


Maps

by callmehername



Category: Formula 1 RPF, formula 1 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, contenido explícito en algunos capítulos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 189
Words: 1,293,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmehername/pseuds/callmehername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Temporada 2014) - Necesitaba darle un giro a su vida, y para ello se enfundó en su mejor vestido e ideó el mejor plan posible... un plan que se le iría de las manos y que acabaría llevándola a ella y a su amiga al lugar más deseado de la manera más inesperada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El Hotel Clippton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovehatestragedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehatestragedy/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pido paciencia a todo aquel que se atreva a leer esta historia. Aconsejo leer poco a poco, sin rendirse y sin darlo todo por perdido en el primer capítulo. La cosa (y el vício ;)) terminará llegando. O eso espero.

Mirándose al espejo, comprobó que ese vestido negro que tanto odiaba no le quedaba tan mal. Al igual que esas ondas en su pelo castaño por las que había pagado más de 35 libras en la peluquería de su calle. Habían cambiado muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo. Yaiza nunca se imaginó que podría irse a vivir a una ciudad desconocida sin compañía, dinero o futuro. No le fue difícil dejar su pasado atrás, ya que si algo tenía claro, es que no quería volver a saber nada de su antigua vida. Tenía las intenciones claras, pero no sabía cómo iba a poder llevarlas a cabo.

Llevaba graduada en periodismo menos de un año y no había existido un día en el que no se arrepintiese de haber pasado cuatro años de su vida en una universidad estudiando cosas que no le interesaban. Sin embargo le quiso dar el uso por el cual accedió a desperdiciar esos cuatro años. Y por eso hace un mes decidió coger la maleta e irse a Londres. Buscaba una aventura, su aventura, por todo lo alto, por tanto decidió irse a una de las ciudades más importantes del mundo para conseguirla. Y al principio todo fue más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Para empezar, el idioma no era más que un dolor de muelas por donde quiera que fuese. Por más que lo intentaba, su acento impedía que comerciantes y vecinos pudiesen entenderla con claridad. Y en un primer momento eso puede no ser un gran problema, pero este se incrementa cuando en las dos primeras entrevistas de trabajo no es capaz de entender dos preguntas clave. Ni imaginar tiene lo nefasta que fue la respuesta correspondiente a cada cuestión.

Sin saber cómo, y haciendo honor al refrán, a la tercera fue la vencida. Y más allá de sus expectativas, los restaurantes de comida rápida o los establecimientos de turistas no iban a contar con ella como empleada, sino que lo haría un pequeño y prestigioso periódico local del barrio en el que vivía. Su amplio conocimiento en cuanto a fútbol internacional y en cuanto a fórmula 1 le permitió conseguir un puesto de becaria remunerada en la redacción del jefe de deportes de dicho periódico. Ni tan superventas, ni tan valorado como otros, pero con contactos más que suficientes para las intenciones de Yaiza.

Salió del baño de su oficina y, aunque en cualquier otra situación su atuendo habría sido el centro de todas las miradas, en aquel momento no era más que otro de los muchos modelitos de noche que por allí reinaban.

-          Tienes que llamar a McCluhan para ver si le han llegado las invitaciones. –sin siquiera mirarla, Marcus Ferguson, el ni tan conocido ni tan mediático pero respetado jefe de Yaiza, le repitió por enésima vez que llamase a su amigo Robert McCluhan para saber qué pasaba con las invitaciones a la fiesta anual del periódico. – Es muy raro que aún no me lo haya confirmado.

-          Sí.-ella tampoco quiso responder con más palabras que las necesarias. Cogió su agenda telefónica y buscó en la letra M y empezó a susurrar- _Marshal… Martlow… McAnstin… McAnstin JR…McCluhan.-_ cuando dio con él, descolgó el teléfono de su pequeña mesa llena de post-its y pulsó el número correspondiente a Robert McCluhan. Esperó varios segundos.- Sí, buenas tardes señor McCluhan, soy Yaiza Díaz de— no, no, Yaiza Díaz… Sí… Sí, Yeisa. -rio irónica- Sí, verá, le llamo para confirmar que recibió nuestras invitaciones… No, no, invitaciones, sí, para la entrega de premios del periódico… Aha… Aha…No, sí, aha… Pues el señor Ferguson estaría encantado de que se pusiese en contacto con él para confirmarle su asistencia.-hizo una pausa más larga que las otras- Entiendo… Sin problema, yo se lo hago saber. Muchas gracias, señor… Sí, sí… Claro, allí estaremos toda la plantilla. –volvió a acudir a su risa irónica- Un placer señor McCluhan, hasta esta noche.

Mientras caminaba hacia el despacho de Ferguson no dejaba de asombrarse de lo maravillosamente bien que iba su plan.

-          ¡Ey, Yaiza, pero a dónde vas tú tan elegante!-bromeó Pantsy, una de sus compañeras.

-          ¡Al mismo sitio que tú!-Pantsy se sonrojó sin borrar su risa.- ¡Me encanta tu vestido rojo!

-          Hay que lucir palmito-susurró tras acercarse sigilosamente al lado de Yaiza. Esta rio por lo bajo.- Ya sabes, va mucha gente a la que deberíamos estar muy interesadas en conocer.

-          ¿Ya te quieres largar de aquí?-preguntó mientras recorría la oficina con sus ojos a la vez que seguía su camino.

-          Yo mientras sea a un lugar…mejor-su gesto con los dedos simulando dinero provocó otra risa en Yaiza, que llamaba a la puerta de Ferguson. Tras varios segundos, este le dejó entrar.

-          Ferguson, McCluhan tiene las invitaciones.-esperó una respuesta desde la puerta, observando a su jefe, que mirándose en su espejo intentaba colocarse su corbata. Tardó otros segundos en contestar.

-          ¿Sabes atar una corbata?-Yaiza negó- Bueno…-volvió a pausar- ¿Cuándo se pasará por el hotel?

-          Me ha dicho que estará allí durante toda la tarde.-el jefe no esperó esa respuesta y, mientras que se giraba de frente a Yaiza, dio por perdido el nudo de su corbata granate.- Bueno, me ha dicho que también se va a pasar por la fiesta de la FIA.

-          La FIA.- respondió negativo. Había olvidado que compartían Hotel con la gran federación de Fórmula 1.- La próxima vez que Scremmon organice el evento en un hotel donde tiene lugar una fiesta como esa, la pondré de patitas en la calle.-Yaiza rio ante ese comentario, pues aunque su jefe era bastante serio, también era demasiado bonachón y, según los rumores, no se había atrevido a despedir a nadie en más de cinco años.

-          ¿Necesita algo más?-preguntó ella antes de salir del despacho.

-          Sí, que llames a Henderson para que me coloque esta dichosa corbata.-enfatizó la última palabra acompañándola de un tirón contra el complemento que tanto trabajo le estaba dando.

Yaiza volvió sobre sus pasos hacia su mesa, en donde el desorden parecía mayor que hacía unos minutos, y se sentó sobre la silla en la que un gran abrigo negro tapaba el color azul del horrible respaldo. Aunque había conseguido controlar sus nervios, el saber a dónde se dirigía le hacía tragar más saliva de lo habitual. Paró en seco después de que sus manos intentasen, sin éxito, recoger un poco los papeles y post-its de su mesa. Toda su oficina corría de un lado para otro con trajes de gala, a los cuales rodeaban pequeñas mesas y ordenadores anticuados. La costumbre de su periódico era que, aunque se celebrase una de las galas anuales más importante de la ciudad, los empleados cumplirían su horario de trabajo a rajatabla.

-          Se me va a correr el maquillaje.-comentó Pantsy mientras se acercaba a la mesa de Yaiza para coger un subrayador amarillo.- Y yo que aún no he organizado la publicidad del número.

-          Reláaaajate-dijo con voz calmada Yaiza.- Piensa en cómo vas a lucir tu modelito, y en cómo vas a hincharte a canapés- Pantsy rio.- Y ah, pasa por el despacho del jefe y átale la corbata.

-          ¿Yo, por qué?

-          Porque yo soy demasiado torpe y como él tenga que volver a tocar esa corbata será para colgarse de la lámpara con ella.

Ferguson recorría la oficina, con su corbata al cuello, dando las últimas órdenes de la jornada laboral a la vez que daba otras tantas más sobre el evento de horas más adelante.

La gente se volvió bastante histérica cuando llegaron las seis de la tarde. La fiesta empezaba a las nueve, pero la plantilla entera debería estar en el Hotel Clippton a las 19.30 horas, para recibir así a todos los invitados. Las chicas de la oficina ,gran mayoría de la plantilla, combinaban sus paseos a la impresora con paseos al baño en donde se escondían con grandes neceseres de maquillaje. Las prisas de sus compañeros no hicieron mucho efecto en Yaiza, que hacía horas que se había pintado y que había terminado su parte de trabajo. Pensó varias veces en acercarse a su jefe para ofrecerse voluntaria a terminar cosas inacabadas, pero ese día decidió ser egoísta y prefirió acomodarse en su horrible silla azul para disfrutar del espectáculo.

-          ¡¡Si nos hubieses dado dos horas libres nos habría dado tiempo a arreglarnos en casa!!-gritaba Martha Lauren, la redactora más importante de la oficina después de Ferguson. Este mismo, el cual recibió el grito de su compañera como un enésimo puñal, no hizo más que asentir como si pidiese disculpas.

-          El año que viene prometo daros dos horas—

-          ¡El año pasado dijiste lo mismo!-respondió Lauren- ¡Y el anterior al anterior!

Cuando eran las 19.00, Ferguson, Yaiza y cuatro o cinco personas más de la redacción esperaban en el hall con los abrigos a medio poner. El jefe andaba de un lado para otro resoplando y mirando su reloj. “No llegamos a tiempo”, repetía. Sus compañeros ya no tenían excusas para tranquilizar a su jefe, y tras otros diez minutos de espera, sus lamentos acompañaron a los de Ferguson. Sólo Yaiza se mantenía serena, apoyada en la pared con su abrigo en la mano y su bolso colgando del hombro.

Cuando por fin se reunieron todos en el hall, y tras recibir una charla de Ferguson sobre cómo de importante era el evento al que se dirigían, salieron a la calle y subieron en el pequeño autobús negro que les esperaba.

Yaiza se sentó al final del todo, y mientras sus compañeros debatían sobre lo que pasaría en unas horas, ella daba vueltas a su brillante plan.

De momento, todo le había salido bien. Cuando llegó a la ciudad, y después de todos los golpes recibidos por su nefasto idioma, encontró la oferta de trabajo la cual le propició el empleo que tenía por entonces. Conocía al director de deportes de ese periódico, el cual iba en primera fila del autobús gritando  lo mal de tiempo que iban. Sabía las numerosas fuentes que tenía, lo buen periodista que era, y la de amigos que tenía en los grandes circos del deporte. Entre los que destacan los de la Fórmula 1. Pese a los contactos mantenidos en ese mundo, Ferguson no perdía la oportunidad de criticarlos a todos. “Están estropeando el deporte más bonito del mundo, con tanto dinero…” aseguraba. Sin embargo, no perdió la oportunidad de aprovecharse de la situación de su jefe cuando supo que su periódico daría la fiesta anual a mediados de febrero.

-          Creo que el viernes 14 sería buena fecha.- le propuso hacía unos meses a Scremmon, la encargada de organizar todas las citas y eventos del periódico- y el Hotel Clippton es perfecto: grande, con escenario… -mientras Scremmon apuntaba con detalle las recomendaciones de Yaiza, esta recorría con la mirada una nota informativa de la FIA, la cual se había encargado de eliminar del servidor del medio, en la que se anunciaba la Fiesta Inaugural de la temporada 2013/2014, con un titular acompañado de la fecha y hora en cuestión: Hotel Clippton, 14 de febrero, 21.30 horas.

Cogió el espejo de su bolso justo cuando tomaban la calle principal que daba al Hotel Clippton. Comprobó que todo su maquillaje estaba intacto salvo esas pequeñas manchas en el rabillo del ojo que se quitó a toda prisa y lo guardó, comprobando que pese a que lo había intentado evitar, su mano no podía dejar de temblar. Los nervios se apoderaron de ella. Salió del autobús de las últimas, debido a su posición en el mismo, y vio como Pantsy y otra compañera la esperaban justo en el bordillo de la carretera. Poniéndose de nuevo su abrigo, el cual se quitó al entrar al automóvil, se aferró a él los pocos metros que le quedaban antes de entrar en el gran hotel de paredes blancas, al cual no había podido observar debido a la poca luz que ya había en las calles de Londres. Entraron poco a poco, siguiendo los pasos de Ferguson, que iba saludando a los otros jefes del periódico y a los asistentes del Hotel, que muy amablemente, se ofrecieron a coger todos los abrigos de los recién llegados.

El hall era inmenso, lleno de alfombras negras con bordados dorados. En su vida había visto una habitación tan grande como aquella. Pensó en lo acertada que estuvo al decirle a Scremmon que el Hotel Clippton era perfecto para esa fiesta.

-          La hemos organizado en el ala norte.-oyó decir al jefe del hotel, que iba pegado a Ferguson y otros dos jefes de redacción.- La zona de cáterin estará situada en la mitad de la zona este. -no consiguió descifrar lo que uno de los jefes del periódico respondía, así que esperó a que el vozarrón del jefe del hotel volviese a hablar.- Exacto, es que la fiesta de los de la Fórmula 1 empieza media hora después que la vuestra. -volvió a intentar sin éxito descifrar lo que los otros acompañantes decían, pero por el gesto de Ferguson, era alguna crítica- Ya, bueno, no sé cómo se os ocurrió celebrar el acto el mismo día. ¡Que por nosotros genial, no me malinterpreten! Pero…

Decidió dejar a los mandamases tranquilos y siguió su propio camino. Si su fiesta estaba en la zona norte, la de la FIA debía estar en la zona sur. Sólo le quedaba saber cómo se accedía a ella.

-          Hola.-le dijo con voz suave a la recepcionista que había en el mostrador, la cual no perdía detalle del movimiento del hotel. Esta le respondió con una sonrisa, esperando indicaciones.- ¿Me podrías dar algún plano del Hotel?-no dudaba que ese hotel tuviese plano. Parecía una ciudad independiente. La joven recepcionista se retocó un poco la trenza que llevaba y dudó qué responder- Oh, es que soy muy olvidadiza y seguro que luego no se salir de aquí, y me he de ir pronto así que tendré que ir al ropero y… -la excusa se estaba alargando a la vez que la recepcionista accedía a creerla. Ofreciéndole un pequeño mapa en el cual se explicaban las diferentes salas y sus diferentes usos, le dio las gracias y se alejó del mostrador.

No quiso acercarse a sus compañeros. Su plan ya estaba en marcha y tenía que memorizar cómo acceder a la zona sur sin pasar por los controles de acceso de las diferentes entradas. Cuando la idea llegó a su cerebro, decidió abandonar el pequeño sofá en el que se había sentado y se acercó a sus compañeros como si hubiese estado junto a ellos en todo momento. Ya sólo le quedaba esperar.

Los primeros en llegar fueron prestigiosos periodistas del país que, por amistad con los jefes, no querían perderse la XXV edición de los premios. Yaiza se mantenía de pie junto a algunas compañeras en la entrada, recibiendo a los invitados y recordando los nombres a los olvidadizos de sus jefes. Llevaba una pulsera de plata con un pequeño reloj con efecto desgastado, el cual miraba cada poco rato para comprobar cuánto tiempo había pasado. La última vez que lo comprobó, el reloj marcaba las 20.45 de la noche. Fruncía el ceño al darse cuenta que los asistentes de su fiesta habían acudido con horas de adelanto, pero que a la fiesta de al lado apenas habían llegado miembros bastante desconocidos de la FIA o de escuderías. Desde la puerta a la zona este, en donde un gran cáterin esperaba la hora de empezar a servir, miraba de reojo –y cuando no la miraba nadie, se acercaba directamente- al gran hall en el cual los invitados paseaban. Su corazón se paró un poco al comprobar que conocía la cara de alguien que se dirigía a la fiesta de la zona sur: Pedro de la Rosa. Comprobó a la vez como grandes cantidades de personas se acercaban a recibirle a la entrada, entre los que se encontraban todos los miembros del hotel que controlaban los accesos de entrada, acompañados de grandes carpetas con nombres. Comprobó como una chica, aún más joven que la recepcionista, dudaba si tenía que hacer su trabajo y preguntar su nombre a De la Rosa. Decidió, con las mejillas de color rojo, esconderse tras sus compañeros más veteranos y esperar que no le cayese ninguna bronca.

Todo había salido como había previsto, y ya sólo esperaba que llegasen los grandes nombres de ese deporte. Sin embargo, el mundo de la FIA parecía ser bastante impuntual y mientras que la fiesta del periódico ya había empezado, en la fiesta de la zona sur apenas había un cuarto del personal.

-          ¡Yaiza! –desvió su mirada del hall hacia Ferguson, que le llamaba desde la puerta de la zona norte.- ¡Voy a dar el discurso, ven a ocupar tu sitio!- ella asintió y sin perder detalle del hall, corrió hacia su asiento, en donde le tocaba aplaudir cuando lo hiciesen sus compañeros. El discurso no fue más largo de lo que esperaba, y mientras pataleaba en el suelo con sus incómodos zapatos, cruzaba dedos para que nadie hubiese pasado a la zona opuesta. Una vez el discurso hubo finalizado, la banda de música comenzó su número y muchos aprovecharon para ir al cáterin. Ella, simulando tener sed, se acercó a la zona este y la recorrió sigilosamente para situarse en la puerta que daba al hall. Su vestido negro le ayudaba a esconderse de la gente de la entrada, pues la zona de la puerta contaba con poca iluminación. Mientras echaba una mirada atrás para comprobar que aún sonaba la banda de música, comenzó a oír unos gritos que tapaban la suave voz de la cantante de la zona norte.

-          ¡Fernando!-oyó decir a un periodista acreditado de la fiesta de la FIA- ¡Fernando, una foto!- Fernando Alonso accedía a la fotografía sin decir una palabra y sin borrar su sonrisa de incomodidad. Yaiza tenía que reaccionar, pero estaba estática. Y sus nervios le impidieron moverse aún más cuando Alonso posaba para su foto y Kimi Raikkonen, que había llegado con él junto a los grandes nombres de Ferrari, pasaba entre él y el fotógrafo, estropeando la instantánea.

-          Perdón.-dijo sin más y sin mirar. Fernando rio.

Era la hora. Recordó lo que había memorizado del plano y recordó ver una salida a un pasillo de baños al lado de la zona norte. Recorrió el salón del este para entrar a donde la banda seguía tocando y, sin hacer caso a las indicaciones de Pantsy, que le pedía que le acompañara a saludar a cierto deportista, fue corriendo a la puerta que daba al misterioso pasillo de los lavabos. Una vez allí, tragó saliva y entendió que tal vez no volvería a llamar _compañera_ a Pantsy.

Recorrió la sala mientras intentaba no toparse con nadie que saliese de los baños, y tras subir una escalera, se acercó al pasillo izquierdo de la segunda planta y bajó en un ascensor hacia el pasillo de lavabos que daba paso a la zona oeste del hotel. Una vez allí, comprobó que su análisis del laberinto que acababa de recorrer no había fallado, y el encargado de seguridad de la entrada había ido corriendo a recibir y vigilar a los invitados de Ferrari. Sigilosamente, entró en la zona sur como si llevase allí toda la tarde. Una vez dentro, y tras tragar saliva por enésima vez, se dio cuenta de dónde se había metido.

-          _Me van a pillar._ -pensó con voz llorosa _.- Oh venga, Yai, quién te has creído. En cuanto se giren vendrán hacia ti y…_ -paró en seco al ver cómo sus pensamientos se hacían tristemente realidad- _Y te preguntarán quién eres._ \- y, efectivamente, un joven acompañado de una carpeta con nombres le hizo esa pregunta. Yaiza, dubitativa, dejó su monólogo interno y empezó a balbucear.- Y-yo… Esto…-inconscientemente respondió lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza- Yo no hablo inglés-dijo en un mal idioma del cual negaba conocer palabra. El chico achinó los ojos, demostrando no entenderla- Soy española. -dijo en su idioma natal. Viendo que daba resultado, siguió inventándose frases para que el chico pensase que no hablaba inglés.

-          Acompañante de Martínez de La Rosa.-sonrió el chico después de adivinar, erróneamente, quién era Yaiza.

-          Sí.-dijo ella con un _yes_ muy enfatizado. El chico empezó a pedirla perdón por haber olvidado su cara, por lo que Yaiza entendió que De la Rosa venía acompañado de alguien parecido a ella. Y en ese momento, deseó encontrase con esa mujer y darle las gracias por existir.

Una vez el chico se hubo marchado a su puesto y Yaiza hubo ocupado un lugar céntrico de la sala, sólo le quedaba esperar que nadie le preguntase quién era o qué hacía allí. Mientras se alejaba de los grupos de personas –de los cuales Yaiza sospechaba que hablaban de ella, pero nada más allá de la realidad- se dio cuenta de que su móvil había vibrado dentro del bolso. Lo cogió y vio un mensaje de su amiga Sandra.

-          _Acuérdate. Mañana a las 11.00 me vienes a buscar o te mato._

La primera vez no entendió el mensaje porque no le prestaba atención, y la segunda ya puso más interés y asintió para sí misma pretendiendo no olvidar el mensaje. Fue a guardar el móvil justo cuando una voz pasaba por su lado.

-          Si vas a por una copa para mí no diré a nadie que te has colado en esta fiesta.-Yaiza tuvo que hacer malabares para que el teléfono no se cayese al suelo, y una vez tenía el celular a salvo, se giró hacia la voz.

-          ¿Q-qué?-dijo en un inglés tan malo como el que tenía cuando llegó a Londres.

-          Me da igual la que me traigas, pero que esté bien cargada.-el que respondía era Kimi Raikkonen, sin hacer caso a los nervios y sudores de Yaiza- Lo que sea por aguantar esta jodida fiesta.

Los segundos que pasaron entre las últimas palabras de Kimi y la reacción de Yaiza se hicieron años en su cabeza. Sin saber por qué lo hacía, fue hacia la zona oeste a por una copa del cáterin, la cual le ofreció un chaval bastante agraciado que no dudó en preguntar

-          ¿Se encuentra bien?- Yaiza asintió mientras cogía una servilleta para limpiar su sudor. Comprobó que con ella había ido también parte de su maquillaje y la tiró en la papelera del lado de la barra.

Volvió a entrar en la zona sur, en donde el joven que vigilaba la entrada le saludaba nuevamente con amabilidad. Al menos él no había descubierto el pastel, pero… “¿Cómo narices?” pensó Yaiza mientras llegaba a donde esperaba Kimi, que miraba un cuadro de la pared de manera solitaria. Le ofreció el gran vaso de bebida de color morado. No dijo ni una palabra.

-          Le llaman arte a cualquier cosa...-comenzó a hablar el piloto mientras observaba el cuadro que, a gusto de Yaiza, era bastante bonito.

-          A-a mí me gusta.-respondió ella. Kimi, sin romper su posición, miró de reojo a Yaiza, mientras esta hacía lo mismo, intimidada. Kimi sonrió, y Yaiza se sorprendió, asumiendo de una vez por todas con quién estaba hablando- ¿C-cómo sabes que…? B-bueno… eso.

-          Te sorprendería saber -dijo tras darle un trago a su bebida- la de locas que se cuelan en estas fiestas para ligar con nosotros.- se giró del todo quedando frente a ella. Yaiza no respondía, quería discutir su opinión pero no se atrevía por ser quien era. Estaba delante del hombre más frio de ese deporte.- ¿A por quién vienes? ¿Qué pareja pretendías romper?

-          N-ninguna.-dijo borde. Kimi volvió a sonreír.

-          Ya.

-          E-en serio. He venido por…-no sabía que responderle. Quería decirle la verdad pero tenía miedo de que, tras contarle su plan a nada más y nada menos que Kimi Raikkonen, este se volviese a reír y decidiese llamar a seguridad. Sin embargo, no le quedaba otra opción, pues veía más probable que la echasen si no decía nada.- Formo parte de la fiesta de enfrente.-Kimi arqueó las cejas.- Un periódico de Londres celebra sus premios y, bueno, yo trabajo ahí y pensé en colarme aquí y—

-          ¿Trabajas en un periódico?-volvió a sonreír, de forma graciosa, y rió, como si quisiese burlarse de Yaiza.- ¿Eres periodista? ¿Vienes a intentar buscar exclusivas de esas que usáis para joder a la gente?- por un momento, Yaiza no vio al piloto finlandés, sino a un engreído que intentaba desprestigiar su labor. Sin embargo, sus propios pensamientos negativos hacia el periodismo le hicieron ver que compartía la opinión de Kimi.

-          No.-volvió a responder de forma brusca.- Quiero…

Pausó. Un montón de flashes sonaban y relucían en la puerta porque el campeón del mundo, Sebastian Vettel, acababa de entrar en la sala acompañado de un sonriente Dani Ricciardo. Tragó saliva por enésima vez y se olvidó por completo del chantaje que Kimi le acababa de hacer por no desvelar su posición.

-          Quieres qué. -contestó serio él, rompiendo la conexión que Yaiza había creado entre sus ojos y la presencia de Sebastian. Volvió la mirada hacia Kimi.

-          Quiero trabajo.-volvió a contestar bruscamente. Kimi se rio escandalosamente, llamando la atención de toda la sala. Por suerte, los recién llegados volvieron a acaparar las miradas segundos más tardes. Yaiza se tapaba la cara con su mano mientras fingía peinarse. Notó como sus ondas se iban perdiendo con cada desliz que su mano que daba sobre ellas. Kimi seguía riéndose, pero sin ruido, mientras se frotaba los ojos con las manos.

-          Trabajo.-dijo. Yaiza asintió y antes de que Kimi dijese alguna barbaridad relacionada con el oficio más viejo del mundo, prosiguió con su explicación.

-          Quiero trabajar en la Fórmula 1.-especificó.

-          ¿Y por qué no le dices a tu jefe que te mande?-preguntó sin interés.

-          Porque es un periódico local.-pausó y, al ver que Kimi no veía problemas, siguió- Si es local no se puede tratar algo internacional ¿Comprendes?-se asombraba de la naturalidad con la que hablaba con él.- Por eso vengo por mi cuenta.

-          Ah.-hizo como que buscaba algo por el suelo.- Pues lo siento pero no veo ofertas de trabajo por aquí.

-          Pensaba ofrecerme.-Kimi la volvió a mirar con una sonrisa, mostrando orgullo por su gracieta de buscar algo por el suelo.- A alguna escudería, a la FIA…

-          Increíble.-dijo después de beber otra vez, finalizando así su cóctel, y sorprendiendo a Yaiza, que no recordaba haber visto a nadie beber tan rápido.- He visto cosas raras, pero esto es sin duda lo más raro que he visto nunca.

-          Por favor, no se lo digas a los de seguridad.-como si fuese una niña que acababa de romper una ventana, le suplicó a Kimi que este guardase el secreto. Kimi, volviéndose a reír escandalosamente, se metió la mano en el bolsillo de su traje y pasó por el lado de Yaiza, dirigiéndose a la zona del catering de la zona oeste.

-          Odio tanto estos circos que haría lo que fuese por joderlo.-le susurró al oído. Yaiza se giró para seguirle, y anduvo a su lado.

-          A qué te refieres- Kimi andaba despacio, pero Yaiza daba grandes zancadas para seguirle el ritmo.- En serio, no pienso hacer nada malo, sólo—

-          ¿Cómo pensabas hacerlo?-preguntó, esta vez más interesado, cuando cruzó la puerta hacia la zona oeste.- ¿Llegarías al jefe de una escudería y le entregarías tu currículum?-Yaiza se mantuvo callada, descubriendo que no tenía ningún currículum en su poder. Comenzó a llamarse estúpida a sí misma por ese gran fallo.- Dime que no, por favor.

-          N-no.-paró al lado de Kimi, que pedía que le recargasen la bebida- ¿Es una mala idea? –Kimi volvió a mirarla de reojo.- Pregunto…

-          Claro que no.-ironizó.- Yo soy la jefa de prensa de Ferrari y me vienes en una fiesta como esta -dijo cogiendo su nuevo vaso- y me dices que quieres trabajar para mí y ¡joder! por supuesto que te cojo. Ni se me ocurriría llamar a seguridad.

Nunca se había sentido tan estúpida. Hubiese agradecido tener a Kimi unas semanas antes, o incluso meses antes, recordándole lo estúpidas e inútiles que eran sus ideas. ¿Cómo pretendía acercarse a gente de prensa y pensar que estos no la descubrirían? Menuda estúpida.

Sin embargo, Kimi seguía con su sonrisa y su cara de “estoy aquí porque me pagan por ello” y, para sorpresa de Yaiza, este le ofrecía una copa similar a la suya pero a tamaño reducido. Sin pensarlo, cogió el refrigerio y pegó un trago, recordando así que era la primera vez que bebía alcohol en su vida, algo que Kimi notó.

-          Será mejor que lo hagas estando más tranquila.-Yaiza asintió y tardó en reaccionar. ¿Más tranquila? ¿Hacerlo? ¿De verdad Kimi pensaba que iba a seguir adelante con su plan?

-          Me iré a mi fiesta.-dijo ella a los pocos segundos mientras miraba a la puerta por la que había accedido a la zona oeste. Él frunció el ceño.- Tienes razón, es una idiotez. -su voz parecía rota. Todo su plan, todas sus intenciones de entrar en el mundo de la F1 se acababan de esfumar.

-          ¿Pero a ti te gusta la Fórmula 1?-preguntó él, como si dudase de la posible respuesta de Yaiza. Esta asintió mientras se aguantaba las lágrimas.- Pues quién lo diría.-continuó con su voz burlesca, la cual ofendía cada vez menos a Yaiza, pese a las intenciones del piloto.- Te cuelas en una fiesta y luego vas y te vuelves a casita. En este deporte lo último que se hace es dar las cosas por perdidas. O eso dicen.

-          En realidad es más que gustarme.-contestó, pretendiendo dejar claro su amor hacia ese deporte.- Soy española. -ante eso, Kimi negó con la cabeza.- Dejé atrás todo lo que tenía para venirme a Londres. Acepté el puesto en el periódico donde estoy porque sabía que mi jefe tenía relación con gente de la F1. Organicé nuestra… puta fiesta-dijo enrabietada al ver que Kimi seguía dándole largas con los ojos.- a la vez que la vuestra para poder colarme y poder hablar con alguien.-pausó.- Llevo sola mucho tiempo, y mi única pasión es entrar en este mundo.-Kimi se acercó y agachó hacia ella, quedando a pocos centímetros de su cara. Ella tragó saliva mientras él elevaba su mano hacia el brazo de Yaiza, dándole suavemente unos golpes.

-          ¡Pues haz algo, niña!-volvió a usar ese tono de superioridad. Yaiza negaba, como si hubiese tenido que descubrir las pistas que Kimi le daba y no lo hubiese conseguido. Él, que había vuelvo a su posición inicial, volvió a hablar.- ¿Te crees que a mí me gusta este mundo?-ella asintió- Detesto –acentuó la palabra- este mundo. Con toda mi alma. Pero me chifla conducir a 300 por hora, y si por eso tengo que aguantar a los mierdas de periodistas y a los mierdas de jefes que tengo, pues lo hago.-volvió a beber de su nuevo vaso, el cual iba por la mitad ya.- Los niñatos como tú os rendís muy pronto, se nota que no os han dado hostias en la vida.

-          No sabes nada de mi vida.

-          Sé que porque un piloto te ha pillado colándose en su fiesta vas a tirar por tierra tu mierda de plan.

-          Tú mismo lo has dicho.-la voz seguía rota.- Es una mierda.

-          Pero tienes a un piloto de Fórmula 1 delante de ti-contestó él, como si por una vez, se interesase por la situación de Yaiza.- y en vez de aprovecharte de ello, no paras de lamentarte.

Ella achinó los ojos y volvió a dudar si debería descifrar el enigma que Kimi le acababa de ofrecer. Él empezó a andar otra vez hacia la sala sur y ella le siguió. Kimi había amansado su paso para que ella no tuviese que correr. Era como si estuviese acostumbrado a hablar con gente que se dedicaba a colarse en fiestas.

-          No sé a qué te refieres.-dijo ella, con miedo a que él se volviese a reír.

-          Os lo tienen que dar todo mascadito.-respondió negando, burlándose de nuevo de la generación joven a la que pertenecía Yaiza, según él. Empezó a andar y ella fue tras sus pasos, sin saber hacia dónde iba. Sin darse cuenta, conoció a la persona que estaba justo en frente de los pasos de Kimi.- Ey, Matilda.-saludó a la jefa de prensa de Ferrari, que se quitaba las gafas para ver quién se acercaba en la corta distancia.

-          ¡Kimi!-rio ella, como si se oliese lo que él fuese a decirle y como si no fuese la primera vez que Kimi le sorprendiese con alguna tontería. Yaiza iba detrás, aterrorizada, esperando que Kimi no fuese a darle un discurso a la jefa de prensa de su escudería para que contratase a una joven española que había dejado toda su vida atrás para colarse en esa fiesta. Pero no, Kimi no era de hablar mucho y ya había charlado demasiado aquella noche.

-          Esta busca trabajo.-resumió. Matilda se sorprendió, y sin abrir la boca, expresaba un “¿Y qué quieres que haga yo?”- Es periodista o no sé qué y es española.

Kimi se dio la vuelta y alzó las cejas en señal de despedida hacia Yaiza, y posó su mano en su hombro, dándole golpecitos, como si fuese su colega de toda la vida. Ella quedó frente a Matilda y otras cuatro mujeres que la acompañaban. Sin saber qué decir, pensó en irse pidiendo perdón, pero Matilda habló.

-          ¿Viajas a Australia?

-          ¿P-perdón?-no esperaba esa pregunta, la cual por cierto no encontraba sentido.

-          A finales de mes, digo. Con algún equipo, pariente… -Yaiza negó.- Oh, es que nosotros –señaló a las mujeres y un hombre que acababa de llegar, que parecían ser del equipo de prensa de Ferrari.- viajamos esta semana para allá, no puedo hacerte una entrevista antes.

-          Oh.-el mundo se paró. ¿Entrevista? No podía ser. ¿Tan fácil? ¿Cómo? Le hubiera gustado responder que iría, pero sabía que no tenía dinero suficiente. Pero no podía desperdiciar aquella oportunidad. Tardó varios segundos en responder y empezó a asentir.

-          C-claro, iré a Australia.-dijo, sin saber cómo lo haría.- ¿Cómo…?

-          Bueno, dame tu teléfono. -añadió Matilda sacando un móvil de su bolso de lujo.- y yo ya te llamo allí. Tengo muchas entrevistas que hacer para becarios.

Sus ojos no pestañeaban, y sin darse cuenta, acababa de darle su móvil a la jefa de prensa de Ferrari. Esperó unos segundos mientras Matilda apuntaba los dígitos que Yaiza decía y a continuación, deletreó su nombre y apellidos, y le informó sobre su edad. Matilda seguía apuntando y, cuando finalizó, alzó la mirada con una sonrisa de poder, indicándole a Yaiza que ya había acabado. Esta, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a andar marcha atrás sobre sus pasos mientras intentaba guardar una sonrisa. Quería darle las gracias a Kimi y quería preguntarle si solía hacer eso a menudo. Quería ir a su redacción y hacer un artículo sobre lo generoso y amable que era Kimi Raikkonen, pero en su interior seguía recordando todas las burlas aguantadas. También quería llamar a su amiga Sandra para decirle lo de Australia, y quería gritar pero obviamente, eso sólo podía hacerlo en sueños. Quería tantas cosas que no se dio cuenta de que pisaba un pie que venía por su espalda. Antes de que pudiese agarrarse a la barra imaginaria que su cerebro había situado en el aire, notó un líquido frío caer por su espalda, y entendió que la persona a la que había pisado portaba algún tipo de bebida. Asumiendo que era Kimi, se fue a girar para maldecirle, olvidando sus intenciones de escribir sobre sus bondades, pero para su sorpresa era otro rubio el que la miraba con cara de pena.

-          ¡Lo siento!-dijo él.

-          N-no.-intentó responder ella mientras separaba los brazos de su cuerpo, como si con eso impidiese que el líquido se extendiese por su vestido.

-          Iba mirando hacia otro lado.-respondió con una sonrisa tonta mientras ella seguía en la misma posición y notaba que el líquido llegaba a su pierna. Él movía los brazos mientras miraba cómo el vestido de Yaiza pasaba de negro mate a negro brillante en algunas zonas. Era como si quisiese secarlo por arte de magia.- Te he jodido el vestido.

-          N-no pasa na-nada.-respondió ella otra vez. Estaba tan atontada que no se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo les miraba.

-          Ven, te ayudo a secarte.-le cogió de la mano y tiró de ella hacia la zona oeste, la cual ya se conocía de memoria. Sin pestañear, pasó por la puerta ante la mirada del joven chaval de la entrada, que se sorprendía de que la supuesta acompañante de Pedro De la Rosa hubiese ido a tomar algo ya con dos pilotos diferentes al español. Una vez allí, y sin dejar de mirarle, notó como una servilleta de tela recorría su brazo.- En serio que lo siento.

-          N-no es nada, en serio.-reaccionó finalmente y le quitó sin mucha brusquedad la servilleta de la mano, y empezó ella a secarse.- Siento el pisotón.

-          Ya ves tú...-dijo él quitándole importancia mientras negaba con la cabeza. Una sonrisa ocupaba su rostro.- ¿Quién eres?-preguntó mirando hacia la puerta de la zona sur, intentando descubrir a quién había _jodido_ el vestido, esperando que Yaiza no fuese alguien muy importante.

-          Oh.-dijo ella mientras se pasaba la servilleta por la espalda, gesto que interrumpió él, cogiendo la tela y siguiendo el recorrido por su espalda.- Na-nadie importante.-él rió y continuó secando la espalda de Yaiza.- Me-me llamo Yaiza.-respondió ella, sin atreverse a decirle que se había colado en la fiesta.

-          Yo me llamo Seb—

-          Y-ya sé quién eres.-dijo ella, intentando no sonar muy seria. Él rió avergonzado.

-          Ya, es que nunca sé si presentarme o no, queda feo no hacerlo.

La noche estaba siendo bastante rara, y pese a que sus propósitos se habían cumplido, no lograba entender cómo habían sucedido todos los acontecimientos desde que había pasado a la zona sur. Pese a que Sebastian seguía intentando arreglar el incidente con el vestido, Yaiza desvió su mente hacia lo que había vivido previamente. Kimi descubriéndola, Kimi hablándola, Kimi ayudándola aún sin saber por qué, y Matilda apuntando su teléfono. Lo raro de aquello, además de hacerla perder el hilo de la conversación que Sebastian había comenzado, es que le hizo darse cuenta de que tal vez Matilda le tomaba el pelo y hacía como que apuntaba su número. Pensó que era un juego que tendrían Kimi y su jefa de prensa. Que no era la primera vez que lo hacían.

Una vez el negativismo le hubo poseído, volvió su atención al rostro de Sebastian, que se colocaba frente a ella con una sonrisa que suplicaba que se le perdonase. Alzó la tela, levemente impregnada de un líquido azulado, y dio a entender a Yaiza que no había podido hacer más.

-          Bueno.-quiso pagar el haberse despistado segundos atrás de su conversación iniciando ella la suya propia. Entonces se dio cuenta otra vez de con quién estaba hablando. Y también se dio cuenta de lo vacía que estaba la zona oeste, en donde los miembros del cáterin apenas tenían trabajo con dos o tres grupos de personas. Se le olvidó el tema que había decidido tratar en la conversación que acababa de iniciar. Sebastian aguardaba impaciente.- Al menos me ha refrescado.-Sebastian rió ante el comentario, y asintió.

-          Para eso mejor salir a la calle.-dijo, escondiendo tras esas palabras otro látigo de culpa hacia su acción en la zona sur. Yaiza asintió tímidamente pero seguía sin culparle. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no podría salir de aquella zona, pues seguramente alguien de su fiesta, en la que debería estar, estaría rondando por el hall o por la salida tomando el aire, por lo que sería descubierta.- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a que se seque?-le preguntó señalando el vestido, pero sin mirarlo.

-          Oh, no no.-cortó.- Si no pasa nada.- sus ojos mostraban temor. Asumiendo que Matilda y Kimi le habían gastado una broma de mal gusto, su mente no paraba de recordarle que iba a estar despedida a la mañana siguiente por haberse escaqueado de una fiesta tan importante como la anual. Volvió la mirada a la de Sebastian, la cual miraba fijamente la puerta a la zona sur, y pensó si sería apropiado decirle la verdad. Al fin y al cabo, si Kimi no le había delatado, ese chico tan majo que no paraba de disculparse por mancharle el vestido no tenía pinta de hacerlo.

-          Aún no me has dicho quién eres.

-          Sí lo he hecho.- ambos jugaban con una pelea de sonrisas tímidas.

-          No, ya, pero… Eres nueva ¿no?

-          ¿Nueva?-dudó.- ¿A qué te refieres?

-          Bueno, la gente que curra en este mundillo solemos conocernos todos.

-          ¿Conoces a todos los miembros de todas las escuderías?-no sabía por qué preguntó eso, pero se sentía presionada a decir la verdad y ya no se sentía tan a gusto.

-          Hombre, a todos no. -se sinceró.- Pero hay pocas chicas, así que a vosotras si os tengo más fichadas.-sonrió de nuevo, esta vez con más ganas y como si estuviese feliz de saber que Yaiza era nueva.

-          Pues…-sin darle importancia a ese gesto de Sebastian, al cual su mente tachó de adorable, prosiguió.- Más o menos.- las cejas de Sebastian se movieron, expresando una sensación de duda en el rostro de su dueño, que no entendía ese _más o menos_. Tras mirar que los tres grupitos de personas de la zona oeste les ignoraban, se acercó un poco al sofá que estaba justo a su izquierda y se apoyó en el respaldo del mismo, buscando las palabras para explicarle al cuatro veces campeón del mundo que se había colado en aquella fiesta. Era una sensación extraña, pues en ningún momento había analizado en su plan la posibilidad de tener que contarles a ellos lo que hacía.- No pertenezco a esta fiesta. Quiero decir -siguió.- no trabajo en la FIA ni en la Fórmula 1…-Sebastian cambió el gesto y puso una expresión a la similar que puso Kimi cuando este estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Yaiza si era prostituta. Pero mientras que ambas miradas guardaban el mismo significado, las intenciones eran completamente diferentes. Sebastian mostraba pena y susto, mientras Kimi mostraba recelo.- Oh no me malinterpretes, soy periodista.-se limitó a sentenciar. El gesto de Sebastian se calmó una vez este hubo soltado todo el aire que había retenido por el susto.

-          Vaya, no se suelen acreditar a periodistas externos a estas fiestas.-añadió él, ya relajado.- Algunos sí, pero no vienen por trabajo, sino por placer. Sólo los fotógrafos acu—

-          Me he colado.-le cortó, viendo que Sebastian empezaba un discurso sobre periodistas en fiestas de lujo. Él volvió a expresar temor en su cara, como al pensar que era puta, pero este duró poco porque una risa tímida inundó su rostro.

-          ¿Qué?-preguntó con voz sonora, mientras comprobaba ahora él que nadie les miraba. Ella se sonrojó al ver que ya había descubierto su pastel secreto.- ¿En serio?

-          Sí.

-          Y… ¿por qué?-esta vez Sebastian se mostraba más serio.- Vienes a… ¿espiar?-esa última palabra tardó en salir de su boca más de lo normal. Ella volvió a negar rápidamente.

-          No, no, no. Verás, es que todo es muy extraño.-él volvió a sonreír y le indicó con la mirada que esperaba la continuación de la historia. Ella le contó con todo detalle cada parte del plan, desde el primer momento en el que se le ocurrió en Madrid, hasta que consiguió meses después viajar a Londres y encontrar trabajo. Le habló de su jefe, de las horas antes de la fiesta, y de su plan para llegar a la zona sur. Sebastian permanecía perplejo, pero muy interesado.

-          Puedo preguntar algo.-dijo sin tono de cuestión. Ella asintió, un poco molesta por ver como él cortaba su relato.- Si dices que tu jefe conoce a gente de este mundo… ¿Por qué te has colado en la fiesta?-Yaiza guardó silencio.- Quiero decir ¿por qué no le has pedido a él que te presente a alguien?

-          Oh.-entendió.- Pensaba presentarme yo a la gente como miembro del equipo de redacción de Ferguson.-Sebastian asintió, entendiendo.

-          Es un poco locura ¿no?-ella asintió a continuación.- ¿De verdad pensabas que eso funcionaría? Que no te pillarían o que ellos no preguntaría a tu jefe si era verdad…-volvió a descubrir los miles de errores de su plan.- O que tu jefe no iba a decir algo al verte trabajando en otro lugar-rió. Ella no.

-          Ya bueno, todos encontráis los fallos que yo no encontré a la hora de crear el dichoso plan.-entrelazó los brazos, como seña de rendición.

-          ¿Todos?-llamó la atención de Yaiza.- ¿Tus amigos te avisaron y no les hiciste caso?-bromeó.

-          Oh no, nadie sabe nada de este plan. Me refería a… K-kimi.-dudó en si llamarle Kimi o Raikkonen. Sebastian alzó sus cejas más que nunca y abrió la boca de par en par, sin saber cómo responder.

-          ¿Kimi?-miró hacia la puerta.- ¿El Kimi amigo mío? ¿Mi Kimi?

-          Sí.-él volvió a indicarle que esperaba la continuación.- No sé cómo lo hizo pero una vez estaba yo dentro de la fiesta, me descubrió.

-          Ya te he dicho que tenemos controladas a todas las mujeres de este circo.-a Yaiza le sorprendió el hecho de que él también lo calificase como circo.

-          Bueno, pues después de chantajearme con que le llevase bebida –Sebastian sonrió.- me dio un sermón sobre la mierda de plan -imitó su voz- que tengo.

-          Ya.-asintió.- Él no se anda con tonterías.

-          Luego me presentó a Matilda.-pausó para comprobar si Sebastian la conocía, él asintió.- Y, bueno, tomó nota de mis datos, pero, en fin.

-          ¿En fin?

-          Sí, bueno, es una broma ¿no? me tomaban el pelo.-Sebastian frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Por qué iban a hacerlo?

-          ¿Ves normal que Kimi Raikkonen -le nombró con una voz que buscaba alzar la figura del piloto.- me descubra como una ocupa en una fiesta y vaya y me presente a su jefa de prensa?-preguntó sin intención de recibir respuesta, pues ella sabía de antemano que sería un no. Pero él la sorprendió.

-          Hombre… -se encogió de hombros.- Es bastante raro, no te lo voy a negar, pero esto funciona así.

-          ¿Cómo?

-          Quiero decir, en Red Bull hay varias personas trabajando recomendados por mí, tanto en prensa como en el equipo o en la fábrica.-ella se sorprendió no por la noticia, sino por el hecho de que Sebastian pensaba que lo de Matilda iba en serio.- A ver, que entiendo que la situación ha sido rara, que no es lo mismo recomendar a alguien que conoces que a alguien que se cuela en una fiesta, pero si ha tomado tus datos… Esto suele funcionar así. Matilda ni sabe ni deja de saber qué relación tienes con Kimi. En mitad de temporada, que es cuando más cáos hay, muchos pilotos vamos a nuestros equipos a recomendar gente. Sobre todo después de catástrofes, en donde no queremos salir mal parados en la prensa y buscamos nuestros propios periodistas.-ella escuchaba.- Es una forma de que la presión no nos llegue desde todos lados.

-          ¿Entonces Kimi quería recomendarme de verdad? –su cara mostraba dudas y sus ojos hablaban sin voz a Sebastian, aunque esta por si acaso se escapaba de su garganta.- Pero si no me conoce, pero si me acabo de colar en una fiesta, si ni sabe si es verdad lo que le digo.-le comunicaba. Sebastian reía.

-          Kimi es raro, aunque reconozco que tampoco sé qué intenciones tendría.-paró en seco.- Espera, ven, vamos a preguntarle.

A Yaiza no le dio tiempo a gritar que no a su idea cuando Sebastian ya iba, lleno de curiosidad, en dirección hacia la puerta de la zona sur. Ella sintió la necesidad de agarrarle por el brazo para pararle, pero volvió a recordar de quién se trataba. Cuando finalmente traspasó la puerta tras Sebastian, la cual ya no contaba con la presencia del joven empleado y su carpeta, se tranquilizó al comprobar que Sebastian paraba en seco con los brazos en jarra mientras buscaba a Kimi. Y entonces Yaiza se paró de igual manera para observarle desde atrás: traje negro, sin corbata ni pajarita, y con el primer botón de la camisa blanca desabrochado. Se preguntó si era el código que debían seguir esa noche al comprobar que otros dos pilotos llegaban a su posición, y que uno de ellos tampoco llevaba ningún tipo de complemento al cuello. Tras dejar al lado el debate del estilo, su corazón se aceleró.

-          Ey.-saludó Jenson Button a Sebastian, apoyando su mano en el hombro, esperando la respuesta del alemán, que llegó en forma de abrazo amistoso.- Ya estás escondiéndote o qué.-Sebastian rió la broma del británico, que se abría camino para que Lewis Hamilton se saludase con él, repitiendo el gesto.

-          Que va, buscaba a Kimi.-Lewis mostró con su cara un gesto contrario a la sorpresa.

-          Creo que se ha ido ya.

-          ¿En serio?-miró hacia un camarero que pasaba justo por su lado, que paseaba por la fiesta rendido al ver que a la zona oeste no accedía nadie teniendo así que desplazarse él.- Pero si le encantan estas cosas.

-          A mí me ha dicho que se aburría.-dijo Jenson tras reír con Lewis la broma de Sebastian.- Creo que se ha ido al hote—joder, perdona.-En ese momento, la mirada de Jenson había pasado de refilón por la de Yaiza, que permanecía atenta a toda la conversación unos centímetros más atrás de Sebastian. Jenson volvió a mirar al alemán.- No sabía que estabas ocupado.

-          Oh, no, no.- dijo él, percatándose de que no iba solo en la búsqueda de Kimi, y atrayendo a Yaiza hacia su posición mientras la empujaba suavemente por la espalda, lo que provocó que la piel de su cara cambiase el tono a un rojo oscuro. Notó la mirada de los dos ingleses fijas en su rostro, y ella no pudo evitar mirar hacia un lado.- Es Yaiza.-ella intentó ser educada y, sin saber por qué, alzó la mano hacia la zona de su cara y la movió, saludando como una niña. Ellos ignoraron el gesto y se inclinaron a darla dos besos. Todo era muy raro.- Es que se ha colado en la fiesta, y estábamos buscando a Kimi.- La expresión de Yaiza cambió de vergüenza a indignación. _“¿Pero qué narices estás haciendo?”_ le preguntaba a Sebastian con la mirada. Volvió sus ojos a los otros dos pilotos esperando que no la acribillasen con los suyos, pero no mostraban nada más allá de la curiosidad.- Es que Kimi le ha presentado a Matilda, la de prensa, a ver si la consigue un curro.-Sebastian seguía con su mano apoyada en la espalda de Yaiza.

-          Hostias.-dijo Lewis asintiendo.- Eso está bien.

-          ¿De qué trabajarás?

-          ¿P-perdón?-Yaiza no podía entender cómo los pilotos que tenía delante pudieran ser tan comprensivos o tan estúpidos, así que tardó en responder.- P-periodista, parece ser.

-          Es periodista.-añadió Sebastian, y a continuación situó a sus compañeros en la historia, haciéndoles un breve resumen.

-          Uy. -sonrió Jenson tras escucharlo.- Algo trama Kimi.-Lewis y Sebastian asintieron con una sonrisa.

-          Por eso le buscaba, para que me explicase -se puso de puntillas para comprobar si Kimi se encontraba al final de la sala.- qué trama. ¿En serio que se ha ido ya?

-          Sí, sí.-añadió Lewis.- Entrábamos Nico y yo cuando él iba hacia la puerta. Hemos ido a saludarle pero nos ha ignorado a grito de ¡me voy de este puto antro! - Yaiza rió de forma escandalosa, pero sólo fueron dos segundos, los justos para darse cuenta de que los ojos de la sala volvían a fijarse en ella. Tenía claro que si no llega a ser por la situación en la que se encontraba, siempre rodeada de pilotos, la habrían echado del hotel por intrusa.  Pero no se sintió avergonzada de que la mirasen, estaba demasiado ocupada riéndose internamente sobre el comentario de Kimi, el cual le pareció más que divertido.

-          ¿Estamos todos en el mismo? -preguntó Sebastian, haciendo referencia a algo que Yaiza no sabía qué era.

-          Sí, sí, él está en nuestra planta también.-añadió Jenson señalando a Lewis. Hablaban del hotel.

-          Pues voy para allá.

Mientras Jenson y Lewis se despedían con un grito barriobajero, Yaiza notaba la mano de Sebastian apoyada en su espalda y, sin saber por qué, andaba en la dirección que esta le marcaba. Tras esperar unos segundos a que Sebastian saludase a algunos invitados en la lejanía, se paró para mirarle.

-          ¿Qué…?

-          Vamos al Hotel.

-          No hace falta. -añadió, separando su espalda de la mano del alemán.- En serio, si da igual, tampoco vas a dejar la fiesta para ir hasta allí a preguntarle qué trama. Que no importa, en serio. - No lograba entender para qué tanta molestia por alguien a quien no conocía.

-          Calla.-se llevó el dedo índice de su mano izquierda a la boca, que mostraba una sonrisa de niño. Miró hacia atrás unos segundos y continuó con su intención de dirigir a Yaiza con su mano en la espalda.- Que así me ahorro estar aquí.

Salieron hacia el hall y Yaiza agachó la cara, esperando no ser vista por nadie de su periódico. Cuando notó el frío de la calle correr por sus brazos, se agarró al bolso como si él fuese a taparla. “Mi abrigo”, susurró, “¡Mi abrigo, he de ir a por él!”. Sebastian negó y le preguntó que cómo era. Después de que esta le respondiese, esperaron en el bordillo de la carretera a que llegase un coche. Yaiza estaba ojiplática, tal vez no se había explicado bien con el tema del abrigo. Pero cuando fue a repetirle su problema, tiritaba tanto que se calló en cuanto vio el coche llegar hacia ellos. Entró.

-          Le voy a decir a Jenson…-cogió el móvil, y hablaba palabra a palabra mientras tecleaba en su iPhone, como si no supiese hacer dos cosas a la vez.- que… lo coja… y así… nos lo acerca luego.-sentenció, bloqueando el móvil y guardándolo en un bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, la cual con la poca luz que había en el coche le hacía aún más atractivo para Yaiza. Los nervios provocados por ese descubrimiento hicieron que Yaiza se desplazase hacia el lado izquierdo del coche, apoyándose en la ventanilla y poniéndose el cinturón. Miró a Sebastian.

-          ¿No te lo pones?-como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida. Él negó con una sonrisa mientras miraba por la ventana del coche, tintada.- Tanta seguridad en un Fórmula 1 y aquí pasas o cómo…

-          Tranquila.-rió, y notó como el coche se paraba poco a poco. Yaiza agachó un poco la cabeza hacia el lado de Sebastian para mirar por la ventana y vio que habían llegado a un hotel, el cual Yaiza recordaba de haberle visto al lado del Hotel Clippton en Google Maps.

-          ¿En serio que hemos usado el coche para venir a cien metros?-él rió por enésima vez esa noche. Ella empezaba a sentirse más cómoda, y el hecho de haber llegado al hotel de Sebastian aún no le preocupaba.

-          Cuando eres piloto usas el coche ya para todo.-abrió la puerta del coche y, tras salir por ella, introdujo su mano para ayudar a Yaiza a salir. Ella lo intentó sin separar mucho las piernas, y odiando a su corto vestido por aquella torpeza que mostraba. Una vez de pie, el frío volvió a poseerla y pensó que no había sido tan mala idea el ir en coche, aunque fuesen cien metros.

Comenzaron a andar y esperaron un momento en la puerta del Hotel British Star, más pequeño que el Clippton, pero igual de caro a su parecer. Ella se moría de frío mientras Sebastian jugueteaba con su teléfono. Se lo puso en la oreja y esperó varios segundos a que le respondieran, pero nadie contestó. Maldijo en alemán algo que Yaiza no pudo entender, pero rio por lo bajo al oírle hablar en su lengua materna. Él lo notó y en un rápido gesto la miró y se explicó.

-          Kimi no coge el teléfono.

-          ¿Ah, que seguimos empeñados en que nos explique?-dijo ella, tiritando. Sebastian notó el frío que tenía su acompañante y se quitó la chaqueta, ofreciéndosela. Dieron igual las cuatro veces que ella se negó a aceptarla, pues Sebastian se la colocó por los hombros. Todo en menos de tres segundos.

-          Ya que estamos, sí. Si hasta que empiece la fiesta no tenemos nada que hacer.

-          ¿Fiesta?-preguntó. Otra más a la que hacerle frente.

-          Britney y Dani pidieron a los del hotel que preparasen la sala de actos para cuando viniésemos.-respondió mientras con su cabeza dirigía su mirada hacia el lejano Hotel Clippton. Hizo un ruido con la boca y volvió a explicarse.- Britney es Nico Rosberg, decía que la otra iba a ser un tostón y se unió a Dani para que nos organizasen una sólo a nosotros.

-          ¿Estáis todos aquí?-preguntó ella, curiosa.

-          Sólo los pilotos oficiales, terceros pilotos y pilotos de prueba.-explicó.- Oh, y masajistas y demás gente de los equipos ajenos a coches.

-          Vaya, os lo montáis b—

-          ¡¡Seeeb!!-un grito que parecía cubierto de alcohol se asomó por la primera terraza de la fachada, la que ocupaba el primer piso justo encima de la gran puerta negra del hotel. Sebastian, aludido por el grito, frunció el ceño asustado y, sin desplazar su cuerpo del sitio, movió su cabeza hacia lo alto en busca de la voz. Yaiza le imitó y no pudo evitar reír al encontrar a Nico Rosberg con una camisa negra medio desabrochada por encima de unos pantalones también negros. Si no fuese porque le faltaba una corbata y un poco de ética, diría que iba igual vestido que Lewis.- ¡¡Pasa, pasa!!

-          Pero qué coño...-dijo Sebastian asombrado. Nico entonces se apoyó un poco en el balcón de mármol de la gran terraza. Yaiza pudo comprobar que sí era el mismo modelito que Lewis, sólo que esta vez la corbata salía de dentro del pantalón, justo cubriendo la bragueta.

Sebastian volvió a colocar su mano en la espalda de Yaiza y ambos entraron al hotel, en donde apareció el otro Nico de la parrilla, Hülkenberg, este mejor vestido, con unos vaqueros oscuros y una americana negra, pero también sin complemento al cuello y con un botón desabrochado. Yaiza se sorprendió al ver lo guapo que era.

-          Cada vez os rajáis más.-dijo él, chocando la mano de Sebastian. Yaiza se preguntó que a qué venían tantos saludos, si habían estado compartiendo tiempo en los test de pretemporada, pero le pareció adorable y no les interrumpió. Volvió a situarse a la espalda de Sebastian.

-          ¿Cuándo narices ha llegado este?-miró al techo.

-          ¿Nico?-rio el tocayo.- Venía corriendo detrás de Kimi, intentando convencerle para que se quedase a la fiesta.

-          ¿No se queda?

-          Que va, dice que ya ha bebido todo lo que tenía que beber y se ha ido a su habitación. Nico intentó llamarle a través de la puerta.-se adelantó a la idea que iba a dar Sebastian.- Pero según él le oyó gritar en finlandés y salió corriendo. Me topé con él en la escalera, se estaba descojonando. Oh, hola.

Sin quererlo ni beberlo, Hülkenberg acababa de dar dos besos a Yaiza, que seguía cuestionándose el por qué dos alemanes se hablaban en inglés. Cosa que agradeció.

-          ¡¡Qué veloz!!-Nico, esta vez Rosberg, bajaba la escalera corriendo hacia los otros dos paisanos. Yaiza se sentía en una nube y no pudo evitar sonreír. Se sorprendió al comprobar que la voz borracha que había oído por la terraza no estaba borracha, sino feliz. Después de que los dos alemanes se diesen un abrazo de bienvenida, Nico dio dos besos a Yaiza, sin interesarse mucho en saludarla o en presentarse.

Los chicos empezaron a andar hacia lo que supuso ella que sería el salón de actos. No tenía planeado quedarse quieta, pero su cuerpo no reaccionó. Era como si necesitase la mano de Sebastian en su espalda para poder andar. Cuando ya le sacaban unos pocos metros, él se giró sin perder detalle a la conversación de sus compañeros y le hizo un gesto a la chica para que les siguiese. Él había parado en seco para esperarla, algo que no molestó a los dos pilotos, que hablaban sobre todo lo que habían organizado para la super fiesta, como la denominaba el de Mercedes.

Yaiza se colocó al lado de Sebastian, que ocupaba uno de los extremos del trio, y permaneció callada atenta a la conversación. Pasaron de la fiesta al vuelo, y del vuelo a los últimos tests. El trabajo era el trabajo, y los tres chicos no pudieron evitar conversar sobre motores, ruidos de los mismos y neumáticos. Por un momento pensó que tal vez los dos Nico’s pensaran que Yaiza era también una prostituta, al fin y al cabo parecía algo común esa noche, pero Sebastian no tardó en aprovechar un silencio para presentarla y, como había hecho antes, contar su historia, esta vez más resumida.

-          Eh, pues si quieres dame tu nombre y número y se lo paso a Philippa.-sugirió Nico, el cual había soltado un gran ¡Hola! Después de que Sebastian les presentase finalmente, esta vez de forma seria. Ella volvió a extrañarse de la normalidad con la que actuaban.

-          Oh.-no supo si asentir o negar.

-          Aunque bueno.-parecía que acababa de descubrir un misterio.- Eres española, supongo que querrás ir a Ferrari.

-          ¿Por?

-          Hombre, Fernando.-añadió, y siguió.- Y Pedro, y toda la gente que hay española.

-          Oh, no.-negó con una sonrisa.- Yo en realidad siempre he sido de McLaren.-el hecho de decir eso frente a un Red Bull, un Mercedes y un Force India le provocó unas ganas terribles de desaparecer, pero intentó solucionarlo.- Y de Mercedes.-añadió como ocurrencia repentina, algo que hizo que Nico sonriese orgulloso. Hülkenberg reía, como si diese por hecho que no iba a decir Force India, pero Sebastian puso morros como si se enfadase por dos segundos. Y ella siguió hablando.- Paso bastante del tema nacionalidad. Fernando me gusta, pero no es mi piloto favorito.

-          ¿Quién es?-preguntó Sebastian interesado, con cara de rabia tonta, como si quisiese obligarla con la mirada a decir su nombre. Ella pensaba contestar sinceramente, pero esta vez decidió no dar nombres.

-          No tengo ninguno en especial.-pensó en Jenson Button y en Lewis Hamilton, a los cuales acababa de conocer. Quiso ser amable.- Pero si os soy sincera, a vosotros tres os suelo apoyar siempre.

Las risas que continuaron esa frase provocaron que Yaiza se soltase un poco más de ahí en adelante. El piloto de Force India fue el que más habló con ella en un primer momento, ya que Sebastian y Nico se pusieron a charlar de sus cosas mientras iban a la barra a por bebidas. Fue el único que mostró verdadera admiración por lo que había hecho, y no llamó mierda en ningún momento al plan de Yaiza, aunque no pudo evitar sacar otros errores los cuales ella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asumir. Cuando los otros dos pilotos llegaron a los sofás en los que Nico y Yaiza se habían acomodado, hubo un pequeño silencio para ver qué conversación ocuparía su tiempo.

-          ¿Hacéis esto con todo el mundo?- Pensó que era el momento oportuno para preguntarles.

-          ¿El qué?-preguntó Rosberg, mientras miraba a su refresco, como si Yaiza le hubiese preguntado por él.

-          Charlar con gente que se cuela en fiestas buscando trabajo.-se describió, Sebastian rio por lo bajo.

-          Has aparecido por la puerta acompañando a este.-dijo Hülkenberg mirando con desprecio a Sebastian.- Yo lo llamo educación, y al fin y al cabo yo no te he visto colarte por ningún lado, ni siquiera he ido a la fiesta.-todos rieron.

-          Y yo te manché el vestido.-recordó Vettel. Rosberg, que seguía mirando su refresco, alzó la mirada hacia él como si se mostrase indignado por saber que su compañero había manchado un vestido- Así que bueno -se encogió de hombros- lo mío también es educación.

-          Aquí el raro es Kimi.-añadió Hülkenberg.

Y cuando parecía que iban a volver a cargar contra el finlandés por no aparecer por el salón de la fiesta, llegaron más pilotos a su encuentro. A algunos no les conocía, así que supuso que eran probadores. Pero sí distinguió a Lewis, a De La Rosa y a Jenson, que cargaba con un abrigo negro al que Yaiza recordaba muy bien. Nico Rosberg volvió a hacer de anfitrión y, como si el hotel fuese suyo, dio la bienvenida a todos, pero no se mostró muy efusivo en los saludos, lo que daba a entender que ya se habían visto. Les esperaba levantados desde su asiento mientras llegaban y se iban sentando, y cuando Lewis pasó por su lado, él pasó su mano por el corto y rizado pelo del británico, haciendo que este se asustase y le empujase entre risas hacia su asiento.

Jenson, más caballeroso, fue hasta Yaiza y le entregó su abrigo, perfectamente doblado y protegido, pero acto seguido volvió a quitárselo.

-          Espera, que lo llevo al ropero.-y sin darle opción a aceptar su propuesta, se acercó a Lewis para pedirle su chaqueta de cuero negra, y lo mismo hizo con los otros chavales, que se habían ido a la barra a pedir. Desapareció por la puerta por la que había venido y no volvió hasta que pasaron unos minutos.

Los chicos a los que Yaiza denominó probadores se levantaron un momento sin avisar para ir a recoger a sus chicas a la escalera, que bajaban con sus mejores galas. Yaiza se sintió fuera de lugar al ver a esas tres chicas que parecían sacadas de las pasarelas de París o Nueva York. Pero se limitó a tragar saliva y volvió a la conversación que tenían los dos Nicos con el resto, mientras Jenson tomaba asiento justo a su lado.

-          No, pero en serio.-repetía el de Mercedes, mientras su compañero de escudería se reía con su característica risa.- Deberías haberle visto.

-          Doy fe.-añadió Hülkenberg.

-          No es para tanto.-dijo Lewis después de pausar su risa.

-          Cómo que no.-se indignó su compañero.- Confundiste a una mujer con un hombre, sí es para tanto.

-          Deberíais haber visto la cara de la pobre muchacha, que le pedía un autógrafo super emocionada.

-          Lúis, lúis.-imitó Rosberg.- Un autógrafo por favor.-acto seguido cambió su actitud para imitar ahora a su amigo.- ¡Claro que sí campeón, cómo te llamas, tío?... ¡A-Anna!-dijeron a la vez los dos Nico’s imitando una voz llorosa femenina. Yaiza no pudo evitar romper a reír junto a los demás allí presentes. Sólo las novias de los probadores se mantenían calladas, a un lado de todo, cuchicheando entre ellas.  Sebastian se echó para atrás en el sofá con las manos en la cara, evitando así que todo el mundo le viese llorar de risa.

Lewis también reía, mientras aguantaba los golpes de Pedro en el brazo, que soltaba la suya en forma de golpes físicos. El rato pasó y todos siguieron en el mismo rollo de diversión. De vez en cuando, Yaiza miraba a su reloj para ver qué hora era, y se preguntaba qué habrían dicho en su fiesta en el momento en el que desapareció. Pero siempre que empezaba a cuestionarse eso, un nuevo piloto aparecía por la puerta. Llegaron Felipe, Pastor, Valtteri, Romain…pero todos menos el último pasaron sólo a saludar, y se fueron a sus habitaciones. Fue entonces cuando llegó el otro alma de la fiesta.

-          ¡¡Ricci!!-gritó Nico levantándose otra vez del asiento, con los brazos separados como si esperase la llegada de Dani. Éste imitó el gesto y corrió a él.

-          Vaya par.-negaba Sebastian en susurro, Yaiza le miró y rio. No se había dado cuenta pero eran los únicos que estaban apoyados en el sofá. El resto se mantenía sentado en el borde, esperando cualquier señal para levantarse. Mientras los dos jefes del cotarro pedían a los miembros del hotel algún tipo de maquinaria musical, el resto de gente se fue levantando para dispersar su presencia en lo largo de la sala. Sebastian y Jenson permanecieron a su lado, igual que Lewis, que estaba justo en frente de ellos. Los probadores y sus chicas se despidieron de los allí presentes para irse a dar una vuelta por la noche londinense en plan parejitas, y una vez hubo parado el movimiento, volvió el silencio a la zona de sofás en la que estaban los cuatro.- Entonces vas a hacer la entrevista con Ferrari.-volvió a preguntar Sebastian, sin tono de cuestión.

-          Sí.

-          Nico le ha dicho que le de sus datos, y así se los da a Philippa.-explicó Sebastian a Lewis, el cual abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y empezó a asentir.

-          A cuantos más mejor.-dijo Jenson, como si quisiese traer la cordura a la conversación que acababa de empezar.- piensa que es difícil que te cojan a la primera, y más en Ferrari, así que baraja opciones. Yo te ofrecería ayuda... pero me tienen ya vetado y este año le han dejado a Kevin que enchufe a alguien.-los pilotos rieron, pero Yaiza se sintió un poco disgustada, le habría encantado que Jenson le propusiese lo mismo que Lewis y Nico. También permanecía atenta por si Sebastian se dignaba a ofrecerle ayuda, pero no le podía culpar por no hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, estaba allí gracias a él. Y a Kimi.

-          Tú dámelo-dijo Lewis, levantándose y acercándose a ella con su móvil, el cuál le ofreció con una pantalla con teclado numérico.- Apunta tu número.-ella hizo caso, y a continuación Lewis le pidió que apuntase también su nombre. Sebastian alzó la mirada para mirar la pantalla, y leyó el nombre de Yaiza.

-          ¿Cómo decías que se pronunciaba?

-          Yaiza.-dijo ella.

-          Yeisa.-intentó repetir Lewis. Jenson le cortó a grito de “no, no, Iaísa”. Ella dejó sus ojos en blanco, dando por perdido el hecho de que pudiesen decir su nombre bien.

-          Yai…za.-les deletreaba Sebastian, que al ver que Yaiza se sorprendía por seguir escuchándole con esa correcta pronunciación, mostró un gran orgullo.

Siguieron hablando sobre el nombre de Yaiza, y eso les llevó a comparar su nombre y el de Fernando, lo que a su vez llevó a los tres a hablar sobre el tema de sus pilotos favoritos. “McLaren ¿eh?” le dijo Jenson cuando Sebastian les explicó los gustos de la chica. Ella asintió orgullosa y aceptó la mano que Jenson le ofrecía, las cuales al chocar hicieron un ruido victorioso.

-          Me indigné mucho cuando te fuiste.-sin saber a cuento de qué, le dijo a Lewis lo que pensaba de su marcha a Mercedes. Jenson suspiró irónico y Sebastian soltó un burlesco sollozo.- Pero bueno, también me gusta Mercedes, así que te acepto, te acepto.-Lewis sonrió y volvió a reír.

No hablaron mucho tiempo más. Los tres chicos comenzaron una conversación de la cual Yaiza no conseguía entender mucho, pues el tecnicismo inglés más interno de la fórmula 1 no le dominaba. Tal vez por eso agradeció la llegada de la prometida de Jenson, Jessica, que bajaba del hotel con un vestido azul oscuro muy sencillo pero que le hacía parecer una princesa. Se acercó a Jenson y se agachó para darle un beso. Yaiza notó cómo Lewis les miraba serio, pero no le dio importancia y prefirió reír los comentarios de Sebastian sobre lo moñas que eran los dos enamorados. Jenson se despidió de la compañía que había tenido esa larga hora y se marchó con Jessica a saber dónde. Lewis se levantó también y se despidió de ellos. Parecía cansado, así que no intentaron retenerle.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Sebastian y Yaiza volvieron a hablar, y fue para comentar lo locos que estaban Nico y Dani, que cantaban a voz de grito una canción de [Aerosmith](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JkK8g6FMEXE). Nico gritaba con una voz que por suerte no se dedicaba al a música. Dani le acompañaba con una representación física femenina.

-          Con lo que me gusta esa canción, cómo la destrozan.-dijo Yaiza. Sebastian asintió. Cuando acabó la canción, Nico mostró su enfado con la minicadena que le habían dejado en el hotel, así que la repitió unas cuantas veces mientras Dani seguía fingiendo ser su amada en la representación. Sebastian reía muy alto y no podía evitar llorar. Yaiza se limitaba a observar, afirmando en su mente que ni en los mejores momentos de su plan podría haber acabado como estaba.

-          ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?-preguntó él, una vez la cosa se calmó y Nico y Dani se sentaron en la barra a beber algo.- ¿Dirás algo en tu periódico?

-          No lo sé… Tal vez me espero a que me digan algo en Australia, y ya si eso vuelvo pidiendo perdón.-él rió.

-          Hombre, volver no volverás, aunque no te cojan en Ferrari, ya te meteremos en algún lado.

-          Vaya, gracias.

-          No las des.-ambos estaban sentados en el borde del sofá. Ella tenía su cabeza apoyada en las manos, que a la vez se apoyaban en los brazos que descansaban en vertical sobre sus rodillas, pegadas. Él tenía las piernas separadas con los brazos apoyados en las mismas, dejando caer sus manos hacia el medio, en donde se unían. Su tronco compartía inclinación con el de ella.- Me caes bien.-se limitó a decir mientras se miraban.- Así que si te podemos echar una mano, lo haremos.-pluralizó. Y volvió a acordarse de su amigo finlandés.- Y si no, pues, le decimos a Kimi que haga algo.

Volvieron a reír y esta vez ambos acordaron sin palabras mantenerse en silencio un rato. Minutos más tarde, él volvió a preguntarla sobre su viaje a Australia, y ella se sinceró diciéndole que no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo lo haría. En ningún momento esperó que Sebastian le ofreciese ayuda monetaria, pero le pareció un gran detalle el que este le dijese que hablaría con la FIA para ver si había forma de que la gente que viajase desde Inglaterra pudiese acogerla en algún vuelo. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que tal vez, cuando saliese de ese Hotel, no volvería a verles nunca. Si la FIA nunca la llegaba a llamar, o si ella no podía conseguir el dinero para viajar al fin del mundo, no podría asistir a su entrevista de trabajo y por tanto, perdería el puesto.

Pasó un rato largo hasta que surgió otro tema de conversación. A ninguno le molestaba el silencio, pero Yaiza tenía la impresión de que la próxima frase que él diría sería una despedida, puesto que cada vez era más tarde y la sala cada vez contaba con menos gente. Y efectivamente, por ahí fueron los tiros.

-          ¿Qué haces ahora?-dijo él mientras se levantaba.

-          Pues, no sé.-fue sincera.

-          ¿Te quedas?-preguntó. Ella se levantó también y no contestó, porque no sabía qué decir.- Puedo decirles que nos den otra habitación para que te quedes esta noche.-sorprendida, siguió en silencio.- No me parecería ético que fueses sola a casa a estas horas de la noche, que vete a saber dónde vives.

-          Lejos.-sentenció con una risa que él acompañó.

-          Te ofrecería que durmieses en mi cuarto, pero sólo tiene una cama.-Antes de que ella dijese alguna barbaridad quitándole importancia a ese detalle, él empezó a andar hacia el hall, en donde ambos fueron a la recepción. Allí, Sebastian empezó a hablar con el recepcionista, el cual parecía agotado, para convencerle de que le dieran otra habitación al nombre del equipo Red Bull. Después de telefonear a otra planta e ir en busca de su jefe, el chico le dio una tarjeta bastante cutre a Yaiza, la cual cogió más sorprendida que nunca. Dormir en el mismo hotel que ellos. Quién se lo iba a decir.

Miró el número de su habitación y comprobó que pertenecía a la tercera planta. “Ahí estamos nosotros”, dijo él, algo que Yaiza supuso al entender que estaba la habitación al nombre de Red Bull, pero no se quiso burlar. Él explicó que en esa planta estaba también Toro Rosso, Force India y Williams, mientras que decidió obviar a qué planta pertenecían los otros equipos. Una vez llegaron a la puerta de Yaiza, Sebastian paró frente a ella. Por un momento, lo único que pasaba por la mente de la chica era no tardar en abrir la puerta con la tarjeta, algo que se le daba francamente mal. No quería hacer el ridículo en la despedida. Una vez la hubo abierto, más tarde de lo que le hubiese gustado, se situó bajo el marco de la puerta y miró a Sebastian con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la cual él compartió.

-          Bueno.-dijo ella

-          Bueno.-repitió.

-          Pues… Muchas gracias.-él volvió a negar, rechazando sus palabras y aceptando la chaqueta que había prestado a Yaiza, y que esta le devolvía.- En serio. No me esperaba tener tanta suerte.

-          Espero verte en Australia con un traje de Ferrari persiguiéndonos.-ella rio.- O en su defecto, de Mercedes.-Volvieron a compartir un saludo simple y él se acercó a ella para darle dos besos. Justo cuando se marchaba hacia la derecha, Yaiza se quedó mirando el vacío rellano que aparecía frente a ella, suplicando que Sebastian hubiese olvidado decirle algo, provocando su regreso.- Ay.-le oyó decir, viendo como regresaba a su puerta como si, de verdad, hubiese olvidado algo.- Nosotros -dijo refiriéndose a los pilotos.- empezaremos a dejar el hotel sobre las once de la mañana, porque cada uno nos vamos a nuestras casas antes de viajar, así que te recomiendo que salgas a la misma hora.-ella asintió.- Estoy dos habitaciones para allá, si necesitas algo o pasa algo… -no le hizo falta acabar la frase. Yaiza asintió agradecida y él se marchó, esta vez de forma definitiva, tras guiñarle un ojo de forma simpática.

Cerró la puerta con el peso de su espalda, y por fin tuvo unos segundos en solitario para asimilar todo aquello. Le dieron ganas de abrir lo que acababa de cerrar para ir dos puertas más allá a llamar y comprobar que era mentira y que allí no había ningún Sebastian Vettel. Pero tuvo cordura y se dirigió al centro de la habitación. Una habitación más grande que cualquier cosa que hubiese visto nunca. Comprobó que había dos camas y pensó en sí Sebastian le habría mentido y en realidad no querría invitarla a su cuarto. “Es comprensible”, se dijo a sí misma, aceptando que eso ya era pedir demasiado. Una vez se sentó en el borde de su cama, cogió aire con ganas y repasó cada detalle de esa noche. Tras varios minutos, se dio cuenta de que no sólo era probable que la despidiesen del periódico o que no volviese a ver a Sebastian, sino que tampoco vería a Jenson, Lewis, Nico’s y compañía. Se sintió despreciable por no haberse despedido en condiciones. En el fondo asumió que ellos no le daban importancia, al fin y al cabo seguro que ya no se acordaban de ella, pero para Yaiza esas horas fueron las más importantes de su vida, y consideraba a esos pilotos de otro mundo con los que había compartido risas como sus mejores amigos. Después de negar varias veces y de llamarse loca a sí misma, empezó a pensar en lo tonta que había sido al ser tan fría en las despedidas. “Debería haber abrazado a Jenson y Lewis”, pensó, “o al menos dos besos y un hasta siempre”. “Joder, debería haber bailado con Nico y Dani”, y entonces recordó la canción de Aerosmith que tanto le gustaba y se sintió aún peor. Incluso se sintió fatal por no haber podido despedirse de Kimi y darle las gracias, y eso que sabía que no había sido culpa suya.

Intentó no deprimirse por aquello, y se intentó decir a sí misma que todo era un sueño y que mañana despertaría en su piso cutre de Londres. Por tanto, siguiendo con la realidad que asumía no existía, abrió su bolso y de él sacó su móvil, el cual, sin sorpresa, no tenía ni una notificación pero sí un mensaje de ‘Conecte el cargador’. Menos del 10% de batería. Acto seguido sacó de su bolso un cargador de viaje y lo conectó al primer enchufe que vio, justo al lado de una mesilla de noche de la cama más cercana a la puerta. Lo enchufó y este empezó a cargar.

Fue al baño y, como pudo, se desmaquilló con unas toallitas que venían en el pack de bienvenida del hotel. Tardó bastante y tuvo que usar unas cuantas de esas pequeñas toallitas, pero finalmente dejó su cara radiante de maquillaje y roja como un tomate por el frotar. Se la lavó y fue hacia su cama, que había decidido que fuese la de la derecha. Se dio la vuelta antes de llegar a ella y fue hacia el armario más cercano, en el cual sólo había perchas y mantas. Dudó y fue al otro armario, en el lado opuesto, y el resultado fue el mismo. Después de llamarse torpe, acudió al baño del que acababa de salir y abrió el pequeño armario que este tenía, y efectivamente, allí encontró un albornoz que parecía de tela cara la cual usaría como pijama.

Después de quitarse su vestido y de descubrir que olía a una especie de bebida alcohólica, lo dejó sobre una silla y lo puso cerca de un radiador que soltaba mucho aire caliente. Se puso su bata-pijama y se metió en la cama y justo antes de tumbarse, puso la alarma en el móvil. No quiso pensar en nada más, porque si lo hacía, sabía que no pegaría ojo.

 


	2. Sandra

Si no fuese porque le tenía poco aprecio a su teléfono, se hubiese preocupado por el golpe tan brusco que le dio contra la mesilla tras apagar la alarma. Tras varios segundos maldiciendo a su Samsung, comprobó la hora: las doce menos trece minutos exactos. Volvió a maldecir al darse cuenta de que debió de programar mal la alarma y asumió que tanto Sebastian como el resto se habrían marchado. Se sentó apoyándose en el respaldo y se colocó la bata, que estaba completamente alborotada alrededor de su cuerpo. Cogió de nuevo el teléfono, buscando la comprobación sobre que se había equivocado al programar el despertador. Y así fue, en vez de las once menos cuarto, el reloj fijado marcaba una hora más, y con ese error perdió su última oportunidad de verles.

Bajó la barra de notificaciones, en los cuales había novedades. Vio que tenía dos peticiones de amistad en Facebook, que correspondían a dos compañeros del –antiguo- trabajo, acompañadas de mensajes que se podían resumir en “ _¿Dónde narices estás? Estamos preocupados_ ”. También tenía doce WhatsApps de Sandra, al igual que dos llamadas perdidas las cuales no quiso comprobar en ese momento. Siguió bajando y vio que tenía un nuevo seguidor en Twitter, el cual rompió el mágico momento al descubrirse que era una cuenta spam. Y por último, también tenía dos notificaciones sobre que sus aplicaciones de Instagram y de Facebook se habían actualizado correctamente. Antes de acceder para ver qué tenían de nuevo esas actualizaciones, le dio un brinco el corazón e, inconscientemente, gritó y tiró el teléfono a los pies de la cama. Se llevó las manos a la boca.

Sandra la iba a matar. Hacía ya cincuenca minutos que debería estar recogiéndola en el aeropuerto. Corrió a leer los WhatsApps no sin antes comprobar que eran suyas las llamadas perdidas. Entre la conversación pudo distinguir más de seis insultos diferentes y más de siete maldiciones. Sin leerlas, pulsó el botón de llamada y esperó que ella contestase, lo cual no se hizo esperar.

-          ¡Te voy a matar!-gritó enfurecida.- ¡Te juro que lo hago!

-          ¡Sandra!-sonaba lastimada, y eso le quiso transmitir a su amiga recién llegada a la isla.- ¡Sandra en serio, lo siento! ¡Mi móvil, la alarma…!

-          ¡No se te ocurra ponerme la puta excusa de la alarma!-cortó.-¡¡Llevo tres cuartos de hora en la terminal con cuatro maletas sin saber a dónde narices ir porque como me dijiste que venías a por mí no traje apuntada la puta dirección de la casa!

-          ¡Sandra, te juro que lo siento!-insistía.- ¡Coge un taxi –y antes de que su amiga respondiese, continuó.- yo lo pagaré!

-          ¡Eres una z—

-          ¡Lo siento!-repitió, estaba angustiada.- ¡Ven al Hotel British Star!

-          ¿!Que vaya a dónde?!

-          ¡Al Hotel British Star!

-          ¿!Me estás tomando el pelo?!

-          No…-por fin bajó su tono de voz.- Es largo de contar, pero has de venir aquí, yo te espero.

-          ¡No sólo me dejas tirada, sino que encima me haces coger un taxi y plantarme en un hotel!

-          Sandra, confía en mí. ¿Alguna vez te he dejado tirada yo?

\-          No...-respondió más calmada.

-          Pues será que esta vez he tenido un motivo ¡¿No crees?!-sintió como Sandra asentía en la distancia, llena de furia en busca de comprensión.

-          Hotel British Star.

-          Ahá.

-          Te quiero en la puta puerta desde ya para pagar al taxista.-Sandra oyó a su amiga decir gracias en bajito, y prosiguió.- Y más te vale no pretender que me quede en ese hotel, porque sabes que no tengo ni un duro, sólo tengo el puto dinero del alquiler del piso, al que por cierto, se me han quitado las ganas de ir.-Yaiza entendió que no lo decía en serio, pues Sandra habría estado ahorrando mucho tiempo para poder irse a vivir con Yaiza a Londres, y por fin había llegado ese momento.

Cuando colgaron, Sandra cogió el taxi que tenía en la fila de delante, el cual había visto cambiar de posición ya varias veces. Tras agradecer al conductor su ayuda metiendo las maletas en el compartimento trasero, se sentó en la parte de atrás y le pidió que le llevase al Hotel British Star, algo que llamó la atención del hombre canoso, que no relacionó la presencia de Sandra –una básica de tirantes blanca con una cazadora vaquera y un pantalón vaquero con deportivas- con la presencia de los típicos de ese hotel. Pero no puso objeciones, y más al ver la cara con la que Sandra respondía a su mirada.

Yaiza por su parte, corría de un lado a otro, sin entender por qué, pues sólo tenía que meterse dentro de un vestido. Cuando se lo puso, y cuando comprobó que el olor a alcohol seguía presente, se metió en sus incómodos zapatos y guardó el cargador en el bolso. Al comprobar que no había tardado tanto, se arriesgó a ir al baño y recorrer sus ojos con un eyeliner. No podía salir a la calle sin maquillarse siquiera eso. Mientras salía por la puerta y cogía la tarjeta, con la mano suelta se restregaba un poco de corrector por las ojeras, las cuales eran más oscuras que de lo habitual. Giró hacia la izquierda, y de un movimiento brusco, fue hacia la derecha y se apoyó con la mano en la segunda puerta desde la derecha de la suya. Sin pensarlo dos veces, llamó, y justo tras hacerlo, deseó que Sebastian no estuviese ahí, porque se sentiría estúpida molestándole para volver a despedirse, o incluso para despertarle, si hubiese cambiado su horario de salida. “¿Y si sale en pijama?” se preguntó. “¿Y si no lleva pijama?” volvió a suplicar que Sebastian no estuviese, y tras varios segundos esperando, se marchó con una parte de tranquilidad y otra de tristeza. Empezó a correr por el pasillo rumbo al ascensor. El marcador ponía que venía de la planta de arriba, así que rápido le llamó para que parase en la suya, y este así lo hizo.

-          ¡Tú!-gritaron desde el interior del compartimento.-¡¿Pero qué coño…?!

-          ¡Kimi!-gritó ella, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Entró en el ascensor y este siguió bajando. Kimi tenía los ojos desorbitados y miraba a todos lados como si hubiese una cámara oculta. Tenía la boca abierta, pero no hablaba, y su mano seguía sujetando el móvil que miraba cuando se abrió la puerta.- ¡Oh Kimi, ayer te estuve buscando! ¡No sabes cuán—

-          ¿Qué coño haces en mi hotel, acosadora?-gritó indignado. Yaiza reía ante los ojos de Kimi, que no entendía su actitud risueña.

-          ¡Es una historia muy larga! Tuve un encontronazo con Sebastian… Con Vettel.-aclaró, Kimi desorbitó aún más los ojos.- Y bueno, tras hablar mucho con él me invitó a la fiesta de este hotel -el ascensor llegó al hall.-y te estuvimos buscando para darte las gracias por conseguirme una entrevista con la prensa de Ferrari, y—

-          ¿Que qué?-preguntó susurrando, como si no creyese nada.

-          ¿Qué?

-          ¿Qué Matilda… te ha dado una entrevista?-Yaiza asintió sin entender la pregunta de Kimi.- Vamos, no me jodas.

-          Pero ¿Por qué…?-y lo entendió. Estaba en lo cierto, y lo había estado desde el primer momento. Kimi fue a Matilda para que Matilda dejase mal a Yaiza negándole una entrevista, pero le salió el tiro por la culata. Su gesto perdió ese rasgo risueño.- ¿Qué pretendías conseguir?

-          ¡Que te diese un escarmiento! ¿Qué te crees, que el mundo es de color de rosa y que vas a conseguir un empleo colándote en una fiesta?-preguntó mientras salía del ascensor, huyendo de Yaiza.

-          Pues da la casualidad de que lo he conseguido.-andaba detrás suya.- Y no sólo eso, Nico Rosberg y Lewis Hamilton se han ofrecido a hablar con su equipo de prensa para ay—

-          Qué raro, los santos del Pit Lane.-dijo burlándose de ellos. Yaiza sin embargo, pese a que le molestó esa crítica hacia dos personas que le habían tratado como una reina, no notó sinceridad alguna en la intención de Kimi. Algo le daba a entender que lo decía por molestar, por destacar su actitud frente a la suya. Pensó que si de verdad no quería ver a Yaiza, se habría ido a un sitio donde ella no pudiese seguirle. Y pensó que ni mucho menos seguiría respondiéndola.

-          Más santos que tú seguro.-burló ella.- Aun así gracias por el acto de generosidad desinteresada.-dijo con retintín. Él se paró en seco y se giró a ella, dejando la maleta de la que tiraba suelta en un lado. Se miraron con rabia y frialdad a partes igualeshasta que él negó con la cabeza y empezó a andar, tirando de nuevo del maletín. Yaiza se preguntó qué narices llevaría allí, si sólo habían ido a Londres para la fiesta.

-          Fangirls del demonio.-despotricaba mientras andaba.

-          ¿Fangirl? Te aseguro que yo de eso tengo poco.-elevó la voz cuando ambos salieron a la calle, en donde Kimi esperaba un coche desde la escalera de la entrada.- Y menos de vosotros.-dijo señalando el escudo de Ferrari que tenía la maleta. Él la miró de nuevo.

-          ¿Vas a trabajar en mi equipo y ni siquiera nos apoyas?

-          Tienes razón.-Yaiza seguía con gesto serio, pero disfrutaba de aquello como una niña. Era como si llevase toda su vida picándose con Kimi.- En el fondo quiero que gane Alonso. Ya sabes, viva España.

Kimi dejó los ojos en blanco y se fue hacia un taxi que llegaba murmurando algo en finlandés. Cuando llegó hasta este, comprobó que tenía pasajero, así que esperó despotricando otra vez hasta que saliese. La puerta trasera se abrió y de ahí salió Sandra, que miraba de frente a donde estaba Yaiza.

-          ¡Más te vale venir tú a recoger las putas maletas!-gritó ella en inglés, dejándole claro así al conductor que no saliese a ayudarla, ya que lo tendría que hacer su amiga.

-          Veo que nadie te aguanta.-comentó Kimi hacia Yaiza. Sandra, que no se había percatado de nada, se giró esperando encontrar algo que respondiese a su pregunta de “¿Quién cojones se mete en nuestra conversación?” pero se quedó muda al ver el panorama. Kimi pasó por su lado sin casi mirarla para dejar su maleta en el maletero, el cual abrió.- ¿!Vienes a recoger las cosas o qué?!-le gritó Kimi a Yaiza, que no sabía muy bien qué hacer ante la mirada ojiplática de Sandra, que miraba al chico sin cesar.

-          No ayudes, no te vayas a romper una uña.-dijo Yaiza a Kimi cuando llegó al maletero y empezó a sacar cosas. Kimi observaba con los brazos cruzados como ella se medio dislocaba los hombros sacando las pesadas maletas de Sandra.

-          Como tengamos la desgracia de que trabajes para mí, ya te enseñarán a no hablarme en ese tono.-dijo mientras metía su maleta en el ya vacío compartimento. Justo en ese momento, y adrede, Yaiza bajaba la tapa del mismo, rozando así las manos de Kimi, que apoco más quedaron aplastadas.

-          Y a ti te enseñaremos a tratar mejor a las damas.

Kimi volvió a maldecir en su idioma natal y se fue hacia la puerta trasera que Sandra había dejado abierta, entrando por ella e ignorando el irónico “¡Adiós Kimi!” que Yaiza le dirigía con tono amable.

Una vez se hubo marchado el coche, Sandra desvió la mirada hacia Yaiza. Si no fuese porque es físicamente imposible, Yaiza hubiese dicho que su amiga no había pestañeado desde que vio a Kimi. Se miraron atónitas, y finalmente la recién llegada movió los párpados arriba y abajo. Abrió la boca un par de veces, mientras con la mano señalaba el lugar donde había estado el taxi. Por un momento esperó con ansia que otro piloto saliese de hotel, para evitar así tener que darle una explicación, pero su amiga no aguantaba.

-          Qué, cojones, era, eso.-dijo.

-          Era Kimi Raikk—

-          ¡Ya sé quién es!

-          ¿Y por qué pregun…? -no acabó la frase al ver la ira con la que su amiga le miraba. Desde siempre, Kimi había sido su piloto favorito. O más que un piloto favorito.- ¿Ves como tenía una excusa?

Invitó a su amiga a entrar al hall del hotel, y se acordó del primer recuerdo del pasado día, de cómo empezó a tramar su plan final, el cual pese a ser una mierda, como bien decía Kimi, terminó dando resultado.

Se sentaron en el sofá más cercano a la puerta, y le dieron las gracias al botones que les había ayudado a subir las pesadas maletas. Después de preguntar sin recibir respuesta que qué narices llevaba Sandra en las mismas, Yaiza comenzó a contarle toda la historia. Toda. Con pelos y señales. Desde el origen de su plan, hasta el momento en el que Kimi casi perdió sus dedos con el maletero de un coche.

-          Podrías decir algo, o…-Sandra no había abierto la boca desde que entraron por la puerta del hotel. Yaiza sólo había narrado su experiencia, pero aún no se había atrevido a iniciar la conversación de sobre cómo plantarse en Australia. Por eso Sandra decidió tomar el control tras varios minutos callada.

-          ¿Cómo vas a ir a Australia?-la pregunta no era tal y como la había planteado Yaiza en su cabeza, y además de que la cara de rabia que tenía su amiga le hacía preocuparse.

-          ¿Vas?

-          ¿Sí? ¿Tú?-preguntó irónica en tono enfadado. Yaiza vio por dónde iban los tiros.

-          No. Nosotras. Las dos.

La risa que soltó Sandra se sintió como una patada en el estómago a Yaiza, que la miraba con indignación con ganas de gritarle. No entendía cómo podía estar así ¿Acaso no era un sueño de ambas entrar en ese mundo? ¿Acaso no prefiere vivir en la Fórmula 1 alrededor del mundo en vez de en un piso cutre de Londres? Yaiza no sabía por dónde empezar a preguntar, así que se limitó a mirar con los ojos llenos de ira.

-          ¿Me has preguntado si quiero ir? -Yaiza no respondió.- Porque claro, para qué comentarte tu plan, el cual no entiendo cómo ha salido adelante.-esto último lo susurró, como si se lo dijese a sí misma.- Por ver si quiero ir o no ¿No? -Yaiza estuvo a punto de gritarle “ _¡Pues no vengas!_ ” pero Sandra vio sus intenciones.- ¡Y no se te ocurra decirme que no vaya, porque tienes mucha cara al hacerme venir hasta aquí para nada!

Sandra se levantó del sofá y fue hacia sus maletas, queriendo cogerlas para irse de ese Hotel, pero no recordaba lo mucho que pesaban y por tanto empezó a maldecir en el aire la poca fuerza de sus brazos. El botones se acercó a ella para ayudarla de nuevo pero Sandra gritó un rotundo _no_ que hizo que el chico saliese botando hacia atrás. Yaiza se levantó, casi llorando por la furia.

-          ¡Eres una cría!

-          ¡¿Cría!? ¡¿Yo!? -ambas se encararon.- ¿Quién es la que se ha colado en una fiesta y se ha gastado todos sus ahorros para conseguir una jodida entrevista para Ferrari?¿Quién…?-Sandra paró en seco mientras se miraban. Seguía cabreada pero algo en su cabeza le dijo que parase. Su conciencia en forma de angelito empezaba a hablarla. “ _Sandra, escucha lo que acabas de decir_ ”. Sandra se contestaba como demonio que no lo haría. Su conciencia volvió a recordárselo. “ _Yaiza ha dado todo por esa entrevista, la cual ha conseguido_ ”. Las dos voces mentales tenían una discusión entre ellas. “Y qué me importa, a mí no me ha preguntado si quiero ir” “ _Porque quieres ir, Sandra, y ella lo sabe_ ”. “No”.

-          Quién qué.-presionó su amiga, que se mordía el labio aguantando las ganas de llorar. No podía creer que Sandra actuase así. Aunque su conciencia también hablaba con ella para decirle “ _dale tiempo, Yaiza, deja que lo asuma y que mire todas las opciones_ ”.

Yaiza fue la que desconectó la mirada de los ojos de Sandra, que seguía quieta mirando a la nada. La que evitaba llorar fue hacia las maletas a cometer el mismo error que su amiga: moverlas. Ella sin embargo no maldijo al aire y sí aceptó la ayuda del botones, que no se atrevía muy bien a ayudarle.

-          Qué estás haciendo.-dijo Sandra, aún de espaldas a Yaiza.

-          Llevar tus maletas a un taxi.-Sandra se giró.- Yo me voy a ir a Australia, aunque tenga que vender un riñón.-explicó, ambas volvían a mirarse.- Es el sueño de mi vida, y sé que tú también quieres vivir en él. Así que tú decides a dónde vas.-Dio las gracias al botones, que puso las maletas en un carrito, el cual sacó por la puerta y empezó a bajar por la rampa de las escaleras.- O te vas de vuelta a Barcelona, o te vienes a mi casa  a quedarte en ella cuando yo no esté… O a ver desde allí cómo coño vamos a Australia…

Dejó a Sandra otra vez mirando a la nada mientras ella se dirigía a la recepción. Antes de poder empezar a hablar con la recepcionista, oyó cómo la puerta se volvía a abrir, y entendió que Sandra se había ido. Cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios para contenerse las lágrimas otra vez, y entonces habló con la chica que esperaba atenta sin entender nada de lo que había pasado en el hall.

-          Necesito…-tragó saliva.- que me de mi abrigo.-la chica arqueó las cejas.- Jenson Bu… ayer lo llevaron al ropero del hotel, no sé si es alguno en particular de la sala de actos o…-la chica asintió y le dijo que le traería el abrigo sin problemas, pero que le indicase cómo era. Repitió las mismas palabras que le dijo la noche anterior a Sebastian, y sintió la misma extraña sensación que al decir el nombre de Jenson. Era como si les conociese, pero sabía perfectamente que no era así. Y empezaba a entender por qué Sandra podría haber actuado como lo hizo. “ _Eres una imbécil, Yaiza_ ” se dijo a sí misma, tapando la voz de su conciencia, que era como si tuviese la boca tapada con un trapo. “ _Que son pilotos de fórmula 1, pon los putos pies en la tierra._ ”

-          Aquí tiene.-ella dio las gracias a la recepcionista, que trajo el abrigo en la misma forma en la que Jenson se lo trajo la noche anterior. Se fue a despedir de ella, pero la chica volvió a hablar.- Espere. Entiendo que es usted…-pausó intentando leer una nota.- No sé cómo decirlo, perdona. ¿Ieisa?

-          Yaiza.-dijo con una sonrisa tímida, disculpando a la chica.

-          Bien.-sonrió.- Dejaron esta nota para usted.-le entregó el papel donde leyó su nombre. Yaiza levantó la mirada atónita, esperando una explicación de la chica, que se tocaba el largo pelo rubio de manera nerviosa.- Oh, lo dejó el mismo hombre que dejó el abrigo, iba acompañado de otro hombre de raza negra y más bajito, de hecho sé que es para usted -dijo señalando la nota.- porque me explicó con qué abrigo debía darla.

Yaiza dio las gracias otra vez y volvió los ojos al papel. Leyó la primera línea y vio su nombre acompañado de un Hola anterior. Continuó leyendo.

 _Fue una lástima que no nos despidiésemos en condiciones_.

-la primera frase provocó en la portadora un efecto extraño. Soltó un pequeño gemido como si su llanto quisiese salir afuera, pero su cuerpo le impidiese el acceso. Siguió-

_Puesto que lo más seguro es que nos veamos en Australia, espero que no tengas que llegar a usar esto. Como te dije, es difícil que te den el puesto de trabajo a la primera, y más en una escudería, así que te dejo mi teléfono por si allí te encuentras sin trabajo y necesitas que te echemos una mano._

_Pd: No, lo siento, no sería en McLaren pero es de periodista, y creo que te gustará… Aun así, como digo, espero que todo vaya bien a la primera._

_Un abrazo,_

_Jenson B._

Comprobó que efectivamente, al final había un número de teléfono, el cual estuvo a punto de perder después de que una lágrima cayese justo al lado del último dígito. Intentó doblar el folio como pudo, pero terminó haciendo una bola y lo guardó en su abrigo. Lloraba como una niña, y volvía a ver esperanza en el horizonte. Lo único que quería era abrazara Sandra y decirle la buena noticia, pero recordó que esta se había marchado y que habían discutido justo cuando la voz de su amiga empezaba a gritar de nuevo.

-          ¿¡Vas a venir o qué?!-Yaiza se giró y la vio de brazos cruzados.- ¡Te recuerdo que no sé dónde coño vives!-ambas se miraron en la lejanía. Sandra parecía querer seguir hablando pero no se atrevía, y Yaiza sólo esperaba que ella hablase.- ¡No vamos a organizar un puto a viaje a Australia desde un jodido hotel! ¿¡No!?

 Yaiza sonrió como una niña y fue corriendo a su amiga, la abrazó y lloró en su hombro. Sandra, más fría, aunque no tanto como Kimi, puso sus manos en la espalda y la dejó desahogarse un rato, controlando ella también sus ganas de llorar.

-          Lo siento.-dijo Yaiza, Sandra puso la mano delante de su cara mandándola callar, no quería volver a discutir.

-          Más te vale tener otro plan para ir hasta allí, porque no tengo dinero ni ganas de gastar el poco que consiga en ir para nada.-Yaiza sonreía con la cara llena de lágrimas.

-          Tengo una buena noticia.-Sandra arqueó una ceja expectante. Ella levantó su folio arrugado, el cual acababa de sacar del abrigo, y se lo enseñó. Sandra empezó a leer sin entender muy bien nada, hasta que leyó la firma y abrió los ojos como platos. Tiró el folio al pecho de Yaiza, y lo miraba como con desprecio. Yaiza reía, y Sandra no pudo evitar soltar media sonrisa al saber que acababa de leer algo escrito por el mismísimo Jenson Button.

Ambas salieron del hotel hacia el taxi que esperaba justo donde había aparcado el anterior,  y el botones esperaba en la puerta del mismo para despedirlas, con sudor por la frente después de haber cargado con las maletas de Sandra. Ellas le dijeron adiós y le dieron las gracias, no sin antes darle una propina con lo poco que llevaban encima.

-          Nosotras intentando ahorrar y vamos dando dinero por ahí.-burló Sandra. Yaiza rio y de repente recordó algo.

-          ¡Te tenía que pagar el taxi de antes!-Sandra asintió.

-          Da igual, paga este.

Aprovecharon el camino en taxi para seguir hablando castellano un rato más, impidiendo así que el conductor entendiese todo lo que ellas decían. No paraban de releer la carta y Sandra obligó a Yaiza a guardar el número en el móvil. “Comprueba que es de verdad”, le decía, mientras Yaiza fruncía el ceño intentando averiguar cómo adivinar si era real el número o no. “¡Mira a ver qué foto tiene en WhatsApp!”. Después de actualizar varias veces la aplicación para que se grabasen bien los números, Yaiza encontró en la J la conversación no iniciada con Jenson.

-          Tiene un paisaje.-Sandra se mostró disgustada ante la decisión de Jenson de no usar su cara o la de él y su pareja para adornar WhatsApp. Aprovechando la ventana abierta en el móvil, Yaiza comprobó la última hora de conexión de Jenson, que marcaba las once y cuarto pasadas.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la casa de Yaiza, esta pagó al taxista, que aún tenía cara fastidiosa por no haber entendido palabra de sus viajeras. Los vecinos del barrio de Yaiza la miraban con retintín, ya que todos iban con sus ropas de fin de semana y ella llevaba aún su vestido negro, el cual apestaba a alcohol. Una vez entraron al portal, gracias a la ayuda de un vecino fornido que ayudó a las chicas a pasar las maletas por las escaleras y las puertas, las dos miraron con recelo la larga escalera que debía llevar al segundo piso.

-          Os ayudo.-dijo el chico, ignorando las continuas negaciones de las dos jóvenes, que pusieron cara de asco al ver cómo el musculado vecino quería fardar de brazos. Aprovecharon la situación y no insistieron en ayudarle. Una vez en su rellano, Yaiza abrió la puerta y dio la bienvenida a Sandra.

-          Espero que no sea nuestra casa por mucho tiempo.-Sandra la miró de reojo, aún no había asimilado del todo lo de Australia, y tampoco le hacía tanta gracia como a su amiga, que estaba en el paraíso.

-          ¿Pensamos dejar la casa?

-          Claro ¿No?

-          ¿Y dónde viviremos mientras no haya carreras?-Yaiza dudó en ese momento, pues no tenía ni la menor idea. Por no saber, no sabía absolutamente nada, pues al desconocer su supuesto futuro trabajo, desconocía la disponibilidad que debía tener.

-          Tal vez tenemos que viajar con ellos.- imaginó en alto. Sandra abrió los ojos como platos de nuevo.

-          Sí, sobre todo yo.-Yaiza se expresó desconcertada.- Te recuerdo que la que vas a trabajar eres tú.-Yaiza empezaba a preocuparse de la cantidad de errores que tenían sus planes. No había caído en que Sandra no tendría trabajo, y eso empeoraba las cosas. Aunque Yaiza tuviese empleo, su amiga no lo tendría, y por tanto, tal vez no puede alojarse con ella en los sitios. Y tal vez no podría viajar con los equipos. A Yaiza se le hizo un nudo en la garganta por los inconvenientes repentinos.

-          Bueno…-se acordó.- Tenemos a Jenson.

-          Tienes, tienes a Jenson.

-          Oh venga.-la cogió de las manos y la sentó en el sofá, el cual tenía polvo y no sabía por qué.- Encontraremos algo ¿Vale? Te lo prometo.

-          Yaiza. No soy periodista.

-          ¡Y qué! Ellos me dijeron que enchufaban a gente, cuando se enchufa da igual la profesión, va, en serio, lo conseguiremos…-Sandra parecía poco convencida, y miraba sus manos, que Yaiza tenía sujetas, preguntándose cuándo la soltaría. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que se volvió a romper el silencio.- Te prometo que si Australia sale mal, dejo de intentarlo.

-          Ah.-se sorprendió.- ¿Qué pensábamos viajar a Malasia también?

-          Yo… No sé, si no conseguía el empleo en Australia o alargaban mi selección, o tengo que hacer más entrevistas…No sé, pensaba llegar hasta el final.

Sandra volvió a sentirse mal por su amiga, pero no dejaba de lado su pensamiento. No podía forzarla a viajar a todos los países del campeonato en busca de trabajo. No podía por el simple hecho de que ni siquiera tenían dinero para el primer vuelo. Sabía que su amiga no la estaba obligando, pero sentía que mostraba pena adrede para convencerla.

-          Tú puedes ir al fin del mundo si quieres -comentó ahora Sandra.- pero yo después de Australia, me vuelvo a casa.

-          ¿Y si encontramos algo para ti?

-          Que no va a suceder…

-          Pero ¿Y si lo encontramos?

-          Pues ya veremos, yo que sé.-se soltó finalmente de las manos de Yaiza y miró de lejos las maletas, sin entender por qué pesaban tanto si no llevaba nada de peso. Yaiza se levantó a por agua, y de camino aprovechó para poner en alto el contestador. La voz del cacharro comunicó que tenía 6 mensajes nuevos, y sorprendida, dejó la nevera abierta y se asomó al salón. El primero tenía una voz familiar.

-          Yaiza, me tienes más que preocupada.-era la voz de Pantsy, su compañera de trabajo. A Yaiza se le cayó el alma al suelo, no se acordaba de su trabajo, ni de que tenía que dar señales.- ¿Dónde narices te metiste? Dime por favor que estás bien, prometo no decir nada al jefe.- el contestador dio un pitido dando paso al siguiente mensaje.- Buenos días, Díaz.-la voz de Ferguson inundó la sala.- Quiero que mañana a primera hora pase por mi despacho. Si es que aparece.

-          Ummm.-hizo Sandra. Yaiza se mordía las uñas. Continuó oyendo los mensajes de otros compañeros, entre ellos otro de Pantsy, y decidió llamarla.

-          H-hola Pantsy.-Sandra oía los gritos de la chica desde el otro lado del salón.- T-tranquila, estoy bien, estoy en casa… No no, no pasó nada, es una historia larga… No, en serio, estaba sola… Sí, sí…¿Qué?... Oh… ¿Quién dices que me vio?-su cara mostraba claramente que acababa de escuchar el nombre de Ferguson.- ¿Y c-cuándo dices que fue?...Ih.-sonó disgustada.- Vaya… Tú, tú… Vale, gracias.-sonrió un poco.- Lo siento, de verdad, pero no podía… Ya, ya, pero no podía contestar, ni decir nada… Oh, no puedo decirte nada ahora mismo... Sí, mañana voy a la oficina, Ferguson quiere verme… Sí, bueno, no pasa nada, entraba en mis planes.-planes de mierda, le dijo Kimi en su cabeza.- Hasta mañana Pantsy, y gracias de nuevo.

-          Qué.-dijo Sandra antes de que colgase el teléfono.

-          Adivina quién me vio salir del hotel con Sebastian.-Sandra, que se había levantado y permanecía al lado de las maletas, se llevó una mano a la cara y se tapó los ojos, que estaban cerrados. Yaiza volvía a morderse las uñas.- No conté con esto en mi plan.

-          No te voy a decir lo que opino de tu plan.-Yaiza rio un poco, le recordó a Kimi ese comentario y Kimi le hacía reír hasta respirando.

-          Ni lo que opino yo… Pensaba presentar mi dimisión si salía lo de Australia.-se lamentó.- Pensaba decirle que me puse mala y me tuve que ir, que le dije a alguien que le avisase pero que este no lo hizo.

-          Culpar a otros.-se burló.

-          No, porque ese alguien yo no sabría quién es, sería un invitado que no existe. Pero ya da igual, maldita sea. ¿Qué pensará de mí?

-          Tal vez te asciende.-Yaiza arqueó las cejas.- A lo mejor piensa que eres la churri de Vettel y te toma como alguien super importante.

Ese comentario hizo reír de nuevo a Yaiza, que consiguió relajarse un poco. Al fin y al cabo ya no había marcha atrás, y ya sólo quedaba esperar a la charla de la mañana siguiente.

Ayudó a Sandra a instalar sus cosas en el cuarto que había reservado para ella. Le habló del casero, al cual esperaba no tener que presentarle nunca, y le explicó cómo funcionaba la extraña ducha del baño. Luego, tras relajarse varios minutos en el sofá polvoriento, decidieron ir a comer fuera, Yaiza invitaba. Fueron a un pequeño bar que había en la misma calle que su piso, y pidieron un menú el cual era bastante económico para el sabor que terminó teniendo. En el momento del postre, Sandra no aguantó más y comenzó a atacar a Yaiza con preguntas sobre lo ocurrido. Ignoró la tensión, el futuro, y la situación en la que se encontraban para saber con más detalle cómo eran esos pilotos de los que tantas veces habían hablado. Cada cosa que Yaiza decía, Sandra se sorprendía más de ello.

-          Que Nico apareció… ¿Cómo?-preguntó cuando Yaiza le describió el atuendo de Nico Rosberg en la terraza de hotel. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue el interés de Sebastian en cuidarla.- Le gustaste.-Yaiza se echó para atrás en su asiento, como si huyese de las palabras soltadas por su amiga, pero esta insistía.- Venga no me jodas, yo no hago eso por nadie si no me gusta… Bueno no, no hago eso por nadie.-Yaiza rio.

-          Fue amable, él mismo me lo dijo, igual que Nico Hülkenberg: estamos siendo educados.-imitó la voz de un hombre alemán.

-          Sí, y por eso te pongo una habitación al lado de la mía.-Yaiza tiró la servilleta a la cara de Sandra, que reía al ver lo roja que se ponía su amiga. No, y no, repetía ella en su cabeza. 

Volvieron a casa poco después de tomar un café, y continuaron con su conversación hasta que entraron por la puerta. Sandra estaba agotada y decidió ir a echarse una siesta. Yaiza hizo lo mismo, no sin antes echar a lavar el dichoso vestido, el cual cada vez olía peor.

-          Gracias al señor.-dijo Sandra cuando vio que Yaiza echaba el vestido al cesto de la ropa.

La noche fue bastante tranquila. Vieron la televisión y pidieron pizza para cenar. No sacaron el tema pilotos hasta que recogieron toda la cocina, y fue simplemente para hablar de Australia.

-          ¿Cómo crees que reaccionarán al verte?

-          No lo harán.-cortó.

-          ¿Cómo que no?

-          No se acordarán, Sandra.

-          ¿Pero qué coño?

-          A ver Sandra, ven gente nueva cada día, no se acordarán de mí.-colocó una cacerola que le había costado fregar por las manchas resecas en el escurridor.- Como mucho Jenson, y eso si consigo llamarle y que me conteste.

-          Seguro que tienes la suerte de que Kimi te reconoce.-ironizó. Habían hablado de todos los pilotos excepto de él, el único al que ella había visto en persona.

-          Espero que se olvide de mí, porque si no veo que el curro lo pierdo de seguro. Es capaz de haber hablado con Matilda para decirle ¡Eh, que era broma lo de la acosadora!-Sandra rió, pero Yaiza se tomaba muy a pecho sus últimas palabras, pues las dijo con total sinceridad.

-          No creo que sea así.-Yaiza la miró fijamente.- A ver, sabemos cómo es, pero no creo que llegue a tanto. Y como dices, con suerte ni se acuerda de ti.

Se fueron pronto a dormir, y Sandra cayó rendida en el acto. Ni le dio tiempo a analizar el día que había vivido, el cual no se había imaginado ni en sus mejores sueños. Yaiza por el contrario, tardó varios minutos en caer dormida, ya que sabía que en cuanto sonase el despertador, tendría que ir a su oficina.

Y este sonó a las diez en punto. Se levantó con las manos temblando, y no sabía si era por frío o por nervios. Como cada día tras levantarse, cogió el móvil y miró Twitter para saber las últimas noticias y, a continuación, puso Instagram. Antes de bloquear el móvil tras su análisis informativo, decidió ver la conversación vacía de Jenson simplemente para comprobar su última conexión: pasada la una menos veinte de la noche. Sonrió y no supo por qué.

Se hizo un Colacao y, tras comprobar que le quedaba poco de las muchas reservas que llevó a Londres, hizo unas tostadas y las untó de aceite. Se sentó en la mesa y comió. Al poco rato llegó Sandra.

-          Odio mi pelo afro.-dijo, mientras señalaba su melena rizada. Yaiza casi se atraganta con el pan.

-          Me chifla.

-          A mí me asusta.

Se sentó en la mesa y cogió uno de los panes que Yaiza había tostado, que por suerte seguían calientes. Al ratito se levantó a por algo de beber, y trajo una caja de leche, la cual voló después de que las inquilinas del piso se bebiesen varios vasos.

-          ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

-          No, si tampoco tardaré.

-          Pues iré a dar una vuelta.-añadió.- Dame el nombre de la calle y el portal.-Yaiza notó como que era la enésima vez que Sandra le pedía la dirección y que ella se le olvidaba dársela. Se sintió mal y se levantó con el pan aún en la boca a por un papel y un boli, en donde apuntó los datos.- Por si me pierdo…-dijo mientras apuntaba la dirección en el GPS del móvil.

Mientras Sandra acababa de desayunar, Yaiza se fue a duchar. Cuando salió, se quitó la pinza del pelo con la cual intentó evitar que este se mojara y fue a vestirse: unos vaqueros y un jersey azul oscuro. Se puso las botas negras, cogió el abrigo, no sin antes dejar en la mesa la nota de Jenson para no perderla, y fue a por el bolso.

-          ¡Cuando salga te llamo! ¡Tus llaves están en la mesa!-gritó a Sandra, que se lavaba los dientes mientras intentaba gritar un vale que sonó como “fafe!”

Salió del portal y fue hacia el metro, el cual no quedaba lejos ni de su casa ni de su oficina. Las paradas hasta la redacción se le hicieron interminables, y una vez hubo llegado a la entrada le dio miedo entrar al hall, en donde la recepcionista miraba extrañada las horas de llegada de la que suponía era trabajadora del periódico.

-          Buenos días.-dijeron ambas. Yaiza se metió en el ascensor y esperó a que llegase a su planta, en donde esperaba no hubiese nadie más que su jefe, para que nadie tuviese que preguntarle. Pero su gozo en un pozo, pues la redacción estaba tan abarrotada como siempre. La gente andaba de un lado para otro, y ella se limitaba a mirar el suelo. Sentía los ojos clavados en su espalda, y se dio cuenta de que la noticia sobre ella saliendo de un hotel con Sebastian Vettel debería haber corrido tanto como su coche en 2013. Notó como una mano cogía su brazo y rebotó de un susto hacia atrás.

-          ¡Yaiza!-gritó Pantsy, que nerviosa le dio un abrazo.- No me tranquilicé ni siquiera hablando por teléfono.-Yaiza se emocionó al oír esas palabras, pero se extrañó de las mismas, pues pensaba que Pantsy sabía lo de Sebastian, pues ella misma le avisó de que Ferguson les vio.- ¿Estás bien?

-          Bueno… -miró al despacho.- Último día.

-          Jo, qué rabia me da.-dijo.- Eras mi compañera favorita.

-          Y tú la mía.-ambas se abrazaron, tenía mucho cariño a Pantsy, que llevaba un moño castaño bien grande sobre su cara pecosa. Se miraron con una sonrisa muy cariñosa.

-          Ánimo.

Se alejó de Pantsy y llamó de repente a la puerta de Ferguson. Se arrepintió de haber llamado tan rápido, y más cuando la voz de su aún jefe le pedía que pasase.

Justo unos kilómetros más allá, Sandra recorría las calles del barrio en el que ahora vivía. Veía bares y restaurantes que le hacían pensar sobre futuras tardes domingueras de merienda, pero se le pasaba rápido al recordar que tal vez no pasaba en esa casa más que medio mes. Anduvo un rato por las calles llenas de tiendas de barrio, y paró a comprar unas cosas para hacer la comida más tarde. Se sentía fuera de lugar, pero no por estar en un país diferente al suyo, sino porque el pensar en Australia le hacía sentirse intrusa en un país de paso. Sin darse cuenta, se paró en una agencia de viajes, y puesto que no tenía nada que hacer, pasó un momento a buscar algún folleto. La chica de la recepción le ayudó encantada a buscar las mejores ofertas para Australia, las cuales dieron un vuelco al corazón a la joven.

-          Como no me prostituya…-dijo en castellano. La chica que le ayudaba preguntó que qué había dicho, ya que no le entendió y pensó que se dirigía a ella, pero Sandra se disculpó, dio las gracias por los folletos y se fue sin saber si deprimida o aliviada por lo que había visto. Si todo era caro, tal vez no habría posibilidad de ir. Eso era algo que la tranquilizaba, porque desde un primer momento sus ganas de ir a Australia para ir a probar suerte eran pocas, pero por otro lado le deprimía, pues soñaba con que todo saliese adelante.

Tras parar en un Starbucks a tomar algo, se volvió a casa con las bolsas de la compra en las que huevos y lechuga se mezclaban con ofertas de vuelos al país de los koalas y canguros. No sin antes ver por el camino de vuelta –otro diferente al de ida- un montón de tiendas en las que los escaparates tenían corazones rojos, algo que le hizo querer vomitar. Llegó a casa cerca de la 13.30 y se puso a cocinar, pues le rugía el estómago. Guardó las cosas innecesarias de la compra antes, como la lechuga, pero dejó los huevos para intentar hacer una tortilla de patata. Era su recuerdo español para su compañera.

Puso música de fondo, lo cual amenizó la mañana hasta que llegó Yaiza. Sandra no oyó la puerta, pues su música estaba bastante alta, pero oyó cómo su amiga dejaba las llaves en un pequeño cuenco de la entrada. Miró hacia la puerta, con su delantal y un guante de cocina puesto. Yaiza se asustó al verla, algo que se le pasó rápido.

-          ¿Y bien?-preguntó la cocinillas.

-          A la calle.-resumió, sin parecer muy disgustada.- No me ha montado mucha bronca, aunque lo hubiese preferido.-Sandra esperaba más explicaciones.- Me ha dicho lo decepcionado que está conmigo y se ha disculpado por no hacerme una carta de recomendación.

-          Vaya.-Sandra no se sorprendió, y parecía que Yaiza tampoco.

-          Ahora tengo miedo de que hable con alguien.

-          ¿De qué? ¿Con quién?

-          Tiene millones de contactos en la FIA y en las escuderías. He tenido que decirle qué hacía allí, quedaba mejor decirle que buscaba trabajo a decirle lo que él pensaba, que era que iba a ligar con los pilotos. Así que tengo miedo de que conozca a Matilda y la llame, aunque no me ha dicho nada de que la conociese…

-          Bueno, tú no te preocupes por eso, ya no le vas a tener que volver a ver. ¿Qué llevas ahí?-señaló hacia un sobre que ella tenía en la mano. Recordaba no haber dejado nada en el buzón, el cual le costó abrir pues no funcionaba bien su ranura.

-          El finiquito.-enseñó la poca cantidad de libras y Sandra hizo una mueca.

-          Mételo en la hucha de Australia, que por cierto…-dejó el guante y fue a por los folletos, los cuales Yaiza cogió sin mucho asombro tampoco.

-          Más o menos lo que suponía.

-          ¿Qué vamos a vender?-Yaiza levantó la vista pero sin cambiar la posición de observación del folleto.- Habrá que vender algo para pagar ese pastizal. Porque además habrá que conseguir alojamiento, no creo que te dejen dormir en el cuarto de Fernando o Kimi.-tembló su voz al decir el último nombre.

-          No sé qué hacer… Además está lo que me dijo Seb, que no sé si es verdad o no.-se dio cuenta de que le había llamado Seb, y pensó en que se estaba tomando unas confianzas extrañísimas con alguien con quien había estado 4 horas.

-          ¿El qué?-Yaiza entonces recordó que no le contó esa parte de la historia, y se sintió aliviada ya que tal vez Sandra lo veía posible.

-          Sebastian -volvió al origen.- me dijo que intentaría hablar con la FIA para que nos metiesen en algún vuelo desde Londres.-la cara de Sandra hizo a Yaiza volver a la tierra, pues se mostraba igual de distante que el día anterior al oír la historia de su plan.

-          Ah, está bien. ¿Te va a llamar para decírtelo?

-          ¿Qué?

-          No tiene tu teléfono, y la FIA menos. Me da que aunque los convenciese, no habría opción de que nos enterásemos.-Yaiza definitivamente odió su forma de hacer planes y decidió no hacer más en su vida. Se sentó en la silla que tenían en la cocina y sin poder controlarlo, se puso a llorar. Sandra, que tenía el guante de nuevo puesto, miró a sus lados esperando que alguien le dijese qué hacer. Se acercó a Yaiza y acarició su pelo con la mano que no tenía guante, que se mantenía en lo alto.

-          Todo es una mierda.

-          Venga, venga.-seguía acariciando su cabeza sin saber cómo frenar el llanto.

-          No iremos a Australia.-sentenció.- Es una tontería ¿Quién me creo? ¿De verdad he llegado a pensar en que me darían un trabajo? Soy una imbécil.

-          Oye, venga.-Sandra ya se desquiciaba al no saber cómo consolar a su amiga.- Hagamos una cosa. No voy a decirte que el plan parezca funcionar.-Yaiza volvió a recordar su plan de mierda del día anterior y lloró más fuerte.- Pero intentémoslo. Vayamos a Australia y si no sale, nos volvemos. Así al menos lo intentamos.

No supo si lo decía por hacerla sentir bien o porque de verdad quería ir a Australia, pero sus expectativas eran igual de nefastas que las que su amiga había lloriqueado. Sin embargo, consiguió calmar a Yaiza, que la miraba sentada con ojos rojos, como si fuese una hija a la que su madre le había dicho que le llevaría al parque.

-          ¿Sabes una cosa?-Sandra llamó la atención de Yaiza, que negaba mientras seguía mirando a su amiga.- Ayer era San Valentín.

Se propusieron sin decir palabra no hablar de Australia, F1 o pilotos durante unos días, y lo llevaron a raja tabla. Los primeros días que Sandra pasó allí decidieron ir a hacer turismo por una ciudad que se sabían de pe a pa. Pero se hacían fotos como si fuese la primera vez que hubiesen ido, e incluso Yaiza se compró un gatito de peluche con una camiseta londinense. Sandra decidió pasar un día entero en Hyde Park de acampada, pero el plan se chafó –como era costumbre con los planes de ellas dos- al llegar un diluvio en plena tarde, lo cual les hizo cambiar su estrategia y volver a casa.

El viernes de la siguiente semana lo pasaron en los estudios de Harry Potter, en donde disfrutaron como si fuesen unas niñas pequeñas. A la vuelta, y antes de volver a casa, Yaiza llevó a Sandra a King’s Cross a hacerse fotos en el andén 9 y ¾, foto que imprimirán de vuelta casa a en una tiendita y que pondrían en un marco de fotos que había en la estantería del salón sin usar.

La verdad es que la primera semana de ellas como compañeras de piso fue más que gratificante. En ningún momento pensaron en lo que se les venía encima, o al menos no lo hicieron estando juntas, y mucho menos en alto. Sin embargo, con la llegada del sábado 22 y la repentina noticia en la televisión sobre los test de pretemporada de la Fórmula 1, no pudieron evitar el tema. Fue durante la comida, y Yaiza intentó no atragantarse al ver a los pilotos dar declaraciones. Se sentía extraña, no les veía como antes. Sin embargo no distinguía esa sensación que corría por su cuerpo. Fue Sandra la que rompió el hielo, justamente cuando Kimi empezaba a hablar por la televisión.

-          Deberíamos ir mirando qué hacer.-captó la atención de su amiga, que enrollaba espaguetis una y otra vez en un tenedor que si pudiese hablar, diría que estaba ya mareado.- No he dicho nada antes porque estando en las fechas que estamos, va a salir igual de caro lo cojamos ahora o luego, pero sobre todo por el alojamiento… Deberíamos ver qué hacer. Y sobre todo cómo pagarlo.

-          Si te soy sincera llevo pensando en ello desde el primer día-Sandra asintió, dando a entender que ella también.- Pero no se me ocurre nada… He pensado en vender algo, pero entre que los muebles no son nuestros, y entre que las cosas caras que tenemos no podemos venderlas…

-          ¿Qué tenemos caro?-se sorprendió Sandra.

-          Ordenadores o móviles.-Sandra asintió.- No son una fortuna, pero es lo más caro que podríamos vender, pero sería una idiotez, porque los necesitaríamos.

-          ¿Y no hay nada más?

-          No, porque las otras cosas caras que hay en esta casa y que no sean del casero son tus guitarras, y me niego rotundamente.-Sandra asintió decidida a la decisión de su amiga, agradeciéndoselo por otra parte. Por nada del mundo vendería sus guitarras.- Así que estamos sin… plan.

-          A lo mejor eso incluso nos ayuda.-rio Yaiza.- No sé… Es que encima Australia, ya podría ser un país Europeo, que siempre hay gangas en tren.-su amiga asintió.- Podríamos llamar a Lochte y Phelps y que nos lleven nadando.

Volvieron a reír e ignoraron el fin de los test de la televisión, en los cuales salían Kimi y Sebastian riéndose de camino a alguna rueda de prensa.

El haber hablado de ello las tranquilizó, pues ninguna se atrevía a sacar el tema. Pero sin embargo se dieron cuenta de que ayudó más a empeorar las cosas de cara a los nervios. Yaiza no paraba de mirar cosas en Internet, esperando una oferta asombrosa que las llevase a Australia por el precio del alquiler del piso, que era lo único que tenían. En total, poco más de 600 libras, que no daba para ni un solo vuelo.

Sandra miraba el dinero con pena, como si le pidiese que se multiplicara. Lo tenían en un jarrón en la mesa, después de que Sandra decidiese sacar del cajero su parte para acompañar a la de Yaiza, que provenía del finiquito de su empresa.

-          Lo peor es que como no vayamos a Australia, yo me tendré que volver a Madrid sí o sí porque no tengo trabajo.-se dio cuenta una semana después.

-          Puedes mirar algo, por si acaso.-le dio el periódico que habían comprado, para que mirase las ofertas de trabajo.

Yaiza ni siquiera abrió lo que su amiga le daba, ya que tenía la esperanza de no tener que mirar nunca esas ofertas. Llegó el lunes, y con ello llegó el caos. Por una parte, Yaiza pensaba en cómo organizaría su maleta de mano si fuesen a Australia, ya que si viajase y la contratasen, podría tener dinero suficiente para volver a por el resto de las cosas, así que no necesitaría todas ahora. Por otro lado, se ponía a llorar después de coger la maleta al darse cuenta de que todo empezaba a ser crudamente real: no tenían vuelo, y no iban a tenerlo.

Sandra invitó a Yaiza a comer. “Vamos a McDonalds, que a lo mejor luego echamos de menos los euros del Big Mac…” bromeó, pero Yaiza había perdido las ganas de reír con la llegada de la  última semana. Sandra no la presionaba, ya que terminó comprendiendo su situación, e incluso empezó a sentirse tan estresada como su amiga. Al contrario que ella, Sandra sí empezaba a ver posibilidades en que la cogiesen en el trabajo. “Si ellos dicen que lo hacen siempre…”, “la cosa es ir y buscarles, para que se acuerden de ella…”, “y joder, Jenson la atenderá y…”. Paró en seco, como si hubiese oído un disparo. Yaiza, que untaba su patata frita en el kétchup, la soltó de golpe del susto al ver que su amiga daba un golpe en la mesa con el refresco gigante.

-          Somos las personas más gilipollas del planeta.-Yaiza abrió la boca para protestar por el ataque gratuito de Sandra, pero no lo hizo porque le interesaba saber qué habían hecho mal ahora.- ¡Jenson!

-          ¿Qué pasa con Jenson?-se giró en su sitio, buscándole. Sandra le dio una colleja que hizo que Yaiza gritase de dolor, y antes de que esta pudiese devolvérsela, tuvo que coger el teléfono móvil que Sandra le tiraba. Yaiza parecía perdida.

-          ¡Tenemos su puto teléfono!

-          Ya, ¿Y qué quie…?-paró.- Oh.

-          ¡Llámale! ¡Pregúntale si Sebastian ha hablado con la FIA por lo del vuelo!-Yaiza empezó a temblar.- ¡O dile directamente que si nos puede ayudar él!

Las patatas se quedaron para tirarlas a la basura después del largo rato en el que Yaiza intentaba hablar entre tartamudeos. Sandra sonreía como si esperase que Yaiza saliese corriendo a llamarle, pero esta permanecía sentada sin poder levantarse.

-          N-no puedo hacerlo.

-          ¿Cómo que no?

-          Me da vergüenza.-Sandra dejó su sonrisa estática, convirtiéndola en una mueca de desesperación.

-          Me tomas el puto pelo.

-          N-no.-movía las manos de un lado para el otro.- Y-ya sabes que pienso qu-que no se acuerdan de mí. Y es obvio que no lo hacen. Cómo voy a llamarle. A él. No puedo.

-          Le llamo yo si quieres, me hago pasar por ti.-dijo sin darse cuenta de que ella tampoco podría hablar con Jenson por teléfono.- Oye, mira. Es eso o nada. Y lo sabes.

-          ¿Y si le escribo por Whats—

-          ¡No me seas cutre o me vuelvo a mi casa!

Yaiza asintió sin rechistar y empezó a comerse el McFlurry, el cual llevaba derretido desde hacía tiempo. Sandra tenía un tick en el pie que le hacía producir ruidos nerviosos en el suelo, pero no decidió controlarlo pues estaba poniéndose histérica con lo que tardaba Yaiza en acabar el helado. Algo que hacía a placer, ya que cuanto más tardase, más tarde hablaría con Jenson. O lo intentaría, al menos. Desesperada, Sandra cogió el helado y lo tiró a la papelera más cercana. A continuación, cogió de la muñeca a su amiga y tiró de ella, mientras ella tiraba de su bolso y chaqueta para no dejarlo.

-          Llama.-le obligó justo en la salida del McDonalds.

-          ¿No puedo esperar a llegar a casa?

-          No.

-          Sandra por favor, estoy histérica. Vamos corriendo si quieres, pero déjame hacerlo en casa.-Su amiga accedió ante el lamento de su amiga, que estaba a punto de desmayarse, y accedió también en lo de ir corriendo, solo que en vez de galopar fueron andando rápido. Estaban cerca de casa así que no usaron transporte público. Cuando subieron las escaleras, Yaiza se arrepintió de la idea de correr, pero Sandra, acostumbrada a usarlas, lo único que hacía era mirarla mal desde lo alto. Una vez en la casa, Sandra se paró en seco en el salón mirándola, esperando a que cogiese el móvil. Yaiza, para no hacerla rabiar, le hizo caso y lo desbloqueó tras sacarlo de su bolsillo.

Estaba histérica, y los dedos pulsaban las teclas que no eran. “Puto teclado táctil…” susurró, mientras buscaba en la agenda el número de Jenson. Una vez lo encontró, descubrió que era real y que no era una fantasía. Se sentó en la mesa, no sin antes acercar una libreta y un boli, por si este le diese algún dato o indicación. Justo cuando fue a pulsar el botón de llamada, Sandra la interrumpió con una petición.

-          ¿Puedes poner el manos libres?-reconocía que se moría de ganas por oír la voz de Jenson, y Yaiza se relajó esas milésimas de segundo para sonreír y aceptar. Llamó y activó el altavoz. En su cabeza esperaba que saltase el contestador, y en la de Sandra su conciencia gritaba “¡Jenson, cógelo!”. Y este hizo caso a Sandra tras cuatro tonos.

-          ¿Sí?

-          H-hola…-pausó, tragó saliva mientras Sandra le hacía gestos para que siguiese.- ¿Jen-Jenson?- se le oía respirar, como si mirase la pantalla pensando quién tenía su teléfono. Sandra se dio cuenta de que había sido raro que Jenson Button contestase a un teléfono desconocido, pero le agradeció el gesto en silencio.

\-         ¿Quién es?

-          S-soy Yaiza, no sé si te acuerdas de mí…-dijo lastimada.

-          ¿Cómo?

-          Yaiza.-repitió.- La chica del hotel, que estuvo contigo y con Seba—

-          ¡¡Ahhh!!-gritó, y en ese momento ambas respiraron profundamente.-¡Claro, claro! ¡Perdona! Es que tu nombre sigue siendo raro, pero claro que me acuerdo, Ieisa.-Sandra puso ojos de gato, como si se muriese ganas de gritar “¡Qué mono!”- ¿Estás en Australia?-dijo sorprendido.

-          N-no, no, de eso se trata, quería comentarte una cosa.-Jenson no la interrumpió.- Espero no molestarte, pero es que acordé con…Sebastian, que él hablaría con la FIA para ver si podría conseguir que pudiésemos volar con los últimos vuelos desde Londres…-pausó y Jenson no dijo nada, así que prosiguió.- La cosa es que no tengo nada de él, y él tampoco tenía nada mío.-ella se refería a números de teléfono o datos, y esperó que Jenson interpretase lo mismo.- Así que no sé muy bien si—

-          Pues no tengo ni idea.-dijo sincero.- En serio, mira que el otro día comentamos lo de que cuándo irías para allá.-a Yaiza le dio un vuelco al corazón, y Sandra le dio un manotazo en la mano.- Pero no sabía que iba a hablar con la FIA.

-          Oh…

-          ¿Pasa algo? ¿No tienes vuelo?

-          Bueno… Es que, son un poco… caros, y no tenemos dinero para pagar nada, ni siquiera alojamiento.

-          ¿Tenéis?

-          Oh, es que esa es otra… Viajaría con mi amiga, que… Que me ayudará.-por enésima vez en el mismo mes, no cayó en la cuenta de que ellos no sabían que viajaba con alguien, por lo que a lo mejor Sebastian le había conseguido un asiento en un vuelo, y no dos.

-          Oh, bien, bien.-no puso pegas.- Pues… Mira, hagamos una cosa. Yo es que ahora me voy a la fábrica y no voy a poder hacer nada.-se le notaba lastimado, como si no quisiese decir eso por no defraudarla.- Pero tengo que ver a Seb -otra vez ese diminutivo.-  entre hoy y mañana, así que le busco y le digo que se ponga en contacto contigo con lo que sea ¿De acuerdo?

-          Sí, sí.-no sabía qué responder, porque lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza sería un “¡Te quiero tanto, Jenson!”.

-          Pues bueno, Ieisa.

-          Llámame Yai.-cortó ella, sin saber por qué. Él rio.

-          Yai.-dijo bien.- Yo le busco y ya te decimos.

-          Muchísimas gracias, de verdad…

-          No las des, y no te preocupes que todo va a salir bien.

No respondió al adiós de Jenson, porque si lo hacía él iba a notar que la voz de Yaiza estaba llena de lágrimas, como su cara. Sandra se levantó y se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó, feliz, al ver que aunque al final no saliese, Jenson iba a intentarlo.

-          Venga, crucemos dedos.

Yaiza asintió y desde ese día se pasó las horas pegada al móvil. Cada vez que las rayas de cobertura bajaban, se indignaba y preocupaba por si la hubiesen llamado en ese momento. Sin embargo llegó el martes y luego el miércoles, y llegó su noche y Yaiza empezaba a aceptar otra vez una cruda realidad que Sandra ya no compartía. Ella había escuchado la conversación, y sabía perfectamente que podría haber una complicación de última hora, pero por el tono de Jenson, sabía también que este se lo comunicaría. “además, dijo que le diría a Sebastian que le dijese cualquier cosa”, se decía, por lo que asumía que una llamada o mensaje recibiría, aunque fuese negativo.

La noche del miércoles pasó muy lenta, sobre todo porque Yaiza no paraba de jugar con el móvil de arriba para abajo sin prestarle atención. Le desbloqueaba, miraba la conversación de Jenson, y comprobaba la hora de conexión. Parecía en línea cada vez que miraba, pero no se atrevía a escribirle, porque entonces le daría la razón a Kimi y sería una acosadora. “Kimi”, pensó, “seguro que hasta él me ayudaría por pena en este momento”.

Se fueron a dormir, no sin antes abrazarse como si se deseasen suerte para el jueves. “No lo tengas en silencio”, le recordó Sandra, viendo como su amiga asentía. Ella se metió en su cuarto con el portátil de Yaiza, y empezó a mirar los aeropuertos de Londres en busca de horas de salidas. Pretendía dar con alguna compañía cara que volase hacia Australia esos días, porque pretendía presentarse allí con la excusa de _tenemos una entrevista con Ferrari_ , por ver si daban pena y les dejaban entrar. Ante la tontería de su plan, empezó a pensar que a lo mejor no viajarían esa semana. “Aún hay libres”, pensó, por lo que se calmó al imaginar que ni Jenson ni Sebastian habían llamado porque tal vez aún no se sabía nada. No porque se hubiesen olvidado.

Se quedó dormida pronto, y por suerte apagó el ordenador a tiempo y lo dejó en el suelo, antes de que sus movimientos nocturnos lo tirasen. Se despertó a eso de las once, y salió al salón esperando ver una sonrisa en la cara de su amiga que le dijese “¡Ya está! Todo arreglado”, pero Yaiza tenía la misma cara que el miércoles, y jugaba de igual forma con su móvil. Le dio los buenos días y fue a por un vaso de leche, y le trajo otro a su amiga, que finalmente soltó el móvil para beber. Como si tuviesen un radar, no le dio tiempo a pegar un sorbo cuando el teléfono sonó. El vaso casi se estampa contra el suelo, pero sólo cayó en el sofá, que pasó de un negro terciopelado a un estampado de vaca. Yaiza paró sus nervios al ver que era un número desconocido, por lo que Jenson no era.

-          ¡Que puede ser Sebastian!-recordó Sandra, que se levantaba a por una bayeta, sin entender la torpeza de su amiga, que volvía a ponerse histérica. Cogió el móvil.

-          ¿S-sí dígame?- respondió en un inglés de prescolar.

-          ¿Hola?-su cara cambió otra vez a depresiva al comprobar que era una voz de mujer. Así se lo hizo saber a Sandra con una negativa, que volvía con el trapo y se ponía a limpiar.- ¿Ia…Iaisa?-Yaiza arqueó las cejas y se dio cuenta de que esa mujer no se había equivocado y la llamaba de verdad. A lo mejor era alguien del trabajo, que la readmitían, pensó. Pero no.- Soy Matilda Moccia. No sé si me recu—

-          ¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Soy yo!-gritó emocionada, arrepintiéndose después por si Matilda colgaba o por si Sandra la mataba por el susto.

-          ¡Hola!-respondió alegre.- Verás, me han dicho que no tienes forma de viajar hasta Australia…

-          Ahá

-          Bueno, hay otras dos personas que viajarán hacia aquí para la entrevista -o sea, que estaban ya allí, pensó Sandra.- y viajarán con algunos miembros de Ferrari, que viven en Londres. Te voy a dar el número de Louis para que le llames…-Yaiza empujó a Sandra para que buscase una libreta. A esta no le preocupó el empujón, de hecho lo comprendió y lo aceptó con ganas. Le trajo una con un boli.- Le dices quién eres, él está al tanto, ya te dirá él cuándo veros, de dónde sale el vuelo… Y recuérdale que viajas con acompañante, es importante…

Yaiza no había podido evitar llorar, y tenía la mano en la boca para evitar que un ruido interrumpiese a Matilda, que seguía explicándole el por qué otras dos personas que harían una entrevista viajaban con ellos. “Son viajes caros, y hacemos la excepción…”, Yaiza no soltaba prenda. Preocupada, Sandra decía algún “sí” para hacer creer a Matilda que Yaiza le escuchaba. Una vez hubo dado a Yaiza los datos de un tal Louis Zug, intentó darle las gracias como pudo, y Matilda se despidió con un amable “¡No hay de qué!”.

Cuando colgó, Yaiza soltó el teléfono, que fue a parar al suelo, y se acurrucó en sus rodillas para llorar, acción que animaba Sandra, que la abrazaba desde el frente encerrándola aún más en sus extremidades. “Te lo dije”, repitió cien veces, y a las cien Yaiza asentía. Mientras ella se intentaba tranquilizar, Sandra cogió la nota de la libreta y cogió su móvil. “Esta la hago yo”, le comunicó a la llorosa del sofá. Se fue a su cuarto y llamó a Louis, mucho más relajada que Yaiza hablando con Matilda.

-          Mmmm, hola ¿Louis?-preguntó cuando descolgaron.- Soy Sa..Yaiza Díaz…llamo de parte de Matilda…-se dio cuenta de que no recordaba su apellido, pero no hizo falta.- ¡sí! Esa -rio al ver como el pobre hombre intentaba pronunciar el nombre. Este le dijo a Sandra que esperaba su llamada, o la de Yaiza en este caso, ya que acababa de hablar con Matilda sobre los últimos detalles del vuelo. Sandra tomó nota de todo lo que le decía, y pudo comprobar que estaba todo en orden: aeropuerto, día, hora, vuelo, compañía… Cuando fue a colgar se acordó de lo importante.- ¡Louis, perdona! Me ha dicho Matilda que te recuerde que somos dos, o sea que viajo con acompañante…-él repitió la palabra sí un sinfín de veces y eso terminó de calmar a Sandra, que se veía sola en Londres. Una vez tuvo todo apuntado, salió del cuarto a por Yaiza, que parecía más calmada.- Ya tengo todo.-entonces Yaiza rompió a llorar de nuevo.

Salía el próximo lunes a las ocho menos cuarto de la mañana desde el aeropuerto más cercano. Yaiza se tiró desde el propio jueves haciendo las maletas, que finalmente fueron dos después de que Sandra le confirmase que Loius le había dicho que facturaban su equipaje. Sandra iba más relajada, aunque tampoco sabía cómo preparar sus maletas, ya que tenía que dejar muchas cosas en Londres. Luego cayó en la cuenta de, sí, otro problema.

-          Si perdemos el piso… ¿Qué hacemos con las cosas que no llevamos?-pero misteriosamente, Yaiza saltó con una sonrisa a grito de “¡Tengo un plan, y no es una mierda!”

-          He hablado con Pantsy, ya sabes, la chica de mi oficina.-Sandra asintió.- Dice que ella se puede quedar con las cosas, tiene un sótano enorme.-Sandra no se mostraba muy segura, ya que no quería dejar sus guitarras a una desconocida. Pero Yaiza siguió hablando.- Es de fiar, confía en mí, siempre me ha ayudado y cuando empecé en el periódico, que yo aún no tenía este piso, me acogió varios días.-Seguía mirando con recelo, pero sabía que no le quedaba otra opción, así que accedió. Yaiza se fue al salón a llamar a Pantsy, la cual sólo puso una pega: informarle de a dónde iban. Es por eso que Yaiza se tiró una hora al teléfono mientras Sandra daba vueltas por la casa decidiendo qué llevarse. Una vez estaba de vuelta, ambas se pusieron a hacer una lista con lo imprescindible. Además de la ropa y cosas de baño, ambas decidieron llevar los portátiles y un poco de comida, ya que no sabían lo que les esperaría allí. Justo antes de dormir, ambas se pusieron a mirar hostales baratos por Australia. Los encontraban muy lejanos al circuito, pero Yaiza estaba tan emocionada que le daba igual tener que levantarse a las 4 de la mañana.

Aun así llegó el domingo y no habían cogido nada. Decidieron esperar a llegar, en plan locura, para que les recomendasen dónde ir. Por suerte el primer día ya estaba contratada y tenía su sueldo asegurado. O por desgracia les decían que no y no tenían que quedarse más en Australia. Algo que ninguna esperaba.

La cena del domingo fue insoportable para Sandra, que vio cómo su amiga tardaba hora y cuarto en comerse una tortilla francesa, porque no paraba de hablar de lo maravilloso que iba a ser todo aunque no la cogiesen. El hecho de volver a verles, aunque fuese de lejos, llenaba de ganas a Yaiza, que no había parado de preguntarse el porqué era Matilda quien le llamaba, y no Sebastian o Jenson. No se lo quiso comentar a Sandra, pues pensó que esta ya tenía bastante aguantando sus gritos, así que decidió no sacar el tema.

Esa noche decidieron dormir juntas.  O al menos Yaiza, ya que Sandra sabía que si aceptaba no iba a poder dormir porque su amiga no callaría. Sin embargo, a su sorpresa, los nervios de Yaiza la apoderaron rápido, y a las doce y veinte ya estaba sopa. Sandra tardó poco más en dormirse justo después de asegurar que los dos despertadores estaban en marcha.

A las cuatro ambas se pusieron en pie, con unas ojeras más oscuras que su pelo, pero con más ganas que nunca. Yaiza se vistió y maquilló rápido y fue a comprobar que no se dejaban nada. El sábado habían hablado con su casero, y haciéndole caso, dejó las llaves en el buzón para que él las recogiese. Pantsy había pasado la tarde del mismo día a por las cosas de las chicas, que se llevó encantada en su 4x4 no sin antes gritar lo emocionada que estaba por ellas dos. Yaiza gritaba por la casa que seguro que se dejaba algo, y Sandra le respondía que si así era, no había marcha atrás, pues todo estaba en casa de Pansy salvo lo que llevaban en dos maletas con las que viajaban: una de cabina, y otra grande para facturar.

Salieron a la calle después de los diez minutos que el taxista les comunicó que tardaría en llegar, y como un reloj, fue llegar ellas al bordillo cuando su coche apareció por la primera esquina de la calle. Una vez metieron las maletas dentro –a empujones- se sentaron en el asiento y echaron un último vistazo a su antigua casa. Llegaron al aeropuerto con tiempo de sobra, a las cinco estaban sentadas en una cafetería cerca del primer control de seguridad para desayunar. Esa vez Yaiza tenía más prisa, y era la que animaba a Sandra a comer rápido. Fueron al sitio donde Louis las citó, y allí había un chaval con una chaqueta roja que llamó la atención de ambas. Estaba al teléfono, así que les daba cosa acercarse, pero no había tiempo que perder. Justo cuando llegaron a su lado, él las miró como preocupado de que alguien le molestase, pero se retiró el aparato de la oreja cuando Yaiza dijo su nombre, el cual parecía tener más o menos controlado para el momento, no olvidarse. Asintió y les pidió un segundo para acabar la conversación, que se convirtió en cinco minutos. Una vez colgado, se acercó a ellas y les estrechó la mano.

-          ¡Encantado!-dijo sincero, mientras que ellas devolvían el elogio.- ¿Todo bien?

-          Perfecto.-resumió Yaiza. Entonces Loius las acompañó a la zona de facturación, en donde les aseguró una y otra vez que sus maletas no se perderían, algo que alivió bastante a las chicas, aunque sólo fuesen palabras de ánimo. Una vez pasaron el control del aeropuerto, llegaron a la zona de embarque, en donde un gran grupo de personas vestidas de rojo ocupaban los asientos. La emoción corrió por las venas de las dos chicas, que hasta ese momento no se habían sentido parte de la aventura. Se sentaron cuando Loius se despidió de ellas para atender más llamadas, y se pusieron a cuchichear. A Yaiza no le costó adivinar quiénes eran las otras dos personas que iban a las entrevistas: las únicas dos chicas de metro ochenta que no iban de rojo Ferrari, sino con un minivestido negro y otro granate que, a palabras de Sandra, enseñarían el alma de sus poseedoras si estas se agachasen lo más mínimo.

Las chicas no controlaron su tono de voz en ningún momento, y la emoción de la situación las hacía no preocuparse por ello. Una vez, en la enésima risa, Sandra avisó a Yaiza de que estaba siendo observada por las dos Barbies de los vestidos imposibles, las cuales parecían ajenas a todo. Entonces Yaiza decidió, con mucha fuerza de voluntad, usar sus propias bazas para encandilarse a los allí presentes. Se levantó, dejando a Sandra con el insulto en la boca, y fue hacia un grupo de hombres que hablaban en italiano unos asientos más allá de las Barbies. Se presentó, y después de las típicas bromas con su nombre, se sentó a su lado para conversar y contarles a qué iba. Sandra se acercó sigilosamente sin perder detalle de la cara de ogro que habían puesto ambas chicas en la distancia corta.

Se les pasó el tiempo volando, y a las 7.45 estaban siendo recibidas por la azafata más simpática que habían conocido. Se sentaron en sus asientos, casualmente detrás de los de las Barbies, e intentaron dormir lo que más pudiesen. En el caso de Sandra fue más de la mitad del viaje, en el caso de Yaiza, ni diez minutos. Miraba por la ventana, deseando ver un pájaro que le gritase “ _¡bienvenida a Australia!_ ”, pero eso pasó comidas, idas al baño, cambios de postura y horas después. Tenía hasta fiebre, pero cuando el piloto avisó de que se abrochasen los cinturones, Yaiza pensó que todo había merecido la pena. Y el notar la mano de su amiga Sandra sobre la suya, avisándola de que lo habían conseguido la hizo sentir incluso mejor. Miró por la ventana, no había pájaro gritando, pero sí las tierras preciosas con las que había soñado durante el último mes.

 


	3. El reencuentro

-          Os lo dije.-comentó Louis cuando las chicas salían del aeropuerto con sus maletas. Hacía calor, y ambas echaron de menos por un momento el fresquito de Londres, pero se les pasó rápido cuando se metieron en los mini buses que supuestamente les llevaban al circuito.

Aún no se lo creían. Estaban yendo al circuito de Melbourne con miembros de la escudería Ferrari, no su favorita ni de lejos, pero desde ese día una de las más especiales. Llegaron al circuito en poco más de media hora, aunque a ellas, que decían oír el ruido de los motores insonoros de 2014, se les había hecho eternos. Sandra aprovechó el viaje para comprobar noticias relacionadas con los test de Bahrein, y se asustó al ver la situación de los Red Bull. Se preguntó si Yaiza estaba al tanto, pero no la quiso molestar con eso.

No se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado cuando el copiloto abría su ventanilla para enseñar un pase y explicar con cuánta gente viajaba. Le indicaron que tenía que aparcar a la derecha nada más entrar, y una vez lo hicieron, empezaron a salir. Las cuatro personas que iban por motivos diferentes a los de un coche, es decir, las cuatro chicas, fueron a por sus maletas, pero Louis las indicó que las dejasen donde estaban, que irían al hotel del equipo, en donde se alojarían esa semana hasta que todo se decidiese. Sandra miró con ojos gigantes a Yaiza, gritándole con ellos que iban a estar nada más y nada menos que una semana mínimo. A Yaiza le asustó más que gustarle, ya que pensó que tendría que sufrir varias entrevistas para el puesto, y viendo a las Barbies, que seguía protestando porque necesitaban sus maletas de inmediato, más le valía que no fuese con hombres.

Louis les entregó sus pases, que no tenían foto pero sí un nombre y un código de barras, además de otros datos extraños. Yaiza preguntó a Sandra que cómo tenían los suyos, y explicó que se los dio a Louis en el vuelo, mientras ella iba al baño por octava vez.

Fueron hacia los tornos que daban paso al circuito, y mientras esperaban en la cola de los de Ferrari, a Yaiza empezó a temblarle la mano. Se acordó de cuando intentó abrir la puerta del hotel delante de Sebastian y casi no pudo, y sintió que ahora le iba a pasar igual. Sandra estuvo atenta y se la cogió y pasó por el sensor, mientras empujaba a Yaiza para que lo traspasase. Una vez ambas estuvieron dentro, miraron a los tornos y se rieron, recordando a Fernando Alonso saltándolos, como ya hizo en alguna ocasión. Hasta estaban emocionadas por conocerle, y eso que les daba bastante igual.

Poco a poco los mecánicos se fueron dispersando, y sólo quedaban tres hombres además de Louis y las chicas. Por donde iban caminando, que eran zonas desérticas llenas de gente con polos de equipos, prensa y gente V.I.P., se dieron cuenta de que iban hacia el hospitality de Ferrari, el cual era de los primeros, con un rojo brillante que chifló a las chicas.

Llegaron y Louis las indicó que esperasen ahí, que iba a buscar a Matilda. Tardó cinco minutos en regresar y disculparse, porque Matilda estaba en una reunión de jefes de prensa con la FIA, por lo que tardaría un rato. Las despidió y las recomendó que anduviesen por la zona, pero que no tardasen en regresar por si acaso. Justo cuando se fueron a girar, Sandra y Yaiza vieron como las Barbies se ajustaban los vestiditos preparadas para ir de caza, y ambas pusieron una mueca de asco. Hasta que oyeron una voz que llamó su atención desde la puerta del hospitality.

-          Que sea una broma.-Kimi protestaba ante la presencia de las dos chicas. Yaiza, que hasta le había echado de menos, sonrió e intentó ser simpática.

-          ¡Kimiii!-se acercó a él a darle dos besos.

-          Distancia, por favor.-ella volvió a reír, pero Sandra puso una cara de asco que no pasó desapercibida, ya que Kimi la devolvió una de hielo.

-          Nos ha costado, pero estamos aquí.

-          Dime que no te han elegido.

-          ¿Elegirme?

-          Para el puesto.-dijo con asco, como si le fastidiase explicarse.

-          Oh, acabamos de llegar.-ella seguía inmune a sus comentarios, pero Sandra empezaba a mosquearse con el tono del finlandés, y eso que lo conocía bien.- Hemos venido con otras dos chicas…-las señaló en la distancia, a dos rubias que andaban con sus trapitos curioseando los hospitalitys. Kimi, que llevaba gafas de sol negras, las bajó hasta la nariz para observar bien.

-          Ya tengo favoritas entonces.-Yaiza rio sin sentirse ofendida, y él siguió sin gesto en su cara. Pero Sandra iba a explotar.

-          ¿Sabes si hay alguien más para las entrevistas?

-          Por supuesto.-se burló.- Lleva llegado gente días y días, no hacéis más que dar por culo los periodistas.

-          Yo seré maja, lo prometo.-Sandra estaba más cabreada por la actitud pasiva de Yaiza que por las faltas de respeto de Kimi, era como si fuesen amigos de siempre, y lo único que recordaba Sandra era a Yaiza intentando pillarle las manos al piloto en la puerta de un maletero.

Kimi se quedó mirando a Yaiza después de que esta prometiese ser agradable, y negó con la cabeza mientras se colocaba las gafas, yéndose a dar una vuelta hablando en su idioma natal. Ambas le miraron justo cuando unos niños se acercaban a él a pedirle autógrafos. Kimi, sin apenas pararse, posó el rotulador que le daban en las fotos y se fue sin más.

-          No se puede ser más imbécil ¿Verdad?-dijo indignada

-          Oh venga, no me digas que te sorprende.-burló, encantada de haber visto a Kimi.

-          ¿Cómo coño le dejas que te hable así? ¿Quién se cree?

-          Tía, es Kimi Raikkonen, es así.

Sandra volvió a su expresión de indignación y Yaiza volvió a explicarse.

-          Es como es, no vamos a esperar que nos hable como reinas. Yo me conformo con que no me ignore como a esos pobres niños, así al menos me siento recordada.-Sandra negó con la cabeza- ¡Se acordaba de mí!

Mientras intentaba convencer a Sandra que Kimi no quería burlarse de ella –“ _¡venga, sabes que esa es su forma de ser amable, lo hemos visto mil veces!_ ” repetía- intentaron andar un poco para ver otros hospitality, pero Yaiza prefería quedarse cerca de Ferrari por si Matilda volvía. De vez en cuando miraba dentro y por los alrededores, por si algún otro candidato al puesto pasaba por allí, pero sólo salían mecánicos y más mecánicos. Esperaba ver a los pilotos españoles, en especial a Pedro, que con suerte la recordaría, pero ninguno apareció por allí y según una pantalla gigante que tenían cerca, estaban todos en el circuito o pit lane.

Al poco rato, y sin noticias de Matilda, Kimi volvía tras dar el paseo, y ya en la distancia le veían resoplar por su presencia en la puerta. La expresión de las chicas era totalmente opuesta, mientras una disfrutaba, la otra planeaba un asesinato.

-          Mira que es grande esto y aquí sigues plantada.-dijo a Yaiza. Por enésima vez, la chica sonreía. “Si no me aguantase, no me hablaría”, decía una y otra vez la voz de su conciencia en forma de angelito, que había viajado con ella a Australia.

-          Te esperaba.-bromeó ella. Él pasó por su lado dándole un empujón suave que hizo que Yaiza se desplazase. Ella se rio nuevamente pero Sandra no aguantó más.

-          ¿De qué vas?-él se giró, sorprendido.

-          Hostias, ¿hablas?-miró a Yaiza.- ¿Tu amiga habla?-Yaiza se aguantó la risa ante lo que veía.

-          A mí ni se te ocurra faltarme el respeto.-dijo ella, indignadísima mientras se acercaba a él, subiendo las escaleras que daban paso al hospitality.

\-         Relájate.-dijo de forma burlesca el piloto- Si no te gusta ahí tienes a otros a los que molestar.-justo en ese momento, pasaban por detrás Nico Rosberg y Lewis Hamilton y más allá de permanecer en su sitio, Yaiza cogió del brazo a Sandra, que ignoraba la presencia de otra gente y seguía acribillando los ojos de Kimi con los suyos. Él la miró de arriba abajo y soltó una risa mientras se metía dentro de Ferrari, ella se dejó tirar por Yaiza mientras negaba.

-          Hijo de p…-calló al ver a los pilotos de Mercedes haciéndose fotos justo en frente con los niños que pedían autógrafos a Kimi.- Ahh. -suspiró gimiendo, y miró a Yaiza, que temblaba sin saber qué hacer. Si bien con Kimi no había tenido vergüenza, con ellos dos estaba atemorizada. Por eso Sandra tiró de ella y se acercó, haciendo ruido al pisar para que ellos lo notasen antes de que llegasen a su puesto, y así fue. Lewis alzó la vista una vez, las miró, volvió al poster que un niño le acababa de dar y de un impulso, volvió a alzar la mirada a Yaiza, con las cejas de punta y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-          ¡Ehhh!-gritó. Se despidió de los niños acariciando su cabeza y llamando la atención de Nico otra vez, que achinaba los ojos como si intentase recordar algo.- ¡Estás aquí!-se acercó y la dio dos besos.- ¡Me alegro! Que Jenson me dijo que había habido problemas con un vuelo o algo así…

-          No teníamos vuelo, directamente, ese era el problema.-fueron las primeras palabras que dirigió a Lewis, que no borraba esa sonrisa tan radiante. Al oír su expresión en plural, Lewis cambió la mirada hacia Sandra, y se presentó como hizo Sebastian a Yaiza el primer día.

-          Creo que te conozco…-dijo Nico, que seguía con los ojos achinados mirando a Yaiza.

-          ¡Es la amiga de Seb, la del hotel en Londres!-a Yaiza le sorprendió más la expresión “amiga de Seb” que el rápido grito y manos a la cabeza de Nico.

-          ¡Seré idiota! -se acercó a recibirla y se presentó también a Sandra, que finalmente entendió las ganas de Yaiza de venir a Australia.- ¿Tú vienes también a la prueba?

-          Bueno…-dijo finalmente Sandra.- Eso tenemos que verlo aún.-Lewis frunció el ceño, pero Nico seguía expectante.- Vengo a probar suerte, no tengo entrevistas ni nada.-Lewis hizo una mueca con la boca y Nico le imitó.

-          Ya le dijimos a…-Lewis puso cara de pena, y Yaiza le recordó su nombre, e igual que con Jenson, le pidió que le llamase Yai.- Yai, eso es más fácil-rió- le dijimos que nos diese sus datos por si había problemas con estos.-hizo un gesto despectivo hacia la casa Ferrari, y todos rieron.- Pensé en llamarte cuando hablé con Jenson, pero al final se me pasó.

Ese comentario hizo que Yaiza quisiese dar una paliza a Lewis, ¿Qué la iba a llamar y al final no lo hizo? le habría ahorrado muchos disgustos si lo hubiese hecho, porque él era el único que tenía su móvil. Pero no le culpó. Empezaron a preguntarles cosas y ellos respondían. Que si donde se comía, que si todos los pilotos estaban en el mismo hotel hasta el día de antes de las pruebas del GP, que dormían en sus hospitalitys, que si estaban todos ya en Australia… pero el tema cambió cuando Nico empezó a interesarse por las intenciones de las chicas para esa semana. Puesto que la carrera era en casi quince días, se ofrecieron para ayudar a las chicas en lo que quisiesen.

-          Yo luego te llamo, de verdad esta vez, y así guardas mi número por si pasa algo o queréis ir por ahí o algo.-Nico asentía, aprobando su decisión, mientras Yaiza le daba vueltas a la última parte de la oración de Lewis, encontrándola inquietante. Pese a ello, las chicas no dudaron en aceptar la invitación. Yaiza quiso preguntarle si había visto a Jenson o Sebastian, pero no se atrevió y no quería menospreciar la compañía que tenía, así que se ahorró la pregunta. Una vez estos se despidieron, ellas volvieron a la puerta de Ferrari en donde dos minutos después vieron a lo lejos acercarse a Matilda, sorprendentemente rodeada de las dos Barbies, que parecía ir de simpáticas.

Una vez llegó a su altura, la saludó después de recordar quién era y le preguntó por el vuelo. Las Barbies miraban de reojo a Sandra, que miraba descarada con cara de asco a ambas. Matilda invitó a Yaiza a entrar al hospitality, pero pidió a Sandra que esperase fuera. Al rato, Yaiza salió con cara de lamento y sin saber cómo empezar a hablar.

-          Dice que…-Sandra esperaba.- Que sólo yo puedo hacer la prueba. Le he hablado de ti pero dice que no puede organizar nada más…-Sandra quiso desaparecer. Esperaba al menos que la recomendase algo a cambio de no darla una oportunidad.- Dice que te puedes quedar conmigo hasta que se sepa quien tiene el puesto, pero que luego…

-          Tranquila.-dijo de brazos cruzados, rechazando cualquier frase.

-          Lo siento, no sé qué hacer…

-          No hagas nada, tampoco puedes hacerlo.

-          Si quieres nos vamos…-Sandra la mató con la mirada.- En serio, no pasa nada si—

-          Después del viajecito más te vale que te cojan, guapa.

El disgusto se le pasó rápido a Yaiza, que había decidido investigar por su cuenta si había opción para Sandra en algún lugar como Mercedes, pero antes de proponerle la idea a su amiga, se paró en seco al ver que Dani Ricciardo corría hablando por teléfono. Agarró a su amiga por la muñeca y esta le preguntó que si quería acercarse a Red Bull. La no respuesta de Yaiza dio a entender a Sandra que sí.

Iban de camino detrás de un Dani que ya había parado de correr, pero que aun así les sacaba distancia. Vieron que no iba al hospitality, sino hacia la zona del Pit Lane, así que decidieron seguirle por probar suerte, no sin antes echar un vistazo a la puerta de Red Bull, que estaba vacía. Llegaron a la entrada al circuito como tal y esperaron a que Dani pasase su tarjeta, y justo después fueron ellas, pero la máquina empezó a pitar, llamando la atención de Dani que se quedó mirando.

-          Perdonad…-cogió un hombre de seguridad las tarjetas colgadas del cuello de las chicas y empezó a negar.- No tienen acceso a esta zona del circuito, lo siento.

-          A ti te conozco.-dijo Dani con una sonrisa, que achinaba los ojos como Nico. Yaiza se estremeció y el de seguridad esperó a un lado.

-          Soy Yaiza, bueno, nos conocimos en el hotel en la fiesta de la FIA, aunque no llegamos a hab—

-          ¡Claro, joder! Ya decía que me sonabas de algo.-se acercó al hombre de seguridad y le dijo que eran familia suya, que pasaban con él. El señor no puso pega aunque sabía que era mentira.- Joder, me dijo Seb que a lo mejor venías, pero no tenía ni idea.

-          Ah.-otra vez Sebastian hablando de ella.

-          ¿Y qué tal? Joder, qué bien.

-          Pues  nerviosa, acabo de llegar, y mi amiga igual.-Dani se disculpó y dio dios besos a Sandra, pero sin presentarse.

-          ¿Cuándo tienes la entrevista?

-          Me han dicho que van a ser dos y luego unas pruebas, así que empiezo mañana con ello…-Sandra, que no sabía esa información ya que Yaiza se había centrado en informarla sobre que ella no tenía puesto, escuchó tan atenta con Dani mientras iban camino al Pit Lane.

-          Joder pues a ver si hay suerte. ¿Vais a Ferrari?-preguntó al llegar a la zona a la que iban. Las chicas sintieron un escalofrío al ver donde estaban, pero no quisieron mostrarlo.

-          Oh, pues venía a… -no quiso decirle a qué venía. Pero Dani sonrió y entendió sus no palabras.

-          Seb está en pista ahora, pero estaba a punto de volver al box.

-          Oh, pues puedo volver luego…

-          No creo que te dejen pasar a no ser que vengas con nosotros, y yo me meto ahora al coche.-no borraba su sonrisa, Yaiza y Sandra estaban embobadas.- Tú ven, si está mi madre por allí también, podéis entrar, además…-las miró de arriba abajo- No vais de Ferrari.

Llegaron al box de Red Bull, que era el primero, y se asombraron al ver el coche de Dani, que estaba medio desmontado cuando él se despidió de ellas para ir al baño. Disfrutaron de esos segundos de ensueño. Estaban en un box, en un Pit Lane, y justo entraba en dirección a su box el McLaren de Magnussen. Yaiza quería llorar de emoción, y Sandra había olvidado que no tenía trabajo para poder disfrutar de esa semana aunque fuese. Mientras esperaban a Sebastian, vieron a Kimi ir hacia el box de Ferrari. Yaiza miró a Sandra con una sonrisa y esta le devolvió una cara de odio. Empezaban a llegar coches hacia el Pit Lane: un Force India, los dos Williams…y finalmente un Toro Rosso y un Red Bull, el de Sebastian Vettel. Yaiza se estremeció y se fue hacia el fondo del box, como si fuese una más del grupo pero pretendiendo huir. Mientras aparcaban el coche de Sebastian, ella evitaba mirarle observando a Dani, que estaba ya dentro de su coche chequeando una pantalla de tiempos. Sandra estaba a su lado, mirándola atenta a ella, mordiéndose una uña por estar más nerviosa casi que su amiga al ver la reacción de Sebastian. No sabían si debían acercarse cuando este bajase o si debían esperar. Vieron a la madre de Dani mirar el coche de su hijo con una sonrisa y entonces Yaiza descubrió que debía de ser muy duro tener un ser querido que se jugaba la vida de esa forma, pero vio que su madre tenía la misma sonrisa fija que Dani, y sintió mucho cariño para la familia de Ricciardo. Entonces oyó la voz de Sebastian, que hablaba con Heikki y otros mecánicos, pero no parecía contento.

-          Sigo deslizando.-protestaba. Los mecánicos parecían decirle algo, pero él negaba y sin darse cuenta, estrelló su casco contra el pecho de Heikki, que aceptó la disculpa de su amigo en el acto.- No, no, el ruido sigue estando, suena igual que cuando se paró en Jerez.

Yaiza, que no recordaba lo dulce que le parecía la voz de Sebastian para ser alemana, estaba justo en medio de los dos aparcamientos de Red Bull. Perdió la conversación de Sebastian cuando Dani arrancó su coche y le separaron de las mantas de neumáticos. El ruido también llamó la atención de Sebastian, que hizo un giro 180 grados hacia el box de su compañero pasando por la situación de Yaiza, pero no fue hasta que devolvió su mirada a su posición de origen cuando sus ojos se fijaron en su presencia, que en ese mismo momento temblaba sin saber si sonreír, levantar la mano, o esperar como si no pasase nada mirando a un lado. Optó por morderse un labio de forma inconsciente y sonreír. Los mecánicos seguían hablando, pero Sebastian también había sonreído y les había dejado allí tras un “esperad un momento”.  Se acercó a ella y Sandra decidió echarse a un lado para observar mejor. En el corto camino desde el coche de Sebastian hacia Yaiza, él se desabrochó la parte de arriba del mono, dejándola colgando de su cadera, y finalmente llegó a ella.

-          ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó con una voz más dulce que la que dirigía a sus mecánicos, y en vez de darle dos simples besos, la cogió por la espalda y le dio uno fuerte en la mejilla, dejándola sin palabras.

-          Aquí…-dijo ella, sin poder decir más. Él seguía con esa sonrisa risueña, y a ella le daba igual si no le cogían en Ferrari, porque estaba de nuevo frente a Sebastian. Él repitió el gesto que había hecho ella al comunicarle esa simple palabra: se encogió de hombros y volvió a sonreír. Ella se rio ante la imitación tonta y se soltó un poco más.- Acabamos de llegar y, bueno, venía a saludar.

-          Genial.-decía él con la misma sonrisa.- ¿Os han dejado pasar?

-          No, pero Dani nos ha colado.-señaló el lugar donde ya no estaba ningún coche. Él asintió.

-          La próxima vez les dejaré en la lista tu nombre, así no te tienen que parar.-Yaiza no entendía.- Les dejamos los nombres de los familiares o amigos cuando no tenemos pases de sobra, así cuando tienen que venir no tenemos que ir a buscarles o mandar a alguien, pueden pasar tranquilamente.

-          Oh, eso está bien.-él asintió.- Y… ¿Qué tal?-preguntó, quería llorar pero se controlaba, y se perdía mirando la boca de Sebastian.

-          Bueno… No muy bien, pero, poco a poco…-dijo, ella asintió animándole.

-          Pero no tienes que hablar así a tus mecánicos, Sebastian, que a ver si no te van a arreglar el coche.-el rió y asintió.

-          Llámame Seb.-ella tragó saliva.- Pero sí, sí, es que cuando salgo del coche soy insoportable, me lo dicen todos.

-          Ya será menos.-ambos se quedaron callados unos segundos, mirándose. Y Yaiza encontró el momento oportuno para presentar a Sandra, que estaba con cara de gatito amoroso mirándoles.- Ella es Sandra, viene conmigo.

-          Qué tal.-no se presentó esta vez, aunque parecía que quería.- ¿Habéis arreglado lo de las entrevistas? Cuando hablé con Matilda me dijo que tal vez había problemas…

-          Sí bueno.-interrumpió Sandra, mientras Yaiza daba vueltas al hecho de que él fue quien habló con Matilda.- Me han dicho que no pueden hacer nada conmigo, así que me volveré el finde que viene a casa.-Sebastian negó con la cabeza.

-          No te preocupes, ya haremos algo. ¿Eres periodista también?

-          No, soy ingeniera, teleco.-no le sonó mal del todo.

-          No sé cuál sería tu trabajo exactamente de entre todos los posibles pero si eres capaz de arreglarme el coche te contrato.-los tres rieron, y ella le explicó su supuesta función en ese mundo. Sebastian no se desanimó.- Nada, no te preocupes, hay gente trabajando de todo aquí. No en el box, a ver, pero en los demás sitios sí. No te preocupes. Ya haremos algo.

-          Lewis y Nico también se han ofrecido a ayudarnos.-Sebastian asintió como dando por hecho que los de Mercedes iban a hacerlo.- Ahora íbamos a ir a buscar a Jenson…

-          Está fuera del circuito, ha ido con Jessica a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, pero bueno no tardará mucho.-Yaiza se asombró de la información que poseía Sebastian.- Es que me los encontré antes abrazaditos y después de burlarme me dijeron que iban a dar una vuelta.

-          Bueno, pues…-dijo Yaiza después de ver cómo Sebastian se giraba a la voz de Heikki, que le llamaba con urgencia.- Te veo luego Sebast…-paró en seco cuando él volvió a mirarla como impidiéndole que continuará más allá- Seb. Eso, que luego nos vemos, estaré dando vueltas.

-          Haces bien, y sí, luego nos vemos.-se volvió a despedir de ella dándole un idéntico beso que no repitió con Sandra, que recibió dos. “Al menos yo tengo dos” pensó burlesca antes de pellizcar a su amiga cuando Sebastian desapareció por una puerta. Yaiza empezó a mandar callar a Sandra, que seguía pellizcando su brazo esperando una reacción de su amiga, pero esta intentaba controlarse. Dijo de salir otra vez hacia la casa de Ferrari, no sin antes parar por las pantallas de tiempo que había en el box de Dani para comprobar las últimas tandas. Le sorprendió la mala marca que había conseguido Sebastian, dos segundos más lento que los cinco primeros, pero no pensó que fuera grave, así que no se paró mucho en analizarlo.

Empezaron a andar hacia la salida por una de las puertas traseras que las despejaban del Pit Lane, no fuese a ser que las multasen por caminar por donde deberían ir con cascos y trajes especiales. Sandra seguía mirando de reojo a Yaiza, que parecía haber asimilado bien el haber visto a Sebastian, pero no quiso picarla mucho, no fuese a ser que se estaba aguantando las lágrimas como otras veces.

-          Según las pantallas...-empezó a hablar, con una voz levemente rota, lo que indicó a Sandra que hizo bien en no picarla pues habría roto a llorar. Sonreía porque su amiga tenía una sonrisa en la cara muy contagiosa.- Ponía que los Mercedes habían hecho buen tiempo, así que supongo que no correrán ya esta mañana.

-          Iban para el centro de Mercedes ¿No?

-          Eso parece, podemos pasar a verles, o a esperarles en la puerta, vaya…-se dio cuenta de que pasar al hospitality no iban a poder tener acceso. De camino hacia allí se dieron cuenta de la casa de la FIA, más o menos igual de grande que la de los equipos pero más llamativa por fuera, pues parecía muy minimalista. Ambas se extrañaron de no verla antes, pero iban demasiado preocupadas en no perder el rastro de Dani así que aprovecharon la vuelta para echar un vistazo por los alrededores y hacerse unas fotos en la puerta. Lo mismo hicieron con Red Bull, McLaren (en el cual pasaron un rato intentando ver si Jenson estaba o seguía de paseo) y Mercedes, en donde pretendían esperar. La foto de Sandra se hacía de rogar, pues cuando se ponía al lado de la puerta, esta siempre se abría para dar paso a algún miembro del equipo que miraba extrañado a Yaiza, pensando que esperaban fotografiarle. Después de ver a su lado a una chica enfurecida por enésima vez pedían perdón y dejaban hacerse el otro intento de foto a Sandra, pero sin resultado. El último en salir a estropear la fotografía fue Nico, que iba con unas gafas de sol, el polo de Mercedes y unos vaqueros. Gritó contento, y no se sorprendió de verlas por allí. Preguntó a Yaiza si había conseguido ver a Seb, y ella respondió con una sonrisa pero intentando parecer seria.

Los tres empezaron a caminar recorriendo la zona, y Yaiza se dio cuenta de que pasaban al lado de Fernando, que corría en la misma dirección a la que iban ellos con Andrea Stella mientras bebía agua de un tubo horrible. Nico le saludó y este sonrió devolviéndole el saludo. Supusieron que ya había acabado sus vueltas y volvía al hospitality. Ellas no sabían qué iba a hacer Nico cuando los tres llegasen a la puerta de la casa Ferrari, pero él fue más rápido que ellas en averiguarlo.

-          ¿En qué hotel estáis?-preguntó

-          No lo sé.-se dio cuenta Sandra de que ni ella ni su amiga tenían noticias de cuál era su hotel.- Nos dijeron que era el mismo que el equipo así que será en el que está Ferrari.

-          Pero hay varios.-explicó Nico.- Los pilotos y miembros del equipo ajenos al mantenimiento del coche estamos en el mismo hotel.-Yaiza recordó que esa fue la misma explicación que le dio Sebastian en Londres sobre su hotel y sonrió.- Por tanto prensa supongo que estará en el de los pilotos…

-          ¿Y cuál es el de los pilotos de Ferrari?-Sandra mostraba recelo, al pensar que compartía hotel con Kimi.

-          No, no.-interrumpió Nico.- Todos los pilotos estamos en el mismo hotel, así que todos los equipos de prensa o fisios etc estaremos en el mismo.-Yaiza recordó que los dos pilotos de Mercedes les estuvieron explicando una hora más atrás que sí, que todo estaban en el mismo hasta el fin de semana de Gran Premio, cuando se mudaban a sus hospitality.- Así que aseguraos si queréis.-dijo cuando llegaron a la puerta de Ferrari. Yaiza asintió y aceptó la invitación de Sandra a ser ella la que entrase a preguntar. Por suerte dentro estaba Louis, otra vez al teléfono, pero esta vez coincidió que él colgaba antes de que ella llegase a su zona. Le preguntó el hotel, y le dio un nombre que le costó entender, así que le pidió que le escribiese la dirección para así aprovechar y no perderse. Cuando salió se rio de sí misma al ver que no era capaz de repetir el nombre a Nico, que rápido supo cuál era.

-          ¡Ese!

-          Es el nombre de un tío australiano importante, creo que político…-dijo. Yaiza asintió y se sintió feliz de saber que compartirían hotel.

Nico las invitó a ir con ellas por el camino, y mientras Sandra y Nico hablaban sobre lo que la habían dicho de no tener trabajo, Yaiza miraba la última hora de conexión de Jenson en WhatsApp. Sandra parecía disgustada, pero Nico intentaba animarla más serio que las últimas veces que habían coincidido con él. Al contrario que Sebastian, le dijo que en esos casos en donde la profesión es tan técnica, el enchufar era más que complicado. Al igual que el piloto de Red Bull, Nico insistió en que allí todos trabajaban de todo, y sobre todo en equipos ajenos al coche, como prensa, atención al cliente o relaciones públicas. Sandra sintió una mejoría en su estado de ánimo, que volvió a ver esperanzas en algo que era supuestamente imposible, pues no tenía entrevistas en ningún lado. Pero volvió a comprender la situación de Yaiza durante las últimas semanas. Empezaba a estar tan nerviosa como ella, y  eso que se veía con muchas menos opciones. Fue a preguntarle a Nico en plan cachondeo si en Mercedes necesitaban a alguien que llevase las toallas, pero él fue más rápido y con voz triste y seria le explicó con rabia que en Mercedes ya tenían el cupo lleno.

Aun así insistió en que seguirían mirando a ver qué podían hacer. Que hablaría con otras escuderías por si hubiese puestos libres. Yaiza, que había vuelto a la tierra, tuvo que preguntar curiosa.

-          ¿Podéis hablar con otras escuderías? De trabajo, digo.-Nico asintió.

-          Claro, en los equipos la gente suele cambiar la plantilla cada año, tal vez no en mecánica pero sí en otros sectores, así que muchos han pasado por varias escuderías. Los mecánicos, como digo, no, pero gente de prensa sobre todo… Cambia mucho.

-          ¿Y Matilda, de Ferrari -le recordó por si no la conocía, pero parecía que sí.- ha estado en Red Bull o algo?-se acordó de que había sido Sebastian el que había hablado con ella.

-          Por lo que sé Matilda lleva toda la vida en Ferrari, antes no era jefa de prensa pero era la encargada de llevar el horario de los pilotos en cuanto a entrevistas, así que cuando se jubiló Karl -supuestamente el anterior jefe.- ella aceptó el puesto encantada. Es bastante maja, y muy educada a la hora de proponernos cosas.

-          ¿Os propone a vosotros?-preguntó Sandra extrañada.

-          Sí, bueno, los jefes de prensa a veces actúan como jefes de prensa de paddock. Sobre todo después de las reuniones de la FIA, muchas veces ha venido el jefe de prensa de McLaren a hablar con nosotros de algo.-le miraban asombradas.- No es que sólo se limiten a sus equipos, es sólo que todos trabajan de alguna forma para la FIA, solo que centran su trabajo en una escudería y en el mantenimiento de su prensa, pero la FIA puede encargar a alguien que lleve un aviso a otro lado o incluso que le organice una entrevista. Y viceversa.-siguió explicando.- Nosotros muchas veces hemos pedido ayuda a Matilda para concertar algo, eso no quiere decir que no hagamos caso a nuestro jefe de prensa.-se adelantó al comentario que iba a hacer Sandra.- es simplemente que tal vez el medio con el que la tenemos que tener la reunión o entrevista tiene más contacto con ella que con el nuestro. Y así funciona esto.

-          Así que…-interrumpió Yaiza.- La prensa de una escudería puede perfectamente trabajar para otra.

-          No exactamente.-sin darse cuenta, los tres iban caminando por las calles de la ciudad rumbo al hotel, camino que no recordarían ninguna de las dos porque no se estaban quedando con la copla.- Los jefes de prensa sí, o los que llevan los calendarios o tienen acceso a los medios…pero los periodistas de plantilla -dijo mirándola a ella.- no, sólo os ceñís a vuestra escudería.

-          Oh, vaya…-dijo disgustada mientras borraba de su mente la idea de entrevistar al propio Nico o a otros pilotos ajenos a Ferrari. En ese momento se sintió bastante decaída al saber que no podría salir de la escudería que menos la interesaba, pese a que fuese la más mítica.

Llegaron al hotel poco después, y por el camino Sandra se había interesado en la situación del Mercedes, del cual Nico echaba flores. Hablaban sobre el rendimiento de los nuevos motores, y le explicó a Sandra que la FIA los congelaba para que no pudiesen modificarlos. Sandra mostró su disgusto hacia el nuevo sonido, y él asintió compartiéndolo, pero Yaiza se mantenía al margen para no interrumpirlos, pues parecía que hacían buenas migas. Llegaron y pasaron por la puerta sin problema, y él se ofreció a acompañaras a recepción para saber cuál era su habitación. Las chicas dieron sus nombres y sus tarjetas colgadas al cuello, que por lo visto necesitaban en recepción para comprobar los dígitos extraños que venían bajo el nombre de las dos. Una vez todo estaba correcto, les explicó el horario del buffet y les dio las dos tarjetas. “Tarjetas…”, dijo Yaiza para sí misma. A continuación, Nico empezó a explicarles la organización.

Ferrari y Mercedes estaban en la misma planta, junto a Mclaren, pero Red Bull estaba en la de arriba con Toro Rosso y Force India, al igual que otras tantas escuderías organizadas en las plantas a las que no hicieron mucho caso.

-          Por lo general prensa se aloja en la misma planta.-dijo extrañado al ver que ellas no. Luego recordó.- Aunque Ferrari suele ir a su bola así que es normal que estéis con ellos.

-          O sea, que dormiremos al lado de Kimi o Fernando.-dijo Yaiza, recalcando el nombre del finlandés para irritar a su amiga, que seguía sin entender el cambio de actitud de Londres a Australia respecto a él.

-          Es más probable que durmáis al lado de sus fisios, ya que estos suelen estar al lado de ellos por si necesitan ir a verles, pero sí, vaya, como mucho estaréis dos o tres habitaciones lejanas. Fernando es calmado.-explicó.- Pero Kimi hay veces que hace ruidos, no sé por qué.-ironizó esa frase final.

-          ¿Ruidos?-preguntó Sandra.

-          Sí bueno, a veces se monta fiestas él con invitados privados, o invitadas, y se oye o música o jaleo.

-          ¿No os invita?

-          Que va.-sonrió.- A veces invita a Seb, pero a los demás…Nos llevamos bien ¿Eh?-dijo al ver la cara de Sandra.- Pero es normal que vaya a su bola, no somos amiguísimos, no tenemos por qué compartir estas cosas.

-          Pero cuando hacéis fiestas vosotros, le invitáis…-dijo Yaiza, recordando la fiesta de Londres.

-          Sí, bueno, pero porque es gracioso verle de fiesta, se sienta en la barra y no le mueves.-Yaiza rio pero Sandra seguía pensando que era insoportable.- Es majo, a su estilo pero lo es. ¡Ey!-gritó a su tocayo, que entraba por la puerta dejando atrás a una chica con una bandera alemana que le había pedido una foto. El Nico de dentro del hotel se irritó en broma.- Vaya fan, a mí no me ha pedido nada…

-          No atraes a las mujeres.-dijo su tocayo, que se quedaba en seco mirando a Yaiza poniendo una cara extraña, arqueando una ceja y medio cerrando un ojo, se colocó con los brazos en jarra.- Creo que me suenas pero no sé de qué.-Nico pensaba que Yaiza mantendría relación o sería familiar de Nico Rosberg, por lo que no tenía ni idea de quién era, pero fue este el que le indicó.

-          Es Yaiza, la que se coló en el hotel que nos presentó Seb.-dijo burlesco, Nico chocó las manos como si hubiese descubierto la respuesta a la última pregunta de un examen final.

-          Ves, ya decía yo.-se acercó a darle dos besos. Luego se los dio a Sandra, y se presentó, y ella hizo lo mismo. El último Nico en llegar les hizo una seña para que les siguiesen y se sentasen en los sofás del hall, que era de color blanco y de apariencia cómoda. Yaiza se sentó al lado del piloto de Force India, mientras que Sandra lo hizo del de Mercedes, y los cuatro siguieron hablando e interesándose por la situación de las chicas. El recién llegado repitió las malas noticias que Nico y aseguró que en Force India había menos plazas para prensa y mucho menos para otros ámbitos, por lo que las bazas de las chicas disminuían poco a poco.

Estuvieron en los sofás hasta la hora de comer, que fue cuando los dos chicos decidieron marcharse de nuevo al circuito, en donde tenían que pasar la hora con sus equipos. El piloto de Mercedes recordó que había quedado con Lewis, así que se disculpó más rápido que su tocayo y salió corriendo por la puerta. El Nico que quedaba junto a ellas se tomó con calma la despedida y les dijo que ya se verían por aquí, y al igual que los otros, se ofreció a ayudarlas si necesitaban algo, y las tranquilizó diciendo que intentaría ver algo por Force India.

Se quedaron sentadas en el sofá, y sin saber qué decir, ambas se miraron, preguntándose con los ojos si de verdad estaba pasando todo aquello o seguían durmiendo en Londres, en donde a lo mejor no había sonado nunca el despertador. Pero no, estaban allí y no sabían qué hacer, y eso que sólo era la hora de la comida del primer día en Australia.

-          ¿Sigues pensando que Kimi es imbécil?-Sandra se sorprendió ante la pregunta de su amiga, y puso su cara de rabia.

-          Em... ¿Sí?

-          Jo.-protestó.-Tenía ganas de que le conocieses, es…es ¡Kimi! No quiero que le odies.

-          No le odio, no odio a nadie, pero no le soporto. Pero eso no quiere decir que no sea mi piloto favorito. Significa que como persona es detestable.

-          A lo mejor os hacéis amigos.-Sandra soltó una risa escandalosa en todo el hall, y Yaiza la mandó callar.- Vale, vale. Pues nada. Si quieres vamos a… ¡Jenson!-sin controlarse, se levantó del sofá al ver que el piloto británico entraba por la puerta del hotel. Él, que iba mirando el móvil, se asombró de que alguien le llamase y pensó que algún fan se había colado en el hotel, pero al ver la cara de Yaiza se sorprendió como si viese un pastel de chocolate correr hacia él.

-          ¡Ehhh!-gritó, un grito que no era la primera vez que escuchaba ese día, y al ver que Yaiza corría hacia él, no sabía si abrir los brazos para recibirla o esperar quieto, y optó por lo último al ver que ella se tranquilizaba, avergonzada y pasaba a andar despacio.- ¡Llegaste!

-          ¡Sí! Mil gracias por todo.-le dijo antes de recibir los dos besos de Jenson. A lo lejos, Sandra miraba patidifusa desde el sofá, sin saber si moverse o no, porque Jenson acababa de intimidarla con su presencia. Les escuchó hablar a lo lejos, pero no prestaba atención en entenderles, se preocupaba más en pensare “¿Qué coño pinto aquí?”. Se giró par ignorar sus presencia y empezó a cuestionarse si irse antes o no. Minutos atrás estaba encantada, hablando con los dos Nicos y deseando salir de fiesta con todos, como había propuesto el de Mercedes, pero al quedarse lejos de una conversación como la que estaba teniendo su amiga con Jenson pensó que cuanto antes se fuese sería mejor para todos. Pero su pensamiento se cortó al ver que Jenson pasaba por su lado con Yaiza.- Sandra, Jenson. Jenson, Sandra.- Ella se levantó agitada, sintiéndose mal por haberles ignorando tantos minutos y aceptó los dos besos del piloto, el cual desprendió un agradable aroma que hizo que le temblaran as piernas.

-          Encantada.-respondió al comentario de Jenson, que no distinguió por tener la cabeza en otra parte.

-          ¡Bueno! ¿Y qué tal la mañana?

-          Pues aquí, yo mañana empiezo las entrevistas…-Jenson puso cara de susto abriendo mucho los ojos para poner nerviosa a Yaiza, que rio y siguió hablando.- Pero a ella no la van a poder ayudar, me ha dicho Matilda que ya no pueden aceptar más gente.

-          Oh, vaya.-dejó el lado cómico y se puso serio. Miró a Sandra.- Habéis hablado con Lewis y Nico, supongo.-ambas asintieron.- ¿Y habéis probado con Seb?-esta vez se fijó más en Yaiza.

-          Pues…-Yaiza se dio cuenta de que Sebastian nunca le había ofrecido nada o hablado de Red Bull. Se acordó de cuando él le dijo a Lewis que Nico le había ofrecido ayuda, y que justó en ese momento se sintió un poco decaída al ver que Sebastian no hacía lo mismo. En ese momento se negó a culparle de nada, pero a estas alturas, le parecía raro que incluso Nico Hülkenberg se ofreciese a ayudar antes que Sebastian.- No.

-          ¿No?-Jenson se sorprendió.

-          No, o sea, no para Red Bull, claro, supongo que pasará como con McLaren, que no puede…-intentó disculpar a Sebastian con lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza, lo que le gustaría que fuese verdad llegados a esas alturas.- Pero siempre ha dicho que no nos preocupemos, que algo se encontrará.

-          Bueno, pues entonces no hay más que hablar.-él parecía convencido, como si las palabras de Sebastian ocultasen un mensaje secreto que sólo él podía adivinar.

Estuvieron hablando unos minutos más, hasta que llegó Jessica y Sandra dio un codazo sin querer a Yaiza, para llamar su atención ante la recién llegada, que acariciaba la nuca de Jenson en señal de saludo. Él presentó a su prometida a las chicas, que pensaron que Jessica era demasiado mona para ser real, tanto física como personalmente. Ella se mostró encantada de conocerlas y cuando Jenson se separó de ellas un momento para contestar una llamada, aprovechó para ofrecerse a pasar algún rato con ellas si estas necesitaban compañía femenina entre tanto varón. Les hizo mucha gracia la oferta, la cual aceptaron sin rechistar.

Empezaban a preocuparse de que todo el mundo se ofreciese a ayudarlas y a salir por ahí con ellas, porque tras esas propuestas, nunca nadie ofrecía un teléfono o una indicación para llevarlas a cabo. Pero era el primer día y Yaiza y Sandra ya habían conocido o vuelto a ver a todos los pilotos que querían, por lo que intentaron dejar de ser pesimistas en ese sentido y ambas pensaron a la vez en que “tampoco nos conocen tanto” por lo que las confianzas irían poco a poco.

Después de despedirse de la pareja, que comía en el buffet del hotel, se fueron a la calle, en donde después de preguntar a un mecánico de Williams, descubrieron el camino de vuelta al circuito. Llegaron más tarde de lo que tardaron en hacer el camino a la inversa, y pensaron que tal vez iban muy cansadas. Se sentaron a comer en la zona de descanso de Ferrari, y alucinaron con el menú que tenían ese día. A su lado comían las dos Barbies, que apenas probaron bocado de su ensalada.

No vieron a nadie más hasta la noche, al menos no para hablar, ya que les veían correr de un lado para otro o les veían por las pantallas dentro de un monoplaza. Dieron vueltas por el Paddock y vieron al equipo de retransmisión de Antena 3, y Yaiza se puso nerviosa y, sin poder evitarlo, fue a pedirle una foto a Nira Juanco, la cual contestó muy simpática a todo lo que ella decía. Estuvo a punto de decirle que a lo mejor eran compañeras de profesión, pero se vio idiota y la dejó marchar ante la atenta mirada de Antonio Lobato, que ponía pegas cada vez que alguien se paraba.

A la mañana siguiente, y después de ir al hotel sin toparse tristemente con nadie, desayunaron con ganas para recorrer las calles de Melbourne, y compraron algunas cositas con el poco dinero que tenían. Cuando planearon seguir andando, Yaiza recibió una llamada de Matilda, y esta se tuvo que ir al circuito. Sandra volvió con ella pero a su ritmo, entrando varios minutos más tarde. Quería recorrer el Paddock, analizar cada cosa que viese, e intentar descubrir cómo narices había conseguido estar allí.

Aprovechó para ir a la única zona que no habían visitado, la de los espectadores, y vio los puestos de merchandise de las escuderías y algunos mezclados. Miró su cartera y vio que le llegaba para dos cositas más, y aunque se arrepintió de haberse comprado las dos camisetas que había adquirido en una tienda de Melbourne, intentó organizar su dinero para invertirlo bien en los puestos. Compró una camiseta naranja/roja fosforita de McLaren para Yaiza, pues era la camiseta de la victoria que tantas veces habían querido. Sólo tenían tallas mayores que la M, por lo tanto ella decidió mirar otra cosa de la S. Estuvo a punto de comprarse una camiseta de Kimi Raikkonen, pero no lo iba a hacer, y menos si tenía que estar allí más días. Por tanto, volvió al stand de McLaren y compró la camiseta de la victoria aunque fuese una talla mayor. Lo hizo con indignación, deseando de corazón la del finlandés, pero había perdido todos los puntos de cariño en una mañana. Llegó a pensar, mientras el dependiente iba a por cambio, que podría comprarla el último día y no decir nada, pero visto lo visto y viendo que no quedaba tallas de apenas materiales, prefirió no arriesgarse a no encontrar algo que le quedase bien. Y al fin y al cabo, Jenson también le gustaba, al igual que Lewis, y esa camiseta que el hombre le entregaba en una bolsa significaba buenos recuerdos.

Fue andando con la bolsa de un lado para otro, pero no le pesaba así que la ató al bolso como pudo para ir con las manos libres. Hacía fotos con el móvil a todo lo que le parecía interesante, y por primera vez en toda la estancia se sentía una más. Pensó en si Yaiza estaría haciendo una entrevista, ya que no le dijo nada sobre la llamada de Matilda, y pasó por la puerta del hospitality, en donde no pudo ver nada.

Se fue de nuevo para volver a dar una vuelta, pretendiendo ir al de Mercedes, pero justo cuando se giraba estuvo a punto de llevarse por delante a Kimi, que volvía mirando el teléfono sin prestar atención. Ninguno se dijo nada, sólo se miraron con desprecio, o al menos Sandra, ya que él mantenía su frío rostro que podría significar cualquier cosa.

Siguió andando contenta por no haber comprado nada de él, y fue refunfuñando hasta donde quería llegar. Nico estaba en la puerta de Mercedes hablando con unos mecánicos, entre risas. Se preguntó si acaso Nico trabajaba, ya que no le había visto hacer nada ni el día anterior y ese. Se rio y se acercó a él, y de camino, se preguntó si sería normal ir a saludarle de nuevo, cuando le había visto el día anterior y más si iba sin Yaiza. Sin embargo recordó que se iba a finales de semana, y que no tenía nada que perder.

-          ¡Hola!-dijo en alto, pero sin elevar la voz más de lo normal. Nico acababa de despedirse de sus mecánicos cuando iba a volver hacia el hospitality, pero paró en seco al ver a Sandra. Ella se sintió molesta porque tal vez le interrumpía en algo, pero él bajó las pocas escaleras que había entre la puerta y el suelo y fue a su encuentro. Claramente no le debía molestar en absoluto.

-          ¿Dando una vuelta?

-          Sí

-          Y comprando ¿Eh?-vio la bolsa que llevaba en colgando del bolso, y la intentó tapar para que no viese el logo de McLaren. Pero no pudo ocultarlo, aunque él no dijo nada. - ¿Y Yaiza?

-          La ha llamado Matilda, así que… A lo mejor ha empezado la entrevista.-cruzó dedos y Nico se frotó las manos.

-          Esperamos que vaya bien ¿Tú has encontrado algo?-Sandra negó.- Bueno, aún hay tiempo, yo tengo que hablar hoy con la gente de relaciones públicas, a ver si hay suerte, pero ayer me dijeron que la cosa pintaba mal. Siempre está la opción de las bajas.-dijo a una casi deprimida Sandra, que levantaba la cabeza sin saber a qué se refería.- Nosotros dejamos tu nombre y a mitad de temporada, si alguien se va, pues te llaman. Una especie de lista de espera.-él sonrió y volvió a llenar de paz a Sandra, que se sentía a gusto a su lado, y más si le daba soluciones a sus problemas.

-          No suena mal.

-          Algo es algo, aunque molaría más que estuvieses por aquí –señaló sus alrededores- siempre, que se disfruta bastante.

-          La verdad es que es como un paraíso. Al menos para mí, que no me juego la vida conduciendo.-Nico se rio y contagio a ella de su risa.

-          Incluso para nosotros lo es, aunque el estrés no ayuda nada.-miró su reloj.- En fin, tengo que irme a la FIA.

-          ¿Todo bien?-parecía preocupado y, partiendo de la base de que su coche iba como un tiro, pensó que algo habría pasado.

-          Sí bueno, Kimi y yo nos jugamos una multa o una penalización para la primera carrera.-le miró entre asustada y sorprendida.- Pasamos el límite de velocidad al entrar al Pit Lane, pero tanto él como yo estamos seguros de que pulsamos el limitador.

-          Vaya ¿Entonces?

-          Kimi cree que es por el motor. Transmite unas vibraciones raras, que hace que el mando a veces suelte los botones pulsados ¿Sabes?-se intentaba explicar con las manos.- Tú antes pulsabas un botón y con poco este quedaba presionado, pero ahora hay que asegurarse de que no se suelte, y las vibraciones sueltan a veces algunos.

-          ¡Pero eso es peligrosísimo! Cómo os dejan ir con eso por ahí…

-          No, no –rió él.- Sólo pasa con botones secundarios, aunque el del límite de velocidad no lo es…-se indignó de nuevo.- Como nos multen ya verás. Como si fuese nuestra culpa, les hemos hablado mil veces de esos problemas y no hacen caso.

-          La FIA…-Nico asintió dándole la razón a Sandra, que por un momento pensó que había metido la pata a burlarse de la organización.

Se despidió de ella con dos inesperados besos y se marchó hacia la FIA, en donde había muchas cámaras en la puerta esperando la llegada y salida de los acusados. Al ratito llegó Kimi, negando declaraciones y mucho menos miradas, al contrario que Nico, que saludó amablemente. Sandra había estado viendo todo desde la puerta del centro de enfrente, que parecía ser un centro de operaciones de prensa.  Al rato, los periodistas empezó a moverse y a recoger, y ella se extrañó, así que preguntó a un fotógrafo que ya había guardado el trípode.

-          ¿Se sabe algo?

-          Oh.-se asustó.- No, bueno, dicen que hasta esta tarde no dirán nada. Así que…a comer.-se rió y se marchó. Sin mucha mayor preocupación que la de llenar su estómago.

Sandra frunció el ceño y volvió hacia Ferrari, esperando ver a su amiga, y allí estaba, sentada en la escalera jugando con el móvil. Cuando la vio acercarse lo guardó y se levantó.

-          Te estaba escribiendo.

-          ¿Qué tal ha ido? ¿Qué quería?

-          Me ha hecho la entrevista… Sin avisar ni nada.

-          Bueno, es normal.

-          Ya, pero quería prepararme tecnicismos al menos, mi inglés parecía de colegio…

-          No exageres, joder. Ya verás como irá bien. ¿No te ha dicho nada?

-          Sí bueno, que le gusta mucho mi pasión, y que el hecho de que Seb…astian le haya hablado de mí le hace pensar que debo de ser buena.

-          ¿Y de Kimi no ha dicho nada?

-          ¿Kimi?-Yaiza sonrió, pero Sandra le borró la expresión de un plumazo.

-          Él fue quien te presentó, no te acuerdas o qué.

-          Ah, sí. No, bueno, parece ser que Kimi no ha vuelto a decir nada de mí. No sé si me alegro o…-rió.

-          Alégrate. –recordó.- Por cierto, a él y a Nico a lo mejor les sancionan.-Yaiza se asustó.- A Rosberg, digo. Han pasado el límite de velocidad en el Pit Lane…

Le contó toda la historia y el cómo ambos no habían salido de la FIA desde hacía dos horas. Fueron a comer a la zona de descanso de Ferrari, en donde el menú volvía a ser delicioso y volvía a ser ignorado por las Barbies, más animadas. Yaiza pensó que seguro que la entrevista había ido bien, y sintió asco hacia ellas. Pero volvió a su plato de pasta y siguió comiendo encantada de la vida.

-          Luego tengo una prueba…

-          ¿Prueba?-Sandra se indignó por lo que había tardado Yaiza en contarle eso.

-          No me han dicho de qué, pero a las seis tengo que estar en Ferrari, al igual que todos.-miró a las Barbies de reojo.

-          Prueba… ¿Qué tipo de prueba será?

-          No lo sé. A Lo mejor nos llevan a una rueda de prensa y nos mandan sacar titulares, o nos piden hacer un artículo para antes de mañana, o no tengo ni idea.-parecía disgustada.

-          Venga, ánimo.

-          No sé expresarme en inglés. No sé cómo voy a escribir en inglés. Odio hablar frente a una cámara, pero en este momento casi que prefiero eso a escribir…

-          Y eso que antes era al revés.-asintió.

Pasaron las dos primeras horas después de la comida y Yaiza empezó a merendar uñas de las manos. Sandra no sabía a dónde llevarla para tranquilizarla, y entonces recodó que llevaba algo colgando del bolso. Cuando sacó su camiseta, a Yaiza le faltó llorar. No había recordado la existencia de puestecitos y abrazó a su amiga agradeciéndole el detalle. “Yo te compraré algo luego”, expresó. A Sandra le pareció bien.

Cuando faltaba un cuarto de hora para las seis, ambas estaban en Ferrari sentadas en una mesa, incómodas por las miradas de los mecánicos que hablaban en italiano ruidoso. Fernando pasó por allí y las saludó en italiano, pero ellas inconscientemente respondieron en castellano. Él se paró en seco y las miró asombrado, y volvió a saludar, esta vez en castellano, y se fue sonriendo por una puerta que llevaba a la zona de descanso. A ellas les hizo gracia el momento.

Cinco minutos más tardes pasó Matilda por ahí acompañada de las Barbies y un chaval que iba cargado con una mochila de la que salían patas de trípode, la cual protegía con su vida. Matilda le dijo a Yaiza que si quería ir ya, que podía, y decidió despedirse de Sandra, que optó por irse al Hotel a darse un baño.

Yaiza entró por la puerta del despacho de Matilda, pero justo cuando fue a hacerlo, esta salió con sus tres acompañantes, e indicó a Yaiza que la siguiese. Fueron a la zona de descanso, en donde antes había bandejas de comida en muchas mesas. Ahora de esas sólo había tres, mucho más anchas que largas, en donde entraban al menos tres personas, pero cada mesa estaba ocupada por sólo una, y estaban colocados en horizontal unas con otras. Justo en frente, esperaban una serie de personas, que Yaiza entendió eran los otros candidatos. Matilda empezó a hablar.

-          Bueno, como os dije os íbamos a hacer una prueba, y para eso hemos llamado a Fernando, Kimi y Pedro. Os colocaré por filas -todos tragaron salvia.- y tendréis siete minutos para preguntarles lo que creeríais conveniente para una nota de prensa de última hora de la tarde. Con última hora -siguió.- no me refiero a que tenga que ser algo grave. No os centréis en lo básico. Una última hora de tarde en Fórmula 1 hace referencia a la noticia resumen de la jornada. Supongo que como periodistas que sois habéis estado al tanto de los test y de los acontecimientos recientes en el equipo.-algunos arquearon las cejas, pues habían estado dando vueltas y no habían prestado atención a nada. Yaiza recordaba que Mercedes iba como un tiro, y que Red Bull iba fatal. Incluso recordaba que Jessica tenía el pelo más clarito de lo que pensaba, pero no sabía nada de Ferrari.

Matilda empezó a llamar a gente y tras darle indicaciones, les colocó frente al piloto correspondiente. Fernando y Pedro, que habían saludado nada más ser presentados, hablaban entre ellos en castellano, algo que hizo gracia a Yaiza, que se sintió involucrada en la historia sobre las bromas cariñosas que gastaban en relación a la prueba.

-          Hay que tener mala leche para hacerles esto.-reía Fernando, que miraba a Pedro y le hablaba susurrando.

-          Tenemos agua por si tenemos que salvar la vida a alguno.-Ambos rieron, y Yaiza miró a Kimi, que había dejado el teléfono para mirarla con descaro y rabia. Le faltó gritar un “otra vez no”, pero sólo negó con la cabeza, a lo que Yaiza respondió con una sonrisa que él vio. Matilda llegó a ella.

-          Yaiza.-dijo a la perfección. Estaba justo a su lado.- Te voy a poner con Kimi por el simple hecho de que Pedro y Fernando son españoles, y quiero ver cómo te desenvuelves con el idioma ¿Vale?

-          Vale.-Yaiza asintió y volvió a sonreír a ponerse en la fila de Kimi, que estaba compuesta por una chica morena que parecía india, un chico pelirrojo que claramente era inglés, y una de las Barbies, que miraba con superioridad a todo el mundo, en especial a Yaiza, a la que se dirigió a sus sorpresa.

-          Suerte.-dijo, justo antes de susurrar “La necesitarás” acompañado de una mirada de desprecio hacia la ropa de Yaiza, que no era ni de lejos tan glamurosa como la de ella. Su pelo rubio dio en la nariz de Yaiza cuando esta se giró bruscamente. Movió la mano en alto y saludó a Kimi, que esperaba a que la prueba comenzase. Yaiza recodó que él había dicho que ella y la otra Barbie serían sus favoritas, pero la cara de asco que puso cuando vio mover la mano de la chica saludándole le hizo cuestionárselo. Cuando se iba a reír, notó un empujón detrás, y vio que la otra Barbie había ido a su fila.

-          Perdón.-dijo irónica. Yaiza no habló y volvió a mirar a Kimi, que miraba con asco a la otra rubia. Fernando y Pedro, que no podían evitar no mirar a las chicas, ya que iban más provocativas que unas prostitutas de lujo, tampoco parecían muy contentos con su presencia. Eso dio fuerza a Yaiza.

Matilde explicó cómo iba a funcionar todo. Les dejó usar tanto grabadora, como cámaras, ordenadores, libretas o todo lo que necesitasen para tomar notas. Les dijo que ella iría escuchando partes de cada entrevista, por lo que no dejasen lo mejor para el final o el principio, ya que podría no oírlo. Les pidió equilibrio en las preguntas y avisó de que nadie empezase a hablar con los pilotos hasta que todos estuviesen sentados y ella hubiese activado su reloj. Recordó que ella no intervendría, ni siquiera para impedirles sentarse, pero que tomaría nota si cometían errores. Se sentaron los tres primeros candidatos a su orden, y les dio paso a preguntar.

Si bien Fernando intentaba responder a todo de forma abundante y con comodidad para ayudar a una chica con una coleta rubia que le preguntaba, Kimi sólo decía monosílabos. La pobre chica india no sabía por dónde tirar sus preguntas. “ _¿Los neumáticos serán igual de problemáticos que el año pasado?_ ” preguntaba cuando apenas quedaban dos minutos para acabar. Yaiza se decía a sí mismo “ _No joder, se sabe que no, no le preguntes eso_ ”. Quería pasar ella la prueba, pero antes de que ganasen las Barbies, prefería a cualquiera. Kimi respondió a aquello con un no seco y rotundo. De vez en cuando daba alguna explicación más larga, porque sentía cómo Matilda le lanzaba flechas para que colaborase. Pero no se molestaba en demasía.

Cuando le tocó el turno al chico pelirrojo, Kimi estuvo a punto de reírse por el color de su cabello. Pero no lo hizo, no se sabe si por educación o por miedo a Matilda, que estaba detrás suyo en ese momento. Fernando era entrevistado por otra joven de pelo corto muy guapa, que parecía saber por dónde lanzar las preguntas, pero que se ponía muy, muy nerviosa. Se dio cuenta de que el inglés no era la lengua de ella, y se sintió mejor al comprobar que no será la única en tartamudear y pronunciar mal.

Tras esos siete minutos, todos se levantaron, y la Barbie de delante de Yaiza se sentó corriendo delante de Kimi, sin esperar la señal. Matilda arqueó las quejas y apuntó algo, y Yaiza sonrió. Justo cuando la Barbie susurraba saludos a Kimi mientras que los demás se sentaban, Kimi miraba a Yaiza como si fuese él ahora el que pedía ayuda, que se encogió de hombros y se rió sin poder evitarlo.

Kimi estuvo espléndido. A ninguna pregunta respondió más allá de un no o un sí, sólo se extendió para protestar por las preguntas inútiles y estúpidas que le hacía. Matilda le mandaba callar con un “por favor” que provocó la risa en Fernando y Pedro, y en sus respectivos entrevistadores. La chica Barbie se sentía ‘super ofendida’ por la respuesta de Kimi a su pregunta sobre “cuando te miras en el espejo, cómo te ves mejor, con el negro de lotus o el rojo Ferrari”. Una vez iba a llegando a su fin la entrevista de Barbie nº1, Yaiza se asustó al comprobar que no tenía ninguna pregunta preparada para su entrevista. Idiota es poco de entre lo que se llamó. Empezó a temblar y empezó a pensar. “ _Sí, venga, pregúntale por la sensación en el nuevo coche, aunque ya le han preguntado eso mil veces, pero da igual. Y luego pregúntale que si ha cambiado mucho el coche de Jerez a Australia. Pregúntale también por los motores._ ” y cuando tenía más ideas inútiles, Matilde le dijo que se sentara. No había visto a la rubia levantarse corriendo indignada con Kimi, que negaba con la cabeza, aburrido. Yaiza se sentó y se dio cuenta de que las otras dos personas no lo habían hecho, ya que el chico que entrevistaba a Fernando, el de la mochila con trípodes que sólo le había preguntado cosas comprometidas para criticar a la FIA, estaba volviendo a guardar sus cosas con lentitud. Yaiza se asustó y pensó que tal vez había oído la señal de Matilde en su cabeza, pero Matilde le hizo un gesto para que no se preocupase, que había sido fallo suyo. Y respiró un poco, justo para oír un golpe de Kimi en la mesa, con su mano.

Ella alzó la mirada hacia Kimi, que miraba hacia su propia mano y susurraba algo a Yaiza. Esta no le entendió y él repitió las palabras con rabia, como si le molestase que no le oyesen a la primera.

-          El papel.-dijo, separando bien las sílabas. Yaiza entendió bien. “¿El papel?” qué papel, no sabía de qué hablaba, y no tenía ningún papel en la mano, ya que había pensado usar el móvil como grabadora. Él, resoplando y con los ojos en blanco, y aprovechando que Matilda daba paso a los otros dos aspirantes, volvió a repetir mirando a su izquierda.- El... pa... pel…- Y Yaiza vio el montón de carpetas que tenía Kimi a su lado. Fernando tenía un periódico y Pedro otros tantos papeles, pero ella no entendía qué decía Kimi. Miró una de las carpetas, que tenía un papel medio fuera, y leyó el titular por encima. “Comunicado oficial: FIA sobre el incidente en el Pit Lane con Kimi Raikkonen (FERRARI) y Nico Rosberg (MERCEDES)” y mil cosas más. A Yaiza se le iluminó la mirada y miró a Kimi, que negaba dudando sobre su capacidad intelectual pero Yaiza sonrió tímidamente y cuando Matilde dio paso, empezó a preguntar.

-          ¿Cuál ha sido la resolución de la FIA en cuanto al incidente con el exceso de velocidad en el Pit Lane?

A su sorpresa, Kimi empezó a responder con frases largas. Oyó cómo la Barbie que esperaba su turno se indignaba y Yaiza sonrió porque en ese momento Matilde escuchaba a su entrevista y asentía con orgullo, ya que nadie había estado al tanto del tema de la FIA. Cuando hubo acabado su maravillosa entrevista, miró a Kimi, que la miraba tranquilo, y le susurró un gracias. Él alzó la mano y la hizo un gesto para que se fuese ya, y ella volvió a reírse.

Cuando los últimos aspirantes al puesto hubieron acabado su entrevista, en la cual la Barbie nº2 recibió tanto o más monosílabos que su doble por parte de Kimi, Yaiza se fue hacia el Paddock con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No sólo sabía que su entrevista había sido la mejor, sino que encima Kimi le había confirmado que ni él ni Nico serían sancionados. Cuando bajó las escaleras de la puerta de Ferrari, oyó una voz que la llamaba desde el mismo paseo.

-          ¡Te iba a llamar!-Yaiza se asustó al ver a Lewis, y se puso roja al saber que él iba a llamarla. Empezaba a sentir que el inglés la trataba de manera demasiado cercana, y no sólo por su insistencia en querer llamarla. Sentía también que aún no habían hablado suficiente como para que él quisiese hacerlo. Pero se quedó callada y aceptó el beso que él estampó en su mejilla. Aunque la recorriese un escalofrío un segundo después.- ¿Cómo va?

-          Acabo de salir de la primera prueba.-Lewis sonrió. Ella fue a explicarle en qué consistía su proceso de selección, pero parecía al tanto.

-          Nico me comentó que os iban a exprimir bien.-ambos rieron.- ¿Y te las lucido o no?

-          Sí, mucho.-rió.- Y para mi sorpresa, Kimi me ha ayudado bastante.

-          Oh, mira. Por segunda vez.-ella asintió, se acababa de dar cuenta de los hechos y de que Kimi le había ayudado en los dos momentos más importantes de la aventura. Y sin embargo, aún no le había sacado una palabra amable. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en ello.- Sandra está con nosotros en Mercedes, venía a buscarte por si habías salido o por si seguías dentro… ¿Vienes?-decidió ignorar el hecho de que su amiga estuviese con los dos pilotos de Mercedes para quedarse con que Lewis había ido a buscarla.

-          Oh, c-claro.

Cuando llegaron a Mercedes, Lewis dejó pasar delante a Yaiza, que estaba ya ruborizada por tanta amabilidad procedente de su persona. La gente de dentro del hospitality saludaba a Lewis por allí donde andaba, y muchos querían pararle para comentarle algo sobre el coche, pero él señalaba a Yaiza y decía que estaba ocupado. Volvía a ruborizarse, esta vez de manera más exagerada al ver que era una excusa.

Llegó a la zona de descanso del equipo, más bonita que la de Ferrari pero también más pequeña, y vio que Sandra se desternillaba en un sofá blanco mientras Nico parecía hacer una representación de alguna aventura suya.

-          ¿Cuándo te has cambiado de ropa?-preguntó Yaiza a Sandra, que se asustó al verla.

-          Fui al hotel a pegarme una ducha antes de volver. ¿Cómo te ha ido?-preguntó nerviosa.

-          Genial.-tanto ella como Nico sonrieron muy ilusionados. Se dio cuenta de que Lewis no estaba a su lado ni detrás, y empezó a buscarle hasta que vio que venía con dos vasos de refresco anaranjado. Habiéndole encontrado, se sentó al lado de Sandra, justo pegada al reposabrazos de ese sofá que tanto le estaba gustando.- Para tu sorpresa…-dijo dirigiéndose a Sandra.- Kimi ha sido un caballero y me ha ayudado mucho.

-          ¿Te cae mal Kimi?-Preguntó Lewis, que acababa de sentarse. Sandra no dijo nada, pero su cara lo expresó todo.

-          Me parece un maleducado, entre otras muchas cosas.-Lewis soltó esa risa suya tan característica.

-          Yo ya le he dicho que forma parte de su encanto.-negaba Nico, que recibía un pequeño empujón del hombro de Sandra, que le reprochaba. Yaiza alzó las cejas. Antes había querido pasarlo por alto, pero ahora no guardaba su sorpresa por la naturalidad que la rodeaba. Sobre todo la peteneciente a la relación que habían creado en menos de un día esos dos.

-          Nos pusieron en fila y tuvimos que entrevistar cada uno a un piloto, y a mí por ser española, me pusieron con Kimi.-quiso dejar de lado sus pensamientos para contar su historia, y todos escuchaban mientras pegaban un trago a su bebida recién traída por Lewis.- En mi misma fila estaban las Barbies.-le hizo saber a Sandra, que puso ojos e incluso sintió pena de que Kimi las tuviese que aguantar.

-          ¿Quiénes?

-          Unas chicas rubias muy altas que parecen muñecas.-contestó Yaiza a Nico. Este asintió y miró a Lewis, señalándole con el dedo como si hubiesen ambos recordado alguna anécdota.

-          No sabemos cómo lo hacen pero no paran de dar por saco por el Paddock y el Pit Lane.

-          ¿Pit lane? Pensaba que no podíamos entrar.-dijo preocupada. El hecho de que Sebastian no le hubiese mostrado ayuda aún le hizo pensar que a lo mejor le mintió en lo de acceder al Pit Lane. Aunque luego su conciencia le recordó que ella misma había visto cómo la seguridad se lo impedía.

-          Creemos que han conseguido que alguien las cuele, pero ni idea. La cosa es que se pasan el rato por el box de Ferrari, y Kimi está harto de ellas.-añadió Nico.

-          El otro día estábamos este y yo en Mercedes y le vimos que andaba super rápido perseguido por ellas, que no paraban de decirle cosas mientras él las ignoraba.-Yaiza rió ante el comentario de Lewis, que ponía cara de superioridad al ver que provocaba risa en ella.

-          ¿Ves?-Sandra intervino, mirando a su amiga.- No lo hizo por ayudarte, sino por perjudicar a las otras dos pavas.

-          No seas así, al menos me ha ayudado más que…-fue a decir la palabra otros, pero no acabó la frase. Lewis lo notó pero dejó que pasase por alto aquel comentario, al menos al ver que ni Nico ni Sandra se daban cuenta y comenzaban entre risas a criticar a las dos chicas.- Luego me llama a mi acosadora.-intentó bromear otra vez sobre Kimi. Lewis, que estaba intentando leer la mente de Yaiza, asintió haciéndola saber que le había escuchado.

-          ¿Has visto el hospitality?-la preguntó, algo a lo que ella negó antes de mirar a Sandra, pensando que se lo preguntaba a las dos. Pero Sandra se excusó haciendo un gesto mientras bebía, señalando a Nico. Por lo que entendió que el alemán se lo había enseñado.-¿Quieres verlo?

Yaiza asintió, cada vez más anonadada con el inglés, y se levantó tras él, que a su vez se daba cuenta de que la bebida de la chica que le acompañaba estaba aún llena.

-          ¿No bebes?-ella no contestó. No había querido beber por si el refresco llevaba alcohol. En Londres tuvo la suerte de que las bebidas que le trajeron no contenían ese condimento, salvo la que le dio Kimi, y el recordar la peste que soltaba su vestido le hizo odiar más la bebida.- No tiene alcohol ¿eh? Es una mezcla de frutas bastante buena.-Por un momento parecía que Lewis había conseguido leerle la mente. Ella sonrió, se excusó y pegó un trago a la bebida más rica que había tomado nunca. Le dio las gracias y bebió más de medio vaso en poco tiempo, arrepintiéndose de no haberla probado antes.

Lewis le enseñó la sala grande, que daba a la salida al Paddock. Le contó varias anécdotas, como una en la que Nico se sentó en una silla que acto seguido se rompió, haciéndole caer de culo contra el suelo. La risa de Lewis provocaba una de mayor escándalo en Yaiza, pero a él le parecía adorable y buscaba provocarla otra cada momento.

La enseñó el comedor grande donde comían, y empezó a pensar en si Ferrari tendría alguno, ya que ellas comieron en la zona de descanso. Había dos mujeres comiendo justo cuando entraron, y Lewis las saludó amablemente y se disculpó por molestarlas, algo que ellas negaron. Recorrieron más estancias del hospitality, como una sala de masaje bastante pequeñita, y una sala de reuniones. Justo antes de llegar a una puerta que tenía el cartel de Lewis con su mono puesto decorándola.

-          Mi mansión.-la abrió y se dio cuenta de que su casa en Madrid era un hotel comparado con eso. Una cama que parecía de masaje, un perchero, y una pequeña mesita.- Aquí es donde dormiré los días antes del gran premio hasta llegar a Europa, y donde me echo alguna siesta.-Yaiza entendió que estuviese tan vacío, ya que por ahora parecía no usarlo mucho, pero aun así sintió pena por la espalda de los pilotos.

-          ¿En serio que esto es sano?

-          Te acostumbras.-ella andaba por el pequeño trozo de suelo del cuartito, y Lewis miraba desde la puerta.

-          ¿Cuántos monos tienes?-preguntó observando tres que colgaban del perchero en frente de la cama.

-          Cuatro, tengo otro lavando.-ella no se había parado a observar cómo iba vestido el inglés, y vio que era prácticamente igual que Nico el día anterior: vaqueros oscuros, el polo de Mercedes, gorra y unas gafas de sol, esta vez colgadas del cuello de la camiseta. Sintió un pequeño escalofrío que se intensificó cuando el chico empezó a pasarse la mano por la cara como si se rascase, haciendo que su corta barba raspase al contacto de sus dedos. Yaiza no entendía cómo podía haberle excitado eso, así que pensó en otro tema con tal de no seguir poniéndose nerviosa con él.

-          ¿Y no os dan calor?-la pregunta más estúpida y que seguramente más veces le habían hecho a algún piloto, pero no se le ocurría otra. Sin embargo Lewis estuvo a su vista chisposo en su respuesta.

-          Hay otras cosas que nos dan más.

Sin quererlo ni beberlo, Yaiza tiró un pequeño grupo de revistas que había cogido de la pequeña mesita. Como si se diese por aludida tras la frase de Lewis, el cuál sonrió y recogió lo que había tirado. Para su alivio, eran revistas de motor, y una especial de Mercedes.

Salieron de la salita y pasaron por el cuarto de Nico. Él dudó si abrir la puerta o no, pero pensó que no pasaría nada y al abrirlo, así fue. Estaba en el mismo estado que suyo, solo que esta vez la pequeña camita no estaba hecha. “ _Ha estado durmiendo hasta que me encontré con Sandra y vinimos para la tienda, no ha dado tiempo a hacerla_ ”.

La siesta parecía haberle sentado bastante bien al alemán, que seguía contando batallitas que hacían partirse de risa a Sandra, que en su cabeza intentaba entender por qué le hacían tanta gracia las tonterías de Nico. Y sobre todo, que buscaba comprender cómo podía sentirse tan cómoda junto a él.

Hubo un momento en el que al piloto se le acabaron las ideas para buscar la risa de Sandra, así que pararon de hablar durante unos segundos. Sandra se sintió un poco incómoda por primera vez, ya que le daba vergüenza no ser capaz de iniciar un tema de conversación con él. Pensó alguna anécdota suya, pero no tenía ninguna, o ninguna era lo suficientemente divertida para compartirla.

-          Tu pelo es lo más.-dijo él, haciendo que Sandra se llevase la mano al pelo, el cual se había vuelto afro, como tantas veces le pasaba. Él se reía mientras lo observaba, haciendo que ella se cuestionase si era verdad o no.- En serio, es genial, es como… afro.

-          Sí, misteriosamente.

-          A lo mejor eres hermana de Lewis.  A él se le pone igual.

Y otra vez a reír. Hiciese lo que hiciese, su tono de voz y confianza hacía que Sandra le encontrase la persona más encantadora de la tierra. Le estuvo explicando el funcionamiento de maquinaria de su melena capilar. Que si un día estaba normal, que si otro afro, que si otro era una mezcla… No pudo evitar preguntarle a Nico que ‘cómo narices’ conseguía él un pelo tan bonito, y más después de las carreras.

-          Secreto de ganador.-bromeó mientras se echaba el pelo para atrás.- No, en serio, no tengo ni idea, es una suerte.

-          Ya veo.-Sandra paró de reír al gesto de Nico sobre su pelo.

-          Nico, Hülk -referenció al piloto de Force India- me ha dicho que ha estado preguntando por allí si hay algo… Pero no hay nada.

-          Oh.-vaya chasco y corte de conversación más desagradable, pensó Sandra, que había vuelto a la realidad.- No te preocupes, lo tengo asimilado ya.

-          Pero es una putada que te tengas que ir.-dijo él, que se apoyaba de lado sobre el respaldo del sofá blanco, ella se sonrojó.

-          Ya, me encantaría quedarme. Este mundillo es genial, pero…-movió los hombros y él negó, como si se hubiese cabreado.

-          Hay que encontrar algo, joder. Es que imagina que cogen a las Barbies esas y no a ti o a Yaiza, no sería justo.

-          Así funcionan los enchufes.

Bajando las escaleras que daban otra vez a la sala común del hospitality desde los cuartos de los chicos, Lewis no pudo evitar preguntarle lo que le comía la cabeza desde hacía unos minutos.

-          ¿Te estás sintiendo a gusto con cómo te tratamos?-ella se sorprendió de la pregunta, pero por otro lado pensó que le había cazado pensando en lo que no debía.

-          Oh, claro.-sonrió.- Nico y tú sois un amor, en serio. Nos tratáis demasiado bien…

-          ¿Y los demás?

-          ¿Demás?-tragó saliva.- ¿Lo dices por Kimi o…?

-          No exactamente. Vamos, supongo que no estás así por Kimi.

-          Oh, no, no. Si Kimi me ha ayudado mucho, aunque él no lo haga adrede y lo haga por beneficio propio…-pretendía que la conversación no fuese a más, pero él seguía insistiendo, ya que veía que algo preocupaba a Yaiza.

-          ¿Has hablado con Jenson?

-          ¡Sí! Sí, ya me dijo en Londres que no podía hacer nada en McLaren para mí, pero que intentaría mirar por ahí… Igual que Nico, Hülkenberg, que por lo visto no ha encontrado nada…

-          Pues no quedan más nombres…-ella se sintió por una parte aliviada, ya que al menos no iba a tener que nombrarle.- ¿No te ha dicho nada?

-          No, bueno, supongo que es como Jenson, no tendrá opción o algo.

-          Red Bull es la escudería campeona desde hace años. Y él tiene cuatro mundiales.

-          Sí…-no sabía a dónde quería ir a parar. Más que nada porque pensaba que Lewis y Sebastian se llevaban bien.

-          Quiero decir, Seb puede hacer lo que le dé la gana, y si quiere meterte en Red Bull, puede hacerlo.

-          Pues será que no quiere…-pensó en voz alta.- Que no le culpo, que nos conocemos de un día.

-          Nosotros te conocimos de menos tiempo y ya te ofrecimos ayuda.

-          Vosotros sois un amor, ya te lo he dicho.-intentaba bromear, pero Lewis parecía traicionado por Sebastian.- En serio, que no pasa nada, no me molesta…-mintió.

-          Yo creo que sí. Hacéis buenas migas, o eso parecía en Londres.-entre ambas frases pasaron varios segundos que hacían reflexionar aún más a Yaiza, que empezaba a pensar que Sebastian no la aguantaba y fingía que se alegraba de verla.

Llegaron a la zona de descanso, ya que se habían parado a hablar justo en la puerta, y les dijeron a Sandra y Nico de ir hacia el hotel a cenar. Fueron hablando todo el camino, y Lewis se buscó la vida para sacar temas entretenidos que hiciesen a Yaiza olvidar la conversación. No pensaba mal de Sebastian, pero se indignaba de que no hubiese hecho nada por ayudarla, al menos no nada directamente. Ni siquiera el simple hecho de volver a verla.

Nico seguía siendo el alma de la fiesta, y las dos chicas se sorprendían de la facilidad que tenía para sonreír ante todo. Se les pasó el tiempo volando y en nada estaban en el hotel, en donde el otro Nico salía acompañado de Sergio Pérez, que se quedó a un lado cuando todos se saludaron, como si fuese un hijo que ve como su madre cuchichea con una vecina.

-          ¿Va todo bien?-preguntó a Yaiza, que asintió recordando su espléndida entrevista.- Tú no te desanimes, que poco a poco vamos a ver qué sale.-dijo a Sandra, que se sintió bien de nuevo al ver cómo insistían en ayudarla.- Voy a cenar y luego vengo ¿Estaréis por aquí?

-          Cenaremos y sí, bueno, podemos quedarnos por los sofás.-dijo su tocayo, y todos decidieron verse en un rato allí.

Fueron a cenar, y allí encontraron a Jenson con Jessica. Y Yaiza pudo ver otra vez como Lewis borraba su sonrisa por un momento, y se volvió a extrañar como ya hizo en Londres. Aun así volvió a no darle importancia. La pareja les invitó a compartir la mesa, en la cual sólo faltaba una silla. Sandra fue a por una, pero Nico la paró ofreciéndola en cambio la suya  mientras él se encargaba de traer otra nueva. Fingió molestarse por su negativa, pero le temblaron tanto las piernas a la vez por el gesto que su actuación no fue a más.

Cuando hubieron organizado la mesa, cada uno fue a por la comida que quería y Sandra fue pegadita a Yaiza. Ambas cogieron patatas fritas a tutiplén, pero luego cambiaron el acompañante, ya que Yaiza se fue al hombre que hacía los fritos para pedirle un par de huevos, y Sandra cogió varios filetes de pollo a la plancha que acababan de sacar. Sandra fue a sentarse a la mesa, y lo hizo a lado de Jessica, que empezó, como todos, a animarla en su situación.

Yaiza esperaba a que el hombre la atendiese, cuando Jenson se pegó a ella.

-          Huevos por la noche, qué valor.

-          Un huevo frito es el mayor de los regalos.-se inventó una frase divina, que hizo que Jenson se riese.- Pensé que habías acabado.

-          Sí, sí, vengo a que me dé una caja.-señaló al chico que freía. Yaiza se extrañó.- Es que hace los postres de por las mañanas, y me guarda lo que queda de pastel.

-          No.-no quería creerle y empezó a reír.

-          No me culpes.-El chico, que ya le había visto, había ido corriendo a por la caja, pequeñita, que como mucho guardaba dos porciones de algo que olía a frambuesa.- Para un capricho que tengo…

-          Y te quejas de mis huevos fritos.

Ambos se rieron y Jenson volvió a la mesa, en donde ya estaban todos sentados. Se avergonzó de ser lenta, aunque no era su culpa, y por fin fue atendida por el chico de los fritos, que le puso dos huevos en el plato en un santiamén.

Volvió a la mesa y todos empezaron a comentar lo estúpidas que eran las Barbies, que por lo visto habían paseado por delante de la mesa mientras ella recibía sus huevos, de los cuales ya sólo quedaba uno.

Apenas llevaban diez minutos cenando y su teléfono empezó a sonar. Lo miró extrañada y era Matilda, a la que ya había incluido en la agenda. “¡Dime, Matilda!”, saludó, y al minuto colgó con una mueca.

-          Tengo que volver a Ferrari.

-          ¿Qué? ¿Ahora?-preguntó Jenson. Lewis también alzó las cejas.

-          Me querrá hablar de la prueba de mañana. O de la de hoy, para darme la enhorabuena.

-          ¿Y no puede esperar a mañana? Son las nueve de la noche…-comentó Jessica, que tampoco quería meterse mucho pero que se sentía molesta de que interrumpiesen la cena de Yaiza.

-          No pasa nada, ahora vuelvo.

-          Te acompaño.-dijo Lewis levantándose, gesto que calcó Jenson, que le decía a Jessica que en nada estaba de vuelta.

-          No hace… falta.-se extrañó por enésima vez de la amabilidad de los presentes.

-          Yo tengo que ir a McLaren un momento, así que me pilla de camino.-dijo Jenson. Pero Lewis no dio explicación y esperaba a que Yaiza empezase a andar. Claramente la chica nunca dejaría de sorprenderse con su actitud.

Fueron de camino hacia el Paddock, y una vez allí, Jenson les pidió cinco minutos mientras iba a McLaren. Lewis dijo a Yaiza que la esperaba fuera, así que ella entró rápido. Tampoco le hacía gracia que le hubiesen interrumpido, pero si era para hablar de la siguiente prueba le venía mejor, así se la podía preparar. Llamó a la puerta de Matilda, que estaba con la chica india que intentó entrevistar a Kimi, la cual se marchaba, no sin decirle un amable adiós a Yaiza. Esta entró.

-          Hola.-susurró amable a Matilda, que no tenía una cara muy animada.

-          ¿Cómo estás, Yaiza?

-          B-bien.-estaba un poco nerviosa, ya que le intimidaba su posible futura jefa. Ella sonrió a la respuesta de Yaiza.

-          ¿Te gusta estar por aquí, eh?

-          Es un sueño.-una sonrisa ocupó su rostro, y Matilda parecía aún más disgustada. Tardó varios segundos en hablar, mientras miraba unos papeles.

-          Verás… Después de los problemas con Kimi -pensó en el tema de la velocidad en Pit Lane.- y de que el coche no va como debería… Nos han metido un poco de prisa para cerrar el equipo de prensa, ya que tenemos que empezar la estrategia de calma… Por lo que no habrá más pruebas o entrevistas, ya que necesitamos estar todos en funcionamiento desde mañana.

-          Aha.

-          La cosa es… Que yo no decido quién se queda, pero sí que entrego los informes de las entrevistas o pruebas y hago recomendaciones.

-          Ya…-a Yaiza no le sonaba nada bien el rumbo de la charla.

-          La cosa es que al equipo les ha gustado mucho la entrevista de Tom.-Yaiza vio una foto de Tom en el grupo de candidatos que tenía Matilda en un folio, y recordó que era el chico de la mochila que entrevistó a Alonso sobre lo mala que era la FIA.- Ya sabes cómo es la relación actual de la FIA con Ferrari… Y bueno, les pareció apropiado.-dijo sin compartir nada de lo que pensaban sus compañeros.- La cosa es que íbamos a coger a dos personas, y no será que no he insistido en que te cojan…-el mundo de Yaiza dio un vuelco, que estaba a punto de llorar.- Se han empeñado en coger a Sarah, una de las…chicas tan curiosas, que también entrevistaron a Kimi.

-          ¿Qué? -Yaiza, ya que no tenía el puesto, no temió en decir lo que quisiese. Las lágrimas estaban a punto de caerle por el rostro, llenas de indignación.- P-pero si sus entrevistas fueron horribles, no es justo que—

-          Lo sé, si te doy toda la razón, para mí eres la que debería estar en el puesto, antes que ella o Tom, pero no elijo yo.

-          ¿Por qué? ¡Eres la jefa de prensa!-se sintió mal por gritarla de esa forma, pero Matilda no se molestó.

-          Pero elegimos todos los jefes de departamento en prensa, y por tanto mi voto es uno más, que no ha sido secundado… Lo siento de verdad, Yaiza, sé que no sirve para nada, pero te deseo muchísima suerte en el futuro, y…-cogió una hoja de la mesa.- me he tomado la libertad de hacerte una carta de recomendación. Espero que no me guardes rencor, pienso que eras perfecta para el puesto.

Una vez se hubo despedido, salió del despacho de Matilda y se apoyó en la puerta para llorar en silencio. Al menos unos segundos, y con la suerte de que no había nadie por la sala. Se secó las lágrimas e intentando disimular su disgusto tras unos minutos de sofoco, salió hacia la puerta, en donde había olvidado que esperaba Lewis, el cual hablaba con un mecánico de Lotus que pasaba por allí. La sonrisa que tenía el inglés en el rostro se borró al ver la expresión de Yaiza, que se había quedado quieta en lo alto de la escalera.

-          ¿Qué ha pasado?

La pregunta de Lewis tuvo respuesta por parte de Matilda, que había salido para volver a coger a Yaiza. La jefa de prensa le explicó que los que no habían sido elegidos, deberían abandonar el circuito mañana antes de comer, y que se reuniesen con Loius Zug a las diez en el hall para explicarles cómo irían al aeropuerto. Ella asintió y una vez se hubo quedado sola en lo alto de la escalera, miró de nuevo a Lewis.

-          Es una broma ¿Verdad?-ella negó y se encogió de hombros, bajando poco a poco las escaleras sin saber dónde meterse. Cada paso que daba hacia Lewis, sus lágrimas abarrotaban más su cara, pero intentaba dejar que sólo fuesen eso, y que su habla o su presencia no se vieran estropeadas. Pero no podía evitarlo, y al intentar decirle a Lewis que no pasaba nada, su voz se quebró y empezó a llorar. Lewis, que mostraba más odio que otra cosa en su cara, se acercó a la chica y la abrazó fuerte, dejándola llorar en su pecho. Acariciaba su pelo mientras pensaba qué hacer, y no se le ocurría nada, lo que empeoraba aún la situación. Había hablado con todo el mundo posible, y no había sitio en ningún lado. Miraba al hospitality de Ferrari con odio, más que nunca.- Vamos al hotel.

-          No.

-          ¿Cómo que no?

-          N-no quiero tener que explicarlo a más gente.-decía entre sollozos, pensando en que tendría que contar lo sucedido a todo el que le preguntase.- No quiero p-pensar en ello.

-          Oye.-se agachó con la espalda hacia atrás lo justo para ponerse a su altura, y secó sus lágrimas con los dedos. Las manos de Lewis estaban frías, pero no le molestó para nada. Le miraba a menos de tres centímetros, y se sentía tan decaída que por un instante su comportamiento respecto a ella no le pareció tan extraño.- Ves al hotel, voy a intentar el último esfuerzo. Confía en mí. ¿Vale?

Ella asintió y después de descubrir que iba a echar muchísimo de menos a Lewis, empezó a andar hacia el hotel. Iba despacio, alargando su viaje para evitar las preguntas. Cuando hubo entrado por la puerta, ya con los ojos menos rojos, se acercó a los sofás en donde Nico y Jessica la miraban de frente.

-          ¿Qué te ha dicho?-preguntó ella con una sonrisa, que de lejos parecía no ver la cara de Yaiza. Los demás, en el sofá de espaldas a la chica, miraron hacia arriba para ver si la veían, e incluso Nico Hülkenberg alzó las manos como esperando que ella las chocase. Pero simplemente dejó caer las suyas sobre las del piloto, aprovechando para negar con la cabeza mientras intentaba mostrar una sonrisa falsa, que empezaba a estar acompañada de unos ojos de nuevo aguosos. Nico, que sujetaba sus manos con una sonrisa, cambió su gesto a uno serio de incredulidad, y agarró con fuerzas las manos mientras se giraba a ella.

-          ¿Qué?-preguntó extrañado. El posterior silencio que recibieron fue la respuesta definitiva. Yaiza vio cómo Nico Rosberg agachaba la cabeza entre las piernas y se restregaba el pelo enfurecido. Pero no fue hasta que Sandra la abrazó cuando terminó de desplomarse. Lloro en su hombro, mientras que su amiga guardaba silencio. Sabía que ella se iría, pero no podía creer que no fuesen a coger a Yaiza, y más después de lo bien que había ido todo.

-          Han cogido a una Barbie…-dijo Yaiza indignada, acompañando el final de la frase con un lamento muy sonoro. Hülkenberg estaba a su lado consolándola, mientras repetía el gesto de Lewis de acariciarle el pelo. Jessica también había ido con ella, y había sustituido a Sandra en el abrazo. El piloto de Mercedes se había quedado justo a su lado apoyado en el respaldo del sofá, en donde descansaban sus piernas. Miraba a la nada. No sabía ni qué decirle a Yaiza ni qué hacer para ayudar a las dos chicas. Hülkenberg, que había empezado a dar vueltas cerca de ellas, no para de protestar en alto sobre el hecho de que una Barbie tuviese el puesto antes que ella. Comentaba en alto, aunque sólo Nico le asentía en respuesta.

-          Acabo de ver a Lewis.-decía Jenson, que entraba apurado y llegaba al grupo de consolación. Jessica se retiró para que él mirase a Yaiza, como esperando que esta le dijese que todo era una broma. Ni siquiera habló, abrió los brazos para que Yaiza le abrazase y llorase en él. Y ella se sintió más que protegida, aunque el lamento no cesaba. Jenson la había acurrucado en su pecho, y mientras que con una mano la acercaba por la espalda, la otra sujetaba la cabeza de Yaiza mientras masajeaba su cabello. No dijo ninguna palabra al a chica, pero ella lo agradeció, ya que lo último que quería era hablar con alguien.

Pasaron unos minutos, y después del silencio que acompañó a ese periodo de tiempo, Yaiza se separó de Jenson, pensando que podría estarle molestando después de tanto tiempo pegado a él. Él la dio un beso en la mejilla y esta sonrió como agradecimiento. Todos la miraban, y ella no sabía qué decir, sólo quería desaparecer.

-          Me voy a hacer la maleta.

-          ¿Te vas?-Nico Rosberg se decidió a hablar. Ella le miró.

-          Mañana a medio día, nos vamos todos los descartes.-dijo con asco.

-          Pero no te vayas, quédate a ver si vemos alguna solu—

-          No, Nico, da igual, viendo cómo funcionan las cosas, en donde Ferrari prefiere a una rubia tonta a mí, pues prefiero irme. Además, ya lo hemos intentado todo…

-          Habla con Seb.-dijo Sandra. Todos miraron, como si se extrañasen. Como si esperasen que Sebastian ya hubiese hablado con ella. Yaiza en ese momento intentó mandar callar a Sandra con la mente, pero esta había cerrado la suya a cualquier mensaje.- Seguro que él puede hacer algo.

-          Quiero irme a casa.-dijo ella, ignorando la conversación que parecía a punto de estallar.- No intentéis nada, por favor. Ya habéis hecho suficiente, y los agradeceré siempre, en serio.

-          Nosotros te buscamos el vuelo de vuelta, pero quédate unos días, intentemos encontrar algo—

-          Jenson…-interrumpió al inglés, que le dirigía la palabra por primera vez.- En serio, prefiero irme a casa.

En realidad daría la vida por quedarse, pero no quería perder el tiempo haciendo más entrevistas que no conducirían a nada. Una vez se hubo despedido de todos, y después de que ellos la asegurasen que vendrían por la mañana al hall a despedirla, fue hacia el ascensor acompañada de Sandra, que parecía enfadada por el rendimiento de su amiga.

-          Sandra…

-          No puedo creerte.-decía indignada.

-          Tú deberías entenderme…

-          No, Yaiza. No. Llevo sabiendo desde ayer que me voy, y lo último que quiero hacer es eso, irme. No entiendo cómo puedes renunciar a todo esto así, de repente.-Entraron al ascensor.

-          No renuncio, Sandra, me echan.

-          Te han dicho que te ayudan ellos con el avión, seguro que te pagan la estancia o lo que quieras.

-          Q-quiero irme a casa, Sandra. Puedes quedarte y que te paguen a ti, lo entenderé perfectamente. T-te mereces quedarte y buscar una oportunidad.

-          Es increíble.-se cruzó de brazos e ignoró la mirada de su amiga, que parecía pretender ser filósofa con sus mensajes pasionales. Sandra insistía.- Habla con Kimi, joder, seguro que él la monta en Ferrari si pillan a una rubia—

-          Ni siquiera Matilda puede hacer nada, así que por favor, déjalo estar. Mañana volveré a casa, no hay marcha atrás.

 


	4. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde

No pudo dormir, ya que el cerrar los ojos le hacía recordar que el tiempo volaría y que se tendría que ir de Australia. Hasta las dos no acabó de hacer la maleta, la cual no le daba trabajo, pero le provocaba un llanto repentino cada vez que pensaba en irse.

No quería marcharse. Si por ella fuese aceptaría las ofertas de Jenson y cía sobre ayudarle con el vuelo, pero se sentía tan fuera de lugar como lo había hecho Sandra el primer día.

Salió de la habitación a las ocho, y fue con su amiga a desayunar. Esta también había hecho la maleta, ya que volvería con Yaiza, pese a las insistencias de esta en que se quedase hasta el final. A ninguna le apetecía separase de la otra en ese momento, así que Yaiza agradeció que volviese con ella, y Sandra agradeció su compañía y comprensión.

El desayuno fue abundante, y ya que era el último, tomaron todo lo que pudieron. Al ratito de estar ellas comiendo, Jenson llegó para acompañarlas. “Así estoy un poquito con vosotras” les dijo, después de explicarles por qué había madrugado si ese día entrenaba por la tarde. Yaiza veía en él algo parecido a un hermano mayor salvando las distancias, y le dolía el alma por tener que separarse de él. Al igual que de Lewis, al cual no había vuelto a ver y el cual esperaba encontrar.

Cuando aún quedaba hora y cuarto para reunirse con Louis, fue sola al Paddock para pasear por última vez. Sandra se quedó terminando de recoger todo, y hablando con Nico, al que le apetecía abrazar y no soltar, ya que le iba a echar de menos más que a nadie.

El Paddock estaba bastante calmado con eso de que los entrenos eran en la tarde, pero algunos mecánicos paseaban de un lado a otro, al igual que equipos de prensa. Después de andar por todos los hospitalitys sin prestarles atención, dio la vuelta y se paró en el de Ferrari, en donde subió para mirarlo por última vez. Tuvo la suerte de que la tarjeta siguiese en activo, y por tanto no hubo problema para atravesar la puerta. Una vez allí, se quedó quieta mirando el que iba a ser su trabajo. Algunos mecánicos entraban y salían despidiéndose, sin saber tal vez que no volverían a verla. A lo lejos vio como la Barbie tonta que había sido elegida, que resultó ser la que empujó a Yaiza en la fila, llevaba un polo rojo y una grabadora, al igual que Tom, que estaba a su lado con la cámara. Esperaban a alguien que bajaba la escalera, que resultó ser Kimi, con unos vaqueros y su polo oficial. Venía secándose la cara con una toalla, y el verles allí a los dos tras bajar el trapo de su cara le provocó un susto. Los dos nuevos periodistas de Ferrari empezaron a hacer su trabajo: mientras Tom tiraba fotos con flashes asesinos a los ojos de Kimi, la Barbie le preguntaba si había dormido bien. Él, buscando ayuda, desvió la mirada a la puerta y vio a Yaiza, con su pantalón vaquero oscuro y una camiseta de manga corta blanca. Estaba con los ojos llorosos, pero esa vez no iba a derramar ni una lágrima. Cuando Kimi la miró, sorprendido, señaló a los dos que le preguntaban y le hizo un gesto a Yaiza como diciendo “¿No te han cogido?”. Ella, que estaba de brazos cruzados, sonrió otra vez y negó de forma triste. Él, sin cambiar su gesto, miró de forma despreciable a los dos periodistas que allí se quedaban sin preocuparse de si les respondía o no, y fue hacia Yaiza, que salía por la puerta para bajar con él las escaleras.

-          Ahora te das cuenta de por qué el coche no funciona.-dijo él, ella frunció el ceño.- Ni siquiera saben manejar un equipo de prensa.

Controló sus impulsos para no abrazar a Kimi, ya que se arriesgaba a que este le contestase o la lanzase por las escaleras. Algo que imaginarlo le hizo gracia, y estuvo a punto de arriesgarse. Pero simplemente le miraba, con los brazos aún cruzados bajo su pecho, y su pelo liso por la espalda. Él, que se había quedado quieto frente a ella al fin de la escalera, miraba a los lados intentando averiguar el motivo de la decisión de prensa, pero no la encontró y dejó de protestar en bajito para mirar a Yaiza. No le dijo absolutamente nada, pero eso para ella fue lo mejor, ya que al menos comprobó que Kimi no se iba ni a reír ni a burlar de ella. Hizo una mueca y volvió a negar mientras se disponía a marchar.

-          Mira a ver cuándo hay otra fiesta de la FIA, y vuelve a colarte.-ella rió y volvió a querer abrazarle, pero lo evitó de nuevo. Y justo cuando iba a despedirse de él, oyó que justo aparecía por el lado un chico vestido de vaquero y azul oscuro gritando su nombre.

-          ¿S-seb?-le preguntó al ver cómo este llegaba corriendo sin aire.

-          Corre, ven.-intentó tirar de su mano.

-          ¿A dónde?

-          ¿Por qué no me dijiste que no te había cogido?-miró al hospitality. Ella estuvo a punto de mandarle a la mierda, pero no sabía por qué tuvo esa necesidad así que se calló.- Si no llega a decírmelo Lewis ni me entero.-volvió a intentar tirar de ella, que se resistía. Kimi parecía una ameba al lado de los dos.

-          ¿Qué quieres?-preguntó ella, fría como el finlandés de su lado. Sebastian, más calmado, la miró con rabia sin soltar su mano.

-          Ven, por favor.-tras pensarlo varios segundos, asintió, y volviéndose a dejar tirar por él, aprovechó para decirle un adiós fugaz a Kimi, que se lo devolvió a su sorpresa. Una vez cogieron velocidad, él soltó su mano para no hacerle daño al tirar, y ella se puso a su lado para seguir su ritmo. No le preguntaba nada, simplemente se dejaba guiar llena de misterio. Él murmuraba.- Menos mal que Lewis se digna en decirme las cosas…-miraba a todos lados sin parar el ritmo.- Porque ya os vale no avisarme…

-          No sabía si te importaba saberlo.-dijo ella finalmente cuando ambos se pararon en frente del hospitality de la FIA, ese de aire minimalista. Él la respondió con un gesto que parecía herido, como si se molestase de que dudasen de él, pero no iba a discutir con ella, ni la iba a culpar de pensar lo que pensase. Simplemente empezó a andar hacia la puerta de la FIA, a la cual accedieron después de que Sebastian pasase por el sensor su tarjeta. Entraron a la salita y Sebastian dejó a Yaiza atrás mientras iba a hablar con un chico que estaba allí, el cual salió disparado en busca de otro de pelo rizado y gafas de media luna, que salió de un despacho. Cuando vio a Sebastian, se dieron un abrazo de amigos y empezaron a hablar en alemán. Si no fuese porque ella no entendía nada, le pareció ver cómo el hombre la miraba alguna vez. Aún no sabía qué hacía allí y se molestaba si Sebastian estaba haciéndola esperar cuando le quedaba sólo media hora de estar en Melbourne. Una vez la conversación entre ambos hubo acabado, él fue hacia Yaiza con una sonrisa, como si hubiese olvidado que dudaba de él, y se despidió antes de salir de allí.- Te veo luego.

-          ¿Yaiza?-dijo aquel hombre, llamando atención de la atónita chica que no sabía qué pasaba.- Ven, por favor.-en castellano, el hombre habló sin pudor a la chica, que fue hacia él temblorosa, y entraron en un despachito pequeño al final del todo.- Vas a tener que ponerte muy al día.-le decía en castellano, con acento alemán. Ella estaba muda.- Luego pásate por aquí y te damos el libro de estilo de la FIA, al igual que unas cuantas normas y material. Aún no hemos encontrado un ayudante, pero de momento supongo que podrás manejarte sola.

-          ¿Eh?-dijo ella, que aún no entendía nada.

-          ¿Te ha comentado Seb de qué trataría? -como si le hubiese dado un calambre el cuerpo, respondió que no.- Bueno, estarás tanto en Paddock como en pista, y estarás destinada al piloto, aunque puede que te necesit—

-          Perdón, perdón…-interrumpió en castellano, que le costó usar después de no usarlo nada más que con Sandra.- No sé de qué va nada de esto.-intentó ser amable.- Quiero decir, no sé qué hago aquí…

-          ¿Cómo? ¿No has hablado con Seb?

-          N-no.

-          Bueno.-sorprendido dijo.- Te recomendó el otro día a la FIA, para que seas una de las periodistas de prácticas hasta verano, pero me dijo que me esperase para llamarte porque estabas pendiente de…¿Ferrari, puede ser?-asintió, atónita.- Bueno, pensé que te lo había comentado. Sería un puesto de periodista, obviamente, te encargarías de llevar al día la situación de los pilotos, cumpliendo las indicaciones desde la centralita: harás entrevistas, acudirás a notas de prensa… a veces sola, otras como ayudante de un redactor principal…

-          ¿En-en serio? ¿Yo?

-          Claro...-comentaba entre risas, aún asombrado de que ella no se enterase de nada.- Seb dice que eres muy buena, y confío bastante en él ya que he estado en Red Bull muchos años, así que por tanto confío en ti.

-          Gr-gracias…

-          Tendrías que firmar el contrato de las prácticas. Como te digo, serían hasta el último día de junio, pero no te asustes, no significa que acabes en junio. Te podemos o renovar las prácticas o hacerte contrato fijo, eso depende de tu trabajo.- Ella tragaba saliva para no llorar. Sebastian la había ayudado desde el primer día, pero no lo sabía. Se sentía fatal por dudar de él. Y ahora estaba allí, esperando a que aquel hombre que no sabía cómo se llamaba trajese el papel del contrato. Una vez se lo trajo, Yaiza lo miraba comprobando que todo era real. Y lo peor es que las prácticas eran remuneradas con 600 euros, que se transformaban de forma equivalente según la moneda del país en el que se encontrase en el momento de cobro, al mes.- Viajarías con la FIA a cada gran premio, y tendrías que estar en ellos desde principios de semana, ya que todo el equipo de prensa ha de organizar las ruedas de prensa o entrevistas con los medios de los diferentes países. Los costes de los vuelos son pagados por la empresa, al igual que el alojamiento, que será en el hotel de la FIA, aunque en algunos circuitos a lo mejor se os desplaza a alguno de los otros dos hoteles, el de pilotos y el de escuderías, pero de eso no te preocupes ahora.

-          ¿Esto va en serio?-tuvo que preguntarlo. El hombre sonrió.

-          Sí, sí va. Teníamos una bacante desde hace unas semanas… Trabajar en la FIA es duro, y muchos prefieren hacerlo desde las centralitas o redacciones internacionales, por eso del tener que desplazarse y dejar a la familia. Pero Seb me dijo que no tendrías problema con ello ¿No?

-          No.-sonrió y recordó cómo le contó que se había ido de casa para colarse en una fiesta.

-          Bueno, pues empezarías la semana que viene, pero esta te recomiendo que te pases mucho por aquí para que te vayan explicando las cosas. También tendrás que visitar el centro de operaciones de prensa, que está en frente, porque a veces a lo mejor tienes que ayudar en edición… Tendrás que hacer todo lo que te manden, así que no tienes un trabajo fijo.-rieron.- Nosotros nos encargaremos de buscarte un ayudante.

-          ¿Qué tipo de ayudante?-el señor se sorprendió de la pregunta.

-          Bueno, la mayoría de veces necesitarás ayuda para el manejo de cámaras, micrófonos, edición… A veces tendrás que dividirte en dos y por eso es mejor tener un ayudante.

-          Yo tengo un ayudante.-se apresuró a decir.- Bueno, una ayudante.

-          ¿Cómo?

-          Es amiga de Sebastian también.-mintió, ya que ellos apenas habían hablado dos segundos.- Puede preguntarle, está aquí conmigo, en Australia.

-          ¿Es periodista también?-dijo interesado.

-          Hmm… N-no, pero entiende de aparatos eléctricos…-se inventó.- Y ha sido cámara mía y me ha ayudado en cosas de universidad.-el señor no parecía muy convencido.

-          Dile que se pase y hablo con ella, porque necesito saber un poco más…-Yaiza gritó internamente.- No es que desconfíe, pero con lo poco que me has contado no puedo presentarme en la dirección.

-          Entiendo, yo se lo digo y vendrá aquí enseguida.

-          Perfecto.-le entregó el papel del contrato otra vez, ya que Yaiza inconscientemente se lo había devuelto, y ella lo leyó atenta antes de firmarlo. No por ver la letra pequeña, sino para leer en su cabeza lo que iba a pasarle desde ahora. “Estar disponible para trabajos periodísticos de todas las escuderías de Fórmula 1”. Eso era mejor que trabajar en McLaren, ya que podría entrevistar a todos y cada uno de los pilotos del campeonato. No se lo podía creer. Lo firmó con ganas y le dio la copia original al señor, que por cómo se presentó antes de despedirse, se llamaba John y tenía padres españoles.

Se guardó su copia en el bolsillo, como si fuese el mayor tesoro posible, y fuera se sorprendió de ver a Lewis, que se mordía las uñas esperándola.

-          Me dijo Seb que estarías aquí ¿Cómo ha ido?-se acercó a ella agarrándola cariñosamente por los brazos, pero muy serio, como asustado. Ella intentó jugar con sus sentimientos y puso cara de pena, y entonces sacó el papel y se lo enseñó. Él empezó a leer el contrato de Yaiza y la sonrisa empezó a regresar a su rostro. No acabó de leerlo porque soltó un grito de alegría y la abrazó.- Enhorabuena.-le dijo al oído antes de darle un beso al lado.- ¿Contenta?

-          ¿Contenta?-repitió.- ¿Has visto mi trabajo? Es lo que he soñado toda mi vida. -Y él se animó mucho más.- Hablaste con Seb…

-          Claro, después de que me dijiste lo de Ferrari, era la última baza con la que contábamos-asintió contenta por su detalle.- Ya me extrañaba a mí que no te ayudase, me contó que tenía preparado el plan B por si el A fallaba.

-          El plan B es mil veces mejor que el plan A.-añadió ella.- Se le podría haber ocurrido contármelo antes.

Metiéndose con Seb entre bromas, empezaron a andar hacia la salida del Paddock, rumbo al hotel en donde deseaba llegar para dar la buena nueva. Tardaron poco en aterrizar por el hall, porque ella llevaba un ritmo acelerado que, además de funcionar para llegar antes, provocaba risas en Lewis, que no paraba de decirle que se relajase. Entraron por la puerta y en los sofás estaban Jenson, los Nicos, Sebastian, Dani y Sandra, que se mordía las uñas. Sebastian sonrió nada más verla, ya que el no ver lágrimas en sus ojos era sinónimo de buena noticia.

-          Como me digas que no te han cogido prendo fuego a la FIA, aviso.-dijo el alemán de Mercedes, que parecía más nervioso que nadie.

-          Como quemes la FIA me quedo sin trabajo…-comentó. A su sorpresa, nadie parecía entender la referencia.- ¡Me quedo!

Nico corrió hacia ella y la abrazó. Le recordó a la alegría que tenía cuando le vio en la fiesta de Londres, solo que ahora iba más recatado vestido. La abrazó varias veces y la felicitó, no sin antes darle otro beso en la mejilla. Lo mismo hizo el de Force India, que parecía nervioso por la situación. Jenson no sólo la abrazó, sino que la cogió un poco por los aires, y se disculpó para ir a llamar a Jessica a darle la noticia. Se acercó a los pilotos de Red Bull, y para no abrazarse como una tonta a Sebastian, esperó a que ellos hablasen.

-          Vaya curro ¿Eh?-bromeó Dani.

-          Increíble, aún no me lo creo.-decía ella, mirando al australiano y evitando a Sebastian, que soltaba destellos con su sonrisa.

-          Cuando le dijimos Jenson y yo a Seb que en la FIA había alguna bacante se volvió loco.-señaló a su amigo, que provocó que Yaiza también girase hacia él.- La verdad es que no se ha tenido que insistir mucho.

-          John es amigo mío, así que en cuanto lo supe no me preocupé.-ella sonrió mirándole, pero no quería abrir la boca.- Aunque la culpa es tuya.-le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro.- Ayer no me contaste nada de nada, parece que no quieres saber nada de mí…-lo decía en broma pero Yaiza vio en sus palabras un poco de rencor, y recordó cómo había dudado de él y cómo le había echado en cara unos minutos antes que él tampoco quisiese saber nada de ella. No le contestó, y con la sonrisa intentó pedirle perdón, que él aceptó porque a continuación le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-          Cuando queráis, me la dejáis…-dijo Sandra, que estaba nerviosita al lado de los tres. Yaiza se separó de Seb para abrazarse a su amiga, y fue con ella, sólo con ella, con quien no pudo aguantar las lágrimas. Sandra le decía con una sonrisa que dejase de llorar, que lo había conseguido. “Y no en Ferrari, que es un puntazo”, decía. Ambas se miraron un rato y volvieron a abrazarse. Y Yaiza cayó en que tenía un mensaje.

-          ¡Joder!-se dio un golpe en la cabeza con su mano, castigándose por despistada.- ¡Has de ir corriendo a hablar con… John!-se le olvidaba su nombre.

-          ¿Yo?

-          ¡Sí! Necesito por lo visto un ayudante, y he dicho que seas tú. Me ha intentado sonsacar a qué te dedicas pero me inventado que se te dan bien las cosas electrónicas y que me has ayudado con trabajos de clase.

-          ¿Q-qué?

-          Tú ves y cuéntale lo que te dé la gana, no creo que te diga que no. Y si no...-miró a Sebastian, que escuchaba atento.- ¿Tú si falla algo podrías decirle que Sandra es genial?

-          Claro, claro.-rió asintiendo.- No lo dudes. Si quieres te acompaño.

-          Oh, por mi genial.-Dijo Sandra, que parecía no creérselo aún. Ambos fueron a despedirse del grupo para ir a la FIA pero Nico Rosberg los paró.

-          ¡Asegurarme que todos vendréis a la fiesta de esta noche!-todos se sorprendieron, desconociendo la existencia de una fiesta. Sólo Dani parecía al tanto.

-          Hemos pedido el salón de actos, en plan fiesta de comienzo de campeonato.-explicó el de Red Bull.

-          Yo me apunto a lo que sea, que tengo mucho que celebrar.-dijo Yaiza. Nico asintió.

-          La hacemos hoy en tu honor, que si no la pasaríamos al viernes.

-          Pero hay que aprovechar que mañana no se entrena.-dijo Hülkenberg, que no se iba a perder la fiesta por nada del mundo.

-          Nosotros vamos fijo.-dijo Lewis, refiriéndose a Jenson y él.

-          Yo me encargo de avisar a Kimi.-dijo con una risa Sebastian, esperando la reacción de todos, que gritaron como si se fuese a enfrentar a un león en el Coliseo Romano.- Prometo convencerle.

-          Cuenta conmigo.-dijo Sandra a Nico, y este puso la sonrisa más grande de todas al oír como ella aceptaba su invitación.

Sin apenas tiempo para despedirse hasta más ver, Sandra y Sebastian salieron por la puerta del hotel. Después de todo lo vivido y de la última noticia, Sandra no sabía cómo hablar al alemán, pues ni había entablado conversación con él aún, y había estado desconfiando de él tras ver que no ayudaba a Yaiza. Por tanto, el viaje hacia el Paddock estaba bastante tenso desde el lado de la chica, que esperaba con ganas que fuese él quien hablase por primera vez.

-          ¿Contenta?-preguntó cumpliendo así el deseo de ella.

-          Claro ¿Por?

-          Me dijiste que eras teleco, no sé si eso pega mucho con ser ayudante…

-          Dudo que vaya a conseguir un puesto de eso por enchufe de última hora, así que con tal de quedarme… Sería hasta masajista de pies.-él rió con ganas, como si estuviese a punto de decirle que él necesita a alguien en ese puesto.- Bueno eso es exagerado, pero ya me entiendes.-el silencio volvió a reinar unos segundos, pero esta vez fue Sandra la que se dignó a hablar.- Lo de Yai genial ¿eh?

-          Sí…-sonrió pero no lo dijo muy anímico.- Después de saber que estaba enfadada conmigo, ha sido un punto a mi favor que la FIA la contratase…

-          Bueno, a ver, enfadada enfadada no, simplemente estaba un poco…preocupada.

-          Lewis me dijo que pensaba que no la quería ayudar.-“ _Vaya_ ”, pensó Sandra, “ _Lewis podría estarse calladito_ ”.

-          Sí bueno, es que a todos nos sorprendió que no ofrecieses… ayuda.

-          Lo entiendo.-parecía tan disgustado como cuando Yaiza le recordó que le había ignorado.- Pero no están las cosas bien ¿Sabes? En Red Bull… Y ayer tuvimos -fue como a cambiar la última palabra, pero cambió de idea en el último momento.- malos tiempos y la verdad es que me estoy comiendo mucho la cabeza. Pero tenéis razón, vaya, debía haberme preocupado un poco más en saber cómo le iba, pero como vi a Kimi y me dijo que le había salido bien la prueba no pensé en molestarla. Al fin y al cabo tampoco nos conocemos mucho, pensé que prefería estar contigo o preparando todo para Ferrari.

-          Jo.-Sandra no pudo ocultar su rabia tras escuchar las palabras de Sebastian. Obviamente había tenido un motivo más que claro para estar desaparecido, y ese era su trabajo. Y todo lo demás llenaba de más culpa aún a Sandra. Que si Kimi le había puesto al día, que si tampoco se conocen tanto, que si ella podría estar preparando las pruebas… Le daban ganas de darse la vuelta por vergüenza. Pero él parecía no molestarse, pero sí intrigarse por ese repentino e inesperado “jo”.

-          ¿Jo?-repitió.

-          Me siento… mal.

-          ¿Te ocurre algo?-la traducción al inglés dio a entender a Sebastian que se refería a algo físico, pero ella rápido le explicó.

-          No, no, es que… Yo también pensaba que estabas pasando de ella, y como la veía tan cabizbaja cuando salía el tema, no sé, no se me pasó por la cabeza que tuvieses un motivo. Que obviamente tienes.

-          Pero no es excusa, ya te digo. Tenía que haberme dignado al menos a preguntarle qué tal alguna vez, pero tampoco me crucé con ella, y tampoco…-sacó el móvil.- No, ni siquiera tengo su móvil.

-          Bueno, luego se lo pides, si estará encantada de dártelo.

-          ¿No es precipitado? A lo mejor sigue molesta…

-          Lewis ya lo tiene.-si bien la intención de Sandra al decir eso era tranquilizar y animar a Sebastian, lo que consiguió fue que en él surgieran unas pequeñas dudas de por qué Lewis tenía el número de Yaiza y él no. Pero Sandra sabía que no tenía motivos para pensar raro.- Tengo entendido que se lo pidió delante de ti, para el tema de Mercedes

-          Oh, sí sí.-parecía relajado.

-          Y Jenson se lo dio antes de irse de Londres, por si necesitaba ayuda en algún momento.-ahí sí que no tenía excusa para evitar hacer sentir mal a Sebastian, que se preguntaba una y otra vez por qué no hizo él lo mismo. Si bien la pregunta se la hizo a sí mismo en silencio, la respuesta no pudo evitar hacerla en alto.

-          Debería habérselo dado yo también, parezco imbécil.

-          Oh venga, que está aquí gracias a ti. ¡Estamos aquí, gracias a ti!-se incluyó, justo cuando llegaban a la puerta del Paddock, en donde ella pasó primero por gentileza de Sebastian, que puso una sonrisa al recordar que sí, que ambas se quedaban con ellos.- Aunque bueno, yo aún no tengo muy claro lo mío…

-          Tranquila, ahora hablo yo con él antes. No le ocultes tu profesión, no sirve de nada para el puesto pero ganarás puntos, seguro.

Cuando empezaron a andar por el Paddock, pasaron cerca del hospitality de Ferrari, por aquello de que era el primero de toda la larga lista de las escuderías. Estaba todo bastante tranquilo, ya que aún quedaba rato para los entrenos de la tarde. Sandra perdió el hilo de la conversación de Sebastian, que parecía meterse un poco con Ferrari cuando pasaron por la puerta, pero ella volvió con la conexión a sus palabras cuando este paró en seco al ver a alguien salir de allí.

-          ¡Ey!-llamó a Kimi, que parecía ir en la misma dirección que ambos. Este, dejando anonadada a Sandra, sonrió a su amigo y le chocó la mano a ritmo de palabrería coloquial, pero antes de que él respondiese, miró a Sandra, a la que no esperaba.

-          Anda, Miss Simpatía.-Sebastian se echó a un lado sin entender nada. Podría ser el último en enterarse del mal comienzo entre ambos.

-          Anda, Mister Me Pongo A Correr En El Pit Lane Y A Poco Más Me Multan.-Sebastian no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada la cual intentó camuflar con su mano, antes de que Kimi le mirase. Pero el finlandés seguía mirando a Sandra, y en vez de contestarla, se rió en su cara de forma irónica, y siguió andando. Sebastian le siguió el paso y por tanto, Sandra, que se colocó de forma que Sebastian quedase en medio de ambos. Los dos amigos hablaban.

-          A ver esta tarde, pero creo que seguiremos igual. ¿Vosotros como…?

-          Hemos ganado unas décimas en curvas, pero luego en rectas nos vamos para atrás otra vez… Mañana tenemos reunión en el equipo a primera hora, veremos a ver qué hacemos para la próxima semana.-Sandra no les miraba, pero en su interior se asombraba de que Kimi pudiese mantener una conversación con alguien sin reírse de él o ella. Y en el fondo ese Kimi le caía mejor que el que se dirigía a ella justo después.

-          ¿Pero a vosotras no os habían echado?-pareció recordar de repente.

-          Para tu información…-Sandra volvió a molestarse por la expresión del finlandés.-A Yaiza la han contratado en la FIA gracias a Seb, y a mí van de camino.-la cara de Kimi se parecía a la que tenía cuando se encontró a Yaiza en el ascensor en Londres. Miró a su amigo, pidiéndole explicaciones por semejante atrocidad, pero este levantó las manos hasta su cabeza, con cara de “yo no he sido”.

-          Qué broma es esta.

-          Voy a ser ayudante de Yaiza, que será periodista y podrá entrevistarte siempre que quiera.

-          No me jodas.-parecía que le acababan de decir que no iba a poder correr en toda la temporada. O que el ron se había acabado en las reservas de Australia. Se llevó la mano a los ojos como intentando no ver la realidad y Sandra estuvo a punto de empujarle y pedirle respeto, pero miró a su lado y encontró a la versión masculina de Yaiza, que era Sebastian, riendo ante el comentario de Kimi.

-          ¿A ti también te divierte su forma de humillar?

-          Oh, venga.-dijo él, intentando poner paz.-No te le tomes así.-puso la mano en el hombro de Kimi, que seguía con la mano en los ojos, como si llorase del disgusto. Sandra pensó que todo era demasiado cómico para tener que tomárselo en serio, pero la actitud del de Ferrari le sacaba de sus casillas y no le iba a perdonar ni una.- El pobre sufre mucho con la prensa.

-          Primero el coche… Ahora esto…-seguía bromeando, hizo un ruido de sollozo y Sebastian volvió a reír sin quitar la mano de su hombro, dándole el apoyo irónico que necesitaba.

-          Vete a la mierda.-Sandra salió andando del dúo dinámico que se acababa de encontrar, y Sebastian la llamaba para que le esperase.

-          Luego te veo, anda.-le dijo a Kimi, que ya había dejado su papel de bufón para seguir andando por su lado hacia el circuito.- Sandra, espera.-esta paró al notar que Sebastian iba solo.- En serio, no te tomes así a Kimi.

-          Es que no os entiendo, de verdad. Trata fatal a todo el mundo.-él negaba.- El otro día vimos cómo uno niños le pedían autógrafos y él ni se paró siquiera.

-          Pero no le juzgues por eso, no tiene buena relación con los niños.

-          No me jodas, y yo tampoco, pero si soy Kimi Raikkonen me paro y les firmo.

-          No es tan fácil, en serio. Y además, él es así siempre, deberías ver a sus fans…cuando las dice algo malo, ellas parece que tienen un orgasmo o algo. Lo raro es que Kimi hable bien a alguien.

-          A ti te habla bien.

-          No te creas, cuando hablamos de trabajo sí, pero ahí habla bien a todo el mundo. Ya lo verás si tienes que entrevistarle con Yaiza, pero en la vida normal… No te esperes un Kimi simpático, no existe. O bueno, sí existe, solo que tienes que pillarle el truco.

-          No quiero pillarle nada.

-          Vale, vale.-sonreía, estaba rendido ante la intención de hacer ver a Sandra cómo era Kimi en realidad, pero parecía que no lo iba a comprender.

-          Es que hasta ella le encuentra simpático.

-          ¿Ves? Deberías hacerle caso.

-          ¡Pero si la trata fatal! He estado delante y he visto cómo la ha hablado, le ha faltado insultarla a gritos.

-          Pero luego la ayudó en la prueba… Y también en Londres. En serio, Kimi es así. Y comprendo a Yaiza. Un insulto de Kimi es como un chiste de Nico: es su marca de identidad.

Llegaron a la FIA sin haberse convencido de si Kimi era o no simpático, pero no era momento de pensar en ello y mucho menos de entrar al hospitality con cara de pocos amigos, como iba Sandra en ese momento. Sebastian pasó primero y dijo a la chica que esperase justo en la puerta unos segundos. Una vez hubo comprobado que John estaba en su despacho, la invitó a entrar y ambos se sentaron en la mesa del hombre de pelo rizado. Esta vez hablaba inglés.

-          Encantado, Sandra.-le tendió la mano después de que Sebastian la presentase mientras se sentaba. Ella se sentía observada por el cuatro veces campeón del mundo y el mandamás de la prensa de la FIA. No sabía cómo hablar. El hombre empezó a hacerle preguntas simples, como si llevaba mucho tiempo por allí, o si conocía a Sebastian. Poco a poco la fueron introduciendo en una pequeña entrevista que acabó con las habilidades y virtudes de Sandra, que John apuntaba en su folio en alemán, poniendo más nerviosa a Sandra, que no sabía qué escribía.- Siento que no hayas podido encontrar trabajo de lo tuyo…

-          Oh, tampoco he tenido opción de buscar, pero es como digo, se me da muy bien el tema de la electrónica.

-          Entonces deberás ayudar a Yaiza sobre todo en la central de prensa, en donde le dije seguro tendrá que editar o montar vídeos.

-          Perfecto.-ella no tenía ni idea la diferencia entre editar y montar un vídeo periodístico, pero asentía como si fuese la mayor experta. Sebastian parecía un padre orgulloso al lado.

-          Bueno pues no tengo preparado ningún contrato, porque no sabía cuándo ibas a venir y estamos preparando la rueda de prensa de mañana, así que me habéis pillado liados.

-          No pasa nada.- No quiso emocionarse, pero dio por hecho que eso suponía su contratación.

-          Pásate mañana a lo largo del día y lo firmamos. No te puedo contar cómo es -decía mirando a su mesa, echando en falta el papel del que hablaba.- pero pregúntale a tu amiga, ya que será el mismo. Y ¡ah! por cierto –miró a Sebastian.- dile a Stacy si la ves ahora fuera que les prepare el uniforme, le dais vuestras tallas y os lo entregan en breve.-ahora miraba a Sandra, la que asentía.

Salieron del despacho de John con una sonrisa ambos, pero relucía más la de Sebastian, que parecía haber cumplido sus objetivos y haber olvidado los problemas de su coche.

-          Esa es Stacy. -señaló con la mirada a una mujer de unos cincuenta años que hablaba con alguien de Sauber.- Vamos a acercarnos.

Stacy no se molestó de su presencia en ningún momento, y se disculpó del chaval de Sauber que ya se iba de la FIA. Sebastian explicó lo de los uniformes y Sandra sólo tuvo que dar la talla tanto de su amiga como la suya. Stacy lo apuntó y le dijo que se pasase mañana a por ello.

-          ¿Qué uniforme es? ¿iremos con mono como vosotros?

-          Que va.-reía ante la idea de verlas en mono.- Os darán unos vaqueros con alguna marca de la FIA bordada o algo y luego el polo blanco con el logo de la FIA. Siempre que trabajéis deberéis llevarlo, aunque muchas veces la gente no se los pone y usa sólo la tarjeta de identificación. También me imagino que os darán chaqueta, chubasquero, paraguas y abrigo, para los temporales del campeonato.

-          Vaya, un armario renovado.

-          Exacto, y cuando os manden a Pit Lane os darán petos reflectantes, os obligarán a ir en manga y pantalón largo con tejidos ignífugos.

-          Me parece correcto.

-          A lo mejor os dan también alguna máquina y me podéis hacer un coche mejor.-Sandra rió pero se sentó mal al pensar lo desesperado que podría estar el alemán.

-          Venga, joder, eres el campeón del mundo, tienes que hacer o te tienen que hacer un coche con el chasquido de los dedos.

-          Eso pensaba yo, que después de cuatro años no habría problemas, pero aquí estoy. El coche no tira.-ya no parecía tan contento.

-          ¿Y ninguno encontráis solución?

-          ¿Ninguno?

-          Dani y tú, digo.

-          Oh no.-rió irónico.- Es que a Dani le va bien el coche. Aquí está la gracia del asunto.

-          Ah…

-          Me ayuda y tal, pero obviamente tenemos las mismas cosas, así que no somos capaces de encontrar el fallo.

-          Las mismas no serán cuando él hace buen tiempo y tú no…

-          Eso decía todo el mundo el año pasado, y el pasado, y el otro.

-          Pero esos años eran diferentes, ya me entiendes… No era Dani tu compañero.

-          Y mi compañero no era el beneficiado, sino yo.-pararon de hablar durante unos segundos, lo justo para llegar al final del paddock.

-          ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Prometo que no es como ayudante de prensa de la FIA.-él sonrió y accedió.- ¿Pasaba algo raro con Mark Webber? Quiero decir… ¿Eran coches diferentes?

-          Sí y no. Yo nunca he ocultado eso ¿Sabes? Teníamos el mismo coche, el mismo tipo de cada parte del coche, pero a la hora de elegir, Red Bull prefería darme a mí las…-buscó un ejemplo.- Ruedas más nuevas si no había más para cambiar. No por nada, sino porque… Bueno…

-          Eras el campeón del mundo.

-          S-sí… que entiendo a Mark ¿Sabes?-ya habían traspasado las puertas e iban hacia el hotel.- Entiendo su frustración, pero yo no he ido a nadie con una pistola obligando a ponerme unos frenos mejores. Tuve la suerte de que apostaron por mí desde el inicio y bueno…

-          Temes que pase a la inversa ¿no?

-          Pienso que a lo mejor se aburren de que sólo gane yo, y que quieren ganar el campeonato de constructores pero con otro nombre en pilotos.-Sandra se quedó boquiabierta.- No lo digo a malas, les entiendo perfectamente… Pero ver que mi coche no funciona y que nadie me dice o me explica nada de por qué me hace comprender incluso más a Mark.

-          A mí Mark nunca me gustó…-Sandra intervino para animarle, y este sonrió como agradecimiento, pues no tomó aquello como algo contra de Mark, sino a favor suya.

-          Pero seguro que no soy tu piloto favorito.-Ella se extrañó de la pregunta, y obviamente la respuesta era no, pero no sabía si responderle después de esa desanimada conversación le ayudaría.

-          ¿P-por?

-          El piloto de Yaiza no soy yo, que no sé quién es, pero no soy yo. Me lo dijo en Londres, me quedé bastante chafado.-parecía un niño y a Sandra le hizo mucha gracia. Sin saber por qué, contestó.

-          El mío es… Bu,eno da igual. No eres tú pero estoy muy contenta de que ganes, porque pienso que eres un gran pi—

-          ¿Quién es tu favorito?

-          ¿Eh? Da igual.

-          Sabiendo que Yaiza no es de Fernando, imaginaré que tú tampoco.

-          ¿Qué? No por favor, no no. Fernando ¿Yo? No.-estaba nerviosa, no quería tener que decirlo, y menos delante de Sebastian, y menos tras el encuentro antes de llegar a la FIA. La mirada penetrante del alemán y su boca abierta de par en par le hizo pensar que tal vez había pensado en voz alta, porque parecía haber adivinado la respuesta.

-          Dime que no es Kimi.

-          Claro que no.-negaba con una sonrisa que la delataba.

-          Ay señor. Es Kimi.-con las manos en la cabeza.

-          Acabo de decir q-que no es K-Kimi.

-          Lo es, lo es.-se giró un momento hacia la multitud que se le acercaba a medio camino del hotel, encabezada por una chica de pelo castaño largo.- ¡Yai!-después de mentarla en un numerosas ocasiones por su nombre completo, el chico pasó al diminutivo.- ¿El piloto favorito de Sandra es Kimi?

-          ¿Se lo has dicho?-Yaiza sonreía mirando a Sandra, que negaba con ojos desorbitados para que no respondiese, pero su pregunta obviaba la respuesta.

-          ¡Lo sabía!-se empezó a reír.

-          Gracias, Yaiza.-miraba de forma asesina a la chica que acababa de juntarse a ellos, la cual se sonrojó y ocultó su risa.

-          Nos hemos encontrado con él antes de ir a la FIA.-le dijo Sebastian a la aún colorada Yaiza.- Menudo numerito han montado.

-          ¿Otro?-Sandra miraba con más odio a su amiga, que parecía seguir chinchándola.

-          Veo que sois tan idiotas como él.

Mientras se giraba para darles la espalda, ellos reían a la vez que el resto del grupo se acoplaba a su posición. Eran los mismos del hotel, pero con Jessica ya en sus filas, la cual no dudó en ser la primera en preguntar a Sandra por su entrevista.

-          ¡Es genial!-Nico fue el primero en abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla, y fue por aquello por lo que no asimiló la reacción de los demás, pues la del alemán se le quedó grabada en la mente.

-          Kimi estará orgulloso de tu trabajo.-Sebastian seguía bromeando, y eso fue lo que trajo de vuelta a la tierra a la chica, que le miró con odio. Lejos de parar la broma, él anunció el mensaje a todos.- Es que es su piloto favorito, pese a que le odia.

-          Eso les pasa a muchos, no te culparé.-Jenson, que tenía el brazo apoyado en la espalda de Jessica, consiguió sacarle una sonrisa tímida a Sandra.

-          Algún día alguien dirá que soy su piloto favorito.-Dani intervino con cara de pena, como si esperase que todos le abrazasen, pero en realidad todos le mandaban callar entre bromas, provocándole una sonrisa que quitaba los males a un moribundo.

-          Deja de quejarte, Ricci, estamos en Australia, aquí eres el favorito de todos. Levantas una piedra, y sale un fan tuyo. Mira.-se acercó a menos de dos metros, en donde un niño les miraba perplejo.- ¿Quién es tu piloto favorito, colega?

-          Fe-Fernando Alonso.-Nico dejó la sonrisa que tenía en la cara estática, quitándole así todo el sentido. Yaiza rió por lo bajo y Dani asentía como si hubiese ganado una apuesta personal contra el piloto de Mercedes. El resto tenía la misma cara que Nico, de desprecio al pobre chico que estaba allí parado con sus 12 años vestidos de rojo Ferrari, sujetando un poster firmado y dedicado por el piloto español.

-          Son una plaga…-Lewis comentó en bajo, haciendo que Yaiza se riese aún más, al igual que el resto de personas.

Nico acarició el pelo del pequeño mientras se despedía, pero al girarse de él volvió a poner cara de desprecio. Yaiza y Sandra pensaban en que estaban en el lugar perfecto y con la gente perfecta para poder criticar a los fans de Fernando.

-          Es solo un niño, ya madurará.-Sandra se juntó a Nico, que de reojo seguía mirando al pobre chaval que se reunía con su padre, que también iba de rojo Ferrari.

-          Cuando crezca será demasiado tarde… Le hemos perdido.

Enésima risa de Sandra a un comentario de Nico, que volvía a sonreír y, sin poder resistirlo, agarraba a Sandra igual que Jenson agarraba a Jessica, con su brazo por los hombros de su prometida.

-          Cómo me alegro de que te quedes.-Sandra se sintió colorada, e intentaba no mirarle por si en realidad lo estaba, que él no lo viese.- Eres la que más se ríe de mis tonterías.

-          Ah.-no sabía si tomarse eso como algo bonito o algo estúpido.- ¿Gracias?

-          Para mí eso es muy importante.-apoyó su mano libre en su corazón, y puso cara de actor de teatro.- Más incluso que la Fórmula 1.

Por el camino todos hablaban con todos, y sin darse cuenta, estaban dando vueltas por Melbourne buscando un restaurante donde comer bien. Dani iba de guía turístico, avisando a todos de qué sitios eran destinados a viajeros y por tanto no muy buenos, o cuales eran de verdad sitios que mereciesen la pena. Yaiza iba la primera con Sebastian, y Sandra podía ver desde un lado, en donde Nico la seguía agarrando, que ambos parecían muy reservados respecto del otro. Como si aún les quedase algo que aclarar del tema desconfianza. Se extrañaba mucho, porque mirando a su derecha, veía colgar la mano de Nico por el hombro, cuyo poseedor hablaba a carcajadas con Lewis. Se preguntaba si Nico iba muy rápido con algo que aún no lograba entender, o si Sebastian y Yaiza iban muy despacio con algo que a sus ojos era más que obvio. Pero no se separó del alemán para averiguarlo.

-          Y entonces… ¿Hoy corres?-Yaiza intentaba sacar temas de conversación normales con Sebastian, al cual le daba mucha vergüenza mirar y no sabía cuál era el motivo real.

-          Sí, o bueno, correr lo que el coche quiera hacer.

-          No te desanimes… Aún hay tiempo.

-          En realidad no.-se lamentaba.- No creo que para este gran premio tenga nada, espero puntuar al menos.

-          No exageres, anda. Eres el campeón, hace dos años remontase una carrera desde la última posición.

-          Con una bala de coche…

\-          Y con unas manos que lo llevaban.-él la miró, era como si su conciencia tuviese cuerpo y alma.- No te dejes menospreciar por nadie, y mucho menos por un coche. Tal vez la semana que viene no, pero ya estarás arriba en la siguiente.

-          Ojalá.

-          Y si no piensa que siempre le puedes cambiar la pegatina del coche a Dani y robárselo.-sin pretender ser graciosa, consiguió hacer reír a un nuevamente decaído Sebastian. Él la miraba de reojo con una sonrisa ladeada, pues seguía dándole vueltas al monoplaza, pero no se atrevió a ir más allá con ella, y pese a que sabía que atrás había más de uno acurrucado, le daba bastante vergüenza siquiera recordar que le había dado un abrazo no hace mucho.

-          Entonces la fiesta es a las diez en punto.

-          ¿Tan pronto?-preguntó Lewis.

-          ¡¿Tan tarde!?- el comentario de Nico Hülkenberg provocó más risas, entre ellas las del propio Lewis, que le daba un golpe en el brazo.

-          No lo pueden dejar antes, y anda que no me han puesto pegas…

-          Pero si les dejamos una fortuna ahí, de qué se quejan.-Lewis se enojaba con aires de grandeza.

-          Si calla, que les he pedido que no dejen entrar a nadie que no sea del hotel y se me pone…¡Si hacéis mucho ruido la policía tendrá que entrar aunque no se alojen!-imitó la voz de una mujer anciana y todos rieron, la que más Sandra, que inconscientemente llevó su mano hacia la que colgaba de su hombro y la agarró. Rápidamente la soltó y esperó que Nico no se diese cuenta, pero el alemán la miró un momento extrañado, aunque volvió a la conversación general.- Así que bueno, habrá que portarse bien.

-          Sí pues…-Sebastian miraba el móvil, el cual enseñaba a Yaiza, que soltaba una risa.- Kimi viene, esperemos que no haya Karaoke.

El restaurante elegido por Dani estaba escondidito en una callejuela, y se traspasaba por una puerta de madera en la que parecían haber pasado muchos años. Sin embargo el interior era lo más bonito que habían visto en mucho tiempo, y Dani no tuvo que hablar mucho con el encargado para darles una mesa a todos.

Se sentaron como iban andando. Yaiza y Sebastian juntos, seguidos de Sandra junto a la chica y al lado de esta Nico, que a su vez estaba sentado al lado de Lewis, que se pegaba a Jenson y Jessica, la cual compartía lado con Hülkenberg que a su vez tenía al lado a Dani, que cerraba el círculo al lado de Sebastian. Les trajeron la carta a todos, y el primero en hacer el comentario más esperado por Dani fue, sin duda, Nico Rosberg.

-          ¿Tienen canguro?

-          Mira que lo sabía.-Dani se reía con las manos en la cara, pues había estado observando a Nico desde que recibió la carta de menús. Los demás reían, pero Yaiza observó que Lewis permanecía más serio y se alejaba unos milímetros de los empalagosos Jenson y Jessica. Por un momento se sintió fatal, ya que apenas había hablado con él después de todo lo que había hecho por ella, y en cambio ahora no encontraba el momento de decirle palabra. A su vez Sandra también empezaba a sentirse mal por no haber contado a Yaiza todo lo que Sebastian le había dicho, pues pensaba que si lo hubiese hecho, ambos estarían más juntos que como estaban, que permanecían tan alejados como Dani y Hülkenberg.

-          Ey, Hülk.-le dijo Jenson, este alzó la mirada.- ¿Tú no eras un fan de la cocina? ¿Qué nos recomiendas?

-          Me da que no suelo pasarme mucho por Australia a comer.-se disculpó con una sonrisa.

-          Yo os recomiendo el número 18 y el 23. Como entrantes… Dejádmelo a mí.-Dani hacía de anfitrión.

La comida se dividió en varios de esos números y todos dieron las gracias al australiano por la recomendación. Mientras esperaban los postres, todos hablaban con las personas cercanas a su lado. Sebastian y Hülk, como le parecían llamar todos después de que Yaiza lo oyese varias veces, hablaban sobre alguna extraña noticia en relación a Alemania mientras Dani les escuchaba sin entender nada, pues nombraban a gente o ciudades con un acento irreconocible. Yaiza le miró un momento y ambos se encogieron de hombros, riendo. Desvió su mirada hacia el único que estaba callado, Lewis. Miraba su móvil, pero por el movimiento de los dedos no tenía que estar haciendo nada importante. Yaiza, que le tenía a buena distancia con los pies, le dio una pequeña patada, haciendo que levantase la mirada en busca de su agresor. Cuando dio con sus ojos, borró su gesto de enfado por el golpe y esperó algo. Yaiza elevó los hombros y abrió los ojos, preguntándole de la única forma que podía que qué hacía tan callado, pero Lewis sonrió y negó, quitándole importancia a todo.

Antes de que pudiesen acabar el postre, Jenson empezó a hacer de jefe metiendo prisa a los pilotos a grito de “ _¡No me apetece no correr esta tarde!_ ”. El restaurante parecía más alejado de lo que en realidad estaba en el viaje de vuelta, en el que por cierto todos habían cambiado su acompañante. Sandra reía con Sebastian, con quien había congeniado bien, y Jessica y Nico hablaban sobre algún concierto que tendría lugar en el país, conversación a la que se unió un muy interesado Lewis. Dani iba al teléfono, y Yaiza y el de Force India iban a la cabeza del grupo.

-          Hoy toca dar la vida.-hablaban de la fiesta. Él la animaba a perder el control, porque parecía muy reservada al hecho de moverse con la música.

-          No me gusta bailar, y tampoco sé. No suelo salir de fiesta...

-          No nos irás a dejar tirados. Tú no puedes faltar, mujer.

-          No, no, si iré, además lo dije antes, tengo mucho que celebrar.

-          Exacto. Y ya me encargaré yo de enseñarte a bailar.

-          No te fíes.-Dani intervino, que se guardaba ya el móvil.- Baila peor que Seb, y mira que es decir.

-          ¡Eh! Que yo no bailo mal.- el aludido, que caminaba justo detrás con Sandra, parecía avergonzado por ver que habían sacado a relucir sus fallos.

-          Para algo que se te da mal, no jodas.-Nico Hülkenberg protestaba riendo.- Bailas peor que yo, en eso te gano.

-          También le ganas en aguantar a Fernando más vueltas detrás.-Dani provocaba, y Sebastian se acercaba para darle una colleja, pero el australiano se cambió de lado riendo.

-          Eso es mentira, lo que pasa es que Seb siempre va el primero y Fernando no pasa del cuarto o quinto… En donde estáis los demás.-Todos los del pequeño grupito empezaron a hacer ruidos de protesta contra el comentario de Sandra, que fue muy bien recibido por Sebastian, que le pidió un abrazo fingiendo estar emocionado. Yaiza aprovechó el descontrol para ir a un nuevamente marginado Lewis.

-          Y yo que pensaba que mi disgusto de ayer iba a ser lo peor…-le dijo al inglés, que jugaba de nuevo con su móvil. Sin entender la frase, miró a Yaiza, que claramente era como si hubiese conocido a otro chico desde entonces. Alejado de su cordialidad y amabilidad a sus ojos hasta sospechosa respecto a ella.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-          ¿A mí? Nada, miraba Instagram.-le decía.

-          No hablas nada… Algo te pasa. Ayer estabas todo el rato hablando y riendo.-y le recordaba consiguiendo en ella otros tantos efectos y dudas que aún no había logrado aclarar.

-          Reservo fuerza para la noche.-intentaba ocultar algo bajo esa frase, pero Yaiza, intentando adivinar qué, le paró con el brazo para alejarse del grupo y tener intimidad.

-          ¿Te cae mal Jessica?

-          ¿Q-qué?

-          Jessica.-miró a la novia de Jenson.

-          No ¿Por qué dices eso? Qué tontería.-se ofendió de verdad. No se vio con demasiada confianza, algo que podría ofenderle, por lo que siguió.

-          Entonces explícame por qué cada vez que están juntos ellos dos te veo poniendo caras.

-          Pues no lo sé, pero ya te digo que no será porque me caiga mal ella, si es encantadora. Y a Jenson le aprecio mucho. A ambos lo hago, no sé a qué viene el comentario.

-          No te enfades.-le pedía a un finalmente enojado Lewis. Esa sensación de libertad se había perdido en Yaiza, que de un suspiro veía volar cualquier cercanía con el chico.- Es que me había preocupado y…-por un momento notó algún detalle que había echado en falta, dejando a un lado por un instante su posible molestia. Estaba acostumbrada a ver a Lewis acompañado en los grandes premios, y no precisamente por su perro. Y esos días no es que estuviese solo, es que ni siquiera le vio hablar de ella.- ¿Ha pasado algo con… Nicole?

-          ¿Eh?

-          Siento meterme donde no me llaman, entiendo que te moleste -recuperó.- pero… No sé, me acabo de dar cuenta de que no está ni… Hablas de ella.

-          Yo no suelo hablar de estas cosas, y menos con gente a la que no conozco.-Fue como si le diesen una patada en el estómago. No quiso seguir preguntando a Lewis, que seguía tan enojado como al principio, y poco arrepentido por sus palabras. Las impresiones que había recibido de él daban un giro completo en cuestión de segundos. De sentirse con la confianza suficiente, viendo el panorama, como para preguntarle algo así, a no ser capaz ni de disculparse o decir palabra. Echó a andar sin mirarle, por miedo a darse cuenta de dónde estaba metida y lo ilusa que había llegado a ser respecto a alguien como él, y se colocó de nuevo al lado de Sebastian, rozando con su brazo el del alemán sin darse cuenta, y captando su atención.

-          ¿E-entonces quién me enseñará a bailar?-intentó despejar su mente del comentario de Lewis, con el que había pasado muy buenos momentos, llenos de una extraña conexión que le pareció que parecía ir a más en algunos de ellos. Mientras los chicos se repartían la tarea de enseñar a bailar a Yaiza, esta fingía sonreír mientras asimilaba que Lewis y Nicole podrían haber roto, por lo que sería motivo suficiente para que este se enojase con ella al preguntar. Finalmente escuchó a sus compañeros cuando Hülkenberg insistió en ser el profesor de baile.

-          A ver, la idea es mía, y yo seré quien la enseñe. Si no le gusta, pues que se busque a otro, pero eso no pasará.-ella le sonrió haciéndole saber que aceptaba su propuesta.

-          ¿Tú sabes bailar?-El otro Nico se había pegado a Sandra desde que Jessica y él dejaron de hablar. La chica, asustada porque no le había visto, no supo que responder, pues la pregunta sólo la oyó ella procedente de los susurros de Nico.

-          Oh, sí, sí, claro.

-          Vaya.

-          ¿Por?

-          Me iba a proponer a enseñarte. Como Hülk con Yai.

-          Eh, pero no sé cómo baila un alemán. Yo acepto ser tu alumna.

-          Te arrepentirás.-cortó el romanticismo.- Me alegra que aceptes, pero bailo tan mal como Seb.

-          Mentira, te he visto en… vídeos.

-          Ya, todo el mundo me ve en vídeos. Kimi y yo debemos atraer cámaras en nuestros mejores momentos. Pero no bailo bien, aunque otras cosas sí las hago bien, pero esas ya te las enseñaré poco a poco.

-          ¿Q-qué? -Sandra se asustó. Era un comentario demasiado directo. Tanto que temió malinterpretarlo.

-          Se me da genial organizar salidas, en plan excursiones, a estos les he llevado a muchas.-se tranquilizó al ver que ni él se había extrañado por su pregunta, ni que iba en la dirección que ella pensó.- Y me gusta mucho hacer fotos por todos lados, así que… bailar no sé, pero las otras cosas podemos hacerlas juntos.

-          ¿Fotos juntos? ¿Cómo es eso?

-          Con que te dejes fotografiar si me ves con una cámara por tu lado me vale.

-          ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?-no se sentía muy cómoda con la idea, pero no le iba a negar algo a Nico.

-          Estos se mosquean… Ni siquieran saben cómo fotografío y piensan que les voy a sacar con cara de drogados. Aunque a las tantas de la noche no tienen otra.

-          Yo me dejaré.-dijo después de reír el comentario. Él volvió a sonreír y volvió a posar su brazo sobre su hombro. Volvió inconscientemente a agarrarle la mano, esta vez por el susto de notarla en su piel, pero esta vez él fue más rápido y la sujetó para que no escapara. Lo justo para no hacerla sentir mal si quería quitarla, y lo justo para que ella decidiese no hacerlo. Y así fueron hasta la entrada al Paddock.

-          Nosotros tenemos que irnos, así que os vemos luego. A las diez ¿eh?-Nico se despedía de las chicas recordándoles la hora del gran evento, y tras decirles por enésima vez que allí estarían, se fueron rumbo al hotel.

Tras ducharse y pasar el rato tumbadas en unos sofás del hall, cenaron solas y, después de todo, por fin encontraron un rato para hablar tranquilamente. Se dieron cuenta de que no habían ido al encuentro con Louis y que, por tanto, tal vez las estaban buscando o estaban preocupados. Les entró la risa por un momento y posteriormente se pusieron a hablar de su futuro trabajo. Yaiza se ofreció a dejar a Sandra hacer muchas cosas, las cuales desconocían aún, pero Sandra insistía en que ella prefería estar a un lado ayudando. Esta última preguntó a la periodista sobre el contrato, y ella le detalló todo, principalmente el tema de sueldo, el cual pese a no ser mucho, parecía demasiado en unas prácticas, y puesto que no tenían que pagar alojamiento ni transporte, les parecía una maravilla.

El buffet tenía una sección especial esa noche de comida mexicana, y las chicas se pusieron ciegas a nachos con queso. Yaiza se arrepintió al tercer nacho, repitiendo una y otra vez que no iba a entrar en el vestido. Pero Sandra le tiraba tortitas de maíz con queso cada vez que lo decía.

Subieron a la habitación de Yaiza, en la que pasaban más tiempo, y después de debatir un rato pusieron la tele, en busca de los resúmenes de entrenamientos. Dieron con ellos en el canal 46, y estuvieron mirando un rato los resultados. Era todo tan diferente, ahora había mucho más detrás de cada nombre. Ver como Nico Rosberg se ponía primero provocaba en ambas una sensación de máxima alegría, sobre todo en Sandra. Igual pasaba cuando su tocayo o Dani escalaban posiciones.

Sebastian salió a mitad de la sesión, y apenas llegó al décimo lugar dos veces. A Yaiza se le hacía un nudo en la garganta de pensarlo, y Sandra, que había hablado con él más profundamente, decidió no contarle nada de la conversación sobre su coche y su idea de que era el nuevo Webber. Sin embargo aprovechó para sacar el otro tema.

-          Seb estaba muy preocupado por eso de que estabas enfadada con él.

-          ¿Yo enfadada?-se extrañó.

-          Sí bueno, lo de que pensabas que no te ayudaba.

-          Pero no me he enfadado con él...

-          Ya, ya, me equivoqué de palabra.-dijo para que se calmase.- Vamos, tu estado respecto a ello. Estaba tristón.

-          ¿En serio? Bueno, es que al ver que no me habló en todo el día pensé que—

-          Está muy liado con el coche, como puedes ver, y bueno, según me dijo, le daba vergüenza porque no os conocéis casi y pensaba que querías estar o conmigo o preparando las pruebas.

-          Oh…

-          Pero ya ves, te ayudó desde el primer momento. Y ah, Kimi le contó lo de la primera prueba, así que estaba al tanto de tu día a día de alguna forma.

-          Pues menos mal que no se ha enfadado con lo que le dije, porque ya bastante tengo con uno…

-          ¿Qué?

-          Lewis…-inició ahora ella su conversación. Con el tema que aún no se había ido de su cabeza.

-          ¿Qué pasa con Lewis? Estaba rarísimo antes… ¿Ha sido por eso?

-          Hemos… Discutido antes de que se fuesen al Paddock, pero no es gran cosa.

-          ¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué? Si estabais todo el rato juntos, de hecho, si no fuese por Seb, pensaba que te gustaba y todo.-dudó en cómo responder. Desde el primer momento, sus interrogantes se basaban en descifrar el comportamiento de Lewis respecto a ella, pero nunca le dio por pensar en el suyo frente a él. No al menos que una excitación la recorriese por el mero hecho de verle acariciar su propia nunca. Tragó saliva y temió, por un instante, que no sólo ella se hubiese dado cuenta de algo así.

-          E-esa es la cosa.-fue por lo alto.-  Yo pensaba que él intentaba… No sé.-se sonrojó al decir con palabras y no en un pensamiento guardado. Esperaba que su amiga la entendiese y no se riese de ella por pensar que Lewis Hamilton iba tras ella.- Me daba que pensar algunas veces…

-          Normal.

\-          ¿Normal?

\-          Hombre, yo le he visto bastante lanzado contigo. Que al principio pensé que eran cosas mías, no por ti, sino porque... Bueno, es Lewis Hamilton, me sorprende que... bueno, que es una tontería, porque mira a Seb.-quiso ignorar sus propias dudas respecto a Nico. Decidió seguir con el tema principal.- Pero qué ha pasado, cuéntame.

-          Resulta -Yaiza también quiso ignorarlo. Sobre todo la parte en la cual el inglés y el alemán que mentaba su amiga supuestamente iban tras ella.- que siempre que están Jessica y Jenson juntos, él pone mala cara o cara triste, y le he preguntado si se lleva mal con ella o algo y se ha ofendido mucho.

-          ¿Por qué pensabas eso? No creo que se—

-          Ya, ya, si lo sé, pero era por preguntar, y entonces me di cuenta de que… Bueno, no sé si te has fijado, pero Nicole no está aquí…

-          Vendrá la semana que viene, supongo…

-          Es una opción, pero él ni ha hablado de ella y no sé, pensé que tal vez se ponía celoso o envidioso, o simplemente estaba nostálgico al ver a Jenson y Jessica, porque tal vez lo habían dejado Nicole y él…

-          Hmmm.-pensaba Sandra ahora.- Hombre es una opción, y ya conocemos cómo es esa relación, llena de altibajos…

-          Espero que si está en un bajo suba al alti rápido, porque en fin…

-          Pero ¿Cómo es que habéis discutido? ¿Se lo has preguntado?

-          Sí… Y me dijo que no le contaba esas cosas a gente que no conocía.-imitó la voz del inglés, y Sandra desorbitó los ojos.

-          Venga ya. Qué borde, no me jodas.

-          A lo mejor le ofendí con la pregunta. O con la respuesta, porque tal vez es verdad que lo han dejado y se molestó al preguntárselo…

-          Sea lo que sea no tiene derecho a hablarte así. ¿Qué no os conocéis? Venga ya, si ayer te trataba como su os conocieseis desde hace mil años.

-          Tú también tratas a Kimi mal sin conocerle.-Sandra se quedó petrificada por un instante.

-          ¡¿A qué narices viene eso!?

-          Sólo quería cambiar de tema…-y de la tristeza de Yaiza salió un resurgir de felicidad.- ¿Cómo ha sido el encuentro?

-          ¡Cállate! Es un imbécil. Espero que hoy esté tranquilito en la fiesta porque no quiero romper una botella en su cabeza.

-          Seb dice que hacéis buena pareja, y que él seguro que lo hace para picarte porque le gustas…-esto se lo inventó pero sirvió para picar a Sandra.

-          ¿Ahora le llamas Seb, eh?

-          Y él le conoce bien. -ignoró a Sandra.- Así que…

-          Así que nada, no es mi tipo.-habían ignorado tanto el fin de los entrenos que no se habían dado cuenta de que una mujer rubia daba las noticias de la noche.

-          Tu tipo es rubio y alemán.

-          ¿¡Se puede saber qué te pasa conmigo hoy?!-Sandra estaba indignadísima por las conversaciones que sacaba su amiga, más que nada porque tanto la de Kimi con la de Nico le hacían ponerse igual de nerviosa.

-          ¡Os vi dándoos la mano!

-          ¡Y yo a ti no dándosela a Seb!-intentaba molestarla con Sebastian, pero Yaiza era inmune.

-          Seb me ha dicho que tengas cuidado con él, no a malas, sino porque como beba esta noche a lo mejor se lanza.

-          Espera que no me lance yo contra vosotros dos, que chismorreáis mucho.

Yaiza se pasó los siguientes minutos chinchando a su amiga. En cada pausa, ambas recapitulaban en su cabeza todo lo ocurrido ese miércoles, y se daban cuenta de que sólo llevaban tres días allí y ya estaban hablando de que si los pilotos les tiraban los tejos o no. Tanto una como la otra negaban en solitario a ritmo de asegurar que un piloto de la talla mundial de cualquiera de los conocidos no podría sentir algo por alguna de ellas.

Después de sus comeduras de cabeza, empezaron a hablar de qué ponerse. Yaiza no se convencía con nada, y Sandra intentó animarla a ponerse el famoso vestido de la fiesta de Londres, algo que le hacía sentir sucia a Yaiza, pensando que sería algo inapropiado.

-          No seas imbécil.-añadía Sandra, que tenía claro que llevaría un vestido azul oscuro y esperaba encontrar el traje de su amiga.- Te queda genial, y es negro, como a ti te gusta porque adelgaza. -entrecomilló esa palabra para burlarse de Yaiza.

-          Pero es poco original… Ellos ya me han visto así.

-          Y alguno de ellos te quiere ver sin él y sin ninguno, joder.-Yaiza se ruborizó.- ¿Te crees que a Seb le importa si llevas el mismo vestido? ¡Quiere quitártelo! No le importa.

-          Bruta. Seguro que a Kimi le gusta tú ves—

-          Deja. A. Kimi.

-          Tranquila, si es todo tuyo…

-          ¡Yaiza!


	5. La Caza de la Cerveza

Se vistieron y pintaron. Y Yaiza finalmente optó por calcar su look de Londres, tardando media hora en intentar hacerse ondas en el pelo mientras Sandra le ponía laca la cual iría con su pelo rizado natural sin control alguno. “Seguro que a Nico le gusta”, Yaiza lo hizo por pinchar, pero Sandra recordaba al alemán diciéndole que su melena era “lo más”. Pensó incluso en alisárselo por no recordar esa escena que le ponía nerviosa y colorada a partes iguales.

Cercanas las diez de la noche, la puerta de la habitación de al lado, correspondiente a Sandra, sonó, pero no sabían que era esa puerta la que hacía ruido. Acto seguido, fue la de Yaiza la que empezó a recibir golpes, y esta, que sólo le faltaba ponerse unos pendientes, fue a abrir interesada, sin esperar encontrar lo que había al otro lado. Sebastian llevaba unos vaqueros que le hacían unas piernas mucho más delgadas que el mono de Red Bull, y una camisa negra con botones, entre los cuales tanto el de arriba como el de abajo estaban sueltos. Algo que le recordó a Londres.

-          Vaya.-se quedó tanto tiempo mirándole que no había visto como él hacía lo mismo con ella. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta y se movió un poco para liberar nervios.- Es-estás muy… vaya.

-          Vaya. –repitió ella- Gracias.

-          De, de nada. Vaya, no, en serio, lo siento, es que—

-          Vaya.

-          Sí, vaya.-rieron. Por un momento Yaiza olvidó que llevaba el mismo vestido que la persona que tenía delante manchó. Lo olvidó porque sólo pensaba en lo tonta que había sido al desconfiar de él.

-          Tú también estás muy vaya.-él rió y agradeció el supuesto cumplido.

-          ¿Pasa algo? ¿Llegamos tarde?- Sandra, que había dejado que los tortolitos compartiesen segundos en solitario, apareció intrigada ya con la presencia del alemán.

-          Oh, vaya.-Yaiza rió de nuevo a la palabra de Sebastian, que ahora miraba a Sandra igual de alucinado.- ¿Qué coméis en España?

-          Lo mismo que Fernando.-Sandra posó sus manos en la cadera y mostraba cara de cabreada, esperando a que Sebastian le explicase de una vez lo que pasaba.

-          Pero a él no le quedan tan bien los vestidos, seguro.-Yaiza volvió a reír y Sebastian la copió al darse cuenta de lo ingenioso que había sido su comentario.- No, en serio, no pasa nada, era para recogeros si estabais listas.

-          Yo me estoy pintando.-dijo Sandra.

-          ¿Eh?-Sebastian no entendió la palabra, y eso que no era complicada.

-          Tengo un ojo negro y con máscara de pestañas, y el otro no. ¿En serio no te das cuenta?

-          Oh…-se acercó a Sandra a comprobarlo y asintió.- Cierto, pues pasa a acabar, yo espero.

-          Puedes entrar.-Yaiza no había parado de reír. Él aceptó y caminó tras ella, cerrando la puerta tras su paso.

-          Qué ordenado todo.-miró a la cama en donde las maletas estaban abiertas de par en par, con todo desordenado.

-          No hemos tenido tiempo de colgarlo en el armario.-se disculpaba la anfitriona. Sandra se pintaba en el baño. Yaiza estaba sentada a los pies de la cama, a donde fue a acompañarla Sebastian. Por un momento parecían una pareja de instituto en la hora antes al baile de graduación, cuando el chico va a buscar a la chica a casa y el padre de ella le abre con cara de mala leche. Ambos estaban sentados frente al otro, pero sin mirarse, como los dos jóvenes que se ven por primera vez antes de ese mismo baile de graduación y lo único que quieren hacer es gritarse lo guapos que están.

-          Esto…-Sebastian habló el primero, captando la atención de Yaiza. Se oyó a lo lejos a Sandra celebrar que alguien se dignase a hablar con un pequeño grito.- Nico y Dani ya están abajo, y han conseguido música.

-          Vaya, genial.

-          También han ido a hablar con la encargada del hotel, para volver a intentar que nadie pase, y parece que lo han conseguido.

-          ¿Y eso?

-          Nico le regaló flores.-Sandra salió con la máscara de pestañas en la mano.

-          ¿Perdón?

-          Sí, y le dijo que era la australiana más guapa que había visto nunca.-Yaiza reía y Sebastian también, pero Sandra estaba un poco anonadada. Nico era capaz de cualquier cosa por conseguir una fiesta, y a Sandra le gustó un poco más que antes tras saber lo de las flores.

-          ¿Y a ella le gusto, no?

-          En realidad le contestó que era estadounidense y Nico se puso colorado, pero le agradeció el gesto y le prometió que no pasaría nadie.-Yaiza se rió y sin querer posó su mano en la rodilla de Sebastian, de donde la levantó muy rápido. Por miedo a que él se molestase, ella se levantó y fue hacia Sandra.

-          ¿Te ayudo a acabar? ¿Sí? Vale.-entró al baño y se agarró a la pila en donde había más brochas de maquillaje que otra cosa.

-          ¿Por qué eres así?-Sandra preguntaba bajito con una sonrisa indignada.

-          Qué vergüenza. No sé qué hacer, me pone nerviosa.

-          Hola, normal, es Sebastian Vett-

-          Ya, ya sé quién es, gracias por ponerme más nerviosa. ¿Te has acabado ya de pintar para Nico Rosberg y Kimi Raikkonen?- le devolvió la jugada, y esta salió refunfuñando del baño, acompañada de Yaiza, más tranquila por ganar la jugada a Sandra.

-          Estáis preciosas.-dijo Sebastian, de pie al lado de la cama.

-          Pensaba que estábamos vaya.-Sandra aparentó estar disgustada con el nuevo apodo de Sebastian, que sonrió y se acercó a Sandra para salir juntos de la habitación. Yaiza iba detrás con el bolso, en donde guardaba la tarjeta del cuarto sin prestar mayor atención. Fueron al ascensor, y justo cuando llamaron, la puerta se abrió con el pasajero que venía desde arriba, que era Lewis. La sonrisa que tenía Yaiza desde que hubo abandonado su dormitorio y que se mantenía al estar de nuevo hablando de forma animada tanto con Sebastian como con Sandra, cambió de repente al coincidir con los ojos de Lewis, que parecía más calmado pero igual de distante.

-          Ey.-dijo Sebastian animado, pero Lewis sólo alzó la cabeza, algo que sin duda le ofendió un poco, pese a no querer darle importancia. Fueron a recuperar la conversación que habían dejado al abrirse la puerta, cuando Lewis interrumpió, demostrando que seguía mosqueado.

-          Pensaba que estabas en la tercera planta.-le dijo a Sebastian.

-          Y lo estoy.-no entendía la pregunta.

-          Ah, es que como subes en la segunda…

-          He bajado a buscarlas.-empezaba a mosquearse con el tono de Lewis, que no era ni mucho menos amigable.

-          No creo que se fuesen a perder.

-          ¿Te pasa algo? Porque estás de un insopo—

-          Ya hemos llegado.-cortó Sandra al abrirse la puerta en el hall. Tiró de Seb, que se había separado de la pared del ascensor para acercarse a Lewis, el cual esperó para salir el último. La primera fue Yaiza, que sin entender el numerito, salió disparada dejándoles a todos atrás.- Tú no te pongas así ahora con este.-dijo mirando de reojo a Lewis, que había tirado para otro lado.

-          Pues que no me hable así, que menudos días lleva, que sólo os habla bien a vosotras, y bueno a Nico porque es su compañero.

-          A Yaiza ya tampoco…

-          ¿Qué?

-          Discutieron antes, pero no soy yo la más indicada para hablar de eso.-se borró del mapa para no hablar de ello, y buscó otro tema.- No sé por qué te molesta tanto que te hable mal Lewis, si aguantas al otro todo el rato…

-          El otro es de mis mejores amigos, Lewis no. A Kimi le permito muchas cosas.

-          Pues no deberías.

-          No empieces, Sandra.-le dijo lejos de estar enfadado, pues justo entraban al salón de actos en donde Sebastian tiraba de la mano de Sandra para llevarla a la pista.

-          No voy a bailar contigo. Y menos con la sala así de vacía que nos mirarán todos.

-          Vaya, muchas gracias.-se hizo el molesto y se fue con Nico, que llevaba pantalones vaqueros claros y camisa blanca, que estaba mirando un CD de canciones.- ¡Birtney!

-          Críos…-dijo Sandra, esperando que la oyesen. Pero la escuchó el que no debía.

-          Habló la adulta.-Kimi aparecía por su lado con un botellín de cerveza. Iba con unos vaqueros más oscuros que los de Sebastian y una camisa extraña que rozaba lo marrón, negro y morado. Sandra pensó que era efecto de la luz. O de su enfado por su presencia.

-          ¿Ya estás borracho o aún no?

-          Sólo llevo dos.-miró a su botellín, y volvió la mirada hacia Nico y Sebastian, que miraban el listado de canciones y de vez en cuando movían la cadera como si recordasen qué canción era la que leían. Estaba al lado de Sandra, que sí le miraba, con asco.

-          Me pregunto cuántas tendrás que llevar tomadas para ser un poco agradable.

-          No existe bebida en el mundo que consiga semejante hazaña.

-          Que frase más profunda. ¿No te has atragantado al escupir tantas palabras?-Kimi, que seguía mirando a sus compañeros, sonrió irónico, como siempre, y mosqueó aún más a Sandra. Pero antes de que esta pudiese hablar, Yaiza aparecía, procedente de algún lugar desconocido en donde había buscado olvidar el encontronazo del ascensor.

-          ¡Kimi!

-          ¡Acosadora!-gritó irónico mientras recorría su botellín con la mirada, algo que parecía gustarle. Yaiza, para no variar, se rió.

-          ¿Cómo estás, qué tal los entrenos?

-          ¿Eres ya periodista o sigues siendo una fan loca?

-          Hoy soy fan loca, no te preocupes.-Sandra negaba, y se juraba a sí misma que no entendía el comportamiento pasivo de su amiga. Y tenía claro que era Sebastian Vettel en chica.- ¿Entonces, todo bien?

-          No paso del noveno puesto, así que sí, maravilloso.-ironizó, otra vez.

-          Oh, venga.-Yaiza se atrevió a tocarle por primera vez, y lo hizo dándole un manotazo en el hombro en señal de amistad, y cuando Sandra pensaba que este iba a soltar alguna barbaridad, se sorprendió al ver que sólo la miraba con recelo, obligándola a no tocarle de nuevo.- El viernes lo partirás.

-          Lo que voy a partir es las piernas del camarero como no reponga la cerveza…-miraba a la barra, en donde parecía ser que el joven camarero le había dicho que no quedaban más de esas.- Una fiesta y no hay cerveza. No sé ni para qué vengo.

-          Puedes irte, no te vamos a ech—

-          Vamos al hotel de la FIA, que seguro que tienen.-Yaiza cortó a Sandra, que se sorprendió tanto por la interrupción como por el motivo. Kimi miraba sin entender nada tampoco.- Voy contigo, va.-enésima sorpresa después de que Yaiza agarrase a Kimi de la muñeca y tirase de él. Otra enésima más al ver que él se dejaba y le medio tiraba su botellín vacío a Sandra.

Iban los dos de camino a la salida cuando Sebastian les llamó para que le esperasen a donde quiera que fuesen, y los tres salieron a la calle. Sandra no había pestañeado desde la interrupción de Yaiza, y se quedó mirando al vacío que habían dejado los tres extraños de los que creía conocer mucho a una y un poco a otro.

-          ¿A dónde vas así?-Nico, que ya no tenía a Sebastian acompañándole, había ido hacia Sandra, y parecía intimidado por ella.

-          ¿Cómo?-Sandra se miró corriendo, por si iba manchada, y se dio cuenta de que seguía sujetando el botellín de Kimi, el cual soltó en la bandeja que llevaba el mismo camarero de la barra por su lado.

-          De guapa, digo.-se ruborizó tanto que no pudo evitar soltar una risa incómoda. Él seguía nervioso, como si le fuese imposible soltar un chiste con Sandra delante.- En serio, estás…

-          No digas vaya, por favor.

-          ¿Por qué iba a decir… vaya?-no le quiso explicar la historia y tosió para disimular que quería cambiar de tema.- ¿Bailamos entonces?

-          Pero si no hay nadie en la sala.-repitió la frase que le dijo a Sebastian.- Ni siquiera son las diez….-miró el reloj que había en la pared, que marcaba que apenas faltaban tres minutos.

-          Bueno, así practicamos, que ya te he dicho que no sé bailar, y luego quiero hacerlo bien.

-          ¿Vamos a bailar más veces?

-          ¿Te has visto?-a Sandra no le gustaban las respuestas en forma de pregunta. Asintió.- Quiero que todos me vean bailar contigo. Si hubiese premios a reyes del baile, ganábamos seguro.

La primera risa de la noche en Sandra a cargo del alemán, que consiguió tirar de ella hacia la pista, en donde sonaba una canción que no conocía ninguno de los dos. Era movidita, así que Sandra se limitó a reírse de los movimientos de Nico. Prefería eso a bailar pegados, al menos en ese momento de la noche. Nico se empeñaba en enseñarla a bailar como Shakira, pero Sandra se negaba en rotundo y pedía a Nico que buscase algo de Rihanna.

En la calle, y llegando al hotel de la FIA, Yaiza lideraba la caza de la cerveza, como así la había denominado a la excursión cuando Sebastian les preguntó que a dónde iban.

-          ¿En serio?-preguntaba él al llegar a la puerta del hotel.

-          Que sí.-Yaiza insistía, y Kimi respiraba para demostrar que estaba ahí, porque no había abierto la boca desde que ella tiró de él hacia la calle.

-          ¿Qué pretendes hacer? ¿Entrar y pedir cerveza sin más?-el de Red Bull se reía en la cara de la chica, que se ofendía de que dudasen de su plan. Luego Kimi habló para recordarle algo.

-          Tus planes son una mierda.-Yaiza se giró hacia él, y se sentía tan poderosa que, subida en la segunda escalera que llevaba a la puerta del hotel de la FIA, se puso frente a él, quedando a unos centímetros de altura más que Kimi.

-          ¿Quieres cerveza?

-          Sí.

-          Entonces mi plan ahora mismo es una maravilla.-Él quería reírse, pero se aguantaba, y ella lo notó. Y se sintió mejor que nunca.- ¿Entendido?

-          Sí, señora.-hizo un saludo militar y siguió sus pasos, que se adentraban en la puerta del hotel.

-          Al menos di qué vas a hacer…-preguntaba Sebastian, preocupado.- Acaban de ficharte, no la líes antes de empezar.

-          No te preocupes ¿Vale? Déjame a mí… ¡Hola! Perdona, el bar está… Oh, gracias.-la recepcionista a la que le preguntaba le indicó la dirección, no sin antes llamarla.

-          Disculpe, pero no puede… Oh.-se calló al ver a Kimi y Sebastian, a los que reconocía claramente.

-          Entiendo, pero trabajo para la FIA, solo que aún no me han dado la identificación. Pero puede apuntar mi nombre si lo desea—

-          No, no, confío en usted, en ustedes… Pasen.

Y sin saber cómo, Yaiza iba seguida de Kimi y Sebastian en dirección al bar del Hotel. Iban despacio, y Sebastian no paraba de sonreír como si estuviese orgulloso de la chica que les guiaba. Kimi tenía los ojos tan abiertos que parecía otra persona.

-          Vale, cruzar los dedos por que sea un chico el camarero.-dijo ella antes de entrar por la puerta.

-          ¿Por?- Yaiza se bajó el escote lo más que pudo, sin importarle que dos pilotos la acompañaban, y entró. Sebastian sintió algo en el estómago al ver cómo ella se ponía a coquetear con el camarero, que era tan joven como el de su hotel. Intentó averiguar qué era ese sentimiento que le rondaba en el estómago pero no quiso atribuirlo a celos, así que se giró para no mirar.

-          Tu amiga es lista.-decía Kimi, que miraba desde la puerta.- El camarero se ha pirado a por cerveza, increíble.

-          Sí…-no miraba. Le sentaba mal que Yaiza ligase con otro, aunque fuese desinteresadamente y por conseguir bebida. Se sentía un adolescente celoso.

-          Mírala, hostia.-Kimi tiró de su brazo para ponerle frente a ella, que esperaba en la barra con pose sexy.- Que a lo mejor no la ves enseñando tanto en mucho tiempo.-le provocó, y Sebastian le dio un codazo. El camarero venía con Yaiza hacia la puerta, con varias cajas de cerveza a su cargo. Cuando vio a los pilotos se sorprendió tanto como la recepcionista.

-          Ho-hostia.-dijo. Kimi fue al grano.

-          ¿Es cerveza?

-          Sí, sí…

-          ¿Con alcohol?

-          C-claro…

-          Vale.-intervino la jefa del plan.- Puedes acompañarnos a nuestro hotel con las cajas… ¿Verdad?

-          C-creo que no, no pue, no puedo abandonar mi puesto de trabajo…-miraba el pobre chico a Yaiza, que al oír el no puso morritos y se cruzó de brazos bajo el pecho, haciendo que su busto se apretase y provocando que al camarero le temblasen los brazos. Y a Sebastian las piernas, tanto que se tuvo que girar y empezar a andar acompañado del camarero, que no podía con tanta caja.

-          Eh, tú.-Kimi la llamaba, ella se giró y vio cómo el finlandés tendía una mano en lo alto, esperando a que esta fuese chocada. Ella respondió y sonrió.- Buen plan.

Entraron al hotel, en donde la sala de actos ya estaba más llena, y vieron cómo Yaiza guiaba al camarero a la barra, en donde descargaron las cajas antes de que el joven se fuese con el otro camarero a por más al hotel de al lado. Yaiza volvió al centro de la pista, donde Sebastian ya no estaba acompañado de Kimi, sino de un rostro serio. El suyo.

-          Cerveza conseguida.

-          No me gusta el precio de la cerveza…-dijo él.

-          ¿Precio? Pero si valdrá lo mismo que en el otro sitio…

-          No me refiero a ese. ¿Por qué haces eso?

-          ¿Eso?-ella no entendía.

-          Sí…-señaló a su escote sin mirarlo.- Eso. Luego os quejáis de que si sois objetos.

-          Te recuerdo que Nico conquistó a la encargada del hotel para tener una fiesta…-protestaba.

-          Pero lo hizo de forma bonita, o romántica, como sea, no provocando.

-          ¿Por qué te molesta?-Yaiza no estaba enfadada, pero le intrigaba el ver a Sebastian tan incómodo.

-          No me molesta, es que no me parece bien que te muestres así para conseguir cosas. N-ni tú ni nadie, digo.

-          Si quieres me tapo.-quería bromear. Sebastian se tomaba muy en serio lo que acababa de pasar.

-          No, no.-se apresuró a decir.- Sí así estás muy…

-          Vaya.

Él rió finalmente y se olvidó un poco del plan de la caza de la cerveza. Pese a que la música parecía gustarles a ambos, no se atrevían a bailar, así que se pasaron los minutos hablando sobre la canción, aparentando ser un tema apasionante cuando sólo era una tapadera en la que ambos se escondían para ocultar sus nervios. Finalmente, él se dignó a confesar algo que guardaba dentro de sí.

-          Llevas el vestido que te manché…-ella se sorprendió, pues pensó que si no se lo había dicho antes, era que no se acordaba.

-          Exacto. Muy astuto.

-          Si te confieso algo… ¿Me perdonarás?-pese a que él sonreía, ella no lo hacía por miedo a saber qué era esa confesión.

-          Depende…

-          En la fiesta de Londres, la de la FIA…-pausó, Yaiza esperaba ansiosa pero él parecía atemorizado de verdad.- No-no fue un accidente lo de tu vestido.

-          ¿Cómo que no?

-          Te vi a lo lejos, de espaldas, y bueno, me quería acercar pero no sabía cómo.-Yaiza alucinaba, y no creía nada de lo que le decía un sonrojado Sebastian.- No te tiré el vaso adrede ¿Vale? Pero me estaba acercando a ti cuando te chocaste conmigo.

-          Entonces sí fue un accidente.

-          Bueno, el hecho en sí sí, pero te dije que no te había visto y que lo sentía. Y eso…Bueno, no era cierto.

-          ¿Y por qué no me dijiste… No sé, la verdad, o algo?

-          Claro, oh, perdona por mancharte el vestido, no era mi intención, pero me viene genial porque quería conocerte y no sabía cómo.-burló, y ella rió. Le encantaba esa confesión, y de una vez por todas, sentía que había perdido la vergüenza con él.- No podía ir así…

-          Hubiese sido original. Más que el ¡oh, perdona, no te había visto!

-          ¿Te molesta?-preguntó después de que ambos riesen.

-          ¿El qué?

-          Que me alegrase de mojarte el vestido.

-          En realidad me encanta que te alegre que me moj—

-          ¿Podemos hablar?- Lewis le pedía a Yaiza que se separase de Sebastian para hablar con él de manera imprevista. Justo cuando ella se sentía más lanzada y cómoda que nunca, apareció la persona con la que habían discutido tanto ella como Sebastian. Se quedó a cuadros, limitándose a asentir y seguirle sólo por no saber qué más hacer. Sebastian pedía a la tierra que le tragase después de aquello, sobre todo cuando se había sentido al igual que ella tan lanzado respecto a todo. Cuando se hubieron separado del grupo, Yaiza fue a pedir explicaciones a Lewis. Pese a lo inesperado, se sentía tan libre después de lo que acababa de pasar que no le daba ni vergüenza ni respeto enfrentarse al inglés. Pero él fue más rápido.- Sí, lo he dejado con Nicole.

-          Me lo imaginaba.

-          Lo dejamos la semana antes de venir a Australia. Y esta vez es la definitiva.

-          ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-          Porque ella ya tiene otro novio.-Yaiza se quedó muda, pues desconocía la noticia.

-          Oh, vaya. Lo siento.

-          Da igual, no sufro por ella, al fin y al cabo lo nuestro era muy raro desde hacía tiempo. Pero me siento mal por cómo te he hablado. A ti y a todos, en realidad, Jenson no para de repetirme que estoy insoportable.

-          Lo estás… Al menos hoy, porque ayer estabas muy…-no sabía cómo seguir la frase, y menos con un escalofrío inoportuno recorriendo su espalda.- Muy bien, muy amable.

-          Eso es porque la compañía merecía la pena.-Y otra vez Lewis y sus comentarios. La conciencia de Yaiza le gritaba todo el rato y esta no sabía dónde meterse. Se puso roja. Acababa de estar a punto de dar un paso grande con Sebastian, y ahora Lewis le dejaba caer que ella era una compañía que ‘merecía la pena’. Se olvidó por un instante de su discusión con el inglés y sin poder evitarlo recordó cada uno de los momentos en los que se había dedicado a dudar sobre su comportamiento. El cual en ese instante volvía a hacerla dudar demasiado sobre cómo se iban dando las cosas. Recuperando con ello también la duda de si ella actuaba de manera similar con Lewis o no.

-          Oh.

-          Lo siento, de verdad.-al menos Lewis cambió la dirección del tema por un segundo.- Pero la verdad es que tanto tú como Sandra me habéis hecho sentir mejor, no había vuelto a hablar con… Chicas, salvo mi madre y compañeras de trabajo. Y que me recordases a Nicole me sentó un poco mal. No por ti, sino porque no había hablado de ella en muchos días.

-          Tranquilo, no pasa nada.-aceptó su disculpa e intentó olvidar que era una gran compañía. Y otras tantas cosas más.

-          Veo que va bien la cosa con Seb.-la cara de Lewis parecía tan disgustada como la del propio Sebastian en la conversación inicial mantenida con el alemán tras regresar del otro hotel. Había distinguido los celos claros en el rostro de Sebastian, y el verlos también en el de Lewis fue algo que definitivamente la terminó de descolocar. No entendía cómo Sebastian podía sentirse así respecto a ella, y por tanto el entender la forma de actuar de Lewis era algo aún más incomprensible. Se empezó a sentir mal, e incluso creyó marearse. Demasiadas emociones juntas. Y demasiadas dudas.

-          C-creo que necesito ir a beber algo. Nos vemos luego.

Y se alejó a la barra, en donde a su sorpresa, se sintió más conectada a Kimi que nunca al pedir la bebida más cargada de todas.

Sandra, que estaba ajena a todo lo que pasaba, seguía con Nico, bailando o haciendo como que bailaban, porque resultó ser cierto que el alemán no coordinaba bien los movimientos musicales.

-          No hace falta que sigamos, Nico.-insistía riendo.

-          Pe-pero me prometí enseñarte. -parecía un niño, y ella quería ser su chupete.

-          Me has enseñado mucho, te prometo que lo pondré en práctica.

Él se rindió y cogió de la mano a Sandra, llevándola a la barra. El camino se le hizo tan corto a la chica que cuando llegó a donde el camarero, quería seguir sujetando la mano de Nico, pero este la soltó para apoyarse en el mostrador.

-          Una cerveza.-Antes de que Nico pudiese hablar, Kimi había aparecido a su lado hablando al mismo camarero al que intentaba dirigirse Nico, el cual había reído ante la aparición del finlandés.

-          Estaba él antes.-Sandra se apresuró a interrumpir cualquier frase que pudiese salir de la boca de los pilotos o el camarero.

-          No importa.-dijo Nico sonriendo, sin entender el tono que Sandra mostraba en su voz, el cual a sus oídos era muy normal.

-          No, sí importa. A ver si además de aprender a conducir aprendemos a tener modales.-Se puso entre medias de los dos y pidió al camarero dos bebidas iguales para ella y Nico, el cuál empezaba a estar preocupado por el ritmo de la charla. El camarero tragaba saliva, asustado.

-          Por qué no escuchas a Britney y te tranquilizas.-decía Kimi, cuando iba a volver a pedir su cerveza.

-          No le llames Britney, se llama Nico.

-          Sa-Sandra no pasa nada, todos me llaman así, me gusta porque—

-          No, Nico, me da igual. Que los demás lo hagan no me importa, pero que él lo haga sí.- Estaban enfrentados, aunque Kimi no lo había buscado, pero su posición en la barra le facilitó las cosas a una Sandra más que mosqueada. Tan mosqueada que no veía lo incómodo que se sentía Nico.

-          ¿Y por qué yo no?

-          Porque detrás de tus jodidas palabras siempre hay desprecio.

-          Sandra…-intentaba cortar el alemán, cada vez más cabizbajo e incómodo.

-          ¿Cuántas cervecitas llevas?

-          Intento pedir mi quinta, pero una mosca cojonera me lo impide.

-          ¡Kimi!-Nico alzó la voz, intentando ponerse entre medias y quedando fijo ante él.- No le hables así.

-          ¿¡Qué coños os pasa a vosotros?!-gritó el finlandés, que se separaba de una barra mirando al piloto.- ¿Te come el tarro y ahora pretendes tú también que os lance besitos o qué?

-          Sólo te he pedido que no le hables así.-insistía el alemán, intentando mostrar calma.- A mí háblame como quieras. A Seb, a Fernando, a quien quieras. Pero a ella no.

-          ¿Y por qué? A lo mejor le termina gustando mi forma de ser más que la tuya, con tanto chiste inútil.

-          ¡¡Kimi!!-Sebastian acababa de acercarse al ver de lejos que había tensión en el ambiente. Kimi reaccionó y miró a su amigo, que le dirigía una mirada tan furiosa que desconocía.- No te he invitado para esto.

-          No sé para qué me has invitado.-y sin siquiera mirarle, se fue, desapareciendo por la entrada del salón de actos en dirección a las escaleras.

-          Ya está bien ¿no?-Sebastian miraba tanto a Nico como Sandra. Se sentía lejos de estar relajada, por el susto de ver a Kimi y Nico enfrentados. Y el de Mercedes seguía mirando el camino que había seguido el finlandés.

-          Aguanto sus tonterías muchas veces, Seb, pero no permito que—

-          ¿Acaso habla bien a alguien? Parece mentira, joder.

-          ¿Quieres que le deje meterse con ella?

-          No se mete con ella.-los dos de la barra le miraron como si no creyesen sus palabras.- Joder Nico, parece mentira después de tantos años.

-          Parece mentira que después de tantos años tú sigas dándole la razón.

-          Si le doy la razón -dijo tras mirarse furioso con un Nico cada vez más quemado.- es porque he sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para seguir su juego desde un primer momento. Lo que por cierto, ha supuesto que no me hable así nunca.

-          Tú mismo me dijiste que te hablaba así también.-intervino por primera vez Sandra, que sin saber cómo, estaba pegada a la espalda de Nico, y agarrada a su mano, la cual él había ofrecido sin darse cuenta.

-          Me contesta mal y se ríe de mí, como a todos.-Sandra asintió, como si llevase razón.- Pero se la devuelvo con inteligencia y nos reímos. Porque así es Kimi.

-          No a todos tiene por qué gustarnos ese Kimi.

-          Entonces no insistáis en cambiar a una persona que ni siquiera tenéis intención de conocer.

Sebastian se fue hacia una dirección completamente opuesta a la de Sandra y Nico, que seguían igual, como si el viento que corría frente a ellos pudiese atacarles como lo había hecho la conversación anterior. Sandra no sabía qué decir, porque estaba del lado de Nico. Pero entendía la postura de Sebastian tanto como entendería la de cualquier amigo que defiende a otro. Pero no veía sentido común en ninguna palabra del alemán, que parecía ser ciego a lo que su amigo hacía.

Pero intentaba darle la razón para calmarse. “No le conozco”, se repetía, “pero no quiero conocerle”. Y miraba a Nico, que dejaba su mirada perdida en el suelo, más molesto de haber peleado con Sebastian que con Kimi, al que apenas tenía como algo cercano.

-          Deberíamos… Irnos a, no sé--

-          Lo siento.-él dijo dos palabras que ella no esperaba, más que nada porque no tenía nada que perdonarle.

-          ¿El defenderme de ese imbécil? Oh, no pasa nada.-ironizó.

-          Ahora Seb se ha enfadado también.

-          No es tu culpa, Nico. Si su amigo es raro no podemos hacer nada.

-          A ti no te gusta ¿no?-preguntó, como si tuviese miedo a oír una respuesta. Ella estaba tan extrañada de esa pregunta como de su perdón.

-          ¿Piensas que Kimi me… me gusta?

-          No lo sé, por eso pregunto.

-          ¿De verdad piensas que me va a gustar alguien así? No es mi tipo.

-          Y cuál es tu tipo, porque ahora tengo miedo de que él se convierta en tu tipo.-parecía que a Nico le había afectado más de lo normal la frase de Kimi sobre la forma de ser de ambos, por la que Sandra tal vez se decantaba hacia el finlandés. El alemán mostró tal inseguridad que Sandra no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-          Creía que era… obvio, cuál era mi tipo.-su intento por animarle funcionó, porque su rostro cambió a relajado lentamente y se fijó en los ojos de Sandra, que le miraban avergonzada por si le había hecho pensar en algún momento que Kimi podría gustarle. Y no tuvo ningún remordimiento a la hora de recibir el beso que Nico le daba. Había soltado su mano para cogerla de la cara y atraerla a él, y allí en la barra, sin saber quién les miraba o quién no, la besó durante un rato, hasta que una de sus manos terminó de bajar lentamente hasta la cintura, atrayéndola a esta también hacia él. Ella, rendida y aún tan incrédula como emocionada, levantó sus manos perdidas en el aire para ponerlas en el cuello de Nico e impedir así que se escapase y la dejase de dar el aire que le estaba dando a sus pulmones.

Cuando pararon unos segundos para descansar, ella miraba con los ojos abiertos a Nico, que tenía su frente apoyada en la cabeza de Sandra, a la que no miraba con unos ojos totalmente cerrados que buscaban calma en la chica de entre sus brazos. Respiró profundo y se sintió aliviado después de tanto calvario. Y ella notó como el corazón le salía por la boca, porque la mano de él, la que acariciaba su rostro, ahora se perdía entre su pelo y su nuca. Volviéndola a acercar para volver a besarla.

-          Ohhh…-sollozaba Yaiza desde la otra punta de la barra, y eso que no veía bien de lejos. Llevaba dos copas iguales de la bebida más alcohólica del hotel, y estaba soltando una lágrima al ver a Sandra besarse con Nico. Y era su tocayo el que aparecía por su lado.

-          ¡Te debo un baile! -y después de la frase miró a la chica que tenía sentada en frente, lloriqueando.- ¿Qué pasa?

-          Mira qué bonito.-señaló a la pareja que se besaba, y volvió a llorar. El Nico de su lado se dio cuenta de que en las venas de Yaiza corría algo más que sangre.

-          ¿Has bebido mucho?-miró a la barra en busca de pruebas pero no había nada.

-          No lo sé, nunca bebo alcohol, creo que me hace sensible.

-          Has de ir a la cama…

-          Estoy bien, Nico.-en realidad parecía tan cuerda como sin alcohol.

-          No te creo.

-          Eh.-paró frente a él, y le miró a los ojos.- Te acabo de decir que el alcohol me hace sensible, pero no tonta. Y te debo un baile.

Le cogió de la mano y salió a la pista con él, en donde sonaba otra vez una canción desconocida pero que hacía a los presentes bailar pegados. Se agarró a su cuello no sin antes colocar las manos de Nico más arriba de su cintura, y se quedó frente a él. Nico estaba bastante serio, porque no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquella actitud. Miró hacia los lados, y no vio ni a Lewis ni a Sebastian.

-          ¿Por qué no estás con Seb?

-          Lo estaba, pero Lewis vino a hablar conmigo.-ella misma enlazó la pregunta a Nico.

-          ¿Y por qué no estás con Lewis? Pensaba que ellos dos—

\-          Qué.-seguían tan cerca como en el primer momento. Ella estaba muy calmada, y aunque él no la creyese, estaba tan cuerda como hacía una hora. Pero estaba muy asustada. Por Lewis y por Sebastian. Porque había estado muy cerca de ambos, lo que le provocaba estar muy lejos a la vez. Y se había refugiado en la bebida, como si fuese una adicta, y en dos copas se sentía tan mal que no paró de llorar hasta que Nico llegó. Porque el ver a Sandra conseguir lo que parecía querer le hacía sentir tan genial como fatal, por no ser capaz de imitarla. Y bailaba con Nico tan a gusto, tan libre y tan abierta como si Sebastian y Lewis no existiesen. Y eso era lo que ella necesitaba en ese momento. Nico no tenía planeado que aquello sucediese, y el estar bailando con Yaiza le impedía pensar con claridad. Volvió a mirar a sus lados, en donde ninguno de los dos supuestos amores de Yaiza aparecían, y él se sentía un juguete, pero a él le gustaba jugar.

-          Pensaba que ellos dos te gustaban.

-          Ssssh.-bajó una de sus manos de su cuello para posarla en sus labios, los cuales estaban ardiendo. Y en ese momento, él notó que todo su cuerpo quemaba. Un calor que a Yaiza le gustaba sentir.- ¿Dos personas a la vez? ¿Por quién me tomas?

-          Entonces… Qué te traes con... ¿Qué te traes con ellos? ¿Por qué bailas conmigo?-él preguntaba en palabras bajas a través del labio que ella paraba, por respeto a Yaiza, y por respeto a sus amigos. Pero lo último que quería era perder el tiempo usando su boca para hablar.

-          ¿De verdad quieres que responda a todas esas preguntas? Porque me llevaría mucho tiempo… Y eso es tiempo que se pierde.-bajó poco a poco el dedo de los labios de Nico hasta recorrer su barbilla, y volver a su origen, en donde su piel volvió a tocar la del cuello de Nico. Que tenía clara su respuesta.

-          No quiero.

-          ¿Y qué quieres?-Yaiza no pensaba en Sebastian ni en Lewis, sino en el chico que tenía delante suya y que quemaba bajo su piel. Pero hubo un momento en el que el calor de Nico y el suyo se fusionaron, y ya no sentía nada bajo sus manos. Y echaba de menos su calor, y buscó la forma de recuperarlo. Dejó que Nico bajase su cara hacia la suya y la besase, primero despacio y luego más deprisa, pero siempre a una velocidad lenta. Para que se disfrutase y se sintiese toda su temperatura. Volvió a sentir como ambas se fusionaban en una, pero ahora la sentía más que nunca en todas las partes de su cuerpo. Él terminó de bajar sus manos hacia la cintura de Yaiza, en donde descansaron mientras la acercaba a su cuerpo. La excitación de uno era comparable a la del otro, y sin saber cómo, querían calmar el apetito que cada parte de su cuerpo le exigía calmar.

Saliendo por la puerta, el Nico de Mercedes tiraba de la mano de Sandra, que sabía a dónde se dirigían. Al pasar por la entrada del salón de actos repleta de ansia, chocó su brazo cono un petrificado Sebastian que al contrario que ella, no se dio cuenta alguna del golpe. No se paró a averiguar qué era aquello que sucedía en la pista de baile que tanto atemorizaba al piloto alemán, pues Nico volvía a acariciar su cara mientras la besaba esperando al ascensor. En el cual se perdieron por un momento, hasta que llegaron al cuarto de Nico en donde se perdieron de verdad.


	6. Treasure

-          Joder…-su susurro sonaba más a lágrimas que a rabia. Estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda al rubio que dormía a su lado. Por un momento, el dolor cruel de cabeza que sentía pensó que significaba que sí, que había estado borracha y que por lo tanto, tenía una resaca muy curiosa. Pero sin embargo recordaba todo con pelos y señales, y recordaba ser totalmente consciente de sus decisiones.

Empezó a ponerse la ropa interior, que yacía justo al lado de la cama. Se sentía sucia mientras se vestía, pues después de tantos traumas, había conseguido desnudarse frente a un hombre, algo que nunca pensó que sucedería. Algo que asumía tendría lugar con la persona más especial posible, y sin embargo, a su lado estaba quien menos pensaba.

Terminó de vestirse y dejó a un Nico que dormía como un niño. Abrazado a su almohada como si fuese su objeto más preciado. Como si aquella noche hubiese encontrado un tesoro del que no se quería separar.

Cerró la puerta con sigilo tras ella, y se apoyó en la madera para respirar profundo, con el ruido que antes no podía hacer, y se puso a recordar con cada detalle lo que había pasado.

_Se besaron y para ella fue más placentero que extraño. No era una experiencia que le resultase desconocida, y sin embargo lo era completamente. Pero Nico la protegía como si hubiese estado con ella en esa situación muchas veces. Yaiza sentía que alguien la observaba, simplemente porque la voz de su angelito de la guarda, que parecía no disfrutar de ese beso, le decía que parase. Pero consiguió que su demonio pusiese una mordaza al angelito y la animó a disfrutar. “Lo mereces, has sufrido mucho”. Sintió cariño hacia su pequeño demonio, sin ser consciente de que ellos siempre hablan con segundas, y siempre sin pensar en las consecuencias._

_Despertó de su charla con sus conciencias cuando Nico apretó sus manos en su piel antes de seguir recorriendo cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Notó cómo él se separaba de sus labios y ahogaba su respiración, como si se hubiese arriesgado a morir por falta de oxígeno con tal de seguir besándola._

-          _¿Subimos a mi cuarto?_

-          _¿Qué?-Preguntó inconsciente. Por un momento no pensó en que ese beso podría ir a más, pero su angelito seguía amordazado y tanto Nico como el demonio tiraron de ella hacia el ascensor. En el fondo le caía bien ese demonio, y pensó que no buscaba en ella nada más allá que placer y diversión. Y eso a Yaiza, después de todo, no le parecía mal. Y cuando pensó esas palabras, el angelito intentó avisarla por todos lados de que pensase. Pero no podía hablar._

_Nico sin dejar de mirarla, con la cara pegada a la suya, en la que el contacto de la nariz en ambos les servía para calmar un poco sus ansias de llegar al dormitorio. Empezó a besarla mientras se agachaba un poco para estar a su altura, y subía sus manos desde sus rodillas a los muslos. Algo que a Yaiza le ponía nerviosa, y no sabía si para bien o para mal._

-          _Me suena este vestido…-dijo él en la voz más seductora que había oído nunca. Se lo dijo al lado de la oreja, antes de morderla y besar su cuello en un camino hacia la tercera planta que se hacía eterno. Ella sonrió al ver la memoria de Nico.- Pero no me gusta._

-          _¿Ah no?-la puerta se había abierto al fin, y como si no les importase si alguien esperaba fuera, ella se giró y le sacó de allí, volviéndole a besar en medio del pasillo, esperando a que él le guiase hacia el dormitorio._

-          _No.-susurraba entre beso y beso.- Creo que te prefiero sin él._

_Cogió su mano y tiró de ella hacia la izquierda, sin pensar en que en esas habitaciones podrían estar tanto Lewis como Sebastian. De hecho, esos nombres no parecían pasar por su cabeza, parecía ni recordarlos ni conocerlos. Y el demonio se reía histérico al ver cómo el ángel intentaba gritárselos bajo su mordaza._

_Nico no paraba de besarla, y tal vez por eso le costó tanto esfuerzo abrir la puerta. “Maldita puerta” decía enrabietado después de cesar el beso entre ambos y centrarse en la cerradura. Una vez abrieron, pasaron y él dio el mayor portazo jamás oído en un hotel. Yaiza se asustó tanto que miró de nuevo a la puerta, por si esta se había caído. Volvió a su historia tras comprobar que la puerta estaba allí y tras ver cómo la mano de Nico se metía tras su pelo en su nunca para atraerla de nuevo a sus labios._

_Ella volvió a centrarse en lo que estaba viviendo, y se dejó llevar a la cama, que estaba intacta como si él nunca hubiese dormido allí. No le importó estropear la paz que el edredón transmitía, y se sintió muy poderosa al tirar de él hacia sus pies para dejarlo caer al fin de la cama cuando Nico la tumbó bajo él. Seguía besándola, era como si fuese un dulce que quería acabar. Una vez debajo de ellos no había más que un cubrecolchón, ella sabía que no tenía escapatoria. Y sin embargo, esa idea le excitaba aún más de lo que estaba. Él se puso de rodillas sobre ella para quitarse la camisa, y tardó lo suyo para desabrochar la amplia gama de botones que esta tenía, algo que Yaiza intentó paliar ayudándole por el del pantalón vaquero. Vio como el estómago de Nico se contraía al notar el calor de sus dedos cerca de sus oblicuos y bajó la cremallera a gran velocidad. Él volvió a tumbarla, con la cremallera a medio bajar, y subió su vestido por las piernas hasta deshacerse de él. Yaiza sintió frío de repente, pero él se tumbó con sutileza, apoyando su torso en el de ella, que volvía a sentir una temperatura agradable._

_Separó las piernas de la chica para separar las suyas entre ella, y Yaiza notó cómo el pantalón de Nico, que parecía ir a estallar en pocos segundos, se pegaba a la parte inferior de su ropa interior. La cual notó que se fusionaba con su piel y apenas la sentía. Tal vez por eso cuando él se la quitó apenas se dio cuenta, sólo notó cómo su cuerpo se contraía al notar la ardiente mano del alemán en su sexo. Por un momento tuvo miedo, pero se le empezó a pasar cuando él movió su mano llenándola de placer a la vez que seguía besando su cuello._

_Intentaba no gemir, algo que no siempre conseguía. Él seguía moviendo su mano derecha en el sexo de Yaiza, que ya no sabía cómo agarrarse al cubrecolchón por no arañar la espalda del alemán. Cuando ya no pudo resistirlo y la tela estaba llena de pequeñas marcas y agujeros, cambió sus manos hacia le espalda del chico. La arañó un poco mientras intentaba seguir aguantando sus gemidos, los cuales de escapar de su cuerpo dejarían sordo a un Nico que seguía besándola en el cuello._

_Llevó sus manos hacia el pantalón del chico y tiró de él hacia la mitad de sus piernas, dejándolos suspendidos en sus rodillas. Cuando él se dio cuenta, se los quitó por completo al ver que no podía moverse con la libertad que le gustaría. La sensación de Yaiza al notar que lo que sentía ahora era la ropa interior de Nico y no sus vaqueros le hizo estremecerse aún más, pero fue algo muy pasajero pues él no tardó en dejar caer sus bóxers al lado de la cama. No tuvo tiempo de sentir su miembro en el mismo lugar donde había sentido toda la ropa que lo cubría, pues él volvió a acercar su mano a ella y siguió dándola placer._

_El saber que sólo les separaba el sujetador de Yaiza para estar plenamente desnudos provocó que esta se rindiese en su afán por no gemir, pues había llegado a la conclusión de que no podía parar sus impulsos por disfrutar de lo que la mano del chico estaba haciendo en su entrepierna._

_Éste empezó a hacerlo con más velocidad… y a mayor velocidad, mayor ruido salía de la boca de Yaiza. Él se sonreía entre beso y beso que le tatuaba en el cuello, y en pocos segundos decidió acomodarse para entrar en ella. Se apoyó más firmemente con su mano en el lateral de Yaiza para llevar la otra a su miembro y dirigirlo a su interior. La chica se estremeció al mirarlo, y perdió su cabeza en el colchón mientras miraba al techo, intentando olvidar lo que acababa de ver, lo cual se repetía en la cabeza “no entra seguro”._

_Sin poder llegar a comenzar su debate interno sobre si el miembro de Nico sería capaz de entrar en ella o no, notó cómo algo intentaba adentrarse en su cuerpo. Y sintió cómo se contraía de nuevo y se llenaba de miedo. Pero él volvió a besarla y ella se dejó besar, despacio, pues todo en ese momento iba despacio. Y poco a poco el dolor que la mataba por dentro iba desapareciendo. No del todo pero si de forma justa para olvidarse de él y sustituirlo por un gran placer._

_Alzó sus manos al cuello de Nico y las dejó ahí, descansando, mientras él empezaba a manejar sus marchas, como si fuese su propio coche. Aumentaba la velocidad dependiendo de las facilidades de la pista, y la pista parecía perfecta para ese motor, que estaba deseando ponerse a 300 por hora. Dejó de besarla, necesitaba tomar más aire del que tenía, y cerró los ojos para hacerlo, como si necesitase toda la concentración del mundo, la cual peleaba por existir contra un placer que le poseía. Yaiza se dejaba llevar, experimentando cosas que nunca había sentido y que descubría que le encantaban. Él estaba cada vez más acelerado, y Yaiza sentía que Nico no sabía cómo colocarse, así que retiró sus manos de su cuello y las posó en su torso, empujándolo y alejándolo del de ella. Sin cesar la velocidad que él había impuesto en el acto, Yaiza se sentó sobre Nico, el cual realizó las tareas necesarias para no abandonar por mucho tiempo el cuerpo de la chica._

_Ahora ella era la que le conducía por el circuito que ambos habían creado a medida. Y él parecía disfrutar más dejándose manejar por ella. No sabía qué hacer, pero con poco que hacía, él gemía, y animaba a su vez a Yaiza a seguir probando._

_Le veía tumbado bajo ella, y sentía las terribles ganas de besarle, porque no recordaba haber visto a nadie tan guapo como a Nico. Por un impulso que luego agradeció, no cesó sus movimientos pero se acomodó hacia abajo para besar al chico que yacía entre sus piernas. Y este agarró su cabeza por atrás con la mano izquierda para retenerla, mientras que con la otra sujetaba el muslo derecho de Yaiza, cogiendo así impulso para acompañar los movimientos que ella impartía._

_Y pese a que tuvo la intención de dominar todo lo que allí pasaba, se sentía acorralada por sus brazos y su boca, pero aun así no buscó escapar, sino que le permitió volver a poseerla y a besarla, mientras que ella cerraba los ojos y dejaba su peso caer sobre sus brazos. Uno se mantenía estático en el pelo del alemán, mientras que el otro mantenía su apoyo en el lado opuesto. Él parecía que había conseguido la velocidad que necesitaba para ganar esa carrera. Pero no iba a parar hasta subir al podio y conseguir su ansiado trofeo, uno que ni él mismo imaginaba._

Pero Yaiza se fue a casa con las manos vacías, y pese a que subió a lo alto del cajón aquella noche, sintió cómo la descalificaban tras la celebración. Mantenía el aire tras la puerta de Nico, y su angelito parecía haberse quitado la mordaza mientras ella dormía, pues no paraba de gritarle los nombres de dos personas muy ajenas a lo que había dentro del dormitorio que dejaba atrás.

Empezó a andar hacia el ascensor, y volvió a sentir que estaba sola en ese hotel pues no temía que nadie apareciese y la viese con el mismo vestido que anoche, y unas lágrimas nuevas. La espera al ascensor fue eterna, y cuando este se abrió, mantenía un silencio y una temperatura que Yaiza necesitaba con urgencia. Entró y esperó varios segundos para pulsar el número 2, que le llevaría a su planta. Cuando las puertas volvieron a abrirse en la planta de abajo, salió a paso más apresurado para la habitación de Sandra. Sólo ella podría escucharla y ayudarla.

Llamó a su puerta, apresurada, y tras ver que no recibía respuesta, volvió a llamar. Y así una y otra vez hasta que la puerta se abrió de sopetón y del pequeño hueco aparecía la cara adormilada de Sandra, que se tapaba con el edredón de mismo estampado que Yaiza recordaba haber tirado al suelo en otro cuarto.

-          _¿_ Qué quieres?-Sandra estaba tan cansada que parecía ni ver quién la llamaba, ni ver su estado. Ni ver el suyo propio.

-          Estas… ¿Bien?- Yaiza preguntó, secándose las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro, que habían dejado de caer al ver que Sandra parecía ocupada.- ¿Estás sola?

-          ¿Eh?-después de responder, Sandra miró a su cama como si esperase verla vacía, pero allí estaba otro Nico, durmiendo boca arriba con los brazos esparcidos por el colchón. Sandra abrió los ojos de tal forma que parecía tan sorprendida como lo iba a estar Yaiza en cuanto se enterase.- Joder.

-          ¿Qué pasa?-fue a entrar pero Sandra la empujó un poco para impedirlo, y cerró un poco la puerta.

-          Abre tu cuarto.-Su cabeza asomaba por el hueco y señalaba al cuarto de su amiga, que era la puerta de al lado.

-          ¿Por?

-          ¡Hazlo!-Yaiza sacó la tarjeta de su bolso y abrió, y Sandra salió del suyo corriendo con una sábana por su cuerpo. Si no fuese porque venía llorando, Yaiza se habría muerto de risa al ver esa escena.- Gracias.

-          ¿No te podías vestir allí?

-          Sí, pero no.

-          ¿Qué?

-          Ay, calla, déjame ropa.-cogió ropa del armario y se la dio a su amiga, que se metió al baño a vestirse, en donde no pasó ni un minuto. Salió rara, con ropa que no era suya y que le quedaba tres tallas grande.

-          Nico… ¿Verdad?-susurró el nombre del piloto, como si temiese que él le oyese en la pared de al lado. Sintió una extraña sensación al pronunciar ese nombre, pues lo referenciaba a otra persona.

-          Sí…

-          ¡Genial!-dijo animada Yaiza, que no iba a permitir que su estado arruinase la aventura que le pedía a Sandra que contase.- Detalles, qué pasó.- Y tras ambientarla con la bronca entre Kimi y Nico, Sandra recordó todo.

-          _En tu cuarto o el mío.-preguntaba Nico en el ascensor. Sandra, que seguía intentando mirar a un Sebastian que ya corría otra vez hacia la puerta de la calle, volvió en sí para mirar al chico que buscaba sus besos._

-          _El mío.-dijo ella, sin saber por qué. Y él pulsó el botón 2 del compartimento y subieron allí, y nunca un camino se les hizo tan largo. Ella recorría el pasillo con ganas de llegar, pero él la paraba para besarla y eso hacía que a Sandra le entrase una especie de rabia y excitación que hacía que Nico sonriese._

-          _Calma.-susurraba, de forma que a Sandra se le erizaba el vello del cuerpo. Llegó a su cuarto y abrió con la tarjeta y pequeños empujones que daba con la espalda. Nico cerró de forma sigilosa y se sacó la camisa por la cabeza, sin perder tiempo en desabrocharla. La dejó al lado de la puerta, que era lo más cercano en donde cayó, y empujó suavemente a Sandra contra la pared que daba entrada al dormitorio. Allí empezó a besarla el cuello hasta recorrerlo entero, finalizando en la boca, en donde ella le retuvo durante mucho rato. Sentía las uñas del alemán recorrer sus piernas, y la poca longitud de las mismas le hacía cosquillas._

_Acarició el pelo rizado de Sandra varias veces, entre pausa y pausa de cada beso, y aprovechaba esas milésimas para mirarla, como si quisiese asumir a quién tenía entre sus brazos. La dio espacio para que se moviese y tomase acto de presencia, y ella se deshizo de su vestido de la misma forma que él de su pantalón. Sólo les separaban tres piezas de ropa interior que él se encargó de deshacer de sus cuerpos en menos segundos de los esperados. Desnuda ante él, tuvo intención de taparse con las manos, pero él se pegó a ella para volver a besarla, y agarrando sus muslos, la suspendió en el aire, obligándola con sus manos a agarrarse a su cintura con sus piernas. Él recorría su pecho con su boca, y sus manos se agarraban con furia a los muslos de Sandra. Ella tiraba suavemente del pelo rubio de Nico, que con cada tirón sentía que su temperatura aumentaba aún más. Mordió el cuello de Sandra varias veces, pero lejos de hacerla daño, esta respondía con más tirones de pelo al piloto, que se mantenía fuera de ella, dejando que ambos sexos se tocasen pero no se uniesen._

_La dejó caer un poco más, lo justo para que su cara se suspendiese frente a la de él, y volvió a besarla como si hiciese años que no lo hacía. Pero ella no soltó su pelo, y como si fuese una marioneta, le dirigió hacia la cama, en donde ambos se tumbaron en la misma posición en la que cayeron._

_El impacto contra el colchón hizo que sus bocas se separasen, y ni el intento de Sandra en recuperarla pudo volver a unirlas, pues Nico decidió llevar sus labios y su lengua a otra parte de su cuerpo._

_El contacto húmedo que notó en su sexo provocó en Sandra un gemido sin poder remediarlo, y como si volviese a tirarle del pelo, Nico reaccionaba a cada ruido como si fuese una aprobación. Empezó muy despacio, esperando a que ella hiciese los gestos correctos para continuar, pero Sandra estaba más ocupada intentando aguantar un grito que se convirtió en uno sordo. Él jugaba con su lengua, y ella llegó a pensar que eso era lo máximo que podría soportar su cuerpo sin explotar. Pero volvió a tener la cara de Nico frente a la suya, y notó cómo él empezaba a jugar ahora con su mano, entrando en ella lentamente con dos dedos. Nico vio en el rostro de Sandra cómo esta parecía querer estallar así que la selló el grito con otro beso._

_Ambos se estremecieron un segundo cuando notaron temblar las paredes acompañadas de un ruido seco, pero estaban tan concentrados que nada de eso les impidió continuar. Y Nico entendió que todo iba sobre ruedas, y que no tendría problemas en entrar en ella en ese momento. Con la misma mano que la acariciaba, dirigió a su miembro hacia ella sin separar ambas bocas, la cual acercaba aún más a la suya acompañándola con su mano libre. Pero el contacto entre ambos, que indicaba a Sandra que estaba rendida ante él, hizo que ella dejase caer la cabeza hacia atrás, separando sus labios de los de él, que no quería dejarlos sin uno y los dirigió a su cuello._

_Mantuvo el ritmo durante un buen rato, pues veía en el rostro de la chica que daba muy buen resultado. No tenía intención de cambiar de posición, pero Sandra empezaba a descubrir que cuanto más se estiraba, más le gustaba la sensación, y el estar acorralada nuevamente por el brazo de Nico le impedía moverse. Se deshizo de él y le empujó para que se colocase en vertical, mientras ella mantenía en horizontal todo su cuerpo, en una línea recta que sólo curvaba en la unión de las dos cinturas. Él, también más cómodo gracias al paso de aire fresco entre ambos, empezó a aumentar su ritmo sin dejar de mirarla. Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, y arañaba el estómago de Nico, que no perdía detalle de las reacciones de Sandra._

_Poco a poco él se contagió del espíritu de placer que ella le transmitía, y dejó caer su cabeza un poco hacia atrás para cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar. Seguía moviéndose en ella, y ahora Sandra arañaba las piernas de Nico, que quedaban ocultas bajo las de la chica. Llevó sus pies hacia el centro, en donde se estiraban soltando adrenalina, y en donde toparon con los de Nico, que parecía estático de rodilla para abajo._

_El placer era eterno, pero él quería volver a mirarla, a descubrir que no estaba soñando y que ella era la que estaba tumbada. Y cuando lo comprobó por enésima vez volvió a bajar hacia ella, dejando entre ambos el pequeño espacio que dejaba su brazo, apoyado al lado de la cara de la chica, que seguía perdida en lo oscuro de sus ojos._

_Con su mano libre empezó a acariciar el resto de su cuerpo. Jugó con su pecho y con su cintura, dándole pequeños arañazos que hacía que sus piernas se entrecruzasen en la espalda de Nico. Ella llevó sus por entonces perdidas manos al cuello del chico, y lo arañó con más rabia que la que él había impuesto, y sin resistir más estar así, se alzó para sentarse en sus muslos. Ambos estaban en vertical hacia el suelo, y en paralelo respecto al otro. Le rodeó con su brazo derecho, le besó con fuerza, mientras él la sujetaba por la cintura sin dejar de acelerar un ritmo que necesitaba desde su punto de vista más velocidad._

_Empezó a moverse más rápido dentro de ella, y Sandra notaba cómo daba pequeños saltos con cada embestida del alemán. Cada una de ellas suponía separarse de sus labios, y no le gustaba nada, pero a la vez era un juego que se convertía en divertido en cada movimiento, pues la milésima que se separaba de él, la disfrutaba regresando. Pero el gran ritmo tomado por Nico impedía que le diese tiempo, y se dio por vencida, ignorando sus labios, prefiriendo acurrucar su cabeza entre el hombro y cuello del piloto, en donde volvería a intentar ahogar sus gritos._

_El movimiento que Sandra mantenía hizo que sus piernas se posasen finalmente a ambos lados de las de Nico, pudiendo así tomar pleno control en su cuerpo. Sentada por completo en sus muslos, se movía ahora ella tan rápido como él había hecho. Y era el turno de Nico de dejarse llevar. Apoyó su mano atrás, manteniendo su peso en el ángulo formado entre su brazo y su espalda, y con la otra acariciaba el pelo a Sandra mientras la besaba cerca de la mandíbula._

_Sandra le ayudó echando su cabeza un poco hacia atrás, y como ya había hecho antes, marcaba el ritmo de su boca dándole pequeños tirones en el rubio pelo del alemán, que estaba a su total disposición bajo ella. Tomó más velocidad de la que Nico pensaba que alcanzaría, y tuvo que descender su mano del pelo de Sandra a su cintura, para mantenerse así firme y no perder el equilibrio, ni el de ella._

_Siguieron así durante unos minutos, pues descubrieron que era una postura que a ambos les llevaba a algo parecido a un climax que tardó en llegar, algo que a ninguno le preocupó, más bien al contrario._

Sandra se mantuvo callada para que Yaiza dijese algo, ya que le había costado sangre sudor y lágrimas describir todo con los detalles que podía. Su amiga tragó saliva, y estuvo por decirle que el ruido y temblor que sintió al principio era por el portazo que Nico Hülkenberg dio en su cuarto, pero prefirió no anticiparse y seguir hablando del otro alemán.

-          Guau.-dijo a Sandra, esta no supo si sonreír o reír. Porque no sabía qué más hacer tras haberle contado todo eso a una Yaiza que seguía con los ojos rojos, pero que ya no lloraba. Porque lo de Nico había sido la experiencia más satisfactoria y extraña de su vida, algo que nunca imaginó que pasaría, y que hacía quince días, de haberlo pensado, le habría hecho ingresar en un psiquiátrico. Algo que sin embargo, había pasado, pues hacía unos minutos había visto a Nico durmiendo desnudo en su cama, de la misma de la que ella procedía- Pero ¿era lo que querías no?

-          Su-supongo.-no se atrevió a decir si sí o si no, pues no terminaba de entender el por qué su amiga le hacía esa pregunta en primera instancia.

-          ¿Entonces qué haces… aquí?

-          ¿Cómo?

-          Sigue en tu cuarto ¿no?

-          Oh… Sí bueno. Es que no me apetecía… No sé. La conversación post… ¿Sabes?

-          Sé…-evitando que su amiga entendiese ese “sé” como un indicio a hablar sobre de dónde viene Yaiza tan pronto y por qué con el mismo vestido, prosiguió su interrogatorio.- ¿Entonces la bronca con Kimi fue muy bruta?-tenía interés en saber qué más pasó.

-          Creo que a Nico le importó más la bronca con Seb que con Kimi…-Yaiza tragó saliva y Sandra lo notó. Pero ambas pensaban en cosas diferentes, pues Yaiza era la primera vez que oía su nombre aquella mañana, y su amiga intentó preguntarle algo, pero la otra chica volvió a adelantarse.

-          ¿Qué pasó?

-          Vino a reprocharle a Kimi el cómo nos habló, y después de decirle que no le había invitado para eso -imitó.- y de que Kimi se marchase… empezó a reprocharnos a nosotros el tratar así a Kimi.-esperando que Yaiza le diese la razón a ella, esta se sorprendió al ver que su amiga esperaba más datos.- ¿Lo ves normal?

-          Hombre… No sé cómo fue la conversación.

-          Venga, Yaiza. Kimi siendo Kimi y nosotros intentando defendernos de sus palabras.

-          O sea…Kimi siendo Kimi, tu reprochando a Kimi ser Kimi, y Nico pidiéndole a Kimi que no sea Kimi delante de ti.- Sandra notó un pinchazo en el pecho y empezó a pensar si de verdad era la única que no veía bien lo que hacía el finlandés.

-          Contando con que Kimi es una persona insoportable e irrespetuosa… Sí. Eso le reprochaba y eso intentaba evitar Nico.

-          ¿No es más fácil, ya sabes, ignorarle? Es lo que hace todo el mundo.

-          ¿Me lo vas a echar en cara tú también?

-          No, no… Sólo era una opinión, es sólo que ya sabes que Kimi me cae bien…-estaba como perdida, no quería ni discutir ni reír, sólo irse, pero no quería irse de Sandra, pues necesitaba llorarla, pero sin decirle el motivo. Algo que no sabía cómo hacer.

-          Ya sé que te cae bien. Tú a él también, parece…

-          ¿No decías que me trataba fatal?

-          Sí, pero contando con que trata mal a todo el mundo… ¿A dónde fuisteis?

-          ¿Cuándo?-Yaiza no recordaba nada.

-          Te le llevaste del hotel de la mano a por cerveza.

-          ¡Ah!-no se acordaba, y el recordarlo le hizo recordar también a Sebastian.- Fuimos al hotel de la FIA a por cerveza, ya sabes… No había y, bueno.

-          ¿Seb fue con vosotros, no?-Sandra empezaba a sonreír, queriendo llevar a su amiga al terreno de interrogarla por algo que no había pasado.

-          S-sí…

-          ¿Y luego…?-Yaiza miraba al suelo desde los pies de la cama, en donde estaba sentada. Alzó un momento la mirada y vio cómo Sandra intentaba ponerle ojitos con una sonrisa, pero los ojos de Yaiza, lejos de mostrarse felices, mostraban tristeza. No pudo resistirse y fingió sonreír- ¿Pasa algo?-Sandra borró todas sus intenciones faciales y ahora se mostraba preocupada. E incluso preguntó.- ¿¡Estuviste con Lewis?!-Y ahora el otro nombre prohibido. Yaiza no pudo resistirlo más y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.- ¿Yai…?

-          Fue Nico…

-          ¿N-nico?-por un momento hubo una gran confusión entre ambas, y Sandra empezó a cuestionarse sobre si Nico se fue de su cuarto en algún momento o si estuvo con Yaiza antes de con ella.

-          No tu Nico…-especificó Yaiza, Sandra abrió los ojos ya no por la tranquilidad de la explicación sino por la sorpresa, a la cual no supo cómo reaccionar.

-          Pero… ¿Lo habéis hecho?-Yaiza asintió y se derrumbó en su sitio. Sandra, por desconocimiento sobre la historia y sobre el motivo real del llanto de su amiga, se sentó a su lado sobre la cama y la acarició la espalda. Entonces pensó que esta nueva vida estaba siendo bastante dura, pues se recordaba a sí misma animando a una llorosa Yaiza en numerosas ocasiones. Yaiza le contó toda la historia con Nico, de principio a fin.- No sabía que tú y Hülk… quiero decir, que te gustase tanto, nunca me has--

-          E-es que…-intentaba hablar, pero el sollozo le impedía respirar y articular palabra con propiedad.- N-no sé cómo pasó, ni por qué—

-          Pero… -quiso preguntar algo que no sabía qué era, y Yaiza la miraba expectante, esperando una pregunta que aún no sabían cuál era.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-          C-confusa…-resumió.- Estuve a punto ¿sabes? A punto de hacer algo con S-sebastian… Pero Lewis nos interrumpió para pedirme perdón, y l-luego con él también estuve a punto…-una simple frase que a Sandra le costó tiempo terminar de escuchar y descifrar, pues era imposible entender a su amiga con tanto llanto.- Y yo estaba tan confusa—

-          Pero y Hülk—

-          N-no lo sé Sandra, no lo sé, apareció por allí m-mientras bebía, ya te he dicho, y le vi, t-tan guapo.-se sintió culpable al pensar en eso.- Y estaba tan desorientada que n-no me importó estar con él.

-          Oh…

-          J-joder Sandra, todo esto me supera.-lloraba y se tiraba del pelo desde la raíz, aún ahogada entre sus brazos. Sandra ya no sabía cómo intentar que parase.- Aún no he asimilado lo de Londres, n-ni siquiera el simple hecho de haber conseguido llegar a vivir en Londres por mi cuenta, y ahora estoy aquí, contigo y con trabajo, y con… Sebastian y Lewis detrás de mí joder ¿Lo ves normal?

-          Pero Yai…

-          No, Sandra, es que no es normal, a mí no me pasan estas cosas. Y eso es lo que pasa, q-que me asusto y acabo acostándome con… con…-señalaba a la pared como si en ella hubiese una foto de Nico que le impedía nombrarle.- M-me quiero morir, me siento fatal.

-          No digas eso, joder, no es para tanto—

-          ¿C-cómo? –Sandra intentaba exponer su punto de vista, pero Yaiza se había sentido incluso ofendida con esa frase.

-          Quiero decir… Es sexo. ¿Vale? Sexo, placer. Has pasado una noche con un chico, y eso es todo. No ha sido Seb, ni Lewis, pero joder, con ellos sientes… cosas, con Nico no, por tanto no es más que una noche de placer, como si te dieses un masaje o un baño.-no sabía si se creía sus propias palabras, pero era su punto de vista y, aunque entendía a la perfección las dudas y remordimientos de su amiga, quería hacerle ver que no era más que una relación sexual. Al menos por su propio bien.- En serio, sería más preocupante si te hubieses acostado con Seb o Lewis y te sintieses mal por... Seb o Lewis. ¿Sabes? Pero es Hülk, joder. ¡Nico Hülkenberg! Ya quisiesen muchas…

-          Yo n-no…

-          Vale, pues tú no, pero ya ha pasado. Al menos estuvo bien ¿No?

-          Me imagino que sí…

-          ¿No te acuerdas?

-          Sí, sí, si no me emborraché ni de lejos… Es sólo que me extraña todo tanto.

-          ¿El qué?

-          Que es eso, q-que me gustó bastante, y ahora me siento así, ojalá pensase como tú pero n-no soy capaz de quedarme con la idea de que fue… sexo y punto.

-          ¡Mejor me lo pones! Si te gustó y todo, que es normal que te guste con ese hombre.-recalcó la última palabra, para dotarla de significado divino y sexual. Sólo quería que Yaiza no pensase en aquello como algo más serio de lo que fue. Aunque hasta ella lo hiciese.- No te preocupes.

-          No sé cómo mirar a S-seb y Lewis ahora…

-          Ellos no lo saben, así que no…-en un segundo, Sandra sintió cómo se mareaba y sintió pánico por su si amiga leía su mente.- Oye… ¿Dónde dices que te liaste con él?

-          ¿Eh?... En…En la pista.

-          Y dices que yo estaba besándome con Nico ¿No? O sea, cuando apareció el otro…-Yaiza asentía, y calculando el tiempo que podría pasar de una cosa a otra en función de las historias, a Sandra se le cayó el mundo a sus pies.

-          Pasa… ¿algo?

-          ¡No, no!- intentó calmarla con esa mentira.- Pero… Oye, voy a desayunar, por qué no te duchas y… Luego subo, y me ducho y tu bajas y … Bueno, eso.-se inventaba un guion para sus próximos minutos que le hacían salir corriendo de allí.- Ahora vengo, en serio, tengo hambre.-Yaiza estaba con la boca abierta sin entender nada, pero hizo caso. Pero a la que le falló el plan fue a Sandra, que nada más cerrar la puerta del cuarto de su amiga, notó una voz atrás que cerraba otra más.

-          ¡Ey!-Nico, con el que ella había estado, tenía cara adormilada y salía de su cuarto mientras se abrochaba el último botón de la camisa. Sonreía, y no parecía nada enfadado. Pero Sandra no supo cómo responderle o saludarle después de todo lo ocurrido.

-          E-ey…-dijo intentando sonreír. Él se acercó y, posando su mano en su cintura, dio un suave beso en su mejilla.

-          ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no estabas en el cuarto?

-          Yaiza…-señaló a la habitación de la que salía, no quiso darle más explicaciones y Nico no puso pegas. Seguía sonriendo.

-          Pensé que…-dio a entender que Sandra podría estar arrepentida y se apresuró a negar.

-          ¡No, no!, es que…Llamó y bueno, no la iba a hacer entrar, estabas… durmiendo.

-          Ya… Bueno, no pasa nada.-volvió a besarla, esta vez en los labios, y Sandra tembló y se sintió como en casa. Había perdido el miedo de nuevo.- ¿Bajas a desayunar? Está a punto de cerrar el buffet

-          Oh, tengo que ir a hablar un momento con… Bueno, vale.-decidió dejar su misión para más adelante y ambos fueron al ascensor.

Nico hablaba sobre algo que Sandra no sabía que era, pero le hacía reír tanto como siempre, salvo que esta vez con una conexión tan diferente que acababa siempre con un beso entre ambos. Parecían una pareja que llevaba toda la vida juntos, y ni siquiera sabían si eran pareja, y ni siquiera habían llegado al ascensor. Entraron y bajaron hacia el buffet, y él, tan educado como siempre, dejaba salir y pasar a Sandra primero en todos lados. Fue a agradecerle los gestos al entrar al buffet, pero no pudo decirlo al ver en la lejanía, solitario en una mesa, al motivo de su salida repentina de la habitación.

-          Oye…-le dijo a Nico.- ¿Te importa empezar? Tengo que…-le señaló. Nico no entendió nada pero asintió sin ningún problema, y se fue por otro lado con una sonrisa. Sandra fue a su destino y sin pedir permiso, se sentó en la mesa de Sebastian.- Tengo que hablar contigo.-mareaba unos pocos de cereales chiclosos que flotaban en la leche de su tazón apoyando su cabeza en la mano libre, que se poyaba a la vez sobre un codo encima de la mesa. Se sobresaltó al oír una voz dirigiéndose hacia él. Cuando vio a Sandra sentada y mirándole fijamente de frente, recorrió con sus ojos todo el buffet en busca de Yaiza, pero no dio con ella y volvió su mirada a Sandra, que seguía con la misma cara de preocupación que había puesto en la habitación de su amiga.

-          Estoy ocupado…-dijo él con rabia, volviendo a sus cereales, los que movió un poco con una cuchara.

-          Seb es importante, sé que—

-          ¿Te manda ella?

-          ¿Cómo?

-          No sé, pregunto. A montarme un numerito o algo.

-          No me manda nadie, Seb. Yaiza no sabe que lo sabes. De hecho sólo lo sé yo—

-          Pues enhorabuena.-él se levantó del asiento y cogió la mochila que tenía al respaldo de su silla, colgándosela de un hombro. Sandra se levantó a la vez que él para intentar retenerle.

-          Seb, por favor, ella está fatal—

-          ¿Tan mal fue?-preguntaba sin intención, y de forma desganada. No miraba a Sandra, que seguía andando a su lado para intentar pararle todo lo que pudiese.

-          Tú no lo entiendes, Seb.-él finalmente se giró, después de que Sandra le dijese esa frase justo a la salida del buffet, en donde no había ni un alma.- Ella está realmente tris—

-          No lo entiendo Sandra, no, no lo entiendo. Pero ¿Sabes qué? Me da completamente igual.-Pese a todo, Sandra no le veía enfadado, ni cabreado, ni mucho menos veía oído en sus palabras. Sólo veía agotamiento, cansancio, disgusto y mucha tristeza.- Ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera, y me alegro de que… sea feliz o lo que sea.-Sebastian se negaba a pensar en lo que había visto la noche anterior. Y le costaba mirar a Sandra, era como si los ojos de la chica estuviesen conectados con los de su amiga, y a través de ellos, Yaiza pudiese ver y oír a Sebastian.- Pero que deje de jugar con la gente, por favor.

-          Ella no juega a nada.-le dijo en voz más alta, al ver cómo este se empezaba a alejar.- ¡Seb, por favor!

Nico salió del buffet igual que entró tras ella, y Sandra entendió que les había visto u oído, y que no había siquiera empezado a desayunar. Sandra miraba cómo Sebastian salía por la puerta del hotel y se iba a un lugar por ella desconocido. Sentía que le había fallado a su amiga, y ahora no sabía qué tenía que hacer.

-          ¿Todo bien con…? -preguntó Nico en relación con Sebastian, invitando a Sandra a entrar de nuevo al restaurante de hotel.

-          Oh, sí…-no quería contarle nada, aunque empezaba a ver en él una posible gran ayuda para buscar una solución.

-          ¿Es por lo de anoche, no?

-          ¿A-anoche?- ¿Lo sabía Nico? Ahora mismo Sandra estaba completamente perdida.

-          Sí bueno, nuestra… movida.-Sandra se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado por completo de ese detalle, y se había plantado en la mesa de Sebastian cuando a lo mejor este seguía enfadado con ella por lo de Kimi. Se tranquilizó y sintió segura unos segundos, pues si conseguía hacer las paces con el alemán, tal vez este entraría en razón con Yaiza.

-          No, es…otra cosa.-Sandra se sentó en la mesa que le ofrecía Nico, y este fue a por el desayuno, sorprendiendo a la chica con croissants, un gran vaso de leche, y un zumo de naranja. Ella sonrió y entre tanto alboroto con Yaiza y Sebastian, decidió disfrutar de esos pequeños segundos con Nico antes de volver a irse. Él hablaba de cosas que a ella le interesaban, como cuál sería su estrategia en los siguientes libres, o cómo pensaba que iba a llegar el Mercedes al primer gran premio. Como ya había notado antes, la voz del alemán y las intenciones en sus palabras llegaban a la chica con otro sentido. Era como si quisiese cuidarla y mostrarla cariño con cada una de ellas. A ella le encantaba, pero empezaba a temer que surgiese una conversación respecto a lo ocurrido entre ambos, pues no tenía muy claro qué quería que sucediese en adelante.

-          Me vas a contar lo de Seb…-dejaba caer Nico. Sandra, que untaba mantequilla en uno de sus bollos, le miró como si le suplicase que dejase el tema, pero Nico, que desconocía por completo todo el pastel, insistía.- En serio, sea lo que sea sé guardar un secreto ¿Vale?-pese a que sus intenciones eran buenas, Sandra vio en él el típico niño que promete no contar nada y que luego sale corriendo a difundir el mensaje. Aun así, y sin saber si era por estar cegada por la cara del alemán, decidió contárselo.

-          A nadie, Nico… A nadie.-Sandra sabía lo arriesgado que era todo, pues Lewis, el otro en discordia, era compañero y amigo de Nico. Ahora el rostro del piloto sí mostraba más confianza, sobre todo después de hacer como que sellaba su boca con un dedo, y después de dejar la misma mano caer sobre una de Sandra que yacía en la mesa, sujetándola cariñosamente. A ella se le revolvió el estómago como si hubiese comido mariposas.- Es… Sobre Yai.

-          ¿Qué pasa? ¿Han discutido?-ella negó.

-          Es…peor.

-          Vaya. Sorpréndeme.-buscaba ser sorprendido muy en serio. Tras varios segundos meditándolo, Sandra encontró la forma de decírselo.

-          Sabes… ¿anoche?

-          Sí.-él sonrió y ella se sonrojó, descubriendo que el camino que había tomado para contarle la historia le ponía muy nerviosa, sobre todo cuando se tenía que relacionar con su cuento propio.

-          Pues… Cuando nos fuimos del salón, donde estábamos cuando lo de Kimi y tal…-él asentía, sin esperar lo que iba a decirle Sandra.- ¿Te acuerdas que me choqué con Seb? Que estaba como parado en la puerta…

-          No, estaba más preocupado en ti que en lo que te chocabas.-ella volvió a sonrojarse y perdió el hilo de la conversación, le costó recordar por dónde iba.

-          Pues… Bueno, yo me preocupé de qué podría ser, porque Seb tenía una cara muy rara, pero obviamente se me pasó volando. -le aclaró.- Y hoy… hablando con Yai…-pausó largo y tendido, y agradeció más que nunca que Nico no la presionase a hablar, seguía quieto y expectante, moviendo sólo los dedos de su mano que acariciaban los de Sandra.- Yai se ha acostado con Hülk.

-          ¿Hülk? ¿Qué? -la cara del piloto de Mercedes se puso blanca y sus ojos parecían querer escaparse de su cuerpo. Soltó la mano de Sandra sin darse cuenta y se agarró al borde de la mesa, como si estuviese a punto de caerse. Miró a su lado, en donde parecía tener situado a alguien sentado a unas mesas más allá. Y allí estaba el protagonista de la historia, con Sergio Pérez y un miembro de su escudería, riendo y hablando. Sandra dirigió su mirada al lugar donde se posaban los de Nico y le vio allí, riendo sin problema.- No puede ser…

-          Lo es… Y él tan tranquilo…

-          Antes me saludó y no me dijo nada.-volvieron a pausar, mientras observaban descaradamente al otro Nico.- Bueno él tampoco tiene por qué estar mal ¿No? Quiero decir, Hülk sólo ha… Bueno. Ya me entiendes.

-          Ya pero él sabía que Yaiza tenía dudas con Seb y con…-no supo si decir Lewis porque no sabía si Nico estaba al corriente de todo, pero él fue rápido.

-          Lewis, ya.

-          Eso… Además ella me lo ha dicho. Antes de que se besasen en la pista de baile, él la preguntaba que qué pasaba con ellos dos, y aun así le dio igual…

-          ¿Dijo ella algo? ¿Le dijo que sí le importaba?

-          No, no, ella hizo como si nada…

-          Entonces no se puede culpar a Hülk de nada, creo yo…-intentaban buscar una solución a todo, mientras compartían miradas entre ambos y entre la mesa de desayuno de Nico Hülkenberg. Sandra terminó asumiendo que, efectivamente, él no tenía más culpa que la de sus hormonas.  Además, él no tiene por qué saber cómo estaba Yaiza en ese momento.- Y entonces…-Nico pareció darse cuenta de todo de nuevo.- ¡Claro! Seb les vio, por eso dices que estaba empanado.-Sandra asentía con cara rara, pues daba por hecho que Nico había entendido eso a la primera, pero parecía que no.- ¿Y qué te ha dicho?

-          Que le da igual lo que haga Yaiza, que sea feliz pero que deje de jugar con la gente.-Nico puso una mueca, como si Sandra le hubiese dicho algo que ya sabía que oiría.- Se le notaba tan triste… Es que no entiendo cómo ha podido pasar esto.

-          Yo pensé que Yai y Seb… No sé.

\-          Tú y todos, creo yo. Es que es eso, estaban genial. Si Yai me ha dicho que estuvieron a punto de liarse, pero apareció Lewis y se la llevó para pedirle perdón.-Nico puso cara rara, pues eso sí lo desconocía.- Historia larga, no pasa nada, discutieron y Lewis fue a pedirle perdón, y cuando se lo pidió estuvieron también a punto de liarse. Y claro, ella se sentía perdidísima y se fue a beber algo a la barra, y apareció aquí el amigo…-miró de reojo al Nico que se levantaba de la mesa con Pérez y un miembro de Force India. Pasó por el lado de ambos y se despidió de ellos con un amable “¡hasta luego!” que sólo su tocayo fue capaz de responder. Sandra seguía totalmente nerviosa por cómo estaba saliendo todo.

-          Si quieres subo contigo a hablar con Yai sobre Seb.

-          ¿Sobre Seb?

-          Hay que decirle que lo sabe. Imagina que se acerca a él y finge que no ha pasado nada.

-          Ya bueno, pero es que si lo piensas, no ha pasado nada ¿Vale? Quiero decir, yo creo que Seb exagera, igual que ella. Es sólo sexo, sólo se han acostado, no significa nada.-el final de esa frase fue más largo de lo esperado, pues Nico quiso entender esas palabras con segundas, y se cuestionó seriamente si Sandra pensaba lo mismo de lo suyo.

-          No siempre es sólo sexo…-se apresuró a decir él. Ella, que sentía cómo metía la pata una y otra vez esa mañana, intentó dejar a un lado el momento vivido entre ambos.

-          No me refería a eso, y lo sabes… Pero en ella es diferente. Apenas tiene relación con Hülk, y está claro que fue simplemente porque estaba perdida y joder, yo creo que no le vino mal despejarse así. Que hubiese sido mejor que fuese con Seb o Lewis, pues sí…pero como le he dicho a ella… ¿Cómo miras a Lewis después de acostarte con Seb? ¿O al revés? No pueden culpar a Yai de nada… No está saliendo con ninguno de ellos…-buscaba autoconvercerse del error de su amiga.

-          Si te doy la razón, pero poniéndome en su lugar… Creo que debería saber que Seb está al corriente…

-          Pero yo no me atrevo a decírselo… Y más habiéndola dejado tirada arriba para venir a hablar con él… Algo que no ha servido de nada, por cierto.

-          Bueno, subamos.-se levantó y cogió de la mano a Sandra, que accedía a ser guiada por él.- Ya vemos cómo se lo decimos, pero hay que subir ya.

Llegaron al ascensor sin soltarse de la mano, y dentro seguía el silencio que habían mantenido desde la salida del buffet, como si debatiesen en su interior cómo hablar con su amiga. Sandra estaba muy nerviosa, y notaba el corazón latir muy veloz. Él se daba cuenta de los temblores de la chica y acariciaba con más ternura su mano, y antes de salir por el ascensor, la subió a su boca y la besó despacio, sonriendo a su propietaria a continuación.

Se colocaron frente a la puerta de Yaiza, y esperaron varios segundos para llamar, pues intentaban camuflar su rostro de incertidumbre a uno de naturalidad para que ella no sospechase desde el primer momento. Nico fue el que llamó, ante los nervios de Sandra, y Yaiza no tardó mucho en abrir, quedándose mirando las manos de los dos chicos del otro lado de la puerta, que seguían entrelazadas. Sandra se soltó de un impulso y entró por la habitación, seguida de Nico, que sonreía tímidamente ante el acto de Sandra.

-          Me muero de hambre…-dijo Yaiza, que tenía el pelo aún semimojado por la ducha.- Bajo y como algo rápido ¿Vale?

-          N-no…-dijo Sandra, que se había sentado a los pies de la cama, en donde en la conversación anterior había estado su amiga. Nico se sentó al lado, y a Yaiza le parecía que la nueva parejita quería darle una charla. Yaiza miró fijamente a Sandra, como si intentase sonsacarle algo.

-          Se lo has… dicho.-le dijo en castellano.

-          Sí me lo ha dicho.-dijo él en castellano también. Yaiza pareció olvidar el gran nivel de español de Nico Rosberg. Se puso roja pero no ocultó su enfado. Volvió al inglés.

-          ¿Por qué? ¡Joder, Sandra!

-          Yai, era necesario, tenemos que hablar con—

-          ¡No! Te pedí que no se lo contases a nadie.

-          No me pediste eso…-Sandra negaba.

-          Qué más da, deberías haberlo supuesto ¿no?

-          Yai, Seb sabe que te has acostado con Hülk.-Nico intervino, poniendo punto y final a la bronca entre las dos amigas, y derrumbando a una petrificada Yaiza, que tardó casi veinte segundos en recibir por completo ese mensaje en su cerebro. Se apoyó en la pared que tenía justo detrás, como si quisiese traspasarla, y su rostro mostraba una mezcla de vergüenza, rabia y odio hacia sí misma que Sandra no había visto nunca. Nico estaba quieto, sin mirar a ambas, pues ya había soltado la bomba y esperaba a que Sandra continuase con su labor de amiga. La chica estaba temblando, pues ahora más que nunca, desconocía qué hacer con Yaiza.

-          L-le vi anoche, mirándote…-Yaiza, que había perdido sus llorosos ojos en el suelo, volvió la mirada hacia su amiga.- Ayer no sabía que miraba, pero hoy… Me lo imaginé. –no se le pasó por la cabeza decirle la cara que tenía Sebastian cuando vio a Yaiza y Nico besarse.- He hablado con él en el desayuno, pero… bueno, no quiere hablar conmigo.-Yaiza volvió a llorar silenciosamente, como si Sandra le hubiese quitado con esas palabras la última esperanza que le quedaba.- Creemos que es porque ayer discutimos con él. Pero—

-          Pensábamos que debías saberlo.-añadió Nico.- Por si te encontrabas con él y hacías como que no pasaba nada…para que supieses que…bueno, él está al tanto.-se volvió a hacer un silencio incómodo. Sandra miró a Nico de reojo, y este le devolvió la mirada, y ambos se transmitieron que no sabían qué hacer.- Lewis no sabe nada…-añadió, esperando que eso ayudase a Yaiza.

-          Dónde está.-preguntó esta, otro rato después de haberse guardado un funerario silencio.

-          ¿Lewis? Pues est-

-          No… Seb.-nunca se había sentido tan sucia diciendo su nombre.

-          No lo sabemos… Se fue del hotel pero… No lo sé.-Sandra miró a Nico esperando que este diese alguna idea.

-          Supongo que estará en Red Bull: si no es en el hospitality, en la pista. Pero supongo que querrá meterse en el trabajo después de… Bueno.

Yaiza ni siquiera se despidió de los dos que yacían en su cama, pues cogió su móvil de la mesa y su tarjeta de identificación y salió corriendo del cuarto. Bajó las escaleras corriendo, pues se negaba a esperar un ascensor, y salió del hotel en dirección al circuito. Tardó menos de lo normal en pasar por los controles, ya que misteriosamente su tarjeta de Ferrari no estaba desactivada, y se dirigió a Red Bull, en donde preguntó al primer ingeniero que vio si Sebastian estaba dentro. “Está en pista…” le comunicó, y ella salió corriendo hacia allá.

Cuando se topó con el control de seguridad de esa zona del circuito, dudó en qué hacer para pasar, pues no tenía ni idea de cómo saltar la valla, pues su tarjeta seguía siendo de miembro de Ferrari.

-          ¿Dónde vas, cotilla?-la voz de Kimi sonó salvadora para ella, que lejos de seguir sus bromas, le suplicó con lágrimas que la ayudase.

-          Pásame, por favor, di que soy familia tuya o algo

-          ¿Ya estás llorando? ¿No has aguantado ni un día trabajando?- Kimi obviamente no se imaginaba lo que pasaba, y según el cerebro de Yaiza, tampoco le importaría mucho.

-          Kimi he de hablar con Seb, es urgente, p-por favor ayúdame.-Un golpe de humanidad inundó a Kimi, que tras mirarla de arriba abajo medio asustado por su llanto y sus temblores, habló con el de seguridad para que ambos pasasen. Kimi entró primero, y sujetó el torno a Yaiza para pasar tras él.

-          A mí dime que pasa, que te he colad—

-          N-no puedo ahora Kimi, luego.-Yaiza pensó que él le preguntaba en serio qué pasaba, así que le dejó allí con la excusa de que luego le contaría, cuando él se dirigía a su box sin recordar que Yaiza lloraba. Como si el cerebro de Kimi fuese el de un pez. Yaiza llegó al box de Red Bull, que era el primero en la línea, mucho antes de que Kimi se acercase a la mitad del camino, pues no tenía prisa en llegar. Yaiza entró apresurada, ante la mirada de un montón de hombres con mono y casco que la miraban asombrados. Se miraban entre ellos tras los cristales de los cascos como si se preguntasen “¿Quién llama a seguridad?”, pero otra voz volvió a ayudarla.

-          ¡Yai!-Dani venía con su sonrisa a saludar a Yaiza, pero en el momento en el que la vio llorando se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal.- ¿Qué pasa?

-          D-dani, dónde está Seb.-él hizo lo que Yaiza esperaba, y sin siquiera preguntarla nada, le indicó que estaría en su box, que estaba al otro lado del panel que había junto a unas piezas sueltas del coche de Dani. Lo rodeó y llegó al otro box, y ahí estaba Sebastian, mirando unas pantallas con Heikki, mientras intentaban comprobar algo en relación al coche.- Sebastian…-ella le llamó con una voz rota y sin volumen, que él no tuvo problema en escuchar. Aunque eso no fue sinónimo de que él se girase. Heikki miraba a Yaiza sin retirar su pose delante de Sebastian, y volvió a mirar al piloto esperando a que él hiciese algo para saber si seguir hablando o ignorando a la chica. Sebastian pareció optar en primera instancia por la segunda, y siguió preguntando a Heikki algo, pero ella volvió a llamar su atención.- Seb, por favor…-finalmente, y puesto que Heikki no quería seguir hablando pues sabía que Sebastian ya no estaba concentrado, alzó las cejas para decirle que fuese a ver lo que quería aquella chica que parecía haberse colado por algo serio. Finalmente Yaiza vio el rostro de Sebastian, que iba con unas bermudas vaqueras y su polo oficial. Se acercó a la chica sin mirarla y se posó frente a ella como si la pidiese que hablase rápido, que tenía prisa.- Quiero que hablemos—

-          Estoy trabajando.-era cortante. Y la voz de Yaiza cada vez estaba más rota. Y lloraba.

-          Seb, p-por favor, para mí n-no fue nada ¿vale? Te juro que—

-          Sólo fue sexo.-Yaiza fue a asentir, pero vio que Sebastian le daba el mismo significado y la misma importancia a lo ocurrido con Nico que ella. Por lo que la versión de Sandra de no ayudaba en ese momento.- Mira…-quiso hablar él, como si otra vez mostrase prisa y ganas de acabar con todo.- Tú puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana.-ahora ya la miraba, y ella notó como si algo la atravesase cuando vio el rostro tan serio de Sebastian.- En serio, lo que te dé la gana. Fóllate a quien quieras, pero no juegues conmigo para luego irte con otro.-ella no sabía cómo responder, se sentía la persona más rastrera del mundo.- He aguantado tu… juego o lo que fuese con Lewis, sin decir ni una palabra porque por dentro algo me decía que eran bobadas mías, y ahora también tengo que aguantar el que te traes con Hülk.

-          S-seb—

-          Yaiza, en serio, déjalo.-se fue a dar la vuelta de nuevo pero la mano de Yaiza sujetaba la suya pidiéndole que esperase. Sin embargo él la retiró rápido, pero accedió a aguantar su voz otros segundos.

-          N-no sé por qué lo hice, n-no era esto lo que yo quería…

-          ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-él volvió a mirarla, y ella no supo si querría responderla.- ¿Qué querías? Porque creo que ni a Lewis ni a mí nos queda muy claro. Y menos después de esto.-ella se quería morir. Los penetrantes ojos de Sebastian la acribillaban las retinas hasta que él decidió alejarse un poco, no antes de volver a preguntarle.- ¿Se lo has contado ya a Lewis?-no esperaba respuesta, pues sabía cuál era. Pero ahora el marrón de Yaiza era más grande.

Salió del box de Sebastian a paso lento, yendo hacia el de Dani de nuevo para salir por allí. Este no se atrevió a despedirse de la chica, pues entendía que algo pasaba como su compañero y era mejor no meterse entre medias. Por tanto la dejó salir sin problemas. Sin embargo, alguien aparecía por el otro lado de la zona del Pit Lane, en el camino por el que se accedía.

-          ¿Ya has acabado de espiar?-Kimi parecía seguir sin entender nada a los ojos de Yaiza, pero este sabía que algo no iba bien, y por un momento, y puesto que se sentía en deuda con la chica por lo de las cervezas, decidió pararse un poco a escucharla. Y con toda la fuerza que encontró en su cuerpo, escupió algunas palabras.- ¿Estás bien?

-          Soy una imbécil.-él alzó las cejas como exculpándose del insulto, pero no se atrevió a dejarla allí, y menos después de ver cómo esta se apoyaba en la pared y se dejaba caer hacia el suelo. Kimi, que reflejaba ante Yaiza un claro caso masculino de Sandra, no sabía dónde meterse, y pese a que su frialdad le permitía irse de allí sin problemas, no veía saldada su deuda con Yaiza, que se sorprendió tanto al ver cómo Kimi se sentaba a su lado que dejó hasta de llorar. Ella le miró atónita, con los ojos llorosos, y él la miraba con cejas arqueadas y un gesto de _no sé qué hago aquí sentado, pero aquí estoy_. Y el resultado de todo aquello fue el que menos esperaba Kimi, pues ella rompió a llorar de nuevo y se apoyó en el hombro del finlandés, que miraba a todos lados como esperando que alguien le separase de aquel saco de lágrimas. Puesto que el paseo al Pit Lane estaba desértico, no tuvo más remedio que encargarse de ella él solo. Intentaba retirar su hombro de debajo de Yaiza, pero esta fue más rápida y se agarró al polo del piloto, reteniéndole. Él estaba perdido.

-          Me vas a empapar el…-fue a decir polo, pero los llantos de Yaiza aumentaron en sonido y se asustó.- Vale, vale, llora…

-          M-me q-quiero morir…-decía entre llantos, con una voz indescifrable. Él gesticulaba sin decir palabras, como si quisiese contestarle con alguna burla. Tras varios segundos de ella llorando, decidió que si tal vez la escuchaba, podría calmarse.

-          ¿Pelea de parejitas con Seb o qué?-ella volvió a llorar y él se desesperó tanto que ya no podía evitar ser más amable.- Oye si no me dices que te pasa poco puedo hacer, y más si me lloras al oído.-ella se sintió culpable y se retiró de su hombro, y se quedó mirándole fijamente a un lado, mientras él contemplaba cómo el hombro rojo Ferrari de su polo era ahora rojo granate por el efecto mojado.

-          M-me he acostado con Nico… N-nico Hülkenberg.-la frase de Yaiza sorprendió tanto a Kimi que susurró algo en finlandés antes de quedarse boquiabierto. Era lo último que se habría imaginado, y por tanto, de forma sorprendente, sintió que hacía bien escuchando a la chica desesperada de su lado.- Y S-seb nos vio.-esa frase mal explicada desconcertó a Kimi.

-          ¿Te vio follando con otro?

-          ¡No!-le pegó en brazo un golpe que le dolió y provocó que Kimi la mirase con cara de pocos amigos.- M-me vio liándome c-con él… Antes de ir a… a…-volvió a tumbarse en el hombro de Kimi y este ya no tuvo más remedio que pasar su brazo por su hombro y darle unas palmaditas.

-          No se lo ha tomado muy bien, por lo que veo.-dijo refiriéndose a las lágrimas de Yaiza. Esta, que ya no lloraba a gritos, sino que dejaba caer el agua de sus ojos por el polo de Kimi, asintió. Él sabía que ella ya se había tranquilizado, al menos como para no llorar tanto, pero la dejó quedarse como estaba.- Tenéis una manía de preocuparos tanto por el sexo…

-          S-sandra opina como tú.-él volvió a poner su cara de pocos amigos al oír ese nombre, pero no dijo nada.- P-pero Seb parece que no… Y yo tampoco es que me sienta muy bien tras lo ocurrido… E-encima Lewis no sabe nada…-Kimi se retiró de ella finalmente, pero para observarla, pensando que se había perdido algo.

-          ¿También estás con Lewis? ¿Pero con cuántos estás tú? ¡Si llevas aquí cuatro días!- El ruidoso llanto de Yaiza volvió a poseerla y esta vez, en vez de llorar en su hombro, lloró en su cuello, pues se abrazó a él hacia el frente. Él tuvo que hacer equilibrismo para no vencerse hacia atrás, y cuando hubo controlado el peso de Yaiza, volvió a rodearla con un brazo y a darle palmaditas.- Venga, eah, eah, deja de llorar.

-          N-no sé q-qué hacer…-hubo una pausa mientras él buscaba algo que decirle y que no le hiciese llorar.

-          Hombre, yo a Lewis no se lo diría, por si acaso reacciona peor que Seb, que ese es más bruto…-Yaiza se separó de él para escucharle mejor, con el manto de lágrimas aún tapando su cara.- Pero creo que deberías hablar con Hülkenberg, al menos para aclararlo, y asegurarte de que no la caga diciéndolo por ahí.

-          N-no creo que N-nico fuese a decirlo, y bueno, le dejé b-bastante claro que… Bueno, no lo hice.-Kimi asentía como si fuese el hombre más listo del mundo.- Yo q-quiero recuperar a Seb ¿De q-qué me sirve hablar con Nico?

-          ¿Yo que sé? A lo mejor te sirve para desahogarte con otro y llorarle a otro.-volvió a mirar su polo de color granate. Ella, misteriosamente, sonrió, como siempre que él decía alguna burrada. Se levantó de su sitio y se secó los ojos una vez estuvo de pie. Él aprovechó para alzarse también y evitar que ella recayese. Volvió a sonreírle con unos ojos aún aguados.

-          E-es una pena que la gente no vea lo buena persona que eres.-se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo, además de un beso en la mejilla. Kimi tenía los ojos desorbitados y la boca medio abierta. Ella se despidió de él con un _gracias_ y volvió sobre sus pasos hacia el Pit Lane. Kimi seguía quieto.

-          ¡¿Qué soy qué!?-gritaba, ella había conseguido distraerse esos segundos de camino, se giró hacia él y se despidió con la mano.

Sin reparar en si Kimi quería preguntarle o gritarle algo más, Yaiza volvió al Pit Lane parando antes de pasar por delante de Red Bull. Se restregó los ojos con las manos para asegurarse de que estos no estaban llorando nuevamente, y al comprobar que lo único que brotaba por su cara eran restos de llanto, sonrió en su interior dándole de nuevo las gracias a Kimi, que sin quererlo ni beberlo, había ayudado a Yaiza con sólo su presencia. Caminó a paso ligero por delante del box de Dani y después del de Sebastian. Sin levantar la vista del asfalto que pisaba, y pidiendo perdón a un mecánico con el que se chocó. Una vez lo hubo traspasado respiró aliviada y continuó en busca del box de Force India, evitando interrumpir alguna grabación de los muchos periodistas que acudieron al Pit Lane a grabar a los equipos en su día libre.

Llegó a Force India esperando que Nico estuviese allí, pues no tenía ni idea de si el chico había salido de la habitación del hotel o no. Y, pese a que era el día libre de los pilotos, parecía que todos había querido pasarse por sus garajes para perfilar algunas cosas. Pérez y Hülkenberg hablaban con una chica que les enseñaba unos papeles, que Yaiza imaginó de lejos que serían tiempos. Esperaba desde fuera, justo al lado de dos mecánicos que colocaban algunas ruedas en carritos, y miraba a Nico intentando así llamar su atención. Estaba nerviosa, mucho, notaba cómo sus ojos volvían a aguarse un poco, provocado en parte por la naturalidad con la que Nico parecía hacer su día a día. Ya no se sentía rastrera y sucia, sino algo peor, había estado con un chico que a simple vista parecía ignorar todo lo que había pasado. Y en parte pensó que eso era bueno, pero por otra se preguntó si siquiera pensaba en cómo estaría ella. Algo que pareció cobrar sentido cuando este levantó la vista y la vio allí parada, asustada y perdida entre tanto mecánico. Ella no hizo ningún gesto, no se atrevía a moverse, y él se disculpó de la mujer y de Pérez e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza a Yaiza para que esta le siguiese. Entraron en una especie de salita dentro del box que parecía ser la zona de descanso o de concentración de antes de las carreras. Estaba bastante desordenada, por lo que Nico empezó a recoger todo un poco, justo antes de iniciar la conversación.

-          Saliste corriendo esta mañana ¿eh?-no la miraba, pero por el tono de voz no parecía molesto. Ella tampoco había contado con disculparse por eso, pero pensó que ser educada no vendría mal.

-          Lo siento.

-          Tranquila, no pasa nada.-Finalmente paró de recoger un poco y se sentó en el borde de la mesa, hizo un gesto a Yaiza para que tomase asiento si quería pero ella negó y se mantuvo de pie frente a él, con los brazos cruzados con dejadez y mirando a la nada. Él, que se apoyaba más sobre una pierna que sobre la otra, se toqueteaba sus manos mirándola, esperando que ella le explicase el motivo de su visita.- ¿Estás bien?

-          No.-fue sincera y rápida, y acompañó esa respuesta con una sonrisa poco sincera que intentaba exculpar al piloto de su estado. Se sintió bastante mal al oír eso y empezó a darse cuenta de que todo había sido un gran error.

-          Oye…-quería hablar, pero la cara de Yaiza le paraba cada segundo, pues cada vez que pronunciaba alguna letra, ella parecía convulsionar.- No sabía que te iba a afectar tanto. Y menos ayer.-pausó brevemente.- Estabas tan… lanzada.-no sabía cómo hablar con ella sin ofenderla, sin hacerle pensar algo que no quería transmitirla. Y por lo visto de momento iba bien, ya que ella no mostró señal de ofensa por ningún lado, y había conseguido captar su mirada finalmente.- Me sorprendió bastante que quisieses… Bueno, ya sabes. Y más después de que todos supiésemos que estabas con Seb.

-          No estaba con Seb.-él arqueó una ceja porque no entendió su intervención.- Q-quiero decir, nunca hemos hecho nada, estuvimos a punto, pero no llegó a nada. Igual que con Lewis…-recordó. Nico asintió, como si el que ella le nombrase le permitiese a él ahorrárselo.- O-obviamente es de locos pensar q-que yo podría estar con alguno de ellos.

-          Entonces… Hay menos de lo que preocuparse ¿No?-intentaba buscar forma de animarla, pues aunque tampoco le había contado los motivos reales de su disgusto, se sentía completamente culpable de todo.- Quiero decir, no has hecho nada que no debieses. Has hecho lo que has querido, y eras libre de hacerlo.

-          Seb lo sabe…-por un momento Nico sintió a alguien clavándole un cuchillo por todo su cuerpo, y pese a que su relación con el otro alemán nunca había sido de amigos íntimos, tenía un un contacto con él que en ese mismo instante veía perdido.

-          ¿Se lo has dicho?

-          No. Nos vio en el salón, cuando nos… besamos, vaya.-ella estaba intentando ser calmada y no romper a llorar cada vez que se imaginaba a Sebastian mirándola. Nico recordaba que había mirado varias veces para comprobar que ninguno de los dos pilotos estaban por allí, y por un momento pensó que no había mirado bien. Sin embargo la chica se culpaba de no haber tenido la decencia de comprobar si estaban solos, pero el demonio que había dentro de ella apareció para recordarle que ni siquiera pensó en los dos pilotos estando con Nico.

-          Estás así porque no se lo ha tomado muy bien, supongo.-intentó sonsacarle. Ella, que había vuelto a desviar la mirada, la volvió hacia los ojos claros de Nico.

-          No quiere saber nada de mí…-le explicó, siempre con un toco tranquilo.- No sé por qué lo hice, y… quería disculparme contigo.

-          No, no. Conmigo no tienes que hacer nada, Yai. En serio, está todo bien.- ella parecía un poco más relajada de como se había puesto al recordar a Sebastian.- Al menos por mi parte.-ella sonrió triste al chico, indicándole que por la suya también, y decidió sentarse en la silla de al lado, y él se giró un poco desde lo alto de la mesa para estar frente a ella.

-          Es que no sé qué me pasó…

-          Supongo que no querías pensar en ellos y… -ambos pensaron en lo mismo por un momento. Nico como ya no un segundo plato, sino el postre, y tanto uno como otro se sintieron un poco fuera de lugar.

-          N-no es eso.-se intentó disculpar, pero en su mente sabía que había sido así. Él volvió a negar y sonrió.

-          No pasa nada, en serio. No me molesta. Quiero decir, a ver, no es algo que me apasione, pero sólo nos hemos acostado, no es nada más.-Yaiza volvió a acordarse de Sandra y su razonamiento, y también de Seb y el retintín con el que lo echaba por tierra.- Aunque supongo que para ti no es sólo eso…

-          Era mi primera vez.-dijo, de sopetón, y él volvió a notar cuchillos por su cuerpo. Había perdido el habla, sin saber qué decirle tras eso. Era ahora ella la que miraba a Nico mientras él fijaba sus ojos en el mismo punto.- N-no es por ofenderte, pero no tenía planeado que tú…

-          Ya, entiendo.-volvió en sí. Y sonrió de nuevo, como si le hubiese hecho gracia el comentario de ella.- En fin, que gracias por venir a hablar conmigo. Y decirme que Seb lo sabe, porque…-en su rostro mostraba que no se iba a acercar al alemán a no ser que fuese necesario.  Ella rió, con aún más lástima.

-          Tranquilo… N-no sé si intentar hablar de nuevo con él, no quiero empeorar las cosas.

-          A él le gustas.-indicó Nico, sintiendo ella que se le revolvían las tripas.- Vamos, se le ve al a legua. Igual que a Lewis… Yo intentaría hablar con él otra vez, hasta que entre en razón de que no fue nada. Porque en serio, no fue nada. No al menos en el sentido que a vosotros os debería importar…-ella se levantó del asiento poco a poco.- Si quieres puedo intentar hablar con él…

-          No, no. No quiero que acabéis mal vosotros también.-él no insistió, beneficiándose así de no tener que plantarle cara.

-          ¿Con Lewis vas a hablar?

-          No…Nico y Kimi me han dicho que mejor no se lo diga.

-          Oh, lo sabe más gente que…-Se puso colorado sólo de imaginarse como la comidilla del grupo.- Vaya.

-          Sólo Nico, Kimi y Sandra. Bueno, y Seb…

-          Preferiría que lo supiese mi madre antes que Seb.-el comentario hizo que Yaiza se riese un poco, no con mucho énfasis pero al menos sintiéndose cómoda con él. Le había venido tan bien esa charla con Nico que no pudo evitar darle un abrazo antes de despedirse de él.- Si necesitas algo, ya sabes dónde estoy ¿Vale?-ella asintió.

Deshizo su camino por el Pit Lane y se fue al Paddock. Por allí había más gente de la que había cuando entró, y tuvo que ir con cuidado de no estropear muchos planos de cámaras que grababan de un lado a otro. Vio a Fernando y a Pedro caminando por su lado en dirección hacia el Pit Lane, y se asombró al darse cuenta de que les veía a ambos como esos pilotos que veía por la tele. Y que sin embargo, había otros de misma profesión con los que incluso había podido ir a cosas serias. Se ruborizó tanto que no se fijó en que se pasaba en hospitality de la FIA, así que se giró y volvió hacia él. No tardó mucho en volver a salir cargada de bolsas, en donde estaba toda la ropa que tendrían que usar tanto Sandra como ella, además de unas doscientas hojas encuadernadas para ambas, además de las fichas de las chicas, que eran algo circunstancial, pues ambas deberían acudir el lunes a hacerse fotografías.

Salió del Paddock usando su nueva tarjeta, pues la otra de Ferrari la había entregado a la FIA por si había problemas, y decidió ir a paso ligero hacia el hotel, pues tenía ganas de descansar después de esa horrible mañana. Allí estaban Nico y Sandra sentados en el hall, y este salió corriendo hacia Yaiza al ver que iba cargada de bolsas y cosas.

-          Te ayudo, espera.-ella agradeció el gesto y estiró los brazos una vez los tenía despejados de bolsas. Él dejó las cosas en el sofá donde estaban sentados y Sandra empezó a cotillear, pues le parecía buena forma de empezar a hablar y no ser tan brusca preguntándole por Sebastian.

-          ¿Qué es?

-          Nuestros mil uniformes… Luego te explico para que son cada uno. Toma, tu tarjeta… Hemos de ir la semana que viene el lunes a hacernos una foto sin falta…

-          Yo he de ir a firmar el contrato hoy sí o sí…

-          También me han dicho eso, que te avisase de que ya está… Sólo has de decirlo en la recepción y ellos te lo entregan, porque parece que John está fuera de Australia hasta el lunes.

-          Vale.

-          No sabía que teníais tanta ropa en este trabajo.-Nico miraba extrañado un total de siete polos diferentes, sin contar los repetidos por si uno se ensucia.

-          Ni yo…-se hizo un silencio incómodo que Sandra no tuvo más remedio que romper.

-          ¿Qué tal ha ido?

-          No quiere saber nada de mí.-repitió las mismas palabras que le dijo a Nico, y los dos se miraron como si hubiesen hablado de ello y adivinado lo que pasaría.

-          Dale tiempo… Intenta hablar de nuevo con él…-Nico la animaba.

-          Eso me ha dicho Nico, que no desista.

-          ¿Has hablado con él? -Sandra no esperaba esa información, la cual su amiga confirmó al asentir.- ¿Y qué tal?

-          Bien, todo está bien.

-          Hülk es buena gente.-dijo el tocayo.- Oh.-se calló al ver que Sebastian pasaba por la puerta del hotel acompañado de Dani. Yaiza, que se había girado en el acto perdiendo con ello la noción del espacio, se preguntó si era bueno ir otra vez a molestarle, dando por hecho que no al imaginar que iría a su cuarto a descansar antes de la comida. Pero se sentía nerviosa y con ganas de hablar con él otra vez. Y algo le decía que era el momento. Sandra y Nico intentaron pararla diciendo que mejor más tarde, pero no les dio tiempo.

-          Seb, espera.-él se giró, ignorando a primeras el quién le hablaba, pero cuando vio la cara de Yaiza otra vez frente a él, negó con la cabeza y se volvió hacia su posición inicial.- Por favor, déjame hablar contigo.-Dani, que iba al lado de su compañero mirándoles a los dos sin saber dónde meterse, seguía sin entender qué pasaba entre Sebastian y Yaiza, prefiriendo por ello seguir en silencio y continuar el camino que tenía previsto. Se posaron frente al ascensor al que llamaron, y Sebastian, con las manos en los bolsillos, miraba a sus deportivas mientras la miraba, queriendo no hacer caso de la presencia de la chica. Las puertas se abrieron y él fue como si esprintase para escaparse, pero se chocó con alguien que salía gritando.

-          ¡Por fin os encuentro!-a Yaiza se le cayó el alma al suelo al ver a Lewis parado frente a los tres, pero mirando fijamente a Sebastian y ella. Por un momento pensó que lo sabía, y más cuando se notó apoyada tras ella por Nico y Sandra.- ¡Esta tarde nada de planes, que ya lo he hecho yo!

-          Paso.-Sebastian caminaba por su lado hacia el ascensor, pero Lewis le retuvo y le sacó hacia fuera.

-          De pasar nada, tú vienes. Todos venís. A las tres y media todos en el hall sin falta. –Sebastian intentaba volver a irse de ese pequeño grupo que se había formado, pero Lewis era más fuerte que él y le retenía. El alemán estuvo a punto de empujarle con fuerza pero se aguantó, más que nada por no hacer el ridículo.- Nos vamos a Sidney.

-          ¿Qué?-Dani habló por primera vez, ahora todos miraban extrañados a Lewis, y por un momento, hasta Sebastian parecía haber olvidado el enfado y lo había camuflado bajo un montón de interrogantes sobre la aventura de Lewis.

-          A un concierto.-el único que parecía saber de qué iba todo era Nico, que estaba sonriendo al lado de Sandra, la cual le miraba con incertidumbre.

-          ¿Nos tomas el pelo?-Sebastian parecía enfadado por la idea.

-          ¡Bruno Mars, tío! Ese chico es un genio, y nos consiguen entradas en la zona V.I.P.-a Yaiza se le iluminaron los ojos y también parecía haber olvidado que Sebastian no quería ni verla, pero se le pasó rápido la alegría al recordar que el que le proponía el plan tampoco querría estar con ella si supiese lo que había pasado.

-          ¿Vamos a ver a… Bruno Mars?-Sandra estaba temblorosa y todo.

-          El otro día Jessica me dijo que venía a Sidney y que ella y Jenson iban a ir, así que Lewis y yo empezamos a mirar cosas.-intervino Nico. Sebastian quería irse de allí pero no iba a intentar volver a escaparse, pues Lewis le iba a hacer daño como quisiese retenerle.- El vuelo tarda hora y media, así que mejor ir con tiempo… y luego ya nos volvemos antes de medianoche.

-          Como la Cenicienta.-Dani hizo el comentario del día y Sandra, Nico y Lewis empezaron a reír. Yaiza fue a hacerlo pero se quedó mirando a un Sebastian que seguía de brazos cruzados mirando sus deportivas.

-          Jenson y Jessica ya lo saben, así que vamos en su vuelo. Y…-pensó y miró por todos lados.- Me falta por avisar a Hülk.

-          ¿Por qué no le avisas tú?-Sebastian hablaba a Yaiza, que en ese momento quería morirse. Todos les miraban. Lewis arqueó una ceja y no entendió nada, igual que Dani, con el que se miró. Nico, que permanecía estático con Sandra, fue más rápido que Yaiza, que estaba a punto de volver a llorar y esa vez, hasta de gritar a Sebastian.

-          Ya le avisamos nosotros, sí. Que hemos quedado ahora con él.-dijo, captando de nuevo a Lewis que asentía sin problemas.

-          ¿Tú avisas a Kimi?-preguntó el inglés a Sebastian, que seguía mirando con claro odio a Yaiza, la cual seguía aguantándose las lágrimas.

-          Ya te he dicho que no voy a ir.-le repitió con furia a Lewis. El alemán, que había vuelto su mirada al piloto de Mercedes, parecía tan enfadado que Lewis se estaba cansando del asunto.

-          Vas a venir porque te voy a sacar de los pelos de tu cuarto, así que deja de decir gilipolleces. Y avisa a Kimi.

-          No sé si a Kimi le gusta Bruno Mars…-dijo Nico de nuevo. Sandra negaba a su lado, pues la última imagen que tenían de él no era precisamente acorde a la transmitida por alguien como Bruno Mars.

-          A todo el mundo le gusta Bruno Mars.-Lewis se ofendió de que alguien no pudiese apreciar la música del artista, y se fue por el pasillo del hotel rumbo a la calle. Sebastian finalmente llamó de nuevo al ascensor, que había subido poco después de salir Lewis, y volvió a esperar con Dani al lado, que miraba a Yaiza con media sonrisa como animándola por algo que no sabía qué era. Pero esta seguía mirando a Sebastian con pena y arrepentimiento.

-          No sabía que fueses tan inmaduro…-Nico fue el que abrió la boca ante tal situación, y Sandra le miró como si se asombrase de aquello, agradeciéndole a la vez el gesto de defender a su amiga. Sebastian había ignorado lo que había oído y se metió en el recién llegado ascensor y pulsó la 3ª tecla. Justo cuando se cerraban las puertas, los tres que quedaban fuera vieron como Dani tenía intención de preguntarle algo, pero se quedaron sin escucharlo.

-          ¿Qué cojones te pasa?-Dani había perdido su sonrisa, y Sebastian parecía el hombre más antipático de la tierra, pues ni a su compañero quería hablarle.- Llevas una mañanita que cualquiera te aguanta.

-          No te he pedido que me aguantes ni mucho menos que me sermonees.-le reprochó, y se separó lo más que pudo de él para acercarse a la puerta, esperando a que llegase a su destino y se abriese.

-          ¿Se puede saber qué os ha pasado?-Sebastian seguía en silencio, y Dani muy intrigado.- Mira no sé qué os ha dado, pero yo no estoy dispuesto a estar a hostias con todos por tu cu—

-          Te he dicho que no te he pedido que me aguantes, y por tanto, puedes irte con quien te dé la gana.-la puerta se había abierto, pero el alemán se había vuelto a su compañero para mirarle desafiante. Dani había pensado en dejarle marchar, pero sabía que algo grave debía haber pasado para que su simpático compañero fuese un saco de pulgas.

-          Dime que ha pasado.-su desconocimiento total sobre la situación le hacía insistir, sin imaginarse que él no quería hablar con nadie.

-          Déjame en paz.

-          Seb, como no me lo digas voy a estar llamando a la puerta de tu dormitorio hasta que abras y me lo digas.

-          Y como no me dejes en paz te voy a—

-          Seb.-paró la amenaza de su compañero, que parecía lleno de ira, pero la cara de tranquilidad con la que Dani le miraba justo en frente de su puerta le hizo intentar respirar. Tardó varios segundos en tranquilizarse, y los pasó con los ojos cerrados respirando e intentando usar palabras correctas para no ofender al que era su compañero y posiblemente único apoyo tras lo visto con Nico y Sandra. Puso sus brazos en jarra, y sin mirar a Dani, se disponía a informarle sobre todo, no porque necesitase hablarlo, que en realidad era lo que más quería, sino porque quería que le dejase en paz para ahogarse en soledad en su sufrimiento.

-          Yai se ha tirado a Nico.-Dani alzó las cejas.- Hülk, no Rosberg.- Dani seguía perplejo, pero menos que antes.

-          Entiendo…-Dani no sabía por dónde tirar con la conversación, porque su compañero parecía que quería esconder la cabeza en el suelo como un avestruz.- ¿Ella te lo ha dicho?

-          No, les pillé ayer en la fiesta.-decía con una risa irónica.- Fue genial, porque estuve con ella mucho rato y parecía que estábamos muy bien, demasiado bien de hecho, pero luego se fue con Lewis, como todos estos días al parecer, y cuando pensaba que estaría con él, no, estaba ahora con otro, con Hülk.-reía por no llorar, y Dani no sonreía ni aunque lo intentase. Sebastian aparcó su actitud y volvió a poner los brazos en jarra, pero llevó una de sus manos a sus ojos, intentando inútilmente meterlos hacia dentro para que no soltasen nada que le dejase en mal lugar. Dani buscaba por todos lados cómo consolar a su compañero, pero estaba tan mudo y tan pasivo que se sentía mal al hacerle pensar a Sebastian que pasaba de él. El alemán se giró finalmente dándole la espalda a Dani, y se puso a intentar abrir su puerta.

-          ¿Quieres…hablarlo?

-          No.-mintió en parte, pues aunque se moría de ganas de desahogarse, no le apetecía hacerlo en ese instante.- Ahora no. Quiero descansar. Nos vemos para comer.

-          Vendrás al concierto ¿No?-Sebastian le miraba preguntándole si en realidad no había entendido nada.- Creo que deberías venir, así te distraes.

-          Con ella y el otro a mi lado, si quieres canto algunas canciones a dúo con alguno. O me uno con Lewis y componemos una.-su ironía se empañaba con ganas de llorar.

-          No, pero así les demuestras que no estás mal. Aunque lo estés, no les des ese placer.-pareció que el alemán se lo pensó unos segundos.- Tío, apenas la conoces, no le des tantas vueltas. Ya se solucionará todo y a ver qué pasa.

Sebastian se metió en su cuarto sin contestar a Dani, que tampoco esperaba una respuesta inmediata conociendo a su compañero. El alemán se dejó caer en su cama y se tapó la cara con una almohada, la cual dejó sobre su rostro mientras él llevaba sus manos a su estómago, donde las entrelazaba.

Justo en el hall, Yaiza miraba al suelo sentada en su sofá, e ignoraba a Nico y Sandra, que parecían Jessica y Jenson en versión menos moñas y más activa.

-          ¡Pues no tenía ni idea!

-          Normal, no te lo había dicho. De todas formas es obvio, como dice Lewis, a todos nos debe gustar Bruno Mars.

-          Le he visto alguna vez y es increíble.-Sandra abrió los ojos de par en par al saber que Nico había visto al artista al que iban a visitar hoy.- Pero de lejos y no en concierto ¿Eh? En alguna gala y tal.

-          ¡Da igual! Le has visto…

-          Y tú le verás esta noche.-levantó su mano para esperar que Sandra la chocase. Era la relación más extraña y placentera que Sandra había tenido en su vida.- ¿Cantas?

-          ¿Cómo que si canto?

-          En los conciertos, porque yo doy la vida y acabo afónico.

-          Bueno –dijo tras reír al imaginarse a Nico cantando Bruno Mars.- si tú cantas, canto contigo.

-          Perfecto. Lewis seguro que se nos une, le encanta Bruno Mars.

-          ¡A quién no le gusta Bruno Mars!-insistió Sandra, y acto seguido miró a Yaiza, sintiéndose culpable por haberla ignorado desde que se enfrentaron a Sebastian en el ascensor. Fue a hablarla, pero esta pareció leerle la mente y se adelantó.

-          Voy a… Ducharme, o algo.

-          Pero si te duchaste esta mañana…-le recordó Sandra, que miraba el reloj esperando que fue la hora de comer y poder retener a su amiga, pero aún faltaba un poco.

-          Pues me ducho otra vez…

Se fue del hall y dejó a Nico y Sandra solos en los sofás blancos que tantas veces habían usado para hablar. Ella se sintió mal por su amiga y dudó en ir a por ella, pero Nico agarró su mano mientras se tumbaba hacia atrás en el sofá, invitándola a seguirle, algo que ella hizo encantada.

-          No le des más vueltas, acabarán solucionándolo, o eso espero.

-          Ya… Pero ella está fatal, no sé si es bueno que esté sola.

-          Tú no vas a poder ayudarla ahora mismo…-no soltaba su mano.

-          Pero me siento mal al no poder hacerlo, no sé qué hacer, la veo llorar y no se me ocurre nada…

-          ¡Es que no puedes hacer nada!-le recordaba con una sonrisa.- En serio, ¿qué quieres hacer? decirle mil veces que todo va a salir bien cuando no tenemos ni idea, mentirla, contarle un chiste… No puedes Sandra, lo único que puedes hacer es darla tiempo a que se relaje.-miraba a Nico a punto de hacer morritos, como si quisiese darle las gracias por ayudarla y comprenderla, pero de repente le vino al a mente el recuerdo de cómo se besaron por primera vez hacía menos de 24 horas y se puso nerviosa, por lo que giró el rostro hacia otro lado.- Y tú qué tal.. ¿estás?-preguntó a cachos Nico.

-          Yo bien ¿por?-fue tras terminar la respuesta cuando entendió el sentido de la pregunta.

-          No, es que aún no hemos hablado y no sé si quieres hacerlo o dejarlo pasar…

-          Oh…-no sabía qué quería. Quería aclarar lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, pero le daba miedo la respuesta. Quería estar con Nico, pero no sabía si una relación era algo demasiado precipitado viendo que sólo se conocían de cuatro días. Pero sentía que se conocían de siempre, y sin embargo sabía que no. No sabía nada de él, ni él de ella. Ni siquiera habían hablado de si tenían hermanos, o de su color favorito. Aunque eso a Sandra no le llegaba a importar.

-          Si no quieres no hace falta.

-          ¿Qué?

-          Hablar, digo. Dejémoslo estar.-Pese a que quería volver a besarle por ser tan comprensivo, no terminaba de entender su respuesta, y su cara estática frente a él le hizo saber que quería más información.- Quiero decir, sigamos como estamos, no le pongamos nombres.

-          ¿En serio?

-          En serio.-y besó su mano, y a continuación tapó la zona besada con la otra, y ella no sabía si lanzarse a sus brazos o esperar a que él se lanzase, pero ninguno pudo hacerlo.- ¡Ey!-Nico llamaba a su tocayo, que estaba a menos de dos metros de donde estaban sentado pero como alejándose de la pareja.

-          ¡No, no! ¡Seguid! Perdón.-El de Force India negaba con la mano mientras se alejaba, pero Nico le volvió a llamar.

-          ¡Hülk, hostia! Ven.-reía, y Sandra también al ver que el piloto alemán estaba colorado.

-          Ahora me siento mal, que estabais ahí concentrados…-burlaba, pero se dejó caer en el sofá que hacía esquina con el de la pareja.

-          ¿Cómo estás?-el piloto que daba la mano a Sandra le preguntó, y este llenó sus pulmones de oxígeno pero no soltó palabra, simplemente negaba con la cabeza con morritos mientras miraba fijamente a la mesilla de enfrente.- Vaya movida.

-          Quién me manda a mí meterme en estas cosas…

-          Quién te manda a ti meterla donde no debes.-Rosberg especificó, y tras varios segundos pensativos, los tres empezaron a reír. A Sandra cada segundo que pasaba le gustaba más, y sobre todo después de ver otra vez su comportamiento positivo ante todo.- Ya pasará todo, están demasiado pillados como para no hablarse.

-          Seb no anda por aquí ¿no?-Nico, que tenía la mandíbula apoyada sobre sus manos, que parecían en pose de rezo al final de sus brazos, apoyados en sus separadas piernas. Se alejó de su propio cuerpo al acordase del piloto de Red Bull.

-          Está en su cuarto, no te preocupes.

-          No sé ni cómo mirarle yo ahora.

-          No le mires, porque a lo mejor te muerde-Sandra intervino y Nico Hülkenberg rió su comentario.

-          ¿Y Yai? ¿Está mejor?

-          Mmm…-Nico prefirió que respondiese Sandra.

-          Decirte que sí sería mentirte, la verdad.

-          Me imaginaba…-el de Force India parecía tan decepcionado consigo mismo como Yaiza. Y tampoco sabía qué decir ante aquello.

-          No te comas la cabeza, no hiciste nada malo.

-          Hombre, Nico, yo creo que sí…

-          Dejad de darle vueltas, por favor.-suplicaba Sandra, que se había soltado de Nico para llevarse las manos a la cabeza, agobiada por los problemas de su amiga que ya creía hasta suyos.- Os habéis acostado, punto final. ¿Qué no debería haberlo hecho ella? Pues tal vez, pero Seb y Lewis tampoco han intentado ir más allá, al menos no de forma tan clara.-le reprochaba al chico de su lado, que había puesto cara de contrariedad.- Y tú no has hecho nada, joder. Cálmate.

-          Sí.-le hizo un saludo militar y sonrió, y Sandra le acompañó en el gesto. Este se levantó en el acto pues algunos de su equipo le llamaban, y este les dijo a los chicos que los vería en la comida. Pero ambos le pararon en seco al recordar que tenían que comunicarle algo.

-          A las tres y media hemos quedado aquí que nos vamos a Sidney.

-          ¿Qué?-el acento que usó en decir esa palabra en inglés hizo que Sandra le encontrase adorable y no sabía por qué. Sonreía, como esperando que le explicasen el motivo del viaje.

-          Toca Bruno Mars, hemos conseguido entradas.

-          Ohh…-no le parecía mal plan.- Vale, pues aquí estaré.

Se fue con su equipo hacia el comedor, y Nico y Sandra decidieron hacer lo mismo, pues preferían comer pronto y descansar hasta la hora del viaje, por si surgían prisas. Se levantó primero Nico y tendió la mano a Sandra para ayudarla a levantarse, que aunque no era algo que le costase esfuerzo, le encantó. Rodearon el sofá a la vez que Sandra mandaba un whatsapp a su amiga, diciéndole que iban a comer, que la esperaban en el hall. Justo cuando fueron a ir hacia el pasillo central se toparon con Kimi, que iba pegado al teléfono como siempre. Él levantó la vista al ver que había dos obstáculos frente a él, como si quisiese saber a quién tenía que evitar, pero al verles, sorprendentemente, se paró. Pero no precisamente a los que le pareció a Nico y Sandra.

-          ¿Cómo anda tu amiga?-la chica, sorprendida por la pregunta y por el hecho de que Kimi se dignase a hablar con ellos después de lo que les dijo, tardó en contestar más de lo normal.

-          Bajando…-señaló al ascensor. Y Kimi descansó sus manos sobre sus bolsillos, como si estuviese dispuesto a esperarla. Sandra miró a Nico de reojo, que para su nueva sorpresa, no parecía recordar qué había pasado la noche anterior.

-          ¿Te ha contado…no?

-          Me lo ha llorado…-protestaba, y Nico rió levemente. Sandra estaba a cuadros. Miraba al alemán pidiéndole explicaciones pero este parecía no entender lo que ella quería.- Ahí está.-se acercó a ella, que bajaba con ropa diferente, lo que indicaba a Sandra que sí se había vuelto a duchar, pero con la misma cara de haber estado llorando a moco tendido. Kimi se dio cuenta de eso.- ¿Otra vez llorando? Pues a mí no me abraces.-Definitivamente, Sandra no entendía qué ocurría a su alrededor, pues Yaiza hizo caso omiso a Kimi y no sólo le abrazó, sino que lo hizo sonriendo tímidamente mientras se secaba un ojo. Este no respondió con otro abrazo, simplemente la dejó que le tocase, algo que para Sandra parecía imposible. Kimi siendo humano.- ¿Fue bien con el alemán? Con Hülkenberg, digo.-demostraba que no tenía relación con él.

-          Sí… Todo bien. ¿Te han dicho lo del concierto?-ella preguntaba y Sandra se indignaba. Que con él no llorase pero con ellos sí provocaba en ella malestar. No conseguía saber qué hacían mal que Kimi haciese bien. Miró a Nico pidiendo que respondiese esas preguntas que sólo ella oía, pero él sonreía al ver cómo Kimi entablaba cierta conversación con Yaiza, pese a que nombraba al innombrable en esos momentos.

-          Me lo ha dicho Seb, pero sudo de ir a ver mariconadas, prefiero dormir.-ella, como bien veían Nico y Sandra, rió al comentario y no exigió a Kimi que fuese con ellos, pues sabía que no iba a ir.- Ir a Sidney ahora, manda cojones.

-          Bueno, quédate arreglando el coche.

-          He dicho que paso de ver mariconadas, así que me voy a dormir.-Yaiza volvió a reír y a Sandra le pareció que Kimi soltaba media sonrisa ante la risa de la chica, pero no consiguió desvelarlo, pues ella se despedía de él ahora dándole dos besos que él no correspondió pero que no se negó a recibir.- Deja de lloriquear, anda, que pareces una cría.

Ella asintió y dejó que Kimi se perdiese por el camino que ella había tomado para reunirse con sus dos compañeros de comida. Sandra se separó un poco de Nico como si quisiese enfrentarse a la situación recién vivida ella sola, pero Nico, como siempre hacía, se adelantaba.

-          Majo ¿no?-Los ojos de Sandra no podían estar más abiertos, porque significaría que no tenía párpados. Estaba cruzada de brazos mirando a los dos, que hablaban de un supuesto Kimi agradable.

-          Un sol.

-          ¿¡Me explica alguien qué está pasando?!-Yaiza y Nico dieron un salto.

-          Ya te dije que me ayudó antes…-pero Sandra no escuchó a Yaiza, sino que miraba a Nico indignada.

-          ¿Después de lo que nos dijo le llamas majo?

-          Te he dicho muchas veces que Kimi es así—

-          ¡Pero si te pusiste hecho una furia! ¡Incluso peleaste con Seb por ello!

-          Con Seb está todo bien… Aunque bueno, antes tal vez se molestó.-recordó la escena del ascensor, en la cual no había dudado en reprochar la actitud, en parte entendible por él, de Sebastian.- Pero con Kimi he discutido así mil veces. En Londres, sin ir más lejos.-señaló a Yaiza.- Rato antes de que llegases, venía de llamar a su puerta como cien veces para que bajase. No sé la de cosas que me diría…

-          ¡Pero ayer casi os pegáis!-seguía irritada.

-          ¡No nos íbamos a pegar!-él no gritaba, simplemente alzaba la voz con una risa, que intentaba demostrar a Sandra por enésima vez que Kimi era así.- Me molestó que te hablase así y por eso salté, pero no porque quisiese cambiarle, sino porque os estabais metiendo en una pelea absurda y—

-          Ahora soy absurda.

-          He dicho la pelea.

-          De la que yo formaba parte.

-          Oh, venga, Sandra.-intervino ahora su amiga.- En serio, Kimi no es como piensas ¿Vale?

-          Que te trate bien a ti no significa que yo tenga que aceptar que me trate como la mierda.

-          Sandra…-Nico no sabía que motivo darle más, pues aquí también entendía que a Sandra no tiene por qué gustarle Kimi.- Seb tenía razón anoche… No podemos pretender cambiarle, y menos si no nos gusta.-pluralizaba aunque se refería a Sandra, que parecía haberse quedado sola en su odio al finlandés.

-          Bueno, dejadlo pasar ¿Vale? Pensad que me está ayudando mucho. A su manera… Pero que me viene bien la verdad.  Y eso es importante, que es amigo de Seb y… la verdad, pensaba que me mandaría a la mierda cuando se lo conté.

-          ¿Por qué se lo contaste?-Sandra, que había decidido dejar el tema de Kimi con Nico, empezó a andar hacia el buffet, seguido de sus acompañantes.

-          Me topé con él y me tuvo que ayudar a pasar los controles, porque aún no tenía la tarjeta… y bueno, me dijo que a cambio se lo contase. Y no sé, le tuve que dar pena porque había vuelto ya de hablar con Seb y… Como lloraba, tal vez le di eso, pena.

-          Kimi creo que no siente pena por nada…-Sandra seguía chinchando.

-          Cuando se acaba la bebida se deprime, eso es ser muy sensible.-Nico consiguió arrancarle una risa a la enfadada Sandra, que se olvidó de todo y volvió a aceptar la mano de Nico, que duró unida a la suya hasta que llegaron a la mesa del buffet, que estaba lleno hasta la mitad. No hicieron más que sentarse cuando una silla se acoplaba a su compañía.

-          ¿Os importa?-preguntaba irónico Lewis, como si de verdad le hiciese falta preguntarlo. Se sorprendió al ver que los tres se quedaban de piedra. Yaiza le miraba petrificada, sin saber qué decir, y Nico y Sandra la miraban a ella.

-          ¡Claro! Tonto.-Sandra le animó a sentarse y dio un pequeño codazo a Yaiza, que estaba a punto de llorar. No podía ver a Lewis tan tranquilo cuando en cualquier momento podría enterarse de todo.

-          ¡Vamos a por la comida!-Nico la cogió del brazo y salieron de ahí, y Sandra le dio conversación a Lewis para que este olvidase la mirada atónita de Yaiza.- Contrólate.

-          N-no puedo sentarme con él, Nico, m-me sien—

-          Ya sé cómo te sientes, pero él no lo sabe y si sigues actuando así se enterará.

-          ¡C-claro que se va a enterar! Tarde o temprano lo sabrá.

-          ¡O no! ¿Qué sabes? Hülk no se lo va a decir, y Sandra y yo tampoco. Kimi menos, por tanto no se va a enterar.

-          Seb…

-          Seb no se lo va a decir, Yai.

-          Antes estuvo a punto—

-          Pero estoy seguro de que no insistirá más. ¿Vale? Tranquilízate. Además, piensa que a lo mejor se entera y le da igual. Que joder, os conocéis de dos días, seguro que le da igual lo que hagas o dejes de hacer por mucho que le hayas gustado.

-          No le da igual.-cortó a Nico mientras echaba en su plato unas pocas patatas.

-          ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-          Nicole…-la nombró como para recordarle a Nico la existencia de la ex de Lewis, este asintió.- Ahora tiene novio, y él me lo dijo con resquemor…

-          Ya bueno, pero tú no tienes novio ni eres su novia desde hace años. Creo que sería peor que en vez de Hülk hubiese sido uno de los dos -dijo pensando en Lewis y Sebastian- ahí si se habría liado muy grande al enterarse el otro.

-          Eso no anima, Nico... Ahora tengo miedo de que Lewis se entere y luego hacer las paces con uno y no con otro… Joder.-se volvió a derrumbar y soltó la pinza que llevaba pollo a su plato. Nico la recogió del lado de la mesa y echó pollo en el plato de Yaiza, que se habría puesto de espaldas a las bandejas.

-          Piensa en Bruno Mars. Ahora sólo importa Bruno Mars.

-          No puede ser…

-          Sí puede—

-          ¡Nico!-agarró del brazo al piloto y ambos observaron cómo en la mesa de Sandra y Lewis estaba Sebastian al lado. Yaiza salió corriendo y Nico la siguió como pudo con los platos.

-          …para llegar antes.-oyó el final de la frase de Sebastian pero no sabía el comienzo.

-          ¿Qué pasa?-dijo alterada, mirando a Lewis, que sonreía como un niño. Algo que le indicaba que no sabía nada aún. Miró a Sebastian como si le reprochase su presencia. Sandra tiró de ella para que se sentara.

-          Que salimos antes, Jessica le ha pedido que nos avise, porque a lo mejor hay retraso con el vuelo y hay que llegar pronto. Nos lo ha venido a decir… -explicó Sandra detalladamente para que su amiga respirase con calma. Pero la cara de Sebastian, que mostraba poder, como si supiese que una palabra suya podría estropear la armonía de esa mesa, le hacía sentir aún peor.

-          Gracias.-Nico intervino, tampoco sabía por qué pues con Sebastian sus últimas palabras habían sido fuera de todo. Él respondió, mirando a Yaiza en todo momento.

-          De nada.-se fue de allí sin más, sin mirar a nadie más y se quedaron solos de nuevo. Sandra y Lewis se iban a levantar a ir a por su comida, pero Lewis quiso preguntarle algo a Yaiza antes.

-          ¿Va todo bien con este?-Ella se estremeció.- Quiero decir, joder, estáis un poco—

-          No es nada.-cortó y sonrió. Lewis entendió que mejor no preguntar y se fue con Sandra.

-          Yai, por favor, relájate…-Nico agarraba la mano de la chica con la que se había quedado en la mesa, y la meneó suavemente para animarla. Ella sonrió y asintió, y desde entonces en la comida fue lo más natural que pudo. El único momento tenso fue protagonizado por el propio Lewis, que llamaba a Nico Hülkenberg cuando este se iba para preguntarle si contaba con él. Volvió a reinar un silencio incómodo y Yaiza notó cómo en Nico había más temor que otra cosa. “S-sí, claro!”, le respondió, y Lewis le explicó que debían estar en el hall un rato antes.

Sólo Sebastian y Dani se retrasaron a la cita de llegar antes, y cuando lo hicieron, Jenson y Jessica le reprochaban puntualidad, pero Sebastian no estaba para bromas y pasó de largo por el medio del grupo, saliendo escopetado por la puerta. Nico Hülkenberg se giró y evitó contacto visual con el alemán.

-          ¿Y a este qué mosca le ha picado?-preguntó Jenson.

-          Lleva así todo el día.-Lewis intervino, y Yaiza volvió a ponerse histérica de nervios, por lo que decidió seguir el camino de Sebastian acompañado de Sandra, pero Dani se le acercó mientras los Nico’s hablaban con Jessica y Jenson, acompañados de Lewis.

-          Yai ¿Estás bien?

-          Oh. -se sorprendió de que Dani le preguntase.- S-sí, sí.

-          Ya se le pasará.

-          ¿Qué?

-          A Seb, a ver es normal que esté enfadado, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte.

-          Lo…-fue a preguntarle si lo sabía, pero los nervios la traicionaron, impidiéndole articular palabra. Cada vez lo sabía más gente.

-          Se lo he sonsacado, pero eso, no te preocupes. Estas cosas pasan, y al fin y al cabo tú y Seb no estabais juntos…-sin darle tiempo a la chica para responder, esta se quedó seca delante de la puerta, la cual empujó Sandra.

-          Bruno Mars, Yai, piensa en Bruno Mars.-le decía ahora su amiga. Salieron por la puerta y allí estaba Sebastian al final de las escaleras, esperando con sus gafas de sol, una camisa negra como decolorada, y unos vaqueros rotos. Los chicos se subieron en el bus que habían encargado Lewis y Nico y se fueron al aeropuerto, en donde no tuvieron que esperar mucho para subir al avión, pues como bien tenía entendido Jessica, había cambiado su hora de despegue. Se sentaron de tal forma que intentaron evitar cualquier tensión. Jenson y Jessica compartían asiento de tres con Lewis, mientras que Dani y Sebastian ocupaban uno de dos en la otra fila. Nico decidió irse con su tocayo de Force India a la otra fila sobrante, y Yaiza y Sandra se sentaron detrás de ellos.

El viaje no fue muy largo, pero se les hizo muy pesada su llegada al recinto donde Bruno Mars actuaba. Lewis parecía histérico por ver al artista, y no paraba de acercarse a Yaiza para intentar animarla, pues no sabía que le pasaba. De vez en cuando hablaba con Jenson o con su compañero de escudería, pero siempre acababa volviendo a ella.

-          La putada es que Kimi no venga, porque sería gracioso verle cantar estas cosas ¿Eh Seb?-gritó al alemán, que iba justo detrás de ellos, con cara de sorpresa al sentirse involucrado en esa conversación. Para seguir poniendo nerviosa a Yaiza, Nico pasaba por el lado de los tres a toda prisa, como si se diese cuenta de estar en el lugar equivocado. Los tres seguían andando, mientras Lewis mantenía su cuerpo girado caminando marcha atrás esperando la respuesta de Sebastian.

-          Muy gracioso, sí.-Yaiza no sabía si respondía a lo que Lewis le decía o si lo decía con segundas, pero no quiso preguntarle y empezó a andar más deprisa, perseguida por Lewis. Esperaron un rato en la puerta trasera del recinto, por donde supuestamente iban a entrar ellos, y allí Yaiza se quiso alejar del a multitud, pero Lewis la siguió.

-          ¿No me vas a decir qué te pasa? Estoy preocupado.-parecía serio, y Yaiza se sintió peor que nunca al verlo. No quería responderle, y ahora se arrepentía de haberse alejado de Sandra. No tenía elección.

-          N-no es nada, Lewis, estoy bien.

-          ¿Es por Seb? ¿Te ha pasado algo con él? Pesaba que estabais… Bueno, ya—

-          No, está todo bien en serio, con todo el mundo. Serán los nervios del concierto… Gracias por preocuparte.-para terminar de hundir a Yaiza, Lewis sonrió y guiñó el ojo a la chica, mientras le acariciaba fugazmente una mejilla. Esta se giró al rato de que este se hubiese ido, y fue hacia Sandra, en donde decidió estar a partir de ahora.

La seguridad les dio el paso para que subiesen a la zona V.I.P. y todos empezaron a andar apresurados, pues estaba claro que querían ser los primeros en ver todo el ambiente. Lewis subía con Jenson y Jessica, mientras que Dani iba con los dos Nico’s, y Yaiza con Sandra. Sebastian iba alejado, como si juzgase a su compañero de equipo por compartir charla con Hülkenberg. Cuando llegaron a su grada, todos empezaron a sentarse como quisieron, pues tenían más de 20 asientos para ellos nueve. Nico y Sandra se querían poner delante del todo, junto a Jessica y Jenson que querían cantar cada canción. Lewis aceptaba la idea y quiso tirar de los que quedaban, pero el otro Nico estaba más pendiente de otra cosa.

-          ¿Estás bien?-preguntaba a Yaiza intentando ser disimulado. Ella sonrió y asintió, agradeciendo el gesto del chico, pero no se dieron cuenta de que Sebastian les miraba, y a este le miraba Lewis.

-          ¿Primer concierto de parejita, no?-Sebastian cortó la conversación de Nico y Yaiza, que sabía que de ahí no pasaba la gran batalla que estaba esperando.

-          Seb… -era la primera vez que el piloto se enfrentaba a Sebastian tras lo ocurrido, pero no parecía tan mermado como Yaiza pensaba.- No jodas, anda.

-          ¿Os molestaba? Vaya, no quería.-Sebastian estaba muy enfadado y usaba la ironía en su defensa.

-          Seb, vamos, anda.-Dani, que apareció al oír la voz de su compañero, intentaba tirar de su brazo compartiendo miradas cómplices con Nico de cara a alejarle de su lado, pero en el intento chocó con Lewis, que no había oído nada por el ruido del recinto y venía a intentar calmar lo que fuese que pasase.

-          ¿Tío qué te pasa hoy?-Lewis le preguntaba a un Sebastian que no aguantaba más y se sentía en deuda con su compañero. Como si ambos compitiesen en una misma lucha en la que había habido trampas.

-          ¿No te han contado nada?-señalaba a Nico y Yaiza. Yaiza ya lloraba, no había podido aguantar más desde el instante en el que vio cómo Dani tenía que ir al auxilio, y Nico decidió ponerse delante de ella para que no la mirasen y se enfrentasen a ella. Asumía él la culpa.

-          Seb, por favor.-Dani le pedía que parase, aún mirando a Nico esperando de alguna forma que él también fuese capaz de parar aquello, pero Sebastian ya estaba sin control, y se echaba para atrás en busca de Yaiza.

-          ¡Se han acostado! ¿No te lo han dicho?-Lewis seguía con la misma cara de pacificador, porque no creía nada de lo que decía el alemán.

-          Seb tío, siéntate—

-          ¡Lewis! ¡Que se han acostado!-este finalmente se giró a Nico, esperando ver en su cara un gesto de mentira, pero seguía ocultando a Yaiza en su espalda y tenía cara de querer matar a su compatriota. – Es impresionante ¿No crees? Juego a tres bandas.-Sebastian sonreía irónico y daba una palmada en el pecho de Nico y Lewis, que se dejaban echar hacia atrás. Nico, tras eso, se giró revolviendo su pelo sin saber dónde meterse, e intentó llevarse a Yaiza de allí, arrepintiéndose de haberla saludado y preguntado qué tal estaba.

-          ¿Es cierto?-Lewis preguntaba a Yaiza, pero esta seguía de espaldas a todos, llorando. Nico daba la cara por ella.

-          Dejadla en paz, por favor.

-          He hecho una pregunta, Hülk.-insistía. Sebastian parecía disfrutar con la escena, ya no era el único que se sentía de lado.

-          Y yo te he respondido que la dejes en paz. Dejad de ser unos críos.-Lewis fue a encararse al alemán pero Rosberg, que se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, se metió entre ellos junto a Dani. Sebastian miraba desde el lado con una sonrisa, y empezó a andar hacia Yaiza, mientras su compañero de escudería mandaba a Nico y Lewis a sentarse a lados opuestos, como si fuese un profesor con dos gamberros de clase.

-          Ahora todos tenemos lo que nos merecemos.-Yaiza sintió como si la apaleasen cuando el susurró de Sebastian pasó por su oreja, pero no le quiso ni mirar. Tenía miedo, y se sentía estúpida por ello. De repente recibió el abrazo de Sandra, que parecían haberse dado la vuelta cuando Nico salió corriendo y llamó la atención a Lewis y Hülkenberg antes de intentar pegarse. Sandra abrazaba muy fuerte a Yaiza, y le susurraba cosas para calmarla, pero esta lloraba tan alto que no escuchaba. Nico Rosberg, que acariciaba su pelo, aprovechó el silencio en el recinto y se giró más enfurecido que nunca.

-          ¡Sois unos gilipollas, los dos!-les dijo a Lewis y Sebastian. El inglés estaba sentado en la otra punta, y miraba a Nico con rencor, como si este también se sintiese traicionado por su amigo. Sebastian estaba sentado con Dani, que había ayudado a Nico a parar la pelea, y estaba acomodado en su asiento, pasando de lo que Nico decía. Visto el poco interés que mostraban en él, se acercó a los dos, quedándose en medio.- ¡¿Sois muy maduros, no!? Vamos a pelearnos con la chica por hacer lo que le da la puta gana. O mejor, vamos a pelearnos con la chica que hace lo que le da la puta gana y con el chico con el que hace lo que le da la puta gana. Imbéciles.-no gritaba, pero tenía una voz tan sumamente alta que Jessica estaba acurrucada en Jenson, que eran sin duda los únicos que no sabían nada.- Tenéis unos cojones muy grandes-ironizaba el de Mercedes.- Y lo peor de todo es que encima la hacéis sentir una puta mierda a ella, cuando la mierda sois vosotros.-esa palabra pareció irritar a un supuestamente ausente Sebastian, que se levantó de un golpe, pero fue retenido por un atento Dani, que estaba sudando de todo el esfuerzo por pararles a todos.- Qué.-provocó Nico, pero este se fue, despacio, desafiante, hacia Yaiza y Sandra, y las llevó a ambas a primera fila, con la otra pareja, pero antes de que ambas estuviesen en su asiento, Sandra se acercó a Nico, le cogió por la cara y le dio un beso. Él, que seguía cabreado por todo lo ocurrido, se relajó de repente y miró a Sandra esperando una explicación. Ella simplemente le susurró gracias y tomó asiento.  Y allí estuvieron hasta que Bruno Mars apareció por el escenario.

El panorama no era ni mucho menos el esperado, y eso que Yaiza preveía que eso iba a pasar en algún momento. Nico y Sandra decidieron olvidar todo cuando empezó el concierto, y se levantaron con la pareja de al lado a cantar, aunque sólo se oía a Jessica y Sandra por ser voces femeninas que alcanzaban tonos que ni Nico ni Jenson lograban tocar. Yaiza aprovechó para retirarse de ellos, pues no hacía caso alguno a Bruno Mars. Justo detrás de ella, dos filas más allá, estaba Nico, que tampoco prestaba atención y la miraba más a ella, como queriendo borrar de su mente la tristeza. Sebastian y Dani estaban en la fila de en medio, y justo en el centro del sector, es decir, como unos seis asientos de diferencia con Yaiza en diagonal. A la misma distancia pero hacia el otro lado, estaba Lewis, que miraba a Bruno Mars sentado en la misma fila que Nico.

Sandra disfrutaba como una niña, se lo había propuesto ya que le tocaba una noche de perros con Yaiza. Bailaba, saltaba y cantaba con Jessica, mientras Nico y Jenson tomaban fotos y vídeos de las dos chicas a las que denominaron “locas”. Bruno Mars siempre le había gustado mucho pero tenerle en el escenario le hacía adorarle aún más.

Sin embargo Yaiza, que sentía la misma pasión por la música de Bruno que Sandra, no miró al escenario más que tres o cuatro veces. La primera fue cuando sonaba Locked out of heaven, la cual no pudo evitar llamar su atención al inicio. Lo mismo pasó con Just The Way You Are, When I Was Your Man, y Treasure. Pero su atención a las mismas era tan corta que se cuestionaba si Bruno Mars tocaba toda la canción completa o simplemente pequeños cachos, pues cada vez que se fijaba, la canción había cambiado y ella aseguraba no haber estado en las nubes tanto rato.

Pero no se podía quitar de la cabeza lo ocurrido. Aprovechó las cuatro veces que miró al escenario para mirar a Lewis, que escuchaba de forma solitaria la actuación y sólo acompañaba la música con pequeños movimientos de los pies en canciones específicas. Parecía estar tan en las nubes como Yaiza, pero en ese caso ella se sentía mal por él, pues estaba tan solo como ella en la otra esquina, cuando deseaba más que nadie ver a Bruno Mars. Justo echó una de las veces la mirada hacia atrás y allí encontró a los de Red Bull. Dani sonreía todo el rato, pues parecía encantarle el concierto y demostró que no dejó que le influyese el estado de su amigo, que estaba en la misma posición que al principio del show, mirando el móvil sin hacer caso a nada.

En ningún momento se preocupó en mirar a Nico, que sabía que estaba detrás suya. No por no interesarle, sino porque el girarse por completo haría que Sebastian y Lewis lo notasen, y no quería darles más motivos para empezar otra bronca.

En medio de Treasure estuvo a punto de romper a llorar, y agradeció desde el corazón a Bruno por hacer esa letra tan bonita con un ritmo tan movido que le impidiese sensibilizarla. Sin embargo, hizo lo que pudo en When I Was Your Man, pero las lágrimas querían escapar por sus ojos, y así lo hicieron. Más de una vez Sandra la miró para comprobar que estaba bien, y cuando esa vez la vio llorar, dio un pequeño codazo a Nico Rosberg para que mirase también, y aunque este quería coger de la mano a Yaiza para animarla a bailar, sabía que lo único que conseguiría es hacerla sentir mal por haberse dado cuenta de que lloraba. Así que, muy a su pesar, dejaron a Yaiza desahogarse sola.

El concierto acabó a las dos horas, y las dos parejas fueron los primeros en mostrar intenciones de salir, junto con Dani, que se levantó a la vez que ellos. Jenson y el australiano comentaban lo espectacular que había sido, y el alemán de Mercedes les secundaba. Jessica y Sandra se hacían fotos mientras tanto con el escenario detrás, y fue cuando la novia del inglés llamó a Yaiza cuando todos parecieron mostrar interés en la situación. Las dos chicas invitaban a Yaiza a salir en la última foto, pero ella se levantó y negó con una sonrisa, agradeciendo el gesto de las dos. Se acercó a la escalera que les llevaba a la salida de la grada, y esperó a que fuesen para allá. Nico y Sandra fueron los primeros por cercanía, y el piloto aprovechó para darle un beso en la mejilla a una aún estremecida Yaiza. Sandra hizo lo propio después del alemán, y ella les siguió el paso, el cual cerraban Jessica, Jenson, Lewis, Dani y Sebastian. Nico había decidido esperarse a que todos pasasen para ir el último.

Esperaron varios minutos por deseo de Jessica, pues habían conseguido que les dejasen entrar al camerino para conocer al artista. Yaiza notó que Lewis se alteraba mínimamente al conocer la noticia, pues estaba segura de que él lo deseaba, pero su estado anímico parecía impedirle disfrutar de aquello. También vio a Sebastian decirle a Dani que él se iba, pero su compañero pasó de él y le retuvo con un brazo.

Cuando pudieron bajar al camerino, Jessica y Sandra iban corriendo juntas para conocer a la estrella. Tardaron otro poco en poder pasar, pues él estaba descansando, pero muy amablemente y como si fuese un niño, Bruno Mars salió de su camerino al pasillo con una sonrisa, asombrado de ver a tanta gente importante esperándole. Jessica se presentó y presentó a los demás, aunque obviamente no hacía falta. Tras una breve charla hablando de lo maravilloso que fue el concierto, procedieron los turnos de fotos. Sin embargo, la seguridad pedía al cantante que se fue se ya, así que les propuso hacer fotos de dos en dos. Jessica y Jenson se pusieron juntos, y luego fueron Nico y Sandra. Yaiza, por inercia, pues tampoco había hablado con Bruno ni era consciente de que le tenía al lado, se puso a su izquierda, pero nadie ocupaba la derecha. Jenson, que portaba la cámara, lo advirtió por las prisas.

-          ¡Poneos alguno con Yai! - Lewis se dio la vuelta y dio la espalda a la situación, mientras que Sebastian se quedó fijo donde estaba, retando a alguien a decirle nada. Bruno no entendía que pasaba, que no sabía si echaban la foto o no, y puesto que Yaiza parecía que se iba a derrumbar de nuevo, Hülkenberg decidió acudir en su ayuda. El de Force India se puso al otro lado del cantante y Jenson sacó la foto tras mirar de reojo a Dani, que también iba a acercarse pero que dio paso atrás al ver a Nico, y a Sebastian, que se sonreía como si supiese que el alemán iba a ir en su ayuda.

Una vez se despidieron del artista, todos salieron en silencio del recinto. Esperaron en la carretera a que el autobús que les llevaba al aeropuerto diese la vuelta al lugar, pues habían salido por el lado opuesto. Lewis estaba sentado en el bordillo, mirando su teléfono, mientras que Sebastian hablaba con Dani sobre el clima de Sidney. Las dos parejas volvían a estar unidas en el mismo punto, y los cuatro miraban a Yaiza, que se había apoyado en la farola más lejana. Nico deambulaba por allí, y pese a que cada vez que se acercase a ella sabía que iba a encender más la llama de la ira de los dos chicos, no podía ver cómo Yaiza se derrumbaba sola. Se acercó a ella por enésima vez, pero esta vez ni Sebastian ni Lewis se dieron cuenta, pues estaban de espaldas a ella.

-          Prométeme que vas a olvidarte de esto.-Yaiza le miraba sin siquiera pestañear. Estaba agotada y no recordaba un día tan largo en su vida. Y aún quedaba un viaje de vuelta. El autobús apareció por la carretera y todos se reagruparon.- Yai, en serio. Tú no mereces estar así.- Se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo lateral mientras la acompañaba a paso lento hacia el bus. Tres horas antes, a ninguno se le habría ocurrido hacer eso, pero en ese momento, a ella le veía bien un apoyo y él se moría de ganas por enmendar su supuesto error de la noche anterior, por lo que quiso ser su apoyo hasta que hiciese falta.

Entraron en el autobús y este arrancó en el momento, tirado por una callejuela que les alejaba un poco de su destino pero que les ahorraba el tiempo que les quitaba la carretera cortada por la que iba la gente andando. Yaiza iba sentada con Nico,  y justo de frente iban Sandra y el otro Nico. Los cuatro iban en silencio, y ninguno mantenía mayor contacto que las manos unidas de Sandra y el alemán. Yaiza miraba por la ventana en frente de Sandra, y su amiga no paraba de buscar una conexión entre ambas para sonreírla y recordarla que todo iba a salir bien. Los dos tocayos hablaban de vez en cuando, mientras que en el asiento de atrás Jessica y Jenson mantenían una conversación entre susurros. Ninguno de los seis se interesó demasiado en ver qué hacían los otros tres, sólo Dani llamaba la atención de ellos cuando este preguntaba alguna cosa sobre el vuelo.

Llegaron al aeropuerto y tras pasar el control, esperaron en la puerta de embarque al aviso que les permitiría entrar. Yaiza volvió a aislarse, pero esta vez Sandra no aguantaba dejarla sola un minuto más y fue con ella. Apoyó su cabeza en su hombro como saludo, y Yaiza sonrió y tiró un poco de su pelo rizado. Allí se quedaron varios minutos, sin decir nada, pero la más triste de las dos se sentía aliviada y acompañada al tener a Sandra con ella. Al ratito fueron Jenson y Jessica, y se sentaron a ambos lados. Jenson al lado de Yaiza, mientras la daba un abrazo que la sonsacó una sonrisa.

-          Después de todo lo que has peleado por estar aquí, no dejes que estos dos te depriman en dos días.-el mensaje de Jenson fue captado por Yaiza, que acto seguido volvió a sonreír y se secó las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. Jessica pidió a su chico que le cambiase el puesto y una vez lo hubo hecho, abrazó tan fuerte a Yaiza que ella sintió cómo le dolían los brazos, pero en ningún momento quiso separarse de ella.

La puerta hacia el avión se abrió pronto, y puesto que era un vuelo privado, apenas había dos o tres personas más entre los pasajeros. Sandra y Nico ocuparon un asiento de tres y ella se medio tumbó sobre el hombro de él, y se quedó dormida el trayecto entero. Yaiza, que optó por ir sola, recibió de nuevo la visita de Nico, que ya pasaba por completo de que se le encarasen por ello otra vez. Después de intentar sonsacar una sonrisa a Yaiza, la cual consiguió, le ofreció su regazo para que descansase, y ella no lo dudó y también cayó rendida. Y el cansancio de ambas chicas era tan grande, que ninguna se dio cuenta ni del aterrizaje, ni del viaje en bus hacia la carretera del aeropuerto, ni del propio transporte desde allí al hotel de vuelta. Los dos Nicos se encargaron a la perfección de que ninguna se desvelase. Y las llevaron a sus cuartos en volandas como a unas princesas después de un largo día batallando dragones.

 


	7. Profesionalidad

Después de cuestionarse un millón de veces el cómo había llegado a su cuarto, cambiado de ropa, y metido en la cama, Sandra decidió dejar de buscar respuestas y darse una ducha para quitarse el sudor del concierto. Se tiró un buen rato en la cama antes de ir al baño, aprovechando que Yaiza dormía, también en pijama, para pensar en sus cosas, en aquellas que no había tenido tanto tiempo debido a los cientos de problemas que habían surgido a su alrededor en tan pocos días.

Se preguntaba qué hubiese pasado si no hubiese contestado al pique que Kimi inició la otra noche cuando estaba con Nico. Tal vez Sebastian no tendría que haber acudido a ellos, y tal vez no se habrían besado, por lo que Yaiza a lo mejor no se hubiese sentido tan desorientada y sola. Por motivos que desconocía se culpaba de la situación de su amiga, pero cuando le cayó un poco de jabón en el ojo se olvidó de ello. Volvió a pensar en Nico.

Puesto que desconocía el cómo había llegado a su cuarto tras ver a Bruno Mars, pensaba que a lo mejor todo el día de ayer había sido un sueño y seguía durmiendo. Pero era imposible, porque se habría despertado con Nico. Salió de la ducha con cara de cabreo y frustración por no entender nada. Se empezó a peinar frente al gran espejo de ese lavabo. 

¿De verdad lo de Nico y ella era real? Aún no entendía cómo. Se miraba y recordaba a las Barbies que quitaron el puesto a Yaiza en Ferrari y no entendía cómo alguno de esos grandes deportistas mundialmente conocidos y con acceso a quien quisiesen podrían estar con ella o con Yaiza. Dos chicas bastante alejadas del lujo y los modelitos de gala. Pero ahí estaba, deseando salir del cuarto para ir a ver a Nico, y deseando que Yaiza arreglase las cosas con cualquiera de los dos con quien estaba en guerra. O deseando que su amiga les olvidase y empezase algo con el otro Nico, al que había cogido cariño al ver cómo defendía a Yaiza.

Se vistió en el baño tras peinarse. Se puso la ropa interior, unos vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta de tirantes gris. Pese al calor que hacía en el baño, las gotas de su cabello caían por su espalda y le provocaban frío, así que se puso por encima la chaqueta que había colgado tras la puerta del lavabo el primer día.

Cuando salió su sorpresa fue bastante grande al ver que Yaiza estaba en su cama sentada, vestida de forma similar a ella, salvo que el color de su básica de tirantes era blanca. Miraba el móvil, y lo hacía sin lágrimas en los ojos.

-          Hola…-dijo Sandra mientras intentaba buscar palabras para la primera conversación del día. Yaiza alzó ligeramente una de sus manos desde el muslo a apenas unos centímetros, moviéndola en el aire, respondiendo a la chica con dejadez.- Creo que iré a firmar mi contrato antes de alargarlo más…

-          Si quieres voy contigo…-Yaiza había despejado su mirada del móvil para dirigirla a la de su amiga.

-          No tranquila, quédate por aquí, no creo que tarde. Luego podemos ir a dar una vuelta o algo.

-          Me parece bien.

-          ¿Estás mejor?-al verla tan calmada no quiso preguntarle nada sobre su estado emocional, pero se sentía mal si no lo hacía, pues creía que parecía que no le importaba. Yaiza siguió tan calmada como antes tras su respuesta.

-          Supongo que sí…

-          Oye ¿Cómo volvimos anoche? No me acuerdo de nada.-se preguntó si había bebido la noche anterior, y por más que le daba vueltas, en el concierto de Bruno Mars no bebió ni gota de nada. Yaiza parecía tan extrañada como ella.

-          Pensaba que habías sido tú. 

-          ¿Cómo te traigo hasta aquí? ¿A cuestas?

-          No, pero que me habíais traído o algo…-Yaiza se levantó y fue a su bolso, y allí seguía su tarjeta de entrada a la habitación.- Mira en el tuyo.

-          Hmmm, nada.-miraron a la puerta después de que Sandra soltase su bolso en la silla donde estaba, y allí estaba la tarjeta de la chica, colocada en el cajetín que servía de interruptor.- ¿Qué narices?

-          Ha tenido que ser Nico.

-          Voy a preguntarle, porque…-paró antes de si quiera llegar a la puerta.- ¿Cuál es su habitación?

-          No lo sé…-pensó en que sólo recordaba la habitación del otro Nico, pero no recordaba el número, sólo que estaba hacia la izquierda, y eso dudaba que le sirviese a Sandra.

-          Bueno, le llamo y ya.-Sandra cogió su móvil y buscó el número de Nico. Llamó y tras cuatro tonos, contestó.- ¡Nico!-Yaiza reía por lo bajo pues la cara de su amiga había dado un giro completo y ahora parecía una chica risueña y enamorada.- Todo bien, sí ¿Cuál es tu habitación?... Ah, vale. Ahora voy. No, no, no pasa nada, en serio.-colgó.- La 306.

-          Pues vamos.

-          Le podía haber preguntado por teléfono, parezco tonta.-miraba su móvil pidiéndole explicaciones al cacharro.

-          Mejor a la cara, así le ves y os besuqueáis.-empezó a poner morritos y Sandra se reía, aunque quería pegar a su amiga por decir eso. Llegaron al ratito a la puerta 306 y llamaron unas cuantas veces, pues dentro no parecía abrir nadie.- ¿Te ha dicho que estaba? A lo mejor te ha dicho el número pero ni si quier—

-          ¡Ey!-Nico abría la puerta apresurado.- Estaba en la terraza, me falla el oído, creo.-dio dos besos a Yaiza, que entraba la primera, y luego uno tierno a Sandra. Yaiza volvió a poner morritos y su amiga le dio un codazo cuando se pusieron a nivel.

-          Venimos a interrogarte.-Yaiza no quería que Sandra hablase, pues pensaba que con el empanamiento de ver a Nico por la mañana tal vez no era capaz de hacerlo.

-          ¿Ya estáis trabajando?-Sandra rió y se dio cuenta de que era buena idea que hablase Yaiza.

-          No, no seremos tan comprensivas como para venir a entrevistarte a tu cuarto.-burló Yaiza, que a sorpresa de Nico, parecía muy animada.- ¿Nos llevaste tú al cuarto anoche?

-          ¿Qué? Ah, sí, Hülk y yo, que aunque esté muy fuerte no puedo con las dos a la vez.-Yaiza volvió a estar un poco más seria al oír el mote del otro Nico, pero no se dejó afectar.

-          Ah bueno, y supongo que sacaste la tarjeta del bolso de Sandra…

-          En realidad primero lo buscó él en el tuyo, porque estaba más a mano, pero no dio con ella.-las chicas fruncieron el ceño y mantuvieron un diálogo interno cuestionándose si de verdad los chicos tenían dificultades para encontrar cosas en bolsos femeninos.- Así que la cogí del bolso de Sandra y entramos.

-          Vale, antes de daros la gracias por la amabilidad… -Nico hizo como que se sonrojaba y Yaiza le dio un manotazo en un brazo.- Antes…-insistió.- ¿Nos quitasteis la ropa? Porque nos hemos levantado en pijama.

-          Sí pero no mirábamos.-levantó las manos.- O sea, yo a Sandra sí, pero a ti no. Que a ciegas y con la luz apagada iba a ser difícil quitaros los vestidos y encima encontrar los pijamas…-bajó las manos lentamente. Sandra tenía todo claro hasta entonces, y le parecía algo digno de mención pues era un gran detalle por parte de los chicos, pero Yaiza había vuelto a poner esa cara seria de preocupación, y ahora Nico no lo dejó pasar, aunque no le hacía falta preguntar.- Lo hicimos como hombres educados y gentiles ¿Eh? Nada más… Hülk se fue nada más meterte en la cama.

-          Ya, ya…-se disculpaba ella. ¿Qué narices pensaba?

-          Ya debíamos ir dormidas para no enterarnos de cómo nos quitabais la ropa y nos poníais otra. –Sandra intervino, más curiosa sobre el proceso que Yaiza.

-          Y no oírnos reír, porque fue como un reto aquello. Contigo fue fácil.-miraba a Sandra.- Porque al fin y al cabo… Bueno, a mí no me molestaba…tocarte.-le costó decir esa palabra pues no sabía cómo decirla sin que sonase a lo que no era.- Vamos, rozar tu piel dicho de otra forma. Pero Hülk iba súper despacio. Yo ya te había tapado y todo y él seguía ahí intentando quitarte el vestido.-A Yaiza no le terminaba de hacer ilusión todo aquello, y pese a que ya había pasado todo y Nico le aseguraba que lo hicieron como caballeros, le ponía nerviosa pensar que el otro Nico la había visto semidesnuda otra vez.- No quiero que pienses lo que no es, Yai…-intentaba aclararlo todo de nuevo el alemán, que empezaba a preocuparse por si sus palabras daban que pensar.- Lo hicimos lo más delicadamente que pudimos, no queríamos despertaros.

-          Tranquilo.-ahora la mano no le pegaba, sino que le agarraba la suya en señal de agradecimiento.- No te preocupes, soy yo que…-negó con la cabeza y unos ojos en blanco.

-          Bueno, yo voy a la FIA a firmar mi contrato.-dijo animada, como resaltando que iba a ser trabajadora de la Fórmula 1. Nico se frotó las manos.

-          Te acompaño.

-          Hecho.-a Yaiza no le molestó que aceptase la compañía del chico en vez de la suya, porque así aprovechaba para hacer otras cosas.

Salieron los tres de la habitación, y se despidió de ellos en el mismo pasillo. Ellos dudaron si dejarla allí, pues no sabían por qué se quedaba en una plata que no era la suya, pero decidieron no preguntarla y darla libertad.  La pareja bajó por las escaleras, pues se sentían más animados que otros días y el ascensor no era una opción, y apenas duraron dentro del hotel, pues sin saber por qué, llevaban un paso bastante acelerado.

En la calle hacía calor, bastante para lo que esperaban pues supuestamente iba a llover. Sandra se quitó la chaquetita que llevaba y se la colgó del brazo, y Nico se puso las gafas de sol que llevaba al cuello. Llegaron pronto a la entrada al circuito, y Sandra se sintió especial pasando su tarjeta de periodista de la FIA. Él se reía y le pidió que chocara la mano como señal victoriosa, y recorrieron el paddock charlando como amigos de toda la vida.

Había mucha más gente que los otros días, pues los test empezaban de nuevo esa jornada y ningún equipo quería perder ni un segundo. Pasaba lo mismo con los equipos de prensa, que daban vueltas de un lado para otro organizando sus tareas. Llegaron a la FIA más tarde de lo normal, pues Nico tuvo que parar varias veces a hacerse fotos con aficionados, algo que enorgullecía a Sandra, que se echaba a un lado para no estorbar. La FIA estaba tan abarrotada como el paddock, y tuvieron que esperar otros minutos más hasta que la recepción estuvo libre para ellos. Sandra estaba nerviosa cuando se puso frente al a mujer de detrás del mostrador, pero al ratito se le pasaron los temblores. Dijo quién era y que tenía que firmar un contrato, y la mujer pareció no necesitar más datos.

-          Sandra…Mon…

-          Montilla.

-          Perdona.-se disculpó la mujer, Sandra dijo que no pasaba nada.- Sólo nos han dejado un contrato así que tenías que ser tú sí o sí.-se lo cedió y Sandra se sentó con Nico en una de las sillas que había en el centro de la sala, las únicas vacías. Se levantó corriendo a la recepción en donde pidió una carpetita, y se la cedió a Sandra para que se apoyase en ella con el papel y poder firmar tranquilamente.

Empezó a leer su contrato y decidió creérselo todo de una vez por todas. Estaba a punto de poner su firma en un papel que la convertiría en ayudante de periodista en prácticas. Todos los detalles que su amiga le había dicho estaban allí recogidos: alojamiento y viajes a costa de la empresa, facilitación de material y de vestuario… Sólo le quedaba rellenar algunos datos y señalar la casilla de “disponibilidad total e inmediata”. No tardó ni dos segundos en firmar después de haber rellenado todos los huecos, y miró a Nico con una sonrisa, el cual se la devolvió. Ambos estuvieron a punto de darse un beso, algo que decidieron evitar para simplemente optar por coger Nico sus manos y besarlas. Sandra lo aceptó como el gesto más bonito que podía recibir y se levantaron juntos de los asientos. Se volvieron a acercar a la mujer de la entrada y le cedieron el contrato.

-          Supongo que te han dicho cuándo empiezas.

-          El lunes, si no recuerdo mal.

-          Exacto… Tengo apuntado que tanto tú como tu compañera debéis venir a las 10.00 horas, pues será una mañana informativa tanto para vosotras como para otros nuevos trabajadores. Luego ya por la tarde empezarán a daros caña.-bromeaba, y Sandra prefirió tomarlo como eso, algo cómico.

Salieron por la puerta y se pararon en el paseo del Paddock pensando qué hacer durante lo que quedaba de mañana. Nico se ofreció a llevarla a Mercedes, a la zona de descanso en la que pasaron el otro día la tarde, y eso hizo. Se sentaron en los sofás, pues allí la cosa estaba más calmada, ya que todos estaban en el Pit Lane.

-          ¿Tú no trabajas o qué? ¿Son tus esclavos?

-          Algo así…-bromeó.- Nah, no tenemos que ir hasta después de comer, está la cosa bajo control por aquí.-estiró su mano por delante, como si señalase el suelo de madera que pisaban. Ella asentía como si entendiese la metáfora.- Me imagino que en Ferrari y Red Bull levarán liados desde las siete de la mañana.

-          A más de uno le vendrá bien despejarse…-ambos pensaron en Sebastian, pero no iban a hablar del numerito de ayer. Al menos no de la casi pelea.

-          ¿Yai estaba más animada, no?

-          Eso parece, pero creo que es simple fachada… No me fío.

-          Bueno, hoy pasaros por el Pit Lane cuando esté acabando la sesión, luego podemos ir a cenar.

-          No sé si le hará gracia que vayamos los tres, por eso de que a lo mejor se siente marginada.-se miraban como tontos desde que había comenzado la conversación. Ella tenía la espalda recta apoyada en el sofá y los pies en alto de mismo, mientras que él se apoyaba sobre un brazo de lado, a escasos centímetros de ella.

-          No sé por qué lo dices.-Sandra se rió tan alto y con tantas ganas que se calló hacia el otro lado, y él empezó a reír con ella.- No, en serio.-la levantó otra vez hacia él.- Podemos llamar a—

-          No.

-          ¿Cómo que no? Ni si quiera sabes quién iba a decir.

-          ¿Hülk?-preguntó con obviedad.

-          Bueno… Sí, pero joder, es amigo también, pensaba que habían quedado como eso.

-          ¡Nico!-le pegó en la pierna.- ¡Dale tiempo! Serán amigos pero como le tenga que ver cada dos minutos se va a volver loca pensando en los otros dos. Dudo que quiera verle en un tiempo.

Sin embargo, Yaiza estaba divagando por el tercer piso del hotel intentando recordar cuál puerta era la del alemán.

-          A ver… Era por aquí… Una de estas.-Miraba a un grupo de seis puertas pegadas.- Tenía puerta a ambos lados…así que la de los extremos no puede ser.-Pensaba en alto, lo que la hacía estar hablando sola.- Puede que sea esta… O puede que sea la de Checo.-se deprimía cada vez que daba un paso en falso.- O un fisio ¡Tal vez es esta!-se acercaba a otra puerta y se sentía tonta al ir de nuevo hacia atrás.

-          Checo duerme en esa.-Nico estaba detrás señalando la puerta de la que volvía Yaiza, que se asustó y se puso colorada al ser descubierta.- ¿Le buscas a él?-Yaiza no sabía si Nico bromeaba, pero su sonrisa le hizo entender que sí, así que ella intentó imitarla, aún con el susto en el cuerpo.

-          N-no, no.

-          Si buscas la mía entonces es esa.-señaló a la de al lado, y resultó ser la que anteriormente estuvo a punto de llamar.- Aunque si llamas no creo que abra.

-          ¿N-no?-ella seguía tan en shock por haber sido descubierta que no entendía nada. Él frunció el ceño como si le dijese _¿Me preguntas en serio? Estoy aquí fuera._ \- Oh, oh.-ella se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano, entendiendo la frase.- Ya b-bueno, 317 ¿Eh?-no sabía qué decir. Se le habían quitado las ganas de hablar con él al verle ahí. Nico que abrió los ojos como si le confirmase a la chica el número que había dicho, fue hacia su puerta y abrió con la tarjeta.

-          ¿Pasas?-por un momento estuvo por salir corriendo, pues la última vez que entró por esa puerta pasaron cosas que no deberían haber pasado. Pero ya que había ido hasta allí y había sido descubierta, no podía hacer el ridículo y marcharse.

-          C-claro.-siguió a Nico, que mantenía sujetada la puerta desde dentro para dejarla entrar. La cerró tras él casi tan fuerte como el otro día, y Yaiza se asustó de nuevo. Él se dio cuenta y pidió perdón.

-          Es que no cierra bien.-rió.- Puedes sentarte ¿eh?-le indicó, pues Yaiza seguía paralizada en el rellano. Debatiendo consigo misma el motivo de sus nervios, pues aún no sabía cuál era. Asintió a los segundos y se sentó en una silla que había al lado del inmenso espejo del cuarto de Nico. Él, que iba hacia la mesa de la otra sala con las otras sillas, se sorprendió y decidió ir hacia atrás al ver que Yaiza no le seguía. Se sentó en la cama.- ¿Estás bien? Te noto—

-          No tengo ni idea de qué me pasa.-se sinceró.- No es por ti ¿eh? O sea, lo que quiera que sea, será que me has asustado, y ahora no sé qué hago.- reía al notarla y verla histérica.

-          Bueno, bueno, pues tranquilízate. ¿A qué venías?

-          Oh, ya.-recordó.- ¿Por qué me desnudaste anoche?-la pregunta fue tan brusca que él se quedó de cuadros.- Q-quiero decir, que…cNico me ha dicho que ayer fuisteis los dos los que nos metisteis en la cama.

-          Sí…-giró un poco la cabeza hacia un lado, sin dejar de mirarla y sin saber la dirección que tomaría la charla.- Te molestó, me imagino.

-          ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo piensas?

-          ¿Por qué me desnudaste anoche?-imitó la voz de Yaiza con tono cómico, y ella rio un poco más tranquila.

-          Ya bueno. No me molestó, vamos, ni si quiera estaba despierta no pudo molestarme.

-          Te molesta ahora.

-          N-no… Bueno, no lo sé. Me siento rara.

-          ¿Rara?

-          Porque me hayas… visto.

-          No es por recordártelo pero…-se sentía mal.- No es la primera vez, quiero decir—

-          Ya. -le paraba con las manos.- P-pero, no sé.

-          Lo siento.

-          No, no. Es mi culpa, soy yo la que se siente rara, no tú.

-          Ya bueno, pero es por mi culpa.

-          Que no, que no, que fue un detalle precioso que nos llevaseis hasta la cama desde el aeropuerto… Que por cierto ¿Cómo narices lo hicisteis?

-          Prefiero no recordarlo porque a poco más os dejamos tiradas en la pista de aterrizaje.-negaba con la cabeza y Yaiza se reía. El cómo se tocaba las manos dejaba claro que había sufrido cierto dolor.

-          ¿Tanto pesamos?

-          ¡No, no!-paró el gesto por si ofendía a la chica.- Pero hombre, cargar con una chica desde un aeropuerto hasta una cama…

-          Ya, entiendo. Lo siento.-se disculpaba ella ahora.

-          No lo hagas, no me apetecía despertarte después de todo lo que pasó, por si luego no eras capaz de dormir o algo. Yo cuando me desvelo—

-          Oye…-le volvió a interrumpir. Él miraba atento.- Que… G-gracias por todo.

-          Oh. No las des.

-          Sí las doy, al fin y al cabo ahora estás mal con ellos por mi culpa…

-          Deja de culparte por todo, Yai. No te culpes de divertirte, cúlpales a ellos por ser tan egoístas.

-          ¿Egoístas?

-          Si tan colados están por ti deberían haberse preocupado antes de que no acabases con otro.

-          Bueno, nadie sabía que tú y yo íbamos a… Bueno, ni si quiera nosotros lo sabíamos.-le daba vergüenza.

-          No me refiero a mí, sino…-levantaba la mano y señalaba a la puerta, como si allí estuviesen los otros dos.- Joder, si tanto le gustas a Seb no sé por qué no se lanzó antes de que Lewis se le adelantase y ganase terrerno, y al contrario. No sé.

-          Querrían ir poco a poco… Lewis tampoco lo dejaba tan claro…-Nico agachó un poco la cabeza y la miró con las cejas alzadas, como si le preguntase si de verdad pensaba eso. Ella sonrió sin saber la manera de continuar su argumento.

-          Yai, oye, es normal que estés así.-cogió sus manos, y ella estuvo a punto de soltarlas, porque no se sentía cómoda, pero no le iba a hacer ese feo. Sin embargo se puso a sudar y a temblar.- Pero en serio, no has hecho nada malo. Te digo lo que te dije en su momento, no estabas con ninguno ¡Que les den! ¿Sabes? Ya vendrán pidiendo perdón por cómo te han tratado. Y en cuanto a mí no te preocupes, prefiero que estés bien tú con ellos que yo, a mí no me influ… Yai.

-          ¿Sí?-seguía tan incómoda como al principio de la frase. Él miró de reojo a sus manos y las soltó despacio.

-          Si te molesta dímelo…

-          Sí, sí, perdona. O sea, no me molesta, es que es todo tan raro.-empezaba a ponerse más nerviosa.- Nico, eres genial ¿Vale? Pero me siento muy incómoda contigo.-no quería decir eso, y mucho menos así, pero no había marcha atrás y Nico seguía echado hacia delante, como se había puesto para darle las manos, y hacía una mueca con su boca mientras asentía. Admitiendo con disgusto y a su pesar el ser algo incómodo.- No sabes lo que odio no saber explicarme…

-          No, tranquila, te entiendo.

-          No, no me entiendes Nico. Eres genial, en serio.

-          Pero a distancia.-sonrió irónicamente mientras volvía a su estado normal  y se levantaba de la cama, en donde se había sentado frente a Yaiza. La chica se levantó corriendo también.

-          ¡No es eso! Es que—

-          Yai, lo que pasó pasó.-claramente estaba molesto.- Pero yo ahora sólo intento ayudarte y ser tu amigo, pero si prefieres que no lo seamos, lo entiendo.

-          ¡Claro que quiero que lo seamos!-intentaba retenerle, pues se iba hacia la terraza- Pero necesito tiempo, creo—

-          ¿Ahora también se necesita tiempo para ser un amigo?

-          N-no venimos de una situación corriente, Nico…

-          Fue un polvo, Yai.-le recordó.- En serio, quiero ser tu amigo, y si he de esperar hasta…-pensaba de forma lejana.- Inglaterra o algo, pues me espero, pero por favor, deja de hacer un mundo de algo que fue una tontería, porque te perjudicas a ti, y nos perjudicas a todos.

-          Lo siento, es que no es fácil… T-todo esto… Yo…-susurraba porque se veía a punto de llorar. Él agarraba el manillar de la puerta que daba al a terraza.

-          Pues llevas aquí sólo cinco días…

Atravesó la puerta de cristal y la dejó entreabierta con una cortina, para poder abrirla cuando quisiese regresar al interior. Yaiza se quedó mirándole a través de la puerta de la terraza con un sentimiento horrible de odio hacia su persona, por cómo había tratado a una de los pocos que parecía no odiarla en ese momento.

Se fue del cuarto sin más, y regresó a su habitación, en donde esperó a que llegase Sandra. Esta no tardó mucho más que ella, y lo hizo acompañada de Nico. Yaiza sonreía como si no quisiese mostrar nada de lo que había pasado, y ellos parecían no notarlo.

-          ¡El lunes a las 10.00 empezamos!

-          ¡Me muero de ganas!-dijo sincera, aludiendo a una emoción que no sentía.- Quiero concentrarme plenamente en ello.-quiso enfocarse en su futuro, llenándose de serenidad.

-          Nos vamos a cagar.-le decía. Todo en castellano, pues Nico estaba al teléfono tras una llamada repentina de alguien de Mercedes.

-          Tengo muchas ganas, en serio. He de pasar de todo esto, de todos… Y centrarme. He desperdiciado cuatro años de mi vida estudiando Periodismo, así que ahora que tengo el trabajo de mis sueños no la voy a cagar por tre…dos imbéciles.

-          ¡Bien dicho!-Sandra le dio la mano para que la chocase y eso hizo. Al lado apareció la de Nico.

-          ¿Qué celebramos?

-          Yai va a pasar de Seb y Lewis.

-          ¿Cómo?

-          O sea, del marrón este, que se va a concentrar en el trabajo.-parecía orgullosa de su amiga. Yaiza reía.

-          Excelente decisión señorita Yaiza.-dijo en castellano el alemán, uniéndose a las risas.- He de practicar, lo sé.

-          ¡Hablas muy bien! No te quejes, si oyeses mi alemán…-reprochaba Yaiza.

-          ¿Sabes alemán?

-          No, sólo algunas palabras, estudié un año y lo dejé por falta de dinero…-pese a la respuesta negativa, Nico seguía con la cara de asombro.

-          ¡Dime algo, va! Quiero oírte.-Sandra animaba la idea de Nico, pero Yaiza se negó.

-          No, y no insistas, odio mi acento en otros idiomas, bastante hago hablándote en inglés.

-          ¡Por favor!-gritó en castellano, pero Yaiza no hizo caso.

Al poco rato los tres bajaron a comer, y allí se sentaron con Jenson y Jessica, que parecían inseparables. “¿Tanto tiempo se pasaban juntos?” le preguntaba Sandra a Yaiza mientras cogían la comida, recordando las veces que ambas cotilleaban fotos del piloto en Internet. “Es que no lo recuerdo tanto, joder, vaya moñas”, reían, pero ambas adoraban a la pareja. Yaiza fue a contestarla pero se quedó de piedra al ver que en la bandeja de en frente, a apenas metro y medio, Sebastian se servía un poco de lechuga. Lo hacía despacio, como si quisiese provocar con su presencia. Ambas chicas estaban calladas, y Sandra miraba a Yaiza para ver cómo reaccionaba. Y se llevó una sorpresa.

-          ¡Pues a mí me encantan!-alzó la voz lejos de los susurros que mantenían, y Sandra notó cómo Sebastian alzaba un poco la mirada ante la inesperada frase de la chica. Yaiza miraba a Sandra.- Aunque sean unos moñas, son adorables.-ella se giró hacia Jenson y Jessica, y demostró tanto a Sebastian como a Sandra que pasaba por completo de la presencia del alemán. Cogió su plato lleno de pasta con tomate y siguió.- Aunque creo que tú y Nico os llevaréis el trofeo de empalagosos.-comenzó a andar, dejando a Sebastian patidifuso mientras mantenía una pinza con ensalada que no quería. Sandra se alejó riéndose con Yaiza a su lado, y cuando se sentaron volvió a pedirle que chocasen la mano.

No sabía cómo eso le había podido sentar tan bien a su amiga, pero Yaiza estuvo riendo durante toda la comida. Sandra estaba tan feliz que hasta de vez en cuando hacía alguna carantoña a Nico, sin vergüenza o miedo a que se riesen de ella como hacían cada vez que se decían algo. Jessica y Sandra habían hecho buenas migas, y gracias a ello Yaiza no tardó en unirse al dúo. Las tres hablaron durante toda la comida, sólo interrumpidas por las citadas carantoñas entre Nico y Sandra y las siguientes bromas. Fue la mejor comida de lo que llevaban de estancia, pues aunque en las anteriores estaban exentos de problemas, en estas tanto Sandra como Yaiza se sentían tanto más maduras como más unidas a esas personas.

Las dos chicas se fueron de compras mientras los chicos entrenaban. Sandra tardó más de lo normal en despedirse de Nico, y tuvo que confesarle el motivo de su tardanza.

-          Te reirás.

-          Que no, venga.

-          ¡Cómo que no! Si te ríes por todo.-le recordaba la chica. Y así hizo, dándole la razón.

-          Pero ahora no, venga.

-          Ahora me da cosa verte conducir.-confesó tras un parón. Volvió a reír..- ¿Ves?

-          ¡No me río de eso! O sea, sí, pero porque me sorprende… ¿Cómo que te da cosa?

-          ¡Yo que sé! Por si te estrellas o algo…

-          ¿Tanto confías en mi forma de conducir? –rió de nuevo, ella también lo hacía por vergüenza a su confesión.

-          No joder, pero los demás sí me dan miedo cómo conducen. Algunos más que otros.

-          ¿Quiénes? Prometo alejarme. -bromeaba. Sandra no quiso dar nombres por si tenía buena relación con ellos, pero hubo uno que tuvo que decirlo.

-          Pastor, o sea, no te acerques a él.-Nico reía tan alto que llamaba la atención. Asentía. Daba por hecho que Sandra iba a mencionarle.

-          Ya te digo que es lo que intentamos todos, no te preocupes.

La dio un beso fugaz y se fue, dejándola ante una pesada Yaiza que volvía a poner morritos. Sandra ahora no lo dudó y le dio una colleja muy sonora. Riendo, se fueron a las calles de Melbourne a comprar lo que pillasen. No tenían dinero, pero lo tendrían a final de mes, así que se gastaron su alquiler de Londres casi al completo.

Yaiza decidió comprarse algún vestido por si volvían a salir, y Sandra la obligó a variar el color, haciéndola comprar uno rojo brillante y otro blanco con encaje. Yaiza se sentía ridícula con esos vestidos y sabía que no se los iba a poner nunca, pero Sandra los agarró del perchero y los llevó a la caja para asegurarse de que los comprase. Y Yaiza no iba a discutirle a su amiga sobre eso, pues no sería la primera vez que se compra cosas que no se pondría.

Recorrieron más tiendas de las que tenía previsto, y volvieron al hotel con también más cosas de las necesarias. El buen rato que pasaron juntas, alejadas de todo, les hizo recordar demasiado tarde que había entrenamientos en Albert Park. Subieron las escaleras del hall corriendo y entraron cada una en su habitación para dejar las cosas. Luego Yaiza salió corriendo hacia la de Sandra y desde allí intentaron buscar algo por la televisión.

-          ¡Nada! No existen, joder.

-          Busca en Internet.-Yaiza cogía el ordenador de Sandra para intentar encontrar algo. Se metió en webs de medios oficiales, pero tampoco había gran información.- Nada, que están corriendo y que los Mercedes vuelan. Los Williams también. Pero nada más.

-          Bueno, mientras sea eso no hay de qué preocuparse.-Yaiza cerró el portátil después de oír a Sandra y apagaron la tele. La intrusa se puso a ayudar a Sandra a colocar las cosas en el armario, salvo una falda negra de tubo y una blusa blanca con cuello negro que había dejado apoyados en una silla.

-          Ahora a por lo mío.-se cambiaron de habitación y repitieron el mismo proceso. En este caso costó más trabajo, pues el armario de Yaiza iba a reventar con tanta ropa.

-          ¿Cuándo narices has llenado esto? Tampoco tenías tantas cosas en la maleta.

-          Sí que las tenía, no sé cómo me pasó el control de peso en el aeropuerto…-rieron. Yaiza cerraba el armario y Sandra miraba a los lados.

-          ¿Qué te pondrás esta noche?

-          El pijama, supongo.

-          ¡Oh, mierda! Se me olvidó decírtelo.-se lamentaba.- Nico quiere que vayamos a cenar.

-          Id a cenar, no pinto nada yo ahí.-negaba con la cabeza.

-          Eso le he dicho.-Yaiza la miró mal.- No porque no pintes nada, sino porque sabía que ibas a decirlo. Dice que podemos invitar a… Hülk, si quieres.- Yaiza no respondió, y recordó que no le había dicho nada ni a Sandra ni a Nico sobre su visita al piloto de Force India. Por un momento sintió cómo recaía en sus pensamientos, y eso que se había prometido olvidar todo lo ocurrido y, en parte, hacer mucho caso a las palabras del chico al que había ido a ver.- Si no quieres no pasa nada, Yai. Entendemos que es precipitado, que necesitas tiempo…

-          ¿Ahora se necesita tiempo para ser un amigo?-citó adrede las palabras de Nico, las mismas que él le había dicho a ella, y ahora Yaiza se sentía fuera de lugar en la conversación que había tenido en la habitación 317. Por primera vez, su demonio y angelito interior estaban de brazos cruzados juntos, juzgándola por cómo había tratado a Nico. Ni siquiera escuchaba a Sandra preguntarle que a qué venía eso.- Que venga. Nico, digo.

-          ¿En… serio?-Sandra estaba totalmente perdida.

-          Sí, sí.-abrió el armario y empezó a buscar qué ponerse. Y en dos minutos toda la ropa que habían tardado una hora en colocar volvía a estar sobre la cama.

El piloto de Mercedes salía de su hospitality tras la sesión de entrenamientos, en la que tampoco rodó muchas vueltas. Se había pegado una ducha fría y caminaba hacia el hotel de vuelta. Miró el móvil para comprobar si tenía algo urgente y vio que Sandra le escribía un WhatsApp.

_“Si Maldonado no te ha estrellado contra el muro, dice Yai que acepta la cena. Incluido Hülk.”_

Sonrió al mensaje y se giró para ver si veía al piloto alemán. Pero en el Paddock el único piloto que andaba de un lado para otro era Kimi, intentando evitar a la Barbie de Ferrari que le preguntaba algo parecido a “¿No has pensado que el coche no corre porque a lo mejor los asientos no son de cuero?”. Oía refunfuñar a Kimi y se reía.

Caminó hasta Force India y allí preguntó si Nico había llegado. Pero le dijeron que no, que estaría al caer. Y sólo tres minutos después le vio de lejos con el mono blanco, verde y naranja. Le saludó este desde la lejanía al ver que le esperaba, y cuando llegó le chocó la mano, pues parecía que sólo se habían encontrado ese día dentro de un coche.

-          Qué tal.

-          Más lento que tú.-le contestó el recién llegado. Ambos rieron.

-          Dúchate que nos vamos de cena.-el de Mercedes hacía como que le molestaba el olor de Hülkenberg, pero la verdad es que pese al estar encerrado en un mono durante la sesión, Nico seguía oliendo bien.

-          ¿Cena?

-          Estas y nosotros.-el de Force India, que estaba en las escaleras entrando a su hospitality, se quedó quieto mirando a Nico. Respiraba acelerado, pues venía medio corriendo de la sesión.

-          ¿Seguro?-Rosberg arqueó las cejas y comprobó el mensaje de nuevo.

-          Dice Sandra que sí. ¿Por?

\-          Ahora te cuento, dame diez minutos.-se metió a la ducha en cuanto llegó a ella y la puso lo más fría que pudo.

Le relajó tanto que se había olvidado de las veces que había recorrido el césped de Albert Park en vez del asfalto. Puesto que había cena, cuando estaba en el pequeño cuarto en el que tenían las cosas de trabajo no pudo elegir nada más elegante que un polo oficial y sus vaqueros, así que pasaría por el hotel antes. Aunque su tripa le mataba de hambre.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo comprobando que los diez minutos eran ahora dieciséis. Para más desgracia, a la salida uno de sus mecánicos le paró para explicarle algo sobre la sesión de lunes, y Nico le miraba suplicándole que no le retuviese tanto. Como si fuese un niño que se quería ir del colegio para disfrutar del fin de semana.

-          Peeerdón.-le dijo al otro Nico, que esperaba sentado en la escalera.

-          ¡Nada!.-apenas se había fijado en el retraso.- ¿Qué pasaba?

-          Bff.-Hülkenberg no sabía por dónde empezar.- Yai se ha presentado esta mañana en mi habitación, y me ha venido a decir que le dé tiempo.

-          ¿Tiempo?-El de Mercedes no entendía, y pese a que habían comenzado a andar a paso ligero, se detuvo a su lado, parándole a él también con el brazo.- Dime que no estáis—

-          No, no, si es que necesita tiempo para ser mi amiga.-se encogió de hombros, compartiendo así la cara de no entender nada que había puesto su compañero.- Yo que sé, tío. Me marea.

-          Bueno, dala un respiro.

-          Ya, ya, si eso hago, si la entiendo, supongo. De hecho, aunque me ha jodido bastante, lo iba a respetar, si se lo he dicho y todo. ¿Pero ahora vamos de cena? Es que me estoy perdiendo.

-          Ya bueno, me dejas descolocado a mí también.

-          Y más encima con vosotros dos, que vaya papelito vamos a tener…

-          Eh, eh…-se hacía el ofendido, y su amigo se reía.- Un respeto.

-          Respeto vosotros, no te jode. Que vamos a estar Yai y yo ahí como tontos mirando como os dais besitos.-imitó a Nico dando besos.

-          Envidiosos sois todos, en serio. Me contendré, vale.-alzó las manos como si lo prometiese.

-          Vaya sorpresa ¿eh?

-          El qué

-          Sandra, digo. O sea, ellas, todo lo que está pasando…

-          Ya…-Nico sonreía mirando hacia abajo, como si le diese vergüenza hablar con su tocayo, que le miraba riendo.

-          ¿Vais en serio entonces?

-          Poco a poco, vamos poco a poco. O sea, no hemos… Acordado ser nada, simplemente dejarnos llevar y bueno.

-          Ya os toparéis con un altar o algo de camino.-el de Force India recibió un gran empujón de su compañero, y este casi se lleva por delante a un mecánico de Ferrari que pasaba por allí.- Vale, vale, era broma.

Pasaron los tornos que daban camino a la calle de Melbourne y se dirigieron hacia el hotel. Hülkenberg se tranquilizó al saber que Rosberg tenía también que cambiarse, por lo que no se sintió mal por ir aún con ropa de trabajo.

Entraron al hotel y pese a que no tenían intención de pararse, su subconsciente les hizo frenar en seco justo a la entrada, en donde Lewis preguntaba a la recepcionista si le podrían dar un mando nuevo para su televisor, que no funcionaba. Los dos Nicos estaban quietos, y pese a que el de Mercedes había estado con él hace nada, sólo habían hablado de temas del coche, por lo que estar frente a él junto a su tocayo era algo bastante irritante. Lewis se dio cuenta de la presencia de ambos, y mantuvo una mirada vacía de sentimiento con el de Force India, que no sabía dónde meterse. Lewis volvió la vista a la recepcionista que le daba un mando nuevo y le dio las gracias. Alejándose de allí hacia su dormitorio.

-          Suda.-Rosberg le dio una palmada a su compañero y le animó a moverse.

-          ¿Tú le ves muy mal?

-          Yo es que desde ayer sólo le he visto con el coche, y ahí estaba como siempre…

-          Espero que para la carrera se les haya pasado el odio al menos, que me veo contra un muro…-el de Mercedes rió la barbaridad de su amigo y entraron al ascensor, en donde no dijeron nada. Luego, salieron en la tercera planta y se despidieron hasta dentro de un rato.

Rosberg tenía claro que ponerse, pues tampoco le solía dar muchas vueltas. Cogió una de las mil camisas blancas que tenía y se la puso, y por encima se echó una americana negra mate. Se desabrochó el primer botón y ya consideró que iba elegante e informal a partes iguales. El otro Nico, por su parte, miraba su poca ropa pensando en por qué nunca se compraba nada elegante. Así que optó por algo parecido a lo de su compañero, salvo que el color de la camisa era un gris ceniza oscuro. Pero si en algo ganaba a su amigo, es que Rosberg se tiraría un rato comprobando que su pelo estaba perfecto, así que decidió ir saliendo él para llamar a su puerta.

-          ¡Un minuto!

-          ¡Medio!

-          Ya estoy, ya estoy.-salió antes de la amenaza del chico, y ambos se quedaron mirando.- Ey, estamos muy bien.

-          Gracias, supongo.-rieron y se fueron por la escalera hacia la planta segunda. Allí, Rosberg fue a la puerta de Sandra y llamó, y de allí salió su chica con una falda negra ajustada y una blusa blanca de cuello negro que le quedaba como un guante.

-          Oh.-el chico no supo que decir y se quedó pasmado. Miraba hacia los lados como si esperase al menos una palabra más larga, pero Nico no hablaba.

-          Bueno, yo os dejo charlando que os veo animados.-El otro Nico empujó a su amigo hacia dentro del cuarto y Sandra se encargó de cerrar la puerta. Así que ahora Nico se veía frente a la puerta que supuestamente sería de Yaiza para llamarla. Tocó con los nudillos tres veces, y en poco más de cinco segundos la chica abría la puerta. También llevaba una falda negra, pero tenía rayas de costura en forma horizontal. La camisa era de un color blanco lejía que se perdía en media manga por los brazos. Llevaba el pelo ondulado, demostrando el largo rato que había pasado con la plancha. Y en la cara llevaba una sonrisa que fue lo que más le gustó a Nico.- Hola.

-          Hola.-dijeron, los dos sonreían con timidez pero ninguno se decidía a dar una conversación más larga.- Qué guapo vienes ¿Eh?-se decidió ella.

-          Sí, bueno, Nico dice lo mismo.-se miró orgulloso y ella rió, y como si lo tuviese planeado, adelantó su mano derecha con delicadeza hacia él, y escondió la izquierda detrás.

-          ¿Merezco tu perdón?-puso voz de siglo pasado, y él se la quedó mirando con una sonrisa. No sabía qué había pasado por la cabeza de la chica, pero le encantaba que hubiese sucedido. Adelantó su mano y la estrechó.

-          Sí, que me has dicho que vengo guapo.

A los pocos segundos, Sandra y Nico salían de la puerta de al lado riendo como niños, y los otros dos se miraron como si previesen una noche muy dura. Salieron del hotel sin rumbo, y ninguno sabía a dónde ir a cenar. Pero se les ocurrió repetir aquel sitio que tanto les gustó y que les presentó Dani, así que, después de perderse varias veces, llegaron allí.

-          Me voy a pedir media carta.-El de Force India se llevaba la mano al estómago.- Qué hambre.

-          Fuera de coñas, yo quiero saber si hay canguro…-el otro Nico se sentaba mientras abría la carta a la vez.

-          Nico, joder, que no hay canguro.-Sandra cerró la carta de golpe y provocó que su chico se riese, y por lo tanto, ella también. Los otros volvieron a refunfuñar para picarles. Pidieron comida para alimentar a un regimiento, pero apenas sobraban cosas de los paltos que se iban llevando.

-          Yo estoy llena.-decía Yaiza mientras sigilosamente se estiraba la falda para no morir aplastada.

-          Si pues faltan aún los platos, que esto eran entrantes.-Sandra recordaba y su amiga negaba y hacía como que lloraba.- En fin, y qué tal tus vueltas, Hülk.-preguntó.

-          Más lentas que las mías.-el otro Nico recordó lo que su amigo le había dicho y lo repitió. Este le pegó una patada para protestar.

-          Bien, vamos bien.

-          Tienes un don.-Yaiza seguía estirándose la falda sin que nadie la viese, pero podía hablar.

-          ¿Yo?

-          Sí, cada vez que llegas a una escudería haces un coche que más quisiesen otros…

-          Que más quisiesen en Ferrari...-intervino Sandra, y su amiga asintió.

-          Bueno, bueno, tampoco es para tanto.-se sonrojaba.

-          Pero si el año pasado el Sauber corría como un loco al final, y los años anteriores, que si el Force India, que si el Williams—

-          Bueno, el Williams…-los dos Nicos rieron.

-          Eh, que hiciste pole.-Sandra volvía a usar la memoria. Él asintió, pero el otro Nico fue el que habló.

-          Pero ahí fueron las manos del novato este.-parecía que a Rosberg le gustaba chocar las manos, pues ahora se lo pedía a su amigo, que accedió encantado mientras agradecía las palabras con la cabeza. De repente, fue el de Force India el que pareció recordar algo.

-          ¡Eh! Tú aún no nos has dicho quién es tu piloto favorito.-miraba a Yaiza, y a continuación a Sandra.- Tú eras de Kimi, pero tú…-a lo de Kimi Nico Rosberg no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo, y su chica le pegó un golpe en el estómago que le dolió durante varios segundos, pero que no le quitaba la risa.

-          Yo da igual, hombre.-Yaiza seguía sin querer decirlo.

-          No, no, dilo.-tras mucho insistir por parte de los dos chicos, que estaban incluso alzando la voz y dando golpes en la mesa para ponerle nerviosa, tuvo que confesar.

-          ¡Jenson! Es Jenson.

-          ¿En serio?-el de Mercedes parecía decepcionado.- Jo.

-          ¿Jo qué?

-          Quería serlo yo. Como también dijiste que te gustaba Mercedes…

-          Ya bueno, es que Lewis es…-reinó el silencio que ella misma provocó tras pronunciar ese nombre. Mismo silencio que ella tuvo que cortar.- M-mi otro piloto favorito junto a Jenson. Ya dije, soy de McLaren, y han pasado mucho juntos en McLaren.-La chica esperó que nadie hiciese preguntas, y notó la mano de Hülkenberg en la suya, que hacía que levantase la mirada hacia él, en donde él negaba diciéndola con la mirada que no pasaba nada, que no pensase en ello. Sonrió y escuchó a Sandra, que reprochaba al otro Nico.

-          ¡Déjame ya con Kimi!

-          Es que es gracioso ¿Vale? Le odias pero…

-          ¡Pero conduciendo es otra cosa, ahí no habla!

-          ¡Bueno!-Hülkenberg alzó las manos.- A su radio sí.

-          Ya bueno, pero a mí no, así que ahí me da igual lo gilipollas y maleducado que sea.

-          Hmm.-Yaiza tosía a continuación de acudir a un ruido, llamando la atención. Sandra la miraba con cara de ira.- Es mi amigo, no le insultes, por favor.-le pedía en serio, pero con tono de risa para que no se ofendiese.

-          ¿En serio? ¿Tu amigo? Tanto como yo ¿No?-Sandra se enfadaba mucho con el tema de Kimi. Yaiza se dio cuenta de que el comentario se lo podría haber ahorrado y no porque no fuese real, sino porque había calentado a su amiga. Yaiza negaba a la pregunta.- ¿O como ellos? Venga joder, que te ha hablado dos veces.

-          No te mosquees.-su chico pasaba el brazo por encima de su hombro.

-          Me mosqueo, me mosqueo, que no sé qué tontería te ha entrado con Kimi, tía.

-          ¿Puedo intervenir?-el otro Nico levantaba la mano mirando a Sandra, esta le daba la palabra pero a él le daba miedo ahora hablar.- Arriesgándome a que me mates…-inició. Yaiza se rio y Nico igual.- Diré que creo que tienes tú más tontería con él a las malas que ella a las buenas. Yai al menos está defiendo a alguien a quien considera amigo. Tú saltas con cualquier cosa que—

-          Para o te mataré de verdad.-hizo que se sellaba la boca y no siguió con el tema. Pero Yai y Rosberg asentían dándole la razón. Pero no volvieron a hablar de Kimi.

En realidad pasaron la noche hablando de ellas. Los chicos les preguntaban cosas sobre su vida, sobre sus carreras y sobre su locura de plan. Ellas al principio parecían cortadas al hablar tanto de sus aventuras, pero terminaron contando alguna anécdota de su pasado. Ambas contaron cómo fue la primera carrera que vieron juntas, y recordaron el famoso “No está mal para ser el segundo del equipo” de Mark Webber. Mientras los chicos comentaban el lío que se formó ese día, ellas se miraban y movían los labios sin decir palabra. Se entendían sin problema.

-          Fue el día que vimos fotos de Hülk en Google por primera vez ¿Verdad?

-          Sí…-Yaiza respondió. Esta se puso roja y Sandra se murió de risa. Volvieron a la conversación.

-          Pobre Mark, era buen tipo.

-          Lo seguirá siendo, no se ha muerto ni nada.-Yaiza habló, y Nico asentía dándole la razón.

-          Nosotras es que nunca hemos sido de Mark, hemos…

\-          Sido más de Sebastian.-Yaiza terminó la frase que Sandra parecía no querer acabar por respeto a su amiga. Y esta sonrió, e intentó otra vez olvidarle a él, a Lewis y el problema surgido entre todos. Dio normalidad al asunto.- No por nada, simplemente creo que hemos tenido mucha manía a Mark siempre.

-          Pues era encantador.-seguía el de Mercedes, secundado por el otro Nico que asentía y seguía la conversación.

-          Siempre me he llevado bien con él. Y Jenson y él son muy amigos.-lo decía mirando a Yaiza, como intentando convencerla a base de su piloto favorito.

-          También decís que Kimi es un borde y a mí me parece adorable, así que fin de la conversación.

-          ¿¡Adorable?!-Sandra volvía a gritar y todos reían.

-          ¡Mucho!-chinchaba.

La cena se alargó hasta las doce de la noche, cuando los chicos pidieron irse para poder descansar, pues el entrenamiento les había dejado muy dolidos. Por el camino, que se hizo interminable tanto para ellos que iban cansados, como para ellas que empezaban a tener frío, las parejas se separaron en dos.

-          ¿Lo has pasado bien?

-          Mucho.-Yaiza sonreía a Nico, que iba a su lado.- Eres demasiado alto.-lo tenía que decir. Él se abrió los ojos como platos y se rió.- En serio.-ella negaba con la cabeza.

-          Pero si mido poco más de metro ochenta…

-          ¡Ya bueno! Pero al lado de estos enanos…-miró al otro Nico, que dejaba su americana a Sandra, que se acurrucaba luego en su hombro al andar.-Y moñas.

-          Bueno, moñas sólo lo es él.

-          No te olvides de Jenson.

-          Bueno, pero ese es alto. Ahí somos dos ya.

-          Cierto, pero ¡sigues siendo alto!-Nico se agachó un poco para ponerse a la altura de Yaiza.

-          ¿Cómo se ve todo desde aquí abajo?-se burló, y ella le empujó. Segundo empujón que recibía el alemán en pocas horas.- Quita, que me trae problemas ser tan alto.

-          ¿En serio?

-          La FIA ha vuelto a cambiar la norma que rige el peso máximo en el monoplaza, y ahora ha de pesar menos, así que yo sobrepaso el nivel.

-          ¿Estás gordo y eres alto? Vaya, lo tienes todo.-ahora él le devolvía el empujón

-          Jenson tuvo que adelgazar un montón también. Yo lo hice un poco pero paso bastante de ello, no creo que sea sano adelgazar tanto… así que mientras que esté en los niveles…-ambos asintieron con orgullo.

Siguieron bromeando el camino de vuelta, y Yaiza se alegraba más que nunca de una decisión suya. El hablar de nuevo con Nico le alegraba el día. Se sentía tan a gusto con él como con el otro Nico, con quien también había conseguido una confianza tremenda.

Llegaron al hotel y como si fuese un virus, Yaiza y su acompañante en la conversación. bostezaron cual niños pequeños, y se despidieron el uno del otro con una mano en alto. Él subió las escaleras, aunque Yaiza no entendió bien por qué, y por eso se le quedó mirando. “Es que si no me quedo dormido en el ascensor” dijo desde arriba, antes de desaparecer. Yaiza reía y esperaba a la parejita, que venía muy despierta.

-          Bueno…-negaba Yaiza al ver el panorama amoroso que venía hacia ella.- ¡Nico espera!-y se fue corriendo por la escaleras para no tener que ver a la parejita, que ni se enteraba de que estaban solos.

-          Oh venga pero no he comido tanto.

-          ¡Como que no!-protestaba ella mientras entraban al ascensor, que estaba en el hall. Pulsó el botón de su planta.- Te has comido tus platos y la mitad de los míos ¡Y dices que tienes hambre!

-          Vale, vale, no comeré más.

-          Pensaba que el glotón era el otro Nico.

-          También ¡Pero es más alto! Le entra más comida.

-          Con más motivo, tú eres de bolsillo, has de comer menos.-llegaron a la planta y él tenía cara de indignación por el comentario, el cual hizo demasiada gracia a su inventora. Ella reía y cuando se dio cuenta estaban los dos en la puerta. Cayó en la cuenta de que no era la planta de Nico. Se quedaron mirando, y ella pensaba que sería el típico momento romántico en el que él se despedía de la chica con un beso y un hasta mañana, pero Nico parecía poco romántico.

-          ¿Entro?-se acercó a ella y cogiéndola por la cintura, empezó a darle mordiscos en el cuello. Ella alucinaba por la sorpresa pero le estaban gustando tanto los mordiscos que abrió como pudo la puerta para que ambos entraran. Y antes de que la puerta estuviese cerrada, a él ya le faltaba la camisa y a ella la falda, que no sabía cómo había desaparecido de sus piernas, y mucho menos qué hacía al fondo del baño.

¿N-nico?-ella intentaba adivinar el motivo por el cual su chico se había puesto tan caliente en tan pocos segundos. O tal vez llevaba así mucho rato y ella no se había dado cuenta, pero se sentía intimidada por la actitud de Nico, aunque eso no significa que no le gustase. Quiso volver a preguntarle pero él posó un dedo de su mano en los labios de la chica

-          Ssshhhh.-la mandó callar con un susurro. Con la mano libre, se deshacía de su bóxer, que dando completamente desnudo frente a ella.- Nada de hablar.

-          Trato hecho.-respondió como pudo entre nerviosismo y dejó que él empezase a darle besos bajo la oreja a la vez que la empujaba contra la pared. Mientras ella se estiraba lo más que podía para que la excitación recorriese cada milímetro de su cuerpo, Nico seguía besándola mientras que con sus manos la despojaba de la ropa que le quedaba de cintura para bajo. Luego llevó sus manos a su cintura y desde allí empezó a subir´, acariciando suavemente cada centímetro de piel del abdomen de Sandra, la cual no sabía cómo estirarse más. Lo hizo hasta que el chico agarró su camisa y la sacó por su cuello, dejándola sólo con el sujetador, el cual dejó en su cuerpo un rato más.

Nico cambió el lugar de sus besos y los dirigió hacia la otra parte de su cuello, y ahí jugó durante unos segundos mientras Sandra se rendía en el estirón y empezaba a apretar la cabeza de su chico contra ella. Le removía el pelo, como si al hacerlo liberase tensiones. El alemán cambió de dirección y empezó a besar el centro de su cuello, y siguió bajando en línea recta hasta pasar por su pecho y llegar a su abdomen, en donde fue bajando poco a poco hasta detenerse en la zona de su ombligo. Sandra seguía empujando su cabeza hacia su piel, y de forma inocente pensaba que era su decisión la que había llevado a Nico hacia esa zona, pero él era el que mandaba en todo momento.

Daba pequeños módicos en la piel de Sandra, que la notaba más delicada de lo normal y no podía evitar retorcerse de placer cada vez que sentía los labios de su chico cada vez más abajo. Nico recorría con sus manos las piernas de Sandra, despacio, haciéndolo interminable hasta que finalmente llegó de nuevo a su cintura. Cada vez que la besaba o mordía la buscaba con la mirada, pero ella tenía los ojos cerrados mientras se apoyaba en la pared, pues como mirase el origen de su placer no sabía si podría aguantar mucho callada. Él sonreía entre pausa y pausa, orgulloso de su labor.

Terminó bajando lo que le quedaba de piel hasta llegar al sexo de Sandra, que terminó de estremecerse y se sentía completamente dominada por él. Empezó a jugar con ella y con su lengua, y Sandra no sabía cómo ponerse porque cada vez que se movía, sentía más placer y le temblaban las piernas. Nico cada vez se movía más entre sus piernas, y ella había optado por colocar una de sus piernas sobre su hombro, algo que pareció aprovechar él que ahora tenía más sitio para jugar. Sandra acercó la cabeza de Nico más hacia ella, aunque ya no había opción de que estuviera más pegado a su cuerpo, pero Sandra necesitaba sentirle más cerca y más dentro suya, y con la lengua de Nico empezaba a sentir que era poco. Algo que pareció entender Nico a la perfección, que se alejó de ella por completo y la cogió de la mano, tirándola a la cama.

Sandra, que cayó apoyada sobre sus manos, le veía frente a él, o le distinguía entre la oscuridad del cuarto, y le parecía aún más apetecible. Nico separó las piernas de la chica mientras se acercaba de rodillas a ella, y siguió jugando un poco más. Ella se sentía mucho más cómoda tumbada, pues podía moverse con mayor libertad. Nico recorría todo su sexo mientras la arañaba la cintura sutilmente para controlar su excitación. Sandra empujaba de nuevo su cabeza con una mano, mientras que con la otra se agarraba a la sábana como si e fuese a caer de la cama.  Fue cuando ella no pudo controlar sus gemidos cuando Nico decidió empezar el juego conjunto. Se subió también a la cama sin dejar a Sandra juntar sus piernas, que sentía frío al no contar con el calor de la boca de Nico, pero rápidamente le volvió a notar junto a ella. Antes de que Nico pudiese besarla de nuevo, él ya había entrado en ella con tanta delicadeza que ella lo notó cuando empezó a moverse. Él también separó sus piernas estando dentro de ella para moverse con mayor facilidad, y ahora él sentía mucho más placer que antes.

Ella se sentía mucho más cómoda que la primera vez, y no dudaba en buscar la boca de Nico para comerle a besos mientras él aumentaba su velocidad. Uno de esos besos fue interrumpido por un extremo placer en el cuerpo de Sandra, que no pudo evitar morder el labio inferior de Nico, lo que terminó de excitarle por completo. Salió de ella poco a poco y la giró hacia la izquierda, dejándola apoyada de lado sobre el colchón. Hizo lo mismo tras de ella y con una mano alzó la pierna de Sandra para separarla de la que estaba apoyada en la cama. La puso por encima de la suya y volvió a entrar en ella, y ahora se movía incluso más deprisa. Sandra escondía su rostro en el colchón, para soltar ahí los gemidos sordos que salían de su garganta, y él mordía su cuello otra vez.

A Nico le irritaba a la vez que le excitaba el hecho de que Sandra prefiriese ocultar sus gemidos en el colchón en vez de hacerlo en alto, y con una mano buscó su cara y la llevó hacia él, y la miró fijamente, esperando a oírla de cerca. Ella intentaba retirarse pero el exceso de placer que había en su cuerpo le impedía tener fuerzas como para hacerle frente a su chico, y cometió el error de mirarle y ya no tuvo escapatoria. Él aumentó si podía más la velocidad de su cintura, y ella soltaba pequeños grititos que a él le excitaban cada vez más, y aumentaba con ellos aún más el ritmo. Oírla le recordó, como si no lo supiese desde el inicio, que la chica estaba allí con él y no pudo evitar besarla con pasión, lo que ayudó también a Sandra a poder calmar sus gemidos. Y así estuvieron hasta que en ninguno de ellos quedaban fuerzas para seguir moviéndose.

 


	8. Errores

A veces pensaba que era una tontería llenar su tazón de cereales pues al final siempre quedaban flotando en la leche del tiempo que en un inicio estaba fría. Sólo se rendía cuando dejaba colgando por el borde de su cuchara el cereal más largo que encontraba y este se doblaba como si fuese un fideo. Parecía decepcionado con el hecho de que ni siquiera fuese capaz de controlar el estado de su comida.

-          Prefiero desayunar con la prensa que contigo.-Kimi no buscaba ser amable, y su amigo tampoco esperaba que lo fuese, pero le sirvió como toque de atención al darse cuenta de que llevaba desde que se había sentado callado.

-          Perdón.-soltó su cuchara en el plato del café y cogió la taza para darle un sorbo.

-          Eres un jodido moñas.

-          Gracias.-Sebastian era inmune a cada palabra de su amigo, que se irritaba cuando no conseguía respuesta en la persona a la que se dirigía.

-          ¿Vas a estar así mucho tiempo? Es que en serio, para eso me quedo en el cuarto durmiendo—

-          He dicho que perdón ¿No?- Al alemán le molestaba que su amigo insistiese tanto en sacarle palabra. Desde que se había enterado de lo de Yaiza y Nico no parecía tener ganas de hablar con nadie, y se refugiaba con sus mecánicos, a los que les soltaba las frases más largas en relación a su coche. Como si fuese a través de ellas cuando por fin soltaba todo el aire que había guardado durante el día.

-          Yo es que sigo sin ent—

-          Ya lo sé.-le cortó, y pegó el último sorbo a su café, dejándolo de nuevo en el platito.- Tú y todos, ninguno lo entendéis. Pero soy yo el que lo vive y el que reacciono como me da la gana.

-          Borde.-Sebastian alzó la mirada con las cejas aún más levantadas. Kimi le miraba con una mueca.

-          ¿Tú me llamas borde? ¿En serio?

-          Imagina cómo tienes que ser para que te lo diga yo.-Sebastian negaba con la cabeza con una pequeña risa, la primera que soltaba en varios días. Kimi no mostró sentimiento alguno en su rostro y ahora él bebía el café. - ¿Qué harás este finde?

-          Dormir.-fue tajante.- Intentar despertarme sobre el coche el viernes en los libres.

-          Pues ya puedes tomar somníferos.

-          ¿Tú qué harás?

-          Vienen unos amigos a verme, y he alquilado un barco para pasear por el río.

-          ¿Tenías amigos?-bromeó. Kimi no se inmutó.- ¿El río? ¿No es mejor irse al mar?

-          Da pereza, y costaba más caro.

-          Claro, supongo que no te llegaba.-Kimi miró de reojo a Sebastian mientras movía los últimos restos de café de su taza.

-          Pásatelo bien durmiendo.-se fue a levantar el finlandés.

-          ¿No me vas a invitar? Ya te he dicho que no tengo plan, podrías ser generoso.-parecía más animado que al principio de la conversación.

-          No, que no me llega. Ahora te vas a dormir.

Sebastian reía mientras Kimi se alejaba por el buffet del hotel. Antes de pasar por la puerta, se cruzó con Lewis, que le saludó amablemente aunque el finlandés fue tan frío como siempre en la respuesta.

Lewis iba solo, y apenas tardó en coger su desayuno, que eran cuatro tostadas, un zumo de naranja y un café solo. Se sentó en una mesa alejada del pequeño grupo de gente que se había formado al lado de los ventanales del hotel, y allí se puso a degustar su almuerzo.

Llevaba una camiseta blanca tan simple que parecía un trapo, pero que le quedaba como un guante. Llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros, unas deportivas y una chaqueta negra de cuero. Sobre la mesa, una gorra negra que se había quitado al sentarse, como si quisiese ser educado con la persona inexistente de en frente.

Cada tostada iba untada con un sabor diferente de mermelada: arándanos, frambuesa y ciruela. La sobrante sólo contaba con aceite. Miraba perdido por el buffet, ya que no tenía nada más interesante que hacer mientras comía. Vio en la lejanía, también separado del resto, a Sebastian, que leía un periódico haciendo tiempo hasta levantarse. Le observó un rato y se preguntó si sería correcto acercarse a hablar con él. Intentaba analizar todas las variables. Por un lado, pensaba que entre ellos no había pasado nada malo, que de hecho lo ocurrido era entre ellos hacia otras personas, por lo que más que separados deberían estar unidos. Por otro lado, el hecho de que esos problemas surgiesen porque a ambos les gustaba la misma chica le hacía ignorar los pocos deseos de hablar con él.

Y lo mismo le pasaba a Sebastian, que había roto la conexión visual con el inglés pocos segundos antes de que este le mirase a él. Pensó exactamente lo mismo, en hablarle, pero el recordar que el motivo de sus circunstancias venía dado por la misma chica le hizo olvidar el interés.

Pese a que Sebastian llevaba en el buffet mucho más rato y encima sin comer nada, Lewis fue el primero en levantarse de los dos, y en ese momento sí que conectaron su mirada durante un segundo, antes de que los dos la retirasen. Lewis salió por la puerta poniéndose su gorra y vio en la lejanía a Yaiza, que bajaba sola por la escalera con un vestido vaquero y una coleta. Sus ojos los cubrían unas gafas de sol, que buscaban sin resultado algo en su bolso.

Sin saber por qué, Lewis sintió más ganas de hablar con ella que incluso con Sebastian, y eso que con Yaiza sí que tenía motivos de sobra para no hacerlo. Pero algo en su estómago le pedía que diese el paso. Pero hizo caso a su cabeza y se sentó en uno de los sofás a observarla de lejos, mientras hacía que jugaba con el móvil. Yaiza seguía parada a los pies de la escalera buscando algo, mientras refunfuñaba sola por no encontrarlo. Acto seguido, y cuando parecía decidida a irse de nuevo a su cuarto en busca de lo que quiera que fuese, la puerta del ascensor se abrió y apareció Kimi. Ella pareció olvidar lo perdido en su bolso.

-          ¡Kimi!-le llamó, él se asustó y dio un brinco, poniendo cara de disgusto al verla. Ella rió.

-          No me dejas en paz.-ya estaba acostumbrado a no poder hacer nada contra ella, y esta se lanzó a él a darle dos besos y un abrazo. Lewis, que intentaba disimular que miraba, se quedó de piedra ante la imagen, y cuando fue a recorrer con la mirada el hall del hotel en busca de alguna señal que le indicase que todo era una broma, dio con Sebastian, que miraba igual de atónito a los otros dos desde la puerta del Buffet.

-          ¿Cómo estás?

-          Abrumado por tu saludo.-ironizó. Ella reía otra vez.- ¿Ya no lloras?

-          Ya no lloro.-dijo orgullosa.- Gracias a ti, en parte.

-          Qué orgullo.-ironizó de nuevo y ella rió de nuevo.

-          ¿Qué harás este finde?-mientras hablaban, Lewis seguía mirando de reojo a Sebastian y a todos lados en busca de explicaciones, y Sebastian hacía lo mismo. Varias veces conectaron su mirada y en vez de retirarla, la mantuvieron ciertos segundos como si ambos quisiesen entender qué estaba pasando.

-          Navegar.

-          ¿Qué?

-          Con un barco y esas cosas.

-          Ya, ya, pero… ¿Dónde?-no entendía.

-          En el agua.-Yaiza se reía por las explicaciones de Kimi, que lejos de cabrearse, seguía ahí con ella.- En el río. –especificó.- Vienen unos amigos a verme.

-          ¡Tienes amigos!-dijo ella haciéndose la sorprendida y riendo. Kimi también rió pero de forma muy irónica.

-          ¡Sí!-contestó con voz musical. Volvió a su rostro serio.- ¿Y tú qué? ¿En busca de otro chico al que tirarte?-La conversación, que llegaba sin problemas a los oídos de Sebastian y Lewis, provocó que en estos volviese a surgir la necesidad de mirarse entre ellos. Y así hicieron, y el inglés alzó las cejas mientras hacía como que se ocultaba en un periódico que cogió del sofá, y Sebastian le contestó con lo mismo. Estaban tan perdidos que estuvieron a punto de sentarse juntos y pedir palomitas.

-          No, de momento no vaya.- Ella seguía tan tranquila. Un comentario que un día atrás la habría derrumbado, ese sábado no le influía y mucho menos viniendo de alguien a quien parecía adorar.- ¿Sabes qué? Ayer me peleé por defenderte.

-          ¿Quién me atacaba ahora?-lejos de preocuparse por el hecho de que la chica le defendiese, le interesaba más lo otro.

-          Sandra, como siempre.-él negaba con la cabeza.- Le dije que eras adorable.-él puso cara de asco.

-          ¿Qué soy qué?

-          Adorable.

-          Creo que me voy hasta yo a pelear contigo como vuelvas a decir eso por ahí.-parecía asqueado, y ella aprovechó para irritarle más. Llevó su mano a su cara y le pellizó el moflete, ante la pasividad del finlandés.

-          ¡Pero es que lo eres!-La conversación de ambos se vio interrumpida en la lejanía, pues Sebastian acababa de dejar caer sin querer su periódico y su móvil al suelo. Kimi y Yaiza le miraban desde donde estaban, y Lewis se escondió tras su diario al ver que Yaiza giraba la cabeza hacia su posición. Otra vez, lejos de sentirse mal, parecía orgullosa. Miró a Kimi con esa misma expresión y él arqueó las cejas. Yaiza pudo divisar un intento de sonrisa por parte de él, como si le alegrase que la chica provocase al inglés y el alemán.- ¿Me invitarás a tu barco?

-          ¿Eh?-la supuesta sonrisa se borró de nuevo y volvió la cara de asombro.- ¿Que te qué?

-          Oh venga, invítame. Nunca he ido en barco. Bueno sí, de pequeña, en Venecia, y le daba ositos de gominola a los cocodrilos.

-          ¿Qué les dabas qué?-Kimi cada vez entendía menos la relación que mantenía con esa chica que le parecía loca en muchos casos. Pero ella se sentía libre a su lado.- ¿Hay cocodrilos en Venencia?

-          Creo que no, pero yo les alimentaba por si acaso.-se empezó a reír y él por primera vez no puedo evitar aguantar su risa, pero fue corta y en su cara mostraba más duda sobre el estado mental de la chica que otra cosa. Pero a ella le sirvió.- Bueno, avísame cuando pueda ir, que tengo el finde libre.-volvió a darle dos besos y ahora ya Kimi hasta ponía la mejilla, pero tampoco le respondía. Se fue a alejar y Kimi se despidió.

-          Tira, tira.-se dio la vuelta y encaró el camino que Lewis observaba y que Sebastian había intentado dejar de mirar mientras analizaba un corcho informativo en la puerta. Yaiza se sonrió al saber que ambos eran unos inútiles del camuflaje. Anduvo entre medias de ambos como si fuese una auténtica modelo, y se perdió por la puerta. Sebastian se giró y miró fijamente a su amigo Kimi, que seguía donde estaba como si esperase la regañina.

-          ¿Sois amigos?-Kimi le miraba con las cejas alzadas.

-          ¡Eh, eh! Tranquilo.-Sebastian había ido como un tiro a él.

-          ¡Cómo que tranquilo! ¡Desde cuando sois amigos!

-          ¡No somos amigos!-le intentaba explicar.- ¡Es ella, le caigo bien, yo que sé!

-          ¡A nadie le caes bien! ¡Sólo a mí!-Sebastian estaba enfurecido y a Kimi le hacía gracia.- ¡La has invitado a tu barco, y a mí no! ¡No te rías!

-          ¡Pero si me provocas!... Y no la he invitado, se ha autoinvitado ella. -Sebastian se intentó tranquilizar, mientras que negaba la explicación de su amigo.- Os caigo bien a los dos, eso es un punto para cuando os caséis.

-          ¡¡¡Kimi!!!

-          ¡Que te relajes, hostias!-le volvió a gritar ahora el finlandés. Su amigo empezó a negar y se marchó por el mismo camino que Yaiza, pero obviamente a lugares diferentes. Kimi se reía en solitario y miró a Lewis, que volvió a esconderse tras un periódico.- ¿Tu no me gritas?-Lewis se hizo el sorprendido de que le hubiese visto.

-          ¿Eh? ¿Qué?-Kimi negó y se marchó de allí hacia la calle. Lewis se quedó en el sofá, soltó el periódico y empezó a analizar el numerito que acababa de ver. Una vez analizado, siguió sin entender nada.

Unas plantas más arriba, en la segunda, Sandra se medio despertaba sintiendo unas cosquillas por su brazo izquierdo. Al principio intentaba espantar a la supuesta mosca que la desvelaba, pero al tercer manotazo inútil, oyó la risa de Nico.

-          Deja de pegarme, anda.-le pedía. Ella se giró sobresaltada y le vio allí, apoyado sobre su brazo con una sonrisa.

-          Me da miedo que me observes…-no supo porque dijo eso, pero se lo soltó. Él rió.

-          Pues llevo un buen rato…

Ella se acercó y le dio un beso sin saber tampoco por qué,  y luego se estiró sobre las sábanas y se acurrucó de nuevo entre ellas, esta vez pegada al pecho de Nico, que no se movía y seguía acariciando su brazo, esta vez el derecho. Faltó poco para que Sandra volviese a dormirse, pero él la animó a levantarse y a vestirse para ir a desayunar.

-          Están a punto de cerrar el buffet.

-          Que lo cierren…-no quería levantarse.

-          No, hay que ir.

-          ¡Vamos a otro lado!-intentaba gritar pero su grito era más bajo que la voz natural de Nico.-

\-          Va, venga, date prisa. ¡Es sábado, aprovechemos la mañana que hace buen tiempo!

-          Llama a Yai…

-          ¿Por qué no vamos solos?-Sandra se incorporó mirando a Nico con cara de guerra.- Que no es que no quiero que venga, pero como tu bien dijiste, se iba a sentir un poco…

-          Pues llama a Hülk

-          ¿Por qué no quieres que vayamos solos?-Nico puso morritos de pena. Ella se rió.

-          Si quiero, pero no quiero dejar a Yaiza aquí.-cogió el móvil y la llamó, esta tardo un rato en contestar.- ¡Tú! ¿Dónde estás?... Ah. Vaya. No nada. Era para ir a desayunar. Nada nada…. Vale. Pues luego me cuentas… ¿Todo bien?... Vale, vale, venga… Adiós.-colgó.- Será puta, se ha ido de compras de nuevo.

-          ¿Ves como está bien? Anda, vístete que te llevo por ahí yo también.

Sandra tardó poco en vestirse, y Nico aprovechó para pasar por su habitación mientras tanto para coger algo de dinero. Se reunieron en el hall, en donde Sandra esperaba a un Nico que se había rezagado. Antes de que se uniesen, Sandra hizo un gesto al chico para que mirarse en la dirección que ella indicaba, y allí estaba Lewis, igual que antes, en el sofá, jugando con el móvil. Nico no supo si ir a saludarle o no, pues tampoco habían hablado desde lo ocurrido. Sandra dio un golpecito a Nico para que fuese a hablar con su compañero. No quería ver a Nico tan decaído por no hablarse con su amigo, y este accedió.

-          Ey.-saludó a Lewis, que alzaba la mirada.

-          Ey –respondió. Ambos mostraban amabilidad en sus saludos, pero nada más allá.

-          ¿Qué tal estás? Te veo aburrido.-intentaba ser divertido, y Lewis intentaba reír, pero sentían una tensión extraña entre ambos.

-          Nada, hago tiempo, que viene la familia a verme.

-          Eso está bien.-ambos asintieron. Nico seguía de pie frente a él mirándole sin saber qué más decir.

-          ¿Tú de paseo romántico, no?-miró a Sandra de forma fugaz. Nico rió y entendió que era buena señal que al menos sacase él ese tema.

-          A desayunar, sí.

-          Bueno, pues pasadlo bien.-acercó la mano a su compañero y este le correspondió. Era el saludo más seco que recordaban en sus años de amistad, pero no iban a forzar nada más.

-          Tú también, recuerdos a tu familia.

Se despidieron con una sonrisa y la pareja salió del hotel. Hasta que no giraron por la esquina del mismo Sandra no se atrevió a preguntarle que cómo le había visto. No querían hablar del problema con Yaiza, sino del problema entre ellos dos. Algo que no sabían ni cómo ni por qué había surgido.

-          ¿Qué tal?-finalmente comenzó.

-          Esperaba a su familia, supongo que se animará con ellos.

-          Jo, no quiero que esteis así.

-          Ya se le pasará.-le quitaba importancia.-  No nos ha pasado nada, en realidad, así que no tenemos por qué estar así. Supongo que la semana que viene estará todo como siempre.

-          Hombre…-Sandra giraba la cabeza no queriendo decir nada.- Te recuerdo que le llamaste de todo cuando se enfrentaron a Hülk.

-          Ya bueno, pero ahí llevaba razón.-Sandra le miraba con los ojos medio cerrados.- Lo sabes, y ellos lo sabían, si no se me hubiesen encarado.-Sandra se encogía de hombros.- San.-la llamó con diminutivo y ella no supo si lo que sentía en su estómago era bueno o malo.- En serio, conozco a Lewis desde hace mucho tiempo, no está enfadado conmigo, ni yo con él, pero… mejor darnos un tiempo hasta que se calme la cosa.

-          Vale, vale… Pero espero que no te deje de hablar porque estés de parte de Yaiza y mía.

-          Y si me deja de hablar que le den, no te jode.-ahora parecía cabreado, y a Sandra le hizo gracia.-Si tenéis razón, la tenéis.

-          Ni ellos ni Yai piensan eso. Y en parte tienen razón… Nosotros no lo hemos vivido.

-          Oye, tienen derecho a ponerse tristes, enfadados o lo que quieran, pero no pueden tratar a Yai como lo hicieron ni a Hülk. Por tanto, a pasar del tema. Como Yai, que suda ya.

-          Me ha dicho por teléfono que les ha visto antes, pero me ha dicho que luego me contaba. Que se iba a comprar un bikini.

-          ¿Bikini?

-          Se irá a la playa o algo, o a la piscina del hotel.-ninguno sabía la razón.

-          ¿Tú quieres ir? Podemos ir a comprar, si quieres.-A Sandra no le sonó mal la idea y aceptó, y ambos fueron a alguna tienda en busca de ropa de baño, tarea que costó más de lo normal. Finalmente llegaron a una bastante alejada de la zona del circuito a la que tuvieron que llegar en taxi. Era un centro comercial bastante grande, con varias plantas. Justo después de desayunar en una cafetería parecida a un Starbucks pero en formato australiano, Sandra entró en una de las tiendas y estuvo mirando cuál comprarse. No quería ninguno muy llamativo, pues algo dentro de ella le indicaba que iba a sentir vergüenza al ponérselo delante de Nico. Y no entendió por qué, y él que parecía leerle la mente, tampoco.- ¿Y si no te compras ninguno? Al fin y al cabo ya te he visto sin nada.-ella se rio desde el otro lado del probador, en donde se ponía el tercer bikini.

-          Tú sí pero los demás no, y no me apetece lucirme por ahí.

-          Mejor, así no me tengo que pegar con nadie.

Sandra compró, después de los mil intentos del chico por pagarle, un bikini azul oscuro y otro blanco con un estampado que parecía amarillo por lagunas zonas, el cual no fueron capaces de identificar. Resultaron ser bastante caros, pero para no demostrarle a Nico que no podía permitírselo, los pagó orgullosa, aunque al rato se arrepintió e intentó olvidarse de ello dejándose invitar a comer por Nico.

Fue en el mismo Centro Comercial, y era en un pequeño restaurante italiano en el cual pidieron un plato de pasta que a ambos les costó acabar. A Sandra por el tamaño del mismo, y a Nico porque no paraban de acercársele seguidores a pedirle alguna foto. La chica fue más fotógrafa que otra cosa aquella velada, y cada vez que tomaba una instantánea, se quedaba mirando la pantalla de la cámara para observarla, y se le revolvían las tripas al recordar que mantenía una relación, del tipo que fuese, con Nico Rosberg.

Tras la comida, la cual les dejó bastante cansados, fueron ahora sí a un Starbucks que había en el mismo centro comercial, pero una planta más abajo de donde se encontraban. Estuvieron allí bebiendo un frappucino como postre, y también tuvieron que hacer frente a algunos fans del piloto.

-          Si quieres vamos a un sitio más calmado.-dijo él, por si Sandra se sentía molesta. Pero la verdad es que estaba encantada de ver como Nico tenía tantos fans.

-          ¡No, no! Me gusta. Aunque si tú estás cansado de hacerte fotos podemos irnos.-rieron juntos y él aceptó la propuesta, pues estaba bastante agotado.

-          No me molesta hacerme fotos.-le explicó luego por la calle, por donde iban medio abrazados.- Pero yo que sé, estoy en mi tiempo libre. Yo en el Paddock todas las que quieran…

-          Ahí tengo que llevarte la contraria.-Sandra intervino.- Eres piloto de Fórmula 1. Quiero decir, no es un deporte accesible. No sé esa gente, pero yo si te veo por las calles de Barcelona te voy a pedir una foto, porque no me puedo permitir una entrada.

-          Ya, ahí sí llevas razón. Pero he parado ¿Has visto? Soy un tipo amable.-se autopiropeaba y Sandra se reía.

-          Sí, sí lo eres.-le dio un beso en la mejilla y ambos fueron caminando hacia una parada de taxi para regresar al hotel. Allí observaron con calma que Lewis ya no estaba en el sofá, algo que les tranquilizó, pero sí estaba su amiga Yaiza con Nico, que hablaban de algo que veían en un móvil.

-          Eyyy.-parecía ser el saludo favorito del piloto de Mercedes, el cual repetía su tocayo con la misma intensidad.- ¿Qué veis?

-          El río de al lado del circuito, menuda aventura nos ha montado aquí la amiga.-el otro Nico miraba negando con la cabeza a Yaiza, ambos se reían.

-          Me tranquiliza saber que no van a aceptar, así que no hay problema- la chica habló.

-          ¿Qué tramas?-Sandra estaba intrigada.

-          Nos vamos a una fiesta en un barco, esta noche.

-          ¿Cómo, un barco?-Sandra se preguntaba si lo había alquilado ella, y recordó que su sueldo no le daba para esos lujos.

-          Tranquila, tú no vas a venir. Estás invitada por mí, pero no vas a querer, así que… supongo que tú te quedarás aquí con ella. Iremos Nico y yo.-miró a su amigo al lado, que asentía orgulloso y chocaba la mano de Yaiza.

-          ¿Pero me explicas qué pasa o qué?

-          La fiesta es de Kimi, vienen amigos suyos y he dicho que iba.-Mientras que Rosberg reía Sandra volvía a poner su cara de furia. “Otra vez no…” susurró.- Por eso no has de preocuparte, no tenéis que venir si no queréis, aunque es grande, así que no tenéis por qué veros con él.

-          ¿Cómo es que te ha invitado?-el de Mercedes estaba intrigadísimo en ese punto.

-          ¡Calla, que se ha autoinvitado ella!-el otro piloto informaba y movía la mano en alto como indicando que la historia se las traía.

-          Verás, antes me le encontré, y me dijo que tenía un barco para el finde porque venían sus amigos.

-          ¿Tiene amigos?-Sandra quiso hacer la gracia pero ninguno le hizo caso. Se ofendió.

-          Y le dije que me invitase.

-          ¿Y lo hace? Qué fuerte.-decía Rosberg, pero Hülkenberg negaba y le decía que la dejase hablar.

-          No en ese momento, de hecho no me lo confirmó, pero luego me le volví a encontrar y le pregunté que a qué hora era la fiesta. Y me dijo que a las doce.

-          No te creo.-Sandra estaba hasta asustada.

-          Iba al teléfono, a lo mejor lo dijo por mandarme callar, pero luego voy a ir a su habitación a insistirle.

-          ¿Sabes su habitación?

-          No.-miró a Hülkenberg.- Pero Nico ha preguntado en recepción y se la han dicho. Así que ahora sí que la sé.-volvieron a chocar la mano.- Trabajo en equipo.

-          ¿Y tú también vas? Ni siquiera ha invitado a Yai.

-          Yo pruebo, si no me deja entrar ya me invento algo.-se rió.

-          Nosotros nos apuntamos, obvio.-Rosberg intervino pese a que Sandra le miraba con cara asesina.- Eh, que las fiestas de Kimi son geniales.

-          Te recuerdo que el otro día casi le mato.

-          Y nos vino bien.-le dio un beso, calmándola. Los dos que estaban en el sofá hicieron ruidos imitando arcadas, y la parejita paró, no sin que antes Sandra diese una pequeña patada al pie de Yaiza.

-          En fin, voy a buscarle. ¿Vienes?-preguntó al Nico sentado con ella, y este se levantó en el acto.

Subieron por las escaleras a la segunda planta, y allí buscaron la habitación 207 que parecía ser la de Kimi según la recepcionista. En la puerta, Nico supuso que Yaiza esperaría para llamar y así analizar su estrategia, pero se sorprendió al verla tan decidida.

-          Ahora tengo miedo yo.-dijo él, Yaiza rió y le mandó callar con un susurro. Kimi abrió la puerta vestido sólo con unos pantalones vaqueros. Se sorprendió tanto de lo que había al otro lado de la puerta que no pudo evitar demostrarlo.

-          ¿Qué cojones…?-Miraba especialmente a Nico, y por un momento el alemán se acordó de que estaba frente al amigo de Sebastian, y estuvo a punto de irse corriendo.

-          ¿A qué hora dijiste que era la fiesta?-dijo ella. Kimi estaba alucinando.

-          ¿Qué fiesta?

-          La de tu barco.

-          Mi fiesta privada dices.

-          A la que estoy invitada, digo.-insistía, y Nico quería reír al ver con qué soltura Yaiza hablaba al hombre de hielo, y la tranquilidad con la que el finlandés mantenía conversación con ella.

-          No te he invitado a ninguna fiesta.

-          Lo vas a hacer ahora. A mí, a él.-miró a Nico y este sintió que Kimi le mataba con la mirada.- Al otro Nico y a Sandra.

-          ¡Vengaaaa!-Kimi fue a cerrar la puerta riéndose, como si esa frase final de Yaiza fuese una broma.

-          ¡Eh! Que tu barco es grande, no tienes por qué verte con ellos, o con ella, con quien sea que no quieres estar.

-          ¿Cómo sabes cuál es mi barco?

-          He ido al agua, como decías tú, y ahí sólo había un barco lo suficientemente grande para una fiesta.

-          ¿Y si es de otro?

-          ¿Lo es?

\-          No...

-          Pues entonces llevo razón. ¿A qué hora es la fiesta y dónde nos reunimos?-Kimi la miraba enfurecido, y ella mostraba tanto orgullo que no cabía en sí misma. Nico estaba ahí sin saber qué decir, sólo sonreía como si mostrase calma.

-          A las doce.-repitió la hora.- Pero ya veremos si estos…-miró de arriba abajo a Nico.- entran.

-          ¿A dónde vamos o dónde nos vemos?

-          ¿No decías que habías visto el barco? Pues búscate la manera de llegar a él.

Cerró la puerta en sus narices y Yaiza se frotó las manos orgullosa. A causa de la emoción se lanzó en un abrazo a Nico, que seguía mirando la puerta sin entender cómo Yaiza era capaz de conversar tanto con ese hombre al que él rara vez había sacado una palabra.

-          ¿Cómo lo haces?-se separó de ella cuando dejó de abrazarle.

-          Ni idea, fue un flechazo o algo.-rieron y se marcharon de allí.

Yaiza se fue a su habitación, y por el ruido de al lado, que era en forma de risas, entendió que Sandra y Nico estaban ahí. Cogió el teléfono de la habitación y llamó al cuarto de su lado.

-          Tortolitos.- dijo cuando Nico contestó.- A las doce es la fiesta, poneos guapos.- y colgó.

Ella se pegó una ducha y luego abrió el armario bendito en busca de algo que ponerse para una fiesta del alma de las mismas: Kimi Raikkonen.  Ni si quiera se había preocupado en preguntarse cómo llegarían al barco, pues lo tenía bastante claro. Decidió qué ponerse de forma más rápida de la esperada, y agradeció a Sandra que la obligase a comprar el vestido rojo con tirantes que se entrelazaban de mil formas en la espalda. Se lo puso y se miró al espejo. No le convencía, y ahora incluso menos que en el probador, pero no tenía nada más acorde al evento e intentó arreglar lo que veía en el espejo de la forma que pudo: se hizo una trenza de espiga a un lado y se despeinó luego lo realizado para darle un aire más informal. Luego se pintó los labios de un rojo similar al de su vestido y se hizo una raya negra en los ojos. Antes de salir se preguntó si parecía algo que no era, y se dijo a sí misma que no con muchas dudas que no le importaron.

Salió por la puerta, guardó su tarjeta en un bolso pequeño negro que llevaba con ella, y se llevó la mano a un talón, pues ya empezaban a dolerle por los tacones, y eso que sólo había andado dos metros. Llamó a la puerta de Sandra y Nico abrió, volvía a llevar una camisa blanca pero esta tiraba a un tono grisáceo que le hacía muy atractivo. Los vaqueros eran oscuros y tenían algún roto por la zona de los bolsillos.

-          ¡Jo-der!-dijo él. Yaiza, que estaba analizando físicamente al que gritaba, no pudo evitar responderle de forma similar.

-          ¡Lo mismo digo!-entró empujando un poco a Nico, que seguía con la boca abierta, y vio a su amiga, que llevaba un vestido blanco muy similar al de ella: tirantes que se unían en el cuello y ajustado con falda corta. Parecía que tenía ganas de matar.- Tía estás—

-          Parezco una puta.-Yaiza negó con la cabeza.

-          ¿Me has visto a mí? Yo sí que voy de puta.-dejó de engañarse. Nico se puso entre medias.

-          ¡Pero si estáis buenísimas!-ambas le miraron con cara de decepción, como si pensasen que Nico les mentía. Sonó la puerta.- ¡Ese es Hülk, ya verás como opina igual!.-Abrió la puerta y llegó a la zona donde estaban las chicas tirando de su amigo del brazo, el cual puso una cara de asombro parecida a la del otro.

-          Oh.-dijo.

-          ¿¡Veis?!-el otro señalaba a su amigo como esperando que fuese a solucionar los problemas de las chicas.

-          ¿Qué pasa?

-          ¡Dicen que parecen putas!-el recién llegado hizo un gesto dubitativo dejando claro que algo de razón tenían esas palabras, por lo que su amigo le dio un golpe.

-          ¡Eh! Que no es que lo parezcan, es que a las chicas que se ponen vestidos así rápido las tachan de—

-          ¡No estás ayudando!-Sandra gritó.

-          ¡Muy guapas! Os tachan de muy guapas.-a Yaiza, que desde el momento en el que se vio en el espejo decidió no importarle lo que parecía, reía los nervios de Nico por la cara de mala leche de Sandra.- En serio, estáis increíbles.

-          Voy a plancharme el flequillo.-dijo la de blanco con pocas ganas de seguir con la conversación. Se fue al baño y Yaiza miró a Rosberg.

-          Es que no quiere ir a la fiesta, bastante me ha costado convencerla…

-          Me lo he imaginado…

-          ¿Es por Kimi?-el de Force India preguntaba. Los otros asentían.- Con suerte se emborracha y le conoce en todo su esplendor.-los tres rieron, y el de Mercedes se fue a animar a su chica mientras terminaba de arreglarse.

-          ¿A ti también te molesta parecer…eso?

-          ¿A mí? Me da completamente igual.-a Nico le gustó la respuesta de Yaiza, que se retocaba el pelo mirándose en el gran espejo de la pared. Nico llevaba una camisa negra desabrochada por arriba, y unos vaqueros claros, además de la americana, que había dejado sobre la cama cuando llegó.

-          Me alegro muchísimo de que estés tan animada.-ella se alejó del espejo y miró a su amigo, que estaba ahora apoyado sobre la repisa de un pequeño mueble, con los brazos cruzados y asintiendo orgulloso.

-          ¿Por?-lo estaba tanto que no sabía el sentido de la frase. Él no tuvo miedo de recordarlo.

-          Después de lo que ha pasado con estos y… conmigo. Te has recuperado bastante pronto y eso es genial.

-          Ya, bueno, no iba a estar llorando siempre ¿No?-pasó por el lado de Nico y le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejándole la marca roja.- Mira, ahora estás más guapo.-él se miró a un espejo y se rió a la vez que salía la pareja del baño.

-          A la primera que me suelte me voy de allí, os voy avisando a todos.-Nico venía refunfuñando por atrás y Hülkenberg y Yaiza no pudieron evitar reírse y sentir pena por lo que habría tenido que aguantar toda la tarde.- Encima tenemos que ir a cenar así, maldita la gracia.

-          Los camareros del buffet nos harán lo que pidamos, no protestes.-el más alto comentó, y Yaiza se rio y asintió.

-          Vamos, que como sigáis con las bromas os dan por saco a todos.-Sandra cogió su bolso y salió por la puerta, seguida de Nico que pedía perdón entre susurros a los otros dos, como si de él dependiese su estado de ánimo. El otro Nico sujetó la puerta para que Yaiza la traspasase y esta lo hizo agradeciéndole el gesto y andando con cuidado, ya que el cambio de suelo de la habitación al pasillo le hacía tener que reducir su velocidad.

-          ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó él.

-          No sé andar con tacones.-decía ella, agarrándose a la camisa del chico, ya que el suelo era de azulejo y resbalaba.

-          ¿Y cómo piensas subir a un barco si no sabes usar tacones, loca?-ella encontró un error a su plan, y se imaginó a Kimi desde la cubierta de su yate diciéndole “plan de mierda”. Pero negó y pensó en que algo se le ocurriría. Cuando llegaron al ascensor, a paso lento, vieron que Nico seguía intentando hacer reír a una cabreada Sandra.

-          Ya no sé qué hacer…-dijo este una vez estaban todos dentro y Sandra permanecía alejada de los tres, pegada a la puerta para irse de allí. Lo último que quería era meterse en un barco con Kimi y sus amigos, que a saber cómo eran. Se abrieron las puertas y se fue derechita al buffet, sin hacer caso a la llamada de Nico que le pedía que le esperase. Los otros dos seguían riendo.

La cena fue tranquila, pues sin Sandra riendo las bromas de Nico, este se vino abajo pronto. Sólo hablaban los otros dos, que parecían emocionados de ir a la fiesta de Kimi. A lo largo de la charla, descubrieron que también era la primera vez que Hülkenberg iba a una del piloto, y que de ahí la emoción. El otro Nico decidió rendirse por animar a Sandra y se unió a la conversación de los otros, y cuando esta vio que cesaban sus bromas se mosqueó y se fue a por el postre, y Yaiza salió corriendo tras ella.

-          A mí no me jodas la fiesta con tu cara de mosca ¿Eh?-le dijo esta mientras cogía un vaso para llenar de batido de chocolate. No tenía intención de discutir, y sólo quería picar a su amiga, y que borrase su cara de mala leche.

-          ¡Pues no me hagas ir! ¡Sabes que no quiero!-insistía esta, que cogía cosas de postre y las volvía a dejar, como si se hubiese levantado simplemente para llamar la atención de su chico, que reía con Nico en la mesa.

-          ¿Cuántas veces me has dicho eso de ¡Vámonos de fiesta juntas, Yaiza! ¿Eh? ¡Cuantas!

-          ¡Pero no esta fiesta!

-          Oh tía, joder, ¡Es Kimi! Tu Kimi. Piensa que es el piloto, ignórale o algo.

-          Es más tu Kimi que el mío.-ella seleccionó lo que quería de la frase que acaba de escuchar.

-          Pues ya está, es mi Kimi, y al igual que he tenido que tragarme tus moñeces con Nico, ahora pringas y vienes a la fiesta.

-          No es lo mismo.

-          Es mejor la fiesta de Kimi que verte besándote con él cada dos segundos.-empezó a imitarles y ella se enfurruñó y volvió de vacío a la mesa. Yaiza reía, mientras traía con ella un trozo de tarta de chocolate y caramelo lo suficientemente grande como para dos, acompañado de dos cucharillas. Se sentó en su mesa y le dio una a Hülkenberg, que ponía ojos de goloso desde que vio a Yaiza volver con la tarta.

-          ¿A qué hora se supone que hemos de estar allí?-preguntó Sandra, que intentaba hacer caso a su amiga y dejar de estar tan borde. Nico pareció emocionado de oírla.

-          ¡A las doce! ¿No?-preguntó. Los otros, que comían tarta como locos, asintieron.- ¿Cómo vamos a ir?

-          No lo sé.-dijo Yaiza, con la boca llena de caramelo.- Iremos al puerto y ya veremos.

-          Gran plan.-dijo el otro, con la boca llena de chocolate. Ella rió.

-          ¡¿Encima vamos sin saber cómo llegar!?-Yaiza puso mala cara al grito de Sandra, y esta última no pudo evitar reírse al ver que Yaiza parecía querer matarla con los mofletes tan llenos como un hámster. Nico volvió a emocionarse y dio un beso a su chica, y desde ese momento Sandra fue la más simpática hasta la llegada al puerto.- Vale, a ver, cómo lo hacemos.-Los cuatro miraban sin expresión al barco de Kimi, que si bien por la mañana Yaiza lo vio aparcado en la orilla, ahora estaba en medio del río sin ningún tipo de acceso.

-          Esto es cosa de Kimi seguro… Son las once aún.-dijo Nico Hülkenberg, y Yaiza asintió pensando que tenía que llegar como fuese hasta allí para que Kimi no se saliese con la suya.

-          ¿Me ayudas, Sandra?-la cogió de la mano y fue hacia el puesto de barquitas que había en el puerto público de al lado. Este estaba obviamente cerrado, pero tenía a un hombre de mediana edad en la cabina de seguridad.- ¿Te acuerdas de Nico diciendo que parecíamos putas?

-          S-sí.

-          A demostrarlo.-se acercó a la cabina del hombre y llamó a la ventana con su mano, de forma tontorrona. El hombre, del susto al ver a las dos chicas ahí, tiró la copa que bebía y empañó todo el periódico que leía. Se levantó excitado y abrió la ventana.

-          ¡H-hola, preciosidades!

-          ¡Hola!-Yaiza parecía encantada. Sandra ni pestañeaba.- Veníamos a pagar una barca.

-          Oh, preciosa, pero está cerrado ya.

-          Ohhh…-Yaiza se hizo la sorprendida y de repente se le ocurrió el mejor plan de su vida, y cuando vio que se ponía en marcha no pudo celebrar con más ganas las caras de los dos chicos que las esperaban.

-          ¿Qué narices…?-dijo el más alto.

-          ¡Suban, caballeros!-el hombre les invitaba a subir desde una barca en la que Yaiza reía y Sandra seguía sin entender cómo había funcionado aquel plan. Cuando los chicos subieron, intentaron preguntarle a Sandra cómo lo habían hecho, pues Yaiza estaba ocupada hablando con el hombre, que se sonrojaba cada vez que ella le hablaba. Sandra negaba con la cabeza. Llegaron al yate de Kimi, que tenía las escaleritas puestas, y subieron por orden de cercanía. Primero Nico, y ayudando desde arriba a Sandra, que lo hizo sin muchos problemas, luego Yaiza, que necesitó la ayuda del Nico de la barca.

-          ¡Es que como te ayude te voy a tener que tocar donde no es, Yai!-se disculpaba al intentar evitar tocar su trasero.

-          ¡Toca lo que tenas que tocar pero no dejes que me caiga!-esta estaba agarrada como un koala a la escalera. Él se reía y quiso apoyar la mano en ella lo más sutil que pudo, pero el hombre se ofreció antes.

-          ¡Yo te ayudo, preciosa!

-          ¡No!-Nico se puso en medio y le ayudó él, y Yaiza le agradeció que le salvase cuando estaban en la cubierta del Yate. Una vez estuvieron todos allí, oyeron la voz del anfitrión.

-          ¿Cómo narices?-Kimi iba con unos vaqueros del tono similar al de Hülkenberg, pero su camisa era más parecida a la del otro Nico. Miraba a todos los presentes sin entender nada.

-          ¡Hola!-Yaiza fue a él a darle dos besos, pero este se retiró.

-          ¡¿Cómo lo has hecho!?

-          Trayendo un invitado.-y Yaiza finalmente le dio los dos besos y acercó al barquero. Kimi desorbitaba los ojos.- Te presento a F…

-          Frank.-dijo este, alucinando de tener delante a Kimi Raikkonen, al que parecía ser el único piloto de Fórmula 1 que conocía.

-          ¿Qué?

-          Le he prometido que podría quedarse si nos traía, y ha accedido.-Kimi sonrió irónico.

-          Entonces, Frank, ya puedes llevarles de vuelta.-pero su plan se iba al traste con la sonrisa desafiante de Yaiza.

-          Entonces…-le imitó.- Tendrás que pagarle el triple por el amarre del barco esta noche.

-          ¿Qué?-no se lo quería creer. Yaiza se reía.- Eres una…-no terminó la palabra, porque dentro de sí estaba orgulloso de Yaiza, pues era un plan brillante. Se giró después de mirar al viejo Frank con odio y se fue hacia la zona donde había luces blancas. El hombre salió corriendo hacia el otro lado gritando de alegría, y le perdieron de vista mientras seguían a Kimi.

-          Brillante, Yai, brillante.

-          Gracias, Hülk.-este sonrió como un loco al ver que la chica le llamaba por su mote. Pero se le borró de un golpe cuando llegaron a la supuesta fiesta en la que sólo había dos personas. Los cuatro se pararon en seco y miraron a Yaiza. Sólo Rosberg se atrevió a hablar.

-          Llegamos demasiado pronto…

-          No deberíamos haber venido…-Sandra le contestó al mismo tono de voz, casi indescifrable. Yaiza estaba totalmente seria y desconcertada y Kimi tenía una sonrisa que daba la victoria final de su guerra al finlandés.

-          ¿Conocéis a Seb? Es amigo mío.-pasó el brazo por encima del hombro de Sebastian, que estaba tan desconcertado como Yaiza. Un camarero que a saber de dónde había salido hizo presencia y se puso a ofrecer bebidas al ritmo que sonaba de repente una música extraña de dentro de la cabina. Nico y Sandra se retiraron un poco gracias a que él se la llevó antes de que fuese a matar a Kimi, y Yaiza y el otro Nico se quedaron igual de estáticos.-Vaya, no te dije que venía ¿No?-Yaiza se sintió ofendida por Kimi por primera vez.

-          No.-le dijo totalmente sería, y él volvió a reír. Sebastian bajó la mirada.

-          Yo me voy.-le dijo a su amigo, este borró la sonrisa.

-          ¡Eh, no! Tú te quedas, estabas invitado de antes.

-          Eso no es así, yo te oí invitarla a ella.-se intentaba separar de su amigo, pero este le seguía reteniendo bajo su brazo. Hülkenberg se movía nervioso y Yaiza se sentía peor por él que por ella misma. Le hizo un gesto con la mano, tocándole el brazo, para que se intentase tranquilizar.

-          Ya te dije que se autoinvitó, y yo no la respondí que sí hasta la tarde…mucho después de haberte visto a ti de nuevo e invitarte.-le explicaba a Sebastian, que negaba enfurecido.

-          Me dijiste que ella no venía.

-          ¡Aún no la había invitado!-parecía que su plan era perfecto, y por un momento Nico Rosberg, que estaba a un lado aguantando a Sandra, pensó que sería buena idea liberarla, pero no lo hizo y esperaron ahí hasta que ella no pudo más.

-          ¡Eres un hijo de—

-          ¡Eh! En mi barco nada de insultos o sales por la borda.-la amenazó con una risa irónica, y parecía volver a repetirse la escena del hotel.

-          No se te ocurra empezar…-Nico se puso delante de la chica y se encaró otra vez al finlandés.

-          Oh perdona, el novio. Nada, nada, lo siento señorita.-se disculpó de forma tan irónica como las sonrisas de antes, y se fue por un lado, dejando a Sebastian allí solo, sin saber dónde meterse, mientras Yaiza seguía mirándole.

-          Tengo que… irme.-Nico se intentó alejar del lado de Yaiza, pese a que ella le intentaba retener.

-          ¡Nico, no! Espera…-pero él se había ido hacia el interior de la cabina, en donde no se veía bien desde fuera. Volvió a sus ojos a Sebastian, que la seguía mirando, y aguantaron unos segundos hasta que él se fue hacia el otro lado del barco al ver que Kimi recibía a sus invitados. Ella tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no romper a llorar, sobre todo cuando su amiga, enfurecida, llegó hasta ella con ganas de insultar al finlandés.

-          ¿¡Adorable, eh?! ¡Tu querido amiguito!

-          Sandra, déjalo.-Nico intentaba tranquilizar a la chica, que seguía despotricando y pidiendo que la soltaran, pues quería ir a tirar a Kimi por la borda. Yaiza se cruzó de brazos y decidió ir en busca de Nico.

-          ¡¿Cómo se atreve!?

-          No lo sé, no me esperaba esto…-miró hacia la gente que empezaba a llegar.- Al menos a Lewis no le ha invitado.

-          ¡Claro que no, bastante tenemos con Seb! Le mato, Nico, te juro que le mato.

-          Déjalo, en serio, no le deis el gusto de estar así.

-          Si quieres bailo de alegría.-ironizó la chica.

-          ¡Sí! Eso quiero que hagas.-ella no entendía.- Demostrad que no os importa, aunque lo haga, sí.-paraba a su chica que quería contestarle.- Pasáoslo tan bien que se tenga que sentir mal.

-          Pero…-ella quería sacar otro tema ahora.- Seb. Quiero decir, no es que me caiga especialmente bien después de lo que le hizo a Yai diciéndoselo a Lewis, pero… tampoco merece esto.-miró hacia el final del barco, en donde Sebastian miraba al agua apoyado en la valla.

-          No te preocupes por Seb, déjame eso a mí. Intenta ignorar a Kimi, será lo mejor para ti y lo peor para él. Piénsalo así.- Ella asintió a los segundos y dejó marchar a Nico, que llegó a Sebastian pasando por delante de Kimi, desafiándole con la mirada. Se apoyó a su lado.- Tu amigo es un encanto.-Sebastian, que tenía la mirada perdida en el agua, asintió con una sonrisa ladeada llena de ironía.- ¿De verdad no sabías que—

-          No. No soy tan imbécil como para plantarme aquí para reírme de vosotros.

-          Ya me lo imaginaba…

-          Seguro…-Sebastian tenía claro que los cuatro pensarían que él estaba en el ajo, pero Nico intentó hacerle saber que no.

-          Oye… Te digo lo mismo que a Sandra, disfruta de la fiesta y sácale los colores, que vea que podéis estar en el mismo sitio sin que os sintáis mal.

-          Pero no es así.-Nico le miraba.- Yo sí me siento mal estando aquí con ella, y con él. No mal… Incómodo.

-          Entiendo…

-          No, no entiendes. Me siento así desde la primera vez que la miré después de saber que ellos… No sé si fue un error no hablarla o no, pero ni quiero volver a verla, ni quiero dejar de hacerlo.

-          Bueno, pero hay más gente en la fiesta a la que mirar, no sólo ella. Seguro que todos quieren conocer al campeón del mundo. Venga, anda.-le cogió del brazo y le retiró de la valla.- Tira.

Dentro de la cabina, Nico bebía de un botellín de cerveza que le había cogido al camarero, sentado en un sofá y apoyando la cabeza en el cristal de detrás, ya que era demasiado alto para ese pequeño asiento. Yaiza se sentó a su lado, pero él ni la miraba.

-          Lo siento…-decía ella, él negaba sin si quiera pestañear. Tenía su mirada perdida fija en la pared de enfrente.

-          No es tu culpa.

-          Yo insistí en venir.

-          Ninguno imaginamos que Kimi fuese tan hijo de puta.-acabó el insulto de Sandra, y Yaiza se sintió mal después, pero asintió.- Sobre todo contigo.

-          Ya bueno, supongo que no quería que viniese…

-          Y mejor joderte, claro.-seguía con la mirada igual de perdida, Yaiza le miraba triste.

-          Él es a—

-          No me digas que él es así porque si es así siempre salgo de aquí y le reviento la cara, Yaiza.

-          Entonces no sé qué decirte… Peor que lo que estoy yo ahora dudo que lo esté nadie…-se giró, pues estaba de lado mirándole, y se colocó igual que él, pero apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo. Él la miró por fin y vio su rostro lleno de pena.

-          Lo que más me jode es que estabas tan feliz y el gilipollas este va y te lo jode.-pronunció el insulto en alto, por si le escuchaba.

-          En realidad no estaba tan bien.-seguía mirándola.- Intento estarlo, o aparentarlo, pero sigo pensando en… todo.

-          Pero aparentarlo ya es mucho, porque has conseguido que nos olvidemos los demás, sobre todo yo, que… en fin.

-          Da igual, Nico.-apoyó la mano en la suya libre, que descansaba en su pierna. Se seguían mirando con pena.- Kimi no es mi amigo, yo estaba equivocada, y eso es todo.

-          No es que estuvieses equivocada, es que te ha engañado como a tantos otros habrá hecho.-Nico tenía poco cariño hacia el piloto, y se le pasó por la cabeza que no podría resistir echarle fuera si se topaba con él en la próxima carrera.

-          Da igual, en serio.-intentó sonreír, pero en sus ojos parecían que iban a estallar lágrimas. Él se sintió fatal por no saber cómo evitarlo, pero no pudo hacer nada, hasta que les interrumpieron.

-          Tú, rubio, sal de aquí.-Kimi aparecía por la puerta de la cabina, que era bastante grande, y ambos se sorprendieron. Yaiza agarró la mano de Nico para que este no hiciese ninguna tontería.- Que salgas, joder, que quiero hablar con Yai.-ella se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que le nombraba, y sin saber por qué, le pidió a Nico que saliese.

-          Espérame fuera.-él la miró con tanta sorpresa que no sabía si levantarse.- Tranquilo, si veo que le quiero partir la cara te llamo para que me ayudes.-le dijo a Nico, mirando a Kimi, que asentía con una mueca como si aceptase el trato. Nico salió no sin antes empujar al finlandés con su hombro, y este fingió que le hacía daño.

-          Tu amiguito es un poco bruto.

-          Qué quieres.-estaba furiosa, y se levantó para indicarle que no estaría allí mucho tiempo. Él la miraba con la cabeza ladeada, como si se decepcionase de algo.

-          Te creía más fuerte.

-          Te creía más humano.-él se rió y se acercó a ella, pasándole un brazo por el hombro, siendo esta la primera vez que él la tocaba a ella.

-          Ay, Yai, Yai.-pareció que le hizo gracia el juego de sonidos de esa frase y volvió a reír. Ella seguía tan seria como antes, cruzada de brazos, indicando que no aceptaba que él la tocase.- ¿Hasta cuándo vais a ser tan infantiles?

-          Tenemos motivos de sobra para enfadarnos contigo, y como te metas con él le llamo para que te dé, porque no voy a sentir pena por ti.

-          Me parece bien que no te de pena.-le dio en el brazo con su botellín, como si fuesen amigos.- Pero no hablaba del rubito este. Que por cierto, te los podrías bus—

-          Qué quieres, Kimi.

-          Tú y Seb, idiota. Que parecéis tontos los dos. Encima que os invito a los dos…-como si fuese por un milagro, a Yaiza se le iluminó la bombilla, pero su ira aumentó.

-          ¿Pretendes que hagamos las paces?

-          Lo que sea por no aguantar las caras de Seb por las mañanas.-asentía, y no retiraba su brazo del hombro de Yaiza, hasta que ella se separó empujando el brazo del finés hacia atrás.

-          ¿No has pensado que tal vez yo no quiero hacer las paces con nadie?

-          ¿Es el caso?

-          Lo sea o no lo sea, no quiero estar en una fiesta con él. Y Nico menos.

-          Pero me da igual el rubi—

-          A mí me dan igual tus intenciones de ayudar a tu amigo, porque que tú ayudes al tuyo a nada, porque él tampoco quiere hacer las paces conmigo, perjudica mucho a mi otro amigo.

-          Sois unos quejicas.-dijo Kimi tras varios segundos callados, y empezó a negar mientras iba camino a la salida de la cabina.

-          Y tú eres un impresentable.-él se giró hacia ella, como si ahora a él le hubiese dolido la expresión de la chica.- Y estoy segura de que tu amiguito piensa lo mismo de ti que yo.

Antes de que él pudiese irse antes que ella, Yaiza se dio el gusto y salió por la puerta, en donde esperaba Nico intentando escuchar tras la puerta. “Vamos”, le dijo, y le llevó a la popa del barco, en donde estaba toda la gente. Y allí ella intentó hacer como que no pasaba nada y se puso a bailar. Él estaba más quieto.

-          No me apetece ba—

-          Nico ¿Quieres ayudarme a olvidarme de todo esto? Pues baila conmigo.-pese a que no había segundas en esa frase, él la encontró.

-          Como el otro día, un segundo plato.-Ella borró la sonrisa que había intentado poner en su cara y se sintió fatal.

-          No. Como mi amigo que eres, ayúdame. Haz lo que quieras, pero ayúdame.-ella sonreía de nuevo de forma triste, y él tardó en asentir y en prometer que la ayudaría.

 


	9. De Aprendiz y paciencia

Sujetaba un botellín de cerveza en el que no quedaban más que los restos de una bebida que ya había ingerido. Paseaba por la cubierta del barco sin saber qué hacía allí, y asintiendo sin parar mientras que recordaba sus pocas ganas en asistir a esa fiesta. Si no fuese porque sabía que Yaiza no estaba bien, iría hacia ella a restregarle que tenía razón y que Kimi, el cual se le acercaba por un lado, no era de fiar. Su cara de odio y desprecio hizo que el finlandés frenase el paso cuando estaba cerca de ella.

-          Jo-der si tanto asco te doy me piro.-dijo él levantando los brazos, defendiéndose de la mirada de Sandra.

-          Harías bien.-le invitó, pero él demostró que sus intenciones de cumplir los deseos de Sandra no eran más que falacias.- ¿Nunca haces nada por los demás? Como irte a la mierda, o algo así.

-          No te creas.-se apoyó en la misma zona de la valla protectora que estaba Sandra, y esta achinaba los ojos como si intentase explicar el motivo de la presencia del piloto. Él bebió de su botellín, el enésimo.- Suelo hacer muchas cosas por los demás, pero ellos no se dan cuenta.

-          Pero irte a la mierda no entra entre ellas.

-          No, esa no, siempre se me olvida.-se hacía el gracioso irritante, y a ella le parecía más lo segundo que lo primero. De hecho, lo primero no lo veía en kilómetros a la redonda.

-          Eres un—

-          Eh, eh. Relax. Toma un trago.-le ofreció el botellín, el cual ella cogió encantada y lo lanzó por la borda. Kimi se giró lentamente hacia el mar, que estaba oscuro por las horas, y obviamente no dio con él.- Ahí te has pasado.

-          Qué coño quieres.-insistía una agotada Sandra.- Te recuerdo que Nico no está para defenderte.

-          ¿Me vas a pegar?-se reía.

-          No me pruebes.

-          Vale, vale.-alzó las manos. Sandra empezaba a vislumbrar que el piloto llevaba demasiadas cervezas.- Tu amiguita está bailando con el rubio este, Hülkenberg.-parecía no recordar su nombre, pero la chica entendía que era una mera forma de ofenderle.- Ya parece que se le ha pasado el cabreo.

-          ¿De qué vas? ¿Vienes aquí a burlarte de mis amigos?

-          Vengo a explicarte -pronunció más de la cuenta esa palabra.- por qué estáis tan cabreados.

-          ¿Y por qué merezco tal honor?-bromeó ella con mucha furia.

-          No lo mereces, pero a Hülkenberg no se lo voy a contar porque me ha empujado, y a Nico no le he encontrado.-se giró en busca del alemán mirando hacia la zona donde había fiesta, en la popa. Ellos, desde la proa y en solitario, se quedaban en silencio, y Sandra barajaba si irse o pararse a escuchar la excusa que le pondría Kimi.

-          Que la vaya a escuchar no significa que la vaya a creer, ni mucho menos que cambie mi opinión sobre ti.-él rió.

-          No, si puedes seguir odiándome, tú a mí también me caes mal, pero es que veras, te sorprenderá pero no me gusta que la gente piense mal de mí. No al menos sin motivo.-intentó explicarse, pero su cara mostraba ese tono irónico que tanto molestaba a Sandra.- Verás, si soy hijo de puta, lo soy, y no me importa que me lo llames. Pero lo de hoy no ha sido mi lado hijo de puta ¿Entiendes?-tenía pocas ganas de explicarle a la chica todo lo que acababa de pasar, y ella se daba cuenta.

-          Me importa bien poco tu excusa.

-          Pero la vas a escuchar.

-          ¿Por qué?

-          Porque a mí me da igual que pienses que he intentado hacer daño a tu amiguita o al rubio ese…lo que no voy a permitir es que me llaméis de todo porque penséis que he hecho daño a mi amigo.

-          O sea, que Yaiza no es tu amiga.-él puso cara como de que ella decía algo obvio, y Sandra por un momento se lamentó de ver eso, pues se sentía fatal por Yaiza.- Eres un—

\-          Que no sea mi amiga, no significa que no me caiga bien.-ella no supo cómo responder a eso.- Cada uno denomina amigo a lo que quiere. Me parece perfecto que tú le llames amigo a Nico uno y a Nico dos en menos de una semana… Yo no soy de esos, a mí me hace falta más tiempo.

-          Llevas un buen ritmo con Yaiza, entonces, jodiéndola como lo has hecho hoy.

-          Que la gente no interprete el lado bueno de mis acciones es algo que debería preocuparme, lo reconozco, pero me la suda tanto como que tú me odies… Que te recuerdo te he dicho me da igual.

-          Y sin embargo insistes en explicarme tu acción.

-          Eeeexacto.-ella se dio cuenta de que hasta que no acabase su discurso no se iba a poder marchar de allí. Rezaba mentalmente por ver a Nico aparecer por algún lado, pero este no daba señales.- Mira, ninguno ¿eh? Ninguno de los que hay al otro lado de donde estamos es tan amigo mío como lo es Seb. Y mira que a los otros les conozco desde que era bastante joven.

-          Entonces tu fórmula de que necesitas tiempo para ser amigo de alguien aquí se rompe.

-          Entonces entiende de una vez que si llamo a Seb amigo, pocas intenciones tendría de joderle esta noche.-Sandra volvía a quedarse sin frase.- Estará enfadado, no lo negaré, pero ya se le pasará y se dará cuenta de mi… Bondad.-se rió de esta última palabra, pero Sandra seguía tan seria como antes.

-          Qué pretendes con todo esto.

-          Que Seb espabile y deje de pensar en Yai, ya sea para bien porque hagan las paces o para mal y no vuelva a mirarla a la cara. Pero que espabile.

-          Es mayorcito para saber lo que hace.

-          Te voy a poner un ejemplo, Sandra.-el que la nombrase hizo que ella mostrase un leve interés en ese ejemplo que tantos segundos costó a Kimi crear.- Ponte que tú esta noche te acuestas conmigo.

-          Venga, hasta lue—

-          No, no, escucha. Ponte que te acuestas conmigo. Sin motivo aparente, te acuestas conmigo. Y Nico te ve cómo te vas conmigo. ¿Te sitúas?-ella asintió con rabia.- Imagina que Nico se pone contigo como Seb con Yai. De no hablaros, ni miraros, pero obviamente de seguir coladito por ti. ¿Me vas siguiendo?-asintió con más rabia, pues no quería que parase de hablar.- Vale, ahora vamos al grano. ¿Te gustaría verle montado en un coche a 300 por hora en su estado?

-          ¿Su estado?

-          Deprimido, moñas, vagabundeando por la vida, y sin apenas hablar. ¿Te gustaría?

-          Hay algunos fallos en tu ejemplo.-él abrió los ojos como si esperase la enumeración.- Primero, Nico y yo somos… algo, por tanto ahí cambia la cosa, ya que Seb y Yai no eran nada.-él lo aceptó.- Segundo, supuestamente sois los suficientemente profesionales como para concentraros en una carrera y olvidar lo que pasa fuera.

-          Vale, acepto tus comentarios, ahora te hago yo los míos. Cambia el nombre de todos los del ejemplo y pon los reales, con sus variables, las que has dicho, sí… y ahora añade otra.-se acercó a ella.- Ninguno conocéis a Seb como lo hago yo, y mira que he de conocerle para estar preocupado.- hubo otro silencio entre ambos, y Sandra sintió por algún lugar de su mente que delante suya había una persona, no un ser despreciable. Aunque su odio hacia él seguía intacto, podía mantener una conversación.

-          Si tanto te importa tu amigo, se lo deberías decir, no montar estos numeritos que creo yo no ayudarán a que se olvide de Yai.

-          ¿Quieres que se olvide de tu amiga?

-          Quiero lo mejor para mi amiga. No sé si es que Seb se olvide de ella, que lo haga Lewis, o que no lo haga ninguno. Yo quiero que la que este bien es ella. Y después de esta noche sé que no lo va a estar.

No quiso escuchar más de las palabras de Kimi y se fue hacia la popa del barco, en donde allí finalmente vio a Nico, que estaba sentado en una especie de tumbona. Hacia el camino al asiento vio al barquero Frank, que intentaba ligar con una de las amigas de Kimi, sin resultado. Se dejó caer a su lado y este la miraba.

-          ¿Hablabas con Kimi?

-          Parecido.-no le apetecía contar la historia entera, pero Nico parecía insistir.- Nada, que lo hace para ayudar a Seb a que haga las paces con Yai.

-          Me lo imaginé.-Sandra se ofendió.

-          ¿Por qué siempre tienes una buena imagen de él? No lo entiendo, de verdad.

-          ¿Te das cuenta de que siempre me preguntas lo mismo?

-          Sí ¿Y?

-          Pues que para que me hagas esa pregunta, he debido tener razón todas las veces y acertar con sus intenciones.-Sandra fue a hablar pero su cerebro se paró tanto como ella, pues sabían que Nico llevaba razón. Si Kimi no hubiese hecho algo bueno, Nico no tendría por qué haber reprochado a Sandra que el finlandés era buen tipo, y por tanto, Sandra no tendría por qué preguntarle a su chico que a qué venía pensar bien de él.- Sandra, Kimi es raro, mucho, yo no sé nada de él, pero no creo que sea mala persona. Y sé la amistad que tiene con Seb.

-          Me parece muy bien que intente ayudar a su amigo, pero para ello ha tenido que joder a Yai. Y a Hülk.

-          Sí, lo sé. Efectos secundarios, supongo. Pero créeme, ya lo solucionará.

-          No le veo pidiendo perdón.

-          Lo hará a su manera, espero.-pausaron.- ¿A ti te ha hablado mal ahora?

-          Él habla mal siempre, sus formas son odiosas.

-          Sí, sí.-reía.- pero ¿Te ha insultado o burlado de ti?

-          No, estaba interesado en explicarme su plan.-se burlaba ahora de Kimi con la forma en la que decía plan.

-          Es un paso, entonces.

-          Me sigue cayendo mal.

-          Y me parece perfecto.-dio un beso a su chica, que estaba acurrucada en su lado, porque empezaba a refrescar. Pasó un brazo por encima de ella.

-          Hace frío, y yo parezco una puta.-él rió.

-          ¿Has visto a esas? Lo que me extrañaría es que no lo fuesen de verdad.-Sandra rió el comentario mientras observaban a las amigas de Kimi, que sin duda aparentaban más profesar ese trabajo que Sandra.

-          ¿Hablaste con Seb?-Sandra se acordó de la otra parte de los damnificados.

-          Sí, estaba un poco pachucho, pero bueno, se le pasará. Me he metido con Kimi y no me ha apoyado mucho, supongo que habrá entendido la acción oculta en el plan.

-          Pues no ha funcionado mucho…-miraban a Seb, que estaba sentado en la otra punta, en uno de los paseítos que llevaban de proa a popa en el barco, mientras Yai y Nico se reían en medio de donde estaba todo el mogollón de gente.

-          Dice que no sabe si quiere hablar con ella o no.

-          ¿Por?

-          Hombre, supongo que seguirá mosqueado, y verla con el chico con el que se acostó supongo que le quita las pocas ganas que tenga.-Sandra apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Nico, y este dejó caer la suya hacia su lado unos segundos. Luego se quitó la americana y se la puso por encima a Sandra, que suspiraba al sentir menos frío que previamente. Le agarró la mano como agradecimiento y allí se quedaron viendo el panorama.

Les costó mucho esfuerzo que Frank, más borracho que cualquiera, consiguiese dejarles la barquita para salir de allí de vuelta al hotel. “Me la robaréis”, insistía el anciano, pero los chicos estaban tan cansados que ya no sabía cómo explicarle que no.

-          Te llevamos de vuelta a la orilla, en serio.- Hülkenberg era el más desesperado, junto a Yaiza, que esperaba a poder bajar desde lo alto de un cojín con los zapatos en la mano.

-          ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Pero primero bajan las señoritas.-protestaba el hombre.

-          ¡Yo no puedo ni andar! Ayúdame por fa.-le pidió a Nico, y este se disculpó del señor y ayudó a bajar a Yaiza. Ahora a ambos les importaba poco dónde se tocaban, pues estaban derrotados. El otro Nico ayudó también a bajar a Sandra, que más que cansada tenía sueño y frío. Antes de que Nico pudiese bajar, se le coló Frank, refunfuñando que no iba a ser el último, y el alemán decidió no protestarle. Una vez en la barca, Frank les acercó a la orilla y dudó entre si pedirles dinero por el viaje o no, pero se acordó de dónde venía y se calló tras despedirse con piropos a Sandra y Yaiza.

Cogieron un taxi y bajaron en la puerta del hotel. Sandra y Nico bajaron los primeros, y Yaiza, que iba en el asiento de adelante, se esperó para pedir ayuda entre sollozos. Hülkenberg abrió su puerta y la cogió en brazos. Ella se acurrucó en su hombro y antes de que llegasen al ascensor, se quedó dormida. Todos se bajaron en la planta segunda, y Nico se quedó con Sandra en su habitación. Se despidieron del otro Nico, que apenas podía moverse con Yaiza encima, pero todos estaban tan cansados que ni si quiera se acordaron en ayudar al chico a abrir la puerta de Yaiza.

-          Vale, concentración.-decía él mientras buscaba el bolso de la chica. Con el cual no dio. Llamó a la puerta de al lado y abrió Sandra.- ¿El bolso de Yai?-Sandra se quedó ojiplática, pero fue el propio Nico el que lo recordó.- Mierda, se lo quitó cuando estábamos bailando.

-          ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? No vamos a volver.

-          Ni de coña.-cada vez le dolían más los brazos y Yaiza parecía cada vez más dormida.- ¿De esto no dan copias abajo, no?

-          Y menos si te ven llevándola así…

-          Bueno déjalo, que duerma en mi cuarto.-se despidió de Sandra y esta se metió en su habitación. Pensó en si habían estado hablando mucho Nico y ella, porque su chico estaba ya durmiendo en la cama. Pero le importó tan poco que se metió con el vestido tal cual entre las sábanas a dormir con él.

Abriéndose el ascensor en la planta tres, Nico hacía malabares para intentar sacar su tarjeta de la cartera, que a su vez intentaba sacar del bolsillo. Una vez lo hubo conseguido, abrió su puerta y la maldijo por el sonidito que esta hace cuando se abre, pero mucho más maldijo el ruido espantoso que tuvo que hacer para cerrarla. Entró y tumbó a Yaiza con sutileza sobre su cama.

-          Hoy estoy cansado…-le contaba a una dormida Yaiza.- Así que espero que me disculpes que te cambie de ropa más rápido.- Empezó a quitarle el vestido intentando no mirar, y rápidamente le puso una camiseta suya que pilló en la silla y que terminó siendo su polo de trabajo. También le puso unos pantalones de gimnasio cortos. La metió en la cama y esta se acurrucó por la grata sensación. Ahora Nico debatía en dónde dormir, pues su cuarto tenía sólo una cama. La idea de dormir con ella no era opción, así que acabó cogiendo una de las almohadas y se abrazó a ella en la gran butaca que tienen esos cuartos cerca de la terraza. Se echó una manta por encima recién sacada del armario, y con más dolor de espalda que un anciano, se quedó dormido. Y en apenas unas horas se despertó con más dolor del que sentía en un inicio, y suplicó a todos los dioses que le llevasen a la ducha. Se levantó como pudo y miró el reloj: las nueve y media. Era demasiado pronto pero su espalda le impedía volver a dormirse, así que optó por esa ducha caliente sobre su columna. Se metió en el baño y el pequeño portazo de la puerta despertó a Yaiza, que se acurrucaba sobre unas sábanas que descubrió rápido no eran suyas, pues la orientación de la habitación era opuesta a la de su cuarto, y dejaba la terraza a la izquierda de donde ella dormía. Sin embargo, el cuarto le era conocido, y su susto fue mayor cuando vio que llevaba puesto un polo de Force India. Se llevó las manos a la boca y gritó el nombre del dueño del mismo. Este salió corriendo como pudo con sólo el pantalón del pijama, pues estaba a medio desvestir. Algo que terminó de asustar a la chica.

-          Dime que no, por favor dime que—

-          ¡No, no, no!-se apresuró, y ella respiró más tranquila.- Te quedaste dormida y tu bolso sigue en el barco, así que no había más remedio que quedarte aquí. Perdona.

-          Joder.-ella se lamentaba y le dolía el pecho por intentar respirar todo lo que había soportado mientras suplicaba que no hubiese vuelto a pasar.- Perdona, es que no me acuerdo de nada.

-          Ya, es que te quedaste dormida como un lirón.-él se reía, y ella se contagió, y de repente miró el torso de Nico que se sintió avergonzado tanto como ella y volvió a esconderse en el baño.- ¡Me ducho y ya luego si quieres hazlo tú!

-          Sí, sí.-dijo ella.  A los pocos segundos, llamaron a la puerta, y ella no supo si debía abrir o no, pero Nico le animaba a hacerlo desde el baño. Por suerte no era nadie indebido.

-          Hola Nico.-el tocayo venía con cara de sueño.- Me pregunto por qué madrugamos tanto.

-          Y yo. Oye, que he habado con Kimi…-Yaiza cerró los ojos como si fuese una pesadilla, y él se rio.- Dice que sí te dejaste el bolso, no sé si Nico te ha dicho que—

-          Sí, sí, estoy al tanto.

-          Y eso, que luego te lo da cuando te vea.-ella dejó de restregarse la cara con la mano y de despeinarse y miró a su amigo.- Le iba a decir que me lo diese a mí pero me ha colgado antes.

-          Vale, pues ya le veré luego. Gracias.-le movió un poco el pelo y este se fue por donde vino. Regresó al cuarto de Sandra, en donde ella se ponía espuma en el pelo tras una ducha. Estaba sólo cubierta por una toalla blanca típica de hotel.

-          Qué imagen más bonita por la mañana.

-          Pero si me has visto antes.

-          Pero tenía legañas en los ojos aún.-la abrazó por detrás y la dio un beso en el cuello.- Qué bien hueles.

-          A agua y jabón…-se rieron y se avergonzaron de ser tan moñas. Salieron del baño y fueron hacia el dormitorio y allí Sandra se puso a buscar qué ponerse.- ¿Hoy es día de relax?

-          Día de relax.-afirmó. Así que Sandra se puso lo más cómodo que encontró y se fueron a desayunar al buffet, en donde al rato se les unieron Nico y Yaiza.

El desayuno fue tan silencioso que hasta Rosberg pensó que se dormiría sobre el plato. El único comentario de la velada lo hizo el otro Nico, asegurando que se iba a echar una siesta tan grande que alucinarían todos, algo que parecieron secundar sus compañeros. Cuando habían acabado y cuando pretendían volver a sus habitaciones a dormir –pese a que eran sólo las once de la mañana- a Yaiza la interrumpieron en el pasillo hacia el ascensor. Era Kimi y llevaba su bolso en la mano.

-          Gracias.-dijo ella seca y brusca, y acto seguido pretendió irse, pero él la mandó un mensaje.

-          Interpretas las cosas de la forma en la que no son, ya te lo dije ayer.-insistía en que Yaiza se diese cuenta de que él no pretendía haberles fastidiado.

-          Y tú las pones en marcha de la forma equivocada.-se despidió de él con una sonrisa que no terminó de descifrar, y se metió en el ascensor en donde los otros tres mantenían pulsado el botón de espera, el cual soltaron.

-          Imbécil.-Nico Hülkenberg rompió el hielo, y la furia con la que dijo ese insulto le provocó un dolor muy agudo en su dolorida espalda.

-          ¿Pero qué te ha pasado a ti?-Sandra se preocupó.

-          No durmáis en los sofás, son matadores.-Yaiza se sorprendió.

\-        ¿Has dormido en el sofá?-él asentía mientras se encogía hacia sus piernas intentando aliviar el dolor. Cuando se levantó de nuevo, cuando el ascensor paró en la segunda planta, vio que Yaiza seguía observándole.

\-         Ay, no iba a dormir contigo, imagina que te despiertas conmigo al lado, te da un ataque.-ella no pudo evitar reír e inconscientemente le dio un golpe en el brazo que hizo que se tambalease.- Au, au, au.-volvía a quejarse de la espalda, y el otro Nico se despidió de ellas mientras pulsaba el botón 3 y ayudaba a su tocayo a erguirse.

El domingo se acabó para los cuatro, pues no se despertaron nada más que para cenar, y sólo los dos chicos bajaron al buffet y lo hicieron a deshora. Ellas se reunieron en el cuarto de Yaiza, ya que esta era demasiado vaga para ir al de su amiga, y pidieron la comida para llevar a la habitación. Después de comérselo todo, se quedaron dormidas hasta el día siguiente, y dieron gracias a Nico Rosberg que llamaba a su puerta a las nueve en punto. Sandra abrió debatiendo si debía romper su relación con él o no después de hacerla madrugar.

-          ¿Qué haces así aún?-ella iba en pijama, y no quería charlar. Así que él fue al grano.- ¡Que empezáis a trabajar en una hora!-esta se despertó al instante, al igual que Yaiza, que protestaba el madrugón desde la cama. Se vistieron a toda velocidad, y Nico se comía las uñas desde la puerta, pues no quería que llegasen tarde. Cuando estuvieron listas con su ropa de la FIA, corrieron por el pasillo para bajar por la escalera, y al final de esta estaba el otro Nico, con un plato con croissants y dos zumos de bote.

-          ¿Y esto?-dijo Yaiza alterada, y se dio cuenta de que los cuatros iban uniformados para sus empresas, algo que le hizo gracia.

-          Me ha mandado un mensaje diciendo que no os daba tiempo a desayunar, y yo llevaba media hora esperando abajo sentado, así que bueno, os lo saco así coméis algo de camino.

-          Ay, que amor.-Sandra sintió pasión por Nico, que sonreía como un niño y negaba como si no quisiese aceptarlo.

Salieron corriendo acompañadas de los dos chicos, y cuando entraron a los diez minutos por la entrada al circuito, cada uno fue por su lado tras despedirse. Sandra y Yaiza comprobaron que llegaban con diez minutos de antelación pese a las prisas, así que decidieron ir andando con calma, para no llegar sudadas y sin oxígeno al hospitality. Allí esperaban John y otros cuatro becarios con sus parejas de ayudantes, y una vez se hubieron presentado, estos empezaron a recorrer Albert Park para conocer qué harían esa semana. Dos de las parejas que había como becarias eran de material técnico, por lo que se iban a limitar a grabaciones. John les explicaba a todos que aunque tuviesen funciones diferentes, casi siempre estarían trabajando juntos.

-          Louis, si te mandan a grabar la rueda de prensa, además de ir con Carl -parecía el ayudante, pensó Yaiza.- tendrás que ir con Yaiza y Sandra.-ellas se sintieron importantes al oír su nombre, y eso que no era para nada llamativo.- pues a ellas lo más seguro es que le toque ir a hacer la crónica de la rueda de prensa. Trabajaréis juntos pero cada uno con su especialidad, la cual podrá variar vayamos viendo vuestras capacidades.

La charla fue corta, y a la hora de la comida eran libres y, finalmente, trabajadoras de la FIA. Se quedaron en su hospitality y fueron a su zona de descanso, que era el triple de grande que la más grande de las escuderías, como pasaba con la casa a ruedas. Se sentaron allí y comieron del buffet que servían, que para su gusto era peor que el de Ferrari o Mercedes.

Por la tarde fueron a una de las pequeñas oficinas de trabajo que la FIA tenía montadas por Albert Park, y en la número 3 era donde era la sala de redacción y a la vez, la sala de reuniones. Allí, otra chica llamada Samantha se unió con los becarios para darles su primer horario para la semana. Fue por parejas, hasta que tocó la de Sandra y Yaiza.

-          Hola chicas, sentaos.-invitó a que ocupasen las sillas de enfrente a su mesa. Ellas accedieron.- Veréis, esta semana es una locura, así que tenéis que estar al 100% en todo, porque un pequeño fallo estropea el siguiente acto que tenga lugar.-asentían.- Durante mañana y el miércoles os encargaréis de supervisar las entrevistas o reportajes que tienen organizados estas escuderías.-les pasó su horario, que a primera vista era indescifrable. Tenían a Ferrari, Marusia, Toro Rosso y McLaren.- He repartido el trabajo entre todos así la primera semana no es tan agotadora.-señaló con un boli otra zona del horario.- Estas son las horas a las que son las grabaciones, y estas.-cambió la dirección del puntero.- son las zonas del circuito y ambientes donde tendrán lugar. Siempre viene señalado, si es en exterior, interior, dentro del circuito, fuera… Nunca os dejéis engañar por los medios si os dicen que es en interior cuando es exterior. Sobre todo en esa opción, pues querrán fisgonear por las zonas de las escuderías que tal vez ellos no tienen programadas.

-          Aha.-Yaiza asentía y Sandra se limitaba a escuchar para no perder detalle.

-          No tendréis que formar parte del trabajo de los medios, que son estos.-señaló otra columna que mostraba el nombre del medio y los encargados de realizar los reportajes o entrevistas.- Simplemente supervisar que no hagan nada indebido.

-          ¿Cómo qué?

-          Eso os lo explicarán los encargados de prensa de cada escudería. Tal vez a Sky le toca entrevistar a Sebastian Vettel –Yaiza tragó saliva- y tanto Red Bull como él tienen acordado que no se le pregunte sobre su padre, por ejemplo, por tanto, tendréis que acordar con Red Bull y con el medio cómo se llevará a cabo el trabajo periodístico.

-          Supervisar todo.-resumió Yaiza, y Samantha asintió.

-          Eso mañana y el miércoles. El jueves tenéis que ir a la Rueda de Prensa de la FIA y ayudar en la redacción de la crónica oficial, pero eso pasaros el miércoles por aquí y lo ponemos al día. ¿Vale?-ambas asintieron, y tras varias indicaciones más, salieron por la puerta, parándose en el paseo a analizar su horario de dos días.

-          ¡Mira, van a entrevistar a Jenson los de la televisión francesa! En el exterior… No pone donde ¿Deberíamos saberlo?

-          Mira –señaló Sandra a una de las columnas que Samantha no había explicado.- aquí pone la localización, supongo… ¿Qué será esto?

-          Zona de descanso de McLaren.-explicó.

-          ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-          Había un cartel con estas iniciales en la puerta de donde Ferrari. Tiene sentido, si lo piensas…

Asintieron y siguieron analizando lo que ponía su horario de camino al hotel en donde se morían de ganas de sentarse a cenar. Una cena que fue rápida pues los chicos aún no habían llegado. Subieron a sus habitaciones y prepararon todo para la mañana siguiente, pues se levantaban a las 8.30 de la mañana.

-          Creo que esto va a ser un trabajo matador…vamos a necesitar más que paciencia-decía Sandra. Yaiza asentía con una sonrisa.

-          ¿Y lo que vamos a aprender qué? Me encanta. ¿A ti no?

-          Hombre, no era mi intención acabar de periodista…

-          ¡Pero mira donde estás!-intentaba animarla. Sandra sonrió y le dio la razón.- Yo aquí trabajo hasta de masajista de pies.-A Sandra le pareció recordar esa frase de algo, pero no fue hasta un rato pasado cuando se acordó de que ella misma se la había dicho a Sebastian. Fue a decírselo a Yaiza, pero recordó que no era bueno hablar de él, y más después de lo que pasó en el barco de Kimi.

Durmieron rápido, y sólo la llamada de Nico a Sandra para contarle qué tal el día de entrenos alargó esa espera de coger la cama.

Tanto el martes como el miércoles se hizo eterno para las chicas, que fueron de un lado para otro supervisando todo lo que mandaba su horario. Algo que el martes a primera hora era asombroso y novedoso cuando la cadena británica entrevistaba en los al rededores del circuito a Fernando Alonso, el miércoles a última hora con la televisión francesa entrevistando a Jules Bianchi se hacía interminable.

Ese día sí cenaron con los dos Nicos, pero apenas aprovecharon para charlar pues ellas estaban muertas de cansancio. Recuperaron fuerzas ya que el jueves tocaba rueda de prensa, y puesto que el miércoles a última hora tuvieron que ir a la redacción a recoger los informes, no fue hasta entonces cuando vieron los pilotos que la formaban: Felipe Massa, Fernando Alonso, Kevin Magnussen, Daniel Ricciardo, Sebastian Vettel y Lewis Hamilton.

-          Qué casualidad.-dijo Yaiza, disgustada. Sandra la dio un abrazo antes de irse a su cuarto a dormir, y a las once de la mañana, volvía a estar llamando a su puerta para ir a desayunar juntas. Iban con calma, pues la rueda de prensa era a las tres.

-          Suerte que nos iba a encantar este trabajo.-Yaiza rió, pues no tenía nada de ganas de ir a la rueda de prensa. Una vez allí, saludó a los dos becarios que tomarían imágenes y ella se sentó en tercera fila junto a Sandra y esperaron a que llegasen los pilotos.

El primero en mirarlas fue Dani, que entró sonriente y saludó a todos con amabilidad. Ellas le correspondieron, como todos los periodistas. Ambas intentaron mostrarse frías ante la presencia de los pilotos, pero cuando notaron los ojos de Sebastian y Lewis no pudieron evitar mirarse entre ellas. Sin embargo los cuatro mantuvieron la compostura.

La rueda de prensa demostró ser un infierno para los pilotos, y Yaiza intentó tomar todas las notas posibles, mientras que Sandra apuntaba cuando esta le decía algo parecido a “escribe que me pierdo”, porque no había conseguido acabar de apuntar la anterior respuesta.

La concentración era tal que no se daba cuenta de cuando escribía “Vettel” o “Hamilton” en su hoja, sino que era como un método directo de escritura. Luego fueron a la reunión con los editores, que no eran muchos, y allí escucharon lo que barajaban para completar el informe oficial. Ambas no aportaron nada, pues todo lo que habían tomado de nota lo habían hecho los demás también. Ambas se sintieron decaídas, pero cuando Samantha se despidió de ellas con un “gran trabajo” se les pasó.

Tras sentirse realizadas se fueron a comer, ya que habían quedado con Jenson, al que no veían desde que supervisaron una entrevista suya, y Jessica, a la que hacía días que no veían por su ausencia vacacional de fin de semana. Les pusieron al día de todo, incluso del incidente en el barco de Kimi, siendo esta la primera vez que sacaban el tema. Pero lo hicieron con tanta normalidad que asumieron que todo había quedado a un lado de sus vidas. Algo que las animó a afrontar el fin de semana de Gran Premio con ánimo. Y con muchos, muchos nervios.

 


	10. El Ying y el Yang

Si la rueda de prensa del jueves fue aburrida, la del viernes fue incluso peor. Con todo el jaleo que supuso organizarla, ni Sandra ni Yaiza tuvieron un respiro para comprobar el resultado de los libres. Empezaban a cuestionarse si en su trabajo sería importante llevar al día la actualidad del deporte, o si simplemente trabajarían como una empresa participativa en la Fórmula 1 pero ajena a este.

Durante la conferencia de la FIA, los líderes de las escuderías se mostraban más adormilados que los propios pilotos, y demostraban con sus caras que el poner una rueda de prensa a las seis y media de la tarde no era algo que viniese bien a nadie. A lo largo de la misma, y puesto que el tema principal era abarrotar a preguntas a Stefano Domenicalli sobre el estado de los Ferrari, y a Christian Horner sobre el de los Red Bull, las chicas pasaron el rato debatiendo sobre qué hora sería en España, la cual sin duda sería muy diferente a la que ellas levaban.

Ni siquiera las caras de Domenicali o Horner animaban a los periodistas a cesar su cuestionario, y sólo cuando empezaron a repetir las respuestas por enésima vez pareció entrarles en la cabeza que aquellos hombres se querían ir a descansar. Una vez finalizada la rueda de prensa, las chicas fueron a la oficina general de redacción a aportar sus apuntes, y esta vez por suerte si tuvieron que intervenir, pues todos debatían con ahínco qué temas deberían tratar en el informe oficial, ya que todas las respuestas dadas por los líderes de escudería eran iguales.

Tras casi una hora de debate periodístico, se fueron hacia el Paddock para volver al hotel. Fue el primer día de su estancia en Melbourne en el que no se sorprendieron de ver a alguien o a algo por allí, ya era todo de la familia. Por el camino se cruzaron con Fernando Alonso y Pedro De la Rosa, y Yaiza y Sandra aseguraban que ambos eran los pilotos a los que más veían por aquellos mundos, algo que en el fondo les molestaba pues eran los únicos con los que casi no habían tenido palabra.

Casi antes de llegar a la salida del circuito, se encontraron con los dos Nicos, Jenson, Dani y un silencioso Lewis, que hablaban plácidamente sobre la sesión de entrenamientos vespertina. Las chicas se unieron al pequeño grupo sin molestar mucho, y debatiendo internamente si la presencia de Lewis en el mismo círculo social de Yaiza sería algo positivo o negativo para el camino de vuelta al hotel. Pero pareció ser lo primero, ya que apenas se miraron, y si lo hacían eran completando el conjunto de miradas del resto, ya que por algún motivo, Lewis o Yaiza llevaban la palabra.

Los de Mercedes parecían encantados con sus resultados, y Dani pese a los de Red Bull tampoco parecía muy desanimado. Jenson en cambio mantenía su cara de no entender qué pasaba con su escudería por segundo año consecutivo, pero no borraba su sonrisa. El Nico de Force India por su parte se mantenía un poco callado, porque se había salido en la segunda tanda y no le apetecía mucho hablar. Yaiza quiso hacerle alguna carantoña animada, igual que Sandra, pero ambas se miraron previamente y decidieron que mejor esperarse a que Lewis no estuviese delante.

Les pareció más que satisfactorio que Lewis estuviese con todos ellos, y que finalmente hablase con una normalidad que hiciese olvidar lo ocurrido, pero aun así Yaiza prefirió no mantener palabra directa con él, aunque se moría de ganas de preguntarle algo sobre su Mercedes. Por al menos entablar algún tipo de conversación.

En la llegada al hotel, las visitas inesperadas se multiplicaron, y Sebastian, mucho más sinsustancia que Lewis, saludó al grupo con un hola general y le pidió a Dani que le acompañase un momento, yéndose a continuación por un lado bajo la mirada de lo que quedaba de grupo, que prefirió no hablar de la visita del alemán porque tendrían que sacar un tema que tal vez provocaba la marcha de otro de sus miembros.

Mientras terminaban de hablar en el hall y se citaban para dentro de media hora en el buffet, Kimi bajaba sus escaleras con ropa de calle y se disponía a irse por ahí a cenar sin compañía. Pasó por el lado del grupito, y soltó un saludo bastante brusco y seco que según las miradas del círculo, iba dirigido sólo a Yaiza, pues se la quedaron mirando como observando su ausencia de respuesta. Ella no se dio cuenta, y se fue con Sandra a la habitación queriendo no darle importancia. Ni siquiera se quitaron la ropa de trabajo, pues no estaban dispuestas a cambiarse a ropa de calle para en una hora ponerse de nuevo el pijama. Así que esperaron la hora de la cena hablando.

-          ¿De verdad me saludaba a mí?

-          Yo que le estaba mirando he visto que sólo te miraba a ti.-explicaba Sandra.- Otra cosa es que fuese general pero se fijase sólo en ti, quién sabe.

-          En fin… Mañana clasificación.-Yaiza quiso ignorar el tema, y Sandra lo aprobó cogiendo su horario, el mismo que le dieron esa mañana sobre el fin de semana de Gran Premio. Y este estaba compuesto por cinco hojas para cada una, con doble cara. Resoplaron mientras se sentaban en las butacas a leerlo.

-          ¿No vamos a la rueda de prensa del domingo?-Sandra parecía sorprendida.

-          No… Parece que sólo a la del sábado. Vaya chasco… Para una rueda de prensa que quería presenciar…-siguieron mirando su horario.

-          ¡Anda! Si lo pone abajo del todo, en otros eventos: tenemos que ir al parque cerrado de pilotos tras la carrera, a supervisar las entrevistas y darles paso a los medios.

-          Bueno, algo es algo.

-          ¿Qué tendremos que hacer?

-          Ni idea, espero que nos lo expliquen. Darles paso sin más o algo, llevarles a los pilotos…

-          ¿Eso no lo hacían los de prensa de las escudería?-Yaiza asintió.

-          Pues entonces tendremos que llevar a los jefes de prensa para que estos lleven a sus pilotos…

-          ¿Y yo qué pinto? Poco puedo ayudar.-Sandra no entendía su labor en el parque cerrado.

-          Ambas tendremos que supervisar la laaaarga lista de periodistas que tendrán derecho a pregunta y esas cosas.-Sandra seguía sin entender su papel.- Yo qué sé Sandra, a lo mejor tú vas leyendo el papel con los que hablan y no, y si habla otro me avisas y yo les parto las narices-se rieron.- Si lo piensas yo tampoco pinto mucho, al fin y al cabo siempre tenemos a alguien por delante de la FIA haciendo el trabajo…

-          Somos becarias, qué esperas.

Cuando pasó la media hora bajaron al hall para ir a cenar, y por el camino ambas suplicaban en silencio que Lewis llegase con alguien o que ya hubiese llegado, pero no de forma individual, pues encontrarse las dos con él iba a ser algo bastante incómodo. Pero el inglés aún no estaba, y sí lo hacía Hülkenberg.

-          Ohhh.-Yaiza se le acercó y le dio un abrazo, y este lo recibió sin entender a qué venía.- Es que te lo quería dar antes pero me daba cosa con Lewis.

-          Ah…-seguía un poco perdido- ¿A qué se debe?-rió.

-          Jo, que me enteré luego que te saliste, esas cosas no molan.-él asintió entendiendo el abrazo y empezó a negar con una sonrisa.

-          No importa, tranquila, me pasa a menudo, luego lo arreglo en carrera.-dijo orgulloso, haciéndolas reír mientras Sandra imitaba a su amiga dándole un abrazo al alemán. A continuación llegó el tocayo con Lewis, y todo fue tan extraño como al principio.

-          Eh, eh.-Nico llamaba la atención al otro Nico, que soltaba a Sandra en el acto riendo. Rosberg cogió a su chica y le dio un beso, y los cinco esperaron a Jenson, Jessica, que seguro que venía, y Dani, que no tenían claro si lo haría o no. Se hizo un silencio bastante incómodo tras el beso de la pareja, pues los otros tres no sabían dónde meterse. Sandra se dio cuenta y decidió separarse un poco de su chico, aunque no le hacía gracia, pues llevaba toda la semana alejada de él por el trabajo. Una vez llegó la otra pareja, y esperaron a Dani, que apareció, entraron al buffet y cogieron una mesa grande. Se quedaron Dani y Lewis reservándola mientras los otros cogían la comida, y Nico y Sandra se fueron por un lado para tener un poco de intimidad.- ¿Cómo te ha ido la primera semana?

-          Horrible, en serio. Entre que no hacemos nada y tenemos que estar en todo… Yo no sé si esto es periodismo.

-          Lo es, lo es, créeme, lo llevo viendo mucho tiempo. Periodismo no es sólo coger un micro y hacer preguntas, también organiza—

-          No me des clases, por favor, que es la hora de la cena.-suplicó, y él rió aceptando no darle una charla.- ¿Tú qué tal? Supongo que animadísimo.

-          Tengo ganas, tengo ganas. A ver si sale bien la carrera.

-          ¿La clasificación que—

-          Es la hora de la cena, Sandra, no me hables de trabajo.-la imitó, dándole esta un pequeño golpe en el brazo aceptando con ello no interrogarle. Esperaban a que el señor de los fritos pasase por la plancha unos filetes de ternera, y mientras él acariciaba el pelo de la chica.

-          ¿Y si duermes en mi cuarto hoy? Casi no te he visto en toda la semana.-la cara del chico mostraba rabia, y con una mueca rápida le hizo saber a Sandra que no iba a ser posible.

-          Nosotros dormimos hoy en el hospitality.-ella aceptó.

-          ¿Y qué hacéis cenando aquí? La comida de Mercedes estaba muy rica.

-          Teníamos que pasarnos a por unas cosas. Jenson y Lewis no, pero al menos han querido cenar con nosotros como detalle.-Sandra se extrañó aún más por la presencia del inglés de Mercedes.

-          ¿Todo bien con Lewis?

-          Sí, sí, esta semana ha estado como siempre, no sé si es que se le ha pasado el mosqueo, o…

-          A Yai ni la ha mirado.

-          Ya bueno, pero al menos no ha salido corriendo, pensemos que es un punto.-Nico parecía contento.

-          Me alegro de que estés así de alegre.-se lo hizo saber, y él volvió a sonreír y le dio un beso, mientras el hombre de los fritos esperaba a que le diesen el plato para dejar la comida. Volvieron a la mesa y cedieron el turno a Lewis y Dani, que se levantaron riendo a saber por qué hacia las bandejas.

La cena fue tranquila. Todos hablaban, pero casi siempre de trabajo. Hablaban de sus coches de forma limitada, pues pese a que había amistad entre muchos de ellos, no iban a destripar secretos de equipo que no debiesen. A veces se provocaban entre ellos, sobre todo Jenson, Dani y Nico a los pilotos de Mercedes, pero estos se mantenían callados y se reían entre ellos para no hablar. Varias veces el de Force India le susurraba a Sandra que eso había cambiado mucho, pues el año pasado preguntaban a Sebastian y Mark, que solía estar con ellos también, sobre el Red Bull y se mantenían tan callados como los Mercedes.

Una vez acabaron, se levantaron hablando por parejas y se fueron hacia la puerta. Allí, los chicos empezaron a irse al paddock para dormir y Sandra y Nico se despidieron lo más fríamente posible, para no irritar a Yaiza, que se burlaba de ellos poniendo morritos por enésima vez. La pareja aprovechó que el otro Nico daba un abrazo a Yaiza de despedida para darse otro beso fugaz. Se rieron mientras se alejaban, como si hubiesen hecho una pillería y su madre no les hubiese descubierto con las manos en la masa.

Ellas no tardaron en dormirse. Se reunieron en la habitación de Sandra media hora para analizar los libres en profundidad y buscaron un vídeo para ver alguna imagen estelar. Se tiraron toda la media hora criticando a Ferrari y McLaren, que pese a que sus pilotos no quedaban en mal puesto, estaban a años luz de lo esperado.

-          Mira que entiendo las preguntas a Domenicali de antes, eh. Madrecita.-decía Sandra viendo el Ferrari de Kimi apenas coger velocidad.

Se fueron a dormir, y por la mañana estaban en pie con más ganas que los otros días, pues tocaba terceros libres y les tocaba Pit Lane. Ambas formaban parte del pequeño grupo de cuatro personas –con ellas incluidas- que vigilaban el box de Toro Rosso para que la prensa no grabase lo que no debía o se acercase demasiado. Por lo general, dejaban que fuesen las otras dos personas, supuestamente con experiencia pues eran de los fijos en la FIA, que hiciesen el trabajo, pero siempre que podían intentaban dejar huella. Yaiza, gracias al aviso de Sandra, llamó la atención dos veces a un periodista belga que intentaba grabar con su cámara el box de Kvyat mientras a este le cambiaban una cosa en la parte trasera del monoplaza. El periodista belga y su cámara se fueron con pocas ganas de protestar y una de las mujeres superiores de la FIA que acompañaban a Sandra y Yaiza, las felicitó. Ellas se chocaron la mano a escondidas, como si hubiesen hecho lo más productivo de su vida.

El hecho de que los motores apenas sonasen las ayudaba a sobrepasar la larga mañana de libres, pues empezaron con los cascos puestos y se los terminaron quitando rápido porque les daban más calor que otra cosa. Mientras los dos coches de la escudería estaban en pista, ambas observaban el movimiento del Pit Lane y del Pit Wall, en los que todos daban vueltas controlando que sus pilotos tuviesen buenos tiempos. Los Toro Rosso llegaron al garaje mucho antes que los demás, y los cuatro de la FIA tuvieron que irse pues los mecánicos iban a trabajar. Por tanto, ellas fueron destinadas a Ferrari junto a otros cinco. Allí esperaron a que llegasen los demás.

-          Ahora acompañad a los pilotos hasta el hospitality.-les explicaba uno de los miembros de la FIA que iban con ellas, que no sabían quién era.- Les intentarán parar los periodistas, y no podemos impedirlo y menos si ellos responden, pero intentad evitar que se acerquen demasiado a las casas de las escuderías.

Ambas asintieron y esperaron a los pilotos. El primero fue Kimi, y cuando este se bajó del coche y terminó de hablar con sus mecánicos durante unos minutos, el mismo miembro de la FIA avisó a Yaiza y Sandra de que estuviesen atentas a su marcha. Cuando Kimi salió por el lado del Pit Lane, ambas salieron andando tras de él. En su entrada al paddock, los periodistas se acercaron corriendo al finlandés con los micrófonos, y entendieron por una vez el mal humor de Kimi, pues era insoportable el conglomerado de gente que se creó alrededor suyo. Puesto que le impedían el paso, decidió parar a contestar a una o dos preguntas de forma fugaz. Las chicas se mantenían tras él, sacando pecho para mostrar su bordado de la FIA y dejar claro que vigilaban a la prensa, los cuales pasaban de ellas e incluso les mostraban faltas de respeto.

-          ¡Au!-Yaiza se quejó de un pisotón del cámara británico que intentaba meterse delante de Kimi, y que ni se fijó en que Yaiza se quejaba y casi le rebana la cabeza con la cámara. Kimi lo observaba y paró de responder al que casualmente era el periodista británico al que acompañaba el agresor de pies.

-          Un poco de cuidado.-le dijo el finlandés, y el cámara, como si se lo mandase su padre, se giró a Yaiza y se disculpó. Esta, que pensaba que le iban a amputar el pie o algo peor, negó diciendo que no pasaba nada y se mantuvo a una distancia justa de aquel alocado cámara. Cuando Kimi acabó de responder, ni se despidió de los periodistas, pero hizo un gesto con la cabeza a las dos chicas, y no se sabe cuál de las dos se sorprendió más.

La prensa se dispersó y Kimi entró por su hospitality. A continuación oyeron un jaleo terrible pues Fernando aparecía con el doble de prensa por su lado, pero sin contestar. Riendo con su fisioterapeuta. Las dos chicas asentían en la lejanía apoyando la decisión de Fernando de ignorar a todo el mundo, pues habían cogido manía a la prensa que recorría el Paddock. Vieron al mismo cámara que pisó a Yaiza correr hacia el piloto español, y ellas se alejaron lo más posible para que no les volviese a agredir.

Fueron a la redacción, a la cual acabaron por coger mucha manía debido a que siempre que entraban por la puerta, se llenaban de estrés. Allí se organizaron para cubrir la clasificación, y empezaron los nervios en las dos chicas, que veían cómo ahora sí que sí empezaba el campeonato.

Sin embargo su _primer día_ de trabajo se vio chafado rápido, ya que Samantha las mandó junto a los otros becarios a la oficina general de la FIA a esperar el tiempo de ir al parque cerrado. Alguno de los chicos preguntó de la forma más amable posible si no podían ver la clasificación desde el Pit Lane o desde algún recinto de la propia FIA, ya que en el hospitality principal, al que les mandaban, no tenían televisiones.

-          No, de momento no, estamos hasta arriba por ser el primer gran premio y es mejor que os quedéis allí.

-          Pero a lo mejor podemos ayudar.-se ofrecía el mismo chico, los demás asentían. Pero Samantha parecía convencida.

-          Os encargaréis del parque cerrado, aquí tenéis las normas.-les entregaron los informes con los nombres de los medios a los que tendrían que vigilar. Todos se sorprendieron, pues tenían el informe del día anterior en el que les explicaban lo mismo, pero por lo visto habían hecho cambios.

Se fueron de la central chapurreando en sus lenguas nativas algo contra la organización de la FIA respecto a sus becarios, y se indignaron pensando que así no aprendería nunca nada _si no nos dejan ir a los sitios cuando más lío hay_ , como decía el joven que se enfrentó a Samantha con su propuesta. No paraba de lloviznar por el circuito, y eso les molestaba tanto como el no poder quedarse cerca de la pista.

Llegaron a la FIA y allí no había más que dos o tres personas, y se cuestionaron de verdad si debían estar allí durante toda la clasificación. Sandra miraba a Yaiza, que se mordía las uñas por no saber qué pasaba en el asfalto, así que se le ocurrió traicionar las órdenes de Samantha.

-          ¿Y si vamos a Mercedes?

-          ¿Qué?-Yaiza estaba intentando oír a lo lejos el ruido de algún motor, pero este año eso era imposible.

-          Que vayamos a Mercedes, a ver desde allí. Tienen televisión ¿sabes?

-          No vamos a poder pasar.

-          Soy casi amiga del recepcionista.-burlaba.- Nico me le presentó, vamos.

Cogió a su amiga por la mano y salieron sin que las viese nadie más que la recepcionista, que se quedó un poco sorprendida. En paddock no había estado tan vacío nunca, y con la lluvia entorpeciendo el trabajo, apenas corrían algunos periodistas de un lado para otro o miembros de la FIA cargados de papeles. Las chicas llegaron a Mercedes, y Sandra se alegró al ver al chaval de la recepción que la animaba a entrar.

-          Yo no digo nada.-prometía. Las chicas se sentaron en la salita donde algunos miembros de la escudería veían la sesión, que acababa de empezar.

Fue bastante caótica para ellas, pues era la primera vez que la veían con doble sentido: el de dos profesionales, y el de dos conocidas de los de dentro del monoplaza. Cada vez que enfocaban a Nico, a Sandra le daba un vuelco el corazón pensando que se iba a salir o le iba a pasar algo. Lo mismo pasaba con Yaiza, que cada vez que veía a cualquier piloto con el que había mantenido conversación, su corazón se ponía a mil por hora.

-          Si no les ha pasado nunca nada no les va a pasar ahora que estamos aquí.-Intentaba tranquilizarse a sí misma Sandra.

-          Somos las reinas del gafe, recuerda eso.-Yaiza no aceptaba ningún tipo de optimismo en ese momento, y tal vez por eso cuando la Q1 hubo acabado, ambas respiraron tranquilas. Chilton, Bianchi, Gutiérrez, Ericsson y Grosjean consiguieron los peores tiempos, quedándose sin Q2 junto a Maldonado, que ni siquiera sumó al crono. La Q2 empezó más pronto de lo que pensaron y los nervios se aceleraron.- Odio la Q2. Es la que más odio de todas. –Sandra agarraba a su amiga histérica, y una vez estuvo acabado la misma, sus caras mostraban el mismo estado de schok que habrían mostrado su primer día en el circuito.

-          Qué broma es esta.-Decía Sandra al ver que Kimi se bajaba del coche, dejando su Ferrari en el césped. El hecho de estar tan sorprendidas por el tema del coche rojo les hizo olvidarse de que aún quedaba un poco de tiempo para finalizar la Q2. De repente, mientras miraban la imagen de Kimi marchándose andando, oyeron a los demás celebrar algo. Miraron rápido a la tabla de clasificados, y vieron que ni Jenson ni Sebastian pasaban el corte a causa del abandono de Kimi, que provocó bandera amarilla y por tanto disminución de la velocidad en esa zona. El equipo Mercedes celebró sin miedo a ocultarlo que ni Sebastian ni Kimi pasasen el corte, y puesto que el McLaren parecía un flojo rival, hicieron caso omiso a Jenson. Las chicas, en especial Yaiza, sintió un poco de rabia hacia aquello, y decidió que quería marcharse ya que no quería ver cómo se reían de Kimi y Sebastian. Sandra la secundó porque no le hizo gracia que Jenson fuese ninguneado, y que su piloto favorito, Kimi, estuviese fuera de la Q3.

Iban andando a velocidad por el paddock, y se fueron al parque cerrado, y desde allí intentaron ver en las pantallas gigantes del circuito que se veían a lo lejos la última clasificación. Pero esta vez ninguna hablaba, sólo lo hizo Yaiza cuando faltaba un minuto de Q3.

-          Te dije que éramos gafes.

-          Cállate.-y tras esa orden de Sandra, ninguna quiso volver a hablar hasta que hubo terminado todo.- ¡Lewis!-grito ella, esperando ver la reacción de Yaiza al ver que su piloto favorito estaba en lo alto, pero no veía a la Yaiza de hacía años, sino a la Yaiza de ahora, que miraba emocionada sin saber cómo reaccionar al ver a Lewis arriba.

-          ¡Es genial! ¿Verdad?-confesó, y Sandra sonrió y la dejó que se emocionase todo lo que quisiese. Al fin y al cabo sentía el mismo cosquilleo al ver a Nico en la tercera posición, que aunque le esperaba en la pole, no le parecía una mala zona para la salida.

-          ¡Y Dani segundo! ¡Y luego se quejan del Red Bull!

-          El suyo siempre ha volado…-dijo Yaiza, sin maldad, pero recordando que el de Sebastian estaba hace rato en el box. Justo mientras pensaba en ello y mientras que la prensa se colocaba, los primeros pilotos fueron pisando el parque, y entre ellos iban Sebastian y Kimi, que se separaban de su charla, la cual demostraba que volvían a hablarse, para atender a los medios. Sandra se quedó con los franceses, y Yaiza sin darse cuenta se fue hacia los alemanes. Allí se situaba junto a la prensa, que le comunicaban a la vez el acuerdo de preguntas. Yaiza hizo un gesto a la encargada de prensa que acompañaba a Sebastian Britta,, y este fue hacia la prensa, no sin antes mirar de reojo a Yaiza, pero nada más que eso. Ambos fueron lo más profesionales que pudieron. Los periodistas respetaron los turnos y preguntaron a un Sebastian que más que mosqueado estaba decepcionado con todo lo sucedido. Pasaba el rato y Yaiza seguía sin entender nada de lo que decían allí, pues al ser medios alemanes, hablaba Sebastian en su lengua natal. Echó un vistazo a Sandra, que ponía cara parecida con los franceses, que ahora entrevistaba Valtteri Bottas en inglés, pero con un tema bastante aburrido. Cuando Sebastian se fue de la prensa, llegó Kimi, que atendía a los británicos, y contestó a las preguntas de los alemanes de forma brusca, pues se cansaba de repetirlo todo.

-          Hasta luego.-Yaiza, que se había despistado, volvía a centrarse al ver cómo Kimi se despedía de ella tan brusco como había respondido a la prensa. La sorpresa le agradó para bien, pues sin saber por qué, se moría de ganas por volver a hablar con Kimi, ya que era de los pocos que le alegraban el día con cualquier cosa. Y viendo que el tema con Sebastian no había ido a peor, y que Nico estaba tan bien como antes, el plan supuestamente bondadoso de Kimi no había dado resultados negativos, aunque tampoco positivos. Empezaba a preocuparse de su lado bueno frente a la gente, algo que siempre le había perjudicado al no ser capaz de aguantar cabreada con nadie.

Sandra aguantaba a los franceses preguntando a Fernando y luego a Magnussen, el cual hablaba más bien poco. Cuando el caos se hubo acabado, salieron corriendo con el resto de la FIA hacia la rueda de prensa, que estaría ya empezada. Efectivamente, Lewis hablaba por segunda vez. Se sentaron al final de la sala, sin evitar hacer ruido al pasar por las sillas, y algunos periodistas giraron la cabeza para comprobar a toda la fila de becaros de la FIA que llegaba tarde.

-          Por qué nos miran.-susurraba Sandra.- No podemos multiplicarnos, joder.

-          Que hagan lo que quieran.-Yaiza se sentó y escuchó a los tres primeros clasificados con una sonrisa, pues se alegría tanto por ellos que no podía ocultarlo. Sandra escuchaba con una sonrisa tonta al feliz Nico, que aunque esperaba estar más arriba, consiguió un tercer puesto que le colocaba tras Lewis en la línea de parrilla.

El resto del sábado fue bastante tranquilo en comparación con la mañana, y pese a que no pudieron ver a nadie hasta la hora de la cena, aprovecharon la tarde para organizar el horario del domingo. Ambas esperaban que para las siguientes carreras todo fuese más tranquilo, al menos para ellas, que ya sabrían cómo funciona todo.

-          No sé si tengo hambre o estoy llena, porque no he comido.-decía Sandra.

-          Son los nervios, Sandra.-decía la otra de forma sensata.- Nico es lo que tiene.

-          ¡Calla! Que no me acordaba. Ojalá acabe en el podio.

-          Viendo mi suerte…-se lamentó de decir eso, porque demostró que tenía esperanzas en Sebastian- Seguro que Lewis y Nico, e incluso Dani, se salen o algo y acaba ganando Bottas o Massa.

-          Ay calla.-la paró, por miedo a que se cumpliese.

Fueron a cenar, y tras cerrar la puerta vieron que Kimi pasaba de largo por allí, abandonado su habitación hacia el ascensor, rumbo al circuito. Se giró al oír la puerta y las miró sin moverse, como si esperase a que ellas le explicasen el motivo por el cual le llamaban. Pero nadie llamaba a nadie. Hasta que Yaiza se decidió.

-          ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-no sabía qué quería decirle, pero ese era un inicio. Él, sorprendido, aceptó con la cabeza y esperó a que ella llegase a su altura, y fueron al ascensor. Sandra, que alucinaba desde atrás, se fue por la escalera para seguir analizando en silencio lo que acababa d ver.- ¿Qué tal el coche?

-          ¿Vamos a hablar del coche?

-          No, no, era por iniciar la conversación.

-          El coche mal. ¿Qué quieres?-después de todos los intentos de Kimi por llamar la atención de una enfadada Yaiza, ahora todo parecía ser al contrario, mostrándose más distante que ella.

-          Creerte en lo del barco.-pausaron.- En serio, quiero pensar que querías ayudar…me, o nos. Lo que fuese.

-          Te ha costado tiempo.-indicó él, que se ponía en marcha al abrirse las puertas. Yaiza iba tras él sonriendo al ver que él aceptaba su acción.

-          En realidad quise creerte en el acto, pero me costaba pensar que fueses buena persona.-burló, y él se giró a ella con media risa.

-          Tranquila, que no volveré a hacerlo.

-          No, si no digo que no esté bien.-llegaron a la puerta del buffet y Kimi parecía que se tenía que quedar a esperar a alguien, y Yaiza vio a Nico y Sandra cenando y quiso ir con ellos.- Seb… ¿se lo tomó bien?

-          Bueno, no me habló en todo el fin de semana pero el lunes estaba igual de moñas e insoportable que desde que no os habláis.-ella asintió aunque no sabía si era porque le parecía una buena noticia, o porque era mala e intentaba fingir.- Que manda cojones, para tres días que os habéis visto, vaya mierda has hecho de él como ser humano. Anda, hasta luego.-la despidió indicándola que Nico y Sandra la miraban desde lejos, y esta fue a reunirse con ellos después de coger la comida.

-          Dejad de mirarme así.-Nico reía. Sandra no.

-          No te creo.

-          ¡Para!

-          ¡Te la jugó!

-          ¡No me la jugó! Quería ayudarnos.-Sandra no respondió pues no le había contado a Yaiza que Kimi le dio un sermón sobre su intento de ayuda, así que se puso a negar y pasó por completo del tema. Justo por detrás llegaba el otro Nico, que hizo cosquillas en el cuello de Yaiza, que casi le clava el cuchillo esta vez al otro Nico.

-          ¡Ey, ey!-el que llegaba le pidió que se tranquilizase a Yaiza, que se reía ahora junto a Sandra.

-          Maldito seas.

La cena fue corta, y después de debatir de nuevo sobre por qué venían a cenar al hotel y no a sus hospitalitys, les dejaron irse sin entenderlo del todo.

-          Pero si en Mercedes cocinaban bien.

-          A lo mejor han echado al cocinero.-debatían.

Durmieron plácidamente y se despertaron como si no hubiesen pegado ojo. Los nervios ocultos durante toda la semana, incluidos los no tan asombrosos nervios de la clasificación, salieron a relucir cuando se marchaban al paddock para la carrera. Antes de ello, les tocaba organizar los mil directos que había por allí, y preparar también a los periodistas para el Drivers Parade. Muy a su pesar, las dos chicas fueron separadas para ser destinadas cada una a una zona hasta el inicio de la carrera.

-          Si soy tu ayudante por qué narices he de irme con otros.

-          Eso me gustaría saber a mí…-Sandra se despidió de Yaiza con un saludo y una mueca de desacuerdo y se fue con una chica de la FIA a controlar dos directos con Bernie Ecclestone. Mientras este hablaba, ella parecía no hacer su trabajo pues se pasó el rato que duraron las entrevistas protestando en silencio ante todo lo que decía el mandamás de la Fórmula 1. Su compañera, que por lo visto ya le conocía bien, se dio la vuelta un momento, dándole la espalda, y miró a Sandra con cara de desesperación, como si suplicase que se callase ya. Esta se rio por lo bajo intentando que la televisión austriaca no la viese, y mucho menos Ecclestone. Una vez hubo acabado, que para su sorpresa no fue mucho tiempo después, la chica que iba con ella la permitió volver a su posición, y Sandra, que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba Yaiza, se puso a dar vueltas por el Paddock como una loca. Y por si ya de por sí no fuese complicada la tarea, el paseo estaba lleno de gente con polos de la FIA, por lo que intentar encontrarla era tarea complicada.

Finalmente se decidió a ir hacia el Pit Lane, pues no había forma de ver nada en el paddock y suplicó a los jefes supremos de su empresa que la hubiesen destinado allí hoy. Sin embargo, la cosa era peor en el Pit Lane, y no por la gente de la FIA, sino por el lio de mecánicos andando de un lado para otro. Ni siquiera sabía qué hora era, pero en su cabeza aseguraba que había tardado media hora en recorrer todo aquello. Cuando se iba a dar la vuelta decepcionada, fue encontrada.

-          ¡Sandra!-Yaiza la llamaba desde un poco más atrás, sofocada y apoyada en sus piernas, cogiendo aire.- ¡Vengo corriendo desde allí!-señaló la entrada al Pit Lane.- No me escuchabas.

-          ¿Cómo lo voy a hacer?-indicó con sus manos al box que tenía al lado, que era de Marussia, y le recordó con ese gesto que aunque los motores no fuesen ensordecedores, se oían bastante fuerte.- Te llevo buscando un rato.

-          ¡Calla! Hemos de ir al circuito.-cogió a su amiga del brazo y tiró de ella. Viendo que el lío de gente no les dejaba ir a la velocidad requerida, ambas se acercaron a la zona del Pit Wall para recorrerla, pues esa estaba más vacía. Llegaron a la puerta de entrada al circuito, y Yaiza llevó a Sandra a colocarse justo detrás del grupo de cámaras que se colocaba en fila para grabar la llegada de los pilotos.- La foto oficial tiene que estar a punto de hacerse, ya la van a tomar con retraso.-Sandra se había olvidado por completo de esa parte del evento y miraba por encima de las cabezas que podía a ver si aparecía alguien.

-          ¿Qué hemos de hacer?

-          Nada.-decía su amiga, cabreada.- Ayudar si nos lo piden…

-          Pero si es una foto…

-          Ya, me imagino que si los doscientos fotógrafos se caen unos encima de otros, nos pedirán que les levantemos.-Sandra rió al comentario de Yaiza, y ambas, al darse cuenta de que era imposible ver nada desde atrás, intentaron moverse hacia un lado, y consiguieron un lugar privilegiado en una de las esquinas que hacían los periodistas. En medio del asfalto había un grupito de sillas y una plataforma negra, en donde se sentarían los pilotos, y delante, un cartel con el nombre del Gran Premio. Poco a poco los pilotos fueron entrando y sentándose en sus sitios. Yaiza observaba a Sebastian, que junto a Kimi llegaban de los últimos hablando. Sintió un pequeño pinchazo en el pecho, pues pasaron por su lado y se dio cuenta de su presencia porque oyó la voz de Sebastian de lejos, poniéndose claramente nerviosa.

Los pilotos de la tercera fila, la de atrás del todo, se iban subiendo en la plataforma, mientras que los de la segunda, en la que estaba Nico con Checo, se quedaban entre la misma y las sillas de delante, en donde estaban los pilotos de Mercedes, Ferrari, Red Bull y McLaren. Ambas observaban todos los detalles.

Lewis hablaba con Fernando, hasta la llegada de Nico, que se sentó en medio y saludó al español, como si no se hubiesen visto desde la temporada pasada. Al otro lado, Dani sonreía cual niño y de vez en cuando hablaba con Jenson sin retirar su sonrisa, no fuese a salir sin ella en la fotografía. En medio de todos, Kimi y Sebastian seguían hablando y riéndose. Todos estaban colocados, pero el alemán estaba de pie subiéndose el mono. Finalmente se sentó y siguieron de cháchara a base de carcajadas. Sandra pensó que eso era una buena señal, porque seguía dándole vueltas a lo que Kimi dijo sobre si Sebastian se concentraría en la carrera o no, y al ver al alemán tan contento pensó de forma clara que Kimi la engañó y que el piloto en realidad era alguien fuerte de mente que no se dejaba deprimir por cualquier cosa. O con eso quiso quedarse al menos.

Se fueron a hacer la primera foto, y de repente, Kimi alzó las manos para quitarse las gafas de sol que llevaba puestas, algo que hizo que Sebastian se riese. Justo en la esquina, Lewis, que también las llevaba, hacía lo propio. Fernando fue el único que se las quitó desde un inicio. Se hicieron la primera foto y a continuación pasaron por delante a cambiar el cartel, algo que aprovecharon Kimi y Lewis para volver a ponerse las gafas, las cuales no se quitarán en la segunda imagen.

Pese a que los fotógrafos habían tomado las fotos, todos seguían estáticos, entre ellos Dani, que con una sonrisa reluciente, cuchicheaba todavía con Jenson sin separar los dientes, no fuese a ser que saliese mal también en la segunda toma. Sin embargo, el tiempo pasaba y la gente seguía haciendo fotos a saber qué. Los pilotos empezaron a cansarse y ya se movían dándole igual la labor de los periodistas. Jenson y Dani hablaban más relajados, y Fernando lo hacía de vez en cuando con Nico Rosberg. En medio, Kimi y Sebastian volvían a juntar las cabezas para que nadie les oyese decir lo que se decían. Al menos no más allá del círculo que les rodeaba.

Una vez esta hubo acabado, se levantaron todos poco a poco y se fueron dispersando. Algunos como Lewis, aún sentado, era entrevistado por las cámaras de las pantallas gigantes de Albert Park, y luego estas fueron a Fernando. Mientras, Dani sonreía a todos lados por ser el protagonista en casa, y Sebastian y Kimi seguían a lo suyo mientras Jenson ahora hablaba con Nico Rosberg. El Nico de Force India estaba bastante desubicado.

Las chicas se miraron y asintieron, como si aprobasen lo que acababa de pasar. Los coches del Drivers Parade empezaron a llegar y cada piloto se subió en el suyo, y así recorrieron el circuito saludando a la gente, algo que las chicas no pudieron llegar a ver pues no pudieron moverse de la recta.

Los minutos posteriores a eso y al inicio de la carrera fueron los más caóticos que recordaban. A Yaiza y Sandra las mandaron recorrer los garajes para confirmar con los jefes de comunicación que las imágenes llegaban y se mandaban correctamente, y pese a que lo tenían que hacer a toda prisa, el jaleo del Pit Lane les impedía tardar menos de dos minutos en llegar de box a box. Una vez conseguido el reto, fueron a uno de los departamentos de la FIA en el Pit Lane y se lo hicieron saber al encargado, y este dio el visto bueno. Las chicas volvieron al asfalto y allí pararon unos segundos a descansar.

-           A mí la seguridad me parece muy bien.-decía Sandra, agobiada.- Pero llevar manga larga y pantalón largo ahora mismo es matador.-Se quejaba de su ropa ignífuga, y Yaiza la miraba como si la apoyase, pero no podía soltar palabra por la falta de aire que le daban esos trajes.-¿Cómo narices sobreviven ellos con el mono y todo en el coche? Maldita sea, ahora creo que aprecio hasta a Maldonado por conseguir sobrevivir.-Yaiza intentó reírse pero era inútil, pues Samantha aparecía por allí para que fuesen con ella.

-          Tomad, poneos esto.-las dos cogieron el peto de la FIA que se pusieron en el acto-¿Todo bien?

-          S-sí…-intentaba decir Yaiza, algo que hizo bastante gracia a Samantha, que le faltó poco para decirlas algo como ¡ _Novatas_!.

-          Vale, a ver. Os toca Mercedes.-las dijo mientras las daba una tabla con varias hojas y unos bolis a cada una.-No los usaréis con suerte.

-          ¿Qué hemos de hacer?-Sandra parecía más emocionada aún que Yaiza por ir al garaje de Mercedes. Cruzaban dedos para que fuese una tarea para la carrera y no para el previo tiempo.

-          Controlaréis que no haya fallos de conexión con las pantallas en el garaje durante la carrera, tanto los box de los pilotos como las zonas de comunicación del muro o zona interna.-ellas asentían y ocultaban su emoción. Parecía que finalmente merecía la pena estar como estatuas mientras otros hacían fotos, pues ahora llegaba un trabajo entretenido, alejado del periodismo, pero entretenido.- Cada quince minutos pasad ronda, y con esto -les entregó unos walkie talkies con unos cascos enormes con el logo de la FIA. Sandra se los puso un momento se los tuvo que quitar, pues hacían efecto tapadera y no oía nada a Samantha.- os ponéis en contacto con nosotros dándonos el mensaje que os den. Os recomiendo que esté encendido, pues así no hace efecto tapón y os enteráis de lo que vaya comunicando el equipo de prensa de la FIA. No molesta, no os preocupéis.-dijo al ver que Yaiza ponía cara de no querer escuchar las voces de la gente cada dos segundos.- Al principio molestará, sí, pero os acostumbraréis a ello. Cuando tengamos que comunicarnos con vosotros, hará pitidos y se encenderá esta luz en verde. Os tenemos controlados por escuderías, así que si hablamos a Mercedes, os hablamos a vosotras. Si notáis que pita pero la luz no se enciende, es que estamos intentando conectar con la central. ¿Entendido?

-          Sí.-Sandra dejó que Yaiza respondiese y confió en ella. Por suerte iban a estar juntas y no se comerían los marrones.

-          El primer rastreo de señal –ambas supusieron que rastreo de señal era lo que tenían que hacer ellas, comprobar que la comunicación y señal fuese correcta.- la haréis durante la vuelta de reconocimiento. Suerte.

Se alejó y salió por un lado del Pit Lane, lo que indicaba que ellas eran las últimas en recibir las instrucciones. Se fueron hacia el box de Mercedes porque la vuelta de formación estaba en marcha y allí sufriendo un pequeño shock pues no sabían quién era el jefe de comunicaciones, pero parece que el jefe de comunicaciones sí las conocía a ellas.

-          Las pantallas del primer box –señaló, sin siquiera saludarlas, al box de Lewis.- están correctas, las del box dos también. Zona interna todo correcto y zona media igual.-parecía todo, así que ellas se fueron sin despedirse hacia el muro, y allí tampoco sabían a quién tenían que dirigirse, pero nuevamente, este sí sabía a quién hablar.

-          Hola.-saludó de forma amable un hombre que veía hacia ellas.- Todo bien, aunque las pantallas de tiempos un poco lentas.

-          Ok.-apuntó Yaiza en su libreta, y se acordó de Samantha y su “no tendréis que usarlas”. Cuando se dieron la vuelta, Yaiza tardó varios segundos en adivinar cómo se ponía en contacto con la central para avisar del mensaje, pero no tardó demasiado en conseguirlo.- Velocidad lenta en pantallas de tiempo en el Pit Wall.-desde el otro lado alguien dijo “recibido” y por ello se alejaron y entraron al garaje, y se colocaron al fondo del mismo, cuando se dieron cuenta de que en las pantallas estaban ya todos colocados para salir.

Y ahora sí que sí, a ambas se les paró el corazón. Inconscientemente, las dos se separaron para acercarse a las pantallas más grandes, y Sandra acabó escondida en el box de Nico y Yaiza en el de Lewis. El semáforo se empezaba a apagar y Yaiza sintió que se le iban a humedecer los ojos, y lo mismo le pasaba a Sandra, que se sentaba en una silla con las manos entrelazadas, tapándose con ellas la boca para no soltar ningún grito en el momento en el que los motores se pusieron en marcha.

Los gritos de los mecánicos que apoyaban a sus pilotos hicieron que Sandra se levantase de su sitio mirando atónita a la salida. Yaiza hacía lo opuesto, y se dejaba caer en la primera silla que encontraba antes de que los pilotos llegasen a la primera curva. Los mecánicos se ponían de pie, pues sus dos pilotos se jugaban el primer puesto con Dani pegadito a ellos, y entre que las pantallas no eran muy grandes y entre que las chicas no sabían dónde mirar, se perdieron gran parte del inicio de la carrera. Yaiza intentaba acercarse un poco hacia las sillas de los mecánicos, pero estos no paraban de moverse y ella sentía como que estorbaba, pero necesitaba saber cómo iba la carrera. Se giró hacia una de las pantallas del muro que separaba los garajes de los pilotos en busca de algo, pero no encontraba nada. A Sandra le pasaba exactamente igual, aunque era más alta, el jaleo de los mecánicos y su walkie talkie sonando todo el rato con voces a gritos le impedía concentrarse en las pantallas.

La gente corría por el Pit Lane de un lado a otro para quedarse en sus garajes o ir al muro, y cuando Yaiza pensaba relajarse para intentar mirar con calma una televisión que parecía despejada, llegó la primera pesadilla. Los mecánicos de su box empezaron a moverse a gran velocidad, y algunos iban al muro, pues parecía que desde allí les llamaban a más de uno. Yaiza miraba atenta, pues no entendía nada, ya que el box de Sandra estaba complemente calmado, dentro de lo que cabía. Sandra se dio cuenta del alboroto y se acercó a su amiga.

-          ¿Qué pasa?-Yaiza negaba sin saber qué era, y decidieron finalmente acercarse a la zona delantera a mirar las pantallas desde un lado, intentando no molestar a los mecánicos agobiados. Y entonces lo vieron. El coche de Lewis no corría, y los mecánicos estaban fuera colocados, pero no para hacer un pit stop. Yaiza se llevó una mano a la boca lentamente, como si así se diese tiempo a asimilar lo que estaba pasando.- No me jodas…-Gente de dentro del garaje pidieron a Sandra y Yaiza que se echasen lo más atrás posible, y estas obedecieron. Al final de una de las primeras vueltas, el coche de Lewis entraba a box y no salía. Lo paraba en seco, y los mecánicos lo empujaban hacia su garaje. Sandra no sabía si mirar al coche o mirar a Yaiza, que estaba sin pestañear observando el camino del monoplaza de Lewis. Ella decidió marcharse al box de Nico, y justo en ese momento, Lewis se bajaba del coche sin apenas saber qué hacer. Sandra notó en él unas ganas terribles de tirar algo, pero este se quitó el casco y se fue a la zona interna del box. Sandra deseó que la tierra la tragase entera, y tras maldecir, fue al box de Nico a ver a Yaiza, que estaba sentada en la silla en la que ella descansaba durante la salida, mirando al suelo.- Venga, va, no pasa nada.-Sabía que a Yaiza le seguía importando Lewis, pero fue en esa carrera cuando se dio cuenta de ello al máximo. Y no era del único. La mala suerte se cebaba con su amiga y con los que la importaban.

-          ¡Red Bull fuera! ¡Red Bull fuera!-gritaba un mecánico del box que andaba corriendo de un lado para otro para llevar cosas a la radio. Yaiza se levantó de un salto y fue corriendo a la salida del box

-          ¡Yai!-Sandra intentó pararla pero ya estaban las dos fuera, justo en el borde del garaje. Y en menos de un minuto, el coche de Sebastian hacía el mismo recorrido que el de Lewis hacia el box de Red Bull, y de allí no salía. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que ellas reaccionaron, y Yaiza lo hizo dándose la vuelta acelerada y entrando de nuevo al box, en donde se ponía los cascos, que se había quitado al oír el abandono de Red Bull, e intentando ignorar todo lo que pasaba. Sandra sentía la necesidad de decirle algo.- Yai—

-          Pregunta en el muro si va todo bien.-Yaiza se fue a por el jefe de comunicaciones de Mercedes, y se puso a hablar con él. Sandra no quiso negarle nada, y fue al muro a preguntar, aunque aún no habían pasado los diez minutos. Todo estaba correcto, así que ninguna chica tuvo que conectar con la centralita. Yaiza se sentó en el mismo sitio donde escuchó la noticia de Sebastian, y se puso a mirar las pantallas con los cascos puestos. Sandra se sentó al lado sin decir nada.

En menos de un minuto, Lewis salía de la puerta por la que había entrado, con el mono a medio quitar, y con unas gafas de sol y una gorra en la mano. Sin hablar con nadie, salió del garaje y se fue por la entrada del Pit Lane, hacia el Paddock, en donde atendió a los medios explicándole que su coche había tenido problemas mecánicos, y que había tenido que abandonar. Ellas tuvieron la suerte, o la desgracia, de enterarse de todo, pues algún periodista de la FIA formaba parte de las ruedas de prensa exprés de los pilotos en el paddock, y por tanto, transcribía con palabras todo por un micrófono, oyéndolo todos los que formaban parte del equipo de prensa.

-          Problema mecánico…-decía Sandra. Yaiza seguía callada, escuchando atenta a través de sus cascos. Sandra no entendía nada, pues en la pista, Rosberg volaba, y aunque era algo que la hacía tremendamente feliz, no entendía la variación de un coche a otro. Lo mismo pasó cuando Sebastian ocupó los micrófonos.

-          No podemos hacer nada. El motor no tenía potencia y no puedo hacer mucho.-decía el alemán. Sandra volvió a mirar a Yaiza, que mantenía su mano en sus ojos mientras dejaba caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre su brazo, apoyado en la pared. Parecía querer protegerse los ojos de la luz, que había llegado hasta ellos de forma cegadora.

-          Pero si Dani está volando…-decía Sandra, que aún no entendía nada.

La carrera terminó y ellas siguieron igual de asombradas por todo. Sandra no pudo evitar emocionarse y poner una sonrisa radiante en su rostro cuando Nico pasó primero la línea de meta, e intentó celebrarlo con su amiga, que sonreía de forma sincera pero sin muchas ganas. De repente, volvió a sonar el walkie talkie.

-          Mercedes, McLaren, Red Bull y Lotus, dirigíos al parque cerrado. Ferrari, Force India y Williams, a la zona de podio.-Sandra maldijo el no poder ir a ver a Nico, y salió corriendo con Yaiza hacia el parque cerrado. Allí ya sabían su trabajo, aunque fue en el mismo recinto donde les dijeron de qué medios se encargaban.

-          Británicos, en aquella esquina.-y ambas fueron hacia allá. Sandra vigilaba desde detrás de los mismos, y Yaiza desde dentro del propio parque, dando paso a los jefes de prensa y los pilotos. Para su alivio el primero en llegar fue Jenson, que se paraba con los medios de su país con una sonrisa. Les explicó cómo había vivido la carrera, y afirmó estar muy contento con el cuarto puesto conseguido. Yaiza ni sabía cómo habían quedado más allá de los tres primeros porque la gran parte de la carrera la pasó preguntándose cómo podía ser tan gafe. Cuando este acabó, le dio un golpecito a Yaiza en la tripa para llamar su atención, y la sonrió al despedirse. Ella respondió de la misma forma. Sandra mantenía una disputa con una periodista inglesa que intentaba meter su micrófono entre medias de otras personas.

-          No hay espacio.-era la quinta vez que se lo explicaba, y la mujer insistía.- No. Hay. Espacio.-al final desistió y simplemente presenció las entrevistas que quedaban. Cuando todo fue acabando, las chicas se colocaron sus cascos al ver que tenían una luz verde en el walkie talkie y lo activaron.

-          Mercedes y Red Bull, a la centralita.-Ambas pensaban finalmente les tocaría rueda de prensa, pero no iban a negar las órdenes y otra vez con mala cara, ambas fueron para el otro lado.

-          Manda narices que no vaya a poder verle hoy que ha ganado.-decía Sandra, pensando en que Nico estaría celebrando todo en el podio con una sonrisa, acompañado de Dani, con otra en la cara.

-          Ya ganará más veces.-finalmente Yaiza compartió palabras con alguien, y Sandra se sintió un poco aliviada. Además, el hecho de que ni Lewis ni Sebastian declarasen en el parque les vino bastante bien para superarlo un poco más rápido.

Llegaron a la centralita a la vez que las otras dos chicas que habían estado cubriendo a Red Bull. Una de ellas comentó en la puerta, cuando las cuatro se juntaron, que “vaya mala suerte hemos tenido nosotras”, haciendo referencia a las cuatro chicas, que venían de equipos con abandono. Se preguntaron si las habrían citado por algo relacionado, pero obviamente su destino variará cada carrera lo más seguro, por lo que habría sido elección aleatoria.

-          Bueno, creo que somos las únicas redactoras ¿No?-una de las chicas se lo preguntaba a Yaiza y Sandra- El resto es más de equipo técnico y multimedia.

-          Puede ser.-afirmó Yaiza.

Entraron y tras esperar casi veinte minutos a que las atendiesen, ya que allí estaban más de treinta personas de la FIA dando vueltas, consiguieron que Samantha se acercase veloz a ellas, con la coleta despeinada y la cara bastante roja, del sofoco post-carrera.

-          Comed lo más rápido que podáis –noticia que alegró finalmente a Sandra, que después de los nervios pasados, se moría de hambre- y marcharos cuanto antes a la FIA.-entendieron que era el hospitality gigante del Paddock, y las cuatro salieron corriendo de la central. Las dos chicas que habían estado en Red Bull decidieron comer en el propio buffet de la FIA, pero Yaiza y Sandra fueron a Mercedes, pues Yaiza no quería perder ocasión de ver a Lewis aunque fuese de lejos, y así se lo hizo saber a su amiga.

-          ¿Podemos ir a Mercedes? A ver sí…-no la miraba mientras lo proponía, pues iban andando a toda prisa por el Paddock esquivando a la gente.

-          ¡Sí, sí! Sin problemas.-sabía que Nico iría al garaje del equipo tras el podio, por lo que no le vería a él.

Llegaron y sin complicaciones se pusieron a comer en el buffet, pero Lewis no dio señales de vida. La comida fue bastante molesta, ya que el comer a tanta velocidad no les sentó nada bien a ninguna, pero no había tiempo para sufrimiento y nada más terminar se levantaron y fueron a la FIA. Allí estaban las dos chicas, guardándolas sitio en una especie de reunión clandestina que se había formado. Había pasado una hora de la carrera, y allí había un caos absoluto. Se sentaron.

-          ¿Esto es así siempre?-bromeaba Sandra, pero una de las otras chicas estaba muy seria.

-          Hay reunión de última hora, puede que haya una sanción.

-          Qué dices.-Sandra ya no sabía qué más podía pasar, y Yaiza suplicaba que fuese alguien que la importase poco.

-          Ricciardo, problemas con la gasolina…-Yaiza cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza hacia sus manos, que se mantenían en los brazos apoyados en sus piernas. Sandra hizo lo mismo, pero con sólo una. La chica seguía explicando.- Por lo visto ha pasado el límite. Han citado a Red Bull a declarar en un rato.

-          ¿Y qué pretenden que hagamos, que les redactemos la notita de prensa?-Sandra volvió a bromear, pero las chicas estaban tan serias como antes.

-          Parece que sí.

-          Es broma ¿Verdad?-Yaiza parecía hasta ofendida, ya no por el trabajo, que lo veía como un avance increíble, sino por tener que ser ella y su amiga la que diesen la mala noticia a Dani. Las chicas obviamente negaron con la cabeza.

-          Sois sus amigas ¿Verdad?-preguntaron con tranquilidad. Sandra se sorprendió mucho más que Yaiza, que respondía sin problemas.

-          N-nos llevamos bien…

-          Jo, es una lástima, ese chico es majísimo.-Pese a la mala noticia que traían consigo, Yaiza y Sandra disfrutaron bastante de la compañía de esas chicas, pues parecían muy sensatas y centradas. Yaiza se mordía la lengua por preguntarlas cosas, pero no se atrevía, y tuvo que ser Sandra la que leyendo la mente de su amiga, formuló las cuestiones.

-          Oye y ¿Sebastian? ¿Cómo estaba?-la chica se alertó a ella misma, como si hubiese ido a contar eso mismo hacía un rato pero se le hubiese olvidado.

-          Oh pues…bastante decaído, y eso es como lo de Dani, da una lástima terrible, pues se pasaba el día sonriendo.

-          ¿Habéis estado en Red Bull más veces?

-          Un par, durante unos libres y durante la preparación de la clasificación. Y la verdad es que es encantador.-Sandra miró a Yaiza, de la que no se distinguía la cara de envidia que sentía por esas chicas al haber estado viendo a Sebastian feliz, y la cara de odio por precisamente no haber sido ella.- Jo en serio, vaya tragedia para Red Bull. Cero puntos.

-          El año pasado iban petados y este año la cagan, al contrario que los McLaren. Son el Ying y el Yang joder… Como nosotras.-Sandra susurró esto último, recordándole sin querer a Yaiza que mientras ella tenía mucho que celebrar con Nico, su amiga se iba de vacío sin ver a Lewis y Sebastian siquiera acabar. Pero también le recordó que si sancionaban a Dani, Jenson haría podio. Si bien aunque fue una forma de recordárselo a su amiga, Sandra no caía en ello.

-          ¡Jenson!-le dijo Yaiza mientras las chicas hablaban entre ellas. Sandra esperaba más.- ¡Haría podio!-ambas sonrieron un poco y pensaron que algo positivo iba a salir de aquello, pero volvieron a deprimirse.

-          Tía… Dani ha hecho podio en casa… Y se lo van a quitar…

Pasaron las horas y por allí nadie decía nada oficial. A las chicas las cambiaban de lado cada dos por tres, y empezaban a desesperarse, pues ni podían participar en la reunión, ni podían irse de ella. Al rato entraron miembros de Red Bull y comisarios de carrera para acoplarse a la reunión, que se iniciaba finalmente. Samantha se acercó a las chicas a pedirles que tomasen notas o que grabasen, y dos de ellas optaron por una cosa, y las otras por la otra, para tener lo máximo posible. Todo fue bastante caótico, pues la gente intentaba mostrar educación bajo frases que claramente eran más malsonantes que apacibles. Después de la reunión, los miembros de Red Bull se fueron y se quedaron los miembros de la FIA y comisarios de carrera, y allí debatieron durante otras horas qué hacer. Las chicas tuvieron que cambiar su función pues las grabadoras estaban casi llenas, y las manos de las que escribían empezaban a dormirse. Finalmente, llegó la resolución final que suponía la sanción de Dani Ricciardo. Las dos chicas sintieron un pinchazo en el pecho, y Sandra puso morritos de ánimo a Yaiza, que ya no sabía dónde meterse.

Cuando todos se dispersaron en dirección a la entrada de la FIA, dejaron el despacho vacío y Samantha las llamó.

-          Vale, dos me ayudaréis a redactar la resolución oficial de la FIA. ¿Queréis?-Miró a las otras dos chicas, y asintieron.- Vale, vosotras redactaréis la nota informativa del equipo Red Bull.

-          ¿Cómo?-no quiso ser maleducada ni mucho menos, pero su pregunta cortante lo pareció. Intentó cambiar el gesto de sorpresa, pero Yaiza ya se sentía mal, aunque Samantha no se dio ni cuenta de nada de lo ocurrido.

-          El equipo de prensa de Red Bull está muy liado ahora mismo con el tema de la carrera, y ya saben que la sanción sigue adelante, así que se va a acercar un responsable y basándoos en la nota de prensa oficial, tendréis que redactar la del equipo.

-          Pero… Irá en contra de la FIA, supongo.-Samantha asintió.

-          Forma parte del trabajo. A veces sois de la FIA, a veces os toca ir con ellos. Piensa que el que te paga, por así decirlo, será el equipo a la hora de publicar la nota de prensa. Al fin y al cabo tú sólo eres redactora, no te preocupes en mostrar algo contra la FIA.-Yaiza se sintió más tranquila y esperaron tanto ella como Sandra a que viniese el representante de Red Bull, que era el jefe de prensa. Se sentó con ellas y con la nota de prensa oficial, que ya habían hecho Samantha y las chicas, y tras leerla las dictó, leyendo de un folio, las anotaciones decididas por el equipo. Sandra dejó que fuese Yaiza quien lo pasaba a ordenador, y ella se preocupó en pedir especificaciones al miembro de Red Bull, que parecía decepcionado.

Una vez este se fue, Yaiza no tardó mucho en redactar la nota de prensa, y la imprimió para dársela a Samantha, la cual dio el visto bueno a la primera. “Ponlo en bandeja de salida con origen en la escudería y en destino público”. Al principio no entendieron nada, pero al abrir la bandeja del correo de la FIA vieron las mil opciones que había. En el nombre del originario del email buscaron la opción escuderías, y dentro la de Red Bull. Y en destinatarios hicieron lo mismo pulsando la opción “envío público”.

Cuando esta se mandó, las dejaron irse y fueron andando a paso muy lento hacia el hotel, pues estaban agotadas. El Paddock era caótico, y la gente daba vueltas sin saber dónde iban. Vieron a Fernando, como siempre, y se dieron cuenta de que con la sanción a Dani, había acabado cuarto. Mientras le miraban pensando en eso, él, que pasaba por su lado, misteriosamente las saludó.

-          Día movidito ¿Eh?-de la sorpresa, ellas se pararon, pues hablaba en castellano.

-          S-sí.-dijo Yaiza.

-          ¿Al final sigues por aquí, eh? Bien, bien.-se despidió de ellas y se fue.

-          No me jodas que Alonso se acuerda de ti por dos días que estuviste en Ferrari.

-          No entiendo la manía que tienen todos de acordarse de mí, en serio.-Yaiza estaba extrañada y tan estática como se había quedado con el saludo de Fernando. Sandra se reía.- En serio, que no me lo explico.

Se fueron hacia la puerta de salida y la traspasaron después de esperar a que lo hiciesen las treinta personas que había delante. Hicieron el paseo hacia el hotel con menos ganas que nunca, y desearon matar a alguien por no tener un bus que las llevase. Entraron por la puerta del hotel, después de más de seis horas trabajando con la FIA, y al menos Sandra tuvo una bienvenida ejemplar. Los dos Nicos estaban en el sofá esperándolas y el de Mercedes fue a por ella intentando no correr, pero cuando llegó a ella la dio un beso bastante largo que hizo que Yaiza se cruzase de brazos exigiendo respeto. Pero se reía a la vez que los veía, y los envidiaba. El otro Nico imitaba a Yaiza y Sandra no paraba de darle la enhorabuena a su chico y de recordarle lo feliz que estaba por él.

-          No puedo invitaros a cenar, porque cenamos el equipo junto, pero si queréis nos vemos luego.

-          Yo tampoco puedo, tengo la misma excusa.

-          ¿Cuándo os vais de aquí?-preguntaba Sandra.

-          Mañana en la mañana, vosotras os quedaréis seguro.

-          Siendo la FIA…-decía el de Force India.

-          No nos han dicho nada, pero casi seguro. Hemos tenido que redactar la nota de prensa de Red Bull con la sanción de Dani ¿Sabes?

-          Joder, qué putada. Lo de Dani y lo vuestro. Aún no le he visto tras la confirmación, a ver si le veo por el Paddock. ¿Entonces os vemos luego?-preguntó el de Mercedes.

-          A mí no.-dijo Yaiza con cara de cansada.- Quiero dormir, pero mañana si no os habéis ido os veo ¿Vale?

-          Y si no hasta Malasia.-dijo otra vez el de Force India.

-          Qué lejano todo, pero sí.-se acercó al otro Nico y le dio dos besos y un abrazo fugaz, pues Sandra quería retenerle para ella. Por eso, se acercó al otro Nico y le dio un abrazo tan largo que parecía que se iba a dormir encima suyo, pero no quería soltarle, y no sólo porque estuviese a gusto.

-          Te voy a echar de menos, jo.-le dijo a su amigo. Este sonreía.

-          Va, exageras.-se hacía el modesto.

-          Calla, tonto.-le dio un golpe en el pecho y volvió a abrazarle.- Y felicidades por ese sexto puesto, jo.-Él le susurró un gracias adorable, y ella le apretó aún más.

-          Ay, Yai. Nos veremos pronto.-le guiñó un ojo y ella asumió aquello como una promesa.

-          Yo si te veo luego.-le dijo Sandra. La chica se quedó un rato más con su Nico, y el otro se fue por la puerta, mientras Yaiza se despidió y fue a las escaleras. Se negaba a coger el ascensor, pues si lo cogía sabía que se dormiría allí mismo como le pasó a Hülkenberg en su día, y quería llegar al cuarto para ducharse y bajar a cenar. Inconscientemente, no reconoció a la figura que bajaba las escaleras en dirección opuesta, y le saludó.

-          Hola.-dijo con voz cansada y supuestamente animada.

-          Hola.-Lewis contestaba sorprendido de haber sido saludado, y Yaiza se llevó tal susto que no supo si pedirle perdón o no. Estaban los dos quietos, en el mismo escalón, pero cada uno con el cuerpo girado hacia una dirección. A Yaiza se le hicieron eternos esos segundos, pero Lewis los acortó medio sonriendo.- ¿Estás bien?

-          N-no.-dijo ella, inconsciente. ¿Lewis la acababa de saludar?-Cansada.-se sintió estúpida, pues obviamente él estaría peor. Lewis seguía con esa media sonrisa que no sabía de dónde había salido.

-          Entonces a descansar ahora.

-          S-sí.

-          ¿Cuándo os vais?-Quería sabre qué hacía hablándola. Era una necesidad instantánea que no veía resuelta.

-          Ni idea…-había tanta tensión en esa escalera que Yaiza estuvo por dejarse caer por ellas y rodar como una croqueta hacia la salida, y más cuando Lewis sonreía de manera más exageradamente.

-          Típico de la FIA.

-          ¿C-cómo estás?-de perdidos al río, pensó ella, y le preguntó intentando interesarse por lo ocurrido.

-          Jodido, pero bueno.-sonreía. Algo irónico. Yaiza no entendía nada.- Ahora un poco mejor.

Pum. Yaiza vio a su angelito y su demonio rodando por la escalera haciendo la croqueta que tanto quería hacer, y les dio las gracias por hacerlo por ella, que seguía inmóvil. No podía estar pasando, no podía estar Lewis hablando con ella como si nada. Después de todos esos días sin siquiera mirarla.

-          Bueno.-dijo él, bajando un escalón. Ella, como si Lewis hubiese pulsado un botón al moverse, se elevó uno hacia arriba.- Te veo en Malasia, supongo.

-          A-allí estaré, sí.-dijo ella, que movía las manos sin saber dónde meterlas. Él volvió a sonreír y ella no pudo evitar contagiarse de aquel gesto. Lewis se fue escalera abajo y se perdió por el pasillo. Y Yaiza, como si se sintiese observada, fingió normalidad hasta que entró por la puerta de su dormitorio y se sentó en su cama. Allí cogió su almohada blanca y se la pegó a la cara, soltando en ella el grito más atronador que había salido de su garganta.


	11. Poco a poco

-          ¿Tan tarde?-Sandra no quería despedirse de Nico.

-          Tampoco es tanto, vosotros llegaréis el fin de semana y nosotros el martes.

-          ¿Y dormiréis en el hospitality todos los días?

-          No, seguimos yendo sólo las noches de competición. Al menos durante unos grandes premios más…-Sandra respiró aliviada.

-          Joder es que esta semana apenas nos hemos visto.

-          Ya… tan cerca y tan lejos.-puso tono dramático a esas palabras sin poder evitar que Sandra riese. Por última vez en Australia junto a él. Ambos estaban en la puerta del dormitorio de la chica, y por muchas ganas que tuviese ella de que Nico entrase, este se debía ir. Besó a la chica con ternura, como si quisiese dejar tatuados en sus labios un beso permanente hasta más ver, y ninguno supo cómo despedirse.

-          En fin…-dijo ella.

-          Pasará volando todo, ya verás.-la dio ahora un beso más corto y tierno, el último.

-          Llámame ¿Vale?-él asintió, y tras mantener su mano unida a la de Sandra unos segundos, se alejó por el pasillo hasta desaparecer al final del mismo. Sandra entró en su cuarto y se tumbó en la cama, mirando a la pared. Cogió el móvil y miro el calendario, e intentando no emocionarse, contó los días que quedaban para volver a verle.

Melbourne estaba desértico después del Gran Premio. Sandra y Yaiza desayunaban en el hotel casi solas, con apenas dos o tres miembros más de Lotus, que parecían no haberse ido. Ambas comían sin ganas, pues Samantha las había llamado para que fuesen a la central a media mañana para realizar un análisis de la prensa tras la carrera.

-          Apasionante.-dijo Sandra cuando la chica le explicó la llamada.

-          Cuatro años de carrera para esto. Para analizar lo que otros hacen.

-          Al menos estás en algo de periodismo. Yo veo ingenierías de lejos, y ni puedo acercarme…

-          Espero que se pase rápido.

Fueron tirando para el Paddock mientras hablaban de cosas ajenas a la Fórmula 1, y pensaron que era la primera vez que lo hacían desde su llegada. Sin embargo, y después de que Sandra contase a Yaiza lo triste que estaba por no volver a ver a Nico en un tiempo, la amiga se acordó de un detalle que olvidó mencionarle a la chica durante el desayuno.

-          ¿Sabes a quién me encontré el ayer subiendo las escaleras?

-          ¿Cuándo?

-          Cuando me despedí de estos, que os quedasteis Nico y tú.-Sandra negó y Yaiza tardó unos segundos en responder.- A L-lewis.

-          Mentira.

-          Verdad.

-          ¿Y qué pasó?-Sandra parecía más asustada que interesada.

-          Me sonrió. Mil veces.-explicó a fondo.- Le saludé y no sé por qué, iba tan cansada que ni le vi y ale ¡hola! como una tonta. ´

-          ¿Y él?

-          ¡hola! Como un tonto.

-          Tontos.

-          Eso digo.-Sandra se reía por la conversación de besugos que tenían, pero le daban ganas de saltar porque la cara de Yaiza estaba radiante.- Y nada, que qué tal estaba, y yo con cara de… ¡Pues flipando! ¡Cómo voy a estar!

-          Sonriendo dices que estaba.-sabía que sí, pero le quiso recordar a su amiga esa imagen.

-          Cállate, qué horror. ¿Por qué está tan guapo?

-          La soltería.-le recordó también ese detalle y se volvió a poner nerviosa. Era como si hablasen de un nuevo chico al que había conocido, como si los problemas con Lewis no hubiesen existido.- Si lo piensas… Lewis nunca se enfadó contigo, sino con Hülk.

-          No, a Hülk le quería matar, a mí simplemente me odiaba.-Sandra rió de nuevo y Yaiza la imitó. Parecía todo cómico. Pero algo dentro de sí la ponía nerviosa.- No sé qué ha pasado, en serio.

-          Bueno, tú espera a Malasia, y a ver cómo reacciona.

-          ¿Y si no reacciona?

-          Pues yo que sé, le das una hostia. Bueno no, que está muy guapo.

Entraron por el Paddock tras esperar a que pasasen las tres personas de delante y allí vieron que muchos equipos seguían por allí. La conversación sobre Lewis se vio un poco en segundo plano cuando Sebastian paseó al teléfono cerca de ellas sin apenas percatarse de su existencia. Iba a toda prisa, como si llegase tarde a todos lados, y se perdió saliendo por las puertas de Albert Park. Yaiza se había girado un poco para verle, y Sandra la observaba a ella.

-          Este no parece ser Lewis.-indicó esta. Yaiza asintió e intentó no darle importancia. - Tú pasa de él, ves poco a poco, ya se dará cuenta de…-A continuación miraron al frente y les emocionó mucho la vista-...¡Jenson!-fueron a él, que se había parado en medio del paseo mirándolas.-¿Sigues por aquí, eh?-le dieron dos besos.

-          Tengo un equipo de lentos…-lo dijo con segundas, y ellas rieron.

-          Ayer no, que menudo doblete.-recordó Yaiza.

-          Sí bueno, aunque para no haber podido celebrarlo, hubiese preferido que se quedase Dani.

-          Ya…qué pena. ¿Has hablado con él?

-          ¡Qué va! He intentado buscarle, pero no he dado con él, he preguntado a Seb…-hubo una pausa de unos segundos, pues Jenson dudaba en si hablar del alemán, pero observó que las chicas hacían como si nada, y siguió.- Y dice que está bien, que no le ha molestado.

-          Ese chico no se deprime nunca ¿Verdad?-Jenson rió mientras negaba, respondiendo así a Sandra, que se indignaba mucho al saber que Dani era el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-          En fin Jenson, que nos alegramos mucho de que estés arriba.-Yaiza se acercó a él para darle dos besos y despedirse. Él dio las gracias.- A ver si seguís ahí, que vaya añito nos disteis…

-          A mí me lo vas a decir.-respondió a los dos besos de Sandra, y se despidieron hasta Malasia. Las hubiese gustado ver a Jessica, pero debía haberse ido ya del circuito. Siguieron andando en dirección a la central de la FIA y por suerte en el camino se siguieron encontrando con caras conocidas, entre ellas las del hombre feliz.

-          No sé si acercarme a vosotras.-Dani bromeaba cuando las vio, y ellas se sintieron mal

-          Somos unas mandadas…-se disculparon por haber redactado la nota de prensa que le sancionaba en su equipo.

-          Tranquila, mujer.-le dijo a Sandra, y les dio dos besos a cada una, con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Ya lo arreglaré en la siguiente.-se frotó un poco las manos y ellas rieron con él.- ¿Todo bien? ¿Os gusta el trabajo?

-          Bueno, nos gustaría hacer algo más periodístico.-dijo Yaiza, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- Que lo único que hemos hecho de periodismo es la nota de prensa de Red Bull, y mira tú qué gracia.

-          Bueno, bueno.-dejó de reírse el australiano.- Piensa que periodismo lo es todo, hasta supervisar a otros.

-          ¡Ya lo sé!-Yaiza se cansaba de que se lo recordasen, pero se reía porque era Dani el que se lo reprochaba con esa sonrisa radiante.- Pero jo.

-          Acabaréis entrevistándonos en el podio algún día.

-          Lo dudo, viendo que sólo van estrellitas o nombres famosos… Ahí se ha perdido esencia.-Sandra asentía a la frase de su amiga. No les hacía mucha gracia que gente fuera del mundo del periodismo hiciese el papel que debería hacer gente profesional. Siguieron hablando un poco con Dani, hasta que a este le llamaron para irse.

-          Bueno, nos vemos en Malasia chicas. Pasáoslo bien hasta entonces.-las dio dos besos.- ¿Dónde estaréis hasta el Gran Premio?

-          ¿Cómo que dónde?

-          Supongo que os iréis de aquí mañana, y hasta la semana que viene….

-          Llegamos el fin de semana a Malasia, creemos.-Sandra se dejó llevar por la explicación que Nico le dio anoche antes de separarse de ella.

-          Entonces… Hay un vacío temporal ahí.-bromeaba él, y ellas rieron mientras se daban cuenta de que era cierto, y de que si la FIA no las llevaba a algún lado, ellas quedaban en paradero desconocido.- ¿Os han dicho que podéis viajar con equipos?

-          Sí bueno, nos dijeron que si las escuderías lo necesitaban podríamos ir con ellos…

-          Intentad tirar por ese lado, a ver si hay suerte.-el que llamaba a Dani esperaba de brazos cruzados en un lado. Las chicas parecían asustadas.- Bueno me tengo que ir, en serio, no os preocupéis. ¿Tenéis mi móvil?-ellas negaron.- Vale, pues apuntad.-Sandra sacó el móvil y apuntó los dígitos.- Si pasa algo avisadme y a ver si puedo hacer algo.-Ellas pensaron que, además del detalle de ofrecer su ayuda, fue un buen gesto que no intentase decirlas que hablasen con Sebastian, así que se despidieron de él sintiendo aún más cariño por el australiano.

Tras irse de su lugar de encuentro fueron a la central, y allí estaban todos los becarios y otros tantos periodistas, repartidos por toda la oficina. Samantha las llamó para reunirse con sus compañeros, y allí les dio unos archivos a cada una, que parecían infumables pero que luego resultaron más ameno de lo esperado. Sandra y Yaiza tuvieron la suerte de que les tocó analizar medios españoles, tal vez Samantha decidió tener en cuenta las nacionalidades de los presentes pues a las chicas que fueron con ellas a la reunión por la sanción de Dani, que resultaron ser alemanas, les tocaron los medios de su país.

No tuvieron que hacer un trabajo muy exhaustivo pues conocían de antemano los medios y lo único que tenían que hacer era comprobar que no daban una imagen degenerativa del deporte de motor o de la FIA.

-          Que en España se burlen de todo el mundo para beneficiar a Fernando cuenta como algo degenerativo o…-Preguntaba una Sandra que soltaba hojas impresas de su archivador con asco. Yaiza se reía.

-          Supongo que no, hemos de centrarnos en falacias y mentiras.

-          España dice que McLaren tuvo suerte, eso es mentira… ¿En serio que no cuenta?-su amiga reía otra vez.

-          Tendrían que decir que McLaren pagó a la FIA para sancionar a Dani, eso sí sería mentira, así que no, lo siento, pero no lo es.-a Yaiza le molestaba tanto como a ella. Encima, las chicas alemanas parecían encantadas con el trabajo pues la prensa germana apenas daba problemas, ya que o se limitaban a hablar de sus pilotos, o a dar crónicas completas.

Los temas que resultaron más peliagudos fueron las informaciones en relación a la sanción de Dani, a las que Samantha prestó más atención pues implicaban de lleno a la FIA. Las parejas de becarios, tras el trabajo de revisión, se reunieron con ella para sacar conclusiones, y la imagen ofrecida por todos los medios era prácticamente la misma.

-          Qué cariño nos tienen.-bromeaba Samantha leyendo una de las noticias de un medio británico. Todos rieron, pues las informaciones resumían bastante la idea general que leía Samantha, ya que todos criticaban la normativa de la FIA sobre el control de gasolina. España era el único que hacía una crítica pasajera, pues la sanción a Dani también beneficiaba a Fernando.

Tras el trabajo las chicas fueron a comer a la FIA, y allí pasaron un buen rato tras el postre, hasta que decidieron ir a buscar a Samantha para preguntarle sobre lo que harían hasta Malasia.

-          ¿A qué os referís?

-          Pues… A dónde vamos a ir, o cuándo salimos, llegamos…-Samantha parecía sorprendida, y se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado informarles a todos sobre ello. Después de ir a hablar con algún superior, llegó a su despacho en donde esperaban Sandra y Yaiza.

-          Bueno, nos vamos mañana por la mañana, y llegamos a Kuala Lumpur el sábado por la mañana…-leía unos papeles. Las chicas sintieron unos nervios que las hicieron preocuparse más de lo normal.- No os preocupéis eh, chicas, no sois las únicas que no pueden regresar a casa.-seguía mirando las hojas.- Muchos miembros de la FIA no tienen casa fija, y sólo se asientan durante el parón de temporada a fin de año. Entre grandes premios se suelen mirar variables.

-          Entonces… ¿Qué podemos hacer?

-          Tenemos que hacer el recuento de los casos como el vuestro, pues a lo mejor tenéis que viajar con la parte de los equipos o de la FIA que se instalarán desde mañana en Kuala Lumpur.-no era lo que más las apetecía, pero al menos sabían que no se iban a quedar tiradas en un aeropuerto.- Otra opción es ponernos en contacto con las escuderías e intentar acomodar los equipos de FIA que trabajan con ellos en las fábricas.

-          ¿Fábricas?-Sandra no quería entender aquello.

-          Sí, bueno, tiene que haber personal de la FIA en las fábricas de los equipos, para llevar un control y llevar al día la actualidad para los archivos. Pero suelen ser equipos muy reducidos y de expertos, por tanto es difícil que puedan ir becarios. Sólo algunos equipos lo permiten, pues como comprenderéis no es muy… normal, que becarios entren en las fábricas en donde no pueden acceder personas ajenas a la Fórmula 1.

-          ¿Por qué?-Yaiza se sentía ofendida.

-          Bueno, piensa que los becarios pueden durar unos días como trabajadores. Un trabajador normal también, pero un becario por lo general tiene menos unión a su empresa que un empleado, por lo que puede usar la información que se obtenga de forma ilícita.

-          Oh…-se sentía estúpida por no haberlo entendido antes. Asintió.

-          ¿Y qué equipos son los que lo permiten?

-          Los denominados grandes, porque se ven beneficiados por contar con gente en prácticas o becarios, les lava la imagen.

-          Pero sería de ellos de quien más podríamos decir algo fuera…

\-          Por eso vuestro trabajo allí estaría muy reducido y vigilado. Ferrari y Red Bull son las únicas que lo permiten a día de hoy. McLaren también, pero ahí ellos hacen el control para elegir al personal asistente. Estamos intentando crear un convenio con Mercedes, pero hasta dentro de dos años no lo vemos posible.-Sandra se sintió decepcionada y pensó en llamar a Nico para echarle la bronca más tarde.- Si queréis podemos intentar esa vía. El trabajo será más acorde a vuestra labor allí que en Kuala Lumpur.

-          Por mí sí.-No le hacía gracia tener que ir a Red Bull o a Ferrari, aunque sabía que era una experiencia apasionante, pero se sentía mal diciéndole a Samantha que preferían estar de vacaciones en Kuala Lumpur, algo que tampoco las emocionaba. Sandra asintió.

-          Pues bueno, intentaré hablar con los jefes de personal durante hoy y mañana por la mañana os informo.

Se despidieron y las chicas se fueron al hotel. Subieron a la habitación de Yaiza y Sandra se tumbó en su cama con intenciones de dormirse, pero Yaiza le propuso algo más apasionante.

-          ¿Vamos a la piscina?-sacó uno de los bañadores que se compró, y Sandra recordó que ella también había adquirido alguno. La chica no tenía nada de ganas, pero al ver que Yaiza insistía no lo dudó mucho.

-          Bueno, también me puedo dormir en el agua.-Se despidió momentáneamente de Yaiza y se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse. Ninguna se sorprendió al verse en el reencuentro, pues cualquiera diría que iban a la piscina. Ambas llevaban un pantalón largo y una camiseta de tirantes, acompañadas de una mochilita con el logo de la FIA, que usarían como porta toallas.

-          No valemos para este mundo…-dijo Sandra riéndose con Yaiza, que veían su imagen muy alejada de las de las chicas que vivían de la Fórmula 1 y que seguramente irían en pareo por el hotel.

Bajaron a la piscina y allí estuvieron hasta las ocho de la tarde, cuando volvieron a sus cuartos para ducharse. Les dolían los brazos, pues se pasaron la tarde intentando imitar a Michael Phelps y Chad Le Clos con sus movimientos de mariposa, y ahora no podían siquiera lavarse la cabeza.

Fueron a cenar y el buffet estaba más desértico que las demás días, y eso fue algo que las animó a acabar rápido de cenar para volver a sus cuartos. Puesto que era el último día en Australia, las chicas aprovecharon el rato antes de dormir para hacer sus maletas, y una vez las hubieron hecho, se reunieron en el cuarto de Sandra, en el cual habían decidido dormir. Costó más de lo esperado poder meterse en la cama, pues Sandra recibió una llamada de Nico desde la fábrica de Mercedes, en la que estaría estos tres días.

-          ¿Sabes que sois unos estúpidos? No podemos ir a vuestra fábrica esta semana porque no aceptáis becarios.-Yaiza se reía desde la cama al comentario de Sandra.- No, es vuestra culpa, que pensáis que vamos a ir soltando vuestras cosas por ahí. Como si alguien las entendiese.-Yaiza oía a Nico reír desde su cama. Sandra la estaba mirando y de repente se le iluminaron los ojos al recordar algo.- ¡Ey, ey! Nico. Está Lewis por allí ¿No?... ¿Cómo qué no?-Yaiza se había levantado para pegar a Sandra pero se tranquilizó al oír que el inglés no estaba en la fábrica.- Vaya mierda. Es que ¿Sabes que hablo a Yai el otro día? … Sí sí, como si nada, preguntándola que qué tal y todo.

-          Te voy a matar.-Yaiza intentaba hacerse la furiosa pero el recordar que Lewis le había hablado le hacía olvidar sus ganas de matar a Sandra, que seguía marujeando con su chico por teléfono.

-          Has de sacarle algo, yo que sé, déjaselo caer… Sí sí, dile algo tipo ¡Pues he estado hablando con Yai y Sandra y tal! A ver si te dice algo… Ay yo que sé Nico, pues si no le ves hasta la semana que viene te esperas… ¡Ay! ¡Y yo qué quieres que haga! ¡Yo también estoy intrigada!-Yaiza se fue riéndose demasiado alto al baño por el número de la parejita, pues Sandra parecía que hablaba con un niño pequeño.

Después de la parte cómica de la conversación telefónica entre Sandra y Nico llegó la parte romanticona, la cual Yaiza se negaba a escuchar, lo que hizo que intentase dormirse rápido gracias a la colaboración de Sandra, que se fue a la terraza. Al ratito entró y se metió también en la cama, y las dos durmieron hasta las diez de la mañana, que fue cuando el despertador las avisaba de que tenían que ir a hablar con Samantha. Desayunaron y salieron hacia el Paddock, un camino que ya les parecía hasta aburrido, y allí fueron a la FIA en donde Samantha las esperaba a ellas y al resto. Finalmente los presagios de Yaiza se cumplieron, y tras la reunión general, se citó con ellas dos y les comunicó que se iba a la fábrica de la bebida energética.

-          En Ferrari están bastante quisquillosos con cómo están las cosas y bueno, Red Bull le viene bien lavar su imagen con la FIA tras la sanción de Ricciardo y han aceptado que mandemos becarios a acompañar al equipo de prensa.-Sandra miró de reojo a Yaiza, que hacía una mueca intentando ocultársela a Samantha, para que no viese su desaprobación.- Os irán a buscar al aeropuerto más cercano de Milton Keynes, y allí os llevarán a la fábrica. No os puedo decir qué haréis pero bueno, supongo que no os darán mucho jaleo.

-          ¿Está el equipo allí?-preguntó interesada Yaiza. Samantha frunció el ceño.- O sea… Ricciardo, Vettel, Horner…

-          Creo que estarán todos estos días, pero luego no sé quién se quedará y quién no, porque aún no nos lo han comunicado.-ambas asintieron como si tuviesen la información necesaria, cuando en realidad suplicaban que Sebastian no estuviese.

Tras ir a otro departamento de la FIA a recoger los billetes de su vuelo, se reunieron en el hotel con el miembro de la FIA que les acercaría al aeropuerto. Era mucho más antipático que el hombre que las acompañaba cuando iban con Ferrari, pero no iban a protestar pues entendieron que le tenía que hacer poca gracia irse hasta el aeropuerto a llevar a dos chicas para luego volverse.

El vuelo salía a las seis pasadas de la tarde, por lo que aprovecharon el paseo por el aeropuerto para comer algo en alguno de los restaurantes de por allí después de facturar sus maletas. La comida resultó bastante desagradable para las chicas, que tampoco quisieron protestar a ello. Algo les decía que tendrían tiempo de sobra para hacerlo en Milton Keynes. A las seis fueron a su vuelo, y entraron con su equipaje de mano suplicando que las otras maletas no se perdiesen de camino a Singapur, en donde hacían escala.

Para sorpresa de Yaiza, consiguió dormirse hasta la llegada a Singapur, igual que Sandra, y ambas se despertaron sobresaltadas, pensando erróneamente que habían llegado a Inglaterra. Tras esperar casi una hora en la terminal, volvieron al nuevo vuelo y salieron rumbo a Inglaterra, y esta vez Yaiza ya no pudo dormirse. Mientras Sandra descansaba, ella optó por coger de su equipaje de mano todos los archivadores y documentos de la FIA que había tenido que usar en su primera semana de trabajo. Los horarios, apuntes propios, análisis, informes… Todo era tan surrealista que las horas de vuelo que tenía por delante las pasó leyendo una y otra vez todo lo que tenía en las manos. En un momento se llevó un susto al ver que Sandra comentaba algo de un papel, y se preguntó que cuánto tiempo llevaría despierta, pero por su cara adormilada supuso que no mucho.

-          Si lo piensas…-decía Sandra entre susurros.- Deberías dar gracias de que no te ha tocado supervisar nada de Seb hasta ahora.

-          Ya lo tendremos que hacer en Milton Keynes…

-          Bah.-se restregó los ojos y dio un pequeño manotazo amistoso a su amiga en la mano mientras se colocaba en el asiento.- Con suerte está un día y se va.

-          Con suerte.

Llegaron a Inglaterra pasadas las siete y media de la mañana y, tras coger sus maletas, que habían llegado a salvo, fueron al punto de encuentro que les dijo el hombre antipático de Melbourne. Allí esperaba otro chico, más joven, con la chaqueta de Red Bull, acompañado de otro aún más joven también con la misma chaqueta. Al primero no le conocían, pero al segundo sí.

-          ¡Vaya, vaya!-gritaba Dani con una sonrisa. Las chicas no entendía nada, pero se acercaron a saludarle a él y al otro de forma animada, pues el recibimiento era mejor de lo que esperaban.

-          ¿Pero tú no deberías estar trabajando?-protestaba Sandra en broma.

-          Me dijeron que veníais y oye, encima que me ofrezco a venir…

-          ¿Te han avisado?

-          En realidad nos dijeron que venían dos becarias de la FIA, y mira que sabía que ibais a ser vosotras.-se reía tanto que contagiaba a Yaiza, que aún no había abierto la boca del alucine.

-          Pues será que no somos becarios…-dijo Sandra.

-          ¡Oye! Que hubiese sido un chasco venir y que fuesen otros, habría hecho el ridículo.-las chicas se imaginaron la cara de Dani si por la puerta hubiesen aparecido dos personas ajenas a ellas.

-          Se habrían sentido especiales.-dijo Sandra. Dani asintió.- Pero eso lo somos nosotras, así que ale.-zanjó y él volvió a reírse. Finalmente el chico que estaba ausente también de la conversación se presentó, y resultó ser un miembro del equipo de prensa que tenía 28 años. Desde el aeropuerto cogieron un taxi hasta una estación de tren, en donde cogieron uno para ir a Milton Keynes. Fueron hablando todo el viaje, el chico resultó llamarse Michael y era bastante simpático, y se contagiaba tanto como ellas de la risa de Dani, que pese a que se había ido de casa sin puntuar, parecía no haberle influido en nada.

Llegaron a la ciudad y desde allí cogieron un minibus del equipo para llegar a la Fábrica, y las chicas no podían evitar mirar por las ventanas cuando vieron que llegaban a unos edificios llenos del logo de Red Bull. Se bajaron en la puerta, y allí Dani y Michael las llevaron a la entrada, en donde Dani se despidió de ellas y Michael las dirigió a la zona de prensa. Les explicó qué estaban haciendo, qué iban a hacer, y qué no podrían hacer. Las tranquilizaba diciéndolas que ni ellas ni nadie de la FIA podrían realizar esas tareas, por lo que no era algo especialmente prohibido a las chicas. Las informó sobre el hotel en el que se alojaban todos los de la FIA, que resultaba ser uno cercano a la fábrica, al cual irían a partir de las ocho de la tarde y del cual saldrán a las 9 de la mañana.

-          No espera a nadie, y luego no regresa, así que…-hablaba del autobús que las trasladaría. Ellas se rieron y prometieron ser puntuales siempre. Michael las llevó a hacer un recorrido por la zona turística de la fábrica, en donde se mostraban algunos de los últimos trofeos del equipo, la mayoría con el nombre de Sebastian Vettel. Yaiza estuvo por preguntarle al chico si el alemán estaba por allí, pero no le hizo falta esperar mucho tiempo, pues entraron a una zona general de la escudería y allí estaba Sebastian, sentado con otros cuantos miembros de Red Bull. Su cara de sorpresa fue tan mayúscula que estuvo a punto de pensar en alto, porque abrió la boca queriendo decir algo pero sin llegar a soltarlo.- Seguid, seguid.-dijo Michael a todos los que estaban allí sentados, que se habían girado al ver cómo Sebastian paraba de hablar para mirarlas atónito. Ellas fingían normalidad a más no poder.- Que son las chicas de la FIA, las estoy enseñando esto.-los que acompañaban al alemán asintieron e hicieron algún comentario gracioso, pero Sebastian miraba fijamente a Yaiza intentando que esta le explicase qué hacía allí. Dani, que llegaba ahora a esa zona, apareció por el lado del piloto y le dio un golpe en el hombro que para todos pasó como un saludo, pero que para Sebastian sirvió como una señal para que parase de observarla.

Por suerte para ellas, fue la única vez que vieron a Sebastian en toda su estancia en Milton Keynes. El primer día apenas tuvieron trabajo, pues se pasaron el tiempo recorriendo la fábrica, pero el segundo día fue más costoso, pues las chicas tuvieron que ir junto a Michael a un reconocimiento de material. No paraban de preguntarse qué tenía que ver eso con el periodismo, pero como siempre, no quisieron protestar, aunque ganas no les faltaban. Michael las ofreció realizar el informe del día sobre el material analizado en el coche de Dani, y entendieron que este sería publicado en los archivos de la FIA en cuanto a reconocimiento de escuderías. Lo hicieron sin muchos problemas, y esa misma noche estaba registrado en el archivo de la FIA.

El viernes fue mucho más costoso para las chicas, pues apenas conseguían descansar en el hotel, en donde había demasiado jaleo. Les tocó hacer el mismo trabajo pero esta vez del coche de Sebastian, que por suerte ya se había ido de Milton Keynes hacia su casa antes de viajar a Kuala Lumpur. Les pidieron realizar el informe entre la hora de la comida y la merienda, y a esa hora lo entregaron a Michael, que dio el visto bueno, lo registró en el archivo público, y las despidió de todo. Esa misma noche tendrían que volver a viajar, esta vez a Malasia.

El vuelo hacia ese país fue el más horrible que vivieron y el más largo sin duda alguna, pues salieron a las nueve de la noche de Inglaterra y no llegaron hasta las nueve de la noche del día siguiente a la ciudad de Malasia. Hasta que no las acercaron hasta el hotel en el que se alojaban no pudieron respirar tranquilas. Cada una se despidió de la otra y se fueron a su respectiva habitación, en donde les habían dejado todo el material necesario para el gran premio y, allí, sin siquiera quitarse el calzado, se quedaron dormidas y no se despertaron hasta la hora de comer del domingo. Bajaron al buffet, que era mucho más grande que el de Melbourne, y vieron que no reconocían a nadie, por lo que nadie había llegado.

-          ¿Estaremos con los equipos otra vez?-Yaiza preguntaba a Sandra, que seguía analizando todo lo que veía.

-          De momento no veo a nadie con nada de escuderías, o no han venido o estamos en otro.

-          Espero que lo primero…-las chicas querían volver a compartir alojamiento con ellos. El hecho de que en Melbourne las hubiesen dejado estar en el mismo hotel pese a pertenecer a la FIA, por aquello de que empezaron siendo de Ferrari, las ayudó bastante pues se pasaban los ratos libres con los Nicos y los demás. Ahora desconocían si podrían pasar de un hotel a otro o si sólo podrían verse en el circuito.

Por la tarde, tras descansar y coger fuerzas tras lo perdido en el viaje, salieron del hotel y vieron un poco los alrededores, y cerca, a apenas dos calles, encontraron otro hotel lujoso que les hizo pensar que tal vez era uno de los que formarían parte de la expedición de la Fórmula 1. Ahora sólo quedaba adivinar cómo se dividirían las estancias.

Ese día no tuvieron nada que hacer. Samantha, que ya estaba por allí, las dio la bienvenida y las estuvo preguntando por su trabajo en Red Bull. Se lo explicaron con todo detalle. Resultó ser un trabajo bastante importante y que Samantha tuvo muy en cuenta pues, aunque ellas no lo pensasen, la labor de publicar el mantenimiento de la fábrica era algo que aunque no pareciese periodístico era informativo, y por tanto, de su sector. Agradecieron entonces el que Michael las ofreciese ese trabajo y tras darse una vuelta por el Paddock, que no era gran cosa pero estaba decorado con los colores de la escudería Mercedes, pues Petronas era uno de los patrocinadores de la marca. Como hicieron en su primer día en Albert Park, decidieron aprovechar la soledad de todo para hacerse fotos por todos lados. Sandra salía sonriendo en todas y cada una de las imágenes, pues se sentía como en casa al ver todo decorado con la escudería de Nico.

Los hospitalitys no se instalaron hasta el lunes por la tarde, día en el que las chicas tuvieron que ir a varias reuniones para preparar las ruedas de prensa de la semana y repartir los diferentes trabajos para los becarios. Sandra estaba en una nube, pues Nico formaría parte de la rueda de prensa del jueves, y ellas tendrían que ir a cubrirla para hacer la ficha informativa de la misma. También estaría Kimi, algo que hizo más ilusión a Yaiza que a Sandra, que seguía sin confiar en el finlandés y casi tampoco en el interés de su amiga en él. El resto de pilotos eran Bottas, Kvyat, Maldonado y Kobayashi.

El parte, Sandra estaba en un sin vivir, pues el día anterior había estado hablando con Nico sobre su hora de llegada, y este le comunicó a la chica que sería por la mañana. Hasta la hora de comer, las chicas tenían que trabajar, pues tenían que mandar los comunicados correspondientes al hotel de prensa para los diferentes medios, informándoles sobre las horas de las que disponían de los diferentes lugares del circuito. Yaiza pensaba que iba a tener la desgracia de ser destinada a Red Bull cada dos por tres, por eso de que habían estado en la fábrica, pero Samantha las dio su primer horario de control de medios ese martes y tenían sólo dos turnos con la escudería austriaca, pues la mayoría de su tiempo iría destinado a Mercedes y Lotus. También las encomendaron una labor que las pareció bastante aburrida, y esta fue que vigilasen la zona del Paddock para cuando los medios británicos y españoles decidiesen grabar directos o stand ups para sus reportajes, por si decidían contar con declaraciones de pilotos. Así ellas vigilarían que todo fuese bajo control.

A la hora de comer Sandra se empezó a poner nerviosa, pues sabía que Nico debería llevar en el circuito algunas horas, pero ella estaba encerrada en la central con Yaiza sin poder salir. Las horas pasaban y ya eran las cuatro y Yaiza, que había acabado el trabajo, recibía patadas de Sandra para que esta le dijese a Samantha que si tenían algo que hacer o si se podían ir.

-          ¡Oh, no! Volved sobre las ocho y os damos las últimas actualizaciones.-Yaiza agradeció pero Sandra no tuvo tiempo pues ya estaba abriendo la puerta para irse. Y fue salir por la puerta y sonarle el móvil a la chica, la cual dio un pequeño brinco al leer el whatsapp que le mandaba Nico.- ¡Están en el hospitality!


	12. Viejos tiempos

Yaiza se cruzó de brazos mientras Sandra y Nico se fundían en un abrazo tímido delante de todos los trabajadores de Mercedes. El recepcionista, que era el mismo, miraba a la pareja negando con la cabeza y riéndose, y Yaiza, que conectó con él, le asintió dándole la razón. Tras más carantoñas que más que románticas eran pillas, Nico fue a Yaiza y la dio un abrazo y dos besos muchísimo más recatados.

-          ¡Hombreee!-burló Yaiza cuando él se le acercó, como si no le hubiese visto, y Sandra se rio sin saber por qué, tal vez abrumada por volver a ver a Nico. El chico se puso a preguntarlas todos los detalles sobre su estancia en Red Bull, y después de que ambas le dijesen unas diez veces que no habían encontrado nada raro que pudiesen contarle, este desistió, y más cuando Lewis bajaba por las escaleras con cara de haberse despertado.  Ellos estaban de frente, y mientras Yaiza le miraba, Nico hacía un gesto a Sandra como si recordase algo que tenía que contarla. Lewis levantó la mirada, pues iba mirando el suelo y las vio allí plantadas, y tan sorprendente como en Melbourne pero tal vez más tranquilo, sonrió.

-          ¡Hola!-le dijo a Yaiza, y esta volvió a sentir que sus piernas se doblaban.

-          ¡Ho-hola!-respondió.

-          ¿Todo bien?

-          S-sí, aquí…-hizo un gesto inconsciente señalando a Sandra, provocando que Lewis la mirase y saludase posteriormente. Ella respondió con amabilidad.

-          Bueno, mejor aquí que en otro lado.-rió, algo que ella imitó sin saber siquiera a qué se refería. Otra vez esos nervios tontos, como si le viese por primera vez.- Nos vemos ¿Vale?-se despidió de los tres y salió por la puerta.

-          ¡Jo-der!-dijo Sandra, y sólo Yaiza entendió ese grito. Lewis estaba demasiado guapo, y pese a que ese día no llevaba su chaqueta de cuero negra, los pantalones negros vaqueros y su polo de Mercedes le quedaban igual de bien. Nico reía ignorante pensando que su chica se sorprendía de la actitud del inglés.

-          Hablé con él.-dijo el alemán.

-          ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

-          Porque lo hice en el vuelo, y no hemos hablado hasta hoy.-Sandra le pareció razonable la excusa y le llevaron a la zona de descanso para que les contaste todo.- A ver, no hemos hablado de nada en especial, pero a veces te he mencionado -miró a Yaiza.- y no reaccionó mal. Antes ni siquiera me atrevía a hacerlo.

-          Es un paso.-dijo Sandra, pero Yaiza se sentía decepcionada, pues esperaba que hubiese dicho algo más.

-          Pero hay más. No hemos hablado de ti como tal, pero he sacado ciertas… actitudes.-ellas miraban atónitas.- Le dije que te estaba escribiendo –miró a Sandra- aunque no lo hacía, para sacar el tema, y me preguntó que dónde habíais estado hasta llegar a Kuala Lumpur… Y le dije Red Bull, claro.-Yaiza sintió otra patada en el estómago, como la que había recibido al ver a Lewis delante suya, y suplicaba a Nico que contase ya su reacción.- Puso una cara que, madre mía.

-          ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo?-madre mía no era una explicación útil.

-          No volvió a hablar en todo el vuelo, puso una mueca de desprecio y se quedó dormido.

-          Oh…-Yaiza esperaba otra cosa. Por el estilo, pero que no incluyese desprecio.

-          Desprecio hacia ellos, hacia… Seb. No hacia ti. Supongo.

-          Supongamos eso.-dijo Sandra tranquilizando a su amiga, que ponía una mueca parecida a la que Nico vio a su amigo en el avión.

-          Está más animado, yo creo que pronto estaréis como antes.

-          ¿Tú crees?

-          Joder, no he visto nunca a Lewis tan simpático después de abandonar una carrera. Yo creo que está contento con el coche y que eso le hace olvidar todo.

-          Con ese coche seríamos felices todos…-dijo Sandra, y Nico asintió, como si él no lo tuviese cuando sí lo hacía.

-          Luego tenemos una prueba de fuego. Sobre Lewis, digo. Le he dicho a Hülk que se pase por aquí, que estaréis aquí, y también le he dicho a Lewis que viniese. A ver, ninguno sabe que estará el otro, y de hecho Lewis cree que sólo estaré yo, pero…

\-          Te estás haciendo un Kimi, vaya.-dijo Sandra. Y Nico temió asentir por si su chica se cabreaba, pero esta sonreía, así que lo hizo. Yaiza se dio cuenta.

-          Cuando lo hace Kimi te enfadas con él…

-          Cuando lo hace Kimi todos nos enfadamos con él.-aclaró.- Además las formas no serán las mismas. Al menos no ha llamado a Seb… ¿Verdad?

-          No, no, tranquila.-se apresuró a aclararlo al ver que Yaiza iba a desorbitar sus ojos por el hospitality.

-          De todas formas… Ya hemos estado todos juntos alguna vez-Sandra recordó el paseo del otro día al hotel y otros pocos más.- No creo que le importe mucho ¿No?

-          Bueno…-Nico dejó de reírse a la idea de Sandra y explicó.- Si lo piensas, esas veces Nico y Lewis ni se miraron, al igual que Lewis y Yai. Y bueno…-reía.- El otro día cuando nos íbamos ya de Melbourne, nos cruzamos Lewis y yo con Hülk y me despedí de él. Sin darse cuenta fue a despedirse de Lewis y Lewis le miró con una cara especialmente desagradable. A Hülk casi le da algo y se fue corriendo.

Pese a que era tarde, las chicas se pusieron a comer acompañadas por Nico debatiendo aún el por qué el otro Nico se asustaba tanto cuando estaba al lado de Lewis o Sebastian. Hablaron de todo un poco, y Yaiza agradeció que los dos ignorasen por un momento su faceta pareja y dejasen de estar pegados como lapas. Cuando estaban tomado el café, Nico recibió una llamada de su tocayo al móvil.

-          Dice que ya está aquí, que viene para el Paddock.-Yaiza sintió nervios en el estómago pues se moría de ganas de volver a ver a Nico. Sandra dio unas palmadas sueltas mientras terminaba de tragar lo que le quedaba de café.

-          ¿En qué hotel estáis?-Nico puso mala cara.

-          No en el mismo que vosotras.-ellas pusieron el mismo gesto de pena y decepción.-Estamos en uno cercano, y nos han dicho que podemos recibir vista siempre que lo digamos en recepción, así que tranquilas, que no habrá problemas en que nos veamos.

-          Por desgracia para vosotros.-decía Yaiza con una cara de lástima con la que Nico no pudo evitar reírse. A los pocos minutos Nico llamó de nuevo al de Mercedes para pedirle que saliese a la puerta a recibirle porque, a palabras textuales de Rosberg, “me da vergüenza entrar sin ser mi casa”. Este se negó y le exigió que entrase solo- Deberíamos decirle lo de Lewis… por si acaso.

-          No, no,-negaba Nico.

-          A este le da un infarto si le ve aparecer ¿eh?-Sandra apoyaba la decisión de su amiga, y realmente se imaginaba al alemán escondido tras un sofá si el inglés hacía acto de presencia.

-          Bueno, vale, pero le quitáis la gracia…-el chico alzó la mano e invitó al otro a entrar. Iba con su polo de Force India, e iba colorado y escondido bajo una gorra para que no le dijese nadie nada. Se la quitó, al igual que sus gafas de sol, y sonrió tontamente cuando se acercó a la mesa donde estaban los tres.-¡Hombre, Hülkenberg!-gritó el de Mercedes, haciendo que su amigo le diese una colleja mandándole callar mientras se volvía a esconder.

-          No vuelvo a entrar aquí.-se acercó a Sandra y la dio dos besos, dejándose remover el pelo por ella.- Me han hecho fotos entrando, ya verás tú.- el otro Nico se reía mientras el recién llegado daba dos besos a Yaiza y la estrujaba en sus brazos. Se sentó en la silla que sobraba, en una de las dos.

-          A lo mejor te conviertes en nuestro tercer piloto.

-          Paso de gigante, sí.-burló. Miró mal a su amigo y a continuación miró a las chicas.- ¿Qué tal todo?

-          Aquí, aguantando.-bromeaba Yaiza.- Anda que nos has llamado.

-          ¡Anda que llamáis vosotras!-ambos parecían críos cada vez que hablaban, y se dieron cuenta de que Sandra y Nico se molestaban tanto por su actitud como ellos por la de la pareja. Los cuatro rieron y se callaron hasta que Sandra dio una patada a su amiga, para que hablase.

-          Esto…-fue a decirle que Lewis estaría a punto de llegar, pero él preguntó antes.

-          ¿Habéis estado en Red Bull, entonces? Me lo dijo este.-miró con desprecio a su amigo.

-          S-sí bueno, estuvo bastante gua—

-          Calla y díselo.-Sandra paró a su amiga, y entonces Nico alzó las cejas sin entender nada.

-          ¿Decirme? ¿Qué ha pasado?-estaba asustado. Pensaba que sería algo en relación a Red Bull o Sebastian.

-          No ha sido idea mía ¿eh? Pero este…-miró con desprecio ella también a Nico, y este ya protestó con los ojos a que todos le mirasen mal. Sandra le guiñó el ojo y él se tranquilizó. El otro Nico seguía estático y apenas pestañeaba mirando a su amiga.- Ha invitado a Lewis a pasar la tarde con nosotros.-Nico seguía igual de estático que antes, y tragaba saliva lo más lentamente posible.

-          Eh.-el otro Nico chasqueó los dedos delante de sus ojos para ver si seguía consciente. Este pestañeó varias veces y sonrió irónico, volviéndose a poner la gorra. Sandra y Nico rieron, pero Yaiza se sentía incluso mal.

-          Que guay…-dijo el de Force India poniéndole tono musical a sus palabras.

-          Oh venga, no te preocupes, que no sabes la última.-el piloto, que empezaba a sudar bajo la gorra, miró a su compañero esperando más explicaciones, pero se las dio Yaiza, que estaba sentada a su lado.

-          El otro día, la noche antes de iros, vaya… Me habló y tal.-A Nico, que tenía apoyados los dos brazos en los reposabrazos de la silla, se le escurrió el izquierdo del susto.

-          ¿Qué?

-          De buenas ¿Eh? Me sonreía y todo.-Nico parecía incluso más asustado ahora. Se intentó levantar.

-          Me voy.

-          ¡Eh!-el otro Nico se levantó desde enfrente y le sentó en la silla.

-          ¡Que me voy! ¡Que ahora te habla!-miraba a Yaiza, Sandra reía y su amiga no pudo evitar empezar a reírse ante el pobre Nico, que parecía sofocado.- ¡Qué pinto yo aquí!

-          ¡Tú eres mi amigo!-ahora ella se levantaba y sentaba a Nico, y todos se reían de Hülkenberg, que desistió en su intento de huida. La pareja empezó un tema de conversación y Yaiza de vez en cuando miraba a su amigo para decirle que se tranquilizase. Este negaba sin querer saber nada de ella, pero de vez en cuando se le escapaba la risa.- ¡Nico, joder, que no es nada!-le susurraba. Él ni la miraba.

-          Te recuerdo que la última vez casi me revienta.-rió ella.

-          Eso no fue la última vez.

-          Da igual, la última va a ser hoy y me va a reventar.-Yaiza reía tanto que se apoyaba en el brazo de Nico y este se intentaba retirar de ella, moviendo la silla y todo, como no queriendo saber nada más de su existencia.- Os odio a todos.

De repente, por la puerta de entrada a la zona de descanso apareció Lewis, igual que antes, tan feliz como no le recordaban. Saludó de lejos al grupito de la mesa, que respondió íntegro menos Nico Hülkenberg, que se escondía jugando con sus gafas. El alemán recibió una patada de su amigo, que le decía con los ojos que parase de ser un crío. Encima, para colmo de Nico, todo empeoró en su interior cuando vio que Lewis se sentaba en la silla vacía de su lado, la cual ni había visto. Fingiendo que hacía sitio para el inglés, se acercó lo más que pudo a Yaiza, y se sintió estúpido al estar en medio de ambos.

-          La tienen armada allí.-decía Lewis a su compañero de escudería. El de Force India dio un brinco cuando oyó la voz del inglés, y ya hasta él reía por lo bajo por la actitud tan tonta que tenía. Lewis por suerte no se daba cuenta.

-          ¿Problemas?-Sandra decidió preguntarle al inglés, para ser la primera así que recibiría la respuesta amable o borde del piloto.

-          No como tal, pero están montando los coches y…-resopló.

-          Son insoportables.-añadió Rosberg negando.- Los mecánicos cuando están trabajando no les puedes decir nada.

-          Tendrán a quien parecerse…-Sandra se hizo la loca tras su comentario y los dos pilotos rieron. Justo al lado de Lewis, Yaiza ahora se contagiaba de Nico y apenas se movía. Cuando acabó la charla sobre Mercedes, el silencio que se creó lo rompió el propio Lewis, dirigiéndose a las dos chicas.

-          Bueno ¿Y qué tal por Red Bull?-No se sabía quién estaba más incómodo, si Yaiza recibiendo la mirada de Lewis, o Nico en medio de los dos echándose para atrás intentando desaparecer. Sandra se mantuvo callada indicando a Yaiza que hablase ella.

-          B-bien… Tampoco estuvimos mucho.

-          ¿Cotilleasteis algo?-él y su sonrisa.

-          No pudimos, la verdad, estábamos vigiladas todo el tiempo y teníamos tareas concretas…-dijo una frase entera sin tartamudear y pensó que con eso ya se iba a soltar. Nico también lo pensó, y de hecho pegó un trago sigilosamente a su vaso de agua. Pero Lewis les sorprendió a todos, incluidos a la pareja que permanecía atenta controlando las risas.

-          ¿Y con Seb qué tal?-Nico a poco más se ahoga, y más todavía cuando Lewis intentó darle unas palmadas en la espalda para que tosiese todo el líquido que se le fue por otro lado. Yaiza tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, y Sandra miraba a su chico con la boca abierta.

-          Eh…-no sabía qué decir, y tampoco se atrevía a mirar a Nico por si esto hiciese a Lewis mirarle también, ya que estaba rojísimo.- Apenas le vimos el primer día.

-          Luego se fue.-intervino Sandra, captando la mirada de Lewis. Yaiza aprovechó para mover la mano de Nico, que la tenía sobre la pierna, y así calmarle. Este seguía tosiendo esporádicamente.- Estuvimos más con sus coches que otra cosa.

-          Vaya, eso el año pasado nos hubiese servido de ayuda.-rió con esa risa tan característica suya y su compañero le siguió, igual que Sandra, que lo hacía para disimular el asombro por sacar el tema de Sebastian.

-          Este año poco hay que contar…-ella intentaba desviar el tema siguiendo con el de los coches, pero no tenía mucho futuro. Ahora la víctima era Nico.

-          ¿Y tú qué?-el de Force India abrió los ojos tanto o más que Yaiza antes, y abría la boca como si fuese a hablar pero no soltaba palabra. Pasaban las milésimas de segundo, que para él eran minutos, y se decía a sí mismo que Lewis iba a llamarle la atención o algo. Pero fue el otro Nico el que le volvió a dar una patada.

-          B-bien, en la fábrica.-dijo, y retiró los ojos de los de Lewis. Este asentía y seguía interesado.

-          ¿Algo nuevo? A ver si nos vais a alcanzar y vamos a tener problemas.-Yaiza no sabía si reír o llorar, porque la actitud de Lewis era tan desconcertante como irritante, y el pobre Nico se retorcía en el asiento sin saber dónde mirar.

-          No, no…-mentía, o decía la verdad. En realidad no había escuchado siquiera a Lewis.- Seguimos atrás, sí…

-          Mejor, mejor.-en la cabeza de alemán todo sonó como una amenaza. Le vio doble sentido a todo. “Estaba hablando de Yai, seguro”, se decía, “quiere me mantenga atrás”. Lewis finalmente dejó de ocultar que notaba algo raro en el piloto y posó de nuevo la mano en su espalda.- Era broma ¿Eh? ¿Estás bien?

-          S-sí, sí. Creo que me voy a ir a… No sé.-Se levantó, y Sandra miró a Yaiza. Ambas decidieron reírse y sentir una pena extrema hacia su amigo, que se alejaba de la mesa.

-          ¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó el británico, y mientras que ellas estaban ignorando todo, el Nico que quedaba miraba a Lewis pidiéndole que no se hiciese el sorprendido. Por suerte para las chicas, que empezaban a sentirse incómodas, alguien de Mercedes llamó a los pilotos.- Oh, mierda.

-          Nos vemos luego ¿Vale?-le dijo Nico a Sandra, dándole un beso, algo que su chica no aprobó del todo visto cómo estaba el panorama. Yaiza se levantó para evitar que Lewis la dijese algo.

-          Sí, sí.-dijo Sandra.- ¿Nos vamos?-Y sin despedirse, las chicas se fueron de Mercedes.- Qué puta broma es esta.

-          Tía, Nico, en serio, dónde está, se nos va a morir.

-          No lo sé, luego le buscamos, vámonos no vayan a salir.-Se fueron de la entrada a Mercedes y fueron andando a lo largo del Paddock. Hicieron tiempo en algún que otro centro de la FIA, pues no querían regresar hacia Mercedes, y hasta las ocho permanecieron sentadas en uno de los sofás de la central de prensa. Luego, fueron a ver a Samantha y esta les dios sus horarios y calendarios completos para los días siguientes hasta el viernes.

-          Oh…-Yaiza hizo una mueca de desacuerdo cuando salieron del despacho, y Sandra encontró rápido el motivo.

-          Tenías razón. Hülk se nos muere.-justo el día siguiente, a media mañana, las chicas tenían que ir a supervisar una entrevista de un medio británico que juntaba a todos los alemanes de la parrilla.- Por suerte Nico se pone en medio y habla él todo el rato.

-          Esto es horrible, en serio.-Yaiza se sentó en las butacas de la entrada en la central, y Sandra, que pensaba que iban a seguir andando, se quedó mirando sin entender por qué su amiga paraba.

-          ¿Qué pasa?-sabía que el hecho de que Nico fuese a querer matar a los de Force India por permitir la entrevista le preocupaba, pero no sabía por qué tanto.- Es sólo una entrevista, tía…

-          No es eso, joder.-Yaiza dejó sus carpetas al lado y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, mientras se tumbaba hacia adelante, como si tuviese ganas de vomitar. Sandra decidió sentarse con ella.- Es toda la situación. No sé si soy yo, que el tiempo se hace eterno y a la vez parece que han pasado siglos desde que llegamos, o… No sé.

-          Ey…-Sandra intentaba animarla mientras acariciaba su larga melena.

-          Es que no lo entiendo ¿Vale? ¿Tan malo es que me acostase con Nico? ¿Tanto les molesta?-el hecho de que Sandra ya entendiese el motivo del disgusto de su amiga no le ayudaba a encontrar una forma de animarla.- Se tiran mil siglos -exageró- sin siquiera mirarme y ahora aparece Lewis como si nada, pero el otro imbécil –resaltó esa palabra- sigue sin siquiera mirarme. Y encima a Nico tampoco. ¿Por qué son tan idiotas y tan críos? ¡Qué más da lo que yo haga o deje de hacer!

-          Eso llevo intentando explicarte desde el principio… Yai, mira, es normal y comprensible que tanto Lewis como Seb se enfadasen en un inicio ¿Vale? Eso no te lo discuto. No porque lo hicieses mal… Que bueno, podrías haberte ahorrado el polvo con Hülk, pero joder. Que les den por culo a los dos. O a Seb al menos, ya que Lewis parece haber entrado en razón.

-          Esa es otra…-seguía en la misma posición.- ¿De qué coño va sacando a Seb en la conversación?

-          Mira, yo creo que deberías hablar con él. Yo que sé, pregúntale que a qué se debe esto.-su amiga negaba.- Yai, qué prefieres, que todo vaya bien hasta el final y que un día salga el tema y se líe todo, o arreglarlo desde el inicio.

-          Yo quiero que dejen de ser unos imbéciles…-lloraba y eso le impedía hablar con una voz que no pareciese la de una niña.

-          Pues tía, habla con Lewis, pon las cosas claras. Y con Seb pues… que le den, en serio. Mira que me caía bien pero es un crío, porque si luego encima no para de dar la brasa contigo…

-          ¿Qué?-Yaiza recuperó la posición.

-          Joder, te lo dice Kimi siempre, que está insoportable desde que os enfadasteis.-su amiga asintió y tuvo una idea.

-          Voy a hablar con Kimi.-se levantó y Sandra cogió las carpetas corriendo para salir tras ella sin perderla de vista.

-          ¿Crees que es buena idea? Te recuerdo que es amigo de Seb, dudo que le guarde secretos—

-          ¡Mejor!-la chica tenía que alzar la voz pues ambas andaban a distancia debido a las prisas de una y a las pocas ganas de la otra.- Que le mande a la mierda.

Llegaron al hospitality de Ferrari, y allí Yaiza entró sin problemas a preguntar en la recepción si Kimi había llegado. Le dijeron que sí, pero que estaba en el centro número 4 de la FIA dando una entrevista. Después de que las chicas debatieran si era o no una hora recomendable para entrevistas, fueron al edificio cuatro. Sandra quería esperar fuera, pero Yaiza tiró de ella hacia dentro. Allí estaba Kimi, con un medio francés, y personal de Ferrari supervisando junto a la FIA la entrevista. Daba la casualidad de que eran las dos chicas alemanas las que lo hacían, así que Yaiza y Sandra se acercaron sin problema. Estaban tras la cámara, por lo que Kimi no tuvo problema en verlas. Alzó las cejas y movió la cabeza hacia arriba en señal de saludo, y la periodista se sintió molesta por la forma en la que el piloto la ignoraba. Pero Yaiza se sentía otra vez alagada.

-          ¡No sabía que os conocíais!-dijo una de las alemanas, alzando la voz entre susurros.

-          De este te esperas cualquier cosa…-respondió Sandra, que negaba con la cabeza por tener que aguantar de nuevo al finlandés. Una vez la entrevista hubo acabado y todos empezaron a recoger, Kimi se levantó para quitarse el micro y la petaca y miró a Yaiza, pidiéndole con una emoción poco creíble que le contase el motivo de su visita. Se acercó a él una vez se aseguró que las cámaras estaban recogidas y le dio dos besos. Él volvió a dejarla pero a no corresponderla, aunque eso fue suficiente para que las dos alemanas cogiesen del brazo a Sandra boquiabertas. Sandra asentía, manteniendo su postura.

-          Necesito hablar contigo.-decía la chica a Kimi.

-          No me jodas, otra entrevista no.-Sandra rió inconscientemente a ese comentario, pues la cara que lo acompañó era bastante curiosa.

-          No, no… Necesito hablar contigo como… Amiga.-La risa de Sandra paró al recordar a Kimi decir que no consideraba a Yaiza algo así. Pareció que él también lo recordó y miró de reojo a Sandra, que le respondía con las cejas alzadas en forma de amenaza por si se negaba a escucharla.

-          En fin… Dame un minuto.-entró a la central poco más de un minuto y volvía a salir a la zona donde se hizo la entrevista a la vez que se iban las dos alemanas, que se despidieron sin respuesta del finlandés.- ¿Esta se va a quedar?-miró a Sandra.

-          Para vigilarte.-le amenazó ahora de forma verbal. Yaiza se había sentado en el mismo banco en el que había estado sentado Kimi, que ahora la acompañaba al lado.

-          Sorpréndeme.-dijo él.

-          Quiero hablar de… Seb.

-          Eso no me sorprende.-protestó. Sandra negaba con la cabeza desde el banco en el que se había sentado ella.- Qué pasa ahora.

-          A ver… Te sitúo en contexto. Hemos estado en la fábrica de Red Bull, trabajando, y bueno, no hemos hablado con él.-tras contar eso, Yaiza se dio cuenta de que era información que sobraba en la conversación.- La cosa es que, antes de irnos de Melbourne, Lewis habló conmigo.-Kimi alzó una ceja- O sea, no hablar hablar…sino que me saludó, me preguntó qué tal… Y hoy bueno, hoy hemos estado los dos Nicos, Sandra y yo en Mercedes y vino Lewis, y también hablándonos normal, incluido a Nico.

-          Sin olvidar el hecho de que nos ha preguntado que qué tal en Red Bull y que qué tal con Seb.-añadió Sandra, y Kimi la miró a ella.

-          Sí…-el finlandés no veía a dónde le querían llevar.

-          A ver, Kimi… Yo estoy encantada de que Lewis parezca haber pasado página de todo, aunque he de hablar con él antes… P-pero quiero saber qué narices pasa con tu amigo.

-          ¿Y yo qué sé?

-          Venga ya.-Sandra negaba con la cabeza, rechazando a Kimi. Este protestaba con gestos raros.- Lo sabes todo, tú mismo me dijiste que él no estaba bien.

-          Ya bueno, pero ya no he hablado con él de ella, de hecho aún ni le he visto.

-          Pero sabrás como está. -insistía la chica- El otro día me das la charla con que ¡ohhh! pobrecito Seb a ver si se va a salir en la carretera, y ahora no sabes nada de él.

-          ¿Qué?-Yaiza parecía perdida, pues desconocía que Kimi y Sandra hubiesen hablado. Ellos ignoraron el tema unos segundos pero ella insistía.- ¿Salirse de la carretera?

-          Está exagerando.-respondió él.- A ver…-se llevó las manos a los ojos, y demostró no tener ganas de hablar.- La cosa es, conozco a Seb, y aunque no hable con él, suelo saber más o menos cómo anda. Hasta que nos fuimos de Australia, estaba jodido porque te tiraste a Hülkenberg. Bastante jodido, y apenas hablaba y ni se concentraba. Y por eso, le dije a esta -señaló con la mano a Sandra, que recorrió la figura de Kimi con desprecio.- que Seb era capaz de darse una hostia en la pista por estar pensando en lo que no debía, porque a veces es un moñas y estas cosas le afectan.-Yaiza parecía asustada.- Pero que no va a pasar, joder, y el otro día se salió porque su coche es una patraña.

-          Como si el tuyo fuese mejor…-Sandra aprovechó para dejar la pullita y Kimi, que pausó sólo para escucharla, ni siquiera la miró.

-          Si tanto te jode que no te hable, ves tú y habla con él.

-          No puedo hacer eso.

-          Pues entonces no voy a ir yo.-la cara de Yaiza, que indicaba que eso era exactamente lo que quería que hiciese, hizo que Kimi resoplase como suplicándola que fuese mentira.

-          Eres la única persona que habla con él…

-          Mucha gente habla con él.

-          Sí, pero no de mi…círculo cercano.-El hombre de hielo empezaba a cuestionarse por qué se derretía un poco cada vez que veía a Yaiza triste. No le gustaba nada.

-          Das una guerra increíble.-protestaba él. Ella sonrió.

-          ¿Eso es un sí?

-          No es un sí, es un qué puto remedio me queda.-Yaiza se lanzó a sus brazos y él volvió a protestar con gestos raros, pero esta vez puso un brazo por la espalda de la chica y dio unas palmadas, animándola a parar.- No sé qué quieres que le diga.

-          Simplemente quiero que deje de ser tan crío y se digne a hablarme alguna vez…

-          Primero deberías aceptar que no es el único que no habla, y por tanto no es el único crío.-dijo Kimi mientras se levantaba, para zanjar la conversación. Ella asintió y sonrió, dándole la razón. Kimi podría decir lo que quisiese, que Yaiza siempre iba a darle la razón. Antes de que se fuese, volvió a protestar.- ¿Ves? Es que esto me pasa por ir de bueno por la vida, joder.-Sandra rió irónicamente desde atrás, y este se giró hacia ella.- ¿Eres así siempre?

-          Con quien lo merece.-burló. Y él se preparó para responderla.

-          Dice mucho de ti que intentes hacer daño a la gente que ayuda a tus amigos.

Se fue tras decirle adiós a Yaiza y las chicas se quedaron solas en el centro de la FIA. Yaiza miraba a Sandra, que se había quedado con cara de querer matar a Kimi, pero no decía palabra.

-          Si intentases darle una oportunidad—

-          Yaiza. No le soporto. No es que no lo intente, es que no quiero.

-          Entonces me voy a poner de su parte, Sandra…-la chica miró a Yaiza con cara de sorprendida.- Quiero decir, me está ayudando… Siempre lo hace. No te pido que le respetes, simplemente ignórale.-Sandra fue a protestar.- Sandra, por favor, la mitad de las veces ni siquiera te mira, y tú le provocas—

-          Como hoy.-recordó que Kimi fue el que la provocó.

-          Pues si pasa lo que hoy sé más lista que él e ignórale.

-          Vale, vale, como mandes.-sin dejarla contestar, Sandra se marchó de allí más dolida con Yaiza que con el propio Kimi. Dio la vuelta al Paddock y se dirigió a Mercedes, pues necesitaba despejarse de la charla de su amiga. Entró en busca de Nico, pero no estaba por ningún lado. Así que le llamó.- ¿Dónde estás? Ah…Yo abajo. Sí, dentro… ¿No puedes bajar? Quiero hablar contigo… Vale.-colgó y a los segundos Nico se asomaba por la escalera, invitándola a subir. Ella, después de mirar a los lados por si la decían algo, subió y fue con él, y entraron en el cuarto del alemán, ese cuchitril en el que apenas corría el aire.

-          ¿Qué pasa?-Nico vio que la cara de Sandra no estaba como antes, pues parecía más decaída.

-          Yai me ha dado un sermón.-Nico hizo una mueca.- Dice que ignore a Kimi.

-          Oh, Kimi.-asintió como si no se esperase que hubiesen vuelto a habar del finlandés.

-          Ha ido a hablar con él por lo de Seb, y bueno, como siempre, me ha provocado...

\-          Y tú le has seguido el juego.-Sandra volvió a enfurecerse.

-          ¿Por qué todos decís lo mismo? Pues mira, lo siento ¿sabes? Pero no me gusta quedarme callada si me faltan al respeto.-Nico intentaba calmarla. Estaban sentados en la pequeña cama en la que supuestamente dormía el piloto.

-          San, ya lo sé, pero Yai tiene razón. Yo te lo he dicho mil veces. Ignórale. Es más fácil.

-          Sí, por eso tú no lo haces.

-          Yo lo hago. Siempre lo hago. Pero si a veces salto es porque estás en medio, y sé que como no os pare los pies vais a acabar mal. Lo sé porque sé cómo es Kimi, y si le siguen el juego de mala forma no va a parar hasta ganar. Y tú eres igual.

-          ¿Y por qué no le pides a él que me deje en paz? En vez de darme a mí la charla.

-          Porque a mí quien me importa eres tú. A mí él que haga lo que quiera con su vida, pero tú no caigas en su juego.-Sandra parecía más calmada, y miraba a Nico, que retiraba el pelo de la cara a si chica para verla mejor.- Estás más guapa cuando sonríes que cuando te enfadas.

-          No soy una persona de sonreír…-dijo con doble sentido, indicándole a Nico que por tanto no era guapa.

-          Sólo he dicho que eres más guapa cuando sonríes, no que no lo seas cuando no lo hagas. Que por cierto, eres preciosa.-ella puso una mueca digna de Kimi y negó con la cabeza, ignorando a Nico, que seguía jugando con su pelo.- Sandra, Kimi intenta ayudar a Yai. Pasa de él.-volvió a mirarle y esta vez no pudo resistirse. Le gustaba cuando era bromista, y cuando estaba moñas, pero también le encantaba cuando se ponía serio e intentaba ayudarla. Le dio un beso, lento, para disfrutarlo, pues por fin estaban solos después de una semana sin verse. Le acercó a ella con sus manos, las cuales tiraban lentamente de su cara, y aprovechó la situación de las mismas para acariciar su pelo, que parecía seda. Él se dejaba tocar, pues había echado de menos el tacto y el calor de Sandra, y poco a poco la fue tumbando en la cama, y se arrepintió de que estuviesen en un sitio tan cutre. Pero tenían que aprovechar el momento y se quedaron allí durante un largo periodo de tiempo, besándose. Haciendo pausas de vez en cuando para observarse y recordarse que estaban allí.

Justo abajo, en la puerta, Yaiza daba vueltas sobre el mismo metro cuadrado esperando a que Lewis saliese, pues en la recepción le habían dicho que estaba en su cuarto, pero que iría al hotel en breve. El inglés salió cerca de las nueve y media, y Yaiza se quedó muda al verle, pues aunque pensaba y estaba decidida a hablar con él, no sabía por dónde empezar. Sonrió tímidamente y le saludó.

-          Hola…-él sonrió más natural, pero como si también guardase algo de timidez, pues volvían a estar solos.

-          Hola… ¿Qué haces aquí?-miró a los lados, esperando ver a Sandra.

-          Creo que tenemos que hablar… ¿No?-Lewis seguía sonriendo, pero esta vez lo hizo con los labios juntos, y asintiendo tras unos segundos de pausa. Le hizo un gesto al a chica para que la siguiese, y ambos salieron del circuito. Yaiza se preguntaba si estarían en silencio hasta llegar a algún lugar en concreto, pero él se dispuso a explicarle.

-          Vamos al hotel, y hablamos más calmados ¿Te parece?-ella asintió, y tras esperar al autobús oficial que les acercaba al alojamiento, algo que Yaiza agradeció, ambos fueron en silencio hasta el hotel de la FIA, en el que Lewis bajó con ella. Entraron al hall, y la recepcionista ni siquiera puso una mueca rara al ver al inglés allí. Se sentaron en las butacas grises del hall, que estaban vacías pues todo el mundo cenaba en el buffet. Yaiza demoró el asiento lo más que pudo, pues el relajarse en la butaca suponía empezar una charla de la que no tenía ganas.

-          Si te soy sincera no sé por dónde empezar…-soltó lo que sentía y él sonrió de forma ladeada mientras se echaba hacia delante en la butaca de enfrente a ella, que se mantenía fija en el respaldo, alejándose de él.- Estoy bastante… abrumada, por todo esto.

-          ¿Qué es todo esto?-él no retiraba esa sonrisa tímida, que animaba a Yaiza a no esconder nada.

-          A todo esto-señalaba en círculo a su alrededor.- Estar aquí contigo después de… Bueno. De que ni me mirases.

-          Siempre te he mirado.-Yaiza, que jugaba con sus manos, alzó la mirada para fijarla a la del inglés, que hacía lo mismo con ella. La chica se preguntó si siempre la miraría de esa forma.- El problema es que tú nunca miras cuando lo hago.-notó en sus ojos unas ganas de llorar terribles, pero no podía hacerlo en medio de la conversación, y menos con él delante.- He sido más que un imbécil. Contigo y con Hülk. Y si te soy sincero soy tan inmaduro que no sabía ir hacia  ti y pedirte perdón.-Yaiza se mordía el labio para retener su rabia, y miraba a Lewis con ganas de pedirle perdón ella a él.- Yai, mira… que me gustas no es algo que tenga que ocultar –pese a ello, Yaiza volvió a querer morirse.- al fin y al cabo quedó demostrado el día del concierto… Pero es precisamente por eso por lo que soy así de imbécil. Cuando… Seb -parecía que ambos querían alargar el momento en el que saldría ese nombre.- dijo que tú y Hülk, bueno, eso, reconozco que lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza era darle una hostia a Hülk. Ni siquiera sabía por qué, simplemente pensaba en que él había estado contigo y yo no. Ni siquiera he intentado hablar con él o contigo para saber el motivo. Bueno, peor, ni siquiera me tienes que dar un motivo, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, y yo antes de aquello te había hasta tratado mal con el tema de Nicole.-Yaiza fue a decirle que eso daba igual pero él no la permitía hablar.- Yai, no sé si fue el hecho de que no me lo esperaba, el hecho de que me sentía idiota, o el hecho de que Seb parecía que iba a explotar, pero no quería veros a ninguno.

-          Nadie parecía querer verme…-confesó, y sus ojos estaban tan aguados que ya no los podía controlar. Lewis frunció el ceño ante esa frase.- Tú, Seb… Nico estaba ausente… Y los otros se mantenían al margen siempre porque no sabían cómo actuar.

-          Pero nadie te ha faltado al respeto tanto como Seb y yo.-ella ya no le miraba, no podía hacerlo.- Me sentí estúpido desde el primer día, y me sigo sintiendo estúpido.

-          No eres estúpido…-le dijo con una voz más rota. Él volvió a sonreír de forma tímida y ella hizo lo mismo.

-          Lo soy porque he perdido unos días geniales contigo, y he perdido un colega.-pensó en Nico, y en lo asustado que estaba durante la tarde. También se acordó del día de la foto general de pilotos, y en lo perdido que iba el alemán. Yaiza recordaba haber visto a Nico siempre al lado del otro Nico. Era como si todo aquello hubiese hecho que el chico se distanciase de todo.

-          Si hablas con él estará encantado de volver a hablarte.

-          ¿Y tú?

-          ¿Yo?

-          ¿Tú lo estás? –pausó dos segundos.- Quiero decir, dispuesta a hablar conmigo.-ambos se miraban como si quisiesen decirse más cosas pero no pudiesen. Él esperaba con deseo que ella le perdonase.

-          Llevo queriendo hacerlo desde el primer día.-la charla acabó con esa sonrisa que ambos compartieron, y la mirada de Yaiza se desvió al ver que el Nico en cuestión pasaba por la puerta y preguntaba algo en recepción. Ella le llamó y él se giró, pero se quedó blanco al ver a Lewis y le hizo un gesto para pasarse después, pero ella insistió y fue a por él, y le llevó hacia Lewis.- No te vayas.

-          Tengo cosas que hacer, en serio, si venía a preguntar—insistía. Pero Yaiza le sentó en la butaca de al lado.

-          Estábamos hablando ¿Sabes?-explicaba.

-          Ya, ya…-no miraba a Lewis, y este sonreía por lo bajo.

-          Somos amigos ¿Verdad?-le preguntó a Nico, y este, presionado por todo, asintió sin saber muy bien a qué venía todo.- Entonces hazme el favor de mirar a Lewis, no te va a morder.-Nico tragó saliva y miró al británico. Parecía un hijo haciendo caso a su madre. Lewis reía y, puesto que Nico no sabía qué pasaba, se sorprendió al ver que él tomaba la palabra.

-          Le estaba diciendo a Yai que he sido un estúpido por cómo os he tratado.-él se sorprendió.

-          Oh…-no se lo negó, y se cuestionó si hacía bien.

-          Ella me perdona, no sé si tú…-ambos miraban a Nico, que estaba más incómodo que en Mercedes.

-          ¿Yo? Eh, claro, sí, sí.-el recordar que Lewis casi le daba una paliza le hizo cuestionarse que era mejor no decirle que no. Lewis acercó la mano para que Nico se la diese, y este, con menos presión, se la estrechó. Y Yaiza finalmente pudo controlar las lágrimas, pues la emoción era mayor que otra cosa.

-          Venga, vámonos por ahí.-se levantó el británico.

-          ¿Cómo?-ella se había perdido.

-          De fiesta.-le dijo a Nico.- Como en los viejos tiempos. Avisa a Jenson o a estos, quien sea.

-          ¿A d-dónde vamos?-el alemán se levantó, y por un momento parecía que todo estaba normal.- No conozco esta zona.

-          Ya encontraremos algo. Avisa a Kimi. Él seguro que tiene una guía de los mejores locales.


	13. Tregua

Si había algo que le parecía insoportable eran las reuniones de última hora en el hospitality. Domenicali se empeñaba en hacerles saber con todo detalle las últimas novedades para el coche, por pequeñas que fuesen, ignorando el hecho de que habían sido ellos mismos los creadores de dichas mejoras. Mientras el que les reunía leía unos papeles llenos de bocetos, Fernando miraba a Kimi de reojo y se reía, teniendo una respuesta en forma de soplido mudo por parte del finlandés. Hasta las diez y media no pudieron levantarse del asiento, y tras hacerlo, salieron de Ferrari y cogieron aire como si no supiesen lo que era desde hacía años.

-          Qué sorpresa todo.-ironizaba el español, que cogía el teléfono para llamar a alguien. Kimi asentía.

-          La sorpresa es que nos sorprenda.-Fernando asintió y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para despedirse. Cada uno fue por su lado y mientras el español seguía por el Paddock, Kimi pasaba el control de la entrada y salida para volver al hotel. Allí cogía uno de los tantos minibuses que hacían fila para acercar a los miembros de la Fórmula 1 a sus alojamientos. Se subió en uno mientras jugaba con el móvil a mover y cambiar aplicaciones de sitio. Su trayecto fue prácticamente insonoro, pues sin acompañantes, lo único que sonaba eran las teclas del dichoso teléfono al que Kimi quería tirar por la ventana por su lentitud. Llegó a su hotel y el conductor paró, dejando salir al piloto, que a poco más se cae al suelo del susto al abrir la puerta.- Joder.-protestó. Nico Hülkenberg esperaba con las manos en los bolsillos en la farola de justo en frente al autobús, a apenas metro y medio. El alemán se acercó un poco al finlandés y este se retiró, pidiendo espacio vital.- ¿Qué haces?

-          Te esperaba.-a Kimi esas palabras le sonaron fuera de contexto, y miró al alemán de arriba abajo cuestionándose su significado.- Vengo de parte de Yai.-aclaró, aunque dicha aclaración no tranquilizó de todo a Kimi. Al fin y al cabo ninguno se guardaba mucho cariño tras el encuentro en el barco.

-          ¿Qué le pasa ahora?

-          Oh, nada. Es que vamos de fiesta y… -pausó, como si hubiese dicho suficiente. Kimi acercó un poco la cara hacia Nico, esperando escuchar así las palabras que el alemán no pronunciaba.- Que dice que vengas. Lewis también lo dice.

-          ¿Tu amiguita pretende que vaya con ella, contigo -dijo con desprecio, aunque Nico no se inmutó.- y con Lewis de fiesta? ¿Con vosotros exactamente?-las palabras de Kimi indicaban a Nico una referencia clara a Sebastian, preguntándole así si de verdad Yaiza esperaba que traicionase a su amigo.

-          Me dijo que dirías eso, así que me ha dicho que te diga que elijes tú el local y todo eso.-Kimi cambió el gesto y aunque seguía siendo tan frío como siempre, la idea de beber algo después de aguantar las charlas del jefe no le parecía nada mal.- También dice que tienes total libertad para ignorarnos, aunque bueno, esto ya lo digo yo, no creo que ella te deje.-Nico rió contento consigo mismo pero Kimi permanecía inmóvil, lo que hizo que el alemán cesase su sonrisa poco a poco hasta parecer normal. Esperaba una respuesta del finlandés.

-          ¿Qué gano yo con ir con vosotros?-Kimi no hablaba con Nico, sino con una representación masculina de Yaiza.

-          Alcohol.-parecía algo tan obvio que Nico volvió a reírse, y volvió a eliminar su sonrisa lentamente para no parecer idiota ante alguien tan seco.

-          Me parece justo.-sentenció el finlandés tras pensar un rato un plan para esquivarles a todo.- A las doce en el hall, sin falta.

-          En realidad nos vendría mejor…-fue a cambiar la hora, pero Kimi, que se había ido ya de su lado hacia la puerta del hotel, se giró con cara de asesino.- A las doce, sí.

Justo en la puerta del otro hotel, Yaiza y Lewis esperaban a que llegasen Nico y Sandra, pero fue el otro Nico el primero en llegar, con cara de pocos amigos. Yaiza no pudo evitar reírse al verle a lo lejos, y dio un golpe con el brazo a Lewis para que le mirase, y este volvió a reírse de forma escandalosa.

-          La próxima vez vais vosotros…-protestaba cruzándose de bazos y sin mirarles.- Que tío más insoportable.

-          ¿No ha sido simpático? Joder, no me lo esperaba –bromeaba Lewis.

-          Ahora voy a ser yo el que te dé a ti.-finalmente tanto Yaiza como Nico parecían haberle perdido el respeto asustadizo al inglés. Este seguía riendo. Finalmente aparecieron los otros dos saliendo de un minibús, y Sandra se asustó al ver que todo el mundo les esperaba. Aunque les asustó más el hecho de que Lewis estuviese compartiendo charla con Nico y Yaiza con total normalidad.

-          Y si nos vamos sin que nos vean…-propuso la chica, pero Nico, que se reía, la empujaba con el brazo para ir hacia ellos.

-          ¿Qué hacéis aquí pasando frío?-ironizó el alemán que llegaba, haciendo referencia al calor que hacía por allí.

-          Que nos vamos de fiesta.-dijo Hülkenberg fingiendo felicidad.- ¡Y viene Kimi!-la exageró aún más.

-          Vaya.-el tocayo miraba sorprendido y Sandra estuvo a punto de comentar algo, pero recordaba la charla de su amiga, a la que miró sin querer decirla nada, y se mantuvo callada.

-          Es que es el que tiene guías turísticas de cada lugar de marcha de los circuitos.-decía el inglés, y su compañero asentía, como si esa referencia fuese cierta y Kimi tuviese un cuaderno con cosas apuntadas.

-          A las doce en el hall del hotel.-informó Hülkenberg.

-          Me muero de ganas.-Sandra lo dijo de forma tan seca y brusca que ninguno intentó pararla cuando pasó por la puerta del hotel, dejándoles a todos allí plantados. Yaiza y Nico se miraron, compartiendo así que ambos habían tenido una charla sobre Kimi con Sandra.

-          Ahora la convenzo yo, no os preocupéis.-dijo el chico.- ¿A dónde vamos?

-          Es sorpresa.-la chica desconocía el lugar tanto como los demás.

Se despidieron y mientras que Lewis y Nico fueron al hotel de pilotos, Yaiza y el otro Nico entraron por el de la FIA, pues el chico se iba al cuarto de Sandra a intentar hablar con ella de nuevo. Yaiza entró en su cuarto y se perdió entre sus toneladas de ropa. Nico llamaba a la puerta vecina.

-          Si pasas prometes con ello no darme charla.-decía ella con cara de pocos amigos. Él hizo como que sellaba su boca con una promesa y entró.

-          Pero—

-          Nico, no me des la charla.-le recordó. Sandra tenía el armario abierto y buscaba ropa que ponerse.

-          Al menos veo que no intentarás decirme que no vienes.

-          ¿Funcionaría?-no le miraba, y Nico negaba, así que todo siguió como estaba.- Mis ganas de ir son proporcionales a irme a mi casa, pero haré como si nada. A ver.-miró a Nico con dos perchas.- Cuál.

-          El rojo.-el chico señaló un vestido granate que era muy ajustado con costuras horizontales y que se enlazaba en el cuello con dos tirantes gruesos. Ella no preguntó el porqué de esa decisión pues le daba verdaderamente igual. Se fue hacia el baño.- ¿Por qué te cambias en el baño?-ella miraba sin entender la pregunta, y Nico sonreía.- Si ya te he visto…

-          Yo a ti también y te cambias en otro hotel.-protestó y se encerró en el baño, y al otro lado oyó a Nico reírse. Tardó poco en ponerse el vestido, aunque tardó un poco más en decidirse a si era buena idea ir tan apretada, pero no quiso cuestionar el gusto de su chico, el cual celebró su presencia como un campeonato.

-          Cada día te superas.-decía mientras se acercaba a darle un beso. Ella alzaba las cejas.

-          Cada día tengo más dinero y me compro cosas mejores.-recordó su sueldo, que aunque era muy bajo, no tenía en qué gastarlo. E inconscientemente pensó en que tenía que ir de compras con Yaiza. Pero se acordó que habían discutido y volvió a Nico, que la miraba con una sonrisa deseando besarla.- Me besas o qué.-le decía, y él, tras reírse, la besó. Se separaron al poquito y ella fue a pintarse, aunque no tardó mucho y se pasó más tiempo decidiendo cómo colocar su pelo, al cual denominaba afro de nuevo.

Al rato llamaron a la puerta, y Nico miró el reloj viendo que eran las once y media. Abrió y vio a Yaiza, que se terminaba de colocar una trenza en forma de espiga en el lado derecho de su cabeza. Nico miró el vestido blanco palabra de honor ajustado que llevaba, que tenía un volante en la cintura.

-          ¿Os ponéis de acuerdo para torturarnos?-preguntó, y ella sonrió y le dio un abrazo.

-          ¿Estáis?-preguntó y Sandra salió del baño terminado de apretujar el pelo con espuma.

-          Más o menos.-dijo ella. Yaiza no quería hablar más pero se sentía tonta no hablando con su amiga.

-          Jo tía, qué guapa vas.-dijo como con asco, y Sandra la miró aún con las manos en el pelo, decidiendo al ver a su amiga que estar sin hablar por Kimi era una tontería.

-          Al menos no parecemos tan putas hoy.-su amiga rió y Nico seguía boquiabierto.

Se fueron del hotel hasta el de pilotos, y mientras Sandra iba tan tranquila andando, Yaiza se agarró al chico de su amiga para intentar sobrevivir con los tacones.

-          Un calzado plano también te sentaría bien. Al fin y al cabo no somos tan altos.-burló el piloto, y Yaiza sonreía irónica porque ya le dolían los pies.

-          Vosotros no, pero Nico lo es, el cabrón.-el tocayo asintió decepcionado, como si hubiese sido decisión del otro piloto el sacarles una cabeza a todos.- ¿Tú no te cambias?-le preguntó.

-          Yo tardo un minuto.-Sandra rió irónicamente y Yaiza la siguió.

-          Tardas más que nosotras.-su chica le miraba impidiéndole que le reprochase.

-          Pues o aceleramos o Kimi nos mata.

Corrieron un poco intentando que Yaiza no se matase llegaron al hotel, que parecía más lejos de lo que era. Llegaron y en el hall esperaban Lewis y Nico, y a Yaiza se le paró un poco el corazón porque era como si olvidase que se hablaban de nuevo. Nico iba otra vez con camisa blanca, pero esta vez relucía como si fuese nueva, y los vaqueros claros del otro día. Lewis iba de negro, con un vaquero oscuro y un polo de manga corta gris oscuro. A su lado tenía la chaqueta de cuero. Sandra y Nico se fueron al cuarto del piloto a cambiarse, y Yaiza fue a los otros dos. Le daba vergüenza aparecer así delante de ellos, pero no le quedaba más remedio. Ambos la miraban atontados, y mientras Lewis evitaba hablar para no parecer idiota, Nico buscó alguna gracia.

-          Anda mira, si vamos combinados.- Ella se giró al ver que era cierto, y que ambos vestían blanco. Lewis se miró y se dio cuenta de que iba a lo opuesto, pero se le pasó al ver que Kimi bajaba exactamente igual: con un vaquero aún más oscuro y un polo negro completamente simple.

-          No me puedo creer que seáis puntuales.-dijo el finlandés, que se guardaba la cartera en el bolsillo trasero. Yaiza, como siempre, se levantó para darle un abrazo y dos besos, y él, como siempre, la dejó pero no la correspondió. Lewis alzaba las cejas sorprendido de lo que veía, pues era algo aún novedoso para él.

-          Te acostumbrarás…-le susurró Nico.

-          Gracias por venir, jo.-le decía la chica al finlandés.

-          Todo por el alcohol.

-          Entonces ignora el hecho de que venga Sandra ¿Vale?-el chico la miró perplejo, y luego miró a Nico.

-          Eso no me lo has dicho.

-          No me dejaba…-señalaba a la chica, como si fuese un niño.

-          Vienen ella y Nico, pero va a ignorarte, en serio.-él decidió no decir nada, pues no quería tener que irse y perderse el alcohol.

Al rato bajó la pareja por el ascensor, acompañados de otra, la de Jenson y Jessica. A Kimi se le llevaban los demonios y se tapó los ojos con una mano. Yaiza le movió el brazo para que se controlase, y él la hizo caso.

-          Esta me la pagas.-dijo haciéndola reír. La chica se fue a saludar a Jenson y Jessica, sobre todo a ella, que hacía más que no la veía.

-          ¡No sabía que veníais!-abrazó a Jessica y dio dos besos a Jenson.

-          Ni nosotros, nos hemos cruzado y como salíamos por ahí… Nos acoplamos.-decía el británico, que saludaba a Nico, y daba en la cabeza a Lewis. Luego miró a Kimi y alzó la cabeza sonriendo, como saludo. Y este le devolvió el gesto de forma irónica. El momento estelar de la reunión fue cuando Jessica se acercó a dar dos besos a Kimi, por educación, y este apenas se movió, como si fuese una estatua.

-          Necesito beber.-se giró y se fue hacia la puerta, y todos siguieron al guía. Yaiza iba detrás, y se dio cuenta de que debería haberlo evitado pues cuando salían por la puerta, entraba Sebastian, que saludaba a su amigo con naturalidad pero que se quedaba en seco al ver a Yaiza, con su vestido reluciente. Fue a decir algo, pero se controló y escuchó a Kimi, que le decía algo para que no la mirase. Peor fue cuando salió Lewis detrás acompañado de Nico, luego el resto. Sebastian se centró lo más que pudo en Kimi, y tras despedirse, se fue por la puerta.- Qué bien empieza la noche.-dijo Kimi, burlándose de todos. Nico y Lewis se miraron y Sandra se giraba para no responderle.

Iban a un bar bastante escondido, y Yaiza se fue turnando entre todos los chicos para andar, pero como iban hablando, ella se sentía un estorbo. Se fue a Kimi y le agarró del brazo sin pensárselo.

-          ¿Qué haces?-decía él mirándola cual trapo.

-          Me duelen los pies.

-          ¿Y qué quieres que haga yo?

-          Que me dejes agarrarme, joe, hasta el bar al menos.-Otra vez, Kimi decidió no reprocharla y apretó su brazo alrededor del de la chica para sujetarla.

-          Hülkenberg me ha dicho que podré ignorarnos.

-          Sí, sí, pero llévame.-Le ignoraba en respuesta.

Atrás, Jenson hablaba con Sandra y su chico, mientras Jessica iba al lado de los tres sonriendo encantada de todo. Parecían las parejas de moda de alguna serie de televisión.

-          ¿Y no os jodieron mucho?-Jenson preguntaba por la visita a Red Bull.

-          Nos trataron bien, bueno, menos Seb, que nos ignoró.

-          ¿Y Dani?

-          Dani un amor… Siempre.-decía ella, indignada por la actitud del australiano por ser tan adorable.- ¿Por qué no le hemos invitado?

-          Tampoco nos habíais invitado a nosotros.-protestaba Jenson. Nico alzó las manos excusándose.

-          La idea no ha sido nuestra, sino de estos.-y miró a Lewis y Nico que iban detrás charlando, como si se pusiesen al día después de tanto tiempo.

-          ¿Por qué no nos invitasteis?-protestaba Jenson riéndose.

-          Ha sido Yai, no me mires.-Lewis también se lavaba las manos, y todos gritaron a Yaiza a la vez.

-          ¡Yai!-Kimi tuvo que agarrarla más fuere para evitar que se cayese por el susto.

-          La madre que te trajo.-le dijo a la chica, como si fuese su culpa.

-          ¿Qué os pasa? -estaba cabreada por tal grito.

-          ¿Por qué no nos invitaste?-Jenson ponía su cara de irritación irónica, y Jessica reía.

-          ¡Ni siquiera sabía  dónde estabais!-se excusó, y Jessica le parecía correcto pero a Jenson no.

-          No es excusa, no lo es. Tienes mi móvil.

-          Bueno, lo siento.

-          A Dani tampoco le has invitado.-ahora hablaba Sandra.

-          ¡Eh!-se quejó la chica.- ¡Que la idea de salir fue de Lewis!-y todos se giraron al británico, que se estaba muriendo de risa con Nico, pues le encasquetaron el marrón a la pobre chica, que intentaba andar de espaldas sin molestar a Kimi. Y sin caerse.

Llegaron al bar, que era más pequeño de lo esperado, y todos miraron a Kimi expresándole así que allí iba a ser difícil moverse un grupo tan grande de gente.

-          A mí nadie me ha dicho que vinieseis vosotros.-miró a las dos parejas, y se quitó las culpas de todo. Apenas había gente por lo que aunque fuese pequeño, parecía que iban a tener libertad para moverse a sus anchas por allí. Estaba bastante oscuro, y la luz tenía un efecto que hacía que las cosas blancas se viesen de forma fosforita tirando a azul. Lewis rió nada más darse cuenta de que Yaiza y Nico parecían dos pitufos, y ellos estuvieron traumatizados por ser como bombillas durante toda la noche.

El otro Nico seguía hablando con Jenson y Jessica, y Sandra había quedado un poco rezagada en la conversación. Tampoco quería ir a los otros tres, pues pensó que después de todos los problemas, era bueno dejarles pasar un tiempo juntos hasta que se acostumbrasen. Pero no le apetecía estarse callada en una esquina, y pensó que sería buena idea darle una alegría a su chico y a su amiga.

-          Podemos hablar.-ni siquiera lo dijo en tono de pregunta, pero Kimi lo entendió perfectamente, y tras poner punto y final a su primera copa, se levantó de la silla en la que estaba con cara de pocos amigos.

-          Qué remedio.-soltó su vaso en la mesa de en frente y siguió a Sandra hacia un lado, en donde se oía menos la música que retumbaba en el local. El chico miró a Sandra de brazos cruzados, como si le pidiese prisa.

-          Yai y Nico me piden que os ignore a ti y a tu mala educación.

-          Un detallazo por su parte.-bromeaba el finlandés con la misma cara de palo.

-          Me he propuesto intentarlo.

-          Otro detallazo.

-          Pero tendrás que poner de tu parte.-él alzó las cejas.- Empezando por dejar de decirme idioteces por quedar bien como la del detallazo de ahora, pues deberías saber que a mí me la sudan tanto como a ti las mías.

-          Me pides que cambie mi forma de ser delante tuya. –cambió la versión de Sandra.

-          Te pido que dejes de ser un imbécil conmigo. Con los demás me importa bien poco, pero conmigo no lo seas.-él protestaba como si eso le jodiese un gran plan que tenía en mente.- No me importa que trates como una mierda al resto, a la prensa, a los fans, a tus amigos, e incluso a Nico, que parece que lo disfruta y desisto de hacerle entender que eres un impresentable.-Kimi se reía por los golpes que Sandra le daba.- Pero te dejo clara una cosa, Kimi. Yo voy a ignorarte hasta el final, a ti y tus tomaduras de pelo. Pero como Yai sufra por tu culpa, no me voy a aguantar.

-          ¿Por mi culpa?-se reía en alto.

-          Con tus jueguecitos, o los que te traigas con el otro.-hizo referencia a Sebastian. Kimi seguía riendo y negaba con la cabeza.

-          Tu principal problema es que sigas pensando que yo voy a hacerla… ¿Sufrir, era? Sí, sufrir. Que a ti no te aguante no significa que lo tenga que pagar con ella.-se fue a ir.

-          Te lo repito, Kimi. Mantendré esta tregua contigo hasta que ella esté mal. Me da igual que no hayas sido tú el que la ponga mal, pero como tengas que ver aunque sea un poquito—

-          Ay, para, que me asusto y todo.-bromeó Kimi con cara de miedo, y se alejó de allí. Y Sandra tuvo que cumplir su primera parte del trato al ignorarle, aunque él había ignorado la suya de no provocarla.

Decidió volver al lado de su chico, que parecía haberse percatado de su ausencia, pues cuando la sintió al lado la cogió suavemente por la cintura y la acercó a su lado, metiéndola así en una conversación en la que apenas quiso participar. Jenson y Jessica hablaban mucho sobre una de las pruebas de Triatlón que el chico había programado, y Nico parecía muy interesado en ello, pues siempre había admirado a Jenson por esa faceta suya. Sandra miraba de lejos a Kimi, que estaba en una mesa lejana bebiendo la que parecía su tercera copa, ignorando a todo el mundo. Yaiza por su parte parecía feliz a los ojos de Sandra, pues la veía reír entre los dos chicos. También se alegró mucho por ver a Nico tan relajado al lado de Lewis, y pensó que las cosas iban bien pese a que Sebastian siguiese empeñado en ignorarles a todos.

-          ¿Me acompañas?-Nico la proponía ir a algún lado, pero no sabía cuál era, y eso que su cerebro había oído a Nico disculparse con la pareja, pero no había escuchado. Sandra le miró esperando que le dijese algo más.- Ven, anda.-no le explicó y tiró de ella hacia uno de los lados del local, que se alejaba de la parte central y hacia cambiar la idea a los chicos de que aquel antro era pequeño.- ¿Estás bien?

-           Sí, sí…-decía mirando a su alrededor, sorprendida por todo lo que había oculto tras la zona central. Miró a Nico, que seguía mirándola preocupado.- Que sí, en serio.

-          ¿Por qué te fuiste antes?

-          Para acordar con Kimi ignorarnos hasta la eternidad.

-          Oh…-Hizo amago de reírse.- ¿Funcionó?

-          Por mi parte sí porque estuve a punto de matarle y no lo hice. Por el suyo en fin. Es Kimi ¿no? Tú sabrás, que le conoces mejor.- Nico cogió de las manos a Sandra, que las tenía escondidas bajo sus cruzados brazos. Los separaba así y la acercaba a él, dándola un abrazo tierno. Animándola así a olvidarse de Kimi y de todo lo que rodeaba su figura, pidiéndola que volviese a ser la chica que tanto se reía con él. Ella cedió a despejarse y a disfrutar de la presencia de Nico, y se abrazó a él, quedándose los dos en silencio en esa parte del local que parecía abandonada, y a la que ni siquiera la música parecía querer llegar. La soledad que les rodeaba les gustaba, y hasta cierto punto, parecían querer quedarse allí todo el tiempo del mundo. Pero el abrazo empezó a querer convertirse en algo más, y poco a poco Nico movía de arriba abajo sus manos por la espalda de la chica, que la tenía descubierta por la forma del vestido. A ella el roce de sus dedos le provocaba una sensación de frío que la incomodaba, y por eso su interior se llenaba de calor intentando nivelar la temperatura. Notó cómo se le erizaba el vello de los brazos, e inconscientemente, arañó un poco a Nico por la espalda, que pese a la camisa, notó sin problema el roce de la chica, parando en seco de mover sus manos en su espalda. Se separaron del abrazo y se miraron un poco, y ella le besó sin pensárselo dos veces. Buscaba el calor que le hacía evitar tiritar, y a él le parecía una buena idea encontrarlo juntos.

Se besaban de forma pasional, pero sin parecer desesperados. Disfrutando de ese momento previo a algo que hacía cerca de una semana que no compartían. Él se encargó de pausar el beso que ella inició para mirar a los lados en busca de una puerta, la cual apareció escondida tras una escalera, que indicaba que ese local tenía segunda planta. Se acercó a mirarla y eran los lavabos, y tras comprobar que el de caballeros estaba vacío, hizo un gesto a la chica para que pasase con él, y ella ni siquiera mostró preocupación por ser descubierta. Entraron y, tras cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, él la apoyó sobre la misma y empezó a besarla, apoyando una de sus manos en la puerta, como si evitase con ello que alguien accediese. Con la otra agarraba a la chica por la cintura, acercando su cadera y su pelvis hacia su misma zona. Ella tiraba del pelo del chico hacia su cara, y notaba que sus piernas se doblaban al sentir a Nico tan cerca suyo. Él se separó de la puerta dándose un impulso con su mano apoyada en la misma, y con la otra siguió tirando de Sandra hacia él, y se acercó al primer compartimento de aquel minúsculo baño. Con la mano empujó la puerta varias veces hasta conseguir que esta se abriese a su paso, y sin soltar a Sandra, tiró de ella hacia dentro.

Y como si el umbral de la puerta cambiase sus actitudes, Sandra apoyó a Nico sobre la puerta y le empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa. Lo hacía de forma veloz, y protestando por lo complicados que eran de separar esos botones, y a Nico le excitaba a más no poder la poca paciencia de su chica. Una vez los hubo separado, le quitó la camisa y la colgó por encima de la puerta, dejándola colgada entre medias de los dos espacios. Volvió a besar a Nico, agarrándole por el cuello y la mandíbula, y él no quiso separar su espalda de la fría madera, pues el contraste de temperaturas le excitaba tanto como la actitud de Sandra.

Dejó de besarle pese a las insistencias de él en que no lo hiciese. Nico intentó llevar sus manos a la cara de Sandra para acercarla a él, pero esta las sujetó con firmeza y las estampó contra la puerta, y con una mirada le prohibió moverlas. Volvió a besarle de forma rápida y se separó de su boca mientras sus dientes atraían con ella su labio inferior. Besó su barbilla, y bajó en línea recta por su cuello y su pecho. Pequeños besos por todo su torso que parecían un recorrido de huellas para no perder el camino a casa. Llegó a sus oblicuos y Nico sufría por no separar los brazos de la madera. Ella estaba de rodillas, y le miraba con provocación desde la altura de su cintura, y él la correspondía suplicándola que parase y a la vez que no lo hiciese. Recorrió sus manos por las piernas de Nico y las llevó a la cintura del vaquero, en donde desabrochó el botón y bajó la cremallera.

En un gesto seco, retiró de él el pantalón y la ropa interior, dejándole desnudo ante ella. Nico dejó de mirarla, rendido, y tendió su cabeza hacia atrás. Intentaba mantener los brazos tan pegados como ella le había ordenado, pero sus antebrazos se separaban de la puerta intentando escapar del resto de su cuerpo. Soltó un gemido cuando notó las frías manos de Sandra recorriendo su miembro, y no pudo evitar llevar las suyas al pelo de la chica cuando notó su boca rodeándolo.

No quería ni abrir los ojos, ni mucho menos dirigirlos hacia ella. Simplemente posaba sus manos en su cabellera, sin ejercer fuerza, y dejándola total libertad para sus movimientos. Nico intentaba cerrar aún más los ojos, como si cada gemido que diese le mandase un rayo de luz cegadora a sus ojos.

Sandra jugaba con pleno poder sobre el miembro de Nico, y disfrutaba como nunca viéndole estallar de placer empotrado contra la puerta. Por eso aumentó su velocidad, y Nico no pudo evitar sentir sus piernas doblarse, y cada vez se encontraba más agachado. Ahora intentaba sujetarse en el manillar de la puerta para no caer, y al contrario que Sandra las otras veces, él se negaba a ahogar en su interior sus gemidos.

Tras unos pocos minutos Nico sintió que su cuerpo explotaba, y miró con furia a Sandra, que sabiendo a dónde llegaba, se mostraba más concentrada en finalizar el camino. Él se dejó caer otro poco, lo justo para despegar su cintura de la cara de la chica, y con las manos la alzó hasta ponerla de pie de nuevo. Ahora era él el que empujaba a Sandra contra la puerta, levantando sus brazos en línea recta y besándola con furia por todo el cuello. Estaba tan excitado que no quería esperar más, y por eso mientras entrelazaba las muñecas de Sandra sobre su cabeza, impidiéndola movimiento, con la otra fue a su ropa interior y la metió entre medias. Besó a Sandra a la vez que movía sus dedos por su sexo. Tras un breve masaje que hizo que Sandra soltase sus manos de la de Nico para amarrarse a él, el chico la separó de su ropa interior, la cogió por la cintura y la tendió en lo alto, colocando su cintura un poco por encima de la suya, y haciéndola entrelazar sus piernas sobre su espalda. La postura fue breve, pues Nico anduvo hacia atrás dejándose caer sobre la taza, apoyando su espalda desnuda sobre el frio mármol de la misma. Sandra se mantenía sentada sobre él, con el vestido arrugado sobre su cintura, y en apenas un segundo, se acomodó con él dentro y empezó a moverse. El ritmo que llevaba impedía a Nico poder siquiera respirar, y prefirió llevar sus manos hacia arriba y atrás, agarrando las frías cañerías que allí colgaban. Las estrujaba bajo sus manos como si así controlase el placer que Sandra le proporcionaba con el movimiento de su cintura. Ella se impulsaba con las manos sobre sus hombros, y cada gemido de Nico la animaba a aumentar un poco más esa velocidad que le mataba.

El chico parecía querer romper aquellas tuberías con tal de llegar a su éxtasis, y totalmente despeinado, parecía rendido ante Sandra cuando se acercaba su momento. La chica elevó un poco la localización de sus manos, llevándolas al cuello de Nico, y allí, sin cesar ni un segundo sus movimientos, le besó con rabia para impedirle gritar en su orgasmo.

Si Sandra no hubiese evitado el grito de su chico, esta estaba segura de que todo el local los habría oído. Sin embargo, el resto de la gente charlaba en la sala principal sin inmutarse en la ausencia de la pareja. Jenson y Jessica estaban en la barra sentados, hablando de sus cosas con una sonrisa tonta entre ellos. Y justo al lado, en una mesa entre varios sofás, Lewis Nico y Yaiza hablaban sobre alguna anécdota vivida durante su tiempo de guerra. Era el turno de una batallita de Lewis, y mientras Nico le escuchaba, Yaiza buscó con la mirada a Kimi, que seguía sólo en una mesa al lado opuesto, bebiendo su copa número desconocido. Pese a que era lo que él parecía querer, llenarse de esa soledad mientras bebía, Yaiza no podía evitar sentir una lástima terrible por él. Se disculpó de los otros dos chicos y se acercó a la mesa del finlandés, que achinó los ojos para distinguir a la persona que se sentaba frente a ella.

-          Por qué eres tan pesada…-preguntaba con voz lastimera, lo que indicaba a la chica que llevaba unas cuantas copas. La lástima seguía inundándola, y pese a que él se mostraba acomodado estando solo, ella intentaba hacerle compañía.

-          Podrías venir con nosotros allí… Que para estar aquí solo…

-          Lo prefiero…-decía sin mirarla, pues dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

-          Nadie quiere esto.

-          Yo sí.

-          ¿De verdad prefieres estar aquí solo a estar con tus amigos?-esa palabra llamó la atención de Kimi, que irguió su cabeza y se adelantó hacia Yaiza, como si fuese a contarle un secreto. Se acordó de la conversación con Sandra.

-          ¿De verdad piensas que eres mi amiga?-ella no respondía.- ¿O alguno de ellos? –se desafiaban con la mirada, él exigiéndola respuesta, ella suplicándole que no lo hiciese, pues la pregunta le dolía tanto como verle solo.- Mi único amigo en este circo es al que tú y ese jodisteis.

-          N-no es justo que me digas eso.-Yaiza tardó varios segundos en hablar, y se sentía estúpida por volver a llorar, y más frente a alguien que decía que no la contaba como amiga.- S-siempre te he defendido, y te he contado mil cosas.

-          ¿Te lo he pedido yo?-pese a su estado, parecía tan cuerdo o más que ella para formular esas palabras.- ¿Te he pedido que me aburras con tus historias? Contesta.-exigía.

-          N-no.-sus respuestas se llenaban de ira y pena a partes iguales.- P-pero siempre me has ayudado—

-          No te he ayudado a ti.-achinaba los ojos como si lo que viese le repugnase.- He soportado a la chica de la que mi amigo está pillado.-el comentario dolió tanto a Yaiza que se negó a mirarle. Giró su vista hacia otro lado como sin querer asimilar las palabras del finlandés, que parecía no haber acabado.- Ni me importan tus problemas, ni eres mi amiga. Así que sí, prefiero estar aquí.

Yaiza ni siquiera se quedó a su lado a ver a Kimi beberse de un trago lo que le quedaba de bebida. Volvió hacia su mesa y sofá de origen, en el que los dos chicos seguían hablando. No la prestaban atención, pues no sabían que se había marchado a ver a Kimi, pero cuando volvió, la luz que desprendía su vestido hizo que los chicos la mirasen, aunque ella les daba la espalda. Cogió su bolso y se dispuso a salir de allí.

-          Yai.-Lewis pretendía llamar su atención y hacer que se girase, pero ella no respondía. Nico la cogió de la mano para intentar girarla hacia él pero ella se soltó, indicando así que las cosas no iban bien.

-          ¡Yai!-el alemán insistía, sobre todo al verla salir de aquella zona y dirigirse a la puerta. Miraron a la barra, en donde Jenson y Jessica tenían la misma cara de asombro. No conectaron entre los cuatro, sino que Lewis y Nico vieron como la pareja miraba tras ver a la chica marchar a Kimi, sabiendo por ello que ambos habían estado hablando. Lewis se levantó seguido de Nico, y salieron detrás de la chica. Aparecieron tras la puerta, y ella permanecía sentada al final de la escalera del local, amarrada a la barandilla de la misma para evitar caerse aun estando en el suelo. Lloraba con desilusión. Lewis se sentó a su lado y Nico se puso frente a ella. Fue este el que con una mano secó su mejilla de lágrimas, invitándola a mirarle.- Yai, qué pasa…

-          L-le odio…-susurraba entre sollozos. Los dos chicos se miraron, y dando por hecho que hablaba del finlandés, decidieron no preguntar su nombre.

-          Yai, pasa de él…-seguía acariciando su mejilla, esperando que ella le mirase, pero la chica se escondía entre su brazo y su trenza.

-          Qué te ha dicho.-quiso saber Lewis.- Yai, por favor.-ella seguía amarrada a la barandilla con su brazo, tapando con él su cara. Lewis llevó su mano a la de ella, separándola del metal y liberándola de su escondite. Quería seguir oculta, así que cayó sollozando en el hombro del inglés, que la acogió entre sus brazos. No insistió más en su pregunta, y sintió un odio profundo por el finlandés, sin necesidad de saber qué había pasado, dejándose guiar sólo por los llantos de la chica que tenía entre sus brazos. Nico agarraba su mano, acariciándola e intentando calmarla. Se mordía el labio enfurecido, pues era la segunda vez que veía cómo Kimi se la jugaba a su amiga. Tuvo miedo de apretar la mano de Yaiza, y se dispuso a soltarla, sobre todo cuando vio a Kimi salir por la puerta poniéndose la chaqueta. Subió las pocas escaleras que les separaban y se encaró a él, que se asustó al verle de frente.

-          Qué has hecho.

-          Joder, que susto.-burlaba. Nico se acercó más a él.

-          Qué, has, hecho.-intentaba controlarse para no partirle la cara. Lewis miraba con el cuerpo a medio girar para que su amigo no hiciese nada a Kimi, pero sin separarse de Yaiza, que seguía llorando. El finlandés buscaba entre su gran surtido de respuestas originales alguna que dedicarle, pero sin embargo el gesto de Nico llamaba demasiado su atención. Tanto que hasta creía descifrar mucho más que el simple odio que le dedicaba.

-          ¿Tú también estás colado por ella?-Empezó a reírse al ver la cara de furia que Nico mantenía mientras guardaba silencio.- Pues anda que no sois imbéciles todos.-Nico no toleró más burlas ni hacia él ni hacia ella, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, le agarró por el polo y lo empujó escalera abajo. El número de escalones era tan corto, que Kimi a penas se desestabilizó, y permanecía de pie en el suelo mirándole con incredulidad. Lewis se separó de Yaiza para levantarse e ir a Nico para impedir que se moviese. Le decía algo pero el alemán no le escuchaba, y seguía mirando con furia a Kimi. Yaiza se levantó y se fue de allí, calle abajo, y pese a que Lewis la llamaba, ella no respondió. Salió corriendo detrás de ella, dando vía libre a Nico, que seguía desafiante desde lo alto de la escalera mirando a Kimi. Salieron Jenson, Jessica, Nico y Sandra, que volvían con el grupo. Vieron la escena y supieron al instante que algo bueno no pasaba. Sandra miró hacia un lado, y vio a Lewis llegar a Yaiza, que se iba cabizbaja por la oscura acera. Kimi era observado por todos, y miraba a Sandra sabiendo que ella le estaba deseando lo peor de entre todos con su mirada.

-          No te vuelvas a acercar a ella.-dijo Nico, y fueron las últimas palabras que se escucharon de su boca, pues Jenson se puso en medio y le giró bruscamente hacia el bar, alejándole de Kimi. Los demás les siguieron, y el finlandés se quedó en la acera mirando a Sandra irse, que le recordaba con su mirada las condiciones de su tregua.

 


	14. Nuevas conversaciones

Se despertó en una cama que no era la suya, y tardó en recordar cómo había llegado a ella. Oyó a Lewis andar por la habitación, mientras colocaba un poco algunas cosas y guardaba en el armario algunas otras. Yaiza estaba igual que la noche anterior: con su vestido blanco y su trenza deshecha a un lado. Se acomodó en la cama y el ruido del edredón girando a su alrededor llamó la atención de Lewis, que se giraba y la sonreía con ternura. Se fue a sentar a su lado.

-          ¿Cómo estás?-la preguntó mientras retiraba el pelo de su cara. Ella sonreía con la misma ternura pero con mayor debilidad.

-          Cansada…

-          Es normal… Ayer te desahogaste bien ¿eh?-intentaba sonsacarla una sonrisa, y ella le correspondía con una tímida. Recordaba haber estado toda la noche con Lewis, sentada sobre su cama, llorando o manteniendo el silencio sobre su hombro. No recordaba siquiera haber dicho una palabra. Lewis dio un beso en la mejilla a Yaiza, que se estremeció al sentir los labios del inglés en su rostro. Llevaba su ropa de Mercedes, y eso le hizo dudar a Yaiza sobre la hora.- Sandra ha llamado, y ha dicho que no trabajáis hasta el mediodía. Ahora son las diez, así que tranquila.-agradeció que el piloto leyese su mente. También agradeció que no insistiese en el tema de Kimi, y en parte se negaba a querer hablar de ello porque le avergonzaba llorar por semejante acontecimiento, el cual otra persona sería capaz de ignorar.- Yo he de irme ahora, puedes quedarte lo que quieras. Dúchate, baja a desayunar… No te van a decir nada, ya avisé que eras visita mía.

-          Gracias…-intentó generalizar con esa palabra todos sus sentimientos hacia él, y Lewis pareció entenderlo a la primera. Se acercó de nuevo a ella y la besó en la otra mejilla. En ese momento, Yaiza suplicaba que el inglés se girase hacia el centro de su rostro y la besase, pero Lewis se iba hacia la puerta despidiéndose de ella.

Se duchó y se secó el pelo con el secador que había en el lavabo, y decidió hacerse una coleta que le retirase el pelo de la cara, pero sus mechones del antiguo flequillo caían por los lados. Se puso su mismo vestido, y se sintió extraña bajando así a desayunar, y tal vez por eso tardó apenas diez minutos en abandonar el hotel de Lewis.

Fue hacia el suyo, y apenas sintió dolor en sus pies por los tacones, pues estos ya estaban adormilados desde la noche anterior. Entró por la puerta y subió a su cuarto, y tras cerrar la puerta tras ella, notó como la de al lado hacía lo mismo. La suya sonó, y tras ella estaba Sandra.

-          Estaba esperando a que vinieses.-le dijo, y entró en el dormitorio con su ropa de la FIA puesta y su mochila a la espalda. Yaiza evitó hablar con ella, pues conociéndola, iba a sacar el tema del finlandés, y así lo hizo cuando la chica hubo salido del baño con su uniforme puesto.- Me lo cuentas o qué.

-          No.-fue clara.

-          Yai—

-          Sandra, no quiero hablar de ello.

-          Pero quiero saber qué te ha dicho o hecho.

-          Nada ¿Vale? Tenías razón. ¿Es eso lo que quieres saber?

-          ¿A qué te refieres?-le molestaba que su amiga se irritase con ella, pero contaba con ello al sacar el tema.

-          Kimi es un imbécil, es lo que siempre has dicho, tú tenías razón y yo he sido una idiota. ¿Podemos dejar el tema para siempre?-la chica sentía que iba a romper a llorar, y por eso se giró para evitarlo.

-          Como quieras, pero tenemos que ir a supervisar la entrevista con los alemanes.-no quiso mencionar el nombre de Sebastian, pues iba relacionado inevitablemente con el del finlandés. Oyó a su amiga suspirar como si no quisiese que eso ocurriese, pero no le quedó más remedio que cambiarse y echarse su mochila al hombro y bajar con Sandra a buscar un minibús que las acercase al circuito.

Llegaron y el Paddock volvía a tener su ambiente de gran premio. Las cámaras iban de un lado para el otro, al igual que los pilotos. Ese día les hizo menos gracia el encontrarse con Fernando, que volvía a saludarlas pero apenas recibía un breve gesto de ambas. Luego se sintieron mal por tomarla con él sin que el hombre les hubiese hecho nada.

Entraron por la puerta del centro 6 de la FIA, en donde se hacía la entrevista, y allí estaba la televisión preparando todo el material. Estaban los jefes de prensa de Red Bull y Mercedes, por lo que Nico y Sebastian debían estar allí, y así era. Hablaban sin apenas inmutarse a un lado, y para no crear un ambiente incómodo, Sandra saludó al chico desde lejos, y Nico la respondió con lo mismo. Yaiza intentaba no mirar a Sebastian, como siempre, pero no podía evitar dirigir pequeñas miradas hacia él, esperando a su pesar que el chico estuviese a su lado hablando con ella. Pero él siempre estaba en algún punto lejano. Llegaron Sutil y el jefe de prensa de Sauber, y tras ellos, y sin que ellas se diesen cuenta, llegaban Nico y el de Force India. Sandra saludó al alemán y este correspondió, pero no pudo evitar acercarse a Yaiza, y sin darle importancia al hecho de que Sebastian les miraba, la abrazó.

-          ¿Estás mejor?-la preguntó. Ella sonrió y quiso agradecerle todo, pero con ese gesto valió, pues él parecía satisfecho. Se separó de ella y fue hacia Sutil, y hablaron hasta que los periodistas les pidieron que se sentasen en el sofá. Nico y Sebastian estaban cada uno en la otra punta, y Rosberg, que prefería estar con su tocayo, se puso a su lado, dejando a Sutil junto a Sebastian.

Los cuatro parecían salidos de una escuela de teatro, pues pese a la tensión que sentían, sobre todo Sebastian que tenía frente a él a Sandra y a Yaiza, fingieron que estaban perfectamente. Sebastian bromeaba, y Nico le seguía el juego. Sutil se sentía perdido, pero hablaba bastante, y sólo Hülkenberg permaneció más callado, y apenas hablaba con su tocayo.

Cuando la entrevista acabó, Yaiza les comunicó a los periodistas el funcionamiento de otro reportaje que tenía que supervisarles, y puesto que no se enteraron muy bien, se ofreció a acompañarles al interior de la central, dejando el pequeño parquecito en el que estaban. Sandra le indicó que no pasaba nada, y gracias a ello pudo poner en marcha parte de su estrategia. Nico fue hacia ella, a besarla una vez todas las cámaras se habían ido, pero ella le pidió que le esperase fuera.

-          Quiero hablar contigo.-Sebastian se sorprendió tanto de aquello que ni siquiera se pudo despedir de Sutil, que se iba tras los Nicos.- Seré rápida, no te preocupes.-ironizó la amabilidad. Él estaba incómodo, y la siguió hacia el banco del que se había levantado, pero no se sentaron.- Mira…-Sandra hacía muecas intentando saber por dónde empezar.- No sé qué te traes entre manos, y mucho menos con tu amiguito.-Sebastian no entendía nada.- Pero empiezo a estar hasta las narices, y no tengo mucha paciencia.

-          ¿Podrías ser más concreta?-habló tras varios segundos intentando adivinarlo.

-          Estoy cansada de ver a tu amiguito—

-          Quién es mi amiguito.-burló esa palabra, poniendo el mismo tono que ella uso.

-          Kimi.

-          Oh.-puso cara de no sorpresa, y colocó sus manos sobre su cintura, esperando el mismo sermón de siempre.

-          Mira, he decidido ignorar el hecho de que seas tan imbécil como para no dirigirle la palabra a Yai.-Sebastian soltó una corta risa irónica al oír el insulto, pero decidió no contestarla. Cruzó sus brazos en su pecho ahora, negando así más ofensas.- Pero se lo dije a tu amigo y te lo digo a ti: dejad de hacerla daño.

-          ¿Qué?-Ahora el alemán sí que parecía interesado en el tema, pues no sabía qué había pasado. Sandra parecía molesta y entendía que Sebastian se hacía el loco.- Mira, oye, no sé qué ha pasado, no sé si me lo vas a explicar o no, pero yo no sé nada—

-          Ayer salimos de fiesta.

-          Lo sé, os vi.

-          Pues no sé qué pasó, en realidad nadie lo sabe, pero algo tuvo que hacerle tu amigo a Yai para que se marchase corriendo del local, y llorando.-Sebastian parecía jugador de póker, pues no transmitía nada con su cara.

-          ¿Lo viste?

-          El qué.

-          Lo que le hizo o dijo.

-          No.-dijo de forma obvia.

-          ¿Cómo sabes que fue él, o que le dijo algo malo? Podría llorar por otra cosa—

-          Porque Hülk y Lewis casi le parten la cara.-le encantó decir esos nombres, y a Sebastian parecía que le acababan de dar una paliza, pues le dolía todo el cuerpo.- Oye, en serio, no sé qué está pasando, pero es la segunda vez que tu amigo -seguía sin querer nombrarle.- hace llorar a Yai por tu culpa, y no voy—

-          Eh, eh.-la paró.- Yo no he tenido nada que ver en lo de anoche, fuese lo que fuese. Y lo del otro día te recuerdo que fui tan víctima como ella.

-          Me da igual que no participes en ello, siempre eres el motivo de sus ataques hacia Yai. Lo del barco lo hizo por ti. Me lo repitió mil veces, no por ella, por ti. Me dijo que Yai no era su amiga, y pese a ello, la sigue dejando que piense que lo es. Y ayer, después de que ella por fin tenía un buen día -quiso ignorar ahora el tema Lewis.- volvió a joderla, y esto segura de que fue por ti.

-          Te he dicho que yo no sé nada.-cada vez estaba más irritado.

-          ¡Y yo te he dicho que me da igual! Eres el amigo de Kimi, así que si te importa aunque sea un poquito Yai, dile que haga el favor de dejarla en paz. Porque como tengan que hacerlo Lewis y Hülk, vais a salir todos en los periódicos.

Sebastian se quedó fijo mirando a Sandra marcharse. Se tomó su tiempo para salir de aquel centro, y lo hizo apretando sus puños y deseando no toparse con ningún medio en su camino. Si algún fotógrafo hubiese pasado por su lado para fotografiarle, habrían captado la imagen más seria jamás vista en el alemán. No sabía dónde buscar, y por eso daba vueltas por todos lados en el Paddock. Ignoró los saludos de algunos compañeros, entre ellos Dani, al que se giró al instante para decirle que no le había visto.

Andaba de un lado al otro buscando un polo rojo que no fuese el de Fernando, y dio con el cerca del Pit Lane. Estaba frente a una cámara, contestando a una pregunta que se hizo eterna para Sebastian. Cuando hubo acabado, fue hacia Kimi.

-          Ven conmigo.-Kimi, que ni le había visto venir, le protestó.

-          Tengo que ir al box—

-          He dicho que vengas conmigo.-la mirada de Sebastian era tan amenazante que ni el propio Kimi se atrevió a reprocharle. El finlandés no entendió nada hasta que no se acercaron al hospitality de Red Bull, y este estuvo por darse la vuelta en algún despiste de su amigo, pero Sebastian iba demasiado atento. Hizo que le siguiese hacia su cuartito en Red Bull, y allí le hizo entrar y acto seguido dio un portazo con su puerta.- Que le has hecho.

-          Tranquilízate.

-          Kimi, qué has hecho a Yai.-estaba tan cerca de él que a Kimi le parecía aún más pequeño ese cuarto.

-          ¿Cómo coño te enteras de las cosas?

-          ¡Kimi!-ambos dieron por sentado que el grito se oyó en todo Red Bull.- Respóndeme.

-          Yo que sé…-fue sincero, pero el otro no se lo creía.- Mira, no me acuerdo de qué le dije. De alguna cosa sí, pero no sé en qué contexto. ¡Joder! Que estaba borracho ¿De verdad crees que me acuerdo?-eso irritaba aún más a Sebastian.

-          No vuelvas a hablar con ella.

-          ¿Ahora qué te pasa a ti—

-          Kimi, no vuelvas a hacerlo.-le amenazaba.- No la vuelvas a hacer llorar.

-          Estás exagerando un poco.-Sebastian iba hacia la puerta, y se giró para mirar de forma amenazante otra vez a su amigo.

-          No lo voy a volver a repetir.

No sintió lástima por Kimi, el cual se quedó dentro del cuarto de Sebastian sin saber cuándo sería lógico salir de allí. El alemán se fue hacia la calle,  y volvió a andar por el Paddock para ir al Pit Lane. Pasó el control y fue a su box, y allí volvió a encontrarse con Dani.

-          Ey.-le avisó.- ¿Estás bien?

-          Sí.-mintió Sebastian.

-          Ya, seguro.-el alemán ignoró el hecho de que Dani se había dado cuenta de que le mentía, y sólo le miró cuando este insistió en hablar con él.- ¿Es por Yai? ¿Ha pasado algo?-Sebastian se giró como si fuese a gritar a Dani, pero entre que estaban rodeados de mecánicos y entre que el australiano no tenía la culpa, decidió no hacerlo. Tras coger oxígeno pensó que sería bueno desahogarse.

-          Sí.

-          ¿Qué ha pasado?

-          No lo sé.-abría los ojos y ponía una expresión irónica, como si le pareciese vergonzoso no saber qué le pasaba a Yaiza, cuando hacía unos minutos la había tenido al lado. Entonces comprendió que tal vez el abrazo de Nico vino por algo.- Kimi.

-          Oh.-Dani se acordó de la historia que le contó su compañero sobre el barco, y pensó que sería parecido.- ¿Qué ha sido esta vez?

-          No lo sé.-repitió.- Nadie lo sabe, sólo ellos. Bueno... –recordó.- Sólo ella, porque él iba borracho.

-          Eso me da más mala espina.-Dani también conocía la faceta de Kimi, en la que estando borracho hacía o decía cosas sin control.- Has pensado en—

-          No.-cortó a Dani antes de que propusiese que Sebastian hablase con Yaiza.- No voy a hacerlo.-hubo un silencio causado por un mecánico de Red Bull que fue a preguntarles algo. Dani luego insistió.

-          ¿No quieres hablar con ella?-No era exactamente eso.

-          Claro que quiero hablar con ella. Es obvio que quiero. Pero no puedo.-Dani no entendía nada.- Dani, no es tan fácil, y menos ahora con lo que quiera que haya hecho Kimi. Es capaz de haberle dicho que la odio o algo.

-          No creo que Kimi te metiese en lo que quiera que hiciese.-Sebastian escuchaba atento.- Es Kimi, no habla de los demás, habla de sí mismo. Lo que quiera que le dijese, estoy seguro de que fue sobre él mismo. O bueno, esperemos eso.-pasó su mano por la espalda de Sebastian, moviéndole un poco de su posición, y el alemán decidió ponerse a trabajar para dejar de pensar en ello. Pero como si todos los planetas se hubiesen juntado para desestabilizarse, Yaiza aparecía por su box. Dani estaba detrás, mirando al alemán, pero la chica no iba a Red Bull sino a otra cosa que no fuese a trabajar. Yaiza se paró al lado de Sebastian, sin mirarle, y habló con el mecánico de su lado, que resultaba ser el responsable de neumáticos, y le explicó que estaba haciendo el recuento. El hombre le empezó a contar, y paraba entre explicaciones para recordar cosas. Sebastian, que estaba agachado al lado del coche cuando llegó Yaiza, se levantó poco a poco hasta quedar a su lado, a apenas medio metro. La miraba de forma descarada, como esperando que ella se girase a él y le diese pie a hablar. Pero ella parecía agotada de intentar mirarle, y apuntaba en su carpeta todo lo que el mecánico le decía. Se despidió del hombre con una sonrisa, y al girarse para salir vio a Dani, y le despidió con total amabilidad, animándole a verse luego.

Tomándose un descanso estaba Sandra, que preparaba sobre una mesa los horarios de por la tarde y del jueves, en el que la rueda de prensa sería movidita. Sandra paraba cada dos por tres de leer para intentar vaciar su mente de todo. Se controlaba para no ir a buscar a Kimi y partirle la cara, como le había amenazado. También se controlaba para no ir en busca de Nico y pedirle que la animase. Este último deseo se hizo realidad pronto, pues el alemán paseaba por allí y se sentó con la chica.

-          ¿Esta semana no hacéis nada conmigo?-preguntaba mirando el calendario.

-          Que va… Tenemos cosas con mercedes, pero no son contigo.-él puso pucheros y ella le imitó.

-          Te quería proponer una cosa.-el alemán captó su atención.- Después del gran premio de Bahrain hay parón hasta China…

-          Sí…-respondió al ver que Nico esperaba que ella asintiese.

-          Supongo que os mandarán a algún lado en el caso de que no tengáis donde quedaros.

-          Sí bueno, se aprovechan que no tenemos casa para explotarnos.-rieron.

-          ¿Quieres venirte a Mónaco esos días?

-          ¿Cómo?-estaba incrédula. Tanto, que no recordaba ni cómo se respiraba.

-          A Mónaco, a mi casa.

-          ¿Qué dices?

-          Sólo si quieres, es para pasar esos días juntos nada más, para que no tengas que trabajar ni dar vueltas por el mundo.-Sandra se moría de ganas de decir que sí. Pero primero quería saber que no estaba soñando.

-          ¿Y Yai? No se va a quedar ella trabajando…

-          En cuanto sepa que se queda sola seguro que Lewis le propone algo. O Hülk. O si no joder, la invitamos, aunque me gustaba la idea de estar a solas contigo.

-          Ya ya, si a mí también. ¿Por qué no te aseguras primero de que ellos la puedan acoger?-Nico hizo una mueca- Te prometo ir, pero por fa. Me sentiría mal si se quedase sola—

-          Tú, ven.-La voz de Kimi aparecía por detrás de la pareja. Ni siquiera les miraba. Sandra echaba humo por las orejas, e intentó recordar su parte del trato de ignorarle, pero recordó que él lo incumplió.

-          ¿Tienes la decencia de venir a hablar?

-          Sí.-pasaba de ella. Seguía sin mirarla, y sólo esperaba a que fuese a su lado. Nico estaba allí, mirando atónito, pues él tampoco tenía un gran aprecio a Kimi tras la noche anterior. Animó a Sandra a que fuese, haciéndola saber con la mirada que tal vez así se enterarían de lo que pasó, y esta fue a disgusto. Caminaba detrás de Kimi, que andaba también sin pararse a mirarla. Repitió el gesto que hizo su amigo con él, y la llevó a Ferrari, pero ella se mostraba más en desacuerdo.

-          No pensarás que voy a entrar ahí contigo.-dijo en la puerta.

-          Sí.-repitió, y fue hacia ella y la empujó con el brazo por la espalda para que entrase. La llevó hacia su cuarto y la hizo entrar, aunque ella rechistaba.- ¿Tu parte del plan era contarle a Seb lo que hago o dejo de hacer?

-          Vaya ¿Te ha sermoneado ya?

-          Mira, me parece muy bien que defiendas a tu amiguita, pero no te metas entre Seb y yo—

-          Yo no me metería entre Seb y tú si tú no jodieses a mi amiguita.-Kimi volvió a enfadarse tanto como cuando Sebastian le reprochaba su actitud con ella.

-          ¿¡Queréis hacer el favor de parar?! ¡Ni siquiera me acuerdo de lo que la dije!-él también asumía que todo Ferrari le escuchaba.

-          ¡Con más motivo! ¡Ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de pedirle perdón, y encima me vienes exigiendo que no se lo diga a Seb!

-          ¡Qué coño tiene que ver Seb con todo esto! ¡Para qué coño le dices nada!

-          ¡Porque si Yai se cree que si tú eres su amigo es por él y por tu puta actitud de ir de bueno con ella!-se oían pasos por esa zona del hospitality, y ambos pensaron que de un momento a otro alguien llamaría a la puerta, por lo que sin decir nada, ambos bajaron la voz.

-          Mira, no me acuerdo de nada de lo que dije, pero si hay algo que recuerdo es que Seb no apareció por ningún lado. Así que deja de meterte donde no te llaman.

-          Lo siento mucho.-dijo irónica.- Pero tú has sido el que has incumplido la parte del plan. Te dije que no le hicieses daño a Yai, o te las verías conmigo.-fue hacia la puerta para irse.- Así que disfruta de tu amistad con Seb, si es que sigue en pie.

Salió de Ferrari siendo observada por todo el mundo, y abajo esperaba Nico, que les había seguido. Andaban a toda prisa por el Paddock, y él intentaba sacarle algo a la chica para que hablase, pero ella no paraba de repetir que seguía sin saber nada.

Yaiza terminaba de supervisar una entrevista con Fernando, el cual volvió a saludarla, y esta vez recibió algo más amable de la chica. Cuando acabó su trabajo y se disponía a ir a comer a algún lado, pues no sabía dónde andaba Sandra, se topó con Nico, que la estaba buscando.

-          Voy a comer ¿Vienes?-ella aceptó y entraron en Force India, en donde la comida resultó estar bastante buena, y eso que sólo llevaban los entrantes. Hablaban de temas ajenos a los acontecimientos, pero Nico tenía intenciones de sacarle a Yaiza lo que pasó realmente. No tardó y lo hizo en el primer plato.

-          ¿Vas a contarme qué te dijo?-Ella tragó el trozo que tenía en la boca y le miró sabiendo que de él no se iba a poder escapar.

-          Me pidió que le dejase en paz.

-          ¿Y qué más?-le parecía poco.

-          Que no soy su amiga, que nunca lo he sido, y que si me ha ayudado es porque así ayudaba a Seb. Que le importaba una mierda lo que me pasase.-no miraba a Nico, jugaba con la comida de su plato. Él sin embargo no retiraba la vista de la chica. Yaiza no quería mirarle, pues se sentía avergonzada de haber montado el numerito de lágrimas que montó por algo que ella creía simple para los demás.

-          Debí partirle la cara.-dijo Nico, que no retiraba su mirada de rabia de la chica. Ella finalmente le miró.- En serio, hubiese sido mejor.

-          Nico, no quiero que le partas la cara.-recalcó.- No os vendría bien a ninguno.-rió pensando en que al menos ella le dejaría hacerlo en otro contexto social.

-          No sería el primero que le pega a Kimi, seguro.

-          Serías el primero de entre los pilotos, y yo me sentiría fatal.

-          No es tu culpa, no lo sería, vaya. Sino suya, por ser un gilipollas.-Yaiza ya no pedía a la gente que no insultase a Kimi.

-          Gracias por ayudarme siempre.-él sonrió tímidamente, y ella le imitó. Cogió su mano y por un momento se acordó de Kimi preguntándole si él sentía lo mismo que Sebastian y Lewis. Pero eso no le hizo retirar las manos de las del chico.- Ni siquiera sabías lo que me había dicho y me defendiste. Podría haber sido una tontería.

-          Estabas llorando, es motivo suficiente para tirarle por una escalera.-ella rió y él también. Se dejaba coger de las manos, y él también se acordó de Kimi diciéndole aquellas palabras. Se mordió el labio.- Me alegro mucho de que Lewis y tú volváis a hablaros.-ella sintió un pequeño pinchazo en el pecho al oírle decir esas eso.- Te lo mereces después de todo lo que ha pasado con Seb y… Bueno. Lewis es un gran tipo.

-          Aunque te quisiese pegar.-le recordó y ambos rieron.

-          Sí bueno, pensemos en positivo, lo hacía por ti.-rieron de nuevo y pararon de hablar unos segundos. Ella era la que ahora le miraba a él, y él miraba la mesa mientras sentía las manos de la chica sobre las suyas.

-          Cada vez me arrepiento menos de lo que hicimos.-él alzó la mirada, sorprendido por aquellas palabras.- Q-quiero decir, si aquello no hubiese ocurrido, tal vez ni nos hablaríamos.

-          Bueno... –intentaba buscarle salida a aquellos nervios estúpidos que recorrían su cuerpo.- Ya nos hablábamos de antes.

-          Pero no así.

-          Ya, bueno…-se soltó de ella, haciéndola sentir que le había molestado con su confesión. Pensó en que él tal vez sus sensaciones eran las contrarias, pues tanto ella como él habían pasado malos momentos con gente como Lewis o Sebastian.  Y con Kimi.

-          Lo siento, supongo que pensarás que estoy loca.-negaba, llevando sus manos bajo la mesa y queriendo esconderlas ahí, pero él las agarró de nuevo.

-          ¡No, no! Es sólo que… Me parece raro que pienses eso, después de todo.

-          Después de todo eres el único que ha estado conmigo en las malas y en las buenas.-recordó. Volvían a mirarse. Y ambos volvieron a acordarse de Kimi preguntándole a Nico lo que sentía por ella.- ¿T-tú…te arrepientes?

-          No.-no dudó en responder, y no tuvo miedo en seguir manteniendo la mirada a Yaiza, por si le preguntaba el por qué. Pero ella no lo hizo. Sólo sonrió y apretó su mano.

 


	15. Diversas sonrisas

Apenas coincidieron durante la tarde de miércoles, y eso es algo que no le gustó a ninguna de las dos. Sandra no paraba de protestar por el hecho de ser ayudante de quien no debía, y de vez en cuando soltaba a Samantha preguntas sobre el paradero de Yaiza, pues tuvo que estar hasta la noche acompañando a la jefa de la FIA, sin opción alguna a irse. Esperaba que su amiga al menos tuviese menos trabajo que ella, pero lejos de ser cierto, su amiga tuvo que encargarse de supervisar varias entrevistas de Lotus y un reportaje sobre el trabajo de los mecánicos de Mercedes.

Cuando se hubieron sentado juntas era la hora de la cena, la cual apenas la pudieron compartir ya que Yaiza llegaba a la mesa cuando Sandra acaba el postre. La segunda se ofreció a esperar a que su amiga acabase, para poder subir así juntas a las habitaciones, preparar el horario del jueves, y hablar un poco.

Yaiza comía sin ganas, pues la oferta del buffet ese día no era muy de su gusto. Por ello tardó varios minutos de más en acabar, algo que inquietaba a Sandra, que se estaba empezando a agobiar al ver que todo el buffet se quedaba vacío y que su amiga seguía aún por el segundo plato. Intimidada, Yaiza dejó el pescado en salsa a un lado y cogió la tarta de queso que tenía de postre, y la comió lo más rápido que pudo para darle una alegría a su amiga y poder salir de allí. Subieron al cuarto de Sandra, y más de una vez estuvieron a punto de quedarse dormidas sobre la cama, con la ropa del trabajo y los papeles por encima. Sandra optó por ignorar todo el trabajo y hablar de cosas más interesantes.

-          Nico me ha dicho que vaya a Mónaco con él.-su amiga soltó los papeles de golpe sobre sus piernas y la miró fijamente.

-          ¿Qué? ¿A vivir?-la pregunta provocó en Sandra un susto y un temblor mayor que la anterior frase a su amiga.

-          ¡No, joder! ¿Eres idiota?-Yaiza frunció el ceño y puso morritos, exigiendo una disculpa a su amiga por insultarla.- A pasar el parón que hay hasta China…

-          Ay, qué guay, jo.-su expresión de niña enfadada pasó a ser una expresión de una risueña e lusionada por Sandra. Su amiga la miraba pidiéndole que parase de intimidarla, pero Yaiza no cesaba en ello.- ¿Irás, verdad?

-          No lo sé.

-          ¿Cómo que no?-volvía a ser la niña enfadada. Sandra no quería decirle que ella era el motivo, pues no sabía cómo podría reaccionar, pero no le quedaba otra opción una vez habiendo sacado el tema.

-          No quiero que te quedes sola trabajando donde te manden.-Yaiza dejó de ser una niña y pasó a ser una persona muy adulta que mostraba tendencias psicópatas.

-          Dime que es una broma.

-          No lo es.-su amiga volvió a matarla con la mirada a la vez que se levantaba para irse.- ¡Yai! ¡No seas imbécil!

-          ¡Deja de insultarme!-el reproche llegó desde el otro lado del cuarto, y Sandra tuvo que levantarse para atrapar a su amiga e impedirla que se marchase sin darle una explicación.

-          ¡¿Se puede saber qué te pasa!?

-          ¿Cómo puedes ser así? ¡Nico te acaba de invitar a Mónaco! ¡¿Y de verdad te vas a quedar aquí para que yo no trabaje sola!?-seguía sin entenderlo.

\-          ¿Sí?-su amiga volvió a enfurruñarse.

-          ¡Sandra! ¡Por Dios! ¡Piensa lo que estás diciendo! ¡Es Nico Rosberg y es Mónaco! ¡Qué coño importo!-Sandra fue a hablar pero Yaiza la interrumpió con mil gestos, indicándola que no era más que una pregunta retórica.- ¡Daría la vida para que Lewis me invitase a su casa! ¡O incluso Hülk! ¡O el propio Nico!... O Seb...-finalmente calmaron el tono de voz.- Sandra, no seas tan tonta como para renunciar a ello por mí. No me voy a quedar en la calle, voy a estar trabajando en algo que nunca soñé que trabajaría.

-          Pero no es justo que yo esté allí y tú… Bueno...

-          Sandra, estás viviendo algo que jamás pensaste que vivirías y no sabemos hasta cuándo va a durar.-intentó sonar realista y no agorera, y su amiga lo interpretó bien.- No seas tonta. Ves a Mónaco.

-          Aun así Nico y yo hemos decidido asegurarnos primero a que alguno de estos te dice—

-          No, no, no. Habla con Nico y dile que ni hablar. Vosotros iros y dejadme a mí a mi bola. Y ni se os ocurra hablar con ellos. No quiero ir dando pena y que me acojan.

-          Pero si me acabas de decir que te encantaría.

-          Que me encantaría que me invitasen, no que me acogiesen como una vagabunda.-Sandra rechistaba, pues seguía sin querer que su amiga se quedase allí. Pero se moría de ganas de ir a Mónaco con Nico. Yaiza abrió la puerta para irse.- Nos vemos mañana ¿Sí?

Justo a las ocho y media las dos bajaban a desayunar, con el tema de encontrarle hogar a Yaiza olvidado, salvo por parte de Sandra, que tenía que decirle a Nico que no hablase con nadie. O no al menos de forma directa.

Intentó olvidarse por un momento de la idea de viajar a Mónaco y decidió centrarse en el trabajo mañanero. Antes de la rueda de prensa, que era a las tres de la tarde, tenían que supervisar una entrevista de Lewis, algo que animaba bastante a las chicas, en especial a Yaiza. Sandra, que se había mantenido al margen del inglés desde el primer momento debido a los numerosos incidentes entre él y su amiga, apenas había podido hacerse una idea sobre si el chico era o no simpático. Pero le quedó claro durante la entrevista.

En la misma apenas mostró nada especial. Al contrario, se mantenía serio, confiado y llegaba a parecer un poco endiosado para su gusto. Sin embargo, era entre corte y corte o durante los preparativos cuando más se podía ver al Lewis del que era amigo Nico. Se reía, con ese ruido tan contagioso, bromeaba con la reportera, y se reía de las cosquillas que le hacía la maquilladora. Yaiza, que tardó más de la cuenta en acordar con Mercedes y el medio el funcionamiento de la entrevista, se perdió gran parte del espectáculo de Lewis.

La entrevista en sí no fue gran cosa, y Yaiza se arrepintió mucho de haber insistido tanto en prepararla para que una reportera que parecía de todo menos periodista pudiese hacerle la entrevista a Lewis. El inglés aguantó un chaparrón de cuestiones inútiles que poco tenían que ver con la Fórmula 1 pero que se distanciaban bastante de lo que podría ser un cuestionario para conocerle mejor. De vez en cuando, cada vez que la reportera paraba para buscar algún vídeo o fotografía en su tableta, Lewis aprovechaba para mirar a Yaiza y hacerle gestos para pasárselo mejor. Ella se reía como tonta y se ocultaba la cara detrás de la carpeta, y Sandra no podía evitar negar con la cabeza y a la vez avergonzarse por si ella resultaba tan cría con Nico.

Lewis empezó a moverse en su asiento y a coger posturas extrañas para hacerle saber a la mujer que la entrevista se estaba alargando más de lo normal. Una de esas veces la periodista pareció entenderlo y le avisó de que solo quedaban dos preguntas más. Una vez las hubo acabado y Lewis contestado de la mejor forma posible, esta se despidió del piloto, al igual que el resto del equipo. Él, intentando evitar caer en un rondo de conversación que no le interesaba, se acercó sigilosamente a Yaiza y Sandra, que comprobaban en su horario el siguiente destino. Lewis dio un golpe por debajo a la carpeta de Yaiza, y la chica pegó un pequeño grito sordo que llamó la atención de todos. Lewis empezó a reír y Sandra la insultaba por lo bajo para pedirla que no la ridiculizase. Pero visto que esa vez a su amiga le influía poco que le insultasen, pues miraba como tonta a Lewis, decidió echarse a un lado.

-          ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó él, después de reírse con su sonrisa intacta.

-          B-bien, aquí, cogiendo fuerzas para la rueda de prensa.

-          ¡Ah! ¿La cubrís?-echó una mirada a Sandra que no fue correspondida ya que la chica miraba su horario ajena a la conversación de los otros. Fue ese gesto el que llamó su atención y decidió dejar de ignorarles.

-          Sí, y supongo que la de mañana también.

-          ¿Cubrís la de la carrera? Es que como me quedé fuera en Australia no tengo ni idea.-Pese a recordar ese fatídico momento, en el cual Yaiza sufrió de lo lindo al ver a Lewis y Sebastian fuera de combate, Lewis parecía completamente recuperado de aquello.

-          Ese día no… Estuvimos supervisando la comunicación de Mercedes—

-          Ya, eso sí lo sé.-dejó claro que la vio. Ella tragó un poco de saliva. Sonrió y se retorció el pelo un poco por los nervios.

-          Espero que este domingo si podamos ir. No es que nos disguste el parque cerrado…-ahora miraba ella a Sandra, y esta, que ya estaba atenta, asintió de la misma forma que su amiga: llena de ironía.- Pero creo que preferimos la rueda de prensa de la carrera. ¡Además! Estoy segura de que estarás en ella.-le dijo al inglés, y este alzó las cejas sonriendo.

-          ¿En qué asiento?-la chica parecía no entenderle.- Espero que en el del medio.

-          Seguro que sí.-Sandra hizo un gesto que esperó que no fuese visto, pues ella deseaba que fuese Nico el que se sentase en el centro de la mesa.

-          Bueno, pues os dejo trabajar, y me voy yo al lío también.-se fue a despedir.

-          ¿Todo va bien?

-          Este finde parece que sí.-guiñó un ojo de forma rápida a Yaiza, y esta notó que sus piernas temblaban otra vez. Se dejó dar dos besos por el inglés, y fue ese temblor que ahora recorría todo su cuerpo lo que impidió que pudiese devolvérselos.

Lewis fue hacia el Pit Lane y las chicas se pusieron a dar vueltas por el Paddock, pues según su horario, el que no paraban de mirar, tenían horas libres hasta la rueda de prensa. Puesto que ahora podían recorrer todas las partes del circuito que quisiesen, fueron al mismo sitio al que se había ido Lewis, y allí echaron un vistazo rápido por las zonas permitidas. Nico estaba en Mercedes hablando en la entrada con unos mecánicos. Iba con sus vaqueros y su polo, por lo que no tenía mucha pinta de trabajar. No vio a las chicas, pero ellas tampoco buscaban saludarle. Yaiza disfrutaba como una niña viendo a Sandra poner ojitos de lejos a su chico, y cada vez que esta se daba cuenta de que era observada, cambiaba su gesto y se enfadaba ante la risa de su amiga.

Decidieron ir a comer a Ferrari después de estar media hora deambulando por el Pit Lane. El motivo de ir a la casa italiana fue que las demás estaban bastante llenas, y en Ferrari por algún motivo apenas había cuatro o cinco personas en la zona de descanso comiendo. Por suerte para ellas, ninguno era Kimi.

Comieron un plato de pasta dignamente italiana que las chicas afirmaron fue el mejor plato de comida de toda su aventura en el mundo de la Fórmula 1. Les gustó tanto que repitieron, y a poco más se les echa la hora encima.

Pasadas las dos y media salieron corriendo del hospitality para dirigirse al centro de la FIA que ya estaba a rebosar de periodistas. Por suerte, como trabajadoras de la propia FIA, sus asientos estaban reservados y pudieron colocarse casi en primera fila para observar todo con detalle. Se dividieron el trabajo y mientras Sandra procuraría hacer cortes de voz lo más correctos posibles, Yaiza se encargaría de recoger en su libreta posibles titulares. De forma puntual, los pilotos empezaron a entrar. Nico intentó hacerle un gesto a Sandra de forma disimulada, pero fue inevitable que ambos sonriesen como tontos. Yaiza reía al ver que Nico fruncía el ceño en su dirección para decirle que no fuese cruel. En medio estaba Kimi, que no miraba a nadie más que a la mesa y a quien le hiciese la pregunta. Y esta si no era muy descabellada.

Esta no se hizo tan larga como la de la primera semana, y tal vez era debido a que ya estaban acostumbradas a pasar muchos minutos aguantando charlas insoportables. Kimi se fue despidiéndose de forma seca y fría de los demás, y Nico le decía algo a un periodista alemán de la primera fila.

Pese a su poco interés, la rueda de prensa fue lo más apasionante de ese día. Las chicas tuvieron que pasar un primer reconocimiento de comunicaciones en el Pit Lane y eso les llevó toda la tarde, pues la mitad de los garajes estaban o llenos o vacíos, y en unos o era imposible acceder, y en los otros era imposible intentar dar con el jefe de comunicaciones. En la vuelta hacia el hotel, a Sandra la llamó Nico para cenar juntos, y esta se disculpó con Yaiza para irse al otro hotel a cenar con él. Entró por la puerta dudando en si tenía que avisar en recepción o no de que era acompañante de Nico, pero parecía que ya la conocían así que pasó de largo soltando un saludo pasajero. Entró al buffet, donde supuestamente estaba el alemán, y allí estaba sentado mientras bebía agua y leía una revista. Sandra fue hacia él y tras saludarle, fueron a por la cena. Se sentaron con varios platos alrededor, y decidieron comérselos todos tras el duro día de trabajo.

-          ¿Al final has currado? Porque te hemos visto de tranquis en el box…

-          ¿Cuándo?-preguntó extrañado.

-          Por la mañana.

-          Ah, bueno. Es que como tenía la rueda de prensa no tuve que hacer nada. Ya me comí el marrón por la tarde.-su chica rió y él puso morritos de enfado.

-          Ah, antes de que se me olvide. He hablado con Yai de lo de… Mónaco.-le costó decir esa palabra.

-          ¿Y bien?

-          Dice que ni se nos ocurra ir pidiéndole a la gente que la adopte.-Nico arqueó las cejas.- Que no quiere dar pena.

-          Pero si no es dar pena, es simplemente—

-          Ya, ya. A mí no me lo digas, es ella. Y créeme, no la vas a convencer.

-          ¿Y qué hacemos?

-          No lo sé… ¿Y si se lo dejas caer a los demás?

-          Se notaría. Quiero decir, imagínate a Lewis… ¡Ey, Yai, me ha dicho un pajarito que te quedas sola! Sabría que estamos detrás.

-          Hombre, se podrían hacer los interesados y preguntarle que si va a hacer algo.

-          Ya veré qué hago…- intentaron dejar ese tema al lado para no crear un plan que resultase demasiado obvio al final. Sin embargo, el viaje a Mónaco seguía sobre la mesa.- ¿Has estado alguna vez?

-          He pasado con el coche…-se sintió ridícula al decirlo.

-          Anda mira, yo también.-hizo un gesto raro con la cara esperando que Sandra pillase la gracia, pero ella no sabía por dónde iba.- Con el coche…el monoplaza…

-          ¡Ahhhh!.-tardó pero la risa llegó igual. Tras varios segundos, siguieron hablando.

-          Te va a encantar. Te llevaré a cenar a un sitio que….-desorbitó los ojos pensando en la comida de aquel restaurante y Sandra empezó a ponerse nerviosa sólo de imaginarse allí.- También podemos ir a dar una vuelta en barco, o podemos ir al casino si quieres, aunque a mí no me—

-          Para, para, poco a poco por favor, que aún falta mucho y me quiero ir ya.-él sonrió pero Sandra en realidad le pedía que parase para no sentirse más avergonzada. Se sentía tan fuera de lugar otra vez que no sabía qué pintaba en Mónaco. Pero no se le pasaba por la cabeza decírselo a él, así que dejo que Nico cogiese su mano, la besase, y siguiesen comiendo como si nada.

Justo en el otro hotel, Yaiza degustaba una especie de sopa extraña a la cual aún no sabía cómo se había atrevido a coger, pero que finalmente le pareció sensacional. Allí estaba sola, debatiendo en si levantarse a por otro plato o no. Pero la interrumpió la persona que menos le apetecía, o la que menos se esperaba.

-          Aún me debato qué hago aquí así que deja de mirarme con esa cara de asesina.-Yaiza no entendía cómo Kimi era capaz de estar hablándole después de todo.

-          Dime que me estás tomando el pelo.

-          ¿Qué he hecho ahora?-él tenía cara de sorpresa, pese a que en su interior tenía como opción que Yaiza le dijese algo así. La otra opción era que el plato de sopa a medio terminar acabase por su cabeza, algo que por suerte no ocurrió. La chica se dispuso a levantarse, pues se negaba a oír lo que Kimi le fuese a decir. Pero él se levantó con ella y la sentó tirando de su brazo.- Ya que he venido, me escuchas.-protestó, y ella, que seguía con la boca abierta, volvió a odiarse por estar a punto de llorar. Pero recordaba todo lo que Kimi le había dicho, y se sentía peor que mal- Quiero que me digas qué te dije el otro día.

-          Vete a la mierda.

-          ¿Sólo eso? ¿Entonces qué haces tan cabreada?-intentó bromear con su frío rostro pero ella seguía negando con la cabeza y ahora se mordía el labio, para contener su ira.- En serio, quiero que me lo digas. Estoy cansado de oír broncas por aquello y aún no me acuerdo qué te dije.

-          Pues yo me acuerdo perfectamente.

\-          Ya.-respondió a la obviedad.- Por eso quiero que me lo cuentes.-apretaba sus nudillos sobre la mesa para no levantarse y tirarle algo en la cabeza a Kimi.- ¿Tanto te cuesta entender que puedo necesitar que me lo cuentes?

-          ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso duermes mal por las noches?-hubo un silencio, y Yaiza dudaba que fuese porque la respuesta a aquello era un sí. Él seguía igual de frío, y debatía en cómo decirle a la chica lo justo sin meter la pata.

-          Seb me montó un pollo diciéndome que te dejase de hacer daño.-si bien empezó la frase como con timidez, en el final se le llenó la boca de ironía.

-          ¿Seb?-Yaiza ya parecía más calmada, y el hecho de que Sebastian hubiese intervenido le producía una incertidumbre suprema.- ¿Cómo sabe Seb—

-          Em…-no podía decirle que Sandra había hablado con Sebastian, pues tal vez ella no sabía esa parte. Y no se podía meter en líos con Sandra. Y ni siquiera sabía por qué.- Se me escapó.

-          ¿Cómo que se te escapó?

-          Sí, joder, me preguntó que qué tal la noche, como nos vio salir a todos, y le dije que no sabía, pero que tú te habías ido llorando y cabreada conmigo.-pareció creérselo y Kimi respiraba tranquilo.- Me lo cuentas ya o…

-          ¿En serio que no te acuerdas de nada de lo que me dijiste?-otra vez esa sensación de niña tonta que buscaba poder perdonar al que la ofendió.

-          Oye, estaba muy, muy borracho. Sólo sé que por Seb no era, eso lo tengo claro.

-          No, no fue por Seb exactamente….-dudaba en si decírselo o no, pero ya que estaba allí, y ya que su cabeza sólo pensaba en el alemán, no sabía cómo coordinar sus respuestas.- Me dijiste que no era tu amiga.-Kimi recordaba esas palabras, pero no dichas hacia ella, sino explicadas a su amiga. En un primer momento no le parecía nada del otro mundo, pero conociendo lo poco que conocía de Yaiza, era motivo suficiente para que ella, que le tomaba como amigo, se ofendiese.- También me dijiste que te importaba una mierda lo que me pasase, que si me habías ayudado todo este tiempo era no por ayudarme a mí, sino por ayudar a la chica que le gusta a Seb.-a Kimi se le cruzó el pensamiento y debatía ahora el por qué no recordaba el haber mencionado a Sebastian. No sabía si hablar o esperar a que ella acabase, pues no sabía si lo había hecho o no.- Para ti será una mierda todo, y te reirás de que me molestase, pero entre eso y las formas…-ni le miraba.

-          ¿Cómo surgió todo? Quiero decir, dudo haberme presentado delante de ti a gritarte eso.

-          Te tiraste toda la noche solo en una mesa. Bebiendo como un loco. Y yo, bueno, eras mi amigo. Al menos tú eras el mío.-dijo con rencor. Él sintió algo raro en el estómago.- No podía estar viéndote de esa forma, así que me acerqué y te propuse que vinieses con nosotros.

-          Y…-la animaba a seguir.

-          Me dijiste que no querías ir con nosotros. Entonces te pregunté que si de verdad preferías estar así, solo y borracho, a estar con tus amigos. Y entonces me dijiste que—

-          Que no eras mi amiga, y blablablá.-no quería volver a oírla contar todo desde el principio. Ella asentía ofendida, sintiendo que volvía a tener delante a aquel Kimi.

-          Ahora puedes irte.-no quería escucharle más, ahora ella a él. Kimi, que se restregaba los ojos con sus dedos, paró para mirarla, extrañado de que le echase de allí.

-          ¿Me echas?-por lo visto él esperaba que Yaiza le perdonase o pasase por alto todo al saber que no recordaba nada.

-          No sé si en Finlandia existe este refrán, pero en mi país se dice que los niños y los borrachos nunca mienten. Así que sí, te echo. Prefiero cenar sola a contigo.-no se sintió mal por ninguna de las palabras que le había dicho a Kimi. Y al ver que el piloto se levantaba de la mesa tras varios segundos mirándola, y que este no fue capaz ni de decir una palabra mal sonante ni de tan siquiera mirarla con desprecio, sintió que había conseguido dar un paso hacia delante. Cuando Kimi se hubo marchado del buffet, ella fue a por el otro ansiado plato de sopa.

No le dijo nada a Sandra sobre su charla con Kimi, y Sandra no le dijo nada a ella sobre su charla con Nico. Ambas querían hablar, pero parecía que habían acordado en silencio no decir nada de lo que fuesen esos temas que las carcomían por dentro.

El viernes se pasó más rápido que el anterior, y sólo en las tandas de libres se entretuvieron un poco. Las tocó visitar el box de Lotus, y fue bastante instructivo pues el equipo era un auténtico caos en todos los sectores, tanto mecánicos como de comunicación. Las buenas noticias se ponían del lado de Yaiza, que veía a Lewis liderar los entrenamientos con mucha seguridad.

Por ello decidieron pasar la tarde-noche del viernes en la piscina del hotel, que era mucho peor que la de Australia, pero al menos estaba más calentita y las relajaba más. Cenaron sin prisa, y se fueron a dormir nada más llegar a sus cuartos, pues al día siguiente tocaba clasificación, y eso suponía día de nervios. Y así fue, con una mañana caótica en la que no pudieron asistir a los últimos libres, pues las comunicaron que tendrían que asistir a la rueda de prensa de la carrera  y de la clasificación y les estuvieron explicando el funcionamiento. Una vez empezaron las tandas clasificatorias, las chicas acudieron al box de Mercedes, en el que pasarían el fin de semana de nuevo, y empezaron a morderse las uñas como unas locas. El que todos pasasen a la Q3 fue algo sorprendente y fascinante, pues tenían a toda su gente arriba. Eso traía consigo algo negativo, pues ahora tenían que sufrir la última tanda de clasificación para ver quién lograba la pole.

Acompañadas de los gritos de los mecánicos de Mercedes, ambas celebraron disimuladamente la pole de Lewis, en especial Yaiza, que estuvo a punto de llorar al verle en lo más alto otra vez. Sin embargo, fue la noticia de ver a Sebastian tercero lo que la provocó más nerviosismo en la chica, pues tampoco se atrevía a reaccionar de ninguna forma, y menos después de saber que el alemán había discutido con Kimi por defenderla.

Corrieron a la rueda de prensa, en la que los tres pilotos mostraban amplias sonrisas. En especial el inglés, que se sentía como un niño con zapatos nuevos después del desastre de Australia. Yaiza intentó centrarse en él y no mirar a Sebastian, aunque se moría de ganas de hacerlo y de verle sonreír. Sin embargo, el piloto se mantenía contento, pero tampoco resaltaba una gran felicidad en su rostro. Sandra disfrutaba más de todo aquello que Yaiza, y pese a que Nico fue segundo, no paraba de ponerle sonrisas de orgullo y él de responderlas sin que se notase mucho.

La rueda de prensa acabó y las chicas se tuvieron que quedar a organizar un poco el informe oficial y comunicados de prensa. Sandra se disculpó de Nico con media sonrisa cuando este le pedía que fuese con él a la salida, pero por suerte para ambos, la charla de la FIA fue corta y las dejaron salir a la media hora. Ella fue hacia Mercedes, en donde había más gente de lo normal, y allí estaba Nico con un mecánico tomando una especie de zumo de naranja en los bancos. El alemán invitó a Sandra a acompañarles en cuanto la vio, y ella se sintió un poco fuera de lugar al permanecer al lado de Nico mientras este comentaba algo de su motor. Cuando acabaron y el mecánico se hubo ido, ella sonrió de nuevo, tanto o más que en la rueda de prensa, y él la dio un beso como dándola la bienvenida a su lado.

-          Creo que no me acostumbro a verte tan arriba siempre.-el comentario hizo que Nico riese.

-          Tampoco estoy tan arriba, Lewis arrasa en las clasificaciones.-no lo decía para nada molesto, y eso en parte era porque miraba atónito a Sandra, la cual le parecía que estaba más guapa que nunca.- Estás muy guapa hoy ¿Sabes?

-          ¿Sólo hoy?-protestó.

-          Siempre, pero hoy agradezco no tener que subirme al coche más veces, porque podría distraerme mucho.-Sandra se sonrojó y no pudo siquiera hacer un comentario a aquello. Por tanto, volvió al tema de la carrera.

-          Da igual que Lewis salga primero, tú vas líder del mundial.-él asintió.

-          A ver si mañana sigo igual.

-          ¿Qué se siente?

-          ¿Por qué hablamos de esto? No me apetece hablar de Fórmula 1… -ponía voz infantil mientras dejaba caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella. Sandra apoyó su cabeza sobre la de su chico, olvidando la pregunta que le había hecho y dejándose llevar por el calor que él la transmitía con su piel. Finalmente se volvió a erguir y Sandra volvió a preguntar.

-          Va, dime ¿Qué se siente?

-          No sé, es raro. Llevo sólo una carrera así, supongo que es normal.

-          Ser líder de un mundial de Fórmula 1 no es normal, Nico.

-          Tras una carrera sí, al fin y al cabo el que la gane va a ser líder.-parecía no querer hablar más del tema.- Venga, dejemos el tema que me agobia hablar siempre de esto.

-          Lo siento…-se disculpó y pensó que realmente le había molestado formulándole esas preguntas.

-          No lo sientas, no es por ti.-volvió a darle un beso.- Es que eso de estar en el… Mejor equipo de la temporada, y el que Lewis y yo seamos los favoritos, no sé, me estresa.

-          Piensa que siempre habrá más. Quiero decir, Seb, Fernando… -fue a decir Kimi, pero decidió ignorarlo.- Siempre se les tendrá en cuenta. Aprovecha que estás líder, aprovecha que tanto tú como Lewis estáis arriba y a disfrutar.

-          Si disfrutar disfruto… Pero ya sabes… La eterna promesa.-a Sandra le dolió más que a Nico oír esas palabras, pues era la definición constante que recibía el alemán, del cual siempre se decía que podía llegar a ser algo, pero que nunca llegaba a serlo realmente. Sandra se sentía tan decaída en ese momento que, inconscientemente, le deseó el mal al resto de pilotos con tal de que Nico ganase el mundial.

-          Vas a ganar, estoy segura.-decía con certeza. Él reía sin muchas ganas.- En serio, es tu año. Eres más constante que Lewis…- tampoco sabía qué adjetivo darle a aquello. Lewis era uno de los mejores de la parrilla, pero ambos sabían que podía pasar de lo más alto a lo más bajo.- Recuerda la última carrera.

-          No fue su culpa.

-          Bueno, pero ya llevas más puntos que él. Esperemos más carreras como esa.-ahora se rieron ambos.

-          Pobre, como le digas eso le hundes.

-          Ya tendrá a Yai para animarle, no te preocupes.

Decidieron ir a pasar la tarde por ahí. Dieron una vuelta por la ciudad, la cual era bastante interesante para ambos, aunque tampoco les emocionaba. Fue una tarde agradable, pues ambos olvidaron el deporte de motor y fingieron ser una pareja totalmente ajena a ese mundo. Como si llevasen juntos toda la vida y se conociesen por haberse chocado en el metro. La naturalidad con la que vivían esas horas les hacía replantearse muchas cosas a ambos. Nico disfrutaba mucho con Sandra, tanto como no había pensado nunca que disfrutaría con una chica. Se sentía cómodo con ella. Se podía reír, podía ser bromista, y podía ser serio y calmado. Le permitía ser todo lo que le apeteciese, desde romántico a lo opuesto, y ella actuaba igual. Se compenetraban tanto que se asombraban. Sandra se sentía en una nube. Pensaba en que hacía pocas semanas estaba en su casa de Barcelona preparando un viaje a Londres, en donde supuestamente iba a vivir. Se recordaba a sí misma buscando ofertas de trabajo por Internet. Se recordaba a sí misma viendo las carreras en las que ahora trabajaba, apoyando a los pilotos con los que ahora se relacionaba. Apoyando al piloto al que ahora miraba con ojos de incrédula. Él se reía al verla, y esta se centró en la conversación, dándose cuenta de que Nico le había preguntado algo que ni siquiera había escuchado.

-          ¿Estás bien?

-          Sí.-fue lo más sincera que pudo con el menor número de palabras posibles. Acompañó esa con una sonrisa muy trabajosa, y él la imitó y la complementó con un beso que les estremeció a ambos.- No me termino de acostumbrar a… esto.-pensaba en la conversación sobre no ser pareja que ambos mantuvieron unos días atrás, sobre no denominar lo que eran. Se sentía extraña pues pese a que le encantaba esa libertad, buscaba con ansia ponerle un nombre a lo suyo. Quería mirarle cada día y saber que no eran dos simples personas que se atraían. Sabía que todo era muy precipitado, pero se sentía tan bien con él, se compenetraban tanto que parecía que llevasen así meses.

-          Eso es bueno.

-          ¿Tú crees?

-          Claro.-aseguró.- Si estuvieses acostumbrada significaría que todo es igual siempre.- lo pensó de esa forma y se llenó de optimismo. Volvieron a besarse y después de aquello siguieron andando por la ciudad, de regreso al hotel.

Él se fue rápido a su dormitorio, pues quería coger cosas antes de irse al hospitality a descansar para la carrera. Sandra por su parte optó por cenar pronto e imitarle, quedándose dormida al poquito de entrar por la puerta de su cuarto.

El fin de día de Yaiza fue bastante más simple que todo aquello. La tarde la pasó en su hotel, leyendo y leyendo más papeles de trabajo, e intentando centrarse en ello para no pensar en la carrera, pero sin querer ese pensamiento la recorría el cuerpo cada dos por tres. Lewis saliendo desde la pole, seguido de Nico, y justo detrás Sebastian. El que no quería saber nada de ella, pero el que luego iba a Kimi a pedirle que la dejase en paz. Se le hacían nudos en la garganta al pensar en todo aquello, y sentía que tenía que hablarlo con alguien. Pero Sandra disfrutaba de su chico y de la ciudad, y no iba a interrumpir aquello.

-          Hola…-su voz tímida sonó como tal al otro lado del teléfono, en donde Nico respondía con una sonrisa que ella no podía ver.

-          ¿Qué tal?

-          Aburrida en la habitación… ¿Tú?

-          En el Pit Lane, trabajando un poco.-ella arqueó las cejas.

-          ¿Y coges el teléfono?

\-          Es que tampoco estoy trabajando tanto.-rió y contagió a la chica.

-          Si quieres te llamo más tarde…

-          ¡No, no! Si puedo hablar. ¿Quieres que vaya o…?-quería ofrecerse a ir con Yaiza, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo después de su última conversación y después del espectáculo con Kimi, algo que seguía en la cabeza de ambos.

-          Pero puedo esperar ¿eh?-fue una forma de afirmarle.

-          Dame media hora ¿Vale? Acabo, me ducho y voy…-ella asintió y quiso darle las gracias por existir otra vez.

El hablar con Nico le hizo pasar los siguientes treinta minutos pensando en el propio piloto. También se acordaba de la última conversación, y seguía pensando en si él sentía algo por ella en realidad, algo que no terminó de confirmarle. Se sentía mal por haberle dicho que no se arrepentía de lo que les pasó, e intentó buscarle dobles sentidos para asegurarse de que él no se hubiese sentido ofendido. Pero era difícil.

Media hora más tarde Nico llamaba a su puerta en la habitación, y pasaba hacia ella con una camiseta negra básica y unos vaqueros anchos. Se sentó en la butaca de la habitación, justo al lado del a terraza, y ella se sentó en el borde de la cama. Parecía que ambos se habían reunido para tratar un tema en concreto, y esa era la intención principal de la llamada de Yaiza, pero tenerle allí le hizo debatir durante unos segundos si era recomendable sacar el tema de Sebastian otra vez. Los segundos se alargaban y Nico no entendía nada.

-          ¿Va todo bien?-ella asintió rápido, pero su sonrisa era bastante falsa, y él no lo pasó por alto.- Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras…- recalcó esas tres últimas palabras, y ella tragó saliva pensando en que trataba demasiado mal al alemán. Al menos en comparación con como él se merecía.

-          Es…Seb.-tardó bastante en pronunciar ambas palabras. Él asentía, esperando la información.- Por lo visto le ha dicho a Kimi que deje de molestarme o algo así…

-          Oh.-se sorprendió.- ¿Y eso?

-          Parece que a Kimi se le escapó lo de la otra noche…-él asentía.

-          ¿Cómo te has enterado de ello?

-          El propio Kimi me lo ha dicho…-él frunció el ceño, y por un segundo parecía incluso cabreado.

-          ¿Has hablado con él?-puesto que su supuesto enfado parecía venir originado por oír hablar del finlandés, Yaiza no le dio importancia por el momento.

-          Sí bueno, se acercó a mí y me—

-          ¿Y le escuchaste?-seguía enfadado, y ella empezaba a preocuparse de estar diciendo algo inapropiado.

-          C-claro… bueno al principio no quería pero es que me—

-          No me lo puedo creer.-negó con la cabeza y dejó la mirada fija en la pared. Ella se mantuvo en silencio. No sabía qué había dicho, qué había hecho, y lo peor es que no sabía cómo hacer que Nico dejase de enfadarse cada vez más por algo que desconocía.- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

-          ¿Q-qué?-no le salían más palabras. Nico se levantó despacio pero enfurecido, y con pocas intenciones de seguir hablando.

-          Te juro que no sé a qué juegas.-Yaiza quiso repetir la anterior palabra que había pronunciado, pero esta vez ya no le salía nada de la garganta por el asombro. Se levantó tras él, que parecía querer marchase. Intentaba articular palabras.

-          ¿Qu-qué pasa…?

-          Mira.-se giró a ella.- Te he defendido siempre ¿Vale?-le recordó.- Lewis estuvo a punto de partirme la cara por ti. Seb me odia por ti. Tuve que vivir el numerito del barco de Kimi por ti, y el otro día volví a defenderte frente a él mientras tú llorabas.-ella se estremecía cada vez más al recordar cada cosa que él decía. Y otra vez esas ganas de llorar.- Siempre te estoy defendiendo, y tú siempre estás ignorándolo.

-          Eso no es verdad…-lo dijo tan bajito que dudó que él le oyese.

-          Me he metido en líos con todos por ti, y tú siempre vuelves a ellos como una niña. ¿De qué sirve todo lo que he hecho?-ella se quedó sin oxígeno al entender por fin el sentido del enfado de Nico. No sabía dónde meterse, pero quería escaparse de allí.- Soy el único de todos que me dejo el alma por ti, y tú lo único que haces es pensar en Seb, en Lewis, y en Kimi.-se quedaron mirando sin decirse nada, no al menos con palabras.- Y luego me dices que no te arrepientes de lo que pasó.

-          N-nico…-el llamarle no hizo efecto, pues él se marchaba por la puerta.

La salida del hotel de Nico coincidió con la llegada de Sandra, que le saludó como siempre pero no obtuvo respuesta. Lo que la indicó que algo había pasado, pues para empezar, estaba en el hotel de las chicas, y para acabar, se iba de él a toda prisa y muy enfurecido. No pensó en pararle, tampoco sabía el motivo de su marcha, así que decidió ir al cuarto de su amiga a toda prisa. Esta no abrió la puerta, y tras varios minutos intentando que lo hiciese, Sandra se dio por vencida y se fue hacia su dormitorio      . Se sentía mal, sabía que su amiga estaba al otro lado y que no quería abrir la puerta, pero por un momento pensó en que sería mejor dejarla sola y se aferró a esa idea.

Llegó la mañana del domingo y la chica fue otra vez a buscar a su amiga. Esta abrió la puerta con cara de sueño mientras se abrochaba el pantalón para ir a desayunar y luego a trabajar. Sandra se mantuvo en silencio todo el tiempo que Yaiza requería, y dejó que fuese esta la que empezase a hablar, pero no lo hizo por el tema en cuestión.

-          Hemos de desayunar rápido hoy…-dijo mirando el reloj y a la vez su horario. Sandra asintió, y decidió de nuevo no presionar a Yaiza. Ignoró lo que la pudiese pasar, pues entendía que en ese momento era lo mejor, así que cuando la chica fue hacia la puerta para salir del cuarto, recibió un abrazo de Sandra que bien se interpretaba como un buenos días, o como un apoyo eterno a su amiga. Esta respondió con el mismo abrazo, dándole las gracias.

Desayunaron a toda prisa y fueron al Paddock en el autobús que había en el hotel. Estaba a rebosar de gente, y allí se pusieron manos a la obra a organizar el gran premio. Supervisaron varios directos que se hicieron interminables, y fueron al Drivers Parade a manejar a la prensa.

-          Manejamos el trabajo de otros que deberíamos hacer nosotras…-protestaba Yaiza. Sandra asentía mientras daba paso a la prensa china al circuito. Después del Drivers Parade, ellas se fueron al Pit Lane a ver a Samantha, la cual les dio las últimas órdenes para la mañana. Hoy les tocaba ver la carrera con Williams, algo que desanimaba más de lo normal a las chicas, que se había acostumbrado a Mercedes.

Por suerte la carrera se pasó rápido para ambas y salieron corriendo a la rueda de prensa. Pese al resultado, la única que se mostraba contenta era Sandra, que veía que el  segundo puesto de Nico le ayudaba a mantenerse líder. Se moría de ganas de verle y decirle que ya no era sólo una carrera, sino dos. Yaiza por su parte se mantenía lo más seria posible, pues el pensar en Lewis como ganador y en Sebastian regresando al podio le hacía volverse loca. De camino a la central se cruzó con Nico en la lejanía, y este ni siquiera las miró, pues iba concentrado hablando con un mecánico de vuelta al box. El hecho de que no parase de mirarle mientras este se perdía por un camino hacia el Pit Lane le dio a Sandra más ganas de preguntarle, pero volvió a decidir ignorarlo todo.

Entraron a la central y se sentaron en sus asientos, más alejados que en las ruedas de prensa de los jueves, pues ahora había más prensa que nunca. Entraron los tres pilotos al rato, y el que más sonreía era Lewis. Por primera vez Yaiza pensó en que Lewis y Sebastian habrían compartido palabras durante el podio o antes a ello, y tragó saliva pensando en cómo habría sido aquello.

Ambas les escucharon atentas, centrándose lo más que podían en su trabajo. Nico miraba a Sandra y la guiñaba un ojo cada vez que conectaban, pero lo hacía de la forma más serena que podía. Ella simplemente sonreía. Lewis por su parte era el hombre más feliz de la tierra, y mientras que Nico hablaba sobre su carrera, él miró a Yaiza y repitió el gesto de su compañero. La guiñó un ojo y ella sonrió como pudo, sintiéndose observada por Sebastian, aunque no sabía si era una sensación o la realidad.

Salieron de la central y tras pasar la reunión de la FIA se fueron hacia el autobús y hacia el hotel. El camino lo compartieron con Jessica, a la que no veían desde hacía días. Hablaron de Jenson durante el camino, sobre su sexto puesto en la carrera, y sobre lo bien que parecían ir las cosas. “Poco a poco”, decía la chica, y las dos amigas sonreían ilusionadas al ver que después del podio de McLaren, el sexto puesto dejaba que desear, pero que parecía que tanto Jessica como Jenson lo llevaban bien. Ellas se bajaron y el autobús siguió otro rumbo, y entraron al hall en donde se sentaron a descansar, pues ya no tenían trabajo y contaban con el fin de semana libre hasta el lunes, cuando viajarían a Bahrain. Se relajaron en el sofá, y Yaiza pensó que se iba a quedar dormida. Sandra le dijo que se iba a dar una vuelta, pues también estaba a punto de dormirse, y puesto que Yaiza no puso obstáculos a ello, salió del hotel rumbo al otro. No tenía intención de ver a nadie, pues contaba con que todos estarían en el circuito, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ser saludada.

-          ¿Qué haces por aquí?-preguntó Dani después de darle dos besos cuando este salía por la puerta del hotel.

-          Daba una vuelta ¿Y tú?

-          Lo mismo.-la sonrisa del australiano jugó una mala pasada a Sandra, que por un momento empezó a intentar recordar qué había sido de Dani en la carrera. Sabía que no la había acabado, pero el verle tan feliz le hacía dudar de lo que había visto.

-          ¿Qué tal…?-no quiso seguir, y él parecía no necesitarlo.

-          Bueno, aquí estamos.-sonreía.- A la tercera va la vencida.

-          Seguro que sí. Es mala suerte.

-          La suerte del australiano en Red Bull, sí.-rieron, a Sandra le parecía increíble el positivismo del chico.

-          ¿Piensas que tiene que ver? O sea… Lo de Mark…

-          Mira…-negaba sin darle importancia a nada.- Yo no sé ni lo que hacen fuera de mi coche, ni lo que dejan de hacer. Yo sé que en Australia fue un fallo de equipo, y bueno lo de hoy…

-          Me da que también.-dijo sin querer insultar a Red Bull.

-          Ya, pero Seb no gana.-Sandra no entendió esa frase, al menos no lo que él parecía querer indicarle con eso.- Quiero decir, si ganase Seb y yo me fuese fuera estando segundo, pues me preocuparía. Pero a Seb tampoco le van bien las cosas.

-          Acaba de hacer podio…-se lo dijo como si quisiese recordarle algo que parecía olvidar. Él rió.

-          Ya, ya, y yo iba ahí también, pero bueno. En serio. Creo que todo es normal dentro de lo que cabe. Seb tampoco acabó en Australia.-Sandra decidió tomarse las palabras de Dani como si fuesen las de un sabio y fingió confiar en Red Bull.  Se olvidó del odio hacia la escudería austriaca cuando el chico volvió a sonreír.- Y el próximo día a remontar.

-          Esa es otra, la sanción…-Sandra negaba, y él se reía. Por suerte esta vez no habían tenido que redactar ellas el nuevo castigo de Dani, originado por un error de sus mecánicos en el pit stop, que le hicieron quedarse parado por no saber enganchar bien una rueda.

-          En serio, no pasa nada. ¿Tú qué tal? ¿El trabajo bien?

-          Sí, bueno, no es mi sueño pero…-se rieron de nuevo.

-          A ver cuándo me hacéis una entrevista.-Dani se retiraba un poco de Sandra, indicando que se marchaba.

-          A ver cuándo nos dejan.-contestó, y él se despidió de ella con otra sonrisa. Ella se quedó allí parada durante un rato, pues el verse con Dani le había descolocado su plan de simplemente dar una vuelta.

Yaiza por su parte se quedó dormida en el sofá, no mucho, pero lo suficiente para sentir como que había descansado lo suficiente. Se despertó sobresaltada, mirando el reloj y resoplando aliviada al ver que sólo llevaba allí veinte minutos, de los cuales diez habrían sido con su amiga. Mientras se tranquilizaba volvió a sobresaltarse al oír su nombre al lado.

-          Perdona.-se disculpaba riendo Lewis, que había ido a verla.

-          Ay, no, no, es que…-le fue a decir que se había quedado dormida, pero le dio vergüenza y decidió ignorar ese detalle. Se levantó para ponerse al lado de Lewis y sonrió. Se contuvo para no abrazarle.- Al final en la butaca del medio ¿Eh?-recordó la conversación con el británico. Este sonreía todo el rato.

-          La mejor butaca.-el tema de las butacas se le estaba haciendo eterno a ambos, y sólo llevaban dos frases. Si por ambos fuese, estarían en ese momento haciendo algo que seguramente era inapropiado para la situación y el entorno, y tal vez por ello intentaron seguir con la conversación. - ¿Te gustó la carrera?

-          Sí, has ganado así que sí.-Miraba la boca de Lewis, que seguía sonriendo, y se moría de ganas de besarla. Se preguntaba a qué venía tanto deseo, y se cuestionaba si habría soñado algo extraño en esos diez minutos de descanso. Él pareció darse cuenta de la manía de la chica de mirar sus labios, y alguna vez que otra se los relamió fugazmente.

-          ¿Trabajas ahora?

-          No, estoy libre hasta el martes.-era informativo, pero él pareció tomárselo muy en serio y de forma personal.

-          Vaya, yo también.-ella alzó las cejas como si aceptase el mensaje, y decidió poner sus manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón, como si allí se retuviesen para no coger la cara de Lewis y acercarla a la suya. Ella empezaba a temblar sólo de tenerle allí, y se seguía preguntando el motivo de sus nervios repentinos. Tal vez influía el hecho de que Lewis llevase esa chaqueta de cuero que tanto le gustaba. Pero no lo sabía, y ni siquiera sabía qué pasaba por la cabeza del inglés, que seguía frente a ella sin decir nada, pues el hablar estropeaba su sonrisa.

-          Y en nada Bahrain ¿eh?-dijo sin saber por qué. Quería que él hablase, que borrase esa cara perfecta, o que se marchase. Después de todo, Yaiza se empezaba a sentir incluso incómoda intentando controlarse, y no sabía a dónde mirar pues pese a que Lewis le gustaba, nunca había sentido ese deseo incontrolado de aferrarse a él. Los pocos segundos que Lewis tardó en responder sirvieron de sobra para ella y su manía de pensar en quien no debía. Se acordó de Sebastian, de Kimi y de Nico. Y no sabía por quién se sentía peor, y eso le asustaba.

-          Sí, sí…-la respuesta fue tan simple que puso más nerviosa a Yaiza, que ahora no sabía qué preguntarle. Estuvo por decirle que se fuese a su hotel, que se pusiese una bolsa de basura en la cabeza, y que la dejase vivir tranquila. Pero ahora era él el que quería hablar.- Ahora en un rato viajo a Londres a pasar estos días…-ella asentía como si le interesase todo lo que él decía, cuando ni siquiera le escuchaba.- ¿Tú vuelves?

-          ¿Qué?-intentó que su cerebro le recordase las palabras que había dicho Lewis.- Ah, no, yo me quedo y luego me voy a Sakhir…-se acordó de Sandra y la noticia de que en poco más de una semana se iría a Mónaco, y estuvo por decirle a Lewis algo de ir a Londres, pero el tiempo que pasaba pensando en eso, él aprovechaba para hablar.

-          Qué pena…-ella asentía con total sinceridad, y temió que se le notase ese deseo que la estaba comiendo por dentro. Tragó saliva y se dispuso a despedirse de Lewis, pues si seguía allí más tiempo la cosa podía ir a peor. Maldecía su sueño de diez minutos, independientemente del contenido del mismo.

-          Bueno, yo me voy…-señaló hacia atrás, como queriendo marcar al ascensor, pero estaba al otro lado, aunque no le dio importancia, y Lewis volvía a relamer su propio labio, lo que le hacía indicar que él tampoco.

-          Pues nos vemos en Sakhir…-ella asintió, y decidió tomar las riendas y acercarse a darle dos besos, pues si esperaba a que lo hiciese él, estaba segura de que se caería al suelo. Pero su plan salió peor que mal, aunque el pequeño demonio de su interior estaba montando una fiesta por todo lo alto. Como si de un acto reflejo se tratase, Lewis esquivó el primer beso de Yaiza girando la cara hacia ella, poniéndola de frente, y posando sus labios sobre los de la chica, que intimidada, se dejaba caer hacia atrás, apoyada sobre la mano de Lewis que había ido a parar a su cintura. Se dejó besar, pues era lo que estaba deseando, y una vez él hubo acabado, volvió a sonreírla y se despidió.- Hasta el martes.

-          H-hasta el martes.

 


	16. Sorpresas

El tiempo entre un Gran Premio y otro pasó demasiado rápido para ambas. Cuando menos se lo esperaban, se encontraban en Sakhir trabajando. Empezaron con cosas fáciles, algún que otro control por el Paddock, pero luego volvieron a verse hasta arriba de trabajo. Y sólo era martes.

A Sandra se le pasaba el tiempo volando, y en el fondo le gustaba, pues cuanto más rápido pasase, más pronto llegaría el fin de semana siguiente, y se podría ir a Mónaco con un Nico que aún no había aparecido por el circuito. Yaiza en cambio seguía dándole vueltas al beso de Lewis. Ni había hablado con él desde entonces, ni le había contado a Sandra nada al respecto. Su amiga, que pese a que estaba muy ocupada ideando sus próximos días de relax en Mónaco se enteraba de todo, empezaba a estar bastante mosqueada con su amiga. Trabajaban juntas cada rato, y notaba que Yaiza se mantenía distante, e incluso llegó a pensar en que estaba enfadada con ella por algo que desconocía. Durante el propio martes, mientras ambas comían en la FIA rodeadas del propio silencio que ellas creaban, Sandra no pudo remediarlo más.

-          ¿Vas a estar así mucho tiempo? Porque si es así le digo a Samantha que me busque otra compañera.-la brusquedad de sus palabras impactó a Yaiza, que dejó lentamente su cubierto sobre la mesa.

-          ¿Qué te pasa?-Sandra desorbitó los ojos al oír la pregunta de su amiga. “¿En serio?” se preguntaba. No entendía que su amiga no se diese cuenta de lo que hacía.

-          ¿Me tomas el pelo?-ambas parecían formar parte de una conversación de la cual ninguna sabía salir.- Mira, llevas una semanita que…-hizo un gesto con la mano, dejando claro que la semana en cuestión no había sido positiva.- Y ahora me dices que si me pasa algo a mí. ¿Qué coño te pasa a ti?

-          ¿A mí?-intentó no tartamudear al descubrir las intenciones de su amiga. No quería contarle lo de Lewis, ni lo de Nico, y mucho menos lo de Kimi. Pero Sandra parecía no darle opción.

-          Como no hables me levanto, me voy y no me vuelves a ver el pelo.

-          Vale, vale.-sabía que su amiga no se iba a ir, pero tampoco quería comprobar si se equivocaba. Le puso al día con la conversación de Kimi.

-          No me puedo creer que sigas escuchando sus gilipolleces.-Yaiza asentía no dándole la razón, sino asegurándose a sí misma que esas eran exactamente las palabras esperadas.- ¿Te mola o algo?

-          ¿Kimi? ¡No, joder! Es que…-pausó, y dejó a su compañera acabar.

\-          Es mi amigo.-imitó su voz, Yaiza asintió al rato, tampoco dándole la razón a su amiga, sino asegurando que era eso lo que esperaba de ella.- Yai, creo que te dejó bastante claro que suda de ti.

-          Entonces por qué vino a hablar conmigo. Por qué se preocupaba en saber lo que me dijo.

-          ¡Joder, Yai! ¡Madura un poco! Te dijo que discutió con Seb por lo mismo. Le importas una mierda, sólo quiere hacer las paces con Seb.- Sandra no se dio cuenta de todo lo que estaba diciendo, y por ello no se dio cuenta de la cara de Yaiza, que empezaba a abrir poco a poco la boca, como si quisiese soltar todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

-          ¿Cómo sabes lo de Seb?-Sandra fue a contestar como si fuese algo obvio, pero se dio cuenta de que Yaiza no había mencionado a Sebastian en toda la conversación. Se acababa de delatar.

-          Qué más da eso aho—

-          Sandra. Cómo sabes lo de Seb.-ahora Yaiza forzaba a Sandra a hablar. Esta tardó un rato.

-          Le pedí a Seb que le pidiese a Kimi que te dejase en paz.-por un momento Yaiza no supo qué pensar. Por un lado quería abrazar a su amiga por preocuparse por ella y por ser capaz de hablar con Sebastian sólo para ayudarla. Por otro lado, toda su teoría de Seb preocupado por ella se iba al traste al ver que venía de parte de Sandra. Lo mismo pasaba con Kimi, el cual parecía haber sido forzado por dos personas.- Sólo digo que—

-          Da igual.-no quería seguir por ese tema, y puesto que aún le quedaba mucho que contar, intentó hablar de Nico. Le contó que le llamó para poder hablar de ello con él, y le explicó todo lo que este hizo, incluida su reacción.

-          Hombre… Es que es normal. A mí me dices eso y también me cabreo.-Sandra se ponía en la piel del alemán. Hacía de todo para ayudar a su amiga, para que olvidase a Sebastian, a Kimi, e incluso a Lewis en su momento, y ella parecía ignorar a todo el mundo.

-          No es así de simple…-Yaiza le contó a Sandra la conversación que ambos mantuvieron anteriormente. También le contó la escena con Kimi y su pregunta a Nico.

-          ¿Contestó?

-          Obviamente no.

-          Tampoco creo que haga falta…-tanto Sandra como Yaiza, aunque intentaba negarlo, sabían la respuesta a la pregunta que Kimi formuló.- Mira, Hülk es un buen chico y seguro que se le pasa el cabreo. Pero intenta hablar con él.

-          Lo intenté, intenté detenerle, pero no quería escucharme.

-          Ya, pero eso hemos dejado claro que era normal…-zanjado el tema de Nico, Yaiza no sabía cómo iniciar el tema de Lewis. Fue lo más directa que pudo, para que su amiga así se encargase de dirigir la conversación.

-          Y bueno, el domingo por la tarde Lewis me besó.-jugaba con su plato, y la naturalidad con la que lo contó contrastaba con la cara de exclamación que tenía Sandra, que no sabía cómo hablar sin gritar.

-          ¡¡¿¿Qué!!??-Yaiza se asustó y la mandó bajar la voz.- ¡¿Qué te qué!?

-          ¡Besó, joder!-gritó entre susurros.

-          ¡Cómo!

-          ¡Con la boca!-lo peor de esa respuesta es que Yaiza la dijo como si diese por hecho que había más formas de besar.

-          ¡Que cómo pasó, imbécil!

-          ¡Yo que sé!-intentó recordar.- Me quedé dormida cuando te fuiste, y me desperté y estaba al lado, sonriendo con su chaqueta de cuero negra, llamando a mis hormonas con las suyas, yo que sé.-Sandra reía.- Estábamos hablando de cosas, no sé el qué era porque yo estaba más ocupada intentando no -señaló el suelo, sin saber por qué.- tirármele allí mismo, joder. Y me fui a despedir de él con dos besos y va él y, pum.

-          Pum.

-          Sí, pum.-Sandra negaba riendo.

-          ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste, tía?

-          ¿Para qué?-no quería entrar por ese camino.

-          ¿Hola? Porque soy tu amiga, no sé.-volvía a sentirse ofendida.

-          Ya pero son tonterías, para qué—

-          ¿Tonterías? Kimi hablándote, Hülk sin hacerlo, Lewis besándote…-lo decía con el tono más irónico que le salía en ese momento.- ¿Tonterías?-Sandra esperaba una explicación, y Yaiza escondía sus ojos entre sus manos, que se movían entre ellas, para intentar no dársela.- Yai. Por qué no me has contado nada.

-          Porque no quería molestarte.-la chica arqueó las cejas al oír la respuesta.

-          ¿Molestarme?

-          Sí, molestarte.-no era suficiente.- Tú y Nico. Estáis siempre juntos.-pausó un poco y siguió hablando por miedo a que la malinterpretase.- Que me encanta veros juntos, por mí ojalá estuvieseis más… Pero estás demasiado feliz, y más con el tema de ir a Mónaco. No me apetecía ir yo ahí con mis penas. Siempre que lo hago termino contagiando a todo el mundo.-los segundos pasaron tras esas palabras, y ambas seguían igual. Yaiza miraba sus propias manos, y Sandra miraba sin entender nada a su amiga. Sólo la presencia de Nico, que llegaba saludando a voces deseando sentarse, hizo a ambas cambiar un poco el gesto.

-          ¡¿Qué tal las más guapas del Paddock!?-decía dándole un beso a su chica en la mejilla.

-          Aquí, intentando controlarme para no asesinar a alguien.-la referencia de Sandra hacia Yaiza hizo que Nico arquease las cejas sin entender nada, pero decidió no entrometerse.

-          Entenderé eso como genial.-intentó captar la mirada de Sandra, que ahora fulminaba a la de Yaiza.- Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

-          ¿Para mí?

-          Eso he dicho.

-          ¿El qué?-Nico tardó más en responder pues ambos miraban a Yaiza, que se levantaba de la mesa sin decir nada y se iba andando tranquilamente por la puerta.

-          ¿Qué le pasa?

-          Nada.-sentenció.- ¿Qué es la sorpresa?

-          Iremos a Mónaco el domingo.-no era la sorpresa que esperaba, y de hecho no terminaba de entenderla.- Supuestamente íbamos el lunes, pero puedo irme el domingo y así pasar la noche juntos…-le explicaba, aún con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo, agachado a su lado. Sandra asintió como si quisiese sorprenderse de ello, pero no lo conseguía hacer bien.- Pensé que te haría ilusión pasar una noche más...

-          ¡Sí, sí! Si lo hace, es que me esperaba otra cosa.

-          ¿Otra cosa?-Sandra se pegaba a sí misma mentalmente por haber dicho eso. En realidad no esperaba sorpresas, y el gesto de Nico le parecía lo suficientemente bonito, pero sí es cierto que desde que él apareció con la noticia, esperaba algo diferente.

-          No, o sea, es que… Déjalo. Lo siento, de verdad. Me encanta la noticia. Otra noche más será genial.-él sonrió tímidamente y la dio un beso. Se sentó a su lado y comieron el postre juntos.

Yaiza esperaba en la puerta de Force India a que llegasen los pilotos. Según la recepción, ambos estaban en el hotel y tenían que estar de camino, pero por allí no apareció nadie en cerca de dos horas. A las seis de la tarde, Checo Pérez aparecía por el fondo hablando a un entretenido Nico Hülkenberg, que se reía a la anécdota que su compañero le contaba. Llegaron a la puerta sin percatarse de quién esperaba en ella, y Checo se calló al verla.

-          Os dejo, nos vemos luego.-el mexicano se fue hacia dentro y Yaiza se sorprendió de que la conociese y de que supiese qué hacía allí. Nico por su parte se mantenía bastante estático en la puerta, sin saber muy bien cómo irse de allí.

-          ¿Podemos hablar?-la pregunta de la chica no obtuvo respuesta, y Nico decidió dejarse manejar por ella en la situación. Se sentó en la escalera del hospitality, y Yaiza le acompañó. Un largo silencio separó la pregunta de las primeras palabras de la chica.- Siento mucho lo del otro día.-él no contestaba, miraba una herida que tenía en el dedo, como si quisiese evitar oír su voz.- No sabía que… Que te pudiese molestar eso.-él decidió prestar atención y giró la cara hacia la chica, que se sentía ahora más intimidada.- Oye, te lo dije el otro día y te lo vuelvo a decir ¿Vale? Gracias por todo lo que haces, nunca te lo diré suficientes veces, y lo siento si te he hecho sentir mal. Es que… A Sandra no podía contárselo ¿Sabes? Ella y Nico están demasiado bien para aburrirles con mi vida, y sólo te tenía a ti.

-          Soy un segundo plato hasta en tus amistades.-una puñalada atravesó el pecho de Yaiza, que sentía sus ojos un poco aguados, pese a sus intenciones de controlarlo.

-          No he dicho eso…

-          No hace falta que lo digas, se nota. Vamos, siempre se ha notado.-ya no la miraba, volvía a fijarse en su herida.

-          Me importas muchísimo, Nico.

-          No tanto como tú a mí.-otra puñalada, más dolorosa que la primera.

-          Pero eso no depende de mí… yo no puedo cambiar eso.

-          Yo no te he pedido que lo cambies.-otra vez la miraba.- Pensaba que eras lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que hay cosas que se deben hacer y otras que no.

-          ¿Qué no debo hacer? ¿Contarte mis problemas? Supuestamente eres mi amigo, Nico. Eso hacen los amigos.

-          ¿Entendemos por problemas que me hables cada día de tus novios? No es algo muy maduro.-volvía a estar tan irritado como en la habitación del hotel, pero ahora Yaiza también parecía cabreada por su reacción.

-          ¿Por qué hablas así?

-          ¿Por qué me tratas como si fuese tonto?

-          Yo no te he tratado de ninguna forma.- él reía irónico y agachaba su cabeza entre sus brazos. Esa risa molestó bastante a Yaiza.- ¿No te puedo hablar de Sebastian?-captó su atención otra vez. Nico mantenía una media sonrisa llena de ironía.- ¿Ni de Lewis? ¿Ni de Kimi?-él no respondía.- ¿Eres mi amigo pero no puedo hablarte de mis problemas? Que oh, vaya, resulta que sí, son ellos tres mi problema. No es mi culpa gustarte, Nico, y si no eres capaz de soportar que yo te hable de gente como ellos, tal vez eres tú el que necesita madurar.

La mirada que mantuvieron durante esos segundos sirvió para que ambos viesen romperse en pedazos todos sus recuerdos. Yaiza decidió sellar sus labios para no decir otra barbaridad, y lo único que le ocupaba la boca eran un montón de disculpas hacia Nico. La actitud del alemán no le había gustado nada, pero entendía en todo momento su postura. Y ni siquiera sabía por qué le había dicho esa frase final. Él hizo una mueca y asintió, giró la cabeza otra vez, ignorando a la chica, y se levantó del asiento.

-          Entonces mejor que me vaya a madurar a otra parte.-esta vez ella no intentó detenerle, pues se sentía tan estúpida que ni siquiera podía pronunciar una palabra. Se quedó sentada mirando a Nico marcharse por el Paddock, y una vez le perdió de vista, se puso a llorar a la vez que se abrazaba a sus propias piernas.

Justo por el lado opuesto que Nico había tomado, su tocayo y Sandra aparecían mirando en silencio a donde yacía la chica. Él miró a Sandra, que apenas mostraba nada con su rostro, y se mantuvo en silencio dejando que la chica tomase la iniciativa ante la situación. Sandra se acercó a Yaiza, y pensó en echarle una reprimenda, pero al verla llorando en la puerta de Force India, sabía que nada bueno había pasado. Se sentó a su lado.

-          ¿Vas a contármelo esta vez o prefieres no molestar?-Yaiza retiró su rostro de sus piernas y dejó ver a su amiga cómo su cara estaba llena del rastro de lágrimas. Ella volvió a llorar y se dejó caer en el hombro de Sandra, que la acogió sin pegas.

Una vez se lo hubo contado todo, acontecimiento que necesitó de más tiempo del habitual debido a los llantos de la chica, los tres fueron a dar una vuelta por el paddock. Nico las confirmó en el camino que esta vez sí compartían hotel, y a Sandra se le iluminó el rostro de pensarlo. El chico estuvo comentando varias cosas sobre Mónaco y lo que haría con Sandra allí, y a ella se le hacía la boca agua de pensar en todo aquello. Aún no se había visto allí, y sin embargo sabía que nada podía interrumpir aquel destino.

Tras más de una hora dando vueltas, Sandra se acordó de lo que Yaiza le había dicho de Lewis, y tras consultarlo con ella de forma telepática, decidieron contárselo a Nico. El alemán se alegró tanto como lo hizo su chica en un primer momento, pero luego se enfadó bastante al darse cuenta de que Lewis no le había dicho nada.

-          Mira, estamos en las mismas…-dijo Sandra mirando a Yaiza, que hacía una mueca y agachaba la mirada.

Ese día cenaron en el hotel los tres con Jenson y Jessica. La pareja estaba bastante perdida de la actualidad de sus compañeros, así que tanto Sandra como Nico decidieron ponerles al día en todo. Decidieron dejar a un margen los últimos acontecimientos en relación a Yaiza, pues no habían sido muy positivos. Sin embargo, Jenson decidió sacar el tema.

-          ¿Al final qué pasó con Kimi?-ella recordó que el inglés había visto el espectáculo entre Nico y Kimi aquella noche, y sabía que negar nada no iba a funcionar. Un ruido sarcástico proveniente de Sandra hizo pensar a Jenson que las cosas no habían ido bien.

-          Como siempre…-Nico intervino, permitiendo a Yaiza más segundos para pensar en otra respuesta.

-          Vamos a tener que buscarnos otras amistades ¿eh?-Jenson seguía dirigiéndose a Yaiza, que ahora le miraba con media sonrisa.- No puede ser que siempre que nos veamos acabes llorando.

-          Me parece un buen plan.-finalmente se dignó a hablar y Jenson guiñó un ojo en señal de comprensión y decidió sacar otro tema.

La velada fue bastante cómoda dejando a un lado el tema en cuestión, y todos se divirtieron bastante con las anécdotas que contaban Jenson y Nico sobre sus aventuras de hacía unos años. No eran las once cuando todos decidieron irse a sus habitaciones,  y pese a la insistencia de la chica, Nico decidió irse a la suya y ver a Sandra por la mañana, pues prefería hacerla sufrir y alargarlo todo hasta Mónaco. Algo que enrabietaba a Sandra a más no poder.

-          No me lo puedo creer.-Yaiza reía en el ascensor.- Encima que compartimos hotel.

-          Ya compartiréis cama y de todo en unos días, aguanta.

El miércoles fue bastante caótico en comparación con el resto de días que habían vivido en la Fórmula 1. Sin saber por qué, casi todos los controles de comunicación estaban caídos, y más de una vez tuvieron que dar mil vueltas por los centros de la FIA intentando contactar con los mil nombres que les habían dado. La cosa pareció solucionarse a lo largo de la tarde, y pudieron ir a cumplir la parte final de su horario, que las mandaba a Williams. Cenaron con más ganas que nunca, y una vez su estómago estuvo a punto de explotar, se fueron a dormir.

El día siguiente fue tan caótico como el anterior, pero a ello se le unía la rueda de prensa de pilotos. Ambas estaban en la sala con tiempo suficiente para prepararlo todo, pero Yaiza permanecía atenta a la puerta esperando la entrada de los pilotos, entre los que se encontraría Nico Hülkenberg. De forma puntual, los seis entraron y se colocaron en sus asientos. El alemán lo hizo en la esquina derecha de la mesa de abajo, dejando a Jenson en el centro. Mientras Sandra organizaba su móvil y su ordenador para tomar notas, Yaiza les miraba de reojo sin perder detalle. No pudo evitar sonreír con ternura al ver a Nico haciéndole fotos a Jenson, que ponía cara de no entender nada, pero que se dejaba encantado.

Esa tarde no tuvieron problemas de comunicación, y simplemente pasaron las horas en McLaren supervisando reportajes. El de Kevin fue bastante eterno, y puesto que el chico apenas hablaba, se le hizo muy pesado tanto a los periodistas de Alemania que le entrevistaban como a las chicas que lo supervisaban. Sólo cuando Jenson apareció para hacer su parte de la entrevista la cosa se entretuvo un poco. Incluso el danés se reía con algún comentario que su compañero hacía. Daban igual las preguntas sobre la mala racha del equipo y sobre el bajón de Australia a Malasia, pues Jenson no borraba su sonrisa.

Descansaron como pudieron ese día, pues sin saber por qué, los libres de esa semana las tenían más nerviosas de lo habitual. Las tandas fueron bastante favorables para los intereses de ambas, y Yaiza se dio cuenta mientras observaba la segunda ronda que aún no había visto a Lewis y que ni siquiera se había acordado de ello durante el miércoles y el jueves. El sábado sin embargo fue bastante intenso para ambas. Les tocó sorprendentemente vivir los libres en el box de Mercedes, y pese a que no vieron a los chicos en ningún momento más de dos minutos, se sintieron como en casa. Lewis ni siquiera las vio el ratito que estuvo por el box, y cuando se metió en el coche Yaiza sintió deseos de acercarse a él y desearle suerte en la tanda, algo que lógicamente no ocurrió. Sandra por su parte se acercó sigilosamente a la posición de Nico, que miraba concentrado una pantalla de ordenador, y le susurró un suerte que cambió el gesto del alemán, que pasó a ser el de un niño risueño.

Ambos salieron a la pista y ellas se liberaron un poco por el garaje. La tanda no estaba siendo nada sorprendente en cuanto a lo que habían visto en las otras dos, y sin embargo a poco más acaban en el hospital. En medio de una vuelta, la cual las chicas observaban por las pantallas del garaje, un Red Bull se salía y se quedaba tirado en la arena. Lejos de ver aquello como algo natural, las chicas vieron la imagen de golpe, pues no fue retransmitido en el acto. El coche estaba quieto, y el piloto de dentro también. El grito de Yaiza al reconocer el casco fue acompañado por un corte de emisión en las pantallas, que se ponían en negro segundos antes de empezar a emitir repeticiones. Sandra se asustó tanto como la chica, pues no podía ser nada bueno que la FIA cortase la señal, y al intentar mirar a su amiga para tranquilizarla, la vio salir despedida por el garaje, y a continuación la siguió. Corría por el borde del Pit Lane, ignorando los gritos de algunos mecánicos sobre lo peligroso que era lo que hacía. Sandra intentaba detenerla pero era imposible, y Yaiza no paró hasta que entró al box de Red Bull.

-          ¡Qué ha pasado!-Heikki se asustó tanto como el resto del garaje cuando Yaiza se plantó delante suya gritándole.-¡Heikki!-le exigía una respuesta. Los nervios de la chica eran incontrolables y si bien estaba consiguiendo no llorar, el brillo de sus ojos indicaba que le faltaba muy poco.

-          Tranquila, tranquila.-Heikki intentaba que se estuviese calmada, pero ella seguía sin poder hacerlo.

-          ¡Qué ha pasado—

-          ¡Nada! Está bien…-la chica fue a contestarle de nuevo, con cara de indignación, como si pensase que Heikki la trataba como a una niña tonta.- ¡Se ha ido la señal! En serio, está bien, sólo se ha salido…-paró un momento para apretar sus cascos contra él.- Le oigo ahora por la ra—

Yaiza quitó los cascos a Heikki, el cual se estremeció a la vez que comprobaba que nadie les miraba, pues lo que Yaiza estaba haciendo no estaba permitido. Él tiró de su brazo hasta echarla hacia atrás para esconderla, y la dejó escuchar tranquila. La cara de Sandra también cambió al ver a su amiga respirar más relajada. Heikki empezó a explicarle mientras la otra chica escuchaba.

-          No le ha pasado nada, ahora está escuchando la repetición de su mensaje.-le indicaba.

-          ¿Repetición?

-          Sí, el equipo los escucha varias veces y los conecta con el tiempo exacto, para ver qué pudo pasar y ver si Seb decía algo sobre algún problema. En directo es difícil enterarse porque le ves salirse a la vez y claro…-ella asentía. Ambos miraban a Yaiza, que se había sentado y se aferraba a los cascos.

-          No le digas a Seb que—

\-          Tranquila.-Heikki guardaría el secreto.

La comida fue digna de un cementerio para las chicas. Sandra tampoco se atrevía a decir nada, pues Yaiza se mantenía en silencio principalmente debido a que se avergonzaba del número que había montado en el Pit Lane. Sandra estaba histérica por la clasificación, y mantenerse callada sólo empeoraba su situación.

-          Oye, ya pasó ¿Vale? No le des más vueltas.

-          Me he jugado el puesto de trabajo.-su tono era acorde a lo sonrojadas que estaban sus mejillas.- Y todo para—

-          Para asegurarte de que Seb estaba bien.-llevó la cordura a la conversación.

-          Estoy segura de que había mil formas más cívicas de hacerlo…

-          Pero no tan divertidas.-Sandra empezó a reírse al recordar la escena, que ahora ya podía tener ese significado cómico al saber que el piloto estaba en perfecto estado. Yaiza no tardó en contagiarse y volvió a ponerse roja.

-          Espero que no se entere…

-          Heikki no dirá nada.

-          Ya bueno, pero dudo que el resto no me viese por allí.

Tras suplicar que ninguno se fuese de la lengua, las chicas recogieron sus platos con educación, gesto que agradecieron los miembros del buffet de la FIA, y se fueron hacia el Pit Lane, en donde comenzaron su recorrido de control de comunicación. Todo estaba bien después del fallo en la señal, y tras comunicar ciertas notas de equipo, las chicas volvieron a Mercedes. Allí los mecánicos las observaban cuchicheando, y ambas recordaron que ellos también las vieron salir corriendo cuando Sebastian se salió de la pista.

La clasificación fue más calmada, y pese a que los Mercedes estaban en cabeza como era de esperar, la sorpresa la dio Valteri Bottas, que se colocó tercero justo delante de Checo Pérez. Sandra miraba a Yaiza, que permanecía indignada ante el hecho de que el mexicano estuviese tan arriba, pero a ambas se les pasó un poco el malestar por esas posiciones al ver que Jenson estaba sexto. Incluso ambas no tuvieron reparo en mostrar entusiasmo al ver a Kimi arriba, al cual se dirigían sólo como aquel piloto al que ambas apoyaban.

Si bien la parte negativa vino con Sebastian, que debido a la sanción de Dani Ricciardo, que caía diez puestos hacia atrás, se colocaba en décima posición, justo delante de Nico, que había cometido un fallo con su Force India.

El resto del sábado fue agotador debido al gran trabajo en la FIA, pero se quedaron dormidas en poco tiempo. La mañana del domingo fue bastante tranquila pese a lo esperado, y salvo el lío del Drivers Parade, el resto fue pan comido para ambas. Quedaba poco para la carrera, y los pilotos terminaban de descansar en sus garajes antes de meterse en el coche. Sandra, que estaba en el de Nico, miró a su chico con una sonrisa calmada que él respondió con un guiño sereno. Se metió en el monoplaza y salió del box en cuanto se lo dijeron. Y Sandra resopló esperando verle pronto.  Yaiza estaba en el muro, controlando la comunicación del equipo, y ni pudo despedirse de Lewis o verle marchar. Algunos pilotos paseaban por el Pit Lane a toda prisa dirigiéndose a sus garajes. Ella se sentía aún estúpida por lo del garaje de Red Bull, pero sentía que había llegado a un punto en el que tenía verdadero temor a las carreras. Veía a los pilotos danzar por allí o meterse en sus coches, y pensaba en que podía pasar cualquier cosa en la pista. “Ahora en la F1 no pasa nada”, intentaba recordar las palabras que Sandra le decía siempre cuando sacaba el tema de los accidentes, pero aun así sentía pánico. Sin saber por qué, se quedó mirando a Nico, que pasaba por allí colocándose su mono de Force India. Puesto que ya había acabado el reconocimiento en el muro, pensó que no tenía nada que perder.

-          ¡Nico!-le llamó y este, ante la sorpresa de que alguien le interrumpiese en su camino al coche, se giró en busca de la voz que le gritaba. Alzó las cejas brevemente al ver a Yaiza frente a él. Nerviosa.- Nico, yo—

-          Debería estar en el coche desde hace dos minutos.-era su forma de decirle que se tenía que ir. Se giró y se dispuso a marcharse, pero ella le agarró de la mano.

-          Nico en serio, lo siento. Todo, lo siento todo.

-          Estoy seguro de que hay mejores momentos que este.-él seguía andando, pese a que ella insistía en retenerle.

-          No voy a dejar que te subas al coche sin haberme perdonado.-finalmente se dio por vencido y se paró frente a ella. Ni se esperaba verla allí, ni esperaba esas palabras de la chica.- Por favor… -seguía dándole la mano, y él notó una extraña sensación recorriéndole el brazo en el que ella posaba sus dedos. Tragó saliva y se dio cuenta de que ahora iba a ser muy difícil llegar a su puesto en parrilla concentrado al 100%. Asintió a los segundos, respondiendo así a Yaiza, que sonreía poco a poco. Sin embargo él se mantenía serio.- Muchísima suerte hoy, seguro que haces una carrera increíble.-intentando dejar a un lado el momento previo, ella cogió su otra mano para dirigirla a la otra de Nico, y sujetando ambas, le dio un beso en la mejilla que definitivamente confirmó a Nico que iba a ir poco concentrado a la parrilla. La sensación de sentir los labios de Yaiza en su rostro le estremeció, y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos durante esa milésima de segundo. Ella seguía sonriendo y él fingió hacerlo, y una vez que ella le hubo soltado, se fue hacia su box, en donde se metió en el coche como pudo.

Yaiza llegó más relajada al garaje de Mercedes en comparación con cómo había salido de él. A Sandra no le hizo falta preguntar nada, pues había visto todo desde la puerta del garaje. Se limitó a sonreír ante la presencia de su amiga, que se sentaba en una silla para disfruta de la salida.

Empezó todo bastante calmado para ellas y acabó por los aires. La carrera fue un caos absoluto, aunque fue tan caótica como espectacular. Una vez hubo acabado todos comentaban que había sido una de las grandes carreras de los últimos años, pero desde el box de Mercedes no paraban de buscar oxígeno que llevar a sus pulmones después de la batalla épica que habían mantenido Nico y Lewis, en la cual el inglés se alzó con la victoria. Disfrutaron mucho del momento previo al podio, viendo por las pantallas cómo los dos jugaban como niños. Ambas se dirigieron corriendo a la sala de prensa para cubrir las declaraciones, y pese a que ambas sonreían como tontas al ver a los Mercedes allí, Yaiza no pudo evitar tener unos minutos de depresión al ver a Pérez al lado de ellos y no al otro piloto de Force India. Sin embargo se le pasó rápido al ver que Lewis la miraba y la guiñaba un ojo con diversión, a lo que ella respondía riéndose. Finalmente se encontraban, y ahora volvían a vivir esa situación extraña de no saber qué hacer. Aunque por suerte, en medio de la rueda de prensa no les corría ninguna prisa.

Ambos se mostraron encantados con la carrera, y pese a que parecía que todos la habían disfrutado, Sandra no paraba de hacerle gestos a Nico para que recordase que lo importante es la clasificación global, en la cual seguía líder. Él los captaba al a primera, y sonreía tímidamente para que nadie le viese.

Finalizó la rueda de prensa, y una vez hubieron pasado sus notas a los jefes de redacción, algo que les llevó más tiempo del esperado, las chicas salieron rumbo al hospitality de la escudería a ver a los dos primeros clasificados, los cuales se relajaban en la zona de descanso. Sandra iba por delante, a un paso más acelerado que su amiga, que iba por el camino pensando qué hacer si se topaba de nuevo con Lewis.

Sandra entró por la puerta sin siquiera pedir permiso, pues ya estaban acostumbrados a su presencia, y fue corriendo a la zona de descanso en donde los dos hablaban. Nico se levantó para recibir a la chica, y la dio un beso apasionado que ella misma inició. Volvía a pensar que el segundo puesto no era malo, aunque se moría de rabia al saber que Nico se había quedado a nada de estar en lo alto del cajón. Por educación, felicitó a Lewis, que estaba tirado en el sofá riendo ante la escena de la pareja. Este se levantó para darle las gracias y dos besos, y fue en ese momento cuando Yaiza llegó a la zona, y él se la quedó mirando con una sonrisa. Ella fue despacio hacia él, como si quisiese mostrar una naturalidad que obviamente ambos sabían no tenía en ese momento. Cuando llegó a su altura temió que Lewis repitiese la escena del otro día, pero esta vez, debido a que el pequeño parque estaba bastante lleno, el chico le dio dos besos a cada lado de la cara a Yaiza, que se estremeció al sentir más las manos del chico en su cintura que cuando recibió los besos en sí. Fueron a sentarse al sofá, y pese a que Yaiza quería alejarse de él para intentar controlarse, acabó sentada justo a su lado y el de Sandra.

-          A poco más salto a la pista a daros de hostias.-decía la chica. Yaiza asentía y reía. Nico y Lewis hacían lo segundo.

-          Vaya estado de nervios durante toda la carrera.-confirmaba la teoría de su amiga, y ellos seguían riendo.

-          Mira que yo creo que no ha sido para tanto…-Lewis bromeaba y Nico le seguía el juego, y Sandra optó por dar un manotazo en la pierna al alemán, para insinuarle que bromas las justas.

-          No me hace gracia. Pensábamos que os ibais a salir…

\-          O chocar.-Sandra asintió a la puntualización de Yaiza.

-          Qué poca confianza en nosotros.-Lewis seguía bromeando.

-          Nula. No existe.-Sandra provocó que Lewis volviese a reírse, y Yaiza se mantenía en medio intentando no lanzarse a sus brazos. Y volvía a no entender por qué, pues el chico se mantenía tan natural como el otro día. Y ahora ni siquiera llevaba la chaqueta de cuero, sino una gorra color menta.

-          ¿Te gusta?-Lewis la captó mirando la gorra, y Yaiza no supo qué decir. Así que asintió. Acto seguido, él se la quitaba y se la ponía a la chica en la cabeza.

-          Tengo todo preparado.-le dijo Sandra a Nico mientras Yaiza y Lewis parecían tontear por una mísera gorra.

-          En una hora nos pasan a recoger con el coche para llevarnos al aeropuerto. Dormiremos en el avión.-Sandra no se atrevió a preguntar nada sobre el vuelo, pues se imaginaba que sería en primera clase, pues no se imaginaba a Nico durmiendo en clase turista.

-          ¿Vienen aquí o al hotel?-le interesaba más el hecho de dirigirse al aeropuerto.

-          Al hotel, así que si quieres vamos tirando para allá y descansamos.-Ella asintió y se levantaron en el acto. Sandra se quedó mirando a su amiga, que llevaba la gorra.

-          Te queda un poco grande, me da a mí.-rió. Su amiga la imitó y se levantó, pensando que se iban todos.- Nosotros nos vamos.-especificó, y Yaiza se quedó a medio levantar, igual que Lewis.- Nos vienen a recoger en una hora así que…-Yaiza, que se había incorporado para no quedarse encogida, puso morritos a su amiga, y abrió los brazos para poder despedirse de ella. Iba a ser raro no verla en una semana después de estar juntas las 24 horas del día

-          Pásalo genial.-un mensaje corto pero profundo. Sandra no necesitaba oír más, y asintió con toda seguridad, pues se moría de ganas de coger ese avión.

-          ¿Tú qué harás?-no había querido preguntarle nada sobre su paradero en la siguiente semana, pues sabía que Yaiza se enfadaría, pero ahora ya no tenía opción. Sandra miró de reojo a Lewis, que se despedía de Nico, pero Yaiza negaba.

-          Trabajaré, me vendrá bien alejarme de todo. O bueno, de ellos.-susurraba. Ambas rieron y volvieron a abrazarse. Tras hacerlo, Yaiza fue a Nico a hacer lo mismo.

-          Cuídamela, por favor.-le suplicó, y él sonrió.

-          No lo dudes.

Lewis y Sandra se despidieron de forma más animada, y pese a que ni Nico ni Yaiza oyeron lo que decían, pareció ser algo gracioso, pues ambos se reían. La pareja se fue por la puerta y los otros dos se quedaron solos en el banco. Hubo un silencio pasajero, que el propio Lewis se encargó de romper invitando a la chica a dar una vuelta por el paddock. Salieron y anduvieron por allí a paso calmado, pues no tenían ninguna prisa. Apenas hablaban, pero tampoco buscaban hacerlo, estaban cómodos de esa forma. Yaiza agradeció no toparse con nadie durante el paseo, pues no le apetecía ver a Sebastian o a Nico mientras iba con Lewis.

Pasearon por al lado de las curiosas palmeras que habitaban en el Paddock, y no pudieron evitar comentar esa anécdota. Fue una de las pocas cosas que dijeron, y sin embargo les pareció uno de los paseos más agradables que habían vivido. Lewis volvió a ofrecerla un plan a Yaiza, y esta vez era ir a cenar al hotel. Un plan tranquilo, como él mismo lo denominó. Ella asintió y se fueron para allá, pues ya era la hora punta y sus estómagos empezaban a rugir. Se sentaron en una mesa alejada de la entrada, y allí empezaron a comer de unos platos de los cuales aseguraron no conocer la mitad de los ingredientes. A lo largo de la noche, y puesto que ahora ya hablaban más, Yaiza se empezó a sentir más cómoda, y al menos ya podía mirar a Lewis a los ojos sin temblar por ello.

-          ¿Qué harás ahora?-él estaba interesado en saber los planes de Yaiza para la próxima semana.

-          Oh.-se limpió con la servilleta.- Trabajar, supongo. Lo que me manden. Me imagino que iré para China el martes.-Lewis puso cara de asco y ella rió.- Así es la vida, tampoco me quejo, me gusta lo que hago, aunque a veces me ponga histérica…

-          Te invitaría a venir conmigo a Londres, pero tengo compromisos familiares y me van a secuestrar toda la semana…-Yaiza tragó saliva, pues esperaba que él se ofreciese, pero no para negarle su compañía. Puso cara de no darle importancia y fingió que no le apetecía ir aunque pudiese.

-          Tranquilo, me gusta la idea de seguir trabajando. Además sin Sandra veré de lo que soy capaz, que sola soy un desastre.-él rió negando con la cabeza. Tras esa charla Lewis empezó a sacar temas ajenos a la Fórmula 1, y preguntaba a Yaiza cosas que le hacían enrojecerse. Nada entrometido, pero lo suficiente para provocar en ella otra vez ese estado de nervios. Una vez hubieron acabado de cenar, ambos se levantaron y salieron por la puerta del buffet, y ahora les tocaba esperar a que surgiese otro plan u otra idea para seguir hablando.

-          ¿Te apetece dar otra vuelta?

-          La verdad es que estoy bastante cansada de andar hoy.-no quería despedirse de él, pero la idea de volver a salir a la calle no le hacía ilusión. Sabía lo que quería, pero eso se lo guardaba en su interior. Se alegró al ver que Lewis no se enfadaba ni se tomaba a mal su rechazo.

-          A mí tampoco, pero no me apetecía despedirme tan pronto.-la sinceridad de Lewis pilló por sorpresa a Yaiza, que no sabía que cara poner. Sonrió e intentó seguir con la gracia.

-          Llevamos horas viéndonos, tampoco es que hayamos estado juntos unos minutos.

-          SI lo comparo con el resto del día, ha sido menos que unos minutos.-pese a la ternura que podrían ocultar palabras como esas, Lewis las decía en el tono más atrevido posible. Yaiza volvía a sonreír sin saber qué decir. Ella empezó a andar, dirigiéndose al ascensor para irse a su dormitorio. Lewis iba con ella, como se había imaginado, y una vez se pusieron a esperar a que bajase el compartimento, Yaiza temió que Lewis se despidiese de ella igual que la otra vez. Pese a que lo deseaba, el hecho de imaginarlo le hacía querer irse corriendo. Entraron al ascensor.

-          Bueno.-fue adelantando la despedida, pues pensaba salir corriendo de allí, aunque su cuerpo quería quedarse. Pero volvió a salirle mal el plan. Justo cuando se separaba de la pared para acercarse a la puerta, Lewis hacía lo mismo y pulsaba el botón de stop en el ascensor. Yaiza tragó saliva por enésima vez y ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar a Lewis de forma directa, sino que lo hacía de reojo, intentando contener una sonrisa llena de incertidumbre.- ¿Qué haces?-preguntó con susurros, como si alguien les observase. Él sonreía mientras se acercaba a ella. Yaiza no se movía, pues aunque intentase escapar, no iba a poder. Y tampoco quería.

-          ¿Quieres que lo ponga en marcha?-preguntó, a apenas unos centímetros de distancia de ella. Alargó su mano hacia el panel y dejó su dedo cerca del botón que ponía en movimiento aquel cacharro. Yaiza miraba de reojo la mano de Lewis, y volvía su mirada al chico, que estaba frente a ella. Las piernas le temblaban más que nunca.

-          Yo no he dicho eso.-seguía susurrando. Lewis se relamió un labio y alejó la mano del panel de botones. Cada vez estaban más juntos, y pese a que ella estaba cada vez más contagiada del espíritu libre del inglés, seguía siendo un saco de nervios. Lewis echó una mirada rápida a la pantalla que mostraba la planta en la que estaban, y pudo comprobar que se habían detenido llegando a la segunda. Ambos sabían que era una locura, pero era tarde y el hotel estaba medio vacío, por lo que la posibilidad de que les pillasen se reducía. Aunque el pequeño porcentaje animaba más al inglés a seguir con su intención. Llevó las manos hacia el abdomen de la chica, a la vez que juntaba su rostro con el de ella, sólo unidos por el contacto de su frente. De forma lenta, dejándola saborear sus propios nervios, Lewis empezó a desabrochar la camisa que la chica llevaba puesta. Desde abajo hacia arriba, botón a botón, mientras la miraba fijamente lleno de picardía. Ella era la que ahora se relamía el labio, y el sentir los dedos de Lewis tocando su piel de refilón le hacían encogerse hacia atrás. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba pegada a la pared de aquel habitáculo. Lewis aprovechó el pequeño susto de la chica para terminar de separar las dos partes de la camisa, dejando el pecho de Yaiza al descubierto, solo tapado por su sujetador. Cogió aire al ver que Lewis la miraba de arriba abajo, y cuando él volvió a fijar sus ojos en los de ella, era demasiado tarde como para intentar pararlo.

Cogiéndola por la cintura, se acercó a ella tirando de su cadera y la besó con furia. Le daba por fin el beso que había deseado darle desde el primer día, y ella lo recibió con incluso más ganas. Llevó sus manos al cuello de Lewis y las entrelazó tras él. Lewis bajó las suyas hacia su cadera y de un impulso alzó a la chica en el aire, dejando su pecho frente a él. Cruzó sus piernas en su espalda y dejó que Lewis besase cada parte de su torso no cubierta por ropa interior. Sus labios quemaban, pero la sensación le fascinaba.

Pese a que la camisa ya no le estorbaba, se la quitó con un pequeño movimiento, dejando más libertad a Lewis, que ni se había dado cuenta del detalle. Seguía sujetando su cintura, y de vez en cuando recorría su cadera con las manos mientras seguía dando besos al pecho de Yaiza. Ella echó su cabeza hacia delante debido a la sensación, acurrucando al chico aún más junto a ella. Lewis elevó sus besos hacia su cuello, y poco a poco la dejó caer para volver a tener su rostro frente al suyo. La volvió a besar mientras llevaba sus manos a su pecho. Yaiza volvió a estremecerse y decidió igualar la eliminatoria. Llevó sus manos a la cintura de Lewis y agarró su polo con firmeza, y tiró de él, dejando a Lewis con el pecho descubierto. El inglés agradeció aquello como si su propia ropa le hubiese servido de barrera protectora, dejándole ahora en plena libertad. Se pegó lo más que pudo a Yaiza y siguió besándola. Con una mano acariciaba su cuello, y con la otra buscaba entrar por el pantalón de la chica. Ella separó un poco sus piernas para darle más acceso, y a los pocos segundos sintió la mano de Lewis en su sexo. Moviéndose tan rápido que apenas le daba tiempo a reaccionar. Dejó de besarle debido al éxtasis, y era él el que hacía ahora todo el trabajo. La seguía acariciando y seguía besándola, y poco a poco ella empezaba a sentir que sus piernas se quedaban sin fuerzas y que su garganta no iba a poder contener más gemidos dentro de ese ascensor.

Lewis retiró la mano y junto a la otra las dirigió a ambas a la cintura del pantalón de Yaiza, en donde empezaron a desabrocharlo. Lo hizo rápido, y dejó caer el vaquero de la chica al suelo, la cual los alejaba de ella dándoles una patada a la vez que se quitaba sus zapatos. Lewis se puso de rodillas frente a ella, y empezó a besar su abdomen y sus muslos, mientras que con las manos agarraba su ropa interior y tiraba de ella hacia el suelo. Yaiza cerró los ojos y se posó sobre la fría pared de cristal de aquel ascensor, y destinó todas sus fuerzas a no gritar cuando sintió la lengua de Lewis jugando con su cuerpo. Con las manos tiraba de él hacia ella, y agradeció que el inglés se hubiese dejado el pelo un poco más largo, facilitándole así la tarea. La velocidad con la que Lewis la daba placer terminó de debilitar sus extremidades por completo.

La experiencia le daba tanto placer a él como a ella, y Lewis bajó una de sus manos hacia su propio pantalón, el cual desabrochó tan rápido como el de la chica, liberado su miembro. Empezó a mover su mano de arriba abajo, acompañando los movimientos de su lengua dentro de Yaiza. Pocos segundos después, el estado de éxtasis en ambos era tan alto que el sexo oral les parecía insuficiente. Lewis volvió a alzarse frente a ella y Yaiza llevó sus manos al pantalón de Lewis, que permanecía unos pocos centímetros más debajo de lo normal. La dio un beso con rabia y volvió a mirarla. La provocaba. Con su mano derecha alzó la pierna izquierda de Yaiza y la echó un poco hacia un lado, dejándole vía libre. Ayudándose de la otra entró en ella sin darle tiempo a la chica a asumirlo, y cuando sintió a Lewis dentro no pudo evitar volver a dejar su cabeza caer hacia atrás. Pero Lewis quería mirarla mientras se movía en ella, y con su mano libre acercó su cara a la suya y la volvió a besar, y no la dejó retirar su mirada de la suya durante los próximos minutos.

Se movía de forma veloz, sabiendo que tenía un tiempo limitado para estar haciendo eso. Yaiza se agarraba a los brazos de Lewis y debido al alto placer que estaba experimentando, decidió dejar que él hiciese todo lo que quisiese con su cuerpo. Cada vez iba más deprisa, y Yaiza pensaba que Lewis iba motorizado. Seguía besándola y seguía mirándola con unos ojos penetrantes.

No cambiaron de postura hasta que Lewis estuvo a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Bajó la mano que sujetaba la cara de Yaiza hacia la otra pierna de la chica, y volvió a alzarla sin salir de ella. Siguió moviéndose y buscó el clímax absoluto a la misma velocidad que antes. Escondió su rostro en el pecho de la chica, en donde descansó varios segundos después de haber sucumbido. Ella seguía excitada al sentirle, y agradeció como nunca el que él no cesase sus movimientos. Ahora tocaba el turno de ella, y él no paró hasta que Yaiza reunió todos sus gritos ahogados en uno que estremecería a cualquier ser humano.

Una vez ambos habían ahogado todas sus fuerzas, se dejaron caer en el suelo, y allí permanecieron unos minutos hasta que tuvieron suficiente aire como para moverse. Lewis se giró para mirar a Yaiza, que se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, respirando. Sonrió y se acercó a ella para besarla, y mientras lo hacía, se abrochó de nuevo el pantalón y buscó su polo por el habitáculo. Empezó a vestirse y ella hizo lo mismo, y una vez parecían o intentaban parecer personas físicamente normales, Lewis volvió a pulsar el botón del ascensor y este se paró en el rellano correspondiente. Se abrieron las puertas y, a diferencia de la otra vez, la segunda planta era esta vez la del piloto, que salía por la puerta a la vez que daba otro beso a la chica, que se quedaba allí intentando coger más oxígeno.

Se cerraron las puertas, y ella no se dio cuenta de que no había pulsado ningún botón. El compartimento empezó a moverse, dejándose llevar de viaje hacia arriba. Se apoyó de nuevo en la pared y allí se quedó hasta que el ascensor se paró en la cuarta planta. Le dio un brinco el corazón.

-          ¿Qué te ha pasado en el pelo?-Kimi parecía hasta asustado. Yaiza se miró al espejo y vio que su cuerpo estaba intacto, pero que su pelo parecía el de un león. Intentó buscar una excusa lo más rápido que podía.

-          Me acabo de despertar.

-          A las once de la noche.

-          Me he acordado de que tenía cosas que hacer, iba al circuito.

-          A las once de la noche.

-          Sí, a las once de la noche.- Kimi pasó y pulsó el botón que llevaba al hall. Ella tragaba saliva suplicando que el finlandés no insistiese.- ¿Y tú de dónde vienes?-cambiaba el tema de conversación.

-          De ver a mi fisio.-pretendía desviar el tema pero no hubo manera.- ¿Te dejo la gorra? Darás mejor imagen que así.-Yaiza resopló y se miró de nuevo en el espejo, queriendo demostrar a Kimi que tampoco estaba tan mal. Pero el piloto tenía razón. Empezó a peinarse con las manos pero no daba resultado, pues el sudor había hecho que su cabellera adquiriese formas extrañas.- Te he estado buscando antes.

-          ¿Eh?-volvió la mirada a Kimi tras su intento fallido, interesada en saber por qué le buscaba. Entonces se acordó de que no se hablaban, y se sintió estúpida escuchándole. Se acordó de Sandra y  sobre todo se acordó de su discusión con Nico.

-          Voy a ir a Miami estos días.-paró la explicación ahí, y las puertas se abrieron. Kimi salió de allí mirando a Yaiza, invitándola así a salir del compartimento. Salieron y ambos se quedaron en la puerta.

-          ¿Necesitas una guía turística del sitio? No sé en qué puedo ayudarte, no he estado allí nunca.-recalcó esa última palabra, pretendiendo hacerle daño mostrándole ayuda.

-          Te estaba invitando a venir, no a que me ayudases con nada.-la sorpresa dejó estática a Yaiza, que parecía tener cara de póker al no saber qué responder a eso.

-          ¿Es una de tus bromas?

-          ¿De mis bromas?

-          Sí, como la del barco, esas que tanto te gustan.

-          Hombre, en Miami hay un barco también, pero no, no era ninguna broma.-Seguía igual de sorprendida.

-          ¿Por qué piensas que iba a aceptar ir contigo? Ni siquiera somos amigos.

-          Porque en el fondo preferirías ir con cualquiera antes que irte sola a China a trabajar. Y entre esos cualquiera estoy yo.-parecía satisfecho con el rumbo de la conversación, pero ella seguía con la boca medio abierta intentando buscar una respuesta que mandase a la mierda al finlandés.

-          ¿Me tomas el pelo?

-          ¿Vas a dejar de hacer preguntas estúpidas? Te estoy invitando a venir a Miami. Vienen unos amigos, vamos a estar una semana. Tú eliges si prefieres la playa y la fiesta o si prefieres trabajar.

-          No me gusta la playa, y no me gustan las fiestas.-Kimi se ponía histérico.

-          ¡¿Vienes o no?!-empezó a entender el hecho de que Nico se enfadase con ella. Pensaba en lo que le había dicho Kimi aquella noche, en su reacción, en la de sus amigos, y en su ahora clara intención de decirle que sí a la idea de irse con él a Miami.

-          Sólo si me dices por qué me invitas.-Kimi fue a hablar pero ella le interrumpió para exigir más.- Quiero la verdad, no uno de tus comentarios estúpidos.-él hizo una mueca, como si le hubiesen estropeado su idea. Puso sus brazos en jarra y se quedó mirando a la chica, que esperaba de brazos cruzados la respuesta. La cual sólo podía ser una.

-          Es mi forma de pedirte perdón. ¿Vienes o no vienes?-sólo tardó unos segundos en responder.

-          ¿Cuándo nos vamos?


	17. Fuera de un lugar llamado Paraíso

El  hecho de aprovechar una noche más, como pretendía Nico para estar juntos apenas se pudo llevar a cabo. El alemán se quedó dormido nada más llegar a su asiento del avión, y Sandra pasó la primera hora del vuelo investigando las funciones de la primera clase de ese jet. Andaba por allí como si no supiese que estaba volando. No le daba miedo, y ni mucho menos le incomodaba la idea. Probó varios asientos, sentándose en ellos y usando los mandos para moverlos. Muchos de ellos, entre los que se encontraba el suyo, podía asegurar que eran más cómodos que su cama.

Una vez se dejó caer en el que se le había adjudicado, justo al lado del de Nico, entendió con total tranquilidad el por qué su chico se había quedado dormido tan rápido. Ella apenas duró despierta unos minutos, y el silencio que había en esa parte del avión permitió que ambos descansasen hasta su llegada a Niza. Fue Nico el que la despertó. Lo hizo con delicadeza, como si le molestase estropear el sueño de Sandra, pero se moría de ganas de bajar del avión con ella. Recogieron sus cosas, que apenas formaban dos maletas de mano, pues el resto no iba con ellos, y fueron a la puerta para ir a la terminal. Llegaron al aeropuerto Corte d’Azur y desde allí, una vez recogieron el resto de equipaje, fueron a por un coche que les esperaba. Sandra no había abierto la boca desde que Nico la despertó, y él, pese a que se moría de ganas de hablar, optó por no presionar a la chica, que parecía aún adormilada.

La conversación no tardó en llegar, pues en el coche apenas permanecieron cinco minutos, ya que el conductor les llevó a un helipuerto cercano a Corte d’Azur. Sandra se asustó un poco al entrar y ver el helicóptero en el que viajarían a Mónaco, pues no entraba en sus planes usar uno de esos medios de transporte. Nico, que hablaba con el piloto, se acercó a la chica, que se mantenía bastante alejada.

-          Nos llevarán las maletas luego.-no gritaba, pero su voz sonaba muy elevada debido al ruido del helicóptero.

-          ¿No hay trenes? ¿O buses? –Nico se reía ante la cara de Sandra, que se mantenía bastante distante ante la idea de volar de nuevo. El chico negó con la cabeza a la vez que se acercaba a ella para darle un beso.

-          En nada estaremos allí, vamos.-la dio la mano y entraron, y una vez se hubieron colocado, en especial los cascos, el helicóptero salió disparado del suelo hacia el aire, y en apenas diez minutos, estaban en Mónaco.

La cara de Sandra ahora era totalmente diferente a la de antes de subir al helicóptero. Ahora sonreía, estaba emocionada y no se podía creer dónde estaba. Nico hablaba de nuevo con el piloto, y Sandra le observaba con más ganas de besarle que nunca. Se sintió mal al interrumpir el discurso de aquel hombre, pero a Nico no le preocupó en absoluto ver que su chica finalmente parecía cómoda con la situación, dejándose besar sin problema. Ella volvió a retirarse de su lado y observaba el pequeño principado desde lo alto del helipuerto. Le parecía el lugar más maravilloso del mundo, y eso no entraba siquiera en sus planes.

Nico la ofreció irse de allí a los pocos minutos, y tras salir del helipuerto, cogieron el coche del piloto, que estaba allí aparcado. Apenas estuvieron conduciendo unos minutos, y en poco tiempo llegaron a la casa de Nico, que estaba bastante escondida entre unos árboles en la zona más cara de Monte Carlo.

La casa era blanca por fuera. Sandra sintió que estaba viendo uno de esos programas de televisión en los que los ricos enseñaban sus mansiones con total naturalidad. Pasaron por la puerta con el coche después de que Nico saludase al que parecía el portero de la finca, y una vez allí, aparcaron en la puerta y fueron recibidos por una mujer de mediana edad que esperaba con una sonrisa al alemán. Le saludó llamándole por su apellido, y él se acercó a ella con aire familiar. Sandra se mantuvo al margen mientras compartían palabras en alemán, y acto seguido, él empezó la conversación en inglés en la que presentaba a Sandra y a Simone, que venía a ser la ama de llaves.

Nico entró por la puerta de su casa y Sandra iba detrás disculpándose con Simone, que le ofrecía con mucha amabilidad coger sus cosas. Ella insistía en llevarlas por sí misma, pero la gentileza de la mujer le impedía aguantar sus negativas mucho tiempo, y cuanto más tardaba en ceder, más lejos parecía irse Nico. Le entregó su chaqueta y su bolso y tras darle las gracias se fue detrás de él, que había girado hacia la derecha en aquella casa. El chico parecía haber entrado a la cocina, y estaba mirando la nevera en busca de algo. Cogió una botella de agua mientras miraba a Sandra, que permanecía perpleja ante semejante habitación. Pensó en la de cosas que podría cocinar allí, pero se acordó de Simone y dudó en poder usar siquiera una cucharilla para remover el café sin su permiso. Nico se apoyó en la encimera de al lado de la nevera y observó a la perpleja Sandra. Mientras, intentaba abrir la botella transparente que sujetaba sin mucho éxito. Sandra dio varias vueltas por la salita, y una vez llegó al chico, que seguía peleándose con su botella, rió con ternura al ver la escena.

-          Trae, anda…-le quitó la botella y la abrió sin mayor dificultad, y Nico arqueó las cejas cabreado, cual niño tras perder en un juego. Una vez hubo dado un sorbo de agua que calmó su sed, dejó la botella en la encimera y miró a Sandra, que seguía observando todos los detalles de aquel sitio.

-          ¿Te gusta?

-          Me encanta.-no le necesitaba mirar para contestarle, y si lo hacía perdería algún detalle de aquel sitio, por tanto no lo hizo en los diez minutos que estuvieron allí. Nico se sentó en la mesa que estaba en la habitación cercana a la cocina, en la que entraban al menos diez personas. Sandra le veía desde la cocina, por lo que no se preocupaba por perderle de vista. Fue con él una vez entendió que se había aprendido toda la cocina, y se sentó justo en la silla de al lado. Nico dejó su móvil, en el que estaba perdido, y miró a la chica con una sonrisa. Ella se la devolvió y se dejó besar por el chico, que no ocultaba lo encantado que estaba de tenerla allí con él.

-          ¿Te gusta cocinar?

-          Sí.

-          Si quieres le puedo decir a Simone que te deje cocinar algún día, aunque no sé si estará muy por a favor de la idea.

-          No quiero molestar, así que como prefieras.

-          No molestas.-fue la primera vez que se lo dijo en toda la estancia, pero no iba a ser la última. Nico se ofreció a enseñarle el resto de la casa, e ignorando la cocina, el baño le pareció a Sandra más que un paraíso. El hecho de que fuese más grande que la casa que tenían Yaiza y ella en Londres le llamaba demasiado la atención. ¿Para qué querrá una persona un baño tan grande? Preguntaba, pero no quería darle respuesta, pues inconscientemente la idea de que necesitaba un baño tan grande había ocupado su cabeza debido a la belleza de aquel sitio. Nico le explicaba cómo funcionaban las cosas, aunque ella no le prestaba demasiada atención y él lo sabía. Se quedó mirando la bañera de hidromasaje que había justo al lado de un ventanal, desde el cual se veía medio Mónaco. De repente le entraron unas ganas horribles de darse un baño.- ¿Quieres?

-          ¿Eh?-no sabía a qué se refería, pues no le había escuchado desde que entraron por esa puerta.

-          La bañera, digo.-se refería al jacuzzi que Sandra observaba. Ella se sintió mal por si su cara mostraba un deseo enorme por hacerlo.

-          Oh, no. Podemos seguir mirando la casa.

-          La casa no se va a ir de donde está.-sonreía. Sandra entendió que era un motivo suficiente como para quedarse allí un rato. Nico salió un momento, por lo visto a hablar con Simone, y una vez hubo entrado de nuevo, cerró la puerta y empezó a quitarse las botas. Sandra esperaba, pues sentía como que necesitaba permiso hasta para respirar en aquel lugar. Nico la miró y con un gesto dudoso, la animó a hacer lo mismo que él. Una vez quedaron desnudos entraron a la bañera, la cual Nico había activado justo después de quitarse el calzado. El agua estaba oculta bajo una manta de burbujas que llenaban el baño de un calor agradable. Sandra entró la primera, y la sensación del contacto del agua con su piel le pareció tan maravillosa como el hecho de estar allí metida mirando por la ventana. Nico se sentó justo a su lado, y en un gesto, la cogió suavemente y la puso entre sus piernas, apoyando su espalda en su pecho. Ella se tumbó un poco y se quedó allí situada, mirando en todo momento a través de la ventana.

La altura a la que estaba aquella casa le tranquilizaba en esa situación, pues sabía que nadie les podía ver. De hecho, llegó a pensar en que los cristales del ventanal tendrían algún tipo de componente que impidiesen al de fuera ver lo que había dentro. Ella seguía en la misma postura, y se sentía completamente tranquila al sentir la respiración del chico en su espalda. Tenía la cabeza justo al lado de la de Nico, pues la había dejado caer hacia atrás para acomodarla, y él mientras tanto jugaba con sus manos, que rodeaban a Sandra por la cintura. Acariciaban su abdomen, despacio, sin ninguna otra intención que la de hacer de su estancia en esa bañera lo más agradable posible.

Sandra buscaba un tema de conversación acorde a la situación, pues temía quedarse dormida ante tanta comodidad. Pero era inútil, pues cada vez que intentaba pronunciar palabra, su cabeza le pedía que no lo hiciese, y que no estropease ese cálido silencio. Nico estaba tan a gusto como ella, y de vez en cuando daba un beso en la mejilla al a chica, al igual que en su hombro, dándole así las gracias por estar allí con él.

Permanecieron dentro hasta la hora de comer, la cual Simone les hizo saber que había llegado tras llamar a la puerta con total naturalidad. Ambos salieron de la bañera, y Nico se puso un albornoz a la vez que salía por la puerta, pidiéndole a la chica que esperase. Al poco rato la animó de nuevo a salir y ambos fueron al dormitorio del chico, que era como un hotel cinco estrellas. Allí, sobre la cama, yacían unas cuantas maletas. Sandra reconoció la suya y fue hacia ella para buscar algo que ponerse. Hacía buen tiempo, pero no suficiente para ir en maga corta, así que optó por una camiseta básica blanca y una chaqueta negra para acompañar sus vaqueros. Se soltó el pelo de su moño, el cual se había hecho para que no se mojase en la bañera, y ambos salieron del cuarto hacia la cocina, en donde Simone había preparado un suculento buffet. Sandra lo observaba ojiplática, y veía cómo Nico cogía su plato con total naturalidad y seleccionaba sus alimentos de forma aleatoria. Sandra cogió el suyo pero se mantuvo un poco estática.

-          Coja lo que quiera.-Simone le animaba, ella asentía, pero seguía esperando que Nico le indicase qué hacer. No porque no tuviese hambre o preferencias, pues se moría de ganas de probar bocado, sino porque le parecía una locura que hubiese tanta comida en la mesa para dos personas. Nico animó a Simone a irse, y la mujer salió por la puerta en dirección a la planta de arriba.

-          Vive aquí.-Sandra asintió tras recibir la información. Finalmente optó por decorar su plato con algún alimento.

-          ¿Es todo para nosotros?-él asentía.

-          No te preocupes, no se tira nada. Ellos también comen.

-          ¿Ellos?

-          Simone y los demás.-se sentó con sus platos finalmente llenos. Sandra seguía recogiendo comida y miraba a Nico preguntándose quiénes serían los demás.- El resto del personal doméstico.

-          ¿Cuánta gente trabaja aquí?

-          Simone, que es el ama de llaves –contaba con los dedos- Lona, que es su ayudante en limpieza, Víctor, que es el ayudante en cocina, Paolo y Marco, que son los jardineros… y Stephan, que es el chófer. Simone, Lona y Víctor viven aquí.

-          ¿Cuántas veces vienes a esta casa al año?

-          Pocas, sólo suelo pasarme cuando no hay temporada o cuando tengo descansos como este.-comía de un puré de patata que Sandra no había visto antes.

-          ¿Y necesitas tanta gente para esos días?-alucinaba por el personal que trabajaba en aquella casa.

-          He crecido así. Supongo que no, pero estoy malacostumbrado a ello.-se sentía un poco avergonzado explicando eso, y Sandra se sintió mal por haber sacado el tema.

-          Bueno, supongo que si puedes permitírtelo está bien.-le animaba.- Al fin y al cabo das trabajo a gente… Y hogar. Porque esta casa es más suya que tuya, creo.-él reía y asentía. Se sentía más aliviado al ver que Sandra no le juzgaba.

Comieron y fueron al cuarto a colocar sus cosas, y el resto de la tarde la pasaron paseando por Mónaco. La noche fue tan incómoda como la hora de la comida, pues esta vez Simone y Víctor estaban en la cocina preparando toda la cena, y ella no sabía cómo pedirles que hiciesen menos comida, pues no tenía nada de hambre. Sin embargo, la mesa y la encimera estaban a rebosar de platos y de diferentes opciones. Cogió un poco de todo para no hacer un feo a los cocineros, y se sentó con Nico, que empezó a comer con muchas ganas.

Tras darle las gracias a los cocineros, subieron al dormitorio y no pasaron mucho tiempo despiertos, pues se morían de sueño después del viaje y del primer día. El martes fue mucho más relajado para ella, que ya se iba haciendo a la idea de que las comidas en aquella casa eran de otro mundo. El desayuno era tan amplio en elección como el del buffet de cualquier hotel en el que había pasado las últimas semanas, y viendo la sonrisa que se le ponía a Simone cada vez que cogía algo, no dudó en abarrotar su plato con comida. Degustaron el desayuno y luego fueron a arreglarse ya que Nico quería llevar a Sandra al puerto.

Fueron en coche, el cual manejó Stephan, un hombre que parecía un guardaespaldas de película americana. Les dejó justo en la entrada, y Nico buscó en su mochila de cuero unas llaves de las que colgaba un pequeño barquito blanco. Sandra entendió que no sólo venían a mirar, y al poco rato llegaron a un pequeño barco anclado al puerto, que resultó ser el de Nico. Animó a la chica a subir, y suplicando no marearse, entró con ánimo a aquel sitio. No era muy grande, aunque eso no significaba que fuese barato. Se preguntó cuánto valdría tener amarrado allí el barco, y más si apenas lo usaba, pero no quiso volver a crear un momento tenso en Nico así que decidió guardarse la pregunta.

Nico manejó el barco por el puerto, y dieron una pequeña vuelta por la zona. Sandra estaba en la proa dejando que el viento liberase su pelo en el aire. Al principio le molestaba la brisa rápida en los ojos, pero se acostumbró a ella en pocos segundos, y le empezó a parecer la sensación más maravillosa del mundo.

Se acordaba de Barcelona, de la playa y de su brisa. Pero ahí todo era diferente. Las vistas eran poco similares a la de su tierra natal, y el lujo la rodeaba en forma de barcos, yates y casas de pertenecientes a multimillonarios. Se sentía tan fuera de lugar que tuvo que cerrar los ojos para que la brisa fuese lo único que pasase por su lado. Nico fue con ella tras parar el barco en medio del agua, y la abrazó por la espalda mientras besaba su hombro. Abrió los ojos y todo le pareció más normal. Se sentía a gusto de nuevo, y el calor del chico paliaba un poco el viento que empezaba a bajar su temperatura.

No pudo evitar preguntarse si habría prensa por aquellos lugares. Intentaba recordar si había visto imágenes de pilotos en su tiempo libre, y salvo en algún caso puntual, apenas recordaba nada. Se tranquilizó un poco al ver que él actuaba con total naturalidad, y pese a que su sentimiento de verse como una intrusa en aquel lugar seguía inundándola, quiso dejarlo a un lado y sentirse parte del ambiente.

Comieron en el barco, y después de descansar Nico volvió con el yate al puerto, y allí lo ancló ayudado del encargado. Se despidió de él y fueron hacia el coche, en donde Stephan volvía a esperar con esa cara de pocos amigos que pintaba su rostro.

-          ¿Es así siempre?-preguntaba Sandra interesada. Nico reía.

-          Es majo, pero cuesta sacarle una sonrisa.

El paseo en barco dejó bastante agotados a ambos, principalmente porque ese día el agua estaba un poco revuelta, y la comida les sentó bastante mal. Sin embargo, no iban a desaprovechar el día y por la tarde, Nico se ofreció a dar una vuelta a Sandra en coche por partes del trazado del circuito. Nico pasó el viaje comentando alguna anécdota y a Sandra le brillaban los ojos sólo de escucharle. Repitieron el tramo varias veces, y no se cansaban. Además, el hecho de ir en un descapotable hacía que la experiencia fuese más entretenida.

Eran cerca de las ocho cuando ambos aparcaban finalmente el coche en casa, y como si estuviese programado, el teléfono de Nico comenzó a sonar. El chico sonrió al ver el nombre de la pantalla, y lo cogió rápidamente.

-          ¡Ey! –tapó el móvil con la mano y se dirigió a Sandra.- Es Paul.-acto seguido activó el manos libres, aunque Sandra seguía sin saber quién era Paul.

-          ¡Qué pasa!-contestaba el del otro lado del teléfono.- ¡Qué haces por aquí!-Nico se sorprendió mucho por el hecho, sino por la forma.

-          ¿Cómo sabes que ando por aquí?

-          Porque te he visto pasar con el coche cinco veces por delante de casa.-Paul reía y Nico asentía sin recordar que efectivamente en su ruta estaba la casa de Paul.

-          ¿Me espías o qué?

-          No pero me sé tu coche de memoria, y tu pelo rubio de Britney también.-ambos rieron. Sandra sonreía, interesada en esa conversación.

-          ¿Y tú qué haces por aquí?

-          Descansando…

-          No está mal eso.

-          ¿Te hace cenar?-Nico miró a Sandra, esperando que ella decidiese. Ella se exculpó con las manos, dejando que Nico respondiese como quisiese.

-          Sí, sí. ¿Está Laura?

-          Sí, y por lo que he visto tú también vas acompañado.-Nico hizo amago de tapar el teléfono, como si Paul pudiese ver a Sandra a través de él. Se reía pero ella se ponía colorada.

-          ¿Nos vemos donde siempre en una hora?-propuso, ignorando el hecho de que Sandra seguía roja.

-          Hora y media mejor, que estamos sin arreglar…

-          Luego el que tarda soy yo.

-          Nadie tarda tanto como tú, Nico.-rieron.- Hasta ahora.-Colgó el teléfono y se lo guardó en el móvil. Nico volvió al coche a coger su mochila y Sandra le esperó en la puerta, intentando demostrarle con el gesto de su cara que no tenía ni idea de con quién iban a cenar. Pero Nico tampoco se daba cuenta.

-          ¿Vamos a cenar con tus amigos?-inició ella. Él arqueó las cejas un poco y luego abrió los ojos como platos.

-          ¡Ah! Es Paul, Paul Di Resta ¿Sabes?-Sandra abrió ahora los ojos como platos. Era lo que menos se esperaba.

-          ¿Vive aquí?

-          Sí, sí, con su novia, siempre que estamos por aquí quedamos para cenar.

-          ¿Y te vigila desde la ventana?-reía al imaginar a Paul cotilleando por la cristalera de su casa, la cual aseguraba sería tan grande como la de Nico.

-          Bueno, mi coche es bastante particular. Vamos, no hay otro así, me lo hicieron a mí.-presumía, y Sandra reía.- Y él lo conoce.

Fueron al dormitorio y ambos se dieron una ducha. Intentaron hacerlo lo más rápido posible, pues no contaban con mucho tiempo, pero Nico insistía en tontear con Sandra bajo el agua, que actuaba o lo intentaba al menos como una persona serena. Visto que luego les sobraba tiempo hasta la hora a la que habían quedado, la chica se arrepintió de no haber dejado a Nico entretenerse. Él pensó lo mismo en cuanto Sandra salió del baño con un vestido negro ajustado.

Llegaron en el coche de Nico a un restaurante que era claramente de lujo. Si bien toda la ciudad era lujo constante, el que Sandra acabase denominado aquel restaurante como tal le hacía diferente al resto. Era el lujo de entre los lujos. Apenas había cinco coches aparcados en el parking, pero sin embargo el salón del local estaba lleno. Nico pasó saludando al recepcionista, que actuaba como si el que acabase de pasar por la puerta fuese un vecino cualquiera. Nico andaba delante, agarrando la mano de Sandra, que volvía a sentirse fuera de lugar ante tanto dinero junto. Llegaron a una mesa en la que había una pareja, y Sandra reconoció a Paul en el acto, aunque a la chica no la conocía. Paul se levantó y saludó a Nico con un efusivo abrazo. El hecho de que el piloto ya no estuviese en la Fórmula 1 había dificultado y atrasado los encuentros entre ambos. El escocés se acercó a Sandra a darle dos besos, y esta se presentó como sus nervios le dejaron. La chica saludó a Nico con naturalidad, lo que indicaba que ya se conocían, y luego fue a Sandra y se presentó con una sonrisa, invitándola a sentarse a su lado. Sandra aceptó.

Hablaron durante un rato antes de pedir la cena, y al principio las dos chicas se mantenían calladas no por no tener tema, sino porque estaban encantadas oyendo a los chicos hablar. Hubo un momento en el que Nico empezó a contar la aventura de Sandra y Yaiza, y la chica se puso un poco colorada y empezó a temblar por si Paul preguntaba si eran pareja. Después de esos días, Sandra seguía dándole vueltas a que aquello después de haber dado un paso de gigante como el que habían dado yéndose a Mónaco. Sin embargo, ni Paul ni Nico hicieron referencia a su relación de forma detallada.

Pidieron la cena y aprovecharon ese pequeño silencio para cambiar de conversación. Laura hablaba ahora con Sandra, lo cual agradeció esta pues empezaba a pensar que iba a estar callada toda la velada. La chica era bastante simpática y pese a que lo que llevaba puesto estaba claro que valdría tanto como su casa en Londres, parecía bastante humilde y sencilla.

Paul y Nico se adentraron en la conversación de las chicas, y finalmente crearon una a cuatro que terminó de tranquilizarles a todos. Paul hablaba mucho con Sandra, y mostraba verdadero interés en su aventura. La chica no pudo evitar preguntarle sobre su ausencia en la temporada, y él se mostró bastante desmotivado frente a ello.

-          Sigo diciendo que me parece una vergüenza…-decía Nico, y Paul hacía una mueca agradeciéndolo.

-          A mi amiga le gustas mucho.-indicó Sandra.- Como piloto, vaya. Siempre te ha defendido, y también se llevó un chasco al ver que no estabas este año.-Nico tenía las cejas alzadas sin más, pues no sabía que a Yaiza le gustase Paul.- Disfrutó mucho con el año Force India de Hülk y tuyo.-Nico sonrió y miró a Paul, que asentía con nostalgia.

-          Anda que no daban por culo.-el alemán comentó y todos rieron.

La cena acabó unas horas más tarde, pues entre que lo que tardaban entre plato y plato y lo que ellos mismos dedicaban a degustarlos llegó la media noche. Los chicos dieron luego una vuelta por la zona del restaurante, que estaba cercano al puerto, y tras esos minutos, decidieron despedirse para irse a sus casas. Paul se mostró encantado de haber conocido a Sandra, igual que Laura. Ambos la hicieron saber que estarían encantados de volver a verla por allí, y Sandra asintió como si de ella dependiese.

Cada pareja se fue a su casa, y cuando Nico y Sandra llegaron a la suya, esta estaba vacía. Simone, Víctor y Lona estarían ya en sus cuartos, y Sandra decidió que iría a investigar cómo serían los mismos al día siguiente, pues era lo único que no había visto de la casa.

Llegaron al dormitorio y Sandra empezó a desmaquillarse, Nico por su parte guardaba la americana en una percha dentro del armario, y procuraba con mucha dedicación no arrugarla. Luego fue a donde Sandra, frente a un espejo, y empezó a quitarse el reloj y a guardarlo en un pequeño maletín lleno de accesorios. Sandra sonreía al ver lo coqueto que era Nico, pero no le dijo nada para que no se molestase. Aunque en el fondo sabía que a él le daba igual. El chico se desabrochó el botón de arriba de la camisa, que le había dejado marca con la costura en el cuello, y protestó porque pensó que había engordado. Sandra esta vez no pudo evitar reírse en alto, y él le hizo una mueca diciéndole que se callase con vergüenza. Sandra cogió luego un cepillo que ella misma había dejado en el tocador y empezó a peinarse, quitándose los enredones que le había dejado el viento nocturno de Monte Carlo. Nico, que se había apoyado ahora sobre la repisa, la observaba con admiración. Sandra se dio cuenta y le miró de reojo, sonriendo, pidiéndole así que no la observase, pero él no le hacía caso. Se acercó a ella y  la abrazó por la espalda, como tantas veces hacía, y empezó a darle besos en el cuello. Ella cesó su intento de peinarse cuando él dirigió su boca a su hombro. Iba muy despacio, como si saborease la piel de Sandra, y ella soltó el cepillo con cuidado sobre la repisa para dejar que Nico siguiese. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la textura de sus labios sobre su piel, y se dejó girar para ponerse de frente a él.

Nico llevó sus manos a su cintura y comenzó a besarla al mismo ritmo que besaba su cuerpo. Sin prisa, pues por fin estaban solos sin nada que hacer y sin nadie que les llamase para trabajar. Ella metió sus manos por la camisa de Nico y las llevó a su espalda, y él se encogió un poco al sentir sus dedos fríos, que al poco cambiaron de temperatura. Volvió a girarla, dejando la espalda de Sandra frente a él, y retiró su pelo del cuello. Comenzó a besarla, poco a poco, desde el mismo sitio hasta los hombros. Y volvía a su origen, bajando un poco por la zona delantera del cuello y por sus orejas. Sandra estaba totalmente debilitada con todo aquello, y no ponía resistencia, pues las pequeñas cosquillas que provocaba el tacto de la boca de Nico por su cuello le parecía la cosa más placentera del mundo.

Llevó sus manos por la cintura de Sandra, recorriendo su cuerpo despacio, como si quisiese descubrir una ruta oculta. Recorrió los laterales de su cuerpo, y volvió hacia el centro de su espalda, en donde paseó sus dedos acompañando sus besos. Sandra ahora se sujetaba el pelo sobre la cabeza con las manos, sin mucho interés, y se dejaba caer hacia atrás. Nico fijó sus manos en el vestido de Sandra, y tiró de la cremallera trasera, bajándola hasta el final, que estaba en su cintura. Retiró los laterales y dejó su espalda al aire, y volvió a besarla por todos lados. A ella se le escapaban mechones de pelo de entre las manos, pero no hacía nada por recuperarlos, pues estaba demasiado concentrada en disfrutar lo que su chico hacía.

Nico volvió a dirigir sus manos por su cuerpo, y las introdujo entre su espalda y su vestido. Las llevó hacia la parte delantera del cuerpo de Sandra, y tras pasearlas unos segundos por el abdomen de la chica, las subió hacia su pecho, que seguía oculto tras el vestido. Masajeaba sus senos mientras su boca seguía besando su cuello, y Sandra dejó caer su pelo de entre sus manos cuando Nico empezó a besarla por la zona derecha. Llevó sus manos a su cabeza, y acarició el rostro del chico con ternura, con la misma con la que él la recorría a ella.

Llevaba con los ojos cerrados más de diez minutos, y una parte de ella la pedía abrirlos para poder mirarle. Fijó sus ojos en el espejo del tocador, y observó con pasión a Nico acariciando su cuerpo, besándola. Era como si viese una película que a la vez sentía.

Al rato, decidió girarse y quedar frente a él. Le besó y él se dejó, y ahora sus manos recorrían las piernas de Sandra, que se había dejado caer sobre la repisa, quedando sentada sobre ella. Nico enrolló la parte baja del vestido de Sandra sobre la cintura de la misma, y tiró de su ropa interior por las piernas de la chica hasta deshacerse de ella. No dejaban de besarse, y mientras él llevaba su mano al sexo de la Sandra, ella desabrochaba los botones de su camisa, quitándosela en un movimiento rápido y dejando a Nico sin nada que le ocultase el torso. Mientras él movía su mano en ella, Sandra seguía besándole y recorriendo cada parte de su pecho con sus manos.

El chico llevó su otra mano al pantalón, y tras bajárselo, cogió su miembro y lo llevó a ella. Sandra dio un pequeño brinco al sentir la piel de Nico cerca de la suya, y le pareció una experiencia fascinante que el chico decidiese jugar con la parte más sensible de su cuerpo y la de ella. Masajeaba su sexo con su miembro, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, y Sandra empezaba a perder fuerzas en sus besos. Dejó que él siguiese ese camino, y dirigió su boca hacia su cuello. Su miembro seguía masajeando su sexo, y cuando él parecía haber perdido también las fuerzas, decidió entrar en ella. Sandra se aferró poco a poco al cuerpo de Nico, que se movía lentamente en su interior. Apoyó sus brazos sobre el pecho del chico y tiró suavemente de su pelo mientras seguían besándose. Los impulsos de Nico eran a una velocidad perfecta, pues el placer era tan sentido como siempre y a la vez les permitía moverse con mayor libertad. Se seguían besando, y pese a que Sandra empezaba a notar que la repisa era muy dura, y más teniendo la cama a escasos metros, le pareció que era el mejor sitio en el que había estado en su vida.

Ella llegó al clímax antes que él, pero sólo por unos segundos. Una vez ambos hubieron sucumbido, se miraron y se besaron. Sellando aquel momento. Nico cogió a Sandra por las piernas y, sin siquiera salir de ella, la tumbó sobre la cama y siguió besándola. No quería moverse, quería seguir sintiendo su calor, y sólo se retiró de su interior cuando decidieron quedarse dormidos.

Sandra se despertó arropada y abrazada a su almohada, y la luz del sol que pasaba por la ventana le dio una calurosa e inesperada bienvenida. Nico no estaba en la habitación, así que se vistió de forma fugaz y salió del cuarto. Bajó a la cocina, mirando por las esquinas por miedo a encontrarse con alguien de sopetón, pero aquello estaba bastante desierto. Sólo la cocina tenía presencia. Nico saboreaba una tostada mientras hablaba con Simone. Víctor fregaba unos platos. Sandra entró de forma tímida, por miedo a interrumpir, y Nico la miró con una sonrisa.

Simone se disculpó y se marchó a preparar el desayuno a Sandra. La chica fue hacia Nico y él la abrazó por la cintura mientras se mantenía sentado. Dio un beso en su brazo, y luego le acercó un trozo de pastel en un tenedor. Sandra se lo comió y, tal vez provocado por el hambre que tenía, le pareció lo más maravilloso del mundo.

Se sentó a su lado y a los pocos segundos Simone venía con una porción de pastel del que Nico le había dado, además de tostadas, galletas, cereales y un surtido de bollería. Sandra no sabía por dónde empezar, así que decidió echarse el café en la taza y pegar un sorbo. Nico había acabado, pero se quedó con Sandra para observarla desayunar. Una vez Víctor y Simone salieron de la sala, prometiendo volver cuando Sandra hubiese acabado, Nico pudo ser más natural con ella. Mientras untaba mermelada de arándanos en su tostada, Nico dejaba caer su cabeza hacia la mesa, dándole un beso a Sandra en el brazo. Ella sonrió y se acercó a darle un beso, y algo extraño le recorrió el cuerpo.

No hicieron nada en todo el día, salvo pasar la tarde en la piscina de Nico. Fue un día relajado, y por la noche, pese a que ni siquiera habían salido de la casa, se sentían abatidos. Cenaron comida china que Simone había preparado, y después fueron al gran salón de Nico para ver una película. Ni siquiera la terminaron de ver, pues ambos se quedaron dormidos. En la mañana del jueves el plan fue parecido. A ninguno le apetecía hacer grandes aventuras, y el estar el uno con el otro les parecía suficientemente fascinante. Sin embargo fueron por la mañana a dar otra vuelta en barco, esta vez alejándose un poco más del puerto. Aprovecharon esa estancia para hacerse unas cuantas fotos, y Sandra se sentía extraña al comprobar en la pequeña pantalla de la cámara cómo compartía imagen con el mismísimo Nico Rosberg. Él se mostraba tan seguro como siempre, y la daba besos cada dos por tres.

Decidieron ir a comer a un restaurante cercano al puerto, menos lujoso que el de la otra noche, pero más caro que el más caro de España, pensaba Sandra. Pidieron un plato de arroz con especias para comer, algo que nunca habían probado pero que les encantó. También tomaron un plato de pasta, y de postre una fondue de chocolate y fresas.

Sandra no paraba de pasear su mano por su pelo, intentando desenredarlo por culpa de la brisa, y Nico decidió volver a casa para que ambos se pegasen un buen baño. Llenó el jacuzzi de agua y una vez este empezó a echar burbujas, ambos entraron. Nico repitió la postura de otro día, y pegó la espalda de Sandra a su pecho. Sin embargo ella se echaba para delante de vez en cuando, mientras que Nico intentaba controlar la excitación que eso le provocaba. Ella seguía quejándose de los enredones de su pelo, y él se ofreció a lavárselo. El champú que usó apenas provocaba espuma, pero Sandra notaba su pelo tan sedoso como nunca antes lo había sentido. El masaje de Nico sobre su cuero cabelludo le provocaba una sensación más que placentera, y notaba todo su cuerpo exaltado. Cogió una esponja que Nico había catalogado como suya durante la estancia y comenzó a recorrer su propio cuello, intentando así calmar la sensación de placer que le provocaban las manos de Nico por su cabeza. Inconscientemente, fue bajando su propia mano por su pecho, y la terminó deslizando hacia su entrepierna, en donde se exaltó al tocarse, como si sus manos fuesen de otra persona.

Nico optó por repetir su táctica de masajear a Sandra, y una vez hubo lavado su melena, bajó sus manos aún con jabón por su cuello y sus hombros, y las llevó hacia su pecho. A Nico le indignaba la situación, pues esta vez no tenía un espejo en el que mirar sus propios movimientos recorriendo el cuerpo desnudo y mojado de la chica. Sandra en esta ocasión se alegraba de no tenerlo. Nico bajó sus manos desde el pecho de la chica hacia su sexo y allí empezó a moverlas. Sandra esta vez se sintió más a gusto que con sus propias manos, y asimiló que su cuerpo había grabado en su memoria el tacto de Nico.

Fue una experiencia más placentera de lo esperado. Sandra se tumbó hacia atrás, dejando caer su cabeza por el hombro de Nico, y él observaba su cuerpo mientras seguía masajeándola. Sandra elevó su mano a la cara de Nico y giró su rostro para besarle, y en un impulso, cambió su posición quedando frente a él, sentada sobre sus piernas.

La gran manta de espuma que tapaba la bañera les impedía ver lo que quedaba sumergido, y Nico se excitó aún más al tener a Sandra frente a él, con el pelo mojado y con su cuerpo humedecido. La chica le besó y bajó una de sus manos al miembro de Nico, y empezó a masajearlo. Él aseguraba en su mente que estaba siendo el mejor momento de su vida. Mientras ella seguía besándole, Nico buscaba con la mirada la mano de Sandra sobre su miembro, pero la espuma se lo impedía. Sandra paraba de vez en cuando y comenzaba a moverlo a los pocos segundos. El no poder ver lo que la chica hacía con su mano le creaba un estado de nervios y excitación que nunca había experimentado. Todo se multiplicó cuando ella se incorporó brevemente para introducir el miembro de Nico dentro de ella. Nico se deslizó un poco hacia dentro de la bañera, cayendo por el asiento del jacuzzi, y tuvo que apoyar su brazo sobre el respaldo del mismo para no hundirse. Sandra se movía sobre él con soltura, y se mantenía apoyada sobre el pecho del chico, que empezaba a volverse loco observando a la chica.

Sandra se juntó aún más a él, para poder así moverse con mayor facilidad y a mayor velocidad. Nico cerraba los ojos y gemía cada vez que ella variaba su movimiento, y a ella le encantaba. Se apoyó ahora sobre el respaldo del jacuzzi, que quedaba al lado de la cabeza de Nico. El pecho de la chica permanecía a escasos centímetros de la cara de Nico, y este sintió una evidente necesidad de besarlo. Llevó sus manos a sus senos y tras masajearlos empezó a darles pequeños besos, que poco a poco se convirtieron en mordiscos. Sandra se mordía el labio y cada vez que Nico posaba sus labios en su pecho, ella se excitaba aún más. Llevó una de sus manos a la nuca de Nico, y apretó su cabeza contra su pecho, sin interrumpir ni los movimientos de su pelvis ni los de los labios del chico. Apoyó su rostro sobre la parte alta de la cabeza de Nico, y ahora era él el que se movía dentro de ella.

Miraba por la ventana, observando el paisaje de la ciudad mientras Nico seguía dándole placer por todos lados. Llegó al orgasmo y ni siquiera reparó en pararse, dejó que él siguiese en busca del suyo, que no tardó en llegar, y disfrutó de esos minutos de placer acompañados de las vistas más maravillosas

Se fueron a dormir pronto, y a la mañana siguiente se levantaron juntos para ir a desayunar. Simone le comunicó a Nico que había recibido una llamada, y este cogió su teléfono para comprobar el remitente. Llamó con una sonrisa y se puso a hablar con la persona del otro lado. Por lo que podía oír Sandra desde su lado, era la voz de una mujer, pero obviamente desconocía su propietaria. Terminó de hablar y miró a Sandra.

-          Esta noche tenemos cena.

-          ¿Paul?-pensó, y luego se dio cuenta de que si había oído a una mujer, no podía ser el escoces.

-          No, vienen unos amigos. Están de viaje y pasan de camino por aquí.

-          ¿Viajan en coche?-se sorprendió.

-          No suelen, pero se han cogido una caravana gigante y están recorriendo Europa.-eso le parecía más lógico a la chica, que no imaginaba a gente del entorno de Nico viajando en coche.- ¿Te importa?

-          ¿El qué?

-          Que vayamos a cenar…

-          No, no. Por mí encantada. –sonrió y acabaron el desayuno mientras se debatía por la dudosa sinceridad de sus propias palabras.

 


	18. Somos sin serlo

Otra vez tendría que vivir esa situación de incomodidad. No podía decirle que no a Nico, y menos sabiendo cómo era su vida, en la que seguro apenas podía ver a sus amigos. También sabía que el quedar con ellos no iba a ser algo horrible, pero no podía evitar sentirse de nuevo incómoda y fuera de lugar. Nico no paró de hablarle de ese grupo de gente al que iba a conocer durante toda la mañana hasta la hora de comer. Parecían encantadores, pero las anécdotas que contaba dejaban claro que pertenecían al mismo mundo que el chico. Bastante alejado de la realidad que ha estado viviendo Sandra hasta ahora.

Comieron en el jardín, y por un momento, ambos revivieron esos momentos que les unieron en su día. Nico no paraba de bromear y Sandra no paraba de reír. Se sentían tan cómodos los dos juntos que cuando acabaron la comida y Simone apareció para recoger, no pudieron evitar sentirse decepcionados.

Nico se disculpó con Sandra, pues había quedado en ir a buscar a sus amigos, y antes de las cuatro salió de casa, dejando a la chica por allí a sus anchas. Nico insistió en que no tuviese reparo en hacer lo que le diese la gana, pero Sandra sólo le aseguró que así haría para que no se preocupase y se fuese a por la visita. Dio vueltas por el jardín, y hasta una pequeña figura de un elefante le pareció más cara que cualquier objeto que ella pudiese tener. Entró en la casa, en donde Lona terminaba de sacar brillo a unos trofeos encima de una chimenea. Sandra se disculpó por si molestaba, y luego se volvió a disculpar por lo ofendida que se sintió Lona al pensar que Sandra pensaba que molestaba. Lejos de ese lío en el que Sandra se metió sin querer, volvió a la gran entrada a ver todas las fotos que había por las paredes. En muchas salía Nico con su padre en algún circuito, cuando el chico apenas tendría cuatro años. También había una foto de un podio de cuando Nico tendría poco más de diez años. Sonrió al reconocer al otro chico de la foto, que era Lewis.

Mientras observaba con detalle cada foto, Simone limpiaba los marcos de una pequeña mesita a toda prisa. Sandra no se dio cuenta hasta que a la mujer se le cayó al suelo el limpiacristales. Simone se disculpó y Sandra comenzó a negar exculpándola. La mujer parecía más relajada que su acompañante, que era mucho más joven y al parecer, más inexperta. Sandra seguía mirando fotos, y Simone sonreía orgullosa.

-          No ha cambiado nada ¿eh?-dijo con total naturalidad. Sandra se dio la vuelta para mirarla.- Siempre ha tenido esa cara de buena persona.

-          Sí…-Sandra sonreía asintiendo, pues Simone tenía toda la razón. La cara de Nico en una foto en la que era un crío le hizo sonreír más de lo normal. Estaba dentro de un cochecito, y llevaba un casco demasiado grande para él. Simone se puso a su lado a observarla.

-          A Keijo siempre le traía de cabeza.-Sandra volvió la mirada a la señora.- Su padre, Keke. Cuando Nico era pequeño se empeñaba siempre en subirse a los coches, y su padre no le dejaba.

-          ¿En serio?-la mujer asintió.

-          Keijo quería que Nico siguiese su estela, eso está claro, pero cuando tienes un hijo tan pequeño sientes miedo de que le pueda pasar algo.

-          Es entendible…

-          Mucho.-pausaron unos segundos.- Por suerte Nico siempre ha tenido mucha cabeza.

-          ¿Cuánto hace que le conoce?-la conversación era bastante curiosa. Simone siempre había tratado de usted a Sandra, y ahora la señora trataba de forma coloquial a la chica, que ocupaba el puesto de máxima educación.

-          Desde antes de que su padre tuviese pensado tenerle.-rieron.- He trabajado con los Rosberg mucho tiempo, y me he encargado de cuidarle muchas veces. Es como un hijo.

-          Seguro que usted es como una madre.-Simone sonrió.

-          Eso se empeña en hacerme creer. Muchas veces me ha pedido que me prejubile. Tengo un buen sueldo ¿Sabes? No tendría problemas para vivir… Pero no me veo fuera de esta casa.-miró a las paredes llenas de fotos.- Y no por la vivienda en sí, sino por los recuerdos.-a Sandra se le encogió el corazón.- Yo era como tú la primera vez que pisé esta casa.

-          ¿Cómo soy yo?

-          Una persona asustada.-lejos de sorprenderse, Sandra temió que Nico también se diese cuenta.- Venía y vengo de una familia bastante normal. Mis padres tenían trabajo, pero el sueldo dejaba mucho que desear. Sin saber cómo, el padre de Nico decidió contratarme como Nico hizo con Lona, de ayudante para su primera ama de llaves. No te imaginas las veces que estuve a punto de irme. Cada vez que Keijo traía amigos, o familiares, o incluso las veces que tuve que acompañar a la familia para cuidar de Nico. Me sentía tan—

-          Fuera de lugar.

-          Exacto. Me costó mucho acostumbrarme. Nico tuvo gran parte de culpa en eso. El poder verle crecer me ayudó a ver todo con mayor normalidad. Pero necesité mucho tiempo.-cogió la mano de Sandra, que se asustó un poco al sentir el tacto de la mujer, pues ahora ni siquiera la estaba mirando.- No tengas miedo, Sandra. Nico te va a cuidar muy bien.

-          Lo sé.-no dudaba de él en ningún momento.- Pero no sé si su mundo me va a cuidar igual.

-          Tendréis vuestro propio mundo.

Agradeció mucho la conversación con Simone, y sin embargo le entró más miedo que antes. Se acordaba de sus propios pensamientos hacía unos días, cuando se debatía en averiguar si lo suyo con Nico era algo más que una aventura pasajera. Había llegado a la conclusión de que eran pareja, y sin embargo la idea de supuesto futuro que Simone le había transmitido la hizo dudar de todo. Apenas le conocía, apenas habían estado juntos cerca de un mes. Y sin embargo todo con él era demasiado extraño. Siempre se había sentido demasiado a gusto a su lado, y siempre había visto cómo su conexión era más rápida y profunda.

Simone ahora colocaba los marcos de forma milimétrica, y era Sandra la que la observaba. Lo hacía con calma, pese a que Nico le había dicho que la casa tenía que estar perfecta hacía una hora. Sonrió al imaginar la escena, y al imaginar a Simone tratando a Nico como un niño. “Que sí, Nico, que yo lo limpio todo”, pensaba. Si pudiese, apostaría por esa escena.

-          Simone…-captó su atención.- ¿Nico suele traer a… gente a casa?

-          ¿A chicas?

-          Sí…

-          Alguna vez las ha traído, pero ninguna era como tú.

-          ¿Eso es bueno?-La puerta del jardín se oía desde el hall de la casa, y con ello un montón de voces que reían. Nico había vuelto. Sandra tembló y sin embargo, Simone seguía colocando un marco mientras sonreía a Sandra.

-          ¿Tú qué crees?

La puerta se abrió y Nico fue el primero en entrar. Como se esperaba, ni siquiera dijo nada malo a Simone por seguir ordenando cosas. Al contrario, la dio la tarde libre y le dijo que se llevase a Lona y Víctor a dar una vuelta. Detrás del alemán entraron un grupo de personas mucho más altas que él, lo que le hacía bastante gracioso a su lado. Eran dos chicas y tres chicos, y todos parecían sacados de un folleto publicitario.

Sandra permanecía quieta como si fuese la asistenta. En medio del hall, con las manos entrelazadas hacia delante, sin decir nada, y sin apenas moverse al respirar. Nico fue a ella y la cogió de la mano, llevándola con él hacia el grupo de personas.

-          Os presento a Sandra.-lejos de denominarla como novia, sus amigos empezaron a dar gritos de alegría.

-          ¡Encantado!-dijo uno, el más alto de todos, con el pelo negro azabache.

-          I-igualmente.-se dejó abrazar y dar dos besos, y lo mismo hizo con el resto. Todos eran demasiado efusivos, y ella se sentía más incómoda que nunca. Las chicas se mostraban más calmadas, pero Sandra llegó a la conclusión de que era porque no eran capaces de andar con esos tacones y esos vestidos tan ajustados. Se arrepintió de no haberse cambiado de ropa antes, pues seguía con unos vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes gris. Se miró a sí misma de arriba abajo y no pudo evitar taparse un poco con los brazos.

Acto seguido, Nico, que la observaba, cogió sus manos y las separó de nuevo. Las alejó hacia los lados, como si jugase con ella mientras el resto entraba al salón. “Estás guapísima”, le dijo al oído. Sandra no supo si se sentía mejor o peor, pero sonrió a Nico como si fuese la última vez que iba a hacerlo.

Entraron al salón y todos se sentaron. Simone apareció con una bandeja llena de copas y una botella de champán. Las dejó mientras Nico la regañaba por no haberse ido aún, y Simone, como Sandra había previsto al pensar en su verdadera relación, se reía e ignoraba al chico. Una vez la mujer abandonó la sala, todos empezaron a hablar. Para suerte de Sandra, todos eran o británicos o de habla inglesa, por lo que no tuvo que aguantar nada en alemán. Se reían sobre las últimas novedades en su círculo de amigos, y pusieron al día a Nico en cuanto a su viaje en caravana. Puesto que Sandra estaba completamente callada, aprovechaba despistes de todos para mirar por la ventana e intentar encontrar aquel vehículo. Le extrañó no verlo, y pensó que estaría en el parking trasero de la casa.

Todos hablaban de sus aventuras en París, ciudad de la que venían. Hablaban de su estancia en un hotel de lujo, que resultó ser “menos de lo esperado” para ellos. Nico se reía, y Sandra volvía a verle como una persona inaccesible. Le miraba de arriba abajo lentamente, cuestionándose si de verdad había compartido tantos momentos con esa persona o si en realidad era todo un sueño.

Por más que Nico intentaba introducir a la chica en la conversación, ella se limitaba a asentir o negar con risas falsas, castigando a Nico por algún comentario chistoso. El chico contó, como siempre, la aventura de Sandra y Yaiza, y todos parecían tan admirados como lo estuvo Paul los días antes. Dio las gracias a que nadie intentó preguntarle nada. Sólo el chico de pelo azabache hacía algún comentario alabando la hazaña de las dos amigas.

Fueron a cenar al mismo restaurante al que fueron con Paul después de que Sandra se hubo cambiado. Estaba más vacío que la última vez, pese a que era viernes. Sandra se sentó al lado de Nico, y a su otro lado quedaba una de las chicas, a la cual tras mucho escuchar denominó como _la chica de la llamada de por la mañana_. La cena fue perfecta en cuanto a alimento se refería, pues pidieron de todo un poco y suponiendo lo llenos que irían los bolsillos de aquellas personas, Sandra no reparó en gastos y pidió todo lo que quiso. No reía ninguna de las bromas que allí se hacían, y apenas levantaba la mirada de su plato. Había comentarios del grupo de amigos de Nico que incluso llegaban a ofenderla, y no porque hiciesen daño a alguien, sino porque no le apetecía escuchar aventuras de cinco estrellas.

En el postre, Nico ofreció a todos ir a su barco. Sandra intentó recordar el tamaño del mismo, y hasta que no lo tuvo delante de nuevo no aceptó que sí entrarían todos. Primero fueron al camarote y allí se tomaron una copa en honor del piloto. “Por el líder”, dijeron todos. Sandra brindó con ánimo pero de su boca no salió ni una palabra. Nico había llevado el barco unos metros alejado del puerto, y eso le permitió poner música sin problema. Salieron del camarote y en la cubierta hicieron una pequeña fiesta que recordaba a Sandra a la que Kimi había hecho. Sin saber por qué, deseó estar allí, pues prefería estar viviendo aquella incómoda situación a estar viviendo la que tenía delante.

Ni siquiera cogió una copa para beber, y mientras todos hacían como que bailaban con la música, Sandra intentó escaparse al camarote. Allí se sentó en el mismo sitio en el que había estado minutos atrás, y apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa, como si esperase que alguien pusiese algo entre ellas. Unió sus manos poco a poco, y empezó a jugar con las mismas mientras pensaba en todo lo que estaba pasando. Se sentía horrible al actuar de esa manera, y más después de ver cómo al estar a solas con Nico todo parecía perfecto. Daría lo que fuese porque esa gente no estuviese allí arriba, y porque Nico estuviese abajo con ella. Daría lo que fuese por hacer desaparecer ese mundo de lujo en el que se había metido sin saberlo. Se reía inconscientemente al verse protestar por una casa y un barco, mientras que estando en la Fórmula 1 apenas se daba cuenta de lo que la rodeaba. Y el culpable era él, por absorber todos sus pensamientos. Notó que se le aguaban sus ojos y negó para hacerle saber a su cuerpo que no iba a llorar. Y no lo hizo.

-          Me dijiste que estabas encantada.-Sandra se alteró al oír a Nico desde la puerta, la cual estaba cerrada a su espalda.

-          ¿Qué?

-          Cuando te dije que venían.-miró hacia arriba, dirigiéndose hacia sus amigos que bailaban en la cubierta.- Me dijiste que estabas encantada.

-          Y lo estoy.

-          Estás escondida. Es algo diferente.-Sandra no intentó insistir en su postura, pues sabía que era inútil. Nunca había visto a Nico tan serio. Había estado delante suya viéndole muy cabreado, como en el concierto o en otras ocasiones, pero no con esa cara de decepción y tristeza.- ¿Hemos dicho algo que te haya molestado?-preguntaba con un tono demasiado humilde, como culpándose antes de saber una respuesta.

-          No.-no sabía si mentía o no.

-          Entonces por qué estás aquí.-Se sentó a su lado, y pese a que él la miraba, Sandra no retiraba su vista de sus propias manos. Negaba con la cabeza y hacía una mueca, sin encontrar una respuesta que darle que les permitiese seguir bien. Él siguió mirándola durante todos los segundos que ella permaneció callada.

-          Simone es encantadora.-dijo finalmente. Nico, que seguía con la misma expresión, decidió retirar su mirada. Asintió.- Me ha dicho que de pequeño te empeñabas en conducir y que tu padre no quería.-él hizo amago de sonreír, pero la situación le superaba tanto como a ella, y no tenía ganas. Ella lo hacía de forma irónica, insistiendo a su cuerpo en que no iba a llorar.- Dice que le costó mucho adaptarse a tu mundo.

-          Y ahora no hay quien la saque de él.-ella asintió, pese a que la intención con la que Nico dijo esas palabras eran muy diferentes a las que ella interpretó. Otra vez se creó un silencio entre ambos, y ahora ninguno se miraba. Ni sabían cómo continuar aquella conversación.- Quiero que hablemos de lo nuestro.

-          ¿Ahora?

-          Ahora.-ella giró un poco el rostro, por miedo a que su cuerpo no la hiciese caso y decidiese llorar cuando menos debía. Su rostro seguía intacto, pero aun así no quería mirar a Nico, que fijaba de nuevo sus ojos en su cara.- ¿Qué somos?

-          No lo sé.-tardó en darle una respuesta.

-          Está bien.-aceptó.- ¿Qué quieres que seamos?-esa pregunta era más difícil. Sandra estaba en un momento en el que no sabía qué quería, ni con él ni con nadie. Quería decirle que abandonase ese barco con ella, que se fuesen a dar una vuelta a otra ciudad. Que abandonase ese mundo en el que Nico había vivido desde que nació. Y sólo la ida de decírselo le hizo sentirse estúpida.- ¿Eso significa que no sabes lo que quieres?-ambos se miraron finalmente. Sandra intentaba explicarle todo con la mirada, pero era incapaz de hacerlo. Eran demasiadas cosas y ella no encontraba manera de transmitir nada.- Sandra...

-          No lo sé, Nico.-su voz sonaba rota, y tragó saliva para calmar su garganta. Pidió de nuevo a su cuerpo no llorar, y se acordó de su amiga, la cual era incapaz de hacerlo. Se sintió fuerte por ello, y se animó a intentar hablar.- Yo no soy Simone.

-          No sé por qué deberías serlo.

-          Porque quiero acostumbrarme a esto.

-          ¿Qué es esto?

-          Esto, Nico, esto.-miraba al barco y lo señalaba con la mano con dejadez. También señalaba a la cubierta, y por la ventana.- A tu mundo.

-          Tú formas parte de él—

-          No. Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto.

-          ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?-Sandra no entendió esa pregunta.

-          Tú me has invitado.

-          Sí, pero si no formas parte de mi mundo, por qué te he invitado. No me considero un cerebrito pero sé que tonto no soy. Supongo que tendría motivos para traerte.

-          Pero esos nos puedo dártelos yo.

-          Tú eres el motivo en sí. No necesito que nadie me lo de.

Sandra cerró los ojos reteniendo el llanto, y como si tuviese una aspiradora en su interior, su cuerpo absorbió de nuevo las lágrimas. Sandra ganaba de nuevo la batalla contra sí misma. No quería mirar a Nico otra vez, porque sabía que entonces perdería, y decidió intentar concentrarse en las luces que se veían desde la ventana. Pero lo único que le pasaba por la cabeza era él. Le sentía a su lado, olía su perfume, y añoraba su tacto. Quería decirle que quería estar con él, tener algo más serio, pero que a cambio quería cambiar todo aquello. Y eso suponía cambiarle a él. Negaba con la cabeza discutiendo consigo misma, y Nico se mantenía tan firme a su lado, mirándola intentando captar sus ojos, los cuales se negaban a mirarle.

-          No sé qué ha pasado para que te sientas así---

-          No ha pasado nada—

-          Pero si es mi culpa te pido perdón. No sé si es el estar aquí ahora, el estar con ellos, o el estar en este lugar.-pausó intentando atraer la mirada de la chica, que seguía negándosela. Tragaba saliva una y otra vez, como si se preparase para un futuro por si tuviese que contestar, aunque no era su intención.- Soy el mismo que bailó contigo en Melbourne. Y el mismo con el que comes y cenas cada día. Y tú eres la misma que me acompaña. Lo único que cambia es el entorno.

-          A veces eso es suficiente.

-          ¿Para qué?-ahora fue él el que tardó en contestar. Sandra no quería responder, y no lo hizo. Se mantuvieron callados varios minutos, y finalmente Nico se levantó y salió por la puerta. Sandra dejó escapar una lágrima que secó rápidamente, y así estaba en paz con su cuerpo, que le agradecía el liberarse.

No supo controlar el tiempo que se quedaba allí, pero llegaron las dos de la noche y decidió subir a la cubierta al ver que la música paraba. Todos se ponían el abrigo, y se disponían a irse de allí. Uno de los chicos le preguntó a Sandra que si se encontraba mejor, y tras deducir que Nico les habría mentido diciendo que se encontraba enferma, ella asintió con cara poco segura.

Vio a Nico bastante serio y decaído, hablando con una de las chicas mientras la ayudaba a salir del barco. Una vez todos estaban en el muelle, Nico fue al encargado a avisarle y se fueron de allí. Caminaron por la calle principal, que estaba llena de luces debido a los bares y locales que aún no habían cerrado. Sandra vio el casino, en activo, y se acordó de que Nico dijo que la llevaría. Y ahora dudaba que eso ocurriese.

Llegaron a la casa de Nico, y Sandra finalmente vio la caravana aparcada al otro lado. Era color madera y hasta la pegatina que tenía en la zona delantera parecía costar más dinero de lo esperado. Nico insistía a sus amigos en que se quedasen a pasar la noche y saliesen por la mañana, pero el chico de pelo azabache mantenía su postura de querer conducir con la luna de compañera. “Además, para algo no he bebido hoy”, repetía una y otra vez. Nico decidió darse por vencido y empezó a despedirse de sus amigos. Sandra se sintió peor que nunca al verle tan cabizbajo por verles marchar. Pensó en cómo sería tener una vida como la de Nico, de no parar en un sitio, y de no tener a nadie a tu lado de forma constante. Sin poder evitarlo se acordó de Jenson y Jessica, y sintió una tremenda admiración por su relación. Nico estaba justo en la puerta del jardín, viendo a la caravana de sus amigos marchar por la carretera. Sandra decidió entrar hacia el hall, y una vez allí, se apoyó en la repisa que Simone había estado colocando antes. Nico entró y cerró la puerta y activó las alarmas. Se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó en el sofá del salón, y volvió al hall. Se apoyó en la otra repisa que se mantenía justo en frente de la de Sandra, y ninguno supo qué decir.

Apenas estuvo allí unos segundos, pues comenzó a andar hacia las escaleras y las subió. Sandra le siguió al rato, y cuando entró al dormitorio él ya estaba acostado. Se quitó el vestido, se puso un pijama y se desmaquilló. Entró en la cama y se tumbó mirando hacia Nico, que daba la espalda a la posición de la chica. Quiso tocarle, llamarle y hacer que se girase. Pedirle perdón por tener tantas dudas, asegurarle que ya se encontraba mejor aunque no fuese así. Quería decirle que quería estar con él. Quería pedirle que le diese un beso antes de dormirse. Pero Nico ya soñaba.

A la mañana siguiente la escena era a la inversa. Sandra dormía profundamente mientras Nico permanecía sentado a su lado, observándola. Llevó su mano a su pelo, y se lo retiró de la cara para mirarla mejor. Dudaba sobre todo lo que había pasado en esos días. Buscaba una explicación a la situación de Sandra. Intentaba averiguar qué había hecho mal y cómo podía arreglarlo. Su pelo ya no ocultaba su rostro, y aun así él no quiso dejar de acariciarlo. Ella se estremeció al sentirlo, pero no se despertó y se acurrucó aún más bajo el edredón. Nico sonrió al ver su reacción, y se lamentó aún más de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Salió del cuarto hacia la cocina, y Simone había dejado listo el desayuno, acompañado de una nota que decía que había ido con Lona y Víctor a comprar al mercado. Nico cogió una manzana, dos tostadas con su respectiva mantequilla y mermelada, un tazón que llenó de cereales, la leche y una taza con café. Empezó con una de las tostadas y la fue masticando lentamente. Miraba al asiento de al lado, en el que se había estado Sandra todos los días, y lo sentía más vacío de lo que estaba. Acabó su desayuno pero no se levantó del asiento. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y miraba las notificaciones que tenía. Abrió una conversación de whatsapp que tenía con Yaiza, y dudó en si debería hablar con ella sobre Sandra o no. Al fin y al cabo nadie mejor que ella podía ayudarle en ese momento. Sin embargo bloqueó su iPhone y decidió no molestarla. Agachó su cabeza y empezó a remover el pelo de su nuca de adelante hacia detrás. Ni siquiera oyó entrar a Sandra, que se acababa de despertar y llegaba a la cocina suplicando que Simone se encontrase allí para no sentirse incómoda. Pero leyó ella también la nota y con desilusión cogió dos tostadas y un trozo de bizcocho con un vaso de leche. Se sentó en el sitio que Nico había estado observando y comenzó a comer. Él seguía moviendo su pelo, y ni siquiera prestó atención a la llegada de la chica a la mesa. Una vez hubo parado, se desplazó hacia atrás, dejando su espalda pegada al respaldo, y miraba a la nada. Ella hacía lo mismo mientras mascaba el último trozo de tostada. Cogió luego el bizcocho y le dio pequeños bocados. Pretendía tardar todo lo que pudiese, dándole a Nico el papel de levantarse antes, pero Sandra terminó el vaso de leche y Nico seguía a su lado, mirando al vacío.

Sandra se preguntaba cómo había podido cambiar todo en tan solo un día. Su pensamiento la había acompañado en muchos momentos, pero se sentía debilitada al ver cómo este la había poseído de la noche a la mañana, impidiéndole disfrutar de nada que él quisiese hacer con ella. Se acordó del otro día en el jacuzzi, y deseó volver a ese momento. A abrazarle, besarle y sentirle sin remordimientos. Pero Nico seguía a su lado, y parecía dispuesto a decir algo.

-          He de estar el lunes en China.-ni siquiera la miró, y ella tampoco lo hizo.- Saldremos mañana por la tarde…-ahora dirigió su mirada a Sandra, esperando su aprobación. Ella asintió.

Acto seguido él se levantó sin ganas de la silla, esperando que ella se lo impidiese pidiéndole que se quedase. Visto que ella no hacía nada, él salió de la cocina y se fue al jardín, y allí se tumbó en una hamaca y ni siquiera el sol cegador que había ese día sobre Monte Carlo iba a impedir que se moviese.

Sandra decidió subir a hacer su maleta, aunque le quedaba todo el día y mitad del domingo por delante, prefería hacer algo antes de ponerse a pensar otra vez. Cogió el teléfono y pensó en llamar a Yaiza, e incluso supuso que ella agradecería una llamada pues seguramente estaría trabajando, pero por si acaso estaba liada decidió dejar la llamada para otro momento. Siguió metiendo ropa en su maleta, y cuando esta estaba hecha, deshizo las otras tantas que tenía y que apenas usaba simplemente para pasar el rato. Sin embargo, su velocidad implicó que en apenas un rato volvía a estar sin ideas que llevar a cabo. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, y tras torturarse otro poco mentalmente, fue hacia el baño, encendió el jacuzzi y se metió dentro.

Nico se fue a por su coche y decidió dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Llegó hasta el puerto y aparcó su coche en un aparcamiento en el cual se bajó. Se apoyó en la barandilla de la zona y se puso a observar a una pareja que había en un barco. Se hacían fotos y se reían al comprobarlas. Nico se giró y miró a su propio coche. Se acercó a él, cogió la mochila y sacó la cámara. Allí encontró las fotos que se hicieron Sandra y él el otro día. Ambos sonreían, como si todo fuese perfecto. Y ahora ni siquiera se miraban. Y no sabían por qué. Pasó de imagen y encontró otro sinfín de fotografías de las últimas semanas. Instantáneas que iba tomando en su día a día, y que no solía enseñar a nadie. Alzó la mirada sin soltar la cámara, y miró hacia los caminos de Monte Carlo en busca de alguna idea que solucionase su problema, pero el negativismo era superior en él que cualquier muestra de positivismo.

Cogió el coche y lo llevó unas calles más allá. Se paró en una tienda, y entró con su mochila. A los pocos minutos salía de la misma y se dirigía de nuevo al coche. Fue a su casa, lo aparcó, y entró con sigilo en su propio hogar. Simone y compañía no habían vuelto, y eso en parte le animó. Subió al dormitorio, y vio todas las maletas de Sandra sobre la cama. Cerradas y colocadas, preparadas para ser llevadas a un helicóptero. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta pero no había marcha atrás. Fue hacia el baño y apoyó la oreja en la puerta, y sintió el chapurrear del agua. Llamó suave, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Abrió la puerta y encontró a Sandra sumergida en el jacuzzi, abrazada a sus propias piernas, con los ojos cerrados, descansando. Ella se sobresaltó al oír la puerta cerrarse y más aún al ver a Nico allí. No dijo nada, y espero que fuese él el que iniciase la conversación que había ido a buscar.

Nico llevaba su mochila, la cual echó hacia delante desde su espalda. Mientras buscaba en ella, se fue hacia el jacuzzi y se sentó justo al lado, en el bordillo que separaba la bañera del gran ventanal. Sandra le miraba sin comprender qué hacía allí. Miraba sus ojos, que parecían intrigados en el contenido de su mochila. Alzó las cejas al encontrar lo que buscaba y le entregó a Sandra un marco. Sandra no se atrevió a tocarlo por si lo mojaba, pero él insistió. Sandra lo cogió y vio entre los bordes del marco de madera una foto de ella, sentada en un sofá blanco, apoyada sobre su propia mano, sonriendo como la chica más feliz del mundo. No recordaba ese momento, pero sabía que era de Melbourne. De una de esas largas horas que pasaban todos en los sofás del hall. No recordaba haber visto a Nico con una cámara, pero sí recordaba al alemán diciéndole que le encantaba hacer fotografías. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y suplicó de nuevo a su cuerpo que no la dejase llorar. Nico no dijo nada, simplemente miraba la misma foto que miraba Sandra. Una simple fotografía de ella misma que la estaba destrozando por dentro.

-          No suelo enseñarle mis fotos a nadie.-intervino él. Ella alzó la mirada hasta unirla con la suya, que rápidamente cambió de camino hacia la imagen que ella sostenía.- Pero quiero que esta la tengas tú.

-          ¿Por qué?-se atrevió a decir.

-          Es de Melbourne, por la mañana, del día de la fiesta. En la que discutimos con Kimi y… bueno.-pausó.- Es especial.-Sandra le seguía mirando conteniendo la respiración.- Lo es porque eres tú, y sales feliz. Y ahora mismo no hay nada que me guste más que esa combinación.-Tras otros segundos intentando controlar su propio organismo, Sandra se movió hacia el lado de Nico y le dio un beso. No se preocupó por no mojarle, y a él le dio igual que las manos de Sandra, que se amarraban a su rostro, llenasen el suelo y su camisa de agua. Recibió el beso como el más deseado, y la correspondió durante un largo minuto. Sandra se separó y le miró suplicándole que la perdonase, y él apoyó su frente en ella y negó de forma sutil.- No quiero presionarte.

-          No lo haces.

-          Sí.-no quería dejarla hablar.- No ha sido buena idea venir aquí. No tan pronto.-ella pretendía negar todo lo que él dijese que le culpase, pues para ella el último culpable de esa situación era Nico.- quiero que formes parte de mi mundo, Sandra, pero quiero que lo hagas queriéndolo tú.-no se atrevió a responderle, y menos después de que él volviese a besarla.

Nico se fue del baño y dejó a Sandra acabar su momento de relax, que había acabado siendo el más tenso del día. Se sumergió entera bajo el agua y salió de ella como si llevase horas sin respirar. Se secó con la toalla y respiró profundamente antes de salir de la bañera. Apoyó después sus pies sobre la pequeña toalla del suelo y rodeó su cuerpo con otra mucho más grande. Se sentó en el borde de jacuzzi y cogió el marco que Nico le había dado. Se miraba a sí misma, y deseaba sentirse como en esa foto.

Recordó finalmente el momento que Nico fotografió, y pese a que no recordaba el motivo de su sonrisa, sabía que era algo que la llenó. Como todo lo que pasó durante los primeros días. No pudo evitar sonreír con ternura al recordar a Nico protegiéndola frente a Kimi, y besándola una vez el finlandés se hubo marchado. Dejó que su cuerpo se liberase de la tensión otra vez soltando otra lágrima que Sandra se encargó de eliminar con la mano. Le parecía la foto más bonita del mundo, independientemente de que fuese ella la protagonista. Se levantó para salir del baño, y llegó al dormitorio, dándole las gracias mentalmente a Kimi por haber provocado el primer beso entre ella y Nico.

 


	19. Vuelta a las andadas

Se despertó con tiempo de sobra para no llegar tarde a la hora que Kimi le había dicho. Preparó su maleta, la más grande que tenía, y llamó a Samantha para hablar de su marcha. Su jefa no puso pegas, pues aún no habían programado nada en relación a Yaiza, y la tranquilizó al decirle que su equipaje podía viajar con el del resto de personal hacia su próximo destino. Una vez estaba lista, bajó con su maleta hacia el hall y fue a la recepción a avisar de que irían a su habitación a por el resto de cosas. Entregó su tarjeta, dio las gracias y se fue a uno de los sofás a esperar.

El hotel estaba prácticamente vacío en comparación con los días anteriores. Los largos minutos que pasó esperando a Kimi le sirvieron para darse cuenta de muchas cosas. La primera y más importante era que no se había despedido de Lewis. Por no hacer, no habían ni hablado después de lo que pasó hacía unas horas. Tampoco había vuelto a hablar con Nico, y se sentía mal por no haberse podido despedir de él, y más después de haber arreglado sus problemas de aquella forma tan apresurada. También se acordó de Jenson, y se moría de ganas de verle para darle ánimos después de haberse quedado fuera en su carrera número 250.  No iba a buscar a Nico, y menos a Lewis, al que no sabía ni qué decir, pero sí cogió su teléfono y escribió un mensaje a Jenson, mandándole mil abrazos y prometiéndole una copa en China. El inglés contestó antes de que Kimi llegase al hall, y Yaiza estaba respondiéndole de vuelta cuando el finlandés llegó al sofá.

-          Qué puntualidad.-comentó al verla allí preparada.

-          No como otros.-Kimi llegaba con quince minutos de retraso. Sonrió de forma irónica y rápidamente volvió a su rostro frío. Yaiza se levantó y fue a él, pero Kimi se había girado dispuesto a andar.- ¿No me vas a saludar?

-          ¿Hola?-dijo después de observarla incrédulo.

-          En mi país se saluda con dos besos.-exageró. Kimi arqueó las cejas.

-          Pero yo soy finlandés, estamos en Bahrain y nos vamos a Miami. España sobra un poco aquí.-cogió su maleta y se fue hacia la salida. Yaiza se sentía fatal al recordar a Nico y Sandra, pero no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo ante la respuesta de Kimi. Salió por la puerta y allí estaba él apoyado en su maleta, mirando algo en el móvil.- Supuestamente debería estar ya aquí… El coche, digo.-añadió. Yaiza asintió.

-          Tal vez se ha cansado de esperar.-volvió a recordar su tardanza.

-          Es mi chófer, soy su jefe. Si tiene que esperarme, me espera.

-          Pobre chófer…-Kimi la miró con rabia, pero era esa rabia que sólo Yaiza le sacaba. Ella rió y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.- ¡Tráeme la maleta!-le dijo una vez hubo bajado. Él protestó en su lengua natal y sin saber por qué, estaba bajando las escaleras con ambos macutos.

-          ¿Qué narices llevas? Te recuerdo que en Miami se lleva poca ropa.

-          ¿Eso significa que te voy a ver en bañador?-Kimi soltó las maletas al lado de Yaiza y se la quedó mirando indignado. Ella empezó a reír de nuevo y él se indignó aún más.- Perdona.-se disculpaba.- Es que te he imaginado y me ha hecho gracia.

-          Estoy a tiempo de dejarte aquí.-amenazó, y se dirigió hacia un coche que pitaba, que debía ser el suyo. Yaiza seguía riendo mientras tiraba de su maleta, la cual volvió a coger Kimi a la llegada al coche. El piloto las dejó en el maletero, y Yaiza se sorprendió de que no fuese el chófer el que hiciese ese trabajo.

La chica se sentó en el asiento izquierdo de la parte trasera de aquel coche, y Kimi lo hizo en la derecha. No tardaron mucho en llegar al aeropuerto, pero a Kimi se le hico interminable pues tuvo que responder a las mil preguntas de la chica sobre la duración del vuelo, su estancia en Miami, y otras tantas cosas. Una vez allí Kimi dio a Yaiza su billete de avión, con todos sus datos puestos. Ella se sorprendió de nuevo, esta vez al ver que Kimi tenía sus datos sin habérselo preguntado. Empezaba a sospechar que el piloto tenía una doble personalidad.

Fueron a la puerta de embarque después de pasar por el detector de metales, que paró a Kimi varias veces. Este refunfuñaba, y pese a que había conseguido que le atendiesen en una zona más aislada de la multitud, no pudo evitar llamar la atención de algún curioso. Yaiza, que había pasado sin problemas, esperaba al otro lado guardando las maletas. Se reía otra vez. Kimi llegó a ella cabreado y protestando por el trato del personal del aeropuerto, pero se le pasó al rato cuando lo que le invadía eran ganas de matar a los de la puerta de embarque. Supuestamente la puerta llevaba abierta diez minutos, pero cuando llegaron, allí no había nadie del personal atendiendo a la gente.

-          Si vengo tarde es para no encontrarme con la gente.-se quejaba.

-          ¿Viajamos con gente normal?-dijo de forma despectiva, imitando los sentimientos del propio Kimi.

-          No he podido traer mi avión privado, el motor se tragó una paloma y lo están reparando.-el personal de embarque llegó a la puerta y empezó a atender a la gente justo cuando Kimi se acercaba a la larga cola. Yaiza intentaba analizar si lo de la paloma era cierto o no, y quiso pensar que no. Eran los últimos de la cola, y sin embargo se mantenían bastante alejados. Kimi llevaba una gorra y unas gafas de sol que le tapaban el rostro.

-          Sabes que se te sigue reconociendo ¿no?-Kimi alzó la mirada de su móvil para mirar a la chica, y empezó a negar, desistiendo.

Entraron al avión al ratito y fueron a primera clase. Yaiza no se imaginaba que viajaban en un avión tan grande, y se sorprendió al ver que podía caminar de un lado a otro de la zona sin darse cuenta de que era un avión.

-          Dios mío, parece que estoy sobre el suelo y no flotando.

-          Eso es porque no hemos despegado.-Kimi ni la miraba, era como un hermano mayor que no prestaba atención a las travesuras de su hermana pequeña. Ella reía y se dejaba caer en el asiento de al lado del chico. Le miraba fijamente mientras él leía una revista. Kimi se sintió intimidado y la miró.- Hay como veinte asientos, explícame por qué te sientas a mi lado.

-          Porque alguien me tendrá que dar conversación. Y porque los demás a lo mejor tienen pasajero.-Kimi desorbitó los ojos y empezó a negar. Intentó cambiarse de butaca pero Yaiza tiró de él- Vale, vale. Me callaré. Pero me quedo aquí.-él aceptó la oferta y siguió leyendo la revista. Yaiza se puso los cascos, se abrochó el cinturón y esperó a que el avión despegase. Una vez estaban en el aire, se quitó de nuevo el cinturón y acomodó su butaca de la misma forma que lo había hecho Kimi, que yacía casi completamente tumbado ojeando aún su revista.

Pasó media hora desde que el avión había despegado y Kimi seguía leyendo cosas. Ni se había fijado en si Yaiza seguía a su lado o no, y sólo lo descubrió cuando la chica dejó caer su cabeza hacia el hombro de Kimi. Este se sobresaltó y la miró como si fuese un bicho que se posaba sobre él. Intentó deshacerse de ella, pero estaba completamente dormida. La miró sin entender por qué lo hacía y una especie de lástima apareció por su cabeza. Protestó ante su propia decisión y la dejó que durmiese como estaba.

Cuando llegaron a Miami era casi la hora de cenar, y ambos tuvieron que ser despertados por una azafata pues se habían quedado dormidos durante todo el vuelo. Kimi se despertó sin problemas, pero Yaiza se agarraba al brazo de Kimi como si fuese una almohada.

-          Tú.-le decía, dándole golpes en el brazo.- Que ya hemos llegado.

-          No…-susurraba.

-          Yai, que te despiertes.-Esta se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Kimi en un tono más elevado y se soltó de su brazo. Se estiró y mientras Kimi se levantaba, ella buscaba por el suelo su chaqueta. Salieron del avión los últimos, y cuando llegaron a la terminal Yaiza volvió a quitarse su chaqueta debido al sofocón. Kimi hizo lo mismo y guardó la suya en la mochila que acababa de coger de su maleta.

Puesto que no llevaban más equipaje que el de mano, ambos fueron hacia la salida sin tardar mucho. Ella iba callada, pues después del largo sueño apenas tenía fuerzas para hablar, y él estaba en el paraíso en el silencio. Esperaron en un andén a que llegase un coche que supuestamente había contratado Kimi, y cuando este hubo llegado, el conductor guardó las dos maletas en el maletero y les llevó hacia su hotel.

Era bastante lujoso, y tenía un aire veraniego que animaba a Yaiza a ponerse pantalones cortos y camisetas de tirantes. Entraron a la recepción y él se puso a pedir las llaves de las habitaciones mientras la chica cotilleaba por la entrada. La entregó su llave, y ella agradeció que no fuese una tarjeta. Fueron hacia el ascensor y subieron hacia su planta, que era la tercera. Tenían las habitaciones juntas, y eso hizo que Kimi la avisase de que no iba a estar abriéndole la puerta cada dos por tres. Ella prometió no molestarle mucho.

Acordaron que en media hora irían hacia el buffet, el cual habían conseguido que abriesen sólo para ellos. Yaiza guardó todas sus cosas a la velocidad que pudo en el armario mientras pensaba en el poder que podía llegar a tener Kimi para que le abriesen el comedor a estas horas. Se quitó la ropa que llevaba y sacó del armario unos shorts vaqueros. Se puso encima una camiseta de manga corta negra y se hizo una coleta. Sacó unas manoletinas de la maleta, la cual había guardado sin sacar el calzado, y salió con eso hacia el pasillo, en donde esperaba a Kimi mientras miraba su teléfono. Se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo Sandra y se moría de ganas por preguntarla algo, pero no quiso molestarla. Y menos para decirla que estaba con quien estaba.

Kimi salió de su habitación igual vestido que antes y recorrió a Yaiza de arriba abajo sorprendido de que ya se hubiese cambiado.

-          Mis amigos vienen el miércoles.-informó.

-          Vamos a estar solos mañana, qué bien.-dio un golpe en el brazo a Kimi y este respondió que sí con una alegría irónica.- ¿Qué haremos?

-          Ir de museos.-ironizó.- Yo tengo el barco alquilado desde hoy, así que yo mañana iré allí, no sé tú.

-          Yo voy contigo.

-          No es necesario ¿eh?-rió la chica y como si se tratase de la relación que mantuvieron los primeros días, Yaiza se acercó a él a darle un abrazo. Él se sorprendió tanto como las primeras veces.- Me pregunto con qué frecuencia os abrazáis en España.

-          Pregúntaselo a Fernando.

-          No, no vaya a ser que me abrace.

Terminaron de cenar y puesto que Kimi no era el rey de la conversación apenas duraron unos minutos sentados en la mesa. Yaiza ofreció al chico dar una vuelta por la zona, pero se negó y prefirió irse a dormir. Ella protestó durante el camino hacia el dormitorio pero sabía que no había marcha atrás. Una vez Kimi hubo cerrado su puerta, ella se negaba a entrar a la suya, así que bajó de nuevo hacia el hall y salió a la calle. Rodeó el hotel por fuera, caminando tranquilamente, y luego volvió a entrar y se fue hacia la piscina. Estaba cerrada, pero la pequeña piscina infantil no tenía vallas, así que se sentó en el bordillo tras comprobar que no la veía nadie y metió los pies en ella. El frío del agua la relajó muchísimo físicamente, pero psíquicamente era difícil.

Lewis volvía a aparecer por su cabeza. Parando el ascensor, besándola y haciéndola mil cosas más. Intentaba recordar cómo había pasado, pero su mente sólo le devolvía la imagen del inglés, tan guapo como siempre. Mojó su mano con el agua y se la pasó por el cuello, tranquilizando así el calor que le había provocado el recuerdo. Volvió su mente hacia Nico, y pensó en escribirle algún mensaje aunque fuese para preguntarle qué tal. Sin embargo en su mente volvió a aparecer su charla antes de la carrera, en la cual Nico había afirmado perdonarla. Recordaba su cara, y cada vez que repetía la secuencia en su cabeza llegaba a la conclusión de que el alemán dijo que sí por hacerla callar y poder marcharse. Acabó su momento pensativo dando por hecho que Nico seguía odiándola.

Deprimida, sacó los pies de la piscina y los metió en sus manoletinas. Antes de entrar por la puerta de hall, estaban completamente secos debido al calor. Subió a su habitación y se metió en la cama. Se quedó dormida en el acto, y el sueño fue tan profundo que tardó en oír el teléfono.

-          ¡¿S-sí!?-respondió alterada.

-          Me estoy dejando los nudillos llamando a la puta puerta.-Yaiza oyó que su puerta sonaba.

-          P-perdón. Cinco minutos.-colgó antes de oír protestar a Kimi por el auricular, pero fue en vano porque le oía tras la puerta. Fue a abrirla y le dejó pasar, e ignoró todas sus quejas sobre el tiempo que llevaba llamándola. Entró al baño a vestirse mientras él esperaba en el cuarto. Salió veloz, no habían pasado ni tres minutos, y se volvió a enfundar sus manoletinas. Fue al espejo y se recogió el pelo en una pinza.- ¿Me da tiempo a pintarme?

-          ¿Me tomas el pelo?-Se moría de hambre y pese a que Yaiza no sabía la hora que era, temía que les cerrasen el buffet y que Kimi se cabrease. Cogió un eyeliner y un espejo y lo metió en su bolsa, en donde también guardó las llaves. Salieron de la habitación y llegaron al comedor, en donde el gran reloj marcaba las nueve de la mañana.

-          ¡Aún queda una hora para que cierren!-protestó, aún alterada por las prisas.

-          Calla y entra.-desayunaron deprisa, pues Kimi quería irse al barco ya, y Yaiza decidió no protestar. El finlandés no dijo nada en todo el desayuno, y a Yaiza le molestó bastante que en las dos comidas hubiese estado tan callado.

Fueron de camino al barco, que por lo visto estaba amarrado en un puerto cercano al hotel, y una vez allí, Kimi habló con el encargado para poner en orden su licencia semanal. Yaiza esperaba mirando la oleada de yates que había por la zona, e intentaba recordar esa imagen en los programas turísticos de Miami, pero no lo conseguía. Kimi llegó a ella con una carpeta que guardó en su mochila, y le hizo un gesto a Yaiza para que le siguiese.

Puesto que el barco estaba mirando hacia la zona equivocada, la rampa de acceso no estaba colocado, por lo que Yaiza pidió a Kimi que le ayudase a subir por la escalera más cerca, y él lo hizo sin muchas ganas. Una vez dentro, Kimi lo puso en marcha tras controlar las palancas y lo llevó unos metros alejado de la costa. Lo paró allí y salió hacia la proa. Yaiza le seguía pues no tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

-          ¿Me explicas cómo funciona?-le preguntó al chico, que ahora se había sentado en una hamaca.

-          ¿No has visto un barco nunca?

-          Sí, el que alquilaste, pero no sé usarlos.

-          Tampoco te voy a dejar que lo hagas.-seguía tumbado. Yaiza se mosqueó de nuevo y se dejó caer en la hamaca de al lado.

-          ¿Por qué eres tan idiota?

-          ¿Por qué los calvos se lavan la cabeza? Preguntas misteriosas de la naturaleza—

-          ¡Kimi!-pegó en la tripa al finlandés, que se sobresaltó.

-          ¡Qué!

-          ¡Para que me traes si me ignoras!

-          ¡No te ignoro! ¡Lo intento pero te empeñas en que te escuche!-ella volvió a pegarle y él casi se cae de la hamaca.- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-          No ignorarme.

-          Y dale.

-          No he venido para aguantarte siendo un sieso y mañana aguantarte con tus amigotes.

-          Pues para qué has venido entonces.-ella fue a pegarle de nuevo pero él cogió su mano.- Como me vuelvas a dar te tiro por la borda.

-          Ya, claro.-la provocación era algo que no debía usarse contra Kimi. El chico se levantó de la butaca y tiró de Yaiza hacia el borde del barco.- ¡Eh! ¡No te he pegado! ¡Para! ¡Kimi!- él la ignoró por completo y la lanzó al mar. Esperó a que ella saliese del agua cruzado de brazos desde la cubierta. Estaba furiosa.

-          No me provoques.-le dijo a la chica, y ni siquiera la ofreció ayuda para subir de nuevo. Yaiza rodeó el barco y fue a la escalerita, la subió y acto seguido estaba sentada en la hamaca al lado de Kimi, que se reía por lo bajo al verla furiosa.

-          Llegas a tirarme con el móvil encima y me cargo tu coche en China.

-          Peor de lo que está no lo podrías dejar.-seguía riéndose, y eso provocó que Yaiza se riese también.

Pasaron allí toda la mañana, y de vez en cuando Kimi sacaba algún tema de conversación para que Yaiza no se enfadase más con él.  A la hora de comer fueron hacia el puerto, en donde Kimi ancló el barco de nuevo. Fueron hacia el hotel y se sentaron en el buffet a comer. Había comida española, algo que sorprendió a Yaiza, y se puso a darle clases a Kimi. El chico sabía reconocer la comida, pero ella insistía en contarle cosas. Añadía comentarios despectivos cada vez que probaba bocado, asegurando que no se parecía en nada a la comida de su país, y Kimi miraba con miedo el plato, por si aquello estaba envenenado.

Fue el momento del día en el que más hablaron, e incluso Kimi fue capaz de mantener una conversación sin gastar una broma o hacer un comentario insoportable. Ella se levantó a por el postre, y trajo lo mismo para ambos: tarta de queso. Esta parte del menú les gustó más, pues habían acordad no volver a probar bocado de las cartas españolas de ese hotel.

-          ¿Volvemos al barco ahora?

-          Em…-alargó su respuesta.- No, mejor nos quedamos aquí.

-          ¿Por qué?-le apetecía ir al barco, pero Kimi parecía tener un motivo aparente que no quería compartir.

-          Tengo que hacer cosas aquí.

-          ¿El qué?

-          No te importa.

-          Sí lo hace.-él alzó la mirada de su tarta y la miró con rabia.

-          No te lo puedo decir.

-          ¿Por qué?

-          ¡Deja de hacer preguntas!-protestó. Yaiza dio un brinco en la silla.- En serio, me pone nervioso que preguntes tanto.

-          Vale, vale… pero ¿Va todo bien?

-          ¿Cómo que si va todo bien?

-          Quiero decir… No pasa nada malo para que nos tengamos que quedar ¿No?

-          ¿Qué va a pasar?-en su cabeza no entraba la empatía.

-          Vale, nada, déjalo. Entenderé que todo va bien.

Subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones y Yaiza se tumbó en la cama a descansar. Sintió que se iba a quedar dormida en el acto, pero no le preocupaba pues había puesto el despertador para una hora más tarde, por si Kimi volvía a llamarla y no le oía.

Justo una hora después, el despertador sonaba y ella se despertaba. Se levantó de la cama y fue hacia el espejo y se miró la cara hecha unos zorros. Abrió su bolsita y sacó el eyeliner, el cual recorrió la línea de agua de sus ojos. Luego se soltó la pinza de la cabeza, con la que había estado todo el día y que le empezaba a provocar dolor en el cuero cabelludo. Su larga melena castaña cayó por todos lados, y debido al calor deseó por un momento tener el pelo corto.

Guardó todo en su bolsa de nuevo y fue hacia la puerta. Abrió, la cerró, y se posó frente a la de Kimi, a la cual llamaba. El chico tardó en abrir pero lo hizo a la primera. Se sorprendió de verla allí y ella se disculpó por molestarle, pero ni siquiera se paró a pedir permiso para entrar al cuarto.

-          ¿Qué haces?

-          Me aburro, no me voy a quedar en el cuarto toda la tarde.

-          ¿Y en el mío sí?

-          Oh venga, hagamos algo.-Kimi abrió los ojos como platos.- ¡No aquí, imbécil! Por ahí, andar y eso.

-          No me des esos sustos.-ella reía, pero él insistía en que no podía.- Ves tú, yo me quedo.

-          Kiiiimiii…-dijo desganada, como si perdiese las esperanzas.

-          Yaaaaiiiii…-imitó sin siquiera mirarla, pues organizaba su maleta.- ¿Por qué no te vas a tu cuarto?

-          ¿Esperas visita?-la chica se preguntaba si tal vez Kimi había invitado a alguna amiga especial a la habitación. Cuando él la miró, ella empezó a mover las cejas a gran velocidad, provocando otra risa en Kimi.

-          No, no espero visita. No de la que te imaginas.-le dio una pista a Yaiza, que se levantó de la cama en la que se había sentado para seguir preguntando.

-          ¿Vienen hoy tus amigos?

-          ¿Qué hemos dicho de las preguntitas?

-          Tú que no te gustan, yo nada.-punto para Yaiza.

-          Oye, vete a tu cuarto ¿Vale? Luego voy a buscarte.-fue a salir por la puerta pero se paró al ver que ella no se movía. Se puso serio.- Yaiza, por favor.

-          V-vale…-se asustó al verle tan comprometido con su causa y salió del cuarto. Pero no obedeció la orden del chico. Le observaba desde el borde de su habitación y una vez le hubo visto bajar las escaleras desde su cuarto hasta el hall, salió detrás de él.

Kimi se sentó en un sofá de mimbre con cojines verdes que había en la entrada, y se puso a mirar el móvil. Yaiza se escondió detrás de una estantería para observarle, y miraba hacia la puerta esperando entrar a alguna rubia de largas piernas que viniese a verle. O a un grupo de gente que pudiese ser su grupo de amigos. Pero por allí no pasaba nadie, y por lo visto, Kimi no se preocupaba en si llegaba tarde o no.

El finlandés se levantó a la media hora y fue hacia la parte del bar del hotel, que estaba pasando la estantería en la que estaba Yaiza. Ella se escondió tras una planta gigante esperando que Kimi no la viese, y tuvo suerte de que el chico se metiese al bar sin darse la vuelta, pues ella pudo comprobar que se la notaba sin dificultad tras las hojas. Cuando hubo perdido de vista a Kimi, salió de su escondite y fue hacia el hall. Puso los brazos en jarra e hizo una mueca, intrigada ante supuesta visita a Kimi. Miraba por la puerta con ansia, a ver si reconocía a alguien, pero por no ver no vio ni un alma, pues el calor era tan abrasador que en la calle no había nadie.

Kimi seguía en el bar, bebiéndose un mojito, y Yaiza se mantenía en la lejanía de espaldas a la puerta del hotel. Ya le daba igual si Kimi la veía a la vuelta, pues estaba tan aburrida y tan desesperada por si Kimi la estaba mintiendo que se negaba a moverse. Mientras esperaba, le dio por ponerse a pensar en qué estarían haciendo Nico y Sandra. Miró su móvil como si este fuese a responderle, pero no descubrió nada, ni siquiera mirando sus conexiones en Whatsapp. Hizo una mueca y fue a comprobar la de Lewis y la del otro Nico. Ambas bastante diferentes. Lewis había cambiado su foto de perfil, y ahora tenía una de su perro Roscoe. Nico por su parte se tenía a sí mismo sentado en un asiento raro. Yaiza no terminó de entender esa fotografía pero le hizo gracia. Siguió mirando sus contactos, llegando a Jenson y recordando que no había acabado de contestarle, pero a poco más se queda sin teléfono por sus temblor de manos cuando una voz se dirigía a ella.

-          ¿Yai?- El tono de la misma era muy diferente del de Kimi, y para su sorpresa, el poseedor era quien menos se esperaba.

-          S-seb.-ambos se miraban sin saber muy bien qué decir. Ninguno cayó en la cuenta de que era la primera vez que se hablaban, aunque fuese para nombrarse, después de mucho tiempo. Ella no reaccionaba, y movía la boca como si quisiese decir algo que no sabía qué era. Sebastian tenía cara de sorpresa y también parecía querer buscar alguna palabra.

-          Mierda.-ahora era la voz de Kimi la que se oía a la espalda de la chica. Ella juntó sus labios con furia y observaba que Sebastian hacía lo mismo mientras asesinaba a su amigo con la mirada. Yaiza se giró hacia el finlandés y este sujetaba un vaso medio vacío en el que le gustaría haberse ahogado.- Te dije que esperases en tu cua—

-          ¿¡De qué coño vas, Kimi?!-gritó ella. Sebastian ni siquiera se movía. Kimi se sobresaltó y dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de ella.

-          No grites.-le pedía.- Te lo explico, pero déjame que—

-          ¡¡Eres increíble!!-quería llorar, no se podía creer que Kimi volviese a jugársela. Con la gran diferencia de que ahora estaban en otro lugar, ciudad, país y continente. Se movía hacia delante y hacia atrás intentando controlarse para no darle una bofetada a Kimi. Este se escondía tras su vaso.

-          En serio, déjame explicarlo—

-          ¡¡Vete a la mierda!!-con una voz rota a punto de llorar, la chica salió de aquel círculo hacia el ascensor, empujando por el camino a Kimi con su hombro. Se metió en el compartimento y subió hasta su planta, ocultando su rostro con sus manos, llorando tras ellas. Llegó al cuarto y cerró la puerta de golpe. Se tiró en la cama y deseó que algún poder divino la teletrasportase lejos de allí.

-          No te enfades.-Kimi le pedía a Sebastian que le perdonase antes de que el recién llegado pudiese hablar. El alemán estaba fijo frente a su amigo, y en su rostro no se podía distinguir ningún gesto positivo, y eso era lo que preocupaba a Kimi.- Oye—

-          Me dijiste que lo sabía.-lo único que Kimi sacaba en claro del rostro de Sebastian es que estaba lleno de decepción. Kimi se mordía el labio sin saber qué responder. No entraba en sus planes que ambos se encontrasen así, y ahora tenía a los dos contra suya.

-          Lo hice por—

-          Me dijiste que lo sabía.

-          Lo sé, Seb, pero si te digo que no tú no vienes.

-          Eres un hijo de puta.-se dio la vuelta y cogió su maleta. Kimi la agarró también.

-          Espera, en serio—

-          Suelta.-le ordenaba, con el mismo tono bajo que había usado antes, pero Kimi no iba a ceder.

-          Seb joder piensa un poco.-el chico, que quería irse de allí, se giró ahora con un rostro de furia hacia su amigo.- Qué más da si lo sabía o no, ahora estáis los dos aquí ¿No? El fin era el mismo.

-          Con la diferencia de que contaba con que ella quería que yo estuviese.

-          Joder Seb, claro que quiere que estés—

-          Oye.-le interrumpió.- Me parece muy bien que quieras ir ahora de salvador de la patria, pero en serio, por favor, deja de meterte en nuestra vida.-Kimi se mostraba más decepcionado consigo mismo que el propio Sebastian, que parecía ahogado.- Fui un imbécil al creerme lo que me dijiste.-decía asintiendo en alto, sin buscar respuesta de Kimi. Hablaba para sí mismo.- Que ella aceptaba que yo viniese, menuda gilipollez.

-          Seb…-intentaba llamar su atención.

-          No y encima me planto aquí con esperanzas.-empujó su maleta hacia el suelo, haciendo que el manillar de la misma chocase contra los azulejos, provocando un ruido molesto. Sebastian se mantenía de espaldas a Kimi, mirando hacia el techo con los brazos en jarra. Su amigo no sabía qué decir.- ¿Qué pensabas hacer?-se giró hacia él, sin retirar sus brazos de su cintura, y sin mucho menos cambiar su rostro.- Cuando nos viésemos, digo. Porque yo supuestamente venía sabiendo que ella estaba aquí, pero me da que a ella no le has dicho nada.

-          No se me había ocurrido nada aún. Pensaba hablarlo contigo cuando vinieses.

-          Con ella dándome la bienvenida con pompones.-ironizó.

-          A ella le pedí que esperase en su cuarto, pero no me ha hecho caso.

-          Visto lo visto con tus ideas lo raro sería que te lo hiciese.

-          Seb, mira.-empezaba a mosquearse por el tono de voz de su amigo.- Me parece muy bien que te enfades, estás en tu derecho, vete si te da la gana, pero mira dónde estamos y con quién. Luego ya decide si quieres seguir siendo un imbécil ignorándola o si prefieres intentar arreglarlo.

Kimi se marchó hacia el ascensor, y cuando se hubo esfumado, Sebastian decidió moverse. Se dejó caer en el sofá de mimbre, y allí pensó qué hacer. Quería darle una paliza a su amigo por jugársela de nuevo, pero por otro lado había conseguido romper una barrera al saludar a Yaiza.

Por su parte, la chica seguía llorando sobre la cama, e ignoraba los intentos de Kimi por entrar al cuarto. Cada vez que oía su voz al otro lado de la puerta, ahogaba un grito en la almohada para calmar sus ansias de abatirle. Le temblaba el cuerpo, y no podía entender cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida al creerle de nuevo. Negaba una y otra vez, como sí así fuese a tranquilizarse. Pero no era capaz. Sebastian estaba abajo, en el hall, o al menos ahí le había dejado. Por la cara de sorpresa del chico al verla entendió que él también fue engañado para ir a Miami, y sintió aún más ganas por lanzarse sobre Kimi, que había cesado de llamar a su puerta.

Decidió una vez más calmada darse una ducha. Apenas duró cinco minutos y salió sin haber cambiado en demasía su estado de ánimo. Abrió el armario y buscó ropa que ponerse, aunque no pensaba salir de allí. Cogió otros shorts vaqueros que tenía y los acompañó de una camiseta blanca de manga corta con destellos celestes. Se puso unas sandalias y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Cogió una toalla y empezó a quitarse la humedad del pelo. Se mordía el labio intentando contener su aún latente ira. Miraba a la pared, como si quisiese ver tras de ella a Kimi, el cual aseguraba estaría riéndose por su maléfico plan. Tiró la toalla contra la pared que miraba, y volvió a esconder su rostro en sus manos. Acto seguido, la puerta volvió a sonar, y ella esta vez gritó.

-          ¡Déjame en paz!-su voz sonó tan rota que no pudo evitar descontrolar de nuevo el llanto, pero este cesó de golpe al ser respondida.

-          Y-yai, soy Seb.-ella se quedó estática como estaba, y aguantó la respiración mientras las últimas lágrimas brotaban por su mejilla. Tardó unos segundos en levantarse de la cama, y recogió la toalla que había tirado. Se la pasó por el rostro y se secó el rastro de llanto. La dejó sobre la repisa y miró hacia la puerta. No sabía qué hacer, y él no parecía insistir. Sin embargo sabía que seguía al otro lado de la madera. Lo sentía. Fue hacia ella y tras pensarlo varias veces, agarró el manillar y tiró de él hacia ella con nerviosismo. Sebastian estaba al otro lado, con las manos en los bolsillos, y por el rumbo del que provenía su mirada había estado analizando al suelo. Pese a que se había estado debatiendo en si llamar o no a la puerta de Yaiza, una vez convencido se preguntó si era buena idea, y más al tenerla en frente, esperando que dijese algo, pues había sido él el que había ido a buscarla. Se arrepintió una y otra vez de haber llamado, y estuvo a punto de pedirla perdón e irse de nuevo. Pero se acordó de las palabras de su amigo, y se acordó de las ganas que tenía de hablar con ella, sobre todo viendo su rostro lleno aún de huellas de llanto. Ya el simple hecho de poder mirarla a los ojos le suponía una satisfacción, aunque verla en ese estado le provocaba una ira horrible. Balbuceaba sin terminar de pronunciar palabra, y se sentía bastante inútil. Ella sujetaba la puerta esperando.- ¿P-puedo pasar?-ahora fue ella la que tardó más en buscar una respuesta. Movió sus manos varias veces por la puerta, como si buscase en ella una contraseña para descubrir el misterio de si Sebastian debía entrar o no.

-          S-sí… claro...-se echó a un lado empujando la puerta y cedió el paso al chico, que entraba intentando mostrar serenidad. Fue hacia el dormitorio y Yaiza le siguió. Ambos se quedaron allí quietos, parados el uno frente al otro. Ella paseaba su mano derecha por su brazo izquierdo, mostrando una inseguridad abrumadora. Él seguía con una de las suyas en el bolsillo, mientras que con la otra movía su pelo a la vez que intentaba gesticular algo hacia la chica. Decidió tomárselo con calma, y respiró lo más profundo que pudo para intentar hablar con ella.

-          No sabía que Kimi…-no continuó la frase, pues entendió que no era necesario.

-          Yo tampoco.

-          Quiero decir, me dijo que estarías, pero—

-          ¿Ah, sí?-esa parte de la historia no la había imaginado. Yaiza dejó de sentirse tan asustada para volver a sentirse ofendida. ¿De verdad Sebastian formaba parte de todo? Él intentó aclararlo.

-          Me dijo que estarías, pero me mintió.-ella escuchaba atenta.- Me dijo que te había dicho que yo iba a venir, y que te parecía bien. Por eso vine.

-          A-a mí no me ha dicho nada…

-          Lo sé. Bueno, ahora lo sé.-volvieron a mantener un silencio incómodo, pues habían conseguido mantener un poco de conversación y ahora volvían a no tener argumentos que aportar.- Debí imaginarme que era mentira, pero bueno.

-          Da igual.-quitó importancia. Ahora sus pensamientos estaban repletos de odio hacia Kimi, y se negaba a ver el lado positivo de todo aquello. De tener a Sebastian de nuevo frente a ella.- Puedes quedarte. En el hotel, digo. Yo me voy a ir mañana.-él se extrañó.

-          ¿Irte? ¿Por qué?-se miraron fijamente, y ella buscaba responderle así.  A él no le gustó esa respuesta.- No te vayas.-se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al oírle decir eso, y pese a que quería exponer sus miles de motivos para irse, estuvo a punto de prometerle que se quedaría sólo porque él se lo pedía.- Intentemos… sacarle el lado bueno a esto.-Miró de reojo a la pared de al lado, indicando que se refería a Kimi.

-          ¿Cómo?-fue lo único que pudo decirle, porque si pronunciaba alguna palabra más iba a romper a llorar otra vez.

-          No lo sé.-fue sincero.- Empecemos por olvidar.

-          No soy yo la que tendría que hacerlo.-se pensó mucho cómo decir aquello. Desde el primer momento tenía claro que el que había congelado su relación había sido él, pese a que el error lo cometió ella. Había llegado a la conclusión de que el error que tantas comeduras de cabeza le había provocado no podía ser tan grave como para alargar una disputa como la que habían tenido ambos. Él cogió aire, asumiendo así su parte de culpa. Ella seguía paseando su mano por su brazo, pero él ahora llevaba sus manos a sus rodillas a la vez que se sentaba sobre los pies de la cama. Ella decidió imitarle. Estaban a punto de tener esa conversación que tanto habían deseado y que ahora sólo querían evitar. Yaiza no iba a hablar, era él el que tenía que comenzar. Y así lo hizo.

-          Me siento como un jodido imbécil.-que ella no le negase le indicó que iba por buen camino.- Mira, me jodió muchísimo lo tuyo con Hülk, muchísimo, pero me costó darme cuenta de que era por mi culpa y no por la tuya.-ella le miraba receptiva.- Confieso que no entiendo por qué lo hiciste. No te juzgo por ello, simplemente no lo entendí, y sigo sin hacerlo, porque si Lewis no llega a interrumpirnos aquella noche estaba seguro de que… bueno.-Ella perdió un momento el hilo de la conversación al oír el nombre de Lewis. Se atragantó con su propia saliva, y empezó a intentar camuflar sus pensamientos y recuerdos para que Sebastian no los viese.- Al fin y al cabo pensé que yo te… en fin, da igual. El caso es que me cabreé muchísimo, y luego me di cuenta de que si no hubiese perdido el tiempo contigo tal vez no habría pasado todo esto. Pero era tarde, y ya no sabía cómo narices solucionar el lío en el que me había metido.

-          Venir y hablar conmigo supongo que era un plan complicado…

-          ¿Habrías aceptado escucharme?-ella no contestó.- Después del numerito en el concierto, y de poner a Lewis en contra vuestra… ¿De verdad me habrías escuchado?

-          No.-ahora mismo no sabía si lo habría hecho. Intentaba ponerse en el lugar la antigua Yaiza, esa que sintió verdadera rabia por Sebastian cuando estuvo a punto de provocar una pelea física entre Lewis y Nico. Estaba casi segura de que no le habría escuchado, aunque por dentro se muriese de ganas.

-          No me atrevía ni a mirarte, y cada vez que pasabas por mi lado fingía que no estabas, y me sentía más imbécil.-pausó.- Y encima Kimi no paraba de insistir en que fuese a hablar contigo. Y yo insistiendo en que no. Y luego va y hace lo del barco, y ahora hace esto, y… No sé. Ya no sé qué hacer.

-          Ahora te estoy escuchando. Supongo que es un punto a favor ¿No?-sonrió de forma tímida, y él la imitó.

-          Sé que con pedirte perdón no basta.

-          Sé que con que lo haga yo tampoco.-finalmente ella aportó su parte de culpa, la cual él no dudó en aceptar. Pensaron que habían hablado suficiente durante esos minutos y decidieron no decir nada durante otros tantos. Yaiza seguía recorriendo su propio brazo y de vez en cuando miraba a Sebastian, como si quisiese certificar que el chico estaba allí con ella. Él por su parte seguía mirando a sus manos, que recorrían sus dedos como si fuesen un circuito. Inconscientemente, Yaiza volvió a acordarse de Lewis y de lo que pasó hacía unos días. Volvió a atragantarse al pensar en ello, y quiso volver a borrar ese recuerdo de su mente. No sabía qué hacer, y sentía que si Sebastian se enteraba de lo de Lewis todo se iba a echar a perder de nuevo. No tenía nada de qué arrepentirse, pero eso no quitaba que tuviese un miedo horrible a la situación.

-          Será mejor que busque mi habitación.

-          Supongo que será la de al lado.-le gustó que Sebastian empezase a hablar de nuevo, para poder así olvidar su pensamiento.- Si Kimi lo tenía planeado, las habrá cogido las tres juntas…

-          Supongo.-se levantó a los pocos segundos y ella hizo lo mismo. Se quedaron mirando sin saber qué decir otra vez y fue él de nuevo el que con gestos indicó que se iba.- Adiós…

-          Adiós.

Salió por la puerta del cuarto y se perdió por el pasillo. Bajó a recepción y tal y como Yaiza le había dicho, su habitación era la de al lado. Tras rellenar unos papeles subió de nuevo con su maleta, a la cual empezaba a tener manía, y entró por la puerta, dejándose caer sobre el colchón, mirando el techo como si este fuese interesante. Resopló aliviado. Al menos había dado un paso al frente.

Justo dos habitaciones más para allá, y una hora más tarde, la puerta de Kimi sonaba. El finlandés, que estaba en la terraza escuchando música, se percató del ruido de la puerta de forma sorprendente, y fue hacia ella acelerado, esperando que fuese alguno de los dos con los que había discutido. Hubiese preferido que el primero en visitarle fuese Sebastian, pero no negó que se alegraba de ver a Yaiza llamando a su puerta, aunque su cara siguiese mostrando más rabia que compasión. Dudó en si ofrecerla entrar o esperar que ella preguntase, y finalmente optó por intentar arreglar las cosas y ser el primero en hablar.

-          ¿Quieres…pasar?

-          Sí.-sin mucha emoción, pasó por el lado de Kimi y entró al cuarto. Se quedó de frente a la cama, y Kimi entendió que había algo que quería contarle.- Necesito hablar contigo.

-          ¿Ya no me odias?

-          El otro día me acosté con Lewis.-Sintió tanto shock al escucharla que estuvo a punto de caer redondo contra el suelo. De todas las cosas que se esperaba, esa no contaba en sus planes. Cogió aire sin dejar de mirar a la chica, que seguía mirando la cama esperando que él se sentase con ella a solucionar sus problemas. Notó que los ojos de Yaiza volvían a aguarse, y empezó a apresurarse en buscar algo que decir.

-          Bueno, con calma. Siéntate.-señaló la cama y la invitó a ocuparla. Ella le hizo caso mientras intentaba controlar su respiración.- A ver, cuén—

-          Y Seb acaba de venir a hablar conmigo queriendo arreglar las cosas.-A Kimi le explotaba la cabeza con tanta información que perjudicaba sus planes de intentar arreglar la situación.

-          Para el carro joder.-ella le miró mientras se mordía el labio tembloroso que estaba a punto de estallar en llanto junto a sus ojos.- No llores, eh, para.-ella negaba con la cabeza.- Yai, joder, controla…-dejó la palabra a medias s al ver que ella se lanzaba a su hombro a llorar. Dejó los ojos en blanco mientras hacía muecas y llevó su mano a su espalda para animarla. Al rato siguió hablando.- Yai… Venga.

-          Me quiero morir.

-          Todos queremos morirnos.-ironizaba.- Haz el favor de calmarte y cuéntame.

-          Fue el otro día, el domingo por la noche.-era difícil entenderla con tanto llanto.- Cuando me viste en el ascensor.

-          Si, cuando te...¿¡Follasteis en el ascensor?!-ella le pidió con la mano que bajase la voz, y él la hizo caso.- ¿Qué coño me estás contando?

-          N-no se lo digas a Seb, por favor.

-          ¿Cómo coño se te ocurre tirarte a Lewis en un puto ascensor? Eso es un sitio público joder. La gente entra ahí. ¡Yo entré ahí!-parecía realmente indignado, ella seguía pidiéndole que bajase la voz.

-          No se lo digas, p-por favor Kimi.

-          No se lo voy a decir, joder.-ahora se mostraba indignado por pensar que Yaiza pensaba que se lo diría a Sebastian.- Aunque es muy fuerte.-ella volvió a llorar.- ¡No, joder, para!-la retiró de él y la miró fijamente.- Como vuelvas a llorar te vas de aquí.-ella frunció el ceño e intentó contener las lágrimas desde ese instante.- A ver, ponme en situación ¿Cómo pasó?

\-          ¿Quieres que te lo cuente? ¿Con detalles?-preguntó extrañada. Él, que tenía una mano sobre el hombro de la chica, empezó a pedir que parase con la otra, muy alterado y con los ojos cerrados, evitando cualquier imagen que pudiese llegarle a la cabeza.

-          ¡No, no, no! ¡Para! ¡Olvida eso!-se dio en la cabeza.- ¡Joder, ahora me he imaginado a Lewis y a ti en un ascensor, que asco!

-          Gracias…-se ofendió.

-          No lo digo por ti, sino por él. O bueno por todo, sí, por ti también, maldita sea no saques esa imagen otra vez.

-          ¿E-entonces qué quieres que te cuente?-seguía sollozando.

-          Que cómo es que te has acostado con él.

-          No lo sé. Hicimos las paces hacía poco—

-          Lo sé, vino de fiesta con nosotros.-recordó.

-          Y bueno, n-no sé, yo me sentía muy bien con él, siempre lo he hecho, me gusta mucho estar con él. Y además ahora está tan guapo…-Kimi puso cara de asco.- No sé ¿Vale? Se lanzó y yo quería que se lanzase y pasó y ahora me como la cabeza y no sé qué hacer.

-          ¿Pero no te gustaba Seb?

-          ¡Claro que me gustaba Seb! Siempre lo ha hecho…

\-          Entonces…

-          ¡Oh, venga, Kimi! ¿A ti si te gusta Scarlett Johansson, y se enfada contigo, pero luego viene Megan Fox y se intenta liar contigo tú vas y le dices que no?

-          Esa imagen me gusta más, aunque dudo que sea una comparación apropiada visto como son ellos—

-          ¡Kimi!

-          ¡Joder! Qué quieres que te diga, no sé. Puedo entenderlo, que te acuestes con ese, pero yo que sé, después de la guerra que has dado con Seb…

-          A ti no te he dado guerra nunca.-él la juzgó con la mirada.- No sabes ni la mitad de lo que he sufrido estas semanas por su culpa, y por la de Lewis.

-          Pero ¿tanto te gusta Lewis?-ahora Kimi se ponía serio y mostraba verdadero interés en la historia.

-          No lo sé. Quiero decir, sí me gusta, claro que me gusta, lo que no sé es si tanto como Seb, menos que Seb, más que Seb… Ni siquiera si en el mismo sentido que Seb.

-          ¿Y Hülkenberg?-el otro en discordia. Yaiza tragó saliva otra vez.- Ese sí que está coladito por ti, vamos, se le nota. No tanto como Seb, he de decir.-rompió una lanza a favor de su amigo.- Y de Lewis no tengo ni idea. Paso bastante de él.

-          Prefiero no hablar de Nico.

-          ¿Por qué?-quiso culparle. Recordarle que por su culpa ahora las cosas con él estaban más tensas que nunca, pero Kimi la estaba escuchando, y no quiso desaprovechar eso.

-          Porque te he venido a hablar de Lewis. Y de Seb.

-          Y qué te ha dicho Seb.

-          Que no entiende por qué me acosté con Nico, que no me juzga -ironizó de la forma en la que interpretó las palabras del alemán.- pero que no lo entiende, y que se siente mal porque piensa que es su culpa y blablablá…

-          Vamos, lo mismo que me lleva diciendo a mí tres mil años.

-          ¿Por qué nunca me lo has dicho?-no le preguntó aquello de forma directa, sino que dejó que pasasen algunos segundos.

-          Me has pedido que no le diga a Seb lo de Lewis, y no lo voy a hacer. Por qué piensas que te diría algo que me ha dicho Seb.-sintió un golpe en el estómago y se preocupó por si había ofendido a Kimi, pero este no parecía estarlo al fin y al cabo.- Mira, Seb ha dado una paliza constante contigo. Dani también lo puede decir. Ya no era hablando, porque apenas ha hablado estas semanas, era en todo. Se comportaba raro, estaba insoportable, y siempre que pasabas tú por el lado se quedaba en Babia.-paró para que ella asimilase todo, y lo agradeció.- Si os llevé al barco aquella vez era porque pensé que el idiota se lanzaría, pero como digo es un idiota y no lo hizo, y tú encima ibas de gallito por la vida cabreada con todo el mundo.-le miró con furia pero a él le dio igual.- Y ahora más de lo mismo, encima que os reúno vais y me queréis matar entre los dos.

-          Al menos has conseguido que los dos queramos hacer algo juntos.

-          Preferiría que te le tirases a él en un ascensor, no me apetece la parte de que me matéis.-ella rió levemente y él la imitó.- Mira, entiendo que es una putada que te encuentres con él de sopetón, pero oye, yo te dije que esperases en el cuarto.

-          Pero iba a verle de todas formas.

-          Sí, pero podía ambientar la situación.

-          ¿Ambientar?

-          Sí, yendo a tu cuarto y diciendo que Seb había venido.

-          Qué original…

-          Bastante he hecho con traeros, la originalidad os la dejo a vosotros.-sacó su móvil del bolsillo, que empezó a vibrar, y vio que tenía un mensaje de Sebastian.- Es Seb, dice que quiere venir a hablar conmigo.-le empezó a contestar.

-          ¿Puedo quedarme?

-          Dudo que hable estando tú delante.

-          Puedo esconderme.-dijo entusiasmada. Kimi frunció el ceño dubitativo.

-          No.

-          Por favor. Necesito escucharle.

-          Pero si lo acabas de hacer.

-          No es eso, necesito ver qué dice de mí sin estar yo delante.

-          ¿Estás loca? Si se entera me estrella contra una curva en China, seguro—

-          No se va a enterar, yo me meto en el baño.-fue hacia él cuando oyó la puerta sonar, y empezó a susurrar, al igual que Kimi, que negaba con la mano.- Por favor.-Kimi se llevó las manos a la cabeza intentando pensar algo, pero no se le ocurrió, y Sebastian aporreaba la puerta deseoso de atravesarla.


	20. De vuelta

-          ¿Qué hacías?-preguntó interesado.

-          Vestirme.-lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-          ¿Vestirte?-entró.- ¿Qué hacías?-miró a la cama en busca de algo que le delatara.

-          Me había duchado, imbécil.-Sebastian hizo un gesto de sorpresa y decepción. Y a continuación volvió al suyo original.- ¿Ya no me odias?-desde el baño Yaiza se reía sin ruido, pues era lo mismo que le había dicho a ella.

-          He hablado con Yai.-ella volvió a reír al ver que él también ignoraba la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-          ¿Y bien?

-          Creo que me odia.

-          ¿Por?

-          No lo sé, la forma en la que me mira. Creo que la he liado pero bien.-Kimi miraba hacia el baño, suplicando que la chica no hiciese nada que la delatase.

-          Exageras.

-          ¿Por qué?

-          Te conozco, y exageras. Seguro que te ponía ojitos.

-          No.-Sebastian no tenía ganas de bromear, y Kimi intentó dejar su lado cómico al lado.

-          ¿Y qué vas a hacer? Para averiguarlo, digo.

-          No lo sé.-se dejó caer en la cama y puso cara de circunstancia.- ¿Ha estado aquí?

-          ¿Eh?-Kimi tembló.

-          Huele a ella.

-          No me seas moñas, por favor te lo pido.-Kimi aprovechó para desviar la atención de Sebastian, y Yaiza volvía a sonreír con timidez desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-          ¿Tú qué harías?

-          Preguntarle.

-          Repito la pregunta. ¿Tú qué harías que no implicase hablarle?

-          Tirarme por la ventana, acabo antes.-Sebastian dejó los ojos en blanco y Kimi protestó.- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Lo pones todo difícil.

-          Tengo miedo.-dijo al rato. Kimi esperaba más.- ¿Y si Lewis se adelanta?

-          ¿Eh?- era su comodín para cuando no sabía qué decir.

-          Sé que han hecho las paces, y sé que a Lewis le gusta mucho. Y él es más inteligente que yo, al menos no ha perdido tanto el tiempo con ella.

-          A lo mejor a ella no le gusta Lewis.-Sebastian achinó los ojos y miró a Kimi, juzgándole.- ¿Piensas que le gusta?

-          Claro que le gusta. A todas les gusta.-Kimi seguía sin entender ese afán hacia Lewis.- Encima la ha tratado mejor que yo.

-          ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-          Porque le ha perdonado. A mí no.-Yaiza se lastimaba desde el otro lado, pues se daba cuenta de que Sebastian se había llevado una opinión equivocada de aquella charla entre ambos, en parte provocada por su pésima capacidad de diálogo. Oyó a Sebastian resoplar, y es que el chico volvía a esconder su cabeza entre las piernas, buscando una escapatoria a aquella situación.- Me voy a volver loco.

-          Vamos a estar aquí varios días, ves poco a poco. Cuenta con que estaréis solos.

-          ¿Cómo?-esa parte no la conocía Sebastian, y Yaiza desde el baño acercó su oreja a la puerta tan interesada como él.

-          Mañana vienen mis amigos, como os he dicho, así que yo estaré con ellos, y vosotros pues… Lo que os dé la gana.- su amigo puso cara de querer matarle de nuevo, y Kimi se alejó un poco de su lado.- Oye que ahora no he hecho nada malo, no me mires así. Encima…

-          Vaya papelón que me has dado.

-          Al menos te doy algo, que tú lloriqueando por las esquinas poco hacías. Y ni siquiera me das las gracias.

-          Ella me odia.-insistía. Y cada vez que decía eso el corazón de Yaiza se paraba.

-          ¿Y eso impide que me des las gracias?

-          Eso impide todo.-se levantó de la cama, no le apetecía hablar más.- Nos vemos luego.

-          A dónde vas…

-          A ducharme, a ver si me ahogo.

-          Suerte.-se despidió de él y dejó que se marchase, una vez cerró la puerta, Kimi se giró hacia el baño, y de allí salió Yaiza sin muchas ganas de andar. Kimi alzó una ceja, esperando la reacción de la chica a la conversación que acababa de escuchar.

-          ¿Por qué piensa que le odio?

-          Sé lo mismo que tú. Vamos, que no lo sé.-ella se sentó de nuevo en el sitio donde había estado antes, y donde también había estado Sebastian. Kimi se sentó a su lado.

-          No le odio.-dijo enfatizando, queriendo dejar claro que lo último que hacía era odiarle.

-          Lo sé.

-          ¿Por qué es todo tan difícil?-Kimi negaba con una mueca, indicándola que no tenía una respuesta a esa pregunta. Puesto que ninguno hablaba, Yaiza se puso a pensar en todo aquello. En las palabras de Sebastian, en los pensamientos de Sebastian, en Lewis, en Nico… en todo a la vez. Sintió que le empezaba un dolor de cabeza horrible en la sien, y no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo. Al instante, recibió un pellizco de Kimi en el brazo que la sobresaltó.- ¿Q-qué haces?

-          Cada vez que llores te pellizcaré.

-          ¿P-por qué?

-          Para que no llores, porque te pasas el día llorando.-ella no supo que decir pues sabía que era cierto. Pero no era algo que pudiese controlar.

-          No tengo motivos para sonreír.

-          Estás en Miami, con Sebastian Vettel y con Kimi Raikkonen.-enfatizó su propio nombre, dándole más importancia que al de su amigo.- Estás intentando arreglar tu relación de moñeces con el primero, mientras que te comes la cabeza porque te has acostado con Lewis Hamilton. Mientras, Nico Hülkenberg se muere por tus huesos. Mira, no sé, pero yo creo que más de una querría estar donde estás tú. Sobre todo por estar aquí conmigo, lo otro es secundario.-ella rió y no pudo evitar sentir lástima por todo lo que había pensado de Kimi cada vez que pasaba algo fuera de lo normal. Sabía que en algún momento volvería a crucificarle, pero en ese momento veía en él más que un apoyo. Se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la puerta, y Kimi fue detrás de ella para despedirse.

-          ¿Te puedo dar un abrazo?

-          ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-se sorprendió Kimi.- Nunca lo haces.

-          Simplemente te abrazo, porque quiero abrazarte.

-          ¿Y por qué me lo preguntas ahora?

-          Porque quiero saber si tú quieres que te abrace.-él se sintió acorralado por un momento, y le pareció una pregunta tan cruel para él como acertada por parte de ella. Puso cara como de que se lo pensaba bastante, y ella sonreía de forma tonta. Sin alargarlo mucho, Kimi separó los brazos de su cuerpo y dejó que la chica le abrazase, y él la rodeó poco a poco con sus brazos, dejándola que se apoyase en él lo que necesitase.

-          Dais una guerra increíble.-rió ella. Se separó de él y se fue a su habitación.

Cada uno se quedó en su dormitorio durante el resto de la tarde, y cuando a los tres les entró la necesidad de comer, empezaron a ponerse nerviosos por el reencuentro. Yaiza estaba sentada en el lado de la cama, mordiéndose las uñas y mirando al armario esperando que este empezase a hablar diciéndole qué era recomendable ponerse aquella noche. Sebastian por su parte andaba de un lado a otro en la habitación, y llevaba el mismo vaquero pero se había cambiado de camiseta tras la ducha, pues ahora llevaba un polo azul oscuro. Andaba en círculos por el cuarto, y llegaba a cada zona del mismo como si fuese la primera vez que lo pisaba. Pensaba en lo que había hablado con ella y en su reacción, y también pensaba en lo que le había dicho Kimi. No sabía si tomarse en serio a su amigo y asumir que había exagerado en cuanto a lo que había entendido de Yaiza. Aun así fue el primero en salir del cuarto y fue hacia el hall, en donde esperó a que Kimi bajase antes.

El finlandés lo hizo cinco minutos después, y bajaba exactamente igual que como le había visto antes. Venía con una cara más calmada, después de que al menos los dos chicos hubiesen decidido perdonarle a su manera. Llegó a su amigo y alzó las cejas en forma de saludo, y Sebastian hizo exactamente lo mismo mientras seguía con sus manos en los bolsillos, como llevaba casi toda la tarde.

Yaiza no tardó mucho en bajar, pese a que debatió en si hacerlo o no. Llegó al final de la escalera y se quedó mirando desde allí a Sebastian, que la miraba desde el sofá sin saber si debía levantarse a esperarla o mantenerse sentado sin darle importancia. La chica fue hacia ellos, con un vaquero tirando a blanco y una camiseta negra que se unía tras su cuello. Llegó a los sofás y se movió un poco el pelo hacia delante, intentando taparse lo más posible, pretendiendo que así la viesen menos. Kimi la miró más tarde, pues como estaba con el teléfono no se daba cuenta de que la chica bajaba hacia ellos. Alzó las cejas y miró rápido a Sebastian para ver a reacción de su amigo al verla, y este estaba tan atónito como siempre. El alemán se había levantado nada más ver que Yaiza se acercaba a ellos, y fue un momento más que incómodo en el que no supo si tenía que saludarla o no. Ella se puso roja y entró en un bucle de tensión en el que suplicaba que Kimi hablase.

-          Vamos a cenar.-dijo finalmente el finlandés. Los chicos seguían mirándose y decidieron seguir a Kimi justo cuando este pasó por medio de ambos, cortando su conexión visual. Fueron al buffet y allí se sentaron en una mesa muy alejada del resto. La chica se sentó y Kimi se ofreció tanto a él como a Sebastian para traer la comida de los tres, con tal de que ambos se tranquilizasen un poco. Fueron a por los platos y los llevaron a la mesa. Sebastian se sentó justo frente a ella, y Kimi se puso entre medias de los dos, dejando el asiento frente a él vacío. Empezaron a comer, pero nadie acompañaba la velada con comentarios que amenizasen la tensión del momento. Yaiza fue la primera en acabar, pues no tenía mucha hambre y dejó los platos casi llenos.- ¿Ya has acabado?

-          Sí.-Sebastian tragó más de lo normal al oír su voz.- Es que no tengo mucha hambre.

-          Ah…-la chica esperó a que los dos acabasen, y sólo tardaron un poco más después de que Sebastian se levantase a por postre para ambos. Trajo dos trozos de tarta de queso, la misma que habían comido Yaiza y Kimi anteriormente. El finlandés ofreció un trozo a la chica, y esta aceptó dar sólo un bocado.- Podríamos ir al barco ahora.

-          ¿Ahora?-Sebastian se decidió a hablar sobre algo que no fuese comida.

-          Por la noche está mejor, todo más calmado.

-          Yo creo que iré a dormir…-se excusaba ella.

-          Tú vas a venir. No os he traído para que estéis así de gilipollas.-ninguno supo si era recomendable que Kimi les forzase de esa forma, pero al menos sintieron como que alguien había dado el paso que ellos no se atrevían. Se miraron y bajaron sus ojos hasta perderlos de nuevo en el mantel.- ¿Vamos?-les ofreció al levantarse, ellos no tuvieron más remedio que asentir. Su amigo se levantó más rápido que ella, y Yaiza fue andando tras ellos hasta el puerto. Por primera vez, Kimi se sentía incómodo con tanto silencio. Intentaba debatir si era buena idea, pero no sabía qué más hacer para que los chicos hablasen.

Llegaron al barco y Kimi fue a hablar de nuevo con el encargado, que era otro diferente al de horario de mañana. El señor permitió a Kimi subir al barco, y este fue hacia los dos chicos, que estaba frente al yate sin siquiera mirarse. Sebastian miraba al agua, y ella se sentaba en un tronco de madera que decoraba el muelle. Kimi les indicó que le siguiesen, y fue él el primero en subir al yate. Yaiza intentó evitarlo para que fuese Sebastian el primero, y así el finlandés pudiese ayudarla a subir, pero Kimi pareció hacerlo adrede y se fue hacia la proa sin mirar atrás, alegrándose de no haber bajado la rampa que facilitaría mucho más el acceso a su yate. Sebastian esperaba al lado de Yaiza a que ella subiese, por educación.

-          Necesito ayuda.-dijo ella, señalando que la escalera estaba demasiado alta. Él asintió, ofreciéndose entre señas a ayudarla. Ella se acercó a la escalera blanca y posó sus manos en el primer peldaño, y esperó a que Sebastian la ayudase. El chico la cogió por la cintura de la forma más sutil que pudo e intentó controlar sus nervios al tocar su piel, que se veía bajo la corta camiseta negra que llevaba puesta. Respiró con profundidad para no cometer ningún error y la alzó un poco en el aire, lo justo para que ella pudiese apoyar su pie en el barco y empezase a subir las escaleras. Llegó a la cubierta y a los pocos segundos el chico estaba con ella. Fueron a la proa, en donde Kimi encendía las luces mientras ponía en marcha el cacharro.

-          ¿No molestaremos?-Preguntó el alemán.- A la gente, digo.

-          Sólo serán dos minutos.-quitó el problema y en menos del tiempo que dijo el barco estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la orilla. Yaiza sintió un poco de pánico al alejarse tanto del muelle, pues le daba realmente miedo el mar y más de noche. A medida que Kimi iba parando el barco y ella veía el puerto más lejos, se fue echando hacia atrás desde la barandilla y se sentó en un sofá blanco de la propia cubierta, pegado al edificio central del mismo barco. Kimi ató la cuerda a un poste y se fue hacia la cabina, pese a que Sebastian intentaba retenerle. Se volvieron a quedar solos, y si bien Yaiza no se había dado cuenta pensando en lo horrible que era el océano, él no sabía qué hacer de nuevo. Optó por ir a su lado y sentarse, pues cuanto antes empezasen a hablar, antes acabarían.

-          Es bonito.-comentó mirando a las luces del puerto.

-          Tengo sentimientos contradictorios.-dijo con una risa nerviosa ella. Sebastian la miró.- Me da miedo el océano. Y de noche no es que parezca más apetecible que por la mañana.

-          A mí me encanta…-fue oírle decir que el mar le gustaba para que ella empezase a sentir menos miedo hacia él. Miraba al mismo sitio que Sebastian, el puerto lleno de luces. En el fondo la imagen le parecía encantadora, pero pensar en el agua que la separaba de la misma era lo que la llenaba de nervios. Miró a Sebastian, pues verle allí con la luz de la luna le tranquilizaba y le hacía sentir segura, aunque su presencia le provocase normalmente todo lo contrario. Se giró un poco hacia la cabina y vio que Kimi estaba sentado frente al panel de palancas tomando una cerveza. Se preguntó de dónde la habría sacado, pero no le apetecía hablar de un tema tan banal con Sebastian.

-          ¿Has estado alguna vez aquí? En Miami…

-          Una vez, no es el tipo de destino que más me gusta. Soy más de ciudades, o montañas.-no quería parecer pedante, y decidió dejar su respuesta en ese punto.

-          Yo también.-añadió. Ahora sí coincidían. Empezaba a hacer frío en el barco, y ella decidió encoger sus piernas sobre el sofá, abrazándose a ellas y apoyando su cara sobre las mismas, mirando al lado contrario del alemán. El chico la observó y pese a que no le veía la cara, sabía que era la persona más maravillosa que había visto. Quiso tocarla, para comprobar que era de verdad, pero sabía que eso sería la cosa más surrealista que jamás podría hacer.

\-          Estás muy guapa.-le dijo, y tragó saliva tras hacerlo, esperando haber llegado a mostrar serenidad antes de que ella se girase. Creyó conseguirlo cuando ella cambiaba el rumbo de su cara hacia él, pero no su pose. Ahora la luna reflejaba sobre ella, y él asumió que la serenidad se había vuelto a esfumar. Se preguntó el por qué le había dicho esa locura. Ella sonrió tímidamente, agradeciéndoselo. No podía aguantar callado con ella, no después de tanto tiempo, y pese a que sabía que olvidar lo pasado sería lo mejor, el hablar de las luces del puerto no iba a ser un tema que les ayudase a superarlo todo.- ¿Qué tal Sandra y Nico?

-          En Mónaco…-respondió después de sorprenderse por la pregunta.- Nico la ha llevado a pasar los días.

-          Ah, qué bien.-ambos asintieron.- ¿Y Hülk?…-Yaiza no fue la única en preguntarse si de verdad a Sebastian le interesaba Nico, pues el propio Sebastian no sabía si de verdad quería saberlo.

-          No lo sé, no me pude despedir de él. Pero supongo que bien.-a Sebastian le tranquilizó saber eso, y no sabía por qué, pero el hecho de que no se hubiesen despedido era algo que le parecía agradable de saber. Y se lanzó.

-          ¿Y Lewis?-Yaiza se estremeció, pues estaba claro que Sebastian no sabía lo que implicaba preguntarle por el inglés. De repente se olvidó del frío y volvió a bajar sus piernas, las cuales recorría con las manos por los muslos, como si se frotase en busca de una respuesta.

-          B-bien supongo, tampoco me despedí.-esa respuesta le gustó incluso más.

-          Todo bien con ellos ¿No?

-          S-sí…-no mentía, pero sentía que le ocultaba al alemán algo demasiado importante. Por ambos lados, pues no sólo lo de Lewis era relevante, sino que el hecho de que Nico no ocultase lo que sentía por ella era algo que también complicaba las cosas. Ella se sentía un poco molesta por el hecho de que Sebastian le preguntase por ellos, aunque otra parte de ella le decía que era un detalle.

-          ¿Cuánto hace que vuelves a hablar con… Lewis?- en el fondo no quería saber tantas cosas sobre él, pero Sebastian sentía la necesidad de ponerse al día con todo y ver el tiempo que había perdido.

-          Poco más de dos semanas…-fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Sabía que dos semanas al menos, pero no recordaba cuánto más, pues el tiempo en la Fórmula 1 era completamente diferente hacia su vida que el que vivía fuera.  Sebastian asintió tragando saliva, y se sintió más estúpido aún al saber todo lo que había perdido.- A él no le costó tanto hablarme.-él no agradeció oír eso, pues le complicaba aún más las cosas el saber el rencor que ella guardaba.

-          Ya te dije que fui un imbécil, por tanto tengo esa justificación.-se exculpaba. Pese a que le daba la razón, sentía lástima por él.

-          Si hubieses podido… ¿Cuándo me habrías vuelto a hablar?-le dio tiempo para responder.

-          Desde el momento en el que fuiste al box a hablar conmigo.-no esperaba algo tan cercano a los hechos, y eso la estremeció aún más.- Pero ya te he dicho, soy un imbécil.-no volvieron a hablar durante lo que quedó de estancia en el barco, y cuando Kimi salió, se llevó una desilusión al verles tan distantes.

Decidieron irse, y ahora Yaiza no dejó que Kimi se fuese sin ayudarla a bajar él. Llegaron al hotel y sin despedirse cada uno fue a su dormitorio, en donde se quedaron dormidos en el acto. A la mañana siguiente, Yaiza bajó a desayunar por su cuenta, y dio gracias de no ver a Sebastian por allí, porque el encontrarle e ignorarle hubiese sido un paso hacia atrás. Pero el chico estaba en su cuarto, y hacía un rato que había subido de tomar su desayuno. Kimi por su parte había ido al aeropuerto a buscar a sus amigos, que eran un total de seis, todos chicos. Llegaron al hotel los siete y los ruidos que causaron con sus voces por el pasillo hicieron saber tanto a Sebastian como Yaiza que todos iban a compartir planta. Como si estuviesen conectados, tanto el alemán como la chica se asomaron por la puerta para ver el alboroto que formaban los amigos de Kimi, que se repartían por las habitaciones mientras el anfitrión se reía. Yaiza sonreía de forma leve al ver al chico reír tanto, y sintió como que veía una parte suya que desconocía. Sebastian arqueaba las cejas asombrado al ver a tanta gente por allí. Yaiza se giró y le vio allí, y pese a todos, ambos alzaron las cejas mostrando la misma sorpresa ante todo lo que veían. Sebastian sonrió y ella igual. Kimi les vio y les llamó.

-          Os presento.-se giró a sus amigos, que ya sólo eran 3 pues el resto se había metido en sus cuartos.- Mierda, ya se han ido, bueno da igual. Charlie, Matt y Evan.-presentó a los tres chicos y Yaiza, que era la más cercana, no tuvo más remedio que acercarse a saludarles. Los chicos la dieron dos besos.

\-          Pero bueno, qué belleza.-dijo con un tono tonto el que parecía ser Evan, y Yaiza se puso colorada. Kimi rió y miró de reojo a Sebastian, que había fruncido el ceño asumiendo que Evan no le caía nada bien.- ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo te llamas?

-          B-bien. Yaiza, me llamo Yaiza.-dijo mientras el resto seguía saludándola.

-          ¿Ieisa?

-          Yaiza.-sentenció Sebastian, que aparecía por el lado pronunciando el nombre de la chica a la perfección. Ella sintió un poco más de cariño hacia el alemán, más del que le tenía, y sonrió por lo bajo mientras Evan daba la mano al chico.

-          ¡Encantado! Soy fan tuyo, después de este, claro.-señaló a Kimi con la mirada y este puso una mueca como asumiendo la obviedad. Sebastian fingió que le agradecía eso pero seguía mostrando un desprecio hacia él que provocaba una risa orgullosa en Kimi.

Fueron a comer todos juntos, y Sebastian y Yaiza se sentían más unidos debido a que el resto de personas les hacían sentir fuera de conversación cada dos por tres. Sebastian se acordaba de que eso era exactamente lo que Kimi le había dicho que tenía previsto, y tal vez por eso su amigo apenas se dirigía a ellos.

Llegaron a la mesa para comer, y si bien todos se fueron a por los platos, ellos dos no tuvieron más remedio que quedarse a guardar la mesa. Se sentaron y desde allí observaron a toda la tropa de Kimi, que parecían un grupo de adolescentes de vacaciones de fin de curso. Más de una vez tiraron algo al suelo debido a las risas, y Sebastian no podía evitar negar con la cabeza sin entender cómo podía estar rodeado de gente tan infantil, y su rostro de indignación ante todo provocaba en Yaiza pequeñas risas que la ayudaban a liberarse un poco frente a él.

-          Son tal para cual.-comentó él.

-          No sabía que Kimi fuese tan… Así en realidad.

-          Es peor. Ya le verás luego.-indicó.

Y fue luego cuando todo fue peor para la imagen del finlandés. Tras una tarde en la playa de Miami, en la cual Yaiza no se movió de la arena por su odio al agua salada, todos fueron a un local privado en el que habían organizado una fiesta. Yaiza fue la última en bajar al hall, en donde todos esperaban, y decidió que era culpa del tópico de que las mujeres tardan más en arreglarse.

Kimi había insistido en que tenía que venir arreglada, pues al ser una fiesta privada, no podía pasar gente con ropita de noche vulgar, como él mismo había catalogado. Ella sufrió más de lo normal para encontrar algo acorde a la situación, y decidió ponerse un vestido azul oscuro casi negro que tenía textura similar a purpurina oscura que no llegaba a relucir siempre. Se puso unos zapatos negros, un bolso de mano negro y se alisó el pelo. Se maquilló lo menos que pudo, pues no quería parecer lo que no debía, como ya le pasó una vez. Se pintó los ojos de negro, siendo estos los que más resaltarían, y sus labios de un color nude tirando a rosa que no llegaba a cambiar su propio color natural de boca. Aun así le daban un aspecto más carnoso y le parecía bonito.

Bajó las escaleras y vio a todo el grupo de amigos allí sentado en el sofá, apelotonados. Reían como por la mañana y sólo Sebastian estaba un poco alejado, observándola bajar las escaleras. Se puso a rezar a todos los dioses por no tropezarse y hacer el ridículo de su vida, y se alegró al llegar allí con total naturalidad. Sebastian la miraba sin saber qué decir, pues sólo le salían gritos ahogados. Ella le miraba como si quisiese que él dijese algo, pues era una necesidad que agradecería ver saciada después del esfuerzo en arreglarse. Sebastian pestañeaba y la miraba mientras gesticulaba sin palabras.

-          ¡Qué guapa!-volvió a decir Evan. Y Sebastian cerró sus ojos y se mordió el labio mostrando enfado. Ella sonrió al alemán por lo bajo y luego miró a Evan.

-          Gracias.-el chico hizo amago de ir hacia ella, pero Yaiza fue hacia el otro lado y animó a todos a salir de allí. Empezaba a sentirse más a gusto en esa situación.

Llegaron al local, que por fuera parecía de barrio pero que por dentro era claramente un sitio para no todos los bolsillos. El hecho de que Evan hubiese mostrado interés por Yaiza la animó a sentirse más segura de sí misma durante la noche. Al principio todos estaban sentados en una sala con sofás en donde hablaban a voces debido a la música. Ella decidió incluirse en las conversaciones del grupo de amigos, y a Kimi le pareció una decisión fantástica. Sebastian sin embargo se mantenía callado, deseando seguir su ejemplo para dejar de hacer el idiota.

Cuando se hubieron acabado las dos primeras copas, Evan se levantó junto a Patrick y Samuel, otros dos chicos amigos de Kimi, y antes de ir a la pista a bailar, el chico se acercó a Yaiza a proponerle salir con él al centro de la misma. Ella dudó bastante, pues odiaba bailar y ni siquiera sabía hacerlo, pero se sentía bien y visto que Sebastian apenas mostraba interés o capacidad dialéctica se levantó y aceptó la mano de Evan, que flotaba frente a ella.

Todos se levantaron a acompañarles, pero Sebastian se quedó mirando a Yaiza bailar con Evan desde el sofá. Sus ojos cada vez mostraban más furia, e intentaba averiguar si era por Evan o por sí mismo al no ser capaz de levantarse e ir a ella. Kimi se dejó caer al lado de su amigo, y bebiendo de una cerveza, miraba a la misma pareja bailando en la pista al ritmo de [_Rabiosa_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a5irTX82olg), de Shakira. Kimi se reía bastante al ver la escena, pues Yaiza parecía completamente liberada después de toda la tensión, y Evan la estaba animando más de lo que se esperaba. Fueron pasando las canciones, y sonó [_Get outta my way_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s5oM4YOdWAM), de Kylie Minogue.

-          Qué apropiada.-dijo el finlandés, captando la atención de Sebastian.- La canción, digo.-el chico prestó atención a la letra y empezó a negar con la cabeza ante la risa de su amigo. Yaiza parecía disfrutar con esa canción, pues bailaba con Evan mientras la cantaba con él, que parecía sabérsela también. La luz de la pista era bastante calmada y azulada, y el vestido de la chica finalmente tenía ese brillo casi de purpurina oscura rodeándola, lo que hacía que tuviese más protagonismo en la pista que el resto de personas. Algo que no ayudaba a Sebastian a quitar su mirada de ella.- Como no hagas nada te la quita, que Evan es muy listo.-Sebastian miró con furia a su amigo, suplicándole que dejase de provocarle de esa forma.- Pierdes el tiempo aquí sentado.

-          Allí tampoco haría gran cosa.

-          Hombre, estarías con ella, que viene a ser lo que quieres, pero eh, que no me meto. Al fin y al cabo con Evan se lo está pasando muy bien.-Sebastian volvió a girarse a su amigo y este se retiró por si el alemán intentaba pegarle.- Deja de mirarme así, es tu culpa.

-          Ya, ya sé que todo es mi puta culpa, pero no puedo hacer más de lo que hago.-negaba nervioso, como si se castigase por lo que decía.

-          Joder, tío, que es una chica, no un león, no te va a comer. A no ser que se lo pid—Sebastian dio un golpe fuerte en el brazo de Kimi y este le insultó en finlandés.- Normal que prefiera a Evan.

-          ¡Para con Evan, o me levanto y os doy a los dos!

-          Al menos te moverías. En serio, no te puede costar tanto hablar con ella.

-          Sí, lo hace.

-          ¿Pero por qué, joder? ¿Te hace sentir maripositas? ¿Suspiras con sólo mirarla?-se burlaba de la forma más cruel que podía, y Sebastian negaba con la cabeza.

-          Es peor que todo eso. Es sólo pensar en ella y me falta el aire.-Kimi volvía a negar.

-          No, moñeces no, por favor.

-          No son moñeces.-imitaba su tono.- Es tener sentimientos. Que tú no los tengas no significa que sean malos.-Sebastian daba la espalda a Kimi y así evitó ver a su amigo imitarle con gestos sin decir palabra, como si fuese un niño.

-          Para estar como tú prefiero no tenerlos. Me va bien así.

Sebastian ignoró durante un rato la presencia de Kimi a su lado. No quitaba la mirada de Yaiza y de cómo bailaba con Evan. Ahora sonaba la típica canción lenta que nadie conoce y que comienza a sonar cuando la pareja de la película llega a la pista de baile. Solo que ahora en esa pista la pareja estaba formada por Evan y Yaiza, y ese final de película no le gustaba ni un pelo a Sebastian, que negaba cada vez que ella sonreía a lo que el chico decía.  Se sentía tan inútil que volvió a pensar en irse de allí con tal de no verla. Se había muerto de ganas de poder mirarla sin temor, pero el hacerlo y verla con otro era casi peor que no saber nada de ella. Y lo peor es que sabía que a Yaiza no le interesaba Evan, y eso provocaba que Sebastian empezase a dudar si la chica lo hacía a posta por hacerle rabiar o por algún otro motivo.

Estaba apoyado hacia delante, sobre sus piernas separadas, y si se hubiese visto desde los ojos de otra persona se vería como un maniaco observador que empeoraba su gesto con cada nota musical. Kimi seguía a su lado bebiendo cerveza, pero había decidido ignorar a Sebastian para observar a sus otros amigos haciendo el bestia en la barra. Se reía. Era un contraste muy curioso del que Yaiza no tenía conocimiento, pues se movía sin saber por qué como si llevase bailando toda la vida. Y no por hacerlo bien, sino porque ni siquiera pensaba en que la estuviese mirando nadie.

Evan intentó más de una vez acercarse demasiado a ella, y Yaiza le evitaba dando vueltas como si formase parte de su baile inventado. La canción lenta que tanto irritaba a Sebastian provocó que ella no tuviese mucha escapatoria frente a Evan. Ella reconocía que el chico era bastante guapo, con ese pelo oscuro y ojos claro que hacían de su cara una combinación muy atractiva. Y sin embargo estaba deseando que la canción acabase para que él se soltase de su cintura. Una vez pasó volvió a bailar al ritmo de [_Timber,_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hHUbLv4ThOo) de Kesha. Nunca pensó que querría tanto oír esa canción, que por cierto le encantaba. A Evan le dio bastante igual el no haber conseguido acercarse a ella del todo durante la anterior canción, y siguió moviéndose lo más pegado a ella que pudo.

Sebastian ponía los ojos en blanco negando cada vez que el otro chico hacia un amago de llegar a la boca de Yaiza y cada vez que ella volvía a dar vueltas. Empezaba a impacientarse y una parte de él quería que Evan besase a Yaiza simplemente para ver cómo reaccionaba esta, pudiendo así aclarar del todo sus ideas y comprender qué narices hacía la chica.

En su mente no entraba que pudiese querer bailar. Simplemente bailar y divertirse. Se sentía egoísta y se odiaba por ello, pero llevaba odiándose mucho tiempo por otras cosas y el tenerla tan cerca y no poder estar con ella por su propia culpa le desesperaba. Pensaba que en el fondo se merecía eso, y estaba seguro de que el sofá le atraía hacia su tela para que no se levantase y perdiese detalle de aquel baile. Como si fuese un castigo.

Y el castigo acababa con él por todos lados. Se levantó de un impulso, aunque se quedó quieto justo en el acto, como si fuese ahora cuando su conciencia intentase hablarle. Pero no la hizo caso, y mientras empezaba a sonar [_Say it Right_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6JnGBs88sL0)de Nelly Furtado fue hacia la pareja que pretendía ponerle baile a la música.

-          ¿Te importa?-le dijo a Evan. Este se asustó al ver a Sebastian, tanto como Yaiza, que parecía haber olvidado que existía. Le miraba intrigada y Evan le miraba de arriba abajo como si quisiese negarle, pero el nombre del piloto se lo impidiese.

-          No, no…-se retiró y dejó que el chico se quedase con Yaiza, la cual dejó de moverse. Sebastian se puso frente a ella y se mordió el labio sin saber cómo explicarle el por qué había echado de allí a Evan. La canción seguía sonando, y ellos se miraban como si a su alrededor no hubiese nada, sólo un vacío que no eran capaz de llenar con nada más que con su mirada.

-          ¿Ya no bailas?-le preguntó a la chica, que fue a intentar contestar pero se quedó sin palabras, pues se ahogaron en su pecho. Negó despacio con la cabeza y se encogió un poco de hombros, sin saber qué quería decir con eso. Sebastian se acercó un poco a ella y se quedó a escasos centímetros. Yaiza notó que algo la agarraba con sutileza por las muñecas, y sintió que era el calor de las manos de Sebastian. No puso impedimentos a que el chico alzase sus brazos poco a poco hasta colocar las manos de ella tras su cuello. De hecho, le complació entrelazándolas. Él llevó las suyas a la cintura de la chica, que seguía mirándole sin pestañear y con la boca medio abierta, buscando aún las palabras que no había sido capaz de decirle. La canción seguía sonando, y Sebastian intentó que ambos se moviesen un poco. No bailaban, y simplemente permanecían así girando poco a poco.

Sólo se miraban, y aunque la canción seguía siendo la misma, a ellos les parecía que estaban pasando horas mientras que se observaban. Las palmas de las manos de Yaiza estaban pegadas al cuello de Sebastian, y esta se estremecía al sentir sus latidos a mil por hora, y se preguntó si él sería capaz de oír los suyos.

Le faltaba el aire, y sintió que se ahogaba cuando Sebastian pegó su frente a la suya y cerró los ojos. Ella le imitó sin poder controlar sus propios párpados. La voz de Nelly Furtado seguía decorando la escena, aunque ellos seguían sin oírla.

Sentía la respiración del chico, y su cuerpo empezaba a manejarse por sí solo, ignorando completamente cualquier orden que le dirigiese su dueña. Sebastian ladeó un poco la cabeza y ella sentía una sensación más que extraña recorriendo su cuerpo. Era como si él la besase, pero sin tocar los labios en ningún momento. Sin darle uso a su boca. Simplemente con su presencia era capaz de poseerla. Y ella tenía nulo control hasta de sus pensamientos. Sus manos bajaron por el cuello de Sebastian, pero no se movieron de allí. Se quedaron agarradas a él, y las del chico se separaron. Mientras una seguía en la cintura de Yaiza, la otra subía por su brazo hacia su rostro. El movimiento de cara de Sebastian y su nerviosismo hicieron que la de la chica se dirigiese hacia el suelo de forma sutil, y él la elevaba hacia el frente con su mano. Provocando que ella abriese los ojos de nuevo y le viese aún más cerca. Seguía con la boca entreabierta, ya no buscando palabras, sino buscando oxígeno para seguir viviendo. La mano de Seb retiraba el pelo de la cara de la chica poco a poco, y la sensación extraña que Yaiza sentía se multiplicaba.

Pero seguía sin ser capaz de controlar su propio ser y este le jugó una mala pasada. Se moría de ganas de besarle, de abrazarse a él y de olvidar lo que había pasado durante el último mes. Hacer como que todo era normal, hacer como que ellos habían estado durante esa pista de baile eternamente. Pero sus recuerdos eran más poderosos que sus deseos, y la imagen de Lewis besándola recorría cada punto de su mente.

Volvía a faltarle el aire, y volvía a sentir miedo de que Sebastian leyese su pensamiento. Lewis daba vueltas por su cabeza, y entraba a un ascensor con ella. Pulsaba un botón en el panel de control y a continuación empezaba a desvestirla. Y le recordaba tan cerca como estaba Sebastian en ese momento.

Fue un impulso lo que hizo que las manos de Yaiza se ayudasen del pecho de Sebastian para retirarse de él. De forma tan brusca que él se quedó estático. La chica empezó a negar y Sebastian pudo leer en sus labios un perdón que no sabía a qué se debía. Salió corriendo de allí sin poder evitar su llanto mientras _Say it Right_ llegaba a su fin y sus remordimientos entraban por la puerta grande.


	21. Empezar de nuevo

El avión era tan cómodo como el de la ida, pero esta vez las sensaciones eran muy diferentes. Nico dormía pero Sandra no podía pegar ojo. El haber arreglado de esa forma las cosas con el chico planteaba en ella un sinfín de dudas sobre el destino de su relación. “Sin presiones”, pensaba, e intentaba averiguar cómo mirar a Nico sin sentirse presionada por su propia conciencia.

No durmió en ningún minuto del vuelo, y cuando llegaron a China, sus ojos apenas se mantenían firmes. Nico había dormido como un niño, pero no se despertaba como tal, algo que era habitual en él. Estaba más sereno que nunca, como si hubiese decidido perder su inocencia de un día para otro. Tras frotarse los ojos para ver bien miró a Sandra y la sonrió.

-          ¿Has dormido?-la mueca de Sandra dejó a Nico que interpretase como quisiese esa respuesta, y él entendió que a lo mejor había descansado un poco, pero no suficiente. Aun así ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Se quitaron el cinturón cuando el piloto anunció que habían aterrizado, y al ratito estaban saliendo por el túnel rumbo a la terminal. Habían viajado con la ropa justa, y el contraste con el clima de aquel aeropuerto provocó que Sandra temiese coger un constipado. Nico sacó rápido una chaqueta de su maleta de mano y se la puso por encima, y el temblor de Sandra le impidió rechazarla, mientras que su cuerpo le agradecía no haberlo hecho.

Fueron hacia la calle después de encontrar a la persona que se encargaría de llevarles las maletas al hotel, y allí esperaron al coche que les acercaría hasta allí. El hotel volvía a ser compartido entre pilotos y prensa, y viendo lo grande que era, Sandra aseguraba que seguro que podrían venir unos cuantos equipos más si quisiesen.

La habitación de Sandra, y por tanto la de Yaiza estaba en la primera planta, y sin embargo la de Nico estaba en la tercera. Una vez hablaron con un mecánico de Mercedes que pasaba por allí y que se paró a ver a Nico descubrieron que la escudería compartía planta con Red Bull y con Toro Rosso, además de Lotus. Nico acompañó a Sandra a la primera planta, en la que sólo había personal de prensa o de la FIA, y allí esperó hasta que ella abrió su puerta. Tardó en hacerlo porque la tarjeta daba bastantes problemas, y se acordó de su amiga, que era incapaz de hacer esas cosas a la primera. Abrió la puerta y se giró para ver a Nico, que la miraba con media sonrisa.

-          Te veo luego.-se acercó a ella y la dio un beso, y ella quiso retenerle un rato más, pero fue tan corto que apenas pudo sentirlo del todo. Nico se marchó y ella entró al cuarto. Eran apenas las nueve de la mañana, pero tenía tanto sueño por no haber dormido que se quedó tumbada en la cama y no hubo forma de despertarla hasta la tarde, cuando el chico volvía a llamar para ir a dar una vuelta.- ¿Mejor?

-          Sí…-dijo ella aún adormilada. Se pegó una ducha rápida mientras el chico jugueteaba con el ordenador de Sandra, y esta apenas tardó diez minutos en salir completamente arreglada.

-          ¿No tendrás frío?-se preocupó al verla en tirantes, ella negó sin ganas. Aun así cogió una chaquetilla y la metió en su bolso antes de salir. También se acordó de coger su pase de trabajadora de la FIA.

Podrían haber pasado la tarde por los alrededores del hotel, pero decidieron ir a circuito para que Nico se lo enseñase a Sandra. Tardaron bastante, pues estaba alejado del hotel, y como aún no había autobuses personales tuvieron que coger un taxi.

Llegaron y Sandra pidió a Nico que le llevase hacia la FIA, pues quería coger los papeles para ver si necesitaban su ayuda durante el próximo día. Nico esperó a que la chica saliese, y lo hizo con un montón de carpetas llenas de papeles y una cara de pocos amigos. Él rió y agradeció ser piloto y no periodista, y también agradeció que la chica no intentase explicarle todo lo que suponían esas hojas que cargaba.

Recorrieron el paddock unas cuantas veces, y ambos agradecieron poder mantener una conversación tranquila sin pensamientos negativos. Nico no quería agobiar a Sandra, y se sentía culpable por su comportamiento, aunque a ella le encantase. El chico pensaba que habían sido sus actos o sus formas de ser lo que habían provocado que Sandra se agobiase, y decidió ir poco a poco con ella. Como si volviesen a empezar desde el principio y no se conociesen apenas de nada.

-          ¿Dónde te apetece cenar?

-          En Mercedes, pero no estáis instalados aún, así que elige tú.-Nico le dio la razón, pues ambos tenían una necesidad en el estómago que sólo parecía saciarse con el buffet de esa escudería. Se les acaban las opciones al descartar el hotel, que quedaba tan lejos que morirían de hambre de camino. Y el que Nico accediese a otro hospitality a comer no estaría bien visto, por lo que no les quedó otra que buscar algo por la zona cercana al circuito. Vieron muchos restaurantes que parecían interesantes, pero ninguno se amoldaba a las necesidades que tenían esa noche. Finalmente vieron uno bastante recatado y que estaba a medio llenar, por lo que entraron y se sentaron en una mesa sin muchos problemas. Si bien la cena fue bastante de su gusto, la conversación lo fue más. Sandra se soltó un poco y él bromeaba haciéndola reír. Ella disfrutaba como el primer día, y él sentía una extraña sensación ante aquello. Le gustaba verla así de nuevo, pero no sabía muy bien a qué se debía el cambio. Sentía que no había cambiado su forma de ser, pese a que había procurado darle espacios a la chica, y se preguntó si de verdad influía tanto el entorno en ella. Aprovechó que comía para fijarse en su alrededor, y comprobó que estaba en el restaurante más básico en el que había estado nunca. No le disgustaba, pero comenzó a comerse la cabeza comparando los lugares a donde había llevado a Sandra, entre ellos su propia casa, con aquellos sitios en los que ella se sentía más tranquila.

Salieron del restaurante cerca de las diez, y decidieron ir hacia el circuito para coger desde allí el taxi, pues era el único camino que conocían para salir de la zona de restauración. Tuvieron que esperar varios minutos hasta que uno apareció, y comprobaron que no eran los únicos esperando, ya que dos mecánicos de Ferrari paseaban por allí. Nico les conocía y se puso a hablar con ellos mientras esperaban los vehículos. Sandra no escuchaba muy atenta, pero por lo que pudo captar de la conversación, las cosas estaban peor que nunca en la escudería italiana.

Llegaron varios taxis y cada grupo de personas se metió en uno. Sandra y Nico fueron en el segundo, y pese a ello no se separaron del resto pues al fin y al cabo todos iban al mismo hotel. A la llegada al mismo, uno de los mecánicos de Ferrari que había hablado con Nico informó al chico sobre la llegada de los autobuses oficiales durante el día de mañana, y Nico le agradeció la información. Dentro del hall cada uno fue por su lado, y sólo la pareja seguía por allí danzando. Subieron por las escaleras hasta la primera planta, en donde Sandra fue hacia su habitación acompañada de Nico, que iba comentándole y poniéndole al día sobre Ferrari.

-          ¿De verdad se va a ir Domenicalli?

-          Según me ha dicho lo harán oficial mañana.-ella no salía de su asombro.

-          Dudo mucho que su marcha les haga un nuevo coche…

-          En Ferrari son muy raros… Y Montezemolo ya no te digo.-la chica abrió la puerta sin tantos problemas como la primera vez.- ¿Quieres que pase?-por lo general no habría hecho falta preguntar, pero en ese momento Nico prefirió que ella le diese permiso. Ella notó la novedad al oír la pregunta, y pese a que no dudó en responder que sí, se sintió molesta al ver que Nico se tomaba tantas molestias en hacerlo todo tan cuadriculado.

Entraron y pusieron la tele desde la cama. Se pasaron un rato haciendo zapping y comentando lo horribles que eran los programas en la televisión china. Nico bromeaba y exageraba cada comentario al ver algún canal, y ella se reía dándole la razón. Con momentos como ese se le pasaban las dudas.

Mientras Nico veía un programa que aparentemente era de cocina y mientras lo criticaba, Sandra cogió su ordenador para buscar alguna información sobre lo de Ferrari y Domenicalli, pero efectivamente, la web estaba vacía de información. Se sentía privilegiada al tener una noticia tan exclusiva de cara  a la sociedad, y pensó en escribir a Yaiza para decírselo. Y entonces se acordó de golpe, cerrando su portátil como una loca.

-          ¡Yaiza!-gritó, y Nico sin saber por qué miraba hacia los lados como si la buscase. La chica le dio un golpe en el brazo.- ¿¡Dónde está Yaiza?!-le resultaba increíble que ninguno se había acordado de ella en su llegada, cuando supuestamente la chica debería estar allí trabajando. Tampoco Samantha habló de su amiga cuando Sandra fue a por los papeles. Nadie había mencionado nada de Yaiza. Cogió su teléfono e intentó llamarla, pero no daba señal. Se levantó y fue hacia la puerta, y Nico fue tras ella. Llamó a la puerta de al lado, y allí no contestó nadie.

-          ¿Es esa su puerta?

-          No lo sé, pero no contesta nadie. ¡Yai!-la llamó, pero al otro lado no sonaba nada. Decidieron bajar a recepción y allí, tras esperar a que atendiesen a otras dos personas, Sandra pudo preguntar sobre el paradero de su amiga.

-          Tenemos entendido que se aloja a partir de mañana…-comunicó la mujer tras mucho insistirle Sandra en que le diese esa información confidencial.

-          ¿Pero ha estado aquí? Quiero decir, supuestamente debería estar aquí desde hace una semana.-la mujer la miraba atónita.

-          No sé nada…-¿Cómo iba a saberlo? se preguntaba Sandra. Pensó en llamar a Samantha, pero era muy tarde. Volvió a subir al pasillo de la primera planta y llamó a la misma puerta a la que había estado golpeando, que resultó ser la de su amiga según la mujer de la recepción.

-          ¡Yaiza!

-          Sandra, déjalo, te han dicho que no está.-Nico no entendía por qué seguía llamando.

-          Nico, no ha venido, no sé dónde está—

-          Estará bien.

-          ¿Y si no lo está?-él puso los ojos en blanco mientras que tiraba de Sandra, que intentaba escuchar la nada detrás de aquella puerta.

-          ¿Qué la ha podría haber pasado? Seguro que está con Lewis o con Hülk.-Sandra le miró.

-          Llámales.-él volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.- Llama a Lewis, yo llamaré a Hülk. Se fue hacia un lado y buscó el contacto del chico en su móvil.- ¡Hülk!

-          ¡Ey!-dijo él al otro lado del teléfono- ¿Qué tal?

-          Aquí, en China ya.

-          Vaya ¿Y eso?

-          Nico tenía que venir.-oyó que el otro Nico comentaba algo al otro lado del teléfono pero Sandra le interrumpió.- Oye, está Yai contigo ¿Verdad?

-          ¿Yai?... No ¿Por?-ella tragó saliva.

-          No, es que…Supuestamente debería estar en China desde hace una semana, pero en el hotel no está.

-          Tal vez está en otro hotel. ¿No has hablado con ella?

-          La he intentado llamar ahora, pero no da señal.-en parte se sintió aliviada al ver que no era la única preocupada, pues sentía a Nico nervioso al otro lado del teléfono. Por otro lado, el que él también se preocupase no podía significar nada bueno.

-          ¿No tienes idea de dónde puede estar?-Sandra miró al Nico que hablaba al teléfono a su lado, que le negaba con la cabeza con una mueca.

-          No… Nico ha llamado a Lewis y con él no está.-se hizo un pequeño silencio.- Probaré con Jenson.

-          Estaré allí cerca de las diez, así que te doy un toque ¿Vale?

-          Vale.

-          Avísame si te enteras de algo, o cuando hables con Jenson. Por favor.

-          Sí, sí. Adiós.

Colgó y fue hacia el otro Nico, que seguía hablando por teléfono con Lewis. El alemán no hablaba, simplemente asentía como si intentase entender una larga historia. A Sandra le animó eso, pues pensó que tal vez Lewis sabía dónde estaba y le estaba informando a su amigo sobre su paradero, pero sólo eran fantasías. Nico colgó.

-          No tiene ni idea.

-          ¿Y qué narices te contaba?-dijo indignada.

-          Oh, nada, cosas de trabajo.-se indignó más.

-          ¿Yai no aparece y os ponéis a hablar de trabajo?

-          Sandra, relájate, no la ha pasado nada, a lo mejor está en otro hotel, o se ha ido de vacaciones ella sola. Es mayorcita.

-          Ni siquiera nos ha avisado.

-          No somos sus padres.-intentaba darle cordura a la locura que empezaba a poseer a la chica. No le hizo caso y llamó a Jenson. El inglés se mostró tan calmado como Nico, y prefirió estar hablando con el Nico de Force India, que al menos la comprendía.

-          Nada, que tampoco sabe nada.

-          Venga, vayamos al cuarto.-intentó tirar de ella, pero Sandra volvía a colgarse del teléfono llamando a su amiga, la cual no contestaba.

-          Joder.-lo dijo en su lengua natal, y Nico aprovechó para hacerla reír.

-          No digas palabrotas.-usó el castellano, y ella se asombró pues el hablar siempre en inglés con él le hizo olvidar esa faceta suya.

Decidió dejarse llevar por la tranquilidad de Nico y entró con él al cuarto. Volvieron a tirarse sobre la cama y volvieron a repetir la escena. Nico volvía a mirar con indignación la televisión china mientras Sandra buscaba cosas en Internet. Al poco rato, ella notó que la cabeza de Nico se apoyaba en su abdomen, y alzó la mirada para ver si el chico dormía, pero simplemente miraba su teléfono. Rió un poco, sin producir ruido, y le dejó que se quedase ahí. Sin embargo tampoco permaneció mucho tiempo.

A los segundos, se incorporó y se colocó al lado de ella para mirar junto a Sandra la pantalla de ordenador. La chica, que hablaba por redes sociales, minimizó la ventana para que su chico no leyese nada, y le puso una mueca de protesta por ser tan cotilla. Él intentó abrir lo que había cerrado pero la chica tapaba el teclado para que no pudiese tocarlo. “ _Para_ ”, le decía entre risas, pero él insistía. Finalmente se rindió cuando Sandra bajó la tapa del portátil, impidiéndole así ver siquiera el fondo de pantalla. Puso un gesto de superioridad, de poder sobre Nico, y él alzó una ceja indignado. Ella se agachó con el brazo al lado de la cama para dejar el portátil sobre el suelo, y se tuvo que sujetar al respaldo al sentir los labios de Nico en su cuello.

Así, de repente, el chico estaba totalmente pegado a ella dándole besos en su cuello, sin saber a cuento de qué. Al principio se reía por las cosquillas, y él acompañaba sus risas con ruidos que la mandaban callar.

Le apetecía tanto besarla y dejar a un lado el fin de semana que le pareció el momento oportuno para hacerlo. Fue subiendo por su cuello hasta juntar sus labios con los de ella, y Sandra dejó que la besase mientras movía sus dedos por su rubia cabellera. En el fondo también agradecía ese cambio de guion, y le pareció un gran plan que Nico empezase a besar todo su cuello y su rostro de poco a poco.

-          ¿Qué…no me…dejabas ver?-decía entre besos.

-          Nada…-en realidad sólo era la pantalla de inicio a Facebook, pero le gustaba hacerle rabiar.

-          Venga…dímelo…

-          No era nada.-se reía. Ella mantenía su espalda pegada al respaldo de la cama, y era él el que se movía por delante de ella dándole besos. Estaba colocado justo a su lado, y tenía total libertad de espacio para moverse por donde quisiese. Bajó su boca hacia su pecho y comenzó a dar besos por todos lados. La camiseta de tirantes de la chica facilitaba el trabajo, y el permiso que daba ella al no oponerse, también. Sonreía al ver a Nico, pero tuvo que dejar de hacerlo cuando él llevó sus labios a los de ella y volvió a besarla. Era como si la presionase para confesarse, pero a la vez la impedía pronunciar palabra. Ella recorría su pelo con sus manos a la vez que le correspondía, y él decidió acariciar su pecho con la mano izquierda, mientras se apoyaba al lado de ella sobre la derecha. Lo hacía despacio, con mucha delicadeza, tanta que Sandra se encogía cada dos por tres. Metió la mano por debajo de su camiseta, y ahí el tacto de ambas pieles provocó una sensación aún más agradable. Los besos no cesaban, al igual que los movimientos de la mano de Nico, que ahora recorría su abdomen con la yema de los dedos, haciéndole pequeñas cosquillas a la chica, que paraba de besarle unas milésimas para sonreír y provocar en él la misma reacción. Siguió bajando la mano y la introdujo por el pantalón de la chica. Empezó a masajear su clítoris por encima de la ropa interior, y ella perdió las fuerzas para seguir sonriendo. Se dejaba dar besos cortos por la comisura de los labios y por los lados de la cara, y mientras que el rostro de Nico se movía de forma lenta por el suyo, su mano iba a una velocidad incontrolada. La chica llegó a dudar en si llevaba o no la ropa puesta, pues la sensación era total, pero cuando él paró para introducir la mano entre prenda y piel, entonces descubrió que aquello no había sido nada en comparación con lo que sentía ahora.

Hacía tiempo que había desistido en el intento de aguantar sus gemidos, y el hecho de que él ahora la besase por el lado izquierdo de su cuello la animaba a hacerlo cada vez más alto. Nico dejó de masajearla para introducir sus dos dedos en ella, y empezó a mover la mano de un lado a otro, primero en círculos y luego en línea recta. Ella ya ni siquiera intentaba responder a sus besos, pues se sentía sumisa en todos los sentidos. Nico acompañó el movimiento de dentro a fuera de sus dos dedos con el de su pulgar, que masajeaba a la vez de nuevo el clítoris de Sandra.

La chica no sabía cómo colocarse, y aquello era mejor que muchas cosas que había experimentado. El placer era duradero, y cada vez que Nico movía su mano, era como si fuese una experiencia completamente nueva. Se fue dejando caer y escurriendo hacia el plano del colchón, y él acompañó su movimiento irguiéndose un poco más.  Ella estaba completamente tumbada, y elevaba su torso hacia arriba, separándolo del edredón, debido a la sensación que le provocaba la acción de Nico. Él la observaba de rodillas sobre el colchón, moviendo su mano en su entrepierna sin perder detalle de su rostro. Llegó a pensar que él estaba más excitado que ella, pues aseguraba que el hecho de verla así era más satisfactorio que cualquier otra cosa.

Liberó su mano de su entrepierna y llevó ambas a la cremallera de pantalón de la chica. La bajó y tiró de él, dejándolo enrollado en los tobillos de la chica, que permanecía tumbada. Nico se movía de rodillas por la cama, y después de retirar el edredón hacia el final de la cama, se ayudó de sus manos para girar un poco la cintura de Sandra hacia él. Se alejó de su cuerpo lo suficiente para tumbarse hacia delante sobre sus rodillas y dejar su cabeza entre los muslos de Sandra, que no sabía qué era lo siguiente hasta que notó la lengua de Nico jugar con ella. Como un acto reflejo, llevó sus manos a su cabeza y empezó a tirarle poco a poco del pelo. Le manejaba como a una marioneta, y él se guiaba por los tirones de la chica para saber que lo estaba haciendo más que bien.

Le impresionó hasta límites insospechados la variedad de movimientos que el chico podía llegar a tener, pues no le hizo falta llegar a más en el acto sexual para conseguir sentir el orgasmo. Una vez ella hubo expulsado todo el aire de su cuerpo, Nico empezó a besar en línea recta su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus labios, a los cual devoró sin preocuparse en si ella tenía fuerzas para superarlo. Se colocó sobre ella apoyado sobre sus piernas, que la rodeaban, y siguió besándola mientras ella recorría su cuello con sus manos. No supo si fue por la postura, pero una ráfaga de aire pasó por su nuca y de repente sintió frío. No le molestó pero se echó hacia atrás para tirar del edredón y echarlo por encima de ambos. Ella no había sentido frío, pero la sensación de estar arropada tanto por las sábanas como por el propio Nico aumentó su grado de satisfacción, y a la mañana siguiente no recordaba cuándo se quedó dormida.


	22. Empezar de nuevo, segunda parte

No supo cómo consiguió llegar hasta el hotel, pues no recordaba nada del camino, pero una vez estuvo allí, no dudó en irse a su habitación sin pararse a escuchar la voz que le llamaba. Sebastian insistía en que parase, y le pedía un sinfín de cosas más que ella se negaba a escuchar. Estaba segura de que si el chico hubiese querido, la habría detenido en cualquier instante, pues era más rápido y más fuerte que ella, pero demostraba necesitar que ella quisiese. Sin embargo la paciencia se le acababa, y la adelantó mientras intentaba acercarse al ascensor. Ella lo pulsó intentando esquivarle, pero él cogió su mano justo después.

-          Yai, por favor.-ella le miraba con los ojos llorosos, y negaba con la cabeza hasta a su propio nombre. Él no sabía qué hacer.- Yai, qué pasa, qué he hecho mal ahora.

-          Déjame, por favor.-el ascensor había llegado, y ella quería esconderse en él. No le miraba, pese a que él no retiraba su vista de su rostro. Soltó su mano, liberándola así, y ella fue hacia el ascensor, y pulsó su planta. Pero no estaba dispuesto a perderla de nuevo, así que se coló en el compartimento antes de que se cerrasen las puertas, y una vez dentro, pulsó el botón de parada. Ella se llevó la mano a la boca para enmudecer su llanto y se giró para darle la espalda.

-          Necesito que hablemos.-ella no quería mirarle, pero él tiraba de su mano con suavidad para ponerla frente a él. Yaiza mordía su labio, evitando decir algo que no debiese, pero la situación y el lugar en el que estaban le traían recuerdos inapropiados.- No puedo pasar un día más sin aclararlo.-agachó su cabeza para evitar la tentación de mirarle, y el que él apoyase sus dedos bajo su barbilla para levantarla de nuevo. Ella accedió a elevar su rostro pero llevó su mano a la de Sebastian y la retiró de su cara. No quería sentirle.

-          No quiero estar aquí.-le pidió que le sacase del ascensor, pues se estaba volviendo loca allí dentro. Él tuvo miedo de pulsar el botón que lo activaba y verla marchar en la siguiente planta, pero llegaron al destino y ella salió sin prisa, quedándose fuera, esperando a Sebastian. Ambos se quedaron allí, ella mirando al suelo y él observándola. El ascensor se cerró porque parecía que alguien le llamaba, y a ninguno les molestó el ruido de la maquina subiendo y bajando. La miraba, como si quisiese entender todos sus problemas con esa simple imagen. Y ella se tapaba la boca con la mano sin mucha intención, mientras esta se mantenía apoyada sobre su otro brazo.

-          Lo siento.-ella le miró de reojo y suspiró.- Todo. Desde el primer día hasta el último, incluido el tener aquí ahora mismo escuchándome. Lo siento de verdad.

-          Seb—

-          No, en serio.-pese a que se moría de ganas por oírla hablar, decidió interrumpirla y continuar su monólogo.- Soy un inútil, siempre lo he sido en estas cosas.-Yaiza se giraba para no mirar a Sebastian. Deseaba gritarle que no era su culpa, que ahora todo estaba siendo culpa de ella, que había vuelto a cometer algo que no sabía en realidad si era un error. Escuchaba el debate interno que mantenían su ángel y su demonio, que tenían más fuerza que su persona. El de blanco le regañaba por haberse acostado con Lewis, le repetía una y otra vez que mirase al chico que tenía en frente, que le suplicase perdón por algo que él no sabía que había ocurrido. Y el de rojo se reía y disfrutaba con todo. Se reía de Yaiza, y de Sebastian, se reía porque animaba a Yaiza a seguir así. Yaiza se llevaba las manos a la cabeza por la zona de sus oídos. Quería dejar de oírles, quería ignorar a todo el mundo, y Sebastian seguía hablando sabiendo que ella no le escuchaba, y se moría de ganas por hacer que dejase de llorar.- Yai.-cogió sus manos y las retiró de su cabeza, y vio en ella una angustia con la que ninguno sabía cómo lidiar.-Yai, qué te pasa…-empezaba a preguntarse si de verdad estaba así por él, pues por más vueltas que le daba, no recordaba haber hecho nada que pudiese provocar tal estado. Se contagiaba del nerviosismo de la chica, que le miraba con los ojos inundados en lágrimas. Sebastian no ejercía fuerza sobre las muñecas de la chica, de hecho intentaba acariciarlas para transmitirle calma, pero ella se sentía presionada en todos los sentidos.

-          No puedo…-le dijo, mientras intentaba soltarse de sus manos. Una vez lo hubo hecho negó con la cabeza y se fue del lado del chico, que se quedó mirando a Yaiza marchar hasta que entró por la puerta del dormitorio, desapareciendo tras ella.

A la mañana siguiente, Sebastian, que apenas había dormido, fue al cuarto de Kimi, y tras mucho insistir golpeando la puerta, el finlandés abrió con cara de dolor de cabeza. Resopló al ver el rostro de su amigo, y apoyó su frente con los ojos cerrados sobre el marco de la puerta, en donde se quedó varios segundos debido al tacto frío que esta tenía y que tanto calmaba su dolor de cabeza. No le hizo falta preguntar si podía entrar, pues Kimi se retiró del hueco para que Sebastian pasase. Si bien Sebastian llevaba una chaqueta de sudadera entre abierta, Kimi ni siquiera llevaba más ropa que el pantalón del pijama. El alemán se sentó en la butaca que había frente a la cama, y Kimi se sentó en los pies de la misma y se inclinó hacia delante, alejando su espalda del cómodo colchón en el que le gustaría estar metido.

-          Qué ha pasado…-preguntó Kimi mientras se restregaba los ojos para despertarse. Lo hizo con voz de susurro, pues el sonido de sus palabras retumbaban en su cabeza y le aumentaban el dolor. Sebastian tenía la mirada perdida, y negaba con media sonrisa irónica que mostraba un estado de rendición que a Kimi no le gustó.- ¿Tan mal ha ido?

-          Ni siquiera sé qué le pasa.-Kimi era ahora el que alejaba la mirada hacia un punto muerto, pues era el único que tenía conocimiento pleno de lo que le pasaba a la chica. Sintió dolor en el pecho al ver a su amigo así, que empezaba a ejercer un control extremo sobre su cuerpo para no llorar, algo que se le dio bastante bien. Kimi se moría de ganas de contarle lo que sabía, de darle la información que él necesitaba para poder actuar de una forma u otra, pero pensó en cómo estaría Yaiza en ese momento, y lo último que quería era hacerla sentir aún peor.

-          Tiene que ser complicado. Todo esto, me refiero, piensa que habéis estado mucho tiempo sin hablar.

-          Kimi, ni siquiera quería mirarme. Estaba a su lado y parecía que me tenía miedo.-Kimi quería decirle que no era así, que a quien de verdad temía era a ella misma, pero no podía hacerle saber que tenía tanto conocimiento sobre Yaiza. Se mordía un labio para controlar sus ganas de hablar.

-          Dale un poco de tiempo.

-          Sólo pido que me hable, no estoy pidiendo más ¿Sabes? Que me hable aunque sea para mandarme a la mierda y para decirme que no quiere saber nada de mí.-Agachó su cabeza entre las piernas y recorrió su pelo con sus propias manos, intentando alejar sus pensamientos.- ¿Tan mal lo he hecho? ¿Es normal que me odie tanto?

-          No te odia. Lo sabes…-su amigo negaba.- Seb, deja que sea ella la que dé el paso. Ella ya te ha escuchado.-Sebastian fue a negar.- Que no te conteste no significa que no te escuche. Sabe lo que sientes, y cómo te sientes ¿Vale? Ahora sólo necesita tiempo para asimilarlo. No la presiones, y no te presiones, anda.-Kimi se levantó y se quedó al lado de Sebastian, que seguía hundiendo su cabeza entre sus extremidades. Su amigo llevó su mano a su cabeza y movió un poco el pelo para consolarle. Se retiró de él y fue hacia el baño, dejando a Sebastian solo para poder tranquilizarse. Salió ya vestido.- ¿Vamos a desayunar?

-          No me apetece comer.

-          Entonces quédate aquí.-le invitó. Sebastian no respondió y Kimi lo tomó como que lo aceptaba. Kimi salió del cuarto y cuando fue a girar hacia la derecha para ir a las escaleras, se giró hacia su izquierda, y pensó unos segundos si sería apropiado hacerlo. Dando por hecho que sí, llamó a la puerta de Yaiza, que no abría. Sabía que la chica no habría salido del cuarto, y tampoco quería repetir la llamada a la puerta porque desde su habitación Sebastian podría oírlo. Cogió el móvil y whatsappeó a Yaiza. “Ábreme”, le dijo. Y al poco rato Kimi sintió que la chica estaba al otro lado de la puerta.- Abre, Yai.-le repitió, y ella abrió un poco la puerta. Esta se quedó medio entornada, dándole a entender a Kimi que tendría que empujarla él mismo. Así lo hizo y la cerró tras de él. Yaiza se había sentado en la misma butaca en la que Sebastian estaba en el cuarto de al lado, solo que ella la había colocado frente al ventanal de la terraza, y miraba a través de ella a la playa de Miami, mientras se abrazaba a sus propias piernas. Kimi se sentó en la esquina de la cama más cercana a la chica. La luz del sol provocaba que a Kimi le doliese aún más la cabeza por la resaca, y esta le impedía pensar qué decir.- Seb está muy preocupado…-dijo con el mismo tono entre susurros que antes. La chica seguía mirando la playa de Miami.- Yai.-la llamada de atención de Kimi hizo que la chica girase poco a poco su cabeza hacia él. Kimi comprobó que ella tampoco había conseguido dormir en toda la noche, pues sus ojos estaban rojos, al igual que su cara. Era capaz de entender sus pensamientos con sólo mirarla. Sabía que se sentía sucia, que sentía que había traicionado a Sebastian pese a no tener nada con él. Sabía que tenía un montón de dudas rondando por su cabeza. Que pensaba en Lewis sin poder evitarlo. Kimi cogió aire mientras la seguía mirando. Se arrepintió por encima de todo de haberles llevado a Miami a los dos, y el pensar en todo aquello le provocaba mayor dolor de cabeza. Llevó su mano a su sien y masajeó un poco en círculos para intentar calmar el dolor, pero este no se iba. La chica ahora había perdido su mirada en la figura de Kimi, que se podía levantar e irse sin que ella se diese cuenta. Pensó en alguna forma para animarla, aunque fuese unos segundos. Y tristemente no se le ocurría nada por culpa de la resaca. Estaba frente a ella con una de sus piernas doblada bajo la otra, y miraba como los ojos de la chica se perdían aún más. Adelantó hacia ella una de sus manos, ofreciéndosela, y ella volvió a mirarle. A los segundos posó su mano sobre la de Kimi, y él la agarró con fuerza. Tiró de ella con suavidad para animarla a levantarse, y ella se dejó sin mucho impedimento. Kimi se echó hacia un lado en la cama y la dejó sentarse a su lado, y a continuación la abrazó por los hombros, dejando que Yaiza apoyase su cabeza sobre los suyos.

Kimi se moría de hambre y de sueño, y quería amputarse la cabeza por el dolor que sentía en ella, pero decidió quedarse allí hasta que Yaiza quisiese tomar partido por moverse. Kimi sabía que estaba llorando, porque sentía que su camiseta se humedecía, pero las pocas fuerzas de la chica impedían que fuese un llanto sonoro. Esta vez ignoró pellizcarla. Su cuerpo estaba muerto, y sólo sus ojos se mantenían con vida expulsando lágrimas. Ella ni siquiera se inmutaba. Finalmente se decidió incorporar al lado de Kimi, y con una mano se secó las lágrimas de su ojo izquierdo. Miró a Kimi con una sonrisa muy forzada, y negó un poco con la cabeza. Él secó el resto de lágrimas del rostro de la chica.

-          No te sientas mal, venga.-la animaba, y ella suspiraba.- Es normal que dudes tanto, pero no te culpes.-la chica negaba con la cabeza sin muchas ganas. Ella hizo amago de intentar hablar, pero él la hizo parar con un gesto, y Yaiza lo agradeció.- No es a mí a quien tienes que hablar. Aclara las cosas contigo misma, tarda lo que tengas que tardar, pero luego habla con él.-Miraba a Kimi con los ojos llenos de presión por aguantar las lágrimas. Le observaba y sabía que pasase lo que pasase nunca podría llegar a odiarle, pese a todas las cosas que habían pasado.

-          ¿P-por qué te preocupa tanto todo esto?-la voz de Yaiza estaba tan rota que incluso Kimi pensó que se encontraba a la perfección al compararse con ella.

-          No me gusta que mis amigos lo pasen mal.-ella tuvo que hacer mucho más esfuerzo para no llorar al oír eso, y sin embargo él se mantenía con ese rostro intacto. Seguía mirándole sin ser capaz de hablarle, y el que él la denominase finalmente amiga no ayudaba.

-          ¿Puedo abrazarte?-él hizo un ruido que pareció una risa ahogada, y puso una mueca y negó varias veces.

-          Sí.-ella fue a él, lentamente, y le abrazó.

Los días pasaron y Kimi no fue capaz de unirles a los dos en ningún momento. Desayunaba con Sebastian, que apenas habló en lo que quedaba de vacaciones, y cenaba con Yaiza, que mostraba dificultades para tomar bocado de todo lo que Kimi llevaba a la mesa. Las comidas las pasaba solo, pues Sebastian se iba fuera del hotel y Yaiza ni siquiera bajaba de la habitación. Las horas entre comidas las pasaba en el barco o paseando. Que sus amigos se fuesen el día siguiente de la fiesta no le vino nada bien, pues pasó unos días bastante aburridos. Sebastian fue alguna vez que otra a pasar las horas con él al barco, pero por más que intentaba sacarle conversación o alguna risa, Sebastian apenas mostraba interés. Se reía de vez en cuando por complacerle, pues se culpaba también por arruinar el viaje a Miami de su amigo, pero Kimi no aceptaba ese tipo de risa como algo bueno.

El domingo por la tarde, Kimi se estaba vistiendo tras una ducha para bajar a cenar, y Sebastian llamó a su puerta para ofrecerse a acompañarle. Kimi mantuvo el silencio unos segundos, pues las cenas las pasaba con la chica del otro lado del cuarto. Pensó en volver a jugársela a sus amigos y reunirles sin decirles nada, pero pensó que sería mejor informarles esta vez. Le dijo a Sebastian que no iba a cenar solo, y el alemán se mostró un poco distante a la idea de cenar con ella. No porque no quisiese, sino porque repetía una y otra vez que ella no querría ni verle. Kimi aceptó la labor de convencerla, y fue al cuarto de la chica. Esta abrió sorprendida, pues aún quedaba un rato para bajar a cenar, y una vez Kimi hubo pasado dentro, empezó a explicarle que Sebastian quería cenar con él. Ella no comprendía la historia, y le dijo a Kimi que no pasaba nada, que podían ir a cenar ellos dos y ya iría ella más tarde.

El finlandés interrumpió a la chica y la pidió que bajase con ellos. Muy a su sorpresa, ella sólo tardó unos largos segundos en responder, y pese a que no lo decía muy convencida, aceptó bajar junto a los dos chicos.

Sebastian esperaba en el buffet con una mesa de dos sillas, y miraba su teléfono. Notó la presencia de Kimi, que portaba una silla más, y se sorprendió al levantar la mirada y encontrarla a ella allí. Yaiza no le miraba, y simplemente miraba al suelo y, una vez sentada, era el mantel el que captaba su atención. Él se sintió terriblemente mal al verla así. Estaba más delgada y mostraba mucho cansancio. No la había visto desde el miércoles y se preguntaba si era posible que hubiese cambiado tanto en tan pocos días.

Kimi animó a su amigo a acompañarle a por la cena, pues no pensó que fuese buena idea ir él solo y dejarles allí sufriendo por el silencio que no serían capaz de romper. Cogieron comida para tres y la dejaron por la mesa. Kimi empezó a llenar su plato, y Sebastian se esperó a que ella lo hiciese primero. En parte por educación, y en parte por miedo a coincidir con ella y crear un momento incómodo. La chica no tenía hambre, como ningún otro día anterior, pero llenó su plato de arroz y lo roció con la salsa que los chicos habían traído. Al probar bocado estuvo a punto de vomitarlo, pues la salsa estaba demasiado fuerte para su estómago vacío, pero prefirió seguir comiendo antes de decir nada.

Ella aguantaba la intención de su mirada por buscar a Sebastian, y sin embargo el alemán no tenía reparos en fijar la suya en Yaiza. Pasó toda la cena observándola, y Kimi pasó la suya mirándoles a los dos.

-          Mañana nos vamos por la tarde.-informó. Ambos le miraron, sorprendidos de que alguien se decidiese a hablar.- ¿Os parece bien?

-          Sí.-Sebastian asintió a la vez que hablaba, y ella simplemente hizo el gesto con su cabeza.

Acabaron de cenar y cada uno se fue a su cuarto. Kimi entró al suyo y pensó que todo había ido mejor de lo que esperaba, pues al menos ni ella se había derrumbado, ni él había intentado mantener otra conversación sobre lo mal que se sentía.

Se sentía verdaderamente inútil al tener a sus dos amigos a ambos lados de su cuarto y no poder ayudarles. Había visto cómo su plan se iba al traste, y cómo por ello ahora ambos estaban peor que antes. Se acordó de cuando ambos vinieron a hablar con él después del reencuentro, y como ella se escondió en su habitación para escuchar a Sebastian. Recordaba que en ese punto las cosas estaba yendo viento en popa, pues ambos tenían ese deseo de volver a la normalidad. Se culpó de haber creado esa fiesta y de haber dejado a Evan acercarse a Yaiza, pues si él no hubiese estado, pensaba, tal vez Sebastian habría estado con ella todo el rato.

No sabía qué hacer, y sin saber por qué, deseó que Sandra y Nico estuviesen allí para poder ayudar a la chica, pues estaba seguro de que ellos podrían hacer mucho más que lo que él hacía. Por el lado de Sebastian se sentía aún peor, pues no sabía qué hacer para ayudar a su amigo, y era la primera vez que era incapaz de arreglar un problema suyo.

Se quedó dormido pensando en todo aquello, y a la mañana siguiente el desayuno fue más largo de lo normal. Sebastian y él quisieron ir al barco por la mañana, a pasar el último día en Miami, y a su sorpresa, Yaiza asintió a la propuesta de Kimi de acompañarles. Lejos de que pasase algo animado, ambos se mantuvieron en el lado opuesto del barco al que estaba el otro. Ella en la popa, y él en la proa con Kimi. Sólo el finlandés iba de un lado a otro hablando con ambos. Sebastian paseó de vez en cuando por los lados del yate para acercarse un poco a ella y mirarla, y pese a que seguía insistiendo en que su estado había desmejorado, la seguía encontrando preciosa, y se odiaba a sí mismo por no ser capaz de acercarse a ella y decírselo.

Volvieron al hotel, y Yaiza subió al cuarto sin comer. Sebastian y él aprovecharon el último momento en el buffet para comer de todo, y se reunieron los tres en el hall a las cuatro de la tarde. Fueron en coche hasta el aeropuerto, y allí esperaron en silencio hasta que abrieron la puerta de embarque de un avión en el que apenas iban diez personas. Yaiza se acordó de que Kimi le habló de su avión y el problema con la paloma, y sonrió por lo bajo al pensar que tal vez era cierta aquella historia.

Se sentó en la zona delantera de la derecha del avión, al lado de una ventanilla, y Kimi y Sebastian lo hicieron atrás en el lado opuesto. Kimi estaba mirando por la ventana, y Sebastian estaba en el asiento del pasillo mirando lo poco que se veía de la chica. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en su respaldo, y tenía la intención de seguir mirándola las largas horas de vuelo hasta China. Kimi tuvo que avisarle para que se pusiese el cinturón, pues estaba tan embobado que ni escuchaba al piloto. Se lo puso y el avión despegó, y de un impulso, una vez que este estaba en el aire y las luces indicaban que se podían desabrochar, se quitó el cinturón y se levantó.

-          ¿Dónde vas?-preguntó Kimi, sorprendido, pues habían ido al baño antes de despegar.

-          Ahora vengo.-fue por el pasillo de entre las butacas y se frenó al lado de ella. Yaiza, que miraba por la ventana, se sorprendió al ver una sombra a su lado y le miró sin saber qué decir.- Quiero hablar contigo.-ella fue a decir algo pero él la paró nada más sentarse.- No, sólo escúchame. No hace falta que digas nada.-le hizo caso.- ¿Me escucharás?-tragó saliva y tardó unos segundos en asentir con la cabeza- Mira, no sé qué está pasando, y lo peor es que no sé si debería saberlo. No quiero que me lo cuentes, porque si no lo has hecho antes será por algo, pero…-pausó.- Quiero olvidarlo todo. Estos días, las pasadas semanas, tú y Hülk, yo siendo imbécil. Todo. Quiero poder mirarte sin miedo  que te escondas o poder hablarte sin que te sientas mal. Quiero pasear por el Paddock o el hotel y saludarte como saludo a otra tanta gente. Quiero que volvamos a empezar de nuevo. De cero.-paró de hablar para mirarla. Insistía en que estaba preciosa pese a todo, y controló sus ganas de besarla y de acariciar su rostro. Ella, para su propia sorpresa, mantenía la cordura mientras analizaba cada palabra que él había dicho.- Quiero que me perdones y dejes de odiarme.

-          No te odio.-dijo finalmente, y Sebastian se alegró tanto por la frase como por oír su voz, que se mostraba estable por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Ella sonrió de forma ladeada y él la imitó. Seguían mirándose y ambos dudaron en cómo acabar esa conversación.

-          ¿Me perdonarás entonces?-ella sintió un golpe en su estómago, pues en su interior quería hacerle la misma pregunta a Sebastian. Se acordó de Lewis, y tuvo miedo de volver a encontrarse con él habiendo arreglado en parte las cosas con Sebastian. Pero prefería estar bien con el chico que tenía en frente de una vez por todas.

-          ¿Y tú a mí?-lejos de referirse a Lewis, pensó en Nico. Al igual que Sebastian, que sonreía sin ganas mirando hacia abajo antes de volver a mirar sus ojos.

-          No tengo nada que perdonarte.

-          Yo tampoco a ti.-y acompañando aquello de otras sonrisas, Sebastian se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, y ella cerró los ojos para disfrutar de sus labios en su piel antes de que él se levantase para ir de nuevo a su asiento. Posó su mano en la zona que él había besado y apretó sin fuerza para retener su beso en su piel, por miedo a no volver a sentir nunca algo así.


	23. Puesta al día

Nico se levantó bajo el gran edredón que le impedía siquiera ver la luz que entraba por la ventana. Cuando consiguió aparecer por uno de los finales de la tela, descubrió que estaba solo en la cama. Dudó un momento en si había sentido a Sandra salir de allí, pero la verdad es que su sueño fue tan profundo que apenas recordaba quién era.

Se levantó de la cama y se estiró para intentar traer claridad a su mente. Fue al baño y se lavó la cara y a poco más toda la cabeza, pues la sensación de frío le sentaba tan bien que llenó de agua su cuero cabelludo. Se secó con la toalla, la cual tiró hacia un lado sin colocar y fue hacia la zona centro de la habitación. Allí, con los brazos en jarra, pensó en dónde estaría la chica, sin venirle ninguna idea a la cabeza. Era tarde, e ignorando el hecho de que llegaba con retraso a trabajar, dio por hecho que la Sandra no podía estar en el buffet, pues este estaría cerrado.

Se dispuso a abrir la puerta para intentar encontrarse con ella de camino al circuito, pero no le hizo falta buscar mucho pues se topó con su rostro serio justo en la puerta. Solo que Sandra no intentaba entrar o salir de su cuarto, sino que miraba con furia la puerta de al lado. Nico rió.

-          ¿Aún no ha venido?

-          No.-volvió a reírse.- Y tú aún no te preocupas.

-          Estará bien, en serio.-se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Voy al circuito  
¿Vienes?

-          No, tengo que esperarla. He de supervisar su trabajo ¿recuerdas? Sin ella trabajando no tengo nada que supervisar.

-          Vale, vale, pero no me comas.-ella hizo una mueca en protesta y dejó marchar a su chico. Puesto que llevaba más de una hora en el los interiores de hotel, subiendo y bajando y llamado a su amiga sin parar, decidió entrar a su propio dormitorio. Allí se cambió de ropa, se puso el uniforme y preparó su mochila y la de la chica, por si llegaba con demasiado retraso. Visto que faltaban sólo veinte minutos para ir a supervisar la primera entrevista del día, Sandra decidió entre insultos bajar hacia el hall e ir por su cuenta. Cogió su mochila y la de Yaiza, y en ella metió desde el uniforme hasta el material necesario para la jornada de trabajo. Iba intentando meter las cosas a presión cuando se chocó con una figura en el hall, haciendo que todo cayese al suelo.

-          ¡Yaiza!-gritó con furia, y su amiga abrió los ojos del susto, pues iba medio dormida.

-          Ho-hola.

-          ¡Dónde narices estabas! ¡Nos dijiste que venías a China!

-          No grites…-la pedía, y menos en castellano, pues el que nadie las entendiese provocaba que todos las mirasen.

-          ¡Cómo tienes la poca vergüenza de decirme que no grite! ¡Dónde coño has estado! ¡Hemos tenido que llamar a todo el mundo para saber dónde estabas!

-          ¡Le dije a Samantha que no vendría!

-          ¡Bueno— se cortó a sí misma- a Samantha no la he preguntado!

-          Entonces no es mi culpa.

-          ¡Sí lo es! ¡Dónde estabas y por qué no me dijiste nada!-Yaiza tragaba saliva, pues había debatido cómo decirle a Sandra dónde había estado, y la verdad es que la presencia de Kimi y Sebastian justo detrás de ella fue suficiente para no tener que informar de nada. Sandra se los quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos, y la boca desencajada como si dejase que sus palabras saliesen sola hasta sus destinatarios. Sebastian tenía la cara medio agachada, y Kimi sin embargo estaba cruzado de brazos a punto de sonreír. Sólo por el placer de hacerla rabiar.- Es una broma ¿Verdad?

-          San—

-          ¡Es una broma, dímelo!-ni siquiera ella sabía por qué estaba tan enfadada. Que Yaiza volvía a hablar con Kimi, aunque fuese sin confianzas, era algo que ya sabía. Y el que haya estado con Sebastian debería alegrarla. Pero la escena era tan extraña que no podía evitar enfurecerse por ver que su amiga no le había dicho nada.

-          Buenos días.-dijo Kimi en un castellano difícil de entender. Sandra cogió aire para responderle con un insulto también en su lengua natal, pero Yaiza se puso en medio.

-          ¡No empecéis!-miró a su amiga, hablándola ya en inglés.- Kimi me invitó a ir con él a Miami, y—

-          ¡¿A Miami!!?

-          Donde las playas, la gente en bikini, ya sabes, esas cosas.-Sandra fue a contestarle de nuevo pero Yaiza se volvió a meter.

-          Cállate.-Kimi aceptó la orden y permaneció en silencio, como hacía Sebastian. Sandra les miraba de reojo mientras se encaraba a su amiga. Usó el castellano.

-          Qué broma es esta.

-          Luego te lo cuento todo ¿Vale?

-          Más te vale, que sepas que llegamos tarde a trabajar.-volvió al inglés.

-          Hemos tenido que hacer escala y hemos pasado casi un día en punto muerto—

-          Y avisar para qué.

-          Sandra, no empieces.-cogió la que entendió que era su mochila y se puso a guardar cosas. Lo hizo sola porque su amiga se enfadó otra vez.

-          Ahora lo recoges sola, me he tirado veinte minutos intentando ordenarla.-era enfado de niña, pero se sentía poderosa por negarle algo a Yaiza, que seguía intentando meter cosas dentro. Para sorpresa de ambas, Sebastian fue hacia su lado.

-          Yo te ayudo.-Sandra, que estaba cruzada de brazos, abrió los ojos como platos, entendiendo así que el chico volvía a hablarla, pues que su presencia la indicase que habían compartido viaje, y tratándose de Kimi, no le aseguraba nada.

-          G-gracias.-Yaiza se puso colorada, como el primer día, y sonrió de medio lado dejando que el chico la ayudase. Sandra desvió su mirada hacia Kimi, como si él pudiese explicarle algo. Y este también estaba cruzado de brazos, pero de forma más simpática. Sonrió con poder a la chica y así supo que había chafado la idea negativa que Sandra había depositado en él nada más verle. La mochila cerró.- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

-          Supuestamente supervisar una entrevista de Ferrari.

-          ¿De quién?

-          Del segundo piloto.-dijo con resquemor. Kimi no se daba por aludido, pero Sebastian y Yaiza le miraron en el acto.

-          ¿Eh?-dijo Kimi, a continuación se dio cuenta de que hablaba de él.- Ah, no jodas.-se acercó a Sandra y puso la cara pegada a la suya para observar los papeles que la chica había sacado para informar a Yaiza. Sandra se retiró un poco de él y de cualquier enfermedad que pudiese contagiarle.- ¿Por qué nadie me avisa de estas cosas?-le tiró su mochila a Sebastian.- Llévala a mi cuarto.

-          ¿Y qué pasa si tengo yo algo que hacer?-protestaba intentando que no se le cayese el macuto gigante del finlandés. Yaiza le ayudó a sujetarlo por debajo hasta que él tuvo el control total del mismo.

-          Te jodes.-Kimi salió corriendo por la puerta y Yaiza fue tras él, echándose la mochila al hombro. Sandra, que no entendía nada, miró a Sebastian.

-          ¿Qué coño está pasando?

-          Que te lo cuente tu amiga.-dijo intentando sujetar de nuevo la mochila, que se escurría por todos lados. Se giró y se fue hacia la recepción. Sandra corrió hacia la puerta y allí vio a los dos chicos intentando subir a un autobús de la FIA. Sandra corrió a ellos y entró justo detrás. Yaiza se puso a ojear papeles y Kimi hablaba por teléfono con alguien de Ferrari en italiano. Gritaba a todo el mundo.

-          ¿Qué os hace pensar que soy adivino?-les decía.- No, no. Me da ig—...¿Qué?-su interrupción llamó la atención de Yaiza, que elevó la mirada del papel hacia él arqueando las cejas. Sandra también le miraba. Kimi echaba humo por las orejas.- Eso también es mejor no contármelo ¿verdad?... Ya, ya, me importa una mierda… ¿Qué? –rió.- No, no, ahora os coméis el marrón. Yo haré lo que me dé la puta gana. Ya os encargáis vosotros de desmentir lo que queráis.-colgó y se guardó el móvil en el pantalón. Luego se restregó la cara con las manos.

-          ¿Qué pasa?-Yaiza preguntó. Sandra, acostumbrada al pasado, pensó que Kimi contestaría a la chica con alguna de las suyas, pero se llevó una sorpresa.

-          Domenicalli dimitió ayer.-la chica se echó hacia delante, justo en la misma postura que mantenía Kimi.

-          ¿Es broma?

-          Ojala.-negaba.- ¿Qué coño pretenden? ¿Qué Mattiacci haga un coche en un día?

-          ¿Quién es Mat...? Quien sea.

-          Marco Mattiacci, llevaba Ferrari en Estados Unidos.

-          Pero… ¿No te habían avisado?-Sandra pensaba que en circunstancias normales entre ellos Kimi habría mandado callar con alguna frase malsonante a la chica hacía rato, pero no salía de su asombro al verle tan confiando con ella.

-          Esa es la gracia. Dicen que como estaba fuera, que ya me enteraría al volver.

-          ¿En qué escudería trabajas, joder?-él puso cara de querer contar muchas cosas pero de no poder hablar de ninguna.- Bueno, tranquilo—

-          Encima -cortó a Yaiza.- me dicen que me controle en la entrevista, porque obviamente me preguntarán por ello. Luego me dicen que si soy insoportable, malditos imbéciles—

-          Eh, tranquilo.-Kimi, que se había decidido a mirar por la ventana, volvió la vista a Yaiza cuando esta le giró la cara con la mano.- Yo superviso la entrevista ¿Recuerdas?

-          Sí.

-          Yo me encargo de que no te hinchen a preguntas de Domenicalli.-arqueó las cejas, Sandra también.

-          ¿Podemos hacer eso?-intervino ella finalmente.

-          Claro. Estará Matilda ¿Verdad? Aha.-asintió al leer su papel, que ponía el nombre del personal de Ferrari que iría.- Yo lo acuerdo con ella, que te pregunten algo superficial. Me inventaré algo.

-          Pero eso en parte nos perjudica.-decía Sandra, ahora arqueaba las cejas su amiga.

-          Te vas a meter en un lío.-Kimi daba la razón a la amiga.- A la FIA le interesa que yo hable.

-          Y hablarás, pero en dos preguntas servirá ¿No? Tampoco eres el mayor charlatán.-él asintió con cierto orgullo.- Te harán una pregunta, tú responde todo en esa, y cuando hagan la segunda, te muestras… Tan majo como tú eres con ellos.-rió él.- Y ya les mando yo parar o algo.

-          Te vas a meter en un lío.-repitió.

-          Para que veas lo que hago por ti.-hizo una mueca mientras achinaba los ojos y él hizo una mueca de burla. Sandra decidió pestañear por primera vez y se giró a mirar por la ventana. Pensó que había pasado demasiado tiempo en Mónaco.

Llegaron a la entrevista y después de que Yaiza pasase por un baño a cambiarse, luego hablase con Matilda, y esta se mostrase encantada, acordaron llevar a cabo su plan. Como tenían previsto, la chica de Italia lo primero que hizo fue preguntarle por la dimisión de Domenicalli. Kimi habló lo más que pudo y de vez en cuando miraba a Yaiza para ver si esta aprobaba el ritmo que llevaba, algo que sí hacía. Dio una buena respuesta, muy en su estilo, y la segunda fue en relación a Mattiacci. Kimi fue más seco, indicando así que ya tenía suficiente con el tema, y cuando la italiana fue a preguntar una tercera cosa, Yaiza intervino.

-          No más preguntas sobre ese tema.-la mujer la miró con gesto de indignación.- La escudería se encargará de hablar de ello en la rueda de prensa.-a malas, la italiana decidió no preguntar más, algo que en el fondo fastidió a Yaiza, que como periodista, no comprendía como una compañera de profesión era capaz de dejarse manejar de esa manera. Aun así, Kimi estuvo más a gusto el resto de la entrevista, o al menos más en su aire, y no tuvo que hablar ni de Mattiacci ni de Domenicalli. Cuando la sesión acabó y el equipo de prensa se puso a recoger Kimi se levantó para marcharse, y mientras Sandra y Yaiza recogían sus cochas el chico posó sus manos en los hombros de Yaiza, los cuales apretó un poco mientras le daba las gracias antes de desaparecer. Yaiza sonrió sin más y siguió guardando cosas. Sandra la observaba. 

-          Me vas a contar ya qué coño está pasando o…

-          Aquí no.-dijo mirando a su alrededor.

-          ¿Qué coño van a escucharnos los italianos? ¡Cuéntame!

-          ¡Para! ¿Vale?

-          ¿Esto tampoco me lo quieres contar?

-          ¡No empieces!-ambas salieron de aquella zona.

-          ¡No empiezo, eres tú la que siempre estás así! ¡Por qué no me cuentas nada!

-          ¡Ya te dije por qué! ¿Pretendías que te llamase cada día? ¡Estabas más ocupada que yo!-los gritos eran bastante elevados, y pese a que ahora Yaiza estaba más cabreada que Sandra, ella no cesó en el tono de su voz.

-          ¡Pues podrías haberlo hecho! ¿¡Sabes?! ¡Me habría ayudado mucho, porque el viaje a Mónaco ha sido una mierda!-llegó finalmente el silencio, y mientras que Sandra controlaba su rabia, Yaiza iba entrando en relax corporal intentando averiguar por qué su amiga había dicho eso.

-          ¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó.

-          ¿Yo sí te tengo que contar mis cosas?

-          Sandra.-se acercó al ver que su amiga cambiaba el gesto de su cara y empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.- Qué ha pasado.-la chica fue a interrumpirla.- Te prometo que luego te cuento todo, pero cuéntame tú primero.-Se sentaron en un banco de la salida y Sandra contó todo, con pelos y señales, sin olvidar la naturalidad con la que habían intentado hablar esa misma mañana, pero la cual Sandra era incapaz de demostrar al cien por cien. - No sé qué decir…-Yaiza tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Sandra, y acariciaba su mano dándola ánimos.- Es normal ¿Vale? No has de preocuparte. A ver, dentro de lo que cabe no hay que preocuparse, obviamente ha sido un bache importante… Pero nosotras no somos de este mundo ¿Sabes? Lo raro sería que hubieses ido y te sintieses perfectamente.

-          Pero no sabes lo mal que lo ha pasado él. Que lo pase yo lo entiendo, me como el marrón sola pero a él no le preocupo…Pero es que era incapaz de estar bien.

-          Ahora estáis aquí, y todo es como antes.

-          Pero él tiene razón ¿sabes? Esto también es lujo. Estamos rodeadas de lujo todo el tiempo.

-          Pero hace unas semanas no te molestaba, no lo tiene que hacer ahora. Tú formas parte del lujo ahora.- y de su mundo, recordó.- Sandra, en serio, ves poco a poco de nuevo, hazle saber que no es por él, que seguro que ya lo sabe, pero bueno…

-          Nunca le he visto tan triste.

-          Se le pasará en cuanto te vea bien. Así que a sonreír desde ya mismo.-pellizcó en la mano a su amiga y esta sonrió dándole las gracias.

-          Y ahora te toca a ti.-la sonrisa de Yaiza se borró de un tirón.

-          Qué impaciente eres.

-          Cuéntame.-Yaiza le contó todo. Desde el viaje con Kimi en avión, hasta la llegada y los primeros días, y luego hasta la aparición de Sebastian.

-          ¿Otra vez?-no gritó, pero su tono mostraba indignación por todos lados.- ¿Os la jugó otra vez?

-          Para, ahora te lo digo más seria que nunca, Sandra, no vuelvas a juzgarle delante de mía ¿Vale?-su amiga abrió los ojos aún más de los que los tenía.- Me ha ayudado muchísimo. Ha sido el único capaz de ayudarme estos días.

-          Si me hubieses llamado te habrí—

-          Lo sé, pero no te llamé. No podía hablar con nadie, sólo con él.-Sandra no podía mostrarse más molesta con lo que acababa de escuchar.- San, él es el mejor amigo de Sebastian, sólo me puede ayudar él.

-          ¿Por qué le has llamado Sebastian?

-          ¿Eh?

-          Antes estabais bien, en el hotel cuando nos vimos, pero le has llamado Sebastian, como con esa… distancia.

-          Bueno…-resopló.- Te aseguro que han sido unos días de mierda. Al principio hablamos ¿Sabes? Y pareció quedar la cosa más o menos bien. Había distancia, claro, pero al menos podíamos saludarnos.

-          ¿Cómo fue? El momento de hablar, digo.

-          Subió a mi habitación y hablamos. Bueno, habló él. Y luego en el barco de Kimi—

-          El baaarco…

-          Sí, el barco.-dijo con retintín.- En fin que todo quedó más o menos natural y luego llegaron los amigos de Kimi… Y fuimos de fiesta.

-          ¿Te liaste con uno?-dijo asustada. Su amiga la miró con odio.- Vale, vale, perdón.

-          Kimi tiene un amigo llamado Evan, que no paraba de tirarme los tejos todo el rato. Y bueno, se puso a bailar conmigo.

-          ¿Tú bailando?

-          Estaba nerviosa, y Sebastian pasaba de mí. Bueno, no pasaba, pero le daba tanta vergüenza como a mí hablar, y en fin, no iba a estar sentada a su lado toda la noche mientras el resto bailaba, así que salí con Evan a la pista.-Sandra escuchaba.- Al rato apareció Sebastian diciendo que se fuese. No a malas, pero vamos, le echó, y se puso a… bueno, no bailábamos, pero me cogió por la cintura y yo a él por el cuello y… En fin.

-          Oh dios mío.-se llevó la mano a la boca, y Yaiza sabía lo que iba a decirle.- Os besasteis.

-          No.-ni siquiera miraba a su amiga. Tenía la vista fijada en una pared, como si leyese ahí el guion de la semana pasada. Sandra hizo una mueca.- Me fui corriendo.-Sandra esperaba información para poder entender el motivo.- Me asusté y salí corriendo al hotel, y él iba tras de mí. Subió conmigo en el… ascensor, pero yo no quería hablar con él, y aun así insistió. Pero me fui. Y así hasta el sábado que Kimi nos sentó a cenar juntos. Y ni siquiera hablamos, pero yo no me atreví a salir del cuarto nada más que para las cenas, y porque sabía que él no estaba. Y finalmente hablamos en el avión de vuelta. Él me vino a hablar, vaya, y a pedirme perdón otra vez y a decir que empezá—

-          Para, para.-se estaba perdiendo algo.- Muy bonito todo pero… ¿Por qué coño no le besaste? ¿Asustada? Yai, por dios.-Yaiza quería evitar el detalle estrella. El motivo por el cual todo tenía sentido, pero no sabía cómo decírselo sin sentirse juzgada. Sabía que su amiga no lo haría, pero después de contárselo a Kimi no sabía si debía seguir aireándolo, y menos a la pareja de su amigo. Aun así era Sandra, y tenía que contárselo. Lo necesitaba. La chica seguía preguntando cosas a Yaiza, que había cerrado sus oídos para pensar en todo.

-          Me he acostado con Lewis.-Sandra paró en seco su relato, y poco a poco se llevó la mano a la boca. Yaiza volvía a no mirarla, y seguía fijada en un punto muerto de la pared. Tomó aire para intentar seguir.- Justo unos minutos antes de que Kimi me dijese de ir a Miami, Lewis y yo estábamos en el ascensor y…-no quiso continuar.

-          ¿En el ascensor?-empezaba a odiar más que nunca esos cacharros.

-          Sí. En el ascensor.-Sandra unió todos los detalles que le faltaban y no retiró la mano de su boca en un buen rato, el que pasó mirando a su amiga sin saber qué decirle.

-          Tía…-dijo con pena. Yaiza sonreía irónica mirando a la pared. Su amiga la abrazó- Jo, me siento fatal, debiste haberme llamado.-la abrazó durante un rato, y Yaiza se dejó.

-          Se lo tuve que contar a Kimi.-Sandra se retiró de ella pero no dijo nada, al fin y al cabo, si su amiga insistía en que la había ayudado, era lógico que tenía que saber lo de Lewis.

-          No se lo va a decir… ¿Verdad?

-          No.-sonrió, mostrando confianza hacia el finlandés.- Pero no sé si debo decírselo yo. Sé que Lewis no se lo va a decir tampoco, es obvio y…-paró y cerró los ojos.- Joder, no sé si quiero ver a Lewis.

-          Em…-Sandra no sabía cómo decírselo.- Pues supervisamos un reportaje sobre él después de comer.

Con esa mala noticia, las chicas fueron hacia la FIA a la hora del almuerzo. Yaiza no comió más que apenas tres cucharadas de sopa, y Sandra se puso las botas. No paraba de mirarla y no sabía cómo intentar animarla. Su amiga estaba dentro de un marrón del que no imaginaba que fuese capaz de entrar. Pensó en su estancia en Mónaco y la de veces que habría querido hablar con ella, pero tampoco había reparado en su existencia entre tanto drama personal. Se imaginó en cada situación e intentaba imaginar qué estaría haciendo ella por entonces. Se sentía mal por no haberla llamado las veces que, en ese momento, aseguraba la habría necesitado. Ambas se habrían escuchado y seguro que eso las habría salvado de alguna crisis. Miraba a Yaiza jugar con su cuchara sobre el plato, y se dio cuenta de lo mismo que Sebastian: estaba más delgada, y su piel era más blanca, como si le faltasen vitaminas.

La obligó a comer un poco de fruta y a beber un trago de cocacola para coger azúcar. Yaiza no pudo negarse, y el color de su piel lo agradeció. Salieron de la central de la FIA hacia el hospitality de Mercedes, en donde supuestamente supervisaban el reportaje con Lewis. Allí no estaba el británico, pero si el equipo de prensa inglesa que lo realizaría. Yaiza se fue a hablar con ellos y con los representantes de prensa de Mercedes para aclarar los términos mientras Sandra ayudaba a colocar el material, y una vez hubo acabado de hablar, la gente se fue dispersando mientras ella colocaba unos papeles. De repente, unas cálidas manos la abrazaron por la cintura. Dio un salto hacia adelante, alejándose, y al girarse no tuvo más remedio que sonreír.

-          L-lewis.-él sonreía mostrando su radiante dentadura. Llevaba el polo de Mercedes, sus vaqueros y la gorra que tanto le gustaba.

-          ¿Qué tal?-fue a ella y la dio dos besos, cada cual más cerca de sus labios, y ella sintió ese temblor de piernas que sólo él la transmitía. Sandra estaba escondida tras la cámara que acababa de colocar y les miraba intentando descifrarlo todo. Dudó en si salir en ayuda de su amiga, pero pensó que sería mejor dejarles. Y más cuando ella empezó a sonreír con cara de niña enamorada.

-          B-bien, y tú cómo estás…-no lo preguntaba, sino que lo afirmaba, porque no era capaz de poner el tono de interrogación al final de la palabra. Él se encogió de hombros.

-          Bueno, cansado. ¿Qué tal el parón?-Se apoyó justo en la mesa de detrás, con las manos, dejando su cintura más hacia delante. Yaiza empezaba a sentir calor otra vez.

-          C-corto. Pero aquí estamos ya, trabajando.-le ponía voz cómica a todo para que Lewis no notase que era un manojo de nervios, pero era bastante difícil no hacerlo.

-          Te fuiste pronto ¿no?-ella no entendía.- El lunes pasado, porque fui a despedirme y no estabas.

-          Oh, sí, sí… ¿Tú qué tal con la familia?-evitó que el chico intentase interesarse por qué había hecho, pues no era capaz de mentir en largas distancias de tiempo. Jugueteaba con un boli que recorría cada palmo de su mano. Lo tenía desde que Lewis había aparecido, y no sabía qué hacer con él.

-          Aburrido.-hizo una mueca.- Está bien verlos, pero hubiese preferido otra compañía.-el boli salió rodando por el suelo, y Yaiza ni siquiera se inmutó, pero Lewis lo buscaba con la mirada.

-          D-da igual, déjalo, tengo más.-le decía, Lewis accedió a no ir en su busca.

-          ¿Te veo luego?

-          ¿Eh? S-si ya me estás viendo ahora.-otra vez quería retrasar todo. Él se rio.

-          Pero aquí me siento reprimido.-alzó las cejas a la vez y ella hizo un pequeño sonido que podría haber parecido un gemido, pero que intentó camuflar.

-          P-pues nos vemos luego. Después de cenar, siquieres.-ofreció. Él asintió y se separó de la zona para ir a prepararse el reportaje. Sandra ocupó su lugar.

-          Tía.

-          Qué.

-          Normal que estés así, joder.-comentó.- Te has tirado a ese semejante Dios. Lo raro sería estar bien—

-          Me entiendes ¿Verdad? Entiendes que dude de todo ahora mismo.-se animaba a sí misma viendo a Sandra asentir.

-          Mira, lo siento eh, pero Seb va a tener que trabajar mucho.-miraba a Lewis de reojo y de arriba abajo.- Madre del amor hermoso.-Yaiza se atrevió a reír por fin, Sandra volvió a mirarla.- ¿Y qué tal es? Ya sabes.

-          ¡Sandra!-la dio un golpe en el brazo mientras fingía naturalidad frente a una gente que las ignoraba.

-          De Sandra nada.

-          Yo no te pregunto cómo es Nico.

-          ¿Nico? Increíble.-fue tajante.- Ahora dime, qué tal Lewis.-Yaiza cogió aire, y antes de expulsarlo empezó a reírse con Sandra. Ahora sí que las miraba todo el mundo. Decidieron controlarse y Sandra se conformó con ese tipo de respuesta.

Durante la grabación del reportaje, Sandra no paraba de lanzar miradas a su amiga para incomodarla. Cada vez que Lewis sonreía o hacía algo que le hacía irresistible, Sandra no podía evitar reírse al ver que su amiga se sofocaba.

Ninguna comprendió cómo la presencia de Lewis podría ayudar tanto a superar la situación en la que estaba Yaiza, pero así lo hizo. Pese a los nervios, las pocas ganas de enfrentarse a ello, y los recuerdos acechándola, el tener a Lewis allí le animaba muchísimo. Se reía y se moría de ganas de poder verle después de la cena.

A lo largo de la tarde se cuestionó si hacía bien en pensar o en sentir todas aquellas cosas. Apenas unas horas atrás estaba completamente deprimida por Sebastian. Tenía claro que sentía algo muy fuerte por él, y que el acostarse con Lewis había sido un claro error de cara a la supuesta relación que pudiese mantener con el alemán. Pero al tener al británico junto a ella, se debatía en si era realmente el alemán con quien quería estar. Se acordaba de las palabras de Sebastian, y en las veces que dijo mencionó que Lewis no había sido tan cobarde como él. Yaiza asentía a sus propios recuerdos, y les daba la razón: mientras Sebastian huía de ella, Lewis tuvo el valor de acercarse. “Y tanto que se acercó”, pensaba ella misma. Sonreía mientras hacía que observaba su papel y mordía su bolígrafo, sonreía como una niña tonta recordando su romance con el chico guapo de la clase. Un chico que se posaba frente a ella nada más acabar el trabajo periodístico.

-          ¿Voy a tu cuarto o vienes al mío?-La chica alzó los ojos, pero se sentía tan confiada y tan segura en ese momento, que lo único que le transmitía al chico era picardía. Le miraba con esos ojos juguetones sin retirar el boli del lado de su boca.

-          Al mío.-le dijo. Y él afirmó con la cabeza.

-          ¿Cuál es tu cuarto?-mordió el boli inconscientemente, y ahora el acalorado era él.

-          Tendrás que averiguarlo.

Se alejó de allí sin acordarse ni de Sebastian, ni de Miami. Sandra se pegó a ella una vez hubieron tomado distancia suficiente respecto a Lewis y empezó a reírse de la actitud de su amiga. Juraría no entender nada, pues la había visto en el peor momento y en el mejor del día. Pero le encantaba. Y en su marcador Lewis había ganado muchos puntos de cara a ser la futura pareja de su amiga, y Sebastian tenía números negativos.

Hicieron otros cuantos trabajos más, y uno de ellos les llevaba de vuelta a Ferrari. Ahí les tocó supervisar un reportaje de Antena 3, algo que las animó bastante al poder hacerlo en castellano. Pedro De la Rosa era el protagonista, y les hablaba sobre el nuevo volante de la Fórmula 1. No tuvieron que hacer mucho, y por eso Sandra decidió abandonar un momento a su amiga para ir a la zona de descanso, algo que no la molestó en absoluto.

Allí se encontró con quien buscaba, y tras pensárselo mucho, se acercó.

-          ¿Tienes un minuto?-Kimi comía un gofre.

-          Estoy ocupado.

-          El gofre no se va a enfadar.-Se sentó frente a él.- Es sobre Yai.

-          ¿La pasa algo?-mostró preocupación, y Sandra volvió a sorprenderse pese a que se sentó intentando entender esa actitud.

-          Me sorprende que ahora te preocupe. Antes me habrías dicho alguna barbaridad.

-          ¿Pasa algo o no?

-          No, no.-le tranquilizó. El chico volvió a comer del gofre, que empezaba a tener una pinta extraordinaria para Sandra. Lo miraba con deseo y tardó en acordarse de lo que había ido a hacer.- Em, a ver, dos cosas.-iba de buenas, y Kimi lo interpretó bien.- La primera… G-gracias por haberla ayudado.-quiso cambiar de tema rápido pero él quería oírlo de nuevo.

-          ¿Qué?-ella le miró mal.- Es que masticando no te he oído. Los gofres son muy crujientes.-mintió.

-          Que gracias.

-          De nada.

-          En fin.-cortó ahora ella esa parte de la conversación. Kimi se reía mientras partía más gofre.- La otra es que creo que Yai va a ir a peor en breve.

-          ¿Por?

-          Acaba de ver a Lewis, y bueno, no es que hayan acabado precisamente mal.-Kimi no se movía ahora, no quería perder detalle de la información.- Al principio estaba asustada por verle, supongo que lo sabes.-asintió.- Pero le ha visto y se ha vuelto loca.-exageró con las manos. Él arqueó las cejas.- Han… Quedado para esta noche. Supongo que no para hablar.-Kimi fue bajando la mirada hasta su gofre, no decía nada.- ¿Y bien?

-          ¿Bien qué?

-          ¿Qué opinas?

-          Va a acabar muy mal.-Sandra asintió.- A ver, entiendo que esté así ahora, supongo que Lewis le gusta también.

-          Créeme, es normal que esté así.-no pudo evitar poner una cara de gusto extremo al recordar a Lewis. Kimi hacía muecas de asco.

-          En fin que, lo ha pasado muy mal con Seb estos días. Yo creo que nunca la había visto así.

-          Tampoco la conoces de mucho más tiempo.

-          Pero me ha contado más problemas que a ti.-le devolvió el espadazo, y Sandra no quiso volver a responderle por ese camino.- Por lo que yo sé, y creo que es bastante, Yaiza está muy pero que muy pillada por Seb.

-          Lo está.

-          Pero también le gusta mucho Lewis.

-          Exacto.

-          ¿Y Hülkenberg?-Sandra no se acordaba del otro alemán.

-          Oh, no. Hülk es su amigo.

-          Pero a él le gusta Yai.

-          Eso parece…-Kimi se rascó la cabeza.- Menuda película.

-          ¿Película?

-          Yaiza, digo. Tiene a tres detrás suya, y ella debatiéndose por dos…-miró a Kimi.- No te gustará a ti también ¿No?-el chico se atragantó con el trozo de gofre que se acababa de llevar a la boca.

-          ¿Pero qué coño? Es mi amiga, sólo eso.-se molestó bastante.

-          Ahora sí es tu amiga…-ambos recordaron la conversación del barco. Y también el numerito en el bar en su última discusión. Kimi no quiso ser más específico.

-          ¿Tú qué al por Mónaco?-ella se sorprendió tanto por la pregunta que dudó en si responder o no.

-          ¿Te importa?

-          No mucho, pero si me cuentas me das opción a burlarme de Nico la próxima vez que le vea.

-          No te voy a contar nada porque yo no soy Yai. Yo no te cuento mis problemas.

-          O sea que ha habido problemas.-se delató ella misma.

-          Era una forma de hablar.

-          No lo era.

-          Sea lo que sea no te importa.-se levantó, y justo en ese momento apareció Yaiza, que ya había acabado el trabajo.

-          ¡Ey!-sonrió al verles hablando, pese a que no sabía siquiera si habían discutido. Kimi se giró para verla.- ¿Qué tal?

-          Ocupado.-señaló a su gofre, del que quedaba apenas un trozo.

-          Yo te ayudo.-cogió el tenedor y se lo comió, y Kimi puso cara de circunstancia. Sandra rió.- ¡Adiós!

Se despidió de él y Sandra salió justo con ella de aquella zona. Fueron hacia el Paddock, y se dieron cuenta de que en ese día no iban a tener un respiro. Bajaban las escaleras de Ferrari cuando la persona que pasaba por delante se giró a ellas.

-          Oh.-Yaiza se mostró tan sorprendida como él.

-          Hola.-Nico, con su polo de Force India, no sabía muy bien cómo hablar con ella. Paró y decidió darse la vuelta para ponerse frente a ellas, pues tanta frialdad no iba a beneficiarle.- ¿Qué tal?

-          B-bien, de vuelta ya.-Sandra decidió permanecer callada.- ¿Tú qué tal?

-          Bien, he estado en casa con la familia.

-          Ahh…-y ahora era turno del silencio incómodo. Puesto que Sandra había visto a su amiga animada durante las últimas horas, decidió que tal vez era un buen momento para que terminase de arreglar sus problemas.

-          Yo me voy, os dejo hablando de vuestras cositas.-les introdujo a la conversación que ninguno quería sacar, y mientras Sandra se alejaba, ambos pensaron que la odiaban un poco más.

-          Em…-dijo él.

-          No me pude despedir de ti el otro día.-se disculpó.- Gran carrera.

-          Mejor Checo que yo, pero sí.

-          Bueno.-ella no ocultaba el poco aprecio que tenía por el mexicano.- Él hará tercero pero tú ganarás la carrera.-él sonrió. Y como si Sandra la hubiese contagiado, decidió ir al grano.- No sé si me perdonaste de verdad o es que simplemente te parecí pesada.-él sonrió por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza.

-          Te perdoné.-en ese momento no quería tener que perdonarla por nada, pues recordaba que aunque la chica lo dijo de malas maneras, no dijo ninguna mentira.- Yo también lo siento.-elle negaba- En serio, no debí irme de tu cuarto así. Y más si necesitabas hablar.-ella sonrió.- ¿Todo bien con Lewis?

Sin saber por qué la chica comenzó a contarle todo. Desde lo de Lewis hasta lo de Sebastian, sin olvidar el último encuentro con el británico y su supuesta cita para después de la cena. Nico había hecho caso a Yaiza y había madurado en ese aspecto. Estaban sentados en la escalera y la emoción con la que la chica contaba las cosas, buena en unos casos y mala en otras, contagiaba a Nico, que sonreía y la tranquilizaba cuando era necesario.

Se les echó el tiempo encima y decidieron ir al hotel a cenar, en donde ya lo hacían el otro Nico y Sandra. La chica, visto lo bien que iban las cosas, decidió poner al día a su chico.

-          ¿En el ascensor?-preguntó asombrado. Ella asentía con cara de poder.- Qué cabrón. Y no me ha dicho nada. Con razón iba tan contento.

-          Pues no veas qué cambio. Ha pasado de estado lacrimógeno a estado orgásmico.-se rieron justo cuando la chica y Nico llegaban por el lado.

-          ¿Podemos sentarnos?-preguntó él.

-          No.-dijo irónico su tocayo mientras los otros se tomaban asiento. Sandra sabía que el de Force India estaría al tanto de todo, y permitió a su chico soltar la pullita que iniciase el debate justo cuando ella llegó con la comida.- Con que en el ascensor ¿Eh?-derramó el agua que estaba intentando echar en el vaso.

-          Bocazas.-le dijo a su amiga en castellano.

-          ¿Qué es bocazas?-el de Mercedes preguntó en el mismo idioma y era el de Force India el que ponía cara rara a todo.

-          Que habla cuando no debe.-explicó. Y volvió al inglés.- Sí. ¿Algún problema?

-          No, no. Enhorabuena, es la típica fantasía sexual.

-          ¿Tú la has cumplido?

-          No

-          Pues yo sí.-burló, y Sandra y Nico se rieron mientras el de Mercedes asentía aceptando su derrota en la conversación. Siguieron hablando sobre el tema, y fue el de Force India el que decidió cambiarlo.

-          ¿Y qué tal por Mónaco?-se hizo un pequeño silencio por parte de los otros tres, y el chico entendió que no era una buena pregunta.- Em.-fue a cambiar el tema.

-          Bien.-su tocayo contestó, con una sonrisa, mirando a la chica que tenía de frente.- Ha sido perfecto.-la sinceridad con la que sonreía contagió a Sandra, que sin saber qué había visto de perfecto en todo aquello, decidió imitarle. Nico pensó que todo iba bien así que decidió dejar ese tema a un lado, y más cuando alguien pasaba por el lado de la mesa al que Yaiza daba la espalda.

-          Hola.-saludaba mientras andaba por allí Sebastian. Lo dijo con amabilidad y una sonrisa tranquila. Yaiza se estremeció al oír su voz, y puesto que habían acordado empezar de nuevo, decidió no ser estúpida.

-          Hola.-le respondió con el mismo gesto. El chico no se paró con ellos, pues simplemente pretendía ser educado cuando pasaba por allí. Yaiza decidió alzar la mirada para ver cómo la observaban, y sólo el Nico con el que ella había llegado se mostraba tan tenso como Yaiza.

-          ¿Estás segura de lo que haces?-el de Mercedes quiso hacer de hermano mayor, y puesto que estaban en familia, Yaiza no dudó en liberarse un poco con él.

-          Supongo que ya me enteraré en el futuro ¿no?-se excusó.- No voy a estar perdiendo el tiempo hasta que él o yo nos decidamos.

-          Él creo que lo tiene bastante claro…-le dolió echar por tierra la teoría de su amiga, pero Sandra quiso ser sincera. Yaiza no se molestó.

-          Pues yo no.-lo tardó en decir, pero lo dijo con una sonrisa que dirigía hacia la puerta del buffet, en donde Lewis paseaba hacia las escaleras.- Nos vemos ¿Vale?-se levantó con rapidez y salió corriendo por los pasillos que formaban las mesas del buffet. En el camino hacia las escaleras no dio con Lewis, y le emocionaba la idea de encontrarse con él por cualquier lado. Llegó a su planta, la primera y vio al inglés tocando en su puerta. Fue sigilosamente hacia su espalda, y mientras él insistía en llamar, ella hizo lo mismo pero en su hombro.- Me da que no te va a abrir nadie.-el chico, que volvía a llevar su chaqueta de cuero, se giró con una sonrisa.

-          Pero es tu cuarto ¿Verdad?

-          Verdad.-le dio la razón, y le dejó acercarse todo lo que quiso. El chico posó sus manos sobre la cintura de Yaiza, y tiró de ella para pegarla a la suya. Sólo les separaba el aire que corría entre sus torsos y sus caras.- ¿Cómo la has conseguido? En recepción no dicen estas cosas.

-          Sí si eres Lewis Hamilton.-puso una mueca y debido a la excitación que le produjo escuchar el nombre del chico decidió que sería apropiado quitarle la gorra de Mercedes, la cual se puso ella, girándola hacia un lado para que la visera no impidiese a Lewis besarla. Ella se aferró a su cuello y le correspondió con la misma rabia. Fue un beso con furia, y cualquier observador se debatiría entre cuál de los dos deseaba más seguir con eso.

Lewis apoyó a la chica contra la pared de enfrente, y allí, sin soltar su cintura, siguió besándola demostrándola con su velocidad todo lo que la había echado en falta esa semana. Ella disfrutaba tanto con el tacto de sus labios que le invitó a recorrer más partes de su cuerpo. Retiró la cara y la ladeó, y él besó cada centímetro de su cuello mientras con sus manos arañaba la piel de debajo del polo de la chica.

Se retiró de ella para observarla, y el verla llevar la gorra de su escudería ladeada sobre el pelo le excitó de forma incomprensible. Volvió a besarla pero ella le paró en el acto. Buscó en su bolsillo y sacó de ahí la tarjeta de su cuarto. Se olvidó de su torpeza usando esas herramientas y protestó en castellano mientras pasaba una y otra vez la banda magnética de la tarjeta por el cerrojo. Lewis la cogió en un segundo y aún más rápido abrió la puerta ante ellos. Yaiza le dio la espalda y volvió a aferrarse al cuello de Lewis, y él a si cintura. Entraron besándose, y él cerró la puerta como pudo con una patada hacia atrás. La empujó contra la pared y allí repitió sus actos del pasillo: la besó en los labios y luego por todo el cuello, mientras que sus manos recorrían la piel de su abdomen. Ella tenía los brazos en alto, mostrándole así su rendición, y mientras que con una mano arañaba la pared, con la otra se sujetaba la gorra.

Lewis fue bajando con su boca y pese a que el cuerpo de la chica seguía cubierto, los besos los sentía como si no lo estuviese. Llegó a su abdomen y levantó un poco el polo de Yaiza, y volvió a besarla por todos lados. Sus manos mientras tanto se esforzaban en desabrochar el pantalón de la chica y dejarlo caer hacia sus pies. Ella se desprendió de ellos tras quitarse los zapatos, y acto seguido separó las piernas ayudada por las manos de Lewis, que acariciaban sus muslos. Lewis observaba el plano frente a sus ojos como si fuese una obra de arte que no quería dejar de admirar. Besaba de nuevo la zona de su abdomen. La sensación que recorría a Yaiza era una mezcla entre cosquillas y placer, y no podía evitar reír entre gemidos mientras bajaba la mano que arañaba la pared hasta la cabeza de Lewis. El chico estaba ansioso y agarró la ropa interior de la chica por los lados y la bajó a la misma velocidad con la que llevó su boca a su entrepierna.

Las cosquillas desaparecieron de entre la lista de sensaciones, y ahora sólo las ganas de gritar aparecían por el cuerpo de Yaiza. Agarró con la misma fuerza su gorra y el pelo de Lewis, el cual seguía agradeciendo que existiera. La debilidad con la que la lengua de Lewis dejaba a la chica provocó que se fuese deslizando hacia abajo con la espalda pegada a la pared. Los centímetros justos para sentir como que se sentaba en el aire y dejaba su sexo más de frente para que él jugase aún más.

Su lengua lo recorría de arriba abajo, y sus brazos sujetaban las piernas de la chica, que cada vez tenían menos fuerza. Estas temblaban y provocaban que la chica se escurriese cada vez más hacia el suelo, y finalmente se quedó sentada sobre los brazos del chico a escaso medio metro de la tarima. Lewis movió su brazo derecho por debajo de la pierna de Yaiza y acompañó los movimientos de su lengua con los de su mano, y ella dio las gracias por estar apoyada sobre algo que la impidiese desplomarse. El brazo izquierdo del chico ejercía toda la fuerza para mantenerla, pero los constantes movimientos de la chica le ayudaban a que ella misma flotase de vez en cuando.

Introdujo dos de sus dedos en ella, mientras con su lengua jugaba en su clítoris, y eran tantos los gemidos que querían salir de Yaiza que deslizó su gorra hacia el frente de su cara, tapándose con ella en esos segundos de control. El movimiento de Lewis ejercía tanto control sobre ella que Yaiza sentía hasta admiración. Decidió volver a colocarse la gorra para poder mirarle y no perder detalle de la clase maestra de sexo oral que estaba recibiendo, y el verle con esa chaqueta de cuero que tanto le excitaba le hacía aún más profesional en la materia. Cuando el placer en su entrepierna estaba llegando al límite, él sacó sus dedos y decidió acabar el preliminar con un nuevo recorrido de su lengua por todo su sexo. La chica cerró los ojos para sentirlo con más intensidad y cuando los volvió a abrir tenía a Lewis besándola de nuevo. La puso de pie cogiéndola por la cintura, y ella no quería cortar el beso que la daba, pero se moría de ganas de desprenderse de la chaqueta del chico, la cual salió disparada hacia la puerta. Ahora sólo le tuvo que quitar el jersey fino de manga larga de Mercedes que llevaba puesto, y con este necesitó ayuda. Fue el propio Lewis el que se lo quitó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y ella pudo recorrer su cuerpo con las manos mientras él volvía a besarla.

Lo hizo hasta que decidió llevarla a la cama. La empujó hacia ella y antes de que pudiese colocarse volvía a jugar de forma fugaz en su sexo. Ahora besaba su pubis y luego el abdomen de nuevo. Fue subiendo y la chica quiso quitarse el polo.

-          No.-le impedía él, y ella aunque sorprendida decidió dejárselo. Recibió otro beso.- No sabes la de veces que he querido follarme a la FIA.-recordó que en su polo tenía el logo de esa empresa y sonrió al sentirse con tanto poder. El chico volvía a besar su cuello mientras que con su mano masajeaba su clítoris por enésima vez, haciéndole sentir como si fuese la primera.

-          Espero que no de manera literal.-consiguió decir con el poco aire que tenía dentro. Y ahora era él el que se sonreía mientras buscaba de nuevo sus labios.

-          De manera literal te tengo más ganas a ti que a nadie.-llevó su cadera a la suya y pese a que el vaquero seguía ocultando su erección, ella se excitó hasta el extremo al sentirle llamando a su puerta. Se besaban mientras ahora ella bajaba sus manos al pantalón del chico y lo desabrochaba. La distancia le hacía imposible desplazarlo, y decidió meter sus manos entre el vaquero y su bóxer, en donde apretó su trasero antes de llevar sus manos a su miembro. La sensación para él fue tan gratificante como para ella segundos atrás, pues la tela que le guardaba no era suficiente como para detener que ella le masajease. Paró el beso para mirar hacia el lugar de juego, y el ver a la chica jugando con su miembro aún protegido le provocaba una tremenda excitación.

Yaiza decidió meter las manos dentro del bóxer y jugar más libremente sin nada entorpeciendo el camino de su mano, que subía y bajaba para placer de Lewis. Ahora era a él a quien le costaba besar, y ella mordía su labio pidiéndole que no parase.

Él era más incapaz de controlarse y decidió hacerla parar y así poder tomar el control de nuevo. Las manos de Yaiza volvían a jugar en el pelo de Lewis, que con una mano llevaba su miembro al sexo de Yaiza, en donde lo introducía de forma rápida. Yaiza sintió dolor en un primer momento, pero el placer que lo continuó fue tan elevado que ni si quiera recordó por qué había gemido de forma diferente.

Se movía en ella tan rápido como lo había hecho su lengua antes. La velocidad provocó que la chica bajase de nuevo una mano hacia su cabeza, y se recolocase la gorra que quería escapar. Él apoyó su antebrazo por encima de la cabeza de la chica, y la observaba desde una postura superior mientras gemía descontrolada. La imagen de verla llevando dichos atuendos le provocaba aún más ganas de aumentar el ritmo, pero se moría por verla completamente desnuda. Con la mano que tenía apoyada en la cadera de la chica, con la que se ayudaba para impulsarse dentro de ella, retiró la gorra de su cabeza y la dejó tirada a un lado de la cama. Retiró el pelo de su cara y la besó sin cesar el ritmo.

Tras el beso, paró el movimiento de su cadera y sin salir de ella se puso de rodillas en la cama, y tiró del polo de la chica hasta dejarla pegada a él. Llevó sus manos a la ropa de ella y la sacó de su cuerpo con rabia. Lo tiró tan lejos como pudo y se dejó caer un poco hacia atrás, para que ella se acomodase un poco sobre él y empezase a moverse.

No lo hacía tan rápido como Lewis, pero movía la cintura de tal forma que parecía no acabar nunca y Lewis cerraba los ojos de placer mientras escondía sus gemidos en el pecho de la chica. Ella seguía moviéndose ayudándose del impulso que le proporcionaba el estar apoyada sobre su pecho.

Sus torsos estaban en paralelo, y estos en vertical hacia la cama. La fuerza que ejercía él para no vencerse hacia atrás no era nada comparadas con las ganas que sentía por lanzar el sujetador de la chica tan lejos como el polo. Se lo desabrochó en el acto y terminó de liberarla de cualquier centímetro de ropa. Jugó con su boca en su pecho mientras ella seguía moviendo su cintura, y sus gemidos aumentaron el tono al sentir otra parte de su cuerpo con tanto placer.

Los besos que posaba sobre el pecho de Yaiza se fueron entrecortando al tiempo que ella aumentaba un poco su ritmo y acercaba a Lewis al orgasmo. El chico tuvo que hacer serios esfuerzos para no dejarse caer hacia atrás, y tal vez el hecho de estar más cerca del vacío que de la seguridad del colchón le hacía controlarlo aún más. Sin embargo Yaiza tenía el espacio de su espalda más a la vista, y le fue empujando poco a poco hasta que él se rindió y apoyó su espalda sobre la tela. Ahora Yaiza estaba completamente sentada en él y se movía más rápido debido a la facilidad de movimiento que tenía ahora. Él agarró sus piernas, y a través de los pequeños arañazos que la provocaba la indicaba lo bien que iba. Estaba a punto de hacerle explotar y decidió apoyarse sobre sus brazos para no cesar el último sprint.

Sentía en su interior que Lewis había culminado con éxito y sin embargo el chico no quería salir fuera de ella. La chica estaba también a punto de acompañarle, y la presión de las manos de Lewis sobre sus muslos la animaron a aumentar aún más las prisas de su cadera por encontrar el punto que la llevaba al orgasmo y que la transportó al máximo placer.


	24. Conversaciones poco comunes

Se mentiría a sí mismo si dijese que se sentía feliz al ver a Yaiza con Lewis, pero había fingido delante de ella que no le importaba. Incluso peor, se ofrecía a escuchar sus experiencias y sensaciones con el piloto británico como si de verdad pudiese ser ese amigo que ella necesitaba.

Pero no lo podía ser. Y maldecía a Kimi por la noche en el bar cada vez que se topaba con él. Porque sus sentimientos estaban claros dentro de su cabeza, pero el hacerlos públicos no hizo más que estropear las cosas para Nico.

Terminó de llenar su tazón con cereales y fue a por leche para rociarlos. Tuvo que hacer malabares con el tazón y el vaso de zumo que llevaba al lado para que estos no se derramasen por su paso, pues el estar pensando en lo que no debía le hizo llenar hasta rebosar ambos  recipientes. Llegó a la mesa y los depositó sobre el mantel con tranquilidad, y acto seguido se sentó a acompañar a Nico y Sandra, que hablaban sobre algún tipo de acontecimiento que les llamaba demasiado la atención.

-          En serio, por todos lados.-insistía el alemán, y Sandra negaba con la cabeza mientras terminada de comerse un yogurt.

-          No me lo puedo creer. A ellos sí, claro, pero a vosotros…-miró al recién llegado- ¿A ti también te preguntan por Domenicalli?

-          A mí no me preguntan ni por mí mismo.-respondió enfadado, y su tocayo y Sandra se rieron. Era un tema bastante común entre ellos el hablar del poco protagonismo que tenía Nico en la prensa, pese a ir tercero en el campeonato.

-          Me cambio por ti cuando quieras.-le dijo el de Mercedes.

-          ¿En todo? ¿Me cedes el liderato?

-          No te emociones.-negó con la mano y ambos rieron. Sandra ahora comía una tostada y Nico intentaba beber de su tazón de cereales sin echarse la leche que estaba por el borde por encima. El de Mercedes miraba el móvil. – Lewis hace horas -exageró ese horas.- que no se mete al móvil.

-          ¿Eso es raro?

-          Se pasa el día con él, y su última conexión fue a las nueve.-el de Force India estuvo por cambiar de tema, pues no quería seguir con el rumbo que tomaba esa conversación. La pareja se sonrió.- Este sigue durmiendo.

-          Habrá tenido noche movidita.-puntualizó ella.

-          ¿Tenéis mucho trabajo hoy? -Hülkenberg quiso cambiar de tema, pero inconscientemente su pregunta llevó a la continuación del otro tema, lo cual le hizo hacer muecas de disgusto sin que le viesen.

-          Esa es la cosa, tenemos mil cosas que hacer y el cabrón sigue durmiendo. O foll—

-          Yo creo que me voy a ir yendo.-cortó.

-          Pero si no has probado aún bocado de nada.-Sandra miraba por encima el tazón de Nico, que ahora estaba a la mitad, y el vaso de zumo aún a punto de derramarse.

-          Me duele un poco la tripa.

Justo una planta más arriba Yaiza empezaba a sentir unas pequeñas cosquillas por el brazo. Se despertó mentalmente, pero su cuerpo seguía queriendo descansar, por lo que pasó su mano por la piel de su brazo intentando espantar aquello que la molestaba.

-          Ey, con cariño.-protestó Lewis cuando Yaiza dio un manotazo a su dedo. Esta se asustó y se giró hacia él, y le vio justo a su lado, apoyado sobre un brazo, con la otra mano en alto tras haber estado recorriendo su piel. Sonreía.

-          H-hola.-dijo ella con una voz de otro mundo. Él la contestó con el mismo saludo.

-          ¿Cómo estás?-pese a que estaba en estado soporífero no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que el chico siempre le preguntaba que qué tal estaba nada más empezar una conversación. Ella, que estaba hundida en su almohada y se estiraba, le sonrió como una niña.

-          Bien…-él sonrió alegre al saberlo.- ¿Y tú?

-          Perfectamente.-Ella acabó de estirarse y subió la sábana que la cubría hasta el cuello. Se abrazó a ella y se dio la vuelta, quedando boca abajo. Quería seguir durmiendo y se acurrucó un poco hacia el lado de Lewis. El chico volvió a llevar su mano suelta a ella y le retiró el pelo de la cara para observarla, y luego empezó a recorrer de nuevo el brazo, ahora el otro. Jugaba con su dedo por la espalda de la chica, y esta se sonreía por el placer que la causaba ese despertar.- ¿Trabajas hoy?

-          Siempre trabajo…-protestó. Lewis rió.

-          Pues son las once, no sé si—

-          ¿¡Qué?!-se alzó de un impulso, y se tapaba como podía con la sábana.- ¡Mierda!-empezó a buscar sus cosas por el suelo.- ¿Y mi mochila?

-          Ayer no viniste con ninguna mochila.-se acordó que la dejó en el buffet y dio por hecho que la tendría Sandra.

-          ¡Mierda!-repitió dándose cuenta de que no podría contactar con la chica. Se intentó levantar de la cama rodeándose de la sábana, y comenzó a recoger sus cosas del suelo. - ¿Y mis pantalones?

-          Por la puerta.-dijo Lewis señalando con la mano a la lejanía. Ella intentó ir hacia allí pero la sábana que la cubría estaba enganchada en el colchón. Intentó sacarla.- ¿Por qué te empeñas en taparte?-sonreía. Ella se puso colorada.

-          Ir desnuda por la vida tampoco es algo que me haga feliz.-protestaba mientras evitaba mirarle e insistía en sacar la sábana.

-          Yo si fuese tú iría desnuda todo el día.-le miró, y no supo por qué, porque verle sobre la cama tapado solo por la cintura le hizo querer tirarse sobre él. Sacó fuerzas de donde pudo y sacó la sábana de debajo del colchón, y siguió recolectando ropa. Fue a por sus pantalones, y luego a por sus zapatos. Los controlaba sobre sus brazos cuando quiso volver al dormitorio a por su sujetador pero todo se cayó al suelo al ver que Lewis estaba de pie junto a ella, sin nada que le tapase ahora.

-          Joder.-se giró y le dio la espalda. Lewis rió mientras cogía la ropa del suelo y se la ponía. Yaiza se tapaba los ojos con las manos, pero no pudo evitar abrir los dedos para mirar por el espejo de enfrente el reflejo de la figura de Lewis vistiéndose. Se fue a dar la  vuelta cuando vio que el chico llevaba ya los pantalones y se apretó aún más la sábana contra ella, tapándose la zona del pecho con la mano, intentando evitar que él viese su excitación.

-          ¿Te veré luego?-seguía en vaqueros, y se acercó a ella para volver a retirar el pelo de su cara.

-          C-claro.-él hizo una mueca de aprobación y la dio un beso en los labios con mucha delicadeza. Tanta que ella empezó a temblar y dejó caer su sábana al suelo sin poder remediarlo. Él se sonrió.

-          Mucho mejor ahora.-Se puso su jersey de Mercedes mientras se agachaba a coger su chaqueta de cuero, y Yaiza le oyó salir por la puerta mientras ella seguía paralizada mirando a la nada.

Se visitó a prisas y salió corriendo por el pasillo, deseando que su amiga portase de nuevo su mochila. Esperó al ascensor, pues la verdad es que tenía agujetas y no se veía capaz de bajar unas escaleras. El cacharro seguía trayéndole recuerdos inoportunos, pero ahora en vez de lamentarse se sonreía como si se cabrease con su propia cabeza. Las puertas se abrieron mientras ella controlaba su orgullo y Nico la vio desde el otro lado.

-          ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó con una sonrisa, ignorando que sabía perfectamente de dónde venía.

-          Nada.-entró y se apoyó con él en la pared. Seguía sonriendo y Nico cayó en la cuenta de lo que pasaba y empezó a fingir.

-          Todo bien ¿Eh?-ella le miró de reojo y sonrió colorada, y antes de que se abriese la puerta le dio un golpe en el brazo-¡Au!-ni siquiera le pidió perdón y salió corriendo por el pasillo para salir del hotel.

La vio marcharse y a poco más se le cerraban las puertas de nuevo frente a él, pues hacía tiempo que no la veía tan contenta y el verla tan radiante le hacía sentir estúpido e incapaz de dar un paso. Las puertas se cerraban.

-          ¡Para, para, para!-gritó una voz que metía la mano para sujetarlas. La misma voz iba a hacer algún comentario, pero paró en seco al ver quién era el que no había impedido que las puertas se cerrasen. Nico no pudo olvidarse de la imagen de Yaiza ni siquiera cuando Sebastian se ponía a su lado. Intentaría pulsar el botón para que se abriesen las puertas, al fin y al cabo él iba hacia el circuito, pero sería demasiado inapropiado pues Sebastian pensaría que huía de él. Y en parte tenía algo de razón. Sebastian tuvo que pulsar varias veces el botón de la tercera planta pero este no hacía caso y no se movía.- ¿Está roto?

-          N-no sé.-miró al panel y vio que el número 3 se iluminaba pero el ascensor no se movía. Se mordió el labio odiando esos cacharros tanto como los odio cuando Yaiza le contó qué pasó en uno de ellos. No podía estar pasándole eso ahora con Sebastian al lado.- Prueba a llam—

-          ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-          ¿Eh?-lo peor para Nico es que no tenía dónde esconderse ni excusa que decirle, pues estaban encerrados en el ascensor.- S-sí.

-          No sé si Yai te ha contado…-“ _Qué no me habrá contado ya_ ”, protestó mentalmente el de Force India.- Pero bueno, hemos arreglado las cosas.

-          Y-ya. Algo  me dijo.-se hizo un silencio. Los dos estaban apoyados en la pared del ascensor y miraban al lado opuesto.- Qué bien ¿No?

-          Sí, sí…-hizo amago de sonreír.- Quería pedirte perdón a ti también.

-          Ah.-Sebastian le miraba pero Nico lo evitaba. Asintió.- V-vale.

-          Te metí en un lío con Lewis-el nombre del británico provocó un remolino de odio en el estómago de Nico.- Y bueno, no era justo.

-          Ya…-volvió a pulsar el botón número 3 deseando que este subiese ya a la planta de Sebastian para que desapareciera. No le apetecía ni hacer las paces con él ni volver a hablar como antes. Seguía viéndole como un impedimento en su vida. Sebastian se dio cuenta de que el chico no estaba cómodo.

-          Entiendo que no quieras hablar conmigo después de…-pausó y Nico le miró de reojo mientras seguía dándole al botón 3.

-          ¿Eh? No, no… Es que tengo prisa.

-          Ah…-el ascensor sonó y empezó a moverse, y Nico resopló.- Entonces… ¿Todo bien?-se refería a ellos dos. Nico le miró y alargó su respuesta. Las puertas se abrieron en la tercera planta.

-          C-claro.-le sonrió haciendo un gesto con la cabeza que se notaba a la legua que era falso. Sebastian sonrió de forma ladeada y fue a salir por la puerta. Alargó la mano hacia Nico para que este la estrechase.

-          Me alegro.-El de Force India miraba la mano con recelo pero no podía negársela. Se la dio y Sebastian se marchó. Las puertas se cerraron y Nico pasó su mano por el pantalón, limpiándosela.

En el Paddock, Sandra miraba en la lejanía a Yaiza correr hacia su posición. La chica que venía a toda prisa paró su ritmo pasada una pared, para aparentar normalidad frente al equipo de prensa que trabajaba con Felipe Massa.

-          Me estás empezando a toc—

-          Hola Sandra, qué tal. Buenos días a ti también.-la ignoró y su amiga refunfuñó tirándole la mochila encima.- Perdón, joder.

-          La última vez ¿Eh?-ella asentía y se puso a atender a todo.

-          ¿Qué tal va la cosa?

-          Bueno, es Massa, tampoco hay mucho que controlar.-protestó Sandra, y su amiga asintió.

-          ¿Y con Nico?-Sandra frunció el ceño y la miró sin entender por qué sacaba ese tema.

-          Bien ¿Cómo va a ir?

-          No sé, preguntaba. Por si habíais vuelto a hablar.

-          No. La cosa sigue como antes. Muy bien. –se mentía a sí misma, pues pese a que entre ellos parecía que la cosa iba tan bien como siempre, ella se sentía tan incómoda como en Mónaco. Su amiga notó que algo era raro en su respuesta y la miró con ojitos.- En serio, Yai. Todo va bien.-no quería contarle nada, y se culpó a sí misma de haberle reprochado a su amiga no decirle nada de sus cosas, pues ahora entendía esa necesidad de callar.- ¿Y tú con el helado de chocolate negro qué?-Yaiza se estremeció y se puso a mirar por todos lados.

-          ¿Pero qué coño?-no se esperaba ese calificativo, y empezó a reírse a la vez que Sandra.

-          ¿Eso es bien?

-          ¡Cállate! ¡Y no le llames así, por dios!-estaba colorada, y susurraba lo más que podía para no interrumpir a Massa, que hablaba de su coche. Se tapó la cara con la carpeta.

-          Le podemos llamar Calippo, ya sabes…-hizo con las manos una referencia a la longitud de esos helados y Yaiza estampó su carpeta contra el hombro de la chica.

-          Voy a matarte.-se seguía riendo la que provocó la situación, y Yaiza volvía a esconderse bajo la carpeta.

Felipe Massa no habló demasiado, puesto a que no tenía mucho de qué quejarse con el Williams. La mañana fue tranquila después de eso, pues apenas tuvieron que revisar unos directos por el Paddock.

Comieron con Nico en Mercedes, y Yaiza agradeció que Lewis tuviese trabajo, pues bastante tuvo con aguantar las bromas de la pareja sobre su noche con el inglés. Yaiza estaba segura de que su cara estaba tan roja como el hospitality de Ferrari, y sin embargo no le avergonzaba levantar la cara para mirar con odio a los dos que se burlaban de ella en la mesa.

Por la tarde, y después de que Nico se fuese al Pit Lane a trabajar, las chicas dieron vueltas por el paddock esperando a que llegase la hora de su siguiente trabajo. Fueron a los puestecitos de merchandise que había por la zona del circuito para ver qué se vendía por china, y se sorprendieron de ver tantísimas cosas de todos y cada uno de los pilotos. Por hacer la gracia, Sandra decidió comprar dos bufandas de Nico Hülkenberg, para apoyar al chico que se sentía tan marginado por todos lados.

Las guardaron en la mochila, y decidieron hacer caso omiso a ellas hasta que llegase el momento. Samantha las llamó para algunas anotaciones de última hora, y mientras a Yaiza la tocó ir a la FIA a escuchar una reunión de prensa, a Sandra la mandaron al Pit Lane.

Tuvo que comprobar el funcionamiento de las conexiones con los jefes de comunicación, y echó de menos a Yaiza, pues ese trabajo era el que hacía su amiga, mientras ella sólo tomaba notas. Tuvo que ir uno a uno por cada garaje, y no se acordaba de quiénes eran los jefes de sección de cada escudería, y volvió a acordarse de su amiga, que ya incluso charlaba con ellos. Llegó a Ferrari, que tenía a todos los mecánicos dando vueltas, y no supo ni como entrar ni a donde ir. Iba buscando a un señor calvo, pues era lo único que recordaba del hombre al que buscaba, pero no había nadie con poco pelo por allí. Protestaba.

-          ¿Te has perdido?-Kimi bromeaba tras de ella, pero con esa cara de frialdad. Iba con el mono a medio poner, como todos los pilotos cuando andaban por allí.

-          Más o menos.

-          ¿Qué buscas?-empezaba a acostumbrarse de verle haciendo amagos de amabilidad, pero su rostro aún mostraba incertidumbre.

-          Al jefe de comunicación.

-          Charlie.

-          Al que sea…-no recordaba siquiera su nombre. Kimi rió mientras hacía que le buscaba.

-          Debe de andar por algún lado, porque no está aquí.

-          Sigue siendo calvo ¿Verdad?-Kimi volvió a reír y Sandra se sentía incómoda al no poder meterse con él.

-          Sí, sí, eso no tiene remedio.- el chico se agachó a mirar unas cosas de una pantalla, y se puso a observar y analizar dígitos con muecas.

-          ¿Va bien la cosa?-preguntó ella haciéndose la interesada.

-          No.-fue rápido y no dudó su respuesta.

-          Am.-sintió rabia. Esperaba que su piloto favorito pudiese tener opciones para China, pero por lo que veía en la tabla de tiempos, la cosa estaba bastante difícil.

-          ¿Qué tal con Nico?

-          ¿Perdón?-se olvidó de sus deseos prósperos para el piloto y empezó a sentir estrés por el chico que volvía a preguntarla por Nico.- ¿Qué te ha dado por preguntarme por Nico?

-          Es lo único que sé de ti. Que estás con Nico.-no se movía de frente a la pantalla.- Lo otro es que eres amiga de Yai, y eso no tiene sentido preguntarlo.

-          Pues me gustaría más eso.

-          ¿Qué tal con Yai?-dijo con pesadez.

-          Bien, muy bien.

-          ¿Y qué tal con Nico?

-          ¿Quieres hacer el favor de parar?-Kimi rió por lo bajo al verla irritada.- Bien también.

-          ¿Ya no hay problemas?

-          ¡Te dije que no había problemas!-gritó un poco y algunos mecánicos la miraron, pero Kimi se seguía riendo por lo bajo.- Deja de reírte.

-          ¿Sigues siendo tan borde?-pasó un rato hasta que el chico preguntó eso, y Sandra se sorprendió tanto como con lo de Nico.

-          ¿Te he hecho algo recientemente? ¿En otra vida tal vez?

-          Es la otra cosa que sé de ti, así que ahora sí que no puedo preguntarte nada más.-ahora apuntaba algo en un papel mientras seguía mirando la pantalla.

-          Sí, sigo siendo tan borde como siempre. Así que no me provoques, que le prometí a Yaiza… No sé qué le prometí, la verdad.

-          Me diste la charla el día del bar, sí, que si la hacía daño me las vería contigo.-dijo con tono fantasioso, Sandra achinó los ojos y negó con desprecio.

-          ¿Te acuerdas de eso y no de las barbaridades que le dijiste a Yai?-el chico borró poco a poco su sonrisa y se puso serio.

-          Contigo no estaba tan borracho. Con ella sí.-Sandra se debatía en si el chico se había ofendido de verdad, y por una vez se sintió mal por hablarle así, pues Kimi había estado amable y simpático con ella durante la conversación, aunque la intentase provocar.

-          ¿Tú sigues tan simpático?-quiso seguir con la broma. Él la miró.- Yo de ti sólo sé eso, no puedo preguntarte más.

-          Sigo siendo un trozo de pan.-bromeó, y volvió a reír, y esta vez Sandra lo hizo también. Se sintió tan extraña por hacerlo que decidió alejarse un poco de la zona de Kimi.- ¿Cómo le va a Yai con Lewis?

-          ¿Es un interrogatorio?

-          Es lo que hacéis vosotros, preguntas y más preguntas. Luego protestáis de que si soy borde.-Se giró finalmente, dejando abajo la pantalla y se apoyó sobre la mesa de brazos cruzados. Sandra estaba igual justo en frente, separados por el hueco ocupado por el coche de Kimi.

-          Pues creo que le va bien.-ignoró la referencia a los periodistas, pues ella no era una y no iba a negarle lo que decía, ya que tenía razón. Kimi no mostraba tanto entusiasmo por esa noticia.- Seb… ¿Cómo está?

-          Nervioso. No sabe cómo hablar con ella.-negaba. Sandra se reía.- Me tiene harto, estoy por mandarle a la mierda.

-          Te entiendo, créeme.-él no se lo negó, pues la referencia a Yaiza era más que correcta.- No sabe nada de lo de Lewis… ¿No?

-          No. No al menos por mi parte, claro.-se exculpó. Sandra volvió a sentirse rara al sentir respeto hacia él al comprobar que cumplía la palabra con Yaiza.- Pero se terminará enterando.-avisó.- No conozco a Lewis, pero vamos, no es de ocultarse las emociones, y si pilla a Yai por ahí…-puso cara de asco al imaginarse a Lewis besando a Yaiza y Sandra captó el sentido de su cara y volvió a reírse.

-          ¿Piensas que Yai debería hablar con Seb?-le parecía buena idea hablarlo con él. Yaiza tenía razón en lo de que sólo había podido hablar con Kimi. Nadie conoce a Sebastian tanto como Kimi.

-          No lo sé, la verdad. Seb está tan jodidamente insoportable que no sé si eso le terminaría de hundir.

-          Y le haría estrellarse por los circuitos-le recordó la excusa que él mismo usó en el barco aquella noche. El la miró con cara de indignación, pero acabó sonriendo.

-          Que no te extrañe.-Kimi alzó la vista.-En fin, que Charlie es ese.-ambos miraron a un hombre calvo que salía por la puerta que daba a la zona interna del box. Sandra miró a Kimi y dudó en  cómo despedirse.

-          Adiós.-fue tan seca que incluso se cabreó consigo misma, pero él tampoco contestó de forma más emocionada así que no hubo de qué preocuparse.

Terminó el reconocimiento por todo el Pit Lane y se fue a Force India a esperar a Yaiza, pues habían decidido quedar allí para enseñarle las bufandas a Nico. Sandra miró su móvil y tenía un mensaje de la chica diciéndole que la reunión iba para largo, y decidió pedir algo de beber en la espera.

Nico apareció al poco rato, sorprendido de ver a la chica allí sola.

-          ¿Qué haces por aquí?-sonrió al verla, pues le agradaba recibir visita.

-          Tiempo libre, y te traía una cosa.-Nico se sentó con ella ansioso.- La idea es de Yai y mía, pero ella está de reunión.-mantuvo su sonrisa pero ahora era algo fingida. Sandra no pudo evitar darse cuenta. Sacó las bufandas.

-          ¡Uau!-gritó emocionado.-¿Tengo de estas cosas?

-          Los puestos están llenos. No tienes tantas cosas como los demás, pero oye…-tampoco le quería ilusionar demasiado. Ahora sí sonreía de verdad y ella también.- Si no nos mandan a box en la próxima carrera, nos las pondremos en algún lado para apoyarte.

-          ¡Ehh!-sonrió y se puso colorado, y le dio con el puño en el hombro de forma delicada.- Gracias, gracias.

-          Pero eres un quejica ¿Eh? En las gradas siempre veo gente con pancartas tuyas.

-          Sí, chicas locas que pretenden violarme.-Sandra se rio de forma exagerada, pero el comentario y la cara de desilusión con la que Nico lo dijo no podía provocarle otra cosa. Nico también se rio.- Soy el piloto perfecto para las que ven la Fórmula 1 por algo ajeno a los coches.

-          Oye, algo es algo, algunos no tienen ni de eso.-buscó a Checo con la mirada, y Nico rio.

-          Gracias, en serio. Me halaga que me apoyéis vosotras. Sobre todo vosotras.-insistió.

-          ¿Por?

-          Hombre, creo que tenéis una amplia gama de gente a la que apoyar antes que a mí.-pese a que era verdad y Sandra ni siquiera contaba con Nico entre sus pilotos para ganar, se sintió mal al verle tan cabizbajo.- Pero da igual ¿Eh?-intentó quitarle importancia con una sonrisa.- Me encanta lo de las bufandas.-cogió la que Sandra le había dejado y la observaba. Le gustaba de verdad.

-          ¿Qué tal lo llevas?-quiso cambiar de tema la chica.

-          ¿El qué?-Sandra se encogió de hombros, pues no quería decir el nombre en cuestión.- Oh… Bien, bien.-mintió.

-          Ya…-Sandra alzó una ceja y él se puso colorado. Sabía que de ella no se iba a poder esconder. Tardó varios segundos en volver a hablar.

-          ¿Me hace mala persona desearles el mal absoluto a Lewis y Seb?-Sandra rió y volvió a sentir lástima por él.

-          Un poco, pero es entendible.-Nico negaba mientras jugueteaba con la bufanda. Sandra no sabía cómo animarle.- Es difícil para ella controlarse.-de vez en cuando Nico miraba a Sandra, pero prefería fijar sus ojos en la tela naranja de la bufanda.- No tiene a más gente con quien hablar. Tiene a Nico, pero bueno, se empeña en no contarnos nada. Y luego está Kimi que—

-          No, a ese no le mentes.-Sandra rió al ver que Nico negaba con la cabeza de nuevo.

-          Bueno, a ese también le tiene pero obviamente no es como tú.

-          ¿De tonto?

-          ¡Eh!-le pegó en la mano.- ¡No digas eso! ¿Por qué eres tan negativo?

-          ¡Es ser realista! Sólo un tonto aguantaría cómo la chica que le gusta le habla de sus mil pretendientes.-ambos sintieron una presión en el pecho, pues era la primera vez que Nico decía de forma oficial lo que sentía por ella.

-          Yo creo que eso no te hace tonto, sino un gran amigo.

-          Un gran amito tonto.-insistía, y ahora se reían los dos.

-          Ella te quiere mucho.-él sonrió de forma ladeada y siguió mirando su propio apellido estampado en la tela.- Ya sé que no de la forma que te gustaría, pero bueno.

-          Algo es algo ¿No?-se adelantó él. Ella asintió.

-          Algo es algo.

-          ¿Qué tal con Nico?-era la tercera vez que oía esa pregunta y esta vez ya ni se preocupó en protestar. Parecía un tema a la orden del día.

-          Te diría que bien, como al resto, pero ya estoy cansada de contestar lo mismo.

-          Eso es que no va bien ¿No?-se mostró disgustado. Ella se encogió de hombros.- Esta mañana os vi bien… ¿Ha pasado algo?

-          No, no…si juntos estamos genial. Hemos…pasado página, o lo que sea, pero no sé. Yo me siento extraña.

-          ¿En qué sentido?

-          Pues que no es como antes. Yai insiste en que hemos vuelto a como antes, en este mundo -miró hacia donde se encontraba.- lejos de Mónaco y esa otra clase de lujos… Pero yo no me olvido de eso ¿Sabes? Me da vueltas por la cabeza. Al fin y al cabo no vamos a estar siempre en un circuito. Irá a su casa, o me dirá de acompañarle, y no sé.-pensaba que se había explicado correctamente, y más cuando Nico la miraba muy atento.- Es extraño ¿Sabes? Yo no estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas, y dudo estarlo. Vosotros venís casi todos de mundos así.-Nico sonrió de forma ladeada y se sintió avergonzado por un momento.- Que está genial, quiero decir, cada uno tiene lo suyo y bueno. Dudo poder acostumbrarme a ir a Mónaco en cada parón o vacaciones.

-          Supongo que es la recomendación que menos quieres oír pero… ¿Y si hablas con él?

-          Lo he pensado, pero no sé si es mejor ahora o esperar. Ya sé que cuanto más lo deje peor, pero ahora está todo tan reciente, y él cree que estamos bien de nuevo.

-          Ya…

-          Ay Hülk, no sé qué hacer.-se echó sobre la mesa desesperada, y él rió por lo bajo mientras movía el pelo de la chica.

-          Con calma. Piensa que después de China tenemos parón de medio mes.-Sandra alzó la mirada asustada.

-          ¿Medio mes?

-          Sí. Tres semanas hasta el gran premio de tu tierra.-él tampoco mostraba pasión por eso.

-          Ay, querrá volver a Mónaco.-volvió a esconder su cabeza y Nico se echó más para adelante para darle las manos y tranquilizarla.

-          Proponle ir a Barcelona tú.

-          Sí,  mi casa seguro que le encanta.-él rió y ella no pudo evitar hacerlo también.

-          No a tu casa, pero yo que sé. O sí, haz lo que quieras, pero llévatele a Barcelona. La ciudad le gusta así que no te dirá que no, y así a lo mejor va mejor la cosa.

-          Pero no estaremos siempre en Barcelona…

-          ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor se enamora de la ciudad y se compra un chalet por allí.-ella rió y dio una palmada en la mano del chico, dándole las gracias.

-          ¿Te confieso algo?-él asintió.- Odio a Yai por estar pillada de quien no debe.-él se sonrojó y agachó la cara mientras sonreía.- En serio, ojalá abriese los ojos un poquito.

La conversación con Nico fue bastante agradable, y en el fondo le vino bien que Yaiza estuviese tan ocupada. La chica se fue al Hotel, pues no tenía nada más por delante en su horario, y allí esperó a Yaiza, que seguía en la reunión con una de las dos chicas alemanas con las que había compartido alguna que otra charla. Ambas se miraban con desesperación e intentaban así no quedarse dormidas.

Cuando finalmente las dejaron salir, ambas estuvieron un rato hablando en la puerta sobre lo horrible que había sido la reunión. Se preguntaban qué harían en el informe y decidieron hacerlo juntas.

-          ¡Ey!-la chica alemana se sorprendió de ver que se dirigían a Yaiza con tanta tranquilidad.

-          ¡Dani!-hacía tiempo que no veía al australiano y no pudo evitar darle dos besos de la emoción. El chico sonreía, pero eso no era nuevo para nadie.- ¿Qué tal?

-          ¡Aquí! Acabó el trabajo por hoy.-guiñó un ojo y Yaiza rió. La chica alemana estaba perpleja a su lado. Ya sabía que Yaiza tenía buena relación con gente como Dani, pero no lo había vivido en ningún momento más allá del encuentro con Kimi.- ¿Tomas algo? –hizo amago de andar, y Yaiza miró con incomodidad a la chica alemana.

-          ¡Tranquila! Yo hago tu parte.-la amabilidad de la chica ganó muchos puntos de cara a lo que Yaiza pensaba de ella.

-          Te debo una enorme.-se despidió de ella y se fue con Dani a Red Bull. Al principio entró sin mucha seguridad, y él reía al notarlo.

-          Seb no está, está en el box.-ella respiró aliviada pero se puso más nerviosa al ver que Dani había captado sus sensaciones. Se sentaron en la sala de descanso, que era mucho más grande de lo que esperaba, y allí tomaron una cocacola.- ¿Cómo te va?

-          Bien, bien. Estoy un poco agobiada con todo, pero bien.-la idea de generalizar al trabajo no funcionó mucho con Dani.

-          ¿Con Lewis bien?-ella, que pensaba darle un trago a su vaso, decidió no hacerlo por el bien de su salud. Miró a todos lados, como si buscase una cámara oculta.- Tranquila, Seb no sabe nada.

-          ¿Cómo te has enterado?

-          Le he oído hablar antes con Nico.-el chico no sonreía de forma tan brillante, pero seguía mostrando simpatía. Yaiza empezó a ponerse roja y sentía que todo el mundo la observaba y juzgaba- Que no pasa nada ¿Eh? Que está genial.

-          Sí, es genial…-ironizaba.

-          Eh, venga, no te pongas así. A mí me parece una noticia genial, en serio. Después de cómo lo has pasado te mereces esa alegría.-Yaiza le miraba intentando entender el sentido de sus palabras. No podía ocultar el poco entendimiento que sentía hacia ellas.

-          ¿No te molesta?-Dani arqueó las cejas.

-          ¿Por qué iba a molestarme a mí?

-          Por…Seb.-él finalmente entendió.

-          Mira, Yai. Seb y yo somos compañeros, nos llevamos muy bien y eso pero ya está. No soy Kimi.-rió.- A mí me da igual, yo me alegro por ti, porque me caes bien y sé que lo has pasado mal. Si es Lewis, Seb u otro no me importa.-ella sonrió con timidez y le susurró un gracias que él respondió con una mueca.

-          ¿Cómo está Seb?-quiso ir por ese camino al ratito de descansar de la otra conversación. Dani se llenó los pulmones de aire y los vació mientras pensaba qué decir.

-          Hombre… Está diferente. Como más… No ilusionado, pero nervioso como si esperase algo ¿Me explico?-ella se encogió un poco de hombros.- Se nota que ambos habéis hablado.-fue a explicarse de nuevo.- Y se nota que ahora tiene un motivo para estar ilusionado. Antes era un muermo, parecía un zombie.-tragó saliva.- Ahora no, ahora habla, y cuando va andando por los sitios va buscando…algo.-no le costó reconocer la referencia hacia ella. Se sonrojó de nuevo y agachó la mirada y rostro hacia la mesa. Los brazos, que los tenía sobre la mesa, fueron a parar a sus piernas. Dani se reía.- Les tienes locos a todos ¿eh?-ella rió y no quiso responder a ese comentario, que le provocó ponerse aún más colorada.

-          ¿Crees que debería decirle algo a Seb?

-          ¿En qué sentido? ¿Sobre Lewis o sobre vosotros?

\-          ¿Cómo que sobre nosotros?

-          No sé a dónde va lo tuyo con Lewis, a lo mejor es un lío de unos días, ahí no me voy a meter yo, pero bueno, a Seb le gustas muchísimo.-sintió que le faltaba el oxígeno en los pulmones e intentó atraer todo lo que pudo hacia ellos.- Y hombre, si estás con Lewis por pasar el rato no se lo digas, al fin y al cabo da igual, pero si vais en serio… Él tiene muchas ilusiones contigo, y hombre, le dolería un poco enterarse por otros que estás con Lewis.

-          Pero yo no estoy con Lewis… Creo.-la verdad es que no sabía nada.

-          Pues aclárate primero -rió.- y ya luego decide qué hacer. Yo te he dicho mi punto de vista, pero podrías hablar con Kimi, tal vez él te diga algunas palabras más sabias sobre Seb.-ella sonrió igual que antes, sin mostrar mucha seguridad.

Hablaron un poco más sobre otros temas, Dani no quería agobiarla con Sebastian y Lewis, y a la media hora el chico se tuvo que ir a hacer unas declaraciones para la televisión austriaca. La chica se quedó allí, tomándose su segunda cocacola, a la cual miraba como si de verdad le interesasen las burbujitas que saltaban del vaso. Movía el recipiente para jugar con ellas, se entretenía viéndolas chocar contra el cristal.

-          Hola…-la voz de Sebastian provocó que a la chica se le escurriese el vaso de las manos, derramando el poco líquido que quedaba por la mesa, justo antes de que consiguiese alcanzar el cristal de nuevo. Sebastian se retiró hacia atrás para no mancharse.- Perdón. Espera, voy a limpiarlo.-fue a por servilletas y ella aún intentaba pedirle perdón por su torpeza. El tono de sus mejillas pasó del rojo natural que le había dejado Dani a uno de tono granate.- Espera.-Yaiza alzó las manos al ver que Sebastian limpiaba por su zona.- ¿Qué bebías?

-          ¿Eh?-no sabía ni qué decir. Sebastian hizo como que olía algo.

-          Cocacola.-fue a la mini barra que había en la zona y pidió dos cocacolas. Y Yaiza ahora intentaba coger fuerzas para decirle que no quería más, pero era incapaz y el chico se sentaba ya con ella. La miró un poco asustado, contagiado de su gesto.- ¿Esperabas a alguien?-hizo amago de irse.

-          ¡No, no!-contestaba a su pregunta, pero le habría tranquilizado verle marchar. El chico apretó los labios y se apoyó sobre la mesa con los antebrazos.

-          ¿Qué tal la vuelta a la rutina?- No sabía si iba con segundas. Ni a qué rutina, si la la laboral o la personal. Yaiza se empezaba a volver loca y acababan de empezar.

-          Hoy día tranquilito…-era lo máximo a lo que aspiraba decir.- ¿T-tú?

-          Yo más estresado, creo…-sonreía por lo bajo y Yaiza se sintió tonta al relacionar un pinchazo en la espalda con una flecha de Cupido. Negó con la cabeza e intentó centrarse.

-          ¿No se arregla la cosa?

-          No. El mío no, vaya. Dani está que se sale.-sonreía sin emoción.- Pero bueno, poco a poco.

-          Sí.-intentaba animarle.- Eres el campeón, ya lo sacarás adelante.-el chico dudaba.

-          No creo que sea tan fácil, pero ojalá sea así.-Sebastian jugaba con su vaso de la misma forma que lo había estado haciendo Yaiza hacía unos minutos. Ella miraba sus manos moviendo el cristal, y le parecieron las manos más suaves del mundo, y ni si quiera recordaba su tacto.- ¿Tú qué has hecho hoy?

-          Em… Bueno, supervisar. Sólo hago eso…-protestó.- A Massa para empezar el día. Ha sido apasionante.-negó con la cabeza y él rió. Ella se contagió de la risa pero la calmó en el acto.- Y bueno, he ido a una reunión de la FIA.

-          ¿De qué?

-          Planes de comunicación, tan apasionante como Felipe.-él volvió a reír.

-          ¿Y qué tenías que hacer ahí?

-          Un informe para crear el comunicado, lo hacía con una chica.

-          ¿Qué tal ha ido?

-          Me lo hace ella, yo es que…-se acordó de lo que había pasado para no tener que hacerlo y no sabía si era recomendable seguir por ahí.

-          Es que…-animaba él.

-          Nada, D-dani me saludó y fuimos a tomar algo. Por eso estaba aquí, vaya.-se explicó. Sebastian sabía que no estaría allí por él, peor le hacía ilusión tener una pequeña esperanza sobre ello. Asintió mientras juntaba los labios de nuevo y movía de nuevo su vaso.

-          No sabía que te llevases tan bien con él.-pese a que Sebastian no puso ningún tono de maldad o envidia en eso, Yaiza notó un pequeño resquemor en la voz del alemán.

-          Quién no se lleva bien con él ¿No? Siempre sonriendo.-el hacer referencia a la sonrisa del australiano le servía para aliviar el pequeño conflicto que había creado su presencia en la conversación, pero Sebastian se indignaba un poco al recordar la radiante sonrisa de Dani.

-          El hombre feliz.-Yaiza asintió.- ¿Y qué vas a hacer el resto de la semana? De trabajo, digo.-temió que Yaiza pensase que se lanzaba a algo que no era.

-          Pues más de lo mismo. El jueves a la rueda de prensa, y el fin de semana igual.

-          ¿Quiénes van? A la del jueves, claro.-no tenía conocimiento alguno de los pilotos que la formaban, y Yaiza tampoco, así que sacó la carpeta para buscarlo.

-          Puuues…-dijo mientras buscaba.- Sutil, Alonso, Gutiérrez, Checo, Dani y…-pausó. Y se arrepintió de ello, pues quitó cualquier síntoma de naturalidad que pretendía darle ahora.- L-lewis.

-          Oh.-él también se puso un poco nervioso al oír el nombre del inglés. Ella miraba el papel buscando otra cosa que le hiciese empezar un nuevo tema alejado del piloto británico, pero Sebasitan parecía querer insistir en ello.- ¿Todo bien con Lewis?

-          ¿Eh?-más que bien, pensaba.- Sí, sí… O sea ahí vamos, somos amigos y tal.-cada palabra que decía pensaba que desmontaba su mentira, pero Sebastian parecía creerla.

-          Yo hoy hablé con Nico.-ella miraba.- Hülk.-ahora asentía y se imaginaba la escena.- Le pillé en el ascensor…-ahora la imagen que pasó por la cabeza de Yaiza era muy diferente a la anterior, y no pudo evitar tener que beber cocacola para borrarla.- Y nada, le pedí perdón pero no parecía muy dispuesto a aceptar mis disculpas.

-          Casi le dan una paliza por ti.-dijo con una risa sutil, él se sintió incómodo.

-          Ya, y casi le doy yo otra.-no tenía pensado decir esas palabras, pero las sentía deseando salir por su garganta y no pudo evitar dejarlas escapar. Quería pedirle perdón a Yaiza, pero tampoco sabía cómo.- No era en serio, o sea, obviam—

-          Tranquilo, te he entendido.-y se arrepentía de hacerlo.- Dani me ha dicho que estás más contento.-sabía que no era una buena idea seguir con el tema, pero se moría de ganas de saber qué pasaba por la cabeza de Sebastian respecto a su situación. Él sonrió de forma ladeada y se sonrojó un poco.

-          Tengo motivos para estarlo ¿No?-sólo la miró durante ese monosílabo, luego volvió a fijarse en el vaso.- Al menos más que antes, que no tenía nada.-tenía la boca abierta para intentar decirle algo, pero la cerró de golpe por miedo a que sus recuerdos con Lewis se escapasen rumbo a los de Sebastian. Empezó a sentir una presión en el pecho y sintió que le faltaba el aire, y que por más que respiraba no podía saciar la necesidad de oxígeno. Sentía que quería llorar de nuevo, y empezó a pellizcarse como habría hecho Kimi si la tuviese al lado. Luego se acordó que la última vez que lloró Kimi no la pellizcó, y decidió dejar de hacer el idiota mientras controlaba sus lágrimas.

-          Tengo que irme.-se levantó de un impulso y apenas dejó tiempo a Sebastian para despedirse.

Corrió por el Paddock rumbo a la salida. Otra vez esa horrible sensación que sólo él la provocaba. Eran increíble las ganas que tenía de estar con él y la de impedimentos que su cabeza la hacía creer que tenía. Miraba cada lado, se sentía vigilada y tenía miedo de moverse. Seguía sintiendo que le faltaba el aire, y sólo había una persona que era capaz de hacerla olvidar todo eso, aunque no fuese la más recomendable en ese caso.

Se subió en el autobús hacia el hotel y tras diez minutos de trayecto bajó la puerta a toda velocidad y entró al hall. Le alegró saber que no tendría que buscarle durante mucho rato, pues estaba sentado en uno de los sofás con dos mecánicos de Mercedes y Jenson, riendo sobre algo que a ella le interesaba bien poco.

Lewis la vio acercarse y se levantó con tranquilidad para recibirla. Fue a saludarla y a preguntarla que qué tal estaba, como siempre hacía, pero su boca fue sellada por el beso que ella le dio. Agarraba su cara con rabia, para no dejarle ir, y Lewis, que estaba sorprendido por lo que la chica había hecho, no tuvo remedio que dejarla seguir y compensarla con la misma pasión. Los mecánicos de Mercedes se miraban entre ellos, y sólo Jenson se llevó la mano a la cabeza comprobando que algo no iba bien en la mente de la chica, que cogía de la mano a Lewis, tirando de él y perdiéndose por las escaleras.


	25. Pequeña de las dudas infinitas

Si hubiese sido fumadora, ese sería el momento oportuno para coger un cigarrillo y llevárselo a la boca. No podía negar que había disfrutado con él como la vez anterior, al igual que no negaba que lo volvería a hacer. Pero el momento posterior en el que se enfrentaba a ello cara a cara le traía muchos más quebraderos de cabeza de los esperados esa vez.

Estaba sentada sobre su propia cama,  cubriendo su pecho aún desnudo con la sábana, con una pierna estirada y la otra encogida, en la cual apoyaba su codo que a la vez sujetaba su cabeza. Miraba a su lado, al chico que dormía entre las sábanas. Recorría su cuerpo con la mirada y recordaba haber hecho de todo a cada centímetro de piel que veía. De forma delicada, llevó dos dedos a la sábana que cubría el cuerpo de Lewis, y la retiró un poco hacia abajo, lo justo para observar su espalda y su tatuaje en todo su esplendor. Sonrió sin fuerza al ver las marcas de sus uñas en el costado del chico, y supo reconocer el momento en el que se las había hecho. Encogió la otra pierna, llevando ambas a su pecho, y metió sus brazos entre medias para hacerse un ovillo. A continuación se dejó caer despacio hacia atrás, posando su cabeza a la altura de la de Lewis, al que seguía mirando. Se giró hacia su lado, y dejando su cuerpo boca abajo empezó a jugar con los pequeños rizos que salían de su cabeza.

Estuvo así un rato, hasta que el chico se despertó al sentir que algo le tocaba, y pese a que sus ojos seguían medio cerrados, no ocultó la sonrisa que le provocaba el sentir a Yaiza junto a él.

-          Buenos días.-ella fue la encargada de abrir el saludo mañanero.

-          _Bueos ias_ …-dijo él sin apenas pronunciar palabra mientras se estiraba. Pegó su espalda al colchón y se tapó la cara con las manos para apretarla y así despertar. Yaiza por su parte volvía a su postura inicial y se hacía un ovillo- ¿Qué hora es?

-          Las ocho.

-          ¿Qué haces despierta tan pronto?-rió y ella le acompañó para no hacerle el feo.

-          No podía dormir más.

-          Tampoco hemos dormido tanto.-se apoyó sobre su antebrazo  y mientras se sonreía,  se acercó a Yaiza, a la que dio un suave beso cerca de la rodilla. La chica sintió que su piel se estremecía al sentir sus labios, al igual que su mano recorriendo su pierna a la vez. Sonreía y él ahora se acercaba a su cara para besarla. No le puso impedimento y dejó que jugase con su lengua como regalo de buenos días, y llevó sus manos a su rostro para acercarle aún más. El recorrido de los dedos de Lewis por su pierna desnuda provocó que esta la estirase de nuevo abriéndole así un camino directo hacia donde quisiese llegar. El chico comenzó de nuevo la ruta, desde su empeine hacia arriba, y llegó a la fina tela blanca que cubría sus partes más íntimas, la única prenda que la chica portaba. Mientras seguía besándola, metió su mano entre la tela y su piel y comenzó a acariciarla. Sintió un placer que se compenetraba con el frío que hacía en ese cuarto a esas horas de la mañana, y pese a que le incomodaba en cierta medida, separó sus brazos de su pecho y dejó que la sábana se desprendiese de su piel, sintiendo aún más ese incómodo temblor que a la vez tanto la excitaba. Lewis decidió subir su mano hasta su pecho, y lo masajeó mientras seguía besándola. La delicadeza con la que la acariciaba por todo el cuerpo hizo que sintiese unas ganas terribles de no moverse de esa cama en todo el día. Pero tanto por horario de uno como del otro, eso no era más que una fantasía. Y para su desgracia, alguien tocó a la puerta. Lewis cerró los ojos aún más, con rabia, y separó sus labios de la chica para girarse hacia la puerta, juzgando a quien quiera que fuese el que interrumpía.

-          Voy a abrir...-la chica cogió de nuevo la sábana y la colocó recorriendo su cuerpo. De camino a la puerta, se peinó un poco con la mano para no dar tan mala imagen, y se puso colorada al ver quién era la persona que la esperaba al otro lado.

-          Quiero hab—…-la miró de arriba abajo por el pequeño hueco que había abierto entre la puerta y el marco. Ella se puso más colorada y se tapó aún más. Él rió- ¿Molesto?

-          Sí.-no lo dijo con maldad, y él pidió perdón por lo bajo.

-          Quiero hablar contigo.

-          ¿Puede ser luego?

-          De hecho espero que sea luego.-ahora rió un poco más alto y ella sacó la mano por la puerta para darle un golpe en el hombro.- Te espero en el hall.

-          Vale.-Cerró la puerta y fue de nuevo hasta la cama, a la que se subió de rodillas, quedando a una altura considerable de Lewis, que seguía apoyado sobre su antebrazo.

-          ¿Quién era?-el odio consumía sus palabras a la vez que un cierto tono cómico.

-          Jenson.-arqueó las cejas.

-          ¿Qué quería?-para calmarle, la chica bajó su cara hasta la suya y le dio un beso apasionado, y el chico pareció olvidarse de que alguien les había interrumpido. Jenson la había dicho que estaría esperando en el hall, pero no la dijo durante cuánto tiempo. Rió al pensar que sería buena idea hacerle esperar, y más si el motivo de la espera era Lewis. Mientras seguía besándole, volvió a quitarse la sábana y le hizo así saber a Lewis que podría disfrutar de ella todo el rato que quisiese.

A la media hora, la chica bajaba con su ropa de trabajo por la escalera, y Jenson la esperaba medio adormilado en el sofá del hall. Este puso cara de reproche desde la distancia, y ella abría la boca para mostrar su mordida en señal de arrepentimiento. Aunque de eso sentía bien poco.

-          Si lo llego a saber me voy a dar una vuelta.-se quejaba el inglés, y ella se dejaba caer a su lado. Cuando le miró comprobó que sonreía, por lo que el enfado no era nada del otro mundo en Jenson.- ¿Todo bien?

-          Sí, claro.-sabía que tenía que decirle algo y no se acordaba de qué era.- ¿Y tú?

-          Quería que hablásemos de ti, pero bien, yo bien.-de repente se acordó de qué le quería comentar, pero el hecho de que Jenson estuviese interesado en charlar sobre la chica la hizo parar un segundo a debatir.

-          Em…-pensó que sería bueno alargarlo.- Yo quería decirte que me sentí fatal en la anterior carrera.-él achinó los ojos.- Quería que ganases, como siempre, y fue horrible verte abandonar en tu carrera 250—

-          Es un detalle por tu parte, pero no te vas a librar de la charla que quiero tener contigo.-La risa del chico intimidó bastante a Yaiza, que no sabía si quería oír lo que tenía que decirle.- ¿Todo bien con Lewis?

-          ¿Eh? Sí, sí, por supuesto.-no sabía a dónde quería ir a parar.

-          ¿Y con Seb?

\-          B-bien, supongo.

-          Vale, Yai.-fue al grano.- Creo que estás haciendo una locura.

-          ¿A qué te refieres?

-          Para empezar, llegar ayer sin decir nada y plantarle un beso a Lewis no es algo muy normal.-fue a protestarle, a reivindicar su acto de pasión, pero él actuaba de hermano mayor y no se lo permitía.- ¿No pensaste en que tal vez eso era una reunión?

-          Viendo que os estabais riendo, que tú estabas con tres de Mercedes y que Lewis se levantó hacia mí nada más verme, pues no, no lo pensé.-en eso llevaba razón, y Jenson aceptó su derrota en ese asalto.

-          Supongo entonces que no tendrás problema en besarle en otro momento. Con Seb delante, por ejemplo.

-          ¿A qué te refieres?-dijo después de mucho debatir sobre el interés que sentía Jenson por ese tema.

-          Yai, ayer Seb me dijo que habíais arreglado las cosas.-ella asintió.- Y luego Lewis me dice que estáis liados o lo que quiera que estéis.-ella volvió a asentir pero con más vergüenza.- Espero que el siguiente al que tengas engañado no sea Hülk, porque ese sufriría más que los otros dos—

-          ¿Engañados? No, no, espera.-le veía venir.- Jenson, yo no estoy engañando a nadie.

-          ¿Tú crees?

-          Claro.

-          ¿Sabe Seb que estás con Lewis?

-          N-no, pero es que tampoco sé si est—

-          ¿Y por qué no lo sabe?-ella no contestaba.- Que yo sé por qué no lo sabe, pero quiero que me lo digas tú.

-          ¿Por qué crees que no lo sabe?-quería defenderse de la acusación de Jenson, aunque si fuese objetiva se pondría de su lado. Él cedió.

-          Porque no quieres que sepa que estás con otro, porque aún tienes esperanzas de acabar con él. Y eso, creo yo, es jugar a dos bandas. Porque Lewis tampoco sabe del todo cómo estás con Seb.-tragó saliva y miró hacia el pasillo, esperando que alguien apareciese para salvarla de aquella conversación. Apreciaba muchísimo a Jenson, pero en ese momento sentía rabia pura hacia él.- ¿Me he equivocado en algo?

-          No.-fue tan seca que Jenson se sintió vencedor de la batalla.- Tampoco sé qué pretendes que haga.

-          Eso es cosa tuya.-se quitó el muerto de encima.- Pero ten en cuenta que no sólo dependes tú de esto. También Seb. Y obviamente también Lewis.-un puñetazo fue a parar al estómago de Yaiza, que ahora pensaba en el inglés, en quien apenas había pensado de esa forma. ¿Qué pasaría si Lewis se enterase de que Sebastian mantenía esperanzas con ella simplemente porque ella las alimentaba? Jenson no hablaba, y ella bajaba la mirada intentando encontrar una solución. Siguió sintiendo rabia hacia Jenson por haberla creado semejante idea en la cabeza, y para colmo también había mencionado a Nico, con el que ni siquiera había contado. Jenson agarró las manos de Yaiza, que devolvió la mirada hacia la del chico.- Yai, no te agobies.

-          Vaya, gracias.-ironizó.

-          Sólo quiero ayudarte, y si puedo, ayudar a mi amigo.-hablaba de Lewis.-Sea lo que sea lo que termine pasando, sólo quiero que pienses las cosas antes de hacerlas.-ella asintió.- Y siento decir que lo de anoche estaba claro que no era algo muy meditado ¿Verdad?-ella negó con timidez. No le iba a decir que venía de hablar con Sebastian, que acababa de irse corriendo de su lado. Sería caer demasiado bajo frente a Jenson. El chico soltó las manos de Yaiza después de darlas un beso y fue a levantarse.

-          Jenson.-le llamó, el chico se giró hacia ella, que permanecía sentada.- De verdad que siento lo de la carrera…-él sonrió con sinceridad y con el mismo sentimiento le dio las gracias guiñándole el ojo.

Se quedó allí sentada dándole vueltas a todo, mientras en el buffet Sandra untaba mermelada en su tostada. Lo hacía con calma, para dejar la crema perfectamente extendida por el pan, y Nico la observaba con interés, como si atendiese a una conferencia sobre el fin del mundo. Pestañeó una y otra vez después de que la chica dejase su paciencia al lado para darle un mordisco salvaje al pan. Nico la miraba embobado, y ella, que tenía la boca llena de pan, se sonrojó.

-          ¿Mmm?-empezó a masticar y Nico salió del trance.

-          Nada.-rió.- ¿Mucho trabajo hoy?

-          Rueda de prensa…-dejó caer con desánimo, él la comprendió y puso la misma mueca que ella.

-          En la que estaré yo.-Dani se dejaba caer por la mesa con una sonrisa y dos magdalenas. El chico intentaba averiguar cuál de los dos ocupantes de la misma estaban más sorprendidos por su presencia.- Molesto.-aseguró sin dar pie a que ellos dijesen nada.

-          Oh, no, no.-dijo apresurada.- Es que, qué susto, joder.-Dani empezó a reír y Nico seguía mirándole sin entender mucho su presencia. Pero la sorpresa se le fue a los segundos, pues Dani era su pareja perfecta para la comedia y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de empezar la mañana con unas risas. Ambos comentaban mil cosas, y Sandra permanecía atenta a cada una de ellas mientras reía. Llegó un momento en el que no escuchaba lo que decían, y sólo oía voces que se acompañaban de carcajadas.

-          ¿Tú vienes, no?-el gesto de Dani mostraba que no hacía falta que Sandra respondiese, pero tuvo que preguntar de nuevo para saber qué era a lo que tenía que ir.

-          ¿Eh? Perdón, me despisté.

-          A la fiesta.-explicó. Nico miraba a Dani con cara de controlar la situación, pues él mismo se encargaría de que su chica fuese a dicha fiesta.- La que acabamos de organizar.

-          ¿Habéis organizado una fiesta? ¿Cuándo tiempo he estado despistada?

-          Acaba de surgir la idea.-ambos se miraron y asintieron con orgullo hacia su propio plan.- El domingo, antes del parón hasta Barcelona.-el oír el nombre de la ciudad le hizo recordar la idea de Nico sobre llevar al chico a su tierra natal en vez de volver a Mónaco, y se acordó de que aún no le había comentado nada. Se había vuelto a despistar y el chico seguía hablando.- ¿Te parece?

-          ¿Eh?-Nico se puso serio y frunció el ceño. Dani rió.- ¡Perdón, es que me despisto!

-          ¡Pero si te he dicho una frase!-Sandra cogió sus manos.

-          Va, repite.

-          Que la hacemos aquí, en el hotel, y que invitamos a todos.

-          ¿Todos?

-          Claro… ¿A quién pretendes echar, mala pécora?-dijo Dani, provocando otra risa en Nico, que seguía sujetado por las manos de Sandra. Esta le sacó la lengua.

-          No me refería a eso. Solo que… No sé. Te recuerdo que hay gente que prefiere no verse con otra gente.-los chicos se miraron y mostraron duda en su rostro.- Yai, joder. Con Seb. Y con Lewis si está Seb. O con Seb si está Lewis. O con ninguno si está Hülk. Yo que sé.-los chicos empezaron a ver fallos en su plan.

-          Pues no les invitemos a todos.-propuso Dani.

-          ¿Y a quién dejas de lado? ¿A Lewis, que os mata si se entera de que ha habido una fiesta y que encima Seb ha estado y Yai también? ¿A Seb, que haría lo mismo pero a la inversa? ¿A Yai, que no entendería una mierda?-los chicos empezaban a sentir presión en su cabeza.

-          ¡Para! Que era un plan genial.-Nico se soltó de sus manos y se echó hacia atrás, pegándose a la silla y cruzándose de brazos. Calcada a la pose de Dani. Ambos pensaban.

-          ¿Y si usamos a Yai?-el australiano ideaba el plan.- Le decimos que ese es el problema, que queremos invitarles a los dos, así ella que se invente algo.

-          ¿Cómo qué?

-          Yo que sé, que le diga a Lewis que no quiere ir fardando de lo suyo, que se controle.

-          Pero los tres seguirán formando parte de la misma fiesta.

-          Y no te olvides de Hülk.-recordó Sandra, y Nico resopló y se tapó los ojos con las manos.

-          Espero que Yai comprenda el mal que le provoca al mundo teniendo locos a todos los chicos con los que se cruza.-Sandra y Nico asintieron a la frase de Dani, y los tres reflejaron claramente una charla de colegio que no tenía solución.

La chica decidió ser ella la que se encargase de esa parte de la fiesta, mientras que Dani y Nico acordaron organizar lo necesario en el hotel y difundir el plan entre los invitados. Salieron del buffet, y Sandra vio a Yaiza sentada en el sofá, y por su pose y dejadez entendió que llevaba ahí más de un rato. Los chicos aceptaron encontrarse con Sandra en el circuito, y ella fue hacia su amiga.

-          Tengo buenas noticias.-le propuso a cambio de que alegrase la cara. Yaiza sin embargo seguía igual.

-          Yo malas.

-          Vaya.-se chafó su plan.- Empieza.

-          Ayer me acosté con Lewis otra vez.-Sandra estuvo a punto de reírse.

-          ¿Desde cuándo eso es malo?

-          Lo hice justo después de estar hablando con Seb.-finalmente decidió no reírse y aceptar la charla que su amiga fuese a darle.- En realidad salí corriendo de él para venir aquí a buscar a Lewis y tirármele.-mostraba desprecio hacia ella misma, y por eso no dudó en contar las cosas tal y como eran.- Y ahora no sé por quién de los dos me siento peor.

-          ¿Has pensado en cómo te sientes tú?-la chica decidió cortar su mirada perdida para observar a Sandra, que se sentaba a su lado.- Quiero decir, es muy bonito que te preocupes por ellos -burló.- pero deberías empezar a preocuparte por ti.-Yaiza decidió retirar la mirada pues las palabras de Sandra le habrían traspasado todas las barreras y ahora se sentía aún más debilitada. Era incapaz de hacer eso, de ponerse por delante de ellos dos. Era algo que no entraba en sus planes y que se negaba a llevar a cabo.- Dani y Nico han organizado, o bueno, van a organizar una fiesta el domingo. Para antes del parón. Obviamente estás invitada.

-          Gracias.-la miró para dedicarle la palabra.

-          El problema es que obviamente Seb y Lewis también.-cogió aire sin mucho esfuerzo y se dejó hundir un poco más en el sofá. Sandra la miraba desde el borde del asiento.- No sabemos cómo hacerlo para no ocasionarte un problema.

-          Yo no iré. Que vayan ellos, no habrá problemas si no estoy yo.

-          Tú vas a venir, luego la cosa es decidir si ellos vienen o no.-no estaba dispuesta a volver a ver a su amiga así.- Yai, en serio, deja esta jodida bipolaridad en la que andas metida porque nos vas a volver locos a todos.

-          Más loca he de sentirme yo para estar así ¿No crees?-La chica se aguantó el resto de palabras al ver a Yaiza caer en su foso de nuevo.- Dices que me preocupe por mí, pues lo hago. No quiero volverlos locos, a ninguno. Y a ellos dos menos, así que me volveré loca yo sola.-se puso en pie.

-          Yai…

-          No. No iré a la fiesta. Gracias, pero no iré. E invitad a Seb y Lewis, o lo haré yo por vosotros.-la vio marchar hacia la puerta y no supo si salir detrás de ella o darla tiempo para alejarse.

Cuando decidió coger el autobús para ir al circuito, Yaiza ya debía estar danzando por el Paddock. Se sentó en el asiento acompañada de dos mecánicos de Williams y uno de Lotus a los cuales apenas hizo caso. Miraba por la ventana y planeaba cómo decirle a Nico que le apetecía ir a Barcelona. Estaba dispuesta a todo, a dejarle decidir cualquier cosa en base a esa visita, pero no iba a aceptar no ir a su tierra después de lo vivido en Mónaco. Además, veía Barcelona como su salvación. Como el paso adelante entre ella y Nico.

Llegó al circuito y entró al Paddock. Caminó por los paseos hasta que llegó la hora de ir a trabajar, y fue a Toro Rosso a cubrir la entrevista rusa a Vergne y Kvyat. Yaiza estaba allí, y se mostraba tan profesional que Sandra sabía que no se encontraba nada bien. El primer trabajo del día se pasó rápido, y las chicas, sin apenas hablar, fueron caminando hacia su segundo destino del día, que era el Pit Lane. Allí volverían a pasar el recuento de neumáticos de cara a la tanda de entrenamientos del viernes. Esta costó más trabajo llevarla, puesto que había mecánicos trabajando y era bastante caótico intentar hablar con nadie.

Una vez apuntado todo y habiéndolo acercado a la FIA, las chicas fueron a comer al centro de control de la empresa. Sandra intentaba sacar un tema de conversación que hiciese a Yaiza olvidar sus problemas, y no se le ocurrió otro mejor que el suyo propio.

-          Hülk me ha dicho que invite a Nico a Barcelona.-Yaiza retiró la mirada de su plato de patatas para atender a Sandra.- Por el tema de Mónaco, vaya, dice que le lleve a mi terreno.

-          ¿Lo harás?

-          ¿Debo hacerlo?

-          A mí me parece una buena idea. Por cómo es Nico, seguro que está encantado de que vayáis allí. Y así te darás cuenta de que estás haciendo el tonto comiéndote la cabeza.-Sandra le hizo una burla.

-          No sé cómo decírselo.

-          ¿El qué?-que su amiga dudase le hizo a ella misma dudar sobre si hablaban del mismo tema.

-          Lo de ir a Barcelona.-efectivamente, era tan indignante para Yaiza que decidió soltar el tenedor y cruzarse de brazos.

-          Y luego me dices a mí que os vuelvo locos. ¿De verdad tienes problemas con eso?

-          Para ti será fácil, pero te recuerdo que no estamos en nuestro mejor momento.

-          Que no estás –puntualizó- en tu mejor momento. No le metas en el mismo saco. Él va a estar encantado de que le invites a Barcelona. Otra cosa es cómo estés tú.

-          Yo también estaría encantada.

-          Entonces no sé a qué esperas.-señaló el camino hacia la salida, y Sandra lo miró como si tuviese que tomarlo en ese momento.

-          Bueno, ya hablaré con él.-su amiga negó con la cabeza y se llevó una patata a la boca.

Llegó la hora de la rueda de prensa, y si bien ninguna la esperaba con ansia, pues era uno de los peores momentos de la semana, esta estuvo más entretenida de lo esperado. A Fernando le avasallaron a preguntas sobre Domenicalli, mientras que Dani contestaba siempre con una sonrisa en la cara.

Yaiza no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo al ver al español hacerle fotos a Lewis, que ocupaba el sitio de en medio. Este incluso posaba y se dejaba fotografiar, y Yaiza estuvo a punto de pedirle a Fernando que le pasase las fotografías, pero el hecho de no haber tenido apenas conversación con él le hacía olvidar la idea. Se acordó de Nico haciéndole fotos a Jenson en el anterior gran premio, y deseó que fuese alguien como ellos el que fotografiaba a Lewis ahora mismo.

Acabó la rueda de prensa y los pilotos se fueron a toda prisa. Yaiza no se sorprendió de que Lewis ni siquiera la saludase, pues esta vez había optado por ocupar uno de los asientos del fondo, evitando así ser vista. Salieron del centro y fueron a la FIA, y allí acudieron a la reunión para realizar el comunicado de prensa y facilitar la información a los medios. Esta se extendió hasta dos horas, y las chicas empezaban a desear que pasase alguna catástrofe para salir de allí. Ambas tuvieron suerte, pues a cada una las mandaron a toda prisa a un sitio diferente para cubrir algo de última hora. Pese a que las separaron, agradecieron poder escaquearse de aquella reunión.

Yaiza fue al Pit Lane de nuevo, y estuvo hablando con los jefes de las escuderías para informarles sobre una reunión cordial entre la FIA y ellos durante el parón hasta Barcelona. Sin fecha, ni horario, simplemente para anunciarles que tendría lugar una reunión. Cada cual se sorprendía más de la información recibida, y Yaiza no podía hacer otra cosa que encogerse de hombros.

Estaba tan preocupada por si los jefes la decían algo que no supiese contestar que apenas se daba cuenta de dónde se metía. Estaba en Red Bull, y justo cuando iba a salir en dirección a la FIA de nuevo, la voz que menos le apetecía oír y a la vez más echaba de menos la llamó.

-          ¡Yai, espera!-Sebastian corría desde dentro del box hacia ella, con sus piratas vaqueros y su polo de Red Bull. Se quitaba las gafas de sol y se las ponía en la cabeza.- ¿Podemos hablar?

-          ¿Otra vez?-su respuesta con pregunta provocó que Sebastian no supiese si seguir hablando.- Q-quiero decir, como hablamos ayer…-él seguía debatiendo.- Perdón. Dime.-le sonrió para mostrarse así dispuesta a hablar.

-          ¿Estás bien?-empezaba a no soportar que todo el mundo le preguntase, pero no podía contestarle mal a él. Había algo en su interior que se lo impedía.

-          C-claro…

-          ¿Entonces por qué te fuiste así?-parecía tan disgustado que ella dramatizó aún más el recuerdo de su marcha durante el día anterior. La lentitud con la que Yaiza buscaba una respuesta posible provocó que Sebastian se disgustase aún más.- Pensé que lo habíamos arreglado.

-          ¿Por qué hablas en pasado?

-          Porque es donde tú te mantienes.-miró hacia el suelo con lentitud, no quería romper su conexión con Sebastian de forma tan brusca, pero no podía seguir mirando esos ojos claros sin querer llorar. Por todo, por los recuerdos de los primeros días en los que todo parecía ir genial, por los momentos en los que todo se estropeó y en los que él aseguraba que ella seguía estancada. Por las conversaciones en Miami, y por los esfuerzo de Kimi en que se acercase de nuevo a él. El resto del día lo parecía tener claro, pero cada vez que le tenía delante no entendía cómo podía dudar en si quería estar con él.- Yai, si esto es lo que quieres dím—

-          No.-no podía permitir alejarse de nuevo de él.- Seb, es mi culpa ¿Sabes? No consigo avanzar, tú tienes razón. Pero no quiero estancarme aquí. Es sólo que—

-          Necesitas tiempo.-fue a asentir pero vio que lo último que quería él era una afirmación a algo que ya sabía.- ¿Cuánto? No te estoy pidiendo nada exagerado ¿Sabes? Sólo que no salgas corriendo cuando intento hablar contigo—

-          Oye, ayer tenía un mal día y—

-          ¿También huyes de Lewis?-Sebastian mantenía las intenciones de no ofenderla en ningún momento, pero su cerebro le jugaba malas pasadas al querer interesarse tanto por la relación de ella con el inglés.

-          ¿Por qué insistes tanto en saber qué pasa con Lewis?-las ganas de seguir con esa conversación eran tan escasas que el tono de voz de Yaiza se mostraba agotado. Él negaba y se restregaba los ojos con la mano.

-          No lo sé.-puso los brazos en jarra y miró hacia la carretera. Luego volvió la mirada a ella.- Tengo miedo.

-          ¿Miedo?

-          De estar haciéndolo mal. Y de que él lo esté haciendo bien.

-          No es una carrera. No soy un trofeo, Seb.-el chico entendía la postura de Yaiza, pero no sabía cómo explicarle que para él ella era su mayor trofeo, y que ver cómo peligraba en manos de otro le hacía sentirse el hombre más desafortunado del mundo. Sabía que había sonado egoísta e incluso fuera de lugar, pero su nula capacidad para expresarse no paraba de acecharle, y otra vez volvía a restregarse los ojos, como si el efecto de sus dedos sobre sus párpados pudiese darle una forma de continuar.

-          Tú me importas más que las carreras. Esas de hecho las tengo perdidas contra él. Pero a ti no quiero perderte.-cogió todo el oxígeno que pudo para llenar sus pulmones y poder mandar a su cerebro todas las órdenes posibles para que sus ojos no llorasen. Creía conseguirlo, pero notaba su mirada cada vez más borrosa.- Sólo te pido que si a él le has perdonado, lo hagas también conmigo.-había decidido mirar al suelo, negarle cualquier oportunidad de derrumbarla del todo.- Te dije que quería volver a empezar, pero parece que tú sólo quieres terminar y—

-          ¡Seb!-Heikki aparecía por el box llamándole, y pese a que paró a tiempo para no interrumpirles, su cara de lamento demostraba que el daño estaba hecho. Sebastian le había escuchado, pero seguía con sus ojos fijos en Yaiza, que hacía lo mismo con el suelo, mientras desistía en soportar el peso de sus lágrimas. El alemán se retiró poco a poco de ella y se fue hacia Heikki, y Yaiza aprovechó ese momento para irse de allí fingiendo leer las anotaciones en la carpeta, que estaban en partes difuminadas por el rastro de su propio llanto.

Sandra no se imaginaba siquiera que Yaiza pudiese estar hablando con Sebastian, y su trabajo de comprobar que en los hospitalitys había llegado la última nota de prensa de la FIA era algo que le parecía más que aburrido. Sólo Force India parecía haber tenido problemas, y tras mucho investigar, resultó que el sobre se había caído detrás de la mesa. Sandra se fue bastante mosqueada de allí rumbo a Ferrari, y despotricaba por el camino.

-          ¿Hijos de…?-Kimi intentaba imitar el último insulto que había salido de la boca de Sandra, que les ponía a caer de un burro a la escudería de su amigo Nico en su lengua natal.

-          Hijos de puta.-ahora dijo en inglés, y Kimi aprobó con su rostro ese insulto. Al ver que iban en la misma dirección, decidieron seguir conversando.

-          ¿Vas a Ferrari?

-          Sí.

-          ¿Trabajo o acoso?

-          Me encanta acosarte, ya lo sabes.-ironizó. El rió de forma pausada para seguirle la broma- Trabajo, obviamente.

-          ¿Y Yai?

-          Trabajando, obviamente. Pero en el Pit Lane.

-          ¿Y qué tal co—

-          Ni se te ocurra preguntarme que qué tal con Nico.-le veía venir, y antes de entrar por la puerta de Ferrari, ambos se quedaron fijos en la escalera. Uno por haber sido interrumpido, y la otra esperando que no saliese el tema de su chico otra vez.

-          Te iba a preguntar que qué tal con este trabajo, por eso de que no es lo tuyo.-ella soltó un pequeño ruidito que la dejaba en evidencia tras haberse precipitado.- Pero ya que lo dices ¿Qué tal con Nico?

-          ¡Basta!-le reprochó, y entró por la puerta dándole la espalda. Kimi se reía tras ella mientras la seguía. El chico rellenaba unos papeles en la recepción, mientras que Sandra hablaba con la mujer para comprobar que la notificación de la FIA había llegado sin problemas.

-          ¿Qué se supone que pasa ahora?-Kimi escuchaba la conversación de Sandra con la mujer.

-          Una reunión en el parón. No preguntes de qué, porque no lo sé.

-          Vaya trabajadora estás hecha entonces.

-          Como has dicho antes, no es lo mío. Hago lo que me mandan y cobro a fin de mes.

-          Entonces como yo.-Sandra había acabado de hablar con la mujer, y ahora estaba apoyada sobre el mostrador escuchando al finlandés.- Yo corro y espero a que me paguen a fin de mes. A veces la segunda ni siquiera llega.-ambos se rieron al recordar la temporada con Lotus. Sandra se fue a ir pero se retuvo a sí misma.

-          Oh, el domingo hacen una fiesta en el hotel.

-          ¿Hacen?-alzó la mirada del papel que rellenaba.

-          Nico y Dani.

-          ¿Tu Nico o el otro?

-          Mi Nico.-se sintió tonta al denominarlo así, y Kimi lo notó, pues rió por lo bajo.

-          ¿Y me lo dices por qué…?

-          Te estoy invitando.-Kimi alzó la mirada sorprendido.- No te emociones, están invitando a todos, y yo igual.

-          ¿A todos?

-          Sí.

-          ¿A Seb y Lewis también?-ella suspiró, sabía a dónde iba.

-          Sí, y a Yai. Y a Hülkenberg.-decidió nombrarle así al ver que Kimi nunca le llamaba de otra forma.- Pero Yai se niega a ir.

-          ¿Y eso?

-          ¿Tú qué crees?-él hizo una mueca.- Ya la intentaré convencer.

-          Si quieres lo intento yo también.-la amabilidad con la que se comportaba recientemente Kimi asombraba cada vez más a Sandra.

-          Oh, claro. ¿Vendrás?

-          ¿Habrá cerveza?

-          Me imagino.

-          Entonces habrá Kimi.-rió a su comentario y se dispuso a salir por la puerta.- ¿Entonces con Nico bien?

-          ¡Que te den!-era el primer insulto que le dedicaba sin sentirlo de verdad. Salió riendo de Ferrari y el chico mantuvo el mismo gesto cómico mientras terminaba de rellenar papeles en la recepción.

Llevó el aviso a la FIA y la dejaron marcharse al hotel. Intentó llamar a Yaiza, pero la chica no cogía el teléfono, así que no insistió por si estaba trabajando aún. Sin embargo su amiga estaba ya en el hotel, sentada en uno de los sofás del hall escuchando música. Sonaba Supersubmarina, con [_De las dudas infinitas_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rU-MMv13l-Q). No había dejado de llorar desde que se fue del lado de Sebastian, y sólo al entrar a la FIA consiguió camuflar su estado. La canción que sonaba por sus cascos no la ayudaba en absoluto a cambiar su sentir, y las letras pronunciadas por José Chino acompañaban las lágrimas que brotaban por sus ojos.

Pensó varias veces en cambiar de canción, pero nunca había sido capaz de ignorar aquella letra, y ahora aún menos. Tenía las piernas juntas, y su cuerpo estaba echado hacia delante, y ayudaba a esconder su cabeza entre sus manos, que se cubrían de su propia melena. El que no se la pudiese ver la ayudaba a dejar caer aún más lágrimas, pero vista desde fuera era fácil de reconocer cuál era su estado anímico.

Sintió que a su lado el sofá se hundía, y comprendió que alguien la acompañaba al lado. No le apetecía hablar con Sandra, y tampoco con Kimi. No quería ver a Sebastian de nuevo, y menos a Lewis. Y sin embargo la mano que cogía la suya y la retiraba de su cara no era de ninguno de ellos. Y eso la hizo sentir aún peor.

La mano de Nico acariciaba su rostro para secar sus lágrimas, y sin tener intención alguna de decirle o hacerla decir nada, quitó los cascos a la chica y la hizo acompañarle hacia atrás. Tumbado sobre el respaldo del sofá, acogió a Yaiza en sus brazos y la dejó que llorase. Sin importarle por qué era, sólo porque ella era lo que le importaba.


	26. Todos para una y una para todos

-          ¿Estás mejor?-el largo silencio que había acompañado al llanto de la chica no podía extenderse más, y Nico tuvo la necesidad de interesarse en ella un poco más. Se retiró de su pecho y le miró mientras se secaba el rastro de lágrimas de su cara. Asintió con una sonrisa tímida, y él hizo lo mismo.- ¿Por qué estabas aquí sola?

-          Me apetecía estarlo.

-          Pero para eso mejor un cuarto ¿No crees?

-          No me apetecía ir al cuarto. -demasiados recuerdos, y muchos de ellos demasiado recientes como para pasarlos por alto. Nico había adoptado la misma postura que ella, que volvía a tener sus piernas juntadas sobre el suelo mientras que su cuerpo se echaba hacia delante. El chico escondió el largo pelo de Yaiza por detrás de la oreja para verla mejor y asegurarse de que seguía siendo tan preciosa como él recordaba. Sonrió.

-          No es justo que tú llores y el resto apenas sufra.-quiso preguntarle si esas palabras se referían a que Nico le deseaba el mal a los dos chicos, pero la idea le hizo gracia pues tenía clara la respuesta.

-          A lo mejor ellos también sufren, pero no van llorando por las esquinas como yo.

-          Es tu forma de desahogarte. No te tienes que avergonzar por ello.-la facilidad con la que Nico siempre encontraba la forma de hacerla sentir bien era algo que no tenía calificativos para Yaiza. Nico seguía retirando su pelo de la cara.- Y dudo que ellos sufran tanto como tú.

-          Seb lo está pasando bastante mal.-quiso romper una lanza a favor del alemán, y aunque a Nico no le hizo mucha ilusión saber que se equivocaba, decidió no darle importancia.

-          Sea como sea, no mereces estar aquí sola llorando.

-          Ya no lloro sola, estás tú conmigo.-posó su mano sobre su rodilla y sonrió. Pese a que no era la primera vez que lo hacía, no encontraba la forma correcta para darle las gracias por estar siempre a su lado. Aun sabiendo que él era el que peor lo podía llegar a pasar de todos.

-          Siempre.

Pese a que su teléfono tenía varias llamadas perdidas, entre ellas de Sandra y de Lewis, decidió meterse en la cama una vez se hubo despedido de Nico en la puerta, pues el chico se había ofrecido a acompañarla. Tal vez por motivo del cansancio que la poseía se quedó dormida en el acto, dando gracias a la mañana siguiente por haber puesto el despertador a tiempo. Se levantó a las ocho y se pegó una ducha muy rápida. Se secó el pelo al mismo tiempo que Sandra pasaba a recogerla para ir a desayunar.

Comieron solas, pues los chicos o seguían durmiendo o estaban de camino al circuito. Era día de entrenamientos, y a las chicas les tocaba supervisarlos desde Ferrari. Cuando llegaron al garaje de la escudería el caos era del nivel del de Lotus la última vez. Los mecánicos iban y venían y ninguno parecía llevar buenas noticias. Antes de que les dejasen salir a pista, Fernando y Kimi daban vueltas por sus garajes concentrados. Las chicas estaban en medio de ambos, y Kimi una vez dirigió la mirada a ambas. Las chicas hicieron una mueca como forma de saludo, y él alzó las cejas como forma de desesperación por lo que le esperaba por delante. Le avisaron para coger posición y se colocó el mono antes de entrar al coche. Estuvo ahí cinco minutos hasta que destaparon las ruedas para dejarle salir. Al minuto lo hizo Fernando, y ellas se movieron más libremente por el garaje.

La sesión era caótica, y si bien sólo Fernando parecía acercarse a los coches de arriba, Kimi permanecía en el limbo sin ser capaz de llevar su Ferrari a un puesto decente. Las chicas se miraban con desilusión, y en parte Yaiza agradecía esa conexión con su amiga, a la que veía finalmente ir aceptado al finlandés también fuera de la pista.

Una vez acabó salieron corriendo hacia la FIA, y allí se pusieron al día con los trabajos para la tarde. No irían a los segundos libres, y sí a supervisar varias entrevistas con Ecclestone. No les hacía gracia, ni pizca, y se les notaba en el rostro mientras se sentaban en un sofá frente a la francesa que preguntaba al mandamás de la Fórmula 1. Para colmo de las chicas, allí no había pantallas, y las del circuito quedaban tan ocultas que no sabían qué pasaba en la pista. Bernie se esmeró de lo lindo en contestar las preguntas que le dejaban como un hombre poderoso pero humilde, y las chicas se miraban mostrando en su mirada el odio extremo que sentían hacia su papel.

-          ¿Te has pensado lo de la fiesta?-le susurró a su amiga aprovechando que la entrevista se alargaba aún más.

-          Sí.

-          ¿Y bien?-se emocionó ante la posible respuesta.

-          No.

-          Joder, Yai.-se cruzó de brazos y se echó hacia atrás en el sofá. Su amiga no se inmutó y eso provocó que Sandra volviese a su lado.- ¿Qué hay que hacer para que vengas?

-          Nada. ¿No podéis entender que no quiera ir? No me gustan las fiestas, ya lo sabes.

-          La última bien que te gustó.

-          ¿Cuál dices? ¿En la que hicimos en Australia que me terminé acostando con Nico y jodiéndolo todo, o la vez que salimos por ahí y a poco más todos matamos a Kimi? Ah, y no olvides la de Miami, en la que terminé de joder las cosas con Seb. Me gustaron mucho todas, sí.

-          Yai, joder, pero no puedes ser así. Vamos a ir todos.

-          Ese es uno de los problemas.

-          Entonces di quién no quieres que vaya.-su amiga se empezaba a poner nerviosa y se giró a ella para contestarla, dando la espalda a Ecclestone.

-          ¡Yo! ¡Joder! ¿Tanto cuesta?

-          Haz lo que quieras.-decidió no seguir con el tema. Y confió en que Kimi obtuviese mejores resultados.

Cuando acabaron el trabajo los libres habían acabado, y con ellos su entusiasmo por seguir en el circuito. Tras pasar Sandra por Mercedes y comprobar que Nico ya no estaba, decidieron irse de vuelta a hotel para cenar. Tuvieron suerte al llegar y ver que Nico estaba sentado con sus platos aun rebosando de comida. Se sentaron con él, y justo mientras se acomodaban, el otro Nico llegaba con su plato, haciendo una carantoña a Yaiza tras la oreja.

-          ¿Todo bien?

-          Sí.-ambos acompañaron sus palabras de una sonrisa, y no hicieron intención por seguir por ese camino de la conversación. Se acomodaron a la de Sandra y Nico justo después de que las chicas volviesen con sus platos de comida. Ellos las ponían al día con los entrenamientos, y ellas con la entrevista de Ecclestone. Lo primero era mucho más emocionante y fue el tema que arrasó aquella cena. Reían y comentaban cualquier cosa, y apenas pudieron alargar la charla debido a que los chicos volvían al circuito para dormir. Ellas subieron al cuarto de Sandra, y sin planearlo se quedaron las dos dormidas.

A las ocho sonó el despertador, y Yaiza hizo lo que pudo para llegar a su dormitorio sin tropezarse. Se metió en la ducha, y justo al lado lo hacía Sandra. Esta tardó menos en arreglarse, y esperaba frente a la puerta de Yaiza a que esta saliese.

Fueron al circuito, y mientras Sandra se iba a Mercedes a poder ver la sesión de entrenamientos, Yaiza cumplía su promesa con la chica alemana y acudía a la FIA a realizar un informe. No le costó trabajo ir a hacerlo, pues lo había prometido, y le costó aún menos al ver cómo la chica insistía en que si tenía algo que hacer podía dejarlo para luego. Pero entre su amabilidad y su claro estado de constipado con fiebre sintió verdadera lástima por ella, y estuvo hora y media en la FIA escribiendo.

Salió de la central para ir a buscar a Sandra e intentó esconderse tras un grupo de gente al ver que Lewis andaba por allí con su mono a medio quitar. Sintió verdadero pudor al ver a la Barbie de Ferrari corriendo tras de él preguntándole algo sobre si no habían pensado hacer monos de dos piezas, para no tener que llevarlo colgando. Tuvo la intención de ir hacia ella y tirarla del pelo al grito de _“¡¿Tú no trabajas para Ferrari?! ¡Pues a Ferrari!”_ pero mantuvo la calma y se entretuvo mirando a Lewis, que la ignoraba como si tuviese un Máster en ello.

Una vez el inglés se escondió en su hospitality, decidió salir a campo abierto para ir en busca de su amiga. La encontró en el box de Mercedes, tomando nota de ciertos problemas de comunicación con las pantallas centrales.

-          ¿Qué pasa?

-          Que va todo lento.-imitó la voz del jefe de comunicación de Mercedes y Yaiza rió. Nico también que pasaba por allí.

-          No seas antipática, tú.-se burló de ella y Sandra no pudo evitar dejarse llevar y seguirle el juego. Nico se fue hacia la zona interna.

-          ¿Has hablado ya—

-          No.

-          ¿A qué esperas?

-          Cuando vayas tú a la fiesta, hablaré yo con él.

-          ¿Me estás chantajeando?

-          Obvio.

-          Pues que pena que te vayas a ir de nuevo a Mónaco.

La jugada le salió mal a Sandra, que se enfurruñaba detrás de Yaiza mientras ambas salían del Pit Lane. Comieron a toda prisa en la FIA y luego se fueron de nuevo a los garajes para presenciar la clasificación. Lo hicieron desde McLaren, y a poco más se van de allí sin hacer ruido al ver que los dos coches no pasaban a la Q3. Jenson se bajó del coche cabizbajo, y les hizo un gesto de lástima a las chicas, y ellas se sintieron peor que nunca.

La tercera sesión clasificatoria volvió a recordarlas el por qué esos momentos eran tan insoportables. Nico cometía un error en la última vuelta y se quedaba en medio de la pista. Sandra agarró a Yaiza del brazo asustada, pero entró en una situación más estable al ver que el coche se ponía en marcha sin chocarse con el de Fernando, que pasaba por allí haciendo su marca. El error de Nico le impidió estar entre los tres primeros, y es ahí donde Yaiza volvía a debatirse. Lewis conseguía la pole de nuevo, y Sebastian el tercer puesto. Empezó a imaginar la carrera, y pese a que era obvio que el Red Bull no aguantaba al Mercedes, le dio por pensar en un duelo entre ambos por el primer puesto, y se sintió ridícula al comparar su situación a la de ellos en pista.

Fueron a la rueda de prensa, y Sandra no tuvo problemas en ponerse sola delante mientras ella usaba una de las sillas del fondo, en donde los focos no llegaban. Sandra intentó tomar detalle tanto de forma laboral como personal de la situación. Durante el camino a la rueda de prensa, Lewis y Dani, que era segundo, habían bromeado con algún gesto amistoso, pero Lewis y Sebastian apenas se habían mirado nada más que para la cortesía de cara a la prensa. Ahora hacían lo mismo, y si bien no compartían mirada, las palabras eran aún más distantes. Dani era el único que mostraba su habitual sonrisa al mundo. Yaiza se daba cuenta de lo mismo, y viendo la tensión que le estaba provocando tener a los dos sentados en frente, pegados codo con codo, decidió fijarse en las declaraciones del feliz Dani, que estaba encantado con haber superado a Nico y estar detrás de Lewis.

Sin embargo, y pese a las emociones, la carrera se dio de forma completamente diferente. Si bien el sábado por la noche lo dedicaron todos a descansar de cara a la fiesta del domingo, la mañana de ese día fue horrible para las chicas. De un lado para otro acababan los trabajos que tenían programados para llegar sin falta a la carrera. No vieron el Drivers Parade nada más que por las pantallas gigantes que quedaban a su alcance. Jenson y Sebastian hablaban, y Yaiza temió que el inglés dijese algo indebido. Luego se dio cuenta de lo ególatra que estaba siendo y negó rotundamente.

Revisaron la comunicación del Pit lane junto a otros dos becarios franceses y acabaron en su destino de ese día, que era de nuevo McLaren. No disfrutaron mucho de la carrera, en parte por la situación el equipo en el que se encontraban. Se pasó la bandera a cuadros y el mejor puesto de McLaren fue el undécimo lugar de Jenson. Kevin ocupaba el número trece. Por delante la cosa iba bien a medias. Sandra se alegraba más que nadie al ver que Nico había conseguido acabar segundo y por tanto primero del mundial, pero la diferencia de casi veinte segundos con Lewis no le parecía muy nomal. Por detrás de los dos Mercedes, Fernando subía al podio, y si bien Yaiza no se mostró muy alterada por ello, Sandra negaba con la cabeza al ver que Kimi estaba octavo. Se acercaban a las afueras del garaje para mirar a Ferrari, y la chica no paraba de repetir que obviamente el coche de uno era diferente del otro. Yaiza asentía pero no era capaz de que callase.

Sebastian finalmente acabó quinto, también a una distancia considerable de Dani, que era cuarto a más de veinte segundos de distancia. Un puesto por detrás del alemán de Red Bull, el Force India de Nico se adjudicaba la sexta plaza, superando de nuevo a Checo, que era noveno.

No fueron a la rueda de prensa de los ganadores, y acabaron en el parque cerrado. Yaiza suspiró al ver que la colocaban con los medios alemanes, porque sabía lo que supondría, y Sandra la observaba de lejos con los españoles. Los pilotos fueron llegando, y Yaiza agradeció que retuviesen a Sebastian en los británicos. Con ella fue Nico, que la guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa al ponerse a su lado, algo que ella respondió de igual manera. El chico parecía cansado, y Yaiza hizo lo posible para que las preguntas fuesen rápidas y se pudiese marchar. Sandra por su parte aguantaba a los medios españoles preguntando a Checo y luego a Kimi, que no la miró pero tampoco mostró ganas de mirar a nadie. Se fue por donde vino y Sebastian llegaba a donde Yaiza. La chica evitó mirarle en todo momento, y se alegró de que él estuviese allí para contestar sobre su nefasto coche. Se cambiaron las tornas y ahora Kimi hablaba con Alemania y Sebastian con España. Y así fueron pasando todos hasta que impidieron el paso a más gente al parque.

Se fueron hacia el Paddock y caminaron relajadas, respirando el aire que no habían podido en ese pequeño cuadrado en el que apenas entraba un alma. Yaiza se dejaba caer sobre el brazo de su amiga, pero esta no aceptaba esa indirecta que la chica le intentaba mandar.

-          Cansada ¿eh?

-          Mucho.

-          Ya, seguro.-la intención de Yaiza de hacerle saber de nuevo que no iba a ir a la fiesta no era nada comprensible para ella. Llegaron al hotel, y hasta después de cenar no tuvieron noticias de los chicos. Dani y Nico aparecían por el pasillo cuando Yaiza y Sandra se iban a la habitación.

-          A las doce nos ceden el salón.

-          Bien.-la que sí iba a la fiesta mostró su emoción. Yaiza quería irse, y eso intentó.

-          ¿Te vas?

-          No voy a ir, así que no me interesa la organización.-no la retuvieron y siguieron hablando entre ellos.

-          Lewis viene, he hablado con él.

-          Yo con Seb, y también viene.

-          ¿Saben que no viene Yai?

-          No.-dijeron al unísono, y continuó el australiano.- De hecho era obvio que quería preguntarme por ella, pero se hizo el machote y no me preguntó nada.

-          Pues ya verás que gracia cuando entren por la puerta ambos y no la vean.

En el cuarto de la primera planta, Yaiza oía a Sandra arreglarse en la de al lado, y pese a que la chica lo hacía todo con ruidos para llamar su atención, Yaiza no sintió envidia en ningún momento. Pasó una hora y ya eran las doce y media. Sandra hacía rato que había salido por la puerta, sin pararse a llamar a la de su amiga. Pensó que sería ella la que estaba llamando justo en ese momento, pero no se parecía en nada físicamente a Sandra.

-          Venga, ves bajando.

-          No voy a ir.

-          Yai, venga.

-          Kimi, no.-la miró con desprecio y el tono de ironía y burla que mantenía la chica le sacaba de sus casillas. Kimi, que llevaba un pantalón vaquero negro y una camisa negra, empujó a la chica hacia dentro y cerró la puerta desde la habitación.

-          Diez minutos te doy.

-          Si dejases de perder el tiempo ya estarías abajo bebiendo cerveza.-a él le sonó bien el plan, pero no se iba a ir sin ella.

-          Nueve minutos y medio.-la avisó. Ella no entendía que él no entendiese, y se dejó caer en la cama, donde se tumbó mientras cogía el mando de la tele. Kimi se enfureció y se acercó a ella, quitándoselo y tirándolo lejos.

-          ¡Kimi!

-          ¡Que te arregles de una puta vez!-la ira con la que lo decía hizo que Yaiza se asustase de verdad. Kimi decidió relajarse.- Yai, por favor, arréglate.

-          Por qué no entendéis que no—

-          Porque es mentira. No es que no quieras ir, es que no quieres verles.

-          Es lo mismo.

-          No, porque en la fiesta hay más gente. Están tus amigos.

-          ¿Vas a darme un sermón?

-          Si hay que darlo se da.-puso los ojos en blanco ante la insistencia del chico.- Yai, a ver.-se sentó a su lado y ella encogió las piernas para que no se sentase sobre sus pies.- Que sí, que es todo muy lioso. Que pobre Seb y pobre tú porque te gusta mucho, y pobre Lewis y pobre tú porque también te gusta.-le pareció un buen resumen y por ello no le interrumpió.- Pero que estás en la flor de la vida, joder.

-          Gracias abuelo.-fue a decirle de nada pero paró en seco al ver la referencia que había usado, y decidió mirarla mal mientras ella reía.

-          Como decía –olvidó- estás en la flor de la vida, y si tienes a dos tíos detrás de ti, pues aprovecha. Ves a por ellos.

-          ¿A por los dos? ¿Me hablas en serio?

-          Sí y no. Joder, a ver, a ellos ya les tienes. Les vas a tener siempre, y puesto que no vas a liarte con Lewis ahí abajo porque está Seb y obviamente no vas a hacer lo contrario, pues baja y baila con…-pensó- Fernando, unas sevillanas.-ella rió y él se contagió.- En serio. Si lo que quieres es mostrar naturalidad o yo que sé, intentar calmar la situación, quedándote aquí no vas a hacerlo. Al revés. No sé qué esperas que hagan ambos cuando no te vean.

-          No es tan sencillo…-puesto que volvía a estar seria, él decidió escucharla.- Con Seb todo va a peor, y con Lewis a mejor, pero me siento falsa con él porque en realidad sigo pensando en Seb.

-          Dime algo nuevo.

-          ¿Qué?

-          Que eso le pasa a todo el mundo.

-          ¿A ti también?

-          Yo soy un joven risueño y sin corazón. Que no tiene sentido ahora que lo pienso, pero bueno.-ella reía otra vez.- Te quedan seis minutos para vestirte.

-          No voy a—

-          Si no lo haces te cogeré en brazos y te bajaré en camisón.-ella exageró el ruido que provocaba su risa.

-          Venga.-se arrepintió de decirlo pues Kimi se levantó y la alzó, cogiéndola con los brazos. Ella le daba golpes en el pecho y pataleaba.- ¡Vale, vale, vale! ¡Me visto!


	27. Cambio de aires

-          ¿Ves? Mucho mejor.-Yaiza salió del baño con un vestido azul celeste que cogía vuelo y volumen en su cintura, pero que arriba estaba ajustado de tal forma que apenas respiraba.

-          Creo que compré la talla equivocada.

-          La talla equivocada para ti es la talla adecuada para nosotros. Créeme.-ella burló. Aún le faltaba peinarse y pintarse.

-          ¿Qué me hago en el pelo?

-          Menos raparte al cero, yo que sé.

-          Ahora, digo ahora.-se quitó la pinza que lo sujetaba y cayó sobre sus hombros, espalda y pecho la gran mata de pelo castaño lleno de ondas debido a la sujeción.

-          Ves así.

-          ¿Bromeas?

-          Para qué me preguntas entonces.-negó.

-          ¿De verdad está bien así?

\-          Que síííí…-insistió desesperado. Ahora sólo quedaba que se pintase, pero en eso solía tardar menos de lo normal. Se puso su base, sus polvos, su colorete, se puso eyeliner en la línea de agua del ojo y, presionando con el lápiz sobre su párpado móvil, creó una mancha de pintura negra que difuminó con el dedo. Se lavó las manos, fue a su neceser y sacó un lápiz de labios que rondaba entre el color nude y el rosa pálido. Se giró a Kimi esperado su veredicto.- Si no fuese porque te respeto, te follaría.

-          Aww.-dijo ella emocionada.- Es lo más bonito que me has dicho nunca.-él alzó los brazos a la vez que se encogía de hombros, como si asumiese que no tenía remedio.

-          Y será lo más bonito que te diga. Vamos, anda.

-          Espera, el bolso, tengo que arreglarlo.-Kimi resopló y ella se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde para seguir arreglándose.- Vale, vale.-cogió su móvil y su tarjeta.- No mires- El chico se giró hacia la puerta. Yaiza cogió la tarjeta y se subió el vestido, y la colocó en su cadera, entre la tela de la ropa interior y su piel. Se bajó de nuevo el vestido y fue hacia Kimi, y antes de salir por la puerta, se metió el móvil en el escote.

-          Me encanta tu idea de no provocar.-cerraron la puerta con la risa de ella, y fueron a la escalera. Bajaron poco a poco para que ella no se desnucase, y una vez llegaron al pasillo, él tuvo que retroceder para tirar de la chica, que se negaba a entrar por la puerta del salón, que era el buffet sin mesas y sin encimeras llenas de bandejas.

-          No quiero.

-          No me jodas ¿Eh? Que me he tragado toda tu transformación.

-          Kimi, en serio.-se soltaba de su mano y él fingió entenderla.

-          Vale, está bien. Te dejo que te vayas.-Se quedó mirándole unos segundos, y él se mantenía con las manos en los bolsillos de su vaquero asintiendo, esperando a verla marchar. Lo dudó varias veces, sobre todo por la facilidad, pero se giró para emprender su viaje de vuelta al cuarto cuando se vio volando de nuevo en los brazos del finlandés.

-          ¡Kimi!

-          A callar.-la llevó hacia la puerta del salón y la soltó cuando la habían traspasado. Ella se estremeció en el suelo y Kimi se sacudió las manos, como si hubiese realizado una pesada tarea con fin satisfactorio.- Ahora a beber. -y se fue a la barra. Yaiza se quedó de piedra en la entrada, y el hecho de que fuese la única con vestido claro no la ayudaba a pasar desapercibida. Anduvo poco a poco hacia el interior del salón, y debido a la oscuridad no distinguía a nadie. Pensó en sentarse en una de las mesas que parecían vacías en el fondo de la sala, pero veía imposible llegar hasta ellas con lo reluciente que era su vestido a cada paso. Repasaba sus dedos con los de la otra mano, y así camuflaba su nerviosismo.

-          ¡Serás puta!-la voz de Sandra aparecía por detrás con media sonrisa.- ¡No sólo me mientes, sino que vas y te pones como… Como una puta princesa!-la oscuridad le impedía divisar si su amiga estaba enfadada o al contrario, pero cuando esta la abrazó se le pasó la duda. Nico estaba al lado.

-          Dais verdadero asco.-el de Mercedes se reía de su propio comentario mientras las miraba de arriba abajo, y no podía perderse por enésima vez esa noche en su chica, que vestía un vestido verde oscuro con bordado en verde aún más oscuro que acababa en encaje en su espalda.

-          No sé qué hago aquí…-negaba.

-          ¡Disfrutar! Y calentarle la bragueta a más de uno.-Sandra insistía en poner colorada a su amiga, y Nico la apoyaba con sus risas. Ella se peinó un poco el pelo con la mano, echándolo hacia delante para tapar su  escote, que parecía más grande de lo normal debido al palabra de honor que la apretaba tanto. De vez en cuando se llevaba la mano a la cintura y al pecho para comprobar que sus pertenencias seguían en su sitio. Se fue retirando un poco de la pareja, y acabó chocándose con alguien, que derramaba su bebida justo al lado de ella, por suerte esta vez no sobre su vestido.

-          Esta vez no ha sido intencionadamente.-Sebastian tardó en prometer que su acción era involuntaria, pues ninguno se había visto y el encontrarse de repente les provocó tantos nervios que no sabían cómo salir del lío.

-          Al menos hoy no me he manchado.-se recorría a sí misma con la mirada comprobando que estaba en lo cierto.

-          Estás…-no supo ponerle un calificativo, y decidió mantener su cara de un asombro mezclado con depresión, algo que llamaba la atención de la chica, que no entendía tal mezcla.- Estás perfecta.

-          Gracias…-no se le ocurría nada mejor que decirle. El chico seguía limpiándose la mano de bebida, y ella ya estaba relajada al ver que estaba intacta. Podía haberse ido de su lado tras agradecerle el cumplido, y seguramente hubiese sido más apropiado que quedarse frente a él sin saber cómo hablar.

-          No sabía si ibas a venir.

-          Yo tampoco, la verdad.

-          Dani me invitó y bueno, pensaba que venías seguro, pero luego pensé que a lo mejor no.

-          ¿Por qué?

-          Tal vez te habían dicho que yo venía.-Empezaba a deprimirla tanto como a él su pesimismo. Y sin embargo le asustaba más que hacerla sentir mal la facilidad con la que el chico acertaba todo.

-          Ese no es motivo para no venir. Al revés.-sintió que la mirada de Sebastian cambiaba de color y ahora la notó más iluminada. Entonces sintió una sensación conocida, algo que ya la había pasado y que casualmente se dio en la misma situación. Volvía a sentirse a punto de besarle, como en Melbourne y como en Miami, pero si bien en ambos caso era Lewis el que les interrumpía, ya fuese de forma presencial o en forma de recuerdo, esta vez era Sandra la que llegaba y les cogía por los hombros.

-          ¿Y si nos cambiamos de lado?-no se supo quién la miraba peor, pero sí quién cambió antes el gesto. Yaiza decidió hacer caso a su amiga cuando vio en su rostro que algo pasaba, y dio por hecho que Lewis acababa de llegar.- Te la robo.-le dijo a Sebastian, y se la llevó de su lado.- Lo siento.-la susurró.- Dime que no interrumpía nada.

-          Oh, no.-Sandra se lo creyó.- Estaba a punto de besarme pero—

-          ¡Yai!

-          ¡Qué!

-          ¿¡Pero no estás con Lewis?!-seguían andando hacia otro lado.

-          ¡No lo sé, dejadme en paz con eso!-se acordaba de Kimi y de su frase sobre la flor de la vida. Quería besar a Seb, y quería besar a Lewis. Y eso era lo mínimo que quería con ambos. Y una parte de ella, la que dominaba su demonio, le decía que no estaba mal sentirse así. “ _Joder, mira quien son_ ”, le decía, “ _lo raro sería tener las ideas claras, además, no puedes elegir sin probar ambas cosas_ ”. Se giró hacia Sebastian, que se apoyaba sobre la barra de forma solitaria, y sintió un calor por la espalda. Decidió no escuchar a su demonio. Finalmente vio a Lewis justo al lado contrario, que entraba por la puerta con Dani. Reían y comentaban algo sobre la música. El inglés miraba por todos lados hasta que coincidió con la posición de la chica del vestido celeste. Seguía haciendo como que escuchaba a Dani, pero empezó a sonreír poco a poco mientras ella se contagiaba otra vez ese positivismo que él le transmitía.

-          Yai, céntrate.-Sandra intentaba recordarla que Sebastian seguía por allí, pero Yaiza andaba hacia Lewis al igual que él iba hacia ella.

-          ¿A dónde vas así?

-          ¿Así como?

-          De perfecta.-segunda vez que le llamaban eso esa noche, y ambas veces las dos personas que más la podían hacer sentir así. Se acordó de la forma en la que Kimi tuvo de decirla que estaba guapa, y no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo.- No me has contestado.

-          Te esperaba.-mintió, y él se lo creyó mientras movía un mechón de pelo del rostro de Yaiza hacia un lado.

-          Deberías esperar unas horas para poder decirme esas cosas.

-          ¿Por?

-          Porque no sé si podré controlarme ahora.-la cogió por la cintura poco a poco, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaban de nuevo pegados por las piernas mientras se besaban sin preocuparles el ambiente.

Sandra se puso histérica y cogió a Nico de la mano, que llegaba a su lado, y fueron ambos hacia Sebastian. Y allí se quedaron hablando con él sobre estupideces con tal de que el chico no se diese la vuelta. Estaban tan concentrados mirando a Yaiza y Lewis, que parecían no acabar nunca, que se olvidaban escucharle.

-          Ya, ya.-decía Nico, y Sebastian, que hacía rato que se había dado cuenta de que pasaban de él, seguía ironizando.

-          Y luego me tiraré por la ventana por si la caída del puente no es suficiente.

-          Ahhh, qué guay.-Sandra provocó la risa irónica del alemán, que se dejaba caer con la cara sobre la barra a la vez que Yaiza se separaba de Lewis para hablar de nuevo.- Oye ahora venimos y tal.-se alejaron de él, y Sebastian, que se mantenía con la cara pegada en la madera, alzó una mano y se despidió de ellos moviéndola.

-          Si así pretendes que te haga caso, vas mal.-Kimi se sentaba a su lado y él movía la cabeza hacia él sin despegar la frente de la barra.

-          No me lo hace haga lo que haga.-Kimi ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberse sentado a su lado.

-          ¿Has bebido?

-          Tres cervezas…-con la mano señaló cuatro.

-          ¿Y ya vas pedo?

-          Y dos vodkas, y un gin tonic… Ah, y dos copas de vino.

-          Vale, vale, lo capto.-le mandó parar, más que nada por envidia. Llamó al camarero y pidió un gin tonic.- ¿Has hablado con ella?

-          Sí.

-          ¿Y?

-          La he dicho que estaba perfecta.

-          Y además de esa moñez… ¿Algo más interesante?

-          Me dijo que había sido un motivo para venir, y estaba a punto de besarla cuando llegó Sandra.-Kimi rió al imaginar la escena y Sebastian le miró con lástima.- ¿Te hace gracia?

-          Sí. Me das hasta pena.

-          ¿Por?

-          Si yo fuese tú habría ido hacía días a ella y la habría plantado un morreo que la hubiese dejado muerta.

-          ¿Quieres besarla?-el estado de Sebastian le hizo entender lo que no era, Kimi se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

-          Claro que sí Seb, y tener hijos. A ver, mírame.-le puso la mano en el hombro y acercó su cara a la suya para que el chico le entendiese bien.- Deja, de, hacer, el, imbécil.

-          Soy imbécil.-le dio una colleja.

-          Lo eres, estás perdiendo el tiempo.

-          Da igual ¿Sabes? Me rindo.-Kimi se tumbaba ahora sobre la barra derrotado. No sabía ya qué hacer con él.- De hecho, me voy a la habitación, si consigo salir de aquí sin caerme.

-          Para, para, te llevo.-le cogió por un brazo y fue con él vigilando que ni Yaiza ni Lewis estuviesen por el camino, pues sólo Seb se había quedado sin ver el beso que ambos se dieron en la pista.

-          La mataba, te lo juro.-Nico intentaba bailar con Sandra, pero esta miraba todo el rato a su amiga tontear con Lewis.

-          Pasa de ellos, anda.-quería que ella se concentrase en el baile, que les obligaba a estar abrazados, pero Sandra estaba demasiado ocupada mirando al otro lado.

-          Es que encima no paran de tontear.-Nico ponía los ojos en blanco.

-          ¿Me tengo que ir para allá para que me mires?-finalmente y después de muchas referencias hacia la pareja de otro lado, decidió mirar a Nico.

-          ¿Por qué dices eso?

-          Porque no has hecho otra cosa en toda la noche que preocuparte por lo que haga ella.

-          Ya bueno, es normal. Si no llega a ser por nosotr—

-          Sí, pero estamos los dos aquí, y me gustaría poder disfrutar de ti aunque sea unos minutos, ya que nunca podemos estar solos.

-          Pero no puedo perderla de vista, Nico. Se puede meter en un lío.

-          Sandra, es mayorcita, en serio, no he venido para estar de paragüero mientras tú te escondes detrás.-al principio se había dispuesto a ignorar a Yaiza, pero la actitud de Nico, que le parecía egoísta, terminó por mosquearla.

-          Es mi amiga.

-          Y yo soy tu novio.-la última palabra no sentó igual a ambos, que se miraban buscándole explicación.

-          ¿Ahora tenemos nombre?

-          ¿Prefieres otro? Porque me gustaría saber qué piensas de todo esto, la verdad.-se separó de él.

-          ¿A qué te refieres?

-          No lo sé, a tu actitud conmigo.

-          No sé a qué viene todo esto, Nico.-quiso echar a andar, pues empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, pero él la cogió del brazo.

-          Sandra, basta. Llevamos así desde que llegamos de Mónaco. Ya lo hemos hablado, te pedí perdón por lo que fuese que te molestó, y sigues erre que erre en tu planeta.

-          ¿Sólo porque pienses que no te sigo el rollo significa que estoy en mi planeta? ¿O es porque no quiera ser tu novia?-formuló tan mal la pregunta que Nico no se quiso quedar a escuchar la nueva versión. Ella intentaba detenerle ahora, pero él se marchaba hacia el pasillo, abandonado el salón. Sandra volvió a sentir que de sus ojos pretendían brotar lágrimas, y se empeñó con ansia en que no lo hiciesen. Daba vueltas sobre sí misma, y pese a que la pista empezaba a llenarse de gente, ella se sentía completamente sola, perdida y desubicada. Se fue a un sofá del hall, alejándose de la fiesta también, y se dejó caer en él, escondiendo su cara entre sus manos mientras apretaba sus ojos, entorpeciendo la salida del llanto.

No podía haberle dicho eso a Nico, no después de todo. Tenía planeado decirle lo de Barcelona, había encontrado finalmente un plan, y ahora lo acababa de echar a perder por no pensar sus palabras. Quiso gritar a Yaiza, por ser tan inmadura que la provocase a ella estar pendiente de la chica, y dar inicio con ello a la última discusión con Nico.

Claro que quería estar con él, eso lo tenía claro. Y en una situación normal la palabra _novio_ no habría sido más que un paso de gigante para culminar la conversación que fuese con un beso. Y sin embargo ella lloraba en un sofá, y Nico se escondía en su cuarto haciendo la maleta sin cuidado alguno.

-          ¿Tú también lloras?-La chica alzó la mirada asustada, descubriendo sus llorosos ojos, y al lado tenía a Kimi de pie, que llegaba de dejar a Sebastian en su cuarto. Volvió a esconderse tras las manos.- Eh ¿Estás bien?-se sentó al lado.

-          ¿Quieres saber cómo me va con Nico?-le miró, y él dudó en si contestar que sí o que no, pero ella contestó de igual manera.- Mal. Bueno, fatal.

-          ¿Qué ha pasado?

-          No lo sé. Supongo que ha explotado todo.-recordó que Kimi no sabía nada de nada, y pensaba en cómo decírselo sin aburrirle.

-          Yo tengo la cerveza entera, así que si quieres contarme…-la dio paso y Sandra decidió ponerle al día.- ¿De verdad que hay gente que se asusta de lujo?-la broma no le salió bien después de la historia, y Sandra se escondía de nuevo en sus manos.- Vale, vale, perdón. A ver… Es normal que estés así. Quiero decir, si Nico te gusta, y vas y te sientes mal, pues normal que estés mal.-se dio cuenta del lío de palabras que había formulado a la vez que ella levantaba la mirada con las cejas arqueadas, mostrado que no se había enterado de nada.- Resumo, que es normal.

-          Pero él me acaba de decir que era su novia, y voy yo y le digo que no quiero.

-          ¿No quieres?

-          ¡Claro que quiero! Pero no sé por qué le he dicho eso, y ahora él está a saber dónde—

-          En su cuarto.

-          ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-          Me crucé con él mientras subía y yo bajaba. No creo que haya ido a ver a Seb, vaya.

-          ¿Seb también está en su cuarto?

-          Está en estado depresivo insoportable. A ver si Yai se le tira ya y le espanta los males.-Sandra rió, y nunca antes había agradecido tanto una risa como en ese momento.- Sube a hablar con él.

-          ¿Con Seb?-sabía que se refería a Nico, pero la broma hizo que Kimi también riese.

-          Hombre, si le quitas tú los males a mí me sirve, con tal de que espabile.

-          ¿Qué le digo?-había estado varios segundos pensando en qué hacer frente a Nico, y no se le ocurría nada más que preguntarle a Kimi.

-          La verdad.

-          Abff…

-          Es que si vas con mentiras pues lo vas a joder todo de nuevo. Siéntale y dile todo poco a poco, y si no te quiere escuchar pues dale una hostia y ya te escuchará.-volvió a reírse.

-          Yai va a tener razón y vas a ser buena gente al final.-Kimi bebía de su cerveza.

-          En realidad sigo siendo insoportable, pero es que me aburre veros a todos siendo unos moñas de mierda.-fue la última risa que echó con él esa noche, pues se levantó a la vez que él para ir a buscar a Nico.

-          Gracias.-tal vez fue la tristeza y el bajón emocional que tenía, pero se abrazó a Kimi y este, sin que ella reparase en pensar en aquello, la abrazó también, y pese a que él no tenía la culpa se sintió muy mal al verla así.

-          Venga, anda.-se separó de ella ante la extraña sensación.- Ves a follártele.

Salió rumbo a las escaleras y Kimi se quedó mirando cómo la chica se perdía por los escalones de mármol. Y puesto que no tenía a nadie a quien contar sus propias penas, se dejó caer en el sofá y bebió de su cerveza mientras miraba el hueco vacío que había dejado Sandra a su lado.

En la puerta de Nico la chica se debatía en cómo llamar. Pensó en golpearla como haría una persona normal, y luego pensó en gritar su nombre a la desesperada por si así salía antes. También pensó en llamarle al móvil, e incluso buscaba una hoja y boli por donde obviamente no lo había para meter una nota por debajo de la puerta. Sin embargo, se llevó un susto al ver que la misma se abría y de ella aparecía Nico con una maleta.

-          ¿T-te vas?

-          Sí.-no la miró y siguió su camino, pero ella agarró la maleta y tiró hacia atrás, retirándola de su mano. Nico ni siquiera se giró a mirarla.- Dámela.

-          No.

-          Sandra—

-          Nico por favor, hablemos.-se giró a ella.

-          ¿Ahora quieres hablar?

-          Siempre he querido, pero nunca he sabido cómo.-la sinceridad con la que empezaba la conversación difuminó en el horizonte las intenciones de Nico de ser fuerte ante la presión. La miraba respirando lo más profundamente que podía. Sandra dejó la maleta a un lado y se acercó a él, y le cogió de las manos.- Claro que quiero ser tu novia. Claro que me gusta estar contigo, y me río contigo, y me haces sentir bien. Pero hay cosas con las que no soy capaz de convivir. Pero es sólo ahora, necesito tiempo para acostumbrarme.

-          ¿Y qué pasa si no te acostumbras?-Nico tenía la voz más rota que ella, y Sandra se estremeció al sentirle tan decaído.

-          Estando cada uno por su lado seguro que no nos enteraremos.-agarró sus manos con firmeza, y Nico hizo amago de sonreír.- Ven a Barcelona conmigo.-él dudó un poco.

-          ¿Barcelona?

-          Sí, ahora, en el parón. Haremos lo que quieras, pero en mi tierra. Ahora me toca a mí ser la anfitriona.-la ilusión con la que proponía eso hizo que el chico sonriese.

-          Me encanta Barcelona ¿Sabes?

-          A mí también.-su obviedad provocó una risa en Nico, la que más ganas tenía de oír ella.- ¿Vendrás?-Ambos se miraban atónitos, y pese a que hacía unos segundos no sabían siquiera cómo hablarse, ahora sentían que la calma les invadía y que de nuevo querían dejar todo atrás.

-          Sí.-el beso que acompañó ese sí fue el más sentido por ambos. Aún les quedaba muchas cosas de las que hablar, más detalladamente y con calma, pero todo había sido un gran paso y Sandra seguía dándole vueltas a la idea de que había sido Kimi el encargado de unirles en un inicio y en un final. Entraron al cuarto de Nico, y allí pasaron la noche esperando con ganas el amanecer para poner rumbo a la ciudad condal.

En la pista, y con una música que sólo Dani conocía, Yaiza y Lewis hablaban en un sofá de la manera más inútil posible en cuanto a lo que mantenerse una conversación refiere. Lewis cada vez se acercaba más a ella, y Yaiza se alejaba para provocarle.

-          ¿Entonces no ibas conmigo hoy?

-          Sabes que tengo otras opciones.

-          Pues que pena haberles ganado a todas ellas tantas veces ¿No?-Yaiza se mordía un labio aguantando la risa, y él jugaba con su pelo, que colgaba por debajo del pecho. De vez en cuando, el movimiento de su mano rozaba en ello, y ella se encogía como si tuviese prohibido el contacto físico con él.- ¿Qué harás este parón?

-          Trabajar, supongo.-sus bocas apenas se separaban por unos centímetros, y él seguía jugando con el pelo de la chica, ahora justo al lado de la cara. Lo retorcía suavemente y lo ponía tras su oreja.

-          ¿Otra vez? Vaya.

-          ¿Se te ocurre un plan mejor?-él sonrió.

-          Tengo uno en la cabeza, pero es sólo para corto plazo.-deslizó sus dedos por su cuello haciendo ver que era un despiste, pero ella cogió tanto aire que su pecho se infló, dando la impresión de que crecía más de lo que ya provocaba el vestido. El chico no pudo evitar mirar de reojo.- Muy a corto plazo.

-          Tal vez se puede alargar.-lo pensó con segundas, mientras se movía un poco sobre el sofá, lo justo para recordar al chico que no era de piedra.

-          Estoy seguro de que alargarse se alargará.-utilizó el mismo doble sentido que ella, que ahora reía con timidez por lo bajo mientras él terminaba de acercar sus labios a los de Yaiza. La besó con lujuria, y ella ni siquiera se acordaba de que Sebastian podría estar allí. Su mente estaba completamente centrada en el chico que la besaba y que recorría de nuevo su pierna con la mano.

-          Para.-sujetó dicha mano y el chico no entendió nada.- Vamos.-le agarró y tiró de él hacia fuera. Subieron las escaleras lo más rápido que pudieron a la primera planta, y una vez frente a su puerta, metió su mano por debajo de su vestido en busca de la tarjeta.

-          ¿Me lo explicas?-estaba alucinando, y la chica, que ya le daba todo igual, subió la falda del vestido hacia su cintura y le enseñó la tira de su ropa interior.- ¿Escondes más sorpresas?-ella consiguió abrir la puerta, y una vez tiró de él hacia dentro, metió su mano en su pecho y sacó el móvil. Él no sabía si reír o mostrar asombro.- Eres increíble.

-          Hay que aprovecharse de una misma.-volvió a aferrarse a él y comenzó a besarle con furia. Se moría de ganas de sentirle dentro y no iba a perder el tiempo haciendo el tonto, por mucho placer que esto le provocase. Tumbó a Lewis en su cama y le desabrochó la bragueta, y cuando le liberó se acordó de Sandra y la denominación tan correcta que le había adjudicado al chico y al tamaño de su miembro. Sonrió y se sentó sobre él, tapando la zona de juego con la falda de su vestido. Metió la mano por dentro y sin que él supiese ni cuándo, dónde o cómo, ella llevó su miembro hasta su sexo y le llevó hacia dentro. Lewis se estremeció como si nunca hubiese sentido algo igual, y sus manos estiradas buscando el control no eran capaces de sujetar las piernas de Yaiza, que cabalgaba sobre él sin darle un respiro.

No necesitaron cambiar de postura en todo el acto, pues la cintura de Yaiza recorría tales variables que el chico disfrutaba cada vez más. Llegó al orgasmo antes que ella, pero Yaiza no cesó hasta que consiguió el mismo sentir. Se tumbó a su lado y ambos se durmieron tras llenar sus pulmones del oxígeno perdido.

A la mañana siguiente fue Lewis el encargado en despertar a la chica. Yaiza dormía de lado sobre el colchón, y llevaba aún ese vestido que la apretaba tanto en la zona del pecho. Lewis tuvo que controlar su instinto depredador para no despertarla de la forma que deseaba, y la besó lentamente para que abriese los ojos de la manera más apasionada posible. Lo hizo con una sonrisa y pese a que insistió, Lewis decidió levantarse de la cama.

-          Voy a ducharme.

-          ¿Voy contigo?-él sonreía.

-          No, porque entonces lo último que haremos será ducharnos.

-          Vaya…-su plan se iba al traste. Se puso bocabajo en la cama y apoyada sobre sus muñecas, observaba al chico andar en vaqueros en busca de su ropa. Suspiraba.

-          Oye.-él se giró para hablarla y vio que la chica miraba a la zona de su vaquero y se sonrió al verla subir la mirada con velocidad hacia sus ojos.- ¿Quieres venir a Londres?

-          ¿Londres?

-          Me voy allí a descansar, a casa, ya sabes.

-          ¿Quieres que vaya contigo a Londres?-lejos de pensar que le podría pasar lo mismo que a Sandra, la idea de ir a la ciudad donde había estado viviendo hace poco le pareció una idea magnífica.

-          Es obvio que sí.

-          Es obvio que yo también.-sonrió y la dio un beso.

-          Pues haz la maleta en lo que yo me ducho.-se emocionó tanto que se levantó de un salto.

-          ¡Dúchate despacito, con tiempo!-el chico entró en el baño y ella cogió su maleta y se puso a meter de todo. Como anteriormente, sólo se llevaría una y dejaría que las otras las llevase la FIA. Se iba a Londres con Lewis, estaba temblando y sacaba y metía en la maleta lo mismo todo el rato. Se tropezaba andando y notaba que el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Cogió desde ropa hasta maquillaje, calzado y complementos. Aunque esperaba no tener que usar mucho de eso en su estancia allí. Se reía mientras guardaba cosas en la maleta, y se fue riendo a abrir la puerta cuando llamaron a ella. Pensando que era Sandra no le importó abrirla de par en par, mostrando que aun llevaba la ropa de anoche. Pero su cara se petrificó.

-          H-hola.

-          Seb.

-          Antes de que digas nada, sólo decirte que venía a despedirme.

-          ¿D-despedirte?

-          Voy a casa hasta el siguiente gran premio, y ayer te fuiste con Sandra y apenas pude… Bueno.-pensaba en el beso que interrumpieron, y el recordarlo le armaba de valor para estar allí frente a ella. Intentaba sonreír y ella ponía mucho más esfuerzo en imitarlo mientras le temblaban los brazos.- Te voy a echar de menos estas dos semanas.

-          Y-yo…-no le dio tiempo a contestar, y en un solo segundo deseó estar muerta.

-          Tampoco hace falta que metas mucho en la maleta eh, que…-Lewis se quedaba tan petrificado como ella, pero no tanto como Sebastian, que observaba cómo Lewis salía del baño con una toalla rodeando su cintura. El alemán no sabía si lo que veía formaba parte de un juego visual nacido de la posibilidad de que siguiese durmiendo en su cuarto, o si en realidad todo lo que pasaba delante suyo sucedía con él estando despierto. Se echó hacia un lado para mirar por completo el cuarto, y Yaiza ni siquiera intentaba evitarlo. Su mano temblaba sujetando el marco de la puerta, y miraba a la pared de enfrente mientras las lágrimas brotaban por sus mejillas. Lewis seguía en la misma posición y Sebastian volvía a la de inicio mirando al suelo.

-          S-seb…-de sus entrañas sólo salía su nombre. Sebastian pasaba su mano por su pelo con calma, y la otra mano la metía en el bolsillo correspondiente de su pantalón. Se moría de ganas por fijar sus ojos en los suyos. Quería pedirle una explicación, gritar, llorar y preguntar una y otra vez si todo aquello era verdad. Y no podía creérselo. Después de todo, no podía estar pasando de nuevo.

\-          Vaya.-dijo sin fuerzas. Lewis se mantenía en la puerta del baño, que quedaba frente a la del cuarto en la que los otros dos estaban, y se debatía entre si esconderse tras ella de nuevo o salir y meterse al dormitorio. Sebastian decidió mirar a Yaiza finalmente y ella sintió tanto dolor que supo que si abría la boca sería para llorar sin consuelo. Lo que no debía pasar acababa de suceder de la peor manera posible. Se acordó de todo el mundo diciéndola que hablase con Sebastian, y lo peor es que también se acordó de Miami, y de todo lo que él hizo para arreglar las cosas. Sebastian sonreía desanimado, con ironía, y señalaba el vestido de Yaiza.- Ya decía yo que… -no había perdido el detalle de verla con la misma ropa, y ella se sentía cada vez peor y notaba que sus piernas le fallaban. No pudo decirla nada más en ese instante, pues sentía tanta furia en su interior que el odio que sentía por sí mismo acababa con todas sus fuerzas.

-          S-seb—

-          Será mejor que me vaya.-miró a Lewis, como si se disculpase sólo y exclusivamente con él por haberles interrumpido, a lo que Lewis bajó la mirada, avergonzado también por todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Yaiza lloraba sin tapujos, dándole igual el sonido que pudiese causar su llanto. Se llevó una mano a la cara para cubrirse mientras Seb volvía a colocarse frente a ella tras haberse dirigido al inglés.- Nos vemos en Bar—

-          Seb, por favor...-quiso acercarse a él para retenerle, pero él se retiró hacia atrás, queriendo evitar cualquier tipo de roce con la chica que tenía delante. El gesto terminó de derrumbar a Yaiza, que se apoyaba sobre el marco de la puerta mientras el chico se disponía a irse.

-          Lo siento.

Lewis fue el encargado de cerrar la puerta de la habitación mientras Yaiza se acurrucaba rodeando sus piernas en el suelo. Lloraba, y no había forma alguna en la tierra para consolarla. Le temblaba el cuerpo, y si no fuese porque estaba sentada tenía claro que se caería al intentar mantenerse en pie. Clavaba sus uñas en su propios brazos, que se entrelazaban rodeando las piernas que tanto le temblaban. Negaba con la cabeza y pensaba en lo que acababa de ocurrir, y aseguraba que no podía haber ido peor. Le daba miedo levantar la mirada y ver a Lewis tan decepcionado como Sebastian, y le daba miedo quedarse allí escondida entre su cuerpo para siempre. Lewis se dejaba caer sobre la cama mientras su cara recogía cada síntoma de furia y desengaño que podía sentir en su cuerpo. Miraba a la chica, que seguía apoyada sobre la madera de la puerta, y no sintió ganas de ir a socorrerla durante unos largos minutos.

Sebastian bajaba las escaleras, a prisa, queriendo dejar atrás lo que había visto. Y ni siquiera la presencia de Kimi llamándole era capaz de detener su huida del hotel. Y en apenas unas horas se fue a Alemania en un avión con horario adelantado a pasar dos semanas que se hicieron interminables, porque lo último que hacían eran ayudarle a olvidar.


	28. Con los ojos muy abiertos

El asiento del avión no era lo suficientemente cómodo para él. No sabía si eran sus recuerdos o la resaca, pero sentía la necesidad continua de moverse sobre aquella butaca. Quedaban diez minutos para el despegue, y él había sido el primero en subir al avión que llevaba de vuelta a casa. No viajaba solo, pero su compañía llegaba más tarde, como consecuencia de su propia decisión al ignorarle cuando este le llamaba.

A los cinco minutos, el otro chico se sentaba a su lado, pese a que el resto de butacas de primera clase permanecían vacías. Ni siquiera le saludó o le pidió explicaciones por escaparse por la mañana, y se puso unos cascos mientras se abrochaba también el cinturón para la hora del despegue. Sebastian miraba a Kimi como si esperase que su amigo se preocupase por él, pero decidió imitarle en lo de la seguridad y asumió que si no hablaba sería por su bien.

Por su cuerpo aún corría la rabia y la furia que le había provocado la visión adquirida en el hotel, y por eso no pudo controlar la fuerza de sus manos al tirar de la cuerda del cinturón, que se apretó demasiado sobre su cintura. El deshacer la presión de la cuerda sobre su cuerpo sería reconocer un error que no había sido consciente de cometer, por lo que decidió dejarla como estaba, sin importarle que esta le dejase una marca en la cadera. Miró por la ventana y comprobó que el avión empezaba a moverse, y se agarró a uno de los reposabrazos del asiento para vivir el despegue. No le gustaba esa parte, y pese a que había viajado millones de veces en avión, el abandonar la tierra le provocaba un estado de nervios que era imposible de evitar.

-          No nos vamos a estrellar aunque quieras.-Kimi ojeaba la revista que ofrecía la lista de alimentos y bebidas de la que disponía ese avión. Sebastian le miró mientras el avión temblaba al elevarse en el aire. Una vez estaban rumbo hacia las alturas, Sebastian soltó el reposabrazos sin dejar de mirar a su amigo.- ¿Ves?

-          Aún hay tiempo.-no perdió las esperanzas.- De aquí a Alemania me da tiempo a abrir la puerta de emergencia y tirarme por ella.

-          Abre la de la clase turista, que si no entra corriente.-pasaba las hojas de la revista y Sebastian negaba con la cabeza al ver que su amigo no tenía solución. Volvió a mirar por la ventana y vio al avión atravesar las nubes y dejar China bajo su visión. Nunca pensó que se alegraría tanto de perder de vista un lugar y lo que de él recordaba.- Bueno.-cerró la revista de un golpe y la dejó sobre sus piernas. Miró a Sebastian, que volvía a observarle- Me cuentas qué ha pasado ahora o—

-          No me apetece.-sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que decírselo, pero lo tenía demasiado reciente.

-          A mí no me va a apetecer luego, y creo que no puedes arriesgarte.-Sebastian resopló mientras volvía la mirada hacia su amigo después de haberla dirigido de nuevo a la ventana desde donde se veían las nubes blancas. Fue a hablar, pero las palabras no terminaron de salir de su boca. Decidió mirar a Kimi esperando que este le entendiese sin necesidad de palabras, pero conocía a su amigo, y le conocía demasiado. Sebastian frunció el ceño mientras descifraba el rostro de Kimi, que parecía haber captado el mensaje que el alemán le mandaba sin palabras, y atando cabos, el finlandés se dio cuenta del grave error que había cometido al mirarle.

-          Lo sabes.-Kimi alzó una ceja y giró la cara un poco, pero no dejó de mirar a Sebastian.

-          ¿Sí? Pues no sé que lo sé, entonces.-ironizaba pero Sebastian no quería bromas, no ahora.

-          Sabes lo de Yai y Lewis.-el finlandés tragó saliva mientras intentaba fingir que se sorprendía por la información. Sin embargo, y para disgusto suyo, esta vez era incapaz de hacerlo y Sebastian apretaba sus labios para no gritarle una barbaridad al que consideraba su amigo. Kimi quería ser el siguiente en hablar pero el alemán parecía no querer escuchar nada, pues se quitaba el cinturón con la misma violencia con la que se lo había puesto.

-          Espera, espera.-le intentaba sentar de nuevo en su sitio.

-          ¡Eres increíble!-Kimi achinó los ojos al recordar que Yaiza le había dicho esas mismas palabras en Miami.- ¿¡Ahora estás de su parte?!

-          ¿Eh?...-estaba nervioso.

-          ¡Por qué no me lo dijiste! ¡Eres un hijo de puta!-estaba tan enfadado que Kimi se echaba hacia atrás sujetándose al cinturón por si su amigo optaba por la idea de abrir la puerta de emergencia y tirarle por ella. Seguía gritándole.- ¡Y lo peor es que me has dejado hacer el imbécil con ella—

-          ¡Yo no he hecho nada!-se defendía sin mucha convicción.

-          ¡Ese es el problema!-Sebastian pasó por encima de sus piernas para salir de la zona de butacas, ignorando así la barrera que el chico sentado intentaba poner entre el pasillo y el alemán.- ¿¡Te divierte joderle la vida a tus amigos?! ¿¡Les haces lo mismo a los demás?!-le gritaba desde el pasillo, y una azafata se asomó por la cortina para comprobar que todo iba bien. Sebastian la mandó parar con la mano sin apenas pararse a mirarla. La chica se agarró al asiento por el susto de ver la mano de Sebastian deteniendo sus intenciones. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

-          Estás sacando las cosas de quicio.-pretendía levantarse para hablar con Sebastian cara a cara, pues hacerlo sentado le parecía algo inapropiado, pero Sebastian se acercó a él y agachó la cabeza hasta ponerla justo en frente de la de Kimi, que se retiraba como podía hacia atrás.

-          Vete a la mierda, Kimi.-empezó a andar por el pasillo hasta ponerse en el asiento más alejado que encontró. Kimi se calmaba los ojos con los dedos mientras pensaba qué decirle a su amigo, y sólo se imaginaba la supuesta escena y momento en el cual Sebastian se habría enterado de lo de Yaiza y Lewis. No aguantaba estar sentado mientras su amigo despotricaba contra él asientos más adelante, así que se levantó y fue hacia Sebastian.

-          A ver.-el alemán, que se había acomodado, resoplaba al ver que no se podía escaquear de Kimi por mucho que quisiese. Le daba la espalda y el finlandés le agarró del hombro para girarle. Se sentó en la butaca de su lado.- Sí lo sabía, sí.-Sebastian negaba con la cabeza con una risa irónica.- Pero ella también es mi amiga, no te lo podía decir—

-          ¿Ahora es tu amiga?-fingió sorpresa. Kimi no contestó y pensó que demasiada gente le había hecho esa pregunta.- ¿Tanto como yo?

-          ¿Te estás poniendo celoso?

-          No, Kimi, pero quiero saber si de verdad prefieres joder a alguien a quien conoces desde hace años para salvarle el pellejo a una a la que conoces de hace un mes.-volvía a estar sentado con la cara frente a él, y Kimi ya había perdido el miedo a discutir con su amigo.

-          Te recuerdo que tú estás así de insoportable por una chica a la que has conocido hace un mes.-el alemán tragó saliva mientras buscaba como defenderse de la acusación.- Y da la casualidad de que es la misma.

-          Aun así yo no la antepongo a ti.

-          Venga, Seb.-Kimi ya había perdido su nerviosismo y estaba hasta mosqueado con cómo su amigo llevaba la circunstancia.- Te recuerdo que desde que la viste con Hülkenberg no hay quien te aguante. Y me incluyo. Eres insoportable últimamente, y no contarte un secreto que ella me confió no me hace ser un traidor hacia ti, porque te recuerdo que a ti no te gustaría que le dijese nada si fuese al revés.-el alemán volvía a negar con la cabeza quitándole cualquier tipo de sentido a lo que escuchaba. – Es mi amiga, Seb. Aunque la conozca de hace un mes, tú estás pillado por ella en el mismo periodo de tiempo.

-          No estábamos hablando de eso.-le recordó mientras se acurrucaba en la butaca de cara a la ventana, por la que se tiraría si pudiese con tal de no oír a Kimi.

-          En realidad no hablábamos de nada, sólo me reprochabas no contarte los secretos de las demás personas.

-          ¿No pensaste en aprovechar que lo sabías para ayudarme?-Kimi no entendía.- No sé, por ejemplo, no animándome a ir a ella si sabías que estaba con otro. Eso no te deja en buen lugar ni siquiera respecto a ella ¿No crees?

-          Ella no está con Lewis, Seb. Simplemente están… No sé cómo están. Follan y es—

-          No, me des, detalles, por favor.-le mandó parar con la mano de la misma forma que lo hizo con la azafata. Sebastian se tapaba los ojos con la otra mano, como si las palabras de Kimi hubiesen cobrado vida y se reprodujesen en el aire. Se hizo a la idea de lo que él le había dicho, y se sintió peor que como estaba antes al saber que Lewis había estado con ella más allá que de forma presencial en una charla. Su mano temblaba mientras la recorría hacia abajo por la cara.

-          Lo siento.-se disculpó.- ¿Me vas a decir cómo ha pasado?

-          El qué.

-          Que te hayas enterado. Dudo que te lo haya dicho ella.

-          No, obviamente prefiere no decirme este tipo de cosas. Le gusta más mentirme y darme largas mientras yo me hago ilusiones.-pegó su espalda a la butaca para mirar a la pared que tenía en frente. No dijo nada durante unos segundos y Kimi permaneció al lado esperando la historia.- Subí a despedirme, por eso de que no nos vemos hasta Barcelona. Me abrió la puerta y tal, llevaba el mismo vestido que anoche pero no me dio por pensar nada, y mucho menos en eso.-hizo referencia a la realidad. Paró otros segundos y volvió a llevarse la mano a la cara, y la recorría como si se la lavase en profundidad.- En fin que salió Lewis del baño con sólo una toalla. Le hablaba de una maleta o algo y en fin. Ella llorando, él con cara de no entender nada, y yo con cara de gilipollas.

-          Hmmm.-hizo un ruido para que su amigo supiese que le escuchaba, pero no era capaz de decir nada más.

-          ¿Desde cuándo están así? Liados, o como sea.

-          Sakhir…-dudó en si contárselo y al ver que el chico volvía a restregar su cara pero ahora con dos manos supo que no había sido buena idea.

-          La llevaste a Miami sabiendo que estaba con Lewis.

-          Eh, no, no, yo me enteré allí, me lo vino a decir justo antes de que entrases por la puerta tú a decirme que habías hablado con ella.-no le dijo que Yaiza se había quedado en su habitación a escucharle, pues pensó que eso sólo empeoraría las cosas.

-          ¿Qué te dijo?-no sabía por qué, pero tenía necesidad de saberlo todo.

-          Decirme nada, me lloro, que es peor. Que se había tirado a Lew—

-          Los detalles.-le recordó poniendo cara de asco.

-          Perdón. En fin, que me dijo que habían estado juntos y que ahora no sabía qué hacer porque habías aparecido tú y blablablá. Lo de siempre.

-          ¿Lo de siempre?-le miró, Kimi asintió.- Yo no sé qué es lo de siempre, Kimi.

-          Que le gustas, que también le gusta Lewis, y que no sabe qué hacer con su vida.-resumió.

-          Le he de gustar mucho, sí.

-          Mira, Seb.-no estaba dispuesto a oír sus quejas sobre lo mal que le iba la vida de nuevo.- Que le gustas es un hecho, lo sabe todo el mundo, incluso Lewis. Sobre todo ahora. Pero que él ha sido más listo que tú también lo sabemos todos. Por tanto, si a ella le gustáis ambos, es normal que esté con él. O que se le tire o lo que sea que hag—

-          Ki-mi.

-          ¡Se la folla, Seb! ¡Asúmelo!-dijo con rabia y su amigo le miró lleno de ira.- Has sido un gilipollas con ella, y si le hubieses echado cojones desde el primer día no estarías así. Ni ella tampoco.

-          Dudo que ella esté mal, seguro que se está quitando las penas…-se arrepintió de ser él el que hacía referencia a esa imagen, y cerró los ojos como si quisiese borrarla.

-          Pues te jodes.-por un momento finalizaron la conversación, y cada uno miraba hacia un lado, pero Kimi no se había quedado a gusto.- Y si te animaba a que fueses a ella era porque sé que Yai está coladita por ti, y al principio apenas tenía relación con Lewis, pero si tú vas de tonto y de lastimero pues va a pasar de ti.

-          No he ido de tont—

-          Sí has ido, Seb, últimamente sólo sabes ir de eso por la vida.-la dureza con la que mandaba esas palabras a Sebastian le hacían sentir aún peor de lo que se encontraba al imaginar a Lewis con Yaiza de nuevo. Kimi no se disculpó, pues veía necesario hablarle claro a su amigo de una vez por todas.- La has estado haciendo polvo cada vez que la hablabas, y así está, en un estado de bipolaridad que no sabemos ni cómo controlarla. Pero si lo único a lo que te dedicas es a pedirla perdón cada vez que la ves, pues no vas a conseguir que ella se olvide de que pasaste de ella por tirarse a Hülkenberg.-y ahora la otra imagen en la mente de Sebastian, que volvía a apretar los ojos para borrarla.- ¿Acaso piensas que Lewis la ha ido pidiendo perdón cada minuto?-miró a su amigo, como si esperase que este supiese la respuesta.- Ambos conocemos a Lewis, Seb, y no es precisamente alguien que pierda el tiempo. En todos los sentidos.-se acordó de las últimas carreras y mostró asco hacia el británico.

-          Da igual.-ya no quería hablar más.- Ya da igual todo. Están juntos, yo sobro.

-          Te he dicho que no están juntos—

-          ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-          Pues porque si Yai está coladita por ti no va a tener una relación seria con otro, aunque sea Lewis.-Sebastian sintió un poco de calma en su pecho, pero se esfumó rápido.- Y tampoco esperes que lo haga a la inversa.

-          Entonces insisto en que no puedo hacer nada.-Kimi se llevó las manos a la cara desesperado, y soltó un grito de rabia que se camuflaba por la presión de sus manos sobre su boca.

-          Mira, que te den. No sabes lo que me alegro de que Lewis se folle a Yai, al menos sé que va a disfrutar más que oyéndote quejarte.-Se levantó y volvió a su asiento, y sólo cuando se dejó caer sobre él se dio cuenta de que tal vez esas palabras no iban a terminar de ayudar a su amigo.

Llegaron a Alemania en el amanecer del siguiente día, y si bien Kimi ya estaba despierto tras unas largas horas de sueño, el alemán dormía como un niño acurrucado sobre su butaca. Kimi se levantó para coger su equipaje de mano de los estantes superiores, y desde ahí miraba cómo Sebastian no se enteraba de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-          Debería despertar a su compañero.-le informó la misma azafata a la que Sebastian había echado. Kimi le miraba, y sintió lástima por él. Pero estaba demasiado cabreado con su actitud.

-          Paso.-cogió su maleta de mano y salió por la puerta hacia la salida. La azafata tragó saliva antes de posar su mano sobre el hombro de Sebastian, que se despertaba asustado.

-          Ya hemos llegado, señor.-además de sentirse viejo con esa referencia adulta, se restregó un poco los ojos y se levantó bostezando. Vio que Kimi no estaba y negó con la cabeza con desilusión. Si no fuese porque no lo podía confirmar, aseguraba que había soñado con su amigo diciéndole lo feliz que era al saber que Yaiza y Lewis se acostaban. Cogió su maleta de mano y fue hacia la misma salida que Kimi, pero el finlandés esperaba al final del todo, sacando de su macuto el pasaporte y guardando en él los cascos. Sebastian llegó a él y se quedaron en silencio una vez los dos estaban bien organizados. Sin mirarse, empezaron a andar hacia la salida, y esperaron la cola para pasar por el control de pasajeros al igual que esperaron a coger todas sus maletas en una zona restringida. Fueron a la zona de taxis, en donde supuestamente estaría un coche privado de Sebastian para recogerles, pero allí aún no había nadie. El alemán cogió su móvil para intentar llamar al conductor del vehículo, pero este no  contestaba.

-          Hemos llegado veinte minutos antes, estará llegando.-le informó Kimi sin mirarle, mientras buscaba el coche por la carretera. Sebastian no le hizo saber que le había escuchado, pero decidió dejar el teléfono en su bolsillo aceptando su información.- ¿A dónde vamos hoy?-quiso dejar a un lado la bronca del avión, y en parte Sebastian lo agradeció.

-          A mi casa.

-          Ya, pero no nos quedaremos ahí, supongo.

-          Ya veremos luego qué hacemos, no tengo nada planeado.

-          Me vengo a pasar las vacaciones contigo como buen amigo que soy y no me tienes nada preparado, manda huevos.-Sebastian rió por lo bajo y desde ese momento borró de su mente la discusión con Kimi.

Al ratito llegó el conductor, que se disculpaba con Sebastian al ver que ambos ya estaban allí. El alemán le quitó importancia con toda la amabilidad que pudo, y tanto él como Kimi subieron al coche para llegar a la casa del piloto. El conductor se ofreció a sacar todas sus maletas mientras ellos entraban a la casa, y una vez dentro, Kimi se dejó caer sobre el sofá como si fuese su propia hogar.

-          Dame una cerveza, te lo suplico.-Movía el cuello, que le dolía como pocas veces.

-          Son las cinco de la mañana.

-          Entonces tráeme vozka.-Sebastian rue riendo en busca de la bebida que su amigo pedía. Puesto que estaba desvelado decidió llevar consigo dos vasos en vez de uno, y se sentó con su amigo a beber.- Brindis.-ofreció su vaso, que estaba hasta arriba en comparación con el de su amigo. Este acercó el vaso.- Por tu mala suerte con las mujeres españolas.-Sebastian rió al recordar que no tenía relación con nadie de ese país que no fuese ella, y decidió tomarse con humor todas las referencias que Kimi hiciese desde entonces hacia Yaiza. Brindó y bebió en honor a esa frase tan cierta. Justo después de pegar un trago, Kimi se levantó. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y su cartera, y la dejó sobre la mesa-¿El baño sigue donde siempre?

-          Sí, aún no sabe andar.-rió de su propia broma pero Kimi andaba hacia el cuarto de baño. Sebastian pegó otro trago a su vaso y el teléfono de Kimi empezó a sonar. Lejos de sorprenderse por las horas que eran, le avisó.- ¡Tu teléfono!

-          ¡Está en la mesa!-se le oyó de lejos.

-          ¡Ya lo sé, imbécil! ¡Que te llaman, digo!

-          ¡Cógelo tú!-Sebastian agradeció haber sido precavido y haber mirado la pantalla antes. El nombre de Yaiza ocupaba la gran parte de la misma, y su rostro volvió a cambiar hacia un estado depresivo. Kimi volvía por la puerta.- ¿Qué haces?-se preguntaba por qué dejaba sonar el teléfono, pero cuando vio el nombre que provocaba el sonido miró a su amigo.- em.

-          Cógelo.-se lo pasó. Kimi fue a colgar.

-          No, ya la llamo lue—

-          Cógelo. Son las cinco de la mañana. A lo mejor es importante.-se levantó dejando su vaso sobre la mesa y se fue hacia la cocina, pero Kimi colgó el teléfono igualmente levantándose y yendo tras él. Sebastian se dejaba caer en la silla de la cocina y Kimi se apoyaba sobre la mesa justo a su lado.

-          Vale, vamos a hacer una cosa.-Sebastian miró hacia atrás como si esperase encontrar en el salón a Yaiza diciéndole que no pasaba nada, que ya llamaría a Kimi después.- Tú suéltalo todo, y así te desahogas y ya dejas de comerte la cabeza.-le miró con duda.- Sí joder, grita, rompe algo, esas cosas funcionan.

-          Lo único que quiero romper es la cara de Lewis, pero no puedo.-Kimi le animaba a seguir.

-          Eso, eso, sigue.

-          Kimi, para, en serio.-le gustaba la idea pero sabía que a su amigo le iba a parecer algo demasiado pesado.

-          Me acabo de ofrecer a escucharte, y no lo aprovechas. Estás peor de lo que esperaba.

-          Es que no sé qué decirte.

-          Lo que se te pase por la cabeza.-Kimi se colocó como si fuese a recibir las palabras del alemán como puñetazos de boxeo. Sebastian miraba hacia un lado pensando en todas las cosas que quería decir en alto y no podía. Que le hubiese gustado gritarle a ella y a Lewis y que no había hecho. La de cosas que se diría a sí mismo, y las otras tantas que le gustaría escuchar para saber que todo iba bien.

-          Creo que ha sido uno de los peores momentos de mi vida.-la delicadeza con la que empezó la sesión no terminó de gustar a Kimi.

-          No ira a ser todo moñas ¿No?-Sebastian rió sin ganas, y Kimi volvió a ver en él ese estado depresivo que no había conocido en su amigo hasta este año.- ¿Tanto te afecta?-Sebastian cogió aire y lo dejó salir de su cuerpo con fuerza. Sonreía irónico, y pensaba en las palabras que necesitaba para explicarle a su amigo todo lo que sentía por ella. Y ni siquiera era capaz de encontrarlas para sí mismo.

-          No te haces una idea.

-          Sólo os conocéis de unos días… Quiero decir, antes de que pasase lo de Hülkenberg. Apenas habíais hablado unos días.-sabía que era cierto, y tal vez por eso no lograba a entender por qué estaba así por ella. Pero la recordaba llorando en su puerta, odiándose a ella misma por lo que Sebastian veía, y por primera vez comprendió que ella tenía que sentir algo parecido a lo de él para estar así.

-          A veces con unos días es suficiente… Mira a Nico y Sandra ¿No?-puso el ejemplo de la pareja, y Kimi sintió un poco de presión en el pecho que no sabía a qué se debía.

-          Esos son diferentes. No me sirven.

-          Mira a Hülk, está colado por Yai también. O mira al propio Lewis—

-          Vale, vale. Hagamos como que es normal.-seguía pensando que no lo era.- ¿De verdad piensas que todo ha acabado ya?-No, no lo pensaba. En su interior mantenía la pequeña llama de la esperanza encendida, y soplaba sobre ella sin fuerza para hacer que su forma aumentase de tamaño evitando apagarla.

-          No. Al menos no quiero pensarlo.-Kimi dio golpes con sus manos sobre sus piernas en señal de aprobación.

-          Eso está bien.

-          Pero si mantengo esperanzas es porque yo sé lo que siento por ella. El problema es que ella tal vez no sienta nada por mí.-echaba así su propia teoría sobre que Yaiza debía sentir algo hacia él.

-          Has de asumir de una vez por todas que a Yai le gustas.-Kimi mostraba un tono de voz tan pacífico que Sebastian se sentía incluso a gusto hablando de ella.- Y mucho. Y no pienses en lo que le pueda gustar Lewis.-se adelantó a su amigo, que se disponía a preguntarle por el británico.- Has de centrarte en ti, y en tus intenciones con ella.-Sebastian miraba su mesa, como si fuese nueva y la acabase de poner en la cocina.- ¿Sientes más… odio u otra cosa?

-          ¿Respecto a lo de ayer?-comprobó que iba bien encaminado cuando Kimi asintió. Pero no sabía la respuesta.- Creo que un poco de todo.

-          Expláyate.-le animó.

-          Cuando vi a Lewis salir del baño lo único que sentía era decepción. Por mí mismo, por no haberme dado cuenta. La miré y me fijé en lo que te decía del vestido, y era todo tan obvio que no entendía cómo no me había enterado de todo antes. Y encima él se mostraba tan natural que me dio aún más rabia el saber que no era algo de una noche.

-          ¿Por qué sabías que no era de una noche?

-          Aparte del hecho de que hablaban de una maleta y de que su cuarto estaba lleno de maletas, lo que indicaba que se iban de viaje, no me imagino a Lewis tan campante por su cuarto si sólo se habían acostado una vez.

-          ¿Y piensas todas esas cosas en una milésima de segundo?-se sorprendió y Sebastian rió.

-          En esos momentos te pasan mil cosas por la cabeza que se hacen eternas, y sin embargo sólo han pasado unos segundos… -siguió pensando.- Quise llorar.-miró a su amigo y este no mostraba enfado o vergüenza hacia Sebastian, por lo que se sintió aún más cómodo.- No lo hice, obviamente, pero sólo se me ocurría llorar y gritarles a ambos lo despreciables que eran y lo mucho que les odiaba. Sobre todo a ella. Quería decirle que no quería volver a verla, que cómo había sido capaz de jugar conmigo de nuevo para ahora irse con otro diferente. Quería pedirle explicaciones de nuevo, que me dijiste qué narices he hecho mal para que todos estuviesen por delante de mí.-paró para coger aire y evitar llorar delante de su amigo.- Quería decirle que la odiaba más que a nadie.

-          ¿La odias?

-          No.-no se paró a pensar la respuesta, pues la sabía a la perfección. Sonrió de la forma más dejada que pudo.- Creo que esto me hace quererla más.-Kimi se levantó.

-          Alto, alto. Error. No vayas por ese camino.

-          ¿Qué camino?

-          Has dicho quererla, eso es más que gustarte. No uses esos términos.

-          Pero es la verdad.-Kimi no necesitaba que ni él ni Yaiza usasen la palabra querer para saber que en realidad era lo que sentían, pero el oírlo de la boca de su amigo le confirmó que Sebastian lo tenía demasiado claro.

-          Pues eso a olvidarlo. Aquí nadie quiere a nadie. Ni tú a ella ni ella a ti. Os gustáis, es más fácil vivir con eso.

-          Vivir en la mentira no es más fácil que vivir en la verdad.-no iban a salir de ese bucle.

-          Seb.-se volvió a sentar en la mesa, pues se había levantado para huir de los sentimientos del chico.- Sólo te lo voy a preguntar una vez.-Sebastian asintió.- ¿La quieres, de verdad?

-          Sí.-llenó sus pulmones de oxígeno y los soltó por la nariz mientras mantenía su postura firme frente al alemán. Le miraba, y él le devolvía la mirada. Sabía que con su respuesta bastaba, pero sus ojos insistían en asegurarle que la quería.

-          Entonces no te rindas.


	29. Tensiones

Había pasado demasiadas horas sentada junto a la puerta. No se movió ni cuando Lewis se tumbó en la cama a pensar sin evitar quedarse dormido durante el mismo periodo de tiempo. Le miraba de vez en cuando, con los ojos rojos por tanto llanto, y le gritaba perdón en silencio.

De vez en cuando apoyaba su cabeza sobre las rodillas, y en una de esas ocasiones, sus ojos no se abrieron y la dejaron descansar un rato. Se despertó con dolor de espalda y de cuello a la hora y media debido a que Lewis andaba por el cuarto recogiendo cosas. Sintió que le faltaba el aire en el pecho y que por motivos ajenos a ella no podía llenarlos de oxígeno. Quería pedirle ayuda a Lewis para poder respirar, pero a la vez que sus pulmones volvían a la normalidad la idea se le borraba de la mente. Quería hacerle saber que estaba despierta, pero no quería pronunciar ni su nombre ni ninguna otra palabra que la delatase. Se intentó poner en pie, con dificultades, y una vez consiguió plantarse con ambos pies sobre el terreno se quedó quieta esperando a que Lewis se girase y la mirase.

No tardó en ocurrir, y después de soltar algo sobre la cama, Lewis se giró para seguir con su trabajo y la vio allí de pie, en el pequeño rellano que creaban las puertas del baño y de la habitación. Se mordió el labio superior y luego bajó la mirada hacia el suelo después de haber permanecido mirándola más de diez segundos. Ella le seguía suplicando en silencio que la mirase, y verle girar de nuevo la volvió a dejar sin respiración, y decidió usar el poco oxígeno que sentía para intentar recuperarle.

-          L-lewis…-el chico doblaba una camiseta que Yaiza había dejado tirada por la cama haciendo la maleta, y la dejó sobre el colchón sin moverse mientras pensaba en si girarse al oír su nombre. Decidió no hacerlo y ella anduvo como pudo hasta su lado. Se posó detrás, y le impidió el paso como pudo cuando este se giró para seguir recogiendo.- Lewis.-volvió a nombrarle, y ahora finalmente se decidió a mirarla, aunque ella no tenía más palabras que decirle.- Lo siento…-no lloraba, pero su voz mostraba tanto llanto como lo hacían sus ojos en otras ocasiones. No fue capaz de pronunciar esas palabras con el mismo tono, y aun así Lewis las entendió a la perfección. La seguía mirando, y pese a que seguía con la imagen de Sebastian figada en la retina, el tener a Yaiza tan débil frente a él camuflaba el resto de sentimientos. Cada segundo que pasaba en silencio ella se dejaba llevar por la presión de su cuerpo, que la exigía llorar de nuevo. Intentó hablar otra vez pero no podía hacerlo más, y él la mandó callar con un ruido que pedía silencio. Ella se estremeció. Lewis era ahora el que cogía aire mientras llevaba sus manos a la cara de la chica, acariciando sus mandíbulas. El tacto de la piel cálida de Lewis sobre su frío rostro le provocó tanta calma que sintió que se iba a derrumbar a su lado. Las lágrimas volvían a brotar por sus mejillas y él las cortaba el paso con los pulgares.

-          Tranquila.-la invitó a relajarse pero ella hacía lo contrario. Cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza hacia el suelo, rompiendo la mirada con el chico, que no podía soportar más. Él no la iba a dejar ni caer ni marcharse, así que bajó sus manos a su cintura y la llevó hacia él, y la abrazó durante un rato hasta que se dejó caer sobre la cama, con ella a su lado, que se sentaba a su izquierda apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho. La acogió ahí hasta que ella se sintió con ganas suficientes para intentar hablar.

-          Lo siento.-seguía escondida en su regazo, y lloraba como si la camiseta de Lewis fuese un pañuelo superabsorbente.

-          No hablemos de ello ahora.-alargar el momento no era positivo, y lo sabía, pero iba a serlo menos tener la charla en ese instante.

-          Lo siento.-repetía.

-          Haz la maleta, no pienses en ello.-Se levantó tirando de su mano, pero la chica seguía sentada. No entendía que Lewis la animase a hacer el equipaje. No entendía que él siguiese invitándola a ir con él tras lo ocurrido.

-          L-lewis…

-          Yai.-se puso de cuclillas frente a ella, quedando un poco más bajo que su altura. Llevó su mano a su rostro y lo acercó hacia el suyo, y la dio un beso que bajó las revoluciones de su corazón a las naturales.- Haz la maleta.

Se levantó y fue hacia el baño sin girarse a mirarla. Entró y se apoyó sobre el lavabo. Sentía que el haberla besado había debilitado sus defensas al máximo, y pese a que lo último que quería hacerla era perdonarla, el volver a estar mal con ella era algo que pretendía evitar a toda costa.  Y esa contradicción le hacía volverse loco. Se sentó sobre la taza del retrete y apoyó su cabeza en las baldosas de la pared, sintiendo su frío por toda la cabeza. Le calmó, y pese a que ambas temperaturas se convirtieron en una en poco tiempo, seguía buscando la calma en esa postura.

Yaiza pretendía mantener la compostura intentando darle una velocidad normal a su respiración. Sentía presión en las costillas debido a ese vestido que tanto la apretaba y que aún no se había quitado. Se levantó con los ojos más rojos que antes, y se lo quitó con ganas. Cogió una camiseta de la cama, la misma que Lewis había doblado, y luego un pantalón cualquiera. Se los puso y se dejó caer de nuevo en el colchón, y agachó la cabeza hacia sus rodillas mientras se retiraba el pelo de la cara.

Lewis salió a los tres minutos esperando que el verla de nuevo no activase otra vez su estado de nervios, y consiguió controlarlos una vez la hubo visto en el mismo sitio que antes. El detalle de la ropa pasó desapercibido para el inglés.

-          El avión sale en unas horas.-cada palabra que decía, Yaiza la recibía como un golpe brusco.

-          ¿Quieres que vaya?-la pena con la que transmitió esas palabras al chico le hacía comprender que aunque la respuesta fuese negativa no iba a poder dársela.

-          Sí.-le miró después de levantar la cabeza hasta poner su espalda en línea recta. El chico se apoyaba sobre el marco de la puerta de en frente.- ¿Tú quieres venir?-lo mismo le pasaba a ella, que pese a que sabía de sobra que quería ir con él a Londres, se dio un tiempo para pensar el cómo decírselo.

-          Sí.-decidió imitarle de la forma más simple, él ladeó su sonrisa mientras miraba el suelo.

-          Entonces haz la maleta.-Se acercó a ella y volvió a darla un beso que esta vez provocó más alteración que calma.- Te veo en el hall en media hora.

Salió por la puerta y una vez esta se hubo cerrado, Yaiza sintió que se había quedado completamente sola en todos los sentidos. Decidió no llorar, y se culpó por hacerlo delante de la gente y no en soledad.

Se levantó como pudo y miró la cama llena de ropa, al igual que el suelo y el armario. Cogió la maleta que había dejado a medio hacer y la deshizo para empezar de nuevo. Poco a poco, la fue llenando de ropa y de complementos con mucha menos ilusión que como lo hacía unas horas atrás. Dejó dentro una camiseta de tirantes blanca con bordado y se estremeció al recordar que era la misma prenda que soltaba sobre la maleta cuando la puerta sonó con Sebastian al otro lado. Miró el móvil y no fue capaz de distinguir el horario en el que se encontraba del europeo al que acostumbraba. Asumió que había perdido demasiado tiempo durmiendo gracias a la luz que pasaba por la ventana. Y con eso se manejó para al menos no retrasarse al encuentro con Lewis.

Cerró la maleta sin mucha complicación, y se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado deprimida al ver que la misma no rebosaba por todos lados. La dejó en el suelo, y guardó el resto de cosas en las demás bolsas de equipaje. Mandó un mensaje a Samantha informándola sobre su decisión de irse en el parón y llamó a recepción para comunicárselo también a ellos.

A la media hora estaba en el hall con su maleta, y pese a que había dudado muchos minutos en si hacerlo o no, estaba allí dispuesta a irse con un Lewis que se había negado a hablar de lo ocurrido. Lewis bajaba a los pocos minutos, también con su maleta y la chaqueta de cuero puesta. Ella hizo un amago de sonrisa y se aguantó las ganas de decirle lo guapo que estaba con esa prenda cuando él llegó a su lado.

-          ¿Te ha entrado todo?-preguntó mirando el equipaje de la chica. Ella asintió.- Entonces vamos.-salieron y allí cogieron un autobús de la FIA que les llevó al aeropuerto. Allí ambos fueron a una puerta de embarque especial que les llevaba a un avión privado. Subieron y después de sentarse la chica se sintió encarcelada al saber que no iba a poder escaparse si Lewis comenzaba a hablar. No le quiso preguntar las horas de vuelo, y decidió intentar dormirse, aunque no era muy posible con tantas cosas en la cabeza.- Si quieres dormir túmbate en aquellos.-señaló los asientos más alejados.- Se estiran más.-ella mostró media sonrisa como agradecimiento, y se fue a levantar, teniendo así la excusa perfecta para alejarse, pero Lewis la cogió de la mano frenándola.- Me gustaría hablar antes.-tragó saliva y sintió que se ahogaba con ella mientras volvía a su asiento. Le miró y esperó todo el tiempo del mundo a que Lewis se dignase a continuar.- No quiero saber qué hacía Sebastian en la puerta—

-          Sólo vino a despe—buscaba darle motivos para que no la odiase, aunque él no los pedía.

-          No quiero saberlo.-repitió.- Sólo quiero saber qué tienes con él.-lo pensó largo y tendido, y por más que lo hacía, no encontraba respuesta.

-          No lo sé.-era lo más sincero que salía de su interior.- Nada, supuestamente, pero…-cada palabra le costaba el esfuerzo requerido para hacer una lectura profunda en voz alta.- Todo está siendo muy raro últimamente.

-          ¿Estáis juntos?-pensó en acercarse a un tema más físico y Yaiza lo pareció entender al ponerse un poco colorada y lamentarse.

-          No.-no hacía falta dar más detalles.-Estuve con él en Miami.-entendió justo el contarle todo lo que había pasado previamente, y aunque tardó un minuto en iniciar esa parte del tema, Lewis lo agradeció.- Kimi nos invitó. Sin decirnos nada, al menos a mí, y bueno nos encontramos allí y fue todo un cáos.-él escuchaba.- Me pidió perdón y yo acepté, y después de muchos momentos incómodos –no le iba a decir que estuvo a punto de besarse con él- decidimos acordar empezar de nuevo.

-          ¿En qué sentido?

-          Hacer como que no había pasado nada. Ni bueno ni malo. Empezar de cero.

-          ¿Lo hicisteis de verdad?

-          No.-sonreía con tanta ironía que él esperaba la continuación.- Él insistía en pedirme perdón, y yo insistía en que ya había pasado todo, pero en realidad ambos seguíamos dándole vueltas una y otra vez. Y siempre que hablaba con él me sentía estúpida al no ser capaz de cumplir mi parte del trato y ver que él tampoco.-pausó.- Y encima estabas tú.-él se lo tomó mal.

-          Perdón si he molestado.

-          No, Lewis, no lo has hecho. Sólo me sentía bien cuando estaba contigo.-él usó su pestañeo natural para cambiar el rumbo de su mirada, alejándolo de la chica.- Lewis, me siento la persona más sucia y rastrera del mundo. Por ti y por él. Porque no he sido capaz de aclarar mis ideas y os he metido a ambos en este lío y yo no sé cómo solucionarlo ahora.

-          ¿Sabía Seb lo nuestro?-se paró a pensar en lo que refería ese calificativo, y Lewis insistió.- ¿Se lo habías dicho?

-          N-no.-él asintió.- No podía hacerlo.

-          ¿Por qué?-la respuesta a esa pregunta terminaría de romper cualquier armonía que ambos intentasen mantener. Lewis no necesitaba escuchar la de la chica para saberlo, sólo necesitaba oírselo decir para sufrir menos.- Aún te gusta.-decidió ser él el encargado de dar la respuesta. Ella buscaba camuflarla.

-          Tú me gustas.-él volvió a mirar hacia otro lado.- Lewis, me gustas, y quiero estar aquí contigo, y en Londres.

-          Pero también con él.-que insistiese en esa parte de la historia dificultaba mucho las cosas para Yaiza, que veía cómo sus esperanzas se quedaban en tierra a la vez que el avión despegaba.

-          Pero estoy contigo. No con él. Y eso es algo que he elegido yo.-asumía que se mentía a sí misma en la gran parte de su historia, pero la otra parte de verdad la animaba a mantenerla por el bien de todo aquello. Lewis se mordía el labio mientras miraba sus propias manos, que pasaban a estar cogidas por las de Yaiza.- Perdóname, por favor.

Tarde o temprano tendría que mirarla, y era mejor hacerlo con tiempo para asimilar su rostro. Decidió sonreírla con toda la calma que su cuerpo era capaz de proporcionarle, y sin responderla, posó sus labios sobre los suyos y ella pudo conocer otra faceta de Lewis que no había tenido el placer de ver. Fue un beso completamente distinto a todos, incluidos los de ese día que ahora se tornaba oscuro. Sentía demasiado a través de su boca y se preguntó si el inglés usaba esa técnica para expresarse en ocasiones similares. Echó de menos el calor de sus labios cuando estos se separaron, y mantenía sus manos en su rostro pidiéndole que volviese.

-          Ves a dormir.-se echó un poco hacia atrás para dejarla pasar y ella no quiso hacerle esperar. Se levantó y fue a los asientos delanteros, y pese a que no se sentía del todo cómoda en un avión, consiguió dejar a un lado los pensamientos inoportunos para dormirse. Y nunca había dormido tan profundamente.- Yai…-Lewis estaba de cuclillas a su lado, acariciando su pelo con delicadeza para despertarla. Ella lo hizo sin muchas ganas y pensó que seguía soñando.- Hemos llegado.

Se incorporó poco a poco y agradeció haber llevado con ella una chaqueta en el equipaje de mano. La sacó en cuando se puso de pie y cerró la maleta para poder salir del avión con Lewis. Fueron por una zona bastante alejada de la terminal, y apenas tardaron diez minutos en haber pasado todos los controles y encontrarse en un parking esperando al coche de Lewis. Llegó justo al minuto, y el chico cogió la maleta de Yaiza para ponerla en el maletero con ayuda del anciano hombre que llevaba el Mercedes negro de Lewis.

Entraron y fueron hacia la casa del piloto. Pese a que ni sabía en qué aeropuerto habían aterrizado, ella pudo comprobar que esta se encontraba bastante alejada del centro de Londres, pues tardaron casi media hora en llegar y por las ventanas no veía nada conocido. “¿Dónde vivías tú?” la chica paró en seco al recordar su vida en Londres. Llevaba allí casi una hora y no había caído en la cuenta de que regresaba a casa. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al recordar su trabajo en la redacción, su casa en una calle sin lujo alguno y su plan para encontrarse en el puesto laboral en el que se encontraba ahora. Miraba a Lewis esperando que él leyese todo eso en su cabeza y no necesitase más información, pero la telepatía no existía así que le contestó y mantuvieron una conversación sobre la ciudad hasta que el chófer aparcó frente al caserón del británico.

Cuando bajó del coche y el señor le cedió su maleta se quedó observando la gran casa de color ladrillo que tenía en frente rodeada de árboles y jardín. Respiró profundamente y sintió que el oxígeno de aquella zona era diferente al del resto de mundo. Pensó en si Sandra se había sentido así al llegar a casa de Nico, pero la sensación de paz y armonía que Yaiza sentía no le concordaba con la idea de angustia de su amiga.

Aceptó la mano de Lewis, que la animaba a cogerla para ir juntos hacia la puerta. Yaiza buscó las cámaras de seguridad al ver que cuando subían las escaleras hacia la entrada, la gran puerta se abría para recibirles, y al otro lado aparecía una señora de unos sesenta años. Lewis sonrió a la mujer, que le daba dos besos y un abrazo con mucha educación. Dijo su nombre pero Yaiza no lo escuchó pues se había girado a comprobar las vistas en la dirección opuesta. Veía todo Londres en la lejanía, camuflado por la oscuridad que abundaba a esas horas de la mañana, acompañadas de una leve luz en el horizonte, y definitivamente decidió que su sensación distaba bastante de la de Sandra. Volvió a girarse y la anciana mujer la recibía con educación y con una mano para estrecharla. Yaiza fue educada y la correspondió con lo mismo, mientras Lewis las miraba a un lado. El chico las presentó, y Yaiza pudo entender que la mujer se llamaba algo parecido a Carlesa. No quiso preguntar por educación, y pensó en que Lewis le aclarase la pronunciación de aquello más adelante.

Recorrieron la casa, y entre camino y camino Lewis aprovechaba para enlazar sus dedos con los de la mano de la chica. Sólo se separaban al entrar a las habitaciones, en donde ella se perdía analizándolo todo. Más de una vez se disculpó por ser tan curiosa, y él negaba con la cabeza dejándola investigar.

Lewis hablaba con la mujer, que iba detrás de ellos, y no quiso decir ni hacer ningún comentario al respecto de ver una foto de Nicole entre otras tantas de la familia de Lewis en una repisa del gran comedor. Sintió un pequeño temblor que recorrió cada poro de su cuerpo y no pudo evitar ignorar el resto de imágenes para centrarse en esa. Nicole estaba con Roscoe, el perro de Lewis, y por lo que la rodeaba supuso que era alguna parte delantera del jardín, pues detrás se veían las mismas vistas que ella había estado contemplando. Se puso nerviosa y pensó en distraerse de alguna forma. Sacó su móvil y sin dudarlo mucho llamó a Kimi, pero este no contestó y Yaiza asumió que estaría durmiendo pese a que desconocía su paradero y, por tanto, el cambio horario. No podía llamar a Sandra, y tampoco a Nico. Por lo mismo de siempre, y eso era algo irrevocable. Tampoco iba a llamar al otro Nico, y menos para contarle todo lo que estaba pasando, y encima explicarle que el motivo de su llamada era que estaba en casa de Lewis observando una fotografía de Nicole.  Sólo tenía a Kimi, y el finlandés dormía supuestamente gracias a que la hora que era así lo permitiría. Sintió que a su espalda ya no había voces, y se giró a tiempo para acompañar el giro de Lewis, que volvía a centrar su mirada en la chica, invitándola a cambiar de habitación. Ella guardó el móvil y le siguió.

Fueron a los dormitorios. Primero a uno pequeño, que apenas tenía cosas que lo ocupasen. Yaiza entendió que era un cuarto de invitados, pero el verdadero dormitorio para las visitas era más grande que su propio piso. Soltó un comentario de asombro nada más entrar, y el chico rió por lo bajo un poco avergonzado, pues desde su punto de vista el lujo era algo habitual desde hacía años. La chica apenas quiso cotillear por ese cuarto, pues le daba verdadera vergüenza que Lewis la viese perdida. Fue hacia la puerta y llegaron al cuarto de Lewis. Era mucho más encantador de lo que creía, y lejos de tener cosas inservibles que llenasen en exceso la gran habitación, el cuarto se mantenía con una gran cama de matrimonio, unos sofás junto a la terraza, y un escritorio con ordenador al lado de unas estanterías. La amplitud de la sala cautivó a la chica, que se ponía en medio y giraba sobre sí misma analizándolo todo con la boca abierta. La mujer que les acompañaba no había subido hasta allí, pues se quedó colocando cosas en la de invitados, y Lewis andaba hacia Yaiza con las manos en los bolsillos, como si quisiese quitarle importancia a que aquello era suyo.

-          ¿Cuántas veces estás aquí al año?

-          Pocas…

-          Si fuese tú estaría aquí cada día.-por el gran ventanal entraba la luz del amanecer, que ya se echaba sobre Londres, y pudo ver la misma vista que observó en el jardín, pero en más altitud y con mayor luz invadiéndola a ella y a la habitación. Sintió tanta paz que no pudo evitar ir hacia uno de los sillones que quedaban frente al ventanal para sentarse y admirar las vistas. Lewis abrió las grandes puertas de la terraza, y ella sintió esa brisa mañanera recorrer su piel. Cerró los ojos y dejó que su cuerpo la sintiese. Los abrió y Lewis se sentaba justo en la butaca de su lado.

-          Si pudiese, yo también.

Estaban cansados y deseaban dormir, aunque en el vuelo lo habían hecho sin problemas. La cama estaba justo al lado pero la vista y la comodidad en todos los sentidos que sentían estando allí sentados les permitió mantenerse allí hasta las doce de la mañana.

Lewis le ofreció a la chica bajar a picar algo al jardín, y mientras bajaban las escaleras hasta la planta baja de la casa, se oyó un ruido que hizo que Lewis sonriese como un niño. Bajó las escaleras corriendo y al final de ellas su perro Roscoe ladraba emocionado, tanto como Lewis le hablaba. Yaiza sonrió levemente, pues entre que no le gustaban los perros y había visto al que tenía delante hacía unas horas en una fotografía con Nicole, tenía pocas ganas de que les acompañase. Sin embargo no iba a negarle a Lewis la compañía de su mascota, y el perro salió con ellos al jardín.

Por suerte para ella, el animal gozaba de buena educación y se quedó tumbado al lado de Lewis durante toda la mañana, sintiendo la compañía de su amo, al que había echado de menos. Lewis acariciaba al chucho tras la oreja mientras hablaba con Yaiza sobre posibles actividades a llevar a cabo ese día.

-          Es Karlesha. K, a, r, l, e, s, h, a.-ella agradeció la explicación después de preguntarlo, pues no aguantaba más sin poder llamar por su nombre a la mujer, que no paraba de traer bebida y pastas a ambos.

-          ¿De dónde es?

-          No tengo ni idea.-confesó y ambos rieron.- Siempre que se lo pregunto me dice que es de donde su jefe viva.-volvieron a reír.

-          Entonces ahora es de donde seas tú, supongo.

-          No me considero su jefe.-se mostró bastante reacio al decir esa palabra.- Ni siquiera soy yo el que la contrató o la paga.

-          ¿Quién lo hace?

-          Mis agentes, la verdad es que todo lo llevan ellos. La pagan con mi dinero, eso está claro, pero yo no participo en nada más.

-          Creo que participas suficiente.-ella rió y él asintió convencido. La mujer volvió a aparecer con una jarra de zumo de naranja recién exprimido.

-          Verás…-susurró a la chica.- Karlesha.-la mujer miró a Lewis, que sonreía como un niño.- Yaiza quiere saber de dónde eres.

-          Soy de donde me paguen, señorita.-y mientras ellos reían, la mujer se iba hacia el interior de la casa.

Después de beberse toda la jarra de zumo y de sentir que su cuerpo se sentía más vivo que nunca, ambos decidieron recorrer el jardín dando una vuelta a la inmensa casa ya con la luz del día acompañándoles. Roscoe iba con ellos, y de vez en cuando insistía en que su dueño lanzase algunas cosas para salir corriendo detrás de ellas.

-          ¿Quieres?-Lewis le ofrecía un palo de juguete a Yaiza, que ponía las manos en la espalda.

-          No, no.

-          ¿Por qué?-sonreía.

-          No me llevo bien con los perros…-lo dijo de la forma más sutil que pudo.

-          ¿No te gustan?-hacía que se sorprendía con indignación.

-          Soy más de gatos.-se sintió más tranquila y decidió reírse al ver que Lewis lo hacía también mientras se mostraba ofendido y se iba unos pasos más adelante ante la elección de la chica. Roscoe llegaba corriendo a Lewis, y le devolvía el palo que le había lanzado mientras hablaba con Yaiza. Le animaba y le felicitaba por el trabajo, y sin saber por qué, el perro fue hacia Yaiza y empezó a ponerse a dos patas para que la chica le acariciase la cabeza. Lewis no intentó detenerle y Yaiza tuvo que llevar su mano a la cabeza de Roscoe, que se movía y pesaba tanto que le costaba hacerlo. Le acarició un poco, como con miedo, y levantó la mano rápido al ver que el perro ladraba de emoción.

-          ¡Vamos, Roscoe!-le llamó Lewis, y ella pudo respirar más tranquila. Lanzó el palo lo más lejos que pudo y ella se juntó a Lewis.- Creo que le gustas.

-          Ya.-ironizó.- Eso pasa en todas las películas. La persona que odia los perros es la primera a la que los perros quieren.

-          Creo que es muy normal que le gustes.-el doble sentido de la frase intimidó un poco a Yaiza, que se sonrojaba mientras miraba al césped que pisaba.- Somos bastante iguales, a ambos nos gustan las mismas cosas.

-          ¿Tú también corres detrás de palos y pelotas?-quiso quitarse los nervios de encima y el verle reír de nuevo la animó.

-          No, pero me gusta correr.-ella rechistó y dejaron esa conversación en el pasado. Y siguieron caminando por el jardín hasta que llegaron a la entrada principal, en donde Roscoe yacía tumbado esperando a su dueño. Yaiza se quedó unos pasos atrás mientras Lewis le hacía cosquillas por la tripa, y llamó a Karlesha y a un chico llamado Stephan, que parecía tener unos pocos años más que Lewis. Le hablaba bajito, y Yaiza no distinguía muy bien qué le decía hasta que logró acercarse más.- Tráele sobre la hora de la cena, o si se cansa, pues antes.

-          Perfecto.-el chico llamado Stephan asintió y empezó a llamar a Roscoe, que iba hacia él queriendo jugar. Karlesha le acompañaba para abrir la gran verja. Ambos se miraron desde la escalera a la entrada.

-          Le he dicho que se lo lleve hasta la noche.

-          ¿Llevárselo? ¿A dónde?

-          Le llevará a Hyde Park, le gusta mucho ese sitio.-Yaiza no terminaba de entender.

-          ¿No prefieres que vayamos nosotros?-pensaba que Lewis querría estar con su mascota.

-          Ya tendré tiempo de estar con él.-cogió a la chica por la cintura y la miró con ternura.- Ahora sólo quiero estar contigo.


	30. Mucho mejor

-          Wow.-Nico se abanicaba con la mano a la llegada al aeropuerto de Barcelona. Sandra le miraba juzgándole.

-          Tampoco hace tanto calor, aún hace fresco. Y venimos de estar en China, y en Sakhir. No sé de qué te quejas.-protestaba al ver que las primeras palabras en referencia a su tierra por parte de Nico eran en firma de protestas. Él rió y cogió a la chica por la espalda, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-          No te pongas así.-ella burló al chico pronunciando las mismas palabras con tono de despectivo, y él le hizo cosquillas en la cadera.- Me gusta el calor.

-          Pero no hace calor.

-          Para mí sí, te recuerdo que soy un chico del norte.-y a continuación se le ocurrió una brillante idea.- Tengo una idea.-le hizo saber.

-          Sorpréndeme.-y él comenzó a hablar en castellano.

-          ¿Qué tal si hablamos en español?

-          ¿Qué?-dijo en inglés, y él pensó que ya había dicho mal la primera frase. Ella le paró.- No o sea, te he entendido claro, pero… ¿Quieres?-seguía hablando en inglés.

-          Claro.-él en castellano.- Así practico.

-          Oh… Pero me va a costar hablarte en otro idioma.-de hecho, el decirle esa frase fue difícil para ella.- Es como si fuese otra persona, o algo.-él rió.

-          Me encanta cómo hablas.

-          Hablo igual…-se sonrojaba.

-          No, ahora eres más tú.

-          ¿Más yo?

-          Sí, creo que me gustas más hablando así.-se mostró tan orgulloso de decirlo que ella no pudo evitar reírse.

-          Pues cuando salgamos de aquí seguiré hablándote en inglés.

-          ¿No podemos hacer el esfuerzo?

-          No, Nico. Y de hecho durante el gran premio hablaremos en inglés.

-          A mí me gusta habl—

-          Nico.-esperaban a un taxi en la puerta y el chico se encogía de brazos como si se cabrease con su padre por no dejarle salir al parque con los amigos.- Y da gracias que te hablo en este idioma ahora.

-          Gracias.-ella le miró con rabia y él rió. Y ambos fueron al taxi.- ¿A dónde iremos?

-          Ah. Ni idea. Te dije que elegirías tú.

-          ¡Pero es tu ciudad!

-          ¡Sí pero como comprenderás no puedo llevarte a mi casa!

-          ¿Por qué no?

-          No creo que mis padres estén muy dispuestos a acogerte.-a ambos les llegó el mismo rayo de sol y se sintieron iluminados al pensar en los padres de Sandra.

-          ¿Saben que…?-se señaló a él mismo y luego a Sandra. No quería denominar su relación de nuevo.

-          No.

-          Oh.

-          Y lo peor es que te conocen.-él alzó las cejas.- Ven Fórmula 1 y tal…

-          Oh, vaya. Podríamos intentarlo.-fingió que ponía la voz de Sandra.- ¡Papa, mama, mirad quién viene a comer!...-ahora cambió a una voz masculina más adulta, que pretendía ser la del padre de Sandra.- ¡Oh vaya, de qué me suena este joven!-la denominación de joven aumentaba las risas de Sandra, que le observaba atónita. Volvió a imitarla a ella.- ¡No es Fernando Alonso pero su coche corre más!

-          ¡Para!-le mandó parar mientras entraban al taxi. Le costó hablar al conductor.- Em…-fue lo único que le dijo, y miró a Nico.- ¿A dónde vamos?-susurró.

-          ¿Algún hotel por aquí?-Sandra achinó los ojos para pensar y se le ocurrió una idea.

-          Tengo una idea.-también se lo hizo saber a él.- Al Hotel Fira.-dijo al conductor y este fue hacia el destino. Por el camino Nico iba mirando por la ventana, y Sandra se mostraba orgullosa al ver que sus ojos brillaban por lo bonita que era su ciudad. Llegaron al hotel y una vez estaban en la puerta, el chico lo miraba con recelo.

-          Las veces que he estado aquí me he alojado en otros al lado de la playa.

-          Ya, pero este me trae buenos recuerdos.-le decía mientras hacía una foto con el móvil para mandarle más adelante a Yaiza.

-          ¿Qué tipo de recuerdos?

-          Hace unos veranos Yai y yo vinimos aquí a…-se sentía ridícula, pero ya que había empezado tenía que continuar.- ¿frikear?

-          ¿Frik…ear?

-          Hacer el friki-él entendió. Pero seguía sin ver la emoción. Ignorar la historia era la única forma de parecer normal dentro de la situación, pues no iba a decirle lo mucho que ambas habían gritado en ese mismo sitio durante varios días ante la presencia en el mismo de los nadadores de Estados Unidos. Dejó el tema al lado.- Es un hotel bastante importante, así que tranquilo. Ya tendrás tiempo de estar en los de la playa como tú dices.-Entraron y fueron a la recepción. Sandra sabía que él se encargaría de pagar la estancia, pese a que ninguno habló de ello, pero sintió confianza con él como para darlo por hecho.

Subieron a su habitación después de que la recepcionista corriese a algún sitio de la zona privada a pedir que acelerasen la puesta a punto de una de las suites. Los chicos subieron, y pese a que el lujo seguía a su alrededor, Sandra se sentía más a gusto que en Mónaco.

-          No está mal.-dijo él intentando mostrar tranquilidad.

-          Es genial.-él terminó asintiendo, contagiándose de la emoción que mostraba la chica por usar la suite de un hotel como ese. Nico miraba la habitación con los brazos en jarra, y Sandra le miró aún ilusionada dispuesta a decirle algo, pero las ganas de hablar se le quitaron. Miró la hora en un reloj que colgaba de la pared y vio que era aún no era siquiera la primera hora del día. Nico la miraba sin entender su expresión, y se preguntaba si había estado despistado y había olvidado responderle a algo. Sandra se acercó a él y le besó, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. El chico se retiró un poco de ella buscando el oxígeno que esta le había quitado de golpe.

-          Qu-qué haces.-le preguntó en inglés, pero ella quiso seguir usando su idioma.

-          Vamos a hacerlo-él tenía su mirada fijada en ella, y estaba petrificado mientras Sandra desabrochaba los botones de la camisa de Nico a toda prisa. Él alzó las cejas por la sorpresa y a continuación se encogió de hombros.

-          Perfecto.-y llevó sus manos a su propia ropa y la ayudó a deshacerse de ella. La tiraron hacia atrás y volvieron a besarse, y ahora él lo hacía con la misma ansia con el que ella lo había iniciado todo. Nico cogió de la camiseta de la chica y tiró de ella hacia arriba. Esta salió más fácil que la camisa y él lo agradeció porque ahora recorría el cuello y pecho de Sandra con rapidez. Ella le frenaba el ritmo con las manos, pues pese a que se moría de ganas de sentirle quería hacerlo con tranquilidad. Alzó la cara de Nico hasta su altura de nuevo y le siguió besando mientras le llevaba a los pies de la cama. Allí, le sentó y se colocó sobre él.

Nico se apoyó sobre el colchón con las manos, y dejó caer su peso un poco hacia atrás para hacer el ángulo perfecto. Ella seguía besándole sentada en sus piernas, y empezó a recorrer su pecho con las manos hasta llegar a su pantalón. Empezó a bajar la cremallera mientras a la vez le retiraba la boca a Nico, que se estiraba un poco para intentar alcanzarla. Jugaba con su paciencia y mientras él seguía acercándose a su boca sin éxito, ella posó la mano sobre el bulto que tapaba el bóxer del chico, y empezó a masajearlo a través de la tela. El chico cesó en su búsqueda hacia la boca de Sandra debido a que el sentir su mano absorbía todas sus fuerzas. Cerró los ojos en el camino hasta el movimiento de su mano, y allí fijó su mirada admirando lo que la chica hacía con él.

Ahora era Sandra la que buscaba sus labios, y con la mano que tenía libre, tiró del pelo de la nuca de Nico para echar su cabeza hacia atrás, dejándole de nuevo frente a ella. La chica se alzó un poco más, superándole en la altura, y volvió a besarle con rabia mientras seguía moviendo su mano. Nico agarraba las sábanas como si ellas evitasen que se volviese loco de placer, y Sandra decidió subir un poco su mano hasta contactar con su piel, y una vez recorrió con su dedo la parte de sus oblicuos, haciéndole estremecer aún más, la llevó de nuevo hacia su miembro, pero esta vez sin que la tela del bóxer les interrumpiese.

Movió su mano recorriéndolo, y lo hacía despacio para que el camino se le hiciese eterno. Nico se dejaba tocar y besar, pues concentraba su poca determinación en cerrar los ojos aguantando el placer en él. Se encogía debajo de ella y paraba de respirar cada dos por tres mientras que Sandra le mordía el labio cada vez que lo hacía, pidiéndole que prestase atención así a su siguiente movimiento. Sandra le miraba con poder, y él se sentía un esclavo en sus dominios. La mano de Sandra subió hacia su pecho y le empujó hacia atrás, y él accedió a tumbarse sobre el colchón sin poner resistencia. Ella se colocó en paralelo justo encima y le volvió a besar. Paró de hacerlo tirando de su labio, el cual mordía, y antes de que él volviese a retenerla, la chica comenzó a besar todo lo que se encontraba por su camino. Empezó por su barbilla, y fue bajando por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho. Luego al abdomen, y jugó largo y tendido por sus oblicuos. Sentía que justo arriba el estómago de Nico se contraía como reacción, y de vez en cuando le miraba y se reía al verle con los ojos cubiertos por su antebrazo. Sonrió antes de seguir bajando, y se paró justo encima de su bóxer, del cual tiró hacia abajo, deslizando con él el pantalón del chico.

Nico estaba tan excitado que Sandra no tuvo la necesidad de sujetar su miembro para ponerlo en vertical. Llevó su boca hacia él y empezó a moverla hacia arriba y hacia abajo. El estómago de Nico cada vez se contraía más, y sentía la necesidad de estirar las piernas para repartir su tensión por todo el cuerpo, pero la chica estaba de rodillas entre ambas, y se apoyaba sobre sus muslos.

Gemía al sentir la boca húmeda de Sandra, y le fascinaba la sensación que le transmitía con cada movimiento que realizaba sobre su miembro. Esta aumentó cuando Sandra decidió acompañar el ritmo de su boca con el de su mano, y entre ambas partes consiguieron que Nico colapsase. Aún tapándose los ojos con su brazo, llevó la otra mano hacia el pelo de Sandra y lo capturó para poder controlarla un poco más. Intentaba imponerla los movimientos a seguir, pero sólo colaboraba retirándole el pelo de la cara y gimiendo aún más.

Cuando Sandra comprendió que su boca y ella habían hecho suficiente trabajo, volvió a subir por él hasta llegar a su boca, y le besó con la misma pasión que antes. Le animaba a deslizarse hacia arriba en la cama, pero al chico le temblaban las piernas y ella no estaba para perder tiempo. Se tumbó de lado a la izquierda de Nico y se quitó los pantalones. Volvió a incorporase sobre él y deslizó la parte inferior de su ropa interior hacia un lado. Llevó su mano al miembro de Nico y se sentó sobre él como si ambas partes estuviesen hechas la una para la otra. Nico retiró el brazo de su cara en el acto, pues el placer se había triplicado en apenas dos segundos, y llevó sus manos a las piernas de la chica, que empezaba a moverse sobre él buscando ahora el placer propio por encima de todo.

Nico volvía a querer mover sus piernas, pero estas seguían colgando por los pies de la cama sin apenas fuerza. Lo intentaba y estas no respondían. Sandra buscaba mayor velocidad y apoyó sus manos en el pecho de Nico para coger impulso, y empezó a mover su cadera como si tuviese un hula hoop a su alrededor. El chico clavaba sus cortas uñas en las piernas de Sandra, mientras daba por perdida su intención de mover sus extremidades. La chica siguió moviéndose pero la colocación de sus brazos hacía que el roce de su propia piel con su sujetador la molestase. Se impulsó un poco hacia atrás y se deshizo de él ante la presencia atenta de Nico, que suplicaba clemencia entre susurros vacíos. Ella volvió a moverse con él en su interior y él no pudo más. Sacó todas las fuerzas que tenía y alzó las piernas sobre la cama, doblándolas y dejándolas apoyadas sobre el borde de la misma. Sandra se venció un poco hacia adelante pero controló su postura haciendo fuerza sobre el pecho del chico.

Él agarró las piernas de la chica con más decisión y empezó a coger él mismo velocidad. Ella sintió que empezaba a recibir ayuda y fue cesando el movimiento de su cadera de forma inconsciente. Ahora era ella la que cerraba los ojos pidiendo compasión. Se estiraba y encogía su abdomen por culpa de las embestidas del chico, que cada vez eran más rápidas. Nico hacía fuerza sobre el borde de la cama para que sus piernas no se deslizasen, y mientras tanto su cadera seguía yendo y viniendo de la de Sandra.

La chica se estiró hacia atrás para ponerse recta. El pecho de Nico quedaba muy alejado de sus manos y ahora las llevó hacia atrás y se sujetó a las piernas del chico, acercándolas a ella. Nico agradeció más que nunca la ayuda desinteresada que ella le mostraba de esa forma, y pudo con ello aumentar al máximo la velocidad de sus movimientos.

El verla y oírla gemir le excitaba cada vez más, y sentía que su orgasmo estaba muy cerca. Intentaba retrasarlo lo más que podía, pues Sandra cada vez se sentía mejor y estaba seguro de que el de ella estaba tan cerca como el suyo propio. Y sólo cuando la sintió explotar encima suya decidió dejarse llevar por el extremo placer que él mismo sentía.

Sandra posaba sus manos en el pecho del chico, y ahí descansaba cogiendo aire. Ambos mantenían los ojos cerrados, como si se fuese a escapar su tranquilidad a través de ellos. Le temblaban los brazos, y no podía sostener su peso sobre ellos ni un minuto más. Se volvió a erguir y se retiró de Nico, haciéndole estremecer un poco más al sentir que salía de ella. Se tumbó al lado del chico y pasó su brazo por encima de su pecho, y él llevó su mano al mismo para hacerla saber que estaba allí, aunque no necesitase que él se lo dijese. Nico fue dejando caer sus piernas nuevamente por los pies de la cama y se quedaron ahí tumbados hasta que recuperaron un poco las fuerzas.

-          Me encanta… Barcelona…-ella rió sin fuerzas ante la frase del chico, y entre eso y el castellano no pudo evitar llevar su cara hacia la suya y darle un beso.

A los minutos decidió ser ella la primera en levantarse, y fue hacia el baño ante la atenta mirada de Nico, que levantó como pudo su cabeza para verla andar por el cuarto semidesnuda. Cerró los ojos recordando lo que acababa de pasar y se llevó las manos a la cara, para impedir que el recuerdo se marchase.

Se metió en la ducha y agradeció más que nunca el agua fría que salió de ella. A los pocos segundos tuvo que cambiar la temperatura, pues su cuerpo ya se había amoldado a la realidad y volvía a tener frío. Dejó correr el agua por su espalda durante un rato, y el recorrido del líquido la tranquilizaba al máximo. Sonreía con las cosquillas que le hacía, y agradecía más que nada la idea de haber llevado a Nico a Barcelona con ella.

Empezó a enjabonarse la cabeza y justo en ese momento sintió una corriente de aire por el baño, y a los pocos segundos Nico abría la mampara de la ducha para entrar con ella. Sandra sonreía juzgándole a la vez, y él se disculpaba por la intromisión con cara de niño travieso. Echó un poco a Sandra hacia atrás para que el chorro de agua cayese de lleno sobre él, y agradeció tanto como ella que el calor del líquido recorriese todo su cuerpo. Volvió a tirar de Sandra hacia el centro y la dejó pegada a él. Ella le abrazó por la cintura y él llevó sus manos a su pelo, y comenzó a masajearlo mientras lo lavaba. Sandra cerró los ojos y disfrutó del recorrido de sus dedos por su cabeza, y disfrutó aún más que el chico se dignase a lavarle el cuerpo entero. Se sonrojaba cuando Nico llevaba su mano a su entrepierna, y él aprovechaba que ahora tenía el poder para darla pequeños besos que acompañasen esa sensación. Mientras terminaba de enjabonarla, ella se echaba champú en la mano y lo llevaba al pelo del chico. Jugaron más de lo que se ducharon pero salieron de aquel baño sintiéndose más limpios que nunca.

Aprovecharon que era pronto para ir al buffet del hotel, y hasta Nico reconoció que la comida allí ofrecida era mejor que la que comía durante el campeonato en cualquier rincón del mundo. Llenaron sus platos de comida para saciar el trabajo y esfuerzo empleado hacía horas en la habitación, y una vez sus estómagos no pudieron aguantar más alimentos, decidieron salir a dar una vuelta por la zona.

Sandra sonreía y respiraba el aire de la ciudad como si fuese diferente al del resto del planeta, y llenaba sus pulmones esperando que estos lo guardasen en una recámara para cuando lo echase de menos. Subieron por la izquierda hasta tener Montjuic de frente, y Nico se sentía un turista más en la ciudad haciéndole fotos a todo. Ella insistió en subir hasta lo más alto, y tras recorrer las numerosas escaleras que les separaban de la parte baja se sentaron en un escalón de la aún desierta zona para ver cómo amanecía en Barcelona. ­Sandra dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico y este la rodeó mientras le hacía una foto al paisaje. Luego giró el teléfono hacia ambos y ella se rio al ver que la cámara del móvil les enfocaba a ellos. Nico la dio un beso en la mejilla a la vez que capturaba ese momento tanto en la memoria de teléfono como en la suya propia.


	31. Hanna

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba llamando a la puerta, pero sentía que estaba a punto de tirarla si Kimi no la abría en menos de diez segundos. El personal que trabajaba para Sebastian se asomaba por el final del pasillo para ver qué pasaba, y cuchicheaban por lo bajo lo que le podría pasar al amigo del alemán para que este no abriese. Tardó más de diez segundos en hacerlo tras el último aporreamiento. Sebastian le miraba desde el otro lado con cara de pocos amigos.

-          ¿Llamabas?-dijo el finlandés con voz dormida.

-          No.-usó la ironía para amenazar.

-          Perdón, estaba durmiendo.

-          Nooo…-volvió a valerse de la ironía y Kimi le hizo una mueca para que le dejase en paz.

-          ¿Qué coño quieres? Son las…-se giró en busca de un reloj.

-          Doce de la mañana.

-          Joder, está amaneciendo.-el alemán se enrabietaba.- Vale, vale, qué pasa.

-          ¿Vas a dormir todo el día o nos vamos a hacer algo?-Kimi se restregaba los ojos oyéndole, parando en seco para juzgarle con su mirada.

-          ¿Me lo dice el que ayer no quiso salir de casa porque estaba demasiado deprimido?

-          Vete a la mierda.-se giró para irse por el pasillo, y Kimi cerró la puerta tras él para vestirse. Al rato llegó a la cocina y su amigo estaba cogiendo las cosas con las que se iba a ir por la puerta.

-          ¿No me dejas ni desayunar?

-          ¡Son las doce!-le gritó desde la puerta de la cocina.

-          ¡Pues tomar un tentempié!-no se iba a quedar a escucharle, y decidió salir de la habitación y de paso de su casa.

No quería conducir, pues esa mañana se sentía alejado de las cosas con motor. Le pidió a su chófer que le acercase al centro de la ciudad, y una vez allí se puso a andar por las calles. No hacía caso a nada ni a nadie, y pese a ello sentía la mirada de toda la población clavada en él. En momentos como esos odiaba ser el mayor representante en la actualidad de su país en el deporte mundial. Consiguió callejear hasta llegar a un local que conocía desde hacía años, y entró por la puerta siendo recibido con gritos de emoción por el camarero. Era un hombre que se podía definir como _muy alemán_ , y salió de la barra a abrazar a Sebastian, que aguantaba la respiración para no morir aplastado. Le invitó a pasar a la zona que se mantenía aún cerrada y le invitó a una copa de vino y un plato de comida. El camarero entendió, por la experiencia que mantenía respecto a Sebastian, que el chico quería estar solo, y cerró el salón en el que se había sentado y le dejó la botella de vino al lado junto al plato marca de la casa lleno de delicias de la tierra.

Llenó su copa más de una vez, pero se sentía igual de consciente que antes de la primera. Notaba que su móvil se movía en su bolsillo, y cuando lo miro vio que Kimi le llamaba, y que la barra de notificaciones mostraba que tenía otras tres llamadas perdidas de su amigo. Decidió ignorarle y guardó de nuevo el celular. Se apoyó sobre la mesa en la que estaba con los codos y llevó su cara a sus manos, y empezó a masajearla para despertarse, aunque llevaba horas levantado.

Miraba su copa y estaba medio vacía, así que decidió volver a llenarla hasta arriba a la vez que sacaba de nuevo el móvil. Borró las llamadas perdidas y entró en Whatsapp, y allí abrió la conversación de Yaiza esperando que la chica sintiese deseos de escribirle justo en ese instante. Nunca habían hablado por teléfono, ni siquiera escribiéndose. Aún se recordaba con ella andando junto al resto y armándose de valor para intercambiar sus números de teléfono. Algo que llegó demasiado tarde a su juicio y más recordando que Lewis se le había adelantado hasta en eso. Aun así esperaba y esperaba un mensaje de la chica que nunca llegaría, pues la última conexión marcaba más de diez horas atrás, por lo que dejó pasar su deseo con un trago de vino. Resopló tras ingerirlo y se preguntó cómo era posible que sintiese tantas cosas hacia ella si, como bien le había dicho Kimi, apenas habían hablado y mucho menos de algo que diese pie a sentimientos como esos. La conocía desde hacía más de un mes, y aun así las veces que habían conversado se resumían en menos de una semana. Todo le parecía surrealista, y a la vez encontraba mil razones para sentir lo que sentía. Se acordaba de su sonrisa, de su timidez y de su forma de hablarle. De cómo le miraba, y de cómo se coló en esa fiesta sólo para conseguir su sueño. La recordaba llorando, y se sentía un ser rastrero por si era él el motivo de su llanto. La recordaba bailando con Nico, y besándole a continuación, y sólo esa escena en su cabeza era suficiente para comprender que sí la quería. Por imposible que pudiese ser.

Se acabó la botella y la comida, y sólo al levantarse se dio cuenta de que el alcohol le había afectado. Llamó a su chófer y como pudo le dijo que fuese a la calle de bar. Tardó un rato en salir del salón y de despedirse del amable camarero dejándose espachurrar de nuevo, sintiendo con eso que el alcohol se evaporaba de alguna forma de su cuerpo sólo por la presión. Le prometió volver pronto y salió por la puerta mostrando serenidad. Llegó a su coche, que yacía aparcado ya en la puerta, y se dejó caer en el asiento. Ni siquiera se puso el cinturón, y eso le recordó de nuevo a ella. Al primer día en Londres, a Yaiza preguntándole que cómo un piloto no se preocupaba por este tipo de seguridad. Quiso reírse al recordarlo pero el pensar en ello le hacía más mal que bien.

En el camino de vuelta a casa pensaba una y otra vez en alguna forma para olvidarse de ella. Al menos durante ese descanso. Fue todo el camino recordando su último encuentro y también el beso con Nico. Incluso se acordó de la bronca que le echó Sandra tras la pelea entre su Kimi y Yaiza. Buscaba cualquier forma de sentir algo negativo hacia ella que le permitiese olvidar lo que sentía, pero no era posible. Ni tan siquiera Lewis conseguía eso. Necesitaba a su amigo, necesitaba que Kimi le diese la ayuda que él mismo no era capaz de encontrar.

Se bajó del coche en la puerta de su casa y fue a abrirla cuando desde el mismo jardín la voz de su amigo le llamaba. No estaba solo.

-          ¿Tú no sabes coger un teléfono?

-          Estaba… Ocupado.-miraba a la chica que estaba sentada con él justo a su lado, en una de las mesas que decoraban el jardín. Miraba a su amigo pidiendo explicaciones de por qué una desconocida estaba en su casa.

-          Es Hanna, una amiga.-ninguno hizo amago de saludarse, más que nada porque ella estaba colorada y él se mostraba reacio a ello.- Te he llamado como cinco veces para preguntarte si podía venir, que me ha llamado antes preguntándome dónde andaba. Y como no has contestado he hecho lo que me ha dado la gana.

-          Ya veo.-decidió ser cortés y fue a ella. La chica se levantó y le dio dos besos.- Encantado.

-          Igualmente.-su voz era dulce, y él se la quedó mirando debido a ello.

-          Es alemana también.-Sebastian miró a su amigo, que bebía una cerveza sentado en la silla mientras los dos chicos estaban de pie sin saber muy bien qué hacer.- Hemos pensado que podríamos ir a comer.

-          Yo ya he comido.-informó. Ella puso una mueca y miró a Kimi a esperas de algo nuevo.

-          Pues nos miras comer, yo que sé.

-          Prefiero quedarme. Id vosotros.-Kimi no se atrevió a reprochar y Hanna sintió que había tensión entre ellos.

-          Podemos vernos otro día.-le decía a Kimi, pero este se levantó cabreado.

-          No, nos vamos a comer. Que le follen.-se fue a girar pero mantuvo su posición frente a él.- Bueno, más quisiese.-Sebastian le miraba con rabia mientras ambos se marchaban. Hanna miraba por encima del hombro la posición en la que se mantenía el alemán. Él la miró y ella se giró dándole la espalda.

-          ¡Está bien!-Kimi se paró en seco, como si estuviese esperando esas palabras. Miró a su amigo que andaba hacia ellos.- Iré.-Kimi aplaudió con rostro serio y Hanna rió, pero Sebastian le dio un empujón a su amigo para abrirse paso entre ambos.

Fueron a comer a un restaurante que Kimi parecía conocer en esa ciudad, y Sebastian se extrañó pues él no se lo había enseñado. Resultó ser que Kimi y Hanna se conocían de hacía un tiempo y habían ido allí varias veces con otros amigos. Los chicos comían y hablaban mientras Sebastian jugueteaba con el salero que sujetaba una mano, mientras que con la otra dejaba caer su cara.

-          Está empanado, tranquila, no se entera.-le decía Kimi a su amiga. Ella miraba a Sebastian ciertamente dubitativa, pero este no escuchaba nada, y eso que su mirada estaba fija entre medias de los dos.- Ya verás…-alzó la voz y Hanna le miró hasta que comenzó a hablar, que miró de nuevo a Sebastian.- ¿Sebastian Vettel? ¡Un gilipollas! ¡Está sobrevalorado, no conduce una puta mierda!-ella reía porque el alemán seguía girando su salero sin prestar atención, al contrario que el restaurante, que les miraba atónitos. Hanna reía y Kimi también.

-          ¿Pero está bien?-hablaban de él como si no estuviese.

-          No. Espera, que le hago despertar.-tosió como si quisiese cambiar su voz.- ¡Coño, mira Yai!-Sebastian se giró como si le tirase una cuerda, y Hanna empezó a reír a la vez que Kimi. Sebastian volvió a mirar a su amigo y le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa.

-          ¿Qué coño te pasa?

-          ¿Y a ti? Llevamos tres horas poniéndote verde a gritos y no te enteras.

-          Tengo como hobbie ignorarte.-Kimi se burlaba.

-          En fin, voy al baño.

-          No nos interesa.-protestaba el chico. Kimi se fue y les dejó a los dos. Sebastian giraba de nuevo su salero y ella se restregaba las piernas con las manos, sin saber cómo hablar con ese chico tan callado.

-          ¿Quién es Yai?-él la miró, sin saber por qué preguntaba.- Yai. Kimi la ha mencionado y sólo así te has… Despertado del trance.

-          Oh…-no sabía cómo resumirlo.- Es una chica.

-          Oh, bueno, está bien saberlo.-rió y él la imitó sin muchas ganas. Giraba su salero tanto que este empezaba a soltar sal por toda la mesa.- ¿Es tu novia?

-          No.-no supo qué le dolió más si la pregunta o la respuesta.

-          ¿Una amiga?

-          No es nada.-fue tan brusco que ella se sintió incomodada.

-          Perdón.-rápidamente él dejó el salero, siendo consciente de cómo había contestado.

-          Tranquila, lo siento, es que no estoy muy… Soportable, últimamente.-se acordó de que esa era la característica que su amigo le repetía que había perdido.

-          Pero… ¿Va todo bien?-no quería meterse en su vida, pues tampoco le conocía, y después de ver que esa tal Yai no le traía nada bueno a la cabeza, quiso interesarse de forma superficial por él.

-          No.-rió con menos ganas que antes, haciéndola sentir ciertamente mal. Sebastian la miró e intentó quitarle importancia al asunto.- Pero ya se me pasará, supongo.

-          El qué.-aparecía Kimi por el lado.

-          Las ganas de matarte.

-          Eso esperamos todos.-Hanna reía de nuevo, más relajada, y Sebastian pensó que mantener una conversación con ambos le ayudaría a despejarse.

Dio resultado y durante toda la comida no pensó en Yaiza ni una sola vez. Kimi además ponía de su parte haciéndole pensar en cosas completamente opuestas a lo que fuese ella. No hablaron ni de su trabajo, ni de nada que pudiese relacionarlos con la chica. Hanna también participaba y Sebastian reía con ella, pues resultó ser una joven bastante simpática.

Kimi y ella hacían buenas migas, y durante alguna charla que mantuvieron sólo ellos dos sobre algunas anécdotas vividas, Sebastian intentó averiguar si entre ellos había habido algo. Le vino bien que ella fuese al baño.

-          ¿Tú y ella…?-Kimi le miraba hasta con asco.

-          Eso de que penséis que no puedo tener amigas me deja en un lado bastante decepcionante.-Sebastian rió.- No, obviamente no.

-          ¿De qué la conoces?

-          Un amigo nos presentó.

-          Pues sí que ha cuajado la amistad ¿No?-buscaba provocarle.

-          Sí, de hecho con él ya no nos hablamos.-le cortó el rollo.- Está libre, por si te interesa.-Sebastian le miró mientras borraba poco a poco su risa por una cara de incertidumbre.

-          ¿Interesarme?

-          Joder, está bastante bien la chica.

-          ¿Por qué debería interesarme?-por su cabeza sólo pasaba una chica ahora, y se parecía muy poco a Hanna.

-          Para que te olvides de la que está ahí.-miró a su frente, como si viese en ella la imagen de Yaiza.

-          ¿De verdad piensas que me voy a liar con cualquiera que pase por delante para olvidarme de ella?-Kimi se encogió de hombros, como si le diese un sí por respuesta.- No soy como tú, Kimi.

-          De hecho yo si me acuesto con alguien es por placer, no para olvidar, así que no estamos ni siquiera en las mismas.-dejó de hablar pues Hanna se aproximaba.

-          ¿Por dónde íbamos?-decía ella al sentarse.

-          Estábamos recordando la vez que Seb hizo el ridículo delante de tres chicas en una discoteca de Londres.-ambos se miraron, pues no recordaban esa conversación.

-          Creo que no hablábamos de eso.-dijo ella.

-          Pues es un buen momento para ello.-y mientras ella reía y Kimi comenzaba la historia, Sebastian cerraba los ojos y se escondía entre sus propios brazos para no oírla.

Después de comer dieron una vuelta por la zona. Más de una vez Hanna tuvo que hacer de fotógrafa después de que varias personas pidiesen a Sebastian y Kimi que se hiciesen una foto con ellos. Era el alemán el que mostraba el ánimo para hacerlo, pues Kimi protestaba sobre la falta de educación que tenían los fans al no poder evitar parar a sus ídolos.

-          ¡Eres mi favorito, Kimi!-le gritó un chaval de unos 17 años.

-          Ya, ya, y tú el mío.-le quitaba importancia justo cuando posaba para la foto con él. Una vez se fueron, Kimi se negó a hacerse más.- Te las haces tú, yo digo que soy vampiro y que no salgo en las fotos.

-          Con cómo eres seguro que se lo creen.-Hanna no tenía tapujos al criticar a su propio amigo, y ganaba puntos frente a Sebastian, que ya hasta la pedía que chocase la mano mostrándola apoyo.

-          Por eso, me viene genial.

Para desgracia del vampiro, nadie les volvió a pedir fotos esa tarde, y una vez se hizo de noche decidieron ir a cenar a otro restaurante. Este estaba, por su bien, más vacío que el otro, y las risas que llenaban el aire del comedor apenas molestaban a nadie. Ahora era Hanna la que sacaba a relucir el pasado oscuro de Kimi. Sebastian reía y no paraba de mirarla incrédulo. Kimi protestaba cada dos por tres y aseguraba que nunca más volvería a invitar a su amiga cuando hubiese más gente delante.

Salieron del restaurante y no les apetecía ir a casa. Sebastian ofreció un par de ideas que les llevaban a pubs privados de la ciudad y en los que él tenía acceso asegurado. Kimi no rechazó ninguna de las propuestas y fue Hanna la que, tras reconocer el nombre de uno de esos locales, accedió a ir con ellos.

Entraron y la oscuridad les permitió pasar desapercibidos entre la gente, que aunque derrochaba nivel adquisitivo alto, no pertenecían a un mundo de fama como Kimi y Sebastian. Se fueron a un reservado, y allí se sentaron en los sofás a seguir hablando y riendo. Sebastian y Hanna se habían aliado para hacer sentir mal a Kimi por cada comentario, pero este lo único que sentía era vergüenza ajena.

-          Voy a por más bebidas.-dijo después de la enésima anécdota de los dos respecto a él.

-          Ya, ya, seguro. Huye ¡Huye!-Hanna reía y Sebastian buscaba provocarle más.

-          Que os den.-se marchó y ellos se quedaron solos.

-          Creo que debería sentir pena pero la verdad es que no lo hago.-el chico de hecho se sentía feliz al reírse tanto, aunque fuese a costa de su amigo.

-          Kimi es muy dejado a eso. O se ríe de ti o tú te ríes de él.

-          ¿Cuánto hace que le conoces?

-          Siete años, más o menos.-Sebastian, que estaba acomodado en el sofá, se incorporó de golpe hacia el lado de la chica.

-          ¿Y cómo narices aguantas?-reía ella.

-          En el fondo es un trozo de pan.-Sebastian intentó aceptarlo.- Siempre se ha portado bien conmigo.

-          Cuando quiere es buen amigo, pero cuando no es el peor.

-          Lo sé. Me las ha liado en más de una.-se hizo un silencio mientras ambos miraban a Kimi en la lejanía, que buscaba ser atendido.- Entonces… ¿Quién es Yai?-fue como si la música del local se apagase de golpe. Sebastian miro a la chica pidiéndole una explicación por la cual sacaba ese nombre a relucir. Pero ella estaba tan serena que ni lo notaba.

-          Ya te lo dije, una chica.-se sentía incómodo.

-          Una chica que te gusta, supongo.-insistía.

-          Más o menos.- Buscaba comprender por qué tenía que hablar de eso con alguien a quien no conocía.

-          Sé que no querrás hablar de ello, pero dicen que a veces hablarlo con desconocidos ayuda.

-          Dudo que en mi caso ayude.

-          ¿Por qué no pruebas?-tras pensárselo dos veces y tras ver que Kimi seguía protestando en la barra porque no le atendían, decidió contárselo.

-          Es una chica que conocí hace un mes. A mí me gustaba bastante, y parece ser que yo a ella también. Y -no quería dar nombres.- digamos que había otro chico que también estaba interesado en ella.

-          ¿Kimi?

-          No, no.-siguió.- Otro. Y bueno, ella como que también mostraba interés en él. Y bueno, una noche…-era difícil explicarlo todo de forma tan superficial.- Digamos que se acostó con otro amigo, que no era ni ese chico ni yo, claro.

-          Vaya.-se sorprendió.

-          Sí.-se encogió de hombros.- Luego me di cuenta de que no era nada ¿Sabes? O sea, me jodió muchísimo y casi le mato a él, y el otro chico casi le mata también cuando se enteró, pero al fin y al cabo fue mi culpa por perder el tiempo con ella. Ella sólo se estaba divirtiendo, y era libre de hacerlo.

-          Entiendo…aunque es un poco fuerte, ya no eso, sino que jugase contigo y el otro chico, si decías que le gustabas…-Sebastian sentía como que la conciencia le hablaba para ponerle contra Yaiza, pero seguía viéndola inocente.

-          La cosa es que luego conseguí arreglar las cosas con ella, al menos de poder hablar y mirarnos y todo eso. Y bueno otra noche en la que volvíamos a estar juntos, en una fiesta, pues estuve a punto de lanzarme, y ella salió corriendo. Así que nada. Y otra noche diferente estuve a punto de nuevo, pero su amiga se la llevó en el mismo momento.

-          Ouch.-puso cara pena, y él siguió.

-          Y bueno, me fui a despedir de ella a la mañana siguiente, porque me venía a Alemania—

-          O sea que fue hace poco.

-          Sí, sí, el domingo. Y me la encuentro con Lewis.

-          ¿Lewis?-sintió una patada en el estómago al notar que se le había escapado. Por suerte pensó que habría muchos Lewis en el mundo.

-          Si vaya, el otro chico.

-          ¿Lewis… Hamilton?-por más que lo intentaba su rostro le delataba. Ella tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

-          N-no…

-          Sí.-no había vuelta atrás.- Vamos, es lógico, quiero decir… Si había otro tenía que ser de tu círculo.

-          Lewis no es de mi círculo.

-          Ya pero, es de tu mundillo. Y en estas semanas sólo te has movido por él, no había más opciones—

-          Puede ser otro Lewis.

-          ¿Lo es?

-          No…

-          Entonces ya está.-él se sintió inútil.- ¿Y está entonces con Lewis? Pensaba que él estaba con la cantante esta…-intentaba recordar el nombre, pero no podía.

-          Nicole.

-          ¡Sí! Nicole.

-          Lo dejaron, parece ser.

-          Oh…-Sebastian volvía a caer en su estado depresivo y la chica le posó la mano en su hombro.- Ey, no te desanimes.

-          ¿Desanimarse?-Kimi volvía.- ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

-          Me ha estado contando lo de la chica que le gusta.-Kimi puso los ojos en blanco y se dejó caer, Sebastian negaba con la cabeza.

-          Siento que hayas tenido que aguantar sus gilipolleces, Hanna.-hacía como que lloraba y ella se reía.- No pretendía que vivieses esta tortura.

-          ¿Te acuerdas lo que te decía de Kimi siendo mal amigo?-él intervino y ella aumentó su risa.- Pues esto es.

Sólo cuando estaba con Kimi él era capaz de olvidarse de Yaiza. Rieron durante el resto de la noche, y una vez Hanna les convenció para salir a la pista. Sebastian hacía como que se movía con ella, y Kimi lo único que movía era su brazo para llevar la cerveza a su boca. La música era bastante aburrida, pero Hanna y Sebastian bailaban como si fuesen sus temas favoritos. Kimi se fue alejando poco a poco de ellos y se perdió en la barra, en donde pidió la enésima cerveza. Ellos no se dieron cuenta y siguieron bailando o algo similar. Desde canciones más poperas hasta remixes y canciones de bailar más juntos.

Se cansaron tarde, y sólo fue gracias a que Kimi fue hacia ellos proponiéndoles acabar la fiesta en casa, pues se estaba empezando a marear con tanta música y poca luz. Ellos accedieron y una vez en la calle pidieron un taxi. Kimi fingía cordura, pues no quería quedar como el borracho de turno en un taxi, y por ello fue callado todo el trayecto mientras los dos seguían comentando cosas y riéndose. Llegaron a la casa de Sebastian, y Kimi ignoró a ambos para entrar por la puerta sin pararse.

-          ¡No te despides siquiera!-protestaba la chica, y Kimi levantó la mano moviéndola y diciendo así adiós.- ¡Ya verás, ya!

-          ¿Te vas ya?

-          Oh, sí, he de volver a casa.

-          ¿Tienes hora? ¿Te espera tu padre para castigarte?-reían.

-          No, pero sí mi marido y mis dos hijos.-Sebastian se asustó al verla tan seria, pero se le pasó rápido al verla reír.- Es broma. Mañana madrugo.

-          Oh ¿Y eso?

-          Vienen unas amigas, he de ir a recogerlas.

-          Eso está bien.-asintieron.- Podéis venir si queréis.-ofreció su casa, y no supo por qué. Ella se sonrojó.- Quiero decir, para salir por ahí todos o… Lo que sea, vaya.

-          Gracias, se lo diré.-Se quedaron mirando como si esperasen que Kimi apareciese para despedirse por ellos.- En fin, será mejor que me vaya. No creo que me espere mucho más tiempo.-dijo refiriéndose al taxista.

-          Está bien.-hubo un momento de tensión para ver cómo se despedían, y fue ella la que se acercó a darle dos besos. Él los correspondió.

-          Nos vemos… Mañana, si mis amigas quieren.

-          Pues hasta mañana.-ella asintió y fue hacia el taxi, y él se giró para ir a su casa. Hanna le hizo girarse de nuevo, pues le llamó desde la puerta del coche.

-          Y oye… Si la chica esa prefiere a otros antes que a ti, entonces es que ella no merece la pena.-los nervios de su estómago le hicieron ponerse rojo.

-          ¿Eso crees?

-          Eres tetracampeón.-le recordó.- ¿Cuántos tiene Lewis?-sabía que a Yaiza lo que menos le importaba era eso, e incluso Hanna lo suponía, pero la referencia hizo que Sebastian volviese riendo hasta su propia casa, y esa vez el acordarse de la chica no le provocó ningún mal, pues se durmió pensando en otra diferente.


	32. Hogar dulce holgar

Las intenciones de Lewis por pasar la tarde del marte a solas con Yaiza se cumplieron a rajatabla. Karlesha apenas apareció por casa, al igual que el resto de personal, y mucho menos Roscoe. El plan que llevaron a cabo tampoco hubiese supuesto problemas con la presencia de esas personas (y animales) pues apenas salieron del gran salón que el inglés tenía, en donde una gran pantalla ocupaba la pared blanca del fondo. Estaban tan cansados que decidieron ver películas para pasar el rato hasta que les entrase sueño. Eligieron dos para empezar, una cada uno, y pese a que Lewis se mantuvo bastante interesado en la que escogió la chica, ella no pudo aguantar en la de Lewis, y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para ver el nombre de la misma. Se quedó dormida en el sofá negro, el sofá más cómodo en el que se había tumbado nunca.

Lewis tampoco prestó mucha atención a su cinta, y se pasó la gran parte de la misma observando a Yaiza, que cada vez se acurrucaba más a su lado. La chica acabó cayendo por su pecho y él la ayudó a colocar su cabeza sobre sus piernas. Agarró una como si fuese una almohada, y Lewis sonrió mientras acariciaba su larga melena, sabiendo que no iba a moverse hasta que ella despertase de su sueño.

Eso fue a la hora de la cena, y entre que el chico necesitaba con urgencia ir al baño y entre que era recomendable que la muchacha se despertase para comer algo, decidió empezar a susurrar para ver si el leve sonido la hacía abrir los ojos.

-          Yai…-era la segunda vez que la despertaba ese día y la sensación que le transmitía aquello era más que positiva.- Yai…-elevó un poco el tono, y pese a que quería despertarla, a la vez le daba miedo hacerlo por si interrumpía su descanso. Sonreía al verla protestar sin siquiera estar despierta. Recorrió otra vez su pelo y el tacto de sus dedos por su cabello fue el que finalmente la hizo abrir los ojos. Tenía la televisión gigante en frente, apagada, y por las ventanas ya no pasaba la luz del sol, que seguro que descansaba como a ella le gustaría hacer. Se frotó los ojos y se giró sobre las piernas de Lewis, quedándose de cara al techo. El chico permanecía observándola pegado al respaldo del sofá, y sonreía. Y ella se contagió.

-          Lo siento…-dijo colorada, pensando que debía llevar horas suficientes como para no haber visto la película.

-          Tranquila, he hecho una mala elección.-no cesaba en su movimiento por el pelo de Yaiza y ella pensaba que se iba a volver a quedar dormida.

-          ¿Qué hora es?

-          Las ocho y media.

-          Es pronto…-él rió sin fuerza, como si volviese a querer evitar molestar el descanso de la chica, que se giraba ahora hacia el lado opuesto, dejando el abdomen del chico de frente, el cual no veía porque volvía a cerrar los ojos para seguir durmiendo. Se había acurrucado aún más en el espacio del sofá. Encogió las piernas y puso una de sus manos al lado de su cara, justo en el muslo del chico.

-          Yo a esas horas hace rato que he cenado.-ella sonrió y decidió mirarle con timidez, pidiéndole perdón de nuevo. Se colocó mejor, aún de lado, y empezó a acariciar el muslo de Lewis con los dedos de su mano, y él no retiraba la suya de su pelo, que caía por el lado contrario de ella. Necesitaba ir al baño, y se moría de hambre, pero por nada del mundo iba a interrumpir ese momento a no ser que ella quisiese.

Pasó el rato y cuando él pensaba que Yaiza se había vuelto a dormir, la chica se incorporó, cruzando las piernas sobre el sofá y estirándose de una forma que Lewis consideró adorable. Estaba completamente despeinada, y él sonreía por sentirse culpable. La chica sonreía como si se avergonzase de estar tan perezosa.

Lewis se levantó y la acarició la cara a la vez, luego se alejó por la puerta y una vez la perdió de vista salió corriendo al baño. Cuando regresó ella estaba en la cocina, con la nevera abierta, mirando por todos lados. Él frunció el ceño mientras volvía a sonreír acercándose a su lado.

-          ¿Qué haces?

-          Habrá que cenar… ¿No?-él rió.- ¿No sabes cocinar o qué?

-          No es una pasión que tenga. Como comprenderás no suelo hacerlo. Ni aquí ni donde me pille el día.

-          Bueno, pues entonces cocino yo.

-          ¿Sabes cocinar?

-          No.-rieron.- Pero yo he tenido que hacerlo cada día desde que me vine a Londres.-a él fue como si se le iluminase la bombilla de las ideas.

-          ¡Ey!-ella se asustó y soltó el tomate que acababa de coger. Él rió y negó, diciéndola que el alimento no era el culpable.- ¡Estamos en tu casa!

-          ¿Mi casa?

-          Sí, o sea, te viniste a Londres.-recordaba toda la historia de la chica.

-          S-sí.

-          No me había dado cuenta –tenía las manos en la cabeza- ¿Quieres que vayamos por tu barrio mañana?

-          Mi… Mi barrio.-se acordaba de él perfectamente, y distaba bastante del barrio en el que se encontraba, en el que la casa más modesta parecía ser en la que se encontraba.- No hace falta ¿eh?

-          ¿Por?-parecía ilusionado por llevar a la chica a su antiguo hogar.- A mí no me importa ¿eh?

-          Si tampoco tiene nada, no creo que te guste.

-          Bueno, eso lo averiguaremos mañana.-cerró la nevera por miedo a que se pusiesen malos los alimentos que guardaba. Ella miró la puerta cerrada de la misma.- Ahora pidamos unas pizzas.

-          ¿Vamos a pedir comida? ¿En serio?

-          ¿No quieres pizza?-no le costó mucho trabajo decidirse, y la idea de mascar la crujiente de una pizza cuatro quesos le hacía la boca agua.

-          Sí, pero yo elijo el sabor.-buscaron el teléfono en Internet de alguna pizzería y la chica fue la encargada de llamar. Se puso colorada al sentir que la muchacha del otro lado del teléfono le susurraba a algún compañero a qué zona iban a mandar la cena.- Creo que van a celebrar que vienen aquí.-le susurraba a Lewis, que negaba con la cabeza mientras reía. Confirmó el pedido y en apenas quince minutos el pizzero estaba mirando atónito la casa desde la moto. No se atrevía a tocar nada, y menos al ver que el panel de la gran valla negra que rodeaba la casa de Lewis tenía millones de botones sin indicación. Pulsó algunos, y Lewis se llevaba la mano a la cabeza desde la ventana, desde donde él y Yaiza cotilleaban por la cortina al chico. Finalmente dio con el botón y sonó la pequeña pantalla de al lado de la puerta. Lewis la encendió.

-          ¿Sí?

-          S-soy el… Soy el pizzero.-el chico miraba a todos lados como si se sintiese observado, y Yaiza pegaba a Lewis en el brazo para que parase de reír.

-          Pasa, pasa.-la gran verja se abrió y el chico dio un respingo hacia atrás sobre la moto. Cuando las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par, dejando frente a él el gran jardín, el chico se bajó del a moto y cogió las pizzas. Fue caminando hacia la puerta de la casa esperando ver quién era el gran famoso que la ocupaba, pues en el ticket sólo tenía apuntado el nombre de referencia de ella, que había llamado. Y el de la chica no le sonaba de nada. Lewis intentaba irse pero Yaiza le retenía para que abriese él la puerta, y después de comprobar que no podía decirle que no a Yaiza, se puso en la puerta y abrió mostrando naturalidad.

-          ¡Joder!-Lewis tuvo que usar sus reflejos para coger las pizzas, que se caían hacia el suelo después de que el chico se llevase las manos a la cabeza, tirando también su gorra de uniforme.- ¡Eres… Eres!

-          H-hola.-Lewis sonreía sin saber dónde meterse, y Yaiza le miraba con la mano en la boca, riendo, desde el lado, escondida tras una pared.

-          ¡Joder!-repitió. Lewis asintió como si aceptase aquello como un cumplido.

-          ¿Cuánto es?

-          ¡Joder!

-          No tengo joder suelto.-burló y el chico se desternilló como si fuese la mejor broma de la historia. Yaiza negaba aún tapándose la mano con la boca para que no se la oyese reír. El chico finalmente decidió intentar ser profesional.

-          22 libras.-le dijo, y Lewis miró a Yaiza para que sacase dinero de algún lado. Ella negaba y Lewis se mordió el labio riendo. La chica salió corriendo a por su cartera y sacó de ahí el dinero, pero estaba todo en la moneda china, el Yuan. Protestó y fue al lado de Lewis, y empezó a susurrarle algo al oído que él tuvo que pedir que le repitiesen, pues miraba con intenciones al joven pizzero, que había abierto la boca atónito al ver a la chica aparecer. Lewis la miró de reojo y comprobó después de toda la tarde viéndola que llevaba un pijama efecto seda compuesto por culote corto y camisa corta de tirantes. Desde su punto de vista, el tono granate del mismo era demasiado transparente, dejando notar que no llevaba nada más que eso, y justo cuando el repartidor fue a repetir la palabra que había dedicado tantas veces a Lewis, el piloto se puso delante de Yaiza explicándola a prisas dónde tenía la cartera. Del susto, ella miró por un lado al pizzero, que la buscaba por el mismo sitio, y comprendió el por qué Lewis había actuado así. Se fue riendo, de nuevo colorada, hasta donde Lewis le había dicho que tenía la cartera, y tras cogerla volvió a ellos. El chico, que había dejado de observar a Lewis, que a su vez le miraba con odio, miraba por el hueco el regreso de la chica, que iba a aprovechar para provocar al dueño de la cartera. Se dejó caer un tirante al llegar.

-          Ten.-le entregó la cartera y ambos oyeron un pequeño ruidito que procedía de la boca del pizzero, que volvía a mirar a Lewis para evitar mirar a la chica.

-          Toma.-le dio 25 libras con furia, y el chico cogió el dinero nervioso. Le contestó aún más borde.- Quédate las vueltas.

-          ¡Espera!-le gritó ella al joven, que se giró tan rápido como Lewis. Ella se agachó, sacando los colores al repartidor, y enfureciendo a Lewis, para recoger la gorra del chico, que seguía en el suelo. En vez de dársela, se la puso. Sonrió y él volvió a temblar. Lewis fue a cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

-          ¡Eres mi piloto favorito!-gritó desde el otro lado el pizzero. Lewis miraba con celos a Yaiza, que reía.

-          Por qué haces eso.-dejó las pizzas en la mesa de su lado y la miró. Tenía los brazos en jarra y ella se tapaba la boca con las manos, aguantando la atronadora risa.- No me hace gracia.

-          A mí sí.-insistía.- No sabes la cara que tenías.

-          ¿Qué cara querías que pusiese? Te estaba devorando con la mirada.-ella le irritó aún más haciendo un sonido seductor, indicándole que le gustaba la idea de que aquel chico la devorase. Lewis cogió aire como si fuese a gritar, y ella volvió a reír.

-          Mira que eres tonto.-se acercó a él, que mantenía su pose y le cogió por el cuello. Le dio un beso juguetón y rápido, y retiró su cara de la del chico tirando de su labio, el cual mordía con una sonrisa. Él sintió como la ira se le iba por todos los poros de su cuerpo y llevó sus manos a la cintura de la chica, que como se había dado cuenta antes, estaba desnuda debido a lo corta que era su camiseta.

-          No entiendo por qué te vistes así.-ahora él sonreía con ella, que se relamía los labios.

-          Estoy más cómoda.

-          Pero yo no.-ella rió.- Y el pizzero creo que tampoco.-volvieron a darse un beso, igual de corto, y ella dejó su mano derecha en el rostro de él mientras que con la otra le agarraba por la parte trasera del pantalón.

-          Pero yo estoy cómoda.

Se alejó de él y Lewis se seguía sintiendo provocado. La siguió al salón donde estuvieron viendo las películas, o una parte de ellas, y dejó las pizzas sobre la pequeña mesita negra junto al sofá. Ella se acomodó, con las piernas pegadas sobre el asiento, y se apoyó sobre su mano, que sujetaba su peso con el codo pegado al respaldo. Él también subió sus dos piernas al sofá y abrió una de las pizzas, la cual empezaron a comer. También hablaron, primero de la pizza que comían, y poco a poco fueron cambiando a temas mucho más dispares. A veces el que reía era él, pero la mayoría de veces era Yaiza la que no aguantaba en calma ante las cosas que el chico decía. Cuando abrieron la segunda pizza, la chica no podía más, pero Lewis no se preocupó por ello y se comió él solo la mitad de esa, que era barbacoa. Cuando sólo quedaba la parte de la chica, Yaiza le puso morros y le hizo parar.

-          ¿Qué pasa?-Lewis estaba a punto de darle un mordisco a otro trozo cuando se dio cuenta del gesto de ella.

-          Esos trozos son míos…

-          Pero si me has dicho que no quieres.-Miraba el trozo de pizza y se retiraba hacia atrás con él, como si fuese su mayor tesoro. Ella se cabreó como una niña mientras reía y se puso de rodillas para acercarse a la pizza. Él alejaba la porción de Yaiza, pero a su vez quería verla llegar. La chica se tuvo que apoyar en el hombro de Lewis para hacerlo, y una vez al lado le dio un mordisco. Y lo saboreó como si fuese el más delicioso del mundo, quitándoselo luego de la mano.- No hace falta que gimas…-el chico le pedía que parase, pues la chica se había tumbado hacia atrás disfrutando de ese pequeño trozo de comida haciendo ruiditos, y llevándose con ella la caja con las demás porciones. Lewis se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y se fue a acercar a ella y a la caja, pero el pie de la chica se apoyó sobre su pecho entorpeciéndole.- ¡Ehh!-protestaba con una risa.

-          Schsss…-le mandó callar y pegó otro mordisco a la pizza. Y volvió a gemir. Y él nunca había sentido esa sensación de desear estar compuesto por salsa barbacoa.

-          ¿Pretendes que me ponga celoso de una pizza?

-          ¿No lo estás ya?-él chico abrió la boca dispuesto a hablar pero no lo hizo, porque se sorprendió demasiado de la actitud que tenía ella. Y le gustaba tanto que quería seguirla. Yaiza, que tenía la porción de pizza cogida con la mano que tenía más alejada de su cuerpo, quitó la caja con el resto de porciones y la dejó en el suelo. Lewis llevó sus manos a la pierna de Yaiza, que se mantenía firme apoyada en su pecho, y la recorrió de forma sutil hasta llegar a su muslo, y una vez la hubo debilitado suficiente con su tacto, la dobló con cuidado hacia el cuerpo de ella, la echó a un lado, y se colocó justo entre medias. Sin darle un respiro para asimilar la nueva pose del chico, la dio un beso con muchas ganas, y ella hacía lo posible para mantener el trozo de pizza en el aire a lo lejos de sus cabezas. Con su mano libre recorría el rostro del chico, jugando con su corta barba de dos días, que le hacía cosquillas por los dedos. Sonreía al sentirlo y él la imitaba sin saber por qué. Dejó de besarla un momento y ella acercó su porción de nuevo a ellos, y cuando fue a darle un mordisco, él se adelantó y se llevó el mejor trozo. Ella fue a protestar pero le parecía tan sexy el chico que tenía encima que le dejó saborear el trozo tanto como ella había hecho. Y ahora ella quería ser de barbacoa. Pero sólo unos segundos.

-          Me gustas más tú…-el chico volvía a besarla y ella definitivamente tiró hacia el lado la pizza para llevar sus manos a Lewis. Le acercaba con una, y con la otra le rodeaba por el cuello, e incluso el peso de su cuerpo contra el suyo le parecía algo placentero. Yaiza le buscaba desde que le sintió tan celoso frente al repartidor, y se moría de ganas de volver a sentir después de lo sucedido en China. Mientras recibía sus besos por todo el cuello, los cuales iba repartiendo con calma, dejando a la chica impacientarse, pensaba en lo largo que se le había hecho el día pese a haberlo pasado durmiendo toda la tarde. Su paz y tranquilidad al llegar a la casa de Lewis, y el comportamiento del mismo, cuando hacía un día parecía imposible que llegase a mirarla de nuevo. Recorrió su cuello en vertical hacia la barbilla, impregnándolo de suaves besos, hasta llegar a sus labios, a los que parecía no haber besado nunca. Yaiza seguía aferrada a él, y sólo deslizaba su brazo hacia otro lado cuando Lewis cambiaba el destino de sus besos. El inglés posó su mano justo en el reposabrazos que quedaba detrás de la cabeza de la chica, provocando que esta finalmente bajase el brazo que le rodeaba para llevarlo a su cuello, al cual daba pequeños arañazos. La otra mano de Lewis acariciaba la mejilla de Yaiza, y el roce la provocaba tal excitación que sus arañazos en la piel del inglés cada vez dejaban más marca. Por miedo a las mismas, él empezó a bajar su mano hacia su pecho, y agradeció después de todo que la chica no llevase sujetador. Empezó a masajearla por encima de la fina camiseta, y el que hubiese una barrera que la impidiese sentir su piel en esa zona le provocaba mayor ansiedad. Lewis masajeaba sus senos como si lo llevase haciendo toda la vida, y la chica se contraía debajo de su cuerpo. Siguió bajando su mano y acarició su desnudo vientre, y en vez de seguir la línea de su cuerpo decidió saltar a su pierna izquierda, que quedaba en poder de su mano derecha. El chico la agarró por el tobillo y la volvió a llevar hacia ella lo justo para doblarla un poco. El movimiento de su propia extremidad hizo que Yaiza sintiese más calor en sus partes más erógenas, y Lewis decidió volver a echar la pierna de la chica hacia su lado derecho, dejándola flotando fuera del sofá. Sin darla ese respiro que tanto necesitaba, llevó su mano a su muslo y subió rápido hasta su entrepierna, que seguía cubierta por el culote granate. Metió la mano por debajo del mismo, y empezó a moverse allí con dos dedos. El cuello de Lewis tenía demasiados arañazos, y sin embargo no le importó seguir recibiendo más marcas cuando decidió destinar su mano por completo al sexo de la chica. Cada vez la movía más deprisa, y cuando más aumentaba la velocidad, ella afilaba más sus uñas en su piel. Al darse cuenta del poder que tenía sobre ella, decidió abandonar el cuello y bajar a su pantalón. Desabrochó la cremallera con velocidad, y bajó el vaquero con el bóxer, y cogió el miembro de Lewis para moverlo de arriba abajo a la vez que cruzaba sus piernas en su espalda. El placer que ella sentía iba aumentando poco a poco, pero el de Lewis dio un giro radical al sentir las manos de la chica masajeándole. Clavaba ahora él las uñas de su mano izquierda en la tela del sofá, y dejaba que Yaiza le mordiese la barbilla con suavidad. Y cuando los dos parecían querer levantarse e irse a un lugar más cómodo a seguir el juego, Lewis oyó un ruido que le resulto suficientemente familiar como para retirarse de la chica en un suspiro.- Joder.-La chica respiraba como podía, apoyada en sus antebrazos y mirando a Lewis con indignación por parar en ese momento- Han vuelto.

-          ¿Q-quién?-apenas podía pronunciar palabra. Lewis se subió los vaqueros y el bóxer y empezó a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo buscando su camiseta.

-          ¡Karlesha! Con Stepahn y Roscoe.-el odio que sintió la chica hacia esos tres nombres no era posible de describir.

-          ¿N-no iba a ser un día para los dos?-se levantó como pudo, colocándose la poca ropa que tenía a la vez que cogía en el aire una manta que el chico le daba.

-          Les dije que volviesen a la hora de la cena, pero se han retrasado, no sé.-estaba alterado.

-          ¡Hemos vuelto!-gritó Karlesha a lo lejos.

-          Ya lo sabemos.-Yaiza protestaba en voz baja y Lewis rió a la vez que le daba un beso. El chico fue a recibir tanto a su perro como a los otros dos inquilinos y Yaiza aprovechó para subir indignada, y aún temblorosa, al cuarto de Lewis. Se tumbó en la cama pretendiendo esperarle, pero la comodidad de la misma hizo que cuando el chico regresó al cuarto, ella ya dormía abrazada a la almohada más larga. No intentó despertarla, esta vez ya no, y se metió en la cama tras quitarse los vaqueros y la camisa y sustituyó el cojín que ella abrazaba por su propio cuerpo.

A la mañana siguiente no le quedó más remedio que despertarla, pues tenía pensado llevarla a su antiguo barrio y eran las once del mediodía. La chica no se movió en toda la noche, y seguía abrazada al torso desnudo de Lewis, que volvía a sentir esa necesidad de quedarse donde estaba. La movió los brazos con cuidado, y una vez esta le sustituyó con la almohada a la que él a su vez sustituía, bajó a la cocina y encontró a Karlesha. La mujer preparaba el desayuno, y el chico le pidió que se lo montase en dos bandejas. Una vez hecho, subió con ambas haciendo equilibrismo hasta el dormitorio. Se sentó en la cama, en donde había apoyado las tablas con el desayuno, y empezó a hacerle cosquillas por la espalda. Esta vez la chica se despertó más rápido y sonrió de forma risueña.

-          Hmm.-dijo como primera palabra, y él sonrió aún más.

-          Te esperan dos magdalenas.-informó, y ella levantó un poco la cabeza en busca del alimento que desprendía semejante olor. Las vio en la bandeja, y se puso colorada al ver el detalle del chico.

-          ¿Y esto?

-          No te veía por la labor de levantarte.-comenzó a acomodarse y apoyó sus rodillas sobre el colchón, y cogió una magdalena a la vez que daba los buenos días al chico con un pasional beso.

-          Así no conseguirás que me levante nunca.-rieron y desayunaron. La chica luego fue a ducharse, y Lewis, que ya lo había hecho, aprovechó para ir al jardín a jugar con Roscoe. Ella bajó al rato, con unos vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta blanca de encaje sobre otra de tirantes negra. Llevaba el pelo en una trenza de espiga. El chico dejó de mirar a Roscoe y se centró en ella. Lanzó la pelota del perro tan lejos que le dio tiempo a llamar a su chofer para que le trajese el coche. Hoy conducía Lewis, y eso le hizo especial ilusión a Yaiza. Se montaron y al principio se agarró al asiento.

-          ¿Miedo?

-          Mucho.-rió al comentario de la chica y la prometió que no correría. Fueron al centro de la ciudad, y desde allí la chica le indicó el camino. Llegaron al poco rato, y el barrio de Yaiza seguía igual que como ella lo dejó.- Tampoco ha pasado tanto tiempo…-él asintió. El coche iba muy lento, para que la chica pudiese mirar por la ventana todo lo que quisiese. Tan lento que apenas distinguió el momento en el que el motor se paraba.- ¿Qué haces?

\-          Aparcar.-explicó atónito quitándose el cinturón antes de reír.

-          ¿Vamos a salir del coche?-él no entendía la actitud de la chica.

-          ¿Pretendes verlo desde dentro?

-          N-no, no, es que… No sé.-le miraba avergonzada.- ¿No te molesta?

-          ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

-          Porque… Te conoce todo el mundo.-finalmente comprendió.

-          Pasa de eso, no me importa.-abrió la puerta y salió del coche, y ella hizo lo mismo, mirando a todos lados por si veía la reacción de alguna persona. Y no se tardaron en dar. Una vez tomaron la calle rumbo abajo, en dirección a la antigua casa de la chica, la gente se giraba a mirarlos. Y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que ella era tan pública como él. Tragó saliva y empezó a ponerse nerviosa, pero él era tan natural que no iba a preocuparle. Llegaron a su antiguo portal, y se quedó mirándolo desde la acera de enfrente.

-          No sabes lo horribles que fueron los días antes de ir a Melbourne.-parecía triste sólo de recordarlo, y el chico la abrazó por detrás enlazando sus manos en su abdomen para mirar ambos la fachada. Volvió a sentirse tan observada que apenas le dejó estar así unos segundos.- ¿Nos acercamos?-la excusa funcionó y él pareció no darse cuenta de nada. Llegaron al portal y ella empezó a mirar todo como si fuese una novedad.- No me acordaba de cómo era el telefonillo…

-          ¿Lo has echado de menos?-ironizaba, pero ella parecía que sí se sentía así.

-          En realidad… El vivir en un hotel es genial, pero sabes que lo que tienes no es tuyo.

-          Aquí tampoco.-le miró.- Quiero decir, pagas un alquiler.

-          Pero yo ni siquiera pago el hotel en el que me alojo. Es como si no tuviese casa ¿Sabes?

-          O como si tuvieses muchas…-le intentaba dar un giro, pero ella no lo aceptaba. Miró con resquemor al portal y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se le ocurrió una idea apasionante. Cogió a Lewis de las manos y ahora ella se olvidó de que les podían ver.

-          ¡Vamos a mi periódico!

-          ¿Eh?-no comprendía, o más bien no quería hacerlo.

-          ¡Quiero verlo, ver cómo están! Tú no tienes por qué subir, tranquilo.-tiró de él en busca del coche, y la velocidad que llevaban les hacían ser más protagonistas en esa calle abarrotada de gente. Subieron y la chica le indicó, y en nada llegaron a la puerta.

-          ¡¿Este es tu periódico!?-ella asintió.- ¡Lo conozco! Bueno, conozco a Ferguson.

-          ¿Conoces a mi jefe?-él sonreía al verla hablar en pasado, pero no la iba a interrumpir. Asintió.- ¡No lo sabía!

-          Yo no sabía de qué periódico venías, sólo me dijiste que trabajabas en uno…-salieron del coche y ella le fue a decir que la esperase allí, pero el chico insistió en ir a ver al ex jefe de la chica. Yaiza no sabía muy bien si el hombre estaría por la labor de verla de nuevo, pero quería arriesgarse. Saludó a la recepcionista, y esta se quedó boquiabierta al ver a Lewis, pero con su cara expresaba algo mucho más fuerte que Yaiza no pudo lograr comprender. Lo mismo pasó al llegar a la redacción. Yaiza iba saludando a sus antiguos compañeros, mientras Lewis se mantenía a un lado. Ella comprendía la sorpresa que suponía verle allí, en una redacción de barrio, pero la gente mantenía ese rostro que también tuvo la recepcionista. Escondían algo más en su expresión, y ella no era capaz de interpretarlo.

-          ¿Está Ferguson?-le preguntó a una chica. Ella asintió y señaló el despacho. Fueron y tras esperar varios segundos, llamó a la puerta. La voz de su antiguo jefe se oyó desde el interior, y les animaba a entrar a quienes fueran los que llamaban. La chica abrió y antes de que pudiese saludar de alguna forma, Ferguson mandaba un grito hacia la zona de ambos.

-          ¡Lewis!-se levantaba de su silla, que seguía siendo la misma a ojos de Yaiza, al igual que el resto del despacho y marcos de fotos de encima de la mesa. Fue al piloto y le estrechó en sus brazos como si fuese un hermano al que no había visto en años.- ¿Cómo estás?-Lewis aún no había saludado, y simplemente acompañó el grito de Ferguson con otro parecido.

-          Bien, bien. ¿Cómo estás tú?-Yaiza miraba al lado, intentando entender cómo era posible que su ex jefe tuviese tantos contactos trabajando donde trabajaba.

-          Bien.-ahora el jefe parecía un familiar mucho más mayor que un hermano. Actuaba como un tío, apretando las mejillas de Lewis con su pulgar mientras que con el resto de la mano le agarraba del cuello.

-          Cada vez estás más mayor.-el piloto rió a la broma, pero Ferguson parecía emocionado, y Yaiza llegó a la conclusión de que debía hacer mucho tiempo que no se veían los dos presentes.

-          Y tú más joven.-la broma de Lewis hizo especial ilusión al hombre, pues como Yaiza había dicho siempre, se conservaba demasiado bien para su edad. Finalmente, y de repente, Ferguson miró a Yaiza y tras varios segundos se quedó ojiplático, y expresó de nuevo algo que la chica no era capaz de entender.

-          ¿Yaiza?-preguntó, y tanto ella como Lewis se mostraron naturales y sonrieron. Ella asintió, esperando que el señor no la guardase rencor, pero finalmente decidió explicar a qué se debía esa cara de incertidumbre que todos mantenían.- ¿No estabas con Vettel?-la cara de los dos chicos cambió por completo, y esa tranquilidad y amabilidad que ambos habían propuesto se borró. Yaiza entonces entendió. La última vez que estuvo allí, el rumor era su salida de un hotel con el piloto alemán, y ahora sin embargo volvía a la redacción con otro diferente. Ferguson parecía arrepentido de la pregunta, e intentaba arreglar su incontrolada impresión al ver a la chica allí.- Lo siento, es sólo que la última vez… Perdonad.

-          N-no pasa nada.-intentaba calmar ella, acariciando su propio brazo, fingiendo una sonrisa, y evitando mirar al chico de su lado, que bajaba la mirada.

-          ¿Qué hacéis por aquí?-intentó cambiar de tema Ferguson.

-          De descanso…-Yaiza tampoco parecía saber qué decir tras lo ocurrido.

-          ¿Te cogieron?-ahora la conversación era entre el antiguo jefe y su redactora.

-          En Ferrari no, pero finalmente me han cogido en la FIA, como becaria en el equipo de prensa.

-          Vaya, nada mal entonces. Pero eso es difícil ¿No? ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?-ahora era involuntario, pero el hecho de realizar esa pregunta les devolvía a Sebastian a su mente. Yaiza pensaba qué decir pero fue el chico el que tomó la palabra, y lo hizo con mucha lástima en sus palabras.

-          Fue Sebastian, él la recomendó.

-          ¿Sebas…? Oh, entiendo.-Ferguson no fue capaz de terminar el nombre, pues su garganta tragaba saliva a mansalva acalorado por la situación que él mismo acababa de crear, y que por intentar solucionar no paraba de estropear.- Bueno, Lewis es mucho mejor elección.-bromeaba y Yaiza intentaba burlar una sonrisa.- Estamos más orgullosos de esta relación que de la otr—

-          No estamos juntos.-la chica sintió una puñalada por la espalda atravesándole el corazón en el acto. Lewis no dijo más sobre el tema, pero esas tres palabras fueron bastante duras como para que ninguno quisiese tirar más de él.

-          Bueno… Y qué—otra vez era interrumpido pero esta vez por unos golpes en el cristal de su despacho. Los tres miraron y sólo ella sonrió de oreja a oreja, olvidándose de lo que acababa de decir Lewis.

-          ¡¡¡¡Yai!!!!-Pantsy golpeaba desesperada la ventana del despacho haciéndola salir corriendo de él, yendo a sus brazos y dándole el mayor achuchón que pudo. Tras varios segundos, la chica decidió soltar a Yaiza.- ¡¡Qué haces aquí!!

-          ¡De visita!-se miraban ahora ellas de forma familiar, como unas hermanas en la boda de una de ellas.- ¡Tía estás preciosa!-y lo estaba. Sus pecas habían adquirido un color más bonito con la primavera, y su pelo estaba suelto cayéndole por los hombros, llenos de ondas.

-          ¡Tú más! ¡Estás muy diferente, pero sigues siendo preciosa!-la volvió a abrazar y al igual que el resto, abrió la boca sin poder evitarlo al ver a Lewis allí. Yaiza se giró hacia él esperando ver al chico enrabietado que había estado en el despacho de al lado, pero el piloto mantenía una sonrisa orgullosa. Como si le gustase ver a las dos compañeras reunidas.- Oh.

-          Ella es Pantsy.-presentó Yaiza, ignorando la obvia no necesidad de presentarle a él. La chica miró a Yaiza de la misma forma que el resto, pero ella fue más directa y la susurró antes de ir al piloto.

-          ¿Otro?-Sólo con ella Yaiza fue capaz de reírse, y soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver su cara llena de asombro y a la vez de admiración. Saludó a Lewis lo más natural que pudo.- Vaya, eres la persona más mediática que ha pisado esta redacción.

-          Me alegro de oírlo.-Lewis reía y finalmente miró a Yaiza, y no borró su sonrisa, por lo que ella se tranquilizó al verle de nuevo relajado. Pantsy insistió a Ferguson para que la dejase bajar a la cafetería a tomar algo con Yaiza, y tras mucho insistirle la permitió adelantar su hora del almuerzo. Bajaron y los tres se sentaron en una mesa ante la mirada de todos aquellos que aún no les habían visto. Hablaron, y las chicas no se soltaron las manos nada más que para darle pequeños tragos a su refresco. Lewis las miraba como si estuviesen dentro de una pantalla de televisión y observase una serie adolescente. Las chicas hablaban de todo un poco, y de vez en cuando paraban para que Pantsy le diese un beso de abuela a Yaiza en la mejilla.

-          Tía, me alegro tanto, por fin lo has conseguido.-decía en relación al nuevo trabajo de su ex compañera.

-          Es bastante diferente a como me esperaba.-confesó.- Cuando firmé el contrato me explicaron qué haría, y bueno, aún no he hecho nada de esas cosas.-no lo decía con mucho enfado, pero sí con decepción. Ahora era Lewis el que la tranquilizaba un poco, posando su mano en su rodilla dándola ánimos. Ella sonrió agradecida.

-          ¿Pero qué es lo que haces? ¿O qué se supone que deberías hacer?

-          Bueno… Me dijeron que estaría dedicada al piloto –entrecomilló- y haría entrevistas y todo eso… Pero me paso los días supervisando cómo otros hacen entrevistas.-rió y Lewis la imitó.

-          Jo, pues ellos se lo pierden. Aquí eras la mejor, ya lo sabes.-ella se sonrojó y Lewis la miraba con un orgullo que no era capaz de quitarse de encima. Pantsy captó la atención del piloto.- No sabes lo mucho que nos salvaba los números con sus reportajes. Eran siempre de deporte, y parecía entender mucho. Digo parecía porque yo aunque esté en deporte no entiendo nada.-rieron.- El equipo de baloncesto local la echa de menos, dicen que yo no lo hago como ella.-los dos reían, pero Yaiza parecía molesta.

-          ¿Eso te dicen?-Pantsy le quitó importancia negando.

-          No te lo tomes así, me quieren mucho y lo dicen a buenas. Es que les he tenido que preguntar mil veces las reglas del baloncesto y siempre salías tú en la conversación.-se relajó y decidió que Pantsy siguiese hablando. Tras un largo rato charlando en la cafetería, Pantsy comprobó que su horario la mandaba volver a la redacción. Puso cara de disgusto al ver el reloj que marcaba las dos en punto.- He de volver…-miró a Yaiza de reojo y puso morritos, y su amiga la imitó. Se levantó de un impulso y fue a Yaiza, que intentó levantarse a tiempo para recibir su abrazo.- Jo, te voy a echar de menos, no puedes venir e irte así.-Yaiza la restregaba la espalda con cariño.- ¿Por qué no vienes a casa? Así ves tus cosas y las de Sandra, y comemos o algo.-Yaiza miró a Lewis y él asintió.

-          ¡Claro! ¿Este fin de semana?

-          ¡El domingo!-asintió y Yaiza volvió a mirar a Lewis, que la imitaba.

Se despidieron y los dos chicos salieron del edificio. Lewis esperaba más adelantado mientras miraba a Yaiza, que ponía ojos de cachorro a su antiguo trabajo. No la quiso molestar, y esperó a que ella se girase. Lo hizo con cara de pena, pero la camuflaba bajo esa sonrisa ladeada que tanto usaba. Lewis separó los brazos para dejar que ella le abrazase, y así hizo.

-          Gracias por traerme.-le susurró, y él la dio un beso en la mejilla mientras acariciaba su cabellera.

-          Se nota que te quieren.-en el camino de vuelta al coche, ambos guardaron un leve silencio hasta que Lewis empezó a hablar de nuevo.

-          Somos pocos, así que es fácil llevarse bien.

-          ¿Cómo se tomó tu jefe que te fueses tras esa locura?-ella se sonreía.

-          Bueno, se decepcionó mucho. De hecho me extraña que me haya hablado.-llegaron al coche y a sorpresa de Yaiza, el chófer de Lewis estaba allí.

-          Le he mandado un mensaje antes para que viniese.-contestó a la mirada interrogativa de ella, que ahora asentía entendiendo su presencia.

-          ¿Ya no quieres conducir?

-          Trabajo en ello, así que prefiero descansar en mi tiempo libre.-ella recibió su abrazo lateral antes de subir al coche, y ambos ocuparon la parte de atrás de aquel amplio Mercedes que tenía Lewis.- Da una vuelta.

-          ¿Por dónde?-el chófer habló al fin.

-          Por cualquier lado. Que dure.-Yaiza arqueó las cejas sin entender muy bien la orden de Lewis, y así se lo hizo saber con la mirada.- No me apetece volver a casa.

-          ¿Y por qué no vamos a algún lado?- Estaban sentados de lado. El coche era tan espacioso que ella no se daba cuenta de que estaba en un vehículo, y no sentía la necesidad de ponerse ni el cinturón ni de colocarse.

-          No me apetece.-lejos de parecer impertinente, Lewis se acercaba a la chica para besarla. Lo hizo tras retirar su pelo de la cara, y ella se dio cuenta de que era algo que el chico hacía mucho, y pensó en hacerse una coleta la próxima vez. Recibió sus labios con los suyos, y dejó que el chico la tumbase sobre el asiento poco a poco. Yaiza se levantó asustada al comprobar que no estaban solos en esa especie de limusina.- Tranquila.-Lewis pulsó un botón que había en una pequeña pantalla en el techo, y el hueco entre los dos asientos delanteros se tapó con un pequeño cristal que salió de la fina pared que había separando la parte trasera de la delantera. Ella se encogió en el asiento asombrada.

-          ¿Cuánto vale este coche? Yo quiero uno.-lo dijo sin pensar, y provocó una risa en el chico, que volvía a cogerla para besarla. La volvió a tumbar sobre el asiento y siguió recorriendo sus labios. El coche era tan cómodo que apenas notaban cuando este giraba, y el chico quiso acabar lo que le habían interrumpido el día anterior en su propia casa. Se acomodó entre sus piernas y levantó la camiseta de la chica hasta debajo del pecho, y comenzó a besar su abdomen. Ella quería estirar los brazos, pero ya habían ocupado todo el espacio a lo ancho de ese automóvil. Se agarró al manillar de la puerta, que apenas ocupaba unos centímetros de la misma, y decidió destinar allí sus fuerzas. Lewis seguía besándola y empezó a subir por su pecho aún cubierto por sus dos camisetas y su sujetador. Recorrió todo su cuello y ella arañaba la pared de piel de aquella puerta. Con las manos, Lewis retiraba sus piernas hacia los lados: una apoyándola en el respaldo, y la otra colgando por el asiento. Trajo de nuevo a ellos la posición en la que fueron interrumpidos, y ahora se sonrió al saber que nadie les iba a parar.

Se colocó de rodillas en el amplio espacio y se quitó la camiseta, y ella destinó sus manos a la piel del torso de Lewis antes de que su ropa cayese al suelo, como si hubiese necesitado más que el propio oxígeno el tocar su cuerpo. Lo acarició un poco hasta que él se volvió a tumbar sobre ella sin dejar de apoyarse sobre sus rodillas. La besó de nuevo el cuello, con furia, y con sus manos recorría su torso.

-          No me gusta…-decía entre besos.- Que te pongas tantas camisetas.-ella rió apoyándole por un momento. La chica empujó a Lewis y le mantuvo sobre sus rodillas de nuevo. Se acomodó un poco y se retiró las dos camisetas.- Ahora mejor.-no la volvió a tumbar sobre el asiento, sino que la arrinconó en la esquina derecha y allí la volvió a separar las piernas. Ahora ella se agarraba al cabecero, mientras le veía bajar por su cuerpo hasta su pantalón. Lewis bajó los vaqueros y ropa interior de la chica en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y ella echó su cabeza hacia delante para ver cómo él empezaba a jugar con su lengua por toda su entrepierna. No pudo evitar mirar a la pantalla tintada que les separaba del chófer, y el hecho de que pudiese verle conducir la excitaba al comprobar que él no podía observarles. La boca de Lewis se acompañaba ahora de su mano, que en forma de tres dedos salía y entraba de ella. La chica gemía, sin miedo a hacerlo, comprobando así que el conductor o no escuchaba gracias al panel, o hacía como que no les oía por respeto a su jefe.

Esta vez el juego de Lewis en su cuerpo duró poco, y de nuevo se acomodó entre ella para volver a besarla. Se desabrochó el pantalón y sacó de entre la ropa su miembro, y lo acercó a ella para que le sintiese. Se estremeció, y como si fuese una droga le suplicó con un gesto que entrase en ella en el acto. Cumplió sus deseos y empezó a embestir contra ella. La comodidad antes sentida en los asientos se esfumaba, y el coche empezaba a ser demasiado pequeño para lo que ambos querían hacer.

Lewis se agarraba al cabecero del mismo mientras que con la otra mano agarraba la cintura de la chica, apoyada en la puerta, para impulsarla hacia él. Su pierna se mantenía sobre el asiento, y la otra caía por el otro lado. Yaiza tenía las suyas entrelazadas por encima de la cintura del chico, y con sus manos volvía a recorrer su pecho con esos pequeños arañazos que Lewis había descubierto que le encantaban. Cada vez que sentía sus uñas dejarle una nueva marca, él subía de revoluciones su movimiento. Yaiza cada vez estaba más tumbada en el asiento, y tras varias embestidas más, acabó acomodada por completo en los mismos mientras que sus piernas se separaban de su espalda para encogerse solas a los lados del chico. Lewis recorrió sus piernas de arriba abajo hasta llegar a sus tobillos, y los apretó mientras los elevaba un poco, como si fuesen los manillares de una carretilla que quería conducir. De rodillas, siguió moviéndose dentro de ella, y la chica suplicaba a sus ojos abrirse para verle, pero el placer era tan poderoso que sus fuerzas se centraban en hacerla disfrutar.

El chico gozaba con esa partida, y fue cesando poco a poco el ritmo para que ella tomase la iniciativa. La agarró por el medio del sujetador, y tiró de él para levantarla. La besó con rabia y ella se excitó aún más de lo que ya estaba. Lewis se sentó por completo en el asiento, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo y ella lo hizo encima de sus piernas. Dejó su pecho a la altura de su cabeza, y el chico se sintió completamente dominado en ese momento. No necesitaron manos que les ayudasen a unirse, y en apenas un gesto, ella volvía a tenerle dentro, y ahora Yaiza subía y bajaba sobre su miembro mientras él se estremecía. La arañaba ahora él con sus inexistentes uñas la cintura, y el movimiento de la misma le hacía volverse loco. La chica le agarraba por el cuello subiendo sus manos por él y sus hombros una y otra vez, y la postura de sus brazos hacía que su pecho se ocultase tras ellos. Lewis, que se dio cuenta, decidió subir sus manos por la espalda y la desabrochó el sujetador, y ella separó sus brazos para dejar que se lo quitase. Volvió a su postura y llevó sus manos a su cuello, pero él las separaba poco a poco para llevar las suyas a sus senos, con los que empezó a jugar, provocando que la chica subiese y bajase con más fuerza sobre él. Ahora era él el que dedicaba una mirada fugaz al cristal que les separaba de su chófer, y se sonrió con picardía mientras la chica bajaba su rostro hacia el suyo, buscando su boca.

Lewis, pese a que había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que la chica fuese la que mandase en ese momento, no podía evitar querer ir más y más deprisa, por lo que la agarró de nuevo por las piernas y empezó a moverse debajo de ella. La chica, dominada por él y el placer que su cuerpo la daba, decidió dejarse llevar arrastrando con sus manos la cabeza de Lewis, la que acomodó en su pecho, en donde empezó a jugar con su lengua.

La plena pérdida de sus fuerzas la debilitó hasta tal punto que se mantenía estática encima de Lewis, siendo él el motor de la relación. El chico, disfrutando, quiso hacerla participar, pero ella ni siquiera podía cerrar la boca, pues era su mayor foco para respirar. El placer que sentía en su cuerpo era tan exagerado que incluso tuvo miedo de que fuese a más y no poder resistirlo, por lo que de un impulso, se levantó sobre sus rodillas y le hizo salir de ella. Se alejaba de él con las manos en su pecho, pero Lewis no quería perder la sensación, y antes de que se retirase de su cuerpo por completo, tiró de ella por las manos y la dio la vuelta. La chica se tumbó de espaldas al torso de Lewis y cogió todo el aire que pudo justo cuando él separaba sus piernas hacia los lados. La mordía el cuello entre beso y beso, y con sus manos acariciaba tanto su sexo como su pecho. La chica se alegró de que él no la dejase ir, y siguió dejándose llevar en busca de aquel placer que tanto la había asustado y el cual echaba de menos. Tras masajearla, el chico dirigió su miembro a su sexo, entrando de nuevo en ella, y haciéndola recordar lo que pasaba apenas unos segundos atrás en su cuerpo. Agarrándola por las piernas, las cuales retiraba hacia atrás, empezó a moverse tan rápido como antes, y ella no podía evitar curvar su columna, empujando su torso hacia delante y dejando caer su cabeza por el hombro de Lewis.

Volvía a estar completamente poseída por él, y el chico cerraba los ojos con ella para dejarse llevar por su propio cuerpo. La oía gemir y se excitaba aún más. Y pese a que ella era la que parecía estar en otro planeta, sintió que era su cuerpo el que iba a explotar. Usando sus manos, la cogió por la cintura y la retiró de su torso, dejándola sentada en él justo en frente suya. Siguió moviéndose y decidió no mirar ni a su espalda ni a su pelo caer por ella para alargar lo más que pudiese ese momento de placer. Ahora era Yaiza, al tanto de su situación, la que se apoyaba en las rodillas de Lewis para impulsar su cuerpo sobre él. El chico se llevó las manos a la cabeza y luego al cabecero, el cual agarraba para no caer hacia abajo. La chica se movía despacio, pero el placer  era infinitamente mayor que si lo hiciese a la misma velocidad que él había estado usando. Desesperado, abrió los ojos y la miró de espaldas, y con sus manos recorrió su piel hasta llegar a su cadera. Y sin esperarlo, la chica se retiró de él haciéndole suplicar con la mirada que volviese. Pero ella se puso de rodillas y se llevó el miembro de Lewis a su boca.

-          Joder.- ahogó todas sus fuerzas en esa palabra a la vez que llevaba las manos de nuevo al cabecero, el cual agarró con furia. La chica movía su boca de arriba abajo, y ahora sí lo hacía a una velocidad alta. El vientre de Lewis estaba completamente contraído, y sintiendo que llegaba a su momento, bajó sus manos a la cabeza de la chica y la recogió el pelo como si fuese una coleta para verla. Gemía tanto que se enfadaba consigo mismo por perder el tiempo en ello. De repente dejó de sentir la boca de Yaiza en su miembro y abrió los ojos, encontrándola justo delante suya. Ella movía ahora su mano derecha a gran velocidad por lo que hacía unos segundos devoraba. El chico bajaba la mirada hacia ello pero Yaiza le subía la cara para que sólo mirase su rostro. Lewis la observó atento, y vio en ella tanta pasión que no fue capaz de retirarle la vista. La chica empezó a besarle aunque él no era capaz de responderla, y sintió que todo se concentraba en lo que la chica masajeaba. Y justo antes de que él explotase, la chica retiró los labios de los de él mordiéndole el inferior y haciéndole cerrar los ojos hasta que estuvo completamente vacío. Ella sonreía viéndole y el chico no tenía fuerzas ni para abrir los ojos. Pero las sacó de sus reservas y en apenas un gesto la empujó contra el respaldo y se puso entre sus piernas en la misma posición frente a ella. Yaiza se había asustado, pero el propio susto le terminó de excitar aún más, acercándola a su propio clímax. Las piernas de Yaiza quedaban por encima de las de Lewis, que estaba de rodillas frente a ella, apoyado con las manos sobre el respaldo y moviéndose a toda velocidad dentro de su cuerpo. Ella le arañaba la espalda mientras sentía que era su turno, y él a más altura que ella, con su frente pegada a la suya, alzaba su cara ahora con un dedo para que le mirase, y acompañó su orgasmo con un beso que impidió que los gritos de Yaiza se oyesen por toda la calle.

 


	33. Anfitriona

Si bien el martes lo dedicaron a descansar en el hotel, el miércoles decidieron dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Nico disfrutaba de todos los paseos como si fuese la primera vez que pisaba Barcelona, pero Sandra se sentía como la chica más feliz del mundo. Apenas hacía poco más de un mes que había estado en su ciudad, pero el giro tan inesperado que tomó su vida al llegar a Londres la hizo sentir como que había pasado muchos años alejada. Nico sonreía con cada cosa que la chica explicaba, y pese a que ella disfrutaba más de cada sitio que visitaban, él tuvo su momento al ir al Camp Nou. Sandra se mantenía bastante al margen, y aun así no podía evitar sonreír al ver a Nico como un turista más, ajeno a las miradas.

Una vez hubieron recorrido el estadio y realizado su Tour, el cual Sandra se negó a pagar, ambos fueron a comer a un restaurante que el chico conocía. Ella había pasado por la puerta alguna vez, pero no le había prestado atención alguna.

-          Seguro que volveremos con todos.-se sentaron y él seguía hablándole a la chica del local, y ella se mostraba encantada porque era un sitio precioso.- El año pasado vinimos aquí y la verdad es que la comida es genial.

-          ¿Quiénes vinisteis?

-          Lewis, Jenson, Seb, Fernando y yo.

-          ¿En serio?-Sandra dejó de llenar su vaso con el agua de la jarra que les esperaba en la mesa como recibimiento.- ¿Fernando?

-          Ya te lo hemos dicho alguna vez, Fernando es un gran tipo, y solemos quedar mucho a comer en algún gran premio.

-          Pues yo aún no os he visto con él.-Nico reía.

-          Tú y Yai tampoco es que le tengáis mucho aprecio, pero sí hemos comido juntos alguna vez, solo que no estabais.-ella se mostraba decepcionada.

-          Me parece muy fuerte por vuestra parte. Que no nos… Caiga tan bien no significa que no podamos comer con él.

-          ¿En serio?-él la miraba como si supiese la realidad, y Sandra intentaba explicarse lo mejor posible.

-          Hombre, si no está mejor ¿Vale?-rió él.- Pero las veces que nos hemos topado con él ha sido amable, tampoco nos vamos a poner a gritar si estuviese.-quiso cambiar el rumbo del tema.- ¿Y Seb y él han comido juntos?

-          Unas cuantas veces. No tantas como con el resto—

-          ¿Y Mark no estaba? Es el amiguito de Fernando, me parece raro.

-          Esa vez no pudo, pero el resto de veces también te lo hemos dicho alguna vez, tanto él como Seb como Mark han estado con nosotros.-Sandra intentaba analizar cada detalle que él contaba, y se lo apuntaba en la mente para contárselo a Yaiza posteriormente.

-          ¿Y Hülk?-él hizo una mueca.

-          Con Hülk ha sido más difícil. Yo siempre he tenido buena relación con él, y Fer también.-ella se volvió a sorprender.- Todos nos llevamos bien pero bueno, él siempre ha estado un poco al lado.-no se esperaba esa información.- Lo de este año es muy raro, Sandra. No sabes cuánto.

-          ¿Por Hülk?

-          No, por todo. Este año apenas hablamos con Seb, por…motivos que todos sabemos.-ella tragó saliva.- Y en muchos casos con Lewis sólo hablaba yo. Y ahora Hülk es inseparable tanto de Jenson como de Dani o el propio Lewis, con el que se llevaba bien, pero tampoco para compartir tanto tiempo.

-          ¿Y Seb y Hülk?-se dio cuenta de que llevaban un rato con la carta en la mano y se preguntó si le estaría molestando a Nico, pero este parecía querer seguir contando batallitas.

-          Bueno…se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero mucho, mucho. Casi tanto como Lewis y yo.-ella volvió a tragar saliva y decidió acompañar el gesto con un poco de agua.- No eran amiguísimos, pero se llevaban muy pero que muy bien.

-          Vamos que ha hemos liado parda.-contó ella, y él rió.

-          ¿Liado parda?-el hecho de que hablasen castellano impedía muchas cosas.

-          Que hemos complicado muchísimo las cosas.-lejos de reírse por el hecho de que Nico no entendiese la expresión, se sentía un poco cabizbaja al ver cómo había cambiado todo en parte por su llegada y también por la de su amiga.

-          Eh, no pienses así.

-          Es la verdad. Tú mismo lo has dicho. Seb y Hülk ahora ni se miran. Y bueno, ninguno de vosotros con Seb.

-          Pero Seb se lo ha buscado él solito.-ella le miró.- Que estuviese mal con Yai no significa que no me pudiese hablar a mí o a Jenson.

-          Ya bueno, pero vosotros también os habéis posicionado un poco y es normal que se moleste.

-          Sandra.-lo dijo con resquemor por ver cómo pensaba.- Nos encanta estar con vosotras.

-          Claro que os encanta. Hülk está loco por Yai, y Lewis igual. Y tú…-no quiso continuar.

-          Yo…-sonrió a ver si ella seguía, pero no lo hizo y se puso roja. Él negó entre risas.

-          En fin, eso. Que tenéis intereses. Y por nuestra culpa habéis perdido relaciones.

-          Y hemos ganado otras.

-          No sé si Hülk se alegrará de ello…-él volvió a negar entre risas y ahora ella le imitaba.

-          En realidad con Yai yo creo que todos están en un punto de duda, más que nada porque hasta que ella no se decida no sabremos quién gana y quién pierde.

-          Basándonos en eso yo no sé quién sería mejor que ganase.-ahora debatían.- Si se queda con Hülk el chico al menos dejará de ser un zombie, pero a Seb le da algo, y a Lewis…

-          Lewis le mata.-lo dio por perdido a su amigo y ella rió.

-          Y si acaba con Lewis…

-          El que le mata es Seb.-asintió ella.- Y Hülk se muere.

-          Y si acaba con Seb…

-          Seb volverá a ganar el campeonato porque estará animado y a mí no me parece bien porque voy primero, así que le mataré yo con ayuda de Lewis y Hülk.-contó su plan como si fuese una obra maestra y Sandra rio tan alto que la camarera del local se acercó a ver si se habían decidido. Pidieron y siguieron hablando con un tono de voz más bajo.- Si acabase con Seb, Lewis se terminaría acostumbrado pero no dirigiría la palabra ni a Yai ni a Seb. Y Hülk pues…yo creo que Hülk es lo que espera.

-          En realidad es lo que esperamos todos.-él sonrió a la intervención de Sandra.- No me refiero a que es lo que queremos, sino que es lo que creo que va a pasar.

-          Lo sé. Yo también.

-          Con Lewis al fin y al cabo es todo más… No sé cómo decirlo.

-          Lewis le gusta.-ella asintió.- Pero por Seb siente cosas.-volvió a hacerlo.

-          Y de Hülk pasa, el pobre.-rieron y decidieron llamar luego a su amigo para ver qué tal estaba, pues pensaban que el mencionarle en esa conversación habría provocado un cambio en el estado anímico del chico estuviese donde estuviese.

-          ¿Y qué tal Yai, por cierto? ¿Qué hacía ahora?-ella se quedó de piedra y él, a los segundos, empezó a reír.- No te pongas así otra vez.

-          Mierda.-negaba y él se llevó la mano a la cara negando.- Nico no sé dónde está. Ay.

-          Sandra. La última vez estaba bien.

-          ¡¿Cómo que bien?! ¡Estaba en Miami con Kimi y Seb! Eso no es estar bien.-el chico reía al ver que ella se ponía nerviosa.

-          Vale, llámala si quieres, pero no empieces con el tema que me pones nervioso.-a pesar de las risas del chico, ella se acordó del motivo de su última discusión, y este era la chica.

-          No.-se negaba a dar pie a otra posible bronca con Nico.- Que la den, que me hubiese contado.-él rió y, dando por hecho que Yaiza estaría bien, se empezó a reír mientras asentía. Y brindaron con una copa de vino que acababa de llegar a la mesa.

Comieron bastante bien, y la chica decidió apuntarse la dirección de aquel local tras ver la cuenta, pues pese a que era claramente algo que se salía de su presupuesto, tal vez no le veía mal para el futuro saber dónde estaba localizado. Dieron una vuelta por el paseo marítimo durante la tarde, hasta que el cansancio se apoderó de ellos tras llevar todo el día andando a prisas para verlo todo. La chica no quería perderse ningún detalle de su ciudad, por miedo a que algo hubiese cambiado en su ausencia, y pese a que él insistía en que tenían días por delante, ella le llevaba de la mano a todos lados.

Tras recorrer la playa a Sandra se le ocurrió la idea de ir al Park Güell. Él no era la primera vez que lo visitaba, pero ahora la compañía le hizo disfrutar mucho más de la estancia. El sitio estaba lleno de gente, y entre ellos la mayoría eran extranjeros. Después de recorrerlo, se sentaron a ver el paisaje y Nico tuvo que hacerse varias fotos con algunos aficionados. Ella se sonreía al ver que el chico se sorprendía de aquello, y el hecho de que los fans fuesen alemanes no le terminaba de quitar la sorpresa.

Llegó la tarde-noche y a los chicos les daba bastante pereza irse de allí. Nico aprovechó para excusarse de ella e irse a hacer algunas fotos a las vistas y ella se quedó sola por allí mirando las mismas desde otra perspectiva.

-          ¡¿Sandra?!-una voz muy familiar la llamó y al girarse, la chica se quedó de piedra.

-          ¡Jud!.-se levantó a recibir el abrazo de su amiga.

-          ¡Qué haces aquí!-la chica estaba muy sorprendida.

-          Em…-no sabía cómo explicarle, pues se acababa de dar cuenta de que la chica de enfrente no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado hacía un mes.- Historia larga…

-          ¿Y por qué no avisas, joder?-se alegró de que no insistiese.

-          Es que llevo aquí menos de un día.-se excusaba y Jud parecía no insistir.

-          H-hola.-Nico aparecía por el lado y mientras que Sandra se ponía roja, Jud pensaba que sería algún turista que venía a pedirles hacerle una foto, pues llevaba la cámara en la mano. Pero la chica se quedó tan de piedra como Sandra antes al ver que se quedaba al lado de la chica. Ellas se miraron y Jud esperó con media sonrisa a que ella se explicase.

-          Te presento a Jud.-le dijo a él, y Nico se acercó a darle dos besos.- Jud… Nico.

-          Encantada.-la suerte de que ella no supiese nada de Fórmula 1 le vino bien para no recibir miradas asesinas. Aun así no se libraba de la mirada pilla de su amiga, que la mataba con la misma en menor nivel por no haberle contado que tenía pareja. Los tres se quedaron un poco parados.

-          Bueno, y qué tal.-insistía la chica.

-          B-bien, viendo la ciudad.-explicaba Sandra.

-          ¿Te gusta?-Nico se sorprendió de que hablase con él, pues él tampoco sabía muy bien si había hecho lo correcto al entrometerse.

-          Sí, sí, no es la primera vez que vengo.-ella puso ojitos a su amiga al oír el acento del chico que hablaba en castellano, y Sandra se puso aún más roja, pero no podía evitar sonreírse. Una voces llamaron a Jud desde lo lejos.

-          Es que he venido con unas amigas.-Sandra asintió e imitó el gesto de su amiga de poner morros al tener que despedirse.- Te odio por no haberme avisado.-separó los brazos para recibirla y la dio un abrazo fuerte.

-          Perdón, si quieres quedamos otro día.

-          ¿Por qué no venís a Razz esta noche?-él arqueó las cejas.- La discoteca.-ahora miraba a Sandra.

-          Em… bueno.-correspondió mirando a Nico y este tenía ojos de querer bailar.- Claro, claro.-ella se moría de ganas, pero prefirió esperar a dar la respuesta para comprobar que él también, y visto que él aceptaba, no dudó en sonreír como una loca.- Entonces te vemos allí.

-          Iré con alguna amiga, pero vamos no habrá problema. Luego te doy un toque.-se despidieron y la chica se quedó mirando a Nico con una sonrisa histérica.

-          ¡Me muero de ganas de ir a Razz!

-          ¿Me vas a hacer bailar en público? Sabes que no se me da bien…-ella se abrazó a él.- Aunque podemos reservar una zona privada.

-          Bueno, eso lo vemos luego, vamos al hotel.-le cogió de la mano.

-          ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

-          ¡Estoy nerviosa! Quiero ir ya, cuanto antes lleguemos antes cenamos y antes nos arreglamos y antes todo.

-          Vale, vale.-reía y se dejaba tirar por ella.

Cogieron un taxi pues la chica no estaba dispuesta a esperar un autobús, así que él no tuvo problemas en acceder a la idea de ir en coche. Llegaron antes de la cena, y fueron al buffet a llenarse de fuerzas. Ella comía deprisa, y él insistía en que se lo tomase con calma, pues seguro que le iba a sentar mal todo después. Sin embargo ella hacía caso omiso a las indicaciones y a las risas de su chico.

-          ¿Quién era ella?

-          Una amiga.

-          Eso lo he imaginado.

-          Es que es eso, una amiga.

-          ¿Por qué no me habías hablado de ella?

-          No te he hablado de nadie, Nico.-se quitaba el muerto de encima, pero lo que consiguió es que él estuviese más interesado.

-          ¿Por qué?

-          No lo sé, no ha surgido el tema.

-          ¿No querías verles? A tus amigos, digo, podrías haberme dicho algo y así quedábamos con ellos.

-          No, tranquilo.-intentaba aclararse ella misma para poder explicarle a él el por qué no le había dicho nada, pero era un reto imposible en ese momento.

-          ¿Pasa algo?

-          No, Nico, no pasa nada, pero por favor deja el tema.-lo dijo con un tono bastante duro, y él no se atrevió a sacarlo hasta que ella decidió continuarlo para que él no se sintiese mal.- Aún no he asimilado todo esto ¿Vale? Esta nueva vida, y ellos no saben nada, creen que estoy en Londres.

-          ¿Te avergüenzas?

-          De qué.

-          De tu nueva vida -entrecomilló esa palabra.- o de tus nuevas relaciones.

-          No.-fue tajante.- Nico, no te lo tomes así, pero comprende que no es muy normal en mi círculo de amigos el estar con gente como tú.

-          ¿Cómo yo?

-          Famosos. Ricos. Deportistas. Elige la que quieras.

-          La que te suene menos despectiva.-intentaba analizar sus palabras en busca de la que pudiese haber causado su enfado, pero no la encontraba pues pensaba que se explicaba con claridad.

-          No me has entendido…

-          No.

-          Nico, no es normal que alguien como yo esté con alguien tan internacionalmente conocido como tú. Y yo tampoco sé cómo se lo van a tomar ellos. O qué me dirán o pensarán de mí.

-          ¿Tan malo es? Estar con alguien como yo, digo.

-          Nico, para, en serio.-le cogió con una mano y con la otra se restregaba la frente como borrando la conversación.- No es mi día para explicarme ¿Vale? Todo está bien, no hay nada malo, simplemente digo que no es fácil. Ya se lo diré.

Decidieron dejar el tema y acabaron de cenar. Luego fueron a su habitación, y después de sorprenderse de nuevo ante lo maravillosa que era, empezaron a organizar las horas para la hora de ir a Razz. Sandra recibió la llamada de Jud para verse allí a las doce en punto, y Nico aprobó la hora comprobando que le daba tiempo a arreglarse. Se duchó él antes que ella, y cuando Sandra abandonó el baño Nico seguía en toalla por el cuarto.

-          Nico, son las diez y media.

-          Voy bien, voy bien.-aseguraba, y ella negaba mientras iba al armario a buscar ropa.

-          ¿Qué me pongo?

-          ¡No sé!-gritaba por el cuarto, y ella rió.- No sé qué ponerme yo.

-          Nico, me das miedo, eres peor que Yai.

-          ¿Eso es grave?

-          Mucho.-el chico se estresó más y fue a ella para ayudarla a elegir.

-          Em…-dudaba.- Ponte ese.-señaló uno azul marino que se ajustaba en la cintura y que dejaba el escote suelto, como con volantes.

-          ¿No es muy…serio? Vamos a una discoteca.

-          ¡Para qué me preguntas!-se puso nervioso y ella rió.

-          ¡Vale, vale! ¡Ese! Vamos a ver a ti qué te ponemos.-abrieron el otro armario, con mucha más ropa que el de la chica, y buscaron unos vaqueros que hacía efecto desteñido y una camisa blanca, pues apenas había variedad en estas.- Si son todas iguales, Nico.-él la miró con odio.- V-vale, no lo son.

-          Esta me gusta -decía a la selección de ella.- pero no me pega.

-          ¿Y esta?-cogió otra que le parecía igual.

-          Mmmmna.-negaba. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-          ¿Esta?-él asintió.- Vale ahora dime la diferencia entre las tres porque…

-          La tela, los botones, el cuello, la soltura—

-          Vale, te creo, déjalo. Vístete.-le dio un pequeño empujón, impidiendo así que el chico siguiese dándole la clase de moda y se quedó en el cuarto poniéndose su vestido. Estaba frente al espejo colocándose el pelo cuando el chico salió con el vaquero y la camisa puestos, esperando aprobación.- Muy guapo.

-          ¿De veras?-ella asintió y el resopló con alivio.- A veces pienso que Hülk tiene mucha razón con que me como mucho la cabeza en esto.

-          Hülk es un sabio.-rió pero él se avergonzó más.

Justo a las doce menos cuarto Sandra se dirigía a la puerta de la suite para meter prisa a Nico fingiendo su marcha, ya que seguía dando vueltas por todos lados. Este no paraba de suplicar un minuto más, y Sandra cada vez entendía menos el qué podía faltar el chico por comprobar. Fue a su armario y lo abrió, y allí Nico buscó una americana que ponerse. Entre la mirada de Sandra y sus nervios, decidió no pensárselo mucho y cogió una negra. Fue a la puerta y Sandra le miró con furia antes de abrirla, y ambos salieron por ella hacia la calle. Allí cogieron el taxi al que había llamado la chica, y este les dejó en la puerta de la discoteca. Mientras él observaba la zona, como si no la conociese, ella se ponía nerviosa al ver que algunas personas se les quedaban mirando.

Tenía asumido que en ese lugar alguien iba a reconocer a Nico y no entendía cómo no le había preocupado algo así en ningún momento hasta entonces. Incluso se recordaba hacía unas horas viéndole tomando fotos con fans. Y ahora estaba nerviosa, sobre todo cuando vio a Jud llegar con unas amigas. Todas se miraban de reojo como si la amiga las hubiese puesto al día del chico con el que iba Sandra, y esta se puso colorada al saludarlas a todas. Nico se mostraba tan natural que no ayudaba a su chica a relajarse. Fueron hacia la entrada y él fue el que habló.

-          ¿Cómo se hace para lo del reservado?-le decía a Sandra con una voz baja, pero no lo suficiente como para que las otras chicas le oyesen. Ella se sonrojó de nuevo y le intentó explicar, pero no tenía ni idea.

-          Yo creo que sé.-dijo Jud, y él la miró.- ¿Por?-como si no lo hubiesen imaginado al oír la pregunta, esperando que él mostrase un poco más de él.

-          Le dije antes a Sandra de coger uno.-ellas se miraban asombradas, y no pudieron evitar acribillar con los ojos a Sandra, que se daba la vuelta.- Aunque si no queréis—

-          Sí, sí. Ven.- Jud le cogió del brazo y tiró de él hacia la puerta, y allí arreglaron las cosas. Volvieron diez minutos más tarde, mientras las chicas esperaban con un poco de frío.- Vamos, venid.-las llamó y fueron a donde Nico y Jud estaban. Ella empezó a entrar con las demás y Nico esperaba a Sandra con orgullo por haberlo conseguido. Ella sonreía sin mucho ánimo y seguía preguntándose por qué estaba tan nerviosa. Entraron al reservado y aunque no era gran cosa, les permitía estar más relajados. Se sentaron en unos sofás de forma desperdigada y dos chicas se ofrecieron a ir a por las bebidas. Jud hablaba con Nico, y Sandra permanecía callada a su lado, escuchando una conversación que a su suerte no destripaba nada de la vida del chico. Las amigas de Jud llegaron con las bebidas y después de cogerlas, todas continuaron la conversación que había entre ellos dos. Sandra seguía callada y se recordaba a sí misma en esa situación hacía no mucho tiempo, pero en un ambiente mucho más diferente. Por suerte Nico no relacionó aquello con la fiesta en Mónaco en su barco, y puesto que las chicas parecían ser majas, estaba bastante entretenido hablando con ellas.- ¡Avicci!-gritó Jud al oír [_Wake Me Up_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5y_KJAg8bHI) de fondo. Cogió de la mano de Sandra y tiró de ella a la pista.

-          ¿Qué haces, loca?

-          A ver, qué pasa.-se cruzó de brazos justo cuando Sandra estaba dispuesta a bailar.

-          ¿No vamos a bailar?

-          Luego, qué te pasa.-seguía cruzada de brazos y Sandra no entendía nada.

-          ¿Nada?

-          ¿Cómo que no?-Sandra asumió que era evidente.- ¿Es por el maromo ese?

-          ¿Maromo?

-          Tía, por favor, pero quién narices es, está demasiado bue—

-          Cállate, no sigas.-no quería escucharlo de la boca de su amiga.

-          Vale, pero ¿Quién es? Quiero decir… Maneja pasta, se le nota.

-          Sí.-pensó en ir dando información poco a poco.

-          ¿En qué narices trabajas en Londres, tía?-cogió aire y, mientras intentaba ignorar la música, le contó todo de forma resumida. Desde la llegada a Londres, el plan de Yaiza, y su posterior llevada a cabo. Luego de su estancia en la nueva vida decidió contar sólo su parte, pues tampoco pensaba que sería bueno contar a Jud todo lo que le había pasado a Yaiza.

-          No te creo nada.-estaba igual de pose, pero ahora su boca estaba abierta por completa. Sandra seguía colorada.- No sé quién es, o sea, no controlo de Fórmula 1, pero… No te creo nada.

-          Ya, yo tampoco me creo nada.

-          Puta Yai, en serio. ¿Cómo coño…?

-          Eso pensé yo cuando llegue, y fíjate ahora.

-          ¿Y lleváis mucho entonces?

-          Ya te he dicho que fue a los pocos días de conocernos.-la chica finalmente descruzó sus brazos y los llevó a su boca, entrelazando las manos.

-          Joder tía que guay.-ahora le contó los problemas en Mónaco, y la actualizó hasta el momento en el que se encontraban.- Hombre, estaba claro que mejoraría la cosa aquí. Barcelona es especial.

-          Él también…-lejos de querer sonar romanticona, miraba a Nico desde el lado de la pista, y le veía reír con las chicas. Jud suspiró.- No me refiero a eso, joder. Sino que es demasiado… Buena persona.

-          Tiene pinta.-decidió dejar de hablarle un poco de Nico, pues veía que su tono rojizo no disminuía.- ¿Y Yai?

-          Buf, mejor no te cuento porque…-movió la mano indicando que era largo de contar, pero la chica insistió. Ya habían sonado cinco canciones diferentes cuando la historia pareció contada en su totalidad por Sandra.

-          Venga ya.-otra vez la boca abierta.

-          Lo que oyes. No veas la que hay liada por allí…

-          Puta Yai.-repitió y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.- ¿Y ahora con quién está?

-          Buena pregunta, porque no tengo ni idea. Nos vinimos aquí y no sé qué ha hecho, pero creo que con Lewis. Con Hülk seguro que no, vamos, eso lo sé.

-          Joe, vaya vida tenéis, qué envidia.

-          Sí…-no le daba la razón aunque asintiese, y Jud se dio cuenta.

-          No sé por qué estás así, tía.

-          Ni yo. Pero no soy capaz de tranquilizarme.

-          ¡Pero estás con Nico Ro…! No me acuerdo del apellido.-rió y Sandra también.

-          Rosberg.

-          Eso. ¿Cómo estás nerviosa? Quiero decir, para mal, porque obviamente bien no estás.

-          Me ha preguntado que por qué no os he hablado de él.

-          ¿Y qué le has dicho? Porque en el fondo es bastante fuerte que no nos hayas contado nada, igual que Yai…

-          Me da vergüenza ¿Vale? No sé cómo hacerlo. Joder. Es Nico Rosberg ¿Vale? No es muy normal ir presentando a mi pareja como tal. No sé qué va a pensar la gente.

-          ¿Qué más da lo que piense la gente, tía? Quiero decir, no lo entiendo. Estáis bien ¿No?

-          Sí.

-          ¿Entonces? Tía joder, yo fardaba de él por todos lados. Encima aquí, vamos, no lo dudaría.

-          Yo no sé si eso es buena idea. Me refiero, tampoco siento que quiera fardar de ello, al fin y al cabo quero darle naturalidad y así le hago diferente.

-          Hombre, es que diferente es. Mira a tu alrededor, yo creo que ni entre todos juntamos su fortuna ni la mitad de ella.

-          Ya no es eso, es todo. Su forma de vida, su trabajo… todo.

-          Pues actuando así de asustadiza tampoco le das normalidad.

-          Ese es mi puto problema, que no sé qué hacer.

-          Joder, Sandra, es para darte.-se fue de ella y pese a que Sandra la llamaba, Jud no se giró en ningún momento. Llegó a donde estaban todos y Sandra se paró en su camino hacia el sitio, esperando ver en la lejanía qué hacía Jud. Hablaba con Nico, y este giró su mirada hacia su chica, y sonrió. Asintió y se cambió por la chica, y fue hacia la pista. Sandra sentía que tartamudeaba, y ni siquiera había pronunciado palabra. Sonaba Enrique Iglesias de fondo, con [_Tonight_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X-5oJqvkYZg) y ella sentía que todo se ponía en su contra.

-          ¿Qué pasa?-reía él en su llegada.

-          No lo sé.-fue sincera, pues no tenía ni idea de lo que le habría dicho Jud.

-          Tu amiga dice que estás nerviosa pero no sé por qué. ¿Qué pasa?-seguía riendo, y en ese momento Sandra miró de lejos a Jud odiándola por todo.

-          Nada.

-          Sandra, qué pasa.-la cogió por la cintura con una sonrisa y la animó a contarlo. Y en el fondo no se arrepintió de ello.

-          Me da vergüenza todo esto.

-          ¿Yo?

-          No tú, sino… El que me miren por estar contigo.-a su sorpresa Nico se lo tomaba bastante bien, e incluso seguía riendo.

-          Hombre, no creo que te miren mal. O sea, con envidia tal vez.-ella alzó una ceja y le dio un golpe en la tripa.- Vale, vale. Pero en serio, no es por ser… ¿Cómo se diría en español?

-          Creído de mierda.-él rió, pues tampoco lo entendido.

-          Eso mismo.-asintió ella.- Pero a ver—

-          Jud dice que farde de ti.

-          ¿Qué qué?-Sandra desistió y empezó a hablar en inglés, aunque él no quería.

-          Pretende que vaya presumiendo de ti por todos lados.

-          ¿No quieres?-no entendía cómo Nico podía aceptar aquello tan fácilmente, y más cuando ella pensaba que estaría como el en cuanto al tema de naturalidad.

-          ¿Quieres que presuma de ti?

-          ¿Acaso no presumo yo de ti allá por donde voy?-sintió algo en el estómago y quiso besarle en el acto, pero se esperó.

-          Pero no es lo mismo.

-          Cierto, yo tengo más de lo que presumir.-miró a su chica de arriba abajo y esta no aguantó más. Le besó con furia en medio de la pista, y pese a que todas las chicas les miraban desde los sofás, ella sólo era consciente de la presencia de su chico. Ni siquiera la mirada de los de los ingleses de al lado, que se habían quedado de piedra al reconocer a Nico fueron capaces de interrumpir ese beso. Sólo el propio Nico.- ¿Ves? Yo no puedo—

-          Cállate.-volvió a besarle y él se reía mientras intentaba separarla de él.- Nico, no puedes ser así y luego pararme.-protestaba ante su risa.

-          ¿Así cómo?-ella le miraba con deseo, un deseo que se transformó en mil palabras que no necesitó decir pues él comprendió a la perfección todo lo que pasaba por su mente.

-          ¿Me dejas presumir de ti?-sonrió tras formularle la cuestión y él se relamió un labio, saboreando así el resto de los suyos, echándolos de menos. No la respondió y no le hizo falta. Fue a ella y la besó con pasión, y Sandra decidió en ese instante que sus nervios por estar con él frente a tanta gente no merecían la pena más que para aprovecharse de ellos. Agarró al chico por el cuello y siguió besándose con él, mientras él recorría sus manos por su cintura.

-          Vámonos.

-          ¿Eh?-ni siquiera le escuchaba, sólo observaba sus labios, que quería llevar con ella de nuevo.

-          Vámonos.-repitió tirando de ella.

-          ¿A dónde?-la miró mientras la guiaba con la mano y la sonrió. No le hizo falta buscar mucho para dar con alguna salita. Y en ese momento, que si habría sido recomendable preocuparse por si alguien les veía, decidieron aislarse del mundo entrando por una de las puertas. – Creo que no podemos estar aquí.-era una especie de almacén.

-          Mejor.-comentó.- Así nadie entra a molestar.-Empujó a la chica contra la puerta y siguió el beso que había interrumpido. Ella se apoyaba con la mano en el marco de la puerta mientras con la otra sujetaba la cabeza del chico. Sin separar sus labios, él se quitó la camiseta y ella se rio por lo bajo pensando en para qué sufrir tanto por qué ponerse si luego acababa por el suelo. Él siguió su risa y continuó devorándola.- Ven.-la cogió de la mano y la sentó en una de las miles de cajas que había en ese pequeño almacén. No sabían qué guardaban, pero sonó a cristales. Ella se dejó sentar y él empezó a recorrer sus muslos con sus uñas mientras la mordía por el cuello. El chico estaba impaciente, y por ello subió el vestido de la chica hacia debajo de su pecho y la quitó la ropa interior. Sandra se agarraba a las cajas de al lado para no caerse por los temblores que sentía, y menos cuando él se bajó la cremallera y sacó su miembro para entrar en ella sin perder el tiempo. Comenzó a moverse en ella tan rápido que el contenido de las cajas resonaba por todo el almacén. Ignorando la posibilidad de que todo se rompiese o peor, que alguien les pillase, él siguió moviéndose en ella a tanta velocidad que los gritos de Sandra tapaban la música de fondo. Él se contagió y gimió con ella, como si intentasen evitar oír cualquier ruido del exterior. Cuando al rato llegaron al orgasmo el estruendo que crearon desde el interior del habitáculo les asustó tanto que mantuvieron un silencio voluntario mientras respiraban para comprobar que nadie se acercaba a comprobar si había alguien dentro. Rieron un poco y él acabó de vaciarse en ella mientras volvía a besarla. Ella adoraba ese cosquilleo que sentía por su cuerpo cuando él acababa sus movimientos, y no dejó de mirarle cuando salió de ella agotado. Se subió el pantalón, que había acabado por sus pies, y fue a por su camisa, y se la colgó del hombro. Luego, mientras que la chica se subía su ropa interior, él abrió una de las cajas.

-          ¿Qué haces?-dijo ella, pero él la mandó callar. Sacó de una de las cajas dos botellas de cocacola y se sentó en otra más grande al lado de la chica. Dio un golpe a la pared con la misma y la chapa salió disparada de ambas botellas. Le dio una a Sandra y él la invitó a brindar con la otra. Después de reír ante lo que veía, Sandra pegó un gran trago al refresco y se quedó con él allí dentro durante media hora, cogiendo el aire que habían perdido. Y bebiendo más cocacolas.

 


	34. Arrepentimiento

Desayunaba en la cocina como si fuese suya, y no le preocupó dejar a su amigo sin tostadas. Cuando Sebastian llegó a la habitación le miró con cara de pocos amigos, y Kimi se escondía entre su mermelada para que él no le reprochase nada.

El dueño de la casa fue hacia la encimera a coger un poco de café mientras también se llenaba un vaso de zumo de naranja. Llegó a la mesa con ambas cosas, y tras sentarse como si nada, le quitó a Kimi la tostada que estaba a punto de ingerir.

-          ¡Eh!

-          Mi casa, mis tostadas.-sentenció. Y apenas llevaban hablando dos segundos y Kimi ya quería matarle.

-          ¿Así me lo pagas?

-          ¿Egh gué?-preguntó con la boca llena de pan.

-          Que te presentase a Hanna.-el alemán empezó a toser y lejos de ayudarle, Kimi vio como la naturaleza se vengaba del ladrón de su amigo.

-          A qué viene eso ahora.-se daba golpes en el pecho.

-          Me has robado una tostada, y yo ayer fue buen amigo contigo.

-          ¿La trajiste intencionadamente o algo?

-          Hombre, no estaba en mis planes, porque no sabía que estaba aquí, pero por lo que veo vino bien.

-          ¿Por qué piensas eso?-quiso volver a darle otro mordisco al pan, pero esperó para no atragantarse de nuevo.

-          Para empezar estás vivo y no te has tirado por una ventana, que era lo que me esperaba.

-          ¿Esperabas que me tirase por una ventana?-preguntó con sorpresa irónica.

-          Sí, por eso vine, para quedarme con tu casa.-lo decía con tanta naturalidad que Sebastian dudaba en si sería verdad o no. Reía y comía más tostada. Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que el chico acabó de comer.

-          A lo mejor salimos esta noche.

-          ¿Hanna y tú?

-          No.-se empezaba a poner nervioso con los comentarios de su amigo.- Todos. Ella a lo mejor trae unas amigas.

-          O sea que para ti Hanna y para mí las demás.-Sebastian reía pese a ser interrumpido de nuevo.- Eso está mejor, amigo.-le dio un golpe en la espalda.

-          Nadie es para nadie, sólo te estoy informando.

-          Me parece bien.

No les apetecía hacer mucho por la mañana. Estuvieron en el jardín, y mientras Sebastian leía, Kimi se quedaba dormido en la tumbona como si hiciese años que no descansaba. A la hora de la comida, Sebastian se levantaba de la tumbona en la que él estaba. Ambas se situaban justo en el borde de la piscina, a decisión de ambos, pues el agua moverse les tranquilizaba bastante. El alemán se fue a dirigir a la casa de nuevo y llamó a su amigo.

-          Despierta, tú.-le gritaba, pero Kimi no se inmutaba.- Kimi.-Estaba parado a su lado, y le miraba riéndose.- ¡Kiiimiiii!-pero era imposible despertarle, y se acordó de la mañana anterior, en la que se tiró un largo periodo de tiempo intentando despertarle. También se acordó de cómo estuvo a punto de ahogarse esa misma mañana con la tostada por su culpa, y pensó en vengarse.- Tú te lo has buscado.-Se agachó para coger la tumbona por el lateral y la alzó, haciendo que el chico cayese al agua. La risa de Sebastian ocultaba los mil gritos que Kimi le dedicó, y cuando llegó a la cocina aseguró que le dolía el estómago de tanto reír. Se sentó en la silla a esperar a su amigo, y este llegó con los brazos en jarra completamente chorreando.- ¡Vas a mojarlo todo!-seguía riéndose y la bronca que le echaba parecía de críos.

-          Con tu puta sangre.-Sebastian se llevó las manos a la cara riendo de nuevo y se apoyó sobre la mesa para continuar con su diversión. Kimi fue decidido detrás de él y se quitó la camiseta de un tirón. La puso sobre Sebastian, y la estrujó en sus manos, dejando que todo el agua cayese sobre su amigo.

-          ¡Kimi, joder!-seguía intentando regañarle pero la risa era demasiado notoria, y más después del susto que Sebastian se llevó al sentir el agua por su espalda.

-          Te libras de una hostia porque el móvil no lo llevaba encima.-Sebastian cogió el teléfono en el aire mientras seguía riendo, y el finlandés salió del cuarto para irse a cambiar. Esperaba allí a su regreso  y el móvil volvió a sonar. Y la risa se terminó de esfumar en el acto. Miró la pantalla en donde el nombre de Yaiza volvía a brillar, y tragó saliva. Esta vez, y pese a que el chico volvía a entrar a la cocina secándose el pelo con una toalla, ni siquiera tuvo la intención de avisarlo, y colgó la llamada cuando el dueño se acercaba para cogerlo.- ¿Qué haces?

-          Pensaba que no estabas.-mintió.

-          Vete a la mierda ¿Quién era?-cogió el móvil como si se sorprendiese de ver el nombre de Yaiza en últimas llamadas. Se quedó callado unos segundos, mirando a su amigo mientras seguía secando su pelo con la toalla.- Podrías al menos no colgar la próxima vez.

-          Ha sido un impulso.

-          Pues la próxima vez te voy a dar una hostia yo de un impulso.

-          ¿Por qué no la llamas? Si tantas ganas tienes de hablar con ella.-era como si le hubiesen cambiado a su amigo en lo que había tardado en vestirse de nuevo.

-          ¿Eso quieres?-harto de sus tonterías, se sentó a su lado y pulsó el botón de rellamada. Sebastian negaba sin querer creerle, como si supiese que Kimi sólo esperaba a que él le pidiese que parase, pero oyó una voz a lo lejos contestando al teléfono.- Ey.-respondió Kimi, centrándose en la voz de Yaiza. Sebastian sintió recibir una paliza en el estómago.- Sí, sí, aquí estoy.-sonrió el finlandés, y eso fue lo último que su amigo iba a tolerar. Se levantó de la silla, la cual tiró hacia un lado para conseguir un ruido lo suficientemente atronador como para molestar al chico. Este salió de la cocina y Kimi se puso a hablar con ella, ya con calma.

-          ¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó ella.

-          Nada, una silla que se ha caído.

-          ¿Dónde estás para que se caigan sillas?-preguntaba entre risas, y aunque Kimi también reía por lo bajo, no sabía cómo responderle a eso.

-          En casa de Seb.-se quedó en silencio, y él la dejó para no presionarla a decir nada.

-          Te intenté llamar el otro día.-contó.

-          Lo sé, a las cinco de la mañana.

-          ¿Te desperté?

-          No, acabábamos de llegar a casa. Tenía él el teléfono así que no pude cogerlo.

-          Oh…

-          Ahora también lo tenía él, creo que tienes un radar.-oyó a la chica reírse, aunque no lo hacía con muchas ganas. Yaiza no iba a preguntarle si sabía lo que había pasado, porque era obvio que sí, pero tampoco sabían cómo sacar el tema sin que ella rompiese a llorar como siempre. Kimi tapó el móvil cuando Sebastian se plantaba en su puerta. El chico empezó a susurrar.

-          Pon el altavoz.

-          ¿Qué?-decía negando.

-          Hazlo.-Kimi fue a reprocharle de nuevo pero Sebastian se sentaba a su lado quitándole el móvil y activando el manos libres. Se quedaron callados mirándose mientras se oía la respiración de la chica al otro lado, que seguía sin saber qué decir y no se inmutaba. Sebastian le señaló el móvil con la mirada, obligando a su amigo a continuar. Kimi le miraba con rabia, no quería hacerle eso a Yaiza, y pese a que ambos se lo habían hecho a Sebastian en su momento, la situación era muy diferente. Tragó saliva viendo la rabia de su amigo y siguió- ¿Cómo estás?

-          Bien.-la rapidez de su respuesta no le daba veracidad, y Sebastian volvió a sentir una patada en el estómago al oír su voz. Se mordió el labio ante la mirada de Kimi, que se sentía más presionado que nunca.

-          ¿En serio?-le preguntó a la chica.

-          Sí, sí. Estoy en Londres.-explicaba Yaiza, que intentaba contestar con velocidad para sonar natural. Sintió la voz de Kimi alejada, pero decidió no darle importancia.

-          ¿En tu casa? Pensé que ya no la teníais.-hacía preguntas a lo loco para que la chica no soltase algo que no debiese al no saber que Sebastian la escuchaba.

-          No, estoy con Lewis.-el finlandés cerró los ojos con furia e hizo una mueca antes de volver la cara a su amigo, que miraba al suelo mientras se dejaba apalizar por las palabras de Yaiza.- Necesitaba hablar contigo…

-          Ya.-seguía preocupado por si ella decía algo más, pero no tenía forma de pararla.

-          ¿Cómo está Seb?-se la notaba preocupada, y la mirada de Kimi a Sebastian no le ayudaba al finlandés a poder responderla con esa naturalidad que ella también buscaba. El alemán decidió alzar la mirada y coincidir con su amigo, y en apenas esos segundos que conectaron, fue como si le diese plena libertad para decir lo que quisiese.

-          Mal.-fue breve y ella se mantuvo en silencio un rato.- ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Lewis?

-          No muy bien…-explicaba.

-          Pero estás con él.

-          Si bueno, insistió en que viniese a Londres, tampoco tení—

-          No me refiero a eso.-Sebastian cogió aire, preparándose para la respuesta, y Kimi apoyaba su mano en el hombro del chico.-

-          No lo sé.-era mejor que nada esa respuesta.- Creo que no.

-          ¿Crees?

-          Es… Raro ¿Sabes?-Yaiza tenía esa voz depresiva que tantas veces habían escuchado ambos, y en ese momento no se sabía cuál de los dos quería dejar de oírla más. Kimi miraba a Sebastian, y este miraba la pantalla del móvil, esperando ver el rostro de la chica en él.- Es como si lo estuviésemos, pero sin estarlo. De hecho él lo ha dicho varias veces, que no estamos juntos…-Sebastian escondía sus dedos en forma de puño, pensando en que si tuviese delante a Lewis le partiría la cara por desaprovechar una oportunidad que él ansiaba.- Pero estoy muy bien con él, estamos bastante a gusto. Siempre que no salga Seb en la conversación, claro.-el alemán se levantó sin hacer ruido y fue a salir de la cocina.

-          Seb.-Kimi le susurró lo más bajo que pudo, pero Sebastian sólo levantó la mano para negar y salir por la puerta. El finlandés se llevó las manos a los ojos y los restregó arrepintiéndose de haber puesto el altavoz. Cogió el móvil y lo desactivo.- Pues qué bien ¿No?

-          Me siento como una mierda, Kimi.-el chico no hablaba, suspirando con rabia al sentir el cambio de guión tan tardío que tomaba ella. Miraba la puerta por donde había desaparecido Sebastian, lo hacía con lástima.- No sé qué hacer. Me gusta mucho ¿Sabes? Pero me paso todo el día pensando en Seb.

-          ¿Cómo se toma Lewis eso?

-          Mal. Obviamente no se lo he dicho como tal, pero ya lo sabe. Se me nota.

-          Siempre se te ha notado.-no ayudó en nada a la chica, a la cual que sentía su voz rota.

-          ¿Tan mal está él?-hablaban de Sebastian ahora.

-          Sí.-decidió ignorar a Hanna en la conversación.- Pero tú no te desanimes por eso—

-          Qué fácil decirlo.

-          Lo sé, pero estás allí con Lewis. Aprovecha y ya te comerás la cabeza en Barcelona.-pausaron durante muchos segundos, y Kimi no se retiró el teléfono de la oreja para seguir escuchando a Yaiza, que en ese momento lloraba claramente al otro lado.

-          ¿Tú cómo estás?-preguntó entre lágrimas. Kimi sonrió sin saber por qué.

-          Yo bien.-ella sonrió al saberlo, y se sintió un poco mejor dentro del mal.- Bueno… ya te llamo yo la próxima vez.-se ofreció, y ella asentía aunque él no pudiese verla.

-          Me parece bien.-finalmente dijo.- Cuídale mucho ¿Vale?-se sentía estúpida pidiéndole eso, y se moría de ganas de estar allí con ellos. Con Sebastian.

-          Cuídate tú también.

Colgó y dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa, y se llevó las manos a la cara para intentar borrar lo sucedido de su mente. Al ver que no podía, se levantó´, cogió el móvil y fue en busca de Sebastian. Le encontró en el sofá de su salón, con la cabeza apoyada en un reposabrazos, mirando al techo como si no pasase nada.

-          Em…-no sabía qué decirle, y simplemente hizo un ruido para que él supiese que le acompañaba en la habitación. Se sentó en la mesilla, justo al lado de la cara de su amigo, y esperó así animarle a hablar.

-          Qué bien ¿No?-Kimi no respondió.- Que estén juntos y tal.

-          Ya la has oído decir que no est—

-          Me refería a Londres. Eso es suficiente por sí solo.-tenía los ojos fijados en la blanca pared del techo.

-          No sé por qué has querido escuchar eso.

-          Porque tú mismo me dijiste que no me ibas a contar nada de lo que te dijese.

-          No es motivo para torturarse.-giró su cara hasta fijar su mirada en la de Kimi, que le miraba como si le culpase de su propio mal. Se acomodó sin cortar esa conexión y extendió su mano frente a él.

-          Dame tu móvil.-Kimi tragó saliva.

-          ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-          Dámelo, Kimi.-lo decía con tanta pasividad y agresividad a la vez que Kimi dudaba en cómo negárselo.- Kimi.-insistió de nuevo. Llevaba el teléfono en la mano, ni siquiera había opción de mentirle sobre su paradero. Sebastian se levantó y llevó su mano hacia la de su amigo, quitándoselo en el acto. Este ni lo intento evitar, y se quedó fijo como estaba, como si Sebastian siguiese tumbado allí.- ¿Hanna?-el dueño del móvil se giró con las cejas arqueadas al oír ese nombre. Miró a Sebastian, que estaba al teléfono, pero no con Yaiza como Kimi esperaba.- No, soy Seb. No es que Kimi anda liado.-mintió. El finlandés no entendía nada, y a medida que continuaba la conversación, quería no entenderlo.- ¿Sigue en pie lo de esta noche?... Aha… ¿Y qué dicen?-Sebastian sonreía y Kimi bajaba la mirada hacia el suelo, como si se decepcionase por ello.- Entonces genial ¿No? –rió.- Vale, pues si quieres quedamos en el mismo local que ayer. Vale, sí, sí, Kimi vendrá... Venga. Adiós.-colgó y de repente su cara volvía a ser la misma que la que tenía tumbado en el sofá. Dio el teléfono de vuelta a su dueño.

-          ¿Te hace feliz esto?-señalaba el móvil, que en ese momento servía de metáfora hacia todo.

-          Me haría más feliz partirle la cara a Lewis, pero no le tengo cerca—

-          Es una pena que no veas lo gilipollas que eres cuando quieres, porque seguro que hasta sentirías admiración por ti mismo.-las últimas palabras no llegaron por completo a su destinatario, pues subía las escalera hasta su cuarto para ignorar a Kimi, que le seguía reprochando esa actitud de crío insoportable.

Finalmente Sebastian ni siquiera bajó a comer después de lo ocurrido, y Kimi decidió buscar algo por la nevera, pues el servicio doméstico se había ido después de hacer el desayuno y no aparecerían hasta la noche. Cogió los ingredientes para hacerse una ensalada y llenó un bol con ellos. Le duró poco sobre el cuenco, y cuando acabó subió al cuarto que le había prestado Sebastian en su estancia y se echó una siesta.

Por su parte, el alemán estaba sentado en los pies de la cama pensando en todo por enésima vez. Volvió a repetir la escena en su cabeza hasta la saciedad, como si esperase encontrar algo nuevo en ella. Veía a Yaiza llorar, a Lewis petrificado, y se veía a sí mismo de nuevo siendo la persona más estúpida del planeta. Negaba protestando ante las palabras no pronunciadas de alguien que no existía. Las horas pasaban y él se seguía igual de decaído, y los intentos de Kimi por entrar a su cuarto no le animaban a levantarse a abrirle.

Decidió bajar a cenar, y agradeció en silencio que Kimi hubiese dejado algo en los paltos que habían preparado las dos mujeres que cocinaban. Se sentó frente a él y se echó un poco de ensalada y de carne para llevárselo a la boca, y comió siendo observado por Kimi.

-          ¿A qué hora se supone que hemos quedado?

-          A las once.

-          ¿Dónde ayer?

-          Sí.-los ojos de Kimi no eran capaces de llamar a los de Sebastian, y este siguió comiendo como si la información estuviese dada al completo. Pese a que llegó después, Sebastian acabó pronto de cenar, y se levantó, dejó sus cosas en la pila y se fue al dormitorio a cambiarse. Se puso unos vaqueros oscuros y un polo negro. No le preocupaba mucho el cómo ir vestido, nunca lo había hecho, y esa noche no iba a ser menos. Cogió una americana negra de su armario y salió al hall, y se sentó en un sofá del mismo a esperar a que Kimi bajase. Lo hizo a las once menos cuarto, y ni reparó en protestar el que fuesen con el tiempo más que justo. Salieron y el chófer puso en marcha el coche.

-          ¿Me vas a hablar o voy de sujetavelas?-Sebastian le miró y le vio con esa cara de frialdad que siempre tiene Kimi.

-          ¿No decías que las amigas de Hanna iban a ser para ti?-le retiró la mirada de nuevo.

-          ¿Qué tiene que ver eso para que me hables?

-          Que sujetavelas no serás. Tendrás entretenimiento.-resopló y sacó fuerzas para reservar sus ganas de darle un puñetazo. Sebastian le miró de reojo al sentirlo y no pudo evitar sonreírse. Llegaron al local a las once pasadas, y Hanna estaba bastante alejada de sus amigas en la puerta. Bajaron del coche y la chica fue a ellos con una sonrisa.

-          ¡Luego dicen que las mujeres somos las impuntuales!-Kimi miraba a Sebastian, que tenía una sonrisa pintada en su cara cuando recibía los dos besos de la chica.

-          No ha sido mi culpa.

-          Mira que te creo…-dijo mirando a Kimi, culpándole de la tardanza como hacía su amigo. Le dio dos besos, más secos que los que dio a Sebastian, y el finlandés se siguió manteniendo en silencio.- ¿Todo bien?-miraba a Sebastian.

-          Perfectamente.-Iba a ser una noche larga para Kimi, que ya hacía horas que se arrepentía de haberle presentado a Hanna.

La muchacha presentó a sus amigas a los dos chicos, y lejos de emocionarse ni siquiera un poquito, Kimi se dejaba dar dos besos por todas pero no decía más que algún hola pasajero a la que parecía insistir más en la presentación.

Entraron al local y como siempre, lo primero que hicieron fue ir a los sofás a sentarse a charlar. Sebastian llevaba la batuta de la conversación, y Hanna estaba sentada a su lado riendo a todo lo que decía, como el resto de chicas. Contaba anécdotas sobre su vida y sobre la de Kimi, que apenas les prestaba atención. Poco a poco el tema de conversación fue mermando y algunas de las amigas de Hanna se levantaron para ir a bailar. Se terminaron quedando Hanna y Sebastian en un lado y Kimi en el otro.

El finlandés les observaba. Se miraban como si tonteasen, y ninguno borraba su sonrisa de la cara. Kimi juzgó mucho a su amiga por haber ido tan provocativa esa noche con un vestido negro en palabra de honor. Negaba con la cabeza cada vez que Sebastian hacía algún comentario que sacaba los colores a la chica, y no podía evitar acordarse de Yaiza y en la cara que esta pondría si les tuviese allí delante. Sentía lástima por ella, y pese a que tenía toda la información sobre lo ocurrido, seguía viendo a Sebastian como el estúpido de la historia y el que lo echaba todo a perder. Seguía negando, sobre todo cuando Sebastian hizo amago de acercar su cara a la de la chica para susurrarle algo al oído que la hizo reír. “Susurros en la oreja. En una discoteca” se decía a sí mismo, como si quisiese recordarle a Sebastian que no engañaba a nadie.

-          Hoy estás de muy buen humor.-le decía Hanna al alemán.

-          Hombre, tengo motivos para estarlo.-se puso roja y no borró su sonrisa mientras él seguía mirándola con esa cara de embobado que provocaba más asco en Kimi.- ¿Tú qué tal con tus amigas?

-          Bueno, me han hecho ser su guía turística por la mañana.

-          Vaya.-hizo como que entendía la pesadez que eso supondría sólo para no dejarla mal.- ¿Por dónde las has llevado?

-          Por todos lados, en realidad. Me duelen las piernas de tanto andar.-reían.

-          Entonces nada de bailar… ¿No?-Volvía a sonreírla y ella volvía a estar roja. Sus miradas sólo se cortaron cuando miraron a Kimi, que se levantaba de allí cogiendo su chaqueta.- ¿A dónde vas?-le preguntó Sebastian, y Kimi se giró a él como si le dijese con los ojos las mil cosas que quería gritarle y que no hacía por respeto a Hanna.

-          A casa.

-          ¿Ya? Pero si sólo es la una y media.-sonreía como si no le pasase nada con su amigo, y esto le irritaba aún más.

-          Suficiente.-se fue hacia la calle y allí llamó al chófer de Sebastian, que fue a por él sin ningún problema. A las dos estaba en la casa, en su cuarto, sentado en la cama con la ropa puesta y siendo consciente de que no había bebido nada en toda la noche. Se sentía furioso, y odiaba a su amigo por cómo se estaba comportando, ocultando la realidad bajo falsos gestos con su otra amiga, que seguramente seguía sonriéndole en la discoteca. Y se odiaba a sí mismo, tanto por el haberles reunido como por haberles dejado solos.

-          ¿Qué le pasa?-le preguntaba Hanna a Sebastian.

-          Que es Kimi.-ella rió y asintió.- No le des importancia.-se creó un silencio entre ambos después de reír el último comentario cómico sobre Kimi.- Entonces… No bailas ¿No?

-          Creo que mis piernas no serían capaces de soportar más trote hoy.-se disculpaba mientras recorría su propia extremidad con la mano, como si la masajease. Sebastian hizo una mueca de disgusto y se acomodó un poco en el sofá y sin que ella lo esperase, llevó también su mano a la pierna que la chica recorría. Hanna se sonrojó de nuevo y sonrió de forma tímida al sentir la mano lanzada del chico.

-          Yo creo que algo más aguantarían ¿No?-la propuesta oculta que le hacía a Hanna llegó sin problemas a la chica, que se relamía el labio nerviosa, sin saber muy bien cómo contestar al chico. Sentía que sus piernas se llenaban de energía de nuevo, y no tuvo problema en levantarse del asiento una vez hubo asentido al chico con picardía.

Sebastian cogió a Hanna de la mano y tiró de ella entre la gente, y a ella no le preocupó dejar a sus amigas bailando solas en aquel local. Sebastian llamó a su chófer sin soltar la mano de la chica. Protestaba entre risas cada vez que la llamada daba un nuevo tono, y ella se ponía tan nerviosa como él. Finalmente consiguió hablar con el conductor y le pidió diez minutos para llegar. Colgó el teléfono y se lo dijo a la chica, que sonreía como si le diese igual lo que tuviese que esperar.

Él la miró aun manteniendo su sonrisa y a ella se le quedó estática al verle mirándola tan fijamente. No se lo pensó dos veces y decidió aprovechar los diez minutos que tenían de espera. Llevó sus manos a la cara de la chica y la besó. Sentía a Hanna temblar entre sus manos, pero también sentía que su cara escondía una sonrisa tras ese beso, y no le preocupó seguir haciéndolo. La besaba con rabia, pero sin parecer un desesperado. A ella le encantaba, y decidió llevar sus manos tras el cuello de Sebastian, y sólo los mil sonidos que desprendió el claxon del coche del chófer les hicieron volver a tierra. Ambos se separaron y miraron el coche allí aparcado, y tras reírse fueron hacia él. “Rápido”, le pidió Sebastian al conductor, y este lo cumplió y redujo la duración del trayecto a veinte minutos. Durante el viaje, Sebastian volvió a besar a Hanna. Estaba prácticamente tumbado sobre ella, y a ninguno de los dos les molestaba la presencia del conductor. La besaba y tenía miedo de tocarla para no iniciar en el coche lo que se reservaba para su propia casa. Besó su cuello, dejándola pequeñas pistas sobre lo que la esperaba en unos minutos.

Hanna tenía claro que estaba en lo cierto al decir que sus piernas no aguantarían mucho más. Sebastian la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella hacia la puerta de la casa, y ella agradeció que no tuviese que ejercer demasiada fuerza en sus extremidades para desplazarse. El chico abrió como pudo y siguió tirando de ella por la escalera. Los nervios que mostraba Sebastian provocaban risas sonoras en Hanna, y él dándola besos para callarla no ayudaban en nada a calmar el estado que empezaba a tener ella.

Llegó a la puerta del cuarto y la abrió con rabia, y sin soltarse de los labios de la chica, entró por ella cerrando a su espalda. La empujó a la cama y se quitó el polo, tirándolo al lado, y ella hizo lo propio con sus zapatos, lo cual le proporcionó un nuevo placer, este en cambio diferente al le daba el chico. Sebastian se puso de rodillas entre ella y la siguió besando, recorriendo sus temblorosas piernas con una mano. La puerta sonaba con golpes cada vez más sonoros, y aun así Sebastian seguía ignorándolos. Hanna pretendía no escucharlos, pero le ponían tan nerviosa que animó al chico a ir a abrirla para que el ruido cesase y dejasen de molestarles. Sebastian la hizo caso entre protestas y fue hacia ella enfurecido. Al otro lado estaba Kimi, con la mano dolorida de tanto llamar. Fue a protestarle pero el finlandés fue más rápido.

-          No puedes acostarte con ella.

-          ¿Qué quieres?-había decidido fingir que se reía, pues sabía que sería lo que más daño le haría a su amigo.

-          Seb, piensa lo que estás haciendo—

-          Lo tengo clarísimo.-reía de nuevo  y se movía nervioso, como si se muriese de ganas de cerrar la puerta para irse con ella.

-          Piensa en Yai.-él sintió que su sonrisa se iba a borrar de golpe, pero la supo mantener.

-          ¿Quién?-desafiándole con la mirada, cerró la puerta dejando a Kimi al otro lado.

Volvió a mirar a Hanna, que se había quitado el vestido, quedándose sólo con la parte inferior de su lencería. Sebastian resopló de forma sonora y ella rió esperándole desde la cama. El chico fue hacia allá y se quitó los vaqueros por el camino, y se tumbó sobre ella para disfrutar de lo que les quedaba por delante. Fingiendo no pensar en la chica que su amigo le acababa de recordar.


	35. Sin nombre

No tenía ganas de seguir durmiendo. El miércoles fue sin duda un día inesperado y lleno de emociones, y cada minuto que lo ocupó lo hizo especial. Se alegró muchísimo de ver a Pantsy, e incluso de ver al que fue su jefe. Le hizo ilusión incluso ver su antigua mesa ocupada por una chica de pelo corto que parecía totalmente perdida. Y le gustó compartirlo con la persona que dormía a su lado.

Se levantó de la cama y se puso por encima una fina bata para impedir que el frío mañanero la hiciese sentir incómoda. Corrió las persianas y miró por la ventana y observó el paisaje que la cautivó el primer día. Tenía los cristales cerrados, pero aun así cogía más aire de lo habitual para llenar sus pulmones de todo lo que la rodeaba. Hacía un sol radiante, y se giró para comprobar que su luz no molestaba a Lewis. El chico dormía de espaldas a la ventana, y ella decidió dejar las cortinas recogidas para que él viese el paisaje al despertar. Se acercó a él y se puso de rodillas para mirarle de cerca. Dormía de forma tan plácida que Yaiza incluso se preocupaba por si su propia respiración le pudiese alterar el sueño. Se puso en pie de nuevo y salió del cuarto sin hacer el mínimo ruido. Llevaba sólo el móvil, y decidió ir al jardín sin si quiera parar a desayunar. Se sentó en una de las sillas de mimbre que lo adornaban, y una vez sentada, se puso a jugar con su teléfono. Abría las conversaciones de todo el mundo, y esa era su forma de recordar que existían.

Quiso saludar a Sandra, pero sonrió al recordar que nunca iba a interrumpirla mientras estuviese a solas con Nico. Lo mismo pasaba con él. También quería saludarle, preguntarle que qué tal por Barcelona, pero lo negaba de la misma forma que negaba a su amiga. Intentó recordar la fiesta, y pensó en si Sandra en realidad le pediría a Nico que fuese a Barcelona con él. Se puso un poco nerviosa al pensar en que tal vez no habría podido hacerlo, pero quiso borrar esa imagen negativa de su mente y asegurarse de que todo iba bien. Volvió a abrir la conversación de Sandra y la preguntó que si estaban en Barcelona. Y a continuación la pidió perdón por molestarla. Apenas pasaron unos segundos y su amiga contestaba que sí a la vez que la regañaba por su disculpa. Se rio y pensó que era suficiente. Luego abrió la conversación del otro Nico, del que no sabía nada y del cual no tenía ni idea de dónde estaría. Tragó un poco de saliva mientras le escribía, pero decidió no enviar el mensaje. Se sentía sucia cada vez que pensaba en él. Y en ese momento no iba a ser diferente.

Decidió ignorar al resto de gente que aparecía en su pantalla para abrir la inexistente conversación con Sebastian. Recordaba cómo ambos se dieron sus teléfonos entre sonrojos y tartamudeos, y se lamentaba al comprobar que todo se rompió tan pronto que ni si quiera pudieron usarlos. Comparaba su rostro en el primer momento que le vio entrando por la puerta del hotel, mientras Kimi la hablaba después de chantajearla con la bebida. Le recordaba en Melbourne, sincerándose con la aventura de su vestido embadurnado de alcohol. Su media sonrisa era acompañada de unos ojos aguados que suplicaban a su dueña ser liberados. Y ella se odiaba a sí misma por sentirse así de nuevo. Se pellizcó el brazo, y suplicó a Kimi que apareciese por su lado para ayudarla. Pero el chico no iba a hacerlo, y ella seguía recordando a Sebastian mirándola en su puerta con Lewis detrás. Buscaba algún motivo por el cual decidió abrirle esa mañana, y ni si quiera el motivo de no saber quién era le parecía algo apropiado. Se secó una de las lágrimas que había decidido ignorar sus órdenes de no escaparse, y cogió aire.

-          ¿Estás bien?-La presencia de Lewis la sorprendió, y sabiendo que no le daba tiempo a fingir que no lloraba, buscaba alguna excusa que darle. Algo que tampoco sucedía.- ¿Por qué lloras?-se sentó a su lado, en la amplia mimbrera.

-          No es nada.-negaba y sonreía a la vez, quitándole importancia a su lamento. Él se mantenía serio a su lado, y seguía cogiendo su mano, como hizo cuando se sentó. El silencio no jugaba a su favor, y mientras más se mantenía callada, más ganas de llorar la poseían. Lewis decidió dejar de mirarla, pues sus lágrimas eran libros abiertos que contaban a voz en grito sus pensamientos. Soltó su mano con delicadeza, y solo así ella se fijó en él, aunque Lewis miraba al césped.

-          Pensaba que lo habías dejado un lado de una vez.-confesó, y ella optó por mantener su silencio delatador durante unos segundos más.

-          Es demasiado reciente…-explicó.- Y pasó todo tan deprisa que—

-          Me refería a Seb.-tragó saliva.- No al acontecimiento con Seb. A él.-esta vez el silencio se alargó incluso más que antes, y ella le miraba intentando explicarle el por qué no podía hacerlo, pero todas las formas de decirlo que se le ocurrían implicaban un claro daño hacia Lewis.

-          Lewis.-le llamó mientras se acercaba un poco más a él. Quería que la atendiese, y él se mostraba bastante reacio a ello. Yaiza le cogió de las manos y controló su cuerpo al máximo para mostrar serenidad.- Tú y yo… ¿Qué somos?-necesitaba aclarar ese punto antes de seguir volviéndose loca.

-          ¿Qué?-la entendía perfectamente, pero lo que no entraba en su cabeza era el cómo era posible que sacase ese tema después de hablar de Sebastian.

-          Ayer dijiste que no estábamos juntos.-le recordó.

-          ¿Necesitas que lo nuestro tenga nombre para olvidarte de Seb?

-          Sólo necesito saberlo.-olvidarse de él era algo que contaba como imposible, y la idea de que Lewis siguiese cabreado con ella sólo provocaba que su cabeza diese vueltas sin parar en un punto fijo. Lewis la miraba, y en él veía una persona completamente ajena a ella. Y de repente se acordó de la foto de Nicole en el salón.

-          Yo no puedo tener una relación con alguien que piensa más en una tercera persona que en mí.-esperaba tanto un comentario así que ni si quiera el dolor que sintió fue tan grave como habría cabido esperar. Se miraban, y se retenían los ojos frente al otro como si alguno esperase que el de al lado sucumbiese al lamento. Pero la serenidad reinaba en ambos rostros, y el demonio de Yaiza se reía recordando a Sandra. “ _¿Pensar en Sebastian? Ni si quiera piensa en ella misma_ ”.

-          Entonces qué estamos haciendo.-lejos de negarle nada, quiso tener una respuesta.

-          No lo sé.

Ella se tumbó hacia atrás, posando su espalda en el cojín que cubría el mimbre del asiento mientras él se mantenía posado hacia delante. Cada uno pensaba en el otro, y no necesitaban mirarse para ello. Lewis optó por ponerse en pie, y se alejó de la mimbrera para dar la vuelta a su propio jardín, alejado de Yaiza. La chica le vio partir sin intentar impedir su marcha, y cuando se hubo alejado cogió de nuevo su teléfono. Y esta vez necesitaba más que nunca que la contestasen. Se lamentó al no conseguirlo, pero a los pocos segundos su teléfono sonaba recibiendo ella la llamada. Hizo amago de sonreír cuando comprobó que al otro lado del auricular la escuchaba alguien.

-          Hola.-dijo con cariño.

-          Ey.-respondió Kimi desde el otro lado.

-          ¿Estás…disponible?- no sabía cómo preguntarle si podía contarle sus penas por enésima vez.

-          Sí, sí, aquí estoy.-notó que el tono de voz era diferente, y sonrió al sentir que él también lo hacía. Fue a hablarle pero sonó un golpe seco al otro lado, y esperó por si había sido el propio Kimi.

-          ¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó ella. Alterada.

-          Nada, una silla que se ha caído.

-          ¿Dónde estás para que se caigan sillas?-preguntaba entre risas, imaginando qué debería estar haciendo el finlandés para tirar una silla de esa forma. Él rio a la pregunta, pero notó cómo esta iba desapareciendo al otro lado.

-          En casa de Seb.-ella se quedó en silencio, y el chico la dejó para no presionarla a decir nada. Era una forma de iniciar la conversación en cuestión bastante extraña e inesperada. Y más sabiendo que Kimi estaba con él.

-          Te intenté llamar el otro día.-contó. Intentando ambientarla.

-          Lo sé, a las cinco de la mañana.

-          ¿Te desperté?-preguntó preocupada, por si le había molestado.

-          No, acabábamos de llegar a casa. Tenía él el teléfono así que no pude cogerlo.

-          Oh…-no se atrevía a seguir hablando. Kimi lo contaba todo con demasiada naturalidad, y ella intentaba asimilarlo con firmeza, pero era imposible. Empezaba a sentir frío.

-          Ahora también lo tenía él, creo que tienes un radar.- La naturalidad ahora le provocó una pequeña risa, aunque no lo hacía con muchas ganas. Quiso preguntarle que si sabía lo que había pasado, pero no le hacía falta hacerlo por lo que lo evitó. Sabía perfectamente que Sebastian se lo habría contado, y era ya un punto a su favor que el chico decidiese contestar al teléfono. Se quedó callada un rato, en parte ayudada por Kimi, que tampoco decía nada, pese a que Yaiza oía ruidos al otro lado. Finalmente el finlandés decidió seguir hablando.- ¿Cómo estás?

-          Bien.-la rapidez de su respuesta no le daba veracidad, y tal vez fue por motivo del susto que le dio la voz de Kimi de repente por lo que respondió tan deprisa.

-          ¿En serio?-le preguntó a la chica. Y ella sonrió por el interés mostrado.

-          Sí, sí. Estoy en Londres.-lo explicaba de la forma más natural que podía, imitándole. Sintió la voz de Kimi como alejada, pero decidió no darle importancia.

-          ¿En tu casa? Pensé que ya no la teníais.-Comprendió que Kimi necesitaba más información para entender por completo lo que pasaba.

-          No, estoy con Lewis.-pausó un poco, y Kimi no dijo nada.- Necesitaba hablar contigo…

-          Ya.-tampoco parecía querer hablar mucho. Ella se pensó bien qué preguntarle, pero no se le ocurría ninguna forma de introducir el tema de forma sutil, y menos con él.

-          ¿Cómo está Seb?-lo dijo con preocupación, esperando que Kimi la dijese algo que la alegrase el día después del mal comienzo. El chico no hablaba, y Yaiza aguantó al teléfono esperando su respuesta

-          Mal.-fue breve y ella se mantuvo en silencio un rato.- ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Lewis?

-          No muy bien…-explicaba mientras recordaba la última conversación.

-          Pero estás con él.

-          Si bueno, insistió en que viniese a Londres, tampoco tení—

-          No me refiero a eso.-Comprendió que la pregunta era la misma que ella le había hecho a Lewis hacía unos minutos. Y seguía sin estar aclarada

-          No lo sé.-era mejor que nada esa respuesta.- Creo que no.-pensó en que no sería recomendable darle tanta información a Kimi, por miedo a que él sintiese la necesidad de decírsela a su amigo.

-          ¿Crees?

-          Es…raro ¿Sabes?-la voz de Yaiza volvía a quebrarse, y pese a que Lewis le había dicho claramente que no estaban juntos, la forma en la que se lo comunicó seguía manteniendo sus dudas intactas.- Es como si lo estuviésemos, pero sin estarlo. De hecho él lo ha dicho varias veces, que no estamos juntos…-recordó su cara diciéndoselo a Ferguson, y la misma cara diciéndoselo a ella en ese mismo asiento. Y no comprendía como esas dos circunstancias podían acoger otros tantos sucesos entre ellos. Seguía recordando el día anterior, y le recordaba sonriendo y besándola en cada ocasión. Y todo se descuadraba en su cabeza.- Pero estoy muy bien con él, estamos bastante a gusto.-quiso poner tierra de por medio a la conversación.- Siempre que no salga Seb en la conversación, claro.-intentó reír sin fuerza, y sintió que Kimi se mantenía en silencio al otro lado.

-          Pues qué bien ¿No?-volvió a sentir su voz cercana a ella, y se alivió, aferrándose a su móvil un poco más.

-          Me siento como una mierda, Kimi.-el haberle escuchado bien de nuevo la hizo sentir que no iba a ningún lado mintiéndole. Era Kimi, y era el motivo por el cual ella seguía teniendo esperanzas en todo.- No sé qué hacer. Me gusta mucho ¿Sabes? Pero me tiro pensando en Seb todo el día.

-          ¿Cómo se toma Lewis eso?

-          Mal. Obviamente no se lo he dicho como tal, pero ya lo sabe.-volvió a acordarse del inglés reprochándoselo.- Se me nota.

-          Siempre se te ha notado.-no ayudó en nada a la chica, que sentía su voz rota.

-          ¿Tan mal está él?-quiso volver a hablar de Sebastian.

-          Sí.-Mantuvo un breve silencio.- Pero tú no te desanimes por eso.

-          Qué fácil decirlo.-se restregaba los ojos como si no quisiese ver nada que pudiese relacionar con él.

-          Lo sé, pero estás allí con Lewis. Aprovecha y ya te comerás la cabeza en Barcelona.-pausaron durante muchos segundos. Ella no se retiró el teléfono del oído, y no pudo evitar llorar al sentirse presionada por todo su alrededor. Se desahogaba intentando mantener el silencio, y sentía que Kimi seguía al otro lado escuchándola llorar.

-          ¿Tú cómo estás?-preguntó entre lágrimas, preocupándose ahora por su amigo.

-          Yo bien.-ella sonrió al saberlo, y se sintió un poco mejor dentro del mal.- Bueno… ya te llamo yo la próxima vez.-asintió agradeciendo su oferta, esperando con ganas que Kimi la cumpliese.

-          Me parece bien.-finalmente dijo.- Cuídale mucho ¿Vale?-se sentía estúpida pidiéndole eso, y se moría de ganas de estar allí con ellos. Con Sebastian.

-          Cuídate tú también.

Sonrió después de colgar el teléfono, y se repitió por enésima vez que nunca podría odiar o juzgar a Kimi por nada del mundo. Se abrazó a sus piernas y en ellas dejó de llorar. Necesitaba calmarse, intentar esconder en su memoria aquel recuerdo que la torturaba. Olvidar no podía, e intentaba así camuflar lo que su mente quería que recordase cada dos por tres. Volvió a estirar las piernas y miró a su alrededor, pero Lewis no estaba. Fue hacia la casa y entró, y pese a que quería subir al cuarto, Karlesha la paró.

-          ¿Dónde está Lewis?-preguntó la mujer con amabilidad.

-          Oh.-eso le gustaría saber a ella.- Creo que en el jardín, pero… no lo tengo claro.

-          Oh.-repitió ahora la señora.- ¿Le verá ahora?

-          Supongo.-no sabía muy bien si se le encontraría en el cuarto, pero parecía que la señora la invitaba a buscarle.

-          ¿Le puede pedir que venga? Estamos liados en la cocina y necesitamos preguntarle algo.-Yaiza asintió sin problemas y le agradeció en el fondo darle un motivo para hablar con él de nuevo. Subió y efectivamente allí no estaba, por lo que deshizo su camino y salió por la puerta de la casa. Recorrió el jardín y justo al lado opuesto de donde ella estaba, Lewis se mantenía sentado en el césped acariciando a su perro. Se paró justo en la esquina de la casa desde la que le vio, y desde ahí le observó. Sonreía, y le decía cosas a Roscoe que hacían que el chucho se moviese a toda prisa por el lado de Lewis. Este reía y disfrutaba de su mascota. La chica decidió acercarse, y hasta que no estuvo a su lado, creando una sombra en el césped, Lewis no se dio cuenta de su presencia. La miró un momento para comprobar que era ella, y volvió la mirada hacia Roscoe.

-          Karlesha me ha dicho que te necesitan en la cocina.-se preguntaba para qué sería, pero Lewis parecía tenerlo bastante claro. Se levantó y le dio las gracias a la chica por el mensaje- Lewis.-le paró agarrándole de la mano, y él se giró a ella.- No quiero que estemos así de nuevo.-no podía alargar esa conversación más, pues tenía miedo de volver a perder al chico al que sujetaba.

-          ¿Así cómo?

-          Así. Tú odiándome y yo sintiéndome una estúpida.-volvían a estar el uno frente al otro, y Lewis buscaba la forma de volver a hablarla y conseguir que volviese a sonreír.

-          Ni te odio ni eres una estúpida.

Ella no pudo responderle, ni si quiera para darle las gracias. Lewis se giró y fue hacia la casa para ir a la cocina. Fue a paso ligero, y una vez allí tuvo que pedir que le repitiesen las preguntas más de una vez porque no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Se arrepentía de haberse alejado de nuevo de su lado. De no haberla besado, y de haberla dicho que no quería estar con ella, aunque ni si quiera era capaz de decidir lo que en realidad quería.

Se dejó caer en la silla del comedor esperando a que ella volviese, pero llegó antes Karlesha con el resto de personal para colocarlo todo de cara a la hora de la comida. Lewis se retiró para no molestar, y se dejó caer en el sofá, ignorando todo el movimiento de su alrededor. Sólo se percató de la llegada de Yaiza cuando esta entraba justo a la hora de comer. La mesa estaba preparada, y ella sintió que era demasiado puntual al ver que todos la observaban. Se peinó un poco con la mano y le retiró la mirada avergonzada a Lewis. Se sentaron en la mesa y comieron lo que habían preparado para ellos. No se decían palabra, y si quiera se miraban. Sólo el móvil de Yaiza ambientó la comida.

-          ¿Sí?-preguntó extrañada.

-          ¡Yai!-era Pantsy, y Yaiza sonrió. Lewis la miraba atento.

-          ¿Qué tal?

-          ¡Bien! ¡Y espero estarlo mejor ahora!-Yaiza frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Qué pasa?

-          ¿Sales esta noche?-Yaiza fue a responder pero la chica la interrumpió.- Antes de que te inventes nada…-hablaba demasiado alto, y Lewis oía sin problemas toda la conversación. Los chicos se miraron, finalmente, como si compartiesen la intriga respecto a Pantsy.-… que sepas que es el cumpleaños de Maggie. ¿Te acuerdas de ella, verdad?

-          ¡Claro, claro!

-          El otro día no te vio, y me ha pedido que te llame para que vengas a la fiesta que da. Quiere verte, tampoco se pudo despedir de ti.-parecía tan ilusionada que a Yaiza le costaba negarle. Miró a Lewis a ver qué opinaba él, pero no reflejaba nada en su rostro.

-          Em… es que no sé si podré.-buscaba excusas.

-          ¡Puede venir Lewis!-él alzó las cejas y volvió a ser observado por Yaiza.- Seremos muy pocos, como cinco o seis-pretendía que tanto Yaiza como Lewis se sintiesen a gusto frente a la idea. Ambos se miraban y Lewis hizo un gesto a la chica para que aceptase la propuesta.

-          Pantsy, espera un momento.-tapó el teléfono y habló con él.- ¿Quieres que vayamos?-no era su plan ideal, pero el chico se encogió de hombros dando su visto bueno.- Lewis, si no quieres… no tenemos por qué ir.

-          Es tu amiga, y hace tiempo que no la ves.

-          Puedo ir sola, si quieres.-él la miró.

-          ¿Tú quieres que vaya?-recordaba sus propias palabras, exactas a esas, preguntándole lo mismo a Lewis sobre su viaje a Londres. Se le encogió el corazón.

-          Claro.-sonrió como pudo, y él la imitó. Se llevó el teléfono a la oreja.- ¿A qué hora hay que estar…en donde quiera que sea?-Pantsy gritaba de alegría y Lewis negaba sonriendo ante la locura de la chica. Yaiza reía finalmente, y se levantaba a apuntar la dirección.

Habían quedado a las diez en una casa que no quedaba muy lejos del antiguo barrio de Yaiza, y pese a que Lewis controlaba bastante cómo llegar allí, se tomó con tiempo el prepararse para que la chica no llegase tarde a la fiesta. A las nueve estaba en el comedor, hablando con Stephan sobre la cena de Roscoe. Cuando Yaiza llegó al lugar le sintió más contento, como si hubiese dejado a un lado por aquella noche la conversación mañanera. Llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros, y arriba una camisa negra acompañada de una americana del mismo color. Sintió un cosquilleo al verle tan guapo y apenas se pudo mover de la puerta. Stephan se la quedó mirando un momento y su rostro llamó la atención del de Lewis, que al ver que le ignoraban, se giró para ver el motivo de lo mismo. Vio a Yaiza, con un vestido blanco que parecía un juego geométrico: en línea recta bajo su cuello, creando una forma de reloj de arena en su contorno. Ella se puso roja al ver cómo ambos la observaban, y agachó un poco la cabeza para que no lo viesen.

-          Yo… bueno, voy a…-le señaló la nada a Lewis, y este asintió como si supiese el destino. Stephan llamó a Roscoe y el perro salió corriendo detrás de él. Yaiza alzó un poco la mirada, observando a Lewis, que seguía perplejo ante ella.

-          Uau.-ella sonrió aún acompañada de la rojez de sus mejillas, y él cogió aire y lo expulsó en el acto mientras seguía observándola.- No creo que a tus amigas les haga gracia que vayas así.-seguía sonriendo.

-          ¿Tú crees?

-          Vas con ventaja.-se puso más roja todavía, y él se acercó un poco a ella.

-          Ya, bueno, voy contigo.-quiso fardar de compañía, y ahora él sonreía frente a ella. La chica le ofreció la mano y él la cogió.- Será mejor que vayamos tirando.

Salieron de casa y se montaron en el coche de Lewis. El viaje fue demasiado silencioso para todas las cosas que parecían querer decirse. Él la miraba cada vez que podía para comprobar que estaba allí a su lado. Ella miraba por la ventana, más relajada y aliviada después de la breve conversación mantenida antes de subir al coche.

Le encantaban las luces que veía por la calle, y todo parecía muy calmado ahí fuera. Cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar, y el viaje en coche le pareció algo demasiado placentero. Cuando reconoció su barrio se acomodó hacia el otro lado, y miró de forma fugaz a Lewis, y le sonrió cuando este hizo lo mismo. Atravesaron las calles hasta llegar a la que ponía en el papel que Yaiza había llevado consigo. Aparcaron y justo al salir, Lewis mandó un mensaje a su chofer para que este se pasase en un rato a por el coche y darle una vuelta. Yaiza se reía al oírle hablar por el móvil, y se puso a su lado hasta que colgó.

-          Creo que Roscoe te perjudica.

-          ¿Por?-se guardaba el móvil sonriendo sin entender.

-          Ahora tratas a tu coche como una mascota que necesita un paseo.

-          Parecido.-reconoció. Ofreció la mano a la chica y esta la cogió en el acto, aunque sintió un escalofrío al tocarla. Fueron hacia la puerta y comprobaron que llegaban demasiado pronto cuando tras la puerta sólo estaba Maggie, una chica muy delgada con una media melena rojiza.

-          ¡Yai!-se abrazó a la chica y esta la correspondió. Después de gritarla lo mucho que la había echado de menos, se quedó mirando a Lewis incrédula.- Oh.

-          Maggie, Lewis. Lewis, Maggie.-la chica asentía como si agradeciese a su amiga que le presentase al chico, aunque sabía perfectamente quién era.

-          Encantado.-la dio dos besos y la chica se agarró después a Yaiza para no tropezarse. Tiró de ella hacia la cocina.

-          ¡Es…es!

-          S-sí.-se puso colorada.

-          ¡Pantsy tenía razón, no la creí! ¡Dios santo qué haces con él!

-          ¡No estoy con él!-intentaba tranquilizarla entre risas. Maggie se tapaba la boca para no gritar.

-          Ay, ay, ay.-Yaiza se reía, y gritó cuando Maggie la pegó en el brazo.- ¡Eso por no despedirte, no saludar, y no decirme que estabas con… joder!

-          ¡Que no estoy con él!-insistía, y pese a que se estaban dejando la voz, los susurros impedían que Lewis oyese nada desde el otro lado. De repente, la puerta volvió a sonar y el chico miró hacia el pasillo por el que Maggie había tirado de Yaiza.

-          ¡La puerta!-gritó él, pero nadie respondía, y sin embargo el timbre seguía sonando. Así que no tuvo más remedio que abrir, y al otro lado estaban Pantsy y otras dos chicas, rubias las dos, con la boca abierta. Pantsy sonreía orgullosa, como si acabase de ganar una apuesta contra sus dos compañeras. Mostraba poder en su rostro.

-          Hola, Lewis.-fue a darle dos besos como si le conociese de toda la vida, y sin embargo estaba tan nerviosa como las otras dos chicas, que entraban por la puerta aún con la boca abierta.- Lily, Emma, este es Lewis.

-          Y-ya.-dijo una de las dos. Lewis empezaba a ponerse rojo ante tantas miradas, y se quería reír. Se giró un poco al oír pasos, y vio que Yaiza volvía con Maggie, y la hizo un gesto para que se apresurase a su lado.- S-soy Lily.-le ofreció la mano y él la estrechó como con miedo.

-          Yo soy Emma.-igual de nerviosa, pero más lanzada, le dio dos besos a Lewis, que era retirado de allí de un tirón gracias a Yaiza.- ¡Yai!- Emma se lanzaba a la chica a darle dos besos, y lo mismo hacía Lily.- ¿Qué tal? ¿Bien? Me alegro.-tiró de la chica y la volvieron a sacar de allí, ahora todas juntas. Sólo Pantsy se quedaba con Lewis.

-          Perdónalas.-él negaba como si no tuviese nada que perdonar, y Pantsy reía.- Es que no estamos acostumbradas a…-le miró de arriba abajo sin saber cómo explicarlo.- ti.-el tono de voz que usó para esa palabra le hizo querer pedir perdón a Yaiza por haber fantaseado con el chico esa milésima de segundo. Se giró dándole la espalda, y Lewis negó riéndose.- Voy a buscarlas.

Pantsy llegó al salón de nuevo susurrando con las otras chicas, mientras que Yaiza venía la última colorada tras la entrevista en profundidad de la que había formado parte. Las antiguas compañeras de trabajo de Yaiza se sentaron en el sofá, al igual que ella y Lewis, y no pararon de sacar conversaciones extrañas mientras observaban al chico, que se reía por lo bajo con Yaiza.

La dueña de la casa decidió dar un respiro a todas las presentes mientras se levantaba a poner música. El salón era bastante grande, y Yaiza se preguntaba cuál sería el nivel adquisitivo de la chica, pues supuestamente cobraban lo mismo y aquello tenía pinta de ser caro. Lily y Pantsy se fueron a la cocina, mientras Emma y Maggie daban vueltas por la zona. Yaiza se encargó de poner música y buscó la emisora que solía escuchar en si antigua casa, y celebró encontrarla y que por esta sonase música movidita.

-          ¿Te lo pasas bien?-Lewis la cogía por la cintura justo cuando Yaiza se giraba, y esta asentía como respuesta mientras posaba sus manos entrelazadas tras su cuello.- Tienes unas amigas…un poco locas.

-          Créeme, lo sé.-rieron, e inconscientemente se movían un poco al ritmo de la canción que sonaba, aunque sus pasos eran completamente diferentes al estilo.- ¿Te molesta que…-miró a Emma y Maggie, que estaban alejadas observándoles, justo cuando ambas retiraban la mirada como si no pasase nada.- te devoren con la mirada?-reía.

-          Estoy acostumbrado.-burló, y ella negó con la cabeza.- ¿A ti te molesta?

-          ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

-          No sé, a lo mejor te ponías celosa.-reían, pero dentro de la cabeza de Yaiza todo daba vueltas. Le gustaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor, le gustaba la actitud de Lewis, pero no entendía cómo podía cambiar tanto de por la mañana a la noche. Ahora el chico parecía más cercano a ella, y la pregunta sobre los celos no terminaba de tener sentido para Yaiza si de verdad no estaban juntos. Aun así prefirió no estropear el momento.

-          Yo soy la que vuelve a casa por la noche contigo, no ellas.-el comentario hizo que Lewis riese con emoción, y acercó la chica más a él, y ella decidió besarle. El momento se estropeó en el acto debido al pequeño grito que Maggie soltó en la lejanía, y Emma tiró de su brazo para esconderla. Lewis volvió a reír.

-          Creo que locas es poco.

-          Dame un minuto.-se alejó del chico negando y fue hacia el grupo de chicas que murmuraba en la cocina. Cerró la puerta tras ella.- Qué os pasa, joder.

-          ¡Yai!-gritaba Maggie.

-          ¡Maggie!-imitó.

-          ¡Pero cómo es posible!-señalaban a la pared, como si ahí estuviese Lewis.

-          ¿Tan poca fe tienes en mí? ¿Tan poca cosa soy?-Todas empezaron a negar nerviosas.

-          No, no, no.-Yaiza se divertía con la situación, aunque la actitud de Lewis seguía acechándola en la mente.- Tía, si eres genial, pero es como si viene esta.-señaló a Lily.- con él. No es normal.

-          Bueno, pues ya tendréis tiempo de comentarlo mañana, pero dejad de hacernos sentir incómodos.-se puso seria, y las chicas agacharon la cabeza pidiendo perdón y mirándose entre todas. Maggie, Emma y Lily salieron por la puerta pero Pantsy retuvo a Yaiza.

-          Tía, me alegro tanto por ti.-la dio un abrazo.- Hacéis una pareja monísima.

-          No, no.-la paró.- No estamos juntos.-lo había dicho demasiadas veces ese día, y sin embargo recordaba la actitud de Lewis y volvía a dudar por todo.

-          Ah.-se sorprendió.- Pensé que… bueno.

-          ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tan…raro es?-se refería a la situación.

-          Hombre…si me dices que es un chico al que has conocido en un bar pues a lo mejor no es tan raro. Pero es… Lewis Hamilton. Quiero decir, no creo que se vaya pasando por las casas de las amigas de sus líos.-Yaiza resopló y se dejó caer en la silla, y se llevó las manos a la cara. Pantsy se asustó y se sentó con ella.- Yai, qué pasa…

-          No lo sé.-negaba, y aunque su voz sonaba a llanto, sus ojos estaban intactos.- es que me estoy volviendo loca.

-          ¿Pero qué pasa?

-          Dice que no estamos juntos, me lo ha dicho dos veces.-no tenía miedo en hablar con Pantsy.

-          ¿Pero… pasa algo?-Ambas se miraron, y Yaiza miró a la puerta comprobando que estaba cerrada. Y no le preocupó dejar a Lewis con las demás chicas mientras situaba en la historia a Pantsy, que se quedaba boquiabierta.- Jo-der.

-          Me vuelvo loca.-repitió. Y agradeció más que nunca que Pantsy dejase a un lado la actitud anterior para centrarse en la de amiga.

-          Tía, a ver, lo que has hecho normal no es, las cosas como son.-Yaiza asentía sin mirarla.- Pero es que tampoco entiendo lo de él.-la chica la miró para que se explicase.- A ver, ignorando el primer cabreo que tuvieron todos…que es entendible, no entiendo que después de que Sebastian apareciese por tu puerta, pasase de ti y luego te siga invitando a Londres. Y luego aquí que diga que no sois nada, pero hace cosas como esta.-hizo referencia a su asistencia a la fiesta.- Tía, este chico está un poco… no sé cómo decirlo.

-          Ni yo cómo soportarlo. Me vuelvo loca.-repitió de nuevo.

-          ¿Y si hablas con él?

-          Esta mañana hablé con él y no me dirigió la palabra hasta la hora de venir, y ahora actúa como si nada. Como le diga algo seguro que se enfada de nuevo.

-          Pues le mandas a la mierda. Que sí, que es Lewis Hamilton, y está más bueno que el pan, pero oye…-la cogió de la mano y ambas se miraron de nuevo, y se dijeron de todo sin usar la voz. Pantsy sonrió y la guiñó un ojo, y Yaiza se levantó y fue al salón. Lewis no estaba, pero Maggie la dijo que había ido al baño. Por tanto, Yaiza se fue de nuevo a la minicadena y allí bajó el volumen, pues pensó que estaba demasiado alto aunque le apetecía escuchar al máximo _Naked_ , que sonaba en el momento. Apenas lo hubo hecho y una mano la agarró por la cintura. Lewis apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, y la daba un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que su cuerpo temblase. Sonrió al sentirle.

-          ¿Todo bien?

-          ¿Por?-dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, dejándola sobre el hombro de él, mientras movía un poco si cintura al ritmo de la música.

-          Veo que te interrogan.

-          ¿Lo dices por Pantsy?-sonreía, y mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras Lewis acariciaba su vientre cubierto por la tela blanca de su vestido.

-          ¿Qué te decía?-ella cogió aire.

-          Hablaba con ella sobre ti.

-          ¿Y qué le decías?-reía, y volvió a darle un beso en la mejilla a Yaiza.

-          Le decía que no entiendo nada.-Ninguno deshizo la postura en la que se mantenían, e incluso ella seguía moviendo su cintura pegada a la de Lewis mientras Enrique Iglesias sonaba en la lejanía.

-          ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?-pese a ello, Lewis le preguntaba interesado, y su rostro estaba serio.

-          Que me digas que no estamos juntos y me dejes de hablar, pero que al rato vuelvas a hablarme y actúes como si lo estuviésemos.-se quedaron en silencio y la chica decidió acomodar su cabeza y retirarse un poco del cuerpo de Lewis, que retiraba por el movimiento de la chica su mano de su cintura.

-          ¿Tan raro es eso?-Yaiza sonrió irónica, pero no le quería mirar, y cogió un disco que había en la estantería e hizo como que lo miraba mientras negaba. Lewis estaba justo detrás de ella, sin entender nada.- Yai… mira, siento si actúo así, pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

-          Aclarándote estaría bien…-cogió otro disco mientras él seguía mirándola detrás.

-          Sandra y Nico no le ponen nombre a lo suyo, y les va bastante bien.

-          Sandra y Nico hablaron de lo suyo el primer día, y aclararon que no le pondrían nombre.

-          ¿No es lo que hemos hecho?-ella rio de nuevo y volvió a negar, y soltó los discos que cogía para llevarse la mano a la boca.- Yai…

-          No Lewis, no es lo que hemos hecho.-Seguía dándole la espalda, y su voz volvía a sonar a llanto.- Tú has decidido no ponerle nombre, pero no me has preguntado qué quiero yo. Ni si quiera hemos acordado nada, y tú vienes y me preguntas que si estoy celosa de ellas.-empezaba a alzar la voz y ahora sus ojos sí que querían llorar de nuevo. Lewis la miraba impotente.

-          No puedo tener una relación ahora.-tardó varios segundos en volver a hablar, y Yaiza intentaba controlar su repentino llanto con las manos, que secaban sus mejillas mientras le escuchaban.- Hace poco que he salido de una, y no quiero meterme en otra para que se estropee.-se volvió a hacer un silencio.- Me gustas muchísimo. Pero necesito tiempo.-la chica se giró a él, con los ojos llorosos.

-          ¿Y no era más fácil decirme eso esta mañana?-él retiró la mirada de la chica, disculpándose.- Era mejor hacerme sentir una mierda.

-          Ey.-se acercó a ella y ahora él secaba sus lágrimas- Lo siento ¿Vale?-se mostraba disgustado.

-          Lewis, entiendo que me odies por lo de Seb, pero te he pedido perdón, ya no sé qué hacer.

-          No te odio.-la recordó, y siguió acariciando sus mejillas sin saber cómo disculparse.- Todo esto es demasiado extraño ¿Sabes? Siento haberte hecho sentir así, pero es que lo de Seb me está volviendo loco.-se rio irónica al oírse en la voz de Lewis.

-          ¿No podrías hacer como que no ha pasado nada?-proponía.- Bastante tengo yo con tener que recordarlo.-él hizo amago de reírse, y acercó su cara para darle un beso.

-          Lo siento.-repitió. Ella negó.- Haré lo que pueda ¿Vale?-asintió.- Lo siento de verdad.-le miraba y apenas se acordaba de que estaban siendo observados como si formasen parte de una película. Sólo era consciente de que estaba con él, y Lewis la miraba suplicándole un perdón.- Dame tiempo para--

-          ¿Cómo te lo doy?-estaban completamente unidos, y la frente del chico se posaba sobre la de ella, y ambos se miraban los labios como si no existiese más en toda su cara. Lewis sonrió y decidió responderle con un beso. Y a él le sirvió para entenderla, pero no interrumpió su beso por si perdía el final del mensaje.


	36. Normalidad

La noche les dejó derrotados a ambos. No recordaban cuándo habían llegado, pues desde que salieron del almacén de la discoteca apenas miraron el reloj. Sandra no encontró ni a Jud ni a las demás por ningún lado, por lo que la mandó un WhatsApp disculpándose por irse sin despedir. De camino al hotel, Nico apenas fue capaz de moverse, y Sandra le miró de reojo negando con la cabeza mientras reía durante todo el trayecto. Llegaron al cuarto y se quedaron dormidos sobre el colchón sin apenas acomodarse.

Se despertaron tal cual cayeron, y Sandra se cuestionaba el cómo era posible que no le doliesen todos los músculos y huesos del cuerpo. Miró a Nico, que mantenía una pose incluso peor, dándole golpes en el trasero para despertarle, pero este ni se inmutaba.

-          Nico.-le llamaba, pero este seguía soñando. Sandra no se movía de su pose, la cual descubrió era comodísima pese a lo extraña que le parecía. Volvió a darle.- ¡Nico!-pero volvió a no tener respuesta. Decidió ir más allá y le pellizcó una nalga- ¡Britney!-El chico llevó su mano a su propio trasero y dio un manotazo para espantar a Sandra, que se reía dando vueltas.

-          _Heh haceh_ …-decía sin fuerzas, con la cara hundida en la almohada.

-          Despertarte, princesa.-le oía refunfuñar.- Venga, va…despierta.-decidió levantarse, pues el rodar por la cama riendo la hizo sentirse incómoda en sus poses normales. Fue derecha al otro lado de la cama, y tiró de Nico de un brazo para moverle y este protestaba cual niño.- ¡Nico, joder!

\-          ¡Ehameee!-la voz de Nico provocaba más risas en la chica, que perdía la fuerza por la boca y era incapaz de moverle. Agradecía que volviesen a hablar en inglés al menos en ese momento, aunque Nico quiso volver al idioma natal de la chica cuando estuvo sentado sobre la cama con cara de agotamiento.- ¿Qué haremos hoy?

-          ¿Otra vez español?

-          Sí.-ella puso los ojos en blanco.- ¿Qué haremos?

-          Yo estoy cansada.

-          Yo no.-mintió, y ella volvió a reírse.- ¿Qué hora es?

-          Las…-se quedó parada un poco mientras se sentaba al lado de Nico.- Doce.

-          ¿No sabes leer la hora?-bromeaba él mientras observaba la pantalla de su móvil entre risas.

-          Calla, es que me ha escrito Yai.-abrió la conversación.- Que si estamos en Barcelona. Pero bueno. Y que perdón por molestar.-negaba con la cabeza y Nico seguía riendo. La chica empezó a escribir y la respondió tanto a una cosa como la otra. Ambos se quedaron mirando la pantalla esperando que la chica continuase con la conversación, pero al ratito, la hora de conexión pasó a ser una fija, lo que les indicaba que no estaba en línea.- ¿¡Pero qué coño?!

-          ¿Qué pasa?

-          ¡Y ahora se calla!

-          Bueno, ya la has contestado, para qué quieres más.

-          ¿Dónde está ella? ¡Por qué no me lo dice!

-          No le has preguntado.

-          ¡Oh!-seguía gritando.- ¡No sabía que era necesario, podía ofrecerse a contarme algo alguna vez!

-          Baja la voz por favor.-se tapaba los oídos y ella le miraba mal. Decidió dejar la broma a un lado.- Sandra, deja de enfadarte con ella por eso.-la dio un beso en el hombro.

-          No, Nico, no. Es que me toca las narices ya.-las expresiones que usaba le hacían demasiada gracia al chico.- Yo le tengo que contar todo pero ella pasa de mí.

-          Saaandra.

-          Cállate, estoy harta.-tiró el móvil a la almohada y Nico siguió el recorrido con la mirada hasta volver de nuevo a ella.- Paso ¿Sabes? No me voy a interesar en ella nunca más.

-          Seguro que no.-ironizaba él.

-          Pues no, paso. Si me quiere contar, que venga ella, no voy a ir detrás suya.-se fue al baño a darse una ducha y vestirse, y cuando salió seguía reprochándole a su amiga su actitud en silencio. Nico repitió sus pasos encontrándose a su vuelta que Sandra seguía de brazos cruzados sobre la cama.

-          Veo que pasas del tema, sí.-bromeó y ella volvió a mirarle de forma asesina por sus gracietas. Él se puso serio, ocultando su aparente risa.- ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta?

-          Vale.-sin mucho ánimo ambos salieron del hotel y anduvieron por las calles de la zona durante un rato.

-          ¿Sabes de algún sitio que venda prensa extranjera?-la chica dudó, pero se imaginó alguno y llevó a Nico allí. Tardaron bastante, lo que amenizó la mañana pues el chico fue viendo nuevos rincones por los que ella le llevaba. Nico miraba un periódico alemán mientras Sandra recorría las revistas más curiosas de Inglaterra. Ponía muecas a cada portada que veía, y sólo con una le dio un vuelco al corazón. Dio un grito sordo y Nico cerró su periódico en el acto.

-          ¡N-nico!-le llamaba, y él fue a ella corriendo como si se estuviese muriendo de un ataque al corazón. El chico la miraba a ella, y luego recorrió todas las revistas buscando el motivo de su nerviosismo, pero de forma superficial no era capaz de ver nada reseñable.

-          ¿Qué te pasa?-seguía mirando las revistas a la vez que echaba miradas rápidas a ella, que seguía igual de asustada con las manos en la boca, tapándosela para no gritar. Nico decidió fijarse mejor en las portadas, y en la esquinita de una lo vio.- Oh-oh.-la cogió con cuidado, como si fuese una bomba, y se puso a leer el titular  de la esquina derecha que tanto había asustado a su chica.- Hamilton se olvida de Scherzinger.-Sandra negó como loca al oírlo de la voz de Nico, como si esperase haberlo entendido mal y que él se lo tradujese de forma diferente. Pero lo que leía era igual en castellano que en inglés. Nico la miraba sin saber si abrirla o no, pero puesto que Sandra no era capaz ni de respirar, optó por hacerlo. Buscó en el índice y fue a la página 27, y allí, ocupando dos hojas, había siete fotos diferentes de Lewis y Yaiza andando por la calle.

-          No puede ser.-Mientras leían el artículo, Sandra fue bajando las manos de su cara hacia el papel, queriendo retenerlo para que las letras dejasen de moverse. Nico la miraba de vez en cuando, buscando el motivo asegurado que provocaba su estado.

-          Bueno.-dijo, llamando la atención de la chica, que acababa de leer.- Al menos salen guapos.-bromeó.

-          Nico, esto es una putada.-seguía esperando más información, ajena a las bromas del chico.- Yaiza se va a morir como sepa que sale en una revista del corazón.

-          Pero…-Sandra era la que ahora miraba a Nico.- Es que no sé por dónde vas.

-          ¿Qué?

-          Que no sé por qué estás así. Quiero decir, que—

-          Joder, Nico, Yai está en las revistas. Y la ponen de novia de Lewis. Cómo crees que se va a sentir ella cuando lo sepa.

-          Pero va por la calle con Lewis, quiero decir, no puede esperar que—

-          ¡Ya lo sé! Pero esta revista la puede ver Seb.-finalmente cayó en la cuenta de lo complicado que se ponía todo ahora mismo.

-          Oh-oh.-repitió, y ella asintió ante la evidencia.- ¿La llamamos y se lo explicamos?

-          No.-volvía a ser la Sandra mosqueada con su amiga.

-          San, si dices que esto la va a afectar deberíamos decírselo—

-          ¡Que se busque la vida! Yo paso.

-          ¿Quieres que se lo diga yo?-le miró como si fuese a gritarle un sí rotundo, pero se paró en seco mientras él reía al darse cuenta del gesto que iba a hacer la chica y que detuvo con tanta prisa.

-          No. En serio. Ya no hay vuelta atrás ¿No? Pues ale.

Cogió la revista y la pagó mientras Nico seguía leyendo un periódico. Salieron de la tienda y fueron a comer a un restaurante bastante escondido que hacía unos nachos con queso que estaban volviendo loco a Nico. Se relamía los dedos una y otra vez y no dudó en pedir una segunda ración. Sin embargo Sandra seguía releyendo ese artículo una y otra vez.

-          Me he comido el plato yo solo…-se quejaba, y ella levantó la mirada por encima de la revista para buscarle.

-          Es que aún no me lo creo…

-          Oye no es para tanto.

-          Nico, nosotras no salimos en revistas. Sí es para tanto.-él volvió a reír.- ¿Por qué te hace tanta gracia todo?

-          Porque tarde o temprano iba a pasar. Me río porque me sorprende que te sorprendas.

-          Llevamos dando vueltas todos juntos por los circuitos más de un mes y medio, y no hemos salido nunca.

-          Pero en esos sitios no hay paparazzi, sino prensa deportiva.

-          Yo he visto muchas fotos de Lewis con Nicole, o de Jenson y Jessica por el Paddock.

-          Sí, pero Lewis ahora supuestamente está soltero -entrecomilló con las manos esa palabra.- por tanto la prensa no le persigue. Ahora lo hará.-señaló la revista que Sandra había dejado abierta por la página de las fotos.

-          Yo no quiero salir en una revista.-dijo finalmente.

-          ¿Y qué harás si salimos? ¿Comprarlas todas para que la gente no las vea?

-          Podrías hacerlo tú, tienes más dinero.-el chico volvió a reír.- Dios, encima es que… ¡Está en Londres! ¡Con Lewis! ¡Y están juntos! ¡Y no me ha dicho nada!

-          Deja de gritar por favor.-reía y le suplicaba entre susurros que dejase de llamar la atención. El segundo plato de nachos con queso llegó y ahora Sandra apenas dejó bocado para Nico.

-          Crees que Seb—

-          Esta revista no se vende en Alemania. O al menos no la he visto yo.

-          Espero que no salgan las fotos en ninguna otra revista. Se va a liar muy parda si Seb las ve.

-          ¿Parda?

-          En serio, no sabes lo que os perdéis los extranjeros. Tenemos el mejor idioma del mundo.-él reía.- No hay traducción para parda, lo siento.

Terminaron de comer y fueron a dar otra vuelta. El chico quiso seguir viendo zonas típicas de la ciudad, y la chica refunfuñaba queriendo llevarle a rincones más ocultos, los cuales él quería dejar para el fin de semana. Le llevó a la Sagrada Familia, y tuvo que hacerse más de veinte fotos en cada ángulo con Nico para que este estuviese feliz. En la primera de las instantáneas, la cara de Sandra dejaba mucho que desear en cuanto a ánimo, pero en la última ya reía debido a la pesadez del chico en seguir capturando los momentos.

Luego fueron a Gracia, y Nico disfrutaba paseando por las calles. Se paró en alguna tienda y la chica decidió esperarle fuera, y se reía por lo inversos que eran respecto a otras parejas que veía por la calle. Llevaba cinco minutos esperando en la puerta de una de las tiendas cuando sacó su móvil y aprovechó para seguir hablando del tema en cuestión que tanto la había preocupado antes. Y aunque dudó mucho en si llamarle o no, no tenía otra opción.

-          ¡Hülk!-el chico reía.

-          ¡Qué pasa, si os dignáis a llamar!-le protestó con ruidos.

-          ¿Cómo estás?

-          Bien ¿Tú? O vosotros…-esperaba que ella le confirmase que estaba con Nico.

-          Aquí estamos. O estoy. Nico está comprando cosas en una tienda y yo espero sentada en un banco.-oyó al chico reír.- ¿Estás en Alemania?

-          Sí, con la familia ¿Por?

-          He de preguntarte algo… Pero prométeme que no te deprimirás.-el chico no hacía ningún ruido.- ¿Hülk?

-          ¿Es Yai?-ella resopló ahora.

-          Sí…-le dio tiempo a asimilar la conversación que se podía venir encima.- ¿Se vende la revista Gossip Star allí? Es británica.

-          No lo sé, no suelo comprar esas cosas.-pese al comentario gracioso que pudiese parecer, Nico permanecía serio temiéndose lo peor debido a la pregunta.- ¿Por?

-          Sale Yai…-él respiró con fuerza y ella lo sintió.- Con Lewis.-pensó que era mejor ser directa.

-          ¿Están en Londres?

-          Sí… Salen dando un paseo por la calle.

-          ¿Y qué pone en la noticia?-tardaba largos periodos de tiempo en hacer cada pregunta, pero Sandra no le presionaba.

-          Em…-esto le costaba incluso más decírselo- Que Lewis está olvidando a Nicole, supuestamente con Yai, claro.

-          Me imagino.-otra vez ese silencio que Sandra no sabía cómo romper.

-          Nico…-le llamó por su nombre.- Lo siento ¿Vale? Pero como amigo que eres suyo necesitaba comentarlo contigo.

-          Tranquila.

-          Necesito que me digas si en Alemania se vende. Que lo averigües y me lo cuentes.

-          ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-          Seb no puede verla…

-          ¿Y qué pretendes que haga si resulta que se vende?-estaba claramente molesto por la llamada de Sandra.

-          Nada… Sólo decírmelo.

-          Existe Internet.

-          ¿Qué?-no entendió esa respuesta.

-          Que puedes buscar en Internet si en Alemania se vende esa revista.-el darse cuenta de que el chico estaba mosqueado no la animaba a seguir hablando, pues no sabía cómo disculparse por haberle llamado, ya que seguía viendo necesario el comentarlo con él.- Sigo existiendo cuando Yai duerme ¿Sabes?-otro comentario que no entendió.

-          ¿Por qué me dices eso?

-          Porque parece que sólo existo para hablar de Yai.-ella se levantó del banco como si así pudiese enfrentarse a él mejor.

-          Mira, lo siento ¿Eh? No quería molestarte. Siento que no seas capaz siquiera de querer colaborar en los problemas de tu amiga.-recalcó esa última palabra y colgó el teléfono. Y se dejó caer en su asiento otra vez justo cuando Nico aparecía por la puerta cargado de dos bolsas.

-          ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

-          He hablado con Hülk-él alzó las cejas.

-          No le habrás dicho que—

-          Claro, para eso le he llamado.-Nico esperaba que fuese una broma, pero Sandra no le decía nada más.

-          Se ha cabreado.

-          Sí.

-          Normal.-Se sentaba a su lado y la chica le miró con rabia.- Sandra, cómo se te ocurre.-negaba.

-          Em… También es su amigo, le he llamado para ver si en Alemania se vendía esa revista.

-          ¿Por qué no lo has mirado en Internet?-puso los ojos en blanco y pensó en que no sólo coincidían en el nombre los dos chicos.

-          Vale, vale, pues nada.-se cruzó de brazos, dándose por vencida en su teoría.

-          Sandra, no te pongas así.-él seguía mostrándose tan amable como siempre.- Pero es que es normal que se haya enfadado. No le llamamos nunca y le llamas para decirle que Yai y Lewis—

-          ¡Ya lo sé! ¿Vale? Dejemos el tema.-el móvil de Sandra vibró y ella comprobó que era el Nico en cuestión el que la escribía. Miró al de su lado y ambos abrieron la pantalla.- Mierda.-el chico les confirmaba que en Alemania sí se vendía esa revista.- No puede ser, joder.

-          Será en tiendas especializadas, como en la que hemos estado, no te preocupes. No veo a Seb comprándolas.-ella negaba con la cabeza.- De todas formas, si Yai está con Lewis, le debe importar ya poco Seb ¿No?-Sandra le miró con los ojos achinados, y pensó en si de verdad Nico pensaba así.

-          ¿Es broma, verdad?-él se daba cuenta de la estupidez de argumento que había usado, y asintió pidiéndole perdón a la chica. Obviamente a Yaiza le seguía importando Seb, y ni siquiera necesitaban hablar con ella para saberlo.

-          La opción de llamarla sigue sin—

-          No la voy a llamar.-repitió. Se levantó de la silla y animó al chico a seguirla. Dejaron el tema aparcado durante el resto del día y recorrieron lo que quedaba de Gracia hasta que el chico quiso volver al hotel para cenar. Ella parecía una madre llevando a su hijo de viaje, y protestaba todo el rato mientras él se reía de sus protestas, provocando que ella finalmente le imitase con las carcajadas. Llegaron al hotel y subieron a la habitación y después de dos horas viendo a Nico sacar y meter ropa en el armario, ambos bajaron a cenar.

-          ¿Y si vamos a la playa? A donde el otro día.

-          ¿Ahora?

-          Sí, a pasear.

-          Si quieres…

-          Si tú no quieres no ¿Eh?

-          No, no, sí, si lo digo porque…-hizo una mueca de asco.- Es que el agua no mola nada.

-          Pero no nos vamos a meter.

-          Ya, pero da bastante asquete.-él reía de nuevo ante sus expresiones.

-          Si lo prefieres vamos a otro lado.

-          No, no, a la playa.-ahora era él el que protestaba y ella la que reía. Subieron después de la cena al cuarto y volvieron a cambiarse por enésima vez, esta vez para ir a dar un paseo por la playa. Cogieron un autobús tras exigencia del chico, que quería ir viendo la ciudad por los cristales, y Sandra hizo de todo para aguantar el trayecto sin poner verde al servicio de autobuses en el que iban subidos. Él aprovechó para hacerse más fotos con ella, y esta vez la chica estropeaba todas posando con caras raras que provocaban que el chico riese y perdiese la fe en continuar con la cámara.

Llegaron al paseo marítimo y Nico cogió a Sandra por la cintura y la pegó a él. Anduvieron por el mismo a paso lento, pues no tenían ninguna prisa, y ambos agradecieron haberse puesto una chaqueta, pues refrescaba bastante. Caminaron y caminaron y sólo echaron el freno cuando a Nico se le antojó comprar un helado. “Para acompañar el frío”, decía, y ella accedió entre risas. Fueron a un puesto, y mientras ella compró un Magnum de chocolate blanco, el chico se pidió un Calipo de Limón, provocando en ella una risa incontrolable que él no entendió. Y se di cuenta que sería buena idea escribir a su amiga para comentarle la broma, ya que sólo ella lo entendería, pero se volvió a cabrear al recordarla.

Deshicieron el camino andado aún con más calma, en parte provocado por la forma en la que degustaban los helados. Pese al frío de los mismos y el viento que corría, ambos se sentían completamente aclimatados. El chico la rodeó con el brazo por el hombro y la acercó a ella, y así fueron andando hasta que el chico quiso ir a sentarse a la arena, detrás de un muro que separaba el paseo de la playa.

Se sentaron a malas, pues pese a que ambos querían descansar, la idea de mancharse no les hacía mucha gracia. Se dejaron finalmente caer sobre la arena y allí se acomodaron. El chico volvió a rodearla con su brazo y se pusieron a mirar al mar.

-          Qué bonito…-dijo él.

-          Hombre, hay mejores vistas.-la nueva protesta de la chica provocó otra nueva risa en él, que se llevaba una mano a los ojos para apretarlos.- Perdón.

-          ¿Por?-seguía riendo.

-          Por quejarme tanto de todo…-se acababa de dar cuenta del día de protestas que llevaba. Él reía, y decidió dejar de hacerlo para darle un beso en la mejilla a la chica.

-          A mí me gusta que te quejes.

-          ¿Sí? Porque no es normal.-volvía a reír.

-          ¿Ves? Me encanta.-ahora la besó en los labios y ella volvió a sentir el frío del que antes estaba evadida. Se acurrucó un poco más en su pecho mientras seguía recibiendo el beso, y sin saber por qué, le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que les hiciesen fotos a ellos para publicarlas en una revista. Paró de besarle y le miró con miedo, y él no entendía nada.- ¿Qué pasa?-la chica negó, y después de mirarle varias veces más, volvió a llevar sus labios a los suyos, pensando que mucho tendrían que hacer los paparazzi para que ella quisiese dejar de besarle.


	37. Doble cara

Estaba sentado en el sofá intentando entender lo que tenía en las manos, y pese a que una parte de él le decía que era de los pocos que podía comprenderlo, la otra le torturaba con la imagen.

Tenía la revista en la mano. Una de ellas. La otra estaba sobre la mesita del salón abierta por las mismas páginas que recogían las mismas imágenes que no quería mirar pero que no podía dejar de observar. Le temblaba una mano, y pese a ello se empeñaba en mostrarse sereno ante la nada, pues estaba completamente sólo en aquel cuarto. Sólo al rato Kimi hizo acto de presencia, y para desgracia del chico, no lo hacía de forma normal.

-          ¿Dónde vas?-le preguntó al verle con una maleta. Kimi decidió darle una explicación.

-          No me apetece quedarme.-intentó ser amable, aunque el tono que empleó dejaba que desear.

-          ¿Te vas?-Sebastian decidió agachar la revista para mirarle, y el gesto llamó la atención de Kimi, que miró las hojas antes de que Sebastian cerrase de nuevo la revista.

-          ¿Qué miras?-Sebastian negó, y se llevó las manos a los ojos para hacer como que se despertaba. Kimi cogió una de las revistas y la miró por donde estaban dobladas, y vio las fotos de Lewis y Yaiza paseando por Londres.- Vaya, qué rápidos.

-          ¿Ellos o los fotógrafos?-seguía restregándose los ojos con las palmas de sus manos.

-          Los segundos, ellos son libres de hacer lo que les dé la gana.-soltaba un golpe bajo al chico que estaba en el sofá, que dejaba de masajear sus ojos para mirarle exigiéndole una explicación por esa frase.- ¿Te importa si me la quedo?-no iba a esperar una respuesta, y se fue hacia su maleta de nuevo con una de las revistas, y Sebastian decidió siquiera contestarle, pero volvió a mirarle cuando este se giró a él desde la puerta.- ¿Qué haces leyendo revistas del corazón?

-          No son mías.-se excusaba, pero Kimi no le creía.- Son de Lourdes.-el chico puso cara rara.

-          ¿Quién es Lourdes?

-          ¿Has venido aquí mil veces y no sabes cómo se llama la asistenta?

-          No suelo hablar con ella.

-          Pues Lourdes es ella. Y son suyas.-Kimi seguía parado en la puerta.- No suelo leerlas, pero no estoy acostumbrado a ver la cara de… Ella, en las portadas.- Kimi quería gritarle a su amigo, y sobre todo preguntarle sobre Hanna. No podía entender cómo unas horas atrás hacía como que no recordaba a Yaiza y ahora volvía a estar deprimido por ella. Se sentía plenamente orgulloso de estar allí de pie con su maleta dispuesto a irse de esa casa, no sin antes volver a provocar a su amigo, el cual le desquiciaba cada día más.

-          Sale guapa ¿Eh?-Sebastian volvió a mirarle con furia, pero Kimi ni se inmutaba.- No sé qué le habrá pasado pero le ha cambiado el gesto y todo.-guardó la revista en su maleta, mientras Sebastian controlaba sus ganas de levantarse a pegarle un puñetazo.- En fin, que me voy.

-          No me has dicho a dónde.

-          Lo siento cariño pero no me da la gana decírtelo.-burló ante la situación y Sebastian negó con la cabeza pasando por completo de su amigo. Le oyó salir por la puerta y volvió a coger la revista que había cerrado. La abrió por donde la doblez estaba echada y volvió a observar las fotos de Yaiza y Lewis. Le dolía darle la razón a Kimi, pero veía a Yaiza más guapa de lo normal. En una de las fotos sonreía al lado de Lewis, y esa decidió que era la que más odiaba de todas esas imágenes.

-          ¿Hola?-Hanna le saludaba desde la puerta, con los ojos aún medio cerrados.

-          H-hola.-no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ella. Era como si se hubiese olvidado de lo que había pasado esa noche. Cogió la revista y la tiró al sofá de en frente para ignorar sus fotografías mientras se levantaba a saludar al a chica. Ambos se quedaron el uno frente al otro, y si bien ella sonreía con naturalidad, él lo hacía de manera forzada.- ¿Has dormido bien?

-          Bueno…-se encogió de hombros.- No he tenido mucho tiempo para dormir.-él asintió sintiéndose culpable.

-          ¿Qué hora es?

-          Las once.-explicó ella. Sebastian se asombró. Sabía que se había levantado a eso de las ocho y media, y no se explicaba cómo podía haber estado tanto tiempo observando las mismas hojas de una revista.- ¿Estás bien?

-          ¿Eh?-sintió que ella hablaba, pero no la había escuchado.

-          Que si estás bien.

-          Sí, sí. Un poco cansado.-se estiró y se dio la vuelta para sentarse de nuevo en el sofá, y ella fue con él. Hanna se colocó sobre el mismo con las dos piernas sobre el asiento, pegada al respaldo. Miraba a Sebastian, que estaba encogido hacia delante, con las piernas separadas, mirando de reojo a la revista que tenía en frente y que Hanna no sabía ni que existía.

-          Me da que bien no estás.-insistía, y él giró el rostro hacia ella, y sonrió dándole las gracias por preocuparse. La chica se acomodó un poco más y se quedó a su lado.

-          No he dormido bien.-puso de excusa.- Supongo que porque tampoco he tenido mucho tiempo.-reía ella ante el comentario, el mismo que había dicho ella segundos atrás.

-          Si quieres me voy y así descansas.-se fue a levantar, pero él la paró poniendo su mano en su rodilla, impidiéndola levantarse.

-          Para eso está la noche, ya descansaré luego.-la chica aceptó y se quedó sentada a su lado, mirándole, pero Sebastian estaba perdido en el suelo que pisaban sus pies.

-          Tenías piscina ¿Verdad?

-          Sí.-la miró.- Pero hace frío ¿No crees?-reía, y ella negaba.

-          No hace tanto.-se levantó.- ¿Puedo?

-          Si te crees capaz…adelante.-la invitó, y la chica salió por la puerta. Sebastian se quedó de nuevo solo, algo que quería evitar a toda costa, y se acordó del odio que sentía por Kimi en ese momento por haberse ido. Volvió a mirar la revista, y pese que la distancia y el hecho de que estuviese cerrada le impedían ver las imágenes, era como si fuesen un holograma en movimiento sobre el papel. Les ponía voces y les creaba diálogos inexistentes con tal de empeorar la idea que tenía creada de la situación. Decidió volver a restregar sus ojos con sus manos y se levantó a por la revista. Subió a su cuarto y la guardó en un cajón al lado de la cama, y se giró a la misma y comprobó lo destrozada que estaba. Volvió a recordar lo que había pasado esa noche, y no sabía qué sentir respecto a ello.

Salió del cuarto sin tocar nada y fue hacia la piscina. Se paró justo a medio camino, y observó a Hanna apoyada en el bordillo con los brazos y la cabeza sobre ellos. Descansando, y Sebastian se reía al comprobar que el frío que hacía le impedía a él siquiera estar allí parado. Se acercó un poco a ella y se sentó en una de las hamacas cercanas al agua, y sólo el ruido de esta al recibir el peso de Sebastian llamó la atención de la chica.

-          ¿No te bañas?-le ofreció. Él negó rápido.

-          Hace demasiado frío.

-          Exagerado.-reía ella, él sonreía de manera nerviosa. La chica se sumergió en el agua sujetando el bordillo y volvió a salir, y mostraba una sensación de placer que lejos de seguir aumentando el debate sobre el frío mañanero que tenía Sebastian, le provocaba al chico una ligera excitación que no comprendía de dónde venía. La chica se impulsó de sus manos para salir del bordillo y él mantuvo su mirada fija en la zona donde ella estaba, incluso cuando Hanna se dejaba caer en la hamaca justo a su lado rodeada con una toalla. Era su forma de controlarse.- ¿A dónde ha ido Kimi?

-          No lo sé.-agradeció el cambio de tema.

-          Vaya.-la chica chorreaba, y pese a que hacía hasta viento, se mantenía completamente estable. Los ojos de Sebastian la buscaban, y decidió ayudarles a encontrarla. La vio tan guapa que se arrepintió de haber colaborado con ellos, y por ello decidió girar un poco su mirada hacia otro lado al notar que se ponía rojo. Ella se dio cuenta y sonrió, tapándose un poco más con la toalla.

-          Eres valiente.-la dijo, y ella rió.

-          Me gusta nadar.

-          ¿Y congelarte?-la chica volvió a reír, pero ahora negaba.

-          Ya te he dicho que no tengo frío, mira.-las hamacas estaban tan cerca que Sebastian sentía el frío que ella negaba tener. La chica posó su mano húmeda en el cuello del chico, pretendiendo transmitirle su cálida temperatura, pero él se estremeció y sintió algo muy opuesto. La chica retiró la mano temblorosa al ver el gesto del chico, y sonrió de forma tímida.- Perdón.-Él la miraba, rendido ante su intención de no hacerlo. La fue a decir que no pasaba nada, pero su rendición se generalizó y se dejó llevar por su boca, que se pegaba a la de ella, y ahora sí sentía ese calor que ella aseguraba tener. La chica recibió el beso con emoción y llevó sus manos al cuello del chico, provocando que su toalla cayese hacia atrás. Sebastian decidió tumbarla y acompañarla, y posó su mano en su cintura para colocarla como quiso. La siguió besando, y ella recorrió su pelo con sus manos mientras saboreaba sus labios. No fue un beso muy largo, pero a ellos les pareció eterno. La chica empezó a reír tímidamente.

-          ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó sonrojado.

-          Ahora sí tengo frío.-rieron juntos y el chico se separó de ella, que rápidamente se cubría de nuevo con la toalla. Se levantó y la cedió la mano para acompañarle, y ambos entraron a la casa. La chica subió al cuarto y él fue tras sus pasos. Hanna protestaba porque no tenía más ropa que aquel vestido que había usado para ir de fiesta, y Sebastian la ofrecía una camiseta para cuando saliese de la ducha. Ella se metió al baño y mientras preparaba todo hablaba con él desde el otro lado. El chico se sentó sobre la mesilla de noche de al lado de la cama, y desde ahí la escuchaba y reía con ella. Tenía la mirada fijada en el suelo, como si necesitase dedicarla a un sitio para poder escuchar bien su voz. Hanna le proponía comer juntos, y él aceptaba entendiendo después de dar la respuesta la pregunta en cuestión. Y como si hubiese sido una voz llamándole, se dio cuenta de dónde estaba sentado. Miró hacia un lado, bajo él, y recordó que había guardado ahí la revista con las fotos. Hanna seguía hablando y por suerte para él no le hacía ninguna pregunta. Llevó la mano hacia la madera en donde estaba sentado, y cogió el manillar que abría el cajón donde guardaba el suplemento. Fue a tirar de él, pero volvió a escuchar a Hanna, que acababa de abrir el grifo de la ducha. Le preguntaba sobre cómo funcionaba, y Sebastian permaneció parado mirando el cajón que estaba dispuesto a abrir. Alzó la mirada, mirando la puerta del baño, y soltó el manillar. Se levantó, y como si hubiese enterrado algo que le torturaba, fue hacia el baño cerrando la puerta tras él con el pestillo.

Mientras, por el aire de Alemania volaba un avión rumbo a Suiza. Kimi ojeaba la revista donde Yaiza y Lewis eran protagonistas y leía de pe a pa todo el texto que acompañaba las fotografías. De vez en cuando soltaba pequeñas risas, en parte provocadas por la nula veracidad del texto, y en otras ocasiones por las imágenes en sí. No terminaba de creerse que ambos formaban parte de la revista, y decidió cerrarla para no pensar en ello.

Algo le decía que no debía haberse ido de la casa de Sebastian, pero aprovechaba los últimos compromisos que le había organizado Ferrari para alejarse de las tonterías, como él consideraba, que su amigo estaba llevando a cabo. Observaba la revista que estaba justo en el asiento de al lado, y pensó en si sería buena idea avisar a Yaiza tanto de su existencia como del hecho de que Sebastian lo sabía. Sin embargo esperó a que pasasen los días, hasta el lunes exactamente, para recibir él mismo la llamada.

Y es que pese a que le había dicho que sería él el encargado en telefonearla, Yaiza tenía motivos de sobra en Londres para querer hacerlo.

-          ¿Y sólo voy yo?-le preguntaba a Samantha al otro lado del teléfono.

-          Tú y Eric, uno de los cámaras franceses.-Yaiza dejaba los ojos en blanco.

-          ¿No puede venir Sandra?

-          Sólo podemos llevar a dos personas. Será una… Actividad remunerada.-eso le sonó mejor a la chica.

-          ¿Y cuándo se supone que tengo que ir?

-          El miércoles por la mañana. Luego te mandamos un email para explicarte todo, y los datos del vuelo etcétera.

-          Vale…-fue a despedirse.- Adiós.

-          Y gracias, Yaiza, siento estropear tus últimos días de vacaciones.

-          Tranquila.-no iba a protestar. Colgó el teléfono y rápidamente llamó a Kimi, que no se sorprendía en nada al ver su nombre en la pantalla.

-          Estabas tardando.-la saludó.

-          No me hace gracia.

-          Ya, bueno, a mí tampoco.

-          ¿Qué pinto yo allí?

-          ¿Y yo?

-          Tú eres piloto.

-          Pero sólo vamos los pringaos de siempre.-pausaron.- ¿Tú cuándo vas?

-          Miércoles por la mañana he de estar allí…

-          Yo por la tarde.

-          ¿Podré ir a verte o me evitarás?

-          No, no, te suplico que vengas a verme, no creo que aguante allí mucho tiempo.-la chica reía.

-          No me apetece nada asistir a un evento por algo así.

-          Te entiendo…

-          Pone los pelos de punta.

-          Créeme, te entiendo.-repetía, por si la chica no se daba cuenta.

-          Luego nos miráis mal cuando nos preocupamos de que os pase algo en la pista.

-          Mi coche no es como el de Senna, Yai. Podría serlo por lo malo que es, pero vamos.-ella rió y se sintió más liberada.- Entonces te veo el miércoles.

-          Allí estaré.

-          Pues hasta entonces.-y no la dejó despedirse.

Yaiza dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa justo cuando Lewis entraba por la puerta, arqueando las cejas al verla con esa cara de desilusión.

-          ¿Qué ha pasado?

-          He de irme el miércoles… Bueno, el martes por la noche, supongo.-él hizo una mueca.

-          ¿Por?

-          Me mandan a Ímola, al acto por Senna.

-          Ouch…-se mostró lastimado.- Vaya papelón.

-          Lo sé. Y pretenderán que esté concentrada.-él rió un poco y fue a ella. La abrazó por la espalda para animarla.

-          ¿Quién irá?

-          Kimi, y con eso me basta y me sobra.-el chico rió de nuevo. Y se separó de ella tras hacerle la carantoña que quería. Justo en ese momento sonó el móvil de la chica, con un aviso de un correo, y lo abrió y se puso a leerlo mientras Lewis volvía a la habitación en la que estaban antes tras ir a la cocina a por una manzana. Le daba un mordisco mientras ella volvía a poner cara de disgusto.

-          ¿ _Fe fafa_?-preguntó y ella elevó el labio superior mientras arqueaba las cejas sin entenderle. El chico tragó.- Que qué pasa.

-          Que he de ir vestida de forma especial.

-          Tú siempre vas de forma especial.-el comentario fue tan cursi que incluso él empezó a negar ante la risa de ella.- Vale, vale, déjalo. ¿Cómo has de ir?

-          Vestido negro, zapatos y el pelo recogido. En serio ¿Es necesario?

-          No, pero no te queda otra.

-          No tengo vestidos negros. Al menos no para este tipo de eventos.

-          Si quieres vamos a comprar. Sé de tiendas en las que pod—

-          Tus tiendas se salen de mi presupuesto, Lewis.-rieron.

-          Bueno, pues vamos a alguna que tú quieras.

-          ¿Me llevas a TOPSHOP?-él hizo una mueca.

-          No sé dónde está.

-          Hay una en la calle Oxford.-resopló él.

-          ¿No hay un sitio con menos gente?-ella rió.

-          Va, venga, voy yo, no te preocupes.- Se abrazó a él y le dio un beso, y Lewis no le reprochó la idea en ningún momento.

La chica salió después de comer hacia Oxford, y allí entró en la tienda en busca de un vestido negro adecuado para el evento. Le costó dar con uno que tuviese su talla, y encima las miradas sospechosas de algunas personas la ponían nerviosa. Se miraba de arriba abajo como si intentase cuestionarse si su estilo iba acorde con el de las chicas que compraban en esa tienda. Se veía demasiado acorde, y decidió ignorar a todo el mundo.

Se compró dos vestidos, y luego fue a la sección de zapatos en busca de unos tacones negros que fuesen tan cómodos como perfectos para el acto. Se compró unos que eran mate, como su vestido, y los quiso complementar con algún bolso y accesorios. Se sentía mal teniendo en cuenta que se preparaba para un acto como era el aniversario de la muerte de Ayrton Senna, pero intentaba pensar que era cosa de trabajo. Cogió un bolso negro bastante pequeño, en el que apenas entraría su móvil, y luego un collar rojo. Salió a la calle de nuevo y pese a que tenía todo lo necesario, no iba a desaprovechar la tarde de compras que se podía poner por delante. Recorrió la calle y entró en todas las tiendas, y dos horas y media después mandaba un mensaje a Lewis para que fuese a por ella a ayudarla. Le esperó en la calle de New Bond y el chico apareció bajando de su coche mientras invitaba a su chofer a seguir dando vueltas.

-          Bien.-asentía riendo, y ella se ponía roja.- Me parece que en esas…-contaba.- Nueve bolsas, tendrás un vestido negro.

-          Tengo tres…-el chico reía y fue a ella negando a darle un beso, y pese a que quería rodearle para recibirlo, apenas pudo hacerlo con las bolsas.- Las podías haber metido en el coche.

-          No sabía que habías comprado todo Oxford, perdóname.-ella negó con una mueca juguetona y se giró recorriendo la calle.- ¿A dónde vas ahora?

-          A la última tienda.

-          ¿Qué narices necesitas ahora?-reía, y cuando llegaron a la entrada el chico no hizo ascos a la idea.- Oh.

-          ¿Me ayudarás?

-          ¿Qué tipo de ayuda necesitas?-se relamía el labio mirando la tienda, y ella le imitaba.

-          No suelo comprar en Victoria’s Secret, así que prefiero que me recomiendes tú.

-          Yo es que ya sabes que te prefiero sin ropa.-ella rió mientras entraban por la puerta.

-          Pero la mayor parte del día voy con ella, y sé que te divierte quitármela, así que espero que me ayudes a elegir qué tipo de lencería quieres quitarme.

-          Blanca.-fue claro y ella paró en seco.

-          ¿En serio? ¿No roja? ¿O negra?

-          ¿Por qué iba a ser roja o negra?-ella se encogió de hombros.

-          A todo el mundo le gusta la lencería en ese color.

-          A mí me gusta blanca.-repitió, y ella le hizo un saludo militar aceptando el reto. Y pese a que el color parecía claro, el chico tuvo problemas para decidirse entre tantos conjuntos.- ¿Cuántos puedo elegir?

-          ¿Hola? Máximo tres, no soy rica.

-          Yo sí. Así que coge un carro que lo voy a llenar.-la chica se empezó a reír y se tapó la boca con la mano para no llamar todavía más la atención por ir acompañada de quien iba. Amablemente, una chica se acercó a ellos para cogerles las bolsas y guardarlas en la caja, y ellos aceptaron y recorrieron más a sus anchas las plantas.- Este me gusta.-señaló un sujetador de encaje negro.

-          Es negro.

-          Pero me gusta.-se lo tiró a la chica, y esta lo cogió en el aire riendo.

-          Te hace más ilusión a ti que a mí.

-          No te haces una idea.-reía mientras seguía buscando más. Se había aprendido la talla que tenía que buscar, y llegaron al probador prácticamente con una prenda de cada modelo de la tienda, o al menos de la sección que él denominó más provocativa.

-          ¿Podemos ir arriba?

-          ¿Qué hay?

-          Nada, probadores, pero son diferentes a estos.-señalaba los cuartitos.- Allí hay sofás y te puedes sentar a esperar, y hay chicas ayudando por si tengo dudas.

-          Como quieras.-la acompañó y una de las chicas la abrió la puerta de uno de los grandes cuartos para probarse los cientos de conjuntos que portaba. Por motivos que no sabía, la mujer salió de la zona para ir a la planta baja, y se quedó sólo en ese amplio salón lleno de sofás y rodeado de puertas blancas.- Em, Yai.-llamó a la puerta.

-          Dime.

-          Se ha ido la chica.

-          ¿Y?-se terminaba de poner el cuarto conjunto, que era de color lejía con encaje.

-          Que si quieres te ayudo yo.-decía con voz cómica, y la chica sin saber por qué se tapó el pecho, que ya estaba cubierto de por sí, avergonzada. Se puso roja y dudó en si abrir al chico. Pero lo hizo y le dejó pasar, aunque a poco más se da la vuelta.- Jo-der.

-          ¿Y bien?

-          ¿Y bien? Este te le llevas.-se dejó caer en el sofá que tenía el propio cuartito, que era para tres personas pero en el que Lewis entraba de milagro debido al gran conglomerado de ropa que tenía.- Venga, siguiente.

-          ¿Qué? No me voy a cambiar delante de ti.-él chico adelantó su cabeza hacia delante pidiendo explicaciones.

-          ¿Es broma?

-          No.-se tapaba con las manos y él reía.

-          Te he visto mil veces.

-          Pero no así. Ahora no estamos haciendo nada.-él negó y buscó algo blanco de entre toda la ropa de allí.

-          Ponte este.

-          Lewis—el chico se levantó mandándola callar, y se puso frente a ella.

-          Ponte, este, ahora.-ella sonreía sonrojada y pese a que se moría de vergüenza, las ganas de cumplir sus deseos eran más poderosas. Le dio la espalda, mirando a una de las paredes sin espejo, y se quitó el sujetador para ponerse el otro. El chico miraba al reflejo del cristal, viendo su perfil, relamiéndose con pasión. Se dio la vuelta a él.

-          ¿Y bien?-estaba colorada, y él la devoraba con la mirada.

-          Aún no está el conjunto completo.-le dio el fino tanga, del cual dudaba si compraría pues odiaba esa prenda de ropa. Ella se mostraba reacia a ponérselo, pero seguía sonriendo con las mejillas sonrojadas, así que Lewis decidió ayudarla. Tiró de la braga de encaje color lejía que llevaba hacia abajo, acompañado el movimiento de sus manos con el de su cuerpo, que bajaba con ellas. La chica se estremeció aún más. Una vez la prenda llegó a sus tobillos, el chico cogió el izquierdo de la chica para alzar su pierna y separarla de la tela, y a continuación repitió el paso introduciendo el tanga blanco de encaje por los pies de la chica, y empezó a subirlo mientras él se iba irguiendo con ello. Pero se quedó de rodillas frente a ella, y la observó desde el suelo. Ella llevo las manos a su espalda, y entrelazó sus manos ahí. Estaba completamente colorada, y empezaba a sentir un poco de incomodidad al ver a Lewis observándola. El chico sonrió y lejos de querer transmitirla la picardía de antes, mostró admiración ante lo que veía.- Eres perfecta.

-          Ya.-ironizó ella, que recorría ahora su brazo en la espalda con su mano. El chico la besó el vientre con ternura y volvió a subir a ella.

-          Lo eres.-y ahora la besó en los labios, y acercó sus manos hacia delante y las posó en su cuello. La chica volvía a sentirse a gusto y decidió complacer al chico con la continuación de ese beso. Él la fue desplazando hacia el sofá, aún a rebosar de prendas, y la tumbó en el pequeño hueco, y él se quedó de rodillas. Empezó a besar todo su cuerpo en línea recta, empezando por sus labios y acabando por su empeine. La chica se estiraba como podía y curvaba su espalda para permitir que el placer poseyese cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Él sólo la besaba, por cada lado que veía y que sentía como perfecto, y ella agradecía cada gesto que la hacía sentirse la chica más segura del planeta. Sin darse cuenta, volvía a tener al chico frente a ella, besando sus labios con tanta ternura que se ponía más nerviosa de lo normal.- Aunque sigo diciendo que estás mejor sin ropa.-ella sonrió y le besó, y pese a que se moría de ganas de sucumbir ante él, decidieron seguir su tarea de elegir ropa.

Salieron de la tienda con cuatro bolsas grandes de Victoria’s Secret, y ella agradeció más que nunca la puntualidad del chófer. Salió corriendo al coche y guardó todas las bolsas en el maletero, y Lewis hizo lo mismo con las otras tantas que llevaba la chica de antes. Llegaron a casa y Lewis tuvo que buscar una maleta para darle a Yaiza y que pudiese guardar toda la ropa que había comprado nueva, pues aunque había viajado con la suya casi vacía, los seis pares de zapatos que había comprado no había forma de meterlos.

Unos países más allá, otras dos personas también daban vuelta por una calle llena de tiendas. Sebastian se reía cada vez que Hanna le suplicaba entrar en una nueva, asegurando que en esa sí que estaría aquella falda que tantas ganas tenías de comprar. Él cedía y entraba con ella a cada local que pedía.

Después de que la chica encontrase la prenda, ambos fueron a un pequeño centro comercial. Hanna insistió en tomar algo en una cafetería, y ambos se sentaron en una de las mesas.

-          ¿Cuántas faldas has comprado que son la denominada falda perfecta?-ella reía.

-          Sólo cuatro. Pero lo son, todas.

-          Te creo, te creo. No me queda otra al menos.-rieron y ella le cogió de las manos.

-          Gracias por acompañarme.-la mesa era tan pequeña que estaban prácticamente juntos. Ella no dudó en darle un beso, y él lo recibió encantado.- Gracias por todo, en realidad.

-          ¿Qué se supone que he hecho para merecer esto?-reían de nuevo.

-          No lo sé.-buscaba cómo explicarse.- Dejarme que me quedase contigo estos días, llevarme a todos esos sitios, ha sido genial.

-          Me alegro de que te haya gustado.-ahora él la besaba a ella.

-          Me ha gustado más la compañía que lo demás, si he de ser sincera.-continuaron el beso.

El café se enfrió debido a la pasividad con la que los chicos se comportaban. Él aún intentaba entender cómo se podía sentir tan a gusto con ella. No lo conseguía, pero la verdad es que la tranquilidad que reinaba en su cuerpo le hacía no querer desprenderse de ella. Recordaba lo hecho con Hanna durante esos últimos días. Era martes, y recordaba el fin de semana como si hubiese sido un propio grupo de siete, los cuales había disfrutado como un niño.

-          ¿Seguimos mirando?-ofreció ella de forma tontorrona, y él negó viendo que no tenía remedio el asunto. Se levantaron de la mesa en la cafetería y fueron a una que estaba justo al lado, que vendía desde revistas hasta alimentos. La chica entró y empezó a buscar una revista de moda que quería comprar. El chico se fue a la sección de motor y allí se entretuvo un rato. Al rato, Hanna volvía a él con nervios y colorada.

-          ¿Qué te pasa?-no sabía cómo decírselo, y el hecho de que era obvio que guardaba algo tras su espalda la delataba rápidamente.- ¿Qué llevas ahí?-reía, pues no entendía nada. Consiguió quitarle la revista a la chica, y en la parte superior de la portada se vio a sí mismo con Hanna, abrazados a la salida de un restaurante. Imagen capturada el último sábado. Tragó saliva y ella se puso a mirar a su alrededor. Cambió el rumbo de su mirada sin siquiera leer el titular o indagar más en el reportaje. Sentía que sudaba, y que sus piernas temblaban.

-          ¡Es una locura!-Hanna estaba alterada, y mientras que Sebastian seguía mirando a un punto muerto, ella andaba en su metro cuadrado nerviosa.- ¡¿No tienen otra cosa que hacer?! ¡Encima en esta revista!-captó la atención de Sebastian, que seguía sin reaccionar a nada. Miró a la chica y luego a la revista, y comprobó que no era la misma que tenía guardada en casa, pero que aun así reconocía el logo de la misma, y eso no le daba buena espina. Cogió aire y lo soltó entre temblores. La chica seguía mostrándose cabreada ante todo, sin comprender lo que suponía para el chico aparecer en ese medio justo en ese momento.- ¡No es justo que puedan hacer esto! ¡Yo no quiero salir en las revistas!

-          Tengo que…-señalaba hacia su espalda, a la lejanía, aún fijado en el punto muerto al que se había dirigido tras comprobar el nombre de la revista. No podía decir más palabras, y Hanna le miraba con una mezcla del odio que ella misma sentía hacia la situación y de preocupación hacia el chico.

-          Seb…-le dijo en un tono de voz dulce, intentando cambiar el mostrado anteriormente para calmarle.- Seb.-le movía, pero el chico no quitaba la mirada del suelo.

No podía estar pasando. Se llevó la mano al pelo y lo echó hacia atrás, y estaba seguro que por el sudor que sentía recorrer su cuerpo su cabello habría quedado fijado en esa posición, pero volvía a su puesto inicial. Miró hacia otro lado, y cambiaba la mirada cada dos por tres mientras Hanna seguía intentando preguntarle que por qué estaba así. La chica buscaba la razón aparente por la que el chico estaba a punto de marearse. Él empezó a andar, rápido, y ella le siguió después de soltarle unas monedas al dependiente de la tienda y cogiéndose la revista con ella. Sebastian andaba muy rápido, y ella corría tras él, llamándole lo más bajito que podía para que nadie les mirase, pero era imposible.

Salió a la calle y se paró en seco. Se apoyó sobre sus rodillas para coger aire y ella llegó a su lado. Seguía preguntándole, pero él seguía callado. No la escuchaba. Negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez cuestionándose cómo podía estar pasando todo aquello. Volvió a mirar la revista, quitándosela a Hanna de las manos en un gesto seco, como si desease que la imagen de esta hubiese desaparecido al rato. Pero seguía ahí, y volvía a negar con la cabeza. Volvió a salir corriendo hacia un taxi, y Hanna se desesperaba tras él intentando detenerle. Ya le gritaba, pero el chico seguía sin mirarla pese a que toda la calle fijaba sus ojos en él. Subió al taxi y le dio la dirección de su casa, y Hanna entró tras él sin dejar de mirarle.

Cesó en los gritos, y apenas desvió la mirada en todo el trayecto. Si bien Sebastian tenía la cabeza echada hacia delante, tapada por sus propias manos, ella estaba de lado llamándole con los ojos, pidiendo una explicación a todo lo que estaba pasado. ¿Tan grave era para él aparecer en una revista? Porque para Hanna mayor problema tenía ella, que era un personaje anónimo de cara al público. ¿O era precisamente porque aparecía con ella? Negaba con la cabeza respondiéndose con súplicas a sí misma, pero el chico no levantó la cabeza hasta que sintió al coche parado en casa.

Abrió la puerta y salió corriendo hacia su hogar, y Hanna le miraba desde la puerta del taxi, con la revista en la mano. Había decidido no correr tras él viendo el nulo resultado que obtenía de ello. Él corría y ni siquiera saludaba a la gente de la casa que le daba la bienvenida. Corrió escaleras arriba y entró por su cuarto. Se quedó plantado mirando la mesilla de noche a la que había conseguido ignorar esos últimos días. Parecía preguntarle qué secretos guardaba en ella, pero el trozo de madera seguía intacto sin decir palabra. La abrió de un tirón y sacó la revista que guardaba. Como si también hubiese esperado que no existiese. Pero dejó caer su mirada en el lateral de la imagen y se venció hacia delante observando la fotografía de portada de Lewis y Yaiza. Sentía unas ganas horribles de llorar, pero había aprendido a no hacerlo y encarcelaba su pena en el interior, provocándole a su cuerpo grandes escalofríos y temblores que apenas le permitían dejar las piernas quietas.

Hanna entró a paso lento, y se posó a los segundos en su lado, y observó la revista que el chico tenía en la mano, con fotos diferentes en la portada a la que ella había comprado. Se acercó más y se puso frente a él, con la revista recién comprada en sus manos.

-          Es Yai ¿Verdad?-le señalaba la parte interna de la Gossip Star, y él pudo comprobar que el reportaje no sólo hablaba de él y de Hanna, sino de los últimos amores de los chicos del mundo del motor. Ni siquiera se paró a comprobar quién más salía. Sólo miraba a la imagen más grande después de las suyas con Hanna, y eran Yaiza y Lewis. Él sintió una punzada en el corazón y asintió con angustia. Movió su propia revista pidiéndole a ella que se la quitase de las manos, y eso hizo. Y ahí pudo comprobar el motivo de su disgusto al hojear las páginas dedicadas en el número a la pareja por Londres. Ella también sintió un golpe seco en su pecho al comprobar el posible motivo por el cual el Sebastian estaba a punto de derrumbarse sin control. Fue a hablar pero él se adelantó sacando fuerzas de dentro.

-          ¿E-esta revista está en Inglaterra?-le preguntó, en referencia a la que portaba la chica desde un inicio. Se quedó en silencio sin saber si quería responderle.- Hanna… ¿Se vende en Inglaterra?-su voz sonaba tan rota que ella se contagiaba.

-          Sí.-él volvió a vencerse hacia delante y se tapó la cara con las manos.- Es la más importante de Inglaterra, de hecho, y de media Europa.-Sebastian negaba con las manos en la cara, y no se sabía si era rechazando la información o haciéndole saber a su cuerpo que no iba a llorar.- Es… por ella ¿Verdad?-seguía fija ante él, y ella no podía aguantar soltar alguna lágrima viendo todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. El chico asintió levemente a los segundos, cuando hubo asimilado la pregunta.- No quieres que sepa que…-no sabía cómo hacer referencia a lo que había tenido con Sebastian esos días, y ni siquiera sabía ahora si quería buscarle un nombre.- Por qué has hecho esto… por qué me has hecho esto.-se sentía engañada. Él negaba con la cabeza sin saber dónde meterse, pero la presión que sentía por todos lados le hacía sentir la persona más rastrera del mundo. Sintió los pasos de ella alejándose por la habitación e intentó enmendar uno de los tantos errores que sabía que había cometido.

-          ¡Hanna!-la llamaba siguiéndola escalera abajo, pero ahora era ella la que no se giraba hacia él. Abrió la puerta lo más rápido que pudo pero la mayor velocidad del chico consiguió pararla agarrándola por la mano.- Espera—

-          No, no.-negaba con la cabeza- ¿Te has divertido?

-          Hanna, por favor—

-          ¡A qué juegas, Seb!-estaba tan enfurecida que ya ni las lágrimas querían abandonar su cuerpo por miedo a ver a su dueña.- ¿Te lo pasas bien utilizando a la gente?

-          Yo… no… Hanna, por favor—

-          Por qué me has hecho esto.-repitió, y negaba con la cabeza aguantándose las ganas de darle una bofetada al chico de en frente. Sabía el motivo, pero su cerebro la pedía escucharlo de su boca. Él se intentaba acercar a ella, y Hanna se alejaba para atrás esperando su respuesta. Él tragaba saliva y cogía aire y no sabía qué decir.

-          Necesitaba olvidarla.-se mostraba tan disgustado que no era capaz de decir frases largas. Hablaba con la voz rota, llena del llanto que no portaban sus ojos. Ella se llevó la mano a la boca para aguantar su grito y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda.- Hanna, me gustas, en serio…-la intentó coger de la mano pero ella se soltó y se volvió a quedar frente a él.

-          Eres un gilipollas.-le dijo en voz baja, pero de forma directa para que recordarse esas palabras. Seguía con la revista en su mano izquierda, y ésta cada vez estaba más arrugada debido a la fuerza que ejercía sobre ella. Negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez y él sentía que cada parte de su cuerpo temblaba de dolor. De un impulso, ella tiró su revista al chico, que la cogió como pudo.- Tienes lo que te mereces.-decía con voz llorosa, y él siquiera buscaba mirarla ahora, por vergüenza.- Lo tienes, todo. Que Kimi no te hable y que ella esté con otro.-se giró y salió corriendo de allí. Ni siquiera esperó a llamar un taxi o a recoger las pocas cosas que tenía en la casa del chico. Fue andando por la carretera sin girarse, y Sebastian la perdió de vista a los pocos minutos. Se dejó caer en los escalones que daban entrada a su casa, y pidió que los mismos le absorbiesen para siempre. Negaba con la cabeza, y no sabía qué hacer. Estuvo largos minutos tapando su cara con sus manos, pretendiendo que las pocas ideas que le surgieran se quedasen retenidas en él. Subió al cuarto de nuevo, a una velocidad que le hacía tambalearse por las escaleras de su casa. Se apoyó tras la puerta de su cuarto y se dejó caer hacia el suelo. Cogió aire, y sacó el móvil, y llamó con él. A su sorpresa, contestaron.

-          K-kimi.

-          ¿Quién eres?-bromeaba el chico desde el otro lado, y Sebastian ni sentía ni padecía ante ello.

-          Kimi…-era como si le llamase de nuevo, y el finlandés se dio cuenta que algo pasaba.

-          ¿Qué sucede?-se centró, y aunque Sebastian se dio cuenta de ello, apenas era capaz de hablar. Necesitaba a su amigo allí, con él, pudiéndole transmitir todo sin usar las palabras, y sin embargo el chico se había ido de su casa por su propia culpa, y ahora no sabía siquiera si tenía que pedirle perdón antes de pedirle ayuda.- Seb, qué pasa.-insistía.

-          Hanna…-no sabía por dónde empezar, pero Kimi le daba todo el tiempo del mundo para expresarse.- Se acaba de ir…-iba a cachos, controlando su nerviosismo. Kimi iba enlazando todo como podía.- Salimos en una revista, Kimi.-el chico cerró los ojos como si lo viese venir, y buscaba palabras para decirle a su amigo, pero era capaz de entender toda la historia sin oírsela decir, y eso sólo implicaba querer darle una paliza.

-          En cuál.-Sebastian negaba como si se cabrease por esa pregunta. Miró la revista y le dio el nombre.- Luego te llamo.-colgó de golpe y Sebastian lanzó el teléfono lejos, sin querer escuchar a nadie pues sentía que nadie quería escucharle a él.

Kimi salió de la cafetería en la que estaba, disculpándose con el amigo con el que tomaba un café, y fue calle abajo. Estuvo andando más de veinte minutos hasta que llegó a un centro comercial de la ciudad que según sus recuerdos vendía prensa de todo el mundo. No le costó encontrar la revista, pues como había asegurado Hanna, era un ejemplar muy internacional. Se le calló el mundo encima al comprobar que era verdad y que allí estaban Sebastian y Hanna abrazados. Abrió rápido y empezó a negar al comprobar que también lo hacían Yaiza y Lewis, y otros tantos compañeros que no le importaban. Pagó al hombre, que le miraba asombrado, y salió de allí guardándose la revista en el pantalón. Pensó en volver a llamar a Sebastian, pero sabía que el chico no le cogería el teléfono. Volvió a su casa y pasó lo que quedaba de día y la mitad del siguiente buscando la forma de hacerle frente a lo que se venía encima.


	38. Lamento generalizado

-          ¿Entonces no nos vemos hasta Barcelona?-Lewis cogía a Yaiza por la cintura en el aeropuerto, haciéndola reír al comprobar que le preguntaba lo mismo de nuevo.

-          Exacto.

-          ¿De verdad?

-          Lewis.-se giró a él, pero él no separó las manos de su cuerpo.- Por más que lo preguntes no va a cambiar la cosa.

-          Por intentarlo…-la dio un beso, y ella se contagió de su estado.- Llámame cuando llegues.

-          Vale, papá.-Lewis la empujó un poco, alejándola de él mientras ella reía. Decidieron no volver a juntarse y ella fue andando marcha atrás hacia el control de seguridad que le daba acceso a las zonas de embarque. Movió la mano con dulzura, despidiéndose de él, y Lewis repitió el gesto viéndola marchar. Pasó el control sin muchos problemas, y luego fue en busca de su puerta para esperar a subir al avión.

La espera se hizo larga, y ella se cansaba de esperar pues le temblaban las piernas por los nervios que le causaba volar sola. Entró a la media hora al avión, y se sentó en su sitio. No era primera clase, pero el avión era tan inmenso y tan diferente a lo que acostumbraba que su asiento en clase turista le parecía ya algo sobrenatural. No tuvo compañía durante el vuelo, y a las pocas horas se despertó en el aeropuerto de Forli. Allí, como le habían comunicado, habría un coche esperándola. Lo encontró de forma veloz una vez hubo esperado a coger su maleta, que llegaba intacta. Era negro y tenía el logo de la FIA en una puerta. Se sintió ridícula yendo hacia él, pero nadie parecía observarla, así que se plantó allí sin problemas. El chico que conducía salió a saludarla y a guardar sus maletas, y ella le dio las gracias mientras tomaba asiento.

Al rato estaba en su hotel, contemplando su habitación, que al lado de la de Lewis dejaba mucho que desear a su parecer. Resopló entre risas y se sentó en la cama a descansar. Sin poder remediarlo se quedó dormida y no despertó hasta la hora de comer. Se puso algo más alejado de la comodidad que buscaba en el avión y bajó al buffet con unos vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta de tirantes blanca.

Se sentía extraña comiendo sola, pues no recordaba haberlo hecho en las últimas semanas, pero aprovechó para darse todo el tiempo del mundo hasta que recibió una llamada que la hizo sonreír.

-          ¡Kimi!-le contestó.

-          Estoy ya en Ímola.

-          Y yo.

-          Lo sé, por eso te llamo-rió ante la obviedad de su información y se centró para escuchar a Kimi.- ¿Nos vemos?

-          Qué alegría me da que me lo pidas.-se emocionaba de verdad.

-          Como te pongas así te cuelgo y te d—

-          Vale, vale.-reía.- Em… No conozco nada de este sitio, así que di tú.

-          Bar Solano.

-          Kimi, que no sé moverme por aquí.

-          Que se lo digas al taxista, tonta.-ella rió al oír el insulto.

-          ¿Sabrá llevarme?

-          Es taxista.

-          Pero ¿Tan conocido es el bar?

-          Sí, joder, sí. Te espero allí en…

-          Dos horas.

-          ¿Tantas? ¿Pero cuánto tardas en coger un taxi?

-          Poco, pero tardo más en arreglarme.

-          Yai, sé que me deseas pero por mucho que te arregles no voy a enamorarme de ti.

-          No me quites las ilusiones.-rió, y él negaba al otro lado del teléfono.- ¡En dos horas te veo!-Y en poco menos estaba la chica en la puerta del bar, que no le parecía gran cosa, al menos no de cara a que el taxista lo hubiese reconocido a la primera. Entró y no le costó mucho encontrar a Kimi. Estaba en una mesa alejada, y su pelo rubio platino le diferenciaba de todos los morenos de por allí. Jugaba con el móvil y ella no pudo evitar sonreír como una tonta al verle allí. El chico alzó la mirada en ese momento y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza animándola a ir, y se arrepintió de haberse levantado para saludarla. La chica fue corriendo a él, abrazándose como una lapa. El chico intentaba respirar.

-          Algún día me explicarás este amor que sientes por mí.-decía intentando coger aire, y ella se soltó.

-          ¡Te he echado de menos!-se sinceró, y quiso volver a abrazarle.

-          ¡Despacio!-suplicaba con media risa, y dejó que la chica le volviese a abrazar. Y ahora él la correspondió. Se separó de ella en breve y la hizo sentarse.- ¿Ha habido problemas en llegar?

-          No, el taxista sabía dónde estaba el bar.

-          ¿Te ha entendido?

-          No hay muchos problemas para entendernos entre italianos y españoles.

-          Y así os va.-Ella rió y le dio una patada, que hizo que el chico la mirase mal.- En fin. ¿Qué tal por Londres?-quiso empezar.

-          Bien… Muy bien.-sonreía, pero él se mantenía serio.- Y tú con…-no quiso decir su nombre.

-          Me fui al día siguiente de hablar contigo.-ella se extrañó, y pese a que el motivo era claro, quiso darle otro.- Me dijeron lo de que tenía que venir a Imola y preferí venirme a casa antes.

-          Pero… Mucho antes.-él asintió y ella decidió no buscarle otro sentido al asunto. Pidió una cocacola, y el chico una cerveza, y siguieron hablando un poco. Ella le contaba qué había hecho en Londres, y lo hacía de la forma más delicada que podía para no entrar en detalles que pudiesen molestarle, pero Kimi se mantenía atento, buscando el momento oportuno para contar lo que tenía que decirle. La chica pareció parar en un momento para beber, y él aprovechó para llevar sus manos al a mochila. La colocó en sus piernas y escuchaba lo que ella volvía a contarle expectante. Se dio cuenta de que el chico parecía decirle algo, y paró.- ¿Me has comprado algo?-burló, y él alzó las cejas.

-          Más o menos.-se arrepintió de darle toque cómico a aquello. Sacó una revista y después de mirarla, se la dio. La chica sonreía hasta que la tuvo en las manos. Su rostro se volvió tan serio que Kimi era incapaz de adivinar qué pensaba.

-          Qué es esto, Kimi.-le miró, como si le juzgase por haberle gastado una broma.

-          Salió la semana pasada, pensé que la habrías visto porque se vende por Inglaterra, pero veo que—

-          No, no la había visto.-Se llevó la mano a la boca al verse a ella misma en la portada con Lewis. Negaba una y otra vez.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-          Prefería hacerlo en persona.

-          Kimi.-fue a reprocharle de nuevo, pero volvió a taparse la boca mientras observaba la portada. El chico seguía con la mochila, y la miraba sin decir nada. Ella abrió el ejemplar y buscó el reportaje en las páginas internas, y debido al doblez que había causado el uso de la revista, se abrieron solas. Kimi sintió que la chica se estremecía a la vez que comenzaba a temblar, llegándose a poner él mismo nervioso. No sabía qué decirle, y temió que se pusiese a llorar.

-          No llores ¿Vale?-la pidió, y ella negó intentando llevar a cabo su petición. Seguía tapándose la boca, y él veía que su mano temblaba a gran velocidad mientras leía lo que ponía. Cada vez que terminaba alguna frase que la hacía asustarse más aún miraba a los lados sintiéndose observada. Kimi comprobó que se estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa y la cogió por la mano que sujetaba a la revista.- Ey, venga, tranquila.

-          No.-negaba.- Kimi no puede ser.-le miraba y como si fuese motivo de un golpe, se dio cuenta de algo.- Kimi…-él bajó la mirada.- ¿S-seb lo ha visto?-la lentitud en responder le sirvió de sobra a ella.- N-no…

-          La tenía en casa y…-no sabía cómo explicárselo y cuando la chica soltó su mano para llevarla junto a la otra a su boca se dio cuenta de que no iba a poder soportar sus lágrimas.- Tenía dos, salíais en otra pero no sé cuál era.-volvió a negar y escondió su cara entre sus dedos. Kimi la miraba de nuevo sin saber qué hacer, y llevó sus manos a la mochila, decidiendo acabar con todo.- Toma.-le ofreció la otra, y ella le miró preguntándole si de verdad había más. La cogió con medio y la portada de esta la estremeció aún más. Tras varios segundos sin siquiera pestañear, fueron sus propios sentimientos internos los que tomaban las riendas de su expresión, que si era posible empeoraban en gran cantidad respecto a lo mostrado hasta entonces. Las lágrimas ahora caían sin control y él decidió cambiarse de asiento, trasladándose al que le dejaba al lado.- Yai, para, en serio.-ella negaba y sin saber cómo hablar soltó la revista y se tapó con las manos, apoyada sobre los codos que estaban en la mesa. Lloraba sin miedo a que la oyesen, y Kimi miraba a los lados para comprobar que nadie lo hacía. La acogió en sus brazos y la animó a parar, pero no era posible.- Deja que te lo explique todo ¿Vale?-ella negaba, no quería saber por qué Sebastian abrazaba a otra chica. No quería saber nada de lo que esa revista mostraba. Pero aun así insistió en explicarle.- Es Hanna, es amiga mía.-Yaiza miró a Kimi con los ojos aguados tras unos segundos de análisis dramático.

-          ¿S-se la has presentado tú?-Kimi no había pensado en la parte en la que él se sentiría culpable de todo, y ahora le abordaba y no sabía cómo hacerle frente.

-          Sí.-ella se retiró un poco de él, lentamente y sin dejar de mirarle, pero Kimi siguió hablando.- Escúchame ¿Vale? Y antes de que me odies piensa en que tú te has estado tirando a Lewis todos estos días.-un golpe muy duro para ella, que volvía a llorar, negándole.- Le presenté a Hanna porque quería que se distrajese. Lo siento ¿Vale? Luego me di cuenta de que la había liado.-la chica sólo negaba con la cabeza.- Cuando Seb vio la revista donde salías tú él ya había…-cómo decírselo.- Estado, con ella.-Yaiza suspiró mientras dejaba caer más lágrimas por su rostro.- Pero se quedó echo mierda al verlas ¿Vale? Al verte con Lewis de nuevo. Yo me fui ese día así que no sabía qué había pasado con él. Y por lo que veo en la revista bueno, Hanna siguió con él. -La chica le quería dar la espalda, pero él la retenía la mirada.- Yai, me llamó ayer.-ella intentó cesar el llanto para atender.- No se ha tomado muy bien salir también en las revistas.-Yaiza fue a reprocharle, como si quisiese gritarle a Sebastian por no haberlo pensado antes.- No estaba bien. Y me dijo que Hanna se había ido.-nada de lo que le decía era suficiente para que ella cambiase su rostro. Kimi volvió a agarrarla por la mano.- Yai, estuvo con ella para intentar superar lo tuyo, y no ha sido capaz ¿Vale? Con Hanna no tiene nada.-le miraba, suplicándole que lo repitiese de nuevo, al menos para que su corazón cesase en sus intentos de salir corriendo por su garganta.- En serio.-le sirvió y dejó que él la acogiese en su hombro. Después de unos minutos soportando su llanto, decidió volver un poco a su papel.- De todas formas sois insoportables los dos. Ahora te pones a llorar tú y no te has preocupado de nada mientras estabas con Lewis.-ella, calmada en cierta medida tras la horrible tempestad por la que había hecho pasar a su sistema nervioso, sonrió avergonzada.- Tenéis una hostia los dos.-se volvió a erguir y le escuchó.- Está claro que estáis coladitos el uno por el otro y hacéis el imbécil con otra gente.-ignoró que esa otra gente era su amiga Hanna y Lewis. Lo dijo de la forma más despectiva que pudo.

-          N-no es tan fácil…-se atrevió a decir.

-          Es tan fácil como dejar de hacer el imbécil.-ahora se lo decía sólo a ella, ignorando a Sebastian.- ¿Tanto te gusta Lewis?-oír su nombre la hizo borrar la sonrisa, pues otra vez volvían a poseerla las dudas. Claro que le gustaba.

-          S-sí.

-          ¿Tanto como Seb?-le quería pedir que parase de preguntar, pero era inútil. Ella fijó su mirada en la mesa, y fue como si los quisiese comparar. Sonrió de forma tímida, sobre todo al hecho de no llevarle demasiado tiempo.

-          No.-Kimi asintió.

-          Pues entonces eres tan culpable de esto -señaló las revistas.- como él.

-          Lo sé.-confesó. Se quedaron en silencio y él siguió observándola.- N-no sé qué hacer.-le miró.

-          A mí no me mires, yo bastante hago con aguantaros.-la hizo reír, y se alegró por ello. Quiso recompensarla por el mal trago que había tenido durante ese rato.- ¿Qué haces ahora?

-          Nada.

-          ¿Para qué te hacen venir tan pronto si no tienes nada que hacer?-se encogió de hombros ella.- ¿Quieres que luego vayamos a cenar? Como te deje sola eres capaz de inundar el hotel.-rió al comentario y asintió encantada.

Unos kilómetros alejados a ellos, Sandra y Nico andaban por Barcelona comentando alguna noticia que aparecía en un periódico. Él parecía indignado, y ella se reía ante su actitud de crío. Protestaba, y el hacerlo en castellano provocaba mucha gracia en Sandra, que le veía más adorable de lo que era.

Una vez hubieron tirado el diario a una papelera, los chicos se sentaron a tomar algo en un bar cercano a la costa. Hablaban de qué hacer esos días, y ninguno encontraba un plan que no hubiesen hecho ya. El silencio que tuvieron para pensar fue estropeado por el teléfono de Nico. Pidió perdón a Sandra y salió a responder a la calle, y tras diez minutos, volvía cabizbajo.

-          Malas noticias.-ella frunció el ceño.

-          Qué ha pasado ahora.

-          Me tengo que ir.

-          ¿Qué?-alzó la voz- ¿Cuándo? ¿A dónde?

-          El viernes por la noche… Tengo que ir a un evento en Hockenheim, que coincide con la carrera de DTM.

-          ¿Y por qué?-no quería escucharlo.

-          Encima que cuentan conmigo…-se sentía alagado pero comprendía a la chica.- Volveré el lunes a primera hora, te lo prometo.

-          ¿Y qué hago yo hasta entonces?

-          Llama a Yai, a lo mejor ella vuelve antes o puede pasarse.

-          No voy a llamarla.-él puso los ojos en blanco

-          Pues te quedas en el hotel durmiendo.-ofreció, aunque el rostro de la chica era claramente contrario a ello.

-          ¿Puedo ir contigo?

-          No.-volvió a mostrar un gesto de rechazo claro y él decidió explicarse.- Voy a estar de evento en evento y no voy a parar. Tú no vas a poder venir conmigo, y para que estés en un hotel, mejor que lo estés aquí.-se cruzó de brazos y él rió. Apenas se acaba de sentar de nuevo y Sandra ya se levantaba para irse.- ¿A dónde vas?

-          Déjame.-volvió a reír y se levantó con ella. Pagó y salió a la calle, en donde ella esperaba de brazos cruzados.- No me hace gracia esto… Cuando estuvimos en Mónaco no te llamaron para nada, parece que saben que venías aquí.

-          Hemos estado dos semanas aquí. -Sandra le miró negándolo.- Bueno, no ha llegado a las dos semanas, pero siguen siendo unas vacaciones.-lo decía con voz cómica, intentando no reír ante los gestos de la chica.- Hagamos una cosa…-le miró para atender su propuesta.- Tras el gran premio hay otro parón—

-          ¿¡Qué?!-se alteró y él volvió a reír.

-          Una semana, sí, hasta Mónaco. Si quieres nos quedamos aquí.

-          ¿Quieres quedarte otra semana?

-          La otra opción es ir a Mónaco…-la idea hizo que a Sandra se le revolviese el estómago, y Nico cambió su gesto sabiendo lo que suponía.- Por eso digo de quedarnos.

-          Bueno, ya lo veremos. ¿Cuándo te vas a Alemania, dices?

-          Viernes por la tarde… Casi noche.

-          Pues ale.-le cogió de la mano.- A aprovechar el tiempo.-tiró de él y le llevó calle abajo.

Lo que quedaba de tarde lo pasaron de compras, y para alivio de Sandra esta vez era ella la que buscaba algo que llevarse. Nico parecía encantado de ayudarla, y pese a que se empeñaba en llevarla a otras tiendas, Sandra se negaba y le arrastraba a las suyas. El chico no comprendía el afán de ella por comprarse camisetas de tirantes en Shana, y prefería no insistir en llevarla a otro lado, pues en realidad le parecía una aventura ir a un sitio como esa tienda.

Cenaron en el hotel, pues llevaban todo el día fuera, y aunque ese día el buffet dejaba que desear, algo que enfadó demasiado a Sandra, pues no veía que estuviese acorde al precio que pagaban por estar allí, disfrutaron bastante de la cena. Subieron al dormitorio a toda prisa, y Sandra decidió no borrar su mosqueo por la cena para continuarlo por los nervios de su chico. Era miércoles, y el día anterior había habido fútbol, las semifinales de la Champions League, y Nico llevaba todo el día preocupado porque su equipo, el Bayern München, se enfrentaba en el Allianz Arena al Real Madrid, y él no lo había podido ver. Acordó con su chica que lo verían al día siguiente después de habérselo bajado de Internet. Sandra buscaba ideas para pasar el tiempo que durase el encuentro, pero Nico se empeñaba en hacerla saber que estaría pegada a ella los 90 minutos, para sobrepasar los nervios.

-          Me da igual lo que pase.-repetía mientras él permanecía atento a la salida del túnel de vestuarios con el portátil en los pies del colchón.

-          Cállate.

-          Nico, quiero irme a la terraza o algo.-el chico estaba con las piernas entrecruzadas en la cama, y agarraba el brazo de Sandra, que se reía ante la situación.

-          Por favor, quédate.

-          ¡Nico! ¡El partido se jugó ayer! ¡Llevo todo el día evitando periódicos, televisiones y gente hablando de fútbol para que tú no te enteres del resultado y poder verlo ahora!

-          ¡Ay, ay ay!-gritó, y Sandra miró la pantalla y comprobó que el partido había empezado. Se tiró para atrás resoplando y se quedó tumbada. Se giró a ella y rió.- Sandra, es importante para mí, si ganamos vamos a la final.

-          Ojalá gane el Real Madrid…-dijo sin siquiera mirarle, y él la dio un golpe en la pierna. Pasaron unos minutos y ella se aburría del silencio causado por los nervios del chico, así que se incorporó.- A ver, dime qué tiene que pasar para que gane tu equipo.

-          Pues…-se emocionó para poder decírselo y se giró a ella.- En el partido de ida ganaron ellos 1-0, por tanto tenemos que empatar el resultado, o sea otro 1-0, para que sea 1-1 y tener prórroga y si eso luego penaltis—

-          Aha…-no le interesaba nada.

-          Pero claro, para ganar de forma directa deberíamos ganar por más goles, tipo 2-0 o más. Pero ellos no pueden marcar, si marcan el gol vale doble.

-          ¿Doble?

-          Gol en campo contrario.-puso cara de no entender.- Si marcas en el campo de tu rival, ese gol vale doble. Si por ejemplo, el resultado de hoy es 2-1, el total sería 2-2, pero ganarían ellos porque ellos han marcado en nuestro campo. Nosotros en el suyo no.

-          Ahhh…-ella miraba la pantalla y reía por lo bajo al comprender lo que le contaba Nico.- Entonces el hecho de que ahora el Real Madrid esté celebrando algo no es bueno ¿No?-el chico arqueó las cejas y miró a la pantalla, y en efecto, el equipo blanco celebraba un gol.

-          ¡No, no, no!-Sandra reía a carcajada limpia ante la depresión de Nico, que veía la repetición.- ¡Maldito Ramos!

-          ¡Eh, ese le conozco!-dijo ilusionada sin parar de reír. Todo aumentó, en cuanto a risas y depresiones en la sala, cuando el propio Sergio Ramos hacía el segundo. Ni siquiera pudo animarle en el descanso del encuentro, y cuando acabó el partido, con un resultado total de 0-4 para el Real Madrid, Sandra buscaba picarle aún más.- ¿Entonces quién pasa a la final? Es que me he perdido con lo de los goles en campo contrario.-Nico la miró con tanto odio que ella no pudo evitar reírse y caerse hacia atrás en la cama. El chico se levantó y se encerró en el baño mientras imitaba la voz de Sandra citando su última frase.- ¡Yo es que soy de Casillas!-seguía provocándole.

Cuando hubo parado de reír, se mantuvo tumbada en la cama esperando a que Nico saliese, pero el chico parecía tardar más de la cuenta. Aburrida, se fue a la terraza con una manta y se la echó por encima mientras se tumbaba en una de las hamacas que tenían allí. Se sentía muy a gusto, y debido al placer ni siquiera se acordó de que Nico seguía en el baño. Al rato, el chico salió hacia la terraza y se sentó con ella.

-          ¿Qué hacías?-preguntó con voz adormilada.

-          Hablaba por el móvil.

-          No te he oído.

-          Por Whatsapp. Tengo una conversación con amigos y estábamos hablando del partido.-le enseñó la pantalla de móvil pero ella hizo gestos de no querer seguir hablando de eso.- Gracias por dejarme verlo.-le miró.

-          ¿Me das las gracias de verdad?-seguía adormecida. Él se tumbaba a su lado sonriendo.

-          No te gusta el fútbol, ha sido un detalle que lo vieses conmigo.

-          Hombre, tampoco tenía otra cosa que hacer.

-          Amigos míos me apagaban la tele a veces.-reía.- Tampoco les gusta mucho a ellos.

-          Hombre… Tampoco es eso. Entiendo que te pueda gustar, y era un partido importante. Pero vamos, que no me hace gracia perder horas contigo.-rieron ahora.- ¡Eh!-se acordó.- Si te vas podré ver las motos.

-          ¿Eh?

-          Moto GP, me quedaré en el hotel viéndolo.

-          ¿Ves? Algo positivo hay.-parecía convencido, pero Sandra le miraba con lamento pese a la buena nueva.

-          Sigo pensando que es horrible que te tengas que ir.-la miró, mientras ella se acurrucaba un poco más con su manta. Sonrió y no dudó en levantarse y tumbarse con ella. Sandra miraba al vacío a su lado.- Nico, creo que no entramos.-él rió y la animó a levantarse. Se colocó y la sentó entre sus piernas, y luego se taparon con la manta. Sandra necesitó cerca de diez minutos para poder hablar, pues el gesto la hizo estremecer y apenas quería perder un segundo estropeando lo que la rodeaba.- En serio, es horrible.

 


	39. Viajes de última hora

Se levantó apresurada y, después de pegarse una ducha, se quedó mirando el vestido que tenía que ponerse. Estaba cansada después de la cena con Kimi, que si bien apenas duró unas horas, la sentó bastante mal debido al pobre menú que ofrecía el restaurante al que fueron. Estaba parada frente al armario, y tenía un diálogo interno con su conciencia sobre si había hecho bien en comprarse esa prenda, pues por más que la miraba, la veía inapropiada. Aunque para inapropiada la ropa interior que llevaba, de color negro, elegida especialmente por Lewis para todo lo contrario a lo que ella iba a usarla. Aun así no tenía más remedio, y se enfundó en él y se miró al espejo. El hecho de que no tuviese escote le parecía un punto a favor. Era exactamente igual al que usó en la fiesta de Maggie, solo que el color negro lo hacía más elegante. Se hizo una coleta alta, muy alta, y se puso el collar rojo que se compró. Era de piedras largas, como rectángulos que se iban alargando hacia el centro, y decidió acompañarlos con dos pendientes diminutos negros. Se maquilló con un color de labios de un rojo similar al de su collar, que la recordaba al rojo Ferrari. En los ojos apenas se hizo la raya negra en la línea de agua, y usó un colorete amarronado que casi ni se notaba. Se miró al espejo y confirmó que no iba acorde, pero le gustaba tanto lo que había conseguido que decidió subirse a sus tacones y salir del cuarto con un blazer en la mano.

Abajo en el hall esperaba Eric, el cámara francés que la acompañaría. Era bastante guapo, y el traje le quedaba muy bien pese a su notable altura. Además, y pese a que apenas habían hablado, el chico resultó ser bastante simpático y no dudó en confirmarle a Yaiza que iba muy guapa.

Fueron al coche que tenían esperando en la puerta, y ambos se sintieron estrellas al entrar en él sin siquiera tener que abrir la puerta. Llegaron al circuito de Ímola a la media hora, y una vez allí ambos fueron al centro de prensa para coger sus pases y acatar las órdenes de día. Yaiza tendría que hacer el informe de prensa oficial, algo que la animó bastante, y Eric se encargaría de hacer las fotografías. Salieron del centro y ambos se separaron tras acordar qué línea seguirían. Yaiza se quedó por la zona de la entrada, mirando el teléfono para comprobar si tenía mensajes de última hora, pero ni pudo comprobarlo al oír la voz de Kimi.

-          ¿De verdad que te vises así para funerales?-el chico provocó una risa en la chica, que guardaba su móvil en el bolso y se giraba a él. Se quedó petrificada.

-          ¿Me lo estás diciendo tú?-él se miró a sí mismo.

-          ¿Qué pasa?

-          Dios, Kimi. Estás…follable.-él ni siquiera se inmutó.

-          Es traje de empresa.-señaló el escudo de Ferrari, y volvió a ella.- No, en serio, no sé si sabes que va a haber mucho vejestorio por aquí.-empezaron a andar.

-          ¿Y?

-          Pues que tendrán problemas de corazón, y así…-dijo mirándola con desprecio, provocando su risa de nuevo.- No vas a ayudarles.-Como agradecimiento, ella se agarró a su brazo y aprovechó así para descansar del dolor de pies que tenía por los tacones. Él la dejó sujetarse.- ¿Qué tal tu tripa?-se interesó por la fatídica cena.

-          Mejor, pero menuda nochecita…

-          Estás acostumbrada a comer pijadas ya, y así te pasa.-ella le tiró del brazo hacia abajo y él rió.- ¿Y cómo estás de lo demás?

-          ¿Lo demás?-Kimi la miraba a través de las gafas de sol, y ella hacía lo mismo a través de las suyas. Sabía perfectamente que le había entendido.

-          Anoche parecías feliz de la vida, pero no te creo nada.-recordaba la cena, y el hecho de que Yaiza no hubiese hecho referencia ni a Lewis ni a Sebastian en toda el evento dejó preocupado a Kimi, que aprovechaba la situación para indagar.- Venga, dime.

-          Estoy… M-mejor, supongo.-sonrió sin ganas, y pese a que no se veían los ojos, ambos se encontraban a través de los cristales. El chico no se convencía.

-          ¿Qué harás? Una vez que os reunáis todos de nuevo.

-          No lo sé.-bajó la mirada.- Supongo que tendría que hablar con él, pero—

-          Quién es él.-Yaiza no tenía problemas en nombrar a Lewis, pero con el alemán volvía a tener ese respeto que se lo impedía. Kimi lo sabía a la perfección.

-          S-sebastian.-él cogió aire.- Supongo que hablaremos y no sé. Con Lewis estoy bien, no quiero estropearlo.

-          ¿Y si Seb se lanza?

-          ¿Cómo?

-          Si te dice de intentarlo.-ella seguía mirándole.- A ver, estás colada por Seb, y Seb por ti, como te he dicho mil veces, pero Lewis te gusta. Aunque tú has reconocido que no tanto como Seb.-asintió a malas a su argumento.- ¿Dejarías a Lewis por Seb?

-          Para empezar… No estoy con Lewis.-le repitió, y él hizo como que aceptaba eso aunque negaba.- Pero aun así no quiero estropearlo.

-          ¿Ni aunque Seb se te declare?-parecía no entender la actitud de la chica.

-          Kimi, Sebastian y yo no hemos tenido una relación muy… positiva. Ni siquiera sé si funcionaría lo que tuviese con él. Con Lewis estoy bien, más que bien, no quiero estropearlo por probar suerte con él.

-          No es probar suerte.-alzó un poco la vez, irritado.- Tú le gustas, él te gusta, no es probar suerte.

-          Vale, Kimi.-dio golpes en su brazo.- No quiero hablar de ello ahora.-llegaron a la puerta que daba paso al interior del circuito, y allí estaba casi todo Ferrari. Yaiza soltó su brazo y le dio la libertad que necesitaba, y se puso a saludar a la gente. Debido al tapón que había en la entrada, Yaiza no tuvo más remedio que esperar tras él para acceder al circuito. Estaban tan juntos que parecía su asistente, y más de un miembro de Ferrari la saludó como si de ello se tratase. Sólo algunos miembros de la escudería la reconocían de haberla visto por el Paddock, y al igual que el resto, la saludaban con dos besos. Incluido Fernando, que hablaba con Kimi cuando la vio.

-          ¡Anda!-dijo sorprendido, y ella dio un respingo al ver que se dirigía a ella. Se había puesto las gafas de sol sobre la cabeza para poder mirar a la gente, y el piloto tenía vía libre para ver sus ojos de sorpresa.- ¿Qué tal?-Yaiza miraba a Kimi, que se reía por lo bajo.

-          Bueno, aquí.-hablaban en castellano. Fernando asentía.

-          ¿No ha venido tu amiga?

-          Que va, sólo hemos venido dos personas.

-          Vaya papelón.-ella asintió y Fernando fue a despedirse.- Bueno, pues ánimo.-la dio dos besos de nuevo.- Nos vemos.

-          Sí, sí.

-          ¿A este no te le quieres tirar?-Kimi volvía a ponerse al lado de Yaiza, y esta le pisaba sin fuerza con el tacón en el pie, haciendo que el chico riese. Fue a seguir hablando pero a Kimi ahora le saludaba Jules Bianchi, y como había pasado anteriormente, a la chica también.

-          Me suenas.-dijo el chico, y Yaiza se sonrojó ante la mirada atenta del finlandés.

-          Trabaja para la FIA, es periodista.-explicó él. Jules asintió al recordarlo.

-          Cierto, cierto. Qué guapa estás.-como si fuese la frase más normal del mundo, la usó como despedida antes de irse a saludar a más gente. Las mejillas de Yaiza ahora hacían juego con su collar, y Kimi la miraba negando. La chica se bajó las gafas de sol para ocultar sus ojos.

-          A este sí me le tiraba.-le susurró, y Kimi empezó a negar alejándose de la chica hacia la puerta.

No se vieron más durante todo el acto, y pese a la emoción que rodeaba todo el evento, Yaiza intentó centrarse lo más que pudo en hacer su trabajo. Grababa declaraciones, y de vez en cuando buscaba a Eric para pedirle alguna captura. Se hizo bastante largo, e incluso la chica empezó a acostumbrarse a las declaraciones sobre Ayrton Senna.

No dio con Eric a la hora de comer, así que decidió sentarse ella sola en el centro de la FIA, en el que estaban comiendo todos los periodistas antes de seguir con los actos protocolarios de la tarde. No le molestó almorzar en solitario, pero más de una vez pensó en llamar a Sandra para ponerle al día de lo que estaba pasando. Ni siquiera la había avisado sobre su viaje a Ímola, y sentía un golpe en el estómago al pensar en que tal vez la debería haber avisado. Insistía en no querer molestarles, pero empezaba a sentir que actuaba de forma demasiado exagerada al ni siquiera contactar con ella por WhatsApp.

Miraba el móvil, debatiéndose, y este empezó a vibrar trayéndola de nuevo a la tierra. Lo cogió al ver que se trataba de Samantha.

-          ¿Cómo va la cosa?

-          Bueno, nada que no esperásemos.-hablaron un poco sobre el trabajo, y la dio unas indicaciones sobre el informe que Yaiza acató sin problemas.

-          Ahora tengo que decirte otra cosa que seguro no te hace gracia.-Yaiza puso los ojos en blanco, y agradeció tener buena relación con su jefa de redacción al no necesitar ocultar su futuro enfado.

-          Qué…

-          Has de irte a Alemania mañana.-ella abrió los ojos a más no poder.

-          ¿Alemania?

-          Sí, ahora te llamarán pero te lo explico.-se centró.- ¿Te acuerdas que os comenté que estábamos trabajando un acuerdo con Mercedes para colaboración con becarios etcétera?

-          Sí, sí.

-          Pues nos han pedido que para… valorarlo mejor -dijo con retintín.- enviásemos a alguien a acompañar a Rosberg a la carrera de DTM.-ella volvió a abrir los ojos como platos.

-          ¿Qué tiene que ver el DTM con la Fórmula 1? O sea, para tener que ir nosotros—

-          Nada.-demostró que ella tampoco estaba por la labor.- Pero Mercedes insiste en que mandemos un becario dedicado al piloto para ayudar. Porque la prensa le querrá hablar de todo lo ajeno al evento en sí.-Yaiza se masajeaba la sien debido al dolor repentino que le causaba eso.- También irá Hülkenberg, pero de momento sólo te necesitamos con Rosberg, porque Force India obviamente no ha dicho nada.

-          ¿Y qué se supone que he de hacer?

-          Ahora te llamará Lena, una representante de Mercedes para ponerse en contacto contigo.

-          Vale, vale…-terminaron la charla y la chica colgó, y antes de que acabase el postre la tal Lena la llamó para confirmarle que saldría desde Forli el viernes a las ocho de la tarde para pasar la noche en Hockenheim. Una vez hubo apuntado todo en una pequeña libreta que llevaba encima, decidió de una vez por todas llamar a la pareja de Barcelona, pero a la parte masculina de esta.- Hola…-dijo sin ganas.

-          ¡Yai!-justo en Barcelona, Sandra abría tanto los ojos que se podía leer todo el odio que salía de ella. Nico se alejó de la chica para que no soltase algún grito.- ¿Qué pasa?

-          A ver.-fue al grano.- Me mandan a Hockenheim contigo.-él se sorprendió y dejó de evitar que Sandra se acercarse.

-          ¿Cómo?

-          Sí, no tiene sentido, pero tu escudería es así.

-          Pero ¿Qué tienes que ver con el DTM?

-          Nada, si ya lo sé, pero en fin, que he de ir.

-          Vale, pues… ¿Cuándo vas?

-          Mañana a las ocho salgo de Ímola hacia allí.

-          ¿Qué haces en Ímola?-Sandra se dio la vuelta sorprendida no queriendo escuchar nada más, y pese a que Nico pretendía retenerla, la dejó marchar.

-          El evento de Senna…

-          ¿Tú sola?

-          Sí… ¿Por?-no quiso entrar en el tema que tanto mosqueaba a Sandra y decidió dejarlo para cuando la viese.

-          Nada, nada. Yo viajo igual, así que te veo el sábado por la mañana, supongo.

-          Vale. Nico también va ¿No?

-          Sí, sí, luego le llamo para ver qué hacemos.-se despidieron y colgaron.- Vale, sea lo que sea que quieras decir a mí no me lo grites.-Sandra negaba con la cabeza cogiendo aire.

-          No me lo puedo creer.

-          Mira, yo tampoco.-le miró.- Entiendo su intención de no molestar, pero vale, esto es exagerado. Aun así…-la paró antes de que gritase.- No te cabrees más ¿Vale? Ya hablarás con ella.

-          Si no la mato antes.-él puso los ojos en blanco.

Al otro lado, y sin darse cuenta de lo que había creado, se levantaba Yaiza de la mesa para salir a la calle e ir a su nuevo destino. Le tocaba ir a grabar unas declaraciones fundamentales para su artículo, y pese a que ni las escuchaba, estaba demasiado atenta a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Veía a la gente caminar de un lado a otro, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que debía bajar el móvil y parar la grabación cuando nadie estaba hablando. Una vez hubo acabado, fue hacia el paseo que daba a la salida para irse al hotel, y por el camino se encontró con Kimi.

-          ¿Qué tal ha ido?

-          Bueno…-dijo él.- No ha sido divertido, la verdad.-ella puso morritos y le dio un abrazo, y él ya acostumbrado, se lo devolvió.

-          Al menos ya ha acabado. ¿Sabes que me tengo que ir a Hockenheim ahora? Bueno, mañana por la tarde.

-          ¿A qué?

-          DTM.-achinó los ojos.- Lo sé, no pinto nada, pero me mandan.

-          Al menos te pagarán más por ello, espero…

-          Por estar aquí sí, así que espero que allí también. Voy de vigilante de Nico Rosberg.-dijo con aires de grandeza llenos de ironía.

-          Manda narices.-negó.

-          ¿Tú qué harás?

-          Irme a Barcelona, ahora mismo de hecho, sale el avión en hora y media. No sé a qué voy pero vamos, a casa no vuelvo para dos días.

-          Sandra está allí.-informó, y Kimi la miró atentamente, y ella se sorprendió.- Lo digo por si—

-          Por si qué.-interrumpió, y ella rió por lo bajo.

-          Por si la quieres ver, yo que sé, así no estás solo.

-          ¿Por qué iba a querer ver a tu amiga?

-          Pensaba que os llevabais mejor.

-          Ahora la soporto, es diferente.-decidió ignorar el recuerdo que tenía en la cabeza de su persona abrazando a la chica en su última noche en China.

-          Si quieres la llamo para decirle que vas.-era una buena excusa para poder llamarla, pero Kimi negó rotundamente.

-          Paso.

-          Oh venga, ella te puede llevar por la ciudad—

-          Ya la conozco.

-          ¡Entonces deja de quejarte de que vas solo!-se mostraba enfadada, y Kimi la miraba como si no se esperase su reacción. Él estaba cruzado de brazos, y en el fondo algo le decía que quería que la chica insistiese.- Sandra conoce un montón de locales…

-          Y yo.

-          Pero no tanto como ella. Es su ciudad, ahí no la ganas.

-          Lo dudo.

-          ¡Kimi!-no soportaba esa actitud, y le dio un golpe en el brazo, y el chico se lo reprochó con la mirada.- Eres idiota.

-          ¿Gracias?

-          Me haría muy feliz que quedases con ella.

-          ¿Se puede saber por qué? No entiendo qué manía tenéis con que nos llevemos bien.

-          Si quedas con ella yo hablo con Seb.

-          Ibas a hablar con él de todas formas—

-          No, lo dije para engañarte.-mintió, y él se lo creyó.- Va, sólo te digo que quedéis aunque sea a tomar algo, quiero que os llevéis bien.-la miraba como si la quisiese tapar la boca con un esparadrapo, y negaba al verla poner ojitos de gatito amoroso.

-          Eres insoportable.-ella reía.- ¿Cómo me aseguro de que vas a hablar con Seb?

-          Tendrás que confiar en mí.-él rió ahora exageradamente.- Y si no, siempre te queda la opción de reunirnos en un barco.-ahí tenía razón ella, y Kimi cayó en la cuenta de que podía unirles si quisiese. Pero el tener que quedar con Sandra para complacer a su amiga y cumplir su parte del trato no le hacía gracia.- Mira, toma.-se ponía a su lado con el móvil, pero Kimi no se movía.- ¡Apunta, idiota!-él se alteró y sacó el móvil.- El número de Sandra, llámala cuando llegues.

-          Cuando quiera.

-          Cuando llegues.-repitió.- Si no, la llamaré para comprobarlo y entonces no hablaré con Seb ni en un barco.

-          Me pregunto por qué te soporto.-fue el último comentario que la dedicó, y ella le dio un abrazo y dos besos antes de despedirse.

Dejó que la chica se fuese hacia su hotel y él fue rumbo al suyo a coger su maleta, y sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa, fue al aeropuerto a prisas por falta de tiempo. La puerta de embarque a su avión cerraba al ratito de entrar él, y refunfuñaba por lo bajo debatiéndose por las pocas ventajas que le suponía viajar en un avión privado en ese momento.

Quedaban diez minutos para despegar, y puesto que algo en el interior le decía que Yaiza iba a llevar a cabo su parte del plan, decidió cumplir la suya antes de que todo se alargase más. Pulsó el botón de llamada y esperó a que Sandra contestase, algo que no se demoró.

-          Ey.-dijo sin más. Ella miró la pantalla intentando reconocer quién llamaba.

-          ¿Quién eres?-dijo en castellano, y Kimi ahora era el que miraba la pantalla.

-          ¿En qué coño me hablas?-entre el tono, el acento y la memoria de Sandra que recordaba a la perfección esa voz, no dudó en reconocerle.

-          ¿Qué estás haciendo?-estaba en su terraza, sorprendida, mirando a la nada.

-          Se llama llamada telefónica.

-          Cómo tienes mi número.-era como si se hubiese olvidado de su último recuerdo con él, y pensaba en el antiguo Kimi que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le había dado.

-          Me lo ha dado la chantajista de tu amiga.-estuvo a punto de gritarle todo lo que pensaba de Yaiza, pero no iba a hacerlo con él.- Estoy yendo a Barcelona.

-          ¿Y a mí qué? ¿Pretendes que te reciba con flores?

-          No estaría mal, pero con que me recibas sin ellas me sirve.-se dejó caer en el asiento mientras Kimi miraba por la ventana.

-          ¿Perdón?

-          He acordado con Yai salir por ahí contigo.

-          ¿No habéis hablado Yai y tú de que yo a lo mejor no quiero quedar?-Kimi asentía.

-          Lo sé, lo sé, y lo comparto contigo, pero me obliga.

-          Pues es una pena.-colgó. Y Kimi se quedó mirando el teléfono antes de volver a llamarla. Sin saber por qué, volvió a contestar.- No voy a quedar contigo, vamos, es que no tiene sentido.-Nico salía a la terraza y permanecía atento a la cara de la chica.- Es Kimi.-le susurró, y este se sentó de sopetón con la boca abierta.- Voy a matar a Yai.

-          Deja de susurrar por la vida y contesta.-captó su atención.

-          No voy a quedar contigo.-insistió. Pero Nico la hacía señas para que aceptase.- Espera.-tapó el móvil y se encaró a su chico.- ¡Qué te pasa!

-          ¡Quedemos con él! Quiero verle.-ella achinó los ojos.

-          ¿Me tomas el pelo? Nos queda un día juntos.

-          Y qué mejor que pasarlo con Kimi.-pensó que era irónico, pero Nico estaba muy serio.- En serio, salgamos por ahí y… Fiesta.

-          Me tomas el pelo.-repitió.

-          Venga, va… Mañana lo pasamos juntos, pero vamos a quedar con él hoy.

-          Está en un vuelo, ni siquiera está aquí, está de camino.

-          Le esperamos.

-          Nico, no me lo puedo creer.-negaba incrédula.

-          Si fuese Hülk quedaríamos.-ella asintió.- O cualquier otro. Yo quiero quedar con Kimi.-ella resopló y volvió a ponerse el teléfono a la oreja.

-          A ver.

-          ¿Me vas a tener mucho tiempo esperando?

-          Estaba hablando con Nico.

-          Digo en el aeropuerto.

-          ¿Pretendes que te vaya a buscar?-se reía llena de ironía.

-          Claro, yo quiero salir hoy, no voy a irme a un hotel a dormir.-Nico, que se había puesto al otro lado de Sandra para pegar su oreja al teléfono, la hacía señas para que aceptase.

-          Cuándo aterrizas…-y después de haber acordado que allí estaría la pareja recibiendo al chico, colgaron.- Me debes una muy grande.

-          Enorme.-la daba besos aunque Sandra seguía mosqueada.

-          Voy a matar a Yai, te juro que lo hago.

-          Va a ser una gran noche, no te enfades tan pronto.-la dio un beso y volvió a salir corriendo hacia dentro del cuarto.

Pasaban las horas y si bien Sandra estaba sentada en un sofá con su vaquero y camisa puesta, Nico daba vueltas en toalla por el cuarto buscando qué ponerse. Sandra le miraba con los brazos cruzados como si fuese la miembro de un jurado que tenía que puntuarle. Y tenía claro que le iba a dar la peor nota. Se acercaba la hora y Nico seguía sin estar listo.

-          No llegamos.

-          Dame diez minutos.

-          Nico, estás en toalla aún. No llegamos.-él se posó frente a ella con los brazos en jarra, siendo consciente de ello.

-          No me da tiempo.-ella se llevó la mano a la cara.- Lo siento, lo siento, soy horrible, lo sé.

-          Lo eres.-fue a abrir el armario con prisa, y volvió a mirar a la chica.

-          Ves tú a buscarle, os veo en el bar luego.

-          No voy a ir sola.

-          Sandra, por favor.-le suplicaba con esa cara de niño bueno que tanto la debilitaba, y sin saber por qué accedió.

-          Algún día os mandaré a la mierda a todos.

-          Hoy no, déjalo para otro día.-La dio un beso y la dejó salir por la puerta. Sandra cogió un taxi para ir al aeropuerto, y ni siquiera descruzó los brazos bajo su pecho para pagar al taxista, algo que hizo sin ganas. Bajó y fue a buscar el vuelo de Kimi, y después de comprobar la puerta de salida, se fue hasta ella a esperar. Quedaban diez minutos, y tras ese periodo y otros diez más, Kimi salía por la puerta con su traje y su maleta. Miraba el móvil, y sin saber por qué, Sandra se quedó paralizada observándole. Kimi no la veía, y eso lo aprovechó ella para seguir analizándole en silencio. Sintió que su bello se ponía de punta, y queriendo evitarlo, se restregó los brazos con sus manos para calmarse, y fue a él. Aunque no pudo evitar tartamudearle.

-          E-eh tú.-le llamó, y Kimi se giró.

-          Ey.-sin más, fue a ella y se puso a su lado.- ¿Dónde vamos?-ella no contestaba, porque ni le había escuchado. Estaba embobada mirándole, y sentía que si hablaba algún gemido acompañaría su frase. Odiándose por ello.- ¡Eh!-chasqueó los dedos frente a ella y Sandra se centró.

-          A un local, pero tendremos que esperar a Nico.

-          ¿Nico?

-          Sí, Nico Rosberg, piloto, corre contra ti, de hecho va primero.

-          Ya sé quién es.-como si no captase la broma.- ¿Está aquí?

-          Claro, no si te parece acepto venir a aguantarte por decisión propia.-él empezó a reír y ella le miraba con desprecio.

-          Pues venga.-se puso en marcha y ella fue tras él.

-          ¿Vas a traer la maleta contigo?

-          No.-y justo en la puerta, como si estuviese preparado, un coche esperaba el equipaje de Kimi. Sandra le miró perpleja.

-          ¿Contratas un coche para que te lleve la maleta?

-          ¿Tú no?-burló, y empezó a andar hacia la zona de taxis mientras ella le seguía. Subieron al coche y él esperó a que ella indicase, y así lo hizo. Fueron en silencio todo el trayecto, y una vez llegaron y él hubo pagado al conductor, se bajaron en la puerta del local.- Le conozco.

-          Me alegro.-se apoyó en la pared de al lado de la puerta.

-          ¿No entramos?

-          Te he dicho que hay que esperar a Nico.

-          Pues le esperamos dentro, yo no me voy a quedar aquí.-entró con Sandra a regañadientes, y por el camino Kimi comprobó que Yaiza le interrogaba sobre si había llevado a cabo la parte de su trato. Él se giró riendo y enfocó con el móvil a Sandra, que estaba de brazos cruzados juzgándole.

-          ¿Qué haces?

-          Te hago una foto.-explicó bajando el teléfono, sin mirarla.

-          ¿Perdón?

-          Para demostrarle a Yai que he cumplido y te he sacado de casa.-ella abrió los ojos tanto que no se arrepintió de empujarle.- ¡Eh!

-          ¿Sacarme de casa? ¿Me tomas como a una mascota?

-          ¿Qué te pasa? Era una forma de hablar, mujer.-se exculpaba.- Perdona, joder, qué insoportable estás.-empezó a andar y ella seguía juzgándole en la distancia.

-          ¿Me lo dices tú?

-          Sí, te lo digo yo. Pensaba que habías madurado un poco.-Sandra le adelantó para plantarse frente a él.

-          Me parece muy gracioso que me hables tú de madurar.

-          Te recuerdo que si no es por mí Nico no estaría aquí.-el estómago de Sandra dio una vuelta al completo, y ella tragó saliva al recordar lo que él citaba. Y se recordaba a ella abrazando a Kimi. Y recordaba al finlandés siendo amable con ella durante los últimos encuentros.

-          No sé a qué viene eso.

-          Nada, déjalo.-se fue de su lado y fue hacia un sofá, y allí se dejó caer descansando la cabeza en el respaldo. Ella seguía fija en el suelo, y le miraba de reojo. Era consciente de que su estado de ánimo esos días había caído en picado por culpa de Yaiza, y luego por culpa de la futura marcha de Nico a Alemania. Y en el fondo se sentía mal por haberlo pagado con alguien que la ayudó hacía poco, y pese a que ese alguien era Kimi, le recordaba también por su faceta amable, esa que tanto le sorprendió. Se debatía en si ir con él y pedirle perdón, pero era caer demasiado bajo, o eso le decía su conciencia. Sin embargo se armó de valor y se dejó caer a su lado, sin mirarle.- ¿No viene Nico?-él parecía no inmutarse de las dudas de la chica.

-          Estará al caer…-se quedaron en silencio y pese a que él no se sentía molesto con ello, Sandra se ponía hasta nerviosa.- ¿Qué tal el parón?

-          Mal.-resumió, y ella soltó una risa más tranquila.- ¿Tú qué tal con Nico?-era como si esperase esa pregunta, y sonrió al escucharla.

-          Bien.-siguió con la cabeza echada para atrás, sin mirarla, pero hizo una mueca de aprobación. Justo en ese momento llegó el alemán, y Kimi abría los ojos debido al saludo que este le brindaba. Alzó la mano y Nico se la aceptó, y este se sentó con ellos.

-          ¿Qué tal? No te ha dado tiempo ni a cambiarte ¿Eh?

-          Que va.-decía Kimi, que seguía descansando.

-          Habrá sido una paliza.

-          Sí, la verdad es que no ha sido nada entretenido.-al principio Sandra no entendía de qué hablaban, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que el de Ferrari habría estado también en el acto de Ayrton Senna.- En fin, muchas caras largas, obviamente.

-          Bueno pero ya pasó, ahora fiesta.-animaba el alemán.

-          Estoy muerto, pero sí. Se levantó y sin preguntarles nada, fue a por bebidas. Volvió con tres idénticas, y por suerte para la pareja, la copa estaba buenísima.- ¿Te vas al DTM?

-          Sí, mañana. Yai también va.

-          Lo sé, me lo ha dicho. No entiendo por qué, pero vamos.-hablaban entre ellos y Sandra atendía. Nico vio una oportunidad para sacar el tema del momento.

-          ¿Has visto lo de Lewis y ella?-Kimi le miraba.- Han salido en una revista.

-          Oh, sí, sí, lo sé.-pensó en que tenía que ponerles en situación él a ellos.- He estado con Seb estas vacaciones, en su casa vaya, hasta que me tocó los huevos y me fui a mi casa.-Ni Nico ni Sandra veían la relación a simple vista entre un tema y el otro. Kimi resopló buscando la forma de resumir.- Seb vio las fotos.-Sandra se llevó las manos a la cara lentamente, debatiendo por el camino de las mismas las mil cosas que podrían haber sucedido sin ellos saberlo.- No os imagináis como se quedó. Aunque ya lo sabía pero—

-          ¿Lo sabía?-Sandra preguntó, y ahora Kimi no entendía nada.

-          Claro.

-          ¿Cómo lo sabía?-Nico y ella estaban asustados, y el finlandés seguía de piedra.

-          ¿No os lo ha contado Yai?-Sandra cogió aire y Nico la agarró de la mano. Ella bajó la mirada, más enfadada que nunca.

-          Yai no nos ha llamado. Vamos, la última vez que la vimos fue durante la fiesta. Se empeña en no llamarnos para no molestarnos.-Kimi tenía la boca abierta, y no comprendía cómo Yaiza no le había contado nada a Sandra, a la que miraba atónito. Decidió contarlo él.

-          Resulta que por lo visto Yai y Lewis estaban en el cuarto de ella, habrían estado follando supongo.-era tan explícito que Sandra sentía temblores.- Y bueno…-pausaba ante la intriga de los otros dos.- Llegó Seb.

-          ¿¡Qué?!-gritó ella, soltándose de Nico.

-          Sí, por lo visto cuando abrió Yai pues Lewis estaba en el baño, así que ahí tuvo suerte, pero bueno Seb se fue a despedir por el parón y tal y apareció por detrás Lewis en toalla.-lo contó tal cual se lo habían contado a él.- Y en fin, imaginaos.

-          No me lo puedo creer.-Nico miraba al suelo mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, y en la cabeza de Sandra sus argumentos hacían una batalla campal. Sentía la necesidad de ir a Yaiza y abrazarla por lo que había pasado, pero las ganas de no volver a hablarla nunca por no habérselo contado eran más fuertes. Se estaba enfureciendo aún más, y agradeció que Kimi siguiese hablando.

-          Y bueno, Yai ha estado en Londres con Lewis.-cada vez más información nueva, en ese caso el hecho de que Kimi estuviese más al corriente que ella, que provocaba que Sandra se enfadase hasta niveles que ni Nico podía controlar.- Pensé que lo sabíais, por las fotos y tal…-pausó.-  Y eso, que les pillaron, Seb se enteró… y luego Seb la lio más.

-          ¿Qué hizo?

-          Se tiró a Hanna, una amiga mía. Bueno, no se la tiró, se liaron y han estado medio de rollo hasta hace dos días.

-          ¿Es broma?-Sandra no entendía nada.

-          No, no, y salieron en las revistas también. Hanna le mandó a la mierda por lo visto, porque claro, Seb estuvo con ella sólo para olvidarse de Yai, cosa que no ha dado solución—

-          ¿Y Yai y Lewis…?

-          No están juntos.-detallaba.- Según me ha dicho ella –Sandra le miró con furia, odiándole por ser el nuevo confidente de su amiga.- Tiene algo pero no es relación, vaya.

-          ¿Y Seb?

-          Seb ni idea, le mandé a la mierda por hacer el gilipollas. Aunque yo le presenté a Hanna, pero vamos.-miró a Sandra, que ya había desconectado.- Eh.-la llamó y ella alzó la mirada.- Tampoco te enfades, piensa que te has ahorrado el aguantarla.-Nico captaba el mensaje de ánimo que Kimi mandaba, pero Sandra parecía no querer escuchar a nadie.

-          ¿He hecho algo?-preguntó finalmente, mirándoles a los dos. Kimi y Nico se miraron entre ellos, y ninguno entendía a dónde quería llegar la chica.- Quiero decir ¿La he hecho algo para que no me quiera contar nada?

-          Sandra…-Nico cogió su mano.- Creo que simplemente se ha equivocado.

-          ¿Equivocado? ¿Has oído a Kimi? Él sabe todo, y a nosotros ni siquiera nos ha contado que Seb lo sabe. Ni siquiera me ha llamado para decirme que iba a trabajar sin mí.

-          Ya hablarás con ella, intenta no pensar—

-          Nico, no quiero volver a hablar con ella.-ambos estaban callados, y ella tenía la voz rota por la rabia contenida.- Cuando llegué a Londres a poco más me vuelvo a casa por lo loco que era su plan de ir a Australia, y aun así fui con ella, aun sabiendo que yo no me iba a quedar en un primer momento. Estoy trabajando de periodista, que sí, que estoy en la Fórmula 1 y es un sueño, pero he renunciado a todo para estar ahí con ella, la he ayudado siempre, escuchado y aguantado, y ahora de la noche a la mañana decide pasar de mí. Y ya no es que no me cuente sus problemas, es que ni siquiera se preocupa por los míos.

-          Está muy presionada.-intervino Kimi, y ambos le miraron. Intentaba romper una lanza a favor de la ausente.- No la justifico del todo, entiendo que te moleste, pero ha debido de ser un palazo muy fuerte para ella todo esto.

-          Y sin embargo a ti te llama pero a mí no.

-          Yo soy el punto de unión que tiene con Seb. Yo ya lo sabía cuando me llamó, que Seb les había pillado, y sé que ella lo sabía también. Era obvio que Seb me lo iba a contar. Supongo que se avergonzaba y no quería contárselo a nadie.

-          Kimi, se tira el día diciendo que no quiere molestarnos. No es vergüenza, es que pasa de nosotros.

-          Yo creo que es al contrario. A ver, mírate, estás aquí con Nico, estáis genial, habéis estado desde el primer día así –ignoró Mónaco.- y ella sólo ha tenido problemas y más problemas. Supongo que no quería… no aburriros, pero tal vez sí no agobiaros con sus problemas.

-          ¿Agobiarnos?-ella no quería entenderlo.

-          Vosotros estáis bien, y ella nunca tiene nada bueno que contaros, y si lo tiene, se le estropea al rato. Cuando empezó lo que sea que tiene con Lewis, Seb aparecía para joderlo, y así todo el rato. Luego Seb les pilla, ella se va a Londres a distraerse, que a saber cómo tuvo que ser el hablarlo con Lewis también, luego les pillan y salen en las revistas, y luego sale Seb—

-          ¿Ella sabe lo de Seb?-preguntó Nico.

-          Sí, se lo dije yo ayer. Me pareció lógico contárselo antes de que se enterase de otra forma.

-          ¿Cómo se lo tomó?

-          Inundó el bar.-Nico rió sin ganas, pero seguía sintiendo lástima por Yaiza.- En fin, que está hecha polvo.

-          ¿Eso es motivo para no contarnos nada?-seguía en el mismo estado.

-          Mira, no lo sé, no sé hasta qué punto os importa a vosotras contaros cosas o no, pero yo si fuese ella y mi amiga estuviese viviendo un momento de alegría como el que tenéis, lo último que querría es ir a lloraros mis penas.-Sandra agachó la mirada y se sintió mal consigo misma al aceptar la excusa que Kimi daba a la ausencia de mensajes de su amiga. Su rabia no cedía, y seguía queriendo gritarla y reprocharla todo.- En serio, piensa en lo positivo, además de no aguantarla, te has ahorrado el tener que soportarla a distancia.

-          ¿Eh?

-          ¿Qué hubieses hecho si te hubiese llamado a las cinco de la mañana como a mí el primer día para decirme lo que había pasado? O cualquiera de los otros días. No estabas a su lado, y no ibas a estar viajando cada dos por tres.

-          Lo hubiese hecho.

-          Más motivos para que ella no quisiese llamarte.-insistía.- Imagina cómo se habría sentido si renuncias a tus vacaciones aquí para ir a verla.-Sandra volvía a agachar la mirada, y con ese gesto se creó un silencio y el fin de la conversación.


	40. Planes de última hora

\-          No me parece bien que te tengas que ir.-insistía. Nico había intentado despedirse más de tres veces, pero Sandra le retenía alargando el momento en el que le vería marchar hacia Alemania.

-          Cuanto antes me dejes ir, antes volveré.-Sandra no aceptaba esa idea y seguía mirando al suelo negándole una vista de su rostro. Nico buscó su cara alzándola con la mano por la barbilla, y ella no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de tristeza. El chico la besó durante unos largos segundos y luego se retiró de ella intentando mantener el recuerdo de sus labios.- Te llamo cuando llegue ¿Vale?

-          Vale…-soltó su mano y le dejó irse. Nico ya había pasado el control, y no se le veía por los pasillos que se separaban por la cristalera, y aun así Sandra se mantenía firme en el mismo sitio, esperando que su chico volviese hacia ella diciéndole que era una broma. Su móvil vibró, y como si le leyese la mente, Nico la escribía dándole ánimos a su manera. “ _El lunes estoy allí, lo prometo_ ”. “ _El lunes_ ”, se decía ella a sí misma. Y era viernes.

Pensó que todo se haría eterno hasta entonces, y después de todo, se sentía estúpida por su comportamiento durante los últimos días. Como si su conciencia quisiese recordárselo por hacerla daño, a Sandra le llegaban todos los momentos en los que había estado de brazos cruzados o contestando mal a todo lo que el chico la ofrecía. Se sentía decepcionada consigo misma y el taxista intentando ser amable no la ayudaba a despejarse.

Sus recuerdos fueron a Yaiza, y con ello a las palabras de Kimi sobre los supuestos motivos por los cuales su amiga había decidido ignorarla esas dos semanas. Tristemente le creía, pero su furia hacia ella seguía tan intacta que se preguntaba cómo eran posible ambas cosas.

Llegó al hotel y se fue directa al buffet. Era pronto, apenas pasaban las ocho y media, pero le apetecía despejarse antes de encerrarse en la suite que sería su casa durante el fin de semana. No comió mucho, y sabía que se arrepentiría de hacer caso a su cabeza diciéndola que no pasaba nada por no tomar bocado esa noche. Subió al dormitorio y se tumbó en la cama, esperando dormirse pronto y olvidar tanto a Nico como los ruidos de su tripa pidiéndole alimento dos horas después de salir del buffet. Pero no ocurría ni una cosa ni la otra. Y en el fondo agradeció más que nunca que su teléfono sonase aunque fuesen las doce y media de la madrugada. 

-          Me aburro.-Sandra ahogó su cara en la cama, negando.

-          Y yo que quieres que le haga.

-          ¿No sales?

-          No, Kimi, no salgo.-quería colgarle, lo último que le apetecía era hablar con el finlandés.

-          Te vendría bien.

-          ¿Ahora te preocupas por mí? Pensaba que sólo Yai ocupaba tus pensamientos.

-          Tengo vodka.-a cualquier persona le habría parecido la excusa o respuesta más inútil del mundo, pero Sandra incluso la analizó.

-          Yo… -se giró desde la cama hacia el minibar, como si quisiese mirar a través de su dura puerta.- yo creo que tengo agua.

-          Hombre, no te digo yo que el agua no esté buena, pero vamos.-Sandra rió y volvió a dejar caer su cara sobre la almohada.- Estoy en el Hotel W.

-          Sí, sí, el Wela.-volvía a cansarse de su voz.

\-          En el papel de la habitación pone W.

-          Es el Wela de toda la vida.

-          Vale, pues el Wela.

-          Yo en el Fira Palace.

-          ¿Y a mí qué?

-          ¿Y a mí qué que tú estés en el Wela?-volvió a levantar la cara de la almohada desesperándose por el finlandés.

-          Que vengas.

-          No voy a ir hasta tu hotel para beber vodka.

-          Pues yo no voy a lanzarlo por la ventana-la chica miró a malas el reloj de la pared, y vio que era cerca de la una menos cuarto. Hablaba consigo misma sobre el por qué estaba barajando la oferta del chico en ir a su hotel, cuando el día anterior ni siquiera quería verle. Estaba tan desesperada y echaba tanto de menos a Nico que sin saber por qué decidió aceptar.

-          Voy a tardar un rato largo en llegar.-informaba.

-          Tengo varias botellas, supongo que alguna sobrevivirá mientras tanto.-no se despidió de él porque el hacerlo tras reírse iba a quedar demasiado estúpido. Colgó y se levantó a malas para vestirse de nuevo. Se sentía como su chico, sin saber qué ropa coger para esa especie de cita o evento nocturno. Ni siquiera sabía si el chico estaba solo o habría más gente, pero después de diez minutos debatiéndose decidió no darle importancia. “ _Es Kimi_ ”, se ayudaba de esa idea mientras se ponía unos vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes gris. Cogió la chaqueta negra y se la puso por encima. Cuando se subía al taxi era la una en punto.- Al Hotel W…Wela.-dudó en cómo decirlo por culpa del finlandés, y el conductor ignoró su debate interno para poner en marcha el coche y llevarla hasta allí. Una vez llegó, más pronto de lo que esperaba, se arrepintió de ir como iba, pues por algún motivo el hotel acogía una fiesta privada y la que menos lucía un modelito de precio similar a su suite en el Fira Palace. Se quedó en el hall y cogió su móvil.

-          ¿Cuál es tu habitación?-preguntó a Kimi cuando contestó.

-          Em…-silencio que llevó a Sandra a mirar la pantalla por si se había colgado.- Es que no lo sé.

-          ¿Cómo no lo vas a saber?

-          No joder, vine ayer por la noche y no he vuelto a necesitar mirar el número.

-          Pues sal a mirarlo.-le oyó resoplar.

-          Que palo.-Sandra se desesperaba más y empezó a elevar la voz.

-          ¿Se puede saber qué coño te—

-          Vale, vale, no grites, voy.-colgó mirando al móvil como si él tuviese la culpa de la actitud infantil de Kimi, y no le dio tiempo a guardarlo cuando el chico volvió a llamarla para darle el número.- Si me cuelgas no te lo puedo decir.

-          Ha sido un impulso.

-          La suite 7.

-          ¿Sólo?

-          ¿Cuántas suites quieres que tenga?

-          No, joder, que es sólo un número.

-          Tampoco van a ponerle el número 249 a una suite.-Sandra se llevó la mano a la cara debatiendo en si quedarse o irse, pero decidió pensar en que el chico cambiaría esa actitud en persona. Colgó de nuevo y fue a subir.

-          Perdone.-una mujer, vestida con el uniforme de la cadena de hoteles en la que estaba, la miraba de arriba abajo.

-          Qué.-le gustó tan poco el recorrido de su mirada que no iba a tolerar ninguna falta de respeto.

-          ¿Es usted inquilina del hotel?

-          Por supuesto.

-          ¿Me podría dar el número de su habitación?-la mujer la invitaba a acercarse a la recepción, y Sandra pensó que sería buena idea darle con el teléfono en la cabeza, pero no le apetecía ir a la cárcel.

-          Suite número 7.-la mujer abrió tanto los ojos que volvió a la mente de Sandra la idea del teléfono.

-          Esa habitación está a otro nombre.

-          Ni siquiera sabe cuál es mi nombre.

-          Pero sé que no es el suyo.-apretó los puños.

-          Vengo a ver al dueño de la habitación, puede llamarle y preguntarle.-la mujer aceptó y llamó a Kimi.

-          Hola buenas noches señor Raikkonen.-Sandra rió por lo bajo al imaginar al finlandés respondiendo a eso.- ¿Espera usted la visita de…-miró a la chica, que le dijo su nombre.- Sandra?-la chica no quiso dar su apellido.- Oh, entiendo. Vale, perdone las molestias.-con cara de poder, la chica se disponía a ir al ascensor pero la mujer la detuvo de nuevo.- Disculpe, como me imaginaba el señor Raikkonen no espera la visita de nadie.-Sandra soltó tal grito que toda la gente de la recepción la miró asustada. Justo cuando iba a despotricar contra todo ser con vida de ese sitio el teléfono de la recepción volvió a sonar, pero cogió otra mujer allí trabajando.

-          ¿Habéis hablado con la suite 7?-preguntaba esa señora a la que estaba frente a Sandra. Asintió.- Dice que era… broma.-dudaba, pues no sabía a qué se refería y sólo daba un mensaje. Sandra cogió aire y miró fijamente a esa mujer que la impedía el paso, y esta se retiró dejándola subir al ascensor. La mujer, como si quisiese enmendar su error, pulsó el botón del ascensor antes de salir de él para que la chica subiese, y una vez allí, llamó a la puerta número 7.

-          ¿Tú eres imbécil?-Kimi hizo una mueca de no entender nada.

-          ¿Qué he hecho ahora?

-          No me dejaban subir y tú vas y les dices que no esperabas a ninguna Sandra.

-          Es que pensé que me querían vender algo.-se exculpaba.

-          ¿Qué narices te van a vender llamándose Sandra y en un hotel de lujo?-se llevó la mano a la cabeza el chico mientras que con la otra la mandaba bajar la voz.- ¿Ya estás borracho?

-          Los primeros tragos son los peores, luego se me pasa.-ella negó y cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba en medio de aquella suite, que era más grande que la suya.

-          No tenías suficiente con un cuarto pequeño ¿No?

-          ¿Más pequeño aún?-pensó que sería broma, pero Sandra le vio tan serio que dudó en si le tomaba el pelo. El chico iba con unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca rota por algunos lados. Fue hacia una cómoda que había frente a la gran cama y de ahí cogió la botella de vodka y dos vasos, y fue andando hacia otra parte del cuarto. Sandra le siguió y ambos se sentaron en dos sofás que había rodeandouna mesita, que ahora se decoraba con la botella de alcohol.- ¿Ya se ha ido Nico?

-          Si no, no estaría aquí.

-          ¿Por qué me odias tanto?-la chica le miró incrédula.- No te he dicho nada y ya me hablas mal.

-          La costumbre.-él dio un trago a su bebida y ambos se quedaron callados un rato.

-          ¿Cuándo vuelve? Nico, digo.

-          El lunes…-y otra vez, se creó un silencio que ayudó a Sandra a volver su mente hacia su chico, que estaría ya en Alemania.

En Hockenheim, para ser exactos. Llegaba a su hotel con la maleta de mano que se desviaba de la ruta debido a su poco peso. El chico protestaba, pero se le pasó el enfado al ver a su tocayo en la recepción tan cansado como él.

-          ¿Cuándo has llegado?-le preguntó en forma de saludo antes de darse un abrazo. El otro Nico le miraba resoplando.

-          Hace una hora…

-          ¿Y sigues aquí?-miró su maleta.

-          Es que ha habido problemas con la reserva.-ambos negaron y se quedaron callados.- ¿Cómo has dejado a Sandra?

-          Mal, no quería que viniese.-se sonrojó y su amigo se rió de él.- No te rías.

-          Tranquilo, me parece bonito.

-          He dicho que no te rías.-el comentario provocó que ambos lo hiciesen inevitablemente.- ¿Has avisado a Yai?-Nico miraba al chico sin entender la pregunta.

-          ¿De qué?

-          De…-el recién llegado se dio cuenta de su error.- Vale, no te lo dije.

-          Sea lo que sea, no.

-          Yai está aquí, la ha mandado la FIA a—

-          ¿Está aquí?-se separó del mostrador como si se hubiese quemado con él.- Pero ¿Aquí aquí?-señaló al suelo

-          Sí, en el hotel.-cogió aire e intentó mostrar naturalidad.-  Ahora me da miedo llamarla.

-          ¿P-por?

-          Por si te desmayas.-el de Mercedes empezó a reír y el de Force India fingió seguirle, pero se quedó parado de nuevo mientras su amigo continuaba. Rosberg sacó el móvil y empezó a escribir, supuestamente avisando a la chica.- Ya la he avisado.

-          Vale.-sin necesidad de hacerlo, decidió comunicarle que le había oído.

-          ¿Sabes la última? De Yai, digo.

-          ¿Cuál? Me quedé en el tema de las fotos.

-          Vale, pues te ambiento antes de que baje. Seb pilló a Yai con Lewis.

-          ¿Qué?-tardó segundos en formular la pregunta.

-          El último día en China. En el cuarto de ella. Un papelón increíble.-lejos de meterse en la historia, el de Force India se llevaba las manos en la cabeza pensando en el calvario que habría pasado la chica esas semanas.

-          ¿Por qué no nos ha dicho nada?-Nico se encogió de hombros.

-          Es una buena pregunta. Sandra está mosqueadísima. Sólo lo sabía Kimi.

\-          Kimi...-el odio que sentía Nico hacia el finlandés quedó claro de nuevo gracias al gesto de su rostro. Sintió un golpe en seco al pensar que Yaiza prefería hablar con Kimi antes que con él, pero decidió seguir escuchando toda la historia antes de enfadarse.

-          Y bueno, Seb por lo visto se quedó fatal, y según entendí Lewis y ella no están juntos, pero tienen algo.-lo contaba con los gestos como si intentase no olvidarse de nada.- y Kimi le presentó a Seb a una chica, no me acuerdo de su nombre, y Seb se lio con la chica antes y después de ver las fotos, y luego Seb y la chica salieron en las revistas porque han estado liados, y luego la chica dejó a Seb porque Seb se derrumbó al verse en las revistas porque claro, él estaba con la chica para olvidar a Yai y no lo consiguió.-cogió todo el aire del hall tras acabar el relato y Nico le seguía mirando incrédulo.

\-          ¿Que... Seb se ha liado con otra?

-          Sí. Kimi recalcó que follaron.-era como si fuese vital ese detalle.

-          ¿Ese tío es gilipollas?

-          ¿Quién de los dos?-Nico se perdía.

-          Seb.

-          Hombre… listo del todo no ha sido, pero supongo que—

-          Supongo nada, se cabrea porque ella se lía con otro y va él y lo hace.

-          Pero Yai se ha liado con dos antes que él—

-          Lo sé, uno fui yo, gracias por el recuerdo.-el de Force India se tumbaba de nuevo en el mostrador y su amigo hacía muecas de disculpa.

-          Sea lo que sea…-quiso pasar página.- La han liado mucho los dos, y ahora Seb está hecho polvo y Yai… Yai no se sabe, dice Kimi que se derrumbó cuando le enseñó las fotos de Seb.

-          ¿Se las enseñó?-volvió a despegarse de la tabla.- ¿Pero Kimi es imbécil?

-          Hombre, mejor que se entere ahora a luego.-pese a que el de Mercedes tenía razón, Nico decidió no dársela para no dar su brazo a torcer con Kimi.- Y eso, Yai tiene algo con Lewis pero no se sabe qué es.

-          Qué bien…-volvió a tumbarse en el mostrador y Nico rió, y a los pocos segundos el que reía daba un golpe en la pierna a su amigo para que mirase a donde le indicaba. Y de la escalera bajaba Yaiza, con el vestido vaquero que se ponía siempre para andar por el hotel cuando no quería pensar en qué ponerse. Nico se fue despegando de la tabla que le soportaba poco a poco, como si observase la llegada de una princesa al baile de la corona real. Rosberg salía andando hacia ella, que alargaba los brazos para abrazarle.

-          ¡Ayyy!-gritó ella de alegría, y Nico se reía abrazándola.- ¿Qué tal?

-          ¡Muy bien! ¿Y tú? –ella sonreía llena de alegría.

-          Bien, aquí, descansando.-cambió el rumbo de su mirada y vio al otro Nico, que seguía agarrado con una mano al mostrador como si le pidiese que le sujetase. Sonrió y fue hacia él con el mismo ímpetu, y él no tuvo más remedio que acogerla entre los brazos. Le preguntó lo mismo que al otro chico, pero su voz sonaba mucho más suave.

-          Bien…-él contestó en el mismo tono, y ella se despegó de él para sonreírle. Ambos agradecieron que Rosberg apareciese para romper el silencio.

-          ¿Hacemos algo?

-          Por mí vale.-ella se animaba.- He mirado en Internet y hay varios locales por la zona.

-          Pues voy a pedir mi tarjeta y a dejar las maletas.-el de Mercedes se fue hacia la zona de la recepción que tenía a un joven trabajando, y se puso con el papeleo.

-          ¿Tú no dejas tu maleta?-Nico, como si no entendiese nada, observó su propio equipaje, nervioso.

-          Oh, es que hay problemas con mi reserva.

-          ¿Y te van a tener aquí toda la noche?

-          Me llaman, dicen.

-          No entiendo, pero si dejáis una fortuna.-y de verdad no comprendía cómo le podían dejar tirado.

-          Ya, pero tienen todo completo y hasta que no lleguen las cinco no se quedan vacías algunas habitaciones.-la chica exageró el gesto al oír la hora.- Tranquila, si tampoco iba a dorm—

-          Ven.-cogió de la mano al chico y este se estremeció.

-          A d-donde.

-          Deja la maleta en mi cuarto.-iba enfadada.- Tendrán morro…-le hizo un gesto al otro Nico, que les miraba, y se despidieron hasta dentro de un rato. El viaje en ascensor fue de lo más normal para ella, pero el chico sentía que podía llenar un cubo con su sudor. Fueron al cuarto de ella y cuando entró se quedó parado tras la puerta.- ¿Qué haces?-se reía ella.

-          Oh, no sé.-se sinceró y miró alrededor.

-          Voy a cambiarme, puedes hacer lo que quieras.-alzó las cejas como negando esa propuesta, sabiendo con ello que lo que quería no podía hacerlo. Se sentó en los pies de la cama mientras la chica abría el armario. A los segundos se puso frente a él con dos vestidos: uno amarillo, de aspecto griego, y el otro color rosa palo, con vuelo tras la cintura.- Cuál.

-          Em…-ni siquiera los miraba, sus ojos estaban fijos en ella. Se pedía a sí mismo no decirle que con cualquier cosa estaría preciosa, e intentó debatir en qué vestido le torturaría menos.- Este.-señaló el amarillo, y cuando la chica salió del baño con la prenda se arrepintió de su decisión.- Oh.-dijo sin pensar.

-          ¿Qué pasa?-ella miraba a su espalda, buscando qué se le podía haber caído, pero no veía nada.

-          No, no, nada.-se disculpó, colorado.-Estás guapísima.

-          ¿Tú crees?-ahora ella se sonrojaba, y se miró al gran espejo del cuarto para comprobarlo. Ni de lejos se veía como él la había descrito, pero le gustaba tanto ese vestido que se sintió contenta con él. Se quitó la coleta que llevaba y dejó caer su pelo por todos lados, y el chico decidió bajar la mirada para no pensar en lo que tenía delante.

Se pintó, peinó y puso los zapatos, y ambos bajaron hacia el hall, en donde Nico aún no había llegado. Ella intentaba sonsacar al chico información sobre sus dos semanas de relax, pero él apenas hacía referencia a algunas visitas a la fábrica de Force India y algunos eventos familiares. Miró el móvil más de una vez por si su tocayo le respondía al grito de furia que le había mandado en forma de texto para que bajase ya, pero este no lo hacía. Al poco apareció por la escalera con un vaquero claro y una camisa azul marina.

-          Me debería haber cambiado yo también…-pensó en alto al verse con sus vaqueros rotos y su polo negro.

-          Anda ya.-la chica se levantaba dándole en la espalda.- Estás muy guapo así.-oírla le provocó que alargase su intento de ponerse en pie, y cuando los tres estaban reunidos, salieron por la puerta hacia el local más cercano. Era pequeño y estaba prácticamente vacío, pero la música parecía perfecta tanto para ella como para el de Mercedes.

-          ¡Avicii!-gritaba Yaiza saltando en la pista. Rosberg la imitaba con su gesto de emoción y aceptaba su propuesta de bailar. Nico se quedaba mirándoles y se iba hacia atrás dejándose caer en un sofá, y en la lejanía les observó. Sonreía al verles, pues aunque ninguno sabía bailar, lo hacían como si les fuese la vida en ello. Ella canturreaba todas las letras que sonaban, y él las daba vida con sus gestos. De Avicii pasaron a otros estilos, y poco a poco ambos pensaron que habían recorrido todo el hilo musical del momento. Sonaba una canción que la chica no reconocía, pero que él parecía adorar. Se disculpó de su amigo y le dejó dándolo todo en el centro de la pista mientras ella iba con el otro Nico, que tragaba saliva al verla andar hacia él con su reluciente vestido amarillo.- Estoy muerta.-se dejó caer a su lado y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico, como si quisiese dormir allí mismo. Él ni siquiera se movió, sólo dio un pequeño respingo cuando ella se retiró.- Estás muy callado.

-          Estoy cansado.-mintió.

-          ¿Y por qué hemos salido? Podríamos habernos quedado en el hotel.

-          Oh, tranquila.-se exculpaba.- ¿Tú qué tal? Aún no me has dicho qué has hecho estos días.-fingía no estar al corriente, y la chica se lo creyó al cambiar su gesto a una especie de rostro asustadizo. A la vez, llegaba el otro Nico sentándose al lado de la chica, dejándola en el centro.

-          ¿Qué te pasa?-la preguntó.

-          La he preguntado que qué ha hecho estos días.-ambos Nicos se miraron como si se preparasen a oír a la chica. El de Force India parecía ansioso por escuchar su versión, pese a que ello supusiese a la chica recordar. Rosberg sin embargo miraba a su amigo negando, y decidió parar antes de tiempo.

-          Yai.-la pidió que le mirase y ella lo hizo, temblorosa.- Sabemos lo que ha pasado.-ella se giró hacia el otro chico, y volvió de nuevo la mirada al que la hablaba. Avergonzada.- Nos lo ha dicho Kimi.

-          ¿K-kimi?

-          Sí, ayer cuando nos vimos con él Sandra y yo, como era de esperar. -ella suspiró.- Y yo se lo he contado a Hülk.-se hizo un silencio que nadie era capaz de romper. Para el bien de todos, ella se mantenía serena, y eso les animaba a intentar hablar, y decidió hacerlo el de Mercedes, pero sacando otro tema.- Yai, Sandra está muy cabreada.

-          ¿Por?-se asombró.

-          Porque no la has llamado para decirle nada.-era como si lo esperase, y tal vez por ello el gesto de Nico mostraba decepción.- Yai, no puedes estar ignorándola así.

-          No la he ignorado.-se defendía.

-          Ni siquiera sabíamos que Seb os había pillado.-ahora él defendía a su chica.- Ni que estabas en Londres, ni que ibas a trabajar sin ella… No sabíamos nada.

-          ¿Qué querías que hiciese?-una mezcla de ira y decepción ocupaba su voz ahora. Nico la retiraba la mirada como si no estuviese dispuesto a oír sus excusas, aunque lo iba a hacer igualmente.- Vosotros estabais en Barcelona, qué pinto yo llamándoos para contaros mis penas.

-          Es tu amiga.

-          Por eso mismo no quiero mole—

-          No digas molestarla, porque no hay nada que la haya molestado más que el que no la hayas dicho nada.-ella le retiraba la mirada ahora, y se ponía a mirar al suelo sintiéndose incomprendida.- Deberías haberla visto ayer cuando Kimi le contó todo, que por cierto, esa es otra.-volvió a mirarle.- Que se lo cuentes a Kimi y no a ella…

-          A Kimi se lo contó él, no yo.

-          Él nos dijo que le llamaste a las cinco de la mañana después de que Seb os pillase.-era como si el propio Sebastian hubiese dado un golpe en el pecho a la chica. Agachó la mirada, concentrada en mantenerse serena pese a los golpes que recibía y de los que no intentaba defenderse.- Ni siquiera nos lo has dicho a nosotros, que tal vez te podríamos haber escuchado si no querías hablarlo con ella por no molestarla.-esa palabra sonó con demasiado resquemor, consiguiendo de nuevo que ella alzase la mirada.

-          ¿No habéis pensado que tal vez no quería hablar con nadie?-les miraba a ambos, y Hülkenberg atendía más ahora que le metía en el saco.- No sabéis cómo ha sido todo, lo último que quería era llamaros para que me aguantaseis lloriqueando como siempre.

-          Precisamente, Yai.  Sabemos todo lo que has vivido, te podríamos habe—

-          No, Nico, no, no podíais hacer nada, joder.-se llevó las manos a la sien, retirándose el pelo de la cara, y se quedó agachada mientras intentaba ignorar sus recuerdos.- Seb me odia, y me lo merezco, y Lewis está bien hasta que se acuerda de lo que pasó, y luego van y sacan fotos en las revistas, y encima Seb va y se lía con esa Hanna y…-respiró profundamente suplicando a su cuerpo mantener su serenidad.- Hablar por teléfono con Sandra o con vosotros no habría solucionado nada, sólo habría complicado las cosas.

-          Yo no pienso que—

-          Nico ¿Qué tal ha ido con Sandra en Barcelona?-el chico veía por dónde iban los tiros, y decidió no responder.- Hubiese sido apasionante que os llamase llorando por enésima vez e hiciese que Sandra se plantase en Londres ¿Verdad? O yo apareciendo por Barcelona.

-          Lo habría entendido perfectamente—

-          Pues yo no. Bastante tengo con estar mal yo como para joderles a mis amigos.-quiso volver a decirla algo, pero Yaiza se volvía a esconder en sus manos y el Nico que se mantenía callado pidió con un gesto a su amigo que parase. La dejaron relajarse y sólo el de Mercedes decidió acabar la conversación.

-          Habla con ella ¿Vale?-ella asintió y no volvieron a sacar el tema.

Se quedaron en silencio, igual que los dos que bebían vodka en el hotel de Barcelona. Sandra miraba al chico con una ceja más alta que la otra, e intentaba buscar un motivo por el cual había abandonado su cama para estar sentada en un sofá tan aburrida y nostálgica como lo estaba hacía unas horas en su propio cuarto.

-          Ahh…-el chico hizo un ruido sin sentido que ella no entendió. Le miraba como si esperase explicación. Kimi, que estaba tumbado en el sofá, la miraba.- Creo que me estoy durmiendo.

-          No serías el único.

-          ¿Te aburres?

-          Oh, no.-ironizaba.- Tu conversación está siendo apasionante.

-          Pero si estoy callado.-le miró intentando saber si de verdad hablaba en serio.- No te hablo porque para que me contestes mal, paso.

-          Yo no te contesto mal.-el chico rió.- Te contesto como te mereces.-la miró y ella retiró la vista.

-          Pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta de que soy un trozo de pan.

-          Con moho, sí.-el chico volvió a reír, y ella se contagió un poco de aquella risa, que ocultó rápidamente. Sonó su móvil, haciéndola olvidarse de la inútil conversación mantenida con Kimi, y no pudo evitar sonreír al leer el mensaje que le mandaba Nico.- Nico está con Yai y Hülk.

-          ¿Dónde?-le miró otra vez con cara de no comprenderle.

-          En Alemania.

-          Ahh, cierto.-se incorporó sobre el sofá y ella guardó el móvil. Se quedaron mirando.- Bueno, di algo.

-          ¿Qué quieres que diga?

-          No sé, háblame de ti.-usó un tono de voz diferente para decir esa frase y ella rió por lo bajo.- ¿Qué vas a hacer estos días?

-          Morirme de aburrimiento.

-          Aparte de eso.

-          Ni idea.-la verdad es que no tenía ningún plan pensado.- Supongo que saldré a dar vueltas por la ciudad.

-          Pero si te la sabes de memoria.

-          Eso no significa que no me guste.-él negaba.

-          Andar por andar.-se quedaron de nuevo en silencio y ella intentó seguir alargando su horario.

-          También iré a la piscina de mi hotel, que es maravillosa.-él no se entusiasmaba con su información ella le hacía una mueca sin que le viese.- Ah, y veré las motos.

-          ¿Motos?

-          Sí, Moto GP y esas cosas.

-          Ah, cierto.-asintió él.- Un amigo me daba entradas.

-          ¿Y no las cogiste? Hay que ser estúpido.-Kimi la miró con rabia, como si la demostrase así que la antipática era ella. Sandra hizo un gesto con las manos aceptando que en ese caso era culpa suya y decidió dejarlo atrás.- ¿Por qué no has ido?

-          No me apetecía.

-          Unos tanto y otros tan poco…-ahora la que ponía el tono diferente era ella.

-          ¿Pilla lejos?

-          El qué.

-          Jerez.

-          Bueno, supongo que menos de dos horas.-informaba.

-          Si quieres vamos.-lejos de gritar que sí, abrió tanto los ojos que el chico se echó hacia atrás por si saltaban hacia él como una serie de dibujos animados.- Tampoco hace falta que te pongas así.

-          ¿Me estás hablando en serio?

-          ¿Por qué iba a bromear?-ella le miró de nuevo preguntándole si hablaba en serio, y le recordó con la mirada que era el rey de las bromas.

-          No sé, más que nada porque ni siquiera nos soportamos y me acabas de decir que vayamos a Jerez.

-          Tú no me soportas a mí, no generalices.

-          ¿Ahora te caigo bien?

-          Te soporto, tampoco te emociones tanto.

-          ¿Ves? Vuelves a ser un borde.

-          Oye, guapa, que si no quieres dilo, ya me iré yo.

-          ¿Pero no decías que no te apetecía?

-          Ahora por joderte me muero de ganas por ir.-sonrió lleno de ironía y ella negó. El chico se levantó y cogió el teléfono llamando a su amigo, pero este no respondía.

-          Son las tres de la mañana, lo raro es que te lo coja.

-          Lo raro es que no lo haga.-al segundo intento, le respondieron, y se fue al otro lado del cuarto a hablar. Apenas dos minutos.- Hecho. Tengo entrada.-ella se arañó sus propias piernas llena de ira.- Sólo he pedido una, con eso de que no querías ir.

-          Yo no he dicho que no quiera.

-          Tampoco has dicho que sí.-se dejó caer en el sofá de nuevo y ella no sabía cómo gritarle que la llevase con él. Ni siquiera el hecho de que fuese el propio Kimi la alejaba de la idea. Le seguía mirando con furia, y él la miraba de reojo mientras llenaba un nuevo vaso con vodka.- Mi amigo sigue despierto.

-          Me alegro mucho.-él reía ante el comentario borde de la chica. Siguió mirándole durante unos minutos, con la misma rabia, y el chico atendía a la pantalla de su móvil.

-          Ya tengo vuelo para mañana, y hotel.-la provocación del chico hacía que Sandra negase con más furia que nunca, controlando su instinto de lanzarse a él a gritos. Cada palabra o gesto que él hacía creaba en Sandra más problemas para ofrecerse a ir. Y sin embargo su conciencia la repetía una y otra vez que dejase su orgullo al lado. Finalmente, esa conciencia suya se enfadó con ella al ver cómo su agonía agradecía que fuese el chico el que cediese.- ¿Vas a venir o no?-tragó saliva pensando en cómo responderle.

-          S-sí.


	41. Trabajo y placer

Yaiza consiguió evadirse de sus propios recuerdos para disfrutar de lo que quedaba de la noche. Bailó con Nico, al que no guardaba rencor por la conversación mantenida, y de vez en cuando iba hacia el otro chico para animarle a saltar con ellos en el centro de la pista. Este prefería quedarse sentado, pese a las insistencias de Yaiza, y tal vez eso fue lo que provocó que la fiesta cayese en picado a eso de las tres y media de la mañana.

Pese a que Nico insistía en que se quedasen, y se disculpaba por su actitud pasiva de aquella noche, los otros dos chicos no cedieron y agarraron al de Force India para salir del local e ir al hotel de vuelta. Llegaron al hall, y allí pretendieron despedirse con total normalidad, pero tanto Nico como Yaiza se dieron la vuelta en seco del problema al comprobar que el otro chico se quedaba plantado en medio del pasillo. No tenía habitación hasta pasadas las cinco, recordaba, y tanto Nico como Yaiza se lamentaron al no haberse dado cuenta. Ella fue más rápida, y ofreció al chico subir a su cuarto. Él negaba rotundamente, y pese a que buscaba en su amigo una ayuda que parecía no llegar, no tuvo más remedio que ceder a sus insistencias y cinco minutos más tarde estaba en su cuarto.

-          Me pongo el móvil en sonido para cuando me llamen de la recepción.-prometía, haciéndola saber así que no se quedaría allí. Pero Yaiza le cogió el teléfono antes y lo silenció.

-          Deja de hacer el tonto, ya irás mañana, a mí no me molesta.-quiso decirle que a él sí, pero optó por tragar saliva. A poco más se ahoga cuando Yaiza le ofreció dormir con ella. Él se estremeció tanto que no pudo pasar desapercibido.- A mí no me molesta.-repitió otra vez, y él aguantó sus ganas de decirla que a él sí de nuevo.- Es una cama enorme, venga.-le animó. Él no aceptó, pero puesto a que tampoco lo rechazó no le quedó más remedio que quedarse allí sentado. Ella se metió al baño y en dos minutos salió con un pantalón de pijama diminuto de color negro y una camiseta del mismo color y de talla masculina sin ningún decorado. Se plantó frente al espejo, y se pasó un cepillo por su larga melena, dejándolo prácticamente sin forma al final. Cogió una toallita y se empezó a desmaquillar. Cuando acabó, se giró a él.- Y este horror que ves soy yo en la realidad.-burlaba, y si ella fuese capaz de leer la mente habría oído a Nico asegurar que seguía siendo tan preciosa como antes. Retiró la mirada de la chica, que se metía a la cama, y él decidió hacer lo mismo para intentar quedarse dormido lo antes posible.- ¿Vas a dormir así?-reía ella. Él se giró hacia Yaiza sin saber a qué se refería.- Con los vaqueros y las deportivas.-ni se había dado cuenta de ese detalle, y buscaba aparentar normalidad.

-          Oh, sí sí.-ella abrió los ojos más y siguió riendo.

-          ¡Nico!-le dijo con tono canturreado, y él hizo como que sonreía, y acto seguido se quitó las deportivas poco a poco y sin saber cómo, se empezó a quitar el vaquero. Dio las gracias al comprobar que Yaiza no le había mirado, pues cuando se tumbó ella estaba de espaldas a él, entrando en su profundo sueño, algo que a él le costó varias horas.

En Barcelona sin embargo seguían despiertos, y Sandra jugueteaba con el portátil de Kimi mientras este veía cómo el efecto de la bebida se esfumaba por sus poros debido al sin vivir en el que le tenía la chica.

-          Ya lo has mirado cinco veces.

-          Pero seguro que hay otra forma de ir.-comprobaba una y otra vez la mejor manera de llegar al Circuito de Jerez.

-          Sandra, vamos a ir en taxi, joder, qué más da.

-          ¡Yo no quiero ir en taxi!-insistía, y no soltaba el portátil del chico, que descansaba sobre sus vaqueros y ella sobre la cama, en la cual se había subido inconscientemente.

-          Pues te vas andando, pero yo voy a—

-          Mira, hay un bus desde unas calles al lado del hotel que lleva.-él negó y puso los ojos en blanco, yendo hacia la salita a por la botella a la que dio un trago seco.- Vale, pues ya está todo…-dijo terminando de apuntar en su teléfono.

-          ¿En serio?-hizo como que se emocionaba.- Qué alegría me das.

-          ¡Mierda!-gritó ella, y él puso los brazos en jarra suplicando que parase.- He de sacar dinero mañana.-se tapó los ojos con las manos y comenzó a negar de nuevo.- ¿A qué hora dices que salíamos de aquí?

-          A las nueve, te lo he dicho cinco veces.

-          Cállate, estoy nerviosa.

-          No jodas. –fue hacia el lado de la cama y ante la mirada atónita de ella, se quitó el pantalón y luego la camiseta, quedando en calzoncillos. Retiró el edredón de la cama y se metió, y en el fondo Sandra y su corazón, que se había acelerado, agradecieron que se tapase.

-          ¿Qué haces?-preguntó incrédula.

-          Dormir.-estaba de espaldas a ella, que ocupaba la otra parte de la cama.

-          Podrías esperar a que me vaya para desnudarte.

-          A este paso acaban las carreras y tú sigues ahí sentada mirando cómo llegar.-le burló con rabia y cerró el portátil, dejándolo sobre la cómoda. Se paró frente a la imagen del chico intentado dormir y ahora era ella la que se ponía en jarra.

-          Bueno, pues nada, mañana a las nueve vengo.-ni siquiera se despidió de ella, y la chica salió del cuarto rumbo a su hotel. Apenas durmió, y quiso llamar a Nico para contarle a dónde iba, pero paró en seco al comprobar primero la hora que era, y segundo con quién iría. Era Kimi Raikkonen, y lejos de pensar en que se iba a ir a ver las motos con su piloto favorito de Fórmula 1, algo que ni en sus mejores sueños veía factible, empezó a debatir si sería bueno informar a Nico sobre esa aventura. Algo la decía que no pasaba nada, pues encima el alemán parecía admirar a Kimi e incluso seguro que la animaba a ir y a pasarlo genial para comprobar lo majo que era el finlandés. Aun así decidió no llamarle en ese momento y hacerlo al día siguiente. Se metió en la cama y antes de dormir intentó borrar de su mente la imagen del finlandés semidesnudo metiéndose en su propia cama.

Se despertó a las siete y media, y se puso a organizar todo en la maleta. Tenía suerte de que la FIA ya había llegado a Barcelona, y decidió ponerse en contacto con ellos para mandarle el resto del equipaje, algo que no tuvo problemas. Bajó con todo hacia el hall, y allí avisó en recepción de que abandonaba el hotel antes de lo previsto, y los nervios la impidieron quedarse a escuchar lo que la tenían que decir.

Salió por la puerta  y fue a un cajero cercano a sacar dinero, y a la vuelta allí estaba el coche de la FIA que llevaría su equipaje al hotel en el que se quedarían alojados durante el gran premio. Dio las gracias y cogió un taxi con su maleta de mano para ir al Hotel W, al cual llegó más tarde de lo esperado esta vez. Kimi esperaba a las ocho y diez en la puerta del hotel con los brazos cruzados. Ella fue a disculparse por la tardanza, pero el recibimiento le quitó las ganas.

-          Encima de borde, lenta.-le miró con furia y fue a contestarle, pero decidió callarse al ver que el chico la volvía a empujar al interior del taxi del que pretendía bajarse. Metió la maleta en el maletero y subió a su lado. Pidió ir al aeropuerto y se la quedó mirando debido a que la chica hacía lo mismo.- Qué..

-          Nada.-dijo de forma seca. No dijeron nada hasta llegar al aeropuerto, y por el camino la chica se preguntaba cómo era tan difícil poder hablar con ese finlandés insoportable de su lado. Sacaron las maletas, cada uno la suya, y fueron hacia el interior para pasar el control. Luego esperaron en la puerta de embarque, y el silencio era tan protagonista como sus miradas de incertidumbre cada vez que uno pillaba al otro mirándole sin entender nada. Subieron al avión, a primera clase, y Kimi tomó asiento mientras Sandra comprobaba que el suyo estaba en la otra punta.- ¿Por qué lo has cogido en el otro lado?-él, que se había tumbado ya, se acomodó y la miró juzgándola.

-          No pensarías que te iba a poner a mi lado.

-          No, pero al menos no en el lado opuesto. No muerdo ¿Sabes?

-          Nico seguro que opina lo contra-- ¡Ehh!-gritó al sentir que la chica le daba una colleja.

-          Cállate.-se fue sin querer volver a reprocharle y tomó su asiento, y sintió que en la distancia Kimi se reía porque había ganado esa pequeña batalla.

Llegaron a Jerez a las dos horas y una vez allí, fueron al hotel a dejar sus maletas. Él insistió en parar en una cafetería, pues según sus propias palabras se estaba muriendo de hambre. Ella protestaba, pues eso implicaba llegar justos a las clasificaciones. Aun así consiguió meterle prisa y llegaron al circuito –en taxi, como él había asegurado- media hora antes. Ella corría para llegar a su asiento, que resultó ser en la mejor zona de toda la grada, y él iba detrás a paso calmado.

Durante las sesiones la chica parecía más emocionada que nunca, y Kimi la miraba tan asombrado que decidió no interrumpir sus gesticulaciones y mini saltos desde el asiento cada vez que los pilotos pasaban por delante. De vez en cuando, y debido a la emoción, Sandra daba golpes al brazo de Kimi y le comentaba cosas ignorando de quién se trataba, y él hacía como que la escuchaba antes de taparse de nuevo los ojos para negar su actitud.

Acabaron las tandas y la chica se levantó de un salto, y se quedó mirando a Kimi mientras el resto de personas la imitaba en lo de ponerse en pie. Le avisó de que había acabado todo y él, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta, se levantó a su lado y se quedó esperando a que cambiase su cara de incertidumbre. Lo hizo y salieron de la zona.

-          Oye.-llamó la atención de Kimi, que iba tras ella mirando su móvil.- ¿Con estas entradas se puede… ya sabes?

-          No, no sé.

-          Conocer a los pilotos.-dijo colorada. Él alzó las cejas.

-          Supongo.

-          ¿Podemos?

-          Ves tú.-ella hizo una mueca de asco.- No me apetece que me saquen fotos, como comprenderás.-en ese momento cayó en la cuenta de con quien estaba, y no pudo controlar ponerse colorada, aunque por suerte él no se dio cuenta pues echó a andar sin girarse a nada. Le veía marchar y dudaba en si usar su entrada o ir con él. Su ansia le exigía que diese uso a ese pase que tenía colgado del cuello, pero por otro lado su conciencia le decía que no dejase al chico, pues al menos había tenido el detalle de llevarla. Intentaba reprochar esa idea, asegurando que a Kimi no le importaría quedarse solo, y que de hecho lo preferiría, y tal vez por esa idea fue refunfuñando tras suya rendida ante su propio Pepito Grillo.

Poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de que había sido buena idea, más que nada porque Kimi se empezó a ver agobiado por el hecho de que los fans de la zona le parasen para hacerse fotos. Él miraba en cada pausa a la chica, como si así le demostrase la razón que tenía al ser un antipático, y ella se encogía de hombros disculpándose notablemente por ello.

Kimi aceptó la propuesta de Sandra de comer en el hotel, alejados un poco del tema del circuito, y cuando llegaron se llevaron el chasco de que el buffet estaba ya cerrado, algo que en el fondo era bastante lógico debido a las horas. Como ya hizo una vez, el finlandés convenció al hotel para que abriesen el buffet para ambos, y pese a que no iban a cocinar para ellos, les ofrecieron algunas cosas que no necesitaban ser recalentadas, como ensaladas y otras cosas.

Pese a que la variedad no era abrumadora, ambos llenaron sus platos y se sentaron. Primero lo hizo él, y luego ella, y el chico la miró dudando. “ _Hay mil mesas, por qué te pones aquí_ ”, la dijo, pero ella se había acostumbrado ya a sus formas y decidió ignorarle. Se acordó de Yaiza al reírse de la actitud del chico, y pensó en si era eso a lo que hacía referencia su amiga en cuanto a lo de no tomársele en serio. Decidió no darle más vueltas y se puso a comer a la vez que él. Lo hicieron en silencio, y ni siquiera se miraron en todo el almuerzo.

Él se levantó el primero, y pretendía dejar a Sandra acabando sola, pero la chica se le quedó mirando con el tenedor a medio camino entre el plato de lechuga y su boca, y él se dio cuenta

-          Em.-dijo, mirando hacia los lados como si quisiese entender qué pasaba.- Tengo algo o…

-          No, nada, nada.-volvió a decir con voz seca.

-          Eres rara ¿Eh?-rió, y ella sin saber por qué se lo tomó como algo positivo.

-          No serlo aburre.-el asintió mientras se ponía en marcha. Decidió no pararle y darle un respiro de su presencia. Volvía a comentar con su conciencia lo agotado que debía estar, pues claramente le había importado bastante poco la clasificación a la que habían asistido. Ella subió a su habitación, y se dispuso a echarse una siesta, puesto que no tenía pensado hacer nada más debido a que su compañía tampoco se animaba a estar mucho con ella. Sin embargo se levantó antes de poder tumbarse para ir a hablar con él sobre algo que acababa de pasársele por la cabeza. Kimi abrió la puerta negando.

-          Dime que no vas a ser la nueva Yai.

-          ¿Nueva Yai?

-          Dando la brasa todo el día.-ella rió y él se sorprendió.

-          No, no. Vengo a que me digas cuánto ha sido el vuelo y el hotel.-abrió tanto los ojos que la chica llegó a pensar que habían viajado gratis.- Supongo que habrá costado algo venir y—

-          Claro, pero no puedes pagarlo.

-          El vuelo no ha sido gran cosa -recordaba el avión que, pese a ser primera clase, apenas era diferente a los que ella había usado, y menos en un trayecto como ese.- y bueno, el hotel tal vez, pero supongo que—

-          No puedes pagarlo.-fue a cerrar pero ella puso el pie.

-          Deja de tomarme como pobre y dime cuánto ha sido.

-          A ver…-no estaba dispuesto, y así lo mostraba su cara.- Te repito que—

-          Que no puedo pagarlo, ya, pero qué tal si me lo dices y te digo yo sí puedo o no.

-          ¿No puedes hacer como que te invito y dejarlo estar?-llevó su cabeza hacia atrás, como si huyese de él.

-          ¿Por qué iba yo a hacer eso? O tú, que sería más raro.

-          Tú porque, repito, no puedes pagarlo, y yo pues porque sí puedo pagarlo.-cerró la puerta tras ella y no la dio tiempo a reprochar. Volvió a llamar pero él no abrió y ella fue de vuelta a su cuarto murmurando. Antes de entrar su móvil sonó, y ni siquiera miró quién era antes de contestar.

-          Qué.-dijo de forma seca.

-          Vaya, hola.-Nico reía al otro lado, y ella cerró la puerta tras ella de un golpe y se sentó en la cama sonriendo.

-          ¡Qué tal!

-          Bien ¿Tú?

-          Bien también.-fue a preguntarle más, pero el chico fue más rápido.

-          ¿Dónde narices estás?

-          ¿Eh?-se quedó de piedra. No le había dicho nada aún.

-          Me han llamado del hotel diciendo que aunque hayamos abandonado antes de tiempo no me devuelven el pago. Que te lo han intentado decir pero que te has ido corriendo.

-          Oh.

-          ¿Pasa algo? ¿Estás bien?-estaba tan preocupado que Sandra no sabía cómo decirle lo que en realidad pasaba. Pensó en soltarlo de golpe.

-          Estoy en Jerez, viendo las motos.-aunque él se calló un rato, saltó rápido con una voz muy animada.

-          ¡No jodas!-ella asintió como si le viese.- ¡Sandra, eso es genial! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas?-ahora venía la otra parte de la historia.

-          Em. Me ha traído Kimi.-y tan sorprendente como antes, Nico estaba en sus trece.

-          ¡No es justo! Y yo aquí de pringue.-ella reía nerviosa.- ¿Y qué tal? ¿Cómo va la cosa? ¿Te está gustando?

-          ¿Quién?-inconscientemente entendió mal esa pregunta. Él reía sin saber por qué.

-          El gran premio.

-          Ah sí sí, genial todo. Tenemos entradas muy buenas.

-          ¿Cómo es que Kimi tenía entradas?

-          Se las consiguió un amigo.

-          Joder pues qué guay. Ya me contarás cuando vuelva.-parecía tan amable que Sandra sintió un golpe en la boca del estómago lleno de nostalgia.

-          Se te echa de menos…-le dijo de la forma más natural que pudo. Él rió al otro lado justo cuando llamaban a la puerta de la chica y ella se levantaba a abrir.

-          El lunes vuelvo.

-          Lo sé, pero queda mucho…-abrió y era Kimi. No le hizo caso y se fue de la puerta, y el chico entró al ver que nadie le invitaba. Cerró tras él y observó a la chica hablar por teléfono.- ¿Me llamas luego? O si quieres te llamo yo…

-          Mejor te llamo yo, que no sé cuándo saldré de esto.-rió y ella puso sonrisa tonta. Kimi negó ante lo que veía y se cruzó de brazos.

-          Un beso.-él le mandó otro y Sandra colgó, y se quedó mirando al que la juzgaba.- Qué.

-          Voy a vomitar.

-          No es mi culpa que no tengas sentimientos.-no supo por qué le dijo eso, pues ella era la primera que se negaba a tenerlos, pero le vio cambiar el gesto y al no entender el sentido del nuevo, se preocupó.- Era broma eh.-él no contestó y caminó hacia un sofá a sentarse. Ella le miraba atónita.- ¿He dicho algo?

-          No.-ni siquiera se interesó en preguntarle a qué había ido.

-          Pues vaya cara de repente.

-          Es mi cara.

-          No, ahora es peor.-se rio pero él no, aunque no la miraba de forma negativa, lo hacía sin ningún tipo de sentimiento, como ella le había dicho antes.- En serio… qué ha pasado, qué cara tienes.-quería sonsacarle, y él sin saber por qué decidió hablar.

-          Es Seb.-fue un jarro de agua fría.

-          Oh.-no sabía cómo indagar.- ¿Ha pasado algo?

-          No. Vamos, no lo sé.-ella le miraba atenta.- Llevo sin hablar con él desde que me llamó a punto de morirse para decirme que había salido en una revista.-recordó, y ella cogió aire.

-          ¿No has intentado llamarle tú?

-          No.-tenía la mirada fija en el techo, gracias a su pose medio tumbada. Ella le miraba a él.

-          Podrías hacerlo… Tal vez necesita que alguien le escuche.

-          Pensaba que no tenía sentimientos.-ella sonrió.

-          Con Seb y con Yai sí los tienes.-Kimi bajó la mirada hacia Sandra, y ella sintió que su corazón se aceleraba sin motivo.

-          ¿Ya no busco joder a Yai?-seguía sonriendo.

-          Creo que ha quedado claro que no.-fue un paso, y él sonrió de forma ladeada volviendo su mirada al techo.- Creo que deberías llamarle, en serio. Aunque pienses que es caer bajo.-ahora él reía, y ella se contagiaba al descubrir que había dado en el clavo.

-          Tú tampoco has llamado a Yai.-no esperaba que la conversación tomase ese rumbo, y sin embargo se acostumbró a caminarlo con él.

-          Prefiero hablarlo en persona con ella. Ya sabes cómo es de… Sensible.

-          De llorica, es diferente.-rió de nuevo al comentario.- Supongo que yo haré igual, aunque no tengo problemas en hablar por teléfono con Seb, vaya, pero vamos.

-          ¿Has venido a eso?-se acordó de su visita. Él la miró de nuevo.

-          No, era por si íbamos a algún lado, que me aburro.-ella asintió.- ¿A dónde?

-          Ni idea.

Mientras los dos debatían el destino, en Alemania trabajaban sin muchas ganas. Yaiza daba vueltas por Hockenheim detrás de Nico, y este cumplía con su agenda a rajatabla. El único rato en el que la chica decidió ignorar su propia cara de muermo para reírse un poco fue cuando el piloto se subió al coche de Fangio en el que daría una vuelta al circuito. Nico no paraba de hacerse selfies en el trayecto, y Yaiza se tenía que esconder tras su carpeta para no llamar la atención con las risas.

Pese a ese momento, del cual Yaiza quería hablar con Nico de forma inminente, la chica no pudo entablar conversación con él en todo el día. Por la mañana apenas le vio, pues se dedicó exclusivamente a tratar con los medios que querían acceso a él. Por la tarde, sin embargo, andaba a su lado por todos los rincones de Hockenheim, pero él se disculpaba con miradas por no poder acercarse a hablar con ella.

Comió sola, y eso le molestó bastante pues tampoco pudo ver al otro Nico, con el que esperaba comer y que estaba completamente desaparecido. Cuando acabó su jornada laboral a eso de las siete de la tarde no dudó en darle un telefonazo al chico, visto que el otro Nico seguía teniendo que asistir a eventos en los que ya no contaban con la presencia de Yaiza.  Se paró en seco frente a un centro bastante extraño que había cerca de la salida de Hockenheim, y desde allí esperó a que la contestasen.

-          ¿Dónde estás?

-          Tomando algo.- informaba de forma rápida.

-          ¿Y por qué no avisas?

-          Em… -parecía que tardaba demasiado en contestar.- Perdón.

-          ¿Puedo ir?-se sintió mal por cómo le habló y decidió pedir permiso antes de acoplarse.

-          Claro, claro… Me acerco a la puerta a buscarte.

-          Puedo ir yo si—

-          Hola.-la chica dio un grito y tiró el móvil al suelo. Nico, que llevaba unos vaqueros negros con una chaqueta de cuero del mismo color sobre un jersey gris clarito, estaba detrás suya tan asustado como Yaiza, y no paraba de lamentarse.- ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón!

-          La madre que te parió.-dijo en su idioma, y el chico arqueó las cejas sin saber qué decir, y empezó a reír al ver que ella también lo hacía.- ¿Por qué haces estas cosas?

-          Es que he mirado por la ventana y te he visto, y pues hombre, salgo y te aviso.

-          La próxima lo haces por teléfono.-el chico asintió como si jurase ante ella y Yaiza se dispuso a pasar al centro, que resultó ser una cafetería.

-          Espera, espera.-la pedía Nico, pero ella no le hizo caso. Fue entrar y querer darse la vuelta. De hecho, dio la espalda a todo yendo hacia la puerta de salida aunque Nico la sujetaba.- Para.

-          N-no.-estaba colorada y él reía.

-          Venga, pensé que querías conocerle.-ella le dio un golpe en la tripa y él hizo un grito sordo.

-          N-no.-Nico la ignoró y tiró de ella hacia la mesa en la que había estado sentado él hacía apenas unos segundos. Mesa que no estaba vacía, sino con otro chico que miraba atento la escena.

-          Yai, Paul. Paul, Yai.-el chico se levantó y ella se giró como pudo, suplicando a todas las fuerzas de mundo que sus mejillas no estuviesen tan rojas como pensaba.

-          ¡Hola!-con total amabilidad, el chico dio dos besos a Yaiza y esta sintió que su color rojizo ahora tenía que ser de un tono mayor. Ambos se sentaron, y Nico tuvo que tirar de la mano de ella para que se sentara.- ¿Quieres otra?-Paul le señalaba a Nico un botellín vacío, y él asentía. Miró a la chica para preguntarle que qué quería ella, y esta tartamudeó tanto que tuvo que intervenir el otro chico.

-          Cocacola.-Paul se fue y Nico miró a Yaiza, que le crucificaba con los ojos.- ¿Me explicas por qué te pones tan nerviosa?

-          Es Paul.

-          Claro que es Paul, pensé que te gustaba, como piloto, digo.-ella le había entendido, pero Nico decidió explicarse mejor igualmente.

-          Claro que me gusta, pero joder, no puedes traerme así sin avisar.

-          Yai, siento ser tan brusco y dejaré que me pegues después de decir esto…-ella alzó una ceja expectante.- Pero estás liada con Lewis Hamilton, y tienes enamoradito a Sebastian Vettel, por no decir que eres amiga de Nico Rosberg, Jenson Button y Kimi Raikkonen.-ella estaba más colorada aún.- Ah, y Daniel Ricciardo.-cada nombre lo decía como si cobrase vida en sus labios.- Y te pone nerviosa conocer a Paul Di Resta.

-          Es que es Paul.

-          ¡Yai!-se reía, y Yaiza se tapó la cara con las manos.

-          ¡Lo sé, soy estúpida! Pero es que sin avisar, así…-Nico la miraba amenazándola con repetir la lista de pilotos que estaban en su círculo social.- Vale, perdón, me controlo.-rió y él la imitó negando. El chico vino con la bebida y se sentaron.

-          Yo conozco a tu amiga.-empezó a hablar. Yaiza hizo una mueca.- A la chica de Nico, es que no me acuerdo de su nombre.

-          ¿A Sandra?-él asintió, y ella ya era como si hablase con un cualquiera.

-          ¡Sí! La conocí en Mónaco, me dijo que yo te gustaba.-volvió a ponerse roja y Nico decidió beber del botellín para no reírse.- Como piloto, joder.-le dio una patada a su amigo, que se exculpaba de algo que decía no había hecho.

-          Pues no me dijo nada de que te hubiese conocido…-se preguntó el por qué, pero Nico, que soltaba su cerveza de nuevo, se acercó a ella con amago de susurro.

-          No creo que seas la más indicada para reprocharle a Sandra que no te cuente las cosas.-ella achinó los ojos y le miró con furia, y Nico volvió a reír.

-          En fin, muy maja la chica. ¿Sigue con Nico?

-          Sí, ahí van.-explicó ella.- Estaban en Barcelona, aunque claro, ahora Nico está aquí.

-          ¿Dónde anda? Porque no se ha pasado a saludar ni nada.

-          Tenía mil cosas que hacer…-le exculpaba el otro piloto.- Ni yo le he visto hoy.-miró a Yaiza buscando apoyo y ella repitió el gesto del chico. Siguieron hablando sobre el ausente y así comenzaron otros tantos temas que hicieron que Yaiza se sintiese más a gusto que como había empezado. No pudieron estar mucho tiempo, ya que Paul tenía que irse, pero la tarde fue suficientemente entretenida para ella como para olvidar el horror de día que llevaba.

-          No he parado.-le contaba a Nico de camino al hotel.

-          Sigo sin entender qué haces aquí.

-          Ya, ni yo, pero me pagan ¿Sabes?

-          Y bueno, ves otros mundillos.-recorrió su alrededor con la vista.

-          Es la primera vez que vengo a Alemania, y es para ir detrás de Nico. Es horrible.-el chico rio.

-          Ya te traeremos de turismo, no te preocupes.

-          ¿Tú qué tal? ¿Qué has hecho?

-          Nada, visitas, publicidad, lo de siempre.-se mostraba realmente aburrido.

-          ¿Y con Paul?

-          Bien, como siempre, anda que no se le echa de menos.-ella puso morritos y él rió.

-          Es muy simpático.

-          Y tú que querías irte…-volvió a pegarle, esta vez en el brazo, y él volvió a reír.

-          Me pilló desprevenida, no estoy acostumbrada a…-iba a decir “ _a ver pilotos_ ”, pero la mirada de Nico a punto de desternillarse la hizo parar para volver a ponerse roja.- Vete a la mierda.

-          ¿Por qué me insultas siempre en español?-protestaba ante la chica, que había vuelto a recurrir a su lengua.

-          Porque así lo digo más a gusto.-entraban por la puerta de hotel.

-          Siempre me toca a mí recibir los golpes y los insultos.-burló, y ella se sintió realmente mal al oírle decir eso.

-          Sabes que lo digo de broma…

-          No sé yo.-él pretendía seguir con el lado cómico de aquello, pero la chica se puso realmente seria.- Que ya lo sé, no te preocupes.-sin quererlo ni beberlo, ella le abrazó mostrando su disgusto, que surgió de repente en ella. Nico sintió un escalofrío y fue como si se contagiase del estado de la chica. Le costaba acercar las manos a su espalda, para corresponder ese abrazo, pero sentía que si no lo hacía se arrepentiría.

-          Lo siento.

-          Ya te he dicho que no pasa nada.-insistía, y ambos hablaban entre susurros. El abrazo fue tan eterno en la realidad como en su cabeza, pero Yaiza no sabía cómo pedirle perdón por todo el daño que le hubiese podido causar en esas semanas. Sin saber por qué, mientras Nico protestaba por ser el objetivo de sus golpes, ella no pudo evitar recordar su última discusión y todo lo que esta supuso. Se acordó de cómo la defendió ante Lewis, ante Sebastian y ante Kimi, y le temblaban las piernas al no recordar ningún momento en el que ella hubiese devuelto el favor. Se separó de él como pudo, mirándole como si diese por hecho que él leía su mente.- Nos vemos mañana ¿Vale?-se quiso despedir de ella cuanto antes, y una vez subió a su dormitorio se puso a darle vueltas a todo, como hacía cada día desde hacía poco más de un mes.

Ambos estaban en sus habitaciones mientras Sandra recorría el Circuito de Jerez intentando entender cómo había sido capaz de convencer a Kimi para regresar allí. Pero cumpliendo su deseo, ambos daban vueltas por las callejuelas del paddock y demás rincones.

-          Como no veamos a nadie te enteras.-ella le mandaba callar mientras espiaba uno de los nuevos paseos que supuestamente recogía los garajes de los equipos.

-          Ya hemos visto a varios.

-          Parezco idiota, persiguiendo pilotos.-le volvió a mandar callar, era como si sólo pudiese ser su voz la que sonase.- ¿A quién espiamos ahora?

-          Quiero ir a Honda.-él resopló y ella rió sin siquiera tener que mirarle. Empezó a andar hacia el que parecía el de Honda, y se asomó como si pudiese quemarse al hacerlo. Se asomaba de puntillas, y desesperado, Kimi la empujó con la mano para que la chica venciese hacia delante quedando en medio de uno de los garajes. Se puso colorada y dio la vuelta mientras Kimi se escondía.- Vuelve, cabrón.-le arrastró hasta el garaje mientras le daba una dura colleja en la nuca. Él se sentía como el niño pero no podía evitar seguir riendo. Ella lo deseaba también pero se quiso mostrar poderosa. Volvieron a asomarse por el borde del garaje y rápidamente ella se escondió.- ¡Está Dani!

-          ¿Y por qué te escondes?-no entendía nada.

-          Me da vergüenza.

-          ¿Te tiras a un piloto de Fórmula 1 y te da vergüenza saludar a uno de motos?-la mirada fulminante que dedicó a Kimi sirvió para que el finlandés no hiciese un comentario parecido el resto del día.

-          ¿Le llamas?

-          ¿Yo? ¿Bromeas? ¿Te he de recordar que no debería estar aquí?

-          Vale, vale…-protestó, y se asomó como pudo al garaje a intentar que Dani Pedrosa se acercase. Iba con ropa de calle, por lo que pensó que no le interrumpiría. El chico se giró a Sandra cuando esta dijo su nombre con una voz tan dulce que Kimi no pudo evitar reír de nuevo. Dani fue hacia ella y Kimi se alejó hacia atrás y se giró, como si no estuviese allí. Ella intentó hablar con el piloto de la forma más tranquila que pudo, y consiguió sacarle unas cuantas sonrisas al español. Se le acababan los recursos, pues las mil cosas que quería decirle no era capaz de pronunciarlas, así que decidió liarla un poco.- ¡Kimi!-le llamó, y pensando que tal vez ella ya estaba sola, se giró sin problemas, pero ahora la mirada fulminante la lanzaba él hacia la chica. El finlandés no tuvo más remedio que acercarse y saludarse con Pedrosa, y en ese momento en el que se pusieron a hablar ella sintió que iba a explotar de emoción. Era como si viese un programa por la televisión en el que sus dos pilotos favoritos hablaban y reían sin problemas. Sentía que iba a dar un grito de un momento a otro y agradeció de lleno que ambos se girasen a ella una vez callados, aunque se arrepintió de no haber escuchado la conversación, que parecía hacer referencia a ella.- ¿Eh?

-          Que le digo que eres periodista.-repitió, también en inglés, y aunque asintió como si fuese verdad, rápidamente miró a Kimi interrogándole con la mirada para saber por qué había mentido.

-          Qué bien.-el chico comentó sin saber qué decir a eso, y Sandra seguía mirándole con odio al que reía.

-          En realidad no soy periodista.-y explicó lo que era y a lo que se dedicaba, algo que recalcó varias veces “ _no tenía nada que ver_ ”. Dani pareció más interesado ahora en la conversación y alargaron la charla un rato. Kimi estaba parado, al lado, sin hablar, y este sí que agradeció el fin de la conversación de los otros dos. Se despidieron de él y Sandra le gritó un suerte que no pudo contener justo cuando se marchaba.- Ay, ay.-se abanicaba sofocada, y tiraba a Kimi de la chaqueta.

-          Pero relájate, muchacha.-ella negaba y seguía sonriendo.- ¿No le conocías?-como si fuese normal hacerlo.

-          Le vi una vez, pero en plan unos segundos, y le he visto correr pero no había hablado así, ay, ay.-Kimi negó y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta estaban en Yamaha, y Jorge Lorenzo salía de allí sorprendiéndose de ver al finlandés.

-          ¡Uo!-gritó, y Kimi alzó las cejas mostrando que se sorprendía también- Vaya, qué tal.-se acercaron y se saludaron como si se conociesen de toda la vida, y Sandra se ponía roja de nuevo.

-          De visita por estos mundos.-Jorge sonreía a la explicación del chico, y después de hablar durante un rato sobre viajes y carreras pasajeras, Jorge miró a la chica esperando a que se presentase, cosa que no hizo debido al shock.- Es Sandra.-decidió presentarla él y Jorge se acercó a darla dos besos, y ella soltó un grito dentro de su cuerpo ante la escena, y se acordó de su amiga Yaiza, a la que imaginaba riendo. Sintió que se ponía más colorada y decidió atender a la conversación a ver si así perdía la vergüenza.

-          Vaya.-le hizo un gesto a Kimi como si fuesen dos adolescentes de barrio que comentan lo buena que está la novia de uno, en este caso la del finlandés, según entendió el otro.

-          Quita, quita.-Sandra le miró con tanto desprecio a Kimi que Jorge no pudo evitar reírse.- Está con Rosberg.-ahora el desprecio se transformó en indignación, y sin embargo Lorenzo lo veía todo normal.

-          Eso está bien.-Estuvo a punto de girarse para ir a buscar a Dani y pedirle que la acogiese, pero decidió quedarse para atender a la que fuese la siguiente perla de los dos pilotos.

-          Ah y es española.-era un detalle que se le había olvidado mencionar.

-          Hostias, eso se dice antes.-usó el castellano y Kimi ya se perdió de la conversación. Esta se estaba poniendo entretenida y ambos decidieron volver al inglés para que Kimi les entendiese.- ¿Y molesta mucho este?

-          Demasiado.-Kimi se burlaba con muecas. Siguieron hablando unos minutos más y el español se despidió para irse hacia otro lado. Kimi y Sandra siguieron andando y salieron del circuito al rato de deambular por los paseos.

-          O sea que eres de Pedrosa.-ella le miró como si buscase ver algún tipo de burla, pero él se mostraba tan frío como siempre.

-          ¿Problema?

-          No, no, si a mí me da igual.

Cogieron un taxi para volver al hotel, y al contrario que en el resto de trayectos, en este fueron hablando sobre la tarde. Ella comentaba todo lo que recordaba, y él aportaba su opinión, que muchas veces culminaba con un golpe de la chica en su brazo en señal de protesta.

Llegaron y fueron directos al buffet, pues se les había echado el tiempo encima. Esta vez el finlandés no reprochó que Sandra se sentase con él, e incluso se ofreció a traer el postre a ambos, gesto que llamó mucho la atención de la chica, que prefirió no decir nada por si decidía no traérselo. Llegó a la mesa con dos platos con tarta de chocolate, y Sandra ya le había dado un mordisco antes de que él se sentase. La miró asombrado por la velocidad y no pudo evitar reírse, al igual que ella, que controlaba esa risa para que la tarta no se le cayese por todos lados.

Hablaron un poco más mientras acababan el postre, y luego sin mucha demora se fueron del buffet hacia sus habitaciones. La chica se volvió a llevar otra sorpresa al ver que Kimi se despedía de ella con total normalidad. Entró por el cuarto y no pudo evitar preguntarse en alto que “qué coño” había sido eso. Negaba con la cabeza ante la idea de que Yaiza y Sebastian pudiesen tener razón en cuanto al finlandés, y que finalmente fuese un tipo normal. Incluso le repateaba la idea de que Nico llevase razón respecto a él, y tal vez por eso le costó más contestar al teléfono, por si su chico se reía desde el otro lado de ella.

-          ¿Qué tal?-decidió fingir.

-          Agotado. Acabo de llegar al hotel, y he salido a las ocho de la mañana.-ella miró qué hora era, pues había perdido la noción del tiempo, y comprobó que eran las once de la noche.

-          Ay.-sintió pena por él y movía las manos como si pudiese animarle.- Al menos habrá merecido la pena ¿No?

-          Bueno, he visto a gente que hacía tiempo que no veía y tal, ha estado bien.

-          ¿Y Yai?-tenía que preguntar.- Ayer me dijiste que estuviste con ella…

-          Sí, sí, hoy también pero como trabajadores, así que no he podido hablar con ella. Ayer bien, bueno, estuvimos hablando del tema de Seb, Lewis, etcétera, y se deprimió un poco, pero luego se le pasó.

-          Oh…-esa parte suya que sentía lástima y ganas de abrazar a su amiga salía a la luz, y a la vez le pedía a la que estaba furiosa con ella que pelease y no se rindiese tan fácilmente ante la emotiva.

-          También le dije lo tuyo.

-          ¿Mío?

-          Que estabas enfadada, y me dijo lo mismo que Kimi, vaya.-ella permaneció callada.- Pero vamos, que eso ya lo habláis vosotras, pero que sepas que Kimi tenía razón, Yai lo ha pasado francamente mal estas semanas.

-          Me lo imaginaba de todas formas…-sentía como si Nico se pusiese de parte de su amiga, y se lo intentaba reprochar de buenas maneras.

-          Ya, ya, si sabes que te doy la razón, pero bueno después de hablar con ella te das cuenta de que es una situación difícil.

-          Eso ya no lo sé, al fin y al cabo soy la única que no ha hablado con ella.-Nico hizo una mueca por no saber cómo animar a Sandra.- De hecho seguro que incluso habla con Seb antes que conmigo.

-          Venga, San, no te pongas así. No pienses en ello, ya se arreglará todo.-siguieron hablando durante un rato, y gracias a Nico consiguieron dejar el tema de Yaiza a un lado para volver a sus conversaciones que bien habrían irritado al resto de su grupo de amigos que tan empalagosos les veía. Colgaron a eso de las doce menos cuarto, y Sandra se metió a la cama muerta de cansancio, y se quedó dormida sin siquiera poner el despertador.

Nico por su parte salía del cuarto en busca de su tocayo, que no le cogía el teléfono. En su cuarto no respondía, así que decidió bajar al hall en su busca. No daba con él, e incluso salió a la calle para probar a llamarle de nuevo por si había problemas de cobertura, pero el chico no daba señales. Entraba de nuevo, pretendiendo llamar a Yaiza para ver si ella sabía algo, cuando miró al bar del hotel. Probó suerte  para ver si daba con él allí y en efecto, Nico estaba apoyado en la barra jugando con un posavasos.

-          ¿Tú no sabes contestar al teléfono?-le miraba enfurecido, e intentando transmitirle la preocupación que tenía. Nico sin embargo le miró de reojo y apenas le prestó atención.- ¿Qué coño haces?

-          Beber.-señaló su copa.

-          ¿Y eso te impide contestar?-el que estaba sentado resopló, y Nico le miró ofendido.- No si encima tendré la culpa de preocuparme.

-          Nico, soy mayorcito, no me voy a perder. Que no coja el teléfono no es el fin del mundo.

-          Mira, vamos a dejarlo.-se negó a seguir por ese camino viendo que Nico no estaba en su mejor momento.- ¿Cuántas has bebido?

-          Es la segunda, y está a la mitad.-no esperaba esa respuesta, y su teoría de que estuviese borracho se desplomaba.

-          ¿En serio?

-          Nico, no estoy borracho.-le confirmó.

-          ¿Entonces?-fue como si la pregunta ocultase un mensaje secreto que sólo el que la pronunciaba descubría. Cerró los ojos y miró al suelo antes de volver la mirada a su amigo.- Es Yai ¿No?

-          Siempre es Yai.-negaba con la cabeza.

-          ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Otra movida?

-          No, si estamos genial.-el de Mercedes, que se sentaba a su lado, esperaba más, y el chico sintió su mirada clavada en su nuca y decidió ponerse de cara a él.- Ese es el problema ¿Sabes? Que estamos genial.

\-          Hülk...

-          No, joder, es que me estoy volviendo loco ¿Sabes?-intentaba mantener la calma, como hacía su amigo, pero era imposible, pues llevaba toda la noche ahogándose en el bar sin poder ni gritar ni explotar.- Y es que lo peor es que a ella le da igual.

-          No le da igual

-          Sí, joder, sí.

-          No se da cuenta, es diferente.-quería llevar la cordura al nervioso Nico.- Oye, ya sabes cómo es, y más ahora, que está más que mal con todo lo que ha pasado. Has de intentar entenderla—

-          ¿Y quién me entiende a mí, Nico?-si no fuese porque su voz estaba completamente serena, el de Mercedes habría dicho que estaba a punto de llorar, pues sus ojos se escondían tras una fina capa de agua.- No soporto tenerla cerca ¿Sabes lo que es eso?-el chico no retiraba la mirada de su amigo, pretendiendo que así sus palabras le llegasen antes, y el otro evitaba su mirada sin saber qué decirle.- No soporto saber que está con Lewis, y que también está pillada por Seb. No soporto ni que me abrace, ni que me de besos, ni que me invite a su cuarto, ni que me haga elegir sus modelitos.-pausaba para respirar, y su amigo le miraba de vuelta.- No soporto verla, joder, no lo soporto.

-          Deberías hablar con ella.

-          No quiero hablar con ella de esto, no voy a hacerlo, así que te recomiendo que no insistas por ese lado.-rechazó su propuesta poniéndose de nuevo de frente a la barra, y agachando su cuerpo hacia ella.- Además, ya lo sabe, no sé para qué repetírselo.

-          ¿Cómo sabes que lo sabe?

-          Porque el maravilloso Kimi se lo dejó claro el otro día.-Nico no sabía esa parte de la historia, y por eso frunció el ceño sin entender nada. Su amigo le miraba, comprendiendo su falta de información.- El día de la movida en el bar, cuando casi le parto la cara, gritó a los cuatro vientos que a mí me gustaba ella.-el chico seguía con el mismo gesto, y ahora dudaba.

-          Me extraña que Kimi haga algo así.-el otro empezó a asentir y a alzar las manos como si le diese la razón a regañadientes y con ironía.

-          Cierto, que me disculpe el Señor, no lo afirmó pero dejó la pregunta en el aire. ¿Tú también estás colado por ella?-imitó su voz con odio, y su amigo negaba con la cabeza más perdido que nunca respecto a cómo ayudarle.- Hijo de puta.

-          Sea como sea has de hablar con ella.-se quedaron en silencio un rato, mientras Nico volvía a jugar con su posavasos, y su amigo le miraba atento, para captar cualquier detalle que el chico mostrase en su rostro. Este sonrió, lleno de rabia.

-          ¿Sabes qué me dijo hace unas semanas?-le miró, expectante al ver la reacción del que le escuchaba. Este negó, dándole paso.- Que no se arrepentía de lo que hicimos.-ahora su voz sí que acompañaba a sus ojos. Nico suspiró y miró a su derrumbado amigo sin excusas que darle.- Que nos vino bien, porque así nos hemos hecho amigos.-las palabras provocaban en Nico risas que le dolían tanto en el pecho como en el estómago, y sin embargo seguía queriendo gritar. Se llevó las manos a los ojos para masajearlos e impedirles que se liberasen de esa fina capa de lamento que los protegía. Volvió a llevar las manos al posavasos y después de girarlo varias veces, lo lanzó hacia delante.

-          Habla con ella.-insistió tras una larga pausa en la que dejó que su amigo se relajase. Este no le negó la propuesta ahora, pues estaba cansado de hacerlo, pero aceptó la idea de irse al cuarto que le dio justo después. Se despidieron en el pasillo, y pese a que el de Mercedes no sabía cómo hacerlo, decidió no alargar mucho su llegada al cuarto para que su amigo no se volviese a derrumbar.


	42. Hechos un lío

Se dejaba tumbar en la cama, sin mucho impedimento. También dejaba que los labios de Kimi recorriesen su cuello a tanta velocidad que no le daba tiempo a sentirlos. Gemía sólo de sentirle, y cada vez que él la miraba su corazón se aceleraba todavía más. Kimi desabrochó la camisa de la chica en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y empezó a recorrer su abdomen con la boca hasta llegar a su pecho, en donde se paró a jugar. Ella se encogía bajo él y no le vio venir cuando volvía a besarla con la misma furia que antes.

Estaba sentado sobre ella, y de un impulso se echó hacia atrás, manteniéndose de rodillas en el colchón, y la chica aprovechó para observarle a él y a su traje negro. Kimi la miraba fijamente, y se desabrochaba con las manos la corbata roja de su cuello. Sandra tragaba saliva, como si observase una escultura histórica cobrando movimiento.

Volvió a bajar a ella y continuó con los besos por su cuello. Sandra no soportaba verle con tanta ropa, y pese a que con ella le encantaba, decidió llevar sus manos a sus hombros y llevar hacia atrás su chaqueta, dejándole con la camisa, la cual empezó a desabrochar justo después. La dejó abierta, observando su torso como si observase el paisaje más espectacular del mundo tras correr unas cortinas. Lo recorrió con sus dedos y disfrutó del frío de su cuerpo. Él seguía besando su cuello y volvió a sus labios mientras se desprendía de la camisa. Llevó sus manos a los pantalones de la chica, y los bajó de un tirón sin llamar su atención. Masajeó su sexo sobre su lencería a la vez que la negaba el beso que ella buscaba. La sonreía con picardía, como si le encantase el rumbo de su partida, pero ella se desesperaba bajo su cuerpo, y decidió tomar medidas. Llevó las manos a la parte trasera de su pantalón y lo fue bajando hasta dejarle en calzoncillos.

-          Sandra…-decía su nombre, tembloroso.

-          Sí…-ella le animaba a repetirlo, y él paraba cada beso que la daba para llamarla.

-          Sandra…Sandra…-nunca le había gustado tanto su propio nombre.

-          Sí…-insistía. Sintió calor en su entrepierna y un placer absoluto a la vez, y fue a gemir con todas sus fuerzas cuando él gritó de nuevo su nombre.

-          ¡Sandra!

-          ¡Joder!-se incorporó en la cama de un golpe, y vio que estaba empapada en sudor. Respira a toda prisa, y no miraba hacia ningún lado por el susto que aún la poseía. Seguía cogiendo aire cuando oyó de nuevo su nombre.

-          ¡Sandra, como no abras tiro la puta puerta abajo!-miró hacia la entrada de su dormitorio, con tanto odio que deseaba que se cayese hacia atrás, en donde estaba Kimi aporreando. Se tumbó de nuevo con las manos en la cara, intentando entender por qué su subconsciente le había jugado semejante mala pasada al hacerle soñar con esa escena.-¡Sandra!

-          ¡Qué!-gritó tan fuerte como él, y Kimi decidió tomar aire al otro lado para no tirar la puerta abajo. La chica se levantó y abrió la puerta en un movimiento seco, y pese a que había ido decidida a mandarle callar por los gritos, se quedó muda al verle y al acordarse de lo que acababa de soñar.- Q-qué.-repitió, y él la miraba con los brazos cruzados vestido con una camiseta de manga corta negra y unos vaqueros claros. Separó los brazos como si le preguntase con ellos.

-          ¿Se puede saber qué coño haces? Llevo diez minutos llamando.

-          Dormía.-le miró de arriba abajo sin querer y retiró la mirada rápidamente, dando gracias al ver que Kimi no se enteraba de nada.

-          Son las once, o espabilas o va a llevarte al circuito Pedrosa en su moto de juguete.-se fue de la puerta de la chica y entró de nuevo en su cuarto, y una vez Sandra oyó la otra puerta cerrarse con un golpe seco, ella hizo lo mismo aún más fuerte para quedar por delante.

Se cambió dándole vueltas otra vez al sueño, e intentaba negar que se había despertado tan excitada como se encontraba en su, denominada por ella misma, “pesadilla”. Se arregló a toda prisa, metiendo en su mochila las cosas que creía necesarias para la mañana y salió por la puerta pasando por delante de la de Kimi, que abría justo en ese momento viendo como la chica pasaba de largo.

-          ¿No llamas siquiera?-volvía a tener ese tono bromista amable del día anterior, pero Sandra había regresado a sus orígenes con él.

-          ¿No ves que no?-no le miró para decírselo, y se fue por las escaleras hacia el hall, en donde esperó a que bajase el sorprendido Kimi.

-          ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?-ahora le miró de nuevo desde los pies a la cabeza, pero con tanto desprecio que el chico se sintió muy molesto.- Pues nada, que te den.-salió por la puerta y la chica le siguió hacia el taxi, y el trayecto fue de nuevo un espacio lleno de silencio que sólo se rompió con la voz del chico, que dictaba al taxista y luego le pagaba. Entraron al circuito sin mirarse, y llegaron a su grada para tomar asiento, y aunque aún faltaba un largo tiempo para que empezase la primera carrera, ninguno parecía querer romper el aburrimiento que reinaba. Finalmente, y sucumbiendo a dicho estado, fue él el que la miró para hablarla.- ¿Vas a estar así de muermo todo el día?

-          Estoy perfectamente.-ella se creía lo que había dicho, pese a que su gesto rabioso y sus brazos cruzados mostraban todo lo contrario. Kimi rió con ironía.

-          Se nota, sí.

-          ¿Tanto te molesta?-se encaró a él. Y tras hacerlo se arrepintió al verle de verdad tan molesto como ella le preguntaba. “Él no tiene la culpa”, se burlaba de ella su subconsciente.

-          Pues sí.-afirmó con el mismo tono.- Porque ya que te he traído hasta aquí podrías mostrarte un poquito más amable.-el chico se levantó para macharse, y ella le imitó.

-          ¿Me pides tú que yo sea amable? ¿¡Tú?!-él se giró para enfrentarse a sus gritos, y en el fondo agradecían que su zona estuviese vacía aún.

-          No sé si te has dado cuenta pero es la enésima vez que eres tú la que jodes mi amabilidad. –se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar por la grada abajo, y ella seguía gritándole.

-          ¡¡Si se jode con tan poco es que tal vez no era tan sincera!!-se sentó en su asiento, y se cruzó de nuevo de brazos. Empezó la carrera de Moto 3 y apenas prestó atención a lo que sucedió sobre la pista. Seguía dándole vueltas a su sueño, al supuesto motivo de su sueño, y al hecho de que Kimi no había aparecido de vuelta aún en el asiento. No fue hasta el descanso entre la segunda y última carrera cuando el piloto hizo acto de presencia. Se sentó en su sitio sin mirarla, y empezó a ojear el móvil para así poder ignorarlo todo. Ella le observaba de reojo, como si algo la animase a seguir con ese pique con tal de sacarle palabra.

-          Ha ganado un finlandés.-hizo referencia a la anterior carrera, y le informaba como si esperase que Kimi se emocionase de oírlo.

-          Lo sé, vengo de estar con él.-volvía a hablarla de forma seca, y ella se arrepentía de haber creado esa situación, y no podía pedirle perdón porque eso supondría confesarle el motivo.

-          ¿Con quién vas en Moto GP?-quería darle normalidad a todo pero él no estaba por la labor.

-          ¿Ahora me vas de buenas?-volvió a calentarse y dejó la amabilidad a un lado.

-          ¿Ves como eres tú? Yo intento ser amable.-le parecía una tomadura de pelo la actitud de la chica y ni siquiera fue capaz de responderla tras quedársela mirando. Sandra se clavó las uñas en las piernas para intentar calmarse a sí misma y dejar de decir estupideces, y una vez él hubo retirado su mirada, le copió y miró hacia la pista. No paró de comerse la cabeza hasta que empezó la carrera de Moto GP, en la cual decidió centrar toda su atención. Consiguió evadirse de ellos sin problema, e incluso se soltaba de forma muy expresiva cada vez que pasaban por su zona. Una vez hubo acabado la carrera, fue como si se olvidase de que iba acompañada, y se levantó de su asiento para acercarse lo más que pudo al podio. No estaba muy alejada, y pudo ver a Rossi, Pedrosa y Márquez celebrar sus posiciones mientras les hacía fotos con el móvil. Una vez estos se hubieron ido, se dio un golpe con la realidad. No había nadie tras ella, y eso la recordaba que en el fondo debería haber una persona acompañándola. Fue hacia su grada de nuevo y Kimi ya no estaba allí, y aunque la rabia se apoderaba de ella por sentirse culpable, no perdió el tiempo buscándole. Cogió un taxi una vez todo el evento restante hubo acabado y fue hacia el hotel de nuevo, y una vez allí, subió las escaleras y tocó en la puerta del piloto. Lo hizo varias veces, y cada vez dejaba más tiempo al chico para abrir, pero este no iba a hacerlo. Pegó la oreja para comprobar si había alguien dentro, y sonaba la televisión, por lo que insistió sin reparo en dar manotazos sobre la madera.-¡Como no abras tiro la puerta abajo!-quiso imitarle para darle un lado cómico al asunto, pero ella misma lo eliminó de su rostro cuando el chico abrió igual de brusco que ella esa mañana.- Te fuiste.-fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. El chico alzó las cejas ante la obviedad, pero no respondió.- ¿Puedo pasar?

-          No.-seguía con el mismo gesto.

-          Yo ayer te dejé entrar a mi cuarto.

-          Lo que tú hagas o dejes de hacer a mí ya no me importa.-fue a cerrar pero de nuevo, ella metía el pie entre medias, y esta vez le dolió más que el primer día debido a la fuerza del chico, que daba la espalda a la puerta negando ante su poca exitosa idea.

-          O sea que en algún momento te ha llegado a importar—

-          ¿Perdón?-se giró pronunciando esas palabras con el mismo asco con el que la miraba.

-          Mira, vale, lo siento oye, hoy tengo un mal día y lo he pagado contigo, pero es lo que tiene, sólo estás tú así que te ha tocado.-se sentía bien con lo que le decía, aunque Kimi no parecía tan receptivo como ella de mensajera. Seguía con su mirada fija en la chica, y ella se acordó de nuevo de ese sueño que la había torturado todo el día, llevándola a estar allí pidiendo perdón.- En serio, lo siento.

-          ¿Sabes qué es lo que me jode de esto? Que luego el malo soy yo siempre.

-          Ya te he dicho que esta vez soy yo—

-          Y otras muchas también eres tú, y sin embargo sólo pides perdón por esta.

-          Tú tampoco has pedido perdón nunca.

-          Yo soy así.

-          Yo también.-seguía a la defensiva.

-          No te confundas, tú sólo actúas así conmigo, y yo actúo así con todos. Y sí, incluido Seb o Yai.

-          ¿Tanto te molesta?-la intriga podía con ella, tanto que su tono de voz parecía tan pacífico que él se extrañó del giro de la conversación.- Que sea así contigo, digo, porque si no, no lo entiendo.

-          Sí.-contestó tarde, pero lo hizo de forma directa, y ella sintió que toda la gente de hotel la pisoteaba el estómago.

-          ¿Por qué?

-          Porque eres la amiga de Yai, y mientras que yo me esmero en llevarme bien contigo tú sigues empeñándote en hacerte la graciosa.-se alegró de que ese fuese el motivo, pues por razones que desconocía su subconsciente volvía a llevarla al sueño del que se quería olvidar estrepitosamente.

-          No estoy acostumbrada.-él volvía a mirarla, pero ella escondía sus ojos por vergüenza a que viese sus pensamientos.- A que intentes ser amable conmigo, digo.

-          Pues yo no voy a esforzarme más.-fue a la puerta y la abrió, y se quedó al lado de esta, abierta de par en par, mientras esperaba a que la chica saliese. La chica ahora era la que le miraba, y él el que fijaba sus ojos en el suelo, haciendo muecas indicando que no le afectaba. Sandra comenzó a andar y él no se despidió nada más que con datos.- El avión sale a las nueve, yo a las siete y media salgo de aquí. Tú haz lo que quieras.-cuando se giró a mirarle él ya había cerrado la puerta, y decidió no intentar llamarle. Se fue a su cuarto y se preparó para no hacerle esperar a la hora de marcharse.

Sobre la misma hora en la que los chicos salían de Jerez, Yaiza se acercaba al cuarto de Nico Hülkenberg, el cual abría la puerta con unas ojeras que llamaban más la atención que sus ojos y un gesto de cansancio más que notorio. La chica mostró cara de sorpresa y él intentó ocultar que no quería verla.

-          Ey.-le dijo con voz dulce.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-          No soy capaz de pegar ojo.-dejó su mirada fija en la cara de la chica.

-          Pero si es pronto aún ¿Qué haces en la cama?

-          Intentar pegar ojo.-ella rió y él fingió hacerlo para no ofenderla. Se quedaron en silencio, sin saber ella cómo seguir con su propuesta.

-          Venía a ver si salíamos, iba a ir a buscar a N—

-          No.

-          Oh…-bajó la mirada y se sintió decepcionada consigo misma por estar reteniendo al chico.- Da igual, me voy.-se disculpó, pero él sentía demasiado como para dejarla marchar.

-          No, espera.-ella se giró y le volvió a mirar, y él sintió como que todo se iba a estropear de nuevo.- Dame diez minutos y…-no pudo acabar por culpa del abrazo que la chica le brindaba. Ella saltaba emocionada, y se despedía de él corriendo para ir a buscar al otro Nico. A los quince minutos, el de Force India baja al hall y se encontraba con ella. Iba igual que antes, pero desde su habitación no se había parado a observarla por vergüenza. Un vestido azul marino y un blazer negro por encima, a juego con sus zapatos y su bolso. Era el conjunto más simple que había visto en ella, y aun así la veía igual de perfecta.- ¿Dónde está Nico?

-          Está durmiendo…-protestó.

-          Oh.

-          Ni siquiera me ha dicho a qué hora volvemos mañana a Barcelona.

-          Creo que a las diez, o eso me dijo.-ambos andaban hacia la calle. Una vez allí, se miraron.- ¿Dónde quieres ir?

-          Podemos ir al local del otro día, la música estaba bastante bien.-él se encogió de hombros con media sonrisa y la siguió. Apenas hablaban, y él empezaba a sentirse incómodo pensando que a ella pudiese pasarle algo.

-          ¿Estás bien?-se lo preguntó justo antes de entrar al local. Ella se quedó frente a él.

-          ¿Y tú?-era una forma de decirle que su respuesta dependía de la suya. Sintiéndose culpable, decidió olvidar todo lo que le había dicho a su tocayo durante esa noche. Por ella.

-          Claro.-sonrió, y ella se contagió del gesto, entrando al local nuevamente feliz.

La noche empezó bien para él, pues la chica se fue a por las bebidas y tardó más de la cuenta debido a que el sitio estaba a rebosar de gente. Estaba de espaldas a ella, justo en una de las mesas altas que había en el fondo, y miraba sobre ella la chaqueta y bolso de la chica como si le hipnotizase. Deseaba que Nico estuviese allí con ellos, rompiendo los silencios incómodos que iban a llegar, y animando a la chica a no preocuparse por él. Y animándole a él a olvidarla.

Pero ni Nico estaba, ni él podía olvidarse de Yaiza. La chica aparecía por su lado con dos copas, y le comentaba al chico alguna anécdota sobre su proceso de conseguirlas. No la escuchaba, sólo la miraba hablar. Se perdía en sus ojos, que pestañeaban a gran velocidad, y en su boca que no dejaba de moverse. Miraba su pelo, y le parecía más bonito que el día anterior, y lo mismo pasaba con sus manos, que se movían frente a él gesticulando algo que no entendía por falta de contexto. Sonreía como si de verdad disfrutase allí, y ella, emocionada con su discurso, no se daba cuenta del daño que le hacía con sólo respirar.

-          ¡Avicii de nuevo!-interrumpió su propia charla para anunciar la música, y cogió a Nico de la mano justo cuando él la retiraba de un gesto frío.- ¿No quieres bailar?

-          No, estoy cansado.-le quitaba maldad con su sonrisa, y ella ponía pucheros.

-          Aún me debes un baile, me dijiste en Australia que me enseñarías y no lo hiciste.-borró su sonrisa poco a poco, mientras ella seguía intentando convencerle con sus gestos. Se acordaba de cómo prometió a la chica enseñarla a bailar, y de cómo lo intentó llevar a cabo. Y se acordaba más que nunca de que fue ella la que lo impidió con su juego y con su beso. Tragó saliva controlando sus ganas de salir corriendo, y agradeció más que nunca que ella no insistiese.

La observó bailar, como si alguien le apuntase con una escopeta amenazándole de muerte si dejaba de hacerlo. Era un imán para él, y tenía tanta fuerza que mientras más intentaba retirarse, más se unía y más le dolía. La chica canturreaba todo lo que sonaba, feliz, por fin alejada de todos los males que la perseguían. Porque estaba con su amigo, y bailaba una canción de Rihanna como si ella misma fuese la artista de Barbados. Porque por fin se creía que podía ser algo, y el que Nico la mirase sólo la animaba a seguir creyéndoselo, porque la presencia y lealtad del chico la hacía creer que todo era posible, como que la vida merecía la pena por fin pese a tantos errores cometidos.

Daba vueltas dejándose llevar por la música, y todos sus movimientos iban acompañados de sonrisas. No le importaba que la gente la mirase, o que alguien intentase acercarse a ella. Bailaba sola, y sabía que su amigo la protegía desde el lado. Y empezó a sonar una voz que ambos conocían bien, por todo lo que suponía. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír emocionada mientras corría a él para pedirle que saliese con ella a la pista. Nico negaba una y otra vez.

-          ¡Vamos, Nico! ¡Es Bruno Mars! ¡Nos lo merecemos!-los recuerdos de cada uno eran completamente opuestos, y era como si ella no se diese cuenta de lo que suponía todo aquello. El chico la miraba sin saber dónde meterse, y no pudo poner resistencia a la mano de la chica, que tiraba de la suya hacia la pista. Sonaba _Gorilla_ , una canción que a ella le encantaba y que no iba a dudar en bailar. La escena se repetía, y él la observaba encadenado a su posición mientras ella se movía al ritmo de la letra y la música que la acompañaba. Cada segundo que pasaba, Nico sentía que algo subía por su pecho hacia su rostro. Una sensación de angustia, de terror y de rendición. Intentaba mirar hacia otro lado, y se intentaba cambiar de lado cada vez que ella se acercaba a él para intentar contagiarle de las ganas de bailar. Bruno Mars seguía cantando a pesar de que Nico le suplicaba que se callase. Seguía mirándola, y con cada movimiento se volvía más guapa y radiante para él. Y pasó de verla en la lejanía a la que la llevaron sus pasos, a tenerla justo delante, posando sus manos en el cuello. _“¡Baila!”,_ le invitaba mientras él volvía a negar, y ella siguió moviéndose junto a él como si nada la importase. Se mordía el labio aguantando las ganas de llorar que le abarcaban, y sus ojos le pedían que los dejase descansar, acompañados de las peticiones de su pecho que sentían que dejaban de funcionar por tanta tortura. La chica se giró de espaldas a él, y en otro movimiento se puso de cara, moviendo su cintura poseída por la canción. Y ella insistía.- ¡Baila! -pero ya no podía más. Cogió las manos de la chica desde su cuello, y las soltó hacia abajo. Negó con la mirada y la dio la espalda. Sus piernas le impedían correr, y agradeció más que nunca el llegar al baño, al que entró dando un duro golpe a la puerta, que resonaba tras su choque con la pared. Se apoyó en la pila, e intentó coger todo el aire que había perdido. Hablaba consigo mismo, se pedía calma, paciencia y serenidad, y su propia voz le decía que era inútil.- Nico, qué—

-          Basta.-suplicaba sin mirarla. No quería oír su voz, no quería mirarla.- Basta.- Había salido corriendo tras él sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Era pura felicidad, y ahora en cambio sentía que su pecho se encogía al ver una imagen que la alejaba de cualquier sentimiento alegre. Nico sonaba tan devastado que ella no era capaz de controlar sus ganas de llorar al no conocer el motivo de su estado. Quería acercarse, preguntarle, pero él la pedía que se alejase.

-          Nico, q-qué he hecho.-lloraba ella más que él, y se ponía nerviosa al no saber qué hacer. Sentía su corazón a mil por hora, e intentaba coger aire a la vez que él.- Nico—

-          Yai, ya basta.-se giró a ella, y el ver su rostro hizo que toda su felicidad se esfumase de ella como si nunca hubiese estado presente.- No puedo más…-intentaba contestarle, pero no encontraba fuerzas en su garganta para pronunciar palabra.- Esto es una puta tortura.

-          Qué—

-          Tú, tú eres una tortura.-la miraba igual que siempre, y aun así su estado y el de la chica no hacía más que empeorar las cosas. No quería gritarla, ni asustarla, y sin embargo no podía expresarse de otra forma.- Me estoy volviendo loco.-Yaiza bajaba la mirada y se retiraba el pelo de la cara con las manos. Le daba la espalda, rechazando cualquier cosa que él la dijese. Se quería evadir de aquello, volver a unos minutos atrás. Bailar sin preocupaciones. Pero Nico insistía.- Yai no sabes lo horrible que es esto.

-          Nico…

-          Kimi tenía toda la razón del mundo.-cada vez que el chico impedía que ella hablase, se giraba para volver a negar su voz. Se tapaba los oídos y suplicaba entre susurros que parase.- Tenía toda la puta razón. No me gustas, lo que me pasa es que estoy loco.-apoyó su frente en el baldosín de la pared suplicando que el frío de este la hiciese escapar, pero la voz de Nico seguía resonando a pesar de las lágrimas de ella.- Estoy loco por ti y tú…-no podía acabar esa frase. Veía a Lewis y a Sebastian en su cabeza, y sólo podía llevarse las manos a la cabeza para tirarse del pelo mientras se agachaba sobre la pila de nuevo. Pasaron los minutos y ninguno era capaz de moverse, y aun así él seguía necesitando hablar.- No puedo hablarte, no puedo escucharte. No puedo estar contigo. –le costaba pronunciar cada palabra.- No puedo verte. No quiero hacerlo.-se giró a él suplicándole que no siguiese. No quería oír esas palabras, no esas.

-          Nico por favor—

-          Vete.-sabía que seguía junto a él, y por ello insistió.- Yaiza, vete por favor.-apenas se le entendía, pero sirvió para que la chica diese media vuelta y saliese corriendo de aquel local. El contraste de temperaturas que le ofreció la calle no hizo más que debilitarla al máximo. No se quería poner su chaqueta por no perder el tiempo, y cargaba con ella al igual que tiraba de su bolso arrastrándolo por el suelo. Anduvo por la calle hasta llegar al giro, y allí se dejó caer en el suelo, pegada a la pared, abrazándose a sus propias piernas, dejando que el frío la absorbiese todo el calor al que ella intentase recurrir. No era capaz de seguir andado, y en el baño de aquel bar Nico se dejaba caer sobre el frío suelo siendo absorbido por su temperatura en la misma medida. Y ninguno se movió hasta que el frío controló todos sus sentimientos.

 


	43. Por separado

-          Disculpe.-Nico miró a la señora del hotel con cara de pocos amigos. Eran las ocho de la mañana, aún tenía media hora por delante de sueño antes de volver a Barcelona, y no comprendía como aquella mujer podía estar interrumpiéndole.- Es usted el señor Rosberg ¿Verdad?-él asintió sin muchas ganas.- Creo que ha de bajar con nosotros.-tan sorprendido como asustado, le pidió cinco minutos a la mujer para ponerse algo de ropa. Cogió el móvil y la cartera, y justo en el rellano le esperaba la misma mujer con su carpeta esperándole.

-          ¿Pasa algo?-quiso saber antes de seguir andando. Ella ladeó su boca en respuesta, y no aclaró nada a Nico, que seguía tan preocupado como cuando cerró la puerta para cambiarse. Bajaron por las escaleras mientras intentaba retenerse atrás para no hacer frente a lo que pasase. Llegaron al vestíbulo, en donde varios trabajadores cuchicheaban en la recepción. Él miraba a todos lados en busca de lo que le había despertado.

-          Lleva ahí desde poco después de las dos de la madrugada.-Nico miró a la mujer que le explicaba, y esta señaló con la mirada a una chica tumbada en uno de los sofás. Dormía, y sin embargo su rostro y su cuerpo mostraban de todo menos descanso.- Le hemos visto con ella varias veces, y pensamos que usted podría…-no quería ser desagradable con él, y Nico entendió que fue un detalle que le llamasen a él en vez de echarla de allí.- No queríamos despertarla.-asintió a la mujer y se fue de su lado. Ella corrió a la recepción a observar todo con sus compañeros, y Nico se acercó a los sofás poco a poco. Se agachó a su lado, y la observó un rato, más preocupado ahora que antes.

-          Yai…-la cogió de la mano, intentando así despertarla, pero ella no se movía.- Yai, eh.-lo hacía con toda la ternura que podía, y la chica abrió un poco los ojos, mirando con lamento al chico que la despertaba.- Qué haces aquí…-Era como si no hubiese dormido nada, pues su rostro seguía igual que antes de llegar al hotel. Sentía que había cerrado los ojos de madrugada y los había abierto de nuevo ahora, cual largo pestañeo que no la evadía de sus pensamientos. Se mordió el labio intentando no llorar desde primera hora de la mañana, pero Nico decidió que debía hacerlo, y se sentó con ella abrazándola, sucumbiendo ella ante su disgusto en sus brazos. No la presionó, la dejó desahogarse para poder articular palabra en el momento oportuno.- Qué ha pasado.-la movió de él para que su rostro quedase frente al suyo. Ella no tenía más lágrimas dentro, pues se habían esfumado durante la noche, y sin embargo las fuerzas parecían haberse ido con ellas, abandonándola con sus recuerdos.

-          N-nico.-el chico cogió aire después de retener su respiración expectante. Se imaginaba lo peor, y el conocer el estado de su amigo el fin de semana no ayudaba en nada a la idea de ánimos que buscaba darle a Yaiza.

-          Qué ha pasado.-insistió. Y ella se volvió a morder su tembloroso labio mientras intentaba que sus ojos hablasen por ella. Nico captaba cada señal que ella le lanzaba, y todas le parecían tan negativas que prefería ignorarlas y oírla hablar. Intentaba buscar las palabras en su garganta para pronunciarlas, y eran tan duras en su cabeza que era incapaz de abrir la boca. Recordaba al chico pronunciándolas, y todo lo que suponía escucharlas.

-          N-no quiere v-verme.-hablaba tan bajito que Nico se esforzaba aún más en intentar escucharla. No quería hacerla repetir nada, y sin embargo lo sorprendente de la frase no le dejó más remedio que insistir.

-          ¿Cómo?

-          No quiere verme, Nico. D-dice que no q-quiere volver a verme.-se ahogaba entre sus propias palabras. El chico cerró los ojos intentando entender el qué llevó a su amigo a decirle eso.- Me quiero morir—

-          No digas eso.-la ayudó a pausar.- Yai—

-          S-soy una imbécil.-Nico sabía que no iba a parar de autodestruirse.- Todo es por mi culpa—

-          No, Yai.

-          Sí, y lo sabes.-él permaneció callado ante la mirada de ella.- Nico s-sabes que todo es mi culpa, es tu amigo, y sabes q-que yo le he hecho daño—

-          Pero no lo has hecho adrede.

-          Nunca le haría daño, p-pero soy tan imbécil que se lo he hecho.-escondió su cabeza entre sus manos, que buscaban evitar la mirada de Nico.- Me quiero morir.

-          Yaiza.-la agarró de las muñecas para que la chica volviese a mirarle.- Deja de decir eso. Todo se pasará, confía en mí. Él no podrá estar sin hablar contigo.-el llanto parecía haber vuelto a su cuerpo, y ella lo agradeció al liberarse con él ante el chico, que la abrazó sin dudarlo.- Dónde está él.-ella negó.- Sube al cuarto, dúchate.-repitió el gesto.- Yai, hazlo, necesitas despejarte, ya sé que eso no te va a ayudar a hacerlo pero te relajará. Toma.-le dio una tarjeta.- Ves a mi cuarto, luego llevo yo tus cosas.-La chica sonrió mostrándole aprecio, pero no podía siquiera hablar. Él la dio un beso en la mejilla animándola tras ello a levantarse, y una vez la chica tomaba camino hacia el ascensor, él se fue hacia la recepción, en donde los trabajadores fingían no haber escuchado nada.- Necesito saber si la persona de la habitación 320 ha abandonado el hotel.-un hombre y una mujer, la misma que le fue a despertar, se miraban entre ellos desde detrás del mostrador. Tomó la palabra ella.

-          No podemos dar esa información, señor.-Nico cogió aire, aguantando su enfado.

-          Me han despertado para avisarme de que una inquilina estaba durmiendo en el sofá. Inquilina que por cierto deja una pasta en este hotel al igual que yo. He abierto la puerta, y he venido a hacer el trabajo que ustedes no han hecho, que ha sido despertarla e intentar que subiese a su habitación mientras todos chismorreabais. Así que, por favor, dígame si la persona de la habitación 320 ha abandonado el hotel.-su mirada desafiante se quedó clavada en los ojos de la señora, que ni siquiera pestañeaba. El chico buscaba cosas en el ordenador, y tras girarse al casillero, volvió provocando que Nico dejase de aniquilar visualmente a esa mujer.

-          Abandonó anoche.-fue a darle las gracias y otra chica apareció detrás.

-          Vino después que ella.-se giró hacia la voz.- Después de la chica que dormía en el sofá. Se la quedó mirando y… Nos vino a decir que se iba antes de lo previsto.

-          Supongo que no dejó ningún recado.

-          Que le avisásemos a usted.-intervino de nuevo la señora del mostrador.

-          ¿Sobre qué?

-          Sobre que la chica dormía en el sofá. Pero no dijo nada sobre él.

-          ¿Por qué no me dijo que era su mensaje?

-          Dijo que no le mencionásemos. Disculpe.-la mujer estaba tan nerviosa que no podía seguir hablando, así que se alejó del mostrador hacia la zona interna de la recepción. Nico resopló y no quiso seguir recibiendo ese tipo de información que tan cuesta arriba ponía todo. Se apoyó en el mostrador cogiendo aire, y cuando se sintió completo fue hacia el sofá donde había estado Yaiza y cogió el teléfono. Llamó a Sandra, que contestó a los cuatro tonos.

-          Nico ¿Qué pasa?-tenía voz adormecida.- Es prontísimo.

-          Sandra has de ir a buscar a Hülk.-el mensaje hizo que la chica se sentase sobre el colchón, intentando entenderlo.

-          ¿Cómo?

-          Él y Yai…-no sabía cómo decírselo, y eso provocó que la chica malinterpretase.

-          ¿Qué?... Dime que otra vez no, por favor.

-          No, no. Ahora es peor. Hülk le ha dicho que no quiere volver a verla.

-          ¿Cómo que no…? ¿Nico, qué ha pasado?

-          No lo sé. Pero Yai ha estado durmiendo en el hall del hotel desde las dos de la madrugada, y él se fue sobre la misma hora. La vio pero no la dijo nada, sólo avisó a recepción. Ninguno había estado aquí así que supongo que salieron y no sé, Sandra, no sé qué ha pasado, pero ella vuelve a estar destrozada y todo cada vez se complica más.

-          ¿Dónde está él?

-          No lo sé, búscale en el hotel, llama a la FIA para preguntar en cuál estáis—

-          Tranquilo, estoy en él desde ayer por la noche.

-          Perfecto, ves y búscale. Si cogió el avión anoche debe de estar ya allí.

-          Nico…

-          Dime.

-          No la dejes sola, por favor.-él sonrió.

-          No lo haré.-fue a despedirse y se le ocurrió comentarle algo.- Sandra ¿Te importa si en vez de por la mañana llegamos por la tarde?

-          ¿Importarme?

-          Después de haberme ido, prefiero consultarlo.-ella sonrió al otro lado.

-          ¿Puedes venir por la tarde? ¿Te dejan en el trabajo?

-          No tengo que estar allí hasta mañana, y creo que puedo hacer algo que anime a Yai.

-          Entonces vuelve cuando esté mejor.-ambos sonrieron y se despidieron.

Sandra saltó de la cama y se vistió sin muchas ganas. Intentaba averiguar sin información y por su cuenta el qué podría haber pasado para que Nico no quisiese volver a ver a su amiga. Ahora no se acordaba de la furia que sentía respecto a ella, y lo único que quería era verla y darle un abrazo. Y lo mismo sucedía con él. Ella era la primera persona a la que Nico confesó lo que sentía por Yaiza, y algo muy serio debía haber ocurrido para haber llegado a esos extremos. Cogió su bolso con la cartera y la tarjeta del cuarto, y salió a la recepción a preguntar por su habitación, esperando no tener problemas.

-          Está en la 301.-dio las gracias y se fue a girar, pero se le ocurrió otra idea que al principio pensó que sería nefasta, pero que luego tal vez la vendría bien.

-          Disculpe.-la chica la volvía a atender con amabilidad.- ¿En qué habitación se aloja Kimi Raikkonen?-la joven buscó el dato y se lo ofreció.

-          En la 314.-Sandra volvió a dar las gracias y salió despedida hacia la tercera planta. Giró a la derecha rumbo a la 314 y allí llamó sin pensárselo. Era pronto, y sabía que el chico la respondería con los peores humos posibles.

-          ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?-sin sorpresas, el finlandés parecía querer matarla después de abrir a su octava llamada a la puerta.- Mira, no sé qué pre—

-          Es sobre Yai.-fue como si la hora ya no importase y Kimi no tuviese sueño.

-          ¿Qué ha pasado?

-          Has de venir conmigo, es Hülk.

-          Me has dicho Yai. Qué ha pasado con ella—

\-          Hülk y ella han discutido. No sabemos qué ha pasado, ella sigue en Alemania con Nico, pero Hülk está ya en el hotel.

-          ¿Pero qué ha pasado?-se echó hacia atrás para que Sandra entrase al cuarto, y estaba tan nerviosa y preocupada que ignoró el hecho de que Kimi fuese en ropa interior. Él empezó a vestirse mientras ella le contaba.

-          Por lo visto ayer salieron, no está muy claro, y algo tuvo que pasar porque él la dijo que no quería volver a verla. Y según me ha dicho Nico ella ha estado durmiendo en el hall del hotel, y él la vio al volver y se fue de madrugada para Barcelona.

-          ¿En el hall?

-          Sí.

-          ¿Este tío es gilipollas? Hülkenberg, digo.

-          No lo sé, Kimi, no sé qué ha pasado.

-          Sea lo que sea, cómo la deja durmiendo ahí.

-          No sabemos qué ha pasad—

-          Mira, Sandra.-cogía su cartera y su móvil.- Por mí como si ella le mandó a la mierda primero, no me voy a poner del lado de Hülkenberg aunque sea un santo.-ella asintió y decidió no provocarle, y eso venía beneficiado de sus nulas ganas de discutir con él. Se sentía tranquila respecto a su situación con el finlandés, pues los problemas de Yaiza y Nico ocupaban su memoria. Le trataba como si nunca hubiesen discutido antes.

-          Vamos a su habitación.

-          ¿Qué quieres que haga yo?-lejos de decirlo de forma despreciable, parecía interesado en que ella le contase su plan.

-          No lo sé, él te odia, tal vez se siente provocado y nos lo cuenta todo.

-          ¿No sería más fácil que fueses tú sola? Eres su amiga.

-          Y tú el amigo de Yai, pero también de Seb, no te olvides de ese detalle.-llamó a la puerta, y le hizo una seña a Kimi para que se mantuviese callado y Nico no pudiese oírles. El alemán no abría la puerta, y Sandra insistía. A los pocos minutos, sintió que tras la puerta se movía algo, y se tranquilizó al saber que el chico estaba dentro. Volvió a llamar, y él a ignorarlo. Y Kimi no aguantaba más.

-          Mira, rubito, como no abras de una puta vez destrozo la puerta.-Sandra le miró sorprendida, y a los pocos segundos, Nico abría con cara de no entender nada al ver a los dos chicos allí.- Por fin.-como Pedro por su casa, echó la puerta hacia un lado, abriéndola más, y se metió al cuarto. Nico le miraba con desprecio, y volvió los ojos a Sandra buscando explicación. Ella intentaba parecer comprensiva, y Nico dio por hecho que estaban al corriente. Ella pasó, también sin pedir permiso verbal, pero se disculpó con la mirada al cruzar la puerta. Kimi estaba sentado en un sofá, y Sandra fue a imitarle dejándose caer en el lateral de la cama. Nico cerraba la puerta, y la miraba con rabia preguntándose por qué había abierto. Anduvo despacio hacia la zona de los chicos, y una vez allí se prometió intentar ignorarles. Sandra se levantó para recibirle, pero Kimi estaba agotado por la espera.- Qué le has hecho a Yai.-Sandra volvió a mirarle pidiendo que cesase en su actitud, y Nico no borraba el odio de su rostro, y su pasividad era tal que decidió reírse ante la frase de Kimi. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su vaquero, y se dejó caer al lado de Sandra, que tomaba asiento de nuevo, con su risa pintando su cara.- ¿Te estás riendo de mí?-fue a responderle, pero Sandra decidió poner orden.

-          Cállate.-y el finlandés fue una tumba. Miró a Nico.- Qué ha pasado.

-          Las noticias vuelan ¿Eh?-parecía que nada le dolía, y pese a ello, sus ojos seguían rojos. Era como si hubiese soltado toda su pena y rabia estando solo y ahora no tuviese nada que compartir.

-          Qué ha pasado.-Kimi intervino repitiendo lo que la chica dijo.

-          ¿Tanto te importa? Ahora tu amiguito tiene el camino más despejado, deberías disfrutarlo—

-          No se te ocurra hablar de Seb porque—

-          No voy a volver a repetir que os calléis.-empezaba a enfurecerse ante la actitud de los dos chicos.- Nico, cuéntame qué ha pasado, y hazlo ya, porque no me voy a ir hasta escucharlo.

-          No voy a hablar delante de él.

-          Yo se lo voy a contar luego, y Yai también.

-          Pues entonces no sé por qué se lo voy a contar yo si ya lo tenéis planeado vosotras.-Kimi se clavaba las pocas uñas que tenía en la palma de su mano, intentando no llevar su puño a la cara de Nico para hacer que se callase y parase con esa actitud frente a Sandra.

-          Qué ha pasado.-insistió ella. Él la miró con rabia, y así le hizo saber que no estaba dispuesto a hablar mucho.

-          No ha pasado nada.-Kimi negaba con furia.- Hablamos y—

-          Mira.-le interrumpió Kimi, pero la mirada de Sandra le hizo parar y coger aire para intentar mostrarse sereno ante el chico al que quería destrozar.- Sabemos que le has dicho que no quieres volver a verla, y sólo te estamos pidiendo de la mejor manera posible que nos cuentes a qué se debe esto.-su ironía provocó otra risa aún más irónica en Nico, y Kimi miró a Sandra pidiéndola un poco de paciencia que le pudiese prestar. Sandra era sorprendente, se mostraba serena, calmada, y dejándoles claro a los dos que sus actitudes no iban a acabar con sus intenciones de saber qué pasó.

-          Que no la quiero volver a ver.-repetía él, y resopló.- Dicho así es fuerte ¿Eh?

-          Fuerte va a ser la host—

-          Entonces…-ella interrumpió a Kimi, que volvía a coger aire para ahogar su instinto.- Eso significa que no fue así.

-          ¿Te lo ha contado ella?

-          No. Nico, que ha sido el que la ha despertado del hotel.

-          Un detalle por tu parte dejarla ahí.-Kimi iba soltando pequeños golpes, y cuando Sandra los creía apropiados, los dejaba correr para que Nico los escuchase sin interrupción.

-          ¿Y ella le dijo eso?-le ignoraba, y eso repateaba aún más al finlandés.

-          No sé todo lo que le dijo, sólo he hablado con él dos minutos.-Nico asentía con una mueca de aprobación sarcástica.- ¿Qué le dijiste?

-          No le dije que no la quería volver a ver. No como tal.-pausó.- La dije que no podía volver a verla. Creo que es bastante diferente.-él mismo sabía que frente a ella la explicación era tan compleja que Yaiza no lo recordaría de la misma forma que él.

-          ¿Por qué no puedes verla?-Sandra y Nico se miraban, y el chico empezó a reír negando con la cabeza, y agachó la mirada hacia el suelo sonriéndose.

-          ¿Va en serio? La pregunta, digo.-Sandra no quiso responder.

-          Sí.-Kimi lo hizo por ella. Ahora Nico se dirigía a él.

-          ¿Alguna vez te ha gustado alguien?-era como si se dirigiese a un extraterrestre.

-          He estado hasta casado.-burlaba.

-          Eso aunque no lo creas no responde a mi pregunta.-Kimi permanecía serio, y Sandra les dejaba conversar atenta.- Venga, dime. ¿Te ha gustado alguien alguna vez? Pero no de gustarte un poco y de pensar en tirártela y ya está.-Nico le desafiaba con la mirada, y el finlandés no decía palabra.- ¿Te ha gustado alguien hasta tal punto que no has sido capaz ni de mirarla a la cara? ¿De no poder siquiera escuchar hablar de ella porque sabes que ella quiere a otro? O peor, a otros.-el finlandés seguía callado.- No te oigo contestar.

-          Nico…-Sandra quería parar ese enfrentamiento

-          No, Sandra, no. Qué fácil es mirarlo desde fuera ¿Verdad? Qué cobarde es Nico, qué mierdas es Nico.-lo decía mirándole a él, y era como si citase palabras que Kimi podría decir sobre su persona.- Pues sí, soy un cobarde, un mierda y lo que os dé la gana a todos. Pero no estoy dispuesto a verla cada día y a no ser capaz de respirar por ello.

-          ¿Le has dicho todas esas cursiladas a ella?-habló Kimi, mientras Nico se calmaba para no contestarle mal.

-          Sí.

-          ¿Y crees que va a funcionar? Te recuerdo que trabaja a tu lado, y se junta con la gente que te rodea. No sé, no verla es difícil.

-          Ya me las apañaré yo para no cruzarme con ella.

-          ¿Pretendes dejar de vernos?-Ahora hablaba Sandra, y Nico la miraba mientras guardaba silencio, intentando explicarse correctamente.

-          No como tal.-Sandra decidió retirarle la mirada.- Sandra, lo que no voy a hacer es estar si ella está presente.

-          ¿Esto es chantaje?

-          ¿Chantaje?

-          ¿Pretendes que no estemos con ella para que así podamos estar contigo?-Nico volvía a reír, provocando que Sandra se contagiase del estado de Kimi.

-          No te estoy chantajeando de ninguna forma. Asumo las consecuencias de todo esto, y sólo te estoy informando, y de hecho espero que estés con ella y no conmigo. No quiero verla, y no voy a hacerlo aunque eso me suponga estar solo.

-          Pensaba que era que no podías verla.-volvía a mirar a Kimi.- Antes, dijiste que no era que no quisieses, sino que no podías.

-          Que lo entiendas de dos formas diferentes no es mi problema.-se levantó.- Y ahora si no os importa, os agradecería desde el fondo de mi corazón que os fueseis a la mierda y me dejaseis en paz.-Sandra salió escopetada del cuarto para retener las ganas de gritarle, y Kimi se levantó con calma manteniendo sobre él esa mirada desafiante que Nico pretendía devolverle. El finlandés rió.

-          Es una pena que creas que entiendes de esto.-pasó por su lado.- Eres un inmaduro.

Sandra le esperaba al otro lado de la puerta, cruzada de brazos, y cuando Kimi salió del cuarto se quedaron en la misma pose. Mirándose el uno al otro como si intentasen entender qué acababa de pasar ahí dentro.

-          Este chico es gilipollas-fue él el primero en hablar, a la vez que comenzaba a andar hacia el otro lado del pasillo. Sandra fue con él, sin negarle sus conclusiones.- Y un egoísta de mierda. Tanto que le gusta y la deja hecha un despojo.

-          Supongo que no somos quiénes para juzgar eso.-él se giró a la chica.- Quiero decir, el si es egoísta. Me imagino que ella pensará igual respecto a sí misma.

-          ¿Qué Yai es egoísta? ¿En serio? ¿Estamos hablando de la chica que se pasa el día llorando porque todo le sale mal?-entendía su postura, pero había tantas cosas que Kimi no sabía que no podía reprocharle.

-          Kimi, es más difícil de lo que parece.-volvió a darle la espalda para seguir andando.- Han pasado muchas cosas, y creo que es normal que él se haya sentido dolido.

-          ¿Qué cosas?-se encaraba a ella de nuevo. Y otra vez, lo hacía de forma más interesada que amenazante. Se dio cuenta de que había cosas que no sabía, y pretendía que Sandra se las dijese. Y puesto que la historia era larga, le ofreció contárselas desayunando.

En Hockenheim, Nico llamaba a su propia puerta con dos maletas tirando de él. La chica que ocupaba ahora su cuarto abrió al poco, con el albornoz puesto y el pelo chorreando. Nico sonrió al ver su cara, pues intentaba sonreírle a él aunque no era capaz de gesticularlo. La volvió a dar un beso en la mejilla, como antes, y entró con las maletas, sorprendiéndola.

-          ¿Has hecho mi equipaje?-su voz sonaba tan bajita que Nico pensó que estaba afónica.

-          Una la tenías hecha, sólo he tenido que hacer la otra. Me he asegurado de que no me dejaba nada, aunque luego podemos ir a m—el abrazo de ella interrumpió toda su explicación. Volvía a llorar, y Nico se lamentaba por ser él el que lo provocaba esta vez. La abrazó fuerte contra él y acarició su pelo, que dejaba un hilillo de agua por los caminos que ella hacía.- No te preocupes ¿Vale?-ella asentía con la cabeza sobre su pecho.- Venga, que te tengo una sorpresa.-Ella se separó de él mientras cogías sus maletas y las ponía sobre la cama, y le interrumpió antes de oír la sorpresa.

-          ¿Cuál dices que es la que has hecho?-miraba sus dos bolsas, y Nico le señaló la que le provocó tranquilidad. La que no había tocado parecía ser la que estaba a rebosar de sus compras con Lewis, y agradeció que Nico no hubiese visto lo que portaba. Aunque para disgusto suyo, si lo había hecho.

-          He visto lo que había, pero te juro que no he tocado nada.-ella le miró sonrojada y él se reía.- He tenido que hacerlo para meter alguna cosa que no entraba en la otra y—

-          Vale, vale. No sigas.-volvió a reír y ella sonrió más alegremente. Cogió un poco de ropa y fue al baño a cambiarse.- ¡Dime la sorpresa!-le pedía desde detrás de la puerta. Él se levantó de la cama y se colocó al otro lado para hablar con ella.

-          La primera es que Kimi y Sandra se llevan bien.

-          ¿¡Qué?!

-          Como oyes, y gracias a ti de hecho. Tras la otra noche, por lo visto Kimi volvió a querer salir con ella por ahí, y al final se fueron a Jerez.

-          ¿¡Jerez?!-la chica sólo gritaba desde el otro lado.

-          Sí, a ver las motos.

-          ¡¡Eso es genial!! ¡A ella le encantan!

-          Y a él, así que bueno, se fueron y tal.

-          ¿A ti no te molesta, no?-Nico frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Por qué iba a molestarme?

-          No, no, por nada. Pero como es Kimi.-hablaba sofocada, y Nico se reía porque sabía que se estaba vistiendo a la vez, algo que dificultaba sus intenciones de hacer esas dos cosas al mismo tiempo.- Y ella le odiaba, pues yo que sé.

-          Nada, nada. Es genial, con suerte se van arreglando las cosas entre todos poco a poco.-se hizo un pequeño silencio, y Nico se arrepintió de haber dicho eso.- Tengo otra sorpresa.

-          ¿Otra?

-          Me acuerdo que me dijiste que te gustaba el fútbol alemán. Y me hablaste un poco de algunos equipos y jugadores que seguías.

-          Aha.-ya se había vestido, pero se pasaba una toalla por el pelo para quitarle humedad.

-          Es que hoy un amigo va a estar en el país para grabar unas cosas, y he pensado que podríamos ir.

-          Ah. ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con lo del fútbol? ¿Graba cosas de fútbol?-Nico se sonrió preparado para darle la noticia bomba.

-          Es Lukas. Lukas Podolski. Me dij—-paró en seco al ver que la chica abría la puerta de forma tan brusca que a poco más la desencaja de sus bisagras. Le miraba con los ojos desorbitados, y su cara estaba completamente seria, como si le suplicase que parase de decirle eso.

-          ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

-          N-no.-se reía y se alejaba de ella a la vez, pues la chica andaba hacia delante como si fuese a matarle.- Es que viene a Köln a gra—

-          ¿¡A Köln?!

-          S-sí.-se quedaron en silencio mientras ella respiraba a toda velocidad.- Podemos ir en tren, se tarda poco más de tres horas. Y luego de allí vamos ya a Barcelona.

-          Nico, espero que no sea una broma porque me puedo morir.

-          Que no, que no.-aseguró después de desternillarse.- Así le conoces, yo te le presento.-la chica se tapó la boca con la mano y no dudó en correr a abrazarle de nuevo.- ¿Entonces vamos o no?

-          Sí, sí, sí.-empezó a temblar y a dar vueltas sobre sí misma.- Ay, qué me pongo, así no puedo ir.-llevaba unos vaqueros claros y una camiseta blanca.

-          Pero si así estás gu—

-          Nico. Así no puedo ir a ver a Lukas.-volvió a reírse de su actitud y decidió esperarla abajo con su propio equipaje mientras ella se cambiaba. Bajó un poco más arreglada, pero igual de informal: unos shorts vaqueros y una camiseta azul oscura tirando a morado que dejaba su hombro al aire.

-          Sabes que está casado y tiene un hijo ¿Verdad? ¿No te habrás puesto uno de esos conjuntillos de la maleta?-le miró con tanta rabia que el chico decidió no insistir y continuó riendo.

Se fueron del hotel y pusieron rumbo a la estación de tren. Nico le explicó que no podían coger un avión, pues no había ninguno que saliese a una hora apropiada. El tren tampoco les disgustó, y pese a que la chica los odiaba, consiguió distraerse hablando con él. Nico no sacó el tema de su tocayo, y ni siquiera habló de ese fin de semana. Decidieron seguir comentando el hecho de que Sandra hubiese caído en la tentación de conocer a Kimi, y debatían el cómo habrían sido sus conversaciones esos días.

Yaiza se olvidó de los nervios hasta que el tren paró en la ciudad de Köln. Desde que salió del tren fue agarrada al brazo de Nico por miedo a toparse con el futbolista alemán al que tanto admiraba. Se escondía tras su amigo, y pese a que él insistía en que se tranquilizase, ella no podía. Llegaron al punto donde supuestamente el jugador iba a grabar unos vídeos, y allí había numerosas cámaras y personal trabajando. Ella miraba a todos lados de reojo pero allí no había ningún Lukas Podolski.

-          Con suerte no viene.-le susurró a su amigo, que rió mandándola callar.

Nico se puso a hablar con algunas personas que le saludaron, y Yaiza se mantenía detrás suyo como si fuese su mascota. Estaba nerviosa, y apenas contestaba con monosílabos a lo que le preguntaban. Oyó que se acercaba un coche y se quedó petrificada mirándolo por si en él venía el motivo de su visita a la ciudad. Y no pudo evitar llevarse la mano a la boca para no gritar cuando Lukas Podolski bajó del coche riendo y gritando como siempre. Saludó a la gente de por allí, y se sorprendió gratamente al ver a su amigo Nico. Se abrazaron y se saludaron, y Yaiza cada vez se echaba más hacia atrás. Tragaba saliva a toda velocidad, y deseaba que Nico se olvidase de ella. Pero el piloto no iba a desaprovechar el hecho de que Lukas tenía un rato antes de grabar para presentársela.

-          Es una amiga, de España, se llama Yai.-él se acercó con una sonrisa a darle dos besos, y Yaiza se mantuvo callada sin saber qué decir.- Trabaja con nosotros, es periodista.-él se sorprendió, y empezó a preguntarla cosas que la ponían en apuros pues necesitaba más de una palabra para responder. Nico reía sin poder evitar ser él que explicase el motivo de sus nervios.- Es española pero adora el fútbol alemán.-él se sorprendió, sin borrar su sonrisa. Ella asentía tímida.- Es del Schalke, pero dice que tú eres uno de sus jugadores favoritos.-rieron y ella fingió que le hacía gracia para no quedar mal, pero fulminó a su amigo con la mirada por decir eso. Consiguió responder más alargadamente a las siguientes preguntas, y no pudo evitar confesarle al chico que odiaba que no estuviese en alguno de sus equipos.

No pudieron hablar mucho más, pues Lukas tenía que grabar con urgencia. Luego aprovecharon la visita de Nico para hacerse unas fotos juntos y grabar también un vídeo entre los dos, y antes de despedirse, Nico le pidió a Lukas que se hiciese una foto con la chica, y Yaiza se estremeció al sentir la mano del jugador en su brazo, acogiéndola.

Ni siquiera quiso ver la foto que le había hecho Nico con su móvil. Sabía que sería horrible, sobre todo porque estaba medio llorando y en estado de shock en el momento de la instantánea. Algo que él le confirmó al comprobarlo en el viaje de vuelta.

-          Pero al menos le has conocido, oye.

-          Que me quiten lo bailao.-dijo ella en su lengua, y Nico no entendió nada.- Frase típica de España.

-          Menudo idioma, y yo pensaba que lo entendía.-rieron y ella se volvió a abrazar a él dándole las gracias. El chico le negó cualquier agradecimiento y la animó a pensar en algo positivo.

-          ¿Has hablado con Lewis estos días?

-          Sólo el primero, y un ratito… Con los viajes y eventos que tenía no me he atrevido a llamarle.

-          Podrías llamarle ahora, a lo mejor está ya en Barcelona.-la idea de que le podía ver en apenas unas horas la llenó de ilusión. Le pidió permiso al chico para irse a andar por el pasillo mientras esperaban a que abriese la puerta de embarque del avión, y llamó a Lewis.

-          Hola.-lo dijo con una voz que a él le pareció adorable.

-          ¡Ey! ¿Cómo estás?-se le borró la sonrisa en un segundo al recordar que no estaba bien. Quiso ocultárselo.

-          B-bien, vuelvo a Barcelona en nada.

-          ¡Pensé que volabas antes!

-          Nico y yo nos hemos quedado, porque me ha llevado a cono—

-          ¿Qué Nico de los dos?-Lewis reía, y eso dolía demasiado en el pecho de la chica, que veía como todo volvía a su cabeza. Respiró profundamente.

-          Nico, tu Nico, tu compañero.-siguió.- Me ha llevado a conocer a Lukas Podolski.

-          ¡Uo!

-          Ha sido genial, sí.-se delataba contándolo con tan poca emoción, y Lewis era como si la tuviese delante.

-          Yai ¿Qué pasa? Te noto triste.

-          ¿Eh? No, no pasa nada, es que ando cansada.

-          Yai…-se llevó la mano a la cara para intentar ausentarse de la conversación. Analizó todo en su mente, por enésima vez, y acordó consigo misma no llorar mientras se lo contaba.

-          He discutido con Nico. No tu Nico, el… el otro.

-          ¿Qué ha pasado? - No sabía cómo contárselo, y menos a él, que era uno de los motivos aparentes.

-          Dice que…  Q-que no quiere saber nada de mí.

-          ¿Perdón?-Lewis no entendía nada.

-          Pero es normal, o sea. Es mi culpa—

-          ¿Cómo que es tu culpa? Yai, no me toques las narices, qué ha pasado.

-          No lo sé, p-pero es mi culpa, he debido hacer algo que le molestase, y me dijo eso, q-que no podía volver a verme, que no quería hacerlo p-porque le causaba más mal que bien.-Lewis no hablaba, pero Yaiza sabía que estaba enfadado al otro lado de teléfono.

-          Y eso es tu culpa, claro.-ella le quería decir que sí, pero eso sólo aumentaría el enfado del chico.

-          Lewis… N-no he sabido comportarme con él. Es normal que esté así.

-          Yai, no es normal. Es comprensible que le joda todo esto, pero eso no es culpa tuya.

-          Son las formas, eso es en lo que t-tengo la culpa, le he intentado tratar como a un amigo más y no lo era.

-          ¿Y qué era? ¿Un perro? Yai, por favor.

-          Nico era algo diferente a un amigo, era especial.-el silencio causado por el propio Lewis no animaba a la chica a seguir hablando.

-          Ya, ya sé que era especial. Creo que eso todos lo sabemos desde hace tiempo.-él encarrilaba la conversación hacia el lugar del que ella quería escapar. Otra vez Melbourne en su cabeza, y en la de Lewis, y por tanto otra vez Sebastian. Y otra vez todos los problemas. No podía cumplir el trato con su cuerpo de no llorar, y otra vez se odiaba a sí mismo por ser tan sensible. Lewis la oía y se enfurecía por ser el causante de su llanto y a la vez recordar los motivos por los que volvían a estar en silencio. Le dolía la actitud de Nico, al que consideraba de nuevo amigo, pero más le dolía que ella se sintiese culpable de todo. Y la denominación de amigo especial no ayudaba en nada a que él se tranquilizase.- Mira, luego hablamos ¿Vale? Yo ya estoy en Barcelona.-ella ni siquiera le respondía, seguía peleando consigo misma sobre el nulo control que ejercía en su cuerpo. No quiso presionarla para que respondiese, y decidió colgar y esperar a su regreso. Yaiza se retiró el teléfono del oído y al girarse vio a Nico a su lado, sonriendo de forma tímida para animarla. Sabía que no había ido bien la conversación.

-          Venga, vamos al avión y hablamos.-ella estaba cruzada de brazos, defendiéndose de cualquier nuevo ataque que la intentase destruir. Asintió y se dejó llevar por él hacia el interior del avión, y una vez allí, ambos se sentaron y esperaron el momento oportuno para sacar el tema.- No te culpes más ¿Vale?-secaba sus lágrimas, y ella sonreía sin ganas.- Sé cómo te sientes, y sé qué es lo que piensas y por qué te sientes culpable. No te lo voy a reprochar, pero has de superarlo.

-          Me jode tener motivos para sentirme así ¿Sabes? Porque eso significa que tengo la culpa.

-          No has sabido manejar la situación, pero eso nos pasaría a todos, y más con la de problemas que has tenido estas semanas.

-          Y la he tenido que cagar con la única persona que siempre ha estado de mi lado.

-          Deja de defenderle, Yai.-le miró.- Sé que buscas darle un motivo para esto y hacer como que él es el bueno, pero en serio, él tampoco ha sabido controlar esta situación.

-          ¿Qué pretendías que hiciese él? Bastante ha hecho con soportarme.

-          Hablar contigo. Desde el primer día. Y no lo hizo.-la cogió de la mano- En serio, Yai, sé por qué piensas que tienes la culpa, y no te niego que muchas veces hemos pensado que no sabías lo que estabas haciendo, pero el debió hablar contigo antes de llegar a esto.

-          Y yo debí no hacer el imbécil tratándole como si fueses tú.-él sonrió.

-          Tú intentaste olvidarlo todo.-ella sintió que Nico aparecía para pegarla en el estómago, llevándola así a su mente el recuerdo de ella asegurando no arrepentirse de lo ocurrido, y de los problemas que surgieron tras ello. Se sentía más culpable que nunca.- Yai, tal vez no tuviste suerte al hacerlo, pero creo que no me equivoco al decir que no buscabas provocarle.

-          ¿Provocarle? ¿Por qué iba a querer hacer eso?-él asentía.

-          Eso te estoy diciendo. Nunca ha sido tu intención hacerle daño. Por tanto, tu parte de culpa no debe dejarte así. Ya pasó, y él se dará cuenta de que ha hecho el idiota diciéndote todo eso.

-          Pero es normal que—

-          Claro que es normal que no pueda verte. Joder, está loco por ti, pero no puede estar evitándote. Otra vez evita hablarlo contigo. Buscar una alternativa, yo que sé, no veros tanto, no intentar trataos como amigos de toda la vida, daos un tiempo… ¿Pero negarse a verte? Yai, eso no es tu culpa.-la chica decidió dejar su cabeza caer al hombro de Nico, desesperada por el tema, y él sonrió y la dejó que se quedase ahí. No volvieron a hablar de ello, y en su llegada a Barcelona los nervios volvieron a apoderarse de ellos de forma irracional.


	44. Hacerle frente a la realidad

Esperaba en el hall del hotel a que Nico la contestase al mensaje. Miraba una y otra vez el móvil, pero el chico hacía horas que no daba señal. Estaban a punto de despegar, o eso era lo que él la dijo justo antes de embarcar, y de eso ya hacía unas cuantas horas. Sabía que por tiempo todo iba sobre lo previsto, y que el chico no estuviese conectado era más que lógico volando en un avión, pero se ponía nerviosa al ver que pasaban los minutos y que por la puerta no aparecía nadie.

Anduvo durante un rato por el hall, y se cruzaba con gente a la que volvía a ver de nuevo: compañeros de trabajo, mecánicos, e incluso pilotos. Vio a Jenson, que llegaba sin Jessica, y Sandra aprovechó que en la lejanía de la calle no venía nadie parecido a Nico para ir a abrazarle y saludarle. Hablaron un poco, en especial de las vacaciones de Nico y Sandra en esa misma ciudad, y sólo fue cuando Jenson preguntó por su amiga cuando Sandra le avisó. “ _Ya te contaremos_ ”, y dejó al inglés con cara de incertidumbre y lamento, igual gesto que el de ella. Se despidieron y Sandra volvió a centrarse de cara a la puerta.

-          ¿Aún no han venido?-Kimi se unía a ella.

-          No.-estaba nerviosa.

-          Bueno, ya llegarán.

-          Me imagino.-Kimi rio por lo bajo ante su estado.- ¿Hablaste con Seb?-la miraba sorprendido.

-          No. ¿A qué viene eso?

-          Es que va a entrar por la puerta en dos segundos.-y en unos pocos más, el alemán cruzaba la puerta al hotel mirando su móvil y tirando de su maleta. Sandra no pudo evitar mirar a Kimi al comprobar que, como había pasado hacía poco a la inversa, ahora era Sebastian que se mostraba claramente desmejorado. Kimi cogió aire, pero no se movió del sitio.- Creo que es un buen momen—

-          Que sea o no un buen momento me toca decidirlo a mí.-Sandra le fue retirando la mirada poco a poco.- Perdón.

-          Nada.

-          No me presiones con Seb, anda.-la chica le sonrió de forma pasajera y decidieron seguir esperando, aunque Kimi aprovechó que Sebastian le daba la espalda para volver a mirarle. Siguieron esperando, y Sandra ya se movía por el lado intentando pensar en otra cosa para tranquilizarse.- ¿Tú has hablado con Yai?

-          No, aún no.

-          Pues ella también está a punto de entrar por la puerta.-la chica se giró y efectivamente, Nico y ella traspasaban la puerta giratoria con sus maletas. Y mientras que él sonreía como un niño al verla, Yaiza se mostraba tan deprimida que estropeó sin quererlo el reencuentro de la pareja. Nico miró a Yaiza, que andaba a su espalda, y giró la cara de Sandra, que la observaba.

-          Déjala ahora, dale un respiro.-Sandra asintió y recibió sin más dilación el beso de su chico, y este la sonrió después. Kimi les miraba al lado con cara de asco, y este no iba a dejar pasar a su amiga.

-          Eh.-la llamó, y Yaiza, que iba tan en su mundo que no había visto ni a Sandra ni a Kimi, se paró asustada.- Ven, anda.-la animó a ir a su lado, y ella fue intentando sonreír a darle un abrazo.- A ver si dejas de meterte en líos.-la susurró, y comprendió que el chico sabía lo que había pasado, y lejos de preguntarle que cómo había llegado a saberlo, se dejó abrazar.- ¿Cómo estás?-ella no contestó, y se limitó a sonreírle como pudo. Se soltó de él y se giró sin saberlo hacia Sandra, que la miraba junto a Nico, que la abrazaba por el hombro. Ambas se quedaron calladas, y ninguna sabía qué decirle a la otra. Nico decidió soltarse de la chica, e inconscientemente, siguió a Kimi que se alejaba del lado de Yaiza para dejarlas solas. La recién llegada se frotaba el brazo para ocultar sus nervios, y Sandra se debatía en si abrazarla o darle una bofetada. La mirada fija que tenían la una en la otra no hacía más que dificultarlo todo, y fue Yaiza la que decidió cambiar la dirección de sus ojos hacia el suelo. Se moría de vergüenza, y no sabía cómo disculparse con su amiga por lo de las últimas semanas. Sandra la seguía observando, y aunque ella ya no la mirase, no impidió que sus ojos siguiesen llamándola para que se dignase a hablarla. Pero ninguna estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer.

-          Yai.-ambas giraron su vista a la derecha, hacia Lewis, que llamaba a la chica ajeno a todo lo que allí pasaba. Yaiza se volvió a estremecer ante los dos frentes abiertos, y Nico se llevaba la mano a la cabeza al lado de Kimi al comprender que ahora la chica no tenía escapatoria de alguno de los dos.- ¿Podemos hablar?-ella no sabía si decir que sí o que no, pues se debatía entre qué prefería menos, si discutir con Sandra por segunda vez o con Lewis por enésima. Miró a la chica, como exculpándose de tener que irse, y siguió a Lewis hasta el asiento más cercano. Sandra ni siquiera escuchó a Nico pidiéndola que esperase, pues salió corriendo llena de indignación.- ¿Todo bien?-Lewis, que la veía correr, preguntó a Yaiza sobre su amiga.

-          No. Pero al fin y al cabo con quién me va bien.-sonrió con sarcasmo y Lewis se dio cuenta de que había interrumpido algo importante. Pero su situación tampoco era para estar de celebración. Cogió de la mano a la chica, que no esperaba ese gesto en un primer momento.

-          No quiero estar así.-explicaba mientras que miraba a unos sorprendidos ojos.- Siento lo que te he dicho y siento seguir dándole vueltas a aquello. Fue mi culpa y lo que menos quiero es que estés mal también por mí.-ella se mordió el labio mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el hall, que quedaba de espaldas al chico.- Lo siento.-insistió, y ella se dispuso a hablar pero no pudo articular palabra observando la lejanía. Recién salido del ascensor, Sebastian pasaba por delante de Kimi y Nico sin siquiera verles y se quedaba estático mirando a la chica, que imitaba su gesto. Lewis se dio cuenta y se giró en busca de la persona que retenía la atención de Yaiza, y cuando lo comprobó, se volvió a fijar en ella en busca del final de su reacción. Sebastian agachó la mirada y siguió andando hacia la calle, y Lewis volvió a captar a la chica girando su cara con la mano.- Yai.

-          Lo siento.-se levantó sin dejarle terminar, y se fue hacia la recepción, en la que no estuvo ni dos segundos. Le quitó las maletas a Nico, que se las guardaba, y ni siquiera él o Kimi pudieron retener su viaje escalera arriba hacia su habitación. Lewis se quedó mirando el suelo que pisaba, intentando controlar su ira para no salir detrás de Sebastian. Y detrás del alemán salió corriendo otro.

-          Eh ¡Eh!-le gritaba, pero este reconocía la voz que le llamaba y se negaba a darse la vuelta.- ¡Seb!-tuvo que acelerar para hacer que el chico se girase, y sólo lo consiguió después de sujetarle del polo de Red Bull en el que ya se había metido.

-          ¡Qué!-le miró desafiante, y Kimi le retaba con su mirada.- ¿¡Ahora vienes?!

-          ¡¿Pretendías que fuese a tu casa a secarte las lágrimas?!-Sebastian negó con la cara mientras intentaba preguntarle al chico si de verdad era eso lo que le había ido a decir. Kimi se mandaba callar a sí mismo, pues obviamente no era el rumbo que buscaba de su charla con Sebastian, pero su voz se adelantaba a sus pensamientos.- ¿Vas a seguir evitándola? Qué maduro por tu parte.-Sebastian se juntó lo más que pudo a él y dio gracias a su autocontrol para no pegarle allí mismo. Se giró y siguió andando, y lo mismo hizo Kimi.- ¿De mí también huyes?

-          De ti sudo.-se giró de nuevo.- Me importa una mierda lo que hagas. Ya no me importas una mierda.-pese al nerviosismo obvio que controlaba sus palabras, Kimi no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo en el pecho al oírlo.- ¿Te lo has pasado bien estos días? En tu casita, bebiendo y de fiesta. ¿O has estado con ella? Con tu nueva mejor amiga. Porque te recuerdo que yo he estado pasándolas putas—

-          Creo que va a ser mejor que te calles, Seb.-le recomendaba con rabia.

-          Me he pasado mucho tiempo callado contigo, no voy a hacerlo ahora. Ya no más.-se fue a girar pero Kimi le retuvo.

-          ¡¿Es esto lo que quieres?! ¡¿En serio?! ¡No sólo perderla a ella, sino a la única persona que te soporta en este circo! ¡¿Lo quieres, en serio?! -fue como si se lo pensase, y cada segundo que pasaba Kimi se ponía más nervioso esperando.

-          Lo que no quiero es verte. Ni a ti, ni a ella, ni al que se la tira.-y Kimi ya no intentó retenerle, pero aprovechó para finalizar él la conversación.

-          ¡Pues será mejor que te saques los putos ojos! Y así nos dejas en paz a todos.-cada uno tiró por su lado, y el finlandés fue de nuevo hacia el hotel, en donde Nico y Lewis ya no estaban. Kimi se dejó caer en un sofá, y allí se tapó la cara con las manos para gritarles a ellas.

En la segunda planta, Sandra respiraba enfurecida sentada en los pies de la cama. Nico intentaba tranquilizarla a su lado, y la chica se debatía en por qué le dejaría entrar sabiendo lo insistente que era. Le ignoraba, hacía rato que ni le escuchaba, y aunque Nico lo sabía, buscaba la forma de tranquilizarla.

No podría entender cómo había dudado entre si echarle la bronca a su amiga o perdonarla y hacer como si nada. Ahora su furia se habría multiplicado al ver que ella prefería irse con Lewis a hablar antes que con ella. Nico intentaba explicarla de nuevo.

-          Sandra, ha discutido con Lewis.

-          ¿Y?

-          ¿Cómo que y? Es Lewis, si viene a pedirte que habléis, aceptas no vaya a ser que se le pase la amabilidad.

-          ¿Te tengo que recordar lo amable que puedo llegar a ser yo?-ironizaba, dejando claro que su mal humor podía ser superior al del británico si quería. El chico la miraba con las manos en su cintura sin verle remedio a su actitud. Llamaron a la puerta, y él fue a abrir.

-          No deberías ser así con ella.-alzaba la voz yendo a la puerta, para que la escuchase. Ella le imitaba con cara de tonta y burla. Nico abrió la puerta y no pudo ni aunque hubiese puesto todos sus esfuerzos en ello el parar a la chica que entraba, que se posaba frente a Sandra con lágrimas en los ojos.

-          Vamos.-la animaba. Sandra miraba a Yaiza sin entender nada. Ella seguía queriendo que hablase.- Venga, Sandra, despotrica contra mí.-Nico intentó ponerse en medio pero ella le rodeó.- ¡Vamos!

-          ¿¡Qué coño te pasa?!-Sandra se levantó, superando el cupo de indignación del día al ver a la chica así delante de ella.

-          ¿¡No te mueres de ganas de decirme lo mala amiga que soy?! ¡¿Que qué poca vergüenza tengo por no haberte llamado a contarte los dos mil problemas que he tenido?! ¡Vamos, Sandra, te estoy haciendo yo el trabajo!-Nico las mandaba callar, y ninguna le hacía caso.

-          ¡Te sorprendería saber que no has hecho ni una décima parte del trabajo!

-          ¡¿Pues a qué esperas para continuarlo?!-separaba sus brazos como si quisiese recibir sus palabras, pero lloraba tanto que apenas parecía sensato lo que decía. Sandra sentía que incluso le dolía la cabeza.- ¡Estoy esperando! ¡No sabes las ganas que tengo de que tú también decidas odiarme!-Sandra se dedicaba a controlar su rabia dentro de sí, y miraba a la chica negando con la cabeza. Nico se puso frente a ella y la cogió por la cara.

-          Sandra, basta.-la susurraba, pero la chica seguía buscando la mirada de Yaiza para no romper la conexión.

-          ¡¿No tienes nada más que decirme?!-seguía insistiendo.

-          ¡Yaiza!-Nico la miró enfurecido, y pese a que sabía cómo era, no pudo evitar asustarse al verle así. Perdió la fuerza que le quedaba mientras miraba al chico, y sintiéndose totalmente debilitada quiso irse de allí.

-          ¿Ves?-volvía a dirigirse a ella- Ahora ya os tengo a todos en contra. Podéis vivir tranquilos.-dio un portazo y Sandra se dejó caer al mismo sitio en el que estaba sentada. Sus piernas temblaban, como si quisiesen salir corriendo tras la chica para gritarla, y su mano tapaba su boca para impedir que los gritos acompañasen esa deseada carrera. Nico, que miraba hacia la puerta de nuevo con las manos en la cadera, empezó a negar y miró a la chica.

-          Me encanta la forma que tenéis de arreglar las cosas, Sandra, me encanta.-cogió su chaqueta y quiso salir del cuarto, y ella se levantó.

-          ¿¡Ahora la vas a pagar tú conm—

-          No la estoy pagando contigo, la pago con las dos, que sois igual de crías.-no la dejó responder, y Sandra se quedó sola en su cuarto, igual de nerviosa e igual de enfurecida que hacía un rato.

Yaiza ya había llegado a su dormitorio, y para no variar, lloraba sobre el colchón ahogando su cara en la almohada, la cual aguantaba sus gritos sin poder rechistar. Llamaron a la puerta varias veces, pero ella se negaba a levantarse de su refugio. Gritó varias veces que la dejasen en paz, entendiendo que sería Nico yendo a regañarla de nuevo por su actitud.

Se odiaba así misma por lo que había hecho, pero estaba tan desesperada que no soportaba ver cómo todo el mundo se alejaba de ella sin poder remediarlo. Sabía que había vuelto a liarlo todo con Lewis al marcharse, e incluso sabía que era suficiente el haberse quedado mirando a Sebastian para que el inglés volviese a estar defraudado. Y para colmo no tenía a su amigo, pues este no quería saber nada de ella por su culpa, y tampoco tenía a su amiga, ni al novio de la misma, pues ambos se habían encarado a ella como todos los demás anteriormente.

-          ¡Yai!-Kimi sin embargo insistía en que la chica abriese, y fue la primera vez que habló tras la puerta, a lo que Yaiza decidió seguir llorando sin reprocharle su interés. Entre todas las cosas que le habían pasado en la vida, la idea de que Kimi Raikkonen fuese su único apoyo no entraba entre una de ellas. Kimi no cesaba los ruidos sobre la puerta, y la baja forma anímica de Yaiza empezaba a hacerla pensar en si el chico la tiraría abajo. Temblaba el cabecero de la puerta con cada golpe, y motivada por el susto y el estrés, fue a abrir. Kimi fue a reprocharle como broma de bienvenida que había estado a punto de perder la mano, pero estaba seguro de que en su vida había visto a la chica tan fuera de control sobre su propio estado.- Yai…-ella negaba, le pedía así que se fuese, aunque no se movía de la puerta que estaba abierta de par en par. El chico resopló y negó con la cabeza, y como solía hacer últimamente, separó los brazos de su cuerpo y la recibió. Y la chica nunca agradeció tanto tener un sitio donde llorar. Kimi tenía que sujetarla para que no se cayese, pues sus piernas no paraban de temblar. Alguna puerta se abrió en el pasillo con motivo de los ruidos y el llanto de Yaiza, y Kimi no iba a dejar que alguien la viese así, y menos en ese rellano lleno de gente conocida. La metió dentro del cuarto y cerró la puerta, y ella le echó de menos en esos dos segundos que se separó de su cuerpo. Él volvió a acogerla y se quedaron de pie durante unos largos minutos hasta que ella no tenía nada más dentro de su cuerpo que poder sacar. El chico la retiró de su pecho y la cogió por la cara, mirándola fijamente, aunque ella no podía distinguirle por el resto de su llanto.- Yai, basta. No puedes seguir así.-quería contarle la última, los sucesos de los que Kimi no tenía ni idea.

-          Sa-sandra…-no podía decir nada, y Kimi comprendió que algo había pasado con la chica. Cerró los ojos rechazando el haber escuchado eso, y volvió a mirarla sin retirar sus manos de su cara.

-          Has de pasar de todo el mundo.-ella negaba.- Yai, mírate, no puedes estar así más tiempo.-Yaiza intentaba pronunciar el nombre del chico, buscando así una forma de asegurarse de que era él y no un impostor, pero toda su poca fuerza se escapó con el nombre de su amiga. Kimi, que estaba agachado para estar a su altura, acariciaba con sus pulgares las mejillas de la chica para parar sus lágrimas. Ella apenas podía respirar, y daba pequeños brincos cada vez que lo intentaba.- Por favor, Yaiza. Para de llorar. Para.-se estaba poniendo tan nervioso por no poder remediar su llanto que ya no sabía qué hacer. Estaba devastado viéndola así, y empezaba a sentir una furia incontrolable hacia todos los que participaban en su llanto. Volvió a acogerla en su pecho y ella volvió a llorar durante un rato más.

Sólo cuando se convenció de que la chica podía quedarse sola decidió abandonar su habitación. No sin antes repetirla mil veces que no volviese a llorar, y mucho menos por lo que lo hacía. La chica no le hizo caso, y una vez se hubo quedado sola volvió a derrumbarse al haber perdido su pilar más firme. Y en el fondo Kimi lo sabía, y ni siquiera le hizo falta quedarse a escuchar tras la puerta. Ahora su cometido era otro, y volvía a aporrear la puerta de al lado, esta vez su suerte, mucho menos tiempo.

-          Ey.-pasó sin permiso.

-          Podrías molestarte en preguntar si te dejo entrar.-Sandra no estaba de humor, como él esperaba.

-          ¿Me dejas?

-          No.

-          Una pena, ya estoy dentro.-Se sentó en la cama como si fuese suya, y la chica le miraba incrédula desde el exterior, pero en su interior ya lo veía normal.- Vengo de ver a Yai.-la chica le dio la espalda negando y pensó en irse a otro lado del cuarto.- Bueno, verla, entrecomillemos ese verla, porque ha inundado el cuarto con tanta lágrima.

-          ¿Vienes a que sienta pena y vaya a consolarla?

-          Hombre, no te digo yo que no estaría mal, más que nada porque la chica se estaba muriendo.

-          Ha entrado en mi cuarto, gritando y despotricando, pidiéndome que la dijese todo lo que tenía que decirle o no sé qué mierdas.-era como si quisiese demostrarle al chico que ella llevaba razón, pero Kimi se mantenía a la defensiva, y había sacado de su bolsillo una bolsa de quicos, los cuales devoraba.

-          ¿Lo has hecho?

-          El qué.

-          Decírselo.

-          Obviamente no.-Kimi asentía, dándose la razón a sí mismo.- Tú no has visto como ha entrado por la puerta.

-          Tú no has visto lo destrozada que está.-no la miraba, buscaba en su bolsa algún quico que mereciese la pena de ser ingerido en ese instante.

-          Sé cómo es, y sé lo que le af—

-          No, Sandra.-ahora sí la miraba.- No sabes cómo está ahora mismo.

-          Esté como esté no es motivo para venir y decirme esas cosas.

-          No la he justificado. Sólo he defendido que ella tiene motivos para estar así.

-          Eso es justificarla.

-          Estoy seguro de que Lewis está deseando matar a Seb, y defiendo que tiene motivos para querer matarle, pero si lo hiciese no sería una justificación.

-          Eso es exagerar.

-          En realidad Yai está tan mal que la situación es parecida.-volvió a comer quicos. Soltó la bolsa a su lado y cruzó sus manos en su estómago.- A ver, Sandra, que yo entiendo que estés así—

-          No.

-          Vale, pues no, joder, di lo que quieras, pero tú estás mal, y ella peor, y estáis haciendo el imbécil.

-          ¿Me vas a dar clases de amistad? Porque aún no te he visto hablando con Seb.-reía irónica, como si tuviese razón y hubiese ganado el punto en la partida, pero la cara de Kimi le mostraba que en realidad no había jugado limpio.- ¿Has hablado con él?-anduvo y se sentó justo en el lateral de la cama, al lado de él, y Kimi ni siquiera la miró.

-          Hablar lo que se dice hablar…-hizo una mueca.- Nos hemos gritado, y esas cosas.

-          ¿Qué ha pasado?

-          Dice que no quiere ni verme a mí, ni a Yai, ni al que se la tira, que viene a ser Lewis.-como si Sandra no lo supiese.

-          Qué manía tiene todo el mundo ahora de no querer ver a nadie.-él asintió, con los ojos fijos en la pared. Sandra le observaba, y quería animarle, pues ahora le veía decaído por su amigo, pero no sabía cómo tratar al chico que había ocupado su cama.- ¿Estás bien?

-          No.-fue tan rápido que la preocupó incluso más. Seguía con la mirada perdida por algún lado del muro que tenía en frente.- Mi amigo no me habla, y mi amiga tampoco porque como no para de llorar, pues no puede hablar.-se encogía de hombros. Sandra rió un poco ante esa frase.- Todo va sobre ruedas.

-          Bueno, ya lo arreglarás con Seb.-quitó la mano de su pierna tan rápido como la llevó a ella. Su cerebro le jugó la mala pasada de hacerla creer que sería buena idea darle unas palmadas en el muslo. Por suerte, él seguía fijo en la pared.

-          Luego iré a buscarle. Aunque me preocupa más Yai, así que…-se fue a incorporar y Sandra se quitó para dejar que pisase el suelo.- Me voy de nuevo a por ella.

-          Prometo hablar con Yai hoy también.-estaban de nuevo los dos de pie, mirándose fijamente. Ella sonrió como si prometiese cumplir su parte del nuevo trato. Él sonrió y la cedió la mano para sellarlo. Aceptó.

-          Más te vale.-fue a salir por la puerta, y la inquilina del cuarto le pidió que esperase. Él se giró a ella.

-          Gracias por preocuparte tanto por ella. Creo que te necesita mucho ahora mismo.-él asintió.

-          Y yo intento complacerla en lo que puedo.-asintió Sandra y le dio paso a salir.

Kimi llevó la calma al cuarto de Sandra, muy a su sorpresa. La chica se sentó en el sofá frente a su terraza, y se dio cuenta de que en todos los hoteles había podido disfrutar de una planta que la permitiese tener balcón. Cogió aire para poder disfrutar de ello un rato, y expulsarlo a la vez lentamente. Buscaba mantener la calma que él la había dejado, y pensaba en cómo ir a hablar con su amiga para arreglar las cosas o al menos aclararlas.

No le iba a dar la razón, no después de su aparición por su dormitorio. Y sin embargo la buscaba comprender. Se ponía en su lugar, con todo en contra, desesperada por no saber qué hacer o a quién acudir, y aunque el asistir a ella a gritos seguía siendo la idea equivocada, no encontraba otra forma de sentirse bien en su piel.

Y para colmo, Nico se había mostrado tan disgustado con su amiga como con ella misma. Y no lo entendía. O no quería hacerlo. “¿ _Qué esperaba que hiciese_?” se susurraba a sí misma. Negaba, se negaba a sí misma, diciéndose que pensar en esas cosas no era buena idea. Y volvió a acordarse de la paz que le había llevado Kimi, y se sonrió al darse cuenta de que era el finlandés el que parecía más sensato de todo el grupo en el que habían acabado. Miró el reloj del móvil y comprobó que el buffet estaría a punto de cerrar, y decidió bajar para comer un poco, aunque se le había quitado el hambre. Como un reloj, su chico se disponía a llamar a su puerta.

-          ¿Vas a cenar?-ella asintió.- Te venía a buscar ¿Vamos?-fue a echar a andar, pero ella quiso aclarar su actitud.

-          ¿Ya no estás enfadado?-él se sorprendió.

-          ¿Enfadado? ¿Por?

-          Antes me has montado una pollo por lo de Yai.-el hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-          No te he montado ningún pollo, llamáis bronca a todo ya.-la cogió de la mano- Anda, vamos.-Entraron al buffet y con suerte para ellos no estaba ninguno de los tantos protagonistas de la historia en la que estaban inmersos. Cogieron una ensalada para compartir y varias lonchas de pescado en salsa. Se sentaron.- ¿Cómo estás?

-          Bueno…-se encogió de hombros.- Tirando.-él la puso pucheros y la dio la mano para acariciarla y animarla.

-          Ya se arreglará todo.

-          ¿Todo? ¿Literalmente todo? Porque no sé cómo es posible.-él rió con ella.

-          Alguno se terminará jodiendo entre tantas cosas, eso es obvio.

-          Espero que no seamos nosotros.

-          Ni Yai.-ella asintió mientras comía.- Ni Lewis.

-          Ni Kimi.-él alzó las cejas y ella se arrepintió de decirlo.

-          ¿A qué ha venido eso?-reía.

-          Quería seguir eliminando gente a ver quién era el que se jodía.-se exculpó.

-          ¿Prefieres que sufra Hülk a Kimi?-su estómago empezó a dar vueltas de campana.

-          Ahora mismo Kimi está ayudando más a Yai que Hülk.-él asintió dándole la razón.

-          Aun así yo salvo a Hülk.-seguían con el juego.

-          Pues sólo queda uno.-Nico miró hacia la puerta.

-          El que entra ahora, sí.-Sandra se giró y en efecto, pasaba Sebastian con la cara tan baja que apenas se le diferenciaba de un moribundo.-Está irreconocible.

-          Están hechos el uno para el otro. Cuando ella está mal se queda seca, y él igual.-rieron.

-          Es triste, porque si Yai nos hubiese oído salvar gente se habría cabreado porque no habríamos salvado a Seb el primero.

-          Yai está en estado comatoso depresivo, no cuenta lo que opine.-rieron de nuevo, y Sandra se alegró de al menos pasar una velada tranquila hasta que fuese a hablar con ella.

\-          Quiero que estéis bien vosotras, no soporto veros así.-seguía acariciando su mano, y le daba igual que su pescado estuviese ya helado. Ella le sonrió y se dio cuenta de todo lo que le había echado de menos, algo que no pudo evitar comunicarle.

-          Te he echado de menos.-él sonrió, tímido.

-          Y yo a ti.-se miraron durante unos segundos hasta que el móvil de Sandra empezó a sonar, que esta dejó los ojos en blanco y soltó la mano de su chico, que reía.

-          ¿Sí?-era Samantha

-          Sandra. ¿Estás en el hotel?

-          Sí, sí.

-          Vale, pues si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría hablar contigo y con Yaiza urgentemente en el vestíbulo.

-          Oh, vale.

-          Espera.-la vio intenciones de colgar.- ¿Puedes avisar a Yaiza? La llamo pero no contesta.-cerró los ojos.

-          Claro, descuida.-miró a Nico nada más colgar.- Me vas a hacer el favor de tu vida.-él negaba y hacía ruidos a la vez, y ella le ponía pucheros ahora.

-          A ver, qué.

-          ¿Vas a avisar a Yai? Tenemos que vernos con Samantha ahora.

-          ¿Por qué no vas tú? Es una buena ocasión para hablar sin broncas.

-          No, al revés. Tú la llamas, ella baja, y cuando se vaya Samantha la acorralo.-su chico reía de nuevo y le confirmó que así haría. Sandra por ello fue a reunirse con su jefa, que esperaba en los sofás con un montón de papeles sobre la mesa. Se levantó a saludarla con una sonrisa, y Sandra se relajó comprendiendo que no podía ser nada malo.

-          ¿Y Yaiza?

-          Ahora baja, que estaba en el cuarto.-esperaba acertar en ambas cosas. Y lo hizo. La chica bajaba por la escalera con la cara roja y los ojos aún peor. Sandra empezó a buscar alguna excusa que darle a Samantha para que no la preguntase, pero no se le ocurría nada y Yaiza ya estaba a su lado.

-          Ho… Hola Yaiza.-se sorprendió. La chica fingía sonreír.- ¿Estás bien?

-          Cosas de familia.-mintió.

-          ¿Pero ha pasado algo? Si prefieres irte—

-          No, no, tranquila.-se sentó y Samantha miró a Sandra pidiéndola ayuda, pero la chica estaba quieta sin saber qué decir. La mujer tardó más de lo normal en empezar a hablar, pues el estado de Yaiza no ayudaba en nada a hablar con normalidad.

-          Vale… Van a darse cambios en vuestro trabajo, al igual que en los de Sophia y Lauren.-que eran las chicas alemanas. Yaiza y Sandra la miraron intrigadas.- No son malos, quiero decir no os vamos a… Descender o como queráis llamarlo.-sonrió y Sandra la imitó, aunque Yaiza se mantenía igual.- No sé si os acordáis de cuando os contratamos, que os comentamos que estaríais dedicadas al piloto y tal.-ambas asintieron.- Bueno, pues al principio era un poco difícil hacer eso, porque obviamente los equipos se mostraban un poco distantes a la idea… Pero ya finalmente han cedido. Seguiréis supervisando a algunos medios, pero ahora también os encargaréis de pilotos en particular.

-          ¿Qué quiere decir eso?-intervino la chica de los ojos rojos, volviendo a asustar a su jefa al mirarla debido a su tono de voz.

-          Em. Que controlaréis su papel de cara a la prensa junto a sus jefes de forma personalizada. Un día a día, vaya.

-          Oh.-Sandra intervino con el monosílabo.

-          Vale, pues…-buscaba papeles.- A Sophia y Lauren las hemos mandado con Nico Rosberg y Fernando Alonso.-Sandra soltó todo el aire que había aguantado suplicando que fuese Nico su piloto, y su alegría se fue muy rápido.- No es por nada especial las denominaciones, no os preocupéis, nos basamos en las necesidades de los equi—

-          ¿Nosotras dónde estaremos?-Yaiza volvía a intervenir. Samantha asintió para seguir.

-          Vale, Sandra tú estarás con Daniel Ricciardo.-hizo un gesto de aprobación. Al menos era alguien con quien se llevaba bien. La entregó unos papeles que supuestamente tenía que firmar para asegurar la privacidad del chico en lo que al equipo refiriese. Fue a hacerlo pero se le cayó el boli al suelo al segundo.- Tú Yaiza estarás con Sebastian Vettel.

-          No.-Sandra la paró y ambas la miraron. Yaiza estaba a punto de derrumbarse de nuevo.- ¿No puede haber un cambio? Yo voy con Vettel, no me importa.-Sandra buscaba solucionar el problema que se le acaba de crear a su amiga. Samantha hizo una mueca.

-          Ya no se puede, más que nada porque son los equipos quienes eligen la organización de—

-          ¿Equipos? ¿Ellos dos han elegido esto?-por la cabeza de Sandra se pasaba la idea de matar al alemán si estaba de por medio.

-          No, no, sus equipos, en base a vuestro trabajo. De hecho lo primero que dijeron, de entre las cuatro, era que tú tenías que ir con Ricciardo sin dudarlo.

-          ¿Por qué?-estaba enfadada, y que su amiga perdiese su mirada por el suelo aún asustada no ayudaba.

-          Eres la única que no eres periodista, y sin embargo estás trabajando al mismo nivel que las demás. Pensábamos que pondrían pegas contigo, pero al revés, dicen que siempre que has trabajado con ellos has sido muy inteligente y correcta, y puesto que Dani es el nuevo –entrecomilló- y le persiguen más, pensaron que tu serenidad ayudaría—

-          Yai también es serena.-Samantha empezaba a dudar sobre todo lo que pasaba.

-          ¿Hay algún problema con Sebastian?-miraba a la chica, que no podía hablar. Ella negó, y Samantha se empeñó en seguir contándoles lo que ponía en los papeles. Sandra firmó después de mirar a su amiga por si esta la pedía que insistiese en no hacerlo, pero estaba tan quieta que no había marcha atrás. Le entregó el papel a Samantha y miraron a Yaiza, que seguía quieta.- Yaiza… ¿Va todo bien?

-          No puedo seguir.-Sandra abrió los ojos como platos, y Samantha no tenía gesto en el rostro.

-          Cómo que no pue—

-          Dimito. O lo que quiera que hagan los becarios.-se quedaron en silencio durante un largo periodo de tiempo.

-          Y-yaiza si es por tu nuevo puesto podemos mirar a ver otra cosa—

-          No. No quiero seguir aquí.-Sandra tenía ganas de gritarla, de mandarla callar antes de seguir echándolo todo a perder.- Pero ella sí ha de seguir, espero que mi marcha no suponga que la despidan.-hablaba de Sandra sin mirarla.

-          N-no habría inconveniente, no… S-se buscaría otro ayudante y… Pero Yaiza.-se negaba a aceptarlo.- ¿Va todo bien?

-          Simplemente no quiero seguir aquí.

-          No puedo creerte, y sabes que no lo haré. Tú misma me dijiste todo lo que significaba esto para ti.

-          Pero ya no lo significa.-lo decía con tanta serenidad que a Sandra le dolía aún más escucharlo. Volvieron a quedarse en silencio hasta que la mujer decidió hablar.

-          Hagamos una cosa. Piénsalo, durante tres días.-la chica fue a negarlo.- No, para. Escúchame. No trabajes hasta entonces. Descansa. Medita las cosas. Y si en tres días sigues pensando lo mismo, yo aceptaré tu carta de dimisión. Porque yo obviamente no te voy a despedir.-le costó aceptarlo, pero asintió a la oferta de Samantha.- Sandra, mañana pásate por el hospitality de Red Bull a las nueve de la mañana, y ya te pondrán al día. Ya te llamaré para decirte que pases por el centro a por horarios.-asintió y se despidieron. Y finalmente las chicas se quedaron solas. Sandra miraba a Yaiza, y era como si su odio se hubiese borrado al escucharla decir aquello. Yaiza seguía con la mirada perdida, ignorando cualquier señal humana a su alrededor.

-          No voy a dejar que te vayas.-el escuchar a su amiga no provocó reacción alguna en ella. Era como si hubiese sido absorbida por otro ser.- Yai, no puedes irte.-la agarró de la mano, y finalmente la chica respondió al tacto humano, mirando a su poseedora.- No por esto, tú eres más fuerte que todo esto.

-          ¿De verdad piensas que soy fuerte?-su rostro no esperaba respuesta, y mostraba tanta soberbia que Sandra se preguntaba que de dónde procedería.- Sabes que no lo soy. Tú mejor que nadie.

-          Al contrario.

-          Sandra.-la interrumpió.- Todo esto ha sido el mayor error de mi vida—

-          ¿Todo? ¿Qué pasa con Kimi? ¿Él también ha sido un error? ¿O Nico?

-          Cuál de los dos.-sonreía aún llena de soberbia.

-          Yai, deja de torturarte, por favor. Pasa de todos, de Hülk, de Lewis, de Seb, de quien tengas que pasar, pero no renuncies a tu sueño por ello.

-          Esto dejó de ser mi sueño hace mucho.-se levantó queriendo poner fin a la conversación inesperada que Sandra no quería vivir. La siguió.

-          ¿Te vas a rendir tan fácilmente?

-          Sandra, deja de hacerlo todo como si fuese una película. No quiero seguir aquí, no quiero. Me da igual Kimi, me da igual Nico, me das igual…

-          Tú. Dilo, venga. No te lo guardes para ti.-Yaiza ahora estaba quieta sin argumento, y Sandra más ofendida que nunca. Ahora se cambiaban las tornas a la hora de detenerse.

-          No quería decir eso.

-          ¿Qué más da ya, no? Después de más de dos semanas sin siquiera preocuparte en llamarme, tenía bastante claro que te daba igual.

-          No me das igual, Sandra. Espera, por favor.-La chica subía las escaleras de manera veloz, y Yaiza no la seguía el ritmo, pero en el pasillo la dio caza.- Sandra, me importas, me importas más que todos ellos, y si no te he llamado ningún día es por eso.

-          Un poco contradictorio ¿No?

-          ¿Tú crees? ¿Desde cuándo me conoces? ¿Aún no te ha entrado en la cabeza que lo último que voy a buscar es aburrir a la gente con mis problemas?

-          Lo de aburrir es idea tuya—

-          Sea lo que sea, prefiero pudrirme con mis problemas antes de ir a molestar a la gente que me importa con ellos, y más cuando a ellos les va genial. Más que nada porque lo último que quiero es que esas personas carguen conmigo.-Sandra tragaba saliva, y siendo egoísta pedía que su amiga llorase, para no sentirse sólo ella tan decaída. Pero Yaiza estaba tan serena que parecía increíble que fuese ella.

-          Pero es tu culpa creer así, que pienses que vayamos a carg—

-          ¡Claro que es mi culpa, Sandra! ¡Todo lo que está pasando es culpa mía! ¿¡Tengo que recordártelo?! ¡Yo me acosté con Nico, y ahora él no me habla y con motivos! ¡Ni tampoco Seb, con el que estuve jugando, como bien dice él! ¡Y Lewis! ¡Y contigo! ¡Que me culpas de no haberte querido llamar cada segundo del día para decirte que todo era una mierda! ¡Claro que es mi puta culpa Sandra! ¡Y precisamente por eso quiero irme de este sitio!-la escuchaba sin saber qué decirla. Desde un primer momento había ideado ser ella la que llevase el timón en la conversación, pero Yaiza había dado un giro por completo y había hundido el barco que tanto había costado sacar del muelle. Y Sandra no era capaz de recuperarlo. La miraba pretendiendo aguantar sus ojos fijos en los de ella, pero sentía que esta vez se iba a derrumbar antes que su amiga. Y no podía evitarlo. Y la marcha de Yaiza por el pasillo hacia su cuarto fue lo más oportuno para Sandra, que se quedó sola en el rellano, mirando al hueco que había dejado su amiga, pensando en cómo narices iba a arreglar lo suyo con ella, y cómo iba a conseguir que se quedase.


	45. Golpe general

No había podido dormir en toda la noche, la cual pasó sentada apoyada sobre el respaldo de su cama. Miraba por la ventana, como si esperase ver una solución a lo que pasaba entre las estrellas, pero el cielo estaba tan apagado como sus ideas.

Sonó el despertador casi sin esperarlo, y se dio cuenta de que las siete horas y media que debería haber pasado durmiendo habían volado tan rápido que ni se había dado cuenta de que estaba agotada. Se levantó y decidió meterse bajo la ducha para aliviar tensiones, y el frío que recorría su espalda la ayudó a serenarse un poco. Salió, cogió unos vaqueros y su polo de la FIA, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba bajando hacia el buffet muerta de sueño y de desesperación.

Se sentó a comer en una mesa para dos. Estaba llena de platos, y sin embargo todos se quedaron prácticamente llenos por su nulo apetito. Daba vueltas al zumo jugando con los grumitos que lo decoraban, y al rato lo sustituyó por su tostada, la cual retocaba una y otra vez para cubrir cada milímetro de pan que veía. Y cuando sentía que ya estaba totalmente tapado, cogía otro trozo y volvía a untarlo. Pero no iba a pegar bocado a nada más. Soltó el cuchillo a su lado y se masajeó la cabeza, la cual la estaba torturando con tambores por su falta de sueño

-          Tienes mala cara.-Nico llegaba a su mesa, fingiendo una sonrisa de buenos días que la chica no quiso aceptar.- ¿Qué tal fue anoche? –esperaba que su chico pudiese darle una solución a todo en ese momento.

-          Yai va a dimitir.-ambos sintieron que se quedaban solos en el restaurante del hotel. No oían voces, ni sentían la presencia de nadie. Sandra por recordarlo, y Nico por no esperarlo.

-          ¿Qué?

-          Dice que no aguanta más.-actuaba como su mensajera, pues se negaba a alargar su sufrimiento más horas, aunque este llamaba a su puerta tan fuerte como un gigante.

-          Pero ¿Cómo que se va? ¿Qué paso? ¿Tan mal fue?-Nico parecía desesperado, y dio con el brazo un golpe a la taza de café, que salpicó su líquido por toda la mesa sin que él mostrase interés. Sandra lo limpiaba con toda la calma que salía de su cuerpo.- ¡Sandra!

-          ¡Para! ¿Vale? Te he escuchado.

-          ¿Por qué no contestas?

-          Porque bastante tengo con recordarlo y sé que me va a tocar mil veces explicarlo.-se sintió todavía peor al imaginarse a Yaiza en el resto de situaciones de las cuales no le había informado, y por un momento comprendió sus pocas ganas de compartir problemas como ese.- Samantha nos ha cambiado de trabajo.-Nico parecía aliviado al pensar por un segundo que el problema era ese.- La han puesto en la prensa de Seb.

-          ¿Es broma?

-          No. Supervisoras del papel del piloto frente a la prensa como ayudante de jefe de prensa de equipo.-decía de memoria.- Yo estoy con Dani y ella… Bueno, con nadie porque dice que dimite.

-          Pero si es eso habrá otra solución, digo yo. Yo me ofrezco ¿No se puede? ¿Ha de ser Red Bull?

-          A ti ya te han adjudicado a otra… Una de las chicas alemanas. Son majas, así que no—

-          Sandra, me da igual eso ahora. ¿No hay solución para ella?

-          Sí, pero parece que lo tenía bastante claro, porque por mucho que dijo Samantha ella estaba empeñada en dimitir.-Nico vio que se echaba por tierra su esperanza. Sandra se llevó las manos a la cabeza, retirando el pelo de su rostro buscando que así le llegase la inspiración mejor, pero se desesperaba al seguir en blanco.- No sé qué hacer.-dijo con lástima, y Nico resopló igual de preocupado.

-          Hay que convencerla.-ella asintió.- ¿Hablaste con ella de lo vuestro?-Sandra le pedía con la mirada que no sacase ese tema, pero ya estaba sobre la mesa tirándola de los recuerdos.

-          Creo que la cosa está peor que antes.-él esperaba más.- Lo intenté, pero sólo habló ella y bueno… La verdad es que no podía decirla nada, y más viendo cómo estaba ella y cómo estaba yo.-Nico tenía cara de haberlo previsto todo.

-          ¿Tan mal estaba?

-          No. Al revés. Yo era la que estaba a punto de irse corriendo.-alzó las cejas sorprendido.- Ella estaba mal, claro que estaba mal, no paraba de gritarme, pero era como si nos la hubiesen cambiado ¿Sabes? No… No lloraba, ni parecía querer hacerlo. Y eso me preocupó aún más, porque se mostraba tan segura respecto a la dimisión…

-          Entonces tú no puedes ayudar ahora. Y yo supongo que tampoco…-se borraba al estar con ella.

-          Tenemos tres días.

-          ¿Tres?

-          Samantha la hizo prometer que se lo pensaría tres días.

-          Entonces ya sabemos con quién tenemos que hablar.

-          ¿Lo sabemos?-fue preguntarlo y saber la respuesta. Nico asentía.- No creo que le escuche a él tampoco.

-          No. No tiene que hablar con Yai.-Sandra frunció el ceño.- Kimi tiene que hablar con Seb.-ella bufó.

-          Eso está más difícil creo. No se hablan.

-          ¿Cómo que no?

-          No, desde que Kimi se fue de la casa de Seb ¿Recuerdas? Por lo visto ayer intentó hablar con él y no hubo solución. Seb estaba contagiado de Hülk con eso de que no quiere ver a nadie nunca más.-Nico negaba con la mano en la cara, desesperado.- De todas formas creo que iba a volver a hablar con él ayer, si quieres le pregunto.

-          ¿Lo harías?

-          Claro ¿Por qué no?-era tan habitual para ella ya hablar con Kimi que la sorpresa era que los demás se sorprendiesen. Nico rió.

-          Nada, mejor así. Yo… Yo sé qué tengo que hacer ahora.-se fue a levantar.

-          ¿Qué harás? Creo que no deberíamos ir difundiendo esto, se podría cabrear y entonces ya sí que no la convencemos.

-          Tranquila. Sé de uno que lo va a saber de su propia boca, pero sé de otro que se ha empeñado en evitarla y que le interesará saberlo.

Justo en la puerta del buffet se despidieron con un beso fugaz antes de poner rumbo a sus destinos. Nico salió por la puerta, pues tenía que irse al Paddock a prisas. Sandra tenía aún un rato, y puesto que les acercaban en coche, decidió perder esos minutos esperando a que Kimi la abriese la puerta. Este no tardó y además la dejó pasar con amabilidad.

-          ¿Algo nuevo?

-          Sí, pero no te va a gustar. Verás—

-          Espera.-sonaba su teléfono. Lo cogió y se puso a hablar en italiano con alguien de Ferrari nuevamente. Esta vez más calmado que la última. Sandra esperaba de brazos cruzados, sin prisa, aunque cuando el móvil la avisó de que tenía diez minutos para llegar a Red Bull le metió prisas al chico, que asentía haciéndola saber que la seguía. Sandra andaba hacia la salida del hotel dándose la vuelta todo el rato juzgando al chico que no colgaba el teléfono. Este se disculpaba con ella diciéndola entre susurros que no podía hacerlo, ya que era importante. “ _No tanto como lo que te tengo que contar, seguro_ ”, se repetía ella. Se subieron al coche y este les llevó al circuito, y allí esperaron un rato en medio de la entrada, ella con cara de pocos amigos y él como si hubiese empezado en ese instante a hablar. El móvil de Sandra mostraba las nueve en punto, y la chica le hizo un gesto a Kimi para avisarle de que se iba, agotada de esperar. Este se disculpó un momento al teléfono y lo tapó.- Joder, que es importante y no puedo colgar… ¿Qué pasa?

-          Que Yai va a dimitir, eso pasa.-el rostro gracioso de Kimi, que se disculpaba con la chica por no atenderla pasó a ser un rostro tan asustado que ni ella sabía si irse o no.

-          Ahora te llamo.-le dijo al teléfono, y colgó en el acto.

-          Menos mal que era import—

-          Sandra ¿Es broma?

-          No. Se lo dijo ayer a Samantha y todo. Esta le ha dado tres días para pensárselo.-Kimi resopló y mientras que tenía una mano en la cadera, con la otra movía su pelo de adelante hacia atrás buscando una solución de última hora.- Yo no puedo hacer nada, porque discutí y estoy de nuevo mal con ella.

-          ¿Alguna otra idea?-buscaba la solución en cualquier sitio.

-          Nico va a hablar con Hülk, que tampoco supongo que funcione.

-          ¿Y con ella quién habla?

-          Esa es la cosa. Ni Nico ni yo podemos, porque no nos va a hacer caso. A Hülk tampoco… Nico piensa que Yai se lo contará a Lewis, y pensando eso suponemos que tampoco podrá hacer nada él.

-          Total, que sólo queda...

-          Exacto.-volvió a resoplar, ahora más desesperado.- Y para hablar con él sólo estás tú.

-          En menudo momento se ha ido a juntar todo.-ella rió con la misma indignación que él mostraba en el rostro.

-          En fin, me tengo que ir a trabajar.

-          ¿Ya habéis empezado?

-          Ella no, ella está de descanso estos tres días para aclararse y todo eso. Yo sí, que ahora estoy en Red Bull.-puso cara de asco.- Tampoco es para tanto, hombre.

-          ¿Y qué pintas allí?

-          Organizarle las cosas de prensa a Dani.-fue como si le viniese la luz.

-          ¡Dani!

-          Eso he dicho—

-          No joder, que hables con Dani.

-          Hombre, no es por nada pero supongo que te hará más caso a ti que a él.

-          Da igual, tú habla con él, no desperdiciemos todas la bazas.-la dio un golpe cariñoso en el brazo y se fue de allí a su hospitality buscando por todos lados a su amigo al que tenía que convencer. Sandra sintió un escalofrío en la zona que él había tocado y hasta que no se le pasó no se fue a Red Bull.

Llegó al hospitality cerca de las nueve y diez y agradeció que por allí no hubiese nadie aún. Se sentó a esperar en una silla, y se dio cuenta de que apenas había visto aquel centro. Era bastante grande, y no le disgustaba, pero el logo de Red Bull por todos lados la hacía sentirse asqueada.

Al poco rato llegó una mujer preguntando por ella, y Sandra se levantó en el acto haciéndola saber que estaba allí. Se presentaron y la mujer la ofreció a ir con ella hacia el Pit Lane. Fueron hablando por el camino, que se hizo eterno debido al paso lento que llevaban. La iba explicando todo lo que iba a hacer en el equipo, y se encargó de ponerla nerviosa repitiendo lo que dijo Samantha sobre su talento. Pararon un momento por la FIA porque allí tenían preparado el uniforme que llevaría la chica algunas desde entonces: el de Red Bull. Su cara de sorpresa no pasó desapercibida para la mujer y le explicó que ahora era más trabajadora de la escudería que de la FIA, aunque para que no se preocupase mucho la confirmó que todo el tema de sueldos, hoteles y viajes seguían corriendo a cargo de la empresa principal.

También le dieron una nueva tarjeta, con el logo de Red Bull al lado de su foto de carnet. Fue el que usó para entrar al pit lane, y se sintió más poderosa que con el de la FIA pese a que debería ser al revés. Fue con la mujer, que finalmente se presentó como Gina, hasta el garaje de Red Bull, y allí ambas se sentaron en una mesa de la zona interna para seguir charlando.

Estuvieron una hora analizando cosas y Sandra apuntaba todo lo que podía en su libreta para no perderse luego. Tenía la esperanza de tener que explicarle eso a Yaiza en un futuro próximo, pues eso supondría que ella seguiría allí. Salieron de la sala hacia el box de Dani, y Gina pretendía presentarles, y se dio cuenta de que no hizo falta.

-          ¡Hombre!-se reía el chico, y Sandra fue a saludarle con una sonrisa.

-          Vaya, no sabía que os conocíais.-Gina estaba petrificada ante la escena.

-          Ah, sí, sí, ya ha estado dando guerra antes.-burlaba él.

-          Bueno, Sandra, pues después de comer te veo.-se despidió de ella y a Dani simplemente le echó una mirada _despreciomaternal_ muy curiosa.- ¿Y qué ha pasado para que te tenga delante con un polo de Red Bull?

-          Cambio de trabajo, me trasladan aquí a salvarle el pellejo frente a la prensa con Gina.

-          ¿Ya no estás con la FIA?

-          No y sí. O sea sigo perteneciendo a la FIA como trabajadora pero estoy destinada aquí así que también pertenezco a Red Bull…-ella también se estaba liando.

-          ¿Pero tienes dos sueldos o sólo uno? Porque si no, no mola nada.-rieron.

-          Uno, pero más alto que el de antes.-se emocionó al recordar los 900 euros que cobraría ahora como becaria de Red Bull, que seguían siendo pocos pero más que suficientes para sus nulos gastos.

-          ¿Y Yai también ha cambiado de curro?-se alteró al recordar lo que le tenía que decir, y miró a un lado para comprobar que Sebastian no estaba.

-          Has de ayudarnos.

-          ¿A quiénes?

-          A todos.-rió el chico.- No te rías, esto es serio.-fingió ponerse serio pero no lo consiguió, y Sandra empezó a reírse de nuevo olvidando a lo que iba.- ¡Para! En serio, es importante. Yai piensa en dimitir.

-          ¿Qué?-la sonrisa se le congeló.- Es broma.

-          No. La han destinado con Seb, y obviamente ha sido la gota que colma el vaso. Aunque no sé si estás puesto en… Toda la historia.

-          Em… Creo que no.-Sandra le sentó en un banco y le contó todo. Con pelos y señales, ignorando el tiempo que les hubiese podido llevar.- Esto se está yendo de las manos…

-          Hace tiempo, sí…

-          ¿Y en serio Hülk no la habla?

-          Apenas llevan un día así pero vamos, no tenía intención.

-          Pobrecilla.-ella sintió un golpe en el estómago al sentirse culpable.- ¿Y contigo tan mal va?

-          Sí… Pero por eso te necesitamos.

-          ¿Yo qué quieres que haga? Si tampoco tengo tanta relación con vosotras. Que me llevo genial ¿Eh? Pero me da cosa meterme en temas así.

-          Has de hablar con aquí el amigo.-miró hacia el box vacío de Sebastian.

-          Creo que la confianza sigue siendo igual en ambos casos…

-          Eso le dije a Kimi, pero se empeña en que hables tú con él.

-          ¿Ahora hablas con Kimi? Esa parte de la historia me la he perdido.

-          Es larga, así que—

-          ¿El qué es larga?-empezó a reírse y Sandra se puso colorada.

-          ¡La historia, idiota!-él se disculpó con las manos mientras seguía desternillándose de risa. Sandra le imitaba sin saber por qué, pues le había molestado bastante la referencia.- ¡En fin, que hables con él!

-          No me va a hacer caso.-decía finalizando su carcajada.- Quiero decir, no va a ir a hablar con ella.

-          Pues no le digas eso. Tal vez si intenta acercarse a ella de nuevo sin saber que se va ella se queda ¿No? En plan…que ella no crea que él va a ella sólo por la pena de irse.

-          ¿Tú crees?

-          No lo sé, pero por probar… Tal vez si le ve cercano de nuevo decide quedarse.

-          Por lo que tengo entendido, cada vez que Seb se ha acercado, ella ha estado peor.

-          Sí, pero ahora si se va no le volverá a ver. Es diferente.-quiso estrecharle la mano.- ¿Trato hecho? ¿Nos ayudas?

-          Hecho, hecho.

La misma suerte debía correr Nico con su tocayo. Pero de momento estaba en Mercedes, haciendo como que escuchaba una historieta de uno de los mecánicos mientras miraba a un pasivo Lewis intentando sonsacarle sin hablar si lo sabía ya o no. Sólo la llegada de uno de los mecánicos del coche de Lewis le hizo entender que aún no estaba al tanto, pues el chico reía sin problemas. Tenía asumido que debía ser Yaiza la que se lo contase al propio Lewis, pero por su cabeza pasó la idea de que tal vez la presión del chico podía ayudarles. Aunque corría la opción de que este se enfadase tanto que se complicasen más las cosas. Y parecía que pensaba en alto sin ser consciente porque Lewis se plantaba delante de él chasqueando los dedos.

-          Despierta.-Nico pestañeó varias veces y no supo cuál de sus ideas llevar a cabo.- ¿Qué pasa? Estás empanado.

-          Yai va a dimitir.-lo soltó lo más rápido que pudo, y el resto de ideas de su cerebro le decían que había hecho el idiota. Lewis le miraba esperando la segunda parte que le indicase que era broma.

-          Cómo que va a dimitir.

-          Que se va, vaya, que no aguanta más aquí.

-          Nico…

-          No, no es broma.-Lewis se mordió el labio con furia mientras ponía los brazos en jarra, y echó a andar no sin antes reprocharle.

-          ¿Cuándo me lo ibais a decir?-Nico prefirió no responder y le dejó marchar. El chico caminaba a toda velocidad por el Pit Lane, con el mono medio colgando dándole golpes en las piernas. Decidió ponérselo pese al calor, y cada vez andaba más rápido. Antes de salir del Pit Lane se chocó con Sandra, que salía de allí.- ¿Qué haces así vestida?

-          Ahora trabajo para Red Bull.-él alzó una ceja.- Larga historia.

-          ¿Dónde está Yai?-Sandra iba a explicarle como si no pasase nada que la chica debía estar en el hotel, pero se quedó de piedra al ver la cara de Lewis.

-          ¿Lo sabes?

-          No por ella, desgraciadamente.-Sandra esperaba.- Me lo ha dicho Nico.

-          Nico…-Sandra veía que su plan se caía a pedazos.

-          Sandra, dónde está.

-          Supongo que en el hotel, pero no tengo ni idea. Ahora mismo no trabaja, está descansando.

-          ¿Ya ha firmado la dimisión?-se acercó tanto a ella que Sandra tuvo que alejarse asustada.

-          No, no, tranquilo. Lo hace en tres días. Bueno, en dos. Que se lo está pensando supuestamente.

-          ¿Supuestamente?

-          Lo tiene claro, Lewis, se lo dejó claro a Samantha, que aunque se tomase tres días para pensar no iba a cambiar de idea. De ahí que estemos en estado de caos todos.

-          ¿Todos? ¿Soy el último en enterarme?

-          No, lo sabemos Nico, Kimi y yo. Y bueno, Dani ahora también, que se lo he dicho para que hable con Seb para ver si él...-quiso borrar el nombre pero ya estaba dicho. Sintió tristeza al ver la cara de Lewis, que se sentía el último mono del grupo.

-          Seb.

-          Dábamos por hecho que ella te lo iba a contar…

-          Pues no lo ha hecho. Pero esperemos que Seb aparezca y lo arregle ¿No?-se fue de allí dejando a Sandra peor de lo que estaba. Llegó al hotel a los pocos minutos, e intentó averiguar antes de subir si la chica estaba allí. Desde la recepción no le pudieron confirmar nada, así que subió a la segunda planta y llamó a su puerta, y una Yaiza tan serena como la que hacía frente a Sandra abría desde dentro.

-          Vaya.-decía, dándole un mordisco a una manzana.- Qué sorpresa.

-          ¿Te vas a ir?

-          Sí que se difunden rápido las noticias.

-          Yaiza. Contesta.

-          Sí Lewis, sí. Me voy a ir.-la soberbia de su rostro y sus palabras no cuadraban en la idea que Lewis tenía de ella.

-          ¿Qué te pasa?-lo preguntaba con desprecio.

-          Que estoy harta.-le retenía la mirada.- No sé si eso contesta a tu pregunta.-el chico rió lleno de ironía al rato de asimilar la actitud de Yaiza, que nos e inmutaba de nada apoyada en el marco de la puerta, devorando con ansia su fruta.

-          ¿Cuándo me lo ibas a decir?

-          ¿Debía decírtelo?-dudaba.- Quiero decir, pensaba que me volvías a odiar, como el resto de personas de este hotel.-el chico cogió aire.

-          Mira, mejor hablamos otro día, no te veo muy por la labor.

-          Tal vez yo no quiera hablar otro día.-se había alejado de la puerta, pero se paró para mirarla sin entender nada de nuevo. Ella le miraba desde la puerta, mitad fuera y mitad dentro de su cuarto. Se acercó a ella gesticulando a la vez que controlaba sus nervios.

-          Oye, no sé qué—

-          Me voy a ir, Lewis.-estaba cruzada de brazos, y le miraba como si hubiese descubierto ante él su faceta insensible.- No hay vuelta atrás.

-          ¿Por qué?

-          Porque no puedo más, joder, no puedo más.-salió del cuarto para enfrentarse a él.- Me estoy volviendo loca, cuando no es uno es otro, siempre estáis enfadados conmigo, y yo ya no aguanto más—

-          No te puedes ir.

-          Sí que puedo, y de hecho—

-          Yai, por favor, no te puedes ir.-la suplicaba posando sus manos en su cara, reteniéndola. La chica fue como si volviese a ser la muchacha insegura de antes al sentir su mirada.- Por favor.-Se miraron durante un rato, y él esperaba convencerla con sólo es gesto. Y la verdad es que ella se sentía más débil a su lado, tanto que no pudo evitar besarle. Había echado de menos sus labios en esos días lejos de él, y el sentirlos la armó de valor y de fuerza. Se separó de él y se retiró hacia su puerta.

-          Lo siento.

 


	46. Golpe general, vol. 2

No se arrepentía de haber cerrado la puerta tras ella. Había conseguido controlar sus impulsos por segunda vez, y volvía a estar serena en el cuarto sin haber soltado una lágrima, ni siquiera frente a él, ni siquiera frente a Sandra.

Fue a la terraza y se apoyó con a las manos en el frío mármol que rodeaba la misma. Cogió aire, y pese al olor del agua salada del mar, disfrutó de ese segundo como si fuese el último. Se sentó en la silla, y allí siguió pensando en todo lo que estaba pasándole. Se preguntaba quiénes lo sabrían, y daba por hecho que Nico estaría entre ellos, porque Sandra habría acudido a él en primera instancia. Luego obviamente este se lo había dicho a Lewis, y ahí ya dejaba de dar nombres. Pensaba en Kimi, y en si tal vez alguno de ellos le habría ido a comentar algo. E incluso en Jenson y Jessica, que pretenderían hacer el papel de padres con ella.

Llamaron a la puerta y supo que ahora descubriría a otro de esos enigmáticos nombres, aunque finalmente no se llevó tanta sorpresa.

-          Pensaba que no ibas a aparecer.

-          No es que me haga mucha gracia hacerlo para esto.-no la pidió permiso, nunca lo hacía. Pasó y se sentó en la cama.- ¿Me explicas la gilipollez?

-          Me quiero ir y me voy a ir. Fin.-Kimi rió con tanta ironía que ella se ofendió.- No sé qué más quieres.

-          Que dejes de hacer el idiota.

-          En dos días ya no me verás hacerlo, no te preo—

-          No te vas a ir.

-          ¿Me vas a secuestrar?

-          Si hace falta, no lo dudes.-ahora ella reía, pero con total sinceridad.- ¿Te hace gracia?

-          Sí, siempre me has hecho gracia.

-          ¿En el buen sentido o en el malo?

-          En el bueno, ya lo sabes.-se sentó a su lado, y Kimi la miraba con lástima.

-          No te vayas.

-          He de hacerlo…

-          No, has de mandarles a la mierda a todos. Pero no irte.

-          Es horrible todo esto, Kimi… Acaba de estar Lewis aquí y se me partía el alma.

-          ¿Ves? Más motivos. Imagina tres almas rotas deambulando por el mundo. Peor, imagina a los tres conduciendo un coche a 300 por hora.-ella sonreía negando.- Yai, no puedes irte ahora.-le daba todo tan igual que no dudó en abrazar al chico y darle un beso en la mejilla, y él estaba tan decaído que ni se lo echó en cara.- Yo te dejo que me beses todo lo que quieras, pero de aquí no te mueves.-rió fuerte y no se quiso separar de él. Kimi pasó su brazo por encima e intentó mostrarse desde entonces lo más amable que pudiese con ella, para al menos por su parte retenerla el máximo allí con ellos.- He de irme.-ella puso morritos.

-          ¿Te veo luego? Para cenar, por ejemplo.

-          Vale.

-          Así aprovechas, que me quedan sólo dos días.-la miró con tanta rabia que la chica fue corriendo de nuevo a abrazarle para que se le pasase el repentino cabreo que mostraba. Le dejó marchar al verle más animado, y esperó con ganas la hora de la cena.

Sin embargo el chico tenía cosas que hacer antes de reunirse con ella, y esperaba con muchas ganas cumplir su parte del nuevo trato con Sandra, pues esto supondría un paso de gigante en el plan de todos para que Yaiza se quedase.

Despotricaba contra ella mientras daba vueltas por el hotel antes de volver al circuito. Se preguntaba si en realidad estaba tan mal o si lo hacía por llamar la atención. Pero se acordó del último llanto de la chica y de su mirada hacía un rato y sabía que tenía que estar muy desesperada para querer irse de allí. Tan desesperada como para que él estuviese dando su brazo a torcer para ir a hablar con la última persona a la que quería ver.

Daba las gracias por no encontrarle ni en el hospitality ni en el Pit Lane, pero llegaba a desesperarse aún más al no tener idea de dónde podría estar. Fue por cada centro de la FIA preguntando, y nadie le había visto, y lo mismo pasaba por los otros sectores del Paddock. Finalmente, sin imaginárselo, le vio de vuelta al hotel al subir al minibús que les acercaba. Ambos se miraron en silencio, y si no fuese porque el coche ya se ponía en marcha, Sebastian habría abierto la puerta para irse. El finlandés siguió mirándole con indiferencia, aprovechando que le tenía de frente, y el chico se asomaba por la ventana como si no conociese lo que veía. Kimi no sabía cómo comenzar la conversación, y decidió esperar hasta la llegada al hotel para pensar algo.

Bajaron del coche cada uno por un lado y pese a que el alemán parecía querer tomar velocidad para alejarse, no pudo evitar escucharle.

-          Para.-no se iba a andar con terceras. Sebastian lo hizo, pero le mostró poco interés en lo que fuera a decirle.- Vengo en son de paz, no hace falta que pongas esa cara.

-          Kimi, deja las bromas.-ponía cara de asco hacia su amigo, y este se sentía cada vez más dolido a su lado.- No me interesa lo que vengas a contarme, así que hazlo ya o vete.

-          Es Yai.-consiguió captar un poco el interés del chico, que camuflaba su angustia al oír su nombre de la mejor manera posible.

-          ¿Y por qué me lo cuentas a mí?

-          Porque eres tú el que me llamaste muriéndote el otro día por ella.-se defendió de su acusación cruzándose de brazos, como si negase cualquier cosa que fuese a decirle. Tachándola de falsa.- ¿Me vas a discutir eso también?

-          Kimi, qué quieres.

-          Que hables con ella.

-          No empieces.-se dio la vuelta pero Kimi fue a él y se puso delante.- ¿No te ha quedado claro que no quiero seguir en vuestro juego?

-          Yai está fatal, Seb. No te estoy diciendo que lo esté por ti, ni te estoy exagerando. Ni siquiera se habla con Sandra, y por tanto tampoco con Nico. Y…-se acordó del detalle.- desde hace días tampoco se habla con el otro, con Hülkenberg.-esto pareció interesarle más a Sebastian, pues fijó su mirada en la de Kimi.

-          ¿A qué se debe eso?

-          Con Sandra discutió por temas que ni a ti ni a mi nos incumben, y con Hülkenberg pues… Por lo visto él la montó un pollo la otra noche diciéndola que no podía volver a verla. No sé si te suena esa excusa.

-          Sí, me suena.-no iba a dejarse ningunear, y le respondía con la misma actitud mientras le daba vueltas al hecho de que Nico hubiese decidido dejar de hablar a Yaiza.- O sea que sólo te tiene a ti.

-          Y como comprenderás no soy la persona más alegre para estas cosas.

-          ¿Y Lewis?-Kimi había intentado evitarle, pero su amigo le recordaba a la perfección el otro en discordia. El finlandés no quería decir nada, y alargó tanto su respuesta que Sebastian empezó a sonreírse al haber acertado.- Vaya, no está tan sola entonces.

-          ¿De verdad prefieres seguir actuando como un celoso empedernido a intentar arreglar las cosas con ella?

-          Ya lo intenté en su momento, y te recuerdo lo que pasó.

-          Te recuerdo que lo que hiciste fue aburrirla con tus dramas, y ahí el inteligente fue otro.

-          Pues que sea el inteligente el que la anime.-Kimi le empujó desde el pecho hacia atrás al ver que se quería volver a ir.- ¿Qué coño te pasa?

-          ¿Y a ti? ¿De qué vas últimamente? ¿Ahora intentas ser el tío al que nada le afecta o qué? ¿Tan bien te la comía Hanna que ya te has olvidado de Yaiza?-ambos tuvieron la suerte de que Dani aparecía poniéndose en medio de ambos antes de que Sebastian consiguiese acercarse más a Kimi.

-          Déjame en paz.-le susurró mientras se alejaba. Kimi tenía tanta rabia contenida que Dani decidió dejar de sujetarle para que no la tomase con él.

-          ¿Qué pasa?

-          ¿Tú qué crees? El imbécil de tu amigo.

-          ¿No va a hacer nada?-no hacía falta decirle que estaba al tanto de todo.

-          No le he dicho que ella se va a ir. Pretendía que fuese suficiente el decirle que está hecha una mierda, pero nada, parece dispuesto a ser un gilipollas toda su vida.

-          Bueno, poco a poco, va. Yo también había pensado no decírselo y pretender que tuviese un poco de sentimientos.

-          Insístele tú, tal vez es sólo conmigo con quien es así de estúpido.

Y la verdad es que Sebastian se sentía el más estúpido de entre todos. Se mordía el labio mientras aguantaba las ganas que tenía de romper cosas. Se tiraba del pelo sin querer, y se preguntaba si de verdad ella estaría tan mal como para que Kimi fuese a él estando como estaban a pedirle ayuda. ¿Y qué tipo de ayuda necesitaban de él? Ni su cabeza le respondía. Él, que apenas había conseguido hablar con ella después de Melbourne sin hacerla llorar. Ahora él era la solución a los problemas de la chica, que a su vista cada vez eran mayores.

Se sentía sucio habiendo hablado así a Kimi mientras este le contaba cómo estaba Yaiza. Ya no por el hecho de saber que ella estaba mal y que seguramente él tenía que ver en ese estado, sino porque era incapaz de arreglar las cosas con su amigo, con el que nunca había discutido. Y ahora así estaba él, dando vueltas por su propio dormitorio sin saber qué hacer y con un gran premio de Fórmula 1 por delante del cual no quería saber nada.

Pero pese a que se empeñaba en ser el único en sentirse así en kilómetros a la redonda, unas habitaciones más allá, otro chico se sentía igual respecto a la próxima carrera en Barcelona. Nico estaba sentado en la terraza, haciendo como que de verdad miraba el paisaje y que no pensaba en todas las cosas que podía haber estado haciendo si no fuese porque aún no había salido del hotel. Su tocayo estaba a su lado, sentado y mirándole fijamente esperando el momento oportuno para hacerle despertar de esa pesadilla en la que él mismo había querido estar.

Era peor que intentar hablar con Sandra sobre Yaiza o viceversa. Nico no estaba dispuesto a escuchar nada sobre nadie, y bastante trabajo le había costado que su amigo le dejase entrar a su dormitorio. Pero allí estaba, sentado junto a él, y ambos guardaban un silencio que se camuflaba con el inexistente ruido del exterior.

-          ¿Sigues empeñado en vivir de esta farsa que te has creado?-algo en el paisaje les retenía la mirada, ya que ninguno la desviaba hacia su lado. El que tenía que responder sonrió con esa ironía que tanto usaba recientemente.

-          No se vive mal.

-          Ya veo ya.-ahora el que ironizaba era el otro. Se volvió a crear un silencio incómodo para el visitante, ya que al menos había sido capaz de comenzar a hablar pero se había vuelto a callar demostrando que tenía que decir algo.- Yai—

-          No.-empezó a negar con la cabeza mientras reía otra vez. Nico finalmente le miró, incrédulo ante su reacción. Captó su mirada.- No me vas a hablar de ella.

-          ¿Ah, no?

-          No.

-          ¿Por qué debería hacerte caso?

-          Porque supuestamente eres mi amigo y si pido un favor como este, tú deberías cumplirlo.

-          Eso dependerá de si yo quiero, supongo.

-          Obvio, y por eso espero que quieras.-se divertía con su postura, pero Nico se estaba empezando a poner nervioso ante el comportamiento de su amigo.

-          Yai se va a ir.-y en efecto, no le hizo caso, y en vez de iniciar un conflicto entre ambos, Nico no pudo evitar mostrarse sofocado tras oír esa noticia. Miraba a su amigo, intentando retirarle la mirada para mostrarle que no le afectaba, pero no podía.

-          ¿Qué?

-          Que se va. Va a dimitir el jueves…

-          ¿A qué es debido?-consiguió volver a fijar sus ojos en algún punto del paisaje, pero su amigo no iba a retirarle la mirada.

-          A que todos sois unos imbéciles.

-          ¿Todos?-cada vez que reía, su amigo sentía unas ganas horribles de irse de allí.

-          Tú, Seb, Lewis. Sí, todos.

-          Ella no, supongo.

-          Ella tiene su parte de culpa, pero no es nada comparada a vosotros.

-          Vaya, pues otra cosa que tenemos en común ellos dos y yo.-no aguantó la nueva risa y se levantó dispuesto a irse, y Nico, como si le molestase que no le viesen en su espléndida actuación, salió detrás suya reprochándole lo que le había pedido antes.- Te dije que no me hablases de ella.

-          Y yo te dije que hablases con ella. Y sin embargo hiciste el imbécil.

-          Me gustaría mucho verte en mi lugar, pero tú pareces tener todo resuelto.

-          A lo mejor es porque yo he sabido cómo actuar en todo momento, y hacer el gilipollas como un niño de cinco años pidiéndole a la chica que se vaya no era algo que entrase en mis planes.

-          Entonces enhorabuena por ser capaz de tener otras opciones, pero yo no soy tú.

-          Eso está claro. Yo no soy tan gilipollas.

Se fue del cuarto sin entender cómo había podido acabar así con su amigo. Intentaba buscar un punto de unión entre todos los bandos del grupo, y no había nadie que fuese capaz de recordar que no estuviese en guerra con otro.

Comió con Sandra en el Paddock, y ambos estuvieron dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido junto a Dani, que se ofreció a comer con ellos en busca de una solución. No eran capaces de hablar de otra cosa que no fuese la guerra en la que estaban metidos. Ni siquiera hablaban de Yaiza y de su intención de dimitir, sino que analizaban la situación de todos los demás buscando un remedio. Hablaron de Nico, y de cómo su tocayo había actuado frente a la noticia. Se dieron cuenta de que el único que no estaba al tanto de todo era el que más opciones tenía tanto de arreglarlo como de echarlo a perder para siempre. Buscaban a Kimi con la mirada después de comer para saber si finalmente Sebastian iba a ayudarles, pero el finlandés no daba señales de vida, y por mucho que buscaba Dani entre los diferentes centros de Red Bull, su compañero no aparecía.

Sin embargo encontraron a otras dos personas que tal vez podían ayudarles. Jessica y Jenson paseaban por el Paddock sorprendiendo a los tres chicos con su presencia. La pareja se quedó igual de perpleja al ver el rostro de Dani, Sandra y Nico, pues estaba claro que pasaba algo que no era bueno. Les contaron todo lo que había pasado, desde Sebastian pillando a Yaiza y Lewis, hasta el comportamiento inmaduro de Nico hacía unas horas. Jessica se mostraba más serena que Jenson, que negaba con la cabeza sin entender cómo narices podían llegar a pasar tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

La chica buscaba ideas, las ofrecía y todos las echaban por tierra al haberse intentando todo por todos los medios. Seguían empeñados, ahora con la pareja de su lado, que Sebastian era la clave para todo, y sin embargo ni siendo cinco dieron con Kimi para ponerse al día.

Y es que Kimi dormía en su hospitality sin saber por qué, pues había subido a escuchar música y distraerse y se había quedado tumbado sin darse cuenta. Se despertó por el ruido de los grandes cascos cayendo en el suelo, y les juzgó por haber cobrado vida y haber sido capaces de interrumpir su sueño, del cuan no recordaba nada. Pensaba que habrían pasado horas, y sin embargo sólo llevaba una descansando. Fue al Pit Lane a trabajar un poco, pero apenas pudo hacer nada debido al movimiento y estrés constante de los mecánicos intentando mejorar su coche. Negó varias veces ante las insistencias de su equipo, y se fue de allí una vez se hubo rendido para el siguiente gran premio.

Le paró Matilda, su jefa de prensa, para ir a hacer unas declaraciones con los servicios de la propia escudería, y eso era lo que menos le gustaba. Cosas que sin saber había firmado en el contrato y que no tenía más remedio que cumplir. Acabó casi a la hora de la cena, y se iba rumbo al hotel cuando recordó que alguien le esperaba. Cogió el móvil para llamar a Yaiza, pero esta no respondió. A los pocos segundos se disculpaba con el chico por no haberlo hecho, pues estaba en la ducha. Negó y no se molestó, y se alegró de que la chica le esperase en el buffet no haciéndole esperar.

-          Vengo corriendo.-se disculpaba ella.

-          Ya veo, ya.-hacía referencia a su pelo empapado que dejaba charcos a sus espaldas.- Te podrías haber secado el pelo al menos.

-          Si lo hago llego tarde. Pero tranquilo, se me irá secando.-anduvo hacia la entrada acompañada de él, y entraron y se sentaron en una mesa bastante alejada de todo. Yaiza se puro de cara a la entrada, y Kimi se dio cuenta.

-          ¿Quieres cotillear?

-          Sí.-para qué mentirle. Él rió ante la sinceridad de su amiga y se levantó a por comida.

-          ¿Qué quieres?

-          Oh.-alzó la mirada.- Patatas fritas y… -seguía pensando.- Pollo, si hay.

-          Vaya menú.

-          No tengo hambre.-se excusó y el chico fue a por la comida, con la que volvió en apenas dos minutos.- Y ahora menos… ¿Qué es esto?

-          Lo más parecido a pollo que he visto.

-          Bueno… Qué se le va a hacer.-probó bocado y a su sorpresa no estaba tan malo. El chico decidió quitarle un trozo ante su cara de sorpresa y finalmente el menú estaba bastante bueno para ambos. No hablaron de nada importante durante ese rato, salvo la catástrofe de coche que tenía Kimi, que provocaba risas en ambos debido a la desesperación, y sin embargo ella fue la encargada de abandonar el clímax de buen rollo al ver a Sebastian entrar al restaurante. Kimi se giró por el cambio de rostro, y vio a su amigo andando solo hacia una mesa. Le dio la espalda tan rápido que Yaiza se dio cuenta.- ¿Va todo bien con él?

-          ¿A qué te refieres?

-          Tú y él. No sé, te veo… raro.

-          Yo soy raro, es la clave de mi encanto.-ella rió.

-          En serio ¿Va todo bien?-el chico no quería darle más lamentos, pero era tan difícil ocultarle que no que no le quedó más remedio que confirmarlo.

-          No estamos en el mejor momento.

\-          ¿Es por mí?-le dio vergüenza preguntarlo, y así lo mostraban sus mejillas, pero Kimi a miraba intentando hacerla saber que no tenía de qué avergonzarse.

-          Sí, en parte sí. Vamos empezó todo por ti, pero no te preocupes, él se ha encargado de joderlo por su cuenta. Y yo, vaya. Ambos somos idiotas.-no se daba cuenta de que la chica bajaba su mirada hasta perderla en sus manos, apoyadas sobre sus piernas. Lo último que quería oír era que Sebastian y Kimi no se hablaban por su culpa.- Yai, si estoy así con él es porque él fue un estúpido al hacer lo que hizo, y no da su brazo a torcer, por tanto no has de preocuparte. Eres el motivo pero no te sientas culpable por ello, porque lo eres por su culpa, no por la tuya.

-          Me cuesta creer que no tenga yo la culpa de esto también.-Kimi resopló.

-          Me enervas.

-          Gracias…

-          Yai, espabila.-chasqueó sus dedos.- Te he dicho que no puedes seguir así.

-          Qué fácil decirlo.

-          Te recuerdo que no me hablo con la única persona que me soporta. Creo que yo también tengo motivos para estar como tú.

-          Yo te soporto, y te hablo. Y Sandra parece que ahora también.-aprovechó para meter a su amiga, de la cual aún no había hablado con él respecto a su nueva relación.

-          Ya podría haber aparecido tu amiga cuando discutía con Sebastian. Tiene un don para mandar callar a todo el mundo.-la chica rió.

-          Aún no me creo que os llevéis bien.

-          Y haces bien en no creerlo porque no nos llevamos bien. Nos soportamos.

-          Entonces hay otra persona que te soporta, como decía. Así que ¡Que le den a Seb!

-          Podrías aplicarte el cuento de esa frase.-ella arrugó la nariz en señal de disgusto. Kimi aprovechó que la chica miraba el móvil un momento para desviar su mirada a Sebastian, que movía la lechuga de su plato como si pretendiese que cobrase vida. No soportaba verle así, y sentirse alejado de él era algo que le molestaba más que nada. No decidió pensárselo mucho y se quiso disculpar con su amiga para ir a hablar con él de nuevo, pero ella se adelantó.

-          Es Lewis…-miraba su pantalla, y Kimi decidió escucharla antes.- Quiere que hablemos.

-          Con suerte te echa un polvo y decides quedarte.-se puso roja y volvió a arrugar su nariz en señal de protesta.- ¿Vas a hablar con él?-la chica asintió colorada, como si esperase que su amigo no se cabrease con ella, pero él negó haciéndola señas para que saliese del buffet. La vio marchar y decidió que era el momento oportuno para ir con su amigo, que seguía jugando con la lechuga- Vas a marearla.-tal y como esperaba, su estado era tan depresivo que ni siquiera se molestó en prohibirle sentarse con él. Le miró sin variar su postura y volvió con sus ojos al verde de su plato, y decidió parar por si de verdad esta se ponía a vomitar.- Hoy la comida no está muy allá.-ni se acordaba de qué había cenado, pero no sabía qué decirle.

-          Está como siempre.

-          Bueno, peor que tú no está, eso es verdad.-el chico volvió a mirarle, y en vez de reprocharle hizo como que reía sin cambiar su gesto.- ¿Vamos a estar así mucho tiempo? Es para asumirlo y dejar de intentar hablar contigo.

-          Tampoco lo has intentado mucho.

-          Dos veces, y en las dos tuve que controlarme para no matarte.

-          Pues podrías haberlo hecho…

-          No empieces con esa actitud, que te mato de verdad.- el chico apoyó sus codos en la mesa y con las manos se recorrió la cara, como si se la lavase en el aire.- No vas a hablar con ella ¿No?

-          No.

-          Seb—

-          No, Kimi, no. No me hace gracia que esté mal, ni un poco, pero no soy yo el indicado para hablar con ella.

-          Creo que es al contrario.

-          No quiero hacerlo, quiero olvidarme de ella y que ella se olvide de mí.

-          Suena muy bonito todo pero ni te lo crees tú ni me lo creo yo.

-          Mira, creo que tenías razón ¿Vale?

-          Miedo. ¿En qué?-se asustó de verdad por si había metido la pata.

-          Cuando te dije que la quería. No puedo quererla, la conozco de cinco días. O de menos, porque antes de que pasase lo que pasó con Hülk habíamos hablado menos de cinco días.

-          Entonces…-no quería seguir escuchándole.

-          Entonces no la quiero, Kimi. He estado obsesionado o algo, pero no puedo quererla.

-          Eso es algo que crees o que quieres creer.

-          Eso es algo que empiezo a creer.-era lo último que quería oír.- Me estoy volviendo loco y eso no puede ser por algo bueno. Y quererla… Sería algo bueno, quiero decir, esas cosas pasan. Pero he de estar obsesionad o algo.

-          No creo que sea obsesión.-se cambiaron el puesto respecto a la última charla en la casa de Sebastian. Este le miraba atónito.- Creo que de verdad la quieres, y que ella te quiere a ti—

-          Hace nada decías—

-          Sé lo que decía, pero porque estabas tan mal que no se me ocurría otra forma de animarte.

-          Sí, de hecho se te ocurrió una en forma de mujer rubia que me metiste en casa.-era increíble lo mal que se estaba sintiendo. Se contagiaba de su amiga y se sentía culpable de todo.

-          Eso prefiero olvidarlo.

-          Yo no puedo olvidarlo. Lo tengo en forma de revista de hecho.

-          Oye, ya sé que la cagué, pero tú tampoco te intentaste controlar.

-          Claro que no lo intenté. Me animaste a ello, y ella pues… Estaba claro que yo le gustaba—

-          Modestia aparte.

-          Ni modestia ni nada, lo sabes.

-          Y yo no te animé.-Sebastian le miró como si no le creyese.- Al principio sí, pero te recuerdo que intenté pararte los pies.

-          Hombre, en ese preciso momento por mí como si aparecías con—

-          Entonces no es mi culpa, si piensas con el rabo pues no es mi culpa.

-          Vale, vale. Déjalo. Lo último que quiero es acordarme de eso de nuevo.

-          No puedes ir por la vida pretendiendo olvidarte de las cosas. Ni de lo que pasó con Hanna, y mucho menos de Yai.

-          Contigo dando guerra obviamente no voy a poder.

-          Es que no debes olvidarte de ninguna de las dos cosas.-Sebastian le miraba como un alumno mira a su profesor en la parte más interesante de la clase.- Lo de Hanna tiene que ayudarte a no cometer errores como ese en el futuro, y lo de Yai ha de hacerte dejar de ser gilipollas e ir a hablar con ella de una vez, que lleváis dos meses que no hay quien os aguante. –se moría de ganas de decirle lo que de verdad pasaba, contarle que Yaiza se iba a ir para no volver y que él podía evitarlo, pero sabía que estando como estaba su amigo lo último que haría Sebastian sería ir a hablar con ella.- Te invito a una copa.-se fue a levantar, pero Sebastian le seguía mirando.- ¿No quieres?

-          ¿Tú sí? Porque te recuerdo estoy insoportable.-Kimi rió hacia esa descripción, pues era la que siempre hacía de su amigo. Sebastian hacía amago de reír.

-          Más soportable estarás con una copa encima.

Le terminó convenciendo y ambos fueron al bar del hotel a tomar un trago. No les apetecía salir, y Kimi tampoco quería irse muy lejos por si a su amigo le entraba una depresión de última hora. Se sentía más relajado sabiendo que se volvía a hablar con él, y sin ser esto motivo suficiente, él creía que todo estaba de cara para que Yaiza se quedase.

La copa se convirtió en varias, y tuvieron cabeza suficiente para echarle el freno a la tanda por miedo a llegar perjudicados a la jornada laboral del miércoles. Disfrutaron de la noche como siempre habían hecho, riéndose y recordando batallitas. Kimi se negaba a ayudar a Sebastian a olvidar todo lo que había sucedido, y no se preocupó en si le molestaba sacar el tema de Hanna. Sebastian se mostraba bastante incómodo con ello, pero consiguió hasta reírse con alguna de las frases que su amigo comentaba sobre la aventura.

También hablaron de Yaiza, y eso hacía que Sebastian se sintiese aún peor e hiciese amago de ir a pedir otra copa, algo que Kimi evitaba todo el rato. No quiso decirle a su amigo que la chica sabía lo de las fotos, ni cómo fue su reacción al verle con Hanna en una portada, principalmente porque el reencuentro entre ambos dejaba claro a Sebastian que la chica estaba al corriente. Tampoco le contó que iba a dimitir, y simplemente intentaba convencerle a base de recordarle que él era la única solución.

Porque ni siquiera Lewis se veía capaz de resolver aquello. Yaiza le había dicho que en unos minutos subiría a su cuarto, para hablar con más calma, y Lewis daba vueltas por el dormitorio esperando a que la chica llamase a su puerta. Se retrasaba más de lo normal, y miraba el móvil suplicando que no la escribiese para decir que no iba. Pero Yaiza iba a subir, y lo único que hacía era alargar ese momento intentando controlar toda su pena para que esta no saliese en el momento más inoportuno frente a él. Cuando consiguió decidirse, subió a la tercera planta y allí fue al dormitorio que Lewis le había dicho. Llamó con delicadeza, como si no quisiese molestar al resto del pasillo, y Lewis abrió alterado.

-          Pensaba que no ibas a venir.

-          Estaba cenando, y he subido a mi cuarto primero a—el chico la besó sin dejar que acabase de darle la excusa que se había inventado para alargar ese momento. Y lo agradeció tanto que se aferró a su cuello sin dejarle retirarse de sus labios. Le empujó lentamente hasta entrar al dormitorio, y él retiró una de sus manos de la cintura de la chica para cerrar la puerta y apoyarla sobre ella. Se besaban con calma, y ninguno quería acabar con ese momento. Ella se olvidó de que se iba a ir para disfrutar de él, y sin embargo Lewis sólo tenía eso en la cabeza.

-          No te vayas.-la susurraba entre besos, y ella hacía oídos sordos a todo para no pensar. Para no arrepentirse de su decisión.- Yai…-quería que ella contestase, que le prometiese que se iba a quedar, pero ella seguía besándole. Lewis decidió parar eso, y retiró un poco la cara hacia un lado para que ella no pudiese atraerle de nuevo. No pudo evitar su mirada, que la suplicaba una y otra vez que se quedase. Ella llevó sus manos a su cara y jugó un poco con su corto pelo mientras él apoyaba la frente en la suya, sintiéndola mientras se dejaba masajear.- No te vayas.

-          Schsss…-le mandaba callar cada vez más asustada por todo. Él apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de la chica y Yaiza sintió sus labios en su cuello y en ese mismo instante ambos sintieron los latidos del otro. Ella creía que iba a volver a caer, y se había prometido ser fuerte. Agachó su rostro hacia el suyo y volvió a besarle, y esta vez él no quiso pararla, dejándose llevar hasta los pies de la cama, en donde se sentó con ella sobre sus piernas. El beso sólo fue interrumpido unos segundos para que ella se despojase de su camiseta y él la imitase, pero volvieron a unirse en el acto cada vez con más pasión. Llevó sus manos al enganche de su sujetador, el cual reconoció al instante por habérselo comprado él mismo, y lo desabrochó pero olvidó quitárselo, pues su rostro anhelaba sus manos y él el tacto de su cara. La acarició sin cesar el beso y luego recorrió su pelo mientras ella dejaba el rostro del chico para quitarse la prenda que se había encargado de desabrochar. Lewis fue bajando las manos desde su pelo hasta su pecho, y las posó allí con la única intención de sentirlos en las palmas de sus manos. Ambos se estremecieron y Yaiza decidió tumbarse hacia delante haciendo que él cayese con ella.

El colchón estaba tan frío que Lewis curvó un poco su espalda antes de acomodarse del todo, y gracias a ella el calor volvió a poseerle. Seguía sentada sobre él, con sólo los vaqueros, y él no retiraba las manos de su pecho, el cual acariciaba con tanta delicadeza que la piel de la chica ardía por todos lados. Le besaba con la misma sensualidad, y se retiraba el pelo hacia un lado mientras que con la otra mano bajaba a la cadera del chico para arañarla. Llevó su mano al centro de su pantalón y lo acarició como si fuese una pieza delicada de cerámica. Él contrajo la respiración y se dejó observar por la chica, que recogía sus labios para mirarle. Bajó sus manos de su pecho hacia la cremallera de Yaiza, bajándola y dando así inicio a lo que ambos habían echado tanto de menos.


	47. Confidente

El haber estado sin dormir para poder mirarle no iba a ser un motivo para llorar, y consiguió aguantar sus ganas para levantarse de la cama, vestirse, e ir al baño.  Se mojó la cara para que el frío la ayudase a contenerse, y así lo hizo.

Su camiseta estaba completamente arrugada por como acabó la noche anterior, y por más que la estiraba esta no cobraba una forma que pudiese ocultar lo que la hubiese pasado. Intentó no darle importancia a la imagen zarrapastrosa que mostraba frente al espejo, al igual que intentó no quedarse prendada de la imagen de Lewis durmiendo en la cama. Fue hacia la puerta y como si él la llamase desde sus sueños, se giró para mirarle por última vez ese día. Sólo por si no tenía la oportunidad de verle descansar nunca más.

Abrió la puerta con sigilo, para no provocar ruidos que le molestasen en su profundo descanso, pero el susto que se llevó al girarse en el rellano la hizo cerrar con más ruido del que le hubiese gustado hacer.

-          Ey.-Kimi la miraba de arriba abajo con media sonrisa.- ¿Qué narices te ha pasado?-miró a la puerta y al ver el número fue como si lo descubriese, alzando las cejas preparado para avergonzar a la chica.

-          Hemos estado jugando al ajedrez ¿No se nota?-ya que la broma iba a salir, prefirió hacerla ella. Kimi rió mientras negaba con la cabeza y ella se sonrojó con media sonrisa. Fueron andando hacia el ascensor.

-          ¿Qué tal?

-          ¿La partida de ajedrez?-el chico volvió a reír y asintió.- Muy bien. He ganado yo, como siempre.

-          No sé cómo traducirlo, pero me parece bien que ganes. Al menos hay alguien que le gana al cabrón últimamente.-rieron y llegaron al ascensor, y entraron cuando este llegó a la planta.- ¿Sigues encabez—

-          Sí.

-          ¿Incluso después de la partida de ajedrez?

-          No es la primera vez que juego, y aunque voy a echar de menos hacerlo la decisión está tomada.-la broma les animaba a seguir riendo, pero el sacar el tema de nuevo les cambió el rostro a ambos.

-          Piensa que te dejarás muchos tableros y piezas con los que jugar.-ella rió pidiéndole que parase con las mejillas más rojas que antes.- Además tienes para elegir: o piezas blancas o negras.

-          ¡Kimi!-le dio un golpe justo cuando este empezaba a reírse y a taparse para recibir el golpe, y este se lo llevaron ambos cuando la puerta llegaba al hall y al otro lado aparecía Sebastian queriendo subir. La risa se les borró en el acto, y el alemán se sintió tan fuera de lugar al interrumpir la diversión del momento que no pudo retirar la mirada de la chica, que se clavaba en la suya sin poder despegarse. Empezó a ponerse nerviosa y agradeció que Kimi pasase entre medias de ellos tirando de su mano para cortar el vínculo. Le hizo un gesto a su amigo, y este fingió que sonreía mientras se encerraba en el ascensor.

-          Espero que al menos estés cumpliendo tu palabra y te lo estés pensando.

-          ¿No has visto lo que acaba de pasar? No tengo nada que pensar.

-          Al revés.

-          Mira, no voy a—

-          Hola.-Salían por la puerta sin si uiera fijarse con quien se cruzaba, y como si fuese el mundo al revés, era Kimi el que saludaba sin problema a Sandra, que estaba estática frente a Yaiza.

-          Ey.-no iba a variar.- ¿Qué tal en Red Bull?-la vio con el polo, y esta se miró a sí misma teniendo que comprobarlo. Fue a hablar y Yaiza se dispuso a irse, pero Kimi tiró de ella cual látigo y la pegó a él.

-          Bien, es más aburrido que de la otra forma, pero… Al menos me lo paso bien con Dani. ¿Y tú? Con el coche y eso…-estaba nerviosa mirando de reojo a su amiga, que estaba sujetada por Kimi sin poder escapar.

-          Yo como siempre, de maravilla, tengo el mundial de cara.-Sandra acompañó su risa sin interés, y Kimi no se molestó ni lo más mínimo por aquello. Prefirió hacerlo por la actitud de las chicas.- ¿Os comunicáis de forma telepática o es que seguís siendo idiotas?-Yaiza le miró, dolida por hacerla vivir aquel momento después de haber visto a Sebastian y de haber dejado a Lewis atrás. Pero a él, obviamente, le daba igual.

-          Yo sigo siendo igual de idiota, no sé los demás.-se soltó de él y se fue escalera abajo para coger un minibús que salía ese momento. Sandra se quedó mirando a Kimi con menos odio que su amiga, pero con un nivel bastante alto.

-          Vaya dos.

-          Habló.

-          A mí no me reproches nada, que ya he arreglado las cosas con Seb.-la chica cambió el gesto y pasó a mostrarse emocionada.

-          ¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial! ¿Cómo ha sido?

-          Con alcohol, como debe ser.-Sandra negó.- No, en serio, hablamos un rato, y luego fuimos a tomar algo. Y ya.

-          ¿Ya? Pero ¿Quién pidió perdón a quién? Esas cosas me interesan.-estaba intrigada.

-          Somos hombres, no necesitamos ir pidiendo perdón.-presumía, y Sandra negó con la cabeza mientras se disponía a entrar por la puerta giratoria.- ¿Y tú qué tal con Nico?-la chica rio.

-          ¿Ya estás de nuevo con esas?

-          Sigue siendo de lo poco que sé de ti, deberías alegrarte de que finjo que me importe.

-          Con Nico de maravilla.-se metió tras la puerta y Kimi se quedó negando mientras se reía y se ponía a esperar un minibús que le acercase al circuito.

Sandra debía hacer el mismo camino en breve, pero tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que se había dejado las carpetas con los horarios para el miércoles. Esperaba al ascensor en el que ahora bajaba Sebastian, y la incomodidad entre ambos era bastante diferente a la mostrada entre cualquiera de los otros. Sandra no evitaba mirarle con desprecio, pues buscaba hacerle saber lo que sentía, y mientras que Sebastian salía del ascensor mirando al lado contrario, mostrándola que le daba completamente igual. Siguió su camino, no sin antes girarse hacia ella para mirar el polo que llevaba, provocando que Sandra negase a la vez que seguía su camino hacia el dormitorio.

Llegó a su planta, entró a su cuarto, cogió los papeles y volvió a salir a prisas. Se metió en el ascensor cuando este paró y se encontró al otro en discordia, y con este no se iba a callar.

-          ¿Sigues vivo? Pensé que habías desaparecido.-Nico la miraba asombrado.

-          Hola, buenos días.

-          Ah ¿Qué pretendías que te saludase?-se encaró a él, que se mostraba asustadizo.

-          Em… No sé, supongo ¿No?-lo último que quería era provocarla, pero estaba tan perdido que no sabía hablar sin hacerlo.- F-fuiste tú la que te enfadaste cuando dijiste que os iba a ignorar.

-          ¿Acaso no lo has estado haciendo?

-          S-solo llevamos aquí dos días, tampoco ha habi—

-          Mira, cállate.-llegaban al hall y Sandra quería perderle de vista.- Primero monta el numerito ante Yaiza, luego delante de Kimi y yo, y ahora va de víctima.- hablaba en voz alta sobre él, para que a su espalda la pudiese escuchar.

Fue con una mueca en la cara hasta el circuito, y agradeció en el alma que Nico no tomase el mismo minibús que ella, pues acabaría gritándole delante de los tres miembros de McLaren que viajaban en ese trayecto a su lado. Se sentía observada con su polo de Red Bull, algo a lo que no terminaba de acostumbrarse, y sin embargo se seguía sintiendo poderosa.

Llegaron a Montmeló y allí anduvo un poco por el Paddock antes de ir a trabajar de nuevo, pues por su olvidadiza cabeza había perdido la hora de asistir a una entrevista, y por tanto no podía acudir ahora como si nada. Se lamentaba de empezar con tan mala pata la semana, pero Gina era tan simpática que no la dijo nada malo. Aprovechó esa media hora libre para ir a ver a Nico, y con suerte dio con él en el hospitality de Mercedes, al cual ya le daba más reparo pasar por su nuevo lugar de trabajo. Nico se ofreció a salir a verla y no hacerla pasar un mal rato, quedándose en la escalera charlando. Se reían, y sólo cuando estaban juntos se olvidaban de la locura de días que les esperaba por delante por un tema u otro.

La imagen era graciosa de cara a todo el que pasaba por allí, pues ver a una chica tan joven de Red Bull hablando con el mismísimo Nico Rosberg de la forma en la que lo hacían llamaba mucho la atención. Sobre todo con la pose de parejita enamorada que mantenían de uno abrazando a la otra desde un escalón superior.

El tiempo se echó encima, y Sandra decidió despedirse de su chico justo cuando venía Lauren, la chica alemana encargada de supervisarle. Se saludaron con simpatía, y Sandra se fue riendo al sentir que la chica se ponía colorada al interrumpirles. Fue al Pit Lane, y justo al girar para llegar a los garajes se encontró con Kimi, que volvía del suyo.

-          Ey.-ahora era ella la que usaba el saludo, y él reía quitándose los cascos.- ¿Ya has arreglado el coche? Qué veloz.

-          Qué va, eso ni en un millón de años.-ni siquiera pararon a hablar, lo hacían andando más despacio. No se despidieron tampoco y cada uno siguió su camino, aunque el de Sandra estaba entorpecido por un Dani que alucinaba en colores.

-          No me acostumbro yo a eso.

-          ¿Qué os ha dado a todos por ello?

-          Es que te recuerdo que no le soportabas.-entraron al garaje.

-          Al que no voy a soportar ahora es a ti.

-          Oh venga, si hasta te has puesto colorada.-Sandra se llevó las manos a la cara asustada.

-          ¿Qué?-intentó buscar algo donde reflejarse, y como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, se tiró al suelo al lado del coche de Dani y se miró en su espejito izquierdo ante la risa del piloto. Y en efecto, aún quedaban rastros de mejillas sonrosadas.

-          Si quieres te regalo un coche para que lo lleves en el bolso y te mires.-seguía riendo, pero ella no entendía cómo había podido ponerse roja.- Eh, tranquila, que tampoco es para tanto.

-          Sí que lo es.-se tapaba las mejillas y Dani negaba con la cabeza.- Qué vergüenza.-Pensaba otra vez en el sueño que tuvo, y en sus nulos intentos por olvidarse de ello. Sintió que su cara quemaba un poco más y tenía claro que su rostro estaba aún más rojo que antes.

-          ¿Pasa algo?

-          N-no.-le mentía mientras buscaba otro espejo más a mano donde mirarse.

-          Ey, ey. Pero qué te pasa.-reía al verla tan nerviosa.

-          No puedo decírtelo.

-          ¿Por qué no?

-          Porque es horrible.-se miraba en una placa que había y aunque no se veía nada, aseguraba que estaba roja. Dani la agarró del brazo alejándola de allí, aunque ella se mantenía como podía.

-          Venga, cuéntame. Que ahora vamos a ir pegados todo el día, me tienes que tener actualizado.-posó su brazo por su hombro, intentando mostrarse amigable, pero ella estaba de brazos cruzados debatiendo si sería buena idea decirle eso a Dani. Sabía que no podía decírselo a Yaiza, aparte de porque no se hablaban, porque ella se reía a más no poder. Y de entre todos los demás el que menos cara tenía de decírselo al protagonista era Dani.

-          Tú y Kimi no sois amigos ¿No?

-          Apenas hablamos.

-          ¿Cuánto es apenas?

-          Me saluda cuando viene a ver a Seb, se despide cuando deja de ver a Seb.-le pareció suficiente. Le hizo un gesto para ir a la zona interna y ambos se sentaron en una mesa, que estaba ocupada en el lado opuesto por dos mecánicos tomando café.

-          Prométeme que no te vas a reír de mí.

-          Difícil.

-          ¡Dani! Promételo.-el chico fingió ponerse serio.

-          Va, lo prometo.-pasaron unos segundos hasta que la chica se vio con fuerza suficiente como para decírselo.

-          El otro día soñé con Kimi.-Dani la miraba atento, diciéndole con los ojos que esos datos no eran suficientes.- Ya sabes… U-un sueño…-el chico agachaba la cabeza presionándola a hablar.- joder, no hablábamos precisamente.-Dani se empezó a reír y tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano para que Sandra no le matase.- ¡Me dijiste que no te reirías!

-          ¡Pero es que es muy fuerte!-ella le pegaba golpes en el brazo, aunque él quería evitarlos.- Vale, vale, me relajo. Pongámonos serios. -fingió de nuevo borrar su sonrisa y Sandra le miraba sospechando, y cuando le vio volver a reír se dio cuenta de que había sido mala idea.- ¿Cómo dices que fue?

-          ¡Dani!

-          ¡Qué!-se protegía con los brazos de los golpes de la chica.- ¡Es que es interesante!

-          ¡Lo será para ti!

-          ¡Pues por eso te pregunto!-cesó de dar golpes sobre él y si quedaron mirándose reteniendo una risa que terminó estallando de nuevo. Al rato, respiraron y se calmaron un poco.- ¿Entonces no me lo cuentas?

-          ¿Qué narices quieres que te cuente? Me le tiraba, no hay más.-el chico reía y Sandra se desesperaba.- Dani, por favor, ni se te ocurra decir nada de esto a nadie, que ahora eres mi confidente.

-          ¿A quién quieres que le cuente semejante cosa?

-          ¿A Seb, que viene a ser su mejor amigo aquí?

-          ¡Qué manía todos! ¡Que tampoco tengo tanta confianza con él!-parecía un niño que no podía parar de reír, y Sandra aguantaba la suya para no demostrarle que se contagiaba.

-          En fin, que tenemos que trabajar, vamos.

-          ¿Ahora? ¿Pero qué tengo ahora?

-          Una entrevista con Inglaterra, vamos.- y ella actuaba como su madre.

Estuvieron dando vueltas de entrevista en entrevista, y a la hora de la comida ambos estaban dispuestos a ser caníbales con el primero que pasase por delante. Fueron a Red Bull, y comieron un plato de pasta que rebosaba por todos lados. No estaba tan buena como la que comió en Ferrari, pero tenía tanta hambre que no iba a hacerle ascos a nada que se pusiese sobre su plato.

La comida fue una de las más divertidas que recordaba, y eso que Dani apenas hablaba con tanta comida en la boca. No se arrepentía en nada de haber firmado el nuevo contrato, y aunque su trabajo como tal le disgustaba bastante, el que fuese con el chico la animaba a ir de entrevista en entrevista con él. Agradecía que Gina estuviese siempre liada o al teléfono, porque podían ir hablando juntos cada rato.

Más difícil para hablar lo tenían los dos pilotos de Mercedes, que siempre estaban separados. Lewis no se mostraba tampoco con muchas ganas de conversar, y era Nico el que iba en su búsqueda para intentar animarle un poco. El chico empezaba a asumir que Yaiza se iba a ir y sin embargo se empeñaba en demostrar que no lo haría.

Le contó a Nico lo de la última noche, con los menos detalles posibles. También le contó que Yaiza se fue sin despedirse y que no entendía qué iba a ser de ellos si la chica se iba. Nico le insistía en que fuese a aclararlo todo antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, pero tenía tanto miedo de estropearlo a última hora que iba mirando por todos lados para no toparse con ella. Pero una parte de sí le animaba a buscarla sin cesar y a hacerle caso a su amigo, que le recomendaba eso como “la mejor solución”.

Sandra y Dani se cruzaron con ellos en su vuelta al Pit Lane, y si bien Nico y la chica se fundieron en un tierno beso, Lewis decidió mirar hacia otro lado para no sentirse aún peor. Dani no paró de reírse de la chica mientras iban para el garaje, pero esa vez sí que se le borró de golpe al ver que Sebastian ya andaba por allí. Miró a Sandra, como si la pidiese ayuda por llevar pintado en la frente que no había hablado aún con él.

-          ¿A qué esperas?

-          Está trabajando.

-          Mentira, mírale.-Sebastian miraba el móvil apoyado en una mesa.

-          A lo mejor trabaja así.

-          Y así le va.-dio un golpe a Dani en el hombro para que empezase a andar.

-          Vale, pero ven conmigo.-no iba a hablarle, pero no quería perder detalle de lo que le dijese Dani por si metía la pata.

-          Recuerda que—

-          Que no debo decirle que se va, lo sé, lo sé.-llegaron a su puesto entre susurros y Sebastian alzó la mirada perplejo.- Em.-se sentía estúpido al no poder hablar a su compañero.- ¿Qué tal?

-          ¿Bien?-dijo tras dudar. Comprendía la visita del chico, pero que Sandra estuviese allí no le cuadraba. Volvió a mirar su polo, y no pudo evitar preguntarle.- ¿Desde cuando trabajas aquí?

-          No hemos venido a hablar de mí.-empujó a Dani y este decidió sacar el tema antes de acabar por los suelos.

-          Has de hablar con—

-          Yai.-adelantó él volviendo su mirada al móvil.

-          ¿Ya has hablado con ella?

-          No.

-          ¿Vas a hacerlo?

-          Tampoco.-Sandra se dio la vuelta para respirar y echó de menos hacer yoga para relajarse.

-          Creo que deberías…

-          Ya, tú y todos, pero yo no, así que no lo voy a hacer.

-          Es importante, Seb.

-          ¿Por qué no habla ella con Yai? Si es tan importante.-que Kimi le pusiese al día sobre la relación entre las dos chicas no iba a hacer que Sandra disminuyese su asco hacia el alemán.

-          Lo he intentado pero estaba tirándose a Lewis y no me ha cogido el teléfono.-no iba a dejarse ganar por él, y Dani hizo bien en ponerse en medio, y ya no recordaba cuántas veces había impedido que su compañero se enfrentase a alguien. Miraba a Sandra con odio, y aunque esperaba una respuesta que hablase de Lewis y la chica, este siguió molestándole.

-          Seb, creo que deberías hacerlo, en serio, no pierdes nada—

-          La paciencia pierdo. ¿Por qué no vais vosotros a apoyarla si tan mal está?-se iba de allí.- Asumid de una vez que yo paso de todo esto.

-          ¿Ahora pasas de ella?-Sandra pretendía retenerle con más preguntas, pero él estaba tan agotado del tema que no iba a darle el placer de responder más que esa.

-          No soy el único ¿No?-quería devolvérsela de nuevo, pero el chico ya estaba demasiado lejos y salir corriendo detrás suya era demasiado infantil. Se giró a Dani y le fulminó con la mirada.

-          Qu-qué he hecho yo.

-          ¿Así pretendes convencerle? ¿Asustado?

-          Es que no estoy acostumbrado a estos temas, no me gusta meterme donde no me llaman.

-          Pues creo que esto nos influye a todos.

-          Pues creo que deberías insistirle tú.

-          ¡¿Yo!?

-          Sandra, aunque no lo creas, que seas la amiga de Yai influye.

-          Sí, ya lo veo.

-          Que yo sepa usábamos a Kimi por lo mismo, porque era el amigo de Seb. Aquí sois vosotros dos los que tenéis que organizarlo todo.-Sandra se cruzó de brazos mirando a Sebastian, que hablaba justo al otro lado del garaje con un mecánico que le había parado.- Tal vez por eso soñaste con él, para formar el equipo de—

-          Cállate.-el chico empezó a reír y fingió sellar su boca con una cremallera. No le dio tiempo a llegar más en la conversación y sin saber por qué, se fue hacia Sebastian de nuevo. Esperó al lado a que este acabase, y cuando se disponía a andar hacia la salida ella fue a su lado.- Mira…-le retuvo demostrándole que no estaba allí por placer. Él alzó las cejas y resopló esperando el sermón.- Te lo voy a decir de la mejor forma posible: Yai está muy pero que muy jodida.

-          Ya lo sé.

-          ¿Y de verdad me estás diciendo que te da igual?

-          No te he dicho que me diese igual.

-          Me has dicho hace dos minutos que pasas de ella.-él negaba castigándose a sí mismo desde dentro por haberlo dicho y no acordarse.

-          Sea lo que sea, no voy a hablar con ella.

-          ¿Por qué?

-          Sandra, quiero olvidarme de ella.

-          ¿Tú también eres como Hülk? ¿Tan tontos sois en Alemania?-quiso darle la espalda para dejarla allí pero volvió a tenerla en frente.- Sois unos imbéciles.

-          ¿Has acabado?

-          No.-le empujó para que dejase de intentar huir.- ¿No crees que si estoy yo aquí hablando contigo es porque es importante? O que te lo pida Kimi ¿No te da que pensar? ¿No le has visto a él?

-          ¿Qué narices quieres que vea?

-          Que está mal porque Yai…-guardó silencio antes de decir lo que no debía.- En fin. Que Yai está mal, y Kimi también, y yo, y todos.

-          ¿Tú también?-reía con sarcasmo.

-          Que no me hable con ella ahora no significa que me haya dejado de importar o que no me vaya a preocupar por ella. Quiero ayudarla pese a que no me habla. No soy como tú.-fue un golpe bajo, y ella se mostró orgullosa de darlo. Sebastian lo recibió como todos los de Kimi, y empezaba a pensar que su amigo y la chica se parecían demasiado.

-          No puedo hacer nada.

-          Seb—

-          Sandra, no puedo hacer nada. Habla con Lewis, él seguro que puede hacer más que yo.

-          Él ya lo ha intentado, y ella no le escucha.

-          Y ahora venís a mí, claro.

-          Seb, deja de hacerte la víctima de una vez. Lo de Yai con Hülk pasó hace mil, y tú has perdido el tiempo y Lewis no. Y ya está. Ella te gusta, tú le gustas—

-          No sabes lo cansado que estoy de oír eso.

-          Y yo de oírte. Todos lo estamos. De que hables y no hagas nada.

-          ¿Qué no hago nada?-pretendía contenerse pero no lo conseguía.- Mira, ignorando las primeras semanas, que no te voy a negar que pasé bastante por pura vergüenza, te recuerdo que luego me planté en Miami sólo para arreglar las cosas con ella.

-          Ya, claro, es que para ti ir a Miami debe ser un suplicio.

-          He estado yendo detrás de ella cuando ella ha pasado de mí, pidiéndola perdón, preguntándole que por qué huía de mí. He ido detrás de ella mientras se ha estado tirando a otro, y aun así me quedé callado como un imbécil delante suya para no liarla aún más. Llego aquí y ni siquiera recibo un jodido saludo. Y ahora me pedís todos que vaya a ayudarla.-quería recordarle sus errores, sus tantos errores, como Hanna, pero le veía tan desesperado por ser comprendido que no se atrevió a decirle nada ofensivo.

-          Deberías volver a intentarlo.-el chico se giró sin comprender cómo aún la chica insistía.- Sé cómo te sientes, nos lo has contado muchas veces, pero lo que no sabes es cómo se siente ella. Sólo te hemos pedido que intentes hablar con Yai, no que intentes enamorarla o cualquier idiotez, sólo que habléis—

-          No puedo hacerlo.-tenía las manos sobre la cintura, y era como si acabase de dar 60 vueltas al circuito. Se mostraba derrotado sólo por recordar, y Sandra empezaba a sentirse mal al verle.- Te aseguro que me encantaría, pero es que no soy siquiera capaz de mirarla. Y no me digas que soy como Hülk, porque él tendría la palabra de ella si quisiese, y yo llevo sin tenerla casi dos meses.-se dio la vuelta para irse, pero volvió un segundo a la chica.- Y ah, bienvenida a Red Bull.

Le costaba retirar la mirada del paso de Sebastian, que se iba por la salida de Pit Lane rumbo a cualquier lugar. Sandra esperó a que el chico hubo desaparecido para seguir sus huellas y dirigirse también a la salida. Dio con Kimi en la puerta del circuito, y ambos hablaron hasta el hotel sobre Sebastian, aprovechando que en el minibús sólo iban ellos dos. Le contó la conversación con Dani y con ella misma, y Kimi se empezaba a preocupar cada vez más sobre lo tozudo que era su amigo. Ambos le entendían, o al menos eso les decía la razón después del análisis.

Creyeron que sería necesario informar al chico sobre la marcha de Yaiza al día siguiente, e incluso Kimi propuso ir esa misma noche, aunque Sebastian no estaría dispuesto a hablar con nadie en ese momento. Cenaron a prisas, sin siquiera esperar a que llegase más gente, y el tema de conversación era el mismo. Se despidieron en el hall una vez acabaron, y ambos se fueron a sus dormitorios agradeciendo esa última conversación que les ayudó a vaciarse antes de dormir.

Todavía en el buffet estaba Lewis, que comía sin ganas sin saber muy bien qué hacer en menos de un día para que la chica no se fuese. Ni siquiera la había visto ese día, y el interrogarla sobre el por qué se fue de su cuarto no entraba en su mente, pues empeorar las cosas no formaba parte de su plan.

Agradeció vela entrando al buffet. Lo hacía sola, con un vaquero y una camiseta amarillo pastel de manga corta. Parecía tranquila, como si no tuviese ningún tipo de preocupación. Y a Lewis le costaba hasta respirar preguntándose si de verdad Yaiza tenía tantas ganas de irse. Se sintió insignificante, y pensó que no contaba lo suficiente para ella. Quería aclararlo todo. Sólo quedaba un día, y Yaiza era capaz de llamar a Samantha pasadas las doce de la noche para reírse mientras repetía sus deseos de dimitir.

-          ¿Me puedo sentar?-le preguntaba a Yaiza, que miraba el teléfono y no le vio venir. Miró hacia los lados intentando comprender el porqué de su pregunta, y con cara de obviedad le asintió fingiendo una sonrisa. Él tomó el sitio justo a su lado.

-          ¿Por qué me lo has preguntado?

-          Porque a lo mejor no quieres que me siente.

-          No digas eso.-volvió a esa sonrisa.- ¿Qué pasa?-la miró durante unos segundos antes de empezar a negar y cambiar el rumbo de su vista.- Lewis, qué pasa.

-          ¿Por qué estás tan tranquila?-ahora ella bajaba la mirada.- Quiero decir, no sé, supuestamente dimites mañana. No nos vas a volver a ver.

-          Intento tomarlo con calma—

-          Pues yo no puedo tomarlo con calma. Me estás diciendo que no nos vamos a volver a ver.

-          Tampoco es eso ¿Vale? Hay más vías. Se puede viajar, no es obligatorio vernos en un mundial de Fórmula 1.

-          ¿Viajarías por mí, Yai?-era una cuestión que no se había hecho, y le daba vueltas a la cabeza mientras Lewis encontraba su respuesta en su silencio.- Entonces no hay más vías.

-          Lewis, todo es muy complicado.

-          No hace falta que me lo digas. Sé cómo es. Llevo dos días que casi no como y tú sin embargo estás tan tranquila sin darle importancia. Sé que es complicado, créeme.

-          Claro que le doy importancia, pero no quiero pensar en ello.

-          ¿Y qué pretendes hacer? ¿Irte y esperar que se te borre la memoria? ¿O que se nos borre a nosotros?

-          ¡Lewis!-le hizo parar. Estaba a punto de caer de nuevo y no podía. Cogió todo el aire que pudo y se tomó unos segundos antes de continuar. Con total serenidad.- Va a ser horrible irme de aquí y volver a la mierda de vida que llevaba. Alejarme de Sandra, alejarme de toda la gente que he conocido, del trabajo de mis sueños, de ti. Todo va a ser horrible. Pero más horrible es quedarme, y eso parece que no lo queréis entender.

-          No es que no quiera, es que no puedo entenderlo.

-          Pues yo no tengo nada que explicar.-se miraron, y ella volvió a notar sus ojos aguados, y obligó a su cuerpo a retenerse. Este la obedeció.- Va a ser horrible no verte, y eso has de saberlo. Que no hable, que actúe como que no pasa nada no significa que no me duela. Pero he de irme, porque estar aquí no me hace ningún bien. Lewis –quería hablarla, pero no le dejaba.- lo bueno de todo esto no supera a lo malo ¿Vale? No soy de este mundo, la presión puede conmigo a la primera de cambio. Y llevo bajo presión dos meses en los que he pasado de no tener ni ser nada a tenerlo y serlo todo para gente que no me imaginaba ni conocer.-Lewis se mordió el labio y agachó la mirada para no ser él el que cayese ante ella.- Has sido de lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, pero he de irme.

-          Entonces ya está. ¿No? Nosotros, digo.-era la parte más difícil de su discurso. Del de ambos.

-          Tenía entendido que no teníamos nombre.

-          Pero aun así teníamos un significado. Y supongo que acaba aquí.

-          Yo no quiero ponerle final a esto. Sea lo que sea. Y puesto que ni siquiera tiene nombre no tiene por qué afectarnos.-él reía lleno de ironía y ausente de ruido. Ella llevó su mano a su cara, para que la mirase.- No voy a dejar de sentir lo que siento por estar lejos de esto. Y sé que volveremos a vernos.


	48. Tercer día

La mañana del jueves fue la más costosa de sobrellevar. Desde primera hora, Sandra daba vueltas por su habitación intentando memorizar y organizar todos los eventos a los que debía acudir ese día. Primero los de Red Bull, y luego los de la FIA, entre los que se encontraba la rueda de prensa de pilotos. Se puso varias alarmas en el móvil para así poder ir recordándose a sí misma qué le tocaba a cada hora. El reloj marcaba menos de diez minutos para las ocho de la mañana y ya deseaba llegar al cuarto de nuevo para dormir. Echaba de menos a su amiga y compañera de trabajo, y entre eso y que era jueves, el desayuno no terminó de entrarle.

Apenas comió media tostada y ya sintió que su estómago quería expulsarla por donde había entrado. Sentía que su estómago daba vueltas por todo su cuerpo y que se peleaba con otros órganos. Posaba su mano en la tripa, mientras que con la otra se tomaba la temperatura en la cabeza para comprobar que los nervios no la afectaban tanto. No tenía fiebre, y el estómago dejó de hacer de las suyas tras el vaso de leche. Pese al relax momentáneo que le cedió su cuerpo, seguía sin querer probar bocado, pues dirigía las fuerzas de su cuerpo al lugar que no quería. Pensaba y daba vueltas a todo. Era jueves, y aún no se les había ocurrido la forma de hacer que Yaiza se quedase. Tenía dos entrevistas de Dani que cubrir, un reportaje con el mismo, varias fotografías y firmas de autógrafos, y una rueda de prensa a la que no tenía nada de ganas de asistir. Y sin embargo todo parecía ameno en comparación con el momento en el que la chica tomase una decisión y se la comunicasen a todos.

Quiso dejar de pensar, y ahora sí le interesó el destinar sus fuerzas a otra parte de su cuerpo. Comió un poco de fruta, pero aun así su cabeza seguía dándole vueltas. Ahora cambiaba de recorrido y se iba hasta el momento en el que le confesaba a Dani su sueño. Se reía por lo bajo al acordarse, y aunque negaba por el comportamiento del chico, sabía que Kimi no se enteraría por parte suya, por lo que su secreto estaba a salvo y ella al menos se había desahogado.

Luego se acordó del sueño en sí, y volvió a estremecerse tanto que dejó de pelar la manzana y empezó a comérsela con la piel sin darse cuenta. Le había estado buscando una explicación desde que se despertó aquel día, y no era capaz de encontrarla. Dani pasaba por la puerta del buffet, y se ponía a llegar su plato con fruta mientras la chica le miraba como si él tuviese la culpa de su malestar.

El australiano cogió otro plato más y cargó con tostadas, bollos y un tazón de natillas para la mañana, y buscando una mesa acorde a sus necesidades alimentarias, vio a Sandra en soledad mirándole con cara de desprecio. Rió y fue hacia ella.

-          ¡Buenos días!

-          De buenos nada.-Dani dejó de posar sus cosas en la mesa para mirarla aguantando la risa.- Es jueves.

-          Y-ya, he mirado el calendario.-recibió una patada en la espinilla de parte de la chica nada más sentarse.- ¿A qué viene el mal genio?-su risa provocaba que Sandra pareciese feliz.

-          Que es jueves, ya te lo he dicho.

-          ¿No te gustan los jueves?

-          ¡Yai, idiota! Que hoy es el día en el que…-movió la mano en el aire, no quería ni siquiera pensar en ello. Dani hizo un ruido con la boca recordando y entendiendo así el comportamiento de la chica.

-          Piensa que al menos hoy no has soñado con K—

-          ¡Pero se puede saber a qué viene esto!-soltó el último trozo de manzana sobre el plato, dando un golpe con el cuchillo al otro lado provocando que Dani se escondiese tras su brazo riendo. Ella se contagiaba.- ¡¿Me lo vas a recordar eternamente!?

-          Es que es para recordarlo. El día de tu boda con Nico, yo daré un discurso y lo contaré.-Sandra se mantuvo en silencio, dirigiendo a Dani sus miradas de odio, y ni siquiera se sorprendió del contexto que usaba en la frase.- Que por cierto…

-          Qué…

-          ¿Por qué me dijiste que no se lo contase a Kimi?

-          Hombre, es obvio.

-          Ya, ya, pero… Sería peor que se enterase Nico ¿No? –Se alegró de no preguntarle por qué sería peor, pues se dio cuenta en el acto que ni siquiera había reparado en esa idea. Se comió el último trozo de manzana para alargar su respuesta, y Dani esperaba impaciente.

-          Hombre es que eso era obvio. Que él no se enterase, digo.

-          Ya, ni lo habías pensado ¿No?-cazada y hundida.

-          Es que me preocupa más el otro, es más estúpido y esas cosas.

-          Pero como mucho se reiría de ti y te lo recordaría eternamente.

-          Como tú.

-          Como yo.-se sintió orgulloso.- Pero Nico…

-          Nico idolatra a Kimi como ser humano, es capaz de ponerse celoso por no haber sido él el que salía con Kimi en el sueño.-fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir y Dani reía a carcajadas sobre la mesa. Sandra se terminó uniendo a él, y sólo la visita inesperada de Lewis cortó el ruido.

-          ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-miraba a Sandra.- Es sobre Yai.-Dani y ella compartieron un gesto rápido visual.

-          ¿Ha pasado algo?

-          No, no…-miraba al australiano, y era como si quisiese hablar ya pero la presencia de Dani le frenase.

-          Está al tanto de todo.-le tranquilizó la chica, y Lewis decidió sentarse tras pensárselo dos veces.- ¿Qué pasa?

-          Nada, era por si sabíais algo…

-          No pero, bueno, es pronto, hasta la noche…

-          ¿La noche?

-          Si bueno, quiero decir, Yai tenía tres días para pensarlo, si lo decidiese ahora a las ocho de la mañana habría usado sólo dos días. Samantha la diría algo seguro, en plan… Vete al hotel y piénsalo unas horas más.-No parecía muy convencida de su propia versión, pero era lo que esperaba.

-          Aun así me voy a volver loco, ya no sé qué hacer.

-          ¿Has hablado con ella? Quiero decir, recientemente.

-          Anoche… pero no arreglé nada.

-          Nosotros hablamos con Seb.-Dani intervino, y Sandra le pidió con la mirada que no volviese a mencionar al alemán.- Pero tampoco conseguimos nada.

-          El día es largo, y con suerte al ver todo el movimiento del Paddock se le pasan las ganas de irse.-había cierta ironía en las palabras de Sandra, pero sabía que a su amiga le encantaba todo el estrés de ese trabajo, y en el fondo esperaba que eso también ayudase.

-          Yai no ha salido del hotel en los tres días.-Lewis contó.- Vamos, ni siquiera a dar una vuelta.

-          Pues hay que hacerla ir.

-          Eso es acercarla mucho al fuego.-miraron a Dani.- A la FIA, vaya, a donde tenga que presentar su dimisión.

-          Pues entonces no sé qué hacer.-Sandra se desesperaba.

-          ¿Y a Kimi no se le ocurre nada?-Dani devolvía la patada a Sandra, que le miraba de reojo obligándole a callarse.

-          Él está más desesperado que todos nosotros.-no iba a mencionar ahora ella a Sebastian, pero lo dejaba caer.- No consigue convencer a nadie.-hubo un silencio en la mesa y los tres pensaban en mil maneras de intentar parar las intenciones de su amiga, pero ninguna era factible.- Voy a ir a hablar con ella.-no le quedaba otra.- No me querrá escuchar, y a lo mejor me da un guantazo, pero he de intentarlo.

-          Yo me voy al circuito.-Dani se levantaba, y Lewis le seguía.

-          Voy contigo.-miraron a Sandra.- Dinos algo cuando lo sepas ¿Vale?

-          Hecho.

Alargó su salida del buffet lo más que pudo, pues no tenía nada de ganas de enfrentarse a su amiga en ese momento. Quería que todo se solucionase de una vez, tanto sus problemas con ella como la idea de Yaiza de abandonar aquel mundo, y sin embargo que todo eso pasase por ellas dos hablando no la convencía.

Vio que Dani y Lewis marchaban por la puerta y tomó todo el aire que pudo del hall para pulsar el botón de llamada al ascensor, como si ese gesto no la permitiese huir marcha atrás. Tardó en bajar, y cuando lo hizo lo hacía vacío. Subió y pulsó el botón de la planta de las chicas, y se molestó por saber que el ascensor ahora iba más rápido. Llegó al pasillo y fue hacia la puerta de su amiga, que era la de su lado. Se daba cuenta del silencio absoluto que había sentido en ese cuarto durante esos dos días, y no le cuadraba con la información de que la chica no había abandonado el hotel. Y sin embargo era cierto, pues nadie la había visto fuera del dormitorio.

Miró la madera esperando que eso fuese suficiente para que alguien al otro lado fuese a abrir, pero el silencio reinaba tanto en el cuarto como en el rellano. Llamó flojito, mucho, quitándose así la culpa por si la chica no abría. Yaiza no contestaba, y ahora Sandra llamaba un poco más alto. Que su amiga no diese señales de vida la molestó tanto que empezó a golpear la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, y acompañaba algunos golpes con gritos que la nombraban.

-          ¡Eh, bruta!-Kimi la cogía del brazo para que parase.

-          ¡No me abre!-protestaba.

-          A lo mejor no está.

-          ¡No ha salido del cuarto en dos días!-Kimi cogió el teléfono y llamó a la ausente, pero esta no contestaba, y Sandra le confirmaba que al otro lado del cuarto no se oía nada, ni siquiera el móvil de la chica recibiendo las llamadas.- ¿Crees que ha salido?

-          No queda otra opción.

-          Mierda, mierda y mierda.-protestaba la chica.- Joder, seguro que ha ido a hablar con Samantha ya.

-          Samantha no está hasta esta tarde en el circuito.-era un rayo de esperanza repentino.

-          ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-          Todos los jefes de prensa tienen reunión hoy, me lo comentó Matilda, y las reuniones las lleva Samantha.

-          Bueno, aun así hay que encontrarla.-cogió el teléfono y escribió tanto a Dani como a Lewis para informarles.

-          ¿Trabajas ahora?

-          Sí.-dijo con asco.

-          Bueno, pues la busco yo.

-          ¿Tú no trabajas?

-          Hasta esta tarde no.-fueron andando por el pasillo y hasta que no llegaron a la calle no volvieron a decir palabra.- Luego intentaré hablar con Seb de nuevo.

-          Ayer lo hice yo… Y bueno, Dani, pero más yo que Dani.-Kimi esperaba.- No funcionó. Me repitió lo de siempre.

-          Imbécil.-insultaba a su amigo mientras entraban al minibús con dos miembros de Toro Rosso.- Da igual, se lo repetiré yo también.

-          ¿Y si no funciona? A mí no se me ocurre nada más…

-          Aún te tenemos a ti como baza. Si consigues hablar con ella a lo mejor podemos dejar de comernos el coco.-ella asentía.

-          A ver si doy con ella antes de que hable con Samantha, pero ahora tengo tanto trabajo que…-bufó.

-          Ahora hablo con Nico y le digo que la busque también.-ella asintió.- ¿O prefieres hacerlo tú?

-          Ahora le llamo, que aún no le he visto.-entre unas cosas y otras no dedicó ni un solo segundo a la idea de que apenas se había visto con él esos días.- Y a Jenson igual.-asintió.- Digo yo que no será muy difícil dar con ella.

Pero fue más que complicado. Lewis se había propuesto estar atento a la presencia de la chica por todos lados, y el resto del grupo había confiado todas las esperanzas en él y en Kimi, pues eran los únicos que mantenían buena relación con la chica por entonces. Lewis no entendía cómo podían denominar ‘buena relación’ a lo que les había pasado. Sabía que, pese a que lo suyo se había convertido en una especie de punto y aparte, seguían hablando, y aun sí la sentía más distante que nunca.

La noche anterior ni siquiera salieron juntos del buffet, y ella siguió mostrando esa naturalidad que la definía los últimos días. Lewis firmaba autógrafos por todos lados mientras fingía normalidad, y no paraba de buscar a la chica por todos los paseos por los que iba. Miraba el móvil, esperando que alguien le escribiese diciendo que todo se había solucionado, pero sólo había mensajes igual de desesperados que los de él.

Nico tampoco parecía calmado. Se cruzó con él varias veces y este le comunicó que formaba parte de la búsqueda después de que Sandra le hubiese llamado corriendo para que no perdiese detalle. Aprovecharon el descanso de una reunión en el hospitality para asomarse a la puerta y quedarse allí hablando por si la veían pasar, pero no dio señales. Empezaban a preocuparse, pues Dani aseguraba haber recorrido el Pit Lane y no haberla visto antes de irse a sus entrevistas con Sandra, la cual también negaba haber dado con ella. Kimi se comunicaba con Sandra para darle la misma información, y es que todos habían recorrido el circuito y la chica no estaba.

A Nico se le ocurrió llamar al hotel y pedir que le pasasen con su habitación fingiendo ser otra persona, pero la recepcionista le comunicó que en el cuarto nadie contestaba. Pidió que fuesen a cualquier zona del sitio a ver si estaba la chica, pero después de diez largos minutos hablando por teléfono con el hotel, le aseguraron que Yaiza no estaba allí. La preocupación aumentaba, y llegaron a pensar que la chica ya se habría marchado sin siquiera despedirse. Nico paró a su nueva ayudante de prensa, Lauren, y la preguntó por Yaiza. Fue una alegría para Lewis y él saber que al menos la chica seguía allí, pues la muchacha alemana les aseguraba que la había visto por el Paddock no hacía ni cinco minutos y que incluso se habían saludado.

Informó de eso al resto y al menos una parte de su esperanza fue restaurada. Sandra al menos pudo concentrarse un poco después de que Kimi la prometiese que estaría danzando por la zona de entrada y salida al circuito para procurar que no se marchase sin hablar con él de allí. Dani hacía de todo para que la chica se relajase, y entre pregunta y pregunta la miraba para que ella supiese que todo iba a salir bien, aunque él no las tenía todas consigo.

Aprovecharon un descanso hasta el reportaje que tenían para tomar un café en Red Bull, y allí hablaron de trabajo ignorando que su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas sobre el paradero de la chica. Sandra le aseguró que ahora disfrutaba más de su papel en la Fórmula 1, y Dani se sentía orgulloso de ser uno de los motivos, como ella le explicaba. Que Gina estuviese en la reunión de jefes de prensa provocó que Sandra llevase las riendas de cada evento relacionado con Dani ese día. Ambos se sentían bastante a disgusto con eso, pues esperaban que al menos Sandra tuviese libertad suficiente para ir a hablar con Yaiza si apareciese, pero en el caso de lo que hiciese, la chica no iba a poder escaparse de su trabajo.

A la hora de la comida se despidió de Dani y fue hacia Mercedes. Esperó un rato a que Nico leyese su mensaje y comprobase que tenía dos llamadas perdidas de la chica. El alemán llegaba corriendo por el Paddock disculpándose por la tardanza con una sonrisa adorable, y Sandra negaba asegurando que no se podía enfadar con él. La propuso comer en Mercedes, pero ella volvió a mirar a su polo de Red Bull y se negó a entrar, por lo que fueron al centro de la FIA a hacerlo. Nico le explicó con pelos y señales cómo había sido la información de Lauren sobre Yaiza, y aun así los chicos no pararon de mirar por los ventanales del centro por si paseaba por allí.

-          Lewis está hecho polvo.-el comentario de Nico no pilló por sorpresa a Sandra, que asentía dándole la razón.- Está desesperado.

-          ¿Sabes si Yai le ha dicho algo?-él asintió.

-          Por lo visto anoche fue él a hablar con ella sobre lo suyo, y ella le dijo que como no estaban juntos que tampoco se preocupase de lo que iba a pasar.

-          ¿En qué sentido?

-          Si se va. Lewis quería saber qué pasaba con ellos si ella se iba, y Yai le dice eso, que ya se volverán a ver, y que como no están juntos que no pasaba nada.-lo contó con tanta pasividad que le dio una idea equivocada a su chica.- Todo esto con más romanticismo ¿Eh? Y tristeza y esas cosas típicas de las despedidas.-rió.

-          Despedidas…

-          Parece que lo tiene bastante claro. –la chica pegó su cabeza a la mesa y con las manos agarraba las de Nico mientras esperaban el postre.- Aún te tenemos a ti.

-          Eso dice Kimi. Que a ver si consigo convencerla.

-          Kimi es muy listo, así que está claro que lo conseguirás.-no terminó de gustarle esa frase. Por un lado volvía a ver esa especie de admiración incontrolada de Nico a Kimi, y por otro sentía que su propio chico dejaba caer que sólo porque Kimi lo decía, ella sería capaz de hacerlo. Como si él no lo pensase.

-          ¿Tú crees que lo conseguiré?

-          Claro.-era obvio para él.- Eres su amiga, nadie mejor que tú para conseguirlo.

-          Yo esperaba que fuese Seb… Así al menos me ahorraba el papel de ir a hablar con ella.-volvió a hundir su cabeza, esta vez de lado, y el chico se echó hacia delante para darle un beso en la frente.

-          No te preocupes más. Sea quien sea lo vamos a conseguir.

-          Es una hija de puta.-él rió.- Luego dice que no nos quiere contar sus problemas para no molestarnos, y nos tiene a todo el mundo en un sin vivir.-paró de hablar al ver que Nico recibía una llamada.

-          Es Jenson, espera.-salió al paseo y volvió a los cinco minutos.- Nada. Él tampoco la ha visto en todo el día.

-          ¿Y Jessica?

-          Tampoco. Lleva todo el día en el hotel y ha llamado a su puerta varias veces por si había vuelto, y ha ido a la piscina, buffet, bar… Y nada, que no está.

-          Vamos que sigue aquí…-asintió él, leyendo un mensaje que tenía de Kimi.

-          Y Kimi dice que por allí no pasa, y que se tiene que ir a currar.-la chica soltó un lamento y Nico acarició su pelo mientras contestaba a Kimi al mensaje. Llegó el postre y apenas duró unos minutos sobre la mesa.-Yo me tengo que ir ahora también.

-          Y yo, tengo la rueda de prensa…

-          Ah ¿Pero sigues yendo a eso?

-          Sí… Sigo siendo de la FIA.-se levantaron con calma y salieron de allí con los ojos puestos en todas partes. Samantha supuestamente ya estaría libre, y eso preocupaba más a la chica.

Llegó al centro de la FIA para la rueda de prensa, y allí se sentó en una de las sillas más cercanas a los pilotos para tomar todos los apuntes posibles. Estaba Sophia, la otra alemana que estaba con Fernando, y esta por desgracia no había visto a Yaiza. Se mostró preocupada, pero Sandra decidió no contarle nada más para no extender la depresión.

Se fueron sentando los pilotos, y la chica sintió una mezcla de rabia y pena al ver a Sebastian llegar. Se sentaba con Fernando, al cual saludaba como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida, y se preparaba para responder a las preguntas sobre su nuevo pero viejo chasis para la carrera. Cada vez que el cuestionado era otro, el chico perdía su mirada en la mesa, y de vez en cuando la desviaba hacia Sandra, que había pasado a grabar todo para no cansarse de escribir. Se miraron intentando mandarse mensajes con los ojos, pero Sebastian decidió volver a hablar con Fernando para dejar de pensar en lo que Sandra le transmitía con su presencia.

La rueda de prensa acabó pronto, y Sandra y Sophia se sentaron en una mesa de la sala de al lado a pasar sus apuntes para la FIA. Sebastian por su parte salía tan tranquilo, aparentando calma. Algo que se borró al ver a Kimi justo en la puerta esperándole.

-          Ven.-le dijo, y Sebastian no tuvo opción que echarse a un lado con su amigo.- Me da igual que pienses que soy un pesado, pero has de—

-          Otra vez no…-suplicaba con voz lastimera, harto de todo eso.- ¿Por qué no me dejáis en paz?

-          ¿No comprendes que es importante?-Kimi no entendía por qué seguir manteniendo el silencio frente a él, pero prefería no meter la pata sin consultarlo con Sandra y Dani antes.

-          ¿Y que a mí me dejéis en paz no lo es?

-          Hola.-Sandra se unía tras haber pausado su trabajo al ver al alemán salir. No quería perder detalle de lo que sentía como lo más importante del día.

-          Ahora la otra.-Sebastian se daba la vuelta para darles la espalda.

-          Tampoco hace falta que te pongas así.-Kimi le exigía que controlase sus comentarios, y Sandra se lo agradecía con un movimiento de cabeza.

Justo al otro lado del circuito, en el centro de la FIA, Nico Hülkenberg daba una entrevista a la federación sobre el nuevo patrocinador de su escudería. Era todo tan eterno y aburrido que el chico agradeció más que nunca el salir por la puerta. Allí sentada, en una mesa en soledad, estaba Yaiza mirando el móvil. Ni siquiera se acercó a hablar con ella, pero el hecho de que estuviese en el centro de prensa no le daba buena espina, sensaciones que se unían a las ya acostumbradas en su cuerpo por no poder hablarla. Se paró antes de salir y pensó en decirle algo, pero faltaría a su palabra, a la cual se moría de ganas de olvidar. Sin embargo se mordió el labio con furia y salió del centro dando un portazo.

Echó a correr por el paseo, y buscaba por todos lados a alguien del grupo que pudiese ir hasta allí. Se sentía estúpido y cada paso que daba se quería girar para volver y ser él el que la pidiese que no se marchase. Pero se sentía tan absurdo que tenía claro que al hablar con ella provocaría su marcha inmediata. Mientras seguía maldiciendo su actitud llegó al paseo en donde estaba el centro de la FIA en el que se había celebrado la rueda de prensa, y vio a Sandra y a Kimi, y aunque la compañía de Sebastian no le animaba del todo, corrió hacia ellos.

-          Ey.-dijo apenas sin aire. Kimi y Sandra le miraban y Sebastian se giraba, pues estaba de espaldas a él, cogiendo aire para no marcharse. Fue a hablar pero Sandra empezó.

-          ¿Qué quieres? ¿Y por qué ahora vas de negro?-la intriga la mataba.

-          Nuevo sponsor.-seguía intentando respirar.- He visto a Yai.-Kimi y Sandra se miraron y se quedaron frente a él alterados.

-          ¿Dónde?-preguntaba Kimi. La actitud de los dos chicos extrañó tanto a Sebastian que decidió no irse para ver lo que pasaba.

-          En el centro de prensa.-Sandra se llevó la mano a la boca y negó mientras le daba la espalda a Nico. Kimi le miraba como si esperase que fuese mentira.- No he visto a Samantha.

-          ¿Has hablado con ella?-Kimi preguntaba, a lo que Nico respondía que no sin palabras.- ¿Y por qué coño no lo has hecho?-Sandra se había girado al no oír ningún sí procedente del alemán, y ambos le interrogaban con la mirada sin entenderlo.

-          ¿Qué voy a hacer yo? Sólo lo jodería más.

-          ¿Has estado a su lado y vas y te vienes aquí en vez de pararla los pies?-la calma con la que hablaba Kimi se iba perdiendo poco a poco al ritmo que Sandra aguantaba sus ganas de empujar a Nico. Y a un lado estaba Sebastian, que no sabía ya a quien mirar mientras intentaba comprender algo.

-          Os he venido a avisar, he venido lo más rápido que he podido, estaba allí sentada, y ya os he dicho que Samantha no estaba por ningún lado.

-          ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando?-Sebastian no daba crédito. Kimi y Sandra parecían a punto del colapso, y aguantaban sus ganas de salir corriendo para responder a Sebastian. Se miraron entre ellos, pensando en quién le diría la noticia que no le quisieron decir en su momento. Sebastian aguardaba, y Nico les miraba a los tres bastante perdido.

-          ¿No se lo habéis dicho?-ahora los dos miraban a Nico, que adquiría el odio de la conversación que antes habían mantenido Kimi y Sandra sobre él. Pese al odio que sentía por Sebastian, no entendía cómo no habían ido a él en primera estancia. Los chicos no contestaban, y el tiempo pasaba y Sebastian se estresaba. Nico aguantó las ganas de decirles unas cuantas cosas a Kimi y Sandra y miró a Sebastian.- Yai va a dimitir y a pirarse de aquí.-A Sebastian fue como si le clavasen un puñal en el corazón. Estaba con la boca medio abierta, sin expresión, y sólo miraba a Nico suplicándole que volviese atrás y no le dijese eso.

-          ¿Qué?

-          Va a dejar el trabajo, lo dijo el lunes. Samantha le dio tres días para pensarlo, hoy es el tercero.-pausó para que el chico asimilase la información. Sólo se miraban entre ellos, Kimi y Sandra miraban cada uno a un punto muerto sintiendo que todo se había echado a perder. Kimi odiaba el hecho de que fuese Nico el que le daba la información a Sebastian, y sentía que su amigo le mandaba mensajes de desprecio desde la mente sin necesidad de mirarle. Sandra se evadía de todo, no quería escuchar nada pues todo eran malas noticias una y otra vez.- Todos han intentado retenerla, pero no ha habido manera. Por más que han hablado con ella, sigue empeñada en irse—

-          Por qué…-la voz de Sebastian estaba ahogada, completamente rota. Tragaba saliva para controlar sus impulsos de desvanecerse, y seguía mirando a Nico a esperas de una respuesta.

-          No quiere seguir aquí, supongo que tú mejor que nadie sabrás por qué.-no se lo dijo a malas, pese a todo, y Sebastian lo asimiló sin más, pues su cabeza sólo le trasportaba a la imagen de ella. Se llevó una mano a la cara, y la recorrió intentando buscar calma. Se dio la vuelta, ajeno a ellos, e intentaba comprender todo lo que había pasado desde su llegada. Los intentos de todos porque fuese él el que hablase con ella, el que la parase los pies. La incesante necesidad de todos de que fuese él el que lo hiciese. Porque sólo él podía conseguirlo. Se sentía decepcionado consigo mismo por no haber hecho nada, pese a no haber tenido conocimiento alguno de aquello. Se odiaba por no haberles hecho caso a todos y haber ido a hablar con ella aunque no supiese nada. Se odiaba por no haber indagado más en las intenciones de Kimi y compañía por querer que él fuese el que hablase con Yaiza. Se odiaba por no entender cómo su amigo no se lo había contado.

-          Por qué no me dijisteis nada.-miraba a Kimi, directamente, y estaba tan cerca de él que no se iba a separar hasta oír una respuesta.- Por qué lo habéis hecho.

-          No sabíamos si era buena ide—

-          ¿¡Me estáis tomando el pelo?!-Sandra dio un brinco al ser interrumpida, y Kimi sentía que le temblaban las piernas por la presión del chico.- Sois unos hijos de puta.

-          ¿¡Ahora sí te importa?!-Kimi no iba a tolerar más palabrearías, y pese a sus notables nervios, se enfrentaba a su amigo y también a Nico.- ¿¡A los dos?!-reía con rabia e ironía.- ¡Pensaba que no queríais volver a verla! ¡¿A qué viene tanta lástima ahora, no era una obsesión?! -Sebastian ni siquiera le respondió. Le miró con todo el odio que le dejaba su rabia y les dio la espalda.

-          Dónde dices que está.-Nico le explicó y Sebastian salió corriendo, y detrás de él fue Nico. Sandra miró a Kimi y le cogió del brazo para que no se quedase allí y fuese corriendo con ella. Llegaron todos al centro de la FIA, y Sebastian paró en seco en la puerta cogiendo aire antes de entrar, intentando aclarar sus ideas, sus sentimientos y sus ganas de derrumbarse en apenas dos segundos. Tiró del manillar armándose de valor para dejarse llevar por lo que su voz quisiese gritar, pero se dio de frente con una Yaiza que salía en ese momento guardando su móvil en una mochila.- Yai.-la nombró como si quisiese informar a su cerebro sobre quién era la chica que estaba delante suya. Yaiza le miraba, atónita, al igual que miraba a Nico, Sandra y Kimi, que cogían aire detrás de un Sebastian que no sabía cómo hablar. No era difícil comprender qué pasaba.- Yai…

-          ¿Qué hacéis?-la naturalidad que la había acompañado esos días volvía a hacer acto de presencia y ocupaba su rostro, que incluso se arriesgaba a sonreír fingiendo alegrase de la visita de toda esa gente.

-          Yai no puedes irte.-sólo hablaba Sebastian, captando toda su atención y creando en ella una guerra interna entre su falsa apariencia y su sentimiento real.- No puedes hacerlo, si tengo yo la culpa lo siento ¿Vale? Por enésima vez—

-          Seb…-escucharle a él era lo que más la debilitaba, y por más que intentaba mirar a los otros tres acompañantes, los ojos de Sebastian la cautivaban.

-          No, no, estoy harto ya de todo esto.-le costaba hablar, pues sólo mirarla sabiendo que podía dejar de hacerlo por su marcha era algo que le asustaba.- Lo siento, lo siento todo.-la cogió de las manos creando así un camino hacia el exterior del cuerpo de ella que daba vía libre a su fortaleza a escapar. Ambos temblaban, y se miraban como si no hubiese nada más alrededor. Sebastian quería gritar, sentía toda la presión que habían sentido los demás durante esos días resumida en apenas unos minutos. Unos horribles minutos que le impedía pensar con claridad en busca de un motivo suficiente para convencerla. Buscaba una forma de enmendar su enésimo error, de intentar hacerle entrar en razón para que no se fuese de allí. Para no alejarse de él otra vez. Para no dejar de verla.- Siento lo de Hanna, siento haber ido a tu puerta cuando estabas con Lewis, siento no haberte hablado, ni saludado ni haberme molestado en hablarte. Siento haber sido uno de los motivos que te ha llevado a esto pero por favor, no puedes irte—

-          Seb—

-          Yai, quédate. Por favor—

-          Seb, ya he presentado la dimisión.

 


	49. Irrevocable

No fue su intención soltar las manos de la chica, pero las suyas decidieron dejar de tener fuerza y caer hacia el vacío. Sebastian miraba a Yaiza analizando con todo detalle su frase, buscándole el sentido e intentando comprender cómo era posible haber llegado a ese extremo. Buscaba sus motivos en sus ojos, los tantos que le involucraban a él de forma directa y los otros en los que sólo era un participante más. Sandra se giró para no mirar a su amiga, para no asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar, y Nico la imitó alargando su pose, marchando camino abajo por el paseo a una velocidad que le permitiese evadirse de allí en el acto. Sólo Kimi le vio partir, y su cerebro ni siquiera asimilaba la imagen que veía pues buscaba la solución de última hora que impidiese todo aquello.

-          ¿Qué?-Sebastian apenas podía hablar, y Yaiza pudo contener la poca valentía que sentía para pronunciar una explicación.

-          La entregué esta mañana. A Samantha, antes de que se fuese.

-          ¿Es una broma?-él no quería aceptarlo, y se negaba a saber que no la iba a volver a ver.

-          Me voy el domingo tras el gran premio, de vuelta a Madrid. A cambio Samantha me ha pedido que me quede estos días para ayudar.-Sebastian no la escuchaba, pues cada palabra llegaba a él como una puñalada.- Seb…-no quería mirarle, pues la fuerza de voluntad tenía como talón de Aquiles los ojos del chico, ojos que en ese momento parecían pertenecer a la tristeza en persona.- Necesito irme de aquí.

-          Yai, yo—

-          No, no. Seb, ya está ¿Vale? No pasa nada. Es lo mejor para todos, desde que llegué—

-          No sé cómo puedes decir eso.

-          Porque lo siento. Todo esto se nos ha ido de las manos a todos, ni siquiera es normal.-ahora era Sebastian el que se negaba a mirarla. Tenía los ojos cerrados con la cabeza agachada, y se concentraba en no hacerla caso.- Yo no pinto nada aquí. Vosotros tenéis vuestra vida y—

-          Y tú formas parte de ella.-conectó con ella otra vez, sólo para asegurarse de que Yaiza le escuchaba y entendía el sentido de sus palabras.- De la de todos. Yai nadie quiere que te vayas. Yo no quiero que te vayas.

-          Tampoco nos conocemos desde hace tanto ¿no?-buscaba excusas que la ayudasen a mantener su postura frente a la persona que se las echaba por tierra con solo pestañear.- Hay mucha gente que os ayudará a olvidaros de mí.-reía pretendiendo quitarle importancia a todo, y cada vez que fingía se sentía más débil.

-          Por qué dices eso.

-          Porque es la verdad. Tú mismo puedes… Tú puedes tener lo que quieras y puedes estar con quien quieras—

-          Parece que todo está en contra para no poder estar con quien quiero -no se quería dejar engañar por sus palabras.- empezando por ti.

-          Yai no puedes irte…-el silencio que provocaron las palabras de Sebastian sólo fue roto por la voz lastimera de Sandra, que miraba a su amiga controlando las ganas de derrumbarse. Yaiza miraba al chico, sintiendo que su corazón se caía a pedazos tras oírle. Miró a su amiga y este terminó de partirse en mil pedazos.

-          Lo siento…-empezó por desviar la mirada de ellos y acabó marchándose de allí. Les dejó en la misma posición, mirando el vacío de su sitio como si sus palabras siguiesen allí, intentando mentirles sobre lo maravilloso que sería que ella se fuese.

Sebastian tenía la cara fija en el suelo, y una mano se apoyaba en su cadera buscando un equilibrio que sentía ausente de su cuerpo. Con la otra apretaba sus ojos, mandando de regreso a casa a todas las lágrimas que querían salir de él. Sandra en cambio las daba vía libre. Ambos se sentían inútiles. Sebastian se acordaba de esas tres últimas semanas, y de la de errores que cometió desde el momento en el que se fue de su puerta. Recordaba cada vez que Kimi le había dicho que pelease por ella, y todas las que él se había sentido inútil y ni siquiera lo intentó. La chica pretendía disminuir su llanto, pero se acordaba de sí misma cabreada con su amiga por no haberla contado nada. De todo el tiempo perdido esperando su llamada y alargando una conversación que podría haberlo evitado todo. Se sentía mal por todos, y se culpaba por hacer que la chica se hubiese sentido tan desesperada como para abandonar su sueño.

El alemán cogió aire entre temblores y se giró sin mirarles, y bajó con calma las pocas escaleras que daban paso al centro para irse por donde había venido en busca de un lugar donde esconderse. Sandra estaba de brazos cruzados, pretendiendo aparentar normalidad cuando eso era algo que no estaba con ella. Sintió la mano de Kimi, que se apoyaba en su nuca acariciándola, animándola a parar. Le miró y estaba mirando al suelo, con un cúmulo de sensaciones en el interior que le hacía sentir enfermo por no poder controlarlas. Sentía a la chica temblar bajo su mano, y decidió mirarla para asimilar su estado. Ella se vino abajo y Kimi se acercó a abrazarla. Y ni siquiera las miradas de la gente les hacían separarse.

Justo en el hotel, Nico y Lewis daban vueltas por el hall mientras Jessica y Jenson andaban por el lugar esperando. La respuesta a todo entraba por la puerta, con restos de lágrimas en unos ojos de color rojo. Nico miraba a su tocayo, que se plantaba en el hall completamente derrumbado.

-          Ey, Nico.-fue a él, y posó sobre su hombro una mano, olvidando así cualquier rastro de su última discusión mientras Jenson se acercaba a escuchar a toda prisa.

-          Se va.-Jessica se dejó caer sobre el sofá, retirándose el pelo de la cara para que el aire llegase a su rostro. Jenson miraba al recién llegado como si tuviese delante a la mismísima Yaiza, y Nico le miraba a los ojos esperando más datos.- Ya ha presentado la dimisión.-apenas podía pronunciar palabra, y se mostraba tan decaído que Nico decidió darle un abrazo para mostrarle apoyo. Justo al lado Jenson intentaba parar a Lewis, que se iba del hall hacia la puerta del hotel para perderse por la calle. Decidió salir tras él, y Jessica decidió ayudar a Nico a calmar al otro chico.

Se sentía el principal culpable de su marcha. Sentía que había provocado todo con su actitud en Alemania y pese a que era lo que le había dicho, lo último que quería era dejar de verla. Y menos así. Nico sabía desde el primer momento que su tocayo se arrepentía de todo, y tal vez por eso le animó a ir a su dormitorio y despejarse, prometiéndole lo imposible por hacer que ella se quedase.

Fue marchar el chico y Jessica y Nico se dejaron caer en el sofá, recogiendo fuerzas para cuando Jenson volviese con Lewis, pero sin embargo se encontraron con la protagonista de sus males, que volvía al hotel sin ganas de ver a nadie.

-          Yai, Yai espera.-Nico la paraba.- Yai por favor no puedes hacerlo.

-          Ya está hecho.

-          Pues dile a Samantha qu—

-          ¿¡Por qué sois tan egoístas?!-la tomó con las dos personas que parecían haber soportado con más calma todo aquello, y su tranquilidad la ponía nerviosa.- Mira, me siento muy alagada de que os sintáis tan mal por esto, pero ¿No os da por pensar cómo tengo que estar para querer irme? No puedo más, Nico.-no iba a dar más explicaciones, ni a él ni a nadie. Se dio la vuelta, tomó el ascensor y subió a su dormitorio, en el cual se quedó durante toda la tarde.

Sandra agradeció que su horario tuviese vacíos abismales que la permitiesen descansar. Estaba sentada en un banco, echada hacia delante, con Kimi a su lado en la posición contraria. Ninguno hablaba, pero sentían la necesidad de estar acompañados para disminuir la soledad que les dejaba la marcha de la chica. Sandra sintió que sus ojos la traicionaban de nuevo, y agachó su cabeza entre sus manos para dejarles liberarse en silencio. Kimi se dio cuenta y decidió echarse hacia delante.

-          Venga, no llores más.-ella negaba y él la daba con la frente en su hombro para intentar moverla.- Va, venga.-la rodeó con su brazo y la animó a llorar en él.

-          Yo antes no lloraba.-se quejaba y Kimi reía.

-          Antes tampoco pasaban estas cosas.-quiso tranquilizarla y lo consiguió. Consiguió separar sus manos de su cara y miró a Kimi.- Piensa que con suerte se vuelve loca y regresa.

-          Lo peor va a ser verla hasta el domingo.

-          Dice que va a trabajar ¿No? Pues intenta arreglarlo con ella. Dale motivos para que se arrepienta.

-          No quiero verla, ni hablar con ella, ni nada.

-          Esa actitud ha sido una de las que ha provocado todo esto. Tanto por parte suya como tuya.

-          Lo sé, papá.-él rió y ella se contagió al poco tiempo.

-          Venga.-se levantó y la cedió la mano para alzarse, y ella aceptó.- ¿Trabajas ahora? Tal vez te viene bien despejarte.

-          Sí, en Red Bull, con Seb dando vueltas.

-          No hables de él.-no quería afrontar el momento en el que volviese a ver a su amigo.- Luego os veo.-se despidió de ella y se fue a su hospitality, en donde hizo de todo menos trabajar.

En Red Bull, Dani esperaba la llegada de Sandra para ir a una entrevista, pero Sebastian llegó antes que la chica aunque Dani apenas se dio cuenta. Sólo los constantes ruidos de alemán en la parte trasera de su garaje le provocaban una mayor atención hacia él. Pensaba que trabajaba, y ni siquiera le dio por pensar qué habría podido pasar hasta que Heikki se acercó a él.

-          Dani. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-          ¿Eh?-miró al garaje de Sebastian.

-          Con Seb.-fue a decirle que no tenía ni idea, pero de repente fue como si lo supiese todo.

-          Espera.-fue al garaje y sólo con ver su cara lo supo.- Seb.

-          Déjame, Dani.

-          No, Seb—

-          ¿Tú también lo sabías? ¿Eh? Para qué decirme nada ¿Verdad?-todo su ser era furia contenida.

-          Acordamos que no te—

-          Que no me diríais nada, no fuese a joderlo más ¿No? Pues enhorabuena a todos. Ella ya ha dimitido. Espero que estéis contentos.

-          Oye, ni siquiera sabíamos si tú ibas a poder convencerla.

-          Y para qué intentarlo ¿No? –estaba dispuesto a decirle más cosas, pero Sandra apareció por detrás a paso lento tras ver la escena desde el lado.- ¿Fue idea tuya?-miraba a la chica con recelo. La actitud que ella mostraba ante Sebastian desde hacía tiempo le llevaba a culparla.

-          Lo acordamos entre todos.-Dani la defendía.- Ella tiene tantos motivos como tú para estar así.

-          Tampoco la he visto esforzarse mucho en hablar con Yai.

-          Tampoco te hemos visto a ti, y no será porque no te hemos insistido.

-          Con la diferencia de que yo me podía tomar todo el tiempo del mundo porque pensaba que lo tenía. Ella sabía que tenía dos días.

-          ¿Esto te divierte?-ambos dejaron de enfrentarse para mirarla a ella.- Echarme la culpa, digo. Supongo que no es suficiente con cómo me siento.

-          Todos tenemos la culpa.-Dani rompió el silencio, incluyéndose entre todos ellos.

-          Algunos más que otros, y sí, me incluyo en estos.-Sebastian no iba a negar su parte de culpa, pues nunca lo había buscado, pero el daño estaba hecho y todos sufrían de la misma forma.

-          Pues lo siento ¿Vale? No tenía pensado que se fuese a ir.-no quería volver a llorar, pues pensaba que ya lo había hecho suficiente para todo el año.

-          Pues la próxima vez dejáis de hacer el gilipollas todos.-Dani manejaba la situación.- Tú dejas de ser una orgullosa e intentas comprenderla, y tú dejas de ser un llorica celoso y dejas de tirarte a otras.-Dani se fue de esa zona para escuchar a Gina, que entraba por el garaje con una chica que parecía ser la periodista que le iba a entrevistar. Sebastian miraba a Sandra, que seguía de brazos cruzados, protegiéndose de la situación mirando al suelo.

-          Aún tienes tiempo de arreglarlo por todos.-ella le miró.- Ahora sí que eres la única que puede solucionarlo.

-          Creo que tú sigues siendo el más indicado para ello.

-          Yo ya lo he intentado, tú aún tienes ese punto a favor. Y cuentas con unos días para prepararlo.-le mostró media sonrisa al chico, y aunque este seguía igual de serio, se mostró receptivo con ella.- Yo ayudaré en lo que haga falta con tal de que se quede.

-          Lo sé.

Lo que quedaba de tarde se hizo eterno para todos. Sandra se fue con Dani a cubrir la entrevista, y dio gracias de que Gina estuviese allí para no tener que prestar mucha atención. El chico intentó animarla un poco cuando la periodista y Gina salieron de la salita, pero Sandra no parecía estar por la labor de alegrarse por nada en esos momentos, ni siquiera por las bromas del australiano.

Salieron de la sala ellos también y Sebastian seguía por su garaje, dando vueltas, hablando con sus mecánicos. Su rostro era serio, y Dani no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había cambiado su compañero ese año. Antes sonreía a todas horas, hacía bromas y se disfrutaba de su presencia. Y sin embargo, este año apenas queda el recuerdo de lo que era. Dani era de los pocos que veía exagerado todo aquello. Comprendía el estado de Sandra, pues Yaiza y ella eran amigas desde hacía muchísimos años, pero seguía viendo fuera de lugar todo lo que pasaba entre el resto y la chica. Empezando por Sebastian.

Reconocía no haber formado parte de toda la historia, e intentaba asegurar que se había perdido gran parte de la misma. Recordaba la imagen de Sebastian con Yaiza en la fiesta de Londres, sentados en un sofá de aquel hotel en el que él y Nico cantaban a gritos. Se acordaba de haber comentado con el propio Nico lo raro que era que Sebastian llevase a una chica a una fiesta, a una chica a la que nadie conocía, ni siquiera él. Todo era extraño, y esta extrañeza aumentó cuando el propio Sebastian le habló de ella. Día tras día, esperando que la chica llegase a Australia y encontrase su ansiado trabajo. No entendía nada, y menos partiendo de la base de que se conocían de unas horas.

Pero luego la vio llegar, y comprendió que la chica estaba tan nerviosa como él, y pese a que no pudo ver su reencuentro, aguantó durante días al Sebastian de siempre: bromista, sonriente y feliz. Algo que ahora se había esfumado por culpa de esos pocos días que cambiaron la mente de su compañero y la llenaron de sentimientos.

Hacía dos meses de todo aquello, y Sebastian y Yaiza ni siquiera habían vuelto a conversar de forma natural. Y sin embargo, los sentimientos de ambos parecían aumentar cada día un poco más. A Dani se le escapaba todo, y buscaba detalles que le hiciesen comprender cómo debía ser la relación entre ambos para que se diese esa situación. También pensó en Nico y en cómo el de Force India había caído en la misma espiral que su compañero tras haber estado con ella en esa noche de Melbourne. O en Lewis, y en como parecía haber dejado atrás su antigua relación para sustituirla por una chica a la que conocía de incluso menos tiempo y conversación que Sebastian.

Tenía claro que se había perdido algo, pero la realidad era que todos estaban igual de perdidos, incluidos los protagonistas de la historia. Dani también le daba vueltas al cariño que Kimi le había cogido a la chica. Si no fuese porque la situación se llenaba de dramatismo, se reiría por haber visto ese giro tan inesperado del finlandés, ese hombre frío que apenas se relacionaba y que ahora sufría por la marcha de una nueva amiga.

La situación aumentaba en su extrañeza cuando pensaba en Nico y Sandra. Apenas había pasado el mismo tiempo que desde que Yaiza llegó a la vida de todos, y sin embargo la pareja había pasado baches importantes y seguía junta frente a todo. Pensaba en lo diferentes que eran ambos, y en lo bien que se comunicaban. En cómo actuaban, pareciendo que se conocían desde hacía siglos. Se sentía fuera de lugar, fuera de la historia en la que todos estaban inmersos. Intentaba comprenderlo todo y no podía, y se sentía mal consigo mismo porque él también sentía pena por ver a la chica irse. Era como si fuese un actor secundario en una película, el cual había visto el desarrollo de la historia de los protagonistas desde un segundo plano, y se arrepentía de no haberse involucrado. Inconscientemente, todo su discurso interno le llevó a culparse, como habían hecho todos, de la marcha de Yaiza.

Cuando acabó la jornada del jueves, cada uno se puso rumbo al Hotel sin muchas ganas, pues todos estaban al corriente de lo ocurrido. Dani se despidió de Sandra, pues tanto él como Sebastian se quedaban un rato más en el box trabajando. La chica fue por el Paddock cabizbaja, intentando pensar en el día de mañana y olvidar cuanto antes el que estaba viviendo. Pasó por Ferrari, y no oía las voces que la llamaban.

-          Ey, ey.-Kimi corría hacia su lado a media prisa, y la retenía tras haberla sujetado por el brazo.- ¿Estás mejor?

-          No.-para qué mentirle a alguien que leía la mente.- ¿Tú? –el chico bufó en señal de respuesta. Ambos salieron de Montmeló.

-          ¿Has hablado con Nico?

-          ¿Qué Nico?-en momentos como ese era mejor aclarar.

-          El tuyo.

-          Oh, no.-sintió que se le ponía la piel de gallina al ver que era la primera vez en toda la tarde que se acordaba de él.- Ahora le veré, supongo.

-          Te vendrá bien distraerte un poco.

-          Dudo conseguirlo. Nico tampoco es un especialista en distracciones, la verdad…

-          ¿No?

-          No, se empeña en hablarlo todo, y seguro que querrá hablar de ella.

-          Es entendible.

-          Pero no aceptable. Debería entender que yo no quiera hablar de ella.

-          ¿No has pensado en decírselo?

-          No… Lo hace con demasiada buena intención, me da pena.-él rió y ella soltó media sonrisa mientras subían al autobús. No hablaron hasta la mitad del trayecto.- ¿Qué harás tú ahora?

-          Cenar, supongo.

-          Ya, imagino que yo intentaré cenar también.-llegaron al hotel, y cuando pasaron por la puerta que daba pie a la recepción vieron que allí estaban Jessica y Nico, sentados en el sofá cada uno en su planeta. Kimi miró a Sandra y la hizo un gesto para que fuese con ellos, y él iba detrás.- Ey…-Nico alzó la mirada y la vio, y como si fuese un tesoro al cual tenía que cazar, se levantó de un salto y la cogió de las manos

-          ¿Estás bien?-ella sonrió sin más. El chico llevó las manos a su rostro y lo acarició.- ¿Por qué no me has llamado? Habría ido contigo, no tenía nada que hacer.

-          Yo trabajaba…-se disculpó. Nico mostró media sonrisa y la dio un beso. Jessica estaba detrás, esperando para saludar a la chica, y miró a Kimi para intentar adelantar momentos y saludarle a él. Este miraba a la pareja, como si fuese una telenovela, y ni siquiera escuchaba a Jessica dándole ánimos. Finalmente la sintió al ver que la chica posaba su mano en su hombro, y aceptó sus dos besos sin mucho ímpetu. Nico se separó de Sandra y Jessica fue a ella. El alemán se encogió de hombros frente a Kimi.

-          Vaya mierda ¿Eh?-Kimi asintió.- ¿Y Seb?

-          Seb ya lo sabe. De hecho bueno, nos hemos enterado de que ha dimitido porque él ha ido a pedirle que se quedase.-era como si la última esperanza de Nico se esfumase.

-          ¿Tampoco ha podido convencerla?

-          No debimos ocultarle que Yai se iba.-intervino Sandra.- Yai estaba bastante mal cuando Seb hablaba con ella, así que tal vez lo habríamos conseguido si le hubiésemos dicho algo antes.

-          Ya no podemos hacer nada.-Kimi quiso tranquilizarla.- Al menos en eso.-los chicos se pusieron en marcha hacia el buffet, de forma inconsciente, y decidieron sentarse los cuatro en la misma mesa.

-          Es muy triste que se tenga que ir.-Jessica no sabía cómo asimilar todo aquello. Sandra asintió.- ¿Tanto ha pasado estas semanas para que haya querido irse?

-          Han sido una locura.-Kimi explicaba.- Entre Seb por un lado y Lewis por otro…

-          Y Hülk.-Nico recordaba.- Que por cierto… No sabéis cómo ha llegado.-Sandra y Kimi le miraban esperando.- Llorando y sin apenas poder hablar.

-          Estaba con nosotros cuando Seb fue a hablar con Yai. De hecho fue él el que le dijo a Seb que Yai se iba. Supongo que ahora se arrepiente de haberle dicho lo que la dijo.-Kimi defendía a su amiga.

-          Tampoco le juzguemos ahora… Seb hizo lo mismo.-Y Sandra intentaba defender al que era su amigo.- Que sí, que no es igual, pero Hülk tenía menos posibilidades con ella que Seb… Y bueno, a ella se le iba un poco de las manos su actitud con Hülk.

-          Entonces que disfrute, que ya va a conseguir dejar de verla.-Nico rió no por el comentario, sino por la actitud de Kimi. Jessica sonrió de la misma forma, y Sandra negaba mientras asimilaba que Kimi no iba a romper una lanza a favor de Hülkenberg nunca.

Al poco rato de estar cenando, Jenson llegó en solitario hacia los chicos. Nico le preguntó por Lewis, y el inglés no supo muy bien cómo explicarles el estado del de Mercedes. Decidió sentarse con ellos y comer un poco del plato de Jessica, pues tampoco tenía mucha hambre debido a las horas que eran. Hablaron un poco del gran premio, y consiguieron evadirse un rato de la noticia del día.

Kimi fue el primero en levantarse para irse, y se fue a su dormitorio intentando dormirse aunque sin resultado. En el buffet, las dos parejas hablaban entre ellas sin muchas ganas de conversar, y fueron Jessica y Jenson los primeros en marcharse a descansar. Sandra mareaba un trozo de tarta mientras Nico la miraba con los brazos apoyados sobre la mesa, buscando la forma de animarla.

-          Aún no hemos hablado de qué haremos tras el gran premio.-la chica se sorprendió por la pregunta y dejó el tenedor al lado.

-          ¿A qué te refieres?

-          Hay un parón hasta Mónaco, de una semana. No sé si te apetece hacer algo o habías pensado en quedarte trabajando.

-          Oh.-no lo había pensado desde que sacaron el tema hacía tiempo.- La verdad es que ni me he acordado, pero supongo que trabajar no, no me apetece.

-          ¿Quieres que nos quedemos aquí como comentamos? Por mí no hay problema.-no le respondió, y pensaba en la opción que el chico le ofrecía.- Lo siento.

-          ¿Eh?

-          Supongo que te presiono, no quería—

-          No, no, tranquilo. Es que estaba pensando.

-          No hace falta que pasemos el parón juntos si no quieres.-sentía que la había molestado con la pregunta, y Sandra le miraba haciéndole saber que no, pero no le conseguía convencer.

-          Claro que quiero, qué preguntas son esas. Estaba pensando en… Mónaco.

-          ¿Qué pasa con Mónaco?

-          A lo mejor te apetece ir allí antes del gran premio. Sería como ahora, pasar los días en la ciudad antes de la carrera.-él negaba.

-          No quiero ir.

-          ¿En serio?

-          No me trae buenos recuerdos.-bromeó, pero ella no se rio.

-          Nico… Podemos intentarlo de nuevo si quieres.

-          Prometí no presionarte, así que quiero ir donde sepa que estarás a gusto, no donde vayas a intentarlo.-Sandra sonrió de forma tímida a Nico y le cogió de la mano, y él la imitó con una sonrisa.- ¿Quieres que nos quedemos en Barcelona?-ella asintió, con las mejillas un poco sonrosadas.- Pues nos quedamos en Barcelona.

-          ¿Tú quieres quedarte?

-          Por supuesto.-la sinceridad que mostraban sus palabras convenció a Sandra, que se preocupaba de ser ahora ella la que forzaba al chico.- Se me había ocurrido otra cosa, pero respetaré al cien por cien que me digas que no.

-          ¿Otro lugar?

-          No, no… otro plan.-la chica se mostró receptiva.- ¿Qué tal si le decimos a alguno de estos que se quede?

-          ¿A alguno de estos?

-          Sí bueno, Jenson y Jessica por ejemplo, y…-Sandra veía que le costaba decir el nombre, pero la chica no le hacía falta escucharle.

-          Hülk.-él se mordió el labio.

-          Me preocupa.

-          Tranquilo, lo entiendo.

-          También se lo podemos decir a Kimi, últimamente se lleva muy bien con nosotros.

-          Que se lleve bien no significa que vaya a aceptar venirse de vacaciones con nosotros.-rió.

-          Podemos intentarlo, tal vez tras lo de Yai está sensiblón.-hicieron una pausa.- ¿Te parece buena idea?

-          La verdad es que sí.-parecía segura.- Quiero decir, tal vez nos viene bien después de… bueno.

-          Podemos invitarla a ella si quieres.-se moría de ganas de decir que sí, pero sabía que no debía.

-          No. ¿Tú quieres invitar a Lewis?

-          No creo que venga, se irá a Londres lo más seguro.

-          Bueno, pues vamos viendo. Si quieres se lo digo a Jessica.

-          Vale, yo hablaré con Jenson. ¿Se lo comentas tú a Kimi?-Sandra se mostró asqueada.- Oh venga, si ahora sois amigos.

-          No somos amigos, simplemente nos soportamos.-sentía que había dicho esas palabras demasiadas veces.- Pero vale, lo intento. Aunque como me mate o algo la culpa es tuya.-Nico rió y la dio un beso en la mano. Se alegró de que su idea saliese bien.

No sabían cómo decirle a Kimi la idea de quedarse en Barcelona con ellos, más que nada porque sabían que el chico diría que no a cualquier opción. El propio Kimi daba vueltas por su cuarto, rendido por no poder dormir, y se lamentaba al escuchar las mismas canciones en su iPod por tercera vez.

La marcha de Yaiza le preocupaba y le dejaba bastante tocado, y sin embargo sentía que la presión le venía por otro lado. Tenía otras tareas que llevar a cabo y no quería alargarlas. Se volvió a poner unos vaqueros y una camiseta y salió del cuarto hasta el de Sebastian. Esperaba que su amigo estuviese allí, y que por supuesto le abriese la puerta sin despotricar contra él antes. Se paró un rato frente a su cuarto, y debatió en cómo hablar con él sin que este quisiese matarle antes de abrir la boca. Llamó flojo, y esperó que fuese suficiente. Oyó pasos al otro lado, y se alegró al saber que su amigo al menos estaba allí con vida y que abría la puerta. Se miraron sin decir nada, hasta que Kimi entendió que debía ser el primero en hablar.

-          Em…-se rascó la cabeza, y se lamentó de que ese ruido no fuese suficiente para cambiar la expresión de espera de Sebastian.- Quiero hablar contigo.

-          No tengo muchas ganas de hablar.-el finlandés se alivió al verle más decaído que enfadado. Al menos sabía que podría tratar con él en algún momento, pues no se mostraba muy contrario a ello por ser él.

-          Sólo serán cinco minutos.-propuso, y Sebastian no tuvo más remedio que dejarle entrar. Kimi se quedó parado justo en la entrada, esperando que fuese su amigo el que le indicase el camino al lugar más cómodo para él, y decidió que sería la terraza. Allí Sebastian tenía el portátil, y leía unos cuantos documentos. Sebastian ocupó el sitio que tenía antes, poniendo los pies justo en una silla frente a la suya. Kimi se sentó en la silla de al lado y le miró.- ¿Cómo estás?

-          Jodido.-confesó sin más. Seguía mirando la pantalla de su ordenador. Sebastian se había ofrecido a escucharle, pero no tenía muchas intenciones de contestarle.

-          La cagamos al no decírtelo.-Sebastian asintió.- Al menos por mi parte, debí avisarte.

-          Debiste.-no conseguía concentrarse en el texto que tenía en frente, pues la imagen de la chica diciéndole que se iba volvía a recorrer su mente.

-          Lo siento.

-          Da igual.-era su forma de perdonarle.- Creo que en el fondo es normal que se me cuente como última opción con ella.

-          En realidad eras la primera opción, pero la llevamos a cabo bastante mal.

-          Sea como sea, no he conseguido convencerla. No hay que preocuparse.

-          Te digo lo mismo que a Sandra, aún hay tiempo.

-          Ya, eso le he dicho a ella también. Pero el tiempo es suyo, no mío. Yo ya no puedo hacer más. Ni me veo capaz, la verdad.

-          ¿No vas a volver a hablar con ella?-Sebastian decidió bajar la pantalla de su portátil para pensar esa respuesta. Lo dejó sobre la mesita de su lado y se acomodó sobre su silla para quedar prácticamente tumbado.

-          No creo que sea bueno hacerlo.-Kimi no le iba a protestar eso.- Cuanto antes lo asuma, mejor.

-          Creo que acabará volviendo.-Sebastian le miró, como si un rayo de esperanza hubiese caído del cielo.- No creo que se acostumbre a vivir sin todo esto.

-          Aun así he de actuar como si no fuese a hacerlo.-ambos se callaron durante un rato. Kimi había estado observando a su amigo fijamente desde que se había sentado, y aceptaba que era la primera vez que mantenían una conversación tan seria, y era por algo que no le gustaba nada. Su amigo estaba completamente ausente. Miraba a las estrellas, como si las leyese, y en realidad sólo usaba el cielo como lienzo para dibujar sus pensamientos, los cuales no podía borrar con ningún material.

-          ¿Sigues pensando que estás obsesionado?-Sebastian volvió la mirada a su amigo frunciendo un poco el ceño.- Con Yai, digo.-volvió a fijarse en su lienzo, y negó.

-          Ojalá lo estuviese. Al menos así sabría que se me pasaría pronto.-volvieron a guardar silencio y Sebastian decidió girarse un poco hacia su amigo.- ¿Cómo de raro crees que es?

-          El qué.

-          Que me guste.-no quería nombrarla ahora. Kimi le miraba.- Al fin y al cabo decías que no nos conocíamos.

-          Lo sigo pensando, pero no sé, es raro. No soy tú, no puedo saber cómo te sientes.-se pasaba la mano por la nuca.- Pero supongo que lo entiendo. Ella está igual, así que me imagino que habréis tenido tiempo suficiente para gustaros. De hecho, si hubieseis estado bien desde el principio habría sido horrible aguantaros.-rió un poco y Sebastian le imitó, aunque con menos fuerza.- Es buena chica, me imagino que dentro de lo raro, es normal.-Sebastian volvió a mirar hacia el cielo, como si le sirviese la respuesta extraña de su amigo. Pasaron los minutos y Sebastian se sintió agobiado por todos los recuerdos. Resopló con profundidad intentando que estos saliesen de su cuerpo.- Te dejo descansar.-Kimi se puso en pie, y el alemán sólo le miraba desde la misma posición.- Nos vemos mañana.-Sebastian asintió y sonrió sin más, y dejó que Kimi revolviese su pelo un poco en señal de afecto. El finlandés cerró la puerta más calmado y realizado, y dejó que Sebastian se quedase tumbado donde estaba, peleando en soledad con sus sentimientos.

Justo unas plantas más abajo, Yaiza hacía lo mismo en su terraza, pero en una postura más incómoda que la del chico. Se mantenía encogida sobre una silla, la cual era muy difícil sentarse a gusto, pero apenas tenía fuerzas para moverse.

Había estado aguantando sus ganas de llorar desde hacía días, y sorprendentemente aún las mantenía controladas. Sentía frío, y aun así ni siquiera se levantó a por una chaqueta, pues pensaba que merecía sufrirlo. Dejó los ojos cerrados por un momento, intentando evadirse de la presión que sentía por todo su cuerpo. No esperaba todas esas reacciones, y aunque era verdad lo que le dijo a Nico, se sentía alagada sólo en parte. Quería irse, aunque una parte muy fuerte de su interior la pedía que se quedase, y no comprendía cómo el resto la quería forzar a no marcharse.

No quería volver a Madrid, y menos a su casa, de la que tantas veces soñó huir. Le daba miedo regresar a su vida, y le daba pánico perder todo lo que había ganado. Pero la presión y el sentimiento de cansancio que sentía eran tan grandes que prefería sufrir todo aquello en vez de seguir sufriendo como lo hacía en esos instantes.

Sintió que llamaban a la puerta, y no quería levantarse a abrir. Sin embargo la persona que pretendía pasar a su dormitorio seguía llamando, y cada vez lo hacía más fuerte. Se levantó como si lo acabase de oír, y sin prisas fue hacia la puerta para abrirla. Le tocaba enfrentarse a uno de sus retos.

-          Hola.-intentó mostrar una voz tierna y comprensible, pero Lewis no parecía muy por la labor de intentar fingir.

-          Al final te vas.-demostraba así sus esperanzas en que la chica decidiese no hacerlo. Ella asintió, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el borde de la puerta.- ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para que te quedes?-la chica cerró los ojos. Sentía mucha lástima por Lewis, por dejarle allí después de todo. Y el chico se ofrecía de nuevo a ayudar.- Hago lo que quieras.

-          Lewis…-se pasó la mano por la cabeza, y decidió despegarse de la puerta, la cual terminó de abrir.- Ya está.

-          ¿Cuándo te vas?-lo preguntó al rato de que ella le quitase cualquier esperanza que quedase en su cuerpo.

-          El domingo después de la carrera, supongo.

-          ¿Vas a quedarte hasta entonces?-se sorprendió.

-          Samantha me ha pedido que ayude un poco, y supongo que se lo debía después de haber estado haciendo el idiota toda la semana.-se miraban, y Yaiza comprendía que el chico no la escuchaba.- No quiero que acabemos así.

-          O sea que vamos a acabar.-ella volvió a cerrar los ojos.- Supongo que eso de que el no tener nombre nos ayudaba era cosa del momento.

-          Sigo pensándolo. Pero supongo que es bueno ser realistas.

-          ¿En qué sentido?

-          En que aunque nos volvamos a ver, no sabemos cuándo será, y es una estupidez estar esperando a que eso ocurra.-Lewis se sonrió con lástima.

-          Vamos, que se acaba.-la insistencia del chico ponía nerviosa a Yaiza, que no era capaz de mostrarse más positiva de lo que intentaba serlo.

-          Sí.-sentenció.- Pero eso no quiere decir que….-movía la mano en el aire, y decidió llevarla a su boca para calmarse un poco. La presencia de Lewis era capaz de echar por tierra todos sus intentos de serenidad. Le miró esperando que él respetase su silencio, pero sentía tanta rabia por no volver a verla que no pudo evitar aprovecharlo para besarla. Que ella le asegurase que estaría allí hasta el domingo no le ayudaba en nada, y sabía que pese a ello no volvería a tener un momento como ese con Yaiza. La besó con ternura, haciéndola saber que la iba a echar de menos como el que más, y ella le correspondió con el mismo mensaje.

Agarró al chico de su camiseta, con fuerza, pretendiendo retenerle y alargar ese momento hasta su marcha, y tiró de él hacia dentro de su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Dejó que el chico la agarrase por la cintura mientras ella hacía lo mismo en su cuello, aunque duró poco allí pues sentía la necesidad de agarrar su rostro y llevarlo hacia ella aún más. Se besaban asumiendo que sería la última vez que estarían así, y no pretendían parar a no ser que fuese estrictamente necesario.

La llevó hacia la cama, y la sentó con calma. Quería hacerlo todo poco a poco, recordando cada paso que daba con ella grabándolo en su cerebro. Sus labios nunca le habían parecido tan placenteros, y acariciaba su pelo sin importarle no encontrar el fin del mismo. Se puso de cuclillas entre ella, mientras Yaiza se acomodaba en los pies de la cama, separando sus piernas para que el chico se acercase a su cuerpo.  Jugaba con el rostro de Lewis, acariciándolo con sus dedos y arañándolo con ternura con sus uñas. De vez en cuando pausaba su beso para apoyar su frente con la suya, y respirar el mismo aire que él como si así sintiesen que se unían más.

Lewis acercó el rostro de la chica hacia el suyo para volver a besarla, y empezó a recorrer la piel de su cara con sus labios hasta llegar a su cuello. Bajaba poco a poco, y se perdió en la unión del mismo con su pecho. Llevó sus manos por las piernas de la chica, acariciando su piel hasta llegar a su short. Lo pasó con velocidad para volver a acariciar su piel, y recorrió su abdomen. Ella llevó sus manos a su camiseta de la cual se deshacía para darle más camino que recorrer. Posó sus manos en su pecho, y ni siquiera la presencia de su sujetador le impedía sentir sus pulsaciones. Ella seguía aferrada a su rostro, y el placer que le provocaba sentir sus manos le hizo elevarle mientras ella se tumbaba sobre la cama. Lewis se puso sobre ella, con sus piernas entre las de la chica. Apoyó su cabeza sobre su antebrazo, y con su mano libre siguió acariciando todo su torso. La besaba cada vez con más sentimiento, y ahora era él el que se despojaba de su camiseta, permitiendo a la chica bajar sus manos desde su rostro hasta su torso, y lo recorría como si fuese un texto en relieve. Lewis desabrochó el short de la chica con una mano, y fue bajándolo por sus piernas como podía hasta deshacerse de él. Llevó su mano a la entrepierna de la chica, y presionó como si quisiese transmitirle todo su calor. Ella separó sus labios de los de Lewis para coger aire, y al juntarlos le dio paso a moverse. Lo hizo un rato sobre su ropa interior, y luego introdujo la mano por ella para sentir su piel al cien por cien. La acarició durante un rato, y luego decidió desnudarla de cintura para abajo a la vez que se desnudaba a él mismo.

Alargaba el momento de entrar en ella, pues quería disfrutar del momento previo hasta el final. Ahora no quería besarla, y se alejaba de ella para mirarla desde arriba y grabar su imagen en el recuerdo. Sin embargo ella le atraía hacia sus labios con sólo mirarle, y terminó cediendo a su presión para volver a besarla.

Fue entonces cuando entró en ella, y Yaiza se dio cuenta de que no volvería a sentir esa sensación en su cuerpo nunca más. Se aferró a su cuello, y aguantó sus ganas de derrumbarse mientras daba prioridad a su placer. Y disfrutó de todo ese momento incluso después de que él se durmiese a su lado, agotado.

En otra planta, en el cuarto de Nico, Sandra cambiaba de cadena como si de verdad le importasen todas esas cosas que contaban por la tele a las once de la noche. Nico hablaba por teléfono, con algún familiar, y Sandra decidió dejar un canal en el que contaban cómo cazaba el león de cierto país de África. Se quedó embobada mirando las imágenes, pero ni siquiera escuchaba lo que decían en ellas. Nico seguía al teléfono a los diez minutos de darse cuenta de que no entendía nada de lo que el león hacía, y se puso a dar vueltas hasta que se le ocurrió una idea. Quiso decírsela a su chico, pero no colgaba, y decidió irse a llevarla a cabo.

Bajó a su planta, y sin pensárselo dos veces, llamó a la puerta de Yaiza. Esta estaba tumbada al lado de Lewis, jugando con sus rizos mientras le miraba llena de paz. Se estremeció al oír la puerta y tuvo miedo de que fuese Sebastian. No quería ir a abrir, pero si la persona seguía llamando, Lewis se terminaría despertando. Se rodeó el cuerpo con una sábana y fue hacia la puerta. Hizo un pequeño ruido en la misma, esperando que al otro lado alguien hablase.

-          Soy Sandra.-respiró tranquila, y abrió unos centímetros la puerta.

-          Dame dos minutos.-Sandra se quedó con la boca abierta, pues pensaba hablar nada más mirarla, pero la chica volvía a cerrar. Fue al dormitorio y dejó la sábana cubriendo a Lewis. Se puso la parte inferior de su lencería, y buscaba el resto de su ropa por el cuarto, pero no daba con nada debido a la oscuridad. Sólo encontró la camiseta que llevaba él, y decidió ponérsela. Abrió la puerta un poco avergonzada y Sandra se dio cuenta de que había interrumpido algo.

-          ¿Estabas ocupada?

-          Tranquila.-Sandra vio que era una camiseta de Mercedes lo que la chica llevaba, y se entristeció al pensar que podría haber sido Sebastian.- ¿Qué pasa?-ahora les tocaba enfrentarse de nuevo.

-          Era para preguntarte algo.-Yaiza esperaba de brazos cruzados, muerta de frío y de vergüenza por si alguien pasaba por allí.- ¿Quieres que pasemos a mi cuarto?-ella asintió. Abrió su puerta y entraron.- Esa no era mi pregunta, por cierto.-rió por lo bajo y Yaiza la imitó, y ambas se sintieron un poco más a gusto.

-          Bueno, dime.-dijo cuando finalmente se sentaron ambas sobre la cama.

-          Em… Dijiste que ibas a estar hasta el domingo.

-          Aha.

-          Trabajando.

-          Sí.

-          ¿En qué?

-          En lo mismo que antes. Supervisando y todo eso.

-          Entonces… ¿Iremos juntas? Yo sigo supervisando, aunque menos cosas, porque en Red Bull me tienen a tope.

-          Sí, sí. Samantha me ha dicho que vaya detrás de ti.

-          Oh.-se sintió un poco nerviosa al ver que ahora era ella la primera del dúo en el grupo laboral.- ¿Vas a ser mi ayudante?

-          Sí, aunque no en Red Bull, por suerte…

-          ¿Cómo estás?-tenía que preguntárselo.- Por lo de Seb, digo…

-          Bueno, tarde o temprano se enteraría. Aunque pensé que ya lo sabría.

-          No quisimos decírselo. Le insistíamos en que hablase contigo, pero él no quería. Fue un error no haberle dicho nada, tal vez así habría ido a hablar—

-          No habría funcionado.-se mantuvieron en silencio un rato.

-          Tan claro lo tenías…

-          Desde que hablé con Nico en Alemania. Bueno, desde que él habló conmigo, o me gritó, o lo que quiera que fuese aquello.-Sandra se dio cuenta de que tampoco habían hablado de eso debido a su enfado, y se sentía mal.

-          ¿Fue muy duro?-Yaiza jugaba con sus propias manos, y se sentía más débil que antes.

-          ¿El sentir que habías estado torturando a un amigo hasta tal punto que él te pide no volver a veros? Hombre, un poco.-reía sin ganas.

-          Tampoco ha sido eso, Yai.-Yaiza la miró y Sandra se dio cuenta de que su amiga no la creía.- Bueno, un poco sí.-rieron.- Él está muy mal ahora…-Yaiza no la miraba.- Nico dice que llegó lloran—

-          No quiero saberlo, Sandra.

-          Yo quiero que lo sepas.

-          No va a ayudar a que me quede.

-          ¿Qué hemos de hacer para que eso pase?

-          Nada.-se miraron de nuevo y ahora ambas sabían que no iban a poder retirarse la mirada.- San, esto es horrible…

-          Pero no puedes irte, es tu sueño…

-          Ahora es una pesadilla. Lewis está hecho polvo, y Seb también. Y ahora me dices que Nico también. Y yo me siento una mierda.

-          No te sientas así.

-          ¿Cómo no lo voy a hacer? Me estoy quejando de que sois unos egoístas por insistir en que me quede sin pensar en cómo me siento, pero luego actúo sin preocuparme de los demás.

-          Has de preocuparte por ti.-no era la primera vez que se lo decía, y Yaiza lo sabía.

-          Hacer eso implica que me vaya, y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

-          Entonces yo respetaré que lo hagas, siempre y cuando me perdones por no haberte escuchado.-tenía que llegar a ese punto fuese como fuese. Yaiza la miraba dibujando media sonrisa en sus labios.

-          No podías escucharme si yo no te hablaba.

-          A veces no es necesario hablar. Has tenido que irte para darme cuenta de lo mal que lo estabas pasando.

-          Pero eso no es tu culpa. Nico tiene un don para atraer la atención.-ambas rieron.

-          Aun así fui muy infantil. Y más después de ver tus fotos con Lewis en la revista, ni siquiera me dio por pensar en todo lo que supondría. Miento, de hecho lo hice y me negué a llamarte.-Yaiza seguía sonriendo.- Lo siento.

-          Y yo el haberme ausentado de ti.-Sandra era la que sonreía ahora de forma tímida, imitando a su amiga, y ambas decidieron no alargar esa conversación.

-          Venga, va.-la animaba a irse.- Ves con él. Que yo volveré a verte pero a saber él si lo hace.-se levantó para despedir a su amiga, y ambas se quedaron mirando. Yaiza no pudo evitarlo y corrió a abrazarla, y sintió que todo el estrés vivido durante el último mes se esfumaba al sentir a su amiga con ella. Absorbiendo todos sus males y destruyéndolos para ayudarla. Ahora la preocupaba menos irse. Sabía que a ella la tendría siempre a su lado.

 


	50. Aprovechando hasta el final

Consiguió dormir un poco, y lo logró al llegar a la cama mucho más tranquila de como se fue. El arreglar las cosas con Sandra no sólo la animaba a afrontar sus últimos días en la Fórmula 1, sino que la permitía tomárselo todo con más calma. Eran las siete y media de la mañana, y no tenía que llegar al circuito hasta las diez, por lo que decidió alargar su despertar y el del chico que estaba con ella, disfrutando de su presencia como nunca más la vería.

Seguía con su camiseta de Mercedes puesta, y sentía que su piel seguía perteneciendo a Lewis como la noche anterior. No tenía fuerzas para moverse, y decidió balancearse por la cama hasta llegar al lado del chico, que tenía la cara cubierta por la almohada. Sonreía sin poder remediarlo, y decidió que la mejor manera de despertarle era acompañándole. Metió su cabeza bajo su almohada y la juntó lo más que pudo a la de él. Llevó su brazo por encima de la cadera del chico, posando su mano en su espalda y jugando con su dedo sobre su piel. Con la otra mano separaba la almohada del rostro del chico, para mirarle. Él abrió los ojos al sentir la piel y la respiración de la chica, y cuando la vio a su lado fue como si fuese un regalo de cumpleaños.

Sonrió con calma, dejando a su cuerpo que se despertase, y ella le imitó con el gesto antes de pegarse aún más. Lewis se estiró antes de posar su mano en la cintura de la chica. La imagen era tan agradable para él que suplicó a su cuerpo no dormirse de nuevo por la calma que le transmitía la misma. Yaiza siguió acurrucándose cada vez más a su lado y se hundió tras su propia presencia. La cara de la chica se escondía entre el cuello de Lewis y su pecho, y él la daba un beso en la mejilla que la animaba a quedarse así. Retiró el largo pelo de la chica hacia un lado y se sintió alagado al verla con su camiseta.

-          Voy a echar de menos estas cosas ¿eh?-la susurraba, y ella sonreía sonrojada, intentando ocultar la tristeza que le provocaba escucharle. Ignoró abrir los ojos pues el verle a él con el mismo sentir habría echado a perder el momento. Lewis recorría el brazo de la chica con sus dedos, y cada vez que llegaba a su mano ella arañaba un poco la piel de su espalda, estremeciéndole. Cada segundo que pasaba ambos iban perdiendo su sonrisa, asumiendo que esos pequeños gestos y esas pequeñas caricias pasarían a mejor vida en apenas unos días, y era por eso por lo que ambos pretendían ponerle punto final lo antes posible. Sólo con tal de no sufrir más.- Debería irme.-Ella apretó su mano en su espalda, deseando que se quedase con ella, y él no sabía cómo decirle que no.- He de ducharme…-se excusaba.

-          Puedes ducharte aquí.-aún no le había mirado desde que se había despertado, y sentía que no iba a poder hacerlo si insistía en irse. A él le dolían sus palabras, sus peticiones para que se quedase a su lado después de ser ella la causante de esa pena. Apretó su mano a su cintura y la arrastró hasta él lo más que pudo, y la acogió en su pecho. Retiró su mano de su cadera y la llevó hasta su rostro, y alzándola por la mejilla la situó de cara a él, provocando que Yaiza finalmente le mirase, sonriéndole de forma tímida mientras le cedía su mejilla para apoyar sus labios.

Cuando sintió que su piel se despegaba de la de Lewis ni siquiera quiso abrir los ojos para verle alejarse de ella. Sintió que se levantaba, y sólo ese miedo de no volver a sentirle la hizo separar sus párpados. El chico se vestía, y Yaiza decidió incorporarse, dejando sus piernas colgando por el lado de la cama. No tenía fuerzas para nada, y menos para afrontar ese momento. Lewis volvía a ponerse de cuclillas frente a ella, aunque ahora ninguno pretendía jugar a nada. Se miraban, y Lewis se mantenía apoyado con una mano en el colchón y la otra en la pierna de la chica, que jugaba con la suya en su pelo mientras que con la otra acariciaba la del chico. Sabía que esperaba su camiseta, la cual ella llevaba puesta, pero la sentía como el mayor recuerdo físico que pudiese llevarse de él, y le costó acceder a quitársela. Sintió frío al desprenderse de ella, pues no llevaba nada debajo, y se sintió aún más vacía cuando el chico ni siquiera miró su cuerpo, pues estaba perdido en su rostro. No se sintió incómoda al estar así frente a él, y la mirada de Lewis clavada en la suya la hacía olvidarse del frío que la recorría. Se puso la camiseta, y volvió a mirarla a los ojos para observarla por última vez e intentar convencerla de que se quedase, pero la sonrisa de Yaiza le hacía saber por enésima vez que ya no había vuelta atrás. La besó con tanto sentimiento que la chica no sabía cómo corresponderle. Y ella sintió que esa era la despedida que les correspondía.

Cuando Lewis salió por la puerta el frío que había conseguido evitar la atravesó hasta los huesos, y se volvió a tumbar en la cama arropada hasta el cuello, pidiéndole a su cuerpo que no la traicionase en ese punto.

Sandra esperaba a Nico en la mesa del buffet, mucho más animada que su amiga pese a que la idea de que ella se fuese seguía torturándola. El chico llegó a los pocos minutos de que Sandra empezase su tostada, y decidió esperarle de nuevo hasta que corrió a la mesa con los platos a rebosar.

-          Perdón…-dijo con voz cantada, y ella negó con la cabeza como todas las mañanas.- ¿A dónde fuiste ayer?

-          A hablar con Yai.-Nico abrió los ojos como platos y esperó el veredicto final.- Ya está arreglado.-él gritó de alegría, y Sandra se asustó.- Sigue yéndose, tampoco te emociones.

-          Bueno pero lo habéis arreglado, eso es lo importante.-ella lo dudaba, pero no quiso quitarle la felicidad a su chico, que mordía su croissant con ansia. Jenson y Jessica pasaban justo por la puerta, y Sandra, que masticaba su pan, daba una patada a Nico para que mirase a la pareja pasar por la fila de a lado sin verles.- ¡Ehh!-les llamó, y ambos se giraron asustados. Jenson sonrió y saludo con un gesto y Jessica movió la mano animada. Ella se sentó con ellos, y Jenson se encargó de traer el desayuno para ambos. Sandra contó de nuevo que Yaiza y ella lo habían arreglado todo, y tras agradecer el entusiasmo mostrado por la pareja, Nico decidió tomar la palabra.- Hemos pensado en quedarnos ahora en Barcelona, tras el gran premio.

-          Yo la he intentado convencer de irnos a Mónaco, pero no cede.-decía Jenson de Jessica, que le hacía una mueca que acababa en un beso tonto.

-          ¿Por qué no os quedáis? Con nosotros, y eso.-ofreció finalmente. A Jessica pareció encantarle la idea, porque sus ojos le gritaban a Jenson que aceptase.

-          ¿Cuál es el plan?

-          Nada, hacer el vago.-Sandra rió al comentario sincero de Nico, y Jessica igual.

-          No está mal.-Jenson pareció convencerse también.

-          Ahora el reto es que esta –miró a Sandra- convenza a Kimi.

-          Bueno ahora se llevan bien, quién sabe.-Sandra empezaba a preguntarse si tanto había cambiado su relación con Kimi para que todos la recordasen cada momento su buen rollo.

-          Ya le he dicho que no prometo nada.

-          Por allí entra.-Jenson le indicaba la puerta, y en efecto, por allí pasaba Kimi hablando con un hombre vestido de Ferrari. Los tres la miraban, como si esperasen que fuese a preguntárselo.

-          ¿Ahora?-ellos asintieron, impacientes.- Joder, ni desayunar puedo.-se fue riendo y en el fondo le pareció buena idea darse el golpe con Kimi por la mañana a por la tarde. El chico vio que se acercaba a él y decidió parar su paso mientras acababa de hablar con ese hombre. La hizo un gesto con la cabeza, en señal de saludo, y ella lo devolvió mientras esperaba a que se despidiesen. Lo hicieron y Sandra se acercó.- ¿Tienes un minuto?

-          Depende para qué.

-          Es sobre Yai.-decidió amenizar el momento con esa introducción que sabía Kimi no rechazaría. La invitó a sentarse con él y ella aceptó.- Ayer estuve con ella y solucioné las cosas. Entre nosotras, digo... –especificó al verle exaltado- Ella sigue pensando en irse.

-          Bueno… Poco a poco. Me alegro ¿Fue fácil?

-          Bastante, no hubo gritos ni nada.-Kimi rió sin ganas, demostrando que se acababa de levantar.- ¿Qué harás ahora?

-          Trabajar.

-          No, cuando acabe el gran premio. Os ea en el parón.

-          Em…-pensaba mientras que se masajeaba la cara.- ir a casa, supongo.

-          ¿Por qué no te quedas?-él frenó en seco su masaje, y ella tragó saliva preparada para cualquier respuesta.

-          ¿Quedarme dónde?

-          En Barcelona.

-          ¿Para qué?

-          Estos y yo nos vamos a quedar.

-          Define _estos_.

-          Nico, Jenson, Jessica…-cuando paró se dio cuenta de que la risa de Kimi era muy acorde a la situación.

-          ¿Qué pinto yo ahí? ¿Os compro los condones?-ella también reía, pues no había pensado en la idea de que eran dos parejas.

-          Puedes invitar a alguien si quieres.-él negaba.

-          No sé, no creo.-ella agradeció que lo rechazase de forma tan amable.- Gracias ¿Eh? Pero supongo que volveré a casa. O me llevo a Seb por ahí a ver si se espabila.

-          Podéis venir ambos.-la mirada que mandó Kimi a Sandra la recordó que tal vez no era buena idea.- Bueno, no creo que le vayan a morder.

-          Ya, pero no es plan de que arruine las vacaciones de todo el mundo. Bastante es que ya me arruina la mía.-ella rió.- Aunque supongo que irá a la fábrica a currar, así que no sé qué haré.

-          Bueno, yo te lo dejo caer, ya tú decides qué haces.-él asintió y volvió a masajearse la cara para despertarse. Sandra se levantó.- Yo me vuelvo al desayuno. Luego te veo.-él asintió pero no habló, porque ahora bostezaba. La hizo un gesto con la mano y ella se conformó. Llegó a la mesa de la que venía y todos miraban atentos.- Que no.

-          ¿Cómo que no?-Nico parecía decepcionado.

-          No digas que te sorprendes.-la chica reía y él negaba aún con lástima.- No ha dicho que no, pero que lo más seguro es que no, vaya. Que obviamente no pinta nada con nosotros cuatro.

-          Puede traerse a alguien.

-          Ya se lo he dicho. En fin que supongo que ya me dirá algo si cambia de idea.

Por la puerta ahora pasaba Yaiza, que saludaba en la distancia a Sandra, que había hecho lo mismo nada más verla. Ambas sintieron un escalofrío, y también vergüenza al no saber cómo hablarse desde ese momento tras todo lo ocurrido. De camino, Yaiza vio la mesa de Kimi, con el finlandés aún medio dormido moviendo su café. Le hizo una seña a Sandra avisándola de que luego iría, y se sentó con él, dándole un susto al golpear la mesa con la palma de su mano.

-          ¡Tú!-le gritó él, que reía al verla reír.- No hagas eso.

-          No te duermas por ahí y no te tendré que asustar.

-          Tampoco tendrás mucho tiempo más.-ella seguía sonriendo, y pese al golpe bajo que él la mandaba, no podía reprochárselo. No a él.- ¿Qué tal?

-          Bueno…-seguía pensando en Lewis.- Un poco depre.

-          Vaya ¿Y eso?-la ironía provocó la risa en ella nuevamente.- ¿Por qué esta vez?

-          Lewis…-no le terminó de gustar la respuesta al chico.

-          ¿Qué ha pasado ahora?

-          Nada…-se encogía de hombros y sentía que su piel se congelaba al recordarle. Se puso roja al sentir que Kimi seguía esperando la historia, y no sabía cómo expresarse.- Es la última vez que he estado con él.

-          ¿Te vas ya?-no entendía.

-          No, idiota. Ya me entiendes...-pero el estado soporífero del chico no le permitía entenderla. Ella no iba a decirle más, y esperó a que al chico le llegase la información.

-          Agh.-fue su expresión y ella volvió a reír.- ¿Lo tenías premeditado? ¿Cómo coño se sabe que es el último? A lo mejor te le tiras mañana de nuevo.-no iba a responder a ninguna de las preguntas.- Ya me ha dicho Sandra que volvéis a hablaros.

-          Sí.-agradeció el cambio de tema con una sonrisa.- Al menos saco algo positivo de todo esto.

-          ¿Tan malo ha sido el polvo?-ella rió con más ánimo ahora y él se contagió. Yaiza negó.- Ya tienes una persona menos con quien arreglar las cosas.-no sabía el sentido de la frase, y le miró esperando.- ¿No vas a arreglarlo con Seb?-otra vez el alemán.

-          No había pensado en ello.-fue sincera.

-          Pues deberías. No sé, no os vais a ver más ¿No? No creo que cueste nada arreglarlo.

-          ¿Me lo estás diciendo tú, Don simpatía?

-          Os van a dar por culo a todos con la bromita.-la risa con la que Kimi decía aquellas palabras provocó que Yaiza le imitase con mayor volumen. Sandra pasó justo por el lado, acompañada de Nico y la otra pareja.

-          ¿Vamos a trabajar?-preguntó a su amiga, y esa asintió levantándose de la mesa.

-          Pero si no has comido nada.-Kimi señalaba la vacía mesa que habían compartido.

-          Ahora cojo algo para el camino.-fue a por dos croissants y volvió.

-          ¿Qué vas a hacer hasta el domingo?

-          Lo de siempre, supervisar y más supervisar.-Kimi negó y así se despidieron.

Las chicas partieron hacia el circuito con Nico y la pareja, y de camino hablaban de miles de cosas ajenas a la marcha de Yaiza, algo que la tranquilizaba. Esperaba que nadie volviese a insistir, y aunque lo agradecía, sentía como que para todos dejaba de ser importante su futura ausencia.

Llegaron a Montmeló y cada uno fue por su lado. Tocaba sesión de libres, y antes las chicas tenían que ir a supervisar una entrevista de Kvyat. Sandra agradeció que fuese con Toro Rosso, pues se sentía un poco desubicada desde que tenía que asistir a ese tipo de trabajos con el polo de Red Bull. Yaiza comentaba todo el rato lo rara que se veía junto a su amiga, cada una con un uniforme, y aprovechaba cada parón para insistirla en hacerse una foto juntas. Cuando su móvil se hubo conformado con sus imágenes, ambas llegaron a su siguiente punto de trabajo, que era el Pit Lane de cara a la primera sesión de entrenamientos.

Para ayudar a Sandra, y puesto que ese era su trabajo ahora, Yaiza aguantó su disgusto al llegar a Red Bull. Sandra organizaba todo, y comprobada que las comunicaciones funcionasen a la perfección mientras la chica se acomodaba al final del garaje, justo a la entrada de la zona interna.

Los pilotos paseaban por sus zonas analizando los detalles de última hora que les comunicaban sus mecánicos. Heikki iba con Sebastian, y no pudo evitar mirar sorprendido a Yaiza, que le saludaba con la mirada en la lejanía esperando que no le dijese nada a su piloto. Para consuelo suyo, Sebastian no se fijó en su presencia, y se preparó para meterse al coche ante la atenta mirada de Yaiza, que observaba todos sus movimientos.

Sandra hacía lo propio con Dani, pero se acompañaba de las palabras del chico, que reía con ella sobre la que iba a ser su próxima entrevista tras acabar los libres. Sandra se despidió de él para no molestarle, pues apenas quedaban minutos para el inicio de la sesión, y se fue al lado de Yaiza, captando su mirada, que abandonaba a Sebastian.

-          ¿Todo bien?-preguntó, y Yaiza se aferró a su carpeta asintiendo.- Venga, a ver si es una sesión calmadita, que estoy agotada.

-          ¿No has dormido?

-          Demasiado, ese es el problema.-rieron, y no volvieron a hablar hasta que la prueba comenzó. Cuando llevaban dos vueltas en pista los pilotos, ambas decidieron empezar a acomodarse por el garaje para el resto de la sesión. Como siempre, Yaiza iba dirigida inconscientemente al box de Sebastian, pero apenas pudo permanecer allí dos vueltas más. Las pantallas, ahora con la señal perfectamente sintonizada, mostraba el coche del alemán parado en un lateral de la pista. Sandra, que fue la primera en verlo, se levantó fingiendo calma para ir a su amiga, que miraba atónita la pantalla.- Venga, levanta.-aparentaba profesionalidad, e invitaba a la chica a acompañarla para dejar el garaje libre.- Yai, vamos.-pero Yaiza miraba sin pestañear la pantalla. No podía estar pasando de nuevo, y sin embargo así ocurría. Sebastian volvía a tener problemas con su coche. Se levantó de la mano de su amiga y llegaron al final del box, y como si se lo hubiesen pedido, Heikki se acercó a ellas mirando a la más preocupada.

-          Está bien.-tranquilizó, y aunque Yaiza le había visto moverse perfectamente, sintió como que era información necesaria.

-          ¿Qué ha sido?

-          Problema eléctrico…-lo dijo con mucho desánimo, y Sandra resopló mientras Yaiza escondía su cara bajo su mano. Heikki se alejó y a los pocos minutos Sebastian hacía su aparición por el box. Yaiza se separó de Sandra y se escondió un poco tras un muro para no ver el rostro del chico. Sandra sin embargo la iba describiendo.

-          Sonríe…-dijo como si no se sorprendiese, y Yaiza gesticuló de la misma forma.- Ha heredado la suerte de Mark…

-          Menos mal que me voy a ir.-Sandra miraba ahora a su amiga.- Le gafo, joder.

-          No seas imbécil.-no quiso escucharla ni darle más importancia a lo que acababa de decir su amiga.- Voy a preguntar.-se acercó hacia el box de Sebastian, pese a que Yaiza había intentado retenerla. Se asomó por el muro para mirar, y para su alivio, la chica hablaba con dos mujeres que parecían ser de prensa. Tardó un rato, tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Sebastian pasaba por su lado, mirándola atónito al no esperarla allí. Tuvo varios segundos de ventaja respecto a ella, pues la chica seguía mirando a su amiga sin percatarse de él. Sintió que en su estómago se revolvía todo el desayuno, y sentía ganas de decirla que se quedase de nuevo. Pero Yaiza se giró hacia él asustándose al verle, y a Sebastian se le borraron los pensamientos.

-          Oh.-no supo que decir después del salto que dio al asustarse.

-          ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó sin mucho entusiasmo.

-          Trabajando.-como si no fuese obvio.- Ayudo a Sandra…-él asintió, aceptándolo como respuesta.- ¿Todo bien?-ella hizo un gesto hacia el garaje del chico, y Sebastian negó desesperado.

-          Nada nuevo.-no volvieron a mirarse tras esas palabras y Sebastian se marchó por el lado. A los segundos llegó Sandra.

-          ¿Qué te ha dicho?

-          ¿Por qué me dejas sola?-la chica negaba.- Dice que su coche mal.

-          Me han dicho que intentarán arreglarlo para los segundos libres, pero que no prometen nada.

-          ¿Eso te han dicho las de prensa?

-          Hemos preguntado a los mecánicos.-Yaiza no recordaba haber estado tanto tiempo hablando con Sebastian, así que por miedo a recordarlo decidió no insistir. La sesión continuó y mientras Dani estaba en pista, Sandra se fue a la salita con Gina para organizar una entrevista mientras Yaiza se quedaba por allí danzando. Sebastian regresó hacia el box, y ella decidió alejarse un poco, y por suerte el chico pareció olvidar que ella estaba allí. Comía una manzana, mientras miraba la sesión por los monitores. Gracias a la presencia de un cámara, que fijaba su objetivo en cómo el chico degustaba su fruta, Sebastian decidió irse de nuevo del garaje para relajarse con su privacidad. Yaiza le encontró tan adorable que volvió a sentir pena por irse de su lado. Se dejó caer en una silla, y se trataba de convencer de lo bueno que era marcharse, y se cabreaba con su demonio cada vez que este pronunciaba el nombre de Sebastian como excusa para retenerla.

Sandra volvió al rato, justo cuando Dani regresaba al box, y una vez la sesión hubo finalizado, ambos se fueron a la entrevista que tenían en el hospitality. Yaiza se quedó en el garaje, ayudando a un hombre a conectar dos programas de señal a un ordenador que parecía no querer recibir imágenes. La chica se desesperaba, pues no tenía ni idea de esas cosas, y miraba a todos lados por si Sandra aparecía, pero esta no daba señales de vida. Consiguieron arreglar el problema, y el hombre dio las gracias juzgando a ese señor que era capaz de hacer cierta pieza de un coche de fórmula 1 pero no actualizar un programa de señal de televisión.

Gina apareció al poco rato, pero sin Sandra, y hablaba con la jefa de prensa de Sebastian entre murmullos mientras corrían de un lado para otro. Quería preguntarles, y en cualquier otro momento lo habría hecho sin problemas, pero se sentía ya fuera de ese trabajo, y le daba vergüenza. A los cinco minutos Sebastian aparecía con unos pantalones vaqueros claros y su polo de Red Bull mientras bebía agua. Pasó por delante de Yaiza, recordando su presencia de nuevo, y sin querer se quedó parado como si ella le retuviese. Se miraron y no sabían qué decir.

-          ¿Alguna solución?-decidió sacar su lado profesional ella también, y él decidió imitarla.

-          He acabado por hoy.-Yaiza frunció el ceño, y él resopló dejándose caer en el asiento de al lado de la chica.- Se ha chamuscado el cableado eléctrico del coche.-pasaba su mano por la frente, mientras descansaba el brazo en una gran caja metálica de su lado.

-          ¿Y no da tiempo a que lo arreglen?-él negó.- Y eso que era chasis nuevo…-ahora asintió, dándole tanta importancia como ella al entrecomillado de ese _nuevo_.- Pues qué lástima…-se sentía extraña. Los otros días sentía que podía enfrentarse a todo el mundo tras asimilar su marcha, incluido a él, y ahora Sebastian volvía a intimidarla con sólo su presencia. Le veía decaído, y se sentía culpable de agrandar su pena de lo laboral a lo sentimental. Él seguía masajeando su frente, sentado justo a su lado.- Con suerte mañana haces buena clasificación. El coche de Dani parece ir bien.

-          El de Dani.-asintió.- Lo dudo, pero eso espero.-a otra persona le habría dicho que le dejase en paz, y que dejase de darle falsas esperanzas sólo por animarle, pero viniendo de la boca de la chica le parecía todo posible.- ¿Cómo llevas tus últimos días?-quería sacar el tema, quería volver a intentarlo.

-          Intento aprovecharlos.-asintió con media sonrisa, y él también lo hizo.

-          ¿Todo bien con Sandra?-Yaiza repitió el gesto, y él también.- Al menos por ese lado te vas tranquila.

-          Sí, supongo que no me podía ir sin arreglar las cosas con ella.-Sebastian se sintió un poco de lado al no ser incluido entre sus propósitos antes de su marcha, pero decidió no darle importancia y aprovechar que estaba con ella.- Siento mucho lo de ayer.-dejó de mirarse las deportivas para mirar a Yaiza.

-          ¿Lo de ayer?

-          Sí bueno… Cuando viniste a… Pedirme que me quedase.-le daba vergüenza pensar en ello, y sin embargo Sebastian agradecía que sacase ese tema.

-          Más siento yo no haberte convencido.-Yaiza sintió que se le paraba el corazón, igual que el día anterior cuando el chico la cogió de las manos para suplicarla que se quedase. Tenía asumido que daría un paso atrás en su decisión sólo si él se lo pidiese de nuevo.- No quiero que te vayas sin haber arreglado esto antes ¿Sabes?-no le hizo falta definirlo, pues Yaiza sabía a qué se refería.- Pero ya no sé cómo decirte que lo siento para que me perdones.-Sebastian hablaba, pero Yaiza sentía que él se comunicaba con ella con sus ojos. Esos ojos claros que la estaban debilitando tanto, como siempre hacían.

-          No tienes que disculparte más.

-          Yo creo que sí.-insistía.- Hay muchas cosas que quiero aclarar.-Yaiza tragó saliva, concentrándose en no derrumbarse.- No supe comportarme la otra vez. Cuando fui a tu cuarto y… Pasó lo que pasó.-ella se estremeció.- Supongo que el ver a Lewis me dejó hundido, pero aun así fui un niñato.-ella negaba, pero él no la iba a dar la palabra.- Mira, me jode la vida que él haya sido más listo que yo, pero lo que más me importa es que tú estés bien—

-          En realidad todo ha acabado ya.-intervino pese a los intentos del chico en que no lo hiciera. Sebastian la miró extrañado.- Lewis y yo, digo… Ahora que me voy, es insostenible.-se sintió mal al alegrarse, pues iba en contra de lo que acababa de decirla, pero sentía que algo se ponía a su favor.

-          Sea como sea, actué como un crío y ni siquiera di la opción a que hablásemos.

-          Yo tampoco di facilidades.-recordaba su actitud con él durante los días anteriores, y sus constantes huidas. Él también, y sonrió para animarla.

-          No actué bien, ni ese momento ni después.-ella se había girado completamente hacia Sebastian, aprovechando su conversación para mirarle atentamente.- Ya te lo dije ayer, pero… Siento muchísimo lo que hice.-sabía a qué se refería, y le suplicaba que no siguiese por ese camino, pero él no recibía el mensaje.- No debí liarme con Hanna, y siento que no he hecho más que liar las cosas con ello.

-          No has de darme explicaciones.-quería evitar recordar el momento en el que Kimi le enseñó las imágenes, y el vacío que sintió en su interior al verle con otra.- Eras libre de hacer lo que quisieses.

-          Yo sin embargo siento que te traicioné.-no tenía miedo a que ella le echase eso por tierra, a que le dijese que no había motivos, pues él sentía que los había a montones.- Quería olvidarme de ti.-confesó.- Y ya ves, no ha funcionado mucho.-reía, y ella le imitaba aunque no sentía nada de emoción al escucharle. Hacía esfuerzos masivos para controlar sus ganas de llorar, y aún se esforzaba más en no acercarse a él para besarle.

-          Ahora tendrás tiempo de sobra para olvidarme.-los ojos de ambos se conectaron, y pese a que Sebastian los giró un momento para mirar a Sandra, que llegaba al box y se quedaba parada al ver la imagen de los dos hablando, el alemán los volvió a ella rápidamente.

-          Lo dudo.-se levantó de su lado sin devolverla la mirada que ella le lanzaba, y le hizo un gesto a Sandra en forma de saludo que ella imitó acercándose a su amiga.

-          ¿Qué me he perdido?-pero Yaiza no iba a responderla. Miraba a Sebastian marchar, y se preguntaba que cómo era posible que la debilitase tanto con sólo su presencia. Buscaba una respuesta en forma verbal, pero su cabeza sólo le devolvía la imagen del alemán asegurándola que no se iba a olvidar de ella tan fácil como ella mismo pensaba.

La chica negó y Sandra no insistió. Pasaron el rato hasta que llegó el momento de la segunda sesión de clasificación, y efectivamente, Sebastian no formaría parte de la misma. Sandra estuvo bastante liada organizando cosas con Gina, y Yaiza pudo haberse ido a comer en cualquier momento, pero le gustaba estar allí sentada viendo con calma la tanda de libres. Sintió escalofríos como siempre al ver a Lewis en lo más alto, y recordó su despedida esa misma mañana con más tristeza que antes.

Finalmente tuvo que comer sola, pues Sandra no pudo ir con ella debido a una entrevista de última hora con Dani. El australiano se disculpaba entre risas con la chica al ver que la muchacha se moría de hambre esperando a que llegase la reportera austriaca. Sandra negaba todo el rato, fingiendo mostrar ironía para culpar a Dani de su hambruna, y este se reía a carcajadas. Hicieron la entrevista a prisas, y decidieron comer juntos en el mismo centro de la FIA en el que estaban trabajando. Ella estaba mucho más animada que los otros días, y que Dani no estuviese tan afectad por la marcha de Yaiza como el resto ayudaba a que Sandra pasase las horas de forma más entretenida que con el resto de gente.

Yaiza por su parte empezaba a sentirse más decaída que cualquier otro. Veía marchar por la recta de Montmeló toda su serenidad y cordura frente a sus últimos días, y pese a que había prometido que los aprovecharía al máximo, no sabía cómo enfrentarse a ellos. Comió sola en el mismo centro de la FIA en el que posteriormente estaría Dani y Sandra. Apenas estuvo tiempo almorzando, y decidió ir a dar una vuelta por el Paddock. Gracias a su tarjeta de trabajadora de la FIA, pudo hacer lo que le dio la gana, y decidió recorrer la zona de las gradas para sentirse una aficionada más con la gente que aún paseaba por allí. Subió a una de las colinas, y se sentó a ver el circuito con nostalgia, como si esa carretera simbolizase las cinco en las que había estado. Volvía a sentir que se derrumbaba, y pese a ello consiguió armarse de valor para quedarse allí el resto de la tarde, enumerando todas las cosas que se iba a perder con su marcha.

Y pese a lo larga que era la lista, su idea seguía clara. Quería irse, o al menos eso le pedían sus nervios y su afianzado estrés, al cual no era capaz de controlar. Echaba de menos dormir más de cinco horas diarias, y echaba de menos levantarse tras las mismas sin miedo a enfrentarse a alguien.

La seguridad empezó a pedir a la gente que abandonase la zona, pues ya era tarde, y Yaiza se levantó sin problemas y bajó de allí camino al Paddock. Iba cabizbaja, pensando en todo nuevamente, asimilando lo que iba a echar de menos a la gente a la que no quería volver a ver, la misma a la que estaría eternamente mirando.

-          Zombie.-Kimi la cogía por detrás, dejando su brazo caer por su hombro, y Yaiza sonreía ante la inesperada visita del chico, que andaba con ella hacia la salida.- ¿A qué viene esa cara?

-          Último viernes.

-          No será por nuestra culpa.-Yaiza sonrió y apoyó un poco su cabeza hacia el cuello del chico, mostrándole por enésima el cariño que le tenía. Anduvieron juntos hasta el autobús, y allí se sentaron uno frente al otro mientras Yaiza miraba por la ventana el circuito que dejaban detrás.- Piensa que siempre podrás volver al menos como una fan.

-          ¿Me dejarías venir siendo tu fan? Te recuerdo que me odiabas cuando me tomabas por una.-Kimi reía y la chica le miraba recordándole así todos los comentarios de los primeros días. Y se llenó de pena al recordar que fue él el primero que se fijó en ella.

-          En el fondo te sigo odiando, ya lo sabes.-fue la primera vez que Yaiza se alegró tanto al oír su ironía, y Kimi se dio cuenta mientras mantenía su risa. Quedaban poco más de cinco minutos de trayecto hasta su hotel, pero Yaiza sentía que le iba a echar tanto de menos que decidió sentarse a su lado y acurrucarse en él. Y eso fue algo que hasta el propio Kimi agradeció.


	51. El último Gran Premio

Cenaron juntos en el buffet, pero apenas alargaron la cena a más de diez minutos, pues Kimi tenía que regresar al circuito en donde le tocaba dormir ese viernes. Yaiza subió a su dormitorio, y se quedó dormida nada más tirarse en la cama. Al lado, Sandra llevaba ya un rato en el mismo trance, y soñaba con un fin de semana tranquilo en el que veía la Fórmula 1 desde la cabina de Charlie Whiting.

Cuando se despertó y comprobó su horario, descubrió que como mucho vería esa cabina en la lejanía. Le tocaban dos entrevistas con Dani, y luego supervisar con Yaiza otra en McLaren. Se duchó a prisas y salió del cuarto justo cuando Yaiza se disponía a llamarla para bajar a desayunar. Se sentaron en la mesa y charlaron como si fuese un sábado más en su nueva vida. Sincronizaron como siempre sus relojes para no perderse ningún evento al que tenían que acudir, y antes de los terceros libres, ambas estaban en la entrada al Pit Lane bebiendo agua por el agotamiento.

Fueron a Red Bull, y Sandra se sentó con Gina antes de la llegada de los pilotos para analizar un poco la situación de la tarde. Yaiza decidió caminar un poco por el Pit Lane, aprovechando que aún estaba permitido, y se acercó a los demás garajes a desear suerte a su gente. Primero por McLaren, en donde Jenson agradeció sin mucha esperanza el optimismo de la chica. Igual hizo Nico en Mercedes, que pese a que era el que más opciones tenía de quitarle el primer puesto a Lewis, llevaba unos días con un humor de perros por el circuito que no se lo quitaba nadie. Aun así no dudó en reír las bromas de la chica y en hacer las suyas propias. Ella se fue antes de que Lewis apareciese, por no soportar de nuevo esa tristeza que la poseía al verle, y llegó a Red Bull en donde Sandra y Dani bromeaban sobre el horario. Le dio una colleja amistosa al chico, y este rio como si fuese algo normal ese saludo. Hablaron un rato, y cuando quedaban diez minutos para la prueba, las chicas se alejaron hacia el fondo para sentarse. Sebastian entró a la vez, y Sandra clavó su mirada en Yaiza, que hacía lo propio en el alemán.

Ambos pilotos se subieron al coche, y pese a que no consiguieron gran cosa en la pista, Dani dejó una buena marca que le situaba a menor distancia de la esperada respecto a Lewis, que se veía superado por Nico. Sandra sonrió orgullosa, aunque se sentía pesimista de cara al gran premio con él. Yaiza discutía con su amiga ante lo decaída que estaba la pareja, y Sandra no paraba de culpar a Nico por contagiarle su pesimismo.

Fueron a supervisar una entrevista de Kevin en McLaren, y una vez esta hubo terminado, decidieron aprovechar la media hora que tenían antes de la clasificación para comer y quitárselo del medio. Lo hicieron en el hospitality de Red Bull, y esa fue la primera vez que Yaiza probó la comida de esa escudería. No le pareció nada mal, y pensó que incluso echaría de menos ese momento una vez se fuese. Fueron andando con calma hasta el Pit Lane, y ocuparon sus sitios en Red Bull hasta que a Yaiza la llamaron por los cascos para ir a McLaren. Sandra y ella se miraron sin entender nada, y Yaiza tuvo que vivir la clasificación desde el box de Jenson, acompañada de Jessica. Conversaban durante la Q1, sin darle mucha importancia a lo que veían por la pantalla. Rieron por lo bajo el accidente sin consecuencias de Maldonado, y en la Q2 agradecieron con aplausos que Jenson se clasificase para la siguiente ronda.

La chica sintió un pequeño escalofrío al ver que Nico no podía meter a su Force India en la Q3, y recordó lo que le dijo Kimi sobre arreglar las cosas con todos. Había hablado con Sandra, y también con Sebastian, aunque sin llegar a un acuerdo. Pero con Nico no veía opción de arreglar nada, y más si él decidió enfriar hasta hacer hielo con ella la relación entre ambos. Apenas prestaba atención a la última sesión mientras miraba el garaje de Kevin, en donde le coche ni siquiera pudo salir a clasificar, y tal vez por eso Jessica decidió cogerla de la mano para avisarla de lo que pasaba. Otra vez se la encogía el corazón al ver que nuevamente Sebastian paraba su coche en medio de su vuelta. Se disculpó de la chica y fue corriendo por el borde del Pit Lane hasta Red Bull, en donde Sandra esperaba en la salida sabiendo que su amiga no tardaría en llegar. Le costó bastante acercarse al garaje, pues cada dos por tres debía parar en seco entre escuderías para no ser multada por entorpecer el camino.

-          No tenía conducción.-explicaba Sandra a la chica cuando llegó, dándole los cascos de Red Bull que ella llevaba. Yaiza escuchó de nuevo todos los mensajes de radio, gracias a que Sandra ahora, como trabajadora de Red Bull, tenía acceso a ellos. Su cuerpo tembló al oír la voz del chico, pidiendo disculpas por no poder hacer nada más con el coche. Sandra distinguía cada gesto de la chica acorde con cada palabra del piloto, y no tuvo duda en que el peor momento para su amiga fue cuando Sebastian se disculpaba por radio con Lewis por estropear su vuelta. Yaiza decidió quitarse sus cascos y girarse para ir hacia McLaren de nuevo, a la vez que paraba en seco a ver que Sebastian ya regresaba a su garaje. No supo cómo afrontar su regreso a la escudería británica, y decidió esperar con Sandra a que Sebastian pasase por su lado para no cruzarse con él en el camino. El chico alzó las cejas a ambas, como si las dijese que ya las había avisado sobre lo mal que iba su coche. Yaiza respiró como pudo una vez él se metió en su box, y emprendió el camino de regreso a McLaren hasta el final de la tanda.

Finalmente, pole para Lewis, seguido de Nico y Dani. Era un gran resultado, pero todo se vería empañado cuando de camino al hotel, Yaiza se enteraba por el móvil de que Sebastian iba a ser penalizado con cinco puestos por poner nueva caja de cambios. En definitiva, posición 15 para el alemán, y Yaiza que se sentía la persona más gafe del mundo.

No tuvo trabajo durante la tarde, y el saber que Sandra estaba hasta arriba de cosas en Red Bull no la animaba a quedarse en su cuarto. Dani amenizaba como siempre las horas a Sandra, y esta empezaba a sentir demasiado aprecio por ese chico tan simpático que parecía no enfadarse nunca. El final de la tarde se animó bastante gracias a una entrevista de Dani con los medios británicos en la cual el chico no paraba de bromear y contar aventuras. Sandra y Gina se alejaban cada dos por tres de la cámara para que el micrófono no captase sus risas, y la chica se daba cuenta cada vez más de que ese trabajo la gustaba mucho más que el anterior.

Iba de camino al hotel mientras Dani hablaba con ella dando una vuelta cuando Nico apareció corriendo por un lado para pararles. Les invitó a cenar, y les dijo que era urgente que fuesen, así que los dos no dudaron ni un momento, y pese a que Nico lo comunicaba todo entre risas, la urgencia del alemán no les tranquilizaba.

Llegaron al centro de la FIA y allí estaban Jessica y Jenson. Ocuparon sus sitios, y después de un rato hablando sobre qué tomar para poder compartir y que no sobrase comida, llenaron la mesa de cena.

-          Vale, a ver.-se dirigió a los recién llegados.- Jenson y yo tenemos una idea.

-          ¿Robarle el coche a Lewis?-todos rieron menos el compañero del nombrado, que volvió a recordar su segunda posición y se lamentó.- Era broma.-pidió perdón Dani al ver su cara. El alemán siguió.

-          Mañana es el último día ¿No? Pues he pens—

-          ¿Último?

-          De Yai.-Sandra asintió, era como si se hubiese olvidado de eso. Nico prosiguió.- He pensado en que podríamos hacer una fiesta de despedida, y a ellos les parece una idea genial.-Jenson y Jessica asentía, pero Dani dio un golpe sobre la mesa alterándolos a todos, aunque su notoria sonrisa les calmaba.

-          ¡¿Organizas una fiesta sin mí?!-Nico reía.

-          ¡He tenido la idea! Ahora la organizamos juntos… ¡Ey! -movía la mano en el aire, y al girarse, todos vieron que Kimi se acercaba a la mesa y tomaba sitio.- Hemos empezado sin ti…

-          Tranquilo.-cogió del plato de Nico un trozo de sándwich. Se quedó con el trozo mientras todos reían y Nico le miraba con rabia.- ¿Qué pasa?

-          Vamos a hacer una fiesta.-explicó Dani, que se había emocionado con la idea.- De despedida para Yai.

-          Oh.-asintió.- Me parece bien. ¿Ideas?

-          Podemos ir a Razz.-intervino Sandra, y después de explicarles dónde quedaba el sitio, todos decidieron asentir.

-          Yo me encargo de alquilar un coche o algo para ir.-explicaba Jenson.- ¿Te encargas de convencer a Yaiza?-ni siquiera había pensado en ella. Daban por hecho que pese a ser su fiesta de despedida esta no la implicase.

-          Mierda.-protestó Sandra. Todos la miraban.- Creo que Yai se iba por la tarde, o al menos eso la entendí cuando la pregunté por el avión…-sólo Kimi parecía no ver impedimento a la idea de la fiesta.

-          Pues se le cancela el vuelo y punto, vaya problema.-le miraban.- ¿No lo habéis hecho nunca?-negaron.- Vaya muermos.-miró a Sandra.- Has de conseguir los datos del vuelo, todos los que puedas, y los datos de Yaiza.

-          ¿Vamos a cancelar su vuelo?

-          Se lo cambiamos a uno de por la mañana, para que no nos muerda. Luego llamas a la compañía y lo dices, y así.

-          ¿Tan fácil?

-          Sí, luego la mandarán emails o la llamarán para confirmar pero la cosa es que ella no lo sepa, así que quítale también el teléfono.-cada cual tenía una cara más asombrosa.- En serio, sois unos muermos eh.

-          Luego lo intento.-a Sandra le gustó la idea del plan, y no dudó en chocar la mano de Kimi, que se ofrecía a ello ante la risa de Dani, que veía caer en picado el plan incluso antes de empezarlo. Cenaron a prisas tras idearlo todo, y Kimi se ofreció a acompañar a Sandra al hotel para ayudarla a planear lo del vuelo. Esperó en el hall mientras la chica subía al cuarto de Yaiza para conseguir los datos. Llamó a su puerta.- Hola.-dijo sin más, pasando por la puerta ante la mirada de Yaiza, que esperaba un saludo más efusivo.

-          Hola, qué tal.-bromeó. Sandra espiaba por el cuarto, en busca de una idea.

-          ¿Sabes que van a cortar el agua?-por ejemplo. Yaiza frunció el ceño.- Durante el día de mañana.

-          ¿Qué broma es esa?

-          Ha habido un problema y han de reparar… No sé qué.

-          Oh, tío.-protestó dejándose caer sobre la mesa.- ¿Durante todo el día de mañana?

-          Sí sí. Así que yo que tú me metía a duchar ya.-Yaiza la miró dudando.- Mañana te vas por la tarde, ¿No?-ella asintió.- Pues ya está, aprovecha que hay agua ahora.

-          Me ducho luego. Joder, pero no pueden hac—

-          Ahora, Yai.-insistía.

-          ¿Qué más da ahora que luego?

-          ¡Imagina que cortan el agua después!-la cogió del brazo y la levantó de la cama.- Vamos, tira a la ducha.

-          ¿Pero qué te pasa?-no entendía a qué tanta insistencia.

-          Es que hueles mal, Yai, lo siento.-la cerró la puerta y la chica se quedó mirando la madera desde el otro lado de baño, cuestionándose si de verdad olía mal.- Yo voy a ver si me informan un poco.-fingió que alzaba la voz y se quedó quieta hasta que oyó el grifo de la ducha. Cogió corriendo el ordenador de Yaiza y buscó en su correo electrónico los emails de la compañía aérea. Dio con ellas al poco tiempo, y apuntó en su móvil todos los datos. Luego cogió la cartera de la chica, y apuntó su DNI y demás información.

-          ¡Yai!-gritó desde la puerta. Su amiga la respondía intentando no ahogarse.- ¡Que dicen que al final no la cortan, dúchate con calma! ¡Yo me voy! ¡Ah, me llevo tu móvil ¿Vale?! ¡Que el mío no funciona!-salió corriendo antes de escuchar los mil gritos de su amiga pidiéndole que no la dejase sin teléfono. Bajó corriendo al hall y allí Kimi parecía desesperado.

-          ¿Cuánto tardas en conseguir unos putos datos?

-          Calla.-le enseñó el móvil con todo lo apuntado.

-          Vale, pues ahora llama a la compañía y pide el cambio para mañana.-ella le miraba cabreada.- No si te parece llamo yo y digo que soy Yaiza, una española de 23 años.

-          Darías el pego seguro.-rió mientras pulsaba el número de la compañía ante la mirada furiosa de Kimi.- ¡Hola! Sí, me gustaría cambiar un vuelo que tengo a Madrid mañana por la tarde desde Barcelona… Aha… Ya.-miró con rabia a Kimi.- Ya. No, no tengo seguro… Ya…-Kimi permanecía quieto pues no entendía nada de lo que Sandra hablaba, pues usaba el castellano.- Si, espere un momento.-tapó el móvil.- Que si no tengo seguro nos han de cobrar más.

-          Pues paga más.

-          ¿Yo? ¿Te crees que soy rica? Además, lo cargarían a la cuenta de Yai.

-          Da tu tarjeta, di que lo saquen de otra diferente.

-          ¡Que no tengo dinero!

-          ¡Cómo que no, si cobras una pasta y no te la gastas!-tenía dinero para afrontar la multa, pero no le apetecía gastarse su sueldo en eso.

-          Además, ha de coincidir con el nombre. Mi tarjeta está a mi nombre, no al suyo.

-          ¡Eso da igual! Mira, dale tu cuenta y ya luego te doy yo el dinero.-aceptó y habló de nuevo con la mujer del otro lado del teléfono durante cinco minutos más, mientras buscaba a la vez en su cartera el número de su tarjeta, hasta que colgó.

-          Vale, que me envían ahora un email con la confirmación y el nuevo vuelo.

-          ¿Ves como no es tan difícil?

-          Dame cincuenta euros.-él desorbitó los ojos mientras ella ponía la planta de su mano esperando el dinero.

-          ¿Cincuenta?

-          ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tan poquito cobras que no te llega?

-          ¿Pero qué multas son esas?

-          Es cambio de última hora, y no era vuelo low cost. Vamos, cincuenta.-Kimi refunfuñaba en finlandés mientras sacaba su cartera para buscar cincuenta euros.- Mírale, si lleva un fajo de dinero.-comentó al ver que había varios de esos billetes.

-          Me lo puedo permitir.-burló. Cogió el dinero y tras hacerle una burla fue de nuevo hacia el cuarto de la chica. Justo en la puerta, en donde esperaba, le llegó el emai de confirmación, el cual se reenvió a ella misma para poder borrarlo de la cuenta de su amiga. Llamó y Yaiza abrió con el pijama mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla.

-          Toma, que ya no lo necesito.-se fue sin siquiera darle una explicación, y se metió en su cuarto a reír ante la estupidez que acababan de hacer para retenerla unas horas más.

Yaiza ni siquiera sospechó nada, y dejó su móvil en la mesilla, enchufado al cargador mientras se preparaba para meterse en la cama y dormir hasta el que sería su último día. Se despertó tan rápido como se durmió, y si no fuese porque el reloj marcaba las siete y media juraría que no había descansado. Sintió cansancio por todo su cuerpo, y sin recordar muy bien si Sandra la contó si finalmente tenían agua o no, se fue a la ducha para recibirla bien fría.

Se pasó la toalla por el pelo mientras se miraba al espejo, y aseguraba que lo primero que haría en su vuelta a Madrid sería cambiarse esa melena que cada vez la agobiaba más. Sandra llamó a su puerta, y cogió la mochila antes de abrir y bajar con ella a desayunar. Empezaba el día infernal para ella al comprobar que la esperaban Nico, Jenson, Jessica y Kimi para desayunar, que habían decidido subir al hotel para acompañarlas. Le costaba sonreír, pues si lo hacía sentía que le daba demasiadas facilidades a un cuerpo que hacía mucho que no lloraba. Lo hizo con timidez, y fue Jenson el que consiguió hacerla abrirse un poco tras un par de comentarios ingeniosos.

Se soltó a medida que los minutos iban pasando, y el estar sentada al lado de Kimi la ayudaba más que nunca a reír olvidando lo que les echaría de menos. Fueron juntos hacia el circuito, pero allí se separaron nada más llegar. Sandra se fue a Red Bull, en donde le tocaba preparar una entrevista de Dani, y mientras Jessica y Yaiza andaban por el paddock haciendo tiempo hasta que la chica tuviese que trabajar.

Eran cerca de las diez de la mañana y Jessica partió a dar una vuelta hasta la hora de la carrera mientras Yaiza daba vueltas por la zona haciendo tiempo y acabando planes de última hora. Llegó el momento justo y la chica se fue a Mercedes a supervisar unos directos de la televisión alemana. No cayó en la cuenta de que Lewis podría estar, y se sorprendió al no cruzarse con él por ningún lado. Entró e hizo su trabajo, mientras Sandra hacía lo propio en Red Bull.

-          ¿Te imaginas que Nico y Lewis se pegan y gano?-bromeaba al oído de Sandra, que reía tapándose con la carpeta.

-          ¿Por qué eres tan cabrón?

-          No soy cabrón, sólo oportunista. Podrías picar a Nico a ver si—

-          Tú calla, que seguro que te gana Bottas.-la cara de desprecio de Dani pasó rápido a ser una risa histérica que acompañaba a la de Sandra.- ¿Sabes algo del coche de Seb?

-          Bueno, supongo que ahora que se ha arreglado un poco el destrozo de ayer, estaremos más o menos igual.

-          Ya se podría dar una alegría quedando arriba, que vaya racha.-sentía pena por ese chico por el que hasta hacía días sentía más desprecio que otra cosa.

-          ¿Cómo de arriba?-la provocaba, amenazándola con la mirada si se atrevía a decir algo que le ofendiese.

-          Por detrás de ti, tranquilo, no vaya a ser que me mates luego.-rieron de nuevo, y después de que Gina les llamase para hacer la entrevista, ambos decidieron dejar la conversación a un lado. Las risas siguieron, pues Dani las provocaba con sus respuestas, y el hecho de que Gina no ocultase su diversión provocaba que Sandra lo hiciese menos. Acabó la entrevista y Gina fue a Sandra, que parecía irse a prisas.

-          ¡Sandra! Espera… Uy ¿Tienes prisa?-se preocupó.

-          Oh, no, no. Iba a buscar a mi compañera. ¿Qué pasa?

-          Verás, el próximo gran premio es en Mónaco, ya lo sabes, y allí todos se ponen un poco más… Quisquillosos.-pausó tanto que Sandra tuvo que preguntar.

-          ¿En qué sentido?

-          Apariencia.-tragó saliva.- Tendremos que llevar falda.

-          ¿Es broma?-se puso tan seria que a Gina le asustó.- Yo no voy a ponerme falda.

-          A mí tampoco me hace gracia, pero nos lo piden. Te lo digo ahora porque supongo que tendrás que ir a la FIA a que te den una.

-          ¿Y si no queremos? ¿Es obligatorio?

-          Nos pueden multar por no cumplir la línea de estilo.-lo dijo con tanto desprecio que Sandra decidió aceptar la norma sólo por ver que su superiora se mostraba tan en desacuerdo como ella.

Salió de Red Bull y se topó con Yaiza a unos metros. La contó lo de la falda, lo de que Gina tampoco quería, y lo de que el coche de Seb iba mejor. Sin embargo Yaiza se centró en el tema de la falda, por su bien, y se reía mientras se sentía tranquila al no tener que vivir aquello.

Llegó la hora del Drivers Parade, y Sandra y Yaiza tuvieron que organizar un poco todo antes de que los pilotos llegasen. Esta vez iban en coches individuales, algo que empeoraba el trabajo de ambas de cara a permitir o no el acceso a la gente. Una vez estuvo todo un poco bajo control, los pilotos empezaron a llegar. Kimi venía con Sebastian, y Yaiza sintió un golpe en el pecho que pensó que era emocional, pero que resultó ser de su compañera, que la estampaba una carpeta para que empezase a correr hacia su punto de trabajo. Se colocaron justo en la entrada al circuito, y allí tuvieron que mandar dar la vuelta a más de uno.

Cuando los pilotos daban la vuelta a Montmeló, las chicas corrieron a por un bocadillo que les sirviese de comida y se fueron al Pit Lane a organiza los últimos detalles. Nuevamente, las separaban a ambas, y mientras Sandra se quedaba en Red Bull, a Yaiza la mandaban a Force India. La carrera fue bastante caótica para ambas, pero no precisamente por los equipos en los que estaban. Si bien Sandra se pasó toda la carrera suplicando que Nico aprovechase su estrategia de neumáticos, Yaiza gritaba internamente para que Lewis le aguantase. Mientras, Sandra daba vueltas por el box comprobando por cada pantalla los tiempos de Dani, que le mantenía siempre arriba. Se sorprendió para bien cuando le dio por mirar los de Sebastian y descubrió que iba noveno, algo que no le situaba en mal lugar de cara a lo que quedaba de carrera. En cada pit stop, la chica se asomaba lo más que podía para comprobar que los dos Red Bull salían sin problemas, y lo mismo hacía Yaiza con los Force India, con un corazón en el puño al ver que Checo pasaba la carrera pegado al alerón trasero de Nico.

Entre el adelantamiento en la recta final de Pérez, y la batalla campal que mantenían Nico y Lewis por la primera plaza, Yaiza apenas se daba cuenta de otros detalles que la deprimían cuando los conocía. Su atención se dividía entre esos dos focos y la carrera de Sebastian, que pasaba del puesto 15 en la salida a la cuarta plaza del final. Yaiza pensó que era el momento cumbre para rendirse en su intento de no llorar más, pero el hecho de estar en Force India la ayudó a contener su emoción. Además, otros tantos detalles la ayudaron a poner los pies en la tierra. Para empezar, el hecho de que los Mercedes doblasen a Kimi era algo que no la daba buena espina, y lo mismo le pasaba a Sandra, que se desesperaba al ver a su piloto favorito sufriendo tanto. La situación de los McLaren tampoco era para tirar cohetes, y se volvían a quedar fuera de los puntos por tercera carrera consecutiva. Finalmente, Lewis ganaba la carrera y conseguía el liderato del mundial, provocando unos saltos llenos de emoción en Yaiza que no se repetían en una cabizbaja Sandra, que esperaba a un Nico igual de entristecido o más. Ambas se reunían de nuevo en el parque cerrado.

-          ¿Has visto los Red Bull?-la chica que vestía de esa escudería esperaba una reacción de gritos de su amiga, y recibió algo parecido. Yaiza se llevó la mano a la boca y la tiró un poco del brazo, emocionada.

-          Aún no me lo creo. ¿Cómo se ha vivido por allí?

-          Imagina. Entre que Dani ha aguantado en el tercer puesto y entre que Seb ha adelantado todo eso… Era una fiesta.

-          Para una vez que me habría gustado estar allí…

-          Al menos ya tienes excusa para hablar con él de nuevo. Estará de buen humor.-La sonrisa de Sandra no animaba a Yaiza a seguir la suya, pues se ponía de nuevo seria recordando que ese había sido su último gran premio.

-          No tengo intención de volver a hablar con él. No sé si sería capaz, ni si sería recomendable.

-          Yai, no puedes irte así. Que por cierto…-se acordó de los últimos planes que tenían todos respecto a la fiesta.- Aprovecho ahora para decirte que esta noche vamos a cenar todos juntos en el hotel, para tu despedida.

-          Tía…-puso cara de pena.- Sabes que me voy esta tarde.-Sandra se mantuvo seria.

-          En realidad Kimi y yo te cambiamos el vuelo ayer.-Yaiza la miraba sin entender nada.- Cuando el numerito del agua y la ducha, sales mañana por la mañana.

-          Sandra—

-          No me odies.-se alejaba de ella al ver su mirada de asesina en serie.- Fue idea de Kimi, para que te quedases y poder ir de, digo, a cenar.

-          ¡¿Por qué no me consultáis las cosas?!

-          ¡Oye, no me grites! ¡Encima que queremos despedirnos!-se gritaban entre ellas, pero nadie las escuchaba debido al alboroto que había en el parque mientras se colocaban los cámaras y los reporteros.

-          ¡¿Y si yo no quiero!? Bastante duro va a ser ya.-se cruzó de brazos.

-          Por eso no te lo dijimos, lo hicimos por nuestra cuenta.-decidieron callarse cuando Samantha apareció para darlas indicaciones. Sandra fue con Alemania, mientras Yaiza se quedó con los medios franceses. Estaban cada una en una punta, así que no se vieron durante toda la sesión de entrevistas. Sandra recibió a Nico, que hablaba sobre lo mal que había ido el Force India durante el fin de semana. Mientras que esperaba a que acabase se preguntó si Nico habría hablado con su tocayo para quedarse en vacaciones con ellos, pero decidió no preguntarle al de Force India debido a que no habían acabado muy bien en su última conversación. Se fue y llegó Sebastian, al que dio paso más animada debido al gesto que llevaba el alemán. Contestó mucho más contento a las respuestas, e incluso aprovechó que era el día de la madre para felicitar a la suya por la cámara. Sandra reía, y puesto que Fernando ahora contestaba a los medios, aprovechó para liar un poco los planes.- Seb, espera.-le cogió del brazo y el chico paró.- Yai se va mañana por la mañana.-le lanzó una jarra de agua fría por encima, pues la alegría del gran premio se le fue de la cabeza.

-          Gracias, qué oportuna con la información.-bromeó, y Sandra se dio cuenta de que le sentó mal.

-          Perdón. Es que quería decirte que hoy la vamos a organizar una fiesta de despedida. Por si decides pasarte.

-          Oh…-no tenía intención.- No creo que sea buena idea.

-          Te entiendo, pero yo sólo te lo digo por si a última hora sientes la necesidad de decirla algo.-le guiñó el ojo y Sebastian sonrió de forma tímida.- Kimi viene, así que ya sabes de dónde obtener información.-alzó las manos quitándose el peso de encima y dándole paso a marcharse, y Sebastian se fue mirando de reojo a Sandra sin saber si reír o no. La chica miró a Yaiza, que ni siquiera la veía, y se acercó un poco para preguntarle con un gesto que qué tal la iba. La chica estaba desesperada, pues Grosjean llevaba hablando ya más de siete minutos y parecía que aún tenía cosas que contar.

Se fueron finalmente del parque cerrado andando por el paddock, y se preguntaban que cómo estaría Nico en ese momento después de haber perdido el primer puesto del campeonato. Yaiza tuvo que animar un poco a Sandra, que se venía abajo pensando en el chico, y decidió celebrar en solitario que Lewis iba líder para no ofenderla.

De camino al hotel se encontraron con Jessica, que se mostró encantada de que Yaiza hubiese aceptado ir a la cena de despedida, como Sandra le había comentado. Hablaron un poco de Jenson, y en ese caso fue Jessica la que se vino abajo por el bajo rendimiento del coche de su chico. Se animó rápido, era como si se contagiase de la sonrisa de su novio y no le diese importancia a nada. Se despidieron y acordaron verse en el hotel a la hora de la cena.

Cogieron el minibús, que iba vacío, y llegaron a su destino en menos de cinco minutos. Era pronto, así que las chicas decidieron subir al dormitorio de Yaiza a preparar la maleta de la chica, que estaba sin hacer. “ _En el fondo me viene bien irme mañana…_ ” comentaba la dueña mirando la pila de ropa que había sobre su cama. Sandra reía, y sentía que la iba a echar muchísimo de menos. Hicieron la maleta a prisas, porque Sandra no quería desaprovechar ni un segundo en pasar la tarde con su amiga, hablando sobre todo lo que les había pasado en tan poco tiempo y lo mucho que las había cambiado. Consiguieron dejar la tristeza a un lado, pensando en que esa había sido la primera vez que habían convivido juntas en todos los años de amistad que llevaban a sus espaldas, por lo que decidieron que aquello no las perjudicaría.

-          Por cierto.-dijo Yaiza, que corría a por su mochila.- ¿Te acuerdas de que me regalaste una camiseta de McLaren la primera semana?-Sandra asintió y se quedó mirando una bolsa negra que la chica la ofrecía.- Te debía un regalo.

-          Em…-quería matarla, y se lo hizo saber con la mirada, y más aún cuando la chica vio lo que había dentro.- Tía—

-          Ni se te ocurra reprochar, que cuando la vi en el puestecillo la compré a prisas por si la compraba otra persona antes.-Sandra miraba embobada una camiseta de McLaren de hacía unos cuantos años con el nombre de Kimi en la misma.- La vendían en un puesto que era de McLaren pero no oficial, tenían también de Fernando, pero obviamente esa no te la iba a comprar.-rio, pero Sandra la seguía mirando atónita sin saber qué decir. Llevaba toda su vida queriendo esa camiseta.

-          Tía.-repitió, y se levantó a dar un abrazo a su amiga justo cuando sonaba la puerta.- Tía.-otra vez.

-          Al menos no me llamas tío, eso está bien.-fue riendo a abrir, esperando que fuese Jessica o alguno de estos, pero su corazón se paró en seco al ver a Lewis al otro lado.- Hola.-dijo con voz tierna, y Lewis sonreía mientras vestía ropa de calle.

-          ¿Te pillo en mal momento?-hizo amago de mirar al interior del cuarto para intentar averiguar de dónde venían los ruidos que Sandra provocaba saltando por el cuarto.

-          Oh, no, es Sandra. Me ayuda con la maleta.-Se preguntó si Lewis sabía el plan de la cena.- Oye, por cierto, me han organizado una cena de despedida, no sé si te lo han dicho pero…-él negó.

-          Sí, pero no.-ella no entendía.- Me lo dijo Nico, pero… Yo venía a despedirme.

-          Oh.-esa palabra, la que suponía el adiós.

-          Mi avión sale en hora y media.-sentía tanta presión en el pecho que pensaba que todo su llanto acumulado iba a salir contra Lewis, pero aguantó la respiración para evitarlo. El chico se mantenía en la misma tensión, mirándola sin querer seguir esa conversación por no llevarla a un final.- Y eso, quería despedirme.

-          Oh.-volvió a decir, aunque él no se dio cuenta de que se repetía. El largo silencio que se creó permitió que la chica cambiase la conversación.- Felicidades por el liderato, por cierto –él sonrió con orgullo al ver que era ella la que le felicitaba, y de repente el mundial cobró un significado mayor para él.- Has hecho una carrera increíble. Aunque seguro que te quedan otras tantas.

-          Eso espero.-asintieron.- Aunque me gustaría que estuvieses en ellas para felicitarme.-la presión volvió a molestar a Yaiza, que sentía que no podía respirar.- Voy a echarte de menos.

-          Y yo a ti también.-no sabían cómo poner fin a aquello, y Yaiza se daba cuenta de que no recordaba a qué sabían los labios de Lewis. Por no recordar, ni siquiera tenía en mente su último beso con el chico, y se sentía histérica por dentro al no saber cómo pedirle otro más. Por suerte para ella, Lewis sentía la misma necesidad de volver a casa habiendo probado sus labios por última vez, y se acercó a ella para darle el beso más sentido que jamás podría darla. Lejos de sentirse fuera de lugar, se aferró al cuello del chico y decidió corresponderle hasta que él decidiese parar, y se besaron plácidamente durante unos minutos hasta que Yaiza sintió el cuerpo de Lewis despegarse del suyo.

-          Nos vemos ¿Vale?-le echaba ya tanto de menos que en ese momento estaba dispuesta a jurar esa promesa.

-          Nos vemos.


	52. Don't start what you can't finish

Sandra decidió dejar a Yaiza sola para que se desahogase todo lo que quisiese tras la marcha de Lewis. Pese a eso, la chica consiguió mantenerse serena e intentó olvidar que no le volvería a ver lo más rápido posible. Terminó de organizar las cosas y se dio cuenta de que seguía con su ropa de la FIA puesta y con sólo una camiseta de recambio fuera de la maleta. Le había costado tanto organizar su equipaje, sus tantas maletas, que decidió ir con esa camiseta de repuesto a la cena, pese a que era lo más horrendo que llevaba entre su ropa.

Se fue a duchar, y salió del baño tan desganada que buscaba cómo decirle a su amiga que no quería ir al encuentro. La despedida con Lewis volvía a acecharla y pensar en que se tendría que despedir de todos los demás a la vez era algo que podía con ella, y más sabiendo que por esa regla de tres, a Sebastian ya no le iba a volver a ver. Fue eso último lo que más la deprimió, tanto que tuvo que sentarse en la cama para pensar con claridad en dicho detalle. Pensó en salir corriendo en su busca, sólo por verle una vez más, por mirarle a los ojos y grabarlos en su mente, pero no podía siquiera levantarse.

Y el alemán pensaba lo mismo desde su cuarto, mientras daba vueltas por todos lados del mismo pensando en qué hacer. Agradeció más que nunca que alguien llamase a su puerta, y el ver que era Kimi le tranquilizó.

-          Vaya cara, cualquiera diría que has hecho la remontada del siglo.-la referencia a su carrera ya no le provocaba ningún entusiasmo.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-          ¿Qué me pasa, Kimi?-le miraba juzgándole por no saberlo ya. El finlandés asintió tras darse cuenta, y asimiló que su amigo pensaba que ya no la iba a volver a ver.

-          Esta noche la hacemos una fiesta—

-          Lo sé, me lo dijo Sandra.-se sentó en la cama y su amigo se quedó de pie frente a él.

-          ¿Por qué no vienes?

-          Pues porque es una fiesta, y yo y ella no solemos acabar bien cuando coincidimos en una.

-          Seb, es la última vez que la vas a v—

-          Lo, sé.-le pidió callar en partes.

-          Es peor, si no vas ya sí que no la vuelves a ver.

-          ¡Cállate!-le gritó desganado, y Kimi rió.- No voy a ir.

-          Tú te lo pierdes.

-          ¿Acabaréis tarde?

-          ¿Pero no decías que no venías?

-          Y no voy, pero quiero saber si acabaréis tarde.

-          Tenemos planeado llevarla fuera pero luego pensábamos volver y acabar aquí, aunque esa parte aún no sé cómo, porque no corre de mi cuenta.-Sebastian le miraba interesado.- Es que cada uno nos hemos repartido una parte de la organización.

-          ¿Quiénes vais?

-          Sandra, Nico, el suyo, no el otro, el otro se ha ido esta tarde a su casa –explicaba aunque a Sebastian no le interesaba el paradero del de Force India.- Lewis también se piraba, me ha parecido oír hoy, así que ese tampoco –Sebastian tragó saliva aliviado por esa parte.- Así que vienen Jenson, su novia, y Dani.

-          ¿Dani?

-          Sí, va unido a Nico en cada fiesta, recuerda. Y joder, es la despedida de Yai.

-          ¿Y qué parte te ha tocado a ti organizar?

-          El sacarla de aquí. Es que ella piensa que vamos a cenar aquí, pero en realidad la vamos a llevar a una discoteca. Es todo demasiado extraño.-se daba cuenta del plan él mismo.- Parece un plan ideado por ella de lo malo que es.-Sebastian rió y se trasladó mentalmente al día que la conoció, con su plan que la llevó tan lejos.

-          Al final su plan salió bien.

-          Y entre todos lo habéis echado a perder.-era capaz de lanzarle dardos a su amigo sin herirle, y Sebastian reía.- ¿Para qué querías saber a qué hora acabaríamos?

-          Por si a las tantas de la madrugada no puedo dormir y vengo a hablar con ella, saber si estará o no.-Kimi rió mientras Sebastian se restregaba la cara con las manos.

-          Pues recuerda que ella no bebe, así que estará totalmente consciente.

-          No ayudas.

-          Lo sé.-Sebastian volvió a reír y Kimi se fue a marchar.- En fin, si cambias de idea…-le señaló el móvil, despidiéndose de él recibiendo el gesto del chico con el que asentía, prometiendo que lo tendría en cuenta.

Kimi bajó al hall en donde Nico y Dani ideaban las últimas partes de su plan. Les habían encomendado organizarlo todo para poder regresar al hotel a terminar la fiesta allí, y sus ideas se veían dificultadas debido a la poca amabilidad que mostraba el señor de la recepción, que parecía ser siempre su inconveniente en cada hotel. Jenson y Jessica tenían que convencerle, pero parecía muy reacio a permitirles hacer jaleo por la noche en su hotel.

Se lo contaron al finlandés, y este veía que el plan era peor de lo que esperaba. Sandra bajó confirmándoles que le había dicho a Yaiza que cenarían tarde, y que por tanto hasta las once de la noche todos podían intentar avanzar en el plan mientras que la chica no se cansase de esperar para comer. Llegaron las diez y todos decidieron irse a sus cuartos para prepararse. Sandra llevaba su ropa en una bolsa para vestirse donde Nico, pues no quería hablar demasiado alto al lado del cuarto de Yaiza por si decía algo que les destripase el plan.

Nico estaba nervioso, y Sandra se reía de él porque le veía como un niño que tenía miedo de ser pillado haciendo algo indebido. Sandra en el fondo se alegraba de ver que el chico no pensaba en la carrera, pero cuando él sacó el tema, se dio cuenta de que tan bien no estaba.

-          Nico, va.-le abrazó por detrás después de oír su discurso sobre lo mal que se sentía por haber estado tan lejos y tan cerca a la vez de ganar la carrera. Tenía su cabeza apoyada en su espalda, y escuchaba su corazón. Le parecía tan relajante que ni le escuchaba.

-          Es una mierda.-sentenció, y Sandra rió.- ¿Te ríes?-lejos de molestarse, parecía triste. Ella se giró frente a él.

-          No, tonto, pero me hace gracia.-Nico la miró sin comprenderla, y Sandra volvió a reír, contagiándole ahora a él.- Sabes que para mí eres el mejor.-le dio un beso.

-          Mentira, lo es Kimi.-al principio se asustó al oír eso, pero acabó riendo mientras pegaba al chico en el pecho por recordarle eso.

-          Vete a la mierda.-fingió cabrearse con él y alejarse de su presencia, pero Nico se burlaba de ella mientras la agarraba por la cintura y se dejaba caer con la chica en la cama. Sandra intentaba huir aguantando la risa, pero Nico la retenía.- ¡Tú encima entretenme, que ya verás cuándo llegamos!

-          Schsss.-la mandaba callar como si Yaiza les fuese a escuchar desde otra planta. La tumbó completamente en la cama y él se puso encima.- Aguántate los gritos un rato.-la provocación era tan clara que Sandra no sabía ni siquiera cómo responderla, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta Nico la estaba besando, y ambos se olvidaron de las prisas para ir a sacar a Yaiza del hotel.

La besaba con tanta rabia que ella se dejaba encantada, y no dudó en llevar sus manos a la camiseta del chico para quitársela de un golpe. Él terminó de desnudarse quitándose los pantalones y el bóxer mientras ella se quitaba la camiseta. Pese a que se habían olvidado de todo, sentían una necesidad imperiosa de ir deprisa. Nico ayudó a Sandra a desabrocharse el pantalón y cuando la hubo desnudado se volvió a tumbar sobre ella para dar paso al juego.

Separó sus piernas con las manos, y sin que ella esperase tanta velocidad, el chico entró en ella a la vez que comenzaba sus cabalgadas, y la chica asumió que había sido buena idea aguantar sus gritos un poco más.

Quince minutos después, ambos se metían a la ducha de la que habían salido hacía media hora para quitarse el sudor de nuevo. No se sabía cuál de los dos corría más a prisa por el cuarto mientras se vestía, y pese a ello, consiguieron estar presentables cuando Kimi llamó a la puerta para decirles que les estaba esperando.

-          ¿Por qué sois tan lentos?-el chico entró al cuarto con sus vaqueros oscuros y su polo negro con cierto estampado gris oscuro. Nico corría a saltitos poniéndose los zapatos intentando no caerse, y Kimi se mostraba reacio a servirle de apoyo. A los segundos salió Sandra del baño, con un vestido blanco que se cruzaba bajo el cuello y dejaba un triángulo aparente en su pecho en forma de escote. Kimi abrió los ojos tanto al verla que no pudo evitar comentarlo.- ¿Pero por qué te vistes así?

-          ¿Eh?-se quedó quieta, asustada por si le pasaba algo a su vestido.

-          Que ya tienes novio, deja de ir buscando otro.

-          No voy buscando nada.-no supo aceptar el piropo que el chico le daba, y se lo reprochó colorada mientras Kimi y Nico reían por lo bajo. Una vez estuvieron listos y Nico se sintió a gusto con su camisa azul clara y su pantalón negro, salieron hacia el pasillo de Yaiza.

-          Vale, tu parte del plan.-dio una palmada a Kimi en la espalda, y este asintió como si tuviese miedo de enfrentarse al reto.- ¿Qué hacemos?-sin darle tiempo, Kimi llamó a la puerta de Yaiza.

-          Haz que salga.-susurró, y se puso pegado a la pared esperando a que la chica abriese. La pareja le miraba culpándole por dejarles frente al peligro, peligro que él tenía que derribar y no ellos. La chica abrió y Nico y Sandra fingieron la mayor de las sonrisas.

-          Son más de las once.-parecía agotada, y ambos se sintieron mal.

-          Es que—

-          Da igual, no voy a ir.-tanto Sandra como Nico se quedaron de piedra, pero Kimi esperaba oír eso.

-          Em, no, no, tienes que venir.

-          No, además miraos. Vais guapísimos, y yo voy a ir así. Paso.-Ahí Sandra contaba con su parte del plan, que tenía a favor, pero decidió callarse justo cuando Kimi les hacía una seña para que la hiciese salir.

-          Que no, mira, acércate, ya verás que no.-Sandra la cogió de la mano y su amiga, pensando de verdad que así podría asemejarse al estilo de la pareja, dio unos pasos hacia delante, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba en el aire. Kimi la había cogido y se la había colgado del hombro, como un saco de patatas. Nico reía y Yaiza pataleaba.

-          ¡¡Kimi!!-le gritaba, y Sandra se dio cuenta de que Kimi era el mejor haciendo planes. Mayormente por su simpleza y efectividad. 

-          Cállate.-el finlandés cerró la puerta del cuarto de la chica cuando Nico salió de él con la tarjeta de la habitación y echó a andar. La pareja iba detrás, viendo la escena.

-          ¡¡Bájame!!

-          ¡Cállate!-Kimi reía, al igual que los otros dos, pero Yaiza se desesperaba y empezó a darle golpes en la espalda y rodillazos en el pecho mientras gritaba a Sandra y Nico.

-          ¿¡Es una broma?!-ambos reían y no podían contestar, y menos cuando Kimi, dolorido por tantos golpes, le daba un golpe en el trasero a la chica para que parase.

-          ¡Que te calles de una vez, hostia, o te tiro por la escalera!-Rendida al no poder escapar de ser un saco de patatas decidió no seguir lisiando a la persona que la trasportaba.- ¿Llevas su ropa?-se giró Kimi para mirar a Sandra, que seguía riendo, esta asintió.

-          ¿¡Mi ropa?!-Yaiza gritaba sintiendo la necesidad de hacerlo en las alturas del hombro de Kimi, cayendo por su espalda

-          Te la quité antes haciendo la maleta, te he sacado un vestido y una cazadora, que luego dirás que refresca. Ah y estos zapatos.-sacaba todo de su bolso, como si fuese el de Mary Poppins.

-          ¿¡Lo teníais todo planeado?!

-          Nosotros hacemos planes que funcionan.-Kimi la hacía rechistar, y cuando llegaron al hall la chica vio allí a Jenson y Jessica igual de arreglados que los otros tres y de un impulso se bajó de Kimi.

-          ¿Estáis locos?

-          Toma.-Sandra le daba la ropa.- Ves al baño a vestirte mientras llega Dani.

-          ¿Pero qué—

-          Vamos de fiesta, Yai, de fiesta.-Kimi respondió a la pregunta que no había hecho aún.- Así que vamos, deprisita.-la chica se quedó mirándoles a todos desde la puerta del baño, y sin otra opción, entró al mismo a cambiarse. Le volvieron a entrar ganas de salir a gritos al ver que el vestido que Sandra había cogido para ella era el mismo que Sebastian le manchó en la fiesta de Londres, pero ya estaba en ropa interior y no estaba dispuesta a salir así. Se vistió, se puso la chaqueta, y tras ver que iba claramente horrible por no haberse maquillado, salió. Su cara mostraba el disgusto.- Es tu fiesta, no lleves esa cara.

-          Ni siquiera me he podido maquillar.-protestaba, y Sandra sacó de su bolso el neceser de maquillaje de la chica.

-          ¿Pero qué narices llevas ahí?-Kimi se asomaba por el bolso de la chica y Sandra reía.

-          Sólo cosas de ella, yo con el móvil y la tarjeta voy bien ¿Pero qué haces así?-se quedó de piedra al ver la llegada de Dani, que seguía con su polo de Red Bull y sus vaqueros, además de una gorra de su escudería.

-          Es que me he entretenido y no me ha dado tiempo a cambiarme.-se disculpaba, mientras todos esperaban la excusa.- Estaba hablando por Skype con mis padres.-rió, y Kimi se dio la vuelta para no pegarle mientras todos reían. Salieron del hotel sin haber convencido del todo a Yaiza, pero el miedo se le pasó cuando montaron en el coche que habían alquilado Jessica y Jenson para ir a Razz: una limusina.

-          ¿Es una broma?-volvió a preguntar.

-          Oye, encima.-Jenson se contagiaba de la actitud de Kimi de reprocharle a Yaiza la suya, pero esta estaba tan alucinada con el coche que no dudó en meterse corriendo.

-          ¡Dios mío, si es más grande que mi cuarto!-Kimi la empujaba hacia un lado.

-          Calla y muévete.-se acomodaron todos y Jessica se puso al lado de Yaiza para ayudarla a pintarse. Llegaron a Razz bastante más tarde de lo previsto, y cuando entraron se alegraron de que su reservado estuviese preparado. Yaiza pasaba por la sala más alegre, una vez maquillada, y sentía unas ganas horribles de bailar. Jenson y Jessica ya iban acaramelados, y Nico, Sandra y Dani se ofrecieron a ir a por la bebida mientras Kimi y Yaiza se alejaban de la otra pareja.- ¿Más contenta?-ella asintió emocionada.

-          Sois geniales.

-          Algunos más que otros.-se tiraba flores y Yaiza le dio un abrazo mientras descubría que la primera canción que sonaba por su zona le encantaba. Lily Allen con [_Hard out here_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AdAce79530I), y Yaiza cogía de la mano a Kimi.- No voy a bailar.

-          ¡Por fa!

-          No.-se soltó riendo, y Yaiza decidió no insistirle hablando y se puso a bailar a su lado mientras vocalizaba toda la canción. Kimi reía, y se cuestionaba si Yaiza llevaba a rajatabla el sentido de la canción con sus movimientos. Él se mantenía apoyado en la mesita que tenía a su lado, y reía mientras la chica seguía bailando.- Anda que no vas a echar de menos tú esto.-no estaba dispuesta a deprimirse por nada, y asintió riendo mientras seguía bailando a su lado. Justo a unos metros, Jessica hacía lo mismo con Jenson, pero el inglés se dejaba bailar mucho más que Kimi, que seguía riendo mirando a su amiga. Pero a Yaiza le encantaba su risa, pues la veía más sincera que nunca, y vacía de maldad, y eso le ayudó a perder toda la vergüenza sobre la pista, e incluso Kimi aceptaba que ella se acercase haciendo el tonto a él.

Ni sabía bailar, ni le importaba, pero Yaiza movía todo su cuerpo como si siguiese una coreografía que se acababa de inventar. Sandra y los otros dos llegaron con la bebida y la chica dio tal grito de emoción que se fue con su amiga a bailar, y los tres miraron desde la mesita cómo ambas bailaban demasiado juntas, como si buscasen provocarles sin tenerlo previsto. Dani reía, igual que Kimi, pero Nico tenía la boca abierta al ver a las dos chicas moviéndose como si se dedicasen a ello. Ambas se sabían la canción, y seguían vocalizando cada trozo fingiendo formar parte del baile oficial de su videoclip.

Dani daba tragos a su bebida, buscando calmarse, y Nico hacía lo mismo. Kimi mientras se reía intentando controlar también su aparente atracción hacia el baile de las dos chicas, las cuales estaban unos metros frente a ellos captando toda su atención.

La canción cambió, y a ambas pareció gustarles mucho más la nueva. [_Move_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RwD4eJGxPc4), de Little Mix. La tentación era tal que Nico decidió tomarse una mirada de su chica cual una invitación a la pista, y salió escopetado hacia ella, dejando a Yaiza a un lado bailando los primeros compases sola, mientras seguía vocalizándola entera como hacía su amiga. Dani pegó un trago a su bebida y decidió acompañar a la solitaria Yaiza que le recibía encantada. Y otra vez, como si formasen parte de la girlband que sonaba, ambas mantenían su coreografía sacada de un videoclip. Se fueron alejando cada pareja, y cada uno tomaba su espacio para moverse.

Nico se juntaba a Sandra sin miedo, dejándose provocar con cada movimiento de su chica, y la animaba a seguir así mientras ella se sentía en la gloria. En el otro lado, como si llevasen toda la vida haciéndolo, Dani bailaba con Yaiza amoldándose a su baile aparentando tener conocimiento de ello. Yaiza aprovechó la soltura del chico para quitarle la gorra y ponérsela ella, y se sintió más viva que nunca durante la canción.

Kimi seguía admirando la escena con sonrisas, e ignoraba completamente que Jessica también le daba lo suyo en forma de baile a su chico, mucho más alejados que las otras dos parejas. Sandra seguía moviéndose pegadísima a Nico, y aprovechaba tanto como Yaiza los cambios de ritmo de la canción para sorprender a su acompañante. Desde la mitad de la canción hacia el final, Kimi se olvidó por completo de Yaiza y Dani y se fijó de lleno en Sandra, que torturaba con su cintura a Nico, que no sabía cómo soportar todo el calor que le recorría. Ambas usaban su cadera cual utensilio principal de tortura, y seguían vocalizando cada letra de la canción sin perder detalle, usándolo como arma de doble filo. Se alejaban poco a poco de ellos, y se paraban para que regresasen a ellas, y jugaban con la poca paciencia de ambos a su gusto, exigiéndoles con cara mirada que se moviesen con ellas.

Dani aguantaba mucho más a Yaiza, pues estaban disfrutando tanto del baile que lo único en lo que pensaban era en seguir un rato más. La canción iba llegando a su fin, y si bien Yaiza le devolvía a Dani la gorra como parte del mismo juego, Nico le suplicaba a Sandra con la mirada que no le dejase así. Pero las chicas se alejaron poco a poco de los dos chicos, y mientras el australiano sonreía encantado con el baile que se llevaba, Nico cogía todo el aire que había perdido con su chica al lado.

Llegaron a la mesita donde Kimi estaba apoyado sin perder detalle, y le miraban como si le recordasen lo que acababa de perderse. Kimi reía y bebía de su copa negando ante el sofocón de sus dos compañeros. Y en la pista, ambas se juntaban. Ahora las tocaba a ellas solas.

Sonaba Icona Pop, con [_All Night_ ,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0FWRT9C9XMQ) y ambas bailaron en medio de la pista sintiéndose rodeadas del planeta entero. Estaban de espaldas, pegada la una con la otra, y seguían moviendo su cintura expulsando con cada gesto todo el placer que les provocaba ese instante. Bailaban alegres, ajenas a cualquier pena futura, y disfrutaban de la letra de la canción poseídas por la misma. Se sentían las reinas de la pista, y pese a que sólo los tres chicos las observaban, se sentían tan a gusto y tan felices sabiendo que podían hacer eso durante toda la noche. Y los tres chicos estaban dispuestos a mirarlas durante el tiempo que hiciese falta.

La noche fue pasando, y Dani y Nico decidieron unirse de nuevo a las chicas cuando Jessica y Jenson hicieron lo mismo. Bailaban los seis cada canción que salía, y por mucho que Yaiza intentaba atraer con ella a Kimi, este se sujetaba a la mesa para no moverse. Apenas le insistía, pues le veía tan alegre que sabía que hacía lo que realmente quería.

La música fue decayendo en la discoteca, y Nico y Dani se pusieron a cuchichear entre ellos al lado de Kimi, y Yaiza se mantenía completamente intrigada en esa conversación mientras Sandra la animaba a seguir bailando. A los pocos minutos, los dos chicos desaparecieron del bar, y tras unas cuantas canciones más y casi tres cuartos de hora después, Kimi avisaba a todos de que era hora de volver al hotel.

-          ¿Bromeas? ¡Yo quiero quedarme!-protestaba Yaiza.

-          Confía en nosotros, anda.-y Yaiza decidió hacer caso a Kimi, y no se arrepintió. Cuando llegaron al hotel, ambos subieron a la planta de la chica y Sandra, y el cuarto de Yaiza había dado un giro por completo. La cama estaba en vertical, apoyada sobre la pared que daba al a terraza, y los muebles se habían movido por todo el cuarto dejando en el dormitorio un espacio considerable que podría denominarse pista de baile.

-          ¡¿Qué habéis hecho?!-lejos de decirlo enfada, sonreía de oreja a oreja. Nico y Dani estaban tirados en el suelo, respirando con fuerza.

-          Calla, que estamos mataos.-Kimi reía, admirando lo que veía.

-          Al final vais a saber hacer las cosas.-se acercó a ayudarles a levantarse, y Sandra puso el móvil de Yaiza, el cual también llevaba ella encima, conectado a los altavoces que habían conseguido los chicos y habían puesto en el suelo.

Justo nada más enchufarlo, sonó [_Hey Now_ ,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vQEJ0HOI7VU) de Martin Solveig y The Cataracs, y la chica empezó a cantarla a voz de grito con Sandra mientras empezaban a bailar de nuevo. Jessica volvía a tirar de Jenson, que se dejaba hacer de todo, y Nico y Dani comenzaban también a dejarse llevar al ritmo de esa canción. Yaiza volvió a ir a Kimi, que se había sentado encima de uno de los altavoces.

-          ¡Por qué no quieres bailar!

-          ¡Porque no me gusta!-imitaba su voz mientras reía.

-          ¡Pero es mi último día! ¡A mí tampoco me gusta!-insistía tirando de él, y Kimi se alegraba tanto de verla tan feliz que decidió no pensar en eso de que era su último día, y se dejó llevar con ella. Ni siquiera se movió durante la canción, estaba quieto junto a su lado, pero reía con ella a cada movimiento, y se lo pasaban en grande mientras Sandra hacía lo mismo con Nico y Dani.

Las canciones se fueron sucediendo, y mientras que las chicas bailaban con Dani y Nico, Jenson se interesaba con Kimi en averiguar cómo habrían conseguido organizar todo el cuarto de la chica de esa forma. El finlandés se preguntaba si molestarían a la gente de los alrededores, pero Jenson le contó que él mismo había convencido a la organización del hotel de poder hacer una fiesta gracias a que esa planta estaba ya vacía. Jessica volvió a tirar de su chico a la pista improvisada, y a la vez, Sandra se dejaba caer agotada en el altavoz de al lado de Kimi.

-          ¿Ya no puedes más?-alzaban la voz para escucharse. Ella respiraba exaltada.

-          Creo que necesito un descanso.-reían.

-          Y yo creo que tu chico necesita algo más.-Nico estaba sentado en el suelo justo en frente, agotado, con la mirada perdida pensando en la de cosas que le había hecho Sandra en cada canción. Ella se puso colorada y volvió a mirar a Kimi para reírse.

Empezó a sonar _[Drummer Boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-pumthUVlio),_ de Debi Nova, y Yaiza sacó fuerzas de flaqueza para bailar con Dani cada nota de la misma. Él se contagió de la chica nuevamente, y la seguía en cada movimiento, que venía dirigido principalmente por su cadera. Hasta Jessica decidió parar de bailar con Jenson para mirarles mientras reían. Eran admirables, pues era con el que menos relación tenía de todos y aun así parecía que llevaban toda la vida bailando.

Volvía a dejarse llevar por la letra de la canción, la cual seguía repitiendo en silencio con el chico, y aprovechaba las mismas estrofas y sonidos para mover su cadera junto a la de Dani, que disfrutaba como un loco de todo aquello. Cada vez bailaban más pegados, animados por la canción, y sólo Kimi se perdió parte del baile por ir a la puerta a mirar el móvil. Yaiza siguió moviéndose lo más pegada que pudo a Dani, y ambos sonreían disfrutando de cada roce de su cuerpo. Estaban tan metidos en su papel que ni siquiera notaron que la gente les miraba de forma diferente. Kimi había regresado, pero no lo hacía solo, y tal vez ese detalle provocó que la chica parase de bailar en seco. La canción, que estaba a punto de terminar, parecía haberse eliminado del ambiente.

Sebastian miraba de forma tímida al lugar donde Dani y Yaiza habían dejado de bailar. El australiano se retiró de la chica como si se hubiese recibido un calambre, e incluso sonó el golpe que se llevó su espalda al pegarse a la pared, intentando huir de ella. Se disculpaba con Sebastian con gestos, como si hubiese tocado algo que no le pertenecía, pero el alemán se mostraba quieto, mirando a Yaiza, que le devolvía la mirada llena de tensión y sin saber qué decir, porque al último al que esperaba ver era a Sebastian. La canción había terminado, y ahora sonaba [_Get it Started_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W6yCy1upT64), de Pitbull y Shakira. Aunque no podía ser más ignorada.

-          ¿Podemos hablar?-Sebastian se decidió a comenzar la conversación, y mientras que todos observaban a Yaiza, esperando a que respondiese, esta asentía sin saber muy bien cómo pronunciar palabra. Sebastian se dio la vuelta para salir de allí, y Yaiza cogió aire para seguirle. No le preocupaba el baile con Dani, y a él tampoco, pero el hecho de que esa iba a ser de forma definitiva la última vez que se veían les llenaba de nervios. Salió por la puerta, y la dejó entornada, dándole la espalda a ella y a la canción que seguía sonando. Yaiza sintió que la letra era demasiado acorde a su situación, y cada vez que oía la voz de Shakira, se perdía en los ojos del chico que tenía en frente, que tardaba más de lo normal en hablar.- Llevas el vestido.-sonrió de forma tímida, señalado la ropa de la chica, que le imitaba el gesto un poco avergonzada.

-          Sí…-Se cruzó de brazos queriendo tapar ese detalle que él había descubierto, y él miraba al suelo con las manos en los bolsillos, abriendo la boca intentando hablar, pero sin conseguirlo.

-          La primera vez que te vi lo llevabas, y también la última.-fue un dato que ella no agradeció oír, y sintió que esta vez no iba a ser capaz de controlar la necesidad que su cuerpo tenía de llorar. Camuflaba esos intentos con los de gritarle al chico todo lo que sentía- Quería despedirme de ti. –la miró finalmente, después de haberse perdido un rato con sus deportivas, y la canción volvía a recordarle a Yaiza que el chico tenía los ojos más bonitos que había visto nunca.- Te vas mañana ¿Verdad?

-          Sí.-no se veía capaz de decirle nada más largo, y notaba que su garganta se ponía a temblar al verle allí, siendo incapaz de decirle lo que le había ido a decir. Al otro lado de la puerta, los inquilinos del dormitorio se ponían en fila mirando por la ranura que había dejado la chica entre la puerta y su marco, y observaban con detalle cada escena esperando celebrar algo.

-          Yo…-Sebastian tampoco parecía tener suficiente fuerza verbal, y Yaiza sintió en ese momento que si él la pedía que se quedase, lo aceptaría sin dudarlo. Se lo suplicaba con la mirada, que pidiese nuevamente que no se fuese de su lado, que le perdonase y se quedase con él, y ella tenía en sus labios preparado el sí de su respuesta. Pero Sebastian era incapaz de decírselo, aunque había subido explícitamente para ello. Para decirle lo que sentía y pedirla que no le volviese a dejar.- Voy a echarte de menos.-sus ojos seguían diciéndola que tenía muchas más cosas que contarle, pero que era incapaz de pronunciarlas. Ella aguantó sus ganas de llorar un poco más, mirando a Sebastian, que sentía que su momento se esfumaba frente a ella. Sonrió sin muchas ganas a esa frase que había recibido, y decidió que esa sería su respuesta. Sebastian asintió, afirmando así que no tenía nada más que decirla, o que al menos su cuerpo no le permitía poder decirle nada por lo que se moría de ganas. Kimi al otro lado reprochaba la actitud de su amigo con negativas, esperando que este diese el paso final, pero Sebastian comenzó a andar, volviendo su mirada al suelo. Iba a paso lento, y Yaiza le pedía cada vez más lejos que se diese la vuelta, como hizo la primera noche en la que coincidieron, y en la que él pareció escucharla. Otra vez, Sebastian se giraba en el acto hacia ella.- Yai—

-          ¿S-sí?-Se volvieron a mirar, un poco más cerca de lo que había provocado la marcha de Sebastian, pues ella había dado un paso hacia delante al oír su nombre. Respondiendo a la llamada. Él la miraba igual de inquieto, y movía sus manos intentando darse el impulso que necesitaba para decirle todo lo que sentía. Y ella asentía animándole, pidiéndole que le dijese lo que fuese. Que no hubiese iniciado algo que no podía acabar.

-          Mucha suerte.-ambos sintieron una puñada al oír las palabras del alemán, que ni de lejos se parecían a las que quería mostrarle.

-          T-tú también.-su voz estaba completamente rota, y sus ojos ya estaban tan aguados que ni siquiera veían con nitidez los de Sebastian, que cogía aire para girarse, asumiendo así la última imagen de la chica. Con ese vestido negro que tanto le gustaba y con esa chica a la que realmente quería.

Se giró y Yaiza sintió que se llevaba todo el aire con él. Se llevó la mano al pecho, sintiendo de verdad y de manera exagerada que sus pulmones dejaban de funcionar, y sintió que por sus mejillas caían lágrimas a toda prisa, devolviéndole así a su dueña el mal trago de aguantárselas durante tantos días. Le vio girar en el pasillo, asumiendo que ya había acabado todo, y se giró llorando, sin control ni remedio, y empujó la puerta de su cuarto hacia dentro, ignorando que todos los presentes se echaban para atrás fingiendo no haber visto nada. Entró al baño mientras _Get it Started_ dejaba de sonar, y se sentó en el frío suelo a llorar por la única persona que podría haber evitado su marcha y que, sin embargo, no tuvo el valor de afrontar ese papel.


	53. Una menos

Dani decidió apagar la música. Todos se miraban, y ninguno se atrevía a hablar por miedo a decir algo inapropiado. La mayoría de las miradas se fijaban más rato en el rostro de Kimi, que mantenía sus ojos perdidos en el suelo sin entender por enésima vez la actitud de su amigo. Sandra empezaba a desesperarse al ver que nadie hacía nada, y negando con desprecio, empezó a llamar a la puerta del baño. Llamaba a su amiga, la pedía que saliese y que hablase con ella, pero Yaiza sólo lloraba, y su lamento se escuchaba de forma clara y contundente desde el otro lado.

Negándose a soportar esa tensión, Sandra abrió la puerta y entró al baño. Cerró la puerta a su espalda, y todos entendieron este gesto como un mensaje para que se fueran de allí. Sandra se abrazó a su amiga, y esta sólo se acurrucaba entre sus piernas mientras lloraba sofocada, sin poder controlar los impulsos de su cuerpo que volvían a dejarla sin respiración. Su amiga no sabía cómo consolarla, y lo único que se le pasaba por la cabeza era gritar lo estúpido que era Sebastian. Decidió optar por eso, y con cada insulto que el alemán recibía, Yaiza sentía que se lo decía a ella misma. Nada servía de solución en ese momento, y Sandra, nerviosa, decidió desistir, abrazando a su amiga y quedándose así con ella hasta que el sofoco desapareció.

No durmieron, y el resto de gente que estuvo con ellas por la noche apenas pegó ojo pese el cansancio. Eran las ocho de la mañana, y todos estaban en el hall esperando a que Sandra bajase con la chica. En hora y cuarto salía su avión, y Yaiza seguía tirada en el suelo de baño, mirando el blanco azulejo de en frente como si este tuviese un poder de retención.

-          Yai, hemos de irnos ya…-la animaba Sandra desde la puerta, con sus maletas al lado. Yaiza seguía fija en la pared, y aunque estaba deseando irse de allí, no era capaz de mover un músculo. Sandra se acercó a ella y se puso de cuclillas.- No se merecen una lágrima tuya.-generalizó.- Ninguno, ya bastante te han hecho sufrir.-Yaiza negó, culpándose a sí misma de todos los males que la ocurrían, y ni siquiera Sandra la convencía de lo contrario.- Yai…

-          M-me hubiese quedado.-susurró.- Si m-me lo hubiese pedido de nuevo, lo habría hecho.

-          Lo sé.

-          P-pero no lo hizo.-el azulejo recibía el discurso de la chica de lleno, mientras Sandra insistía en mirarla a ella.

-          Porque es un imbécil, Yai.-la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella, alzándola y poniéndola en pie.- Ya basta.-la sonrió y la limpió el recorrido de sus lágrimas, y Yaiza fingió sonreír y recibió con ganas el abrazo de su amiga. Una vez estuvo más relajada, cogieron las maletas y salieron del cuarto. A Yaiza le costó dejar eso atrás, y miraba hacia los lados del rellano no queriendo ver a nadie, intentando olvidar ya toda esa vida en la que había estado metida. Consiguieron meter el equipaje en el ascensor, y cuando bajaron, lo sacaron con más problemas de los habituales. Las ganas de mover todo aquello hasta un taxi se esfumaron de golpe en Yaiza, que veía a toda la gente esperándola justo al lado. Lo último que quería era despedirse, y menos después de numerito de anoche. Miró a Sandra sin hablar, pidiéndola una explicación.- No te ibas a ir sin despedirte ¿Vale?-no aceptaba reproches, y tiró un poco de las maletas para dar vía libre al ascensor. Los demás se fueron acercando y la que estaba a punto de marcharse se mantenía de brazos cruzados, mirando al suelo.

-          Con tanto equipaje a lo mejor no te dejan entrar en el avión.-intentó bromear Jenson, pero apenas consiguió media sonrisa de la chica.- Venga, no te torturamos más.-fue el primero en abrazarla, y Yaiza sintió que otra vez quería tirarse al suelo. Le abrazó con fuerza, más de la que él empleó en el mismo gesto. No quería soltarle, y cuando Jenson se apartó para dar paso a Jessica, volvió a sentir el mismo deseo. La chica ahora usó más entusiasmo en su abrazo que su novio, y le susurró mensajes de apoyo a una Yaiza que estaba demasiado concentrada en no caer. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta era Dani el que la abrazaba, y ni siquiera su radiante sonrisa era capaz de contagiarla del mismo sentimiento. La dio un beso fuerte en la mejilla, y sólo ante eso se dispuso a medio sonreír de nuevo, y para Dani fue más que suficiente. Ahora Nico era el que se separaba de su chica para abrazar a Yaiza, y con él sintió verdadera lástima. Sentía que perdía a un gran apoyo, y pese a que sabía que a Sandra la tendría siempre, dudaba en si volvería a ver al alemán, que la animaba entre susurros mientras la acariciaba la espalda. Ninguno deseaba un final como ese, y cada uno sentía una impotencia mayor por no haberle dado la despedida que se merecía y que hasta la llegada de Sebastian estaba viviendo. Se separó de Nico consiguiendo sonreírle de vuelta, pero el gesto se camufló en breve mientras se mordía al labio controlando su inminente llanto. Kimi estaba de brazos cruzados, frente a ella, esperando a que fuese la chica la que le abrazase.

-          ¿Tanto abrazo siempre y ahora no?-La chica rió, y le faltaban las palabras para poder agradecerle a Kimi todo lo que había hecho por ella desde el primer día. Le miraba, aún estática, y sentía un calor en su rostro que se desplazaba por su cuello. Sabía que estaba llorando, y no pretendía interrumpirse pues no conseguía hacerlo. Kimi reía.- Ya no lo controlas ¿Eh?-la chica negó imitando el gesto, y cubriendo la necesidad que sentía, se abrazó a su amigo con tanta fuerza que él tuvo que corresponderla con algo parecido. La acogió como otras tantas veces, y ahora sentía que si de él dependiese, no la soltaría nunca. No podía decirla nada, porque cualquier cosa que dijese la iba a derrumbar aún más, así que se limitó a mantenerla en su pecho. A los segundos, decidió darle un beso junto a la oreja y ella se separó asimilando que llegaba la hora de irse.- Se te va a echar de menos aunque no te lo creas.-soltó otra pequeña risa, y decidió ayudar a Sandra a coger las maletas. Llegaron a donde el taxi esperaba, seguidas de cerca del resto de la tropa. Kimi bajó con ellas las escaleras, portando algunos bultos, y las ayudó a colocarlas en el maletero mientras que el conductor del taxi miraba sin saber cómo ayudar. Decidió volver al asiento principal, y Kimi volvió con el resto, que miraban a Sandra y Yaiza.

-          No tienes que venir.-le pedía a su amiga, que se iba a montar al coche con ella.

-          ¿Cómo que no? No seas tonta.-Yaiza cerró la puerta de nuevo.

-          Sandra, no vengas, no lo hagas más difícil.-ahora era la que se iba la que aparentaba serenidad, y Sandra se movía poco a poco sin saber cómo despedirse de su amiga. Decidió imitar lo que había hecho ella con Kimi, y se abrazó con fuerza a la chica. Yaiza hizo lo mismo, y aunque mantenían la calma al saber que no se iban a dejar de ver, algo las decía que las cosas iban a cambiar mucho desde ese momento, y ninguna estaba preparada para saber de qué modo. Se separaron y se miraron, y  Yaiza decidió darse la vuelta rápido para meterse en el coche.

-          ¡Ven a visitarnos!-Gritaba Dani desde lo alto de las escaleras, y la chica se giró con el pulgar hacia arriba mostrándole una sonrisa. Se sentó y cerró la puerta, y el vacío sonoro que provocaba el coche respecto a lo que dejaba detrás no se rompía siquiera con la voz del conductor.

-          ¿Al aeropuerto?-preguntó ante la obviedad.

-          Sí.

El coche partió y cuando se perdió por la carretera, el grupo volvió a sentir esa necesidad de romper el silencio, pero nadie sabía cómo. Fueron entrando poco a poco hacia el interior del hotel. Primero la pareja, que se miraba asumiendo que no habían podido hacer nada por remediar su marcha. Luego Dani, que había perdido su sonrisa amoldándose al entorno. Nico estaba detrás de Sandra, mirándola, esperando a que la chica hiciese algún gesto que le indicase cómo poder animarla, pero ella estaba fija en su sitio, mirando el lugar por el que había desaparecido el coche que portaba a su amiga. Apoyó la mano en el hombro de la chica, captando su atención y animándola a entrar con él al hotel. Ella negó, y le pidió al chico con ese gesto que la dejase allí un rato más, asumiendo que su amiga se había ido.

El alemán suspiró y entró al hotel en donde Dani esperaba. Sandra seguía mirando al mismo punto, y suplicaba a su propia mente que Yaiza apareciese corriendo por la calle con las maletas, aunque supiese que era imposible. Sentía una presión en la garganta pidiéndole paso, pero también sentía que ya no merecía la pena desahogarse por nada. Volvió a sentir una mano sobre su hombro, pero esta vez era más fría. Giró la cara hacia su lado, viendo a Kimi, que seguía igual de cabizbajo que antes.

-          Vaya mierda ¿eh?-dijo ella, y Kimi sonrió de manera ladeada y sin fuerzas mientras asentía. Seguía con su mano apoyada en su hombro, como si quisiese mostrarle un apoyo que él aparentaba necesitar más.- Con suerte aciertas y vuelve.

-          Va a volver, eso lo tengo claro.-Cruzaron la mirada a la carretera.- Sólo espero que no decida volver para Abu Dhabi.-la risa les tranquilizó, y decidieron entrar al hotel con el resto, yendo al buffet a desayunar. No tenían nada que hacer, y aun así el silencio aparentaba prisas que nadie sufría. Fue Jenson el que pareció recordar algo.

-          ¿Al final qué va a pasar? Porque nosotros tenemos test.

-          Yo no, pero como nos íbamos a quedar, pues no pensaba irme igualmente.-comentó Dani.

-          Yo sí tengo, pero vamos, que es un día. Por mí lo de quedarnos aquí sigue en pie.-miró a todos pero centró su atención en Sandra, que asentía feliz.

-          Nosotros también.-habló Jessica en nombre de los dos. Todos miraban ahora a Kimi, que se sentía observado mientras comía de una tarta de queso.

-          Em…-dijo mientras tragaba.- Yo ya dije –miró a Sandra- que pasaba.

-          Venga.-protestó Nico.- ¿Qué más te da? ¿Qué otras cosas tienes que hacer?

-          Pues perderos de vista un rato, por ejemplo. –rieron- Que ya os veo bastante.

-          Va, venga. Quédate.-Nico hizo amago de abrazarle con su brazo izquierdo, pero Kimi se alejó.

-          Aire.-Dani había adquirido el comportamiento de Yaiza de reír a todo lo que Kimi hacía, y terminaba contagiando a los demás.- Ya veré. De momento paso, pero si me aburro a lo mejor vengo.

-          Dudo que tengas cosas más entretenidas que hacer.-Nico seguía protestando, y paró de hablar cuando Sandra le dio un golpe flojo en la pierna haciéndole mirar a la entrada. Todos dirigieron su vista al mismo lado, y por la puerta entraba un Sebastian más decaído de lo normal. Jenson hizo un ruido cercano al suspiro, y todos asintieron como si hubiese sido un discurso profundo. Kimi se levantó sin siquiera despedirse o terminarse su tarta. Le miraban andar hacia el alemán, y lo hacía bastante apresurado. Sebastian tenía unas pinzas en la mano, y estaba dispuesto a coger un donut cuando Kimi le agarró de brazo y tiró de él.

-          ¡Eh!-gritó.

-          Ni eh ni hostias.-Sebastian se dejó desplazar y soltó en una mesa las pinzas y el plato, y se dispuso a fingir que escuchaba su charla fuera del buffet.- Tienes unos huevos bien grandes.

-          No empieces.-no iba a conseguir escapar, y Kimi le volvía a agarrar y le empotraba en la pared.

-          ¿Se puede saber a qué viene el numerito de anoche?

-          ¿Qué numerito?-la aparente normalidad que mostraba desquiciaba a Kimi. Le miraba con tanta rabia que Sebastian aceptó que era buena idea parar con la broma.- Me dijiste que fuese a hablar con ella ¿No?

-          Me estás tomando el pelo ¿Verdad?-no se creía que le metiese a él en el ajo.

-          Kimi, lo intenté ¿Vale? Lo hice, pero no fui capaz de decirle nada—

-          Eres un imbécil.-negaba, y se aguantaba para no darle un puñetazo.

-          No me dices nada nuevo.

-          Es que –paraba para coger aire.- no sé cómo cojones puedes estar tan tranquilo después—

-          No estoy tranquilo. Llevo toda la noche sin dormir, me siento más idiota que nunca, y sí, ya sé que se ha ido, que no hay vuelta atrás, que blablablá. Así que, si tan amigo mío te consideras y si tan imbécil me tomas a la vez, te suplico un poquito de comprensión y que me dejes en paz.-no le dio tiempo al reproche, y se alejó de allí de nuevo hacia el buffet, pues sentía la necesidad de esconder su propia rabia entre la comida. Kimi se quedó negando, y decidió irse a dar una vuelta para no gritarle delante de todo el mundo.

El resto del grupo lo vio todo sin poder adivinar las palabras que pronunciaban, y se quedaron con las ganas de saber los motivos por los cuales Sebastian había vuelto a estropearlo todo con Yaiza. Antes de que Sandra pudiese empezar a despotricar contra el alemán o incluso de que se levantase en su búsqueda, Nico decidió desviar el tema.

-          Oye…-le susurraba a Sandra, mientras el resto hablaba sobre lo que acababan de ver.- He hablado con Hülk.

-          ¿Cuándo?

-          Ayer, por la tarde.

-          ¿Y me lo dices ahora?

-          Prefería dejarlo para ahora.-confesaba.- Le he convencido para que se venga con—

-          No.

-          Sandra…

-          No, repito.

-          ¿Por qué eres así? El otro día te parecía buena idea. Ya sabes cómo está.

-          Y también sé cómo está Yai.-Nico asentía a todo, como si supiese de antemano lo que la chica le iba a reprochar.

-          Es mi amigo.-ahora asentía Sandra, sin ganas, cual niña que recibe la bronca de su madre.- Va a venir. Lo hará cuando vuelva por los tests. No quiero estar sin hablar con él, y menos ahora.

-          ¿Ahora?

-          No eres la única que va a echarla de menos, parece mentira que actúes de esta manera.-Sandra frunció el ceño y le reprochó con la misma actitud de niña mosqueada que le dijese eso.- No pongas esa cara, has tomado manía a Hülk sin pararte a escucharle.

-          Sí le escuche, y de hecho me hablaba como si fuese tonta. A mí y a Kimi.

-          ¿Ahora no le hablas porque trató mal a Kimi? ¿Qué te pasa últimamente con Kimi?-la pregunta descolocó tanto a Sandra que no le dio tiempo a responder.- Da igual. Va a venir, quieras o no. También se habla con Jenson y Dani, y no va a quedarse fuera porque tú—

-          Que vale, que sí.-le mandó parar con un gesto con la mano mientras posteriormente se cruzaba de brazos negándole la mirada. Aceptaba que Nico fuese con ellos, aunque tuviese claro que no iba a dirigirle la palabra hasta que se olvidase de lo que le había hecho a Yaiza, pero lo que no aceptaba era la repentina actitud de su chico, y menos con la pregunta sobre Kimi.

Terminaron el desayuno, y cada uno se separó para ir a hacer cosas pendientes antes de las minivacaciones que serían interrumpidas por días de tests en Montmeló. Sandra se quedó sentada en los sofás del hotel, sin muchas ganas de andar ni de hablar con nadie. Ojeaba una revista sin prestar atención a las hojas, y una vez la había acabado, la ponía de cara nuevamente para volver a hojearla.

Pasó la mañana, y pese a que su estómago la pedía ir al buffet con urgencia, seguía empotrada en el sofá como si este tuviese pegamento superfijador. Se dejó caer hacia atrás, tumbándose de lleno en el respaldo esponjoso del sofá, y decidió quedarse allí hasta que su tripa se debatiese entre la muerte y la vida. Miró el móvil varias veces, y escribió mensajes a su amiga suplicándola que le avisase sobre su llegada a la capital. Pero pese a que su estado la mostraba en línea, Yaiza no contestó a ninguno de sus preguntas. Sandra desistió y negó mientras volvía a guardar su móvil en el bolsillo, y empezó a preguntarse si Yaiza de verdad iba a ignorarla desde ese momento en adelante.

Como habían hecho todos con anterioridad, ahora Sandra era la que empezaba a analizar la situación en busca de un motivo lo suficientemente grave para hacer que Yaiza se quisiese ir de ese lugar al que ella misma consideraba paraíso. Sin querer, le quitó importancia al problema entre su amiga y Nico, y aunque seguía sintiendo rabia hacia el alemán por haberse alejado de Yaiza, entendía que no había sido un motivo tan fuerte como para provocar su marcha. Y lo mismo ocurría con Lewis, el cual entendía como motivo de fuerza mayor para retenerla, y que sin embargo no dio fruto. Pero luego estaba Sebastian, y ese sí que la desquiciaba. No comprendía como esa persona a la que consideraba como excelente a principios de la aventura había podido demostrar tanta inmadurez en apenas unas semanas.

Seguía negando, como si quisiese debatir con alguien sus propios pensamientos, pero nadie más que ella podía escucharlos. Y eso ayudaba a que Dani, que estaba en frente, riese por no comprender qué pasaba.

-          ¿Se puede saber a quién le niegas?-Sandra despertó del trance.

-          Oh.-fue como si le borrasen la memoria.- No sé.

-          ¿Qué haces tan sola?-se dejó caer a su lado y posó su mano sobre la de la chica, moviéndola con gesto amistoso. Luego la retiró y la entrelazó con la otra detrás de su cabeza.

-          Hacer tiempo para ir a comer.

-          ¿Esperas a Nico?

-          No.-lo dijo con tanta furia que Dani volvió a reír.

-          Vaya.-dejó su risa por si acaso molestaba a la chica.- ¿Ha pasado algo o…?

-          No, no.-le tranquilizó.- O no sé, hoy estaba raro. Se ha empeñado en hacer de padre con lo de Hülk.

-          ¿Qué le pasa a Hülk?

-          Nada, que se viene con nosotros.

-          Ah, pero eso está guay ¿no?-Sandra le miró, y fue como si sintiese pena por el australiano. Formaba parte de ese pequeño grupo de gente que habían creado ella y Yaiza, y sin embargo Dani parecía ajeno a todo lo que pasaba.

\-          Pues no, no lo está, porque yo aún no le perdono lo que le hizo a Yai.

\-          Pero pobre chaval, él también tendrá lo suyo, no le margines así—

\-          Él se lo ha buscado. Y ahora encima Nico intenta defenderle, cuando sabe que no tiene razón. Y luego encima se mosquea conmigo sin venir a cuento.

\-          Hombre, si estás así de negativa con Hülk, sí viene a cuento—

\-          No, si lo de que no quiera que venga Hülk no es el problema, pero le he recordado que cuando fuimos a ver a Hülk nos habló fatal a Kimi y a mí y —

-          Kimi, ¿Eh?-otro igual.

-          ¿Qué os pasa a todos con Kimi?-preguntó molesta, haciendo que Dani parase su risa en seco.- ¡Precisamente por eso me ha cabreado Nico, porque le he dicho que me molestó cómo nos habló! ¿Tanto os extraña que me hable con él?

-          En realidad lo decía porque Kimi no soporta a Hülk…y me extrañaba que fuese él a hablar con…bueno, da igual, lo siento.-Sandra tragó saliva avergonzada, e intentó analizar en unos segundos el por qué se había puesto tan a la defensiva con el finlandés.- ¿Pasa algo?

-          No.-resumió.

-          Entonces…

-          Entonces nada.

-          No será el sueño…-sintió tanto frío por su cuerpo que estuvo a punto de salir corriendo a la calle para llenarse de calor. Ni siquiera se acordaba de aquello, a milagro divino, y el oír a Dani pronunciar la palabra _sueño_ hizo que la escena volviese a su cabeza. Dani abrió los ojos como platos al ver la reacción de terror de la chica.- ¿Es el sueño?

-          ¡No!-gritó.- Ni me acordaba de ello, joder. ¿Por qué me haces esto?

-          ¿Entonces qué pasa? Me estás mareando.-reía, pero ella seguía con el mismo frío en su rostro.

-          No me acostumbro a hablar con él, y parece que los demás tampoco.-generalizó.

-          ¿Lo dices por Nico?

-          Yo que sé. Ya te digo, antes me ha dicho que qué me pasa últimamente con Kimi, y no sé por qué.

-          ¿Pero a qué ha venido? Quiero decir ¿Sólo le has dicho lo de Hülk y ya ha saltado?

\-          Si, joder, bueno, le he mencionado, y no era nada más que para contextualizar. Simplemente le fui a decir que Kimi y yo fuimos a hablar con Hülk un día, y que este nos trató fatal, y me empezó a preguntar que si me había enfadado con él por cómo había tratado a Kimi y que qué me pasaba con Kimi y yo que sé.-cogió aire.- Se pasa el día idolatrándole y cuando hablo yo de él va y se cabrea.

-          Venga, venga.-la pasó el brazo por el hombro para moverla y animarla.- Que sólo ha sido esta vez, a lo mejor estaba mosqueado por lo de Hülk.

-          Eso espero, porque como se enfade porque me hable con Kimi lo lleva crudo.-Dani rió, y la hizo un gesto para que mirase a la puerta, por donde pasaba precisamente el finlandés. Este les vio, y se dirigió a ellos haciendo que Dani riese por lo bajo mientras Sandra le miraba mal.

-          ¿Qué os pasa a vosotros?-no era la pregunta que pretendía hacer, pero la actitud de los dos en el sofá le hizo cuestionarles.

-          Nada.-sentenció ella, mirando de nuevo al finlandés.- ¿Qué pasa?

-          Que al final me quedo.-Dani dio un grito de alegría que se esfumó rápido por vergüenza. Kimi le miraba sin entender nada.- Tengo que hacer los tests.-sólo hablaba con Sandra.

-          Vaya. ¿Eso es bueno?

-          Si el coche tuviese solución sí, pero como no la tiene, no, es una mierda y me jode las vacaciones.

-          Bueno, te puedes quedar con nosotros.

-          Lo que decía, que me jode las vacaciones.-Dani rió y volvió a callarse en el acto ante la mirada fija de Kimi.- ¿Estás bien?-preguntó intrigado al australiano, que asentía mostrando seriedad.- Ah…-fingió sorpresa y volvió a Sandra, que sonreía ocultando su risa, contagiando del mismo gesto a Kimi.- Que en fin.-no se acordaba de qué iba a decir.- Que ya os diré algo.

-          ¿Qué te ha dicho Seb?-impidió que se girase para marcharse, pues quería saber lo que Sebastian le había contado antes.

-          Que es gilipollas, nada que no sepamos.-se despidió de ella alzando la cara, y luego miró a Dani, recibiendo su saludo manual en la distancia.

-          ¿Qué te pasa?-Sandra le preguntó con la misma intriga que Kimi al australiano cuando este se hubo marchado. Reía.

-          Es que intimida, aún no he conseguido que me hable de forma normal.

-          ¿Cómo narices te habla?

-          Con gestos.-reían.- Cuando va a ver a Seb al box, es como si fuese una estatua. Sólo me dice hola y adiós.

-          Es algo.

-          Ya, a algunos ni eso.-se tranquilizó a sí mismo y ofreció a continuación a la chica ir a comer juntos. La comida se pasó volando para Sandra, ya que entre los comentarios de Dani y entre el delicioso plato de pasta que se estaba comiendo, apenas pudo disfrutar de la media hora que pasaron en el buffet.

Sentía más energía en su cuerpo, y las risas de Dani la animaban a querer hacer algo diferente a quedarse en el hotel. Ofreció al chico dar una vuelta por el centro de la ciudad, y este no se mostró dudoso en ningún momento, pues asintió con ganas. Salieron del hotel y fueron hacia allí, y Sandra sentía que se viaje y esa salida a la calle había sido muy diferente a todas las anteriores.

Le recordaba a las veces que había ido con Nico durante el parón de hacía unas semanas, y lo ajena a todo que se había sentido con él por su ciudad. Con Dani era diferente, y reía mientras le provocaba asegurándole que había gente observándole a cada paso. El australiano negaba, reafirmándose una y otra vez en la idea de que nadie le conocía por allí. Tuvo que aguantar su sorpresa cuando unos chavales le pidieron una foto, pero no pudo ocultar la sonrisa de alegría que le produjo aquello, y más cuando los mismos chicos le animaban a acabar con Sebastian, algo que Sandra animó desde detrás de la cámara.

Siguieron dando una vuelta, y pese a que las piernas de Sandra empezaron a flagelar víctimas del cansancio por no haber dormido después de una noche entera bailando, siguieron andando sin parar.

En el hotel sin embargo, Nico daba vueltas por las zonas exteriores sin saber muy bien qué hacer para matar el aburrimiento. Escuchaba música, y llevaba tanto tiempo deambulando que su iPod volvía a repetir las canciones. Decidió apagarlo y dejar sus cascos rodeando su cuello, y se sentó en un banco de los paseos exteriores del hotel, el que daba justo a la piscina trasera.

Empezó a darle vueltas, después de mucho tiempo evitándolo, a cómo había hablado a Sandra por la mañana. Tenía las ideas claras respecto a Hülk, pero no entendía cómo había podido saltar tan rápido con Kimi. El finlandés le caía bien, y al fin y al cabo, como Sandra había pensado muchas veces, tenían mucho que agradecerle, pues la gran parte de las veces habían acabado juntos por él. Sin embargo sentía que el hecho de que Sandra y Kimi se hablasen finalmente les había distanciado a Nico y ella. Al fin y al cabo, y aunque por la cabeza de la chica pareciese no haber pasado nada esos días, por la suya sí que correteaban muchos comentarios sobre el hecho de que Sandra apenas se hubiese visto con él esa semana. Y lo mismo ocurría respecto a Dani, el cual desde que se volvió su nuevo compañero de trabajo había parecido pasar a ser una especie de confidente..

Desde su marcha a Hockenheim antes del gran premio, sentía que su relación con Sandra se había enfriado sin poder remediarlo. Su relación de tolerancia con Kimi y su nuevo trabajo al lado de Dani habían conseguido que ella se mantuviese más centrada en otros temas en los que Nico no tenía cabida, algo que se demostró mientras Yaiza se volvía protagonista de la semana, reuniendo a Sandra con los dos chicos demasiadas veces. Pensaba en todo eso mientras miraba a la figura de Kimi acercándose en la lejanía, sin ser consciente de lo que sus ojos veían. Parpadeó varias veces cuando el finlandés se dejó caer a su lado, como si apareciese por arte de magia.

-          ¿Eh?-preguntó, y Kimi abrió los ojos mirando a los lados en busca de la pregunta a la que se dirigía Nico.- Perdona.-se disculpó.- ¿Qué pasa?

-          Eso digo yo.-seguía sorprendido.- Qué os pasa a todos, menudo empanamiento.-Nico rió.- He hablado antes con Sandra…-lo dijo de forma introductoria, pero a Nico le pareció una frase suelta bastante molesta después de sus remordimientos.- Yle he comentado que al final me quedo.

-          ¿Y eso?

-          No te alegres tanto.-ironizó. Nico negó disculpándose y sonrió sin ganas.- Tengo tests, así que me he quedado sin vacaciones.

-          ¿Qué ibas a hacer?

-          Dormir hasta que me llamasen para ir a Mónaco.

-          Bueno, puedes dormir aquí y despertarte para subirte al coche. Luego vuelves a dormir y listo.

-          No te creas que no lo firmaría yo ahora.-se echó hacia atrás demostrando su notable cansancio.

-          ¿Qué tal con Seb?-Kimi resopló.

-          Es un imbécil, yo ya paso de él.-tenía los ojos cerrados bajo unas gafas de sol, y pese a que el respaldo del banco le hacía daño en el cuello, no le apetecía moverse de esa posición. Nico le miraba.- ¿Qué tal Sandra?

-          ¿Cómo que qué tal?-era una pregunta inesperada. Quiso buscarle sentido, llegando a pensar que Kimi había estado escondido con una máquina para leerle la mente mientras él se comía la cabeza en dudar por Sandra.

-          Por lo de Yai y eso.-Nico asintió como si fuese la pregunta más obvia y se arrepintiese de no haberla entendido así.

-          Bueno, no he hablado con ella desde el desayuno. Espero que bien.

-          Antes estaba con Dani.-le informó, y Nico alzó una ceja ironizando ante la no sorpresa. Claramente todo parecía una broma de mal gusto- ¿Todo bien con Sandra?-ahora Kimi realizaba esa pregunta a la otra parte de la pareja, que se mostraba tan reacia en responder como la otra.

-          ¿Te importa?-lo dijo con tanta brusquedad que Kimi cambió la pose para mirarle.

-          Hombre, puedo vivir sin saberlo, pero eh, que la próxima vez no me preocupo.-regresó a su pose dolorosa.

-          Como siempre.-respondió a la pregunta.

-          Lo dudo.

-          Por qué.

-          Porque antes estabais pegados como babosas todo el rato, y ahora tú estás aquí conmigo, sin babosear por suerte.-se alejó un poco de él.- Mientras ella anda a saber dónde.

-          ¿Qué pretendes diciendo eso? Sólo nos hemos separado un día.-Kimi volvió a mirar a Nico, y ocultó la media risa que estaba mostrando mientras picaba al alemán, sintiendo así que era la primera vez que ofendía a Nico sin estar Sandra presente. Tampoco quiso darle él muchas vueltas, pero un comentario que simplemente buscaba acabar con la tensión había delatado ante Kimi que al menos para Nico, las cosas con Sandra no estaban del todo bien.

-          Era una broma. Lo que pretendo es bromear.-puntualizó con rabia. Nico se levantó negando.

-          Mira, no me apetece bromear hoy, así que mejor me voy.

-          Sí, y tómate una tila, anda.-No se movió de la pose y Nico se giró para mirarle sintiendo verdadera tirria hacia él. Apenas hubo entrado de nuevo en el hotel por una de las puertas laterales, vio como Sandra entraba por la principal acompañada de un risueño Dani, que la hacía reír a carcajadas. Volvió a sentir ira en su cuerpo y decidió ir hacia ellos. Al menos para no darle pie a su cabeza a seguir creando suposiciones.

-          ¿Podemos hablar?-llamó la atención de la chica, que paraba la risa al comprobar que era Nico el que la llamaba.- Si no molesto.-comentó sin venir a cuento.

-          No molestas.-Dani respondió dándose cuenta a la vez de que era buena idea marcharse.- En fin, luego hablamos.-se despidió de los dos sin mirarles a los ojos y se fue por un lado.

-          ¿Qué pasa?

-          Quería hablar contigo. ¿Puedo?

-          ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?-Sandra definitivamente no entendía la actitud de Nico. Como aparentemente nadie de los que se cruzaban en su camino ese día.

-          No lo sé. Últimamente parece que tengo que pedir hora para poder estar contigo.-Sandra abrió los ojos hasta su máximo permitido y Nico finalmente se afianzaba a su idea de que apenas se veían últimamente.

-          Pero si estamos juntos todo el rato, Nico. Nos hemos separado sólo esta mañana.-no lo sentía así.

-          Tal vez a ti te lo parece pero yo siento como que llevo sin verte días. Ignorando la noche de ayer, que en fin.-no iban a volver a recordar todo lo que sucedió.

-          Pues no sé, yo siento que nos vemos igual que antes.-no iba siquiera a intentar averiguar si era verdad lo que decía Nico, y decidió mirarle como si se mostrase segura de su respuesta, aunque recordaba perfectamente que ese último fin de semana Nico lo había pasado de mal humor de cara a su carrera.

-          Está bien.-y él la creyó, al menos para que sus voces internas dejasen de gritarle todas esas dudas de antes. Asintió y sonrió como pudo.- Entonces es cosa mía, lo siento.

-          N-no hace falta que pidas perdón.-se sentía mal.- Es sólo que creo que nos vemos igual que antes…-Nico asintió.

-          En serio, lo siento, no pasa nada, no quería que…-no sabía cómo acabar la frase, y Sandra lo agradeció. Le sonrió con ternura y él hizo lo mismo, pero ambos enfriaron el gesto cuando Kimi apareció de nuevo por el lado con ganas de hablar. Fue como si Nico volviese a convencerse de su propia opinión y sintiese que el finlandés estaba en todas partes, y ni siquiera la mirada de Sandra hacia Kimi obligándole a irse iban a provocar que el chico la hiciese caso.

-          ¿Qué te pasa?-la preguntó. Y esta negó retirándole la mirada.- Estáis raros de cojones todos hoy.-Nico le miraba con los brazos en jarra, esperando a que explicase el motivo de su interrupción. Y la rabia que mostraba en su rostro mostró la misma sorpresa que Sandra al oír la pregunta del finlandés.- ¿Os gustan las motos acuáticas?


	54. Adrenalina

-          ¿Las qué?-preguntó Sandra.

-          Motos. Acuáticas. Dime cuál de las dos palabras no entiendes.

-          Calla, imbécil. ¿A qué viene eso?

-          Os gustan o no.-la pareja se miró y se encogió de hombros.

-          Sí.-dijo interesado Nico.

-          Yo no he montado nunca, pero parecen molar.

-          Vale, pues el jueves vamos a montar.-sentía que había dado la información necesaria y se giró, pero Sandra le llamó la atención y volvió sobre sus pasos.

-          ¿Perdón?

-          Unos amigos.-explicaba a pasos.- Vienen y tienen motos, y me las dejan para el jueves. Eso y otras cosas más pero principalmente las motos.

-          ¿A qué se debe tal generosidad para dejarnos ir contigo?-Sandra seguía sin creérselo.

-          ¿Por qué me cuestionáis? Os van a dar por culo, ya me pediréis ayuda el jueves.-ahora sí que se alejó, y la pareja se miró con ganas de reír debido a la sorpresa.

-          ¿Tú sabes montarlas?

-          Lo he hecho alguna vez, pero vamos, que prefiero un coche.-reía, y Sandra le imitaba. Se habían olvidado por completo del sentimiento de ira que Kimi les había creado con su llegada.

-          Pues yo no tengo ni idea, así que me tendrás que ayudar.

Fueron a contárselo a Jenson y Jessica, que entraban justo por la puerta. No sabían si la invitación de Kimi era para ellos dos o para todos, pero puesto que se trataba de Kimi, les daba completamente igual y decidieron invitar a la otra pareja. Ambos se mostraron contentos con el plan, y cuando se reunieron en la cena con Dani, se lo hicieron saber al australiano, provocando en él aún mayor alegría que en el resto.

Hasta el jueves, los chicos estuvieron centrados en su trabajo para hacer más llevadero el principio de semana. Sandra decidió pasar el martes con Nico, para quitarle esa idea que se había apalancado ahora también en su mente. Iba con él a todas partes, y el chico parecía el hombre más feliz de la tierra con eso. Sandra sintió verdadera necesidad en ir hacia el circuito para hablar con Lewis, que parecía haber regresado para su día de test, pero puesto que Yaiza seguía sin contestarla a los mensajes, decidió ignorar su deseo y se quedó con Nico durante las 24 horas del día.

Al día siguiente no le quedó más remedio que pasarlo en el hotel sin mucha compañía. Nico tenía pruebas, y Kimi repetía por segundo día consecutivo las suyas. Comió con Dani y Jenson, que descansaban durante el miércoles aprovechando para coger fuerzas de cara al jueves. Ambos habían experimentado con las motos acuáticas, y no paraban de asustar a Sandra llenándola de complicaciones sus intentos de parecer optimista de cara a su turno. Decidieron dejar de meterle miedo en el cuerpo, y ambos se ofrecieron a ayudarla sin problema. La llegada de Jessica terminó de tranquilizarla, pues la chica tampoco había montado en esas máquinas antes, y acordó con Sandra mantenerse en la distancia si la cosa se ponía negra.

Por la tarde decidió ir a la piscina climatizada del hotel a relajarse, pero la idea de montar en moto acuática seguía atemorizándola después de las experiencias contadas por Dani y Jenson. Se reía en su interior, pues las ganas que tenía de que llegase el jueves eran similares al temor que tenía por montarse en aquellos cacharros, y tal vez por eso la mañana de ese día la pasó tan nerviosa.

-          Relájate.-Nico la abrazaba por la espalda en el buffet, mientras Sandra intentaba coger dos cuadraditos de queso fresco de una bandeja.

-          Estoy relajada.-mentía.

-          Pensaba que te morías de ganas.

-          Y lo hago, pero también me muero de miedo.-rieron.- ¿Y si me la pego contra el agua, qué?

-          No te la vas a pegar.-seguía abrazándola por la espalda, y ahora aprovechó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

A las diez de la mañana todos estaban en el hall esperando a Kimi, pues el finlandés había acordado con Sandra encontrarse allí a esa hora. El chico se mostró poco sorprendido al ver a toda la tropa esperándole.

-          Aquí se apunta todo el mundo, por lo que veo.-miró a Sandra y Nico.- Tengo dos motos, no sé cómo pretendéis que montemos todos.-les culpó así por no respetar su invitación para la pareja.

-          Nos turnamos.-puntualizó el alemán.

-          Si, de hecho Sandra y yo casi que os miramos desde lejos.-Sandra asintió con ganas a la idea de Jessica, y Kimi se tuvo que quitar las gafas de sol para mostrar su desaprobación de forma visual. Miró a Sandra.

-          ¿No vas a montar?

-          Estoy dudándolo.-echaron a andar hacia la salida.

-          Pero si dijiste que te gustaban.

-          Ya, pero eso antes de saber la de hostias que se han dado todos estos.-Kimi negó.

-          Yo nunca me he dado una.

-          Pero tú eres finlandés.-la excusa sin sentido provocó que Kimi riese mientras miraba a Sandra buscando una explicación. Ella se encogió de hombros.- Yo qué sé.-resumió la incertidumbre.

Llegaron a la zona en donde los amigos de Kimi tenían las motos después de dar vueltas con un coche durante media hora. Una vez allí, Kimi fue a saludarles, que a su vez se presentaron al resto del grupo desde la voz de Kimi.

-          Matt y Evan.-les nombró, y Sandra dio un brinco al oír el segundo nombre. Mientras los chicos se saludaban con el resto, Sandra cogió del brazo a Nico y le susurró.

-          Este, Evan, es el que le tiró los tejos a Yai cuando estaba con Seb en Miami.-dijo a toda velocidad, y Nico la miró con sorpresa y decidió que vigilaría de cerca a ese tal Evan.- Eh pues es guapete.-comentó cuando se hubieron presentado, y Nico la miró con cara de rabia provocando en ella una risa que intentó camuflar.

Llegaron al puerto en el que tenían las motos, y Matt y Evan se quedaron a un lado hablando con Kimi. Todos permanecían parados, sin saber qué hacer, y sólo el finlandés se dio cuenta.

-          ¿Qué os pasa, muermos?-les preguntó.

-          Estamos esperando.-Jenson explicó.

-          ¿A que os subamos?-rieron.

-          No son nuestras, no vamos a usarlas sin permiso.-la educación del inglés provocó que Kimi negase sonriendo, y Matt y Evan se acercaron a ayudar a Jenson y Dani a montar y a explicarles cómo se manejaba todo después de que estos se quedasen en bañador y se pusiesen el chaleco protector.- Yo una vez me di una hostia con una delante de una cámara, desde entonces tengo respeto a estos bichos…-comentaba Jenson, y Evan reía.

Los dos se pusieron en marcha en un momento, y salieron disparados cada uno hacia un lado mostrando que controlaban más de lo esperado sobre esas motos. Jessica se agarraba a la mano de Sandra riendo, ocultando así sus nervios por si Jenson se caía de nuevo, pero tras unos largos minutos, ambos volvían al puerto sin ningún problema. El inglés gritaba por la adrenalina y Dani reía al mismo nivel por la excitación.

-          ¡Alucinante!-comentaba mientras se restregaba la cara sin saber por qué. Las motos se juntaron y como si fuese un trabajo de equipo, Jenson y Dani chocaron las manos llenos de alegría mientras Nico les metía prisa para subir. Mientras los otros seguían celebrando junto a Matt y Evan, que habían ido a felicitarles, Sandra cogía a Nico.

-          Cuidado ¿Eh?

-          Que sí.

-          Que sí nada, cuidado.-se mostraba seria, y Nico sonrió con ternura mientras la daba un beso.

-          Que sí.-repitió. Se alejó de ella y se subió a la moto de Dani, poniéndose el chaleco que este le tiraba mientras daba saltos sobre la madera mientras chocaba las manos de Jessica. Nico la puso en marcha, salpicando a Jenson que intentaba bajarse de la suya, y desapareció por el fondo del paisaje. Sandra le miraba nerviosa, y sólo se distrajo cuando Kimi tiraba de su brazo.

-          Venga.-ella iba hacia atrás.

-          ¿Qué haces?

-          Que subas.-la empujó hacia el borde del puerto.

-          Que no, que yo paso.

-          Sandra. Sube.-la amenazaba mientras el resto comentaba las vueltas que daba Nico por todos lados.

-          Que me da miedo, joder.-Kimi resopló y tras hacerlo cogió a Sandra por la cintura, dejándola en el aire, y la sentó sobre la moto después de aguantar sus pataleos.- ¡¡¡Kimi!!!-había salpicado con los pies en el agua y se le había metido en los ojos, y los tenía cerrados mientras protestaba sin poder ubicarse. Sintió que una mano la rodeaba por la cintura mientras que otra hacía lo mismo por el otro lado sujetando a uno de los manillares.- ¡¡Kimi!!-el llamarle a voces no servía para nada, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, sus gritos eran a todo volumen a causa de la velocidad que cogió aquella moto. Cuando pudo abrir los ojos, después de haber sobrepasado la sal del agua y el viento de cara, se vio recorriendo el mar a toda velocidad. Al principio sentía verdadero temor, y cuando Kimi retiró su mano de su cintura para agarrar al otro manillar no pudo evitar buscarle con sus manos para sentirse segura. Apenas podía moverse al estar rodeada con su cuerpo, pero aun así sentía que se iba a caer de la moto. Agarró con Kimi los manillares, por encima de sus manos, y se aferró a ellas mientras cerraba los ojos y seguía gritando por la adrenalina. Los gritos de temor se convirtieron en gritos de emoción y locura cuando se dio cuenta de que Kimi controlaba bastante sobre aquella moto. Se sentía libre y ajena a sus últimos problemas sobre aquella bestia que la había atemorizado tanto, y la presencia del finlandés le hacía sentirse tan protegida como nunca antes. Se dejó llevar y disfrutó de aquellos breves minutos que se hicieron a su suerte eternos. Kimi fue reduciendo velocidad y llegaron al puerto mientras ella seguía sonriendo por la emoción. Kimi hacía lo propio, orgulloso de su labor.

-          ¡Tengo miedo!-burlaba a la chica, y esta se giró para darle un golpe en el costado, que fue inútilmente otorgado debido a que estaba protegido por el chaleco.- ¡Encima!-protestó. Se ayudó de Evan para bajar de la moto. Posaron ambos los pies sobre la madera y mientras Jessica abarrotaba a preguntas a la chica sobre la experiencia, su sonrisa se fue escondiendo a la vez que miraba justo detrás a Nico, que permanecía sin gesto observándola. Jessica sintió que no estaba siendo escuchada, y giró su rostro para mirar también al del alemán, que seguía igual de pasivo. Sandra fue a acercarse pero él cambió el rumbo de su mirada, que hasta entonces había sido dedicada plenamente a ella.

-          ¿Te parece normal?-preguntó con voz elevada a Kimi, que comentaba con risas y a lo lejos el manejo de la moto junto a sus amigos, en sus motos dispuestos a marcharse a su turno.

-          ¿Eh?-no entendía absolutamente nada.

-          Que si te parece normal.-la aparente furia con la que hablaba Nico hizo que todos los presentes, entre los que ya no estaban Matt y Evan, que montaban en ese momento, se quedasen mirando al alemán sin saber qué decir.

-          De qué me hablas.-Kimi empezaba a cansarse de la actitud de Nico, y Sandra decidía darse la vuelta acompañada de Jessica para no verlo.

-          ¿Te crees el mejor por haberla dado una vuelta en la moto?

-          Nico…-Jenson intentaba pararle.

-          No, es que no sé a qué se debe tanta amabilidad ahora.

-          Nico, para.-Jenson seguía insistiendo.

-          ¡Tú sabes lo peligroso que es!-ahora se encaraba al inglés.- Iba sin chaleco.-señaló a Sandra sin mirarla.- Pero por hacerse el guay la monta y la da la vueltecita.

-          Pues haberlo hecho tú, no te jode.-Kimi no se iba a dejar gritar de esa forma, y se encaró a Nico sin necesidad de moverse de su posición. El alemán se alejó de Jenson para enfrentarse a Kimi, pero este empezó a reír mientras miraba hacia la espalda de Nico.- Me parece que la has mosqueado.-Nico se giró a duras penas, como si no quisiese comprobar el motivo de la risa de Kimi, y vio que a una distancia ya considerable, Sandra andaba acompañada de Jessica dándole la espalda a la situación. Salió corriendo detrás de ella ante la sonrisa orgullosa de Kimi, que era ahora observado por unos confusos Dani y Jenson. Llamaba a Sandra para intentar que parase, pero esta no se giraba pese a las insistencias de Jessica en que lo hiciese. Finalmente la velocidad del chico consiguió que se situase frente a ella, parándola.

-          Para.-la pedía ahogado.

-          Déjame en paz.-estaba tan cabreada que no quería hablar con él.

-          Sandra, no era seguro y lo sabes—

-          Déjame en paz.-repitió aumentando el volumen de su voz.

-          ¡Sandra joder! ¡Te podías haber matado!

-          ¡Pero no lo me he matado! ¡Me lo he pasado en grande, de hecho!-se encararon ante la mirada de Jessica, que no sabía cómo evitar aquella discusión.

-          Pero podrías hab—

-          Qué es lo que te molesta.-se acercó más a él para no tener la necesidad de gritarle. Hasta el momento de ir con los demás, su estado con Nico había mejorado considerablemente después del encontronazo del primer día. Algo que entonces se echaba a perder al ver que el chico volvía a comportarse de manera cuestionable, y de nuevo con referencia a Kimi.- Vamos, Nico, dímelo. ¿Es que no haya llevado el dichoso chaleco o es el hecho de que haya sido Kimi el que me dé la vuelta?-Nico se mantuvo en silencio.- Estoy segura de que si llega a ser Jenson no habrías dicho nada.-estaba completamente segura de que el enfado repentino del alemán no venía originado por su nulo interés por la seguridad, como apuntaba Nico, sino por el que había provocado que Sandra se olvidase de ello al quitarle el miedo.

-          Si hubiese sido Jenson el que te ofreciese la vuelta a lo mejor tú no te habrías subido. Tal vez tenía que ser Kimi. O Dani. Quién sabe.-Jessica se puso en medio de ambos y empezó a hablar en voz baja para calmarles a ambos, que seguían encarados de forma visual sin querer seguir con aquello. Sandra empezó a negar, desesperada, y volvió a darle la espalda mientras marchaba camino abajo, alejándose del puerto, de la gente y sobre todo de Nico, que era observado por una negativa Jessica, que recorría el camino hecho de vuelta con el resto del grupo.

Sandra llegó al hotel después de coger un taxi que le pareció excesivamente lento. Subió a su cuarto y sin pensárselo mucho, se metió en la ducha para quitarse la sal del cuerpo y los recuerdos de la mente. Sintió ganas de llorar, y pensó que sería buena idea hacerlo en ese momento en el que sus lágrimas se ocultarían bajo las gotas de agua, intentando así engañarse a sí misma. No fue consciente de si lloraba o no, pero una vez hubo acabado la ducha, se sintió más relajada aunque no por ello menos enfadada.

Se sentó en la cama después de vestirse, y apoyó su rostro sobre sus manos en busca de una tranquilidad mental que no la acompañaba. Se preguntaba si de verdad su reciente comportamiento con Kimi podía provocar semejantes celos en Nico, y por más vueltas que le daba no encontraba motivos para ello. Se sentía tranquila en ese aspecto, sabía que no había hecho nada indebido ni con Kimi ni con nadie. Tampoco con Dani, el que parecía ahora ser también motivo de celos en Nico. Negaba una y otra vez, y cada vez que lo pensaba se tranquilizaba un poco más al saber que su postura era la correcta. No había hecho nada malo, no al menos con Dani y Kimi, pero ahora le tocaba debatirse si de verdad había hecho algo malo con Nico.

El martes lo pasaron juntos, y en cuanto a tiempo, dedicaron a estar en pareja lo mismo que solían dedicar en otros días. Y pese a que las conversaciones entre ambos habían vuelto a una normalidad considerable, sentía que se había visto obligada a ello. Empezaba a contagiarse del pensamiento de Nico sobre lo alejados que habían estado, y pese a que terminó asumiendo que era verdad, seguía sin ser motivo de enfado el haber dado una vuelta en moto con Kimi. Aunque hubiese sido el propio Kimi aparte de Dani el que más tiempo hubiese ocupado en su horario la anterior semana.

“Son amigos”, se explicaba a sí misma, odiando poco a poco los celos de Nico hasta niveles insospechados. Llamaron a la puerta, y fue a abrir sólo para gritarle a Nico que la dejase en paz, pero el que estaba al otro lado era otro, aunque se llamaban igual.

-          Hola.-dijo él.

-          ¿Qué quieres?-se sorprendió por la visita de Nico Hülkenberg.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-miraba al marco de su puerta.

-          He preguntado abajo dónde estabas—

-          ¿Y por qué?

-          Quería hablar contigo.-fue una forma de pedirle a Sandra que le dejase entrar, pero ella seguía pensando en otras cosas.- ¿Puedo pasar?

-          No es el mejor momento.-él asintió, cabizbajo, y la pena inundó a Sandra, que también comprendía las palabras del otro Nico sobre el estado del de Force India.- ¿Estás bien?

-          No, pero da igual.-le quitaba importancia.- Hablamos otro día.

-          No, venga, pasa.-le animó a entrar, pensando que tal vez eso le ayudaba a olvidarse del otro Nico.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-          Oh… Quería arreglar las cosas contigo. No me gusta perder amigos por tonterías.

-          Lo que le dijiste a Yai no fue una tontería.

-          Ya, y por eso entiendo que ella no quiera saber nada de mí. Pero esas tonterías no te las dije a ti, y por eso no quiero perderte a ti.-Sandra se sonrojó.

-          Jo, no digas esas cosas.-se sentía tan débil emocionalmente en ese momento que la amabilidad común de Nico la hacía sentirse aún peor.

-          Lo siento.

-          Tampoco digas eso.-le pedía, dejándose caer en la cama, y Nico no pudo evitar sonreír de forma tímida.

-          ¿Me perdonas entonces? Por cómo te hablé y lo que te dije… Que no me acuerdo de qué fue pero vamos, seguro que nada bueno.

-          Tampoco dijiste nada especial, fue más la actitud.

-          Ya… No estaba bien. Lo siento.

-          Que no digas eso.-repitió, y él pidió perdón ahora con las manos mientras sonreía.

-          ¿Entonces?-se miraron, y Sandra vio en él al amigo que había necesitado y echado de menos esos días. Se lanzó a sus brazos.- ¿Esto es un sí?

-          Calla.-dijo con voz tonta, y Nico rió correspondiendo el abrazo. Se tiraron así unos segundos, hasta que él siguió hablando.

-          ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

-          No hemos acabado de hablar de ti.-no iba a hablar de ella ahora.- ¿Qué tal andas? Ya me entiendes.

-          Oh.-se llevó la mano a la nuca y se masajeó.- Intento asumir que no la voy a volver a ver. Y que se fue pensando que la odiaba. Y que se fue odiándome. Y que no querrá saber nada de mí.-terminó su enumeración y Sandra rió negando.

-          Eres tonto, en serio.

-          Ya, eso seguro que también lo piensa.-volví a abrazarle, y él a corresponderla.- ¿Me dices qué te pasa ya o qué?

-          No sé si me apetece.-se separó de él y le miró, pero los ojos de Nico eran incapaces de recibir una negación por parte de Sandra, y menos viéndole tan débil como ella se sentía.- He discutido con Nico.

-          Vaya…-se mostró preocupado.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-          En resumen…-pensó qué decir.- Dice que no pasamos tanto tiempo juntos como antes, así, de repente, y ahora está celoso de Kimi y parece que también de Dani porque me llevo bien con ellos.

-          Ya…

-          ¿Cómo que ya?

-          Nico es así. A veces la caga, supongo que te habrá dicho algo malo para que estés así. Pero no le culpes. O sea, enfádate, estás en tu derecho y más si no has hecho nada.-ella negó dándole la razón a eso último.- Nico suele pasar muy desapercibido, eso ya lo sabes. Tiene de todo, en cuanto a material y esas cosas, no le va nada mal de dinero, pero bueno, en lo demás… Siempre ha estado en un segundo plano.

-          No te entiendo ¿Te refieres a que no ha tenido novia antes o qué?

-          No, no, sí ha tenido, pero me refiero a que… No sé cómo explicarlo. Supongo que el hecho de que seamos un grupo tan amplio y a ti te guste él le hace sentirse inseguro.

-          ¿Cómo?-se perdía.

-          Me imagino que tiene miedo a que le dejes por otro. Y más después de lo que os pasó después de ir a Mónaco.

-          Ya, a eso se le llama celos.-no veía la relación.

-          Y eso es lo que le pasa. Sé que te parece algo simple, como celos que dices, pero en serio, Nico no está acostumbrado a que le elijan a él por encima de otros. Y supongo que si te ve con Dani y con Kimi pues…

-          No voy a dejar de hablarme con ellos por Nico.

-          No es eso. La cosa es que lo hables con él, y que le hagas ver que quieres estar con él y no con los otros. Él lo sabe, pero supongo que tendrá una crisis existencial ahora mismo y saltará ante la tontería más pequeña.

-          Hemos ido a montar en motos acuáticas con Kimi y sus amigos. Han venido Jenson, Jessica y Dani también, y Kimi me ha dado una vuelta en la moto y Nico se ha puesto a gritarle por ello.-Nico se quedó sin decir nada.- Que si no era seguro, que si no me había puesto el chaleco, que si le parecía normal, que si no sé qué…-quiso parar de recordarlo.

-          Habla con él, en serio, no dejes que esto os joda.

-          Es que jode, Hülk.-él asintió dándole la razón.- Porque me hace cuestionarme si actúo bien o no, y yo por más que pienso no he hecho nada. Y menos en una semana.

-          Los celos son problema suyo, no tuyo, Sandra, pero has de ayudarle a que deje de tenerlos. Y eso no se consigue alejándote de los otros, sino haciéndole ver que son amigos. Como lo soy yo o cualquiera.-pausaron.- ¿Ves? De mí no se pone celoso…-Sandra sonrió.- a mí nunca nadie me tiene como opción.-dejó la mirada perdida y Sandra volvió a sentir una pena extrema hacia su amigo, y volvió a abrazarle.

-          Yai volverá, estoy segura.-él sonrió.

-          Ojalá.

Al poco rato, el chico se fue del cuarto de Sandra más contento después de hablar solucionado las cosas con su amiga. Sandra también se mostró un poco más relajada después de la charla con el amigo al que acababa de recuperar. Tenía pensado hablar con Nico ese mismo día, y sin embargo los nervios la hicieron posponer aquello hasta el último día.

Ni el viernes ni el sábado se cruzó con él. Por no cruzarse, no lo hizo con nadie que no fuese el otro Nico, que subió a verla los dos días para ver cómo estaba y se ofreció a cenar con ella la noche del sábado. Lo hicieron a última hora, asegurándose que no se encontrarían con nadie. Cenaron de forma relajada, y hablaron sobre muchas cosas entre las que se encontraban el Nico al que evitaba Sandra y Yaiza. En relación al chico, Nico insistió a Sandra en que fuese a hablar con él cuanto antes, pues cuanto más lo dejase pasar iba a ser peor para ambos. Ella aceptó ir a hablar con él siempre y cuando el Nico que cenaba con ella dejase de sentirse tan decaído por la marcha de la chica a la que quería.

Terminaron hablando de Sebastian, y ambos disfrutaron de esa parte de la conversación pues dedicaron todas sus palabras a meterse con el alemán. Nico se quedó a gusto en cuanto a insultos después de que Sandra le contase la última de Sebastian con Yaiza. El chico se desesperaba, sin entender cómo el de Red Bull perdía tantas oportunidades con ella. Sandra reía al ver a su amigo desesperado, enumerando las mil cosas que habría hecho él si fuese Sebastian para retener a la chica, y volvía a sentir pena por su situación.

Les echaron del buffet de la forma más educada posible, y salieron de allí entre risas y avergonzados por las horas que eran. Sandra se disponía a ir a su dormitorio, pero Nico la llevó hasta su planta para impedirla que alargase más lo que tenía que hacer.

-          ¿No puede ser mañana?

-          No, ahora.

-          Hülk…-suplicaba.

-          No.-la puso de frente a la puerta de su tocayo, y la dejó que fuese ella la que llamase para no presionarla. Él se mantuvo a un lado, para no interrumpir el momento, y Sandra le miró de reojo con pena justo antes de llamar. Desde el otro lado, Nico tardaba más de la cuenta en ir a abrir, y cuando lo hizo, no se sorprendió del todo al ver de quién se trataba.

-          Hola.-dijo ella sin fuerzas. Él alzó las cejas y sonrió de forma tímida.- ¿Puedo entrar?

-          ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?-sonrió, y ella se contagió del gesto encogiéndose de hombros. Se retiró de la puerta y la dejó pasar, y una vez dentro las sonrisas parecían tardar más en llegar.- No deberías estar aquí.

-          ¿Por qué?

-          Porque no merezco que estés aquí.-ella no intentó hablar porque sabía que él no la iba a dejar, y permaneció callada ante la mirada de Nico.- Soy un gilipollas.-ella negó.- Sí, y lo sabes, y lo último que merezco es que hayas sido tú la que viene aquí cuando debería ser yo el que tendría que haber estado pataleando en tu puerta pidiéndote perdón.

-          ¿Por qué no lo has hecho?

-          Porque soy gilipollas.-repitió, y ella rió mientras negaba.- Lo siento, de verdad.-Sandra asintió preguntándose si de verdad iban a arreglarlo todo tan rápido.

-          Siento si te he dado motivos pa—

-          No, no se te ocurra disculparte tú.-ella sonrió al comprobar que las palabras del otro Nico describían a la perfección la situación de su chico.- Es mi problema, no el tuyo, tú no has hecho nada, y por eso no tienes que estar aquí.

-          Si quieres me voy…-intentó bromear, y consiguió sacar una sonrisa tímida a Nico.- Verás, me sentó fatal lo que hiciste.-decidió que sería bueno zanjarlo todo.- porque la verdad es que no pasó nada. Que sí, fue peligroso lo del chaleco, pero en cuanto a lo demás… tú actuaste de forma infantil.

-          Actué peor que eso, y lo sabes.-rieron sin ganas.- Por eso te pido perdón. Me alegro muchísimo de que te lleves tan bien con ellos, en serio, pero entre que apenas nos vemos ahora porque trabajas más, y entre que siempre que te veo estás con ellos, no puedo evitar sentirme idiota.-se acercó a él y le cogió de las manos.- Pero en serio, es todo mi culpa, no la tuya, ni la de ellos.

-          Algo de culpa tendré si dejo que te sientas idiota.-él negó.

-          La culpa es sólo mía por no apreciar lo que tengo como debería.-Sandra sintió un golpe en el pecho, y decidió que habían hablado lo suficiente. Le besó y cruzó sus brazos tras su cuello, haciéndole saber que no le iba a dejar separarse de sus labios en un buen rato. Y con ese beso sellaron una paz que ambos iban a necesitar de cara a la siguiente semana.


	55. Todo sigue igual

El domingo lo pasaron en el cuarto de Nico, como si fuesen una pareja adolescente que no quería salir a que les diese la luz del sol por miedo a quedar cegados por su luz impidiéndoles así verse el uno al otro. 

Salieron de la cama, en donde pasaron la gran parte de las horas simplemente descansando, para hacer las maletas y preparar el próximo viaje. Una vez Nico tuvo preparado su equipaje, fueron al cuarto de Sandra a hacer lo propio, y a la hora de la cena, ambos bajaron al buffet para encontrase con el otro Nico, que celebraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja el ver a ambos juntos.

-          ¡Ey!-gritó al verles. Sandra fue corriendo a darle un abrazo en señal de agradecimiento, y así lo recibió él.- ¿Todo bien? ¿Todo organizado ya?

-          Sí, ha costado pero todo está en la maleta ya.-explicaba Nico, que se marchaba a por los platos. Sandra y el otro Nico se sentaban.

-          ¿Cómo ha ido?

-          Genial.-sonrió animada.- Jo, eres genial.-repitió la palabra esta vez para dirigírsela a su amigo, que se ponía colorado.

-          Eh, basta.-le pedía, y se llevaba las manos a las mejillas para tapárselas. Rieron.- ¿Cómo afrontas esta semana?

-          ¿Afrontarla?

-          Ya sabes… Mónaco.-la sonrisa de Sandra se quedó fija en su rostro, pero sólo porque no podía retirarla debido al shock.- No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta.

-          No.-sinceró, y apoyó su rostro sobre la mesa mientras Nico reía. Porque de verdad Sandra recibía de golpe todo el agobio que su cabeza había ignorado.

-          Es para matarte…

-          Ay, Hülk, que no estoy preparada para volver allí.-ella reía al verle a él reír, pero sentía una presión imprevista en el pecho.- Maldita sea.

-          Eh, vais a estar en un hotel, el lujo va a ser igual que aquí.

-          Dudo que los hoteles de Mónaco sean igual que los de Barcelona.

-          Vale, ahí tienes razón.-rieron de nuevo.- Pero no te preocupes mujer.-Nico hacía su aparición con mil platos, y su tocayo se levantaba apresurado a ayudarle mientras Sandra se cubría la cabeza con las manos para impedir que la diesen con alguno.

Cenaron relajados, y Sandra intentó ignorar el hecho de que Mónaco era su próximo destino. Asumió que su amigo tendría razón, como había hecho antes, y que ahora todo sería diferente. Al menos para buscar la supervivencia que se veía atacada en esos momentos por tantos calambres. Subieron al cuarto de Sandra después de cenar y de despedirse de Nico, y ambos decidieron dormir pronto para tomar el avión hacia Mónaco con ganas.

El sueño le sentó bien a la chica, pues durante todo el viaje fue llena de ilusión por vivir la semana de uno de los grandes premios más míticos del mundial. No pensaba en otra cosa que en el trabajo, y en el hecho de que iba a poder ver aquella carrera en directo. Pensó en llamar a su amiga para animarla a ir aunque sea a la carrera, pero se acordó de que ella seguía sin contestarle, por lo que decidió no insistir.

Llegaron a la ciudad tras unas largas horas de esperas, y se alegró de que al menos Nico no hubiese optado por la idea del helicóptero otra vez. Era primera hora de la mañana, y Sandra agradecía en serio que su chico pareciese haber olvidado que estaba en su casa. Llegaron al hotel, y una vez subieron a sus habitaciones, se reunieron de nuevo en la de ella.

-          Hoy estás muy guapa.-informó él mientras la miraba colocar ropa en el armario sentado desde la cama.

-          Y eso se debe a…

-          A que estás muy guapa y me apetecía decírtelo.-ella rió.- ¿No puedo?

-          Puedes y debes.-se acercó a él y le dio un beso. Acabó de colocar las cosas en el armario y decidió ir a darse una ducha. Nico no se había terminado de acomodar sobre la cama cuando oyó un grito de su chica.

-          ¿¡Qué pasa?!-preguntó.

-          ¡¡No funciona la ducha!!

-          ¿¡Y eso?!

-          ¡¡Yo que sé!! ¡¡Sale agua helada!!-a los pocos segundos, salió con el albornoz y cara de pocos amigos.- Odio que pasen estas cosas.-Nico reía.

-          Va, venga, tranquila.

-          No, Nico, tranquila no. Estamos en un hotel de Mónaco y la ducha no funciona. Qué broma es esta. Será que no ganan lo suficiente para arreglarla.-Nico se acomodó a los pies de la cama y la acercó a él, sentándola sobre sus piernas y besándola en la mejilla con una sonrisa.

-          Va, vístete y vamos a dar una vuelta.

-          Tengo frío ahora.-dijo con pucheros, y él la abrazó para hacerla entrar en calor.

-          Venga, vístete y vamos.

-          ¿A dónde? No me apetece andar por andar…-no quería decirle que no le apetecía recorrer Mónaco de nuevo, y pareció que él no entendió eso para su consuelo.

Decidieron ir al circuito, a dar una vuelta por la zona y comer allí. Bajaron en el ascensor hasta el hall, y allí Nico esperó a que Sandra hablase con recepción sobre el problema que había en su ducha. Les insistió en la urgencia, y el chico tuvo que separar a Sandra del mostrador porque cada vez alzaba más la voz recriminando esa dejadez que mostraban los empleados en un hotel de semejante nivel. Iba refunfuñando, mientras Nico la tiraba de la mano para acercarla a él y darle un beso en la mejilla, intentando tranquilizarla. El beso llegó a su rostro, pero ella no podía hacer nada para corresponderle, pues estaba petrificada mirando a la persona que acababa de pasar por la puerta. Nico miró y su sorpresa fue tan grande como la de Sandra.

-          ¿¡Yai?!-y en efecto, ahí estaba la chica que hacía poco más de una semana se había ido para supuestamente no volver. Sonreía, y su cara mostraba una alegría radiante. La pareja estaba estática, mirándola de arriba abajo. Vestía mejor, al menos demostraba que había invertido su dinero en renovar el armario. Su pelo estaba más oscuro, y ya había pasado de la mezcla morena y rubia a un marrón oscuro más sentado, e incluso mostraba un flequillo despeinado tapando su frente. Sandra seguía intentando vocalizar, pues había querido chillar desde que dijo el nombre de su amiga, y sólo Nico parecía lo suficientemente en la tierra como para hablar.

-          ¿¡Qué haces aquí?!-sonreía encantado, mientras su chica seguía con la boca abierta.

-          De vuelta.-daba la noticia con total tranquilidad, echándose la mano al asa de su bolso marrón mientras que con la otra se quitaba las gafas de sol de la cabeza para meterlas en el mismo saco.

-          ¿¡Es una broma?!-Sandra sólo podía gritar. Yaiza sonrió y negó, y puesto que la chica seguía estática, Nico decidió dar la bienvenida a la otra.

-          ¡Es genial!-la abrazó, y Yaiza le hizo lo mismo.- ¿Pero para siempre ya?

-          Eso voy a intentar.

-          ¿¡Es broma?!-la petrificada seguía insistiendo, y Yaiza decidió ir a ella a abrazarla, aunque su amiga siguiese con los brazos pegados al cuerpo.- ¿¡Pero a qué coño viene esto?!

-          Hice el tonto al irme. He pensado sobre la tontería, y vengo a arreglarla.-lo resumió de la manera más brillante posible. Nico asentía como si estuviese presenciando una ponencia magistral.

-          ¿Pero vuelves a trabajar?-Sandra había conseguido dejar de gritar.

-          Eso intentaré, iré a ver a Samantha a ver. Cuento con vosotros para pasarme al circuito.-miró a Nico, que asentía sin problema. Sandra pestañeó al fin.

-          Eres una perra. Después del mal trago que nos hiciste pasar, y de la semanita que me has dado, y de todo. Vas y vuelves.-Yaiza reía.- En serio, es que eres lo peor—

-          Si quieres me vuelvo a casa ¿Eh?-Sandra cogió aire mirándola con furia, dispuesta a gritarle algo a los cuatro vientos. Nico y Yaiza reían, y cuando el chico iba a seguir preguntándola cosas, ella se adelantó.- Nico ¿Cuál es el cuarto de Lewis?-su rostro cambió a algo más ilusionado cuando mencionó el nombre del británico, y lo poco que esperaban oír eso los miembros de la pareja les provocó que su gesto en cambio se quedase perplejo.

-          ¿Lewis?-preguntó Sandra, que hasta hacía unos segundos estaba preparada para acribillar a su amiga con preguntas sobre Sebastian. No entendía nada, y Nico tampoco.

-          Em… S-supongo que en la 320, porque la mía es la 321 y mi fisio está en la 322-informó, mirando aún atónito a la chica. Yaiza se despidió de ellos prometiéndoles que luego les llamaba. Cogió las maletas como pudo y tiró de ellas, pero mientras Nico miraba el vacío que había dejado la chica aún pensativo, Sandra decidió seguirla un poco más.

-          Yai, Yai espera.-su amiga paró, dejando al lado las maletas, aún sonriente y claramente emocionada por subir a la tercera planta.- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-          ¿Cómo que qué voy a hacer? Ahora mismo ir a recepción a pedir mi llave, y dejar esto.-reía.

-          ¿Y luego?-la expresión de ambas era totalmente opuesta.- Yai…

-          Sandra…-la imitaba, y su amiga se desesperaba por verla tan cambiada.

-          ¿Vas a ir a ver a Lewis?

-          Sí.-parecía obvio para ella.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No está?

-          Claro que está, y Sebastian también.-dijo el nombre completo lo más rápido que pudo, esperando que el rostro de su amiga fuese algo más familiar, que mostrase ese lamento que le provocaba oírlo. Pero Yaiza seguía con la misma sonrisa intacta, como si fuese inmune al alemán.

-          Yo al que voy a ver es a Lewis.-informó, pero Sandra quería saber más.

-          ¿Y qué pasa con Seb?

-          Nada. –reía- Tuvo su oportunidad, y la perdió. Así que no hay nada más que hablar.-llevó las manos a la maleta más grande pero Sandra volvió a interrumpir su marcha.

-          ¿Estás segura de eso? Ha pasado muy poco tiempo, y te veo muy convencida.

-          Sandra, en serio, ya está.-parecía la mujer más feliz del mundo.- No me he olvidado de Seb, es obvio, pero quiero dejarlo atrás y superado. Quiero ver a Lewis.-cogió de las manos a su amiga, transmitiéndole su nerviosismo mientras daba un pequeño saltito.

-          Lewis…-era como si no quisiese creerlo. Sabía que a su amiga le gustaba el inglés, pero no se imaginaba ni que la chica volvería tan pronto ni que lo hiciese por Lewis y no por Sebastian.

-          Luego te veo ¿Vale?- le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amiga y salió corriendo con las maletas a recepción. Allí la dieron su tarjeta, perteneciente a la segunda planta. Rió mientras miraba el pequeño plástico magnetizado recordando el increíble gasto de dinero que le supuso reservar aquel cuarto, esperando nuevamente que su vuelta a la rutina su posicionase a su favor con algún tipo de ayuda de la FIA. Fue tan emocionada a su cuarto que cuando pasó por la puerta, soltó las maletas en un lado y se tiró a la cama boca arriba. Sonreía, estaba ilusionada. Había tenido una semana para darle vueltas a todo, no un tiempo considerablemente largo pero suficiente a sus ojos brillantes. Para analizar su situación de privilegio, y para echar de menos a toda la gente a la que había conocido. Se moría de ganas de ver a Kimi, de ver su reacción al saber que había vuelto. Quería dar el abrazo más fuerte del mundo a Jenson y Jessica, y contarles todo lo que había hecho durante esa semana. También quería ver a Dani, y reía al sentir unas ganas horribles de bailar con él. Sentía pinchazos por el cuerpo sólo por poder cumplir ya todos esos deseos. Pero si de algo tenía ganas era de ver a Lewis.

No había mentido a su amiga. Se seguía acordando de Sebastian, y era algo que le molestaba no haber solucionado antes de su regreso. Sabía que iba a ser duro el rencuentro, pero había aprendido mucho en esa semana, por corta que esta hubiese sido. Sólo le quedaba poner todo en práctica, y lo primero que tenía que hacer era subir a la habitación 320 para ver a Lewis.

Se levantó de la cama y se miró al espejo. Llevaba un vestido blanco de falda corta estilo ibicenco, cubierto con su chaleco vaquero. En los pies llevaba unas botas marrones claras y bajitas, y pese a que nada era gran cosa, se sentía radiante. Se retocó un poco los labios, y se aseguró de que iba tal y como ella quería para su rencuentro con el inglés. Siguió mirándose un rato, como si la persona del otro lado del espejo fuese diferente a ella y ambas conectasen a través de la mente, transmitiéndose cada una el nerviosismo que sentían.

Después de muchos años estaba orgullosa de ella misma, de lo que había hecho y de lo que iba a hacer. No se arrepentía de haberse ido hacía una semana, porque gracias a ello se enfrentó a esa soledad que tanto la asustaba y que tanto la ayudó a la vez a darse cuenta de cuál era su lugar. Había visto a Nico, y había visto a su amiga. Eso ya la valía para ser la chica más feliz del mundo, y aún tenía muchos planes para esos días.

Echó mano de su bolso, que iba a juego con sus botas, y metió el móvil, un neceser con maquillaje, las gafas de sol, la cartera y la tarjeta. Se quedó frente a la puerta nerviosa, como si estuviese a punto de subirse a la montaña rusa más alta del parque temático. La abrió y anduvo con calma hasta el ascensor. Allí pulsó con ganas el botón de la tercera planta, que la subió a la misma en un abrir y cerrar de ojos que a ella se le hizo eterno. Fue en busca del cuarto 320 y se plantó frente a él. Cogió aire, varias veces, mientras se debatía en qué hacer nada más verle. Tenía claro que no le iba a dejar hablar mucho, pues por su cabeza sólo pasaba la extrema necesidad de besarle. Le echaba realmente de menos, y llamó a la puerta con tanto entusiasmo que incluso se hizo daño en los nudillos. Al principio reinó el silencio, y sin borrar la sonrisa, Yaiza temió que Lewis no estuviese dentro, pero a los pocos segundos se oyeron pasos que iban hasta la puerta.

Se le hicieron eternos, y los aprovechó para echarse el pelo hacia delante, orgullosa del mismo. También se colocó un poco el vestido y volvió a coger aire por enésima vez justo cuando la puerta se abría de par en par.

Y fue como el mayor jarro de agua fría que pudiese recibir. Su sonrisa se quedó tan estática como se había quedado Sandra al verla, y sus manos, que estaban entrelazadas frente a ella, se fueron separando cayendo hacia sus lados, sin fuerzas y sin ganas de moverse. Sus labios comenzaron a recuperar su forma natural, a la vez que todas sus ideas, planes y fortalezas se escapaban de su cuerpo huyendo de nuevo hacia Madrid. Ni siquiera había pensado en esa posibilidad, en la que tenía delante suya en forma de mujer perfecta. Nicole la miraba tan atónita como ella miraba a Nicole, y eso sólo la hacía saber que la otra chica sabía de su existencia.

-          Hola –intentó decir de forma amable. Yaiza quiso hacer lo mismo, mientras movía la boca como había hecho Sandra intentando gritarla hacía unos minutos. No era capaz de articular palabra, y sentía que su voz acababa de apagarse y no encontraba el botón que la encendía de nuevo. Toda su energía se fue hacia sus ojos, que lejos de ayudarla a retener toda la tensión que le había llegado de golpe, la animaba a sacarla en forma de llanto. Cogió aire varias veces, y Nicole tampoco sabía dónde meterse.- Lewis está en la ducha…-exculpaba al chico mientras que con su rostro se mostraba tan inquieta por la situación como Yaiza.- ¿Quieres que le diga—

-          No.-fue tajante, y agradeció que su voz hubiese vuelto por su cuenta y tomase partido en la conversación sin contar con ella y sus ganas de llorar. Miraba a Nicole de arriba abajo, sin entender cómo había podido pensar que ella estaría por delante de semejante mujer. Volvía a culparse de todo, y pese a que sentía ganas de matar a Nicole y de matar a Lewis, sentía aún más ganas de tirarse por una ventana. La realidad parecía haberse querido cebar con ella mostrándole a su sustituta. O a la que ella sustituyó durante un tiempo. Nicole la miraba fijamente a los ojos, sin saber qué más decir.- No.-repitió y se dio media vuelta, dejando a la cantante paralizada con la mano en el manillar.

Cinco minutos antes y en la misma pose pero con diferente expresión había estado Kimi una planta más arriba, mientras esperaba a que Sebastian terminase de meter cosas en la mochila para ir al circuito. Llevaba de pie más de cinco minutos, y ya no sabía cómo recordarle a su amigo que iban a llegar tarde al recinto.

-          Me tocas mucho los huevos.-protestaba sujetando el manillar.

-          Más quisieras.-Sebastian rió, corriendo las cremalleras de su mochila mientras se la echaba a la espalda. Se miró en el espejo, sólo para provocar más al impaciente de su amigo, que despotricaba contra él en finlandés. Sebastian volvió a reír y Kimi se preguntaba por qué había decidido hablar de nuevo a su amigo.- Sólo es lunes, tranquilo.

-          Estando tú al lado es imposible tranquilizarse.-Sebastian rió aún más fuerte y se acercó a él de forma juguetona, provocando de nuevo que su amigo le insultase mientras abría la puerta y salía escopetado, arrepentido de haberse explicado mal. Era la primera vez que se veían desde que lo hiciesen en Barcelona y a Kimi le molestaba, además de su tardanza, el hecho de que pareciese totalmente recuperado de la crisis que sufrió con Yaiza. Sabía que seguía mal, o incluso peor que eso, pero parecía haber aprendido a mostrarse como ese chico alegre y bromista que antes era hasta cuando la situación le permitía ser sincero.

-          Sólo vamos a llegar quince minutos tarde, tampoco es tanto. Y no tenemos nada que hacer.-seguía riendo mientras iban al ascensor. Acompañó esa frase de un codazo en la tripa del finlandés, que le miraba negando aún indignado. La constante sonrisa de Sebastian le hacía echar de menos a Yaiza, sintiendo que se había acostumbrado al estado depresivo de su amigo, y el verle fingir que era feliz le inquietaba. Esperaban al ascensor.

-          Muy feliz te veo ¿No?-Sebastian le miró.- Cómo se olvidan las cosas en tan poco tiempo.-pasó al compartimento seguido del alemán, que negaba con la cabeza sin perdonar a su amigo el no haberlo dejado pasar.

-          Tenías que sacar el tema ¿No?

-          ¿Cómo no quieres que lo saque? A poco más te tengo que llevar a un psiquiatra, y ahora vas del hombre feliz.

-          Intento superarlo, aunque veo que no con tu ayuda.-ahora ambos compartían seriedad, y estaban quietos en el ascensor sin darle al botón que les llevase al hall. Actuaban de forma tan cría que ni siquiera querían moverse para apretarlo.

-          Algún día te tocará enfrentarte a ella de nuevo y te llevarás una hostia.-Kimi decidió pulsar el botón que llevaba a la planta baja justo cuando las puertas se cerraban solas.

-          Con suerte eso no pasa hasta dentro de siglos.-el ascensor comenzó a bajar, pero no parecía que fuese a pasar de la tercera planta. La provocación de Sebastian irritaba más a Kimi, que pretendía contestarle con alguna frase suya justo cuando la puerta se abría frente a ellos en el rellano de la planta tercera. Kimi miraba a su amigo, dispuesto a pronunciar sus palabras en respuesta, pero Sebastian tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca empezaba a desencajársele. Kimi miró hacia la puerta, y allí estaba Yaiza. Llorando por haber visto a Nicole en el cuarto de Lewis, y con la misma expresión en el rostro que Sebastian.  Y su gesto empezó a humedecerse aún más a causa de una nueva lluvia de lágrimas, pues lo último que quería en ese momento era ver al alemán.- ¿¡Yai?! -Sebastian se separó de la pared en la que estaba apoyado para mirarla más de cerca, como si fuese un espejismo.

-          O con suerte pasa ahora.-Kimi reía mientras recordaba las últimas palabras de su amigo, lejos de entender lo que le podía pasar a la chica. Fue a saludarla pero en ese instante ella empezó a negar mirando con desprecio a Sebastian mientras se daba la vuelta para recorrer el pasillo en busca de unas escaleras. El chico se quedó sin saber qué decir o qué hacer, pues no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Apenas podía siquiera respirar y tuvo que ser Kimi, el que sin entender nada del todo aún, empujase a su amigo para animarle a ir a por ella. Como si fuese un muñeco de cuerda, Sebastian salió corriendo tras la chica.

-          ¡Yai! –la llamaba, pero Yaiza sólo andaba hacia delante esperando que el chico se cansase.- ¡Yai, espera!-la alcanzó cuando iba a tomar las escaleras de bajada, y se paró frente a ella, justo en el primer escalón que descendía. Se quedó a su altura, y ahora ya no sabía cómo volver a hablarla.- Qu-qué haces aquí y q-qué te pasa, p-por qué lloras. –lanzaba preguntas al aire, desesperado por verla de nuevo delante de él. Yaiza seguía negando.

-          D-déjame pasar.-le pedía llorosa mientras se echaba a un lado para tomar la escalera, pero Sebastian volvía a moverse frente a ella.

-          Yai no, déjame hablar. Necesito que hablemos.-había asumido que no le iba a responder a las preguntas anteriores, y quería aprovechar esa extraña e inesperada circunstancia para decirle todo lo que no le pudo decir hacía una semana. Pero Yaiza no estaba por la labor. Acababa de llevarse el mayor batacazo del mundo al ver a Nicole, y ver a Sebastian, del que se había propuesto olvidarse, no la ayudaba en nada.

-          N-no quiero hablar contigo.-seguía con lágrimas por el rostro, y él con los ojos abiertos al máximo sin entender qué hacía la chica allí y mucho menos qué hacía llorando. Sus manos flotaban en el aire, intentando mostrarle a ella que estaba completamente perdido.

-          Pero necesito—

-          ¡Me da igual!-gritó.- ¡Me da completamente igual! ¿¡Vale?! ¡Estoy harta, muy harta! ¡De ti y de todos!-él tenía la boca abierta tras la interrupción, y buscaba palabras que decir ante lo que la chica soltaba en forma de gritos. Parecía tan desesperada como él, pero por cosas muy diferentes. Él no iba a dejarla ir, y ella lo único que quería era perderle de vista.- ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡¿Sabes?! –sólo sentía desprecio hacia el chico. Se le pasó por la cabeza su último encuentro, y el poco valor que tuvo de decirla lo que sentía. “ _Y ahora quiere hablar_ ”, su demonio se tomaba a risa a Sebastian, y sólo conseguía que Yaiza se cabrease aún más con él.- ¿¡Te quedaste a gusto con lo del otro día?! ¡Supongo que formaba parte de tu plan estrella el dejarme destrozada antes de que me fuese!-la cara de Sebastian parecía la de un muñeco de cera. Hacía unos minutos no pensaba en volver a ver a Yaiza en su vida, y ahora la tenía frente a él, llorando y despotricando contra su persona sin saber cómo defenderse.

-          ¿Qu-qué?-fue lo único que supo decirle, y era una pregunta que servía para todo lo que estaba pasando.

-          ¡¡Que eres un imbécil!!-seguía gritándole mientras seguía llorando.- ¡Estaba completamente loca por ti! ¿¡Sabes?! ¡Y fuiste un gilipollas!-Las cejas de Sebastian subían y bajaban con cada frase y grito que la chica daba. Él pretendía defenderse, pero ella parecía absorber toda su fuerza.- ¡Y sólo se te ocurre subir a desearme suerte!

-          P-pero—

-          ¿¡Pues sabes qué?! ¡Tú te lo has perdido!-la boca de Sebastian no podía estar más abierta, y así se quedó cuando por el lado de la chica aparecía corriendo Lewis, que claramente estaba al corriente gracias a Nicole de que Yaiza había vuelto. Fue a hablarla.

-          Yai, yo—ella se encargó de pararle los pies, soltando sobre él toda la furia que tenía dentro. Le dio un manotazo en la cara que sonó tanto que Sebastian tuvo que dar un paso atrás por miedo a recibir otro. Lewis se llevó la mano al lugar donde la chica le había pegado, y repitió el gesto de Sebastian de retroceder en sus pasos. No entendía nada, al igual que el otro chico.

-          ¡¿No has perdido el tiempo, verdad?!-empezó a bajar las escaleras, ya sin estar retenida por ninguno de los dos chicos, que se miraban entre ellos buscándole una explicación. Sebastian se encogió un poco de hombros, y pese al disgusto y shock que se había llevado en tan pocos segundos, se mostraba al menos relajado al saber que el guantazo se lo había llevado otro. Justo al final de la escalera, a la que llegaba ya la chica a toda velocidad, Kimi esperaba para agarrarla y evitar que se fuera. Lo hizo y Yaiza intentó soltarse sin importarle quién la sujetaba y sin recordar las ganas que tenía de verle. Kimi la llevó hasta el ascensor y pulsó el botón de stop justo cuando entraron y este se empezó a mover. La sujetó por los brazos, de frente a ella.

-          ¡¿Pero qué coño te pasa?!-lejos de gritarle enfadado, sonreía alucinando tras la escena que había presenciado al final de la escalera.- ¿¡Y qué haces aquí?!

\-        ¡Déjame!-le pedía, pero Kimi la seguía sujetando. Yaiza no había dejado de llorar desde que se fue de la puerta de Lewis, y tener a Kimi en frente pidiéndole explicaciones la provocaba mayor llanto. Él decidió darla un respiro y la soltó de los brazos para abrazarla. Ella se desahogó y cuando Kimi notó que podía hablar, insistió.

-          Y ahora te explicas.-La miró y ella le devolvió el gesto aún recordando todo lo ocurrido.- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

-          He vuelto.-resumió.

-          ¿Para siempre?

-          N-no lo sé, a lo mejor me voy de nuevo.

-          ¿Es por ellos? ¿Me explicas a qué venía el numerito ese? Y la hostia, por favor, quiero detalles sobre la hostia a Hamilton.-la chica sonrió aguantándose las ganas de reír. Se secó las lágrimas y le contó.

-          M-me decidí a volver. N-no sé ¿Vale? Pensé que había hecho el idiota, y q-quería regresar. Pero no por Seb, a Seb que le den para siempre, p-por gilipollas. Quería ver a Lewis, pero resulta que ahora Lewis está con N-nicole de nuevo.-Kimi se quedó de piedra al oír eso.- Al menos ella es la q-que me ha abierto la puerta.

-          Jo-der.-se cruzó de brazos, prestando atención a lo demás.

-          Y eso, venía a intentar t-trabajar de nuevo, a pasar de Seb, a intentarlo con Lewis, y ahora quiero matarles a los dos.-sollozaba.

\-          ¿Pero por qué a Seb? ¿Qué ha hecho?

-          ¿Lo dices en serio?-ni siquiera se acordaba en ese instante.- Te recuerdo que—

-          ¡Ahh! Vale, vale.-se acordó.- Bueno si te sirve anda hecho una mierda, aunque finge que no.

-          No me sirve, por mí como si desaparece.-le dio por mirar a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta de dónde estaban.- ¿Y de dónde has salido tú?

-          Te recuerdo que has intentado entrar al ascensor en el que iba cuando has salido corriendo. Sólo he tenido que bajar una planta y veros desde la escalera.

-          ¿Por qué eres tan cotilla?-protestaba con los brazos cruzados.

-          No soy cotilla, pero temía que tirases a Seb por la escalera y estaba ahí para recoger sus trozos.-la chica rió ahora más libre, y su amigo la siguió.- ¿Me vas a explicar lo de la hostia?

-          N-no sé a qué ha venido.-se sinceró.- Pero la verdad es que me he quedado a gusto.-volvieron a reír y Kimi decidió poner en marcha el cacharro en el que iban. Llegaron al hall, y tanto ella como él miraron a sus alrededores para comprobar que ni Lewis ni Sebastian iban con ellos. Salieron a la calle, y la chica se quedó de brazos cruzados sin saber muy bien qué hacer, pues toda su estrategia se había roto a pedazos.

-          ¿No vienes?

-          No lo sé.-miraba a la nada.- Ya no sé qué hacer.

-          Hombre, irte de nuevo justificaría que te asesinase.-ella sonrió tímidamente.- Anda, venga, ven.-la volvió a abrazar, esta vez de forma lateral y tiró de ella escalera abajo.- Si yo sabía que ibas a volver.-Yaiza posó su cabeza en su pecho en señal de afecto, y rieron de nuevo.

El finlandés consiguió que la chica entrase al circuito sin mayor problema, y una vez allí dieron una vuelta como si hiciese años que no pisaba un Paddock. Sin embargo el tour fue más que recomendable, pues Mónaco era completamente diferente a lo que ella había vivido antes. El lujo de los otros grandes premios no era nada comparado con todo aquello. Ya no sólo el lugar era diferente, sino que la gente que recorría los paseos parecía sacada de una tienda de lujo.

Apenas llevaban unos metros cuando la chica se topó con Jenson y Jessica. Mientras el inglés se quedaba quieto por la sorpresa, la chica salía corriendo a dar un abrazo a Yaiza, que les hacía un breve resumen de su regreso sin entrar en detalles. Estuvieron un rato hablando, con Kimi al lado mirando a la nada, y al final Jenson consiguió asumir que Yaiza estaba de vuelta y no era un espejismo. Se despidieron de ellos, y Kimi agradeció por fin el ponerse en marcha de nuevo por el Paddock con su inesperada compañera. Yaiza lo comentaba todo con Kimi, y este iba riendo por sus expresiones, reconociendo sin problemas que la había echado de menos esos siete insignificantes días. Ella parecía encantada de nuevo, pero tras una hora por el circuito, ambos vieron en la lejanía a Sebastian, que caminaba perdido, como si no hubiese pisado aquel sitio en su vida. Kimi miró a Yaiza de reojo, y a esta le cambió tanto el rostro como el color de la cara, pasando a un rojo oscuro que acompañaba su ira. El chico la ofreció ir por otro lado pero ella negó y empujó el brazo de Kimi hacia atrás, pues había intentado dirigirla por la espalda.

Sin saber muy bien qué pretendía, la siguió sin levantar mucha sospecha al controlar sus carreras. La chica llegó al centro de la FIA, y una vez allí, desapareció para la vista de Kimi, que se quedaba quieto sin saber qué hacer por lo imprevisto de su nueva ruta. Ella llamaba a la puerta en la que supuestamente debería estar Samantha.

-          ¡Y-yaiza!-la mujer estaba completamente sorprendida, y soltó de golpe el boli sobre la mesa para levantarse.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-          Vengo a pedir perdón.-ambientó.- Por dimitir.

-          Oh.-se sorprendió.

-          Quería saber si puedes hacer como si nada y readmitirme.-no iba a ser políticamente correcta a esas alturas, y Samantha sonrió como si tampoco esperase aquello.- Es una locura, lo sé, p-pero sólo ha pasado una semana, y n-no había Gran Premio, tal vez…-paró al ver que Samantha se sentaba a buscar algo en un cajón. Tardó un poco, pero sacó una carpeta de color amarillo y de dentro, su papel de dimisión.- Oh.

-          ¿Te suena?

-          Sí…-no sabía muy bien cómo iba a ser la continuación de todo aquello.

-          Esto deberían tenerlo los altos cargos de la FIA –burló al nombrarlos.- y no yo.

-          Aha…-esperaba.

-          ¿No te da que pensar?-quería intentarlo, pero su cabeza no daba para mucho.- Yaiza, no presenté tu dimisión a la FIA.

-          ¿Por qué no?

-          Porque sabía que volverías.-reía, con calma, y Yaiza se dejó caer en la silla avergonzada. Por un momento pensó en si Kimi y Samantha compartían suposiciones respecto a ella o si, por otro lado, tan obvio era que no iba a aguantar lejos de aquel mundo.

-          ¿Y si no hubiese vuelto?

-          Has vuelto.-la señaló como prueba.

-          Pero y si—

-          No se sabrá nunca, porque has vuelto.-insistía.- Yaiza, mucha gente ha pasado por esa fase de no querer seguir, y muchos han hecho lo que tú: han presentado su dimisión y vuelto a las pocas semanas. Lo tuyo es un record, he de decirlo, pero era de esperar. Es una especie de droga este mundillo.-no iba a darle los motivos reales ni de su marcha ni de su regreso, pero los que Samantha proponía eran bastante ciertos también.

-          Entonces…-quería el resumen final.- ¿Sigo trabajando?

-          A no ser que quieras volver a irte…-Yaiza negó.

-          Pero quiero aceptar el trabajo. Quiero decir, el que me ofreciste, si aún está disponible, claro…

-          ¿El mismo que Sandra?

-          Sí, ese.

-          ¿Con quién te mandábamos?-preguntaba intrigada mientras buscaba en la misma carpeta dicho contrato.

-          Sebastian Vettel.-sintió que sudaba más de lo normal al pronunciar ese nombre al completo, pero luego se sonrió orgullosa al estar dispuesta a hacerlo más veces.

-          ¿A qué se debe ese cambio de opinión? Cuando te lo ofrecí pareció ser el detonante de tu marcha.-reía.

-          Oh, no, tranquila. Tengo muchas ganas de trabajar en y para Red Bull. Y bueno, para él.-sonreía ampliamente, y si no fuese porque Samantha no sabía nada de la realidad, podría haber identificado un claro rostro vengativo en la chica, que estaba preparada para torturar al que la había torturado a ella. Samantha la ofreció el contrato sin problemas, y sólo la pidió calma durante la mañana hasta que consiguiese contactar de nuevo con Red Bull para oficializarlo y poder conseguirle la ropa.

Salió del centro y Kimi esperaba en la puerta, intrigado. Yaiza le contó todo, y lejos de sorprenderse, se mostró como un hermano orgulloso pese a que la víctima fuese su amigo. Caminaron durante otro rato por el Paddock, y sólo cuando Samantha la llamó para confirmarle que tenía el puesto asegurado, decidió tranquilizarse a base de saltos. Decidió tirarse encima de Kimi para abrazarle, y el chico estuvo a punto de vencerse hacia atrás, pero consiguió sostenerla.

El rostro de alegría se escondió tras otro de timidez cuando al despegarse del chico vio frente a ella a Nico. El de Force India estaba petrificado viendo la escena, y lejos de cuestionarse el porqué de ese abrazo, no entendía por qué estaba viendo a Yaiza si supuestamente no estaría más allí. Ni siquiera pestañeaba, y ella comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa por no saber cómo hablar a alguien que la pidió desaparecer. Kimi estaba al lado, también un poco incómodo, y decidió ser él el que pusiese a ambos en funcionamiento tras empujar a la chica por la espalda hacia el otro lado. Nico no dejó de mirarla pese a que la distancia le impedía hacerlo con nitidez, y se dejó poseer por esa presión que sentía en el pecho y que le pedía salir en forma de gritos.

Yaiza se sintió bastante decaída tras ese reencuentro, y Kimi decidió no agobiarla con palabras durante el paseo. Decidió llevarla a Ferrari, aprovechando que no vestía con ropa ni de la FIA ni mucho menos de Red Bull. Comieron allí, con calma, y después de aquello Kimi se despidió de la chica para poder ir a trabajar un poco. Yaiza anduvo un rato para alargar su visita de nuevo a la FIA para coger su ropa e ir a trabajar, y se arrepintió bastante cuando se sentó en un banco y al poco rato, Lewis hacía lo mismo a su lado. No le hizo falta mirarle para saber que era él, pues sólo su presencia ya le indicaba de quién se trataba. El chico dudaba en cómo hablar, y parecía controlar sus nervios al volverla a ver de forma tan sorprendente. Una tensión que se transmitía sin problema alguno a una Yaiza que, ya sin Kimi por su lado, se había dejado dominar por la ansiedad y las preocupaciones con las que no contaba en su regreso.

-          No sé qué decirte.-para empezar decidió ser sincero, y ella hizo un amago de risa irónica que le indicaba que no lo hacía por el buen camino.- Nicole—

-          ¿En serio que lo primero que me vas a decir es su nombre?-no le miraba, aunque él estaba fijo en ella. No la reprochó la pregunta, y con indignación, Yaiza se levantó para marcharse de allí, pero Lewis lo hizo a la vez para detenerla.

-          Nicole y yo no estamos juntos, Yai.-paró y se giró a él, sólo para ver con qué cara decía eso.- Te lo puedo asegurar.

-          Aun así no has tardado mucho en volver a ella ¿No? Cuando yo estaba aquí no apareció ni un solo día.-sus brazos cruzados le indicaban al inglés que no iba a aceptar ninguna frase que la dijese.

-          Hemos estado juntos mucho tiempo, siempre hemos mantenido contacto aunque lo hubiésemos dejado. Estaba aquí con unos amigos y dijo de hablar, y yo obviamente acepté.-se justificó.

-          Y obviamente –le imitó- tu habitación de hotel era el mejor sitio para ello.

-          Obviamente. No voy a hablar con ella en el banco de la calle, en donde nos puede ver cualquiera, entre los que se incluyen fotógrafos.-el pinchazo que sintió ella en el estómago no la hizo descruzar sus brazos.- Esperaba otra reacción tuya a la idea de que me fotografiasen con Nicole.

-          ¿Mía?

-          Sí, no sé, me imagino que estabas al corriente de que tú y yo salimos en una revista.-la conversación había dado un giro en el que Yaiza no se sentía nada bien. El mareo que le provocó implicó que su rostro se pusiese rojo al ver que Lewis ahora le recriminaba a ella el hecho de que nunca le había llegado a decir lo de aquellas fotos. No sabía dónde meterse, ni mucho menos qué justificación darle al haber pasado por alto junto a él algo que en realidad supuso su mayor mal.- Porque lo estás.-se lo preguntaba sin interrogaciones, demostrándole que sabía que sí.

-          Sí.

-          Y decírmelo no era un buen plan.

-          No se me ocurrió, la verdad, no le di importancia.-mintió para no dejarse vencer.

-          ¿Y a las de Seb con la chica esa? Supongo que a esas sí se la diste.-era golpe tras golpe, y Yaiza no sabía cómo reponerse y levantarse para seguir luchando.

-          ¿Desde cuándo sabes que existen?

-          ¿Cuáles?

-          Todas.

-          Desde que salieron. La propia Nicole me llamó para contármelo-era como si disfrutase.

-          Y me lo reprochas ahora, no hace una semana cuando me pedías que me quedase.

-          Hace una semana no me diste una hostia por tener en mi habitación a una amiga justo cuando tú se suponía que no ibas a volver.-un golpe seco que la dejó K.O.- Mira, no te estoy reprochando nada, ni mucho menos. Pero no me parece ni medianamente normal cómo te estás comportando—

-          Vaya, lo siento. La próxima vez invitaré a tu ex a un café para comentar cómo eres en la cama—

-          ¿Te estás escuchando?

-          ¿Y tú te escuchas a ti?-sentía que iba a volver a llorar, y se daba cuenta de que esa era una lección que aún tenía pendiente aprobar.- He vuelto por ti ¿Sabes?-él reía.- Ríete lo que te dé la gana, pero subí a tu cuarto muriéndome de ganas de verte a ti, no a ella.

-          ¿Me estás culpando de algo? Porque no me termina de quedar claro.

-          Lewis…-le paraba para ayudarse a su vez a aguantar su llanto.- Hace una semana me suplicabas que me quedase, y una semana después llego y te veo con tu ex. Dime cómo quieres que reaccione.

-          Tú y yo no estábamos juntos.-se tuvo que llevar la mano a la boca para no acompañar su llanto de un ruido. Se giró para darle la espalda mientras daba paso a sus lágrimas, que acompañaban la sorpresa que le había provocado oír esas palabras las cuales sin duda hacía horas no esperaba.- Yai, siempre he estado enamorado de Nicole, y eso es algo que tú sabes.-se retiró el pelo de la cara para que el aire llegase a su rostro. Sentía que se mareaba, y no podía seguir con aquella conversación. Ya no sabía si lo que oía formaba parte de un discurso real o si en cambio su subconsciente había decidido crear un posible escenario en el que todo se girase en su contra, torturándola.- Me gustas muchísimo, pero te dije en su momento que no quería una relación seria, que no podía tenerla. Y te dije que era por ella.-Yaiza se dejó caer sobre sus piernas, que se doblaban dejándola de cuclillas en el suelo. No tenía fuerzas para mantenerse en pie, y Lewis ni siquiera tenía intención de ayudarla. Yaiza apenas estuvo así unos segundos. Se levantó y se encaró de nuevo a él.

-          Eres un hijo de puta.-se lo dijo con todas las letras, y cada una de ellas cargada con más desprecio. Él no se inmutaba.- ¿Entonces para qué tanto juego? No tenías intención de estar conmigo en un futuro. ¿Por qué te enfadaste cuando me acosté con Nico entonces? O cuando lo de Seb. No he sido siquiera tu segundo plato, porque has estado tan ansioso de tomarte el puto postre que me has pasado por alto.

-          Me gustas, Yai.-repitió, y ella se volvió a girar negando.- Me has gustado siempre, y que me acuerde de Nicole no significa que no quisiese estar contigo en un futuro. De hecho si estaba contigo, de la manera que fuese, era precisamente porque me gustabas tanto que quería poder estar contigo—

-          Vete a la mierda.-no quería seguir escuchando sus palabras, y las suyas salían en forma de susurros llorosos de su boca.

-          ¿Qué pretendías? Tú me viste la primera semana, apenas hacía unos días que lo habíamos dejado. ¿Qué querías que hiciese? O cuando te fuiste. Te insistí mil veces, y aun así decidiste irte. Dime qué coño querías que hiciese. La quiero, Yai. Siempre lo he hecho, y si tú te vas y ella vuelve no voy a pensármelo dos veces.- no podía responderle, pues no sabía con qué argumento hacerlo. No se volvió a girar, no quería ver su rostro de nuevo,  y decidió echar a andar deshaciendo el camino que había hecho con Kimi. Se puso las gafas de sol para esconder sus ojos rojos, y se mordía el labio para que el llanto cesase. En apenas unas horas todo se había echado a perder, y ya no sabía dónde meterse.

Se dejó caer en un bordillo que rodeaba un trozo de césped, y desde allí clavó su mirada perdida en los yates que paseaban por el agua a lo lejos del paisaje. No se podía creer que la persona por la que había decidido volver en un inicio la hubiese dicho hacía apenas unos segundos que quería volver con su ex. La culpabilidad la poseía de tal forma que no sabía cómo seguir controlando su llanto. Se quitó las gafas para secarse los ojos. Se mezclaban en ella la impotencia, la rabia y la tristeza, y cada cual jugaba su papel para destrozar sus sentimientos y su moral un poco más.

Ni siquiera el angelito que llevaba consigo en el interior era capaz de animarla, pues era consolado por un demonio que había perdido el brillo de su rojo a causa del duro golpe de su dueña. Miraba desconsolada los barcos, y sin poder decidir si era buen momento o no, empezó a analizar las ventajas que podría tener su estancia de nuevo allí si Lewis no quería estar con ella.

También se acordó de Nico, y de cómo la miraba hacía un rato sin saber qué decirla. Echaba de menos a su amigo, más que a nadie en ese momento, y se arrepintió en cadena de todas las cosas que le había hecho de forma inconsciente.

El llanto la ayudaba en parte a desahogarse, pero el no tener a nadie con quien hablar no terminaba de guiarla al descanso. Se sentía tan débil que hasta Mónaco le parecía una ciudad nórdica por el frío que la transmitía, y ni siquiera el hecho de que se sentasen a su lado la proporcionaba un calor que la calmase. En ese caso le hizo menos falta aún que antes el saber de quién se trataba, y ni aun sabiéndolo tuvo el valor de echarle de allí.

-          Creo que desde nuestra última conversación en Melbourne, siempre que he intentado hablar contigo has estado o acabado llorando. Y en la mayoría de esas veces por mi culpa.-Yaiza escuchaba sin mirar a Sebastian, que jugaba con sus manos mientras hablaba.- No sabes lo horrible que es saber eso.

-          Es más horrible ser la persona que llora.

-          Prefiero llorar a causar llanto.-hicieron una pausa que se acompañó de unas pocas lágrimas más de la chica.- Aún no sé por qué has vuelto...

-          Yo tampoco.-su teoría ya no existía, y ni siquiera quería recordarla.

-          ¿Qué ha pasado con Lewis?-apretó los ojos intentando no ver la imagen que le pasaba por la cabeza del inglés diciéndola que seguía enamorado de Nicole, pero estas traspasaban cualquier tipo de muro.

-          Va a volver con Nicole.-explicó.- O al menos eso intenta.

-          Supongo que por eso llorabas esta mañana.-asintió ella.- Y decidiste tomarla conmigo.

-          No quería hablar contigo.-especificó.

-          Ya me di cuenta. También supongo que si has decidido pasar de mí eso significa que no te costará esfuerzo escucharme ahora ¿No?-le miró por primera vez, y se arrepintió al fijarse en sus ojos, que relucían de forma especial por la luz del final de la tarde.- Esta mañana me dijiste que estabas loca por mí, al menos durante la pasada semana, cuando subí a hacer el ridículo a tu cuarto.-asintió de nuevo ella.- No sé hasta qué punto es compresible para ti, pero si no fui capaz de siquiera decirte que te quedases de nuevo fue porque me gustas tanto que no sabía cómo hacerlo.-decidió morderse el labio para buscar esa calma que parecía odiarla.- Es más que eso, de hecho. Kimi dice que es imposible, y en el fondo tiene razón, porque no hemos llegado a hablar bien durante dos meses, pero no depende de mí lo que siento.-la miraba en cada final de frase, y eso servía para que ella recibiese flechazos en el pecho por mirar sus ojos.- No sé de qué te ha servido a ti esta semana, pero a mí para olvidarte te aseguro que no.-pausó un rato.- Aun así no soy nadie para pedirte nada, y me duele verte así por algo que esta vez parece no tener que ver conmigo. Pero tú misma me lo dijiste a mí esta mañana: él se lo pierde.-amagó con sonreír y él lo agradeció más que nunca.- Yo lo único que puedo hacer ahora es seguir pidiéndote perdón, esta vez por mi actitud de niñato del otro día. Siento no haberte dicho que te quedases, o haberte dicho lo que sentía o haberte besado, no lo sé. Debería haber hecho muchas cosas y no hice ninguna, y por culpa de eso pensé que no te iba a volver a ver en ni vida. Me he sentido el ser más despreciable e inútil del mundo por ello, y de hecho me sigo sintiendo así al ver que no soy capaz de hacer que dejes de llorar.-esta vez el amago se convirtió en un hecho, y sonrió de forma tímida a al chico, que hacía lo mismo.- Estás guapísima.-miraba su pelo, y ella no borró la sonrisa al sentir que él se daba cuenta del cambio.- Como siempre.-decidió romper el vínculo que la mantenía unida a sus ojos para intentar darle el placer de verla sin llorar.- Respeto y entiendo que no quieras saber nada de mí. Pero espero que tú respetes y entiendas que yo no voy a dejar de luchar por ti.


	56. Acostumbrarse

Tardo demasiado tiempo en llegar al hotel, y eso que no quería estar en otro sitio que no fuese su cuarto. Aun así alargó su camino de vuelta al mismo, intentando comprender el cómo su regreso le podía haber hecho sentir tan mal. Hacía unos días mantenía la ilusión de volver a verla, y sobre todo mantenía la esperanza de volver a hablar con ella. Pero ella le había visto y no había pronunciado palabra.

Se merecía lo que le pasaba, o al menos eso le decían sus pensamientos. Entró con ese remordimiento al hotel, y se dejó caer en uno de los sofás de la entrada, justo al lado de un padre que miraba con su hijo pequeño un folleto sobre el gran premio, sin hacer caso omiso al piloto que tenían al lado. Pasaron los minutos y ni el padre ni el hijo se fijaron en Nico, ni Nico se fijó en el padre e hijo. Ambos se fueron, y dejaron al alemán con su soledad sobre el cómodo asiento mientras analizaba detalladamente la imagen de Yaiza. Centrando su análisis en la propia imagen de la chica, podía decir que ella estaba feliz. Se reía y abrazaba a Kimi, como si los problemas no formasen parte de su vida nunca más. Pero sin embargo recordaba esa mirada de inquietud, de nerviosismo y de miedo al verle a él. De no saber cómo reaccionar ante una piedra en el camino.

Masajeó sus ojos con las yemas de sus dedos pretendiendo borrar la imagen de la chica que perdía su sonrisa al verle, pero esta volvía una y otra vez a su recuerdo, aniquilando a su paso cualquier síntoma de alegría que pudiese provocarle su regreso.

-          Ey...- Nico abría los ojos y miraba hacia si izquierda, encontrando a una Sandra que por su expresión parecía haberle estado hablando durante un rato.- ¿Estás bien? –quiso responderle que así de forma rápida, para no preocuparla, pero estaba seguro de que su rostro no acompañaría sus palabras, y decidió alargar su respuesta hasta que ella no necesitó oír nada.- Has… visto a Yai ¿Verdad?-preguntaba con miedo, no queriendo saber si de verdad el chico podía volver a estar mal por ella.

-          Sí.-resumió. Ambos guardaron silencio, y Sandra esperó para no presionarle.- ¿Sabías que iba a volver?-ella negó rápido, para no dar lugar a duda.

-          Nos cruzamos con ella esta mañana, me quedé de piedra porque la he hablado varias veces desde que se fue y nunca me contestó.-él asintió asimilando la información.

-          ¿Por qué ha vuelto?-Sandra no sabía qué excusa darle para no hacerle daño, pero fuese la que fuese no iba a ayudar a Nico, así que decidió no mentirle.

-          Supuestamente quería volver con Lewis.-él frunció levemente el ceño.- Sí bueno, a Nico y a mí también nos sorprendió, y más después de lo último con Seb… Aunque visto así sería normal que quisiese volver con Lewis.-él volvió a asentir, y Sandra se volvió a sentir mal por él.- Quiero decir, normal porque bueno, era con quien estaba, no quie—

-          Tranquila.-sonrió con un gesto ladeado y apoyó su mano sobre la de la chica, prometiéndola así que no le había molestado el comentario.- Sé que yo soy el último motivo por el cual volvería.

-          No digas eso…-le susurró.- Hülk, me siento mal cuando hablamos de esto.

-          No has de sentirte mal.

-          Pues no puedo evitarlo ¿Vale? Eres mi amigo, y vale, lo que le dijiste no ayuda a la situación, pero no sé, es peor lo de ellos. Parece que no se quieren decidir y tú no mereces estar así.

-          Sandra.-volvió a repetir el gesto de su mano sobre la de ella.- A Yai le gusta Seb. Y también Lewis. No yo. No podemos hacer nada respecto a eso.-él sonreía mientras que la chica buscaba fuerzas para hacerlo y dejar de sentirse mal por su amigo.- Venga, va, que deberías estar feliz, que ha vuelto.

-          Tú también deberías estarlo…

-          Lo estoy.-le costó responder, pero decidió hacerlo de la forma más sincera que pudo para que su amiga le dejase de mirar con tanta lástima.- Y ahora venga, vamos a cenar que me muero de hambre.

Sandra echó de menos tener compañía en la mesa con Nico mientras cenaban. Él se esforzaba en mantener conversaciones interesantes, pero ella veía en sus ojos que sus ganas de hablar eran tan escasas como sus ganas de ver a la chica de nuevo. Eso les llevó a permanecer poco tiempo en el buffet, y Sandra se aseguró de que el abrazo que le daba a su amigo de despedida era lo suficientemente fuerte para que aguantase hasta el día siguiente.

Se despertó con ánimo, pese a que ya empezaba a trabajar. Tenía hambre, y para no perder mucho el tiempo, se visitó a prisas para bajar y desayunar con calma en el buffet. Se sintió incómoda durante todo el trayecto desde su cuarto al restaurante, y todo por culpa de la falda que formaba parte de su nuevo uniforme de trabajo. Se había acostumbrado a vestir de Red Bull, pero la idea de acompañar el polo de trabajo con una falda no le terminaba de hacer gracia.

Decidió coger un poco de todo para desayunar, y tuvo que sentarse en una mesa más grande de lo normal para poder esparcir sus platos. Apenas había empezado a untar la mantequilla en una de sus tostadas cuando soltó el cuchillo con un golpe seco sobre la mesa al ver que por la puerta entraba su amiga vestida igual que ella. Yaiza la reconoció en el acto, pues tampoco había mucha gente a esas horas en el buffet, y fue a ella andando sin prisa.

-          ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando?-cortó el saludo de la recién llegada, que se quedaba atónita ante la pregunta de Sandra.

-          ¿Eh?

-          Por qué vas de Red Bull.

-          Oh. Samantha me ha dado el puesto.-se sentó sin ir a por su desayuno, y sintió que esa silla era perfectamente cómoda para sus necesidades. Miró de nuevo a Sandra, y esta seguía mirándola sin entender nada.- Fui a hablar con ella, y me dijo que no había presentado mi dimisión porque sabía que iba a volver y blablablá.

-          Y vas a trabajar en Red Bull.

-          Sí.

-          Con Seb.

-          Sí.

-          Ahora que has vuelto con Lewis vas a trabajar con Seb.-esperaba otra respuesta afirmativa, pero el rostro de su amiga se volvió más serio de como había venido y Sandra entendió que algo fallaba en su frase.- Porque… habéis vuelto, supongo.

-          No.-cambió la palabra.

-          Cómo que no.

-          Pues como que no, Sandra.-eran las nueve de la mañana, y las ganas de contarle toda la historia aún no habían aparecido por la puerta, pero la chica seguía siendo observada con intriga y no le quedaba otra.- Fui a buscarle pero en vez de abrirme él me abrió Nicole.-si hubiesen formado parte de una serie de dibujos animados, los ojos de Sandra habrían salido de sus cuencas para dar vueltas por la mesa.- Luego me encontré con Seb, y le mandé a la mierda. Y luego me volvía a encontrar a Lewis, y me dijo que estaba enamorado de Nicole. Y luego, de nuevo, me volví a encontrar a Seb que me dijo que no iba a dejar de luchar por mí aunque yo no quisiese. Y luego vine al hotel y debatí en si volver a irme o no, pero como ves, he madrugado para ir al circuito, coger mi uniforme, y disponerme a joderle la vida a base de una buena tortura.

-          ¿Qué?-tardó segundos en pronunciar palabra.

-          No voy a repetir nada.

-          ¿Pero qué… qué? En serio. ¿Qué me estás contando? ¿Nicole?

-          Nicole.

-          ¿Pero están juntos de nuevo? ¿Cómo? ¡Si te fuiste hace una semana!

-          No, no lo están, pero Lewis me dejó muy claro que él y yo no estábamos juntos y que no buscaba una relación larga, y que por supuesto si yo me iba y ella volvía pues no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad.-Sandra empezaba a asustarse por la naturalidad con la que su amiga hablaba.

-          ¿Estás bien?-tuvo que preguntarle. Yaiza, que había cogido un croissant de Sandra y lo masticaba sin ganas, la miró sin responder.- Es que te veo---

-          Que no llore no significa que no esté mal.-Sandra bajó la mirada en señal de disculpa, pues era exactamente lo que había pensado.- Estoy harta de llorar por ellos. Por todo, en realidad.

-          Lloras demasiado, supongo que todos nos hartaríamos si fuésemos tú.-la broma no llegó a buen puerto.

-          No lloro por placer.-Sandra volvió a bajar la mirada, pero ahora durante menos tiempo.

-          Sea como sea…-quiso dejar el tema.- me parece genial que pases de ellos. Pero no sé si trabajar en Red Bull va a ayudar.

-          Quiero joderle, Sandra. Como él ha hecho conmigo.-habría sonado amenazante de no llegar a tener la boca llena de croissant.

-          ¿Y qué pretendes hacer? ¿Arañarle el coche?-reía, y Yaiza intentaba tragar para seguir hablando.

-          Torturarle, ya te lo he dicho antes. Si tan loco está por mí me va a tener hasta en la sopa.

-          ¿Y eso en qué punto deja de afectarte a ti?-su amiga decidió no meterse el trozo de croissant que la quedaba por si tenía que responder.- Quiero decir, tú estás tan loca por él como él por ti, y la tortura va a ser mutua.

-          No.-engulló el trozo de bollo con confianza.

-          Muy segura te veo a ti.

-          Mira, tú no le escuchaste ayer ¿Vale? Si después de las cosas que me dijo fui capaz de volver aquí tan tranquila, es que podré estar a su lado sin ser yo la torturada.

-          ¿Pero qué narices te dijo?-Sandra se mostró asustada.

-          Nada malo. Al revés.-se puso colorada y Sandra intentó aguantar una risa que parecía poder ser sostenida.

-          Qué te dijo.-insistió.

-          Moñeces, tú no las entenderías.-decidió reír con su amiga, mientras jugaba con otro croissant que había cogido, intentando ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-          Pero entonces… ¿No estáis enfadados?

-          No lo sé.-pausó largo y tendido.- Por la mañana le monté un pollo ¿Sabes? Pero luego ni siquiera le hablé, se encargó él de darme la paliza.-Sandra volvió a reír.- Supongo que si no hubiese visto a Nicole no la habría tomado con él.

-          No si al final con el único que vas a acabar bien va a ser con Seb.-aprovechó la situación.- ¿Cuándo narices vas a hablar con Hülk?

-          ¿Por qué piensas que debo hablar con él?-se mostró sorprendida.

-          Hombre, pues porque es con el único que no has hablado y al fin y al cabo ha sido el único que ha estado de tu lado siempre.

-          Hasta que me mandó a la mierda.-le recordó. Y Sandra empezó a negar mientras se levantaba para ir a trabajar.

-          Haz lo que quieras.

-          Eso haré.-Se levantó con ella y Sandra la miró de arriba abajo.

-          ¿Por qué tu falda no parece horrible y la mía sí?

-          Porque yo sé trucos que tú no sabes.

Fueron hablando del uniforme durante todo el trayecto. Yaiza aprovechó para también contarle a su amiga que había visto a Kimi, y Sandra quiso situar a la chica en los últimos acontecimientos, pero decidió que sería mejor hacerlo por la noche, cuando el primer día hubiese terminado.

Llegaron al circuito, y el tema de conversación pasó a ser el lujo de Monte Carlo. Analizaban cada persona que pasaba por su lado, en especial las mujeres que parecían sacadas de una entrega de premios. Cuchicheaban y disfrutaban de su momento antes de llegar a Red Bull, pero una vez aterrizaron en el trabajo, las bromas y gracietas se esfumaron rápido. Allí estaba Gina, que esperaba a Sandra con una sonrisa para ponerle al día. Justo al lado, y dirigiéndose a Yaiza con el mismo ánimo, estaba Britta, la jefa de prensa de Sebastian. Se separaron por parejas de forma inconsciente, y mientras Gina y Sandra ponían al día sus horarios sin mayor problema, Yaiza prestaba mucha atención a lo que Britta le contaba.

Tenían que ir al hospitality de Red Bull, pues allí estaría un medio alemán preparado para grabar un reportaje con Sebastian. Yaiza apuntaba cosas en su libreta con tan mala letra que asumía que no iba a entenderlo después, pero Britta no tenía muchos problemas a la hora de repetir las cosas, pues parecía encantada de tener un ayudante.

Llegaron al centro, y allí empezaron a hablar con el medio sobre la organización del reportaje. Yaiza vio a dos becarias de la FIA haciendo el trabajo que anteriormente había hecho ella, y se sintió tan superior como se sentía Sandra en su primera semana al llevar el polo de Red Bull. Britta hablaba con la reportera, y pidió a Yaiza que ayudase a organizar con el cámara los planos permitidos y los no permitidos dentro del hospitality. Estaba tan concentrada en hacerlo bien que apenas sintió la llegada del alemán. Sebastian saludaba a Britta con una sonrisa, y comentaban algo sobre futuros actos mientras la reportera alemana intentaba tomar nota de oída. Britta decidió zanjar el tema de sus eventos con Sebastian tras comprobar que la periodista prestaba demasiada atención, y decidió que sería bueno presentar al chico a la nueva trabajadora del equipo. Sebastian se mostró animado a ello, pero su rostro se quedó de piedra al ver que Britta llamaba a Yaiza. La chica se giró al oír su nombre, y lejos de buscar a la propietaria de la voz, dio con los ojos de Sebastian, que la miraban con tanta luminosidad como lo habían hecho siempre. El chico abrió la boca dispuesto a decir algo, sobre todo después de que Britta hubiese hecho las presentaciones, y Yaiza sintió más poder aún que antes.

-          Ya nos conocemos.-dijo ella con una sonrisa vengativa, mientras Sebastian cerraba la boca asumiendo que no iba a hablar.

-          Oh, pues entonces genial.-Britta ni siquiera se inmutó y decidió empezar a organizarlo todo. Yaiza se mantenía de brazos cruzados, mirando al atónito Sebastian que se acercaba a ella.

-          ¿Qué haces aquí?

-          Trabajar.

-          ¿Desde cuándo?

-          Desde ayer por la tarde.-la naturalidad con la que hablaba ponía nervioso al chico.

-          ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-          ¿Y perderme esta cara de susto? Ni hablar.-le dejó allí, mirando el hueco vacío que había dejado, y llegó a su posición con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que le aseguraba que se lo iba a pasar en grande. A Sebastian le costó centrarse en el reportaje, y siempre que podía miraba a la chica esperando que hubiese desaparecido. Pero allí estaba ella, saludándole de vez en cuando buscándole el punto débil. La cita con el medio tardó más de la cuenta, y el mirar en cada pausa a Yaiza se había vuelto natural, y ya intentaba controlar su propia sonrisa ante la sorpresa de tenerla allí. Lejos de sentir que su plan de torturarle se venía abajo, Yaiza disfrutaba de los amagos de sonrisa que el chico mostraba. Acabó el reportaje y salieron del hospitality, y Britta fue hablando con Yaiza durante todo el trayecto hasta el Pit Lane mientras Sebastian seguía mirando atónito su presencia. Llegaron a los garajes, y allí Sandra daba la nota con su risa mientras hablaba con Dani. Ambos pararon sus bromas cuando vieron a los tres entrar al box de Sebastian, y no pudieron evitar acercarse a cotillear.

-          ¿Qué tal?-preguntó Sandra en alto, lanzando una mirada desviada hacia Sebastian mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

-          Perfectamente.-resumió ella.

-          ¿Qué haces aquí?-Dani optó por el susurro, y Yaiza rió imitándole.

-          Trabajar.

-          Pero por qué eres tan mala persona.-volvieron a reír todos juntos y decidieron separarse a la vez que Dani le daba un abrazo de bienvenida tanto a su escudería como a su mundo. Britta se fue a la zona de descanso, pues tenían un gran parón en el horario, y Yaiza se fue con Dani y Sandra a hablar al garaje de al lado. Sebastian miraba por los huecos que podía lo que pasaba en esa zona, y más de una vez quiso ir hasta allí para coger a Yaiza del brazo y pedirle explicaciones. Pero el tenerla en esa posición, aunque fuese por provocarle, le alegraba notablemenete, pues sentía que al menos la chica no quería evitarle al fin y al cabo. Cada vez que la chica reía con Sandra y Dani no podía evitar sonreír. La veía contenta, y pese a que eso se basaba principalmente a su estado de shock, se sentía más tranquilo respecto a la imagen que se llevó de ella al final del día anterior. Se puso a hablar con Heikki durante un rato olvidándose por un momento de la presencia de la chica, y eso que el finlandés que iba con él no paraba de desviar la mirada hacia ella aún sorprendido de lo que veía. Fue el propio Heikki el que devolvió a la tierra a su amigo, dejando de hablar cuando vio que la chica se acercaba hacia ellos. Sebastian se giró, viéndola aparecer.

-          Tenemos que ir a una entrevista.-le informaba.

-          ¿Qué haces con esa gorra?-no pudo ignorar el detalle de que la chica tenía sobre la cabeza una gorra con el número de Dani.

-          Me la ha dado Dani. ¿Qué pasa?-sintió que la rabia le recorría el cuerpo, y de un impulso, le quitó la gorra tirándola hacia el garaje de su compañero. Acto seguido, se quitaba la suya y la ponía sobre la cabeza de Yaiza, provocando que esta mantuviese la concentración para no reírse.

-          Trabajas para mí, no para él.

-          Sí, señor.-imitó el saludo militar y ahora era Sebastian el que controlaba la risa que le pedía paso. Negó al no entender nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y aceptó seguir el camino que la chica iniciaba hacia la salida del Pit Lane. Fue tras ella, observándola, y ella sentía sus ojos clavados en su cuerpo, y sentía más poder que el que le provocaba el polo de Red Bull. Llegaron a la escalera que les llevaba a la pasarela para salir de la zona, y Sebastian agradeció más que nunca el ir detrás de ella. Volvió a analizar su cuerpo de arriba abajo mientras la chica subía las escaleras, disfrutando de lo que veía, y ni siquiera el tenerla de nuevo de frente le provocó dejar de mirarlo. Yaiza, que se quedaba pasmada al girarse y al ver a Sebastian recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada, no puedo evitar llamarle la atención al chico, que alzaba la vista hacia sus ojos como si no pasase nada.- ¿Me estabas mirando el culo?-Sebastian alzó las cejas.

-          Em.-tragó saliva.-¿Sí?

-          ¿Te importaría no hacerlo?-ella se cruzó de brazos.

-          ¿Y qué quieres que mire? Lo tengo delante.-Sebastian esta vez no quiso aguantar su risa, y esta no se detuvo al ver que Yaiza volvía a girarse dándole la espalda con un gesto en la cara que demostraba que ella lo estaba intentando. Atravesaron la pasarela en la misma posición y cuando llegaron al Paddock, ambos intentaron dejar esa anécdota a un lado.- ¿A dónde vamos?

-          Al puerto.-se puso a su altura.

-          ¿Por qué?

-          Porque tienes una entrevista, ya te lo he dicho antes.

-          Ya, pero por qué allí.

-          Porque piensan que es original.

-          ¿Quiénes?-Yaiza frenó ante la insistencia del chico de seguir preguntando, y aunque quiso ponerse seria, él volvía a reírse.

-          Franceses.

-          Bueno, al menos no son españoles, me habría sentido acorralado.-ella negó y siguió caminando mientras él volvía a reír, quedando de nuevo tras de ella en el camino- ¿Por qué no viene Britta?

-          Tiene reunión de prensa.

-          ¿Y te deja a ti al cargo? Eso es de ser valiente.-no dejó de andar pero se giró de cuerpo entero para amenazar visualmente al chico que seguía riendo. Volvió a darle la espalda y ahora la que rió fue ella.

En el puerto esperaban los miembros de medio francés que iban a entrevistar a Sebastian, y antes de que los mismos se pusiesen en marcha, Yaiza les dejó claro varias veces por orden de Britta los temas que no podían tratar.

Se sentó a un lado mientras preparaban a Sebastian en el encuadre de la cámara para hacer la entrevista, y se sintió extraña durante el procedimiento de la misma. Le veía reír, sonreír y bromear como se le recordaba, y esa era una imagen que no se asemejaba ni a la que había conocido de él en la realidad, ni a la que le había transmitido Kimi que tenía el chico en los últimos meses. Sabía que sus intenciones de provocarle estaban viento en popa, pero sentía como que la provocación del chico hacia ella adquiría el mismo nivel de fuerza.

Y todo después de su confirmación de que seguiría luchando por ella. Algo que seguía creándola un nudo en la garganta cada vez que pasaba por su mente. Se recordaba a ella misma sin poder decir nada justo después, creando un silencio incómodo de largos minutos que no se rompió ni siquiera cuando ella se levantó para marcharse de su lado.

Sebastian reía como si fuese el chico más feliz de mundo, y Yaiza sonreía inconscientemente mientras le miraba. Y ni siquiera sus ojos azules clavados en los de ella en cada pausa le hacían borrar ese gesto al que tan poco estaba acostumbrada últimamente. Comprendió que la provocación que llevaban a cabo ambos estaba en buen rumbo, pero sin embargo, su plan de tortura tenía asumido finalmente que se había vuelto en su contra. Y sólo era el primer día.

Agradeció sin palabras que Sebastian se marchase de ella de forma fugaz tras la entrevista para volver al Pit Lane, y decidió quedarse por el Paddock haciendo tiempo hasta la hora de la comida. Más de una vez se quedó parada en alguna curva, como si le diese miedo seguir hacia la siguiente calle. Veía glamour a su alrededor, y pese a que su uniforme le recordaba que pertenecía a una élite selecta, se seguía sintiendo poco acorde a donde estaba.

El compararse con cualquiera de esas mujeres altas que pasaba por allí se había vuelto una especie de afición poco deseada, y sólo había una persona que de verdad la hacía sentir como si no fuese nada en ese mundo. Lewis paseaba por allí, con su ropa típica, sin siquiera notar la presencia de la chica a apenas unos metros. Hablaba con un mecánico de su equipo, y lo hacía entre risas. Todos parecían ser felices ese gran premio, y la desconcertaba el recordar que ella supuestamente no debería estar allí.

Decidió dejar de pensar en el inglés y de recordar cada palabra que le dijo cuando este giró por una calle para desaparecer de su vista. Se llevó un susto de muerte cuando ella le dio la espalda a su recorrido, chocándose de frente con su amiga.

-          Joder.-protestó.

-          Hola, hola.-ahora lo hacía Sandra al comportamiento de su amiga.- ¿Vamos a comer?

-          No tengo hambre, pero vale.-llegaron a Red Bull, único sitio en el que podían comer con su nuevo trabajo.

-          Prefiero la comida de Mercedes, en serio.-la chica no dijo nada.- ¿Qué tal ha ido?-sonrió para animarla, pero Yaiza había perdido toda su fuerza al ver a Lewis.

-          Bien.

-          Tanta información a la vez no, anda.-ella ni siquiera captó la ironía, y Sandra negó con la cabeza indignada.-¿Me contarás algún día que es lo que te pasa?

-          ¿Qué me pasa?

-          No lo sé. Ya no me refiero ahora, digo siempre. Cada vez que te pasa algo me ignoras.-Yaiza cerró los ojos desganada.

-          No empieces con eso.

-          Te escribí el lunes pasado para ver si habías llegado a Madrid, y ni siquiera me contestaste. De hecho aún espero el mensaje de respuesta.

-          Tampoco te vi muy desesperada por confirmar si estaba bien.

-          ¿Y por qué no me dijiste que volvías?-optó por ignorar el comentario de su amiga.- O por qué no me contaste que ibas a trabajar para Seb, no sé. Por qué no me cuentas nada.

-          ¿Qué tal con Nico?-Sandra permaneció de piedra al ver el cambio de rumbo en la conversación que ofrecía su amiga.

-          ¿Pretendes que te responda? ¿En serio?

-          Yo no te voy a hablar de mí, porque no tengo nada de qué hablar. Así que hablemos de ti. ¿Qué tal con Nico?

-          No me lo puedo creer.-dijo tras varios segundos observándola con indignación. Al cabo de otros pocos, decidió calmar su interés con tal de no ver su rostro de espera más tiempo.- Bien, con Nico bien.

-          ¿En serio? Estamos en Mónaco.-Sandra se hizo la sorprendida.

-          ¡No me jodas! Yo pensaba que estábamos en Colombia, tía.

-          ¿No habéis hablado de nada?

-          ¿A qué te refieres?

-          Mónaco…-insistió.

-          De momento es un gran premio más. Ni ha hablado de ir a su casa, ni de ir a sus restaurantes, ni de nada de nada. Cosa que agradezco.

-          Vaya…

-          ¿Vaya?

-          Pensé que habrías dejado ese pensamiento ya atrás.-la chica la miraba atenta.- El de que no eres de su mundo.-burló.

-          Sigo sin sentirme cómoda en su mundo, como tú dices.

-          Últimamente estáis genial, no entiendo por qué no le das otra oportunidad.-Sandra, que jugaba con la comida de su plato, alzó un poco la mirada hacia la de su amiga, dejándola ver que escondía algo.- Porque estás genial… ¿No?

-          Si no te hubieses ido tal vez estaríamos, sí.

-          ¿Eh?-se echó hacia atrás, rechazando la culpabilidad.- ¿Me estás diciendo que es por mi culpa?

-          No, pero si te hubieses quedado seguro que Kimi habría estado pendiente de ti, y no de mí. Y te habría montado a ti en moto acuática, no a mí.-los ojos de Yaiza se abrían hasta el límite, al igual que su boca.

-          ¿¡Qué?! ¿Qué ha pasado?

-          Nico está celoso de Kimi.-resumió, y Yaiza dio un golpe sobre la mesa mientras empezaba a sonreír, aún con la boca abierta.- ¿Te hace gracia?

-          ¿Acaso no es gracioso? Joder, celoso de Kimi. ¿Pero qué narices os traéis entre manos para que esté celoso?-Sandra sentía ira en su cuerpo al ver el comportamiento pasivo de la chica.- Y tú que le odiabas…

-          ¿Se puede saber a qué viene eso?-Yaiza cesó su risa.- Mira, no me traigo nada con Kimi, nunca lo he hecho ni lo haré. Estoy con Nico ¿Sabes? Me gusta Nico, y si me hablo con Kimi en parte es por tu culpa. Yo no he buscado que él me hablase esta semana tan a menudo, ni que me montase en una moto acuática.

-          ¿Me puedes explicar esa parte? Es que no me entero.-seguía con ese tono bromista.

-          Kimi nos invitó a Jenson, Jessica, Dani, Nico y a mí a montar con las motos de dos amigos suyos -estaba tan tensa que ni reparó en hablarle de Evan.- En realidad solo a Nico y a mí, pero nosotros invitamos al resto. Y estábamos montando de uno en uno, como es lógico, pero Jessica y yo no íbamos a subir porque nos daba miedo, y mientras que Nico daba una vuelta con una moto Kimi tiró de mí para subirme a la otra y llevarme él. Y Nico se cabreó muchísimo, porque además de que habíamos estado hablando de que supuestamente yo pasaba de él por estar con Kimi y Dani, Kimi me montó en la moto sin chaleco y le montó un pollo.

-          ¿También está celoso de Dani?-rió ella, y Sandra dio un golpe sobre la mesa con el tenedor.

-          ¡¡Para!!-Yaiza dio un brinco.- ¿¡Te estás dando cuenta de lo estúpida que estás?!-la chica no se movía.-¡Que tú no me cuentes tus problemas no significa que si yo te los cuento te los tengas que tomar a puta broma!

-          N-no me—

-          No se te ocurra responderme.-se levantó de la mesa.- Me tienes harta ¿Sabes? No me extraña que Lewis haya vuelto con Nicole, porque cualquiera te aguantaba.-Sandra salió del hospitality de Red Bull sin reparar en el daño que podían hacerle sus palabras a su amiga, pues más dolida de como ella se sentía era imposible. Hacía tiempo que la actitud de su amiga la desquiciaba, y pese a que sabía que era porque algo la pasaba, no terminaba de conseguir sacarle cuál era el motivo real. Entendía que estuviese mal por lo de Lewis, y que el estar de nuevo tan junta a Sebastian no le viniese nada bien, pero le seguía faltando el detonante exacto de su actitud, y no iba a tolerar que la volviese a tratar de esa forma con la de problemas que ella misma tenía.

Decidió irse a su hotel hasta que tuviese que volver al circuito para la única sesión en la que tenía que participar. Se pegó una ducha rápida, y se cambió el polo de Red Bull por el de repuesto antes de salir de nuevo hacia la calle. Aún tenía tiempo hasta el trabajo, y fue andando a paso lento por la zona hasta entrar al circuito. Recordaba muchas cosas de esas calles, y por desgracia su memoria no le traía de vuelta ninguna experiencia positiva de su antigua estancia en el principado.

Empezaba a no tomarse de forma positiva el hecho de que Nico no hubiese hecho referencia a aquello en todos esos días. Ya no en el viaje de vuelta hacia su hogar, sino durante la semana previa. Recordaba también su conversación con él sobre si prefería ir a Mónaco o quedarse en Barcelona. No se había parado a pensar en lo que el chico le dijo. “No me trae buenos recuerdos”. La culpa la poseía, y sentía que había conseguido que a Nico le dejase de interesar ir a ese sitio sólo por ella. Por entonces se ofreció a volver a intentarlo, y sin embargo agradeció en silencio que el chico no aceptase la propuesta, pese a que su estancia en Barcelona finalmente no fue tan placentera.

Dio vueltas por el Paddock, deseando no encontrarse con él por miedo a que viese su rostro cargado de dudas. Veía a gente andando de un lado para otro, y pocos tenían pinta de hacerlo por motivos de trabajo. Deseaba estar en una de sus supervisiones con Gina y Dani, riendo a carcajadas por algún comentario del australiano que la hiciese olvidar sus nefastos pensamientos.

Tenía ganas de que llegase el evento de Red Bull al que tenía que ir, pero las horas no pasaban en su reloj, y se desesperaba sin saber qué hacer. Le dio por pensar de nuevo en Yaiza, y en lo estúpida que se mostraba a sus ojos últimamente. Volvía a llenarse de dudas, y recordaba esa misma mañana con Dani y la chica sin ningún problema, bromeando en el box del piloto. “ _Seguro que era por Seb_ ”, no quería pensar en que su naturalidad era real, y acusó a su amiga de fingir ser una chica alegre y simpática sólo porque sabía que Sebastian estaba unos metros más al lado.

-          Como piensas tanto te va a estallar la cabeza.-sus análisis se perdían en el olvido con la voz de Kimi a su lado. Le miró mientras intentaba recuperar aquellas memorias que se esfumaban.- ¿Estás bien?

-          No.-Sabía que no podía mentirle a él.

-          ¿Qué te pasa?

-          No me apetece hablar de ello.

-          Nunca apetece, pero siempre viene bien.

-          Siempre te quejas de que Yai te cuenta sus problemas, no sé por qué los míos iban a resultarte entretenidos.-se mantenía de brazos cruzados, y ya había dirigido su mirada al lugar más lejano que encontrasen sus ojos en el camino.

-          Yai llora, eso hace que sus problemas sean insoportables. Tú no lloras. No mucho, al menos.

-          A veces lo prefiero.

-          Nunca es preferible llorar.-volvió a mirarle.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-          No me gusta este sitio.

-          ¿Por Nico?

-          Sí.-mantuvieron el silencio.- Y Yai tampoco ayuda mucho.

-          ¿Qué pasa con ella?

-          Está insoportable. Conmigo al menos. Siempre que hablamos es como si no quisiese hacerlo, como si lo hiciese por obligación. Pero esta mañana en el box de Red Bull, como estaba Seb por allí se hacía la simpática.-Kimi rió por lo bajo.- No entiendo qué tiene de gracioso, pero ella también se reía mientras le contaba mis problemas. Supongo que estáis hechos el uno para el otro.-lo soltó rápido y furiosa, y decidió echar a andar mientras Kimi la seguía controlando su risa.

-          No me río por eso.

-          Seguro.

-          En serio, es por la situación. Lo de Yai y Seb—

-          Ya, claro.-aumentaba su velocidad y Kimi tuvo que cogerla del brazo para que frenase.- Oye –retiró su extremidad de la mano de Kimi, negándose a ser tocada por él.- Me da igual de qué te rías, pero no me gusta que la gente lo haga mientras cuento mis problemas. Y ya sois dos lo que lo habéis hecho hoy.-Kimi se mantenía serio ahora.- No te reías cuando Yai lloraba.

-          Porque ella lloraba, tú misma lo has dicho.

-          Antes me dices que no es necesario llorar, pero ahora me dejas caer que es necesario que llore para que no te rías de mí.

-          No he dicho eso—

-          Eres Kimi Raikkonen, no hace falta que hables. De hecho es mejor cuando no lo haces.

Nunca agradeció tanto el llegar al trabajo como en ese momento. Fue negando y despotricando contra ella misma por el camino, por haber discutido ahora con Kimi. Sentía que iba perdiendo apoyos, y necesitaba ver a su amigo Nico para que este la escuchase, pues sabía que con él no iba a enfadarse. Pero algo le decía que no era buena idea hacerlo después del estado del alemán, que tampoco estaba para lanzar cohetes.

Pensaba en todo aquello durante el reportaje que un medio británico hacía a los dos pilotos de Red Bull. Ni siquiera las bromas de ambos sacaban una sonrisa a Sandra, que ni siquiera se había fijado en que Yaiza estaba allí. Más que nada porque ni la propia Yaiza se había dignado a ir a saludarla.

La miró de reojo al sentir su presencia, y la vio tan tranquila como se había mostrado antes cuando le contaba sus problemas. Como si todo el traspasase y nada la afectase, pero todo sobre una capa que impedía que se viese su verdadero estado. Sentía una mezcla de odio y lástima hacia su amiga. Fingía muy bien, y le asustaba que lo hiciese. Miraba a Sebastian atónita, recalcándole su buen estado de ánimo, y Sandra empezaba a pensar que el alemán se iba a llevar una idea equivocada de cómo estaba ella.

Yaiza por su parte se mantenía en la misma situación que describía la mente de Sandra. Sentía que todo le salía mal, y que su regreso a ese mundo no había sido más que una equivocación. Seguía acordándose de la imagen de Lewis hacía un rato, y de la de Nicole abriendo la puerta del cuarto en el hotel. Cada recuerdo que llegaba a su mente la producía una nueva sonrisa fingida que Sebastian captaba sin mayor problema.

Su plan definitivamente se había ido al traste, pues la tortura andaba a sus anchas por su interior producida por la presencia de aquel chico y el recuerdo de sus últimas palabras. Una mezcla que combinada con el recuerdo de Lewis y Nicole la hacía incluso marearse. Miró a Sandra, pidiéndola ayuda con la mirada, llamándola para que fuese a abrazarla y ocultase el llanto que quería salir de ella. Pero su amiga miraba hacia otro lado, recordándole al ignorarla que con ella tampoco estaba bien.

El evento acabó, y Yaiza salió escopetada de allí sin siquiera pararse a hablar con Britta por si tenía algo que hacer. Andaba deprisa, y el aire le daba en la cara devolviéndole un poco la cordura que se había esfumado por la bajada de tensión de hacía unos minutos. Se paró de seco en la entrada al Paddock desde la zona de la que provenía, y el ver a Lewis con Nicole le provocó que el viento pasase por su lado evitándola sin problema, queriéndola hacer sufrir por aquello. Nicole sonreía mientras Lewis hablaba, y este soltaba palabras con un rostro emocionado. La conversación no indicaba nada más que le hecho de dos personas hablando, pero eran sus miradas las que parecían tan ilusionadas como ella no se imaginaba. Cada sonrisa que alguno mostraba suponía una puñalada para Yaiza, que sentía que la gente pasaba por su lado como si ella no existiese.

Quería irse, no verles, pero la curiosidad y su pequeño demonio la pedían que se quedase para más adelante llorar con un motivo asegurado. La gente seguía pasando por el lado, y ella sentía que se creaba una pasarela visual desde su posición estática hasta la de Lewis y Nicole, a muchos metros de distancia. La pasarela se fue deformando, y todo debido a que a su lado se habían parado a contemplar la misma escena, provocando que el camino fuese interrumpido para los demás. Yaiza sabía que sus ojos estaban aguados desde el momento en el que la figura de Lewis había pasado de nítida a confusa, pero eso no le impidió ver a Sebastian junto a ella.

-          No deberías torturarte así.-ella sonrió con ironía ante la palabra empleada por Sebastian. El chico daba en el clavo al hacer referencia a lo que sentía.

-          Es difícil.

-          Ya, lo sé por experiencia. Créeme.-volvió a mirar al chico, que observaba desde la lejanía a Lewis y Nicole. Yaiza sentía que no era justa con él, lejos de su intención de juego a la provocación. No le gustaba hablar con Sebastian sobre Lewis, y esa y la del día anterior sumaban ya dos conversaciones en las que ella había mostrado su debilidad por el inglés ante el único chico que había prometido luchar por ella. Sin tener a nadie a quien enfrentarse.- Supongo que está enamorado de Nicole.

-          Lo está.

-          ¿Te lo ha dicho?

-          Sí.

-          Entonces no deberías seguir llorando.-le miró, y sus ojos azules sólo la animaban a seguir haciéndolo.- Deberías dar un paso al frente y hacerle saber que ya no te importa. Aunque lo haga, pero que sea él el que sufra.

-          Por qué pretendes ayudarme.-su voz sonaba rota, y le suplicaba así que le explicase por qué seguía empeñado en ponerse de su parte cuando ella sólo le había producido un daño tras otro.

-          Porque sé de lo que hablo. Y sé que no hay nada que le vaya a sentar peor que verte sonreír por un motivo que no es él.

-          Creo que tú le deseas más mal que yo.

-          Él ha estado contigo y yo no. Como comprenderás no le tengo mucho aprecio.

-          Pero en eso también he tenido yo que ver, y a mí no pareces desearme ningún mal.-él sonrió de manera ladeada, y devolvió la mirada a la chica, ignorando finalmente a los otros dos de la lejanía.

-          El único mal que te deseo es que no te salgan bien las cosas con Lewis. Porque eso significaría que yo tengo alguna opción.-ella no se dio cuenta de que había dejado de llorar, y todo venía producido por la calma que el chico transmitía con su voz.

-          Eres Míster Optimista.-bromeó ella, y él volvió a sonreír mientras asentía.

-          Lo fui después de que te acostases con Hülk, y lo fui después de que estuvieses con Lewis. Ya te lo dije ayer, no voy a dejar de luchar, aunque eso suponga tener que luchar contra mí mismo. O contra ti.


	57. Marcha atrás

Era la segunda vez que volvía al hotel después de que Sebastian la dejase completamente destrozada. Definitivamente su plan no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, y por su mente sólo pasaba la voz de Kimi recordándole una y otra vez que dejase de planificar cosas. Se sentía devastada, y sólo quería llegar a su dormitorio y echarse a la cama, sin siquiera parar a cenar. Se cruzó con Sandra justo por el hall del hotel, y ninguna hizo más que lanzar una pequeña mirada analítica al cuerpo de la otra, como si el asegurarse de que respiraban les fuese suficiente. Yaiza desapareció por el ascensor y Sandra se metió al buffet a prisa, encontrando a su ángel de la guarda.

-          Te estaba buscando.

-          ¿A mí?-Nico se sorprendió, y decidió tragar toda la comida que ocupaba su moflete derecho.- ¿Qué pasa?

-          Tú me escuchas ¿Verdad?-él se sintió atacado.- Quiero decir, por lo general tú me escuchas, no te ríes de mí y mis problemas.

-          Oh… Sí bueno, no le veo sentido a reírse de los problemas de alguien.-Sandra aplaudió y fingió dar gracias al Señor antes de acercarse a su amigo para darle un beso fuerte en la mejilla.- ¿Qué he hecho?

-          Qué vas a hacer, mejor dicho. ¿Podemos hablar? Necesito hablar con alguien.

-          ¿Quién se ha reído de ti?

-          No de mí, de mis problemas. O bueno, de mí también, yo que sé. Yai y Kimi.

-          Oh…-agachó la mirada. Sandra temió que fuese por haber mencionado a su amiga, pero él le explicó a qué se debía su disgusto.- Ya le cuentas tus problemas a Kimi antes que a mí ¿Eh?-fingió reír y Sandra puso un puchero incontrolado por la pena que volvía a sentir hacia su amigo.

-          En realidad apareció él, yo no le busqué. Yo quería hablar contigo desde un inicio—

-          Tranquila.-la cogió de la mano para transmitirle calma, y ella sonrió tímidamente.

-          Me siento fatal.

-          ¿Qué te pasa?

-          No, no. Por ti. Siento que siempre que hablo la lío.-él rió.

-          No pienses así. Me encanta escucharte, así que venga, habla. ¿Qué te pasa?

-          Nico… Eso me pasa.-el chico hizo una mueca.- Estamos en Mónaco y no sé cómo actuar con él, porque él parece no darle importancia.

-          Pero eso es bueno ¿No?

-          No lo sé. Al principio me sentía bien ¿Sabes? Porque bueno, no le ha dado por llevarme en helicóptero o yate de nuevo o llevarme a su casa. Pero es que ni siquiera menciona la ciudad. Hemos andado por ella, pero el camino de aquí al circuito. Es como si estuviésemos en otro lado.

-          A lo mejor pretende eso. Por miedo a estar mal de nuevo, o algo.

-          Pero es su casa, no sé. Yo en Barcelona estaba en la gloria…

-          Pero la última vez que vinisteis de gloria hubo poco, normal que no quiera arriesgarse a lo mismo.

-          Si yo tampoco quiero, entiéndeme. Pero temo que él esté cambiando cosas como esta por mí.

-          ¿A qué te refieres?

-          No quiero que renuncie a lo que es o lo que le gusta sólo por no hacerme sentir mal.

-          Bueno…-pensó.- Supongo que en las relaciones hay que sacrificar cosas.

-          Pero hay cosas y cosas, Hülk. Y sacrificar de dónde vienes no me parece lógico.

-          Entonces deberías decírselo. A él le gustas muchísimo, Sandra, y se nota que a ti él también, porque te preocupas mucho por cómo está. Pero has de tener en cuenta que a lo mejor él ha decidido sacrificar esa parte por sí solo. Tal vez él está de acuerdo en sacrificarla.

-          ¿Y si yo no lo estoy? Yo no quiero que él renuncie a esto porque yo sea tan tonta como para no acostum—

-          Eh.-volvió a cogerla de la mano y ella volvió a sentir calma.- Aquí no hay ninguna tonta, así que no me seas… tonta.-rieron.- En serio, estás en tu derecho a no querer acostumbrarte a esto, como lo estás de no querer que él lo deje… Y como lo está él para querer dejarlo.

-          Te odio…-él frunció el ceño.- Hablas muy bien, y no te ríes de mí.

-          Ya te he dicho que no le veo sentido a hacerlo.-ella volvió a poner un puchero y adelantó sus brazos esperando a que el chico fuese a ella. Nico accedió y la dio un abrazo justo cuando su tocayo hacía acto de presencia.

-          ¿Dónde estabais?-se separaron con cautela y se dejaron caer en sus asientos.- Os he estado buscando todo el día.

-          ¿A mí? ¿Por?-su amigo dudaba.

-          A ti porque el día ha sido un aburrimiento, y Lewis anda empanadísimo. Y a ti –miró a Sandra- porque no te he visto en todo el día.

-          Pues aquí estoy.-fingió normalidad y sonrió, y él la imito mientras se sentaba a su lado para darle un beso fugaz.- ¿Todo bien?

-          Aburrido, como he dicho.-Sandra miró al otro Nico, como si ambos acordasen con esa mirada el analizar las palabras que el chico dijese de cara a ver su situación.- ¿Tú qué tal?

-          Bueno… Yai está insoportable, por lo demás, bien. Trabajando.-ignoró la bronca con Kimi por motivos obvios.

-          ¿Qué le pasa?

-          Ahora trabaja para Seb. Hace lo mismo que yo con Dani.

-          ¿Qué?-el que preguntaba no era Rosberg, sino Hülkenberg, que se quedaba de piedra al oír esa información mientras Sandra se daba cuenta de que no se lo había dicho.

-          Oh… Bueno aceptó el trabajo supuestamente para torturarle, pero creo que está un poco perdida porque le falta babear por él.-el de Force India bajó la mirada, lleno de decepción, y Sandra sintió esa horrible sensación con su amigo de nuevo.- Y bueno conmigo se comporta fatal, y se ríe de mí cuando le cuento mis problemas, y yo ya no sé qué pensar de ella porque—

-          ¿Problemas? ¿Estás bien?-Nico la cogió de la mano preocupado, y Sandra no sabía cómo responderle.

-          Em, sí, sí, era una forma de hablar. Me refiero a que pasa de mí cuando hablo, o se ríe de lo que le digo.

-          ¿Pero le pasa algo?

-          Yo creo que lo de Lewis le ha afectado mucho.

-          ¿Pero no está con él? Supuestamente volvió por eso.-Sandra se dio cuenta que los dos Nicos estaban igual de intrigados, y temió seguir informando por si creaba una crisis.

-          Fue a buscarle y Lewis estaba con Nicole.-ambos se quedaron de piedra,  y decidió dirigirse primero al chico que la cogía de la mano.- Pensaba que él te lo habría dicho.

-          Pues no. De hecho no había visto a Nicole siquiera.

-          Pues Yai se la encontró el primer día. En su cuarto, vaya. Salió escopetada y se topó con Seb, y la tomó con Seb, luego con Lewis, y de nuevo con Seb y yo que sé. Aceptó ese trabajo y ahora finge estar perfectamente, pero sé que no lo está.

-          ¿Has probado a hablar con ella?

-          Nico.-le miró con furia.- Sabes que nunca me cuenta nada. Lo he intentado y pasa, pone esa actitud de chica sin problemas que me pone negra.

-          ¿Cómo se ha tomado Seb que trabaje ahora con él?-el Nico de enfrente de la pareja parecía haberse quedado atascado en ese detalle, y Sandra decidió no culparle por ello.

-          Como he dicho Yai quería provocarle al aceptar el trabajo, pero ha terminado siendo al revés y él disfruta más de que ella esté allí que ella estándolo. Vamos, tampoco he hablado con él, pero supongo que estará encantado de tenerla al lado mientras ella lloriquea por Lewis.-se pusieron en pie, pese a que Sandra no había cenado y el recién llegado aún menos.

Salieron del buffet y se despidieron de Nico, que se iba a dar una vuelta por la calle antes de subir a su dormitorio. El otro Nico y Sandra subieron al cuarto de la chica, y pese a que ella sufrió durante toda esa hora el que Nico dijese algo, el alemán se mantuvo en su papel de no mencionar el lugar donde se encontraban. Se despidió de su chica con un pasional beso que ella alargó hasta el final por el miedo que tenía de no recibir otro si terminaba explotando con él.

Se fue y ella se quedó dormida al instante, agradeciendo así a su cerebro que la diese ese respiro después del fatídico día. Cuando se despertó apenas reparó en el día anterior, y se puso tan en marcha como el martes para encarar ese jueves camuflado de miércoles, pues se traspasaba la actividad del cuarto día de la semana al tercero debido a la festividad del viernes. Tenía que llevar a Dani a una entrevista, y aprovechó su compañía para reír un rato y olvidarse de sus penas, que volvían a ir apareciendo poco a poco después de su descanso nocturno.

Mientras trabajaba, los pilotos hacían sus tareas de última hora para poder llegar justos a sus trabajos publicitarios, periodísticos y protocolarios. Los que más a prisa iban eran los que formaban parte de la rueda de prensa de pilotos. Kimi esperaba a la entrada del centro de la FIA mientras el resto de pilotos entraba, y cuando vio que Nico se acercaba en la lejanía sintió unos extraños nervios que no sabía a qué se debían. Fue a pararle.

-          ¿Podemos hablar? Antes de la tortura esta.-dijo mirando al centro. Nico, sorprendido, asintió. No se habían cruzado desde su incidente en Barcelona, y le pareció algo increíble que fuese el finlandés el que le parase a él para hablar.- ¿Qué le pasa a Sandra?-Nico alzó las cejas más sorprendido que antes, y rió con ironía.

-          ¿Qué?

-          A Sandra, que qué le pasa.

-          ¿Cómo que qué le pasa? Que yo sepa nada.

-          Hombre, algo le pasa, ayer me intenté interesar y acabamos discutiendo.-lejos de explicarle que él era el motivo, empezó a darse cuenta de que tal vez no deberían estar hablando de eso.

-          Pues que yo sepa no le pasa nada.-dijo furioso el alemán, ocultando su evidente enfado por enterarse de su boca sobre lo que le pasase o no a Sandra.- ¿Y a ti por qué te importa tanto últimamente lo que le pase?

-          Joder, qué pesado eres con eso. ¿No me puede preocupar? No sé qué tiene de malo que me preocupe por la gente, en serio.

-          La cosa es que sólo te preocupas por ella.-Kimi no le iba a responder, porque se mantenía más intrigado en ver la actitud del chico.- ¿Sabes que Yai está fatal? Porque no te he visto preguntarme por ella.

-          Tengo otras formas de enterarme de lo que le pasa a ella.

-          Y supongo que para saber lo que pasa a Sandra has de venir corriendo a mí.

-          ¿Estás bien, Nico? Ahora me estoy empezando a preocupar por ti, en s—

-          Mira, Kimi. Te conozco desde hace muchos años, y sé cómo consigues atraer a la gente con tus jueguecitos. –Kimi reía irónico- Me da igual que te interese Sandra. Y me da igual porque sé que es exactamente lo que te interesa de ella, y no estoy dispuesto a ser tan idiota como facilitarte el camino—

-          Estás muy equivocado—

-          ¿A sí? Entonces hazme un favor. Demuéstramelo.

-          ¿Quieres que te lo pinte en la carretera o algo? Porque—

-          Déjala en paz.-Kimi optó por dejar la provocación dando paso así a la incredulidad.- Si tan equivocado estoy no te acerques a ella.

-          ¿Te estás oyendo?

-          Sí, perfectamente. No te confundas, no soy un imbécil. No quiero que dejes de ser su amigo o lo que quiera que seáis. Pero ella está mal ¿No? O eso dices. Pues dala ese respiro. Deja que sea yo el que la anime.

-          ¿Sabe tu novia lo obsesivo que eres?

-          ¿Obsesivo? No me fio de ti, Kimi. No es ser obsesivo—

-          ¿Fiarte de mí? ¿Te crees que voy a secuestrarla? Si te dejase por mí dudo que sea sin que ella quiera.

-          Entonces mejor que te alejes porque como me deje por tus trucos de encantador de serpientes vamos a tener un problema.-Kimi le dejó marchar sin retenerle, pues agradecía así el haber acabado con esa conversación que tanto se arrepentía de haber iniciado. Entró al centro de la FIA y se sentó en el asiento al lado de Nico que había vacío, y tan sorprendido como antes por la actitud del alemán, la mano del chico le esperaba para saludarle, fingiendo ante todos que la situación era completamente positiva. Kimi, asombrado, la aceptó fingiendo la misma naturalidad, y se mantuvo en tensión durante toda la rueda de prensa mientras analizaba una tras otra las palabras que había oído salir de la boca de quien se sentaba a su lado. Apenas contestaba, y cuando lo hacía era de forma seca y brusca. Más de una vez no se enteró de la pregunta, y si algo le incomodaba era la risa cómplice de Nico junto a él, como si le pareciese un juego propio.

Acabó la rueda de prensa y Kimi salió escopetado de allí, agradeciendo perder de vista a Nico y el recuerdo consigo de sus palabras. No sabía qué hacer, y sentía la necesidad de ir en busca de Sandra para contarle lo que le chico le había pedido, o amenazado. Se sentía nervioso, y nunca le había pasado por algo así. No comprendía cómo podía haber derivado a aquello la conversación con Nico, y mucho menos el por qué estaba debatiéndose en si hacerle caso o no.

-          ¡Ey!-andaba a toda velocidad, y se llevó por delante a un Sebastian que se había parado a recibirle. Se giró asustado.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-          No te había visto.

-          ¿A dónde vas con esas prisas?

-          A…-señalaba hacia la espalda pero no sabía dónde decir.- ¿Tienes un segundo?-Sebastian se sorprendió y asintió mientras le animaba a seguirle. Entraron a un centro de la FIA que tenía una cafetería, y se sentaron allí lo más alejados de la sociedad que pudieron. Sebastian pidió dos cafés y se apoyó en la mesa para intentar entender por qué su amigo estaba tan extraño.

-          ¿Qué te pasa?-repitió.

-          No te imaginas lo que me acaba de pasar.

-          Cuéntame.

-          Bueno, he de situarte.-se pasó la mano por la cara como para buscar calma, y cogió aire antes de hablar.- La semana pasada me quedé en Barcelona, como te dije –Sebastian asintió- vinieron dos amigos que tenían unas motos acuáticas y tal. Evan y Matt, no sé si te acu—

-          Me acuerdo de Evan, sí.-dejó los ojos en blanco el alemán y Kimi decidió seguir.

-          Pues invité a Sandra y a Nico a—

-          ¿Cómo, cómo?

-          A Sandra y Nico.-Sebastian abrió los ojos como platos.- Ya, ya lo sé, no tiene sentido, pero yo que sé, Nico andaba mosqueado conmigo por ella y me pareció que estaría bien.

-          Qué tipo de broma es esta…

-          A ver, Seb. Sandra y yo ahora nos… Llevamos bien, se podría decir. Y Nico pues le mosquea. Y yo, entre que Yai se había ido, que me llevo bien con ella y pues con él tampoco es que me llevase mal me dije de invitarles, pues, yo que sé.

-          Porque eres raro.

-          Porque soy raro. Les invité y se plantaron allí con Jenson, su novia, y Dani. Vamos, la tropa al completo. Y hasta ahí bien, pero me dio por darle una vuelta a Sandra en la moto y Nico a poco más me mata.

-          ¿Le diste una vuelta? ¿Por?

-          Porque me salió de los cojones ¿Qué os pasa a todos?

-          No, no, si me parece normal. Me refiero a que si ella te lo pidió o…-Sebastian quería reír.

-          No. Ella no quería montar, ni la novia de Jenson tampoco, estaban acojonadas. Así que la cogí y la di una vuelta. En la moto, me refiero.-Sebastian soltó una pequeña carcajada.- Te voy a partir la cara, yo te aviso con tiempo.

-          Y Nico se enfadó.-quiso ignorarle.

-          Sí, Nico no estaba en ese momento, o sea andaba con la moto por ahí, pero volvió y me empezó a reprochar que por qué le había dado una vuelta y más sin chaleco.-Sebastian volvió a desorbitar los ojos.- Que sí, que soy un temerario, qué le voy a hacer. Pero ella está viva ¿No? En fin, sigo.-Sebastian volvió a reír.- Que no volví a saber nada de ellos desde ese día, porque discutieron y todo eso, pero vamos, hasta ahí bien, y ayer me cruzo con Sandra, le pregunto que qué le pasa porque tenía una cara de perros, y me monta el pollo a mí después de decirme que estaba así por Nico y Yai.

-          ¿Yai? ¿Qué le pasa a Yai?

-          Controla tus hormonas, que estamos hablando de mí. En fin, que me monta el pollo y hoy voy a preguntarle a Nico que qué le pasa a Sandra, por yo qué sé, por interés cordial, y me dice que la deje en paz y que me aleje de ella.

-          ¿Nico?

-          Sí, eso he dicho.

-          Oh.-se sorprendió.

-          Que si soy un encantador de serpientes, que si mis juegos, no sé qué coño le ha dado, pero vamos.

-          Anda un poco celoso de ti, creo.

-          No jodas, Seb, dime que has llegado a esa conclusión tú solito después de todo el sermón—

-          Vale, perdón, joder, es que si es eso no sé qué quieres que te diga ahora.

-          No sé si hablar con Sandra.

-          No.-negó rotundamente con la cabeza- No la líes más.

-          Tú también piensas que es mi culpa.

-          No, joder, pero si Nico anda mosqueado mejor no te metas entre ellos porque a lo mejor lo dejan y la lías.-pausaron y Kimi aprovechó para darle un trago al café.- A no ser que sea lo que tú quieres.-lo escupió y Sebastian se tapó con los brazos.

-          ¿A mí que coño me importa?

-          ¿Y yo que sé?-dijo limpiándose los brazos.- ¿Te importa?

-          Me la pela completamente.

-          ¿El qué?

-          ¿Cómo que el qué?

-          La relación o ella.

-          La relación.

-          Ella no.

-          Me llevo bien con ella, ya te lo he dicho.

-          Te llevas bien con Yai, con ella es otra cosa.

-          La hostia se está rifando, Seb.

-          Oye, yo sólo te digo mi opinión—

-          Pues tu opinión es una mierda bastante grande.-Sebastian frunció el ceño, y se cruzó de brazos mientras su amigo se bebía el café.

-          ¿Y qué pasa con Yai?

-          ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Yo que sé?

-          Me has dicho que ella y Sandra tenían problemas.

-          Yai siempre tiene problemas. Originados por ti, permíteme recordarte.-Sebastian fingió sonreír.- ¿Cómo lo llevas el tenerla al lado a todas horas?

-          Es… Raro.-Kimi esperaba.- A veces actúa como si todo fuese perfecto y luego se deprime como siempre y yo no sé cómo actuar nunca.

-          Esa es Yai. ¿Por qué se deprime ahora?

-          Lewis…-Kimi asintió.- Y es lo peor ¿Sabes? Verla bien, o al menos aparentemente bien y que de repente aparezca él y se vuelva a deprimir.

-          Si te la hubieses tirado en su momento esto no pasaría.-Sebastian le miró con desprecio.

-          ¿A qué viene eso ahora?

-          ¿Acaso es mentira? Ahora la tienes al lado y sigues igual de idiota.

-          ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me la tire sobre el coche o qué?

-          A lo mejor con la adrenalina del polvo tu coche corre más.

-          Vete a la mierda.

-          ¿En serio que no vas a hacer nada?

-          No quiero hacer nada. A ver, no es que no quiera, pero no voy a hacerlo. Ya la he cagado muchas veces.

-          Pues como esperes que lo haga ella…

-          Eso espero. Y esperaré lo que haga falta.

-          Moñeces no…-protestó lloriqueando Kimi, mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos.

-          Ahora la hostia se rifa desde otro lado.-Kimi se quitó las manos de la cara mostrando su risa, y Sebastian siguió negando.- En fin, me voy, que tengo trabajo.

-          ¿Con ella?-Sebastian se quedó a medio camino, apoyado en la mesa mirándole con odio.- Sólo pregunto.

-          Sí, con ella. Tengo un evento y va a venir. Si quieres vienes y lo ves en primera fila comiendo palomitas.

-          No te digo que no suene interesante.-le dijo alzando la voz mientras el chico se marchaba por la puerta.

Sebastian negaba por el camino, abrumado por la actitud de su amigo que siempre le conseguía poner incómodo. Andaba rápido, pues se dirigía hacia el evento cuando se topó con su amigo, y ya llegaba tarde. Por el camino no vio a nadie de su escudería que le pudiese echar la bronca por el retraso, así que cuando llegó a donde le esperaban, fingió haber estado ocupado.

Para su bien nadie le dijo nada, y se fue al lado de Dani a hablar con él. Escuchaba a su compañero hablar sobre algo, pero no le prestaba atención porque sentía que se había olvidado de un detalle importante.

-          Seb.-la voz de Yaiza le llamaba desde atrás, y se giró alterado al recordar que era ella ese detalle.- Britta quiere hablar contigo.-él asintió y la siguió, y Yaiza estaba en esa situación en la cual parecía haber olvidado las ganas de sonreír.

-          ¿Estás bien?-se puso a su lado antes de llegar a Britta, y Yaiza le miró un poco sorprendida por la pregunta.

-          S-sí. ¿Por?

-          Sólo quería saberlo.-decidió no molestarla más mientras trabajaba, y tras hablar con Britta volvió a Dani, que estaba con el invitado al evento Danny MacAskill, un ciclista de trial que iba a acompañarles en ese rato. El acto comenzó y el espectáculo de MacAskill consiguió distraerle un poco. Se reía con Dani, y durante la sesión de fotos también se mostró más animado que al ver a la chica con la que se volvía a topar tras el trabajo.- Creo que deberías hablar con Kimi.-Yaiza, que le estaba enseñando un papel con unos horarios, volvió a sorprenderse de las palabras del chico. Se sintió molesta por ser interrumpida.

-          ¿Por qué dices eso?

-          Le ha pasado algo y creo que tal vez le podrías ayudar.-su intención, además de que su amigo consiguiese una solución a su problema, era el conseguir que Kimi la sonsacase qué le pasaba, y pretendía que ella no sospechase esa segunda parte.

-          ¿Qué le pasa?

-          Mejor que te lo cuente él.

-          ¿Es grave?

-          Es… Curioso. Tiene que ver con Sandra.

-          Oh.

-          ¿Todo bien? Con ella, digo.-Yaiza bajó el horario sabiendo que no iban a hablar de eso.

-          ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-          Porque ni siquiera os miráis.

-          No pasa nada.-mintió, y Sebastian sonrió tímidamente.

-          Sabes que sí. Aunque no seré yo el que te presione para decírmelo porque imagino que con el último que quieres hablar de eso es conmigo, así que, venga –elevó su mano con el papel.- cuéntame qué me toca hacer ahora.-Ella sonrió y decidió hacerle caso.

-          Tienes descanso hasta la comida. Luego un repor con un medio alemán.-mantuvo la sonrisa mientras le hablaba, y él hacía lo mismo mientras la escuchaba.- Britta no estará así que me encargaré yo.

-          ¿Qué tiene que hacer ahora? Se está aprovechando de ti ¿Eh?-Yaiza rió y sintió que se ponía colorada por ello. Era capaz de hacerla olvidar todo.

-          Sea como sea has de estar en el hospitality a las tres y media.

-          ¿Tan pronto?

-          El repor es un cuarto de hora después…-decía tímida, y Sebastian resopló como si protestase por ello, haciéndola reír de nuevo.

-          No me queda otra. Allí estaré.

-          Bien.

-          Bien.

Se miraron durante unos segundos, y cuando ella sintió que no se podía poner más roja, decidió darse la vuelta y marchar hacia el Paddock. Detrás suya iba Sandra, que había visto su conversación con Sebastian desde un lado, pese a no oír nada. Volvía a sentirse intrigada por su comportamiento. Hasta la llegada del chico a su lado ella había estado ausente, y su rostro guardaba seriedad ante todo. Pero fue llegar él y la chica volvió a sonreír y a parecer la persona más feliz del mundo. Empezaba a dudar si de verdad fingía con él o si el chico de verdad tenía ese poder sobre su amiga.

Quiso preguntárselo. Aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos para atraparla, que marchaba cada vez más lejos, pero una mano la agarró de la suya y la paró en seco, dándola un susto que se mezcló con la sorpresa al ver a Nico tan serio.

-          ¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa?

-          ¿Eh?-no entendía nada.

-          Sé que te pasa algo, y no me lo quieres decir.

-          No me pasa nada.-estaba asustada y sorprendida a partes iguales.

-          ¿Por qué me mientes? En serio, no sé qué pasa últimamente pero entre que pasas de mí y entre que no me—

-          ¿Pasar de ti? ¿Otra vez con eso?-se había olvidado de su intención de hablar con Yaiza, y ahora sólo se interesaba en parar los pies a Nico de nuevo, pues se negaba a discutir otra vez.- Nico—

-          No, no me pongas más excusas. Tampoco hablas con Yai, ahora sólo hablas con Hülk—

-          ¿También estás celoso de Hülk?

-          Y has discutido con Kimi.-no necesitó que Nico le diese una respuesta a su pregunta, no al menos de forma directa. Él mismo se encargaba de dejar ver por dónde iban los tiros de su indignación.

-          ¿Cómo narices sabes eso?

-          ¿Acaso importa? Sé que le ibas a decir lo que te pasaba. Y estoy seguro de que Hülk lo sabe. Y si te hablases con Yai lo sabría.

-          Lo sabe, de hecho.-Nico se mantuvo callado ante el golpe de Sandra, y esta se cruzó de brazos.

-          ¿Eso es que no me lo vas a decir?-Sandra le retiró la mirada.- ¿Soy yo? El problema, digo.

-          Te empeñas en llamarlo problema—

-          Lo que sea. Lo soy.-no buscó su respuesta ya que no la necesitaba.- ¿Vas a hablar conmigo en vez de evitarlo, o me voy?

-          Te vas.-no esperaba esa respuesta, y a Nico le costó aceptar que Sandra no le iba a decir nada.- No quiero hablar, Nico.

-          Pues cuando te dé la gana decírmelo, me buscas, porque no voy a estar detrás de ti.-Le vio marchar y lo único que se le pasaba por la cabeza era buscar a Kimi para gritarle a él. Sabía que había hablado con Nico, pues no había otra opción. No le costó dar con el finlandés, pues Mónaco y su gran premio no daban opción a la pérdida.

-          Qué coño le has dicho a Nico.-Kimi se asustó al verla frente a él, y no supo cómo reaccionar.- Contesta.

-          ¿Eh? Nada.-mintió.

-          Sabe que hemos discutido, y da la casualidad de que sólo lo sabemos tú y yo.

-          A lo mejor se te escapó en un orgasm—

-          ¡Basta!-le gritó, y el chico dio un brinco hacia atrás debido a su furia.- Mira, estaba dispuesta a pedirte perdón por cómo te hablé el otro día, aunque fueses un maldito gilipollas como siempre. Pero ahora ya sí que lo has estropeado. No sé cómo se te ocurre ir a hablar con él sabiendo cómo está.

-          Sólo quería preguntarle que qué te pasaba—

-          ¡Te dije que él era lo que me pasaba! ¿¡Acaso no me escuchas?!

-          ¡Pensaba que habríais discutido y era para intentar calmar la cosa, joder! Tampoco hace falta que te pongas así.-dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-          Calmar la cosa.-citaba.- ¿Desde cuándo te interesa tanto que Nico y yo estemos bien?

-          Siempre actúo así ¿Recuerdas? A Yai también la he intentado ayudar varias ve—

-          Tus formas de ayudar dejan mucho que desear, y no hace falta más que ver lo último que has logrado.

-          Oye, siento si habéis discutido, no te voy a negar que parece que no se me da bien intentar ayudar a la gente que me importa, pero podríais tener un poquito en cuenta también mis intenciones antes de gritarme.

-          ¿Gente que te importa? ¿Ahora Nico y yo te importamos?

-          Nico me importa una mierda.-se hizo un silencio.- Y tú me caes bien. Al menos cuando no me gritas o insultas como una loca.

-          Es una pena que no sienta lo mismo hacia ti.

-          Pues sí, es una pena. La próxima vez avísame antes y evito discutir con un compañero.

Escuchó el final de su frase en la distancia, pues se alejaba de él arrepentida de haber iniciado un intento de amistad con Kimi en algún momento. Culpaba a Yaiza de aquello, de haberla insistido tanto con aquel chico al cual ahora no quería ni ver, el mismo que ahora era motivo de discusión entre Nico y ella.

Corrió en la dirección en la que había ido su amiga, pero no dio con su paradero. Decidió esperar hasta el momento del próximo evento, en el que coincidirían de nuevo. Comió sola, en Red Bull, y por allí no pareció querer pasar nadie a la hora del almuerzo. Salió del comedor pronto, y estuvo andando por el Paddock esperando a que llegasen las tres y media. Sebastian estaba por allí, y le miraba con furia desde la distancia, como si tuviese envidia por ser el único con el que Yaiza parecía sonreír. Dani no llegaba, y vio a su amiga acercarse en la distancia, y no dudó en ir hacia ella pese a que Sebastian parecía hacer lo mismo.

-          ¿¡Hasta cuándo vas a estar así?!-Yaiza abrió los ojos como platos, y Sebastian hacía lo mismo a la espalda de la chica.

-          ¿Q-qué?

-          ¡Me tienes harta!

-          No grit—

-          ¡Cállate!-estaba tan enfurecida que no quería más que soltar todo lo que tenía dentro.- ¡Que sepas que las cosas con Nico van de mal en peor, y que todo es por culpa de Kimi y tu puta insistencia en que me hiciese amiga suya, porque él es un completo imbécil! ¡Y a eso se le añade que tú estás insoportable! ¡¿Tengo que llamarme Sebastian para que te dignes a escucharme?! –la que recibía el mensaje no sabía dónde meterse, le temblaban los labios, y sentía que sus ojos se aguaban por el ridículo que estaba haciendo delante de todo el mundo. Sandra había decidido gritarle en inglés sin motivo aparente, pese a que ambas llevaban tiempo hablando en ese idioma en privado en vez de usar el castellano, y Yaiza no sabía cómo escapar de aquella situación mientras Sebastian seguía atónito detrás de Sandra.- ¡Desde que conseguiste entrar en la Fórmula 1 no hay quien te aguante! ¡Pasas de mí, no me cuentas las cosas, por no hablar de que ni siquiera me contestas a los mensajes que dirás, oh, vaya tontería, pues sí, es una puta tontería pero después de haberte marchado de aquí estaría bien que al menos me dirigieses la palabra! ¡O que te dignases a contarme que ibas a volver!

-          Sandra.-Sebastian había decidido actuar, y se puso en medio de las dos chicas intentando atrasar la posición de Sandra, que no le escuchaba.

-          ¡Y ahora encima tengo que aguantar cómo estás de morros todo el día, hablándome mal y riéndote de mis problemas, para luego verte con cara de niña buena con este!

-          ¡Sandra!-ahora el grito fue de él, y la chica se asustó al oírlo y le miró, y no recordaba haberle visto tan tenso.- Ya basta.-no le iba a pedir que la dejase en paz, que no se metiese donde no debía, pues al fin y al cabo su garganta se había quedado seca después de tanto grito. Miró hacia Yaiza, que lloraba mientras le devolvía la mirada cargada de malestar. No sintió pena por ella, no esa vez, y aunque la chica se fue de allí a toda prisa, no sitió ganas de ir en su busca.- Yai.-Sebastian la seguía, pretendiendo que parase, pero esta no lo hacía. Consiguió alcanzarla en la escalera que subía a la pasarela hacia el circuito, y la cogió de la mano para pararla. Yaiza, desestabilizada, se dejó caer en uno de los peldaños, y se acurrucó en sus piernas a llorar. La dejó unos segundos de silencio y lágrimas.- Yai…

-          Es una mierda…-decía entre el llanto. Sebastian la miraba sentado a su lado, y no sabía cómo animarla.

-          No, venga…

-          Lo es, n-no puedo más—

 

-          No digas eso. Sólo es una discusión—

-          N-no lo es, Seb. Lo sabes. S-sabes que tiene razón.

-          No sé si la tiene porque no soy ella para verte desde su punto de vista. Yai…

-          N-no me merezco que se preocupe por mí.-a Sebastian le costaba entenderla mientras lloraba, pero ponía toda su atención en la chica aunque le costase un gran esfuerzo.- T-tiene razón ¿Vale? Te lo aseguro yo. La tiene. S-soy una gilipollas.

-          No lo eres.

-          ¡Deja de defenderme!-se lo suplicó entre sollozos, y entre las formas y la situación Sebastian no pudo tomárselo a mal.- N-nunca la cuento nada, pero es que n-no puedo hacerlo.

-          ¿Por qué?

-          ¡No lo sé! Lo intento, p-pero a ella siempre le va bien desde que hemos venido y yo siempre estoy llorando por las esquinas p-porque mi vida es una mierda, y en vez de ir a ella para que me ayude la evito porque n-no quiero aburrirla.-le costó mucho esfuerzo pronunciar todo aquello, y Sebastian decidió acercarse un poco más a ella para que no se sintiese sola.- Soy horrible. Ella me n-necesita y yo me escapo, soy un completo desastre—

-          Para mí no eres un desastre.

-          Para ti misteriosamente soy sólo cosas positivas. Y déjame decirte que te equivocas en todo.-La chica seguía con la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos, y no pudo ver la sonrisa tímida que Sebastian mostraba al oír aquello.

-          Dudo equivocarme. Al igual que sé que Sandra te ha dicho todo eso porque te quiere. Y está preocupada.

-          ¡Claro que lo está! ¿No la has oído? Desde que he llegado n-no hay quien me aguante. Y lo peor es que en vez de joderme con mis problemas en soledad voy y me río de los suyos. ¿Qué clase de amiga hace eso?

-          No creo que sea cuestión de clases de amigas. Yai…-la chica seguía escondida.- Yai, mírame.

-          No quiero mirarte.-él sonrió tímidamente, y la observó unos segundos.

-          Odio verte llorar.-ella no se inmutó, aunque sintió tal puñalada en el pecho que asumió que iba a seguir llorando.

-          Y ella me odia a mí.-volvió a Sandra.

-          No te odia.

-          Pues yo sí me odio.

-          Y no deberías.

-          ¿Ah no?-finalmente decidió mirarle, enrabietada.- Dame un solo motivo por el cual no merezco hacerlo, porque te aseguro que no he parado de cagarla desde que llegué y me lo tengo buscado.

-          Es tu amiga, y estoy seguro de que si vas a ella luego, te va a escuchar y tú a ella y lo arreglaréis. Aunque tengáis que gritaros de nuevo.

-          Eso no es un motivo para no odiarme.-protestó entre más sollozos. Él volvió a sonreír, intentando resumir todos aquellos motivos que la diría para no odiarse pero que no se atrevía.

-          No puedo darte un motivo. No uno sólo, al menos. Ya has dicho antes que sólo veo cosas positivas de ti, así que se podría decir que yo no podría odiarte. Por el simple hecho de que eres tú, y no me entra la idea de poder hacerlo.-la combinación de su voz con sus ojos no ayudaba en nada a que la chica pudiese dejar de llorar, y se arrepentía de haber sucumbido ante su mirada, a la cual evitaba a toda costa.

-          ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me odies?-preguntó intrigada, intentando mostrar una calma en su voz que su cuerpo no la permitía.

-          No puedes hacer nada.-ella retiró su vista de sus ojos, y volvió a agachar la cabeza entre sus brazos para dar paso a otro mar de lágrimas. Él se sintió culpable de todo aquello, como siempre le pasaba, y sentía la necesidad de hacer todo lo posible por parar ese llanto. Pasó su brazo por encima de su espalda, hasta llegar al lado opuesto para empujarla suavemente hacia él. Ella necesitaba tanto el apoyo de alguien que no iba a renunciar a su calor, y sin darse cuenta, se dejaba caer sobre su pecho, apoyando la cabeza al lado de su cuello. Sebastian no se movió de allí hasta que la chica no tuvo las suficientes fuerzas para afrontar el resto de la tarde, y esperó que Britta no apareciese por el hospitality preguntándose el por qué no habían ido al reportaje.

 


	58. Todo es tan extraño

Además de su bronca con Sandra, si había algo que le sentaba mal era el no haber acudido a trabajar. No sólo se arriesgaba a ser despedida, como otras tantas veces, sino que también le había creado un problema a Sebastian con su jefa de prensa y el medio alemán con el que tenía la cita al no haber acudido a la misma.

Pero a Sebastian parecía darle completamente igual aquello. Acompañaba a Yaiza hasta el hotel, como si él no se alojase en el mismo y fuese un adolescente que acompaña a la chica que quiere a casa. No hablaron durante el trayecto, y sólo cuando fueron a entrar al ascensor se propuso decir algo.

-          Deberías hablar con ella.

-          Lo sé.-a Yaiza no le apetecía nada hablar, ni siquiera con Sebastian. Mucho menos con Sebastian. El chico sonrió sin ganas, mirando al suelo, sabiendo que no iba a conseguir sacarle muchas palabras más a la chica. Llegaron a la segunda planta, y ella fue a bajar.

-          Te veo mañana.-se despidió él, que pulsaba el botón número cuatro.

-          Sí…-se quedó frente a él, mirándole mientras este se apoyaba sobre la pared del ascensor con las manos en los bolsillos. Y ambos gritaban en silencio que las puertas se cerrasen ya para no tener que estar mucho tiempo más mirándose. Una vez que estas se juntaron, Yaiza suspiró y se dirigió a la puerta de su dormitorio. Estuvo frente a ella un rato, y pensó que sería buena idea hacer caso a Sebastian. Al fin y al cabo sabía que dormiría mejor si lo intentaba. Se puso frente a la puerta de su derecha y llamó con fuerza. Sandra parecía no querer abrir, pues la chica del otro lado tenía claro que su amiga estaba allí dentro. Volvió a llamar, y sólo cuando los ruidos eran bastante notorios Sandra decidió abrir. Se miraron sin expresión.

-          ¿Querías algo?-Sandra tenía la voz rota, y pese a que sabía que tendría que enfrentarse de nuevo a su amiga tras la discusión, no esperaba tener que hacerlo tan pronto. Yaiza se llenó de serenidad para responder a esa pregunta.

-          Hablar contigo.

-          ¿Ahora quieres hablar conmigo?-protestó.

-          Ahora puedo hablar contigo.-esperó con el mismo rostro serio a que Sandra le diese paso, y esta lo hizo con una mueca echándose a un lado de la puerta. Yaiza entró, con los brazos cruzados, y esperó a que Sandra decidiese dónde ponerse para hablar. Se sentó a los pies de la cama, y Yaiza decidió ponerse frente a ella. De pie.- Me importan mucho tus problemas.-comenzó.- Y aunque haya actuado como una imbécil no significa que no me importes.

-          Quién lo diría.

-          Lo digo yo, que soy la que tiene ese comportamiento.-Sandra la miró, y sintió que no iba a poder hacer muchos comentarios de esos sin recibir una respuesta rotunda.- Tienes razón ¿Sabes? Desde que llegamos a este… mundo, o como quieras llamarlo, no soy la misma. Y tristemente no es que haya cambiado para mejor, pero he de decir que no ha sido un cambio voluntario.-Sandra escuchaba atenta, pero no la miraba nada más que cuando su amiga dejaba de hablar.- Aún no sé cómo asimilar todo esto.-la voz de Yaiza empezaba a estar tomada, y Sandra esperaba que su amiga no rompiese a llorar de nuevo.- Tú pareces haberlo llevado bien. Sí, ya lo sé, me acuerdo de Mónaco y me acuerdo del Mónaco de ahora, y sé que no está siendo fácil. Pero desde el primer momento le has tenido a él a tu lado y has tenido claro lo que querías. Con sus dificultades, claro que sí, pero… -le costaba explicarse.- Lo que intento decir es que yo no sé cómo afrontar todo esto. Ya sabes cómo soy. Nunca nadie se ha fijado en mí, y desde el primer día les he tenido a los dos detrás, y a día de hoy sigo sin poder asumir todo eso.-se permitió guardar un largo silencio y Sandra no quiso interrumpirlo pues sabía que aún tenía mucho que decir.- Siento haberme comportado así ¿Sabes? Pero no he tenido fuerzas para contarte nada porque ni siquiera yo sé cómo comportarme conmigo misma.  Y aunque te parezca una idiotez y algo repetitivo lo último que quería era aburrirte con mis historias de siempre mientras tú intentabas salir adelante con Nico. Y sé que eso no justifica que me haya comportado así contigo en otros casos. Y siento mucho que el otro día pareciese que no supiese escucharte. Lo hacía, créeme, pero mis problemas me impedían querer asumir también los tuyos, porque si ni siquiera sé controlar los míos, no sé cómo voy a controlar los de mi amiga. Y sí, repito, no es justificación, pero no he podido actuar de otra forma.

-          Si te hubieses parado a hablar conmigo de esto aunque fuese una vez no habríam—

-          Sandra, sabías perfectamente cómo me sentía. Desde el primer día. No he disfrutado de dos días seguidos en este mundo desde que me acosté con Nico. Y aun así me has seguido reprochando que no te conteste a mensajes o no te cuente mis problemas. Pues lo siento ¿Vale? Siento no haberte ni contestado ni contado mis cosas, pero te he dicho muchas veces que lo último que quiero hacer cuando estoy mal es ir a otros con mis historias. Aunque lo que necesite sea hablar, no soy capaz de hacerlo.-Sandra escuchó todo eso mirándola a los ojos, y decidió volver su vista al suelo después de haberla oído.- Sé que no está bien. Créeme que lo sé. Pero no es que no quiera, es que no puedo.

-          Al menos podrías haber evitado fingir que todo iba bien delante mía, porque eso creo yo no ayuda ni a que te comprenda ni a que tú me comprendas a mí.

-          ¿Preferías que te hubiese escuchado en mi estado? Porque si lo hubiese hecho creo que no habrías podido ni siquiera empezar a hablar.

-          Prefiero tener que parar de contarte mis problemas para escuchar los tuyos a tener que ver cómo te ríes de mi.-Ahora era Yaiza la que desviaba la mirada.- Entiendo cómo te puedes sentir. No me ha pasado, pero sí, sé cómo eres  y sé lo afectada que puedes estar. Pero fingir que todo es un cachondeo y reírte de mis problemas para no afrontarlos no ayuda. Ni a ti ni a mí.

-          Ya te he dicho que lo siento.

-          Lo sé. Pero te reíste de mí cuando yo necesitaba que me escuchases. Y yo nunca me he reído de ti.

-          Tú me has gritado.-volvieron a mirarse.

-          Si lo he hecho es porque no podía más.

-          No me refiero a hoy. Siempre me has reprochado que no te cuente nada, cuando desde el primer día te dije que no iba a hacerlo. En vez de asumirlo, o decirme con calma que no te parecía bien. Siempre me has echado en cara todo eso. No intento justificarme, porque lo que hice no tiene justificación, pero que tú nunca hayas querido respetar mi forma de ser frente a los problemas no tiene tampoco justificación. Aunque lo que quisieses fuese ayudar. Al fin y al cabo yo también fingí estar bien para intentar quitarle importancia a los problemas de las dos, aunque saliese mal.

-          ¿Entonces qué debo hacer? Quiero decir. Siempre estás mal, como has dicho no has vivido dos días tranquilos desde lo que pasó. ¿Quieres que te deje sola? ¿Qué no te pregunte nada o que no intente ayudarte? Porque si es lo que quieres dímelo, y entonces te dejaré en paz—

-          Sólo te pido que no me presiones a contarte cómo me siento.

-          No sé qué tipo de amistad es esta.

-          Sandra no es tan difícil. No puedo hablar de mis problemas, sólo te pido que no me preguntes por ellos. Puedes intentar animarme o distraerme, hacer lo que quieras, pero simplemente no me pidas que te los cuente. Ten por seguro que iré a ti cuando pueda hacerlo, pero no me pidas que lo haga y mucho menos gritándome frente a todo el mundo.

-          Eso sólo ha sido una vez.

-          Yo también me reí de ti sólo una vez. Y fue en privado y en un descanso. No en horario laboral y delante de Sebastian.

-          Cómo no.

-          Sí Sandra, cómo no. Sabías que estaba ahí y aun así no has parado de reprocharme cómo me comporto con él.

-          ¿Acaso es normal?

-          ¿Acaso es la forma de decírmelo? ¿A gritos delante de todo el mundo? ¿Delante suya?-Sandra negó no queriendo escucharla.- Él es la única persona capaz de hacerme sentir bien y mal al mismo tiempo. Lo último que busco es comportarme así con él, y ojala pudiese no hacerlo. No creo que merezca ser criticada por algo que no puedo controlar.-guardaron silencio durante otro rato, y a Yaiza empezaban a dolerle las piernas por la tensión y los nervios, pero no iba a acceder a sentarse. Sandra la miraba, esperando a que dijese algo más pues ella no sabía a qué argumento acudir- ¿Has conseguido hablar con Nico?-Yaiza decidió que debía enmendar su error y propuso a Sandra hablar de ella nuevamente. Ella accedió, cansada de discutir.

-          Sí, pero no de la forma que me hubiese gustado ni sobre lo que me hubiese gustado.-Yaiza aprovechó ese momento para ir hacia la cama y sentarse a su lado.

-          ¿Qué ha pasado con Kimi?

-          Que es un gilipollas, aunque eso no es nuevo.-Yaiza soltó una risa muda fugaz.- Discutí con él después de hacerlo contigo, porque él también pensó que sería buena idea reírse de mí y mis problemas. Y en vez de ir a mí a preguntarme de nuevo que qué me pasaba pensó que sería buena idea ir a Nico.  Y obviamente después de lo de Barcelona no era recomendable hacer eso, pero le dio igual y lo hizo. Y no sé qué le dijo que Nico vino a mí corriendo a reprocharme que no le había dicho qué me pasaba.

-          Vaya, me suena.-Sandra la miró comprendiendo la referencia a ella misma, pero no iba a contestarla.

-          Y bueno, no se lo he querido decir.

-          ¿Por qué? Tal vez—

-          No era el mejor momento para decirle _tú eres lo que me pasa_. Prefiero hacerlo con más calma, y sin gritos de por medio.

-          ¿Tan mal te sientes con él ahora mismo?

-          No es mal. Es rara. Hülk dice que es normal ¿Sabes? Que actúe como si le diese igual dónde está, porque puede haber querido renunciar a esto por mí, y lo último que quiero es que renuncie a lo que es por mí.

-          Pero en eso no puedes hacer nada… Quiero decir, es su decisión...

-          Pero yo me niego.

-          ¿Y qué pretendes hacer? Ahora está enfadado, no sé si querrá escuchar cómo le dices que no renuncie a esta parte suya.

-          Ese es el problema que tengo.-asintió resumiendo. Yaiza resopló.

-          Pues no sé…  Dale unos días hasta que se relaje, y luego pues… habla con él. Aunque no sé qué tienes pensado hacer si te dice que no va a cambiar de idea.

-          Ni yo. Sólo sé que no voy a dejar que renuncie a esto por mí.

-          Aunque eso signifi—

-          Sí, aunque eso signifique lo que estás pensando.

-          ¿Has pensado en… renunciar tú a tu idea de no sentirte a gusto? Quiero decir, a intentarlo de nuevo.

-          Se lo propuse, pero dijo que prefería no hacerlo porque sería presionarme. También me dijo que le traía malos recuerdos Mónaco ahora. Me niego ¿Sabes? Porque no quiero que renuncie a esto, pero yo no quiero acostumbrarme a esto tampoco.

-          Entonces ahí hay un serio problema, porque supongo que tampoco quieres dejarlo con él.

-          Claro que no. ¿Comprendes ahora, no?-su amiga asintió.-  No sé qué alternativa hay.

-          Siempre os quedará el comprometeros a sufrir un poco ambos.-Sandra la miró.- Él deja de vivir en Mónaco como tal, pero tú te ofreces a ir a Mónaco aunque sea en fechas señaladas.

-          Como ahora.

-          Como ahora.-asintió.- Poniendo ambos de vuestra parte.

-          Pero para eso significaría que Nico y yo hemos dado un paso importante. Quiero decir, si deja de vivir en Mónaco por mí, significa que buscaría otro lugar donde alojarse sólo por mí…o conmigo, vaya.

-          Lo sé.  Hasta entonces de momento está bien la cosa, porque no tenéis alojamiento. Vais según las fechas, y bueno… Pero para cuando haya un parón, tal vez sería bueno volver aquí a intentarlo.

-          El parón lo veo tan lejano…

-          Ahora tenemos parones cada semana, en realidad. Alguna podríais quedaros aquí. La siguiente, por ejemplo.

-          No creo que sea recomendable después de todo.

-          Sea lo que sea, intentadlo así. Pero has de hablar con él antes, claro.  Y con Kimi.

-          No voy a hablar con ese—

-          Oh venga, ya os llevabais bien, no lo estropeéis por esto. A Kimi se le nota que le importas.

-          Me ha intentado joder la relación con Nico, eso no es importar.

-          O sí. Si lo piensas desde—

-          No voy a pensar en nada que tenga que ver con lo que tú piensas, porque no. Kimi es imbécil. Sí, me había empezado a caer bien, pero lo ha echado a perder él solito.

-          Seguro que no lo hizo con maldad…

-          Según él lo hizo para intentar ayudarnos. ¿Tú te crees?

-          Claro que me lo creo. Ya nos demostró que conmigo le pasaba igual. La de veces que la lió sólo por intentar ayudar.

-          Pero tú eras diferente, estabas con Seb. O sea, estabas… Era con Seb lo que pasaba y Seb era su amigo. Nico se la pela, y yo supuestamente también.

-          Te he dicho que le imp—

-          Ay, cállate. No voy a hablar con él.

-          Vale, vale…-pausaron.

-          ¿Tú vas a hablar con…?-no quiso decir el nombre, y Yaiza arqueó las cejas.

-          Tengo tantos frentes abiertos que no sé a quién te refieres…

-          Lewis.

-          Oh.-asintió.- No, no tengo intención. Más que nada porque no tiene solución. Quiero decir, amigos no podemos ser, yo al menos no puedo, y juntos no vamos a estar si está enamorado de Nicole, así que prefiero darle ese margen.

-          ¿Y con Seb?

-          Con Seb hablo a diario. Bueno, miento, me habla él. Y es horrible.-negó. Sandra hizo una mueca.

-          ¿Qué te dice?

-          Le falta decir que soy la persona más maravillosa del mundo.-burló y su amiga soltó una pequeña risa.- Cuando haga eso le mataré, en serio.

-          No sé si te das cuenta de lo que dices. Me refiero al hecho de quién es el que dice todo eso.-Yaiza la miró.- Tienes a Sebastian Vettel diciéndote que eres la persona más maravillosa del mundo.

-          No ayudas nada, Sandra…-la chica volvió a reír frente al estado de nervios que había creado en Yaiza.

-          Es todo tan… raro.-ambas tenían la mirada perdida, y era como si por la mente de las dos chicas hubiesen empezado a pasear todos los recuerdos.

-          Por eso yo aún no me he acostumbrado a nada. Y menos a Seb.

-          ¿Por eso lo alargas tanto? Lo vuestro, digo. Con Lewis al fin y al cabo caíste en la primera provocación que te hizo.

-          Seb es diferente…  Lewis todo lo que decía parecía tener claro que iba a recibir algo a cambio. Y así era ¿Sabes? Con cualquier cosa que me decía yo caía como tonta. Pero Seb es… Seb parece que lo dice sólo porque siente la necesidad de que yo lo sepa. Parece haber asumido que no va a recibir nada a cambio de decirme que soy maravillosa.

-          Que horror ¿No?-sonrió y soltó una pequeña risa de nuevo, y esta vez Yaiza la acompañó.

-          No te haces a la idea…

-          No sé cómo aguantas. Quiero decir, yo si fuese tú… Desde el primer día que me pidió perdón me le habría comido.-Yaiza sonrió sin ganas.

-          Me veo incapaz. Es como si, yo que sé.-no podía siquiera expresarse con las manos.- Me encanta ¿Sabes? Y sé que… Bueno.

-          Que tú a él también.

-          Sí… Y aun así es como si le viese inaccesible.

-          Es curioso, porque más accesible de lo que está él contigo…

-          Lo sé… Y yo cada vez me alejo más. O al menos eso siento.

-          Pero no entiendo por qué. A ver… Es que no sé. Os morís de ganas de estar juntos, y ni él da el último paso, y ni tú pareces por la labor de darlo.

-          Siempre que él lo ha intentado yo lo he estropeado. Y siento que le voy a hacer tanto daño de nuevo que no quiero ni siquiera intentarlo.

-          ¿Daño?-Sandra abrió los ojos al máximo.- ¿Qué daño le vas a hacer al estar con él? ¿Después de todo lo que ha pasado?

-          Después de todo el daño que ya le he hecho.

-          ¿Y el que te ha hecho él a ti? Te recuerdo que se lió con esa pava.

-          Hanna.

-          Eso… Hanna.

-          Y yo con Lewis.-recordó.- Y nos pilló.-se masajeó la frente para intentar frenar ese dolor espontáneo que sentía

-          Pero Yai, la culpa era suya, por no decidirse a hacer nada. Tú no podías estar esperando a que se decidiese.

-          O sí. Sería lo lógico ¿No? Él me gusta, yo le gusto… debería haberle dado el tiempo que necesitase, o incluso haber dado el paso yo.

-          Vale, mira. Los dos habéis hecho el gilipollas. Vamos a dejarlo ahí. Pero ahora está todo en el pasado ¿Vale? No hay Lewis, no hay Hanna. Sólo está él loquito por ti y tú aguantando cómo te lo dice cada rato en vez de decirle que tú también lo estás.

-          Hablas como Kimi…-sonrió, pero Sandra tragó saliva culpándose por haber abierto la boca.

-          Me da igual cómo hable, tengo razón, y sois idiotas los dos.-Yaiza rió.

-          Voy a volverme loca…

-          Y nos vas a volver locos a todos a la vez.-asintió, y Yaiza volvió a reír acompañando a Sandra.- ¿Ves? No cuesta tanto contar las cosas.

-          En realidad ni siquiera he sabido explicar cómo me siento.

-          Pero hemos llegado a la conclusión de que eres idiota con él. Es un paso.

Aprovecharon que su situación se había tranquilizado para tumbarse sobre la cama a hablar de temas ajenos a sus problemas. Lo hacían sin muchas ganas, y eso las llevó a quedarse dormidas sobre el colchón en seguida. A las ocho y media, el despertador de Sandra sonaba avisándolas de que tenían que ir a trabajar, y a prisas, Sandra intentó que Yaiza fuese puntual pues tenían los primeros libres. La más dormida protestaba por el camino, asegurando que la idea de que fuesen un jueves y no un viernes no podía beneficiar a nadie.

Llegaron al circuito casi sin oxígeno en los pulmones, y les costó a ambas subir las escaleras que las llevaban a la plataforma hacia el Pit Lane. Una vez allí, fueron a Red Bull y agradecieron que fuese el primer box de toda la línea. Gina y Britta no habían llegado, y mientras que por una parte las tranquilizaba, por la otra les hacía rabiar por haber corrido para nada.

Las dos jefas de prensa tardaron bastante en llegar, y de hecho los pilotos paseaban ya por sus garajes con el mono a medio poner mientras las chicas se sentaban a un lado sin saber qué hacer, pues no tenían ninguna orden. Dani hablaba con un mecánico, y de cada frase que decía salían dos risas. Sandra y Yaiza intentaban averiguar de qué trataba su divertida conversación, pero era misión imposible porque el chico se tapaba la boca con la mano para que nadie le escuchase. Ellas se terminaron contagiando pese a desconocer el motivo, y sólo cuando Sebastian se puso al lado de ellas reclamando la atención de Yaiza, ambas rompieron la armonía.

-          ¿Podemos hablar?-Yaiza asintió mientras se peinaba con las manos, como si la presencia del chico la hubiese descolocado por completo. Sandra les miró alejarse hacia el garaje de Sebastian, pero les perdió de vista debido al jaleo de gente.- ¿Todo bien con Sandra?

-          Oh.-se alegró de que al menos fuesen a hablar de eso.- Sí, sí, todo arreglado.-el chico sonrió tímidamente.- Gracias por… Bueno, lo de ayer.

-          No las des.-se quedaron callados, y Yaiza retenía su mirada en el suelo, suplicando que los ojos de Sebastian la dejasen de llamar a voces. Cayó ante ellos cuando él volvió a hablar.- Britta no se ha mosqueado, por cierto.

-          Oh.

-          Bueno, un poco sí, pero se le ha pasado rápido. Tenemos el repor después de los segundos libres. Los que sí se han mosqueado son los periodistas, porque nos querían a Dani y a mí y sólo le tuvieron a él, así que creo que les hemos chafado el trabajo.

-          Son periodistas, tienen que tener un Plan B.-le quitó importancia y el chico asintió aceptando sus explicaciones. Sebastian fue a hablar de nuevo, pero un mecánico le avisaba desde el lado de que en cinco minutos tenía que meterse al coche.- ¿Todo bien?-preguntó ella lanzando una mirada suelta al monoplaza del chico. Él hizo una mueca y gesticuló con la cabeza.

-          Más o menos.

-          Bueno, después de España lo demás es cosa de niños ¿No?-él sonrió avergonzado, y ella le imitó con el mismo sentimiento.

-          Ojalá, pero Mónaco no es que sea fácil.-ella asintió y volvieron a guardar silencio.- En fin, voy a…-señaló el coche y ella asintió de nuevo, dejándole marchar. Se fue a dar la vuelta pero él volvió a hablar.- ¿No me deseas suerte?-se giró a mirarle, y sintió que su rostro mostraba una mezcla entre timidez y picardía que a ella le provocó una sonrisa ladeada muy marcada.

-          No la necesitas.

Volvió a sentarse con Sandra, que la miraba expectante sin decirle nada. Negó al ver que su amiga no iba a contarle nada y decidieron centrarse en la sesión. Dani fue tercero, y se le notaba la alegría cuando bajó del coche porque apenas había quedado a dos décimas de los de arriba. Sebastian sin embargo iba un poco más decaído por haber quedado quinto detrás de Fernando, aunque tampoco mostraba gran preocupación.

Dani hablaba con ambas sobre la sesión, y Yaiza prestaba atención a medias mientras miraba de reojo a Sebastian, que se había sentado en una silla a mirar unos papeles en soledad. Le veía muy concentrado, y aun así sentía la necesidad de ir a hablar con él de nuevo, pues cada vez que el chico dejaba de hablarla su cuerpo le pedía que no parase como si su voz fuese una droga.  Se disculpó de Sandra y Dani, que se quedaron pasmados al ver que la chica iba hacia el alemán. Se sentó a su lado.

-          No está mal el quinto puesto.-Él alzaba la mirada, mostrando una clara alegría por ver quién era la persona que le hablaba.

-          No me acostumbro a estar tan atrás.-burló.

-          Ser el primero termina siendo aburrido.

-          No te creas.-rieron. Sebastian soltó el papel que leía a un lado, sobre una encimera, y se apoyó sobre la fría pared como estaba haciendo la chica. Yaiza había dirigido su mirada al coche, pidiéndole ahora a este que la retuviese, pero sabía que Sebastian tenía la cara completamente girada hacia ella.- ¿Te gusta trabajar aquí?-cayó de nuevo ante su mirada.

-          ¿Aquí?

-          En Red Bull. Conmigo.

-          Oh.-desvió un segundo la mirada.- Claro. Aunque Britta piense que soy un desastre.-rieron.

-          No lo piensa. De hecho le dije que fue por mi culpa, no te preocupes.-ella le miró y ahora él era el que desviaba sus ojos.

-          ¿Por qué?

-          Porque a mí no me van a regañar por ello.-rió.- Le dije que no había podido comer antes y que obviamente no me iba a saltar la comida y blablablá. Luego me dijo que por qué no habías ido a informar al medio para que retrasasen la grabación, y ahí ya no supe qué decir.-Yaiza rió.- Pero vamos, que no te va a decir nada.

-          Eso espero, vaya empiece…

-          ¿Dani ya no te da su gorra?-preguntó tras unos minutos en silencio. La chica se sorprendió y le miró con media sonrisa sin saber qué decir.

-          No. No trabajo para él.-Sebastian asintió orgulloso pero sin muchas ganas, y tras otros segundos callados, se quitó su gorra y se la dio a la chica. Yaiza la miró con la misma media sonrisa, y la cogió poniéndosela en el acto. Y así se quedaron, en silencio, hasta que el chico se tuvo que ir a trabajar antes de la segunda sesión.

Estuvo dando vueltas por su garaje con Heikki hasta que se metió en el coche. De la hora y media de sesión, los pilotos apenas usaron poco menos de un cuarto de hora. Llovía por Mónaco, y eso impidió que la segunda tanda de libres sirviese para algo más que para llenar a Yaiza de ilusión. Sebastian acababa tercero, sólo por detrás de Fernando y de Lewis, algo que a primera vista pareció no preocuparla.

El chico llegó se bajó del coche, y Yaiza fue a felicitarle pero justo en ese momento, Britta hacía acto de presencia llamándola. Su voz se oía por encima de las demás, pues la llamaba desde la otra punta del garaje, e incluso Sebastian se giró hacia ella con el casco puesto para saber quién gritaba así.

Para el bien de la chica, Britta mostraba una sonrisa bastante tranquilizadora. Yaiza llegó, y lejos de reprocharle su actitud poco profesional, como ella esperaba, sólo recibió nuevas órdenes para lo que quedaba de día, entre lo que se incluía el repetir la cita con el medio alemán a eso de las cinco de la tarde. Britta confirmó que Yaiza había apuntado todo y se fue de nuevo a preparar la sesión de preguntas y respuestas que tendría lugar en unos minutos. Ella se giró para ver si Sebastian seguía por allí y poder informarle así sobre lo que tenían que hacer, pero el alemán había abandonado la zona junto a Heikki en busca de un poco de tranquilidad antes de responder a las preguntas de los medios.

Yaiza estaba justo en la salida del garaje, viendo cómo el Pit Lane pasaba de estar vacío por el paso de los coches a estar lleno de personas andando de un lado a otro. Apenas prestaba atención a la cara de esa gente, pero una le llamó la atención por lo distraída que parecía.

-          Ey…-le impidió seguir andando poniendo su brazo en línea recta frente a él, como si fuese un cordón de seguridad. Kimi la miró asustado, pues no la esperaba, y se paró a su sorpresa.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-          ¿Eh? Nada, que ando matado.-protestó.

-          ¿Pero estás bien? He visto que Seb casi te atropella hace un rato.-el chico rió sin ganas.

-          Estoy cansado.-ella achinó los ojos, juzgando su obvia mentira.- ¿Qué?

-          Seb me dijo que hablase contigo porque te había pasado algo curioso.

-          ¿Curioso?-se hizo el sorprendido de nuevo.

-          Algo que tenía que ver con Sandra.-Kimi empezó a negar como si juzgase a su amigo por no permanecer callado.-He hablado con ella y me dijo que discutisteis, pero eso no es curioso, así que espero que me cuentes la parte de la historia que me falta.

-          No me apetece ahora.-usó su cansancio como excusa de nuevo, pero seguía con ese ánimo tan decaído que ni siquiera sonaba antipático.- ¿Tienes plan para esta noche?

-          El que me vayas a proponer tú.-contestó animada, y Kimi volvió a reír.

-          Tengo el yate aquí.

-          No me sorprende.

-          ¿Vienes?-ella asintió con una sonrisa, y Kimi echó a andar antes de volver a girarse al olvidar un detalle importante.- Vale, para que luego digas que no te aviso: Seb va a venir también.

-          Oh.

-          ¿Te importa?

-          No, no. Yo llevaré a Sandra.-se vengó, y Kimi hizo una mueca que duró bastante en su rostro, dejando así ver que le costó mucho el aprobar la decisión de su amiga.

-          Haz lo que quieras.-volvió a despedirse de ella y aceptó sin mucho ánimo chocar la mano de la chica, que posaba en el aire esperando ser correspondida. El finlandés se marchó hacia la escalera de la pasarela, y justo allí se topaba con su amigo, que bajaba a prisas para volver al box.

-          ¡Eh!-le gritó con una risa al ver que este no se daba cuenta.- Andas empanadísimo.

-          Ya, ya…-no le apetecía volver a escuchar un sermón y pretendió seguir andando, pero Sebastian se despedía de Heikki por un minuto para ir tras su amigo.

-          Para de correr, que me canso.

-          Menudo deportista.-Sebastian le mandó callar ahora con un ruido.

-          ¿Qué te pasa?

-          Qué pesados ¿No puedo estar cansado?

-          Sí, pero no. ¿Qué te pasa?

-          Nada, nada. Oye ¿Por qué le vas diciendo a tus amores que me vengan a dar la charla?-Sebastian frunció el ceño con media sonrisa.- Yai me ha dado la charla y ha intentado saber qué ha pasado con Sandra.

-          Ah, eso.-se acordó.- Pensé que te podría ayudar.

-          ¿Me estás buscando psicólogo?

-          Hombre, más que psicólogo, te busco a la persona que mejor relación tiene con Sandra. ¿Qué le has dicho?

-          Nada, le he dicho que esta noche la contaba. La he invitado al barco.-Sebastian cogió un poco de aire fingiendo naturalidad.- No te rajes o te rajo yo a ti.

-          No, no, aunque no me hace mucha gracia.

-          Pero si ahora os lleváis bien.

-          Pero no me traen buenos recuerdos los barcos. O el verla de noche. Y menos si no hay gente.

-          Descuida que en cuanto subáis al barco os tiro por la borda y nos olvidamos todos de vuestra estupidez. –echó a andar de nuevo.

-          ¿Irá Sandra?-Kimi se giró hacia su amigo para responderle.

-          Sí.-Sebastian se frotó las manos y se rió de su amigo, justo antes de parar para salir corriendo escalera abajo al ver que Kimi se giraba hacia él para lanzarle algo.

Cuando el chico llegó al garaje, Sandra y Yaiza bromeaban con Dani sobre algo. No quiso interrumpir aquel ambiente, pero tenía que hablar con Yaiza sobre su horario antes de irse a contestar a la prensa, la cual se apelotonaba poco a poco por las entradas a los garajes. Llegó y, un poco avergonzado, pidió permiso para hablar con ella como si se tratase de algo poco protocolario. Sandra y Dani se miraron y alzaron las cejas, queriendo reirse juntos de la situación tan extraña que protagonizaban ellos dos en cada momento. Yaiza asintió, y en apenas dos minutos estaba de vuelta con ellos, sonrojada al ver que la observaban aguantándose la risa.

Dani se tuvo que quedar a hacer la misma labor informativa que Sebastian, y pese a que las chicas propusieron a Gina y Britta el quedarse a ayudar, las obligaron a irse a comer y a descansar, algo que no iban a rechazar. Comieron en Red Bull de nuevo, y ese día la comida estaba un poco mejor que el anterior.

-          Esta noche tenemos plan.-soltó Yaiza, dejando a un lado su ya vacío plato de macarrones y cogiendo uno de pescado.

-          ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?

-          A mí nada. Te voy a decir el plan, pero antes de que me grites, quiero que entiendas que necesito que vengas.-Sandra miraba preocupada.- No es que quiera, es que necesito ¿Vale?

-          Vale…

-          Kimi me ha invitado a su yate.-Sandra negaba.- Sandra—

-          No, Yai.

-          Pero por favor, nece—

-          No voy a ir a su jodido barco, te dije que no quería hablar con él, ni siquiera me apetece verle la cara de subnormal que tiene.

-          Y lo entiendo, pero yo acepté ir y va a ir Seb…-Sandra, que había centrado su mirada en el trozo de pan que destrozaba con las manos, alzó la mirada hacia su amiga, que se mostraba realmente nerviosa.

-          ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

-          No tengo buenas experiencias con Seb en casos como este. Ya no por el barco, sino por todo.

-          Pero si estáis genial ahora.-Yaiza negaba no porque no fuese cierto, sino porque no le servía de excusa.

-          No es lo mismo hablar en su box a hablar en el barco de Kimi. Solos, porque Kimi seguro que se esfuma.

-          ¿Y qué quieres que haga yo?

-          Que vayas pegada a mí como una lapa.-Sandra dejó los ojos en blanco.- Ni siquiera hace falta que hables con Kimi… Él sabe que vienes y no se ha quejado de hecho.

-          Faltaría más, que encima protestase.-se cruzó de brazos y Yaiza rió a medias.

-          Sería genial que habláse—

-          No.

-          Vale, vale. Pero vas a venir ¿Verdad?-Yaiza cogió a su amiga de las manos, separando sus brazos para ponerlos rectos sobre la mesa.- Por favor.

-          Qué remedio, cualquiera te aguanta si no voy.-Yaiza se levantó y se echó hacia delante para darle unos cuantos besos a su amiga en la mejilla, a lo que esta protestaba todo el rato.

-          Ya ahora si te piensas el hablar con él sería—

-          Como vuelvas a decir algo de eso me quedo en tierra.-Yaiza se selló la boca con la mano y decidieron seguir comiendo sin aludir ni a Kimi ni a Sebastian durante el resto de la velada. De vez en cuando, y sin evitar pensar en ello, Sandra miraba de reojo a Yaiza esperando que esta se pusiese a darle motivos por lo que sería recomendable hablar con Kimi. Le volvía a ver como aquel piloto insoportable de hacía unos meses, pero pese a ello se sentía extraña al no contar con las palabras del chico al que ya se había acostumbrado a escuchar. Quería pedirle consejo a su amiga, pero sabía que lo último que debía hacer era darle esperanzas sobre una reconciliación con Kimi a Yaiza. Y el mostrar más interés por arreglar las cosas con Kimi que con Nico no le iba a ayudar a su subconsciente a dejar de ver todo eso como una locura.

 


	59. A la deriva

Sandra aprovechó que tenía el horario vacío para volver al hotel a descansar. Tenía pensado ir a las piscinas del mismo a darse un buen baño, pero el entrar por la puerta y encontrarse a su amigo Nico tirado en el sofá sin muchas ganas de hacer nada le indicaba que tendría que dejar el chapuzón para otro momento.

Se sentó con él y hablaron durante un rato. Por suerte para ambos, el nombre de Yaiza no salió de sus bocas en ningún momento, al igual que cualquier otro término que la hiciese referencia. Sandra consiguió sacarle varias sonrisas al chico, y este hizo lo propio después de que ella le pusiese al día con su situación con Nico. A ambos les vino bien desconectar, y pese a que el escucharse no les sirvió para encontrar una solución a sus problemas, sintieron que la presión que sentían ambos se había esfumado un poco.

Pero Sandra no estaba dispuesta a quedarse sin su baño, y viendo que Nico no estaba por la labor de hablar mucho más tras su conversación, tiró de él para que la acompañase a la piscina. Mientras ambos peleaban por ver quién era el primero en entrar al frío agua, en el circuito Yaiza corría a toda prisa hacia el hospitality de Red Bull tras haber perdido la noción del tiempo tumbada sobre una colina de hierba. Eran pasadas las cinco, y aunque sólo se retrasaba cinco minutos con el medio alemán, sentía que Sebastian la iba a matar por tardar veinte minutos más de su hora acordada.

-          ¿Dónde estabas?-La sonrisa del chico mientras le susurraba la pregunta tranquilizó un poco a la chica, que entraba con él al hospitality mientras cogía aire en grandes cantidades.

-          Perdida por el monte.-le explicó con el mismo tono de voz.

-          ¿Como Heidi?-rió él, y ella le miró con las muchas ganas de seguirle, pero decidió que sería mejor parecer profesional ante los periodistas. Para empezar les pidió disculpas por el plantón del día anterior, y después puso en orden con ellos el guion del reportaje. Tuvo que ceder, como detalle por el problema sufrido anteriormente, a que fuese lógicamente en alemán, pese a que el originario, al contar con Dani, iba a ser en inglés.

Se pasó la media hora que tardaron en hacer el reportaje mirando a la pared en busca de algo que la entretuviese. El no entender nada de lo que el chico o los periodistas decían la provocaba unas ganas terribles de quedarse dormida sobre la silla en la que estaba. Tuvo la impresión de que había dado una cabezada cuando Sebastian chasqueó los dedos frente a su cara para avisarla de que había acabado, e intentaba recordar el momento en el que todos habían puesto punto final a la grabación, aunque no le venía a la mente.

El chico se fue y ella se quedó a darle un último análisis a la grabación con la reportera alemana antes de poner rumbo al hotel en donde Sandra ya había vuelto a su dormitorio. Yaiza se dio una ducha rápida, y antes de vestirse, llamó por teléfono a su amiga para que acudiese en su ayuda. Sandra llegó al momento, y juntas miraron el armario de la chica en busca de algo que ponerse.

-          ¿Tú qué vas a llevar?-le dijo a la recién llegada, que se mostraba tan dudosa como su amiga.

-          Pues nada interesante, pensaba ponerme unos vaqueros y—

-          Vamos a un yate, Sandra. En Mónaco. Por favor.

-          No me apetece ponerme un vestido o una falda.

-          Pero a mí sí, y no voy a ir sola así vestida…-Sandra dejó los ojos en blanco.

-          Eres insoportable, en serio.-Yaiza burló y sacó unos cuantos vestidos de las perchas.

-          A ver. Cuál.

-          Este.-señaló uno blanco lejía en palabra de honor que dejaba ver que era demasiado ajustado.

-          No, muy provocativo.

-          Pues este. –ahora señaló uno azul oscuro, que más que tirantes tenía mangas que cubrían todos sus hombros. Yaiza puso una mueca.

-          Demasiado soso ¿no?

-          Entonces este.-ya sólo quedaba uno, y era de color rojizo anaranjado, también ajustado y de falda tubo que llegaba hasta las rodillas. El pecho estaba completamente cubierto gracias a un cierre horizontal justo bajo su cuello.

-          Demasiado elegan—

-          Vete a la mierda.-se sentó encima de los vestidos, y Yaiza soltó un grito.- ¡No te los vas a poner, qué más te da!

-          ¡Pero son mi única opción!

-          ¡Si no te gusta ninguno!-Yaiza daba saltitos histérica, sujetándose la toalla que rodeaba su pelo. Parecía una niña pequeña.- Mira, vete a la mierda.-se levantó y fue al armario, y tras echar una ojeada rápida, sacó un vestido granate de encaje que llamó mucho su atención.- ¿Todo esto son transparencias?

-          No. En realidad tiene una capa color carne debajo…

-          Pues ale.-le tiró el vestido y la chica tuvo que ceder la toalla de su cabeza al suelo para cogerlo en el aire. Miró con mal gesto a su amiga mientras se dirigía al baño refunfuñando para ponerse la prenda. Tardó más de la cuenta, pues aprovechó para secarse el pelo y darle un poco de forma.- ¿De verdad pretendes que vaya así? –acompañaba el vestido con un pelo liso y una cara de desaprobación.

-          Tía… Seb se va a morir cuando te vea.-la chica se puso tan roja como su prenda de ropa, y Sandra empezó a reír mientras la veía volver derechita al baño.

-          ¡No voy a salir así!

-          ¡Yai, joder! ¡Seb se va a morir aunque te pongas una bolsa de basura!

-          ¡Cállate!-tras varios minutos de insistencia, la convenció para que saliese. La chica se maquilló mientras Sandra iba a su cuarto en busca de su conjunto, y sin querer darle mucha importancia, terminó analizando con seriedad cuál sería el modelito apropiado. No iba a llamar a su amiga, pues demostrarle que estaba dudando frente a un montón de ropa no iba a ayudarla, así que sacó las tres prendas que más la gustaron y, con los ojos cerrados, eligió una sobre la cama. Fue al cuarto de Yaiza con un vestido muy suelto que se apretaba a su cuerpo en la cintura y que lucía un color gris blanquecino que a Yaiza le encantó.- Tía… Kimi se va a morir.-el rostro de Sandra se llenó de ira y en vez de entrar al cuarto de su amiga, siguió su camino hacia el ascensor mientras Yaiza le gritaba que le esperase entre risas. Bajaron a cenar, y puesto que estaban en Mónaco, sus pintas no desentonaron. Alargaron su cena todo lo que pudieron, pues a hasta las once no tenían que estar en el puerto. Sandra no paraba de mirar por la puerta del buffet esperando que Nico no pasase por allí, y Yaiza no pudo evitar no darse cuenta.- ¿Has hablado con él?

-          No.

-          ¿Cuándo lo harás?

-          Hoy no.-Yaiza rió de forma silenciosa para animarla.

-          ¿Hablarás con Kimi?-Sandra volvió a mirarla con furia, pero Yaiza se mostró mucho más seria que antes.- Te lo digo de buenas. No sé si has pensado en intentar arreglarlo.

-          Lo he pensado.-le dio ese gusto.- Pero no creo que sea el momento, porque se puede empeorar todo.

-          Estoy yo allí para defenderte, y Seb, que seguro que se pone de tu parte.

-          Sí, Seb y yo nos llevamos muy bien.-ironizó.

-          Eso da igual. Cuando Kimi se pone tonto hasta Seb se pone contra suya.

-          En fin, mejor vamos tirando.-dio por zanjado el tema.

Salieron del hotel y se dieron cuenta de que sólo sabían ir al puerto desde el circuito. Se negaban a tener que ir hasta allí para poder ir, y tuvieron que preguntar al chico de la recepción del hotel que cuál era la forma más rápida de llegar. Este se mostró demasiado amable, y las chicas se alegraron de perder de vista al muchacho cuando salieron por la calle siguiendo sus indicaciones.

No estaba muy lejos, y Yaiza agradeció que el camino fuese liso para que sus tacones la diesen un pequeño respiro. Sandra accedió a cargar con ella por el brazo hasta el puerto, y una vez allí la dejó que se las arreglase sola para no clavar sus tacones entre las maderas. Fueron puntuales, y cada minuto que pasaba Sandra lo aprovechaba para calmar sus nervios a base de insultos. Ni entendía por qué tenían que estar allí, ni comprendía cómo ellos dos podían tardar tanto en llegar.

Mientras Yaiza hacía oídos sordos a todo lo que la chica comentaba, se fijó en que un yate de dimensiones considerables se dirigía hacia el puerto sin hacer mucho ruido. Sonrió sabiendo de quién se trataba, y dejó que Sandra se llevase la sorpresa cuando el enorme barco estuvo parado frente a ella, que hasta entonces le daba la espalda.

-          Cuanta puntualidad.-dijo Kimi desde la cubierta, mientras paraba el motor. Yaiza fue animada hacia el borde, y allí se apoyó como pudo en la pequeña rampa para subir mientras Kimi esperaba al otro lado por si le daba por caerse.- Tenéis esa manía de poneros zapatos cuando no sabéis andar con ellos…

-          Para estar guapa hay que sufrir.-comentaba la chica, que le daba dos besos nada más estar a bordo y fuera de peligro.

-          Tampoco lo has conseguido mucho.-bromeó, y Yaiza le dio el primer golpe de la noche en el brazo. Kimi echó a andar entre risas hacia la proa, mientras Sandra se llevaba la primera sorpresa al ver que ni siquiera le dirigía una mirada. Yaiza se quedaba observando a su amiga, entendiendo su rostro.

-          La que debería estar enfadada soy yo ¿Verdad?-preguntó la obviedad, con rabia, y Yaiza se encogió de hombros mientras se juntaba a su amiga para ir hacia donde estaba Kimi. En la proa sonaba música de fondo, y el chico dueño de barco abría un minibar para servirse una cerveza, e invitaba a las chicas con la mano a que se sirviesen una si querían. Yaiza se quedó como estaba, pero Sandra sintió la necesidad de darle alcohol a su cuerpo frente a la noche que se le presentaba.

-          Seb estará al llegar.-informó, y Yaiza asintió como si la información fuese irrelevante.- Anda que te preocupas por él.-la chica alzó las cejas, y se mostró preocupada, pero la risa de Kimi la hizo calmarse.- Digo por cómo vienes vestida. Le va a dar un infarto.-volvió a ponerse roja y le hizo una burla.- Ahora vengo.-le hizo un gesto a su amiga y se fue hacia el interior del barco mientras Sandra le perseguía con la mirada, indignada.

-          Al menos no te ha dicho nada malo.-la tranquilizaba Yaiza.

-          Es que me parece muy fuerte. Quiero decir, debería estar pidiéndome perdón.

-          Kimi no va a hacer eso. Te ignora, y supongo que será una forma de—

-          De ser un imbécil.-Yaiza resopló como protesta.

-          No empieces por favor.-empezó a andar por la proa y se apoyó de espaldas a la barandilla de uno de los laterales. Su amiga fue con ella, y se quedó parada justo en frente con los brazos cruzados, arrepintiéndose de haber aparecido por allí.- ¿Vas a tener esa cara?

-          ¿En serio te parece normal?

-          No, no me parece. Pero tampoco es normal que estés aquí de morros. Coño, si tanto te jode ves y le cantas las cuarenta, pero no me des a mí la noche.

-          Me dijiste que me pegase a ti, eso hago.-se excusó.

-          No me jodas, Sandra, que nos conocemos. ¿Ves a Seb por algún lado? No. Pues ale.-la echó con la mano, y antes de que Sandra pudiese reaccionar, Yaiza le quitaba el botellín para que no tuviese excusas. Sandra negó y se giró, y salió de la zona en busca del paradero del finlandés. No le costó mucho dar con él, pero sí tuvo más problemas para entrar a la parte interna del yate. Sus zapatos hacían un ruido considerable al tocar la madera del suelo, y Kimi estaba pendiente de ver la entrada de la chica desde que escuchó el primer peldaño sonar. Tenía la esperanza de que fuese Yaiza, y no ocultó su disgusto al ver a la otra chica.

-          ¿Puedo entrar o me vas a soltar a los perros?-Kimi la miró de forma fría, y ella se mantuvo en su gesto furioso. El chico movió la mano.

-          Haz lo que quieras.-Estaba sentado con los brazos en línea recta apoyados sobre el respaldo, y dejaba claro con su actitud pasota que no estaba muy por la labor de hablar.

-          ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

-          ¿Te importa?

-          No, me indigna. Más que nada porque debería ser yo la que no te dirigiese la palabra.

-          Y sin embargo te empeñas en dirigírmela.-El pecho de Sandra se llenaba de aire contenido con cada contestación del chico, y se pedía a sí misma controlarse. Kimi se daba cuenta de la ira de la chica, pero no sabía cómo actuar. Seguía acordándose de Nico y de sus palabras diciéndole que no se acercase a ella. Aún no comprendía cómo podía haber aceptado su orden, y estaba a punto de gritarle a Sandra que se fuese de su barco sólo para no tener que hacerle frente a eso.

-          Es increíble.-Sandra hablaba sola, aún alucinada por el pasotismo del chico. Le miraba intrigada, y no se explicaba cómo podía tener esa actitud.- ¿En serio que eres tan orgulloso? Mira que te tomaba como tal, pero no me imaginaba que hasta este punto.-él se encogió de hombros.- Eres un auténtico gilipollas.-fue hacia la escalera de nuevo, pero no terminó de subir el primer escalón cuando él empezaba a hablar de nuevo.

-          No te he invitado a mi barco para que me insultes.-se levantó del sofá.- De hecho ni siquiera te he invitado.-ella asintió irónica.

-          Yo ni siquiera sé por qué he venido. Ah bueno sí, pensaba hablar contigo e intentar solucionar las cosas, visto que tú y tu orgullo no pensabais hacer nada.

-          ¿Tanto interés tienes en arreglarlo?

-          ¿Yo?-rió.- Sabes que llevo viviendo presionada para intentar soportarte desde el primer día.

-          Ah, que ahora la culpa es de Yai.

-          Llámalo culpa o como quieras, pero si estoy aquí es por ella, porque yo no tengo ningún interés en caer tan bajo como para estar aquí.

-          Pero lo estás.-su continua provocación la enervaba aún más. Apenas llevaba allí con él unos minutos y ya sentía que era la peor decisión que había tomado en mucho tiempo.

Justo esos minutos atrás, mientras la chica bajaba las escaleras, Sebastian pasaba la pasarela del barco intentando encontrar a Kimi por algún lado. Asumiendo que en la popa no estaba, fue hacia la proa dejándose guiar por las luces y el hilo musical que sonaba a lo lejos. Llegó allí con una sonrisa natural, esperando encontrarse a su amigo bebiendo algo mientras protestaba por la tardanza, pero allí sólo estaba Yaiza. La sonrisa de Sebastian fue desapareciendo poco a poco convirtiéndose en un rostro de sorpresa y admiración hacia lo que veía. La chica se sujetaba con una mano a la barandilla mientras que con la otra cogía el botellín de Sandra pretendiendo entender lo que ponían aquellas letras raras de la etiqueta.

-          Vaya.-Alzó la mirada debido al susto al oír a Sebastian hablar, y aunque sabía que el chico estaba a punto de llegar, fue como si de repente no le esperase allí.- Estás…-buscaba la palabra correcta, y ella se la dio con una sonrisa.

-          Vaya.-él asintió, como si esa fuese la definición perfecta. Se acercó hacia ella.

-          ¿Ahora bebes?

-          Oh, no.-buscó un sitio donde dejar el botellín.- Es de Sandra, ha ido a hablar con Kimi, o a gritar, no sé qué harán.-él hizo una mueca que acompañaba a la duda de Yaiza. Apenas habían empezado a hablar y ella ya sentía que sus piernas temblaban sólo por tenerle tan cerca, y él empezaba a no saber qué hacer con sus manos, así que decidió meterlas en sus bolsillos y esperar a que el tema de conversación surgiese solo.

-          ¿Estaban muy raros?-decidió seguir hablando de los otros dos, y se dio cuenta de que sus manos volvía a escaparse para gesticular demasiado. Decidió agarrarse a la barandilla, quedando de lado a la misma, y se esforzó en no soltarse de ella mientras hablaban.

-          Bueno…-ella tampoco estaba cómoda.- Kimi ni siquiera la ha mirado ni dicho nada. Que en parte es bueno, porque… Al menos no le ha dicho nada malo, pero vamos… Que Sandra estaba muy mosqueada.

-          Es una situación complicada.

-          Hombre, Sandra tiene razón, Kimi debería estar pidiéndole perdón a ella, no aparentando estar enfadado él.-Sebastian frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Has hablado con Kimi?

-          Sí ¿Por?

-          Te ha puesto al día, supongo.-ella miró hacia los lados antes de contestar, dudando.

-          Ahora que me lo dices así me da que no. ¿Qué ha pasado?-él chico cogió aire.

-          Mejor que te lo cuente él, no quiero meter la pata.-ella, que seguía de espaldas a la barandilla, agachó la cara para mirarle con intimidación, y el chico sonrió de forma tímida.- Si me mata luego es tu culpa.

-          Descuida.

-          Nico le dijo que no se acercase a Sandra.-la expresión de Yaiza demostraba que eso era lo último que esperaba oír.

-          ¿Es broma?

-          No. Nico por lo visto anda muy celoso de Kimi, y se cree que está intentando atraer a Sandra como…-pensaba.- Ay, me dijo el ejemplo. Ah sí, encantador de serpientes.-lo dijo en tono burlesco y Yaiza soltó media sonrisa.- Y en fin, le dijo que si de verdad no estaba interesado en Sandra que la dejase en paz.

-          No puedo creerte.

-          Yo tampoco me lo creía, pero parece verdad.-ambos guardaron silencio.

-          ¿Y Kimi le ha hecho caso?

-          Sí.

-          Vaya, no me esperaba eso.-Sebastian asintió.- ¿Por qué lo hace?

-          No lo sé, la verdad. Esperará que alejándose Nico y Sandra lo arreglen o algo.

-          Sí pues… Sandra le tiene que estar montando una buena. Si lo llego a saber no la invito… Más que nada para evitar males mayores.

-          Pensaba que lo sabías, por eso no te dije nada.

-          Oh, tranquilo. La culpa es de Kimi que no me cuenta las cosas.-rieron.

-          Y… ¿Tú cómo estás?

-          B-bien, supongo.-temía que sacasen un tema que la derrumbase, pero por suerte Sebastian tampoco tenía muchas intenciones de hablar de Lewis.- ¿Tú?

-          Bien.-sonrió hacia un lado, y ella le imitó. Guardaron silencio y sólo el ruido del agua y de las uñas de la chica acompañando la música sobre la barandilla daban ritmo al ambiente. Sebastian la miraba, tan atónito como antes.- ¿Hoy no bailas?-preguntó ante el claro control que la chica ejercía sobre sí misma para no hacerlo.

-          No me gusta bailar…

-          En realidad creo que te encanta, solo que te empeñas en decir que no.-ella agachó la cara y rió, y él supo que estaba en lo cierto.- Aún me debes un baile…-le miró con un notable color rojizo en sus mejillas, intentando descubrir el origen de sus palabras y de sus intenciones.

-          ¿Te lo debo?-susurró avergonzándose de preguntarlo.

-          Sí.

-          No lo recuerdo…

-          En Miami intenté bailar… O lo que fuese, contigo, pero saliste corriendo.-la sonrisa de ambos se tiñó de incomodidad.- Yo sí lo recuerdo.-decidió dejar de mirar sus ojos, que a la luz de la luna cobraban un brillo bastante atrayente, y volvió a mirar la tarima del yate ignorándole. Había desarrollado una extraña habilidad, un sexto sentido que la avisaba de cuando el chico tenía clavados sus ojos en ella, y en ese momento su alarma sonaba a todo volumen haciéndola temblar. La música apenas se oía, y si no fuese por su propia respiración, diría que había acabado. Sebastian la sentía nerviosa, y pese a ello, no podía controlar sus ganas de dar un paso más a su lado. Miró las manos de la chica, que estaban agarradas a la barandilla ya sin seguir el ritmo de la música con sus uñas. Le parecieron las manos más suaves y finas que había visto, y el hecho de que no parasen de temblar le hicieron llevar su derecha sobre la izquierda de la chica, que alzaba la mirada de un brinco al sentir el calor que rodeaba sus dedos. El chico sonreía otra vez lleno de timidez, y se separaba de la barandilla para tirar de la chica sin soltarla de la mano. A Yaiza le costó soltar el metal, pero  fue como si Sebastian adquiriese toda su fuerza al haberla tocado, y ella estaba completamente debilitada. Se dio cuenta de que la música seguía sonando, y Sebastian la llevaba hacia los pequeños altavoces de donde salía el sonido para transportarla hacia ello. Ninguno reconocía lo que sonaba, pero gracias al bajo volumen les transmitía una calma que necesitaban. Se quedaron quietos, como ya les pasó en Miami, pues como bien había dejado caer Sebastian, bailar lo que se dice bailar, ninguno parecía tener mucha intención. Ella sentía esa presión en el pecho que sólo él la transmitía, y sintió que se evadía del mundo al quedarse prendada de su mirada una vez más. Los nervios también poseían al chico, que la veía más guapa que nunca sólo porque volvía a tenerla tan cerca suyo. Decidió tomar la iniciativa, y cogió las dos manos ahora de la chica para subirlas hacia su cuello, y las posó allí sin mucha fuerza. Luego dirigió las suyas hacia su cintura, y con la misma sutileza con la que ella se agarraba a él, las posó para juntarse más. Sebastian posó su frente sobre la de la chica, que sentía que su presión se trasladaba a todo su cuerpo, en especial a su estómago, en donde sentía un cúmulo de golpes y cosas dando vueltas. Ninguno cerraba los ojos, y pese a que el mirarse les debilitaba aún más, era una debilidad que les atraía demasiado.

El pelo liso de la chica caía por los lados de su cara, y Sebastian sentía que no podía verla a la perfección. Subió una de sus manos por el lateral de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su rostro, y retiró un mechón de pelo tras su oreja, haciendo que la chica encogiese su vientre por la sensación y arañase de forma tímida el cuello de Sebastian. Estaban tan cerca que se sentía presa, y llegaba a la conclusión de que era la primera vez que esa presión la daba tanto placer.

\-         ¿Alguna vez…-comenzó a hablar, con un tono de voz que apenas podría escucharse a una distancia más alejada de la que tenían.- has sentido la… horrible –recalcó- necesidad de besar a alguien, pero a la vez la aún más horrible sensación de que si lo haces lo echarías todo a perder?-Yaiza volvió a encoger su vientre aguantando su respiración, y se mordió el labio controlando sus nervios mientras sus dedos se aferraban aún más al cuello de Sebastian, que seguía con sus ojos clavados en la chica, dispuesto a dar él mismo la respuesta justo cuando ella cerraba los ojos sin fuerza para mantenerlos abiertos. Y sin embargo tanto su cuerpo como el de él parecieron recargarse en un instante cuando oyeron el ruido de una puerta cerrándose de un golpe seco justo a un lado de ellos. Debido al susto, ambos se separaban mirando hacia el origen del ruido, pero también por culpa del mismo, Yaiza se aferró a la mano de Sebastian. En apenas unas milésimas, Kimi pasaba por el lado hacia su zona notablemente cabreado, y justo detrás, Sandra gritaba.

-          ¿¡Esta es tu forma de preocuparte por la gente, verdad?!-La cara de Kimi mostraba que llevaba un rato intentando controlarse, y la de Sandra dejaba ver que hacía también un rato que había dejado de hacerlo.- ¡¡Qué gran persona eres!! ¡¡Qué pena que les tengas engañados a todos!!-Yaiza sintió que su mano volvía a estar sola, y miró a Sebastian, que iba hacia Sandra intentando tranquilizarla, aunque ella le retiraba de su vista.- ¡¡No sé ni cómo he tenido la decencia de intentar arreglarlo!! ¡Eres un gil—

-          Vete.-Kimi se giró hacia ella, con tanta furia que ahora Sebastian soltaba a Sandra para ir a por su amigo.

-          ¿Perdón?-Sandra decidió no gritar debido a la sorpresa.

-          Que te vayas de mi puto barco.

-          Kimi, para.-Sebastian lo intentaba pero su amigo le ignoraba tanto como lo hacía Sandra anteriormente.

-          ¿Tan claro tienes como soy? Pues venga, tira.

-          Cállate.-a Sebastian seguían sin escucharle.

-          No tienes ni puta idea de nada, pero tú eres feliz con tu orgullo y tu idea de que siempre tienes razón. Luego el jodido orgulloso aquí soy yo.-no le hacía falta alzar la voz para que las palabras llegasen de lleno a Sandra, que controlaba su ira para no volver a gritarle.

-          ¿Sabes que es lo que más me jode?-Sandra decidió hablar por última vez antes de querer irse de allí.- Que Nico piense que yo le dejaría por alguien como tú.-empezó a andar hacia la salida del yate, y Sebastian miraba a Yaiza sin saber qué hacer, igual que ella. La chica comenzó a andar tras su amiga, y Sebastian pareció dejar de retener a Kimi cuando este echó a andar en la misma dirección, sin que el alemán pudiese pararle los pies.

-          ¡¿Quieres saber por qué he sudado de hablarte?!-Sandra negaba sin creerse que insistiese en seguir con aquello. Ahora era Yaiza la que ayudada de Sebastian, intentaba parar los pies al finlandés, que pasaba por entre medias de ambos sin mucho impedimento.- ¿¡Quieres saber por qué soy tan jodidamente orgulloso y gilipollas?!-Sandra se giró justo al final de la plataforma que la sacaba del yate, retándole.- Porque tu novio es un imbécil, y yo lo soy más por hacerle caso.

-          ¿Ahora vas a echarle las culpas a Nico? ¿Vas a tener la poca decencia de hacerlo—

-          ¿Sabes qué me dijo el imbécil de tu novio –repitió- antes de que fuese corriendo a ti? Justo cuando pensabas que yo había ido a joder lo vuestro, antes de que me montases el pollo.-Sandra asentía con ironía, situada en la historia

-          Sorpréndeme.-todo el poder que sentía al retarle se perdió al oír su respuesta.

-          Que me alejase de ti.-Sandra clavó su gesto, dejándole sin sentido al mismo tiempo, y ahora el poderoso era el chico que estaba en frente.- ¿No te cuadra, no? El posesivo de tu novio está tan acojonado de que te pilles por mí que me ha no pedido, sino obligado a que no me acerque a ti porque si no íbamos a tener un problema.-le citó con rabia, y Sandra no sabía qué hacer.

-          ¿Pretendes que te crea?-su voz ahora estaba completamente tomada.

-          Es verdad, Sandra.-Sebastian tomó parte de la historia, y con su rostro y el de Yaiza, que le acompañaba, convencieron a Sandra de que Kimi estaba en lo cierto. Miró de nuevo a Kimi, que estaba completamente sereno después de haberle dicho la verdad, y sintió unas ganas de llorar muy poco comunes en ella, ni siquiera en esos últimos meses. En apenas unos segundos analizó sus palabras, y no comprendía cómo Nico podía haberle pedido algo así. Sabía cómo estaba, y hasta dónde habían llegado sus celos, pero lo último que se esperaba era eso. Y sin embargo había algo que intrigaba aún más a Sandra.

-          Por qué le has hecho caso.-le reprochaba, y Kimi frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Qué?

-          Q-que por qué le has hecho caso, si tan imbécil y posesivo es.

-          Porque si no le hubiese hecho caso entonces estaba claro que ibais a tener movida.

-          La movida la hemos tenido igualmente, eso no es excusa.-seguían parados el uno frente al otro, y Sandra volvía a retarle con la mirada a que le contestase.- Por qué le has hecho caso.-Kimi no iba a responder, y sólo cuando dejó de mirar a Sandra para fijar su vista en un punto muerto ella decidió asumirlo. Le dio la espalda negando, y se marchó de allí antes de romper a llorar al verse en esa situación que de ninguna forma esperaba. Yaiza se había vuelto a coger de la mano de Sebastian al llegar a la plataforma del barco, pero se soltó de ella para salir corriendo detrás de su amiga. Y los dos chicos se quedaron allí quietos, mirándolas marchar puerto abajo, sin saber muy bien cómo volver a la normalidad.

 


	60. Una realidad poco esperada

A Yaiza le dolían los pies por intentar correr detrás de Sandra. Ni siquiera sus intentos para pararla a base de gritos hacían efecto, y Sandra parecía haberse evadido de todo lo que la rodeaba y que se salía de la línea recta que fijaban sus ojos frente a ella. Iba derecha al hotel, sin ganas ni de hablar con Yaiza ni con nadie.

Una vez tuvieron el hotel a vista, la más cansada se quitó los tacones y fue corriendo de puntillas detrás de Sandra mientras esta pasaba por la puerta sin preocuparse en si se chocaba con alguien por el camino o no. La más atrasada se disculpaba con la gente de parte de su amiga, y viendo que esta ni siquiera la esperaba en el ascensor, decidió subir a prisa las escaleras para cruzarse con ella. Llegó a la segunda planta pero allí no parecía haber parado el ascensor y, asustada, siguió subiendo hasta la tercera, en donde la chica se cruzaba con su amiga que corría a prisas hacia la habitación 321.

Sandra llamó con rabia a la madera, que tembló sujetada por los marcos, y Yaiza decidió pararse a un lado mientras se subía de nuevo a sus tacones esperando que Sandra supiese controlarse. Sin embargo sus esperanzas no tuvieron cabida en esa circunstancia, y cuando Nico abría la puerta medio adormecido, demostrando que se acababa de levantar, Sandra explotaba.

-          Eres un hijo de puta.-se llenó la boca con el insulto, el cual no tuvo problemas en entender el piloto aunque se lo dijesen en castellano. Nico perdía el sueño en apenas unos segundos, y miraba a la chica sin entender qué pasaba.

-          ¿Perdón?

-          ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirle a la gente que no se acerque a mí?-Nico cogió aire al haberse introducido finalmente en el contexto, e intentó imitar a Sandra en el uso de la voz, hablando más bajo de lo normal.

-          No sé qué te han dicho per—

-          Pero qué.-volvía a acudir a su presión para retar al chico de enfrente a darle un motivo para creerle. Nico estaba completamente calmado, frente a los nervios muy controlados que mostraba Sandra pese a usar una voz temblorosa.- ¿Le dijiste a Kimi que no se acercase a mí?-Se miraban, pero Nico no quería responder a esa pregunta, porque la chica necesitaba un monosílabo, y él necesitaba un largo discurso para explicarse.- Contéstame.

-          Sí.-le dijo lo que quería oír, y ahora la que llenaba los pulmones de oxígeno era ella, que esperaba oír un negativo que la hiciese tener razón a la parte de su conciencia que no quería creer la versión de Kimi.- Pero dudo que te lo hayan explicado bien.

-          Entonces explícamelo tú.-Nico estaba apoyado sobre el marco, con la cabeza pegada al metal, y miraba hacia la puerta a su lado agotado por el cansancio y por las pocas ganas que tenía de contarle a la chica por qué hizo todo aquello por lo que estaba enfada.

-          Conozco a Kimi—

-          Todos le conocemos.

-          Tú no le conoces como yo, y sé cómo actúa frente a la gente, sobre todo frente a gente como tú.-Sandra alzó las cejas, y Yaiza, que se sentía insultada tanto por la parte de su amiga como por la de Kimi, imitaba el gesto acercándose un poco hacia la puerta para ver de primera plana el discurso.

-          ¿Como yo?

-          Me refiero a chicas.

-          Nunca había oído una referencia a las chicas tan despectiva.

-          No me malinterpretes…-le pedía, pero sin mucha intención.- Sé cómo actúa Kimi para tener todo lo que quiere o le gusta, y él tiene un don para atraer a la gente pese a ser un imbécil.

-          Kimi no es un imbécil.-Yaiza intervino, y Nico la miró como pidiéndola explicaciones para saber qué hacía allí interrumpiendo. Miró a Sandra esperando que ella pensase lo mismo de la aparición de su amiga, pero su mirada mostraba que estaba de su parte, tanto por su interrupción como por lo que decía.

-          ¿Ahora te parece encantador?-preguntó a Sandra, intrigado, y esta sonrió con tanta ironía que a él no le hizo falta esperar una respuesta.- No le pedí que te dejase de hablar, simplemente le pedí que se alejase mientras intentaba arreglar las cosas contigo.-Sandra continuaba su ironía con otra sonrisa.

-          Y la bronca que me echaste justo después formaba parte de tu plan para arreglarlo, supongo.

-          Estaba cabreado. Te recuerdo que todo el mundo parece saber qué te pasa menos yo.

-          No he firmado ningún contrato que me obligue a contártelo todo.-cada frase que decía la chica se clavaba directa en el pecho del alemán, que no veía forma alguna de convencerla.- Aún espero un motivo aparente para que alejes a la gente de mí. Y tus celos no me sirven.

-          Ya te he dicho qu—

-          Sí, que conoces a Kimi dices. Pues parece que le conoces poco.

-          ¿Tú crees?

-          Oh, sí. El Kimi que tú conoces no te habría hecho ni caso, y sin embargo el real no me ha dirigido la palabra estos días.-pausó.- En realidad tienes razón, ha de ser muy imbécil como para hacerte caso en algo así.

-          Sigo diciendo que no es lo que te piensas—

-          ¿De verdad ves lógico pedirle a alguien que me deje de hablar sólo porque tú eres un inseguro? ¿Por qué no se lo pides también a Dani? ¿O a Hülk? Pídeselo a Yai, a lo mejor me da por enamorarme de ella también—

-          Lo estás exagerando todo—

-          ¿Tú no? ¿Pedirle a Kimi que me deje de hablar no es exagerarlo? Llevas desde el primer día dándome la brasa con que le dé una oportunidad, que me haga su amiga, y ahora que lo hago nos pides que dejemos de hacerlo.

-          Sandra.-alzó un poco más la voz para frenarla- Sólo he pedido un poco de tiempo para poder arreglarlo contigo, no le he pedido que desaparezca.-ella negaba, demostrando que tampoco aprobaba esa excusa.- No sabes lo…-buscaba una palabra- Duro, que es ver que te hablas más con él que conmigo.

-          No puedo creerme que sigas con esas—

-          Que tú no te des cuenta no significa que no sea verdad.

-          ¿Y qué si lo es? ¿No puedo hablarme con él, o con el resto? No soy de tu propiedad.

-          No te estoy diciendo que lo seas, no eres un objeto. Pero entiende que después de lo de Mónaco me preocupe—

-          ¡Hombre!-gritó ahora Sandra, fingiendo sorpresa.- Por fin te dignas a hablar de Mónaco.-él frunció el ceño.- ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? ¿Mónaco? Porque pensaba que te habías olvidado de dónde estábamos.

-          No me olvido de dónde estamos, pero prefiero ignorarlo para no empeorar las cosas.

-          Ahora Mónaco empeora las cosas. Joder, Nico, ¿Hay algo que no te joda las cosas? Si quieres me alejo de este sitio también.

-          Eras tú la que no soportabas estar aquí, no yo. Sólo he intentado ignorarlo y fingir que no pasa nada por estar aquí.

-          ¿Y no has pensado que hubiese sido mejor hablarlo? No sé, luego te quejas de que no hablamos.

-          No hay quien te entienda.-comentó Nico negando tras tomarse unos segundos en asimilar las palabras de la chica.

-          ¿A mí?

-          Sí, a ti. No quieres ver este sitio, no quieres saber nada de la vida que llevo aquí, me voy a Barcelona contigo dos semanas más el gran premio, más la de después, y ahora que volvemos e intento pasarlo por alto para que no te sientas mal, me lo reprochas—

-          Estás muy equivocado—

-          Sí ¿Verdad? Yo soy el que se equivoca con todo parece ser.

-          Las cosas no se superan ignorándolas. Yo te dije hace unas semanas que viniésemos aquí si querías, y fuiste tú el que dijiste que te traía malos recuerdos. No te voy a negar que me alegré, porque sí, no soporto estar aquí, no soporto el lujo, pero me ofrecí a intentarlo y tú fuiste el que te alejase del intento. Así que no me digas que lo has hecho por mí, porque lo has hecho por ti.

-          Así que es eso.-Nico asentía. Sandra frunció el ceño.- Tu problema, digo.-pausaron un rato.- ¿Tanto te molesta todo esto? El lujo, como lo llamas tú.

-          Sí. No es que me moleste, a mí me da igual el lujo. Lo que no soporto es formar parte de él.

-          Trabajas en la Fórmula 1.-sonrió con ironía.- No sé hasta qué punto llevas a cabo el no formar parte de ello.

-          Es un trabajo, cobro al final de mes por lo que hago. Sin embargo el estar aquí como si fuese mi casa no me trae ningún beneficio.

-          ¿Ninguno?-preguntó, y ella no dijo nada.- Pensaba que el que estuviésemos juntos serviría como beneficio.

-          Las pérdidas son mucho mayores que el beneficio que obtengo por estar aquí.-Tenían la mirada fija en el otro, y Yaiza les miraba sin saber dónde meterse, pues la última frase de su amiga había dejado claro qué esperaba de esa relación en el futuro. Sandra no retiró la mirada de Nico, y este empezó a dirigirla a puntos muertos mientras asentía con ironía asimilando sus palabras.

-          Has tardado en hablar claro ¿Eh?-le reprochó, y esta ni se inmutó. Nico se movió un poco hacia atrás y puso su mano sobre el manillar de la puerta.- Espero al menos que te acostumbres al lujo de los demás. Siento no haberte podido dar todo el beneficio que te hubiese gustado.-no esperó una despedida, ni siquiera algo que terminase de zanjar la situación, así que Nico cerró la puerta dejando a Sandra al otro lado, siendo observada por Yaiza, que no sabía cómo actuar. El portazo de Nico esfumó la fuerza de Sandra, que sentía que le temblaba todo al ver cómo acababa de romperse su relación con el chico. Empezaba a ver difuminada la imagen de frente, y sentía que su cuerpo se vengaba de ella y de todos sus ataques de fortaleza haciéndola llorar. Llevó rápidamente sus manos a los ojos, y secó cualquier indicio de lágrima que pudiese hacerla quedar en evidencia ante una chica que lo último que iba a hacer era juzgarla. Yaiza, que tenía los ojos aguados, se abrazaba a su amiga para que se evadiese de esa soledad en la que se había quedado tras el portazo del chico. Fijó sus fuerzas en no llorar, y aprovechó el cuerpo de su amiga para apoyar su cabeza y descansar mientras se dejaba abrazar, y sería la chica que la consolaba la que se encargaría de tirar de ella hacia el pasillo de abajo, entrando a su propia habitación, dejándola descansar allí.

Se sentó en una butaca mientras Sandra se quedaba sobre la cama, mirando al techo sin decir nada. No cambió de posición durante un rato, y sólo cuando el reloj marcaba las dos de la madrugada decidió girarse y quedarse dormida. Yaiza no se movió de ese sofá en el que estaba acurrucada hasta que se despertó a las ocho de la mañana, y agradeció haber tenido un sueño tan profundo que la ayudase a no darse cuenta de la incomodidad de su posición. Se aceró en sigilo a mirar a Sandra, que dormía profundamente, y decidió no despertarla aún. Era viernes, y tenían día libre debido a que no había trabajo por ser festivo. Cogió ropa y la tarjeta del cuarto de Sandra, y se fue al de su amiga a ducharse para no molestarla con el agua.

Cuando salió del baño, se vistió a prisas y volvió a su propio cuarto comprobando que su amiga seguía dormida. No tenían nada que hacer, y sintió la necesidad de dejarla dormir otro rato más para que no se diese un golpe ante la cruda realidad que se les había puesto de cara. Se pasó una toalla por el pelo, y mientras le dejaba una nota a su amiga, agradeció el calor que hacía ese día en Mónaco que le ayudaba a no necesitar secador. Salió del cuarto sin hacer ruido, y sintió que en el pasillo cogía todo el aire que no había querido coger dentro por miedo a despertar a su amiga. Bajó al hall, y allí se dirigió al buffet para desayunar. No iba pensando en nada que no fuese Sandra, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se chocaba con Sebastian. El chico posaba sus manos sobre sus brazos para frenarla, mientras sonreía tímidamente.

-          Vas dormida.-ella movió su sonrisa a un lado, como si no le diese importancia a quién le hablaba.- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Es Sandra?-ella asintió, y se cruzó de brazos demostrándole al chico una falta de fuerzas bastante obvia. Sebastian la vio tan débil que no dudó en cogerla con delicadeza por el brazo y llevarla a una mesa. La sentó como si estuviese enferma, y fue a paso rápido a por un zumo de naranja y un croissant, y se los puso delante. Se sentó frente a ella, esperando a que la chica hablase.

-          Lo han dejado.-informó, y Sebastian cogió aire asumiendo algo que esperaba.- Ha sido horrible.

-          ¿Qué ha pasado?

-          Llegamos al hotel y Sandra fue directa al cuarto de Nico, y nada, era horrible escucharles. Más sabiendo cómo habían sido hasta ahora ¿Sabes? Sandra estaba muy cabreada, con motivo, y Nico se intentaba defender empeorando las cosas cada vez más… Y al final explotaron.

-          ¿Tú estabas allí?-ella asintió.

-          No iba a dejar a Sandra sola, y menos cuando Nico se puso a criticar a Kimi y de todo.-él hizo una mueca.- No sabía qué hacer, quería defenderla pero me sentía estúpida si intervenía, pero más estúpida me sentía cada vez que Nico intentaba culparla ¿Sabes?

-          No digas eso—

-          Sea lo que sea ella estaba fatal, y ahora no sé qué hacer.-la chica se llevó las manos a la cabeza, quitándose el pelo de la cara.- ¿Cómo está Kimi?-él alzó las cejas.

-          Bueno… Ayer se volvió al barco después de que os fueseis. Entré con él pero no dijo nada y yo tampoco le iba a pedir que hablase, ya sabemos cómo es Kimi… Así que me fui y le dejé allí. Luego le llamaré.

-          No me imaginé que le afectase tanto.

-          No conocéis a Kimi. No al menos tan profundamente. Ya no es el hecho de que Nico le diga lo que tiene o no que hacer, es el hecho de que Sandra le cae bien, o lo que sea, y el no poder decirle lo de Nico por miedo a que se enfadase o que rompiesen pues… Estaba bastante presionado.

-          No me dijo nada…-recordó.- Me debería haber dicho algo, podríamos haber buscado la forma de que Sandra lo supiese sin tener que explotar contra Kimi. Al menos no la habría llevado al barco.

-          Le dije a Kimi que hablase contigo, pero—

-          Ey.-ambos se giraron hacia Dani, que aparecía con su sonrisa triunfal interrumpiendo. La boca se le fue cerrando al ver el panorama.- Molesto…

-          No, no.-Yaiza sintió pena y le mostró el asiento de al lado para invitarle. Sebastian prefirió no responder al chico.

-          ¿Qué ha pasado?-miraba a Yaiza, que se mostraba más decaída de lo normal. Luego miró a Sebastian esperando que este le prometiese que no era culpa suya, y así hizo al gesticular con las manos. Yaiza alzaba la mirada hacia Dani.

-          Es Sandra…

-          ¿Qué le pasa?-no mostraba ningún síntoma de diversión, y Yaiza aprovechó su seriedad para ponerle al día.

-          Nico y ella lo han dejado.-Dani abrió los ojos hasta el final, y ahora miró a Sebastian, que tomaba la palabra.

-          Nico. La ha liado mucho y ha metido a Kimi de por medio y en fin.

-          ¿Cómo?-no comprendía el hecho de que entre esos tres, el malo de la historia fuese Nico.

-          Nico le pidió a Kimi que se alejase de Sandra, porque estaba celoso de que Kimi pasase más tiempo con Sandra que él, y Kimi le hizo caso, no sabemos por qué, y Sandra se cabreó y luego Kimi se lo contó y ahora ha estallado contra Nico.-cogió aire y miró a Yaiza, que le observaba.- ¿Me he dejado algo?-ella sonrió con timidez mientras negaba.

-          ¿Va en serio? O sea… Lo de los celos y eso.

-          También estaba celoso de ti.-añadió Yaiza, haciendo que Dani se asustase más.

-          ¿De mí?

-          Sí bueno, de todo aquel que pasase más tiempo con Sandra que él.-guardaron silencio.- Sea como sea quiero animar a Sandra.

-          Esta noche tenemos una fiesta.-explicó Dani, y ambos le miraron.- Bueno, nos hacen ser modelitos de pasarela y luego hay fiesta, podéis venir vaya, viene todo el mundo.-Sebastian asintió como si recordase de repente de lo que hablaba. Yaiza le miró.

-          ¿Tú desfilas?-Sebastian frunció el ceño y empezó a negar.

-          Yo cuanto más lejos esté de una pasarela…-Dani rió y contagió a ambos.

-          Yo sí, qué remedio, voy obligado.-Se encogió de hombros y Yaiza le imitó.- Ey pero estaría guay que vinieseis, al menos me sentiré arropado.-bromeó y Yaiza asintió.- Trae a Sandra, seguro que se ríe un rato al vernos.

Pero Sandra en ese momento lo último que buscaba era reír. Se despertaba sobre una cama que no era la suya, pero era información que ya conocía. Leía la nota de su amiga, informándola sobre su localización en el buffet. Ella no tenía ganas de comer, y por la cabeza sólo le pasaba una idea que iba a llevar a cabo antes de que se arrepintiese.

Salió del cuarto tras coger sus cosas, y bajó a recepción a preguntar por el número de habitación de Kimi. Una vez lo hubo sabido, subió al mismo y para su suerte, el chico no tardó en abrir.

-          Quiero hablar contigo.-Él cogía aire mientras se pasaba la lengua por la dentadura, y se encogió de hombros mientras la dejaba pasar. Ella fue hacia el centro del cuarto, y Kimi estaba dispuesto a decir algo para amenizar la posterior charla, pero ella iba con las ideas claras.- Lo he dejado con Nico.-estaba de brazos cruzados, y Kimi se repeinaba con una mano que quedaba paralizada sobre su cabello. La bajó hasta dejarla sobre su cintura, como la otra. No sabía qué decir ante aquello.

-          ¿Por qué?

-          No me gusta que controlen mis amistades.-resumió en ese aspecto, ignorando todo el tema que hacía referencia a la vida de lujo del alemán.- Aunque tampoco me gusta que mis amistades accedan a ser controladas.

-          No sabía que fuésemos amigos.-ponía como excusa mientras buscaba algún argumento. Ella negaba no queriendo oír eso de nuevo.

-          No vengas con eso ahora, Kimi. Seamos amigos o no lo seamos, convivimos cada día. Tú, yo, y todos, y él intentó controlar eso, y no me parece normal que te dejases.

-          Ya te lo dije. No quería que lo dejaseis.

-          Eso no te deja en buen lugar.-el chico, que había empezado a andar para ir a sentarse, se quedó quieto de nuevo, más cerca de la chica.

-          ¿Ah, no?

-          ¿De verdad querías que siguiese con alguien que me controla así? Fueses mi amigo o no, no te deja en buen lugar.

-          Tenía la esperanza de que se le hubiese ido la cabeza y que pidiese perdón tarde o temprano. Al menos a ti.-se sentó sobre la butaca que daba la espalda a la terraza, y Sandra se sentó sobre los pies de la cama más cercanos.- Mira, visto lo visto sí, Nico es un imbécil y debería haberte dicho lo que pasó en un primer momento. Pero cuando sucedió me vi metido en un lío en el que no quería estar, y prefería alejarme. No hacerle caso como tal, sino alejarme para no liarla más.-Sandra escuchaba a Kimi mucho más receptiva que con Nico.- Se lo comenté a Seb, y se empeñó en que hablase con Yai sobre ello, pero no lo hice. Supongo que habría sido buena idea que ella me ayudase un poco.

-          Yai te hubiese obligado a decírmelo.-él asintió.- O me lo habría dicho ella misma.-el chico tenía la mirada perdida en el techo, aunque Sandra le miraba de lleno.- Al menos nos habríamos ahorrado el numerito de anoche, porque has conseguido que me sienta una estúpida.-bajó la mirada a la chica.

-          No tienes por qué. Tú no sabías nada, defendías lo que pensabas y es normal.

-          Exacto, no sabía nada, y después de saberlo demuestro haber hecho el idiota.

-          Yo también lo hice ¿No? Al no decirte nada y encima seguirte el juego. Así que estamos en paz.-guardaron silencio de nuevo y ahora ninguno se miraba. Fue él el que la llamó la atención al volver a hablar.- ¿Entonces habéis roto?

-          Sí.

-          Mejor.-ella alzó las cejas.- No le soporto, qué quieres que te diga.-consiguió que Sandra se riese un poco, aunque él seguía serio.

-          Pensaba que sí.

-          Antes sí, pero después de la que me montó por lo de la moto le tengo atravesado.

-          Hombre… Ahí te pasaste un poco.-Kimi la miró con una ceja alzada, y ella se controló la risa.- Fue un poco temerario.

-          No te iba a pasar nada, no soy tan cabestro como para dejar que te pasase algo, apenas iba rápido. Lo que pasa es que es un celoso de mierda. No es mi culpa que él no te ofreciese montar. Pero vamos, la próxima te doy la opción a que te pongas el chaleco, para que puedas decir que no y tal.-ella rio de nuevo y ahora él la acompañó. Sonó la puerta, y Kimi se levantó a abrir sin sorprenderse mucho de quién llamaba, pero sí de toda la tropa tras él. Sandra se levantaba asombrada al ver que Sebastian, Yaiza y Dani hacían su entrada triunfal. Su amiga fue hacia ella apresurada.

-          ¿Qué tal estás?-le susurró, y Sandra asintió dándola a entender que mejor.- Te iba a ir a buscar ahora.-la dio un abrazo y se separaron para mirar a los tres chicos.

-          ¿Tú qué haces aquí?-preguntaba el dueño del cuarto a Dani, que estaba tras Sebastian pendiente de todo.

-          Oh, cotillear.-sinceró, y Kimi pareció aceptarlo.

-          Venía a ver cómo estabas, pero parece que mejor.-Sebastian se lo susurró, pues aprovechó que Sandra le comentaba algo a Dani sobre su gracieta para dirigirse a su amigo. Kimi le miró con el ceño fruncido y decidió no acompañar la risa pícara de su amigo.

-          ¿Tú vendrás?-Dani acaparaba la atención al dirigirse a Kimi.

-          A dónde.

-          Al desfile del año.-Yaiza informó, separándose un momento de su amiga para ir a abrazarse a Kimi, demostrándole que también estaba preocupada por él. Kimi se mostraba incrédulo ante la información del desfile, pero acogió a la chica sin problemas.

-          ¿Qué desfile?

-          Dani se ha hecho modelo.-Sebastian comentaba.

-          Eh, que no es la primera vez. Es el desfile este que nos hacen hacer en Mónaco…-Kimi asintió como hizo Sebastian al recordarlo.- Lo decía porque así nos echamos unas risas.

-          No, sí, sí, si yo eso no me lo quiero perder.-Kimi aceptaba así la propuesta, y Yaiza volvía a abrazarle orgullosa.

Sebastian les ofreció ir a dar una vuelta, y todos aceptaron sin mucha complicación. Yaiza se agarró al brazo de su amiga, y no la soltó en toda la mañana. Se alegró de que Dani fuese con ellos, pues cada comentario del chico provocaba una risa en Sandra, y más cuando el australiano compartía algunas palabras con Kimi, demostrando ser polos opuestos que formaban un gran número cómico al verse su comunicación, esa que tanto costaba conseguir.

Yaiza sintió que a la hora de estar andando su amiga empezaba a sentirse un poco incómoda. Se habían alejado bastante de la zona del circuito, y el recorrer las calles del principado no le traía buenas sensaciones. Se separó un momento de ella para ir hacia Kimi, sin que Sandra se diese mucha cuenta pues Dani acudía en su ayuda, y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, Kimi les llevaba a su barco para alejarse un poco del suelo firme. Dani fue el más emocionado en subir, pues ni en sus mejores sueños esperaba que Kimi le permitiese subir a su yate, y así se lo hizo saber chocándole la mano al finlandés, que fruncía el ceño a Sebastian, que a su vez se encogía de hombros demostrando que su compañero de equipo no tenía remedio.

Mientras que Kimi ponía en marcha el yate, todos se fueron hacia la proa a sentarse, y sólo la tardanza que del finlandés en regresar una vez que el barco se hubo alejado del puerto provocó que Sebastian se levantase en su búsqueda. Fue hacia la cabina y entró como Pedro por su casa.

-          ¿Te vas a quedar aquí escondido?

-          No, ahora salía.-dijo sin caer en su provocación.

-          ¿Todo bien?

-          Sí ¿Por?

-          No me refiero al barco.

-          Ya, ni yo.

-          ¿Qué te ha dicho?

-          Nada, que lo ha dejado con Nico.-Sebastian estaba apoyado sobre el panel, con los brazos cruzados asintiendo, provocando al chico a que dejase su pose de marinero para hablar más.- ¿Qué quieres saber? Menuda cara tienes.-su amigo rió.

-          Nada, nada. Mientras os vaya bien.-le miró de reojo, y Sebastian sintió su ira clavada en su rostro, y no pudo evitar reír.- Al menos está animada.-dijo al rato. Kimi asintió.- Ahora te toca no liarla mucho.

-          Yo nunca la lío.-Sebastian rió en alto y posó las manos sobre sus hombros haciéndole despegarse del panel de control. Salieron de la cabina y ambos fueron hacia la zona en la que Dani hacía reír a las otras dos chicas.

-          ¿Cuándo me vas a enseñar a manejar el barco?-Yaiza se levantaba hacia Kimi, y este la miraba atónito.

-          ¿Nunca?

-          Oh, venga.

-          Anda, quita.-Se sentó en el sitio que había dejado vacío la chica, que miraba con pucheros a su amigo.- Que te enseñe Seb.-Sandra y Dani se aguantaron la risa al ver la cara de Sebastian, que se ponía colorado ante el papel que le daba su amigo. Yaiza también se sonrojaba un poco, pero se ponía de frente al alemán esperando algo.

-          Yo… Yo es que no sé manejar estas cosas.-se excusaba.

-          A él le sacas de un Fórmula 1…-Dani bromeaba, y Sebastian se reía sólo para intentar dejar al lado la situación en la que Kimi le dejaba, pero el finlandés insistía.

-          Bueno, pues te lo inventas.-le dio una patada en el muslo y le hizo irse, y por consiguiente, a Yaiza también.

-          Son dos muñecos y tú les manejas o algo.-comentó Dani a Kimi, y este asintió. Los otros dos entraban a la cabina, y Yaiza iba de brazos cruzados pendiente de lo que Sebastian fuese a hacer. El chico miró el panel, y se arrepintió de no haberse fijado en lo que hacía su amigo minutos atrás.

-          Em…-decía mirando los botones. Yaiza se puso a su lado tan intrigada en su funcionamiento como él.- Cómo se usa esto…

-          Tal vez ese botón…-le señaló uno cualquiera aguantando la risa al verle nervioso.

-          Creo que ese es para controlar algo, pero no sé qué.-llevó una mano a una palanca, y la empujó hacia delante. Ambos sintieron que el suelo que pisaban se movían, y descubrieron que habían movido el barco sobre todo cuando Kimi gritaba desde otro lado que no tocasen eso.- Vale, mierda.-ella rió y él se contagió.

-          ¿Qué pretende que hagamos si no es mover el barco? ¿Hundirlo?

-          Eso se me daría mejor seguro.-rieron de nuevo. Ahora la chica ponía la mano sobre la palanca que Kimi les decía no tocar, y hacía el mismo gesto que Sebastian. Kimi seguía gritando que no lo hiciesen, pero ella se animaba de la risa de Sebastian para hacerlo.- Eh mira, ya sabes pilotar, lo próximo es comprarte un barco.

-          No quiero ni montar en bici, como para mover un yate.-decidieron investigar otros botones.- ¿Tú no tienes? Barco, digo.

-          No.-puso cara de asco.- No me van estos lujos. Soy bastante normalillo, aunque no lo parezca.-sonrió y ella le siguió.

-          Eso está bien, que luego pasa lo que pasa con Sandra, que la gente se asusta de los lujos cuando no provienen de ellos.

-          ¿A ti te asustan?

-          Bueno… N-no me acostumbro del todo.

-          Pero has estado con Lewis.-no supo cómo continuar esa frase, pues se arrepentía de haberla iniciado, y ella desviaba la mirada sin querer hablar de ese tema- Perdón.

-          Nada.-le quitó importancia.- Aquello era diferente. Había lujo pero… No sé. Aun así prefiero lo normalillo a lo lujoso.-seguía de brazos cruzados mirando el panel, y Sebastian se fijó en ella tras oír eso, sintiendo nervios en su estómago que le provocaban una media sonrisa que le llenaba de valor. Pero ese valor se quedó con él mirando a la puerta, en donde Kimi aparecía con cara de pocos amigos.

-          ¿Queréis dejar de mover el puto barco?-Sebastian miró su mano, que apretaba la palanca sin darse cuenta. La levantó de un susto y Yaiza rió.- No os he mandado aquí para hundir el yate, ale, fuera.-les echó, y Yaiza alzó las manos como si se exculpase de lo que había pasado. Salieron y Sebastian aprovechó que era el último para darle un puñetazo amistoso a su amigo por interrumpirle.

Estuvieron en el barco aprovechando toda la mañana libre que tenían, y el momento más cumbre de la mañana fue cuando Kimi fue a recibir a la entrada al barco a un pizzero que venía hacer su entrega a los chicos, que apenas creía lo que veía. Después de comer, el dueño del yate echó a todos sus acompañantes para poder disfrutar de una tarde tranquila antes de reunirse con ellos de noche. Sólo Sebastian se quedó con él, fingiendo que se terminaba sus porciones de pizza.

Dani se despidió de las dos chicas cuando llegaron al hotel, pues él tenía que ir a preparar el evento, y aunque Sandra se empeñaba en acompañarle, este se negaba a que le viesen en traje antes del que él denominó “ _momento estrella_ ”. Las recordó antes de macharse que debían de ir “ _lo más elegantes posible_ ” a la fiesta, y aprovecharon que tenían toda la tarde por delante para comerse la cabeza frente a sus armarios. Les sobraba tiempo, y puesto que nada les convencía, se propusieron ir a investigar si alguna tienda de Mónaco les ofrecía algo accesible. Les costó dar con algo que no les desorbitase los ojos, pero hicieron la locura de gastarse cerca de 150 euros en un vestido de una marca asequible que, aseguraban, usarían hasta para ir a la playa si hiciese falta para amortizarlo.

Habían quedado con Sebastian y Kimi en el hall del hotel a las diez, y por eso decidieron bajar a cenar a primera hora para tener todo el tiempo del mundo para arreglarse. Yaiza estaba demasiado emocionada por todo, y no paraba de abrazarse a su amiga por verla tan contenta pese a lo ocurrido, o al menos de verla fingir que lo estaba, algo que no le iba a preguntar para no arruinar el momento.

Se vistieron y arreglaron cada una en su cuarto, y pese a que tenía muchas más cosas que hacer con su presencia, Yaiza esperaba apoyada en su puerta a que su amiga saliese. Decidió llamarla cuando eran las diez en punto, y Sandra abrió la puerta a medias demostrando que no estaba vestida.

-          Sandra, por favor.-protestó.

-          Dame diez minutos.

-          ¿Cómo que diez minutos? ¿Qué llevas haciendo una hora y media?

-          Dudar. No me veo con esto.

-          Te has gastado una pasta, no me jodas.

-          Ya, ya, si me encanta, pero es que me da vergüenza salir así.

-          ¿Me has visto a mí? Por favor. Diez minutos. Me bajo al hall a sentarme, que los tacones me matan.-Sandra asintió y cerró la puerta a prisas para convencerse frente al espejo de que ese vestido rojo no la iba a dejar en mal lugar. Se enlazaba tras su cuello, y no tenía ningún tipo de bordado o estampado que estropease la finura de su tela. La falda se acababa por delante justo al iniciar sus muslos, pero adquiría una larga cola que llegaba hasta sus pies por la espalda, procediendo de una espalda vacía. Pese a que le encantaba, se sentó en la cama a seguir dudando mientras Yaiza llegaba al hall guardando en su bolso el móvil con el que reprochaba a su amiga que no le daba más de diez minutos. Se quedó parada al final de la escalera mientras colocaba su bolso, y justo a unos metros, en un sofá, permanecía Sebastian esperando a todo el mundo, con la mirada fija en la chica, intentando entender cómo lo hacía para superarse cada día. Llevaba un vestido negro de estilo griego que bajaba unos tirantes desde los hombros en vertical hacia su cintura, en donde la costura se apretaba para dejar caer la falda hasta sus pies. Llevaba el pelo ondulado, y acompañaba su atuendo un simple collar que bajaba por todo su escote, que era eterno. Sebastian dudó en si debía levantarse o quedarse quieto intentando controlarse, y la chica, que seguía jugando con su bolso, se acercaba hacia el sofá pensando sentarse sin mirar quién estaba. Llegó allí y la sombra de Sebastian, que se había levantado a recibirla, la traía de nuevo a la tierra.- ¡Ho-hola!-dijo asustada, mirando al chico que llevaba una camisa negra y unos vaqueros, nada del otro mundo.

-          Ho-hola.-guardaron unos segundos de silencio y Sebastian movía la mano de arriba abajo mientras balbuceaba intentando decir algo. Miraba a la chica de vez en cuando, como si intentase no hacerlo, y ella acompañó sus labios granate con sus mejillas del mismo color.- Uau.-dijo finalmente.

-          Me ha costado un dineral…-informó.

-          ¿El qué?

-          El vestido.

-          Oh.-negó- El vestido da igual, créeme.-volvió a ponerse roja, y sintió que alguien le removía el pelo desde atrás. Se giró cabreada, pero se le pasó al ver a Kimi vestido  igual que el chico que la piropeaba.

-          ¿Vas a los Oscar?-Yaiza burló a Kimi.

-          Cállate, que le ha costado un dineral.-informó Sebastian, y ella ahora se burlaba del alemán.

-          Mujeres.-Sebastian se encogió de hombros respondiendo a la palabra de su amigo, y Yaiza dio un manotazo al brazo de Kimi justo cuando el chico se giraba hacia la escalera, de donde bajaba Sandra con su vestido rojo. Sebastian se disculpaba con Yaiza por haberse reído de la broma de Kimi, y Yaiza seguía burlándole, pero Kimi estaba prendado de la chica que llegaba hasta ellos y ni siquiera les escuchaba. Sebastian se dio cuenta al dirigirse a él y no recibir respuesta, y decidió mirar a la que llegaba con la misma sorpresa. Yaiza se giró, pues le daba la espalda, y dejó la boca abierta, diciendo a su vez lo que todos pensaban.

-          Tía, estás preciosa.-puso voz lastimera, y se llevó la mano a la boca como si fuese una madre orgullosa a punto de llorar.

-          Sí, maravillosa.-burló ella. Kimi seguía mirando atónito.

-          Podríais desfilar vosotras.-Sebastian hablaba, poniendo voz al género masculino viendo que Kimi no iba a hacerlo.- Seguro que es más interesante que ver a Dani.

-          Creo que deberíamos ir tirando, porque si no, no llegamos.-pisó a posta a Kimi, trayéndolo de nuevo a la tierra, y este miró asintiendo a Yaiza como si su pisotón hubiese acompañado una pregunta. Salieron de allí hablando entre los tres, mientras Kimi se mantenía al lado de Sebastian sin decir nada. Llegaron al centro donde se hacía el evento, y se sentaron al final del mismo medio escondidos ayudados por la poca luz para ver el espectáculo. Las chicas les acompañaban, pero cuando salieron los pilotos ha hacer el desfile, ambas se levantaron a aplaudir a gritos a Dani, que las veía a lo lejos y se reía avergonzado.

-          Pero relajaos un poco.-Kimi hablaba finalmente riendo, y ellas intentaban sentarse de nuevo mientras gritaban piropos al australiano. Posaron todos, y ambas comentaban todo lo que veían.- ¿Ese te gustaba a ti no?-Kimi hablaba con Yaiza sobre Jules Bianchi, y la chica movía la mano explicando la mucha razón que tenía. Rieron, y Sandra miró de reojo a un Sebastian que fingía verle la gracia a aquello. Le dio un golpe con la mano en la pierna, pidiéndole que cambiase esa cara, y el chico decidió hacer caso a Sandra. Siguieron disfrutando del desfile, y mientras protestaban por el elenco elegido, se empezaron a mover para dirigirse a la zona de la fiesta, en donde no tuvieron muchos problemas en entrar gracias a la compañía que llevaban. Las chicas estaba desatadas, y tal vez porque querían lucir sus vestidos, bailaron con una copa en la mano y las espaldas pegadas a todo lo que sonaba. No podían moverse mucho debido a los modelitos, pero disfrutaron de aquello mientras Kimi y Sebastian miraban atontados pidiendo una copa tras otra para pasar el sofocón. Al ratito llegó Dani, que venía corriendo a prisas y abrazaba a las chicas por la cintura dándole dos besos a ambas en la mejilla.

-          ¡Modelazo!-gritó Sandra, y este fingió hacer una reverencia.- ¿Qué tal?

-          Bien, bien, ha sido inolvidable.-ironizó, y ellas rieron. Kimi y Sebastian se acercaban un poco a los tres.

-          De aquí a París.-comentó Kimi a Dani, que asentía riendo. Todos lo hacían pero el australiano borró su sonrisa por un gesto de terror que llamó la atención de todos.

-          ¿Qué pasa?-Sandra preguntaba intrigada.

-          Mierda.-se agachó y se puso tras las chicas.- Esa loca.-señaló a una rubia que andaba por todos lados buscando algo. A ninguno les costó reconocerla.

-          Vaya, la Barbie estrella.-protestó Yaiza.- ¿Qué pasa?

-          Me persigue, no sé por qué, me tira los tejos.-seguía escondido y todos reían ante la escena.- ¡Mierda, me ha visto!-fingió esconderse de nuevo, pero las chicas se retiraron para que la Barbie le viese y fuese a él directa. Sebastian y Kimi se quedaron al lado mirando, riendo.

-          ¡Dani!-gritaba emocionada, y él fingía sonreír.

-          ¡Ho-hola!-se dejaba dar dos besos, y pedía ayuda con los ojos para que le sacasen de esa.

-          ¿Qué tal? Vaya desfile.-la cara de la chica mostraba tanta picardía que Dani no sabía cómo correr para no tenerla delante. Kimi y Sebastian murmuraban por lo bajo riéndose del chico.

-          S-sí…-comentaba. Sandra miró a Yaiza preocupada, y ambas se encogían de hombros sin saber cómo salvar al chico, pues la Barbie se había impuesto frente a ellas. La chica seguía pretendiendo conversar con un Dani muy incómodo, y mientras Sandra miraba a Kimi y Sebastian pidiéndoles colaboración en vez de tanta risa, Yaiza decidió tomar las riendas. Puesto que la Barbie parecía no haberla visto, aprovechó el factor sorpresa para agarrarse del brazo de Dani y sonreír a la rubia, que la miraba intrigada.

-          Em…-la reconoció enseguida.- ¿Te importa?-Dani no entendía nada, al igual que los otros tres espectadores.

-          ¿El qué?

-          Estamos hablando.-señaló a Dani y a ella misma. Yaiza rió con la misma ironía que la chica sonreía.

-          Oh, sigue sigue. No soy una novia celosa.-Sandra abrió los ojos como platos, al igual que Dani, mientras que Kimi rió por lo bajo dándoles la espalda por lo mismo. Y al lado de todos, Sebastian se quedaba de piedra con una sonrisa fría que se empezaba a difuminar.

-          Novia.-la miró de arriba abajo, desprestigiándola, y pronunció esa palabra con la misma ironía con la que sonreía. Estuvo a punto de reír pero Yaiza seguía manejando la situación.

-          Sí, pero en serio, seguid hablando, sólo venía a felicitarle por ser el mejor novio modelo del mundo.-Estaba abrazada a él por el lado, y apoyaba su mano en su estómago como si fuesen una pareja de toda la vida. Miró a Dani y le sonrió mientras él hacía lo mismo, aún asustado.- Qué orgullosa estoy de ti.-La Barbie desorbitó los ojos al ver que Yaiza atraía la cara de Dani hacia la suya, dándole un beso que bien hubiese merecido formar parte de una película de Hollywood. Puesto que la chica no se iba, y sólo se limitaba a abrir la boca, Yaiza llevó sus dos manos a su cuello para seguir besándole, y él se dejó llevar, atraiéndola por la cintura. Kimi reía cada vez más y Sandra abría la boca con una sonrisa a la vez al ver el golpe maestro de su amiga. Miró a sus dos acompañantes para compartir la sorpresa, y si bien Kimi estaba riendo como un niño, Sebastian les miraba como si le acabasen de dar la mayor puñalada de su vida. Sandra perdió poco a poco su risa al ver que Sebastian parecía querer morirse al ver a Yaiza besando a Dani, y salió detrás de él cuando el alemán les dio la espalda para irse de allí. Abandonaron la zona y Sandra tuvo que usar su voz para llamar la atención del chico.

-          ¡Seb, para!-no le hacía caso, y terminó tirando de su mano para frenarle, y este posó las manos en su cintura cogiendo aire debido al enfado.- No te pongas así.

-          ¿Quieres que aplauda?

-          No, simplemente que no te pon—

-          Es la segunda vez que la veo besarse con alguien, por no decir los tan agradables recuerdos que tengo de ella con Lewis—

-          Lo sé—

-          No, no lo sabes. No tienes ni idea.-Sandra decidió no comentar más, esperando a que el chico soltase toda su rabia.- Es horrible ¿Sabes? Cuando no es uno es otro.

-          Están de broma, Seb—

-          Ya, pero la está besando. Parece que todo el mundo la besa menos yo.

-          ¿Y por qué no lo haces? Mira, no te pongas así porque tienes las de perder, porque has tenido oportunidades a mansalva.

-          ¿Tú crees? Sandra, salvo aquella noche en Melbourne, te aseguro que si la hubiese besado cualquier otra vez lo habría estropeado todo.

-          Eso no lo sabes.

-          Oh, sí, lo sé, créeme que lo sé.

-          Bueno, pues nada, vete a llorar, vuelve a estropearlo todo con tus celos.-le dejó allí, y volvió hacia la zona de la fiesta, en donde Kimi, Dani y Yaiza reían, ya en menor medida, rememorando el numerito. La chica que reía cambió el rostro, demostrando que tampoco lo hacía con muchas ganas, al ver que Sandra volvía sola. Dani y Kimi reían, y ella se acercó a su amiga.

-          ¿Dónde está?-Sandra señaló a su espalda, y no le hizo falta saber más. Salió hacia la zona principal y después de no encontrarle, salió a la calle, en donde le vio sentado en la escalera, con la mirada perdida. Yaiza bajó unos escalones a paso lento, poniéndose unos por debajo de donde estaba él. Sebastian la miró y sonrió sin ganas.

-          Se ha quedado de piedra ¿Eh?-hablaba de la Barbie a la que habían echado, y Yaiza fingió sonreír sin saber qué decirle.

-          No tanto como tú.-él alzó las cejas y asintió.

-          Debería estar acostumbrado ¿No?-ella sintió que se quedaba sin aire, y decidió sentarse frente a él, en los mismos escalones donde estaba de pie, unos pocos debajo de los suyos.

-          Sólo pretendía ayudarle.

-          Sí, y lo has hecho.

-          Sólo es un beso, Seb—

-          Y lo de Hülk un polvo ¿No?-el estar sentada no la ayudaba a respirar mejor. Sentía que volvía a estropearlo todo con él, y ahora no tenía ni excusa ni argumento para protestarle.- Lo peor de todo es que no estás preparada para que yo haga nada pero pareces estarlo para los demás.

-          Seb—

-          Da igual, Yai.-se masajeaba los ojos, decidiendo que no quería mirarla.- Siento no haberte besado cuando debí hacerlo.

-          No digas eso—

-          No, de verdad, lo siento.-se levantó y ella le miró desde abajo.- Y llámame egoísta si quieres, porque como tú dices no tenemos nada, pero por más que pasa no me termina de hacer gracia que otros te terminen besando antes que yo. Porque te juro que ya no sé qué hacer.

-          Seb…-el chico bajaba las escaleras, y se pretendía marchar cuando ella se levantó tras él, frenándole de la mano.- Seb lo siento.-él le negaba la mirada.- Sólo ha sido una broma. Seb, por favor.-se soltó de la mano de la chica, y siguió andando calle abajo mientras ella le miraba alejarse con lágrimas en los ojos, tocándose la mano con la que le había sujetado con su otra, intentando suplir la ausencia del chico con el que sentía que no iba a poder estar nunca.

 


	61. Para el olvido

Volvió como pudo hacia el interior de la fiesta, en donde los tres que esperaban habían borrado su sonrisa después de que Sandra pusiese en situación a todos los presentes. Se sentaron en un sofá y estuvieron allí durante una hora en la que apenas hubo conversación. Dani estaba tan serio que Sandra no paraba de mirarle para pedirle que cambiase el gesto, pero el chico se sentía tan mal por lo que había pasado que no se atrevía a abrir la boca por si lo estropeaba todo. Kimi estaba medio tumbado sobre el sofá, y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Yaiza para ver si seguía serena o se había derrumbado.

Pero la chica estaba tan disgustada consigo misma que no se iba a dar ni el placer de desahogarse llorando. Estaba acomodada de lado en el sofá, dándole la espalda así a sus tres compañeros, renunciando a cualquier tipo de conversación que pudiesen iniciar. Pensaba en Sebastian y en cómo había vuelto a echar por tierra todos sus avances con el chico. Entendía su enfado y sus palabras, y por más que su demonio intentaba ayudarla recordándola que era un simple juego con Dani, ella se aliaba con su angelito para renegar de su idea sobre lo divertido que sería besar al chico. Llevó su mano hacia su cara y se masajeó la frente pretendiendo bajar el dolor de cabeza que no la dejaba ni siquiera hablar consigo misma.

El silencio siguió reinando en esa fiesta tan poco entretenida, y fue Kimi el que decidió poner en marcha a los demás proponiendo volver al hotel a descansar. Sandra avisó a Yaiza, pues la chica estaba tan desconcentrada de su alrededor que ni siquiera escuchó a Kimi, y salieron de allí andando a paso lento. Las dos chicas iban juntas, y era Sandra la que miraba de vez en cuando el estado de su amiga intentando encontrar una guía para saber consolarla por enésima vez. Kimi iba por delante de ellas, y Dani iba por detrás, mirándolas de vez en cuando aún más incómodo que antes. Llegaron al hotel y se despidieron los unos de los otros sin mucha efusividad, y cuando todos llegaron a sus dormitorios se quedaron dormidos en el acto, como si llegasen de una batalla.

A las ocho y media, el despertador de las chicas se ponía en funcionamiento, y con más retraso en el cuarto de Yaiza que en el de Sandra, ambas se reunían a eso de las nueve en el buffet para desayunar. Sandra intentó sacar conversación más de una vez, pero Yaiza no parecía tener muchos ánimos para seguirlas. Se quedaron en silencio, y como si recibiese un rayo, Yaiza se paró para observar a su amiga y llenarse de culpa.

-          Lo siento.-comentó, y Sandra dejó de masticar su tostada para mirar a los lados en busca de un motivo por el que su amiga se disculpase.

-          _¿Fof fé?_ –intentó preguntar Sandra.

-          Por estar así. No es justo que me tengas que aguantar ahora después de lo que te ha pasado.

-          ¿Qué me ha pasado?-tragó a tiempo para poder seguir hablando.

-          Lo de Nico, se suponía que lo de anoche era para intentar animarte y me he comportado como una idiota.

-          Yai.-frunció el ceño.- No pasa nada ¿Vale? O sea…. No tienes que disculparte. No al menos conmigo.-lo dejó caer. Yaiza la miró con indignación, pues no esperaba que terminasen hablando de ello.- No me mires así, yo tampoco entendí mucho el beso.

-          En realidad me pareció que a todos nos encantó cuando salvé a Dani de la Barbie. Incluida a ti.

-          Ya, bueno.-reconoció.- Pero no me acordaba de Seb. Y me da que tú tampoco.

-          Era una broma. Sólo una broma. Entiendo que se enfade, porque bueno… Tiene razón en muchas cosas.-las cuales no le apetecía recordar.- Pero sigue siendo una broma…

-          Pero pobre Seb, tía. Dani ya no sólo le gana en pista, ahora también fuera.-intentó ser graciosa, e incluso decidió reírse de su propia broma, pero Yaiza lo único que hizo fue seguir mirándola con indignación mientras sujetaba un trozo de magdalena con la mano.- Vale, perdón.

Acabaron el desayuno y fueron hacia el circuito. Yaiza iba en su mundo, pero Sandra iba analizando cada esquina y cada recta que pisaban esperando no encontrarse con Nico por allí. Acordándose del su ya ex novio, le vino a la mente que aún no había hablado con el otro Nico sobre lo que había pasado. Pensó en despedirse de su amiga para ir a buscarle aún que tenía tiempo antes de ir con Dani a una entrevista, pero pensó también que sería buena idea acompañar a Yaiza hasta el Pit Lane no fuese a ser que su reencuentro con Sebastian fuese muy negativo.

Llegaron y sin embargo ninguno de los dos pilotos andaba por allí, pues aún andaban por los motorhomes de Red Bull. Yaiza fue a hablar con Britta mientras Sandra hacía lo propio con Gina, y a los diez minutos, ambas parejas salían del Pit Lane rumbo al Paddock para organizar los últimos detalles. Llegaron a Red Bull, y pese a que cada pareja iba centrada en sus horarios, compartían el rumbo y tiempo de espera a los pilotos. Dani bajó primero, y ambos agradecieron que Gina estuviese hablando con otro miembro de prensa de Red Bull para poder esperar la llegada de Sebastian y ver cómo de caldeado estaba el ambiente. Sandra le preguntó por lo bajo a Dani que si había hablado con él, y este negó rotundamente, asegurando que ni siquiera se habían visto. Terminaban de comentar aquello cuando el alemán pasaba por la puerta hacia la calle. Saludaba a Britta, con media sonrisa, y pasaba por alto la presencia de Yaiza, que se mordía el labio llena de presión. Dani y Sandra se miraron, sin saber muy bien cómo solucionar eso, y siguieron a Gina que empezaba a andar hacia otra zona del Paddock. Miraron de reojo a los tres que se quedaban en la puerta, y estuvieron intrigados sobre cómo fue la continuación de aquello durante toda la mañana.

-          ¿Vas a hablar con él?-aprovecharon un descanso en una entrevista para hablar entre susurros.

-          ¿Debería?

-          No lo sé, sólo pregunto.

-          Yo no hice nada…-se exculpó.- Que a ver, que no culpo a ella de nada, que me echó un cable y oye… Pero no sé si soy yo el que debería… Quiero decir, son ellos los que… Joder.

-          Que sí, que te entiendo.-le animó y el chico respiró tranquilo.- Pero yo que sé a lo mejor quedas bien ¿No?

-          Y qué le digo, a ver. ¡Ey Seb, no quería besar a la tía a la que tú llevas intentando besar más de dos meses!

-          Hombre, no así, pero parecido.-rió y Dani la siguió.

-          ¿Tú estás mejor?-aprovechó que Gina seguía hablando con el reportero.

-          Sí, bueno, de momento sí.-él sonrió.- ¿Es normal?

-          ¿El estar bien?-ella asintió.- No lo sé, supongo que depende de la persona y la situación. Nico se merecía lo que ha pasado así que por ese lado supongo que es una presión menos que tienes. Y además has arreglado las cosas con Kimi.

-          Qué raro todo, joder.-comentó haciendo referencia a la situación, Dani asintió.- Pero supongo que sí, aunque me duele bastante. No sé si por el hecho de que se ha acabado todo o por la decepción que me he llevado.

-          Quizás ambas, piensa que habéis estado juntos un tiempo, es normal que ahora te sientas rara.

-          Sí, y todo porque él lo echó a perder, no yo.

-          Refuérzate con eso. No es tu culpa.-ella asintió y a él le dio un pequeño síntoma de recuerdo.- Oye, me dijo Yai que también estaba celoso de mí.-sonreía y ella asentía con gran velocidad.

-          Es que no lo entiendo ¿Ves? Basta que me hable con alguien para que se pusiese celoso. Y eso que nosotros estamos juntos por trabajo todo el rato, no entiendo nada.

-          Oye, que yo soy un encanto siempre, no sólo en el trabajo.-rió y ella le acompañó fingiendo disculparse.

Con menos risas pasaban los minutos en el hospitality de Red Bull, en donde Sebastian contestaba a una entrevista británica sobre su inicio de mundial. Yaiza permanecía apoyada sobre una mesa detrás de Britta, mientras esta hacía el trabajo de jefa de prensa. Miraba a Sebastian y le decía con la mirada lo que no se atrevía a decir con su voz, pero el chico la ignoraba tanto ese día que ni siquiera recibía el mensaje.

Yaiza aprovechó que se sentía con fuerzas para acercarse a él una vez que Britta la dejó al mando de todo. Al principio lo intentó de forma laboral, pidiéndole un segundo para explicarle a dónde tenían que ir en diez minutos. Si no fuese porque aún eran las 10.30 de la mañana, Yaiza hubiese dicho que Sebastian parecía a punto de meterse al coche por el gesto de concentración que tenía escuchándola. Era su forma de demostrarle el poco interés que sentía por lo que le fuese a decir, y ella intentó de todas las formas posibles hacerle formar parte de su conversación.

-          ¿Te parece bien?-él asintió y se dispuso a irse, pero ella le paró agarrándole del brazo.- Necesito que hablemos…

-          No me apetece.

-          Yo he tenido que escucharte siempre que has venido a pedirme perdón, creo que me merezco poder hacerlo yo.-la miró sorprendido.

-          Creo que yo también te he escuchado a ti varias veces hacerlo, no me veo con ventaja en ese aspecto.-pese a su negativa, seguía parado frente a ella, reteniéndola con un imán inexistente.

-          Lo siento ¿Vale? Oye ¿Qué quieres que haga? No fue nada.

-          Si tú puedes hacer lo que quieras per—

-          Siempre dices lo mismo. Que haga lo que quiera, que soy libre de ello, pero luego lo hago y te enfadas.

-          Si lo prefieres la próxima vez te tiro confeti mientras te besas con otro.-tenía pensado usar todos sus argumentos para que la perdonase, pero Sebastian se mostraba tan antipático y enfadado con ella que prefería dejarlo para otro momento.

-          No, la próxima vez me besas tú y dejas de hacer el idiota.-comenzó a andar tan cabreada como él, y aunque Sebastian se quedó de piedra por su reacción, prefirió no decir nada en respuesta.- Ah, y en diez minutos ve al centro número 4, no me apetece estar esperando.

Sebastian la hizo caso y en menos de ese tiempo estaba en el cuarto centro de la FIA esperando a que ella llegase. Lo hizo a los pocos segundos, y ni siquiera le miró para pasar al edificio. Los papeles se cambiaban, y ahora Sebastian sentía esa presión en el pecho por no saber si tenía que disculparse o no. Yaiza seguía lamentándose por el incidente por el beso a Dani, pero empezaba a cansarse de esa actitud lastimera de Sebastian, que prefería protestar por todo antes de actuar. Por otro lado se acordó de la otra noche en el barco, y de cómo podrían haber cambiado las cosas si Sandra y Kimi no hubiesen aparecido a gritos por su lado. Ahí sentía que se equivocaba en su reproche, pues si alguien había hecho lo posible para que ambos diesen ese paso, había sido él. Encima su conciencia le recordaba que tampoco sentía esa seguridad de querer estar con él, pues ese miedo a estropearlo todo la pedía ir más despacio de lo que ya iban. Decidió ir a hablar con el medio a organizar el reportaje mientras Sebastian la miraba a un lado mientras le colocaban el micro. La veía besándose con Dani, y también con Nico. Se la imaginaba besándose con Lewis y todo le hacía cabrearse aún más, pero por otro lado se peleaba consigo mismo por no haberlo hecho él cuando debió aquella noche de Melbourne en la que todo empezó a ir cuesta abajo. Dejó sus pensamientos a un lado cuando la reportera se acercó a él para saludarle, y fingió estar completamente en tierra mientras preparaban todo.

El reportaje duró veinte minutos, y en ese tiempo, Sandra y Dani no tenían nada planeado en su horario. El chico se fue al hospitality a descansar, y Sandra aprovechó ese descanso para ir en busca de Nico a Force India, en donde por desgracia no estaba. Correteó por el Paddock hasta dar con él en la entrada a la zona más VIP del circuito, y esperó a que el chico acabase la entrevista que estaba haciendo para hacerle una seña y que este se acercase.

-          ¿Cómo estás?-le dio un abrazo, y él la correspondió.

-          A punto de irme al Pit Lane.

-          ¿Tienes cinco minutos?

-          Los que necesites ¿Pasa algo?-ella cogió aire.

-          Nico y yo… Bueno, que lo hemos dejado.-el chico, que se había llevado la pajita de su botella de agua para pegar un trago, se quedó con el plástico en la boca sin saber qué decir.

-          ¿Perdón?

-          Te hago un resumen… ¿Te acuerdas de los celos? Pues no los superó, y le pidió a Kimi que me dejase de hablar, porque estaba cabreado al saber que Kimi sabía qué me pasaba y él no, así que le dijo que se fuese y no sé qué, y luego discutió conmigo y yo discutí con Kimi y Kimi el idiota le hizo caso a Nico y me dejó de hablar, y yo no sabía por qué y al final me lo contó y eso. Lo hemos dejado.-La pajita salió de la boca de Nico una vez este decidió quedarse boquiabierto.- Así por encima, eso es lo que ha pasado.-no le apetecía entrar en más detalles y menos si su amigo se tenía que ir.

-          ¿Qué? A ver… ¿En serio?

-          ¿En serio qué de todo?

-          Lo de Nico diciéndole a Kimi—

-          Sí, sí. Tal cual. Se lo reproché y no me lo negó. Se excusaba diciendo que lo había hecho para poder arreglar las cosas conmigo.-El chico abrió los ojos como platos, y ella sintió que su situación podría suponer algo que no quería.- Oye, pero yo esto te lo digo para que lo sepas sólo, no quiero que te enfades con él o algo.

-          Hombre, eso es de ser un imbécil.

-          Ya, si eso no te lo discuto, pero joder sois amigos, me sentiría mal si ahora te enfadases con él…

-          Tú también eres mi amiga, y por suerte no tan imbécil.-ella puso pucheros.- Que no, tranquila, que no me dejo de hablar con él, pero oye, que ya le montaré yo una bronca. Menudo idiota. ¿Tú estás bien?

-          Sí, sí, se lo decía a Dani antes, no sé si es normal pero vamos, me encuentro bien. De momento al menos que no le he visto ni nada.

-          Bueno, si te pones mal o algo me avisas ¿Vale? Ahora me tengo que ir corriendo pero en serio, lo que sea—

-          Sí, sí.

-          Cualquier cosa—

-          Que sí pesado.-le fue a dejar marchar pero pensó que sería buena idea situarle en otro tema.- ¡Ey, ey, espera!-el chico se giró a prisa.- Ha pasado otra cosa.

-          Qué.-daba saltitos como si esperase a esprintar de nuevo.

-          Yai y Seb han discutido.-paró los saltitos.

-          ¿Cómo?

-          Sí, Yai se besó con Dani.-se quedó completamente estático.- ¡No, no! O sea, formaba parte de un plan, Yai fingía ser su novia para ahuyentar a una de las Barbies, pero claro a Seb no le hizo mucha gracia.

-          ¿Con Dani?

-          Que sí pero que no pasa nada, son amigos, no se gustan. Ahora tira, vete.-le empujaba, pero el chico seguía de piedra.- ¡Que corras, hostias!-la hizo caso y se fue pitando de allí.

Al rato fue ella también hacia el Pit Lane, y se encontró con una Yaiza bastante ocupada en su horario. Se sentó con ella, y fingió que le interesaba lo que le contaba sobre sus mil entrevistas mientras intentaba sonsacarla si había hablado con Sebastian. Pero Yaiza no soltaba prenda ni sobre el alemán ni sobre nada que tuviese que ver con lo ocurrido, así que Sandra perdió mucho interés en cualquier cosa que le decía su amiga.

Al lado de ambas, y puesto que permanecían en un punto muerto entre ambos garajes, Dani las miraba intentando que Sandra fuese a él para ayudarle a planear su estrategia, pero la chica no se giró en ningún momento y tuvo que ser él el que se armase de valor para ir al box de al lado.

-          ¿Tienes un segundo?-Sebastian dejaba de mirar una pantalla para observar a Dani, que se mostraba aparentemente nervioso aunque intentase disimularlo.

-          Pues… no.-no lo dijo de forma brusca, y de verdad sentía la necesidad de seguir analizando unos datos de su coche antes de los libres.

-          Sólo será un segundo.-insistió, y Sebastian decidió dárselo antes de que el segundo se convirtiese en minutos.- A ver, lo de ayer.-alzó las manos demostrando que no tenía nada que ver.- Yo no se lo pedí ¿Vale? Fue ella. Y no significó nada, en serio—

-          Vale.

-          En serio ¿Eh? Es mi amiga, nada más—

-          Que vale.-le creía, pero Dani sentía la necesidad de seguir explicándose.

-          Que me quería ayudar, sólo eso, y lo hizo bien, la verdad. Quiero decir, el ayudarme, el beso no. Que el beso también, quiero decir –Sebastian empezaba a sentir ganas de reírse al ver a su compañero completamente perdido entre sus argumentos.- Pero que me dio igual eso—

-          Dani, vale.-el australiano asintió y gesticuló un poco con las manos antes de irse hacia su garaje habiendo arreglado las cosas con su compañero. Sebastian volvió a su pantalla mientras reía por lo bajo la actitud de Dani. A él no le culpaba de nada, aunque si le hubiesen dejado la noche anterior, le habría gritado cuatro cosas. Agradecía que hubiese ido a hablar con él, y empezaba a pensar que había sacado todo de contexto. Seguía lamentado por lo que vio, pues sentía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo pese a que Yaiza no se mostraba muy dispuesta a nada. Miró de reojo hacia el lado, a la zona en donde Yaiza estaba sentada mirando unos papeles apoyada sobre un baúl. Ya estaba sola, pues Sandra había decidido abandonarla al ver que Dani volvía del garaje del alemán. Al principio la miraba sin mucha intención, aparentando estar concentrado en su pantalla, pero terminó apoyado sobre el panel mirándola descaradamente, como si necesitase tener su imagen delante para seguir pensando qué hacer. Y no se lo pensó dos veces. Fue a ella y se sentó justo de frente.- ¿De verdad quieres que te bese?

-          ¿Qué?-preguntó asombrada tras unos segundos intentando asimilarlo en los que había soltado los papeles sobre la encimera. Le tenía justo delante, muy cerca, y se sentía presionada por esos ojos azules que le preguntaban sobre besarse.

-          Lo que me has dicho antes. Me has dicho que te bese.-no le daba más datos, y ella se ponía nerviosa.

-          Lo sé.

-          ¿Entonces?

-          Entonces qué.

-          Que si quieres que te bese.

-          ¿Ahora?-él frunció el ceño.- ¿Por qué me estás preguntando esto?

-          No lo sé. Normalmente te veo muy distante en cuanto a la idea de que tú y yo tengamos algo, pero luego cuando yo me enfado porque te besas con otros me reprochas que no te he besado yo. Era para que me lo aclarases, si de verdad quieres que te bese o no.

-          P-pero…-volvió a tardar en hablar y Sebastian cogió aire.

-          A ver, Yai. Me gustas muchísimo.-Yaiza sintió que se caía del asiento.- ¿Tú qué sientes?

-          ¿Ahora mismo? Tengo dudas…-no se refería a lo que sentía por Sebastian, y el chico rió por lo bajo al entenderlo bien.- C-claro que me gustas.

-          Vale. Paso dos.-pausó unos segundos para asimilar lo que ella había dicho.- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-          ¿Volvemos a hablar del beso?

-          De lo que sea.-el chico ya sonreía, pero ella seguía igual de nerviosa ante la improvisada conversación.

-          ¿Crees que es el mejor momento? Vas a subirte a un coche.-él se encogió de hombros.

-          De ti depende que lo haga con mayor o menor ilusión.-fue como si el coche de Sebastian pasase por encima de ella.

-          No digas eso…

-          ¿Por qué?

-          Ya sabes que me dan miedo, no me presiones así.

-          ¿Miedo?

-          Los coches. Lo que me faltaba es que me digas eso.-el chico rió.

-          Perdón. Prometo conducir bien, independientemente de lo que me digas.

-          No sé qué quieres que te diga…

-          Que qué quieres que haga. Y no digo sólo lo del beso, sino en general.

-          ¿Ya no estás enfadado conmigo?

-          Yai.-no quería que se desviase del tema.

-          No lo sé.-dijo al rato.

-          ¿Esa es tu respuesta?

-          No lo sé.-repitió, y ahora sonreía ella con culpa, mientras él lo hacía de forma ladeada esperando algo más.- Todo es muy raro.

-          Pero sólo lo es conmigo…

-          Sí.-se sinceró.- No digo que sea para mal, pero… Seb, sé lo que quiero, eso es algo que tengo claro, pero lo que no sé es si de verdad eso que quiero sería bueno para ti o para mí.

-          ¿Por qué?

-          Porque después de todo lo que ha pasado yo aún no me he terminado de acostumbrar a lo que siento, y no sé si sería capaz de… No lo sé.

-          ¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer?-ella le miró a los ojos aprovechando las largas pausas que se creaban entre cada intervención.- Para que puedas saberlo, digo.

-          No lo sé…-repitió de nuevo con más culpa que antes, y Sebastian sonrió un poco entendiendo que no iba a dar más de sí aquella conversación. Dio unas palmadas en la mesa y se fue a levantar.- Seb.-oír su nombre le hizo parar a medio camino.- No es que no quiero que me beses, es que no sé si sería bueno para ambos que lo hicieses…

-          Entonces esperaré a la señal para hacerlo.-se alejó del asiento y dejó allí a Yaiza, intentando asimilar si prefería esa conversación a una discusión entre ambos.

Aprovechó los libres para comerse la cabeza por la pregunta que el chico le había hecho, y se sentía estúpida al no poder pedir ayuda a nadie sin que la tomasen por loca. No le había mentido, y sabía que no tenía dudas en que quería estar con él, y que se moría de ganas de que el chico diese ese paso que ella no se atrevía a dar. Pero por otro lado sentía tanto miedo hacia ello que se negaba a vivirlo ya por miedo a estropearlo, como ya lo había hecho anteriormente. Necesitaba tiempo, y cuanto más tiempo pasaba más se impacientaba por sus propias dudas.

Ni siquiera prestó atención a los libres, y aprovechó que tras ellos tenía un descanso para irse a dar una vuelta por el paddock. El lujo de aquel sitio ya no la producía ningún tipo de sentimiento, y paseaba entre gente millonaria sin importarle lo más mínimo. Le daba vueltas a todo, una y otra vez, y se intentaba convencer de que esa actitud no la llevaría a ningún lado.

Vio a Kimi paseando por allí con uno de los miembros de Ferrari, y se quedó quieta en el sitio donde estaba esperando a ver si su amigo la veía en la distancia. Se alegró de que lo hiciese, y él también sintió una satisfacción al poder acudir a ella y evitar así a unos cuantos reporteros.

-          ¿Y esa cara?-fue su saludo después de darle dos besos, y Yaiza ya sabía que no iba a poder ocultar nada.

-          Seb.

-          ¿Sigue cabreado?

-          No… O bueno no lo sé.  Ahora estaba normal.

-          ¿Qué pasa entonces?-echaron a andar.

-          Insiste en que le diga algo sobre lo nuestro. Bueno, lo nuestro… Lo que sea que nos pasa.

-          Respecto a qué.

-          Me ha preguntado que si quiero que me bese, me ha dejado descolocada.-él rió.- Dice que le diga que qué quiero que haga.

-          ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-          Ese es el problema. No lo sé.

-          Hombre, a mí se me ocurren muchas cosas que seguro que te gustaría que te hiciese.-ella le dio un golpe en el brazo.- Vale, a ver, cuéntame.

-          Me gusta mucho Seb ¿Vale?

-          Joder, Yai, sin me vas a dar una exclusiva avisa antes para prepararme.-volvió a pegarle.

-          Cállate… Me gusta, y me gusta tanto que estoy asustada.

-          Hombre, que te guste Seb asusta, quiero decir, mírale la car—¡Deja de darme golpes!-le reprochó el nuevo que la chica le daba en el brazo.

-          ¡Y tú deja de decir tonterías! –él la burló y siguió hablando- No sé si estoy preparada para lo que él quiera hacer.

-          ¿Cómo no vas a estarlo?

-          Ya te lo he dicho, me gusta mucho.

-          Eso por lo general ayuda, no lo contrario.

-          Pues en mi caso no.-pararon justo en la escalera que les llevaba a la pasarela del circuito, como si el subir los peldaños les fuese a impedir seguir hablando.- Siento que sólo sabría estropear las cosas con él, que le haría daño o que pensaría que ha cometido un error al estar conmigo.

-          Hombre, no es por seguir con la broma, pero dudo que lo puedas estropear más de lo que ya lo habéis hecho entre ambos.

-          No sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer… Y yo por desgracia sí.

-          ¿En qué sentido?

-          En todos… Soy un desastre, ni siquiera sé asimilar que le quiero como par—

-          Alto, alto, tú con eso también no.-ella le miró atónita.- Es que usáis términos que cambian mucho las cosas, y no os dais cuenta.

-          ¿Qué términos?

-          Querer no es lo mismo que gustar.

-          Ah, ya, bueno…

-          Ya bueno no, o te gusta o le quieres. Es que si eso no lo tienes claro no vas a aclararte tú.

-          Eso lo tengo claro, tranquilo.-esperó respuesta.- Claro que le quiero.-él se llevó la mano a la cara.- ¿Qué pasa?

-          Que me dais asco los dos. Pues si le quieres no sé a qué esperas.

-          Kimi, dime qué no entiendes de que no sé si quiero estar con él.

-          No entiendo nada, porque si le quieres y él te quiere a ti no sé por qué tanto problema.-Gesticuló con la mano al acabar esa frase sabiendo lo que acababa de hacer. La chica estaba quieta frente a él, sin expresión, repitiéndose una y otra vez en la cabeza lo que acababa de oír.- Yo no he dicho nada.

-          ¿Me quiere?

-          Yai, yo no he dicho nada.

-          No has dicho nada, pero—

-          Pero nada. Me voy, que llego tarde.-empezó a subir las escaleras, y se giró como si quisiese decirle algo más a su amiga, a la que se encontraba ya en una especie de estado emocional entre el límite del llanto angustioso y la emoción más increíble.- Que os den.-la dio la espalda y pese a que ella fue detrás suya para ir también al Pit Lane, ninguno quiso retomar esa conversación por el bien de ambos.

Kimi siguió su camino hacia su box, y Yaiza se paró en el primero, que era el de Red Bull. Allí no estaban ni Sandra ni los pilotos, por lo que optó por sentarse en el mismo sitio de antes a seguir con sus horarios. Al rato la chica la acompañó, y pese a que notó en el mismo instante que tomaba sitio que algo había pasado, decidió no preguntarle a su amiga nada, pues lo veía inútil en ese momento.

Al rato llegó Sebastian, escuchando música muy concentrado, y Yaiza se quedó mirándole como si la nueva información que tenía de él aumentase aún más lo que sentía por el chico. Sandra la miraba aguantándose la risa, sin decir nada, dejándola disfrutar de las vistas del chico. Al rato llegó Dani a medio correr, llegando tarde, y en apenas otros minutos, ambos se metían en sus coches para empezar la tanda clasificatoria.

El fin de la misma supuso un fuerte golpe de dudas entre las dos chicas que esperaban en el garaje. Pese a que estaban concentradas en los dos pilotos para los que trabajaban, no pudieron evitar poner un ojo en Mercedes al ver que misteriosamente, en la última vuelta de clasificación Nico se paraba en la salida de una curva provocando así una bandera amarilla que le ayudaba a mantener su pole, perjudicando con la misma la vuelta de Lewis y de los Red Bull. Yaiza miró a Sandra atónita ante lo que acababan de ver por las pantallas, y pese a que la idea general era que había tenido un fallo en el coche, el rumor de que podía haberlo hecho a propósito empezaba a correr como la pólvora. Yaiza decidió no decirle nada a Sandra sobre su opinión al respecto, y la chica en parte agradeció que no se le comentase nada porque lo último que quería hacer era pensar que Nico había sido tan infantil como para actuar de esa forma adrede. Esta vez dentro de la pista.

Llegaron los Red Bull y cuando salieron del coche para poner fin a la jornada del día, Dani guardaba un tercer puesto mientras que Sebastian tenía un cuarto. Gina llamó corriendo a Sandra, pues tenían cosas que hacer, y Yaiza esperó a un lado a que Sebastian saliese de su coche y terminase de hablar con sus mecánicos para acercarse a él. Se sentía impaciente por hablar con el chico, y eso que no tenía nada nuevo que decirle desde su última conversación. Britta no aparecía por allí, y agradecía que su primer reencuentro con el chico fuese a ser por temas completamente ajenos al trabajo. Sebastian acabó de hablar con Heikki y se giró para dejar unos papeles que le habían dado sobre una mesa, y vio a la chica expectante.

-          Hola.-dijo ella sonriendo, y el chico alzó las cejas bastante sorprendido.

-          Hola…-usó un tono que llegaba a parecer interrogativo.- ¿Qué pasa?

-          Nada.-se quedaron callados el uno frente al otro.- Enhorabuena por el cuarto puesto.

-          Ah…-se reía.- ¿Gracias?

-          ¿Todo bien? El coche y tal.

-          No, pero bueno. Creo que sabemos qué le pasa así que intentaremos arreglarlo de cara a la carrera.

-          Seguro que sí.

-          ¿Estás bien?

-          ¿Por?

-          Antes parecía que no querías hablar mucho conmigo y ahora—

-          Oh. Ya te lo dije, me dan miedo los coches y has acabado vivo, es un motivo suficiente para hablarte.-él sonrió y sintió que ya no podía decirla nada más. Agradeció que Heikki apareciese por su lado para captar su atención.- Bueno, nos vemos.

Ni siquiera le dejó despedirse, y salió del Pit Lane disparada hacia el Paddock en donde se encontraría con Sandra, que acababa su trabajo también por el día. Fueron al hotel, y allí aprovecharon su tarde libre para irse a la piscina hasta la hora de cenar. En el buffet estuvieron con Dani, que se acopló a ellas ya más tranquilo después de la conversación con Sebastian que le permitía a la vez dirigirse a Yaiza con mayor naturalidad.

Se fueron a dormir pronto, y la mañana del domingo la pasaron completamente estresadas por las decenas de trabajos que tuvieron que supervisar. Lo peor para ambas fue el Drivers Parade, debido a que el espacio para los medios era tan pequeño que ni siquiera ellas podían moverse para hacer su trabajo.

Ninguna vio a Kimi en toda la mañana, y sólo cuando estaban en el box de Red Bull le vieron pasar de camino al suyo, sin opción de preguntarle nada sobre su ausencia en todos lados. Al ratito pasaron Sebastian y Dani, hablando sobre algo que parecía ser la pista del circuito y el funcionamiento de sus ruedas. No les molestaron, y ni siquiera tuvieron mucha oportunidad de hablar con ellos antes de la carrera salvo más motivos de trabajo periodísticos. Ambas se sentaron al final mientras Gina y Britta se iban a la zona interna a trabajar, y decidieron quedarse allí para disfrutar de la carrera que estaba a punto de empezar. De vez en cuando Sandra miraba a Yaiza, aún intrigada por lo que hubiese pasado entre Sebastian y ella para que su rostro se mantuviese tan vivo, y en otras ocasiones era Yaiza la que miraba a Sandra con la misma sensación de alegría, viéndola completamente ajena a sus problemas para disfrutar de la carrera.

Tenían ganas, y las sonrisas que habían tenido en la cara Dani y Sebastian durante todo el día indicaban que podía ser un gran domingo. Tuvieron su momento de bajón emocional cuando les dio por comentar la salida, y pese a que habían estado completamente ausentes a la actualidad, seguían dándole vueltas a la situación crítica que se estaba viviendo en Mercedes desde el día anterior, después de que Nico no tuviese ningún tipo de castigo por su acción al final de la clasificación después de que la FIA no viese indicios que indicasen que fue provocado. Sandra, que tenía aún la idea negativa de Nico en la cabeza por motivos personales, buscaba no creer todo aquello para no tachar definitivamente la idea que tenía del chico en la cabeza. Yaiza por su parte, sentía que su opinión sobre él se iba poniendo de color más negativo con el paso de los minutos, y el saber que Lewis había estado bastante molesto con todo desde el día anterior no le ayudaba a ponerse de parte del alemán. Y eso sin duda fue algo que la intrigó, pues no entendía que siguiese preocupándose por alguien que había decidido no preocuparse por ella.

Ambas se miraron y asintieron, como si así se jurasen la una a la otra que no iban a pensar en los de Mercedes en la carrera. Se prepararon cada una en su garaje para la salida, y se miraban desde el mismo resoplando por los nervios. Todos se pusieron en marcha, y para alivio de todos, Sebastian y Kimi hacían una gran salida mientras ni Lewis ni Nico hacían ninguna locura que les hiciese acabar contra un muro. Sin embargo el espectáculo lo ponía Sergio Pérez, saliéndose con su Force India y provocando un Safety Car. Sandra dio un brinco al ver en la pantalla que era un coche de esa escudería, pero sintió un gran alivio al oír por los cascos que no era su amigo. Miró a Yaiza queriéndola avisar de lo mismo, pero la vio que respiraba con la misma tranquilidad aferrada a sus cascos, y se preguntó por enésima vez hasta cuándo estarían esos dos sin hablarse.

Sandra pensó en acercarse a ella mientras el Safety Car parecía marcharse de nuevo, pero ambas se quedaron de piedra al oír la radio de Red Bull en sus cascos con de todo menos buenas noticias. La que se había levantado miró a Yaiza a toda prisa, y le daba la banda sonora de sus auriculares a la imagen que veía de la chica, que se llevaba la mano a la boca sin entender nada. Sebastian avisaba sobre un problema en su coche, y en las pantallas Yaiza veía al chico siendo adelantado por todo el que se ponía por su lado. A los pocos segundos, Sebastian pasaba por box para hacer una parada e intentar encontrar una solución a su problema, y volvía a la pista al final de la parrilla sin muchas esperanzas. Sandra no sabía si ir a su amiga o no, y cuando por la radio oyó a Sebastian disgustado por sentir que estaba estropeando la carrera a los demás pilotos, decidió dejar a su amiga el tiempo para asimilar que el alemán iba a abandonar.

No retiró la mirada de la chica, y sintió que debía hacer algo para que no se pusiese a llorar después de haberla visto tan feliz durante toda la mañana. Pero el jaleo en el box era tan grande que no podía siquiera moverse del de Dani, pues el coche de Sebastian aparecía por el Pit Lane para ser aparcado. El chico se bajaba del coche, y a la vez Yaiza se levantaba para esperar e ir hacia él. Hablaba con Heikki y luego con sus mecánicos, y lo hacían tan bajito que Yaiza no podía escuchar nada, aún más intrigada y nerviosa por la espera. Sebastian finalmente comenzó a andar para irse de allí, y pese a que Yaiza le intentó retener, el chico pareció no verla. Ella salió andando detrás de él, y aunque le fue llamando durante todo el camino, él no frenó hasta que llegaron a la escalera de la pasarela de vuelta al Paddock. Ella cogió aire debido al esfuerzo, y él tenía la cara más seria que le había visto.

-          No me apetece hablar.-no la dejó ni siquiera pronunciarse, y empezó a andar de nuevo escalera arriba acompañado de ella.

-          Pero Seb—

-          Yai, no me apetece hablar ¿Qué no entiendes?-se pararon a medio camino.

-          S-sólo pretendía—

-          Me da igual lo que pretendas. No me apetece hablar, que tú pases de querer a hablar a no quererlo y viceversa cada dos por tres no significa que yo lo haga también.

-          Sólo quería darte ánimos…-lo dijo sin apenas fuerzas, intentando reponerse de los golpes que acababa de recibir por Sebastian.

-          Pues no necesito ni tus ánimos ni los de nadie. Voy al parque cerrado, ve allí, o que vaya Britta, me da igual.

Le vio terminar de subir las escaleras y pese a que otra gente pasaba por su lado no fue capaz de inmutarse y ponerse en marcha. En esos momentos maldecía por encima de todo a la escudería para la que trabajaba, e incluso pensaba en tomarla con alguien por haber provocado un nuevo momento incómodo entre ambos.

Se fue a dar la vuelta cuando Britta llegaba a ella apresurada. La pidió que volviese al box con Sandra hasta que acabase la carrera, y cuando llegó su amiga se levantó dispuesta a correr a abrazarla, y eso hizo aunque de forma que no levantasen mucha expectación. La chica se dejó, y agradeció que Sandra empezase a comprender lo poco que beneficiaba que le preguntasen que qué le pasaba o que qué tal estaba. Se sentaron juntas, y aunque Yaiza no permaneció atenta a la carrera en ningún momento, Sandra le contaba de vez en cuando alguna anécdota que decían por los cascos sobre el funcionamiento de la misma.

Acabó todo y Sandra tuvo que salir corriendo con Gina, que aparecía desde el interior del box, hacia la sala de prensa para acompañar a Dani, que había acabado tercero por detrás de Nico, que fue primero, y Lewis. Sólo cuando llegó allí y se sentó se dio cuenta de todo el circo que se había creado en Mercedes de repente. Todas las preguntas ponían en compromisos a los pilotos de la escudería, y si bien Nico pretendía aparentar una normalidad extrema, Lewis se mostraba tan serio que asustaba. No quería responder a preguntas, y Nico lo hacía dudando. Sandra ya no sabía qué pensar respecto a lo que pasó en la clasificación del sábado, y escuchando a los periodistas, que no paraban de preguntar a Lewis sobre un supuesto cambio de estrategia ignorado por Mercedes, las ganas eran aún menores.

A Dani apenas le preguntaron nada salvo al final, y el chico contestó de forma correcta pese a que le preguntaron varias veces por el hecho de haber acabado por delante de Sebastian nuevamente. El alemán, que ya no estaba ni en el circuito, andaba por su hotel esperando a que llegase un salvador a darle consejo. Tuvo que esperar un rato más hasta que Kimi hizo acto de presencia, y lo hacía con cara de pocos amigos.

-          ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

-          Pensaba que no llegarías nunca, joder.

-          Perdone usted, la próxima vez le dijo a los periodistas que he de venir a consolarte para no responderles.

-          Como si necesitases excusa para no contestarles.

-          Qué coño quieres.

-          Que me ayudes.

-          ¿Con el coche? Creo que no hablas con el más indicado ¿eh?

-          No, joder, con Yai.

-          ¿Qué has hecho ahora?

-          El idiota, como siempre.-Kimi dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, y la volvió hacia su amigo con rabia.

-          Te mereces unas cuantas hostias.

-          Lo sé.

-          Qué has hecho.

-          La he tomado con ella antes, cuando… Bueno.

-          Cuando tu coche se volvió mierda.

-          Sí.-dijo con rabia.-¿Qué hago?

-          ¿Y yo qué sé?

-          Joder, Kimi.-el finlandés se encogía de hombros alucinando.

-          No si encima tendré yo la culpa.-Sebastian se mantenía con los brazos en jarra, esperando a que su amigo le diese una solución que parecía no tener.- ¿Pedir perdón? No sé, es lo típico.

-          Ya, a eso llego, pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

-          Hablando.

-          Vale, Kimi, venga.-le dio una palmada en el brazo y Kimi volvió a indignarse.- Gracias por tu ayuda.-se giró y fue hacia la escalera, desapareciendo por la misma hasta su habitación. Kimi se quedó refunfuñando por haber ido corriendo al hotel para nada, y se dejó caer en el sofá del hall mientras se ponía los cascos para evadirse un poco de todo aquello. Apenas pudo comenzar una canción cuando se tuvo que bajar los mismos para escuchar a Sandra, que aparecía en ese momento.

-          ¿Molesto?

-          ¿Eh? No, no.-se guardó el móvil.- ¿Qué pasa?

-          Oh, nada.-se sentó a su lado.- ¿Todo bien? Menuda carrera…

-          Ah, ya.-hizo una mueca y apoyó su cabeza sobre el respaldo.- Nada nuevo.

-          Eso te pasa por fichar por Ferrari…-soltó una pequeña risa forzosa al comentario.- ¿Estás bien?

-          ¿Lo dices por la carrera?

-          Sí.

-          Sí. Vamos, paso por completo, no dejo que me afecte. Cuanto antes me olvide mejor, a ver si me voy ya de aquí, qué poco me gusta Mónaco.

-          Te comprendo…-dijo con segundas, y Kimi la miró preocupado por si había dicho algo fuera de lugar.

-          ¿Tú estás bien?

-          Sí, sí…

-          Lo dices con un convencimiento…

-          ¿Te has enterado de lo de Nico y Lewis, no?

-          Para no hacerlo…

-          No sé qué pensar…

-          Tampoco nos influye mucho a ninguno.

-          Pero Nico no es así. Quiero decir, si de verdad lo hizo a propósito lo de ayer…-Sandra estaba encogida hacia delante, mirando sus propias manos, y Kimi bajó la cabeza hacia ella, alejándola del respaldo.

-          No me seas tonta tú también.-Sandra le miró.- Sé lo que estás pensando y no, la culpa no es de lo que os ha pasado, la culpa es suya que es imbécil.-ella sonrió medio riendo.

-          Eso espero.-Se quedaron un rato en silencio, y Sandra lo aprovechó para seguir dándole vueltas a ese tema. Se acordaba de la cara de Nico en la rueda de prensa, y buscaba motivos para no creer que todo lo de ese fin de semana iba bajo un guion del alemán en busca de perjudicar a Lewis. Nico era líder de nuevo del campeonato, y aun así parecía querer ocultar su felicidad por mantener un papel. Se comía la cabeza y se arrepentía de haber reparado en preocuparse por ello. Había pasado dos días tranquila, sin comerse la cabeza demasiado por él, y aun así todo se juntó de golpe para hacerle pensar si de verdad lo habían llevado todo por el buen camino. No podía hacer caso a Kimi y sentía que si no hubiese discutido con Nico, las coas entre él y Lewis no estarían así, pero ya era tarde. A sus pensamientos se le unieron a imagen en directo de Nico, que entraba al hotel a prisas para hablar con la recepción sobre algo. Ella le miraba, como si hubiese provocado su aparición al pensar en él, y Kimi no lo pasó por alto.

-          ¿Vas a hablar con él?-se giró al finlandés, que cada vez estaba más tumbado sobre el sofá.

-          ¿Debería?

-          No lo sé, yo te pregunto. Si crees que te va a ayudar y que él se lo merece… hazlo.-Sandra volvió a mirar a Nico, y Kimi sintió que ya tenía la respuesta sobre lo que iba a hacer Sandra, y acompañó su pensamiento de un nuevo rencor hacia el piloto que hablaba en recepción. Ella analizaba esas palabras. No sabía si Nico merecía que ella fuese a él, pero sentía que ese chico al que había conocido no podía ser así.

-          No creo que empeore las cosas…-se autoconvencía en voz alta, y Kimi no quiso apoyarla con un comentario esperando que la chica no se levantase para ir hacia Nico. Se sentía egoísta, pero no se preocupó por ello ni siquiera cuando ella se puso en pie para ir al alemán. Kimi alzó levemente las cejas fingiendo sorpresa, y fue a sacar su móvil de nuevo cuando Sandra volvió a dirigirse a él.- Oye, gracias ¿Vale?

-          ¿Por?

-          Por ayudarme.-él asintió aceptando el cumplido y no volvió la mirada hacia ella, porque sentía que si lo hacía la vería ya al lado de Nico, y no le apetecía llevarse esa imagen. La chica llegó a la recepción, y se paró a unos metros detrás del chico, que esperaba a que le informasen sobre algo. Daba golpecitos sobre la madera del mostrador en el que estaba apoyado, y miraba a sus lados mientras esperaba. En una de esas veces, giró tanto la cara que dio con la presencia de Sandra, y la sorpresa le hizo girarse sin saber cómo iba a hablarla después de ponerse frente a ella, pues ya no daba lugar a ignorarla. La chica alzó las cejas y se acercó un poco a él, haciéndole saber que estaba dispuesta a conversar. Nico miró un momento a la recepción, de la que no tenía noticias aún, y se acercó también hacia la chica.- Hola.-intentó poner una voz amable, aunque estaba tan nerviosa que no logró saber si lo había conseguido.

-          Hola.-lo mismo le pasó a él.

-          Enhorabuena por… Bueno, la victoria. Y el liderato.-pensó que sería bueno empezar por algo neutral, y él lo agradeció asintiendo.

-          Gracias.-volvió a acudir a ese intento de tono amable. Ninguno dijo nada después de eso, y Sandra se sentía más presionada que Nico pues había sido la que fue a provocar esa situación, y pensaba a toda velocidad cómo hablarle.

-          Em…-dijo y levantó la mano como si diese paso a unas palabras que no llegaban.- Vaya lío tenéis ¿No?-él hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-          Sí, bueno, no es un buen momento.

-          ¿Todo bien con Lewis?

-          No precisamente.-soltó una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica que Sandra imitó, y decidió que no iba a alargar aquello por mucho tiempo.

-          Oye… ¿Estás bien?

-          ¿Te refieres a mí como piloto o a mí como persona?-sintió cómo se le aceleraba el corazón al ver que Nico captaba sus intenciones.

-          Como piloto debes estarlo, así que me preocupa más el otro aspecto.

-          ¿Te preocupa?-la citó.

-          Sí.

-          No estoy bien, pero como dices, mi yo piloto sí, así que eso lo compensa.-era lo que esperaba oír, y a la vez lo último que quería saber.

-          No sé si debería sentirme culpable.

-          No.-fue rápido.- La culpa es mía, así que lo último que tienes que hacer es pensar eso, porque no lo merezco.

-          Nico—

-          Sandra. Metí la pata hasta el fondo. No debí decirle eso a Kimi, y debí ir a hablar contigo directamente. Y para empezar no debí ser tan celoso, pero eso supongo que necesito trabajarlo un poco más. Así que si estoy mal es porque me lo he buscado. Y no merezco por nada del mundo que digas que te deberías sentir culpable.-volvía a sentir esos nervios que sólo Nico la producía, y empezó a morderse el labio para descargar sobre él su tensión que le impedía hablar.- Ni siquiera merezco que estés aquí hablándome.

-          Odio la manera en la que hemos acabado.-dijo tras varios segundos asimilando el discurso de Nico. Él la escuchaba.- Mira, no te niego que no puedo entender lo que hiciste, y veo que tú tampoco lo terminas de apoyar finalmente -él la dio la razón con la cabeza- pero después de todo no quiero que estemos así.

-          ¿Así?

-          Sin hablar.-pausaron.- Que no…Podamos, seguir con lo nuestro no significa que debamos odiarnos.

-          Yo nunca he pensado en odiarte. No creo que fuese capaz. Pero merecería que tú lo hicieses, la verdad.

-          Nico, tú cometiste ese error al igual que yo cometí otros tantos.-él negaba.- Sí, joder, debí decirte desde el primer momento cómo me sentía, y ya no estas semanas, sino las primeras en Mónaco. Yo empecé nuestros problemas—

-          No empezaste nada. Lo de aquella semana aquí fue fallo de los dos. Sandra, por favor, no te culpes de esto.

-          No puedo culparte sólo a ti. No quiero hacerlo. No creo que lo merezcas, aunque te empeñes en que sí.-guardaron silencio y Nico ahora miraba hacia un lado sin querer cruzarse con ella, mientras Sandra le llamaba con sus ojos.- Somos de mundos diferentes, y sólo podemos culparnos de no haber podido llevar eso.

-          He cometido más errores que el simple hecho de pertenecer al mundo al que pertenezco.

-          Ambos lo hemos hecho, pero no por ello debemos de…-perdía las fuerzas para hablar.- No quiero perderte, Nico. No quiero perder aunque sea un saludo al cruzarnos.-él, que volvía a mirarla fijamente, se sentía fuera de lugar al no poder comprender cómo la chica le decía esas cosas cuando dentro de su cabeza no merecía ni siquiera ser observado por ella.- Por favor, Nico.

-          No me pidas nada por favor.-la pidió parar.- No comprendo por qué haces esto. Quiero decir, claro que quiero poder hacerlo, el saludarte, el seguir hablando contigo, por su puesto, prometo hacerlo porque quiero hacerlo. Pero debería ser yo el que te lo suplicase, no al revés.

-          Bueno.-intentó sonreír.- Para una vez que no me dejo llevar por mi orgullo, deberías agradecerlo.-ahora él era el que sonreía.

-          Y en realidad lo hago, porque por más ganas que tenía de hablar contigo no hubiese encontrado el valor para hacerlo. Ya te he dicho que no me lo merezco.

-          Deja que sea yo la que decida eso ¿Vale?-él cogió aire, decidiendo que era buen momento para dejar de hablar, y acompañó la sonrisa de la chica con otra, y no dudó en aceptar su mano en señal de tregua. Las separaron a los pocos segundos, y ahora no sabían cómo despedirse.- Bueno, pues me voy a buscar a Yai, que anda triste como siempre.-él rió.- ¿Te quedarás durante el parón?

-          Sí, vienen amigos así que… ¿Tú? ¿Trabajarás?

-          No lo sé aún, veré si Yai está por la labor de hacer algo o…-les sirvió a ambos, y con solo mover la mano en el aire se dieron por despedidos.

La chica se alejó hacia la calle, intentando hacer como que se olvidaba de a quién dejaba en recepción, y olvidando inconscientemente y por completo al chico que había observado todo sin querer desde el sofá. Comenzó a andar por las calles, y sintió que con cada paso que daba, dejaba un poco más atrás la presión que había surgido en ella ese fin de semana.

Mónaco ya no le parecía tan horrible, e incluso le resultó agradable el paseo pese al lujo que la rodeaba. Se sentía una turista, y no una inquilina impuesta, y eso cambiaba todas las cosas. Siguió paseando por las calles, y aprovechó el descanso para hacer fotos a las vistas, para seguir con la costumbre. Estuvo por llamar a su amiga, y compartir ese momento con ella, como habían hecho en todos los grandes premios, pero algo le dijo que no debía hacerlo, y ese algo era la propia voz de Yaiza recordándola lo poco que le gustaba contarle sus problemas.

Aun así sentía la necesidad de compartir toda esa tranquilidad con alguien, y se alegró como una niña cuando Nico le comunicaba por teléfono que no tenía nada que hacer ya en Force India, y que en diez minutos estaba con ella. Sólo se retrasó unos cinco minutos de la hora prevista, pero Sandra le dio un abrazo tan fuerte que ninguno pensó en el tiempo que había pasado desde la llamada.

-          ¡Qué carrera has hecho, maldito!-tras ese saludo, decidió darle un golpe en el estómago soltando contra él su emoción.

-          ¡Pero tampoco me pegues! ¿Te ha gustado entonces?

-          ¿Cómo no me va a gustar? ¡Has acabado quinto! Que dicho así suena triste, lo sé, pero oye, que ya sabemos lo que hay delante y todo.-el chico sonreía de oreja a oreja.- Jo, y mírate, si estás feliz, cómo me alegro por ti.-juntó sus manos en un puño y se tapó la boca, y Nico sintió que tenía delante a su madre, y así se lo hizo saber.

-          Gracias, mamá.-ella volvió a pegarle.- Tú también estás muy feliz, me parece. Y hombre, estaría bien, pero dudo que sea por mi quinto puesto.-ella burló.

-          He hablado con Nico.-el chico abrió los ojos y sonrió.- ¿A qué se debe esa alegría? ¿No era un imbécil?

-          Lo es, pero al fin y al cabo es tu imbécil, y tampoco ibas a estar mucho enfadada con él.

-          Eh, que sigo enfadada por lo que hizo… Pero es lo que le he dicho, yo también he cometido errores, y ha habido más buenos momentos que malos, así que a olvidar todo eso.

-          ¿Pero entonces estáis juntos?

-          No, no, no.-negó apresurada.- Amigos, amigos. Sigo sin pensar que funcione lo nuestro…

-          Bueno, yo respeto tus decisiones. Me alegro de que os habléis, porque aún no había ido a echarle la bronca y la verdad es que temía cómo iba a acabar yo entre los dos…-la chica puso pucheros.

-          ¿Si verdad? Eras como nuestro hijo.-siguió con la broma de la madre.

-          Sí, y ahora os divorciáis y me toca sufrir.

-          Pero es divorcio amistoso al fin y al cabo.

-          Esperemos…

Y esperando volvía a estar unas horas después Sebastian en el hall. Kimi ya se había ido de allí, a saber a dónde, y el alemán daba vueltas después de haber insistido durante un rato en la puerta de Yaiza, asumiendo tras sus varios intentos de que abriese que la chica no estaba allí. Cogía el móvil y se proponía llamarla, y cuando iba a pulsar el botón verde volvía a guardarlo insultándose cada vez con una palabra alemana diferente.

Cada minuto que pasaba se indignaba más consigo mismo, y aunque seguía manteniendo su cabreo por la carrera, se preguntaba el por qué tenía que tomarlo con ella y no con Heikki o los demás del equipo. Como ya le pasaba a ella, sentía que todos los pequeños avances que conseguían en cada conversación se iban hacia el fondo de nuevo, pidiéndoles así empezar de nuevo algo que cada vez costaba más mantener. Tenía asumido que no iba a alargar su discurso, que iba a ser directo con ella, como ya lo fue durante el sábado. No podía perder más el tiempo con Yaiza, y si ella necesitaba motivos para confiar en que lo suyo podría salir adelante, él tenía la intención de dárselos.

Salió escopetado del sofá en el que se había sentado cuando la vio pasar por la puerta, y toda su decisión se vio bloqueada por sus propias piernas, que temblaban al andar por no quererse acercarse a ella. Iba cabizbaja, como si hubiese perdido el ánimo pese a que llevaba un paso natural que no indicaba gran cosa. El chico sacó fuerzas de todas partes para llegar a ella, que estaba a punto de subir las escaleras, y la adelantó para frenarla en el primer escalón.

-          Espera.-la pidió, y ella se mantuvo sobre el aún suelo del hall mientras él se mantenía más alto. La chica cambió su gesto a una especie de lástima y pocas ganas de hablar.- Que sí, que soy un idiota, la tomé contigo porque estaba cabreado, lo siento, no te vuelvas a enfadar conmigo.

-          ¿Tú te das cuenta? Te pasas la vida pidiéndome perdón, o yo a ti.

-          Lo sé, lo sé, y lo siento.

-          ¡Otra vez!

-          ¡Joder! ¡Qué quieres que haga!-se agachaba un poco para ponerse a su altura, y movía las manos a toda velocidad con sus palabras, pretendiendo así que la chica hablase.

-          ¡Dejar de preguntarme que qué quiero que hagas!-él calló.-No sabes lo presionada que me siento por todo esto y por ti.-Sebastian sintió aún más culpa por todo.- Cada vez es más complicado.

-          Oye, va, venga, no volvamos a esto…-le suplicaba.

-          Siempre volvemos a lo mismo, Seb.

-          ¡Aclaremos las cosas! Todas, dejemos claro todo.

-          ¿Qué más quieres que aclaremos? Me gustas, te gusto, discutimos, hacemos las paces, volvemos a discutir, y así continuamente.

-          Bueno pero así mantenemos esto entretenido ¿No? El tiempo que necesitas para pensar, y eso.-sonrió por su propia broma, y consiguió que la chica que se mantenía enfadada justo unos centímetros por debajo intentase contener su propia sonrisa al ver al chico actuar así. Ella mantuvo sus brazos cruzados y agachó la cara para que no lo viese, pero Sebastian se sentía más liberado una vez que la vio formar parte de su juego. El chico la separó los brazos y los recorrió de forma fugaz con sus manos hasta llegar a las de la chica, las cuales cogió para juntarlas en el aire con las suyas, moviéndolas para quitar tensión.- Estás más guapa cuando sonríes que cuando lloras.-ella volvió a sonreír, mientras se dejaba mover de adelante hacia detrás por los impulsos que Sebastian daba sobre sus manos.

-          Pues me has visto casi siempre llorando.

-          Y aun así ya eres guapísima, imagina cuando te vea sonriendo cada día, a lo mejor tengo que dejar de conducir y todo.-Yaiza apretó sus manos entre las de Sebastian queriéndose tirar al suelo y salir rodando de allí a gritos, pero los ojos del chico estaban frente a ella reteniéndola como siempre. No supo cuánto tiempo se tiró observándolos, ni él cuánto rato pasó mirándola, pero sentían que llevaban así horas y que necesitaban poner fin a esa pose tan tonta que mantenían de cara al exterior. Las sonrisas de adolescentes se fueron borrando a algo más sereno, y Sebastian buscaba la palabra oportuna que decirle, sin querer soltar sus manos, las cuales había empezado a acariciar con sus pulgares haciéndola sentir todavía más arropada de lo que se sentía a su lado. El chico entreabría la boca intentando dar paso a unas palabras que no tenía, y ella, más segura que nunca con él, las esperaba haciéndole saber eso con la mirada.

-          ¿Yai?-la conexión visual se rompió en un segundo, al igual que la unión de sus manos. Yaiza miraba a su izquierda, en donde a apenas dos metros el ascensor se había abierto dejando salir a Lewis, que parecía tener mucha prisa.- Te estaba buscando. ¿Podemos hablar?- si no fuese porque le tenía delante, pensaría que estaba teniendo un sueño que bien podía parecer una pesadilla. Lewis parecía nervioso y muy seguro de su necesidad de hablar con la chica, y Yaiza estaba completamente petrificada mirándole. Por suerte, su conciencia le recordó lo que estaba haciendo antes de que el inglés apareciese y miró de frente a Sebastian, que se masajeaba los ojos con una mano mientras que la otra la posaba en su cintura. Lewis se asomó al ver que ella giraba la cabeza, y se mostró tan asustado como la chica al ver al alemán.- Oh, perdón. Podemos hablar en otro momento.-se fue a marchar, pero Yaiza le paró.

-          Espera.-no le hizo falta usar más palabras, y Lewis asintió mientras señalaba sin hablar a su espalda, explicando así que estaría a unos metros. Volvió a mirar a Sebastian.- Seb—

-          Uau.-había perdido toda esa alegría de repente.

-          ¿Te importa si hablo con él? Sólo quiero saber qué quiere.

-          Tranquila.-fingía quitarle importancia.- Estoy acostumbrado a que me interrumpan cuando intento hacer algo contigo. Sobre todo él, vaya. -ella soltó todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones, intentando buscar la forma de recuperarlo, mientras el chico se despedía de ella con un movimiento de cejas. Ella le vio subir las escaleras, alejándose, y dirigió de nuevo la mirada hacia Lewis, que permanecía pegado en la pared mirando a las musarañas. Se llenó de valor y subió unas cuantas escaleras.

-          Espera, no. Seb.-le retuvo, y él se giró hacia un lado en el mismo escalón al que ella había llegado.- Dímelo.

-          ¿El qué?

-          Lo que me ibas a decir.-volvía a suplicárselo, que la pidiese que se quedase con él. Que acabase lo que estaba a punto de empezar al final de la escalera, que la diese el motivo que necesitaba su convencimiento para no bajar de nuevo e irse con él. Y Sebastian lo sabía, y pese a que tenía todas las fuerzas para hacerlo, no estaba dispuesto a hablar en ese momento.- Dímelo.

-          Ves a hablar con Lewis. A lo mejor con él lo terminas teniendo todo más claro.


	62. Secretos

-          En serio, podemos hablar luego.-Lewis insistía en que no quería molestar, y aunque Yaiza ya estaba frente a él con los brazos cruzados y un rostro demasiado lastimero, no tenía fuerzas para decirle que sí, que les dejase en paz en ese momento.

-          Qué quieres.

-          Hablar.

-          De qué.-especificó la pregunta. Él cogió aire.

-          ¿Puede ser en otro sitio? No sé, no en medio del hall.-propuso, y ella, haciendo el gesto opuesto a él, soltó todo el aire para comenzar a andar. Lewis la siguió, pero Yaiza iba sin rumbo fijo y se paró en medio del hall mirando a la escalera.- Podemos ir a la terraza.-no sabía ni siquiera a qué se refería, pero aceptó con tal de poner fin a aquella charla. Subieron en el ascensor hasta la última planta, y Yaiza no recordaba una situación más incómoda que esa en su vida. Salió disparada del habitáculo cuando este abrió las puertas, y sintió que el pasillo de la planta más alta de ese hotel tenía más oxígeno para ella que cualquier otro lugar.  Lewis la indicó el camino, y llegaron a una especie de terraza acristalada que tenía el pub VIP del hotel. Estaba completamente vacío, pues sólo eran las siete de la tarde, y él dejó que fuese ella la que tomase asiento donde quisiese. Se sentó al final del todo, y él la acompañó.- ¿Quieres beber algo?

-          Quiero que me digas qué quieres.-no había descruzado sus brazos desde que llegó a él en el hall, y sentía que no quería hacerlo porque no estaban las manos de Sebastian para agarrarla. No le miraba, y Lewis sentía que lo iba a tener muy complicado para hablar con ella.

-          Quiero disculparme.-ella alzó una ceja, fingiendo sorpresa.- Y también quiero que me escuches, por eso sólo te pido unos minutos. Luego te dejo que me odies todo lo que quieras.-le miró de reojo, y como si él tuviese toda la razón del mundo, se sintió presionada para hacerlo. Dejó sus brazos sueltos, y se mostró así más receptiva ante el inglés.- Creo que el otro día no tuvimos una conversación justa.

-          ¿Justa?-le contestaba con tono irónico.

-          Tengo la impresión de que acabamos de hablar y te fuiste con la idea equivocada.

-          ¿Tú crees?-él asintió.- Estás enamorado de Nicole, y yo sólo he sido un juguete para olvidarte de ella, un juguete defectuoso por cierto porque obviamente no cumplí mi función. ¿Cuál es la idea equivocada?

-          Todo.-ella rió de la misma forma con la que hablaba, irónica, pero él seguía totalmente serio.-Yai, estoy enamorado de Nicole. Lo he estado siempre, ya sea desde que apareciste como desde antes. Siempre. Pero tú no has sido un juguete.-lo dijo con desprecio. Ella continuó con su risa.- Me gustas muchísimo.

-          No empieces—

-          Yai, déjame hablar.

-          No, no te dejo hablar. Después de todo lo que me dijiste lo último que quiero es dejarte hablar.

-          Nunca te he dicho que no me gustes.

-          No, pero me has dicho que no te gusto lo suficiente.

-          Eso no es verdad.

-          Decirme que no tenías intención de tener nada serio conmigo porque estabas enamorado de ella viene a ser lo mismo.

-          Es que no es eso lo que ocurre.-se estaba poniendo tan nerviosa que decidió guardar silencio y escucharle.- Yai, claro que tenía intención de tener algo contigo, es sólo que no tan pronto, porque tenía lo de Nicole muy reciente. De hecho sigo pensando lo mismo, pero eso no significa que no me gustes o que no quiera tener algo contigo hasta que pueda hacerlo serio.

-          ¿Ya te ha dado calabazas Nicole?

-          ¿Qué?-achinó los ojos al preguntar.

-          No sé, pregunto. Vuelves a mí a explicarme las cosas después de casi una semana, me pregunto si es porque Nicole te ha dicho que no quiere nada contigo o por qué es.

-          Nicole y yo no estamos juntos, ni lo íbamos a estar después de esta semana. Me hubiese encantado poder explicártelo todo estos días pero me veía incapaz de hablar contigo.-pausó.- Cuando nos conocimos y me preguntaste por Nicole, te dije que ella estaba con otro chico, y de hecho sigue con él.-había olvidado por completo ese detalle, que venía a su mente ahora a base de flashes.- Vino a hablar, a hablar como hablan los amigos, porque somos amigos, y obviamente fue algo incómodo porque no nos habíamos visto todavía, pero ya pasó.-volvió a guardar silencio.- Sigo enamorado de ella, eso no lo cambia nada, pero no me voy a olvidar de ella estando a malas con la única persona que me ha ayudado estas semanas a hacerlo.-Yaiza asintió otra vez usando la ironía.

-          Pero decías que no era un juguete.

-          Yai, no sé cómo expresarlo para que me entiendas. No es que te necesite para olvidarme de Nicole, es que me gustas tanto que me he llegado a olvidarme de ella contigo. Y me encanta esa sensación. No porque no me acuerde de ella, sino porque de quien me acuerdo es de ti. Por eso cuando te fuiste fue como recibir un golpe en la cabeza, porque sabía que no te iba a volver a ver, pero sabía que a Nicole sí, y luego apareciste y se lió todo de nuevo.-Yaiza retiró su mirada de la del chico para fijarse en la barra de aquel pub en la que ni siquiera había camarero. Se mordía el labio con furia, y ni siquiera sabía ni qué decir ni qué pensar.- Y no quiero que pienses lo que no es, porque el día en el que apareciste estaba tan enfadado por no saber controlar la situación que si te soy sincero ni siquiera recuerdo todo lo que te dije.

-          Me llegaste a echar en cara que no te hablé de nuestras fotos en una revista. Ah, y ni de las de Seb.-le recordó, y él cogió aire.

-          Lo sé, y eso también lo siento. Aunque me quedé en shock cuando Nicole me lo contó, y por eso reaccioné así. He de reconocer que no sé por qué no me lo dijiste.

-          No lo veía como algo que nos beneficiase.

-          Son sólo unas fotos…

-          Tú mismo has dicho que te quedaste en shock.

-          Pero no por las imágenes, sino porque era obvio que tú lo sabías.

-          ¿Cómo lo tenías tan claro? ¿Te crees que voy leyendo las revistas del corazón para ver si salgo?

-          No, pero en la revista que me enseñó también salía Seb con una chica, y cuando nos vimos en Barcelona a poco más te da algo cuando le viste. No era obvio que sabías que salíamos en una revista, sino que también sabías que él salía.

-          Tienes un poder de deducción enorme, entonces.

-          Vale, Yai, dime qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones por lo que te dije.-cerró los ojos no queriendo escuchar más. Estaba cansada de que todos la pidiesen instrucciones para saber qué hacer, y ella nunca tenía nada que decir. No contaba con la idea de hablar con Lewis nunca más, y le tenía delante pidiéndole perdón. Algo a lo que parecía acostumbrarse.

-          Qué más da ya.-no iba a perder el tiempo con Lewis en cuanto a eso. No iba a comerse la cabeza buscando qué decirle, y prefería olvidarlo todo a seguir manteniendo esa tensión que estropease más su situación general.

-          No puedes decir que qué más da.

-          Sí, Lewis, lo digo. Me aburre vivir de conversaciones en las que todos nos pedimos perdón, así que paso. ¿Quieres que te perdone? Te perdono, pero por favor, no vuelvas con algo así.-estaba realmente agotada.

-          Pensé que no estaría mal disculparse, la próxima vez me lo pensaré dos veces.-se sintió verdaderamente ofendido.

-          No, Lewis, la próxima vez piénsatelo dos veces antes de decirme lo que me dijiste el otro día, y así no tendrás que venir a pedir perdón.-volvió a mirar la barra del bar, y pedía que apareciese algún camarero que fuese a interrumpirles ofreciéndoles algo de beber, pues no se veía con fuerzas para seguir hablando.

-          Es curioso porque aunque reconozco todos los errores que he cometido parece que sólo yo los he hecho.-ella le miró.- Te recuerdo que me diste una buena hostia.

-          Dirás que no te la merecías…

-          Hombre, al menos me podrías haber dejado hablar.-rió, y ella se culpó por caer tan fácilmente en las redes de los demás al reír con él.

-          La próxima vez te intentaré dar más fuerte, para que así no vengas a reprocharme…

-          Espero que no haya próxima vez.

-          No las tengas todas contigo.-el chico volvió a reír, y ambos se quedaron en silencio en la misma postura. Lewis la miraba, apoyado sobre el respaldo con los brazos cruzados, mientras ella se apoyaba con los brazos sobre sus piernas, mirando a la barra del bar que definitivamente no iba a contar con la presencia de nadie.  El silencio se alargaba, y Yaiza sentía que quería irse de allí.- Vaya carrerita ¿Eh?

-          ¿Te ha gustado?

-          No, parecéis críos.-rió.- No sé de qué te ríes.

-          De cómo hablas. Vamos, que nos llames críos.

-          ¿No es de ser crío?

-          Díselo a él, no a mí.

-          Este fin de semana le toca a él, pero el resto te toca a ti también.

-          ¿Qué he hecho yo?-reía, y ella sonreía contagiada.

-          Ser un arrogante.

-          No es ser arrogante. He ganado, y si gano pues lo celebro porque he sido el mejor ese día.

-          Pues hoy has sido el segundo. Y el segundo es el primero de los perdedores ¿No? Eso lo decía Senna…

-          Senna hablaba más de la cuenta…-ella le miró con la boca abierta.

-          ¡Pero si es tu ídolo!-él la mandó callar con el dedo, y volvieron a reír.

-          Calla. Da igual. Hoy he sido el primero de los perdedores, y en Canadá lo será otro.

-          Eres un chulo.-lo dijo con cara de asco, y él sonrió, orgulloso de serlo.- En fin…-comenzó a hablar después de otro rato callados.- Que mejor me voy…

-          ¿Ya?

-          Hombre, no es que nos estén dando un trato ejemplar en este sitio…

-          Es que abren de noche.

-          ¿Y para qué hemos venido aquí?

-          Pues por eso, porque abren de noche, y no iba a haber nadie. Pero podemos coger lo que queramos ¿Eh?-ella negó una vez estuvo de pie y él volvió a reír. Salieron de allí y fueron por las escaleras esta vez. Lo hicieron en silencio, y Yaiza fue por el camino pensando en por qué tenían tanta facilidad todos para convencerla de perdonarles. Por otro lado veía que la tensión que le había entrado al ver a Lewis aparecer se había esfumado pronto al arreglar las cosas.  No sabía hasta qué punto era eso algo positivo, pero tenía a Lewis a su lado, y eso le transmitía esa extraña sensación de nerviosismo. Llegaron a la segunda planta, y antes de tomar el pasillo, ella se giró a Lewis.

-          ¿Qué haces aquí?

-          ¿Cómo?

-          Es mi planta, tú estás en la tercera.

-          Te acompañaba, por si te perdías.-sonrió, y ella le vio tan guapo que sólo pudo sonreír con él. Sentía que su angelito la quería avisar de algo, pero el demonio travieso le había vuelto a amordazar. Negó con la cabeza y siguió andando, y llegó a su puerta la cual abrió sin mucho problema pese a ser con tarjeta.

-          Bueno, pues no me he perdido.

-          No te has perdido, no.-Dejó la puerta entreabierta tras ella, y con las manos en su espalda sujetaba el manillar mientras miraba a Lewis, esperando a que el chico borrase esa sonrisa y decidiese marcharse.- Entonces ¿Todo bien?

-          ¿Todo?

-          Tú y yo.

-          Oh.-se asombraba de esa apariencia de seguridad que la poseía siempre que estaba con él, algo que sólo le sucedía con el inglés, y cada vez que el chico sonreía o se mordía el labio, sentía que esta cobraba más poder en su interior.- Si bueno, de ti depende que no te de otra hostia.

-          Bueno, pero eso tiene fácil solución. El no llevarme la hostia, digo.

-          ¿Ah sí?

-          Sí.-ni siquiera lo vio venir, pese a que el chico se había acercado demasiado a ella mientras hablaba. No pudo preguntarle nada más, y tampoco quiso hacerlo porque sabía que si lo hacía supondría que se tenía que separar de sus labios, y ya estaba aferrada a ellos como si hiciese años que no lo saboreaba. Sus manos se escurrieron del manillar de la puerta, y al no encontrar nada donde agarrarse sobre la madera decidieron ir a la camiseta del chico, tirando de la tela hacia ella misma. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el chico había cerrado la puerta a su espalda, y había dejado de besarla para mirarla pegado a ella demostrándole con su mirada las ganas que tenía de continuar aquello. Andaba de espaldas, y sólo se vio frenada por la propia pared que quedaba tras ella. El chico sonrió al comprobar que la tenía completamente rodeada y sin escapatoria, y ella se contagió de ese gesto que tanto le gustaba en él. Volvió a besarla, y ella agarró su cuello mientras lo arañaba nerviosa. Sentía que cada vez quería echar su cuerpo más hacia tras, pero la pared no se movía. Lewis se deshizo de su camiseta en un instante, y pese a que no había luz en el cuarto, la poca claridad le sirvió para recuperar la imagen del torso del chico que volvía a besarla.

Él echaba también de menos la imagen de Yaiza con menos ropa, y empezó a desnudarla poco a poco sin cesar sus besos. Primer la bajó el pantalón, y una vez que el vaquero tocó el suelo recorrió sus muslos con sus manos hasta subirlas a su polo de Red Bull, el cual quitó de su cuerpo como si fuese un trapo. Pegó la cintura de la chica a la suya mientras la agarraba por la cadera, y ella encogió el vientre al sentir la erección del Lewis, que volvía a bajar sus manos a sus piernas para alzarla en el aire.

Le rodeó con las mismas mientras que hacía lo propio con sus brazos en su cuello. Se dejó cargar mientras su espalda seguía pegada a la pared, recorriéndola, y la cama parecía algo muy lejano para Lewis, que decidía posarla sobre la mesa que había frente a ella. Yaiza aprovechó que descansaba sobre el borde de aquella mesa para apoyar sus manos al final de la misma, pudiendo echar así su cuerpo para atrás para estirarse y dejar que el placer la recorriese. Tenía la cabeza estirada hacia atrás, y sólo el sentir las manos del chico agarrando la parte inferior de su lencería la hizo volver la mirada a Lewis, que se arrodillaba entre ella llevando su boca a su sexo una vez la hubo liberado. Movió su lengua como nunca antes lo había hecho, y ella dejó caer de nuevo su cabeza hacia atrás para dejar que todo el éxtasis la poseyese.

Arañaba los muslos de la chica mientras la daba placer, y ella llevó una de sus manos a su pelo para tirar de él. Lewis dejó tanto placer en su sexo que cuando empezó a sentir su boca por otras partes del cuerpo aún le temblaban las piernas. El chico empezó a besar su cuello y a darle pequeños mordiscos, mientras ella clavaba sus uñas en su espalda. Sin darse cuenta, Lewis se desabrochó el pantalón para darse vía libre, y mientras la volvía a besar, entró en ella para continuar el placer que antes la había estado dando con su lengua.

Se movió durante un buen rato dentro de ella, y la chica gemía tanto que él aumentaba cada vez más su velocidad como si le subiese el volumen. La mesa empezó a resultarles incómoda a ambos, y Lewis decidió cogerla por las piernas de nuevo sin salir de ella para apoyarla sobre la cama, y allí continuó dándola placer hasta que la llevó al orgasmo. Un orgasmo que pareció tirar al suelo a su demonio, permitiendo al angelito deshacerse de su mordaza mientras comenzaba a gritarla lo estúpida que era. Lewis se tumbó a su lado mientras ella miraba al techo cogiendo aire, llevándose a la vez una mano a la boca para tapar cualquier cosa que pudiese decir. El chico se quedó dormido durante un rato, y ella sintió que todo se le venía encima.

Se sentó sobre la cama, angustiada, aun tapando su boca ahora con las dos manos pidiéndose a sí misma que todo hubiese sido mentira. No entendía cómo había podido caer de nuevo, y cómo había conseguido evadirse de lo que le pasaba hacía apenas unas horas. El nombre de Sebastian pasaba por su cabeza como si formase parte de un cartel luminoso. Escondió su cara entre sus manos, y lloró en silencio por miedo a despertar a Lewis. Se acordaba de sus propios debates internos sobre su facilidad para caer en sus tentaciones, y se volvía a odiar a sí misma por haberlo hecho en ese momento, justo después de haber estado con el chico con el que tantos problemas tenía para dar un solo paso.

Retiró el pelo de su cara para que el aire llegase a su rostro, y sintió que empezaba a marearse por la presión que la acompañó en el pecho. No recordaba el placer, y lo acababa de sentir, y se sentía sucia y asqueada mientras negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza que aquello fuese una pesadilla.

Así estuvo durante una hora, hasta que Lewis se despertó sobresaltado, como si su propio sueño le mandase de nuevo a la realidad. La chica no se movió pese a saber que él ya estaba de vuelta, y sólo hizo un gesto brusco al alejarse de él cuando Lewis intentó darle un beso en el hombro. El chico la miró atónito, reconociendo en ella el resto de un llanto que había sido duradero.

-          ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó asustado, y ella negaba mientras daba paso a otras cuantas lágrimas.- Yai.-fue a posar su mano en su brazo y ella lo retiró.- Yai qué pasa.

-          Es m-mejor que te vayas.-le susurró en voz llorosa.

-          Por qué, qué pasa.-no entendía nada, y no sabía cómo preguntarle sin hacerla llorar más.- Yai—

-          Lewis, vete por favor.-le pidió, y él tardó unos cuantos segundos en dejar de mirarla para ponerse en pie. Se vistió mirándola de vez en cuando, esperando que dijese algo nuevo que le explicase por qué había cambiado su comportamiento en tan poco tiempo. Se quedó vestido delante de ella, aguardando esa explicación que ella parecía no querer dar.

-          ¿Puedo saber al menos el motivo por el que me estás echando?

-          Lewis me parece genial que tú puedas olvidarte de Nicole conmigo, pero no yo no puedo olvidarme de Seb.-el chico apretó sus labios entre ellos al oír el nombre de alemán, el cual sabía que sería el motivo desde que la vio llorar.- De hecho no es que no pueda, es que no quiero olvidarme de él.-era imposible entenderla al hablar, pues su llanto impedía que pudiese vocalizar, pero aun así Lewis recibió sus palabras a la perfección.

-          ¿Y me puedes explicar entonces a qué ha venido todo esto?-se sentía indignado, y aunque mantenía un tono de voz neutral, no podía evitar sentir que iba a ponerse a gritarla. Ella seguía retirándose el pelo de la cara pidiéndole al aire que la acompañase.

-          Porque soy una hija de puta.-dijo sin más.- Contigo, con Seb, con Nico, lo he sido con todos.-se encogió de hombros.

-          ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?

-          No.-negó y le miró.- Lo siento. De verdad que sí, por ti y por todos, pero te juro que más de lo que me odio a mí misma no lo vais a hacer ninguno.-pese a que lloraba desconsolada, Lewis la seguía entendiendo perfectamente, y cogía aire para controlar su enfado antes de marcharse de allí escopetado.

-          Me parece increíble que después de cosas como esta nos sigas reprochando a nosotros otras.

-          No necesito que me machaques ¿Sabes? Sé lo que he hecho, y ya te he dicho que soy una hija de puta.-aumentó el tono de su voz.- Lewis todo esto es superior a mí. No sé qué hacer y lo único que hago bien es estropear las cosas. Lo siento, lo siento de verdad, pero por favor, vete de aquí.-escondió de nuevo su rostro entre sus manos, y Lewis rió con ironía ante lo que estaba viviendo.

-          Es curioso que te denomines mi juguete cuando el único que ha sido un puto juguete aquí he sido yo.-ella no le quiso mirar, y siguió llorando esperando a que Lewis se marchase pronto para dejar de oír su voz enfadada.- Eres increíble, Yai, increíble.-agradeció dejar de oírle tras su portazo, y aprovechó su soledad para llorar sin ataduras. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, tumbada sobre el colchón, y se escondió bajo las sábanas para castigarse a sí misma con su sofoco por lo que acababa de hacer.

Pasaron los minutos y el llanto parecía ir cesando poco a poco debido a su deshidratación, pero la angustia la seguía acompañando mientras intentaba recuperarse del mareo que la provocó su propia vuelta a la realidad. Decidió incorporarse, y cogió fuerzas de flaqueza para llegar al baño y meterse bajo la ducha, en donde acompañó las gotas de agua de más lágrimas mientras golpeaba los baldosines de en frente suya como si ellos fuesen los culpables de su desgracia.

Se vistió nada más salir, renegando así de los recuerdos que le traía el estar desnuda. Se sentó sobre los pies de la cama para coger un poco de aire antes de decidirse a salir del cuarto para bajar al buffet a cenar algo para poder esconderse en su habitación hasta que la echasen. Pero ni la angustia quería abandonarla, ni Sebastian parecía querer darle ese respiro que necesitaba. Se cruzó con él de nuevo en la escalera, y pese a que su rostro seguía acompañado de sus ojos rojos, no quiso ocultar su tristeza mientras negaba con la cabeza al ver al chico, que se olvidaba de su enfado para hablarla.

-          Yai…-se acercó a ella, asustado.- Q-qué te pasa.

-          N-necesito ir al buffet.

-          Pero qué te pasa.-la cogió por los brazos, y sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta al verla así.

-          S-sólo necesito comer.

-          Qué ha pasado.

-          Nada.-mintió.

-          Yai.

-          N-no ha pasado nada, Seb.-hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse un poco.

-          Qué te ha dicho Lewis.-le culpó con sólo el tono que usó para nombrarle, y ella dudó durante unos segundos en qué decirle.

-          N-nada.-él no se lo creía.- Está todo bien, Seb, n-no ha pasado nada con Lewis.

-          Entonces dime por qué lloras.-no la soltaba, y ella sentía que se quería morir por sólo mirar esos ojos a los que estaba mintiendo.

-          No me gusta estar mal contigo…-le susurró, y él se creyó sin ningún problema que su llanto era por eso, y por ello cogió aire buscando qué decir.- Lo siento.

-          No pidas pe—

-          Seb, lo siento.-él no entendía su insistencia, pero ella sólo quería pedirle perdón por lo que acababa de hacer.

-          Vale, pero no llores más, por favor.-que él la perdonase algo que no sabía que había sucedido sólo la provocó llorar más, y cayó rendida en su hombro mientras él la abrazaba sin entender cómo podía haberla vuelto a hacer tanto daño sin saberlo.


	63. Cómo hablar

Sebastian llevó a Yaiza a su dormitorio de la cuarta planta viendo que su sofocón no parecía querer cesar. La chica sentía escalofríos por el cuerpo, y cada vez que miraba a Sebastian su llanto aumentaba en intensidad y se llenaba de medio  y desesperación. No quería dejarla sola, así que llamó a la recepción por teléfono y pidió con urgencia que alguien subiese una tila y algo dulce de comer.

El personal del hotel estuvo allí en apenas unos minutos, pero Sebastian caminaba desesperado por el cuarto mientras dividía su mirada entre la puerta, pidiéndola sonar, y la chica que lloraba en los pies de su cama, suplicándola que parase. Cuando un joven del hotel llamó para traer la tila y unas pastas Sebastian no le dio tiempo siquiera a saludar. Se despidió de él dándole las gracias y cerró la puerta a su espalda, dirigiéndose hacia la chica y ofreciéndola el vaso, el cual ella rechazaba a base de negativas.

-          Yai, has de beber.-volvió a negar, y el chico se dispuso a estar de cuclillas frente a ella hasta que se decidiese a probarlo.- Venga, por favor, bebe un poco…-apenas se le escuchaba, pero sentía que si su voz aumentaba el volumen la chica volvería a llorar más, y parecía que había conseguido quedarse en una zona de llanto en la cual al menos podía respirar bien. Sebastian estaba apoyado con una mano en el colchón, y con la otra sujetaba el vaso, el cual ardía entre sus dedos. La chica llevó su temblorosa mano al mismo, y la retiró en un acto reflejo tras sentir el calor del cristal.- Ten cuidado, quema un poco…-se levantó un momento para ir al baño, y cogió una toalla pequeña y la humedeció, y volvió a agacharse frente a ella rodeando el vaso con la tela mojada.- Toma ahora.-ella lo cogió y sopló al líquido varias veces antes de darle el primer trago. El calor, que aún era excesivo para su garganta, no supuso mayor daño a una chica que estaba sumamente apalizada por las circunstancias. Volvió a soplar y siguió bebiendo, y así durante unos largos minutos hasta que llegó a la mitad del vaso.- ¿Estás mejor? –ella asintió, asumiendo que al menos sus pulsaciones habían vuelto a una cifra más normal. Él sonrió de forma tímida al verla asentir, tranquilizándose un poco después del estado de nervios que le poseyó al ver a Yaiza así.- Come un poco.-cogió el plato de pastas que había dejado a su lado en el suelo y se lo ofreció, y aunque ella sentía que se iba a poner a vomitar si metía algo en su cuerpo, decidió no negarle nada cogiendo una de las pequeñas galletas. Una vez se la hubo comido volvió a su vaso, y se terminó la tila sintiéndose un poco mejor físicamente. Él cogió el vaso mientras se ponía en pie y lo dejó sobre la mesa, y volvió a su lado a sentarse con ella. Yaiza se masajeaba la sien con sus manos, y Sebastian la miraba intentando ayudarla sin saber cómo.- ¿Te duele mucho? –ella asintió.- ¿Quieres que pida algo?

-          No…-sintió que su cabeza daba más vueltas mientras ponía en marcha más tambores dentro al pronunciar esa palabra. Estaba tan cansada y tan mareada que ni siquiera podía hablar, y se tambaleó sobre su propio cuerpo. Sebastian se asustó y posó una de sus manos en su espalda y la otra en su vientre, ayudando a mantenerse erguida.

-          Creo que será mejor que te tumbes.-ella asintió, y aunque le daba verdadero miedo dejarse caer hacia atrás, se sintió de nuevo protegida por él, que la animaba a levantarse un poco para llegar al cabecero de la cama. No se dio cuenta de cómo pasó, pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba tumbada de lado con la cabeza sobre la almohada, a la cual se agarraba, y el chico la miraba de nuevo agachado frente a ella.- Intenta dormir un poco…-ella asintió, pero no cerró los ojos. Necesitaba la luz de los ojos de Sebastian para sentirse más tranquila, y sentía tanto miedo por no volver a poder mirarlos que no iba a dejar de hacerlo.

Él quería que durmiese, para así poder relajarse también, y comenzó a acariciar su pelo para que el sueño la llevase pronto. El primer contacto de su piel con el cabello de la chica provocó en Yaiza un pequeño escalofrío, pero no tan doloroso como los de antes, sino mucho más placentero. Se sintió más cansada aún, y empezaba a sentir que los ojos de Sebastian se apagaban al no verlos tan nítidos como antes, y cuando volvió a mirar en su dirección después de pestañear, vio que todo había cambiado frente a ella. No había luz en ningún lado, y obviamente Sebastian ya no estaba junto a ella. Se sobresaltó incorporándose sobre la cama, y dio la luz comprobando que estaba completamente sola en esa habitación.

Se levantó tras sentirse con más fuerza, y aunque se llevó un pequeño mareo al estar de pie, pudo controlarlo para poder andar. Sintió frío, y se arropó a ella misma con los brazos mientras miraba por la cortina de la terraza la figura de Sebastian, que estaba acomodado en una especie de sillón de mimbre. Dudó en si acercarse, pero le echaba tanto de menos que necesitaba verle de nuevo. Fue hacia la cortina, y la corrió un poco para que el frío del exterior no la debilitase más de forma directa. El chico se estremeció al verla, como si viese a una enferma intentando huir del hospital.

-          ¿Qué haces despierta?-se levantó, y ella dio un brinco hacia atrás asustada por su reacción. Él apoyó sus manos en sus brazos, y la acompañó a sentarse en la esquina de ese sofá, dejando en medio un espacio entre ambos- ¿Estás mejor?

-          Sí.-al menos físicamente así lo sentía.

-          ¿Por qué no sigues durmiendo?

-          No tengo sueño… ¿Qué hora es?-preguntó intrigada al ver que apenas había luces a su alrededor.

-          Pasadas las cuatro y media.-informó, y aunque se había sentido cautivada por las luces del puerto que tenía en frente, volvió su mirada a él.

-          ¿Tan tarde?-él asintió mientras guardaba su móvil en el bolsillo.- ¿Qué haces tú despierto?-no quería responder a lo obvio, más que nada porque no sabía cómo hacerlo sin que ella se sintiese culpable, pero la chica se sintió como tal sólo preguntándole.- Seb…

-          Yo tampoco tengo sueño, no te preocupes.-le quitó importancia y ella decidió no insistirle sintiéndose de nuevo agotada. Se acomodó sobre su sitio, encogiendo las piernas sobre ella, y se acurrucó con la cabeza apoyada de lado en el respaldo, quedándose así pegada un poco más a él. Tenía la mirada perdida, fijada en las luces del puerto que eran manchas borrosas en sus ojos. Sebastian la miraba, sintiendo que su presencia le transmitía una paz que no tenía durante el resto del día. Yaiza empezó a tener más frío, y recorría sus piernas con sus manos intentando que entrasen en calor, pero la piel de sus brazos se erizaba tanto que hasta él se daba cuenta. El chico se retiró del respaldo de su silla, y se bajó la cremallera de su sudadera para quitársela y ponérsela por encima a Yaiza, la cual le miraba ahora pretendiendo devolvérsela.- No.-se lo prohibió, y ella tampoco quiso insistirle en eso. Agradeció que la tela la rodease, y decidió ponérsela por encima, incluida la capucha. Metió sus piernas encogidas por dentro de la sudadera, y se vio desde fuera completamente escondida bajo la ropa, y Sebastian la miraba con la misma conclusión.  Sonrió ante ella, y la chica le devolvió el gesto que la costó más trabajo conseguir mostrar.- ¿Vas a decirme por qué te ha afectado tanto lo que dije?-ella cogió aire y lo soltó de un suspiro, llevándose de nuevo la mano a su sien para darle un pequeño masaje, aunque fuese por unos segundos. Él ladeó su sonrisa, sentándose un poco de lado para tenerla de frente.

-          No lo sé.-volvía a sentir que la imagen de Lewis paseaba por su mente, y ahora ni siquiera podía llevar su mano a la cabeza para intentar parar el dolor. Cerró los ojos.

-          Lo siento si—

-          No me pidas perdón.-le suplicó con un susurro.

-          Viendo cómo estás es lo menos que puedo hacer.-le miró con tanta culpabilidad que no sabía si salir corriendo de allí con las nulas fuerzas que tenía. Volvió a sentir frío, y se aferró más a la sudadera de Red Bull que llevaba puesta mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.- Ven.-los abrió otra vez y comprobó que el chico la animaba a acercarse a él. Volvió a coger aire pero esta vez lo retuvo con ella, sin querer soltarlo, y puesto que no respondió a la intención de Sebastian, tampoco quiso oponer resistencia al gesto del chico que la cogía de la mano para atraerla hacia él. En el proceso sintió otra vez esa angustia que la llevaba al llanto, pero al sentirse arropada por él ese sentimiento se esfumó por completo. Repitió su pose acurrucada, pero con su espalda pegada al pecho del chico, y se agarró a su brazo, que la rodeaba.

Escondió su cara en la capucha y se mordió el labio pidiendo no llorar de nuevo, pero la sensación de culpabilidad y el odio que sentía por sí misma volvió a poseerla, y no se fue de ella hasta que el chico la despertó de nuevo para bajar a desayunar. Se había quedado dormida tan rápidamente como antes, y por la cara del chico, a él le había pasado lo mismo. Bajaron tal cual iban vestidos y se sentaron en una mesa después de coger un poco de comida y bebida. Sebastian bebía de su taza de café mirándola, mientras ella paseaba los cereales de su tazón de un lado a otro del cuenco.

El hotel estaba prácticamente vacío ya, y por ello no había nada que distrajese la atención de Sebastian de la chica. Sólo la presencia de Kimi, que entraba al buffet mirando su móvil, le hacía poner interés en otro foco. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza cuando el finlandés dirigió su mirada a su zona, y fue a ellos con una sonrisa pícara.

-          Qué, parejita.-Sebastian lanzó una mirada rápida a Yaiza, que ni siquiera se había inmutado concentrada en sus cereales.- ¿Qué tal?-Sebastian volvió a repetir la mirada, pero esta vez la fijó un poco más en ella antes de volver a Kimi, intentando mostrarle así a su amigo que la pregunta sobraba. Kimi la miró frunciendo el ceño, y se quedó quieto de pie un rato antes de sentarse.- Eh….-la intentó sacar del trance, pero ella no parecía querer, así que dio unos golpes sobre la mesa sin mucha fuerza para que ella separase su cara de su mano en la que estaba apoyada. Le miró.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-          ¿Eh?-negó.- Nada.-lo dijo tan desganada que Kimi volvió la mirada a Sebastian para comprobar que este alzaba las cejas compartiendo su pensamiento.

-          Lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué te pasa?-ambos la observaban como si formasen parte de un tribunal. Ella paseó su mirada por ambos varias veces.

-          Ya te he dicho que nada.-habló igual de desganada.

-          Pues nada.-miró a Sebastian ignorando a la chica, y esta frunció el ceño sin saber si agradecía que no insistiese, o si le juzgaba por no preocuparse.- ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-          Tú mandas.-hablaban.

-          Tú eres el lento, no yo.

-          ¿Esta tarde?

-          Lento.-insistió.- Vale, luego cojo los billetes. Ya te avisaré.-miró de nuevo a la chica.- Qué.-ella se mostró sorprendida.- No me mires así, si no hablas yo tampoco.

-          He hablado.

-          Para lo que has dicho…-ella alzó una ceja y Sebastian sonrió tímidamente ante la escena.- Te iba a ofrecer algo pero es que para que me hables a malas no sé si hacerlo.

-          ¿A malas?-se indignó.- No te he dicho nada. Y no eres el más indicado pa—

-          No me des el sermón por favor.-ella le miró con la boca abierta, juzgándole, y miró a Sebastian que paraba de reír para fingir que la apoyaba.

-          Sois imbéciles.-se fue a levantar y Kimi la sentó de nuevo tirándola del brazo.

-          Calla.

-          ¿Ahora quieres que me calle?

-          Sí.-volvió a repetir su cara de indignación y se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Te quieres venir esta semana con nosotros?-Sebastian abrió los ojos de la misma forma, y ella le miró como si esperase que él le diese la respuesta. Volvió a Kimi.

-          ¿Eh?

-          Venir. Con. Nosotros.-pronunció palabra a palabra y ella le volvió a mirar con rabia.- Vamos a Mallorca.

-          Qué original.

-          Vienes o no.

-          He de hablar con Sandra.-puso de excusa, mientras volvía a masajearse la sien intentando que Lewis dejase de aparecer por su cabeza. No veía como solución a sus problemas irse a Mallorca con Sebastian.

-          Dile que venga.-habló el alemán, que se había puesto nervioso sólo de imaginar aquello. Kimi le miró con la indignación que Yaiza había puesto en él.- ¿Qué?

-          Es mi yate, invitaré yo a quien quiera ¿No?

-          ¿No puede venir?-a Yaiza le había parecido una idea brillante para al menos no estar sola con él, puesto que Kimi no le veía como ayuda en eso, y se unió al alemán en su insistencia.

-          ¿Eh? No he dicho que no pueda, es sólo que—

-          Si no va ella yo no voy.-concluyó Yaiza, y Kimi cogió aire deseando matar a su amigo.

-          Vale, pues que venga. Pero nadie más.

-          ¿Tienes miedo de que te hundamos el barco?

-          El miedo lo deberías sentir tú de que no te ate una roca al pie y te tire por la borda en la noche. –Sebastian rió como un niño y Yaiza se contagió.

-          Por cierto ¿Sabes dónde está?-Yaiza miraba a Kimi, este se cruzó de brazos.

-          ¿Y yo qué voy a saber?

-          Ay joder, qué borde eres.-se levantó cabreada.- Pues que te den, voy a buscarla.

-          A las tres en punto en el hall.

-          Que sí.

-          Que sí nada, que no te había dicho la hora.

-          Que sí.-repitió, y Sebastian siguió riendo mientras la chica se alejaba ante la mirada furiosa de Kimi, que terminó contagiándose de su amigo.

Salió de allí y subió a la segunda planta, y antes de llamar a la puerta de su amiga, sintió un escalofrío al pasar por la suya. Fue como si temiese abrirla, como si supiese que al hacerlo todos los recuerdos saldrían corriendo hacia ella, volviendo a derrumbarla. Necesitaba hablar con su amiga, esto no podía callárselo, y fue decidida a su madera para llamar a golpes apresurados.

Insistió bastante, pues no parecía estar o querer abrir, y estuvo a punto de reprocharle eso mismo cuando la puerta se abrió. Pero ella no apareció al otro lado, sino un risueño Nico, con su polo de Force India, que borraba su sonrisa en el acto al igual que cesaba su risa. La chica sintió que algo pesado la aplastaba, e intentó mantener el equilibrio porque veía que se volvía a marear. A la imagen de Lewis en su cabeza se le unía la de Nico, y justo al lado un Sebastian que la cuidaba y quería sin sospechar nada de lo que pensaba.

Ni siquiera se preguntó por qué el chico abría la puerta, y bajó la mirada para no cruzarla con la suya mientras Sandra aparecía corriendo como si hubiese imaginado lo que estaba pasando.

-          ¡Yai!-la saludó fingiendo una alegría que ninguno tenía por la situación- ¿Qué pasa?

-          Venía a…-no sabía cómo continuar, pues la sola presencia de Nico la estaba debilitando por completo.

-          Pasa, pasa.-Sandra la cogía de la mano pero ella se retenía en su sitio.- Yai, pasa.

-          No.-la miró.- Mejor vengo luego, no quiero…-no podía acabar las frases, y lo indicaba moviendo su mano mientras intentaba respirar un poco más.

-          Pero Yai—

-          Me voy.-Nico intervino, y Yaiza sintió que su voz la había llamado a ella, porque le miró directamente, aunque él miraba a Sandra.

-          No.-la chica que intentaba actuar de árbitro entre ambos le pidió que no lo hiciese, intentando buscar una forma de que los dos hablasen de una vez.

-          Sí, luego hablamos.-ni siquiera buscó despedirse de ella, y salió del cuarto dejando a Sandra mirando su marcha por la puerta y, a continuación, a Yaiza, que se había vuelto a cruzar de brazos mientras buscaba un calor que no llegaba.

-          ¿Hasta cuándo vais a seguir así?-Sandra se mostró más enfadada que disgustada, aunque su rostro era una mezcla clara entre ambos. Se había unido a mucho a Nico esos días, y no soportaba que sus dos amigos no se hablasen. Yaiza la ignoró y entró al cuarto en la misma posición, mientras Sandra cerraba la puerta aun protestando.- Mira, no soporto que estéis así, deberíais pensar un poco en los demás, o en mí, o quien fuese, porque—

-          Sandra—

-          No, Yai, Sandra nada. Joder, que erais amigos ¿Vale? Parecéis idito—

-          Sandra…-volvió a interrumpirla, y la chica fue a reprocharle de nuevo cuando la vio llorando y angustiada. Se quedó ciertamente estática, pues no comprendía que lo de Nico la hubiese dejado así, y temió que hubiese pasado algo con Sebastian.

-          Yai… qué pasa.-se acercó a ella esperando descubrirlo mirándola mejor.- ¿Es Seb? -la chica negó mientras lloraba, y aunque en realidad él era el motivo de su llanto, no era él el origen directo.- Qué pasa, Yai…

-          Me quiero morir.-dijo entre sollozos, en un tono que apenas se escuchaba, y Sandra negó sabiendo que las cosas iban peor de lo que ella imaginaba, y parecía ser que no era por Sebastian.

-          No digas eso, qué ha pasado.-la cogió por los brazos para evitar que mirase a otro lado.

-          Lewis…-Sandra no entendía nada, y ni siquiera se movió.

-          Qué pasa con Lewis…-Yaiza negó avisándola de que no tenía más fuerzas para seguir hablando, así que Sandra intentó sonsacárselo a base de preguntas.- ¿Ha hablado contigo?-ella asintió llorando cada vez más.- Yai por favor deja de llorar, no me entero de nada, qué ha pasado.

-          Habló conmigo…-lo hacía por partes y sin vocalizar una sola palabra.- M-me pidió perdón y… Y, joder, m-me siento tan estúpida—

-          Yai…

-          E-estaba con Seb cuando él llegó, y Seb se cabreó…-Sandra miraba la boca de la chica intentando ayudarse del movimiento de sus labios para entender lo que intentaba decirle con tanto llanto.

-          Vamos, sigue…

-          Y joder yo fui a hablar con él… y…-se derrumbó sobre el pecho de su amiga, y lloró tan fuerte que Sandra sintió que iba a llorar también por miedo a no saber pararla. Se sentó sobre la cama con su amiga devastada a su lado, y temblaba por no encontrar una solución.

-          Yai por favor, qué ha pasado.-y fue como si ella misma se introdujese a la mente de su amiga, viendo venir lo que ella no podía decirle sólo al preguntárselo. Dejó la boca entreabierta, y los ojos a punto de salirse de su sitio. Fue girando la cabeza poco a poco hacia su amiga, que seguía llorando en su hombro, y sintió ganas de alejarse de ella. Movió el hombro para indicarle a Yaiza que no la iba a dejar llorar más ahí, y la puso de frente a ella para observarla llorar con menos pena hacia su persona que antes.- Dime que no lo has hecho.-la chica necesitaba un sitio donde llorar, y Sandra le había denegado su propio apoyo. Yaiza se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se retiró el pelo de la cara mientras se agachaba para esconder su llanto.- Yai…

-          Me quiero morir…-repitió de forma que esta vez Sandra ni siquiera la llegó a entender, pero no le hizo falta escuchar más. Se levantó negando y empezó a andar como si ahora a ella le faltase el aire. Se retiraba al igual que su amiga el pelo de la cara, buscando más aire, y la miraba intentando gritarla, pero parando en el momento para controlarse, aunque algunas veces no lo controlaba.

-          Eres increíble, Yai.-ella negaba y le pedía entre susurros que no dijese eso, pues acababa de recordar la imagen de un Lewis más enfadado que nunca diciéndole lo mismo. El corazón de Yaiza iba a mil por hora, y su cabeza iba a explotar sin saber qué hacer para no acabar en urgencias.- ¡¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir así?! ¡¿Qué coño estás haciendo?!-le reprochaba, y siempre que lo hacía se paraba de frente a ella, y le gritaba porque sabía que así ella sufriría más y aprendería antes la lección.- ¡¿Qué coño tiene que hacer Seb para que dejes de joderle?!

-          P-para…-le suplicaba sin voz que no siguiese gritándola, y sus manos temblaban tanto que ni siquiera podía sujetar su propio pelo.

-          Y yo pretendiendo que te hables con Nico. No te mereces que te hable, ni él, ni Seb, ni Lewis, ni ninguno.

-          Para, por favor…-repitió.

-          Eres una pu—

-          ¡¡Para!!-centró todas sus fuerzas en ese grito, y Sandra dio un paso hacia atrás alterada. Se llenó de más furia aún, pero entendió que era el momento de hacerle caso a su amiga y dejó de gritarla.- P-por favor, para…-Yaiza se hundió en su propio llanto ante la atenta mirada de Sandra, que seguía negando mientras sus pulmones cogían y soltaban aire a una velocidad bastante acelerada. Quería salir de su propio cuarto y dejarla allí para no mirarla, pues pese a que era su amiga, no sentía ningún tipo de lástima hacia ella. Seguía frente a ella de brazos cruzados, y cada segundo que pasaba sentía más ganas de marcharse, así que llegado el momento comenzó a andar para ir hacia su puerta, pero no le iba a resultar tan fácil irse.- Espera…-le suplicó, y aunque se pedía no hacerla caso, su cuerpo se había parado de espaldas a ella, como si aceptase en parte su llamada. Estuvo así unos segundos, esperando a que Yaiza se dignase a hablar después de haberla hecho parar, pero a la chica le costaba coger aire después del llanto.- He hablado con Kimi.-comentó.

-          ¿Se lo has dicho?-se giró a ella furiosa, y no sabía si era porque eso supondría que Kimi lo sabía antes que ella o porque seguramente Kimi habría liado más las cosas.

-          No…-eso la tranquilizó.- Es sobre otra cosa…

-          Qué.

-          Nos invita a ir con él a Mallorca, esta semana.

-          Oh, qué gran idea, sobre todo para ti ahora mismo ¿No?-Yaiza sentía ya con su tono de voz que le iba a costar convencerla, y con el resto de información que tenía que darla iba a ser aún más complicado.

-          También va a ir Seb…-Sandra rió y volvió a darle la espalda mientras negaba, intentando asumir la actitud de su amiga.

-          ¿Me estás hablando en serio, Yai? Dime que no.

-          Sandra—

-          ¿A qué coño estás jugando? No, en serio, dímelo, porque te juro que yo ya no sé si quiero formar parte de todo esto.

-          Por qué dices eso…

-          ¡¿No sé?! ¡¿Tal vez por tus gilipolleces de cría?! ¡¿Qué pretendes hacer con ellos?! ¡¿Contarles cómo de grande la tiene Lewis?!

-          S-sólo quiero olvidarme de ello.-volvía a costarle hablar, y que su amiga se acercase a ella con tanta furia no hacía otra cosa que asustarla y debilitarla más.

-          ¿Qué?-apenas se le escuchó lo que decía, pero Sandra acababa de sentirse tan asombrada por lo que su amiga acababa de decir y lo que ella había entendido que no quería creérselo.- ¿No se lo vas a decir?- Yaiza bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, y Sandra obtuvo con eso su respuesta.- Eres jodidamente increíble.

-          N-no puedo hacerlo—

-          ¡Cómo que no! ¡Es Seb! ¡Hasta cuándo vas a estar mintiéndole!

-          N-nunca le he mentido, Sandra.-la chica se llevó las manos a la cabeza.- Dime una sola vez.

-          ¿¡Siempre?! ¡¿Dándole esperanzas para luego acostarte con Lewis?! ¿¡Te parece poco?! ¡Y encima no se lo quieres decir!

-          ¡No es que no quiera, no puedo hacerlo!-volvía a llorar.- Sandra si se lo digo le pierdo para siempre—

-          Merecido lo tendrías.-volvió a alejarse de ella, y esta vez Yaiza no quiso retener su marcha y se quedó llorando sola sobre la cama. Sandra salió escopetada de allí, y andaba a prisas por el pasillo del hotel sin saber muy bien a dónde ir para soltar su furia. Se puso a bajar las escaleras y antes de llegar a la primera planta se había vuelto a dar la vuelta para subirlas y dirigirse a la planta de Nico, esperando que tras salir de su habitación se hubiese dirigido a la suya propia. Por suerte para ella, le encontró haciendo la maleta.- Tengo que hablar contigo.

-          Me voy en unos minutos…

-          Me da igual, es sobre Yai.-el chico, que doblaba unas camisetas sin mirarla, retuvo su mirada en la prenda fingiendo no importarle.- Es serio, Nico.

-          Qué pasa.-a la chica le molestaba que su amigo la ignorase de esa forma, así que fue a él, le quitó las camisetas de la mano de un tirón y le cogió de la mano para tirar de él y sentarle en la cama, acompañándole.

-          Yai va de mal en peor.

-          ¿En qué?

-          A ver, últimamente estaba muy junta con Seb, y—

-          Sandra no me apetece escuchar eso.

-          Me da igual, eres mi amigo ¿No? Pues escucharás mi problema.

-          ¿Tu problema o el de Yai?

-          El de Yai, que también es mi problema porque necesito ayudarla y no sé cómo.-él resopló viendo que no tenía escapatoria. La animó a seguir con la mano.- En fin, que con Seb estaba muy bien, tanto que pensaba que ya—

-          Ves al grano, por favor.

-          Se ha acostado con Lewis otra vez.-él alzó las cejas y ella asintió dándole la razón a algo que ni siquiera había dicho.

-          ¿Es broma?

-          No, la tengo medio muerta llorando en mi cuarto.

-          ¿Pero con Lewis? ¿Otra vez?

-          Esa es la cosa. Ni siquiera se hablaban. Discutieron, joder, Lewis la dijo que no quería nada con ella porque estaba enamorado de Nicole, por eso de que Nicole estaba aquí tal, en fin, una movida. Y ahora parece que Lewis le pidió perdón y bueno, se acostaron de nuevo.

-          Pero…-dudaba mucho.

-          Sí, lo sé. Qué pasa con Seb. Pues ni idea, ese es el problema, que estaban tan juntos que no sé a qué coño ha venido acostarse con el otro y creo que ella piensa como nosotros y por eso está así de destrozada.

-          ¿Y la dejas sola?

-          Se merece estar solita un rato, que se joda y asimil—

-          ¡Sandra! ¿Pero no te das cuenta de que le puede dar algo?

-          ¿Y a Seb cuando se entere qué? Después de lo de Dani el otro día, ahora Lewis otra vez—

-          Pensé que tu amiga era ella, no él.

-          ¿Tú también me vas a prohibir verme con la gente, Hülk?

-          ¡No, joder! Estoy hablando de ella. No debería importarte él, sino ella.-la chica se cruzó de brazos.

-          Que eso sea lo que haces tú no significa que sea lo que deba hacer yo.

-          Pero ella es tu amiga.

-          Y tú estás loquito por ella, y el amor te ciega.-le dio un golpe en la nuca, y el chico la protestó con una mirada furiosa.

-          Sea lo que sea deberías preocuparte más por ayudarla a ella que a él.

-          Por eso estoy aquí ¿Recuerdas? Necesito ayuda para ayudarla.

-          ¿Y qué quieres que haga yo?

-          Darme consejo. Por lo visto Kimi nos ha invitado a Mallorca esta semana, a nosotras y a Seb.

-          Qué bien se lo monta…

-          Lo que sea. Ella no le quiere decir nada a Seb sobre lo de Lewis, pero viéndola como está obviamente no va a durar mucho con él sin que él se dé cuenta de que pasa algo o lo que sea.

-          No habrás pensado en decírselo tú ¿No?-ella achinó los ojos.

-          No soy tan cabrona.

-          Acabas de dejar a tu amiga llorando sola en tu cuarto, no sé, pensaba que tal vez sí.-volvió a darle en la nuca.- Yo que sé, vigílala en Mallorca, a lo mejor le da por tirarse a Kimi—

-          Ya se guardará ella de hacerlo.

-          ¿Por? ¿Ahora te gusta Kimi?-Sandra se quedó de piedra al escucharle y su rostro le indicó a Nico que no estaba para bromas.

-          Lo decía por ella, porque obviamente eso sí que terminaría de joder las cosas con Seb. ¿Qué coño me va a gustar a mí Kimi? Estáis pesados con eso ¿Eh?

-          Vale, vale.-rió.- Pues no sé, yo haría eso, vigílala, y ten una excusa inventada por si Seb te pregunta.

-          ¿Excusa?

-          Joder, tú lo has dicho. Seb se dará cuenta de que pasa algo, ten algo preparado por si le da por preguntarte a ti que qué le pasa…

-          Da igual. No creo que vaya a Mallorca.-El chico dejó las manos con las palmas abiertas en el aire mientras negaba, sin entender nada.

-          ¿Pero a qué viene todo esto si no vas a ir? Me estás mareando.

-          ¡Esa es la cosa! No quiero ir, porque paso de estar salvándola cada vez que la lía, pero por otro lado me da miedo de que la líe más.

-          ¿Cómo la va a liar más? Hemos descartado que se tire a Kimi, no sé qué hay peor para su situación.

-          Ese es el problema, es Yai, puede liarlo todo más si se lo propone. O sin proponérselo. Parece una hormona con patas, joder.-él rió.- Es que si al menos se acostase contigo pues yo estará feliz pero no, es con Lewis.

-          Ya bueno, si fuese conmigo creo que yo también estaría feliz.-ahora Sandra reía con él, pero su risa cesó al verle poner una especie de mueca que le transmitía lástima por él otra vez.

-          ¿Ves como no merece que la ayude? No sabe lo que se pierde.

-          Hombre, te agradezco lo que dices, pero te recuerdo que se ha tirado a Lewis Hamilton. Varias veces, de hecho.

-          ¿A quién? No sé quién es.-él sonrió negando.- En serio, tengo manía a Lewis ya sólo por esto, joder.

-          ¿Sólo por esto o por la movida con Nico también?-ella llenó sus pulmones de aire y lo soltó poco a poco pretendiendo que este ahogase a Nico, que se reía de nuevo.

-          Eres horrible como amigo, espero que lo sepas.

-          Yo no he dejado a nadie llorando en—

-          ¡Para con eso! ¡No se va a morir, joder!-empezó a darle collejas y golpes por los brazos, y el chico intentó cubrirse con los mismos para dejar de recibir manotazos. Sandra se levantó enfurecida, aunque cuando se fue a girar para decirle a su amigo que se iba, le entró la risa al verle tan dolorido.- Te lo mereces.

-          Lo que me merezco es el cielo, con todo lo que aguanto…-otra vez la lástima la invadió, y puso pucheros como siempre a Nico, que la pedía con su cara que no lo hiciese.- Vete, anda.

-          ¿Pero qué hago entonces?-el chico la tiró la almohada.- ¡Eh!

-          ¡Después de la paliza que me has dado, tanto verbal como físicamente, vas y me preguntas! ¡Si ya te he dicho qué hacer!

-          Lo de la excusa no sirve, porque yo no quiero que le mienta.

-          Pues entonces iros a la mierda todos.-el chico rió y ella le sacó la lengua, y se abrió de brazos para que su amigo la abrazase.- Venga, nos vemos en Canadá ¿Vale?

-          Si no me he tirado por la ventana antes…

-          Si puedes tirar a Seb, no a ti, mujer.-ella se separó de él con una risa.- Eh, si lo piensas así acabaríamos con muchos problemas…

-          Eres un salvaje.-él volvió a reír.- Nos vemos.

Se fue de su cuarto y decidió ir a dar una vuelta para despejarse. La idea de Nico de tener una excusa preparada la había descartado basándose en sus intenciones de no guardar el secreto de su amiga. Pero ella no pensaba decirlo, por tanto buscaba un plan para que la chica decidiese contárselo a Sebastian, y de ahí en adelante, buscar la forma de que el chico no terminase de alejarse de ella para siempre.

Mientras pensaba llegó hasta el puerto, y se sentó sobre uno de los pequeños pilares de madera que lo rodeaban para pensar un poco más. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás para disfrutar del viento que corría, pero no se le ocurría ninguna idea para llevar a cabo. Sólo pensaba en hablar con Kimi y que él decidiese qué hacer, pero como ya había decidido, no sería ella quien contase el secreto. Y por lo visto Yaiza no estaba muy por la labor de contárselo ni siquiera al finlandés, por lo que volvía a surgir otro problema, pues Sandra estaba segura de que Kimi se daría cuenta de todo antes que Sebastian.

Se le echó el tiempo encima, y decidió ir a comer después de asumir que debería actuar sobre la marcha visto lo visto. Intentó pensar en que no era problema suyo, sino de su amiga, pero sentía que los problemas de Yaiza podían llegar a echar por tierra su propias relaciones. Para empezar, ya había asimilado que entre Nico y ella las cosas no iban a cambiar, por tanto tenía abiertos dos frentes con ellos, y por otro lado, pensaba en que si Sebastian se llegase a enterar de lo de Lewis, sobre todo por otra fuente a la que no era la propia protagonista, su relación con Kimi iba a empeorar, pues el chico claramente se uniría a su amigo esta vez.

Y a todo ese marrón que rondaba su cabeza se le unía la idea de cómo actuaría Lewis. En el caso de que Yaiza y ella no fuesen a Mallorca, supondría que el secreto de la chica se quedaría guardado al menos hasta que todos se reuniesen de nuevo en Canadá, lo que podría provocar que Lewis se fuese de la lengua.

Pero ni siquiera sabía cómo había reaccionado Lewis al volver a acostarse con Yaiza, o si al menos habían llegado a hablar antes o después sobre ello, ni si era capaz de plantarse delante de Sebastian para decírselo. Fuese cual fuese el resultado final de todo aquello, cada vez se sentía peor por haber dejado sola a su amiga. Con cualquier final, a sus ojos Yaiza era la perjudicada junto a Sebastian, y pese a que la chica se lo tenía bien merecido, no podía evitar sentir que debía ayudarla.

Toda su comida la pasó pensando en lo mismo, y la soledad que reinaba en ese buffet del hotel no la ayudaba a poder distraerse. Tras analizar todas las posibilidades en el tema Yaiza, decidió vaciar su mente por un rato para pensar en otras cuestiones. Se acordaba de la cara de lamento de su amigo Nico, el cual parecía poco a poco ir soltándose más con Sandra en cuanto a sus sentimientos hacia Yaiza. Se sentía mal por él, por no poder ayudarle, y por desear tras los acontecimientos que Yaiza y él no volviesen a hablar simplemente por el bien del chico. El pensar en Nico le llevó a pensar en su tocayo. Sintió que el postre le sentaba mal sólo de recordar su charla con él, y pese a que fue perfecta, intentaba recordar el motivo por el cual decidió tenerla, pues aún en ese momento seguía sintiendo verdadero desprecio por lo que la hizo. Decidió no comer más de aquel brownie, y justo cuando se pensaba levantar, se dejó caer de sopetón sobre la silla de nuevo para no cruzarse con un Sebastian que hacía su entrada. Hizo tanto ruido al sentarse y al arramplar con su vaso que no evitó que el chico se percatase de su presencia, y aunque fingió no verle, él fue a ella sin pensárselo.

-          ¿Puedo sentarme?-preguntó con una sonrisa, y Sandra, que actuaba como si se hubiese sorprendido de verle, dudó tanto en la respuesta que no le quedó otra que asentir.- Vale, pues ahora vengo.-en apenas cinco minutos vino cargado de comida.- Se me echa el tiempo encima…

-          ¿Te vas?-no supo por qué le preguntó eso, pero se arrepintió con su respuesta.

-          ¿Te vas? Dirás nos vamos ¿No?-el chico, que había cogido el cuchillo y el tenedor para comerse un filete, no los llegó a usar debido a la incertidumbre que sintió al ver que Sandra no respondía.- ¿No has hablado con Yai?

-          ¿Eh?-temblaba.

-          Mallorca. Kimi nos ha invitado. Pensé que te lo iba a decir. –se puso él nervioso- Joder pero entonces Kimi nos mata como lleguemos tarde ¿Tienes la malmeta hecha?

-          No, tranquilo, no voy a ir… -soltó los cubiertos sobre la mesa.

-          ¿Cómo que no?

-          No me apetece, prefiero que—

-          Cómo no te va a apetecer, no me lo creo. Me da igual la excusa que me pongas.- “Excusa”, pensaba. Y se acordaba de Nico mientras intentaba crear una en su mente por si al chico le daba por preguntarle por Yaiza.

-          Es que ando cansada.-Sebastian, que había vuelto a coger los cubiertos, daba un golpe en la mesa con los mismos mientras la miraba con cara de indignación.

-          En serio, Sandra. En serio.

-          Vale, ya sé que vosotros más, pero… No me apetece ir.

-          ¿Es por Kimi?

-          No, pesados todos, joder, no es por Kimi.-el chico volvió a soltar los cubiertos sobre la mesa.

-          ¿Es por Yai?

-          ¿Eh?-no le había dado tiempo a buscar esa excusa que Nico le recomendaba.

-          Que si está bien.

-          S-sí.

-          Mentira.-Sandra temblaba de nuevo.- Sé que no está bien porque he pasado la noche con ella, y bien es lo último que estaba. Así que dime que pasa ahora porque está claro que ha pasado algo.-Sandra no hablaba y traga saliva esperando a que alguien apareciese por la puerta para cortar esa conversación.- ¿Te ha contado lo que ha pasado?

-          ¿Eh? N-no.-Sandra no entendía a qué se refería, y pensaba que estaba volviéndose loca con tanto comentario de Sebastian.- ¿Qué ha pasado?-él no podía saberlo, y por tanto Sandra escuchó atenta lo que el chico fuese a decirla para usarlo así como excusa.

-          Ayer… Estuvimos hablando y bueno, apareció Lewis.-paró de hablar después de que la chica chocase su rodilla con la mesa al intentar cruzar las piernas debido al susto que le dio oír ese nombre. Se repetía que no podía saber nada, y sin embargo el nerviosismo la invadía. Sebastian no se dio cuenta de que aquello fue más que un simple golpe y siguió.- Y bueno, la pidió hablar y yo me enfadé, y luego por la noche me la encontré llorando.

-          ¿P-por?-quería que fuese al grano.

-          Pues al principio me asusté, porque es que nunca la había visto así de sofocada ¿Sabes? De hecho me la llevé a mi cuarto para que intentase dormir porque no quería dejarla sola. Y yo que sé, pensé que Lewis le había dicho algo malo, pero me dijo que no, que simplemente no quería estar mal conmigo.

-          ¿Eso te dijo?-poco a poco iba recuperando su cordura verbal para hablar, y eso venía provocado a que no podía creerse que la chica ya le hubiese mentido de esa forma, haciéndole pensar a Sebastian que él era el problema.

-          Sí bueno, supongo que me pasé. No debí enfadarme con ella por querer Lewis hablar ¿No? Al fin y al cabo qué puede pasar.

-          Tengo que irme.-decidió que Nico estaba completamente equivocado, y asumió que desde ese momento no iba a defender a Yaiza y mucho menos después de ver la cara de Sebastian al decir todas esas cosas. No esperó a que el chico se despidiese de ella, y se fue por la puerta para ir a su cuarto. No sólo Yaiza había mentido a Sebastian, sino que había conseguido que el chico se sintiese culpable por su estado. Se metió en su cuarto dando un portazo, y agradeció que Yaiza ya no estuviese allí porque no iba a controlar su enfado otra vez. Volvía a intentar analizarlo todo, y a intentar comprender cómo era posible que ahora le preocupase más Sebastian, con el que no tenía apenas relación, que su amiga, la cual acababa de demostrarle el poco tacto que podía llegar a tener. Llegaron las tres, y si bien Sandra se había ido a la terraza esperando que el aire de la calle la despejase un poco, en la habitación de al lado Yaiza seguía abrazada a su almohada, la cual había cambiado su tono blanco impoluto a uno grisáceo provocado por el llanto de la chica. Le dolía la cabeza, y ni siquiera podía levantarse para intentar darse una ducha porque le pesaba todo el cuerpo. Por eso cuando llamaron a la puerta le costó tanto esfuerzo llegar a abrir, y cuando lo consiguió hacer Kimi no la ayudó nada con sus gritos.

-          ¿¡Aún estás así?! ¡Son más de las tres!

-          No grites…-le pidió.

-          ¡Cómo que no grite! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

-          No voy a ir…

-          ¿Cómo que no vas a ir?-la sorpresa le provocó bajar el tono de voz.

-          Sandra no quiere y yo bueno, tampoco.-se podía decir que era una mentira, pero detrás de los motivos reales esos podrían entenderse como válidos.

-          Ya, seguro.-se cruzó de brazos.

-          Es verdad. No me apetece ir.

-          Oye, entiendo que Sandra no quiera venir, pero no me creo que tú no quieras.-por no seguir con la conversación, Yaiza intentó usar a su amiga de excusa.

-          Si no va ella no voy yo, no quiero dejarla sola.

-          ¿Ese es el problema?-Yaiza asintió, y paró en seco mientras comenzaba a correr cuando Kimi se alejaba de su puerta para llamar a la de al lado.

-          ¡No, no, no!-le pedía, pero el chico ya había llamado y esperaba de brazos cruzados. Sandra abrió al rato.

-          ¿Por qué no quieres venir?-cuando la chica apareció, él puso los brazos en jarra, cabreado.

-          ¿Perdón?-miró a su amiga, que estaba a punto de romper a llorar mientras le repetía a Sandra las palabras “por favor” mientras negaba y cruzaba sus manos delante de la cara. Su amiga no quería que dijese la verdad, que no le diese ninguna pista a Kimi.- ¿De qué me hablas?

-          Mallorca, ella dice que no viene porque no quieres venir tú.

-          Aha.

-          ¿Por qué?

-          No me apetece.

-          ¿En qué mundo vivís? Sois raras.-protestó y se volvió a cruzar de brazos.

-          Tengo motivos para no querer ir.-miró de reojo a su amiga, lanzándola así una flecha de fuego que la Yaiza recogió con dolor. Kimi asentía, irónico, y Sandra no pudo pararle cuando decidió entrar a su cuarto.- ¿¡Qué haces?!-él ni siquiera contestaba, y abrió de par en par los armarios en busca de la maleta de la chica. Cuando dio con ella, la abrió en lo alto de la cama y empezó a meter cosas a mogollón.- ¡¡Para!!-Sandra estaba verdaderamente cabreada con él, y Yaiza permanecía atónita ante todo a un lado de la chica.-¡¡Kimi, o paras o te tiro la silla!!

-          Lo que tú digas.-le molestó tanto su provocación que fue a por la silla sin dudarlo, y Kimi tuvo que soltar unos vaqueros de la chica en la cama para ir corriendo a ella y quitársela.- ¿¡Estás loca?!

-          ¿¡Y tú?!

-          ¡Yo sí! ¡Pero os venís a Mallorca!

-          ¡Qué no entiendes de que no quiero!

-          ¡Nada! ¡Así que haz la puta maleta!-todo le parecía tan absurdo que ni si quiera sabía por qué se sentía amenazada para hacerla, y dudó varias veces en si hacerle caso.- Vamos.

-          No.

-          Está bien.-fue de nuevo al armario y abrió el cajón más cercano, y lo sacó de su sitio como si apenas pesase.- ¿Todos estos sujetadores y bragas dónde los meto?-cogió un sujetador de color morado y Sandra corrió hacia él para quitarle el cajón y empujarle con fuerzas hacia atrás, haciendo que el chico se diese contra la pared.- Eres una salvaje.

-          No vuelvas a tocar mis cosas.

-          ¿Para qué queréis tantos? No entiendo a las mujeres—

-          ¡Vete de aquí!-estaba roja, y Yaiza había sentido ganas de reír ante todo eso y no supo si era lógico en su estado, así que decidió ocultarlo bajo su rostro serio.

-          ¿No prefieres que te ayude a hacer la maleta?

-          ¡Largo!

-          ¡Vale!-le contestó igual de borde.- En veinte minutos te quiero ver abajo o vengo de nuevo.

-          Oh por favor, para, que me estoy poniendo nerviosa sólo de pensarlo.-ironizó, y el chico salió del cuarto burlando, cerrando la puerta tras él después de hacerle un gesto a Yaiza de que la esperaba a la misma hora en el mismo lugar. Se hizo un silencio mientras Sandra miraba de brazos cruzados su maleta, y Yaiza permanecía a su lado sin saber qué decir.

-          S-supongo que tendré que ir a hacer la mía.-comentó, esperando que su amiga dijese algo, pero esta permaneció callada.- Vendrás… ¿Verdad?-tampoco obtuvo respuesta.- Sandra…

-          ¿En qué momento decidiste que era buena idea hacer sentir culpable a Seb de todo esto?-se encaró a ella, y pensó que si ya que las obligaban en parte a ir a Mallorca, tenía que hablar con su amiga antes. Yaiza cogió aire y lo soltó poco a poco.- Supongo que eso demuestra lo mucho que le quieres.-ironizó.

-          P-por qué dices eso…

-          Seb me ha dicho que te vio anoche llorando como una loca, y cree que él tiene la culpa. Cómo eres tan sinvergüenza de dejar que lo piense.

-          No sé qué decirle, Sandra. Necesito tie—

-          No se te ocurra decir tiempo, Yaiza, porque le llevas poniendo esa excusa dos meses. A él y a todos nosotros con esta historia.-Yaiza desvió su mirada de la cara de la chica, mordiéndose el labio.- No tienes vergüenza.

-          ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?-Sandra la miró sorprendida.- Es mi vida ¿No? Yo soy la que me la estoy cargando. No entiendo a qué se debe tanto énfasis en recordármelo—

-          Que tú te cargues tu vida significa que te cargues la de la gente de tu alrededor. Te recuerdo que el hecho de que no te hables con Hülk me influye a mí, que os tengo que ver por separado. Y que ahora le jodas la vida de nuevo a Seb supone que yo no pueda hablar con él.

-          ¿Ahora te importa Seb?

-          Me importa Seb cuando descubro que tú eres el problema y no él.-Yaiza volvió a coger aire pero esta vez lo retuvo porque sentía que si lo soltaba se iba a poner a llorar.- Y no hablar con Seb supone que tampoco puedo hablar tan a gusto con Kimi o Dani. Así que sí, que te hayas follado a Lewis nos perjudica a todos.

-          E-entonces por qué vas a venir a Mallorca.

-          Porque ya que te vas a dar la hostia del siglo y él se va a llevar la peor parte quiero estar para intentar subsanar ambas cosas. Da la casualidad de que soy tu amiga, aunque tú parezca que lo has olvidado durante todo este tiempo.


	64. Enemiga

Se puso a hacer la maleta intentando controlar sus lágrimas, y pese a que ni Sandra ni nadie la veía, sentía que no quería hacerlo por miedo a que alguien la observase así. Intentó hacerla a toda prisa, y en menos de diez minutos estaba cerrándola y comprobando que no se dejaba nada. Fue a la puerta y la abrió, y mientras cogía la tarjeta del dormitorio Sandra salía de su cuarto con la misma cara de enfado que tenía antes.

Coincidieron en el momento de ponerse en marcha, y aunque asumían que iban juntas hacia el hall, no quisieron dirigirse la palabra. Una por no volver a gritarla, y la otra por no saber qué decirla para que no la odiase.

El viaje en ascensor se hizo eterno, pues tuvieron que ir acompañadas de dos chicos que iban cargados de maletas desde la primera planta, y entre que las metían en el ascensor y pulsaban el botón de bajada sintieron que se les pasaban cinco minutos cruciales para que Kimi no las regañase de nuevo. Llegaron al hall y tuvieron que dejar que los chicos sacasen sus cosas, y una vez hecho, salieron ellas echando de menos el aire. Rodaban sus maletas hacia la recepción, en donde Sebastian y Kimi esperaban mirando cada uno a un lado, demostrando un claro aburrimiento. Se percataron del sonido de las ruedas de su equipaje, y miraron en la dirección en la que veían las chicas animados por saber que ya se iban. Sebastian se separó como un tiro del mostrador en el que estaba apoyado y fue hacia Yaiza, y esta se quedó quieta en su sitio atemorizada por verle ir tan confiado aunque a paso lento. Sandra siguió su camino, pero giró su rostro para mirarlos. Él llegó a Yaiza y muy despacio la dio un abrazo acogiéndola por la cintura. Ella sintió que se quedaba sin aire por sentirle, y decidió arroparle a él con sus brazos por su cuello mientras le sentía respirando justo en el suyo. Se separó de ella sin retirar las manos de su cintura.

-          ¿Estás mejor?-preguntó preocupado, y ella sintió que sus ojos llorosos eran suficiente respuesta, así que decidió camuflar la verdad asintiendo y fingiendo una sonrisa tímida. Él la rodeó ahora con un brazo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, profundo y suave. La animó a ir a la recepción con ellos con un susurrado _vamos_ , y le vio partir hacia ese sitio con su maleta. Se quedó quieta en su sitio durante unos segundos, echándole ya de menos a él y a su propio equipaje, y decidió echar a andar cuando sintió la mirada de su amiga clavada en ella, juzgándola de nuevo.

Entregó su tarjeta, al igual que Sandra, y todos salieron del hotel a prisas para coger el taxi. Sandra iba la primera, y decidió usar el asiento delantero para no tener que ver a su amiga. Kimi y Sebastian se pusieron a los lados, mientras que Yaiza fue en medio mirando de vez en cuando a la figura de su amiga, esperando que esta se girase y la hablase sin ningún tipo de problema.

Iba tan concentrada en cómo actuar frente a los dos chicos en relación a Sandra que no se dio cuenta de que Sebastian la tenía cogida de la mano hasta que llegaron al aeropuerto y se la soltó. Le costó salir del coche después de haber sentido la sensación de nostalgia entre sus dedos, y agradeció con una profunda exhalación que el chico volviese a dársela después de haber sacado junto a Kimi las maletas del maletero. Sólo se separó de ella cuando pasaron por el control de seguridad, y pese a que luego volvió a dársela, cambió su gesto mientras los cuatro esperaban en silencio a que las puertas de embarque se abriesen para pasar su brazo por sus hombros y acercarla a él. La chica mantuvo su cabeza apoyada en su pecho durante la espera, y cada segundo que pasaba se sentía aún peor por todo.

Kimi miraba una revista sentado sobre su propia maleta, y Sandra paseaba por el lado mientras miraba de reojo a su amiga fingir que no pasaba nada con Sebastian. Negaba de vez en cuando, como si discutiese consigo misma sobre el tema, y Kimi la miraba a ella sin entender nada de lo que pasaba. Cuando caminó por su lado, la cogió de la mano para retenerla.

-          ¿Me vas a decir qué pasa?

-          De qué.

-          A ti. A ella, no sé. Estáis rarísimas.

-          Cosas nuestras.-se soltó.

-          ¿Vais a estar así toda la semana? Porque para eso os dejo en tierra.-se giró a él furiosa, y tras varios segundos retándole con la mirada, cogió su maleta preparándose para irse. Kimi se levantó y volvió a retenerla de la misma forma.- Que era broma joder. Vaya humor tenemos hoy.

-          Pues aprende a no ser un imbécil conmigo cuando tenga este humor.-le soltó la maleta al lado y se fue hacia el baño más cercano. Kimi volvió a sentarse sobre su equipaje mientras negaba y refunfuñaba, y Sandra hacía lo mismo frente al espejo de aquel baño. Tardó lo suyo en salir de allí, y durante todo ese tiempo, Kimi tenía la mirada fijada en la puerta que la guardaba viendo venir que les darían paso para ir al avión sin que la chica hubiese regresado. Por suerte para él, Sandra estaba de vuelta minutos antes de que las puertas se abriesen, y entraron los cuatro y otras tres personas más. Tenían la zona dedicada a clase preferente vacía, y pese a que Sandra no tuvo mayor problema en ocupar un asiento al azar delante del todo, Sebastian llevó con él a Yaiza sin que ella pusiese mucha objeción. Se sentó él junto a la ventanilla y Yaiza lo hizo justo a su lado. Se mantuvieron separados durante el despegue, como si quisiesen concentrarse en sentir el avión volar.

Cuando sonó el timbre que les permitía quitarse el cinturón, Sebastian se deshizo de él al instante y cogió la mano de la chica, y puesto que ocupaban una fila de tres asientos, la animó a tumbarse para descansar. Yaiza dudó mientras sentía que sus piernas empezaban a temblar pese a estar sentada, pero finalmente accedió a ello haciendo caso a Sebastian, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus piernas de frente a los asientos de delante. Apoyó su mano sobre su pierna, como si fuese su almohada, y sintió que poco a poco se quedaba dormida mientras el chico acariciaba su pelo de arriba abajo. El tiempo se le pasó volando, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el avión les volvía a avisar para ponerse el cinturón de cara al aterrizaje. Se alertó y pensó que había pasado todo el vuelo mirándola, y ahora no sabía cómo despertarla para que tomase asiento. Miró por encima de los sillones que tenía delante, y vio que Sandra se ponía el suyo en la primera fila, y luego, en el lado contrario de la zona, Kimi hacía lo propio mientras seguía leyendo una revista. Se sintió culpable al desobedecer las órdenes por no avisarla, arriesgándose así a tener un problema, y respiró tranquilo cuando tomaron tierra y el avión cesó su velocidad sin que la chica se diese apenas cuenta. Se movió un poco sobre su posición, pero seguía dormida. Sebastian la seguía mirando buscando la forma de poner fin a su sueño, y se asustó al ver que Kimi le metía prisa justo a su lado, comprobando que también Sandra estaba de pie esperando para salir. Les hizo un gesto con la mano, haciéndoles saber que ya les alcanzarían, y volvió a debatirse en cómo despertarla. Cogió su mano, la que tenía posada sobre su pierna, y con la otra la cogió suavemente de la cintura para acariciarla y provocarla el despertar.

-          Yai…-la chica dio un pequeño brinco, y sintió que seguía soñado al verse con él.- No quería despertarte…-se disculpó.

-          ¿Hemos llegado?-chapurreó entre un bostezo mientras se estiraba en su sitio, quedándose bocarriba mientras él volvía a acariciar su pelo. Sebastian asintió. Estaban tan a gusto que ninguno parecía tener intenciones próximas a moverse. Pasaron los segundos y mientras ella sentía que se volvía a dormir, se dio cuenta de que no había movimiento a su alrededor.- ¿Hemos llegado?-volvió a preguntar, y él volvió a asentir.- ¿Pero aterrizado?

-          Sí.-comentó, y ella, que se restregaba los ojos, retiró sus manos para mirarle asustada.- Kimi y Sandra llevarán ya un buen rato esperando fuera.-Yaiza se incorporó de forma brusca y él rió.- Tranquila.

-          ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?

-          Ya te he dicho que no quería despertarte.

-          Pero tampoco es plan de quedarnos a vivir en el avión…-se puso colorada y él sonrió mientras se levantaba con ella.

-          Con lo que cuestan los billetes no deberían poner pegas a si nos quedásemos.-cogieron su equipaje de mano del compartimento superior y fueron hacia la salida, en donde dos azafatas esperaban con cara de pocos amigos a los dos rezagados. Sebastian se despidió con amabilidad mientras Yaiza aguantaba una risa de culpabilidad que no pudo evitar soltar cuando atravesaron el puente hacia la terminal. Como Sebastian había dicho, Kimi y Sandra esperaban justo en la fila del control. La sonrisa que le había producido ese pequeño paseo con él se borró de golpe al ver de nuevo el rostro de Sandra, que había adquirido la figura de su angelito diciéndole lo mal que estaba haciendo las cosas. Se llenó de angustia, y sólo cuando Kimi se dirigió a ellos consiguió fingir que todo iba bien de nuevo.

-          Si vais a estar así os podéis volver.-ella sonrió con timidez, sin haber prestado atención a lo que el chico le había dicho, y se dio cuenta a la vez de que Sebastian la había vuelto a acoger con su brazo por su espalda cuando sintió que él la acercaba a su cuerpo. Le temblaron las piernas, y sintió un escalofrío que la provocó mirar de nuevo a Sandra, que la miraba de arriba abajo con rabia dándose la vuelta para tomar esa fila la primera.

Salieron del control y fueron hacia la salida del aeropuerto en donde supuestamente Kimi tendría a alguien esperándole. Sólo hablaba con Sebastian, pues Yaiza iba acurrucada en él sin apenas poder decir nada y Sandra les sacaba unos metros de ventaja intentando ignorar la presencia de su amiga.

El finlandés les confirmó mientras esperaban, cuando consiguió que los tres le prestasen atención a la vez, que irían en coche hacia un hotel para dejar sus cosas y luego dirigirse al puerto, en donde el yate de Kimi esperaba. Durante el camino en coche, en el cual volvieron a ocupar los mismos puestos que en el taxi hasta el aeropuerto, Kimi y Sebastian hablaban sobre cosas que hacer, y el alemán le protestaba a su amigo que hubiese dejado a sus amigos coger su barco para llevarlo a Mallorca y que a él no le dejase siquiera moverlo.

Siguieron picándose entre ellos hasta que llegaron al hotel que Kimi mencionaba, y una vez allí, tuvieron que esperar un buen rato a que la cola de la recepción fuese desapareciendo para darles turno a ellos a poder ir a sus habitaciones. Kimi se encargó de poner en orden todo, y cuando la muchacha de la recepción volvió con las cuatro tarjetas apenas pudo organizarlas por habitaciones pues Sandra había cogido la suya de la mano de la chica para salir de allí pronto. Tanto ella como los otros tres se quedaron mirando a Sandra, que cogía su maleta y desaparecía por el ascensor hasta la tercera planta. Esta vez, fue Yaiza la que decidió encargarse de dar los datos de la chica a la recepcionista para que los juntase con el cuarto correspondiente a la tarjeta. Justo después los tres subieron a la tercera planta y se perdieron por sus habitaciones mientras hacían tiempo para la siguiente hora, a la que Kimi les había citado para poder ir al yate.

Sandra ni siquiera había estado presente en el momento de la citación, pero aun así se quedó vestida como estaba porque veía venir que la tocaría salir de allí pronto. No entendía a qué venía el tener una habitación en un hotel si iban a pasar el día y noche en el barco, y aunque Kimi y Sebastian habían explicado con anterioridad las ventajas de tener un sitio en tierra donde dormir en caso de problemas, lo veía tal derroche de dinero que prefirió no darle más vueltas.

Estaba tumbada sobre la cama, aburrida, y el tiempo le pasaba tan lento que no sabía qué hacer. No quiso poner la televisión, así que fue al cuarto de baño a comprobar sus dimensiones. Le sorprendió que no fuese tan grande como esperaba, pero aun así pasó un buen rato intentando conseguir que aquella especie de bañera de hidromasaje funcionase como ella quería. Cuando lo consiguió apenas estuvo dentro unos minutos, pues hasta eso le parecía aburrido y estresante. Se enfadaba por ello con Yaiza, pues sus problemas la habían terminado de poner más nerviosa a ella que a su propia dueña, y seguía pensando que era algo exagerado aunque no podía controlarlo.

Salió del baño con la toalla por su cuerpo y abrió la maleta para coger algo más fresco que ponerse que la ropa que traía. Se puso unos pantalones cortos negros y una camiseta blanca atada al cuello que la permitió disfrutar de más frescor mientras colocaba el resto de ropa en aquel armario para que no se arrugase.

Decidió guardar una pequeña parte de su colección en su mochila de Red Bull, y asumió que tendría que vivir con eso en el barco de Kimi si no les daba por volver al hotel en algún momento.

Puesto que nadie parecía ni llamarla ni avisarla de si tenían que hacer algo, decidió salirse a la terraza a escuchar música. Aprovechaba el momento para escribirse con Nico, que ya había llegado a Suiza para su descanso y se burlaba de ella y de todo lo que le contaba. Consiguió sacarle una sonrisa, y pensó que si su amigo estuviese allí con ella al menos tendría un motivo para pasárselo bien. Pero entre Yaiza siendo falsa con Sebastian, Sebastian creyéndoselo y Kimi siendo Kimi, la motivación era poca.

Pese al ruido que salía de sus auriculares pudo escuchar que su puerta sonaba, y con una mezcla de asombro y esperanza fue hacia ella para abrirla y descubrir cuál era el plan. Era Kimi el que la avisaba de que llevaban diez minutos esperándola en el pasillo para ir al yate, y ella ni siquiera le dio una excusa ni un motivo para callarse más que su marcha hacia el centro del cuarto para buscar su mochila y salir de allí. Kimi desistió en hablarla durante ese rato, y Sandra volvió a cruzarse de brazos al salir y comprobar que Sebastian volvía a acoger a Yaiza bajo su brazo mientras ella escondía su disgusto frente a su amiga. Negó y siguió los pasos de Kimi para salir del hotel rumbo al barco, y tras varios minutos andando, llegaron al puerto en donde el yate esperaba con un chico bastante joven a su cargo. Nervioso, el joven respondió a las preguntas de Kimi como si se tratase del hombre más importante del mundo, y el finlandés apenas mostró interés en responderle de forma amable, así que cuando se fue hacia su barco, tuvo que ser Sebastian el que se disculpase por su comportamiento entre risas, haciendo que aquel chico se incomodase aún más.

El muchacho se fue justo cuando los cuatro estaban ya en el yate, y mientras Kimi lo ponía en marcha, los tres esperaban en la proa centrados en sus temas. Sebastian hablaba a Yaiza sobre algo a lo que ella no prestaba atención por los nervios que le provocaba que el chico la hablase así, y mientras tanto, Sandra les observaba desde un lado cruzada de brazos como antes. Kimi volvió con cuatro botellines, y mientras insistía a Yaiza a que tomase el suyo mientras ella negaba insistente, Sandra decidió irse de allí hacia la parte interna del barco.

Ya lo había visto, pero la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas la ayudó a comprobar que era más grande de lo que recordaba. Se sentó en el sofá que rodeaba la mesa en donde supuestamente comerían, y se puso a mirar por la ventana de su izquierda al mar.

-          Como sigas así te tiro por la borda.-Kimi entraba por la puerta, pero no la traspasaba del todo, quedándose agarrado a ella pretendiendo que Sandra se levantase y le siguiese. La chica ni siquiera le miró.- No, en serio, te lanzo al agua.

-          Vale, Kimi.-puso cara de cansancio y le pidió parar con la mano. El chico entendió que el problema debía ser grabe para que Sandra hubiese aguantado tan poco sus bromas, y decidió pasar cerrando la puerta tras él.

-          Seb sigue intentando meterle la lengua a Yai, así que tienes tiempo suficiente para contarme qué te pasa.

-          Qué romántico eres.-pese a que la ventana no le dejaba mucho que ver que no fuese el agua, se había quedado hipnotizada con ella y no quería mirar al chico.

-          Mucho, te sorprenderías.-el comentario le llamó tanto la atención que le miró mientras este se dejaba caer sobre el sofá a su lado. Le miró con desprecio.- Tampoco hace falta que me mires así.

-          Qué quieres…-no quería alargar la conversación.

-          Que me cuentes qué te pasa, porque vaya cara.

-          Es la mía, no se puede cambiar.

-          Normalmente no tienes esa cara de zombie.-volvió a mirarle con desprecio.

-          Me pregunto si sabes hablar sin bromas.

-          Tú eres la que has dicho que no puedes cambiar tu cara-se exculpó alzando las manos, y ella negó mirando de nuevo por la ventana.- Me lo cuent—

-          No te lo voy a contar.

-          ¿Por qué?

-          Porque no te interesa.-volvía a sentir que aunque le vendría bien tener a Kimi de su parte en aquello, debía ser Yaiza la que lo contase.

-          ¿Es por Nico?-ese nombre le hizo volver a ignorar el mar para mirarle a él.

-          No.-ni siquiera se había acordado de él desde que salieron de Mónaco.

-          ¿Fue bien con él?

-          Sí.

-          ¿Qué te dijo?

-          ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-          Qué manía tienes con preguntarme que por qué te pregunto las cosas.-protestó negando y le dio un sorbo a su botellín, el cual volvió a dejar sobre la mesa tras dejarlo en los mínimos.

-          Es que me intriga.

-          Si lo prefieres no te pregunto nunca nada y ni te dirijo la palabra.-rió tras una pausa.- Como Nico quería, mira.

-          ¿A qué viene eso?-le ofendió la referencia.

-          Era un comentario.

-          No me hace gracia ese comentario.

-          Nunca te hace gracia nada de lo que digo. Cuando sea cómico profesional espero que no vengas a mis espectáculos porque los joderías, en serio.

-          Kimi, qué quieres, en serio. Y no me digas que es saber qué me pasa porque eso a ti no te influye.

-          En realidad sí.-se acabó la cerveza.- Esos dos están de un empalagoso increíble –ella puso cara de asco y cogió aire para controlar sus palabras- y pues no es por nada, pero eres la única persona con la que puedo hablar, así que si estás en plan zombie no puedo hacerlo.

-          Búscate un amigo, o llama al que te haya traído el barco.

-          Me lo ha traído Evan, y como le traiga por aquí Seb es capaz de matarle.-la chica, que había vuelto a mirar por la ventana, volvió la cara hacia él.- Es que Evan—

-          Ya sé quién es Evan.

-          Pues eso. Además que yo sólo había invitado a Seb a venir, luego me dio pena e invité a Yai pues para ver si follan de una vez.-le miró con indignación.

-          ¿Y a mí por qué me invitaste si se puede saber?

-          No te ofendas, pero no entraba en mis planes invitarte.-la chica no le hizo caso y se ofendió.- Lo propusieron ellos, pero acepté ¿Eh? O sea, me pareció buena idea. ¡Eh!-intentaba detenerla, pues se había levantado negando mientras pretendía salir de allí. Salió corriendo tras ella, y se frenó en su espalda cuando la chica se encaraba a Yaiza, que estaba sentada en una silla mientras Sebastian le contaba algo muy expresivamente.

-          Me dijiste que me había invitado.

-          ¿Q-qué?-se había asustado tanto al verla aparecer así que ni siquiera sabía cómo responderla. Sebastian se había quitado de medio asombrado por su aparición.

-          Que me dijiste que me había invitado Kimi a venir.

-          C-claro.-seguía sin entender nada.- ¿Qué pasa?

-          Él no me invitó. Ha sido cosa tuya.-en realidad le daba completamente igual si había sido ella, Sebastian o Kimi el que tuvo la idea de invitarla, pero sentía que su amiga volvía a mentir sobre algo y esta vez era a ella, no al alemán.

-          En realidad sólo lo propusimos y Kimi acep—

-          Cállate.-Sebastian la hizo caso en el acto, y miró a Kimi sin entender nada mientras el finlandés seguía ojiplático ante la escena.

-          ¿Qué más da?-Yaiza por más que pensaba no encontraba el gran problema que le podía parecer a Sandra todo aquello, y empezó a temer que a la chica se le escapase algo indebido.

-          ¿Que qué más da?-cogió aire y lo retuvo, haciendo que su amiga hiciese lo mismo por los nervios.- No me hagas hablar, Yai.

-          Yo no entiendo qué más da quie—

-          Cállate, Seb.-le insistió, y este preguntó esta vez por qué con gestos y una clara incertidumbre. La chica se dio cuenta y decidió al menos mirarle.- En serio, Seb, mejor cállate. Lo digo por tu bien.-volvió la mirada a Yaiza.- ¿Querías que viniese para que te controlase o algo?

-          Sandra…-Kimi ahora era el que hablaba intentando que la chica parase lo que fuese que quería iniciar.

-          No, venga, dime.

-          Ya te dije p-por qué quería que vinieses…-le medio susurró, recordándola que ya estaba al tanto de todo y que seguía sin entender su actitud.

-          ¿Y tan poca confianza tenías en que aceptase venir que me mentiste diciendo que era Kimi el que me invitaba?

-          Sandra, por favor, qué más da.-sus palabras le mandaban un mensaje aparte que la suplicaba no seguir con ese tema allí, y Sandra volvió a coger aire y retenerlo mientras negaba y se alejaba de allí a la vez que Kimi la seguía parándola para bajarla por las escaleras hasta el sitio del que habían salido.

-          Vale, me vas a contar qué pasa o te vas de vuelta a donde quieras.

-          Descuida, me voy ahora mismo.-fue a salir pero el chico la paró con el brazo de barrera y la volvió a empujar hacia atrás.- Deja que me vaya.

-          Que me cuentes qué os pasa ahora.

-          No te importa, Kimi.

-          Deja que decida yo si me importa o no.

-          ¡No! No te importa, son cosas nuestras, ni te importa ni te interesa.

-          Estáis en mi barco, al que habéis venido en un avión pagado con mi dinero, y tus cosas están en un hotel que también he pagado yo. Así que, me merezco al menos saber el puto motivo por el cual os tengo que aguantar así a las dos.-él la provocaba con la mirada para que hablase, pero Sandra estaba más ocupada llevando a niveles normales su respiración.- Habla.-justo en ese momento la puerta se abría dejando pasar a Yaiza, que venía alterada pretendiendo hablar de nuevo con su amiga sin la presencia de Sebastian.

-          Que te lo diga ella.-se cruzó de brazos y le pasó el marrón a la chica, que no sabía a qué se refería. Kimi se giró.

-          Me da igual quién me lo diga, pero decirme de una vez qué os pasa.-Yaiza miraba a Sandra y Sandra miraba a Yaiza. Y Kimi era como si observase un partido de tenis en el que ninguna de las jugadoras sacaba. Tras varios segundos, asintió.- Pues vale. Que os den a ambas.-se fue dando un portazo y las dejó allí, enfrentadas con la mirada.

-          No tienes vergüenza.-Sandra la dio la espalda para recorrer el barco como si esperase encontrar una salida hacia la calle aparte de la que la chica a la que ignoraba guardaba.

-          A qué ha venido eso. N-no sé qué narices importa quién te invite.

-          Me has mentido.

-          ¿¡Qué?!

-          Si me dices que me invita Kimi pero lo haces tú, es mentir.

-          En realidad yo se lo propuse junto a Seb y él aceptó invitarte, por tanto, él te ha invitado, yo sólo he dado la idea.-Sandra no pudo argumentar eso.- ¿Tantas ganas tienes de que Seb se entere de lo de Lewis?-fue al grano.- ¿Por eso todas tus caras y tu actitud?

-          En realidad no es debido a que quiera o no que se entere, es lo que me provoca ver lo falsa que eres. No puedo remediarlo.

-          ¿Falsa? ¿Intentar proteger lo mío con él es de ser falsa?

-          Actuar como que no te has follado a Lewis mientras él se cree que todo va bien es de ser falsa.-Yaiza asentía, furiosa.

-          Está bien. Entonces soy una falsa, pero sigue siendo mi problema, y no el tuyo.

-          Que tú mientas a nuestro entorno me influye, te lo repito—

-          ¡Desde cuándo Seb es tu entorno, joder! ¡Nunca te ha importado! ¡Y Kimi tampoco! ¡¿Ahora vas a dejar de hablarme y vas a tratarme como la mierda por ellos dos?! ¡Que yo sepa no hay nadie más aquí a quien le influya!-gritaban dando por hecho que al otro lado de la puerta nadie les podía escuchar, y desde arriba de la escalera, Kimi y Sebastian intentaban descifrar lo que allí se decía sin suerte. Yaiza pareció darse cuenta justo en ese momento de que lo que suponía estar gritando aquellas cosas, y decidió bajar la voz.- Siempre me reprochas que no te cuento nada, que no busco tu ayuda. Pues bien, ahora te lo he contado, algo que si por mí fuese me habría guardado para siempre, y te he pedido ayuda. Ahora eres tú la que me la niegas.

-          No va conmigo eso de la amistad selectiva. Que sólo vengas cuando te interesa.-Yaiza se quedó con la boca abierta antes de cerrarla para tragar saliva.

-          Que yo sepa son mis problemas y yo decido cuando y a quién se los cuento. Y por tanto, si quiero que me ayuden o no. Sería bastante curioso que fueses tú la que decidiese sobre mí en ese aspecto.-guardaron silencio mientras Yaiza esperaba una respuesta y Sandra intentaba inventarla.- Haz lo que quieras, Sandra. Yo te he pedido ayuda, y tú lo único que haces es reprocharme lo que he hecho, como si no tuviese suficiente conmigo misma haciéndolo cada segundo. No sé para qué insistes en que te cuente las cosas si en vez de ayudarme a solucionarlas vas a actuar como mi enemiga más que como mi amiga.-puesto que Sandra no respondía, Yaiza se giró y salió de allí, subiendo las escaleras a prisa y topándose con los dos curiosos que no intentaron ocultar que pretendían averiguar qué pasaba. Les ignoró a ambos y se fue hacia la popa del barco mientras Sebastian salía disparado tras ella.

-          Ey, ey, ey.-llegó a ella finalmente, reteniéndola de la mano.- ¿Qué os pasa ahora?

-          Da igual, Seb.-que él le preguntase eso no ayudaba a poder olvidarlo.

-          No da igual, quiero saberlo.

-          No ¿Vale? No. Da igual. Son cosas nuestras.-andaba sobre el mismo metro cuadrado todo el rato, y se giraba cada vez que Sebastian se ponía de frente intentando evitarle.

-          ¿Es por Kimi o por mí?

-          ¡Seb!-adquiría la actitud de su amiga, y ni siquiera le miraba al mandarle parar.- Cállate, por favor.-el chico la hizo caso a ella también, y la observó incrédulo al ver cómo le contestaba.

-          Intentaba ayudar.-ella se giró finalmente a él, viendo sus ojos y sintiéndose nuevamente mal por todo lo que le hacía. Intentó enmendar su error.

-          L-lo sé, lo siento.-él negaba sin mirarla ahora.- Seb en serio, n-no pasa nada, son cosas nuestras, siento haberte hablado así.

-          Tranquila, estoy acostumbrado.

-          Pues no, lo siento, no quiero que pienses que es por ti.

-          ¿Lo es?-ella podría haberle dicho que no en el acto y cerrar el tema, pero su silencio impidió que Sebastian la creyese.- Vale.

-          No, Seb.

-          Ya, seguro—

-          ¡Seb!-ahora le gritó para retenerle, y él volvió a hacerla caso.- No es por ti. Por favor no te enfades tú también conmigo.-se sintió tan débil que sus ojos le pedían a Sebastian que la acogiese en él de nuevo, pero el chico parecía querer alargar aquello lleno de rabia por su comportamiento.

-          ¿Qué pasa entonces?-ella se giró desistiendo su intención en que Sebastian dejase de preguntarla.- No me des la espalda, creo que tanto Kimi como yo tenemos derecho a saber qué pasa.

-          No, no. Son cosas nuestras ¿No lo entendéis?-decidió cambiar su actitud con ella sólo para que dejase de ponerse nerviosa.

-          Vale.-asintió con los brazos en jarra, mirando al suelo.- Entonces fingid que no pasa nada porque después del fin de semana de mierda que he tenido lo que menos me apetece es aguantaros a las dos así.-la culpabilidad la volvió a poseer, al igual que el recuerdo de Lewis y de hasta qué punto podría eso arruinar más su fin de semana si llegase a saberlo.

-          Lo siento.-volvió a disculparse de más cosas de las que él entendió, y Sebastian, tras varios segundos observándola, asintió lentamente para aceptarlo. Y decidió abrazarla igual de despacio para que la chica se tranquilizase, aunque lo último que consiguió fue aquello. Apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y le abrazó por la cintura, queriendo quedarse allí para siempre. E intentó soportar su llanto mientras se lamentaba de que no existiese forma alguna en la Tierra para borrar lo que pasó el domingo.

 


	65. No será fácil

Kimi volvió a bajar al lugar donde Sandra se escondía, y volvió a encontrarla sentada en el mismo lado mirando por la misma ventana. Estuvo un rato en la puerta, decidiendo si sentarse con ella o dejarla con sus problemas en soledad, pero sentía la necesidad de intentar sonsacarle de nuevo algo para que las dos chicas pusiesen fin a aquel conflicto repentino.

-          Si prometes no morder me siento.-no contestó.- Vale, si insistes me siento.-sus bromas no tenían efecto, y Sandra se dejaba hipnotizar por el mar.- No te voy a preguntar de nuevo qué os pasa pero… Estaría bien que me lo contases.

-          Kimi, por favor.-él captó el mensaje.

-          Lo digo por tu bien. Tal vez te viene bien contárselo a alguien. Seguro que ella está haciendo lo propio con Seb.-ella hizo un ruido que bien podría ser una risa irónica, y Kimi no quiso indagar en eso.- ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? Sólo dime eso.

-          Es cosa suya.

-          O sea que es un problema de ella.

-          Sí.

-          Pero te afecta a ti.

-          No sé hasta qué punto, pero digamos que me siento afectada.

-          Por qué.

-          Porque es mi amiga. Y no para de meterse en líos y ya no sé si pegarla una hostia a ver si espabila.

-          ¿Qué tipo de líos?-le miró finalmente.

-          Eso es cosa suya.-él lo aceptó y entendió que ya había recaudado suficiente información.

-          Sea lo que sea…-dijo al rato de quedarse callados.- Si te preocupa ella deberías no tratarla así.

-          No sabes cuál es el problema, por tanto no deberías recomendarme esas cosas.

-          Hablo desde la ignorancia en la que me tenéis. Y me mantengo en la idea. Es tu amiga, sea lo que sea que haya pasado no creo que el hablarla y tratarla así la ayude a ella o te ayude a ti.

-          ¿Tratarla? ¿Hablarla? –se indignó.

-          Bueno, llevas mirándola mal todo el día.

-          ¿Me tienes controlada?

-          En realidad estaba tan intrigado por vuestra actitud de crías que no me quedaba otra.-el mar volvía a interesarle más que él, y Kimi decidió dejar de mirarla esperando una respuesta para levantarse dando palmadas sobre la mesa.- En fin. ¿Qué hacemos?

-          ¿De qué?

-          No sé, hasta la cena.

-          ¿Y yo que sé? Es tu yate.-Kimi se llevó las manos a la cintura y negó cansado de intentar poner fin a esa actitud.

-          Que te den, cuando decidas dejar de ser insoportable subes.-volvió a dar otro portazo y Sandra sintió la necesidad de tirar el botellín que Kimi había dejado sobre la mesa hacía un buen rato hacia la puerta, haciéndole saber que ella podía hacer más ruido, pero decidió quedarse quieta mirando de nuevo por la ventana.

Subió a la cubierta refunfuñando en su lengua natal, y fue en busca de Sebastian al que encontró abrazado a Yaiza. Negó y siguió refunfuñando esta vez ante la escena que tenía delante, y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse a algún lado en donde no sintiese ganas de vomitar, pero su amigo se despedía de Yaiza para ir corriendo tras él.

-          ¿Qué pasa?

-          Que me dais asco.

-          Decía con Sandra, pero gracias por tu amabilidad.

-          Sandra cabreada, como antes, no me cuenta nada. Y vosotros dais asco.

-          Envidia, se llama envidia.

-          Ni siquiera la puedes besar, idiota –Sebastian se burló con una mueca mientras andaba detrás suya.- Yo si lo máximo que puedo conseguir de una chica que me guste es que me abrace prefiero cambiar de chica.

-          ¿Por qué eres tan exagerado?-llegaron a la proa.

-          No exagero.

-          No voy a dejar a Yai sólo porque necesite tiempo.-Kimi le miró con las cejas alzadas.

-          ¿Dejarla? ¿Estáis juntos y no me he enterado?-Sebastian hizo una mueca y negó con la mano, dándose cuenta del error que había cometido.

-          No me refiero en ese aspecto, joder—

-          No hay más aspectos que ese.

-          Dejarla a un lado ¿Yo que sé? Me has entendido, y eres un imbécil.

-          Algún día contaré la de veces que me insultáis.

-          ¿Qué te ha dicho Sandra?-decidió ignorarle.

-          Nada, que son cosas de ellas dos y que es por algo de Yai.-Sebastian prestó más atención.- ¿A ti qué te ha dicho?

-          Nada de nada… ¿Es un problema de Yai? ¿Qué le pasa?

-          Que no me lo ha dicho, atontado.

-          ¿Pero qué crees que la pasa?-se giró preocupado buscándola en la distancia.

-          ¿Y yo qué coño sé? ¿Te crees que la leo la mente? A lo mejor ya no le gustas y no sabe cómo decirte que la dejes de acosar.-el alemán se cruzó de brazos y Kimi se aguantó la risa.- ¿Te imaginas? Después de todo, sería gracioso.-rió y Sebastian se contagió aunque pretendía aparentar seriedad.

-          Eres un imbécil.-se puso en marcha para irse de allí.

-          ¡Otro insulto!-Sebastian le señaló el dedo corazón sin mirarle regalándole esa peineta.- ¡Vete, corre a dar la manita!-y nuevamente le enseñó el mismo dedo, pero esta vez de las dos manos a la vez. Se fue riendo por el camino pero se quedó quieto al toparse con la salida de Sandra del interior del barco, que le miraba con la misma sorpresa.

-          ¿Dónde está Yai?-preguntó seca. Y Sebastian no se atrevió a hablar por si le mandaba callar de nuevo, así que le señaló el camino con un gesto facial. Ella le ignoró y fue hacia allí, pero se dio la vuelta al ver que Sebastian parecía querer seguirla.- ¿Te importa?

-          ¿El qué?

-          Dejarnos a solas.-El chico movió los ojos de lado a lado y se encogió de hombros asumiendo que se tenía que ir de nuevo con Kimi. Sandra siguió andando y llegó a la popa, en donde Yaiza estaba apoyada sobre la barandilla con los codos, dejando descansar su cabeza sobre sus manos. Sandra se paró detrás de ella cruzada de brazos.- Puesto que no estoy dispuesta –Yaiza dio un brinco y se giró con la mano en el pecho por el susto.- a estar de morros toda la semana por tu culpa, hablemos.

-          ¿Qué?

-          Hablar. ¿No sabes lo que es?

-          Sí, pero dudo querer hacerlo si vas a estar así.

-          ¿Así cómo?

-          Tan Kimi.-lo dijo con retintín, y consiguió lo que quería al hacer que Sandra se sintiese irritada.

-          Te diría que tú estás muy Seb pero ya no sé si decir su nombre o el de Lewis.-le lanzó la bala de vuelta con la diferencia de que Yaiza se sintió más dolor que irritación por la referencia. Cogió aire y se dispuso a ignorarla, pero Sandra la paró cogiéndola del brazo.- A esto me refiero.

-          Déjame.

-          ¿Vamos a estar así? ¿De verdad?

-          ¡Eres tú la que estás así!-le reprochó con rabia.- ¡Te recuerdo que yo fui a ti pidiéndote ayuda y tú fuiste la que me gritaste de todo! ¡Tú eres la que no quieres estar bien conmigo!

-          ¡¿Por qué tienes que gritar?!

-          ¡Porque me da la gana! –se quedaron calladas mientras se miraban, sin saber cómo continuar aquello. Sandra, que seguía de brazos cruzados frente a su amiga, que los tenía estirados llenos de rabia, se puso a andar para sentarse en una de las hamacas que había allí. Yaiza no se movió, como si Sandra siguiese frente a ella.

-          No sé qué ayuda necesitas mía.

-          Cuando se pide ayuda es precisamente por eso, porque no se sabe qué hacer. No esperarás que te diga yo cómo me tienes que ayudar.

-          ¿Y qué pretendes que haga yo? ¿Ir detrás de ti con un pañuelo para limpiarte las lágrimas?

-          Que me aconsejes...

-          Sabes que no se me da bien.

-          Pero insultarme sí. Es gracioso.-se dejó caer en la hamaca frente a ella mientras Sandra la mataba con la mirada.

-          Para empezar, si vas a ocultárselo poco te puedo ayudar, porque no me parece bien.

-          Supón que se lo digo, que no lo voy a hacer, pero suponlo. –hablan de mal humor y parecía que estuviesen obligadas a mantener esa conversación- ¿Qué pretendes que haga después?

-          No sé cómo va a reaccionar él, así que no te sé decir.

-          Le va a encantar saber que me he acostado con Lewis.-ironizó.

-          No habértele tirado.

-          No empieces—

-          En fin –cortó el tema- que haz lo que te dé la gana. Yo no te puedo ayudar a guardar un secreto así.

-          ¿Crees que debería hablar con Kimi?-pareció que a ambas la invadía ahora la calma tras aguardar unos segundos a realizar esa pregunta.

-          No lo sé. Al principio lo pensé. Sobre todo por mí, para tener a alguien con quién matarte… -Yaiza achinó los ojos en señal de disgusto- Pero ahora creo que no debe saberlo.

-          ¿Por qué?

-          Porque te ha defendido siempre, y como se entere de que ahora la has cagado de lo lindo no va a querer ayudarte, y se enfadará contigo, conmigo, con Seb por existir, y Seb se enterará de todo y ahí tendrás tu problema.-Yaiza se disgustó de nuevo.

-          Yo que esperaba que fuese una ayuda…

-          Sería muy imbécil por su parte ayudarte después de lo que le has hecho a su amigo.

-          Él ha ayudado a Seb después de las cosas que me ha hecho…

-          Pero él su amigo.

-          Y yo su amiga.

-          Sabes que no es lo mismo.

-          Pero me gusta pensarlo, al menos ahora mismo…-se pasó la mano por el brazo para calmar el repentino frío que sintió, y de repente aparecieron Kimi y Sebastian por el otro lado como si viniesen de intentar husmear.

-          ¡¿Habéis acabado ya?!-gritó el alemán desde la otra zona.

-          ¡No!-respondió Sandra.

-          ¡¡Pues que os den!! ¡Nosotros nos vamos!-ahora hablaba Kimi, y Yaiza, que les tenía de espaldas, se giró y puso en pie.

-          ¿A dónde?

-          A cenar.-informó Kimi.

-          Pero si son las ocho.

-          Hasta que lleguemos son las nueve.

-          Vale, vale…-fue hacia ellos y se paró cuando Kimi la miró con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Qué?

-          ¿Quién te ha dicho que vengas?-ella abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró en el acto mirándole con el mismo gesto.- Era broma, que susceptibles estáis todos hoy, por favor.-echó a andar mientras Sebastian reía, y Yaiza se contagió de la simpatía del alemán y se dejó pasar el brazo por encima de nuevo para andar con él. Giró la cabeza para buscar a Sandra, y la chica se acaba de levantar de la hamaca y la decía que siguiese con la mano. Les alcanzó mientras esperaban cerca de la rampa a que Kimi llegase al puerto con el yate. Sandra estaba apoyada sobre la pared del centro, mientras que los otros dos lo hacían en la barandilla frente a ella. Hablaban como tortolitos, y Sandra negaba no sabía si por asco o por indignación. A los pocos segundos el barco llegó al puerto y Kimi salió del interior. Sandra fue la primera en bajar, y detrás fue Yaiza seguida de Sebastian, dejando a Kimi el último para cerrar todo mientras volvía al joven de antes a endosarle el cuidado de su yate.

Fueron andando por el paseo marítimo cada uno en su mundo. Kimi hablaba por teléfono con un amigo, mientras Sandra escribía mensajes a Nico, al que había dejado colgado antes, y a Jessica, que la escribía para ver cómo estaba. En medio iba Sebastian, que seguía rodeando a Yaiza con su brazo mientras la chica le hablaba sobre Mallorca y otros destinos a los que no había ido pero tenía ganas de ir.

Los dos caminaban sin rumbo, dejándose guiar por las dos personas de sus lados, y Sandra hacía lo mismo sin levantar la vista del móvil. Los tres se dieron cuenta de que habían frenado a los quince minutos cuando Kimi colgaba el teléfono frente a la puerta de un restaurante. Les dijo que pasasen, y se sentaron en una mesa muy alejada de las demás sin problema. Ninguno le preguntó a Kimi si conocía ese restaurante, pues cuando salió el que parecía el encargado para saludarle quedó claro que sí. Estuvieron hablando un rato mientras los otros tres esperaban sentados. Sólo Sebastian tuvo un poco de entretenimiento cuando aquel hombre quiso saludarle, pero luego el chico se pasó el rato mirando la carta y haciéndole señas a Yaiza de que estaba hambriento. Ella reía, y cada vez que lo hacía miraba a Sandra esperando encontrarla riendo con ella, pero la encontraba completamente seria, aunque más receptiva que antes.

Kimi se despidió del hombre, que se llevó las cartas ante los ojos de indignación de Sebastian. Su amigo le dijo que no se preocupase, que les iban a poner un menú especial, y aunque tuvieron que esperar largo y tendido a que llegasen los entrantes, lo disfrutaron con gusto. Apenas pudieron saborear las cosas de esos platos, pues los otros llegaban ahora en fila india como si se hubiesen hecho a la vez.

Cuando terminaron de comer, el amigo de Kimi se empeñó en que probasen una selección de sus licores, y le costó entender que Yaiza no quisiese siquiera olerlo en los mil intentos que tuvo con ella. Kimi reía por lo bajo, pues la chica pretendía ser educada y tuvo que ser Sandra la que le pusiese en orden las cosas al hombre, que tomaba vasos con ellos ignorándola, demostrando que no eran los primeros a los que se los ofrecía. El rato pasaba y Kimi parecía ser el único que disfrutaba de la presencia de aquel ser, ya que hasta Sebastian miraba a las chicas desesperado por ver si se marchaba, y Kimi se dio cuenta haciendo que el hombre se fuese a por la cuenta, la cual su amigo se empeñó en no darles debido a que estaban invitados.

Les dejó la botella del último licor allí, y más animados, Sebastian y Kimi se bebieron un vaso con más tranquilidad mientras hacían tiempo para irse. Al rato, volvió a aparecer el hombre mientras las chicas se llevaban la mano a la cara para cubrir así su disgusto, pero se fue rápido tras dejar una bandejita de metal con pequeños envoltorios cuadrados brillantes en ella.

-          Ah, sí, esta es la mejor parte.- Comentó Kimi al resto mientras les ofrecía la bandeja. Sebastian empezó a reírse.

-          ¿Qué broma es esta?

-          Siempre, no falla.

-          ¿Siempre?

-          Sí, sí.-las chicas cogieron la bandeja.

-          ¿Me estás diciendo que este tío reparte condones cuando pides la cuenta?-Sandra estaba atónita con uno de esos sobres en la mano mientras Yaiza los miraba como si fuesen el Demonio.

-          No, sólo a los amigos. No preguntes por qué, no lo sé, lo lleva haciendo años. Tiene un bote lleno.-cogió uno.- Pero no están caducados, es gracioso.

-          Ese tío es un degenerado.-Yaiza opinó con un tono que bien parecía de la persona más recatada del mundo. Kimi le tiró uno a ella y otro a Sandra.

-          Anda, guardáoslo que a saber cuándo lo usaréis.-le dio a la vez una patada a Sebastian mientras este se la devolvía.

-          No necesito de esto.-Yaiza se lo tiró de vuelta, y pensando que lo decía por otra cosa, Sebastian la miró con preocupación al igual que Kimi.- Tomo la píldora, no me hace falta.-aclaró.- Y puesto que no pienso tirarme a un desconocido, el tema salud lo llevo al tanto.

-          Yo igual.-Sandra le tiró el suyo, y esta vez Kimi ni siquiera hizo amago por cogerlo.- ¿Vienes al baño?-Yaiza asintió y ambas desaparecieron, y Kimi y Sebastian siguieron sin pestañear con los ojos clavados en los espacios que habían dejado las dos chicas. El finlandés fue el primero en moverse y en mirar a su amigo, que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos sin saber si reír o aguantárselo. Kimi vio su cara y empezó a reír, haciendo que Sebastian no se aguantase la risa mientras se ponía rojo.

-          Qué hijo de puta.-comentó el finlandés entre risas, y Sebastian se removió el pelo sin saber qué decir justo cuando volvían las chicas.

-          ¿Vamos?-propuso Yaiza, y Sebastian se levantó como un tiro.

-          Sí, sí.-Yaiza no entendía su ánimo, pero echó a andar con él. Kimi se levantaba más despacio mientras seguía riendo a la vez que Sandra le miraba con una ceja alzada.

-          ¿Qué os pasa?

-          ¿A mí? Nada.

Salieron del local y volvieron a repetir el mismo camino de rumbo al yate, ya que por más que les insistió Kimi, ninguno tenía ganas de ir a ningún lado esa noche. Llegaron al barco y Kimi les bajó a la zona inferior del mismo para explicarle dónde dormiría cada uno. Torturó durante un rato a Sebastian asegurándole que le tocaba usar el sofá que rodeaba la mesa, y aunque al principio mostró cordura y asumió que era una broma, terminó creyéndoselo mientras Sandra y Yaiza negaban a un lado por ver lo inocente que llegaba a ser. Kimi finalmente le aseguró que no, que el sofá no sería su dormitorio, y cuando entraron a los pequeños habitáculos en los que iban a dormir se quedaron un poco angustiados. Eran cuartuchos con dos camas cada uno, en litera, y aunque estas eran más grandes que las típicas camas individuales apenas había espacio para respirar. Le debatieron varias veces al chico que dónde estaba el lujo en su yate si aquello era donde dormirían, y estuvieron a punto de volverse al hotel a dormir porque Kimi insistió en echarles varias veces.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiese decir nada, Sandra cogió de la mano a Yaiza y dijo en alto que dormiría con ella. No pensaba en la idea de compartir cuarto con Kimi, simplemente no le apetecía que Yaiza y Sebastian estuviesen juntos por miedo a que su amiga complicase las cosas, pero luego le vino a la mente la idea de compartir dormitorio con el finlandés y se alegró aún mucho más de haber escogido a Yaiza.

Fueron al suyo, que estaba al otro lado del de Kimi y Sebastian, y allí se pusieron a debatir en cuál dormiría cada una. Finalmente Yaiza ocupó la cama de abajo por miedo a caer rodando si el barco empezaba a moverse y Sandra la de arriba. Como si se fuesen ya a dormir, ambas se sentaron cada una en su cama, hasta que Sandra optó por tumbarse bocabajo con la cabeza asomada por arriba para hablar.

-          ¿Cómo lo llevas?-decidió que siendo borde con ella no iba a conseguir nada.

-          Bueno…-Yaiza estaba tumbada con la cabeza sobre la almohada.

-          También vaya época has ido a escoger para liarla… Con Seb así de pasteloso.

-          No le digas pasteloso…-Yaiza no la miraba pese a que la chica hacía esfuerzos para encontrar su cara desde la altura. Jugaba con sus anillos, moviéndolos por sus dedos.

-          Es un pasteloso y tú otra…

-          Exageras.

-          Yai, en serio—

-          Bueno ¿Qué más te da?-se puso roja y ahora sí la miró.- A mí me gusta así…-no quiso picarla en ese terreno y se giró de cara al techo para controlar un poco el dolor de cuello que le estaba dando la postura. No dijeron nada en unos minutos, pero Sandra, aburrida, decidió girarse de nuevo a su amiga.

-          ¿Crees que aguantarás? Sin decírselo a Seb, digo.

-          Eso espero.-la chica seguía jugando con sus anillos, y sólo desvió un poco la mirada hacia la pared en donde estaba la puerta alarmada por un ruido.- Como nos hundamos me da algo ¿Eh?

-          No nos vamos a hundir…-insistió otra vez.- ¿Eso esperas?

-          Sí bueno, si por mí fuese no se lo diría nunca.

-          Yai…-captó su atención.- Insisto en la idea de que Seb debería saberlo.

\-          No, basta. Me niego ¿Vale? -se incorporó y se sentó sobre el colchón.

-          ¿No crees que es mejor decírselo ahora que más adelante? ¿Qué se entere por…otro?-Yaiza la miró incrédula.

-          ¿De verdad lo piensas?

-          Deberías barajar eso.

-          Sandra, somos mayorcitos. No veo a Lewis yendo a Seb tipo _¡Ey, tío ¿Sabes que me he vuelto a tirar a Yai mientras a ti te daba largas?!-_ imitó su voz, y a Sandra no le dio tiempo a reír cuando se giró a la puerta asustada por el rostro de su amiga, que parecía haber visto un fantasma.

-          ¿Qué?-Kimi estaba petrificado y Yaiza se agarró al colchón como si sintiese que se iba a caer. Sandra se incorporó y bajó de la cama de un salto para ponerse delante de Kimi, que andaba lentamente hacia la cama como si no creyese lo que acababa de oír.

-          Kimi, sal, ahora hablo cont—

-          Qué has dicho, Yai.-La chica se alejaba del borde de la cama para esconderse en la esquina y Kimi decidió girarse para cerrar la puerta y agacharse a su lado.- Repite lo que has dicho.

-          K-kimi—

-          Yai, dime que me estoy quedando sordo.-la chica dejaba de verle nítido debido a las lágrimas que la empezaban a abarrotar los ojos. Sandra se movía de un lado a otro buscando la forma de sacarle de allí antes de que todo se estropease.

-          Kimi, por favor, ahora hablo yo contigo.

-          ¡Cállate!-la gritó con furia, y la chica se quedó estática.- Haberlo hecho en su momento, ahora me voy a quedar aquí y me va a escuchar.-se giró de nuevo a la chica, que lloraba intentando controlarse para que Kimi sintiese que no la hacía daño.- ¿Te has vuelto a acostar con Lewis?

-          ¿Qué más te da, joder? No es la primera vez, como si fuese algo—

-          Contéstame.-ignoraba a Sandra y sus intentos de que dejase a Yaiza. Ella sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón por la boca debido a la velocidad de sus latidos, y no podía desviar la mirada de los ojos del finlandés sintiendo que si lo hacía él empezaría a gritarla. Tardó bastante pero asintió levemente y él cerró los ojos a la vez que dejaba caer el rostro para pasar su mano por el mismo.– Cuándo.

-          K-kimi…

-          Cuándo.-repitió, volviéndola a mirar. Ella sintió un pinchazo al volver a sentir sus ojos clavados en ella, y dio un pequeño brinco debido al susto.- No me hagas volver a preguntártelo.

-          Fue el domingo.-Sandra tomó partido de nuevo, y Yaiza lo agradeció rompiendo a llorar mientras se acurrucaba entre sus propias piernas. Kimi decidió girarse a la otra chica, que explicaba todo.- No sé si te lo ha dicho Seb, pero estaban ellos dos y Lewis apareció para hablar con ella, y bueno… Pasó.-Kimi negó y volvió a llevarse la mano a la cara, ya sentado sobre el borde de la cama, dándola más espacio a la que lloraba. Tardaron un rato en volver a hablar.

-          Qué te dijo.-Yaiza, que había aprovechado ese silencio para intentar coger fuerzas para hablar, intentó explicarle.

-          Qu-que sentía lo que me había dicho—

-          Qué más.

-          N-nada más. Sólo estuvimos hablando y—

-          Y decidiste follártele de nuevo porque claro, era la mejor idea.-volvió a llorar.- A qué coño estás jugando, Yai.

-          Kimi, lo siento.-sollozaba.- N-no he parado de arrepentirme desde que pasó. Hasta él se enfadó c-conmigo, todo el mundo se enfada conmigo—

-          ¿Pretendes que sienta pena por ti?-ella no supo que responderle, pues la mirada de su amigo la estaba devastando por dentro. Esperaba una respuesta que no llegaba, y la ausencia de la misma le hacía entender que eso era lo que esperaba, así que se levantó de la cama sin querer volver a hablar con ella, pero Yaiza se levantó e intentó pararle.

-          N-no sé qué hacer, Kimi.-el chico rió con ironía, y se tapó la cara con las dos manos antes de girarse de nuevo a ella.

-          Dime que no me estás pidiendo consejo, Yai. Dímelo porque entonces sí que no entiendo nada.- ella le miraba expectante.- Acabas de joderle pero bien a mi amigo, por enésima vez, y pretendes que te dé consejo—

-          Por favor.-él negaba incrédulo a cada palabra.- K-kimi por favor, n-no sabes cómo me siento, no quiero perderle, Kimi por—

-          Y le has dejado vivir en esa pompa en la que vive desde que le tiraste.-era ella ahora la que se giraba y se tapaba la cara para llorar a escondidas, sintiendo que cada frase decía se clavaba en su pecho.- Eres increíble.

-          No, por favor…-susurraba que no volviesen a repetir ese adjetivo para dirigirse a ella, y no quería girarse, aunque Kimi ahora la buscaba acercándose.

-          No sé cómo tienes la puta poca vergüenza de hacerle lo que le estás haciendo, de engañarle de esta manera. Y luego encima tienes la cara de hacerle pensar que es culpable de todo.-cada vez aumentaba más el tono de su voz y Yaiza se ponía más nerviosa escondida entre sus manos de espaldas a él.- Debería darte verg—

-          Para.-Sandra se puso en medio y Kimi se retiró hacia atrás sin intentar cuestionarla. La miró a ella.

-          ¿Ahora la defiendes?

-          No, no lo hecho nunca. Pero no voy a dejar que la hables así.

-          ¿Tú puedes y yo no?

-          Efectivamente. Yo soy su amiga, tú eres el amigo de Seb.-volvió a reír con ironía.

-          Soy amigo de ella cuando os interesa, entonces.

-          No estás actuando como amigo ahora mismo.

-          ¿Acaso lo has hecho tú?

-          Lo que haga yo es mi problema. La gritaré lo que haga falta pero no voy a dejar que nadie la grite delante de mí, aunque yo quiera hacerlo también.-el chico asintió con una mueca, aceptando a malas la actitud de Sandra, y abrió la puerta para irse de allí, no sin que antes la chica saliese detrás suya y le parase antes.- Y no se te ocurra decirle nada a él.

-          ¿Por quién me tomas?-se enfrentó a ella.- No soy un hijo de puta como todos pensáis. No seré yo el que le destroce la vida a Seb, pero no esperéis que actúe como si aquí no pasase nada.-como si estuviese previsto, el alemán salía del cuarto alarmado por la ausencia de su amigo y encontraba a Sandra y Kimi encarados el uno al otro.

-          ¿Qué pasa?-Sandra le miró, y sintió de golpe una presión en el pecho al no saber cómo manejar esa situación. Volvió la mirada a Kimi, que alzaba las cejas esperando a ver qué se dignaba a decirle al chico.

-          Nada.-contestó. Y Sebastian, alarmado por no ver a Yaiza mandándoles parar lo que quiera que tuviesen montado, se asomó corriendo al dormitorio de las chicas pese a que Sandra intentó impedirlo, y la encontró sentada sobre su cama, con la cabeza escondida entre sus manos sin parar de llorar.

-          ¿Yai?-se alarmó tanto que se puso de rodillas frente a ella, que le miraba más asustada que nunca.- Yai, qué pasa.-no hablaba, sólo le miraba a punto de romper a llorar aún más para pedirle perdón otra vez.

-          Seb, por favor, sal.-Sandra había entrado para hacer que se fuera, y le intentaba levantar del brazo aunque el chico lo evitaba.

-          Dime qué pasa…-ella siguió con sus ojos clavados en los del chico, y sólo fue capaz de negar mientras se dejaba sacar de allí por Sandra sin entender nada. La chica cerró la puerta a su espalda y ahora era Sebastian quien se encaraba a ella.- Qué le pasa.

-          No es nada, Seb, en serio.-Miraba de reojo a Kimi, esperando ver un poco de comprensión en él que le llevase a ayudarla, pero el chico estaba de brazos cruzados con una sonrisa irónica en la cara.

-          Sandra, está llorando, qué ha pasado.

-          Yai siempre llora—

-          ¡No me jodas con eso!-estaba verdaderamente enfadado.- ¡Estoy un poco harto de estar al margen de todo! ¿¡Qué narices os pasa?!

-          Es por nosotros ¿Vale?-se acordó de su amigo Nico al sentir que tenía preparada una excusa. Kimi no cambió su gesto, expectante, y Sebastian decidió coger aire para oírla hablar.- Hemos discutido y no le ha hecho gracia.-señaló a Kimi y luego a ella, y Sebastian frunció el ceño.

-          ¿De verdad piensas que me lo crea?

-          Es la verdad.-buscó cómo alargar esa mentira, y quiso provocar una reacción en el finlandés que les observaba con soberbia.- Kimi le decía que se lanzase contigo, y yo le he reprochado que la meta presión.-le miró, y Kimi ni siquiera se inmutó, pero Sebastian se puso de frente a él.

-          ¿De verdad la has dicho eso?-Kimi seguía mirando a Sandra, pero desvió su mirada para fijarla en Sebastian. Hizo como que recorría su boca con una cremallera, enervando a una Sandra que apretaba sus puños esperando que no dijese nada. Ambos se quedaron mirándole cuando echó a andar escalera arriba, y Sebastian volvió a mirar a Sandra antes de ir de nuevo hacia la puerta del cuarto del que acababa de salir, siendo parado por la chica de nuevo.- Déjame entrar a hablar con ella.

-          No.

-          Sandra, he de hablar con ella.

-          No, ahora no. No hables de esto con ella ¿Entendido?

-          ¿Cómo coño me puedes deci—

-          Seb, sabe lo que piensas, no le hace falta que le digas nada ahora.

-          Dudo mucho que no le haga falta.

-          Sabes cómo es, siempre llora. Confía en mí que la conozco, no saques este tema con ella.-Sebastian volvió a llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno mientras se repetía en la cabeza una y otra vez que intentaría hacer caso a Sandra. Decidió asentir y girarse rumbo a su cuarto, pero Sandra volvió a hablarle.- Seb.

-          Qué.

-          No lo hables con Kimi tampoco.-él se extrañó y se giró a ella expresándose así con su rostro.- Por favor.

 


	66. Complicaciones

Le iba a costar mantenerle la palabra a Sandra, pese a que ella le había insistido bastante en que lo hiciera. Cuando la chica se metió en el cuarto con Yaiza, estuvo a punto de incumplirla subiendo a la cubierta en busca de su amigo para pedirle explicaciones sobre por qué le exigía a la chica que se lanzase con él, pero no le dio tiempo siquiera a planear sus primeras palabras cuando el chico en cuestión entraba por la puerta del cuarto pretendiendo ignorar a Sebastian, que estaba sentado sobre la cama baja. Kimi se quitó las deportivas en dos gestos limpios, y de un impulso aún más directo se subió a la cama ante la mirada atónita de Sebastian.

-          ¿Se puede saber qué haces?-le reprochó su actitud poniéndose de pie, mirando al que ya estaba tumbado que le devolvía el gesto mientras  intentaba colocar su almohada.

-          ¿Dormir? O intentarlo al menos—

-          Por qué le has dicho eso.-pidió disculpas mentalmente a Sandra por faltar a su palabra y esperó que le entendiese al no poder controlarse ante la actitud pasiva de su amigo.

-          No voy a hablar de eso.

-          Oh sí, Kimi, sí que lo vas a hacer.-estaba realmente enfurecido y necesitaba que el chico le diese una explicación que él lograse entender. Kimi, que se había apoyado sobre sus antebrazos para mirarle, aunque ahora lo que hacía era negar con la cabeza mirando al techo, como si esperase que alguien bajase del cielo para llevarse a Sebastian de allí.

-          ¿Por qué no te acuestas?

-          Dime por qué le—

-          Porque me ha dado la gana.-zanjó el tema con esa frase, intentando comprender por qué se dejaba llevar por la mentira de Sandra para seguir haciendo daño a Sebastian en vez de decirle la verdad. Le miró durante unos segundos antes de dejarse caer de nuevo sobre la almohada y darle la espalda al chico, que no terminaba de entender todo aquello sin verlo como una situación completamente rara.

A la mañana siguiente, era Kimi el primero en poner los pies sobre el suelo del yate. Puesto que ni siquiera reparo en cambiarse de ropa la noche anterior, salió con el mismo chándal que llevaba a la zona de la cocina y allí preparó café sin control para alimentar a un regimiento. Se echó una buena cantidad en una taza, y se la tomó apoyado sobre la encimera de la cocina.

Se masajeaba la frente esperando que lo que le escuchó decir a Yaiza la noche anterior fuese todo mentira, pero tenía las imágenes tan nítidas y clavadas en su recuerdo que era inútil intentar borrarlas. Pensaba en cómo actuar frente a Sebastian, más que nada porque no podía ignorar el hecho de que no iba a dirigirle la palabra a Yaiza y su amigo lo notaría con creces. Mientras le daba vueltas sintió que alguien entraba a la habitación en la que estaba, y puesto que ni le reprochaba nada ni intentaba suplicarle ayuda, entendió que debía ser Sandra, y no le sorprendió descubrirlo cuando la chica se apoyó de espaldas a la encimera en la que él estaba tumbado como si tuviese resaca.

-          ¿Podemos hablar?-Sandra fue la que inició la conversación, y a Kimi le entró un repentino dolor de cabeza que empezó a cuestionarse si sería por culpa del licor que le ofreció su amigo en aquel restaurante. No respondió a su pregunta, pero ella la esperaba antes de seguir hablando.

-          Haz lo que quieras.-terminó diciendo, y cogió su taza de café para ir al sofá a sentarse al lado de la ventana. Sandra llenó otra taza con café y fue a su encuentro, sentándose justo en frente en ese sofá circular. Le miraba mientras paseaba sus dedos por la taza, buscando cómo hablarle, y Kimi la ignoraba mirando por la ventana con ojos achinados por culpa del sol.

-          Perdón por el marrón de anoche.

-          No sé de qué me hablas.-se repetía la escena del día anterior en la que ella le ignoraba por hipnotizarse con el mar, solo que ahora las tornas se cambiaban.

-          No sabía qué decirle.

-          Echarme las culpas a mí supongo que fue tu mejor idea.

-          Estaba nerviosa. Temía que le dijeses algo.-la miró, y sintió una punzada al ver que Sandra había desconfiado de él.

-          ¿De verdad pensabas que se lo iba a decir? ¿Pese a que te había dicho que no lo haría?

-          Sí. –asintió demostrándole a la chica con su rostro que no esperaba tanta desconfianza por su parte.- Ahora sé que no lo harías, pero-

-          Tarde.-resumió.- Seb ya está que echa humo.

-          Hablaré con él, le pedí que no te dijese nada—

-          Tardó poco, me da que no te hizo mucho caso.

-          Kimi, lo siento, de verdad.-consiguió que el chico la volviese a mirar.- Lo de Yai me está volviendo loca, y que ahora tú lo sepas empeora mucho las cosas porque ella se va a poner histérica y yo no sé cómo controlarla.

-          ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-ella asintió nerviosa.- ¿Os importa Seb? –Sandra miró a los lados dando por obvia la respuesta.- Lo digo porque parece que la que lo pasa mal aquí es ella, y él está completamente engañado por vuestra culpa. Miento, por la nuestra, gracias a tu excusa de anoche ahora formo parte de vuestro plan.

-          Le diré que era mentira. Le diré cualquier cosa para que me insista a mí a decirle lo que pasó, pero que a ti no te—

-          ¿De verdad te piensas que va a funcionar? Sandra, Seb sabe que pasa algo. No es tan gilipollas como para tragarse eso y quedarse tan ancho. Y no te confundas, no ha sido culpa tuya, o mía por hacerte caso y seguirte el juego. La culpa es de tu amiga por tirarse a quien no debe cuando no debe.

-          Sabes que te doy la razón.

-          Quién lo diría.

-          Es mi amiga, Kimi. Al igual que tú has ayudado a Seb cuando la ha liado él. Después de montarle el pollo, sí, pero le has ayudado. Me da igual las veces que la cague y las veces que me enfade con ella, quiero ayudarla.

-          Y mientras Seb que se coma el muerto.

-          Le he dicho a Yai mil veces que se lo diga, que cuanto antes mejor, pero no quiere.

-          Como si eso le fuese a provocar menos daño.

-          Ya sé que no, pero cuanto antes, mejor.-guardaron silencio.- Te quise contar lo de Yai desde que lo supe.-la miró de nuevo.

-          ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-          Porque Yai es mi amiga, y no iba a contártelo sin su permiso.

-          ¿Y por qué querías contármelo?

-          Ya te lo he dicho, me estoy volviendo loca, necesitaba ayuda.

-          Pues es una pena que no quiera ayudarte. No por ti, al fin y al cabo tú no has hecho nada. Pero dudo que ella se merezca mi ayuda.

\-          No es por repetirlo, pero pensé que ella también era tu amiga, no sólo Seb.-le hubiese gustado responder de manera más veloz, pero se quedó pensando en esa frase con tanto dolor que Sandra asumió que no debía repetirlo. Sabía de primera mano lo que suponía el ver a Yaiza echándolo todo a perder de nuevo, estaba al tanto del dolor que llegaba a sentir ella siendo un personaje ajeno a la historia principal en la que el gran perjudicado era Sebastian. Conocía tanto las desventajas de aquella situación que no dudaba a la hora de dar por hecho que Kimi debía estar completamente destrozado en su interior. Y no sólo por el hecho de que Sebastian viviese en una mentira, sino porque la que dirigía ese engaño era alguien a quien pese a todo no podía evitar adorar en demasía.

\-          Puesto que ambos son mis amigos -el comienzo de su oración se vio tomada por su voz dolida. Sandra quiso pasarlo por alto, sólo por su bien.- decidiré estar del lado de quien crea conveniente, y eso no refiere a ella.-Sandra asintió.

\-          ¿Y si te la pido yo? Quiero decir, ayúdame a mí.

-          A qué.

-          A que Yai esté bien.-él rió sin ganas.- Kimi por favor, como Seb se entere y se vuelva a estropear todo Yai se muere.

-          Que se lo hubiese pens—

-          Ya lo sé, Kimi, joder, ya lo sé, pero eso ya ha pasado y no hay marcha atrás. ¿De verdad quieres que Seb vuelva a estar como antes? ¿Qué los dos lo estén? ¿De verdad te importa ya tan poco Yai sólo por esto?-aceptaba su idea de mostrar sus apoyos al alemán, y aun así se negaba a querer comprender que Yaiza pudiese importarle tan poco en ese entramado.

-          ¿Sólo?

-          Ponte en su lugar.

-          No me apetece que Lewis me folle.

-          Kimi…

-          No, Sandra, no. Ni lo veo normal ni quiero verlo.

-          Habla con ella.

-          ¿Para qué? ¿Para aguantarla llorar diciendo lo mal que se siente? Ya tuve bastante anoche.

-          Tal vez si la escuchas te animas a ayudarla.

-          No la veo con ese poder de persuasión.

-          Lo tiene, créeme… La ves llorar y te entra una lástima que no sabes de dónde sale.

-          Soy inmune a ella llorando.-mintió, inútilmente.

-          No lo eres. Ninguno lo somos, en serio.-se bebió el café de un sorbo.- Al menos no la tortures así.

-          Yo no la torturo.

-          Para ella lo que le dijiste ayer le sirvió de tortura. Al menos el cómo se lo dijiste sirvió solo. Ten en cuenta que eres un gran apoyo para ella.-el mar volvió a parecerle interesante a Kimi.- Te creo y comprendo cuando dices lo de Seb, pero no me creo que no te importe ella ni siquiera un poco.-la miró de reojo.- Siempre te has preocupado por ella, no me creo que ahora que es cuando más te necesita vayas a dejarla de lado por algo que sí, se lo merece, pero al fin y al cabo—

-          Para.-no quería escuchar su sermón.- Tanto tú como ella deberías entender que mi ayuda empieza y acaba con que no he ido a decirle a Seb lo que está pasando, así que os deberíais dar por satisfechas.-esas últimas palabras llegaron con menos volumen a Sandra, pues Kimi miraba a Sebastian, que acababa de salir del cuarto medio adormecido, fijando su mirada en la mesa en donde Sandra y Kimi hablaban. Alzó las cejas reafirmando la teoría de Kimi de que no se creía nada de lo que le habían dicho al verles hablar tan tranquilos. Decidió ir al baño a lavarse la cara y despejarse un poco, y se preguntó por qué era el último en enterarse siempre de las cosas. Se secó con la toalla y ni siquiera se preocupó en colocarla en su sitio. Salió del baño y fue al cuarto de Yaiza, ante la mirada de Sandra que no sabía si levantarse a impedírselo o no. Sebastian cerró la puerta detrás de él y Sandra decidió quedarse sentada a esperar. El cuarto estaba completamente a oscuras por la ausencia de ventanas, pues la diminutas rendijas de ventilación transparente que pretendían imitarlas no eran suficientes, y agradeció que entrase un poco de claridad por debajo de la puerta para poder observarla y comprobar que dormía. Estaba abrazada a su almohada, y tenía una notable cara de cansancio pese a estar profundamente dormida. Estaba de cara a Sebastian, y el chico decidió agacharse a su altura para despertarla. Acarició su mejilla, y Yaiza tardó unos segundos en asimilar que alguien la estaba interrumpiendo el sueño. Se sobresaltó al verle entre las sombras del cuarto, y él la pidió tranquilidad con apenas un susurro. La chica se apoyó sobre su brazo para estar más cerca de él, como si olvidase que Sebastian era el motivo de su sofoco, y sólo esperó a que el chico hablase para comprobar que seguía sin saber nada.

-          ¿Cómo estás?-lo dijo en un tono de voz apenas reconocible, pero ella le oyó a la perfección. Asintió como respuesta fingiendo una media sonrisa. Él volvió a acariciar su mejilla durante un rato, y ella se dejó contagiar de su tranquilidad cerrando los ojos para sentir su mano y evadirse de la idea de que él podría irse de su lado otra vez.- Odio verte así.-la chica no se despegó de su mano, y sonrió triste compartiendo su sentimiento. Siguió sintiéndole a él y al calor que la transmitía y Sebastian estuvo dispuesto a estar así el tiempo necesario para que ella se sintiese mejor.- ¿Quieres desayunar?-abrió los ojos para mirarle, y pese a que la oscuridad le impedía detallar su rostro, sentía sus ojos azules clavados en los suyos tan brillantes como siempre. Asintió y él separó su mano de su rostro para que la chica se sentase sobre el borde de la cama, quedando a una altura más cercana a la de él. La mano de Sebastian seguía acariciándola, esta vez la suya propia, y se aferraba a ella para que él no la soltase. No le hacía falta mirarla con nitidez para saber que pasaba algo que ella no quería decirle, pero sentía tanto miedo por saberlo y por verla aún peor que asumió que sería bueno vivir en la ignorancia al menos hasta que ella se decidiese a hablar con él. Llevó su otra mano de nuevo a su rostro, mientras que con la otra seguía acariciando sus dedos, y la acercó a él para darle un beso en la mejilla que le llegó de sorpresa. Su cuerpo se estremeció y si le quedaba alguna parte en su cerebro que no la hiciese odiarse a sí misma acababa de conseguir que lo hiciese. Le soltó de la mano para rodearle con los brazos por el cuello, y se abrazó a él dejándose caer sobre su cuerpo, permitiendo que él la recogiese y la aguardase en sus brazos con la misma intensidad. Se separó de ella para animarla a levantarse, y lo hizo guiada por su mano, que agarraba la suya para salir del cuarto y toparse de nuevo con la cruda realidad. Kimi y Sandra miraban a los que acababan de salir, intentando controlar su desaprobación a lo que estaban viendo mientras Yaiza agachaba la cara para guardar su vergüenza. Sebastian se mordió el labio intentando ignorar todo.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?-preguntó a Kimi, que tardó en responder.

-          Había pensado ir a los karts.-Sandra dejó de mirar a Yaiza para centrarse en el finlandés.

-          ¿Karts? ¿Podemos ir a los karts?

-          Claro.-no entendía.- Había reservado para este y para mí, pero no creo que haya problema en que vayamos dos más.

-          Yo no voy.-Yaiza provocó que todos los ojos se centrasen en ella.- No me gusta el karting, me da miedo.-Kimi negó con la cabeza.

-          ¿Miedo?-Sandra no lo sabía.

-          Sí, o sea, conducir y eso.

-          Pero si es un cochecito de nada.

-          No es un cochecito de nada.-el desprecio con el que pareció decirlo molestó a Kimi, que le reprochaba sus palabras.

-          A ver, me refiero para ella, no te va a pasar nada.

-          Da igual, prefiero quedarme.

-          ¿Por qué no vienes y aunque sea miras? –Sebastian le propuso, y sólo su voz provocaba que ella quisiese ir. Asintió con media sonrisa y él esbozó una completa que hizo que Kimi volviese a mirarse con Sandra explicándole así sus motivos para no ayudarla.

-          Voy a vestirme.-Sandra quiso cortar aquel incómodo momento mirando a Yaiza mientras pronunciaba sus palabras, intentando que la chica la acompañase al cuarto. Fue como si tuviese miedo de dejar a Sebastian y Kimi solos, y Sandra se dio cuenta y buscó calmarla nada más encerrarse con ella en el cuarto.- Kimi no va a decir nada.

-          Cómo lo sabes.

-          Es tu amigo, aunque no te acuerdes.

Se cambiaron y se pusieron lo que entendieron que podía ser más cómodo para pasar la mañana, y cuando salieron se sintieron lentas al ver que los chicos estaban ya preparados. Kimi había vuelto a ocupar el asiento del sofá, y Sebastian bebía una taza de café con su mochila a cuestas. El finlandés se puso en pie a la vez que Sebastian se giraba para comprobar que estaban listos, y salieron a la cubierta para abandonar el yate. Kimi volvió a darle el papel de cuidarlo al chico del día anterior, y fueron a por un taxi para llegar al circuito de karts.

Apenas hablaron por el camino, y esta vez fue Kimi quien decidió tomar el asiento delantero para alejarse lo más posible de Yaiza y su poca compostura. Llegaron al circuito y como Kimi había previsto, no hubo problemas en tener dos coches más. Yaiza insistía entre susurros a Sebastian que no quería montar, pero nadie parecía hacerla caso.

-          ¿Algún número en especial?

-          ¿De qué?

-          De coche. Menos el 7 y el 5.-avisó, y Sandra se pensó otro.

-          El 26.-él lo aprobó con una mueca y luego miró a Yaiza de forma inexpresiva, esperando el suyo.

-          Ya he dicho que no quiero montar…

-          ¿Por qué no lo intentas? Te podemos enseñar.-ofrecía Sandra.

-          ¿Tú sabes?-Kimi se asombró.

-          No, pero no creo que sea difícil.

-          ¿Esto no te da miedo como las motos de agua?-Sandra se sintió extraña al verle reír, y no supo si estaba fingiendo porque pretendía darle normalidad a la situación o porque realmente quería actuar así con ella.

-          No.-volvieron a mirar a Yaiza.

-          Venga, di un número.-insistió Sebastian. Ella resopló pensando.

-          El 21.

-          Ahora vengo.-Kimi se fue hacia la organización y al rato les hizo una seña para que fuesen a donde estaba, y allí les tomaron nota para darles unos monos que ponerse durante la práctica. Los chicos apenas tardaron unos segundos en estar listos, pero las chicas no estaban acostumbrada a esas prendas y tardaron lo suyo en salir del vestuario con ello puesto. Sandra andaba tan tranquila, pero Yaiza iba tan roja como el color de su mono.

-          ¿Qué te pasa?-Sebastian se reía al verla como si fuese una niña con un mono tres tallas más grande.

-          Estoy horrible.

-          No digas tonterías.

-          En serio, yo no quiero salir ahí con esto.

-          Sólo estamos los cuatro, venga.-la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella.

-          Qué fácil es decirlo, tú llevas de esto todo el día.-Llegaron a donde esperaban los coches, y un hombre que parecía ser el encargado les traía unos cascos que sólo cubrían la parte superior de su cabeza, permitiéndoles así hablar perfectamente. Kimi se lo puso tan rápido como Sandra, pero no pudo evitar reír frente a ella, dejándola otra vez anonadada.

-          ¿Qué pasa?-estaba intrigada.

-          El casco.-ella intentó mirarse como si fuese físicamente posible.- Te aplasta el pelo y te salen los rizos por los lados abajo. Pareces un payaso.-se reía otra vez y ella estuvo a punto de contestarle pero se contagió de su actitud y decidió ignorarle mientras le daba la espalda para buscar a Yaiza.

-          ¡Venga, Yai! ¡Que voy contigo!

-          No voy a montar.-repitió cuando llegó a su altura. Sebastian negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-          Pues yo no voy a perder el tiempo.-Kimi les dejó allí mientras se dirigía a su kart mientras Sandra no se lo pensaba dos veces y le seguía. Él no se dio cuenta de que iba detrás y sólo lo notó cuando la chica se sentaba en el coche de su lado.- ¿Te atreves a conducir a la vez que yo?

-          ¿Quién te crees? ¿Fernando Alonso?-consiguió picarle hasta límites insospechados, y el chico rió con furia mientras resoplaba analizando cómo iba a echar por tierra su actitud una vez se pusiesen a correr.

-          Te doy diez segundos de ventaja.

-          ¿Tantos? No te flipes que luego te llevas una decepción.-Ambos estaban ya preparados para arrancar.

-          ¿Decepcionarme? Eres una mujer, Sandra.-él reía, pero la chica se lo tomó tan a pecho que ni siquiera le dejó reaccionar cuando arrancó su kart para salir disparada. Kimi reía negando mientras hacía lo propio con el suyo, con más calma y sin tomarse demasiada prisa. En apenas unas curvas, el finlandés había alcanzado a Sandra, que no sabía por dónde la había adelantado y no sabía cómo acelerar su kart al máximo para intentar alcanzarle. Dieron varias vueltas, aunque Sandra no se daba cuenta de cuándo pasaban por la meta y cuando no, pues iba centrada en intentar alcanzar al chico que se había reído de ella por ser mujer, y descubrió que había perdido cuando Kimi paraba el coche en la salida y se baja quitándose el casco mientras ella aún no había ni siquiera frenado el suyo.- ¿Decías?

-          Tu coche corre más.

-          Para un coche que me dan que corre más, no te quejes.

-          No es mi problema que tu Ferrari sea una cafetera.

-          No seas protestona, y deja de echarle las culpas al coche.

-          ¿Insinúas que he perdido por ser mujer?

-          No, porque eres mala.-usó su casco para empujarle a un lado, y él volvió a su puesto riendo mientras Sebastian se quedaba mirando a Yaiza que se mantenía de brazos cruzados mirando al circuito.

-          Venga, una vuelta al menos.-le daba en la pierna con el casco, y ella seguía negando. Sandra y Kimi llegaron a su lado.

-          Va, tía, es genial, te va a encantar.

-          Uy, sí: velocidad, un coche, y un casco que apenas me cubre porque me está grande al igual que el mono. Estoy ansiosa.

-          No seas quejica y sube.-su amiga insistía.- Va, voy a preparártelo para que no tengas que comerte la cabeza.-Se fue hacia el coche número 21 y Yaiza siguió mirando el circuito a disgusto.

-          ¿Sabes a quién se le da muy bien el karting?-Kimi se había puesto a su lado, observando la pista igual que Sebastian y Yaiza. La chica, sorprendida de que le hablase, le miró expectante.- A Lewis.-si no fuese porque Sebastian la tenía agarrada de la mano diría que se estaba cayendo al suelo por haber oído lo que había oído. Kimi sonreía con soberbia.- Y Fernando. Ambos son bastante buenos.-le dio una normalidad a la frase bastante tardía que sólo pareció comprender Sebastian, que asentía como si el dato le fuese interesante mientras Yaiza intentaba controlar el temblor de su mano mientras le pedía a Kimi con la mirada que no volviese a hacerle eso. Sebastian tiró de ella antes de que pudiese reaccionar para llevarla al coche, en donde Sandra esperaba con una sonrisa al ver que su amiga se decidía a probar.

-          Voy contigo ¿Vale? –Sebastian se ponía el casco para subir a su coche.

-          ¿Conmigo?

-          Al lado.

-          Esto va para largo…-protestó Kimi detrás, que decidió ir a su kart de nuevo mientras Sandra descubría que era la única que iba a quedarse en tierra.

-          Revancha.-le dijo a Kimi al pasar por su lado.

-          ¿Otra vez quieres perder? Ten en cuenta que ahora contamos con doblados en la segunda vuelta…-miró con asco a Sebastian y Yaiza, que seguían a medio colocar sobre el asiento mientras el chico le explicaba a ella cómo funcionaba. Sandra rió.

-          Acepto esos diez segundos de ventaja.-él sonrió y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que echase a correr con el kart. A los diez segundos exactos, ponía el suyo al máximo para haberla alcanzado a mitad de circuito, justo cuando Sebastian ponía el suyo en marcha mirando hacia atrás en donde se quedaba Yaiza.

-          Yai, en serio…

-          ¡Tú tira! ¡No eches a perder tu carrera por mí!

-          ¿Qué carrera? –rió.

-          Lo que sea. Tira, pasa de mí.-Sebastian negó pero hizo caso a la chica y salió escopetado con el kart, dejándola sola en la primera curva sin saber muy bien qué hacer desde entonces. Iba más lenta que un caracol, y sintió verdadero temor cuando Kimi y Sandra pasaron por su lado a toda velocidad haciéndola agarrarse a su volante con la cabeza agachada para no ver qué pasaba. No se movió, asustada, hasta que Sebastian llegó a su lado negando con una sonrisa.

-          No has dado ni una vuelta ¿Verdad?

-          ¿Acaso me has visto adelantarte?-protestó con pocas ganas, y el chico volvió a reír.

-          Estamos rodeados de protecciones.-la chica se miró a ella misma.- La carretera, digo.-a Sebastian le parecía realmente adorable.- No te va a pasar nada. Intenta darle un poco de caña.

-          ¿Quieres que me mate?

-          No te vas a matar, mujer. ¿No confías en mí?

-          No te ofendas, pero no confío en un piloto que me dice que le dé caña a un kart…

-          Deberías confiar más en mí por lo mismo.-reía.

-          Ya, seguro.

-          Venga, va… pisa un poco. Estamos en una recta, yo te protejo.

-          ¿Protegerme? ¿Eres Superman? ¿Vas a salir volando del coche para cogerme si me estrello?-estaba tan nerviosa que ni sabía lo que decía mientras miraba su volante sin saber qué hacer con él. Sebastian reía mientras la miraba atónito.

-          Superman o el que quieras.

-          Prefiero Batman.

-          Batman no vuela, con ese voy a tardar más en rescatarte.

-          ¿¡Ves?! Sabes que me la voy a dar.

-          ¡Yai!-rió de nuevo, y ella le mandó parar con la mano agitándola en el aire. Quiso hacerle caso y pisó el acelerador, desplazándose poco más de un metro a gran velocidad, gritando a la vez mientras frenaba.- ¡Tranquila!-reía.

-          ¡Esto es horrible! ¡Corre demasiado!

-          ¡Pero si te has movido un metro!-el chico reía apoyado sobre su volante justo cuando Sandra y Kimi volvían a adelantarles.-¡Mira, vamos a quedar en ridículo con ellos!

-          ¡Vete!-Yaiza se molestaba con tanta insistencia, y Sebastian decidió ponerse a su lado de nuevo para mirarle con ojos de corderito para que le perdonase. Ella sonrió.- No me mires así… Y vete.-sacó la pierna como pudo del kart para darle una patada a la rueda delantera del chico, y este volvió a reír mientras pisaba el acelerador. A Yaiza se le encogió un poco el corazón al verle tomar la curva, y se preguntó cómo sobrevivía en la Fórmula 1 viéndole cada día. Se aferró a su volante y fue a su ritmo hasta el siguiente giro, el cual tomó de frenazo en frenazo, y así hizo con el resto del circuito. Sandra y Kimi ya descansaban de pie junto a sus dos coches mirando a Sebastian dando sus vueltas. Para Kimi era ver algo habitual, pero Sandra disfrutó de la imagen. El alemán llevaba varias vueltas cuando Yaiza llegó a la mitad del circuito, algo que consideró un verdadero logro. En el tramo final del recorrido se sentía más a gusto con el coche, y puesto que Sebastian acababa de adelantarla de nuevo, decidió intentar apretar más a fondo las dos últimas curvas. Intentó darle tanta velocidad para lo que ella era capaz de controlar que se dio de lleno con el bordillo de una curva al no ser capaz de girar, y el kart se venció a un lado mientras ella se apoyaba con las manos para intentar que este no la aplastase a la vez que gritaba.

-          ¡¡Yai!!-Sandra hacía lo propio al haber visto un coche dando una vuelta completa en la última curva de llegada a meta, y le dio una tanda de golpes a Kimi en el hombro mientras se tapaba la boca asustada por su amiga. El finlandés salió corriendo hacia allí y frenó aliviado al ver que la chica al menos se movía intentando salir de debajo del coche.

-          Espera, espera.-levantó el kart a la vez que Sandra llegaba.

-          ¡Yai!-respiró tranquila al igual que Kimi anteriormente al verla al menos moviéndose. Kimi la intentó coger del brazo para levantarla.

-          ¡Suéltame!- se puso de pie rechazando que el chico la tocase, y se quedó con la boca abierta mirándola mientras esta se llevaba la mano a su codo mientras se le aguaban los ojos.- ¿¡Ahora sí me quieres ayudar?!-Sandra dejó los ojos en blanco y fue a su amiga para que no iniciase una conversación poco apropiada.

-          ¿Qué?-Kimi no entendía nada.

-          ¿¡A qué venía lo de Lewis?!-lloraba por la mezcla de miedo y nervios que había sentido viéndose sepultada por el kart, y ahora Sandra se giraba a Kimi sin entender nada.

-          ¿Qué ha pasado con Lewis?-le pedía una explicación al finlandés, que miraba a Yaiza asimilando que las cosas estaban más frías entre ellos que nunca.

-          ¡Yai!-Sebastian llega apresurado y Sandra se retiraba para dejarle sitio. La chica se quedó mirando a Kimi, que tiraba hacia la salida con le kart de Yaiza, y Sandra decidió seguirle.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-          ¡¿Qué crees?!-la chica seguía sujetándose el codo, que le sangraba por el roto que había hecho en el mono.

-          ¿Qué ha pasado?-miraba a los lados intentando ver síntomas de por qué la chica se había caído.

-          ¡¡Que me he estrellado!! ¡Qué va a pasar!... ¡Vamos Yai, sube, no va a pasar nada!-imitó la voz de Sebastian.

-          Tampoco hace falta que me contestes así.-le miró sin gesto, llena de culpa otra vez, y se arrepintió de haberla tomado con él, pero Sebastian pareció olvidarse pronto pues volvía a intentar agarrarla.- ¿Te duele mucho?

-          No… E-es sólo un raspón.

-          ¿Te has hecho algo más?-se puso a mirarla por todos lados, y le miraba la cara mientras la giraba en busca de algo más.

-          No, ha sido al caer e intentar parar al coche, que se me ha vencido encima.-él se asustó.- Pero estoy bien…

-          ¿En serio?-volvió a recorrerla con la mirada y ella intentó quitarse el casco.- ¡No, no! ¡A ver si te has dado un golpe y hay que—

-          ¡Estoy bien!-repitió, otra vez furiosa.- Estoy bien.-se colocaba el casco a un lado de la cintura mientras se quedaba mirando a Sebastian con lamento.

-          Lo siento.

-          El qué.

-          Haberte hecho montar.-se encogió de hombros, sin quitarle la responsabilidad. Él sonrió.- Además no me ha dado tiempo a vestirme de Batman…-ella sonrió tímidamente.

-          Lo que me faltaba. Estar bajo un coche y verte aparecer de murciélago.

-          Más gracioso que tú con el mono y el casco no estaría.-ella se burló sacándole la lengua y él decidió abrazarla y darle un beso en la sien mientras empezaban a andar de nuevo hacia donde estaban Sandra y Kimi.

Sebastian decidió disfrutar del resto de la mañana sentado con Yaiza en una de las gradas que había por el circuito. No se quitó el mono, por si se rendía y decidía volver a dar alguna vuelta, pero Yaiza se había deshecho de ello nada más llegar al vestuario. No sintió vergüenza en protestar en la recepción sobre la poca protección del lugar, y Sebastian la esperó riendo antes de ir a la grada a ver cómo Kimi y Sandra volvían a enzarzarse en otra carrera.

Esta vez Sandra consiguió acercarse un poco más al finlandés, pero Kimi la volvió a vencer tras diez vueltas en las que apenas sudó mientras ella paraba el kart cogiendo aire.

-          ¿Te rindes ya o qué?-ella asintió.

-          Pero… No porque… Sea peor... Sino porque…Creo que necesito beber algo…-intentaba coger aire mientras se tumbaba hacia atrás sobre el kart debido al agotamiento que le supuso intentar alcanzar al finlandés. Kimi volví a reír mientras se bajaba del coche, y a los minutos aparecía con una botella de Cocacola para darle a la chica mientras se sentaba en el bordillo a su lado con otra igual. Le intentó dar las gracias pero no tenía aire en los pulmones y él se encogió de hombros negando quitándole importancia. Dieron un trago, recibiendo con gusto el azúcar de la bebida.

-          Nah, si en el fondo se te da bien.-ella le miró aún tumbada sobre el coche.- No eres yo pero bueno.

-          No quiero ser tú.-Kimi tapó un poco la boca de la botella para salpicarle un poco a la chica en señal de queja.- ¿A qué se debe tanta simpatía?-el azúcar la ayudaba a hablar mejor.

-          ¿Cuál?-miró a los lados como si la simpatía tuviese cuerpo y forma, ella rió.

-          Tú, imbécil.

-          ¿Por qué os sorprendéis tanto de mi simpatía? Ya os he dicho que soy encantador.

-          Serás lo que quieras, pero ahora mismo no me esperaba que saliese esa faceta tuya a relucir. Y menos conmigo.

-          Y dale. ¿Pero qué os hace pensar eso?-Se reía, pero Sandra se mantenía más seria.

-          Pensaba que estabas cabreado conmigo y con Yai.

-          Te dije que tú no habías hecho nada.

-          Ya bueno, pero te la lié con Seb.

-          Ya se le pasará. No le duran los cabreos conmigo.

-          Entonces estoy perdonada ¿No?

-          Me he vengado de ti ganándote las tres veces. Tómatelo como un sí.-le ofreció la botella para brindar con la suya, y lo hicieron ante lo absurdo de la escena antes de pegarle otro trago al refresco. Miraban a su alrededor, abrumados por el silencio, y dieron con Sebastian y Yaiza en la grada.

-          Vaya dos…-Kimi asintió.- ¿Crees que se enterará? SI no se lo decimos, digo.

-          Si Yai sigue así con tanto altibajo emocional seguro que explotará cansado de no saber qué la pasa… Y a saber.

-          Ojalá que no… Para una vez que están así, lo que faltaba es que se estropease.

-          La culpa es de Hamilton.-Sandra rió al ver que le llamaba por el apellido.- El cabrón no se conforma con ganarnos a todos que ahora busca ganar en esto también.

-          Hombre, el otro día ganar lo que se dice ganar…

-          Ah, cierto. Estarás contenta entonces.-Sandra frunció el ceño.- Porque ganó Nico, digo.-otra vez ese nombre que le sentaba como un jarro de agua fría por la espalda. Ni se acordaba de él, ni sabía por qué Kimi se lo recordaba siempre.

-          No sé por qué piensas que me alegro de eso.

-          ¿No volvíais a ser amigos?

-          No. Simplemente hemos aparcado la bronca que teníamos.

-          Pues así no le vas a recuperar.

-          ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero recuperarle?

-          ¿No quieres?

-          No me apetece estar con alguien que selecciona mis amigos.-no continuó su frase y decidió darle otro trago a la Cocacola, el cual le sentó mejor que cualquier otro.

-          Me siento poderoso.

-          ¿Por?

-          Rompí tu relación con Nico provocándole celos y si quisiese podría provocar la ruptura de lo que sea que tienen Seb y Yai.-Sandra rió.

-          ¿Provocándole celos? ¿Lo hacías a posta o qué?-Kimi asintió de forma exagerada, dándole una sobreactuación a su respuesta, y Sandra rió decidiendo asimilar su ironía como tal.

Se quedaron disfrutando de lo que les quedaba de refresco mientras Sebastian y Yaiza abandonaban la grada asumiendo que el espectáculo había llegado a su fin. El chico se despidió de ella para ir al vestuario a cambiarse, y regresó con su ropa de calle cuando Sandra y Kimi se metían cada uno en su vestuario para salir al poco rato también con la ropa con la que habían llegado.

Salieron del recinto de karts sin rumbo fijo, y puesto que era la hora de comer decidieron ir al hotel a aprovechar que tenían pagado el buffet para comer allí. Apenas hablaban, pues estaban agotados por la mañana de carreras. La única más animada en cuanto a fuerzas era Yaiza, que había perdido y recuperado todo a la vez tras su pequeño accidente. Reservaba todas sus palabras para Sebastian, que no paraba de preguntarla que si estaba bien o sentía algún dolor nuevo, y sólo le dirigía frases que le pedían que cesase su preocupación.

El cansancio era tan notorio que todos aceptaron la propuesta de Sandra de ir a echarse una siesta en sus respectivas habitaciones. Cayeron redondos y el que más pronto se despertó fue Sebastian a eso de las siete y media de la tarde. A poco más se quedó de nuevo dormido al ni siquiera poner interés en levantarse de la cama, y sólo la idea de una ducha fría le animaba a poner los pies sobre el suelo para ir al baño. El agua estaba helada, pero consiguió relajarle antes de salir de la ducha para vestirse y salir del cuarto. Fue al de su lado y llamó, y esperó a que Yaiza le abriese mientras sentía que en el pasillo hacía demasiado frío.

-          ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó ella al verle tiritar.

-          Tengo frío.

-          ¿Y qué…quieres?-No supo cómo preguntarle sin reírse.

-          Oh, no, no.-se reía ahora él.- Venía a verte, lo del frío me ha surgido ahora.

-          Ah, oh. Bueno, me iba a dar un baño pero…

-          Puedo venir luego…

-          Puedes pasar, tampoco voy a tardar mucho.-no supo por qué se lo propuso, y cuando le vio entrar tras dudar se dio cuenta de que no era buena idea, pero no había marcha atrás. Cogió toda la ropa que iba a necesitar tras el baño, y se aseguró de no dejarse nada para no tener que salir luego sin algo. El chico se sentó a los pies de la cama, como si esperase de verdad que la chica tardase sólo un minuto. Jugaba con sus propias manos, haciendo puñetas para pasar el rato. Al rato se levantó a dar una vuelta por el cuarto, y cuando fue a salir a la terraza a hacer tiempo y olvidar la idea de que la chica estaba seguramente desnuda al otro lado oyó un grito que le hizo asustarse.

-          ¡¿Yai!?

-          ¡¡Ayuda!!-gritó de nuevo, y Seb salió corriendo hacia el baño, aunque paró en seco tras la puerta, la cual no quería abrir.

-          ¿¡Qu-qué pasa?!

-          ¡¡Ayúdame!!

-          ¿¿Cómo??

-          ¡¡Pasa!!

-          ¡¡Creo que no es buena idea!!

-          ¡¡Pasa, joder!!-gritó de nuevo, y el chico abrió la puerta con los ojos cerrados, y al ver que la chica no decía nada decidió abrirlos y se la encontró subida a la taza del wáter con los pies, rodeada con una toalla, y con el pelo recogido en una pinza. Agonizando. Tardó en reaccionar.

-          ¿Qué pasa?-dijo sin voz, ahogado por lo que veía. La chica señalaba al suelo, y Sebastian decidió mirar para ver qué le pasaba. Justo al final del suelo, pegado a la pared, un saltamontes de tamaño considerable andaba de un lado a otro. Sebastian frunció el ceño.- ¿Me has llamado por eso?

-          S-seb. Mátalo.

-          Pero si es un—se fue a acercar al bicho pero Yaiza gritó de nuevo, haciendo que Sebastian diese un brinco hacia atrás.- ¿¡Pero qué te pasa?!-rió.

-          Me dan pánico.

-          ¿Los saltamontes?

-          Los bichos. En especial estos.-intentaba no escurrirse de la tapa del retrete mientras se sujetaba de un toallero, mirándolo cada dos por tres asqueada de su entorno por miedo a ver más bichos.

-          Yai, es un simple sal—

-          ¡No se te ocurra acercarte a eso!-volvió a frenar sus intenciones mientras la volvía a mirar riendo. Descubrió que hasta así de asustada le parecía adorable.

-          ¿Qué me va a hacer?

-          ¡No lo sé! ¡Pero saltan y vuelan! Lo tienen todo para merecer la extinción.-el chico rió sin dejar de mirarla, y ella se puso roja al sentirse observada.- Mátalo.

-          No voy a matarlo.-La chica se quitó su zapatilla y amenazó a Sebastian con ella.

-          Mátalo o te mato yo a ti.-rió de nuevo. Le tiró la zapatilla y Sebastian la cogió negando mientras se ponía delante de ella, frente al insecto para intentar hacerle frente. Aprovechó para dar pequeños sustos a la chica con movimientos bruscos, y decidió parar al ver que la chica casi se escurre de la taza.- Sin piedad, Seb.-se rió de nuevo y se giró a ella para negar con la cabeza mientras Yaiza le giraba la cara de nuevo para que mirase al bicho.- Vamos.-fue a agacharse para intentar aplastarlo, pero como había informado Yaiza, el insecto saltó y ella misma dio un grito que provocó que Sebastian se retirase hacia atrás de nuevo, abrazándose ella a su espalda, agarrándole por el cuello con los brazos y por la cintura con las piernas. Se quedó colgada de él y escondió su cara tras su cuello.- ¡¡Corre!! ¡Vámonos!-él reía mientras la sujetaba con una mano una pierna para que no se cayese y poder salir de allí. Se bajó de él en la puerta, de la cual salió corriendo mientras él la dejaba entreabierta para mirar al insecto.

-          Mira, que viene.-la animaba a cercarse con la mano, pero Yaiza estaba sobre la cama. Sebastian se giró a mirarla y la vio allí subida y empezó a reír de nuevo.- No me creo que te de tanto miedo—

-          O le matas o pido cambio de habitación.

-          Vale, vale.-Se metió al baño y a los segundos, Yaiza oyó el ruido de su zapatilla contra el suelo. El chico salió de nuevo de baño.- Ale. Muerto.-le enseñó la planta de la zapatilla en donde una mancha considerable decoraba el plástico azulado. Ella puso cara de asco mientras se sujetaba la toalla por el pecho y la cintura.

-          Tírala…

-          ¿La zapatilla?

-          O desintégrala…-rió de nuevo él mientras negaba, llevando la zapatilla al baño para lavarla. Salió al rato de nuevo y ella seguía sobre la cama de pie, mirando el suelo.

-          No hay más, Yai. Ya he matado al único.

-          No te creo, Batman.-el chico rió de nuevo.

-          Va, confía en mí.

-          Sí, como lo del kart.-fue como si no se acordase.

-          ¿Te has curado la herida? –se acercó a ella a mirarle el codo, y ella se terminó sentando sobre el colchón con él al lado mientras observaban su herida.- No es profunda.

-          A poco más pierdo el brazo.-rió por enésima vez.- Dime tú qué hago yo sin brazo. Encima el derecho, que soy diestra.-la risa del chico llamaba su atención, y decidió mirarle para prendarse de nuevo de su mirada. Se creó un silencio incómodo en el que ambos sólo se miraban, y este sólo se rompió cuando el pelo de la chica se soltó de su pinza cayendo por ambos lados de su cara. Frunció el ceño sin dejar de mirar a Sebastian antes de buscar el origen de lo que acababa de pasar. El chico no dejó de mirarla con una sonrisa que se negaba a convertirse en risa mientras ella cogía la pinza del colchón.- Problemas femeninos.-le enseñó la pinza a Sebastian y la tiró hacia un lado. Él seguía mirándola con una sonrisa tímida pintada en su cara. Ella tragó saliva.- Debería vestirme.

-          Deberías.-habló sin dejar de mirarla, y ella se levantó temblando de la cama aferrándose más a su toalla. Se paró en la puerta del baño y miró por ella de reojo.- Yai, ya no hay más saltamontes.-ella le miró y sonrió con vergüenza mientras entraba al baño de puntillas. Se cambió a toda prisa y salió ya vestida secándose el pelo con una toalla mientras Sebastian se relajaba sobre la cama.

-          ¿Hay plan?

-          No he hablado con ellos.-de repente sonó la puerta y Sebastian alzó las manos.- No he sido yo.-rió y ella fue a la puerta negando. Al otro lado estaba Sandra.

-          ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta?

-          ¿A dónde?

-          Por la zona, no sé. Kimi dice que no viene, que está cansado.

-          Normal. ¿Y tiene que ser ahora? ¿No podemos ir de noche, más descansados?

-          Kimi dice de ir a la piscina por la noche.

-          ¿Noche?

-          Por lo visto en este hotel la abren por la noche si eres… VIP, o lo que sea. Vamos que les ha convencido para tenerla para nosotros solos.

-          ¿Para qué narices queremos una piscina para nosotros por la noche?

-          ¿Yo que sé?-Sandra sólo venía de informadora.

-          Además, si nos acabamos de duchar…

-          ¿Acabamos?-se asomó y vio a Sebastian tumbado en la cama, y miró a su amiga asustada.

-          Él en su ducha y yo en la mía.-le susurró. Sandra entró y saludó a Sebastian, que no quería levantarse pues estaba a punto de quedarse de nuevo dormido encima de la cama.

-          Te has perdido el espectáculo.-comentó a Sandra con voz cansada.- A poco más le da un ataque a tu amiga por un saltamontes.

-          Oh.-asintió.- Te creo.

-          Que viváis al límite no significa que yo tenga que hacerlo también.-la chica se cruzaba de brazos ofendida por el poco esfuerzo que mostraban los dos en entender su miedo.

-          Ha estado a punto de matarme el saltamontes.-exageró Sebastian para burlarse de ella, y Yaiza le tiró un cojín que tenía en la silla de su lado, el cual él consiguió parar en el aire.

-          Me dan miedo ¿Vale? Ni asco ni nada, miedo.-Sebastian miró riendo a Sandra, que negaba con la cabeza asumiendo que su amiga no tenía remedio.

-          ¿Qué hacemos pues?

-          ¿De verdad te apetece ir a dar una vuelta?-Yaiza se sentaba sobre los pies de la cama mientras expresaba su desagrado a la idea de ponerse a andar.

-          ¿Prefieres quedarte aquí encerrada todo el día?-Sandra negaba mientras la chica se tumbaba sobre la cama a lo ancho haciendo ruidos de protesta y cansancio.

-          Venga, yo me apunto.-Sebastian decidió levantarse y Sandra miró al techo con las palmas de las manos en la misma dirección dando así las gracias.

-          Yo… Me quedo.-Yaiza se acomodaba esperando que su amiga entendiese lo que decía.

-          ¿Por?-Sebastian obviamente no lo hacía, y aunque Yaiza tenía la certeza de que su amiga lo hiciese, Sandra tampoco parecía captar el mensaje.

-          Estoy cansada.-mintió, y miró de nuevo a Sandra, que se encogía de brazos mientras intentaba ponerse en marcha para salir del cuarto, esperando a que Sebastian dejase de analizar con duda a la chica, dudando de su excusa.- Tira, anda.-le echó con las manos y el chico sonrió levemente decidiendo dejarla allí. Salieron del cuarto, pero apenas pasaron unos segundos cuando la puerta volvía a sonar, haciendo que Yaiza dejase de coger cosas para guardarlas en el armario para ir a abrir.- ¿Qué pasa?-era Sandra.

-          Le he dicho que me he olvidado algo.

-          ¿Y?

-          Que por qué no vienes.-Sandra aún no había entendido la excusa de su amiga.

-          Quiero ir a hablar con Kimi, y es mejor tener a Seb lejos…-Sandra cogió aire, temiendo lo que pudiese haber pasado a su vuelta.

-          ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas?-Yaiza frunció el ceño.- Para hablar con Kimi, tendré que saber cuánto tiempo entretengo a Seb.-a Yaiza se le hizo un nudo en la garganta mientras hacía una mueca, y Sandra miró a los lados sin entenderlo. Recibió el abrazo de su amiga con recelo.- ¿A qué viene esto?

-          Gracias.-le susurró sin soltarla. Sandra decidió abrazarla también con menos pasión.

-          ¿Por?

-          Por ayudarme. Sé que no lo merezco.-Sandra dejó los ojos en blanco y se separó de su amiga.

-          Tú repítelo mucho y me pensaré dos veces el ayudarte.


	67. Frente a frente

Echó a andar y tomó la escalera para bajar al hall, en donde Sebastian esperaba mirando unos folletos de hotel.

-          ¿Qué miras?

-          No lo sé, porque no entiendo nada.

-          ¿No viene en alemán? Estamos en Mallorca, lo raro es que venga en otro idioma…-Sebastian rió mientras volvía a colocar el papel en el mostrador. Salieron a la calle y ambos giraron a la izquierda sin saber a dónde les dirigiría el camino. Al principio no dijeron nada, y Sandra empezaba a sentirse incómoda ya no por el hecho de tener que entretener a Sebastian, sino por no saber cómo hacerlo recordando que la relación entre ambos había cambiado a lo largo del tiempo de simpatía a odio en apenas segundos. - ¿Te gusta Mallorca?-se le ocurrió.

-          Sí, bueno, prefiero Ibiza.-Sandra le miró alzando una ceja.- No por la fiesta.-sonrió.- Simplemente me gusta más… ¿A ti?

-          No había venido nunca, y tampoco es que haya visto mucho más allá del yate de Kimi y el paseo desde el yate al restaurante del loco de su amigo…-él asintió.

-          Aún hay días, te gustará.-el tema sobre Mallorca murió rápido y Sandra volvía a centrar toda su concentración en buscar un tema. Sebastian reía por lo bajo mientras la miraba.

-          ¿Qué pasa?

-          Ya sé que preferías estar con Yai, tranquila.

-          Oh, no, no.-él la paraba con la mano.

-          Sé que no te caigo bien, no te preocupes.-Sandra no sabía si se sentía mal porque el chico supiese que no le profesaba gran simpatía o porque actuase como si lo tuviese asimilado y no pudiese hacer nada.

-          N-no es eso, hombre.-él la miró quieto, haciéndola frenar, esperando la explicación.- O sea… Es que no sé, tampoco hemos coincidido en momentos oportunos.-él la miró de arriba abajo juzgándola con humor, y siguió andando con las manos en los bolsillos mientras la chica iba a su lado esperando que el paseo acabase pronto.

-          A mí me caes bien.-comentó.- Estoy contigo en que no nos hemos encontrado en los mejores momentos, sobre todo en Barcelona, aquello no fue nuestro momento cumbre. Pero me caes bien.

-          ¿Sí?

-          Sí, bueno, la primera semana en Melbourne nos llevamos bastante bien, me quedo con eso.-A Sandra le salieron los ojos de las órbitas al recibir un flashback de ella misma hablando con el alemán en Australia. Ya no sólo aquella mañana en la que Dani los llevó a comer a todos, en la que claramente estuvo de parte de Sebastian todo el rato, sino en su momento de conseguir el trabajo en la Fórmula 1. Se acordaba de cómo fue el alemán el que le consiguió ese puesto tanto a ella como a su amiga. Luego se acordó de lo que el chico también había mencionado, sus constantes enfrentamientos en Barcelona, y comparándole con el que tenía delante, sólo podía relacionarle con el primer Sebastian al que conoció.- ¿En qué piensas?-captó su atención y Sandra le vio riendo.

-          Ahora me has hecho sentir mal.-no tenía por qué mentirle. Él miró a los lados antes de ponerse rojo con media sonrisa sin saber dónde meterse.- No me acordaba de esas cosas…

-          ¿Qué cosas?

-          Lo de Melbourne.

-          ¿A qué te refieres con no acordarte?

-          Pues que te llevo recordando como el insoportable que la tomó con Yai a partir de Australia y se ha comportado como un idiota desde entonces, no como el chaval simpático de antes.-él rió.

-          Ya bueno, pero eso es culpa mía, al fin y al cabo he sido más tiempo el idiota que el simpático.

Se había acabado también esa conversación, y por desgracia para ella el tema había finalizado con el recuerdo de tiempos pasados haciéndole pensar en que podrían repetirse. No supo por qué lo hizo, tal vez por el interés que le suponía saber qué pasaría en el futuro, pero quiso seguir con ese tema.

-          Supongo que tuviste motivos.

-          ¿De qué?-Sebastian ya se había olvidado de qué hablaban.

-          Para ser idiota, como dices.

-          Bueno… Supongo que al principio me merecí ese momento de poder enfadarme, pero ya se lo dije a ella, lo extendí tanto que me comporté como un estúpido.

-          Bueno, ella—

-          Ella nada, Sandra.-la miró negando.- Ella hizo lo que le dio la gana, estaba en su derecho. Ahí tenía razón Kimi también ¿Ves? Si no hubiese hecho yo el idiota a saber qué habría pasado.

-          Ambos habéis hecho el idiota muchas veces.

-          Si ella lo ha hecho ha sido porque yo lo he provocado.

-          No lo creo así.

-          ¿Ah no?-se habían vuelto a parar para hablar más calmados. Sandra escuchaba atenta.- Tanto lo de Hülk como lo de Lewis fue porque yo no tuve el valor de decirle ni hacer nada.-Sandra sintió un pinchazo al oír el nombre del inglés, e intentó mostrarse fría para que él no pudiese ver que empezaba a sentirse más incómoda que nunca hablando de eso.- Que tampoco es por quitarle méritos a ellos, pero…-bromeó.

-          ¿Méritos?

-          Bueno, supongo que Yai debería sentir algo por ellos para, ya sabes. No la veo estando con alguien sin sentir nada.

-          ¿Lo dices por Lewis?

-          Más por Lewis que por Hülk, sí. Lo de Hülk me gustó asumir que fue una locura de una noche, aunque me da que a él le pareció algo más.-se encogió un poco de hombros, mostrando una inseguridad hacia ese tema bastante notable.- Pero Lewis se nota que le gustaba, y, bueno, por eso estuvieron juntos.

-          No estaban juntos.-intentó borrar ese recuerdo de la mente del chico.- Vamos, no fue una relación.-Sebastian cogió aire mientras se pasaba una de las manos por la nuca.

-          Yo creo que sí. Aunque él no quisiese o lo que sea, al fin y al cabo actuaban como tal, sólo les faltaba asumirlo. Y ya te he dicho, no creo que Yai esté con alguien si no es en serio…

-          ¿Por qué lo tienes tan claro? No te ofendas, pero… No les llegaste a ver, vamos, nadie les llegó a ver en el día a día… -se encogió de hombros mientras seguía recorriendo su nuca.

-          Supongo que me lo imagino, por desgracia.

La lástima con la que Sebastian hablaba de esos acontecimientos reafirmó la idea de Sandra sobre lo mucho que se iban a estropear las cosas si el chico se enterase de los últimos sucesos. Siguieron caminando, y Sandra apenas tenía algún tema que consiguiese hacer a Sebastian olvidar el último, pues la típica sonrisa que acompañaba su rostro esos días quedó eclipsada bajo su sensación de inseguridad. La misma que poseía a Yaiza frente a la puerta de Kimi, que no se decidía a llamar tras varios viajes de su cuarto al del chico debatiendo en si era buena idea intentar hablar de nuevo con el finlandés.

Asumió que era el único momento que iba a tener para ello, y volvió a salir de su cuarto tras haberse vuelto a esconder de sus propias intenciones. Se paró en seco de nuevo frente a su puerta, y suplicándose a sí misma no huir de nuevo, llamó varias veces para declararse que no había vuelta atrás. Se echó para atrás, esperando a que Kimi abriese, mientras su interior la animaba a pensar que tal vez el chico no estaba. Pero Kimi no había ido a ningún lado, y abría su puerta con cara de sueño y con sólo un pantalón de chándal puesto.

-          Hola…-la chica lo susurró pretendiendo no alarmarle tras haberse acabado de despertar, como reflejaba su rostro. El chico se restregó la cara con las manos para espabilar.

-          ¿Por qué os empeñáis en despertarme?

-          ¿Eh?-se había hecho un guión mental de respuestas a cualquiera de las preguntas que Kimi le hiciese, pero no contaba con esa recibida y se quedaba en blanco ante él.

-          Qué quieres.

-          Hablar.-a esa sí tenía.

-          Pues vete a buscar a tu amiga.-fue a cerrar la puerta y Yaiza metió el pie. Kimi no se dio cuenta, e intentó hacer fuerza pensando que esta estaba atascada o algo, y sólo con el grito de la chica decidió abrirla de nuevo.

-          Tampoco hace falta que me partas un pie.-sollozó mientras se intentaba calmar el dolor.

-          ¿Pero qué narices has hecho?

-          Intentar que no cerrases.-saltaba a la pata coja y Kimi negaba con cara de asco.

-          Pasa, anda…-no supo si fue por pena o por cansancio, pero decidió que sería mejor acabar cuanto antes la conversación con ella. La chica fue cojeando hasta la zona central del dormitorio, y el dolor de su pie era tal que ni si quiera se acordaba de los nervios que sentía por hablar con él.- Qué quieres.

-          Hablar.

-          Eso ya me lo has dicho antes.-Kimi se tumbaba sobre la cama, con las manos entrelazadas sobre su vientre y los ojos cerrados, dándole a Yaiza la labor de darle una conversación lo suficientemente entretenida para no dormirse de nuevo.

-          Pero es que es lo que quiero.

-          De qué quieres hablar, Yai…-habló sin ganas.

-          Ya lo sabes…-abrió los ojos, aunque no por el entretenimiento. La chica se tumbaba en la misma posición a su lado. Tras mirarla, decidió clavar la mirada en el techo como ella.- Siento haberte gritado antes.-él se encogió de hombros.

-          Me da bastante igual.

-          No, sé que te ha molestado.-le miró y él a ella, y otra vez ambos miraron al techo.

-          Me han molestado más otras cosas que has hecho.

-          Ya… A mí también.

-          ¿Hablas de ti o de mí?

-          De mí.-Kimi asintió.- No sé qué hacer.

-          No puedes hacer nada.-le volvió a mirar, pero esta vez él se retuvo en el techo.- Ya te le has tirado, eso no va a desaparecer.

-          Lo sé, pero quiero… -cogió aire y acompañó la mirada de Kimi.- No lo sé. No sé qué quiero. Quiero estar con Seb, pero cada vez que estoy con él me acuerdo de lo que he hecho, y no quiero decírselo, quiero que él nunca se entere, pero eso es mentirle, y lo odio. Y cada día que pasa es peor porque es un día más que él no se ha enterado, y eso está bien, pero por otro lado es otro día más que le he mentido.

-          Me asombra que no estés llorando.-le miró otra vez, y él la correspondió.- No sé, con tanto drama lo raro es que estés así de tranquila.

-          En realidad estoy de todo menos tranquila… Pero creo que ahora mismo no podría llorar.

-          ¿Por?

-          Estoy muy asustada.

-          ¿Por Seb?-ella asintió.- ¿En qué sentido?

-          En el sentido de no saber cómo reaccionaría. Me paso el tiempo dándole vueltas a lo mismo. No sé cómo sería su grado de enfado, o lo que me diría, o cómo actuaría, y me asusta el llegar a saberlo, porque no quiero saberlo.-Kimi no hizo comentarios.- Cada vez que estoy con él pierdo años de vida, en serio… Tengo tanto estrés y presión encima que cuando estoy a su lado ambas cosas acaban conmigo.-Kimi seguía mirándola, pero ella decidió hablarle al techo de nuevo para concentrarse en sus palabras.-¿Crees que él sospecha algo?

-          Sospecha que algo te pasa, pero no sé si baraja la opción de que te hayas tirado a Lewis.-ella cerró los ojos impidiéndole el paso al recuerdo que él le había mandado.

-          No sé si eso es bueno o no…-Kimi frunció el ceño.- Si sospechase de eso al menos podría llegar a la conclusión de que no le afecta tanto, porque conmigo actúa normal…

-          Sería al contrario.

-          ¿Contrario?

-          Sería que le afecta demasiado. Que le afecte no tendría por qué suponer que actuase enfadado. Puede estar queriendo vivir de pensar que es mentira y que no lo has hecho, y actúa contigo esperando que no se lo confirmes.-ella se quedó sin aire.

-          No ayudas…

-          No buscaba hacerlo.-la chica consiguió calmar la presión que sintió para ponerse de lado, apoyada sobre un brazo.

-          ¿Soy tu amiga?

-          ¿A qué viene eso?

-          Sólo quiero que me respondas. Y quiero una respuesta sincera. ¿Me consideras tu amiga? Me da igual el nivel de amistad o lo que sea. Amiga.-él la miraba atónito, sintiendo que ahora ese estrés y presión a los que ella aludía se trasladaban a su sistema nervioso. Tenía clara su respuesta desde hacía tiempo, y aun así no quería dársela al sentir que no la merecía.

-          Sí.

-          Entonces ayúdame.

-          Se te olvid—

-          No. No se me olvida nada. Él es tu amigo también, y ayudarme a mí supondría traicionarle y todo lo que tú quieras. Pero –se sentó para poder hablar mejor, aunque él siguió tumbado.- necesito tu ayuda. Y como amigo mí que eres necesito que lo hagas.

-          ¿Y si no quiero hacerlo? No por Seb, sino porque pienso que no lo mereces.

-          Tú tampoco te mereciste mi palabra después de lo de Miami o lo de tu barco.-él dejó los ojos en blanco.- Piensa lo que quieras, y sí, sé por qué lo hiciste, pero a mí me jodiste la vida por entones, y decidí hablarte.

-          No estamos hablando de eso ahora.

-          Sólo te estoy diciendo que aunque la haya cagado, que sé que lo he hecho, me merezco que me ayudes.

-          ¿No te he ayudado ya suficientes veces?-La chica se cansó de su tozudez y su poco interés en centrarse en el tema y se levantó de la cama.

-          Vale, Kimi, vale. Dime por qué no quieres ayudarme.-Kimi se sentó en la cama para repetirle de nuevo.

-          ¿Tal cual?

-          Tal cual.

-          Porque no creo que una amiga que le jode la vida a un amigo merezca mi ayuda. De hecho, me da hasta vergüenza que esa amiga me exija ayuda.-tenía los brazos cruzados mientras le escuchaba, y sintió que le temblaba todo el cuerpo por oírle.

-          A él le ayudaste cuando estuvo con Hanna. De hecho tú se la presentaste.-Kimi rió con decepción.

-          Por entonces tú estabas con Lewis, Yai.-tenía la razón, y hasta Yaiza lo sabía.- Siempre es por Lewis ¿No te das cuenta? Si Sandra y yo ya estamos agotados del tema imagínate Seb cuando se entere.-la chica negó rechazando las palabras de Kimi, y se fue hacia la puerta.- Si lo que me sorprende es que hasta Lewis te siga aguantando.

-          ¡Cállate!-volvió a enfrentarse a él, esta vez con lágrimas en los ojos, y Kimi siguió tan frío como antes aceptando que Yaiza había asumido por fin la cruda realidad que la rodeaba.- Muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda, Kimi.

-          De nada.-ambos contestaron con la misma ironía, y él apenas mostró interés en verla salir de su cuarto disparada. Entró en el suyo, y se dejó caer en la cama temblorosa.

Todas sus expectativas de que hubiese un final al menos no tan trágico se esfumaban sabiendo que Kimi ni iba ni quería ayudarla. Cogió su almohada y se la apretó contra la cara, para ahogar en ella el llanto y los gritos de impotencia que sentía. No quería ver a nadie de ahí en adelante, ni siquiera a Sandra. Quería quedarse encerrada en ese cuarto para siempre, no hacer frente a los problemas que tenía, y la sola idea de que eso era imposible le hacía temblar aún más pensando en volver a ver a Sebastian.

Negaba, pidiendo a su pensamiento que no cobrase vida y la impidiese rencontrarse con él. Intentaba buscar el origen de todo, el motivo por el cual decidió que sería buena idea acostarse con Lewis otra vez. Su ceguera selectiva era tal que lo único que asumía es que era la persona más rastrera del mundo, y que si Sebastian decidía no volver a mirarla a la cara lo tendría completamente merecido. Pero lo último que quería era que Sebastian dejase de mirarla, aunque fuese el gesto más doloroso que sentía proveniente de él. Con cada pensamiento se le iba la fuerza, y ni siquiera Sandra aporreando su puerta era capaz de hacerla levantar. Saber que su amiga estaba al otro lado la hacía necesitarla, ahuyentando sus pensamientos que la animaban a seguir en soledad, pero se sentía incapaz de levantarse.

Sandra insistía, mirando a cada lado del pasillo esperando que Sebastian, que se había ido a su cuarto, no oyese los mil golpes que daba sobre la puerta y se animase a salir a comprobar su origen. Dudó varias veces en si ir al cuarto de Kimi a pedirle explicaciones, pero sentía que no podía dejarla allí más tiempo. Volvió a aporrear la puerta, y el ruido era tan molesto que los nervios de Yaiza se convirtieron en fuerza que la ayudaba a levantarse para ir a abrir. Como si quisiese gritarle que parase. Sandra entró cerrando la puerta a su espalda y la miró alarmada, y la chica se abrazó a su amiga buscando consuelo.

Kimi no iba a ayudarla. Sandra lo sabía desde que tuvo que llamar por segunda vez a su puerta, y aun así esperaba que la chica le dijese lo contrario. Se sentó con ella en la cama para dejarla desahogarse en llanto, y al rato, alterada porque la puerta volvía a sonar, Sandra miró a Yaiza buscando su expresión. No lloraba, pero tenía los ojos rojos por haberlo hecho. No tenía fuerza, y parecía rendida ante todo.

Eran las nueve y Sebastian se mantenía al otro lado con las manos en los bolsillos esperando a que la chica le abriese, pero se encontró con Sandra y no pudo evitar comprobar el número de la puerta para ver si se había equivocado. Sandra le negó con una sonrisa fingida y le dijo que ahora salían para bajar al buffet. Volvió a su amiga, y de rodillas ante ella y sin usar la voz, la pidió que intentase ser fuerte para salir de allí como si nada. Yaiza cogió aire y se levantó temblorosa, y pasó por el baño para mojarse la cara antes de salir por la puerta y ver a Sebastian, que se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa tímida que se iba apagando al ver su rostro.

-          ¿Qué te pasa?-Sandra salía detrás con el bolso de su amiga y la tarjeta de su cuarto, cerrando a prisas para intentar que el chico no intentase indagar más. Ninguna sabía cuántas veces habían oído al alemán formular esa pregunta, y ya se les habían acabado las respuestas.

-          Va, andando, tengo hambre.-quiso adelantarse esperando que la siguiesen, como Yaiza bien hacía, pero Sebastian la retuvo de nuevo cogiéndola de la mano y acercándola a él.

-          Yai—

-          Estoy bien, Seb.-le sonrió pretendiendo parecer sincera, pero el chico asintió sin buscar que ella entendiese algo más allá de la ironía que le mostraba.

-          Vale.-siguió asintiendo unos metros hasta que cogió velocidad para traspasar a una Sandra que se había quedado mirándoles frente a la puerta de Kimi, el cual salía en ese momento mirando a cada lado, observando a Sebastian perdiéndose por la escalera y a Yaiza con los ojos al rojo vivo.

-          ¿Todo bien?-ninguna de las dos supo interpretar aquello de forma ajena a una broma de mal gusto, y Yaiza empezó a andar en la misma dirección que Sebastian dedicándole una mirada de decepción al que consideraba su amigo. Sandra permaneció frente a él, cruzada de brazos sin entender por qué actuaba así.- ¿Qué he dicho ahora?

-          Nada Kimi, tú nunca dices nada.-echó a andar y Kimi cerró rápido la puerta para alcanzarla.

-          ¿Pero qué ha pasado ahora? ¿Se ha enterado ya?

-          ¡Claro que no, joder!-andaban rápido pero se frenaban debido a los parones que la chica hacía para protestarle.- ¡Si se hubiese enterado estaríamos ahora mismo sujetando a Yai para que no se tirase por la terraza!

-          ¡Y yo que sé! Si no me contáis las cos—

-          Kimi, basta.

-          ¿También te vas a enfadar tú conmigo ahora?

-          ¿Qué la has dicho?-estaba furiosa.

-          Sólo la he dicho que no iba a ayudarla porque no se lo merece. Lo mismo que piensas tú.

-          ¡Claro que lo pienso, joder! ¡Pero es mi amiga!

-          ¡¿Y si mata a alguien también la ayudarás sólo por eso?!

-          No te atrevas a comparar eso a—

-          No lo comparo, sólo te estoy diciendo que no voy a ayudarla. Tú haz lo que quieras, estás en tu derecho como yo en el mío.

-          Pues ahora Seb se ha vuelto a enfadar porque la ha visto llorando y no sabe por qué.

-          ¿Eso también es mi culpa?-le mandaba callar con una mirada furiosa, y él decidió hacerla caso mientras entraban al buffet. Se toparon con Yaiza, que esperaba de pie en la entrada a que su amiga la guiase hacia la mesa en la que Sebastian se había dejado caer sin mucho interés. Llegaron los tres y se sentaron las dos, dejando a Kimi de pie esperando para ir a coger comida.

-          ¿Vienes?-le dijo a su amigo, y este negó.

-          No tengo hambre.

-          Voy yo.-Sandra volvió a levantarse mientras Yaiza se alarmaba pidiéndola que se quedase, pero su amiga no la hizo caso y tiró de Kimi para dejarles solos. Yaiza miraba a Sebastian de reojo, esperando que el chico hiciese lo mismo para al menos no sentir que sólo ella quería hablar. Pero Sebastian miraba a todos lados menos a ella.

-          Seb…-se ofreció a iniciar la conversación mientras el chico cogía su servilleta de tela para arrugarla. La miró, como si quisiese prestar atención a lo que le fuese a decir, y ella sintió que se le esfumaban las palabras después de haber captado su atención. Se sintió en deuda por ello, y decidió aunque fuese iniciar una conversación que le hiciese olvidar su enfado.- ¿Qué tal el paseo?-el chico se encogió de hombros.

-          Bien.-no la dio opción a mucho con esa respuesta.

-          ¿Dónde habéis estado?

-          Dando vueltas.-hablaba con sequedad de forma intencionada, y ella se mordía el labio nerviosa. Esa corta conversación llegó a su fin cuando Sandra y Kimi llegaban con platos sin hablar, mirando a los dos que estaban sentados buscando la respuesta a su duda sobre si lo habrían arreglado ya. Pero Sebastian retiraba la mirada de Yaiza para coger a malas el plato que Kimi insistía en darle dejándola a ella fijada sobre él. Empezaron a comer, todos menos ella, que seguía con las manos sobre las piernas mirando de reojo a Sebastian. No soportaba el silencio.

-          ¿Iremos a la piscina?-preguntó, y todos dejaron de masticar para mirarla, sorprendidos de que fuese ella la que acabase con ese momento. Miraba a Kimi, y lo hacía sin sentimiento, esperando una respuesta meramente informativa.

-          Yo sí, no sé vosotros.-se la dio a su manera. La chica miró a su amiga, y esta, que se debatía entre a quién observar, se encogió de hombros asintiendo. Ahora Yaiza miró a Sebastian.

-          ¿V-vendrás?-él no había dejado de mirarla desde que empezó a hablar, debido a la sorpresa, y ahora dudaba en cómo contestarla. Le miraba expectante, y pidiéndole perdón de nuevo, esta vez con los ojos.

-          No creo…-no se lo dijo a malas, no al menos de forma tan brusca como antes, pero a ella le dolió igual.

-          No seas rancio.-Kimi tomaba la voz de nuevo.

-          No me apetece.-insistía.

-          Pues vienes y miras, como le decías a ella con los karts.-todos le observaban, esperando que al menos Kimi le hubiese convencido.

-          No voy a ir.-la tranquilidad con la que hablaba animaba al resto a no decir nada, por miedo a despertar a la bestia. Se levantó de la mesa, y salió del buffet mientras Kimi y Sandra seguían su recorrido con la mirada hasta que se perdió por la puerta. Luego clavaron sus ojos en Yaiza, que había dejado la mirada perdida sobre el mantel. No había empezado siquiera a comer, y Sandra estaba dispuesta a coger otro poco de pasta cuando se quedó a medio camino con el tenedor al ver a su amiga salir escopetada en busca del alemán. Le alcanzó al final de la escalera del segundo piso.

-          Espera.-le dijo sin aire, y frenó su carrera a su lado, normalizando poco a poco su respiración mientras el chico la miraba sin entender nada.- Oye, no discutamos de nuevo, por favor.

-          ¿Por favor? No soy yo el que—

-          Ya, ya lo sé, soy yo, siempre soy yo. Lo siento ¿Vale? Últimamente ando un poco alterada y no puedo controlarlo—

-          Si me dijeses por qué—

-          No, no es por nada, es todo en general.-el no tener aire le ayudaba a hablar todo de forma rápida, dándole una veracidad que no tenía.- Y tú y yo no paramos de discutir y me altero aún más.

-          ¿Por qué no intentas respirar? Tal vez eso te calma…-la chica le hizo caso, como si fuese un acto voluntario, y cogió aire con profundidad para exhalarlo poco a poco.

-          Lo siento, en serio.

-          Da igual.-él tampoco quería seguir con aquello.- Os veo mañana.

-          ¿No vendrás?-había intentado ponerse en marcha, pero ella le frenó con otra pregunta.

-          ¿Ir?

-          A la piscina.

-          Ya he dicho que no me apetece.

-          Pero…-pensaba que el problema era ella, y también pensaba que se había solucionado. Pero Sebastian seguía sin querer aceptar el plan.

-          Te veo mañana.-se dio la vuelta y echó a andar escalera arriba, y Yaiza sintió que se le había quitado el hambre.

-          Como no dejes de mirarme así me va a sentar mal la comida.-Kimi rebañaba su plato sabiendo que Sandra le juzgaba con los ojos.

-          Es que no sé cómo puedes comer tan tranquilo.

-          Son mayorcitos. –decía con la boca llena- No me van a quitar el apetito.

-          Ya veo, ya.

-          Tú también has cenado tranquilamente, no veo el problema.

-          Qué vas a ver tú.-se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta mientras la miraba negando.

-          ¿Qué has hecho al final? Por la tarde, digo.-la ignoró.

-          Dar una vuelta con Seb.

-          ¿Y eso?

-          Yai es igual de vaga que tú cuando quiere.

-          No soy vago. Simplemente prefiero dormir. ¿Qué te ha dicho Seb?

-          ¿Qué te importa? Son cosas nuestras.-Kimi frunció el ceño.

-          ¿No me lo vas a decir? ¿Habéis hablado de mí?

-          Sí, te hemos puesto verde, y no sabes lo mucho que hemos disfrutado.

-          ¿Te ha dicho algo de Yai?-volvió a ignorarla. Ella resopló.

-          Claro que me ha dicho.-Kimi esperaba más.- Es horrible.

-          Tampoco es tan feo el muchacho, no le digas eso.-Sandra le miró parando la broma.- Perdón.

-          Tiene asumido que Yai sentía algo por Lewis.

-          Eso lo tenemos asumidos todos ¿No?-volvió a mirarle, con la misma furia que antes.- Qué… Me dirás ahora que no.

-          Claro.

-          Sandra por favor.

-          A Yai le gustaba Lewis, nada más.

-          Eso es sentir algo.

-          No, sentir es lo que siente por Seb. Lo de Lewis era él.

-          ¿Él?

-          Sí, no sé, le gustaba él, su persona, físicamente, supongo. Que se pusiese tan tonto con ella. No había amor, quiero decir.

-          Para Seb hay amor hasta en lo de Hülk.-Sandra asintió veloz.

-          Me lo ha dicho, que a Hülk le gusta ella.

-          ¿Eso lo hemos asumido todos o tampoco?-le dio una patada en la espinilla.- Oye, que la culpa es de tu amiga, que les va enamorado.

-          Cállate, ya lo sé. La odio por ello. Menudo lío tiene.

-          ¿Tú estás bien?

-          ¿Yo? Claro ¿Por? A ver, ignorando que me tiene preocupa—

-          Hablaba de Nico.

-          Por qué siempre hablas de Nico.-el golpe de ahora no la dejó sin habla.

-          ¿Siempre?

-          Sí, siempre me preguntas por él.-Kimi dudó.- Siempre.

-          Encima que—

-          No digas eso de _encima que me preocupo por ti_ porque ya me lo sé de memoria. Por qué siempre me preguntas por él.

-          Porque te veo bien.-tardó en responder, pues se sentía intimidado por la mirada rabiosa de la chica.

-          ¿Eso es un motivo?

-          Hombre, me imaginaba algo depresivo, yo que sé. Llanto y eso.

-          Yo no lloro.

-          Ya te he visto llorar.

-          Pues siéntete orgulloso.

-          ¿No me da eso un plus para poder preguntarte?-le hizo gracia y no pudo evitar aguantarlo. Kimi rió con ella.

-          Estoy bien.

-          Mejor, mejor.

-          Aunque el fin de semana fue duro.-ya que no podía hablarlo con Yaiza, decidió comentarlo con él. Aunque el rosto de Kimi parecía ahora poco receptivo.

-          ¿Por?

-          Le veía actuar bastante raro, ya te lo comenté. Supongo que fue una tontería.

-          ¿Lo dices por lo de la clasificación, carrera…todo eso?

-          Sí.

-          Creo que ya te lo dije pero no te comas la cabeza con eso. Las cosas en Mercedes no están bien, y Nico está cansado de ser un segundón, y quiso darle entretenimiento a Mónaco. No pienses que es por ti.

-          Casi que me hubiese gustado pensar que sí, porque madre mía que cambio ha dado…

-          Tú también has cambiado.-se terminó su vaso de agua. Sandra le miró.

-          ¿Yo?

-          Ahora me cuentas tus problemas en vez de insultarme. Es un logro notable.-la chica volvió a darle una patada, y esta vez al chico le dolió más- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de parar? Vas a dejarme marca.

Terminaron la cena y se levantaron para ir a prepararse. A Kimi le habían dejado usar la piscina a partir de las 22.00 horas, y apenas quedaban cinco minutos para ello. Le ofreció a Sandra verse en el hall a eso de las 22.15 y ella asintió. Se fue a su cuarto y sacó de su maleta, en el fondo de la misma, uno de los bikinis que se compró cuando aún estaba con Nico. No supo si fue por lo reciente de la conversación o porque esa prenda en realidad tenía el poder de llevarle a esos recuerdos, pero sintió algo extraño recorrer su cuerpo al verse con ello puesto frente al espejo. Era azul oscuro, y cuanta menos luz había más brillo tenía.

Se puso un pantalón largo de tela suelta bastante fresco y un top básico negro mientras cogía una pequeña bolsa con su cartera, móvil y tarjeta para salir del cuarto. Fue a dirigirse al hall con tiempo, pero recordó que no había avisado a Yaiza. Llamó a su puerta, y la chica abrió a su sorpresa preparada. Llevaba unos shorts vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes blanca.

-          ¿Estás lista?

-          Sí.-no mostró mucho ánimo por la idea.

-          Bueno, voy a ir bajando. Kimi nos espera a eso de y cuarto abajo.-la chica asintió.- ¿Viene?

-          No.-no iban a mencionarle. Sandra cogió aire para hacerle una mueca a su amiga en señal de disculpa. Ella negó quitándole importancia.- Da igual. Ahora bajo.-Sandra asintió y se despidió de ella hasta dentro de cinco minutos, y en menos Yaiza estaba saliendo de nuevo de su cuarto con una mochilita negra pequeña con los mismos bártulos que su amiga. Pasó por la puerta de Sebastian y la miró esperando ver qué había al otro lado, pero la madera aún no había adquirido el poder de transparentarse, así que a la chica no le quedaba otra que intentar que la abriesen para descubrir el misterio. Sebastian no tardó en abrir después de que la chica llamase, y aunque esperaba por algún motivo que fuese Kimi insistiéndole ir a la piscina, no hizo ningún gesto al ver a la chica. No iba a saludarle, pues se habían visto hacía un rato, así que optó por mostrarle media sonrisa tímida que él contestó de la misma forma, pero con menos énfasis.

-          ¿Vas a la piscina?-preguntó al verla con la mochila. Ella asintió.

-          Sigues sin querer venir ¿Verdad?-él también asintió.- ¿Puedo saber por qué?

-          Tú no me cuentas que te pasa. Yo no te cuento que me pasa.-se lo dijo en un tono amable, pero al traspasar sus oídos el mensaje cobró la forma de una daga que se clavaba en cada parte de su cuerpo.

-          ¿Y si ignoramos lo que me pasa y lo que te pasa? Sería un buen trato.-se lo propuso tímidamente. Él sonrió igual que como la saludó.

-          Creo que saldrías tú ganando más que yo.-la daga se convirtió en espada, y si no fuese porque era una sensación emocional, se habría llevado la mano al pecho en busca de sangre.

-          ¿Hay forma alguna de convencerte para que vengas conmigo?-el chico tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta, y sonrió como antes pensando que ella era un buen motivo, pero realmente sentía que no le apetecía bajar a la piscina. Negó de una forma que buscaba no hacerla sentir mal, pero ella agachó la cabeza demostrándole que no lo había conseguido.- En fin.-se dio por vencida.- Te veo mañana.-empezó a andar por el pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos, y Sebastian estuvo a punto de pedirla que le esperase, pero cerró la puerta ignorando su deseo.

La chica bajó, y comprobó la hora al llegar al hall. Hacía ya cinco minutos que debería estar abajo, y parecía que ni Sandra ni Kimi quisieron esperarla. Fue andando intentando disimular a la vez el lugar al que iba, pues sentía como que hacía algo ilegal sin Kimi al lado. Siguió las señales y llegó a la puerta que daba a la zona de piscina, que estaba cerrada. Intentó mover el manillar y esta se abrió, y respiró tranquila mientras entraba a prisas cerrándola detrás.

La piscina era enorme, y tenía chorros cayendo por cada lado al igual que bordillos creando formas por todo su diseño. No vio ni a Kimi ni a Sandra en el agua, pero si distinguió la figura del chico saliendo de detrás de una de las columnas. Seguida iba Sandra, ambos miraban por todos lados tan asombrados como Yaiza de aquel sitio.

-          ¡¿Has visto?!-desde la otra punta, Sandra preguntaba a Yaiza si estaba tan asombrada como ella, y Yaiza asentía mientras se acercaba poco a poco.

-          Vayas ideas se les ocurren a los que diseñen esto.-comentó Kimi.- En fin.-se quitó la camiseta con una sola mano, y la tiró a una hamaca mientras hacía lo mismo con sus deportivas.- Al agua.-Se tiró de cabeza y empezó a nadar. Sandra miraba atónita junto a Yaiza, que no esperaban que fuese tan impaciente.

-          Pues nada.-Sandra se encogió de hombros y empezó a bajarse el pantalón, y se quedó a medias al ver que Yaiza iba hacia atrás a sentarse en una hamaca.- ¿Qué haces?

-          No me apetece nadar ahora.-Sandra se dejó los pantalones a medio quitar para erguirse y mirarla con odio.- No me mires así, paso de mojarme el pelo ahora.

-          Eres insoportable, tía.

-          Me lo dices mucho, ya lo sé.-no buscaban picarse, y Sandra la sacó la lengua mientras Yaiza reía. La chica tiró su ropa a su amiga, y esta la cogió para dejarla al lado suyo mientras Sandra se tiraba al agua. Yaiza les miraba nadar hipnotizada, y aunque se moría de envidia, no le apetecía nada tener que estar luego ocupándose de su melena. Dentro del agua cada uno nadaba en una dirección. Sandra estaba muy relajada con cada brazada que daba, y sólo cuando sintió que le vendría bien parar un rato dejó de dar brazadas para flotar en vertical. Miró a los lados comprobando que había parado justo en medio de la piscina. Y vio que Kimi estaba justo debajo de uno de los chorros. Le hizo gracia la imagen, pues apenas le veía, y fue nadando hacia allí para ponerse en el de al lado.

-          ¿Por qué salen con tanta presión?-protestó al intentar colocarse bajo uno.

-          Porque si no no cumplen su función.

-          ¿Matar? Porque seguro que sí lo hacen.-él rió.

-          Eres una blandengue.

-          ¿Por qué siempre te metes conmigo?-le preguntó entre risas, y él se encogió de hombros mientras dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás de nuevo para recibir el chorro de agua.- No y te ahogues.-Kimi movió su mano para crear una corriente de agua que diese de lleno en la cara de la chica, haciéndola toser por tragar parte de la misma.- Eres un cabrón.-intentaba reír pero no podía debido a que seguía tosiendo, y Kimi la miraba riendo por ella.

-          Salte del chorro y respira, anda.-le dedicó una peineta provocándole más risa. Entre los chorros apenas había dos metros, y la chica se alejó un poco del suyo para apoyarse en el bordillo, justo debajo del gran grifo del que salía el agua. Le relajaban las vibraciones que había en la pared debido a la fuerza del agua que subía. Kimi se había girado para mirarla, pretendiendo seguir con el pique que tenían, pero la vio tan calmada que se contagió de su tranquilidad. Sólo la observaba descansar, y puesto que detrás de la piscina había un gran ventanal, la claridad lunar hacía la imagen más placentera. No se daba cuenta de que el chorro de agua y su corriente le desplazaban cada vez más a un lado, y sólo cuando sintió que el agua que le llegaba era del otro grifo decidió pestañear. Dio unas brazadas y se apoyó en la pared imitando su lugar: debajo del gran chorro.

-          ¿Ya te has cansado?-le preguntó sin abrir los ojos, aún invadida por el relax de aquellas vibraciones.

-          Poco movimiento.

-          Si no va a 300 por hora nada ¿No?-le miró girando la cabeza y él asintió riendo, aunque por más que lo intentó no recordó qué le había comentado la chica y tampoco por qué había asentido riendo. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, y Kimi sintió curiosidad en volver a mirarla. Como si quisiese descubrir el motivo por el cual se había quedado embobado antes. No lo encontró, pero volvió a quedarse prendado sin saber por qué. Aunque ahora con algo más de cordura.

-          Te vas a quedar dormida.-le dio por decir. Ella le miró.

-          Me relaja.

-          ¿Tan estresada estás?-ella asintió, dejando de nuevo la cabeza apoyada hacia atrás. Su pelo estaba mojado, pero llevaba tanto con él fuera del agua que este adquiría cada vez más forma de rizo, y su color oscuro brillaba más con la luz de la luna debido a su contraste con la humedad. Algo dentro preguntaba a Kimi que por qué seguía mirando, pero la otra parte que debía contraatacar el argumento estaba tan prendado como él. No supo por qué, pero su calma volvió a contagiarle, y se sintió relajado de repente. Y pese a que no le gustaba la sensación de nula adrenalina, esta vez la paz le llegó con una sensación placentera, porque al fin y al cabo la tensión entre sus dos amigos se había contagiado en su ser, haciéndole admirar el relax en momentos como ese. Sin embargo no fue algo duradero. La voz que le cuestionaba su actitud le gritaba cada vez más, y optó por hacerla caso, agobiado por el poco movimiento a su alrededor.- Voy al jacuzzi.-se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en el bordillo con las manos, impulsándose a salir. Se lo dijo hasta con mal humor, pero Sandra estaba tan tranquila que ni lo notó.

-          Te acompaño.- la chica hizo lo mismo, con más calma, y su imagen en ropa de baño saliendo del agua hizo que el finlandés olvidase lo que iba a hacer.- ¿Dónde está?

-          ¿Eh?-pestañeó varias veces.

-          El jacuzzi.

-          Oh.-movió la mano sin expresar nada con ello, y anduvo por delante de ella hasta llegar al pequeño escondite donde estaban las piscinas de hidromasaje. Kimi entró en la que más cerca le pillaba, y al girarse para coger sitio, vio que Sandra le acompañaba. Se dejó caer a gran velocidad por el shock que le produjo volver a verla, y estuvo por pedirle que se cambiase de bañera aunque por falta de motivos que no le avergonzasen decidió no hacerlo.

-          Qué gusto.-La chica volvió a dejar caer la cabeza hacia atrás, y Kimi, aún nervioso, agradeció en parte que al menos las burbujas le impidiesen ver nada debajo del agua. Sandra se mordía el labio por el masaje que estaba recibiendo en la espalda procedente de un chorro, y Kimi fruncía el ceño mientras se pedía dejar de mirar. Pero por más que lo hacía no retiraba la mirada de la chica. Sandra seguía disfrutando de aquello, y no tenía reparo en mostrarlo con gestos y pequeños comentarios que Kimi no llegaba a querer escuchar. El agua estaba caliente, pero de repente su temperatura aumentó tanto que Kimi sentía que sudaba, y asumió que la gran parte de sangre de su cuerpo abandonaba su cerebro para dirigirse a su entrepierna.- No me digas que no te relaja.-le comentó, y él abrió la boca varias veces buscando qué decir, pero sentía que había perdido la voz.

-          S-sí.-se esforzó mucho en cerrar los ojos y dejar la cabeza caer hacia atrás, pero fue como si su cerebro quisiese repetirle de forma repetitiva la imagen de la chica, y decidió agarrar con sus manos el borde del reposacabezas para evitar que las mismas fuesen a parar a alguna parte de su cuerpo que no debía.

Estuvo así durante un rato, y mientras ambos compartían un significado de la palabra tranquilidad bastante diferente, Yaiza daba vueltas por el borde de la piscina mirando la claridad del agua y el reflejo de la luna sobre ella. Se había quitado la camiseta, invitándose así a dar pequeños pasos que la llevasen al agua, y dejaba su bañador blanco tapado sólo por el vaquero. Andaba pegada al líquido, bordeándolo hasta el límite y siguiendo el dibujo que formaba su diseño por el suelo. Al principio en forma de serpiente, y luego ángulos más rectos. Sentía paz, y la noche la ayudaba a olvidarse de las desgracias que la ahogaban el resto del día. Se paró frente a la gran cristalera en donde la luna protagonizaba la imagen, y sintió que su luz la transmitía un frío agradable por el cuerpo. Cerró los ojos unos segundos, pidiéndole a la situación que la trasladase a la calma más absoluta, y el ruido del agua que se movía la ayudaba a ello. Abrió los ojos y se fijó en la misma, y pese a que se sentía completamente sola, Sebastian estaba detrás de ella observándola con la misma pasión con la que ella admiraba ese hábitat al que le gustaría pertenecer.

Pestañeaba sin fuerzas, reteniendo con cada movimiento de sus párpados la imagen de la chica frente a él. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, y sentía que sus brazos le pesaban sólo por verla. Respiraba a la larga, reteniendo su oxígeno y soltando el resto en pequeñas bocanadas. Dio unos pequeños pasos, y el ruido de sus deportivas sobre el mojado suelo provocó que Yaiza girase la cara un poco descubriendo su presencia. Terminó de girarse por completo sin mucha prisa, y aunque verle allí la terminó de llenar, no expresó nada con su rostro más allá que una sonrisa ladeada que él correspondía.

Bajó del bordillo y fue a su lado, mientras él se sentaba en una hamaca frente a la cristalera, a la cual miraba como ella. La chica se puso justo a su lado pero más en el borde de su asiento, dándole un poco la espalda, prendándose de nuevo del reflejo de la luna sobre la gran piscina, y sonreía con la comisura de su labio invadida de nuevo por su paz. Sebastian había intentado acompañar su mirada, pues el paisaje merecía la pena, pero la presencia de Yaiza a su lado le retenía cualquier intención, y apenas pestañeaba mientras la miraba. Decidió echarse un poco hacia delante, quedando a su altura, y el movimiento hizo que ella le mirase a él, descubriendo que la combinación del reflejo lunar en sus ojos azules era más bonito que cualquier paisaje que pudiese ver. Sintió la presión subir por su pecho hasta su garganta, y agradeció que Sebastian se decidiese a hablar y cortar ese momento.

-          ¿Por qué no te bañas?-susurraban, como si no quisiesen estropear esa paz de la que por fin disfrutaban juntos.

-          No me apetece.-sonrió al responder, esperando que Sebastian sintiese la referencia a sus propias palabras. El chico sonrió también sin separar sus labios, y bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, que se entrelazaban sobre sus rodillas. Yaiza tenía las suyas igual rodeando sus piernas, y ahora era ella la que no retiraba la mirada de él.- Dijiste que no vendrías.

-          Encontré un motivo para hacerlo.-el tono de ambos se movía sobre la misma nota. Ella sintió miedo de preguntarle.

-          ¿Cuál?-él sonrió de la misma forma, y retiró la mirada de sus manos para mirarla a ella, dándola así su respuesta. Sintió esa presión de nuevo invadiendo su pecho, y en parte dio gracias porque sus ojos la hipnotizasen tanto, ya que si no su mirada se habría clavado en sus labios, a los cuales se moría de ganas de besar. Sebastian tenía como problema que todo su rostro le cautivaba, y hacía un esfuerzo por mantener la compostura y respetar el espacio que ella le pidió. Cada segundo que pasaba, la presión en ella era aún mayor, y la debilidad que le suponía daba paso a pensamientos inoportunos que la hacían recordar lo poco que merecía ser mirada así por Sebastian. Sintió que le temblaban las manos, y que estaba a punto de derrumbarse junto a él, por lo que decidió usar una fuerza mayor que la ayudase a soportar su pena. Bajó su cabeza hacia un lado, y la apoyó sobre su hombro, y él movió el brazo para rodearla y acercarla hasta su cuello. El frío tan placentero que le había aportado la luna se convirtió en una sensación horrible que él calmó con su calor. Recorría su brazo con su mano, y ella llevó su opuesta a la rodilla del chico, buscando allí la compañía de la de Sebastian. Él se la dio, y gracias a esa sensación pudo cerrar los ojos mientras se protegía de todo con él. Sintió que los labios del chico se posaban sobre su sien, y se estremeció como si su boca recorriese cada parte de su cuerpo. No quiso abrir los ojos durante un tiempo, y sólo lo hizo alarmada por la voz de Sandra, que hablaba desde el otro lado a un Kimi que parecía poco charlatán. Se pararon en seco al ver que Yaiza no estaba sola, pero fue un frenazo momentáneo pues siguieron andando hasta llegar a donde estaban los dos sentados. La chica tiritaba, y se ponía por encima la toalla que acababa de sacar de su bolsa.

-          ¿No decías que no venías?-Kimi provocaba a su amigo, alejándose él así también de su pensamiento más reciente. Sebastian sonreía sin separarse de la chica, demostrándole que no le iba a hacer sentir mal esa vez. Los que se sentían así eran Sandra y Kimi, que se miraban entre ellos asumiendo que cuando aquello explotase, los daños iban a ser muy costosos de reparar. Sandra estaba sentada al lado de su amiga, y cada segundo que pasaba, se preocupaba más de que no se separasen, y decidió interrumpirlo ella por miedo a que todo fuese a más.

-          ¿Nos damos un baño?-la cogió de la mano, separándola así de Sebastian mientras se intentaba poner en pie con ella. La chica la miraba indignada, mientras el alemán se recogía en su sitio.

-          Sabes que no.

-          Venga, sólo uno.-insistía. Quería alejarla de él, y Yaiza se daba cuenta. La miraba con furia, pidiéndola que la dejase.- Venga, si te va a venir bien…-enfatizaba cada vez más las palabras, obligándola a levantarse de un tirón y dedicándola una mirada furiosa justo cuando se reencontraban en la altura.

-          No quiero bañarme…-protestó de nuevo, aunque sentía que no tenía escapatoria. Sandra seguía tirando de ella hacia el bordillo, y Yaiza decidió quitarse el pantalón asumiendo que tenía que darse el baño. Lo alejaba un poco del borde con una patada, y empezaba a alejarse un poco de Sandra, que buscaba intenciones de tirarla- No, esto no. Yo me meto pero nada de empujones.

-          Te conozco y sé que si no, no te metes.-buscaba cogerla de la mano. De vez en cuando la agarraba del bañador, que estaba abierto por los lados, y Yaiza empezaba a reírse por los nervios intentando alejarla. Finalmente la rodeó con los brazos por la espalda, y la llevó al bordillo.- ¿No venís?-le preguntó a los chicos mientras Yaiza intentaba soltarse. Sebastian miraba embobado a Yaiza, y Kimi hacía lo propio con Sandra, aunque más discreto.

-          ¿Eh?-preguntó el alemán al sentir que esperaban algo de ellos.

-          Que si no venís, babosos.-Yaiza rió mientras seguía dando codazos a su amiga. Kimi miró a Sebastian, esperando su palabra.

-          Yo no, he venido sin bañador ni nada.-Kimi dejaba los ojos en blanco y se levantaba.- Eh, no me abandones, cabrón.

-          No te ofendas, pero entre dos chicas en bikini y tú, me quedo con las dos chicas.-Sandra rió y Yaiza aplaudió mientras Sebastian le burlaba dejándose caer hacia atrás en la hamaca. Kimi se tiraba al agua, y Sandra hacía lo propio tirando con ella a Yaiza. Para los tres fue extraño, pues pese a la reciente discusión, Kimi decidió actuar con Yaiza como si nada pasase, y la chica no entendió su comportamiento pese a que no quiso estropearlo. Sandra reía al verles comportarse como críos, aunque guardaba la misma sorpresa que su amiga. Seguían picándose entre los tres, y Yaiza acabó subida sobre los hombros de Kimi al cual removía el pelo para molestarle. El chico no paraba de tirarla al agua mientras Sandra les pegaba a los dos por llevarse los golpes. Protestaba tanto que Kimi decidió subirla a ella a hombros, y pese a que adquirió el comportamiento de su amiga de molestarle en la cabeza, el chico agarró bien sus piernas para no soltarla durante un rato mientras Yaiza reía a los comentarios que surgían. Pasó el tiempo, y una vez Sandra ya estaba a la altura de los tres empezaron a discutir sobre su técnica de natación. Eran comentarios absurdos, pero sentían que se lo pasaban bien. Sebastian les observaba sentado, y reía con ellos como si estuviese dentro del agua. Sin embargo los tres se alejaron bastante de su zona, y al tercer bostezo, decidió que sería bueno irse de allí. Se puso en pie, y anduvo lento hasta que sintió que la voz de la chica volvía a llamarle. Se giró en el acto, y la vio que llegaba a la escalera de su lado. Se acercó provocando que ella se quedase a mitad de camino en la misma, agarrada al lateral de la misma.

-          ¿Te vas?-se mostraba preocupada, y él sonrió para quitarle ese pesar mientras se ponía de cuclillas a su lado.

-          Estoy cansado, no te preocupes.

-          ¿Por qué no entras?

-          Ya te he dicho que no tengo bañador.

-          Pues con el pantalón ¿Qué más da?-negó y se arrepintió de mirarla de arriba abajo, pues sintió que sería capaz de tirarse al agua tal cual iba vestido.- Eres un aguafiestas…-le dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

-          Batman necesita descansar.-la chica rió y asumió que no se iba a quedar. La luz de la cristalera daba de lleno en el rostro del chico, y sus ojos brillaban tanto que Yaiza empezó a perder la sonrisa hipnotizada.- ¿Sabes qué es lo peor?-pestañeó rápido al escucharle. Sebastian sonreía avergonzado.

-          ¿El qué?

-          Que hoy estás más guapa que nunca.-se agarró fuerte a la escalera mientras fingía naturalidad.

-          Qué valor.-decidió bromear.- Decirle eso a una chica en ropa de baño.-él rió.

-          Estás tan guapa como esta mañana con el mono y casco.-se volvió a aferrar a la escalera.

-          Creo que Batman necesita descansar.-se puso colorada y él asintió riendo mientras agachaba la cabeza. Se acercó a ella y la dio un beso en la mejilla, y se separó de ella dejándola tatuada esa sensación que tanto le gustaba.

-          Mañana te veo.-asintió y le vio marchar. Se quedó así durante un rato, y sólo despertó del trance cuando Sandra la salpicaba a su lado. Pensó que volvía a impedir que pensase en él, pero su amiga sonreía mientras Kimi aparecía de debajo del agua alzándola de nuevo sobre sus hombros. Volvió a reír, y decidió ignorar su drama por esa noche.

 


	68. Por el miedo a equivocarnos

No escuchaba la puerta, o al menos quería hacer como que no la oía. La golpeaba tan fuerte que el respaldo de la cama temblaba, y el hecho de tener la mano apoyada sobre él provocaba que le molestase el vaivén de sus nudillos sobre la madera. Abrió los ojos juzgando a su propia cama, como si fuese la culpa de esta el temblar, y pretendiendo volver a dormirse escuchó finalmente los golpeos sobre la puerta.

Refunfuñó con ganas, y se levantó con muchas menas mientras se pasaba las manos por toda la cabeza.  La puerta seguía sonando.

-          ¡Ya voy!-lo dijo con furia, pretendiendo que parasen de golpear, y abrió con la misma cara de pocos amigos a Sandra, que se reía llevándose las manos a la espalda como si no fuese ella la que llamaba.- ¿Qué coño quieres?

-          ¿Aún dormías? Es la una de la tarde.

-          Apenas acababa de quedarme dormido.-exageró, y ella rió.- Qué quieres.-insistía.

-          ¿Puedo entrar?-a Kimi sólo se le veía la cabeza, pues apenas había abierto la puerta por miedo a que la luz le debilitase cual vampiro que se consideraba. Puso los ojos en blanco y se encogió de hombros, moviendo la puerta a un lado para que Sandra entrase.- Si prefieres me espero a que te vistas.-la chica no dio más de un paso tras traspasar la puerta, pues Kimi iba sólo con los boxer puestos. El chico movía la mano indicándola que daba igual, y se tiraba al a cama tapándose con el edredón y apoyando la cabeza sobre la almohada con los ojos cerrados.- No me hagas tanto caso.

-          Te escucho.-susurró, y Sandra rió de nuevo.

-          Sólo venía a darte las gracias.-sin moverse de su placentera posición, entreabrió un ojo para mirarla.- Por lo de anoche con Yai, digo.

-          ¿El qué?

-          Tu comportamiento. Fue un detalle.

-          ¿Qué hice?-frunció el ceño girándose.

-          Estuviste como siempre con ella, y ella se lo pasó en grande.

-          Parece que hablas de una niña a la que he llevado al parque.

-          Casi. –rió de nuevo.- Se lo pasó como tal. Después de todo…

-          Tampoco voy a estar a hostias con ella –optó por sentarse sobre la cama y apoyarse sobre la madera del respaldo, y Sandra hizo lo mismo al otro lado de la cama.

-          Y por eso te doy las gracias.

-          Para, para.-se restregó los ojos.- Tanta amabilidad me abruma.-la puerta sonó y Kimi miró con rabia.- ¿Qué os he hecho hoy?-Sandra se levantó a abrir y dejó pasar a Yaiza, que caminaba más tranquila por la habitación al saber que Sandra estaba allí.- ¿Tú también me vienes a decir cursiladas?

-          ¿Eh?-la chica había estado un rato en su habitación dudando en si ir a hablar con él o no, y ahora se quedaba bastante en shock al oír su comentario y ver la risa de Sandra, que volvía a sentarse en la cama.

-          Qué quieres.

-          Oh. Hablar.

-          Siempre dices lo mismo. ¿De qué?-le intentó sonsacar. Yaiza miró a Sandra de forma fugaz, y la chica se levantó.

-          Vale, me voy.-pidió perdón a Yaiza con las manos mientras se iba riendo, y Yaiza la siguió con los ojos hasta que se perdió por la puerta.

-          Pero si no la he dicho nada…-Kimi se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia y señaló con la mano el hueco que había dejado la otra chica, invitándola a sentarse, y así hizo.- Em… Q-quería hablar de lo de anoche.

-          Ya me ha hablado Sandra por ti.

-          ¿Por mí?

-          Sí, pero dime, a ver si sorprendentemente me dices algo diferente.

-          Oh… S-sólo quería darte las gracias.

-          Vale, no, es lo mismo. Puedes ahorrarte el discurso.

-          ¿Por qué?-sentía que le molestaba.- ¿Quieres que me vaya? –él la miró sin entender por qué se ofendía.

-          Te lo decía de broma ¿Qué te pasa?

-          N-nada, es que pensaba que no querrías hablar conmigo.-él alzó una ceja.- Ayer me dejaste descolocada.

-          Te digo lo mismo que a Sandra: no me apetece estar a hostias contigo siempre, y aunque te siga odiando por lo que hiciste –la miró castigándola, y ella bajó la mirada avergonzada- tampoco voy a estar odiándote por ello siempre.

-          Seb seguro que lo hace cuando se entere.

-          Y Seb estará en su derecho. De hecho hasta yo lo estaría, pero soy un trozo de pan.-ella le mostró media sonrisa.

-          Me ayudaste mucho anoche.

-          Te conformas con poco, veo.

-          Hiciste mucho, aunque no lo sepas.-él la miró con un gesto de sorpresa vaga que hizo reír a la chica.- Gracias.

-          Dejad de darme las gracias.-sollozó y se tapó con el edredón de nuevo y la chica rió.

-          Vale, vale, me voy. Duerme.-le dio una palmada en el trasero que provocó otro sollozo del chico, y Yaiza salió del cuarto más contenta de cómo había entrado.

Apenas habían pasado diez minutos desde la una de la tarde, y apenas media hora desde que la chica se había despertado y preparado para ir a hablar con Kimi. No había desayunado, y se moría de hambre. Decidió bajar al buffet a usar la hora de la comida como tal, y llenó su plato de pescado a la plancha y patatas fritas. Disfrutó de ello al igual que del mousse de chocolate que se comió de postre.

Decidió dar una vuelta por los alrededores del hotel mientras bajaba la comida, y a los pocos pasos sintió que había dado demasiado alimento a su cuerpo.  Hacía calor, y pese a que odiaba ese tipo de clima, la sensación le parecía agradable, pues sentía que podía disfrutar de un rato ajena a sus problemas. Todo le parecía cómodo a su alrededor, incluidos los insoportables niños que chillaban y correteaban por los paseos del jardín. Y todo gracias a que Sandra y Kimi decidieron ignorar lo poco que merecía ser ayudada para alejarla de los lamentos durante una noche.

No olvidaba el nefasto recuerdo que la acechaba con cada pensamiento, y aunque el remordimiento seguía poseyéndola, sentía que estaba tan bien con Sebastian que quería disfrutar de ello hasta que pudiese.

Se sentía sucia por ese pensamiento, sabiendo que al que menos le beneficiaba era a Sebastian, pero tenía tanto miedo de perderle y tenía tan claro que iba a hacerlo que buscaba la forma de dejarle el verdadero recuerdo que quería que él tuviese de ella. Pues estaba segura de que lo de Lewis fue el mayor error de su vida, y quería que él lo entendiese así, aunque comprendiese por encima de todo que merecía no ser escuchada.

Pensar en ello aumentó sus ganas de verle, porque cada vez que recordaba el error del domingo sentía que él se trasladaba a su mente a verlo con ella. Sintió un escalofrío, y volvió sobre sus pasos para entrar de nuevo al hotel y subir a la tercera planta, en donde se paró frente a su puerta llamando con velocidad. El chico abrió  y sonrió de forma ladeada al verla.

-          Hola.-se lo dijo con ternura, y él no borró la sonrisa ni al responderla.

-          Hola.

-          ¿Qué haces?

-          Acababa de darme una ducha.-ella asintió como si la información fuese relevante.- ¿Tú?

-          Vengo de comer y dar una vuelta.-frunció el ceño y miró la hora.

-          Pero si no son ni las dos.

-          Me he despertado hace poco y tenía hambre. Pensé en avisarte pero no sabía si dormías…

-          Llevo horas despierto.-ella hizo una mueca arrepintiéndose de no haberle llamado. El chico sonreía.- ¿Quieres pasar?-ella asintió con timidez, y le siguió hacia el interior.

-          ¿Ha descansado bien Batman?-le escuchó reír mientras cerraba la puerta tras su paso y llegaba al cuarto.

-          Más o menos.

-          ¿Más o menos?-Sebastian abría la puerta que daba a la terraza y salía a ella con Yaiza detrás.

-          Creo que necesito días enteros para dormir bien.-se apoyó sobre los codos en balcón, y ella le miraba desde el lado apenada por su rostro de cansancio.

-          ¿Es por el campeonato?-él asintió.- Venga, seguro que en Canadá—

-          No lo digas.-rió.- Llevo oyendo que al siguiente va a ir bien tantas veces que ya creo que lo estoy gafando sólo de pensar que irá bien.-Yaiza posó su mano en su espalda.

-          Va, venga, no pienses así.-le movió un poco para desestabilizarle, y decidió erguirse de nuevo mientras le hacía una mueca a la chica aceptando su propuesta de no darle más vueltas.

-          ¿Tú has dormido bien?-asintió como respuesta, y acompañó ese gesto de una amplia sonrisa cerrada. Él se alegró y la rodeó por la cintura con un brazo para acercarla a él y darle un beso en la mejilla. Cada vez que el chico hacía eso Yaiza sentía que era una sensación completamente nueva, y esa mañana le gustó tanto sentirle que se abrazó a él sin dejarle siquiera acabar. Se agarró a él por el cuello, y se puso de puntillas para estar más a su altura. El chico la agarró por la cintura y la volvió a dar otro beso, esta vez en el cuello, y subió uno de sus brazos por la espalda para rodearla también a media altura. La chica estaba de espaldas a las vistas, y decidió separase de él para no crear un momento más incómodo que ese, y lo hizo con el mismo gesto alegre con el que se había abrazado a él. Le dio la espalda sin separar su cuerpo del suyo, y el chico apoyó su cabeza en su hombro mientras se apoyaba con las manos en el balcón. Le gustaba tanto sentirle cerca que llevó su mano al chico y empezó a acariciar su pelo, y así se quedaron, mirando Mallorca, hasta que Kimi llamó a su puerta. Sebastian se separó de ella pese a su ruido de disgusto, y fue a abrir al finlandés, al que miró con desaprobación.- ¿Qué quieres?

-          Buenos días a ti también.-no le cambió el gesto.- ¿Molesto?

-          Sí.-Kimi rió.

-          ¿Qué hacías, guarro?-Sebastian achinó los ojos mostrándole más disgusto aún.

-          No hacía nada, idiota.-no terminó de insultarle cuando Kimi entraba por la puerta dejando al chico negando mientras la cerraba.

-          Vale, entiendo.-Yaiza salía de la terraza hacia el interior del cuarto.- Estás en todos lados.

-          ¿Has visto?-sonreía.

-          ¿Qué quieres?-Sebastian se tumbaba sobre la cama.

-          Ver qué hacíamos. ¿Dónde está Sandra?-miró a Yaiza, que se encogía de brazos.- He ido a buscarla pero no estaba.

-          Estará comiendo o dando una vuelta.-no se preocupó.

-          ¿Qué hacemos?-insistió ahora a Sebastian, que tenía las manos sobre los ojos.- Eh, tú.-le daba golpes en la deportiva para moverle, y Sebastian se reía a cachos.

-          Ando cansado.

-          Tú siempre.-Yaiza sintió de nuevo la necesidad de estar con él y se dejó caer sobre la cama tumbada a su lado, abrazándose a él. Sebastian bajó la mano cercana a la chica para rodearla con ella, y Kimi negó ante la escena.- Dais un asco…

-          Envidioso…-se burló ella.

-          Sí, me muero de ganas de abrazarle, anda que…-Sebastian rió y ella sacó la lengua.- ¡Que qué hacemos, hostia!

-          ¡Yo que sé!-le respondió de igual manera, y Yaiza le dio un manotazo flojo en el estómago para que no volviese a gritar, y él se disculpó dándole un beso en la frente y acariciando su pelo.

-          Que os den, voy a buscar a Sandra para vomitar mientras le cuento que pasáis de hacer nada por estar haciendo el moñas.

-          Vale.-le cantó la respuesta, y Yaiza rió aferrándose más a su cuerpo. Kimi salió y antes de cerrar la puerta llamó a Sandra, que estaba intentando entrar en la suya.

-          ¡Eh!-la chica se asustó y miró.- Mira, mira que cosa tan bonita.-sólo por la expresión Sandra fue con miedo y entre risas a la puerta. Sabía que era el cuarto de Sebastian, y cuando se asomó comprendió su ironía.

-          ¿Ya estáis así?-protestó, y Kimi asentía a su lado mientras Sebastian intentaba levantar la cabeza del colchón.

-          ¿Por qué no os vais a la mierda?- Sandra negó a disgusto y salió de allí seguida de Kimi, cerrando con un golpe seco la puerta.

-          ¿Dónde estabas?-le preguntó a la chica.

-          Daba una vuelta.

-          ¿Has comido?

-          No ¿Tú? –negó mientras se estiraba, aún adormecido después de todo, y empezaron a andar hacia el hall. La chica fue a girar para el buffet, pero él seguía hacia la salida.

-          No jodas. –protestó.- Comamos en otro lado.

-          ¿Qué tiene de malo el buffet?

-          Que es un buffet.-le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que le siguiese.

-          Si ya lo tienes pagado, qué manía con perder dinero.

-          Luego no llegaré a fin de mes por esto.-burló y ella le dio una colleja.- ¿A ti también te va a dar por pegarme?

-          ¿También?

-          Yai me pega siempre.

-          Por algo será.-se pararon a la salida del hotel.- ¿Dónde quieres comer?

-          Primero vamos a por el coche, anda.-llamó a un taxi con la mano.

-          ¿Coche?

-          Me lo presta un amigo, no me gusta moverme en taxi pudiendo moverme yo mismo.

-          ¿Tienes amigos por todo el mundo o qué?-él asintió.

-          Para que luego digáis que soy un antipático.-se subieron al taxi y en diez minutos les dejó en una urbanización a la que tuvieron que llegar tras pasar varios solares vacíos sólo ambientados de árboles. Sandra se quedó por la zona mientras Kimi hablaba con su amigo, y en apenas cinco minutos el finlandés pasaba por el lado de Sandra para decirle que le siguiese. Llegaron a la parte trasera de la casa y había varios coches, pero Kimi se paró al lado de la puerta de un Porsche Carrera GT plateado.- Va, sube.

-          Jo-der con tu amigo ¿No?

-          Yo tengo otro, y seguro que el mío tira mejor.-se sentaron y Kimi encendió el motor- Lo que decía.-Sandra negó y pensaba acomodarse cuando se agarró al manillar de la puerta por la reacción a la velocidad que había cogido el coche. Kimi se rió.- ¿Ya te has acojonado?

-          No, joder, que no me lo esperaba.-se puso el cinturón y se sentó más recta cuando el chico volvía a ponerle a la misma velocidad. Paró antes de salir de la casa de su amigo y miró a Sandra para ver si seguía viva, y la chica estaba tan tranquila.

-          ¿Ya se te ha pasado el susto?

-          Te he dicho que ha sido momentáneo.-Kimi rió y salió de la urbanización sin preocuparse mucho por el pedal de freno. No tenía ninguna idea de a dónde ir a comer, y decidió dejarse guiar por las carreteras que recorría con el coche. El tiempo pasaba y la sensación de libertad frente a la brisa de frente les hacía olvidarse a los dos de las ganas de comer. Kimi disfrutaba del trayecto, sintiéndose parte primordial del ambiente que atravesaba. Estaba tan ausente de cualquier cosa que le pudiese impedir disfrutar del viaje que se alejó del centro de la ciudad para perderse por las carreteras que rodeaban la costa de manera más solitaria. Le dio por mirar la hora, y el reloj marcaba las cinco de la tarde.

-          ¿Quieres parar?-lo dijo con una voz un poco elevada, pues el efecto del aire les impedía escucharse bien. Sandra, que había ido completamente ausente en una pompa durante todo el viaje, miraba la hora sorprendida.- Se nos ha echado el tiempo encima.

-          Vale.-en realidad estaba tan a gusto como él, pero el saber la hora le hizo preocuparse de cómo había volado el tiempo. Kimi paró el coche en un pequeño mirador que quedaba encima de la ladera en la que estaban, y miró varias veces hacia atrás para comprobar que ningún coche venía por lo largo de la carretera.- ¿Qué haces?

-          Como lo arañen o algo me la lían.-se acercaron al mirador, Sandra reía.

-          No llegarías a fin de mes si tuvieses que reparar el arañazo ¿No?-él asintió mostrando una preocupación sarcástica. El chico se apoyó con los antebrazos sobre la madera que hacía de barandilla, y Sandra se quedó recta mirando la imagen de Mallorca.

-          ¿Habías estado?-la chica negó.- Se te nota.

-          ¿Por? Ni que fuese haciendo fotos cual japonesa.-él rió.

-          Se nota que te gusta.

-          Bueno… Tal vez he venido antes y me sigue impresionando ¿No podría ser? –él negó con una mueca.

-          Nunca es como la primera vez.

-          Qué romántico.-él volvió a reír, esta vez con ella.

-          ¿Por qué te hace tanta gracia que diga cosas así? En serio, me tomáis como un ogro o algo.

-          Es que actúas como un ogro.

-          No siempre.-se entretenía quitando astillas de la madera ante la mirada de Sandra.

-          ¿Te molesta?-la buscó con los ojos sin entender su pregunta.- Que se piense eso de ti, digo.-se encogió de hombros.

-          Me da completamente igual lo que la gente piense, pero digamos que me agota que la gente de mi alrededor lo piense.-se dio por aludida.

-          Vaya, perdón.

-          Nada, supongo que te habré dado motivos.-la chica podía enumerar todos y cada uno de ellos, pero no se quitaba la culpabilidad de encima.

-          Bueno, ambos somos igual ¿Eh? La gente piensa que soy borde.

-          Lo eres.-rió y ella le hizo una burla. Guardaron silencio durante un rato, mirando el paisaje. Sandra se enamoraba de cada rincón en el que clavaba su mirada y sentía una contradicción con Kimi al sentir que se volvería a enamorar en su segunda visita, y en su tercera y cuarta.  Quiso recorrer un poco más la zona y rodeó la barrera de madera hasta que se alejó a unos cincuenta metros de Kimi, que la vigilaba desde su posición como si se fuese a caer por la ladera. Siguió pasando el tiempo, y aunque Sandra seguía prendada del lugar, Kimi sentía que su estómago requería más atención. Se acercó lentamente hacia la chica.- ¿Vamos a comer?

-          ¿Ahora?

-          O merendar, yo que sé, tengo hambre.-se posó las manos en la tripa con cara de dolor.

-          Vale, pero sácame una foto, anda.-le dio su cámara, la cual había sacado para inmortalizar lo que veía.

-          ¿Para qué quieres una foto?

-          ¿Para qué se sacan las fotos?-rió y se fue a sentar sobre la madera y Kimi, que había preparado la cámara a unos metros, la bajó para mirarla.

-          No te subas ahí.

-          ¿Por?-miró a los lados y al moverse sobre el tronco Kimi se puso nervioso.

-          A ver si te vas a caer.-la chica rió.

-          ¿Por quién me tomas? Va, venga.-El chico le sacó la foto.

-          Espera, otra que con tu pelo a penas se ve lo de atrás.-ella le sacó la lengua y fue a estirarse para pretender llegar con su pie al chico y darle una patada, pero lejos de conseguirlo se escurrió provocándola perder el equilibrio. No se cayó, pues paró de pie en seco bajada de la madera, pero a Kimi le dio un ataque.

-          ¿Quieres hacer el favor de no subirte más ahí?-ella reía.

-          ¡Que estoy bien!

-          Como te subas te tiro la cámara por la ladera.-Ella le pidió perdón con un gesto clerical y él lo rechazó negando.

-          ¿Así mejor?-estaba de pie junto a la barrera, agarrada a ella. El chico no la contestó y le hizo otra foto.- A ver, déjame.-le fue a quitar la cámara.

-          ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te fías o qué?

-          Sólo quiero ver si me gusta, para que la repitas.-Kimi le había retirado la cámara y ella la seguía buscando, así que fue él el que tuvo que mostrarle la imagen.- Bueno, no está mal.

-          Sales guapa.-No supo por qué se lo dijo, pero lo sentía tras ver la imagen. La chica se le quedó mirando con las cejas alzadas, buscándole el lado cómico, pero Kimi había decidido centrarse en la fotografía para evitar que el comentario perdurase en la conversación.- Va, venga, tengo hambre.

Antes de poner en marcha el coche, Kimi se había olvidado por completo del comentario que le había hecho, pero Sandra no pudo evitar retenerlo durante todo el trayecto. El viaje siguió resultándole placentero, pero viajaba con ella una extraña sensación de no saber cómo tomarse aquellas palabras de alguien que apenas compartía frases así con la gente. Recordaba momentos en los que Kimi comentaba con Yaiza sobre el físico de la chica por alguna circunstancia, y no lo recordaba ni siquiera de forma similar a lo que le había dicho a ella. De hecho, por más que pensaba sólo se acordaba del finlandés diciéndola algo sobre su imagen en la noche en la que despidieron a Yaiza, y eso la hacía acordarse inevitablemente de Nico, por lo que su monólogo interno se convirtió en algo incómodo.

Volvieron a entrar a la ciudad, y decidió ignorar algo tan simple como un alago sobre una fotografía. Miraba a las calles, y no le importaba sentir que todo el mundo les miraba entre otras cosas por el coche y entre otras tantas por la persona que lo conducía, que se mostraba tan ajeno a la población como ella.

-          ¿Te gusta el sushi?-aprovechó un semáforo para preguntarla, y ella asintió, recordando de nuevo el comentario sin saber por qué. Kimi callejeó un poco mientras ella sacaba de su mochila la cámara de fotos para hacer como que miraba las imágenes que había topado, pero no fue capaz de pasar de la que Kimi comentó. Fruncía el ceño no por lo que veía, sino por lo que se estaba comiendo la cabeza con algo tan simple como aquello. “ _Es el comentario más normal del mundo”,_ se decía así misma, y pretendía creérselo asumiendo que los amigos se dicen esas cosas. Aunque no terminaba de entender su amistad con Kimi. 

El chico siguió callejeando hasta que llegó a una pequeña casa de piedra que había en las afueras de la ciudad, por el norte. Sandra se sorprendió de la localización pero no hizo ningún comentario, pues había aprendido a confiar en las amistades de Kimi. Aparcó el coche en el pequeño parking en el que apenas había dos autos más, y bajaron del mismo para ir a la puerta. Kimi entró con una sonrisa mientras el encargado le recibía con el mismo gesto. No era japonés, pero el resto de local parecía sí serlo. Sandra nunca había visto un establecimiento tan poco común dedicado a la comida japonesa, pero le pareció un lugar muy tranquilo y eso le encantó. Se sentaron en una mesa alejada de las pocas que estaban ocupadas, y como ya había pasado recientemente, no les hizo falta mirar la carta pues el encargado les ofreció lo mejor que podían hacer, y la verdad es que dieron de lleno con los gustos de Sandra. Disfrutó de la cena tanto que Kimi no podía evitar mirarla riendo. Apenas pudo probar bocado, pues la chica no controlaba lo bueno que estaba todo. Se dio cuenta en la tercera ración, y pidió perdón varias veces mientras Kimi le intentaba quitar importancia. Ese momento también le sirvió para darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Comía, en mitad de la tarde, en un restaurante japonés que seguramente no era conocido por mucha gente, acompañada de Kimi Raikkonen. El chico ahora aprovechaba el descanso culinario de Sandra para llenar su estómago, y ella miraba su vacío plato creando sobre él imágenes y frases que la comían la cabeza. Nunca se imaginó vivir eso que estaba viviendo, ni siquiera una vez le hubo conocido. Empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, y Kimi le comentaba algo sobre una salsa que le hacía asentir sin conocimiento.

-          Voy al baño.-cortó en seco su explicación, y el chico alzó las cejas sorprendido por ello, pero no mostró queja. Sandra se levantó y tras mirar hacia los lados, dio con la puerta que llevaba a los aseos. Entró y se sentó sobre la taza buscando tranquilidad. Se encerró allí, y aunque lo que buscaba era aire, sentía que ese pequeño habitáculo se lo daba sólo porque Kimi no estaba con ella. Todo era muy extraño, y ella misma se asustaba de estar pensando en cosas así. Se volvía a acordar de Nico, y en lo que podría llegar a pensar si siguiesen juntos y supiese que estaba en un restaurante a solas con Kimi. Se enfrentaba a sus propias ideas contraatacando, y se recordaba a sí misma que había paseado con Sebastian por los jardines de un hotel sin mayor problema, y que incluso había recorrido Mónaco con su amigo Nico, y aun así, nada era suficiente para contrarrestar el pensamiento de que comía con Kimi en un restaurante japonés. Decidió no alargar más su estancia allí, y salió hacia el salón del local en donde Kimi estaba y se sentó como si no pasase nada.

-          ¿Estás bien?-no pudo ni coger los palillos para seguir comiendo.

-          ¿Por?

-          Estás pálida.-se llevó las manos a la cara como si pudiese palpar su color de piel.

-          Sí, sí. Estoy bien. No sé, será la luz, supongo.-le quitó importancia, pues aunque se sentía agobiada, no pensaba que pudiese provocarla una bajada de tensión. Cogió los palillos y siguió comiendo, y Kimi decidió pensar de forma involuntaria en que la luz de ese sitio la favorecía. Negó sólo frente a sus propias ideas, y ponía muecas intentando buscarle una explicación lógica a lo que él denominaba tonterías. Ambos vivieron de ese momento incómodo durante el resto de la velada, y aunque los motivos eran los mismos, no buscaban compartirlos por nada de mundo. Fingían, y cada uno tenía diferentes carencias que por su propio beneficio el otro no sabía notar.

Acabaron esa especie de comida que bien parecía una cena cuando eran las siete pasadas de la tarde, y en ese mismo instante, Yaiza se levantaba de la cama como si hubiese tenido la pesadilla más horrible del mundo.

-          ¡Seb!-le gritó al chico que dormía a su lado, y que se movía entre sollozos pidiendo que no le molestasen.- ¡Seb, Seb!-le movía, y él decidió despertarse y mirarla con los ojos medio cerrados.

-          Quehepasa.-se inventó entre bostezos.

-          ¡Mira que hora es!

-          Cuál.

-          ¡No lo sé, por eso digo, mírala!-el chico refunfuñó y rodó por la cama hasta llegar a la mesilla, en donde cogió su móvil y miró.

-          Siete y diez.

-          ¡Seb!

-          ¡Qué!-se asustaba con cada grito, y esta vez su teléfono cayó por el suelo mientras él reía por su propia torpeza.

-          ¡No has comido nada!

-          ¿No he comido qué?-no entendía nada, estaba con el cuerpo sobre el colchón y la cabeza por el lateral acompañando a su brazo en la búsqueda del móvil.

-          ¡Comer! ¡No has comido nada hoy!

-          ¿Qué más da?-volvía a estar sobre la cama, y Yaiza correteaba por el cuarto.

-          ¡No da igual, va, venga, baja a comer!

-          ¡Que son las siete!-reía.- Está cerrado. ¿Quieres relajarte? Y explícame a qué se debe tal preocupación repentina.

-          He soñado que te morías de hambre.

-          Hombre, hambre tengo—

-          No, no, literal. Te morías.-estaba de brazos cruzados, mirándole, y el chico se aguantaba la risa.- No sé qué tiene de gracioso…-se puso roja.

-          Es gracioso.-se levantó y se estiró.- Va, venga ¿Qué quieres hacer? –fue a ella y la abrazó por el lado, dándole besos en la mejilla y en el cuello. Se había acostumbrado a llenarla de esas caricias, algo a lo que Yaiza en cambio no llegaba a hacerse. Aun así no quiso que esos gestos la afectasen, fingió seguir enfurruñada.

-          ¿Qué vamos a cenar?-él rió y apoyó su frente sobre su hombro.- Eres malo ¿Eh?

-          Va, venga. Pensemos. ¿Qué quieres cenar tú?-no la soltaba.

-          Me apetece comida mexicana…

-          Algo suave, sí.-rió y esta vez ella lo hizo con él, aunque pretendía seguir mostrándose enfadada.- ¿Quieres que vayamos a comprar? Supongo que podemos cenar en el yate de Kimi, que para eso está.-La chica, que seguía de lado recibiendo el abrazo de Sebastian, se giró frente a él y le abrazó por el cuello.- ¿Eso es un sí?-ella asintió y Sebastian volvió a reír.- Vale, pues venga.

Yaiza pidió a Sebastian unos minutos para ir a su cuarto a cambiarse, y aunque él protestó viendo venir que se iba a convertir en una larga espera, aceptó el dejarla marchar. La chica entró a su habitación corriendo, y buscó qué ponerse que no le pareciese tan cutre como lo que llevaba. Optó finalmente por unos shorts vaqueros de tiro alto y una camiseta corta azul oscura, y se puso unas deportivas blancas. Salió correteando hacia la puerta de Sebastian mientras se echaba la mochila a la espalda, y llamó mientras se colocaba los cordones de las deportivas.

-          Lenta…-protestó entre bromas él mientras cerraba la puerta. Ella se sujetó a su hombro para dejar de saltar con una pierna.- ¿Por qué te vistes así? Vamos a comprar comida.

-          ¿Así cómo?

-          Así.-hizo un recorrido con su mano de arriba abajo por su cuerpo.

-          ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-          Nada, si de malo no tiene nada.-reía. Ella le hizo una mueca.- ¿Por qué siempre te enfadas cuando comento cosas?-aunque su risa le contagiaba, quería fingir que seguía mosqueada con él.

-          Porque comentas cosas sin sentido.

-          ¿Tú no tienes sentido?

-          Cómo visto no tiene sentido.

-          ¡Claro que no lo tiene! ¡Vamos a comprar, mírate!-le pegó golpes en el brazo y él volvió a reír.

-          ¡Es un pantalón y una camiseta! ¡Mírate tú!-la hizo caso y se miró mientras sujetaba de las muñecas en el aire a la chica, que había empezado a hacer aspavientos. Pretendía soltarse de él, pero le entraba la risa.- Con esos vaqueros tres tallas más grande y la camiseta arrugada.-él abrió la boca sorprendido y frunció el ceño, y empezó a llevar sus manos aún sujetadas a su espalda como si la agarrase con unas esposas.

-          Como te pasas ¿No?

-          Suéltame.-se reía.

-          Si hombre, para que te metas conmigo.-Yaiza reía y sentía que perdía las fuerzas por lo mismo, y él decidió soltarla para recibir así un nuevo golpe de la chica en su brazo. A continuación la trajo hasta él con el mismo y pasó el brazo por sus hombros para retenerla con él hasta que salieron del hotel y se plantearon a dónde ir.-¿Dónde se compran esas cosas?

-          ¿En un supermercado?

-          ¿Dónde hay uno?

-          No lo sé. Espera.-cogió el móvil y usó el buscador para encontrar alguno cerca.- Bueno… Hay uno pero está un poco alejado.

-          ¿Cómo de alejado?

-          Unos quince minutos andando.-puso cara de horror y Sebastian rió.

-          ¿Eso es mucho?

-          Para mí sí. Para ti no, atleta de élite.-empezó a andar según le marcaba el GPS. Su sentido de la orientación era tan nulo que miraba la pantalla del móvil pretendiendo seguir sus indicaciones de forma calcada.

-          Oye, ya sé ir ¿eh? –la comentó mientras retiraba la mirada de su móvil.- Sólo son dos calles a la izquierda y luego seguir recto antes de—

-          Calla, listo.-rió y la dejó ir pendiente del GPS hasta que se plantaron frente al supermercado.- ¡Ey! Hemos llegado.

-          Se lleva bien desde la esquina de la otra calle, pero si te hace ilusión pensar que es por el GPS, lo pensaremos.-le hizo una burla y entraron.

-          ¿Alguna vez has estado en un supermercado?-el chico rió.

-          ¿Qué pregunta es esa?

-          Yo que sé, no te veo haciendo la compra.

-          Claro que he ido a un supermercado. Va, qué compramos.

-          Nachos, queso, chili… Más queso. Salsa de yogurt. Queso chédar.

-          ¿Quieres queso? Podemos comprar queso.-ella le empujó y a poco más se lleva por delante a una anciana con un carrito a la que tuvo que pedir perdón.

-          No la hables en alemán, que no te entiende.

\-         Me sale solo, y no cuentes con eso, que seguro que es alemana. Estamos en Mallorca.-Yaiza se giró a mirar a la mujer, que estaba girada con cara de odio hacia el chico.

-          Te entienda o no… creo que le has caído mal.-reía, y Sebastian se giró para comprobar que sí.

-          ¡Perdón!-gritó en castellano a la anciana, que refunfuñaba negando.- Va, venga, queso. Vamos a por queso.

Yaiza agarró una de las cestas para portar con todo lo que comprasen, y además de comida mexicana, llegaron a la caja con bebida, helados y otros tantos dulces para el postre. “ _Para contrarrestar…_ ” comentaba el chico mientras llenaba la línea de caja con una buena variedad de dulces y bebidas. La chica negaba pensando que no tenía remedio, pero le daban ganas de lanzarse a él y comérsele a besos sólo por existir.

Sebastian pagó entre risas mientras ignoraba la idea de Yaiza de pagar a medias, y salieron del supermercado cargados de bolsas. El alemán decidió llamar a Kimi para comprobar que estaban en el barco, y una vez lo hubo asegurado, pidió a Yaiza que buscase en su móvil cómo llegar al puerto en cuestión. Les costó varios minutos averiguar sólo el puerto al que tenían que ir, y una vez lo tuvieron claro, decidieron que esta vez sí era buena idea ir ambos pendientes del móvil, al menos hasta que llegaron al paseo marítimo. Sebastian pretendía que la chica guardase el teléfono ya, pues el barco de Kimi se veía desde donde estaban, pero la chica parecía no fiarse y sólo cuando levantó la vista y vio el yate se llevó el móvil al bolsillo poniendo muecas.

Llegaron al puerto y Sebastian tuvo que gritar varias veces para que Kimi moviese el yate hacia la madera y poder pasar.

-          ¿Se puede saber qué lleváis ahí?-comentaba desde la cubierta.

-          Calla y ayuda.-Sebastian le estiraba bolsas de puntillas y Kimi las cogía negando. Ayudó a Yaiza a pasar por la rampa con él y se reunieron con el finlandés.- Es la cena.

-          ¿Qué es?

-          Queso, mayormente.-Yaiza le dio una colleja.

-          Es comida mexicana.-informó.- Y cerveza, helados, cosas variadas.

-          Cervezas y helados, buena mezcla.-bromeó.- ¿Lleváis mucho andando?-miraba la caja de helados.

-          Hemos venido a paso rápido para que no se derritiesen, pero no prometemos nada.-bajaban a la zona interna, en donde Sandra estaba tumbada en el sofá circular que rodeaba la mesa. Sebastian se agachó por debajo de la misma para buscarla.- ¿Qué haces escondida?

-          No me encuentro bien…-sollozó, y él puso un puchero mientras Yaiza se agachaba con él.

-          ¿¡Qué te pasa?!-se preocupó.

-          Kimi me ha drogado…-ambos se irguieron y miraron a Kimi, que soltaba las bolsas sobre la encimera con el ceño fruncido.

-          ¿Pero qué dices?-Sandra hizo amago de reírse pero no podía.

-          Au…-se llevó la mano a la tripa y Yaiza se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, poniendo su cabeza en sus piernas y acariciando su pelo.

-          Ay pobre, qué te ha pasado. O qué te han hecho.-miró furiosa a Kimi, que volvía a protestar con una mueca.

-          ¡Eh! Que es su culpa, que se ha comido medio restaurante.-Sebastian reía mientras ayudaba a Kimi a guardar las cosas, y Yaiza bajó la voz para susurrarle a su amiga.

-          ¿Restaurante?-Sandra dejó a un lado su dolor para mirarla mal.

-          Sí, esos sitios donde se suele comer.

-          ¿Qué tipo de comida?-se levantó y le dio golpes en el brazo furiosa.- ¡Eh!

-          Sushi, se come sushi. Imbécil. –Se puso en pie como pudo y fue hacia la encimera entre sollozos.- Mierda… Comida mexicana. Con lo que me gusta.

-          Pues por tu bien no comas nada.-Kimi le quitaba de delante los botes de chili.

-          Si sólo estoy llena, no estoy mala.

-          Bueno, pues come –le volvió a dejar el bote- y explota, ya verás que risa.

-          No, no, mejor no.-le volvió a quitar el bote.- Aunque bueno unos pocos pued—Kimi se giró del armario para mirarla con los brazos en jarra, cansado de su indecisión.- No, no como. Va.-intentó ayudarles a recoger las cosas.- ¿A dónde vais sin queso?-Sebastian se giró mirando a Yaiza, con un gesto que le indicaba algo así como “ _te lo dije_ ”.

-          Ya me lo comeré yo, quejicas.-Yaiza se acurrucaba en el sofá sacándole la lengua con rabia a Sebastian.

-          Bueno, yo tengo hambre.-el alemán fue el primero en comentarlo a eso de las ocho y media.

-          Yo no.-Sandra negaba dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Yaiza, pues se había sentado otra vez con ella.

-          Yo sí.-la que la acogía levantaba la mano.

-          Yo no, pero como.-Kimi se encogía de hombros aceptando la cena.

-          Venga, a prepararlo.-Yaiza se levantaba haciendo que Sandra se desequilibrase. Y la pidió perdón con la mano mientras la dolorida se tumbaba de nuevo en el sofá. Yaiza y Sebastian preparaban las cosas, mientras Sandra seguía sollozando.

-          ¿Te duele mucho?-Kimi se asomaba por el lado del sofá y Sandra alzaba la cabeza con dolor.

-          Voy a explotar…-fue lo único que pudo decir, y el chico rió mientras le daba dos palmadas amistosas en la rodilla. Quiso colocarse recta de nuevo, pero no tenía fuerzas.- Ayuda…-le pidió, y Kimi ofreció su mano para tirar de ella. Una vez sentada, el dolor volvió y se dejó caer sobre la mesa.- Maldito sushi…-Tenía la frente apoyada sobre la madera, y Kimi la miraba riendo.

-          La próxima vez a un sitio de ensaladas.-bromeó él, y ella hizo el amago de reírse pero no pudo, así que volvió a sollozar.

-          ¿Quieres fajitas?-Yaiza le preguntaba al finlandés desde la encimera. Él se encogía de hombros.- Vale, pásame los pimientos.-le daba manotazos a Sebastian en el hombro y el chico buscaba los pimientos frunciendo el ceño como protesta por los golpes. Se los tiró y ella le dio una pequeña patada.- ¿Dónde tienes los cuchillos?

-          Pues por el cajón de la izquierda, supongo.-Kimi no sabía bien dónde tenías las cosas, y Yaiza se puso a buscas las herramientas por todos lados hasta que pegó un grito que hizo que a Sebastian se le cayese el bote de chili.

-          ¡Eh!-Sandra protestaba por el grito, como si le hubiese provocado más dolor, y alzó la vista.

-          ¡¿Se puede saber cómo guardas las cosas?!-Yaiza gritaba a Kimi sujetándose la mano, que san graba con un corte vertical en la palma de su mano. Kimi se levantó corriendo mientras Sebastian se acercaba a ella para sujetarla.

-          ¿Qué te has hecho?-estaba él más alterado que ella.

-          Tatuarme, Seb. Tatuarme. ¿No lo ves?-negaba, y él ignoró su comentario antipático para tirar de ella hacia el grifo. Puso su mano bajo el agua mientras Kimi miraba por encima y Sandra intentaba ver a través de todos. Yaiza volvió a gritar al sentir el agua.

-          ¿Estás bien?-Sandra no podía levantarse y pretendía averiguarlo todo a base de preguntas.

-          ¡No! Escuece.-le decía a Sebastian.- Para, escuece.

-          Tienes que limpiártela.-miró a Kimi.- ¿Dónde tienes el botiquín?-el finlandés tragó saliva.- Dime que tienes botiquín, Kimi.

-          Sí, sí, pero no sé dónde.

-          Joder.-negó y volvió la atención a la mano de la chica mientras pasaba por ella un papel para secarla mientras ella seguía gimiendo de dolor.

-          Joder no, la gente que viene no suele buscar cuchillos, ni siquiera yo.-Tanto Sebastian como Yaiza le miraron con rabia, y Kimi decidió callarse e ir en busca del botiquín.

-          ¿Te duele?-el alemán le susurraba a la chica, que se mordía el labio soportando el dolor mientras asentía.- Ahora te lo curo.-a los pocos segundos bajó Kimi con el botiquín.

-          Toma.-se lo dio a Sebastian, que lo cogió mirándole con desprecio de arriba abajo.- Subid arriba, a la mesa que con los focos de la cubierta se ve mejor que aquí a medio oscuras.- Intentaba colaborar, y Sebastian cogió de la mano a Yaiza y salieron de allí. Kimi miró el cajón en donde Yaiza había sufrido el accidente y comprobó que aquello era un descontrol total.- Joder.

-          ¿Qué pasa?-Sandra seguía sollozando.

-          Mañana organizaré este cajón.-la volvió a oír lloriquear con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa.- ¿Te preparo algo? ¿Quieres manzanilla?

-          Quiero morir.

-          De eso no me queda.-volvió a intentar reír pero no tenía fuerzas.- Va ¿Quieres algo?

-          No, da igual.-Intentó levantarse y no pudo, por lo que se sentó de nuevo.

-          Venga, cómete una manzana al menos.-abrió la nevera y sacó una pieza de fruta, y con cuidado, abrió el cajón de los cuchillos en busca de uno y lo llevó a la mesa. Sandra fue a coger la pieza y el cubierto pero Kimi se los quedaba para él y se ponía a pelarla. Sandra no sabía qué hacía y como tampoco tenía fuerzas, decidió no hacer comentarios y menos cuando el chico empezó a ponerle trozos de manzana sobre una servilleta para que fuese comiendo. Sintió que su estómago dolía de nuevo, pero la sensación era diferente.

-          Gracias.-susurró al coger el primer trozo, y Kimi le dio tan poca importancia que cuando acabó se levantó a seguir cocinando.

Justo arriba, Yaiza se sentaba en la silla al lado de la mesita con la mano sobre la madera mientras Sebastian buscaba por el botiquín algo de agua oxigenada y gasas, al igual que demás cosas que le sirviesen para curarla. La brisa del mar hacía que a la chica le escociese aún más la herida, pero prefería sufrir en silencio para no alarmar a Sebastian, que se ponía nervioso al no tener espacio donde poner las cosas.

-          Dame la mano.-una vez se hubo organizado cogió por la muñeca a la chica.

-          Va a escocer ¿Verdad?-él llevaba un algodón con agua oxigenada a la herida, y paró para mirarla.

-          Un poco.

-          Un poco bastante.-él rió.

-          Lo hago rápido ¿Vale? Tú aguanta.-ella negaba.- Venga, que no será para tanto ya verás.-apoyó el algodón sobre la herida de la chica y esta soltó un grito interno al que no dio paso por la boca mientras agachaba la cabeza. Sus dedos se estiraban de dolor y Sebastian se sentía fatal por ello, así que decidió parar.- Lo siento.

-          No es tu culpa, es de Kimi, que es imbécil.-él rió. A ella se le escapaban las lágrimas por el dolor, pero las acompañaba con pequeños amagos de risa debido a lo absurdo de la escena.- Qué horror.

-          Anda que no te llevas heridas de guerra. Entre esto y lo del kart…

-          Queréis acabar conmigo, si yo lo sé.

-          Venga, voy otra vez ¿Vale?-la miró a los ojos, buscando que confiase en él, y el azul brillante de los suyos provocó en ella dicha reacción.

-          Vale.-apoyó de nuevo el algodón y la sensación fue tan horrible como antes, pero ahora Sebastian no paró hasta que no hubo recorrido toda la herida.

-          Ya está, ya está.-movió la mano como un abanico por su cara y la hizo reír con él. El chico comenzó a curarle la herida con betadine. Lo hacía con paciencia, poniéndole dedicación y cuidado, y la miraba de vez en cuando para comprobar si la hacía daño o no. No hablaban, sólo prestaban atención al trabajo del chico sobre su herida. Puesto que no mostraba dolor, Sebastian dejó de mirarla para concentrarse en su mano, y ella aprovechó para observarle como tanto le gustaba. Le encantaba verle reír y bromear, pero serio le parecía incluso más guapo. Sus ojos la hipnotizaban de nuevo, y pese a que sentía un escozor en la mano, no era suficientemente grave para hacerla perder el sentido sobre él. Sebastian cogió unas vendas, y empezó a rodear su mano con la misma hasta que se aseguró que la herida estaba bien tapada.- Fin.-ella bajó la mirada y sonrió, doblando un poco la mano para amoldar el vendaje a su mano.- ¿Te duele?

-          Ya no tanto…-seguía moviéndola.- Gracias.

-          ¿Gracias? ¿Qué tiene esto de agradecer?

-          ¿Hola? Ya has visto a los otros dos soso cómo me han ayudado.-se quejaba con una risa, y él la imitaba.

-          Ya sabes que no me cuesta nada.-apoyó su mano sobre la lesionada de ella, y se miraron mientras ponían fin a su sonrisa.

-          Ahora resulta que Batman también es enfermero…-él rió de nuevo, esta vez con más ganas, y se contagió del sentimiento de la chica de querer observarla. Fue como si la viese por primera vez y cayese rendido ante ella.

-          Eres increíble.-se lo dijo con una voz débil, y el tono de la misma fue lo que más terminó poseyendo a la chica. Otra vez ese adjetivo que tanto había oído esos días, pero esta vez con un significado completamente diferente. Sintió que su mano temblaba debajo de la de Sebastian, y por su cabeza no pasaron ni Kimi ni Sandra repitiéndole esa palabra, sino Lewis y su furia. Apretó sus labios mientras retiraba la mirada a Sebastian, asustada y sintiéndose de nuevo agobiada por todo, y no sabía cómo disimularlo ante el chico que ahora la miraba con preocupación.- ¿Qué pasa?-ella negó y alzó la mirada pretendiendo que la luz y el aire la tranquilizasen, pero sus ojos estaban aguados de nuevo. Se soltó de la mano del chico, y empezó a ponerse más nerviosa que nunca porque en su cabeza todo se relataba de nuevo paso a paso, volviéndose así a llenar de remordimientos que parecían escaparse de su mente. Había prometido no dejarse influenciar por el pasado, no pensar en ello y disfrutar de él siempre que pudiese, pero su recuerdo era más fuerte y le devolvía la jugada después de haber estado escondido en la recámara de su mente durante tantas horas. Se llevó las dos manos a la cabeza y se retiró el pelo para respirar, y dejó ver que por sus mejillas caían lágrimas repentinas que llegaban acompañadas de más remordimiento.  Sebastian la miraba atónito sin saber qué decir.- ¿Qué pasa ahora, Yai?-ella volvió a negar. No sabía cómo hacerle creer que no pasaba nada, porque en realidad pasaba, y el chico sentía que ya no podía creerla. Apoyó las manos sobre la mesa mientras negaba incrédulo.- No me lo puedo creer.

-          L-lo siento.-se quería disculpar, pero sus palabras salían de su boca a cachos, y apenas se le entendía por el llanto.

-          ¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa de una vez?-sonaba furioso, y el verle así provocaba que la chica se estremeciese más. Volvió a cerrar los ojos para dar paso a otras lágrimas, y agachó el rostro avergonzada por no saber qué más hacer para parar su disgusto.- Yai me estás volviendo loco, cada vez que hago o digo algo te pones a llorar, yo ya no sé qué hago mal.-y él otra vez volvía a culparse, y ella se debilitaba a pasos de gigante. Negaba intentando hacerle parar esa idea, pero ni siquiera tenía poder para hacer que el chico intentase averiguar lo que le quería decirle sin palabras. Sebastian temblaba, porque cada vez que pronunciaba algo la chica se derrumbaba más, e intentaba buscar el motivo por el que pasaba esta vez. No lo encontraba, y eso le hacía ponerse más nervioso, y temblaba con ella lleno de rabia sintiéndose la persona más inútil del mundo.- Yai, qué pasa.-ella volvió a negar, y él aguantó la respiración furioso por volver a ver que la chica le evitaba. Estaba echado hacia delante sobre la mesa, y se puso a negar sin entender nada mientras se echaba hacia atrás apoyándose sobre el respaldo. Fueron unos segundos, pues volvía a acercarse a ella.- ¿De verdad que vas a volver a quedarte callada? ¿No crees que merezco saber qué he hecho mal ahora?-la retuvo la mirada, y aunque los ojos de la chica estaban humedecidos, se sentía incapaz de retirársela por miedo a enfadarle más.- Yai, te juro que me voy a volver loco, llevas así desde el domingo, joder, desde que—él mismo decidió guardar silencio, y fue el silencio que más detestó Yaiza en toda su vida. Sebastian estaba mirándola sin gesto, y ella se llevaba la mano a la boca para intentar buscar una calma que definitivamente la había abandonado por completo ante lo que estaba viendo. Sebastian recapitulaba lo que había dicho, y el gesto de la chica le ayudaba a entender que había sido la persona más estúpida e inocente del mundo. Bajó la mirada para desconectar de ella y analizarlo todo, recibiendo un sinfín de señales mal interpretadas y razones que le hacían empezar a sentir dolores de cabeza. Cerraba los ojos a ratos, intentando buscar el motivo que le llevase a pensar que todo era mentira. Yaiza empezaba a marearse, y sentía que su corazón se aceleraba más que nunca impidiéndola siquiera respirar. Quería hacerle dejar de pensar, y lo único que podía hacer era llorar. Se llevó las dos manos a la cara y se apoyó sobre sus brazos que descansaban en la mesa por los codos. Sebastian volvía a mirarla, comprendiendo que la reacción de la chica a su silencio no era más que una prueba inequívoca de que estaba en lo cierto.- Yai.-llamó su atención, y ella intentó cesar sus temblores y su llanto para separar el rostro de sus manos y mirarle, y en frente de ella encontró al Sebastian más decepcionado que había visto nunca.- Qué pasó con Lewis.

No podía responderle, no con palabras, y a él no le hizo falta siquiera esperar unos segundos para saber que su teoría era cierta. Que había estado engañado durante esos días, y a saber durante cuántos más. Se empezó a agobiar por la tensión acumulada, y le daba vueltas a cada momento que había pasado pensando en que él era la culpa de su estado. Se retiró de la mesa para apoyarse de nuevo sobre el respaldo de la silla, y empezó a restregarse la cara con las manos mientras buscaba una tranquilidad que no tenía. Todo le llegaba de golpe, desde las mentiras que había recibido hasta los supuestos momentos de sinceridad con ella, que ahora aparecían en su recuerdo teñidos de furia y desprecio. Ella seguía llorando, y se tapaba la boca con la mano mientras le miraba pretendiendo ver en él una reacción que no la provocase las ganas de morir. Temblaba y sentía que no iba poder controlar el estruendo de su llanto mucho tiempo.

Sebastian dejó caer su cabeza un poco hacia atrás, empujada por las palmas de sus manos que descansaban sobre sus parpados, cerrados, buscando la oscuridad ante la cruda realidad que le presentaba la lógica de su pensamiento. Había sido un estúpido. Un completo idiota. Y negaba aún con los ojos tapados pretendiéndose convencer a sí mismo de que todo era mentira, que no había vuelto a pasar, que no había estado ciego ante todo y que, sobre todo, ella no le había mentido por enésima vez.

No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa cargada de ironía y dolor, y ella volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras seguía llorando agachando de nuevo el rostro hacia la mesa, separándose el pelo de la cara con las manos. Odiaba ese silencio, odiaba el motivo que lo había provocado y se odiaba aún más a sí misma, y ni si se atrevía a alzar la vista para buscarle, pues sentía que quería perderse en ese silencio antes que escucharle. Sebastian seguía acompañando su lamento con pequeñas risas que estremecían aún más a la chica.

-          Esto es increíble.-otra vez esa palabra, y ahora haciendo referencia a un cúmulo de sensaciones que tristemente se alejaban de nuevo de la idea que él había pretendido mostrarla hacía unos minutos. Bajaba las manos de sus ojos para apoyarlas sobre los reposabrazos de la silla, y volvía a reír furioso mientras movía de nuevo una mano para taparse la cara. No quería verla. No quería volver a mirarla y sentirse tan manipulado de nuevo. Se puso de pie con decisión, pero fue como si tirase de ella con una cuerda.

-          S-seb—sólo podía pronunciar su nombre, buscando retenerle y buscando que se dignase a escucharla, por triste que fuese. Le sujetó de la muñeca para parar su paso, pero él retiró el brazo con tanta furia que ella se paró en seco.

-          No se te ocurra tocarme.-se encaró a ella, y su llanto ahora acompañaba a sus temblores sin pretender ocultarse de él.- A qué coño estás jugando, Yai.-no quería saberlo, no quería conocer el motivo por el cual la chica a la que quería había vuelto a jugar con él como una marioneta. Pero sentía tanta furia y rabia contenida que quería soltarla contra ella. Ni siquiera alzaba la voz, hablaba con un tono neutro que mostraba una clara intención de soportar la ira de su cuerpo.- Hasta cuándo ibas a estar jugando conmigo.

-          S-seb, no—

-          He hecho de todo por ti.-se movía alterado, gesticulando con las manos con furia mientras ella se tapaba la cara con una mano mientras sujetaba su brazo con el otro.- Te he perdonado mil veces, y he hecho cosas tan estúpidas que no había hecho antes por ti. Me he comido la cabeza durante días, me has estado volviendo loco hora tras hora haciéndome pensar que yo era el malo de todo esto—

-          No, Seb—

-          Qué he hecho mal, Yai. Dímelo por favor porque te juro que yo ya no entiendo qué hace bien él que yo no haga.-ella negaba mientras seguía llorando, y la presión que soportaba el cuerpo de Sebastian hacía que sus ojos se aguasen. Pero no iba a llorar, no delante de ella.- Estoy harto de tus mentiras.

-          No te he mentido Seb.-quería hablarle. Quería explicarse aunque no tuviese derecho a hacerlo, y su voz rota que apenas se entendía no le ayudaba a ello. Sebastian negaba llevándose las manos a la cabeza, riendo otra vez con ironía al ver que la chica pretendía aún tener razón.- Seb t-todo esto es verdad, lo que estamos viviendo es verdad, p-por favor.-quería que la mirase, pero él se negaba a ello. Se apoyaba ahora con las manos sobre la mesa, agachándose para descansar.- Seb p-por favor fue un error, m-me siento la persona más estúpida del mundo, n-no quería que—

-          Dime que he hecho mal.-se encaró de nuevo.- Dímelo. Dime que ha hecho él que no haya hecho yo.

-          Nada, Seb, t-te juro que no siento nada por él—

-          ¿Nada? ¿De verdad?-volvía a reír- Dime por qué has jugado conmigo todo este tiempo. Por qué me has dado largas, por qué no has parado de pedirme tiempo.

-          N-no estaba preparada—

-          ¿Ah, no? Para mí no pero para él sí ¿Verdad? Y para Hülk. Para todos has estado preparada—

-          Seb, por favor—

-          No merezco esto, Yai.-negaba.- He sido un gilipollas por creer que todo era mi culpa, por creerte cuando me decías que era mi culpa.

-          Yo nunca te he dicho que—

-          El mismo domingo me echaste en cara que era por mí. Que llorabas por mí, justo después de estar con él me dijiste que llorabas porque no soportabas estar mal conmigo, y todo porque yo te había reprochado que me dejases tirado por enésima vez para ir a escucharle a él. Y yo fui tan gilipollas que me creí que te había hecho daño. Y fui tan gilipollas que te acogí toda la noche y me he empeñado en hacerte pensar que merecía la pena mientras tú me mentías.

-          S-seb…-lloraba tanto que apenas podía vocalizar.

-          Cómo coño te atreves...-seguía usando las manos para acompañar sus palabras, que seguían perdidas en ese tono neutral que mantenía a salvo toda la ira que le seguía debilitando.- Cómo has sido capaz de actuar como si no pasase nada durante estos días.-descansaba ahora sus manos en su cintura, negando mientras la miraba apretando los labios al final de cada frase para no romper a llorar.- Cómo has podido jugar conmigo de esta forma.

-          ¡Seb!-no quería que siguiese.- Seb, no. No. T-te lo juro yo no te he mentido en nada estos días.-la daba la espalda.- N-no siento nada por él, absolutamente nada—

-          Y aun así con él estabas preparadísima para todo.-se enfrentaba a ella de nuevo.

-          N-no sabes lo difícil que es todo esto –le faltaba el aire para hablar.- N-no sabes la presión que siento cada vez que estoy contigo, el miedo que t-tengo de hacer las cosas mal contigo. D-de equivocarme en todo.

\-          Y supongo que follarte a Lewis es una forma de no equivocarte—

-          ¡Fue un error, Seb! ¡Me estaba volviendo loca! ¡No sabía cómo decirte cómo me sentía, t-te veía tan decidido que me estaba muriendo porque no sabía cómo coño corresponderte después de todo lo que había hecho!

-          Y supongo que Lewis era la mejor forma de hacerlo-insistía, cada vez más incrédulo por las palabras de la chica.

-          ¡Fue un puto error, joder! ¡Cómo te lo voy a decir! ¡Lo siento, lo siento en alma, no siento nada por él, nada! ¡No sé qué narices me pasó que estaba tan asustada contigo que apareció él y me cegué! ¡Tenía miedo a equivocarme contigo, a que nos equivocásemos ambos con todo esto! ¡No sabes lo horrible que es querer a alguien y no estar a su altura!

-          No, definitivamente no estás a mi altura Yai.-negaba aún con las manos en la cintura.- Yo al menos no he buscado hacerte daño nunca, y cuando lo he hecho me he sentido la peor persona de este mundo—

-          Seb nunca quise hacerte daño, por favor créeme.-pretendía acercarse a él pero el chico se alejaba cada vez más.

-          Pues parece que se te da de maravilla hacerlo. Te juro que no sé cómo he podido ser tan estúpido.

-          Seb—

-          Y lo peor es que me he creído todas tus mentiras, tus abrazos, tus todo.-a Yaiza le temblaban las piernas, y sentía que todo se le escapaba para siempre mientras seguía llorando frente a un cada vez más devastado y sereno Sebastian, que asimilaba que no quería vivir en esa mentira nunca más.- No sé cómo he podido llegar a sentir algo por alguien como tú.-ella se llevó las manos a la cara para negar escondida en ellas, y volvió a echarse el pelo para atrás buscando oxígeno. Él la miraba con decepción, buscando algo que le animase a creerla, a darla otra oportunidad.- Y ya está bien, Yai. Ya está bien. No voy a volver a caer. Está claro que somos completamente distintos.-volvió a reír- Es que no sé cómo he podido estar tan equivocado contigo.

-          Seb, te quiero, te juro que te quiero—

-          Cállate.-se lo pidió con angustia, y sintió que en su pecho se clavaban mil espadas afiladas que le traspasaban la espalda como nunca antes unas palabras.- No quiero volver a escucharte. No quiero saber nada de ti. No quiero verte.-Le dio la espalda y echó a andar, y ella intentó sacar fuerzas de flaqueza para ir detrás suya. Le llamaba, pero Sebastian no le escuchaba. El chico bajó apresurado las escaleras, llegando a la zona donde estaban Kimi y Sandra, que miraban como si nada a Sebastian.- Pon la rampa.-le exigió a Kimi.

-          ¿Qué rampa?

-          Al puerto. Ponla.-entró al cuarto en el que había dormido la primera vez y sacó de allí su mochila, y cuando cerró la puerta tras él Kimi seguía sentado.- Kimi, la rampa.-insistió, pero el finlandés miraba a Sandra sin entender nada. Y Yaiza bajó la escalera suplicándole de nuevo que la escuchase, pero él volvió a ignorarla subiendo la escalera mientras Sandra cerraba los ojos escondiendo la cabeza entre sus manos, sin necesidad de buscar una respuesta a lo que pasaba, pues ya era obvio, y Kimi se levantaba apresurado para salir tras el alemán.

-          Para, para.-le retenía mientras intentaba poner por sí solo la pasarela al puerto.- Seb por favor, tranquilízate, piensa—

-          Kimi haz el favor de poner la rampa.-estaba furioso, y Yaiza volvía a aparecer frente a él.

-          ¡Seb! Por favor, Seb.-no la miraba, y se encaraba de nuevo a su amigo.

-          Ponla.-Yaiza se giró a Kimi.

-          Kimi no, por favor. No.-él miraba a su amigo, apretando los labios mientras recibía la ira de Sebastian sin poder oponerse a corresponder sus deseos. Fue a disgusto hasta la rampa, y la colocó de forma que tocase el puerto.- ¡No! ¡Kimi!-le reprochaba su amiga la actitud, pero Kimi no iba a fallar a su amigo otra vez. Aunque eso supusiese dejarle marchar. Sandra llegaba a la cubierta y agarraba a Yaiza como podía mientras Sebastian cruzaba la rampa ante la mirada del finlandés, que volvía a recogerla una vez él andaba por el puerto a toda velocidad sin querer mirar atrás.


	69. Su cruda realidad

Kimi estuvo un rato observando la soledad que reinaba en el puerto al rato de que Sebastian lo hubiese cruzado a prisas. Tenía la mirada clavada en la madera de aquel suelo que acababa en el cemento del paseo marítimo. No pestañeaba, y por más fuerza que destinaba a ello, su cerebro seguía haciéndole sentir culpable por cómo Sebastian le había mirado. No le hacía falta buscarle o llamarle para comprobar que su amigo sabía que le había ocultado aquello. Su sola reacción de salir corriendo tras él para no permitirle poner la rampa le delataba, y le había dejado marchar sintiéndose la persona más desgraciada del mundo.

Y ahora tenía dos frentes abiertos a los cuales no sabía enfrentarse. No contaba con ver a su amigo hasta Canadá, y una vez allí el intentar mantener una conversación lejos de cualquier complicación iba a ser una tarea difícil. Pero para eso, pensaba, quedaba aún media semana y tenía tiempo por delante para analizar su estrategia, y decidió centrarse en el otro frente, aquel que había salido corriendo hasta el interior de barco una vez la imagen de Sebastian estaba tan alejada como para impedirles verle con claridad. Cogió aire y centró su renovada fuerza en cerrar los ojos por un momento e intentar evadirse de aquello, pero a sus espaldas sonaban unos pasos lentos que iban a su lado.

-          Yai no abre la puerta… Se ha encerrado en el cuarto.-volvía a tener los ojos abiertos fijos en el puerto, en sus luces que se difuminaban con el paso de los segundos. Sandra se colocó a su lado y se perdió en los mismos focos. Soltó un suspiro nervioso con la boca cerrada, lleno de temblor, provocando una corriente nerviosa por todo su cuerpo. Kimi la miró y vio en ella la pena que sentía ante lo que acababa de suceder.

-          Iba a pasar tarde o temprano.-ella asintió con media sonrisa.- No podíamos hacer nada.

-          Ni podíamos ni podemos ahora.-pensaba en su amiga y en su nulo interés en abrir la puerta de su camarote al resto. Se sentía devastada, y todo lo que sentía de desaprobación hacia su amiga no existía en ese momento. Había tenido su momento para culparla, para reprocharla y avisarla de que eso pasaría, y ahora que todo había llegado sólo quería ayudarla a sobrellevarlo. Ignorando por encima de todo si lo merecía o no. Cerró los ojos como había hecho Kimi, buscando no pensar en nada, y se sintió a salvo de ello cuando el chico pasó su brazo por sus hombros para acercarla a él, haciéndola saber que no iba a estar sola en eso.

Se giró con ella y la animó a bajar de nuevo por la escalera, y ambos se quedaron sin destino al que dirigirse una vez entraron en la sala. La mirada de Sandra se clavó en la puerta que guardaba a su amiga, y se posó al lado de ella intentando escuchar a través de la separación, pero se concentraba tanto en no querer oírla llorar que sus oídos decidieron camuflar cualquier tipo de sonido en silencio. Volvió a mirar a Kimi y este se encogió de hombros asumiendo que no había remedio, y fue hacia la mesa a sentarse en el sofá. Sandra fue con él, y sólo al acomodarse recordó el dolor de estómago que tenía y que parecía haber quedado en un segundo plano.

La mesa estaba repleta de comida mexicana que había colocado Kimi mientras pensaban que Sebastian curaba a la chica de una herida que finalmente se llevó él en mayor medida. Miraron todo aquello como si formase parte de la decoración que les rodeaba, y a Sandra le molestaba tanto verlo todo allí que decidió estropear la imagen. Movió su mano y la llevó al plato de nachos, y cogió uno bien cargado de queso y frijoles y se lo metió en la boca. Lo masticaba como si llevase años sin comer y Kimi la miraba asombrado, dibujando poco a poco una sonrisa en sus labios. Ella le vio y no pudo evitar reírse.

-          Tengo hambre.-informó, dejando a un lado la ironía de haberse encontrado mal precisamente por un empacho hacía unos minutos. Kimi volvió a sonreír y acompañó a la chica, cogiendo otro nacho y haciendo lo mismo que ella. Al fin y al cabo, la cena estaba hecha para ser ingerida. Siguieron comiendo, en silencio, pues ninguno tenía nada que decir que pudiese arreglar aquello, y cuando el plato de nachos quedó vacío, Kimi se levantó para llevarlo a la encimera y dejarlo allí. Volvió para sentarse ante el bostezo de Sandra.

-          ¿Cansada?-ella asintió aún bostezando. Kimi cogió una fajita y empezó a rellenarla con comida.

-          ¿Aún tienes hambre?

-          Sólo he comido nachos, con eso no me alimento.-ella rió y se quedó con la barbilla apoyada sobre sus brazos, cruzados sobre la mesa.- ¿Por qué no vas a dormir?

-          Tengo que tirar la puerta abajo para ello ¿Recuerdas?-tenía los ojos clavados en la fajita que estaba haciendo Kimi, y luego la mantuvo sobre su plato vacío. El chico miró a la puerta que escondía a Yaiza buscando la forma de sacarla de sus engranajes, algo que no consiguió pues todo suponía hacer un estruendo.

-          Duerme en mi cuarto.-ella desvió la mirada hacia él, que engullía ahora la fajita.- No te queda otra, vaya.

-          No crees que vuelva ¿Verdad?-hablaba de Sebastian. Él alzó una ceja y se encogió de hombros mientras masticaba.

-          No sé, no creo. Tampoco sabemos cómo ha sido.

-          Ya lo averiguaremos cuando salga.-hizo un gesto hacia la puerta de Yaiza.

-          Si sale.

-          Hombre, digo yo que tendrá que ir al baño, o a comer o algo.-era su esperanza. Kimi asintió.

-          Supongo.-él siguió comiendo y ella se echó para atrás para poder levantarse. Se llevó la mano a la tripa.- No has debido comer.-ella asintió con media sonrisa.

-          Ya me arrepentiré mañana.-fue hacia el cuarto de Kimi y se giró a él antes de entrar.- ¿Cuál es tu cama?-él masticaba, así que señaló con el dedo hacia arriba.- Buenas noches.-él asintió. Sandra cruzó la puerta y asimiló que le tocaba dormir con su ropa de calle debido a que la otra estaba en el cuarto que Yaiza usaba de bunker. Se llevó las manos a la tripa, estorbada por sus pantalones cortos, y protestó en silencio mientras preparaba la cama.

-          Oye—la chica se asustó al oír la voz de Kimi, y él al ver que casi se da en la cabeza con la cama de arriba.- Perdón.-rió. Ella negó.- ¿Te dejo ropa?

-          ¿Eh? Oh, no, no.-se puso nerviosa y le dio la espalda.

-          ¿En serio? –seguía de espaldas a él, como si su respuesta fuese algo refutado. Intentó agacharse para sentarse sobre el colchón, pero su pantalón la apretaba y su cara así lo demostró.- Espera, anda.-cogió su mochila mientras ella ponía los ojos en blanco por no haber mantenido su postura, y el chico la dio un pantalón corto de chándal y una camiseta gris.- Puedes fiarte.

-          ¿Fiarme?

-          Está todo limpio y eso.-ella rió.

-          Contaba con ello, pero gracias por la aclaración.-se marchó del cuarto con una risa, y cerró la puerta dejando a Sandra con la ropa en la mano sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ella.

Se dejó llevar por su cansancio, y se puso la ropa lo más rápido que pudo, sin pensar en lo que hacía, para meterse a la cama y dormir. Descansó de forma tan profunda que cuando despertó ni siquiera recordaba el dolor de estómago que tuvo la noche anterior. Tenía hambre, y si no fuese porque seguía en trance, diría que su tripa le pedía de forma detallada que la alimentase. Echó la sábana hacia atrás y se estiró antes de poner los pies sobre el suelo y alzarse.

Si no recordaba su dolor de tripa, el hecho de que Kimi durmiese encima de ella era algo aún más lejano en su recuerdo. Dio un brinco hacia atrás al verle, y se puso la mano en el pecho pidiéndole a su corazón que dejase de alterarse tan fácilmente. Abrió la puerta con sigilo, y la cerró de la misma forma mientras iba de puntillas, sólo por si acaso, hacia la encimera en donde apenas había un hueco por los restos de comida mexicana de la noche anterior. Descubrió que Kimi había arramplado con gran parte del buffet que hicieron, y aunque su tripa seguía pidiéndola comida, le parecía poco apetecible cualquier cosa que veía por allí.

Abrió los armarios en busca de algo que llevarse a la boca, y dio con pan de molde que a su sorpresa estaba en buen estado. Abrió la nevera en busca de algo que untar sobre él, y encontró los típicos paquetitos de mermelada que se venden por packs o que te sirven en el buffet de un hotel. Cogió unos cuantos, y se sentó en la mesa redonda a comer, dando por seguro que no encontraría un tostador por ningún lado.

Volvía a mirar por esa ventana que tantas veces la hipnotizaba, y la claridad de la mañana y las aguas llenas de gente en la lejanía cambiaban mucho el paisaje. La tranquilidad tampoco era la misma, y tal vez por todas las cosas que corrían por su mente, la imagen no terminaba de transmitirla esa paz que buscaba mirando por el cristal. Decidió dejar de hacerlo, girándose por el sofá hasta quedar de espaldas a la misma, y analizó como si fuese la pregunta de un examen las dos puertas que tenía delante. En una descansaba Kimi, y por cómo le había visto, lo hacía plácidamente. Y en la otra estaba Yaiza, de la cual no se imaginaba siquiera su estado físico.

Cogió aire y decidió buscar por la salita su mochila, y de allí sacó el móvil. Tenía mensajes de Nico, que volvía a continuar la conversación que la chica había dejado inacabada con él la última vez. No supo sin contestarle, pues sentía que le iba a ocultar información relevante, por lo que decidió guardar de nuevo su móvil y tumbarse en aquel sofá.

Sólo pasaron unos minutos, y el ruido de la puerta del cuarto de Kimi abriéndose y cerrándose ayudaron a Sandra a no quedarse dormida. El chico no la veía desde ese ángulo, pero sabía que había alguien escondido tras la mesa.

-          ¿Hola?-Sandra levantó el brazo y enseñó su mano, la cual movió en el aire. Kimi negó.- Buenos días.

-          Buenos días.-repitió, pero no hizo amago de ponerse mejor. Kimi fue hacia allá.

-          ¿Estás mejor?-ya la veía. Ella asintió sin abrir los ojos, y aunque evitaba a toda costa volver a dormirse, sentía que lo necesitaba otra vez.- ¿Todo esto has comido ya?-volvió a asentir, y Kimi cogió una de las rebanadas que la chica no se había terminado y se la metió entera en la boca.

\-          Venga ahí…-había abierto los ojos para mirarle, y negaba ante la escena de muerto de hambre que representaba el chico, que se dejaba caer a sus pies apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo. Sandra tuvo que encoger las piernas a la vez, para que sus pies no quedasen bajo él.

-          ¿Sabemos algo?-hizo un movimiento con su cabeza hacia el dormitorio de Yaiza, y Sandra negó sin mucho esfuerzo. Ya no cerraba los ojos, miraba al techo. Kimi recorría la sala con sus ojos, comprobando el desorden culinario de la noche anterior sobre la encimera mientras negaba ante su propia incompetencia para haber recogido todo antes de irse a dormir.-¿Has dormido bien?-le incomodaba el silencio, aunque a Sandra le parecía placentero.

-          Sí… ¿Tú?-preguntó por respeto, pero Kimi hizo una mueca encogiéndose de hombros, quitándole importancia a la respuesta que no le quería dar.

-          En fin.-apoyó los brazos sobre el respaldo del sofá y comenzó a dar palmadas a las piernas de Sandra, que le miraba sin entender nada.- ¿Qué hacemos?

-          ¿Tenías algún plan? –negó.- Yo quiero algo tranquilo, que no sé en qué estado estoy.-se llevó las manos a la tripa y Kimi frunció el ceño. Ella se dio cuenta de lo raro de su expresión.- Me refiero a que si me duele o no.-él asintió riendo.- Y prefiero hablar con ella antes de hacer nada.

-          Dudo que ella quiera hacer algo hoy.

-          Ya… pero aun así prefiero saber al menos que sigue viva.

-          ¿Tienes pensado qué decirle?-Sandra negó, y Kimi paró por fin sus palmadas sobre sus piernas encogidas.- ¿Qué hora es?

-          La última vez que miré eran pasadas las once.-El chico se puso de pie y fue a la nevera, y de ahí sacó dos helados.

-          ¿Quieres?-ella negó, aunque se moría de ganas de comerse uno.- Mejor.-fue al cuarto de Yaiza e intentó abrir comprobando que la puerta estaba cerrada. Dio varios golpes, llamando, y Sandra se colocó en el sofá sorprendida.- Yai, abre.

-          A lo mejor duerme.-comentó Sandra entre susurros.

-          Dudo que haya dormido.-Kimi usaba su tono de voz normal. Volvió a llamar, más fuerte y más veces.- Yai si no abres tiro la puerta abajo.-pero nada sucedía, y Sandra cada vez abría más los ojos a expensas de lo que fuese a hacer Kimi.- Yai, la tiro abajo.-seguía sin ocurrir nada.- Está bien.

-          ¡No!-Sandra le susurraba el grito, y él la pedía silencio con una mano mientras que con la otra sujetaba los dos helados.

-          Ya que no abres al menos quítate de enfrente de la puerta si estás, que no quiero que se te caiga encima.-seguía hablando con Yaiza.- Vale, voy. A la de tres la tiro.-se había alegado de la puerta para darle una patada.- Una…-Sandra se levantaba preparándose para gritarle si era capaz de hacerlo.- Dos…-se alteraba tanto que ni siquiera sintió cómo Kimi alargaba la pausa entre el segundo y último dígito, y cuando fue a coger más impulso, sonó el pestillo y Kimi asintió mirando a Sandra.- Lo sabía.-llevó la mano al manillar y abrió la puerta, cerrándola a su espalda sin dejar siquiera a Sandra acercarse un metro. Miró a Yaiza, y la chica estaba sentada en el suelo, al lado de la puerta, con las piernas estiradas y su cabeza pegada a la pared. Si no fuera porque la había visto el día anterior, pensaría que hacía meses que no veía la luz del sol. Se puso de cuclillas a su lado.- Toma.-le dio un helado, y ella lo miró sin gesto, y retiró la mirada del mismo con la misma expresión. Kimi la ignoró y le desenvolvió el helado ofreciéndoselo ya listo para comer, como si fuese una niña.- Va, venga, que se va a derretir.-Se sentaba a su lado, cansado de estar en la otra posición. Le posaba el helado mientras él con los dientes quitaba el papel del suyo. Yaiza le miraba, preguntándose si de verdad iba a insistir mucho en actuar así de natural.- Yai.-no la miraba, sólo tenía ojos para el papel que tiraba a un lado, y ella le retiró la mirada cogiendo el helado y sujetándolo con la mano apoyada sobre la pierna.- Parece que llevas años sin comer.-se encogió de hombros.- ¿No has salido? ¿Ni siquiera al baño?

-          Cuando amanecía.-no le prestó atención a la respuesta, sino al tono de voz de la chica. Parecía el audio de un disco grabado en estéreo al que apenas se entendía nada. Tragaba saliva a mucha velocidad, demostrando que tenía la garganta completamente seca y que estaba deshidratada. Kimi insistió.

-          Come, por favor.-no había hablado desde la noche anterior, y el dolor que le produjo hacerlo la animó a darle un bocado al helado. El frío le provocó más dolor al principio, pero luego llenó de frescor su cuerpo, que ardía por todos lados. Kimi posó su mano sobre la frente de la chica.- Tienes fiebre.-ella asintió y él se puso en pie, ofreciéndole la mano.- Ven, siéntate en la cama, estarás mejor.-no veía factible el argumentar contra él, principalmente porque no tenía voz para ello, así que cogió su mano y se dejó alzar. Se sentaron juntos sobre el colchón, y ella volvió a morder el helado. Él había ignorado el suyo desde hace rato para observarla.- Espero que no estés pensando estar aquí metida toda la vida.-Ella soltó un poco de aire de sus pulmones en amago de reírse, pero su gesto seguía impoluto de expresión.- Sabías que iba a pasar.

-          Sí.-no hacía falta que él se lo dijese.

-          Entonces sal y olvídate de ello. Ya no puedes hacer nada.-ella sonrió ante lo cruel de las palabras.

-          Nada.-recalcó esa palabra.- Ya no puedo hacer nada.

-          Al menos no aquí, porque él se ha ido, y al menos no así, que pareces una enferma recién escapada del hospital.-ella volvió a hacer amago de reír, y él la abrazó por la espalda.- Yai, en serio—

-          ¿Se enfadó mucho contigo?-le miró y él sintió que esa parte de la conversación no formaba parte de su plan.

-          ¿Conmigo?-ella asintió.- ¿Por?

-          Ayer estaba bastante mal, ni siquiera sé lo que te dijo aunque estaba delante. ¿Se enfadó?

-          No hablamos de nada, pero supongo que sí. Sí se enfadaría.-ella retuvo el aire en sus pulmones y se mordió el labio.

-          No debiste ayudarme. Ahora él se ha enfadado contigo.

-          ¿Piensas que te ayudé?

-          No se lo dijiste. Eso es ayudarme aunque no lo creas.-no iba a discutirla nada estando así.- Y ahora él no te habla.

-          No pienses eso. No sabemos nada, en realidad. Estaba cabreado y se fue sin hablar a nadie. Ya se verá.-ella fue a disculparse.- No digas nada, yo decidí callármelo y es mi problema, no el tuyo.-alzó su mano hacia su cara.- Come, en serio.-ella le hizo caso y Kimi se levantó.- Sandra quiere un plan tranquilo para hoy, supongo que tú también.-soltó el aire que había retenido antes, al menos la misma cantidad. No tenía ganas de nada.- Si se nos ocurre algo te avisamos ¿Vale?-ella asintió con media sonrisa y Kimi se agachó para darle un beso en la mejilla y ella le dio un abrazo intentando no mancharle.- Y deja de llorar, no quiero tener que volver a pellizcarte.-le volvió a sonreír con la misma debilidad y asintió, prometiendo que lo iba a intentar. Kimi salió del cuarto y cerró de nuevo, topándose con Sandra pegada a él.

-          ¿Qué haces? Quiero entrar.

-          No.

-          ¿Cómo que no?

-          Déjala descansar.-Se alejó de la puerta bajo la mirada de la chica.

-          ¿Qué? ¿Tú puedes hablar con ella y yo no?-él asintió sentándose en el sofá.

-          Contigo se va a hundir más.

-          ¿Perdón?

-          No me malinterpretes, lo digo para bien. Contigo se soltará más y se derrumbará más y es mejor que intente calmarse.

-          ¿Pretendes que no hable con ella nunca sólo para que no se derrumbe? Si no lo hace hoy lo hará dentro de un mes.

-          Pues haz lo que te dé la gana, joder, yo busco ayudar.-se propuso dejar a un lado el mal genio que le había salido al ver que Kimi cerraba la puerta sin dejarla entrar, y asumió que sus últimas palabras eran ciertas. Se cruzó de brazos y miró la puerta, como si hablase con ella mentalmente.- Sé que quieres hablar con ella, pero dala tiempo, luego con suerte sale a despejarse.-Sandra aceptó aquello y fue a la nevera, y del congelador sacó un helado y se sentó con Kimi a comer, que reía mirándola.- Vas a acabar en el hospital.

-          Al menos me habré comido un helado antes.-rió negando y ella soltó media sonrisa.

Pasó el rato y hasta que Sandra no se acabó el helado ninguno se movió. Fue ella la que se puso en pie, y decidió subir a la cubierta a disfrutar de la mañana. Dio vueltas por el barco, mirando el paisaje y sintiendo que el calor era más placentero que los otros días. Kimi subió con ella al poco rato, y se fue a la cabina a mover un poco el yate de su posición.

No salió de dicha zona pese a que el barco estaba parado, y se puso a mirar el móvil pretendiendo distraerse de la larga mañana que parecía no pasar. Sandra se había decantado por una de las hamacas que había en la popa, y allí temía acabar más roja que morena por el picor que le producía el sol. Pensó en mover la hamaca hacia la sombra, pero el calor la había debilitado tanto físicamente que apenas sentía ganas de moverse pese a que sentía que sus piernas y brazos ardían.

-          Te vas a quemar…-se llevó la mano a la frente para usarla de visera y poder ver a su amiga en la parte a la que sol no daba. Se levantó de un salto, sin saber si estaba asustada o alegre por ver a Yaiza fuera de su bunker. La chica hacía amago por sonreír mientras se apoyaba en la pared con los brazos cruzados. Sandra fue a ella.

-          Yai…-se lo dijo con pena, y su amiga se encogió de hombros asumiendo lo que merecía. Sandra hizo un puchero y la abrazó, y la chica separó sus brazos para abrazarla a ella.- Jo.

-          Da igual.-no quería hablar de ello.

-          No da igual…

-          Sí. Tanto tú como yo sabíamos que iba a pasar y que merecido lo tengo, así que…-le costaba tanto hablar como con Kimi, y tristemente el helado no había ayudado mucho a su garganta, que se mostraba dolorida a mitad de la frase. Volvía a cruzarse de brazos mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá que allí la guardaba. Sandra la imitó.

-          ¿Cómo estás?-parecía una pregunta absurda, pero ella quería escuchar a Yaiza, y Yaiza sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar de ello.

-          Mal.-resumió.- No me le quito de la cabeza. Lo que me dijo, su reacción… Todo.-puso fin rápido a la enumeración.

-          ¿Cómo fue?-Yaiza hizo una mueca mientras recibía las imágenes. Cerró los ojos, pidiéndole a su propio recuerdo que cesase el dolor, pero había dado al play y a su mando se le habían agotado las pilas antes de poder pausar la imagen. Se llevó una mano a la cara y se restregó los ojos suplicándose así no caer de nuevo.

-          Me vine abajo.-decidió centrar su fuerza en la voz.- Siempre se porta tan bien que –pero su voz no quería salir en su defensa, y la hacía pausar para descansar.- no sé. No era capaz de fingir que todo estaba bien.

-          ¿Se lo dijiste?

-          No.-rió con ironía.- No hizo falta. Al fin y al cabo lo raro es que no se hubiese dado cuenta ya ¿No?-volvió a masajear sus párpados.- Sólo tuve que cagarla una vez más.

-          Yai…-Yaiza miró a Sandra pidiéndola que no intentase quitarla ningún ápice de culpabilidad.

-          No se merece alguien como yo.-sonó repulsivo, y ella misma se encargó de darle el giro opuesto al cambiar la frase.- Y yo no me merezco a alguien como él.

-          No digas eso, por favor.-volvió a mandarle esa mirada.- No, Yai. La has cagado, eso no te lo voy a negar, pero él la cagó muchas veces más. Él me lo dijo ¿Sabes? Que si él hubiese dado el paso en Melbourne—

-          Sandra por favor.-se apoyó sobre las palmas de sus manos antes de seguir hablando.- Melbourne. ¿Cuánto hace de eso?

-          Tampoco hace tanto, Yai.

-          Tal vez no en tiempo, pero han pasado muchas cosas, joder. Para empezar en Melbourne apenas nos conocíamos. De hecho no sé si hemos llegado a conocernos con tanta discusión.-Sandra no iba a interrumpirla aunque sus silencios se alargasen.- Después de Melbourne han pasado muchas cosas, Sandra. De hecho en Melbourne ya pasaron, y siempre he tenido yo la culpa. Que no se dignase a dar el maldito paso del que siempre hablamos no justifica que yo he ido jodiéndola por ahí.  Yo tampoco lo di al fin y al cabo.

-          Él pensaba, o piensa… Que sientes algo por Lewis.-ella volvió a acudir a la risa irónica, mezclada ahora con ese remordimiento.

-          Lo sé.  Quién no lo pensaría. Si hasta yo lo pensaba.-Sandra posó la mano sobre la espalda de la chica, que descansaba erguida hacia delante apoyada sobre sus manos.- No sé cómo he podido ser tan idiota.

-          No te maltrates tanto…

-          Sandra ¿Le has visto?-se irguió a su lado, y sin darse cuenta, señalaba al puerto como si Sebastian siguiese allí.- ¿Has visto cómo es? Dime, por favor, si no es de ser estúpida lo que he hecho. Y no me refiero al domingo sólo, sino a todo.

-          Tampoco sabíamos cómo era.

-          Nunca le permití demostrármelo.

-          ¡Ey!-Kimi aparecía por el lado, y la chica, que se había agachado de nuevo, volvía a la posición inicial saludándole con media sonrisa que tenía pocas ganas de durar pintada sobre su rostro. El chico se sentó al lado y la pasó el brazo por encima para acercarla a él.- Te dignas a salir ¿Eh?-la dio un beso en la mejilla y ella sonrió ahora más sincera.

-          ¿Para qué encerrarme, no?  Ya pasó, como tú dices.-él asintió, y Sandra sonreía levemente al sentir que no estaba sola en su misión de animarla.- Al fin y al cabo tendré que verle sí o sí en una semana. Sigo trabajando para él.-Sandra sintió que su estómago recibía una somanta de puñetazos y miró a Kimi, que también demostraba en su rostro que no había recordado esa parte.

-          A lo mejor eso ayuda.-opinó Sandra. Yaiza negó.

-          Tendré que hablar con Samantha.

-          No irás a dejarlo de nuevo ¿No?-su amiga se preocupó y miró a su amiga exigiéndole una respuesta positiva.

-          No. No al menos el trabajo como tal, pero buscaré cambiar el puesto.-ambos se miraron aceptando no decirle nada.

-          ¿Qué hacemos?-cambió de tema el chico. Ambas le miraban.- ¿Vamos a algún lado?

-          ¿Qué has pensado?-Sandra preguntaba.

-          Nada, por eso pregunto.

-          ¿Por qué no vamos a donde el otro día? Al mirador. Seguro que te encanta.-se dirigía a Yaiza, que juntaba las cejas sin entender.

-          Pero el coche es de dos plazas.

-          Oh… bueno, puedes llevarla a ella, yo ya lo he visto.-le quitó importancia.- Te encantará, en serio, se ve todo Mallorca, es precioso. Llévate cáma—

-          No, no.-paró, sin mostrar mucho entusiasmo.- No quiero daros el día.

-          ¿Cómo?

-          No soy la alegría de la huerta ahora mismo, prefiero quedarme. Id vosotros.

-          Pero Yai—

-          Sandra, en serio, ya veré Mallorca desde un mirador otro día. Prefiero dar una vuelta por, no sé.-señalaba en círculos la lejanía de la ciudad.

-          Pero no quiero dejarte sola…

-          Sandra.-la miró negando.- No me seas madre. No me va a pasar nada.

-          Como mucho se deshidrata llorando. –bromeó Kimi, recibiendo una risa de Sandra y un golpe de Yaiza en el brazo.- Llévate agua por si eso pasa.

-          ¡Pero no la animes! Insístela.-ahora el golpe se lo daba Sandra en la espinilla con su pie.

-          ¿De qué sirve? Parece mentira que la conozcas desde hace más tiempo que yo.

-          Mucho más tiempo. Mucho.

-          Pues dime de qué sirve insistirla.

-          Sigo aquí ¿Eh?-hablaban como si no estuviese, y eso les provocó la risa.- Va, en serio, yo me voy a dar una vuelta. De compras, iré de compras. A ver si me despejo gastando dinero…

-          Eso despeja, créeme.-Kimi asintió mientras Yaiza se ponía en pie.- ¿A dónde quieres ir tú?

-          No sé. –A Sandra se le habían agotado las ideas.

-          Si lo que quieres es ver paisajes y esas mierdas podemos buscar más sitios.

-          ¿Cómo?

-          No sé si te suena Internet.-Yaiza rió y Sandra burló al chico.- ahora busco algo.

-          Yo voy a ducharme.

-          Ey –Kimi la paró un momento.- ¿Qué tal tu mano?-la chica se miró la venda, y en lo último que pensó fue en la herida, ya que su mente sólo le recordaba el que se la puso.- Bueno, da igual-él se dio cuenta.- Dúchate rápido, va.

Le hizo caso y a los quince minutos estaba con la mochila echada a la espalda esperándoles ella a ambos para ir hacia el puerto. Kimi ancló el yate allí, dejándole al cuidado del mismo joven que ya parecía más abierto a escuchar al finlandés. La chica se despidió de ellos mientras Kimi y Sandra iban a un parking privado perteneciente al puerto para sacar de ahí el coche del amigo de Kimi.

Yaiza se enfrentó a la larga calle que cruzaba el paseo marítimo, dudando en qué dirección girar. Se fue por la izquierda, y anduvo a paso lento por el paseo hasta que decidió acercarse a las calles más lejanas al mar para recorrerlas sin rumbo. Iba intrigada con qué se encontraría al girar cada esquina, y se sorprendió con varias tiendas que llamaron su atención pero no la de su tarjeta de crédito.

Finalmente consiguió llegar sin planteárselo al centro de la ciudad, y sólo el girarse y ver desde la lejanía el mar la provocó pocas ganas de hacer el camino de vuelta. Entró a comprar ropa a varias tiendas, y arrasó con unos cuantos vestidos al igual que zapatos que se propuso ponerse pese a lo dolorosos que parecían. Decidió parar cuando las manos no podían cargar más bolsas, y se sentó en una terraza a beber una Cocacola y a comer algo mientras se prometía centrarse en cómo guardar todo aquello en sus maletas, pero la imagen de Sebastian paseaba por su mente como si él tuviese que viajar en su equipaje de mano. La idea de estar sola en una terraza la ayudaba a controlar su derrumbe, pues llorar delante de tanta gente sin compañía no era algo que la fuese a beneficiar en nada. Asumió que seguía sin ganas de andar, por lo que decidió pedir otra Cocacola para coger fuerzas mientras volvía a intentar centrarse en sus nuevas compras.

A la vez, y muchos menos cansados, Kimi y Sandra llegaban a un nuevo mirador, mucho más alto que el anterior y con unas vistas mucho más embriagadoras que el del miércoles. El chico seguía dentro del coche cuando ella ya había salido corriendo hacia la madera que separaba la pequeña explanada de la pendiente. Respiró profundamente ante lo que veía, como si quisiese absorberlo en forma de aire para sentirlo más dentro. Se giró a Kimi, que miraba el móvil desde el coche.

-          ¿¡No vienes?!

-          ¡Me sé Mallorca de memoria!-ni siquiera la miró para responderla. No quiso insistirle, y sacó de nuevo su cámara y se puso a capturar imágenes de todo lo que la enamoraba de ese paisaje. El móvil de Kimi ya no contenía nada que le entretuviese, y puesto que el coche estaba de cara a las vistas, decidió salir y sentarse en el capó para intentar prestar atención a la función del mirador. Sandra volvía de lado en el que había estado fotografiando y le veía, provocándole risa.

-          ¡¿Qué haces ahí?!

-          ¡Descansar!

-          ¿De qué estás cansado?-había llegado a su lado y ya no le hacía falta gritar. Él no la miraba, se había quedado hipnotizado mirando el mar.

-          No lo sé, pero estoy cansado.

-          ¿Es por Seb? –Sandra se sentaba como podía en el capó, intentando no hacer un rasguño.

-          Puede. No lo sé, en serio.

-          Vale, no insisto. –se apoyó sobre la luna.- No lo romperemos ¿No?

-          No creo, si se rompe digo que has sido tú.-le intentó empujar pero él se agarró al borde del vehículo para aguantarse, y la fuerza de ambos cuerpos intentando moverse hizo que el capó hiciese amago de aboyarse. Ambos miraron al coche con los ojos abiertos como platos, y ella rió tapándose la boca con la mano como si el auto fuese a contactar con su dueño para decirle lo que había pasado.- Mejor no moverse mucho.

-          Ey ¿Comeremos hoy?-se dio cuenta de que eran las cuatro de la tarde al mirar el móvil.

-          Hay cosas en la mochila.-señaló la espalda y Sandra bajó con cuidado de nuevo del capó para ir a por ella. Regresó a su sitio con también cuidado y le dio el macuto. Sacó de ahí dos rollos de comida envueltos en papel de plata.

-          ¿Qué es?

-          Sorpresa.-le dio uno y al abrirlo vio una fajita. La chica rió.

-          Sí, mucha.

-          ¿A que sí? Como si no tuviésemos el barco lleno de mexicanadas.-comieron, y los alimentos nos les duraron nada entre las manos.- ¿Ya no estás mala?-ella negó, agradeciendo la pregunta pues la hizo recordar que había estado enferma y que ya mágicamente se encontraba bien. La tarde se fue echando sobre ellos, y Sandra hacía fotos desde el coche sintiéndose tan cansada como decía Kimi para moverse de allí.- Si quieres buscamos otro sitio para tus dotes artísticas.-ella le sacó la lengua.

-          Me gusta este.-él se encogió de hombros.- ¿Te aburres? Podemos irnos si quieres.-negó.- Es que estás calladísimo.

-          Estoy cansado.

-          ¿Aún?-rieron.

-          No hacer nada me cansa.

-          Disfruta del paisaje, hombre.

-          Eso intento, pero ya me lo sé.-rió, y ella guardó la cámara.

-          El coche aguanta al final.-se dio cuenta de ello al moverse un poco hacia arriba, él asintió mientras la miraba esperando que no se equivocase.- Parecemos de una película de Hollywood.-no supo por qué soltó aquello, y su rostro inexpresivo se parecía al de Kimi tras decirlo.

-          ¿De Hollywood?

-          Sí… -no quería explicarle la referencia. Se volvió a escurrir hacia abajo pero no quiso tentar a sus ahora temblorosos brazos.- Ya sabes, encima del capó del coche viendo el atardecer.-para su suerte él se encogió de hombros y ella aprovechó para intentar impulsarse hacia arriba.

-          En las películas follan en los coches con el atardecer.-se le escurrió un brazo pero consiguió mitigarlo.- ¿O es el anochecer? Ni idea. Sea como sea eso es en las películas. Tranquila.-le dio una palmada sobre su pierna y dejó unos segundos la mano allí antes de retirarla, sin saber lo extraño que le suponía a ella todo eso. Decidió no comentarlo por lo temblorosa que sonaría su voz si lo hiciese, y decidió esperar unos segundos antes de levantarse del coche para ir a hacer más fotos. Kimi no se dio cuenta del porqué, y aprovechó que la chica se movía de un lado para otro capturando con la cámara para entretenerse en esa imagen. La luz cada vez era más tenue, y Kimi despertó del trance que le había provocado observarla durante una hora cuando ella le reclamaba.

-          ¿Me sacas una?-le acercaba la cámara en la distancia. Él asintió y se bajó del capó.

-          ¿Qué salga la playa o tu melena?-ella dejó los ojos en blanco e intentó amontonar su pelo a un lado.- Joder, es que ya podrías cortártelo.

-          No. Me gusta así.

-          Pues nada, di patata, Simba.-la chica se llevó las manos a la cintura estropeando la imagen, y Kimi bajaba la cámara riendo.- ¿Qué?

-          No me llames eso.

-          ¿Por qué? Simba era el rey y esas cosas.-sonrió con ironía y se puso seria de nuevo.- Va, ponte.-decidió hacerle caso y se echó hacia atrás para agarrarse a la madera, y Kimi volvió a bajar la cámara.- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de alejarte de esas cosas?

-          ¿Pero qué te pasa con esto? ¿Te dan miedo?-ahora la que reía era ella ante la cara asustada de él.

-          A mí no, pero que os matéis los demás sí.

-          No me voy a matar.

-          Ayer casi te caes.-decidió dejar de reírse al verle tan nervioso, y mientras cambiaba su rostro sintió que se alargaba demasiado la conexión que se había creado, así que miró al suelo como si intentase colocarse. Volvió a agarrarse a la madera y Kimi alzó una ceja sin colocar la cámara.

-          Vale, vale…-la soltó y dio un paso al frente.- Es que no sé qué hacer con las manos entonces.

-          ¿Qué narices quieres hacer con las manos? Es una foto. Das más guerra que una modelo.-la chica le hizo una peineta y él la miró con recelo mientras esperaba a que se colocase de nuevo. Le hizo la foto, y le cedió la cámara para que comprobase.- A ver, quejas.

-          Salvo el fotógrafo, lo demás bien.

-          Vaya, gracias. ¿Luego dices, eh?-se ponía de camino de rumbo al coche.

-          Digo qué.-ella seguía riendo por su reacción.

-          Que soy yo el antipático.

-          Y dale con eso otra vez.

-          ¿Es que te das cuenta de la de veces que te metes conmigo?

-          Las mereces todas, por tanto no es meterme, es ser sincera.

-          Seguro que sí.-se metió en el coche.

-          ¿Ya pasas del capó?

-          Ah, que nos vamos a quedar más.-abrió la puerta.

-          ¡No, no! Si quieres nos vamos.

-          Aclárate.-se quedó sentado esperando.

-          Aclárate tú que eres el cara de muerto.-ella reía pero él apenas intentó fingir una sonrisa. Ella dudaba en si le había ofendido o no.- ¿Qué pasa?

-          Nos vamos o no.-claramente sí. Ahora quería averiguar por qué.

-          Sí…-fue al asiento libre.- ¿Por qué te has puesto así?

-          Cómo.-dejaba el móvil al lado sin mirarla y ponía en marcha el coche.

-          Joder, tan serio de repente.

-          Vaya –lo dijo en tono sarcástico.- Siento que mi cara de muerto y yo estemos serios ahora.

-          ¿Perdón? –estaba girada hacia él, sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando de repente.- ¿Pero qué te pasa ahora?

-          Que estoy cansado.-la miró bruscamente, y Sandra interpretó aquella frase de muchas maneras, y tal vez por eso decidió no decirle nada más mientras se colocaba en su asiento con el cinturón para ir de regreso al barco.

El camino de vuelta fue tan silencioso como el de ida, pero Sandra sentía que era un silencio provocado que no hacía el trayecto nada ameno. Buscaba el motivo de su enfado en sus palabras, y más allá de las bromas de siempre, no encontraba nada que pudiese haberle hecho sentir así de repente. Y el problema es que era Kimi, y con Kimi estando así no se podía hablar, por lo que tendría que reservar sus dudas hasta un rato más tarde.

Aparcó el coche en el parking de antes, y se bajó de él poniéndose a andar nada más cerrar la puerta, y ni siquiera dejó que la chica saliese del coche para cerrarlo con el mando. Sandra fue tras su paso, mirándole intentando leerle la mente, pero no había remedio. Llegaron al puerto, y Yaiza esperaba hablando con el chico que vigilaba el yate cargada de bolsas.

-          Pero qué has comprado…-Kimi parecía ser otro con ella, y Sandra sintió que una flecha se le clavaba en el pecho llenándola de ira.

-          Cosas de primera necesidad.-Kimi miró al chico y con la cabeza le pidió que soltase el yate. El chaval salió corriendo como si recibiese la orden de un general.- Qué cruel eres con él. Es majete.

-          ¿Ya estás buscando otro novio?-Sandra tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, asombrada del poco tacto del chico, pero Yaiza reía a su broma como antaño. El barco llegó a su lado, y mientras los dos seguían riendo la incomprensible broma, Sandra atravesaba a paso ligero la plataforma para entrar al yate, provocando que ambos se girasen a mirarla.

-          ¿Qué pasa?

-          ¿De qué?

-          Kimi.-a ella no la iba a engañar.

-          Nada.-sin que ella se lo pidiese, cogió algunas bolsas y la ayudó a meterlas al barco. La chica propuso pedir unas pizzas, y decidió salir a hablar con el chico del amarre para que fuese él el encargado de recibirlas a cambio de una propina interesante, como ella denominó. Él asintió encantado y Yaiza volvió de nuevo al barco a pedir la pizza. Kimi mientras daba vueltas por el yate, queriendo comprobar que no le había pasado nada en su ausencia, y se topó con Sandra en la proa. Se quedaron mirando, y debido a eso ninguno podía hacer como que no se habían visto.- Hemos pedido pizza.

-          Pues vale.-estaba de brazos cruzados, mirando al mar que ahora apenas se distinguía en la oscuridad.

-          ¿Qué te pasa?-se giró indignada.

-          ¿Qué?

-          Que qué—

-          Ya te he oído.

-          Entonces para qué preguntas.-cogió aire y negó antes de girarse de nuevo, y volvió a cruzarse de brazos mientras se preguntaba por qué le había afectado tanto su cambio de humor.- Jode ¿eh? –se quedó ojiplática, y volvió a girarse con brusquedad.

-          ¿Qué?-repitió la misma pregunta que antes, y él repetía su juego.

-          Que jode, digo.

-          De qué vas, Kimi.-le miraba con desprecio. Él se encogió de hombros.

-          A ti te jode que cambie de humor, que haga bromas ¿No? –no esperaba respuesta- A mí me joden tus constantes frases dejándome mal.-volvió a desorbitar los ojos.

-          ¿Mis qué?

-          Mi cara de muerto, por ejemplo. Esas cosas que dices que merezco.-se llevó las manos a la cabeza y rió sin entenderle.

-          ¿Es una broma? Pregunto, porque sería gracioso que no lo fuese.

-          No, no lo es.-él estaba sereno.

-          ¿Ahora me vienes con que te joden mis bromas? ¿Qué hay de las tuyas? Te recuerdo que me has llamado Simba.-él alzó una ceja.

-          Uau. No sabía que eso pudiese ofenderte.

-          Compararme con un león de dibujos animados no es agradable.-ni siquiera le había molestado la comparación, pero sentía la necesidad de echarle algo en cara.- Igual que el otro día, burlarte de mí en los karts por ser mujer. Porque lo dijiste, tal cual.

-          Siguen siendo dos contra mil que me haces al día. Y las mías no tienen sentido, porque ni eres un león de dibujos ni yo soy machista.-se volvió a girar cada vez más incrédula antes de ponerse frente a él de nuevo.

-          ¿Me estás hablando en serio? Es que no me puedo creer que te estés quejando de algo que haces a diario. Acabas de decirle a Yai que si se está buscando novio ya.

-          Con ella tengo esa confianza.

-          Ah. Que va de confianza la cosa. ¿De qué trata la confianza? ¿De permitirte putear a la gente en broma para que así piensen que no les haces daño?

-          El sentido de una broma es que es eso, una broma.

-          Pero sólo si las haces tú, supongo, porque me echas en cara a mí que yo las hago contigo.

-          Dudo que les des el mismo sentido.

-          ¿Ah, no?

-          No.

-          ¿Me explicas por qué?

-          Cuestión de confianza.

-          Te juro que no te entiendo.-estuvo unos segundos intentando comprender todo aquello, pero le parecía tan surrealista que se negaba a ello. Se giró de nuevo hacia la oscuridad del mar.- Es que es increíble. ¿Me lo puedes explicar? Porque me acuerdo que cuando te conocí la confianza era incluso menor y me las soltabas bien soltadas.

-          De eso se trata.-estaba completamente perdida.- Cuanta mayor confianza, menos bromas.-intentó expresar su desconcierto con las manos, pero acabaron de nuevo en su cabeza.

-          ¿Te estás oyendo? Ahora resulta que confías más en mí que en Yai o qué. O en Seb, porque anda que no te las gastas con él—

-          No entiendes nada.-él hablaba sin inmutarse, mostrando decepción al ver que ella no seguía sus palabras.

-          No, Kimi, no entiendo nada.-él se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta para irse.- ¿Y ahora te vas?

-          ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-          Quiero que me expliques qué es eso de la confianza y que me expliques por qué te comportas así sólo conmigo.-la miró durante unos segundos, y ver que la chica no cambiaba su rostro le hizo negar y darse la vuelta de nuevo.

-          No entiendes nada.


	70. La fuerza

Kimi no supo qué excusa darle a Yaiza cuando vio a Sandra meterse directa en el cuarto sin pararse a comer la recién llegada pizza. Decidió no preguntarle nada a su amigo, pues no se sentía la más apropiada para exigir explicaciones sobre nada. Si bien es cierto no pudo mostrarse muy tranquila el resto de la velada, debido a que ni el propio Kimi conseguía concentrarse de forma serena. Sólo cuando la pizza llegaba a su fin ambos decidieron buscar alguna forma de entretenerse, y ambos agradecieron que llegasen las tantas de la noche entre risas provocándoles un cansancio que les permitió quedarse dormidos sin pensar en nada que les distrajese.

Se despertaron por los ruidos de una hamaca arrastrándose por la cubierta, y ambos salieron por la puerta a la vez encogiéndose de hombros sin entender nada. Yaiza, que iba en pijama, subió a la parte alta del yate para ver a Sandra corriendo una de las hamacas de la popa a la proa.

-          Pero qué haces.

-          Mover una hamaca.

-          Ya veo, pero qué haces.-insistió.

-          ¿Te he despertado?-no se mostraba muy preocupada.

-          Sí…

-          Vaya, perdón.

-          ¿Qué te pasa?

-          ¿A mí? –seguía moviendo la silla- Nada. ¿Qué tal has dormido? Porque yo gracias a vuestras voces anoche no fui capaz de pegar ojo.

-          ¿Cómo?-no recordaba haber hecho jaleo.- Pero si apenas se nos oía.

-          Eso lo decidiré yo ¿No crees? Y luego tú dando por saco en el cuarto.-esperaba que la chica la ayudase con la hamaca, pero Yaiza se había cruzado de brazos sin entender nada. Justo salía Kimi por la puerta, ya vestido con algo más decente que su bóxer.

-          ¿Qué se supone que hice? Me quedé dormida nada más llegar, Sandra.

-          ¿Yo qué sé? Hacías ruidos, unos cuantos.-Kimi miró a Yaiza, haciéndola ponerse roja por la vergüenza, y provocándola incertidumbre.

-          ¿Ruidos?

-          Sí Yai, gemías. Que me alegra mucho de que seas tan feliz como para hacer lo que quieras, pero no conmigo delante.-Kimi reía por lo bajo intentando taparse la boca y Sandra seguía moviendo la hamaca. La situación era tan extraña que Yaiza no pudo evitar sentirse dolida.

-          He soñado con Seb, Sandra.-la chica dejó la hamaca esperando que su amiga no le contase la unión entre ambas cosas, pero su rostro estaba completamente serio.- Dudo que fuesen gemidos de placer, como dices.

-          ¿Ah no? ¿De qué era? ¿Sado?-Kimi volvía a reír, dándose la vuelta, y Sandra negaba mientras volvía a su hamaca sin entender nada. Yaiza la miraba atónita, y empezaba a pensar que se había dado un golpe en la cabeza que la había hecho olvidar algo por lo cual su amiga actuase así.

-          Lloraba, Sandra. Lloraba.-Kimi cesó su risa y la chica no retiró la mirada de la hamaca. Sintió frío de repente, y ni siquiera intentó frenarla cuando bajó de nuevo por las escaleras. Kimi la miraba, y Sandra se preguntaba a sí misma el cómo podía haber sido tan tonta. Ni siquiera entendía su comportamiento, ni el haberse olvidado de lo de Sebastian en apenas un día incluso habiéndolo referenciado Yaiza durante la conversación. Eran las diez de la mañana, y sentía que ya no podía estropear las cosas más tras una noche entera sin dormir. Miró a Kimi, que seguía mirándola a ella, y sintió que él era el motivo de su mal humor, por lo que le dio la espalda mientras tiraba de nuevo de la hamaca para llegar hacia la proa, soltándola allí sin cuidado, y sentándose sobre ella para intentar relajarse.

Seguía pensando que lo que acababa de pasar era de locos, que se le había ido de las manos y que la había tomado con quien menos debía y con el tema que menos debía. Y todo por Kimi y su repentino comportamiento con ella la noche anterior. “ _Confianza_ ”, se repetía ella, intentando darle el sentido que él decía ella no le daba.

Se cabreaba aún más cada vez que recordaba el haberse reído de su amiga, el haber incluso pensado que lo que decía tenía razón durante la noche y el haber estado a punto de mandarla parar. No podía bajar a buscarla ahora, no se merecía que la recibiese, y buscaba alargarlo en el tiempo intentando que a su amiga se le pudiese pasar el merecido enfado contra ella.

Se acomodó un poco más en la tumbona, y agradeció estar a la sombra para no quemarse esa vez, pues hasta la hora de la comida no decidió bajar al interior de barco. Lo hizo intentando sentirse decidida, fingiendo que no estaba a punto de explotar por sus propios comportamientos, y el ver a Kimi allí sentado hablando por teléfono no ayudaba nada. Él reía, como si nada pasase, y aunque podía estar inmerso en una conversación fascinante que le hiciese evadirse de algo, ella no soportaba verle feliz mientras se comía la cabeza por su culpa. Le miró con odio cuando él la vio entrar, y fue a su cuarto sin preguntar si podía o no pasar. Encontrando a una furiosa Yaiza sentada en su cama escuchando música.

-          Podemos hablar.-no lo preguntaba, y Yaiza se quitó los cascos poniéndose de pie frente a ella con las manos en los bolsillos.- Vale, a ver—

-          Uy, espera.-se miró las manos.- ¿Quieres que las saque? No me vaya a dar por tocarme y te moleste.-estaba notoriamente cabreada, y Sandra cogió aire para enfrentarse a ella.

-          Lo siento. ¿Vale? Lo siento.

-          Pero me las saco o…

-          Yai, joder, lo siento. No tengo un buen día.

-          Y tomarla conmigo era la opción principal.

-          ¡Yai! He dicho lo siento.-Yaiza negó, cruzándose de brazos.- Quiero hablar contigo.

-          De qué.

-          Quiero hablar contigo normal, no enfadada, así que por favor relájate.-Yaiza negó con la cabeza y se sentó de nuevo sobre la cama.- Es sobre Kimi.

-          ¿Qué ha hecho?-ella asintió.- Oh, ha hecho algo.

-          Claro ¿Para qué preguntas si luego te sorprendes?

-          Era irónica la pregunta, dudaba que hubiese hecho algo.

-          Es Kimi, siempre hace algo.-la miró dudosa.

-          ¿Qué ha pasado para que digas eso?

-          ¿Cómo?-no entendía las preguntas de su amiga.

-          Que pensaba que habías cambiado tu imagen de él, como ahora vais a miradores juntos…-le puso tono melodramático y Sandra negó asqueada.

-          Esa es la cosa. No lo de los miradores, joder-le quitó la ilusión a una Yaiza que se disponía a chicharla.- Que pensaba que era otro ahora.

-          ¿Otro?

-          Si joder, al menos conmigo. Se comportaba y eso. Seguíamos picándonos, pero en plan amigos ¿Sabes?

-          ¿Y qué ha pasado?

-          Que ayer le piqué y se cabreó. De hecho fue a la vuelta, que me hablaba borde o ni me hablaba. Llega y se pone genial contigo, y pues a ver, no entiendo nada.

-          ¿Pero le has preguntado?

-          No, si no hizo falta. Vino a decirme que si me pasaba algo, en plan de tranquis, y luego me echó en cara que me reía de él o algo. Y pues qué quieres que te diga, que me lo reproche él…-Yaiza no hizo comentarios.- Y luego me dice que es cuestión de confianza. ¿Sabes? Porque no me gustó lo que te dijo de que si buscabas novio con el chico ese, y se lo dije, y me habló de confianza y tal. Vamos, que entonces conmigo no tiene, pero luego resulta que era al revés, que cuanta más confianza, menos bromas, y no entiendo eso porque supuestamente conmigo no tiene más confianza que contigo o Seb.

-          Me estoy perdiendo.-parecía que había visto a un fantasma.

-          No, si tranquila, más perdida estoy yo.

-          No, pero no te entiendo. ¿A mayor confianza menos bromas, no?-ella asintió.- Vale, hasta ese punto es entendible, o sea… En plan más seguridad en la conversación, supongo, menos necesidad de bromear… ¿No?-Sandra asintió sin mucha ilusión.- Vale, pero entonces… Es lo que dices. ¿Tiene más confianza contigo que conmigo?-Sandra se encogió de hombros.- ¿Qué le das, tía?-rió y Sandra no entendía nada.

-          ¿Te ríes?

-          ¿Quieres que llore? Te comes la cabeza por tonterías, joder.

-          ¿Tonterías? ¿Te parece normal lo que me dijo? Podrías intentar dejar de defenderle por una vez ¿Sabes?

-          No le defiendo, sólo digo que creo que le das demasiadas vueltas a eso. No es para tanto.

-          Claro, para ti que tienes mil cosas más importantes en las que pensar pues será una tontería, pero yo no la suelo liar tanto como tú.-verla en silencio la indicó que había vuelto a meter la pata.- Lo siento.

-          Mira si no sabes qué te dijo se lo preguntas, pero si vas a estar así todo el día a mí no me hables.

-          Oye, te he pedido perd—

-          Y yo que no me hables.-se puso los cascos de nuevo, y se echó hacia atrás a mirar su móvil. Sandra refunfuñó y salió del cuarto en dirección a la mesa, en donde Kimi hablaba por teléfono aún con risas.

-          Cuelga.

-          ¿Qué?-tapó el móvil.

-          Que cuelgues.

-          ¿Qué pasa?-miró al cuarto como si el motivo fuese Yaiza.

-          ¿Sólo te preocupas por ella o qué?-Kimi miró a los lados buscando ayuda, y decidió llevarse el móvil a la oreja para despedirse mientras la miraba asustado.

-          ¿Qué pasa ahora?

-          Quiero que me expliques lo de anoche.

-          Lo de anoche… El qué exactamente.

-          La tontería de la confianza.-Kimi puso los ojos en blanco.- Y clarito, que no me pierda.

-          Sandra, déjalo.

-          ¿Qué?-Kimi se fue a levantar y ella le empujó hacia atrás.- No, ahora me lo cuentas, no me he tirado una noche sin dormir para un _déjalo_.

-          ¿No has dormido por eso?

-          Es lo que tiene que te cuenten una historia como esa que no entiendas antes de dormir.

-          Oye, por qué no lo olvidas ¿eh? Era una tontería, si lo sé no digo nada.

-          ¿Si lo sé qué? Oye, no juegues conmigo ¿Eh?

-          ¿Te estás viendo? –Kimi estaba realmente sorprendido por su actitud.- ¿Cómo te puedes poner así por aquello?

-          ¿Cómo que ponerme así? Kimi, bastante tengo que aguantar el ver cómo te comportas ahora conmigo como para tener que hacer como si nada después de tu cambio de actitud anoche.

-          ¿Aguantar? ¿Qué tiene de aguantar? Sandra, en serio, relájate. No es nada ¿Vale? Mira, lo siento si te ha quitado el sueño.

-          ¿Cómo puedes decir que no era nada?-se indignaba.- Te cabreaste porque me burlé de ti, cosa que hacemos siempre, por cierto, y me lo reprochaste, y me hablaste de confianza y no sé qué mierdas. Y ahora me dices que no era nada.-ni siquiera Kimi se creía que no era nada.- ¿De verdad, Kimi? ¿En serio? Porque yo no me quedo sin dormir por tonterías.

-          Ya te dije que estaba cansado.

-          Y yo estoy cansada ahora.-Se miraron un rato, y Kimi decidió retirarle la mirada para masajearse los ojos dándola a entender que no le iba a decir nada más.- Vale.-se giró negando.- Pues nada. Será que me como la cabeza por tonterías.

-          Sandra…

-          Cállate ¿Vale? Cállate.-Salió por la escalera y subió a la cubierta, y volvió a su hamaca de antes pese a que se moría de hambre. Kimi resopló varias veces antes de ir al cuarto de Yaiza. Llamó.

-          ¿Puedo?-ella no respondió, y el chico abrió preocupado.- Ey…-con motivo, pues ella lloraba escondida en la esquina de la cama.- ¿Qué pasa?

-          Nada.-se quitaba los cascos de nuevo.

-          ¿Cómo que nada?

-          ¿Qué coño la dijiste?-Kimi dejaba los ojos en blanco, negándose a oír otro sermón. Se dejó caer a su lado sin ganas ahora.

-          Pero qué os ha dado por eso ahora.

-          Mira, me da igual ¿sabes? Pero ahora ella la toma conmigo. Y mira, lo siento pero no estoy para eso.-se cruzó de brazos tras secarse las lágrimas, y Kimi decidió ignorar su problema con Sandra para centrarse en ella.

-          ¿Has soñado con él?-sabía la respuesta porque se la había oído decir a ella misma, pero quería indagar.- ¿Alguna cursilada tuya?-ella rió sin perdonarse a sí misma caer tan pronto en sus gracias. Negó.

-          Llegaba a Canadá y me odiaba todo Red Bull.

-          ¿Red Bull?

-          Sí. Hasta Dani. Me decían que había acabado con su campeón o algo así.

-          Oh.

-          Seb no salía como tal ¿Sabes? Pero todos me hablaban de lo devastado que estaba y que no quería volver a correr por mi culpa.

-          Hombre, eso no va a pasar.

-          Lo sé, pero me puse a llorar.

-          Pero ¿Te despertaste o algo?

-          No… Pero lloraba en el sueño. Y cuando lloro en sueños lloro en la realidad. Y si Sandra me oyó…. Ya te digo que otra cosa no era.-Kimi rió.- Has… Hablado con él o algo.

-          No. No lo he intentado, vaya, prefiero dar tiempo. ¿Por?

-          Por saber cómo estaba…

-          No pienses en eso, no te hace bien.

-          Echarle de menos tampoco…-Kimi dejó los ojos en blanco.

-          Me voy, que te pones moñas y vomito.-ella le dio una patada.

-          Habla con Sandra, que no quiero que la vuelva a tomar conmigo.-él asintió y salió de allí.

Pensó en hacerla caso cuando cerró la puerta a su espalda, pero el mirar la escalera que llevaba a la cubierta no hacía más que ponerle nervioso. Decidió volver a su sitio, y sólo cuando el hambre que sentía era algo exagerado, decidió subir. Pero no fue hacia la proa, sino que se acercó a la rampa que llevaba al puerto y allí buscó al chico del amarre. Él fue corriendo, acudiendo a su general, y aceptó la orden de ir a por comida a cambio de otra propina.

El chico no tardó nada, o al menos no tanto puesto lo esperado por Kimi. Cumplió su promesa de darle propina, y el chico se fue haciendo una media reverencia que hizo que Kimi se sintiese incómodo. Bajó de nuevo al barco y dejó parte de la comida allí, y subió con otro poco hacia la cubierta y se dispuso a ir a la proa sin preocuparse de la rampa, por si tenía que volver a usarla huyendo de alguien. Miró hacia atrás, como si esperase que nadie le estuviese observando en un yate en el que sólo había tres personas, y fue a paso lento hasta allí. Se asomó por la esquina, y comprobó que Sandra estaba en su hamaca, tumbada, de brazos cruzados esperando a que el tiempo pasase. Se acercó aclarándose la voz.

-          ¿Quieres comida?-ella le miró de reojo, buscando la forma de contestarle sin mandarle a la mierda. Comprobó que Kimi escondía lo que le ofrecía tras la espalda.

-          ¿Qué es para que lo tengas que esconder?-se encogió de hombros y le dio la bolsa.

-          No lo escondía, pero era por si decías que no que no me lo tirases a la cara.

-          Merecido lo tendrías…-abrió la bolsa y vio una bandeja de sushi. Fue a comentar lo sorprendida que estaba pero él se adelantó para comentarla a ella.

-          Para ti todo lo tengo merecido.-tenía las manos en los bolsillos recordándola que su antigua discusión empezó por eso.

-          Mira, ahora que estás serio, a ver si consigues explicarte.-se movió para sentarse sobre la hamaca dejando un hueco a su lado, y dejó a Kimi sentarse al lado mientras abría la bandeja de sushi dejando pasar con ello parte de su cabreo.

-          Qué pesada.-cogió un poco de sushi que le ofrecía la chica y se lo llevó a la boca, y esperó a tragar para hablar.- No me gustan tus bromas, eso es todo.

-          Ni a mí las tuyas, y las soporto.

-          Pues dímelo.

-          ¿Hola? Será que no te lo he dicho veces. Desde el primer día de hecho.

-          No me hables del primer día, que ni me soportabas ni te soportaba. A mí lo que pensases esos días me daba igual.

-          Gracias.

-          De nada.-pararon para comer otro poco.

-          Y lo de la confianza qué.

-          ¿Por qué no te olvidas de lo de la confianza?

-          ¿Cómo? Si me dejaste tonta.-él frunció el ceño- Y Yai también, que lo sepas.

-          ¿Yai qué?

-          Que no te entiende tampoco.

-          ¿Se lo has contado?-se sorprendía de que Yai no le reprochase nada exacto de la conversación. Sandra asintió mientras comía más sushi.

-          Me explicas o qué.

-          Que no tiene nada que explicar. Es sólo eso, cuestión de confianza.

-          No, no, cuestión de confianza no. Me dijiste que cuanta más confianza tenías con la gente, menos bromas hacían falta. Pero luego me dijiste que con Yai bromeabas mucho, y conmigo no quieres. A ver, es para volverse locos o no.-Kim rió.- No te rías.

-          Es que le das demasiadas vueltas.

-          Vale, seré breve. ¿Tienes más confianza conmigo que con Yai?

-          No es que tenga más o menos. Es diferente.

-          Ah, que hay tipos de confianza.

-          Esa es la cosa.

-          ¿Qué confianza tenemos tú y yo que sea diferente a la de ella?-se acababa de meter un trozo de sushi en la boca, e intentó alargar su masticada mientras buscaba la respuesta que darle. La sabía, pero no se sentía cómodo dándosela, y tampoco pensando una alternativa mientras la chica le miraba expectante. Se le hicieron eternos tanto a él como ella los segundos en los que intentaba tragar la comida, y ella empezaba a pensar que la respuesta no iba a ser como la esperaba. Kimi estaba a punto de tragar, con una excusa ya preparada, cuando le llamó la atención algo frente a él que le hizo atragantarse. Sandra se asustó y miró al mismo sitio, y dio gracias de no estar comiendo nada porque habría terminado escupiéndolo.

-          ¿Dónde está?-Sebastian estaba frente a ellos, como si nada, con el rostro más serio que nunca, y Kimi se daba golpes en el pecho para dejar pasar la comida mientras Sandra se quedaba de piedra sin saber si ayudarle a respirar de nuevo o contestar al alemán.

-          ¿Q-qué?

-          Dónde está.-Sandra miró a Kimi, que miraba ya más relajado a su amigo sin saber qué decir, y la chica decidió indicar con el dedo hacia abajo. Sebastian empezó a andar y Sandra tuvo que tirar de Kimi para salir detrás de él.

-          Espera, Seb.-pero el chico iba hacia la puerta que daba paso al interior del yate. Abrió la puerta para bajar y Sandra y Kimi pretendían seguirle- Seb, por qué has—

-          ¿Os importa?-señalaba al interior de la puerta, pidiéndoles intimidad. Sandra agachó la cabeza y Kimi apretó los labios aguantando seguir la frase que Sandra no pudo acabar. Ninguno entendía nada, pero Sebastian estaba frente a ellos, tan enfadado como el otro día, y les pedía que le dejasen solo allí abajo con Yaiza.

-          Yai no está bien, Seb.-Sandra buscaba prevenirle, pedirle que no fuese duro con ella y que intentase recapacitar frente a lo que fuese hacer allí abajo, y Sebastian rió con ironía mientras bajaba el primer escalón.

-          ¿Y cómo estoy yo, Sandra? Siempre es cómo está ella, pero supongo que el cómo me encuentre yo da igual ¿No?-Kimi sentía una puñalada en el pecho, arrepintiéndose de no haber tomado la palabra de Sandra para preguntarle que qué hacía allí y que cómo estaba. Y ya era tarde.- Al fin y al cabo si os lo callasteis todo, qué más os da ahora.-No les dejó contestar y cerró la puerta para bajar la escalera.  Llegó al final a gran velocidad, pero se paró en seco al verla allí. Estaba agachada, sacando unas cosas del cajón más bajo del armario, y ni siquiera le podía ver porque la puerta del mismo le impedía hacerlo. Sebastian sintió que toda la potencia con la que había bajado la escalera se había ido de vuelta a la cubierta sin su permiso. No le hacía falta el verla por completo y aun así sentía que la había echado de menos. No dijo nada, y esperó a que la chica acabase. Se levantó con una bandeja y unos cuencos agarrados con las manos y cerró las puertas con el pie antes de girarse y ver que lo que llevaba en la mano se caía al suelo haciendo un estruendo al partirse en pedazos. Un ruido que sólo la escandalizó a ella, pues Sebastian seguía firme mirándola, como si fuese un espejismo.

-          Seb.-lo sollozó, sintiéndose parte de uno de sus sueños en los que el chico aparecía para hacerlo todo difícil. Apenas pasaban unos segundos, y no entendía nada de lo que veía. Sebastian estaba allí, mirándola como si nada, y ella no sabía si hablar, correr hacia él, recoger los mil trozos en los que se habían convertido los cuencos de cristal, o desmayarse sobre ellos. Y él y su frío rostro no la daban ninguna pista.-Seb, yo… q-qué haces aquí.-no sabía por dónde empezar.

-          Quiero hablar contigo.-el oírle fue peor que verle. Era un síntoma de que no era un espejismo, que no se había quedado dormida sobre el suelo tras recibir el golpe de alguna cacerola, y sentía que le temblaban las piernas mientras él apretaba los labios buscando una serenidad que le empezaba a fallar tanto como la potencia de antes. Se miraron sin decir nada, ni ella sabía cómo pedirle que hablase, ni él sabía cómo empezar.- ¿Podemos sentarnos?-ella asintió de forma veloz, y miró el suelo pensando en si debería recogerlo antes. Decidió que no, y siguió al chico hacia el sofá, y él la invitó con la mano a tomar asiento primero. Se puso a su lado, y ella sintió que el estar sentada la ayudaría a no caerse. Sebastian abrió la boca para hablar, pero la cerró a continuación mientras analizaba mentalmente si sabía qué quería decirla, pues el verla había supuesto echar por tierra su estrategia. Yaiza temblaba, y que el chico alargase tanto su conversación no la ayudaba a tranquilizarse.

-          Seb, yo—

-          No.-fuese lo que fuese, sabía que no quería escucharla. Había ido a hablar él.- No quiero que digas nada. Sólo que me escuches.-su silencio sirvió de aceptación, pues ni siquiera asintió ante el hecho de volver a oírle.  Sebastian estaba de frente a la mesa, mirándose las manos tanto si hablaba como si no, y Yaiza estaba completamente girada a él, dispuesta a escuchar cada palabra que él la dijese. Él volvió a guardar silencio, y Yaiza se olvidó de que Sebastian la había pedido no hablar.

-          Pensé que te habías ido…-su voz ya estaba inmersa en llanto, aunque sus ojos aguardaban con humedad el momento de descontrolarse.

-          He estado en el hotel.-ella se sorprendió pues no había pensado en esa opción.- Pero veo que a nadie se le ocurrió ir a ver si estaba bien o no.

-          Seb, Kimi se siente fatal por—

-          No he venido a hablar de Kimi.-finalmente se decidió a mirarla, y Yaiza guardó silencio atemorizada por esos ojos que tanto la gustaban.- Quiero que hablemos de nosotros.-la chica asintió una vez.- Quiero que hablemos en serio de una vez por todas.-no se sentía con fuerzas de asentir otra vez, y empezaba a dudar de por qué Sebastian había decidido ir a hablar con ella.

-          No merezco que estés aquí.-buscaban aclararlo todo, y no podían guardarse nada. Él la miraba.

-          No, no lo mereces.-nunca le había visto tan serio, y el que ella no pudiese controlar sus nervios la hacían empeorar su situación.

-          P-por qué has vuelto.-Sebastian volvió a mirar sus manos, que jugaban entre ellas. Le costaba hablar mirándola, y ella parecía haber tomados las riendas de la conversación a base de preguntas.

-          Me dijiste que me querías, aunque sea difícil de creer visto lo visto.-apretó sus manos en un puño mientras suplicaba a su organismo que disminuyese la velocidad de su corazón al oírle.- Resulta que yo sí te quiero a ti, y tristemente no puedo olvidarte tan fácilmente.-que la mirase para decir aquello la hizo soltar la primera lágrima.- También es cierto que sólo llevo fuera un día, pero ni siquiera sé si quiero olvidarte.-cogió aire y esperó a que el chico cambiase el guion de la conversación.- Quiero que me expliques por qué te acostaste con él.-el nuevo rumbo no la ayudaba.

-          Seb, n-no quiero hablar de eso.-se lo decía con pena, casi suplicándolo.

-          Pero yo sí. Y creo que merezco una explicación.

-          N-no la hay, ya te lo dije, fui estúpida y es sólo—

-          No.-la paró.- No quiero que me expliques por qué te acosaste con él la última vez. Quiero que me expliques por qué lo hiciste la primera vez.

-          ¿P-por qué?-no lograba entenderlo.

-          Ya te lo dije. Quiero saber qué ha hecho él que no haya hecho yo.

-          Seb…-negó mientras se retiraba el pelo de la cara, nerviosa.- N-no es cuestión de qué hiciste o dejaste de hacer—

-          Yo creo que sí, porque ha llegado un punto en el que ni siquiera puedo mirarte sin hacer que te sientas mal. Algo habré hecho.

-          No es tu culpa. Seb, soy yo, ya te lo dije, t-tenía miedo de lo que sentía por ti, y él no me hacía sentir nada parecido, por tanto me dejé llevar porque me ayudó a no pensar en ello.

-          O sea que estuviste con él para olvidarte de mí. En vez de intentar hablarlo conmigo.-seguía apretando sus puños por el tema del que hablaban.

-          Sí.-él asintió.- C-como tú con Hanna.-Sebastian fingió una sonrisa.

-          Se te olvida que lo mío con Hanna fue después de que te pillase con él.

-          Un gesto un poco vengativo ¿N-no crees?

-          ¿Me estás echando la culpa a mí, Yai?-ella cerró los ojos para no mirarle.

-          N-no, Seb. Lo que te estoy diciendo es que eso no es excusa, p-porque cuando estuve con él tú y yo ni siquiera hablábamos.

-          Acabábamos de estar en Miami, Yai.-se enfureció.- No me digas que no hablábamos porque yo lo intenté de todas las maneras posibles.

-          Estuve con él antes de ir a Miami, y lo sabes.-él asintió y volvió a sonreír con la misma ironía que antes, y se llevó las manos a la cara para buscar calma.

-          Vamos que no sólo no tengo derecho a quejarme sino que encima la culpa es mía por entrometerme en tu relación con él ¿No?-ella no sabía cómo explicarle ya.

-          ¡No teníamos nada, Seb! ¡Te lo he dicho mil veces! ¡No éramos nada, no le quiero, nunca lo he hecho! ¡Sólo estaba con él porque él no eras tú!

-          ¡Entonces dime qué tengo que hacer!-ahora gritaba él, y ella sintió que no podía volver a levantarle la voz.- Dímelo Yai porque si me dices que me quieres y luego me dices que estuviste con él precisamente porque no era yo, no sé qué tipo de sentimientos tienes. Porque entonces supongo que con Hülk fue más de lo mismo—

-          No empieces con eso ahora—

-          No empiezo porque nunca he acabado ya que aun no entiendo nada. ¿Qué excusa me pones ahí? Te recuerdo que estábamos perfectamente.

-          ¡Tú, Seb! ¡Tú!-las lágrimas ya corrían con rienda suelta por su rostro, y eso la animó a levantar de nuevo el tono de su voz.- ¡Tú estabas perfectamente! ¡Cómo voy a estarlo yo, si me estaba volviendo loca contigo!

-          Loca.-le parecía irónico.

-          Sí, Seb. N-no estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas. Y menos con gente como tú.

-          Como yo. ¿Cómo es la gente como yo?

-          Eres Sebastian Vettel.-no pensaba en tener que recordárselo.- Yo simplemente soy—

-          Ese es el problema, entonces.

-          ¿Qué?

-          El problema es quien soy, dices.-ella negaba cerrando de nuevo los ojos, cansada de no llegar a un punto en común.- Es gracioso –reía- porque conmigo no puedes estar porque soy quien soy pero con ellos sí, como si ellos no—

-          Seb.-le hizo parar.- N-no me da miedo sentir ganas de acostarme con Nico, ni miedo de querer acostarme con Lewis. Pero estaba completamente acojonada de enamorarme de ti.-el que guardó silencio ahora fue él, que volvía a mirar sus manos mientras ella clavaba su mirada en su rostro.- T-tenían toda la razón del mundo ¿Sabes? Kimi, Sandra, los demás. Ahora me doy cuenta al ver que no eres capaz de entenderlo. Aquello fue sólo sexo ¿Sabes? P-por eso podía hacerlo, porque no sentía absolutamente nada en comparación con lo que siento contigo. Por eso no puedo mirarte, ni hablarte la mitad de las veces. Y mucho menos besarte. Llámalo sinsentido, n-no te culpo por ello porque ni yo lo entiendo, pero sí, te quiero, aunque no te lo creas porque me haya acostado con otro antes que contigo, pero si lo he hecho es precisamente por eso, porque no soy capaz de entender qué me pasa contigo. Y seré una gilipollas, una egoísta por no tenerte en cuenta y no haber hablado contigo como dices, pero te juro que me he vuelto completamente loca intentando asimilar todo esto y verlo desde fuera para no sentir que lo podía joder todo.  Y a día de hoy lo único que he conseguido es hacerte daño a ti y hacerme daño a mí y a ellos, y no sabes lo horrible que me siento p-por no saber cómo arreglar las cosas porque no he estado más asustada en mi vida.-puso fin a su explicación, y él siguió sin mirarla. Pasaron los segundos, y Sebastian repetía en su mente cada palabra que había escuchado decir a Yaiza mientras ella intentaba volver a un estado natural en el que las lágrimas no formasen parte de ello.

-          ¿Me puedes responder a algo?-ambos se miraron y ella asintió una vez, temiendo su pregunta- Dime qué es lo que te da miedo.-volvió a sentir que empezaban desde el principio la conversación- Yai, inténtalo.-se tomó su tiempo para buscar qué decirle.

-          T-tengo miedo de no ser suficiente.-Sebastian, que no había dejado de mirarla esperando una respuesta, hacía amago de fruncir el ceño por no comprender su respuesta.

-          ¿Cómo?-se lo hizo saber, y ella no se sorprendió.

-          Tengo miedo de sentir demasiado y que tú no lo hagas. N-no ahora, que también… S-sino a la larga. Me asusta sentir lo que siento porque pienso que es una locura y que obviamente t-tú nunca sentirías eso por mí.-Yaiza optó por mirar a cualquier lado que no fuese él, mientras que Sebastian no despegaba la mirada de su rostro, sin comprender por qué se sentía así.- P-por eso me da miedo estar contigo. No es que no quiera, porque claro que quiero, es… Es horrible ¿Sabes? Y con ellos no me pasa porque ellos me dan igual. Claro que Lewis me gustaba pero era sólo eso, me gustaba él como me podía gustar cualquier persona que se interesase así por mí. P-pero que tú lo hicieses, estando como estaba por lo que sentía por ti, sólo hacía que me asustase más y más. Y en serio, Seb, es horrible, p-porque me moría y me muero de ganas de estar contigo y a la vez me aterroriza.

-          Pero…-quería hacerla parar, aunque ni siquiera sabía qué decirla.- Yai, ya sabes lo que siento, no entiendo por qué te da miedo si—

-          No es tan sencillo…-ahora ya le miraba- Yo por más que me digas me va a costar creerlo. No es por ti ¿Vale? No quiero que pienses que es por ti, tú no has hecho nada mal, nunca lo has hecho, soy yo la que es incapaz de creerse que alguien como tú pueda querer estar con alguien como yo.

-          Pero quiero estar contigo…-buscaba hacerla entrar en razón- No sé qué necesitas que haga para que lo creas.

-          Tiempo.-sonrió con vergüenza.- Es lo que te dije ¿Recuerdas? N-necesitaba tiempo para asumir que es posible que quisieras.-él volvió a mirarse las manos, huyendo de la chica.- Sé que es egoísta. Y te vuelvo a pedir perdón por ello—

-          No, tranquila.-no quiso insistirle.- Estás en tu derecho. Pero yo también estoy en el mío ¿No?-ella asintió.- Respeto y comprendo lo que te puede pasar o como te puedas sentir, pero eso no quita que no entienda lo que has hecho para intentar huir de ello.-Yaiza asintió, asumiendo aún su culpa.- Y ya te he dicho, varias veces de hecho, que siempre he querido estar contigo. Lo que no voy a hacer es perder el tiempo.-sintió que recibía con demasiada dureza esas palabras.- Y más si mientras espero tú no esperas conmigo. Porque has demostrado que tu forma de dar tiempo a lo nuestro no es igual que la mía, y yo la verdad es que no termino de comprenderlo.-cada vez dolían más las frases de Sebastian, y Yaiza volvía a no querer mirarle.- Siempre he querido estar contigo, pero supongo que ahora necesito replantearme de nuevo las cosas, y más si tú sigues pidiéndome tiempo después de haberte vuelto a acostar con Lewis.-se cambiaban las posiciones entre ambos, y ahora era él el que pretendía alejarse de todo aquello mientras la chica intentaba buscar su ápice de fuerza para pedirle que se quedara con ella para siempre. Sebastian se levantó, poco a poco, recuperándose de la conversación, y Yaiza usó esa fuerza que necesitaba para retenerle también de pie.

-          Seb.-él se giró a ella.- D-dime qué tengo que hacer...-ahora ella le pedía instrucciones a Sebastian, y él dejaba su mirada perdida a un lado comprendiendo que todo se había complicado.

-          Haz lo que quieras.-se lo dijo de frente, mirándola otra vez.- Lo que quieras. Porque yo estoy cansado y ya no quiero comerme la cabeza. Y más viendo cómo acaba.

No iba a intentar darle motivos para no pensar así, pues sentía que no merecía haberle visto otra vez. Le dejó marchar, y volvió a su sitio en el sofá y se perdió mirando los restos de los cuencos rotos del suelo mientras recreaba en su cabeza toda la conversación. Se sentía devastada, y a la vez sentía que merecía todo lo que le recorría por dentro y más después de haber compartido esa charla con él.

No había podido decirle todo lo que sentía, pues tenía tanto miedo de provocar una nueva marcha del chico que apenas era capaz de pensar con coherencia lo que decía. Se arrepentía de haberle hecho pensar que él volvía a tener la culpa, y aceptaba que no le había pedido perdón ni tantas veces ni de la forma en que la habría gustado. Le veía completamente lejos de ella, más que nunca, y sólo ahora se daba cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido en cada aspecto de su vida respecto a él. Por no aprovechar las oportunidades, y por no haber sido capaz de hablar con él cuando se dio la oportunidad en vez de escapar de sus problemas.

Todo había surgido de repente, y ni siquiera había llegado a asimilar que se había pasado la noche llorando por él cuando Sebastian volvía a estar allí, en el barco con ellos, y la decía que no aguantaba más. Ni siquiera sacó algo en claro de todo aquello, más allá del que Sebastian se había alejado de ella. No entendía el motivo real de su regreso, ni mucho menos que la volviese a hablar. No lograba comprender qué estaba pasando y sentía que empezaba a marearse, por lo que se levantó como pudo y empezó a recoger todo el destrozo que había causado al verle.

Justo arriba, en la cubierta, Sebastian cerraba la puerta a la zona interna dejándose embriagar por la brisa marina para abrir los poros de su piel, que estaba completamente en tensión tras el haberla visto de nuevo. Se apoyó sobre la puerta, y se masajeó los ojos intentando usar sus dedos de borrador sobre sus recuerdos en lápiz, pero estos parecían haber sido escritos con tinta, y por más que lo intentaba, cada palabra de la chica regresaba a su mente. Negó varias veces y fue hacia la proa, sin esperar nada que le ayudase a recapacitar allí. Se paró nada más llegar, y no pudo evitar pensar en darse la vuelta cuando Kimi le miraba a él tan sorprendido. Tenían muchas cosas que hablar, y no quería hacerle frente a ninguna de ellas. Le daba igual demostrar poco interés, y se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda, aunque Kimi no quería.

-          ¿Podemos hablar?-por un momento había tenido la esperanza de que su amigo le dejase irse, pero el finlandés quería zanjar aquello cuanto antes.- Sólo un momento.

-          Qué.-se giró para mirarle, y ambos mantuvieron la distancia que les separaba.

-          Quiero explicarte por qué no te dije nada.-Sebastian mostraba su desacuerdo con la conversación manteniéndose de brazos cruzados.

-          No hace falta. Preferiste ayudarla a ella a ayudarme a mí, no necesita explicación—

-          Si, la necesita porque no es así. Oye, me negué a ayudarla ¿Vale? De cualquier forma, pero lo que no iba a hacer era contártelo sin su permiso. No podía hacerlo porque no tenía derecho a hacerlo.

-          Es tu forma de verlo.

-          Seb, cómo te habrías sentido si hubiese sido al revés. Si le hubiese dicho yo a ella algo que has hecho tú.

-          ¿No lo hiciste?-Kimi frunció el ceño- Tenía entendido que le contaste lo de Hanna.

-          De eso había fotos, y ella las iba a ver tarde o temprano. Preferí contárselo para—

-          Pero se lo contaste.

-          Seb, joder, no es lo mismo.

-          No, no lo es, pero se lo contaste y tú a mí no me contaste ni lo de Lewis la primera vez ni lo de Lewis la segunda. Y al menos en la primera vez era bastante obvio que me iba a enterar ¿No? Podrías haberme prevenido, como hiciste con ella y lo de Hanna.-Kimi sentía que no tenía defensa, y aunque se había dispuesto a argumentar el por qué se había callado esos días, no podía hacerlo ante alguien que parecía tener muy claras sus ideas respecto al tema.

-          Lo siento ¿Vale? En serio, pero no podía hacerlo. Si te lo decía, a Yai le iba a dar un—

-          ¡Basta ya con Yai, Kimi!-estaba esperándolo.- ¡Basta! ¿¡Qué coño pasa conmigo?! ¡Me parece perfecto que Sandra no me diga nada, me jode pero me parece perfecto porque es su amiga y está en su derecho de pasar de mí! ¡¿Pero a qué coño juegas tú?! ¡Me tenéis harto todos con tanta preocupación hacia ella! ¡Es perfecto que os preocupéis por vuestra amiga pero tened la decencia de preocuparos un poco por mí!-soltó toda su furia contra Kimi, y los gritos provocaron que Sandra apareciese por el lado procedente de la popa, mirándoles atónita.- Se supone que yo también soy tu amigo. Y has preferido que me dé la hostia que me he dado a intentar protegerme del golpe.-Kimi bajaba al fin la mirada, sin poder soportar la rabia de su amigo más tiempo.- Espero que tu intención de protegerla te haya salido bien, porque conmigo la has cagado de lo lindo.-se giró para dejarle allí, e ignoró la presencia de Sandra en su camino. La chica miró a Kimi, que estaba con los brazos en jarra y la mirada perdida por el suelo, intentando explicarse a sí mismo cómo había sido capaz de dejarle tirado en algo así. Se llevó una mano a la frente, y la paseó por allí con temblores sin saber qué hacer. Sandra se acercó a él y se encogió de hombros al ver que tampoco podía hacer nada. Y ambos se quedaron allí parados sin saber qué decir.


	71. Con cautela

Pensó en irse de nuevo del barco, pero siguió andando hasta la popa ignorando ese deseo repentino de no volver a ver a su amigo. Se sentó en el sofá que quedaba a la sombra, y apenas duró recto unos segundos antes de tumbarse sobre el mismo por miedo a marearse con tantas cosas rondando su cabeza. Se llevó las manos a la cara, y las posó sobre los ojos pidiendo piedad a su propia mente para poder asumirlo todo.

Encogió las piernas, buscando así mayor estabilidad, y recogió sus manos sobre su abdomen para mirar el cielo analizando su situación. Volvía a la idea de marcharse de allí, no había nada en aquel sitio que le ayudase a quedarse, ni nadie con quien poder hablar durante el día. No quería ver a Kimi, volver a tener que pedirle que le dejase en paz, y mucho menos quería ver a Yaiza, con la que no había llegado ni mucho menos a un punto fijo en su conversación. Se debatía entre si dejarse llevar por esos pensamientos o por la razón que le pedía ser fuerte, y sentía que entre el calor y los nervios acumulados apenas podía pensar con claridad.

-          ¿Podemos hablar?-alzó la cabeza por la sorpresa de oír allí otra voz ajena a la de su conciencia, y volvió a apoyarse sobre el sofá negando por ver a Sandra. Cogió aire y lo exhaló con la misma intensidad, y se impulsó de nuevo para sentarse sobre el asiento y dejar sitio a la chica, que se sentaba bastante más confiada de lo que esperaba.- No te voy a quitar mucho tiempo—

-          ¿Qué más da? No tengo nada que hacer más que controlar mis ganas de matar a alguien.

-          Entonces te quitaré todo el tiempo que pueda.-Sebastian la miró negando, sin aceptar que la chica siguiese su comentario.- Mira no te voy a hablar de si has de hacer las paces con Yai o no—

-          Vaya, menuda sorpresa.-ella esperó.- Que no vengas a eso, digo. ¿A qué vienes pues?

-          Kimi.

-          Eso sí que es sorprendente.

-          Seb no puedes enfadarte con él por esto.-Sebastian se apoyó sobre el respaldo, guiado por su risa irónica del momento. Sandra no se apoyó pero se giró para mirarle de frente.- Rectifico: puedes enfadarte, estás en tu derecho y es normal que te sientas decepcionado. Pero es tu amigo, y también el de Yai, y no podía decirte nada.

-          ¿Por qué? Es que no me entra ¿Sabes?-seguía con su risa irónica.

-          Porque aparte de no haber solucionado nada, a ella la habría destrozado. Y no significa que no se preocupe por ti, Seb. Pero es más difícil recuperar su estado de ánimo que el tuyo.

-          ¿Lo sabes tú?-se cansaba de su actitud, y se giraba ahora para darle un momento la espalda antes de mirarle otra vez.

-          Tal vez no te conozco como me gustaría para poder decirlo, pero sé que conozco a Yai.

-          Suficiente para comparar.

-          ¿Puedes hacer el favor de parar?-Sebastian mostró cara de asombro.- Mira me parece genial que estés enfadado, pero estoy intentando hablar contigo. Si no quieres hacerlo vete, pero no me tengas aquí intentando contarte cosas mientras tú me tomas por tonta.-guardaron silencio unos segundos, y cuando Sandra hubo controlado su improvisada furia contra Sebastian, decidió seguir hablando.- No te podíamos decir nada, Seb, no sin que ella estuviese de acuerdo.

-          ¿No tenía derecho a saberlo? Yo, digo.-buscaba hablar de forma serena, pero la situación le podía.

-          Claro que sí, y por eso le he dicho a Yai mil veces que te lo dijese. Era ella la que tenía que hablar contigo, no Kimi o yo. De hecho, Yai ni siquiera se lo contó a Kimi, él nos escuchó hablando por la noche.

-          Fue aquello entonces.-Sandra no entendía.- Lo que pasó el otro día, que me pusisteis excusas.

-          Sí… Seb, sólo lo sabía yo, y yo obviamente no te iba a decir nada. Pero Kimi nos escuchó y justo cuando intentaba convencerle de que no te dijese nada apareciste tú, y todos nos volvimos locos. Kimi y Yai discutieron y ni siquiera se hablaban cuando fuimos a los karts. No sabes lo difícil que ha sido todo esto para nosotros.

-          Esa es la cosa. Que siempre pensáis en vosotros o en ella, no en mí. Que no es por ser egoísta, pero habría estado bien pensar un poquito en la otra parte, sobre todo desde el lado de Kimi.

-          Ya te he dicho que intentamos convencerla de hablar contigo, pero estaba tan cegada que la idea la aterraba. ¿No la has visto? No se ha separado de ti, joder, cómo pretendías que dijese ella algo o que Kimi o yo lo hiciésemos. Cómo hubieses reaccionado si llega Kimi un día y te lo dice, habría sido incluso peor.

-          Peor que enterarme al verla llorar por enésima vez creo que no lo es. Sandra, tú misma lo has dicho, no me conoces como te gustaría así que no sabes cómo habría reaccionado.

-          Pero sé que Kimi ha hecho lo que ha considerado mejor.

-          ¿Tú crees? –lo preguntaba riendo de nuevo, sorprendido por la insistencia de la chica.

-          Es tu amigo. Al igual que yo he hecho lo mejor por ella él ha hecho lo mejor por ti.

-          Pues se ha equivocado.

-          Eso es algo diferente a hacerlo adrede. Tú le estás tratando como si hubiese actuado en contra tuya, y lo único que hizo fue intentar proteger a sus dos amigos. Se habrá equivocado, pero no creo que sea justo que le trates así.

-          ¿A qué se debe tanta preocupación? No te recordaba tan interesada en esto antes.

-          Convivo con vosotros. Lo que me preocupe o me deje de preocupar es cosa mía, yo sólo intento que no haya más líos.

-          Entonces lo que pase entre Kimi y yo también es cosa nuestra.-Se miraron asumiendo que la conversación parecía no haber servido para nada.- Es gracioso, el otro día cuando paseábamos me dijiste que no es que te cayese mal, sino que no habíamos coincidido en buenos momentos. Vas a tener razón, y todo.

-          Pero tú dijiste que yo te caía bien.

-          Lo sé. Y tú seguiste hablándome sobre Yai, Lewis y Hülk como si no supieses algo que me incumbía. -el chico se levantó, queriendo poner fin a aquella conversación.- De bueno a veces llego a ser tonto.-no buscaba discutir con él, y el que ahora le recordase que ella también había participado en la ocultación de esa mentira no la ayudaba a intentar argumentar sus opiniones. Se quedó allí sentada, negando ante la oportunidad perdida de hacerle recapacitar, y mientras se tumbaba a lo largo del sofá, Sebastian salía del yate para despejarse por el puerto.

No quería estar así con Kimi, y menos por Yaiza, pero todo había sucedido tan rápido que ni siquiera era capaz de poner al día sus ideas porque otras nuevas le rondaban la cabeza. Ahora era Sandra y su intento de pacificarles a todos. Se sorprendía de que no hubiesen hablado de ella, de los mil motivos que Sandra podría haberle ofrecido con tal de que perdonase a Yaiza, porque había estado centrada en que él arreglase lo suyo con Kimi.

Se preguntaba si de verdad estaba en un estado tan catastrófico su amistad con el finlandés, y aunque asumía que pasaba por su peor momento, también sabía que tenía que volver a hablar con él, aunque no fuese por un deseo suyo.

El propio Kimi daba por perdida cualquier opción de hablar con Sebastian esos días, y tras verle salir por el yate hacia el puerto, decidió mover el barco del mismo para dar una vuelta antes de que le diese por volver, ya que con suerte se pondría en contacto con él al menos para que le fuese a recoger.

Paró el yate y fue a la zona interna del mismo, y allí, donde siempre, vio a Yaiza sentada en el sofá, amoldada a su forma curva para dar la espalda a la luz que entraba por la ventana. Tenía la mirada perdida, y tenía sus piernas pegadas al pecho mientras se mordía los nudillos de una mano sin mucho interés.

-          ¿Qué es eso?-le preguntó por una bolsa de basura que había en medio del cuartito. Yaiza ni siquiera le miro.

-          Se me han caído unas cosas.

-          ¿El qué?

-          Cuencos pequeños, de cristal.-seguía centrada en sus nudillos cuando Kimi se sentó a sus pies.

-          ¿Qué hacías con ellos?

-          Quería ver si tenía las cosas para hacer galletas caseras.-Kimi frunció el ceño, pues esperaba de todo menos algo así.- Iba a ir a comprar los ingredientes… P-pero necesitaba saber si había utensilios suficientes.-seguía con la mirada perdida.

-          ¿Galletas caseras?

-          Me gusta la repostería. Pensaba hacerlas para invitaros a Sandra y a ti y que hicieseis las paces y así además me ayudaba a no pensar en… Bueno.

-          ¿Has hecho galletas antes?

-          No.-él rió y ella decidió mirarle atraída por el ruido de su risa.- ¿Qué?

-          Entonces querías envenenarnos, seguro.-ella rió sin esmero.- ¿Qué tal ha ido?

-          Me imagino que tan mal como a ti.-él la miró asombrado.- Le he oído gritar…

-          Contigo no ha gritado.

-          Y eso es peor…-dejó de morderse la mano para volver a separarse el pelo de la cara.- Lo tenía todo tan claro que ni siquiera he sido capaz de convencerle de que no sentía nada por Lewis.

-          Dale tiempo. Está loco por ti, ya volverá.-ella negó.- ¿Tan segura estás?

-          Me ha dicho que está cansado de esperarme. No por esperarme ¿Sabes? Si no por mi forma de… Esperar-entrecomilló con las manos la palabra final y Kimi asintió.- Supongo que me toca ahora a mí ir detrás de él.-se reía por la absurdez de su idea.

-          Le conozco, sé que no le durará mucho. No digo lo de que te perdone o se olvide e lo que ha pasado, pero no creo que esté mucho sin hablarte.

-          ¿Crees que te hablará a ti?

-          Espero. Más que nada porque para uno con el que me hablo en el curro sería aburrido perderle.-Yaiza rió más animada.- ¿Quieres que vayamos a comprar?

-          ¿Comprar?

-          Lo de las galletas.

-          ¿Estás dispuesto a participar en lo que hará que tu yate salga incendiado?

-          Hombre, espero participar en algo que me haga comer galletas y no acabar calcinado.-ella volvió a reír, esta vez acompañándole, y ambos guardaron un poco de silencio antes de que Kimi se pusiese en pie para ir a acercar el barco al puerto. Yaiza se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió mientras tanto y justo cuando salía para subir a la cubierta, se cruzó con Sandra, que entraba al dormitorio.

-          ¿Te vas?-se sorprendió al verla vestida.

-          A comprar para hacer galletas.

-          ¿Galletas?

-          ¿Quieres venir? –resopló.

-          No me apetece mucho…-Yaiza hizo un puchero.

-          Pero harás galletas conmigo ¿Verdad?

-          ¿Ya no estás enfadada?-Yaiza borró su sonrisa repentina por un rostro asustado. Ni siquiera se acordaba de que había discutido con Sandra.

-          Oh.-asumió que era por la poca importancia que le daba.- No. ¿Harás galletas?-Sandra se encogió de hombros.- Vale pues ves buscando la forma de hacerlas por Internet y llámame si no encuentras algo por la casa.

-          ¿Casa?

-          Ay, yate. Esto es más grande que mi casa, normal que me confunda.-Sandra rió y la dejó marchar, y arriba Kimi la esperaba para atravesar el puerto en busca de ingredientes para galletas.

Yaiza tuvo que usar su móvil para encontrar el supermercado al que fue con Sebastian, y una vez allí, Kimi y ella cogieron una cesta para llenarla de cosas. Al principio fue Yaiza la que cargó con ella, pero a los dos pasillos recorridos se la endosó a un Kimi que la miraba arrepintiéndose de haberla acompañado al verse de mula de carga.

La chica cogió todo lo que necesitaba de alimento, y antes de ir a la caja, comprobó que Sandra le anotaba en un mensaje otras tantas cosas que harían falta de material. Estas le costaron más trabajo encontrarlas, pero aun así su lista quedó vacía después de que Kimi cargase con la cesta hasta la línea de caja para pagar. Llenaron varias bolsas, y al contrario que el otro día, esta vez tuvo que pagar Yaiza todo debido a que Kimi se negaba a dar dinero por semejantes cosas.

A la chica no le importó lo más mínimo, y cuando salieron por la puerta iban riendo pensando en cómo iban a hacer unas galletas si ni siquiera sabían mezclar todos esos ingredientes. Llegaron al yate más pronto de lo esperado, y Yaiza se puso manos a la obra ayudada en todo momento de Sandra, que leía desde su móvil las instrucciones que había encontrado en Internet. Más de una vez Sandra tuvo que sentarse para tranquilizarse, pues se desesperaba por la torpeza de Yaiza, que no había cocinado algo así en su vida. Finalmente consiguieron meter la primera tanda de galletas en el horno, y mientras Kimi y Sandra miraban a la impaciente Yaiza, la chica repasaba una y otra vez si todo había ido bien para meter luego la segunda tanda de galletas.

Pero la primera serie debía tener un color beige que acabó siendo algo cercano al negro azabache. Sandra protestó una infinidad de veces pues su amiga no había seguido bien sus instrucciones respecto al manejo de aquel horno, y mientras Kimi reía, la chica se deprimía al tener que dejar a una distancia alejada sus primeras galletas calcinadas.

Las segundas salieron mejor, con un color más visible que las hacía más apetecibles al menos para su cocinera, pues Sandra y Kimi se miraban como si se pasasen una patata caliente para ver quién sería el primero en probarlas. Yaiza se vino arriba, y decidió poner trozos de una tableta de chocolate que había comprado en la pasta, y esas galletas sí que le produjeron un hambre espantosa. Emocionada por su faceta culinaria, decidió derretir más chocolate para mezclarlo con la pasta restante, siendo mayor la cantidad del primero que del segundo, y provocando así que nada pareciese una galleta una vez sacado del horno. La encimera estaba repleta de bandejas con una mezcla entre pasta de galletas y galletas originales que no terminaron de convencer a nadie.

-          Bueno, no has quemado el yate.-Kimi la sacó una sonrisa.

-          ¿Queréis probarlas?-buscando emocionarse un poco más, cogió la bandeja de galletas sin chocolate y sin chamuscar para ofrecérsela a los chicos. Ambos volvieron a mirarse con resquemor.- Si no queréis no pasa nada…-se sintió estúpida y quiso volver a dejar las galletas en la encimera.

-          No, venga, yo como.-Sandra se ofreció, y aunque se alegraba de haber sacado otra sonrisa a la chica, volvió a poner cara de sufrimiento al tener que comerse una de las galletas. La paseaba por delante de su boca, intentando que la propia galleta le dijese si estaba buena o no, pero lo único que conseguía era alargar el momento de masticarla provocando que Kimi riese y Yaiza se deprimiese un poco más por su nulo talento culinario.

-          Va, la como contigo.-Yaiza insistía, y cogió una más de la bandeja para comer a la vez que su amiga, que se dejó llevar por eso metiéndosela a la boca. Ambas masticaron, y Kimi ejercía de juez mirándolas con detalle. A los pocos segundos, las reacciones fueron dispares. Mientras Sandra se llevaba la mano a la boca para no escupirla, Yaiza hacía un extraño ruido que demostraba que le había encantado. El ruido se cortó con la risa de Kimi al ver a Sandra sufrir a la vez que intentaba no reírse.- ¿ _No fe fufta_?-se había metido el resto de la galleta a la boca. Sandra dejaba la suya en la mesa, con delicadeza, esperando que no se reprodujese como un gremlin.

-          Em…-intentaba responderla mientras aguantaba la risa que le provocaban las carcajadas de Kimi.- E-es que están raras.

-          _A mí me fuftan_ …-seguía con la boca llena, pero mostraba tristeza. Kimi cogió el resto de la galleta de Sandra y se la metió en la boca sin pensárselo mucho, y después de unos segundos masticando bajo la atenta mirada de las dos chicas, Kimi miró a Sandra y ambos empezaron a reírse de nuevo. Yaiza bajó la mirada devastada.- Pues nada…

-          ¡No te enfades, mujer!-Sandra intentaba animarla.- Oye, a lo mejor las otras están mejor—

-          ¿Quieres probar?-se giró corriendo a ella, ilusionada, pero Kimi y Sandra soltaron un común _¡No!_ que acabó en otra risa. Yaiza fingió reírse y fue a la encimera cabizbaja a dejar las galletas. Tenía la cara y los brazos llenos de harina, y se intentaba limpiar con las muñecas mientras refunfuñaba por su nula labor ante la risa de los otros dos. Pensó que habían decidido dejar de burlarse de ella, pues las carcajadas y comentarios desagradables sobre el sabor de las galletas habían cesado, pero al girarse comprobó que no era por compasión.- H-hola.-en un impulso, saludó a Sebastian, que acababa de bajar la escalera y miraba la escena culinaria incrédulo. No supo por qué le saludó, pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

-          Hola.-él respondió mientras se dirigía al cuarto. Olisqueaba con cara de desagrado.- ¿A qué huele?

-          A harina.-la chica se acercó guiada de nuevo por un impulso, pero se paró a una distancia prudente cuando Sebastian se giraba a mirarla.- Y chocolate…-reinó el silencio y la chica aprovechó para ir a la encimera a coger la bandeja.- ¿Q-quieres? L-las he hecho yo.

-          ¿Qué son?-miró con desprecio a lo que la chica portaba, y la borró la sonrisa que se le había creado al sentir que podía hablar con él.

-          Galletas… N-no han cogido la forma, pero están buenas.-Kimi soltó una pequeña carcajada que ocultó con su mano y que siguió Sandra, y Sebastian les miró y aqueró las cejas, comprendiendo que no era buena idea comer aquello.- L-las hay con chocolate…-señaló la encimera mientras el alemán negaba.

-          No, gracias.

-          ¿Quieres otra cosa? P-puedo intentar cocinar otra cosa—

-          O por el bien de nuestros estómagos pedimos cena.-Kimi intervino y Sandra le dio un golpe para que se callase, tanto por el bien anímico de la chica como por el rumbo que pudiese tomar la conversación entre Yaiza y Sebastian. Yaiza volvió a bajar la mirada, rendida.

-          No tengo hambre.-La chica se quedó sujetando su bandeja mientras Sebastian entraba a su cuarto y cerraba la puerta tras él. Sandra y Kimi se miraron y se encogieron de hombros, y la chica se levantó para intentar ayudar a Yaiza, que miraba su bandeja y la recorría con las manos para animarse a no llorar.

-          Va, venga, te ayudo a recoger.

-          ¿Recoger?-se ofendió.- N-ni se os ocurra tocar mis galletas. Imbéciles desagradecidos.-se enfurruñó frente a le encimera mientras colocaba las galletas en platitos, y Sandra se aguantó la risa de nuevo mientras cogía de la nevera un poco de fruta para írsela a comer a la cubierta. Kimi aprovechó que no podía hablar con Yaiza por su estado de morros para ir a su propio cuarto. Cerró la puerta tras él y se apoyó en ella, y Sebastian, que estaba de rodillas guardando unas cosas en la mochila, entendió que le tocaba tener esa charla que tanto quería evitar.

-          Podrías haberte comido una al menos.

-          No parecíais convencidos.-se levantó para sentarse sobre la cama y colocar la mochila frente a él, pero sin mirarle.

-          A ella le gustaban, a lo mejor están buenas pero no tenemos el paladar apropiado.

-          ¿Y yo sí?-le seguía el juego con más brusquedad y sequedad mientras colocaba más cosas en el macuto.

-          Quién sabe.

-          ¿Habéis estado toda la tarde haciendo galletas?-preguntaba sin interés, aunque esperando que ese tema siguiese adelante para no hablar con Kimi de su amistad.

-          Intentándolo. Cuatro veces. Las primeras se quemaron, las segundas son las que te ofrecía. Las terceras tenían chocolate, y la verdad es que tenían buena pinta.

-          ¿Y la cuarta?-aún no le había mirado.

-          La cuarta se quedó en una masa espesa de chocolate con trozos de galleta.-Sebastian hizo un ruido parecido a una risa, y Kimi sonrió de forma discreta.- Al menos no ha incendiado el barco.

-          Al menos.-sintieron que el tema llegaba a su fin, y más cuando Sebastian no tenía nada más que guardar en la mochila.

-          ¿Te vas?-se miraron, y rápidamente Sebastian negó con normalidad mientras se levantaba y dejaba su mochila a un lado.

-          No, sólo recogía.

-          Menos mal.

-          ¿Tan malo sería? Que me fuese, digo.

-          Hombre…-Kimi estaba aún apoyado sobre la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos.- No sería agradable. Aunque tampoco lo es tenerte por aquí danzando como un zombie.

-          Los zombies no danzan.

-          Tú sí, no hay más que verte.-volvió a hacer ese ruido parecido a una risa.- ¿Es necesario que hablemos?

-          ¿De qué?-se apoyaba en la misma pose que él sobre la litera, dejando caer su cabeza en el colchón de arriba.

-          De lo que ha pasado. Pregunto, para ir asimilándolo.-Sebastian se encogió de hombros y volvió su cabeza al frente.- No, lo decía porque esperaba que fuésemos lo suficientemente maduros mentalmente como para dejarlo atrás y asumir que ha sido una tontería.

-          Tal vez sería bueno analizar si para ambos ha sido una tontería ¿No?

-          Para mí lo ha sido.

-          Para mí no—

-          Pero –le cortó- que lo sea no significa que no me preocupe.

-          Pero no quieres hablar de ello.-mantenían ese tono de voz cómico con el que pretendían tener la razón en cada frase.

-          Pero no quiero hablar de ello.-asintió.- ¿Tú quieres? Si quieres hablamos.-sacó las manos de los bolsillos y animó con una al chico.- Va, venga, dime.

-          Dame un motivo por el cual no me dijiste nada. Un motivo que no la incluya a ella.-Kimi cogió aire mientras pensaba con qué responderle.- Y un motivo que me crea. No me vale que lo hiciste por mi bien.

-          No sabía cómo hacerlo.-dijo tras pensárselo un rato. Sebastian escuchaba.- Sinceramente. Me has dicho que no la incluya, pero es fundamental. Ella estaba destrozada, y pensar en que tú te pondrías igual no ayudaba. Simplemente pensé que era mejor que vivieses engañado pero contento a lo contrario.

-          ¿Qué tiene de positivo eso?

-          Nada. Te ibas a enterar igualmente, pero esperaba que fuese en Canadá, y así al menos me habría dado tiempo a preparar algo o a intentar convencerla de que te lo dijese.-Sebastian asintió para asumir con el gesto las palabras de Kimi.- Sabía que iba a ser una putada para ti desde que me enteré, y por eso no quería que lo supieses.

-          ¿Tanto te preocupaba eso?-se cruzó de brazos, y Kimi volvió a meter las manos en sus bolsillos. Se encogió de hombros.

-          Me preocupa la gente que me rodea, aunque os empeñéis en no creerlo.

-          No todos.-Kimi frunció el ceño levemente.- Sandra, me ha dado la charla para que te perdone. Dice que obviamente no ibas contra mía, que nos buscabas proteger a ambos… En fin.

-          Y es cierto.

-          Sí -asintió de nuevo.- Pero te ha salido un poco…-escenificó con sus manos una balanza.- Desnivelado.

-          Cuando os metí en el mismo barco la lié, cuando os llevé a Miami también, cuando intenté hablar con Nico sobre lo de Sandra, aún más.-se encogió de hombros.- No sé qué esperabas que pasase ahora.-Sebastian volvió a hacer ese ruido parecido a una risa agachando la cabeza, y Kimi volvió a sonreír.- Yo lo intento, otra cosa es que luego salga.

-          Ya veo.-se separó de la litera y alzó las cejas en señal de despedida.- Voy a intentar dormir.-Kimi asintió y sacó las manos de los bolsillos para abrir la puerta e irse.- ¿Todo bien con Sandra?

-          ¿Con Sandra?-se lo repitió por si no había escuchado bien, y al verle asentir decidió no abrir la puerta.- ¿Cómo que todo bien?-Sebastian movió las cejas de arriba debajo de forma rápida, y rió al ver a Kimi negar decepcionado mientras se decidía a abrir la puerta e irse de allí.

Nada más quedarse solo, Sebastian se cambió de ropa y se puso algo para dormir. Se metió en la cama, y aunque sus párpados estaban de acuerdo en descansar ya, su cabeza quería permanecer despierta un buen rato más. Las cosas con Kimi iban bien de nuevo, y eso era algo que en el fondo no le gustaba, pues se había propuesto no caer tan fácilmente en la solución a su problema con él. Pero no había marcha atrás, y por suerte en parte, no tenía ese problema del que preocuparse.

Su problema era ella, y por más que se decía a sí mismo que había hecho lo correcto, se culpaba por alejarse otra vez así de Yaiza. Pensaba en lo ocurrido, y en el motivo principal que le llevó a hacerlo, y por más justificado que lo encontraba, más trabas le ponía a su plan de ignorarla. Y eso era porque sabía que no había solución a lo que sentía por ella. Por más esfuerzos que destinase a olvidarse de ella, aunque la propia Yaiza mereciese ser olvidada, era incapaz de soportar la idea de verla a su lado y no poder siquiera hablarla.

Se sentía ridículo por no saber guardar rencor, y el que a eso se le uniese la idea de que no se iba a olvidar nunca de lo que había pasado, el resultado era una comedura de cabeza que le impedía dormir. Daba vueltas, una tras otra, y se sentaba sobre la cama para coger un poco de aire queriendo evitar el calor repentino que le provocaba el pensar en ella y en que se había jurado ignorarla.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Y aunque ella misma le había reiterado que la culpa era suya, Sebastian no podía evitar pensar que si la chica había llegado hacer todo lo que había hecho, era porque él le había dado motivos. Se mantenía en su firme idea de que todo se estropeó en Melbourne, y que él fue el propulsor de ese deterioro en su relación. Y aunque veía mil maneras de culparla por lo demás, razones de las que no dudaba, seguía queriéndola. Y por eso sabía que no iba a dormir.

En la cubierta tampoco había mucho interés por ir a la cama, pues apenas eran las diez de la noche. Sandra intentaba sacar una sonrisa a una Yaiza que se había comido ya tres de sus galletas, insistiendo en que el sabor estaba perfectamente. Su amiga prefería no hablar de su vena pastelera, y aunque lo intentaba, no sabía qué tema sacar con ella en ese momento que la pudiese alegrar.

Sabía en qué pensaba, y sabía que en cada frase hablando de sus galletas había un intento de ocultar que pensaba en que le había hablado de nuevo. Suspiraba mirándola, sin saber qué decir respecto a eso. Pensó en ir a buscar a Kimi, pues seguro que a él se le ocurría algún comentario que consiguiese sacar una sonrisa a Yaiza, que parecía cada vez más inmersa en sus pensamientos y ya ni siquiera continuaba los temas propuestos por Sandra.

Abajo, Kimi hablaba por teléfono con un amigo justo cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió y de ella salía un Sebastian que achinaba los ojos renegando de la luz. Llevaba una camiseta azul marina varias tallas más grande, y un pantalón de chándal negro de la misma proporción. Se rascó un brazo aún con los ojos medio cerrados y preguntó a Kimi sólo vocalizando que dónde estaba ella. Y Kimi, sin preocuparse lo más mínimo en si su amigo iba a hacer algo bueno o malo, señaló al techo. Subió las escaleras y tras oír la voz de Sandra, la siguió hasta la popa, y allí se quedó justo en el lado, asumiendo que había caminado demasiado rápido y ahora no sabía qué decir.

-          Oh.-Sandra se adelantó, y sin siquiera tener que preguntar, se levantó para irse.- Os dejo.-Yaiza la pedía con la mirada que no lo hiciese, pues esperaba de todo menos una conversación agradable, pero Sandra había salido corriendo de allí. Sebastian caminó a paso lento hasta el sofá en el que la chica estaba acurrucada con sus galletas y se dejó caer en él cruzando las piernas sobre el mismo.

-          Ya quedan pocas ¿Eh?-miró el plato, que apenas contaba con seis galletas.

-          Oh, n-no.-estaba tan nerviosa que no se daba cuenta de cómo actuaba.- Hay más… -Se giró y de un pequeño pupitre que tenían al lado, sacó otro plato, el cual volvió a dejar en el mismo sitio al no encontrarle sentido por mostrarlo.- P-pero me tocará tirarlas, supongo.

-          ¿Por?

-          T-tampoco es plan comerme más de treinta galletas…

-          ¿Treinta?-él abrió los ojos de forma exagerada y ella asintió colorada.

-          Abajo hay más…-él hizo una mueca de sorpresa  y asintió. Bajó la mirada un momento a sus manos, pero ella le raptó de nuevo.- ¿P-pasa algo?

-          ¿Por?-ella se encogió de hombros sin querer responder a lo obvio, y él entendió la pregunta al instante.- Oh, ya.-se rascó la nuca debido a los nervios repentinos.- Quería hablar contigo.-Ella asintió, y Sebastian se dio cuenta de que estaba alargando mucho esa pausa.- Aunque ahora no sé qué decirte.-ella agachó la mirada.- Intentaba dormir y no podía.

-          A lo mejor es por el olor a galleta.-lo dijo con retintín, cansándose ella misma de su faceta culinaria. Él rió, haciéndola sentir aún peor sin saber por qué.

-          No, no es por eso.-su pantalón negro tenía dos rayas blancas que recorrían sus piernas en vertical, y jugaba con sus costuras paseando los dedos por ellas.- No me gusta estar así contigo.-Yaiza tragó saliva- Me odio por ello, no te creas, a veces parezco estúpido.

-          N-no tienes que hacerlo si piensas que—

-          Da igual lo que piense. Tenía claro que no quería hablar contigo hasta que se me olvidase todo, y he llegado a la conclusión de que ni se me va a olvidar, ni quiero dejar de hablarte. Lo cual me convierte en un estúpido.

-          N-no eres estúpido. Tú al menos no te acuestas con unos cuando quieres a otra persona. Eso sí que es de ser estúpido.-había colocado las piernas como él, cruzadas sobre el sofá, y había puesto su plato en medio, recorriendo los huecos de las galletas con sus dedos como si fuese un laberinto.

-          Si nos basamos en eso, puedo repetir que soy estúpido.-ella alzó un poco la mirada, sólo porque sentía la necesidad de verlo tras escucharle. Y estuvo a punto de repetir que no lo era, pero prefirió no seguir hablando de eso. Y él tampoco quería.- Quiero llegar a un acuerdo contigo.

-          ¿Acuerdo?-dejó de recorrer su plato para mirarle atenta. Sebastian asintió.- ¿Sobre qué?

-          Nosotros.-se llevó la mano a la nuca para llevar frío a una parte de su cuerpo que sentía arder.- Mira… Por un motivo u otro siempre la cagamos, y aunque es obvio que ninguno vamos a olvidar nada de lo que ha pasado hasta entonces… Me gustaría que lo intentásemos.-ella se mostraba confusa.- Hemos llegado a un punto en el que ambos sabemos lo que pasa ¿Vale? Tú sabes lo que siento y yo sé lo que sientes. Y creo que ya no podemos cagarla más. Ninguno.

-          ¿Y q-qué pretendes hacer?-su voz sonaba débil.- Has dicho que dudas olvidarte de lo que ha pasado…

-          Lo sé. Y dudo que lo olvides tú.-volvió a agachar la mirada.- Pero podemos hacer como que sí.

-          Cómo…-necesitó unos segundos para preguntárselo.

-          Empezando de cero.

-          Ya tuviste esa idea hace un tiempo.

-          Lo sé. Pero por entonces no sabíamos la mitad de las cosas que sabemos ahora. Ni habíamos pasado las cosas que hemos pasado ahora.

-          ¿Y cómo quieres hacer que no ha pasado nada? No podemos empezar de cero, n-no al menos desde cero como tal.

-          ¿Por qué no?

-          Porque como has dicho no podemos olvidar. Y empezar de cero sería empezar en todo, y yo hay cosas que no quiero olvidarlas.

-          Como qué.

-          Lo que siento. Y me imagino que tú tampoco podrás…-le costó más pronunciar la última frase que la primera, aturdida por la vergüenza.

-          No pensaba ocultar lo que sentía.

-          ¿Entonces?

-          Veamos…-pensaba.- Vale. Imagina que después de lo del otro día yo he desaparecido un año. Y ahora he regresado. Ambos sentimos lo mismo, y ambos recordamos el por qué hemos estado un año sin vernos. Lo primero no es necesario ocultarlo, de hecho no se puede ocultar, pero lo segundo sí, por el bien de ambos.

-          ¿Cómo debería actuar? Suponiendo que hace un año que no te veo.-Sebastian sonrió.

-          Eso es lo interesante ¿No? De empezar de cero.-Yaiza empezaba a comprender el sentido de todo, pero necesitaba hacerle preguntas concretas que le costaban mucho pronunciar. Él lo notaba, y el no dejar de mirarla no la ayudaba en nada.

-          P-pretendes que nos ganemos la confianza del otro de nuevo ¿No?-él asintió.- C-como si tuviésemos que volver a demostrarnos lo que sentimos.

-          Sí.

-          ¿Por qué?

-          ¿Por qué?

-          Sí… Seb, no merezco esto.

-          ¿A qué te refieres?

-          Esto, el que quieras volver a intentarlo, a empezar de cero como dices. N-no merezco que regreses después de un año. Yo merezco sufrir ese año sin ti, acordándome de mis errores, de los mil errores, y acordándome de lo que siento. P-pero no me he merecido el que tú regreses sintiendo lo mismo. No es justo para ti, porque no he hecho nada por ello.

-          Eso es problema mío.-sonrió de nuevo, con los labios pegados el uno al otro, y ella sintió ganas de hacerlo pero la vergüenza podía con ella.- Ya te he dicho que soy un poco estúpido.

-          Sí, un poco…-él rió y ella se dejó llevar sonriendo de forma ladeada sin mirarle.

-          ¿Puedo?-señalaba el plato con el que ella volvía a jugar. Sorprendida, se encogió de hombros y le ofreció. Él cogió una galleta y se la llevó a la boca.

-          Si quieres te doy una servilleta, para que escupas…-él negaba con la mano mientras masticaba, y tras varios segundos, tragó lo que tenía en la boca.

-          Está buena.-asentía sorprendido, y ella desorbitó sus ojos dejando la boca abierta.

-          ¿De verdad?-volvió a asentir.- Me estás mintiendo.

-          ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?-se llevó el resto de la galleta a la boca.

-          No lo sé, eres estúpido ¿Recuerdas? Seguro que lo haces por eso.-Sebastian reía tapándose la boca, y ella le miraba esperando ver si de verdad le gustaban.

-          ¿Tienes las de chocolate?-ella asintió asustada y del taburete de atrás sacó el otro plato, y el chico se comió una en apenas unos segundos. Fue a coger otra pero ella retiró el plato.

-          ¿De verdad te gustan?

-          Ya te he dicho que sí.-reía.

-          ¿Pero cómo es posible? A ellos no.

-          Ellos son estúpidos. Nosotros no.-sus mejillas no pudieron retener la sonrisa, y aunque esta fue cerrada, contagió al chico a hacerlo de oreja a oreja mientras cogía otra galleta y se tumbaba hacia atrás. Al cabo de un rato, no quedaban galletas ni ganas de seguir despiertos, y ambos se quedaron completamente dormidos en aquel sofá.


	72. Algo circunstancial

Cuando se despertó tuvo que hacer malabares para que el plato no cayese sobre la tarima y se rompiese a pedazos. Se agarró al respaldo del sofá, evitando también así su propia caída, y cuando tuvo controlada toda la vajilla que parecía querer caerse, se levantó con cuidado para evitar despertarla. La miró un rato, y sólo cuando sintió que sus manos empezaban a temblar de nuevo, esta vez por verla, decidió salir de allí para poner rumbo al interior del yate.

Bajó las escaleras, encontrándose con que la salita estaba completamente desértica. En la encimera había más galletas, y sonrió mientras cogía otra, con virutas de chocolate, la cual devoró sin mucho problema. Arrampló con un plato de estas y las llevó a la mesa, y sacó del armario un vaso y lo llenó de leche, sentándose luego en el sofá circular a comer como un niño pequeño. Comprobó la hora, y eran las once de la mañana. Sentía que había dormido profundamente, aunque no recordaba la hora en la que se quedaron dormidos ni por qué lo hicieron, y aun así sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse de nuevo acompañados del calor que traspasaba la ventana.

Kimi salió al rato del cuarto, asombrado ya desde dentro al ver que en la cama de abajo no dormía su amigo. Temía que se hubiese vuelto a ir, y respiró más tranquilo al verle dormido en una postura imposible sobre el sofá, rodeado de galletas y de un vaso de leche. Se despistó de la imagen al oír a Sandra saliendo de su propio cuarto con una sonrisa pilla.

-          Creo que han hecho las paces.-susurró, y él le pidió más datos moviendo los hombros.- Anoche subí a ver si seguían hablando, y estaban dormidos en el sofá.

-          ¿Dormidos?-asintió.- ¿En el sofá?

-          Que sí, pesado.

-          ¿Se han quedado ahí toda la noche? Este chico es tonto.-Sandra borró su sonrisa para ponerse seria.

-          ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿No te alegras?

-          Sí, sí, pero dormir al aire en un barco no es sano. Te puede dar una pulmonía.-ella asintió dándole parte de razón.

-          Bueno, él parece no estar enfermo.-se le quedaron mirando, y él arqueó las cejas.

-          ¿Estaba comiendo galletas?-las había visto antes y aun así no caía en ello. Ella asintió rápido.

-          Cuando subí tenían platos vacíos. O le gustaron, o fingió que le gustaban.

-          Siendo él, ambas.-Sandra rió sin hacer ruido.

-          ¿Todo bien con él entonces?-le preguntó una vez más calmada.

-          Vamos arriba, paso de susurrar.-Salieron de la sala y subieron a la cubierta, y después de espiar a Yaiza, que seguía durmiendo, fueron a la proa a sentarse.

-          Va, cuenta.

-          Sí, o bueno, algo así.

-          ¿Algo así?

-          Hablamos, pero nosotros no somos vosotras.

-          Menos mal.-ella rió y él la ignoró.- ¿En qué sentido?

-          No necesitamos ir llorándonos y esas cosas para volver a hablarnos.

-          Pues te he visto sufrir de lo lindo hasta que lo has conseguido.

-          Porque que no seamos vosotras no significa que no tengamos sentimientos.-ella fingió quedarse petrificada, e incluso se llevó las manos a la boca. Kimi dejó los ojos en blanco sabiendo lo que iba a decirle.

-          ¡Tú! ¡Sentimientos! Qué ha pasado y qué han hecho con el Kimi que yo conozco.-él fingió reírse.

-          Sigues empeñada ¿Eh?

-          Eh, que era una broma, no te mosquees.-otra vez se quedó petrificada, pero ahora en serio.- ¡Tú me debías una explicación!-le dio en el brazo.

-          ¡Au! ¿Se puede saber a qué se debe tanto entusiasmo hoy? Estás exaltada—

-          Las cosas van bien a mi alrededor, deja que me alegre.

-          No, si te dejo, pero no me des más hostias.

-          ¿Me lo explicas ahora o qué?

-          ¿El qué?-se mostraba irritado.

-          Lo de la confianza.-volvió a poner los ojos en blanco y se los tapó con las manos.

-          ¿Por qué le das tantas vueltas?

-          Porque no me aclaraste nada.-le tiró de las manos para que la mirase.- Venga, cuenta.

-          Oye, ya ni me acuerdo de qué te iba a decir.-mintió.- ¿Por qué no lo dejas estar?

-          O me lo cuentas o te hago comerte las galletas de Yai.

-          No serás capaz…

-          Oh, sí que lo soy.-él cogió aire, y justo cuando fue a hablar, volvió a aparecer Sebastian por detrás.

-          Ey—

-          ¡Venga ya!-Sandra se molestó y el alemán dio un brinco hacia atrás.

-          ¿Q-qué pasa?

-          ¡Nada!-se cruzó de brazos, y Kimi rió mientras se giraba a su amigo, que le miraba encogido de brazos.- ¿Lo haces aposta? ¿Le has llamado?-Kimi negaba.

-          Q-qué he hecho ahora—

-          ¡He dicho nada!-Sebastian dio un brinco hacia atrás.-Da igual, paso, pero no te libras.-amenazó a Kimi y salió de allí, pasando por el lado de Sebastian.

-          ¿Por qué siempre te vas cuando aparezco?-estaba intrigado, y ella se giró de morros.

-          Para no matarte.-cuando miró de nuevo a Kimi ambos rieron sin saber muy bien el si debería ir a por ella y pedirla perdón o ignorarlo. Decidió lo segundo, y se fue a sentar con Kimi.

-          ¿Necesitas ir al hospital?-Sebastian se quedó a medio sentar, asustado por el rostro de su amigo.

-          ¿Qué?

-          He visto que has comido galletas.-Sebastian negó con una mueca.- Lo digo por si quieres un lavado de estómago.

-          Sois imbéciles. Estaban buenas.

-          Venga. A mí no me mientas.-Le miró buscando la verdad, pero Sebastian se la había dicho.- No me jodas. ¿El amor te ciega hasta el apetito?-el chico le dio una patada.- Por qué me pegáis siempre.

-          Porque lo mereces.

-          ¿Merezco algo bueno? Dais asco todos.-Sebastian rió.

-          ¿De qué hablabais? Sandra y tú.

-          Yo que sé, no me acuerdo.-Sebastian rió.

-          Ella se ha enfadado por mi interrupción así que debía ser importante.

-          Ya te digo que no me acuerdo. ¿Qué tal con Yai?-quiso cambiar de tema y funcionó, pues a Sebastian se le iluminó el rostro.

-          Bien, supongo, vaya.

-          Cuál de las tres palabras.-Sebastian volvió a reír y Kimi lo hizo con él.- ¿Qué os pasa a todos que estáis tan animados?-su amigo se encogió de hombros.- ¿Qué te dijo?

-          Nada. Hablamos y aclaramos las cosas.

-          ¿Estás seguro? Que yo me alegro, pero… No estoy dispuesto a oírte lloriquear de nuevo por ella.-Sebastian negó.- Y cómo se te ocurre dormirte en un sofá, idiota, y dejarla a ella. Os va a dar una pulmonía.

-          ¿Hoy te sientes doctor o qué?-se levantó.- Anda, va, acompáñame al hotel.

-          ¿Para?

-          Quiero coger ropa.

-          ¿Necesitas que te lleve de la mano?

-          Prefiero a caballito.-siguió riendo mientras Kimi se levantaba detrás de él y ambos bajaron al cuarto a coger sus cosas antes de irse. Se toparon con Sandra, que se iba a la ducha, y la informaron de donde estarían y ella decidió quedarse por allí y acercarse al Hotel una vez Yaiza se hubiese despertado. Se metió en la ducha y apenas duró unos minutos en ella, pues una vez limpia, el calor que hacía superaba la frescura del agua y la hacía insoportable. Salió y fue a su cuarto, y cogió ropa para volver al baño y cambiarse. Cuando salió a poco más se llevaba por delante a Yaiza, que correteaba agitada.

-          Ey—

-          ¿Y Seb?

-          En el hotel.

-          Cómo que en el hotel.

-          Ha ido con Kimi, a por ropa.-no entendía nada. Yaiza respiraba aliviada.- ¿Qué pasa?

-          Pensé que se había ido…

-          Hombre, se ha ido, y Kimi.

-          No, joder, que se había vuelto a ir… Y-ya sabes.-Sandra asintió y negó a la vez, y Yaiza no supo con qué gesto quedarse, pero la siguió hacia la cubierta.

-          ¿Todo bien?-la preguntó nada más sentarse en la hamaca. Yaiza asintió sin más.- Joder, tanta alegría no, por favor.-la broma no produjo nada en la chica.- Repetiré la pregunta… ¿Todo bien?

-          ¿Tú ves normal que quiera hacer como que no pasa nada? Quiero decir –Sandra se colocó mejor para recibir todo el discurso.- que venga y diga que obviamente olvidar no olvida pero que quiere empezar de nuevo y hacer como que llevamos un año sin vernos y—

-          Me pierdo.

-          A ver… -pausó.- Me ha dicho que no se va a olvidar de lo que ha pasado, y que obviamente yo tampoco, pero que a la vez quiere hacer como que nos olvidamos, y empezar de cero. Pero sin olvidarnos de lo que sentimos.

-          ¿Y lo del año sin veros?

-          Vale, ese es un ejemplo que me dio… Hacer como que él se ha ido un año después de lo que pasó, y que ha vuelto. Ninguno ha olvidado nada, pero tampoco hemos dejado de sentir lo que sentimos, y ahora sólo tenemos que volver a empezar.

-          Pero eso está bien ¿No? Quiero decir, comparándolo con el no querer volver a verte…

-          La cosa es que de una a otra ha pasado un día. Y no veo normal que ahora quiera estar bien…

-          Hombre, no te niego que es un poco fuerte, porque yo estaría mosqueadísima contigo… Pero en serio. Está coladito por ti, supongo que prefiere estar bien contigo.

-          Aunque me haya tirado a Lewis.

-          Sí… Y esperemos que no vuelva a pasar.

-          No Sandra, no va a pasar, no sé por quién me tomas.-Sandra se encogió de hombros con ironía y prefirió callarse.- V-vale, sí, he sido una puta, dilo.

-          Has sido una puta.

-          Ale ¿A gusto?-Sandra rió.- Joder. Voy a ducharme, hace calor.

-          Date prisa, que tenemos que ir al Hotel.

-          ¿Para?

-          Yo qué sé, salir de aquí. Les he dicho que ahora íbamos.-Yaiza asintió y fue a la ducha, y allí empezó a comerse la cabeza como había hecho con Sandra. Seguía sin entender lo que le pasaba a Sebastian de repente, y por mucho que se alegrase, sentía miedo por si el chico decidía dejar aquello de empezar de cero para volver a enfadarse con ella.

Pensaba en su estrategia, en la que llevaría para volver a convencerle de que ella era de confianza, y por más ideas que tenía, todas pasaban por el _‘y si…’_ que le llevaba a pensar en la posible huida del chico de nuevo.

Quiso dejar de darle vueltas, al menos bajo el agua en donde se podría escurrir con cualquier temblor de su cuerpo, y se vistió nada más llegar al cuarto para ir arriba a buscar a Sandra y dejar al joven del puerto a cargo del yate como siempre. Fueron todo el camino comentando lo seguras que estaban de haberlo dejado todo ordenado en el barco por si Kimi luego les echaba la bronca, y reiteraban su posición mientras llevaban al hotel.

Subieron a las habitaciones, pero los chicos no estaban en ellas, y decidieron meterse en la de Sandra a hablar un rato más hasta que ambos hiciesen acto de presencia. Abrieron sus mochilas para cambiar la ropa que se llevarían al yate de nuevo, y Yaiza aprovechó para enseñarle a Sandra todo lo que se había comprado el otro día. Decidió llevar con ella algunos de esos vestidos, pero renegó de los zapatos asumiendo que había sido un gasto loco e innecesario al cual no le daría uso.

A los pocos minutos de haber terminado con todas las compras y de haberse sentado en la terraza a descansar, la puerta del cuarto sonó, y cuando Sandra abrió, dejó pasar a los dos muchachos que venían bastante mojados.

-          ¿Qué os ha pasado?

-          Piscina. La llaman piscina.-Kimi bromeaba y estuvo a punto de llevarse una colleja de la chica.

-          ¿Y no avisáis?

-          ¿Para qué? ¿Para que vinieseis?-Sebastian reía las bromas de Kimi, y calmó su sonrisa a algo más natural cuando Yaiza entró al cuarto alarmada por el jaleo del dormitorio.

-          Hola.-dijo, y ella, que se mordía el labio, le susurró la misma palabra antes compartirlo con media sonrisa.- ¿Qué tal?-se encogió de hombros y él rió.

-          ¿Qué hacemos hoy?-Kimi iniciaba la conversación grupal tirándose a la cama mientras Sandra le juzgaba por ello. Sebastian hizo lo mismo, y apenas tuvo interés en reprocharles nada, pues sabía que no merecía la pena.

-          ¿Idea?-hablaban entre ellos mientras las chicas miraban.

-          Podemos ir a la playa.-pese a que no las habían mirado, Sandra decidió opinar.

-          Me parece bien.-Sebastian opinó y Kimi asintió.- Pero mejor por la tarde o noche ¿No? Que si no qué calor.

-          Nórdicos…-Sandra negó y Yaiza rió.- ¡Aprovechad el sol, joder! Coged color que estáis más blancos que ella.-señaló a Yaiza.

-          Ella es española y no toma el sol.

-          Porque soy de Madrid, tenemos nuestro propio microclima…-Sandra le rió el comentario.

-          Vale, vamos por la tarde, pero no muy pronto.

-          A ver, no vamos a ir a las cuatro de la tarde para que nos dé una insolación.-Sebastian lo aprobó con un pulgar al alza.- ¿Vamos a las seis?

-          ¿A esa hora no pica el sol?-Yaiza lo dijo con asco, y Sandra se cruzó de brazos mirándola.- Ay, yo que sé, si ya sabes que no me gusta la playa.

-          ¿No te gusta?-Kimi se sorprendió.

-          No… No me gusta el mar, ni la sal en el agua, ni la arena, ni el sol, ni el calor, ni el sudor. Ah, ni los niños corriendo por allí.

-          Pero sí te gustan tus galletas.-Kimi negaba.- Eres rara.-ella se encogió de hombros antes de reír.- ¿Pues qué hacemos entonces?

-          ¡No, no! Vamos, vamos. Por mí no os preocupéis.

-          ¿A las seis entonces?-repitió Sandra, y todos asintieron esperando que Yaiza no tuviese razón y el sol se hubiese escondido un poco por entonces.

Siguieron hablando un rato, y sintieron que era la primera vez que lo hacían con total normalidad después de todos los problemas surgidos en los días anteriores. Decidieron bajar al buffet una vez llegó la hora de comer, y la conversación siguió en el mismo ritmo hasta que en la hora de postre sintieron que sus fuerzas se esfumaban con el paso de los segundos.

Optaron después por subir a echarse una siesta, y por mucho que insistían a Sandra en que daba igual la hora de despertarse, esta repitió que se pondría el despertador a las cinco y media para bajar a la playa sin falta. Kimi y Sebastian no paraban de bromear, y pese al buen rollo que transmitían a las dos chicas, Yaiza no paraba de darle vueltas al cambio repentino de actitud de Sebastian.

Siguió haciéndolo una vez se metió a su cuarto y se quitó la ropa para ponerse algo más ligero que le permitiese dormir a gusto. No se había metido siquiera en la cama, la cual tuvo que desmontar entera para no sufrir el calor de sus sábanas, cuando el alemán llamaba a su puerta con cara adormecida.

-          ¿Dormías?-Yaiza negó.

-          Creo que tú sí…-señaló sus ojos, que se cerraban mientras el chico se apoyaba en el brazo que descansaba en el marco de la puerta.

-          Lo intentaba.-bostezó, escondiéndose en su brazo para hacerlo.

-          ¿Y qué haces aquí?

-          No podía dormir.

-          Pero si te caes de sueño…-le hacía gracia verle así.

-          Ironías de la vida. Suele pasarme. ¿Puedo pasar?-se decidió a ponerse recto y ella asintió mientras abría más la puerta permitiéndole el paso. Verle bostezar le dio sueño incluso a ella, y sintió que iba a ser difícil no dormirse incluso con su presencia. El chico se sentó en la cama, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo, y ella se sintió entorpecida sin saber qué hacer.- No me apetece ir a la playa…

-          Pero si has dicho antes que sí.-reía frente a él, y él hacía lo mismo mientras se restregaba los ojos con los puños.

-          Antes sí, ahora no me apetece. Llevo todo el día durmiendo, no sé cómo tengo tanto sueño.

-          ¿No has dormido bien, tal vez?-se encogió de hombros y decidió mirarla, con los ojos medio cerrados.

-          ¿Qué haces de pie?

-          Oh.-se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca.

-          ¿Quieres que me vaya?-hizo amago de levantarse y ella le frenó en el acto. Ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia y no quería que se fuese.

-          No, no. Es sólo que…-fue a andar hacia el lado opuesto para sentarse con él, pero volvió a frenarse, tanto verbal como físicamente.

-          ¿Pasa algo?

-          ¿Tú estás seguro de todo esto?-decidió ser directa. Sebastian parecía ahora más despierto.- Quiero decir… L-lo que hablamos.

-          Sí. Estoy aquí ¿No?-se usó como ejemplo, y ella sonrió tímidamente.- Aunque no sé si tú quieres que esté.-fue otra forma de hacerle la misma pregunta. Ella se tomó su tiempo, no porque no tuviese respuesta, sino porque se había quedado prendada nuevamente de sus ojos, que ahora estaban más abiertos. Sonrió con la misma timidez.

-          Claro que quiero.-él sonrió con la misma sensación y volvió a medio cerrar los ojos apoyándose de lleno en el respaldo. La chica se sentó e hizo lo mismo, y tras varios segundos con los ojos cerrados, ambos giraron el rostro para mirarse un momento, y asumir que estaban allí el uno con el otro. Después de todo.

-          ¿Qué hora es?-la chica cogió el móvil de la mesilla.

-          Las tres.-él fingió que pensaba.

-          Eso nos da… Dos horas y media para dormir, hasta que le suene el despertador a Sandra.-Sebastian se había vuelto a acomodar hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, pero Yaiza no había dejado de mirarle, y ahora reía asintiendo.- ¿Me odiarías si me quedo dormido?

-          ¿Me odiarías tú a mí?-sintió que le daba doble sentido a la pregunta, y se le paró por un segundo el corazón al ver que él la miraba como si lo hubiese captado. Negó, con seguridad, y volvió a su posición inicial. Estuvieron así, sin hablar y sin moverse, durante al menos unos minutos, y fue el propio chico el que decidió dejar de hacer el tonto.

-          Voy a tumbarme o  me voy a romper la cabeza.-ella rió abriendo los ojos, y le invitó con la mano a coger sitio en la inmensa cama. El chico se tumbó de lado, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada, y en apenas unos segundos estaba completamente dormido. Ella le observaba, y le hacía gracia el hecho de que hubiese ido a su cuarto sólo para quedarse dormido sobre su cama, y le pareció tan adorable que decidió tumbarse a su lado y esperar a que Sandra les llamase para ir a la playa.

La chica fue puntual, y llamó al cuarto de Yaiza protestando porque Sebastian no había contestado a su llamada, pero dejó la queja a medio hacer al verle durmiendo entre las sábanas de Yaiza, que se intentaba despertar entre bostezo y bostezo sujetando la puerta. Sandra no quiso comentar nada, y decidió vengarse de las interrupciones del chico anteriormente tirándole una almohada a la cara para despertarle.

Al principio Sebastian tenía cara de querer matar a alguien, pero a los pocos segundos le entró la risa y con ello vino la de Sandra, que desistía en enfadarse con él mientras se intentaba despertar acurrucándose más bajo las sábanas. Le insistieron, y sólo cuando entró Kimi dando voces Sebastian decidió levantarse para poder mandarle callar a gusto. Fue a su cuarto y se cambió, y bajaron los cuatro hacia el hall después de que todos iban con sus respectivos atuendos. Sandra y Kimi hablaban mientras Yaiza y Sebastian les bordeaban sin decir nada. Y así fue hasta que llegaron a la playa, a una zona bastante tranquila cercana al puerto.

Sandra y Yaiza se encargaron de poner las toallas después de que los chicos protestasen de la poca corriente que había que les impedía ponerlas rectas. Se sentaron y ellos con ellas, ocupando Kimi la toalla de Yaiza y Sebastian la de Sandra, pues se negaban a intentar colocar las suyas propias hasta que cesase el viento.

Hablaron durante otro rato, y cuando por fin Sebastian se sintió a gusto respecto al sol, animó a los demás a ir a darse un baño. Kimi tuvo una idea mejor, y decidió ir a por una de las pequeñas barcas con tobogán que prestaban en alquiler, y una vez la tuvo apalabrada, Sebastian salió corriendo hacia la orilla a esperarla con él. Sandra les riñó entre gritos que se echasen crema, y sólo cuando sintió que actuaba como una madre decidió callarse para pedirle a Yaiza que la diese crema. Fue a ofrecerle lo mismo, pero Yaiza insistió en que se quedaba allí sentada, con sus shorts y su camiseta blanca a evitar la luz solar y el agua salada. Sandra no intentó siquiera insistirla, sabía que no tenía solución, y fue corriendo hacia el agua para llegar a donde Kimi y Sebastian esperaban la barca. Ellos seguían con la ropa puesta, y Sebastian no pudo evitar mirar a Kimi de reojo cuando la chica se puso a su lado.

-          ¿La traen ya o qué hay que hacer?-Kimi la miraba tras las gafas de sol, ignorando que hubiese siquiera hablado, y Sebastian no se cortó al chasquear los dedos delante suya para llamar su atención, aunque Sandra no encontrase el sentido.

-          ¿Eh?-el finlandés preguntó de nuevo.

-          Que cuándo la traen.

-          Ah, ahora, ahora.-caminó por la orilla hasta alejarse unos metros, y Sebastian aguantó su risa ante la mirada de Sandra, que no entendía nada.

-          ¿No os dais crema? Os vais a poner como una gamba.

-          Ahora, ahora.-repitió las palabras de su amigo antes de reírse. Finalmente les trajeron la barca, y Kimi fue el primero en desprenderse de su camiseta y llevarla al lado de Yaiza, que compartía la misma expresión que Sandra aunque la que estaba guardando las toallas no tenía vergüenza con su amigo.

-          Ala, córtate un poco ¿No?-él hizo un ruido chulesco y apenas la hizo caso.- ¿Te doy cremita, guapo?

-          Sí, pero no te vicies.-le tiró el bote y Yaiza se levantó a darle crema por la espalda mientras Sandra miraba atónita desde la orilla sin saber qué decir.

-          ¿Me das crema?-Sebastian chasqueaba ahora los dedos delante de ella, pero Sandra no iba a ser tan generosa.

-          No.-se giró para ser la primera en subir a la barca y Sebastian se fue riendo hacia las toallas mientras Kimi disfrutaba de las manos de Yaiza por su espalda.

-          Amor mío.-Sebastian hablaba con Kimi, y parecía saberlo porque le miraba sin problema.- Dame cremita.

-          Que te la de tu puta madre.-Sebastian volvió a reír y esperó a que acabase.- Ale, gracias.-removió el pelo de Yaiza ante su cara de asco y se fue hacia la barca. Yaiza miró a Sebastian.

-          ¿Quieres?

-          Por favor.-suplicó, y este se quitó la camiseta ofreciéndole su espalda. Yaiza dudó varias veces en cómo hacerlo, y miraba a Sandra en la lejanía mandándole mensajes de odio por haberla abandonado ante eso. Echó la crema por su espalda, y entre los comentarios que él hacía sobre lo fría que estaba, Yaiza se debatía en cómo tocarle. Le temblaban las manos, y sintió que se ahogaba cuando asumió que no podía alargar más aquello sin parecer tonta. Empezó a expandir la crema mientras el chico agachaba la cabeza manteniéndose con las piernas encogidas y los brazos apoyadas sobre las rodillas. Yaiza se ponía nerviosa porque la crema no se parecía ir nunca de su piel, y sollozaba en silencio para que acabase de una vez mientras él parecía suplicar lo contrario. Estaba en la gloria, y agradecía desde allí a Sandra el no haberle dado la crema ella y poder disfrutar de las manos de la chica que se la expandía.

-          Ale.-le dio una palmada en el hombro, metiéndole prisa para irse.

-          ¿Eh?-estaba empanado.

-          Que ya está.

-          ¿Tú no vienes?

-          No, tira, vamos.-se había puesto nerviosa, y sentía que sudaba demasiado. Él se fue a levantar pero comprobó que el placer que había sentido durante el masaje de la chica se había concentrado en un solo punto de su cuerpo, y miraba a los lados sin saber cómo levantarse sin que fuese algo obvio.

-          Em.-dijo sin querer.

-          ¿Qué pasa?

-          N-nada. Ya iré luego, si eso…-se puso nervioso.

-          ¿Por? Te están esperando.-él le quitaba importancia con gestos.

-          Bah.

-          Bah no, venga, vete.-ella estaba tan nerviosa como él, y quería que se fuese para olvidarse del momento vivido.

-          Que no.

-          ¡Vete!-le empujó y el chico se levantó de un impulso, y rápidamente se llevó las manos a los bolsillos para alejar de su cuerpo el bañador y ocultar su clara excitación. Fue andando hacia la barca como si nada, y se subió a la misma a prisas para sentarse, aunque Kimi le miraba con ganas de reír. Sebastian negaba, suplicándole clemencia.

-          Te ha gustado ¿Eh?-le hizo una peineta como respuesta y antes de que Sandra se girase, volvía a tener las piernas recogidas fingiendo que no pasaba nada, y como le sucedió antes, no entendió a qué se referían.

-          Va, venga, mover esto.-les animaba con las manos.

-          ¿Vas de capitana?-Kimi protestó.

-          Sí.-se llevó las manos a la cintura, retándole, y Kimi alzó las manos en señal de rendición. Pedaleó un rato hasta alejarse un poco, y paró al poco, aburrido.

-          Adiós.-le vieron tirarse al agua y no supieron de él hasta un rato después. Sandra estaba sola en la barca, porque Sebastian también se había tirado al agua, aunque por cortesía se mantenía a su lado. Kimi subió a la barca de un impulso, como si fuese el Dios de los mares, y llenó todo de agua.

-          Venga, salvaje.-la chica protestó por el susto, y él movió las manos encima de su cabeza para mojarla más, lo que supuso un nuevo golpe de la chica a Kimi, esta vez en su espinilla.

-          ¿No te metes?

-          Ahora iré.

-          Eso es que no ¿No?

-          Que ahora voy, he dicho.-reía, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba en el aire.- ¡Eh, eh, eh!-le daba golpes en el brazo a Kimi, que la había cogido en volandas y se acercaba al borde de la barca.- No se te ocurra.-se agarraba a su cuello, huyendo del agua, y tenían la cara casi pegada mientras Kimi reía.- Kimi, no.

-          ¿No?

-          No.

-          ¿Y si sí?

-          Si sí te mato.-se encogió de hombros y la tiró al agua a la vez que Sebastian subía a la barca riendo.- ¡Te mato!-su único ataque era salpicarle, y Kimi negaba de brazos cruzados decepcionado por lo mismo.

Aprovechó que estaba en el agua para nadar un poco, y al rato volvió a la barca y se sentó con ellos a disfrutar del sol que quedaba por allí. Parecían tres náufragos a la deriva, y Yaiza les observaba desde la lejanía sintiéndose sola por su propia culpa. No quería ir al agua, odiaba el mar, y en eso estaba mejor donde estaba. Al ratito Sebastian se tiró de nuevo al agua, y salió por la orilla para ir a las toallas, y el verle tiritar hizo que Yaiza le tirase una antes de llegar.

-          G-gracias.-se acurrucó bajo la tela e intentó entrar en temperatura.

-          ¿Tanto frío tienes?-él asintió riendo.- Pero si hace calor.

-          Me pasa cuando salgo del agua, luego se me quita.-tenía la cabeza escondida, y Yaiza se reía de la imagen y sintió a la vez lástima al ver que el chico seguía tiritando. Pasó su mano por su espalda con fuerza, intentando que entrase en calor, y cuando Sebastian sintió que volvía a notar el mismo tipo de calor que antes decidió pedirla parar.- Ya, ya está.-Se bajó un poco la toalla, aunque seguía teniendo frío, para que le creyese.

-          ¿Estaba bien?-la miró.- El agua, digo.-asintió.

-          Fría.

Sandra y Kimi siguieron allí como estatuas, tomando el sol, y sólo cuando ella sintió la misma sensación de frío que Sebastian decidió pedirle a Kimi volver a la orilla. Este ni se inmutó, y pedaleó hasta ir a dejar la barca al puesto y volver a la toalla con Sandra. Sebastian le tiraba la suya al chico, que la rechazaba por estar mojada, y una vez estuvieron todos medianamente secos, se fueron de la playa a ducharse y cenar al hotel.

La cena fue más tranquila que la comida, pues estaban cansados de no hacer nada por la tarde y sólo Yaiza parecía querer hablar un poco más de la cuenta. Desistió y ofreció a todos volver al yate nada más acabar, y todos volvieron a los cuartos a coger las mochilas antes de ir rumbo allí. Cuando llegaron Yaiza se negó a que se durmiesen, pues sus caras parecían suplicar una cama, y Kimi decidió abrir las cervezas que Sebastian y ella compraron el otro día para mantenerse despiertos.

Funcionó en parte, pues todos estuvieron en la mesa riendo durante un rato. Kimi decidió sacar más bebida que tenía guardada, desde vodka hasta tequila y wiski. Sólo Yaiza, que bebía Cocacola, sentía cómo iban decayendo todos. Por suerte para ella, Sebastian se emborrachó de tal forma que se quedó dormido en el propio sofá, y ella se empeñó en mandar lejos a los otros dos para no despertarle. Sandra y Kimi subieron a la cubierta susurrando y riendo a la vez, pese a que estaban en la proa y era obvio que no les escuchaban. Se sentaron en las hamacas a seguir bebiendo un poco más, y a medida que llenaban los vasos, Sandra iba de mal en peor.

-          No bebas más.-Kimi le quitaba el vaso riendo.

-          Estoy bien.

-          Sí, perfectamente.

-          Que sí. A ver, se me ha subido pero sé hablar aún.

-          Qué detalle, ya podrías haber perdido el habla.-Sandra le dio un golpe en el brazo.- No dejas de pegarme ni borracha.

-          Que no estoy borracha.-insistía, y lo decía de forma serena.- No me afectan estas cosas… O sea me debilitan, pero no me emborrachan. No como a Seb.-rieron los dos.

-          Se duerme la mitad de las veces, es insufrible.

-          ¿Tú no estás borracho?

-          Yo soy finlandés, a mí necesitas darme barriles de esto...- la chica rió y ambos guardaron un poco de silencio.- Ya no queda más.-señaló la botella de vodka.

-          A ver, si te lo bebes todo…

-          Pero si has arramplado tú con él.-la culpaba con obviedad, y ella no intentó negarlo.

-          No haberla sacado. ¡Y hablando de sacar!-alzó la voz y Kimi la mandó bajarla riendo.- Saquemos un tema.

-          A ver.

-          La puta confianza.-Kimi dejó los ojos en blanco y se echó para atrás negando. Al ratito volvió a erguirse.

-          No me vengas con esas. Además, estás borracha.

-          Y cuando no lo estoy, que no lo estoy, aparece Seb. Así que dime ahora.-Kimi la miraba con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa.

-          ¿En serio? ¿Ahora? Estás bor—

-          Que no lo estoy.-se puso seria.- ¿Ves? Seria.-Kimi rió, y ella hizo lo mismo.- Va, dime.

-          El qué.

-          Confianza. Dijiste que no era la misma entre Yai y tú que entre tú y yo.

-          Sí.

-          Pero también dijiste que a más confianza, menores son las bromas. Y conmigo no quieres bromas.-Kimi se mantuvo callado mientras la miraba, ambos con rostro serio.- ¿Ves? No estoy borracha, me acuerdo de las cosas.-él asintió.- ¿Entonces?

-          Son confianzas diferentes.-se dispuso a explicarlo mientras no dejaba de mirarla, y ella se mostraba completamente centrada en la conversación, ignorando el alcohol de su cuerpo y del de Kimi.

-          En qué sentido.-fue a responderla de nuevo, pero su boca se quedó quieta en el acto. Apretó sus labios, reteniendo la respuesta, y sintió que el rostro de la chica le presionaba a hablar pese a que él no quería soltar palabra.- Tengo toda la noche, Kimi.-se abría de brazos expresándose, y se reía aunque ahora él estaba completamente hipnotizado con ella. Fue borrando su sonrisa al darse cuenta de cómo la miraba, y no supo si tomar eso como una respuesta o insistirle un poco más, pues ahora era ella la que le miraba atónita, como si no se hubiese fijado nunca en él. Ella misma se decía que no veía nada nuevo, y aun así no recordaba haberle visto nunca de esa forma. Le echó la culpa al alcohol, pero hasta con ello discutía en su cabeza mientras seguía embobada. Sentía que miraba una escultura, y que esta no tenía vida pese a que la figura estaba tan embobada en ella como ella en él.

El aire corría por allí, y aun así, Sandra sintió que parecía huir de ella, pues se ahogaba mientras apretaba sus propios labios aguantando la presión que le provocaba. Ni siquiera recordaba qué le había preguntado para haber llegado a ese punto de observarse atónitos, y se preguntaba si de verdad el alcohol la había afectado tanto como para no ser capaz de desviar los ojos de los del chico.

Intentó atrapar un poco de aire para llenar sus pulmones, dispuesta a hablar, dispuesta a interrumpir ese incómodo momento que había surgido sin ser previsto y que no sabían cómo acabar. Pero el aire que recogió le sirvió para mucho más que para interrumpir aquello, y cuando Kimi la cogió por el cuello para acercarla a él y besarla, sintió que había hecho lo correcto al darle a su cuerpo el aire necesario para soportarlo. Vivía de ese oxígeno, el cual expulsaba poco a poco mientras seguía el beso que Kimi la estaba dando. No entendía nada, pero tenía su mano derecha apoyada en su pierna y la izquierda en su rostro, mientras que él no soltaba a la chica por su cuello para no parar aquel beso.

Sintió un impulso para besarla, y pensó que esa era la misma sensación que había sentido al mirarla tantas veces esos días, solo que ahora contaba con la ayuda del alcohol para animarse a compartirlo con Sandra. Continuó el beso, y cada segundo que pasaba servía a Sandra para asimilar que el alcohol no la había afectado lo suficiente como para ignorar aquello.

Temblaba, y pese a que sentía algo de incomodidad ante lo que la rodeaba, sentía mayor necesidad de aferrarse a él y seguir besándole. Sus pensamientos cambiaban de trayectoria por su mente, y mientras que unas veces la animaban a seguir, otras le pedían parar. Kimi, que la seguía agarrando con su mano izquierda, llevó la derecha a su rostro para retirarle el pelo de la cara, y una vez lo hubo amarrado detrás de su oreja comenzó a bajar sus dedos por su cuello, sin detenerse. Quería retirar la mano de ella, pero sentía que primero quería recorrerla con sus dedos para guardar su tacto en el recuerdo.

Ninguno entendía nada, y sólo sabían que se estaban besando y que no podían parar, porque no querían parar. Sandra comenzaba a entender las diferencias de confianzas que sentía Kimi, y aunque no las llevaba a un punto lógico, asumía que la confianza con ella suponía el poder y querer besarla de esa forma. Se sintió poseída por sus labios y por su sola presencia, y aunque llevaban un rato pegados, notaba que el tiempo no pasaba entre ellos a medida que se acostumbraba a sentirle, y él se arrepentía de no haberse visto ayudado por aquella fuerza que bien podía ser el vodka o su propia presencia para haberla besado antes.

Había dejado su mano en su cintura, y aunque no la había movido de allí, comenzó a hacerlo para pasearla por debajo de la camisa de la chica, que se estremecía al sentir sus fríos dedos por su acalorada piel. Sin querer, se separó de él unos segundos para coger el aire que le había provocado el roce de su piel, y cuando volvió a sus labios, viendo que los necesitaba más que el oxígeno, sintió que el beso volvía a empezar.

-          ¿Os habéis llevado el vod—Sandra y Kimi se separaban asustados, como si la voz de Sebastian, que aparecía por el lado medio adormecido, hubiese sido un imán que les repelía el uno del otro. Se miraban atónitos, y fue como si todo lo que habían sentido se pusiese en duda en su cabeza. Sebastian les miraba de piedra, sin saber qué decir ante lo que acababa de ver y de interrumpir.- Yo. Em.-señalaba a su espalda.- Me voy, lo siento, de verdad.-se giraba nervioso, pero Sandra se levantó antes de que pudiese marcharse, y le hizo asumir que la que se volvía a ir de allí era ella, y el alemán se quedó mirando a Kimi sin saber qué decir. Ni era momento para bromas o comentarios graciosos, ni sentía la necesidad de decirlos. No sabía qué decirle a su amigo, ni siquiera si acercarse, pues había comprobado en sus propias carnes que lo que acababa de ver no era algo premeditado gracias a la reacción de Sandra. Se quedó un rato de pie, mientras Kimi seguía con la mirada perdida en el vacío que había dejado la chica a la que había besado. Sintiendo que por sus venas no corría ni una gota de alcohol. Tragó saliva y decidió romper el vínculo visual con ese espacio ya sin figura humana, y bajó la mirada frunciendo el ceño. Sebastian asumió que no podía hacer nada, y se sintió tan perdido por no poder ayudar a su amigo que no supo qué más decir.- Lo siento.


	73. Huida

El hecho de que Yaiza estuviese dormida cuando ella llegó al cuarto le supuso una alegría dentro de lo que su cuerpo podría ofrecerle en ese momento. Se metió en la cama de un impulso, y sólo cuando estuvo tumbada en ella mirando al techo se puso a pensar en lo que había pasado desde que dejó la popa y llegó al dormitorio.

Se llevó las manos a la sien y empezó a masajear su cabeza para intentar parar el mareo que le había producido la velocidad a la que había corrido. Sentía que su corazón no disminuía el ritmo de sus pulsaciones, y aunque el temor que la hizo escapar de allí parecía haberse ido, el resto de pensamientos querían dormir con ella. Tenía los ojos abiertos, mirando la oscuridad plena de su cuarto en el que se sentía a salvo sabiendo que Yaiza dormía bajo ella. La oyó moverse, cambiando de postura, y respiró tranquila al no sentirse sola.

No pestañeaba, no quería perder la conexión con el techo pese a ni siquiera distinguirlo. Por un momento el miedo la poseyó y empezó a pensar en que no sabía a qué altura estaba aquella cama respecto al techo, ni si podría sentarse sobre la cama sin darse con él en la cabeza. Se sintió agobiada, con presión en todo el cuerpo, y decidió no mover siquiera un dedo por miedo a sentirse aplastada por las paredes. Ahora ni siquiera la presencia de Yaiza la tranquilizaba, al contrario: el sentir que su amiga contaba con pleno conocimiento sobre la distancia entre su colchón y la cama de arriba la daba una envidia terrible hasta llegar a tal punto que sentía ganas de llorar.

Seguía masajeando su sien. Estaba completamente borracha, y no entendía cómo semejantes locuras pasaban por su cabeza sin ser capaces de llevarse el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido hacía apenas unos minutos. Alzó la mano, con el brazo completamente en vertical. Buscó el techo, se estiró un poco, agobiándose al no encontrarlo, y tranquilizándose a la vez al saber que el aire correría a su lado con mayor facilidad.

Volvió a apoyar sus manos en toda su frente, y se mordía el labio mientras negaba por lo que acababa de pasar. No entendía nada. Por más que intentaba darle una explicación, sólo llegaba a la conclusión de que había hecho lo que su cuerpo la había pedido en ese momento. Se recordaba hablando con él, claramente borracha pese a sus intenciones de negárselo, y se recordaba completamente indefensa ante su mirada penetrante y su silencio. Un estado de debilidad que desde el primer momento sintió que compartía con él, y al que no sabía si él encontraba significado alguno.

Repetía su imagen una y otra vez en su mente, y se mordía los labios cada vez que Kimi la besaba en su recuerdo. Seguía negando, con los ojos cerrados, como si su cabeza fuese capaz de proyectar las imágenes como una película en plena oscuridad. Volvió a elevar la mano para asegurarse de que el techo no bajaba hacia ella, y empezó a agobiarse más pese a que la pared seguía en su sitio.

Sentía que se estaba volviendo completamente loca, y con el paso de las horas una voz le decía que se tranquilizase, que todo era causa del alcohol, que todo pasaría cuando saliese la luz del sol. Pero llegaron las ocho de la mañana, y en el cuarto entraba una leve claridad que traspasaba la parte baja de la puerta, y ella seguía sintiendo una presión sobre el pecho que le hacía repetir aquella imagen una y otra vez en su mente. Y seguía mordiéndose el labio cada vez que él la besaba, impidiéndole así el paso en una realidad que no le permitía cambiar el pasado.

A las diez y media, Yaiza se movió más de la cuenta en la cama de abajo, y Sandra sintió que su amiga se sentaba sobre el colchón ya despierta. Volvió a envidiarla, y su extremo cansancio volvía a debilitarla hasta tal punto que se le aguaban los ojos pensando en que su amiga había podido dormir y ella no.

Tenía completamente asumido que había estado toda la noche mirando al techo, y sin embargo durmió a intervalos de media hora que no le sirvieron para nada, pues su propio recuerdo se encargaba de despertarla cada treinta minutos para volver a ahogarla. Yaiza abrió la puerta, sin mirar a una Sandra que se mordía el labio inferior y apretaba sus párpados para fingir que dormía. Su pecho subía y bajaba a gran velocidad, queriendo no ser descubierta, y cuando Yaiza salió por la puerta, cerrándola a su paso, Sandra se acomodó sobre la cama de un impulso, como si hubiese estado retenida con la espalda pegada al colchón durante toda la noche. Se tapó la cara con las manos mientras intentaba respirar con velocidad. Terminó retirándolas y apoyándolas sobre el colchón para darle mejor paso al oxígeno para llegar a sus pulmones, y se agarró a la sábana para evitar caerse de la cama por el nuevo mareo.

El barco se movía, impidiendo que Sandra se pudiese soltar de la tela, pues había amanecido un domingo de viento que hacía que la mar perdiese su calma. Yaiza subía las escaleras hacia la cubierta intentando no caerse, y llegó arriba medio adormecida, dirigiéndose a la proa y sentándose en el sofá que allí había. Hacía mucho viento, pero la temperatura tan calurosa que la acompañaba ayudaba a la chica a relajarse sobre el asiento.

Sebastian también se levantaba en esos momentos, y paseaba por la sala de estar del yate pretendiendo hacer algo que le concentrase lo suficiente. Abrió la nevera y encontró las últimas galletas que quedaban de la sesión culinaria de Yaiza, y decidió sentarse en el sofá a comérselas pensando que era el único allí despierto. Tenía la mirada perdida sobre el plato ya vacío, y sólo la desvió para observar a Kimi, que salía de su dormitorio pidiendo no ser interrogado. Saludó a Sebastian con un movimiento rápido de cejas, y su amigo le correspondió con lo mismo y media sonrisa poco entusiasmada. Le dio tiempo a asimilar que se había despertado, y le permitió aun vigilándole con la mirada que fuese a la nevera a coger una cerveza. Se sentó frente a él en el sofá circular.

-          Es muy pronto para una cerveza ¿No?-Kimi se encogió de hombros y le pegó un largo trago a la bebida.

-          La resaca se pasa con alcohol.-Sebastian intentó buscar un comentario ingenioso que le permitiese enlazar aquello con el tema del que tenían que hablar, pero no se le ocurrió nada más que dejar que el silencio reinase en la mesa. A los pocos minutos, Kimi dejó el botellín, ya vacío, en medio de aquella tabla redonda.

-          ¿Mejor?-su amigo asintió, mintiendo.- ¿Tienes fuerzas suficientes para hablar ya o prefieres que te traiga la segunda?-Kimi, que había tenido la mirada perdida desde que se sentó, conectó con los ojos de Sebastian, que lejos de querer actuar como padre furioso que quería regañarle parecían querer actuar de hermano mayor que buscaba saber los motivos de la travesura del pequeño. Kimi quiso reírse en su interior, pues la escena de Sebastian actuando de adulto le parecía suficiente castigo.- ¿Estás bien?-Kimi se encogió de hombros otra vez, y alzó una ceja acompañando su expresión seria.- ¿Puedo preguntar el por—

-          No lo sé.-le respondió antes de que le preguntase. Sebastian no insistió en repetirle la pregunta.- Pasó. Eso es todo.

-          ¿Cuánto bebiste?

-          No lo suficiente.

-          Suficiente para qué.

-          No lo suficiente como para no ser consciente de lo que hacía.-se restregó los ojos, y echó de menos el haber ido al baño antes de sentarse para poder lavarse la cara con agua helada.

-          ¿Fuiste consciente de todo?-él asintió, dejando sus ojos otra vez frente a los del chico.- ¿Cómo de consciente?-Kimi estaba cansado de las preguntas desde que se había sentado en la mesa con él, pero estaba atado al sofá por su propio amigo, que no le iba a dejar escaparse sin acabar esa conversación.

-          No sé qué quieres que te responda. Era consciente, eso es todo.

-          Puedes ser consciente de lo que haces y poder controlarlo, o puedes ser consciente y no poder hacer nada.-no le gustaba nada el papel de hermano mayor que había adquirido Sebastian, y esa bronca que parecía no iba a llegar la veía cada vez más cerca.

-          Era consciente pero no sé si podía controlarlo.-Sebastian esperaba una explicación más profunda.- Quería besarla, y algo me decía que no lo hiciese, pero algo me dijo también que mandase a la mierda a lo que me decía que no.

-          Y la besaste.-Kimi asintió con ironía, protestando ante la obviedad de su frase.- Por tanto se podría decir o bien que no podías controlarlo, o que podías controlarlo pero no quisiste.-Kimi asintió.- ¿Puedo opinar?-Kimi volvió a asentir, pero con menos ganas.- Creo que querías besarla.

-          Eso ya te lo he dicho yo.

-          Me refiero a que no quisiste no hacerlo. Podrías haberlo evitado si hubieses querido, pero lo que querías era besarla. Y lo hiciste.

-          ¿Por qué llegas a esa conclusión? ¿Te has metido en mi mente mientras dormía? Porque ni yo mismo he llegado a ella por mi cuenta.-Sebastian se encogió de hombros con naturalidad.

-          Sabes que llevo pensando que te gusta Sandra desde hace tiempo. Esto sólo ha servido para confirmármelo.-Kimi le ofreció un gesto de desaprobación e indignación que se mezclaba con la ira que sentía por hacerle callar. Y el concentrarse en expresar facialmente todo lo que sentía le impedía pensar una respuesta.- No intentes negármelo, no te va a servir de nada.

-          Por eso prefiero callarme. Es mejor ignorar las estupideces cuando se oyen.-Sebastian soltó una pequeña risa que le llenaba de poder ante la notoria rabia de su amigo.

-          El hielo también se derrite, Kimi.-sus rostros participaban en una pelea de sentimientos que dio como vencedor al alemán, que miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos a Yaiza, que bajaba la escalera animada por ver a alguien despierto.

-          ¿Lleváis mucho aquí?-sonreía. Sebastian miró a Kimi, hablando con la mirada algo que no habían sacado en la conversación. Kimi negó sin que ella se diese cuenta, y Sebastian asumió que debía guardar silencio respecto al tema.

-          Un poco.-la respondió con media sonrisa, y ella asintió.

-          Voy a despertar a Sandra.-fue a abrir la puerta y Sebastian volvió a mirar a Kimi, que ahora observaba la mesa.- ¿Qué haremos hoy?-ellos no respondieron, y Yaiza se chocaba de lleno con una Sandra que parecía querer salir del cuarto.- ¡Ey! Te iba a despertar.-Sandra buscaba con un urgencia un baño en el que refrescarse, y el toparse con su amiga no la ayudaba a parar su mareo. Salió por la puerta ignorándola y vio justo en el frente el motivo por el cual sentía que no había dormido en toda la noche. Frenó en seco, y agradeció que Kimi ni siquiera se girase pese a saber que ella estaba allí. Sebastian la miraba, y la chica fijó sus ojos en los del alemán buscando una explicación a la extraña situación que vivían. Sebastian alzó las cejas, sin mucho sentido, y Sandra siguió su camino hacia el baño.- ¿A qué vienen esos humos?-le reprochaba Yaiza a su amiga, de brazos cruzados en la puerta. Miró a Sebastian ella también, y este se encogió de hombros fingiendo no entender nada. La chica cogió una botella de agua de la nevera, mientras seguía murmurando, y salió de nuevo hacia la cubierta. Al poco, llegó Sandra de nuevo.

-          Yo…-Sebastian se ponía en pie, acaparando la atención de ambos con ese monosílabo.- Yo voy arriba, a ver qué día hace.-Kimi le había mirado exigiéndole que tomase asiento de nuevo, y Sandra se mostró completamente asustada agarrando el manillar de su puerta, en la cual quería volver a esconderse. Sebastian no quería que alargasen más esa conversación que tanto les atemorizaba.- Así habláis.-fue hacia la escalera y pasó por el lado de Sandra, apoyando su mano en su hombro mostrándole un apoyo que no le servía para nada. Llegó a la cubierta y decidió irse con Yaiza y adentrarse en otra conversación.

En la sala, Sandra miraba su manillar debatiéndose en si entrar o quedarse donde estaba. No quería saber los motivos por los cuales Kimi la besó, y tampoco los que la hicieron a ella seguir aquel beso. Soltó el manillar sin dejar de mirarlo, como si su metal quemase entre sus dedos, y caminó a paso lento hacia la mesa. Se quedó justo detrás de él unos segundos, de brazos cruzados, esperando una indicación que la hiciese sentarse o quedarse de pie, pero Kimi seguía mirando la mesa con las manos sobre sus piernas, y no tenía mucha intención de moverse.

Sandra dio otros pequeños pasos y se sentó en el sofá. Cada uno estaba en el borde de aquel asiento circular, y pese a que se tenían de frente, ninguno optó por mirar al otro y decidieron vivir de ese silencio que crearon durante un rato. Sandra había llegado a aquel sofá asumiendo que no iba a hablar ella, pues pensaba que si alguien debía dar explicaciones era él, pero a lo largo que aumentaba el tiempo sin que ninguno hablase empezaba a buscar algo que decir para no levantarse e irse de allí.

Kimi por su parte fingía una normalidad que en su interior parecía haberse esfumado durante la noche. Le dolía la cabeza, y cada vez que buscaba un argumento que ofrecer a la aún no iniciada conversación sentía que su estómago se movía y le hacía aumentar el dolor que se apoderaba de su frente. Sentía que ambos le estaban dando una importancia de la que carecía al no dirigirse la palabra ni la mirada, y pese a que buscaba la forma de romper ambas cosas, no se sentía capaz, y se preguntaba si de verdad aquello requería tanto drama como le estaban dando.

-          ¿Has dormido bien?-la chica dio un pequeño brinco al oírle hablar, y le miró sin saber por qué para cruzarse de nuevo con los ojos que había aparecido por su mente durante toda la noche. Les retiró la mirada.

-          No.-guardó silencio, y sintió que había dado una respuesta demasiado brusca que podría malinterpretarse.- No he dormido, vaya. El alcohol no me ha dejado.-Tenía los brazos apoyados sobre la mesa, recogidos hacia ella permitiendo a sus manos que jugasen con sus dedos. Estaba completamente echada hacia delante mientras que Kimi permanecía con la espalda pegada al sofá.

-          Dijiste que no estabas borracha.-ella asintió.

-          Obviamente sí lo estaba.-volvió a recurrir a ese silencio que no le gustaba.- Aunque no lo suficiente.

-          ¿En qué sentido?-Kimi había adquirido la capacidad verbal de Sebastian.

-          En el sentido de que me acuerdo de todo.-Kimi asintió.

-          Ya, bueno, eso era obvio.-Sandra volvió a mirarle.

-          ¿Sí?

-          Mírate.-la señaló con la mano, de forma dejada.

-          ¿Qué tengo que mirar exactamente?-fruncía el ceño.

-          Tu actitud conmigo.

-          Hombre, no pensarás que te lo devuelva como saludo de buenos días.-no supo por qué dijo eso, pero dio un aire de tranquilidad a la conversación haciendo que Kimi, que se pasaba la mano por la nuca buscando calma, riese sin muchas ganas, pero al menos dejándose ver.

-          No, no. Tranquila.-ella negó volviendo la mirada a sus manos, mucho más relajada. Le miraba de reojo, aunque él tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana de enfrente. Se sentía ahora dominada por su resaca, y no por el alcohol como durante la noche. Se mostraba decepcionada ante sus propios pensamientos, y ahora no era capaz de encontrarle tal dramatismo ante lo que había pasado la noche anterior. No al menos tanto como para no dormir.

-          ¿Por qué me besaste?-aprovechó su libertad emocional en ese momento para interrogarle. Kimi le devolvía la mirada, ignorando la vista del mar. Se encogió de hombros.

-          Supongo que quería hacerlo.

-          Supones.

-          Estaba borracho. –ella le miró atónita. Kimi tampoco supo muy bien qué rumbo quería darle a todo aquello, y se dejó llevar.

-          ¿Perdón? –él la miró fingiendo sorprenderse.- ¿Qué más da eso? Yo también lo estaba y—

-          Y me besaste.-volvió a indignarse.

-          ¡Tú me besaste a mí!

-          Y tú me seguiste.

-          ¡Claro que te seguí! ¡Estaba borracha!-ya no sentía nada que la impidiese no mirarle fijamente.

-          Pero has dicho que no lo suficiente.

-          ¡No lo suficiente como para no acordarme! ¡¿Se puede saber qué te pasa!? ¡Tú me besaste a mí! ¡Y perdona que te diga, pero no estabas tan borracho!

-          ¿Tú qué sabes si estaba tan borracho?-actuaba a la defensiva, y sabía que no iba por el buen camino al ver que ella cada vez se enfadaba más.- Oye ¿qué narices quieres que te diga? Fue un beso, ya está.

-          ¡Claro que ya está! ¡¿Qué esperabas!? ¡¿Que viniese llorándote y suplicándote otro!?-se levantó furiosa, y Kimi se echó aún más atrás al verla de frente a punto de lanzarse a matarle.

-          Lo prefiero a que me mates, pero no, no. Tranquila.-el comentario bromista de Kimi terminó de sacar de sus casillas a Sandra, que cogía aire prometiéndose no darle un puñetazo.

Salió de allí y se metió en el cuarto, y se sentó sobre la cama de Yaiza aún indignada mientras daba vueltas a la conversación. Ni siquiera sabía el sentido de su enfado, al menos no el origen del mismo. No le gustaba que Kimi volviese a recurrir a su tono humorístico para no afrontar los problemas, y sentía que sólo ella había puesto de su parte. Pero por otro lado, se había llevado el alivio de saber que el hecho de que Kimi la besase no fue nada. Se extrañaba por no alegarse y sentirse más tranquila al saber que fue algo circunstancial. Negaba todo el rato, intentando darse un motivo para seguir así de enfadada, y lo encontraba en la actitud de Kimi.

Justo arriba, en la sala de controles, Yaiza hablaba a Sebastian sobre algo que el chico no había llegado a prestar atención. Ella lo sabía, y hacía rato que decía cosas sin sentido sólo para verle asentir a las cosas más absurdas que se le ocurrían.

-          ¿Entonces estás de acuerdo?-Sebastian asintió como hacía cada rato, y ella rió. Chasqueó los dedos delante suya, y él apartó su mano mirándola inquieto.

-          ¿Qué haces?

-          ¿Qué haces tú?-rió de nuevo.- Te acabo de decir que si te parece bien que vayamos al centro a quemar algunas casas y me has dicho que estás de acuerdo.-Sebastian no entendía nada, y sintió que sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza. Yaiza reía.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-          N-nada. Perdón, en serio. No te escuchaba.-reconoció. Ella asintió.

-          Eso ya lo sé. Llevo un rato hablando y tú llevas un rato ignorándome…-la chica bajó su mirada, habiendo sustituido su risa por una lástima que la hizo pensar que le aburría. Sebastian se puso nervioso.

-          ¡No, no! No pretendía ignorarte, es que… Apenas he dormido hoy.-buscaba una excusa al haber estado todo el rato pensando en Kimi y Sandra y en lo que estarían diciéndose el uno al otro.

-          ¿Por qué? ¿Estás bien?

-          Sí, sí, pero supongo que no debí beber tanto.

-          Tampoco bebiste mucho… Te quedaste dormido antes.-rió, y él sonrió con timidez.

-          Luego me desperté y estabas tú dormida. Y tú ni siquiera bebiste.

-          Pero lo mío fue por vuestra culpa…tú dormido, y Sandra y Kimi fuera, pues no me quedó otra.-Sebastian volvió a asentir sin haber escuchado el final de la frase, pues el oír el nombre de los otros dos le hizo ponerse nervioso. Miraba a la puerta, esperando a que alguno de los dos viniese y pudiese así saber qué había pasado, pero el tiempo pasaba y allí no aparecía nadie. Yaiza dejó de hablar al ver que el chico volvía a ignorarla, y Sebastian ni siquiera prestó atención a que ella no hablaba. Se dejó caer en un sofá que había justo frente al panel de botones, y Yaiza se quedó de pie mirando las teclas, intentando averiguar qué había hecho esa vez para que el chico no quisiese escucharla.

Ella fue a girarse a Sebastian, para preguntarle de nuevo si estaba bien, pero el móvil del chico comenzó a sonar y este se puso a hablar en alemán con la persona del otro lado. Yaiza le miraba, y su gesto y su impaciencia controlada le demostraban que tenía intenciones de hablar con él, pero Sebastian se disculpaba de ella saliendo por la puerta para hablar en soledad. Yaiza frunció el ceño, atónita, y se dejó caer en el mismo sofá en el que había estado él sin entender nada.

Le daba vueltas a todo y volvía a pensar que era una locura. Había empezado esa semana que ya acababa asustada por si Sebastian se enteraba de lo sucedido con Lewis, y después de enterarse y de alejarse de ella, el chico volvía al barco sólo a recordarla que se había cansado de esperar. Y después de eso, Sebastian volvería para decidir olvidarlo todo, para ahora ni siquiera escucharla hablar.

Buscaba el acontecimiento entre medias que la impidiese entender la actitud del alemán, y pese a que habían pasado una larga temporada sin dirigirse la palabra, sentía que siempre se había comportado así. Recordó su llegada a Melbourne, y el claro entusiasmo mostrado por él al verla, y la rápida forma de olvidarse de ella los días de después hasta que peligró su estancia en la Fórmula 1. Miró por la ventana, y allí seguía Sebastian, apoyado en la barandilla del yate hablando por teléfono y riendo ante lo que le decían desde el otro lado. Volvió la mirada al panel de control del barco, y se sintió disgustada por no saber cómo hacer que el yate girase bruscamente haciendo que el móvil de Sebastian cayese al agua.

-          Era mi hermano.-entraba de nuevo a la sala mientras Yaiza le miraba con desprecio e intriga. Él se sentó a su lado.- ¿Qué pasa?

-          Nada.-no le dio mucho tiempo a preocuparse.- ¿Qué tal tu hermano?-no le interesaba, pero quería dejar de pensar en que Sebastian tenía una actitud bipolar con ella.

-          Bien.-Yaiza le mostró una sonrisa irónica, y volvió a mirar a un lado para ignorarle.- ¿Qué pasa?

-          Ya te he dicho que nada.-Sebastian arqueó las cejas y se echó hacia delante para buscar su rostro.

-          ¿Por qué me mientes?-no entendía nada. Sintió la voz del chico demasiado pegada a la suya, y le miró de reojo, aún ignorándole con los brazos cruzados.

-          ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué me mientes a mí?-se encaró a él, y Sebastian se echó hacia detrás asustado por la pregunta.

-          ¿Yo? ¿Qué?-no sabía a qué hacía referencia, más que nada porque ni siquiera había hablado con ella durante esa mañana como para poder mentirla.

-          ¡Que por qué me mientes! Llevas toda la mañana ignorándome.-sabía que actuaba como una niña, pero le molestaba en demasía que Sebastian no la hubiese siquiera prestado atención en toda la mañana y que este saliese corriendo con su teléfono dejándola sola.

-          ¿Q-qué? Oye—

-          No oigo nada.-se levantó, molesta por la actitud de Sebastian, y este la vio salir disparada por la puerta sin poder impedirlo. Se quedó ojiplático mirando la salida, y movía las manos en el aire en señal de duda preguntándose qué había pasado. No le dio tiempo a comerse mucho la cabeza, pues Kimi entraba por la puerta mirando sus pasos.

-          ¿Qué le has hecho?-Sebastian seguía encogiéndose de hombros y moviendo las manos.

-          No lo sé.

-          Pues iba hecha una furia.

-          ¡Pero si no he hecho nada!-se exculpaba, y Kimi se asustó.

-          Vale, vale, a mí no me muerdas.-se sentó a su lado.- ¿Qué le has dicho?

-          ¡Nada! Si ni siquiera he hablado con ella casi.

-          ¿Lleváis aquí dos horas callados?-Sebastian negó, avergonzado de nuevo.

-          Ella hablaba, yo pensaba en otras cosas.-Kimi negó.

-          Y pretendes que no se enfade, pareces idiota. No sabes que a una mujer hay que escucharla hasta cuando habla de ropa o qué.

-          Estaba más ocupado pensando en cómo enterrarte si Sandra te mataba.

-          Qué honor, ocupo tus pensamientos.-bromeó, pero Sebastian se giró de frente a él.

-          Qué te ha dicho, venga.-le animaba a hablar.

-          Nada.

-          Kimi.-le reprochó.

-          Nada, que estaba borracha, pero que se acuerda de que nos besamos. Nada más.

-          ¿Crees que soy tonto?

-          ¿Le puedo preguntar a Yai la respuesta?

-          No, que te dirá que sí.-volvió a mirar a la puerta, como si esperase una repetición de la escapada de la chica.- ¿Qué le has dicho tú?

-          Que yo también estaba borracho, que sólo fue un beso, y ya.

-          ¿Por qué la mientes?-Kimi le miró con odio.

-          ¿Mentir? ¿Dónde?

-          No fue sólo un beso, ya sabes que—

-          Ah sí, que tú piensas que yo…-hizo gestos con las manos que en realidad no representaban nada.- No es mi problema lo que tú pienses.

-          En realidad sí lo es. Porque lo que pienso es verdad, y tú la has besado porque es verdad.

-          La he besado porque estaba borracho y me apetecía. Da gracias que no hubiese sido Yai, te habrías llevado un disgusto.

-          Tú no quieres besar a Yai, y ella no te quiere besar a ti. Sin embargo tú querías besar a Sandra y Sandra te quería besar a ti.

-          ¿Por qué no llamas a Geroge Lucas? Podéis hacer una película juntos.

-          Oh, venga, por qué no lo asumes.

-          Porque no asumo mentiras, Seb.-era difícil saber quién de los dos parecía más irritado, si uno por las presunciones del otro, o el otro por las negaciones de uno.

-          Está bien, pues haz lo que quieras.-Sebastian se fue hacia la puerta, repitiendo en sus carnes la escena que había hecho antes Yaiza.

-          ¿Dónde vas?

-          A buscar a Yai, que bastante tenemos con tenerte a ti de tonto, no quiero ser yo otro más.-Kimi le burló mientras cerraba la puerta, y se fue rumbo al interior del barco. Allí estaba Yaiza sentada en el sofá de siempre, mirando el móvil como si tuviese algo interesante en él.- ¿Qué haces?-fingió que no pasaba nada, y se sentó a su lado, pero ella le miró con desprecio y se desplazó hacia un lado, ignorando que él había puesto el brazo encima del respaldo para acogerla.- Eh…-le reprochó con lamento.

-          Qué.-se cruzó de brazos y le miró con furia.

-          No sé qué te pasa, y me intriga…-bajó el brazo del respaldo.

-          Ya te lo he dicho.

-          Pero no te he mentido, no sé por qué—

-          Me has dicho que no te pasaba nada, y sin embargo has seguido ignorándome. Luego te llaman por teléfono y sales corriendo. Por el teléfono sí que escuchas. ¿No?

-          Era mi hermano…-se exculpaba.- No iba a colgarle.

-          Cierto ¿Para qué colgarle? Estábamos teniendo una conversación superinteresante.-seguía cruzada de brazos, y volvía a girar la cara para no mirarle. Sebastian se sintió mal al sonreír, pero el enfado de Yaiza carecía tanto de fuerza que le pareció que duraría poco. Se acercó a ella y pretendió abrazarla por la cintura, pero ella se intentaba resistir.- No me toques.-Sebastian volvió a reír mientras rodeaba su cintura y apoyaba su barbilla en su hombro, y ella giró la cara hacia él con rabia, indignada por su actuación.- ¿Te divierte?-él intentó aguantar la risa y ella volvió a negarle la mirada. Entonces Sebastian tiró de ella hacia atrás para que se apoyase con él en el sofá. Y ni siquiera intentó evitarlo. Se colocó con él, pero siguió cruzada de brazos sin mirarle.

-          No te enfades, va.

-          ¿Cómo no me voy a enfadar?-se separó de él para mirarle de frente, y él se asustó por el repentino movimiento.- ¡Me estás volviendo loca!

-          ¿Sí?-sonrió, y ella le dio un golpe en el pecho.- ¡Eh!-protestó.

-          ¡Por qué no te lo tomas en serio!

-          ¿El qué? Ahora me voy a volver loco yo.-la volvía a ver seria de verdad, y no cuadraba con la actitud que había mostrado segundos atrás.

-          Primero te enfadas conmigo, luego vuelves para decirme que estás enfadado, luego vuelves para decirme que ya no lo estás porque no quieres estarlo, y ahora me ignoras para luego venir otra vez detrás.

-          ¿Todo eso hago?-volvió a darle otro manotazo en el pecho.- ¡Vale, vale! Lo siento.-se masajeaba la zona dolorida.

-          Ni siquiera he asumido que hayas vuelto y ya estás ignorándome de nuevo…-ahora la vio más entristecida que enfadada, y se sintió peor que al oírla gritar.

-          No te ignoro, Yai… Si lo dices por lo de antes—

-          Claro que es por lo de antes. Te he estado hablando más de una hora y tú ni siquiera me has prestado atención.

-          Es que una hora es mucho—¡Vale vale!-se protegió al ver que ella iba a darle de nuevo.- No me pegues más. No hago más bromas.

-          ¿Ves? Es que no le das importancia.

-          ¡Es que no la tiene!-se echó hacia delante con ella, y la cogió de las manos.- De esto se trata lo que te dije, lo de dejarlo todo atrás. No le des más vueltas a lo de que me fui o volví o lo que sea.

-          Qué más da si lo dejo o no, me ignoras.-volvió a ese enfado poco profundo. Sebastian sonrió.

-          Perdón, no lo volveré a hacer.

-          Tenlo claro, no volveré a hablarte más así. Para eso hablo sola.-Sebastian se rió y pretendió que ella hiciese lo mismo, pero la puerta del cuarto de las chicas se abrió y de allí salió Sandra. Yaiza se separó de Sebastian, como si no quisiesen que la descubriesen con él. El chico miraba a Sandra, que a la vez le miraba a él.- ¿Qué hacías escondida?-Yaiza sonreía, pero Sandra miraba a Sebastian.

-          ¿Todo bien?-el alemán le preguntó con unas segundas que ella no tuvo complicación en entender.

-          Sí, sí.-Sebastian asintió, y la chica salió de la sala subiendo las escaleras a la cubierta. Yaiza le observaba atónita.

-          ¿Qué narices pasa?-Sebastian la miró actuando, fingiendo que no pasaba nada.

-          ¿Qué? ¿De qué?-miró a los lados.

-          Seb. No me mientas más.

-          ¡Que no te he mentido! ¿Por qué dices que te miento?-rió, y Yaiza se cansó de esa conversación. Cogió su móvil negando y se dejó caer hacia el sofá y Sebastian, que se había apoyado en la mesa para hablar con ella, la miraba riendo, aunque su risa se fue apagando poco a poco mientras fingía seriedad. Se dejó caer también hacia atrás, y se apoyó a ella para mirar su móvil.- ¿Qué miras?-preguntó intrigado, y la chica le miró de reojo mientras giraba el móvil. Sebastian intentaba aguantarse la risa, y ahora ella le imitaba al ver lo absurdo de todo lo que acababa de pasarles. Negó varias veces y él rió para zanjar el tema por entonces mientras la chica ponía de nuevo el móvil de cara a los dos.

Sandra había subido para despejarse, y en el fondo agradecía saber que Yaiza no estaba al corriente de nada, pues no soportaría aguantar a su amiga si esta supiese que se había besado con Kimi. Fue a la proa, y aguantó poco allí pues el incontrolable viento del día pegaba más en esa zona que en cualquier otra. Volvió a trasladarse, esta vez a la popa, y se dejó caer en una hamaca a disfrutar del calor sin que el viento la entorpeciese el disfrute.

Estaba mucho más tranquila que antes, y la resaca parecía haberla dado un descanso después del mal rato tras hablar con Kimi. Sentía que necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero no iba a contarle nada a Yaiza, y no sabía si era buena idea hablar con Sebastian, pues como bien habían dejado claro, su relación era más intermitente que otra cosa. Decidió hablar consigo misma, debatir si de verdad había estado una noche entera sin dormir por besarse con Kimi, como ella pensaba. Se dejó llevar por la Sandra que había hablado con el finlandés, y asumió esa actitud era la correcta. La de no darle importancia, la de asumir que sólo fue un beso y que esas cosas pasan cuando bebes. También asumió que no quería beber nunca más, por miedo a repetir aquello.

-          ¿Pretendes tomar el sol? Porque hoy no hace mucho.-se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Kimi, que paseaba ahora por la proa buscando algo.- ¿Has visto mis gafas de sol?

-          ¿Qué? No.-habló malhumorada, dolida al ver que Kimi se dirigía a ella sin apenas inmutarse.

-          ¿Sigues queriendo matarme?-desistió en su búsqueda.

-          Nunca he dejado de hacerlo. Desde el primer día.-Kimi rió, y Sandra negó. Ambos sintieron que habían vuelto a sus orígenes.- Veo que te da igual todo.

-          Son sólo unas gafas, no voy a morirme.-se dejó caer en la hamaca de al lado.

-          No hablaba de tus gafas.

-          Ya lo sé.

-          Pensaba que no te gustaban las bromas cuando adquirías un tipo de confianza con la gente.

-          ¿De verdad vas a volver con lo de la confianza?

-          ¿Por qué actúas como si no hubiese pasado nada?-se sentó sobre el borde de la tumbona para quedar frente a él.

-          Porque no ha pasado nada, Sandra.-la chica sintió un golpe en el pecho, y no supo ponerle nombre a eso. Volvía a pasarle lo que hacía unos minutos. Se sentía aliviada por saber que no fue más que un beso, pero otra parte de su cuerpo la decía que eso era una mala noticia.- En serio, nos hemos besado, ya está. La gente le da demasiada importancia a los besos.-se tumbó sobre la hamaca, y Sandra siguió sentada, mirándole.- De hecho mira a Yai y Seb, esos ni siquiera se besan porque son gilipollas.-ella negó, no queriendo reír a una de sus bromas tan pronto.- No voy a dejar que eso me quite el sueño.

A Sandra le pareció una frase irónica, y agradeció no haberle dicho a Kimi que se había tirado toda la noche en vela por ese beso al que él quitaba importancia. Se terminó tumbando sobre la hamaca, y se ignoraron durante toda la mañana para disfrutar juntos de la paz que reinaba por allí.

Le dio vueltas a lo que le había dicho Kimi, y su lógica le daba la razón al pensar en lo que pasó. Con la mente fría y a punto de llegar la hora de comer, no entendía cómo se su cabeza le seguía dando tantas vueltas a aquello. Habían estado mirando las vistas de Mallorca tumbados en un coche días atrás, y eso podía parecer tan descabellado como besarse estando borrachos, o eso le gustaba pensar. Y sin embargo sólo se comía la cabeza por aquello. Ni siquiera la excusa del alcohol parecía quererla hacerse olvidar de ello, y aunque cada vez tenía más claro que era una tontería, a la vez tenía más claro que no lo era.

Yaiza apareció al rato por el lado para debatir sobre qué comer, y Kimi ofreció a los chicos repetir el restaurante de su amigo al que fueron en los primeros días. Puesto que ninguno tenía una idea mejor, aceptaron ir sin problema. Las chicas se ducharon mientras ellos hacían tiempo, pues tardaron la mitad de tiempo que ellas en salir del baño. Kimi dejó al chaval de siempre a cargo del yate, y los cuatro fueron al restaurante del amigo de Kimi al que las chicas entraron sin mucha emoción.

Se sentaron y comieron, y pese a que los chicos parecían hablar con normalidad y sin nada que les comiese la cabeza, Sandra y Yaiza aguardaban en silencio sin siquiera mirarse entre ellas. Una dándole vueltas a lo sucedido por la noche con Kimi, y la otra pensando en que la actitud del otro chico seguía siendo bastante extraña. El amigo del finlandés llegó, y les volvió a dar la misma charla que el otro día a la que sólo reía Kimi, pues ya ni Sebastian le veía la gracia. Cenaron otra recomendación del local, y eso fue lo único que aprobaron los tres acompañantes de Kimi de aquel sitio, pues la comida estaba deliciosa. Terminaron y el hombre volvió a traerle el mismo recuerdo en la bandejita.

-          Los ha cambiado.-comentó Sebastian, mirando el envoltorio.

-          ¿Dedica parte de sus ganancias a ello o qué?-Sandra acompañaba a Sebastian en la inspección del material.

-          Algún día le preguntaré.-Kimi asentía asumiendo su parte de intriga, y volvió a repartirlos, esta vez tirándoselos todos a Yaiza.- Toma, que ahora los tendréis que usar.-Los tres se quedaron de piedra ante el comentario, y Sebastian se puso tan colorado como ella mientras le miraban jurándole una muerte lenta y dolorosa a la vez que Sandra negaba ante el comportamiento del finlandés.

-          Ya te dije que uso la píldora.-se la quiso devolver haciendo como que no le importaba, aunque sus mejillas seguían sonrosadas. Kimi reía.

-          ¿Y qué? Las enfermedades se pasan igual, no me vale eso que decías el otro día.-Sandra le miró con asco, y Sebastian le pidió explicaciones sin hablar, sólo posando sus manos bocarriba sobre el aire tan sorprendido como las chicas por aquello.

-          Entonces espero que uses condón con todas las chicas a las que te tiras, porque ya sabes que las putas no tienen tanto cuidado como gente como yo.-Sandra rió y Sebastian se mostró orgulloso de la chica y su respuesta.

Kimi asumió que había perdido esa batalla, pero lo asumió con risas y aceptando el buen juego de su amiga, que acabó tan orgullosa de sí misma como Sebastian. Tras la comida dieron vueltas por Mallorca, y todo siguió igual que en la comida. Sebastian hablaba y Kimi le seguía, y mientras tanto Sandra y Yaiza iban a sus lados observando mientras le daban vueltas a la cabeza una y otra vez a lo mismo.

Cenaron en un restaurante diferente y más alejado de todo, y disfrutaron de una velada más calmada mientras el silencio les acompañaba durante toda la cena.  El finlandés fue el encargado de ofrecerles a todos ir a algún sitio a pasar la noche tras aquello, y acabaron yendo a un local bastante escondido en el que Kimi también tenía un amigo. “ _Espero que este no dé condones…”_ fue el primer comentario que Sandra le hizo a su amiga en todo el día, y ninguna pareció darle importancia al hecho de que fuese el primero.

Esperaron en la puerta con Sebastian a que Kimi regresarse, y cuando lo hizo le siguieron a un reservado en el que había demasiada gente para ser exclusivo. Ninguno le puso muchas pegas y se sentaron en los sofás a tomar una copa. Hubo un momento incómodo cuando Yaiza les avisó de que no bebiesen demasiado, amenazándoles con no hacerse cargo de ellos si así lo hacían, y Sebastian decidió mirar a Sandra y Kimi, que escondían la mirada, para ver si ellos habían pensado lo mismo que él.

La música cada vez estaba más alta, y la selección de la noche entusiasmaba a las chicas, que parecían haberse olvidado ambas de los problemas que las habían perseguido todo el día una vez las ganas de bailar aparecieron por su cuerpo. Sandra intentó tirar de su amiga, que insistía, pese a las ganas, en querer quedarse sentada.

-          ¡Ey! ¿Bailas?-ambas, que estaban de pie forcejeando, se quedaron de piedra al ver a un chico alto y rubio justo a su lado que por su idioma y presencia tenía que ser norteamericano. Miraba a Sandra, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y Yaiza se soltaba de su amiga mientras la daba un pequeño empujón.

-          ¡Claro que baila!-Sandra ni siquiera se molestó, pues fue asintiendo hacia ese hombre recién salido de una revista de moda masculina. Él la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella a la pista mientras Sandra miraba a Yaiza asombrada, recibiendo el mismo gesto de su amiga.

Yaiza rió mientras Sandra empezaba a bailar con el chico, disfrutando de la escena, y mientras tanto Sebastian miraba de reojo a un Kimi que se había quedado a cuadros al ver aquello. Intentaba mostrarse sereno, pero tenía una ceja más alzada que la otra y observaba de forma detallada a aquel chico bailando pegado a Sandra una canción que nadie conocía pero que animaba a no separar los cuerpos.

Sebastian intentaba buscar una forma de despistarle, pero entonces Yaiza se puso en pie asumiendo que a ella nadie la iba a invitar a bailar y se fue corriendo a la pista, dejando con la misma cara de asombro al alemán, que ni siquiera había pensado en ofrecerle bailar.

Cada uno estaba en un sofá diferente, y Sebastian decidió irse a sentarse con su amigo para tener la pista frente a ellos. Miraban con el mismo gesto de incertidumbre como las chicas empezaban a bailar [_Gold On The Ceiling_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6yCIDkFI7ew), de The Black Keys de forma diferente a la par que parecida. Sandra lo hacía con ese chico sacado de pasarela, y pese a que él mostraba claras intenciones de ir a más con ella, Sandra no parecía querer salirse de su baile. Yaiza bailaba sola, pero Sebastian sentía que todos la miraban.

Bailaban  finalmente despreocupadas después de un largo día de remordimientos, disfrutando de la música, y se movían al ritmo de la canción que las animaba a hacerlo con una sonrisa sin darle importancia a nada más. Sandra disfrutaba de ese chico tan perfecto se muriéndose por sus huesos, y seguía bailando con él pese a sus constantes insistencias en acercarse aún más.

Cada vez que aquel rubio de metro noventa intentaba ir más allá con Sandra, Kimi apretaba sus dedos sobre la palma de su mano, y Sebastian le miraba esperando tener que sujetarle si este se levantaba a pegarle.

-          ¿Estás bien?-decidió entablar conversación para que el chico intentase dejar de mirar, pero era imposible.

-          Sí.-le pegó un trago a su copa, y Sebastian se la quitó para ponerla en la mesa.- ¿Qué haces?

-          A ver, no estás bien.

-          ¿Por quién me tomas?

-          Por un ser humano.-le ignoraba en todo momento, y aprovechó que había captado su atención.- Oye, no puedes estar fingiendo que no pasa nada y mientras morirte de celos aquí sentado.

-          ¿Qué?-lo dijo con desprecio.- ¿Celos? ¿Cuándo vas a dejar tus historias en paz?

-          Estás matando al chico ese con la mirada.

-          Y tú deberías hacerlo. La está acosando.-Sebastian rió con ironía.

-          Kimi, por favor. Están bailando.

-          Mírale.-le señalaba, y Sebastian observaba fingiendo atención.

-          Cierto, la veo acosadísima.-Sandra bailaba pegada a él por la cintura, cogiéndole la mano que tenía apoyada en su abdomen. La chica llevaba unos shorts vaqueros y un top ligero negro que estaba arrugado bajo su pecho debido a la mano de su acompañante.

-          Tú qué vas a saber.

-          Hombre, no tengo un máster en acoso.-Kimi no se inmutó con su gracieta, y siguió mirando como ahora Sandra se movía completamente pegada a ese chico, alejándole de ella de vez en cuando sin mucho esfuerzo para bailar más en solitario.- Kimi.-el finlandés volvió a mirar a su amigo.- En serio, se te nota que—

-          Oye, me importa una mierda lo que pienses.-Sebastian no buscó seguir hablando.- En serio, no eres el más indicado para saber si una persona siente algo por otra, porque te recuerdo que Yai te la ha metido doblada unas cuantas veces sin que te dieses cuenta.-Sabía que había hablado más de la cuenta, y que se había arrepentido de ello nada más empezar, pero no iba a pedirle perdón a Sebastian porque sería quedar en evidencia, y en ese momento estaba más preocupado por ver a Sandra bailar al ritmo de [_Sex on fire_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RF0HhrwIwp0) de Kings of Leon con aquel chico. Sebastian seguía mirándole,  abatido por la ofensa de su amigo, y asumiendo que todo eso se lo decía porque llevaba razón y miraba a Sandra lleno de celos. No quiso seguir intentando ayudarle, y se levantó pasando por delante para ir a buscar a Yaiza, que se había puesto a bailar con Sandra y el chico la canción de Kings of Leon mientras el muchacho se paseaba de forma bastante decidida entre sus cuerpos.

-          Vámonos.-Sebastian hablaba en voz alta a Yaiza, que se despegaba de los cuerpos de Sandra y el chaval con cara de desprecio.

-          ¿Qué?

-          Que nos vamos.

-          ¿Por qué?

-          Porque si me quedo más rato voy a matar a Kimi, venga.-la cogió de la mano, y ella a Sandra, que cada vez estaba más cerca de ese chico.

-          ¡Eh!-protestó, y Yaiza intentó explicarle con la mirada que no era cosa suya. Llegaron al pasillo que les llevaba del reservado a la zona común, y estaba completamente vacío.- ¿Qué os pasa?- Sandra reprochaba soltándose de Yaiza, que hacía lo mismo de Sebastian.

-          Nada, vámonos.-él no quería explicar más de la cuenta, por el bien de la que iba más atrás.

-          ¿Por qué no te vas tú y dejas de interrumpir a la gente?-Sandra seguía reprochando, pese a los intentos del alemán por no sacar a relucir nada del pasado, y Sebastian dejó la boca entreabierta asumiendo de esa frase muchas más cosas que le ayudaban en su idea de que aquello había sido más que un beso. Sandra se dio cuenta y decidió hacer como si nada mientras Yaiza no se enteraba de nada.

-          ¡Ey!-aparecía por la puerta el rubio que había bailado con Sandra, y se acercaba a ella queriéndola coger de la cintura.- ¿A dónde ibais?

-          Nos vamos ya.-Sandra no tenía ganas de más juerga, y se retiraba del chico sin darle importancia, pero él la retenía.

-          Venga, no me dejes así mujer.-Sandra puso cara de asco, igual que Yaiza.

-          Te hemos dicho que nos vamos, así que déjala en paz.-intervino Yaiza, separando a Sandra del chico, impidiendo que se atreviese a tocar a su amiga.

-          No hablo contigo.-lo dijo con desprecio, volviendo de nuevo a Sandra, pero apenas pudo acercarse porque las manos de Sebastian le empujaban hacia atrás.

-          Eh.-el chico miró al alemán, mucho más bajito que él y aparentemente con menos fuerza pero con mucha más rabia acumulada.- Tira.-le señaló con la mirada la puerta por la que había venido.

-          ¿Perdón?-se encaró a él, y Yaiza pretendía volver a ponerse en medio mientras Sandra miraba atónita y nerviosa lo que pasaba. El chico volvió a apartar a Yaiza a un lado y Sebastian volvió a empujarle.

-          No las toques.

-          ¿Me lo dices tú?

-          Te lo digo yo, y créeme no querrás que lo repita.-En ningún momento pareció que aquel chico supiese con quién estaba enfrentado, y volvía a recuperar la distancia que había recibido sin pedir al ser empujado.

-          ¿No te han enseñado a ser educado y no interrumpir a la gente?

-          No eres el más indicado para hablar de educación.-Yaiza volvía a intervenir, ignorando su miedo, ofendida por cómo habían tratado a su amiga y por cómo ahora se dirigían a su chico. Se acercó poniéndose al lado de Sebastian, que la miraba intentando decirla que se quitase de allí.

-          Pero que cierres la boca, niña—

-          ¡Eh!-Sebastian volvió a gritarle y le empujó mucho más fuerte.- Que ni se te ocurra mirarlas.-Yaiza agarraba a Sebastian del brazo.

-          ¡Que te relajes, imb—fue a encararse de nuevo, pero recibió otro empujón por la espalda que le hizo acabar de boca contra el suelo. Sebastian retiró a Yaiza hacia atrás, protegiéndola en su espalda, mientras cogía a Sandra de la mano para hacer lo mismo mientras los tres miraban a Kimi encararse al chico desde la altura. El muchacho intentó girarse pero Kimi le empujó de nuevo hacia el suelo con el pie.

\-          Aquí el que se va a relajar vas a ser tú.-le amenazaba, y el chico se ponía finalmente en pie quedando de nuevo a una altura mayor pero claramente en desproporción con la furia de Kimi. Sebastian se alejaba a malas de las chicas, a las que no quería dejar allí para intentar que Kimi se alejase del chico.

-          Qué coño os pensáis, pringaos –aquel rubio de metro noventa parecía no entender que le querían fuera de allí, y seguía enfrentándose a ellos con superioridad. Y Yaiza se sentía inútil mirando cómo su amiga se quería ir de allí corriendo, y volvía a meterse entre medias sólo por no aguantar más a aquel impresentable.

-          ¿Qué coño no entiendes? Te hemos dicho que te—

-          ¡Que te calles ya!-volvió a recibir otro empujón de Sebastian, que le volvió a devolver al suelo, aunque se levantó de un impulso rápido para encararse al alemán mientras Yaiza volvía atrás con Sandra. El enfrentamiento no duró mucho, porque Kimi se puso delante de su amigo para volver a retrasar al chico hacia el suelo esta vez con un puño sobre su boca. Las quejas del muchacho dejaban claro alguna parte de su boca estaba rota, y ninguno de los tres pareció juzgar a Kimi por aquello.

-          Ahora vuelves a hablar.-Kimi le amenazaba, y Sebastian le paraba con la mano para no seguir con aquello.

-          Mejor nos vamos.-le dijo a su amigo, que no le escuchaba.- Kimi, vámonos.-el finlandés comenzó a andar sin mirar a nadie, y Sebastian miró a las chicas haciéndoles un gesto para andar, y si bien Sandra fue corriendo al alemán, aún asustada por todo mientras él la rodeaba con un brazo, Yaiza se quedaba al lado del chico, que seguía agonizando por su dolor de boca y la sangre que le caía por ella. Disfrutaba de la imagen y sólo se alejó de él cuando Sebastian la llamó para que no hiciese nada, preocupado por si el lisiado pensaba ponerse en pie frente a ella. Salieron del local y Sebastian se separó de Sandra, que iba ahora con Yaiza, para parar a Kimi.- No has debido hacer eso.

-          Con empujones no se dan escarmientos—

-          Ya pero no creo que debamos ir dando siquiera empujones, Kimi.

-          No me vengas con esas. Si alguien me toca los huevos le voy a partir la cara. Y ah –se giró a él- ¿Decías algo del chico antes? Nada de acoso.-Sebastian no quiso responderle, y dejó que Kimi siguiese andando con orgullo.

Le seguían a él, en silencio. Sandra ya estaba más calmada, y miraba de lejos a un Kimi que ni siquiera se paraba a esperarles. Yaiza iba agarrada a ella por el brazo, mirándola preocupada intentando animarla con frases susurradas que su amiga agradecía con alguna sonrisa mientras se aferraba a ella. A su lado iba Sebastian, que las miraba más preocupado por las chicas que por su amigo, al cual daba por perdido unos metros más adelante.

Llegaron al barco, y Kimi se fue a la zona de mandos para alejar el yate de allí. Sebastian fue con él, pero no hablaron en ningún momento. Era como si el alemán sólo quisiese comprobar que estaba bien y no estallaba rompiendo cosas, y el finlandés se mantuvo sereno moviendo el barco, aunque le costó más de lo normal debido al viento que hacía de nuevo. Cuando acabó con todo volvió a salir de la sala seguido de Sebastian, que iba detrás como un perrito faldero, y llegaron a la proa y ambos compartieron la misma sensación de incomodidad al no entender qué hacían las chicas tumbadas en una especie de colchoneta, acurrucadas mientras reían.

-          ¿Qué hacéis?-Sebastian preguntó. Yaiza miró desde la misma posición hacia atrás, dejando caer su cabeza por el borde de la colchoneta.

-          Ya que nos hemos quedado sin fiesta…

-          ¿Esto es una fiesta?

-          Más relajada.-Sandra quitó el móvil a Yaiza y subió la música mientras Sebastian se sentaba en una hamaca dejando que una sonrisa le invadiese. Kimi seguía de pie atónito. Decidió ir a acompañar a Sebastian al rato, tras comprobar que las chicas iban muy en serio en eso de estar allí tumbadas mirando al cielo mientras escuchaban y canturreaban la música de su móvil. Kimi se mantenía serio, y era como si le molestase ver a Sandra tan feliz después de todo. Se sintió el culpable de no verla triste, y a la vez se sintió egoísta por ese propio pensamiento. Miró a Sebastian, queriendo hablar para no pensar, pero recordó que tampoco había acabado bien con él pese al momento en el que pararon los pies al chico aquel. Guardó silencio mientras se centraba en mirar a su amigo, que sonreía atónito al ver a las chicas tan bien.

-          ¡Ay!-Yaiza levantaba la mano pidiendo silencio, y Sandra se callaba siguiéndola el juego.- ¡Ay, ay!-se intentaba poner en pie.

-          ¿Qué pasa?-Sebastian preguntaba intrigado.

-          ¡Amo esta canción!-le mandaba callar a él también, y subió el volumen lo más que pudo para dejar que [_Runaways_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TMbyWSGYUgc)de The Killers sonase. Yaiza empezó a canturrear la canción poniéndole dramatismo a sus movimientos de brazos, y se desplazaba alrededor de la colchoneta en la que Sandra estaba de rodillas mientras la seguía cantando. La que estaba sentada en el suelo sonreía y miraba a su amiga con los ojos abiertos como platos, acompañándola con gestos llenos de ilusión. Yaiza seguía cantando, y movía sus manos hacia su pecho, el aire, Sandra y todo lo que le merecía la pena recrear mientras seguía cantando esa canción que tanto le gustaba. Había decidido cantársela a su amiga, y Sandra decidió levantarse para facilitarle el trabajo mientras imitaba su pasión por la canción siguiéndola en cada movimiento. Cual representación teatral del siglo pasado. Cada vez que Brandon Flowers aumentaba su fuerza vocal, ella hacía lo mismo sumergida en la canción haciendo que Sandra la quisiese seguir en todo. Yaiza conseguía evadirse de sus problemas y sus pensamientos, y ni siquiera sabía que Sebastian la miraba completamente hipnotizado, porque ella sólo tenía ojos para cantar con su amiga, que hacía lo mismo olvidándose del incómodo encontronazo en el local y sus problemas con Kimi. Ninguna tenía problemas mientras The Killers sonaba de fondo, y se sentían protegidas sólo porque estaban las dos bailando sin preocupaciones. Y daba igual que sus propios causantes las observasen completamente atónitos, porque ambas sabían que algo pasaba, y sin embargo sólo querían despejarse la una a la otra.  Yaiza terminó acompañada de la voz de Sandra en el tramo final de la canción, y subió con ella a la pequeña colchoneta agarrándola de la mano y girando con ella. Acabaron con las espaldas pegadas, gritando al cielo el final de _Runaways_. Mientras, se volvían a dejar caer sobre la colchoneta, cada una con la cabeza en una dirección, recuperando el aire que habían perdido sin venir a cuento, con una sonrisa que sólo entre ellas se sacaban.


	74. Las cosas claras

No quisieron moverse de aquella improvisada pista de baile en toda la noche. Tampoco sintieron la necesidad de bailar o levantarse salvo que la canción lo requiriese. Hablaban entre ellas, chismorreaban y susurraban ajenas a lo que los dos chicos pudiesen pensar. Se rieron durante un buen rato al comprobar que hablaban en inglés, y se preguntaron cuánto tiempo llevarían usando esa lengua en vez de la suya natal entre ellas, pues salvo en casos especiales no se daban cuenta de ello. Pero no les preocupó demasiado, pues al rato apenas se acordaban de aquella anécdota.

Se sentían cansadas de reír, y tenían las manos sobre su abdomen impidiéndole sentir agujetas. No sabían a qué se debía todo aquello, y cuando se quedaron en silencio a eso de las tres de la madrugada intentaron encontrar el motivo que las llevó a ignorar todo lo que sus mentes querían que recordasen nada más entrar al yate. Yaiza entraba agarrada a Sandra, que iba cabizbaja muerta de cansancio sólo de la tensión sufrida durante el día y su insistencia en no haber dormido nada. La más despierta la animaba a tomar algo antes de ir a dormir, y la insistía en que había visto una colchoneta de ejercicio en uno de los cuartos del interior del barco. Sandra no tuvo opción y decidió incluso ayudar a Yaiza a subir esa colchoneta para tirarla por la proa mientras los chicos movían el barco del puerto. Se dejaron caer sobre ella y pusieron música, y desde entonces sólo recordaban no recordar nada.

Sandra empezó a quedarse dormida, y Yaiza le daba pequeños codazos en el brazo para intentar evitarlo. El cielo cada vez estaba más oscuro, pero debido a que llevaban horas mirándolo, este parecía cada vez más claro con el paso de las horas.

-          Me voy a dormir…-Sandra no podía más, y susurró a su amiga, que abría los ojos intentando demostrar que estaba completamente despierta. Asintió, no la retuvo, y Sandra se puso en pie como pudo mirando con los ojos achinados a un solitario Sebastian, que estaba tumbado sobre la tumbona como si apenas fuesen las siete de la tarde.- ¿No duermes?-Sebastian negó con media sonrisa y Sandra se encogió de hombros asumiendo que estaba loco.- Pues yo sí. Adiós.-parecía una borracha andando por la calle, y fue agarrándose a todos lados para no caerse hasta que llegó a su cama y se quedó dormida sin siquiera saber cómo había subido a ella.

Yaiza siguió con los ojos abiertos, se había desvelado y miraba el cielo al cual veía más claro que antes. Sebastian la miraba a ella, desde hacía horas, y sentía que mientras lo hiciese el sueño no llegaría a él. Notó que su bolsillo vibraba, y sacó el móvil para comprobar que era un aviso del mismo sobre el bajo nivel de batería. Miró la hora, y se sorprendió al ver que eran cerca de las cuatro. Guardó de nuevo su móvil y se puso en pie, y se acercó a la colchoneta en la que Yaiza descansaba.

Se sentó en el lado que Sandra había dejado vacío, y se tumbó al lado de Yaiza, que le miraba sorprendida sin saber que el chico seguía allí. No le preguntó ni dijo nada, no le importaba saber qué había estado haciendo antes, sólo se alegraba de que estuviese allí con ella. Mientras volvía la mirada al cielo se arrepentía de haberle mirado a él, pues otra vez sus pensamientos recorrían su hasta entonces descansada mente. Sebastian estaba con ella, y le costaba asumir que eso era lo que él quería.

-          ¿No tienes sueño?-su pregunta ayudó a la chica a dejar aparcado su remordimiento.

-          No…-susurró, con cansancio. Él sonrió sin separar los labios. Giró la cara para mirarla, aunque ella siguió anclada en las estrellas, menos dolorosas que su mirada azul.

-          Fuiste muy valiente antes.-Yaiza no recordaba ningún acto de valentía por su parte, y le miró intentando ver en él aquella escena que no recordaba.- Cuando nos íbamos del local, digo, y el idiota ese—

-          Ahh... –le interrumpió al acordarse. Negó.- No creo que fuese valiente, tampoco hice nada.

-          Te metiste en medio varias veces.-volvía a estar mirando el cielo mientras él la observaba a ella.

\-         Iba de listo con Sandra, y eso no me gustan.-Sebastian rió.- Le hubiese rematado si hubiese podido.-él siguió mirándola pese a que ya no hablaba, y se sintió observada cuando decidió comentar más cosas sobre aquel suceso.- T-tú también fuiste valiente.-él volvió a reír, sin fuerza, no queriendo estropear el ambiente.

-          ¿Yo? ¿Qué hice yo?

-          Protegernos.

-          Qué menos. Aquí el rey fue Kimi.-ella rió con la misma baja intensidad que Sebastian.

-          No debería haberle pegado.-Sebastian asintió.

-          Lo sé. Se mete en un lío. Aunque el tío parecía no conocernos.

-          Esa suerte que tenéis.-volvieron a guardar silencio, y esta vez Sebastian acompañó el destino de la mirada de Yaiza hacia el cielo. Era tan hipnotizante como el agua o el fuego, y sentían que se quedaban dormidos gracias a la plácida temperatura que sorprendentemente hacía a esas horas. Fue pensar en eso, y Yaiza sintió un escalofrío que la hacía dudar sobre si quería pasar la noche entera al aire. Paseó su mano derecha por su brazo izquierdo, rozando sin querer el brazo derecho de Sebastian, que devolvía sus ojos a la chica.

-          ¿Tienes frío?-ella asintió. Sebastian separó sus manos, que estaban entrelazadas sobre su abdomen, para pasar el brazo derecho por la espalda de la chica, acercándola a él. Yaiza no puso ningún tipo de impedimento, y se juntó a él en una pose más diagonal. Pasó su mano por el brazo derecho de la chica, haciéndola entrar en calor, y Yaiza sintió que el sueño finalmente llegaba para apoderarse de ella.

-          Gracias por ayudarnos antes, Batman.-apenas usó gran fuerza para pronunciar esas palabras, pero Sebastian las escuchó a la perfección. Sonrió con la misma tranquilidad que antes, con los labios pegados, y la miró mientras la chica se giraba por completo hacia él para abrazarse como a una almohada, cerrando los ojos. Él la acercó aún más, esperando que no pasase frío, e incorporó un poco su cabeza para darle un beso en la mejilla que la hizo estremecer a la vez que se quedaba dormida.

Pese al ruido de los pájaros y de la vida que circulaba por Mallorca, Sebastian no se despertó hasta las once de la mañana por culpa de alguna caída que sufría en su propio sueño. No recordaba nada de lo que había pasado por su mente mientras dormía, y ni siquiera intentó recordarlo al sentir que Yaiza seguía dormida abrazada a él. Tenía su mano agarrada al polo del chico, como si fuese la tela de una sábana, y dormía como una niña después de un día entero jugando en una excursión de colegio. No quería molestarla, pero con el despertar sintió que su brazo estaba a punto de tener que ser amputado. Intentó retirarse de ella como pudo, pero era imposible no despertarla. Entreabrió los ojos y él la susurró que siguiese durmiendo mientras pasaba la mano por su pelo, dejándola de nuevo en el trance que la ayudó a seguir soñando.

Se estiró una vez de pie, y fue hacia la barandilla para mirar un poco el paisaje mientras se despejaba. La brisa marina ayudó a que sus ojos se acostumbrasen tanto al viento salado y arenoso como a luz mañanera del sol.

Sintió hambre, sed y calor. Todo de un tirón, y se separó de la barandilla cansado de estar allí. Fue hacia el lateral del yate, rodeando a Yaiza, que ahora dormía sola sobre la colchoneta, y entró por la puerta para bajar la escalera a la sala central. Fue a abrir la nevera de forma decidida, pero se topó con la presencia de Sandra, que tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el respaldo del sofá, hacia atrás.

-          Buenos días.-ella le respondió alzando la mano y moviéndola desganada.- ¿Cansada?-asintió. Sebastian rió un poco y cogió un brick de leche y un vaso para ir al sofá a acompañarla. Ella se desplazó un poco para dejarle más sitio.- ¿Qué tal has dormido?

-          Bien.-su voz no parecía muy tomada.- Aunque no mucho.

-          ¿Y eso?

-          No dormí la otra noche.-insistía.- Lo de hoy me ha sabido a poco.-Sebastian sonrió mientras llenaba su vaso de leche y le daba un trago. - ¿Tú has dormido?-asintió.-¿Te quedaste allí?-volvió a asentir.- Que guay.-hablaba desganada, pero a Sebastian le sirvió el comentario.- Ah…-se pasó las manos por los ojos para intentar despertarse un poco para hablar.- Gracias por lo de anoche.-él daba otro trago al vaso, y negaba a la vez quitándole importancia.- No, no niegues, te sacaba dos cabezas.-él rió dejando el vaso en la mesa.

-          Todo el mundo me saca dos cabezas.

-          Si no fueseis unos enanos…-volvió a reír, pero ella estaba demasiado cansada como para hacerlo. – No, pero en serio, gracias.

-          Dáselas a Kimi, él fue el que sentenció todo.-aprovechó que le había mencionado para mirarla, y la chica había cerrado los ojos impidiendo el paso de su nombre a su mente, aunque sin resultado.- ¿Qué tal lo llevas?

-          ¿El qué?-hizo tiempo.

-          Lo de…-no quería decir nada detallado, y sabía que no hacía falta porque ella lo recordaba perfectamente. Se encogió de hombros.

-          Da igual.

-          ¿Por qué?

-          Lo que pasó, pasó, no fue nada.-sentía que hablaba con una versión femenina de su amigo, pero ella era incluso peor que Kimi intentando mentir. Sebastian sonrió de forma ladeada, pretendiendo ser discreto.

-          Es curioso que a ambos os de igual y que sin embargo ambos estéis en Babia.-Sandra le miró de reojo, comprobando que Sebastian la miraba con cara pícara. Le dio un pequeño empujón que apenas le desplazó, pero que le hizo reír.- ¿Se lo has dicho a Yai?-negó.- ¿Por?

-          No quiero que lo sepa. Haría un mundo de ello. Y no sé si en el buen sentido o en el malo.

-          ¿En el malo? No creo que se enfadase por algo así.-ella negó.

-          No, no. Pero se enfadaría por ver que sólo fue un beso y no algo más.-Sebastian rió.- Vamos, seguro… ¡Oh, Sandra!-imitó su voz con las mismas pocas fuerzas que hablaba antes.- ¡Por qué haces como si nada! ¡Ves a por él! ¡Casaos, tened hijos!-Sebastian reía, y se apoyaba con ella sobre el respaldo del sofá.- Como si la viese…

-          Hombre, después de su insistencia en que os llevaseis bien, esto es un gran punto a su favor.-Sandra le miró con desprecio.- ¿Habéis vuelto a hablar?-se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué responder.

-          No. Sólo hemos dicho que no fue nada.

-          No te veo convencida.

-          Él piensa que fue un simple beso… Que lo fue ¿Sabes? No fue más, pero aunque no fuese más, sigue siendo un beso, y para él fue como si chocásemos la mano.

-          ¿Por qué te molesta eso? Deberías alegrarte ¿No?

-          Debería.-se sentía cómoda con él, y se dejaba llevar en la conversación.- Creo que me esperaba una reacción más madura. Que se preocupase, al menos.-Sebastian asintió.

-          Se preocupa, pero no te lo va a dejar ver.-Sandra volvió a mirarle de reojo, demasiado cansada como para girar la cabeza entera.- Sé que para él no fue sólo un beso, aunque intente decir que sí. Creo que ambos estáis igual.

-          No te confundas… Fue sólo un beso, lo que pasa es—

-          No lo fue, pero puedes seguir insistiéndome si te sientes mejor.-el cansancio no la dejaba ni reprocharle, y sintió su oferta de seguir su insistencia como un halago. Sebastian no necesitaba oírla decir nada más para afianzar su pensamiento, como ya le pasó con su amigo.- Vaya dos.-Sandra le empujó, esta vez desplazándole un poco más, y Sebastian rió.

-          ¿Qué hora es?-Yaiza bajaba la escalera a la salita, adormecida y abrazándose a sí misma. Sebastian y Sandra la miraron después de que el chico comprobase la respuesta.

-          Van a ser las doce.-la chica puso una mueca de desaprobación. Tenía frío y le dolía la cabeza. Sebastian separó su brazo izquierdo de su cuerpo, y la chica fue al hueco calmando así una necesidad que había sentido de repente. Se acurrucó en él.

-          ¿Qué haremos hoy?-preguntó la recién llegada. Sandra miró a Sebastian también interesada en la respuesta.

-          Creo que nada, porque salimos de madrugada.-Yaiza, que se había hecho un ovillo al lado de Sebastian, se separaba de su pecho para mirarle indignada.

-          ¿Ya nos vamos?

-          Claro, tenemos más de doce maravillosas horas de vuelo.-Yaiza sintió que se mareaba y volvió a tumbarse en él. El chico rió.

-          Doce horas…-Sandra dejaba su cabeza caer hacia atrás sollozando, y Sebastian decidió acogerla a ella también en su regazo mientras ambas fingían llorar.

-          Pensar que vamos hacia atrás… Apenas habrán pasado horas de reloj cuando lleguemos.

-          Doce horas.-Sandra volvió a sollozar y Sebastian rió. Mientras las intentaba animar con comentarios humorísticos, Kimi salía del cuarto más espabilado que cualquier persona. Llevaba horas despierto, pero no le apetecía salir del cuarto y había estado escuchando música desde entonces. Se quedó mirando la escena con inquietud, sin entender qué hacían las dos chicas acurrucadas con su amigo.

-          ¿Qué me he perdido?-ellas estaban con los ojos cerrados, pero los abrieron al oír la voz del finlandés. Yaiza ni se inmutó, pero Sandra se retiró de Sebastian de un golpe provocando que los tres la mirasen a cuadros. En especial Kimi, al que ella miraba. Le retiró los ojos al poco.

-          Q-qué susto.-acusó su gesto a la sorpresa de verle, y aunque Sebastian seguía con el brazo separado esperando que regresase, Sandra no volvió a él. Se levantó y fue al baño, ante la atenta mirada de Kimi, que no se había movido de la puerta.

-          ¿De verdad nos vamos esta noche?-Yaiza le había quitado importancia a todo después de que Sandra fingiese asustarse, y seguía acurrucada con Sebastian con los ojos cerrados.

-          Sí.-Kimi se dejaba caer en el sofá, dándole la mala noticia.- Sale el vuelo a la una y algo.

-          Qué preciso.-Sebastian bromeó y sintió que Yaiza se reía un poco, lo cual le animó a sonreír.

-          Suficiente para que sepáis que yo a las once me he ido de aquí.

-          ¿Me puedo quedar en tu yate a vivir?-Yaiza parecía una niña pequeña, y el que ni se moviese provocaba risa hasta en el propio Kimi.

-          No.

-          Por qué…-sollozó.

-          Porque no me da la gana. Me lo quemarías.-la chica abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño, mirándole con odio. Él rió.- Lo van a usar unos amigos, así que no lo veréis en un tiempo.-ella sollozó. Se hizo un pequeño silencio que aprovechó Sebastian.

-          ¿Has dormido bien?-Kimi no se sorprendió de la pregunta, y le miró con desgana al saber sus intenciones.

-          Perfectamente.-le quería devolver la jugada.- ¿Vosotros?

-          Perfectamente también.-sonreía con poder.- Lo preguntaba porque ayer Sandra no durmió nada…-Kimi abrió ligeramente los ojos más de lo normal, exigiéndole no seguir por ese camino. Sebastian continuó la frase para que Yaiza no sospechase.- Como el barco se mueve mucho de noche tal vez no habías conseguido dormir, como ella.

-          Estoy acostumbrado a los movimientos del barco.-ninguno sabía si el otro seguía la metáfora del barco con la situación real, pero querían seguir probándose.

-          O dices estarlo.-Kimi arqueó las cejas sin encontrarle sentido a nada.- A lo mejor te da vergüenza reconocer que te mareas en tu propio barco.-Kimi apretó los labios para no responderle, y Yaiza se acomodó.

-          Dejad de hablar de mareos, que yo sí que estoy mareada.-se llevó las manos a la cabeza y Sebastian se asustó, olvidándose de su conversación metafórica con Kimi.

-          ¿Estás bien?

-          Me duele, no debí dormir al aire.

-          No será que no os lo dije.-Kimi hacía de padre. Sebastian le miraba con desprecio.

-          No debí dejarte dormir ahí.-se culpaba, y Yaiza le ponía ojos para que no lo hiciese.- Ven, túmbate, que te doy un masaje.-accedió y colocó su cabeza sobre sus piernas, y el chico empezó a masajearle la frente. Kimi les miraba negando.

-          Estoy por dejaros en el yate encerrados.-Sebastian negó riendo justo cuando entraba Sandra. Yaiza ocupaba una de las entradas al sofá, y Kimi la otra, así que tuvo que ser el finlandés el que se desplazó hacia el otro lado, quedando pegado a Sebastian. Ninguno hablaba, y sólo Kimi se entretenía molestando a Yaiza hasta que Sebastian decidía darle un manotazo a su amigo por lo mismo. La chica, menos dolorida, decidió entablar conversación al rato.

-          ¿Qué tal veis el gran premio?-Sebastian y Kimi se miraron arqueando las cejas.

-          ¿A qué viene eso?

-          Curiosidad periodística…

-          De puta madre, yo creo que hacemos doblete los dos.-Kimi bromeaba con convencimiento, y Sebastian reía. Sandra le imitaba con menos gana en frente.

-          Ey, pues estaría bien ¿Verdad, San?-incluyó a su amiga en la conversación, y esta no lo esperaba así que no supo qué decir.

-          ¿Eh? Sí, sí.

-          Ah, Kimi, es que no lo sabes.-Yaiza se estiraba hacia atrás para ver al finlandés.- Es que eres su piloto favorito.-Sandra decidió pensar que Yaiza lo hacía porque estaba enferma y no pensaba con claridad, y Sebastian decidió hacer lo mismo mientras miraba a la chica de enfrente desorbitando los ojos. Kimi se quedó pasmado mirando a Sandra.

-          ¿Ah, sí?-La retaba a responder con la mirada, y Sandra cogía aire para intentar aparentar normalidad. No sabía qué responder, pues decirle que no sería una mentira demasiado obvia que no llegaría a nada, pero decir que sí la dejaría por los suelos. Y Kimi no dejaba de mirarla, intentando ocultar una sonrisa poderosa que no se esperaba tener que ocultar ante tal noticia.- Qué sorpresa.

-          Desde siempre, además.-Yaiza insistía, y Sebastian la miraba intentando hacerla entender que no debía seguir, aguantándose él la risa. Sandra intentaba ver a través de la mesa para mandarla odio, pero era imposible porque Kimi la seguía reteniendo con la mirada, asintiendo sorprendido, con media sonrisa. A Sandra le molestaba demasiado todo aquello, y estaba que echaba humo. Ahora sí intentaba traspasarla mesa para mandarle odio a su amiga, y aunque Sebastian intentaba calmarla, no daba resultado.- Eh, pero es fan de verdad, no de las tontas que—

-          ¿Sabes quién es el piloto favorito de Yai, Seb?-se la quería devolver. Yaiza abrió los ojos sobre las piernas del chico, y frunció el ceño sin entender nada. Sebastian estaba quieto, esperando que Sandra cesase sus intentos de venganza.

-          Es Jenson.-Yaiza se adelantó, pretendiendo quitarle así el dramatismo que pudiese tener que Sebastian lo supiese. El alemán no se inmutó, pues sabía que él no era su piloto y lo tenía asumido, y que fuese Jenson no era algo que le molestase en absoluto.

-          No, no.-Sandra seguía.- El otro.-Yaiza se quedó de piedra en su posición, y asumió que Sandra iba a ir más allá. Se acomodó en el asiento, sorprendiendo tanto a Kimi como a Sebastian. Miraba a su amiga suplicándola parar, y no entendía nada de la actitud de Sandra.- Es Lewis. De hecho, va con él este año en el mundial.

Se sentía orgullosa de haberlo dicho, y Yaiza sintió que el mareo volvía otra vez a ella. La miraba angustiada, negando levemente mientras Sebastian dejaba la mirada perdida en la mesa, más preocupado por la reacción de Sandra que por las palabras pronunciadas, a las cuales prefería ignorar por miedo a pensar lo que no era. Kimi miraba a Sandra de forma descarada, ya sin poder ni picardía, sino tan sorprendido como los otros dos de sus palabras. Incluso Sandra empezó a asumir que no debía haber hablado, pues al fin y al cabo, Yaiza no sabía nada de lo que había pasado con Kimi, y no tendría maldad en sus palabras, no al menos tanto como ella en las suyas. Sintió que se ahogaba, tanto como Yaiza, que la miraba intentando no llorar.

Sandra le retiró la mirada, y miró a la mesa, ignorando los seis ojos que estaban ahora sobre ella, y se levantó de allí para subir las escaleras y perderse por la cubierta. Desde el momento en el que se quedaron los tres solos, Kimi fijó su mirada en Yaiza, que tenía la suya perdida en el espacio que Sandra había abandonado. Se giró hacia Sebastian, y vio a su amigo igual de perdido sobre la mesa, y no supo qué decir para que ambos decidiesen olvidar lo ocurrido. Fue a hablar, a decir alguna cosa que les llamase la atención por estúpida que fuese, pero la chica se levantó con una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla, haciendo que Sebastian la mirase rápidamente.

-          Yai. –intentaba retenerla, con voz calmada, pero Yaiza había salido escopetada hacia su cuarto. Sebastian cerró los ojos acompañando el ruido de la puerta cerrándose, y apoyó su cara sobre las manos, que descansaban sobre la mesa con los codos apoyados en la tabla.

-          Pues…-Kimi no sabía qué decir.- Vaya.-miraba a su amigo, que seguía escondido.- ¿Tú te imaginabas que…?

-          No.-dejó su rostro libre.- Pensaba que eras tú.

-          ¿Yo? ¿Por?-Sebastian se encogió de hombros.- De todas formas, esto es una tontería ¿Eh? –ahora buscaba quitarle importancia. Sebastian asentía.

-          Lo es. De hecho me da igual que Jenson sea su piloto favorito. Pero no tanto que lo sea Lewis.

-          Piensa que le gustaba desde antes, no por lo que haya pasado.-Sebastian apretaba sus labios, sin mirar a un punto fijo.- Venga, no me seáis gilipollas ¿Eh? Que estamos hablando de una cosa y la estáis llevando a otra.-Sebastian le miró.- Por esa regla de tres estaría loquita por Jenson. Que le gusten como piloto, cosa triste, por cierto, no significa nada más.

-          Ya.-asintió de nuevo.- Pero de todos los que hay, le gusta Lewis.

-          Sí, y fuera del coche el que le gusta eres tú. A ver si dejamos de ser tan críos.

-          Tú también ¿No?-Kimi no entendía ese golpe.- Porque también te he visto bastante orgulloso al saber que eres el de Sandra.-Kimi puso los ojos en blanco mientras le negaba a su amigo, pretendiendo no empezar otra vez con eso.- ¿Sólo vale darle importancia si es bueno o…?

-          ¿Bueno? Me da completamente igual.

-          Quién lo diría.

-          Oye, no empieces. Aquí el gilipollas eres tú. Y Yai, los dos. Por cabrearos por eso.

-          No nos hemos cabreado ¿De dónde sacas eso?

-          No digo entre vosotros, digo con Sandra.-Sebastian puso cara de obviedad.

-          Hombre, ha sobrado bastante lo de Lewis.

-          Se podría entender que también lo mío.-Sebastian negó.

-          Yai no sabe nada de lo que ha pasado.-Kimi no había pensado en ello, y su silencio le demostró a Sebastian que sólo ahora le daba vueltas a ese tema.- ¿Acaso pensabas que lo sabía y que no te habría dicho algo al respecto?-Kimi asumía que estaba en lo cierto.

-          Aun así ya sabe cómo es la relación entre Sandra y yo.

-          ¿Ahora lo llamas relación?-Kimi le miró con desprecio.

-          Tú y yo también tenemos una relación, no sé por qué intentas buscarle doble sentido a todo.

-          Sea lo que sea… -le quitó importancia- No es motivo. Sandra se lo ha tomado a pecho por lo que os ha pasado, porque Yai y yo ya lo dijimos una vez.

-          ¿El qué?

-          Que tú eras su piloto favorito. Al principio, cuando las conocimos, íbamos todos dando una vuelta, creo, y ya lo dijimos, y no se lo tomó tan mal como ahora. Es obvio que es por lo que ha pasado.

-          ¿Ya lo sabías?-Sebastian asintió.- ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?

-          ¿No dices que es una tontería? ¿Para qué decírtelo?-Kimi se perdía entre sus propias contradicciones.- A ver si asumís que esto es más importante de lo que pensáis.

-          Es sólo el piloto favo—

-          No hablo de eso.

No buscó seguir con ese tema pues había llegado a la conclusión de que siempre salía perdiendo contra Sebastian. Su amigo tampoco quiso hacer más sangre, y dejó el tema ahí para seguir pensando en negativo sobre la idea de que Lewis fuese el piloto favorito de Yaiza. Dejaba que la idea de Kimi sobre la poca importancia que tenía aquello le acompañase un rato, intentando asimilarla, y por más motivos que encontraba para hacerlo, otros tantos aparecían para echarla por tierra. Estaba celoso, lo sabía y por más que se odiaba por ello no podía controlarlo.

Pausó su pensamiento unos segundos para mirar a Kimi, que se levantaba del sofá para tomar las escaleras que llegaban a la cubierta. Allí no reparó mucho tiempo en debatir si hacía bien en estar donde estaba, así que buscó a Sandra e intentó actuar con la mayor naturalidad posible.

-          Ey.-llamó su atención, pues la tenía fijada en la nada mientras estaba sentada en una hamaca.

-          Qué quieres.

-          Desprendes amabilidad a chorros.-Sandra le miró con pocas ganas de volver a escucharle. El chico permaneció de pie frente a ella.- ¿A qué ha venido eso?

-          Déjame, en serio.

-          Creo que te has—

-          Pasado, ya lo sé. No necesito que vengas a darme un sermón.

-          Lo sabes y sin embargo sigues aquí.

-          ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué baje y que se ponga a gritarme? Ya iré. Ahora haz el favor de irte, gracias.-le señalaba el camino, y Kimi lo miraba irónico.

-          Tratas muy mal a tu piloto favorito.-no le molestó la referencia a eso, pero se sintió verdaderamente ofendida por su tono humorístico una vez más.

-          ¿Nunca vas a dejar de cachondearte de mí?

-          ¿Cachondearme? ¿Cuándo?-Sandra se levantó.

-          Mira, eres un imbécil, no sé por qué coño he intentado llevarme bien contigo. Me reprochas que me cachondeé de ti y luego vas y tú haces lo mismo. Eres un inmaduro de mierda.

-          Añadiré inmaduro a la lista de insultos que me dedicas.

-          ¿¡Ves?! ¿¡Cuándo vas a actuar como un puto adulto, Kimi?!

-          ¿Por qué no te relajas? No voy a cambiar mi forma de ser por ti.

-          No te he pedido que cambies tu forma de ser por mí, de hecho me da completamente igual si prefieres seguir siendo un crío insoportable, pero no se te ocurra volver a reprocharme que te gasto bromas cuando tú ni siquiera sabes afrontar las cosas con madurez.

-          ¿De qué cosas estamos hablando? Porque supongo que no es de lo que soy tu piloto favorito.-Sandra le miraba agotada, cansada de escucharle a él y a su tono de voz.

-          ¿Te escuchas cuando hablas?-estaba completamente indignada, y ya no sentía ni la necesidad de elevar la voz ante una persona que parecía no querer hacer frente a los problemas.

-          Sí.

-          Vaya, esperaba un no. Al menos tendría un motivo para pensar que no actúas así a propósito.-se quiso ir de allí, pero Kimi no quería dar por terminada esa conversación.

-          Le das demasiada importancia.-la chica se giró, enfadada.

-          ¿¡En serio, Kimi?! ¿¡No es tal vez que tú no le das ninguna?!

-          No la tiene.

-          ¡Nos besamos, joder! ¡Cómo puedes decir que no la tiene!-volvía a gritarle, e intentaba controlarse mientras asumía que sus intenciones por aceptar que no había sido nada no habían llegado a buen puerto. Kimi le miraba con gesto frío, y ella se sintió más incómoda que nunca al ver que ni siquiera ahora el finlandés era capaz de hacer una broma que le demostrase que a él sí que no le había importado.

-          Bueno, está claro que para ti sí la tuvo.

-          No suelo ir besando a la gente, por muy borracha que esté.-el rostro del chico seguía igual de frío, y Sandra comprendía que Sebastian estaba en lo cierto cuando decía que ambos estaban en la misma situación.- Lo triste es que tú intentes hacer como que no ha pasado nada.

Se negaba a escuchar la respuesta que él tuviese que darle a eso, por lo que optó por darle la espalda y recorrer el yate para bajar de nuevo a la sala e ir en busca de su amiga para intentar arreglar las cosas con ella por enésima vez. Se paró frente a la puerta, dudando en si de verdad sabía qué decirle o cómo actuar, y decidió primero abrir la nevera para darle un largo trago a una botella de agua para refrescarse.

Estaba sola, pues Sebastian se había metido al baño a darse una ducha, y aunque se sentía con el camino despejado para poder ir a hablar con ella, sentía que no iba a salir bien parada. Cerró la nevera, dejando la botella dentro medio vacía, y fue al cuarto sin llamar. Entró y cerró la puerta a su espalda, y observó intentando buscar palabras a su amiga, que recogía todas sus cosas.

-          Quiero hablar contigo pero me ofrezco a escuchar todo lo que me quieras gritar primero.-Yaiza soltó una camiseta sobre la cama, con rabia, y la miró con los brazos en jarra, furiosa y con los ojos rojos.

-          ¿A qué coño ha venido, Sandra?-la chica estaba apoyada en la puerta, dispuesta a recibir todo lo que la chica le gritase.- ¿Acaso no crees que ya hemos tenido suficiente con el jodido tema? Mira, siento mucho si te ha molestado que diga eso de Kimi, pero pensé que éramos lo suficientemente maduros como para no actuar como has actuado en venganza.-la palabra madurez le sentó como una patada en la boca del estómago.- Te juro que no me lo puedo creer.-no gritaba, pero usaba tanta rabia en sus palabras que el mensaje se traspasaba con mayor rabia que chillando.

-          Perdón.-no sabía cómo excusarse.

-          ¿En serio te pareció buena idea? En el momento, porque te juro que no sé qué sentido tenía devolvérmela haciendo referencia a Lewis.

-          Ya he pedido perdón.

-          Oh, pues nada, entonces te perdono y todo perfecto. Luego vuelves a mencionarle, y ya si eso me vuelves a pedir perdón.-se giró a coger la camiseta que había tirado a la cama para intentar volver a guardarla.

-          Yai, es que no sé a qué venía lo de Ki—

-          ¿¡En serio, Sandra?!-volvió a tirarla a la cama y se volvió a girar a ella.- ¿¡En serio me vas a comparar una cosa con otra?! ¿¡En serio pretendes comparar lo que ha pasado con Lewis y Sebastian a tu maldita manía sobre Kimi?!-se moría de ganas de responderla, pues ahora se sentía atacada debido a que tenía un motivo de fuerza mayor por el cual no quería que su amiga dijese eso delante de Kimi, pero no podía hacerlo porque ella misma había decidido que Yaiza no supiese nada.- No me lo puedo creer, en serio que no.

-          Vale, oye, lo siento ¿Eh? No sé qué más quieres que te diga. Si quieres hablo con Seb y le digo que es una tontería.

-          Déjalo ¿Vale? Déjalo.

-          En serio, si quieres hablo con—

-          No. No hables con nadie. No te metas en esto.-le daba la espalda, y volvía a recoger cosas, con menos interés, guardando todo en su mochila sin muchas ganas.- A ver si consigo durar una semana sin que me hagáis sentir como una puta por habérmele tirado.

-          No creo que sea justo que me culpes de eso. Yo sólo le he mencionado, no te he hecho tirarte a Lewis.-no había comprendido el sentido de esa frase, y ahora Yaiza se encaraba a ella de nuevo.

-          Pero sí has conseguido que me vuelva a sentir como me siento. Primero con cómo actuaste en su momento, y ahora usándolo para hacerme daño como por cierto ya hizo Kimi en los karts. Sandra, me tiro a quien me da la gana. A Lewis, a Nico, o a Seb. No tienes derecho, ni tú, ni Kimi, ni nadie, a hacerme sentir como una puta. Para eso ya estoy yo, para decidir si he hecho lo correcto o no.

-          ¿No crees que estás exagerando? Mira, sé que no debía haberlo dicho, pero tampoco ha sido gran cosa.

-          ¿Hubiese sido gran cosa que hablase de Kimi o Dani cuando aún estabas con Nico, en la última semana?-a Sandra se le taponaron los pulmones, y no era capaz ni de expulsar ni de recibir nada que la hiciese actuar en respuesta. Volvía a oír el nombre de Nico, y ahora lo hacía con más remordimientos que nunca. Ni siquiera se había acordado de él en los últimos días, como le pasaba últimamente, y el recordarle en ese momento sólo le hacía pensar en el beso con Kimi, y en cómo actuaría Nico si lo supiese. No estaban juntos, ya no, y aun sentía que le estaba engañando. Que finalmente el alemán tenía razón a la hora de sospechar de Kimi, pues finalmente había pasado algo que le podía dar motivos para ello. Sintió que se mareaba, y se sujetó al manillar de la puerta mientras Yaiza volvía a darle la espalda, sin saber lo que había provocado al mencionar a Nico. Sandra comenzó a darle vueltas a todo, y el beso con Kimi ahora cobraba mayor importancia que antes, y con ello aumentaba su rabia hacia el finlandés por no entender lo que aquello suponía. ¿Acaso él tampoco se había acordado de Nico? Ni siquiera sabía si él debía hacerlo, pues ni siquiera ella misma había sido capaz de recordar que hacía apenas una semana que lo habían dejado. El mareo cada vez iba a más, y se llevó la mano a la cabeza suplicándose a sí misma que dejase a un lado todos esos remordimientos repentinos. Yaiza la ignoraba, y decidió hacer lo mismo saliendo de ese cuarto, recibiendo el aire de la sala central del yate con alivio, abriendo de nuevo sus pulmones.

-          ¿Qué pasa?-Sebastian captaba su atención, y ambos se mostraban alterados.- Estás blanca, Sandra.-fue a acercare.

-          No.-se retiró.- Estoy bien.-Sebastian no la dejó irse.

-          ¿Ha pasado algo? –estaba a punto de entrar al cuarto del que ella salía, pero el estado de Sandra, completamente perdida, le retenía.- Sandra.

-          Estoy bien.-insistió. Y se fue de allí al baño para intentar calmarse a base de agua fría. Se sentó sobre el bidé que había, y respiró varias veces antes de meter la cabeza bajo el grifo de la ducha para mojarse. Sebastian esperó un rato tras la puerta, y sólo cuando escuchó el grifo de la ducha desde el baño decidió abrir para entrar. Yaiza se giró apresurada, pensando en gritarle a su amiga que se fuese, pero aguantó su grito al ver a Sebastian. La chica tenía su mochila en la mano, y la dejaba en la cama mientras asumía que ahora le tocaba hablar con él.

-          Hola…-optó por hablar primero, y él la respondió con la misma palabra.

-          ¿Qué ha pasado con Sandra?

-          Nada.

-          Estaba como—

-          No ha pasado nada.-Sebastian no quiso insistir más, y menos al ver que Yaiza se sentaba en el borde de la cama, descansando su cara sobre sus manos. Decidió acompañarla y esperó a que ella hablase para conversar.- No sé a qué vino ¿Vale? Lo siento.

-          Da igual, Yai.

-          No da igual, joder.

-          Sí, es una tontería.-Yaiza le miró, y volvió a preguntarse si de verdad Sebastian iba a no darle importancia a aquello.

-          ¿Por qué intentas quitarle importancia siempre?-la miraba sin hablar.- Seb, cada vez que sale el tema o pasa algo que me haga pensar en eso me siento como una mierda, y tú ni siquiera le das importancia, dices que te da igual.

-          Resulta que eso es lo que acordamos. No darle más importancia.

-          Que no se la queramos dar no significa que no la tenga, o que no me sienta como una….-gesticuló con las manos sin querer pronunciar palabra.- Cada vez que me acuerdo.

-          ¿Quieres que se la dé?

-          ¿Qué?

-          No sé, Yai, parece que te empeñas en que estemos recordándolo todo el rato.-la chica dejó la boca entreabierta, queriendo decir algo que no sabía qué era.- Yo si quieres se la doy. Sí, me ha jodido muchísimo escuchar que él es tu favorito. Aunque sea una gilipollez y no tenga que ver con lo nuestro, me jode la vida porque tiendo a pensar que sí tiene que ver, y la próxima vez que le vea tendré que controlarme para no hacer una locura. Y no quiero ni pensar en ello ni en darle importancia, porque si lo hago para empezar no estaría aquí, y quiero estar aquí.-Yaiza se mordió el labio para controlar sus nervios, y retiró la mirada al chico, que no iba a dejar de observarla hasta que no hubiese acabado.- Yai, sé que te cuesta entenderlo...

-          Claro que me cuesta.-opinó al fin.- Y es de idiotas porque debería alegrarme, pero no puedo porque siento que todo es una mentira.

-          ¿Mentira? ¿Por qué?

-          Porque yo no soy capaz de pasar página ¿Sabes? Y tú actúas como si lo hubieses hecho sin problema, y no puedo creerlo, y pienso que el día menos pensado vas a volver a enfadarte conmigo y—

-          Yai, para.-la chica empezaba a ponerse más nerviosa, y él buscaba calmarla de alguna forma. La cogió de las manos, y la acarició mientras hablaba.- En serio. No va a pasar. Todo ha pasado ya. No te pedí que olvidásemos, sino que actuásemos como si tal. No te digo que no te sientas mal, porque yo también lo hago y es difícil, pero hemos de intentar no hacerlo.

-          ¿Y tienes idea de cómo hacerlo? Porque yo te juro que ya no sé qué hacer.-Sebastian sonrió, y soltó una de sus manos de la de la chica para llevarla a su cuello y acercarla a él, apoyándola entre su pecho y su hombro. Ella descansó allí, intentando que la tensión la abandonase.

-          No has de enfadarte con Sandra.-no había terminado de hablar. Yaiza frunció el ceño, sorprendida, pero no se retiró de su pecho. Sebastian la buscó con la mirada, esperando una respuesta que le garantizase que le había escuchado.- Yai…-la chica se revolvió en su posición, como si fuese un gato, y Sebastian sonrió aceptando eso como una respuesta.


	75. Hacerle frente

La hora de comer se les echó encima, y ninguno fue capaz de coincidir en la cocina para almorzar en compañía. Sólo Sebastian y Yaiza optaron por compartir la comida sin mucha conversación entre ellos. Cuando estaban acabando, Sandra hizo acto de presencia sin que el ambiente cambiase en demasía. Sebastian guardó silencio, mirándola de frente mientras esta miraba la espalda de Yaiza, que hacía como que no había nadie. La chica se metió en su cuarto, y no la vieron en toda la tarde.

A cerca de las cinco, Kimi hizo acto de presencia sin darle importancia a su larga ausencia. Empezó a meter prisa a los dos presentes, que le miraban atónitos sin comprender el comportamiento repentino, y repitió varias veces que él a las once estaría fuera del yate rumbo al aeropuerto. Para calmarle, Yaiza decidió pedirle que la acompañase al hotel para hacer su maleta y poder así tener tiempo de sobra para que Kimi no les metiese más prisa. El chico accedió a acompañarla, y preguntó antes de que ambos se marchasen si Sebastian tenía que acercarse, a lo que asintió. Le ofrecieron ir con él, pero Sebastian aprovechó la poca memoria que parecían mostrar los otros dos para quedarse allí y verse con ellos más tarde, optando así por quedarse a hablar con Sandra antes.

Yaiza y Kimi se fueron a eso de las seis, y Sebastian aprovechó para recoger sus pocas cosas en la mochila antes de llamar a la puerta de Sandra. La chica no abrió, y él miró el reloj para comprobar si era demasiado tarde para dormir o no. Volvió a llamar, y terminó optando por abrir por su cuenta. Estaba de pie, organizando cosas, pero tenía los auriculares puestos. Se giró con total naturalidad llevándose un susto de muerte al ver a Sebastian, el cual dio un brinco en compensación.

-          Joder.-protestó ella, llevándose la mano al pecho.- ¿Qué quieres?

-          Perdona.-reía.- Hemos de ir al hotel en nada a organizar las cosas.-Sandra asintió.

-          Tenía pensado acercarme ahora. ¿Tú vas?

-          Sí, sí, te estaba esperando.

-          ¿A mí?

-          Sí, Kimi y Yai han ido hace un ratito.-Sandra fue a asentir de nuevo pero le extrañó esa información.

-          ¿Por qué no has ido con ellos?

-          Te estaba esperando, te lo acabo de decir.

-          ¿Por?

-          ¿Estás bien? Quiero decir, mejor que antes al menos.-se movía con la puerta de adelante hacia atrás, jugando con ella.

-          Sí…-se acordaba de sus conversaciones con Yaiza y Kimi y de cómo se había acordado de Sebastian y la razón que tenía, y sintió que no merecía la pena intentar ocultar nada.

-          ¿Qué ha pasado con Yai? Hablé con ella pero tampoco me enteré de nada.-Sandra estaba con la mano apoyada en la litera, y dio unas pocas palmadas mientras asumía que tenía que hablar de lo que le comía la cabeza con Sebastian. Se sentó en el borde de la cama de su amiga, y Sebastian fue a acompañarla.

-          Yai se ha mosqueado mucho por lo que he dicho, lo de… Lewis.-Sebastian asintió.- Que por cierto, lo siento, no pretendía—

-          No te preocupes. Sigue.-le quitó importancia, quería escucharla a ella.

-          Pues bueno… luego le dije que no era para tanto, no porque piense que no ¿Sabes? Sino porque estaba poniéndose hecha una furia, me lo comparó diciéndome que bueno, cómo me habría sentido si ella hubiese mencionado a Kimi o Dani delante de Nico.

-          ¿Dani?

-          Sí bueno, ya sabes que Nico estaba celoso de todo el que me hablase.-Sebastian rió sin maldad.- Y eso… Me dejó un poco desconcertada.

-          Si quieres hablarlo…

-          No lo sé.-fue sincera.- Creo que sí, pero…-se encogió de hombros. Sebastian sonrió con timidez.

-          Ya, no conmigo.-Sandra no quiso contestar.- Lo entiendo ¿Eh?

-          No es por ti, Seb, es que—

-          Kimi, lo sé.-le leía la mente.- Es normal, en serio, soy su amigo y no te sientes a gusto. Y con Yai no puedes hablar porque no sabemos cómo actuaría. Y yo soy el único que lo sabe pero volvemos a que soy el amigo de Kimi.-Sandra asintió.

-          Me siento tonta ahora mismo.-Sebastian rió.

-          No lo hagas.

-          Es que…-quería hablar, de verdad lo hacía, y Sebastian esperaba al lado por si se decidía hacerlo.- Me he sentido fatal al acordarme de Nico. Ya no por acordarme, sino por no haberlo hecho en todos estos días.-el chico escuchaba.- Y ahora me hace sentirme fatal porque me he besado con Kimi y es como si tuviese razón.

-          Bueno…-intervino, y ella le escuchó atenta.- Para que tuviese razón debería haber intención ¿No? Entre tú y Kimi.-Sandra asintió.- Y ambos decís que no la hay.

-          Seb…-negó cerrando los ojos.- Tú mismo has dicho que no nos crees a ninguno, no actúes como que sí ahora.-Sebastian sonrió timidez otra vez, aceptando el nivel en el que se encontraba en cuanto al conocimiento del tema con ella.

-          Vale, pues entonces ha de analizar qué tipo de intención era…

-          ¿Tipo de intención?

-          No es lo mismo sentir que os queríais besar en ese momento, ya sea por Y o por X, o sentir que le querrías besar en cualquier otro.-Sandra hizo amago de poner cara de desprecio.- ¿Eso lo tienes claro?

-          Creo que no.-fue rápida.- No sé si es porque es pronto ¿sabes? A ver, ahora mismo a Kimi lo único que quiero hacerle es matarle, por imbécil.-Sebastian rió.- Pero supongo que si me he estado comiendo la cabeza sin siquiera acordarme de Nico será por algo.

-          ¿Te puedo ser sincero?-ella asintió, y se asustó en el acto por la cara pilla que puso el chico.- Me parece tan extraño todo esto que, no sé.

-          ¿Extraño?

-          Sí, que haya pasado esto, entre vosotros digo, después de todo.-Sandra no contestó.- Me acuerdo cuando te acompañé a la entrevista para el puesto ¿Te acuerdas? Discutiste con él, y por más que te intentaba decir que era buen tipo tú te enfadabas más.

-          Eh, eh, para. Sigo pensando que es imbécil ¿Eh?

-          Si bueno, pero ahora quieres besarle.

-          Yo no he dicho eso. No se te ocurra sacar las cosas de contexto.-Sebastian alzó las manos, negando hacerlo mientras reía.

-          Pero te lo piensas.-Sandra le miró ahora sí con ese desprecio que quería mandarle antes. Se puso en pie y cogió las últimas cosas que le quedaban para poder ir al hotel con Sebastian. El chico seguía allí sentado, y fue como si Sandra le oyese pedirle que le siguiese preguntando algo.

-          Oye…-se giró a él y Sebastian la miró como un suricato expectante.- Tú has… ¿Hablado con Kimi de esto?-Sebastian asintió, y sólo con ese gesto se dio por vencida.- Supongo que harás de buen amigo suyo y no me dirás nada.-volvió a asentir, y ella se volvió a girar.

-          Pero puedo usar lo que me dijo para intentar ayudarte.-le miró pretendiendo no parecer desesperada, y él se rió, guardando silencio mientras se ponía en pie.

-          ¿Y bien?-le metía prisa.

-          Que no seas tonta.

-          ¿Ese es tu consejo? ¿En serio?

-          Sí.

-          Joder, Seb.-él reía.

-          Desde el primer día te dije que no tomases por un imbécil a Kimi, aunque actuase como tal, y ahora te lo repito más en serio que nunca. Además, tú ya has visto su lado bueno.

-          ¿Ah sí? Porque no lo recuerdo.

-          Oye, que hasta la otra noche estabais genial.

-          Ah, que eso que soportaba era la parte buena de Kimi. Pues qué decepción.-Sebastian reía, porque ya no la tomaba en serio.

-          Esa parte decepcionante te llevó a besarle, recuérdalo. Da gracias que no le has conocido en su mejor faceta porque—

-          ¡Ni se te ocurra!-le amenazó con una chancla, y Sebastian dio un salto hacia atrás riendo, poniendo fin a la conversación.

La esperó fuera, con su mochila, y cuando salió ambos fueron hacia el hotel hablando de todo menos de Kimi o Yaiza. Sandra aprovechaba algunos silencios para pensar en lo extraña que era su relación con el alemán, y como el chico acudía siempre a hablar con ella sin problemas pese a que siempre pasaba algo que les enfrentaba.

Llegó al hotel pensando que había sido dura con él, como pensaba siempre que mantenían una relación cordial, y se preguntaba cuándo o qué sería lo que detonaría otro enfrentamiento, y deseó que no fuese ni por culpa de Kimi o Yaiza, porque eso no supondría más que malas noticias para todos. Subieron en el ascensor hasta su planta, y allí se separaron para ir a sus respectivos cuartos a organizar las cosas. Sebastian apenas tardó, y en unos minutos tenía todo acomodado cerca de la puerta para salir cuando hiciese falta.

Decidió salir del cuarto y se acercó al de Yaiza, y llamó tras preguntarse si estaría allí o no. Golpeó la puerta varias veces seguidas, y sintió un alivio al ver que la chica abría, sorprendida de verle. Sonrió, como él.

-          ¿Ya has llegado?-ninguno sabía cómo saludarse siempre que se rencontraban. Él asintió.

-          Es obvio.-ella negó, asumiendo la obviedad, y le dejó paso para entrar.- ¿Has acabado?

-          Sí, tampoco tenía mucho que organizar.

-          ¿Bromeas?-se quedó mirando la maleta.- Pero si va a estallar.

-          He dicho que no tenía mucho que organizar, porque todo estaba en la maleta ya, no que no tenga cosas…-él asintió, aceptándolo. La chica terminaba de guardar unas cosas en su bolso de mano.

\-          ¿Qué hiciste con tus cosas?-le miraba.- Cuando te fuiste, digo... tenías mil cosas, pero no tenías casa en Madrid—

\-          Oh.-asintió.- Se las dejé a Pantsy.-frunció él el ceño.- Una antigua compañera del periódico en Londres. Es la que tiene casi todas mis cosas y las de Sandra en un sótano enorme...-rió.- Le debo una bien grande, la verdad.

\-          Sobre todo si te las guarda gratis.-rieron. Hasta que él optó por cambiar el tema.- ¿Qué tal estaba Kimi?

-          ¿Kimi? ¿Por?-se sorprendió por la pregunta.

-          Por lo pesado que estaba, digo.-quería sonsacarle información sin decirla demasiado.

-          Oh, sigue igual. Pero he pasado de él, conmigo sabe que la tiene perdida.-Sebastian asintió. La chica correteaba de un lado para otro terminando de guardar todo, y finalmente cerró el bolso cogiendo aire al final.- Fin.-anunció, y Sebastian aplaudió con ironía mientras ella le burlaba. El chico se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda como disculpa por la gracia.- ¿A qué hora nos vamos a ir de aquí?-no quería que se alejase de ella, y agarró sus brazos aferrándolos más a su cintura, y el chico apoyó su barbilla sobre su hombro mientras hacía una mueca.

-          Pues ni idea. ¿No te ha dicho nada Kimi?

-          No, ya te he dicho que he pasado de él.-fue como si le viniese un tornado de ideas a la mente.- Oye ¿Y Sandra? ¿Se ha quedado en el barco?-no se movió de la posición, pero giró la cabeza para mirar a Sebastian, que negaba.

-          Está aquí, tranquila.-asintió relajada.- ¿Hablarás con ella?

-          Sí, sí…-le dio unas palmadas en la mano, pidiéndole así no empezar el tema, él rió y escondió un poco más su cabeza en su hombro.- Dios, y ahora doce horas en avión…-Sebastian asintió.

-          Te diría que te acostumbrarás, pero no lo harás, te lo digo por experiencia.

-          ¿Cómo aguantas?-él rió.

-          No me queda otra…

-          Al menos es a Canadá…-él la miró aún pegado a su hombro.

-          ¿Te gusta?

-          No he ido nunca, pero es un sueño que tengo desde siempre.

-          Anda, pues entonces mejor. ¿A dónde más quieres ir?

-          Por querer…

-          Ya, pero de sueños, digo.-ella cogió aire para enumerarlos.

-          Nueva Zelanda es mi mayor sueño, creo.-él asintió.- Otro es Alemania.-la miró.

-          ¿En serio?

-          Sí, estuve cuando fui a Hockenheim para lo de Nico, pero no he visto nada. Fui a Köln pero apenas vi nada tampoco… En Nueva Zelanda sí que ni he estado, pero vamos, eso lo contaba como imposible.

-          Pues estuviste en Australia, podrías haberlo dicho y nos acercábamos.-ella rió.- ¿Por qué te ríes?

-          Por la expresión. Lo dices como si fuese una tienda al lado del hotel.

-          Hombre, ya que podemos hacer como si fuese… Te recuerdo que fuimos a Sidney sólo para un concierto.-rieron, pero la risa se borró rápido al recordar dicho acontecimiento. Seguían igual, Sebastian abrazándola por la espalda con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro, y ella acariciando sus manos para retenerle.- ¿Qué te gustaría ver de Alemania?-cambió de tema.

-          Todo.

-          Bueno, especifica, que ni yo lo he visto todo.

-          Pues…-pensó.- La zona de la cuenca del Ruhr…Köln mejor… Düsseldorf…

-          ¿Y Hessen no? Frankfurt es bonito.

-          Ya, y Heppenheim ¿No?-él rió.

-          Bueno, cuando vayamos te hago una ruta.

-          Yo mientras me lleves a un partido de fútbol…-no se atrevía a sacar el tema, y reía sólo por ver la reacción del chico, pues no habían hablado de eso nunca.

-          ¿Te gusta el fútbol alemán?

-          Sí, tengo equipo y todo…-se separó de ella para girarla y mirarla atenta, como si estuviese a punto de comunicarle algo importante.- No me mires así, que te vas a reír.

-          Dime que al menos no es el Bayern.

-          No, no, de hecho Nico se enfadó cuando dije que odiaba al Bayern.-Sebastian le ofreció la mano para chocarla.- Ya sé que tú eres del Eintracht…

-          Sí…-achinó los ojos.- Tengo miedo ¿Quién te gusta?

-          El Schalke.-abrió los ojos de par en par.- No te rías.-hizo lo contrario.- ¡Seb!

-          ¿Pero cómo puedes ser del Schalke? ¡Pero si son unos—le tapó la boca con la mano, dejando que una sensación extraña a la que no quiso dar importancia recorriese su brazo.

-          Ni se te ocurra.  Que tú eres del Eintracht. Al menos nosotros vamos a la Champions.

-          Sí.-se destapó.- Y el Real Madrid os marca nueve goles…

-          Soy del Real Madrid, así que no me importa… No pongas esa cara.-el chico había vuelto a desorbitar sus ojos.- Ya sé que eres del Barça, cállate.

-          ¿Pero qué narices hago yo hablando contigo? –ella le sacó la lengua y le empujó mientras el chico reía.- No, en serio, qué decepción.-sonó la puerta, y Yaiza lo agradeció porque no quería tener que pegar a Sebastian por el fútbol. El propio chico fue a abrir y siguió riendo mientras Kimi le acompañaba con cara de circunstancia.

-          ¿Estáis ya?-ambos asintieron y Kimi sintió que ya había acabado su reconocimiento, por lo que se giró para irse.

-          Sandra está en su habitación.-informó Sebastian con segundas.- Mira a ver si ella está también lista. -Kimi ni siquiera le dio el gusto de girarse, siguió su camino y salió por la puerta en dirección al cuarto de Sandra. No quería llamar, pero no le quedaba otra. La chica abrió decepcionada, pensando que sería el otro chico.

-          ¿Qué quieres?-se le notaba el disgusto en la voz.

-          Ver si estás lista.

-          Sí.-se cruzó de brazos- ¿Algo más? –se acordaba de las palabras de Sebastian y su conversación, y otra vez se sintió incómoda frente al finlandés.

-          ¿No vas a volver a hablarme bien nunca más?-ella se mantuvo fría.- Pregunto, vaya.

-          No creo que lo merezcas.

-          ¿Qué he hecho aparte de ser yo?

-          Ser tú es suficiente.

-          Pero antes me soportabas.

-          Antes fingías no ser tú.

-          Antes también era yo.-Sandra le paró con las manos.

-          Vale, mira, para. Me pones nerviosa cuando te pones así.

-          ¿Así?

-          A contestar tan… No sé, como queriendo tener la última palabra.

-          ¿Acaso no lo haces tú?-no quiso responderle y guardó silencio.- Oye, Seb me ha dicho que Yai no sabe nada.-la chica asintió.- ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?

-          ¿No dices que sólo fue un beso? ¿Para qué decírselo?

-          A mí me da igual ¿Eh? -mintió.- Era por saberlo.-no era una especialidad en Kimi el fingir.- ¿Se lo dirás?

-          No tengo intención. Pretendo olvidarlo, de hecho.

-          ¿Tan mal beso?-Sandra abrió los ojos asustada. Kimi estaba serio, y no sabía si interpretar eso como una broma de las suyas o como una pregunta totalmente intencionada.

-          ¿Acaso crees que me acuerdo? Ya voy avanzada en eso de olvidarme de ello.-Seguía de brazos cruzados, y ahora imitaba la pose Kimi, que hacía una mueca que mezclaba la ironía y el disgusto con la boca.

-          Vaya, pues nada.-se encogió de hombros y comenzó a andar para irse. Sandra fue a cerrar la puerta, pero el chico volvió a hablar.- Cenaremos pronto, así que date prisa.-Le hizo burla tras la puerta, agotada de él, y fue a cerrar de nuevo, pero el chico volvió a aparecer por el hueco.- Y tú si besas bien, por cierto.-desapareció del pequeño hueco y Sandra volvió a desorbitar los ojos antes de cerrar con un portazo, intentando que las palabras se quedasen fuera.

Ni sabía a qué venía eso, ni quería saberlo. Pensó en llamar a Sebastian corriendo, para que actuase de Pepito Grillo y la aconsejase si matar a Kimi o no, pero decidió no hacerlo e intentó olvidarse de ello, aunque llegó la hora de la cena y seguía con el comentario rondando por la cabeza. Sebastian fue a buscarla, y ella salió del cuarto como si todo estuviese bien, pero ver a Kimi saliendo por la puerta del suyo la hizo temblar tanto que se giró topándose con Yaiza, que la miraba claramente nerviosa por enfrentarse a ella otra vez y la traía de nuevo a la tierra.

-          Hola.-habló, y Sandra asintió, sin sentido.

-          Hola.

-          ¿Qué te pasa?-Yaiza la vio tan pálida como Sebastian antes.

-          Nada, tengo hambre.-Yaiza asintió y dejó de hacerlo al ver que Sandra la daba la espalda para empezar a andar.

-          Ey, espera.-se apresuró para ponerse a su lado.- ¿No vamos a hablar?

-          No sé, eres tú la enfadada.-Yaiza frunció el ceño, dudando, y no entendía la actitud de Sandra, que volvía a tomarla con ella.

-          Hombre, esperaba un poco de insistencia por tu parte…-Sandra la miró, descubriendo que efectivamente había vuelto a actuar a la defensiva con la chica.

-          Perdón, es que tengo mucha hambre.-volvió a excusarse.- ¿Sigues enfadada?-Yaiza se encogió de hombros.- ¿Seb se ha enfadado?-sabía que no, pero prefería oír su versión. La chica negó.

-          Que va… No se enfada con nada.-no lo dijo con mucha alegría, y Sandra se preocupó.

-          ¿A qué viene esa cara?-volvieron a echar a andar, y Yaiza lo hizo con los brazos cruzados, protegiéndose de un frío repentino.

-          ¿Ves normal que no se enfade? ¿De nada?

-          ¿Con nada te refieres a Lewis?-la chica asintió.- No, no es normal, pero no sé cómo es Seb…

-          Se empeña en decirme que obviamente no se olvida pero que quiere pasar de ello. Y actúa así ¿Sabes? Pasa de ello.

-          Y eso no es bueno porque…

-          Pues porque me da miedo que estalle. Se lo he dicho, y dice que no. Pero imagina llegar a Canadá y ver a Lewis. Yo no sabría dónde meterme. Imagina que Lewis habla con él.

-          No va a hablar con él—

-          Cómo lo sabes. Es Lewis…

-          Ya bueno, te recuerdo que fue Seb el que en su momento amenazó con contarle a Lewis lo de Hülk. Miento, no amenazó, lo hizo.

-          A qué viene recordarme eso…

-          Pues no sé, pero no veo a Lewis yendo a Seb.  Son maduros.-Yaiza le miró sin creerla.

-          En fin, prefiero no pensar… ¿Tú cómo estás?

-          ¿Yo?-Sandra empezó a pensar que Yaiza sospechaba, y sólo le había hecho una pregunta.

-          Sí, por Nico… Antes le mencioné y te pusiste mala. Me sentí fatal.

-          Oh, tranquila. Es que en fin. No me acostumbro a no pensar en él y me vino de repente. Y más después de nuestra última conversación.

-          ¿Última?

-          Ah, no te lo dije… F-fui a hablar con él-Yaiza la paró cogiéndola del brazo.- Sí, no sé qué me pasó, pero no quería estar mal con él.

-          Pero Sandra, si la culpa fue suya.-la otra asentía.

-          Ya, pero joder, da igual. Fui y él estaba como siempre, diciendo que no merecía estar yo allí, que él era un idiota, que blablablá.

-          Claro que lo es.

-          ¿Por qué te pones así? Pensaba que erais amigos.

-          Lo éramos, a mí que no me toque los huevos así.

-          ¿Qué te ha hecho?

-          ¿Hola? Lo que te hizo no es normal.

-          Pero eso es problema mío.-Yaiza se cruzó de brazos.

-          El otro día casi le parto la cara a un guiri en un bar por ti, da gracias que no me he cruzado con Nico.-Sandra intentó ocultar su risa.

-          Jo, pero yo no quiero que te dejes de hablar con él por mí.

-          No, si ahora no tiene sentido, si te hablas tú con él parecería tonta. Que tampoco sabría hacerlo ¿Sabes? Pese a que ya intenté defenderte cuando fuiste a por él, pero… No sé.

-          Ya, era tu amigo, lo sé.-Yaiza asintió.- Yo quiero que sigáis siéndolo ¿Eh?

-          ¿No te importa?

-          ¿Ves? Si lo estás deseando.-Yaiza sonrió con timidez.

-          Sigo cabreada con él ¿Vale? Y en ese aspecto le odio. Pero joder, es que me llevaba muy bien con él. Malditos celos, cómo le echan a perder.

-          Va, venga, me pidió perdón, perdónale tú a él.

-          Ya veré. Que por tu palte tal vez puedo, pero si luego pienso en que su parte piloto tampoco me tiene contenta... Mejor dejémoslo como está.-llegaron al buffet, en donde Kimi y Sebastian llevaban un rato debido a los innumerables parones de las chicas. Cogieron su comida y se sentaron con ellos, y Sandra prometió concentrarse en su plato y en Yaiza para no mirar a Kimi, que apenas habló en toda la cena. Aprovechó que no podía levantar la vista del plato para pensar en Nico, y en lo que le había dicho Yaiza. Se sentía como ella frente al futuro reencuentro, y aunque no era comparable a la situación de su amiga, sentía tensión por volver a verle. Compartió el temor de su amiga al pensar en que Kimi podría hablar con Nico, pero lo descartó a la misma velocidad que descartó la idea de Lewis hablando con Sebastian. Después de lo ocurrido, lo último que haría Kimi sería ir a hablar con Nico, o al menos eso esperaba. Sin ser consciente de ello, miraba al finlandés, que hablaba con Yaiza, pensando en qué pasaría si Kimi fuese a Nico a decirle que ambos se habían besado. En parte no tenía motivo para preocuparse, pues Nico y ella no estaban juntos, pero seguía sintiendo que le había engañado. Y a esa idea se unió la de Sebastian y su pregunta sobre cómo eran sus intenciones respecto a Kimi. Seguía sintiendo una necesidad elevada por matarle en ese momento, y más después del comentario inoportuno de Kimi sobre lo bien que besaba la chica. Apretó los labios, prometiéndose que nunca más volvería a besarle, aunque sus intenciones, como decía Sebastian, la acompañasen durante algún momento más.

Se levantaron de la mesa para ir a por sus cosas, y como un reloj, a las once salían del hotel en un taxi para ir al aeropuerto al que llegaron en apenas unos minutos. Realizaron todos los trámites y esperaron en la puerta de embarque a que les diesen paso. Era la una y cuarto de la madrugada cuando el avión se ponía en marcha. Sandra había ocupado tres asientos a lo ancho, tumbada para dormir, sintiéndose aún realmente agotada después de sus supuestas pocas horas de sueño. Kimi ocupó uno a lo largo, y se quedó dormido a la misma velocidad que Sandra.

Yaiza por su parte cuchicheaba con Sebastian, que estaban sentados detrás de Kimi. No podían levantarse, pues el avión estaba despegando y debían esperar, pero en cuanto les avisaron de que podían moverse, se cambiaron de fila para estar más tranquilos. Yaiza se reía por lo bajo sólo por la actitud de Sebastian, que iba de puntillas como si el avión no fuese lo suficientemente grande y no hiciese ya de por si suficiente ruido como para que no le escuchasen andar.

-          ¿Vemos la peli?-el respaldo de cada asiento tenía una pantalla, y en ellas empezaba una película con la cual Sebastian se mostraba bastante interesado.

-          ¿Bromeas?

-          Venga, son doce horas, ya tendrás tiempo de dormir.-el chico insistía. A Yaiza le dio por mirar la pantalla de en frente, y controló su grito.

-          ¡Sí, sí! ¡La vemos!-Sebastian frunció el ceño y la miró.- ¿No sabes cuál es? –cogía los cascos pertenecientes a la pantalla y se los ponía mientras le tiraba a Sebastian los suyos, el chico negaba y se los ponía mirando aún a la chica.- Escucha, escucha.-pese a que estaba en inglés, Yaiza vocalizaba cada estrofa del principio.

-          ¿Qué narices es esto?

-          ¡El Señor de los Anillos!-Sebastian desorbitó los ojos y se quitó los cascos como si quemasen.

-          No, no. Si ya tengo sueño suficiente para dormir, no necesito más.-La chica le miró con tanta decepción que él no supo si moverse.

-          Es broma ¿No?

-          N-no…

-          ¿No… te gusta?

-          No lo sé, nunca la he terminado de ver, siempre me—

-          No se te ocurra decir duermo, porque te duermo de una hostia.-Sebastian se aguantó la risa y se echó un poco para atrás mientras ella le seguía mirando con la misma furia.- Es mi película favorita.

-          ¿En serio? ¿No es Titanic o alguna de esas?

-          No, odio Titanic. Amo El Señor de los Anillos.-seguía hablando con tono rabioso y Sebastian hacía lo imposible por no reírse.

-          Oh, pues, prefiero Titanic.-ella cogió aire y él se echó un poco hacia el lado contrario.- Pero mira, mira…-la animaba a verla.- Olvida que estoy, tú mira.-finalmente rió, y ella negó mientras se cruzaba de brazos atenta a la película. Sebastian se quedó dormido al poquito, y se despertó a la hora y media por una pequeña turbulencia del avión. Miró a su lado, y sonrió al ver que Yaiza también estaba dormida. Miró la película, la cual no sabía suponer por dónde iba siquiera, y decidió quitarle los cascos con cuidado para que nada la molestase. El gesto la hizo moverse, y acabó acomodándose en al siento de lado, hacia Sebastian. El chico, desvelado sin razón, intentó echar el asiento de la chica hacia atrás, y ella se acomodó encima más a gusto mientras él bajaba el suyo para estar a su altura. Como la otra noche, Yaiza le usaría de almohada y él aprovecharía ese gesto para sentirse a gusto y volver a sentirse absorbido por el sueño.

La siguiente en despertar fue ella, cuando aún quedaban tres horas para llegar a Montreal. Protestó con un gesto al comprobar la hora, e intentó acurrucarse de nuevo con Sebastian para volver a dormir, pero no lo consiguió. Miró la pantalla, y vio que ahora echaban una película que ni siquiera sabía cuál era, y le pareció mil veces más interesante mirar a Sebastian mientras dormía. No se sintió mal por hacerlo, pero no supo dónde meterse cuando el chico abrió los ojos a las tres horas. Se sobresaltó.

-          Ey…-dijo con voz adormecida, y tardó un rato más en volver a hablar. La chica no se había movido, y seguía en la misma posición que Sebastian, estando ambos con la frente pegada el uno al otro. Él volvió a abrir los ojos.- ¿Hemos llegado?

-          ¿Eh?-no le escuchaba, estaba hipnotizada.

-          Que si hemos llegado.-sonrió aún sin fuerzas.

-          Sí… V-vamos, vamos a aterrizar en nada…

-          Bien…-volvió a cerrar los ojos, y ella le movió un poco con la mano pretendiendo que los abriese de nuevo.

-          No te duermas otra vez.

-          No, no…-volvió a hacerlo al ver que el chico no abría los ojos.- Ay, para.-se reía.

-          No, no te duermas.-finalmente abrió los ojos.

-          ¿Por qué eres tan mala?

-          ¿Mala?

-          Quiero dormir…-y ahora volvió a cerrarlos.

-          Pero si hemos llegado ya. ¿Por qué duermes tanto?

-          Me gusta dormir…

-          Y a mí me gustan tus ojos, y si duermes no puedo mirarlos…-se puso colorada nada más decirlo, y que el chico abriese los ojos para mirarla no la ayudó a eliminar el color sonrojado de sus mejillas. Él no supo qué hacer, y sonrió con timidez ante la tensión repentina que sentía por besarla. Eliminó su sonrisa poco a poco, y no pudo evitar prendarse de sus labios acompañando así su deseo de juntarse a ellos. La chica se sentía tan presionada por lo que veía que buscaba lo mismo que él, y aunque todo estaba siendo muy repentino, esperó con ansia el momento en el que Sebastian se decidiese a besarla. Pero antes, interrumpiendo el momento, llegó a por ellos un temblor provocado por el avión tomando pista, y la chica dio un brinco en el asiento.- Joder.-se asustó, y se llevó la mano al pecho para buscar calmar la repentina velocidad de sus latidos.

-          Tranquila, estábamos tomando pista.-ella asintió, y Sebastian se colocó bien en el asiento, asumiendo que su ansiado beso tendría que esperar.

 


	76. Disimulo

Yaiza fue a despertar a Sandra, que finalmente había recuperado las horas de sueño que asumía tenía perdidas, mientras Sebastian hacía lo propio con un Kimi que protestaba por ser molestado. Bajaron del avión con su equipaje de mano, y una vez allí cogieron un taxi para ir al hotel. El hecho de que las chicas trabajasen para Red Bull las permitía saber sin ningún tipo de dudas que compartían hotel con los pilotos, y a Yaiza le hacía especial ilusión saber que era en la misma planta que Sebastian.

Entraron al hall y organizaron todo en la recepción, recibiendo a su vez sus pases al circuito, y cuando subieron a sus respectivas plantas comprobaron que ese hotel estaba mejor preparado que el lujoso del principado. Kimi se despidió de ellos para subir a la cuarta planta mientras los otros tres se quedaban en la segunda. Sandra y Yaiza compartían pared, como siempre, pero Sebastian obtuvo una de las habitaciones más alejadas, al otro lado del pasillo.

Hablaban entre ellos, y no tenían muchas ganas de separarse pese a que era las nueve del martes y podrían aprovechar para dormir. Sebastian y Sandra entraron al cuarto de Yaiza, y siguieron charlando mientras la chica guardaba sus cosas en el armario. Dejó la mitad de las cosas de la maleta, y decidió que las guardaría una vez Sebastian se hubiese ido de la habitación por vergüenza a que el chico viese su ropa interior. Sandra se dio cuenta del detalle y se rió antes de recordad la escena de hacía una semana con Kimi en su cuarto y el chico cogiendo uno de sus sujetadores. Volvió a sentirse nerviosa, de repente, y se tuvo que sentar sobre la cama para intentar tranquilizarse mientras fingía escuchar lo que Sebastian las decía.

No consiguió concentrarse mucho, se sintió mal por ignorarles pues llevaba un rato sin intervenir. Se despidió de ellos para ir a su cuarto y colocar sus cosas, y apenas puso interés en la organización mientras volvía a recordar a Kimi y su sinfín de frases desconcertantes de los últimos días. Volvió a apretar sus labios cuando recordó la última, y negó dejándose caer en el borde de la cama mientras desistía en seguir organizando las cosas.

Optó por salir a dar una vuelta, y se dio una ducha rápida para quitarse el sudor del viaje y de los nervios repentinos. Refrescaba, así que optó por ponerse unos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga larga que descubrió le quedaba demasiado grande. No le dio importancia, y cogió una mochila con su cartera y demás imprescindibles mientras salía por la puerta.

-          ¡Ey!-se asustó al oír el grito, pero nunca se alegró tanto de ver a alguien.

-          ¡Dani!-se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo que le dejó sorprendido.

-          ¡Qué tal! ¿Cuándo has llegado?

-          Hace menos de una hora que hemos llegado al hotel, así que imagina.

-          ¿Yai anda por aquí?-ella asintió y señaló la puerta de la chica.

-          Anda con Seb, o al menos ahí les he dejado.-Dani abrió los ojos con pillería y rió.- Sí si, va viento en popa eso. ¿A dónde ibas?

-          A pedir que me cambien el mando.-enseñó el que llevaba en la mano.- -le faltan botones ¿Lo ves normal?

-          A mí en Mónaco no me funcionaba la ducha. Tanto lujo y luego…-negaron con complicidad.

-          ¿A dónde vas tú?

-          A dar una vuelta.-empezaron a andar.

-          Pues me uno.-hablaron un poco del vuelo de cada uno hasta que llegaron a recepción, en donde el chico se puso a pedir un nuevo mando. Reía con ironía al ver que la recepcionista desconfiaba de si el chico lo había roto por su cuenta, y sólo cuando le dio por mirar a Sandra, que permanecía con cara de asesina a su lado, no se decidió a darle uno nuevo. Se despidieron de la mujer con un irónico _gracias_ , y Sandra se ofreció a guardarle el mando en su mochila hasta que regresasen. Anduvieron por los alrededores del hotel, y decidieron alejarse un poco para ver mejor la zona.- ¿Qué tal por Mallorca?-Sandra cogió aire mientras se dejaban caer en un banco.

-          Bueno…-cuando le vio en el pasillo del hotel sintió verdadera tranquilidad al saber que Dani estaba allí, y no dudaba en que tendría que ponerle al día en todo, pues al fin y al cabo contar sólo con Sebastian como confidente no terminaba de convencerla.- ¿Te hago un resumen?-el chico asintió mientras se cruzaba de piernas en lo alto del asiento, mostrando un interés exagerado que a Sandra le puso nerviosa. Le contó todo, con pelos y señales, incluida la parte de Sebastian y Yaiza, y a medida que la historia avanzaba el chico mostraba más sorpresa en su rostro.

-          ¿Es broma?-fue su resumen a todo. Sandra acabó su historia en el momento en el que tomaban el avión rumbo a Montreal, y no olvidó ni obvió ningún pequeño detalle.- Pero, joder. ¿De verdad?

-          Sí…-Dani dejó un rato la mirada perdida, y empezó a reírse, desconcertando a Sandra, que le miraba con vergüenza- ¿Qué pasa?

-          Es que me estoy acordando de lo que me contaste.

-          ¿El qué?

-          El sueño con Kimi.-Sandra sintió que se mareaba de repente. Ahora todo era incluso peor al recordar aquella escena, Dani siguió riendo y fingió abanicarla con la mano.- Venga, relax.

-          Te voy a matar…-ahora se abanicaba ella.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre recordarme eso?

-          Oye, es que tu subconsciente ya lo veía venir.-Sandra le pegó en la pierna, y el chico se llevó las manos a la zona dolorida riendo.

-          Lo que me faltaba.-Sandra se retiró el pelo de la cara.

-          ¿Estás bien?-seguía riendo, pero se preocupaba por ella.

-          Creo que me voy a marear o algo.-volvió a abanicarla.

-          Vale, pero a ver… ¿Qué opinas de todo?-le había contado los hechos, pero no las consecuencias de los mismos.

-          No lo sé.-fue tan sincera como con Sebastian.- En serio, no lo sé. Encima después de que Yai mencionase a Nico todo fue peor.

-          A ver, aquí la pregunta es ¿A ti te gusta Kimi?-Sandra abrió los ojos como platos y mostró tanto susto como asco.

-          ¿Estás loco?

-          Ey, que eres tú la que sueñas cosas y luego le besas…

-          ¡No, no! Dani, joder, no.-se sintió atacada.- ¿Tú le has visto? Es impresentable.

-          Por lo que me has contado sólo lo ha sido después de que os besaseis.

-          Suficiente.-se mostraba reacia a darle la razón. Él reía.- Mira, no sé ¿Vale? No me gusta, es imbécil, y como termine gustándome me sentiré realmente decepcionada. Cómo coño me va a gustar eso después de haber estado con Nico, a ver.-Dani reía y Sandra frunció el ceño.- Ya me vale, me da por contarle esto a los dos pilotos de Red Bull, que lo único que saben hacer es reírse de mí.

-          Oh, venga, no me río de ti, me río de la situación, y seguro que a Seb le pasa igual. Es que es todo muy surrealista. Tú y Kimi, joder, quién lo iba a decir.

-          Voy a empezar a intentar asumir que sólo fue un jodido beso para que no deis tanta guerra, que tampoco tiene nada de extraño que seamos Kimi y yo.-Dani rió.

-          Bueno, un poco sí ¿Eh? Que te recuerdo que le odiabas.

-          Y le odio.

-          Pero ahora es otro tipo de odio, creo.-volvió a pegarle.- ¡Asúmelo, Sandra!-reía y la chica quería hacerlo sólo por lo contagioso que era, pero el tema en sí la estresaba.

-          Esto es horrible. ¿Por qué no intentas entender lo mal que me siento?

-          ¿Por besarte con Kimi? Oye, muchas quisieran hacerlo.

-          Ignora eso, me da igual la gente, ahora lo que me faltaba es pensar encima en a quién he besado.

-          ¿No lo has hecho? Te ayudo si quieres ¿Eh? A Kimi Raikk—

-          Dani, la próxima que te dé va a doler mucho.-le amenazó con una mirada sádica y el chico no insistió.- En serio… no sabes cómo me siento por Nico.

-          Sandra, es normal, pero a ver, tú y él ya no estáis juntos, no tienes por qué.

-          Ya, qué fácil decirlo, pero no me lo quito de la cabeza. Que encima hicimos las paces, y joder…

-          ¿Ah sí? Bueno entonces mejor ¿No? Ahora si sois los típicos ex que son amigos pues…

-          Sí, seguro que incluso me pide que le detalle cómo ha sido el beso con Kimi. Dani, joder, que lo dejamos por él.

-          Pero mujer, no tienes por qué decírselo. Si ni siquiera lo sabe Yai… Además si insistes en que no te gusta Kimi, esto será algo del pasado, no tiene por qué saberlo nadie. Y menos Nico, claro.-Sandra le escuchaba, pero ni asentía ni negaba.- Porque es algo del pasado… ¿No?

-          Claro ¿Por qué preguntas?

-          Hombre, porque aún no ha quedado muy claro el tema. Si es una tontería del pasado, por mucho que te moleste por Nico, no deberías estar así ¿No crees? Y además, que Kimi te ha dicho que besas bien.-amenazó con pegarle levantando la mano, pero el chico la sujetó por la muñeca.- ¡Eh! Que eso me lo has dicho tú, yo sólo lo recuerdo.

-          No hacía falta.

-          ¿Y qué opina Seb?-fue por otro lado una vez la soltó.

-          Seb es Yai en chico, lo tengo claro. Parece desesperado por vernos juntos o algo.

-          Es que sería curiosa la pareja.-rió y ella fingió hacerlo.

-          Seb creo que tiene asumido que a mí me gusta Kimi y que yo le gusto a Kimi.

-          ¿Y bien?

-          ¿Y bien qué?

-          Que si te gusta Kimi.

-          ¿Pero no te acabo de decir antes que no?

-          Sí pero ahora estás más tranquila y a lo mejor decides no mentirme.-la chica le miró con furia.

-          ¿Sois todos así de listillos en Red Bull?-Dani rió.- Es que si tan asumido lo tenéis por qué preguntáis.

-          Para que lo asumáis vosotros.

-          ¿Y tú qué sabes? Ni siquiera me has visto con él esta semana.

-          Por cómo lo has contado, me lo imagino peor, porque supongo que me ocultarás cosas, así que lo asumo sin problemas.-le miró con la boca abierta.

-          ¿Qué te oculto, si se puede saber?

-          Oh venga, me has descrito el beso como “y nada, nos besamos”. Seguro que pasó algo más por tu cabeza.

-          Eso no viene a cuento-él la señaló.

-          ¿Ves? Lo que decía.-Sandra se levantó.

-          Da igual, no quiero hablar más de esto.-Dani se levantó con ella, mirándola mientras seguía de brazos cruzados.- Eres estúpido ¿Eh? Tú y Seb, no os volveré a contar nada…

-          Venga, no te enfades.-pasó su brazo por su hombro.- Si sabes que queremos lo mejor para ti.

-          ¿Lo mejor para mí es Kimi? Porque lo dudo mucho.

-          Hombre, entre Nico y Kimi prefiero Nico, sinceramente.-reía.- ¿Cómo lo llevas, por cierto? Lo de Nico…-estaban andando de vuelta al hotel, y aún la cogía por el hombro para intentar animarla un poco.

-          Horriblemente mal.-exageró- Pero no lo de Nico en sí, sino el no haberme acordado de él en toda la semana. No he podido olvidarme tan pronto de él.-llegaron a la entrada, y pasaron al hall.- ¿Ves? Es que doy asco.

-          Anda, no digas tonterías. Has estado de vacaciones, has desconectado, es normal.

-          Por eso me jode más lo de Kimi ¿Sabes? Él más que nadie sabe lo que pasó con Nico y no tuvo reparo en besarme, y luego en hacer el gilipollas, ni me pidió perdón.-Dani no dijo nada, y eso inquietó a la chica.- Qué estás pensando…

-          Hombre, a lo mejor es una suposición, pero tal vez no tiene nada de qué disculparse. Quiero decir, si le gustas estará bastante contento. Sólo si le gustas ¿Eh? No estoy dándolo por hecho, no me pegues ni nada.-reía.- Pero sería una opción. ¿Y si hablas con él?

-          De qué sirve, si es imbécil, no sabe conversar como un adulto.

-          Insístele, o dile a Seb que le insista.

-          ¡Ey!-el oír otra voz detrás de ellos en el hall les alertó, y Sandra tuvo que mantener el equilibrio al ver a Nico allí, con una sonrisa. Dani no sabía dónde meterse, y fingió naturalidad saludando al chico con un apretón de manos amigable. El de Mercedes fue luego a Sandra para darle dos besos.- ¿Qué tal?-ella los recibió, pero no pudo ni corresponderlos.

-          Aquí, dando una vuelta-hablaba Dani, Sandra intentaba respirar.

-          ¿Cuánto lleváis aquí?-sonreía como si no pasase nada.

-          Yo he llegado a eso de las siete, ella hace unas dos horas o así.-Sandra asintió.- ¿Tú?

-          Ahora.-señaló su maleta- ¿Qué tal el parón?-hablaba con Dani, pero sólo miraba a Sandra, que no sabía cómo controlar su estado de nervios. Dani decidió no hablar, pues se sentía estúpido. Sandra intentó comenzar a tomar parte.

-          B-bien, bien. ¿Tú?

-          Bien también, en casa, con los amigos y la familia.-sonreía, y se le notaba realmente contento. Sandra no sabía dónde meterse al sentirse tan fuera de lugar otra vez junto a él, y buscaba cualquier forma de hablar con él sin que tuviese que tartamudear.

-          M-muchas celebraciones ¿No? –él se encogió de hombros sin borrar la sonrisa.

-          Unas pocas sí, pero ya estamos de nuevo con los pies en la tierra. ¿Tú todo bien?-ahora miró a Dani, que asentía aparentando normalidad.

-          Sí, con la familia.-asintió Nico en respuesta.

-          Bueno, pues me voy a dejar las cosas –volvía a dirigirse a Sandra, que asentía tragando saliva.- Nos vemos ¿Vale? –no dejó de asentir, y dejó que Dani se despidiese por ella de forma verbal. Cuando el chico desapareció, Dani la miraba de forma seria, asumiendo que las bromas no iban bien en este contexto.

-          ¿Quieres que nos sentemos?-Sandra negó, sin retirar la mirada del ascensor en el que había subido Nico.- Has de intentar no ponerte así, Sandra.

-          Qué fácil.

-          No, no fácil, sólo digo que has de intentarlo.-buscaba que le mirase.- Sandra, en serio. Confía en mí, no has de ponerte así. No tienes motivo. No al menos por haber besado a Kimi.-Sandra resopló como respuesta, negando.- Va, venga, vamos al buffet, que aún sigue abierto, comamos algo.

Dani consiguió distraer como pudo a Sandra, ignorando el tema de conversación que les había tenido tan centrados anteriormente. La chica recibió una llamada de Gina mientras acababan el desayuno, y aprovecharon la información que la dio para comentar cómo les iría la semana de trabajo.

Justo arriba, saliendo de la ducha estaba Yaiza, que correteaba con la toalla por el cuarto para vestirse mientras se reprochaba a sí misma la lentitud. Faltaban veinte minutos para las tres, y había quedado con Sebastian hacía diez en el hall para ir al circuito, pues Britta se había puesto en contacto con la chica para ver si se podía acercar y así poder hablar un poco del horario de la semana. Sebastian se había ofrecido a ir con ella. El chico daba vueltas por el hall sin mucha preocupación, ya que había dado por hecho que la chica se retrasaría.

-          Perdón, perdón.-salió del ascensor a prisas, dando saltos mientras se metía los cordones de las deportivas por las solapas de las mismas.

-          ¿Ya no hay falda?-Sebastian se mostró disgustado al verla en vaqueros.

-          ¿Falda? ¿Has visto el frío que hace? Más les vale que no.-estaba apoyada en su hombro, a la pata coja. Una vez lista se puso recta.- Qué pocas ganas de trabajar tengo.

-          Oye, que trabajas conmigo, podría ser peor.-le puso cara de pena y ella le hizo una mueca disculpándose.

-          Va, venga, vamos.-echaron a andar hacia la salida.- ¿Cómo se supone que vamos?

-          Bus, pero tendremos que esperar.

-          Pues vaya…

-          Es que cuando les pedí uno era para hace quince minutos, supongo que se habrán cansado de esperar.-miraba a Yaiza con los brazos cruzados, y ella se puso colorada. Cogió un mechón de pelo y se tapó la cara.

-          Perdón.-él rió y ella le dio la espalda, lo que Sebastian aprovechó para cogerla por la cintura y darle un beso en la mejilla. Estuvieron esperando unos minutos, y al rato llegó uno de los autobuses que les llevarían al circuito.- Cada vez son más grandes o es mi impresión.-le susurró a Sebastian mientras se acercaban.

-          Aquí lo son, no me preguntes por qué.-entraron y se sentaron en la misma fila, dejando la otra frente a ellos vacía. Sebastian fue a cerrar la puerta tras saludar al conductor con una amabilidad que encantó a Yaiza, pero se oyeron gritos desde fuera que le mandaban parar.

-          ¡Espera, espera!-Nico, ya con su ropa de Mercedes, entraba al autobús sofocado por la carrera, y borraba su sonrisa momentánea al encontrarse con Sebastian y Yaiza. No se había terminado de sentar frente de la chica cuando Lewis pasaba con él por la puerta del bus, compartiendo el mismo gesto de sorpresa que los demás. El sofocón de los dos de Mercedes pareció carecer de importancia, pues ahora nadie sabía cómo respirar en ese ambiente.

-          ¿Nos vamos?-el conductor ignoraba todo, y esperaba una respuesta que sólo fue capaz de dar Nico. Yaiza miraba a Lewis atónita, como si se hubiese olvidado de él durante el día, y él la miraba con un gesto que explicaba a la perfección que él no había olvidado nada. Sebastian tenía la mirada perdida hacia un lado, intentando ignorar cualquier presencia en el autobús, mientras Nico miraba de reojo a todo el mundo sin saber si debía hablar o no. Decidió no hacerlo, y aunque Yaiza no fue capaz de retirar la mirada de Lewis al principio, él lo hizo en cuanto el autobús tomó la primera curva.

 Llegaron al puente que tenían que cruzar para llegar a la isla en donde estaba el circuito, y Yaiza aprovechó el agobio que sentía para retirar la mirada a la ventana de su derecha. La velocidad a la que veía el agua a su lado le mareaba aún más, y sentía que el corazón le pedía paso por la garganta. Le temblaban las manos, y se las agarraba ella misma sobre sus piernas para no clavar sus uñas sobre sus pantalones. Apretaba los labios, impidiendo así que su boca acompañase con un temblor a sus ojos, que no podían pestañear por no dar paso a lágrimas que aparecían de la nada.

Siguió centrada en la ventana, aunque apenas era consciente de lo que sus ojos captaban por ella. Temblaba, y empezó a desear que algo pasase para poner fin a esa situación de estrés, pero nadie parecía querer hacer o decir nada. Sebastian seguía con la mirada perdida a un lado, y sentía unas ganas horribles de gritar a Lewis ya no sólo por el recuerdo que le venía a la mente, sino por saber que Yaiza lloraba a un lado y que el inglés la miraba con superioridad sabiendo que él era el motivo. Le miró de reojo, observándole mientras él hacía lo propio con la chica, y apretó sus puños sobre las piernas y tomó aire para tranquilizarse. Y mientras Nico miraba a su compañero, de forma descarada, intentando pedirle que cesase esa mirada fría y calculadora que le mandaba a una chica que estaba a punto de derrumbarse.

Ninguno sabía qué pasaba por la mente del inglés, y su rostro enigmático tampoco daba pie a mucho. Yaiza sabía que la observaba, y se sentía asustada por si el chico empezaba a gritarle o a decir cosas inapropiadas delante de Sebastian, pero Lewis estaba inmóvil, y apenas pestañeaba. Nico temía que le diese por hablar, y de vez en cuando miraba a Sebastian temiendo lo mismo, ya que había dejado de mirarle de reojo para observarle fijamente.

El automóvil se paró, y sin que el conductor tuviese tiempo de avisarles, Yaiza abría la puerta de su lado y salía escopetada de allí, llorando tras toparse con el viendo de Montreal y la idea de dejarle atrás. Sebastian salió corriendo tras su paso, y Lewis actuó con total normalidad abriendo la puerta de su lado y bajando como si no pasase nada, seguido de Nico.

-          Yai.-Sebastian seguía a Yaiza por lo largo del puente de madera que recorrían hasta la entrada al circuito. La chica iba a paso apresurado, y no quería girarse por miedo a toparse con la mirada de Lewis en la distancia.- Yai, por favor, para.-Sebastian la alcanzó, y la cogió del brazo, y ella no tuvo más remedio que frenar, sin girarse.- Ya está ¿Vale?-ella negaba. No quería quedarse allí con ella, por lo que tiró de su mano y ambos pasaron por el lector para alejarse de la entrada. Una vez más apartados, se plantó frente a ella y la cogió de los brazos.- Yai, por favor, ya está.-La chica le miraba llorando, y le transmitía tanta lástima que no sabía cómo responderla a ello.

-          Lo siento.-él cogió aire, pues no quería oírla decir aquello.- Seb, te juro que lo siento, todo, lo que pasó y esto, no sé por qué—

-          Ya está.-insistió, frenándola y haciendo que respirase.- No me vuelvas a pedir perdón.

-          Seb—

-          No, ya está por favor. No quiero saber nada, no quiero que tú llores más por esto, y no quiero cruzármele a no ser que sea sobre la pista. ¿Entendido?-la chica asintió a duras penas.- Pues deja de llorar. Por favor.

Asintió tras mirarle durante unos segundos, intentando que sus palabras cobrasen importancia en sus intenciones. Cogió aire y cerró los ojos, y se secó el rastro de lágrimas de la cara. Sebastian la dio un abrazo para calmarla, y cuando se separó de ella comenzaron a andar hacia Red Bull, a donde ya llegaban tarde. Yaiza seguía con la cabeza donde no debía, y Sebastian intentaba darla conversación mientras esperaban a una Britta que para su suerte se retrasaba más que ellos.

Cuando la jefa de prensa llegó Sebastian se despidió de ellas para ir a dar una vuelta por la zona y hablar con algunos mecánicos mientras Yaiza y Britta ponían en orden todas las citas que tenían para la semana. Yaiza consiguió evadirse por ese momento de la última experiencia vivida, y resopló como respuesta a una Britta que le preguntaba una y otra vez si había entendido qué hacer.

Salió de Red Bull con varias carpetas llenas de papeles a los cuales tenía miedo volver a mirar por descubrir que se había perdido completamente en cuanto a la organización semanal. El único punto positivo que sacó de la charla con Britta era que al menos podría llevar pantalón durante el gran premio,  y se tuvo que conformar con eso cuando salió a las afueras del circuito para sentarse en un banco y leer definitivamente sus papeles. Efectivamente, había entendido menos de la mitad de cosas que tenía que hacer, y se sentía estúpida al no entender por qué tenía cosas que hacer el mismo día y a la misma hora en lugares completamente diferentes.

Decidió cerrar todas las carpetas tal cual estaban, y las dejó a un lado en el banco mientras encogía sus piernas arriba del asiento y se abrazaba a ellas. La cabeza le iba a explotar, y el frío que sentía por estar tan cerca del agua no le ayudaba nada a tranquilizar el dolor.

-          ¿Ya estás así?-alzó la mirada sin ganas, viendo a Kimi frente a ella, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-          Así cómo…-volvió a esconderse entre sus piernas.

-          Depresiva. Siempre estás depresiva.

-          Y tú siempre tan majo.-Kimi rió y se sentó a su lado, cogiendo todas las carpetas con él.

-          ¿Te agobias por esto?-la chica le miró y no respondió.- Tanto colarte en fiestas y te cansas por nada.-la chica no le seguía el juego, y eso le llamó la atención.- ¿Estás bien?-ella negó, con la cara pegada a sus piernas.- ¿Qué pasa ahora?-ella cogió aire y se sentó bien, dejando sus pies tocar el suelo mientras ella se agarraba al borde del banco un poco agachada.

-          Hemos visto a Lewis.

-          Hemos…

-          Sí, Seb y yo.-Kimi asintió.

-          ¿Cómo ha ido?

-          No ha ido. Hemos coincidido con él en el autobús de camino al circuito… Imagina la escena.

-          Tú llorando y ellos matándose.-la chica le miró extrañada.- ¿No?

-          Lewis estaba demasiado entretenido matándome a mí con la mirada.-Kimi rió.- Y yo llorando, sí.

-          Eso no es sorpresa ¿Ves?

-          ¿Tanto lloro?-se lo preguntó en serio, y Kimi rió de nuevo.- Joder…

-          Yo creo que he sido la persona que más veces te he visto llorar aquí.

-          Qué orgullo… ¿Qué fue de aquello de pellizcarme cada vez que llorase?

-          ¿Acaso sirvió de algo? Si sigues llorando cada dos por tres… Aunque bueno, tuviste una racha que lo soportaste bastante bien.-Yaiza asintió.- ¿Qué hacías para controlarlo?

-          Nada. Tenía asumido que era mi última semana aquí, por lo que pensaba que ya tendría tiempo de llorar en mi casa.-Kimi rió.- ¿Tú qué haces para no hacerlo? Ya no no llorar, sino el no inmutarte por nada…

-          A ver, que también tengo sentimientos.-la chica negó riendo.- Lo que pasa es que no veo la necesidad de ir mostrándolos. Más que nada porque la mayoría son de ganas de matar gente y si los muestro iría a la cárcel.-Yaiza rió de nuevo.

-          Como el otro día ¿No? En el local.

-          ¿Ves? Por ejemplo. Si no controlase mis sentimientos iría dejando gente con la boca rota por todos lados.-Yaiza apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico mientras reía.

-          Jo, podrías darme clases.

-          No es cuestión de clases, es cuestión de asumir que las cosas pasan, y ya han pasado, de hecho.-ella le miraba sin despegarse de su hombro.- Te ha de dar igual lo que diga Lewis, y más ahora que Seb ya lo sabe y que encima él te dice que da igual. Es que te preocupas sin motivo. Que a ver, que me imagino que ha sido un poco fuerte encontraros así todos a la vez, pero vamos… Que ya pasó, joder. Por lo único que deberías llorar es por no ser capaz de soportar esto.-levantó un poco las carpetas, y la chica rió.- Eso sí es para llorar, que como la cagues te echan y dime tú quién soporta al pesado de tu novio.

-          ¿Mi qué?-se retiró de él mirándole con los ojos exaltados.- No le llames así—

-          Pero sabes a quien me refiero.

-          Claro que lo sé, pero no es mi novio.-volvió a pegarse a él.

-          ¿Ves? Esa es otra, tampoco sé a qué esperáis.

-          Decidimos darnos tiempo para… confiar –entrecomilló con las manos- de nuevo el uno en el otro. En plan conocernos de nuevo o algo.

-          Yai.-Kimi estaba con la cara girada a ella, y la chica le miró.- Pero si estáis más empalagosos que una pareja oficializada.-ella rió.- Qué coño de volver a conoceros, si esa parte os la habéis saltado.

-          Da igual. No es mi novio…-le retiró la mirada, avergonzada, y él no dejó de mirarla con una ceja alzada.- Además, es él que no se lanza.-el chico rió y ella se separó para mirarle con rabia.- No sé qué te hace gracia, sabes que es verdad.

-          Hombre, es que después de la de veces que lo ha intentado y le has huido…

-          Yo no le huyo… Es sólo que ha elegido malos momentos. Y en otros va y se queda a medio camino.

-          ¿Pero tú has visto de quién hablas? ¿Qué esperas? Que hablamos de Seb, joder.-la chica le pegó.

-          No te metas con él.-el chico siguió riendo mientras levantaba, dejando de nuevo las carpetas al lado de la chica.

-          En fin, que me voy a currar un poco. Luego te veo.-ella asintió y le vio marchar mientras que volvía a quedarse sola.

Miró de reojo sus carpetas, intentando verlas como el único enemigo de su tranquilidad, y suspiró al no saber ni por dónde empezar. Cogió la primera carpeta, que era la de los horarios, y tras encontrar el del martes respiró un poco más tranquila al saber que no tenía nada que hacer salvo pasarse por Red Bull a las 20.00 para ver si había habido algún cambio.

Era la hora de comer, pero no tenía hambre ni ganas de moverse, por lo que decidió quedarse allí sentada un rato más. Dentro del circuito, y con un hambre que quería ser claramente saciada, Sandra daba vueltas por la zona de hospitalitys inquieta al ver que el reloj pasaba y su estómago seguía rugiendo. Dio un resoplido de satisfacción al ver que de Force India salía Nico, y pese a que el chico sonreía al verla ella iba enfurecida.

-          ¿No ves mis mensajes?

-          ¿Eh?-se extrañó y cogió el móvil del bolsillo.- Ah, pues no. ¿Cuánto llevas aquí?

-          ¿Te refieres esperándote? Porque si es eso llevo más de media hora.-él rió.- Tengo hambre.-se giró y empezó a andar, y el chico fue detrás de ella.

-          Yo también te he echado de menos, sí.-ella se giró y le miró con furia y hasta que no tomaron asiento en el comedor de la FIA y le pusieron un plato delante no fue capaz de sonreír.- ¿Qué tal en Mallorca?

-          Vale, te tengo que contar algo, y espero que tú sepas darme mejor consejo que los demás.-Nico se apoyó con los antebrazos en la mesa, cruzados, y puso cara de interés. Sandra cogió aire y le contó todo, sintiéndose verdaderamente agotada de repetir la misma historia y esta vez añadiéndole las opiniones de Dani además de las de Sebastian. Cuando hubo acabado, Nico tenía la misma cara que al principio.- Y eso es todo.-Sandra se llevó un poco de ensalada a la boca y miró a Nico mientras masticaba, que seguía igual de empanado.- ¿Y si dices algo?

-          Es que aun intento imaginar la escena y no sé si soy capaz…-fruncía el ceño como si pensase de forma esmerada, y Sandra rió avergonzada.- Kimi.-ella asintió con disgusto.- ¿Desde cuándo te gusta Kimi?-soltó el tenedor sobre el plato.

-          ¿Qué manía tenéis con que me gusta Kimi?

-          A ver, os habéis besado—

-          Estaba borracha, Hülk.-él negó sonriendo.

-          No es excusa. Si no, no estarías así, le habrías quitado importancia desde el primer momento. Y sin embargo estás aquí contándomelo, siendo tu tercer plato por cierto, cosa que me ofende pero no vamos a entrar en eso.-negaba con la mano mientras ella tragaba la ensalada para intentar justificarse. Él rió.- Eso demuestra que necesitas que mucha gente te dé consejo porque obviamente ha significado algo y no quieres asumirlo.

-          ¿Cómo que no quiero asumirlo?

-          Estás esperando a hablar con la persona que te diga que obviamente Kimi no te gusta, que tú no le gustas a Kimi y que aquello, como insistes, fue un beso causado por la borrachera. Y sin embargo los tres te hemos dicho que no, que a ti te gusta Kimi, que eso significó algo y bueno, de Kimi no sé qué decir porque ya sabes que prefiero no cruzármele.-Sandra le miró decepcionada.

-          Te odio, no sé si lo sabes.-él se encogió de hombros.

-          Eso me da la razón.

-          Sí y no, no te emociones. No me gusta Kimi, eso asúmelo, pero sí, vale, me voy a volver loca porque no paro de darle vueltas. Y encima Nico, joder, apareciendo de la nada.

-          Eso es otra cosa, no tienes que preocuparte—

-          Ya, ya, no estamos juntos y blablablá.-Nico reía.

-          Entiendo que pienses que le has traicionado o algo así, pero has de tomar eso como algo positivo de cara a aclararte. Quiero decir… Tal vez era cierto y aunque no os dieseis cuenta Kimi y tú ya os mostrabais un poco más juntos.

-          A ver, es que más juntos estábamos, pero porque antes nos ignorábamos, pero de ahí a sacar conclusiones como que nos gustamos…

-          Bueno, de ahí sólo podemos sacar la tuya. Tú aseguras que Kimi no te gustaba antes de lo de Nico ¿No?-asintió- pero no sabemos qué sentía Kimi. A lo mejor sí que había motivos para que Nico se pusiese como se puso, de celoso digo, no justifico lo que hizo sólo digo que tuviese celos porque tal vez Kimi sí dejaba ver que le gustabas.

-          ¿Dónde ves eso?

-          Yo en ningún lado, porque como digo he pasado de Kimi, eso el que lo tiene que decir es Seb que le conoce mejor.-pronunció su nombre con desprecio.- Y Seb te dice que sí, así que…-la chica se mantenía de brazos cruzados esperando el segundo plato, mirándole con desgana.

-          Te odio, repito.

-          ¿Por qué?-rió.

-          Porque hablas demasiado, y parece que siempre llevas razón y no quiero que la lleves. No quiero gustarle, ni quiero que me guste. Y estoy tranquila porque sé que no me gusta, pero ahora pensar que le puedo gustar me pone histérica.

-          Oye, no hables con tanto desprecio mujer, que tampoco sería raro que le gustases.

-          Hülk, yo agradezco el gesto, pero créeme, no me comporto con él como me comporto contigo.

-          En realidad con él te comportas como él se comporta contigo.-ella frunció el ceño.- Siempre he pensado que sois iguales.

-          ¿Bromeas?-él negó.

-          Le picas, pero no te gusta que te pique, y viceversa. Tú das por imposible que él te guste, y estoy seguro de que él piensa igual, pero luego en realidad os gustáis porque obviamente estáis hechos el uno para el otro. Lo sé, me odias, tranquila.

-          ¿De verdad piensas que estamos hechos el uno para el otro?-estaba realmente decepcionada.- Quiero decir, Hülk, estás hablando de Kimi, quiero decir, si me estás diciendo que soy igual que él, cosa que prefiero ignorar porque no quiero dejar de hablarme contigo por tal insulto, me parecería muy triste pensar que sólo alguien como yo, Kimi en tu supuesta teoría, sería mi complementario. Te recuerdo que he estado con Nico.

-          Sí, sí, encantador en comparación con Kimi, pero ¿a que no has pensado en algo? Te pusiste histérica sólo con pisar Mónaco con él, por el lujo en el que vive y todo eso, pero sin embargo has vivido una semana en el yate de Kimi sin problema. De hecho por la cara que estás poniendo diría que ni siquiera has reparado en que has vivido en un yate una semana.

-          No es lo mismo.

-          Cierto, si me dejas opinar, veo más lujoso vivir en un yate que en una casa como la de Nico, porque no es por nada, pero en la Fórmula 1 cualquiera puede tener una casa como la de Nico, y en otros mil deportes también o profesiones. Pero lo del yate…

-          No es lo mismo.-quería insistir.- Eran vacaciones—

-          Lo de Nico también.

-          Ya, bueno, pero Nico era mi novio, Kimi no, estaba en el barco de Kimi como invitada, no como pareja.

-          Bueno, hubo un beso, y seguiste viviendo el yate pese a la comedura de cabeza.

-          Apenas quedaban días para irnos, no me iba a escapar de allí por ser un yate.

-          Podrías haberte ido al hotel, y te quedaste.

-          Hülk, te odio muchísimo.-él rió.- No, es que no entiendo por qué quieres que me guste.

-          No quiero que te guste, de hecho me pondría triste que te gustase, no quiero tener que compartir la hora de la comida con él también. Pero oye, si te gusta y le gustas, es genial.

-          ¿Genial? Qué broma de palabra es esa para calificarlo.

-          Siempre he pensado que si una persona siente algo por otra, y esa otra lo siente por esa persona pues es genial, independientemente de quienes sean las personas.

-          Tú lo ves todo demasiado bonito.

-          Me gusta la idea de que dos personas sean capaces de gustarse entre ellas. Con la de gente que hay en el mundo si lo piensas es algo imposible, y aun así sucede, porque lo normal es que a la persona que te gusta le guste otro o a saber.-ella sintió un golpe en el estómago por la pena que sintió como siempre por su amigo.

-          Jo, no digas eso.-él rió.

-          No te preocupes, y en serio, no deberías preocuparte si te gusta Kimi.

-          ¿Cómo no? Ya me podrías gustar tú, joder, no me sentiría mal, tú eres genial.

-          Ya, me lo dice mucha gente, pero no llegó a más.-ella volvió a poner pucheros.- Sandra, en serio.-reía.- Si te gusta Kimi está bien, y si no pues también. Joder.

Tomaron el postre con más tranquilidad que el resto de la comida, dejando la conversación aparcada un lado para poder abandonar la FIA con rapidez. Sandra no tenía nada que hacer en toda la tarde, y Nico apenas tenía que hacer unas visitas a su hospitality antes de regresar al hotel. Mientras ella le esperaba en la puerta de Force India, Dani hizo acto de presencia y esperó con ella para regresar los tres juntos al hotel.

Una vez allí, hicieron tiempo para la hora de cenar, y se sentaron en los sofás del hall, lugar clave de cada estancia, para charlar un rato. Empezaron hablando de Sandra y Kimi, aunque lo hacían entre los dos mientras ella les miraba agonizando por ver si paraban. Finalmente consiguió que dejasen el tema para otro momento y así hablar de otras cosas que no molestasen a nadie.

Aún en el circuito, Yaiza se veía con Britta para comprobar a disgusto que sus planes para la semana seguían siendo los mismos a esperas de aumentarlos. Resopló varias veces durante la charla y Britta la acompañaba haciéndola saber que ella tampoco estaba muy por la labor de hacer tantas cosas. Se despidió de ella otra vez cargada con sus carpetas, y maldijo la idea de no llevar consigo su mochila como había hecho durante todo el día. Le dolían ya los brazos, y estuvo dando vueltas por el Paddock hasta que Sebastian apareció al fin para regresar al hotel.

-          ¡Ey!-la saludó al verla.- ¿Qué haces aún por aquí?-la rodeó con un brazo y la dio un beso en la mejilla.

-          Hablaba con Britta sobre… Esta maravilla.-alzó sus carpetas.

-          Trae, espera.-Sebastian giró su mochila y la ayudó a guardar todo en ella. Luego se la volvió a poner y la abrazó por los hombros con su brazo.- ¿Qué me tenéis preparado esta semana?-empezaron a andar.

-          Si te soy sincera ni me he enterado. Esta noche me pondré seria a mirar las cosas… No es posible estar en dos sitios a la vez ¿Verdad?-él rió sin entender nada, y negó en forma de respuesta.- ¿Ves? Entonces no me he enterado de nada. En fin, da igual… ¿Qué tal tú?-hizo una mueca.

-          Bueno, creo que bien.

-          Esta vez acabarás la carrera ¿Verdad?-él sonrió.

-          Eso espero, pero gracias por meterme miedo ahora.-la meneó un poco y ella le burló. Justo en ese instante le sonó el móvil, y leyó un mensaje de Sandra que le acababa de entrar.

-          Dice que nos espera para cenar. Bueno, que nos esperan.-Sebastian fingió no asustarse.

-          ¿Esperan? ¿Quiénes?

-          No sé, no dice nada. Serán ella y Kimi.-Sebastian tragó saliva e intentó no reírse.- ¿Qué pasa?

-          ¿Pasar? Nada. Vamos, que tengo hambre.-recorrieron las tablas de madera de la salida del circuito hasta llegar al autobús, y el viaje de vuelta al hotel fue sin duda mucho más tranquilo que el de ida. Llegaron con más hambre que con la que subieron al bus, y se asomaron al buffet para buscar a Sandra. Gracias a su pelo no pudo pasar muy desapercibida, y ambos fueron a la mesa. Ambos se quedaron un poco helados al ver allí a Nico, que claramente tenía cara de haber suplicado a Dani y Sandra el poder marcharse. Sebastian, que llevaba a Yaiza bajo su brazo, se soltó de ella sin llamar mucho la atención y se sentó al lado de Dani mientras Yaiza hacía lo propio al lado de Sandra, dejando así la mesa sin hueco.

-          Sois muy lentos, nos estamos muriendo de hambre.-la chica protestó, y su amiga la miró con rabia.

-          Pues haber comido.-apenas se habían sentado y ya se levantaban.- ¿Quién viene?-Nico se afianzó a su asiento.

-          Yo me espero.-Dani buscaba evitar que Sebastian decidiese quedarse, por no dejarle a solas con Nico, y tras eso el alemán se levantó con Yaiza y Sandra para ir a por comida. Al rato volvieron con todos los platos, y se pusieron a comer. Gracias a Dani y Sandra, Yaiza consiguió soltarse durante la cena sin reparar en la presencia de Nico, mientras que Sebastian tuvo más complicado ignorarle ya que no le incluyeron en la conversación hasta el postre.

-          ¿Y tú qué, abandonarás de nuevo?-Sandra le preguntaba lo mismo que Yaiza. La chica miró a Sebastian, que achinaba los ojos.

-          ¿Por qué sois tan malas personas todos? No, no abandono, y si lo hago será culpa vuestra, que me habéis gafado desde vuestra llegada al equipo.-Sandra fingió ofenderse y Yaiza puso pucheros.

-          No digas gafe que esta se lo cree.-Sandra señaló a Yaiza, que asentía.

-          Pues no habléis de abandonos.-Sebastian y Yaiza estaban sentados de espaldas a la puerta, y sólo Dani, que no comía nada, pudo ver cómo por la entrada se dirigía hacia ellos un imprevisto. Intentó llamar la atención de los presentes, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Tosió varias veces, pero sólo consiguió que Sandra le preguntase si estaba bien, sin darle tiempo a responder.

-          Yai.-se giraron asustados a la espalda de la chica, que abría los ojos como platos al ver allí a Lewis. Sandra miró a Dani, que asentía haciéndola saber que ese era el motivo de su repentina tos.- ¿Podemos hablar?-Yaiza le miraba atónita, y ni siquiera era capaz de pestañear. Sandra miraba a Dani fingiendo normalidad, pero ambos se gritaban con la mirada que allí iba a estallar algo. Nico mientras tanto miraba a Sebastian, que estaba apoyado sobre el respaldo de su silla mirando de forma descarada a Lewis, que le ignoraba completamente.- Bueno, estoy por el hall por si…-señaló la salida y se marchó, y Yaiza devolvió la mirada a la mesa sin saber dónde meterse.

Todos la miraban, cada uno de forma más disimulada, pero Sebastian tenía los ojos clavados en ella. Yaiza estaba apoyada en la mesa, y Sebastian seguía sobre el respaldo, por lo que a la chica le era imposible verle si no se giraba. El tiempo pasaba y nadie decía nada, y ella no paraba de intentar entender por qué Lewis había aparecido para pedirle hablar otra vez. Se puso a temblar, y no sabía si debía levantarse e ir o quedarse allí sentada haciendo como si nada.

No le traía buenos recuerdos hablar con Lewis, ni mucho menos sus interrupciones repentinas para pedir conversar, pues ambas habían acabado muy mal en cuanto a Sebastian. Sandra se empezaba a poner nerviosa al ver que nadie decía nada, y preguntó de forma descarada a Yaiza que si iba a ir a hablar con él. Su amiga la miró culpándola por hablar, pero Sandra se encogió de hombros dando a entender que le daba completamente igual. El silencio de la mesa les hacía saber tanto a Sebastian como a Yaiza que Dani y Nico estaban al corriente de todo, y aun así Sebastian no dejó de mirar a Yaiza, esperando que la chica se girase en algún momento. Finalmente decidió hacerlo. Sebastian se mostró receptivo. Ella tembló antes de hablar.

-          ¿Q-qué hago?-Sebastian se encogió de hombros con paciencia, y se sintió un poco decepcionado al ver que la chica no tomaba su propia decisión.

-          ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?-ella se mordió el labio sin querer responder.- La última vez me lo preguntaste y no sirvió de mucho. Al menos para mí, a él le vino genial.-Yaiza sentía que no se iba a siquiera poder levantar del asiento en el caso de ir a hablar con Lewis.- Haz lo que quieras.

-          N-no, si no quieres que vaya no voy a—

-          Yai, no soy yo el que tiene que decidir. Es tu vida, haz lo que quieras.

-          No es sólo mi vida.-Sebastian no quería formar parte de aquello e intentó mostrarse frío ante los claros nervios de la chica.- Seb—

-          Ves.-había dejado de mirarla desde que le dio por mover un tenedor por el mantel.

-          Seb…

-          Ves.-repitió, y esta vez se levantó de la mesa, haciendo que ella se pusiese más nerviosa.- Yo me voy a mi cuarto, os veo mañana.-se despidió de todos en general, y Yaiza siguió sentada en la mesa pese a que Sebastian ya se había ido. Sandra la cogió de la mano, y la hizo un gesto con la mirada para que saliese del buffet y fuese a hablar con Lewis y ponerle fin a aquello. La chica se levantó como pudo, y anduvo a paso lento hasta la salida. Vio a Lewis sentado en un sofá, mirando el móvil, y se acercó tan lentamente como había salido del buffet hasta que llegó a su altura. Intentó mostrar tranquilidad, pero era prácticamente imposible.

-          Hola.-Lewis se sobresaltó al verla, y se levantó a la vez que ella daba un paso a atrás por miedo a que intentase darle dos besos.- Pensé que no ibas a venir, he visto a Seb subir—

-          Qué quieres, Lewis.-quería ir deprisa, e intentó acelerar la conversación sin parecer antipática, pues sentía que el más enfadado de los dos debía ser el inglés.

-          Hablar.-le dio a entender que quería ir con calma, y ella asumió que así sería. Asintió y se sentó en el sofá de al lado.- Siento lo de esta mañana.-ella negó.- No me esperaba verte, y menos con él, no supe reaccionar—

-          Da igual.

-          ¿Cómo estás?-le miró después de haber tenido la mirada fijada en la mesita que tenían a los pies, y le mostró su sorpresa por el rumbo tan natural de la conversación.

-          ¿Por qué quieres hablar?

-          Porque la última vez que nos vimos no acabamos del todo bien.

-          ¿A qué te refieres con bien?

-          Después de lo que pasó, supongo que me enfurecí un poco.-Yaiza frunció el ceño, pretendiendo ignorar el hecho de que Lewis intentaba culparse de algo.- Era para disculparme porque—

-          Lewis, no tienes que disculparte.-le interrumpió.- Quiero decir, fui yo la que hice el tonto, no tú.

-          Tal vez, pero pienso que no debí comportarme así.

-          Pues da igual.-se levantó.

-          ¿A dónde vas?-la acompañó en el gesto.

-          Pensé que ya habías acabado.-Lewis miró a los lados, sin saber si retenerla o no al ver que claramente no quería estar allí.

-          Quería arreglar las cosas.-ella se sintió aún más agotada que cuando llegó al sofá. Decidieron no volver a sentarse.- Sea lo que sea, no quiero estar mal contigo por lo que pasó. Creo que ambos tenemos motivos para no hablarnos, si te soy sincero, y me imagino que ahora que estás con Seb tú tendrás más.

-          No estoy con Seb.-guardaron silencio, ella pensando y él sin querer interrumpirla.- Aunque tengo intención de estarlo, aunque no sé cuándo...-no quería que Lewis tomase aquello como una señal que le diese a malpensar sobre su posible disponibilidad, y quiso aclararlo.

-          Te entiendo.-ninguno sabía muy bien qué decir.- Mira, no quiero que estemos mal. Lo que pasó, pasó, y no podemos cambiarlo, pero somos suficientemente adultos como para aceptarlo y ya está. Yo pido perdón si hice algo indebido y prometo mantenerme al margen y no estropearlo de nuevo.

-          ¿Al margen?

-          De lo tuyo con Seb.-ella agachó la mirada.- Supongo que no le hace mucha gracia que estés aquí conmigo ahora.

-          Tiene motivos de sobra, creo.-Lewis rió con timidez intentando quitarle hierro a la situación, y ella sonrió de forma cansada.- Yo también lo siento, sobre todo el cómo acabamos.-él negó quitándole importancia.- Bueno, pues… -hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicando que se iba, y Lewis lo aceptó asintiendo.- Nos vemos.

-          Nos vemos.-la sonrió y ella intentó corresponderle con la misma intensidad, pero no se sentía capaz. Se giró y comenzó a andar.- Oye.-se dio la vuelta.- Suerte con Seb.-volvió a sonreírla, y le vio tan sincero que no pudo hacer otra cosa que corresponder el gesto de nuevo.

-          Y tú con Nicole.-asintió, agradeciéndole el gesto, y la chica volvió a ponerse en marcha hacia el ascensor.

Una vez dentro, soltó todo el aire que había retenido durante la conversación y se negaba a soltar. Pulsó el botón de la segunda planta, y una vez allí no dudó en ir al cuarto de Sebastian. Llamó decidida, e intentó mostrarse lo más serena que pudo una vez el chico abrió la puerta. Llevaba un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta vieja puesta, y tenía cara de querer meterse en la cama.

-          Hola…-quería sonreírle, buscando su sonrisa, pero estaba tan serio que no se atrevía a hacerlo. Sebastian había abierto la puerta con tensión, y esa misma se esfumó al verla a ella, como si hubiese traspasado la entrada un halo de tranquilidad.

-          Hola.

-          ¿Dormías?-él negó.

-          No. Pensaba.

-          ¿En qué?

-          En ti. Y en Lewis. Y en que la última vez que fuiste a hablar con él lo menos que hicisteis fue eso.-La chica mantuvo su serenidad pese al recuerdo que él le lanzaba.

-          Sólo hemos hablado, si te sirve de consuelo.

-          Me consuela, sí.-había una tensión entre ellos la cual ninguno sabía cómo romper.- ¿Qué quería?

-          Arreglar las cosas.-Sebastian sonrió con ironía.

-          ¿En qué sentido?

-          En el sentido de él por su lado y yo por el mío, pero sin malos rollos.

-          ¿Ahora vais a ser amigos?-quería contestarle en el mismo tono, pero sentía que no tenía el derecho a hacerlo.

-          Sólo hemos arreglado las cosas, eso es todo.-él asintió.

-          Pues que bien ¿No?-no quiso responderle.- Oh, espera.-entró al cuarto y volvió con su mochila a los segundos.- No te vayas sin tus cosas, que mañana no quiero estar dando vueltas sin saber a dónde me toca ir.-le ofreció sus carpetas pero Yaiza le miraba con los brazos cruzados.

-          ¿Por qué te comportas así?-él se apoyó en el marco de la puerta sin dejar de ofrecerle sus cosas.- Te he preguntado si querías que fuese y—

-          Y te he dicho que fueses.

-          Exacto.-cogió sus cosas a malas.

-          También te lo dije la otra vez.

-          Sí, así que no sé—

-          Yai, no quería que hablases con él. Ni hoy ni el otro día. No es mi problema que no te des cuenta.

-          ¿Ah no? Si te pregunto podrías decirme que no.

-          ¿Necesitas que te lo diga? Porque si a estas alturas lo necesitas, no sé a dónde estamos llegando.

-          Sí, Seb, necesito que me lo digas. Tristemente no sé entender muchas cosas si no me las explican, sobre todo en estos terrenos, porque nunca me he movido por ellos y te recuerdo que me vuelvo loca en ellos.

-          Está bien, pues te lo digo. No quiero que hables con él, no quiero verle a tu lado, no quiero ver que te mira y mucho menos que te habla o que va de amigo tuyo. ¿Ahora lo entiendes mejor?

-          Me recuerdas a Nico con Sandra.-Sebastian alzó las cejas y asintió sorprendido.- Sí, Seb. Actúas como él con Kimi.

-          Con la diferencia de que Nico no tenía motivos y yo sí. Te recuerdo que cada vez que hablas con él acabáis en la cama.

-          Y te recuerdo que tú y yo no estamos juntos. Sandra y Nico al menos eran novios.-lo último que quería era llegar a decir eso, pero se estaba poniendo tan nerviosa que no supo cómo pararle los pies a Sebastian, que ahora la miraba con una sonrisa llena de ironía. Quiso pedirle perdón, pero no le salían palabras de disculpa.- Seb, me has dicho mil veces que nos olvidemos de lo que pasó.

-          No, Yai.-se separó del marco.- Te he dicho que actuemos como que es algo del pasado, no que nos olvidemos de ello.

-          Entonces por qué actúas ahora así.

-          Porque no me olvido.-se cruzó de brazos.- Y menos si aparece él cada dos por tres.

-          ¿Pretendías no cruzarte con él? Porque es un poco difícil.

-          Pretendía que nos dejase en paz. Pero veo que también es difícil.-le miraba disgustada.

-          ¿Quieres que no vuelva a hablarme con él?

-          Yai…-se llevó las manos a la cara y tomó aire.- Mira, yo quiero muchas cosas, pero no soy quien para obligar a nadie a hacer nada. No soy Nico, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras. Sé su amiga, lo que te dé la gana, pero no pretendas que yo te aplauda o te anime a ello.-La chica se mordió el labio y le retiró la mirada.- Y espero que comprendas que diga esto.-No busco responderle, y comenzó a andar hacia su cuarto asumiendo que no iba a haber más conversación una vez oyó la puerta cerrarse a su espalda. Se paró frente a la suya y la abrió. Una vez dentro se sentó en la cama y tiró las capetas a un lado, cayendo algunas de ellas por el otro lado de la cama, esparciendo todos los papeles. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y sintió que tendría que pedir perdón a Kimi por no poder controlar su llanto esa vez.

 


	77. Empeorar las cosas

Se durmió tan rápido y de forma tan profunda que cuando sonó el despertador apenas tenía fuerzas para apagarlo. Dejó el móvil sobre la mesilla mientras se estiraba y resoplaba por tener que ir a trabajar, dando por sentado que el día iba a ser horrible sólo por su horario. Miró a su lado y encontró las mil carpetas que Britta le había dado y sus respectivos papeles por encima. Había conseguido descifrar su horario, y al menos sabía que en dos horas tenía que estar en el hospitality de Red Bull.

Decidió darse una ducha rápida, y mientras se vestía y cogía las cosas, se secaba un poco el pelo con la toalla para no morir de frío en la calle. Mandó varios mensajes a Sandra para que se pasase a buscarla e ir juntas a trabajar, pero la chica no contestaba a ninguno de ellos y a Yaiza se le olvidó insistir una vez se puso a buscar como loca su cartera, pues no daba con ella. Cuando la encontró la guardó en la mochila, y ahora le tocaba organizar las carpetas para saber cuál se tenía que llevar.

Llamaron a la puerta, y asumiendo que era Sandra no le dio importancia en levantarse a su ritmo mientras colocaba papeles y más papeles. Llegó a la puerta ojeando unos, y la abrió sin pretender saludar con mucho entusiasmo a su amiga, pero el encontrarse a Sebastian plantado delante la hizo descuadrarse.

-          Hola.-tenía las manos en los bolsillos, y ya iba uniformado como ella. La chica fue a saludar pero sus palabras le pidieron reposo en la garganta y decidieron no salir mientras gesticulaba. El chico sacó una de las manos del pantalón y señaló de forma fugaz los papeles que sujetaba la chica.- ¿Cómo lo llevas?-ella volvió a gesticular sin sonido mientras miraba ahora sus propios papeles y devolvía la mirada a Sebastian. Intentó hablar.

-          B-bien.-él asintió.- Creo que ya voy centrándome…-ahora asentía ella, y ambos se quedaron sin saber cómo seguir. Yaiza movía los papeles mientras buscaba la forma de estarse quieta, pero era imposible.

-          Lo siento.-dijo finalmente él. Ella siguió callada.- Lo de anoche, en serio, me puse muy estúpido.-ella negaba.

-          No, no. Si—

-          Yai, tenías razón ¿Vale? Dijimos de hacer como que había pasado ya, y yo no lo hice, y lo siento por ello.

-          Pero es normal que te pusieses así, ninguno esperábamos—

-          No, no es normal. Que si, que no soporto a Lewis y no quiero ni que te mire, pero no soy quien para enfadarme contigo porque tú quieras ser su amiga.-la chica buscaba interrumpirle pero no encontraba el momento.- Lo siento, y no quiero que dejes de hablarte con él por mí.

-          Pero Seb—

-          Yai, no.-la chica desistió.- Ya está. Lo siento.-ella le miró con pena, y se negó a disculparle por algo que ella entendía no necesitaba hacerlo. Le sonrió con timidez, y él la acompañó en el gesto mientras la seguía hasta el interior de la habitación, en donde los papeles sobre la cama protagonizaban la escena.- ¿Aún no estás lista?

-          Estoy en ello…-intentó organizarse a prisas, y en cinco minutos miraba con la mochila a la espalda si lo que había sobre la cama podía quedarse allí- Creo que ya.-miró el móvil.- Y Sandra sigue sin contestar…

-          Estará durmiendo. Dani no tenía nada hasta esta tarde.-Yaiza puso los ojos en blanco.- Ya, yo también les envidio. Y a Kimi, que tampoco coge el teléfono, supongo que por lo mismo.

Ninguno salvo ellos tenía que estar en el circuito por la mañana, y cada uno decidió aprovecharlo a su manera. Dani dormía, al igual que Sandra, pero Kimi estaba en la terraza de su habitación disfrutando del inexistente sol de ese día en Montreal. Aburrido de esperarle, decidió ir a desayunar antes de que le cerrasen el buffet. En el restaurante del hotel no había nadie, sólo dos personas sentadas en una mesa alejada acabándose un café. Desayunó con tranquilidad, y disfrutó de esa soledad que le ofreció la última hora de la mañana.

Salió a dar una vuelta por la zona, agradeciendo también que apenas hubiese gente por las calles. Su móvil sonó varias veces, y cada vez que miraba el nombre de Sebastian en el remitente, resoplaba colgándole. No le apetecía hablar con él, y menos desde lo ocurrido con Sandra, pues no paraba de sacar el tema siempre que podía para hacerle rabiar.

Era miércoles, y aún no había tenido un día tranquilo desde aquella noche sin que su amigo le quisiese hablar del tema. Había tenido la suerte de que el día anterior apenas había coincidido con él, pero si algo le ayudó a sobrepasar el martes fue el no toparse con Sandra en todo el día desde la llegada al hotel. Sabía que tarde o temprano iba a tener que toparse con ella, y se le acababan las ideas para evitarla. Tampoco sabía cómo comportarse con Yaiza, pues el que no estuviese al tanto de los últimos acontecimientos no hacía más que hacerle sentir incómodo por si en realidad lo sabía y sólo guardaba el secreto.

Estuvo andando tanto tiempo que ni se dio cuenta de que llegó a la entrada al circuito. Ya que estaba allí, recorrió el puente de madera para llegar al interior y pasearse un poco por la zona. Entró a Ferrari a saludar a la gente, pero no quiso quedarse mucho tiempo ya que empezaba a aburrirse de repetir las mismas cosas a cada persona que veía a preguntarle que qué tal la semana.

Cuando salió asumió que debía quedarse dentro, pues se topó de lleno con un Sebastian que le buscaba de forma descarada. Kimi fingió que le retenían dentro de Ferrari, y alargó su salida mientras su amigo esperaba con las manos en los bolsillos tan alegre como un niño pequeño.

-          ¿Tanto me echabas de menos?

-          Ya sabes que sí.-le siguió la broma.- ¿Qué tal?-empezaron a andar.

-          Cansado y aburrido.

-          ¿Y eso?

-          Me cansas y aburres.-Sebastian rió.- ¿Qué haces que no andas haciendo algo de provecho?

-          Acabo de salir de una entrevista, hasta dentro de una hora no tengo nada. ¿Tú no tienes nada?

-          A mí me ignoran, por suerte.

-          ¿Te apetece un café?-Kimi se encogió de hombros, y Sebastian lo guardó como un sí mientras se acercaban al centro de la FIA para tomar algo. Estaba más lleno de lo normal, pero cogieron una mesa del final para sentarse después de coger los cafés.- ¿Sabes qué? Ayer Lewis dio señales de vida.-quiso ponerle al día, Kimi asintió.

-          Me lo dijo Yai.-Sebastian frunció el ceño.- Lo del autobús, dices.

-          No, no, eso también pero no. Por la noche. Estábamos cenando todos en el buffet y apareció para hablar con ella en privado.

-          ¿Y les dejaste? Ya sabes cómo acaban esas cosas.-Sebastian ignoró su broma.

-          Dice que lo han arreglado y tal. Como amigos, y eso.

-          ¿Y eso te jode mucho o poco?

-          No lo sé. Ayer me puse hecho una furia y la tomé con ella. Ya lo hemos arreglado pero… En fin.

-          En fin qué.

-          Que no me fio de Lewis.

-          Hombre, no seré yo quien vaya a defenderle pero… Le conocemos de hace bastante, no le veo capaz de liarla.

-          Yo tampoco, y se la tiró hace una semana y poco.-Kimi rió intentando no atragantarse con el café ante la mirada asesina de su amigo.

-          Te recuerdo que por mucho que joda, Yai estaba soltera cuando se acostó con él. Y sigue soltera. ¿No has pensado en marcar tu territorio?

-          ¿Por qué eres tan basto?-volvió a reír ante la nueva mirada rabiosa de su amigo.- No tengo que marcar nada.

-          Yo creo que no estaría mal, más que nada porque a este paso Yai se va a cansar de esperarte.

-          Oye, no te metas en esto ¿Vale? Ella y yo hemos hablado de darnos tiempo y—

-          Ya, sí, lo sé, y volver a confiar el uno en el otro y esas moñeces.

-          Esas moñeces, como las llamas, son importantes después de lo que ha pasado ¿Vale?

-          Mira…-soltó su taza, ya vacía.- Que está muy bien eso de querer ir poco a poco, pero desde el primer momento actuáis como si estuvieseis juntos, así que no tiene mucho sentido.

-          Bueno, si tú lo has dicho, que actuamos como si estuviésemos, no sé por qué tanta prisa en marcar mi territorio, como dices. –Kimi le miró negando.

-          Luego te preguntas que por qué se tira a Lewis.-Sebastian soltó la taza sobre el plato con rabia, haciéndolo sonar.- Seb, o avanzas o esto no va a ningún lado.

-          ¿Me estás dando tú clases? Es que me parecería gracioso.

-          Lo gracioso es eso, que te tenga que dar yo clases porque tú estás haciendo el imbécil.-Sebastian negó y miró a un lado. Pasó un rato hasta que volvieron a hablar.

-          ¿Vas a marcar tú tu territorio?-Kimi frunció el ceño sin entenderle.- Anoche Sandra estaba cenando con Dani y Hülk.-puso los ojos en blanco.

-          No empieces otra vez.

-          ¿Tú si puedes sermonearme y yo a ti no?

-          Tú estás coladito por Yai y yo busco ayudar, tú sólo intentas dar por culo con lo de Sandra.

-          Yo también intento ayudar.-le miró irónico y Sebastian rió.- Oh, venga, cuanto antes lo aceptes—

-          Seb, cállate.

-          Mírate, si ni siquiera quieres hablar de ello, eso es porque hay algo que—

-          O te callas o me voy.

-          ¡Pero qué tiene de malo! Oye, no estaría mal que… ¡Eh!-Kimi cumplió su palabra y se levantó para marcharse, y Sebastian se quedó sólo riendo mientras acababa su café.

Sabía que iba a acabar sucediendo, y caminó por el Paddock para salir del circuito refunfuñando por haber cedido a tomar algo con Sebastian. Se olvidaba de haberle picado a él con el tema Yaiza y Lewis, y se sentía la completa víctima del constante juego provocativo de Sebastian, que buscaba por encima de todo que Kimi asumiese algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer.

Salió del circuito y atravesó las tablas para llegar de nuevo a la ciudad, y por allí dio varias vueltas hasta llegar al hotel, algo que le costó más al no saber cómo había llegado de un lado a otro hacía unas horas.

-          ¡Ey!-se cruzó con Yaiza en el hall, que iba apresurada.

-          ¿Se te ha olvidado respirar?

-          Casi, he venido a por una carpeta.-puso cara de desesperación.- ¿Todo bien?

-          Sí, pero tu novio es gilipollas.-Yaiza puso mala cara.

-          Deja de llamarle así.

-          ¿Novio o gilipollas?-le dio con la carpeta.

-          Ambas.

La chica siguió su camino hacia la calle y Kimi el suyo hacia su dormitorio. Desconectó el móvil nada más llegar, y asegurándose de que no tenía por qué volver al circuito en todo el día, no se preocupó mirarlo en lo que quedaba de mañana.

Yaiza llegó corriendo al circuito mientras Sebastian la esperaba negando en un centro de la FIA para hacer otra entrevista, y ella le mandó callar antes de que pudiese reprocharle nada. Entraron riendo, y en apenas media hora estaban todos fuera sin nada que hacer. Sebastian decidió ir a hablar con sus mecánicos de nuevo, ofreciéndole a Yaiza verse después de comer, y la chica dio un paseo por el paddock para hacer hambre. Habló un rato con Sandra por whatsapp, que finalmente estaba despierta, pero la dejó de escribir cuando se topó con Jenson, al cual se lanzó a abrazar. Hacía tiempo que no se veían, y la última vez que coincidieron apenas pudieron hablar. Jenson tenía prisa, y Yaiza se desilusionó al echarse por tierra así su idea de invitarle a comer con ella. El inglés aseguró que se verían más esta semana, y ella tomó aquello como una firme promesa mientras se despedía de él.

No le apetecía ir a Red Bull a comer, así que fue a la FIA y se sentó en una mesa esquinada mientras esperaba la comida que había pedido. Miraba el móvil y pedía perdón a Sandra por dejarla colgada, pero ahora parecía ser la chica la que no estaba con el teléfono disponible.

-          ¿Puedo sentarme?-Yaiza dio un brinco al oír la voz de Nico delante suya. El de Mercedes tenía un plato en la mano, y sonreía con timidez pidiéndole sentarse. La chica miró a los lados y vio que había cerca de diez mesas vacías.- Si no quieres puedo irme a—

-          No, no.-se apresuró a decir.- S-siéntate.-No sabía ni cómo mirarle después de lo ocurrido con Sandra, y el chico intentaba fingir normalidad sintiéndose igual de perdido.

-          ¿Qué tal?

-          Bien, descansando… ¿Tú?-se encogió de hombros.

-          Igual. ¿Has pedido ya?

-          Sí, sí, deben estar a punto de traer la comida.-ambos asintieron, con incomodidad. Ella miró el plato de Nico, dubitativa.- ¿Cómo es que tú ya lo tienes?

-          Oh, estaba allí comiendo.-señaló la esquina opuesta.- Te vi y me levanté.-asintieron de nuevo. Guardaron silencio y nadie abrió la boca hasta que la camarera llegó con el plato de comida de Yaiza.- Hablé con Sandra sobre… Bueno.

-          Ya, me lo estuvo contando…

-          Ayer la vi y tal.

-          ¿Y? ¿Todo bien?

-          Sí, bueno, nos saludamos, tampoco hablamos mucho, iba con Dani y yo acababa de llegar.-cada vez que no sabían qué decir, asentían como tontos.- Oye…-el chico se rascó la nuca.- No quiero que te enfades conmigo por lo de Sandra.

-          Oh.-finalmente llegó el tema. No quería decirle que no pasaba nada, pues obviamente sí pasaba, pero tampoco quería que pensase que le odiaba.- Ya, bueno… fue un poco—

-          Estúpido.-ella asintió.- Por eso me alegro de haberlo arreglado con ella. Pero me imagino que desde fuera tendré que dar incluso más asco.-Yaiza le hizo saber con un gesto que exageraba.

-          ¿Por qué dices eso?

-          Bueno, desde dentro las cosas se pueden llegar a confundir, y he de reconocer que me dejó un poco tocado que ella viniese a hablar conmigo, más que nada porque creo que no lo merecía, debía haber ido yo. Y bueno tú que eres su amiga supongo que lo ves todo más en perspectiva, y comprenderás incluso menos que yo que se decidiese a hablar conmigo.

-          Bueno… Te recuerdo con quién estás hablando. No soy especialmente inteligente en estas cosas, a la vista está.-Nico rió con ella.- Tampoco le doy mucha importancia a si fue ella o fuiste tú el que decidió hablar. Supongo que está bien que lo hayáis arreglado, aunque sigo viendo una absoluta locura lo que hiciste.

-          Lo sé. Yo cada vez entiendo menos por qué me puse así. Y créeme, me arrepiento cada día.-jugaba con la comida de su plato, y Yaiza no pudo evitar sentir pena por él.

-          La echas de menos ¿No?-él hizo un gesto dando por obvia la respuesta.

-          Pero bueno, lo tengo merecido.

-          No te diré que no…-Nico rió por lo bajo.- Pero hombre, supongo que se podrá arreglar ¿No? Piensa en lo que has dicho, fue ella quien habló contigo.-negaba.

-          Ella no quería estar conmigo.

-          No digas eso.

-          No, no lo digo a malas, si estábamos bien juntos pero… Ya sabes los problemas que hemos tenido, y al fin y al cabo ella había estado mal desde la primera vez, tarde o temprano iba a pasar. Si la pena es que haya pasado por lo que ha pasado, y como ha pasado.-Yaiza sintió angustia por verle así.

-          Jo.-él la miró, sonriendo por el monosílabo.

-          ¿Jo?

-          Es que me da pena. Erais tan monos juntos…-él rió.

-          Bueno, estas cosas pasan, no te preocupes. ¿Tú estás bien con Seb?-se encogió de hombros.

-          Ahí andamos… Aún nada serio.-el chico se extrañó.

-          ¿Cómo que nada serio?

-          ¿Hasta dónde sabes?-Nico hizo memoria.

-          Sé que en Mónaco os vi mucho juntos, pero nada más.-Yaiza cogió aire.

-          No has hablado con Lewis, entonces…-fue a negar con normalidad pero se asustó.

-          Qué ha pasado para que me menciones a Lewis…-Yaiza volvió a coger aire y le puso al día. El chico acabó con los ojos y la boca igual de abiertos.- ¿Pero qué me estás contando?

-          Lo que oyes. Y así estoy, que no sé dónde meterme.

-          Joder. Pues Lewis no me había dicho nada, pero bueno al menos está todo bien ya ¿No? Si encima a Seb se le pasó todo tan rápido…

-          Es que esa es la cosa, se le pasó rápido pero ayer explota de nuevo, y esta mañana aparece diciendo que no pasa nada. Me marea ¿Sabes?

-          Tendrá que acostumbrarse, tú misma has dicho que lo has pasado mal.

-          Ya pero… Es raro. Estamos genial y siempre pasa algo que lo estropea. En este caso Lewis, siempre aparece Lewis.

-          Hombre, ahí tú tienes un poco de culpa…

-          Yo tengo toda la culpa, eso lo tengo asumido.-rieron.- Ahora sólo busco que las cosas se queden estables, pero joder, tras lo de ayer vuelvo a estar asustada.

-          Conozco a Seb, no te preocupes, no le durará mucho. Hasta que se acostumbre.

-          Eso espero…

Siguieron hablando hasta que acabaron de comer, y sin darse cuenta se levantaron juntos de la mesa y siguieron hablando durante el camino hasta sus lugares de trabajo. Se despidieron como si nada, y al menos llegaron al trabajo con una tranquilidad con la que contaban al haberse recuperado como confidentes.

Yaiza trabajó a tope durante toda la tarde con Sebastian y Britta, y apenas tuvo tiempo de hablar con él de algo que no fuese trabajo, pues Britta siempre aprovechaba las pausas para charlar o con ella o con él. El mismo jaleo de horario tenía Sandra, que iba con Dani y Gina de un lado a otro mientras procuraban no llegar tarde a ningún lado. Sandra tuvo la suerte de que contó con más descansos, y la compañía de Dani le hacía más amena la tarde. Bromeaba todo el rato, y pese al cansancio, Sandra reía a cada cosa que decía.

Llegaron las seis y Gina les dio la gran noticia de que eran libres hasta el jueves, y los dos lo celebraron chocando las manos y soltando aire como señal de descanso. No les apetecía andar, así que se quedaron en el hospitality de Red Bull tomando algo mientras hacían tiempo para volver al hotel.

-          ¿Qué tenemos mañana?

-          No quiero saberlo…-Sandra apenas hablaba con firmeza, estaba tumbada sobre la silla, hacia atrás, y tenía la cabeza colgando del respaldo.

-          Va, dime.-Dani insistía, y Sandra tuvo que coger la carpeta. La ojeó.

-          Dos entrevistas, un repor… Anda, y ya está.-el chico sonrió.- Y todo es por la tarde. La mañana libre de nuevo.-ofreció la palma de su mano y Dani la chocó.- Molamos.

-          Mucho.-guardó la carpeta de nuevo.- ¿Qué tal andas hoy?

-          ¿Hoy? ¿Qué diferencia hay entre hoy y ayer?

-          Ya sabes a qué me refiero…-alzó las cejas varias veces y Sandra le miró de forma despectiva.

-          Tenías que sacar el tema ¿Eh?-sacó su móvil del bolsillo sin dejar de mirar mal a Dani, y contestó a la llamada que tenía.- Ey… sí. No, no, estamos en Red Bull, ya hemos acabado… No. No, que estamos cansados… joder pues ven tú… Oye, no te quejes otra vez… No, esto no es Mercedes, nadie te va a mirar mal… Hülk, hostias, que vengas… Vale, vale.-colgó.- Hülk, que viene.

-          ¿No quiere?

-          No, porque no quiere pasar a Red Bull. Ya le hicimos entrar a Mercedes una vez, a poco más se muere.-Dani rió. Hablaron sobre temas pasajeros hasta que el chico hizo acto de presencia. Salió a la terraza con la misma cara de rabia que lo hizo el día de Mercedes.

-          Oye, que no mordemos.-Dani protestaba, y Nico le burlaba, sentándose con ellos.

-          Algún día vendréis todos a Force India.

-          Alguno, alguno.-Dani alargó con la mano el momento al que hacía referencia. Vinieron a preguntarle que qué quería beber, y después de contestar avergonzado, esperó su bebida para volver a decir algo.

-          ¿Qué tal el día?

-          Bueno, a tope por la tarde, por la mañana de relax.-explicó él.

-          Y mañana igual.

-          Yo no he hecho nada en todo el día.-protestó.

-          Y te quejas.

-          Es aburrido, si lo sé me quedo en mi casa hasta mañana.

-          O hasta el viernes –alargaba de nuevo Dani.

-          No, no, mañana, que me toca rueda de prensa.-los dos oyentes pusieron cara de lamento.- Horrible, lo sé...

-          ¿Quién más va? Desde que estoy en Red Bull no me entero.

-          Jenson, Adrian, Kamui, Felipe y Lewis.-el último nombre lo dijo con retintín, y Sandra rió.

-          Pensaba que erais amigos de nuevo.-Dani opinó.

-          Sí, si con él estoy bien desde que lo hablamos, pero eso no significa que no le tenga cruzado.-ambos rieron, pues Nico no era capaz de mostrar maldad de forma seria.- ¿Qué pasó anoche al final?-ambos se encogieron de hombros mirándose.

-          He estado hablando antes con Yai por Whatsapp pero no me ha dicho nada, ya la buscaré luego. Pero vamos, si no me ha venido llorando supongo que todo bien.

-          Antes te quejabas de que no te contaba nada, a lo mejor ha pasado algo y no te lo cuenta.-recordó Nico, ella asintió pensativa.- Como tú con lo de Kimi.-su gesto pensante cambió a uno enrabietado.

-          ¿Por qué sacas eso ahora?

-          No he sacado nada, sólo he dicho que Yai no lo sabe.

-          No, no lo sabe, ni lo sabrá. Intento olvidarme, y cuando me olvide no hará falta volver a hablar de ello.

-          Sí, señora.-fingió un saludo militar y ella le dio una patada floja en la pierna.

-          ¿Has hablado con él?-Dani preguntó después de reírse por los gritos de dolor de Nico.

-          No.

-          ¿A qué esperas?

-          ¿A nada? No tengo nada que hablar con él.-los dos chicos se miraron.

-          Podrías hacerlo. Aclarar las cosas… Ya sabes, insistirle en hablar de ello.

-          Hülk, es Kimi, te lo recuerdo otra vez. No sabe hablar.

-          Tú parece que tampoco.-Dani la provocaba.- Siempre te pones hecha una furia cuando te sacan un tema que no te gusta, por tanto actúas como él.-Nico asentía veloz.

-          ¿Ves? Lo que te dije, sois iguales.-ambos reían y ella les miraba como si quisiese matarles a los dos.

-          Es una pena que no tengáis problemas con chicas vosotros, porque me estaría riendo de los dos a todas horas.

-          Nosotros es que sabemos hacerles frente.-Nico pretendía picarla.

-          Oh, sí, sobre todo tú con Yai.-Dani rió un poco, pero frenó al ver que a Nico no le hacía mucha gracia.- Perdón.

-          Da igual.-le pegó un sorbo a su refresco.- Sigo pensando que deberías hablar con él. O intentarlo, si no se deja…-Sandra quería pedirle perdón de nuevo, pero optó por su estrategia de ignorarlo.

-          ¿Has hablado con Seb de nuevo?-Dani preguntaba ahora, y ella negaba.

-          Prefiero hablar con Kimi a hablar con Seb. Seb es peor que vosotros dos, es Yai en chico, siempre lo diré, se empeña en que me guste Kimi.

-          Seb y Yai son los padrinos de Kimi, ambos te lo ofrecen a tu disfrute.-Dani burlaba, y Nico reía por lo bajo mientras Sandra le sacaba la lengua.

-          Menuda gracia… Ojalá Seb no nos hubiese pillado, no tendría por qué saberlo.

-          Hombre…-volvió a intervenir Nico.- Si no os hubiese visto Kimi se lo habría contado igual, porque supongo que Kimi habría necesitado hablar con alguien.

-          Y si no os hubiese visto a lo mejor hubieseis acabado haciendo otras cosas y estarías aún más—

-          Cállate Dani o te tiro esto a la cabeza.-levantó su vaso, el cual ya estaba vacío.- En fin, que me voy a ir.

-          Voy contigo.-Nico se levantó.

-          ¿Me abandonáis? Que yo me tengo que quedar, que me tiene que ver el fisio.

-          ¿Estás bien?-Nico se extrañó.

-          Ah, sí, es puro placer.-rieron.

-          Yo tengo que pasar por el hospitality antes de volver…

-          Pues yo me voy al hotel, a pasar de todo. Te veo mañana.-se despidió de Dani dándole una colleja, y este le dio un golpe a ella en el brazo como respuesta. Nico y Sandra salieron de Red Bull y ambos se despidieron hasta el día siguiente cada uno tirando hacia un lado diferente.

La verdad es que no tenía ganas de ir al hotel, pero no le apetecía quedarse por la zona del circuito ya que apenas había gente. Intentó llamar a Yaiza, pero no contestaba y dio por hecho que estaría trabajando.

Dio unas cuantas vueltas por el paddock, y siguió con su tour personal de cada gran premio haciéndole fotos a todo y paseándose por los puestos que vendían de todo. Vio mil cosas que quería comprar, pero esa vez decidió esperarse a ir con Yaiza para comprar juntas, pues no habían hecho eso a la vez en ningún circuito y le parecía algo emocionante.

Siguió caminando y haciendo fotos, y se acercó a las zonas más abiertas para intentar ver el paisaje de la isla en la que estaba sin tener que salir del circuito. Eran las 20.00 y pese a que empezaba a refrescar, le apetecía beberse algo frío. Fue a la FIA y entró al bar a pedir un refresco. Se lo tomó allí mientras jugueteaba con el móvil, y tardó un poco en decidirse a levantarse. Dejó el vaso en la barra y salió del centro de la FIA, y de camino por el paddock no tuvo más remedio que pensar en lo que le habían dicho Nico y Dani sobre hablar con Kimi. Tenía al finlandés de frente, caminando en la dirección contraria a la que iba ella, a punto de chocarse con su persona por ir centrado en su teléfono móvil.

-          Ey –le frenó, y el chico no supo cómo reaccionar al verla a ella.- Un poco de cuidado ¿No?

-          Sí.-la ignoró y siguió andando mientras miraba de nuevo su móvil. Sandra se quedó petrificada con su reacción, y estuvo por grabarlo para mandárselo a Dani y Nico si no la creían. Optó por seguirle.

-          ¿Piensas hablarme así a partir de ahora?-le volvió a dar un brinco el corazón al oírla de nuevo, y negó varias veces sin responderla. Se guardó el móvil.- Te estoy hablando.

-          Y yo ignorando.-no salía de su asombro.

-          ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?-recorrían a paso ligero el Paddock rumbo a la salida del circuito.

-          ¿A mí? Nada.-ni siquiera la miraba, y ella andaba apresurada a su lado, sin dejar de observarle con cara de incertidumbre.

-          Oye, sólo pretendía hablar contigo, tampoco hace falta que te pongas así de insoportable.

-          ¿Otra vez quieres hablar? ¿De qué esta vez?-seguía ignorando su presencia física.

-          ¿Cómo que de qué? Creo que ya lo sabes.

-          Sandra…-se masajeó los ojos con una mano.- En serio, basta. Déjalo pasar.

-          No voy a dejarlo pasar si sigues comportándote así.

-          Así cómo.

-          Así.-le señaló.- ¿No dices que no fue nada? ¿Por qué actúas como si lo fuese?

-          No actúo de ninguna forma.

-          Me ignoras, ni siquiera me miras—

-          ¿Te estás oyendo?

-          ¿Y tú te estás viendo? –ambos frenaron para pasar por los controles de salida, y Sandra fue más apresurada para ponerse delante suya y no dejarle pasar.- No, ahora escúchame. ¿A qué se debe comportarse así conmigo?

-          No me comporto de ninguna forma.-se estaba empezando a poner nervioso por su insistencia, y no sabía a qué recurrir para que le dejase marchar, pues lo último que quería era volver a hablar de aquello. Empezó a andar por el paseo de madera, y la chica le miró en la lejanía antes de volver a apresurarse a seguirle.

-          Intento arreglar las cosas ¿Sabes?-él volvió a resoplar al saber que le seguía de nuevo.

-          Si quieres arreglarlo déjalo estar.

-          ¡Ah! ¿Ves? Reconoces que hay algo que hay que arreglar.

-          Sí, Sandra, hay que arreglar lo pesada que eres. Y eso se arregla dejándolo estar.-La chica sentía ganas de tirarle al río, y no disminuía su velocidad para no darle el placer de zanjar aquello allí.

-          Estás demostrando que no fue sólo un beso.-Kimi no aguantaba más y se frenó en seco dándose la vuelta a ella.

-          A ver, Sandra. Fue un beso. Un jodido beso. Yo quise dejarlo estar el primer día, y tú te empeñas en querer hablarlo cada vez que me cruzo contigo. No me da la gana hablar de ello porque hablar de ello es darle importancia, y eso es lo que tú estás haciendo, y yo no quiero darle importancia, así que basta.

-          ¿Tratarme así no es darle importancia? Porque estás huyendo de mí.

-          Huyo de ti porque eres una pesada con el tema. No te he visto hablarme de otra cosa desde entonces. Ni siquiera me has dado las gracias por partirle la cara al pesado del local.

-          ¿A qué viene eso ahora?

-          A nada, claro que no viene a nada, el tema de la conversación sólo puede ser el dichoso beso. ¿Ves? Eres tú la que le da importancia, no yo.-volvió a andar, pero ella volvió a seguirle.

-          Si no le dieses importancia accederías a hablar conmigo de ello, aunque fuese una vez, sin hacer comentarios idiotas como haces siempre.-El volver a oír su voz detrás le hizo ponerse terriblemente nervioso. Se giró con furia y la chica frenó en seco.

-          ¡Basta! ¡Sandra, fue un beso! ¡No hay nada de qué hablar!-la chica fue a reprocharle de nuevo, y abrió la boca para pronunciar algo, pero el chico llevó sus manos al rostro de Sandra y la acercó a él, dándola un beso no muy largo y con bastante fuerza que la dejó petrificada una vez la soltó.- ¿Ves? Es un puto beso. Y ahora haz el favor de dejarlo estar.

Echó a andar por el puente y Sandra no tuvo valor de seguirle de nuevo. No era capaz de moverse, ni siquiera pestañeaba. Kimi se perdió por el otro lado del camino y Sandra era consciente de que hacía rato que estaba allí parada, sin saber qué hacer o a dónde ir. El chico había insistido una y otra vez en que aquello no era más que un beso, pero el repetirlo sin venir a cuento lo único que provocó fue que Sandra asumiese que aquello era algo más. Y ahora sí que necesitaba hablar con Sebastian, pero ni siquiera fue capaz de dar un paso al frente hasta que el frío y la noche se echaron sobre Montreal.

 


	78. Doble o nada

No fue consciente del tiempo que estuvo sobre las tablas parada como una estatua. Apenas giraba la cabeza para comprobar que estaba sola, y mientras lo hacía intentaba entender qué le hizo pensar a Kimi que sería buena idea volver a besarla.

-          ¿Tía?-dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar la voz de Yaiza, que la miraba asustada.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué pasa?

-          ¿Eh?-apenas tenía energía en el cuerpo que la permitiese hablar en su mismo tono de voz.

-          Llevo llamándote desde allí a voces.-señaló el principio del puente.- No contestabas. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-          Nada, nada.-se movió un poco hacia delante y Yaiza fue a su lado.- No me encuentro bien.-Yaiza la miró más detenidamente, buscando el punto que debilitase a la chica. Posó su mano en la frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre, pero su temperatura era la normal.- Ando mareada, no te preocupes, no es nada.

-          ¿Pero por qué no has ido al hotel? Cómo se te ocurre quedarte aquí, para haberte caído, joder—

-          Estaba mareada, no podía moverme.-alargaba su excusa para intentar librarse de la compañía de su amiga.

-          ¿Y no puedes llamarme? ¿O llamar a alguno de estos? Sandra, joder.-la cogió del brazo.- Vamos al bus.-no rechistó, y llegó a la parada para subir al autobús de vuelta al hotel, en donde apenas tuvo poder de decisión mientras Yaiza la llevaba al dormitorio.- Tú túmbate o lo que sea, yo te traigo la cena.

-          Yai, que no es nada.

-          Cállate y métete a la cama. Ahora subo.

-          ¿A dónde vas?

-          Al buffet.

-          No creo que te dejen sacar comida.-no le preocupaba comer en esos momentos, y sin saber por qué, hacía caso a su amiga y se metía en la cama sintiéndose realmente mareada por su propia excusa.

-          Tía, trabajamos en lo que trabajamos, si quiero me la suben ellos, no me jodas.-dejó la mochila en el suelo.- Subo ahora.

-          Yai, que no hace falta, si me quedaré dormida ahora mismo. –su amiga la miró con insistencia.- En serio. Yo me tomo ahora una Cocacola y me duermo.

-          ¿Tienes?

-          Sí, en el minibar hay. Vete tranquila. Si me pasa algo te llamo.-le costó convencerla pero al final Yaiza decidió irse a malas repitiendo una y otra vez que tendría su móvil encendido por cualquier emergencia.

Sandra se quedó sola en la habitación finalmente, y cogió aire para levantarse de la cama negándose a dormir o al menos a intentarlo, pues veía otra noche en vela por culpa de Kimi. Fue al baño y se lavó la cara un sinfín de veces hasta que sintió frío en la piel, y se sentó sobre la tapa del wáter a pensar.

Sintió que la comedura de cabeza era mayor que la primera vez, pero que sin embargo su cuerpo actuaba de mejor manera gracias a la ausencia de alcohol recorriéndolo. Ese estado sobrio le permitió darle vueltas a lo que acaba de ocurrir, recreando la escena en su mente, buscando las palabras que le pudieron dar a entender al chico que besarla era la solución de zanjar un tema que volvía a estar abierto a cualquier interpretación.

El haber mentido a su amiga sobre un falso mareo la terminó provocando dicho síntoma una vez se intentó levantar de la tapa y no pudo. Respiró profundamente, y se agarró en el bidé para ponerse en pie y lavarse la cara una última vez, derrotando así al sofoco que se había adueñado de su cuerpo. Salió al dormitorio y miró la habitación como si no la reconociese. Tampoco se reconocía a sí misma mirándose al espejo, y quería saber por qué estaba pasando eso con Kimi y el por qué era incapaz de quitarle importancia como él le pedía.

El mareo volvió a acecharla, por lo que intentó moverse para que el poco aire que corría por el cuarto la diese en cada paso. Fue a la salita que quedaba detrás del baño y cogió una de sus maletas, la cual apenas usaba. Cargaba todas las cosas que no eran ropa o cosas de uso diario, la puso sobre la cama, y la abrió de par en par. Levantó unas cuantas mantas y sintió un pinchazo en el pecho, como si su cuerpo hubiese ido por libre en busca de lo que ahora sostenía sin haberla avisado. Comenzó a andar de vuelta al dormitorio mirando el marco de fotos que portaba, con la foto que Nico le hizo y le regaló en su estancia en Mónaco. Sintió rabia, culpa y remordimientos por lo que estaba pasando, y quiso hacerse saber que le echaba de menos, al menos lo que debería, y por más que lo intentaba sólo pensaba en Kimi y en cómo posiblemente Nico tuviese razón en su momento.

Los golpes en la puerta, secos y rápidos, provocaron que el marco se cayese de las manos de Sandra hacia el suelo, partiendo el fino cristal en varios trozos, pero dejando la foto intacta encima de la moqueta. El pinchazo ahora era más fuerte que antes, y ni siquiera le permitía coger aire para poder ponerse en movimiento. Tardó lo suyo, y la puerta volvía a sonar más apresurada. No era Yaiza, pero la visita parecía haberla leído la mente en su momento siendo consciente de sus necesidades.

-          ¿Qué ha pasado?-Sebastian parecía apresurado, y entraba por la puerta sin pedir permiso.- Es Kimi ¿Verdad?-Podría haberse sorprendido, pero ni siquiera se inmutó físicamente.

-          ¿Te lo ha dicho él?

-          No, pero Yai me ha dicho que te ha visto, cómo te ha visto y bueno, no es muy típico tuyo. Y he intentado ir a hablar con Kimi pero no me abre la puerta, lo que me da que pensar.-Sandra se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en la cama mientras Sebastian se apoyaba en la pared de en frente.- ¿Habéis discutido otra vez?-la chica le miró con rostro irónico, dejándole claro que se iba a sorprender.

-          Intenté hablar con él otra vez, pero seguía ignorándome. Le seguí, insistí y no paraba de repetir que dejase de darle vueltas, ignorando que yo pudiese necesitar hablarlo aunque sea para zanjar que no era nada.-hizo una pausa.- Pensó que sería buena idea volver a besarme.-se encogió de hombros.

-          ¿Cómo?-ella asintió.- Pero ¿Lo hizo? Quiero decir—

-          Sí, sí. Tal cual. Me besó y me dijo que no era más que un beso. Y se fue.-mientras Sebastian intenta volver en cordura Sandra reía de forma sarcástica mientras se masajeaba la frente con una mano, pretendiendo parar el mareo que aparecía de nuevo. Sebastian miraba sin rumbo el cuarto, intentando comprender lo que acababa de oír, y reparó en los cristales del suelo. Mostró sorpresa y se agachó a coger el papel que estaba entre los trozos rotos. Lo giró y tras observarla y miró a Sandra, mostrándole la foto buscando saber qué hacía ahí.- Es de Nico. Me la hizo él.-la chica cogió la foto sin mirarla, y la sujetó de cara al suelo.

-          Sales bastante guapa.-intentó ser amable, y ella sonrió sin mucha emoción.

-          Gracias.-las palabras de Sebastian le causaron más mal que bien, pues volvía a sentir ese pinchazo por Nico.

-          Hablaré con él ¿Vale? Con Kimi.-Sandra asintió.- No te voy a decir que no te comas la cabeza, porque es una tontería, pero… Ya veré qué le saco.

-          Seb.-el chico había empezado a andar para irse y se retuvo frente a ella.- ¿Es normal? Que haga esto, digo.-Sebastian se dejó caer de cuclillas frente a ella mientras resoplaba.

-          No sé qué decirte. Ya sabes lo que pienso de todo esto. Lo que me has contado me da que pensar que estoy en lo cierto, pero sigo sin encontrarle sentido.-Sandra negó, y Sebastian se sintió mal por no poderla ayudar más.- Te prometo que le sacaré algo.

-          Supuestamente eres buen amigo y no me contarías sus cosas.-le recordó la conversación en el yate. Sebastian rió.

-          Como te dije, puedo usar lo que me diga para ayudarte. Y créeme, va a venir bien.-Sandra asintió.- Venga, ánimo.-se levantó levemente para darle un beso en la mejilla, y se fue del cuarto sin esperar que la chica perdiese tiempo en despedirse.

Estuvo un rato más sentada, ignorando que volvía a estar sola en su dormitorio. Miró al suelo y los cristales por allí esparcidos, y sin mucha decisión se levantó para intentar recogerlos como pudo ayudándose de carpetas que servían para empujarlos. Los tiró y volvió al cuarto, y cogió la foto que le regaló Nico para mirarla otra vez. No se veía a ella, y ya no sólo por la ausente sonrisa de la realidad, sino porque tampoco compartía la forma de ver las cosas que la chica retratada.

Colgó la foto del marco del espejo con la imagen hacia el cristal, ignorando así el tener que verla pero procurando a la vez no perderla de vista. Se fue al lado de la cama y se tumbó sobre el colchón. Se abrazó a la almohada y comenzó a rondar por el tema hasta que se quedó dormida.

Cuando despertó se sintió tan cansada que dudó haber dormido. Se levantó desganada y antes de que los recuerdos pudiesen acecharla con dolor decidió irse a la ducha. Siguió pensando en lo sucedido bajo el agua, y deseó con ganas estar vestida y desayunada para ir al circuito esperando que Dani y su trabajo la distrajesen, sin embargo el recuerdo de que no tenía nada que hacer hasta la tarde la provocó un bajón notable.

Quien sí tenía que ir al circuito era Sebastian, y alargaba su viaje al mismo sentado en la mesa del buffet, mirando fijamente a la puerta esperando a que Kimi apareciese tarde o temprano y que, a la vez, Yaiza no diese señales de vida hasta después. Tuvo suerte y el finlandés apareció cuando Sebastian más cansado de esperar estaba. Iba mirando a otro lado, y no se fijaba a quien dejaba en las mesas de su lado. Sebastian le agarró del brazo, llamando su atención, y tiró de él para ponerle de frente.

-          Siéntate.

-          Voy a por café.-quiso irse de nuevo pero Sebastian volvió a echarle hacia atrás.- Joder, impaciente.-Se dejó caer en la silla a malas, y se apoyó sobre los antebrazos mirando a su amigo, que le devolvía la mirada con decepción.

-          ¿Se puede saber qué te traes entre manos?

-          Me gustaría traerme un café, pero no me han dejado ir a por él.-Sebastian dejó los ojos en blanco y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, y vio que la conversación no iba a ser fácil.

-          Kimi, estás liando mucho las cosas, y a este paso nos vas a volver locos a todos.

-          ¿Cómo narices lo haces para enterarte de todo?-A Sebastian le parecía que se lo tomaba a cachondeo.

-          Después de tantos años y vas a ser incapaz de hablar conmigo como una persona normal.-Ahora era Kimi el que no veía salida a aquella charla.- ¿Se puede saber a qué vino?

-          ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

-          Kimi, no me vengas con esas.

-          Sólo pregunto.

-          Que ella quería hablar y tú decidiste darle un beso para callarla.-el finlandés fue a hablar pero Sebastian le miró de manera más expresiva y alzó la mano para pararle.- Ni se te ocurra darme una excusa.

-          No es excusa, es dar mis motivos. Estoy hasta los huevos de que me venga con el tema, y—

-          Y darle otro motivo para que te vaya con el tema te pareció lógico.-asentía.

-          ¿Tú qué vas a saber? Ni siquiera eres capaz de besar a Yai.-Sebastian cerró los ojos y cogió aire.

-          Mira.-hablaba muy clamado.- Voy a ignorar lo gilipollas que llegas a ser a veces con tal de no dar tu brazo a torcer, y te diré que por mucho que intentes justificarte diciendo que lo haces para mandarla callar, vas a conseguir lo contrario.

-          No, si eso está claro. He conseguido que ya no sólo ella me dé la plasta, ahora me la das tú—

-          ¿Tanto miedo te da?-había normalizado aún más su tono de voz, y entre eso y la pregunta Kimi se quedó callado durante unos segundos sin saber qué decir.

-          ¿Miedo?

-          Reconocer que te gusta.-Kimi negó, queriendo dejar de oírle.- Prefieres que todos, ella en este caso, siga viendo ese comportamiento imbécil que usas siempre en vez de asumirlo y hablar con ella.

-          ¿Si tan listo eres en estas cosas por qué es que sigues sin comerte una rosca?-Sebastian era inmune a sus provocaciones.

-          Da la casualidad de que yo al menos no busco que me odien a base de mi comportamiento cuando en realidad quiero lo contrario. En eso te saco mucha ventaja, incluso sin comerme una rosca.

-          Si quieres verlo así…

-          Prefiero no comerme una rosca pero saber que me respetan a ser un impresentable como tú y ganarme que me odien.

-          ¿Me has sentado para insultarme?

-          No creo que merezcas otra cosa.-Kimi le miró sorprendido.- Más que nada porque he intentado ayudarte un sinfín de veces y lo único que te saco es burlas hacia mí o comentarios estúpidos.

-          Tal vez no necesito que me ayudes.-Sebastian rió.

-          Dudo mucho que no necesites ayuda en este momento. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando la vuelvas a ver? ¿Besarla de nuevo? Supongo que un tercero dejará claro que no es más que un beso. Bueno, en ese caso tres. Qué importancia tiene ¿No? Eso lo hace todo el mundo.-Kimi le miraba con rabia.- Ah bueno, menos yo, que no soy capaz de dar el primero. ¿No? O no pensabas decirlo.-Sebastian dejó de hablar mientras Kimi bajaba la mirada al mantel, sin saber a qué recurrir para que su amigo dejase de actuar así.- Haz lo que te de la real gana, pero como la vuelvas a dejar como la dejaste ayer, te aseguro que me voy a preocupar bien poco de ti.

Se levantó y salió del buffet apresurado, y dio gracias por coger un autobús a tiempo para llegar al circuito en donde Britta y Yaiza le esperaban de brazos cruzados. Kimi se tomó su tiempo para desayunar, y alargaba un momento que en realidad no sabía cuál sería, pero no se atrevía a salir de aquel restaurante.

Aparentaba una tranquilidad que él sentía claramente inexistente. Seguía con su gesto frío, y actuaba como si Sebastian siguiese en frente y quisiese demostrarle que no le importaba lo más mínimo lo que le hubiese dicho. Aunque en realidad le daba vueltas a todo desde hacía días. Cada palabra que le decía su amigo le llegaba con un rayo al cerebro, y le hacía perder el control de todas las sensaciones que había buscado esconder en un cajón bajo llave. Pero el cajón se movía cada vez más, y la cerradura que lo soportaba estaba ya tan oxidada que en cualquier momento se iba a abrir, dejando a su dueño sin saber cómo actuar.

Se masajeó un poco la cara después de beberse su ansiado café, y se susurraba a sí mismo que el darle otro beso no era más que una soberana estupidez. Sebastian tenía razón, y por más que quería no dársela, no veía otra forma de entender cómo se sentía. No quería besarla, o al menos lo que tenía claro es que no de la forma en la que lo hizo la última vez. Pero tampoco quería hablar con ella sobre el tema, pues sería darle una importancia que él quería evitar proporcionarle.

Sebastian le había dicho que Sandra estaba mal, o al menos le había dejado caer que la había visto en un estado poco positivo. No sabía a qué hacía referencia, ni se imaginaba cómo podía haber llegado a sentirse la chica después de insistir tantas veces en hablar y haber recibido tantas negativas por parte suya. Intentó ponerse en su lugar, y la presión que sintió en el pecho le provocó la necesidad de levantarse y salir de allí antes de romper algo. Recorrió el buffet y salió a la calle, y decidió coger un autobús para ir al circuito e intentar ignorar cualquier tema en relación a Sandra metiéndose de lleno en su coche.

Sandra por su parte seguía dando vueltas por el cuarto, y se había puesto los cascos para intentar hacer que el tiempo pasase más rápido. Las canciones que amenizaban la espera no ayudaban con sus letras, y terminó desconectado los auriculares y tirándolos por la cama mientras cogía el teléfono para llamar a Nico, que salía de Force India cuando contestaba. Se preocupó al oírla hablar, y no dudó en volver a entrar a su motorhome para evadirse del ruido del paddock y escucharla con atención. Le contó los últimos acontecimientos, y sólo el tono de voz que usaba la chica para intentar expresar lo que sentía le hacía temer que tenía tanta razón como le pasaba a Sebastian.  Se sintió presionado por no poder escaparse de sus compromisos, y animó más de una vez a la chica a ir a buscar a Dani para al menos no estar sola.

Cuando colgó, decidió hacerle caso y escribió al australiano para verse en el hall en un rato e ir tirando al circuito. No puso pegas, pero le extrañó tanto el mensaje y la forma en la que estaba escrito que apenas tardó unos minutos en aparecer.

-          Qué veloz…-le sonrió y le dio un abrazo al que él venía ofreciéndose. Dani estaba más serio de lo normal.

-          ¿Qué te pasa?-no le extrañó la pregunta, y le puso al día antes de salir del hotel hacia el autobús.- Bueno…-la espera entre esa palabra y la siguiente parecía alargarse mucho, y Sandra le miraba sentada a su lado ansiosa.

-          ¿No vas a decir nada más?

-          Es que no sé qué decir. Me parece todo muy obvio y a la vez es tan raro que me lo cuestiono.

-          ¿Obvio?

-          Sí, no te ofendas ¿Vale? Pero creo que está claro que os gustáis y—

-          ¿Ofenderme?

-          Bueno, siempre dices que no te gusta y eso, por eso digo que no te ofendas. Pero es que no sé. Cierto, tú no has hecho nada, ha sido él, pero sólo hace falta verte…

-          Me da miedo que digas eso.-Dani rió.- ¿Qué tengo en la cara? Para que se note, supuestamente…

-          No es nada, pero estás apagada, como asustada. Supongo que tras lo de Nico lo que menos te apetece es sentir algo por el que, digámoslo suave, provocó la ruptura.-dio de lleno en sus sensaciones, y el no responderle le hizo a Dani comprender que iba por el buen camino.- Mira, aquí el problema lo tiene él. Yo sigo diciendo que no has de preocuparte. Que sí, es una putada y apenas hace tiempo que estabas con Nico, pero las cosas pasan, y mejor ahora que no antes.-ella frunció el ceño.- Me refiero a que mejor que te guste ahora, o le gustes ahora, a antes cuando aún estabas con Nico.

-          No creo que le guste.

-          ¿Por qué estás tan segura?

-          No lo estoy, por eso digo creo. Parece que lo hizo sólo por fastidiarme.

-          Mira, no soy el más indicado para hablar de Kimi, pero a la vez soy de los pocos que le ve siempre en su… Llamémoslo hábitat, porque cuando está con Seb es claramente lo opuesto a todo esto. Y cuando actúa con Seb así, Seb se cabrea mucho porque sabe que no es así… Y si Seb busca ayudarte tanto, es porque claramente Kimi está actuando de la forma inadecuada. –ella resopló y Dani pasó su brazo por su hombro para acercarla a él y darle un abrazo.- Venga, no te preocupes.

-          Qué fácil…

-          No, fácil no, lógico. Intenta no hacerlo. Piensa que no tiene nada de malo, en serio. Lo tuyo ¿eh? Que te pueda gustar y eso. Es normal que mezcles cosas entre lo de Nico y Kimi, pero eso nos pasa a todos y terminará quedando atrás. Aquí la cosa es intentar hacer que Kimi se centre.

-          Es que te juro que le daba una hostia si le viese.-Dani rió e incluso el conductor soltó una pequeña carcajada que llamó la atención de Sandra, que bajó la voz.- A qué narices juega. ¿Tanto le cuesta hablar las cosas?

-          Creo que es exactamente lo que le pasa. Tiene que estar acojonado y lo último que quiere es asumir las cosas.

-          Ir besándome cada dos por tres no sé yo de qué forma ayuda.-Dani negó, justo cuando el conductor les avisaba de que ya habían llegado y ambos bajaban al asfalto de camino a la madera.

-          Sea como sea yo que tú le daría espacio.-Sandra le miró.- Ya hemos comprobado que no quiere hablar, por lo que sea. Haz que sea él el que busque hablar.

-          ¿Cómo?

-          Ignorándole. Intenta demostrarle que no te importa nada lo que ha pasado. Como si tuviese razón ¿Sabes? –asintió. Siguieron andando hasta el final de la tabla.- ¿Qué hacemos?

-          He quedado con Hülk para comer, pero aún es pronto.

-          ¿Vamos a esperarle? Yo no tengo problemas en entrar a Force India.-ella se encogió de hombros y fueron ambos al hospitality de la escudería, a la cual entraron bajo miradas atónitas. Se sentaron en el comedor y allí esperaron a la hora de comer, a la que llegaba Nico mirando el móvil sorprendido por el aviso de la chica.

-          ¿Es broma?-sonreía como un niño.

-          ¿Has visto? Somos muy considerados contigo.-Dani le ofrecía la mano para que Nico la chocase, y así hizo. Se sentó y miró a Sandra más serio.

-          ¿Cómo estás?-se encogió de hombros y él la guiñó el ojo con compasión. Ella sonrió tímidamente volviendo a repetir su gesto con los hombros.

Ambos chicos se propusieron darle una conversación agradable durante la comida, y Sandra se sintió más a gusto que en el resto de la mañana mientras compartía con ellos esa hora. Apenas hubieron acabado, los dos de Red Bull se tuvieron que levantar para no llegar tarde a su primer encuentro con los medios, y mientras Nico hacía lo propio, Yaiza paseaba por el box de Red Bull sin mucho que hacer, pues Britta y Sebastian tenían una entrevista demasiado seria al a que ella no tenía por qué ir.

Estaba sentada en uno de los asientos del fondo, y dio gracias en voz alta cuando Dani y Sandra aparecieron por el garaje con un rato de descanso para pasar con ella. Yaiza abrazó a Dani y luego fue a Sandra, a la que lanzó un cesto de preguntas sobre su estado. Sandra le aseguró mil veces que se encontraba perfectamente, pero sólo cuando la oyó reír a las bromas de Dani asumió que tenía razón. Estuvieron por allí comentando todo lo que el chico decía, y reían con él sin parar. Dani volvió a ponerle su gorra a Yaiza, que se miraba en todo lo que reflejaba para verse con ella. Sacó su móvil y ofreció a los dos hacerse unas cuantas fotos, y por más que lo intentaban, ninguna salía lo suficientemente seria como para merecer la pena.

Sin darse cuenta, Sebastian había llegado ya al garaje y les miraba riendo desde un lado sin entender qué hacían. Sandra fue la que le vio, y dio un golpe a Yaiza sin mucho disimulo para que le mirase.

-          Ey.-le saludó con amabilidad y fue a él.- ¿Qué tal la entrevista?-Sebastian estaba apoyado en un cajón metálico enorme, y la miraba de brazos cruzados con el ceño fruncido. Tenía la vista clavada en la gorra de la chica. Yaiza se dio cuenta y se la quitó entre risas y no tardó en quitarle a Sebastian la suya para ponérsela.

-          Bien, no me han dado mucha caña.-ya volvía a ser persona. Ella sonreía.- Luego tengo una cosa rara con Nico sobre Alemania ¿estarás?

-          Ay, creo que sí.-se mostró dubitativa.- Me parece que lo he visto en el horario, pero no sé el tema. ¿Alemania dices?

-          Sí, por el Mundial de Fútbol. No sé qué nos harán.-ella sonrió.- No me voy a cortar a la hora de dar caña a España si me preguntan ¿eh?

-          Oh, tranquilo, yo voy con Alemania.-él se mostró sorprendido.- No te emociones, no es por ti.-Sebastian rió.- Me gusta Alemania en el fútbol, ya lo sabes.-asintió, y justo en ese momento Heikki le llamó. Sebastian se disculpó y fue hacia él mientras Yaiza se volvía para ver que Dani y Sandra se iban hacia el interior del garaje, a la sala de relax. Les acompañó y estuvieron allí un rato sentados. Sebastian seguía con Heikki, y le escuchaba mientras oía lo que le decía pero no pudo evitar perder la concentración al ver a Lewis husmeando por el garaje. Lo hacía de forma descarada, y Sebastian no pudo evitar desconectar de Heikki para acercarse.

-          ¿Qué quieres?-no buscaba ser amable, y Lewis dio un brinco al escucharle, pero actuó con naturalidad.

-          Buscaba a Yai.-Sebastian asintió, sin sorprenderse.

-          ¿Para?

-          Hablar.-Lewis ni siquiera le miraba, y seguía buscando a Yaiza por el garaje. Sebastian cogió aire y apretó los labios mientras le miraba con rabia.- ¿Puedes avisarla?-tenía asumido que estaría allí, y a Sebastian no le quedó otra que asentir con rabia mientras iba a la salita. Entró y les vio riendo a los tres, y ella se levantó para recibirle, sin sentido, pero él no borró la seriedad de su rostro.

-          Te buscan.-señaló la otra zona y quiso irse de nuevo hacia ella.

-          ¿A mí? ¿Quién?-se extrañó siguiéndole, viendo cómo la daba la espalda. Salió por la puerta y se quedó quieta al ver a Lewis fuera del garaje, haciéndola un gesto con la cabeza para saludarla con media sonrisa. Ella hizo lo mismo, y comenzó a andar mirando de reojo a un Sebastian que se volvía a sentar sobre el gran maletín metálico.- Hola.-saludó a Lewis, y este hacía lo propio dándola dos besos. Oyeron un ruido a la espalda de la chica, y se giraron con los ojos en dirección a Sebastian, que sólo de verles tan cerca había dado un golpe con el pie al maletín antes de mirar hacia otro lado para controlarse. Yaiza volvió a mirar a Lewis.

-          Si quieres hablamos luego…

-          No, da igual. Pasa de él.-lo dijo en alto, y Sebastian la miró con sorpresa. Lewis no supo muy bien cómo continuar. La chica se cruzó de brazos.- Dime.

-          Creo que es mejor que hablemos luego.

-          Lewis, no has venido para nada.

-          Ya, pero también quería que estuviese él delante, y creo que no es el mejor momento.

-          ¿Para?

-          Nada importante, pero prefiero que hablemos luego, no quiero liarla más.-ella frunció el ceño.

-          No la estás liando Lewis, es él que es un celoso.

-          Hombre, le comprendo. Quiero decir—

-          Ya sé lo que quieres decir, déjalo.-se fue a girar.- Hablamos luego.-Lewis asintió se marchó, y Yaiza se acercó a Sebastian, que se levantaba del maletín para aprovechar que Sandra y Dani habían dejado libre la salita para cotillear, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa ahora?-ignoraba a Yaiza, que iba detrás.- Seb, en serio.-se paró antes de entrar.

-          ¿Es necesario que se pasee por aquí?

-          Me estaba buscando.

-          ¿Y no puede llamarte y verte en otro lado?

-          ¿Te estás escuchando?

-          Sí, me escucho y me apoyo.-estaban alzando la voz y Sebastian decidió entrar a la salita sin intentar cerrar la puerta, ya que Yaiza iba tras él. Ella se encargó de hacerlo y ambos se quedaron frente a frente para continuar la discusión.

-          Pensé que había quedado claro que no pasaba nada por hablarme con Lewis. De hecho tú apareciste por mi cuarto la otra mañana pidiéndome perdón por cómo te comportaste.

-          Eso no quiere decir que no le quiera partir la cara cada vez que le veo.-Yaiza se enfurecía.

-          No me puedo creer que actúes así.-negaba.

-          ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? Es tu ex, no me hace gracia que—

-          ¡No es mi ex, Seb! Joder, haz el favor de aclarar las cosas antes, él y yo no hemos estado juntos.

-          Llámalo como quieras, pero para mí es tu ex, ya sea exnovio, expolvo o lo que os dé la gana.

-          Eres un crío.-él tenía los brazos en jarra, y seguía enfurecido sólo por haberle visto.- No voy a dejar de hablarme con él para que estés feliz.

-          Ni yo de sentir lo que siento hacia él cada vez que aparece. Yai, no soporto verle. No lo soporto porque—

-          ¿No confías en mí?

-          ¿Qué?

-          Confiar. En mí, digo.

-          Claro que confío.

-          Entonces por qué estás actuando como si pensases que me voy a ir con él en cualquier momento.-él se quedó callado un rato.

-          Es lo que siento.

-          Eso no es confiar en mí.

-          Confío en ti, pero no confío en mí.

-          Seb, mira—

-          Yai, él siempre ha sido mucho más listo que yo a la hora de actuar contigo.

-          No vengas con esas otra vez, por favor...-se llevaba las manos a la cara.

-          Intenta ponerte en mi lugar. Yo siempre he tenido que currármelo para poder siquiera hablar contigo y él pase lo que pase siempre acabáis de buenas.

-          ¿Acaso no podemos estar bien? ¿No podemos ser amigos sólo porque tú te sientes en desventaja? Seb, por favor, deja de ser tan infantil—

-          Ojalá nunca sientas lo que siento yo cada vez que le veo aparecer por algún lado.

-          Ojalá lo sintiese ¿Sabes? Al menos podría entender tu comportamiento.

-          No sé qué quieres que haga para—

-          ¡Algo!-se cansó de la situación.- ¡Seb, haz algo, joder! Deja de quejarte de que otros son más listos que tú, intenta hacer algo por demostrar que no es así.-estaba enfurecida. Sebastian la miraba expectante.- Bésame.

-          No empieces, Yai.

-          ¿Cómo que no empiece? ¿A qué narices esperas?

-          ¿Esperar? ¿Tengo que ser yo? ¿Por qué os empeñáis todos en lo mismo?

-          ¡¿Te estás escuchando?! ¡Eres tú el que te quejas de todo, pero luego te doy la solución y pasas de ella! ¡Eres tú el que protestas porque otros se te adelantan mientras pierdes el tiempo, pero prefieres seguir perdiéndolo, y te juro que ya no sé a qué esperas!

-          Dijimos de darnos tiempo--

-          Seb, por favor.-le paró hasta con la mano.- Sabes perfectamente que eso fue una idiotez.

-          ¿Tú crees? Porque—

-          ¿Acaso hemos actuado así en algún momento? ¿Nos has visto? Nunca nos hemos dado tiempo a… ¿Cómo era? Ah, sí, a confiar de nuevo el uno en el otro. Eso o es que tal vez no confías en mí.

-          Ya te he dicho que no es eso—

-          Entonces por qué sigues empeñado en alargar esto.

-          Yai, es que no es tan fácil como—

-          Bésame, Seb.-se adelantó unos pasos y quedó frente a él, y fue como si el aire desapareciese del cuarto. Sebastian apenas se movía.- Sólo te estoy pidiendo un beso, no que salves al mundo.-Ahora era ella la que tenía las manos en su cadera, en jarra y Sebastian se mantenía firme intentando mostrar serenidad por tenerla tan cerca. No se sentía cómodo, y aunque se moría de ganas de besarla, no quería que todo surgiese por una discusión. El tiempo pasaba, y ella seguía con la mirada fija en la suya, esperando, mientras él buscaba la forma de cortar aquello y no caer en su red.- Seb, bésame.-se lo susurró con mucha ira, y sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho sólo por verla tan enfurecida.

-          Seb, tienes que… oh.-Heikki abría la puerta y se quedaba quieto sujetando el manillar, mirando sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Sebastian y Yaiza seguían quietos y fijos el uno frente al otro, y mientras él seguía con la misma tensión, ella apretaba sus labios malhumorada por la situación. Se giró a Heikki.

-          Qué quieres, Heikki.-le reprochó su interrupción con unas palabras y un gesto furioso que hicieron que el chico tartamudease antes de hablar.

-          Es sólo que…-señalaba hacia fuera, pero no continuó la frase porque Sebastian se había movido para salir de allí, sin necesidad de escuchar en qué le requería el equipo. Pasó por la puerta y Heikki se quedó mirando a Yaiza intentando pedirle disculpas con el rostro. Ella cerró los ojos, se mordió el labio y empezó a negar desde su posición dándole la espalda a la salida de la sala, y Heikki decidió cerrar y dejarla sola.

Estuvo un rato allí de pie, intentando comprender cómo podía pasar de un estado emocional a otro cuando se trataba de Sebastian. Se mantenía en su postura, y se arrepentía de no haberle besado ella para acabar con esa tontería para siempre. Sólo cuando la soledad de la sala se lanzó sobre ella decidió ir de nuevo al garaje. Seguía enfurecida, y Sebastian lo notó nada más verla, pese a que él ahora intentaba actuar con normalidad bajo un halo de timidez bastante notable.

Dani y Sandra, que habían oído el inicio de la conversación y unas voces a lo largo de la misma no quisieron preguntarle nada a la chica, que se iba con ellos de brazos cruzados sin decir nada. Ambos siguieron su conversación, y la chica se fue introduciendo en la misma poco a poco hasta que se acostumbró a hablar fingiendo estar bien. Ambos tuvieron que irse en breve a una entrevista, y Yaiza no tuvo más remedio que ir al garaje de Sebastian para ponerse en marcha hacia la suya.

-          Hemos de irnos.

Le comunicó de forma seca, y él asintió sin intentar sacarle algo más animado. Fueron andando por el camino uno al lado del otro, pero apenas se miraban y mucho menos buscaban qué decir. Llegaron a una zona en la que esperaba el medio alemán de turno con Nico y su equipo de prensa, además de Britta. Sebastian le saludó y luego Nico fue a hacer lo propio con Yaiza, que se había acostumbrado rápido a hablar de nuevo con él. La chica se fue a un lado al ver que Britta hacía el trabajo oportuno sin su requerimiento, y se sentó a ver el panorama.

Sebastian hablaba con Nico sobre algo que les hacía reír, y el buen rollo no decayó en toda la grabación. Se pusieron unas camisetas que homenajeaban a la selección alemana de fútbol, y aunque Yaiza no entendió nada de lo que dijeron, pues era en alemán, se entretuvo en ver a los dos chicos pateando un balón, soplando unas vuvuzelas, e intentando jugar a cierto juego de mesa en el cual eran bastante torpes. No podía contener su risa, pues ambos parecieron tomárselo muy en serio y eso le provocaba una diversión bastante notable. Intentaba controlarse, pues no se sentía con ganas de reírle nada a Sebastian en esos momentos. Acabaron las pruebas deportivas, y sentaron a ambos en un sofá para hacerles preguntas, lo que fue más aburrido ya que seguía siendo todo en alemán. Aun así Yaiza estuvo por la zona mirando y disfrutando de sus acentos hablando su lengua materna, la cual adoraba. Seguían disfrazados como una especie de hooligans de su selección, y eso amenizaba el reportaje.

Cuando acabaron ambos siguieron hablando un rato sin querer quitarse sus decoraciones, y sólo cuando el equipo de prensa decidió ponerse en marcha para recoger tuvieron que dejar su conversación. Yaiza estaba a un lado con una media sonrisa que se le pintaba sola en el rostro sólo de verle sonreír tanto, y se olvidaba con ello de su última discusión. Sebastian jugaba con la vuvuzela en la mano, y conectó sin querer la mirada con la de la chica, que intentaba disimular su gesto poniéndose seria. Él sonrió con timidez y se acercó.

-          ¿Te vestirás así para ver el Mundial entonces?-se ponía a sí mismo de ejemplo. Ella negó.- ¿Por?

-          Estás ridículo.-él rió y se llevó a la boca la vuvuzela para hacerla sonar, llamando la atención de todo el mundo. Rápidamente la bajó y puso cara de disculpa. Ella sonrió otra vez.

-          No te enfades conmigo.

-          No actúes como un niño.-agachó la mirada con timidez ante la expresión dura de la suya, y le ofreció avergonzado la vuvuzela. Yaiza la cogió tomando aquel gesto como la entrega de su más sincera disculpa, y el fijarse de nuevo en su uniforme de hooligan le hizo reír mientras negaba. Le retiró de ella devolviéndole de nuevo el cacharro, quitándole con ello el sentido metafórico, y se fue de allí mientras él se quedaba riendo para hablar un rato más con Nico.

Yaiza puso así rumbo al hotel para descansar antes de cenar, y Sebastian permaneció por el circuito trabajando un poco más. Dani y Sandra, por su parte, acababan también todos sus trabajos y se quedaban con un horario vacío para el resto de la tarde tras varias entrevistas seguidas. Dani no pudo descansar y marchó hacia el pit lane a trabajar un poco mientras Sandra decidió dar una vuelta.

El caminar sola no le ayudaba a pensar en algo positivo, y cada rato que pasaba le daba más vueltas al tema Kimi. Se dio cuenta de que no le había visto en todo el día, y sintió una gran satisfacción por ello al no haber tenido que hacerle frente sin saber cómo. Caminó un rato más y le entró hambre, por lo que decidió cenar algo rápido en Red Bull antes de marchar al hotel, intentando buscar la manera de hacer caso a Dani en su idea de fingir que no le importaba en absoluto lo que estaba pasándole. Llegó al autobús y marchó hacia el hotel con dos miembros de Marussia, y durante el camino siguió pensando en los motivos que habrían llevado a Kimi a besarla de nuevo.

Entró al hall y fue como si la realidad se diese de golpe contra ella. Kimi estaba allí, parado frente a la recepción mientras esperaba a que le atendiesen. Sandra estaba de piedra, y estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo de allí, pero sus pies estaban clavados al suelo. A su sorpresa, el único sentimiento que sentía en su cuerpo era la rabia que se contenía por no gritarle, exigiéndole de nuevo una explicación a sus comeduras de cabeza.

Sólo de verle tenía claro que aquello no era una tontería, y que tenía motivos para estar tan enfadada y estresada como estaba. Siguió controlando el mal genio que sintió hacia él mientras Kimi terminaba de hablar con el recepcionista para ponerse en marcha de nuevo. Comenzó a andar hacia el ascensor, y Sandra le siguió aunque él no se daba cuenta. Antes de llegar a la puerta del ascensor, Kimi se sintió seguido, y sin esperar encontrarla allí, se giró quedando frente a Sandra, la cual estaba claramente enfada.

-          ¿Hoy también vas a evitar hablar?-Kimi abría la boca para decir algo pero no le salía nada de la garganta, pues apenas había esperado el encontrarse con ella en ese momento. El ascensor llegó, y Kimi decidió ignorarla entrando en él. Antes de que se cerrase, la chica se metió y siguió su presión.- Te he hecho una pregunta.-Kimi fue a pulsar el botón de su planta, la cuarta, pero Sandra le dio un manotazo y este recogió el brazo hacia atrás.

-          ¿Qué haces?

-          Contéstame.

-          Mira, en serio, no sé qué narices quieres ahora, pero—

-          No me toques las narices, porque te juro que no estoy de humor ahora mismo para aguantar tus estupideces.-estaba tan cabreada que Kimi no se atrevía a bromear.

-          Y aun así piensas que sería un buen momento para hablar.

-          ¿Lo piensas tú? Porque no sé qué miedo le tienes a hablar de algo que según tú no tiene importancia.-Kimi volvió a intentar presionar el botón, pero ella se adelantó y pulsó el de la segunda, su planta.- Haz el favor de darme una explicación.

-          Te comes mucho la cabeza.-Sandra rió.- Sólo fue un—

-          Un beso. No se te ocurra repetírmelo porque me sé tu excusa de memoria.

-          No es una excusa. Es la realidad.-le miró con rabia, y él continuaba manteniendo su gesto inexpresivo frente a ella.- No significa nada. No es más que un jodido beso.

-          ¿El de ayer también?-tenía las manos apoyadas en su cintura, y Kimi se mantenía apoyado en la pared del fondo, alejado al máximo de ella y su cabreo.- Porque lo de ayer fue incluso más gracioso.

-          El de ayer también.-fingía estar tan tranquilo que ella no le creía ni una palabra. Volvió a reír mientras negaba y el ascensor llegaba a la vez a la planta segunda. Sandra asentía.

-          Eso quiere decir que si me besases otra vez tampoco significaría nada ¿No?-Kimi tragó saliva.

-          Exacto.-era lo que ella esperaba escuchar. Asintió con un rostro furioso y aún con las manos en la cintura.

-          ¿Y si lo hago yo?

-          ¿Qué?-Kimi se desconcertó.

-          Me has besado dos veces, y según tú ninguna ha significado nada. ¿Qué pasaría si lo hiciese yo?-Kimi volvía a entreabrir la boca para intentar decir algo, pero volvía a quedarse sin nada que decir por la sorpresa de lo que oía. Su silencio molestaba a Sandra incluso más que una respuesta, pues le expresaba mucho más que cualquier excusa que el chico pudiese ponerla. No se lo pensó dos veces, y se acercó a él para besarle mientras le agarraba de la cara con las manos, tirando hacia ella. Kimi no pudo hacer más que dejarse besar, y sintió cómo se iba desplazando desde la pared del ascensor hacia la salida del mismo. Estaba tan anonadado por el beso que le estaba dando Sandra que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que llevaba sus manos a la cintura de la chica hasta que ella se despegó de él justo en el borde de la puerta. Sandra pulsó el botón cuatro del panel del ascensor, y miró a Kimi, que permanecía inmóvil frente a ella.- No pongas esa cara, no es más que un beso.-la puerta se cerró antes de que él pudiese siquiera pestañear, y cuando pudo volver a hacerlo, se encontraba solo frente al pasillo de la cuarta planta, asumiendo que ya no podía fingir más.


	79. Sin control

Dudó varias veces en si debería ir en busca de Dani, Nico o Sebastian para hablar de lo que acababa de hacer, y sólo el recuerdo de que tres personas estaban al tanto de todo le hizo esconderse en su cuarto para esconder su secreto. Caminó un poco por su dormitorio fingiendo que recogía cosas, pero lo hacía con los ojos tan abiertos que ni siquiera podía pestañear de forma involuntaria.

Se metió en la cama e intentó dormirse tan pronto como se tapó con las sábanas, y procuró no darle vueltas a la idea de que esta vez había sido ella la que había continuado el juego con Kimi. Sintió que lo había conseguido cuando se despertaba por la mañana y no recordaba la hora en la que cayó rendida. Tristemente, el recuerdo siguió con ella durante la ducha, y puesto que era viernes, no podría aprovechar una mañana ausente para debatir consigo misma. Intentó contactar con Yaiza, pues el hecho de que ella no supiese nada pensó que la ayudaría a no pensar si se juntaban, pero la chica desayunaba en el buffet sin hacer caso al móvil, que vibraba en silencio en el fondo de la mochila.

Removía su café mientras intentaba no quedarse dormida, y sólo la entrada de Sebastian la hizo despertar un poco. Fue a llamar su atención alzando la mano al aire, pero recordó que aún estaban en una situación bastante crítica pese a que consiguiesen normalizarlo al final de la tarde. El chico pareció pensar lo mismo, y cuando la vio se acercó sin mucho atrevimiento a la mesa. La sonrió con timidez mientras se sentaba, y ella hizo lo mismo.

-          Ayer desapareciste del circuito.-ella asintió.

-          No tenía nada que hacer, así que me volví pronto al hotel… -el chico asintió.- ¿Tú trabajaste mucho?

-          Sí, bueno… Estuvimos hablando hasta tarde.

-          ¿Y cómo se presenta la cosa?-cogió aire.

-          Creo que bien, pero… No sé hasta qué punto.-le asintió como respuesta y ambos guardaron un silencio estúpido mientras retenían la mirada.- Oye—

-          ¿Sí?-agradeció tanto que hablase que ni siquiera le dejó continuar. Él rió.

-          Se me había ocurrido que podríamos ir a cenar esta noche.

-          ¿En serio?

-          Sí, bueno, te gustaba Canadá ¿No? Tampoco podemos ver mucho pero… La zona es bonita, y conozco algún restaurante que está bastante bien.-Yaiza sonrió, y por contagio él hizo lo mismo. Fue a responderle lo encantada que estaba de poder ir a cenar con él, pero su sonrisa se borró lentamente al ver que Lewis se acercaba a ellos. Otra vez el inglés apareciendo cuando menos debía. Yaiza no sabía cómo reaccionar, algo que se complicaba en un periodo de tiempo tan breve como aquel, y no quería que Sebastian volviese a explotar.

-          Hola –Sebastian se sorprendió al oírle y se giró a mirarle, Lewis intentaba mostrar tranquilidad.- ¿Podemos hablar?-miraba a Yaiza, que apenas se movía. Sebastian giró su mirada a la chica, y tras buscar serenidad habló.

-          Yo me voy.-no lo dijo a malas, e intentó mostrar media sonrisa a la chica como despedida, pero Lewis volvió a interrumpir.

-          No, no, también quiero hablar contigo.-Sebastian se quedó a medio levantar.- Sólo será un minuto.-el alemán se dejó caer en el asiento lentamente y miró a Yaiza, que observaba a Lewis nerviosa, sin saber qué quería decirles. El inglés se sentó.- La cosa es que necesito pedirte algo -miraba a Yaiza.- pero me gustaría que tú lo supieses –miró a Sebastian.- porque bueno, no quiero que haya más problemas.-ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, dándole así paso. Volvió a fijarse en Yaiza.- Es… Sobre Nicole.-el rostro de Sebastian mostraba tanta sorpresa que ambos se dieron cuenta nada más el chico alzó las cejas alterado. Yaiza apenas se inmutó por oír el nombre de la otra chica, y volvió a mirar a Lewis expectante.- Verás, está aquí, pero después de lo de la última vez como que desconfía un poco.

-          ¿La última vez?-lo último que recordaba de ellos eran buenas noticias, y no sabía a qué hacía referencia ahora. Lewis parecía no querer hablar.

-          Sí, bueno.-se pasó la mano por la nuca y el cuello. Señaló a Yaiza de forma fugaz e hizo igual consigo mismo. Tanto Sebastian como Yaiza entendieron la referencia en el momento, y la chica no pudo evitar mirar al alemán, que desviaba la mirada.

-          ¿S-se lo dijiste?

-          Sí. No quería esconderle algo así, y menos si quería intentar algo con ella después de todo lo ocurrido.-la chica sintió un pequeño pinchazo en el pecho y miró a Sebastian de nuevo, que ahora recorría el mantel con su mirada. Lewis se dio cuenta de la tensión y quiso dejar eso atrás.- La cosa es que no se enfadó mucho, al menos bueno, no me ha dejado de hablar pero como ya te conocía y sabía quién eras piensa que … -volvía a pasar su mano por la nuca, buscando palabras.- Piensa que sigo sintiendo algo por ti y no es que se muestre muy dispuesta a creerme.

-          No es que no me esté entreteniendo –Yaiza y Lewis miraron a Sebastian, que intervenía de forma sorprendente.- pero no entiendo muy bien qué pinto yo aquí.-estaba cansado de oír a Lewis, dejando claro que su actitud positiva del principio en cuanto a marcharse era mera recreación. El inglés asintió.

-          Lo que quería era pedirle a Yai que hablase con Nicole.-ambos abrieron los ojos intentando así asumir lo que habían oído.- Es una tontería, o locura, yo lo sé, pero tal vez si tú le dices que no tenemos nada, tal vez ella se digne a creerme y confiar en mí. Que en realidad tendría que confiar a base de creerme a mí, pero bueno, no sé, siendo como eres seguro que ayuda un poco el que se lo dijeses.-Sebastian tenía la mirada clavada en él, mientras Yaiza balbuceaba en busca de una respuesta que darle, pero el impacto de su petición le impedía ser capaz de pronunciar nada.- No tienes que aceptar, lo entendería, pero sólo quería probar porque la verdad es que me harías un gran favor.-ambos siguieron con la misma expresión que antes mientras Lewis esperaba mirando a Yaiza.

-          C-claro.-se encogió un poco de hombros al responder, quitándole cualquier tipo de complicación al asunto. Lewis sonrió de manera ladeada, con timidez, y Sebastian miró fijamente a Yaiza.- Yo hablaré con ella, n-no te preocupes.-Lewis sonrió más ampliamente, pero sin dejar ver sus dientes. La chica le respondió igual y luego miró al petrificado Sebastian.- T-tú no tienes inconveniente ¿Verdad?-el tono que usó para hablar pretendía darle la dirección a Sebastian para responder, que la miraba atónito. Pasaron los segundos y el alemán no dijo nada, se limitó a encogerse de hombros sin querer formar parte del plan. Lewis volvió a sonreír a Yaiza y se fue a despedir. Le dio dos besos a la chica, ante la mirada rabiosa de Sebastian, que ahora se cruzaba con la de Lewis, que le tendía la mano. La sonrisa de Yaiza y Lewis se fue debilitando al ver que Sebastian no hacía amago de ofrecer su mano al inglés, y que prefería por tanto retenerle la mirada con rabia. Lewis encogió el brazo de nuevo y miró a Yaiza de forma fugaz antes de irse. Yaiza se sentó de nuevo y miró a Sebastian.- Me parece increíble que sigas emp—

-          No he hecho nada.-se defendió.- Ni siquiera he hablado.

-          ¿Y por qué tienes esa actitud?

-          ¿Qué actitud quieres que tenga? ¿Os aplaudo?

-          Seb, no empieces.

\-          Oye, que tú veas normal todo esto no significa que yo tenga que hacerlo también.

-          Te he pedido una y otra vez que respetes que quiera ser amiga suya.-le recriminaba.

-          Y yo creo que no te he puesto ninguna pega ahora mismo a eso, sólo te he dicho que no esperes que me guste verte con tu ex.

-          ¿Otra vez? ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no es mi ex? –él resopló en respuesta, dejándose caer hacia atrás en la silla.- Por esa regla de tres yo puedo considerar a Hanna tu ex ¿No?-Sebastian, que resoplaba mirando al techo, rompió el gesto para mirarla.

-          ¿Vas a comprar ambas cosas? Porque si lo vas a hacer entonces—

-          No es cuestión de comparar, ni siquiera sé por qué has sacado ese tema de nuevo. Quiero ser amiga de Lewis, y eso supone que yo quiera lo mejor para él y por tanto poder ayudarle, como hace él.

-          ¿Él? ¿Él hace eso también?-preguntaba con ironía.

-          Lewis quiere que nos vayan bien las cosas. A ti y a mí.-Sebastian rió y se tapó la cara con las manos.

-          Supongo que por eso se acostó contigo, era su forma de darte el empujoncito –resaltó la palabra- que necesitábamos.-lo dijo con tanta mala intención que Yaiza ni siquiera quiso responderle. Le miraba indignada y se mordía el labio para no decir nada a la provocación de Sebastian. La chica se levantó tras romper el vínculo visual con él, y cogió su mochila para ponérsela a la espalda mientras el chico se mordía ahora el labio arrepintiéndose de sus palabras.- Yai—

-          Vete a la mierda.

\-         Oye, en serio—

\-         He dicho que te vayas a la mierda, Seb. Cuando madures un poco y dejes de actuar como un jodido crío celoso, me llamas.-le dejó allí sentado, y Sebastian era tan consciente de lo que había dicho que ni siquiera se levantó para intentar retenerla. La idea de haberse equivocado al decirle eso a Yaiza compartía lugar con el pensamiento de que su odio a Lewis cada día era un poco mayor. No sabía si debía alegrarse de que Lewis quisiese recuperar a Nicole o si debía ofenderse de que usase a Yaiza para ello. Fuese como fuese, el ver que Sandra se sentaba frente a él le hizo borrar de un golpe su debate.

-          Necesito hablar contigo.-él se sorprendió y la animó con la mano a hablar.- Vale, es sobre—

-          Kimi, sí.

-          ¿Tanto se nota?

-          No, pero es que tampoco hablamos de otra cosa tú y yo, así que supongo que me vienes a hablar de Kimi.-seguía de mal humor, pero no quería que su estado perjudicase sus palabras con Sandra.- Lo siento, no me malinterpretes—

-          No, tranquilo. Es mi culpa, últimamente ando un poco… d-descentrada.

-          Nada, cuéntame.-ella cogió aire.

-          Bueno, ha vuelto a pasar.-el chico desorbitó los ojos.

-          ¿Cómo? ¿Qué?-se puso nervioso.- ¿Otra vez?-miró a la puerta buscando a Kimi, y volvió a sentir rabia en su interior.- ¿Pero qué le pasa? ¿Es imbécil?-volvía a mirar a Sandra, que se mordía el labio nerviosa.

-          En realidad he sido yo.-Sebastian se quedó de piedra.- Creo que me tomé demasiado a rajatabla la recomendación de Dani de demostrarle que esto no tenía importancia. Más que nada porque no me daba igual, y sí la tenía, y ver que seguía dándome largas anoche no me dio una mejor idea que… b-besarle.-Sebastian pensaba que después de lo de Lewis y Yaiza no escucharía nada más surrealista en el día, y sin embargo no daba crédito a lo que oía.- No dices nada…

-          Es que…-paró.- Creo que me estáis volviendo loco entre los dos.-ella agachó la mirada.- Al menos tú ya reconoces que sí tiene importancia. Él sigue siendo un estúpido.-la chica asintió.- ¿Cómo reaccionó?

-          No lo sé. Vamos, le besé y me fui, no me quedé a pedirle opiniones.-la chica le miraba atenta.- Sigues sin decir nada…

-          No sé qué decir, Sandra, sinceramente. Es que esto me ha descolocado ya en el tema. Ahora ya no sé cómo va a reaccionar él.-su móvil vibró, y se alteró al ver la llamada.- Mierda.-se levantó apresurado.

-          ¿Qué pasa?

-          Debía estar en el circuito hace un cuarto de hora, y aquí sigo.

-          Espera, que voy contigo.-salieron corriendo hacia el autobús, y agradecieron pillar uno nada más pisar la calle.- Siento el entretenimiento.

-          No has sido tú, tranquila.-iban acompañados de dos miembros de Caterham, que hablaban de sus cosas. Miró a Sandra y la vio con los ojos fijos en él, esperando.- No me apetece hablar de ello.

-          Oh, venga, te crees que a mí me gusta ir contando que he besado a…-miró a los dos acompañantes, recordando que el hablar de esas cosas en los autobuses crea demasiado interés. Sobre todo del conductor que no sería la primera vez que se reiría, pese a no ser ni siquiera el mismo.- Ya sabes quién.-pausaron- ¿Es Yai?-él asintió.- Dime que no habéis vuelto a discutir…-volvió a asentir y ella resopló.- ¿Qué ha sido esta vez?

-          Más que qué, quién. El de siempre.-miró a los dos de Caterham. Sandra entendió la referencia.

-          ¿Qué ha pasado ahora?

-          Ha aparecido para pedirle a Yai que hable con Nic…bueno, con la otra. Para ayudarle a recuperarla o algo diciéndola que no están juntos. Yo que sé.-Sandra se mostró sorprendida.- Y ella ha aceptado, claro.

-          Hombre… Es bastante gracioso todo, pero es normal que quiera ayudarle, después de todo…-Sebastian la miró con rabia.- A ver, que tú es normal que te cabrees, pero ella quiere ser amiga suya, y él amigo de ella.

-          Y a mí que me den mientras.

-          No, joder, pero has de ser más comprensivo.-Sebastian rió en bajito.

-          O sea, se la tira mil veces, pero ahora tengo que respetarlo.-Sandra negaba.- No, es que es gracioso.

-          Seb, no te digo que te hagas amigo tú de él, sino que dejes que ella sea su amiga. Y deberías alegrarte de que quiera arreglarlo con la otra, aunque sea a través de Yai. Al menos así te aseguras que te lo quitas de en medio.

-          No digas eso de quitármele de en medio, porque me das ideas y ninguna amparada por la ley.-Sandra rió.

-          En realidad tú lo tendrías fácil, que en vuestro deporte…-le vio pensativo.- Seb, ni se te ocurra.

-          Calla, loca. Que no.-rieron.- Pero en fin eso, que otra vez estamos igual.

-          No te voy a culpar pero—

-          Pero podría estarme calladito.-asintió ella.- Y ni siquiera sabes lo que le he dicho, pero bueno.

-          ¿Qué le has dicho?

-          No te lo voy a decir, prefiero olvidarlo.-la chica hizo una mueca. No hablaron más hasta que llegaron al circuito, y puesto que ambos iban hacia el Pit Lane aprovecharon el camino para hablar de otras cosas mientras Sandra protestaba en silencio por la velocidad repentina que le dio al chico por usar para andar. Llegaron al garaje y Sandra vio allí a Dani, y por un rato, mientras que hablaban de otras cosas, ni siquiera se acordó que tenía que contarle lo de Kimi.

Decidió dejarlo para más adelante, pues prefería disfrutar de una mañana ajena a sus problemas, y estuvieron analizando entre cuchicheos el comportamiento de Yaiza, que acababa de llegar de una reunión con Britta y ni siquiera miraba, aunque fuese de reojo, a Sebastian, que hacía lo posible por hablar con ella usando la excusa de trabajo. Sandra le contó lo que el alemán le había comentado en el viaje al circuito, y Dani no pudo evitar reír al intentar comprender la de problemas que vivían los de su alrededor. Sandra pensó en aprovechar sus comentarios para comentarle lo de Kimi, pero se sintió aliviada cuando el chico se despidió para prepararse de cara a la primera sesión de entrenamientos del día.

Tanto Yaiza como Sandra se sentaron al final de los garajes mientras Sebastian y Dani se preparaban en sus coches para saltar a pista, y sólo cuando llevaban media hora, a Sandra le dio por acercarse a su amiga, que estaba de morros con la mirada perdida, sin decir o hacer nada.

-          ¿Y esa cara?-se sentó a su lado, y Yaiza la miró de reojo.

-          Nada.

-          Me ha contado Seb que habéis discutido.-Yaiza alzó una ceja e hizo una mueca con la boca que ignoraba el comentario de Sandra.- ¿No quieres hablar de ello?

-          No.-resumió.- No te ofendas, es que simplemente paso de seguir dándole el gusto de hacerme sentir mal por ello.

-          Yai…-volvió a mirarla de reojo.- Es que es normal que se cabree.

-          No, Sandra, es normal que se cabrease en su momento, pero no cada vez que sale Lewis por algún lado, que no sé qué espera, no va a desaparecer.

-          Lo de hoy ha sido muy fuerte, Yai.-Yaiza negaba quitándole sentido.- Tía, Lewis siempre aparece entre medias cuando estás con Seb, ya sea de forma literal o verbal, y que ahora lo haga para pedirte ayuda con Nicole…-la chica miró a Sandra asombrada.

-          ¿Te lo ha contado todo o qué?-asintió.- Joder, anda que pierde el tiempo en ponerte en mi contra.

-          No es ponerme en tu contra, él también tiene su parte de culpa, ya le he dicho que no puede estar así siempre. Pero joder, ambos tenéis que dejar a un lado a Lewis de una vez.

-          ¿Me estás diciendo que deje de hablarme con él?

-          No… O sí, al menos cuando esté Seb. Hasta que se acostumbre.-volvió a negar con la misma intención, y Sandra decidió no presionarla más.- ¿Qué piensas hacer?-se encogió de hombros.

-          No voy a ir detrás suyo, él es el que se enfada conmigo. Yo luego me enfado con él pero él es el que lo inicia.-Sandra rió.- Encima es que es idiota ¿Sabes? Me acababa de invitar a cenar, y ahora va y se enfada. Es que... –hizo un bufido y se cayó, y Sandra siguió riendo, lo que llamó la atención de Yaiza, que la miraba enfada.- No sé por qué te ríes.

-          Porque sois idiotas ambos, pero bueno, no se puede hacer nada.

No dijeron nada más en lo que quedaba de entrenamientos, y cuando por fin los coches volvieron al box, ambas se fueron con Britta y Gina a organizar las declaraciones de Sebastian y Dani para poder ir a comer. La tarea fue mucho más entretenida entre Sandra y Dani, que no pararon de bromear durante el trabajo, ya que Yaiza apenas le daba importancia a la presencia de Sebastian a su lado, y eso es algo a lo que él se acostumbró de la misma manera.

Dani y Sandra comieron juntos en Red Bull, y Yaiza decidió ir a la FIA a disfrutar de unos minutos de soledad que la permitiesen pensar en lo que quisiese sin que nadie la juzgase. Era momento de darle vueltas a la petición de Lewis, y aunque había aceptado deseosa de ayudarle, no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué decirle a Nicole. O al menos el cómo decírselo. Tampoco se atrevía a mirarla a la cara, pues la idea de que Nicole estuviese celosa por ella era algo que la descolocaba por completo y que la hacía debilitarse ante la idea de volver a enfrentarse.

Se tiró tanto tiempo dándole vueltas a las cosas que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de Jenson la saludaba desde la barra en donde esperaba su comida. Borró su rostro de seriedad y enfado provocado por el recuerdo de Sebastian y fingió una sonrisa hasta que el inglés se sentó con ella a comer. La compañía de Jenson hizo todo más agradable, y una vez le hubo puesto al día tras sus mil insistencias, tuvo que soportar sus sermones de hermano mayor.

-          Hombre… Normal que Seb se ponga así ¿No crees?-Yaiza dejó los ojos en blanco.- A ver, si está muy bien eso de querer ser amiga de tu ex—

-          No es mi ex.-Jenson frunció el ceño ante la duda que le surgió.- No estábamos juntos, sólo fue un… N-no sé, lío pasajero.

-          Bueno… Independientemente de eso, y de que me parece muy bien, insisto, que quieras ser su amiga, Seb tiene motivos para mosquearse.-Yaiza se enfadaba con gestos y Jenson reía.- Ponte en su lugar.

-          ¡Ya lo he hecho! Muchas veces, y te aseguro que entiendo todos sus rebotes en muchas ocasiones, pero ya está bien, quiero olvidarme de que me acosté con él ¿Sabes? Y él no quiere olvidarlo.

-          Se le pasará.

-          ¿Ah sí? Porque no sé cuándo.-Jenson soltó una carcajada que enmudeció en el acto, y llamó la atención de Yaiza.- ¿A qué ha venido eso?-negaba.- No, ahora lo dices.

-          A ver, Yai, es obvio cuándo se le pasará.-la chica esperó y Jenson volvió a enmudecer una carcajada que impacientó a Yaiza.- Yai, mujer, cuando sea él el que esté contigo pues se olvidará de quién ha estado contigo.-fue a reprocharle otra vez el hecho de que Lewis y ella no estuvieron juntos, pero consiguió darle el sentido literal y físico que Jenson buscaba que le diese a la expresión _estar juntos_.

-          O-oh…-se puso colorada.- P-pues eso es de ser estúpido.

-          Eres libre de verlo así.

-          N-ni siquiera me ha besado, y no será porque no ha tenido ocasión. Si tienes razón y va a estar así hasta que hagamos algo, la culpa es suya, no debería tomarla conmigo, porque estamos así por él.

-          Hombre, y porque tú te acos—

-          No lo digas.-le frenó. No quería quedar de mala y le prohibió seguir con el tema. Siguieron comiendo y al rato se pusieron en pie para dar una vuelta por el paddock antes de volver al pit lane. Una vez allí, ambos se separaron y la chica volvió al box, en donde Sebastian a su suerte no estaba aún. Llegó a los pocos minutos, con Dani, y Sandra venía detrás con Gina. Las dos chicas vieron la segunda sesión de entrenos juntas, y esta vez consiguieron ignorar el tema Sebastian.

Cuando ambos pilotos regresaron a sus garajes para dar por finalizada la jornada, llegaba el momento de ponerse de nuevo manos a la obra con todos los eventos programados con los chicos. Sandra y Dani fueron a las afueras del circuito, y la chica aprovechó el camino hacia allí y la ausencia de Gina para ponerle al día en cuanto a Kimi, pues no veía mejor momento que ese. Dani se mostró tan sorprendido como Sebastian, y aunque Sandra no dudó en culparle a él por su idea, Dani le explicó una y otra vez que había otras formas de hacer las cosas.

Sandra no quiso darle la razón, pues no iba a permitir que la dijesen que no había sabido llevar a cabo una interpretación, y Dani estuvo riendo por el acontecimiento hasta que empezó su entrevista con un medio francés. Sólo le quedaba hablar con Nico para contárselo, pero el chico había estado tan liado con Force India que apenas le había visto pasear de lejos por el paddock antes de comer.

Sintió que era suficiente por ese día, y que ya hablaría con Nico una vez el gran premio hubiese acabado. Se despidió de Dani una vez pusieron fin a un reportaje con la televisión británica y el chico se fue al Pit Lane a seguir trabajando mientras ella dedicaba el resto de la tarde a dar una vuelta. Buscó a Yaiza, pero no dio con ella en ningún lado, y decidió que sería buena idea esperarla en el hotel antes de bajar a cenar. La mandó un mensaje nada más llegar al cuarto, y provechó que ya estaba allí para darse otra ducha.

Cuando salió del agua su amiga aún no la había contestado, pese a que ya eran cerca de las nueve de la noche. Se peinaba frente al espejo, con una toalla rodeando su cuerpo y con la televisión puesta de fondo en un canal de vídeos musicales. Llamaron a la puerta, y asumiendo que Yaiza estaría llamándola desde el otro lado para ir a cenar, abrió sin problemas pensando en irse de nuevo al dormitorio, pero reaccionó a tiempo para intentar cerrar a Kimi, que miraba de brazos cruzados con apenas gesto desde el otro lado. Puso el pie para impedir que Sandra cerrase.

-          Q-qué quieres, joder.-la chica protestó, llevándose la mano libre al pecho para sujetar la toalla.

-          ¿Ahora no quieres verme?

-          No es que sea una de mis aficiones, y menos ahora mismo.-no pudo soportar mucho empujando la puerta, y pese a que Kimi sentía dolor en el pie, consiguió con apenas un gesto empujar la puerta hacia dentro, haciendo que Sandra saliese empujada hacia atrás, aferrada a su toalla. Kimi parecía ni inmutarse por aquello, y entraba al cuarto cerrando la puerta. Puso las manos en jarra frente a ella.- ¿Se puede saber qué quieres ahora?

-          ¿No querías hablar? Hablemos.

-          ¿En serio? ¿Ahora? Casi que prefiero dejarlo para mañana.-seguía con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho, tapándose lo más que podía, y cruzaba también las piernas como si eso sirviese de algo. Hablaba nerviosa, y si algo la hacía aumentar su nerviosismo era la frialdad con la que Kimi la miraba.

-          ¿Ahora ya no tienes prisa? –ella tragó saliva, empezaba a sentirse asustada por la visita improvisada.- Vamos, Sandra.-la animaba con una mano.- Habla.

-          Oye, que agradezco que te dignes ahora a querer hablarlo, pero en serio, mejor mañana.-se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente apoyada en la pared, y no entendía cómo había llegado allí si seguía a la misma distancia de Kimi, y este parecía estar inmóvil.

-          Vamos a ver, Sandra, me das la brasa durante días con que quieres hablar.-empezaba a acercarse y la chica por más que empujaba hacia detrás no conseguía mover la pared.-No contenta con esa paliza que has dado, vas ayer y me besas tú a mí, sin venir a cuento, sólo por tocar los cojones, y ahora que soy yo el que me digno a darte la oportunidad de hablar y que me expliques entre otras cosas lo de ayer, vas y me das largas.-apoyó su mano izquierda en la pared, al lado de la cara de Sandra, y se agachó levemente para ponerse a su altura. Apenas les separaban unos centímetros.- No me voy a ir hasta que no hables.-Sandra tenía los labios pegados, y tragaba saliva de forma continua mientras apretaba aún más la toalla contra sí. No sabía qué decirle, y menos en esa situación, y lo peor es que no veía forma alguna de hacer que se fuese, ni siquiera un metro hacia detrás. Estaba completamente pegado a ella facialmente hablando, y ni el ruido de la televisión hacía que Sandra se percatase de otra cosa que no fuese el rostro del chico, que la miraba con su frialdad característica.

No iba a hablar, era algo que tenía claro por la debilidad que sentía en ese momento. Sintió que las gotas que caían por su pecho y espalda ya no eran las procedentes de su pelo empapado, sino del sudor que le producía la situación. Se sentía ridícula, pues asumía que desde fuera todo eso eran datos que le permitían a Kimi actuar en su contra vista la frialdad que él mostraba. Apenas se inmutaba, y parecía estar dispuesto a esperar las palabras de Sandra en esa posición hasta que ella quisiese. Uno esperando y la otra deseando que la espera acabase en rendición y marcha mientras el tiempo corría y ninguno se daba cuenta de ello.

Fue él el que se empezó a impacientar, y mientras que asumieron que habían pasado largos minutos, apenas llevaban así unos segundos. Sandra se acordó del beso que le dio en el ascensor, y en las palabras de Dani y Sebastian haciéndola saber que esa no era la forma de arreglar las cosas. Tenía asumido que se había equivocado y que eso había provocado que Kimi apareciese de la nada para pedirla explicaciones a sus continuas presiones. No podía remediar que eso le provocase aún mayor nerviosismo, y cada temblor que sentía la hacía comprender que no es que hubiese sido un fallo el besar a Kimi, sino que había sido el mayor error que podría cometer. Sobre todo cuando Kimi se cansó de esperar y decidió besarla, dejándola tan petrificada como siempre.

Pero esta vez fue diferente. Kimi llevó su otra mano al cuello húmedo de la chica para evitar que esta se moviese, y siguió besándola con ningún ápice de calma en su gesto. La besaba con fuerza y rabia, y aunque ella empezó resistiéndose, el tacto de su mano fue como si pulsase un botón que abría la veda a aquella situación. No fue consciente de cómo le besaba ella a él en ese momento, ni tampoco de cómo llevaba sus manos al cuello del chico para impedir ahora con sus actos que Kimi se alejase. Ambos continuaron ese beso que parecía representar una batalla en la que ambos querían ganar, y acabaron justo en la puerta, con Kimi apoyado sobre la madera mientras ahora ella le acorralaba.

Su estrategia no duró mucho, y volvió a sentir en su espalda el frío de la pared, esta vez de madera, mientras Kimi la cogía del cuello para poner su rostro recto y besarla con mayor facilidad. La había poseído por completo, y se dejaba besar sin pensar en lo que eso suponía. Él seguía actuando con la misma velocidad y rabia, y sólo se vio interrumpido por el sonido del móvil de Sandra, que recibía una llamada desde lo alto de la cama, a unos metros de ambos. Separó sus labios de los de Sandra, y la chica comprobó que Kimi seguía manteniendo ese rostro frío sin expresión incluso después de eso. Ella no reparaba en cómo se mostraba, y no dejó de observarle hasta que cerró la puerta del cuarto después de salir de él. El móvil todavía sonaba, y sólo cuando fue a moverse hacia la cama para cogerlo se dio cuenta de que la toalla que la arropaba ya no lo hacía. Miró hacia atrás y la vio tirada en el suelo, a medio camino entre la puerta y la pared, y no entendió ni quiso entender el cuándo o cómo había dejado de estar rodeándola.

Sintió que le temblaban las piernas al hacerse a la idea de que mientras observaba a Kimi marchar, él la habría observado a ella. Se agarró a su toalla como si alguien la observase de nuevo, y cogió el teléfono a prisas.

-          S-sí.

-          Tía, acabo de llegar, perdona.-Sandra suspiró, y odió a su amiga por no llamarla antes.- La verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de cenar ahora mismo…

-          Da igual… A mí se me ha quitado el hambre también.

-          Nos vemos mañana ¿Vale?-Sandra asintió aunque Yaiza no la viese, y colgó el teléfono. Se dejó caer en los pies de la cama, y agachó su cabeza hacia sus piernas para taparse con los brazos, pretendiendo olvidar así lo que acababa de pasar.

En la misma posición estaba Yaiza, aunque lejos de compartir estado emocional, compartía cansancio físico. Estaba muerta por el día de trabajo, y aunque no tenía hambre sabía que debía bajar aunque fuese a comer algo antes de dormir, pues acabaría enferma.

Pensaba aún en si bajar o no, y justo le sonó el móvil mostrándola un mensaje de Sebastian. Se sorprendió al ver que era suyo, y cuando lo abrió sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón.

_No sé si sigue o no en pie la cena de hoy… Pero por si acaso, pasaré por tu cuarto dentro de una hora. Espero que al menos me abras._

No supo por qué se puso tan nerviosa, si por la idea de que en una hora el chico estaría allí, o por si se había olvidado por completo de la cena y él la suplicaba que le abriese. Se fue corriendo a la ducha, y salió aún a mayor velocidad para abrir el armario y buscar algo. Se ponía aún más nerviosa al ver que no sabía qué elegir, y decidió coger un vestido rosa palo que se ajustaba desde el pecho a la cintura pero que luego tenía vuelo hasta la mitad del muslo.

Corrió a por el secador, y una vez su pelo estaba libre de humedad, se paró frente al espejo del dormitorio para maquillarse. Le dio por mirar el móvil, y se sorprendió al ver que sólo llevaba media hora y que le sobraban otros treinta minutos para ir con relax. Se los tomó con calma y se maquilló de la mejor manera que pudo. Una vez lista, se enfundó en sus zapatos a juego con el vestido y nada más cerrar la puerta del armario, la del dormitorio sonó como si estuviese todo planeado. Miró la entrada como si allí estuviese ya él, y fue temblorosa a abrir la puerta. Posó la mano en el manillar, y se sonrió sólo por sentirse tan nerviosa por ver a Sebastian, asumiendo que eran como críos. Abrió y le vio con unos vaqueros oscuros y una camisa negra con una americana del mismo color por encima. Estaba tan guapo como siempre, y por su rostro él pensaba lo mismo de ella. Sonrió de forma ladeada, y ella hizo lo mismo mientras se sonrojaba.

-          Has abierto.-ella asintió como respuesta.- No sabía si lo ibas a hacer.

-          Es nuestra primera cita oficial, no iba a no hacerlo.-él rió brevemente.

-          No sé por qué te sigues empeñando en ponerte tan guapa.-la chica volvió a sonrojarse.- A mí ya me tienes ganado, hasta cuando llevas el uniforme de Red Bull, lo único que consigues hacer que me ponga más nervioso.-hablaba con verdadera timidez, y lo que conseguía es que los nervios a los que hacía alusión se traspasen a Yaiza, que se medio escondía tras la puerta intentando no sonreír.- No sabía qué hacer para que me perdonases por enésima vez.

-          No tengo que perdonarte nada.

-          Yo creo que sí, pero mentiría si no dijese que me alegro de que digas eso.-ella rió.- Pensaba traerte flores, pero no sabía si sería algo demasiado cursi o anticuado.

-          En realidad me encantan las flores.-él se mostró sorprendido.- Me apasionan, de hecho. Sobre todo las azules y…-pausó al ver que el chico se llevaba la mano a la espalda y la traía de nuevo al frente con un pequeño ramo de cinco rosas blancas.

-          Bueno, no son azules, pero…-la chica las miraba embobada.

-          ¿Cómo lo has…?-le señaló, sin entender de dónde habían aparecido. Él sonrió.

-          Las tenía escondidas, por si decías que no te gustaba.

-          ¿Qué habrías hecho si digo que no?-se reían.

-          Irme corriendo fingiendo que me llamaban por teléfono para tirarlas.-se quedaron callados de nuevo con una sonrisa tonta, y ella cogió las flores y las olió profundamente.- Siento el fallo del color.

-          Te iba a decir que mis favoritas son las azules y las blancas.-asintió intentando ocultar el orgullo por haber acertado, y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos fingiendo naturalidad. La chica se metió al cuarto y buscó algo donde meterlas. Abrió su maleta y sacó un pequeño bote que usaba para poner sus brochas de maquillaje, y lo llenó de agua. Metió las rosas y las puso en su mesilla de noche. Cogió el bolso y fue hacia la puerta, en donde cogió su tarjeta y salió cerrando tras ella.

-          ¿Vas a ir así?-señaló sus zapatos.- Vamos a ir andando ¿Eh?

-          Me arriesgaré a hacerme un esguince.-él sonrió y comenzó a andar a su lado, y antes de que llegasen al ascensor, ella ya iba agarrada a su brazo, pero lejos de sentir dolor por los tacones, sentía una necesidad de abrazarse a él de la manera que fuese, y no se soltó de Sebastian hasta que llegaron al restaurante.

 


	80. Mala idea

Sebastian no se equivocó cuando le dijo a Yaiza que el restaurante le encantaría. No sólo la comida le pareció magnífica, sino que el decorado y ambiente del local le parecía de lo más acogedor. Aprovecharon que Sebastian conocía al dueño del restaurante para poder disfrutar de una velada en solitario en la parte privada del local, y aun así el piloto tuvo que destinar un poco de su tiempo a hacerse fotos con la familia del dueño, el cual pidió disculpas tantas veces como Sebastian le respondió que no pasaba nada.

La chica mientras tanto observaba desde la mesa, y pese a que los compromisos de Sebastian con su fama le retenían alejado de ella durante minutos, Yaiza apenas le daba importancia. Estaba allí con él, y aunque les separasen unos metros, mesas y personas, se sentía a su lado en cada momento.

Cuando la familia del dueño se fue a la zona interna una vez satisfecha, Sebastian volvió a la mesa con Yaiza resoplando entre risas. El amigo de Sebastian apareció de nuevo para recomendarles algo del menú, y ninguno de los dos puso pegas a dejarse llevar por lo que el dueño pensaba que les gustaría más. Dio en el clavo, y el primer plato apenas duró sobre la mesa, y lo mismo pasó con el segundo y el postre. Comieron demasiado, y eso les impidió marcharse del restaurante nada más terminar de comer. Hicieron tiempo hasta que sus piernas se viesen con fuerzas para andar, y una vez hubieron recuperado todo el poder de sus extremidades, se marcharon del restaurante. 

Yaiza resopló en la calle al recordar el camino que le quedaba de vuelta al hotel, y pese a que en la ida no se le hizo muy pesado, ahora a la vuelta le parecía una eternidad. Sebastian rió por lo bajo al verla mientras ella asumía que sus tacones iban a torturarla durante un largo camino. Sintió hasta frío de pensarlo, pero se olvidó de ello cuando Sebastian pasó su brazo por su hombro para acogerla. Ella pasó el suyo por su espalda, y se agarró al otro lado de su cintura para sentir su calor de camino al hotel.

-          ¿Trabajarás este parón?-empezó él la conversación.

-          No tengo ni idea, ni siquiera he hablado con Sandra. ¿Tú?-el chico asintió con desgana.

-          Ya sabes que la siguiente es en casa -entrecomilló la palabra- así que tenemos que estar Dani y yo a todo para la promoción.

-          Como si hiciese falta promocionarlo.-él rió.

-          No depende de nosotros, ya lo sabes…

-          A lo mejor ganas ¿Te imaginas? En casa de Red Bull…-lo decía con un tono fantasioso, y Sebastian sonreía.

-          Sería genial, pero lo dudo mucho.

-          No seas aguafiestas.

-          No es ser aguafiestas, es ser realista. A lo máximo que aspiro es el tercer puesto…-Yaiza le pellizcó.

-          Mira que eres ¿Eh?

-          ¿Yo? –reía- Pero si eres tú la que te empeñas en querer que gane, y ni siquiera soy tu piloto favorito.-Yaiza le puso cara de pena.- Esa cara la debería poner yo.

-          Cállate, Jenson no va a ganar, así que…-guardaron un breve silencio en el que ambos pensaron en Lewis.- Ay, leches, que quiero que ganes tú y punto.-se abrazó más a él, y Sebastian sonrió antes de darle un beso en la sien.

Siguieron el camino hacia el hotel, y pese a que el apoyo en Sebastian le ayudaba a caminar mejor, sus pies cada vez aguantaban menos el sufrir sobre sus tacones. Llegaron a la calle del hotel, y fue como si ella ya estuviese tumbada en su cama. La sensación de ver que les quedaba poco para llegar le sirvió para aligerar el paso pese al dolor que eso pudiese causarle.

Entraron al hotel, y la chica sintió un escalofrío por el contraste de temperatura que sintió su piel al abandonar la fría calle para adentrarse en el cálido edificio. Sebastian, que tenía su mano en su hombro, la bajó a su brazo y lo recorrió con suavidad unas cuantas veces para darla más calor. Se dirigían al ascensor, pero los pies de Yaiza frenaron en seco, y pese a que Sebastian miró rápidamente a sus zapatos en busca del motivo del frenazo, el paró lo provocó otra cosa. Yaiza miraba a los sofás, y allí estaba Nicole, aparentemente esperando. Yaiza sintió que el deber la llamaba, y aun así sus pies estaban tan petrificados que ni se movían del azulejo en el que estaban. Miró a Sebastian.

-          ¿Te… importa?-él tardó unos segundos en responder, pero le ofreció media sonrisa a la vez que negaba.- Seb, no quiero que me digas que no para que luego sea que sí.

-          En serio, no importa.-seguía con su media sonrisa. Ambos sabían que sí lo hacía, y aun así él intentaba demostrar que no, sólo para poder estar bien con ella de una vez.

-          No quiero que te vayas y que mañana vuelvas a estar enfadado conmigo.-el chico rió con timidez.

-          No voy a enfadarme. –retiró el brazo de su hombro, y quedaron frente a frente, aunque la chica no quiso perder su tacto y agarró su mano antes de que él la llevase a su propio cuerpo.- Va, ves.

-          Seb…

-          Yai, no pasa nada. Ves.-se miraron con expresiones diferentes. Sebastian seguía buscando sonreír para no asumir la realidad, y ella se arrepentía de todo otra vez al notarlo. Agachó la mirada, sintiéndose culpable, y él volvió a sonreír mientras llevaba sus labios al a mejilla de la chica. Después de besarla, ella volvió sus ojos a los azules del chico, y sintió otro escalofrío al dejar de notar sus dedos entre los suyos.- Te veo mañana.-ella asintió sin muchas ganas.- Suerte.

Se quedó quieta esperando a que Sebastian subiese en el ascensor, y una vez este estaba ya de camino a la primera planta, Yaiza se giró hacia los sofás, en donde Nicole seguía esperando. No tenía dudas en que Lewis estaría al llegar, y aun así eso no le daba ánimos a ir apresurada a la chica. Fue a paso lento, intentando no hacer ruido con sus tacones para que Nicole la viese demasiado pronto.

Se paró detrás de su sofá, al cual había llegado tras rodear la zona para no llegar de frente. Y cogió aire antes de intentar acercarse por el lateral. No sabía ni siquiera cómo saludar, y se sentía estúpida al recordar que tenía que hacer eso porque Nicole pensaba que Lewis la quería a ella. Le parecía todo tan surrealista que a poco más salió corriendo, pero se armó de valor y fue al lado, captando la atención rápida de Nicole, que la miraba atónita.

-          H-hola.-Nicole no supo si levantarse o quedarse sentada, y a Yaiza le tranquilizó un poco el ver que al menos no empezaba a gritar o insultar.- ¿Te importa si me…?-señaló el sofá.

-          Oh, no, no, adelante.-Nicole tampoco sabía muy bien a qué venía todo aquello. Miró a los lados, esperando ver una cámara que le indicase que todo formaba parte de una broma.

-          Esperas a Lewis, supongo.

-          Sí…-tampoco quiso darle detalles, y Yaiza se sintió incómoda al ver que acababa ahí la frase. Pensó rápido.

-          Ayer habló conmigo.-la chica asintió.- Me dijo que te contó lo que pasó en Mónaco…-volvió a sentir, con menos entusiasmo.- Bueno, yo quería disculparme porque la verdad es—

-          No hace falta.-lejos de quitarle importancia, como a Yaiza le hubiese gustado, Nicole se mostraba fría y distante ante la conversación que había iniciado la chica. Estaba seria, y mostraba que no quería oír hablar de aquello, y mucho menos para oír disculpas.

-          La cosa es que tanto él como yo cometimos un error.-insistió.- Verás, él está loco por ti.-fingió sonreír.- Siempre lo ha estado.

-          ¿Te ha pedido él que me digas eso?-cada vez parecía menos dispuesta a hablar, y Yaiza temblaba en el asiento. Asumió que no le quedaba otra que seguir con aquello hasta que pudiese, y cuanto más se distanciase del plan original peor irían las cosas.

-          Oye, él está enamoradísimo de ti. A mí me dejó por eso. Bueno, no, no me dejó porque no hemos estado juntos, pero si no lo hemos estado es porque él sólo quiere estar contigo.

-          Vaya, lo siento.-usaba un tono sarcástico.

-          Yo tampoco quería estar con él, yo quiero a otra persona, así que no has de disculparte.-fingió que se tomaba en serio sus palabras.- Y por eso sé lo que te estoy diciendo. Él quiere estar contigo.-sintió que los ojos de Nicole ya no la miraban a ella, y se giró comprobando que Lewis estaba petrificado tras salir del ascensor. Miraba a las dos chicas sin saber dónde meterse, y decidió quedarse donde estaba mientras Yaiza retomaba la charla.- Nicole –la nombró por primera vez.- te quiere, en serio. Lo que pasó fue una tontería porque él pensaba que podía olvidarte, y obviamente no es así. La culpa de todo esto es mía, porque si hubiese accedido a alejarme cuando él me dijo que te quería, no habría pasado todo esto.-pausó, y Nicole volvió a mirarla. Parecía más receptiva.

-          ¿Por qué no te alejaste?-se lo preguntó con un tono más amable, sin querer parecer ofensiva.

-          Yo también quería olvidar a otra persona.-lo decía con lástima, recordándolo todo otra vez.- Obviamente yo tampoco pude. Y de ahí el daño que nos hemos hecho entre nosotros y el que os hemos causado a vosotros. –Nicole volvió a mirar a Lewis, que seguía allí parado mirando el suelo suplicándose a sí mismo no caer en la tentación de volver a mirarlas.- Te quiere a ti, no a mí. Créeme.-no se movió hasta que Nicole asintió con su mirada ahora perdida en sus propias manos. Una vez hubo recibido el mensaje, Yaiza se levantó y se despidió sin esperar respuesta. Caminó en dirección a Lewis, y sin pararse a hablar con él, le mostró media sonrisa como despedida. Él quiso hacer lo mismo, pero estaba demasiado nervioso como para hacer nada.

Yaiza respiró con profundidad una vez estaba dentro del ascensor, y se apoyó en la pared hasta que llegó a la segunda planta. Fue a su dormitorio, y se desmaquilló tan deprisa que se tiró a la cama sin siquiera quitarse el vestido. Movió las piernas para desprenderse de sus zapatos, y sintió que sus pies se liberaban tanto como había hecho ella tras hablar con Nicole.

Se durmió tal cual estaba, y dio gracias que Sandra aporreó su puerta desde primera hora para despertarla a tiempo. La chica pasó a su cuarto, y mientras ella se duchaba aprovechó para contarle a gritos su cena con Sebastian. Sandra aprovechó que les separaba una pared y una puerta para no tener la necesidad de fingir sonrisas, pero no pudo evitar tener que comentar y hablar con ella aunque en su mente seguía el recuerdo de la noche anterior.

Tenía hambre, o al menos eso le hacía saber su estómago, el cual rugía a cada paso que daba. Bajaban ya enfundadas en su uniforme de Red Bull al buffet, y una vez allí cogieron su comida y se sentaron en la mesa.

Ahora era el turno de contarle a Sandra la historia con Nicole y Lewis. La chica prestó más atención a esta que a la de la cena con Sebastian, más que nada por la novedad y la intriga que le terminó dando el ver a Yaiza irse por las ramas. Finalmente le contó todo, y empezaron a debatir en lo que podría haber pasado tras su marcha. Hablaban sin parar, y las tostadas estaban ya frías. Era como si volviesen a sus años pasados en los que comentaban estas cosas desde Facebook sin darle mayor importancia. Y ahora sin embargo hablaban de gente que formaba parte de su círculo social. Estaban tan centradas en el tema que cuando Nico llegó a su mesa, ni siquiera se inmutaron.

-          ¿Me puedo sentar?-preguntó el de Mercedes, y sólo su voz fue capaz de provocar en Sandra un temblor que la hizo balancearse en la silla. Ni Yaiza ni él se dieron cuenta, y aprovechó para agarrarse al borde de la mesa para no caerse. No se atrevió a mirarle, y odió otro poco a su amiga por invitarle a sentarse sin mayor problema.

-          ¿Qué tal? –hablaba con él sin más, y Sandra miraba atónita.

-          Cansado, he dormido mal, pero bueno.-se agachó sobre la mesa.- ¿Vosotras?-hizo un recorrido por los rostros de ambas, y Sandra sintió que cuando sus ojos pasaron por los suyos viajaban con ellos un sinfín de flechas hacia su pecho.

-          Deseando trabajar.-ironizó Yaiza. Nico rió, y miró a Sandra para que respondiese. Le costó trabajo.

-          Yo… Bien, igual, supongo.-se llevó una mano al brazo, y se lo masajeó pensando que así calmaría el dolor de cabeza que le había surgido. Yaiza volvió a hablar, y Nico la respondía a todo con total naturalidad, sin importarle de forma negativa el compartir mesa con Sandra. La chica por su parte cada vez temblaba más, y no sabía si irse corriendo fingiendo tener prisa o quedarse y hacer como si nada.

-          ¡Ay!-Yaiza dio un pequeño grito y se levantó.- Que se va Seb, luego os veo.-salió corriendo a la puerta del buffet, por la que acababa de pasar Sebastian rumbo al circuito. El chico se asustó al ver como Yaiza se cruzaba por delante para retenerle, y a ella le dio una alegría verle sonreír. Al menos había cumplido su palabra y no se había enfadado de nuevo. Sandra mientras miraba a Yaiza en la lejanía hasta que perdió su pista, y Nico la miraba a ella con normalidad.

-          ¿Cómo vas?

-          ¿Eh? Bien, bien…-buscaba una excusa que darle para levantarse de allí e irse, pero todas le parecían insuficientes. Tenía a Kimi rondando por su cabeza otra vez, y para colmo ya no sólo había un beso al que intentar ignorar, sino cuatro.

-          ¿Te pasa algo?-Nico tenía los brazos cruzados en la mesa y se apoyaba sobre ellos.

-          No, no. Yo tampoco he dormido bien.-se excusó.- ¿Qué tal ves el finde?-quiso cambiar de tema, buscar algo que la evadiese de pensar en Kimi y en el propio Nico.

-          Bueno… Bien, como siempre.

-          A ganar de nuevo entonces.-el chico rió, pero ella ni siquiera controlaba esa faceta en sí misma.

-          Ojala.

-          ¿Qué tal con Lewis?

-          Como siempre…-no parecía querer hablar de ninguno de los temas que ella sacaba, y Sandra se ponía cada vez más nerviosa. Todo empeoró cuando Kimi hizo acto de presencia pasando por el pasillo más cercano a ambos en el buffet. Lejos de ignorarla, caminó por allí mirándola con su rostro frío al que ella empezaba a ver malas intenciones. Se puso más nerviosa que antes, y pese a que Nico ni siquiera sentía que alguien pudiese mirarles, centró su mirada en la chica, asombrado.- ¿En serio que no te pasa nada?

-          Tengo que irme.-se levantó, y Nico lo hizo con ella.- Llego tarde.

-          ¿De repente llegas tarde?-se rió, asustado por verla reaccionar así.

-          Es que me acabo de acordar de que tenemos Dani y yo una cosa a primera hora y, bueno, me voy.-empezó a andar, y Nico se quedó parado en la mesa sin saber dónde meterse, y terminó dejándose caer sobre su silla dándole vueltas a si había sido él el causante de su huida.

Cuando Sandra llegó al circuito no dudó en contarle todo a Dani, su ya nuevo confidente oficial. El chico empezaba tomarse demasiado en serio todo aquello, y lejos de reírse o hacer comentarios que irritasen a Sandra, como hacía al principio, empezaba a intentar darle consejos que le ayudasen. Que Gina no apareciese por el circuito no ayudaba a que Sandra dejase de escuchar los sermones de Dani. Por más que le explicaba que no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, Dani seguía empeñado en que Sandra actuaba de forma errónea. Una vez Gina apareció y se llevó al piloto, Sandra se quedó a un lado dándole vueltas a todo por enésima vez.

Últimamente, siempre que veía a Kimi acababan besándose, y cada vez ocurría de la forma más extraña posible. Al menos había llegado a la conclusión de que no iba a volver a besarle, al menos por iniciativa propia. Y ahora le quedaba saber controlarse si él decidía tomar la iniciativa.

Kimi sin embargo prefería no pensar mucho en ello, ni siquiera para llegar a una conclusión. Daba vueltas por Ferrari antes de salir al Paddock y los recuerdos le acompañaban a cada sitio al que iba, por mucho que él pretendía dejarlos atrás. El día anterior se lo pasó entero dándole vueltas al beso que Sandra le dio en el ascensor, y si bien sólo sentía rabia hacia ella por haber complicado más las cosas, la idea de ir a pedirla explicaciones se le fue tanto de las manos que ahora volvían a estar como al principio o incluso peor.

Andando por el paddock vio a Sebastian, y pese a que siempre que se encontraban era para que el alemán le reprochase su actitud con Sandra, él seguía acercándose a Kimi como si nada pasase. Al principio hablaron sin más, camino del Pit Lane, y sólo al ver que Kimi parecía realmente interesado en lo que Sebastian contaba le hizo pensar al alemán que algo pasaba.

-          Mira que me extraña que me estés escuchando.

-          ¿Cómo?

-          Que me estés escuchando, digo, que me extraña.

-          ¿Por qué?

-          Porque te estoy hablando de Yai, y normalmente a los dos segundos te cansas y me llamas moñas.-Kimi asintió.

-          Ya, bueno, pero dices que cenasteis, eso es un paso en lo vuestro y hay que saberlo.

-          ¿Qué te pasa?-rió.

-          ¿No puedo alegrarme por vosotros?

-          Nunca lo haces.-volvió a reír, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de lo que podía pasar.- Kimi…

-          Tira, anda.-intentó dejarle en su garaje, pero el alemán parecía querer seguirle.

-          Kimi, dime que no la habéis vuelto a liar vosotros dos.

-          Mira, ahora sí que no te escucho.-se alejó de él y no volvieron a cruzarse en lo que quedaba de mañana.

El enfado apenas le duró unos segundos a Sebastian, pues nada más entrar al garaje tuvo que centrarse en el coche sin tener un respiro. Después de tener las últimas conversaciones con el equipo, tanto Sebastian como Dani parecían dos personas diferentes. Caminaban de un lado a otro con seriedad, concentrados y sin apenas inmutarse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Se prepararon para la última tanda de entrenamientos libres, y mientras tanto, la gente en el garaje o caminaba o se relajaba.

Sandra permanecía sentada en el garaje de Dani mirando atenta cómo los mecánicos hacían las últimas comprobaciones con los tiempos del piloto de cara a la clasificación, y mientras tanto Yaiza jugueteaba con su móvil sin querer mirar a las pantallas por si le daba por gafar a alguien otra vez. Estaba bastante tranquila, y se sentía extraña al no tener problemas o preocupaciones en su mente, pero estas parecían haberse instalado de lleno en la cabeza de Sandra, que por más que lo intentaba, seguía pensando en el encuentro mañanero con Nico y sus constantes recuerdos hacia Kimi.

Sin venir a cuento, se acordó de cómo acabó la noche después de verle, y se llevó la mano al pecho como si siguiese portando su toalla, la cual la abandonó aún sin saber el momento exacto. Cuando los libres terminaron y los pilotos estaban ya en el garaje, Dani paseó por delante suya, y sin motivo aparente empezó a recordar el sueño con Kimi de hacía semanas, y todo a la vez la llenaba de nervios y de malestar. Le saludó y se fue con él fingiendo que estaba tranquila para ir a buscar a Gina y ponerse manos a la obra con los últimos compromisos mañaneros, y desaparecieron del garaje hasta la clasificación. Lo mismo hicieron Yaiza y Sebastian, que tras esperar a Britta, apenas se les vio hasta poco antes de la sesión. Comieron en grupitos a prisas, y una vez todos volvían a estar por el garaje, las caras de Dani y Sebastian volvían a ser las más serias y concentradas del Pit Lane. Yaiza volvía a estar sentada, pero esta vez no miraba el móvil, sino los rituales de Sebastian antes de meterse al coche. Sandra por su parte había vuelto a caer en sus pensamientos, y aprovechó que Dani la hacía una seña para despedirse para intentar volver a tierra, y se levantó para darle un abrazo y desearle toda la suerte del mundo.

-          Ya verás que esta clasi estará entretenida.-Dani frunció el ceño y rió.

-          ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-          ¿Yo?

-          Para que lo asegures, digo ¿Les has pinchado las ruedas a los Mercedes?-la chica rió.

-          Va, venga, mucha suerte.-volvió a darle un abrazo y regresó a su asiento a esperar a Yaiza, que se acercaba despacio y sin querer molestar a Sebastian para lo mismo.

-          Ey…-llamó su atención con nerviosismo, y el chico la miró con un rostro serio que pronto se convirtió en una sonrisa. Perdió su concentración unos segundos para estar con ella.- Me daba cosa molestarte.

-          No te preocupes.

-          Era para desearte suerte.

-          Que me desees suerte me hace sentirme extraño, que nunca lo has hecho.-rieron.- Gracias.

-          Ya sabes que no la necesitas, y tú no crees en la suerte así que es mera educación.-él volvió a reír y ella se sintió nerviosa.- Ten cuidado ¿Vale?-asintió y pausó unos segundos dudando en si debía abrazarla o marcharse sin más. La tensión le hizo alejarse, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba dentro del coche con el casco puesto.

La clasificación empezó y pese a las dudas que había por ambos garajes, los dos chicos llegaron a la Q3 al igual los otros esperados. Sandra se mostró en parte disgustada al ver que Nico no pasaba el corte con su Force India, e intentó buscar a Yaiza con la mirada a ver si ella se daba cuenta, pero la chica estaba concentrada en hablar con Heikki mientras ambos hacían suposiciones de cara a la última tanda.

En Red Bull todo eran nervios, y viendo cómo iban de rápidos los Williams, ninguno tenía esperanzas de salir arriba el domingo. La tanda llegaba a su fin, y ya con la bandera a cuadros, todos hacían su última vuelta para intentar conseguir el mejor tiempo. Nico y su Mercedes se pusieron arriba, y Lewis no fue capaz de alcanzarle. Fue como si a Sandra le diesen una patada en la boca del estómago, y se sintió presionada al ver a Nico arriba del todo y ni siquiera supo por qué. Se acordaba de todas las clasificaciones que había vivido a su lado, y de cómo había ido luego a animarle o felicitarle por su trabajo, y ahora sin embargo sentía que no podía ni pasar por su lado.

Le daba tantas vueltas a lo mismo que ni siquiera compartía las celebraciones y lamentaciones de los miembros de su equipo. En su garaje todo eran caras de circunstancia tras la sexta posición de Dani, pero en el garaje de Sebastian todo eran aplausos tras el sorprendente tercer puesto del alemán. Cuando el coche de Dani llegó al garaje él sonreía como si hubiese hecho una pole, y contagió al resto del equipo de su optimismo de cara a la carrera. Su gesto también consiguió distraer a Sandra, que se aprovechó de la presencia de su amigo para ir a dar unas declaraciones rápidas antes de ir a dar una vuelta.

Yaiza por su parte tuvo que ir con Britta en busca de Sebastian a la rueda de prensa. Se mostraba sereno desde el asiento, pero a la vez radiante y sorprendido por dónde se encontraba. Yaiza sintió un vacío en el pecho al recordar que antes lo raro era verle en otro sitio que no fuese el asiento del medio, y ahora sin embargo apenas le habían visto en esa mesa dos veces.

Cuando acabó la rueda de prensa, tuvieron que llevarle a dar las declaraciones al resto de medios, y Yaiza ni siquiera pudo pararle un segundo para felicitarle. Tuvieron que esperarse a entrar al motorhome de Red Bull para contar de esos segundos de tranquilidad. Nada más cruzar la puerta, se abrazó a él sin pensárselo dos veces, y al sentir sus brazos rodeándola sintió que había hecho lo correcto.

-          Creo que deberías desearme suerte más a menudo.-rió, y ella se separó de él dándole un golpe en el pecho.

-          ¡No seas tonto! ¡Has estado genial! Qué suerte ni que narices.-volvió a abrazarle.- Me alegro tanto por ti, ojala salgan las cosas bien mañana.

-          Mientras me desees suerte…-se separó de él otra vez y ahora prefirió no darle otro golpe al verle reír.

Volvió a abrazarle, y pese a su idea de parecer pesada, él la recibió como si no lo hubiese hecho nunca. Se sentía protegida cada vez que le sentía cerca, y después de los nervios que le producía verle metido en un coche a 300 kilómetros por hora, el poder abrazarle era una garantía.

-          ¿Qué tal fue con Nicole? –volvió a separarse de él, esta vez de forma lenta, sin saber si era recomendable hablar de algo así con él.

-          ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?-Sebastian se sorprendió de la pregunta.

-          No sé. Anoche cuando me fui estabas bastante nerviosa, supongo que me interesa saber si salió bien.-respondía sin seguridad, y Yaiza se sintió un poco incómoda al tener que explicarle.

-          La verdad es que no sé cómo fue. Al principio parecía enfadada pero luego creo que se relajó. Él iba hacia ella cuando yo me fui, así que no sé cómo habrá ido…

-          Bueno, por el bien de todos esperemos que se arreglase.-rió frente a la seriedad de ella, que seguía nerviosa. Sebastian cesó su gesto hasta igualar el suyo.- Perdón si te ha molestado que—

-          No, no. Es que no quiero que te enfades.

-          ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

-          No lo sé, últimamente nos pasamos el día enfadados.-Sebastian sonrió con timidez y fue él el que decidió abrazarla esta vez.

Decidieron quedarse en Red Bull el resto de la tarde, y pese a que Sebastian tuvo que marcharse unas cuantas veces, consiguieron pasar un gran tiempo juntos. Sandra también estaba con Dani, y al menos consiguió evadirse de sus pensamientos mientras Dani la distraía. No fue, muy a su pesar, algo que le durase un largo periodo de tiempo, pues a mitad de la tarde Nico llegó de Force India para unirse a ellos y, pese a que ella no quiso, Dani se encargó de ponerle al día.

Tanto Nico como Dani insistieron a Sandra, más serios que nunca, en que debía tomar cartas en el asunto respecto a Kimi, y la insistieron pese a sus negativas en que debía hablar con Yaiza, al menos para tener otra opinión. Se negó por muchos motivos. El primero era que era Yaiza, y eso implicaba que no podía saber nada que relacionase a Kimi y Sandra. El segundo era que la propia Sandra estaba cansada de contar la historia a tanta gente cuando era algo que preferiría que no supiese nadie, y Yaiza sería la cuarta persona sin incluir a los protagonistas.

No consiguieron convencerla, y decidieron usar sus argumentos para hacerle saber a Sandra que lo que se traía con Kimi no iba a beneficiarles a ninguno de los dos. Sandra había asumido que algo pasaba entre ambos, una especie de atracción sin sentido que sólo surgía cuando se veían. Se agotaba de hablar del tema, porque cada vez que uno de los dos chicos tomaba la palabra, el cerebro de Sandra era como si empezase a escuchar las mismas palabras una y otra vez, y a todo eso se le unía la imagen de Kimi besándola a saber si con toalla o sin ella.

Aprovechó que Nico se tenía que ir para despedirse de los dos para dar una vuelta. Últimamente ni la soledad ni la compañía la hacían sentir bien, y sólo se recordaba a sí misma en un estado positivo estando con él. La idea de que sólo se sentía cómoda mientras Kimi la besaba la hizo parar en seco en medio del paseo, y si no fuese porque pudo seguir andando, habría pensado que se iba a caer redonda sobre el suelo a causa del mareo. Apenas dio unos pasos, y el mareo volvió a ella con presencia física.

-          ¿Estás bien?- a la última persona a la que quería ver era a Nico, y aun así estaba delante suya, asustado por verla tan pálida.- Sandra.

-          Sí, sí. Es un bajón de azúcar.-él fue a cogerla del brazo y Sandra dio un brinco hacia atrás.

-          Vamos, necesitas beber algo.-insistía, y Sandra volvió a retirarse.

-          Nico, que estoy bien, de verdad.-intentaba hablarle con amabilidad, pero estaba tan nerviosa otra vez que daba por hecho que él se sentiría ofendido. Pero Nico se mostraba comprensible.

-          ¿Qué te pasa? Estás como distraída, antes dices que no duermes, ahora te mareas…

-          Creo que es Canadá…-no sabía cómo quitársele de encima.- No me he acostumbrado al jet lag y apenas duermo.-pareció una excusa creíble, y Nico no quiso insistirla.- Por cierto, enhorabuena por la pole.-le sonrió con timidez y esperó a que eso fuese suficiente para cambiar de tema. Al principio pareció que sí, pero el verle sonreír con tanta ilusión la hizo sentir aún peor.

-          Muchas gracias.

-          Ya ves tú… Si tiene que estar todo el mundo loco en Mercedes con cómo lo estás haciendo últimamente.

-          Pero siempre está bien que otras personas te feliciten. Y más sí…-el nerviosismo del que se contagió ahora Nico le impidió acabar esa frase. Sandra sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, y otra vez Kimi se paseaba por su cabeza haciéndola sentir la persona más rastrera de Canadá.- Bueno –continuó.- y más si es alguien de Red Bull.-señaló el polo de la chica, y ambos fingieron que aquello era una excusa válida.- Tengo que…-señaló hacia su espalda, indicando que debía marcharse, y Sandra asintió rápidamente para no retenerle allí. El chico se fue tras despedirse con un ligero adiós, y la chica se quedó quieta en el sitio como si otra vez se viese estampada contra el suelo.

Mientras Nico volvía al hotel, Sandra decidía seguir su camino de lamento por el circuito. Se sabía el Paddock de memoria, y asumía que había visto a las mismas personas más de dos veces en la misma tarde. No sabía dónde meterse, y sentía una culpabilidad respecto a Nico que no había sentido nunca. Ni siquiera veía ahora lo negativo de sus acciones pasadas, impidiendo que Kimi se acercase a ella. Ahora sólo lo veía como algo necesario y que, por desgracia, no funcionó por el bien de la antigua pareja.

No sabía si ese pensamiento le beneficiaba, ni si estaba en lo cierto al exculpar a Nico de todo lo ocurrido hacía unas semanas después de ver lo que había pasado con Kimi, pero sabía que no se iba a desprender del remordimiento nunca.

Intentó asumir las palabras de Nico y Dani como las de un sabio, y quiso llevarlas a rajatabla. No debía caer otra vez ante Kimi, ni dejar que él cayese a lo que quisiese que jugase. También tenía que insistir en hablar con él, y debía hacerlo cuando más gente hubiese a su alrededor, para evitar cualquier tentación.  Ya no le valían de nada las palabras que él pudiese darla respecto a la poca importancia que tenía todo aquello, y era como si Sebastian se hubiese trasladado a su mente para recordarla que obviamente Kimi estaba en la misma situación que ella.

Decidió volver al hotel, agotada de caminar y de perjudicarse a sí misma con tanta soledad que le impedía alejarse de los recuerdos. Ahora necesitaba compañía, y sólo Yaiza, ajena a todo eso, podía hacerla olvidar cualquier cosa en relación a Kimi. Cogió el autobús y se bajó a prisas nada más llegar, y cuando entró al hall lo vio tan vacío que se contagió de esa sensación otra vez. Intentó llamar a Yaiza, pero volvía a comunicar. Empezaba a sentir que su amiga la ignoraba a propósito, y se fue a su cuarto sin esperanzas en que la respondiese a ninguna llamada.

Llegó la hora de cenar, y compartió esa hora de alimentación con la soledad de su silla frente a ella. Ahora era Nico el que paseaba por su cabeza, él y su sonrisa ilusionada cuando ella le felicitó por la pole. No quiso probar bocado el postre que se había servido, y se levantó sin pensarlo rumbo al ascensor. Una vez en su planta fue consciente de que con las prisas se había dejado el macuto en el buffet, y con disgusto decidió volver a por él, como si se traicionase a ella y sus ganas de evadirse al hacerlo. Pulsó el botón de llamada al ascensor, y esperó a que subiese del hall, al que había regresado. Se abrieron las puertas y entró, sin más, y sólo al estar dentro vio a Kimi plantado en la pared, mirándola con la misma sorpresa. Sandra no lo dudó y se fue a dar la vuelta.

-          ¿Dónde vas?

-          Por la escalera.-Kimi se adelantó y gritó un poco para que le oyese.

-          ¿Ahora huyes?-Sandra paró, y se giró a él.

-          No me siento cómoda contigo últimamente.

-          ¿Y eso?-se burlaba de ella, y Sandra no entendía cómo podía tener esa actitud tan pasiva después de todo.

-          No sé, tal vez porque cada vez que nos encontramos acabamos, bueno, ya lo sabes. Pero no tiene importancia, claro.-se burló ahora ella. Él se encogió de hombros.

-          Para mí ninguna. Hoy al menos no estás desnuda.-Sandra sintió que sus mejillas ardían, y no supo si era de vergüenza o de rabia. Kimi se volvió hacia el ascensor, y sin saber por qué, Sandra hizo lo mismo. Se negaba a darle el gusto de ver que ella sí se preocupaba, y pensando que era buena idea aparentar una normalidad que claramente no existía. El ascensor esperaba a que alguien le diese una orden, y tanto Kimi como Sandra permanecían pegados a la pared del fondo, sin moverse.- ¿Bajas o subes?-seguía tan pasivo como antes. Sandra se puso más nerviosa aún.

-          ¿Para qué voy a querer subir?

-          ¿Y yo que sé? Sólo pregunto. Yo subo.-pulsó el botón de su planta tras acercarse al panel, y eso provocó que Sandra se pusiese más nerviosa.

-          Pues yo bajo.-hizo el mismo gesto, y pulsó el botón del hall antes de plantarse de brazos cruzados pegada a la pared.

Subieron las plantas que faltaban hacia el pasillo de Kimi, y mientras este permanecía como si nada con las manos en los bolsillos, Sandra temblaba de brazos cruzados controlando la tentación de mirarle de reojo sólo para saber si a él le afectaba aquello tanto como a ella. Subieron una planta, y se paró el ascensor para dar paso a una mujer que trabajaría en el hotel.  Ambos coincidieron en que sería buen momento para mirarse, y mientras Sandra retiró la mirada rápidamente, el chico rió por lo bajo ante lo absurdo de aquello.

La mujer permanecía delante, sin inmutarse, y cuando llegaron a la planta de Kimi, esta salió despidiéndose con amabilidad. Sandra seguía igual, y al ver que Kimi permanecía a su lado, decidió extrañarse.

-          ¿No sales?-le miró para preguntarle, indignada, y él giró la cara para también mirarla, pero ni siquiera respondió. Sandra sintió que el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones, pese a que el tener las puertas abiertas permitía mayor acceso al aire del hotel. Se le hacía eterna la espera, y él no parecía querer responderla. Sentía que revivía la escena del día anterior, en la que era ella la que no hablaba, y esperó que él al menos no se sintiese igual a ella durante el último encuentro. Pero lo malo es que ella si se sentía igual que él, y la espera le hacía desear cosas que no debía. De un impulso, se despegó de la pared y se lanzó a Kimi, y le besó con una rabia parecida a la que él usó la noche anterior, y como ya pasó en ese momento, él la correspondía con la misma intensidad. El ascensor se movía, pero ellos estaban demasiado concentrados en seguir ese beso improvisado que volvía a complicar las cosas hasta un nivel que alcanzaba la preocupación. Por primera vez, Sandra era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, y aun así sentía que no quería parar de besarle. Kimi por su parte, después de su impulso la noche anterior, sentía que al menos no se encontraba solo en esa circunstancia, y siguió besándola. Ella le agarraba por el rostro, y él agarraba su cintura con fuerza, pegándola a la suya.  El ascensor se paró, y esta vez Sandra sí sintió en sus pulmones el aire que pasaba hacia el compartimento, y eso le ayudó a darle mayor intensidad al beso. Sin embargo su radar no fue capaz de notar la presencia de la puerta, y sólo cuando Kimi se separó de ella con un empujón suave, ella decidió mirar. Se le paró el corazón y el aire volvió a desaparecer.- N-nico.-el chico estaba en la puerta del ascensor sin gesto, sin parpadear, y con un macuto en la mano. Miraba a Sandra de forma fija, y esta se mantenía estática en el centro del ascensor mientras Kimi se retiraba a un lateral y se tapaba la cara con la mano, asumiendo que aquello había sido un gran error. Sandra sintió que se le aguaban los ojos, y el ver que Nico ni siquiera se movía le daba mayor nerviosismo.- N-nico y-yo—

-          Te dejaste esto.-decidió hablar, y su voz parecía tan neutra que ella sintió que las piernas se le doblaban. Nico le ofreció su macuto.- Lo vi en la silla y bueno, tiene tu tarjeta.-le enseñó el asa de la que colgaba su carnet de identificación de Red Bull. Sandra sentía que se iba a morir allí mismo, y controlaba el llanto sin saber qué decir.

-          Nico, te juro que—

-          Da igual.-usó de nuevo su voz neutra, pero su rostro se llenó de ira y lamento al pronunciar esas palabras. La miró fijamente, y luego miró a Kimi, que le retiraba la mirada que le había destinado al oírle de nuevo.- Da igual.-dejó el macuto de Sandra, que no se podía mover para aceptarlo, en el suelo al lado del ascensor, y se dio la vuelta rumbo a la salida del hotel sin pararse a las insistencias de la chica, que salía detrás de él suplicándole que la escuchase. Nico salió a la calle, y como si hubiese una barrera de hormigón, Sandra sintió que no podía seguirle más. Volvió a ahogarse sin aire en sus pulmones, y todo le quedaba demasiado lejano como para poder sentarse. Kimi la miraba desde el ascensor, con una mezcla de impotencia y terror ante lo que acababa de suceder. No sabía qué pensar, ni cómo actuar. No sabía nada, pero si algo tenía claro era que tenía que hablar con Sebastian. Y ahora ya no podía mentirle más, porque ya ni siquiera podía mentirse a sí mismo.

 


	81. Situarse

Pulsó el botón que le subía de planta sin mirar a Sandra. No sabía ni cómo se iba a plantar delante de la puerta de Sebastian para confirmarle lo que le había estado negando todo ese tiempo, y ni siquiera sabía si su amigo iba a querer recibirle, pero tenía claro que lo necesitaba.

Cuando el ascensor llegó a la segunda planta, fue hacia la habitación de Sebastian sin pensárselo mucho. Una vez llamó, se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que tal vez Yaiza estaba dentro con él, pero se alegró al ver que Sebastian abría la puerta sin que nadie más le acompañase en su habitación.

-          ¿Puedo pasar?-Sebastian se sorprendió tanto por la pregunta que asumió que algo pasaba.

-          ¿Desde cuándo preguntas?-Sujetaba la puerta, y aún no le daba paso.

-          Puedo o no.-Kimi se impacientaba. Sebastian asintió y se echó a un lado para dejarle entrar. Cerró tras él, y ambos fueron hacia el centro del cuarto. Kimi vio que la cama estaba desordenada por un lado, y al girarse cayó en la cuenta de que Sebastian iba en pijama.- ¿Dormías?

-          Estaba en ello.-sólo tras caer en la cuenta Kimi se dio cuenta del cansancio que mostraba la cara de Sebastian.

-          Si prefieres que me vaya, dilo.-otra vez se sorprendió.

-          ¿Qué te pasa?-ignoró así darle una respuesta. Volvió a su cama, de la que había salido para recibir a su amigo, y se sentó con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo. Kimi se quedó de pie justo al otro lado.

-          Creo que las cosas se han complicado un poco.-fue directo, y Sebastian alzó las cejas en señal de sorpresa otra vez, pero no lo acompañó de otro gesto pues se mantenía expectante.

-          ¿Sandra?-preguntó, y Kimi asintió. Apoyó su pie en la madera de la cama para mantener el equilibrio, pues sintió que se balanceaba al oír el nombre de la chica.- ¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?-Kimi tardó un poco en ir a responder, y Sebastian aprovechó ese silencio para seguir haciendo suposiciones- ¿Os habéis vuelto a liar?-el finlandés tenía la mirada en su propia deportiva, y la alzó para mirar a su amigo, que había perdido el sueño por completo. Asintió y Sebastian bufó.- ¿Os liais una vez al día o cómo va esto?-volvía a mostrarse reacio a la aventura de Kimi y Sandra.

-          Hoy ha sido peor.

-          ¿Pero cómo fue ayer? Porque ayer os liasteis, aunque no me lo quisieses decir, lo sé.

-          Ayer tuve la brillante idea de ir a su cuarto a hablar.-Sebastian hizo un ruido parecido a una risa falsa- Aunque no te lo creas, pretendía hablar. Pero…-pausó lo justo para que el recuerdo llegase a su mente. Apretó los labios para no decir nada.

-          ¿Y hoy?-Sebastian no quiso incidir en ello.

-          Hoy nos hemos cruzado en el ascensor, y ha vuelto a ser ella. Quiero decir, ayer fui yo, pero hoy ha sido ella.

-          Ya, si cada día es uno, esa parte también la sé.-Kimi no se molestaba por la actitud de Sebastian, y cada vez que opinaba con algo, el finlandés se daba cuenta del gran error que había estado cometiendo con la chica.- ¿Por qué ha sido hoy peor?

-          Nos ha pillado Nico.-Sebastian se tomó un tiempo tanto para asumir lo que escuchaba como para intentar mostrar algún tipo de sensación con la cara. Pestañeó varias veces una vez intentó imaginar el estado de Nico, y decidió indagar más.

-          ¿Habéis hablado con él? Alguno, digo.-Kimi se encogió de hombros.

-          Ella lo ha intentado, creo, pero no sé cómo ha acabado.-Sebastian vio tan perdido a Kimi que volvió a sentir rabia ante todo.

-          ¿La has dejado sola frente al marrón?-el chico le miró, y bajó el pie de la madera al ver que su amigo se echaba hacia delante desde el colchón.

-          ¿Qué pretendes que haga yo? Que yo sepa si hablo con Nico lo que conseguiría sería empeorarlo más incluso.-Sebastian se tapó la cara con las manos, y se recorrió el rostro con ellas.

-          No es cuestión de que hables con Nico, sino con ella. Kimi, joder.

-          Prefería hablar contigo antes.

-          ¿Qué quieres que haga yo? Lo único que me apetece es mandarte a la mierda.-Se levantó de la cama y se acercó hacia el lado en el que estaba su amigo, que se vio acorralado tanto físicamente como de forma verbal.- Has estado haciendo el imbécil todo el tiempo, y ahora que la cagas de verdad, en vez de intentar solucionarlo vienes aquí a qué ¿A que te solucione yo el problema? Tienes mucha cara, tío.

-          Sólo te venía a pedir consejo, pero ya queda claro que no quieres ayudar.-se sintió dolido. Sebastian le miró indignado.

-          He intentado ayudarte desde el primer día, y tú y tu tozudez os habéis empeñado en ir de machotes por la vida, así que paso por completo de ayudarte ahora, y más si encima vienes a reprocharme que no quiera hacerlo.-se dio la vuelta y fue hacia el lado de la cama del que había salido.- Y ahora si no te importa, me encantaría que te fueses a la mierda y me dejases dormir.-Kimi ni siquiera le respondió con un gesto. Le miró desafiante unos segundos, y comenzó a andar hacia la puerta. Se giró antes.

-          ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-el chico no dijo que sí, pero le miró.- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto todo esto? Que me líe con ella, digo. ¿Tanto te jode que todos hagamos lo que tú no eres capaz de hacer?-Sebastian rió con ironía.

-          No me molesta que te líes con Sandra, lo que me molesta es que después de tantos años sigas empeñado en hacerte daño a ti mismo y a los demás con tu actitud en vez de madurar. Pero supongo que no eres capaz de hacer algo que pueda llegar a mostrarte débil ante algo, y por eso prefieres atacar a los demás, o a mí.-pausó unos segundos.- Prefiero estar como estoy yo a como estás tú, no lo olvides. Y, ah. Tal vez no tengo la mejor relación del mundo con Sandra, pero no me hace gracia que la hagas sufrir, a ella o quien sea, y más después de que Nico y ella discutiesen por tu culpa. Y menos después de todo lo que hemos hecho los demás por hacerla ver que eras buen tipo.-rió otra vez con ironía- Cosa que ahora queda en entredicho.-Le aguantó la mirada unos segundos y se giró para salir del dormitorio.

Cuando cerró la puerta a su espalda no sentía rabia hacia Sebastian, sino hacia sí mismo por saber que el alemán tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho. No supo qué hacer ni a dónde ir. No quería hablar con ella, no tan pronto y sin haberlo pensado antes. Ni siquiera sabía si ella habría conseguido hablar con Nico y si querría verle ahora. De hecho, Kimi daba por hecho que Sandra lo último que querría en ese momento sería hablar con él, pues al fin y al cabo, la oportunidad para ello ya había desaparecido después de tantos intentos por parte de ella.

Decidió irse a su cuarto, y cuando entró sintió una presión en el pecho la cual no se fue ni al abrir las puertas de la terraza para que entrase el viento. Se sentó en el lateral de la cama, frente a la entrada de aire, y dejó que el pánico se apoderase de él durante unos minutos.

Sólo se le ocurría la posibilidad de hablar con Yaiza. De contarle todo y pedirle ayuda a ella. Pero si algo echaría a perder la situación era claramente el meter en la historia a la chica, pues sabía de primera mano que Sandra se había negado a decirle nada. Agobiado, resopló y se tumbó hacia atrás, y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos era de día y su móvil sonaba con el despertador. No supo que había pasado pero agradeció el haber conseguido dormirse de forma tan rápida, aunque se seguía sintiendo tan cansado como cuando se dejó caer sobre la cama.

Se levantó como pudo, paró el despertador y cerró las puertas de la terraza al sentir el frío que no había notado durante la noche. Se metió a la ducha y cuando salió fue como si hubiese estado dentro de una lavadora. Sentía que todo le daba vueltas, y todo le llegó a la mente de golpe, queriéndole hacer así daño en forma de venganza. Llegó al dormitorio y se sentó en el mismo sitio en el que se dejó caer la noche anterior, y pese a que estaba congelado, se quedó en la toalla que le tapaba hasta que tuvo la fuerza para asumir que tenía que salir a la calle.

Una sensación que le hacía no querer abandonar el cuarto y que sin embargo Sandra sentía de forma contraria. Estaba en el hall, desde hacía horas, y esperaba mirando al ascensor la salida de Nico. No sabía qué le iba a decir, ni siquiera sabía si estaba en el hotel, pero no podía ir a trabajar sin aclarar las cosas con él. La noche anterior decidió irse a su cuarto renegando de la realidad, y justo al despertarse supo que no podía huir de ello.

Tardó lo suyo, pero Nico finalmente hizo acto de presencia. Iba acompañado de Lewis, y hablaban de forma calmada, aunque eso no impidió que Sandra se levantase de un brinco para ir hacia ellos. Lewis fue el primero en verla, y puesto que él llevaba la palabra, su silencio indicó a Nico que debía girarse.

-          Te espero fuera.-no le dio tiempo a protestar, y Lewis se fue de allí a la vez que Sandra llegaba. El alemán estaba quieto, sin expresión, y eso intimidaba aún más a Sandra.

-          Necesito hablar contigo.

-          Tengo que ir a trabajar.-señaló la ruta que había seguido su compañero.

-          Yo también, pero necesito hablar antes contigo.-Nico la miró fijamente, y alzó un segundo las cejas mientras se encogía de hombros, prefiriendo oírla ahora a no más tarde.- Nico, te juro que no es lo que piensas.

-          Ya te dije que daba igual.

-          No lo da, joder.-estaba estresada.- Esto está siendo una locura. Me he liado con él pero te prometo que no pasó nada mientras tú y yo estábamos juntos.-volvió a encogerse de hombros, y Sandra se estresó más.- Nico, joder, no es lo que piensas—

-          ¿Qué es lo que pienso?-se mostró interesado.- Es que pareces saberlo tú mejor que yo.

-          Que tenías razón. Sé que piensas eso, que cuando estábamos juntos él intentaba algo o lo intentaba yo o lo que fuese, y que tuviste motivos de sobra para desconfiar y acabar como acabamos. Pero en serio, te prometo que no es así.-Nico rió.

-          Pues para no serlo es mucha casualidad ¿No? –la chica sintió un pinchazo en el pecho, y el dolor le hizo notar que sus ojos se aguaban. Tragó saliva y controló sus emociones.

-          No sé qué es lo que él pretendía. Ni antes ni ahora. Pero sé qué es lo que pretendía yo, y te puedo asegurar que cuando estábamos juntos—

-          Sandra.-la risa se transformó en un rostro demasiado serio.- Me da completamente igual. Haz lo que quieras, no estamos juntos, así que deja de recordar que lo hemos estado. Tíratele si quieres, por mí como si os casáis, pero no me exijas que no piense lo que pienso, porque me lo habéis dejado en bandeja.-Sandra fue a hablar para intentar justificarse de nuevo, pero Nico había echado a andar y no se sintió con fuerzas para seguirle.

La mañana empezaba de la peor forma posible, y aun así no se llevó ninguna sorpresa con la reacción de Nico. Sus palabras le dolieron más que ningunas otras, más que por el mensaje por la realidad que guardaban. Decidió alargar su llegada al circuito beneficiándose del tiempo de sobra que tenía, y aprovechó el viaje en autobús para debatir sobre todo. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo era el enfrentarse en el día a día a Kimi antes de lo ocurrido en Mallorca, y por más que intentaba recordar los motivos que podrían haberle llevado a Nico a pensar lo que no era, era incapaz de revivirlos.

Todo se ocultaba bajo lo que sentía en ese momento, y sus sensaciones eclipsaban cualquier tipo de razonamiento lógico. Sentía ira hacia Kimi y lejos de pensar en las numerosas veces en las que habían acabado besándose, se enrabietaba al ver cómo había huido de la situación cuando más había necesitado no estar sola.

Llegó al circuito acompañada de ese pensamiento negativo, y cuando llegó al Red Bull Dani no tardó en darse cuenta de todo lo que ocurría. Aprovechó el rato que tenía para exigirle a Sandra una explicación a su estado anímico, y a la chica le costó mucho trabajo mantener su negación a hablar, y terminó alejándose del grupo de gente con Dani para contarle todo. Controló sus ganas de llorar otra vez y se mantuvo serena mientras le contaba palabra a palabra la conversación con Nico. Apenas había podido intentar animarla cuando Yaiza apareció por el motorhome. Dani miró a Sandra y le mandó media sonrisa para hacerla saber que no se debía preocupar, y ambos recibieron a Yaiza intentando fingir que no pasaba nada.

A la chica le costó hacer que todo iba bien mientras Yaiza estaba allí, y terminó buscando una excusa para cuando su amiga la preguntase que qué la pasaba, cosa que no tardó en suceder. Dijo que apenas había dormido, como hacía últimamente, y terminó siendo una excusa tan factible como las otras veces, pues Yaiza se limitó a abrazarla y a intentar animarla con bromas que hacía con Dani.

Sandra consiguió despejarse un poco, y cuando Dani y ella tuvieron que irse a una entrevista, aprovechó esos segundos para enfocarse en el trabajo e ignorar cualquier tipo de recuerdo. Llegaron tras ello al Pit Lane, y allí estaban Sebastian y Yaiza hablando con Britta. Yaiza les saludó con un guiño, pero Sebastian fue más discreto. Miró a Sandra, y la chica no necesitó hablar con él para saber que estaba al tanto. Hizo un movimiento de cabeza que usó para preguntarle sin palabras cómo estaba. Ella se encogió de hombros y ambos dieron por pausada esa conversación no verbal. Dani, sentado en un baúl metálico, comenzó a hablar de nuevo con ella, sobre temas ajenos que la despistasen, pero los recuerdos de los que quería alejarse la llamaban.

-          Sandra.-Kimi estaba en la puerta del garaje, siendo observado por todos los trabajadores de Red Bull que allí se encontraban y que no entendían que llamase a alguien que no fuese Sebastian. La chica le miró y sintió que se le cortaba la circulación de la sangre. Kimi estaba sin expresión, como siempre que hablaba con ella desde Mallorca, y esperaba una reacción de la chica, que no llegaba.- ¿Podemos hablar?-Sandra tragó saliva y miró a Dani, esperando un mensaje que la ayudase a reaccionar. El chico movió la pierna desde lo alto del baúl y le dio una patada suave a la chica en la suya para hacerla andar, y a malas, cumplió. Fue hacia Kimi y se cruzó de brazos frente a él. Él miró a los lados.- A solas.

-          No creo que nos estén escuchando.-se mostraba reacia a andar, pero Kimi insistía.

-          No voy a hablar aquí.

-          Y yo no quiero estar a solas contigo, como comprenderás.-estuvo por decirle que entonces la conversación había acabado, pero alargar aquello no le beneficiaba. Cogió aire al ver que Kimi se mantenía expectante y se dispuso a seguir hacia la entrada al Pit Lane, más solitaria. Cuando pararon el paso, Kimi asumió que debería haberse quedado en el dormitorio del hotel, pues no sabía ni cómo empezar a hablar con ella.

-          ¿Has hablado con Nico?-la cara de la chica expresó que no había sido la manera correcta de comenzar a hablar.

-          Sí.

-          ¿Cómo ha ido?-ella sonrió con tristeza.

-          Perfectamente. ¿Cómo va a ir?

-          ¿Qué ha dicho?-ignoró su ironía.

-          Que por él como si nos casamos.

-          ¿Le has explicado—

-          Le he explicado que obviamente tú y yo no tuvimos nada cuando pasó lo que pasó por él, pero si te preguntas si le he explicado algo de lo de ahora, espero que comprendas que no he sido capaz de decirle absolutamente nada porque ni siquiera yo sé qué coño está pasando.-Kimi sintió que la chica soltaba todo demasiado rápido, y se vio indefenso.- ¿Tú lo sabes? Porque fuiste el que lo empezó, tal vez puedes echarme una mano.-seguía con la ironía y Kimi la miraba sin saber qué decir.

-          No.-resumió. Sandra asintió asumiendo que seguía igual que antes.- No me parece justo que me culpes de esto.

-          ¿Quieres que culpe a Nico por ver el futuro?

-          Quiero que seas justa y te culpes a ti tanto como a mí.-Sandra rió.- Oye—

-          Kimi, fuiste tú el que me besaste la primera vez, y la segunda.

-          Y tú lo continuaste. Esto es cosa de dos, no he violado a nadie. Yo lo empezaría pero tú lo seguiste desde el primer momento.

-          Sobre todo en el puente el otro día, me diste mucha opción.-ahora el indignado era él.

-          ¿En serio vas a analizar cada momento para ver quién tiene la culpa de cada uno? Porque yo también puedo. Te recuerdo que en Mallorca tú colaboraste desde el primer momento.

-          Sí, y lo hice genial, ya me lo dejaste claro con tu comentario.

-          ¿Comentario?-Kimi estaba perdido.

-          Que besaba bien, fue un comentario muy apropiado.-Kimi negó desesperado.

-          ¿Ves? Le das demasiadas vueltas a ciertas cosas.

-          ¿Cómo coño no quieres que lo haga? Te recuerdo que nos hemos liado más de tres veces.

-          Cinco.-le recordó la cifra exacta.

-          Para quejarte de los detalles que recuerdo lo llevas todo muy bien contado.

-          Di lo que quieras, pero en vez de ser un poco lógica intentas sacarle punta a cosas que no tienen sentido.

-          ¿Ah no? Supongo que tú diciéndome que beso bien es algo a pasar por alto.

-          Fue un puto comentario. Nos habíamos liado una vez, nada más.

-          Pues por esa puta vez estamos como estamos.

-          ¿Ya sabes cómo estamos? Pensaba que no.-Sandra se sentía cada vez más nerviosa con la forma en la que Kimi intentaba llevar la conversación a su terreno.

-          Sólo sé que estamos jodidos. Yo al menos, tú siempre dejas claro que las cosas te importan una mierda.-Kimi sintió que Sebastian aparecía para confirmar su teoría, y sintió un golpe a la vez en el estómago.

-          Sigues asumiendo que me dan igual las cosas.-ella asintió.

-          Al fin y al cabo no te has decidido a hablar conmigo hasta que no ha aparecido Nico.

-          Y eso supongo que deja claro que no siento nada, no que pueda ser lo contrario.-a Sandra le desaparecieron los argumentos de la garganta, y no supo qué decirle mientras intentaba entender el sentido real de esa frase. No supo si era una simple suposición o una forma de aclarar que Kimi había estado tan desconcertado como ella. Y todo eso por culpa de la frialdad con la que el chico se expresaba.- Mira –decidió hablar al ver que la chica se quedaba en silencio- me da igual lo que pienses sobre mí, ha llegado un punto en el que paso por completo de intentar convencer a nadie de lo que soy, porque la gente como tú parece que prefiere verme como el malo de la historia, así que haz lo que quieras. Y perdona por haberte besado en Mallorca, si es lo que quieres oír. Lo siento en el alma, tanto esa vez, como la siguiente, y el haberte dejado besarme, o lo que quieras oír. Ojalá que Nico se olvide, vuelvas con él y esto se acabe y así vives más tranquila y dejas de tomarme como un jodido ogro.-fue a andar- Y ah, no te preocupes, que la próxima vez que vaya a besarte o algo te aviso con tiempo, así te ayudo a que salgas corriendo.

Desapareció de allí y dejó a Sandra completamente sola en la entrada al Pit Lane. No sabía cómo reaccionar a sus últimas palabras, y decidió ponerse en marcha hacia el garaje de Red Bull sólo para asegurarse que no se derrumbaba. Dani no estaba, pero sí estaba Gina, y decidió ir a ella fingiendo tener dudas para así olvidar lo que había pasado.

Los pilotos mientras tanto salían de motorhomes y garajes para ir rumbo al Drivers Parade. Sebastian andaba por allí expectante a la llegada de Kimi, pues había visto en primer plano cómo él y Sandra se iban del Pit Lane y la intriga podía con él al ver que el chico no aparecía. Terminó llegando a la zona en la que todos los pilotos charlaban, y se le quedó mirando esperando que Kimi le viese en la distancia. El finlandés le miró, y no fue capaz de mirar hacia otro lado por vergüenza. Sebastian seguía fijo en él, y Kimi se acercó como si no pasase nada. Ambos se dieron la mano, con cordialidad, y Sebastian le vio tan decaído sólo con ese gesto que empezó a hablarle como si nada, ignorando la compañía que había tenido hasta entonces.

-          ¿Qué tal?-le preguntaba sobre algo en especial, y Kimi lo sabía.

-          Mal.-resumió, y Sebastian rió sin ganas.- Nada nuevo, de todas formas.

-          Al menos has asumido que algo pasa. Eso es un punto a favor.

-          Si quieres llamarlo así…

-          Es más fácil sacar algo en claro si ambos asumís qué os pasa a hacerlo fingiendo que no pasa nada, como has estado tú.

-          Sigue sin estar claro lo que nos pasa.

-          Pero os pasa algo. Antes tú hacías como que era lo más normal del mundo lo que ocurría.

-          Y ella hacía como que lo que ocurría tenía demasiada importancia.-intentó defenderse.

-          ¿Acaso no tenía razón? Porque yo creo que ha demostrado que sí. Y más después de lo de Nico.-miró al mencionado, que estaba justo en la otra punta riendo. Kimi se giró de forma disimulada y le observó, y se sintió presionado otra vez.

-          No se le ve muy afectado.

-          No va a ir llorando por las esquinas.

-          Tú lo hacías.-esta vez Sebastian se tomó con humor la referencia del finlandés a sus problemas, pero el propio Kimi asumió que era innecesario.- No me hagas caso cuando…-no quiso explicarlo. Sebastian se encogió de hombros.

-          No pasa nada. ¿Qué vais a hacer ahora?-ahora el que hacía el gesto con los hombros era Kimi mientras los dos empezaba a andar para ir a la pista.

-          Ya te he dicho que no ha quedado nada en claro, así que yo que sé. Suerte que ahora hay parón.

-          ¿No vais a hablar antes del parón?

-          Repito, suerte que hay parón.-dejó claro que no.- No tengo intención al menos.

-          Yo creo que deberías.

-          No sirve de nada.-Sebastian refunfuñó.- Seb, en serio, no te digo que no sea necesario o algo, pero ahora mismo, justo ahora, ya te digo que no sirve de nada. –las cámaras empezaron a acercarse a ambos y Kimi no dudó en despedirse de su amigo para buscar soledad, dando por zanjado el tema.

Dieron la vuelta al circuito en sus coches sin mayor problema, y cuando se hubieron bajado todos decidieron centrarse en los que le quedaba por delante. Pusieron rumbo a sus respectivos garajes, y una vez allí todos buscaron una concentración que siempre parecía hacerse imposible con tanto alboroto alrededor.

Dani daba vueltas por el garaje mientras Sandra cogía sitio al final del mismo una vez le hubo deseado suerte, y esperaba a que Yaiza se decidiese a acompañarla para ver la carrera. Pero la chica estaba en el garaje de Sebastian, haciendo tiempo para poder despedirse de él. Se sentía extraña, pero no se había visto con más nervios en todas las carreras en las que había estado. Veía a Sebastian hablando con Heikki, y sentía que el estómago le daba vueltas sólo por ello. Finalmente el chico la miró y decidió acercarse, con media sonrisa.

-          ¿Qué haces aquí parada?-ahora sonrió ella.

-          Esperaba para desearte suerte.

-          Te has aficionado a ello ¿Eh?-ella asintió con timidez y antes de que decidiese hablar más, le dio un abrazo el cual le costó finalizar.

-          Ten cuidado ¿Vale?-él rió.- No te rías…

-          ¿Por qué me dices eso?

-          Sólo quiero que tengas cuidado.

-          En un coche a 300 por hora poco cuidado se tiene.-ella se quedó sin aire.- Va, no te preocupes, si ya deberías estar acostumbrada.

-          Dudo acostumbrarme a esto alguna vez.-sonrió.

-          ¿Tanto miedo tienes?-ella asintió sonrojada.- ¿Pero por qué así de repente? Antes no te preocupaba tanto.

-          Antes no…-intentaba explicarse. Tragó saliva.- Antes no estábamos así.-pausó mientras él la observaba.- No es que antes no me preocupase, siempre lo hago, pero ahora es diferente… Y peor también…-rió y él la imitó. Se quedaron en silencio y él volvió esas ganas terribles por besarla. Se mordió el labrio y decidió moverse para no pensar.

-          En fin, voy a… Dar una vuelta.-bromeó, y ella rió antes de volver a abrazarle.

-          Suerte, y ten cuidado.-repitió, y él asintió mientras se marchaba hacia el coche.

Se sentó finalmente con Sandra, que negaba mirando a su amiga, que se burlaba de ella con gestos sin necesidad de escuchar lo que pensaba de la escena. Los chicos salieron a pista para prepararse, y ya sólo les quedaba mirar todo desde las pantallas hasta que decidiesen volver a tierra dos horas después.

La espera era larga, y hasta que la recta de salida se vació para que los coches se pusiesen en camino en la vuelta de formación las chicas pensaron que habían pasado horas. Se colocaron para la salida, y Sandra decidió coger una mano a Yaiza para que dejase de morderse las uñas por los nervios. Los semáforos se apagaron, y como si tirasen de ella, Yaiza se levantó para acercarse lo más que pudo a un monitor a ver la carrera, y se aferró a sus cascos para oír todo lo que pidiese decir el equipo. Yaiza controló su alegría, al contrario que el garaje de Sebastian, cuando el alemán adelantó a Lewis en la salida poniéndose segundo. La chica estaba completamente histérica, y sólo pedía que acabase ya la carrera por miedo a que los pilotos se llevasen por delante el muro. Los primeros en probar una de las paredes fueron los pilotos de Marussia, y sólo por eso Yaiza decidió volver a su asiento para intentar buscar la calma que le quitó el adelantamiento de Sebastian a Lewis y el accidente entre Bianchi y Chilton.

Sandra tampoco conseguía alejarse mucho del nerviosismo, y pese a que Nico fue delante todo el rato, llegó un momento en el que los dos Mercedes empezaron a experimentar el mismo tipo de problemas en sus coches. Yaiza y Sandra se apretaron los cascos lo más que pidieron y subieron el volumen, pero apenas daban mensajes informativos. Sin saber cómo, y tras las paradas en box, el orden de la parrilla dio un vuelco en todos lados. Sebastian había pasado de ir segundo en la primera vuelta a estar no sólo detrás de Sergio Pérez, sino también de Dani.

-          ¿Pero por qué para Dani antes?-Yaiza se mostraba completamente sorprendida mientras Sandra escuchaba atenta los cascos.- ¿No era Seb el que tenía problemas?-Sandra asentía con la misma sorpresa.

Finalmente, Sebastian salía de su parada detrás de Dani, algo que alegró como nunca a Sandra, que lejos de darle vueltas a los motivos aprovechó que Dani parecía acercarse cada vez más al Force India para intentar animar en la lejanía el posible podio del australiano, mientras tanto los Mercedes hacían sus paradas y se llenaban de problemas. El interés de todos se centró en la cabeza, y sin verlo venir, Lewis volvía al garaje sin regresar a pista. Sandra miró a Yaiza, que intentaba entender qué había pasado, y no llegaron a una conclusión clara y menos al ver que Nico se libraba del problema de Lewis y seguía en pista.

Desde ese momento, la carrera fue una auténtica locura en todos los garajes, y en menos  de lo esperado, tanto Sergio Pérez como los dos Red Bull estaban acechando a un Nico Rosberg que intentaba sobrevivir con sus problemas aguantando la cabeza. A la pelea se unía Felipe Massa, que llevaba su Williams a la estela de un Sebastian que había recibido el mensaje de cuidar las ruedas para no adelantar a Dani, algo que llevó a Sandra a mirar de nuevo a Yaiza, que se encogía en su asiento desesperada al ver cómo el propio equipo en el que estaba echaba por tierra la carrera de Sebastian.

No tuvieron tiempo tampoco para asimilar aquello, y Dani se decidía finalmente a lanzarse a por Pérez, al que adelantaba mientras Massa intentaba lo propio con Sebastian, que quedaba encerrado entre dos coches sin poder salir. El foco de la carrera estaba en ese punto, y eso llevó a Yaiza a volver a morderse las uñas antes de que Sandra cogiese de nuevo su mano, poseída por los nervios y la confusión cuando Dani se colocaba en primera posición tras adelantar a Nico. Se decidió a celebrarlo con el resto del garaje, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y no dejó que sus experiencias recientes la impidiesen emocionarse por su amigo. Buscó una reacción en Yaiza, que sonreía alegre pero sin mucho entusiasmo. Sandra chocaba la mano con uno de los mecánicos de Dani justo cuando Yaiza tiraba de ella de vuelta al asiento entre gritos al ver que Sebastian pasaba a Pérez y se colocaba en tercera posición. Los nervios que se adueñaron de ella en ese momento la impedían decirle a Sandra nada, que se mantenía estática ante las constantes sacudidas que su amiga le daba en el brazo.

Estaban llegando al final de la carrera y Sebastian hacía lo posible para mantener la tercera plaza. Los nervios de todo Red Bull eran de emoción y esperanza, y aun así todos se empañaron por un silencio brusco que sólo fue roto por el grito asustado de Yaiza, que se levantaba de un impulso cuando Massa y Pérez colisionaban llegando a una curva, y el Williams del brasileño se iba recto hacia un muro de protección pasando justo por delante de un Sebastian que tomaba la curva salvándose por los pelos de acabar fuera de carrera. Cuando la imagen de la retransmisión consiguió poner en imagen el coche sin problemas de Sebastian, Yaiza se dejó caer en su asiento con la mano en el corazón, intentando parar la velocidad que había tomado mientras se curvaba hacia delante para calmarse. Sandra la intentó ayudar masajeándole la espalda, pero el alboroto era tal en  Red Bull que apenas podían hacer nada.

Bandera amarilla en la última vuelta y la carrera que llegaba así a su fin. Dani se llevaba la victoria, su primera victoria, y Nico quedaba segundo por delante de Sebastian, que no se quitaba el susto de encima. Gina y Britta aparecieron desde el interior del garaje para reclutar a Sandra y Yaiza rumbo a la sala de prensa, en donde esperarían la llegada de los dos pilotos. Sandra protestó durante el viaje a Yaiza sin cesar, negándose a perderse el podio de Dani, pero no había forma de quedarse. Yaiza seguía con el susto en el cuerpo, y tenía sentimientos mezclados al no saber si la tercera posición de Sebastian era algo positivo o no.

La espera se hizo larga, pero los dos pilotos de Red Bull y Nico llegaron a la sala de prensa. Sandra intentó hacer gestos para que Dani la viese, pero el chico estaba tan feliz y emocionado que no sabía ni a dónde miraba. Yaiza intentó lo mismo con Sebastian, pero el alemán intentaba centrarse todo lo posible en la rueda de prensa. La conferencia acabó, y los pilotos salieron del centro de la FIA acompañados de sus equipos. Cuando Dani salió por la puerta a poco más acabó tirado en el suelo al sentir a Sandra tirándose encima suyo con un abrazo. La acogió y ambos se pusieron a saltar como niños.

-          ¡Ganaste, joder!-Dani sólo sonreía, y Sandra se movía histérica. No sabía qué hacer así que le abrazó de nuevo.- ¡Que has ganado, joder, Dani!

-          ¡Calla, que aún no me lo creo!

-          Si es que eres el mejor, si te lo tengo dicho—

-          ¿Qué narices me vas a decir?-Sandra negó mientras él reía. Acabó su alegría con un resoplido. Sandra seguía sonriendo a su lado.

-          Ay, jo, que me alegro muchísimo, no sé ni qué decir.-se giró al ver que se acercaba Yaiza, con una sonrisa.

-          ¡Felicidades!-se abrazó a Dani y le dio un beso fuerte en la mejilla.- ¡Has barrido hoy!

-          Joder, calla, qué estrés de carrera.

-          Te creemos.-Sandra intervino, y los tres rieron. Yaiza no duró mucho a su lado, pues Sebastian salía del centro ahora con Britta. La jefa de prensa se alejó a hablar con Gina y Sebastian esperó a Yaiza, que se acercaba preocupada.

-          ¿Estás bien?-la vio tan interesada que se extrañó.- No te ha pasado nada ¿No?-le miraba como si buscase un rasguño. Él rió por lo bajo.

-          No, no, si no me ha pasado nada. Tranquila.

-          Te dije que tuvieses cuidado.-él rió de nuevo.

-          ¿Qué querías que hiciese? Que no ha sido mi culpa…-protestó con media sonrisa. Ella sintió más lástima que nunca y se abrazó a él, y Sebastian la correspondió para que no se alejase. Estuvieron así un rato hasta que ella se separó para mirarle.

-          ¿Estás bien?-ahora le preguntaba por otro aspecto. Él se encogió de hombros.- No entiendo nada de lo que ha pasado.-él rió y soltó aire.

-          Da igual. Si me dicen al principio que iba a mantener el tercer puesto, ni me lo hubiese creído.

-          Pero…-no sabía cómo decirlo.- Es que tú…-miró de forma inconsciente a Dani, que seguía riendo con Sandra. Sebastian sonrió.

-          No te preocupes—

-          Seb, joder, tú ibas a ganar. No entiendo qué narices han hecho.-el chico la cogió por las muñecas y alzó sus manos hacia la altura del pecho.

-          Yai, que no pasa nada.-ella puso una mueca.- Ya ganaré otro día, o eso espero.

-          Si te dejan…-rió y la dio un beso en la mejilla antes de volver a abrazarla. Cuando se soltó de ella fue hacia Sandra y Dani, y volvió a felicitar a su compañero por enésima vez mientras le acompañaba las bromas junto a Sandra. Yaiza se unió, pero era difícil introducirla en la conversación, pues seguía pensando en lo que pudo ser y no fue en la carrera.

-          Bueno, esta noche fiesta ¿No?-Sandra lo daba por hecho. Dani asintió rápido.

-          Vamos que si fiesta, hoy más que nunca.-Sandra chocó la mano con él.- Venís ¿No?-Sebastian no tenía ganas de ir a una fiesta que celebraba que había ganado otro que no era él, pero aun así sentía que no podía faltar a Dani en ese día. Miró a Yaiza, a la cual tenía cogida de la mano.

-          ¿Tú quieres ir?-ella le miró, y lejos de pensar que la metía en un compromiso, asintió con una sonrisa.

-          Así me gusta.-Dani aprobó su asistencia.

-          Hay que avisar a Hülk.-Dani asintió.

-          Yo quiero fiesta a lo grande, así que hay que invitar a más gente.

-          Hombre, no sé yo sí estarán por la labor de ir a celebrar que no han ganado.-Sandra comentó y todos rieron.

-          Me da igual, decimos que es una fiesta de despedida de Canadá o cualquier mierda, es una fiesta joder ¿A quién no le gustan las fiestas?

-          ¿Puedo…? Bueno, nada.-Yaiza decidió callarse. Los tres la miraron.- Nada, nada. Sigue.

-          No, joder, qué ibas a decir.-Dani insistía. Yaiza se sintió presionada a hablar.

-          N-no, es que… Era por si invitábamos a Nico y Lewis, pero da igual, no he dicho nada.-no supo a dónde mirar. No quería cruzarse con Sandra por miedo a ver que la había molestado, y lo mismo pasó con Sebastian. Dani decidió intervenir por parte de todos.

-          Por mí genial ¿Os importa a vosotros?-Sebastian fue el primero en negar, sin inmutarse, y Sandra tragó saliva antes de negar con una sonrisa falsa.

-          ¿Avisamos a Kimi?-Yaiza volvía a proponer, y esta vez lejos de saber el daño que causaba, animaba a la idea.- Seguro que hoy sí que se une, que hace mucho que no viene de fiesta.

-          En realidad vino cuando tu despedida.-informó Dani, que miraba de reojo a Sandra, que no sabía dónde meterse mientras también era observada por Sebastian.

-          No creo que quiera.-el alemán buscaba una excusa.

-          Oh, venga, no seáis tontos, yo me encargo.-sintió que ninguno se emocionaba demasiado.- No os importa… ¿No?-Dani negó y Sebastian hizo lo mismo, aunque Yaiza no le hacía falta que él respondiese. Miraron a Sandra, y armándose de valor negó igual que hizo con Nico, dando rienda suelta a su amiga.- Entonces yo me encargo de que Kimi venga. Y vamos, dar por hecho que lo hará.


	82. Reunión

Sandra y Yaiza dejaron que los chicos fuesen a ducharse y a calmarse tras la carrera antes de ponerse a dar más declaraciones. Dieron una vuelta por el Paddock, y puesto que no vieron a nadie, no pudieron avisar sobre la fiesta a ningún invitado.

Que Britta y Gina las dejasen el resto de la tarde libre las ayudó a ir al hotel a decidir qué ponerse. Sandra ignoraba la idea de que Nico y Kimi pudiesen coincidir en esa fiesta, y prefería centrarse en que tenía que celebrar la victoria de Dani a lo grande. Yaiza estaba más tranquila respecto a la idea de que Lewis decidiese ir, pues Sebastian se había mostrado bastante conforme a su asistencia, y al igual que Sandra, recorría el armario de su cuarto buscando la prenda perfecta. Yaiza decidió llamar a su amiga y puso el manos libres.

-          Vale, a ver-hablaba con los brazos en jarra, juzgando su armario.- Qué me pongo.

-          No sé qué ponerme yo…

-          Tía, tú el vestido granate.-Sandra se mantenía en la misma posición que Yaiza frente a su armario.

-          ¿Granate?

-          Sí, joder, lo vi el otro día.-Sandra lo buscó y dio con él.

-          No sé…

-          Tía, es precioso, no me jodas.-Sandra miraba su vestido, de tirantes finos y corte recto en el pecho. Lo miraba dudosa, recordando que le quedaba demasiado ajustado de cintura para arriba.

-          ¿No es mejor—

-          Sandra, ese. Y zapatos negros.

-          Sí, mamá.-Yaiza rió, y pasaron unos segundos hasta que volvió a hablar.

-          ¿Y qué me pongo yo?

-          Algo negro.

-          ¿Por qué negro?

-          Porque a Seb le gusta el negro.-Yaiza frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Sí?

-          ¿Yo que sé?-rió.- Pero se enamoró de ti cuando ibas de negro.-Yaiza se puso roja, y Sandra fue como si lo sintiese desde la distancia, por lo que empezó a reír.

-          Eres tonta…

-          Yo no soy la que te tiró vete a saber qué por encima.

-          Cállate.-no quiso pensar en ello, y buscó algo que ponerse.- Tengo muchos vestidos negros…

-          El cuarto por la derecha.

-          ¿Perdón?

-          Que te pongas el cuarto por la derecha.-se inventó, y Yaiza la hizo caso cogiendo el cuarto vestido por la derecha que encontró. Era palabra de honor, tan ajustado como el de Sandra, y pese a que el granate tenía vuelo desde la cintura, el negro iba embotellado, y tenía el detalle de dejar la piel destapada en la cintura, formando una forma geométrica con la apertura de la espalda.

-          Tía…

-          Qué.

-          Es demasiado de puta.-Sandra rió.

-          ¿Y para qué te lo compras?

-          Para ocasiones en las que busque ser puta, pero hoy no quiero, joder.

-          O te pones el negro o no me pongo yo este.-señalaba su vestido como si pudiese verlo su amiga.

-          Vale, vale… ¿Me aliso el pelo?

-          No, déjalo ondulado o algo.

-          Tú con rizos ¿Eh?

-          Obvio.

Dejaron de hablar y ninguna se dio cuenta de que el teléfono seguía conectado. Sandra fue la que se fijó en ello, y avisó a su amiga para colgar antes de seguir gastando dinero. Ambas se metieron a la ducha, y salieron mirando sus vestidos sin mucho convencimiento. Sandra se enfundó en su granate, y Yaiza en su negro, y ambas se miraron al espejo dubitativas. La de negro tuvo la ida de hacerse una foto y mandársela a su amiga, y ella hizo lo mismo. Como dos tontas, se pasaron la conversación piropeándose la una a la otra, y pese a que llevaban el pelo envuelto en una toalla, eso no les quitó glamour en ningún momento.

Se centraron en su preparación, y Yaiza fue la que antes hubo culminado. Cogió el móvil una vez estaba sentada en la cama y llamó a Kimi, el cual no tardó en contestar. Le avisó de la fiesta, y pese a que se negó varias veces, terminó cediendo entre dientes mientras Yaiza escribía a Dani un mensaje asegurándole su asistencia. Ahora le quedaban Nico y Lewis, y decidió probar primero con el alemán. El chico se mostró tan reacio a ir como Kimi, y ella no entendía nada más allá de la idea que le dio Sandra de no querer celebrar la victoria de otro piloto, pero para ella todos eran una pequeña familia y no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo. Le insistió y Nico terminó confirmando su asistencia sin mucha ilusión. Ya sólo quedaba Lewis, pero los nervios se apoderaron de Yaiza mientras pulsaba el botón de llamada, así que decidió colgar antes de que diese el primer tono.

Pensó que sería mejor hablarlo en persona, dando así un paso en la supuesta amistad que habían creado tras los problemas. Cogió su tarjeta y bajó a recepción en busca de la habitación de Lewis, y lejos de sorprenderse por las miradas de la gente al verla pasar con su modelito, se plantó en la puerta de Lewis y llamó. El chico salió a abrir en pantalones de chándal, y desorbitó los ojos al ver a Yaiza, que hizo lo mismo al verle a él.

-          Wow.-Lewis no se cortó. Ella se puso roja y Lewis rió.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Y… así.-ahora rió ella.

-          Vengo a invitarte a una fiesta.

-          ¿Fiesta?

-          Dani la hace, ya sabes, por la victoria…-Lewis cogió aire.- Ya, ya sé que no tendrás ganas, pero es una fiesta también por los viejos tiempos, reunión de amigos.-Lewis no hablaba, y pensaba con la mirada perdida.- Me encantaría que vinieses.-él sonrió y la miró.- ¿Estás bien?

-          Estoy jodido.-fue sincero.- Pero bueno, supongo que una fiesta no vendrá mal.-Yaiza sonrió alegre.

-          Jo, va a ser genial, seguro.-fue a andar pero se paró.- ¿Nicole sigue aquí?

-          En otro hotel.-informó.

-          ¿Va todo bien?-él asintió con timidez.

-          Creo que sí.-Yaiza volvió a sonreír de oreja a oreja.

-          ¡Dile que venga! Seguro que una fiesta anima más.-él se mostró pensativo pero lo vio buena idea.

-          ¿No te importa?

-          ¿A mí? Al  revés, te lo exijo.-Lewis rió.

-          ¿Y a Seb?-ella sintió presión en el pecho, pero se fue rápido.

-          A Seb tampoco le importa, y seguro que también te lo exigiría.-rieron y Lewis asintió.

-          Entonces allí estaremos, ya me dirás dónde y—

-          Sí, sí. También he de avisar a Nico y a Kimi.-Lewis se asustó, y Yaiza lo notó.- ¿Pasa algo?-el gesto de Lewis dejaba claro que Nico le había contado lo ocurrido con Sandra y Kimi, pero fue astuto y al ver a la chica tan sorprendida decidió callarse.

-          No, no. Pensaba.-sonrió, ignorando el recuerdo.- Pues ya me avisas ¿Vale?-asintió y se marchó.

Regresó a su habitación, sintiendo que las cosas salían bien de una vez por todas, alejada de la realidad que parecía saber todo el mundo menos ella. Sandra por su parte estaba sentada en la cama, ya arreglada, dudando en si debía o no ir a esa fiesta. La idea de dejar de lado a Dani era lo que la mantenía aún en el plan, pero sentía miedo al pensar que Nico y Kimi estarían allí. Yaiza le confirmó por mensaje que ambos, y Lewis, irían, y ella decidió avisar al otro Nico, al cual convencía para pasarse por su cuarto y ponerle al día.

Nico le sacó una sonrisa cuando entró por la puerta y se quedó de piedra al verla, y a Sandra le costó sacar el tema por el cual le había llamado pues Nico no paraba de hacer comentarios sobre su presencia. Le terminó cortando en uno de sus piropos, y fue al grano nada más empezar a hablar. El chico se mostró tan asustado ante todo como Dani, y sentía que ya había perdido el control sobre cualquier idea que tuviese. También aprovechó para contarle sus dudas respecto a la fiesta de esa noche, y como si se tratase del propio Dani, Nico la obligó a ir para no decepcionar al ganador del día. Además, animó a Sandra haciéndola pensar que si iba sería un golpe tanto para Kimi como para Nico, y aunque ella no tenía claro a quién quería dar ese golpe, si a ellos o a ella misma, afirmó que allí estaría.

Dani se encargó de avisar a todos del local, al cual había llamado para reservar, y una vez todos estaban en el hotel, se pusieron manos a la obra para prepararse. Eran las diez de la noche, y todos estaban en sus habitaciones a medio arreglar mientras Sandra y Yaiza llamaban al servicio de habitaciones desde la habitación de la segunda para que recogiesen su cena.

-          Esto de pedir comida a domicilio…-Yaiza se chupaba los dedos al dejar el carrito con platos en la puerta.- Qué ricos estaban los macarrones.

-          Nosotras de gala, y tú comiendo macarrones con tomate…-Yaiza rió y fue al baño a lavarse la boca y los dientes, y cuando dio paso a Sandra para hacer lo mismo, fue a pintarse los labios con un color nude.- Tía…-Yaiza se giró a Sandra, que la miraba desde la entrada al cuarto.- Estás guapísima.-Yaiza puso cara de asco.

-          Cállate, te habrás mirado.-ahora la cara de asco la puso la otra chica. Empezaron a reír justo cuando llamaron a la puerta.- Ves tú.-Yaiza se colocaba su largo pelo al cual había conseguido dar unas pocas hondas. Sandra regresó al dormitorio acompañada de Sebastian, que iba con unos vaqueros oscuros y una camisa negra, con una americana en la mano. El chico perdió la razón, el conocimiento, y el sentido del espacio tiempo, quedándose perplejo al ver a Yaiza, que se giraba asustada al no haberles sentido entrar. Sebastian tenía los ojos desorbitados, y apenas era capaz de pestañear. Sandra asentía.

-          Te lo dije, te dije que te ibas a quedar de piedra.-Asentía ella por él, y Yaiza miró a su amiga odiándola por el comentario.- Voy a…-buscó una excusa para marcharse, y empezó a reír.- Que os dejo solos, y eso.-Se marchó y el portazo fue lo que hizo pestañear a Sebastian. Yaiza llevó sus manos a su propia espalda, y no supo qué hacer.

-          Estás…-Sebastian buscaba la palabra adecuada, pero no le salía.

-          No digas nada.-le pidió, con las mejillas coloradas y no por el colorete.

-          No sería justo.-ella no le entendió.- Quiero decir, estás guapísima. Más que eso, no sé. –estaba indignado, y Yaiza sintió ganas de reírse.- En serio, es que estás increíblemente guapa y debería ser una obligación que todo el mundo te lo dijese, porque en serio.-cogió aire.- Estás perfecta.-si Yaiza se hubiese mirado al espejo habría descubierto que el colorete no servía para nada, pues el color rojo que resaltaba en sus mejillas de forma natural era suficiente. Se mordió un labio por los nervios.

-          Gracias.-no supo qué decirle.- Con lo que cuesta arreglarse… Está bien saberlo.-él negó.

-          Ya te he dicho mil veces que da igual lo que lleves, siempre estás perfecta.-volvió a sentir que sus mejillas ardían.

-          Sobre todo el polo de Red Bull.-él sonrió.

-          Sobre todo el polo de Red Bull.-asintió.- Aunque bueno, este vestido no te queda nada mal.-fingía no darle importancia, y ella rió.- Comparado al polo no sabría qué decirte, pero bueno, no está mal, tal vez si le pones unas alas o un toro…-se llevó la mano a la nuca y ella rió y se acercó un poco a él buscando sus manos. Las encontró rápido, pues él se las acercaba, y se abrazó a Sebastian mientras sentía un escalofrío al notar sus manos en su espalda, que estaba desnuda casi al cien por cien.- Eres increíble.-se mordió el labio para frenar la repentina intención de sus ojos por romper a llorar. Volvía a oír esa palabra, y esa vez de forma positiva y sin nada en el horizonte que pudiese estropearlo. Se abrazó más a él, y no le soltó hasta que sintió que le tenía que estar molestando.

Aprovecharon el rato que tenían para hablar sobre tonterías que lo único que hacían eran sacarles sonrisas estúpidas, y cuando Sandra les llamó para ir yendo hacia el local, ambos decidieron dejar su pasteleo. Sebastian se empeñó en que las chicas se pusiesen una chaqueta, y en el tramo hacia la fiesta ambas descubrieron que había sido buena idea debido al frío. De camino al local, Yaiza recibió la llamada de Nico, que aseguraba estar perdido sin saber cómo llegar. Se alejó un poco para intentar indicarle, y Sebastian aprovechó para hablar con Sandra. Dudó en hacerlo, y más de cara a la noche que les esperaba, pero a Sandra le vino bien otro poco de ánimo. El alemán se ofreció a vigilar a Kimi de una forma u otra, para que al menos no compartiesen conversación para incomodarla, y ella se lo agradeció mientras Yaiza regresaba con ellos.

Llegaron al local, y Dani estaba allí esperando a todo el mundo con una sonrisa. El otro Nico estaba con él, e intentó no mirar ni a Sebastian ni a Yaiza, aunque a la chica le costó más. Dani tuvo que chasquear sus dedos frente a su cara para que dejase de mirarla embobado una vez ella estaba concentrada en otra cosa. Tanto Sebastian como Yaiza entraron al local, y Sandra y los otros chicos se quedaron fuera, tomando el aire.

-          ¿Están ya juntos?-Nico sintió la necesidad de preguntar. Sandra negó.

-          No de forma oficial. Están medio juntos, vaya.-Nico asintió.- ¿Sigues pensando que es buena idea no hablarte con ella?

-          ¿Tú le has visto?-Dani provocaba.- Ni es capaz de controlarse al mirarla, como para hablar con ella.-Sandra rió y Nico la imitó sin mucha gana.- No, en serio, creo que deberías hablar con ella.-Sandra asintió aprobando su propuesta. Nico negó.

-          Es mejor como estamos.-ni Dani ni Sandra quisieron insistirle, pues veían que le iban a tener cabizbajo toda la noche.

-          ¿Y tú qué? ¿Preparada?-Dani le hacía la pregunta de millón, y ella llenaba sus pulmones de aire.

-          No.

-          Vale, pues viene Nico por la calle, así que te doy tiempo para relajarte.-Sandra se puso nerviosa, y decidió hacerle caso mientras intentaba aparentar normalidad justo cuando Nico llegaba al lado de todos. Evitó mirar a Sandra.

-          ¿Qué hacéis?-sonreía a Dani.

-          Tomar el aire, todo muy fiestero.

-          ¿Aún no hay marcha o qué?

-          Sí, sí, pero ahora tiramos. Seb y Yai andan dentro.-Nico asintió, y se despidió de ellos para entrar al local, y ambos miraron rápido a Sandra, que soltaba el aire de sus pulmones de un tirón.- Va, tranquilidad.

-          Esto ha sido mala idea.-miró a Dani.- ¿Por qué te da por ganar este fin de semana? Podrías haberte esperado al siguiente.-el chico rió, y Nico hizo lo mismo.

Se decidieron a entrar al local y Sandra se quedó asombrada al ver que casi todo Red Bull estaba allí de una forma u otra. A muchos no los conocía, pero con otros tantos incluso había compartido palabras gracias a Dani. También había gente de Toro Rosso, entre ellos Vergne, el cual no se iba a perder la fiesta de su amigo por nada del mundo. Al rato llegaron Jenson y Jessica, y Sandra miró a Nico nerviosa porque se había olvidado por completo de ellos, pero por suerte Dani parecía haberse acordado de la pareja.

Se unieron a ellos dos para pasar la primera parte de la fiesta, y apenas eran conscientes del tiempo que corría mientras ellos hablaban. Sandra consiguió evadirse del recuerdo de Nico entrando al local, y ni siquiera buscó encontrarle con la mirada aunque fuese para tenerle controlado.

No paraban de reír, en especial Dani, que era el hombre más feliz del mundo. Nico también bromeaba, y el pequeño grupo que habían formado sonreía al verle tan contento y al sentir que el Nico de antaño había regresado al menos por esa noche. Llegó un momento en el que los tres chicos empezaron a hablar de sus cosas y Jessica decidió llevarse a Sandra a un lado, sin alejarse de ellos, para hablar de algo más entretenido. Se estuvieron poniendo al día de cosas positivas, y Sandra evitó cualquier tema que tuviese que ver con Nico o Kimi.

Sandra se olvidó por completo de Yaiza, a la cual ni siquiera había visto desde su entrada al local. Dio con ella en la distancia cuando la vio acercarse a la entrada. Iba sola, pero Sandra no tardó mucho en ver que Sebastian se quedaba sentado en un sofá mientras Yaiza se alejaba. Buscó el origen de la separación, y encontró a Lewis entrando por la puerta acompañado de Nicole, que iba espectacular con un vestido blanco parecido al de Yaiza, en palabra de honor pero no tan ajustado. No dudó en hacerle un gesto a Jessica, y aprovecharon su cercanía a la entrada para intentar escuchar. Yaiza llegó a ellos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-          ¡Pensé que no veníais!-Lewis sonreía también, pero Nicole mantenía un gesto claro de incomodidad ante todo aquello.

-          Se nos echó el tiempo encima.-Yaiza asintió recibiendo el mensaje, y la incomodidad de Nicole se contagió a la chica, que no sabía si darle dos besos a Lewis por miedo a tener que dárselos a ella. Decidió quedarse quieta, y Lewis, que parecía tener las mismas dudas, también.- ¿Cómo va la cosa?

-          Bueno, demasiada gente de Red Bull.-ambos pusieron un gesto de desaprobación.- Pero está bien. Dani anda por allí.-señaló el pequeño grupo en el que estaba.- ¿Tú estás más animado?

-          Sí, bueno, no me queda otra.-rió. Se volvió a crear un silencio incómodo y Yaiza, que se sentía más contenta que nunca, no iba a desaprovechar su buen humor.

-          Me alegro mucho de veros a los dos aquí.-miró a Nicole, que sonrió como agradecimiento pero aún con incomodidad.- En serio, me alegra ver que poco a poco todo parece ir bien.-sonrió con sinceridad y Lewis hizo lo mismo. Nicole decidió ver aquello como algo positivo y les siguió en el gesto.- En fin, no os molesto más.-se echó a un lado.- Ya nos vemos durante la noche.-Lewis rodeó a Nicole por la cintura y ambos comenzaron a andar rumbo a unos sofás, y antes de que Yaiza se pudiese poner en marcha, sintió la mano de Sebastian cogiendo la suya. Tiró suavemente de la chica para acercarla a él, y la abrazó por la espalda, descansando su cabeza en su hombro.

-          ¿Dónde vas?-ella rió.

-          Te iba a buscar.

-          ¿Vas a dejarme solo cada vez que llegue alguien?-la chica se giraba para mirarle.

-          Oh, venga, si sólo ha sido una vez.-él burlaba.- Tenía que hacerlo.

-          Lo sé, no te preocupes. Al menos a él le has convencido para venir.-ella frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Al menos?

-          ¿Has convencido a los demás?

-          Claro. ¿No has visto a Nico? –Sebastian asintió.- Kimi estará al llegar.

-          ¿Kimi viene?

-          ¿No te lo ha dicho?

-          No he hablado con él.-intentó fingir su sorpresa y sus preocupaciones ante la posibilidad de reunión de ambos con Sandra, y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Yaiza, pues se había erguido para mirarla mejor mientras hablaban. Ninguno habló durante unos segundos, y mientras Sebastian le daba vueltas a la idea de que Kimi llegase, Yaiza disfrutaba de la presencia de chico, y se arrepentía en parte por tener que llevar la chaqueta puesta, que aunque era una torera del mismo estilo que su vestido, impedía moverse con libertad. Pero tenía frío, y se abrazó un poco más a los brazos de Sebastian, que le daba un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Nos sentamos?-ella asintió, y se dirigieron al sofá en el que había pasado la gran parte de la fiesta.

Pasaron los minutos, y al rato se les unieron Jessica, Sandra y Jenson, que ocupaban el sofá de enfrente. Poco después, y ante un silencio claro de incomodidad por parte de algunos de los presentes, Lewis y Nicole tomaban asiento justo al lado de Sebastian y Yaiza. La chica ni se inmutó, pero el alemán no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incómodo, algo que parecía seguir sintiendo también Nicole. Estuvieron hablando, y con suerte para todos, la conversación calmó la escena hasta tal punto que hasta Nicole se atrevió a conversar con los presentes. Dani y Nico llegaban también para unirse, y mientras que el de Force India no sabía dónde sentarse para no compartir espacio con Yaiza, Dani se dejaba caer al lado de Sandra. Finalmente Nico optó por ponerse al lado del australiano, y una vez todos estaban ya acomodados, siguieron la conversación.

Sandra no pudo evitar girarse de forma disimulada en busca de Nico, pero el de Mercedes reía alejado de todo con Vergne y otros que parecían ser del personal de Toro Rosso. Sintió un vacío al verle aparentemente sin preocupaciones, y eso le provocó a ella sentir muchas más. Sebastian tosió unas cuantas veces, y consiguió que Sandra le mirase, beneficiándose así de que estuviesen frente a frente. Yaiza hablaba y reía con Jenson y Jessica, y Sebastian aprovechó para hacerle un gesto a Sandra para que mirase a la puerta. Kimi acababa de entrar, y parecía tan perdido que Sebastian optó por levantarse en su búsqueda mientras Sandra se ahogaba en su propia angustia sentada en el sofá.

-          Ey.-le saludó, y Kimi movió la cabeza hacia arriba como respuesta.- No sabía que venías.

-          No iba a venir, pero tu novia se empeñó. Y cualquiera le dice que no.

-          No la llames así, y bueno, no sé si sabes que también está Nico.-Kimi le miró con frialdad, pero se le notaba nervioso. No respondió.- Anda por ahí, ni siquiera se nos ha unido, así que no te preocupes.

-          No me preocupa.

-          Sandra anda un poco…-no sabía cómo explicarlo.- Nerviosa, supongo, así que no la líes.

-          ¿Liarla? ¿Qué piensas que voy a hacer?

-          No pienso nada.-rió.- Pero bueno… Ya sabes.

-          Qué poca confianza tienes en mí.-Sebastian asintió y Kimi rió, pero su amigo comprobó que lo hacía sin ganas.

-          Va, venga, ven.-le hizo una seña para acompañarle. Echó a andar hacia los sofás.

-          Hostias ¿Han venido esos?-hablaba de Lewis y Nicole. Sebastian asintió.- Vaya papelón ¿No?

-          Parece que de momento se llevan bien.

-          ¿Quién?-decidieron frenar para hablar de ello antes de llegar.

-          Yai y Lewis. Y bueno, después de que Yai hablase con Nicole supongo que habrá… No sé, respeto, entre ellas.

-          ¿Y tú?

-          ¿Yo?-Kimi asintió.

-          Que cómo andas tú.

-          Oh. –no se lo pensó.- Bien. –decidió extender su respuesta al ver que Kimi parecía no creerle.- En serio, me da igual. Hombre, reconozco que no me apasiona la idea de que se hable con su ex, pero bueno.-pausó para mirarles, y aunque estaban sentados juntos, cada uno atendía a una conversación.- Las cosas van bien con ella, no me apetece joderlo de nuevo ¿Sabes?-Kimi asintió.- Respeto que quiera llevarse bien con él, así que no voy a meterme.-volvió a mirarla, y Yaiza frenó su risa, la cual provocaba algún comentario de Dani, para mirar asombrada y con una sonrisa a Sebastian y Kimi. Les hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercasen.

-          ¡Viniste!-se puso de pie para abrazar a Kimi, que la dejaba sin mucha emoción.

-          Cualquiera te oye si no vengo.-Lewis y Nicole se echaron hacia un lado y dejaron un sitio al recién llegado, que se sentaba al lado de Yaiza.

No pudo evitarlo y nada más tomar asiento miró a Sandra, que le observaba perpleja y con nerviosismo. Por suerte para ambos, Dani siguió hablando y todos se adentraron en una nueva conversación. A Sandra le costó evadirse de la situación, y pese a que participó varias veces en la nueva historia que se contaba, no podía evitar pensar en que Kimi estaba allí. Él sin embargo centraba toda su atención en Sandra, e ignoraba cualquier cosa de la que pudiesen estar hablando los demás. La chica sabía perfectamente que estaba siendo observada por él, y eso le llevaba a buscar a Nico con la mirada y a no encontrarle. Sintió calor por la tensión, y se desprendió de su chaqueta, la cual dejó justo en el cabecero del sofá, que estaba de espaldas a la pista.

La noche fue pasando, y a medida que las horas sumaban, la música sonaba cada vez más alta. La gran conversación que había conseguido crear Dani se convirtió en un pequeño conglomerado de charlas entre grupitos. Sin saber cómo, Nico se había visto inmerso en una conversación con Nicole y Lewis, y Dani mientras tanto hablaba con Jessica y Jenson. Sebastian y Yaiza hablaban entre ellos, y mientras que ella no se daba cuenta de nada, Sebastian observaba de reojo a Kimi, que no retiraba su mirada de Sandra, y a la propia Sandra, que no sabía dónde meterse.

-          Andas en Babia.-Yaiza captó su atención, y Sebastian la miró fijamente. Ella sonreía.- ¿En qué piensas?

-          Oh, nada, nada. Me sonaba la canción.-se paró a escucharla y dio gracias al no reconocerla. Yaiza también buscaba oírla.

-          No me suena.

-          Da igual.-no quería hablar de algo tan absurdo como esa excusa.- ¿Al final trabajarás esta semana?-ella se encogió de hombros.

-          Aún no lo he hablado, pero Samantha me llamó el otro día diciendo que estaría bien ir a Austria pronto para trabajar con la FIA.

-          ¿Te vas de Red Bull?

-          No, no… Pero ya sabes que sigo siendo de la FIA. Trabajo para ambos.-él hizo una mueca.

-          Yo supongo que también trabajaré, aunque dudo andar por el circuito, así que no nos veremos.-la mueca ahora la puso ella, y él sonrió.- Una semana pasa volando.

-          Si bueno, la de después de Mónaco se hizo eterna.

-          Oye, que la pasamos de vacaciones, no deberías quejarte.-rieron, pero Yaiza sintió un pequeño sofoco al recordar esa semana, pero se negó a verse afectada por ello.- Están… ¿Juntos?-Sebastian miró de reojo a la espalda de Yaiza, y la chica entendió a quién se refería. Susurró.

-          No lo sé, supongo que sí.

-          ¿Supones?-rió.

-          Antes hablé con él, y dice que la cosa va bien, pero no sé hasta qué punto.

-          Hombre, si están aquí… Digo yo que será porque están juntos.-Sebastian reía, pero Yaiza se quedó seria. Aunque sus labios mostraban una tímida sonrisa.

-          Entonces tú y yo estamos juntos.-fue una pregunta sin interrogaciones, y Sebastian se quedó de piedra ante sus palabras. Fue a hablar pero cerró la boca de nuevo, y Yaiza sonrió con timidez al saber que le había puesto nervioso.

-          ¿M-me lo estás preguntando?-no sabía qué responderla, así que decidió aclararlo antes. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-          Dices que ellos lo están sólo porque han venido juntos. Supongo entonces que eso nos deja en la misma situación ¿No?-volvió a hacer amago de hablar, pero volvió a pegar sus labios para no soltar palabra. Ella volvió a sonreír.

-          Nosotros hemos venido con Sandra.-se excusó. Yaiza rió.- ¿Eso significa que somos un trío? –se hacía la pregunta a sí mismo, y Yaiza reía al verle tan nervioso.- No, espera, a ver—

-          ¿Hasta qué hora estará esto abierto?-se giraron de repente, al igual que el resto de personal en los sofás, al oír a Nico Rosberg, que llegaba a la zona mirando a Dani.

-          ¿Cómo?-el australiano ni se había enterado de la pregunta. Nico no tuvo problemas en repetírsela, pero el estar justo en el borde del sofá, en donde Sandra descansaba, hizo que más de uno sufriese un estado de pánico ante la escena.

-          Que hasta qué hora tenemos el local.-sonrió sin más. Dani le imitó, pero lo hizo para ocultar esa sorpresa al verle de repente.

-          Sin hora.

-          Perfecto.

-          ¡Ey!-se fue a ir pero Yaiza le llamó la atención. Sonreía, pese a que su aparición había interrumpido su momento con Sebastian.- ¡Siéntate o algo!-se pegaba a Sebastian, al cual desplazaba al bode de su sofá, y abría un hueco entre Kimi y ella. El finlandés miró a Yaiza asustado, y Sebastian y Dani buscaron la forma de decir algo que impidiese a alguno hablar.

-          No.-fue más rápido el propio Nico. La sonrisa se le borró, al igual que a Yaiza, que no entendía su negativa.

-          ¿Por qué? –preguntó con lástima, no comprendía la actitud de Nico, y sólo al verle negarle la invitación se daba cuenta de que no había estado con ellos en ningún momento.

-          No me apetece.-miró a Kimi al decir esas palabras, aunque fue algo fugaz que ni siquiera llamó la atención de Yaiza, que miraba a una Sandra que estaba petrificada en su asiento, como si fuese una figura de cera.

-          Bueno…-Yaiza quiso quitarle importancia.- Pues… N-nos vemos.-se encogió de hombros sin saber si había dicho suficiente, y Nico asintió.

-          Nos vemos.-se alejó de allí y volvió al lugar del que provenía.

-          ¿Qué le pasa?-Yaiza preguntó en general, y sólo Jenson y Jessica parecían mantener la intriga. Nicole apenas se inmutaba, pero compartió con Lewis una mirada de complicidad que implicaba que más adelante la pondría al tanto de la historia. El otro Nico miraba a Dani y se hacían gestos con la mirada, y Sebastian seguía buscando algo que decir para impedir que Kimi o Sandra hiciesen algo.

-          ¿Por qué le va a pasar algo? Estamos de fiesta, no le des vueltas.-Yaiza negó.

-          ¿Cómo que no? Ni siquiera nos habla.

-          Ha venido a hablarnos.

-          Seb, ha venido a preguntar una cosa y se iba.-miró a Sandra.- ¿Tan mal están las cosas?-bajó la voz para hablar con ella, pese a que todos estaban atentos a la charla. Sandra, que estaba aún de piedra, miró de reojo a Kimi antes de centrarse en su amiga. Se encogió de hombros.

-          N-no sé. Yo opino lo que Seb.-ni siquiera recordaba sus palabras, pero no quería aumentar las dudas de su amiga. Yaiza hizo una mueca y decidió pensar que era ella la única que pensaba así.

-          En fin.-se puso en pie.- Me apetece bailar.-como si fuese una orden, Jessica y Jenson se pusieron en pie. Yaiza estaba dada de la mano con Sebastian, y cuando fue a tirar de él, este se soltó.- ¿Qué haces?

-          ¿Yo?-el chico rió.- Yo no voy a bailar, ya lo sabes.-ella protestó.

-          Oh venga, no me cortes el rollo. Ven.

-          No.-entrelazó sus propias manos sobre su abdomen y Yaiza se cruzó de brazos. Él reía, y ella se enfadaba.

-          Eres tonto.

-          Lo que quieras, pero no bailo. Yo cuando digo que no me gusta bailar lo digo de verdad, no como tú.-ella le burló.

-          Sólo quiero pasármelo bien ¿Sabes?-él descruzó sus manos y la hizo un movimiento con una, echándola de allí. Dani, Lewis y Nicole rieron, y con ellos Kimi hizo amago de lo mismo. Nico estaba al otro lado mirando y Sandra seguía en su mundo.- No vuelvo a venir a una fiesta contigo.-Sebastian rió, y Yaiza se giró dándole la espalda, plantándose delante de Dani.- ¿Bailas?-el australiano, que reía, congeló su sonrisa para mirar de reojo a Sebastian, que alzaba las cejas con asombro.

-          ¿Puedo?-preguntó a Sebastian, y cuando fue a contestar ella se adelantó.

-          ¡Por supuesto que puedes! ¿Qué haces pidiendo permiso? No soy un muñeco.-cogió de la mano a Dani mientras Sebastian reía, y el chico se dejó levantar del sofá sin mayor complicación.

-          Prefería preguntar por si acaso.-se exculpaba. Miró a Sebastian y este volvió a repetir el gesto que les echaba a los dos de allí.

-          No preguntes, si le molesta que se joda, que me hubiese sacado él.-hablaba de Sebastian como si no estuviese allí, pero pronunciaba las palabras mirándole directamente. El alemán rió otra vez mientras Yaiza tiraba del brazo de Dani hacia la pista, y tuvieron que aguantar unos segundos para empezar a bailar mientras Dani terminaba de reír.

Desde el momento en el que la chica se llevó a Dani de allí, fue como si todos perdiesen el ánimo por conversar. Jenson y Jessica se había alejado más de la cuenta para bailar más tranquilos, y Lewis y Nicole se habían sumergido en su propio tema de conversación ignorando todo lo que por allí pasaba. Sandra miraba el suelo sin mucha concentración en el mismo, y le seguía dando vueltas, cada vez más nerviosa, a la idea de que Nico estuvo a punto de echar todo a perder con su presencia. Miró de reojo a Kimi, que desviaba automáticamente su mirada de la de Sandra para mirar el espacio vacío que habían dejado Dani, Jenson y Jessica en el sofá. Ambos sintieron que les faltaba el aire, y pese a que era algo compartido, los dos sentían que eran los únicos ahogados en ese lugar.

Mientras Kimi y Sandra buscaban la forma de ignorar todo lo ocurrido, Yaiza se animaba justo al otro lado de los sofás al sentir que [_Bailando_ ,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b8I-7Wk_Vbc) de Enrique Iglesias, comenzaba a sonar a todo volumen. Ignoró el hecho de que fuese la versión inglesa, y eso no le quitó las ganas de bailar, y más si su compañero era Dani, que disfrutaba tanto como ella. Los primeros compases fueron de calentamiento, y Dani reía demostrando una alegría que le había acompañado todo el día. Cuando Yaiza se sintió más a gusto, se pegó al australiano para continuar el baile que había comenzado en parejas. Dani seguía riendo, y miraba de vez en cuando a Sebastian para ver cómo les juzgaba. Desde el primer momento, comprobó que su compañero reía tanto como él y se mostraba tan abierto que le animó a bailar con ella sin preocupaciones. No era la primera vez que compartía danza con ella, y pese a que la última vez fueron interrumpidos por el mismo Sebastian, ahora se movían en libertad mientras la canción seguía su ritmo.

Ella, acompañando el disfrute que le proporcionaba bailar con su amigo de esa forma tan desacomplejada, buscaba la forma de torturar de una forma u otra a Sebastian, intentando convencerle con sus movimientos para que se dignase a acompañarla. Sin embargo el alemán estaba completamente acomodado en el asiento, y sonreía como un tonto al ver a la chica tan contenta con su compañero. Comentaba algunas cosas con Kimi, asumiendo que el finlandés le escuchaba y observaba la misma escena que él, pero Kimi seguía en su propio mundo ignorando cualquier cosa que Sebastian le dijese.

El que si acompañaba el rumbo de su mirada era Nico, que sentado sólo en la esquina del sofá, estaba con la cabeza completamente girada a la pista en donde su amigo bailaba con Yaiza. Por su mente pasaban diferentes sensaciones que recorrían desde la envidia a la ira y la lástima. Le daba vueltas, como cada vez que la veía a ella, sobre su intención de no hablarla. Las insistencias de Sandra y Dani sobre volver a recuperar esa amistad se enfrentaban a su supuesta búsqueda de olvidarse de ella al no tener relación alguna. Tenía asumido que el alejarse ni estaba bien ni iba a provocar que él se olvidase de lo que sentía, y a medida que pasaban los días los sentimientos se hacían mayores. A eso se le unía el hecho de verla tan tranquila y feliz, y sobre todo la idea de ver que ella no le echaba de menos de ninguna forma.

Pasaron varias canciones, y los dos chicos observaron como Yaiza y Dani recorrían diferentes estilos musicales como si fuesen expertos. Sonó una canción lenta que nadie parecía conocer, y Yaiza se abrazó al cuello de Dani mientras este reía al comprobar que lo hacía exclusivamente para provocar a Sebastian, que reía como tonto en el sofá. Dani se dejó llevar y rodeó su cintura con las manos, y miró a su compañero haciendo una mueca, fingiendo haberlo hecho de forma involuntaria. Sebastian se llevó la mano al cuello e imitó una degollación que provocó que Dani retirase las manos riendo otra vez. Yaiza miró al alemán, con una rabia claramente fingida, y cogió las manos del australiano para devolverlas a su espalda, y Sebastian alzó las manos en señal de derrota.

La canción acabó, y comenzó otra más movida que les llevó de nuevo a bailar más liberados. Sebastian seguía riendo ante lo que veía, con total naturalidad, pero Nico parecía estar cansado tanto de estar girado como de ver lo que veía. Se levantó pensativo, y pasó por entre medias de los sofás para irse a la barra a pedir algo de beber. Una vez lo tuvo, se fue hacia un lado a apoyarse en una de las mesas altas de local. Se apoyó con el codo y dejó caer su cara sobre su mano, y la localización le permitía muy a su pesar seguir mirando a la pareja de baile. Estaba justo en línea recta con el sofá en el que estaba Sebastian, y pese a lo desplazado hacia un lado, tenía a Yaiza y Dani de frente. Pensó en cambiarse de mesa, pero su postura le hacía saber que no habría forma de ignorarla en toda la noche.

Nadie parecía poder ignorar nada en ese local. Lewis y Nicole seguían hablando, pero lo hacían de forma más esporádica pues ambos sentían la curiosidad de mirar a Yaiza y Dani bailar cada vez que Sebastian y el australiano compartían algún grito en la distancia. Nicole empezó encontrando aquella escena bastante graciosa, pero el hecho de que Lewis dejase de buscar conversación la empezó a poner nerviosa. La chica le sacaba tema, y le cogía de la mano para captar su mirada, y pese a que lo conseguía, esta se mantenía en ella pocos segundos, pues el inglés terminaba devolviendo la mirada a la pista de baile.

Sólo Kimi y Sandra parecían ignorar lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Kimi seguía fingiendo escuchar a Sebastian cada vez que este comentaba algo, y Sandra juzgaba al alemán por no cumplir su papel de controlarle, que la miraba de frente ya sin intención de fingir no hacerlo. La chica cada vez se sentía más acalorada, y lejos de hacerlo por algo positivo, sentía que se mareaba por la tensión. El tiempo pasaba despacio, y le parecía que en cualquier momento Kimi iba a comenzar a preguntarla cosas respecto a lo ocurrido entre ellos otra vez. También sentía que Nico iba a aparecer de la nada, y puesto que la zona de sofás estaba ya completamente deshabitada, no habría mucha gente que pudiese pararle.

Cuando el mareo la dejó, giró la cabeza hacia la pista en busca de Nico. La poca luz que había allí la impedía dar con él, pero parecía que la iluminación acompañaba las canciones que sonaban, y cuando volvió a retumbar el local con una más movida pudo dar con Nico en la lejanía gracias a la luz amarilla del entorno. Hablaba otra vez sin preocupaciones, con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero en vez de estar acompañado de Vergne y otros miembros de Toro Rosso, lo hacía de una chica de pelo rubio que parecía tan encantada como él de la conversación que mantenían. Sintió un pinchazo en el estómago, y fue como si su mirada se enganchase a la presencia de aquellos dos y no pudiese retirarla. Volvió a sentir esa angustia que no la dejaba respirar, y sentía que sus pulsaciones aumentaban la velocidad a medida que Nico sonreía más y más con aquella chica.

Todo empeoró cuando el alemán llevó la mirada hacia la zona de los sofás. Sandra sintió que lo hacía de forma voluntaria, pues ni siquiera recorrió la zona en busca de un punto en el que fijarse, sino que clavó su mirada en su figura, que apenas se veía más allá de los hombros y al cabeza por culpa del respaldo. Cuando no pudo soportar su mirada más, Sandra se giró de nuevo hacia delante, y respiró con complicaciones antes de alzar la mirada hacia Kimi, que dejaba claro con la dirección de sus ojos que había estado observando la misma escena que ella. Ambos volvieron a mirarse, y ahora ninguno buscó esconderlo. Él seguía tan frío y natural como siempre, y ella sentía que se iba a caer redonda en el suelo. Buscó en la mesa que separaba ambos asientos algún vaso que no estuviese vacío, pero allí no quedaba ni siquiera el rastro de los hielos. Se agobió aún más, y pese a que no había necesitado beber nada en toda la noche, su garganta se secó al saber que no iba a poder ingerir nada.

Se levantó de un brinco, y sólo eso provocó que Sebastian se fijase en que Sandra no estaba bien, pues había cortado la visualización que tenía de Dani y Yaiza. Fue a hablar al verla tambalearse, pero no le dio tiempo a buscar qué decir pues ella había comenzado a andar hacia un lado de local. La miró fijamente como hacía Kimi, y la vieron perderse tras una puerta que tenía una señal de personal habilitado. Sebastian fue a girarse a Kimi, pretendiendo llevar a cabo ese papel que no había podido realizar de juzgarle si hacía algo que la incomodase, pero tampoco tuvo tiempo de reacción, pues el finlandés se ponía en pie y salía corriendo en la misma dirección que había salido la chica y, al igual que a ella, la señal que le prohibía el paso a clientes no le iba a impedir traspasar la puerta que les alejaba de todo aquello.


	83. Punto y seguido

Sabía que no debía estar en aquella sección del local sólo por el pasillo que recorría, y el no dar con un baño que la ayudase a aferrarse a un grifo la hacía andar más deprisa. El estrecho corredor que recorría estaba lleno de cajas y baúles metálicos, y todas las puertas que quedaban en las paredes frente a ellos se identificaban bien poco con un servicio. Al final del pasillo, la última puerta parecía dar paso a uno de los baños del personal privado del local, y sin mucho miramiento, entró dando un portazo, dejándose caer sobre la pila mientras abría el grifo al máximo.

Se mojó la cara, y sólo cuando sintió más frío que calor decidió cerrar el paso al agua. Siguió apoyada en la pila, y respiraba ya con una velocidad más natural mientras se miraba fijamente en el espejo. Se observaba a sí misma como si observase a otra persona. La juzgaba y castigaba por todo lo que había ocurrido recientemente, y pese a sus intenciones de hacerla sentir remordimientos, la Sandra del espejo se mostraba claramente negada a reaccionar.

Sintió que el calor volvía a ella, pero no quería volver a mojarse. Se recogió un poco el pelo, sólo los mechones que le daban en la cara, y se los amontonó en un pequeño moño que quedaba solitario detrás de su larga melena rizada. El poco aire que por allí corría paseaba ahora mejor por la piel húmeda de su rostro, y exhaló con tranquilidad antes de ir de nuevo a la puerta para salir del baño. Cerró con mayor calma con la que había entrado, pero esa paz que le había proporcionado el refrescarse y airearse se esfumó a saber dónde cuando Sandra vio a Kimi justo allí, de frente a la puerta. Con la misma expresión con la que le había visto toda la semana.

La chica volvió a exhalar, esta vez con disgusto y desánimo, y empezó a negar desganada mientras empezaba a andar rumbo a la salida de aquella zona prohibida.

-          Sandra.-daba igual si él la llamaba, la chica caminaba sin mucho entusiasmo hacia la salida, negando con cada paso como si intentase convencerse de que no debía frenar ante él.- Sandra, para.

-          No.-decidió ayudarse ahora de palabras, y aunque el monosílabo salió de su boca con decisión y de manera repetitiva, cada vez que lo oía menos sentía la capacidad de obedecerlo.

-          Oye, en serio—

-          ¡No!-se giró de forma brusca, y quiso mandarle a él el mismo mensaje que se pretendía mandar a sí misma. No quería verle, ni hablar con él ni mucho menos escuchar lo que él pudiese decirle. Le suplicaba con los ojos llorosos que la dejase ir, pero la frialdad con la que él la miraba convertía su lamento en rabia.- Ya está bien.-las fuerzas estaban concentradas en hacerla huir, y apenas se la escuchaba al hablar. Kimi se mantenía frente a ella, y pese a la insistencia de la chica, él no tenía intención de dejarla marchar.

-          Tenemos que hablar.

-          ¿Ahora?-protestó. Él asintió pese a que Sandra no preguntó buscando una respuesta.- No quiero hablar, Kimi. Ni ahora ni nunca.

-          Pero tenemos que hacerlo, no vamos a estar así siempre—

-          ¿A ti qué más te da?-el volumen de su voz seguía siendo bajo, pero la tonalidad con la que las palabras salían disparadas de su boca cada vez era más enfurecido.- Eres capaz de vivir sin que nada te influya, eso es algo que me ha quedado muy claro.-Kimi se mordió el labio inferior con rabia pero el resto de su rostro se mantenía igual de enigmático. Sandra se giraba para echar a andar, pero volvía a su posición de cara a él de forma involuntaria sin saber por qué. Se paseaba en el mismo recuadro de azulejo que pisaba una y otra vez, y miraba con desprecio las cajas y baúles de su lado, a las cuales quería dar una patada sin miedo a romperse el pie. Apretaba sus manos en dos puños, y el hecho de que Kimi siguiese en silencio no la ayudaba a calmarse.

-          No soy de hielo.-la chica se llevó las manos a la cara para calmar la irónica risa que salía de su boca al escucharle. Recorrió su rostro con ellas y las llevó al inicio de su pelo, y las mantuvo allí dos segundos pretendiendo fijar su melena lejos de su cara, pues esta empezaba a escaparse poco a poco de su pequeño moño.- Aunque te cueste creerlo.

-          ¿Acaso buscas la forma de que te crea? ¿O de que te crea alguien?-había desaparecido de repente en ella la necesidad de escapar tanto de su lado como de aquel corredor, pues la intriga frente a su comportamiento volvía a poseerla.  

El silencio que les acompañaba en comparación con el ruido del local sólo se veía interrumpido por sus propias voces y la de Milow, que sonaba en los altavoces con [_Ayo Techonology_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tLNY0FRJLdM)sin que ninguno le prestase la más mínima atención. Sandra seguía paseando en el mismo cuadrado mientras le daba vueltas a por qué seguía allí parada, y mientras tanto Kimi la miraba asimilando la imagen que recibía. Esperaba a que ella hablase, y mientras tanto decidía juzgarse a sí mismo por no haberla observado antes de la manera en la que lo hacía ahora. Estar sentados en el sofá le había impedido mirarla de arriba abajo, y se lamentaba por pensar en eso justo en ese momento, pero le parecía que estaba increíblemente deslumbrante, y el silencio momentáneo que compartían le permitió asumirlo de una vez por todas.

Volvía a morderse el labio, impidiéndose a sí mismo decir algo que estropease aún más las cosas con Sandra, que volvía a tener sus manos en el rostro, impidiendo ahora que ese aire que necesitaba llegase a ella. Kimi no sabía si lloraba o si simplemente se evadía de él, pero sentía la necesidad de agarrar sus manos para al menos observar su rostro y recibir así una respuesta. Pero mantuvo sus manos en la misma posición en la que estaban, y mientras seguía esperando la seguía observando, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que no habían podido llevar peor todo aquello. Y sin embargo, pese a que ella pensaba lo contrario, Kimi asumía que ella lo había llevado mejor que él, y que la rabia que sentían todos ante su aparente frialdad no era más que la muestra clara de no saber cómo llevar lo que pasaba.

Se volvió a centrar en lo que les rodeaba, y Sandra decidió girarse de frente a él, con los brazos en jarra y con un rostro claramente decepcionado ante la situación. Parecía siempre preparada para decir algo, y sin embargo nunca conseguía hablar. Mientras, él seguía pasivo en su capa externa.

-          Vamos a hablarlo.-ella volvió a reír de forma irónica mientras él pretendía encontrar la forma de conversar.- Intentémoslo de nuevo.

-          Por qué no entiendes que no quiero hablar contigo.-la chica dio un paso hacia atrás, dándole a entender que no estaría allí mucho más tiempo, y aun así Kimi repitió el gesto de la chica acercándose de nuevo a ella, pidiéndola así que no se marchase.- Estoy cansada. De ti, de esto, de Nico, de todo.-se giró para darle la espalda y echar a andar, pero la mano de Kimi la frenó tirando de la suya, poniéndola de nuevo frente a él. El verle de nuevo, pese a que apenas habían sido unas milésimas de espaldas a él, le provocó un claro nerviosismo que le impidió reprocharle nada. Ahora era ella la que se mordía el labio para no hablar, y una vez Kimi hubo soltado su mano al ver que se quedaba, se llevó las dos a su cuerpo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Era ahora Kimi el que volvía a dudar qué decir, y el hecho de que Sandra ya no se impacientase le provocaba un aumento en sus ganas de continuar aquella situación hacia una solución.

-          Siento lo que te ha pasado con Nico.-ahora Sandra se mostraba tan fría como Kimi.- Lo sentí en su momento y lo siento ahora, aunque no quieras creerlo. Nunca fue mi intención que pasase eso, al igual que tampoco lo fue que pasase esto.-la chica no necesitaba explicaciones a sus referencias. Él hablaba, y ella seguía mordiéndose el labio negándose a participar de su conversación.- Debí hablar contigo en su momento, cuando me lo dijiste, y sí, fui un completo gilipollas al no hacerlo, pero como te he dicho no soy de hielo, y aunque tú parecías muy decidida a hablar yo no me veía capaz. Y si te soy sincero, tampoco me veo ahora.-Ella seguía en silencio, y mantenía la respiración intentando creer las palabras de Kimi, poniéndolas en el contexto de cada momento que habían vivido esa semana y que tanto habían estropeado las cosas. La pasividad con la que le miraba se fue transformando en una lástima clara que se fortalecía con el gesto de su boca, aún mordiendo su labio inferior ahora para evitar llorar. Nunca había sentido tantas ganas de desahogarse, y nunca se había encontrado en un lugar peor que aquel. Kimi no tenía nada más que decir, o al menos no se veía capaz de hacerlo, y se había perdido en su propia conversación al quedarse prendado de ella. El pasillo era largo, y pese a que la puerta estaba cerrada, corría un viento que no servía para los pulmones de ninguno, que veían que poco a poco se quedaban sin munición para sobrevivir. Él sabía que su principal problema era ella, y aun así no quería dejar de mirarla. Sandra seguía mordiéndose el labio, y pese a que podía aprovechar esa pausa para irse, algo la decía que no debía, y pese a que ese algo eran los ojos de Kimi, que estaban clavados en los de ella, decidió confiar en ellos sin saber por qué. Él tragó saliva.- El otro día –volvió a hablar, no muy convencido de lo que iba a decir.- te dije que te avisaría con tiempo la próxima vez que fuese a besarte, para que pudieses irte.-no supo por qué lo hizo, pero Sandra asintió confirmando que lo recordaba. Él hizo amago de volver a hablar, pero abortó la intención al no saber qué decir. La observó una vez más, y por miedo a arrepentirse si seguía alargando aquello, se acercó a ella y la besó. Sus manos sujetaban su rostro para evitar que se retirase, pero Sandra había perdido al sentirle cualquier intención de escapar. Sus brazos se fueron descruzando poco a poco, y volvían a caer desde su origen mientras los dedos de sus manos se estiraban sin saber a dónde ir a parar. Fue como si él le absorbiese toda la ira con los labios, y poco a poco fue sintiendo que la tensión de su pecho se transformaba en una necesidad de absorber lo que él le estuviese transmitiendo. Sus manos acabaron agarrando el polo gris oscuro del chico, y tiró de él hacia ella mientras Kimi se retiraba de su boca, dejándola atónita.- Siento no haberte avisado con suficiente tiempo.

Por un instante, Sandra sintió unas ganas terribles de reprocharle su actitud por enésima vez, y por haber provocado otra situación como aquella en plena discusión, pero la cercanía entre ambos la hacía olvidarse poco a poco de esas ideas. Negó ahora, rechazando así la lógica de sus pensamientos anteriores y dándole también una respuesta a Kimi antes de aferrarse de nuevo a sus labios.

Ahora ella llevaba la iniciativa, y él se dejaba llevar sin entender la reacción de la chica, que pasaba de no querer verle a no querer separarse de él. No quería pensar, y le besaba mientras subía sus manos desde su pecho a su cuello para ser ahora ella la que le impedía alejarse. El mando duró poco en su poder, y cuando sintió las manos de Kimi de nuevo en su rostro se dejó llevar otra vez por el ritmo que él implantaba. Siguió dejándose besar mientras sentía que sus pies empezaban a desplazarla. Kimi la movía poco a poco hacia un lado, y la chica dio un brinco al sentir en sus piernas el frío metal de un baúl impidiéndole seguir andando hacia atrás. Se separó brevemente de su boca, pero al instante volvía a estar pegada a él mientras sentía que sus piernas flotaban en el aire a la vez que se sentaba en aquel baúl frío que ya apenas le transmitía temperatura. Apoyó su espalda en la pared y separó las piernas levemente hacia los lados ayudada por las manos de Kimi, que habían bajado desde su rostro hacia sus extremidades.  Una vez estas estaban separadas y Kimi se hubo acomodado entre ellas, Sandra comenzó a estremecerse al sentir las palmas de sus manos sobre la piel de sus piernas. Frenó de nuevo el beso, esta vez provocado por el tacto de las frías manos de Kimi, y cogió aire antes de volver a besarle. Sólo en esa pausa entendió el giro tan brusco que ella misma había dado, y pese a que se asustó de su propio comportamiento, no quiso retirarse de él, por lo que apretó sus manos en su cuello alejándose del arrepentimiento.

Milow ya no sonaba en los altavoces, y ahora era la voz de Katy Perry la que con su canción [_Dark Horse_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F9S-88WxPdE) ambientaba aquel silencioso pasillo y el resto del local. Ellos dos seguían ajenos a cualquier ruido que pudiese acompañarles, y si bien el beso cada vez parecía quedar más a un segundo plano para Sandra, las manos del finlandés cobraban todo el protagonismo en sus sensaciones. Kimi encogía poco a poco sus dedos sobre las piernas de Sandra, y arrastraba con su gesto sus cortas uñas por su piel, estremeciéndola poco a poco sólo de sentir su recorrido.

Echó de menos su tacto cuando Kimi cambió la dirección de sus manos, pero los dedos de su izquierda ahora acariciaban el lateral derecho de su rostro, y se perdían poco a poco entre su pelo. La mano derecha del chico había subido en un gesto rápido hacia su cintura, y había tirado un poco de ella, lo justo para separarla de la pared y acercarla a su cuerpo. Sandra quedaba más baja que Kimi sentada en ese baúl, y fue algo que aprovechó después de agarrarle con ambas manos por el cuello para besarle con furia. Kimi tiraba poco a poco de su pelo, y sus dedos se perdían entre sus mechones, que se mantenían como podían sujetos por una goma en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Lo quería libre, y llevó su mano a la sujeción de la chica para deshacerle el pequeño moño, y aunque la melena rizada ocultó tanto el rostro de la chica como el de Kimi, la sensación de estar escondidos les tranquilizó.

Sandra siguió besándole mientras él destinaba ambas manos a su melena, la cual recorrió antes de volver a dirigirse a su cuello. La chica estaba encorvada, y el ya reconocible tacto de Kimi sobre la piel de su cuello la hizo erguirse tanto que quedó a una altura comparable a la del chico, que cesaba el beso para mirarla frente a frente. Se dirigió de nuevo a su boca, pero fue algo fugaz que le sirvió de línea de salida para comenzar su prueba, que tenía como meta el cuello de Sandra. Se dirigió allí a base de besos, y cada gesto que le tatuaba en el cuello provocaba que Sandra se moviese poco a poco hacia detrás, acabando de nuevo apoyada sobre la fría pared de aquel pasillo.

Ella se dejaba excitar sin problemas, y cualquier tipo de duda que pudiese tener sobre el futuro que le depararía todo aquello había desaparecido junto a sus ganas de marchar. Con su propia cabeza acurrucaba la de Kimi en el hueco de su cuello y hombro, y mientras él la seguía besando, ella arañaba suavemente sus brazos, comenzando desde sus hombros hasta sus muñecas, que se mantenían apoyadas con las manos en el borde del baúl. Un corto recorrido que a él se le hizo eterno y que ella no pudo agilizar por el sentir que le producían los labios del chico por su cuello. Kimi apenas variaba sus movimientos en aquella zona, pero cada vez que posaba sus labios en la piel de la chica, esta sentía que los había estado echando de menos.

Volvió a recorrer sus brazos, esta vez en la dirección opuesta y a mayor velocidad, y una vez hubo aterrizado en sus hombros, volvió a descender rumbo a sus muñecas. El viaje esta vez siguió camino abajo por sus manos, y recorrió con sus uñas cada dedo de ambas manos de Kimi, y al recogerse de nuevo hacia arriba, el chico sintió un escalofrío que le provocó cesar sus besos sobre su piel para mirarla. Sandra se había malacostumbrado a sus labios, y pese a que había sido su cuello el que los había acogido durante segundos, ahora era su boca la que los anhelaba. Subió sus manos a su cuello y le acercó a ella otra vez, y se dejó caer por completo hacia la pared de la que se había vuelto a alejar acompañada de Kimi, que llevaba sus manos a la cintura de la chica para sujetarla.

Le encantaba besarla, le gustaba tanto que se negaba a permanecer en su boca por miedo a no poder separarse. Se despegó de sus labios dejándola sin respiración, y pese a que ella le suplicaba un regreso con la mirada, Kimi besaba de nuevo su cuello, esta vez desde la barbilla en línea recta hacia su pecho. Seguía el camino a la misma velocidad con la que ella había recorrido sus brazos, y con suerte para sus sensaciones, la ruta se le hizo completamente eterna. Kimi jugó con su boca por la zona descubierta del pecho de Sandra, y pese a que el vestido de la chica no cubría gran parte de su torso, la chica sentía que le llegaba hasta la garganta. Kimi sin embargo disfrutaba de cada cosa que hacía, independientemente de si una tela le separaba de ella o no. Siguió dando besos por su cuerpo, y retomó la línea recta desde el centro de su escote en descenso por el torso, dando pequeños besos a su piel cubierta por la tela granate que tanto empezaba a odiar Sandra. Acompañó el recorrido con sus manos, y sus uñas tampoco parecían tener menor problema en toparse con la tela del vestido que le impedía tocar su piel. Sandra se estremeció cuando sus manos llegaron al final de su cintura, y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás provocando que Kimi levantase la suya para mirarla. La tela seguía sin ser un problema para él, y después de mirarla comprobaba que se sentía tan acomodado con esta precisamente porque sabía que se desprendería de ella no tardando mucho.

Sus manos llegaron a sus piernas, y con ello al final del vestido. El vuelo que hacía la falda del mismo al llegar a su cintura le facilitó mover sus manos entre la tela y la piel de Sandra, que volvía a encogerse al sentir sus manos. Kimi siguió dándole pequeños besos entre su vientre y su pubis, y aunque él disfrutaba como nunca ella seguía poniéndose nerviosa al no comprender por qué su vestido seguía impidiéndola sentir sus labios. El nerviosismo de la chica contagió a Kimi, que no había dejado de observarla desde que comenzó su descenso. Sus manos estaban en sus rodillas, y ahora subía por sus muslos hacia su cintura, en donde se enredaron con la tela de su ropa interior. Tiró de ella poco a poco, sin mucha velocidad e impacientando aún más a Sandra, que miraba atenta cualquier cosa que pudiese hacer el chico que se había arrodillado poco a poco entre sus piernas.

La sensación de placer era tan exagerada que ni siquiera fue consciente de que su ropa interior yacía en el suelo de aquel pasillo. Kimi seguía mirándola, y por primera vez interpretó ese gesto frío del finlandés con mayor capacidad. Le veía excitado, centrado y deseoso de seguir con todo aquello. No supo si era su propia interpretación o si en realidad Kimi lo sentía así, pero sólo con la continuación de sus movimientos decidió asumir que así era. El chico giró su rostro hacia su pierna derecha, y besó la piel de la chica desde la rodilla hacia la zona más interna de su muslo. Lo hacía tan poco a poco que la chica se llenaba de temblores por todo el cuerpo. Repitió los movimientos en la pierna izquierda, y pese a que la sensación la estremecía de forma incontrolada, deseaba que pusiese fin a aquel juego para dirigirse a la partida más importante. Volvió a mirarla, cruzándose con sus ojos que le observaban impaciente. Subió sus manos por sus muslos y llevó con él el vuelo de su vestido, subiéndolo por encima de su cintura y dejando su próximo destino al descubierto.

Llegó a su sexo con mayor velocidad con la que había recorrido sus piernas, y pese a que lo hizo en un movimiento brusco, allí comenzó a moverse de forma lenta para asegurarse de memorizar cada cosa que sus labios y su lengua sentían. Sandra volvía a dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás, y ya con sus deseos más cercanos satisfechos, decidió disfrutar de aquello que acababa de empezar.

Kimi recorría su sexo de arriba abajo, y mientras que al principio le daba placer de forma más general, terminó centrándose en diferentes puntos que hacían que Sandra se olvidase por completo del placer sentido en el anterior, asumiendo que cada nueva acción de Kimi era más excitante y placentera que la ya vivida. Se agarró con su mano derecha al borde del baúl, y con la izquierda agarró el pelo de Kimi del cual tiraba acompañando los movimientos de su lengua. Sus piernas permanecían separadas, pero poco a poco se fueron juntando obligadas por los latigazos que le proporcionaba su propio cuerpo, acabando en la espalda del chico por encima de sus hombros.

Él seguía recorriendo sus muslos, y el tan insuperable tacto de sus manos sobre su piel parecía esfumarse cada vez que su lengua comenzaba un baile nuevo sobre su clítoris. El último esfuerzo que destinó a jugar sobre su sexo provocó que Sandra se decidiese a gemir por primera vez. El placer había sido tan inmenso hasta el momento que apenas el aire podía salir por su garganta, pero ahora la propia excitación la obligaba a descargarse con pequeños gritos de placer que ayudaban a Kimi a seguir por el buen camino. Jugó en ella un poco más, y sólo cuando sintió que sus labios no recorrían su sexo decidió mirar de nuevo hacia el chico para comprobar que comenzaba su camino de regreso por su vientre, recorriendo todo su torso y parando en seco en su pecho. Ahora él también sentía esa desaprobación al vestido de la chica, y llevó sus manos a sus hombros para tirar desde allí de sus finos tirantes, llevando consigo la tela del vestido, que se enrollaba junto a la falda en su cadera.

Llevó sus dos manos a su pecho, y al principio se limitó a masajearlos mientras con sus labios recorría el resto de su torso. Kimi volvía a estar acomodado junto a ella, aunque aún un poco encogido, y Sandra cruzaba sus piernas tras su cintura sin mucha dedicación mientras seguía dejándose encandilar por el tacto de sus manos.

Los labios de Kimi fueron ahora a parar a su seno derecho, y allí saboreó cada poro de su piel mientras ella se encogía hacia delante, atrayendo con sus manos la cabeza de Kimi hacia su pecho. Se sentó por completo en aquel baúl metálico, y él se agachó de nuevo un poco dejando su cabeza bajo la barbilla de la chica, que se apoyaba sobre él para no vencerse hacia delante por el placer. Siguió jugando en su seno derecho antes de repetir las caricias en el izquierdo, y fue como si sus labios nunca hubiesen tocado su piel, pues Sandra volvió a encogerse y a apretar más su rostro hacia su piel.

Gemía, y con cada pequeño ruido de placer que transmitía el oxígeno parecía decidir no acudir en su ayuda, asustado tal vez por su placer. Las manos de Kimi sustituyeron sus labios otra vez, y sus dedos jugaban en su pecho mientras él besaba tanto su abdomen como el recorrido de vuelta a su cuello. Bajó las manos para agarrar su cintura, y siguió la ruta de sus besos hasta llegar al borde de su rostro, en donde se centró unos segundos cerca de su oído antes de entrar en la piel de su rostro. Cuando llegó a sus labios ambos asumieron que no había habido rincón mejor para perderse que sus propias bocas. Ella siguió con sus manos tras su cuello, y siguió tirando de él hacia su rostro para no separarse, mientras Kimi soltaba su cintura para dirigirse a su propio pantalón.

El ruido del cinturón estremeció a Sandra, que cesó el beso durante un segundo para coger aire de cara a la próxima aventura. Pero Kimi no quería retirarse de sus labios, y buscó el rostro de Sandra, que se había girado hacia un lado, para traerlo de frente y volver a besarla, con pasión y con decisión. Se desprendía de sus accesorios y de sus ropajes sin mucha prisa, y pese a que ella era un manojo de nervios que buscaba llegar ya al éxtasis, él se lo tomaba con una calma que le ayudaba a disfrutar más de sus labios y de su impaciencia. Sandra recorría el cuello del chico con sus uñas, y llevaba sus manos por la mandíbula del chico mientras le arañaba con rabia.

Kimi disfrutaba de ver su impaciencia, y se retiraba cada cierto tiempo de sus labios sólo para verla regresar a él sin importar la distancia que les separasen. Le buscaba y le encontraba, y volvía a llevarle con ella hacia la pared de aquel pasillo.

La luz de aquel corredor era tan tenue que Kimi no podía ver el rostro de Sandra, y la melena morena de la chica había pasado de esconderles del alrededor de forma positiva, a separarles poco a poco. Kimi se desabrochó el botón de su pantalón, y antes de seguir con el proceso llevó las manos a cuello de la chica, y subió poco a poco hacia su pelo, el cual retiró de su rostro hacia atrás. Dejó de besarla en ese instante sólo para observarla, y fue como si el pasillo se llenase de una luz brillante que le mostraba su cara sin nada que la ocultase. Soltó el poco aire que tenía en los pulmones y volvió a besarla, y lo hizo con tanta necesidad que ella decidió que no le dejaría soltarse.

Cansada de esperar, llevó sus manos al pantalón del chico y bajó la cremallera, y aunque estaba acompañada de las propias manos del dueño, quiso hacer la primera parte del trabajo ella sola. Movió un poco el pantalón para liberarlo, y cuando se hubo desprendido de la piel de Kimi, lo dejó caer un poco hasta quedar nivelado con el bode de su bóxer del mismo tono gris que su polo. El ver entre su prenda superior y la inferior su piel clara le provocó dejar la necesidad de desnudarle para acariciarle. Subió las manos hacia arriba, le despojó de su camiseta, y se perdió en su abdomen sin cesar un segundo el beso que se daban. Él llevó sus manos a su bóxer, y mientras ella seguía sintiendo el contraste de ambas pieles a través de sus dedos, él se liberó de su ropa interior mientras la acomodaba hacia detrás para apoyarla otra vez sobre la fría pared, que ahora carecía de temperatura.

El gesto llevó a Sandra a dejar de acariciar su piel para dirigir sus manos nuevamente hacia su cuello, y mientras una se agarraba a él, la otra subía por su pelo y se acercaba un poco más a su rostro. No quería parar ese beso por nada del mundo, pero su boca cobró vida al sentirle tomar paso en su interior. La breve separación de sus labios les ayudó a ambos a coger el oxígeno que necesitaban, y fue él el que recuperó sus labios una vez había entrado por completo en ella.

No se movió de inmediato, y quiso permanecer en su ella sin ejercer velocidad durante unos segundos. Sandra no podía besarle con seguridad, dejando caer su cabeza hacia tras, y sólo la presión que sentía en su interior le bastaba para estremecerse de placer. Kimi la daba tiempo a asimilarlo besando la comisura de sus labios, y sólo cuando ella regresó su rostro al frente, él volvió a besarla con la misma pasión que antes, y se decidió a su vez a comenzar a moverse. Hizo un viaje desde el frente hacia detrás con mucha calma, y cada centímetro que ella sentía que le perdía en su interior le provocaba más deseo de acercar su cintura a la suya con tal de recuperarlo.

Kimi se dio cuenta de su necesidad, y acercó su cuerpo al de ella hasta que volvió a estar por completo en su interior, y una vez ahí decidió moverse cada vez más rápido en ella. Los gestos al principio no supusieron más que placer en Sandra, que volvía a gemir rendida ante su intención de no dejar de besarle. Kimi, también asumiendo que sus labios no podían permanecer mucho tiempo unidos, volvió a recorrer su cuello, esta vez en el lado contrario al inicio, y se perdió ahí mientras su cintura se movía de adelante hacia atrás recorriendo desde el calor más placentero hasta el frío más indeseable que le recordaba estar fuera de ella.

Sus movimientos aumentaron la velocidad, y ahora sus pacientes gestos se convirtieron en rápidas embestidas que desplazaban a Sandra a lo largo y ancho de aquel baúl. Él no dejaba de recorrer su cuello, pero ahora en vez de besos le daba pequeños mordiscos provocados por el placer que él sentía y se negaba a ahogar en gemidos. Cuanto más rápido se movía, menor parte de su cuerpo permanecía fuera de ella, y por tanto esta temperatura cálida que tanto placer le daba le impedía cesar su marcha.

Ella le seguía acogiendo con sus manos, y los mordiscos que él le daba en su piel no provocaban más que placer. Las manos de Kimi sujetaban su cintura, con tanta fuerza que lejos de hacerla daño le ayudaban a no desplazarse por la superficie de aquel baúl. Agotados por la marcha, Kimi disminuyó un poco su velocidad para dar suaves embestidas más profundas, y aprovechó esa pausa para volver a sus labios para besarlos, aunque ella destinase su presencia para morderlos, siendo ella ahora la que se negaba a gritar. La mano izquierda de Kimi siguió sujetando su cadera, pero la derecha subió a su pecho para masajear sus senos otra vez. Jugó con su izquierdo mientras no cesaba el movimiento de su cintura, y a los pocos segundos cambió la mano derecha por la izquierda para masajear su otro pecho, mientras que con la derecha volvía a sujetar su cintura para no desnivelarse.

El placer cada vez era mayor, y aunque Sandra tenía sus piernas cruzadas tras la cintura de Kimi, era imposible mantener la compostura ante tales movimientos. Ella se encorvó hacia delante y provocó que la cara de Kimi quedase de nuevo escondida en su cuello. Repitió los besos y mordiscos que ya le había dado, pero para ella fueron algo tan novedoso que sólo provocaron que el placer aumentase a mayor velocidad. Le acogía en su hombro derecho, y con su mano izquierda agarraba su cuello.

Kimi también sentía que las sensaciones estaban llegando a su máximo nivel, y los movimientos volvían a ser más lentos pero más intensos, provocando que Sandra pasase de agarrar su cuello a arañarle nuevamente. Asustada por sus propias manos, dejó que las vibraciones se extendiesen por todos sus dedos antes de aferrarse al corto pelo del chico, del cual tiró a medida que su cuerpo se dejaba recorrer por aquellos pequeños calambrazos llenos de placer que él la provocaba. Su mano derecha permanecía sin posición en la nuca del chico, y a veces se dejaba caer por su espalda mientras otras subía a su cabeza para descansar allí de tanto movimiento.

Nunca había sentido algo así, y pese a que le dolía todo el cuerpo por la incomodidad de lugar, prefería sentir ese dolor eternamente antes de dejarle salir de ella. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban allí, y pese a que Katy Perry no hacía mucho seguía ambientando su momento, ahora lo hacía la voz de un hombre completamente desconocido.

Sandra volvió a buscar los labios de Kimi, aguantando sus últimas embestidas antes de lo que estaba por llegar. Kimi no quiso encontrarse con su boca, no aún, y se apoyó con la frente en su hombro mientras dejaba que su cintura buscase el orgasmo que le dejó exhausto. Sandra se sintió tan poderosa de provocárselo que buscó sin darle opción a negarse su boca para besarle. El chico, completamente debilitado, recibió sus labios como un sediento una jarra de agua en el desierto. Sabiendo que le calmaría la sed inmediata, pero que a su vez sólo le serviría para retrasar un final por todos sabido. Pero el final era mucho más positivo para Kimi que para el sediento, y se aferró a la cintura de la chica con las dos manos mientras buscaba su compañía.

Ella cerró los ojos, y se alejó de sus labios para mordérselos mientras recibía sus profundos movimientos. Kimi no podía apenas moverse, pero la simple idea de verla sucumbir le llenaba de fuerza y valor para seguir moviéndose dentro de ella. La tenía de frente, y la observaba con los ojos completamente abiertos mientras ella los cerraba a la vez que soltaba sus labios de sus dientes para dar paso al oxígeno que empezaba a necesitar con urgencia. Se abalanzó sobre él en un gesto rápido, y con sus antebrazos apoyados en su clavícula, agarró su cuello mientras que con sus piernas le acercaba aún más a ella. Le obligó con ello no disminuir la velocidad, y su orden fue acatada con total obediencia hasta que su orgasmo la poseyó de tal forma que su cuerpo la suplicaba la cesión del ritmo.

Apoyó su cabeza en su propio brazo, que seguía apoyado en el cuerpo de Kimi. Él hizo lo mismo con su frente, y descansó en el hombro de la chica mientras ambos recuperaban el oxígeno que sus pulmones les pedían.

Pese a todo, Sandra siguió con sus piernas cruzadas tras el cuerpo de Kimi, y le impidió salir de ella incluso habiendo acabado. Estaba completamente cegada por el placer, y en su cabeza sólo cabía la idea de recuperar fuerzas para buscar el éxtasis de nuevo. Bajó sus brazos recorriendo el pecho de Kimi con sus manos, e imitó el gesto del finlandés apoyando su cabeza sobre su piel. Kimi fue el primero en buscarla, y se retiró de su hombro para colocarse frente a ella para besarla. Sandra llevó sus manos de nuevo hacia su cuello, y ahora los arañazos eran más suaves.

Para él todo era perfecto, pero los labios del finlandés parecían haber perdido identidad para Sandra, que se extrañaba al saborearle. El placer se ocultaba con el paso de los segundos en un cansancio extremo, y su boca no la satisfacía como debería. Se asustó por ello y separó los labios de los de Kimi para mirarle. Le observó con intriga, y fue como si despertase de una pesadilla a la que había entrado voluntariamente.

No sabía cómo había llegado a eso, pero de repente se recordaba a sí misma en el sofá del local, observando a Nico con una chica y siendo observada ella misma por el chico que ahora no entendía por qué no le besaba. Intentaba recordar que la había llevado a acabar así, y ni siquiera el cercano placer que experimento la ayudaba a entenderlo. Su vientre se encogió al asimilar que Kimi seguía dentro de ella, pero el gesto no duró mucho cuando Kimi empezó a asustarse por el rostro de preocupación de Sandra. Se separó con el cuerpo, pero su rostro seguía pegado al de la chica, tan intrigado en lo que ocurría como ella. Sandra negó con la cabeza, primero despacio y luego más aturdida, y Kimi abría poco a poco la boca intentando averiguar qué pasaba por su cabeza, que pese a todo, seguía agarrada al cuello del finlandés. Ella volvió a negar, más rápido, y apoyó las palmas de sus manos en el pecho del chico para separarle. La chica apretó sus piernas como si le impidiese el paso, y se levantó del baúl para ponerse en pie en el suelo. Le temblaron las piernas al quedar en pie, pero no se desestabilizó mientras se colocaba el vestido como podía. Buscó su ropa interior por el suelo, sin dejar de negar y de odiarse a sí misma por lo que acababa de hacer. Cuando se giró para salir de allí, Kimi se terminaba de poner su polo gris oscuro mirándola atónito, aún con la boca medio abierta buscando qué decir. Se miraron, y si bien él le hacía mil preguntas que ella finalmente conseguía interpretar en su frío rostro, Sandra no conseguía hacer otra cosa que mostrar miedo y arrepentimiento. Negó nuevamente.

-          Sandra.-oír su nombre no le ayudó en nada, y volvió a negar mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca impidiendo que el llanto de sus ojos se acompañase de un ruido estremecedor. Kimi se quedó estático sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir, y ella desvió su mirada al suelo antes de salir corriendo de allí, dando un portazo tras ella, chocándose de nuevo con la realidad. Andaba de forma dirigida, y pasó por los sofás en los que había estado antes sin darle importancia a lo que había a su alrededor. Miraba al suelo, tapándose aún la boca con una mano mientras que con la otra intentaba tirar de su abrigo, que recordaba había dejado en el respaldo del sofá. Tiró de él con fuerza, y sólo el frío de la calle la hizo separar su mano de su boca. Se puso la chaqueta, y acto seguido se cruzó de brazos mientras dejaba que sus ojos se desahogasen por todas las veces que lo había evitado. Y estos le dieron las gracias con un mar de lágrimas que, acompañadas del frío de la calle, no eran más que pequeñas torturas que le recordaban que todo estaba peor que antes.


	84. Punto y aparte

No sabía bailar, eso era algo que tenía asumido desde que lo hizo por primera vez. Sin embargo, hacerlo con Dani la hacía sentir la mejor bailarina del mundo, o al menos la más feliz. Él la acompañaba en cada movimiento, e independientemente de la canción que sonase, todo eran risas, sonrisas y danzas cómplices entre dos amigos que se lo pasaban en grande.

Y si algo la hacía disfrutar toda vía más era saber que Sebastian la miraba. Por primera vez, sin unos celos que les hiciesen a ambos estropear todo lo conseguido. Cada vez que pegaba su cintura a la de Dani, miraba de reojo con picardía a Sebastian, que sonreía con admiración desde el sofá, encantado no por verla bailar con él, sino por verla simplemente existir. Se agarró al cuello de Dani mientras él volvía a coger su cintura, ya sin la necesidad de pedir permiso visual a su compañero. La chica miró a Sebastian con decisión, y pese a que sus ojos le reclamaban allí, en la posición del australiano, el chico sonreía sin mucha intención de suplirle.

Intentando ignorar el ruido que la música atronadora provocaba, Dani se acercó al oído de Yaiza para hablar con ella. La chica tuvo dificultades para entenderle, pero tras un nuevo intento por parte del chico comprendió que este pretendía poner punto final a esa jornada de baile que había durado cerca de una hora. Cuando se separaron, Sebastian estaba de pie yendo rumbo a ellos, rodeando el sofá que les separaba. Lejos de quedarse con la chica, como ella tenía intención, le hizo un gesto a Dani para ir juntos a la barra. Miró a Yaiza, sabiendo la rabia que la provocaba todo aquello, y haciéndole a ella el mismo gesto para invitarla con ellos. Yaiza, lejos de enfadarse, sonrió con esa picardía que llevaba acompañándola toda la noche, y negó alejándose un poco de ellos. Por su lado pasaba uno de los camareros que ofrecían a los más acomodados las bebidas que no se dignaban a ir a pedir a la barra, y sin mucha complicación, cogió una de su bandeja. Se la llevó a la boca y le dio un pequeño sorbo, y ese gesto estremeció tanto a Sebastian que cogió aire suficiente para ir acompañado hacia la barra. Una vez allí, tanto él como Dani se apoyaron de espaldas a la misma sin perder detalle de Yaiza, que se giraba con su copa para moverse levemente al ritmo de la música.

No conocía las canciones, no al menos las dos que sonaron después de haberse quedado sola, y pese a ello se evadió en ellas mientras ignoraba la presencia de cualquier persona a su alrededor. Sebastian y Dani la miraban, pero junto a sus ojos, los de Nico seguían fijos en ella desde la mesa alta a la que se había encomendado para esconderse. No había dejado de hacerlo, y ahora que estaba sola, ni siquiera se le pasaba por la cabeza ponerle fin. Seguía apoyado en su mano, que descansaba sobre su codo apoyado en la tabla, y sus ojos diferían de los de Sebastian y Dani en la clara desilusión que mostraban.

Yaiza seguía con su copa, moviéndose de forma que pasaba desapercibida para todos aquellos que la ignoraban, pero que no se escapaba de los rostros de los que tanto la adoraban. Los dos chicos seguían mirándola desde la barra, y Dani comentaba por lo bajo la jugada mientras Sebastian asentía sin perder detalle. Nico no hacía nada más que mirarla, y todos sus pensamientos sobre lo estúpido que había sido con ella parecían estancados en el fondo de su mente esperando salir cuando se les llamase. Y aun así no estaban solos observando el discreto baile de la chica. Lewis y Nicole eran los únicos que se habían negado a levantarse de aquellos sofás, y mientras que él no perdía detalle de Yaiza, Nicole dividía su interés en el chico y en la que acaparaba su atención.

Yaiza sonrió al reconocer la canción que sonaba en ese momento, y pegó un trago a su copa antes de sentirse un poco más a gusto con la voz de Milow y su [_Ayo Technology_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tLNY0FRJLdM). Seguía moviéndose de forma discreta, sin llamar la atención, y se limitaba a moverse en el mismo trozo de suelo mientras que se cambiaba la melena de lado. Se separó un poco más del sofá al que estaba pegada, y las horas que marcaba el reloj provocaban que el local tuviese menos gente que antes. La gente seguía ignorando su presencia, pero las cinco personas que la observaban no perdían detalle de nada de lo que hacía, aunque ella se había evadido tanto al oír a Milow que ni siquiera era consciente de ello.

Se movía despacio, disfrutando de cada acorde que sonaba por la megafonía del local. Se sentía tranquila, animada y muy segura de sí misma, y aunque no sabía cómo era posible todo aquello, sólo quería disfrutar de su momento. Bebió otro trago a su copa, que apenas sobrevivía en un trago más. Volvía a cambiar la dirección de su melena con su mano, y cada vez que la canción avanzaba un poco más, ella se sentía más poseída por su ritmo.

Empezó a mover su cintura, también de forma controlada y sin mayor exaltación. Daba vueltas sobre sí misma, con los ojos cerrados, dejando que sólo el sentido del oído y del tacto la acompañasen durante ese instante. Dani miraba con media sonrisa a Sebastian, que se había desprendido de la suya hasta entonces amplia y detallada para mostrar una más tímida llena de admiración y asombro. Miraba atónito a Yaiza, y sentía que no podía sentir más de lo que sentía por ella en ese momento. La veía más radiante que nunca, y tenía la horrible necesidad de ir a ella y sentirla a su lado. Quería poder mirarla fijamente, tocar su mano, la misma con la que volvía a cambiar la dirección de su pelo, y recorrer su melena, la cual ahora colgaba por completo de su lado derecho. Había conseguido convertirse en una necesidad para él, y mientras la observaba, se castigaba a sí mismo con maldiciones por haber perdido tanto el tiempo.

Las maldiciones parecían estar a la orden del día, y desde la mesa alta en la que estaba Nico, los mismos comentarios negativos recorrían su cabeza. Habían dejado de estar escondidos para atacarle, y le recordaban lo mal que había hecho las cosas al alejarse de Yaiza. Sólo mirándola sabía hasta dónde podía llegar, y pese a que el estar con ella era algo que tenía asumido como inalcanzable, no dudaba en que el quererla era algo que le volvía loco, y quería poder buscar la forma de beneficiarse de ese sentimiento. La miraba bailar, y pese a que él desconocía la canción que sonaba, ella parecía tener cada acorde y palabra en la cabeza, acompañando los nada bruscos movimientos de su cuerpo con el ritmo de la misma.

Ese positivismo que tanto necesitaba encontrar Nico se alejaba por completo de lo que buscaba Lewis. Hacía rato que ignoraba la presencia de Nicole, y pese a que ella le tenía cogido de la mano, no era capaz de hacer que retirase su mirada de Yaiza. Le hablaba, le pedía salir a bailar, e incluso le suplicó irse de allí, pero Lewis ni siquiera la escuchaba. Miraba fijamente a Yaiza moverse, con un gesto de derrota ante lo que había intentado evitar sentir y que ahora se sobreponía en su interior. Cada intento de Nicole por llamar su atención acababan en una mirada de indignación por parte de la chica a la otra que bailaba, y en el fondo compartía con el chico de su lado esa necesidad de que ella desapareciese de una forma u otra de sus vidas.

Por otro lado, Dani seguía admirando más que a Yaiza al conjunto de sensaciones que provocaba la chica en Sebastian, que cada vez se mostraba más rendido ante su presencia. Quería separarse de aquella barra, dejar a Dani allí sólo e ir hacia ella, pero la madera le seguía reteniendo, y por más que la suplicaba de forma telepática que fuese ella la que se dirigiese hacia él, la chica seguía moviéndose cada vez más decidida a ignorarle.

El camarero pasó de nuevo por su lado, y la chica no cesó en ningún momento su discreto baile pese a que se acercó un poco a él para devolverle su ya vacía copa. La velocidad de aquel camarero la hizo dar una vuelta lenta sobre sí misma, y acabó justo de frente a la barra en donde Dani y Sebastian seguían observándola. Fijó su mirada en el alemán, que al notar la suya no pudo evitar sonreír de forma ladeada, provocando en ella la misma reacción. La necesitaba tener de frente, aunque fuese esa milésima de segundo, y Yaiza sintió su necesidad y desechó la idea de saciarla. Se giró aún con la sonrisa tímida en su rostro, y siendo consciente de que él la miraba, decidió seguir su baile aún acompañada de la voz de Milow.

Sebastian cogió aire al verla girarse de nuevo, y la miró de arriba abajo mientras ella volvía a cambiar la dirección de su pelo, esta vez hacia la izquierda. Se sonreía, y ahora se sentía incluso más segura que antes. Dani reía por lo bajo, y le seguía comentando a Sebastian cosas que intentaban animarle a acercarse a ella, pero el chico hacía rato que ni escuchaba a su compañero ni escuchaba la música. Ni siquiera había gente a su alrededor, y ni las mesas que había en su camino y la aún abundante gente que había en el local pese a las horas le parecían un impedimento para seguir admirándola. Se mordió el labio inferior con rabia, y cogió de la barra su copa para darle un largo trago y refrescarse a él y a sus ideas sobre las cosas que haría con ella si no siguiese allí pegado.

Dani sabía que hablaba solo, y que dijese lo que dijese, Sebastian se movería de allí cuando su asombro y admiración le dejasen. Le miraba riendo, y en el rumbo de sus ojos conectó con la presencia lejana de Nico, que si no fuese porque llevaba toda la noche con el mismo vaso a su lado, parecería que estaba a punto de echar a llorar ayudado por el alcohol. Dani borró su sonrisa poco a poco, y comprendió que lo que a uno le provocaba la mayor felicidad, al otro le resultaba la mayor tortura.

Volvió a mirar a Yaiza, que cada vez se movía más libremente aunque aún de forma discreta, y pese a que Sebastian seguía suplicándola que fuese hacia él, en el sofá seguían pidiéndola que desapareciese. Lewis ahora era el que se mordía el labio, y negaba levemente y de forma esporádica ante la obviedad de sus sentimientos. Nicole no estaba dispuesta a esperar más, no después de lo ocurrido en las últimas semanas, ni de sus mil problemas con Lewis. Le agarró fuerte de la mano y le comunicó que se marchaba de allí, y esperó unos segundos a que él la respondiese. Pero Lewis seguía atónito ante la figura de Yaiza, y Nicole se mordió el labio para no gritar antes de levantarse y marcharse a toda velocidad. Y el chico lo único que aprovechó de su marcha fue la liberación de su mano, que se iba con su compañera a entrelazarse y observar a Yaiza de forma más fija.

Como si fuese una imagen calcada, Nico se ponía en pie de su asiento en la mesa y seguía el camino que había tomado Nicole hacia la salida de aquel local, desesperado por no poder hacer nada. Dani se daba cuenta, y se despedía de Sebastian excusándose para ir en busca de su amigo, que abandonaba el local queriendo dejar todo atrás. Sebastian estaba finalmente sólo en aquella barra, y pese a que ni él ni Yaiza se dieron cuenta de que todo el mundo que había formado parte de esa escena empezaba a marcharse, incluido un Lewis que caía en la cuenta de su error, sintieron en parte que estaban más solos.

Las vueltas que daba la chica sobre sí  misma la llevaron a acabar la canción de cara a Sebastian, pero lejos de conectar con él de forma directa, volvió a torturarle dándole la espalda.  Él no podía dejar de verla de frente otra vez, y sin embargo Yaiza no parecía querer girarse de nuevo, y mucho menos acercarse a él.

La canción había cambiado, y ahora Katy Perry ambientaba con [_Dark Horse_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F9S-88WxPdE) un local cada vez más vacío. Estaba de espaldas a él, moviéndose como lo había hecho antes, y aun así sabía que él se dirigía a ella. Sonrió con timidez sólo por su propio pensamiento, el cual ni siquiera había comprobado que fuese real, y no cesó sus movimientos mientras Sebastian cumplía lo que ella imaginaba acercándose poco a poco a su posición. Cada paso que daba estaba más cerca, y eso le asustaba mientras que a ella le apasionaba. Se sentía realizada, y pese a que no había sido algo rápido, sabía que él iría a ella tarde o temprano.

Volvió a cambiar su pelo de lado, y lejos de hacer el gesto como parte de su ritual de baile, buscaba calmar el calor que había sentido al notar la presencia cada vez más cercana de Sebastian, buscando que el poco aire que por allí soplaba recorriese su cuello. Seguía con la chaqueta puesta, y aun así no era consciente de ello. Se impacientaba al comprobar que Sebastian no estaba aún a su lado, y pese a que estaba completamente segura de que debía estar allí, no quería girarse a comprobarlo.

Las súplicas que el chico había mantenido desde la barra por que la chica fuese hacia él ahora se traspasaban a la mente femenina, que aún moviéndose le suplicaba a Sebastian que se decidiese a dar ese paso que tanto les costaba dar. Pero Sebastian estaba a un lado mirándola, y sólo esperaba el momento oportuno para interrumpirla con su presencia. No quería perder detalle de lo que veía, y era como si estuviese hipnotizado por ella. Sentía que se había visto inmerso en un juego de magia del cual ella no le dejaba escapar, y aun así sentía que lo último que quería hacer era abandonar la partida.

Tragó saliva, y una vez esta recorrió su garganta, fue como si la misma le transmitiese toda la seguridad que le había faltado las miles de veces que había estado con ella. No quería volver a fallar, a desperdiciar la oportunidad de poder sentenciar todo con Yaiza y de dejar atrás todos los problemas que les han separado durante meses.

Se acercó a ella, decidido, y sin saber por qué, odió la chaqueta que llevaba puesta la chica. No pidió permiso, ni siquiera debatió en si era una buena forma de aparecer, pero llevó sus manos al cuello de la chaqueta y empezó a bajarlo por sus brazos y espalda de forma muy lenta. La chica, que aún debatía en si Sebastian iría a ella o no, se giró alarmada quedando a escasos centímetros de él. Sonrió con la misma timidez que lo había hecho antes, y él cogía su chaqueta y la dejaba en el respaldo del sofá que tenían a su lado. No dejó de mirarla en ningún momento, y aunque ella seguía con esa media sonrisa pintada en su rostro, él se mantenía serio observándola. Se acercó un poco a la chica, y ella se sentía completamente debilitada por él a la vez que se sentía la dueña de sus futuros actos. La cogió de las manos, estaban cada vez más juntos, y sólo con la mirada ambos sabían que no había marcha atrás. Sin embargo ella quería disfrutar de su presencia un poco más, y le dio la espalda antes de que Sebastian pudiese hacer cualquier cosa. Pero él no la dejó alejarse, y tirando de sus manos suavemente, apoyó su espalda a su pecho, y la chica se sonrió mientras dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola bajo su hombro derecho. Movía su cintura como si siguiese bailando, sin destacar mucho los movimientos y haciéndolo de forma sutil, pero él se mantenía inmóvil en ese aspecto.

Sintió su aliento en su cuello, y pese a que el chico seguía sujetándola de las manos, se sentía tan libre como un pájaro, aunque le encantaba encerrarse en esa jaula en la que estaba. Desvió su rostro hacia la derecha, dejando todo el cuello en libertad para Sebastian, que pegaba su rostro al de ella mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. El chico, pese a la seguridad con la que se había acercado a Yaiza, se mostraba dubitativo en cuanto a cómo actuar, y la sola presencia de la chica junto a su cuerpo le estremecía e intimidaba.

No podía dudar, sabía que tenía que decidirse a actuar con ella de una vez por todas, y pese a que habían sido unos meses llenos de complicaciones entre ellos, estaba completamente dispuesto a rendirse ante la chica. Volvió a besarla en el mismo sitio, pero lejos de centrarse en su rostro, empezó a bajar por su cuello con suaves gestos.

Aprovechó que seguía cogiendo sus manos para jugar con ellas, y acarició sus laterales con sus dedos, provocándola un temblor por todo el brazo que la hizo encogerse. Recorrió sus manos y sus brazos con suavidad, sin dejar de besar su cuello, y la chica siguió girando su rostro hacia la derecha para darle mayor movilidad. Con una mano, se terminó de colocar el pelo hacia el mismo lado, y liberó en su totalidad la vista de Sebastian, que seguía besándola mientras recorría sus brazos con sus manos. Pese a que era algo que le encantaba, sintió que sus dedos desaparecían de la piel de sus brazos. No quiso buscarlos con la mirada, y en apenas unos segundos sintió las manos del chico acariciando sus piernas. Su corto y ajustado vestido negro la ayudaba a sentir sus dedos con mayor facilidad, y aun así Sebastian buscaba la forma de acariciar su piel sin que la tela les interrumpiese. Paseó sus manos por la parte exterior de sus muslos, justo por debajo del fin de aquella tela negra, y la chica no pudo evitar estremecerse aún más al sentirle.

Llevó su mano izquierda hacia la cabeza del chico, y le retuvo en su cuello pese a las nulas intenciones de Sebastian por marcharse de él. Siguió besándola tanto por su cuello como por su hombro, y mientras tanto sus manos acariciaban la piel de sus piernas provocando que la chica se acomodase aún más en el pecho de Sebastian por miedo a caerse. Acariciaba su pelo, y jugaba con los pequeños rizos que le salían mientras se mordía el labio por el sentir de su boca en la piel.

Sebastian disfrutaba con la calma con la que actuaba, y cada poro de su piel le parecía tan apetecible que no dudaba en besarla por todos lados a paso lento. Movió con más ánimo sus manos por sus muslos, y agarró sin mucha fuerza el borde de la falda de su vestido para tirar un poco de él hacia arriba, dejando su piel más visible y libre. La chica se relamió los labios mientras volvía a tirar del pelo que acariciaba, y le obligaba con ello a volver a su cuello, del cual se había escapado para observarla. Regresó a él cumpliendo una orden que le encantaba, y mientras volvía a besarla, repitió sus caricias con sus manos, esta vez recorriendo aún más territorio en ella.

Yaiza se encogía cada vez que Sebastian llevaba sus manos desde el exterior de sus muslos hacia el interior, y pese a que el local cada vez estaba más vacío, la gente seguía abundando a su alrededor. Y sin embargo ambos seguían sintiéndose completamente solos el uno con el otro. La chica seguía encogiéndose, y Sebastian se sonreía con timidez al saber que era él el que le provocaba tal sensación. Volvió a besar su cuello, por enésima vez, y arañó suavemente sus muslos antes de volver a su exterior y subir por ellos hacia su cintura. Se moría de ganas de seguir besando cada parte de su cuerpo, pero cada vez que la chica se encogía, sentía la necesidad de mirarla desde su posición, y se perdía ante su presencia. Apoyó su rostro junto al de ella, que seguía girado hacia un lado, y subió un poco más por su cintura hasta llegar a la apertura que el vestido hacía en la misma zona. Agachó el rostro para besarla de nuevo en el cuello, el cual se había convertido en su droga, y metió sus dos manos por las aperturas del vestido para acariciar su vientre, juntando sus dos manos en el centro de su cuerpo.

La chica se estremeció más que nunca, y bajó su mano del pelo de Sebastian hacia la del chico, y con la otra se dirigió a la restante. Las agarró con fuerza mientras él seguía acariciando su vientre y dándola unos besos en el cuello que cada vez se impacientaban más, y la chica llevó su rostro al frente, alarmada por la excitación que le producía sentir sus manos acariciando su cuerpo de todas las formas en las que lo hacía.

Arañó las manos de Sebastian, que seguían en el mismo sitio, y a la vez que encogía sus manos el chico le daba un pequeño mordisco en el cuello que terminó de debilitarla. Abrumada por las sensaciones e impacientada por lo que ocurría, se giró de frente a él, y aunque sus frentes estaban completamente unidas, el chico volvió a cogerla de las manos y empezó a desplazarla hacia atrás. No se miraban a los ojos, ahora sus labios acaparaban toda su atención por el deseo que ambos tenían de devorarlos. Yaiza se chocó con el respaldo del sofá, y lejos de desaprovechar su presencia, se elevó un poco en el aire para sentarse sobre él. Separó las piernas a la vez que Sebastian se acomodaba entre ellas, y aunque la chica se desesperaba por besarle, él volvió a llevar sus labios a su cuello, el cual saboreó por enésima vez, ahora recorriendo cada parte que no había podido sentir anteriormente.

Sentir sus labios por su cuello otra vez no le provocó más que un placer extremo, y el chico no dudó en acompañarse de sus manos para recorrer sus piernas otra vez. Ella mientras tanto acercaba con las suyas el rostro de Sebastian a su cuerpo, y seguía jugando con su pelo mientras se mordía el labio retorciéndose de placer desde lo alto del respaldo de aquel sofá. Sebastian besó ambos laterales de su cuello, y llegó hasta el centro para comenzar a subir por él. Eran besos lentos, llenos de pasión y muy dedicados. Ella cogía aire cada vez que el chico desplazaba sus labios en línea recta, pero perdió todo el aire que había acumulado cuando el chico besó su barbilla y quedó de frente a ella.

Sus ojos volvieron a conectar, y ambos sintieron que nunca se habían mirado de esa forma. Las manos de Yaiza bajaron por el pelo de Sebastian hacia su cuello, y se quedaron allí sin recibir ninguna orden, pues todas las intenciones de la chica estaban puestas en él. Sebastian había dejado de acariciar sus piernas para llevar sus manos a su cuello, y sujetaban el rostro de la chica bordeando su mandíbula, y acariciando con sus pulgares el rostro de Yaiza mientras juntaba su frente a la de ella. El chico bajó su mirada hacia sus labios, pero ella se negó a perder de vista esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban. Movió un poco la cabeza, un gesto que apenas llamaba la atención pero que sirvió de alarma para Sebastian, que volvía a mirarla fijamente para asimilar que definitivamente no había vuelta atrás.

La besó de forma fugaz, y ella exhaló todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones al sentir sus labios junto a los suyos. Llevó sus manos a su nunca, y cruzó los brazos por las muñecas mientras se acercaba a él para alargar la duración de ese beso. Era como si se viesen por primera vez tras un año sin hacerlo, y pese a los mil inconvenientes que habían surgido durante todos esos meses, ambos sentían que no había nada más poderoso que aquel beso. Porque por fin estaban el uno junto al otro, y no había ni recuerdos ni personas a su alrededor que pudiesen entorpecerlo.

Sebastian bajó una de sus manos a su cintura, y con la otra acarició su rostro para llevarla hacia su nuca, en donde la depositó tras recorrer su pelo. Ella le agarraba por el cuello, y le daba pequeños arañazos llenos de nerviosismo ante la clara emoción que le suponía el haber dado ese paso tan importante entre ambos. Sintió ganas de llorar, y recordó las numerosas veces en las que ese beso se había visto interrumpido. Se arrepintió más que nunca de todo lo que había hecho hasta entonces, y sintió por un momento que no merecía estar allí con él, pero entonces Sebastian cesó el beso para mirarla, y en sólo un segundo comprendió que ya todo daba igual, y que estaba el chico estaba allí con ella y que no había nada que él pudiese desear más. Volvió a besarle, y bajó sus manos hasta su camisa, la cual agarró con fuerza para retenerle otro rato más con ella. El chico la besaba con pasión, y llevaba de nuevo su mano hacia el rostro de la chica para acariciarlo con el borde de sus dedos. El tacto volvió a estremecerla, y dejó la boca medio abierta antes de que él volviese a besarla.

Querían quedarse allí durante toda la noche, y puesto que habían perdido la noción del tiempo, pretendían permanecer allí besándose hasta que les interrumpiesen. Pero esa interrupción llegó antes de lo que les hubiese gustado, y Yaiza dio un brinco hacia delante cortando el beso con Sebastian, que la miraba alarmado mientras ella se giraba hacia el otro lado, en donde Sandra tiraba de su chaqueta, situada bajo la figura de Yaiza, para salir corriendo de allí.

-          ¡Eh!-Yaiza la gritó, intentando reír para llamar la atención de su amiga y que viese así lo que había interrumpido. Pero la chica salía disparada de allí sin darse cuenta de nada, y Yaiza perdió poco a poco su sonrisa.- ¿¡Sandra?!-la llamó, pero su amiga no se giraba. La vio llorar en la distancia, y se separó de Sebastian, que miraba a Yaiza atónito. Fue a salir corriendo detrás de ella tras coger su propia chaqueta, y el chico la cogió de la mano.- He de ir, Seb.

-          Pero—

-          Seb, es mi amiga.-estaba nerviosa, y le miró suplicándole que soltase su mano.

-          C-claro.-El chico no pensaba retenerla, y la soltó asintiendo mientras Yaiza salía corriendo detrás de Sandra. Sebastian la perdió de vista, y una vez asumió que todo había sucedido porque Sandra estaba llorando, se giró hacia el lugar en el que vio perderse a la chica. Miró la puerta con rabia y fue corriendo hacia ella. La abrió y se encontró a Kimi sentado en un baúl, mirando la pared.

-          Qué coño has hecho.-se acercó con rabia. Kimi se encogió de hombros.- Kimi, qué le has hecho.

-          Nada.

-          Mira, no me toques los—

-          No he hecho nada.-habla en serio, y a Sebastian le costó entender que allí había pasado algo serio. Le dio unos segundos.

-          Qué ha pasado.

-          Tú qué crees.-tenía la mirada perdida en la pared de en frente, y Sebastian le miraba con los brazos en jarra, sin necesidad de que el chico le diese ninguna explicación.

-          Algo más habrá tenido que pasar para que se haya ido llorando.

-          Sí.-asintió.- Pero no sé lo que es.-pausó de nuevo.- Después de hacerlo se puso a llorar y salió corriendo. Y aunque no te lo creas, no tengo ni idea de por qué.-Parecía decepcionado, y seguía con la mirada perdida pese a que Sebastian buscaba conectar con él. El alemán se sintió mal por cómo le había hablado nada más entrar, y no quiso interrogarle más al ver que por una vez en su vida de verdad parecía tan dolido como para no intentar ocultarlo.

-          Va, vamos al hotel.-le dio un golpe en el muslo para que se moviese, y aunque le llevó demasiado tiempo poder hacerlo, el chico se puso en pie para aceptar la idea. Justo fuera, Sandra lloraba de brazos cruzados, intentando paliar el frío que sentía, mientras Yaiza aparecía por la puerta sofocada.

-          ¡Sandra! ¡Eh, eh!-la abrazó. Estuvo a punto de romper a llorar con ella, pero estaba tan asustada por verla así que no sabía qué hacer.- Qué pasa. Sandra, dime, qué pasa.-la chica negaba en su hombro mientras seguía llorando.- Vale, hagamos una cosa, no te pregunto qué te pasa, pero dejas de llorar ¿Vale?-a Sandra le costó aceptar, pero a los pocos segundos intentó separarse de ella con el rostro lleno del rastro de sus lágrimas.- Vamos al hotel. ¿Vale?-Sandra miró a su amiga fijamente, mientras esta secaba de su rostro el rastro de lágrimas, y asintió con decisión. Miró a la puerta del local, dejó que su amiga la agarrase del brazo para echar a andar. Cogieron un taxi, y aunque Sandra no consiguió cesar su llanto, consiguió controlarlo. La noche había sido perfecta para Yaiza, y sin embargo ahora ni siquiera recordaba qué hacía minutos atrás. Llegando al hotel recibió el recuerdo con todo detalle, y se estremeció mientras bajaba del taxi acompañada de Sandra. Miró hacia atrás, esperando ver a Sebastian por algún lado, acompañándolas, pero el chico no estaba allí. Cogió aire mientras ambas entraban por la puerta, y decidió que esa noche la destinaría de forma plena a su amiga, pues ya tendría otras muchas que destinarle a él. 


	85. Larga espera

Daba cabezadas. Le dolía el cuello de intentar mantener su cabeza recta, pero había conseguido encontrar una postura que no le daba dolor de espalda, y el mantenerse despierta era tarea complicada. Sandra dormía plácidamente sobre la cama, y ella mientras tanto se entretenía mirando el móvil esperando que su sueño se dignase a abandonarla tras deducir que no quería su compañía. Pero tras un pestañeo que duró más de la cuenta pudo adivinar que el sueño se había quedado a pasar unas cuantas horas con ella.

Miró el móvil, que estaba entre el cojín y el lateral del sillón en el que se sentaba, y comprobó que eran las nueve de la mañana, pasadas unos minutos. Se restregó los ojos y cuando separó sus manos de los mismos miró a la cama, y dio un brinco en su sofá al ver que Sandra estaba sentada, también recién levantada, mirándola con intriga.

-          Joder.-protestó Yaiza, que se llevaba la mano al corazón.

-          ¿Qué haces aquí?

-          Dormía.-se estiró, y a continuación se levantó para dejarse caer al lado de Sandra, tumbándose sobre el colchón y estirando toda su columna.- Qué gusto…-Sandra la miraba atónita.- Tú qué tal estás.

-          Yai.-la que estaba a punto de quedarse dormida de nuevo abrió los ojos.- ¿Has estado aquí toda la noche?

-          Claro.-le pareció una respuesta bastante obvia.

-          Tía…-Yaiza frunció el ceño al ver que su amiga también lo hacía.- Pero por qué no te fuiste.-decía con voz lastimera.

-          No te iba a dejar sola.-volvió a decir con obviedad.- Vamos, ni de coña.

-          Pero si me quedé dormida rapidísimo.

-          ¿Y si te despertabas en medio de la noche llorando otra vez? –negó.- Ni de coña, vamos.-Sandra se cruzó de brazos.- No me has respondido.

-          A qué.

-          A cómo estás.

-          Cabreada contigo, pero bien.-se sentía mucho más calmada que la noche anterior. El hecho de que Yaiza no le preguntase nada de camino al hotel y la dejase meterse a la cama nada más entrar por la puerta la ayudó a quedarse dormida y evadirse de sus pensamientos. Pero los recuerdos ya estaban de nuevo en su cabeza, aunque con suerte para ella, de forma mucho menos dolorosa. Dejó de analizarlos nuevamente cuando sintió que Yaiza se acomodaba a su lado. Se miraron.

-          ¿Quieres que hablemos? –mientras Sandra buscaba la forma de evitar esa conversación, la propia Yaiza le dio la manera de excusarse.- Es… Por Nico ¿Verdad?-El recuperar el recuerdo del alemán en la noche anterior le ayudó para fingir que ese era el problema, cuando ni siquiera se había acordado de él. Le vino a la mente la imagen de Nico con la chica rubia, y aunque sintió un leve pinchazo en el estómago, también se dio cuenta de que el dolor era mucho más débil que antes.

-          Sí.-mintió. Yaiza hizo una mueca y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga, que estaba apoyada en la pared.- Estaba con una chica, no sé si le viste.-cuanto más alargase esa excusa, más creíble parecería. Yaiza se retiró para mirarla, aún con la mueca.

-          No me di cuenta…-la cogió de la mano, y en ese momento Sandra se sintió mal por estar mintiendo a su amiga.- Tía, has de intentar superarlo.

-          No, no, si ya estoy bien.

-          San…

-          Lo estoy, en serio. Es que ayer bebí, me sentaría todo mal, y claro, encima estaba con Hülk que ya sabes que no es el alma de la fiesta últimamente.-sabía que a Nico no le iba a ir a preguntar, así que le metió en la excusa que era completamente creíble para Yaiza.- En serio, estoy perfectamente, de hecho parezco tonta por haberme puesto así por eso…-pensó en voz alta en referencia a su problema real, y se quedó en Babia pensando en cómo se habría quedado Kimi al verla salir corriendo. Tragó saliva y quiso dejar el tema a un lado.- ¿Tú qué tal?-Yaiza sintió que tenía demasiado calor, y por costumbre supo que sus mejillas estaban coloradas.

-          Em… Bien, bien.-se separó de su amiga para que no la viese, pero Sandra sonreía con intriga buscándola con la mirada.

-          ¿Bien…bien?

-          S-sí.-Sandra rió y consiguió que Yaiza hiciese lo mismo.- N-no me viste cuando… Cuando salí corriendo detrás de ti ¿No?

-          No me fijé en nada hasta que no salí a la calle, creo. Vamos, al menos no recuerdo haberme cruzado con nadie o haber visto algo. ¿Por?-Yaiza volvió a ponerse roja, y apretó los labios para no sonreír como una niña. Sandra se mostró más intrigada desorbitando los ojos.- ¿Seb?-la chica asintió levemente. Conocía a ambos, y pese a los claros indicios, Sandra no se fiaba de su amiga, la cual podía estar así de colorada por cualquier tontería. Sin darse cuenta volvió al origen de la conversación, y recordó que Yaiza había dicho que salió corriendo a por ella. Se puso seria.- Yai… Dime que no interrumpí nada.-Yaiza frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Interrumpir? Tía, no seas tonta—

-          Yai.-la cortó.- Qué se supone que debería haber visto y no vi.-las mejillas de Yaiza estaban completamente coloradas, y seguía intentando no sonreír.  Se encogió de hombros con vergüenza.- ¿Os habéis…?-se encogió de hombros ahora Sandra, por miedo a acabar la pregunta, y Yaiza se puso más roja aún. Se llevó las manos a la cara para taparse y Sandra no supo si alegrarse o no.- ¡Tía!-la dio un pequeño empujón.- ¡Tía, joder!-Yaiza miraba a su amiga entre medias de las manos- Ay, joder. Me siento fatal ahora mismo.-Yaiza volvió a un estado normal.

-          ¡Ey!-ahora el empujón lo dio ella.- No digas tonterías, no tienes que sentirte de ninguna forma. Bueno, contenta.-sonrió.- Eso sí me haría ilusión…

-          ¡Claro que estoy contenta! Ay, joder, mira que habéis tardado.

-          Creo que ha merecido la pena esperar…-Sandra se moría de ganas por escuchar cómo se sentía su amiga.- No sé ¿Sabes? Después de todo… De lo malo y lo bueno, pues… -miraba a la nada, y se sonreía sólo de recordar la noche anterior, a lo que Sandra respondía con otra sonrisa.- Casi que lo prefiero así ¿Vale? Al fin y al cabo nos conocemos desde febrero, han pasado meses y al menos ha significado que…-se encogía de hombros.

-          Que seguía coladito por ti.-la miró avergonzada.

-          Lo que sea…-Sandra rió y Yaiza lo hizo con ella.- Si hubiese sido desde el principio tal vez habría sido peor… O mejor, quién sabe, pero llegados a este punto…-alargó la pausa, y Sandra no quiso interrumpirla.- Me siento mal por no haberme despedido de él.-Sandra frunció el ceño.- Ahora no le veo hasta Austria y—

-          ¿Cómo, cómo, cómo? ¿No te despediste?

-          Salí corriendo detrás de ti, tía, no puedo hacer dos cosas a la vez.-rió, y Sandra volvió a sentirse culpable.

-          Tía… Me siento fatal.

-          ¡Que no digas eso! En serio, hubiese sido peor que nos interrumpieses antes de, bueno.

-          ¿Y Seb? ¿Dónde está?

-          Supongo que en un avión. Britta me dijo que salían muy pronto…

-          Dani no, Dani se quedaba hasta mediodía.-Yaiza se puso nerviosa.- Tía, corre, ves a buscarle.

-          ¿E-estará?

-          Si Dani se ha quedado tal vez él también.-se levantó y tiró de su amiga, que se había convertido en un saco de nervios. Le tiró su bolso y Yaiza lo cogió como pudo, metiendo en él su móvil.

-          P-pero no te quiero dejar aquí sola.-intentaba frenar los empujones de Sandra.

-          No me seas pardilla, ya has desperdiciado la noche. ¿Ves? Luego dices que no he interrumpido, pero os he jodido el primer polvo.-Yaiza se alteró.

-          ¡Sandra!-su amiga la miró asustada.- ¡Ni se te ocurra mencionar eso! ¡Joder!-sintió un escalofrío y Sandra rió.- Ahora sí que te odio ¿Ves?-volvió a empujarla.- Espera, espera ¿Qué haremos?

-          ¿De qué?

-          Nosotras, hemos de hablar con Samantha para esta semana.-Sandra se llevó la mano a la boca.

-          Tía, se me olvidó decirte… Hülk me ha dicho de ir con él, y a Dani también se lo ha dicho, por eso se quedaba hasta mediodía…Nos vamos a Suiza.-Yaiza se quedó descompuesta.- ¡Pero vente, vente!

-          No, no—

-          Tía, a Hülk seguro que no le importa.

-          Que no, no pasa nada. Si seguro que me surge algo.-pensaba- Y si no pues curro, qué más da. Con suerte me mandan con Seb a Austria antes.-Sandra puso pucheros.- Sandra, que no pasa nada…-se acercó a abrazar a su amiga. Se separó a los segundos y antes de que se alejase, Sandra la retuvo.

-          Ey, antes de irte…-le dio un codazo suave en el brazo mientras sonreía.- Y qué tal es Seb—

-          Cállate.

-          ¿Cómo que me calle? Me has dado detalles de Lewis, quiero saber cómo es—

-          ¡Cállate!-se fue hacia la puerta riendo, y salió de allí antes de que Sandra siguiese preguntándola. Fue corriendo hacia el dormitorio de Sebastian, pero por más que llamaba a la puerta, allí no abría nadie. Se puso nerviosa y decidió bajar las escaleras en dirección a la recepción, pero se chocó de camino abajo con un Jenson que la miraba asustado.

-          ¡Loca!-ella rió.

-          ¡Perdón! Voy que no me fijo.

-          ¿A dónde vas?

-          A recepción. No sabrás si se ha ido ya Seb ¿No?-Jenson se la quedó mirando y su gesto asustado empezó a transformarse en una sonrisa pícara.- Jens…-ella ahora era la asustada.

-          Buscando al novio ¿Eh?-la chica se puso roja por enésima vez.

-          Q-qué—

-          Ayer…-ahora le daba codazos suaves, como Sandra.- Que ya os vimos…

-          Ay, cállate.-se rió.

-          ¿Cómo que me calle? Esto hay que celebrarlo o algo. En Austria le pedimos a Bernie que prepare algo—

-          ¡Jenson!-le dio un manotazo y el chico rió.- Además, cómo narices sabes que… Da igual. Cómo lo sabes.

-          ¡Pero si os disteis el lote delante de todo el mundo!-reía.- Bueno, no sé si el resto os vio pero Jessica y yo al menos sí. De hecho fue entretenido comentar la jugada.

-          Eres idiota.-protestó.- ¿Sabes si se ha ido o no?

-          Sí, se ha ido.-su gozo en un pozo.- Vamos, yo llevo dando vueltas horas por aquí y allá y tanto él como algunos de Red Bull han salido al aeropuerto hará dos horas.

-          ¿Qué tipo de broma es esa? ¿Qué horas son esas? No dejan descansar…

-          Ni descansar ni otras cosas.-volvió a darle un codazo suave y la chica achinó los ojos enfadada, riendo a la vez.

-          Eres idiota.-repitió.

-          Bueno, te dejo que vayas a recepción, aunque te vayan a confirmar lo que te he dicho yo. Te veo en Austria ¿Vale?-ella asintió, y se acercó a darle dos besos.- A ver si consigues distraer un poco más a Seb y así al menos gano otra posición en carrera.

-          Uy, si yo con tal de que ganes tú hago lo que quieras.-siguió subiendo las escaleras mientras ella las bajaba, y se despidió riendo con la mano.

Llegó a recepción, pero no fue a preguntar nada pues su respuesta ya la tenía. Dio unas vueltas por el hall y acabó saliendo a la calle aunque sin muchas ganas de caminar. Seguía llevando su vestido negro, y sólo se dio cuenta de ello cuando una pareja se la quedó mirando al cruzarse con ella.

Decidió poner rumbo de nuevo al hotel, avergonzada por ir así vestida a esas horas, y se sentó en un sofá a pensar en qué hacer durante la próxima semana. Sin embargo se le fue el santo al cielo, y acabó pensando en la larga espera que tendría que sufrir hasta volver a verle a él. Sacó el móvil del bolso y sin pensárselo mucho abrió una conversación con el chico. Le escribió decidida, y sólo le quiso preguntar que si había cogido ya el avión. Esperó respuesta, pero esta no llegaba, y decidió guardar de nuevo el móvil sin darle importancia.

De repente se le ocurrió una idea para pasar la semana, y tan rápido como hubo cerrado el bolso, se levantó de un impulso y empezó a subir las escaleras. No entraba en su mente la idea de un ascensor, y aunque le costó subir a la cuarta planta con los tacones, llegó sin haberse asfixiado del todo. Llamó rápido a la puerta, y aunque ni siquiera sabía si la recibirían, Kimi abrió sin muchos problemas. La miró asombrado, pero no muy expresivo.

-          ¿Qué te pasa?

-          Vengo corriendo.

-          ¿Por qué?-ella se encogió de hombros apoyándose en el marco para respirar mejor.- ¿Qué quieres?

-          Hablar contigo.-entre la asfixia que finalmente sí era notable y su sueño, tenía un rostro bastante serio, y Kimi se asustó al pensar que la chica venía a hablarle de Sandra. Asumió en un segundo que Yaiza estaría al tanto de todo, pero al ver cómo su amiga le miraba dudosa decidió dejar de pensar.- ¿Estás… bien?-dijo intrigada, y sólo con ese gesto Kimi dedujo que no sabía nada.

-          ¿Eh? Sí, sí. Dormía.-mintió.- ¿Qué quieres a las nueve y media de la mañana?

-          Pedirte el favor más grande de mi vida.

-          ¿Más que el de darte trabajo?-ella dudó.

-          No te pedí trabajo, en realidad.

-          Lo que sea…-no quería pensar ahora. Se llevó la mano a la sien para masajearse un poco.

-          Si quieres me voy…-la miró sorprendido.

-          ¿Por qué?

-          No sé, te noto raro… Puedo venir luego si quieres. O no venir, no sé.-le veía tan desganado que se sentía realmente mal molestándole, y más si el chico le había dicho que dormía. Kimi, al igual, se sintió mal al preocuparla, y buscó la forma de quitarle importancia.

-          No, no. Pasa.-la invitó a entrar. Ella sonrió con timidez y una vez dentro volvieron a comportarse como siempre.- Más te vale que sea algo sencillito.

-          Nunca te pido cosas difíciles…

-          Todo lo que pides es difícil.

-          Bobadas…-se sentó a los pies de la cama y Kimi se apoyó en el respaldo de la cama.- Verás, es que Sandra –Kimi tragó saliva al escuchar el nombre- se va con Hülk y Dani ahora ¿Sabes? A pasar la semana a Suiza—

-          Qué bien viven.-buscó la forma de evadirse del recuerdo. Ella rió.

-          Habló el del yate.-ahora rió él.

-          Yo me vuelvo al yate, por cierto.

-          ¿Ah, sí? -preguntó con claro interés.- ¿Dónde está ahora?

-          Sigue en Mallorca, se lo dejé a unos amigos como os dije.-Yaiza puso pucheros, y Kimi frunció el ceño.- ¿Qué haces?

-          Pedirte un favor…

-          Qué tipo de favor…-fue gateando a prisas hasta el lado de Kimi, y este se echó a un lado para evitarla.

-          No quiero trabajar esta semana, Kimi.-juntó las manos en forma de súplica.- Llévame contigo.

-          ¿Estás majara? –ella asintió y rió.- ¿Pero qué mosca te ha picado?

-          Kimi, por favor. No quiero trabajar.

-          ¿Tanto con que te encuentre trabajo y ahora no quieres trabajar?

-          ¡Y dale! Que yo no te pedí trabajo.-le dio un manotazo en el muslo.

-          Si me pegas no te llevo a ningún lado.

-          ¿Eso es un sí?-frunció el ceño él.

-          ¿De dónde sacas un sí de esa frase?-ella reía.- Dile a tu novio que te lleve con él, dejadme en paz un parón o algo.-la chica calmó su risa y sintió que el estómago le daba una vuelta.

-          Has… Hablado con él.-no quiso preguntarlo. Kimi la miró atónita.

-          Anoche hablamos, pero no sé de qué deberíamos haber hablado según tú.

-          ¿Por qué le has llamado mi novio?

-          Siempre le llamo así, y lo sabes. Y a él le digo lo mismo de ti.-Yaiza se puso roja. Él la miraba intrigado, y poco a poco fue captando el mensaje.- Oh… Así que… Tú y él… Ya habéis…-unió todos los dedos de una mano formando un círculo, y con el dedo índice de la otra, lo metió y sacó de la forma varias veces. Yaiza le dio un manotazo.

-          ¡No, imbécil! Eres un salvaje.-Kimi hizo un aspaviento con las manos sorprendido y se rió.- Sólo nos… Besamos.

-          Bueno, eso para vosotros es como sexo salvaje.-ella le burló con una risa irónica.- Ahora en serio ¿Por qué no te vas con él?

-          Porque ya se ha ido. Y tenía trabajo…

-          ¿Trabajo? Pero si su coche no tiene remedio.

-          Ni el tuyo.

-          Por eso yo me voy a Mallorca.

-          Y por eso yo me voy contigo.-alzó los brazos como si celebrase algo y Kimi frunció el ceño.

-          Explícame cuándo te he dicho que sí, porque te juro que no me he enterado.

-          Me lo vas a decir ahora.

-          No.

-          Kimi, por favor…

-          Yai, quiero estar con mis amigos. A ti ya te aguanté durante la otra semana.

-          ¿Aguanté? Podrías hablar con un poco menos de desprecio, yo también soy tu amiga.

-          Después de la semana que me disteis sólo tengo ganas de tiraros a un río.

\-          Al menos de un río sé salir, antes me querías tirar al fondo del mar.-Kimi puso los ojos en blanco y negó, haciéndola reír al desistir de sus comentarios.- Jo, venga, que esta semana casi ni nos hemos visto.

-          ¿Y lo feliz que he sido yo? –la chica puso cara de pena.

-          Yo te he echado de menos…-se acercó a él y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, y se abrazó a su cuerpo de forma ladeada. Kimi cerró los ojos y puso una mueca de desesperación mientras negaba.

-          Qué he hecho yo.-sollozó.

-          Pedirme una bebida en una fiesta.-le recordó.

-          Alcohol.-seguía sollozando.- El mal de mi vida.-ella rió sin soltarle.- No merezco esta tortura.

-          Si ya sabes que soy buena chica, no te molestaré.-la miró exigiéndole no mentir.

-          Yai, eres la persona más pesada que conozco.-ella le sacó la lengua.

-          Exagerado.

-          Me da igual, no te voy a llevar a Mallorca.-se soltó de ella y se levantó.- Voy a darme una ducha, cuando salga no te quiero ver aquí.-ella hizo otra vez pucheros, de rodillas en la cama, suplicándole con las manos.- Vete.

-          Kimi.

-          Vete.

-          Kimi.

-          Que te vayas.

-          Por favor.

-          Yai, vete.-ella aguantaba su risa.

-          Por fa, por fa. Que no tengo a dónde ir, que soy un alma en pena sin hogar, y mi novio como tú dices me ha abandonado, al igual que mi amiga, que me deja por dos jovenzuelos que la llevarán de fiesta.-Kimi rió.- Kimi por fa. Que soy tu amiga del alma.

-          ¿Mi qué?

-          Amiga de alma.

-          Lo que eres es una mosca cojonera.-ella seguía en la misma postura, pero se acercó de rodillas hasta el borde de la cama, en donde estaba Kimi mirándola. Negaba.

-          Déjame ser tu mosca cojonera en Mallorca.-Kimi se llevó la mano a la cara y se repasó el rostro.

-          Eres insoportable. Encima esperarás que te pague el vuelo.

-          Yo te ofrecería un chicle a cambio, pero no tengo.-Kimi rió.- Por favor. Yo me pago el vuelo pero por favor.

-          ¿En serio que quieres hacerte un viaje de un día sólo para no trabajar?

-          Todo con tal de estar con mi amigo del alma.-se abrazó a él otra vez, quedando a la altura de su pecho. El chico volvió a restregarse la cara.

-          Y lo peor es que si no lo hago luego tu novio me montará una bronca.

-          ¿Ves? Si es que tienes que hacerlo por obligación.

-          Pero no me abraces tanto. Has perdido la buena costumbre de preguntar antes.

-          ¿Puedo abrazarte?-no se soltó de él ni siquiera para formular la pregunta.

-          No.-le apretó más y él sollozó.- Eres peor que una mosca cojonera.

-          ¿Pero me llevas a Mallorca?-alzó la mirada, y Kimi resopló.

-          ¿Acaso tengo opción?-la chica se abrazó más fuerte a él dando un pequeño grito- Tampoco hace falta que grites.

-          Ay, cómo no te voy a querer, si eres un trozo de pan.

-          Y tú eres el moho.-se soltó de él con cara de pena, y Kimi aprovechó para huir.- Ala, me voy a duchar. Me voy en hora y media, ya puedes darte prisa.

-          Sí, mi capitán.-le hizo un saludo militar y se levantó de la cama para salir corriendo del cuarto. En unos minutos estaba frente a su armario, metiendo cosas en la maleta para poder irse de allí con Kimi. Llamó a Samantha y le informó sobre su ausencia, y esta le comunicó que hablaría con Red Bull sin problema.

Guardó en la maleta de tamaño cabina lo que se llevaría a Mallorca, y como de costumbre, el resto de cosas las dejó preparadas en el cuarto para que el equipo se encargase de transportarlas a Austria en su nombre. Kimi le había dado hora y media, y aún tenía tiempo de sobra para descansar. Se puso el despertador del móvil y, por si acaso, escribió a Kimi diciéndole que se iba a echar un rato pero que estaría en su cuarto a la hora prevista.

En el cuarto de al lado, Sandra se sentaba en la cama a esperar a que Dani apareciese. El chico volvía corriendo del circuito, al que había ido a desayunar con algunos miembros de Red Bull, y subía las escaleras a toda prisa para llegar al dormitorio de Sandra y aporrear la puerta.

-          Tengo excusa.-aseguraba.

-          Más te vale, porque Hülk nos va a matar.

-          Sólo me he retrasado diez minutos…

-          Para él será una hora. Va, espera.-volvió al interior de dormitorio y cogió su maleta de mano.- Tengo que pasar por recepción a avisar.

-          Yo he de ir a por mi maleta, te veo en el hall ¿Vale?-la chica asintió y ambos volvieron a separarse. En cinco minutos se encontraron de nuevo en el hall, y mientras esperaban a que todo se oficializase en la recepción, Nico les miraba de brazos cruzado justo a la espalda. Dani, aburrido de esperar, se puso a observar su alrededor cruzándose con él.- Joder, que susto.-se alteró, y llamó la atención de Sandra, que se giró riendo.

-          Vuestra puntualidad es abrumadora.

-          Calla, joder.-el chico seguía con el corazón acelerado.- Algunos tenemos cosas que hacer por las mañanas ¿Sabes? Y con resaca no se puede.

-          Diste la vida ayer o qué.-Sandra cayó en la cuenta de que con su ausencia se había perdido muchas cosas. Dani miró de reojo con furia a Nico, que hacía una mueca intentando ocultar su vergüenza con la ira que pretendía mostrarles por su tardanza.

-          Sí, sí, la vida entera.-decía furioso.- Tuve que irme de mi propia fiesta porque cierto llorica no quería estar.-se apoyó en el mostrador de cara a Nico, e imitó su pose con brazos cruzados, aunque el alemán se descruzó con vergüenza.

-          ¿Cómo?-Sandra reía.

-          Este imbécil, que es insoportable.

-          Yo no te pedí que—

-          ¿Encima tienes los huevos de decirme eso?-Nico hizo una mueca aún con vergüenza y Sandra rió.

-          ¿Pero qué pasó?

-          ¡Pues que es imbécil! Tú es que no estabas, que por cierto, ya me dirás dónde estabas –Sandra tragó saliva y se giró para coger lo que la recepcionista le daba antes de despedirse de ella- Pero es que Yai estaba ayer en su salsa por la pista ¿Sabes? Y este idiota no dejaba de mirarla y se le caía la baba.

-          No se me caía nada—

-          Cállate.-cumplió la orden.- Y a saber qué cable se le cruzó que salió corriendo, y claro, yo como idiota quise ser buen amigo y salí corriendo detrás de él.-Sandra hizo un ruido mostrando adorabilidad hacia el acto.- Sí, precioso todo.

-          Sigo diciendo que no te pedi—

-          Cállate.-insistió.- Le insistí como mil veces en volver al local, y él lloriqueando ¡Ay, Dani, yo no quiero verla, no puedo entrar!-imitó su supuesta voz. Sandra reía y Nico le miraba con rabia.

-          ¡Yo no estaba así, ni siquiera dije eso! ¡Y no me vuelvas a mandar callar!-le interrumpió. Sandra seguía riendo.

-          Como estaba generoso le ofrecí ir a otro bar ¿Sabes? Yo que sé, pensé en buscarle una tía o algo para que le diese una alegría, pero el gili seguía lloriqueando. Y encima no bebía nada ¿Sabes? Sólo bebía yo, y al final nos dieron las tantas porque este era un soso que no quería ni moverse.

-          ¿Perdona? Pero si no era capaz de sacarte del bar.-Dani se mostró irritado con su intervención.- Dani, estabas tan borracho que no te mantenías en pie.

-          Tendrás morro…

-          Lo que tú digas. Y eso de buscarme una tía como dice –miraba a Sandra para explicarle- era mentira, porque el imbécil se acercaba a algunas y acababa ligando él con ellas.

-          ¡Ellas se acercaban a mí! ¡Qué querías que hiciese!

-          ¡¿No decías que estabas generoso?! ¡No te vi compartiendo nada!-Sandra se llevaba la mano a la boca para parar su risa.

-          ¡Qué coño iba a compartir, si estabas lloriqueando en la barra! ¡Ninguna quería ir contigo!

-          ¿¡Estás seguro?! ¡Tal vez es que tú ni siquiera las dejabas! –miró a Sandra- Deberías haberle visto, entre la borrachera y las horas que eran se acercaba a todas como si se creyese Brad Pitt.

-          Eres un imbécil.

-          ¡Ey, guapa! –le imitaba- ¿¡Te gusta la velocidad?! ¡Pues espera a verme sobre una cama!-Sandra rompió a reír y hasta Dani controló su propia risa.

-          ¿En serio dije eso?-se sorprendió de verdad. Nico buscó también la forma de controlar su risa, pero se le escapaba.- Hostias, pues no es mala frase.

-          Me dejabas en ridículo.-Dani rió.- No era que estuviese triste como tú dices, es que me escondía para que no pensasen que iba contigo.-Sandra seguía riendo.

-          Oye, pues si sabían quiénes éramos no ibas a conseguirlo.

-          Descuida, allí nadie sabía quién eras.

-          ¿Tú qué sabes?

-          Pues porque escuché a mil de las chicas a las que les tiraste ficha intentando esconderse del, literal, loco ese que a saber quién es y quién se cree.-relató. Dani hizo una mueca y se cruzó de nuevo de brazos. Sandra apoyó la mano en su hombro.

-          Ay, Dani.-habló finalmente.- Y yo perdiéndome eso.

-          La próxima vez vas tú con él. Yo que quería irme a dormir…

-          Oye –Dani dejó al lado el tema- ¿Y dónde andabas? Porque cuando me fui con Yai estabas en el sofá pero luego ya no te vi.

-          Yo te vi levantarte pero también te perdí la pista.

-          Os lo cuento luego ¿Vale?-volvía a estar seria.

-          ¿Por qué no ahora?

-          Pues porque tenemos que irnos ¿Verdad?-miró a Nico.

-          Pero de camino al aeropuerto—

-          Luego.-sentenció.

Tiró de su maleta y salió de allí. Dani y Nico se miraron con complicidad, y asumieron que se trataba o bien de Kimi o bien del otro Nico… o bien de ambos. Salieron detrás de ella con sus respectivas maletas y no quisieron preguntarla de nuevo.

En el aeropuerto seguían ignorando el tema en cuestión, y hablaban de otras cosas que les mantenían entretenidos. Nico les contaba lo que tenía pensado hacer una vez aterrizasen en Zurich, y a ambos les parecía una idea magnífica cualquier cosa que decía. Fueron a la puerta de embarque y entraron al avión, el que parecían compartir con apenas tres personas más. Tanto Dani como Nico pretendían sacar el tema de nuevo una vez estuviesen allí encerrados, pero Sandra apenas tardó cinco minutos desde el despegue en quedarse dormida. Nico fue el siguiente, y Dani, negándose a ser el único despierto, se rindió también frente al cansancio y dolor de cabeza que tenía.

Unos minutos atrás, Kimi esperaba a Yaiza en su dormitorio. La chica fue puntual, y se lamentó al no tener nada que reprocharla. Iba alegre, y pese a que estaba acostumbrado a bromear a todas horas con ella, parecía tener una alegría bastante tranquila. Tras el numerito montado hacía una hora en el cuarto para convencerle de llevarla con él, la chica parecía haber querido controlarse.

-          ¿Te has tomado un tranquilizante?

-          ¿Cómo?-acababan de entrar al aeropuerto.

-          De esos que se dan a elefantes.-Yaiza rió.

-          No.-respondió aunque no hacía falta.- ¿Por qué?

-          No sé, mírate, pareces otra.

-          Tú también pareces otro.-se sorprendió.- Estás más… calmado.

-          ¿Yo?

-          Sí. Al menos conmigo.-no entendía nada.- Antes cuando estuve en tu cuarto, bromeabas y todo eso pero no sé… Desde la semana pasada te encuentro raro.

-          ¿No decías que no nos habíamos visto?

-          Precisamente. Normalmente te veo a todas horas, y más si estoy bien con Seb, porque vais pegados. Y esta semana ni te he visto, y cuando te he visto ibas con cara de muerto.-Kimi estaba serio, asombrado por lo que oía.- Quería preguntarte qué te pasaba, pero como siempre dices que soy una pesada…-reía por lo bajo, pero Kimi seguía serio. La miraba aún asombrado, y sintió lástima por haberla llamado pesada al comprobar que la chica actuaba así por él. Y todo tras comprobar que pese a no haberse visto, ella se daba cuenta de cómo estaba.

-          No van bien las cosas en el curro.-quiso excusarse, aunque con otro motivo. Y no le pudo doler más el ocultarle la verdad.

-          Suponía que sería algo así.-él asintió, y agradeció que le creyese.- Por eso no quería molestarte. –se quedaron en silencio.

-          Aun así prefiero a la Yai pesada a la muermo ¿Eh?-ella rió.

-          ¿Por qué me llamas muermo? Sólo estoy callada. Es lo que llevas pidiéndome meses.

-          Joder, meses.-achinó los ojos como si le doliese la cabeza.- ¿Tanto hace que te soporto?

-          Desde el 14 de febrero. Nos conocimos en San Valentín ¿Sabes?

-          Tendré una charla con Cupido, entonces.-ella rió.- Así que también conociste a Seb en San Valentín. Lo que os faltaba, si ya sois moñas, ahora con eso…

-          Él ni siquiera lo recuerda, no te preocupes. De hecho yo no me di cuenta, fue Sandra la que me lo dijo al día siguiente.-él tragó saliva.

-          ¿A Sandra le gustan esas cosas?-Yaiza rió.

-          No, para nada. Supongo que me lo dijo por animarme. Después de la fiesta esa lo pasé fatal hasta que me dijeron que sí iba a Australia.-andaban hacia la puerta de embarque.

-          ¿Cómo pasó? Porque yo esa parte me la perdí.

-          Te la perdiste porque estabas cabreado por verme allí-él asintió y ella rió.- Nada, resulta que tenía el móvil de Jenson.-frunció el ceño él.- Me lo dejó en el hotel por si tenía problemas ¿Sabes? Y le llamé para ver si podía hacer algo, porque no tenía dinero para poder pagar un viaje a Australia… Ay, mierda.-miró a su alrededor.

-          He pagado yo el billete, sí.-ambos hablaban de lo mismo. Yaiza puso pucheros al darse cuenta de que no había pagado el billete como había prometido. De hecho, había cogido su copia de la mano de Kimi sin darse cuenta y lo había pasado por el control sin pensar en ello.

-          En fin, eso. Me dijo que me ayudaría como pudiese, y luego me llamó Matilda para decirme que viajaba, bueno, viajábamos Sandra y yo, con algunos miembros de Ferrari desde Londres.

-          Vamos, te lo dieron mascadito.-ella asintió.

-          No sabes lo mal que lo pasé. Porque encima en la fiesta Seb me dijo que hablaría con la FIA para ver si me daban un vuelo, pero claro… Seb ni tenía mi número ni yo el suyo, ni nada.  Luego resulta que fue él el que habló con Matilda ¿Sabes? Porque Jenson le avisó. Igual en Melbourne, cuando me echaron de Ferrari, fue él quien habló con la FIA.

-          Esa parte la recuerdo, sí.

-          ¿Qué tal se porta la Barbie, por cierto?

-          No me hables de ella…-se apretó los ojos con los dedos mientras esperaban entrar al avión. Ella rió.- Sigue empeñada en que vuelva a Lotus porque el negro me queda mejor.

-          En eso la doy la razón.

-          ¿Y en el pelo? Porque también se empeña en que no me lo deje largo.

-          Ah, no, no, yo te quiero con melenita.-le tiró del pelo por detrás con suavidad.- Te quedaba mejor.

-          No me tires los tejos, que se lo cuento a Seb.-ella rió y se llevó la mano al bolso.

-          Ay, no sé si me habrá contestado ya.

-          ¿A qué?

-          Le pregunté que qué tal el vuelo, pero… no respondió.-miraba el móvil con disgusto.

-          Irá durmiendo.

-          Ya, me imagino.-pasaron por la puerta de embarque finalmente y tomaron asiento en el vuelo.- ¿Cuándo me llevarás en tu avión privado?

-          Ya te dije que se tragó un pájaro.

-          ¿Era cierto?-rió ella, y él asentía con obviedad.- ¿Tanto se tarda en reparar eso?

-          En realidad ni he preguntado si está ya arreglado…-puso cara de duda.- Lo haré cuando llegue a Mallorca. Ah, por cierto.-recordó.- No sé cuándo tienes que estar tú en Austria—

-          Lunes.

-          Vale, pues yo el fin de semana tengo que pasarme por Maranello seguramente.

-          Oh…-se disgustó.- Bueno, tranquilo, me vuelvo antes y ya busco qué hacer.-No sabía por qué, pero Kimi volvía a sentir lástima. Entre su comportamiento más controlado y el hecho de que se habían sentado juntos sin él darse cuenta con tiempo para protestarlo, se arrepintió de tener que ir a Maranello.

-          Te puedes quedar en el yate si quieres.-ella le miró atónita.

-          ¿En serio?

-          Sí. Se quedarán mis amigos creo, pero no les importa, vaya.

-          Ah, no no. Si están ellos no voy a quedarme ahí a molestar.

-          No molestas. Además, es mi yate, yo decido quién se queda.-le miró asombrada, y ahora la lástima la sentía ella.

-          Kimi ¿Estás bien?-se lo preguntaba con seriedad, y él fingió sorprenderse ahora.

-          Claro. Oye, sólo intento ser amable, deberías aprovecharte de ello.-ella sonrió.

-          ¿Por qué lo haces?-no supo qué responderla.

-          Porque si no tu novio me dará de hostias luego.-Yaiza rió y se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla.- Esto se lo contaré, que lo sepas.

-          Seguro que me deja hacerlo.

-          El que no te deja soy yo.-se limpió en la mejilla y ella le dio un manotazo. Ambos se rieron, pero no volvieron a hablar hasta que no se despertaron a escasos minutos de aterrizar en la isla.


	86. Incógnita

Pese que tomaron un vuelo sin escala y salieron a mediodía, llegaron a Zurich a las dos de la madrugada del día siguiente. Sandra era la más despierta, y pese a eso, le era imposible dar dos pasos sin bostezar. Cogieron su equipaje y salieron del avión hacia la terminal, y una vez allí, fueron camino al exterior del aeropuerto para que Nico les guiase.

Tan dormido como ellos estaba un hombre esperándoles dentro de un coche. El señor se alteró al ver que Nico llamaba con media sonrisa al cristal, y este bajo del auto disculpándose con el chico, que negaba cualquier palabra que el hombre le dijese. Hablaron unos segundos mientras Dani se apoyaba al otro lado del auto para descansar. Sandra le dio una patada en la espinilla para evitar que este se durmiese, y pese a que se alteró al recibirla como si ya se hubiese dormido, decidió asentir fingiendo hacerla caso. Sandra terminó acompañándole y Nico tuvo que ir a ellos chasqueando los dedos para traerles de nuevo a la realidad. Saludaron al señor, que les iba a llevar a casa de Nico, y los tres tomaron asiento en el coche.

Sandra ocupó el asiento delantero, mientras que los dos chicos ocuparon los traseros. El conductor no daba conversación, pero mantenía una sonrisa que indicaba estar dispuesta a hablar si se lo pedían. Sandra decidió concentrarse en no dormir, y pasó todo el trayecto esperando a que alguno de los dos chicos hablase para mantener los ojos abiertos. Daba cabezazos hacia delante y negaba al regresar hacia atrás, maldiciendo su sueño. Tardaron media hora en llegar a la casa de Nico, y una vez allí, la chica se giró pretendiendo gritar un _¡Por fin!_ que fuese secundado por sus amigos, pero ambos dormían. Les miró con rabia pese a que ellos no la veían, y se arrepintió de haber intentado no dormirse viendo que sus amigos no parecían haberlo hecho. Nico tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Dani, que tenía la suya hacia detrás con la boca abierta. Sandra decidió bajar del coche e ir a la parte trasera. Abrió la puerta y sin pensárselo dos veces le dio una colleja a cada uno.

-          ¿Eh? ¿Qué?-Dani volvía a tierra. Miró medio adormecido a Nico, y frunció el ceño.- Eh, tú.

-          Hmmm.-Nico ni siquiera se inmutó con la colleja.

-          ¡Hülk!-movió el hombro para despertarle y este dio un brinco. Miró a Dani y se separó de él como si se hubiese quemado.

-          Perdón.

-          Os debería haber hecho una foto.-Sandra seguía molesta, pero perdía su rabia poco a poco al no encontrarle más sentido. Los chicos salieron del coche y cogieron las maletas que el hombre les daba. Se despidió de Nico, y los tres quedaron de frente a la casa.- Ni nos le has presentado.

-          Qué más da.-dijo entre bostezos y un estiramiento de brazos.- Va, vamos.

-          Flipo con vuestras casas…-Sandra realmente alucinaba. Dani rió.

-          Dime si no es irónico lo grandes que son para el poco tiempo que pasamos en ellas.

-          Lo es, lo es.-Nico negaba sin hacerles caso, y llegó a la verja en donde el conserje esperaba con una sonrisa. Saludó al dueño de la casa, y Nico llamó a sus amigos para presentarles.- Tampoco nos presentes a todo el mundo.

-          Aclárate.

Les abrieron la puerta de la casa y se quedaron solos en la entrada. Pese al claro interés que mostraba Sandra en husmear a su alrededor, sus intenciones parecían inexistentes al lado de las de Dani, que directamente no buscaba la forma de controlarlas. Nico les dejaba a sus anchas, y mientras Sandra se unía al australiano en su cotilleo, él se iba al salón a dejarse caer en el sofá.

Al rato aparecieron los dos, que le tiraban un cojín a la cara despertándole por haberse vuelto a dormir. Tanto Sandra como Dani ya estaban desvelados, y tiraban como podían de Nico, que se negaba a levantarse del sofá en el que había encontrado una postura demasiado placentera. Consiguieron sacarle de entre los cojines y este les enseñó el resto de la casa. Subieron a la planta de arriba, y les enseñó el cuarto de invitados.

-          ¿Por qué sólo tienes uno?

-          Porque no soy el dueño de un hotel, sino de una casa.-Dani refunfuñó a su respuesta.

-          Al menos tiene camas separadas, no te quejes.

-          ¿Te da miedo dormir conmigo?

-          Me acojona.-Sandra le siguió la broma a Dani, y Nico rió.

-          Haces bien.-pasaron al dormitorio, el cual observaban desde la puerta, y cada uno se dejó caer en una cama. Nico se quedó de pie en medio.- ¿Cómodas? -los dos asintieron.- Pues aquí os dejo.-se fue a marchar pero Dani se sentó en la cama.

-          Eh, eh, de eso nada.-el alemán se giró frunciendo el ceño.

-          ¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento o qué?-Sandra rió.

-          No joder, pero no nos vamos a dormir.

-          Hombre, podríamos aprovechar que es de noche y así no jodernos por el jet lag ahora que estamos cansados.

-          Que no.-se levantó de la cama y se tiró a la de Sandra, que daba un brinco abriendo los ojos al no esperarle.- Esta tiene que contarnos algo.-Miró a Nico y este asintió levemente aceptando el plan. Se sentó en la misma cama y Sandra se arrinconó en el respaldo.

-          Yo prefiero la ida de dormir.

-          Nosotros no.-Dani la siguió hacia el respaldo y Nico igual, rodeándola- Así, apretaditos. Va, cuenta.-la chica cogió aire y lo soltó con un resoplido. Tardó lo suyo en dignarse a hablar, y lo hacía mirando a la pared que tenía en frente mientras los chicos la miraban a ella.

-          Anoche…-hizo una pausa bastante larga tras ello.

-          Puedes seguir.-le dio un manotazo a Dani por interrumpirla.

-          Anoche me acosté con Kimi.-decidió ir al grano, y ambos no se lo esperaron. Nico miró perplejo a Dani, que borraba poco a poco la sonrisa que le había creado el reír por el manotazo de su amiga. Tardaron segundos en asimilarlo, y ella mientras tanto permanecía callada mirando al mismo punto. Nico fue el primero en mirarla.

-          ¿Qué?

-          No voy a repetirlo.

-          ¿Cuándo narices pasó eso?-seguía preguntando el mismo.

-          No lo sé. Tú estabas con Yai.-miró a Dani.- Y tú pues… Supongo que lloriqueando por Yai, pero no lo sé.-Dani se aguantó la risa por respeto al tema general de la conversación.- Resulta que vi a Nico con otra chica, y creo que me puse demasiado mal. No sé por qué, porque ahora mismo me da completamente igual Nico, pero supongo que anoche con los nervios pues… -pausó de nuevo.- Fui en busca de un baño porque necesitaba agua pero me metí en no sé dónde, un almacén o algo, y cuando salí del baño me encontré a Kimi, que me había seguido.-ambos chicos volvieron a mirarse, y era como si hablasen de forma telepática en cuanto a cómo actuar si el tema se complicaba.- Ni siquiera recuerdo qué pasó para acabar como acabamos, pero acabamos… En fin.

-          ¿Allí? ¿En el almacén?-ella asintió avergonzada.- Joder… ¿Pero te lanzaste o se te lanzó?-Dani preguntaba ahora y ella se encogió de hombros.

-          Eso no importa. Él fue primero, pero yo lo seguí, así que…-se llevó las manos a la frente y se retiró hacia atrás el pelo, cogiendo aire a continuación.- En fin.

-          ¿Y qué pasó luego?-ahora tomaba la palabra Nico de nuevo. Sandra rió con ironía y cansancio.

-          Me fui corriendo. Le dejé ahí, ni idea de cómo, sinceramente. Ya no sé qué pensar, porque anoche estaba rarísimo.

-          ¿En qué sentido?

-          En el sentido de que parecía otro. Siendo él en todo momento, pero parecía otro.-sabía que no había conseguido explicarse correctamente, pero los dos chicos no insistieron. Guardaron silencio y ninguno se atrevía a interrumpir el ambiente.

-          Supongo que no has hablado con él después. Hoy o…

-          No.-contestó a Nico.

-          ¿Cómo estás?-ahora preguntó Dani. Ella le miró y se encogió de hombros al del volver la mirada al frente.

-          No lo sé. Más que nada porque me asusto de cómo reaccioné.-volvió a llevarse las manos al a frente para retirarse el pelo del a cara.- Si hubiésemos hablado en su momento esto no habría pasado, supongo.

-          O habría pasado antes.-miraron a Nico.- Sigo diciendo que ambos sentís algo el uno por el otro y tal vez si lo hubieseis hablado y zanjado de buenas formas habría pasado antes. Que no lo sé, pero… -ella no dijo nada, y pese a que no iba a citar nada de lo que pasaba por su mente, recordó palabra a palabra la conversación con Kimi previa al suceso. Insistió en solitario en lo raro que le encontró, y por primera vez asumió que Nico debía llevar razón. Cogió aire y lo soltó otra vez con resoplidos.

-          Debería haber hablado con él.-Dani asintió.- Al menos no salir corriendo, vaya numerito. Encima iba tan empanada que por lo visto en mi huida me llevé por delante a Yai cuando se estaba liando con Seb, y esta mañana me he sentido fatal cuando…-guardó silencio y se miró con Dani, que había abierto más de lo normal los ojos. Ambos se giraron a Nico.- Perdón.-el chico se había quedado de piedra, pero se movió rápidamente fingiendo normalidad.

-          N-nada, sigue.-le quitó importancia y ella siguió como pudo por otro camino.

-          Supongo que tendré que hablar con él en Austria.

-          Es la cosa… Pero hablad de verdad, vaya, no liaros, porque visto lo visto…

-          Lo he intentado, Dani, créeme.

-          Ya, pero—

-          Yo puedo acompañarte.-habló Nico. Le miraron dudando.- Quiero decir, como… Obstáculo, ya sabes. Para que hables con él estando alguien delante.

-          Es Kimi, no sé hasta qué punto piensas que va a hablar delante de ti.-Dani no veía futuro.

-          Yo tuve que soportar cómo él me daba la charla cuando lo de Yai, y ni él me soporta a mí ni yo a él. Es más fácil que esté yo a que estés tú u otro en ese sentido.

-          ¿Tú crees? A lo mejor es mejor que esté Seb.

-          Seb es su amigo, Dani, y a Seb no le ha dicho nada de todo esto. Vamos, no se lo ha dicho a nadie. A Kimi le cuesta hablar de estas cosas, tal vez estando yo, que le doy completamente igual, se digne a hablar con ella.

-          Todo esto es porque no me veis capaz de hablar con él sin tirármele o cómo va la cosa.-intervino ella, y Dani rió.

-          Hombre, los antecedentes te delatan.-resopló y se alejó del respaldo hacia los pies de la cama, saliendo de la misma.

-          Voy a dormir. Te cambio la cama.-se sacó el móvil del bolsillo y apuntó al colchón en el que estaban los chicos.

-          ¿Qué haces?-Nico la miraba intrigado.

-          Foto. Esto he de guardarlo y enseñárselo a Yai.-Dani rió y Nico se levantó de la cama imitándole.

-          Pues nada, nos vemos mañana.-Nico se despidió de ellos y salió por la puerta.

-          Buenas noches.-Dani cerró los ojos tal cual estaba.

-          ¿Te vas a dormir así?

-          Me da palo levantarme a cambiarme…-la chica negó varias veces y puso su maleta sobre la otra cama, sacó un pijama y fue hacia el cuarto de baño. A los pocos minutos salió de él con el short y camiseta puestos, y alucinó al ver a Dani en su pijama metido ya en la cama.

-          ¿Pero no decías que te daba palo?

-          Calla…-parecía un niño. Sandra rió y fue hacia la puerta.- Dónde vas ahora, pesada…-hizo ruido con la madera.

-          A hablar con Hülk.-Dani se incorporó como pudo, adormecido.- Quiero hablar con él de lo de Yai.

-          ¿Por?

-          ¿De verdad piensas que va a ignorar lo que se me ha escapado antes? Porque yo creo que no.-Dani hizo una mueca de disgusto y negó.- En fin, voy a ello. Te sustituyo esta noche.-el chico sonrió.- Buenas noches.-le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y volvió a dejarse caer sobre la almohada. Sandra salió del cuarto, y fue hacia el dormitorio de Nico, el cuál dudó si sería el de una puerta u otra, pues ya no recordaba el tour que habían tenido antes. Llamó a una y Nico abrió.

-          ¿Qué haces?-rió.

-          Llamar.

-          ¿Por? No hace falta que llaméis.

-          ¿Y yo que sé? Educación.-el chico rió y abrió más la puerta.

-          ¿Pasa algo? ¿Ya no soportas a Dani?

-          ¿Tan horrible es dormir con él?

-          Compartí cuarto con él unos días, y no es horrible, es insoportable. Hoy supongo que no, porque está cansado, pero si le pillas desvelado no te deja dormir…

-          Bueno, me veo entonces en tu cuarto metida.-él asintió.- No pasaba nada, sólo quería hablar contigo.-Nico miró a los lados.

-          ¿Kimi?

-          No, bueno… Antes que nada darte las gracias por ofrecerte a ir conmigo –entró al cuarto con él y cerró a su paso. Se sentaron a los pies de la cama.- No sé si funcionará pero… Supongo que con que te mantengas tras una puerta…-él rió.

-          No las des. ¿De qué quieres hablar?-la chica le miró con seriedad e hizo una mueca de pena. Él frunció el ceño sin entender en un inicio pero a los pocos segundos cayó en la cuenta. Cerró los ojos y negó sintiéndose estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta.- No hace falta.

-          Cómo que no…

-          En serio, además no va a servir de nada.

-          Te desahogas. Que con Dani anoche no pudiste.-él resopló, miraba el cubrecolchón pensativo.- Sé que piensas que tarde o temprano iba a pasar…

-          Es que tarde o temprano iba a pasar.-rió.

-          Ya, pero… Justo anoche me preguntabas si estaban juntos…

-          Eso fue gracioso, sí, di en el clavo.

-          Hülk… Sé que te lo he dicho mil veces pero creo que deberías hablar con ella. Y ahora más que nunca.-él negó.- ¿En serio disfrutas así?

-          Sandra, no puedo.-hablaba con calma.- En serio, Dani tiene razón, parezco idiota cuando se trata de ella, no puedo pasar por su lado imagínate si encima nos hablásemos.

-          Pero tal vez eso es lo que necesitas…

-          Hacerme su amigo no hará que me deje de gustar, de hecho dejé de serlo por lo mismo.

-          Dejaste de serlo porque ella no era consciente de lo que hacía, pero ahora sí.-chasqueó los dedos levemente frente a él para que el chico la mirase.- Ella te echa de menos.-Nico lo dudaba, y se lo hizo saber con un gesto cansado.- Eras el mejor amigo que tenía…

-          Tiene a Kimi. Y a Seb, que le sirve de dos cosas. Y luego es amiga de Lewis, y también se lleva bien con Dani. Y de hecho era muy amiga de Nico. Dudo que me eche de menos a mí.

-          Lo hace.

-          Sandra –la paró- Gracias, en serio, por preocuparte y por todo eso, pero no quiero… En fin, no es buena idea.-ella puso pucheros, y él sonrió antes de darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.- Gracias por haber venido. Eres genial.

-          Si ¿verdad?-ironizó. Él asintió con sinceridad.

-          Verdad.

-          Jo, es horrible verte así.-él rió.- En serio, cuando te conocí eras increíble. ¡Que lo sigues siendo, no me malinterpretes! Pero te veo siempre tan tristón…

-          Se me pasará, dame tiempo. Oye…-dudó en si entrar en el tema, pero sentía verdadera curiosidad.- ¿Cómo está Yai después de…? Ya sabes.

-          ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

-          No lo sé, pero me llama la atención.-Sandra buscó la forma de decirlo sin herirle.

-          Está feliz…-él sonrió con timidez.- Ya sabes lo mal que lo ha pasado últimamente. Hoy estaba tan feliz que por eso me sentí tan mal al interrumpirles. Se merecía ya que le pasase esto.-él asintió.- Oh, mierda.-se llevó la mano a la boca.

-          ¿Qué pasa?

-          No la he preguntado que a dónde ha ido.

-          ¿Ido?

-          Sí, ahora, en el parón. Me dijo que qué hacíamos ella y yo cuando le dije que me venía con vosotros la pobre se quedó chafada, no tenía plan. Me dijo que tenía ideas pero no sé si al final…-sacó el móvil y empezó a escribir.

-          Sandra, son cerca de las cuatro.-la chica le miró.- ¿No es mejor que la llames mañana?

-          Son las cuatro aquí… Pero no allí.

-          Allí dónde, si no sabemos a dónde ha ido.-Sandra frunció el ceño.

-          También es verdad…-volvió al móvil.- La escribo diciendo que me llame. Ella sabe dónde estoy, así que, que mire el reloj.-se levantó mientras apagaba el móvil.- Me voy a dormir entonces. ¿En serio estás bien?

-          ¿Y tú?-la chica achinó los ojos, rechazando sacar su tema de nuevo, y él rió levantándose.- Anda, buenas noches.-la volvió a dar un abrazo y la dejó marchar. Se metió en la cama, y pese al cansancio, la idea de saber que Yaiza estaba finalmente con Sebastian le impidió caer rendido como le habría gustado, y necesitó cerca de una hora para dejarse llevar por sus sueños.

Unas horas antes, el vuelo procedente de Montreal rumbo a Mallorca empezaba a prepararse para aterrizar. Tampoco habían llevado escalas, y por eso cuando Kimi despertó a la chica esta se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al saber que estaban llegando a la isla. El estado adormecido de la chica le impidió entablar conversación durante el aterrizaje, y se pasó el rato mirando por la ventana la visión nocturna de Mallorca, que pese a las horas que eran se dejaba ver en mayor medida.

Tomaron tierra y a los pocos minutos Kimi y Yaiza estaban con la maleta rumbo a la terminal. Ella seguía adormecida, y él la miraba de vez en cuando queriendo reír por su estado zombie. Salieron al exterior, y Kimi le explicó a Yaiza que debían esperar a que un amigo fuese a recogerles. La chica no puso pegas, y se sentó en su maleta intentando no dormirse.

-          ¿Pero aún tienes sueño?-ella asintió bostezando.- Si te has pasado durmiendo todo el vuelo…

-          Anoche no dormí…-dejó los ojos entre abiertos.

-          El amor.-bromeó él. Ella rió.

-          Que va, Sandra.-la risa del chico se frenó en seco. Tragó saliva, como cada vez que oía su nombre.

-          ¿Sandra?-asintió de nuevo bostezando.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-          Nos tuvimos que ir del local las dos ayer. Bueno, es que ella salió disparada llorando porque—

-          ¿Llorando?-recordaba sus ojos llorosos frente a él, pero la idea de que llorase como tal le chocó haciéndole sentir más culpable.

-          Sí, es que resulta que vio a Nico con otra.-él frunció el ceño. Le dio varias vueltas al tema, y quiso asumir que esa era la excusa que Sandra le dio a la chica.

-          ¿Eso te dijo?

-          Sí… ¿Por?

-          Oh, nada. Yo también le vi con otra, pero no vi nada raro.

-          Ya bueno, pero es Sandra ¿Sabes? Le debe echar de menos…

-          Sí…-dijo con ironía. Dio gracias que el claxon de un coche le llamó la atención, y así pudo dejar de hablar de Sandra.- Levanta.

-          Ayuda…-le ofreció su mano, y Kimi tiró de ella con fuerza.- Ay, ay, con cuidado. Oh, mierda.-miró hacia el coche lujoso al que iban, y reconoció a su conductor. Paró a Kimi y le reprochó con disimulo.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que uno de tus inquilinos era Evan?

-          ¿Le conoces? ¡Ay, hostias, sí que le conoces sí!-rió, ella le miró con furia.- Ni me había dado cuenta.

-          Seb te mata.

-          No si no se entera, tú a callar.

-          ¿Cómo que a callar? ¿Y si me tira los tejos qué?

-          Yo le paro, que ahora estás con mi amigo y he de proteger su propiedad.-Yaiza le pegó en el brazo.- ¿Qué manía tienes con pegarme?

-          No soy un objeto.

-          Ni yo, y me pegas como si tal.-llegaron al coche y Evan y Kimi se saludaron amistosamente. Luego, el chico miró a Yaiza, que se mantenía alejada.

-          ¡Ey, nos vemos otra vez!-se acordaba de ella. Kimi reía a un lado y Yaiza sonreía con ironía aceptando los dos besos que el chico le daba.- ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo es que nos vas a hacer compañía?

-          Me pidió venir.-Yaiza miró a Kimi con rabia, sin borrar la sonrisa irónica.

-          Vaya, qué detalle ¿No?-ella asintió.

-          Ya ves…-no quiso seguir hablando, y fue hacia la parte trasera del coche, a la cual entró. Evan miró a Kimi con asombro y entusiasmo, y Kimi se acercó a él.

-          Tiene novio, así que contrólate.

-          Bueno, pero no veo al novio por aquí.-reía.

-          El novio es Vettel, así que yo actúo como representante velando por su relación.-Evan hizo una mueca, pero no perdió el humor, al igual que Kimi.

-          Pues no sé qué le ve, si yo estoy mucho mejor.-Kimi rió mientras entraba al asiento del copiloto y Evan se iba al maletero a dejar las maletas. Se sentó y miró hacia atrás mientras se ponía el cinturón, y Yaiza miraba su móvil ignorándoles a los dos. Llegaron al puerto,  y antes de ir a las embarcaciones Evan aparcó el coche en un parking privado. Bajaron, sacaron el equipaje, y fueron andando hacia el yate. Los dos chicos hablaban, y Yaiza seguía mirando su móvil. Otro chico, desde la cubierta, puso la rampa para que los tres subiesen. Yaiza desconectó del móvil mientras le presentaban al tal Christoph, y una vez dentro siguió a Kimi hacia el interior del yate, en el que estaban otros amigos de Kimi llamados Tommi y Matti. Se presentaron a Yaiza, con más calma que la mostrada por Evan, que parecía acatar las órdenes de Kimi alejándose bastante de la chica. Una vez las presentaciones estaban hechas, Yaiza susurró a Kimi que cuál era su cuarto, y este tuvo que preguntar cuál estaba libre.- Pero si no hay libres…

-          ¿Cómo que no?- no le salían las cuentas, hasta que empezó a pensar en ello.

-          Somos cuatro, sin contaros, y hay dos cuartos con dos camas, por tanto no quedan más. Tenemos una cama hinchable pero….-Kimi cogió aire y lo soltó con desesperación, y miró a Yaiza que estaba de piedra.

-          Pues id eligiendo quiénes dormís acaramelados en la hinchable, porque yo voy a dormir en mi cuarto, y esta duerme conmigo.-Yaiza sonrió.

-          Oh, venga.-Evan protestaba.

-          No, si te parece duermo en el suelo en mi propio yate.

-          ¿Quién mejor que tú? Es tu suelo.-rió, pero Kimi le miró con rabia.

-          Id desalojando el cuarto.-A los pocos segundos, Matti y Christoph hacían lo mandado mientras Evan y Tommi hinchaban la cama. Los dos últimos lo hacían a regañadientes, y mientras Kimi metía prisa a los otros, Yaiza permanecía sentada en el sofá mirando.

-          ¿No ayudas?-Evan estaba cansado de intentar inflar una cama que asumían debía estar pinchada.

-          No.-fue rápida.

-          ¿Por qué?-Se quejó y apareció Kimi dándole una colleja.

-          Aquí a servirla vosotros a ella, vagos.-miró a Yaiza.- Ni se te ocurra moverte.

-          Descuida, no iba a hacerlo.-rió y Kimi hizo lo mismo antes de volver al cuarto. Pasaron pocos minutos hasta que el dormitorio estaba finalmente desalojado, y Matti y Christoph se unieron al otro dúo a intentar hinchar la cama. Mientras, Kimi seguía a Yaiza al cuarto, que dejaba la maleta al lado de la puerta.

-          Mi cama es la de arriba.

-          Tranqui, yo siempre duermo abajo.-se metió en la cama en cuestión con el móvil, mientras Kimi colocaba algunas cosas de su mochila. Miraba de reojo a la chica, que seguía fija en su teléfono sin decir nada.

-          ¿Ya no tienes sueño?-ella negó.- ¿Qué haces?-se asomó por el hueco. La chica estaba apoyada en la pared y apenas le daba la luz.

-          Esperar a que Seb conteste.

-          ¿De qué habláis?

-          De nada, aún no me ha respondido a qué tal el vuelo.-Kimi se extrañó y se sentó con ella en la cama, mirando su móvil.- Mira, pone que su última conexión fue hace media hora.

-          Estará dormido, son casi las cuatro.

-          Pero se ha conectado, y no me ha dicho nada…

-          Yai, se habrá pegado la misma paliza que nosotros en un vuelo, solo que él en vez de contar con mi maravillosa compañía ha contado con la de los de Red Bull.-Yaiza rió.- Estará cansado, o dormido o a saber.-sacó su móvil.- Le escribo yo también, así mañana nos contesta antes.-no tardó nada en mandarle el mensaje. Yaiza se asomó a mirar qué escribía: _“Tú ¿Andas ya por Austria?”._ Fue a salir de la cama, pero su móvil vibró antes de siquiera llegar al borde. Lo miró y no supo qué decir. Yaiza se acercó.

-          ¿Es él?-leyó la pantalla, el aviso directo de su conversación: _“Aquí ando, sí, aburrido sin poder dormir ¿Tú?”_. Ella frunció el ceño y Kimi la miró sin encontrar palabras.

-          Tal vez tienes problemas con el móvil.-hizo que la chica comprobase su teléfono. Escribió un mensaje al propio Kimi que llegó sin problemas.- Pues no, no tienes.

-          ¿Por qué me ignora?

-          No seas dramática, habrá cogido el móvil ahora mismo y será la primera conversación que haya encontrado.

-          Escríbele.-Kimi la miraba atónito.- Va, respóndele.-ella abría su ventana con Sebastian y volvía a escribirle. Kimi siguió la conversación: _“Pues ya en Mallorca, viviendo la vida”._ Lo mandaron a la vez, y en apenas unos segundos, el móvil de Kimi volvía a vibrar. Él volvía a mirar de piedra a Yaiza, que dejaba la mirada perdida en el colchón.- ¿Qué dice?-preguntó con desánimo. Él le mostró la pantalla del móvil: _“Envidia máxima. Mañana hablamos, voy a intentar dormir”._ La chica fue a protestar con desgana pero el móvil la vibró. Lo intentó coger con nerviosismo y la sonrisa que le estaba surgiendo en el rostro se esfumó de inmediato.

-          Es Sandra.-Kimi pareció olvidarse de Sebastian y tragó saliva de nuevo.

-          ¿Qué dice? Vaya recibimiento le das a su mensaje, chica.

-          ¿Eh? No, no, joe. Me alegro de que me escriba, pero…-paró para contestarla.- Pensé que sería él.

-          ¿Qué te dice? Sandra, digo.

-          Nada, que dónde ando. Le he dicho que aquí contigo, mañana la llamaré.-él se rascó la cabeza, nervioso.- ¿Por qué no me contesta?

-          ¿Yo que sé? Venga, anda, no pienses en ello, que seguro que es eso. O tal vez no le apetece estar hasta las tantas hablando contigo como dos moñas y prefiere esperar a mañana.-le sacó una sonrisa a la chica, que aceptaba la excusa como factible.- Me voy afuera. ¿Vienes?

-          No, voy a intentar dormir yo también.

-          Pues nada, buenas noches. Ten cuidado si sales luego al baño o algo, que como te vea Evan en pijama le da un infarto.-la chica rió.

-          Tú vigílale. Has de protegerme.-exageraba al hablar.

-          Ya le he avisado, pero a Evan todo le da igual. Y a mí si te soy sincero también.-ella rió sorprendida.

-          Pues cuando me acosté con Lewis bien que te cabreaste por Seb.

-          Hombre, y como te tires a Evans te tiro yo por la borda con una pesa atada al pie para que te hundas. Ni ríos ni hostias. Al océano.-ella siguió riendo.- Anda, buenas noches.-le ofreció la palma de la mano y Yaiza la chocó. Se quedó sola en el cuarto, y abrió la maleta para buscar su pijama. Una vez se lo puso apagó la luz y entró en la cama. Cogió de nuevo su móvil, y sin perder la esperanza, escribió un nuevo mensaje a Sebastian, que se mantenía en línea según la aplicación. Esperó unos minutos, y por segunda vez en dos noches consecutivas, se despertaría a las horas con el móvil entre las sábanas, con Kimi durmiendo en la cama de arriba y la conversación del móvil sin respuesta de Sebastian.


	87. Dudas

-          Kimi…-le susurraba aún adormecida. Le movía con la mano de pie frente a él, pero el chico seguía durmiendo.- Ey, Kimi…-Insistía, pero el chico no se movía. Se apoyó sobre el colchón de la litera alta con los brazos y la cara, y se quedó dormida durante unos minutos. Kimi se despertó y la vio tal cual. Frunció el ceño asustado, y la intentó despertar moviéndola un brazo.

-          Tú…-la movió un poco más y la chica estuvo a punto de caerse, pero Kimi se incorporó a tiempo para sujetarla.- ¿Pero qué haces, loca?

-          ¿Eh? Uhh…-se llevó la mano a la frente.- Qué mareo más tonto.-Kimi la miraba atónito.- Qué ha pasado…

-          ¿Y yo qué sé? Me despierto y te veo durmiendo de pie.

-          ¿Eso es posible?-se asombró.

-          Acabas de demostrar que sí.-ella bostezó.- ¿Qué hora es?

-          _Ahuna_ …-resumió como pudo.

-          ¿Estos duermen?-se encogió de hombros.

-          No he salido-se volvió a apoyar en el colchón, pero Kimi la separó.

-          Va, espabila.-se bajó al suelo.- Voy a darme una ducha.-cogía cosas de su maleta, y cuando se giró de nuevo Yaiza estaba tumbada en la cama.- ¿Pero qué coño?

-          Schsss.-le mandó callar.

-          La madre que te parió, en serio.-se fue del cuarto riendo, y entró en el baño tras comprobar que sus amigos estaban en la cubierta por los ruidos que procedían de allí.

Se metió bajo la ducha y fue como si el agua se metiese en su cerebro en forma de recuerdos. La imagen de Sandra surgió de la nada, y con ella la conversación mantenida con Yaiza en la llegada a Mallorca. No supo por qué le dio por pensar en eso ahora, pero la frase de su amiga diciéndole que Sandra echaba de menos a Nico y su reacción irónica ahora se giraba al polo opuesto. Recordaba a Sandra mirando a Nico, y huyendo del lugar a continuación. Se aclaraba el pelo mientras miraba a la pared dándose de bruces con una realidad que no sabía si del todo existía. Le dio por asumir que Sandra salió corriendo de aquel almacén precisamente porque echaba de menos a Nico, y el hecho de haberse acostado con él justo antes podría suponer un gran aliciente para que ella huyese.

Cerró el grifo una vez hubo acabado, y lo hizo con rabia. Se quedó allí dentro durante un rato, hasta que sintió frío. Estaba enfadado, y maldijo la idea de meterse en la ducha justo cuando su subconsciente se decidía a jugarle esa mala pasada. Se vistió a prisas, y salió chocándose con Tommi, que le saludaba sin obtener respuesta. Fue hacia el salón y vio a Yaiza en el sofá, mirando a la nada.

-          ¿Ya no duermes?-decidió hablar con ella para despejarse. Ella negó, seria.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-          Seb no contesta.-él refunfuñó.

-          ¿Aún sigues con esas?

-          A ti si te ha contestado.

-          ¿Cómo sabes eso?-se sorprendió.

-          He cogido tu móvil.-Kimi la miró atónito.- No te he cotilleado nada ¿Vale? Iba a ello, pero no lo hice, sólo pulsé el botón de desbloqueo porque así me salían los avisos de Whatsapp. Ni siquiera he leído su mensaje ¿Vale? Sólo he visto que te ha escrito—

-          Dame mi móvil.-se acercó a ella furioso. Ella se lo dio.- No vuelvas a cogerlo sin permiso.

-          Lo siento.-se disgustó. Kimi se sentó a su lado y miró la conversación de Sebastian.

-          Me pregunta que cuándo voy a Austria, nada más. Deja de darle vueltas al tema.

-          ¿Cómo quieres que lo deje? Me está ignorando—

-          Ay, mujer, pues llámale.

-          Ya lo he hecho, seis veces, y no lo ha cogido ninguna.-Kimi empezaba a sentir que le dolía la cabeza entre unas cosas y otras.

-          Vale, mira, pues te ignora. A tomar por culo.-se levantó.

-          Tampoco hace falta que me hables así—

-          Hablo como quiero. Me voy arriba, agradecería que no cogieses más cosas mías sin permiso.-salió hacia la cubierta y Yaiza se quedó con cara de tonta mirando su rastro. No quiso darle vueltas al estado de Kimi, y asumió que simplemente se había enfadado por lo del móvil. Cogió su propio teléfono, y visto que Sebastian no se dignaba a contestarla, decidió llamar a Sandra, que estaba en el jardín de la casa de Nico hablando con él y Dani.

-          ¡Tía!

-          ¡Yai!

-          ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo va la cosa por Zurich?

-          Pues aquí, pasando fresquito en el jardín.-comentó, metiéndose más cuerpo en la sudadera del que ya tenía.- ¿Tú? ¿Dónde estás?

-          ¿No leíste mi WhatsApp?

-          Tía, he pasado del móvil, lo he encendido y ni he mirado.

-          Vaya preocupación tendrías…

-          Se me pasó.-se lamentó.- ¿Dónde estás?

-          Mallorca, con Kimi.-el rostro de Sandra se quedó blanco.

-          Ah…

-          ¿Qué pasa?

-          N-no nada, que me llamaba Hülk.-Nico, que estaba a su lado, miró a Dani alucinando. El australiano rió.- ¿Y q-qué tal?

-          Pues bien. Ahora mal, porque se ha cabreado conmigo, pero…

-          ¿Y eso?

-          Tía…-se acurrucó en su asiento.- Seb ni me coge el teléfono ni me contesta a los mensajes que le mando.-Sandra esperaba más información para no tacharla de loca.- A Kimi sí ¿Sabes?

-          Espera.-miró a Dani.- ¿Has hablado con Seb?

-          Sí, antes.-Sandra abrió los ojos más de la cuenta.- De cosas de trabajo, si te sirve, no de Yai.

-          N-no, da igual.

-          ¿Qué pasa?-volvió a Yaiza.

-          Ha hablado con Dani esta mañana…-Yaiza sintió que se quedaba sin aire.- Tía, no seas tonta—

-          Me ignora, cómo no voy—

-          Yai, será que te echa de menos y no quiere hablar contigo no vaya a ser que—

-          Da igual.-se negó a seguir por ese tema.- ¿Vosotros bien?-se interesó por el trío mientras le seguía dando vueltas a lo de Sebastian.

-          Sí, íbamos a ir a ver la ciudad pero estamos muertos de cansancio y estamos vagueando.

-          Eso está bien… Yo tengo a la jauría de amigos de Kimi aquí.

-          ¿A cuántos?

-          Cuatro… Entre ellos Evan.-Sandra rió.

-          Oye ¿Y por qué se ha cabreado Kimi contigo?-Tanto Nico como Dani miraron más atentos a Sandra.

-          Le cogí el móvil para ver si Seb le había contestado. No leí nada, pero bueno, no debí hacerlo.

-          Hombre… Normal que se enfade entonces.

-          Ya…-justo en ese instante apareció Kimi por la puerta.

-          Vamos a ir a dar una vuel—

-          Espera, que estoy hablando con Sandra.-la mencionada se alteró al imaginar que Kimi estaba allí. Kimi, que al oír su nombre volvió a tragar saliva, miraba perplejo sin saber dónde meterse, como si Sandra pudiese verle por el móvil.- Dice que hola.-mintió a Sandra. Kimi mostró su indignación con los brazos a lo que acababa de hacer, y aunque Yaiza lo hizo buscando que el chico se soltase un poco más, consiguió cabrearle.

-          Ya.-Sandra fingió creerla.

-          En realidad no dice nada, ya sabes lo tonto que es.-Ahora Yaiza se enfadaba con Kimi, y aunque dejaba claro que nadie había saludado a nadie, la tensión la había creado en la distancia.- Luego hablamos ¿Vale?

-          Sí.-aceptó Sandra.- Un beso.

-          Muah.-dejó el móvil al lado del sofá en le que estaba sentada y Dani y Nico la miraron expectantes.

-          ¿Y bien?-Dani se impacientaba.

-          Está con Kimi en Mallorca… Parece que Kimi tampoco le ha dicho nada.

-          ¿Y qué pasa con Seb?-ahora preguntaba Nico. Dani negaba riendo por la actitud de su amigo. Sandra se puso seria.

-          Dice que no le contesta ni a los mensajes ni llamadas. Pero que a Kimi sí, y a ti por lo visto también.-miró a Dani.  Este asintió.

-          Yai le da demasiada importancia a esto del móvil y Seb pasa bastante de ello, será lo que has dicho, estará nostálgico y preferirá no hablar con ella.-Sandra asintió dudando.- En fin. Aquí lo bueno es que Kimi no ha dicho nada.

-          ¿Por qué no se lo quieres decir a Yai?

-          Ya te lo dije, basta que lo sepa para que se vuelva loca de alegría.

-          Bueno…-seguía Nico.- Al principio supongo que sí se podría así, pero llegados a este punto… Me imagino que te sería de ayuda. Además, es como Seb –usó otro tono para decir ese nombre- es amiga tanto de Kimi como tuya, tal vez—

-          No se lo voy a decir. Y espero que Kimi tampoco. Y menos ahora.-sentenció, y se puso en pie.- ¿Vamos a ir a algún lado al final?

-          ¿Ahora quieres?

-          Es que como me quede aquí sentada me voy a comer la cabeza, y no tengo ganas.-Dani se encogió de hombros y la acompañó, y ambos miraron a un Nico que seguía tirado en el sofá del jardín. Resopló.

-          Si es que yo me sé Zurich de memoria, joder…-Dani rió.- La próxima os contratáis un guía…

-          Luego te invitamos a comer y así pagamos tus servicios.-Sandra tiró de él, y le puso en pie. El anfitrión se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse, y cuando salió Dani seguía en pijama paseando por los pasillos.

-          Sandra acapara el cuarto.-protestó.- La próxima vez haz reformas y pon otro dormitorio, anda…

Cuando Sandra hubo salido y Dani se hubo preparado minutos después, los tres salieron de la casa rumbo al centro de la ciudad. Al principio Nico permanecía a un lado mientras los chicos hacían fotos y disfrutaban del ambiente. No tardaron mucho en parar a comer, pues se les iba echando encima la tarde y prefirieron quitarse esa parte del día de encima. Como dijeron, Sandra y Dani invitaron a Nico, más el segundo que la primera, y el alemán disfrutó un poco más del resto de la tarde gracias a ello.

En Mallorca, Kimi y sus amigos habían decidido ir al centro de la ciudad a dar una vuelta y comer fuera. Yaiza iba con ellos, pero a penas prestaba atención a lo que ocurría en el grupo. Kimi y ella seguían sin dirigirse mucha palabra, y sólo el finlandés se decidía a hablar con ella cada vez que Evan pretendía acercarse, pero luego volvía a ignorarla. Ella no le prestaba atención en ningún tipo de situación, estuviese Evan o no, y cuando llegaron al restaurante, al mismo al que fueron hacía unas semanas, tuvo que hacerle frente a los problemas con su amigo.

-          ¿Te quieres sentar al lado de Evan?-Yaiza le miró con indiferencia mientras Kimi la mantenía alejada del grupo, que hablaba sobre el local.

-          Lo estoy deseando.-ironizó.

-          Me iba a sentar a tu lado pero es que no quiero que me contagies la cara de muerto.

-          Descuida, no es compatible con la de imbécil.-Kimi rió pese a que ella seguía seria. La chica comenzó a andar cuando el dueño del local, al cual le seguía recordando como un ser bastante pesado, les ofreció seguirle. Fue la primera en sentarse, y Kimi decidió ocupar un lugar a su lado sin poder evitar que Evna tomase el otro.

-          Está chulo el sitio ¿Eh?-Kimi miró a Evan, que esperaba una respuesta de la chica a la que hablaba. Yaiza le miró de reojo con la misma indiferencia que a Kimi, y sonrió con ironía.

-          Chulísimo.-Los chicos siguieron hablando mientras ella perdía su rabiosa mirada por el mantel.

-          Recuérdame que la próxima vez que me pidas venir te mande a la mierda.-Kimi la susurró.

-          La próxima vez no te lo pediré, no tendrás que hacerlo.

-          ¿Vas a estar así? Porque si lo vas a estar te pediría que te fueses.-Yaiza le miró con rabia, y se mordió el labio para no gritarle a la vez que se levantaba para irse. Kimi la cogió del brazo y tiró hacia abajo, y la escena no pasó desapercivida para nadie. Yaiza se soltó de mala manera, y se cruzó de brazos mirando de nuevo al mantel.- Podéis seguir hablando.-invitó a sus amigos a ignorarles.- Contrólate.-Llegó el dueño del local, que hizo la función del camarero después de hablar casi diez minutos con los chicos. Kimi estaba en la gloria, y reía con naturalidad con sus amigos a todo lo que aquel hombre comentaba. Yaiza escuchaba, pero ni intervenía ni se mostraba a favor de nada. Pidieron la comida, y hasta que no trajeron los entrantes, el chico no volvió a hablarla.- ¿Qué te ha dicho Sandra?-decidió ignorar su bronca con Yaiza decidiéndose por la otra chica, algo que asumió era un error nada más pronunciar su nombre. Yaiza se encogió de hombros.

-          Nada.-resumió.

-          Interesante.-ella le miró mientras el chico se llevaba la copa de vino a la boca.

-          Estaba con Dani y Nico, vagueando.-recalcó.

-          ¿Por qué no te fuiste con ellos?

-          Porque están en casa de Nico, como comprenderás no es muy apropiado.

-          ¿No os vais a hablar nunca?-se encogió de hombros.

-          Él decidió no hacerlo, yo no puedo hacer nada.-no le apetecía hablar mucho sobre ese tema.- Dani ha hablado con Seb esta mañana.-Kimi soltaba la copa sobre la mesa mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-          ¿Cómo?

-          Que han hablado esta mañana. No sé más, sólo eso.-Kimi no supo qué decir, y Yaiza le miraba retándole a ponerle una excusa.- Supongo que no he de preocuparme.-ironizó.

-          No.-ella rió sin creer lo que escuchaba.- Seb pasa del móvil, Yai.

-          Ya veo, ya.

-          Habrá hablado con Dani de trabajo, y a mi me contesta pues yo que sé.

-          ¿Le has dicho que estoy contigo aquí?

-          No hemos hablado mucho, ya has visto la conversación.-pausó para beber otro poco.- ¿Tú le has dicho que estás aquí?-la chica negó.- Bueno, pues ya pensamos qué hacer luego, come, anda.-le acercó un plato de carpaccio para que se sirviese.

-          No tengo ha—

-          Que comas.-decidió servirla él. Asumiendo que no le quedaba otra, decidió comer un poco.

-          Rico ¿Eh?-no había terminado de tragar el primer cacho y Evan ya la hablaba. La chica le miró con el carpaccio en la boca, como si le preguntase si iba en serio. Kimi rió.- Me encanta el carpaccio.

-          A mí el kebab.-fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, y Kimi a poco más se atraganta con un trozo de pan al intentar no reír. Evan no comprendió nada y rió también, y Yaiza se llevó otro trozo de carpaccio a la boca mientras le miraba deduciendo que al chico le faltaba alguna neurona.

Siguió la comida, y a medida que los platos iban llegando a Yaiza se le abría más el apetito. Consiguió soltarse un poco, pero no hablaba más allá que con Kimi y a veces con Tommi, que se sentaba al lado del chico. Evan la ignoró el resto de la comida por estar hablando con la otra parte de la mesa, y hasta que no llegó la famosa cuenta que presentaba el dueño del local, el muchacho no decidió mirar a Yaiza.

-          Qué detalle ¿eh?-cogió la bandejita llena de preservativos. Yaiza, que estaba terminando un chupito de licor de mora, miró a Kimi mientras estampaba el vaso sobre la mesa. El chico rió y Yaiza se giró de a Evan.

-          Yo es que no uso de eso.-se oyó algún silbido, pero no supo identificar si se trataba de Tommi o de otro, pero era por la zona.

-          Eso está genial.-ahora sí fue Tommi el que rió.

-          Sí, mi novio piensa exactamente lo mismo.-Kimi fue el que soltó la carcajada ahora, y mientras el resto volvía a iniciar otra conversación para sacar a Evan del pozo de la vergüenza, Kimi ofrecía la palma de su mano para que la chica la chocase.

-          Esto te pasa por bailar con él.-le recordó Miami. Ella asintió.

-          Y eso pasó por esperar a que Seb hiciese algo.-siguió recordando. Kimi asintió y rió.

Una vez el anfitrión hubo pagado la comida, todos salieron del local para dar un paseo por la ciudad. Yaiza no paraba de analizar el rostro de la gente, que parecía no ser consciente de quién encabezaba esa manada de chicos que no paraban de gritar por todos lados. Iba a un lado, y de vez en cuando actuaba como una madre mandándoles callar cada vez que paraban en alguna tienda. Evan no se volvió a acercar a ella, y cada vez que sentía que la chica pasaba por su lado, se ponía colorado alejándose de su zona.

Pararon en un bar a tomar un café, y Yaiza terminó entablando conversación con Christoph y Tommi, y se sorprendió de que pudiesen hablar con ella sin gritar. Se le pasó el tiempo volando, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta Kimi les metía prisa para salir ya de allí e ir a cenar. Tenía reservado en otro restaurante, y la velada fue mucho más calmada que la del mediodía. Evan esta vez se sentó en la otra punta, y Yaiza volvió a sentarse al lado de Kimi, con el que estuvo hablando toda la noche.

Se pusieron rumbo al yate de nuevo, y sólo eran las once de la noche cuando todos los inquilinos decidían empezar su particular fiesta en la cubierta. Yaiza andaba por allí, más perdida que otra cosa, y se sentó en un sofá a observar y reír por los intentos de baile y canto de los participantes. Kimi se dejó caer a su lado en cuanto la vio sacar el móvil.

-          ¿No sacas a bailar a Evan?-ella negó sin inmutarse. Kimi miró la pantalla del móvil y vio que tenía abierta la conversación con Sebastian. Iba a volver a decirla que parase de comerse la cabeza, pero empezaba a extrañarse al verle en línea de nuevo y ver que no contestaba nada.- ¿Qué le has dicho?

-          Que si está vivo.-resumió. Él hizo una mueca.- ¿Puedes escribirle? Sólo para comprobar si…-no quiso acabarlo. Kimi dudó en si hacerlo, pero estaba realmente intrigado. Sacó el móvil y escribió algo simple a Sebastian: _“¿Andas por aquí?”._ Ambos parecieron tranquilizarse cuando pasaban dos minutos y el chico no contestaba, pero no se demoró más que eso: _“Sí, sí, dime”._ Kimi miró de reojo a Yaiza mientras le ofrecía la pantalla para leer, y la chica se quedó cabizbaja sin decir nada. Volvió a desbloquear su móvil y llamó a Sebastian, y como siempre esos días, la ignoró. Dejó el móvil sobre el sofá, y antes de que Kimi pudiese hablar para intentar animarla, el móvil del finlandés empezó a sonar. Yaiza se alarmó.- ¿Es él?-Kimi miró y efectivamente vio el nombre del chico en la pantalla. Se quedó de piedra.- Cójelo.-Kimi negó.- Kimi por favor.-presionado, descolgó y buscó la forma de no estropearlo.

-          ¡Ey!-gritó.

-          ¿Estás ocupado? Necesito—Sebastian hablaba alterado, pero Kimi le interrumpía mientras Yaiza intentaba acercarse al teléfono a escucharle.

-          ¿Qué haces, qué tal?-se levantó del sofá, Yaiza con él.

-          ¿Eh? Bien, bien. Oye, necesito—

-          ¿Sabes con quién estoy?-no quería que la relación entre sus dos amigos se acabase tan pronto, e intentó tenerlo todo bajo control.

-          ¿Y yo que sé?-Sebastian se impacientaba por no poder hablar.

-          Con Yai, la tengo a mi lado ahora mismo.-Yaiza, que no sabía por qué se lo había dicho, hizo una mueca viendo que su plan se echaba a perder, pero el interés en ver su respuesta era tal que siguió mirando atónita a Kimi.

-          Mierda.-Lo dijo en alemán, y Kimi no tuvo problemas en entenderle. El finlandés fingía y sonreía.

-          Sí ¿Eh?-asumió que Sebastian había estado ignorando a Yaiza, y ambos entendían que estaban hablando en un mal momento, y que no podían colgar. Sebastian buscaba qué decir, y Kimi tomó el mando.- ¿Qué? Ya, es que hay mucho ruido.-se excusó.- Sí, sí, espera que me voy a un sitio más calmado.-Sebastian no entendía pero terminó comprendiendo que Kimi buscaba escabullirse de Yaiza. La chica quería seguirle pero Kimi la mandó estarse arriba.- Ahora te cuento.-la susurró mientras ella se cruzaba de brazos cabreada. Kimi bajó al interior del barco y cerró todas las puertas.- ¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa?-Sebastian resopló.

-          ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas con ella?

-          Porque no pensé que fueses a estar ignorándola tanto tiempo.

-          Oye, que sólo es martes.-Kimi miró la pantalla de su móvil como si esperase ver un mensaje que le indicase que era una broma. Volvió a pegárselo al oído.

-          ¿Me tomas el pelo?-le volvió a oír resolpar. Estaba claramente nervioso.- ¿Qué coño te pasa? Ya no está a mi lado, por cierto.

-          ¿Qué le has dicho?

-          Que me espere arriba.

-          No, no, digo durante el día.

-          Nada. Anoche dije que estarías cansado y hoy ya no sé qué decir, porque Dani nos ha dicho que también has hablado con él.-Sebastian resopló.- Y menos mal que no le ha dado por preguntar a más gente, porque la excusa de que sudas del móvil ya no sirve.

-          Joder…

-          ¿Me cuentas qué coño haces o qué?

-          Es una movida.

-          Pues o contestas o tendremos problemas, porque no tengo ningún inconveniente en ponerme de su parte en esto. Que no es que sea partidario de veros colgados del móvil todo el rato en plan moñas, pero podrías al menos contestarla una vez.

-          No puedo.-fue rotundo. Kimi resopló ahora.

-          No me seas moñas, por favor.

-          No, no es moñas.-tan rotundo como antes. Kimi frunció el ceño dejándose caer en el sofá.

-          ¿Qué coño es entonces?-Sebastian resopoló por enésima vez.- Deja de hacer eso y habla.

-          Es que es una movida ¿Vale?

-          ¡Seb!-le metió prisa. Sebastian se ponía nervioso e irritado al otro lado.

-          Es que es tu puta culpa. –Kimi hizo un aspaviento con la mano como si le pudiese ver.

-          ¿Tendrás morro?

-          Sí, y tú. Por tu culpa y la de Sandra.-tragó saliva, como siempre.

-          ¿Me lo explicas?-decidió preguntarle al ver que se quedaba callado. Sebastian no sabía cómo hablar.

-          El otro día me lié con Yai—

-          Lo sé. Me lo ha contado ella.-Sebastian asintió y negó a la vez.

-          Ya, claro, era de suponer, idiota.-se insultó a sí mismo.

-          Mucho.-le reforzó.

-          En fin. Que me lie con ella—

-          Ya lo has dicho.

-          No me interrumpas. Me estaba liando con ella y apareció Sandra corriendo y se la llevó.-Kimi frunció el ceño.- O sea no se la llevó tal cual, pero claro, Sandra iba llorando por tu puta culpa y Yai no la iba a dejar sola.

-          No entiendo por qué me recuerdas esto ahora, pero si esperas que te de las gracias—

-          Kimi, me estaba liando con ella. ¿Tú sabes la cortada de rollo que fue aquello?

-          Hombre, más cortada de rollo que el que se ponga a llorar y salga corriendo no sé si será.-recordó su propia experiencia, y Sebastian al principio ni le entendía.

-          Lo que sea –lo dejó de lado.- Me cortasteis el rollo.

-          ¿Esto va a explicar lo de que la ignores? Porque no termino de—

-          Mira, no te puedes imaginar el…calentón que llevaba yo encima.-Kimi frunció el ceño y quiso reírse.

-          ¿Me tomas el pelo?

-          ¿Quieres que te lo cuente o no?-Kimi asintió, y fue como si Sebastian le viese.- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que la conozco?

-          Desde el 14 de febrero.-Sebastian iba a continuar hablando porque esperaba oír una expresión parecida a _mucho tiempo_ , pero eso le descolocó.

-          ¿Cómo sabes la fecha exacta?

-          Porque Yai se sabe la fecha exacta de todo, y como la ignoras, aprovecha para recordarlo.-mintió, pues recordaba la fecha debido a otra conversación con ella. Sebasitan resopló.- ¿Me explicas lo del calentón?-insistía.

-          Mira, he hecho de todo por ella ¿Vale? De todo, desde… Febrero o cuando fuese que hayas dicho.

-          San Valentín.-Kimi rió sin ruido, y Sebastian resopló.

-          No era necesario ese detalle.

-          Oh sí, lo era.

-          Joder, que además de aguantar cómo se lía con otros, he tenido que buscar la forma de, no sé cómo decirlo.-Kimi empezaba a entender.

-          Ir despacio.

-          Sí, eso. Tomármelo con calma. Que no ha sido muy difícil ¿Eh? O sea, que me encanta estar con ella de cualquier forma—

-          ¿Me estás diciendo que has sido un moñas todo este tiempo sólo por ir despacio?

-          Y dale con lo de moñas—

-          Me negarás que—

-          Tú llámalo como quieras, pero no me apetecía liar las cosas.

-          Te apetecía liarte con ella.

-          Sí, o sea no, a ver.-Kimi rió y Sebastian resopló.- Que me gusta muchísimo ¿Vale? No pienses que—

-          Ya, ya, tu lado moñas existe igualmente.-Sebastian dudó en responder.

-          Sí, bueno, si le buscas otro calificativo se podría decir que sí.

-          ¿Se podría…?

-          A ver, Kimi, me gusta, la quiero, lo que sea, pero obviamente no soy de piedra, y en algún momento que otro una cosa supera a la otra.-Kimi rió.- No ayudas ¿Eh?

-          Es que intento entender lo que me cuentas.

-          Joder, Kimi, que por vuestra culpa me quedé con el calentón, y no un calentón como otros, yo que sé, calentón en toda regla, que esa noche iba a desquitarme ya. Es como…-pensaba.- es como si te mueres de ganas de comerte una tarta durante siglos ¿Sabes? Una tarta que está delante tuya pero claro, no te la quieres comer porque sabes que te va a sentar mal comértela tan rápido. Y  después de mucho tiempo aguantando, mezclando las ganas de comértela con las ganas de, yo que sé, simplemente observar la buena pinta que tiene, y te comes la primera cucharada, y de repente te la quitan de golpe.

-          Aquí hay tarta.-miró hacia la cocina en busca de un pastel que había en la encimera.

-          Claro que hay tarta, está allí contigo.-Sebastian seguía con la metáfora.

-          No me refería a, bueno, da igual.-negó.- Sigue.

-          Pues lo último que necesito ahora que no está delante mía es hablar de la tarta.

-          Con. Con la tarta.

-          Las tartas no hablan.

-          Esta tarta sí, saldrá en alguna peli de Disney.-Kimi reía solo con sus propios comentarios, y Sebastian resoplaba.- Me estás diciendo que la ignoras porque estás cachondo perdído.

-          Bruto.

-          Pero me estás diciendo eso.

-          No, porque dicho así suena fatal.

-          Entonces explícame tú.-Sebastian buscó la forma de hacerlo, pero tardaba demasiado.

-          Vale, sí, es así.-aceptó a Kimi, y este asintió.

-          Aunque no te lo creas, intento no descojonarme de esto ahora mismo.

-          Ya, seguro.

-          ¿No estás exagerando las cosas? Si llevas así desde febrero—

-          ¿No te he dicho que no?-Kimi rió.

-          Sí, que no habías probado la tarta aún.-ahora Sebasitan asentía como si le viesen.- Oye, no es que no te comprenda, pero—

-          ¿Cómo que me comprendes?

-          No hablo de Yai, imbécil.

-          ¿Sandra?

-          Tampoco hablaba de Sandra, no hablaba de nadie joder, era una forma de decirte que sé lo que te refieres. ¿Por qué me lías?

-          Pero si eres tú—

-          Cállate. Lo que decía. Que está muy bien eso de que te estés matando a pajas—

-          No me estoy mat—

-          Cállate he dicho. Pero Yai está bastante jodida. –Sebastian guardó silencio.- Pero muy, muy jodida.

-          Tampoco es para tan—

-          Seb. Ella si es una moñas en todos los sentidos. Parece mentira que no la conozcas.

-          Te recuerdo que no ha sido capaz de controlarse con Lewis ni una vez. Ni con Hülk. Creo que su lado moñas hacia mí también queda muchas veces oculto ¿Eh? Aunque sea con otros-Kimi rió.

-          Ya, sí, ahora mismo no tiene ganas de follarte, creo. Más bien de hacer cosas de moñas, achuchones o lo que sea.

-          Sí claro, estoy yo como para que se me abrace.-Kimi rió.

-          Insensible.

-          Hombre, precisamente insensible no es que esté.-Kimi volvió a reír y Sebastian resopló.- Ayúdame, anda.

-          ¿Qué coño quieres que te haga yo, degenerado?

-          No, imbécil. Con Yai.

-          ¿Quieres que te la ponga cachonda para cuando te vea?

-          Kimi, me caes mal.-Kimi rió.- Que me ayudes con la movida esta de no contestarla.

-          ¿Por qué no la contestas y acabas con esto?

-          Que no puedo, joder.

-          ¿Un saludo siquiera? Yo que sé, dile que estás vivo al menos.

-          Díselo tú. Busca una excusa.

-          No si encima tendré que solucionarte yo el problema.

-          Sí.-habló claro.

-          Mientras tú matándote a pajas.

-          Claro que sí.-ironizó.- Lo que tú digas.

-          A ver…-Kimi pensó.- Le diré que tienes el móvil roto.

-          Pero si estoy hablando contigo.

-          Ya, pero que te funciona a ratos. Yo que sé. Que te lo vas a cambiar. Que puedes hablar conmigo y con dos o tres personas más, pero no con ella ni otras tantas.

-          No va a colar.

-          Si quieres le digo que estás cachondo perdido.

-          No, dile lo del móvil mejor.-Kimi rió.

-          Esto es de risa.

-          Si, me descojono.

-          Es que, la cosa es que me extrañaba que fueses tan moñas de repente.

-          ¿Qué coño tienes con esa palabra? Oye, que no he fingido nada con ella.

-          Lo que tú digas.  En fin te dejo porque va a sospechar.

-          Intenta que no me de mucha paliza, por favor.

-          ¿Bromeas? Voy a hacer que insista sólo para joderte.

-          Kimi—

-          Ale, buenas noches.-colgó sin darle tiempo a responder, y subió a la cubierta demasiado rápido. Cuando vio a Yaiza delante, expectante, comprendió que debería haberse preparado qué decir.- Nada, no te preocupes.

-          ¿Qué?-no entendía el resumen.- Qué pasa.

-          Que tiene el móvil jodido.-Yaiza achinó las ojos y le miró con rabia.

-          Me tomas el pelo.-preguntó sin interrogantes. Kimi negó.- Acabais de hablar, por enésima vez.

-          No, verás, es que le funciona a ratos.-Ella negaba alucinando.- Yai, a mi me pasa a veces. Sólo te deja conectar con ciertos números. Dice que no ha podido hablar con sus padres tampoco.

-          Qué casualidad que seas tú el que le funciona, y Dani el otro.-tragó saliva al no acordarse del australiano.

-          Ya ¿eh? Dice que sólo puede con nosotros y con tres personas más.

-          Ya, qué casualidad.-puso la palma de su mano en bandeja frente a Kimi.

-          Qué quieres.

-          Tu móvil.

-          ¿Qué?

-          Dices que contigo si puede hablar. Pues déjame que le llame desde el tuyo.-primer fallo. Kimi no sabía qué decir.

-          Se iba a dormir.

-          Kimi, no te estoy creyendo nada, no sé si te das cuenta.

-          Me doy, me doy.-pausó.- Pero eso no significa que no sea cierto.

-          Kimi, en serio—

-          Yai, que no le funciona, se lo va a cambiar esta semana, no veas el cabreo que tiene porque no puede hablar con nadie del curro, y anda pidiendo el móvil a todo dios.

-          Y en esas veces que lo pide supongo que no puede llamarme.

-          No.-habló demasiado rápido, y ahora buscaba la forma de explicarlo. Ella esperaba de brazos cruzados.- A ver, ya que no le funciona el móvil pues aprovecha y así se asuenta un poco de todo.

-          ¿Perdón?

-          Te echa de menos.-se quiso reír sólo de decirlo, pero se controló sobre todo al ver que Yaiza parecía creérselo.

-          Ya, seguro…

-          Sí. Y pues ya sabes como es, de moñas, y en Red Bull no va bien la cosa, así que aprovecha que no le va el móvil para aislarse un poco y así no piensa en ti.-aprovechó que la chica bajaba la mirada para soltar una pequña sonrisa que intentó no se convirtiese en risa mordiéndose el labio. Le había quedado una excusa bastante factible, y Yaiza se dejaba caer en una silla mirando a la nada.

-          Podría al menos decirme que está bien…

-          Lo está, lo está.-quiso reír de nuevo, pero ahora se controló para intentar darse a su amiga.- Me ha dicho que te diga eso, que te echa de menos.-ella le miró y sonrió de forma ladeada sin ganas.- Va, no te comas más la cabeza.

-          Qué fácil es decirlo, tú vives sin preocupaciones…-Kimi hizo una mueca, y guardó consigo la necesidad que tenía de hablar con ella de Sandra. Se sentó en la silla de su lado, y la dejó estar en silencio un rato, aprovechando así él para pensar en lo que no debía. Tenía la mirada perdida cuando sintió que Yaiza le observaba. La miró y ella hizo una mueca.- Siento dar tanto la brasa…-él rió sin fuerza, y negó.

-          Te has buscado un novio imbécil, no es tu culpa.-ella sonrió, y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.- Deberías haber seguido con Lewis, ese no pasaba de ti.-la chica rió.

-          Cállate.-Kimi se llevó la mano a la boca y fingió correr una cremallera. No hablaron durante minutos, y Yaiza aprovechó que Kimi no la retiraba de su hombro para quedarse allí anclada hasta que Evan apareció para dirigirse al baño. Pasó al interior del barco, y Kimi miró de rojo a Yaiza, que le miraba a él igual. Rieron, y volvieron a quedarse allí callados hasta que les entró suficiente sueño para que Kimi pusiese fin a la fiesta mandándoles a dormir a todos.

 


	88. No del todo claro

Las cosas fueron muy diferentes de una punta a otra. En Zurich, el turismo quedó a un lado desde el segundo día, y los tres amigos se dedicaron a disfrutar de las vacaciones que se les acababan haciendo actividades bastante concretas como pasar todo el jueves en la casa de Nico, sin prácticamente hacer nada.

Ninguno puso pegas al plan, y disfrutaron de sus agendas vacía durante una mañana dedicada plenamente a estar sentados en el jardín. Les hizo buen tiempo después de varios días de frío, y eso les ayudó a alargar la hora de la comida gracias a la comodidad que les daba no hacer nada.

-          ¿Saldremos por la tarde?-Sandra fue la primera en sacar el tema a eso de las tres de la tarde. Los dos chicos negaron tumbados en sus sofás, cada cual en peor pose: Dani con la espalda sobre el asiento y ambas piernas colgando del respaldo, y Nico con la espalda cruzada entre el asiento y el respaldo y una pierna por el mismo, con la otra encogida. Sandra, que estaba sentada perfectamente, se indignó.- Oye, que nos tenemos que volver en nada, yo no quiero estar aquí metida toda la tarde.

-          Pero si decías que te parecía genial.-estaba sentada con Nico, que la reprochaba. Ella le pellizcó en la pierna y el chico la bajó del respaldo.

-          Ya bueno, pero al menos salir a cenar.

-          Ya salimos ayer.

-          Qué derrochonas estás ¿No?-ahora hablaba Dani.

-          Pues pagad vosotros, que os sobra la pasta.-los dos rieron.

-          Mañana salimos, que hoy hay fútbol.

-          ¿Fútbol?-se alarmó.

-          El Mundial, empieza hoy.-Sandra se llevó las manos a la cabeza resoplando.

-          No me jodáis… Por favor os lo pido.

-          De joder nada, hay que verlo.

-          ¿Juega Alemania?-Nico negó.- ¿Australia?-ahora negó Dani.- ¿Entonces?

-          Brasil contra Croacia.

-          Iros a la mierda.-se levantó para ir al interior de la casa y ambos rieron.

-          ¡Y mañana también hay fútbol!-le gritó Dani.

-          ¡Y pasado, y al otro, y al otro!

-          ¡Que os vayáis a la mierda!-cerró los ventanales y sólo volvió hacia ellos a los minutos, cuando oyó los gritos de Nico y Dani reprochando que les había encerrado fuera. Pidieron comida, y Dani y Sandra pasaron toda la hora mirando cómo Nico se comía sin problemas casi una pizza entera cuatro quesos.

-          Qué.-se dio cuenta de que le observaban.

-          ¿No estabas a dieta?-Nico rió con entusiasmo.

-          Una mierda.

-          Luego te ganará Checo.-Nico burló a Dani, que reía.

-          Ya lo quemaré.

Tras la comida, Sandra intentó de todas las formas convencer a los chicos para salir a cenar fuera. Les ofreció la idea de grabar el encuentro, y ambos se lo tomaron tan a cachondeo que ni se atrevió a insistirles. Tuvo que ver el partido, y decidió centrarse en sus reacciones durante el mismo para no aburrirse.

Al día siguiente todo fue igual. Consiguió convencerles para salir por la mañana, y al menos esa parte del día la disfrutó antes de que la tarde y noche la ocupasen los encuentros futbolísticos, entre los que se encontraba el de España contra Holanda. Dani y Nico decidieron reírse de Sandra durante los noventa minutos por el resultado, 1-5, desfavorable para el país de la chica, que les miraba negando sin saber cómo explicarles que le daba completamente igual. Luego el drama llegó a Dani, que si bien tampoco solía prestar mucho entusiasmo al fútbol, se quedó decepcionado al ver que su selección caía 3-1 frente a Chile.

El sábado no hubo opción para ninguno de los dos, y Sandra les obligó a pasar el día fuera. Terminaron disfrutando de la idea, y pese a que la convencieron de ver uno de los partidos en un bar, el resto del día ignoraron la copa del mundo en honor a la chica, con la que celebraron en la cena su aguante durante los tres días.

-          Y mañana prometemos no verlos todos tampoco.-aseguró Dani.

-          Sólo Argentina.-ahora Nico.

-          Pero Argentina juega a las tantas.-hablaban entre ellos.

-          Ya bueno, mejor, así se puede ir a dormir.

-          Pero nos tendremos que ir todos, que el avión saldrá prontísimo.

-          Dani joder que vamos a Austria, no a China, que salimos a media mañana.

-          Ah, bueno, entonces sí.-miraron a Sandra, que les miraba con cara de perro.

-          ¿Me estáis diciendo que nuestra última noche la vamos a pasar viendo a Messi?

-          Hombre, dicho así…-Nico le daba vueltas.

-          ¿Y Alemania no juega nunca?

-          Sí –añadió el propio Nico.- El lunes.

-          Ay, entonces Yai lo verá con Seb, porque ya estarán en Austria.-Dani, que estaba sentado con ella en el sofá, la dio un golpe con el codo.- Perdón.-ni siquiera supo por qué dijo eso.

-          Deja de pedir perdón cada vez que hablas de ellos.

-          Jo, Hülk, es que no me he dado cuenta, en serio.

-          Que pares.-Nico reía.

-          Es que ¿A qué venía? Parezco tonta.

-          Sandra, para. Te alegras por ella, y te ha parecido un detalle interesante, y lo has dicho, ya está.

-          ¿Contra quién jugáis?-Dani cambió el tema.

-          Portugal.

-          Hostias.-Dani rió.- Yo quiero verlo contigo, que me quiero reír de ti.

-          O yo de ti.-empezaron a picarse con ruidos.- Nico quiere verlo conmigo también.-ambos estaban separados por Sandra, y puesto que no le podía dar ningún codazo, Dani le miró de manera asesina.- Perdón.-Sandra le miró riendo.- No lo he hecho aposta ¿Eh? No pienses que—

-          Te has vengado, yo lo sé.-Nico pensó que la chica iba en serio.

-          Sandra, te juro que—

-          ¡Hülk, no seas tonto, anda!-rió y le abrazó.- Que me da igual, ya os dije que paso bastante de Nico.

-          Finlandia no está en el Mundial.-intervino Dani, y ambos le miraron asombrados. El chico aguantaba la risa.- Yo si lo he hecho aposta.-se retiró antes de que Sandra pudiese pegarle, y Nico acompañó la escena de huida de Dani con risas.

Que Finlandia no participaba en el campeonato era algo que se ignoraba por completo en el yate de Kimi. Desde el miércoles, la única que parecía interesada en ver los partidos que comenzaban el jueves era ella. Sólo Christoph parecía también tener un poco de interés en aquella competición, pero no iba más allá de interesarse por los resultados globales. El miércoles lo pasaron con el yate dando vueltas, y Tommi y Evan trajeron motos de agua, a las cuales Yaiza se negaba a subir, para pasar la tarde. Kimi buscó la forma de convencerla, pero ella insistió mucho más que él en no subirse, y terminó desistiendo pese a que intentó llevarla a malas. Por la noche cenaron en la cubierta, y fue la primera vez en la que todo el grupo mantuvo una conversación en la que la chica formaba parte de manera voluntaria.

El jueves fue más tranquilo, pues más de uno se levantó con agujetas. Kimi renegaba de sus amigos, al igual que Evan, que parecía intacto, y ambos se fueron a pasar la mañana de nuevo con las motos acuáticas. Yaiza les acompañó, pero nuevamente lo hizo como espectadora. En los descansos que se tomaban hablaba con Evan, con el que había conseguido entablar conversación varias veces sin que el pobre chaval se pusiese nervioso y avergonzado. Desde el propio jueves, Yaiza se vio inmersa en numerosas situaciones en las que se encontraba bastante sola, y lejos de molestarla esa soledad, se dedicaba a observar su teléfono esperando a que Sebastian se ofreciese a escribirla desde algún número o a llamarla. Le escribía, asumiendo que al menos a ella la leía pese a no poder responderla. Le pedía que la llamase con otro teléfono, pero el chico ignoraba sus peticiones haciéndola rabiar cada vez más.

-          ¿Qué haces?-Kimi bajó al interior del yate, en el que estaba la chica sentada en el sofá.

-          Pensar la forma en la que mataré a Seb.-Kimi resopló.

-          ¿Qué ha hecho ahora?

-          Nada, sigue sin hacerme caso.

-          Pero que no le funciona—

-          Le he pedido que me llame desde otro lado…

-          Yai, por favor, si le ves el lunes, relájate. Anda, ven.

-          A dónde.

-          A la cubierta.

-          No me apetece.-Kimi volvió a resoplar.

-          Hemos puesto el fútbol.-ella frunció el ceño.

-          ¿En serio?

-          Sí, en un portátil. Va, sube. Aprovecha que te vas a sentir la más culta del lugar.-ella rió y se levantó corriendo, y llegó a la zona donde estaban todos antes que el propio Kimi, que renegaba de ella. Se cogió el mejor sitio, y como el chico esperaba, se tiró todo el encuentro comentándolo, y sólo Christoph acompañaba con otros tantos. Como ya pasó en Zurich, el viernes lo dedicaron, futbolísticamente hablando, a reírse de la chica por la derrota de España, y ella tuvo que explicar por enésima vez que iba con Alemania. No lo entendieron, y siguieron picándola, pese a que ella les ignoraba a todos. El sábado decidieron ir a comer fuera, y aunque había muchos partidos ese día, Yaiza no parecía muy interesada en ver ninguno.- ¿Hoy pasas?

-          Sí…-parecía cabizbaja otra vez, y Kimi resopló.

-          Dime que no estás así por—

-          Déjame. Tú no lo entiendes.

-          Pues claro que no lo entiendo.

-          Kimi, después de tanto tiempo esperando esto y ahora no se molesta ni en mandarme un mísero mensaje. Hablas con él a diario, y no ha sido capaz de decirte que me ponga un segundo.

-          Yai, que no quiere hablar contigo porque te echa de menos.

-          Muy lógico, sí.-sollozó él en respuesta.

-          Me desesperas.-ella se sintió ofendida, y se levantó de la hamaca en la que estaba decidida.- A dónde vas ahora…

-          No lo sé.-él la fue a seguir y vio que se dirigía a la salida del yate.

-          Ah, pero que te vas fuera.

-          Hombre, aunque tu yate sea grande tampoco puedo andar mucho.

-          Pero a dónde vas a ir, si son las siete de la noche.

-          De la tarde.

-          Tenemos horarios diferentes.

-          Da igual, que me voy.

-          Espera, anda…-la chica quedó a medias en poner la rampa, y Kimi bajó al interior del yate, de donde salió vestido más allá que con el bañador, como iba antes.

-          ¿Vienes conmigo o qué?

-          Claro, cualquiera te deja por ahí sola.

-          No me voy a perder.

-          Tienes menos orientación que una gallina, Yai.

-          ¿Las gallinas no se orientan?

-          Las gallinas son estúpidas.

-          ¿Me estás llamando estúpida?-Kimi soltó la rampa mirándola con desesperación.- Vale, me callo.

Recorrieron el puerto y una vez en el centro de la ciudad, Kimi decidió que sería buena idea coger el coche para dar una vuelta. Yaiza no tenía destino en mente, y Kimi le ofreció ir a los miradores. Ella aceptó, y con él viéndolo venir, la chica decidió hacer referencia a Sandra y las veces que él la llevó a verlos. Dicho por Yaiza le parecía la cosa más cursi posible, y durante el camino en coche no lograba comprender cómo había decidido llevar a Sandra a hacer semejante actividad, y asumió que debía haber parecido estúpido frente a ella haciéndolo.

Llegaron al mismo mirador al que llevó a la chica el segundo día, y Yaiza hizo exactamente lo que hizo Sandra: recorrerlo de punta a punta con cámara en mano, capturando cada momento.

-          Hazme fotos, va.

-          Qué tenéis las tías con que os hagan fotos…

-          Tú calla y apunta.-se subió a los barrotes de madera que separaban el paseo de la pendiente.

-          Bájate ahora mismo.-ella frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Qué?

-          Que te bajes.-le hizo caso sin entender por qué. A los pocos segundos se volvió a subir.- Yaiza, hostias.

-          ¿Pero qué te pasa?

-          Que te vas a caer.

-          Ya, seguro.-se subió y le provocó poniendo las manos sobre sus piernas, ignorando sujeción posible.

-          Me voy a cagar en la puta de oros.-se acercó a ella y la bajó tirando del brazo.- Como te subas de nuevo te tiro yo por el barranco.-ella rió y decidió no provocarle más.

-          Con lo extremo que eres tú y te molesta esto.

-          Que me suba yo es una cosa, que te subas tú es otra.-le hizo alguna foto.- Ahora espera.-sacó su móvil y mientras ella dudaba, le hizo otra foto.

-          ¿Qué haces?

-          Es para Seb.-ella se puso colorada.

-          Qué dices…

-          Que te echa de menos el pobre, ya te lo he dicho.-se reía por dentro, y le mandaba la fotografía a su amigo sin mensaje alguno. Ella refunfuñó y le quitó su cámara para seguir haciendo fotos mientras Kimi volvía al coche. Justo al llegar, Sebastian le respondió: “ _Hijo de puta_ ”. Kimi aprovechó su soledad para reír mientras Yaiza se alejaba un poco más. Decidió picarle otra vez, y le escribió un mensaje: “ _No te lo he dicho, pero Evan está con nosotros_ ”. Ahora tardó incluso menos en contestarle Sebastian: “ _Hijo de la grandísima puta_ ”. Kimi decidió guardar el móvil mientras seguía riendo, y al rato volvió Yaiza.

-          ¿Ahora a dónde vamos?

-          Tú sabrás.

-          ¿Te ha contestado Seb?-Kimi la miró y empezó a reír, y ella se puso colorada.

-          Dice que estás muy guapa.-se inventó. Ella fingió emocionarse.

-          Qué profundo…

-          ¿Qué quieres que te diga, mujer?

-          Que me llame, quiero que me llame.-Kimi resopló de nuevo y puso en marcha el motor.- A dónde vamos…

-          A tirarme por el barranco con el coche, así no te soporto.-finalmente aparcó el coche en el parking del puerto, y allí Yaiza decidió dar un paseo por la playa.- Prefiero lo del fútbol.

-          Oh, venga, no me seas soso.-se quitó las sandalias para andar por la arena, y las guardó en su macuto. Ofreció su bolsa a Kimi, y este no tardó en meter las suyas en el mismo sitio. Al principio fueron en silencio, pero ella empezó a aburrirse.- ¿Vienes mucho a Mallorca?-él rió.

-          ¿Qué pregunta es esa?

-          Te preguntaría que si vas a estar callado todo el rato, pero prefiero evitar un sí haciéndote otra.

-          Vengo cuando puedo.-la siguió la corriente.

-          ¿Y qué harás estas vacaciones?

-          Ni idea, aún no lo he pensado.

-          Se nota que tienes dinero. Yo tendría que tenerlo programado meses antes para encontrar algo a buen precio.-él rió.

-          ¿A dónde irás tú?

-          No lo sé. No creo que haga nada. Tal vez vuelvo a Londres ese mes. Hablaré con Sandra, aunque a lo mejor se vuelve a ir con Nico y Dani…

-          Una pregunta –interrumpió- ¿Por qué le llamas Nico?

-          Pues… -dudó al no entender la pregunta.- Se llama Nico, no sé.

-          Ya, joder, no soy imbécil, pero todo dios le llama Hülk.

-          Tú le llamas Hülkenberg.

-          Pero a mí él me la suda. Suficiente es que le llamo de alguna forma.-la chica rió.

-          No sé, supongo que es Hülk con el resto, conmigo siempre fue Nico.-Se mantuvo en silencio otro rato, y aprovechó que iba pegada a la orilla para jugar con el agua cada vez que llegaba a sus pies.

-          ¿Has pensado en irte con Seb?

-          ¿A dónde?

-          En las vacaciones, digo.-ella frunció el ceño y negó rápido.

-          No, no. ¿Bromeas? Qué precipitado todo.

-          Te vienes conmigo a Mallorca pero no te vas a donde sea con tu novio. Yai, si en realidad estás enamorada de mí—

-          Calla, idiota.-le empujó hacia el lado.- Es sólo que me parece precipitado.

-          Pero si os conocéis desde hace meses, no es que hayáis empezado ahora sin conoceros.

-          Ni siquiera sé si estamos juntos…-Kimi frenó y la miró fijamente antes de ponerse a negar.- Sólo nos hemos liado.

-          Yai, como sigas con la tontería de que no te llama, te tiro al mar y te hundo. Ya sabes que es un plan que tengo en mente de forma fija—

-          Oh, venga, dirás que parecemos una pareja así.-Kimi decidió empujarla y Yaiza tuvo suerte de guardar el equilibrio cuando el agua le llegó casi a la cintura.- ¡¿Eres imbécil?!-le reprochaba, y él reía. Se defendió intentando salpicarle.

-          Ni se te ocurra, que te hundo de verdad.

-          Vete a la mierda.-fue a volver a la orilla.- ¡Au!-levantó el pie.

-          ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

-          ¿Ves? Por tu culpa.-le salía sangre en un lateral.- Me he cortado con algo.

-          Los españoles sois unos cerdos ¿eh?-Yaiza removió con los dedos del pie la arena.

-          Era una concha, idiota.-apoyó el pie y la sal del mar le provocó levantarlo de nuevo.- Ay, escuece.

-          Claro que escuece, qué esperas.-Yaiza le miró con una mueca de enfado.- Oye, que no es mi culpa.

-          ¡¿Cómo que no?!-se apoyó en él como pudo mientras miraba su herida.- Eres idiota, en serio.

-          Anda, ven.-le ofreció el brazo y ella le miró con desprecio.

-          ¿Bromeas? Agáchate.-le señalaba para ponerse de rodillas.

-          ¿No crees que vamos muy deprisa? Dale tiempo a Seb, mujer.-le dio una colleja.- Voy, voy.-Se esperaba lo que iba a hacer, y aun así no la puso muchas pegas. Yaiza se abrazó alrededor de su cuello y se colgó mientras él se ponía en pie.- La madre que te parió…

-          Calla y anda.

-          Si, Señora…-la agarró por las piernas para que no se cayese y al principio Yaiza se lo pasaba en grande.

-          Podrías hacer esto más a menudo.

-          ¿Tirarte al mar? Sí, pero la próxima en el medio del Atlántico.  Desde un avión.- le dio una patada con el talón en la tripa.- ¡Pero por qué me pegas tanto!

-          ¡Tú me has hecho sangrar!-Kimi rió al malpensar y Yaiza le volvió a dar.- Estás de un salido que madre mía ¿Eh?

-          Pero si eres tú, que parece mentira que no te des cuenta de lo que dices.

-          ¿Tanto tiempo llevas sin follar? –Kimi siguió riendo mientras asumía que debía mentir.

-          Será eso, sí.

-          Oye, que nos estamos alejando del puerto.

-          Es lo que tiene cuando se anda, que te alejas de los sitios.

-          Idiota, lo digo porque tendremos que volver.

-          Es lo que tiene cuando te alejas de los sitios, que luego tienes que—Yaiza volvió a darle con el talón.- Mírala. Estás pesada ¿Eh?

-          Si lo digo porque me tendrás que llevar de vuelta. Cuanto más te alejes peor.

-          Lo que decía, que estás pesada.

-          Ay, ay.-mientras Kimi se giraba para ir de regreso al puerto, Yaiza se llevaba la mano al bolsillo.

-          Qué te pasa ahora.

-          Me vibra el móvil, espera.-lo sacó como pudo pero la emoción se le escapó pronto.- Jo.

-          Qué.

-          No es Seb.-resopló él.

-          Qué pena.-ironizó, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta tenía el móvil de la chica delante.- ¿Qué haces?-puso la mano delante.

-          ¡Quiero una foto contigo!

-          Dos, no te jode. Quita eso.-volvía a poner la mano delante. Sintió que la chica hacía pucheros.- Para.

-          Si sólo quiero una foto contigo. Con tus amigos tienes mil. Te he visto hacértelas.

-          A ellos no les puedo controlar, a ti sí.-volvía a tener el móvil delante, y esta vez Yaiza empezó a moverse para que el chico tuviese que tener las manos ocupadas.- Yai, ni se te ocurra.

-          Vale, a ver.-paró y se cabreó.- Por qué no.

-          No me gustan las fotos.

-          Mentiroso.

-          ¿Para qué narices quieres una foto?

-          De recuerdo.-él resopló y volvía a tener la cámara del móvil delante. Asumiendo que no le quedaba otra, hizo una mueca de asco para fastidiar la imagen que tomaba ella. Cuando Yaiza la vio empezó a reír y Kimi se asombró. Le enseñó la foto y comprobó que ella había hecho lo mismo. No le quedó otra que reír.- Ay, si es que somos geniales.

-          Sí, de otro mundo.-exageró. Volvía a tener la cámara delante, y ya se dejaba hacer fotos sin inmutarse. Al poco la chica paró y se apoyó con los codos en sus hombros mientras jugueteaba con el móvil.- No me haces daño, no te preocupes.-ella rió y separó los codos echándolos hacia delante.

-          Me he puesto una de perfil en WhatsApp.

-          Ahora tus contactos pensarás que te has echado un novio guapísimo.

-          Ay, mierda. Es verdad.

-          Vaya, gracias.

-          No lo de guapísimo, sino que pensarán que… Ay, mierda. Mis padres.-Fue a desbloquear de nuevo el móvil pero Kimi se lo quitó y se lo guardó en su bolsillo.- ¡Dámelo!

-          No, para ya con el cacharro.

-          Que como lo vean mis padres me da algo, Kimi por favor.

-          ¿No decías que no hablabas con ellos?

-          Precisamente, imagínate.

-          No, no, déjala puesta.-se rió y decidió ignorar todos intentos de la chica por recuperar su móvil. Llegaron al puerto, y ella se quitó la mochila y se la dio a Kimi, que sacó las sandalias.- Toma, anda.-la chica se puso las suyas como pudo y pisó tierra.

-          Ay, duele.-él la miró.

-          Si quieres te llevo al yate.

-          No, no, si tengo tiritas espera.-las sacó del macuto y se tiró al suelo a ponerse una.

-          Botiquín humano.

-          Esa soy yo, sí.-Kimi se puso sus sandalias y ayudó a levantarse a la chica. De repente fue como si Yaiza recibiese un mensaje divino.- ¡Kimi!-le dio un golpe llamándole la atención.

-          Qué, qué.-se alteró.

-          ¿Tú no te ibas a Maranello?-se acordó de que el chico no debía estar allí ese fin de semana. Él negó.

-          Al final no. Voy al siguiente. Bueno, después del siguiente.

-          ¿Después?

-          Si, tengo que ir a un evento el domingo.

-          ¿A cuál?

-          Goodwood.

-          ¡Ah! Qué guay.

-          Sí, apasionante.

-          Te quejas por todo…-él rió.- Jo, gracias por haberme dejado venir.-sin venir a cuento, fue a darle un abrazo y él se retiró.

-          Pero deja de sobarme, pesada.-ella rió y consiguió darle el abrazo.- Venga, quita.

-          En mi vida pensé que sería amiga tuya.

-          Ni yo, ni yo.

-          Idiota, pero si tú no me conocías.

-          Ah, que dices antes.

-          Claro, cuando te veía por la tele. Es gracioso. Ahora puedo decir que me has llevado a caballito.

-          Y que eres novia de Vettel.

\-          Hala…-se puso colorada.- Cállate, no digas eso.

-          ¿Perdón?

-          Me has cortado todo el rollo.-él rió.

-          ¿Cortártelo? ¿Desde cuándo eso corta el rollo?

-          Me pone nerviosa pensarlo. Es todo muy surrealista.

-          Lo es, con la de tías que hay y se pilla por ti.-ella le miró tristona.- Mírala, que era broma.

-          Ya, y por eso le presentaste a Hanna.-Kimi se quedó callado. No habían hablado de eso desde que pasó, y volvía a sentirse culpable al ver que esa conversación surgía de repente y sin esperarla.

-          Podrías haber ignorado ese tema.

-          ¿Por?

-          Ahora me haces sentir mal.

-          Hombre, no fue un detalle por tu parte el presentársela ¿Eh?-ella bromeaba, intentando no darle importancia.- Da igual, Kimi, en serio. Va, llama a alguien.-estaban frente al yate, y Yaiza ponía fin a esa conversación haciendo que Kimi llamase a Matti para venir a poner la rampa. Entraron una vez esta estaba colocada y pese a que el resto estaba de fiesta, no dudaron en ir a cenar algo rápido para poder unirse al resto. La noche pasó bastante rápido para todos, y en nada era domingo a media mañana, y todos se despertaban cada cual con menos ganas.

Tanto en Zurich como en Mallorca, todos disfrutaban del último día de vacaciones antes de volver al trabajo. Sólo los amigos de Kimi actuaban como si la fiesta siguiese, y eso era porque ellos seguirían en el yate mucho más tiempo.

Sandra, Nico y Dani pasaron el día fuera por el bien de Sandra, y sólo regresaron a casa para cenar y poder ver el partido nocturno de Argentina. Sandra cumplió los pronósticos y decidió irse a dormir, aunque la idea de que al día siguiente estaría de vuelta en el trabajo le impidió caer redonda rápidamente. Sólo pensaba en la ida de hacerle frente a Kimi por enésima vez, y sentía la necesidad de preguntarle a Nico si seguía interesado en acompañarla en el momento de conversar con  él.

Al despertar, y como era lógico, no recordaba el punto de sus pensamientos en el que se quedó dormida, pero asumía que había sido en algo que rondaba la figura de Kimi. Se levantó y vistió para bajar al salón, y antes decidió despertar a un Dani que seguía durmiendo pese al sonido del despertador. Bajó al salón en donde Nico esperaba intentando no dormirse, y puesto que habían decidido ir con tiempo, a las diez salían de casa rumbo al aeropuerto. En poco tiempo estaban en Austria, y cuando llegaron al hotel correspondiente, fueron con las maleas al buffet para comer.

Cuando los tres chicos se dispersaron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Yaiza y Kimi llegaban al hotel con la misma hambre con la que habían llegado los otros tres. La diferencia fue que ellos si decidieron pasar primero por los dormitorios y reunirse de nuevo en el hall. Entraron al buffet, que estaba completamente vacío, y tomaron asiento.

-          ¿Nerviosa?-ella le miró antes de meterse el último trozo que le quedaba de la comida en la boca.

-          Cállate.

-          Ya dejarás de darme la brasa al menos.-la chica no le contestó.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-          Nada ¿Por?

-          No me has contestado con algún insulto.-la chica soltó los cubiertos despacio.- A ver…

-          A lo mejor nos tomó el pelo. Seb, digo.-Kimi escuchaba.- Me dijiste que se iba a cambiar el teléfono… Así que ya lo tiene que tener cambiado, y aun así no ha contes—

-          Yo cuando hablo no me escuchas ¿Verdad? –ella resopló.- Que no quería hablar contigo, Yai. O sea, no que no quiera, ya me entiendes.

-          Pero ya estoy aquí.

-          Bueno, pues luego le vas a ver. Pesada, que eres una pesada.-ella le dio una pequeña patada y él la miró con desesperación.- Un día me dejarás de pegar. Y hablando de pegar, me voy a ver a mi fisio.

-          ¿Ahora?

-          Sí. ¿Tú qué harás?-se levantó.

-          Me iré a dar una ducha, supongo, o a deshacer el equipaje.

-          Vale, pues luego te veo.-se despidió de ella con un movimiento de cabeza, y la chica se quedó allí empezando el postre. Kimi subió a ver a su fisio, pero este parecía no aparecer por ningún lado. Le llamó y ni rastro de él, por lo que aprovechó la aún ausencia de Yaiza para ir a ver a Sebastian, al cual preguntó el número de habitación por el móvil y el cual le recibió con cara de pocos amigos.- Hombre, si has sobrevivido.-Le dejó pasar no sin antes mirar por el pasillo.

-          ¿Ha venido ya?-Kimi empezó a reír.

-          Claro, conmigo.-primer resoplido de Sebastian.- Temía encontrarte metido en el baño.

-          Para, en serio.

-          Pero si acabo de llegar.

-          Pues para antes de seguir.-Sebastian se sentó sobre la cama, y estaba claramente nervioso.

-          Oye, mira, esto ha estado muy bien, divertido y tal, pero haz el favor de explicarme qué estás haciendo.-Sebastian le miró desde el colchón.

-          Intentar no tirarme por la ventana.

-          Seb, estás sacando las cosas de quicio.

-          Vale, Kimi—

-          ¿Te estás viendo? La estás evitando, durante una semana, sólo porque te quieres acostar con ella.

-          No, no.-se levantó, y ahora el que se dejaba caer en el colchón era Kimi.- No es eso. No quiero querer acostarme con ella, ni liarme, ni nada. Es demasiado pronto, joder, no quiero—

-          Pronto.

-          Sí.

-          Desde febrero, pero pronto.

-          Sí…

-          Te quejabas de que no te liaste con ella en febrero, y ahora que la tienes delante dices que es pronto.

-          Sí.

-          No entiendo nada.

-          Joder, precisamente por eso ¿No lo ves? Después de esperar tanto ahora no quiero parecer… Desesperado, o yo que sé.

-          No quieres parecer un simple chico que quiere acostarse con su novia.-Sebastian se puso con los brazos en jarra.

-          Qué fácil lo ves todo.

-          Es que estás haciendo un mundo de una auténtica gilipollez.

-          Vale, tío. Lo que tú digas.

-          Seb, ella estoy seguro de que haría lo que quisieses encantado.-el alemán negaba, dándole sin querer rienda suelta a su imaginación por unos segundos.- ¿Pero no entiendes que es lo normal en una pareja? Las parejas tienen sexo y esas cosas—

-          ¿Por qué lo centras todo en eso?

-          Eres tú el que estás así por estar cachondo perdido.

-          No es sólo eso. Me veo incapaz de hablar con ella sin pensar en yo que sé.

-          Y todo esto ha sido de repente. Quiero decir, en los últimos meses no has tenido la necesidad ni de liarte con ella o de acostarte, o—

-          Claro que sí, pero es lo que te dije, no habíamos hecho nada, ahora sí.

-          Sí, lo de la tarta.

-          Exacto. No veas la nochecita que pasé cuando se fue con Sandra.-Kimi tragó saliva- Más que nada porque ni siquiera sabía si iba a volver o no, y claro, me estaba volviendo loco.

-          Loco a pajas.

-          Para con las putas pajas, joder, no he tenido tiempo ni para eso.-Kimi rió.- Y por cierto, muchas gracias por la foto aquella.-ironizó.

-          ¿Has visto? Si es que soy un amor.

-          Sí, un hijo de la gran—

-          Deberías haber visto a Evan, babeaba por ella.-Sebastian hizo una mueca, aún con los brazos en la cintura.- Le prohibí acercarse, no te preocupes.

-          Ya, ya he visto que te has dedicado tú a ello.-Kimi rió.

-          ¿Yo?

-          ¿Has visto su foto en Whatsapp?

-          No, pero sé que somos ella y yo.

-          Ella encima de ti.-Kimi rió.

-          Cierto, la tuve encima de mí un buen rato. Espero no darte envidia.-Sebastian negó enrabietado.- Oye, no es por nada, pero la tendrás que ver en breve.

-          No jodas.-ironizó.

-          ¿Qué harás?

-          Yo que sé. Evitarla esta semana también sería complicado.

-          No hablas en serio.

-          Kimi, que no quiero hacer nada. O sea, no quiero querer, que es muy pronto—

-          Seb, hostias, tienes la tarta en casa, y te mueres de hambre, es que no entiendo nada.

-          ¡Que no quiero comer tarta!

-          Estás a dieta o qué.

-          Sí, eso mismo. Estoy a dieta, nada de tartas.-Kimi resopló.

-          Meses dando la paliza por estar con ella, y ahora que lo estás quieres ir despacio. Qué pena que la pobre lo dejase con Lewis, ese al menos le daba caña cuando quisiese.-Sebastian le miró con tanto odio que Kimi no supo si reír o esconderse.- Ese no estaba a dieta, devoraba tarta a diario—

-          Cállate. No te lo repito más veces.-Finalmente se decidió por reír.- Esto es horrible. ¿Me ha odiado mucho estos días?

-          Muchísimo. Piensa que la mientes.

-          Pero si le dijiste—

-          Ya, ya sé qué dije, pero era la peor excusa de mundo y le saca pegas siempre, lógicamente.-Sebastian se alborotó el pelo nervioso.- He quedado en verme con ella luego, si quieres ven conmigo y no sufres.

-          No, no, no. No quiero verla.

-          Seb, no vas a estar huyendo de ella esta semana también.-tocaron a la puerta.

-          Debe ser Heikki, por fin.-se fue a acercar.- Ves tú con ella, retenla.

-          Sí, otra vez.

-          Por favor Kimi.

-          Seb, sé maduro de una puta vez.-el alemán paró antes de llegar a la puerta para mirar a su amigo.

-          Lo último que quiero hacer en este momento es verla. ¿Entiendes? Así que no, me niego. La evitaré, o lo que sea, hasta que no me quede más remedio.-Kimi fue a reprocharle cuando el chico abría la puerta, pero la figura de Yaiza disparada hacia Sebastian le dejó mudo. La chica estampó al alemán en la pared de enfrente mientras le besaba con pasión, y Sebastian buscaba la forma de separarla de ella entre la alteración y el susto que tenía en el cuerpo.- P-para.-no se le entendía al tener la boca de la chica pegada a la suya, y llevó sus manos a las de Yaiza, que le sujetaban de la cara, y la consiguió separar.- Para, por favor.-buscó aire.

-          Hola.-lo dijo con voz dulce y con una sonrisa pintada en la cara. Sebastian sonrió con ironía y nervios.

-          Ho-hola.-miró de reojo a Kimi y Yaiza dirigió su mirada allí.

-          ¡Ey!-se giró a Kimi.- ¿Ya has visto al fisio?

-          No, bueno, he ido pe—

-          Vale.-le cortó y se puso de nuevo frente a Sebastian. Kimi hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros asumiendo que le iban a ignorar. Sebastian la miraba mordiéndose un labio y sin pestañear.- He bajado a recepción a preguntar por tu habitación porque no aguantaba más. Te he echado de menos.

-          S-sí, sí. Y-y yo a ti.

-          ¿Qué tal estás?

-          ¿Eh?-miraba a Kimi buscando que dejase de reír y se dignase a ayudarle, pero no parecía querer.- B-bien, cansado. ¿Tú?

-          Ahora perfectamente.-sonrió de nuevo y él la imitó con ganas de salir corriendo.- ¿Arreglaste el móvil?

-          ¿El qué? Ah, sí sí.-sacó su móvil.- Me he comprado el mismo, ya ves tú.-se lo volvió a guardar antes de que la chica pudiese echarle un vistazo y comprobar que era exactamente el mismo de siempre.- Y-ya funciona.

-          Claro que funciona, es otro nuevo.

-          Y-ya, claro.

-          No me has contestado ni llamado en toda la semana.-sonreía como desde que entró por la puerta, pero estaba nerviosa por oírle finalmente responder y no terminaba de mostrarse contenta.

-          C-claro, si no funcionaba.

-          No, pero… Podrías haber llamado a Kimi para hablar conmigo, o usar su Whatsapp, o llamarme desde otro mó—

-          Si es que he estado liadísimo.-cada vez se acercaba más a él, y él se alejaba cada vez más de ella.- No he parado quieto.

-          ¿Ni cinco minutos?

-          Ni cinco minutos.-ella alzó las cejas sorprendida, sin dejar de sonreír cada vez con más ironía.- Quiero decir, sí he tenido, pero, no sé, no me acordaba.

-          Oh…-se sintió ofendida.

-          N-no me malinterpretes, que te he echado de menos, pero…-paró para mirar a Kimi, que se tapaba la boca para no reír.

-          Da igual.-decidió fingir que le creía mientras cruzaba sus manos tras su cuello.- Al menos ya estamos juntos de nuevo.-estaba ilusionada, pero él volvía a llevar sus manos a las suyas para retirarlas de su piel.

-          Yo ahora me tengo que ir.

-          ¿Cómo?-la chica borró la sonrisa en el acto.

-          Tengo curro y Kimi ha de venir conmigo ¿Verdad Kimi?

-          ¿Yo? ¿Yo para qué?-Yaiza se giraba al finlandés mientras Sebastian le suplicaba a su espalda que le siguiese la corriente.- Ah, sí, sí. Claro.

-          ¿Qué tienes que hacer un lunes por la tarde?-se giró de nuevo a Sebastian con una sonrisa claramente irónica.

-          Buf.-hizo un aspaviento con la mano.- Muchas cosas.  

-          Pero—

-          Cosas de publicidad y eso, no te preocupes, y-ya nos veremos luego o mañana o cuando sea.

-          Seb.

-          Q-qué.

-          Soy de tu equipo de prensa. Sé que no tienes nada que hacer.

-          ¿Eh?-Kimi se rió por lo bajo.- N-no es que no es con prensa, y bueno son cosas puntuales Britta me acompaña porque así vigila pero no has de venir tú.

-          Ya…-no se creía ni una palabra de lo que oía, y Sebastian tenía claro que así era, por lo que sus nervios aumentaban cada vez más.

-          En fin que me tengo que ir.

-          Os.

-          ¿Eh?

-          Os tenéis que ir. ¿No decías que ibas con Kimi?

-          ¿Eh?-estaba atacado.- Sí, sí. Vamos, Kimi.-el chico se levantó aguantando la risa.

-          ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que tenéis que hacer los dos juntos?- Kimi guardó silencio mirando a Sebastian, y el alemán tragó saliva mientras pensaba qué decir.

-          A-ahora es reunión de pilotos, n-nada importante.

-          Ya…-Yaiza estaba de brazos cruzados, mirando con rostro serio al alemán, que actuaba como si nada.

-          En fin, me voy, t-tú vete de aquí cuando quieras.-señalaba su cuarto en círculos. Fue a abrir la puerta para salir corriendo.

-          ¿No te llevas la mochila ni nada?

-          ¿Eh? Ah, sí.-la cogió de la entrada. Si iba a una reunión, la mochila no servía de nada, y Yaiza se cabreó más al comprobar así que la estaba mintiendo.

-          ¿Y no te despides?-Kimi salía por la puerta y Sebastian se giraba de nuevo cada vez más nervioso.

-          ¿Despedirme? P-pero si he dicho adiós.-Yaiza cogió aire para no gritarle.

-          Un beso o algo, digo yo. Después de una semana sin verme, qué menos.-sonrió con ironía, y Sebastian se giró de forma fugaz a Kimi, que comenzaba a andar riéndose.

-          S-sí, claro.-fue a ella y le dio un beso rápido que Yaiza ni siquiera llegó a sentir. Sebastian salió por la puerta y cerró con él, y la chica se quedó con los ojos como platos mirando el vacío de en frente. Sin saber si salir corriendo a darle una paliza o si intentar pellizcarse para despertar de aquella pesadilla.


	89. Sin haberlo planeado

-          Haz el favor de volver ahí dentro.-Sebastian pasaba por el lado de Kimi resoplando sin querer mirarle. El finlandés había dejado a un lado su risa para intentar mantener una conversación más o menos seria con su amigo.- Seb, no me jodas ¿Eh?

-          Vámonos, por favor.-tiró de él como pudo hacia el ascensor.

-          ¡Pero qué coño te pasa!-gritaba entre susurros, intentando que Yaiza no les escuchase en la distancia.- ¿¡No has visto que ella estaba deseando verte?!

-          ¡Kimi, qué coño no entiendes de que no quiero!

-          ¡Pero si sí quieres!

-          Mira.-cogió aire.- Basta ¿Vale? Basta. –entraron al ascensor y el chico se apoyó en la pared y dejó caer su cuerpo sobre sus brazos, que descansaban en sus muslos.

-          Conmigo no cuentes para nada, te lo digo en serio, no voy a ayudarte a seguir jodiéndola.-Sebastian movió la mano hacia él informándole sobre lo mucho que le ignoraba.- No sabes lo que puede llegar a pensar ella de esto.

-          Cállate ya, por favor.-sollozaba.- ¿Qué coño la has dado de comer estos días?

-          ¿Qué?-le miró atónito.

-          Está más guapa, o yo qué sé.

-          No me hables con el rabo.-Sebastian le dio un manotazo. Kimi pensaba que lo hacía para defenderse, y pese a que le protestó el golpe, Sebastian tenía la mirada fija en la puerta, que se había abierto dos plantas más abajo. Kimi se quedó tan perplejo como el alemán cuando miró hacia allá, y Sandra les miraba igual de atónita. La chica llegaba del cuarto de Nico Hülkenberg, y allí nadie sabía qué decir.

-          Hola.-Sebastian decidió intervenir, pero Sandra y Kimi se miraban deseando que la puerta se cerrase entre ellos como si nada hubiese pasado.- ¿B-bajas?-Sebastian tampoco sabía si callarse o no. Sandra hizo amago de hablar, pero abría y cerraba la boca sin hacer ruido. Negaba levemente y mientras tanto buscaba la forma de respirar.

-          N-no.-se giró y comenzó a andar hacia un lado, y se abalanzó sobre la escalera para bajarla a toda prisa. Pensó que se había librado del reencuentro inoportuno, pero volvía a oír una voz dirigiéndose a ella, y no era la de Sebastian.

-          Espera, espera.-Kimi la adelantó y se plantó frente a ella en el rellano de la primera planta.- Oye, hablemos ¿No?

-          No.-repitió, e intentó evitarle antes de que él volviese a retenerla. Se puso frente a ella antes de que pudiese tomar el primer escalón.

-          Creo que merezco una explicación ¿No crees? –estaba irritado, y Sandra le miró furiosa por no poder escaparse.

-          ¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién me las daba a mí cuando las necesitaba yo?-Kimi la miró atónito y negó.

-          No me hablas en serio.

-          Sí, muy en serio.

-          ¿Lo hiciste a propósito o qué?

-          ¿Perdón?-cada vez hablaban más alto.

-          El salir corriendo, porque perdona que te diga aún intento entenderlo.

-          ¿A qué coño venía todo aquello?-Kimi se quedaba con la boca abierta.

-          ¿Me estás echando en cara eso? Porque te vi bastante receptiva ¿eh?-Sandra cogió aire y controló así su ira. Sintió una presencia tras ella, y entendió que sería Sebastian.

-          ¿No eras tú el que decía que eran sólo besos? Supongo que ahora dirás que esto también fue sólo sexo.-Kimi miraba por encima de su hombro y Sandra se encogió de hombros.- ¿Y qué tal si me contestas?

-          No voy a hablar con este delante.-Sandra se giró y vio a Nico, que aparecía para llevar a cabo su promesa de estar presente en su conversación. Sonrió con poder a Sandra, que pestañeaba sin entenderlo.

-          ¿Por qué no? Se lo voy a contar luego.

-          Ya veo que se lo cuentas a todo el mundo antes de siquiera hablar conmigo.

-          ¿Hay algún problema?-Nico intervino actuando como si de verdad estuviese interesado en saber si existía alguna complicación. Sandra estuvo a punto de reír, y Kimi apretó las manos en dos puños para no tomarla con él.

-          ¿Te importa?-le invitó a irse.

-          Voy a quedarme.-Nico se metió las manos en el bolsillo y sonrió.- Lo que le tengas que decir lo puedes hacer delante mía. Al fin y al cabo yo he tenido que aguantar tus sermones sobre Yai más de una vez.-Sandra sonrió. Kimi la miró alucinando.

-          Sermones.-Nico asintió.- No voy a hablar con este delante.-volvió a informar a Sandra.- Es una pena que quieras ir por este camino en vez de aclarar las cosas.

-          No soy yo la que he estado evitando hacerlo desde un inicio.

-          Y sin embargo siempre que he decidido hacerlo tú no has querido. Y ahora encima pretendes que lo haga con el llorica este delante.

-          No me llames—

-          ¿Sigues siendo tan gilipollas como para pensar que haces bien en alejarte de Yai?-le interrumpió.- No sé si pretendes que ella vuelva a ti corriendo porque echa de menos a su amiguito, pero te aseguro que está más feliz que nunca, y mira que lo siento chaval, ni siquiera se acuerda de ti.-Nico guardó silencio y Kimi le dio unos manotazos suaves en el brazo en señal de despedida. Ni Sandra ni Nico dijeron nada hasta que Kimi desapareció de la escalera, y la chica miró a su amigo, que se había llevado un duro golpe sin quererlo ni beberlo.

-          Lo siento.

-          No digas bobadas.

-          Sabía que no era buena idea que—

-          Sandra. Kimi es un auténtico gilipollas, contaba con algo así. No te preocupes de lo que me diga o me deje de decir, lo importante es lo que te diga a ti.

-          Pero—

-          ¿No te das cuenta? A ti no te va a decir nunca nada así. No ahora, al menos. Me da igual que me saque a Yai o a quien quiera. Mientras no la tome contigo, es suficiente.-Sandra sintió que se quedaba sin aire, y el hecho de que Nico empezase a andar la impidió darle el abrazo que tantas ganas tenía de darle.- Es un imbécil.-repitió un insulto hacia Kimi.- Pero insisto en que entre vosotros pasa algo.

-          Creo que eso es bastante obvio.-le acompañó bajando.- Ahora queda averiguar qué es ese algo.

-          Al menos el primer encontronazo ya ha pasado.-ella asintió.

-          ¿Cómo sabías que estaba con él? Has aparecido cual ángel de la guarda.-Nico rió.

-          Bajaba a buscarte porque te habías dejado el móvil.-se lo sacó del bolsillo para dárselo.- Y me he encontrado con el espectáculo.

-          Oye…-aprovechó que parecía de buen humor.- No te creas lo que te ha dicho ¿Vale? Yai te echa de menos.

-          Sandra, déjalo estar.-sonreía intentando calmarla de frente a ella justo al fin de la escalera- Que no me afecta nada de lo que él me diga, y…-miraba a lo alto de los escalones, por donde bajaba Yaiza tan atónita al ver a Nico justo abajo. Sandra se giró.

-          ¡Yai!-Sandra quiso cortar el incómodo momento que siempre surgía cuando ambos se encontraban. Subió los pocos escalones que les separaban.

-          Hola.-sonrió y se abrazó a su amiga.- ¿Qué tal?

-          Bueno, aquí.-se encogió de hombros.- ¿Tú?-Yaiza sonrió con ironía.

-          Difícil de decir.-su amiga se quedó seria.- He estado con Seb. Bueno… Estar.-entrecomilló la palabra con los dedos. Sandra miró de reojo a Nico, que se echaba a un lado pretendiendo no molestar.- Me evita.

-          Venga, no sigas con—

-          Sandra.-le dio una pausa a la conversación pretendiendo que su amiga comprendiese que tenía motivos de sobra para pensar eso.- Ni siquiera me miraba, y me ha mentido mil veces.-su amiga esperaba para no juzgar.- Trabajo para él ¿Recuerdas? Dice que tiene compromisos ahora, que tenía que irse corriendo. No tiene nada, Sandra, nada. Dice que tiene reunión de pilotos, y es mentira.-Sandra miró a Nico.

-          Hülk ¿Sabes algo de alguna reunión de pilotos que haya ahora?-el chico, que no había estado escuchando, frunció el ceño.

-          Em…-pensó.- Que yo sepa hoy no hay nada. Me habría enterado, vaya.-Yaiza le hizo un gesto a Sandra dándose toda la razón sobre sus sospechas.

-          Bueno, no te preocupes. Voy al circuito ¿Vienes?-la chica negó.

-          No, quiero darme una ducha antes. Luego te veo ¿Vale?-se despidió de su amiga y Nico y Sandra salieron por la puerta del hotel mientras ella subía a su habitación en la cuarta planta.

Fue directa a la ducha, y abrió el agua fría para que esta la picase por todos lados mientras asumía que Sebastian la había estado mintiendo. Para sorpresa suya, no tenía ganas de llorar, sino de chillar y encontrar al alemán para volver a interrogarle y pillarle en otra de sus mentiras.

Salió de la ducha no tardando mucho, pues pese a que giró el grifo al agua caliente, la sensación de frío se quedó con ella incomodándola. Se vistió con la ropa de Red Bull, con más rabia que nunca, y se secó el pelo antes de ponerse en marcha hacia el circuito.  De camino al ascensor se repetía una y otra vez que Sebastian no tenía ningún compromiso el lunes, y recordaba a Britta dándole un adelanto del horario en el que se reforzaba su pensamiento.

Llegó al ascensor y pulsó el botón con tanta fuerza y rabia que lo dejó atascado. Consiguió sacarlo antes de que este se quedase ahí para siempre, y cuando llegó al hall lo recorrió para salir a la calle. Fue pisar el exterior y se chocó de cara contra la gente que entraba.

-           ¡Ey!-todos iban con sus uniformes de Mercedes, y Nico sonreía al ver a Yaiza. La chica se olvidó un segundo de sus problemas e hizo lo mismo.- ¿Dónde vas tan despistada?-la dio dos besos, y al girar el rostro vio a Lewis, que permanecía igual de sonriente al lado esperando otros dos. Se acercó a dárselos.

-          A currar, a dónde si no.

-          ¿Un lunes?-Nico se extrañó, y miró a Lewis que mostraba su sorpresa igual que él. Ella asintió intrigada.

-          ¿A que no hay nada que hacer un lunes?-negó enfada.

-          ¿Qué te pasa?-ahora habló Lewis.

-          Nada…-se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia un lado.- Que los hombres sois gilipollas, todos.-Nico rió y Lewis sonrió.

-          Yo también me alegro de verte.-Nico la dio un abrazo.- Me voy que tengo prisa. Luego te veo.

-          Vale.-se fue a marchar.- Muy contento te veo yo ¿Eh?-lo dijo de buena forma, y Nico se despidió de ella con una sonrisa y un guiño que confirmaba que estaba de buen humor. Se alegró de verle así tras el encontronazo en la fiesta de Dani, y ahora estaba frente a un Lewis que no parecía tener nada que hacer.

-          ¿Quieres hablar de algo?-ella resopló.- Puedo acompañarte al circuito si quieres. No tengo que hacer nada ahora.-ella se lo pensó unos segundos y asintió. Fueron hacia el minibús y una vez dentro le puso al día de forma rápida.- ¿Es broma?

-          No, no…-cada vez que hablaba de ello parecía asumir más y más que Sebastian la mentía, y ahora el asombro estaba en el rostro de Lewis.

-          Pero ¿Y lo del teléfono? ¿Era cierto?

-          Eso aún no lo sé, pero ya te digo que no me creo nada. Y lo peor es que Kimi me ha insistido mucho en que es verdad ¿Sabes? Y eso me hace creérmelo aún menos.

-          ¿Kimi te mentiría?

-          No. O no lo sé. Pero ahora lo está haciendo. Se lo habrá pedido él.

-          Joder, pero no lo entiendo, si estabais genial. No es por desconfiar pero ¿No estarás exagerando?-le miró con rabia.- Vale, perdón.

-          Jo, Lewis.-se apoyó sobre la ventana.- Es que parece que no voy a poder estar bien con él nunca, siempre pasa algo.

-          No te comas la cabeza, no es culpa tuya.

-          Será la primera vez…-Lewis rió y le sacó una sonrisa a la chica.- ¡Ay! No te he preguntado. ¿Qué tal con Nicole?-sonreía emocionada. Él sonreía, pero lo hacía por inercia.

-          B-bien, bien.

-          ¿No está aquí?

-          No, se ha quedado en Londres.

-          Vaya… ¿Y eso?

-          Curro.-no tenía muchas ganas de hablar. Llegaron al circuito justo a tiempo para poner fin a esa conversación. Bajaron del minibús.- Oye, yo que tú hablaba con Seb.

-          No.-anduvieron hacia la puerta.- Voy a ver hasta dónde llega con la mentira. No voy a ir llorándole tan pronto.-Lewis rió.

-          La vais a liar mucho.

-          Bueno, tú lo has dicho ¿No? No es mi culpa.-él asintió sonriendo y llegaron al inicio del paseo.- Bueno, me voy hacia Red Bull, a ver qué cuentan. Luego nos vemos ¿Vale?-Lewis asintió, y cada uno puso rumbo hacia otro lado.

Entró al motorhome de Red Bull, y tras esperar por allí un rato, dio con Britta que salía junto a Gina de una sala. Fue a saludarla, y tras hablar un poco tuvo que mantener su sonrisa falsa mientras asumía por boca de la propia Britta que Sebastian no tenía nada que hacer ese día. Tanto Britta como Gina, ahora con una Sandra que aparecía de la misma sala que ellas, las ponían al día sobre una serie de actividades a llevar a cabo durante la semana, alguna más emocionante que la otra.

Tras la reunión esporádica, Sandra y Yaiza decidieron quedarse por allí a merendar algo. Dani hizo acto de presencia y las acompañó mientras las sollozaba lo cansado que estaba y lo mucho que le dolían las piernas sin motivo aparente.

-          Pues tengo una buena noticia que darte.-Sandra no parecía convencida al pronunciar esas palabras, y Dani la miró asustado.- ¿Te han dicho a dónde vamos mañana?-él negó.- A Suiza.

-          ¿Qué?

-          Un evento.

-          ¡Pero si acabamos de venir de allí!-Sandra asintió de morros.

-          Apasionante.

-          ¿Vosotros también?-Yaiza repitió el gesto de su amiga, y Dani se dejó caer con la cara sobre la mesa.- Si yo sólo quiero correr en un coche, joder…-mientras intentaban animarle, la sala en la que estaban se empezó a llenar de gente. Sólo cuando se encendieron las televisiones Yaiza asumió que se trataba del partido de Alemania, que estaba a punto de empezar. Dio un brinco y se fue a colocar a una mesa mejor. No llevaban ni diez minutos cuando Sebastian entraba por la puerta con unos mecánicos, hablando de forma tranquila. Sintió furia al verle tan relajado, y puso la mejor de sus fingidas sonrisas para ir hacia él ignorando el encuentro entre Alemania y Portugal.

-          ¡Hola!-Sebastian dio un brinco.

-          Ho-hola.-miraba hacia los lados, en busca de una excusa.- Tengo que—

-          ¿Irte? No, no te vas.-sonreía cual psicópata.- Hay fútbol.

-          Y-ya, a eso decía.

-          ¿Te sientas conmigo?-ofreció su mano, y Sebastian sintió verdadero miedo.

-          Es que me han dicho de verlo…-señaló hacia los mecánicos con los que iba.

-          Oh, pues me uno a vosotros.-puesto que él tenía sus manos pegadas a su cuerpo, tuvo que ser ella la que llevase la suya a la de Sebastian para cogerla y tirar de él. Se sentaron con los mecánicos, que tenían cara de no haber quedado con Sebastian para eso, lo que aumentaba el malestar de Yaiza. Intentó concentrarse en el partido, pero miraba todo el rato de reojo a un Sebastian más angustiado que nunca. Él no miraba a la pantalla, e intentaba fijarse en cualquier punto que no fuese Yaiza. Llegó el descanso y se fue a levantar, pero Yaiza le retuvo poniéndole la mano en la pierna.- ¿Qué tal la reunión?-Sebastian miró la mano de la chica y tragó saliva.

-          ¿E-eh?-movió la pierna haciendo que Yaiza la retirase.- B-bien. Nada nuevo.

-          Qué guay…-su sonrisa era cada vez más exagerada, sobre todo al recoger de nuevo su mano, ofendida por el gesto del chico- ¿Has hablado con Britta?

-          N-no… ¿Por?-ella tragó saliva aguantando la rabia, recordando que el propio Seb le había dicho que estaría con ella hoy para cubrir sus compromisos.

-          Mañana vamos a Suiza.

-          Ah…

-          Tenemos un evento. –él asentía, alejándose poco a poco de ella.

-          Qué bien.-miró hacia los lados mientras Yaiza se preparaba para seguir hablando.- Ahora vengo.-se levantó de un brinco y se alejó de allí,  y aprovechó que Heikki y un mecánico estaban charlatanes para evitar ir a Yaiza en toda la segunda parte del encuentro. Yaiza no atendió a nada de lo que hacía la selección alemana, y miraba de brazos cruzados a Sebastian, que ahora estaba más calmado que nunca al no tenerla al lado. El asiento vacío junto a ella se ocupó por Dani, y a su lado estuvo Sandra. Ambos miraban a su amiga y a Sebastian como si fuese un partido de tenis.

-          Atreveos a decidme que no le pasa algo.-les retó, y ambos negaron.

-          Algo pasa, eso está claro.-Dani le dio la razón.- ¿Quieres que hable—

-          No.

-          ¿Y yo?

-          Tampoco.-le negó a ambos.- Si quiere seguir así, seguiré así. Eso sí que se prepare para cuando estalle.

-          Yai, no seáis críos, anda.-Yaiza miró con rabia a Sandra.

-          ¿Perdona?

-          Que ya sé que no es tu culpa, pero no le sigas el juego.

-          Ohhh.-dijo con orgullo.- Ya verás que bien nos lo pasamos.-ironizó.

 

No volvió a ver a Sebastian en todo el día, y pese a que en la cena Dani intentó reunirlos a ambos, el alemán puso otra excusa para no asistir. Jenson y Jessica les acompañaron, y ambos se unieron a la lluvia de idas que le daban a Yaiza una vez esta les hubo contado todo. Insistían en no seguirle el juego a Sebastian, y ella insistía en no hacerles ni caso a ninguno.

Se fue rápido al dormitorio, y se metió en la cama intentando que la furia la abandonase mientras dormía. El resto de gente se quedó por el hall, y Dani tuvo la brillante idea de situar a Jenson y Jessica en la historia de Sandra, que por obligación tuvo que situar también a Dani en el encontronazo tenido con Kimi y Nico.

Aquí las ideas fueron mucho menores que con el tema de Yaiza, y ninguno sabía siquiera cómo hablar a una Sandra que tenía asumido que todo iba de mal en peor. El silencio fue aún mayor cuando Kimi apareció por el hall junto a su fisio, y todos miraron a la chica, que observaba el camino del finlandés pretendiendo que este se sintiese observado y se girase a ellos. Pero Kimi se metió en el ascensor sin mirar a nadie que no fuese su fisio.

Ella también se fue pronto a dormir, y sólo metida en la cama decidió asumir que al menos ya se había enfrentado a él. Junto a eso le vino el pensamiento de que al menos tendría que vérselas con Kimi otra vez, pues se negó rotundamente a hablar con él y ahora intentaba analizar si había sido buena idea posponer esa charla. Se quedó dormida pensando en eso, y se despertó gracias a que Yaiza aporreaba su puerta. Se vistió a prisas y ambas salieron al hall a esperar a Dani y Sebastian para ir a Suiza. Era las siete de la mañana, y ninguno tenía muchas ganas de hablar, pero menos Sebastian que nadie. Se alejó lo más que pudo de Yaiza, y siempre que podía sacaba conversación con Dani para que no pareciese que la ignoraba. Yaiza iba de brazos cruzados y miraba a Sandra que le devolvía negaciones sin entender nada.

El evento en Suiza fue insoportable para ambas, pues Britta y Gina hicieron todo el trabajo y ellas se quedaron tomando algo en un pequeño centro de prensa que había instalado por allí hasta que tuvieron que poner rumbo de nuevo hacia Austria. Cuando llegaron al hotel ambas se metieron en sus respectivas camas para descansar, y se despertaron casi a la vez para bajar a dar una vuelta antes de ir a cenar. Yaiza no quiso hablar de Sebastian, y Sandra aprovechó que su amiga desconocía el tema de Kimi para ignorarlo también.

Durante el miércoles las cosas estuvieron más entretenidas. Empezaba el trabajo, y Yaiza tuvo sí o sí que ver a Sebastian casi a cada minuto. Sin sorpresas para ella, el chico se pegaba a Britta y rara vez la dirigía palabra, y cuando lo hacía era para preguntar algún detalle de sus actos antes de volver a escapar.

Sandra por su parte no paraba de cruzarse con Kimi por el Paddock, pero como ya pasaría la otra noche en el hall, el chico iba siempre rodeado de gente y parecía no darse cuenta de con quién se topaba. Dani la sacaba de sus pensamientos cada dos por tres, y al menos pudo contar con él durante la comida para no pensar en el finlandés, al que tendría que abordar tarde o temprano.

-          He pensado que salgamos todos a cenar hoy.

-          ¿Y eso?-la propuesta de Dani la descolocó.

-          He quedado en principio sólo con Seb y unos de Red Bull, pero lo de los de Red Bull es mentira y pienso hacer que aparezca Yai y tal.

-          Ah, guay, guay.

-          Podríamos avisar a Kimi.-pensó que lo decía de broma, pero estaba serio, algo que inquietaba a Sandra.- Tal vez os viene bien.

-          No creo.

-          Por probar…-resopló.- Se lo diré a Yai, que le invite ella. No te preocupes.-ella asintió, y asumió que sería en ese momento la evitada charla.

Dani avisó por tanto a Yaiza, que le gustó la idea de sorprender a Sebastian. Por un momento intentó pensar que tal vez su juego de ignorarla acabaría al salir a cenar todos juntos, y quiso ponerse sus mejores galas para intentar acortar la espera. Se puso una falda tuvo negra y una blusa blanca semitransparente por dentro. Dejaba ver la ropa interior, pero no le molestaba y menos cuando comprobó que Sandra había optado por lo mismo.

-          Yo así no salgo.-Sandra renegaba.

-          ¿Qué dices?

-          Yo cuando me compré esto no se transparentaba.-llevaba una blusa muy parecida a la de la otra chica, ambas de tirantes, pero esta de color amarillo pastel, metida por dentro de un short vaquero claro de cintura muy alta.

-          Calla, si vamos enseñando las dos. Así perfecto.-Sandra discrepaba por motivos obvios, y cuando llegó al hall la mirada de Kimi le demostró que se equivocaba.

-          Y yo sin chaqueta…

-          ¿Qué?

-          Nada, nada.-sólo estaba Kimi, y Yaiza fue a él con una sonrisa.

-          ¡Ayer ni te vi, maldito!

-          Te quejarás, si me has visto una semana entera.-la dio dos besos. Hubo tensión al ver que Sandra se quedaba a un lado y él hacía lo propio, pero Yaiza no quiso forzarles a nada.- ¿Y el resto?

-          No sé.  Dani dijo que nos esperaba allí. Faltan Jenson, Jessica, Nico y Seb.

-          Jenson y Jessica ya vienen.-Sandra informó sobre la pareja que bajaba las escaleras. Se unieron todos y al poco apareció Nico, que se arrejuntó a Sandra no sin antes saludar con ironía a un Kimi que no parecía receptivo. A los segundos apareció Sebastian, que iba rumbo a la calle sin pensar en que le esperaban.

-          Eh, tú.-Kimi le retuvo.

-          Qué.-se había acercado a él, así que no vio al grupo al otro lado.

-          Que vamos a cenar contigo.

-          ¿Qué dices?-negó.

-          Dani nos ha invitado.

-          ¿Y tú has aceptado?

-          Comida gratis.-resumió.- No sólo he aceptado yo.-hizo un gesto hacia el lado y antes de que Sebastian pudiese protestar por la marabunta de gente, se quedó mudo al ver a Yaiza y sus transparencias. 

-          Mierda.-dijo en su lengua natal. Kimi rió.

-          Contrólate ¿Eh?

-          ¿Acaso no lo hago?

-          No, subnormal, al contrario. Que dejes de hacer el imbécil.

-          Déjame en paz.-fue a separarse cuando apareció ella, con esa sonrisa rabiosa que llevaba últimamente.

-          Hola.-dijo con voz animada. Él la miró de manera fugaz.

-          Ey.-sólo el saludo cortó todo el ambiente. El resto estaba aún muy alejado como para oírles.

-          ¿No me vas a saludar?-él dudó.

-          Ho-hola.-Kimi rió y ella sintió demasiada rabia acumulada ante el comportamiento de ambos.

-          Me refería a un beso o algo.

-          Hay mucha gente.-ella rió con una ironía muy obvia.

-          ¿Y?-no quería borrar su sonrisa por miedo a explotar.

-          Luego.-quiso empezar a andar justo cuando llegaba el resto, que observaba de forma disimulada la conversación entre ambos.

-          ¿Y no vas a decirme nada?

-          ¿D-de qué?-se impacientaba al ver que no podía escapar.

-          No sé.-se señaló de arriba abajo.- Siempre me dices algo.-sin querer recorrió con ella su cuerpo, y tragó saliva mientras se giraba dándola la espalda.

-          Muy guapa.-todos se quedaron de piedra viéndole abandonar el hall, y sólo Kimi reía por lo bajo. Sandra se acercó a su amiga y la cogió del brazo.

-          Va, vamos. Pasa de él.- Yaiza sentía por primera vez verdaderas ganas de llorar ante lo que pasaba, y se soltó de su amiga para enfrentarse al único que parecía saber algo.

-          Qué le pasa.-Kimi borró su risa.

-          N-nada, anda, vamos.

-          Kimi, qué coño le pasa conmigo.

-          Que no le pasa nada, Yai, si está como siempre.-Yaiza abrió la boca hasta el máximo y cogió aire para no tomarla con su amigo, que claramente le ocultaba algo. Salió disparada del hall hacia la calle, y bajando las escaleras empujó con el hombro de forma intencionada a Sebastian, que se quedaba rezagado en el camino al restaurante para ir pegado a Kimi. Aunque hicieron sentarse juntos a Sebastian y Yaiza, ninguno se miró en toda la noche. Sandra acompañaba a un lado a su amiga, y Kimi lo hacía con el alemán, sin parar de susurrarle que intentase hablar con Yaiza antes de que esta le matase.

Acabó la cena, al menos el apartado de alimentarse, y pese a que todos buscaban la forma de iniciar una conversación en la que fuesen partícipes tanto Sebastian como Yaiza, el alemán siempre se las arreglaba para terminar en otro tema. Kimi tenía al lado a Dani, y este se veía obligado a participar de esas conversaciones que Sebastian buscaba para ignorar a Yaiza y no paraba de hacerle gestos a la chica pidiéndole perdón. Ella le quitaba importancia, y decidió ignorar todo, incluso al chico que había decidido ignorarla a ella.

Sandra no sabía ya cómo hacerla sonreír, y toda esa rabia que había visto en sus ojos durante esos días se había convertido en un lamento y desilusión que no le gustaba nada. Sebastian se levantó un momento a contestar una llamada al móvil, y la sonrisa irónica de Yaiza al ver el detalle del chico apresurado a coger un teléfono le hizo enrabietar más.

-          Tranquila…-Kimi pretendía seguir bromeando, aunque en su interior se moría de ganas de decirle a Yaiza que todo era mucho más simple de lo que parecía.

-          Déjame en paz.-fue rotunda. Hablaban en un tono normal, por lo que todos estaban atentos escuchando. Kimi no quiso decirla nada más, y sin querer cruzó mirada con Sandra. Fue de unos segundos, y aunque todo formaba parte del ambiente que rodeaba al estado de Yaiza, sintieron una presión que poco tenía que ver con la desolada chica que les separaba. Sebastian apareció y recibió las miradas de todo el mundo menos de la chica de su lado, y tragó saliva asumiendo que había sido el centro de todos los pensamientos en su ausencia.- Llamada urgente ¿No? –ironizó ella, llevándose la copa a la boca. Él recorrió las miradas de todo el mundo, presionado.

-          Mi hermano.-resumió. Ella sonrió y tuvo suficiente información como para no querer hablar con nadie en toda la noche.

Trajeron la cuenta, y Dani pagó ante las obligaciones claras del resto de personas, que se aprovechaban de su invitación como adolescentes. Pusieron rumbo al hotel otra vez, y por el camino Yaiza decidió situarse en cabeza para ignorar a cualquiera que hubiese compartido cena con ella.

Sebastian iba pegado a Kimi, como si fuese su protector aunque el finlandés pasase de él por ir hablando con Jenson. Dani y Nico mientras tanto iban con una Sandra que fingía no estar nerviosa por el posible enfrentamiento a Kimi que pudiese tener lugar una vez llegados al hotel.

Se quedaron todos hablando en el hall nada más entrar, en un círculo, y sólo Yaiza siguió su camino hacia el ascensor rumbo al dormitorio sin despedirse de nadie. Sebastian la miraba, y ahora en vez de pensar en sus incontrolables problemas físicos con ella se lamentaba por actuar de forma tan infantil.

-          De verdad te vas a quedar aquí.- Kimi le susurraba aprovechando que el resto hablaba. Sebastian volvió la mirada a su amigo.

-          Qué quieres que haga.

-          Hombre, yo te diría lo que puedes hacer, o hacerle a ella, pero eso es cosa tuya. Ahora con que al menos te despidieses sería suficiente.

-          Se ha ido corriendo.

-          Por tu culpa.-Sebastian resopló, y recibió la mirada de su amigo como una orden que no podía rechazar. Él tampoco se despidió de los demás, y fue hacia las escaleras para subirlas a prisas. Llegó a la cuarta planta sofocado, y vio a Yaiza en el fondo del pasillo llegando a su puerta.

-          Ey, espera.-no le hizo falta gritar para que ella le escuchase, pues el rellano estaba vacío. La chica se asustó al oír una voz, y miró sorprendida al alemán, que se había acercado.- Te has ido corriendo.

-          Ya.-estaba muy seria.- Siento no haberme quedado a disfrutar de la maravillosa noche.-la ironía llegó a los oídos de Sebastian como un puñetazo, y el chico hizo una mueca mientras ella buscaba la tarjeta de su cuarto en el bolso.

-          ¿No vas a bajar?

-          No. Tanta fiesta me ha dejado muerta.-volvió a ironizar, y el hecho de que Sebastian no mostrase ningún tipo de disculpa la ponía cada vez más nerviosa. Abrió la puerta.- Buenas noches.-cerró con un portazo, y aunque Sebastian quería usar aquello como excusa que le permitiese irse, sabía que tendría que aguantar tanto la bronca de Kimi como la de su propio subconsciente.  Dio vueltas por el pasillo mientras pensaba qué hacer, y se decidió a llamar al cabo de cinco minutos. La chica abrió en pijama, compuesto por una camiseta vieja tres tallas más grande y un short que apenas se veía. Sebastian se arrepintió de haber llamado.- Qué.

-          Em.-tragó saliva.- N-nada.-cerró los ojos.- Era p-para despedirme.-ella se cruzó de brazos, esperando mientras el chico pasaba su mano por la nuca aún con los ojos cerrados. Ella le observaba frustrada.

-          ¿Y bien?-él abrió los ojos, y la miró fijamente.

-          B-buenas noches.-se acercó un poco a ella y la dio un beso, tan corto que ella ni siquiera tuvo problemas al cerrar de nuevo con otro portazo. Sebastian soltó todo el aire que tenía dentro nada más quedar al otro lado de la puerta, y resopló varias veces antes de ir al otro lado del pasillo en busca de su dormitorio. Ambos tardaron más de la cuenta en dormirse, y mientras uno buscaba la forma de controlar ese estado animal que le poseía, la otra buscaba que la ira volviese a poseer sus ganas de llorar, que ahora eran más poderosas que cualquier cosa.

Abajo en el hall, y aprovechando que al día siguiente empezaba el trabajo en serio, todos hablaban en los sofás sin aparente cansancio. Jenson seguía hablando con Kimi mientras Jessica lo hacía con los otros tres. Al rato, la chica se unió a su novio y a Kimi, y Dani y Nico aprovecharon eso para mirar a Sandra.

-          ¿Qué tal vas?

-          Bien.-pese al estado de nervios que tenía, lo demás no la afectaba mucho.

-          Vale, pues no nos odies mucho.-les miró intrigada, y Dani se puso en pie.- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos ya.-Nico le siguió.- Mañana hay que madrugar.

-          Mierda, cierto.-Jenson no había caído en aquello, y se puso también en pie acompañado de Jessica. Sandra estaba enganchada en el sofá por una fuerza invisible, y odiaba a sus amigos pese a que ellos le habían pedido no hacerlo. Se desató de esa fuerza para ponerse en pie, y dio la espalda a Kimi, que hacía lo mismo. Jenson y Nico estaban en la misma planta, por lo que tomaron la escalera mientras que Dani y Sandra tenían que coger el ascensor para subir a la última. Jessica se había ido a su hotel, así que en el ascensor sólo iban a subir el australiano con Sandra y Kimi, que tenía que dirigirse a la planta intermedia entre todas. Sandra buscaba acercarse a Dani mientras entraban al ascensor, y el chico se mordía el labio nervioso. Kimi pulsó el botón de la tercera planta, y justo cuando las puertas se fueron a cerrar, Dani dio un brinco y las traspasó.

-          Yo mejor voy por la escalera.-Sandra se quedó de piedra, y ni siquiera pulsó el botón de su planta asumiendo el papelón que le había dejado Dani.

-          Amigos así son un tesoro.-Kimi estaba igual de sorprendido, y ella asintió sin problema a un pensamiento que compartía. Guardaron silencio, y sólo en la tercera planta Sandra se vio obligada a hablar al ver que el chico no salía del compartimento.

-          Es tu planta.

-          Lo sé.

-          ¿No sales?

-          No.-la miró dándole una obviedad a su respuesta que ella no veía.

-          Pues muy bien.-se cruzó de brazos asumiendo que no tenía escapatoria. Él pulsó el botón que cerraba el ascensor, y allí se quedaron.

-          Aprovechemos que no te puedes escapar ahora para que me expliques por qué te escapaste la otra vez.-Sandra rió con ironía al juego de palabras.

-          Lo tenías preparado ¿Eh?-negó con rabia.

-          ¿Y bien? ¿Me lo explicas?

-          ¿Qué querías que hiciese? No me iba a quedar contigo a comentar la jugada.

-          Hombre, lo hubiese preferido a verte escapar como si hubieses estado allí obligada.

-          ¿Por qué siempre exageras todo? Me fui, ya está.

-          Te fuiste llorando.-Ella se tomó su tiempo para hablar.

-          Y qué.

-          O estuve muy mal o algo pasaba.-no soportaba que tirase de bromas en cada frase que decía, y aun así aguantaba sin pulsar el botón que abriese las puertas.

-          Tú sabrás si algo pasaba.

-          ¿Yo? Yo no salí corriendo.

-          Tú fuiste el que me viniste a seguir al almacén. Y tú fuiste el que me dio el sermón pidiéndome perdón por yo que sé. 

-          Sí.-no le costaba asumir sus acciones.- Y tú fuiste la que saliste corriendo hacia el almacén.

-          ¿Pero y eso qué narices te importa a ti?

-          Hombre, pensaba que a estas alturas ambos íbamos a asumir que algo pasaba, pero si quieres seguir fingiendo que saliste corriendo por algo ajeno a mí, adelante.-se dio de lleno contra sus intenciones, y Sandra tuvo que tragar saliva antes de volver a hablar.

-          Ahora sí dices que pasa algo.-él se encogió de hombros.- ¿Y qué es lo que pasa?

-          No lo sé.

-          Pues vamos bien.

-          ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –le pasó la patata caliente a ella.

-          No lo sé.-repitió. La chica estaba de brazos cruzados mirando hacia un lado, pero él estaba de cara a ella.

-          Tú querías hacerlo.-se lo preguntó de forma indirecta, y ella no tuvo más remedio que mirarle.

-          El qué de todo lo que hemos hecho.

-          Todo.-sintió que se quedaba sin aire, y más que por la encerrona en la que se encontraba, vio su pregunta como principal culpable. Se sofocó y fue a pulsar el botón que abría las puertas, pero Kimi la cogió de la muñeca volviéndola hacia atrás. Negó.- Te he hecho una pregunta.

-          Es obvio ¿No? Como dices tú, si no hubiese querido habría sido violación.-él estuvo a punto de reír por la referencia, pero se mantuvo serio.- Y tú también querías.

-          Nunca he dicho que no.-ella frunció el ceño.

-          ¿A qué viene eso? ¿Insinúas que yo sí?

-          No insinúo nada. Tú siempre has intentado culparme a mí de esto –fue a reprocharle pero él no dejó de hablar.- y pedirme explicaciones era una forma de hacerlo.

-          Tú empezaste esto.

-          Y tú lo continuaste desde el primer momento.-pausó.- Y luego sin embargo tú también fuiste la que salió corriendo. Pese a confirmarme ahora que querías hacerlo.-le volvió a retirar la mirada, y ahora fue él el que decidió pulsar el botón que abría de nuevo las puertas.-  Haz lo que quieras, pero yo ya te he dado mi explicación. Sólo falta la tuya.

Salió hacia su pasillo y Sandra pulsó el botón número 4 con rapidez. Una vez en el rellano, fue hacia su dormitorio y se encerró en él tras un portazo. Se quitó la ropa y se metió dentro de su pijama del que no quería salir en días, y se acomodó bajo el edredón de su cama esperando con ganas que el jueves le trajese tanto trabajo que ni siquiera pudiese pensar en Kimi, como sabía que iba a hacer durante toda la noche.

 


	90. Juego de adultos

Los deseos de Sandra se cumplieron a rajatabla. Entre la rueda de prensa de pilotos a la que debía asistir Dani y las decenas de compromisos publicitarios que tenían por correr en casa, apenas tuvo tiempo para siquiera contarle a su amigo el resultado de su malévolo plan.

Comió con él y con Nico en la FIA, y allí les puso a ambos en situación tras montarles un numerito por haberles dejado a solas. Apenas le dieron importancia a su cabreo, y decidieron analizar con ella el resultado del segundo encuentro con Kimi. Al igual que con el primero, las ideas eran más bien escasas entre ambos, y pese a que tuvieron la intención de pedir a Sebastian que se uniese al debate, el verle con Yaiza y Britta entrar a la FIA les hizo cambiar de tema, por el bien de una Sandra que había disfrutado bastante de su estrés laboral.

Britta les ponía al día a los otros dos antes de dejarles ir a comer sobre el calendario de la tarde, y pese a que tenían cerca de doce eventos, a ambos les parecían pocos viendo cómo había ido la mañana. La jefa de prensa se despidió, y Yaiza apenas estuvo dos segundos al lado de Sebastian antes de dejarse caer en la mesa de Sandra, Nico y Dani, que se quedaban en silencio tras haber cuchicheado sobre los otros dos.

-          Podéis seguir, qué más da.-les animaba a no parar.

-          ¿Todo bien?-Dani reía.

-          Sí ¿No lo ves?

-          ¿Qué tal ha ido hoy?-Sandra estaba más seria.

-          Genial. Ayer se presenta en mi cuarto para despedirse, y hoy vuelve a ni mirarme.

-          ¿De verdad que no quieres que hablemos con él?

-          No, Sandra, no. Además, Kimi sabe qué le pasa.-Dani le dio una pequeña patada a Sandra al oír el nombre, y esta le miró con rabia. Dani y Nico rieron por lo bajo.- Tengo que hablar con él para que me lo cuente.

-          No lo va a hacer. Ya sabes cómo es con guardar secretos.

-          Me da igual.-cogió unas cuantas patatas del plato de Sandra.

-          ¿Por qué no pides algo?

-          No tengo hambre.

-          Quién lo diría…-ofendida, soltó la patata que le quedaba en la mano en el plato, y se levantó.- Mírala… ¿A dónde vas ahora?

 No se despidió de ellos y salió del centro del a FIA tan cabreada como había entrado en él. Recorrió el Paddock y se cruzó varias veces con gente que la entretenía pese a sus notables prisas por desaparecer. Conversó con Lauren, una de las dos chicas con las que había empezado su aventura de prácticas, y estuvieron comentando lo mucho que las cansaba su trabajo.

Aprovechó que estaban paradas frente al motorhome de Ferrari para atender a la puerta por si Kimi hacía acto de presencia, y en cuanto el finlandés apareció por la entrada, se despidió muy a su pesar de una simpática Lauren, que sin problemas seguía su camino.

-          Me vas a contar qué le pasa.-Kimi dio un brinco al verla.

-          ¿Eh?

-          A Seb.

-          Joder, qué pesada estás.

-          No me vuelvas a llamar pesada, Kimi, y menos cuando sabes que tengo motivo para serlo.-la vio tan cabreada que no se vio capaz de bromear con ella.

-          Yai, no pasa nada.

-          No me mira—

-          ¿Tú has visto el estrés de gran premio que tiene? No mira a nadie.

-          Sabes que es mentira.

-          El qué.

-          Todo eso del estrés, de echarme de menos, todo. Incluso la excusa del teléfono.-él resopló.- Atrévete a decirme que no es mentira, Kimi. Hazlo y te juro que me habrás decepcionado más que nadie.-tenía tantas ganas de que su amigo dejase de ser tan estúpido que no sabía cómo hacerla entender  que llevaba razón.

-          Mira, Yai. Sé lo mismo que tú.-ella negó cabreada.- Escúchame.-buscó la forma de darle la razón sin dejar mal a su amigo.- Cuando digo que sé lo mismo que tú, es literal. Él me contó lo del teléfono, me contó lo del estrés, me contó todo, y al igual que tú, sé que es mentira. Pero no sé cuál es la verdad.-ella le escuchaba, y Kimi asumió que su excusa era creíble. Ella se puso nerviosa.

-          C-creo que no le gusto.-Kimi frunció tanto el ceño que asumió que su excusa había sido tan creíble como negativa.

-          No.

-          Kimi, no me mira—

-          Yai, en serio, te aseguro que no es eso.

-          Tú mismo has dicho que no sabes qué es, así que podría—

-          Yai, joder, que no es eso.-no era capaz de argumentar sin destriparla que era precisamente lo contrario. En ese momento, viéndola a punto de llorar, comprendió que debía apalizar a su amigo por su comportamiento, pues como él había previsto, ella se había llevado la impresión equivocada.- Cómo coño puedes pensar eso.

-          T-te lo estoy diciendo, joder, no me mira, me evita, ni me quiere a su lado. Ya le viste anoche… M-muy guapa.-imitó su voz con desprecio.- Desde cuándo él es así.

-          ¿Pero tú te escuchas? ¿Cómo narices vas a dejar de gustarle de la noche a la mañana?

-          Salí corriendo cuando nos liábamos. Pudo haberse cabreado conmigo y entre el cabreo  y que no me vio en toda la semana…-se mordió el labio angustiada y Kimi no sabía qué hacer.

-          Mira –la cogió de los brazos.- No sé qué le pasa, pero te aseguro que no es eso.-ella negó.- ¿Por qué no confías en mí? No te he dado motivos para no hacerlo.

-          ¿Bromeas, no?-él hizo una mueca.

-          En un inicio sí que puedo ser un poco…

-          Embustero.-volvió a hacer una mueca.

-          Sí…  Pero luego te he demostrado siempre que lo hago por tu bien. Créeme, no es eso.-ella volvió a morderse el labio y miró a un lado, y se quedó de piedra al ver a Sebastian caminando con Heikki. Iban hacia su lado, y sólo cuando estaban suficientemente cerca, Sebastian vio a Kimi y Yaiza. La chica estaba medio llorando, y Sebastian por inercia miró a Kimi para recibir su ira.

-          Ey.-saludó de forma fugaz y siguió su camino con Heikki. Cuando Kimi volvió a mirar a Yaiza no sabía qué argumento darle para que no pensase como pensaba, pues era perfectamente entendible.

-          Es gilipollas, Yai.-ella asintió y rompió a llorar, y Kimi la abrazó mientras despotricaba contra su amigo en silencio.- No es tu culpa.-volvió a hablarla.- Sea lo que sea que le pasa, la culpa es suya.-ella asintió con velocidad, y Kimi rió por el detalle.

Se separó de ella y tras intentar animarla un poco más, la dejó marchar. Se fue a comer sola a Red Bull una vez el hambre la hubo poseído, y dio gracias que los mil eventos de la tarde no empezaban hasta las cinco, por lo que tuvo tiempo de armarse de valor para no dirigirle la palabra a Sebastian durante todo el día.

Durante el viernes todo era más de lo mismo, y puesto que pasaron la gran parte del día en el Pit Lane, Yaiza no tuvo problemas en unirse a Sandra y Dani cada vez que Britta desaparecía. Sebastian les miraba sin disimulo, y cada vez se odiaba más a sí mismo por cómo estaba manejando la situación. No sabía hasta qué punto Yaiza estaba dolida con el tema, y mucho menos hacia dónde iban sus pensamientos respecto a lo mismo, pero tenía claro que la chica le odiaba de una forma u otra.

Era algo que confirmaba cada vez que intentaba hablarla de algo superficial para simplemente escuchar el tono de su voz, un tono que cada vez era más furioso y antipático con él. Su cabeza se dividía en dos, y mientras se moría de ganas de hablar con ella para al menos recuperarla en el lado sentimental, agradecía también que ella se alejase físicamente de él, calmando la tensión que le surgía cada vez que la miraba. Decidió hacer caso a Heikki y se metió en situación de cara a los primeros libres.

Yaiza estaba con Sandra y Dani, mientras el chico se preparaba para los suyos, y miraba de reojo a Sebastian nerviosa. Pese a todo, sentía la necesidad de al menos desearle suerte, pues ese temor que le daban esos coches seguía vigente pese al claro cabreo que sentía con él.

-          ¿No vas a ir con él?-Sandra lo intuía.

-          No.-negó rotunda.

-          Oh, venga, Yai, si lo estás deseando.

-          Qué más da, él no quiere verme.-su amiga negó desesperada.- Son unos libres, no va a pasar nada.

Muy a su pesar, cuando Sebastian se ponía de camino al circuito, los nervios que sintió se vieron insuperables cuando el chico hizo un doble trompo que casi le estrella contra un muro. Sandra tuvo que ir a sentarse con ella durante la sesión por si al alemán le daba por hacer algo así de nuevo, y tuvo que controlarla para que no se pusiese a llorar. Le quitó los cascos para que no oyese nada de lo que pudiese decir Sebastian, y cuando el chico volvió al garaje y se bajó del coche, decidió alejarse. Yaiza fue disparada a él cuando se hubo quitado el casco.

-          Seb.-su estado alterado le asustó.- ¿Estás bien?

-          ¿Eh?-ni siquiera se acordaba del trompo.

-          ¿Qué narices ha pasado con el coche?-se acordó de repente.

-          Ah, sí, sí. Tranquila.-pese a que estaban hablando, estaba tan sofocado por la sesión y el verla allí de frente, que lo último que quería era seguir conversando.- Voy a…-señaló la zona interna del garaje y esta vez ella no se sintió molesta por su huida. Dejó que Heikki fuese con él, y ella mientras tanto aprovechó que Britta la daba descanso para ir a comer con Sandra, que había sido también liberada por Gina.  Regresaron al Pit Lane de cara a la segunda sesión, y esta vez Yaiza no tuvo más remedio, por el bien de su sistema nervioso, que acercarse al chico.

-          Suerte…-le susurró sin mucho esfuerzo. Él la miró y agradeció con la cabeza y media sonrisa. La chica se alejó y se fue a sentar con Sandra, y esta sesión no las dio al menos más sustos.

Pese a que había conseguido hablar con él de una forma más o menos normal, la tensión siguió entre ellos durante la tarde del viernes. Los pocos eventos que tenían ese día fueron igual de insufribles que los anteriores, y estando ambos más calmados, Sebastian seguía evitándola y Yaiza seguía reclamándole atención.

De regreso al hotel, el chico agradeció que Heikki apareciese de la nada, pues así fue hablando con él todo el trayecto en minibús mientras ella le miraba de brazos cruzados ya sin saber qué hacer para que la mirase. Su idea de que había dejado de gustarle cada vez estaba más afianzada en su cabeza, y cuando el conductor anunció la llegada al hotel, salió disparada sin querer verle más durante ese día.

Cenó sola, y regresó tan rápido como pudo a su dormitorio para que el día acabase cuanto antes. Se recordaba a ella asustada durante los primeros libres, y se cabreaba consigo misma por lo mismo, pues en ese momento veía a Sebastian como un ser indigno. Se despertó pensando exactamente lo mismo, pero el desayuno con Sandra la hizo ir disminuyendo su odio para volver a recuperar su lamento. Le contó lo que pensaba a la chica, y los últimos comentarios de Kimi al respecto, y Sandra estaba tan perpleja que ni hablaba. Sólo cuando Dani y Jenson se les unieron decidió opinar.

-          ¿Qué pasa?-Dani estaba intrigado.

-          Que Yai se ha vuelto gilipollas.-la chica soltó su tostada ofendida, y miró a su amiga pidiendo explicaciones.- Ahora le ha dado por pensar que a Seb ya no le gusta.-Jenson hizo un ruido que le situaba a favor de Sandra.

-          Iros a la mierda todos.

-          Yai.-Jenson cortó su mal humor.- Que es normal que estés así con él, si ya creo que todos estamos cabreados con él de una forma u otra, pero no pienses eso porque es una tontería.

-          No me mira y—

-          Ya, ya sabemos que no te mira, lo dices todo el rato.

-          Oye si tanto os molesta me puedo ir.-se levantó y cogió su mochila.

-          ¿Otra vez te escapas?

-          Sí, me voy con mis locuras a otra parte. –ironizó, y nada más levantarse Dani miró a Sandra negando.

-          Encima será mi culpa.

-          La provocas.

No quiso discutirle, y cuando acabaron de desayunar se pusieron los tres rumbo al circuito, en donde se separaron cada uno hacia su escudería. Fueron a la tanda de libres, y Yaiza volvía a meterse en el garaje de Dani, ya sin enfadarse con Sandra, para ignorar a un Sebastian que ese día ni siquiera la miraba de reojo.

Fueron a cumplir con sus compromisos publicitarios y periodísticos hasta la sesión de clasificación, a la cual llegaron todos ajustados por haber tenido que comer a prisas. Yaiza comió con Sandra y Dani, y Sebastian se metió en la FIA con varios mecánicos a pasar la hora de la comida. Llegaron al pit lane y todos se prepararon para la sesión. Otra vez, Yaiza decidió obviar el envío de suerte hacia Sebastian por su malestar hacia el chico, y cuando le vio caerse en la Q2 se arrepintió como ya hizo el día anterior.

-          ¿Qué broma es esta?

-          Red Bull. La broma es Red Bull.-ambas comentaban indignadas el hecho de que Sebastian acabase fuera de los diez primeros. Para colmo, que Jenson tampoco lo hiciese no ayudaba a nada. Sebastian regresó al garaje tan desesperado como siempre, y Yaiza fue con él y Britta al parque cerrado mientras Sandra esperaba a Dani.

La Q3 fue la mayor locura posible, y el ver a Massa haciendo pole la descolocó tanto como el hecho de ver a Lewis noveno. Sólo el detalle del británico la hizo recordar a Nico, que acababa segundo. Se quedó de piedra al ser consciente de que no se había acordado de él en toda la semana, y el ver a Kimi octavo le hizo sentir un cúmulo de cosas en el estómago que sólo se arreglaron cuando Dani se bajó del coche tras su quinto puesto.

Fueron al parque cerrado, del que se iban Sebastian, Britta y Yaiza, y al rato se reunieron todos sin quererlo en el Pit Lane, en donde los dos pilotos hablaban ya con su ropa de calle con sus mecánicos de una forma más o menos similar pese a las diferencias en parrilla. Yaiza y Sandra estaban sentadas a un lado, y esperando a que Sebastian acabase, Heikki se las unió para charlar un rato.

-          ¿Y a vosotros qué os pasa?-tras hablar de cosas sin importancia, Heikki se preocupó por Yaiza y su piloto.

-          Buena pregunta.-no quería una charla larga sobre el tema, y la intervención clave de Heikki puso fin a la misma de una forma nada positiva.

-          Pero lleváis así desde Canadá ¿No?-ella asintió desganada.- Es que las veces que hablé con él durante la semana pasada le noté bastante raro.

-          Seb es raro de por sí.-intervino Sandra mientras Heikki reía, y sólo Yaiza se quedó a cuadros.

-          ¿Hablaste con él?

-          Claro.-no veía nada raro en eso.

-          ¿Estuviste con él trabajando?

-          No. Hablamos por teléfono ¿Por?-Sandra cerró los ojos asumiendo lo que acababa de pasar, y Yaiza miró a Sebastian con tanta furia que se levantó decidida hacia él mientras Heikki buscaba entender qué había dicho. Sandra la intentó parar, pero la dejó sobre todo al ver que Yaiza llegaba al chico con la misma ironía de los últimos días.

-          Seb.-él, que hablaba con mecánicos, a penas le dio importancia a la presencia de la chica, a la que miraba de reojo.- ¿Me dejas tu móvil? He de hablar con Britta, y se me ha acabado la batería del mío.-sin responder con palabras, asintió y se lo dio desbloqueado mientras seguía hablando con los mecánicos.- Gracias.-respondió bajito, y con ira, y el no recibir respuesta le dio completamente igual. Se sentó en una silla mientras empezaba a mirar el móvil, y no dudó en ir al registro de llamadas, el cual era infinito, al igual que las conversaciones en Whatsapp y otras tantas aplicaciones. Aguantando el llanto y la rabia, fue a la información del teléfono y confirmó que el alta en el mismo tenía más de un año, y como si estuviesen conectados, Sebastian se giraba apresurado ignorando a sus mecánicos, y se acercaba corriendo a la chica, frente a la cual frenaba fingiendo naturalidad.

-          ¿H-has hablado ya con B-britta?-ella cogió aire y se levantó, y el rostro de Sebastian le indicaba que el chico se había dado cuenta tarde del error que cometía al darle el móvil.

-          Sí.-le miró con desprecio mientras Sandra se acercaba a ellos, y Yaiza le fue a devolver el teléfono. Sebastian hizo amago de ir a cogerlo, pero de repente la chica soltaba el móvil contra el suelo.

-          ¡Yai!-Sandra se alteraba nada más llegar ante lo inesperado. Sebastian dio un paso hacia atrás para mirar el destrozo de móvil, y devolvió la mirada asustada a la chica.

-          Vaya, perdona. –Sebastian no sabía qué decir, pues deducía que ya no había marcha atrás.- Que pena que se haya roto. Recién comprado como estaba ¿No?-se cruzó de brazos, y Sandra decidió evadirse de ellos agachándose a por los restos de móvil.

-          Yai—

-          Me has mentido.-no le iba a dejar hablar.- No tenías el móvil roto.

-          Déjame expli—

-          Me has estado mintiendo toda la semana. Y la anterior.-hablaba con un tono bajo, y eso era lo único que Sebastian agradecía de esa conversación, que al menos pasaba desapercibida para todos salvo para Sandra, Heikki y un Dani que había acudido al lugar al ver la escena.- Me evitas. No me hablas, ni siquiera me miras—

-          Yai, te juro que—

-          Me dijiste que tenías el móvil roto para no contestar ni mis llamadas ni mis mensajes. Me hiciste parecer una loca y me has hecho creer que tenía la culpa de algo.-Tanto Dani como Sandra compartían su frustración en menor medida, y sólo Sebastian buscaba la forma de hacerla saber que nada era tan grave como lo que ella pensaba. Se ponía nervioso y suplicaba que Kimi apareciese para salvarle el pellejo, pero estaba solo ante el peligro, y no era capaz de decirle nada.

-          No es lo que piensas.-ella rió con ironía.

-          ¿Qué es lo que pienso?

-          N-no lo sé. Pero te juro que—

-          Ah, entonces bien.

-          Yai—

-          Seb si no quieres estar conmigo dímelo.-él estaba esperando eso, y aunque suplicaba que no llegase ese momento de la conversación, este llegó pese a sus esperanzas.

-          No es eso.-se moría de rabia y de vergüenza, y no sabía dónde meterse para que la chica dejase de pensar lo que no era.

-          Ya, seguro.

-          Yai, por favor.

-          Tranquilo que te lo voy a poner fácil para que no me tengas que ver más.-se abrió paso y se marchó, y Sebastian se quedó con los brazos en jarra, mirando su marcha, sin saber qué decir. Dani y Sandra se miraron entre ellos, y decidieron ir hacia atrás rumbo al garaje del australiano para dejar a Sebastian sólo con su angustia.

Pasó la tarde y sólo se encontraron todos una vez estaban en el hotel. Yaiza cenaba sola en el buffet después de haber estado viendo sin ganas el partido de Alemania, el cual la cabreó más que animó, y ni se opuso ni aceptó la presencia de Sandra, Dani y Nico, al que habían actualizado la información. No sabían qué decirla, y su lamento volvía a estar en un segundo plano por la ira que ocupaba la portada de su rostro.

Los tres recién llegados decidieron hablar de otros temas pese a que Yaiza les ignoraba por completo, y sólo guardaron silencio cuando por la puerta pasaban Kimi y Sebastian. El alemán miraba de forma fija a la mesa en donde estaba la chica, y Kimi hacía muecas que demostraban a los otros tres que ya estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido. Kimi tiró de Sebastian hacia la mesa, y una vez llegaron allí, Yaiza alzó la mirada alterada por el color rojo del polo de Kimi. Hizo un gesto de sorpresa enrabietada y se levantó.

-          ¿A dónde vas?-Sandra pretendía retenerla.- Pero si no has acabado de—

-          No quiero compartir mesa con él.-fue directa. Le miró.- Yo no voy a mentir.-cogió su mochila y salió disparada del buffet, y Kimi decidió ir a por comida mientras Sebastian se dejaba caer destrozado sobre la mesa. Los tres le miraban.

-          Podéis insultar y esas cosas, sois libres.-les animó.

-          No, eso se lo dejamos a ella, que disfruta más.-Dani rió y Nico con él, que intentaba ocultarlo por su claro desprecio a la situación. Sandra le miraba negando, y cuando llegó Kimi, dejaron que fuese él el que tomase la palabra.

-          Toma.-le dio un plato de sopa. Sebastian lo miró con sorpresa.

-          ¿Sopa?

-          Y no te doy una hostia porque no les quedaban.-Dani rió mientras Sebastian negaba.- Gilipollas.

-          Mucho.-Sandra reforzó el insulto, y Sebastian la miró negando.

-          ¿No vas a subir?-Kimi le preguntaba.

-          Sí, seguro que me espera con los brazos abiertos.

-          Para ti mejor serían otras extremidades.-Sebastian desorbitó la mirada al igual que los otros tres presentes. El protagonista por la información innecesaria que daba Kimi, y los otros por no entender nada.- Ah, que no les has contado por qué eres un auténtico gilipollas.

-          No era mi intención, no.-le reprochaba. Kimi soltó los cubiertos preparándose para hablar.

-          Vais a flipar—

-          Kimi, ni se te ocurra.-se encaró a él.

-          ¿Te crees con derecho de guardar secretitos ahora?

-          Kimi—

-          Veréis…-se puso de frente a los otros de nuevo, que se acercaban a la mesa más que intrigados.- Es que es la cosa más surrealista que habéis oído nunca.-rió.

-          ¿Tanta gracia tiene? Porque a Yai no le hace ninguna.-Sandra se indignaba.

-          Oh, sí, créeme, la tiene. Y cuando lo sepas querrás matar a este gilipollas como yo.–Sebastian negaba, aún inquieto al ver que Kimi iba a hablar.

-          Oye, espera.-Dani intervino, y Sandra le miró con rabia porque estaba impaciente por saber el motivo.- Te sigue gustando ¿No? Yai, digo.-Sebastian dejó los ojos en blanco.

-          ¿Ves?-Kimi insistía.- Te dije o no te dije que todos iban a pensar lo mismo que ella.

-          Sí.-dijo desganado.

-          Es que eres un—

-          Gilipollas, lo sé.

-          ¿Pero es eso?-Dani insistía.

-          ¿Cómo coño va a ser eso? –Sebastian se indignó.- ¿De verdad pensáis que me ha dejado de gustar?-los tres se miraron y no respondieron.

-          Pues si ellos piensan que sí, imagínate ella.-Sebastian se dejó caer hacia el respaldo de la silla y miró al techo mientras Kimi seguía hablando.- Supongo que lo sabéis, pero el gilipollas estuvo evitando a Yai durante la semana pasada. Con el tema del teléfono y tal.

-          Sí, el móvil roto.-recordó Sandra con ironía.

-          Que no estaba roto.-aclaró Kimi.- Bueno, ahora sí.-rió y al ver que era el único decidió seguir hablando.- Resulta que—

-          Te suplico que te calles.

-          Seb estaba cachondo perdido.-Sebastian hizo un aspaviento con las manos, y volvió a mirar al techo. Los otros tres fruncieron el ceño.

-          ¿Qué?

-          Cachondo perdido.-repitió asintiendo Kimi.- No le busquéis sentido a nada, pero resulta que el gilipollas no quería hablar con Yai porque después de liarse con ella se quedó con el calentón una vez Yai se fue contigo.-miró a Sandra. Los tres no daban crédito a nada.- Y –rió de nuevo al recordarlo- es que no tiene sentido nada. Después de meses resulta que no quería hablar con ella porque se había quedado tan cachondo que pensaba que el hacer algo con ella era ir demasiado rápido.-los tres miraron a Sebastian, que tenía la mirada perdida y hacía una mueca asumiendo lo estúpido que era.- Y decidió inventarse la excusa del móvil para no tener que hablar con ella y por tanto no empalmarse en la distancia.

-          Lo del móvil fue idea tuya.-intervino.

-          Lo que sea.-pasó de él.- Y luego al llegar aquí, en vez de aprovechar que ya estaban juntos y quitarse el calentón, el idiota—

-          Cambiamos de insulto, menos mal.

-          El gilipollas –recuperó el anterior- seguía empeñado en alejarse porque pensaba que iba muy rápido y quería disfrutar de la tarta poco a poco y no de un tirón porque se pondría malo y él quería estar a dieta -hizo un inciso.- La tarta es Yai.-todos asintieron.- Y le dije que Yai pensaría lo que no era, porque ignorarla, no mirarla y hacer las estupideces que hacía lo único que la harían pensar era que no le gustaba, y efectivamente, eso pasó.-todos asintieron de nuevo.- Y aquí estamos. Yai deprimida porque piensa que Seb ya no la quiere, Seb cachondo perdido y sin tarta, y nosotros buscando la forma de matarle...-guardó silencio y todos miraron poco a poco a Sebastian, que tenía la cara apoyada en la mano derecha, que descansaba sobre el brazo en el reposabrazos. Les miró asumiendo que se merecía cualquier cosa que le fuesen a decir.

-          Eres gilipollas.-a la sorpresa de todos, fue Nico el que lo dijo, y todos, incluido Sebastian, asintieron.

-          ¿Cómo coño se te ocurre?-Sandra empezó su discurso irritada.- Eres imbécil, de verdad. Los tíos sólo pensáis con la polla o qué coño pasa. Tanto ser un puto moñas durante meses y ahora la dejas que piense lo que no es. Y tú aquí tan pancho, sin darle importancia.

-          Claro que le doy im—

-          Ni se te ocurra interrumpirme.-Kimi rió.- Eres un impresentable, en serio te lo digo.

-          Gracias.-le miró con rabia por su chulería.- Ya sé que lo soy, no hace falta que me lo digáis todos.-Dani rió y todos le miraron.

-          Perdón, es que sigo dándole vueltas. Y ahora relaciono todo con lo que de verdad pasaba y es que no puedo creerlo. -Kimi se unió a la risa que volvía a tener Dani, y al poco se les unió Nico. Sólo Sandra miraba aún con rabia a Sebastian.

-          No sé a qué esperas para ir a pedirle perdón.

-          Claro que sí, Sandra, y cuando me pregunte que por qué la he mentido le digo lo que os acaba de contar este.

-          Hombre, con suerte la alegras la noche.-Dani reía y Kimi otra vez con él. Ahora hasta Sandra se unió.- Es que encima tienes razón –miró a Sandra.- con lo moñas que has sido y ahora... –Dani no pudo acabar y volvió a reír y todos con él. Sebastian negó mirando con furia a Kimi, y se levantó de allí.

-          Que os den.

-          Tú no, controla tus deseos.-Kimi puso la última broma en la mesa, y todos rieron mientras Sebastian se iba de allí mirándole con odio. Subió en el ascensor a la cuarta planta dispuesto a hablar con ella, pero seguía con la intención de no desvelarle el motivo real de todo el problema. No quería ir deprisa, y pese a que todos lo veían como una locura, él seguía insistiendo en que debía controlar aquello, y a ese pensamiento se le unía ahora la extrema vergüenza. Llegando a su puerta, se topó con Heikki que salía de la suya.

-          ¿Vienes?-había quedado con él para ir a relajarse un poco.

-          Dame cinco minutos.

-          Cinco.

-          Que sí.

-          No más. Porque luego—

-          Vale, llama en cinco minutos.-Heikki asintió, y Sebastian se plantó frente a la puerta de Yaiza, a la cual llamó tras mucho dudar. La chica estaba frente al espejo del baño, secándose el pelo con una toalla tras haberse dado una ducha en busca de calma. Tenía asumido que sería Sandra la del otro lado de la puerta, como siempre hacía, y fue a abrir sin preocuparse mucho de su imagen. Él se tomó las molestias de hacerlo al verla.- Estooo…-cerró los ojos y se llevó la mano a la cara para apretar sus párpados. Cogió aire y miró a un lado.- Q-quería hablar contigo.

-          ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quiero hablar contigo?-la chica llevaba un albornoz que se veía fácilmente que era de hombre, y lo tenía cerrado sin mucho esmero. Se cruzó de brazos, sin ayudar en nada a Sebastian, que había decidido mirarla y que ahora volvía a girar a un lado.

-          N-no lo sé.-estaba completamente perdido. Ella, sin saber por qué, se echó a un lado y le dejó pasar, y una vez dentro él huyó hacia el fondo del dormitorio. La cama les separaba.

-          ¿Y bien?-seguía de brazos cruzados, y Sebastian seguía ahora mirando a otro lado, esta vez a la moqueta.

-          Quería pedirte perdón. Por mentirte.

-          Ah.-se hizo la sorprendida.- Que me has mentido.

-          S-sí. Pero no es por lo que piensas.

-          ¿Ya sabes lo que pienso?

-          Sí.-ella asentía con la misma ironía de siempre.- Es una tontería eso de que me hayas dejado de gustar.

-          Ya.-seguía asintiendo de brazos cruzados, y cada vez que Sebastian intentaba mirarla, se arrepentía y volvía a cerrar los ojos. El albornoz cada vez estaba más descolocado, y el detalle de su pelo mojado no ayudaba al autocontrol del chico, que buscaba concentrarse en la conversación para no estropearlo todo de nuevo.- Supongo que no tengo motivos para pensar eso ¿No?-él no respondió.- Que me hayas ignorado, evitado, que ni me dirigieses la palabra son sólo imaginaciones mías.

-          N-no.

-          N-no qué.-imitó.

-          No sé.-se sofocaba. Yaiza negaba sin entender nada. Sebastian se puso de lado para evitar tenerla de frente, y buscó aire por todos lados. Se sentía la persona más inmadura del mundo.

-          No sabes. Pues entonces vamos bien. Seb –oyó su voz más cerca, y entendió que la chica se había acercado, dejando la cama a un lado.- llevo una semana comiéndome la cabeza pensando que te he dejado de gustar, y tú en vez de decirme qué coño te pasa,  me dices no sé.-le imitó de nuevo.

-          Sí.-Yaiza volvió a negar, y Sebastian decidió callarse porque no controlaba lo que decía. Seguía mirando a un lado, y Yaiza dudaba de verdad de todo lo que pasaba.

-          ¿Pretendes que te crea?-tenía la voz rota, y empezaba a ponerse nerviosa al ver que el chico volvía a ignorarla. Sebastian asintió, aún sin mirarla.- Seb, qué coño te pasa.

-          N-nada.

-          ¡Cómo que nada!-se alteró y él dio un paso atrás.- Mírate, ni siquiera me contestas, has venido para hablar y no hablas.-pausó.- N-ni siquiera me miras.

-          Y-ya.-ella entreabrió la boca sorprendida por la repentina sinceridad.

-          ¿Ya?-Sebastian se insultaba a sí mismo en silencio, y no sabía qué hacer.

-          Q-qué tal si te vistes y hablamos más t-tranquilos.

-          ¿Qué me…qué?-no daba crédito a nada de lo que veía u oía. Sebastian, sin mirarla, movió la mano de arriba abajo en dirección a la chica, y ella se miró a sí misma.- Qué pasa.-no entendía nada. Él repitió el gesto con más esmero. Yaiza volvió a quedarse boquiabierta y la idea de que le había dejado de gustar le hacía pensar que Sebastian no la quería ni mirar por lo mismo. A la vez, asumía que no podía ser tan drástico, y tartamudeaba intentando decir algo sin conseguirlo.- ¿M-me estás diciendo q-que te molesta que vaya así?

-          S-sí. O sea, no, a ver... -seguía sin mirarla. La chica estaba a apenas unos centímetros de él, y Sebastian no sabía hacia dónde mirar. Resopló.- M-me incomoda. –La boca abierta de Yaiza se acompañó de sus ojos desorbitados, y le miraba con tanta indignación que no sabía qué decir. Cerró la boca con rabia, y mordió su labio para no gritarle.

-          Te incomoda.-él asintió.- Pues nada, yo me lo quito, tranquilo.-sin pensárselo dos veces, se despojó del albornoz y lo dejó sobre la cama. Sebastian se dio la vuelta por completo.

-          Joder.-ya no sabía qué hacer.

-          ¿¡Por qué te escondes?! Ya no voy en albornoz, ya no te tengo que incomodar.-Él negaba de espaldas a ella y se restregaba los ojos aun sin poder respirar bien.- Mírame, Seb.-negó.- Seb, haz el favor de mirarme.-ahora ya ni negaba.- ¡Seb!-le giró y el chico la miró de frente, pero sólo clavó su mirada en sus ojos, controlando la tentación mientras ella buscaba entender cómo no era capaz de desviar la mirada. Esperó, y se sintió realmente despreciada al ver que él seguía mirándola a los ojos de una forma claramente obligada.- ¿N-no vas a decir nada?- Él negó y giró su rostro ante la presión, y volvió a cerrar los ojos y a restregárselos. Yaiza sintió que se le ponía la piel de gallina, y empezó a sentir tanta vergüenza que no sabía dónde meterse. Sus ojos estaban tan aguados que no podía controlarlos, y alguna lágrima cayó por su rostro mientras ella seguía mirándole, suplicándole atención. Pese a que no la miraba, se tapó como pudo con las manos, muerta de vergüenza ante el rechazo, y bajó la mirada dejándola perdida mientras se giraba para buscar el albornoz. Su mano no hubo tocado la tela de la prenda cuando recibía un tirón por la otra mano. Sin darse cuenta, estaba pegada a los labios de Sebastian, que la besaba con rabia mientras agarraba su cadera con la misma fuerza. La chica, que no entendía absolutamente nada, no buscó separarse por la propia sorpresa y se agarró dubitativa a su cuello mientras correspondía el beso, y cuando menos se lo esperaba estaba tumbada en la cama con Sebastian sobre ella. El repentino giro de guión provocó que Yaiza no tuviese apenas oxígeno en los pulmones para sobrellevar aquello, pero no quería separarse de él para intentar tenerlo. Aprovechó que Sebastian empezó a recorrer su cuello para coger aire, y aunque apenas unos segundos atrás se sentía la persona más despreciada del mundo, en ese momento sólo buscaba dejarse llevar por la repentina e inesperada excitación. Buscó sus labios de nuevo, y él subió un pocos sus manos de su cadera a su cintura mientras volvía a besarla con la misma rabia.

-          ¡Seb!-la puerta sonó, y ambos se quedaron quietos al oír la voz de Heikki. Sebastian miraba fijamente a los ojos de la chica, que hacía lo propio con los suyos.- ¡Seb, tenemos que irnos!-Ambos cogían aire a gran velocidad, y ella le suplicaba sin decir nada que no se marchase ahora. Él la volvió a besar, con más calma, y se levantó para irse de allí antes de que Heikki volviese a llamar. Yaiza se acomodó sobre la cama, y miró durante varios minutos el vacío que había dejado la marcha de Sebastian. No entendía nada, y, pese a todo, volvía a sentirse avergonzada. Cogió su albornoz a prisas y se lo puso. Y se lo apretó lo más fuerte que pudo intentando que la soledad de su dormitorio dejase de observarla.

 


	91. Nada está aclarado

Pasó una noche tranquila, la que más hasta la fecha en esa semana, y en parte todo se vio beneficiado por el hecho de que Kimi se levantase a los pocos segundos de que Sebastian se fuese, evitando cualquier conversación que pudiese surgir con ella. Habían hablado estando Sebastian delante, al menos de forma genérica al igual que Dani y Nico, pero la ausencia de alemán volvía a dejarlos a los dos enfrentados sin querer.

Se dio una ducha antes de ir a buscar a Yaiza, y mientras esperaba a que la contestase al móvil, repasaba su aparatoso horario analizando qué tenía que hacer antes de la carrera. Resopló varias veces, y pese a que no era gran cosa comparado con el resto de días, le seguía pareciendo una barbaridad.

Yaiza la respondió, y decidió guardar todos sus papeles y carpetas en la mochila para salir en su busca. Llamó a la puerta y tuvo que esperar un poco hasta que la chica abrió. Correteaba por el cuarto guardando las cosas en la mochila.

-          ¿Aún andas así?

-          No me sonó el despertador.-se intentaba meter las deportivas.- O no lo puse. Algo así.

-          Qué harías sin mí.

-          Tirarme por la ventana.-cogió la mochila y se la puso a la espalda, y cerró tras coger la tarjeta. Fueron al ascensor y Sandra la dio unos segundos para recuperar el aire perdido en su puesta en marcha antes de interrogarla.- Y bueno… ¿Qué tal?-Yaiza acababa de pulsar el botón hacia el hall.

-          ¿Qué tal? Cansada. ¿Tú?

-          No me refiero a eso.-Yaiza frunció el ceño.- ¿No subió Seb a hablar contigo?-en un movimiento brusco, Yaiza retiró la mirada a Sandra y tragó saliva.

-          Ah. Sí.-sintió que empezaba a sudar sólo por el recuerdo recorriendo su mente, y de forma contradictoria con su sensación térmica, se subió la cremallera de la chaqueta. Sandra la miró atónita con media sonrisa.

-          ¿Todo bien?-Yaiza se encogió de hombros.- Eso es un sí o…

-          No lo sé.

-          ¿Hablasteis?-quería sonsacarle si sabía la verdad antes de destripársela ella.

-          Sí. Bueno, no.-no la miraba. Llegaron al hall y fueron hacia el buffet.

-          Cómo que no.

-          Como que no. Fuimos a hablar pero…-tragó saliva.- Nada, llegó Heikki y se tuvo que ir.-Sandra resopló.

-          Puto Heikki. Últimamente podría estarse quieto.-Yaiza asintió compartiendo su pensamiento en gran medida.

Se dejó caer en el asiento y Sandra se ofreció a ir a por el desayuno. La media hora que pasaron en la mesa fue bastante tranquila, y Sandra perdió la emoción por hablar al no poder decirle nada a la chica con la que desayunaba.

Cuando fueron a salir del buffet, y pese a que contaba con que había organizado todo sin falta, Sandra tuvo que subir de nuevo a su habitación a buscar una pequeña libreta que era fundamental para un reportaje de Dani. Yaiza ya llegaba tarde al circuito, así que no pudo esperarla. A Sandra no le preocupaba la hora, pues iba con tiempo, y aun así fue corriendo de un lado para otro hasta que llegó a la parada del minibús, el cual no estaba.

Se impacientaba esperando, y aunque se repetía a sí misma que no tenía nada que hacer, no le gustaba la idea de llegar con el tiempo justo. El minibús hizo acto de presencia en la lejanía, y respiró aliviada mientras volvía a colocarse la mochila al hombro para subir. Entró y fue a cerrar la puerta, pero para disgusto suyo, deseó haber comprobado si llevaba todo en la mochila a primera hora para no tener que estar tomando ese autobús.

-          Hola.-Nico se sentaba frente a ella tan impactado como la propia Sandra, que tragaba saliva sin saber qué decirle.

-          Ho-hola.-él se asomó por la puerta a ver si venía alguien más, y cuando comprobó que no, cerró y el conductor se puso en marcha. Llevaba su polo de Mercedes y para disgusto de Sandra, no llevaba nada en las manos que indicase que iba a ir concentrado en sus cosas durante el trayecto.

-          ¿Qué tal?

-          ¿Qué?-le respondió tan rápido como pudo. Le oyó hablar, pero no escuchó lo que decía. Se asustó al ver que le dirigía la palabra, y que lo hacía con un tono bastante tranquilo.

-          Que qué tal.-repitió.

-          Oh.-tragó saliva.- B-bien.-él asintió y miró por la ventana.- ¿T-tú?-se vio obligada a seguir la pregunta.

-          Bien, supongo.-seguía mirando por la ventana, y miraba al cielo intentando analizarlo. A Sandra no se le había hecho tan largo el trayecto en toda la semana, y cuando miró por la ventana comprobó que el hotel seguía viéndose, por lo que aún quedaba un rato para llegar al circuito. Estaba justo frente a él, sentada de cara, y no podía dejar de mirarle sin saber dónde meterse.- ¿Cómo va por Red Bull?-esta vez sí le escuchó, y no pudo responderle con la misma velocidad debido a la sorpresa al ver que él quería seguir hablando. No pudo ocultar el asombro.

-          ¿P-por qué me preguntas eso?-él hizo una mueca.

-          Curiosidad.-ella asintió, pero no le dio una respuesta.- ¿No dices nada?

-          Perdona.-se alteró.- Como comprenderás estoy un poco sorprendida al ver que me hablas.-ahora el que asentía era Nico.- Y más después de Canadá.-él se encogió de hombros.

-          No merece la pena estar a hostias.-miraba de nuevo por la ventana.- Somos bastante adultos todos, y maduros. Al menos yo me lo considero.

-          Sí, pero… -él volvió a mirarla.- En Canadá ninguno actuamos de forma muy madura. En la fiesta, me refiero.

-          ¿Piensas eso porque no estuve con vosotros?-Sandra asintió con timidez.- Ya, bueno, soy maduro pero no gilipollas.-rió sin mucho humor.- No es que me apetezca verte con él.

-          No estamos juntos.-le dio información que no había pedido.

-          No me importa.-no se lo dijo a malas, más bien buscaba tranquilizarla.- Yai no lo sabe ¿No?-la conversación tomó un rumbo inesperado.

-          ¿El qué?

-          Lo que ha pasado con Kimi.-Sandra no se movía.- Lewis me dijo que no lo sabía, no sé cómo se ha enterado de ello, pero—

-          ¿Lewis lo sabe?-se estremeció.

-          Sí. Se lo dije yo.

-          ¿Por qué?

-          Necesitaba hablar con alguien.-no le reprochó nada, pero no veía con buenos ojos que todo el mundo estuviese al tanto de ello.- Entonces Yai no lo sabe.

-          No.

-          ¿Por qué?

-          Yai le adora. Sería insoportable si se lo dijese.-Nico rió, y Sandra no supo si se sentía cómoda o no con ello.

-          ¿Quién lo sabe?-sólo con las preguntas que le hacía, Sandra comprendía que el tema había llegado a tal nivel de difusión que no era comparable con la importancia del tema.

-          Creo que demasiada gente…-él volvió a reír.- Dani, Seb, Hülk… Dices que Lewis… Jenson, Jessica…-dejó de contar con los dedos al no recordar a nadie más. Nico puso cara de asombro.

-          Vamos, que sólo falta Yai.-ella asintió.

-          Pero ya te he dicho que no estamos juntos, no hay nada que contar.

-          No lo parece por toda la gente que lo sabe.-volvió a reír y ella a temblar.

-          Seb nos pilló, así que no cuenta, y a Dani se lo conté porque necesitaba hablar con alguien, igual que Hülk… A Jenson y Jessica se lo contaron ellos, y a Lewis tú.

-          Al menos no nos juntamos con más gente, si no lo sabría toda la parrilla antes que Yai.-volvió a reír y ella dejó escapar media sonrisa sólo para no incomodarle con su seriedad. Se sintió tan presionada a hablar de eso con él que quiso ir a más.

-          ¿Tú qué tal? –sólo pasaba por su cabeza la imagen de Nico hablando con aquella chica rubia, y lo único que esperaba era que él confirmase que tenía algo con ella para asegurarse de que de verdad no le importaba nada lo de Kimi.- Ya te vi en la fiesta con… -no quiso continuar, y que él asintiese la ayudó a no hacerlo.

-          Ah, bien, sí.-resumió y se encogió de hombros.- Nada serio.

-          Oh.-su gozo en un pozo. Hablando se les había pasado finalmente lo largo del trayecto, y el conductor aparcaba en la puerta para dejarles salir. Fueron en silencio hacia la entrada.

-          ¿Entonces en Red Bull bien?-volvió al inicio, y Sandra asintió con más naturalidad.

-          Sí, dentro de lo que cabe.

-          Ya, es Red Bull.-compartieron un gesto de desprecio y Nico se alejó un poco de ella.- Me voy que llego tarde.

-          Vale. ¡Suerte!-tuvo que gritarle eso último pues el chico ya había pillado carrerilla. Le dio las gracias con la mano, y se quedó parada a medio camino sin entender nada de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Le costó ponerse en marcha, y cuando pasó por la entrada del motorhome de Red Bull ignoró sin querer a varias personas que la saludaron. Dio con Dani, que hablaba con Gina sentado en una mesa, y se les unió pretendiendo olvidarse de lo que acababa de pasar. Estuvo en silencio la gran parte del tiempo hasta que se pusieron en marcha a su primer reportaje, y Dani aprovechó que Gina hablaba con el medio italiano para interrogarla sobre su claro estado de malestar.

Su reacción fue similar a la de la propia Sandra cuando Nico le dirigió la palabra por primera vez dentro del autobús. Le buscaba el lado positivo, pero todo era tan surrealista para ambos que no eran capaz de darle lógica a nada. Gina les reclamaba, y decidieron dejar el tema para más tarde. Tras hacer el reportaje, salieron del centro de la FIA en el que se encontraban rumbo a otro topándose con Sebastian y Yaiza, que iban en dirección contraria a prisas tras una Britta que no parecía muy contenta con el tiempo que llevaban.

Yaiza les hizo un gesto a ambos con la cabeza en señal de saludo, y pese al detalle, Sandra tuvo suficiente para comprobar que no estaba siendo una gran mañana para su amiga. Cuando Yaiza llegó a la tercera entrevista de la mañana ya ni se preocupaba en ocultarse de un Sebastian que parecía mucho más calmado y con los pies en la tierra que los días anteriores. No la evitaba, ni buscaba excusas para no dirigirle la palabra: ahora era ella la que tomaba ese papel y por motivos muy diferentes a los del chico.

-          ¿No tienes calor?-Britta se lo preguntaba cada dos por tres mientras se abanicaba a ella misma con la carpeta. Yaiza negaba, subiéndose hasta arriba la cremallera de su chaqueta. A continuación, se volvía a poner el pelo hacia delante y se aseguraba de que no se le veía nada de piel más allá de su rostro. Y luego miraba a Sebastian, que hablaba con un mecánico de Williams con el que se había cruzado.

Se moría de vergüenza sólo de recordar la noche anterior, y pese a que seguía completamente confundida ante la actuación de Sebastian, tenía pocas ganas de averiguar sus motivos por miedo a conversar sobre ello.

Cuando llegó la hora del Drivers Parade, Britta apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Yaiza respirando con profundidad. La chica se rió, aliviada también por la llegada a su fin del calendario infernal de entrevistas. Sebastian, al igual que Dani y alguno más, se tuvo que enfundar unos pantalones típicos austriacos en honor al país en el que se encontraban, y mientras todos dedicaban sus encontronazos con ambos para reírles la imagen, ella se preocupaba más de no tener que cruzarse con él. Se fueron hacia el camión para comenzar el trayecto, y Sandra y Yaiza finalmente se unieron para pasar el resto de la mañana. Ninguna se sorprendió de ver a Kimi y Sebastian juntos en lo alto del camión, y puesto que por allí encima no había ninguna novedad, decidieron tirar hacia el Pit Lane.

-          Te veo con mejor cara.-Kimi no dudó en sacar el tema una vez Sebastian hubo dejado de hablarle de su coche como si al finlandés le importase. Sebastian fue a hacerle un comentario simple a eso, pero al ver la cara de interés de Kimi se dio cuenta por dónde iban los tiros.

-          Calla.-le dio la espalda para saludar a algunos aficionados.

-          ¿Qué pasó anoche? –él le ignoraba.- Te veo más relajado, dime que—

-          No.

-          No qué.

-          Que no.

-          Pero no qué, joder.

-          Que no pasó nada.

-          Pero estás más tranquilo.-él negó.

-          No.-se giró de nuevo a su amigo.- O sí, no sé.

-          ¿Tuvisteis bronca de nuevo?-volvió a negar.- Entonces…

-          Nada.-Kimi empezó a reír.

-          Mientes tan mal que no sé cómo coño no te pillan en las entrevistas.

-          Intenté hablar con ella, pero no pude.-Kimi escuchaba mientras Sebastian buscaba la forma de hablar sin que nadie le viese. Apenas vocalizaba.

-          No pudiste porque…-Sebastian bebió un poco de agua de su lata.

-          Yo lo intenté, pero es que ella iba en albornoz ¿Sabes?-Kimi empezó a reír.- Sí, es para reírse.-ironizó, pero Kimi asintió riendo aún más. Sebastian volvió a beber agua.- Y encima ella metiéndome bronca, y yo que no la podía ni mirar.

-          Eres gi—

-          Se desnudó ¿Vale? Delante de mí.-Kimi congeló su risa.- Y se quedó tan pancha.

-          No te creo.-asintió el otro.- ¿Sobreviviste? Esto es para publicarlo en tu biografía.

-          Sobreviví porque ni siquiera la miré.-Kimi le miró con tanto desprecio que Sebastian tuvo que girarse para no recibir su odio.

-          Me tomas el pelo.

-          Kimi –le miró de nuevo- qué no entiendes de que no puedo.

-          Lo que no entiendo es cómo puede ser tan anormal como para—

-          Nos liamos.-Kimi frunció el ceño.- O bueno, no, no sé qué pasó. Algo así.

-          Algo así.

-          No nos liamos porque apenas nos liamos. En tiempo, quiero decir, me tuve que ir y—

-          Seb…-se llevó las manos a la cara.- Dime que no te fuiste.

-          Claro que me fui, y menos mal que me fui. Que ahora estoy al menos más relajado que durante la semana, pero yo que sé…-Kimi negó y le dio la espalda.

-          Me voy a buscar a la del micro. Prefiero hablar con ella que contigo.

-          Venga, no—

-          Gilipollas.

Mientras el Drivers Parade buscaba llegar a su fin, en el Pit Lane, Sandra dudó varias veces en si contarle a Yaiza lo de Nico, pues supondría tener que relacionarlo con el motivo obvio de su último enfado. Estuvo dándole vueltas a eso hasta que llegó Dani, y corrió hacia él para intentar no pensar en ello. Yaiza, que se había quedado sola tras la espantada de su amiga, hizo una mueca y se sintió bastante confundida al no saber si se alegraba de que Sandra no se diese cuenta de su estado o si se entristecía por lo mismo.

Apareció Sebastian por el garaje, y se llevó la mano a la cremallera de su chaqueta para subírsela otra vez, pues había aprovechado su ausencia para abrírsela y poder escapar del sofocante calor que tenía. Le dio la espalda a su llegada, y se fue hacia la mesa a repasar el horario que había tenido durante la semana. Se le pasó el tiempo, pese a lo poco interesante de su actividad, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta Sandra estaba a su lado avisándola de que los chicos iban a metese al coche en nada. Guardó sus cosas y se puso en pie, y tuvo que agarrarse a la mesa para no caerse hacia atrás al ver a Sebastian junto en frente suya.

-          Ey, cuidado.-la fue a agarrar del brazo al ver que se vencía, pero ella lo retiró irguiéndose como si nada.

-          E-estoy bien, estoy bien.-volvió a intentar subir su cremallera, pero esta estaba al tope. Sandra se había ido, y Yaiza la buscaba por todos lados sin entender cómo había desaparecido tan rápido. Aprovechaba que la buscaba para no mirar a Sebastian.

-          ¿En serio?

-          ¿Eh?-no recordaba ni qué le había dicho, y su pregunta la descolocó tanto que tuvo que mirarle.

-          Que si en serio estás bien.-parecía querer sonreír, pero la cara nerviosa de Yaiza le hacía no hacerlo.

-          S-sí.-no podía taparse más con la ropa, y aun así sentía que Sebastian podía verla sin nada puesto. Se echó el pelo hacia delante, lo más que pudo, y entre el calor que tenía y los nervios no sabía dónde meterse.

-          Oye…-le volvió a mirar.- En cuanto a lo de ayer—

-          No.-se negaba a hablar de ello.- Nada.

-          Pero-

-          No.-repitió, y los nervios la hicieron irse por el pasillo interno del garaje hasta desaparecer por la puerta que daba al Paddock. Respiró tranquila una vez le sintió alejado, y negó varias veces por su incompetencia.

-          Pareces un pollo asado.-dio un brinco y se tapó la boca para entorpecer su grito.- Joder, relájate.

-          Imbécil.-Kimi rió.- ¿Qué haces aún aquí?

-          No tengo prisa.-se encogió de hombros.- ¿No tienes calor?-ella asintió y se bajó la cremallera para quitarse la chaqueta.- Ey, relájate, tampoco te desnudes.-le miró con rabia y se puso colorada.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-          Nada.

-          ¿Qué tal anoche con Seb?-no retiró la rabia de su mirada.

-          De maravilla.-tenía la esperanza de que la ausencia de prisa por parte de Kimi fuese mentira, pero el chico parecía tan calmado que se arrepintió por usar la ironía.

-          ¿Hablaste con él?-rió, quería saber su versión y ella le miró sin entender nada.

-          ¿Te hace gracia?

-          ¿Hablaste con él o no?

-          No.-se cruzó de brazos.- Apareció para hablar, pero no habló. Ni hizo nada. Ni mirarme.-Kimi negó aguantando la risa.- No te ha contado nada, o…

-          Algo, sí...-no supo si se alegró o no, pero ver a Kimi sonreír la inquietó.- Estaba bastante nervioso, la verdad.-definitivamente no la alegró nada.

-          Nervioso…-sintió la necesidad de taparse de nuevo pese a que no sabía cuánta información estaba al conocimiento de Kimi.

-          Vale, hagamos una cosa. Dime al menos si la cosa acabó mal o bien.

-          ¿Cómo que si acabó mal o bien?-sus preguntas no le ayudaban a averiguarlo.

-          ¿Tuvisteis bronca?

-          Sí. Bueno, yo con él, ya te he dicho que él pasaba de mirarme.

-          Pero…-él le daba la continuación. Ella tragó saliva.

-          Pero supongo que ya no estamos mal del todo.

-          Explícate.

-          ¿No te tienes que ir?-él rió.

-          No. Habla.

-          Mira, no pasó nada, pero supongo que lo que pasase no fue malo, no sé.-Kimi intentaba sonsacarle más.

-          Os liasteis.-ella cogió aire.

-          No. O sí. No sé.

-          ¿Cómo que no sabes?-reía al ver lo estúpidos que eran los dos.

-          Deja de reírte.-la hizo caso sólo para intentar que hablase.- No sé lo que fue. Más o menos sí nos liamos pero ni siquiera me dio tiempo a asumirlo porque ya se había ido de nuevo.-quiso ignorar el resto del contexto.

-          Vale, entonces supongo que puedo hablar contigo de algo.

-          ¿En serio que no tienes que irte?-ya se lo preguntaba en serio. Él negó.

-          Te iba a contar lo que le pasa a Seb, pero si quieres me voy.-abrió los ojos como platos.

-          ¿Lo sabes?

-          Desde el primer día.-fue a meterle prisa para hablar, pero cayó en la cuenta de lo que había oído.

-          Me dijiste que no lo sabías.

-          Yai, hostias, no te lo podía decir.-se llenó de ira.- No la tomes conmigo, yo te dije que no era lo que pensabas.

-          ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan—

-          Quieres saberlo o no.-aguantó su rabia y asintió.- Mira, te lo resumo porque la historia completa mejor que te la cuente él, que tengo prisa.

-          ¿Ahora tienes prisa?-el chico rió.

-          Tú pensabas que no le gustabas más ¿No?-ella recordó la escena de la noche anterior y volvió a sentir ganas de taparse. Asintió.- Pues es al contrario.-alzó una ceja.

-          Explícate.

-          Eso.

-          Eso qué.

-          Yai, a ver cómo te lo explico, que pareces tonta. No sé vosotras, pero nosotros a veces tenemos problemas para contenernos cuando os vemos.

-          Vosotros quién.

-          Nosotros, chicos. No nosotros Seb y yo, todos.-ella volvió a alzar la ceja completamente perdida.

-          No entiendo.

-          A ver, hostias, os liasteis en Canadá ¿No?-ella asintió- Pues un tío cuando se lía con una tía normalmente, si se le corta el rollo, pues se queda bastante tocado.-ella seguía mirándole expectante.- Que le dejaste cachondo perdido, Yai.-abrió los ojos tanto que sintió que le dolían los párpados.- Y el imbécil sigue así y pues ha querido alejarse de ti porque quiere ir despacio.

-          ¿E-es una broma?-no sabía si se sentía ofendida o al contrario.

-          Oye, deberías celebrarlo.-se quedó callada unos segundos.

-          Me estás diciendo que ha sido un auténtico gilipollas porque… Bueno, eso.

-          Porque le pones—

-          Cállate, ya te he entendido, no lo digas más.-Kimi rió al verla tan colorada.- Joder.

-          ¿Ves como no era para tanto?

-          Claro ¿Y yo qué coño voy a saber?-Kimi no entendía el poder de sus palabras, y la chica se volvió a poner la chaqueta cerrándosela hasta arriba sólo al meter en contexto su encuentro nocturno con él.- Joder, joder…-negaba con la cabeza aún más avergonzada que antes. – Y yo haciendo el imbécil. Joder…

-          ¿Qué?-Kimi ahora era el perdido.

-          Nada, vete.

-          Oye, pero no me dejes así.

-          Que te vayas. Joder, y ahora como vuelvo yo ahí dentro…-miraba la entrada al garaje y Kimi reía.

-          Bueno, te dejo, luego te veo.

-          Sí, sí… Suerte en la carrera.-él asintió.

-          Sí, y tú no te desnudes más.-le miró petrificada, y asumió por tanto que Kimi sabía toda la historia. Mientras Kimi se alejaba ella suplicaba que la tierra la tragase, y dudó varias veces en si entrar al garaje o no. No le quedaba otra que hacerlo, y cuando llegó allí, que Sebastian la mirase de frente no la ayudó a controlar su estado de nervios. Se fue a prisas hacia el otro lado, y se arrejuntó a una ya aparecida Sandra, que la miraba extrañada.

En la distancia, Yaiza miraba de reojo a Sebastian, y sentía que la situación entre ambos no podía ser más estúpida. No sabía cómo reaccionar ahora frente a él, y el saber cuál había sido el problema de su distanciamiento lo único que conseguía en ella era ponerse más nerviosa al verlo todo tan surrealista. Sebastian por su parte también la buscaba con alguna mirada, y al conectar con ella, aunque la chica estuviese fija en otro lado, sentía que esa sensación de evadirse de su presencia había desaparecido al fin. Tenía claro que lo que les había pasado la noche anterior le había ayudado de una forma u otra a enfrentarse a su autocontrol, y ahora se veía capacitado al menos para mirarla sin querer salir corriendo.

Se alejó un poco del coche para hablar con Heikki y Rocky mientras se preparaba las cosas para entrar al monoplaza, y buscaba alzar la voz y alzar la de sus compañeros para que la chica le oyese y se girase a él. No quería meterse en el coche sin hablar con ella antes, pero no se veía capaz de acercarse a su sitio, y menos al ver que antes, al intentarlo, Yaiza lo último que parecía querer era hablar con él. Sentía necesidad de saber por qué ahora era ella la que huía, y sólo esperaba que no fuese por mucho tiempo, pues asumía que había perdido una semana con ella y no podía estar más arrepentido.

No podía alzar más la voz, y sabía que Yaiza le escuchaba, pero ella miraba el suelo sentada sobre un baúl metálico sin querer siquiera mirarle. Sandra, que llegaba de despedirse de Dani, observaba todo sin entender nada.

-          Yai.-captó su atención, y ella agradeció que la hablasen para tener una excusa de no mirarle.- ¿No vas a hablar con él?

-          No.-por desgracia el tema no le desviaba mucho de Sebastian.

-          Te vas a arrepentir.

-          Calla.

-          Ya viste el otro día en los libres…-Yaiza le miró sofocada.

-          No le va a pasar nada ¿Vale? Y menos por no desearle suerte. Él ni siquiera cree en la suerte.

-          Luego dirás que eres gafe y te tendré que aguantar.

-          Oye, no va a pasar nada.-ahora ella era la que alzaba la voz pero de forma inconsciente, y sin saber por qué giró la mirada hacia un lado topándose con la de Sebastian. Se la retiró con la misma velocidad, y se levantó para ir al interior del garaje antes de que pudiese tener intenciones de ir a hablar con ella. Sólo salió cuando los motores empezaron a sonar, y lo último que vio fue el coche saliendo del box rumbo a la parrilla. Se sentó en la silla junto a Sandra, y esperaron a que la carrera empezase.

Odiaba tener razón, y pese a que ambas se centraron bastante en la parte delantera de la parrilla, en especial en la salida de Lewis, Sandra no supo qué hacer cuando el coche de Sebastian empezó a tener problemas por enésima vez. Miró a Yaiza de reojo, que cerraba los ojos y se llevaba la mano a la frente para masajearla. Escuchaban por los cascos a un desesperado Sebastian que pedía ayuda para que el coche se moviese, y después de unos interminables segundos, consiguió resetarlo para que este se pusiese de nuevo en marcha.

Tenía una vuelta perdida, y durante la primera parte de la carrera Sandra sólo buscaba alguna excusa que darle a Yaiza para que no pensase que era una gafe. Se arrepentía de habérselo dicho ella misma, y ahora sólo esperaba a que los deseos de Sebastian se cumpliesen y saliese algún safety car.

Pero no hubo safety car, y tras un periodo de vueltas, Red Bull pedía a Sebastian que regresase al box con el coche. Al oír el mensaje, Yaiza se quitó los cascos y los dejó sobre la mesa de mala manera, y se levantó inquieta.

-          Yaiza.-oyó la voz de Britta, y aunque se giró a ella de mala forma, se controló al ver que era ella. La jefa de prensa tampoco parecía muy contenta.- Yo ahora me le llevo al parque cerrado, tú puedes quedarte aquí.-Yaiza asintió, y respiró aliviada al saber que no iba a tener que verle dar explicaciones cada dos por tres.

El coche de Sebastian entraba al garaje, y el chico se bajaba quitándose el casco con la misma cara de los últimos grandes premios. Se volvía a quedar fuera, sin puntos, mientras su compañero iba rumbo a acabar otra carrera. Heikki le fue a recibir y a coger su casco y balaclava, pero apenas le dirigió la palabra para no molestarle en su silencio.  Yaiza estaba justo al lado del pasillo que tenía que coger, y cuando Sebastian la vio allí parada se quedaron mirándose sin saber qué decir.

Ella se mordió el labio, diciéndose a sí misma en silencio que sería muy estúpido romper a llorar en ese momento. Y él mientras tanto bajaba la mirada para seguir a Heikki asumiendo que no iba a recibir su palabra en ese instante.

Se fue a relajar apenas dos minutos, y luego salió con Britta rumbo al parque cerrado a intentar dar explicaciones sobre lo que acababa de pasar. Se le hizo eterno, cada una de las respuestas que tuvo que dar parecían sacadas de un texto escrito, y empezaba a estar cansado de ese papel que le había tocado tener. Las últimas declaraciones que daban se acompañaban de algunas sonrisas irónicas que no ocultaban lo extraño de la situación, y agradeció que Britta estuviese de mal humor impidiendo a la gente hacer demasiadas preguntas.

Sandra, en el Pit Lane, quiso intentar hablar con una Yaiza que no se había movido del sitio en el que estaba, y aunque lo único que consiguió fue hacerle una mueca en forma de puchero que Yaiza respondió encogiéndose de hombros, se sintió al menos realizada. Yaiza ni siquiera la prestaba atención sin en cambio. Estaba nerviosa, y ahora se moría de ganas de estar en el parque cerrado sólo para al menos oír su voz y saber cómo se encontraba. Sentía que sus piernas querían tener vida propia, y ella no se veía con fuerzas de impedírselo.

-          Yai, ya verás como—

-          Tengo que irme.-se dio la vuelta y dejó a Sandra con la palabra en la boca. Salió corriendo por el pasillo, y pese a que Sebastian estaría en el parque cerrado, se fue al motorhome a esperarle. La poca gente que había por allí la miraba con incertidumbre. Andaba sobre el mismo metro cuadrado dando vueltas, nerviosa, y se mordía las uñas intentando entender por qué le retenían tanto. Sentía lástima por él, y se aguantaba las ganas de maldecir a la escudería para la que trabajaba. Volvía a morderse las uñas, y negaba acompañando sus pensamientos negativos sobre Red Bull cuando Britta y Sebastian hicieron acto de presencia por la puerta.- Seb.-se acercó a él y Britta, que se quedó de piedra al verla allí, miró al piloto para comprobar que él estaba tan petrificado como ella.

-          Voy a…-no terminó la frase, y Britta se fue de allí por si interrumpía algo que desconocía. Yaiza se terminó de acercar al chico, y quedó frente a él.

-          Cómo estás…-ella se mostraba más lastimada que él, que resoplaba y sonreía con ironía.

-          Genial.-ella se mordió el labio.

-          Qué está pasando…

-          Estaría bien saberlo, pero en fin.-se encogió de hombros y dejó la mirada perdida en un lado. Ella no sabía qué hacer.

-          Seb…-volvió la mirada a ella.- Me siento fatal.-él frunció el ceño mientras ella hacía aspavientos con las manos intentando explicarse.- Kimi ha hablado conmigo.-el rostro tan triste de la chica le hacía dudar sobre lo que Kimi le hubiese podido contar.- Me ha dicho lo que ha pasado esta semana y te juro que no sé qué decirte, pero me siento fatal.

-          ¿Cómo?-en ese momento ignoraba las ganas que tenía de matar a Kimi por contarle nada, y se centraba en intentar entender por qué ella decía que se sentía así de mal.

-          Seb, no sabes lo cabreada que estado contigo toda la semana. Y en realidad lo sigo estando, porque, bueno, no era motivo para que me ignorases de esa forma, pero yo no sabía nada, y encima me he comportado como una estúpida, sobre todo el día de la cena, te juro que—

-          Ey, ey, espera.-no quería escuchar nada de eso.- Yai ¿Estás segura de que Kimi te ha cont—

-          Sí.

-          Es que entonces no entiendo tu reacción. Quiero decir –pausó de forma larga intentando entenderlo- no entiendo por qué me pides perdón tú a mí.

-          Porque pensaba que no te gustaba, y no paraba de hacer el idiota como ser una borde para ver si te decidías a hablarme y luego resulta que… Que… Bueno. Eso.

-          Sigo sin ver el motivo por el cual tú me pides perdón a mí…-Yaiza se inquietaba al no explicarse correctamente.- Yai, déjalo, es que ni se te ocurra pedirme perdón por esto. Yo soy el gilipollas, vamos eso es algo que sabemos todos.-rió.

-          Pero—

-          Yai, no debí ignorarte. Ni cuando estabas en Mallorca ni mucho menos aquí. Kimi me advirtió mil veces de que podrías llegar a pensar lo que no era, y así ha pasado, y yo he seguido siendo un gilipollas incluso sabiéndolo porque yo que sé, me poseen las hormonas o a saber.-ella rió con timidez.- Es que no tienes nada de qué disculparte. De nada. Al contrario, soy yo el que te tiene que pedir perdón por haberte hecho pensar lo que no era.-ella negó.- En serio, es que me merezco que me des una paliza por haberte hecho pensar que no me gustabas cuando era al contrario.-ella agachó la mirada.

-          Aun así…-seguía queriendo explicarse.- Siento cómo me he comportado.-él negaba.- Seb, sabía que pasaba algo desde el primer día, y aun así he querido seguir fingiendo que no para intentar pillarte en alguna mentira en vez de preguntarte si pasaba algo. Y encima me cabreaba contigo sin preguntarte.-él volvió a negar.- Y ahora me muero de vergüenza.-confesó antes de agachar de nuevo la cara, y él se rió.- En serio, me siento fatal, no sabes todo lo que me arrepiento por lo no de anoche, y—

-          Yo no.-alzó la mirada para verle, y sintió aún más vergüenza aunque no pudo controlar su propia sonrisa, contagiándole a él.- De hecho te lo agradezco.

-          Cállate.-se tapó la cara con las manos y él llevó las suyas a sus muñecas para retirarlas mientras reía.

-          Mira, en realidad sí creo que hay algo de lo que deberías disculparte.-ella le miró intentando aguantar la risa. Sebastian seguía sujetando sus manos a la altura del pecho.- El día de la cena, no sé a qué venía vestirte como te vestiste, pero ahí que debes disculparte.-Yaiza rió y agachó la cara otra vez avergonzada.- No me ayudaste en nada.-la chica seguía riendo.- Y luego encima subo a darte las buenas noches, obligado, porque me obligaron, y te encuentro en pijama.-ella se soltó de él dándole un manotazo.

-          Imbécil.

-          ¿Cómo que imbécil?-volvió a cogerla de las manos y a atraerla hacia él.- Luego encima pretenderías que te hablase.

-          Me conformaba con que me mirases.

-          Sí claro, eso menos.-ella volvió a reír, y el poder de su mirada de color azul la fue debilitando haciéndola perder esa risa.- Entonces… Ya no me odias.-ella negó.

-          No puedo odiar a alguien poseído por sus hormonas.-Sebastian rió. De repente, Yaiza se acordó de que el chico debía estar metido en un coche intentando acabar una carrera, y volvió a sentir esa lástima inicial que se mezclaba con la alegría de verle sonreír tan cerca de ella. Se soltó de las manos del chico y fue a agarrar su rostro para besarle. Pese a que no era la primera vez que sentía sus labios, se aferró a ellos como si no los hubiese saboreado nunca. Mientras acariciaba su rostro, sintió las propias manos de Sebastian agarrándola por la cintura, por debajo del polo de Red Bull y de esa chaqueta que tanto calor la daba, y se estremeció al sentir que la piel de esa misma zona recordaba el tacto de sus manos por su último encuentro. Le besó con más ganas, y se evadió de su alrededor hasta que les interrumpieron.

-          Eh, estas cosas luego.-se separó de él de un brinco y se quedó mirando a Britta con las mejillas coloradas.- Vamos.-le hizo un gesto a Sebastian para que la siguiese, y el chico le dio un beso en la mejilla a Yaiza antes de irse riendo. Ella miró a Britta, aún avergonzada, pero la mirada de enfado irónico de la jefa de prensa la hizo empezar a reír mientras les veía marchar hacia una sala. Para ella ya no había carrera, y decidió salir al Paddock a dar una vuelta a esperar que la del resto llegase a su fin. Se sentó en la escalera del motorhome y se quitó la chaqueta, y nunca antes el viento que corría por allí la había hecho sentir tan bien.


	92. Cambio de planes

Intentaba concentrarse en su trabajo de vigilar a Dani mientras contestaba a los periodistas en el parque cerrado, pero no podía evitar desviar la mirada buscando la forma de no dormirse. El sueño le había venido de repente, y no comprendía su cansancio después del estrés de carrera que había vivido controlando a Yaiza.

A su pesar, el único foco que consiguió despistarla de sus ganas de dormir vestía de rojo y contestaba de forma fugaz a las preguntas de los medios. Tragó saliva mientras Dani y ella llegaban a los medios británicos, y retiraba la mirada en un giro brusco cuando Kimi se daba la vuelta para llegar a los medios franceses, justo a su lado. El sueño no hacía acto de presencia, pero si los nervios al recodar no sólo su última conversación con él, sino el último momento en el que compartieron conversación al hablar de Sebastian durante la cena. A la vez, el hecho de que Dani mencionase a los pilotos de Mercedes por haber acabado arriba la carrera la hacía recordar su inesperado encuentro con Nico. Tuvo que ser el propio Dani el que la animó a seguir caminando hacia otros medios para así bajarla de las nubes.

-          ¿Estás bien?-ella asintió al susurro de Dani.

-          Pero date prisa, anda.-el chico sonrió y cumplió sus deseos al permanecer apenas unos segundos junto a los medios españoles. Salieron del parque cerrado a prisas, y se fueron al motorhome para que el chico descansase de tantos medios antes de salir de nuevo a enfrentarse a los escritos. Gina hizo acto de presencia después de haberse ido a reunir con el equipo de prensa de Red Bull, y dio la buena noticia a Sandra de no tener que ser ella la encargada de vigilarle. Aun así, se quedó por allí sentada mientras Dani se preparaba de nuevo para salir a fuera con Gina.

-          Oye, luego tengo cena con el equipo, así que ya no nos vemos hoy.-ella puso cara de asco.- ¿Al final te vas a venir con Hülk y conmigo?

-          No sé.-pensó.- Después de haber dejado tirada a Yai la semana pasada, le diré de irnos juntas por ahí. Además, así aprovecho y me despejo. Que con vosotros es difícil.-el chico rió.

-          Pues nada, entonces luego si eso a ver si nos vemos antes de irnos.-ella asintió y chocó la mano de Dani, que se la ofrecía como despedida. No llevaba ni cinco minutos fuera cuando por la puerta entraba Yaiza. Sandra se sorprendió de verla ya no más risueña, sino tranquila. La hizo un gesto y su amiga fue hacia ella con media sonrosa.

-          Te había ido a buscar al parque y al Pit Lane.-informó.

-          Llevo aquí como diez minutos. ¿Qué tal?-Yaiza cogió aire y lo expulsó con un suspiro.- ¿Has hablado con él?-la chica asintió, pero Sandra se mantenía expectante para que su amiga la encarrilase en el futuro de la conversación. La miró y la recién llegada no pudo evitar sonrojarse con media sonrisa.- Eso es que bien ¿No?-asintió.- Ay, joder, menos mal, que susto. ¿Cómo ha ido?

-          Bien…-se encogió de hombros y volvió a sonreír.

-          Oh, se me había olvidado lo moñas que llegas a ser.-Yaiza le hizo una mueca.- ¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Qué le pasaba?-se hacía la desinformada, pero su obvio intento por no reír le hacía a Yaiza cuestionarse su pregunta.

-          ¿Por qué pones esa cara?-Sandra buscó controlar aún más su risa, y obtuvo como resultado un gesto tan fingido que hizo a Yaiza ponerse nerviosa.- ¿Tú…?

-          ¿Eh? No, no. Yo no sé nada.-Yaiza asentía.- Que no. Va, dime –se le escapó la risa y volvió a intentar controlarla sin resultado- Qué te ha dicho.

-          Vete a la mierda.-se puso nerviosa y entre eso y el quemazón de sus mejillas coloradas no quiso seguir hablando del tema.

-          Va, no te vayas.-la tiró de la mano hacia el asiento.- Últimamente huyes de todo.-la recordó las numerosas veces que la chica había salido corriendo esa semana.

-          Anda que tú.-la risa de Sandra se esfumó con el fin de las palabras de Yaiza. Sabía que era imposible, y aun así le dio por pensar en si la chica estaba al corriente de algo. Se puso nerviosa, y llegó a la conclusión de que si Kimi era capaz de haber contado lo de Sebastian delante del propio protagonista, tal vez había decidido ir a hablar con Yaiza sobre lo ocurrido en Canadá.

-          ¿Yo?-ahora fingía mejor un rostro serio.

-          Sí. Llevas días extrañísima. Que yo estuviese centrada en Seb no significa que no me dé cuenta. 

-          Cuenta de qué.

-          ¡De que te pasa algo! En Canadá me dijiste que ya estabas bien, pero llegamos aquí y te veo así.

-          Tampoco me has preguntado que qué tal estoy.-Yaiza la miró con rabia.

-          Bueno, ya tienes a Nico y Dani para ello.-Sandra frunció el ceño y la miró atónita.

-          ¿Perdón?-Yaiza le retiró la mirada.- ¿A qué viene esto? ¿Ahora estás celosa de ellos o qué?

-          No estoy celosa.-le reprochó.- Pero a ellos les cuentas tus cosas, y a mí no. Y lo sabes.

-          ¿Te quejas tú? ¿La que nunca me contaba nada?

-          Yo no se lo contaba a nadie.

-          Ahora Kimi es nadie.

-          Kimi se enteraba por Seb. Contigo sin embargo parece que todo el mundo parece saber qué te pasa menos yo.

-          ¿Pero se puede saber a qué viene esto? Estábamos hablando de Seb precisamente, no sé por qué me atacas así.

-          No te ataco, sólo te recuerdo que sé que te pasa algo y que no me lo cuentas.

-          Pues sí, mira. Me pasa y no te lo cuento.-Yaiza quiso alardear de llevar la razón, pero ese sentimiento la hacía sentir incluso peor.

-          Y… ¿P-por qué?-pretendía no mostrarse dolida.

-          Pues precisamente por cómo actúas. Lo último que necesito es que tú sepas nada.

-          Ey.-Sebastian aparecía justo en ese momento por el lado, y se quedaba parado en la esquina de esa mesa mirándolas con una sonrisa que se iba borrando al ver que ninguna parecía por la labor de contestarle. Yaiza aguantaba las ganas de gritar, y Sandra la miraba retándola a contestarla.- Em…-Sebastian no sabía qué decir.

-          Entonces no te preocupes, que no me preocuparé de ti.-Yaiza se levantó, y ahora Sandra no pretendía retenerla.- Ojalá ellos dos sí te sepan ayudar.-usó un tono irónico que impidió a Sandra responderle mientras intentaba comprender el sentido de su frase. Sebastian se quedaba allí, mirando hacia la puerta viendo cómo Yaiza salía despedida.

-          Esto…-señaló hacia la salida y miró a Sandra, que observaba la silla vacía de en frente.- Voy a… -no se preocupó en acabar la frase pues Sandra ni le miraba. Salió escopetado por la salida y alcanzaba a Yaiza sin mucho esfuerzo.- ¿Pero qué os pasa ahora?

-          Nada.

-          Yai—

-          Nada.-repitió con un tono más alto.

-          Vale, pues nada.-dejó de seguirla y la chica paró el paso al sentir que nadie la acompañaba. Se giró de frente a Sebastian, que estaba de brazos cruzados.

-          Es que le pasa algo ¿Vale?-le contaba. Sebastian ahora era el que fingía no saber nada.- Y no me lo cuenta.

-          Bueno, pero tampoco es—

-          Se lo cuenta a todo el mundo menos a mí. O sea, a Dani, a Nico, a todos.

-          Tal vez no quiere preocuparte. Tú hacías lo mismo.

-          No empieces tú también. Yo no se lo decía a nadie. Ella parece que se lo dice a todo el mundo menos a mí.

-          No, a mí tampoco me lo ha dicho, así que ya somos dos.

-          Sólo faltaba que lo supieses tú también antes que yo.-Sebastian se aguantó la risa por el comentario.- Perdón.

-          Nada, nada.-le quitó toda la importancia.- En serio, no te pongas así, ya te lo dirá.

-          Pero es que me preocupa ¿Vale?

-          Ya lo sé, pero piensa que si no te lo dice no será para tanto.

-          O al contrario, y como dices no quiere preocuparme.-Sebastian volvió a reír.

-          Tranquilízate ¿Vale?-se acercó a ella y posó sus manos en su cuello, y ella asintió aunque se había olvidado a qué.- Ves dentro y habla con ella.

-          No.

-          Yai, habla con ella.-la chica refunfuñó, y él la dio un beso para intentar cambiarle el humor.- Me voy al Pit Lane.

-          ¿Ahora?

-          Qué remedio.-se separó de ella.- Habla con Sandra.-la chica volvió a asentir sin saber de nuevo a qué, y cuando Sebastian se hubo marchado, miró el motorhome con rabia. Despotricó en silencio contra Sebastian por convencerla de algo que no quería hacer, y entró por la puerta yendo directamente a la mesa de Sandra. Se sentó y ni siquiera la miró.

-          Perdón.-estaba de brazos cruzados, y Sandra la miraba atónita con el teléfono en la mano.

-          ¿A qué viene esto?

-          Oye, te estoy pidiendo perdón ¿Vale?

-          Ya, ya, por eso pregunto.

-          Si lo prefieres me voy y a la mierda ¿eh?-Sandra negó con los ojos en blanco, y cruzó al igual que ella sus brazos- O llamo a Dani y Nico para que lo debatas con ellos—

-          No empieces otra vez.

-          ¡Cómo no voy a empezar!

-          ¿¡Pero no ves cómo te pones por una tontería?!

-          No es una tontería. No soporto que ellos lo sepan y yo no.

-          O sea, que estás celosa.

-          ¡Que no!-Sandra negó.

-          Yai, no me pasa nada.

-          Antes me has dicho que sí.

-          Para mandarte callar.-buscaba quitarse el marrón de encima.

-          Es Nico ¿No?-Yaiza cambiaba toda su forma de ser en un segundo, se acomodaba hacia delante pretendiendo hablar con Sandra como si nada pasase.

-          No vayas de buena ahora.

-          ¿Es por lo de Canadá? ¿Sigues mal?

-          Que no.

-          ¿Por qué no intentas hablar con él?

-          Ya hemos hablado.-no era una información que quisiese darle, y estaba haciéndolo sin marcha atrás.

-          ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ves, luego dices que no pasa nada!-Sandra resopló.

-          No ha sido nada, Yai. Todo está bien.-a la chica se le iluminaron los ojos.

-          ¿Bien en qué sentido?

-          En ninguno, joder. Hemos hablado, y hemos hablado de buena forma, ya está.-Yaiza dio un pequeño brinco.- Para.

-          ¡Habla con él, intenta arreglarlo!

-          Yai, no.

-          ¡Cómo que no!

-          Porque no quiero. ¿Vale? Estoy bien así. Sólo me preocupaba perderle como amigo.

-          Pero—

-          Yai, haz el favor de parar. ¿Ves por qué no te cuento nada?-el verla así de entusiasmada la hizo reafirmarse en la idea de no hablarle de Kimi.- Y ni se te ocurra hablar con él de esto.

-          N-no tenía pensado—

-          Sí, sí lo tenías.-Yaiza hizo una mueca.- Ni se te ocurra ¿Vale?-Yaiza asintió, y guardaron un poco de silencio mientras Sandra se volvía a comer la cabeza por el tema.

-          Oye…-miró a su amiga.- A ti no te importa que Nico y yo… Nos hablemos ¿No?-Sandra negó a toda velocidad.

-          No, no, es tu amigo, tú no te preocupes. Ya te lo dije. Faltaría más.-Yaiza sonrió.- Ay, oye, que qué hacemos esta semana.-Yaiza se encogió de hombros.

-          Podemos ir a Londres si quieres.

-          ¿Y qué hacemos por allí?

-          Vacaciones, yo que sé. Ir de compras, renovar el armario.

-          Yai, renuevas el armario cada semana.-la chica rió.

-          Tenemos una reputación que mantener, mira dónde estamos.

-          Sí, mira dónde y cómo, con el polo de Red Bull todo el día.

-          Bueno, pues nos compramos zapatos que lo hagan parecer más bonitos, y unos vaqueros chulos.

-          Vamos, que me toca aguantarte toda la semana de compras.

-          Y viendo el Mundial.-Sandra resopló.

-          Debería haberle dicho a Dani que me iba con él.-Yaiza hizo una mueca.

-          Y dale con Dani…

Con el destino ya acordado, ambas pasaron el resto de la tarde ideando qué hacer durante su estancia en Londres de forma que ambas pudiesen disfrutar de la semana. Sandra cedió a ver algún partido del Mundial y a ir a comprar, y Yaiza por otro lado prometió a Sandra ir a cualquier sitio que la chica quisiese aunque ya hubiesen estado.

Pese a que ambas tenían la tarde libre, cuando Dani regresó al motorhome fue como si volviesen al trabajo. Sandra agradeció que al menos vería a su amigo antes de irse al parón semanal, y aunque podrían haber aprovechado la tarde para hablar de cualquier tema, decidieron hablar de trabajo. Yaiza empezaba a dormirse sobre la mesa, y cada vez que Dani decía que tenía prisa y Sandra le retenía, sentía ganas de pegar un grito sólo para mantenerse despierta.

Agotada, decidió dejarles allí mientras ella ponía rumbo al Hotel. Su paso apresurado y el gesto de llevar los auriculares puestos la ayudó a evitar a todo aquel que pudiese querer pararla. Llegó al minibús y tuvo la suerte de que sus compañeros de trayecto eran completamente desconocidos para ella, lo que le permitió relajarse un poco tras la carrera que se pegó desde el motorhome hasta la parada. Al salir del autobús lo hizo a paso lento, y entró al hall como si la entrada del hotel fuese su propio hogar. Ya no le importaba saludar a quien la saludase, pues sentía que su cuarto estaba cerca, y la ausencia de hambre en su cuerpo la iba a permitir quedarse dormida nada más llegar.

Sabía que tenía algo que hacer antes de esconderse bajo sus sábanas, y cuando vio a Sebastian salir del ascensor sonrió al ver que la ocasión de despedirse de él se le presentaba sin mucho problema. Se acercó poco a poco a él, pues iba concentrado en su móvil mientras se dirigía a los sofás. Iba con un vaquero negro y una camisa gris oscura, y demostraba claramente que no había perdido el tiempo en peinarse, detalle que encantó a la chica que se plantaba delante dándole un susto.

-          ¡Ey!-sonrió al verla y se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo mientras se acercaba a darle un beso.- ¿Todo bien ya?-ella asintió.

-          ¿Es nuevo?-le preguntó por el móvil, y él sonrió.

-          Sí, el otro se me rompió.-bromeó.

-          ¿A dónde vas así de guapo?-no quería hablar de otra cosa que no fuese él, ya que no había dejado de mirarle con cara de boba nada más salió del ascensor. El chico rió y se miró de arriba abajo sin entender nada.

-          A la cena de equipo.

-          ¿Y por qué vas tan elegante?

-          Pues porque llevar el mono a un restaurante no es plan.-ella asintió con una mueca.

-          Así estás mucho más guapo.-no podía evitarlo, y él reía sólo al escucharla.

-          Gracias, aunque tampoco es difícil mejorar del mono—

-          No, no, en el mono también.-ahora se puso rojo y evitó sonreír en demasía.- Vale, ya me callo.-le acompañó al sonrojarse, y el volvió a reír.

-          No, no te calles, que estas cosas uno no las oye todos los días.-la chica le hizo una mueca.- Va, qué tal ha ido.

-          ¿El qué?

-          Con Sandra.

-          Bien, bien.

-          Bien…-esperaba.- Pero te ha dicho algo o…

-          ¿De qué?-él negó.

-          No, de nada, pregunto, que si te ha dicho algo.-ahora negó ella.

-          No me dice nada pero vamos, es de Nico.-Sebastian fingió que él también creía eso.- Dice que han hablado, y que han hablado en plan bien, así que…-dio un pequeño saltito. Él frunció el ceño.

-          Con Nico… ¿Cuándo?

-          Pues no lo sé, pero me ha dicho que está todo bien.-Sebastian asintió mientras pensaba en cómo reaccionaría Kimi a eso, y decidió no darle muchas vueltas por miedo a que la chica sospechase.

-          En fin.-zanjó el tema.- Me tengo que ir.-ella se acercó un poco más a él.- ¿Te irás con ella esta semana?

-          Sí, a Londres.-asintió en respuesta.- Así que, nos vemos en Silverstone.-él hizo una mueca y la acercó un poco más cogiéndola por la cintura. Yaiza lo agradeció tanto que cruzó sus manos tras su cuello.- Yo sé que me vas a echar de menos.-asintieron ambos, él con más énfasis, provocándole la risa.- Jo.

-          Va, si una semana pasa volando.

-          Eso espero…-ahora la mueca la hizo ella, arrugando la nariz, y él la imitó antes de darle un beso. Se separó de ella cuando sintió que se le había echado el tiempo encima, y tuvo que cogerla de las manos para que ella hiciese lo propio.

-          Te veo en unos días.-ella asintió, y no quiso decir nada de despedida. Él la volvió a dar un beso rápido y empezó a andar hacia la salida, y no se quiso girar para no volver a verla y tener que regresar sobre sus pasos. Iba armándose de valor para no hacerlo, y agradeció chocarse con Kimi nada más cruzar la puerta.

-          Tú, ciego.-Sebastian rió.

-          ¿Qué horas son estas de volver al hotel?

-          Perdona, mama, se me agotó la batería del móvil y no pude llamarte.-Sebastian le frenó para no seguir con la broma.- Tenía curro. ¿A dónde vas con esas pintas?

-          A cenar con el equipo.-Kimi negó con asco.- Me gusta relacionarme.

-          No busco entenderlo, pero hablando de relacionarse… ¿Yai?-Seb le miró atento.- Que qué tal con Yai.

-          Ah, bien, bien.

-          Bien en qué sentido.

-          Bien de bien.-se encogió de hombros y Kimi con él, mirándole con desprecio.

-          Pero te la has tirado ya o—

-          Kimi, hostias. No seas bestia.-negaba, y su amigo le miró atónito.

-          Bestia. Llevas una semana andando con tres patas y me llamas bestia.-Sebastian negó con desesperación.

-          Ya se me ha pasado.-Kimi volvió a mirarle atónito.

-          Eres muy raro, te lo digo desde el aprecio inexistente que siento hacia ti ahora mismo.

-          Lo que sea, no tengo que darte explicaciones, así que—

-          No, si mientras se las des a ella.

-          Ella no me las pide.

-          Pues debería, después de haberla tenido como la has—

-          Kimi, para, yo quería hablarte de otra cosa.-Kimi negó y se cruzó de brazos para escucharle.- ¿Has hablado con Sandra?-resopló y negó antes de intentar irse de allí. Sebastian le paró.- Contesta.

-          ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero hablar de ella?

-          Me da completamente igual. Has hablado con ella o no.

-          Algo.

-          Algo…

-          Algo he hablado.

-          Pero lo habéis arreglado o no.

-          Desde cuando arreglar las cosas es algo posible entre ella y yo.

-          También es verdad.-negó.- Yai me ha dicho que ha hablado con Nico.

-          Ah…-ambos guardaron silencio.- ¿Y bien?

-          Cómo que y bien.

-          Que a qué viene eso.

-          Hombre, pensé que te interesaría saberlo.

-          Me da completamente igual.

-          El qué.

-          Cómo que el qué.

-          Saberlo o Sandra.-Kimi volvió a resoplar.- Oye, haz lo que quieras, pero que sepas que lo que estás haciendo es cagarla.

-          Vale, mamá.-volvió al inicio de la conversación y le dio una colleja suave.- Ale, que te sea leve la cena.

-          No me vas a hacer ni caso ¿Verdad?

-          ¿Te lo he hecho alguna vez?

-          No.

-          Pues ya está. Te veo la semana que viene.

Sebastian le vio entrar al hotel y acompañó su marcha negando al desistir de su amigo. Se marchó a su cena mientras Kimi llegaba a su habitación asumiendo que en soledad no tendría por qué fingir que le llamaba la atención la información que le había dado su amigo. Tenía pensado darse una ducha, aunque se la había dado hace unas horas, pero decidió dejarse caer sobre el sofá frente a la terraza para seguir pensando en la idea de que Sandra y Nico habían hablado.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta de la hora que era, llevaba más de cuarenta minutos dándole vueltas a una cosa que no iba más allá de la simple imagen de ellos dos hablando. No sabía ni de qué, ni cómo ni cuándo, y mucho menos sabía por qué le molestaba tanto algo tan simple como aquello. Decidió bajar a cenar para despejarse, pero tardó tan poco en comer que estaba de vuelta en su cuarto en apenas veinte minutos.

Sin mucha preocupación llegaba Sandra al hotel correteando tras un Dani que se había olvidado por completo de su cena de equipo y que intentaba llegar a su habitación para cambiarse. Sandra decidió dejar de correr cuando le vio subir las escaleras a prisas, y le gritó un adiós de despedida que esperaba le sirviese, pues se negaba a ir tras él.

Fue directa al buffet, y se sorprendió al no ver a nadie cercano por allí. Aprovechó para pensar qué hacer en Londres con Yaiza, y pese a que se le ocurrieron mil ideas, sabía que la mitad no se llevarían a cabo sólo por la compañía que llevaría. Negando, dejó de pensar en posibles planes para llamar a Samantha e informarla sobre su ausencia y la de su amiga. Como siempre, acordaron que el equipaje viajará con la FIA, y que Samantha se encargaría de hablar con Red Bull para confirmar su baja durante los siguientes días.

La conversación con Samantha se alargó más de lo que en un principio deseaba, pero no quería ponerse a hacer la maleta y disfrutó de la charla con su jefa hasta tal punto que ni siquiera fue consciente de que el tiempo pasaba tan rápido. Llamaron a la puerta, y fue a abrir esperando que Yaiza tuviese piedad de ella al decirla que no había hecho la maleta, la cual estaba abierta sobre la cama, y fue hacia la misma intentando cortar a Samantha para despedirse de ella y poder colgar. La sonrisa con la que abrió la puerta se le fue de la misma forma que las ideas para colgar el teléfono.

-          Samantha, tengo que colgar… -su jefa le preguntaba si iba todo bien, pero se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo antes de poder seguir escuchándola.- Qué quieres.

-          Hola a ti también.-Kimi pasó por la puerta como siempre hacía y esta vez Sandra ni se molestó en pedirle explicaciones.

-          Qué quieres, repito.

-          Hablar.

-          Últimamente pareces querer hablar mucho.-le siguió y se cruzó de brazos dejando que fuese él el que decidiese qué hacer debido a su intromisión.

-          ¿Te vas?

-          Sí.

-          ¿A dónde?

-          A Londres. Pero no sé por qué te debería importar.-Kimi se giró a ella.

-          No me importa.

-          Lo suponía.

-          No te veo muy receptiva.-Sandra cogió aire para no responderle, y se mantuvo callada mientras Kimi dejaba de inspeccionar el dormitorio.

-          Sigo esperando a que me digas qué quieres.

-          Seb me ha dicho que has hablado con Nico.-fue al grano finalmente. Sandra descruzó sus brazos sin darse cuenta.

-          ¿Cómo lo sabe?-decidió alargar cualquier explicación.

-          A mí eso me da igual.-él parecía no querer hacerlo.- ¿Qué te ha dicho?

-          No es algo que te importe.

-          Yo creo que sí.

-          ¿Ah, sí? Porque su ex soy yo, no tú.

-          Eres su ex gracias a mí, no te olvides de ese detalle.

-          Mira…-quiso darle las espalda pero no quería perderle de vista.- Lo que haya hablado con él es cosa mía. Hemos hablado de nosotros, no de ti, así que no te metas en esto. Y ahora, si no te importa, he de hacer una maleta.-quiso ir a la entrada para abrir la puerta y echarle, pero él se resistía.

-          No me voy.-ahora el que se cruzaba de brazos era él, y Sandra sintió que de repente se ponía nerviosa.

-          Ya te he dicho que no te voy a contar lo que Nico—

-          Me da igual Nico. Ahora al menos.

-          Entonces qué quieres.

-          Que me digas por qué saliste corriendo.-Sandra negó.

-          Otra vez no, en serio.-volvió a sus intenciones de ir hacia la entrada del cuarto, pero Kimi la paró de un tirón. Cuando sintió su mano agarrando su muñeca pensó que era una simple forma de retenerla, pero cuando se puso frente a él apenas les separaban unos centímetros, y sintió que la fuerza se le escapaba por cada poro de su piel.

-          Dime por qué te fuiste.-ella tragó saliva, y el tono de voz tan bajo con el que el chico pronunció esas palabras la hizo debilitarse un poco más de lo que estaba. La mano de Kimi seguía agarrando su muñeca, y toda esa escena le recordaba a lo sucedido a Canadá, por lo que prefirió interrumpir cualquier cosa que pudiese pasar si se mantenía callada.

-          Dime por qué lo hiciste.-le respondió con una pregunta, y él pareció nada molesto por ello.

-          El qué.

-          B-besarme.-se contagió del tono de su voz, y apenas se escuchaban.-La última vez.-especificó sin saber por qué, y Kimi siguió con su rostro inexpresivo mirándola. Como si fuese él el que esperaba respuesta pese a que ella había realizado la última pregunta. Se mantuvo estático frente a ella, y asumía que después de haberse comido la cabeza durante las dos últimas horas no se había decidido a ir hasta allí para nada.

-          Quería besarte.-le dio una respuesta, y ella tragó saliva esperando cualquier excusa que les devolviese a sus discusiones iniciales. Pero Kimi la había respondido, y eso la dejaba indefensa ante cualquier intención del finlandés.- Ahora dime por qué te fuiste.-seguía con ese tono de voz inquietante, pero ella se había amoldado al ambiente y conseguía escucharlo sin problemas. Se mordió el labio con angustia, y no sabía qué responderle pues ni siquiera ella misma sabía cuál había sido el motivo real de su escapada, y todo lo que podría ser respuesta en su cabeza no iba a arreglar las cosas con él. Mientras pensaba en qué decirle, no fue consciente de que los pequeños pasos que daba él la hacían retroceder hacia la pared de su fondo, y sólo cuando se topó con ella en su espalda sintió que volvía a trasladarse a la noche en el local de Canadá. Cogió aire al sentir el contacto de la pared con su espalda, y ese aire le sirvió para recibir el beso que Kimi la daba. Había dejado de agarrarla la muñeca para llevar su mano a su rostro, y ahora la besaba angustiado por la espera de una respuesta. Cuando Sandra sintió la otra mano de Kimi en el otro lateral de su rostro decidió imitarle y llevar las suyas a su cuello, y pese a que lo último que quería era volver a estropear las cosas, no era capaz de separarse de él una vez le sentía. No supo por qué lo hacía, pero se desprendía de la pared para guiar a Kimi hacia lo que estuviese a su espalda, y sólo fue frenada por los propios pasos del finlandés, que la retenía entre medias de la cama y la pared para poner fin al beso y mirarla. Sandra se despegó de su boca obligada, y no pudo evitar mostrarse irritada por lo mismo.- Por qué te fuiste.-insistió, pero ella respondió negando mientras se alejaba poco a poco de él. Había vuelto a caer, y él no estaba dispuesto a estar allí más tiempo si ella insistía en guardar su secreto. Kimi negó ahora con rabia, y se fue directo hacia la puerta para irse de allí dando un portazo.

Sandra se quedó pegada de nuevo a la pared, y asumió que no iba a tener ni ganas ni fuerzas para hacer la maleta en unas cuantas horas, por lo que se dejó caer hacia el suelo con los ojos abiertos como platos y sin pestañear, asumiendo que su autocontrol desaparecía con la presencia de Kimi.

Pasó un largo periodo de tiempo hasta que se decidió a levantarse y tirar la maleta al suelo para tumbarse en la cama, y cuando lo hizo Kimi llevaba ya cerca de una hora intentando pegar ojo al asumir que pasaría otra semana comiéndose la cabeza por la ausencia de respuestas. Ninguno consiguió dormir mucho, y cuando eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana, por allí la única persona que parecía dormir plácidamente era Yaiza, que abrazada a su almohada había caído redonda nada más entrar por su cuarto. La ausencia de preocupaciones volvía a facilitarla la vida, y su sueño era tan profundo que cuando oyó la puerta siendo golpeada a todo ritmo, dio un brinco que la llenó de ira.

Se levantó asustada, y se tuvo que dejar caer sobre el lateral de la cama para parar el mareo que la dio al levantarse tan deprisa. Esa sensación de perder el control de su cuerpo la hizo cabrearse aún más por los ruidos de la puerta, y cuando fue a abrir no pensó que tendría que controlar su enfado al ver a Sebastian. El chico estaba alterado, y sonreía al ver que al menos Yaiza le había escuchado.

-          Estás despierta.-sonrió. Y ella asintió asumiendo la obviedad.- ¿Te he despertado?

-          ¿Qué hora es?-se estiró procurando no enfadarse con Sebastian mientras suplicaba que no fuese muy tarde.

-          Pasadas las cinco.-desorbitó los ojos en dirección al chico, que juntaba las palmas de sus manos pidiendo perdón.- Tengo una excusa, en serio.

-          Seb, son las cinco.

-          Pasadas.-reía, y ella negaba achinando los ojos por el cansancio.- Pero—

-          ¿Se puede saber qué cable se te ha cruzado?-se apoyó sobre la puerta, y hasta la dura madera le pareció una almohada comodísima.- No estarás borracho ¿No?-Sebastian se alarmó.

-          ¿Qué dices? No, no, verás, es que necesitaba hablar contigo.

-          Son las cinco…-él volvió a reír.- No me digas que pasadas.-ahora ella lo hizo con él, y el chico volvió a pedir perdón con las manos.- Qué quieres…

-          Que te vengas a Alemania conmigo.-la madera de la puerta dejaba de ser cómoda, y Yaiza no sabía cómo ponerse mientras analizaba la frase.

-          ¿Q-qué?

-          Ahora, esta semana.

-          P-pero Seb –miraba a los lados- Sandra y yo—

-          Lo sé, lo sé, pero no sé, se me ocurrió que tal vez te apetecía venir. Que también te apetecerá ir con ella, pero a ella la llevas viendo muchos años ¿No?

-          Bueno, en realidad no porque no vivíamos en la misma ciudad.-Sebastian hizo una mueca de disgusto con su propia excusa.

-          Ya, bueno –buscaba algo que la convenciese, y se encontraba sin ideas.

-          ¿Has venido para esto?-él asintió.

-          Estábamos abajo en los sofás y se me ocurrió de repente. Es estúpido porque te lo podría haber pedido esta mañana o algo, pero… -ella asintió.

-          A una hora decente…-Sebastian rió y ella volvió a contagiarse de su risa.

-          Da igual. Siento haberte despertado.

-          P-pero—

-          No, no, da igual. La semana siguiente ¿Vale? Después de Silverstone, y así estamos en Alemania para el gran premio.-la excusaba él mismo, y ella asumía que servía para no hacerla pensar.- Te dejo dormir.-se acercó y la dio un beso.- Siento haberte despertado.

-          N-no, si—

-          Duerme.-se empezó a alejar y sintió que se iba más cabizbajo de lo que había venido. Pasaron unos minutos mientras la chica se debatía entre la puerta y el rellano en lo que el chico le había propuesto, y tuvo que ir a mirar la hora al móvil para comprobar que no estaba soñando. Los ojos se le cerraban mientras pensaba, y eso alargaba más el tiempo en el que se debatía qué hacer. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba corriendo por el pasillo con la tarjeta de su cuarto en la mano rumbo al hall. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió la idea de que Sebastian hubiese ido a su dormitorio, pero al verle en el sofá con varias personas, entre las que se encontraban Dani y Heikki, asumió que Sebastian había salido corriendo por el pasillo rumbo a su lugar de origen y no a su habitación.

-          ¡Seb!-le llamó desde la escalera, y todos se giraron ante el alarmante grito.

-          Oh.-Dani comentó con una pequeña risa, y Sebastian se levantó de un brinco sólo para que el resto del equipo dejase de ver a la chica en pijama por el hotel.

-          Pero qué haces.-rió al acercarse a ella, y la obligó a subir un poco las escaleras para alejarse de la vista pública.

-          Es que no me has dejado responderte.-a él se le iluminó la mirada.

-          Pero si me has dicho que Sandra y tu—

-          Ya, bueno, pero que la den ¿sabes?-él rió.- O sea, no, pero ella me dejó tirada la semana pasada, no creo que se cabree.

-          ¿Entonces quieres venir?

-          ¡Claro! ¿Qué pregunta es esa?

-          ¡Yo qué sé! A lo mejor te parece precipitado.

-          Hombre, Seb, nos conocemos desde hace meses.-él asintió  con media sonrisa mientas ella se hacía la dura.- Y precipitado debería parecerte a ti, que es tu casa, no la mía.

-          Podemos ir a tu casa si quieres.-ella empezó a reír y él no pudo terminar de pronunciar la frase sin contagiarse.- ¿En serio que quieres venir?-ella asintió y le cogió de las manos, y sólo al mirarle en ese momento asumió que iba a pasar una semana sólo con él. Le dio un beso fugaz del cual a él le costó separarse.- Entonces…

-          Entonces dime a qué hora.

-          Mi avión sale a las once.

-          ¿Y qué haces de fiesta todavía?

-          No pensaba dormir.-rió como si se avergonzase de ello.

-          Yo tengo que hacer la maleta.

-          ¿No la tenías hecha?-ella negó riendo.

-          Y tengo que avisar a Sandra, pero obviamente no a las cinco de la mañana.

-          Pasadas.-ella le burló y volvió a darle un beso.

-          Eh, venga, aire, aire.-Dani aparecía por el lado acompañado del resto de acompañantes para ir a sus habitaciones, y Yaiza se separaba de Sebastian asustada. Él, aún molesto por las miradas de sus compañeros hacia la chica, tiró de su mano para apoyarla en él y taparla un poco.

-          Y tú tira.-señaló a Dani el camino hacia arriba y este alzó las manos excusándose de todo

-          A mí no me mires, que yo lo único que hago es bailar con ella porque tú no quieres.

-          Y eso se ha acabado.-ella rió y Dani la siguió mientras Sebastian intentaba no hacerlo ante su propio comentario. Cuando todos llegaron al pasillo de Red Bull y entraron a sus habitaciones, Yaiza se separó de nuevo un poco de Sebastian para volver a cogerle de las manos y mirarle.- Pues entonces haz la maleta.

-          Sí.-asintió emocionada, y él no pudo evitar sonreír al verla así.

-          A las nueve te espero en el hall ¿Vale?

-          Vale.-volvió a asentir igual de emocionada y él ahora rió antes de volver a darla un beso. La chica se giró sobre su puerta, y la abrió para pasar. Se quedó debajo del marco, y recibió el último beso del chico, que se separaba rápido para no perder mucho tiempo.

-          Ahora te veo.-ese _ahora_ hizo que la chica se impacientase demasiado, y el sueño que sentía hacía unos minutos cuando Sebastian llamaba a su puerta había desaparecido sólo por los nervios. No sabía qué hora era más allá de las cinco pasadas, pero tenía unas ganas horribles de que fuesen las nueve de la mañana sólo para volver a verle, y cuando cerró la puerta tras ella salió corriendo hacia su armario del cual sacó la maleta de mano que siempre usaba. La abrió sobre la cama y sonrió sólo al sentir los nervios de no saber qué llevarse. Miró al armario y supo que pese a que tenía cerca de cuatro horas para hacer la maleta, se le iba a echar el tiempo encima, y a eso de las ocho y media, correteaba por el cuarto recién salida de la ducha, tan nerviosa como cuando Sebastian se despidió de ella y con más ganas que nunca de darle los buenos días.


	93. Un gran paso

Soltó la toalla sobre la pila del baño sin siquiera reparar en colocarla. Tenía todo listo, incluida ella misma. Sólo le quedaba una cosa que hacer, y pese a que tenía apenas diez minutos para llevarla a cabo, la hora que era le hacía sentirse mal por ello. Aun así cogió su maleta, bolso y demás cosas para salir del cuarto y plantarse en la puerta que estaba pegada a la suya. Llamó flojo, y aunque necesitaba que Sandra la oyese, sentía pena por despertarla a esas horas. Cuando su amiga abrió la puerta con unas ojeras más grandes que sus propios ojos, Yaiza no pudo hacer otra cosa que poner pucheros.

-          Perdóname.

-          ¿Eh?-Sandra apenas llevaba unas horas durmiendo, y ni siquiera recordaba en qué día de la semana se encontraba.

-          Por las horas, pero necesito hablar contigo.-Sandra negó quitándole importancia a la vez que comprobaba que su amiga iba demasiado preparada para ser la hora que fuese.

-          ¿Qué hora es?

-          Van a ser las nueve.-Sandra asintió ahora y miró a su amiga por la diminuta apertura que le dejaban sus párpados cansados.- Es que ha pasado algo.

-          ¿Bueno o malo?-dijo entre bostezos. Yaiza se encogió de hombros con media sonrisa.

-          Bueno.

-          Sorpréndeme…-se llevó la mano a la boca para frenar la tanda de bostezos a los que había dado paso.

-          Seb me ha dicho de ir con él a Alemania.-su amiga mezcló uno de esos bostezos con una mirada alertada.- Lo sé, sé que habíamos quedado, y te juro que lo siento pero –estaba tan nerviosa hablando que Sandra la miraba asustada.- me muero de ganas de ir con él, por favor no te enfades ¿Vale?

-          ¿Eh?-oírla hablar tan deprisa la ponía a ella misma nerviosa.- No, no, tranquila.

-          Te juro que la semana siguiente nos vamos jun…Ay, mierda, que a lo mejor me dice de quedarme con eso de que luego viene el gran premio de allí…-hablaba sola, y Sandra achinaba más los ojos contemplando su monólogo.- B-bueno, ya se verá la semana siguiente. Sandra, por favor, no te enfades.

-          Que no me enfado.-volvió a bostezar.

-          Quería ir contigo, y más estando como estás.

-          ¿Cómo estoy?

-          Mal, digo, por lo de Nico…-Sandra suspiró.

-          En el fondo agradezco que te vayas, con tal de no aguantarte con eso…-se masajeó los párpados y Yaiza dio unos saltitos antes de abrazarla.- He hablado con Samantha ya por lo del equipaje, no sé si—

-          ¡Ay! Sabía que me dejaba algo ¿Ves? ¿Qué le has dicho?

-          Lo de siempre, así que luego se pasarán a por las cosas que hayas dejado…

-          Guay. –asintió.- Por cierto Dani ayer andaba de fiesta a las cinco de la mañana –Sandra frunció el ceño- así que a lo mejor sigue por aquí y puedes irte con él.

-          Nah, déjalo –volvió a bostezar- hablaré con Samantha a ver si me da curro esta semana. Así desconecto.

-          Jo, no digas eso…

-          Yai, no me molesta trabajar. No soy tú.-su amiga rió y volvió a darle un abrazo, y este fue más largo pues era de despedida.- Anda, pásalo bien ¿Eh?-sonrió a una más sonriente Yaiza, que asentía como loca.- Y llámame o algo si pillas un momento libre entre tanta moñez.-la chica le dio un manotazo en el brazo y se retiró hacia atrás para coger su maleta.

-          En fin, me voy.

-          A Alemania.-Yaiza volvió a asentir como loca.- ¿Haréis turismo?

-          Si te soy sincera no tengo ni idea de nada –rió- pero me da bastante igual, lo importante es que estoy con—

-          Cállate, nada de moñeces, que son las nueve de la mañana.-Yaiza hico un puchero en señal de protesta y se despidió de su amiga con la mano antes de poner rumbo por el pasillo hacia el ascensor. El viaje al hall se le hizo más que eterno, y cuando estuvo allí le extrañó no ver a Sebastian en los sofás esperándola. Dio varias vueltas sobre sí misma hasta que dio con él apoyado en el mostrador de la recepción. Fue hacia él correteando y tirando de su equipaje, y se plantó tras él pausando unos segundos sin saber cómo saludarle. Le abrazó por la cintura y cuando el chico se alarmó, metió la cabeza por el hueco de entre su brazo y su cuerpo, sacándole una tímida sonrisa.

-          ¡Hola!-usaba una voz baja pese al sentido exclamativo.

-          Hola.-ella usó una más dulce. El chico la dio un beso.- ¿Llego tarde?

-          No, no.-negó y miró hacia el mostrador- Ando esperando a ver si me dicen que está todo correcto y… -bostezó y se dejó caer sobre el mostrador, apoyado en sus brazos.- Me muero de sueño.

-          ¿Has dormido algo?-negó.- ¿Nada de nada?-negó otra vez- Ay, jo…

-          Estoy muerto…-se irguió de nuevo.

-          Normal, y más encima después de la carrera ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

-          La culpa es de Dani –habló entre bostezos y Yaiza negó al no haberle entendido nada.- Que la culpa es de Dani.

-          Y tuya, por hacerle caso.-el chico rió y se apoyó esta vez sobre el hombro de Yaiza, que volvía a reír.- Ahora duermes en el avión.

-          Sí, no va a dar para mucho.-protestó.

-          Pues duermes en casa.-él se retiró de su hombro y la miró con una mueca de lástima.- Qué.

-          No te he invitado para que me veas dormir.

-          Oh, no te preocupes, es una imagen que me gusta.-él frunció el ceño y ella rió.- Además sólo será un día.-cruzó sus brazos tras su cuello.- Así coges fuerzas.-él sonrió.

-          ¿Para qué?-la chica le hizo una burla.

-          Para tener fuerzas, idiota ¿Tú no estabas cansado? Deja de pensar en esas cosas.-se volvió a dejar caer sobre su hombro riendo y sólo la recepcionista les separó. Una vez les hubo confirmado que podía marcharse, fueron a coger un taxi para ir al aeropuerto. Yaiza tuvo que cargar con el chico la mayor parte de la espera, y cuando entraron al avión agradeció que se quedase dormido en su asiento para así poder dar un respiro al hombro de Yaiza. Ella no durmió pese a que también se sentía cansada, y miraba por la ventana esperando el momento en el que vería Alemania.

No era la primera vez que iba en ese año, pero sentía que por una vez podría disfrutar de ese país lejos de su mundo laboral. El vuelo se le pasó tan rápido que sintió aún más pena a la hora de tener que despertar a Sebastian, pensando que apenas habría dormido unos minutos. El chico sollozó al tener que levantarse del asiento, y Yaiza volvió a ofrecerle su hombro para que descansase mientras esperaban a la salida de la terminal a que les fuesen a buscar.

Sebastian ni siquiera saludó al hombre que les abría las puertas del coche, y Yaiza no le dijo nada pese a que sentía la necesidad de tomar voz por él para hacerlo. Cuando llegaron a la casa del chico, este parecía ser consciente de su despiste y saludó al hombre antes de despedirse de él. Cogieron las maletas y fueron hacia la entrada mientras Sebastian bostezaba por enésima vez esa mañana. En la puerta de la casa esperaba Lourdes, la asistenta, y parecía la mujer más feliz del mundo al ver que el dueño de la casa daba señales de vida. La saludó con más efusividad que al conductor del coche, y pese a que la mujer quiso interesarse por cómo le iba, el chico apenas habló unos minutos, los cuales usó para presentarle a Yaiza.

La mujer le ofreció a la invitada de todo, y Yaiza no sabía cómo decir que no sin parecer maleducada. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba sola en el salón de la casa, y buscaba a Sebastian por las puertas que veía sin saber dónde se había metido. Vio la escalera que daba a la planta de arriba, y dio una vuelta sobre sí misma comprobando si alguien la miraba para subir o no.

-          Sube, sube.-la voz de Lourdes la alarmó y dio un brinco desde el primer escalón.- Está en la habitación.-la mujer desapareció por una de las puertas, y Yaiza subió a la segunda planta intentando averiguar cuál era el cuarto. Tuvo suerte al asomarse por la única puerta que estaba abierta, y le encontró tirado sobre la cama bocabajo. Fue riendo hacia allí y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-          Sólo un ratito…-susurró él. Ella le mandó callar.

-          Duerme, anda.-le acarició el pelo y el chico sintió que se dormía aún más rápido.

-          Tú come… -asintió ella.- Luego si quieres… Podemos ir a…-Yaiza esperó varios segundos el fin de la frase, pero este no llegó. Agachó la cara para mirarle mejor y Sebastian dormía como un niño. Sonrió sólo de verle y aunque se moría de ganas por quedarse allí observándole, decidió hacerle caso y bajó con timidez hacia la planta de abajo, en donde intentó dar con la cocina.

La presencia nerviosa de Lourdes por todos lados dejó de incomodarla para ayudarla a sobrepasar la hora de la comida, en la cual tuvo que respetar las insistencias de Lourdes en cocinar. Acabó con el estómago lleno, y pese a que la mujer se había ido de la casa a hacer unos recados, se sentía incómoda moviéndose por una casa que no conocía de nada.

Apenas paseó desde la cocina a la pequeña salita que había al lado de la entrada, y caminaba intentando espiar por el pasillo que unía ambas salas intentando descubrir el misterio que ocultaba el resto de puertas. Desistió en su investigación y regresó a esa pequeña sala a sentarse en el sofá en el cual acabó completamente tumbada. Consiguió no dormirse, y cada vez que oía un ruido que pudiese ser el de una puerta, se alarmaba intentando fingir naturalidad pese a que eran imaginaciones suyas.

Puesto que Lourdes parecía no regresar, decidió subir de nuevo a la planta superior y meterse en el cuarto en el que Sebastian seguía durmiendo. Seguía en la misma posición, poseído por su cansancio físico, y Yaiza se volvió a dejar caer en el lateral del colchón a su lado. Acarició  un poco su pelo, pero paró al ver que el chico se movía bajo su mano por miedo a estar molestándole. Miró a su alrededor, y por más que lo intentaba no comprendía cómo podía haber llegado a estar donde estaba.

-          Qué hora es…-la voz cansada del chico la despistó de sus observaciones. Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y miró.

-          Van a ser las seis.-el chico asintió y se durmió durante unos minutos más. Volvió a despertarse y preguntó de nuevo la hora.- Las seis y cuarto.-rió, y él sonrió mientras se giraba bocarriba para estirarse.- ¿Mejor?-posó su mano en su abdomen y le movió un poco. Él asintió dejando sus manos sobre su cara.

-          Ahora tengo hambre.

-          Vaya descontrol llevas.-Sebastian asintió.- ¿Quieres comer? ¿Te traigo algo?

-          No –se incorporó como pudo.- me esperaré a la cena así no altero mucho el horario. Ahora voy a ducharme.-se levantó y se fue a su armario, y estuvo varios segundos buscando algo que ponerse.- ¿Vas a querer hacer algo hoy?

-          Creo que deberías descansar.-él se giró con cara de decepción.- No me mires así, mañana salimos todo lo que tú quieras, pero hoy descansa.

-          Aguafiestas…-susurró, y ella le burló. Pese a la ausencia de planes, el chico cogió unos vaqueros y una camiseta para evitar ponerse un pijama que le provocase caer en otro sueño.- En fin, ahora vengo ¿Necesitas algo?

-          ¿De qué?

-          No sé, algo.

-          Oh, no, no, estoy bien.-él se encogió de hombros y ella le imitó, y rieron antes de que el chico se metiese en el baño. Yaiza se acomodó un poco más en la cama, y aunque estaba muy cansada, consiguió no dormirse ahora tampoco mientras pensaba en sus cosas. Sebastian apenas duró bajo el grifo, y Yaiza pudo sentir que el ruido del agua desaparecía del cuarto de baño.

-          ¡Yai!-se alarmó por su grito

-          ¡Qué!-gritó en la misma intensidad.

-          Ah, estás ahí.-ella frunció el ceño y rió.- ¿Me puedes traer un bote de gomina que tiene que andar por el cuarto?

-          ¿Andar por el cuarto?-rió.

-          Sí, es que no sé dónde.-la chica no quiso exigirle que saliese él a buscarlo, y decidió levantarse de la cama para buscarlo, pero por allí no había nada.

-          Oye, que el bote se ha tenido que ir andando a otro lado.-oyó a Sebastian reír.

-          Pues mira a ver en alguna de las mesillas, que si no, no sé dónde está.-quiso volver a protestarle, pero decidió burlarle en soledad mientras buscaba por una de las mesillas un bote de gomina. No dio con él en la primera, y en la segunda se topó con algo que poco le alegraba el día. Se retiró el pelo de la cara, como si este le pudiese alterar la realidad de lo que veía, y se sentó justo en el borde de la cama pegada a la mesilla. Tenía el cajón abierto, en el que había un bote de gomina, pero le llamaban más la atención las revistas que compartían espacio con él. Las sacó con delicadeza, como si tuviese miedo de tocarlas, y se aterrorizó al verse a sí misma en una de las portadas acompañada de Lewis. Sabía qué revista era, y la otra, en la que aparecía Sebastian con Hanna, también. Tragó saliva y posó las revistas sobre sus piernas mientras cogía con la mano derecha el bote de gomina sin darse cuenta. No se atrevía a abrirlas pese a que sabía qué contenían, y apretaba el bote de gomina con las manos soltando contra el plástico toda su tensión y nerviosismo. Se había olvidado de dónde estaba, y sólo estaba atraída por la imagen de esas dos portadas que descansaban sobre sus piernas. Sintió que Sebastian se sentaba a su lado tras haber salido alarmado por la tardanza de la chica, y no quiso mirarle por miedo a comprobar cómo era su reacción. Queriendo tranquilizarse, le dio el bote de gomina para liberar sus manos, y el chico dejó de secarse el pelo con una toalla para cogerlo. Sebastian estaba tan serio como ella, y se sentía culpable de lo que pudiese estar sintiendo Yaiza en ese momento. No sabía qué decirla, y entreabría la boca para no decir nada.

-          Por qué las guardas…-su voz estaba tan rota que Sebastian tuvo que tragar saliva para atreverse a responderla. Yaiza seguía sin mirarle, no podía desviar su mirada de esas dos portadas, y pese a que era algo aparentemente superado por ambos, sentía que todo se desvanecía en ese momento.

-          No lo sé.-Sebastian intentó mostrarse sereno.- No vengo aquí desde que… -señaló las revistas- Bueno, desde que las tengo. Ni siquiera me acordaba de que las tenía.-ella asintió y se atrevió a cogerlas. No supo por qué, pero las abrió por la marca de uso que tenían, y se vio a ella misma caminando por Londres con Lewis. Apenas observó las imágenes unos segundos antes de cerrar de nuevo la revista, y se vio incapaz de abrir la otra. Sintió un escalofrío recorriendo todo su cuerpo, y cerró los ojos cuando Sebastian le quitó las revistas de encima.- Oye –buscó llamar su atención, pero ella miraba hacia otro lado.- esto no es nada ¿Vale? Olvídalo.-se incorporó un poco para tirar las revistas a una papelera que estaba al lado de una estantería en la pared de en frente. Cuando cayó de nuevo sobre la cama buscó las manos de la chica.- Yai, en serio. No hagas esto.

-          El qué.

-          Ponerte así por ello. Creo que nos merecemos olvidarnos de todo ya ¿No?-finalmente se dignó a mirarle.- Son sólo unas fotos.

-          No son sólo unas fotos.-sabía todo lo que escondían esas imágenes, y Sebastian también aunque se negaba a recordarlo.

-          Ahora sí.-ella suspiró de forma ahogada.- Me dan igual esas fotos, su historia, y todo. Y ya está bien, por parte de ambos, así que por favor, no le des más importancia ¿Vale?-ella asintió de forma costosa, y agachó un poco la mirada hasta que Sebastian atrajo su cara para besarla.- Venga, olvídate de ello. No ha pasado nada.-ella volvió a asentir intentando contagiarse de su serenidad, y pese a que sabía que a él también le había dolido recordar aquello, quiso fingir tan bien como él. Sebastian se levantó y ella buscó la forma de ignorar todo lo que acababa de pasar.

-          Oye…-él se giró.- ¿Q-qué vas a hacer con la gomina?

-          Ponérmela.-dijo con obviedad. Ella hizo un puchero tímido y se levantó negando.

-          No lo hagas.

-          ¿Por?

-          Me gusta tu pelo así.-él puso cara de horror.

-          ¿Bromeas?-se intentó aplastar sus notables rizos.

-          ¡No hagas eso!-le cogió de las manos lo justo para bajarlas.

-          No voy a ir así por la vida.

-          No vamos a salir de casa, así que no te tienes que preocupar.

-          ¿Cómo que no?-se asomó a un espejo que había en el dormitorio.- ¿Pero tú has visto qué pelos?

-          Me encantan.-se puso a su lado de brazos cruzados y él hizo una mueca.

-          ¿Cómo te sentirías si te obligase yo a dejarte el pelo de una forma u otra?-ella rió, aliviada ya por dejar a un lado la tensión.

-          No te haría ni caso.-él asintió con rabia.- Pero yo no te estoy obligando.-le rodeó por la cintura, y pese a ello Sebastian intentaba mostrarse aún enrabietado.- Sólo te he pedido que te lo dejes así hoy.

-          No me has pedido nada, me has gritado que no me ponga gomina.-ella rió.

-          Pues ahora sólo te lo pido, y soy la invitada, deberías concederme el deseo.-él frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Qué te acabas de inventar? ¿Desde cuándo ser invitada supone este tipo de privilegios?-ella rió y se escondió en su pecho.- En serio, Yai, mira.-se volvió a mirar al espejo, y ella le miró a él en el cristal apoyada aún sobre su pecho.

-          Precioso.

-          Sí, preciosísimo.-ella volvió a reír y se retiró de él.- Luego dirás, pero lo que hago por ti no tiene precio.-ella negó.- Ir con estas pintas…

-          Es tu pelo.

-          Y reniego de él.-Yaiza aprovechó para quitarle el bote de gomina y lo guardó de nuevo en la mesilla mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama otra vez. Después de observarse con desprecio frente al espejo, el chico se giró de nuevo hacia ella.- Tienes unos gustos muy raros.

-          No hay más que verte.-se rió de su propio comentario, y él, fingiendo estar dolido, asintió con gesto molesto y fue hacia la puerta.

-          Mañana me lleno de gomina.

Salió por la puerta y ella no pudo evitar reír. Pese a que se había conseguido tranquilizar, aprovechó la ausencia momentánea de Sebastian para volver a recordar esas revistas y la historia que guardaban sus fotos. Sintió un temblor por todo su cuerpo, y pese a que quería olvidarse de todo y disfrutar de la compañía de Sebastian, sentía que el daño era tan reciente por parte de uno como por parte del otro. Sin saber por qué le vino a la cabeza la imagen de ella misma observando una fotografía de Nicole y Lewis en la casa del inglés, y volvió a sentir otro escalofrío. Sebastian volvió a aparecer por la puerta, y se toqueteaba el pelo aún incómodo con la idea de ir sin peinar. Yaiza quería renegar de sus pensamientos, y se levantó de un tirón y fue hacia él, y volvió a coger sus manos para llevarlas hacia abajo. Una vez allí, las soltó para que él pudiese posarlas en su cintura, y ella las cruzó tras su cuello para darle un beso.

-          Por muy cariñosa que te pongas mañana me voy a peinar.-Yaiza rió y volvió a besarle.- Has visto ya la casa ¿No?

-          No.

-          ¿Cómo que no? ¿Qué has estado haciendo durante las últimas horas?

-          Intentar no dormirme en un sofá de por ahí abajo.-él negó y ella evitó reír de nuevo.

-          Ven, anda.-cogió una de sus manos y comenzó a andar tirando de ella.

-          ¿Te crees que tu casa es un museo? Para que me la tengas que enseñar, digo.

-          Con lo cotilla que eres dudo que no quieras verla.

No le negó su última frase, y Sebastian empezó enseñándole la planta de arriba. La habló de Lourdes y de las veces que Kimi había ido con él a casa. Yaiza, haciendo honor al adjetivo que el chico le había puesto, preguntó y analizó cada cosa que encontró a su paso mientras él intentaba entender el interés que podrían tener sus cosas. La planta de abajo fue más entretenida, y terminaron acampando al lado de la piscina en el jardín, en donde ambos aprovecharon los pocos minutos que les quedaban en soledad hasta que Lourdes volvió a aparecer.

Cenaron y Yaiza insistió en descansar para que ninguno perdiese el horario de sueño, en especial Sebastian. Él insistió en ver un rato la televisión o salir al jardín tras la cena, pero cayó redondo sobre la cama una vez subió al dormitorio con la chica. Yaiza apenas tardó unos segundos más en quedarse dormida, y ninguno se vio molesto por llevar su ropa de calle durante toda la noche.

El lunes fue mucho más aburrido para Sandra, que después de despedirse de Yaiza decidió pegarse una ducha para atraer como siempre los recuerdos que la mantuvieron en vela durante toda la noche. Cuando salió del baño y se vistió, lo último que quería hacer era llamar a Samantha para pedir trabajo durante la semana. Llamó a Dani, pero este no cogió el teléfono, y lo mismo pasó con Nico.

Decidió salir del cuarto para ver si les veía por el hotel, y acabó tirada sobre un sofá del hall esperando que las ganas de llamar a su jefa le llegasen por vía divina. Estaba tan agotada que no pudo evitar quedarse dormida unos minutos, y dio un brinco cuando la despertaron.

-          ¿Estás bien?-Sandra miraba atónita a Lewis, que estaba sentado en la mesilla frente al sofá asustado.

-          ¿Eh? Sí, sí.-miró a los lados, esperando que su compañero de escudería no estuviese también por allí.

-          ¿Qué haces aquí?-él seguía preocupado.

-          Nada, me he quedado dormida-no parecía convencido.- No he dormido, he bajado a despejarme y no ha servido de nada porque me he dormido.-Lewis rió por lo bajo. No supo por qué, pero decidió felicitarle por su carrera.- Ey, pedazo remontada ayer.-el chico negó sin querer hablar de eso.

-          ¿En serio que estás bien?-ella frunció el ceño al sentir que Lewis se preocupaba demasiado por ella, y se sintió incómoda al no saber qué responderle por su inexistente relación. De repente se acordó de Nico, y comenzó a ponerse roja sin poder evitar relacionarlo.

-          No es por Nico ¿Eh?-decidió responder a una pregunta inexistente. Lewis volvió a reír y negó.

-          No me des explicaciones, sólo quería saber si estabas bien.

-          ¿Por qué?

-          Pues porque no es normal que la gente duerma en los sofás de un hotel.-le pareció una excusa entendible.

-          Ya, no lo es.-guardó silencio y comprobó que Lewis no parecía querer levantarse.- Y… ¿Tú qué tal?

-          Bien, esperando para irme a casa.-ella asintió.- ¿Tú? ¿Esperas a Yai?

-          No, ella está en Alemania con Seb, o de camino, o algo.-se alteró con su propia información, pero al comprobar que Lewis parecía inmune a ella decidió pasarla por alto.- ¿Sabes si Dani o Hülk se han ido?-él hizo una mueca de desconocimiento.

-          Ni idea. No he visto a nadie ni de Red Bull ni de Force India.-había acabado de hablar, pero que le llamasen a voces desde el otro lado del hall le sintió como si le interrumpiesen.- En fin, he de irme. ¿Todo bien entonces?

-          Sí, sí.-insistió.

-          Pues nada, nos vemos en Silverstone.-ella se despidió con la cabeza y él hizo lo mismo acompañando el gesto con una sonrisa. Se fue hacia donde las voces le reclamaban y Sandra decidió llamar a Samantha aún aturdida por lo extraño de la situación.

-          Hola –se retiró el teléfono de la oreja al oír la voz gritona de Samantha, que claramente estaba rodeada de gente.- No, es que ha habido cambio de planes… No, que me quedo, o sea que trabajo, sí…-se alarmó al oír un silbido muy alto, miró al lugar de su origen y comprobó que era Lewis, que la señalaba a la escalera. Por allí bajaba Nico con otros miembros de Force India. Se levantó corriendo mientras seguía escuchando a Samantha y le frenó con la mano, y este la hizo caso.- Ya… No, Yai no está, sólo yo… Vale, pues luego me acerc—ah vale, pues por aquí estaré. Adiós.-colgó y resopló, y miró a un Nico que la seguía mirando sorprendido apoyado en su maleta.- ¿Dónde te metías?

-          ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-          Yai me ha dejado tirada.-protestó- Se ha ido con Seb a Alemania.-Nico se mostró más dolido que Lewis por la información, pero con el alemán Sandra no pretendía ya evitar decir nada.- Acostúmbrate a ello porque ya van en serio.

-          ¿Qué vas a hacer?-decidió ignorarla.

-          Currar.

-          Pues como yo entonces.-ella resopló.

-          ¿Te vas ya?

-          No, salimos a media mañana.

-          Ah, pues entonces quédate conmigo, anda, que he de esperar a Samantha.

-          ¿A dónde te van a mandar? Diles de venirte a Force India.-propuso.

-          Dudo que me manden a Force India. Me mandarán a Red Bull o algo.

-          No sé qué tienen ellos que no tengamos nosotros.-Sandra le miró con media sonrisa, y sintió el doble sentido que le daba a esa frase.- ¿Van en serio, dices?-rió al ver que el propio Nico traía a la conversación a Yaiza y Sebastian.

-          Sí. Vamos, se la ha llevado a casa, digo yo que—

-          Vale, suficiente. No sé para qué he sacado el tema.-ella rió. Se sentaron en los sofás, y mientras llegaba Samantha, Sandra decidió contarle a Nico la sorprendente visita de Lewis a su lugar de descanso. El chico no le vio nada de raro, y pese a que Sandra buscaba darle motivos para ello, el tema acabó en el fondo del cajón. Sandra buscaba sacar otro, pero Nico fue más rápido y acabó preguntándola por Kimi.

-          ¿Por qué siempre hablamos de Kimi?

-          ¿Por qué siempre la lías con Kimi? Es tu culpa.-ella negó.- ¿Has hablado con él de nuevo?-ella refunfuñó, y se negaba a contarle los últimos sucesos pese a que Nico, sólo con mirarla, no necesitaba escucharlos.- Sandra…

-          Qué.

-          Dime que otra vez no.-ella resopló.

-          Anoche.

-          Joder, Sandra.

-          Qué.

-          Cómo que qué. Tienes un vicio preocupante ¿Eh?

-          ¿Vicio?-le miró alterada.

-          Dirás que no, pero si no eres capaz de cruzarte con él sin—

-          Cállate. Sólo nos besamos.

-          Oh, sólo. Ya estarás acostumbrada, es lo único que hacéis.-ella le miró achinando los ojos, y él se mostró enfadado.

-          ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? A ver si te vas a estar enamorando de mí. O de Kimi.

-          De él sobre todo.-ella rió.- No, joder, pero mírate. Me acabas de decir que Lewis te ha encontrado durmiendo en un sofá y me has dicho que no has dormido en toda la noche. Y ahora me dices que anoche te besaste con Kimi de nuevo. No hay que ser Einstein. Bueno, o sí, para entenderos, porque madre mía.

-          No ayudas.

-          No pretendo hacerlo. Actúo de hermano mayor, he de regañarte.

-          No jodas, Hülk.-le empujó hacia un lado y él rió.- Bastante tengo ya.

-          El que debe ser gracioso es él. Conociéndole…

-          Pues fue él.

-          Siempre es él.

-          Oye –le molestó su ironía- que es verdad, que apareció en mi cuarto ahí pidiéndome explicaciones.

-          ¿De qué?

-          Pues de qué va a ser, de lo de Canadá, de por qué me fui y eso.

-          ¿Se las diste?

-          No.-Nico negó.- Es que no las tengo. O sea, aún no sé por qué lo hice exactamente.

-          ¿Tan malo es? Para que tengas que huir, digo.-ella le dio un empujón.- Eh, eh.-la miró alterado.

-          Qué.

-          Mírate, ya te ofende que me meta con él.

-          No me ofende, idiota, me ofende que te lo tomes a risa.

-          Ya, seguro… -le fue a responder, pero vio entrando por la puerta a Samantha.

-          Ahora vengo.-salió despedida, más necesitada de dejar el tema de Kimi a un lado que de saber cuál sería su trabajo.- ¡Hola!-saludó a su jefa, y esta hizo lo propio.

-          Perdón por la tardanza

-          Nada, nada.

-          Toma.-rápida, le entregó unas carpetas.- Espero que te guste lo que te he conseguido.

-          ¿Conseguido?

-          Sí, no me apetecía que te mandasen a Red Bull, así que bueno, te he conseguido otra cosa para el fin de semana.-Sandra la miró dubitativa.- No te preocupes, puedes quedarte aquí o donde quieras hasta entonces, gastos pagados.-abrió con más alegría la carpeta para comprobar su destino. Al principio no entendía lo que leía, pero al poco comprendió que la mandaban como miembro de la FIA al Goodwood Festival of Speed.

-          Wow.-se mostró sorprendida.- ¿Yo?

-          Claro, como periodista, eso sí. Lo siento.-bromeó y Sandra rió sin darle importancia.

-          Ya me he acostumbrado.-siguió leyendo.- ¿Qué tendré que hacer?

-          Allí te esperará Chloe, una compañera, ahora te daré su teléfono para que hables con ella y todo eso, pero lo de siempre, supervisar y más supervisar. A lo mejor te tocará hacer algún informe.

-          ¿Pero qué haré exactamente? Quiero decir, ando perdida, allí va mucha gente ¿No?

-          Sí, bastante.

-          ¿Yo me encargaré de las cosas de la FIA?

-          Sí, tú y otros chicos, ya te contará Chloe. No te preocupes que no te sacarán de este mundillo, sólo trabajarás con personal de la Fórmula 1. No sé a dónde te mandará Chloe pero seguramente sea con Jenson Button o con Kimi Raikkonen.

-          K-kimi.-se atragantó con su propia salida. Samantha la miró extrañada.- No, es que no sabía que iba. Jenson sí.-mintió.

-          Sí, sí, va Kimi. También Lewis, así que seguramente sean los que más trabajo os den.-en ese momento deseó haber hablado más con Lewis para buscar la forma de acompañarle durante el festival.- No te preocupes, seguramente te toque con Kimi, porque Mercedes están muy cuidadosos con el tema de la prensa, y Jenson pues se fía más de su gente, de todas formas espera que llamo a Chloe y te lo confirmo ahora mismo.-Sandra tragó saliva de nuevo y suplicó que por motivo alguno Jenson tuviese compasión de ella. Esperó unos minutos hasta que Samantha regresó.- Sí, irás con Ferrari.

-          Genial…-Samantha no notó su ironía.

-          Por cierto, quería hablar contigo de otra cosa. También con Yaiza, pero no está, así que te voy informando a ti.-Sandra pensó que no habría nada peor que saber que tendría que ver a Kimi el próximo fin de semana, y se mostró atenta a lo que su jefa le pudiese decir.- Vais a dejar de trabajar con Red Bull tras Alemania.-Sandra se mostró tan asustada que Samantha se alteró y buscó la forma de quitarle el susto.- No, no, no te preocupes, nada malo.

-          ¿En serio?-le extrañaba.

-          Sí, o sea, forma parte de vuestra ruta. Os cambiarán de escudería desde Hungría y supongo que hasta finales de septiembre estaréis en la nueva.

-          ¿Por qué?-no se hacía a la idea de dejar de trabajar con Dani, y pensó en que seguramente Yaiza tampoco con Sebastian.

-          En serio, no es nada malo, están encantados con vosotras y seguramente la última parte del campeonato la hagáis con ellos de nuevo.

-          ¿Entonces para qué nos cambian?-Samantha se encogió de hombros.

-          Sandra, si yo aún no he terminado de comprender a la FIA, no esperes que sepa explicártelo.-Sandra resopló.

-          ¿Se sabe con quién estaremos?

-          No, pero seguramente os separen.-Sandra se disgustó aún más.

-          Encima en Hungría, antes del parón de verano. ¿Qué sentido tiene?

-          Ninguno.-le daba la razón.- En fin, me tengo que ir, si tienes dudas llámame y toma, el teléfono de Chloe.-le dio una hoja llena de datos y le señaló el móvil.- Tendrás que estar allí el viernes por la mañana, pero llámala luego y que te cuente.-Sandra asintió.- Y ah, no te lo he dicho pero como ya sabes, esto se te pagará aparte –buscó alegrarla por ese lado, pero seguía pensando en las dos pésimas noticias que le habían dado. Se despidió de Samantha y cuando se giró comprobó que Nico estaba con un Dani adormecido, y sintió aún más pena por todo. Se acercó temblorosa.

-          Ey…-les saludó y se dejó caer entre medias.

-          Ya me ha contado este tu maravillosa experiencia nocturna.-ambos rieron, Dani con más dificultades por el cansancio, pero Sandra ni se inmutó.

-          Tengo dos malas noticias.-ambos borraron su sonrisa y se miraron.- La primera es que me mandan Goodwood este finde.

-          Joder, pero si eso es genial.-Dani se despertó un poco.

-          Me mandan con Kimi.-Nico se esforzó en no reír, y Sandra le miró con rabia mientras Dani aprovechaba que se giraba para reír también.

-          Hombre, viendo como estáis mala noticia no es.

-          La siguiente –decidió ignorarles- es que dejaré de trabajar en Red Bull.-Dani se quedó tan petrificado que ni siquiera podía hablar.- En Hungría estaré con otra escudería.

-          ¿Qué?

-          Lo que oyes.

-          Pero... –se alteró- ¿Por qué? ¿No puedo decidir yo? ¡Si trabajas para mí!

-          Trabajo para la FIA, y ellos deciden.-Dani se quedó boquiabierto y cerró la boca con un disgusto claro. Nico les miraba sorprendido y fue el que rompió el silencio.

-          Oye…-Sandra le miró.- ¿Y dónde trabajarás?

-          Ni idea. A Yai también la cambian, y nos separarán a ambas, así que—

-          Oh.-Nico no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Le miraron.- ¿Ya no trabajará con Seb?-Sandra le miró con rabia.- Sólo preguntaba, joder.-ella negó y el chico miró de reojo a Dani, que reía como podía la clara alegría de su amigo.

-          Con suerte te mandan con este –miró a Nico- o con Jenson o alguno.

-          O me mandan con Kimi, o con Nico.-se puso en lo peor y resopló.- Vaya mierda.

-          Pues sí…-Dani se volvió a mostrar disgustado, Sandra le miró y le puso pucheros.- Joder, yo no quiero que te cambien.

-          Ni yo que me cambien.

-          ¿Y si te ponen conmigo?-Nico intervino.

-          No tendré esa suerte.

-          Puedo hablar con Force India, decirles que pregunten o algo.

-          ¿Lo harías?

-          Claro.

-          ¡Ay!-se abrazó a él- Hazlo, por favor.

-          Sí, pero ya en Silverstone, que me tengo que ir.-le vibraba el móvil. Se puso en pie y sus amigos con él.

-          Yo voy contigo, así compartimos taxi.

-          Sí, no te vayas a arruinar.-Dani rió el comentario de su amigo, y ambos tiraron de sus maletas.- En fin, Sandra.-se abrió de brazos para recibirla, y la chica le acompañó para despedirse.- No te líes mucho con Kimi.-se separó de él empujándole.

-          Y si lo haces espérate a que estemos nosotros para burlarnos de ti.-de Dani no quiso despedirse por su comentario, pero recordó que dejaría de trabajar con él en breve, y sintió pena, por lo que no pudo evitar achucharle a él también.

-          Nos vemos en Silverstone.-ambos se pusieron rumbo a la puerta.

-          Cuídate.-le pidió Nico.

-          Lo intentaré.


	94. Tarta de queso

Se despertó tan sofocada que dio por hecho que había tenido una pesadilla. Por suerte o desgracia para ella, lo único que recordaba es que había mucha ropa en su personaje, y eso era un pensamiento que no le aclaraba nada.

Levantó la cabeza de la almohada y miró a los lados, y estaba completamente sola en la cama. Llevaba su ropa de calle, y sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que las costuras del vaquero la hacían demasiado daño. Se levantó para liberar un poco su piel de la tela apretada, y se estiró mientras miraba por todos lados esperando encontrar a Sebastian bajo una silla o capa invisible. Pero el chico, como era de esperar, no estaba por ningún lado de ese dormitorio. Se asomó por la puerta al pasillo, y no oyó ningún ruido que le pudiese indicar que Sebastian estaba en la planta de abajo, por lo que se decidió a quedarse en el dormitorio y prepararse para el día. Puso su maleta sobre la cama, y buscó en ella algo que ponerse. No hacía frío, pero tampoco un calor que la animase a llevar pantalones cortos. Buscó unos vaqueros claros y decidió darle el toque veraniego a su look con una camisa de tirantes blanca de estilo ibicenco. Terminó de coger las cosas que necesitaba, entre ellas su neceser, y se metió al baño. Era la primera vez que lo veía pese haber recorrido ya toda la casa, y no pudo evitar perder el tiempo cotilleando lo que por allí había.

Aburrida de no encontrar nada, se metió bajo la ducha y pasó allí cerca de diez minutos disfrutando del agua caliente. Cuando salió no perdió mucho tiempo en vestirse, y se lamentó por no tener un secador a mano.

-          ¿Yai?-la chica dio un pequeño brinco al oír la voz de Sebastian al otro lado de la puerta. Fue a abrir.

-          Hola…-la voz lastimera de la chica provocó una pequeña risa en él.

-          ¿Qué te pasa ya?

-          No tengo secador.-Sebastian hizo una mueca.- Tú no tendrás ¿No?-se secaba frente al espejo con la toalla, y ni siquiera había reparado en mirarle todavía. Él rió.

-          Pues como comprenderás, no.-le miró para reírle el comentario, pero su rostro no terminó de mostrar esa alegría al verle con el pelo peinado.

-          ¡Eh!-le señaló con rabia y él se excusó encogiéndose de hombros.

-          Te dije que no duraría mucho.-la chica negó y se volvió a centrar en la imagen del espejo y siguió secando su pelo como podía.- ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

-          Lo que quieras.-su rabia ahora se centraba en la mata de pelo que apenas perdía humedad. Bajó la toalla resoplando y descansó en bajo los brazos, que ya le dolían. Sebastian se acercó a ella.

-          Trae.-le cogió la toalla y empezó a secarle el pelo.- Por aquí tampoco hay mucho que ver, había pensado que si querías ver Alemania en plan turismo podemos esperar a la semana que viene, o sea, tras Silverstone.

-          ¿Sí?-le gustaba tanto que el chico le secase el pelo en ese momento que apenas razonaba. Él estaba completamente concentrado en su melena, y ella le miraba por el espejo- Vale…

-          Podemos ver esta zona, si quieres.

-          Ahá…

-          Hay un centro comercial en el centro, si quieres vamos y compras, o lo que sea.

-          ¿Lo que sea?

-          Te gusta ir de compras ¿No?-ella asintió.- Pues allí hay tiendas, no sé si de las que te gustan, pero tiendas hay.-rió.

-          Eres mala persona…-Sebastian la miró por el cristal frunciendo el ceño.- No lleves nunca a una chica que ame las compras a un centro comercial o la arruinarás.-él negó.

-          Como si no fueses a hacerlo estando yo o no. ¿Acaso ibas a Londres de turismo?

-          Pues sí ¿Eh? Que Sandra quería hacer turismo…

-          ¿Pero no ha estado ya allí?

-          Sí, pero le encanta Londres.

-          Bueno, la entiendo.

-          Pues yo no.-protestó.- Las tiendas cambian la ropa cada semana o quincena, Londres no ha cambiado nada, es más entretenido ver escaparates.-Sebastian rió, y ella se giró al sentir que ya nada masajeaba su pelo.- Eh, pero no pares.-se tocó el pelo.- Sigue mojado.

-          Es que tienes mucho pelo, me duelen los brazos.-rió.

-          Lo que decía, mala persona…

-          Anda, voy a hablar con Lourdes a ver si ella tiene algo para secarte.

-          Pero no la molestes para eso, hombre.

-          Calla.-la abrazó por la cintura con un brazo y la dio un beso en la mejilla.- Baja a desayunar.

-          ¿Qué hora es?

-          Serán las once o así.

Cuando la chica pisó la cocina, el reloj marcaba poco más de la hora dicha por Sebastian. Se sentó en una de las sillas sin saber muy bien si debía esperarle o abrir la nevera como si fuese su casa. No le dio tiempo a argumentar cuál de las dos cosas debía hacer cuando Lourdes apareció por la puerta dándola los buenos días. Se sentía incómoda hablando con ella, y no sabía por qué, por eso agradeció que Sebastian apareciese justo detrás con un secador en la mano. La chica le miró con ojos alegres y el chico se lo dio negando como si desistiese de ella. Lourdes la comunicó que tardaría un poco en hacer el desayuno, así que subió de nuevo al dormitorio a secarse el pelo y cuando bajó el desayuno estaba en la mesa.

Lourdes se fue con el secador y ambos disfrutaron de unos platos bastante comunes: tostadas, mermeladas de todos los sabores, huevos con beicon y otras tantas cosas que Yaiza no sabía cómo mirar para no babear. Optó por los huevos con beicon y cuando se acabó el plato se arrepintió, pues ya no le cabía ni el último trago de café de su taza. Sebastian la miraba riendo mientras él empezaba su segunda tostada tras devorar su plato de huevos con beicon. La escena llevó a la chica a interrogarle por su supuesta dieta como piloto, y él se mostró bastante reacio a aceptar que se la estaba saltando con creces.

Cuando acabaron de desayunar fue como si Lourdes hubiese estado espiándoles por la puerta, pues fue soltar su taza sobre la mesa Sebastian cuando la mujer hizo acto de presencia. Empezó a recoger todo mientras comentaba con Sebastian alguna cosa en alemán entre risas. Yaiza miraba atónita sin entender nada, pero disfrutaba al verle reír de esa forma. Conectó con la realidad cuando entendió que le hablaba en inglés, y asintió a su propuesta de ir al centro de la ciudad para ir al mencionado centro comercial.

El haber convivido con Lewis durante días la hacía comprender que Sebastian no iba a ser el que la conduciría en coche hasta dicho centro, y efectivamente, el mismo hombre que les recogió en el aeropuerto les llevaba sin darles tampoco mucha conversación. Sebastian iba por el camino enseñando por la ventana a Yaiza todo con lo que se cruzaban. La repetía una y otra vez que la traería a cada sitio que señalaba a lo largo de la semana, y cuando llegaron al centro comercial Yaiza tenía tantos datos en la cabeza que ya no recordaba qué iba a ver y qué no.

Al principio Sebastian se empeñó en recorrer las plantas y pasillos para que la chica se quedase con la idea de lo que tenía que mirar y lo que no era de su interés, y sólo cuando acababan la segunda planta Yaiza se dio cuenta de con quién iba acompañada. Dos chavales pararon a Sebastian para hacerse una foto con él, y aunque él hizo como que no había pasado nada, ella tuvo que meterse a una tienda para poder olvidarse de que iba al lado de uno de los nombres más famosos del deporte.

No era una persona que tardase mucho en mirar las tiendas, y en apenas diez minutos estaba en la cola dispuesta a pagar por unos pantalones nuevos. Sebastian se había quedado cerca de la puerta mirando la sección femenina de calzado.

-          ¿Qué haces?-la chica llegó a su lado sorprendida.

-          ¿Qué narices es esto?-señaló una sandalia llena de hebillas y cordones.

-          Una sandalia.

-          ¿Y hay que estudiar muchas carreras para aprender a ponérsela?-ella rió.

-          Yo ya sabes que uso calzado básico.-él bajó la mirada y comprobó que Yaiza llevaba unas cuñas bastante normales.

-          Y aun así vas haciendo equilibrismo.-Yaiza le dio un pequeño empujón animándole a salir de la tienda.- ¿Qué has comprado?

-          Dos pantalones.-cotilleó la bolsa e hizo un gesto de aprobación.

-          ¿Qué quieres mirar ahora?

-          ¿Tú no vas a mirar nada?-negó.

-          Por mi bien no debería.-la chica negó y ambos siguieron caminando hacia la siguiente tienda. Era mucho más cara que la anterior, y en esta prácticamente se vendían vestidos y accesorios de noche.- No quiero meterme donde no me llaman pero—

-          No, no tengo suficientes.-él rió.- Tengo un problema con los vestidos…

-          No hace falta que me lo jures.-la chica entró primero y se paró en el primer stand que encontró, y sólo en él se tiró más de cinco minutos. Sebastian la miraba atónito, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta llevaba colgando del brazo dos vestidos.- Con estos supongo que ya es suficiente ¿No?-la chica, que tenía otro en la mano, se giró con cara de psicópata hacia él, que fingió cerrar una cremallera en su boca. Siguieron caminando por la tienda y Yaiza se paró en la zona de accesorios.

-          Mira... –dijo entre sollozos intentando coger unos pendientes con la mano.- ¿A que son perfectos?-él hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros.

-          No me veo con ellos.-le dio una patada en el tobillo y él rió.- Sí, están bien.-en realidad a Sebastian le eran indiferentes, pero la chica los miraba con tanta pasión que temió defraudarla. Eran dos pequeñas piedras de cristal de color amarillo brillante con forma de lágrima, no muy grandes, con algún estampado en plata casi invisible. Yaiza, aún intentando cogerlos con los vestidos colgando del brazo, giró la etiqueta para mirar el precio.

-          Joder.-usó su lengua materna.

-          ¿Qué?

-          Nada, que joder. Tiene que ser de oro o algo.-él la miró sin entender nada, y siguió su camino hacia otro stand de vestidos. Al cuarto de hora, tanto Sebastian como Yaiza llegaban al probador de la tienda intentando ver entre la pila de vestidos que portaban.

-          ¿Cuánto te paga la FIA?

-          ¿Por?

-          Hombre, no estamos en una tienda barata, y si piensas comprarte todo esto…-ella le burló.

-          No me voy a comprar todo, yo me lo pruebo y luego elijo. Trae. –se agachó un poco para que él apilase sus vestidos sobre los de ella.- Ábreme la puerta.-le señaló un probador y él cumplió la orden. Acorde a la tienda, la zona de probadores era tan lujosa como los accesorios que vendían.- ¡¿Estás ahí?!-Sebastian permanecía apoyado en la pared de en frente con la bolsa de los vaqueros en la mano mientras ella se probaba ropa.

-          Sí, no grites.-rió. La chica asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

-          ¿Me buscas otra talla?-él resopló.

-          Dime que no te has equivocado con todas las tallas, por favor.-Yaiza rió.

-          No, jo, es de momento sólo este.-le sacó un vestido que era claramente ajustado de color marrón oscuro. Él se acercó a cogerlo.

-          ¿Y qué hago? ¿A dónde voy?

-          Seb, joder ¿No has ido de compras nunca?

-          No vestidos.-rió.

-          Estaba por el principio, creo, busca otra talla más grande y si no pregunta a una dependienta.-él volvió a resoplar y salió en busca del vestido. Cuando se encaró a la tienda se sintió tan agobiado que no dudó en acudir a una dependienta en busca de ayuda. Se fio de ella, y regresó al probador con la prenda más tarde de lo esperado para Yaiza.

-          Toma.-llamó a la puerta.

-          Ya era hora, lento. -la chica volvió a sacar la cabeza y un brazo para cogerlo. Él frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Estás desnuda?-ella dio un portazo y él rió.

-          Claro, no me voy a probar los vestidos encima de la ropa.-le daba una explicación que no había pedido, y él volvió a reír.

-          ¿Necesitas ayuda? Puedo pasar, si quieres.-seguía riendo, y ella se puso colorada y dio un golpe a la puerta al saber que estaba apoyado en ella.

-          No, cállate.- El tiempo siguió pasando y Sebastian por suerte no tuvo que ir en busca de nuevas tallas. La zona de probadores estaba vacía, tal vez por las horas tan cercanas a la comida, y Sebastian ya no sabía con qué entretenerse.- Vale, ahora sí que necesito tu ayuda.-se alertó al oírla y sonrió.

-          ¿Sí?-se separó de la puerta y ella abrió. Llevaba un vestido gris perla que había adquirido la forma de su cuerpo, y se sostenía sobre el borde de sus hombros con dos tirantes anchos de tendencia triangular. La sonrisa de Sebastian se fue perdiendo entre su rostro de asombro. Cerró la puerta tras él, y ni siquiera la amplitud de aquel probador le hizo retirar la mirada de la chica.  Ella se recolocaba el vestido frente al espejo.

-          Vale, estoy entre dos…

-          ¿Eh?-quiso centrarse.

-          Que estoy entre dos, y no sé cuál comprar.

-          ¿Sólo vas a comprar uno?-ella asintió.- Pero si hay ahí tiene que haber veinte.-miró al perchero de su espalda.

-          Más…

-          ¿Y sólo compras uno? –cogió del perchero su otra opción, un azul cielo, más ajustado que el anterior, que tenía una apertura en la espalda en contraste con el inexistente escote. Miró a Sebastian.

-          Cuál.-él se volvió a agobiar.

-          No sé, son bonitos los dos.-ella sollozó.

-          No me digas eso que me hundes.

-          El gris.

-          ¿En serio?

-          Sí bueno, es que el otro no te lo  he visto puesto, así que el gris.-ella hizo una mueca.

-          Vale, me lo pruebo, espera.-se fue a girar pero volvió frente a él.- Sal fuera.-él frunció el ceño y sonrió.

-          ¿Por?

-          Pues porque sí, sal.-le dio unos empujones y él lo evitó.

-          Va, me quedo, no miro.-le veía reír y sabía que no cumpliría su palabra. Se volvió a poner colorada y esta vez el nerviosismo no la dejó sonreír. Desde el incidente en Austria por el que se quedó completamente desnuda frente a él se sentía más avergonzada que nunca, y él parecía querer provocarla.

-          Vas a mirar.

-          Obviamente.-rió, y ella volvió a empujarle.- Venga, te prometo que no.-se dio la vuelta y ella hizo una mueca aunque él no la podía ver. Le movió hacia una esquina.

-          No te muevas de ahí.

-          Sí, mi capitán.-Le costó trabajo cumplir su palabra, y ella se cambió de vestido lo más rápido que pudo.

-          Ya puedes mirar.-como ya le pasó antes, la sonrisa se fue debilitando ante su imagen.

-          Oh.-ella se giró hacia el espejo y el detalle de su espalda al aire le terminó de rematar.- Este, este.

-          ¿Sí?

-          Sí.-cogió ella de nuevo el otro vestido.- Bueno, espera.-recordaba a la chica en el gris y ahora dudaba.

-          ¿Ves? Y así es cada vez que voy de compras, no me puedo decidir.-se miraba al espejo posando el vestido en la percha en su cuerpo y retirándolo para ver el otro. Se mordía el labio indecisa, y mientras Sebastian desistía en la idea de elegir para poder observarla sin ningún otro tipo de preocupación, y no se inmutó de la de minutos que pasaron mientras que la chica se decidía. Le volvió a pedir que se girase, y él estaba tan hipnotizado que lo hizo sin rechistar. Yaiza empezó a ponerse su ropa de nuevo.- Creo que te voy a hacer caso.

-          ¿En qué?

-          En comprarme los dos.-él sonrió y al sentir que ella se movía se giró. Ya llevaba su ropa de calle.- Aunque me dejaré un sueldo…

-          ¿Tan caros son?

-          El azul 135 euros y el gris 115.-él desorbitó los ojos.

-          ¿Pero de qué están hechos? ¿Pelo de unicornio?

-          En esta tienda todo es de unicornio… ¿Recuerdas los pendientes?-él asintió- Más de 200 euros…

-          ¿Los vaqueros te han salido tan caros?

-          No –le dio los dos vestidos a Sebastian mientras ella cogía el resto del perchero.- Esa tienda la conocía, no han pasado de 25 cada uno.-le puso todos los vestidos sobre el hombro.- Vale, estos déjalos fuera y estos –señaló los dos que se compraba y se los quitó- voy a pagarlos.

-          ¿Por qué me dejas a mí este marrón?-intentó abrir la puerta con el pie, ella rió.

-          Ya te dije que no debías llevarme de compras.-Los dejó como pudo en el mostrador de la zona de probadores y ella mientras fue a la caja. Sebastian se reunió con ella en segundos y controló sus ganas de reír cada vez que la chica resoplaba cuando la cajera pasaba la etiqueta de un vestido por el lector.- No hay dos por uno o rebajas o…-la mujer negó ofendida, y Sebastian rió por lo bajo. Salieron de la tienda.- Qué mujer más borde, por favor. Con lo que me he dejado debería haber sido más amable.

-          A lo mejor está acostumbrada a que se dejen más. En comparación, lo tuyo habrá sido como los dos vaqueros.

-          Pues no me van a volver a ver por aquí.-lo dijo en voz alta, pretendiendo que la escuchasen, y Sebastian la pidió silencio con el dedo en la boca mientras reía. Se frenaron a mitad de la planta.

-          ¿Algo más?

-          Sí, pero luego, que tengo hambre.-dio vueltas.- ¿Dónde comemos?

-          Restauración está arriba.

-          ¿Cuántas plantas tiene esto?

-          Tres, o bueno, cuatro, hay un cine.-ella asintió y echaron a andar hacia las escaleras mecánicas.

Sebastian se empeñó en comer en un restaurante que ya conocía, y mientras que esperaban a que saliese el dueño a recibirles, la chica se apoyó en él sollozando por el gasto de dinero que había hecho. Él reía intentando animarla, pero ella negaba y se repetía a sí misma que iría a descambiarlos más tarde. Se separaron cuando un hombre llamó la atención de Sebastian, y en dos minutos estaban sentados en una mesa escondida en el local.

La elección del chico para comer volvió a sacar el tema de su dieta en la mesa, y pese a que se le quitaron las ganas de comer sólo de saber la de ejercicio que tendría que hacer, Yaiza insistía en que por un día no pasaba nada. Echaron gran parte de la tarde allí, pues entre el cansancio de las tiendas y la pesadez de la comida ninguno quería moverse mucho de la mesa. A diferencia de los sitios a los que les llevaba Kimi, aquí el dueño apenas aparecía para alardear de relaciones, y tuvieron una velada solitaria y tranquila. Sebastian pagó y ambos volvieron a salir al centro comercial, y bajaron a la segunda planta en donde la chica optó ahora por mirar calzado.

Para sorpresa de Sebastian, la compra duró menos de lo esperado, y la chica se compró unos tacones amarillos y unas sandalias poco estrafalarias en comparación con las del resto de la tienda. Cuando salió de la tienda volvió a sollozarle a Sebastian por el gasto innecesario de dinero que había hecho, y él tuvo que tirar de su mano para que no se fuese a devolver los vestidos.

Salieron a la calle y el coche que les llevó estaba allí para recogerles. Llegaron a casa en apenas unos minutos, y más cómoda en la misma, Yaiza entró al amplio salón y se tumbó sobre el sofá.

-          Muerta…

-          ¿Eh?-Sebastian entraba en ese momento.

-          Estoy muerta…

-          ¿Vamos a salir luego?

-          ¿A dónde?

-          A cenar.

-          Por mí vale, pero dame unos minutos.-se acurrucó en el asiento y encogió las piernas para que Sebastian se sentase al lado.

-          Son las seis, así que no hay prisa.-una vez sentado, ella puso sus piernas encima de las suyas, y él apoyó sus manos encima. Yaiza tenía los ojos cerrados, y descansaba sin dormir apoyada en reposabrazos. Él simplemente la miraba.- Puedes dormirte, si quieres.-ella negó.- ¿Te pondrás uno de los vestidos hoy?-la chica se giró un poco y abrió los ojos.

-          ¿Debería?

-          Supongo que te los has comprado para algo.-rió.

-          Sí pero… -dudó varios segundos, y se acomodó en el asiento para cambiarse de posición. Ahora apoyó su cabeza en sus piernas, mirando al techo.- ¿Cuál me pongo?-él hizo una mueca y comenzó a acariciar su pelo, mientras que Yaiza cogía su otra mano con las suyas y la rodeaba sobre su abdomen.

-          Cualquiera.

-          Me puedo poner el gris.-él asintió. No la escuchaba.- Además con los tacones amarillos quedará bien.-volvió a asentir.- ¿Tú qué te vas a poner?

-          El vestido azul.-ella rió, y él también.- No, no sé, lo que pille.-guardaron silencio unos minutos y entre que él seguía tocando su pelo y ella su mano, ambos estuvieron a punto de dormirse.

-          Voy a llamar a Sandra.-se sacó el móvil del bolsillo y él asintió mientras buscaba no cerrar los ojos.- ¡Tía!-su grito le termino de despertar- Qué tal… Pues aquí, de vagueo.-rió.- No, luego saldremos… Hemos ido de compras, me he arruinado.-guardó silencio y rió.- Ya bueno, no es novedad tampoco… ¿Tú dónde andas?...-volvió a pausar.- ¿Aún? ¿Y eso?-la pausa ahora fue mucho más larga, y Yaiza empezó a reír con sorpresa al cabo de unos segundos.- ¿¡Con Kimi?! ¡Pero eso es genial!-Sebastian dio un brinco y la miró asustado. Yaiza se había incorporado en el sofá y él permanecía atento esperando información.- Tía, no jodas, es genial… Vale, despotrica lo que quieras.-rió.- ¿Y cuándo vas?... Ah bueno, tampoco es mucho tiempo.-siguieron hablando unos minutos.- Bueno, te dejo que me he de arreglar y esas cosas… Ahá… Vale, un beso.-colgó.

-          ¿Qué pasa con Kimi?-le iba a estallar la boca por la espera.

-          Nada, que la mandan a Goodwood, y tiene que ir con Kimi.-Sebastian tragó saliva.

-          ¿Ir?

-          Sí bueno, va como periodista de la FIA-él asintió.- ¿Por?

-          No, no, nada, no sabía que iba Kimi a Goodwood.-ella se levantó.- ¿Ya te vas a vestir?

-          Tardo mucho, ya lo sabes.-como si no le fuese a ver en horas, se agachó hacia él y le dio un beso.- Tú piensa qué te vas a poner.-asintió y la dejó marchar.

Subió al dormitorio con las bolsas y agradeció que el vestido no se le hubiese arrugado.  Tras ponérselo, sacó su neceser de maquillaje y empezó a pintarse por todos lados. El resultado final apenas demostraba mucho cambio más allá del propio tono mejorado de piel en sí, y aunque le convencía el color nude de su pintalabios, estuvo a punto de ponerse algo más oscuro. Una vez pintada, sacó de la maleta el ondulador de pelo y se empezó a hacer ondas por todos lados. Cuando su melena le convenció, decidió meterse en sus tacones nuevos y empezar a guardar todo. Sebastian apareció ya vestido.

-          ¡Ey!-recibió ella. Llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros, una camisa gris ceniza oscura y una americana negra en la mano. Sebastian dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo riendo.- Me gusta, me gusta.-él asintió agradeciéndolo y se acercó a ella. Ya había terminado de recoger todo, y se pasaba las manos por el pelo intentando igualar sus ondas frente al espejo. Él apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de la chica, y cruzó sus manos tras su propia espalda.- Qué.

-          Muy guapa.-le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-          Qué vas a decir si no.-el chico rió y se separó de ella, y se apoyó en la mesa que había bajo el espejo frente a Yaiza, dejando en ella la americana, mientras la chica seguía peinándose. Se pasaba el pelo por detrás de las orejas y volvía a sacarlo al frente, y resoplaba una y otra vez.

-          ¿No llevas pendientes?-ella negó.-¿Por?-se encogió de hombros ahora.

-          No me he traído todos y los que tengo no me pegan.-él hizo una mueca y se llevó la mano a la espalda, y al volverla al frente le ofreció a Yaiza una caja pequeña. Ella la miró extrañada.- ¿Qué es?

-          Una bicicleta ¿No lo ves?-ella rió y cogió la caja ante la insistencia del chico. La abrió completamente desconcertada, y la cerró en el momento devolviéndosela a Sebastian.

-          No.

-          ¿Qué?-él rió, y ella empezó a andar nerviosa.

-          Q-que no.

-          No qué.

-          Que n-no los quiero.-Sebastian frunció el ceño y volvió a sonreír.

-          Sí los quieres.

-          Sí, pero no.-rió de nuevo y ella se ponía más nerviosa.- N-no me hace gracia. ¿Cuándo los has comprado?

-          Cuando me mandaste a cambiarte una talla.-el chico la cogió de una mano para tirar de ella hacia él y que se dejase de mover. Yaiza intentaba separarse.

-          Seb, no.

-          ¿Pero por qué no? Decías que eran perfectos.

-          Lo son, perfectamente caros ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?-él se asustaba de verla enfadada.

-          Yai, no es por fardar, pero créeme que puedo permitírmelo.

-          Que te lo puedas permitir no significa que no sea un gasto innecesario.-él negó y dejó los ojos en blanco.

-          Habló la de los dos vestidos.-Yaiza estuvo a punto de reír, pero no lo hizo.

-          Seb, no, en serio.-se separó de él y él volvió a acercarla.

-          Toma.-le volvió a dar la caja y ella no dejó de mirarle con lamento sin querer cogerla.- Vamos, toma.-ella la cogió a disgusto, y volvió a abrirla para observar los dos pendientes amarillos en forma de lágrima de los que se había enamorado en la tienda. Se mordió el labio intentando así que sus ojos no se aguasen más y la cerró de nuevo. Sebastian la miraba esperando.- Póntelos.

-          No.-él resopló.- Seb, es que no lo entiendes—

-          No, está claro que no.-rió.- Yai, en serio.-ella le miró, con los ojos claramente llorosos.- Te hemos pagado cosas más caras, todos, como vuelos o cenas, no sé por qué no quieres aceptar unos pendientes que te doy yo como regalo.

-          Es diferente.-tragó saliva para aclarar su voz rota.- Lo otro son necesidades.-él rió.

-          Por la cara que pusiste en la tienda creo que necesitabas más los pendientes que comer ¿Eh?-ahora rió ella.- Póntelos.-dudó varios segundos, y llevó sus temblorosas manos a la tapa de la caja para levantarla de nuevo y sacar los pendientes y ponérselos. Se negó a mirarse al espejo para no vérselos puestos y siguió frente a Sebastian que seguía apoyado sobre la mesa. Volvió a acercarla a él y llevó las manos a su pelo, y lo puso tras sus orejas para que se viesen los pendientes. Ella negó mirándole con timidez.- Estás guapísima.

-          Más me vale, con esta barbaridad colgando.-se llevó las manos a las orejas para taparlas, topándose con las del chico que seguían en su pelo. Él rió.

-          Siempre lo estás.-la acercó a él y la dio un beso.-  Además, te pegan con los zapatos.-ella asintió y se separó de él para mirarse al espejo. Tras hacerlo durante unos segundos, rechistó y miró con rabia a Sebastian.

-          Te odio ¿Eh?-él rió.

-          Ódiame, ódiame.-la animó.

Yaiza no quiso mirarse al espejo en todo los que le quedaba de rato antes de salir de casa, y buscó en su maleta un bolso  que pegase con su look y bajar al salón en donde Sebastian había decidido esperarla. Cuando llegó, ambos fueron hacia la puerta y salieron rumbo al coche, que volvía a estar bajo los mandos de aquel hombre que no hablaba mucho.

Sólo cuando llegaron a la calle en la que se encontraba el restaurante y se bajaron del coche, ella se decidió a preguntarle por el misterioso chófer. Se llamaba Karl, Yaiza no podía entender cómo Sebastian sabía tan pocas cosas de su propio conductor. Dejaron el tema a un lado cuando entraron al restaurante y el dueño del mismo fue a saludar a Sebastian. Este lo hizo de forma más efusiva que el de por la mañana, y aun así la cena fue de lo más calmada para ambos. El menú también fue más ligero, y eso les permitió poder disfrutar del postre con tranquilidad. Aprovechando un silencio que habían creado, Yaiza sacó el móvil y le hizo una foto a la mesa. A los pocos segundos volvía a mirar la pantalla con rostro dudoso.

-          Dice Kimi que te dé tarta.-Sebastian se atragantó con el agua que estaba bebiendo, y Yaiza se alteró.- ¿Estás bien?-él asintió.- ¿Qué pasa?

-          N-nada. ¿Por qué te ha dicho eso?

-          Le he mandado una foto de la tarta de queso.-Sebastian dejó los ojos en blanco unos segundos.

-          ¿Por qué?

-          ¿Por qué no?

-          No, si me da igual, pero preguntaba por si teníais un motivo o algo.

-          Me he acordado de él, muchas de las veces que hemos comido o cenado juntos hemos compartido tarta.-Sebastian le daba doble sentido a todo, y daba por hecho que Kimi se estaría riendo en cualquier lugar del planeta. El chico, que había pedido otro postre del menú, compuesto en su mayoría por helado de vainilla, intentaba normalizar su respiración tras el atragantamiento bebiendo otro poco de agua.- ¿Quieres tarta o no?-volvió a atragantarse.- Pero qué te pasa.-ella rió.

-          Nada, joder, no me gusta la tarta.

-          Pues yo te he visto comer tarta.-él la miró con rabia.

-          Bueno pues esta tarta no me gusta.-ella rió y él la acompañó debido a lo absurdo.

-          Pues nada, me la como yo.

-          Toda tuya.-aprovechó ahora él que ella comía para sacar el móvil y mandarle unos cuantos insultos a Kimi que sólo respondió con fotos de tartas que hacían desquiciar a Sebastian aún más. Cuando soltó el móvil ella ya se había comido la tarta, pero seguía leyendo algo en el teléfono que le hacía reír, por lo que su preocupación por volver al tema del pastel había quedado ya en un segundo plano para él.

No se quedaron mucho rato más en el restaurante, y cuando salieron a la calle Sebastian llamó a Karl para que fuese a buscarles, y este le comunicó que tardaría más de la cuenta, por lo que Sebastian optó por ir dando un paseo por la zona hasta que apareciese. El lugar que recorrían era bastante antiguo y había tan poca luminosidad por la calle que Sebastian tenía que enseñarle las cosas dos veces a la chica hasta que lo veía.

Empezó a refrescar, y la llamada de Karl anunciándoles su vuelta les alegró esos pocos minutos que sufrieron el frío de la noche alemana.

-          Quién me manda salir sin chaqueta.-Yaiza se abrochó el cinturón y empezó a pasarse las manos por los brazos para entrar en calor. Él, también con frío pero más acostumbrado a ello, la miraba riendo.

-          Pon la calefacción.-pidió a Karl.

-          ¡No, no! Anda, no seas tonto.-Yaiza hablaba con Sebastian directamente.

-          No la hagas caso, ponla.-Karl ni se inmutaba por la presencia de la chica y ya había puesto el aire caliente. A los pocos segundos la chica se sintió más a gusto.- ¿No decías que no lo pusiésemos?-Yaiza le dio un pequeño manotazo. No reparó mucho en ello, pues estaba disfrutando del camino en coche a casa mirando por la ventana, y Sebastian decidió no molestarla mucho.- ¿Te gusta?

-          ¿Eh?

-          La zona.-ella asintió.

-          Es la segunda vez que vengo a Alemania, no me lo creo.-él sonrió.

-          No entiendo cómo te puede gustar tanto.-le miró.- Quiero decir, sí, a ver, me encanta Alemania, pero no sé…

-          Ya, yo tampoco, pero siempre me he sentido atraída por este país, tanto geográficamente como culturalmente. Tenéis encanto.-él rió.

-          La gente normalmente nos odia, tú nos quieres.-se encogió de hombros con resumen.

-          Sobre todo los españoles, os odiamos mucho.-Sebastian asintió.-Y vosotros a nosotros.

-          No generalices.-protestó, y ella le sacó la lengua.- Las mujeres españolas no me han hecho nada malo.-rió.

-          Ni te harán nada bueno.-ahora protestó ella.- Con una vas de sobra.

-          Sí, bueno…-ella le miró asombrada.- Una que ni me deja entrar a su probador.-Yaiza achinó los ojos e hizo una mueca.

-          He de protegerme de ti, no vaya a ser que te… alteres, demasiado y dejes de hablarme de nuevo.-ahora el gesto lo usó él, y ella mostró tanto poder en su rostro que Sebastian no supo cómo responderla. Coincidió el momento con su llegada a casa, y bajaron del coche aún retándose con la mirada a seguir contestándose.

-          Eso fue una fase.-ella asintió con ironía y fue hacia él de brazos cruzados.- He madurado.-la chica rió.

-          Seguro que sí.-empezó a andar rumbo a la casa.

-          ¿Acaso no me has visto en el probador? Ni siquiera me he girado a mirarte.-ella volvió a reír sin darse la vuelta.- De todas formas no habría visto nada que no hubiese visto ya.-ahora él le devolvía el golpe, y ella frenaba frente a la puerta y se giraba a él de brazos cruzados otra vez. Ahora el rostro lleno de poder lo poseía él, y no se cortaba a la hora de mirarla de arriba abajo para ponerla nerviosa. Pasó por su lado y abrió la puerta de casa, y ambos entraron aguantando la risa por miedo a perder su gesto. Yaiza soltó su bolso en la entrada, y comenzaron a subir las escaleras rumbo a la segunda planta, y frenaron cuando ella volvió a hablar.

-          Entonces supongo que ya habrás tenido suficiente.-él se giró hacia Yaiza, que seguía de brazos cruzados.

-          ¿Cómo?

-          Si no vas a ver nada nuevo, no merecerá la pena verlo otra vez ¿No?-no sabía cómo había pasado, pero Yaiza estaba tan cerca de él que empezó a andar hacia atrás sin darse cuenta.

-          Que no haya nada nuevo que ver no significa que lo antiguo no me guste.-la chica se mordió el labio de forma disimulada, y no dejó de mirarle a los ojos para que él no dejase de mirarla a ella.

-          Supongo que eso te pasa también con las tartas.-él frunció el ceño al oír lo inesperado. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, y ella aguantó la risa mientras él se llevaba la mano a los ojos para apretarlos y negar mientras maldecía a Kimi por haberle contado a Yaiza toda la historia. Sebastian estaba completamente descolocado, y aunque Yaiza reía, él no quería hacerlo. Bajó la mano y la apoyó en su cintura, como la otra, y la miró maldiciéndola por haber jugado con él durante esa noche. No pudo evitar soltar media risa que quedó oculta bajo la voz de ella, que volvía a hablar.- Aunque bueno –quiso seguir- decías que no querías tarta, que no te gustaba, no tengo de qué preocuparme entonces.-fue a seguir su camino por el lado de Sebastian, pero el brazo del chico la frenó, devolviéndola a su posición frente a él. Sebastian seguía mirándola con rabia, y ella era ahora la que no quería reír por puro nerviosismo.- ¿O ahora si quieres?-Sebastian no había retirado la mano de su abdomen desde que tiró de ella, y ahora se acompañaba de la otra para atraerla más hacia él tirando de si cintura. Las ganas de reír habían desaparecido en ambas partes de la pareja, y ninguno era capaz de dejar de mirarse fijamente pese a que el pasillo estaba completamente a oscuras.


	95. Silenced by the night

Ningún rayo de luz les acompañaba, pero no necesitaban ningún tipo de luminosidad para encontrarse. Ella seguía enganchada a su mirada, y pese a que él había a comenzado a recorrer los laterales de su cuerpo con las manos, no podía dejar de mirarle. Sebastian por su parte se tomaba todo con calma, para poder disfrutar de la ruta de sus dedos ahora por sus brazos, que se estremecían al sentir su tacto en línea recta.

El placer que les provocaba a ambos el sentir la piel del otro provocaba reacciones diferentes en cada uno. Ella no paraba de mirarle a unos ojos que pese a la oscuridad seguían brillando como luceros. Él, atraído por la excitación de su piel, bajó la mirada hacia el propio recorrido de sus manos ahora desde sus hombros hasta sus muñecas. Usó todos sus dedos menos los pulgares para recorrer el lateral exterior de las manos de la chica, que separaba cada dedo al máximo por la extraña sensación. El escalofrío que sintió cuando sus manos culminaron en el fin de sus meñiques provocó que Yaiza llevase las suyas hacia el rostro de Sebastian para acercarle a ella y poder besarle.

Las manos de Sebastian quedaron en el limbo durante unos segundos, pero al instante volvieron a la cintura de Yaiza para pegarla hacia su cuerpo y disfrutar de ese beso con mayor intensidad. Era un beso diferente, y aunque ya reconocían el tacto de sus labios a la perfección, fue como si nunca se hubiesen probado. Yaiza recorrió con sus uñas el cuello de Sebastian desde su nuca hacia la llegada a sus clavículas, y regresó las manos al inicio del camino cuando el beso empezaba a convertirse en una necesidad. Ese desconocimiento que sintieron el uno del otro en un comienzo se transformaba en un ansia similar al del hombre que anhela su mayor droga. Ella necesitaba aferrarse a algo, y volvió a bajar las manos hacia su pecho y agarró su camisa. Ahora eran las manos del chico las que llegaban al cuello de ella, y si bien una se mantuvo anclada en el mismo durante largos segundos, la otra volvió a recorrer el lateral de su cuerpo por el exterior del brazo hasta volver a perderla en su cintura.

Sebastian sentía que Yaiza tiraba tanto de él que pensaba que quería desplazarse. Dio unos pasos hacia el frente, provocando que ella retrocediese sobre su posición, y la apoyó sobre la pared junto a la puerta a su dormitorio. La poca luz que entraba por las ventanas de ese pasillo se quitaba de su camino al evadirse de la posición de los cristales. Sólo presenciaban su silueta, y la oscuridad que les rodeaba sólo les pareció placentera una vez frenaron el beso para encontrarse con la mirada una vez más. Sebastian igualó sus manos en su rostro, y pasó sus dedos por el pelo de la chica para colocarlo tras sus orejas y observar cómo sus pendientes amarillos parecían tener luz propia al brillar sobre sus lóbulos. Ahora fue él el que la atrajo para volver a sentir sus labios, siendo ella la que le agarraba de la cintura para pegarse más a su cuerpo. Sin embargo, el tener sus dedos tan alejados de su rostro la hacía sentir que su ansiada droga se alejaba, y con las palmas de las manos, recorrió en línea recta su cuerpo hasta llegar de nuevo a su cuello y continuar el camino hacia su pelo, del cual tiró con suavidad mientras frenaba el beso unos segundos para respirar.

Quiso recuperar sus labios al instante, pues la necesidad que la dominaba por volver a sentirlos era mayor que la de recuperar oxígeno, pero él había depositado sus besos en el comienzo de su cuello. La sensación le provocó un placer igual de apetecible y empujó al chico hacia ella ayudándose de sus manos sobre su nuca. Sebastian volvía a apoyarse con las manos sobre su cadera, e intentaba desprenderse de la tensión que le provocaba el momento arañando la tela de su vestido. Sus besos habían seguido hacia el final de su cuello, y aunque la piel de la chica ardía bajo sus labios, echaba de menos la temperatura de su boca. Volvió a ella en breve, pero más corto fue aún el tiempo que pasó en sus labios. Volvieron a separarse, y se observaron otra vez comprobando que sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la ausencia de luz, viéndose de forma nítida.

La separó de la pared tirando de ella por su cintura, y pegado a ella con su frente, no dejó de mirarla mientras la llevaba otra vez de espaldas hacia la puerta de su cuarto. Con su mano libre, giró el pomo y abrió para darle camino mientras él la indicaba la ruta con sus pasos hacia el frente. La luminosidad del dormitorio era similar a la del pasillo, pero los grandes ventanales de la habitación dejaban paso a la luz nocturna que desprendía la luna. Sebastian cerró la puerta sin reparar mucho en si lo hacía bien o mal, y cuando oyó que esta encajaba en su marco devolvió su mano al rostro de la chica para volver a besarla. Esta vez fue un beso rápido, y después del primero llegó el segundo, y así sucesivamente. Cada vez que se retiraba de sus labios, Yaiza se ahogaba un poco más al sentir que él la torturaba negándola algo que en esos instantes sentía como vital. En cada pausa llevaba su mirada a su boca, echándola de menos, y la agonía de ver cómo se alejaba cada rato de ella la provocó cerrar los ojos para no sufrirlo.

Apretó sus manos entre su pelo, al cual de tanto recorrer le había devuelto su forma rizada natural, y tiró de él con fuerza hacia su rostro para impedirle frenar otro de esos besos que tanto necesitaba. Saboreó sus labios con rabia, y en su pecho fue sintiendo que la agonía iba desapareciendo para volver a dar paso a ese placer que le provocaba sentir su boca. Dejó de tirar de su pelo para recorrer su cuello con las uñas rumbo a su pecho, volviendo a llevar las palmas de sus manos de arriba abajo hacia su cintura.

Metió las manos por debajo de su camisa para sentir el calor de su piel, y notó cómo su abdomen se encogía al tacto de sus dedos a la vez que frenaba el beso para centrar sus fuerzas en la excitación. Retiró las manos de su cuello y su cadera, y la llevó hacia el botón superior de su propia camisa. Sin dejar de besarla y mientras ella arañaba con delicadeza el lateral de su cintura, él se desabrochaba uno a uno los botones de la camisa dando así paso a una sensación térmica más fría. Se topó con sus manos una vez llegó al último botón y dejó que fuese ella la que lo desabrochase mientras él se deshacía de la camisa dejándola caer sobre el suelo. Yaiza volvió a usar las palmas de sus manos para recorrer su cuerpo, y lo hizo con mayor pausa que anteriormente para conectar con su piel mientras le devolvía el calor que había perdido al desprenderse de su ropa.

Volvió a caminar con ella de espaldas hacia la cama, y pese a que fue Yaiza la que se topó con ella en esa posición, se giró quedando de espaldas a él frente al colchón. Las manos de Sebastian la rodearon por la cintura, y ella llevó sus manos a las del chico para arañarlas con delicadeza mientras él besaba su cuello desde atrás. La melena de la chica le impedía hacerlo con facilidad, y se soltó de sus manos para llevarlas a su pelo y amontonarlo todo a un lado. Lo mandó hacia el frente, y apoyó su cara sobre la cabeza de la chica mientras se inundaba de su aroma como si fuese oxígeno puro. Posó sus manos sobre sus hombros y comenzó a bajarlas por su espalda hasta llegar de nuevo a si cintura. No las mantuvo allí, y a la vez que Yaiza llevaba una de sus manos hacia atrás para buscar y retener el rostro de Sebastian, él llevaba sus dedos al inicio de su vestido buscando la cremallera que le ayudase a desprenderse de él. Dio con ella y la bajó sin fuerza para no romperla, y ahora era ella la que sentía ese frío inoportuno. Cuando el recorrido de la cremallera llegó a su fin, separó hacia los lados la tela gris desde los tirantes hacia el fin de sus brazos, y liberó el torso de la chica de la tela y de la seguridad que le proporcionaba.

Llevó las palmas de sus manos por su espalda, que evitaba el desnudo debido a la ropa interior de la chica. Mientras recorría su piel, besaba su nuca de arriba abajo antes de recorrer con la misma intensidad sus hombros. Yaiza dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose en él, y buscó sus manos para volver a entrelazarlas sobre su abdomen. Volvió a alejarlas de allí en breve, y a la vez que las devolvía hacia su espalda, giraba su cuerpo para ponerla frente a él. La besó nuevamente, pero la amplia oferta de piel que le proporcionaba el cuerpo de la chica le hacía querer cambiar el rumbo de sus besos. Giró con ella para ser él el que quedase de espaldas a la cama, y se sentó sobre los pies de la misma separando las piernas y acercándola hacia el borde en el hueco.

La cogió con suavidad por la cintura, y empezó a bajar acompañando sus manos del vestido de la chica, haciendo que este siguiese el camino hacia el suelo por sí mismo. Repitió el camino a la inversa, y comenzó acariciando sus muslos hacia la cintura mientras llevaba sus labios a su abdomen para besarlo. Las manos de Sebastian recorrían una y otra vez su cuerpo, desde sus piernas hacia su espalda, de arriba abajo cada vez con más ansia, y buscaba la forma de no dejar ningún poro de su piel sin besar mientras ella sentía la invasión de placer que le proporcionaban sus labios. Recorría su pelo y tiraba de él cuando el placer aumentaba, manteniendo los ojos cerrados sin querer sucumbir ante la imagen de Sebastian saboreando cada parte de su cuerpo.

Besó con mayor delicadeza la zona previa a su pecho, provocando que el abdomen de la chica se encogiese con cada gesto que él hacía sobre aquella zona. Sebastian recorrió su espalda hacia el cierre de su sujetador, y sin mucha prisa, lo desabrochó liberándola. Yaiza se ayudó de sus manos para deshacerse de él, y abrió los ojos para toparse con los del chico, que se clavaban en su mirada ignorando cualquier otro punto de su cuerpo. Comenzó a descender sus manos otra vez por su espalda sin dejar de darle besos por el abdomen a la vez que ella doblaba sus rodillas para apoyarse levemente sobre el colchón y quedar sentada sobre él, dejando caer con su gesto los tacones sobre el suelo. Sebastian volvió a recorrer su espalda, y subió sus besos desde su abdomen hacia su pecho sin perder la delicadeza. Yaiza volvió a aferrarse a su pelo con una mano, y con el otro brazo rodeaba su cuello para impedir que se alejase de ella.

Las manos de Sebastian volvieron al frente, y desde su cintura, recorrieron su cuerpo hacia su pecho para masajearlo acompañando así el placer que le daban sus labios. Yaiza sintió la necesidad de gemir ante la excitación, pero apretó sus labios para impedir que el ruido saliese de su boca, ahogándolo en su garganta. Su pelo caía hacia delante, y por miedo a que eso interrumpiese los gestos de Sebastian, lo amontonó de nuevo a un lado dándole vía libre a todo lo que quisiese. Tras perderse en su pecho, Sebastian llevó sus besos rumbo hacia su cuello, y el camino le llevó de nuevo hacia sus labios, a los cuales acudía para calmar su sed. Yaiza siguió rodeándole por el cuello con un brazo, y con la mano que masajeaba su pelo recorrió el torso del chico hasta agarrarse a su cintura.

Sintió que los brazos del chico ahora la rodeaban por la cadera a ella, y la concentración que depositaba en seguir besándole le impidió comprobar que el chico la alzaba con tranquilidad para girarse con ella y tumbarla sobre la cama. El frío del colchón volvió a desestabilizar su temperatura, pero Sebastian llevó con rapidez sus labios a su cuello para devolverle poco a poco el calor a cada parte de su cuerpo. Se acomodó entre sus piernas, y pese a que el vaquero que llevaba le impedía moverse como le gustaría, se arrodillo y agachó para seguir besándola por todos lados. Acariciaba sus piernas con las manos, y la mezcla de sensaciones no dejaba que Yaiza se soltase de las sábanas que estaban bajo ella. Los besos que le daba el chico por su cintura fueron subiendo hasta perderse nuevamente en su pecho, y aunque el placer que le proporcionaba era más que satisfactorio, se soltó de la tela para buscar su rostro con las manos y llevarlo hacia su boca.

Aprovechó que se irguió sobre ella para apoyarse con el antebrazo sobre el colchón, y llevó su mano a su pantalón para comenzar a desabrocharlo. El desequilibrio y los constantes besos que ella le daba le impedían hacerlo con propiedad, y agradeció sentir las manos de la chica en la cremallera de su vaquero ayudándole a bajarla. También fue ella la que llevó sus manos al borde del pantalón para tirar de él hacia abajo, y se acomodó un poco sobre la cama para poder descenderlo por las piernas de Sebastian, que gracias a la colocación más sentada sobre el colchón se permitió el poder desprenderse del vaquero y su calzado sin mayor complicación.

Volvió a tumbarse sobre ella, y otra vez apoyado sobre el colchón con su brazo izquierdo, bajó su otra mano hacia la entrepierna de la chica para acariciar sin preámbulos su sexo. No necesitó retirarle la ropa interior para que la chica se alterase, y encogió por enésima vez su abdomen bajo él interrumpiendo por ello el beso que se daban. Sebastian abrió los ojos para ver su rostro de placer, que aún con los ojos cerrados, abría la boca ahogando con ello los gemidos que buscaban alejarse de su garganta. No podía besarle ahora, necesitaba llenar sus pulmones de aire para poder continuar, pero no quería que el rostro de Sebastian se alejase de ella, y le retenía apoyando su frente con la del chico para sentir a la vez su calor. Él no dejaba de observarla, y aunque también había mantenido la boca ligeramente abierta para poder respirar mejor, sus esfuerzos se centraban en masajear el sexo de la chica en busca de darle mayor placer.

Intentando no caer en la monotonía con sus dedos, subió la mano hacia el borde de su ropa interior para introducirla entre ella y su piel, recuperando los movimientos sobre su sexo esta vez sin barreras. Yaiza apretó el brazo que rodeaba el cuello de Sebastian un poco más hacia ella, y aunque ahora la necesidad de recuperar el aire era aún mayor, le requería cerca. Los dedos de Sebastian se movían por su sexo a una velocidad no muy alta, pero lo hacía con el conocimiento necesario para que cada milímetro que recorriese la estremeciese. Las caricias sobre su zona más sensible empezaban a aumentar de velocidad a medida que ella daba paso a más gemidos, y Sebastian sintió la necesidad de comprobar hasta dónde podía llegar el placer que le daba su mano. Paró de acariciarla para preparar su entrada, y llevó dos de sus dedos al interior de la chica, que debido a lo inesperado, bajaba su mano libre hacia la muñeca de Sebastian, la cual agarró con fuerza a la vez que él empezaba a moverse dentro de ella.

Seguía observándola con la misma dedicación, y ella ahora abría los ojos y descendía su rostro buscando la imagen que le proporcionase el motivo de su placer. Sebastian no se dejó intimidar por la fuerza que la chica ejercía sobre su mano, y aprovechó las contracciones de su cuerpo para controlar la intensidad con la que movía sus dedos en ella. El verle hacerlo la ponía nerviosa, por lo que volvió a cerrar los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza hacia el colchón para evitar cualquier contacto visual con el foco de placer. Él seguía mirándola, y el verla completamente rendida bajo él le animó a querer besarla para recordarla que era él el que la provocaba dichas sensaciones. Buscó sus labios y se encargó de besarlos pese a la poca dedicación que ella pudiese darle a ese beso. Tiró del pelo del chico con la mano con la que aún le rodeaba, y le guió cual marioneta hacia su cuello para que depositase sus besos sobre esa zona. La fuerza que ejercía sobre su muñeca se fue perdiendo a la vez que el placer en su sexo aumentaba, y las pocas energías que quedaban en su cuerpo se transformaban en gemidos silenciosos que apenas ella podía sentir.

Necesitaba desprenderse de toda la tensión en la que estaba su cuerpo mientras él mantenía sus movimientos, por lo que soltó la muñeca del chico para llevarla a su cintura, topándose con la clara excitación de Sebastian. Decidió igualar la balanza, y comenzó a masajearle por encima de la tela de su ropa interior provocando que ahora fuese él el que se alarmase. Frunció el ceño levemente sin dejar de mirarla, y sólo cuando ella comenzó a mover su mano a lo largo de su miembro decidió cerrar los ojos para centrarse en el placer. No dejó de mover su mano dentro de ella, pero la dedicación que tenía centrada en ese acto disminuía a medida que ella le masajeaba.

Alejó su mano del pelo del chico para bajarla junto a la otra y con ambas se introdujo bajo su ropa para liberarle de la tela. Con las dos manos, comenzó ella ahora a recorrer su miembro con la misma delicadeza que él había recorrido su sexo, y ahora era Sebastian el que apoyaba su frente sobre la chica para descansar buscando oxígeno. Su mano se movía en ella de forma independiente, y aunque ella seguía sintiendo el mismo placer, él no era consciente de ser el que se lo proporcionaba. Las manos de la chica cada vez tomaban más velocidad, en oposición a la ausencia de ritmo que iban tomando los dedos de Sebastian, que cuando no pudo controlarse más, decidieron salir de ella para buscar otro punto de apoyo que le permitiese no derrumbarse con las caricias de la chica. Yaiza era ahora la que tenía los ojos abiertos, y observaba la agonía del chico que evitaba por todos los medios abrir la boca para gemir. Ella alzó un poco el rostro para buscar su boca, pero el chico se alejaba buscando tranquilidad. Le alcanzó pese a él no quererlo, y le mordió con suavidad el labio inferior varias veces provocando que el chico no pudiese mantener los labios pegados más tiempo. Se dejó besar, y llevó la mano derecha con la que había buscado un punto de apoyo a la cintura de la chica, y comenzó a subirla como pudo por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cuello.

Yaiza se movía debajo, contrayendo el vientre, encogiendo y estirando sus piernas sobre las de Sebastian. Los besos que le daba se trasladaron a su cuello, y jugaron tras su oreja mientras sus manos se centraban en el punto que más placer le originaba. Cada movimiento del cuerpo de la chica le aumentaba la agonía, y decidió abrir los ojos para observarla mientras le dominaba. Interrumpió sus besos sobre su cuello para centrarlos en sus labios, y la mano que se había anclado en el propio cuello del a chica bajó hacia una de las muñecas de Yaiza para hacerla abandonar su lugar recreativo. A la vez, su otra mano hacía lo propio con la otra de la chica, y las apoyaba con fuerza a los lados de su cara mientras se acomodaba aún más entre sus piernas. Ejercía una presión notoria sobre sus muñecas, pero ella apenas sentía dolor mientras volvía a buscar sus labios. Le mordió varias veces antes de fundirse en un nuevo beso, y antes de que la excitación que sentían pudiese debilitarse, soltó la mano derecha de la chica y bajó su izquierda a su entrepierna, y bajó su ropa interior hacia el final tras dejar sus extremidades en vía libre para ello.

Volvió a colocarse entre ella, empujando su pierna derecha hacia un lado para facilitar el camino. Llevó su mano a su miembro para dirigirlo a ella, y mientras la besaba de nuevo, recorrió varias veces con el mismo su sexo a la vez que ella le desprendía de su última prenda. Tras acariciarlo, provocándola la agonía que él había estado sintiendo segundos atrás, entró en ella con calma mientras Yaiza recorría con arañazos puntuales el borde de su cuerpo. Cuando sintió que estaba completamente dentro, llevó en un suspiro su mano al cuello de Sebastian y se curvó bajo su cuerpo permitiendo que la excitación recorriese todo su torso en línea recta.

Él depositó su mano sobre la cadera de la chica, y se ayudó de ese punto de apoyo para comenzar sus movimientos en el interior de su cuerpo. El placer se igualó para ambos, y aun así él seguía pudiendo mantener los ojos abiertos para observarla sucumbir ante las sensaciones. Yaiza había desistido en su intención de aguantar los gemidos, y pese a que él conseguía no desatarse, se mantenía con la boca abierta frente a ella como si absorbiese cada ruido que saliese de su boca. Ella buscaba la forma de liberar su mano izquierda de la cadena que había forjado él sobre ella, pero Sebastian se esforzaba en mantenerla allí presionada mientras aumenta el movimiento de su cadera de adelante hacia atrás.

Los dedos de Yaiza se estiraban tanto en su mano acorralada como en la que se aferraba al cuello de Sebastian, y pese a que las embestidas no daban lugar a la variación de movimientos, cada una de ellas le proporcionaba a ambos un placer completamente nuevo. La fuerza que él ejercía sobre la muñeca de la chica le empezaba a parecer molesta incluso a él, y pese que era algo casi inapreciable en comparación con el placer que sentían, decidió liberar de esa fuerza a la mano de la chica, pero no se alejó de ella en ningún momento. Recorrió la palma de su mano con la suya propia, y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos devolviendo la presión a su mano sobre el colchón de una forma más equitativa. Yaiza pegó la mitad de su brazo junto a su cuerpo, pero no se quiso desprender de la mano del chico. Sentir sus dedos la provocó una nueva necesidad de volver a besarle, y acercó su rostro al de ella para pegarse otra vez a sus labios, ahogando en ellos su placer.

Mientras ella saciaba su necesidad, él se inquietaba por la suya propia. Necesitaba tocarla, sentirla de todas las formas posibles, y aunque sus movimientos dentro de ella requerían toda su fuerza para no derrumbarse, llevó la mano de su cintura hacia su rostro, y la posó en su lateral derecho mientras pausaba el beso para observarla. Ella aprovechaba el descanso para buscar ese oxígeno que tanta falta le hacía y evitó en todo momento abrir los ojos para cruzarse con su mirada. Dejó la boca entreabierta tras recuperar el aire, y aunque la excitación le impedía incluso el poder gemir con naturalidad, mostraba tanto placer que él se estremecía. Sin retirar la mano de su rostro, llevó su pulgar a la comisura de sus labios, y la acarició con delicadeza, sintiendo en la yema de sus dedos el calor de su labio. La sensación ardiente le llevó a besarla de nuevo, y Yaiza se dejó mientras que posaba su mano derecha sobre la del chico.

Disfrutaron de esa posición durante unos segundos más, y Yaiza abrió los ojos alarmada cuando sintió que Sebastian dejaba de moverse en su interior. El chico desplazó su rostro un poco hacia el lado de la chica, y con besos la animó a girarse. Sin muchas fuerzas, dio la espalda a Sebastian sobre el colchón, y el chico volvió a separar a un lado una de sus piernas para poder seguir de nuevo el camino hacia su interior. Yaiza volvió a estremecerse al sentirle, y fue como si no lo hubiese hecho antes. Escondió su rostro sobre su brazo izquierdo, que buscaba servir de apoyo sobre el antebrazo sin conseguirlo. Su mano derecha buscó la de Sebastian con urgencia, y volvió a entrelazar sus dedos con los del chico y a apoyarse sobre su mano en el colchón. Quería alzar su cuerpo, pero su piel se mantenía pegada a la sábana debajo de Sebastian mientras los escalofríos que sentía la hacían curvarse aún más hacia abajo. El chico apoyaba su frente en la nuca de Yaiza, y ahogaba sobre ella cualquier gemido que pudiese salir de su interior. Ahora eran los dedos de sus manos los que se separaban con rabia, y buscó calmar todo ese placer besando el comienzo de su espalda.

Sus labios ardían, y el sentirlos de nuevo en su piel provocó que Yaiza finalmente alzase un poco su cuerpo para pegarlo por completo al del chico. Apenas unos centímetros la separaban de la tela, pero la leve altura que obtuvo la hizo acompañar los movimientos de Sebastian de los suyos propios. El placer ahora se multiplicaba, y él volvía a optar por ahogar sus gemidos en su nunca al no poder centrarse en besarla. Ella curvaba su cuerpo aumentando ese placer que les debilitaba, y suplicaba en silencio que su brazo izquierdo guardase todas las fuerzas posibles para mantenerla sobre el colchón. Sus manos entrelazadas alargaban su camino por la sábana, y estiraban sus brazos perdiendo en el gesto el apoyo. Sebastian creó más espacio entre ambos cuerpos sin dejar de moverse dentro de ella, y con su mano izquierda se ayudó en su cintura para impulsar sus embestidas un poco más. Ella volvió a esconder su rostro sobre su brazo izquierdo, y volvía a recuperar la necesidad de estirar sus manos para distribuir por cada poro de su cuerpo todo su placer.

Se ahogó en sus sensaciones cuando los movimientos corporales de ambos se acompañaron de los de la mano de Sebastian, que decidía recuperar el tacto de su entrepierna acariciado en círculos su clítoris. Yaiza ni siquiera podía ahogar sus gritos de placer, muriendo en su garganta junto a sus intentos por susurrar su nombre.

El no verle le hacía agobiarse, pero el placer que le estaba proporcionando era tan poderoso que no podía reparar en preocuparse en ello. Sebastian volvió a apoyar su frente sobre su nuca, y su aliento sobre la misma zona provocaba en ella más escalofríos por el contraste de temperaturas. Su cuerpo se curvaba aún más con los movimientos de la mano de Sebastian, y aunque era algo incontrolado, buscaba la forma de tranquilizar sus espasmos para no perder el equilibrio.

De nuevo volvió a alarmarse cuando sintió el parón en los movimientos del chico, y se mordió el labio suplicando que no los interrumpiese en ese preciso instante. La mano que tenía entrelazada con la de Sebastian dejó de estar apoyada sobre el colchón para curvarse junto al brazo rumbo a su abdomen. El chico hizo la fuerza por los dos para alzarla y sentarla como pudo sobre sus propias piernas, que se mantenían de rodillas sobre el colchón. El golpe de aire fresco que recibió su cuerpo provocó en ella otra vez numerosos escalofríos que sólo desaparecieron cuando volvió a sentirle en su interior.

Las dos manos de Sebastian agarraban su cintura para ayudarla a impulsarse sobre él, y mientras ambos combinaban sus movimientos ella dejaba caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico, que apoyaba su rostro en el de ella para centrarse en su placer. Una vez hubo controlado la posición y ella hubo dominado sus propios movimientos, Sebastian volvió a llevar su mano al clítoris de la chica para proporcionarla de nuevo mayor placer. Los movimientos de su cintura cesaron durante unos segundos hasta que su cuerpo se acostumbró a los gestos circulares de la mano del chico, y cuando comenzó de nuevo a moverse sobre él, decidió dejarse llevar por cualquier energía que manejase su cuerpo mientras ella sucumbía ante el placer. Se ahogó aún más sobre su hombro, y aunque giraba el rostro en busca del de Sebastian, el chico extendía aún más la sensación de placer en ella depositando besos y mordiscos suaves en la piel de su cuello.

El descontrol que sentía sobre su propio cuerpo llevó a Yaiza a colocar su mano izquierda en el cuello de Sebastian, haciéndole saber que estaba siguiendo el rumbo correcto con sus labios. Con la derecha, acompañaba la mano del chico que seguía masajeándola para hacerle saber exactamente lo mismo. Retenía ambas acciones en ambos focos, y ahora era ella la que llevaba todo el movimiento de cadera de adelante hacia atrás.

Sucumbida ante el placer que la poseía, se dejó llevar por todos los puntos de placer distribuidos por su cuerpo para aumentar el ritmo de sus propios movimientos en busca del éxtasis. Quería gemir para eliminar cualquier posible punto de debilidad, pero el placer era tal que ni siquiera podía general el mínimo sonido. No fue consciente de lo que hizo su cuerpo mientras llegaba al orgasmo, y sus manos se clavaron tanto en el cuello como en la mano de Sebastian mientras él ignoraba cualquier dolor con tal de no interrumpir su placer. El cuerpo de Yaiza se estremeció por completo cuando el éstasis llegó al máximo nivel, y perdió cualquier tipo de fuerza tanto voluntaria como involuntaria. Volvió a buscar el rostro del chico, y esta vez Sebastian la esperaba a ella para besarla. Aún acariciando su cuello, se ayudó de ese apoyo para no perder ese beso que tan revitalizador le resultaba. Cada vez se giraba más hacia él, pues no era capaz de desprenderse de sus labios, y sin ser de nuevo consciente de las acciones de su cuerpo, se retiró un poco de él para girarse de frente y tumbarle sobre la cama. Sebastian estiró levemente las piernas antes de encogerlas otro poco, y la chica se sentó sobre él de rodillas sin parar de besarle. Con las dos manos en su rostro, le besó con pasión antes de bajar su derecha hacia el miembro de Sebastian para volver a introducirlo en ella.

El beso se frenó en el instante en el que el chico volvía a sentirla rodeándole, y aunque no era capaz de corresponderla en nada, ella no tuvo problemas en llevar el control de todo. Le siguió besando, y mientras lo hacía movía su cintura de adelante hacia atrás con la velocidad que podía para buscar su éxtasis. Las pocas fuerzas que quedaban en su interior no ayudaban a aumentar el ritmo de sus movimientos, y pese a ello Sebastian disfrutaba de aquello como si la chica hubiese acertado en la velocidad adecuada. Decidió no buscar alterar la sensación ya que Sebastian cada vez se encontraba más ausente, y optó por centrar el resto de su conocimiento en besarle.

Sebastian esperaba su momento intentando corresponder ese beso, y se ayudaba de su mano izquierda para acercar aún más el rostro de la chica desde el cuello. Su mano derecha sufría del placer de los movimientos de Yaiza estirándose sobre su muslo y clavando sus cortas uñas sobre el mismo cuando se encogía de nuevo. Los leves arañazos que la depositaba animaban a la chica a no cesar en su marcha, y sólo cuando estos se duplicaron en su otro muslo decidió centrar toda su energía en no frenar. Dejó de besarle para observarle, sujetando su rostro con ambas manos antes de posarlas a ambos lados de su cara mientras Sebastian se encogía debajo suyo poseído por su orgasmo. 

Los movimientos de la chica fueron disminuyendo su velocidad a medida que Sebastian recuperaba el conocimiento sobre sí mismo. Esos segundos de descanso los aprovecharon sin separarse. Respiraban el uno del otro, y se mantenían apoyados con la frente sin abrir los ojos. Ella fue la primera en buscarle con la mirada, y el hecho de ir recuperando fuerzas poco a poco le ayudaba a focalizarse en su rostro pese a la oscuridad. Apoyándose con su mano izquierda, llevó la derecha al rostro del chico, que abría los ojos nada más sentirla.

Seguían respirando apresurados, y el cansancio provocaba que ella cerrase los ojos más de la cuenta. La luz de la luna ya no traspasaba el ventanal de forma directa, y apenas algún leve rayo de luz llegaba a iluminar el dormitorio. Sebastian abandonó las piernas de la chica para llevar sus manos a su rostro, y retiró el pelo de su cara para esconderlo de nuevo tras sus orejas. De nuevo, los dos pequeños pendientes en forma de lágrima brillaban con luz propia. Ella abrió los ojos de nuevo, y Sebastian sintió la necesidad de decirle lo mucho que había esperado el poder estar así con ella por el simple hecho de lo que significaría ese momento. Y sin embargo no era capaz de articular palabra. Sus ojos también se cerraban por momentos, y la noche hacía mecha en ambos impidiéndoles hablar, mirarse e incluso respirar con propiedad.  

Sebastian sacó fuerzas de donde pudo para volver a mirarla, y acarició su rostro de nuevo buscando que ella abriese los ojos para hacer lo propio. Le hizo caso, y fijó sus ojos sobre los suyos, comprobando y afirmando pese a la oscuridad que eran los ojos más bonitos que había visto jamás. Se moría de cansancio, y necesitaba dejase caer hacia un lado para poder estirar su cuerpo y relajar cualquier resto de tensión que la acompañase, pero no era capaz de desconectar de su mirada. Sus pulmones, cada vez más relajados, ya no buscaban de forma tan alarmante el llenarse de oxígeno, y permitían a su dueña centrar su interés en observar al chico que la observaba a ella. Sebastian no había dejado de acariciar de forma leve su rostro, y se acercó un poco más con la boca a la chica para buscar en ella el último beso de la noche. Yaiza volvió a estremecerse antes de sentir sus labios, y el pequeño escalofrío que la recorrió la hizo recordar que Sebastian aún seguía dentro de ella.

Sin saber por qué, los nervios se apoderaron de su cuerpo, y cuando Sebastian la besó, sintió que era el beso más especial que había recibido. Los nervios se esfumaron nada más sentir su boca, y pudo por ello corresponderle de la misma forma. Sebastian la besó con ternura durante unos largos segundos, y la sensación que le provocaba el poder estar allí con ella le hacía odiarse un poco más por haber impedido que su relación se diese con anterioridad. Agarró su rostro con mayor ímpetu debido al propio pensamiento, queriendo centrarse solamente en ella, y puso más énfasis en el beso buscando borrar cualquier recuerdo negativo a cambio de disfrutar de su presencia. El simple hecho de estar allí con Yaiza consiguió eliminar al instante cualquier recuerdo que pudiese empañar aquella noche, y la besó como si nunca antes lo hubiese hecho, guardando así el recuerdo de aquel gesto en su memoria. Y sólo cuando la noche fue tan poderosa como para interrumpir ese instante, ambos decidieron tumbarse el uno junto al otro para disfrutar durante su largo y profundo descanso de la compañía que sólo ambos se proporcionaba.


	96. Sin presión

El canto de los pájaros le parecía algo bastante distante a una melodía placentera. Intentó que su cansancio la dominase un poco más antes de que el ruido que las aves provocaban la terminase de desvelar, pero fue inevitable que el sueño se fuese de su cuerpo cuando uno de esos pájaros decidió posarse en el bordillo del balcón para dedicarles una sonata. Estaba tumbada con la cabeza sobre los pies de la cama, y se apoyó sobre sus antebrazos y miró hacía el ventanal con desprecio, pretendiendo que el pequeño pájaro recibiese todas sus ondas negativas, pero estas se quedaron en el aire del dormitorio cuando la imagen de Sebastian durmiendo retuvo su atención al igual que su aliento.

El molesto despertar que había tenido quedaba en un segundo plano ocultado bajo media sonrisa de timidez. Se dejó caer lentamente sobre el colchón otra vez, procurando no despertarle, y se tapó aún más con la sábana que la cubría, la cual no recordaba haberse echado por encima. La tímida sonrisa se escondía ahora en un gesto de nerviosismo provocado por sus dientes, que se clavaban en su labio inferior mientras sus ojos lo hacían en el rostro del chico. Se puso de lado hacia él y de forma inconsciente niveló su respiración con la intensidad de la suya. El chico dormía boca abajo, apoyado sobre su brazo derecho que ejercía el papel de almohada bajo él. La otra mano permanecía agarrada de forma débil a la sábana, y la paz que le acompañaba provocaba que Yaiza no quisiese despertarle nunca. Le observaba como si fuese la pieza más importante de un museo, y también se ayudaba de su brazo, este encogido bajo su cabeza, para usarlo como almohada dejando su otra mano posada junto a la de él.

Pese a las nulas ganas de estropear ese momento, el pequeño pájaro que estaba en el balcón ahora iba acompañado del resto de la orquesta, y hasta Sebastian se vio desvelado por su insoportable canto. Yaiza alzó la mirada cuando el chico empezaba a despertarle, y volvió a lanzar esas ondas de odio hacia el pequeño grupo cantor. Sebastian aún no había abierto los ojos, pero había llenado sus pulmones del oxígeno mañanero para llenarse de fuerza y alzar los párpados. Cuando lo hizo, la primera imagen que recibió le provocó media sonrisa, y el azul de sus ojos sólo provocó en ella aún más nerviosismo.

-          Buenos días.-le quiso dar la bienvenida a esa mañana, y apenas alzó la voz para saludarle. Él mantuvo su sonrisa y volvió a cerrar los ojos, reteniendo la primera imagen del día en su cabeza antes de ir en busca de la segunda.- Creo que deberías poner pinchos en el balcón para que no viniesen.-que el momento estuviese ambientado por el canto de los pájaros hacía que ella no se olvidase de las aves. Él rió sin ganas mientras se estiraba sin perder su posición.

-          Les atraes tú.-su voz estaba aún dormida.- Nunca se habían puesto ahí.

-          Tampoco estás aquí mucho para poder hacer una estadística.-volvió a reír y abrió de nuevo los ojos, recuperando la imagen de Yaiza. Aún estaba adormecido, y sus párpados volvían a cerrarse sin querer a la vez que ella llevaba su mano a su pelo para acariciarlo. Respiró profundamente y ronroneó cual gato por el gesto de la chica, y ella rió de forma silenciosa al ver su reacción. Yaiza siguió jugando un poco con su pelo.- Me encanta cuando te salen rizos.-él negó con media sonrisa.

-          Te gusta lo peor de mí.-ella le burló con una mueca y se acercó a él para darle un beso en la mejilla, y no se distanció de su rostro para poder llegar a sus labios y dejar allí los suyos. Era como si se hubiese olvidado de su tacto durante la noche, y ahora no quería soltarlos por miedo a perder de nuevo el recuerdo. Se acercó con todo su cuerpo hacia él, y Sebastian soltó la sábana para acogerla bajo su brazo, mientras que el otro ejercía de almohada para ambos. No pudieron disfrutar de esa calma mucho rato, y ambos sintieron una pequeña vibración. Se miraron extrañados.

-          ¿Eso es un móvil?-él asintió.

-          Creo que es el mío.

-          Debe serlo, el mío está apagado abajo.-retiró el brazo que la acogía pensando en dónde podía estar, y Yaiza se asomó por el borde de los pies de la cama encontrando su pantalón.- ¿Lo llevabas en el pantalón, verdad?

-          Sí.-la chica estiró el brazo para alcanzar la prenda, y la subió esperando que el móvil no cayese al suelo. Una vez Sebastian tuvo el teléfono en la mano, dejó caer de nuevo el pantalón. Miró la pantalla y negó con rabia.- ¿Quién es?

-          ¿Quién crees?-le enseñó la pantalla y Yaiza vio la conversación de WhatsApp entre él y Kimi, y su último comentario: _“¿Hubo tarta o no hubo tarta?”_ Ella ignoró las numerosas fotos de tartas que Kimi le había mandado, y rió devolviéndole el móvil a Sebastian mientras se abrazaba a él. El chico la apretó más contra su pecho.- Ven.-Ella le miró extrañada pero con media sonrisa, y esta se convirtió en carcajada cuando vio que Sebastian alzaba el móvil enfocándoles con la cámara del teléfono.

-          ¿Qué haces?

-          Devolvérsela.-buscó la boca de la chica y la besó, y se separó de ella una vez el móvil avisó con un sonido de que la imagen estaba tomada. Se la mandó a Kimi, y escribió a continuación su mensaje de venganza: _“Hubo empacho”._ Yaiza rió y él se mostró orgulloso de su propia hazaña. Lanzó el móvil hacia el lado opuesto de la cama, y acogió de nuevo a la chica.

-          En el fondo sabes que se alegrará.

-          Como mucho se alegrará por ti, a mí me estará dando por saco durante semanas.-ella rió.

-          Te lo tienes merecido, en parte.-él se separó un poco de ella para juzgarla y Yaiza volvió a reír.- Por lo de la tarta, quiero decir.

-          ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta? La comparación, digo.-negó riendo, imitándola.

-          Me… molesta –le dio dramatismo a la palabra- que seas tan pánfilo como para querer comerte la tarta poco a poco.

-          Intento ser romántico.-Yaiza rió de nuevo, y Sebastian la siguió por su propio comentario.

-          Ya te he visto, sí. Has sido fiel a tus principios durante una semana.-él la burló.

-          Me provocas, qué quieres.-la chica le dio un rodillazo flojo en su pierna.- ¡Eh!

-          ¿Cómo que te provoco?

-          ¡Oh, Seb, dime qué vestido me queda mejor!-imitó su voz, y ella le volvió a dar en la pierna.- ¿Y a mí qué me cuentas de vestidos? Si yo lo que quiero es quitártelos.-volvió a darle.- ¿Quieres parar? -reía y negaba a la vez y Sebastian la miraba controlando su propia risa.- Sabes que llevo razón.

-          ¿En lo de que quieres quitármelos? Sí, es algo que tenía claro.-sintió ganas de devolverle el golpe físico, pero temía hacerla daño y decidió simplemente mirarla con rabia.- Tú también vas provocando.-él asintió con ironía.

-          Sí, con mis rizos. Soy un portento físico.-ella hizo una mueca.

-          A mí me gustan tus rizos.-le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-          Como vuelvas a decirlo me rapo.

-          ¡¡No!!-gritó tanto que el chico se retiró de ella llevándose la mano al oído a la vez que Yaiza se sentaba sobre el colchón, cubriéndose con la sábana y mirándole con cara de susto. Rió.- Como te cortes el pelo no vuelves a comer tarta.-volvió a reír.

-          ¿Qué broma es esta? ¿Desde cuando eres tan manipuladora?-se apoyó sobre sus antebrazos por la sorpresa de su chantaje.

-          Córtatelo y te dejo en sequía.-él puso un gesto de alarma.

-          ¿Me lo dices en serio?

-          Completamente.-asintió achinando los ojos.- Y tampoco te afeites, o sea, no más que lo que llevas.-siguió asintiendo con el mismo gesto.

-          Está bien.-se mostraba descontento. Ella se rodeó con la sábana y bajó de la cama para ir al baño- Como te vuelvas a comprar un vestido seré yo el que te deje en sequía.-ella rió con ganas y se giró hacia él.

-          Seb, ni en tus mejores sueños serías capaz de dejarme en sequía.

-          ¿Cómo que no?

-          ¿De verdad? –le burlaba.- ¿Serías capaz de renunciar a mí sólo porque no quiero que te cortes el pelo o te afeites?

-          Renunciaré a ti si te compras un vestido más. Como tú conmigo.-ella volvió a reír y le tiró la sábana al chico, quedando desnuda frente a él. Sebastian tragó saliva.

-          ¿En serio?-quiso responder rápido, pero estaba sin habla.

-          S-sí, bueno.-Yaiza negaba de brazos cruzados.- E-esto—

-          Seb, aguantarías menos de una hora.

-          P-probablemente.-ella rió y se fue hacia el baño mientras él se quedaba sobre la cama haciendo muecas por su pésimo control. - ¡Pero no es justo que me impidas hacer cosas chantajeándome de esta forma!-la gritaba.

-          ¡Voy a hacerlo igualmente!

-          ¡Si fuese al revés hablarías de machismo, seguro!-la oyó reír.

-          ¡Tú sigue así y te dejaré sin sexo por el simple hecho de que me da la gana!-refunfuñó desde la cama.

-          Tú también me echarías de menos…-ella abrió la puerta y se asomó por el hueco sacando la cabeza.

-          Encontraría otras formas de sustituirte.

-          ¿Sustituirme? ¿Acaso soy un muñeco?-ella rió.

-          No, pero un muñeco sí te sustituiría.-la burló con desprecio.

-          Perderías en calidad.

-          Y ganaría en duración, en velocidad, en el manejarlo a mi completo gusto—

-          Vale, vale, tampoco me destroces de esta forma.-rió y se metió de nuevo al baño.- ¿¡Y qué me dices de los sentimientos?!-volvió a asomarse.

-          Tranquilo, si me compro un vibrador le llamaré Seb.

-          Qué honor.

-          O le puedo llamar Vettel en honor al piloto, aunque seguramente el vibrador vaya más rápido que tú en tu coche.-él la miró boquiabierto.

-          Eso ha sido un golpe muy bajo, Yai.-ella reía y él aguantó sus ganas.

-          En el fondo sabes que echo de menos el dedo.-imitó el gesto característico de Sebastian, y este asintió sin creerla en absoluto. Ella se volvió a esconder en el baño.

-          Sí, y le echarás de menos aún más como me dejes en sequía.-la oyó reír por la metáfora, y el que no le viese le permitió poder hacerlo él también.

Oyó el grifo y comprendió que la chica se estaba duchando, y decidió bajar al baño de la planta baja a imitarla. No quería vestirse, así que fue por las esquinas comprobando que nadie le viese mientras intentaba taparse con las sábanas. Salió del baño ya duchado y con la ropa puesta, y se sorprendió al ver que Yaiza también estaba preparada frente al espejo, secándose el pelo con la toalla.

No habían hablado de salir, pero ambos sentían la necesidad conjunta de irse de casa. Cuando ella hubo secado su pelo lo más que pudo, fueron a la calle y se dejaron guiar por los pasos de Sebastian, que les alejaba de la casa rumbo al centro de aquella ciudad. De nuevo, Yaiza era ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, e ignoraba cualquier mirada que pudiese atravesarles. Aún era temprano, por lo que decidieron parar en una cafetería que Sebastian conocía para desayunar. Pasaron gran parte de la mañana allí, hablando e ignorando el paso del tiempo, y al mediodía decidieron salir de aquella cafetería para dar una vuelta más profunda por las callejuelas del lugar.

Yaiza hizo uso de la cámara de su móvil como si estuviese de vacaciones, y Sebastian la miraba extrañado cada vez que la chica fotografiaba la cosa más insignificante.

-          ¿Qué decías que era esto?-la chica enfocaba a una puerta grande marrón con la cámara.

-          Un bar.-él rió.

-          Pero decías algo de él.

-          Sí, que vine una vez.-ella frunció el ceño.- Tengo verdadero miedo de sacarte de esta ciudad, porque cuando veas algo interesante de verdad no sé qué vas a hacer.-se giró a sacarle la lengua, y él fue a imitarla, pero su móvil comenzó a sonar.- Sigue fotografiando la maravillosa puerta, ahora vengo.-La chica le hizo caso, pese a que ya no tenía ningún interés en hacerlo, y cuando acabó se quedó apoyada en la pared de al lado mirando todas las fotos que había tomado hasta que él regresó.- Te tengo que pedir un favor.

-          Mientras que sea fácil…-guardó el teléfono en el bolso. Él se encogió de hombros.

-          El jueves es el cumpleaños de un amigo, y hace una cena. ¿Te importa si vamos?-ella le miró sorprendida.

-          ¿Me lo preguntas en serio?

-          Claro.

-          Seb, es tu amigo, no sé qué tengo que decidir yo.-rió.

-          A ver, a lo mejor no te apetece…

-          ¡Claro que me apetece! Quiero verte con tus amigos, a ver cómo te comportas.-él sonrió.

-          Tampoco cambio tanto ¿Eh?

-          Eso déjame decidirlo a mí. Ay, espera, espera.-le cogió de la mano mirando a la nada, e interrumpió al chico que intentaba ponerse en contacto con su amigo para confirmarle su asistencia.- Vale, hay un problema.

-          Oh…-antes de saberlo él ya estaba lastimado.

-          El idioma.-frunció el ceño.- Hablaréis en alemán, dime tú qué pinto yo ahí.-Sebastian rió.

-          Tranquila, hablan inglés.

-          A ver, si aquí ya sé que muchos habláis inglés, pero no me parece bien que tengáis que cambiar de lengua por mí.

-          No te preocupes por eso, sólo hablaremos en inglés cuando hablemos en grupo y eso.

-          Me voy a sentir fatal.-Yaiza se cruzó de brazos y Sebastian fue haciendo muecas hacia ella para abrazarla por la espalda.

-          No seas tonta, además, viene una amiga que es inglesa, así que ella no tendrá problemas en hablar contigo.

-          ¿Van a ir chicas?-se giraba para mirarle mientras él se apoyaba en su hombro, como siempre. Asintió.

-          De momento tres, contigo cuatro.

-          ¿Cuántos seremos?

-          Creo que doce.

-          Joder ¿Y tus amigos están buenos?-ahora el que la buscaba era él.

-          ¿Perdona?

-          Que si están buenos.

-          ¿Yo que sé? Alguno habrá, supongo.

-          A ver si he elegido a un alemán demasiado pronto…-fingió que de verdad pensaba en esa opción, y Sebastian la hizo cosquillas en la cintura provocándola malestar.- ¡No hagas eso! Odio que me hagan eso.

-          Por eso te lo hago.-le miró con recelo y decidió no provocarle por miedo a que volviese hacerlo.

Siguieron dando un paseo y pararon a comer en un restaurante, del cual Yaiza tuvo que escuchar varias batallitas sobre Sebastian sin rechistar. Le parecían interesantes, pero el chico no era capaz de acabar una sin enlazarla con otra, y acababa completamente perdida entre tantos detalles.

El postre consiguió frenarle en las explicaciones, y los sorbetes que les trajeron captaron toda su atención hasta que llegaron a su fin. El resto de la tarde siguió protagonizada por el turismo, y Sebastian decidió llevar a Yaiza a algún sitio con más encanto que los edificios que les rodeaban por el centro de la ciudad. Decidieron cenar en casa cuando la noche se empezaba a echar encima de ambos, y Lourdes les ofreció un variado menú que les dejó por los suelos en el segundo plato. Cuando la mujer abandonó la casa antes de medianoche, ninguno de los dos tenía suficientes fuerzas como para levantarse del sofá o siquiera prestar atención a lo que la televisión mostraba.

-          ¿Nos vamos a dormir?-propuso él.

-          Llama a la grúa…-se llevó las manos al estómago y él rió.

-          Va, venga.-la ofreció su mano y tiró de ella con esfuerzo, pues él tampoco estaba en su mejor momento tras la cena. La chica se tumbó de pie sobre su espalda y él protestó.- Así no vamos a ningún lado.-ella sollozó mientras él apagaba la televisión. Consiguió convencerla de hacer un esfuerzo para subir al cuarto, y cuando llegaron al dormitorio se tumbó sobre la cama para quedarse dormida en el acto. Sebastian aprovechó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para al menos ponerse el pijama, y no tardó en acompañarla en el sueño.

El miércoles no tuvo mayor motivación para ambos. Yaiza apenas pudo moverse en todo el día debido a que algo la sentó mal en la noche anterior. Por más que Lourdes se empeñaba en hacerla sentir mejor a base de remedios caseros mezclados con sus mil disculpas, la chica no se deshacía de la mujer ni fingiendo una mejoría. En un despiste de la propia Lourdes, Sebastian decidió sentarse con Yaiza en el sofá en el que la chica se había apalancado todo el día, y sólo ese detalle sirvió para que la asistenta desapareciese de la zona.

Sebastian cenó solo aquella noche, acompañado de miles de preguntas de Lourdes que se preocupaba en que nada le pudiese sentar mal al alemán. Cuando hubo acabado todos los platos que tenía sobre la mesa, y sintiéndose a su suerte más ligero que la noche anterior, volvió a visitar a la enferma, que estaba tumbada en el mismo sofá de cara al techo.

-          Menudo día te has pegado.-se puso de cuclillas a su lado. Ella sollozó, como llevaba todo el día haciendo, y él rió.- ¿Estás mejor?-asintió.

-          Pero por qué hace tanto calor aquí… Si en Alemania no hace calor…

-          Lo atraes tú.

-          ¿Esto también? ¿Como los pájaros? –él asintió y rió.- Sólo os traigo desgracias.

-          Anda, tonta.-acarició un poco su pelo y le dio un beso en la frente.- Estás ardiendo. ¿Tienes fiebre?-ella negó.

-          Es el calor.

-          ¿En serio?

-          Sí, créeme, me pasa siempre…-se abanicó con la mano.- ¿Tú no tienes calor?

-          Sí, pero no me molesta.

-          Alemanes…-Sebastian rió.

-          Si quieres podemos ir a la piscina.-pese al dolor de estómago que tenía, la chica abrió los ojos como platos, demostrando que había olvidado la existencia de esa opción. Se incorporó a gran velocidad, arrepintiéndose al segundo.

-          Au, au.-se encogió.

-          Pero no vayas tan rápido, mujer.

-          Calla, estoy bien.-se levantó y anduvo como pudo hacia la escalera.

-          ¿A dónde vas?

-          A por un bikini.

-          ¿En serio?-la miró con desilusión, y ella sacó fuerzas de flaqueza para mirarle con desprecio.

-          Si esperas que me bañe desnuda lo llevas claro.-comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-          Me conformaba con que lo hicieses en ropa interior, el bikini le quita emoción al asunto.

-          ¡No voy a estropear la ropa con el cloro!-le gritó desde arriba, y él negó riendo mientras salía al jardín. Ni siquiera la esperó, pues el salir al aire libre le provocó las mismas ganas de refrescarse que había sentido la chica durante todo el día. Se quitó la camiseta y los vaqueros, y se metió al agua, apoyándose en el bordillo con los brazos mientras esperaba a la chica. Apareció con una camiseta varias tallas más grande puesta por encima. Sebastian frunció el ceño y alzó una mano con la palma hacia arriba para señalarla.

-          No me voy a meter con esto, idiota.-se desprendió de ella.

-          ¿Y para qué te la pones? Si aquí no te ve nadie.

-          No me apetece que tu asistenta me vea en bikini por la casa.-Sebastian rió. Yaiza se sentó en el bordillo al lado de él y metió las piernas hasta las rodillas.- Ay, hostias, qué fría.

-          ¿Ahora te vas a quejar del frío?-intentó desplazarle con el pie, pero no fue capaz.

-          Calla.

-          ¿Ya no te duele la tripa?

-          Sí, pero puedo soportarlo.-se apoyó sobre las manos para meterse poco a poco al agua. Sebastian la miraba intentando no reír por la reacción de la chica al frío.- Ay, ay. –se introdujo en el agua hasta el cuello, y fue tiritando hacia la espalda de Sebastian para abrazarse a él cual koala.- Frío, frío. Quiero calor.

-          Lo que yo decía…-él negó y se tapó la cara con una mano antes de intentar girarse para acogerla.- Anda, ven.-no lo dudó y se abrazó a él, cruzando sus piernas en su espalda. La chica buscó la forma de conversar, pero le había desaparecido el dolor sólo con el contraste de la temperatura y el estar allí con él. Se apoyó sobre su pecho y él tampoco reparó en mucho en interrumpir el silencio. Paseaba sus manos por la parte baja de su espalda, y se dejaba contagiar del relax que sentía la chica, apoyando sobre el hombro de Yaiza su frente. Al cabo de un rato, respiró profundamente y volvió la cara hacia atrás.- ¿Mejor?-ella hizo lo mismo, y asintió en respuesta.

-          Si yo con que me mimen se me pasan los males.-él rió y se dejó caer un poco por la pared en la que se apoyaba, dejándola a ella más en alto, cubriéndose de agua hasta la barbilla. A la chica la imagen le pareció graciosa y rió.- ¿Te has aburrido mucho hoy?-negó.

-          Me venía bien descansar, que menudas semanas nos esperan.-ella asintió. Sebastian cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el bordillo para descansar otro poco, y sólo el frío de las manos de la chica por su cabeza le despistaron. Abrió los ojos para ver cómo le revolvía el pelo. Sonrió.- Tienes un problema…-ella hizo una mueca.

-          Me gustan los rizos, qué quieres…-jugó un poco más con ellos, y él no puso impedimento, beneficiándose de la calma que le proporcionaban las caricias que la chica le daba.- Oye ¿Qué me pongo mañana?

-          ¿De qué?

-          Para la cena. ¿Es en plan elegante o…?

-          Ah, no, no.-negó.- O sea, si quieres sí, pero que no hay que ir de etiqueta, si vamos al mismo sitio que vamos siempre.

-          Pero para vestido o… -él resopló.- No hagas eso, que es un problema serio.-rieron.

-          A ver, yo voy a llevar unos vaqueros sin más, y una camisa.

-          Camisa.

-          Sí, pero una simple, de manga corta.

-          Qué mono, si ya lo tiene hasta pensado.-le dio un beso.

-          Soy tío, tampoco tengo muchas opciones.

-          ¿Ves? De ahí mi problema… ¿Vestido? ¿Falda? ¿Shorts? ¿Vaqueros largos y camisa? ¿Tacones o plano?

-          Si quieres te dejo uno de mis monos, llamarás la atención seguro.-ella le dio un manotazo en hombro antes de volverse a acurrucar en él para dejar de darle vueltas al tema, y sólo cuando al día siguiente estaban preparándose para ir a la cena, entendió que el problema era tan grave como se imaginaba.- No, a ver, esos zapatos con ese vestido no.-estaba sentado sobre la cama mientras ella le mostraba las opciones.

-          ¿Por qué no?

-          No pegan.-Yaiza le miraba atónita.

-          Pero si el vestido es rojo y los zapatos negros.

-          Pues eso.

-          Seb.-se cruzó de brazos y él hizo una mueca.

-          No te voy a llevar allí así, que se te van a comer con los ojos.-una vez le hubo sacado el motivo real por el cual no paraba de rechazar sus opciones, la chica refunfuñó y se dio la vuelta hacia la maleta negando.

-          Más te vale que no me hayas echado por tierra todas los modelitos por el mismo motivo.-no recibir respuesta la provocó girarse de nuevo.- Seb.

-          Es que tus vestidos son muy especialitos, joder.

-          ¡Seb!

-          ¡Qué!-le tiró el vestido rojo a la cara.

-          Eres idiota.

-          Tú no conoces a mis amigos.

-          Te recuerdo que conviví con los de Kimi una semana. Con Evan, de hecho.

-          No menciones a Evan…

-          Pues elige vestido.-él resopló y miró la montaña de ropa que había encima de la maleta, intentando recordar cuál era la opción que más le convenciese.

-          Me has enseñado uno oscuro que estaba bien.-Yaiza le miró apretando los labios.

-          Te he enseñado más de cinco oscuros.

-          Azul, creo.-se giró ella a buscar, y sólo dio con uno que era de ese color.- Ese, ese.-ella lo analizó.

-          Al menos no has elegido el más recatado, porque te veía venir.

-          No, pero te pondrás chaqueta.

-          Lo llevas claro.

-          Oh, venga, por favor.

-          ¿Pero se puede saber qué te pasa?-el chico rió sin poder evitarlo.- Como si te fuese a abandonar por alguno de tus amigos.

-          El otro día me preguntabas que si estaban buenos, yo ya no sé qué pensar.-ahora rió ella.

-          Por lo que entiendo que alguno habrá, si te preocupas tanto.-Sebastian hizo una mueca, y recibió a Yaiza con el mismo gesto, que se sentaba sobre su pierna.

-          Alguno se pasa el día ligando, sí.-ella sonrió.

-          Guay.

-          De guay nada.-le cogió por la barbilla y le dio un beso.

-          Anda, idiota. Si ya sabes que a mí me gustas tú, con tus ricitos.

-          Y dale con los rizos.-se llevó la mano al pelo para aplastarlo aún más.

Finalmente le hizo caso y optó por el vestido azul oscuro. Resultó tener demasiado escote para el gusto de Sebastian, pero la falda era con vuelo y más larga de lo esperado, por lo que lo que pedía por un lado lo ganaba por otro. Los zapatos fueron de color negro, al igual que su bolso, y decidió dejar su pelo con su forma natural, acompañando su rostro de un maquillaje bastante ligero.

Sebastian fue el que cogió las riendas del coche esa noche, y Yaiza no pudo evitar alarmarse cuando cerró la puerta sentada sobre el asiento. Cuando Sebastian se puso en marcha no paró de observarle conducir, y aunque se moría de ganas de comentar lo mucho que disfrutaba haciéndolo, decidió guardar silencio respecto al tema hasta que llegaron al restaurante. Sólo por el parking que tenía ya se demostraba que era caro, y Yaiza asumió que los amigos de Sebastian no tenían que llevar una mala vida. Bajaron del coche una vez aparcaron.

-          ¿Son de tus amigos?-preguntó por los autos que había alrededor. Sebastian negó.

-          Que va, ellos no tienen de estas cosas.-su suposición se destruía así. Antes de entrar al local, a Yaiza le surgió otra duda que a su desgracia no había surgido antes, y sentía que no tenía tiempo de solucionarla.

-          Seb, oye—

-          ¡¡Seb!!-un chico bastante alto hacía su aparición nada más entrar la pareja por la puerta, y Yaiza asumió que su duda iba a quedar resuelta de la forma que no quería. Sebastian se saludaba en alemán, como era de esperar, con aquel chico, que después de hablar durante unos segundos de forma ilusionada con su amigo, al que demostraba que hacía tiempo que no veía, se encaraba a Yaiza. Le dijo algo que no entendió, pero distinguió entre sus palabras su propio nombre pronunciado de forma dispersa. Sebastian asintió.

-          ¿Eh?-no pudo evitar mostrarse perdida. El chaval negó y comenzó a chapurrear inglés.

-          Perdona –se acercó y la dio dos besos. Resultó ser el cumpleañero.- Le decía que al fin te conocemos.-Yaiza se quedó de piedra, y evitó mirar de reojo a Sebastian mientras asentía al muchacho.- Soy Mats.-puesto que había entendido su propio nombre de su boca, no se presentó y simplemente se mostró encantada de conocerle y le felicitó. Al rato empezaron a llegar más personas procedentes de una mesa bastante alejada, y Sebastian tuvo que abrazarse con todo su grupo de amigos uno a uno hasta que la jauría humana decidió acudir, como hizo Mats, a Yaiza, que tragaba saliva para aguantarlo.

-          ¡Yaiza!-una chica de pelo negro se acercaba emocionada a la cabeza.- ¡Qué alegría conocerte!-usó el inglés, en un acento bastante natural, por lo que entendió que esa era la chica inglesa a la que hacía referencia Sebastian.- Soy Karoline.

-          E-encantada.-le dio los dos besos que parecía ansiosa de darle. La chica no se retiró de su lado pese a que el resto de gente se acercó a saludarla, y cuando todos se hubieron presentado a Yaiza, esta agradeció que al menos Karoline siguiese a su lado hablando en inglés. Se alejó un segundo y Yaiza se acercó a Sebastian para, pese a tener ya su duda resuelta, aclararlo.

-          ¿Cuánto les has hablado de mí?

-          ¿Qué?-susurraban.

-          Antes te iba a preguntar que si sabían de mi existencia, pero veo que sí.

-          Ah, claro.-lo daba por hecho, y ella le insistía con la mirada en seguir explicándose.- Les hablé de ti la última vez que nos reunimos, y muchas veces me preguntan que qué tal contigo cuando hablo con ellos.-ella le miró asombrada.

-          Pero…-se acercaban ya a la mesa, y decidió frenar para acabar la conversación en solitario y no rodeados.- No sé.

-          ¿Qué pasa?

-          Hombre, que no es que nos haya ido bien. ¿Qué narices les contabas?

-          ¡Buf!-la voz de Karoline apareció a su lado provocándola un brinco.- Si tú supieses.-Sebastian rió.- Ven, siéntate conmigo y te cuento.-la chica tiró de la mano de Yaiza y la sentó a su lado, y Sebastian ocupó la silla de en frente a ella sin perder detalle de lo que Karoline le decía a la chica.- Lleva dando la brasa contigo desde hace meses.-Yaiza miró asombrada a Sebastian, que no se molestaba en ocultarlo.- Que si ahora bien, que si ahora mal, que si pasa de mí, que si… ¡buf! Mil cosas.-Yaiza no quiso reír y Sebastian hizo una mueca.

-          Pero siempre os he hablado bien ¿No?-Karoline le dio la razón.

-          Sí. Pero es normal, o sea, lleva coladito por ti tiempo, así que mal no iba a hablar.-Yaiza se puso colorada, y pese a que se le ocurrían mil motivos por los cuales Sebastian podría haber optado por criticarla, la idea de que no lo hubiese hecho la hacía sentir aún mejor. De repente, Mats retuvo la atención de Sebastian, y comenzaron a hablar en alemán con otro chico que se llamaba Erik. Karolike, que hasta el momento era la única chica junto a Yaiza, empezó a preguntarle cosas para conocerla mejor hasta que Loretto y Sylvia, las otras dos mujeres de la fiesta, aparecieron y Karoline fue a recibirlas. Yaiza intentó meterse en la conversación de los chicos, pero decidió centrarse en disfrutar del idioma e ignorar sus intentos por entenderles. Sebastian la vio con los ojos achinados e interrumpió a uno de sus amigos para que hablase en inglés.

-          ¡No, no! Por favor, seguid.

-          Ay, no, perdona, si es que no me he dado cuenta.- El chico, del cual no recordaba el nombre, comenzaba a hablar en inglés con Sebastian y los otros dos.

-          Pero si no hacía falta…-lo dijo en bajo, sin esperar que la oyesen, e hizo una mueca a Sebastian, que la miraba de reojo medio riendo. La chica guardó silencio mientras el resto seguía con su conversación que resultaba ser sobre otro de los amigos del grupo que aún no había llegado. Cuando este hizo acto de presencia, después de saludar a Sebastian y presentarse a Yaiza, la conversación volvió a surgir de nuevo en alemán, y Yaiza no intentó siquiera escucharles por miedo a que Sebastian volviese a insistir en cambiar el idioma. Karoline se le volvió a acoplar al lado, mientras que las otras dos chicas se pusieron en la otra punta después de haber estado otro pequeño rato hablando con ellas. Llegaron los entrantes sin que nadie los pidiese, por lo que la costumbre de reunirse allí parecía ser algo que venía de lejos, y Yaiza se centró en comer aprovechando que Karoline no le hacía más preguntas.

-          Y bueno, Yai –Mats había dejado de intentar llamarla por su nombre y había aceptado la recomendación de Sebastian por llamarla como todo el mundo.- ¿Qué tal se porta Seb?-el mencionado se atragantó, como de costumbre, con el agua que bebía, pero miró atentamente a Yaiza, que era observada por toda la mesa.

-          B-bueno… -se rió.- Depende del día.-todos empezaron a lanzarle comentarios al chico solapándose unos encima de otros, y Sebastian se centró en ignorarlos todos y en mandarle un gesto de desaprobación a Yaiza, que reía todavía.

-          Pero trabajáis juntos ¿No? –Sylvia preguntaba desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-          Sí, sí.

-          ¿Y cómo aguantas? Porque este es insoportable cuando quiere.-Mats chinchaba a su amigo, que le miraba fingiendo reírse.

-          Tampoco tanto.-decidió romper una corta lanza a su favor sólo por ver las reacciones.- Ahí sí que se porta bien.-Sebastian seguía con su cara de desaprobación, pero cada vez era más incapaz de evitar la risa. Siguieron haciendo comentarios sobre el chico que le dejaban peor que bien, pero lo último que hacía era ofenderse. Yaiza estuvo escuchando todos los comentarios y viendo las reacciones del chico, y no paraba de sonreír sólo al verle a él tan contento rodeado de amigos. Se sentía a gusto, pese a que cada vez que la preguntaban algo no sabía cómo responder.

-          ¿Y cuántos años tienes?-la pregunta le vino desde el asiento de al lado, al cual ni había mirado en toda la noche, y ahí se encontró al que debía ser el amigo de Sebastian que tanto ligaba: alto, rubio y de ojos azules, y todo en una composición que hicieron que Yaiza tragase saliva. Miró de reojo a Sebastian antes de responder y le vio observándoles con la misma cara de desaprobación que antes. La chica rió por lo bajo tras responderle.- Hostias, Seb, pero si tú ya eres un abuelo, deja a las jóvenes para los que aún estamos en la flor de la vida.

-          ¿Cuántos años tienes tú?-le preguntó intrigada mientras Sebastian le hacía alguna burla a su amigo.

-          Yo 25, recién cumplidos.

-          Bueno, tampoco te saca tantos.

-          Sí, pero soy más joven al fin y al cabo, y en unos días me sacará uno más así que…-Yaiza volvió a tragar saliva al recibir el aviso de que el cumpleaños de Sebastian estaba al caer, y decidió ignorarlo para evitar que se diesen cuenta de que ni lo recordaba.

-          ¿Y-y cómo te llamas?

-          Paulo.-frunció el ceño y él asintió.- Ya, es raro. Mi padre es brasileño, así que me viene de esa rama.-ella asintió.

-          No pareces nada brasileño.

-          En algunas cosas sí, pero eso no se ve a simple vista.-los platos de la zona dieron un brinco en la mesa por el golpe que Sebastian dio con la rodilla sobre ella, y tanto Paulo como Karoline, que estaba escuchando atenta, rieron a su reacción. Yaiza tragó saliva de nuevo, pero las miradas entre asesinas y cómicas que Sebastian le mandaba a Paulo le daban a entender que era algún tipo de actitud provocativa que el tal Paulo solía hacer.- Tranqui, Sebby, que es toda tuya.

-          Sebby.-repitió Yaiza el nombre y rió.

-          No le gusta que le llamemos así.-Karoline protestó.

-          Principalmente porque cuando lo hacéis es para reíros de algo.-informó el aludido.

-          Oh, pero es bonito. Sebby.-lo dijo Yaiza otra vez, y Sebastian negó con media sonrisa mientras asumía que en ella sonaba todo mucho mejor. Paulo siguió provocando a Sebastian con más comentarios, y el chico estaba completamente apalancado en la silla aguantando la risa ante todo, recibiendo los golpes desde todos los lados. A Yaiza cada vez le gustaba más la velada y no podía dejar de mirar a su chico disfrutando de su actitud pasiva ante todo. Siguieron cenando mientras Sebastian seguía siendo la diana de los comentarios, y Yaiza no podía dejar de reír y sonreír frente a él. Llegó el postre, y entre la variedad que ocupó la mesa, Yaiza no tuvo reparo en coger un trozo de tarta de chocolate.- ¿Quieres?-le ofreció a Sebastian el plato mientras aguantaba la risa, y Sebastian le dedicó a ella la misma mirada pasiva de desaprobación que había tenido durante toda la noche. Rió mientras negaba, y siguió apalancado en la silla jugueteando con sus cubiertos sin dejar de mirarla. Yaiza comenzó a comerse la tarta, y el sentirse observada por el chico era algo que la inquietaba.- ¿En serio que no?-le volvió a ofrecer cuando apenas le quedaban dos trozos, y él negó otra vez con media sonrisa. Todos se acabaron sus respectivos postres, y la mesa ahora la ocupaban pequeños vasos con licores para los que los habían pedido. Ni Yaiza ni Sebastian habían sido partícipes de la ronda, y pese a que todos mantenían una conversación en inglés, ni Yaiza ni Sebastian les hacían mucho caso. El chico de vez en cuando, si comentaban algo sobre él, alzaba la vista para reír negando por algún nuevo golpe que recibía. Ella no sabía por qué, pero el verle actuar así, tan natural y fuera del mundo del que venían, le hacía sentir mayor atracción hacia él de la que ya sentía. Todos seguían hablando pero ella no dejaba de mirarle, y cada vez que el chico hacía algún gesto, tragaba saliva de forma inconsciente. Con conocimiento, decidió darle una pequeña patada. Sebastian frunció el ceño y miró al frente buscando al culpable, y dio con la cara de la chica, que le reclamaba. Le hizo un gesto para que le dijese qué quería, y ella ladeó un poco la cabeza sin que él entendiese nada.

-          ¿Qué?-no hablaba, sólo vocalizaba.

-          Vámonos.-ella hacía lo mismo. Sebastian frunció el ceño de nuevo y se encogió de hombros en señal de pregunta.

-          ¿Por?-volvió a vocalizar.

-          No a casa.-le aclaró.

-          ¿Entonces?-ella volvió a ladear con un gesto la cabeza y Sebastian la siguió con la mirada sin resolver su duda. Se encogió de hombros riendo.

-          Al baño.-vocalizó también. Él fue a preguntarla que para qué, pero el rostro de la chica le dejaba claro la respuesta. Se mordía el labio nerviosa, y parecía impaciente por salir corriendo de allí. Sebastian se alarmó y aguantó la risa. Volvió a encogerse de hombros mientras pedía explicaciones con aspavientos disimulados. Ella se encogía también de hombros ante la obviedad.

-          ¿Estás loca? ¿Ahora?

-          Sí.-aún vocalizaban. Sebastian rió y se tapó la cara con la mano antes de volver a mirarla.

-          ¿Pero qué te pasa?-estaba intrigado por su actitud.

-          Tú.-rió de nuevo y se contagió de su nerviosismo sin saber por qué.

-          Pues tranquilízate.

-          No puedo.-volvió a pedirle con un gesto el irse de allí y Sebastian negó riendo.

-          ¿No ves que no podemos irnos?

-          ¿Cómo que no?-seguían sin hablar. Sebastian señaló con la mirada a toda la gente que les rodeaba, y Yaiza negó.- Eres idiota.-esto sí se lo dijo con palabras, susurradas, y se levantó demostrando que nadie la prestaba atención. Sebastian abrió los ojos más de la cuenta y la siguió con la mirada, y Yaiza empezó a rodear la mesa llegando al a fila del chico, en el cual se paraba tirando de su brazo para levantarle. Este no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo, y mientras buscaba algún rostro que le mirase desaparecer de allí, no encontraba a nadie que le estuviese prestando atención. Yaiza tiraba de él cogiéndole de la mano, y le metió con el mismo desinterés por su alrededor en el baño de las chicas. Sebastian cerró a su paso y finalmente comenzó a hablar.

-          ¿Pero qué te pasa a ti ahora?-reía, y la respuesta de la chica fue en forma de beso. Le empujó sin mucha fuerza hacia la puerta que acababan de cerrar y siguió besándole hasta que él se separó intentando respirar.- ¿Estás bien?

-          Perfectamente.-él miró a todos lados.- Oh venga, no hay nadie.

-          ¿Cómo lo sabes? –volvió a besarle

-          Me ha dado…-hablaba a intervalos, compaginando besos que le daba por la boca y el cuello y palabras- Tiempo… A fichar a todas las chicas del local… Créeme… Estamos solos.-Sebastian la miraba atónito.

-          No te creo nada.-Yaiza tiró del cinturón de Sebastian para pegarle por completo a ella, y volvió a besarle en los labios mientras se dejaba arrastrar por ella hacia uno de los compartimentos del baño. Cerraron la puerta y ella volvió a empujarle contra ella. Las manos de la chica seguían en el pantalón de Sebastian, y ahora bajaban su cremallera en un gesto rápido.- V-vale, vale, te creo.-ella rió y le besó de nuevo. Le giró y le sentó sobre la tapa del wáter y antes de que él pudiese hacer algún tipo de comentario, ella ya estaba sentada encima suyo.- ¿Qué narices te han puesto en la comida?-dejaba de darle besos por el cuello para reír sus reacciones, pero regresaba a saborear su piel al instante. La velocidad con la que lo hacía impacientaba a Sebastian, que se había visto inmerso en aquella situación sin saber cómo.

Tenía las manos sobre las piernas de la chica, y sentía que no podía tocarla por si la desestabilizaba, pero se moría de ganas de recorrerlas sólo para acompañarla. Yaiza abandonó su cuello para regresar a su boca, y Sebastian decidió frenar sus propias manos cuando las de la chica fueron de nuevo a su pantalón. Terminó de desabrocharlo y se lo bajó lo justo para darle un poco de libertad, y todo sin separarse de sus labios. Antes de continuar en aquella zona, Yaiza se centró un poco más en seguir besándole, y se ayudaba de sus manos para recorrer su rostro, arañándole su piel y su corta barba. Sebastian por su parte no sabía qué hacer con las manos, y las movía en el aire esperando que alguien le dijese qué hacer. Las clavó en las piernas de la chica cuando sintió las manos de Yaiza apoyarse en su bóxer. Se encogió debajo de ella, y la miró alarmado como si se sorprendiese de que ella siguiese adelante con aquello. Ahora la excitación estaba claramente de lado de Sebastian, que se había contagiado de ella sin mucha complicación. La chica recorría su ropa interior con ambas manos, masajeando de arriba abajo el miembro de Sebastian a la misma velocidad que le besaba. Le era imposible no arañar los muslos de la chica, y dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras ella le seguía masajeando y besando el cuello. La regresó al frente cuando las manos de Yaiza ya no recorrían su miembro a través de la tela de su ropa, y no pudo evitar mirarla asombrado.

-          Mira... ¿Eh?... Sea lo que sea que te hayan dado en la comida… -respiraba alterado.- Repite, o algo... Pídeles la receta… Joder.-ella rió y volvió a besarle en los labios para callarle. Movía sus manos lo más rápido que podía, y Sebastian daba pequeños saltos a la vez que clavaba sus manos en las piernas de ella. Disfrutó de las manos de Yaiza durante el rato que la chica las tuvo en su miembro, y la volvió a mirar alterado cuando dejó de sentirlas. Ella le mandó callar antes de siquiera hablar con un ruido, y le desabrochó de un gesto la camisa antes de alzarse un poco sobre él para retirarse hacia un lado su ropa interior y regresar. El que la chica volviese a coger su miembro con la mano quedó a un segundo plano entre sus sensaciones cuando ella misma le introducía en su cuerpo.- Jo-der, Yai.-Ella volvió a reír y regresó a besarle, y comenzó a moverse sobre él con el mismo ritmo que había llevado en el resto de acciones.  Sebastian tenía la necesidad todo el rato de bajar la mirada hacia la unión entre ambos, pero Yaiza le alzaba de nuevo el rostro hacia ella para besarle, y mantenía sus manos en su cara para impedirle desplazarse. Sus manos sólo abandonaban el rostro del chico para recorrer su torso, y regresaban de nuevo con cada escalofrío que sentían. Aún le costaba situarse en aquel imprevisto, y sólo cuando el placer le empezaba a poseer demasiado decidió acompañar los movimientos de la chica de los suyos propios. A ella se le fue con ese gesto todo el dominio que tenía sobre el cuerpo de Sebastian, y se dejó llevar sin querer ahora de sus acciones. La agarraba por la cintura bajo la falda de su vestido, y al contrario que ella, él si la permitía buscar el foco de placer con la mirada, aunque la tela del vestido le impidiese dar con ello. Se indignaba, pero el sentimiento se esfumaba con cada movimiento que daban. La excitación era tal que ambos sabían que aquello no se alargaría demasiado. Yaiza buscaba la forma de no gemir por miedo, ahora sí, a ser descubierta por alguien, y él, dominando al completo las embestidas, se centraba en observar su rostro de placer para contagiarse aún más. La chica sucumbió antes, y pese a ello Sebastian no se demoró mucho en hacerlo. Cuando el cuerpo de Yaiza hubo asimilado el fin de su orgasmo, decidió abrir los ojos para toparse con los de Sebastian, que habían regresado también de la oscuridad de sus párpados en su búsqueda. Ella rió en silencio, y él negó con media sonrisa antes de besarla.

-          El que quería ir despacio…-le susurró por no poder alzar mucho más la voz.

-          La que pretende dejarme en sequía…-la chica rió otra vez y le besó con rabia, ignorando las insistentes peticiones de su cuerpo por dedicarse exclusivamente a respirar.

 


	97. Asumir

El hotel le parecía ya tan aburrido que ni siquiera perdió mucho tiempo en él desde que el taxista la llamó para llevarla al aeropuerto. Cogió su maleta de mano y la puso ella misma en el maletero antes de entrar a la parte trasera del coche, y en apenas unos minutos estaba deshaciendo lo anteriormente llevado a cabo para entrar a la terminal y dirigirse al control de seguridad. En menos tiempo del previsto se encontraba esperando en la puerta de embarque, y aunque se había propuesto no molestarles mucho, decidió escribir a Yaiza para saber cómo le iba.

Muy a su pesar, entró al avión y tuvo que apagar el teléfono antes de que Yaiza pudiese siquiera llegar a leerla, por lo que decidió no insistir mucho y descasar hasta su llegada. No durmió, aunque tampoco era lo que buscaba, y decidió darle vueltas a las cosas que había estado haciendo esos días con tal de no pensar en lo que tendría que hacer en los siguientes. Aún no entendía cómo podía haberse ido de compras por voluntad propia, y miraba al compartimento superior de su asiento observando la maleta a punto de estallar con un sinfín de ropa nueva y sin una excusa que darle a su amiga cuando la gritase por no haberse esperado a ir con ella. Sólo imaginarla le hizo gracia, y en esos segundos disfrutó de no pensar en lo que se le venía encima.

El aviso del personal del avión sobre el aterrizaje la hizo regresar a la cruda realidad, y tras quitarse el cinturón y coger su maleta no pudo más que respirar profundamente. En la terminal le esperaba Chloe, que resultó ser más joven de lo esperado, y esta misma se encargó de conducirla en un coche de empresa hacia el hotel en Goodwood, que también resultó ser más moderno en cuanto a sus expectativas.  En cuanto le dieron la llave de su habitación y Chloe la citó a final de la tarde en el hall para preparar el fin de semana, se metió en su habitación y ni reparó en deshacer la maleta. Fue al baño y se alivió al ver la gran bañera que tenía, y decidió llenarla de agua caliente y pastillas de jabón que encontró por los pequeños armarios. Se metió y, asumiendo que relajarse no iba a conseguirlo, cogió el teléfono.

-          Ey.-se alegró de que Dani contestase, aunque su saludo no se lo demostró.

-          Hombre, la curranta ¿Dónde andas?

-          Metida en una bañera llena de jabón.-le oyó reír.

-          Bueno, tampoco me lo detalles.

-          Pues no preguntes.-seguía riendo, y ella apenas se inmutaba.

-          ¿Todo bien?

-          Sí, bueno, ya me han comentado que no tendré que hacer mucho…

-          Eso está bien entonces, sí. ¿Has visto a—

-          No.-rió de nuevo el chico.

-          ¿Cuándo lo harás?

-          Con suerte sólo el domingo, pero yo y la suerte no nos llevamos bien así que lo raro es que no salga de debajo del agua para fastidiarme el momento.

-          Hombre si saliese de debajo del agua seria porque—

-          Dani.-le interrumpió a la vez que se arrepentía por su propia idea.- ¿Tú qué tal?

-          De relax.

-          No te imaginaba trabajando, tampoco.-Dani sólo reía.- ¿Has hablado con Hülk?

-          Sí, ese sí trabaja.-Sandra ahora fue la que rió sólo por imaginarse la cara de su amigo refunfuñando por tener que ir a la fábrica de Force India.- Supongo que ya no, pero vamos, que de vacaciones no ha estado. Él llega a Silvestone el lunes, me ha dicho.

-          Ah, guay.

-          Yo el martes a la tarde.

-          ¿Tan tarde? ¿Por?

-          Porque estoy muy bien en casa.-rieron.- Me da pereza ir tan pronto para nada. Aunque, bueno, si tienes alguna kimicrisis pues avísame y me acerco antes.

-          Kimicrisis…-lo dijo en alto sólo para escuchar lo absurdo que sonaba, y se dejó llevar por la pared de la bañera inundando aún más su cuerpo bajo el agua. Resopló y sintió que en su estómago se movía algo y quiso inventarse el motivo.- Bueno, te dejo que voy a bajar a comer, que me muero de hambre.

-          Llámame si te aburres, aunque intenta no hacerlo ni muy por la mañana ni muy por la tarde. Ni por la noche.

-          Me das mucho margen, gracias.-él rió.

-          Es broma, llama cuando quieras.-la chica hizo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de despedida y ni pensó en que Dani no podía verlo. Dejó el móvil en el taburete que tenía al lado y salió para secarse y vestirse. Hacía un poco de frío, así que optó por unos vaqueros largos oscuros y una camiseta de tirantes gris. Pese a que sólo iba al buffet, decidió coger una chaqueta por si le daba por salir a dar un paseo. Se hizo con su móvil y su tarjeta y salió hacia el pasillo. Se paró frente al ascensor, y antes de pulsar al botón de llamada contrajo la mano y tragó saliva. Era como si sintiese que algo malo iba a pasar si llamaba, y negó sólo de recordar su encontronazo con Kimi en uno de esos compartimentos y su posterior encuentro con Nico. Negó aún más fuerte y se fue del ascensor para tomar la escalera, que a su sorpresa estaba bastante alejada. Maldijo a sus propios presentimientos al toparse de cara, bajando la escalera del piso de arriba, con la persona que no quería verse. No pudo ocultar su decepción.

-          Decido no coger el ascensor para no verte, y te encuentro igualmente.-Kimi frunció el ceño después de habérsela quedado mirando con la misma sorpresa.

-          Qué amable.-ella negó y siguió su camino. No esperaba tener suerte y que Kimi la ignorase, y cuando le sintió a su lado sólo pudo negar.- ¿Esa es tu forma de saludar?-era la primera gracieta y no iba a soportar muchas más. Se frenó en el escalón, provocándole a él la misma necesidad de parar, y se le quedó mirando.

-          Oye, espero que comprendas que tengo unas ganas nulas de estar aquí, y de trabajar contigo, así que haz el favor de—

-          ¿Qué, qué, qué?-su interrupción la despistó.- ¿Trabajar conmigo?-le vio realmente perdido.

-          Ah, que no lo sabes.

-          Sea lo que sea, creo que no.-ella resopló y siguió bajando escalones perseguida por él.

-          Me mandan a trabajar en tu equipo de prensa este finde.

-          ¿Te mandan? ¿No puedes elegirlo tú?

-          Si pudiese elegirlo no trabajaría contigo.

-          ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?-no sintió el tono bromista en la voz del finlandés, y eso le llevó a frenar de nuevo, llena de rabia. Le vio expectante y se cabreó aún más.

-          ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Lo preguntas en serio?

-          Sí.

-          Pues intenta poner tu cerebro en funcionamiento e intenta por tanto recordar qué hiciste el último día.

-          Nada que no hubiese hecho antes.-Sandra apretó sus manos en dos puños y llenó sus pulmones de aire para no llevar uno de ellos al rostro del chico. Su actitud completamente pasiva difería mucho de la mostrada por el propio Kimi durante las semanas pasadas, y se desconcertaba al verle tan poco afectado.

-          Pues voy a seguir el ejemplo y voy a hacer algo que ya he hecho antes: huir de ti.-tampoco esperaba deshacerse de él en ese momento, y oír su voz mientras entraban al buffet la hizo resoplar por ver esfumarse sus mínimas esperanzas de conseguirlo.

-          Eres un poco exagerada ¿No crees?

-          ¿Ah sí? Espera, supongo que ahora viene eso de ¡Pero Sandra! –le imitó- ¡Si es sólo un beso!

-          No pensaba decir eso, pero... –se encogió de hombros y la animó con la mano a que lo tomase como excusa.

-          Entonces qué ibas a decir.-no quería saberlo, pero ahora la intriga y el despecho hablaban por ella.

-          Que sólo fue otro beso más, que no es lo mismo a lo que has dicho tú.-Sandra negó y resopló mientras se volvía a girar para ir hacia los stands de comida. Cogió un plato y empezó a echar lechuga aunque no le apetecía comer eso. Kimi se puso a su lado y empezó a imitar todo lo que hacía a la hora de seleccionar comida.- ¿Tanto te molesta?

-          ¿Tu existencia? No lo imaginas.-Kimi rió y la chica soltó las pinzas con las que cogía tomate sólo por no clavárselas.

-          Que nos besásemos. Otra vez, digo.

-          Cada vez que ocupas mi espacio vital –soltó el plato mientras hablaba para, con las manos, representar ese espacio que sentía amenazado.- me siento molesta, sí.

-          Y por eso huyes.-no había llegado a coger el plato, por lo que se giró para mirarle con desprecio mientras se mordía el labio impidiéndose gritar a sí misma. Kimi decidió no reírse esa vez.

-          Si tan bien entiendes mis motivos por los que huyo no sé por qué no me respetas que quiera huir.

-          Los entiendo, pero no los comparto, así que—

-          Déjame en paz, Kimi.-cogió su plato para simplemente darse el gusto de soltarlo en una encimera unos metros más adelante. Cogió un nuevo plato y empezó a llenarlo de patatas fritas y comida poco sana. Una vez este rebosaba, llegó a una mesa y se sentó. Antes de coger un tenedor la silla de en frente se movió.- Oh, venga.

-          Es que está todo lleno.-Kimi se excusaba.

-          ¡Está vacío! ¡El buffet está vacío, joder!-Kimi rió mientras miraba sus propias manos cortando un poco de pescado, y Sandra se llevó las manos a la cabeza apoyándose sobre el respaldo del asiento.- Vale, ya está bien, haz el favor de decirme qué coño pretendes con todo esto.

-          Partir el pescado en trozos, así veo si hay espinas y—

-          Una sola broma más y el lunes los periódicos abrirán con la noticia de tu muerte en el festival por accidente.

-          Eh, bruta.-comió un poco de pescado mientras la miraba con despecho y Sandra decidió no tomarse aquello como una broma por no tener que llevar a cabo sus palabras.

-          Kimi.-reclamó su atención, y el chico la miró.- Dime qué pretendes.-no supo si sus palabras tenían algún tipo de poder secreto, pero el chico se mostró serio.

-          No pretendo nada.

-          Bueno, pretendes que te crea al decir eso. Algo sí pretendes.-el juego de palabras le despistó, y negó rápidamente sólo por si se había explicado mal.

-          Todo el mundo se queja de que me pasa algo, así que simplemente intento demostrar que no.

-          ¿Siendo un imbécil?-no se mostró molesto por el insulto.

-          Siendo yo, el adjetivo lo elije el que me escucha, ese no es mi trabajo.

-          Pues eso.

-          Mira, lo que está claro es que haga lo que haga a ti te va a parecer mal. Si ni me acerco, te quejas de que no lo hago. Si me acerco, te quejas de que lo hago.

-          ¿Cuándo me he quejado yo de que no te me acerques?-le miró intrigada.

-          No te quedes en lo básico. Cuando decidí ignorarte para ignorar –recalcó la repetición de palabras- que nos habíamos liado en Mallorca tú te molestabas porque precisamente te ignoraba.

-          Me molestaba que no quisieses darme explicaciones.

-          Sandra, nos liamos porque queríamos liarnos, es la explicación. La sabes, la sé, y la saben hasta tus amigos, déjalo estar ya.-comió otro trozo de pescado, y siguió hablando al tragarlo.- Por desgracia –exageró la palabra para dotarla de dudas.- nos hemos liado varias veces más, y por más que he intentado ignorarte para que no me dieses la brasa con las explicaciones, pues no ha sido posible y hemos acabado como hemos acabado.-volvió a comer.- Y ahora, viendo que no sirve de nada, pues –se encogió de hombro- para qué hacer el imbécil intentando ignorarte si va a pasar de todas formas.

-          ¿Va a pasar?-se quedó con lo último. Él la miró con obviedad y asintió encogiéndose de hombros.- El qué.-Kimi mantuvo los hombros encogidos y su rostro de no entender sus preguntas, y decidió volver a comer pensando que se trataba de una broma.- ¿Crees de verdad que nos vamos a volver a liar?

-          ¿Tú no?-ella rió con ironía.

-          Intento evitarlo, no sé si te das cuenta. Lo llevo intentando desde el primer día.

-          Y sin embargo no ha dado solución. Muy bien no lo habrás intentado –fue a reprocharle- o tal vez es que no has querido intentarlo tanto.

-          Lo último que quiero es liarme contigo.-Kim rió.

-          Creo que lo último que quieres es dejar de hacerlo.-se sintió tan ofendida que se levantó sin haber probado bocado y salió disparada del buffet. Kimi ahora ni reparó en seguirla, y para más dejadez, decidió coger su plato y comerse sus patatas. 

Sandra se encerró con un portazo en su habitación y aunque era imposible, esperaba que Kimi lo hubiese escuchado. Se sintió mareada y decidió sentarse sobre la cama llevándose las manos a la cabeza mientras negaba intentando convencerse de que Kimi no podía haber actuado así con ella.

Ni siquiera pretendía negar sus palabras, pese a que una amplia parte de su cerebro la intentaba hacer saber que el chico llevaba gran parte de razón, e intentaba centrarse en la idea de que al menos se habían visto sin que llegase a pasar nada más.  Su estómago seguía dando vueltas, y asumió que la mentira a Dani sobre su supuesto hambre no le servía ni a ella misma. No sabía qué hacer, y era incapaz de dejar de repetir en su cabeza cada palabra que había dicho.

Llamar a Dani o a Hülk no era una opción, y a Sebastian incluso menos. Decidió subir su maleta a la cama y empezar a deshacerla, aunque por el poco periodo de tiempo que estaría allí sabía que no le rentaba.  Lo hacía por despistarse, y el sacar y meter en el armario la misma ropa una y otra vez era un detalle que se le escapaba por su concentración en otro tema.

Sintió que había una opción para parar todo aquello, aunque no pasaba por la idea de ignorarlo. Cerró la maleta y la metió al armario y salió corriendo a la recepción. Minutos más tarde se encontraba en la cuarta planta llamando a la puerta 442.

-          ¡Sandra!-Jenson sonrió al verla, pero el gesto se borró cuando la chica ni siquiera le respondió con otro similar.- Oh-oh.

-          Necesito hablar contigo.-él asintió rápidamente y la dejó pasar. Fue a empezar a hablar para ir rápido, pero se quedó muda al ver que no estaban solos.- Oh.

-          ¡Hola!-Lewis se había levantado para ver quién era, y al igual que Jenson, borró la sonrisa en el acto al ver el gesto de la chica.- ¿Qué pasa? –señaló a Jenson y no supo muy bien qué decir. Quería hablar con él, pero tener a Lewis delante le recordaba a Nico, y se bloqueó mientras ambos la miraban.- S-si lo prefieres, me puedo ir y—

-          ¡No, no!-se sentía mal por él.- D-da igual.-buscó dónde sentarse y decidió sin mucha originalidad hacerlo a los pies de la cama.

-          ¿Qué te pasa? – Jenson se apoyó en la pared de en frente y Lewis se sentó al lado de la chica en el lugar en el que había estado hasta su llegada.  Ella dudó más de la cuenta en hablar por la presencia de Lewis, pero aun así sentía que al fin y al cabo dos apoyos serían mejor que uno.

-          K-kimi.-Jenson asintió sin mucha sorpresa, pero Lewis, más ausente de la historia, prestó más atención. Les resumió como pudo todo lo que sentía que era importante, sin dar muchos detalles sobre Canadá aunque sin obviar lo trascendental, y cuando acabó, ambos se miraron como si hablasen telepáticamente para ver quién tomaba la palabra.

-          Hombre…-decidió hacerlo Jenson.- Es muy de Kimi eso.-la noticia no la sorprendió.

-          Lo sé.-asumió.

-          En realidad si que llevaba días raro. Yo no hablo mucho con él, pero se le notaba.-ahora hablaba Lewis y ella escuchaba.- Al menos cuando le veía con Seb se le notaba hasta distante de él, y no es costumbre.

-          Yo que sí he hablado algo más pienso como él. Raro estaba. Supongo que desde que llegasteis de Mallorca.-ella asintió.- Y por lo que cuentas lo que acaba de hacer es del típico Kimi.

-          Sí.

-          Entonces… ¿Eso es bueno o...?-Lewis estaba más perdido y Sandra se encogió de hombros respondiéndole.

-          Es que no me cuadra nada. Dice que me ignoraba para no volver a… En fin, y  que como no funcionaba pues para qué seguir fingiendo.-ambos asintieron.- Pero vosotros mismos decís que estaba raro con todos. Por tanto no sólo me ignoraba a mí.

-          Hombre, no conozco mucho a Kimi, pero te puedo asegurar que no ha hecho algo que desconozcas.-miró a Jenson expectante.- Tú también has estado muy rara.

-          ¿Yo?

-          Sí, sólo te has juntado con Dani y Hülk, que no digo que sea algo malo, son tus amigos y es normal, pero… Has estado distante de todo.

-          ¿Con de todo hablas de Yai?

-          Especialmente, sí.

-          ¿Y qué quieres decir? O sea, que yo haya ignorado, como dices, qué tiene que—

-          Sandra, a ti Kimi te gusta—

-          Oye –agradecía que Lewis participase, pero le sentó como una ofensa el hecho de que él dijese esas palabras.- No sé qué te habrá dicho tu amigo, pero te aseguro que no me gusta.

-          ¿Mi amigo?

-          Nico te contó todo esto, así que seguramente te habrá dicho que estoy locamente enamorada de Kimi desde a saber sólo por intentar llevar él la razón –despotricaba contra la situación mientras Jenson buscaba la forma de frenar sus ataques.- y te aseguro que no, todo esto es una desgracia y Kimi no me gusta, así que por favor antes de opinar, intenta—

-          Nico no me ha dicho nada de lo que pienso. Ni es mi amigo, ni me crea opiniones.-la seriedad de Lewis la asustó.- Opino por lo que veo y por lo que me has contado tú, y si prefieres engañarte diciendo que no te gusta, adelante. Supongo que esta fase de autoengaño ya la has pasado con Dani y Hülk y que no tienes por qué hacerlo conmigo, pero si después de decirte de irme me dices que me quede, al menos no actúes así conmigo.-ella tragó saliva y asumió que sus mejillas debían estar del color de un tomate. Jenson no sabía qué decir.

-          Bueno, tampoco os enfrentéis vosotros. La cosa es, Sandra –quiso volver al tema, aunque la chica miraba con disgusto a Lewis intentando disculparse mientras él miraba sus propias manos ignorándola.- que tú y Kimi estáis haciendo lo mismo, y creo sinceramente que es porque entre ambos sentís algo. Os gustará asumirlo más o menos, pero…

-          Entonces –tras una larga pausa en silencio, Sandra retomó la palabra- el hecho de que ahora vuelva a ser un imbécil conmigo, a qué se debe.

-          No creo que sea un imbécil. Es Kimi y está siendo Kimi contigo. Ser un imbécil supondría adquirir una actitud especial, y Kimi es así siempre.-Sandra asumió su seriedad para no hacer ningún comentario.- Y al fin y al cabo a ti Kimi te ha gustado –se exculpó en un segundo de silencio con las palmas hacia arriba, dándola a entender que se basaba en su suposición de que a la chica le gustaba el finlandés- siendo él como es.

-          Qué reconfortante.-ironizó, Jenson rió pero Lewis se mantuvo como estaba, mirando sus manos.

-          A cada uno le gusta lo que le gusta.

-          ¿Qué tal Jessica?-decidió cambiar de tema. Jenson se encogió de hombros y puso gesto amable.

-          Por ahí con unas amigas.

-          ¿Irá a Silverstone?-él asintió, y decidió tomar esa conversación como excusa para girarse a Lewis.- ¿Y Nicole?-Lewis la miró sin muchas ganas de hablar, y ella tragó saliva.

-          Nicole bien.-resumió.

-          P-pero va a ir a Silv—

-          No lo sé. –se puso en pie y pasó por el lado de Jenson.- Te llamo luego.-este asintió y ninguno pudo hacer mucho mientras Lewis salía del dormitorio.

-          ¿Tan mal he estado?-Jenson rió.

-          Está un poco susceptible, no te culpes. Desafortunada sí, pero tampoco te comas la cabeza por Lewis, se le pasará.

-          ¿Pero le pasa algo?-hizo un gesto dubitativo mientras pensaba en cómo decirle algo sin decirle nada.

-          Le has mencionado a Nico, y las cosas no andan muy bien entre ellos.

-          Ya, eso me lo imagino desde Mónaco, pero luego la semana pasada les vi bien y—

\-          Más que bien, intentaban mantener la compostura. En Mónaco fue un desastre, pero en y tras Canadá fue peor.-ella asintió.- Se aguantan porque bueno, son compañeros, pero si se pueden evitar se evitan.

-          Pero si eran íntimos…-Jenson sonrió con lástima. La misma que sentía ella al pensar en que la pareja de amigos que la recibió de manera tan cordial en su llegada a la Fórmula 1, ahora no quería no cruzarse.

-          Las amistades se estropean en estos mundos, créeme.-Sintió ganas de abrazarle al pensar en la propia relación entre Jenson y Lewis y su deterioro claro.- Nico está muy raro, quiero decir, conozco a ambos desde hace mucho tiempo, y Lewis sigue como siempre. Dolido, pero no tan…-no sabía cómo explicarlo.

-          Divo.-Jenson miró a Sandra y asintió a su pesar.

-          Le está afectando verse de forma casi segura campeón, y bueno…  Lewis y su actitud a veces de insensible no ayuda, yo lo reconozco –sonrió otra vez con lástima- pero si Lewis ha dicho algunas cosas que ha dicho ha sido con motivo. Lo de Nico viene de lejos, pero es desde Mónaco que ya no es quien era.-la chica sintió un vacío en su pecho, y por más que recordaba su relación con el alemán, lo veía todo tan distante que era como si hablase de otra persona.- Lewis anda muy jodido por ello, al fin y al cabo esto es un trabajo para nosotros, y cosas como las de Mónaco o Canadá, si pasasen en una oficina normal, la gente comprendería los enfados de los trabajadores. Aquí parece que no tenemos derecho a quejarnos, y créeme, el simple hecho de jugarnos la vida para dar espectáculo a los que no nos dejan protestar nos da más derecho a hacerlo.-ella sonrió con pena y puso la mano en su rodilla como gesto cariñoso.

-          ¿Y con Nicole?-Jenson aquí se tomó su tiempo.

-          No sé nada, sinceramente.-no le vio gesto de mentiroso.- Por más que le pregunto no dice mucho.  Pero en serio, no te preocupes por estas cosas, tú tienes problemas serios también.-rió y ella hizo una mueca de desgracia.

-          Qué alegría me da saberlo…

-          Te gusta ¿Verdad? –pese a todo, la ausencia de Lewis la hacía sentirse mucho más libre, y miró a Jenson sin entender por qué con él todo era tan diferente respecto a como era con Dani, Hülk o los demás. Era como si se enfrentase a un poder divino del cual no podías escapar y que para suerte o desgracia no estaba siempre a su lado. Se encogió de hombros.

-          Supongo, pero a la vez le desprecio tanto que no lo entiendo.-él sonrió de forma ladeada.

-          Suele pasar. ¿Te puedo dar un consejo?

-          Por favor.-puso tono de derrota, él rió.

-          Habla con Seb.-no se esperaba ese tipo de consejo.- Te diría que hablases con el propio Kimi, pero es una tontería porque, como él te ha dicho, creo que va a seguir pasando aunque no quieras. Pero Seb es su amigo, le conoce mejor que yo o el resto, y aunque él ande perdido también, seguro que te puede servir más que yo o Dani o Hülk. Incluso Yai te podría ayudar a—

-          No, no, Yai no.-se extrañó.

-          ¿Aún no se lo has dicho?-negó.- Pero…

-          Ya sabes como es. –rió él.- El otro día le dije que hablé con Nico y a poco más nos pide fecha para una boda.-siguió riendo Jenson.- Lo que me faltaba sería decirle que estoy como estoy con el imbécil de su amigo del alma.

-          Bueno, pues entonces céntrate en Seb.-asintió.- E intenta controlarte con Kimi, aunque no cuento con ello.-ni intentó negárselo, y se puso en pie para despedirse de Jenson.

El inglés la propuso cenar, y aceptó antes de regresar a su cuarto para descansar y hacer tiempo hasta su reunión con Cloe. Cuando esta hubo comenzado, aprovechó las charlas de su jefa momentánea para olvidarse de Kimi, pero para su desgracia, que él fuese su motivo de trabajo no la ayudaba mucho a despistar sus pensamientos por los otros.

Cloe resultó ser bastante seria en el plano laboral, pero cuando acabaron la reunión y charlaron un rato, el temor que le daba a Sandra reprocharle cualquier cosa se esfumó. Que no llegase a la treintena de edad, como pensaba Sandra, la hacía más cercana, y cuando se despidió de ella a la hora de la cena, se ofreció una y otra vez como ayuda si Sandra tenía algún problema. La vio marchar por la escalera, y a la vez que una subía, Jenson bajaba con cara de hambriento.

Fueron al buffet y durante la velada Sandra esperó que Lewis apareciese para al menos cenar con su amigo, pero el chico no dio señales de vida y Jenson parecía no esperarle. Estuvieron un rato hablando tras la cena, pero el cansancio del chico, que le había explicado su trabajo durante toda la semana, les hizo poner fin a la cena a eso de las once.

Sandra se metió en su cuarto y cogió su ordenador de la maleta para mirar un poco qué pasaba por el mundo. Las constantes malas noticias que encontraba en todos lados la hicieron acudir a las redes sociales en busca de otras informaciones que la entretuviesen más.  Los últimos resultados del Mundial de fútbol la hicieron recordar que esperaba un mensaje de Yaiza, y comprobó que en su móvil la chica le había respondido que todo le iba bien. Hablaron un rato sin entrar en muchos detalles sobre la situación de Sandra, y la chica se centró en las historias que Yaiza contaba sobre ella y Sebastian. Que llamasen a la puerta la despistó del móvil, y lo dejó sobre la mesilla mientras se levantaba hacia la entrada. Puso la mano en el manillar, y tardó en abrir por el simple hecho de que sólo podía ser una persona.

-          Me sorprende que abras.

-          Eres capaz de estar llamando hasta que lo haga, así que... –se encogió de hombros. Kimi rió.- Qué quieres.-y ella sólo quería que parase.

-          ¿Puedo pasar?

-          No.

-          ¿Por qué?

-          Porque no va a acabar bien. Nunca acaba bien.-él hizo una mueca y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su vaquero.

-          Pues entonces he venido para nada.

-          Eso me temo.-asintió él.

-          ¿Qué opción me das?-Sandra frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Cómo?

-          No puedo pasar, pero quiero hablar contigo. Sales, vienes tú a la mía, vamos al hall…-buscaba una alternativa. Ella negó.

-          No quiero hablar contigo. Me da igual el sitio por tanto.

-          Entonces prefiero pasar.

-          Qué no has entendido—

-          Dices que te da igual el sitio en el que no quieres hablar conmigo, así que elijo yo ese sitio donde no vas a hablar conmigo.-pasó al cuarto mientras lo atónito de Sandra era incapaz de impedirle el paso. Le siguió y le miró asombrada. Kimi recorría, como siempre, el cuarto con la mirada esperando ver algo que no hubiese en el suyo.- ¿Qué trae tu minibar?-se encogió de hombros y no supo si en respuesta a su pregunta o ante la escena. Kimi abrió la puerta de la pequeña nevera y puso cara de desprecio.- Lo mismo que el mío.-sacó de dentro una pequeña botella de licor y se la bebió de un trago.- Vienes a gastos pagados ¿No?-ella seguía sin entender nada.- Quiero decir, no te cobran a ti porque yo me haya bebido esto.

-          N-no.-decidió responder sólo por intentar despertarse de su asombro.- Q-qué…-pedía explicaciones con las manos.

-          Ya te he dicho que quería hablar contigo.-asumió que no había marcha atrás.

-          ¿A qué esperas? Quiero que te vayas ya, di lo que tengas que decir y vete. –se acercó a él para quitarle la botella, ofendida porque se la hubiese bebido pese a que en realidad le daba completamente igual, y la dejó de un golpe sobre la mesa. Se fue a girar para reprocharle palabras, pero la boca de Kimi se pegó a la suya con tanta velocidad que no tuvo tiempo de reacción. Su cuerpo se topó con la mesa tras ella, y aunque no correspondía al beso de Kimi, tampoco intentaba interrumpirlo. Empezó a ponerse nerviosa, y se asustó de ser tan consciente durante aquel gesto. Puso las manos en el estómago del chico y le separó de ella.- ¡¿Qué coño te pasa?!

-          ¿Eh?-él no entendía nada.

-          ¿¡Esta es tu forma de hablar?!-él miraba a los lados y se encogía de hombros antes de asentir.- ¡¿De qué vas?! ¿¡Qué no te ha entrado en la cabeza de lo que te he dicho?!

-          ¿Y a ti?

-          ¡¿Qué?!-cada vez entendía menos. Su actitud asustada cabreó, de forma incomprensible para ella, a un Kimi que se ponía con los brazos en jarra mirándola con furia.- ¿¡Qué te hace pensar que quiero liarme contigo?!

-          La obviedad de que quieres.-Le miró boquiabierta, y el gesto terminó de irritar a Kimi.- Vale, está bien. Dime que no quieres hacerlo.

-          No quiero hacerlo.

-          Intenta creértelo—

-          ¡No tengo que intentar nada, no quiero hacerlo, cómo te puede costar tanto trabajo enten—

-          Dime que no quieres hacerlo.-se acercó a ella, y la similitud de la escena que vivían con la última que surgió en Austria la intimidó tanto que no supo más que tragar saliva.- Vamos, dime que no quieres. Abre la puerta y échame.-se agarró de su propia camisa.- Me dejo arrastrar, va.-ella seguía igual de atónita a todo, y el asombro inicial se mezclaba con el recuerdo, y se veía incapaz de moverse, y aunque le pedía a su cuerpo hacerlo, otro alto porcentaje del mismo la recordaba que no quería que se fuese.- Estoy esperando.-Ella esperaba también, y muy a su pesar lo único que quería es que Kimi volviese a besarla. Se sentía con doble personalidad, y ver que Kimi asumía sin problemas las ganas de besarla de nuevo la hacía sentirse estúpida por no hacerlo ella también. No quería darle la razón, aunque la tuviese, y el sólo gesto de desviar su mirada de la del chico para mirar sus labios sirvió sólo para que su boca se volviese a unir a la suya. No se dio cuenta de que era ella misma la que atraía a Kimi hacia su propio cuerpo, y pese a que pensaba que era él el que provocaba aquel nuevo gesto, ella decidió tomar la iniciativa. Llevó sus manos a su cuello, y tras dejarlas allí unos segundos, las bajó hacia su camiseta para aferrarse más a él, clavando en ellas sus uñas e implantando en su tela la rabia contenida. Frenó el beso un segundo, agobiada por la ausencia de oxígeno en sus pulmones, y retomó el control de su respiración de forma rápida antes de que Kimi regresase a sus labios. El chico la sentó sobre la mesa y se colocó entre sus piernas, y ella se dejó caer hacia atrás para apoyarse en la pared mientras él se encorvaba hacia delante para no alejarse de su boca. Quería parar de besarle por el simple hecho de que empezaba a ver en ello una necesidad, pero el simple hecho de recocer aquello la impedía frenar. Subió las manos hacia su cuello otra vez y las siguió alzando hacia su pelo, y tiró de él para clavar en allí la rabia que había estado depositando en su camiseta. Las manos de Kimi habían estado en todo momento clavadas en su cadera, pero ahora subían bajo su camiseta hacia su cintura, provocándola tal escalofrío que tuvo que pausar el beso para tomar aire. Volvió a besarle y él siguió subiendo las manos, pero las quitó tan rápido como se retiró de ella al oír la puerta. Ambos miraron en su dirección maldiciendo al que llamase, y Kimi miró a Sandra con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Esperas a alguien?-le costaba hablar y respirar al mismo tiempo. Ella negó y Kimi fue enfurecido a abrir la puerta, y no borró el gesto ni al encontrarse a Lewis.- ¿Se puede saber qué quieres?

-          Oh.-no se esperaba encontrase con el finlandés, e incluso comprobó el número de la puerta por si se había equivocado.- Sandra…-iba a preguntar que si estaba, pero el gesto de Kimi le decía de forma obvia que sí.

-          Qué quieres.

-          Quería hablar con ella, pero oye, si os molesto—

-          Claro que molestas—

-          Pasa, pasa.-Sandra apareció reclamando a Lewis, y Kimi la miró tan sorprendido que no pudo ni hablar, y menos cuando la chica cogió de la camiseta a Kimi y le sacó fuera del dormitorio sin darle alguna explicación. Cerró y se apoyó sobre la puerta con la mirada perdida, y Lewis nunca se había sentido más incómodo.


	98. Doble personalidad

-          Si prefieres, puedo—

-          No.

Se masajeó la cara con las manos mientras Lewis la observaba sin saber muy bien cómo empezar a hablar. Se había armado de valor para ir a su dormitorio y explicarle el porqué de su reacción, y ahora sólo se preocupaba en intentar no provocar en ella una similar. No sabía ni siquiera lo que llegaba a interrumpir, pues su primera idea se desmanteló al ver cómo Sandra echaba del cuarto a un Kimi claramente enfurecido. Luego, el recapacitar sobre dicha escena le llenaba de dudas sobre si de verdad Sandra estaba llevando bien todo aquello, y aunque la respuesta era claramente negativa, su actitud le preocupaba más de lo normal.

Sandra separó las manos de su rostro y el poco aire que por allí corría le dio de lleno en la cara. Comenzó a andar hacia el centro del dormitorio mientras Lewis permanecía quieto frente a la puerta en la que había estado ella apoyada, y esperaba una señal para saber si debía permanecer allí, marcharse, o acercarse a socorrerla. La miró pese a no desplazarse de su posición, y cuando Sandra se sentó en los pies de la cama, recibió su mirada como una llamada de auxilio.

-          Supongo que lo que quiera que haya pasado no entraba en tus planes.-negó vagamente, pero la simple ironía que le parecía el momento en ese instante la hizo parar para agacharse sobre las palmas de sus manos.- ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente?-a Sandra le pareció hiriente la pregunta pese a la lógica necesidad de Lewis por aclararlo de cara a la conversación.

-          Lo de siempre.-resumió.

-          ¿Cómo ha sido esta vez?-Sandra le miró inquietada, y Lewis decidió explicarse.- Quiero decir, has sido tú, él… De mutuo acuerdo…-fingió sonreír, pero Sandra no estaba para comentarios animados. Se encogió de hombros analizando su respuesta. Kimi había llevado la iniciativa, y lejos de centrar la escena en el simple beso, el finlandés decidió asegurase de forma verbal de que la chica quería hacerlo. No le había dado una respuesta con palabras, y para su desgracia sentía que no había hecho falta.

-          Esto es una mierda…-Lewis sonrió de forma tímida otra vez, y fue a hacerla compañía sobre el colchón.

-          Me imagino que lo último que quieres hacer es hablar de ello.-Sandra asintió.- Aunque creo que en este momento te vendría bien.-le miró.- En caliente, no sé, tal vez consigues expresar lo que sientes mejor.

-          Creo que no hace falta expresar mucho. Quiero decir, qué más da ya ¿Sabes? Diga lo que diga, me guste o no, lo reconozca o me lo guarde, siempre acabamos igual.

-          Mira…-no se esperaba que Lewis la agarrase de la mano, y menos que esta acabase posada entre las dos de Lewis como si las protegiese del frío.- No creo que nos debas dar explicaciones a nadie. Ni a Jenson, ni a Seb, ni a Hülk o Dani aunque se pongan pesados.-Sandra mostró media sonrisa al imaginarse a sus dos amigos hechos una furia.- Sinceramente creo que sólo deberías dárselas a Kimi, si es que alguien las mereciese, pero la única persona que ha de aclarar todo esto eres tú. Por tu bien.-ella miró su mano, aún acogida por las de Lewis, y sintió que el frío se esfumó gracias a su ayuda.- No tengas miedo en tener que decirle a alguien si te gusta Kimi o no te gusta, o si le odias pero te encanta hacer estas locuras con él. -ella volvió a sonreír con timidez- No lo tengas porque no has de tenerlo. Pero has de aclarar las cosas contigo misma. Tú eres la que has de actuar como quieras en base a lo que sientas.

-          El problema es que no quiero sentir lo que siento.-Lewis era ahora el que sonreía de forma tímida mientras daba unas pequeñas palmadas cariñosas sobre la mano de Sandra, que ajena a todo, no llegaba a imaginar lo mucho que Lewis la comprendía.

-          Eso por desgracia no depende de ti. Ni mucho menos de Dani, Hülk, o quien quiera hacer de tu consejero. ¿Te gusta? Pues genial. Genial porque tú le gustas a él –Sandra se incomodó y Lewis apretó la mano superior sobre los nudillos de la chica sólo para tranquilizarla.- Eso es algo que también has de asumir. No lo que sientes tú, sino lo que sienta él.

-          Nadie sabe lo que siente.-pausó.- Son suposiciones basadas en calentones como este.-Lewis rió.

-          Tal vez son el camino a seguir para aclararlo. Y si lo piensas no es un mal camino, podríais haber seguido uno en el que os pegaseis.-ahora rió ella.- Lo que no has de hacer es negarte a ello. No me malinterpretes, no te digo que te líes con él cada dos por tres sólo para averiguar qué siente, pero… Si tú quieres y él quiere, intenta que esa actitud de no querer aceptarlo no te posea.

-          El problema es que siento que no quiero hacerlo, y que es sólo mi… instinto, o lo que sea, el que quiere.

-          No creo que sea sólo tu instinto. Una vez, puede… Pero mírate.-Sandra le hizo caso sin saber por qué.- No creo que estés así por culpa de tu instinto.-La chica miró a Lewis, y su boca fue adquiriendo la forma de pucheros discretos que Lewis no lograba entender.

-          Siento lo de esta mañana.-una vez captó el mensaje, Lewis bajó la mirada y sonrió justo antes de negar.

-          No lo sientas.

-          Claro que sí, no te debí hablar así, encima que me escuchas.-guardaron un breve silencio.- He hablado con Jenson.-la información no le comunicaba nada nuevo a Lewis, y pese a ello, se intrigó por no saber el tema de conversación.- Sobre ti, digo.-el chico dudó.- Dice que no estás bien últimamente…-Lewis asintió como receptor de información, y no supo si quería saber lo que Sandra pensaba.- Cómo llevas lo de… -no quiso mencionarle. Lewis se encogió de hombros y volvió a dar unas cuantas palmadas en la mano de Sandra antes de liberarla.

-          Intento acostumbrarme.

-          ¿Tan mal está la cosa?

-          ¿En qué sentido? –ella frunció el ceño.- Si te refieres a la situación como piloto, jodida. Si te refieres a mi relación con el equipo, jodida. Y si te refieres a la relación con Nico, más jodida.-Sandra soltó el poco aire que tenía dentro con mucha calma, y pensó en darle una pequeña pausa a la conversación. No sabía por qué decantarse, y agradeció que el propio Lewis se explicase en libertad.- Estas cosas pasan. Siempre han pasado, yo lo sé muy bien…-Sandra guardó silencio.- Pero supongo que cuando eres el perjudicado lo ves de otra forma. Te das cuenta del daño que se puede causar, no sé. Nos jugamos la vida y pasan cosas tan raras que te hacen dudar de todo.

-          ¿Hasta cuanto llegas a saber? De lo que pasa a tu alrededor, digo…-él hizo una mueca y negó sin mucho esmero.

-          Obviamente sólo sabes lo que te imaginas. Te cuesta pensar que tu propio equipo decida hacer ciertas cosas para perjudicarte, pero tras analizar y hablar con tus mecánicos entiendes que no hay otra opción que esa: que a tu equipo de mecánicos le aporten material diferente, que las estrategias que te diga tu ingeniero vengan dadas desde arriba sin lugar a la opinión… Ni siquiera yo desde mi posición hace años llegué a saber lo que pasaba. Supongo que nunca llegas a saberlo, porque si no sería decepcionante. No me imagino a Seb controlando las cosas del coche de Mark estos años ¿Sabes?-ella asintió- ni me lo imagino en los líderes de equipo, ni siquiera en Michael. Supongo que llegas a poder decidir cosas, al fin y al cabo eres el número uno, pero decides cosas para beneficiarte, no para perjudicar. Sólo piensas en ti mismo.

-          Entonces, en ese aspecto… -volvía a no querer mencionar su nombre.

-          Nico es más de lo mismo, con la diferencia de que Nico es mi amigo desde hace muchos años, y los amigos no actúan así.-la chica bajó la mirada, sintiendo un alto grado de decepción hacia la persona con la que había compartido los últimos meses.- Lleva raro toda temporada, pretemporada, y temporada anterior. No digo que no tenga derecho a ser tan… feliz-Sandra pensaba en otros tantos calificativos para denominar esa actitud prepotente de Nico, y ninguno era similar al dicho por Lewis.- Al fin y al cabo todo está de cara para él, pero… No sé si yo estoy preparado para aguantar esa faceta suya. Como amigo, me refiero, como piloto prefiero no pensarlo…

-          Tal vez… -buscaba justificar algo que en el fondo no podía hacer.- Él actúe como piloto. Quiero decir, buscará su propio beneficio, como has dicho antes, y la desgracia es que su compañero eres tú.-Lewis negó sonriendo sin esfuerzo.

-          Dentro de la pista se puede interpretar así, aunque si extiendes la vista un poco más verás que otros compañeros de equipo no buscan perjudicar a base de su beneficio a sus compañeros de esta forma.-ella escuchaba.- Dani y Seb, Kimi y Fernando, no sé… y ni siquiera son tan amigos como hemos llegado a serlo Nico y yo.-asintió Sandra.- Puedo llegar a entender que su deseo por ganar le haga actuar como hizo en Mónaco, al fin y al cabo que cuente con el apoyo del equipo más que yo es algo que no puedo negar, pero me preocupa más lo que ha cambiado fuera que dentro del coche. No es como antes ¿Sabes? Cuando llegué al equipo estaba encantado de tenerle como compañero, y al principio todo era genial. No fue un año fácil para mí, pero no estaba preocupado por el futuro. Aun así todo se enfrió tanto que no llegaba a entender cómo era posible que siendo amigos se rompiese todo tan fácil.

-          ¿Pasó algo? Algún detalle puntual, o…

-          No. Pero supongo que las reuniones con el equipo harán mucho, sobre todo cuando te prometen que pelearás por el título al año siguiente.-se pasó las manos por el rostro y negó una vez su visión quedó de nuevo liberada.- No sé qué está pasando, pero lo único que sé es que antes hablaba con él y me sentía bien, y ahora no confío ni en sus buenos días.-Sandra era ahora la que acogía su mano, y el chico sonrió al sentir el detalle.

-          Piensa en positivo ¿Vale? Sigues en la lucha, y eres Lewis Hamilton, quiero decir, no eres precisamente de los que se suele rendir.-él sonrió sin separar los labios.-Y seguro que tienes otros tantos motivos para animarte.-él hizo una mueca.- Oh, venga. Alguno habrá…-intentaba sonsacarle algo que él no llegaba a captar. Sandra hizo una mueca.- Algún motivo en forma de mujer llamada Nicole.-esperó una risa por parte del chico que la animase a haber elegido un tema correcto, pero Lewis parecía fingir más que otra cosa.

-          Sí, bueno…

-          ¿Bueno?-Lewis cogió aire.- ¿Van bien las cosas con Nicole?-él asintió.

-          Poco a poco, pero sí, supongo.

-          Supongo.-Lewis rió al ver que volvía a seleccionar sus palabras.- Qué me ocultas…

-          Nada, en serio. Es sólo que sé cómo son las cosas con ella, y nunca son fáciles, así que prefiero no…-se encogió de hombros, y Sandra no quiso hablar mucho más.- Pero va bien. ¡Oh!-se puso en pie y Sandra lo hizo con él por el susto.- Me voy, que mira que hora eso.-se señalaba el reloj pese a que Sandra no llegó a comprobar nada en él.

-          ¿Cómo es que has venido tan tarde?

-          Había salido a cenar, y cuando he llegado me pasaba a ver si te pillaba despierta.

-          Pues me has pillado, sí.-el rió a la vez que llegaban a la puerta.- Pues mañana te veo.-él asintió, y salió del cuarto dejándola sola frente a sus pensamientos. Volvió a llevarse las manos a la cabeza para buscar paz, y acabó haciéndose un moño con el cual se quedaría dormida sobre la cama.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando se metió bajo la ducha, la forma que había adquirido su pelo debido al moño desapareció a mayor velocidad que sus remordimientos, y ni siquiera las palabras de Lewis la ayudaban a asumir qué era lo que debía o no hacer. Era sábado, y tenía más calor que en el día anterior, por lo que la idea de los vaqueros no era una opción como sí lo fueron unos shorts blancos y una camisa granate de manga corta.

Pese a la experiencia, el calor que sentía la hizo hacerse otro moño, y cuando salió a la calle con sus sandalias sintió que la poseía el verano. No tenía nada que hacer hasta mitad de mañana, cuando Chloe la necesitaba en el recinto donde tendría lugar el festival, por lo que decidió dedicarse a averiguar el camino al lugar sin la necesidad de usar transporte.

Tardó tanto en asumir el camino que la rabia que le dio el simple hecho la llevó a coger un taxi. A su llegada, Chloe la esperaba con total tranquilidad para analizar su horario para el domingo. Apenas tenía nada que hacer lejos de seguir los pasos de Kimi, y pese a la simpleza de su trabajo animaba incluso a Chloe, ella prefería hacer cualquier cosa a seguir al finlandés. Acabaron el encuentro al que ni siquiera Sandra pudo llamar reunión en apenas veinte minutos, y esta vez el taxi no era una opción. Regresó al hotel, y allí decidió dar un paseo por los exteriores haciendo tiempo para la hora de comer.

-          ¡Tú!-pensó que la mejor forma de ver pasar los minutos sería hablando por teléfono, y pese a que tenía pensado no decir nada de lo ocurrido, Nico se extrañó en el acto.

-          Qué haces llamándome, qué ha pasado.-Sandra sonrió con ironía.

-          No me pasa nada, imbécil, encima que te llamo. ¿Te pillo currando? ¿Sigues en la fábrica?

-          No, no. Estoy en casa. ¿Qué pasa?

-          Te he dicho que nada ¿Acaso no puedo llamarte para ver qué tal tú por trabajar tanto?-él resopló.- Me imagino que esa es tu respuesta.

-          Estoy quemado, en serio.

-          ¿Tan mal va?

-          Peor que mal, pero bueno. Ignoremos el trabajo, que para eso me he venido a casa ¿Tú qué tal?

-          Pues…-alargó las vocales de la palabra mientras pensaba algo.- Bien, he estado con Jenson y Lewis.

-          ¿Y Kimi?-pensar que Nico iba a pasarlo por alto era una tontería, y ahora la que resopló fue Sandra, pero su amigo se mostró amable.- Vale, ni hablamos de trabajo ni de Kimi, que viene a ser lo mismo este finde para ti.

-          Vaya, gracias.-exageró, él rió.

-          ¿Con Jenson y Lewis bien?

-          Sí, bueno, con Lewis ha costado, pero bien, bien.

Se sintió una tremenda cotilla, pues pese a que no quería contarle nada que no fuese de su incumbencia, Nico terminó sabiendo cada frase que Lewis le había dicho a Sandra respecto al tema Mercedes. El chico no comentó mucho, y se posicionó en una zona neutral por la que intentaba comprender a Lewis sin juzgar a su amigo. A Sandra le costó sacarle opiniones, pues claramente Nico se decantaba por apoyar a su tocayo antes que a Lewis, con el que pese a arreglar las cosas no había terminado de querer recuperar una amistad.

Cuando escuchó a su amigo bostezar por tercera vez, decidió despedirse de él para ir a comer y dejarle descansar. No se preocupó en coger muchas cosas, pues tampoco tenía demasiada hambre, y el hecho de comer sola no la hacía querer alargar su estancia en el buffet. Mientras comía una ensalada de pasta, estuvo mirando al resto de gente que compartía hora de comida con ella, y se indignó por no conocer a nadie. Debido a la cita del fin de semana en Goodwood esperaba tener que quitarse a nombres importantes de los alrededores, y sin embargo lo más conocido que había visto eran los pilotos.

Comió un poco de fruta de postre, y aprovechó que los stands de comida ofrecían pequeños paquetes de mermeladas y dulces para llenar sus rodajas de manzana con crema de cacao y otras tantas cosas que asumió no ayudarían a su figura. Le dio más que igual, y rebañó todos los paquetitos hasta que no tenían ni rastro de crema, y con ese gusto que se dio, decidió salir del buffet para preguntar si había alguna especie de spa o gimnasio en el que poder relajarse.

-          Voy a ignorar el hecho de que ayer me sacases a empujones de tu cuarto –leía un folleto sobre el festival de Goodwood apoyada en el mostrador, y el brinco que le provocó oír la voz de Kimi la hizo tirar el panfleto por los aires, acabando este en el suelo. Kimi pausó su discurso para mirar de forma detallada el viaje del papel hasta los azulejos del suelo y luego regresó la mirada a Sandra para continuar.- o el hecho de que Lewis apareciese de la nada porque qué cojones hacía Lewis en tu cuarto de noche, no me lo explico, pero no es el tema -Sandra le miraba aún intentando respirar y sin creer que otra vez estuviese allí dándola la charla.- así que me centraré en que me echases del cuarto.

-          Qué.-preguntó sin tono interrogante tras tomarse unos segundos asimilando.

-          Que por qué me echaste.-resumió.

-          Pues tal vez porque Lewis llamó a la puerta.

-          ¿Y se puede saber por qué llamaba a la puerta?

-          La gente que quiere entrar a un sitio que no es suyo suele hacerlo.-Kimi rió un momento y paró el gesto en seco, demostrando la ironía del momento.- No había quedado con él, si es lo que te interesa, aunque no sé qué habría tenido de malo.

-          No sé, no me gusta que me interrumpan, la verdad.

-          Oh, perdona, la próxima vez le mandaré un mensaje diciéndole ¡Oye, Lewis, si tienes pensado venir a verme no lo hagas que a lo mejor el idiota de Kimi decide hacer lo mismo y no le gusta que le interrumpas!-él se encogió de hombros y asintió.

-          Me parecería bien.-ella abrió los ojos como platos y negó por su absurdez mientras echaba a andar hacia la puerta. Kimi la seguía, y era algo que sabía.- Aún no me has dado una explicación coherente.

-          No sé cómo te tengo que decir que no me quiero liar contigo.-Kimi rió de nuevo, aunque esta vez fue porque realmente el comentario le hizo gracia. Su risa le pareció tan fuera de lugar que se giró a él sólo para hacérselo saber con la mirada.

-          Perdón, es que pensaba que al final habías dejado eso a un lado.

-          El qué.

-          La manía de decir que no quieres.

-          Es que no—

-          Sandra.-la interrumpió y ella cogió aire para girarse de nuevo y seguir su camino. Kimi volvió a seguirla.- Ayer dejaste claro tus palabras y tus actos no van de la mano.-que fuese verdad le hacía seguir fijada en caminar e ignorarle. Salió a la calle y ni eso la hizo perderle de vista.- ¿Tanto te cuesta asumirlo?

-          Oye, en serio, quiero dejar esto a un lado ¿Vale? Sé que es mucho pedir porque la sangre no te termina de llegar nunca al cerebro –él hizo una mueca de ofensa- pero por favor, intenta ser comprensivo y déjame en paz. Deja de acosarme.

-          ¿Aco…qué?-llegaron al final de la escalera que separaba la entrada al hotel de la acera pública.

-          Acosarme.

-          ¿Yo te acoso? ¿Ahora se le llama así?

-          ¿No te estás viendo? ¿A dónde coño crees que vas? ¿Te he invitado a venir conmigo acaso?

-          Voy al mismo sitio que tú, no lo hago por seguirte.

-          ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y a dónde voy si se puede saber?-Kimi ladeó la boca y Sandra resopló negando mientras echaba a andar hacia la derecha.

-          Hacia la derecha, como yo.-se puso a su lado y Sandra frenó de nuevo.

-          ¿Te estás viendo?

-          No tengo espejos cerca, no.-ella cerró los ojos para coger aire e intentar borrar su enésima gracieta.

-          Hace una semana me evitabas, y yo a ti, cosa que me parece perfecto, pero si nos daba por encontrarnos me hablabas como si fuese el primer día y me odiases como a la que más. Y ahora aquí me acosas.

-          Y dale con acosar—

-          Kimi, ayer apareciste en mi cuarto sólo para liarte conmigo.

-          Eso también pasó la semana anterior. En realidad eso tampoco ha cambiado mucho.-le miraba atónita.

-          Supuestamente la semana pasada sólo fuiste a pedirme explicaciones.-él se encogió de hombros.

-          Y no me las diste. Y ayer te pregunté que si querías seguir con esto y tampoco respondiste.

-          Eso qué tiene que ver.

-          Que en ambos casos te liaste conmigo. Sinceramente, es una respuesta que me das mucho y me inquieta.-fingió inquietarse en realidad y ella comenzó a andar de nuevo, incómoda por sus palabras.- ¿Se lo haces a todo el mundo?

-          El qué.-hablaba enrabietada.

-          Lo de liarte con ellos si te hacen preguntas que no quieres responder.

-          Sacas las cosas de quicio.

-          ¿Ah sí? Entonces respóndeme ahora.-la frenó agarrándola del brazo y ella se giró desganada a él.- Jode ¿Eh?

-          El qué.-se despistaba tan fácilmente al mirarle que se olvidaba de lo que habían hablado apenas unos segundos atrás.

-          Que insistan en que respondas algo que te cuesta responder.-Sandra tragó saliva, y se recordó a ella misma pidiéndole explicaciones a Kimi durante las primeras veces. Tras su recuerdo, volvió a tragar saliva y temió ahogarse con el gesto, por lo que se soltó de Kimi y siguió andando.- No me vas a responder a nada ¿No?

-          ¿Me respondiste tú en su momento?

-          A mi manera, supongo.-la respuesta la dejó en blanco, y se giró por enésima vez a él, que se acercaba andando más despacio hacia su posición.

-          Cuál es tu manera, porque aún no me has dado explicaciones sobre el por qué… -no quería detallarlo. Hizo un aspaviento con la mano.- Por lo que tal vez tus maneras no me han dejado nada claro.

-          ¿Sigues queriendo explicaciones por lo de Mallorca?-ella se tomó unos segundos y asintió con cierta timidez.

-          En realidad por eso y por lo siguiente.

-          Canadá.-ella asintió.- Pero sólo las veces que fui yo, no las que fuiste tú.-el detalle la molestó, pero asintió para fingir que no.- No sé qué explicación necesitas que no te haya dado ya.-frunció el ceño ella.- En Mallorca tú querías y yo quería –ella fue a interrumpirle para especificar que él lo inició, pero Kimi la frenó con un gesto con la palma de su mano- fuese quien fuese el que lo comenzase, era cosa de dos. En Canadá en realidad ni me acuerdo de cómo fue la cosa, pero la primera vez lo hice para callarte e intentar demostrarte que era un simple beso –se señaló- _mea culpa_ , porque se nos fue de las manos, pero bueno, luego tú no tuviste problemas en repetirlo. Ni yo. Y hasta ahora.

-          Sigue sin quedar clara la explicación.-tardó varios segundos en pedir más. Él frunció el ceño.- En Mallorca estábamos borrachos en cierta medida, lo que quisiésemos entonces no era algo que se debiese tener en cuenta.

-          ¿Tú crees?-ella asintió.- Porque te recuerdo que por culpa de aquello hoy sigues queriendo evitar reconocer que no te importaría hacerlo de nuevo.-volvió a tragar saliva y se mantuvo en silencio. Él la señaló de forma fugaz.- ¿Ves? Ahora no intentas negarlo.

-          He asumido que no merece la pena, diga lo que diga vas a seguir insistiendo.-el rió y ella sintió la necesidad de hacerlo también, pero se mantuvo seria.

-          Yo te he dado mi explicación -la chica asintió levemente.- tú aún no me has dado la tuya.

-          Sobre qué.-lo sabía, pero prefería asegurarse.

-          Por qué te fuiste.-se miraron unos segundos en los que Kimi intentaba entender su mirada para asegurarse de si le iba a mentir o no, y ella sólo buscaba la forma de explicarse. Cogió aire y lo soltó con cuidado para no ahogarse. Cerró los ojos mientras recordaba lo ocurrido, y aunque apenas pasaron dos segundos en los que sus párpados ocultaban su mirada, a ella se le hicieron eternos. No había pronunciado palabra sobre lo ocurrido, sobre los motivos que la podían haber llevado a salir corriendo, y al tener que hacerle frente a ello junto a Kimi la hacía comprender que ni siquiera los tenía claros.

-          Me asusté.-introdujo. Él escuchaba.- Creo que fue demasiado.-la pausa se alargó, y él quiso preguntar por si había acabado su explicación sin llegar a entenderla.

-          ¿Demasiado?

-          Canadá fue un caos.-continuó.- Al menos para mí, no sé para ti…-le culpó indirectamente por su actitud cambiante.- Y yo al fin y al cabo el domingo seguía esperando que me dieses una explicación. Y encima estaba Nico, que rara vez me acordaba de él, pero cuando lo hacía me asustaba, y más después de que nos viese.-pausó de nuevo, pero esta vez Kimi no la interrumpió.-Mira, me resultó incómodo ¿Vale? Yo sólo buscaba despejarme, y apareciste cuando yo no quería verte ni a ti ni a nadie, y empezaste a hablar, y me alteré porque llevabas toda la semana sin querer explicarte, y de repente empezamos a… -movió la mano como si se explicase, pero la regresó a su posición natural al ver que no servía de nada.- No sé. Supongo que me asusté por lo que podría pasar justo después.

-          Tampoco pensaba comentar la jugada.-el comentario la hizo gracia, y no pudo evitar reír pese a que lo intentó controlar. Kimi sonrió. Ella había dado su explicación mirando al suelo, y ahora se negaba a alzar la mirada.- Entonces no querías hacerlo.-su conclusión la llamó tanto la atención que esa negativa de mirarle quedó a un lado. Ni ella misma había asumido eso, y pese a que el aceptarlo la sacaría de esa pregunta que odiaba responder, se sentía una embustera.

-          No entraba en mis planes, como ninguna de las cosas que han pasado. Pero supongo que si no hubiese querido en el momento, habría parado.-se explicó lo mejor que pudo.- No soy tan idiota como para dejarme hacer algo que no quiero ¿Sabes?- él asintió con media sonrisa. Verle tan tranquilo la inquietaba y sentía que lo que decía se estaba malinterpretando de alguna forma, pese a que estaba segura de sentir cada palabra que había dicho. Buscó la forma de aclararse.- Lo que pasó, pasó, y ya está. Fueron cosas del momento.

-          Anoche tampoco me respondiste.-ahora no necesitaba que le repitiese nada.

-          Pensé que con esto te había respondido.-se miraron de nuevo durante unos segundos, y Sandra, otra vez aturdida por el falso periodo de tiempo que asumía que había pasado, decidió mirar a un lado antes de echar de nuevo a andar. Sintió que Kimi no la seguía, y en parte se sintió extraña por ello.

-          ¿¡Entonces Lewis qué pintaba anoche allí?!-la distancia que se sacaban le hizo alzar la voz, y ella decidió ignorarle y reír a su espalda por la absurda pregunta.

Siguió su camino por la acera hasta que esta se convirtió en un parque, y comprobó que había llegado al campo de golf cercano al hotel. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba andando, y el clima no le dejaba nada en claro pues a cada paso que daba, este cambiaba como si hubiesen pasado horas. No quiso entrar al recinto de golf, pero se quedó por los alrededores sentada en el mármol de una fuente.

Se sentía inquieta y nerviosa, y se culpaba a ella misma por ello debido a sus respuestas. Analizaba con detalle cada cosa que le había dicho a Kimi, y asumía que tristemente era lo más sincero que podía decir. El recuerdo del gesto del chico era otra cosa que la hacía empeorar en sensaciones. Nunca le había visto así, y menos con ella. Calmado, expectante y comprensivo, algo que difería bastante de sus experiencias con Kimi. Miró a sus lados en busca de una explicación, y sólo encontraba como tal la simple presencia de ambos en Goodwood.

Llegó a la conclusión de que estar en su tiempo libre, pese a estar trabajando, volvía a provocar en Kimi un cambio anímico como ya pasó en Mallorca. Se acordó de las tantas veces en las que ambos habían compartido algo, y volvió a inquietarse al recordar desde la mañana en el karting hasta los viajes a los miradores.

Nada le parecía lógico en ese instante. Sentía que todos aquellos momentos habían llevado a que ahora todo fuese incómodo, y visto desde fuera, el que aquellos detalles acabasen en encuentros como los vividos sólo podía significar algo que se negaba a aceptar.

El mármol le hizo incomodarse también de forma externa, y se levantó sin querer estar allí mucho más tiempo. Miró el móvil, e ignorando los mensajes que tenía tanto de Yaiza como de Dani, comprobó que eran pasadas las siete y media. Creía recordar que apenas eran las cinco y algo cuando llegó a ese campo de golf, y se extrañó en solitario al asumir que había estado pensando en ese tema tanto tiempo.

Fue de regreso al hotel, y le llamó la atención el recordar el camino de forma más sencilla que el que la llevaba al recinto del circuito. Entró al hall con precaución, esperando no volver a ver a Kimi, aunque ahora su temor por reencontrarse cambiaba de sentido al no temer darle ninguna explicación, pues ya no quedaba nada que hablar por su parte más allá de sus monólogos internos.

Cuando llegó al hotel ya eran las cerca de las ocho y pese a que era una hora temprana, decidió cenar en ese momento para irse a su dormitorio y no salir de allí en lo que quedase de noche. Apenas tardó unos minutos, pues tampoco tenía hambre, y llegó a su cuarto para ponerse a mirar cosas en su ordenador buscando el sueño que no tenía. Dudó varias veces en si llamar alguien para hablar, pero por su cabeza pasaban las palabras de Lewis de aclararse consigo misma antes que acudir a nadie. Ni siquiera la idea de hablar con el propio Lewis le parecía aceptable tras sus consejos, y decidió bajar la pantalla de su portátil para buscar dormirse.

A la media hora asumió que había sido un intento estúpido, pues su cabeza seguía tan en funcionamiento que no la iba a dejar descansar hasta aclarar los últimos puntos abiertos. Se indignaba con su propio cerebro, pidiéndole que le dejase claro cuáles eran esos temas a aclarar consigo misma que la mantenían tan despierta, pero su cerebro parecía querer jugar con ella malas pasadas.

Se incorporó sobre el colchón y se retiró la sábana, y sintió que tenía tanto calor por el agobio que la dejó colgando por los pies del colchón. Se mordió el labio nerviosa, y no entendía cómo podía seguir tan nerviosa después de haber hablado con él. Y más recordando la tranquilidad con la que él había escuchado sus palabras. Asumía que algo quedaba en el aire, pero no con Kimi, sino con ella, y volvía a pedirle a su cerebro que le dictase esos flecos que no querían salir a relucir para poder ser analizados.

Metió sus pies en las chanclas que estaban al lado de la cama, y cogió una chaqueta gris bastante larga y se la enrolló por el cuerpo tras ponérsela. Cogió la tarjeta del dormitorio, y dejó que sus pasos la guiasen hasta la recepción para luego volver a subir a la planta. Llamó a la puerta, y se mordió el labio sabiendo que no le quedaba otra.

-          Esto sí que es una sorpresa.-Kimi la miraba atónito. No la esperaba, y ni ella misma lo hacía.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-          No puedo dormir.-él miró el reloj.

-          Son las once, tampoco es muy tarde.

-          No sé qué está pasando.-Kimi pretendía darle un motivo que la hiciese regresar a su cuarto, pero Sandra había llegado allí sin muchas ganas de irse sin aclarar nada. Él la escuchaba.- Mira, he sido sincera contigo ¿vale? Pero no sé qué me pasa, no paro de darle vueltas a todo y…-miraba hacia un lado, y por más que lo intentaba, no encontraba explicación a nada. Sintió que se mareaba, pero se mantuvo en equilibrio mientras él la seguía observando.

-          No sé a qué te refieres…-intentó ser amable, y ella le miró más sorprendida por el gesto que por sus palabras.

-          No sé qué está pasando entre nosotros, pero sea lo que sea no sé si me siento incómoda con ello… O con el hecho de que me sienta cómoda cuando…-la mirada perdida no la servía, y cerró los ojos buscando que una de las dos opciones se encendiese en su mente con luces de neón. Sentía frío, aunque no era por la ropa que llevaba, pero la sensación térmica que la incomodaba se quedó a un lado cuando Kimi volvió a besarla. Sentía que quería frenar aquel beso, pues no lo veía como algo que la beneficiase en ese momento, pero los labios de Kimi la servían de respuesta momentánea hacia su temor a sentirse a gusto con él. Llevó sus manos a su cuello, y no dudó en seguir besándole sin pararse a pedirle más explicaciones. Sintió las manos de Kimi en su cintura, y comprobó que con ellas la impulsaba hacia el interior del cuarto cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse a su espalda. No tenía nada de poder sobre sus acciones, y su cerebro, que la ignoraba hacía minutos, se despertaba para decirla que se dejase llevar.

-          Espera.-sintió en sus piernas el colchón de la cama chocando contra sus gemelos, y lo aturdida que estaba la hizo pensar que la propia cama la mandaba esperar. Abrió los ojos y vio a Kimi separado de su rostro, pero agarrándola de la cara con delicadeza.

-          Qué.-susurró. Él la soltó, aunque ella buscaba recuperarle.

-          He de preguntártelo.-la chica frunció el ceño.- ¿Quieres hacer esto?-Sandra cerró los ojos con dejadez, sin querer seguir con aquel juego de preguntas.- Sandra, mírate. Acabas de aparecer por mi cuarto, no es normal.

-          ¿Y qué?-se volvía a acercar a él. No quería hablar, ni pensar. Sólo dejarse llevar.

-          No quiero que vuelvas a salir corriendo.-ella le miró con seriedad, ocultando las ganas de querer besarle para callarle. Cogió aire numerosas veces, impidiendo que sus pulmones actuasen de una forma natural. No sabía si Kimi seguía esperando una respuesta, pero no tenía planeado decir ni una palabra más.- Dime si quieres hacerlo.-todo volvió a pasar por su mente, y sintió que volvía a la tierra asustada y llena de dudas. Pero el rostro de Kimi la servía de salvavidas, y eso fue algo que la terminó de volver loca. Asintió, y él no dudó en darse unos segundos antes de volver a sus labios.

Ella agradeció sentir de nuevo, y agarró su camiseta con fuerza para tirar de él. Dobló su rodilla para apoyar su pierna derecha en la cama, y siguió el gesto con la izquierda para quedar sobre el colchón antes de que Kimi la acabase tumbando. Se colocó entre ella y mantuvo su boca pegada a la suya durante unos segundos antes de buscar otro foco donde plantar sus besos. Bajó a su cuello, y Sandra se aferró al colchón con las manos como si viajase a Montreal a través de las sensaciones.

Sensaciones que la daban el mismo placer pero mucho menos temor. Se soltó con la izquierda para llevarla a su pelo, y lo recorrió con los dedos mientras el chico la seguía dando besos. Sintió que Kimi separaba sus piernas hacia los lados un poco más, ayudado de las suyas propias, y aunque sus labios recorriendo su piel la hacían estallar, no quería perder mucho tiempo. Llevó ambas manos a su pantalón, y gracias a que eran elásticos los bajó sin mucho problema, al igual que su ropa interior. El tacto de la mano de Kimi en su cintura la hizo temblar, y no sintió que el chico quitaba su pantalón y lencería a la misma velocidad que había hecho ella.

Volvía a besar sus labios, y sentía calor en su sexo pese a que él ni siquiera la estaba tocando. El chico se desprendió de la camiseta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y mientras ella asimilaba la visión, Kimi le retiraba la suya a la misma velocidad. Kimi llevó su mano a su propio miembro, y lo dirigió al sexo de la chica para entrar en ella con cuidado. Mucho más despacio que la otra vez, pese al alto grado de necesidad mostrado por ambos en ese instante. Cuando le sintió dentro por completo se estremeció bajo él, y separó sus labios de los suyos para respirar por la boca a la vez que subía sus manos por la espalda de Kimi para atraerle hacia su pecho.

Todo iba muy deprisa. Apenas unos minutos atrás, Sandra yacía en su cama intentando dormir e ignorando cualquier recuerdo que se lo impidiese, y ahora nada de eso tenía cabida en su mente. Encogía su vientre cada vez que su cuerpo sentía las embestidas de Kimi, y se negaba a reparar en las consecuencias que pudiese tener aquel acto. Arañó su espalda a medida que el placer de su cuerpo se multiplicaba, y el roce de sus uñas por la piel de Kimi hacía que el chico aumentase aún más su ritmo. Sintió sus labios de nuevo junto a los suyos, y pese a que necesitaba respirar por todas las vías posibles, le dejó permanecer en su boca siempre y cuando no parase el movimiento de su cintura.

Acató las órdenes y no cesó en ningún momento. El deseo de no separarse de él cada vez era mayor, pero las rápidas embestidas de Kimi la desplazaban hacia arriba, llevándola a usar la mano para frenar su empuje contra el respaldo. Kimi llevó su mano junto a la de ella, y se apoyó sobre la de Sandra para agarrar el borde de la madera e impulsarse con mayor fuerza en él. Sandra no podía seguir correspondiendo el beso que él la daba, y sus pulmones cobraban preferencia en su necesidad de respirar. Apoyó su frente en el pecho de Kimi a la vez que bajaba su mano del respaldo para agarrarse en su cuello con ambas. Él siguió apoyado en el respaldo sin salir de ella, y se molestaba por el poco espacio que le permitía esa cama para seguir avanzando sobre el colchón.

Apenas corría el aire en aquel cuarto. Sandra buscaba cualquier espacio que le permitiese reencontrarse con el oxígeno al que echaba de menos, pero el rostro de Kimi la retenía la mirada haciéndola olvidar las exigencias de su cuerpo. Los ruidos del respaldo de la cama contra la pared la alteraban por su compenetración con los empujes de Kimi, alejándola del pensamiento de frenarle por miedo a hacer demasiado ruido. La cama temblaba, y ella sin embargo sentía que pese a la velocidad todo ocurría de manera cuidadosa. Cada vez sentía más placer, y el placer traía consigo mayor calor. Se incorporó un poco ayudándose de sus antebrazos, y besó el cuello de Kimi mientras le animaba a ir hacia atrás, pausando con el gesto el acto durante unos segundos. Buscó sus labios, y los saboreó llevándole con ellos hacia el colchón. Le tumbó con delicadeza mientras su cuerpo se estremecía por enésima vez ahora debido al cambio térmico. Él se negaba a alejarse de su rostro, pese a las intenciones de Sandra por mantenerse sentada sobre él. La acercaba hacia su cara con las manos, tirando de ella con suavidad para impedir que el beso se viese perjudicado. El pelo de la chica les cubría, y Kimi lo recogía tras su cuello para no perderla de vista. Fueron segundos que le calmaron, pero ella buscaba separarse de él para seguir aquel momento. Se alejó de Kimi apoyándose en su pecho, y salió de él dejándole desconcertado. Dudó durante unos segundos qué hacer, pues la mirada de Kimi la pedía tantas explicaciones que se sintió agobiada por no saber analizarlas. Creyó despistarse, pero Kimi volvía a incorporarse para besarla y traerla de vuelta con él.

El beso fue corto, y Sandra decidió seguir con aquello de forma que se alejase de cualquier pensamiento que la llevase a pararlo de forma definitiva. Le dio la espalda, y siguió sentada sobre él mientras agarraba su miembro para introducirlo en su cuerpo. Kimi estaba apoyado con las manos mirando su espalda, y el sentirla rodeando de nuevo su foco de placer le hizo juntar su espalda con el colchón. Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio a la vez que Sandra se apoyaba en sus piernas para darse impulsos. Sandra se sentía presionada por la única prenda de ropa que la acompañaba, y se la quitó tan rápido como pudo. Ahora ella implantaba el ritmo, y pese a que las revoluciones habían descendido considerablemente, el placer se había intensificado para ambos. Clavaba sus uñas en sus muslos, y el chico se sujetaba una mano por la muñeca mientras se tapaba la mirada. Dejó de clavar sus dientes en su labio para acompañar con la boca otra vía de respiración, y el momento en el que Sandra decidió aumentar el ritmo provocó que Kimi llevase sus manos a su cintura alarmado por el rumbo. Le temblaban las manos, mientras que ella se contagiaba de su frialdad para no tener piedad en sus movimientos. No le podía ver, y sin embargo su rostro seguía clavado en ella en su recuerdo. Se basaba en ello para no frenar, y se negaba a escuchar a cualquier remordimiento que quisiese hacer acto de presencia.

Mientras les negaba el acceso, su cuerpo se contraía de placer por sus propios movimientos. No esperó que su momento llegase tan pronto, y no sabía cómo dirigir a su cadera para no cesar el movimiento. El placer llegó al límite a la vez que Kimi se incorporaba hacia ella sin soltar su cintura. Sandra apoyó su espalda en su pecho y dejó que fuese él el que la guiase, y selló su orgasmo con besos en el cuello que la supieron a gloria. Sintió que Kimi la tumbaba de nuevo sobre la cama, y notó cómo salía de ella brevemente antes de recuperar su primera posición y entrar en ella otra vez. Se movió despacio, para no molestarla en su recuperación, y sucumbió en ella a los segundos mientras la chica acariciaba su rostro devolviéndole la calma.

Apoyó despacio la frente sobre la de la chica, y comenzó a respirar pretendiendo darle a sus pulmones la misma calma que buscaba para sí mismo. Abrió los ojos y conectó con los de ella, que seguía mirándole mientras acariciaba su rostro bajando las manos a su cuello. Su respiración estaba nivelada, y pese a ello, la de Kimi era más nerviosa. Sandra tenía la mente completamente en blanco, y en ella sólo tenía cabida el deseo de seguir mirándole. Devolvió sus manos a su rostro, y le acercó al de ella para besarle con paciencia. Kimi sentía que temblaba, pero aun así buscó la forma de no demostrárselo. La besó dejándose caer poco a poco sobre ella, sintiendo su cuerpo bajo el suyo al igual que su temperatura. Las manos de Sandra recorrían su pelo de abajo hacia arriba haciéndole sentir en la gloria. Mordió su labio al mismo tiempo que tiraba de su pelo, y el chico abrió de nuevo los ojos para buscar los de ella. Necesitaba que le respondiese de nuevo a su pregunta, pero no quería tener que formularla. Dejó que su mirada hablase por sí sola mientras él se aferraba a esa sensación de comodidad que sentía. La chica miró sus labios, y se volvió a juntar a ellos dándole su respuesta. Esta vez se quedaría con él.


	99. A un lado

Ni siquiera sabía que se había llevado el teléfono consigo, y cuando lo oyó sonar lo buscó alarmada por el dormitorio. Estaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, vibrando sin control y mostrando un mensaje de cuatro llamadas perdidas más la que sonaba en el momento que sólo conseguía alarmar más a Sandra.

-          S-sí.-lo cogió sofocada y se decidió a escuchar mientras se intentaba peinar con la mano. Chloe la pedía explicaciones de la forma más amable que podía desde el otro lado del teléfono, y Sandra dejaba su melena para ocultar su cara bajo sus dedos llena de vergüenza. No sabía qué excusa ponerla, y se retiró el teléfono de la oreja un segundo para mirar que eran las nueve y media de la mañana, lo que la dejaba en la peor posición posible. Tartamudeaba mientras se excusaba, y agradeció asintiendo varias veces que Chloe sólo se dedicase a meterla prisa.- V-voy para allá.-colgó el teléfono y lo tiró a la cama, y cuando se quedó frente al colchón sintió que caía desde las nubes en las que había dormido de bruces contra el suelo. Kimi la miraba atónito pero sin inmutarse demasiado, lo que llevó a Sandra a tirar de la sábana que colgaba de la cama para taparse como pudo.- Qué.

-          ¿Haces esto a menudo?-la chica buscaba por el suelo el resto de su ropa mientras ahora Kimi buscaba algo con lo que taparse él.

-          El qué.

-          Pasearte desnuda por el cuarto.

-          Me pasearía vestida si no me llamasen por teléfono para decirme que llego tarde a trabajar.-Kimi hizo una mueca justo cuando la chica cogía todas sus cosas para ir al cuarto de baño. La sábana seguía anclada al colchón, y le costó tirar de ella para que la acompañase al servicio, pero lo consiguió. Kimi se puso en pie cuando ella desapareció y comenzó a vestirse sin mucha prisa. Oía a Sandra protestar en el baño cada vez que se caía algo y no podía evitar reír.

-          Oye, no es por nada –se paseaba por la puerta de baño para no tener que gritar- pero deberías tranquilizarte un poco.

-          Qué fácil decirlo.-abrió y dio un golpe seco en la pared con la puerta. Iba dando saltos poniéndose las sandalias.

-          Fácil no, pero trabajas conmigo, y yo no estoy así que mucho no tendrás que hacer.

-          No todo gira entorno a ti ¿Sabes?

-          Yo creo que sí, pero no voy a debatirlo ahora.-Sandra resopló ignorando su comentario y fue a por su móvil para salir de allí.- ¿Te vas?

-          ¿No te has enterado aún de que llego tarde?

-          ¿No vas a desayunar ni nada?

-          No.-abrió la puerta.- Aún tengo que pasar por el cuarto a cambiarme.-él se encogió de hombros a la vez que la chica cerraba con un portazo.

Odiaba llegar tarde, y más si era al trabajo, pero de camino al dormitorio se dio cuenta de que esa había sido la mejor excusa para no tener que afrontar la mañana junto a Kimi. Cuando cerró la puerta de su cuarto se quedó apoyada en ella ignorando las prisas que tenía para analizar lo que le llegaba a su mente como flashes. Miraba a los lados sin comprender nada, y por mucho que lo intentaba, no llegaba a una conclusión por la cual hizo lo que hizo.

Ahora la excusa del trabajo le servía incluso a ella, que se iba corriendo hacia el armario para buscar en su maleta el polo de la FIA que la hiciese olvidar la noche anterior. Salió corriendo del cuarto con su mochila y bártulos para pasar por el buffet a velocidad supersónica, arramplando con unas servilletas que rodeaban donuts y croissants para el camino al igual que un pequeño brick de zumo. No había opción de ir andando, pese a que ya recordaba el camino al recinto, así que se acercó al primer taxi que había allí para pedirle con un intento de amabilidad inexistente que corriese como el viento hacia el circuito.

Chloe la esperaba en la entrada con una falsa sonrisa que acompañó con un falso “ _no pasa nada_ ” cuando Sandra se disculpó la primera vez en persona. Fueron al centro de la FIA más cercano para interrumpir la reunión de prensa que tenía lugar. Sandra recibió todas las miradas asesinas de la zona, y ella se la destinó con disimulo a su jefa del día por suponer que había tenido que decir varias veces que llegaba tarde. No se enteró de nada de lo que allí pasaba por llegar a mitad de la charla, pero cuando acabó, Chloe, más relajada, la explicó su labor.

La tocó irse al centro en que se había instalado Ferrari para el evento y allí se encontró con Matilda, a la que ya conocía aunque sin mucha profundidad. La animó que la preguntase por Yaiza y que la permitiese a la vez responderle, pues la ayudó a respirar más tranquila asumiendo que al menos no había perjudicado su tardanza al equipo. Matilda la explicó que tendría que ir con ella y Kimi durante todo el día hasta que este tuviese que ir al circuito, y el aceptar que no le quedaba otra le recordó que tendría que enfrentarse a él tarde o temprano pese a su escapada del dormitorio.

Escapada. Otra más pese a lo planeado. Tenía motivo, se decía, y esperaba con sinceridad que Kimi no se hubiese tomado a mal esa vez su carrera hacia el exterior. Se sentó en la escalera que daba entrada al centro de Ferrari a tomarse sus donuts y croissants, y esperó que no le sentasen mal mientras los nervios acompañaban la función digestiva de su estómago. Se bebía para finalizar su desayuno el zumo que había traído a la vez que Kimi hacía acto de presencia al inicio de la escalera.

-          ¿Mucha bronca?-Sandra negó mientras metía el brick de zumo en su bolsa para luego tirarlo. Ahora le quedaba esperar que su conversación con él no la enervase.- ¿Qué te han dicho?

-          Chloe nada, y mejor. Matilda nada, me ha explicado qué hacer.-Kimi asintió mientras llegaba a su mismo escalón. La miraba desde la altura, pero Sandra no iba a alzar la mirada aunque el silencio la hacía inquietarse.- Qué.-le animó a hablar.

-          Nada.-que no dijese nada más la hizo mirarle, y ni aun así provocó que Kimi dijese nada más.

-          Por qué me miras.-se encogió de hombros.

-          Yo soy un mandado, tendrás que decirme qué tengo que hacer.-se sintió estúpida por haberse olvidado de su labor ese día pese a habérsela recordado al propio Kimi segundos atrás. Se levantó y sacó de su mochila la carpeta.

-          Tienes una entrevista.-le oyó resoplar.- Es corta.

-          Eso dicen siempre. ¿Con quién?-frunció ella el ceño mientras intentaba descifrarlo.

-          No lo sé. Los horarios son diferentes a los que uso normalmente.-Kimi se asomó a intentar leer.- Demasiadas iniciales.

-          Es una televisión inglesa.

-          ¿Sí?-se sorprendió.

-          Sí.-la miró de arriba abajo sin venir a cuento.- Deberían haber mandado a Yai, ella sí lo sabría.

-          Ella es periodista, yo no.

-          Cierto, que eres una usurpadora.-Kimi siguió su camino hacia el fin de la escalera para entrar al centro de Ferrari, y Sandra no salió de su asombro por el comentario hasta que volvió a toparse con él dentro a los segundos.

-          Para tu información mi jefa dice que lo hago bastante bien. De hecho en Red Bull me pidieron a mí antes que a Yai o a ninguna otra.

-          Así les va este año.-le miró con los ojos desorbitados.

-          ¿Qué tendrá que ver lo que hago yo con sus coches?-Kimi rió mientras se agachaba a coger algo de un pequeño armario que resultó ser una mini nevera. Se volvió a incorporar con una cantimplora.

-          ¿Por qué te picas tanto? Es sólo una broma.-no había borrado su sonrisa de superioridad y salía de nuevo hacia la calle dejando a Sandra sintiéndose estúpida de nuevo. No sabía por qué se lo había tomado tan en serio, y decidió echarle la culpa a él en su cabeza por ser un continuo bromista insoportable. Le siguió sin reparar en el destino al que iban, y mientras caminaba a su espalda intentaba averiguar si su comportamiento del día se debía a lo ocurrido la noche anterior, al fin de semana en general, o a algún milagro. Fuese lo que fuese, optó por no tomarle en serio en el mal sentido.- ¿A dónde vamos?-Sandra frenó a su vez.

-          ¿Y yo que sé?-Kimi puso los ojos en blanco mientras Sandra sacaba de nuevo la carpeta.- Yo te estaba siguiendo.

-          Yo siempre ando sin saber a dónde, normalmente me soléis decir vosotras a dónde girar y esas cosas.-Sandra se ponía nerviosa por la tardanza mientras recuperaba el horario, y se dedicaba mientras a burlarle imitando su voz.- Novata.

-          Con Dani es todo más fácil. Ahí voy con Gina.

-          ¿Matilda no viene?

-          ¿Es tu jefa de prensa?

-          ¿Trabajas para mí y no sabes con quién has de ir?-respiró pausadamente para no tomarse eso como algo negativo.

-          Pues no.

-          Es Agata.-ella asintió cogiendo finalmente el horario.

-          Vale, pues dónde está Agata.

-          En su casa, supongo.-Sandra bajó el papel para mirarle con rabia.

-          ¿Entonces para qué me dices que tengo que ir con Agata?

-          No te he dicho nada de eso, tú me has preguntado que quién es mi jefa de prensa. Yo te he respondido. Matilda se encarga de todo hoy.-Sandra resopló y echó a andar mirando su papel. Kimi reía a su espalda.

-          Al centro número 4.-indicó.

Llegaron en menos tiempo del esperado por su posición, y allí como Kimi había dicho esperaba el medio inglés para hacerle la breve entrevista. Kimi mostró sus pocas ganas de formar parte de ella desde la primera pregunta, y Sandra se entretuvo mientras tanto en analizar sus respuestas para ver cuál podría ser considerada una respuesta interesante y cuál no. Llegó a la conclusión de que el medio iba a tener que hacer un gran esfuerzo por sacar algo en claro de sus palabras.

-          Eres la delicia del periodismo.-ironizó mientras se encaminaban al centro número 10 para otra entrevista. Kimi asintió.

-          Viven de mí.

-          Vas a conseguir que llegue a sentir pena por ellos y todo.-Kimi la miró sin creerla demasiado.- La pobre muchacha esa no te ha hecho nada, y mira cómo la has contestado.

-          Es becaria.

-          ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-          Porque tendría que tener tu edad, porque conozco a ese medio, y porque conozco a su reportera habitual. Y porque tengo experiencia en esto.

-          Pues podrías tener un poco más de tacto. Imagina que llega a ser Yai.

-          A Yai la mandaría a la mierda sin mucha complicación.-Sandra se aguantó la risa.- Además delante de la cámara. Si seguro que se reiría.

-          Dalo por hecho.-dejaron de hablar unos segundos.- Oye ¿Y la Barbie?-él resopló.

-          Doy gracias a Matilda por no haberla hecho venir. Pensaba que vendría ella.

-          ¿Qué tal se porta?

-          El otro día me propuso hacer un reportaje para su blog de moda sobre qué colores favorecen a los hombres rubios de ojos claros según la temporada del año.-Sandra rió ahora sin querer controlarlo.

-          ¿Aceptaste?-Kimi la miró con rabia y ella siguió riendo.

-          Prefiero una entrevista de 24 horas con Yai.-llegaban al centro 10 a la vez que Sandra dejaba de reír.

-          Ay, pero en serio.-seguía interesada en el tema- ¿En serio es así? ¿Va y te pregunta esas cosas?

-          Es peor. Estaba tomándome un café con mi ingeniero y llegó con una carpeta así –ejemplificó con su mano el grosor exagerado de la carpeta- llena de fotos de ropa porque según ella estamos ya en verano y no podíamos seguir perdiendo el tiempo.-Sandra volvió a reír mientras entraban al centro.

-          ¿Y qué dijo tu ingeniero? ¿Se enfadó?

-          Dijo que me favorece el rojo.-la risa de Sandra se convirtió en escandalosa justo cuando cerraban la puerta a su paso y todos les miraban por el ruido. Kimi también reía, y al igual que Sandra, habían forzado una seriedad poco creíble en un segundo. El medio alemán que tocaba ahora les miraba asombrados por la escena, pero fingieron como los recién llegados que allí no había pasado nada.

Esta entrevista fue tan inútil como la anterior, y ahora Sandra ya se entretenía más riendo que analizando tras su carpeta a cada comentario fuera de lugar que Kimi dejaba caer sobre la mesa. La pobre reportera alemana, que parecía conocerle desde hacía tiempo, ni se inmutaba por sus respuestas y las tomaba como un tesoro cada vez que duraban más de 10 segundos.

La mañana continuó con otro medio inglés, esta vez escrito, y dos franceses que se extendieron más de la cuenta. Matilda tuvo que aparecer en el último momento pues el jefe del medio se negaba a cortar su entrevista por mucho que Sandra se lo decía, y cuando llegó la jefa de Ferrari este no tuvo más remedio que acatar órdenes. Matilda ya se quedó con ellos y tras un breve descanso se llevó a Kimi hacia el circuito. Dio a Sandra una hora libre hasta que Kimi tuviese que bajarse del coche, y decidió ir en busca de algo que la entretuviese. Paseando entre los centros se encontró con Jenson, y agradeció que en ningún momento la preguntase por nada más allá de su relación laboral con Kimi. La suerte corrida con el piloto de McLaren no la acompañó cuando se topó con Lewis. Insistía en que tenía tiempo de sobra para charlar, y Sandra no pudo excusarse de él. Le resumió lo ocurrido el día anterior, y la sonrisa de Lewis la inquietaba.

-          Eso está bien ¿No?

-          No sé qué decirte.-se sentía extraña por la actitud del finlandés, y nadaba entre dudas sin aclararse en absoluto.- ¿Le has visto? Hoy, digo.

-          Sí, pero a mí me ha mirado con ganas de matarme, así que no me lo tomo como una demostración.-Sandra rió.- Supongo que no le hizo gracia que os interrumpiese.-ella negó.

-          No mucha, no.

-          La próxima vez llamaré antes por teléfono.-su comentario le recordó al realizado por ella misma a Kimi, y no pudo evitar reírse. Aceptó la oferta del inglés de tomar un café mientras hacían tiempo, y este se le terminó echando encima más a ella que a él.- ¿Qué tienes que hacer?

-          Pues aguantar a Kimi contestando mal a los medios.-Lewis rió.- ¿Tú no tienes mucho que hacer?

-          Sí pero voy una hora más tarde que él en todo.

-          Si estuviese aquí te diría que lo aplicases a la Fórmula 1, seguro.-Lewis asintió demostrando que había pensado en lo mismo. Se despidieron y cada uno siguió hacia un lugar diferente.

Sandra llegó al circuito, en donde Matilda le había dicho que la esperarían, pero la propia Matilda había desaparecido. La llamó y una reunión de última hora la retenía en el centro de Ferrari. Sacó de nuevo su horario para asumir su papel de líder de prensa en ese momento, y fue en busca de Kimi. El color rojo la sirvió de guía, tanto el de su ropa como el del coche que tenía detrás, y allí se esperó a que Kimi dejase de hablar con la gente.

Sonreía como nunca le había visto hacer, y volvió a inquietarse sin saber el motivo real de aquella felicidad inaudita. Se puso nerviosa cuando la opción de ser ella el motivo pasó por su cabeza, y negó como si necesitase ver el propio gesto para sumir que no podía ser así. Kimi tardó más de la cuenta en reunirse con ella, y con motivo del amplio grupo de gente que les rodeaba, apenas pudieron hablar más allá de sobre lo bien que había ido su demostración.

Tuvo la suerte, en parte, de que apenas pudo hablar con Kimi más en todo el día, y cuando el evento acabó Matilda la dejó volver al hotel quedándose ella al frente del trabajo. Sintió la necesidad de ofrecerse como voluntaria para realizar ella la labor, pero sólo la vergüenza que la dio pensar en ello la hizo callarse y aceptar su fin de trabajo. Fue andando esta vez hacia el hotel, pese a que las piernas le pesaban demasiado. Llegó a su cuarto y soltó todo por el suelo para meterse en la bañera del servicio para tomarse un baño de agua caliente. Este se le fue de las manos, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta el buffet estaba a punto de cerrar. Consiguió bajar a tiempo para poder comer tranquila, y aun así su salida del restaurante supuso el cierre del mismo. Regresó a su cuarto y al contrario que los otros días, apenas duró unos minutos en quedarse dormida.

Se despertó apresurada con motivo de su último despertar, y miró el teléfono comprobado que su alarma no había sonado y que no había perdido el avión rumbo a Silverstone. Tenía ya todo organizado, y decidió salir con tiempo para desayunar en el aeropuerto sin prisas. Salió del cuarto y miró en el pasillo hacia la puerta de Kimi, y sintió algo en su estómago que ahora no podía acusar al hambre. Tiró de su maleta y fue a por un taxi, y a media mañana estaba en su hotel de Silverstone sentada en el hall, mirando por la puerta cómo su amigo Nico hacía acto de presencia. Este sonreía, y ella no lo hacía por motivo de su cercana charla. El chico la dio un abrazo y se sentó receptivo, y Sandra decidió ponerle al día antes de que empezase a bromear.

-          No hace falta que digas nada.-ironizó al ver que Nico no hablaba.

-          N-no, es que…-la miraba atónito.- Joder, San.

-          Qué.

-          Estás muy pillada ¿Eh?-no era el comentario que esperaba, y le miró ojiplática a la vez que le daba de golpes.- ¡Eh, eh, relax!

-          ¿¡Cómo dices semejante idiotez?!

-          ¿Pero tú te has visto?

-          ¿Tú que sabrás cómo me siento?

-          ¿No era yo el llorica del amor? Pues lo sabré yo mejor que nadie.-Sandra no pudo evitar reír y borrar su gesto serio al oírle decir eso, y en el mismo instante que lo hacía se acordó de Yaiza. Sacó el móvil y leyó los mil mensajes que la chica le había dejado. Nico miró por encima, asumiendo que no iba a haber charla sobre Kimi de forma seria hasta que Dani no llegase al día siguiente, y comprobó que su amiga leía la conversación de Yaiza.- ¿Cuándo llega?

-          Hoy.

-          ¿Qué tal le ha ido?-Sandra alzó la mirada con pena.

-          ¿Quieres saberlo?-Nico tragó saliva.- Bueno, en realidad te gustará saber algo, creo.-Él frunció el ceño.- O sea están bien, no lo han dejado ni nada, no te emociones.-rió.- Pero por lo visto el jueves estuvieron de cena con unos amigos de Seb y dos de ellos se acoplaron a su casa.

-          ¿Cómo, cómo?-no entendía. Sandra releía los mil mensajes de su amiga.

-          Me dice eso, que dos amigos se fueron con ellos a casa de Seb y se han quedado allí el fin de semana.-Nico seguía sin verle la emoción.- Que no han tenido intimidad, Hülk.

-          ¡Ahhh!-se daba cuenta finalmente. Sonrió y Sandra negó.

-          Pobres, para una semana que tienen…

-          Sí, pobres.-Sandra le dio una patada.- ¡Eh!

-          De eh nada, es mi amiga, y él también, así que no te rías de ellos.

-          ¿Ahora él es tu amigo?-la miró indignado.

-          Es el novio de mi amiga, por tanto es mi amigo.

-          ¿Más que yo?

-          ¿Qué? ¡No! No te pongas celoso también de esto ¿Eh?

-          ¿También? ¿De qué estoy celoso yo?-Sandra le miró sin querer creerle. Nico tragó saliva.- Lo de ellos no sirve.

-          Es suficiente con eso, créeme. ¡Ey!-se ponía en pie de un gesto al ver a Lewis entrar por la puerta. Nico volvió a mirarla indignado y sin entender nada. La chica corrió hacia él y le dio dos besos.- ¿Qué tal? ¡No sabía que venías hoy!

-          ¿Cómo no voy a venir? Es Silverstone, tengo más trabajo que nunca.-rió.

-          ¡Es verdad! Se me había olvidado, carrera en casa.-él asintió.- ¿Qué haces ahora?

-          Pues nada, instalarme.

-          Si quieres bájate, estamos ahí.-señaló a Nico en el sofá, con cara de pocos amigos. Lewis borró su sonrisa.

-          No creo que sea bien recibido.-buscó sonreír entre la broma, pero no quedó muy sincero, más bien lastimoso. Sandra miró a Nico y a Lewis como si fuese un partido rápido de tenis.

-          ¿Por?

-          ¿Cómo que por? Ya sabes que no es que me tenga mucho aprecio.

-          P-pero si hicisteis las paces…

-          Sí, y duró una semana.-intentaba recordar algo que les hubiese hecho discutir de nuevo, pero por más que le daba vueltas en esos pocos segundos, no había nada.

-          ¿Qué ha pasado?-Lewis se encogió de hombros, compartiendo la duda de Sandra.

-          No lo sé.-ella le exigió más con la mirada.- En serio, no lo sé. Esos días estuvo bien pero luego se volvió a alejar. Supongo que fue porque Yai y yo… Bueno. Eso.-Sandra cerró los ojos y se giró hacia su amigo, que jugaba con el móvil en el sofá, y le maldijo desde la distancia.

-          Es imbécil.-Lewis rió.

-          No digas eso, es duro. Le entiendo.

-          ¿Le entiendes? ¿Cómo puedes entenderle? Actúa como un niño.

-          Sé lo que es, supongo que por eso le entiendo. Te recuerdo que Yai me dejó por Seb.-Sandra tragó saliva y se negó a responder a eso de forma que le hiciese sentir mal.

-          Bueno, da igual, tú bájate, ya le hago yo hablarte.-Lewis asintió y sonrió antes de despedirse de ella para ir a recepción. Sandra fue derechita hacia los sofás de nuevo, sin mucha simpatía.- Tú.-le dio una colleja a Nico.

-          Te suplico que dejes de darme hostias, ya van tres—

-          Qué te pasa con Lewis.-la miró asombrado y resopló mirando hacia un lado.- No me pongas caras.

-          No me seas pesada.-se asombró de ver cómo la contestaba.

-          A mí no me hables así.

-          Si Kimi lo hace te gusta, si lo hago yo, no.-volvió a sorprenderse y le miró con tanta rabia que estuvo a punto de levantarse e irse. Nico, sin embargo, acostumbrado a otra actitud, se dio cuenta de lo mal que había quedado y buscó la forma de enmendar su error.- Lo siento.

-          Eres imbécil.

-          Sí, pero es que no sé a qué ha venido lo de Lewis.

-          ¿Cómo que a qué ha venido? Me ha dicho que no le hablas.

-          Oh, venga.-protestó.- ¿Es un niño de 5 años? ¿Se chiva a mamá o qué?-le parecía demasiado misteriosa su actitud, y ahora Sandra le miraba más intrigada que cabreada.

-          ¿Es por Yai?-en su respuesta iba a encontrar la verdadera, que estaba segura iba a diferir de la que le diese Nico.

-          Claro, te recuerdo que se lió con ella, no me apetece que—

-          Es por Nico.-su amigo paró de hablar en seco. La miraba atónito.- Quiero decir, sé que también le tienes manía por lo de Yai, pero no es por eso por lo que estás así ahora. Es por Nico ¿Verdad?-ahora esperaba que el Nico que estaba en frente la convenciese de que no era así, aunque su rostro no daba lugar a dudas.

-          No es lo que piensas, si te sirve.

-          Sí lo es.

-          No, Sandra. Nico no me ha dicho nada de Lewis ¿vale? Aunque tampoco hace falta.-Sandra escuchaba.- Siempre que estoy con él, él está rodeado de gente de Mercedes o de amigos, así que siempre sale el tema Lewis quieras o no.-Sandra sentía una presión en el pecho que la incomodaba.- Nunca me ha dicho nada malo de él, puedes estar tranquila. Pero si he de posicionarme por alguno, no tengas la menor duda de por quién será.-ella bajó la mirada, recordando la llamada con su amigo en la que le ponía al día de la relación entre los dos pilotos de Mercedes sin que Nico dijese nada.- Y esto no tiene que ver nada contigo ¿Vale? Es independiente a lo vuestro, ahí ya sabes que te di la razón en todo. Pero en esto—

-          En esto Lewis tiene la razón, Hülk.-no dudó en tomar partido. Él no esperaba otra cosa de ella, por lo que no se inmutó.- Lo sabes. Y que le llames niño de 5 años me hace pensar que estás muy manejado por las opiniones contrarias a Lewis.

-          ¿Qué tiene que ver? Hablábamos de por qué no me hablo con él, no de—

-          El otro día me metí en internet, y te sorprendería –ironizó- saber la de gente que le tomaba por tal por sus quejas.

-          Hombre, muy maduras no son—

-          Hülk, en tu equipo prefieren a Checo porque mete más pasta que tú en Force India.-fue directa, y ahora Nico miró hacia otro lado.- No me puedo creer que seas tan idiota como para pensar que Lewis es un inmaduro cuando sabes de primera mano cómo funciona esto.

-          Si es entre ellos, quiero que Nico gane el campeonato, no Lewis.

-          Estoy segura de que Seb piensa igual que tú, y sin embargo tengo claro que Seb no es tan inmaduro como tú de llamarle crío por sus protestas.

-          Seb no tendría derecho a quejarse de nada, te recuerdo que a Mark—

-          ¡Hülk!-estaba completamente indignada, y no entendía nada de lo que escuchaba. Se puso en pie para irse de allí en cualquier momento.- ¡Cómo puedes estar diciendo esto!

-          Sandra, son opiniones—

-          No, no son opiniones. Tú no opinas así.

-          ¿Y tú qué sabes?-se levantó frente a ella.- Oye, no soy tan tonto e inocente como me tomáis—

-          Tú no opinas así.-se negaba a aceptarlo.- Mira, no sé si es Yai, o que te van mal las cosas, o que realmente has empezado a odiar a Lewis tanto como para cegarte, pero estoy completamente segura de que ni siquiera Nico piensa así.

-          Estás muy equivocada, Sandra.

-          Pues si lo estoy entonces lo he estado mucho tiempo contigo, no sólo ahora.-no le dio opción a responder, y se giró para salir de la zona de sofás a la vez que veía a Lewis parado a unos metros, mirando atónito la discusión entre ambos.- Vamos a tomar algo, por favor.

-          ¿Estás bien?

-          Lewis, por favor, vámonos.-se giró para mandar otra mirada de decepción a Nico, que permanecía quieto junto al sofá mirándola a ella marchar. Lewis y Sandra se metieron en la cafetería, y aunque ya habían dado incluso algunos sorbos a sus refrescos, ninguno había comenzado a hablar. Lewis decidió romper el hielo.

-          Oye…-Sandra le miró.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-          Nada. No te preocupes.

-          Hombre, me preocupo.-transmitió su sentimiento de culpa hacia Sandra, que negó rápidamente.

-          No, no, por favor, no es por ti. En serio.-mintió en parte.- Es que está estúpido últimamente y…-el pronunciar esas palabras le hacía pensar en lo mucho que había sentido oírle decir lo que había dicho, y sintió más ganas que nunca de volver a por Nico y gritarle.- No sé qué le pasa.

-          ¿Puedo saber qué ha pasado exactamente?-pretendía ayudar, y Sandra no sabía cómo explicarle nada sin que su nombre saliese por todos lados. Se recordó a ella misma contándole a Nico su charla con Lewis otra vez, y se mordió el labio al verse a sí misma hablándole a Nico sobre los problemas en Mercedes sin saber cómo de posicionado estaba su amigo. Cerró los ojos asumiendo su grave error y se sentía en deuda con Lewis.

-          Creo que Hülk está demasiado—

-          Quiero hablar contigo.-el mencionado en cuestión aparecía por el lado. El haberle mencionado justo en ese instante no la incomodaba por si el chico pensaba que hablaban de él, y sencillamente le miraba atónita.- Por favor.-Sandra miró a Lewis, que la animaba a levantarse e incluso le suplicaba con la mirada que fuese a arreglar las cosas. No sólo ella sintió cierta lástima por Lewis.- Bueno, da igual, quédate, os lo digo a los dos.-ambos se miraron.- No te quería hablar así ¿Vale? Lo siento, he tenido una semana bastante jodida en el curro y no he venido de buen humor.-Sandra se imaginaba que algo de eso había, y decidió permanecer callada.- Y en cuanto a lo de él –miró a Lewis de reojo.- siento si te ha molestado lo que he dicho. Me he dejado llevar.-Lewis permanecía ajeno. Escuchaba, pero no buscaba formar parte de nada pese a que hablasen de él. Al propio Nico le costaba explicarse sin mencionar a su tocayo, y la idea de llevarse a Sandra de allí no formaba parte del plan.- No… No pienso que Lewis sea un inmaduro.-Lewis alzó una ceja sorprendido por el hecho de que Nico hablase sin apenas preocupaciones.- Simplemente estaba cabreado, y la he tomado con él.-Lewis miró a Sandra, que miraba a Nico.

-          Tú no opinas así.-le repitió, decidiendo no explicar a qué se refería por respeto a Lewis. Nico la miró y tras coger aire, negó, también sin explicarse. Sandra se tranquilizó un poco y se sintió más aliviada.- ¿Tan mal ha ido la cosa?-quiso buscar el foco del problema, ignorando el tema Lewis. Nico volvió a coger aire con intensidad y lo soltó al mismo ritmo.

-          Sí. Y encima es lo que decías antes, y…-se llevó la mano al a cabeza para pasearla por su pelo, y Sandra sintió verdadera lástima al estar rodeada de dos almas en pena. Le puso pucheros y Nico se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia.- Sea lo que sea no es excusa para cómo te he hablado.

-          Da igual.-le puso la mano en el brazo como caricia, y él sonrió con timidez aceptando que Sandra le perdonaba. Miró a Lewis sin querer, y este le miraba a él. No sabía si debía hablarle, y tanto Sandra como él agradecieron que el propio Lewis tomase la palabra con un tema completamente ajeno.

-          ¿Qué le habéis preparado a Dani?-ambos se miraron sin comprender.- Es su cumple mañana ¿No?-Cada cual abrió los ojos de forma más exagerada. Nico acompañó su mano con la otra en la cabeza y Sandra se llevó las suyas a la boca.- Vale, no os acordabais.

-          ¡Yo ni siquiera sabía que era su cumple! ¡¿Tú lo sabías?!-Nico asintió avergonzado.- ¡Cabrón! ¡Cómo no te has acordado!

-          ¡Ya te he dicho que la semana ha sido horrible!-Ambos estaban histéricos y Lewis reía.

-          Bueno, tranquilos.-les animó.- Aún no viene ¿No?

-          No, viene mañana.

-          Pero es tontería. –opinaba Nico- Seguro que hace alguna fiesta, por tanto organizar algo nosotros es una idiotez.-Sandra asintió.

-          ¿Y si fingimos no acordarnos y le felicitamos a última hora antes del cambio de día?-ella misma se dio cuenta de la absurdez de su plan, y ambos hicieron una mueca.- Es tan estúpido como infantil.-Nico asintió.

-          ¿Y si le recibís en el aeropuerto?-ofreció Lewis.- No sé, os plantáis allí y…-se encogió de hombros.- No es un regalo o una fiesta, pero es un detalle, seguro que le hace ilusión.-ambos se miraron analizando el plan.

-          Eh, pues es buena idea.-Nico asintió a la afirmación de Sandra.

-          Ya si luego queréis darle emoción, siempre os queda darle un tartazo en algún momento.-reía solo, y ellos le miraban con los ojos brillantes por la idea.

-          Eso me lo pido.-Nico se emocionó demasiado, y Sandra y Lewis reía.- Pero hostias, cómo llevamos la tarta.

-          No hace falta que sea allí. Lo bueno de que venga el martes es que encima todos estaréis aquí ¿No?-asintieron.- Si le das el tartazo en el aeropuerto pierde emoción. Yo reuniría a todo el mundo en su cuarto o algo y se lo das allí.-Nico sintió ganas de abrazar a Lewis, pero se contuvo por los acontecimientos recientes. Sandra se bajó del taburete para dar saltos.

-          ¡Es genial, genial! ¡Además es lo que dices!-miró a Lewis- ¡No es una fiesta o un regalo pero joder, es un detalle y más si estamos todos! ¡A Dani le encantará!-los tres asumían que el tartazo era algo que al australiano le iba a hacer tanta gracia que le iba a emocionar, por lo que ninguno vio nada raro en la palabra ‘encantará’ de Sandra. Ahora el salto de emoción lo dio Nico.

-          Genial, joder.-se fue a ir pero se giró de nuevo a ellos.- Me voy a comprar una tarta y a pensar cómo se la tiramos. Tú piensa cómo convencer a la de la recepción para que te de su habitación antes de que llegue. Y tú... –miró a Lewis y tardó unos segundos en reaccionar por haberle llamado, le ofreció la palma de la mano y Lewis la chocó.- Buen plan.

-          ¡Adiós!-salió corriendo de allí ante la mirada de Sandra, que se despedía de él a gritos, y Lewis, que se asombraban a partes iguales por su reacción. Sandra se encogió de hombros sin saber qué decirle al inglés, y este no borró su sonrisa sólo por el hecho de que Nico se había dignado a hablarle.

-          Algo es algo ¿No?


	100. Sin calma

Cerró la puerta de la casa y subió la escalera a paso lento. Bostezó varias veces antes de llegar al pasillo de arriba, y abrió la puerta del dormitorio intentando hacer el menor ruido posible pese a que tenía que despertarle. Iba adormecida, pero sus ojos se despejaron al verle dormir. Sonrió mientras llegaba a la cama y se dejó caer al lado con cuidado.

Sebastian dormía abrazado a la almohada, cabeza abajo, y pese a las horas que llevaba durmiendo su rostro mostraba verdadero cansancio. Yaiza paseó su mano por su pelo, rizado como a ella le gustaba, y no borró su sonrisa ni cuando el chico se despertó alarmado por el placer que le daba sentir sus manos. La miró sin moverse mucho, y tras sonreírla se acurrucó un poco más abrazándose a la almohada.

-          Buenos días…-él asintió y prefirió no responderla asumiendo su nula capacidad para hablar en ese instante. Ella le dio unos segundos.- Mats y Erik ya se han ido.-fue el mensaje que necesitaba para terminar de despertarse. Alzó la cabeza y la miró con ojos ilusionados.

-          ¿De verdad?-ella asintió riendo.

-          Acabo de despedirles en la puerta, ha costado pero—Sebastian se incorporó sobre la cama sin terminar de creérselo. Se puso de pie en el colchón para salir de la cama, y fue andando hacia la puerta para mirar en la habitación de invitados. Yaiza le oyó festejar y a los segundos Sebastian entraba victorioso a su dormitorio.- Tienes una forma curiosa de querer a tus amigos.

-          En estos momentos les detesto por habernos jodido el fin de semana, pero a la vez les adoro porque se han ido.-se acercó a ella y se agachó para darle un beso, y Yaiza se dejó llevar tanto que acabó tumbada sobre la cama con el chico continuando el beso desde el lado.

-          Tampoco te emociones mucho.-él frunció el ceño a la vez que volvía a sus labios.

-          Por qué…

-          Han llamado para decir que adelantan el vuelo.-Sebastian se separó de ella y se volvió a incorporar en la cama. Ella hizo lo mismo, riendo al ver su cara de desesperación.

-          Pero si salíamos a las cuatro de la tarde.

-          Pues ahora a la una…-Sebastian sollozó y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de la chica, que abría los ojos para abrazarle.

-          Pero…pero…

-          Sí, sí…-ambos pensaban igual, y ninguno quería decir nada.

El final de su semana había terminado siendo insufrible para ambos. Sebastian no tuvo otra que acoger a sus dos amigos en casa debido a sus insistencias por pasar un tiempo juntos. Las excusas de que no se veían nunca tocaron la fibra sensible de un Sebastian que tuvo que pedir perdón más de una vez a Yaiza, que hizo de madre de todos en la casa junto a Lourdes. La asistenta y Yaiza terminaron congeniando en demasía debido al horror de comportamiento que cogían los tres amigos cada vez que se juntaban por la casa, y sólo entrada la noche Yaiza podía disfrutar de calma por aquel lugar.

El viernes, Mats obligó a Erik, Sebastian y Yaiza a salir de fiesta a un local al que solían ir, y pese a que la chica suplicaba a Sebastian quedarse en casa, este se sentía culpable por dejar tirado a sus amigos, por lo que los cuatro salieron hasta las tantas de la madrugada. Sebastian se dio cuenta de su error cuando al día siguiente Yaiza apenas le dirigía la palabra. Tanto Erik como Mats se reían de él por no ser capaz de sacarla ni siquiera una sonrisa, y ella se indignaba con los tres por actuar como críos. Esa misma noche, Sebastian intentó convencer a los dos amigos para que se volviesen a sus casas, pero otra vez la vieja amistad que les unía terminó cobrando mayor fuerza y los dos se quedaron hasta el lunes.

El domingo fue más de lo mismo, con la diferencia de que ya Sebastian acompañaba a Yaiza en sus quejas constantes hacia los dos chicos. Ella decidió perdonar a Sebastian, en parte porque no soportaba estar así con él, y en otra porque el chico insistía constantemente en que él no esperaba esa actitud de sus amigos. Les fue imposible tener un segundo de privacidad durante esos tres días, y en la mañana del lunes Yaiza no reparó en ser educada para sacar a los dos chicos de la casa. El mal humor acumulado y la llamada de la compañía aérea para adelantar el vuelo la había terminado de irritar, y sólo el regresar al dormitorio y ver a Sebastian dormir la tranquilizó de nuevo.

A las doce ambos estaban en el aeropuerto, agotados por los tres últimos días vividos, y se morían de ganas de llegar a Silverstone para regresar a una rutina que echaban de menos.

-          La próxima vez nos vamos a un spa…-Sebastian se apoyó de nuevo sobre su hombro, y ella volvió a abrazarle.

-          Pero no avises a tus amigos…-él rió y negó. Entraron al avión a la hora prevista, y tras oír mensajes de disculpas por parte de la tripulación por adelantar la hora, se pusieron en marcha y despegaron a la una en punto. En apenas dos horas el avión aterrizaba en Silverstone despertando de nuevo a Sebastian, que había aprovechado el vuelo para echar otra cabezada y recuperar fuerzas. No se fueron de la terminal sin comer algo antes, y llegaron al hotel a la hora que tenían previsto despegar desde Alemania.

-          ¡Ahhh!-Yaiza dio un grito al ver a Sandra esperándola, y fue corriendo a darla un abrazo mientras Sebastian se destaponaba el oído por el grito de su chica. Se acercó a ellas riendo por su reencuentro y dio dos besos a Sandra antes de dejarlas hablar.- Pues horrible, cómo va a ser.-miró a Sebastian.- Han sido insoportables.

-          Joder, pero hasta que se acoplaron no fue tan mal.-añadió él.

-          Ya, bueno, pero cuando se acoplaron lo jodieron. Y tú les dejaste.

-          ¿Qué querías? No les iba a echar, son mis amigos…-Yaiza achinó los ojos y le juzgó con odio mientras él se aguantaba la risa. Sandra cortó la conversación al ver a Nico aparecer por la puerta.

-          ¡Hülk, Hülk!-el chico iba cargado con una bolsa y le retuvo a su lado. Era la única que ignoraba en ese momento la nula relación entre la pareja y Nico.- Os tenemos que contar una cosa.

-          ¿Qué llevas ahí?-Sebastian no pudo evitar preguntarle por la gran bolsa, y sólo el ver la cara de Nico devolvió a Sandra a la tierra.

-          Tarta.-resumió el chico. Sandra tomó la palabra de nuevo mientras Sebastian buscaba no reír al darle doble sentido.

-          Mañana es el cumple de Dani.

-          ¿Qué?-Yaiza les miró atónitos.- ¿Pero qué os pasa a los de Red Bull esta semana?-ahora era Sandra la que miraba sin entender.- El cumple de Seb es este jueves.

-          Mierda.

-          Gracias.-bromeó Sebastian.

-          No, es que no lo sabía. Bueno, ya habrá tiempo de preparar algo.-fue a girarse a Nico para confirmarlo pero no llegó a hacerlo por la absurdez del acto.- La cosa es que Lewis –pausó al pronunciar su nombre al sentirse verdaderamente incómoda con la situación- o sea, digo, que Lewis ha tenido una idea para el cumple de Dani.

-          A ver.-Yaiza permanecía atenta.

-          Viene mañana, así que Hülk y yo iremos a recogerle al aeropuerto –miró a su amigo por educación y le vio con cara de muerto al lado, así que decidió no mirarle más para no enfadarse con él- pero luego cuando volvamos todos estaréis en su habitación para darle una sorpresa.

-          ¿Quiénes somos todos?

-          Pues tú, Yai, Jenson, Jessica, Lewis, JEV dice que también se apunta, y Daniil también…-contaba en alto y asumía que se dejaba a alguien.

-          Nico.-el chico portador de la tarta finalmente se decidía a hablar. Sandra asintió a su pesar y Yaiza le hizo una mueca cariñosa a su amiga.

-          ¿Y Kimi?-Sandra fue a responder con velocidad que no había hablado con él, pero la cara de Sebastian, que hacía la pregunta, parecía ir por otro lado debido a su sonrisa tímida. Sandra le miró con una rabia disimulada por la presencia de su amiga.

-          No he hablado con él.

-          Ey, pues me gusta el plan.-Yaiza era ajena a todo.- Ahora vengo ¿Vale? Voy a dejar la maleta. ¿Vienes?-miró a Sebastian. Este negó.

-          Ahora subo, ves tirando.-ella asintió y pasó por la recepción a la vez que Sebastian lanzaba su mirada interrogativa a Sandra, que buscaba cómo evitarla.- Y bien…

-          Y bien nada.

-          Oh, sí, ya puedes contarme, que yo ya sabes que soy el único que obtiene las dos versiones.-bromeó. Ella fingió reír y miró a Nico de nuevo, que estaba al lado con la tarta sin saber dónde meterse.

-          Eso no entra en la nevera ¿No?-Nico negó.- Es que has comprado una tarta muy grande.

-          Dani tiene una nariz muy grande, se necesita mucha nata para taparle.-Sandra iba a reprocharle el insulto gratuito hacia Dani, pero Sebastian le rió la gracia y la descolocó tanto a ella como al propio Nico.- En fin, voy a pedirle a los del buffet que la guarden o algo, ya mañana que alguien la saque cuando vengamos de camino.-ella asintió y se despidió de su amigo, que no dedicó palabra para nadie que no fuese ella.

-          ¿Haréis las paces algún día?-Sebastian se encogió de hombros.

-          No soy yo el cabreado.

-          Ya, seguro.

-          ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? Yo estoy con Yai.-sonrió orgulloso y Sandra le dio una colleja, devolviéndole la seriedad.- ¿A Kimi también le pegas?-estuvo a punto de devolverle otra al recordar que sí que le pegaba, pero decidió no hacerlo.- ¿Qué tal ha ido?-volvía a tener esa sonrisa pícara, y ella se puso nerviosa.

-          Pues sin más.

-          Cómo que sin más. No has contestado a Yai a ningún mensaje, eso es o que has estado deprimida o que has estado ocupada.-no borraba la sonrisa y ella le miraba con odio.

-          Vete a la mierda.

-          Lo segundo, supongo.-rió.- No habéis salido de la cama o qué.-lo vio tan brusco que le miró con demasiada furia.

-          Eso te hubiese gustado a ti con Yai, y ya veo que nada de nada.-la sonrisa se le borró y ella se sintió orgullosa.

-          Eso no viene a cuento…

-          Ni lo tuyo.

-          Lo mío sí. ¿Hubo o no hubo algo?-Sandra se cruzó de brazos mientras soltaba el aire de dentro. Las ganas que tenía de hablarlo con Sebastian se esfumaban.

-          Sí…

-          Cómo fue, va, cuenta.-la cogió del brazo y la llevó hacia los sofás pese a la insistencia de ella en no hacerlo. La exigió todos los detalles del fin de semana, y ella sintió al cabo de unos minutos que no se dejaba nada. Sebastian no había dejado de sonreír desde que se habían sentado.

-          Y eso es todo.

-          Oye, pues está genial.

-          Sí, para una película de suspense.

-          Va, no exageres.

-          Oye, que es tu amigo, deberías saber que precisamente no es normal que actúe tan… -no sabía cómo definirlo.

-          Tan bien.-ella asintió.- Hombre, es raro, pero como bien dices conozco a Kimi, no lo hace con maldad. Tendría ganas de estar contigo lejos de todo esto.

-          Hablas como si fuésemos algo y te recuerdo que sólo nos hemos acostado ¿Eh?

-          Por eso se empieza.

-          Bueno, no en tu caso.-él rió agachando la mirada.- ¿Cómo ha ido con Yai?

-          Bien…-se encogió de hombros y Sandra comprobó que se ponía un poco colorado.

-          Ay, mírate, si te pones rojo.-él negó y puso cara de asco.

-          No seas ridícula. Ha estado bien, eso es todo.-ella le miró haciéndole saber que no le creía y Sebastian no pudo evitar reírse.- Vale, ha estado genial, pero—

-          ¿Ves? Eso es más normal. Las moñeces que me las cuente luego ella, tú cuéntame lo interesante.

-          ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?-se rió y asustó a la vez.

-          Joder, que si ha habido tema y esas cosas. Que entiendo que con tus amigos en casa, difícil, pero hasta que llegasen ellos…

-          Y maldito momento en el que llegaron…

-          No te enrolles, va, hubo o no hubo tema.

-          ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tu amiga?

-          ¡Eh! Que quiero que me lo cuentes tú. –Sebastian miraba a un lado y reía.

-          Es que creo que vas a estar ocupada.

-          ¿Eh?-miró en la misma dirección y vio a Kimi yendo hacia ellos. Se puso nerviosa de repente, y no sabía si retirar la mirada, fijarla, levantarse, quedarse sentada, saludar o quedarse callada. Todo en apenas tres segundos que tardó el finlandés en llegar al sofá. Iba con sus gafas de sol mirando el móvil y se frenó al sentir a Sebastian de pie frente a él. Se saludaron.

-          Ey.-dijo Kimi sin mucho interés.

-          Qué, qué tal.-Kimi se encogió de hombros guardándose el móvil en el bolsillo.

-          Hasta los huevos, pero bien. ¿Tú?-Sebastian repitió el gesto.

-          Bien.-sonrió sin querer y Kimi le imitó al traducir el gesto.

-          Ya has mojado ¿Eh, cabrón?-Sebastian rió y no quiso responderle. Mientras tanto, Sandra permanecía atenta desde el sofá al momento en el que Kimi se girase a ella. Pero para su sorpresa y la de Sebastian, eso no ocurrió.- Bueno, me piro a darme una ducha. Luego te veo.

-          S-sí.-Sebastian aceptó su marcha sin dejar de alucinar por ella. Siguió su camino hacia la recepción con la mirada y luego al ascensor, y el alemán se giró finalmente hacia Sandra, que estaba de piedra. La chica miró a Sebastian, y este, sin saber qué decir, señaló hacia el ascensor como si pidiese explicación a Sandra por lo ocurrido. Siguió señalando mientras pasaban los segundos, y en ellos Sandra buscaba entender lo que acababa de pasar.- ¿No te ha visto?-buscaba exculparle de alguna forma, y Sandra le miró frunciendo el ceño a la vez que se ponía en pie.

-          ¿En serio, Seb? ¿Eso crees? ¿Acaso no se me ve? ¿Soy transparente?

-          N-no, o sea, lo siento, pero… ¿No decías que—

-          Sí, sí, sé lo que decía, y te aseguro que no me he inventado nada, y me reafirmo en cuando digo que tu amigo es un auténtico gilipollas.

-          A lo mejor no te ha dicho nada porque estoy yo.

-          Con más motivo aún.-se empezó a alejar de allí, y ni siquiera se despidió del chico, que se quedaba allí aún intentando entender lo que acababa de ver tras escuchar las anécdotas de Sandra. La protagonista pasó por la recepción para preguntar por el número de habitación de Kimi, el cual no costó mucho trabajo conseguir, y subió por la escalera bastante decidida a plantarse en su habitación y pedirle explicaciones, pero se dio de bruces contra Yaiza, que bajaba apresurada.

-          ¡Tía!

-          Q-qué.-se sobresaltó.

-          Te he mandado mensajes para que subieses.

-          No tengo el móvil a mano.

-          Ven, sube.-tiró de su mano, pero se soltó.

-          Tengo cosas que hacer, Yai.-su amiga se quedó cortada.

-          Oh.-la dejó caminar hacia arriba, pero Yaiza se quedó quieta en el escalón en el que estaba. Sandra de repente se giró a ella.

-          Qué querías.

-          S-sólo te quería contar qué tal la semana.-hizo unos aspavientos con las manos.- Pero ve, ve, no pasa nada ya hablamos esta noche.-sonrió y fue a echar a nadar hacia abajo. Sandra resopló y se sintió apenada por ella.

-          Va, no, sube, cuéntame.-su amiga dio brincos y comenzó a escalar de nuevo hacia ella para tirar de su mano hacia la segunda planta, en donde tenían el dormitorio. Entraron al de Yaiza y hasta que ambas no estaban sobre la cama, no se soltaron de la mano. Sandra se llevó la mano a la muñeca para calmar el dolor que la causó el tirón de su amiga.

-          Tía, tía, tía…-daba saltos de rodillas en el colchón. Sandra fruncía el ceño y buscaba no reírse.- Tía, jo.

-          A ver…

-          Pero no pongas esa cara, jo.-Sandra frunció más el ceño dudando sobre su propio rostro, y Yaiza puso morritos.

-          Es que me das miedo.

-          Pero si no te voy a decir nada raro…

-          Me vas a hablar de Seb…-ella asintió y volvió a dar saltitos.- Suficiente para que me asuste.

-          Jo, cada día te pareces más a Kimi.-sintió que su amiga le clavaba un puñal en el pecho, y más al oír sus siguientes palabras.- Por cierto, has de contarme qué tal os ha ido en Goodwood.

-          Sí, sí.-se excusó.- Pero cuéntame lo de Seb, va.-prefería cualquier cosa a hablar de Kimi en ese momento. Apretó sus manos en dos puños sólo por recordar de nuevo el encuentro.

-          Pues… jo. Es que no sé qué decirte.-se llevó las manos, entrelazadas, a su boca y se mordió las uñas. Sandra negó y evitó reírse.

-          Eres insufrible ¿eh?-no se lo tomó como algo negativo ya que Sandra sonreía.

-          Jo, es que…

-          Deja de decir jo, por favor.

-          No puedo.-negó y se rió ella sola. Sandra ahora la acompañó en el gesto por lo absurdo de su comportamiento.

-          Vale, a ver, al grano. Os acostasteis ¿No?-Yaiza se puso colorada en apenas un segundo, y su intento fallido por no sonreír le sirvió de respuesta a una Sandra que no la necesitaba.- Ya me lo imaginaba.

-          Jo, pero, ay, perdón, digo…-Sandra rió.- Que sí, que lo hicimos…-se avergonzaba de hablar de ello.

-          No me seas modosita ahora, por favor, que cuando Lewis me lo contabas con pelos y señales.

-          Pero esto es diferente.

-          Claramente, mírate, si pareces un dibujo de tarjeta de San Valentín.-Yaiza rió y dio otro saltito por la comparación, y Sandra volvió a negar.- Empiezo a tener compasión de los amigos de Seb sólo de tener que aguantaros.

-          Que no, joder. Qué manía, que no somos así.

-          Así cómo.-buscaba oírla decirlo. Yaiza hizo una mueca.

-          Moñas…-Sandra rió.- En serio, no somos así.

-          Ya, seguro.

-          En serio, y cuando…-alargó la frase para volver a ponerse roja.- Lo hicimos, no fue moñas ¿Vale?

-          ¡Ja!-Sandra empezó a reír y Yaiza se cruzó de brazos.- Eso no me lo creo, Yai, ya lo sabes. Te conozco.

-          Pues estás patinando bastante.-la chica se mostraba orgullosa sabiendo que llevaba razón.

-          Yai, mírate, eres lo más moñas que hay aquí, seguro que erais los osos amorosos o algo.

-          Mira, fue precioso ¿Sabes?-Sandra rió.- Pero no fue nada moñas, creo que ambos teníamos demasiadas ganas.-rió.- Y te sorprenderías bastante, la verdad. Y no sólo de la primera…-Sandra frunció el cejo.

-          ¿Primera? ¿De qué?-se dio cuenta al instante.- Ah, que lo hicisteis varias veces.

-          Sólo dos, tampoco nos dejaron tiempo a más sus amigos…-cambió el rostro para mostrar ira unos segundos.

-          Yai, no lo intentes, eres moñas, no vas a convencerme ni aunque me lo detalles.-Yaiza volvió a sentirse orgullosa.

-          Lo hicimos en el baño del restaurante. En medio del postre, creo recordar.-pensaba.- Ah, no, ya eran los chupitos. Bueno, lo que sea. Simplemente nos levantamos, fuimos al baño y…-miró al techo para suspirar. Sandra la miraba queriendo reír. Fue a comentar lo poco que la creía cuando llamaron a la puerta. Yaiza dio un brinco empujando a su amiga para que fuese a abrir.- Ay, Sebby.

-          ¿¡Sebby?!-se alarmó por el mote y se levantó para ir a la puerta.- Y luego dices que no hubo moñeces.-Abrió la puerta y la sonrisa se le borró de golpe.

-          ¿Y Yai?-Sandra le miraba atónita.

-          ¿Qué?

-          Que dónde está Yai.-Kimi ni se inmutaba por el rostro de Sandra, que tenía la boca abierta de par en par y los ojos desorbitados. Se echó a un lado para dejarle pasar sin poder remediarlo, y cerró la puerta aún alucinando. Llegó al dormitorio y vio a Yaiza dándole abrazos a Kimi, que buscaba separarse de ella riendo.- Para, hostia.

-          ¡Te he echado de menos!

-          Ya, siempre lo haces.-rió y finalmente se separó de ella.- Bueno, qué tal, que ya me he enterado de que le habéis dado al tema.-Yaiza le dio un golpe en el brazo.

-          No seas basto.

-          Pero si sólo he dicho que—

-          Da igual.

-          No me vengas con moñeces ¿Eh?

-          Otro igual.-miró a Sandra, que aparecía por la entrada aún como un zombie.- ¿Qué os da con que somos unos moñas?

-          El sólo veros sirve de pista.

-          Pues no ¿Vale? No sé qué te habrá contado Seb pero—

-          No me ha contado nada aún, luego le interrogaré, que quiero detalles, así que ya vendré a reírme de ti luego otra vez.-ella se puso colorada.

-          No sé qué detalles te dará pero más te vale no preguntar nada raro.

-          Somos tíos, analizamos cada detalle.-ella puso morritos mientras Sandra llegaba a su altura, aparcando su indignación a un lado para preguntarse si Sebastian y Kimi habrían hablado de ella de esa forma detallada.- Nah, pero no te preocupes, que no tengo interés en saber cómo eres tú en la cama.

-          Vaya, gracias.-se ofendió.

-          No te ofendas, es que eres como, no sé.-la chica se miró de arriba abajo con desprecio.- No en ese sentido, imbécil. No eres un ligue de un colega, eres la novia oficial –se puso colorada- y eres amiga mía también, es diferente. Y eres una cría, joder, si podrías ser como mi hermana pequeña.-la chica volvió a poner morritos y se llevó las manos, otra vez entrelazadas, a la boca mientras Kimi la observaba con el ceño fruncido.- Qué he dicho ahora…

-          Hermana pequeña.-dejó los ojos en blanco y puso los brazos en jarra.

-          Te agarras a un clavo ardiendo ¿Eh?-ella asintió y se abrazó a él.- Si lo sé no digo nada.-ella negó.- En fin –la separó- que me voy, sólo pasaba a saludarte. Voy a interrogar a tu novio.-ella le sacó la lengua y Kimi, al girarse, se topó con la mirada inquietante de Sandra, que no había dejado de observarle pidiéndole explicaciones desde que había pasado por la puerta.- Adiós.-fue hacia la salida del cuarto y Sandra no se movió de su posición debido al continuo asombro en el que se encontraba. Yaiza no la había mirado, pues estaba en una nube entre unas cosas y otras, y se dejaba caer de nuevo sobre la cama.

-          Ahora vengo.-no dejó que Yaiza pudiese retenerla y salió corriendo hacia el pasillo, el portazo que dio llamó la atención a Kimi, que se giraba alarmado.- Qué coño pasa ahora.

-          ¿Eh?

-          Que qué coño pasa ahora. A qué viene esto.

-          ¿El qué?-seguía andando y Sandra a su lado, reteniendo las ganas que tenía de abofetearle.

-          ¿Cómo que el qué? –no sabía cómo pedirle explicaciones sin parecer una lunática.- Has llegado y te has puesto a hablar con Seb y ni me has mirado, y ahora entras al cuarto de Yai y más de lo mismo.

-          ¿Qué quieres que haga? –se mostraba tan frío como antes, y Sandra negaba sin entender qué había sucedido ahora para que actuase de nuevo así.- Tampoco te he saludado otras veces, no sé por qué iba a cambiar ahora.

-          Yo pensaba que algún motivo habría.-el comentario provocó que Kimi se girase de nuevo a ella. Se mordió el labio de forma disimulada evitando hablar, y Sandra siguió expectante esperando una respuesta que le aclarase lo que pasaba.- No vas a decir nada.

-          No tengo nada que decir.-Sandra rió con ironía cruzándose de brazos, y bajó la mirada mientras negaba por sólo la decepción de pensar que Kimi podría haber cambiado su actitud respecto a ella. El chico seguía parado en frente, sin decir nada, pero sin irse por si acaso Sandra quería añadir algo más a una conversación que se negaba a mantener por motivos que ella desconocía. Volvió a alzar la mirada en busca de la de él, y la vio tan congelada como siempre. Negó.

-          No sé qué me esperaba de ti.-se giró para ir al cuarto de Yaiza de nuevo.

-          Ni yo.-Sandra rió de camino al cuarto y llamó con furia a la puerta, y controló sus ganas de llorar justo cuando Yaiza volvía a recibirla con una sonrisa. La sonrió de vuelta, y decidió no pensar en nada mientras su amiga la contase lo feliz que era. Por su parte, Kimi cumplía su palabra y bajaba al hall esperando encontrar allí a su amigo, el que efectivamente descansaba mirando el móvil en el mismo sofá que antes.- Tú.-le llamó la atención al sentarse a su lado. Sebastian hizo un gesto con la cabeza sin despegar la mirada del móvil.- Qué, va, cuenta.-el chico fingía normalidad, pero se le escapó una sonrisa vergonzosa que hizo que Kimi resoplase. Le oyó protestar y Sebastian le miró de reojo sin borrar su sonrisa tímida.

-          Si empiezas así mejor no decir nada.-Kimi le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-          Pero qué habéis hecho, atontado.-Sebastian rió y se tapó con el móvil sin saber por qué. Kimi volvió a resoplar.- Te has echado a perder de una forma considerable este año.

-          Cállate, no sé qué piensas que pasó.

-          Viéndote y viéndola ella os imagino follando entre algodón de azúcar y ponys.-Sebastian rió con fuerza y se dejó caer hacia el lado del sofá levemente, como si la broma de su amigo le empujase físicamente. Kimi rió con él.- Lo que decía.

-          Eres gilipollas, en serio.-volvió a su lugar y empujó sin mucha fuerza a su amigo, que le miraba con desprecio de arriba abajo.- Creo que estás muy equivocado.

-          Demuéstralo.

-          ¿Qué?-rió.- ¿Te piensas que lo he grabado o algo?

-          Hombre, le darías una alegría a la prensa para acosarte, y un disgusto a tus fans locas, pero no, por muchas ganas que tenga de que pasen ambas, me niego a verte follando. Y a ella también.-Sebastian rió.

-          No sabes lo que te pierdes.-Kimi le miró asustado.- A ella, digo.

-          Hombre, si quieres le digo de apuntarme la próxima, pero te dejaré por los suelos.-Sebastian le dio un codazo riendo.- Ya sabes que no es mi tipo. A mí me gusta follar, no ñoñear.-Sebastian negó.

-          Entonces Sandra no ñoñea, dices.-le miró atento, y Kimi le devolvió la mirada sin mucha expresión. Guardaron silencio durante unos segundos, y Sebastian decidió no seguir por ese camino de momento al ver que su amigo no se mostraba muy dispuesto.- En fin, que deberías dejar de pensar en que somos unos moñas.

-          No tengo motivos. Al contrario, tu cara de tonto enamorado me hace reafirmarme.-Sebastian negó y se tumbó hacia atrás en el sofá, con las manos tras la cabeza. Kimi le miraba riendo.

-          Mientras tú sigues pensando eso, yo sigo recordando la realidad.-sonrió orgulloso.

-          ¿Cuántas veces?

-          Dos.-Kimi puso una mueca.

-          Tampoco muchas.

-          Se me acoplaron dos amigos a casa.-Kimi repitió una mueca, esta vez de compasión.

-          ¿Y eso?

-          Me pidieron quedarse, y no les—

-          No me jodas, Seb.-le miró asombrado.- Te llevas a la novia a casa y te metes a los amigos también.

-          A ver, es que—

-          Y además, siendo de tu grupo y conociéndoles seguro que fueron tan insoportables como siempre.

-          Fueron bastante insufribles, sí…-rió.- Yai y Lourdes a poco más nos matan.

-          Quién es Lourdes.

-          Joder, siempre igual, la asistenta. ¿Cuándo te lo vas a aprender?-Kimi le miraba con desprecio y sorpresa a partes iguales.

-          Seb.

-          Qué…

-          Dime que no has tenido a la asistenta en casa toda la semana.-Sebastian miró a los lados y se encogió de hombros asintiendo.- Joder.

-          Qué pasa.

-          Si te llevas a la novia a casa la cosa es darle vacaciones.-Sebastian hizo una mueca.

-          Eso no elimina el factor amigos.

-          Es tan fácil como hacerles ponerse a limpiar la cocina mientras tú y Yai os quedáis en el dormitorio. Tenéis ahí una hora asegurada.-Sebastian puso cara de lamento.- Y cuenta con obligarles a limpiar la cocina tras la comida, tras la cena, que recojan el salón tras las copas de por la noche—

-          Vale, sí, cállate.-siguió lamentado.- Ahora les odio más incluso.

-          Deberías odiarte a ti.

-          Lo que sea.

-          ¿No te mató? Yai, digo.-Sebastian asintió con pesadez.

-          Al principio… O sea el viernes, o el jueves noche cuando se nos acoplaron.-resopló llevando sus manos de su nuca a su cara.- Encima el jueves, después de, en fin. La próxima vez les va a acoger en casa—

-          ¿Encima el jueves?-Kimi se apoyó con él en el sofá. Sebastian asintió aún con pesadez pero se le escapó una sonrisa.- ¿Teníais planeado velada romántica o qué?-Sebastian rió ahora negando más que dándole una respuesta, sintiéndose un incomprendido por la mala manía de su amigo.

-          Salimos a cenar todos. Nosotros dos y mis amigos, vaya.-pausó unos segundos antes de volver a hablar, y se le escapó otra sonrisa, por lo que Kimi volvió a negar, esta vez sin gesticular mucho.- Te juro que no sé qué la dio—

-          De qué.-Sebastian se encogía de hombros y negaba aún intentando encontrar una respuesta.

-          En la cena, no sé, tendría algún afrodisiaco algo que comiese.-Kimi le miró atónito y completamente perdido.

-          Pero de qué estás hablando.-pidió contexto. Sebastian le miró y rió.

-          Que se volvió loca durante la cena. Al principio estaba calmadita, pero luego es eso, no sé qué narices comió –se reía- pero—

-          Pero qué pasa, me pierdo.

-          Que me llevó al baño y… –señalaba a la distancia como si el recuerdo estuviese en la lejanía. Rió.- Joder.

-          Joder.-Kimi sabía por dónde iban los tiros, pero entre la sorpresa de imaginarse a Yaiza así y lo poco que explicaba su amigo, exigía más información. Sebastian le miró con rabia, sin comprender cómo no podía ser suficiente.

-          Lo hicimos en el baño ¿Tan poquito te da la cabeza que no lo sacas?

-          Sí pero yo que sé ¿Así? ¿De repente?-Sebastian asintió.

-          Que sí, que sí, que me empezó a dar patadas bajo la mesa para que fuésemos al baño. Yo flipando, claro, y por más que la decía que no—

-          La decías que no –le miró decepcionado.

-          Sí, más que nada porque había gente. Pero vamos, que fue inútil, que me llevó del brazo y allí nadie se dio ni cuenta. Y es que ni me dejó reaccionar cuando me metió en el baño, que cuando me quise dar cuenta la tenía encima. Y cuando me quise dar cuenta de que la tenía encima, ya estaba—

-          Vale, vale.-le frenó también con la mano.- No des detalles.-Sebastian rió.

-          ¿No necesitabas pruebas?-presumía.

-          ¿Desde cuándo es Yai así? –preguntó decepcionado, ignorando que Sebastian llevase razón. El alemán rió orgulloso.- ¿Pero esa fue la primera vez que lo hiciste? Porque no me creo que Yai folle contigo por primera vez en un baño.-Sebastian frunció el ceño.

-          Pero si te mandé una foto.-Kimi al principio se mostró asustado por el posible contenido de la misma, pero luego la recordó.

-          Ah, sí, cierto. Una moñez de foto.-Sebastian negó.

-          Pues poco moñas fue aquello. ¿Necesitas que te de detalles o con lo del baño te sirve?-Kimi negó.

-          Nada, nada, tranqui.-pausó.- ¿Te costó mucho convencerla?-Sebastian frunció el ceño.- Después de la movida durante la semana, no sé cómo de dispuesta estaba ella.

-          Hombre –rió- pues bastante, creo. Tanto o más que yo.

-          ¿Más que tú? –se sorprendió de nuevo- Pero estamos hablando de Yai o…-Sebastian volvió a sonreír orgulloso.- Joder con la mosquita muerta. Aunque bueno, mosquita muerta contigo, que con el otro tengo entendido que—

-          ¿Sandra qué tal?-se negaba a oír referencias a Lewis, y le dio un golpe verbal a Kimi, que le miraba con rabia al oír el nombre de la chica.

-          No seas crío, era una comparación.

-          Innecesaria.

-          Aún no me has contestado a la pregunta.-quiso ignorar de nuevo el tema Sandra. Sebastian le miró dubitativo.- Lo de que si te costó convencerla.

-          Pero si te he dicho que ella tenía más ganas que yo casi. Y creo que en parte por tu culpa.-Kimi le miró expectante.- Salimos a cenar por la noche, ya lo sabes.

-          ¿Lo sé?

-          Sí porque te pasaste la noche mandándole fotos de tartas y contándole la dichosa historia.-Kimi asintió y rió al recordarlo.

-          No sé cómo se me olvidan mis propias hazañas.-Sebastian negó.

-          Llega a ofenderse y te hubiese dejado de hablar. Lo sabes ¿No?

-          ¿Se enfadó?

-          Cada vez que hay tarta por algún lado me dice que si quiero, aunque antes hemos estado frente a una gigante y ni se ha acordado, por suerte.-respondió, y Kimi rió.- El jueves con estos tomó tarta de postre, tal vez era la tarta la que tenía el afrodisiaco.-rió y Kimi con él, pero tampoco duró mucho el gesto. Sebastian miró de reojo a Kimi, que miraba de frente sin mucha concentración.- Sé que no quieres hablar de ello, pero—

-          Entonces no insistas.

-          He de hacerlo.-Kimi le miró de reojo.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-          Nada.

-          Ella dice que sí.

-          Ella que diga lo que quiera.-Sebastian negó.- No ha pasado nada nuevo.

-          Algo ha tenido que pasar para que ahora ni la quieras saludar.

-          ¿Tú también estás con esas? Vaya numerito me ha montado porque no la he dicho nada.

-          Con motivo. Si te pasas el fin de semana siendo un encanto para luego volver a ser un ogro, pues—

-          Un encanto.-le miró sorprendido.- Ella te ha dicho que he sido un encanto.-preguntaba sin expresión interrogativa. Sebastian negó.

-          Ella me ha dicho que estuviste diferente, para bien. Y por eso se ha quedado como se ha quedado cuando has vuelto siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre.-Kimi no puso reproche.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-          Ya te he dicho que nada nuevo.

-          No digo entre vosotros, digo a ti.-Kimi suspiró con desesperación.

-          Eres muy pesado, Seb.-el chico sonrió al ver que Kimi se negaba a responder.

-          Me llegan a decir a principios de temporada que ibas a acabar tan pillado por Sandra y me reiría.-Kimi se giró bruscamente a él y antes de poder decir nada, Sebastian le miraba con cara de amigo confesor.- Kimi, no intentes negarlo a estas alturas.-volvió a interrumpir su intento de hablar.- Kimi, en serio, es que digas lo que digas no me vas a convencer.-rió.- Si ya no la convences ni a ella.-Kimi se mordió el labio decepcionado consigo mismo. Sebastian sonrió de forma tímida.- ¿Cómo lo llevas?-el otro negó y se encogió de hombros. No le apetecía hablar.- ¿Por qué no la has saludado?

-          Porque no me apetece saludarla.-resumió.

-          O si te apetece pero no sabes cómo, y menos aquí.

-          ¿Si sabes tanto de todo cómo es que has tardado tanto tiempo en estar con Yai?-Sebastian sonrió igual que antes y negó.

-          Hace tiempo que no me afectan estas bromas que usas para defenderte. Sin embargo a Sandra si le hacen daño. Ya no las bromas, sino tu comportamiento.

-          No voy a cambiar por ella.

-          En realidad lo has hecho.-Kimi le miró.- Tú no eres como te comportas con ella. Te gustan las bromas, picar a la gente, y supongo que es lo que has hecho con ella en el fin de semana, ser tú mismo y hacerla pensar que habías cambiado cuando sólo te has mostrado como eres. Luego has vuelto a la rutina y vuelves a meterte en el papel de tío insoportable al que no le afecta nada. Y la duele, porque cada vez duda más sobre cuál es el Kimi de verdad y cuál no.-Kimi no decía nada.- A mí me molesta, la verdad, más que nada porque sé cuál es el real y me has parecido un cobarde al no saludarla.

-          Es un jodido saludo, Seb.

-          No lo es.-Kimi suspiró con desprecio.- Y lo sabes, aunque no quieras aceptarlo. 


	101. Las sorpresas

Kimi aprovechó que Yaiza aparecía por la escalera corriendo hacia los sofás para levantarse y marcharse a pasear. Ignoró la mirada de sorpresa de la recién llegada, que se sentaba al lado de Sebastian interrogándole, y esperó que su amigo tuviese la suficiente imaginación como para inventarse algo.

Apenas dio unas vueltas alrededor del hotel antes de entrar de nuevo en el mismo. Miró hacia los sofás y vio a Sebastian aún con Yaiza. La chica estaba abrazada a él, y paseaba la mano por su abdomen con gesto cariñoso mientras Sebastian sonreía a cualquier cosa que ella le estuviese diciendo. Kimi no pudo evitar negar al unir esa imagen con lo explicado por Sebastian, pero ni siquiera dedicó tiempo a burlarse de ellos en su cabeza mientras entraba al ascensor. Subió a la tercera planta y se sintió más liberado al cerrar con un portazo la puerta de su dormitorio.

Quiso que la sorpresa de tener un cuarto más pequeño que de costumbre ocupase su cabeza, pero ni siquiera ese detalle le desconectó de su conversación con Sebastian. Había asumido que estaba completamente desestabilizado, y el hecho de que Sebastian lo diese tan por hecho le hacía inquietarse aún más. Era consciente de cada cosa que había hecho ese fin de semana, y también de las que había hecho durante la tarde del lunes, y el tenerlas tan claras en su cabeza le hacía enfadarse aún más con su amigo por llevar siempre la razón. Era su Pepito Grillo, y él un Pinocho al que ya ni le crecía la nariz porque esta era ya tan larga que no tenía más ganas de seguir. Se sentó con cuidado sobre la cama, y la sola incomodidad que sentía consigo mismo le hizo levantarse en apenas unos segundos. Subió su maleta al colchón y la abrió para sacar toda su ropa. En apenas unos minutos estaba todo colocado en el armario, y sentía que tenía demasiado tiempo por delante para comerse la cabeza, y no le apetecía.

Aun así no pudo remediarlo. No quiso salir del cuarto por miedo a cruzarse de nuevo con Sandra y no saber cómo actuar. Había alargado su llegada al hotel por la tarde con la intención de no encontrarse con ella, y ni siquiera el mirar a través de la puerta para comprobar que no estaba a su llegada le sirvió de nada. Desde que traspasó la puerta se dejó llevar por sus pasos y sus actos, y sólo ahora sentado de nuevo sobre la cama asimilaba que Sebastian no sólo llevaba razón, sino que iba a ser incapaz de fingir más delante de ella si Sandra pensaba como su amigo decía.

No bajó a cenar, pidió que le subiesen algo, y cuando Sebastian llamó a la puerta cerca de las once decidió fingir no estar para no tener que abrirle. Se durmió al poco rato, y sólo le despertaron los nuevos golpes de su amigo a la puerta por la mañana, esta vez más insistente. No tuvo más remedio que acudir.

-          Te romperás los nudillos y no podrás conducir como sigas así.-se intentó despertar más paseándose la mano por la cara.

-          Si me abrieses a la primera no pasaría.-protestó.- ¿Qué haces aún así?-Kimi se miró de arriba abajo y se vio con el pantalón del pijama. Se encogió de hombros.- Que tenemos que irnos para el cuarto de Dani, joder.-le dio un empujón para meterle al cuarto y que se diese prisa.

-          A dónde…-dudaba.

-          Al cuarto de Dani, para la sorpresa.

-          Qué sorpresa, de qué me hablas.-Sebastian frunció el ceño y a continuación se alarmó. Puso los brazos en jarra e hizo una mueca de culpa.

-          Creo que se me pasó decírtelo.

-          Seguramente.

-          Es el cumpleaños de Dani, y vamos a darle una sorpresa.

-          Y por qué tengo que ir yo si no tengo relación con él.

-          Pues porque vamos todos.

-          Quiénes somos todos.-Sebastian resopló.

-          Pues todos los que nos juntamos, joder. Sandra y Hülk han ido a buscarle al aeropuerto, y Yai acaba de bajar a por una tarta.-Kimi rió.

-          Tarta.

-          Sí, tarta, pero vístete de una vez que no llegamos.

-          Pero si es en la planta de abajo.

-          Llevo diez minutos llamándote y hace veinte que se han ido a por él. Estarán a punto de llegar.

-          Es australiano, ese se habrá perdido por ahí.-Sebastian rió mientras abría el armario y sacaba ropa. Se la tiró a su amigo.- Qué haces.

-          Que te vistas.

-          Que sí, cariño.

-          Te espero fuera, va.-fue a salir.

-          ¿Qué tal con Yai?-Sebastian se giró asombrado.

-          Bien ¿Por?

-          No, pregunto, por si anoche…-alargó el silencio.

-          Ah, no, durmió con Sandra.-no le respondió y se empezó a vestir tras oír la puerta cerrarse. En parte agradeció que las dos veces que mencionó a la chica no fuesen para provocarle, y cuando salió por la puerta para reunirse con él agradeció de nuevo que no buscase forma de sacar el tema. Llegaron al cuarto de Dani y allí esperaban todos, liderados por una Yaiza que no paraba de dar ideas.

-          ¡Hola!-se abrazó a Kimi al verle, y este, como siempre, la correspondió lo justo.- Pensaba que no llegabais.

-          Eso pensaba yo.-compartió Sebastian. Kimi entró al dormitorio y vio a todo el mundo por allí esparcido, y sintió que recibía un pequeño golpe en el pecho al ver a Nico Rosberg hablando con Daniil al lado de la terraza. Miró a Sebastian, pidiéndole explicaciones, y este no supo qué decirle.- Anda esquivándonos a todos, no te preocupes.

-          Qué tranquilizador.

-          Sólo habla a Yai y a Hülk.

-          ¿A la vez?-Sebastian rió.

-          Sabes que no.

-          ¡Sebby!-Yaiza requería la atención de su chico, y este se giraba para ayudarla a colocar la tarta en la entrada. Kimi fue con ellos sólo para no dejar de mirar a su amigo con cara de dibujo animado.

-          Sebby.-Sebastian le miró achinando los ojos.- Te acaba de llamar Sebby.-hablaba de Yaiza como si no estuviese allí, y la chica reía.- Qué coño es eso.

-          Sus amigos le llaman Sebby.-Sebastian negó mientras la chica le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-          Por qué no tenía yo conocimiento de semejante información.

-          Pues porque me niego a que me llames Sebby.

-          Tarde.-hizo un ruido para que Yaiza le mirase, y esta le vio con la palma en alto para chocarla. Sebastian les miró con desprecio y se fue hacia el dormitorio de nuevo, y Kimi rió por primera vez tras la tarde del día anterior.

Mientras todos esperaban, Sandra y Nico hacían lo mismo en la terminal del aeropuerto. Sandra estaba de pie, mirando el panel que indicaba que el avión hacía rato que había aterrizado, y Nico por su parte estaba tirado en el suelo con un rotulador y una cartulina. La chica daba vueltas de un lado a otro, intentando comprobar si Dani se les había escapado o no, y miraba de nuevo una y otra vez la pantalla para comprobar que estaban en la salida correcta.

-          Ya llegará, San…-le tranquilizaba Nico desde el suelo.

-          Hombre, me imagino.-le oyó reír. Se giró a él.- ¿Qué tal va?-el chico dejó el rotulador y giró la cartulina, y en él se leyó un mensaje de felicidades que sacó una sonrisa a Sandra.- Ay, que guay te ha quedado.

-          Sólo pone felicidades.-dudó.

-          Pero has dibujado una tarta.-señaló el dibujo.- Y esto, que no sé qué es.

-          Es Dani, supuestamente.-la chica dudó ahora pero la risa la pudo.- ¡Ey, ey!-la dio un golpe para que se girase y ambos vieron a Dani salir por la puerta tirando de su maleta con cara de sueño. Se acercaron gritando a él y ni siquiera recordaron ir mostrando el cartel.

-          ¡Felicidades!-gritaron al unísono. Dani dio un brinco.

-          Pero qué coño.-se llevó la mano al corazón.- Mamones.-sonrió por la alegría y acogió en sus brazos a Sandra, que se lanzaba a él para darle besos. Nico esperaba con una sonrisa, y cuando la chica se separó, le dio un abrazo más calmado.

-          ¡Mira, te hemos hecho esto!-le quitó la cartulina a Nico y se la mostró. Dani sonrió y luego frunció el ceño.

-          Qué es eso.

-          Tú.-Nico puntualizó por segunda vez. Sandra rió y Dani le miró con una mueca.- Es que eres difícil de dibujar.

-          Pero la nariz la has clavado.-se mostró orgulloso el propio Dani, y Nico sonrió.

-          Te ha faltado la sonrisa.-protestó Sandra.

-          Se hace viejo, eso no te hace sonreír.-Dani asintió.

-          En fin, vámonos…-puso una mirada cómplice a Nico y este sacó el móvil para avisar a su tocayo, que en la habitación del hotel, dama el mensaje de alarma.

-          ¡Ya vienen!-gritó.

-          ¡Ay, ay!-Yaiza dio un brinco y se levantó de la cama, y fue a por la tarta.

-          Pero que están a diez minutos o más del aeropuerto.-Sebastian la intentaba retener.

-          Calla, calla.-intentó coger la tarta, pero esta se balanceaba. Cada invitado daba vueltas organizando el cuarto, y las dos personas que miraban a Yaiza jugar con la tarta para que no se cayese sintieron la necesidad de levantarse a evitarlo.

-          ¡Para!-Sebastian y Lewis se levantaban a la vez del colchón alarmando a Yaiza, más que por el mensaje, por el hecho de que fuesen ambos. Se sintió un poco abrumada, y decidió soltarla impidiendo que pudiesen hablar los dos de nuevo. Lewis y Sebastian se habían mirado sorprendidos, y aunque Lewis intentó mostrar normalidad, Sebastian seguía sin ser capaz de hacerlo del todo, aunque le correspondió como pudo. Ambos miraron de nuevo a Yaiza.- Creo que sería mejor que lo hiciese otro, Yai.-Lewis ofreció. Ella hizo una mueca.

-          Pero yo quería estampársela.

-          Pero es que como lo hagas tú acaba la tarta en el suelo antes.-Ahora se metía Kimi en la conversación, y ella le sacaba la lengua.- Anda, trae.

-          ¿Vas a hacerlo tú?-Sebastian se sorprendió, y miró cómo su amigo cogía el pastel.

-          Ya que puedo estampar tartas a alguien, aprovecho. Seguro que Dani ni se espera que sea yo. - Apenas tuvieron que esperar unos minutos más cuando Sandra y Nico andaban al lado de Dani por el pasillo. El chico iba al teléfono, y los dos se mostraban impacientes por ver si colgaba antes de abrir la puerta.

-          ¿No va a colgar nunca?-protestaba entre susurros Nico.

-          Más le vale.

-          ¿Cómo conseguiste el número de habitación?

-          Simplemente dije que queríamos darle una sorpresa, no pusieron muchas pegas.

-          Supongo que no sabían que había una tarta de por medio.-Sandra rió. Dani fue a abrir la puerta pero le retuvieron.- ¡Espera!

-          Q-qué pasa.-se asustó y tapó el móvil con la mano.

-          Nada, nada.-Nico, cansado, le quitó el móvil.

-          ¡Eh!

-          Tchss.-le mandó callar y colgó.- Luego llamas, que queremos hablar contigo seriamente.

-          ¿De qué?

-          Abre, abre.-le animó, y guardó corriendo el móvil del chico para que no recibiese algún trozo de nata. Abrió la puerta sin dejar de mirar a sus amigos por la intriga, y desde dentro agradecieron las voces de última hora entre Nico y Dani que les permitieron ponerse en situación. La puerta estaba ya completamente abierta, y Dani no podía hacer más que intentar cerrar los ojos gracias a los reflejos para evitar que el tartazo de Kimi llegase a más. Nico y Sandra no pudieron evitar recibir parte de nata, aunque no les molestó en absoluto, y mientras Dani intentaba limpiarse, reía y recibía los gritos de felicidades por parte de los asistentes.

-          Cabrones.-decía entre risas el cumpleañero a la vez que se intentaba sacar nata de todos lados. No sabía quién había sido el encargado de pringarle, y cuando vio a Kimi con la bandeja no pudo evitar sorprenderse, pero decidió no decir nada. Con la misma sorpresa se mantenía Sandra, que había dejado de intentar limpiarse para mirar asombrada a Kimi, que la miraba a ella desde en frente.

-          En fin, yo he cumplido.-el propio Kimi dejaba encima de una cómoda la bandeja con restos de tarta, y se disponía a marcharse. Posó la mano en el hombro de Dani.- Felicidades.-el australiano fue a dar las gracias pero a Kimi le tiraron del brazo.

-          Tú te quedas.-Sebastian no iba a dejar que se escabullese, y la mirada de odio de Kimi le hizo saber a su amigo que no iba a quedarse a gusto.

-          ¡Woho!-el primero en lanzarse a los brazos de Dani fue el Nico de Mercedes, que no paraba de comentarle gracietas a Dani mientras Sebastian miraba de reojo a Kimi, más cabreado aún al ver al alemán aparecer por delante. Sandra había decidido mirar al suelo, esperando el momento para meterse al interior del cuarto e ignorar aquel instante, y su amigo Nico la miraba buscando la forma de ayudarla.- Vaya pintas.-comentó sobre el estado de Dani, este rió mirándose de arriba abajo. Nico, que no paraba de reír, miró a su tocayo y Sandra, detrás de Dani también con nata por todos lados- Anda que os habéis puesto guapos vosotros también.-su tocayo rió por educación, y Sandra volvía a no saber dónde meterse al ver que Nico la miraba, ahora justo entre ellos, pues se les había acercado.- ¿Dónde comprasteis la tarta?

-          Ehm, en una tienda de por aquí cerca.-explicaba el otro Nico, que se quedaba callado al ver que su amigo cogía un poco de tarta del brazo de Sandra para llevárselo a la boca con total naturalidad.

-          Eh, pues está buena.-rió y se fue a por la bandeja a coger un poco de pastel restante. Sandra ni siquiera pestañeó, y se llevó la mano al brazo para tapar el lugar donde Nico había tocado. Se sintió tan incómoda que no supo a dónde mirar, y los que estaban por la zona miraban atónitos a Nico comer tarta, entre ellos un Kimi que pestañeaba menos incluso que Sandra. Dani, que recibía las felicitaciones de Daniil y JEV, era ajeno a todo, y cuando se giró de nuevo preguntó con un gesto a su amigo Nico que qué pasaba no recibió respuesta, ya que este estaba demasiado ocupado intentando saber qué hacer con Sandra.

-          Bueno –el que decidió romper el hielo fue Sebastian al ver que Rosberg se alejaba del foco de conversación al unírsele Yaiza a comer tarta. Sebastian miró a Kimi y luego a Sandra, y ambos siguieron la mirada del alemán conectando entre ellos dos, volviendo a crear un momento de incomodidad que Sebastian no sabía romper.

-          ¿Ponemos música?-todos se sorprendieron al oír a Lewis, que también había estado mirando buscando una forma de parar ese momento. Tanto el Nico de Force India como Sebastian asintieron al unísono, y la extraña conexión de los tres yendo hacia los altavoces que habían preparado pasó desapercibida mientras Sandra y Kimi buscaban la forma de dejar de mirarse.

-          ¡Sandra!-Nico, que se había sentido incómodo de repente con Lewis y Sebastian, llamaba a su amiga para matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Se alejaron un poco del grupo, y al rato se les unió un Dani que daba el protagonismo a la mini fiesta en sí.

-          ¿Qué hacéis?-Yaiza llegó alterada a la zona de los altavoces, en donde Lewis y Sebastian buscaban la forma de conectar algún iPhone.

-          Intentar entender las tecnologías modernas.-el alemán comentó, y Lewis rió. Yaiza tragó saliva y no pudo evitar temblar un poco.

-          Sois pilotos, más moderno que lo que lleváis vosotros…

-          Y sencillo, más sencillo que esto seguro.-Ahora comentaba Lewis, que desistía de su móvil. Empezó a mirar el conector del mismo y Sebastian con él.- No se me habrá jodido ¿No?-Sebastian alzó su móvil.

-          El mío está igual, así que supongo que no.

-          A no ser que se nos haya jodido a ambos.

-          No, por favor, que cambié de móvil hace una semana o así.-ambos rieron y Yaiza se quedó detrás sin saber qué decir.- ¿Tú sabes enchufar esto?-Sebastian miró a Yaiza y esta fingió naturalidad.

-          Trae.-le quitó el móvil y lo metió a la primera.

-          Pero cómo narices…-Lewis miraba atónito el móvil colocado en el altavoz, y Sebastian hacía lo mismo.

-          Creo que lo estabais metiendo donde no era.

-          Pero si sólo había un sitio donde ponerlo…-Sebastian parecía molesto con su propia torpeza, y Lewis se contagiaba del gesto. Siguieron comentando su inutilidad mientras Yaiza no sabía dónde meterse, y se giró topándose con un Kimi que la preguntaba con gestos que qué había pasado. La chica se encogió de hombros y se fue a agarrar del brazo a su amigo.

-          Tira, tira, déjales.

-          A ver si ahora se van a liar entre ellos y te quedas tú sola.-la chica rió y fue a abrir la puerta de la terraza.- A dónde me llevas.

-          A la terraza.

-          No, si eso ya lo veo.

-          Por qué preguntas entonces.-Kimi rió.

-          Qué quieres.-fue al grano.

-          Jo, nada.-en realidad no buscaba nada en especial.- Sólo era para hablar o algo.

-          De qué.

-          Y dale... –se irritó.- De nada en especial.

-          Eso en ti no es creíble.-rió, pero ella puso cara de pena y decidió confiar en su palabra.- Ya he hablado con Seb. Ayer, de hecho.-la chica quiso mantener su rostro triste pero se le escapó una sonrisa.- Estarás contenta ¿Eh?-se encogió de hombros con el mismo gesto tímido.- Con la guerra que habéis dado, mírate ahora, ni hablas.

-          Es que no sé qué decir, y para que te rías de mí…-el chico rió.- ¿Ves?

-          No me río de ti.

-          Siempre lo haces.

-          Pero lo hago con cariño.

-          Eso en ti no es posible.-rieron, pero en Kimi la frase le sonó con doble mensaje, y pese a que Yaiza desconocía toda la historia, fue como si le diese un toque de atención. Se sintió descolocado por un momento, y quiso girarse para simplemente comprobar que Sandra seguía por allí, pero decidió ignorar cualquier cosa que girase en torno a sus problemas para centrarse en su amiga. Pasó su brazo por su hombro y la acercó a él.

-          Entonces bien ¿No?-ella se acurrucó y asintió aún con cara vergonzosa.- Me alegro.

-          ¿No me vas a llamar moñas? Todos me lo llaman.-rió.

-          Tenía asumido que lo eras, pero ahora me debato.-la chica le miró separándose un poco de él, lo justo para que el chico no separase el brazo de su hombro.- Seb me ha contado tus aventuras.

-          ¿Mis qué?-rió.

-          Tus aventuras.-insistió, y rió a la vez haciéndola a Yaiza caer en la cuenta de lo que hablaba. Se puso colorada y se volvió a pegar a él para que no le viese la cara. Kimi siguió riendo.- Qué calladito te lo tenías ¿Eh?

-          Imbécil. Imbéciles, los dos.

-          ¿Qué dos?-Se giraron al unísono al oír a Sebastian aparecer por la puerta de la terraza.

-          Tú y este.-no tuvo reparo en decírselo. Sebastian hizo una mueca y Kimi se separó un poco para que la pareja se reuniese.

-          ¿Qué has dicho ya?-miró intrigado a Kimi.

-          Nada, Sebby, tranquilo.-Yaiza rió y Sebastian fingió hacerlo mientras recibía una palmada de Kimi en la espalda, que se metía de nuevo al cuarto.

-          Esto es por tu culpa.-la chica se abrazaba a Sebastian por el cuello burlándole, y este le miraba reprochándola mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

-          Oh, venga, es un mote bonito.-le dio un beso.

-          Sí, precioso. Me lo llaman desde niño y no sé qué hacer para que paren.

-          Jo, pues a mí me gusta-le dio otro beso corto y luego miró a la lejanía.- Sebby…-lo pronunció.- Sebby…-otra vez. Lo decía pensativa. Miró de nuevo al chico.- Suena bien.

-          En ti sí, pero en Kimi no.-ella rió.

-          Si quieres no te lo digo más.-puso morritos, y volvió a darle un beso.

-          No, sí tú me lo puedes llamar, pero no lo hagas delante de él. Ni de nadie.-rió ella antes de asentir. De repente sintieron que dentro del cuarto la música había dado un giro de volumen.- ¿Qué narices…?-miraron hacia dentro y Lewis estaba intentando cambiar las canciones del móvil de Sebastian. El chico frunció el ceño sin entender nada y Yaiza volvió a ponerse nerviosa. No pudo evitar sacar el tema.

-          Oye… -captó su atención de nuevo.- Qué bien os lleváis ahora ¿No?-él siguió con el ceño fruncido.

-          ¿Bien? ¿De qué?

-          Ahí, jugueteando con los móviles…-paseaba sus manos por el pelo del chico.

-          ¿Eso es llevarse bien?

-          Hombre, mi idea de vosotros dos juntos era pegándoos, es un gran paso.-Él rió. Yaiza se abrazó un poco más a Sebastian y ahora el beso fue más largo. Sebastian disfrutó del gesto sin apenas moverse, centrado toda su atención en disfrutar del beso, pero se alteró al sentir que las manos de la chica iban a su cintura y la pellizcaban. Se separó de ella para protestar por el detalle, y la vio con un gesto que ya había visto antes.

-          ¿Qué haces?-rió él cogiéndola de las muñecas. Ella alzó las cejas varias veces, y Sebastian no supo qué cara poner. Rió nervioso.- No.

-          Cómo que no.-protestó con una sonrisa, se acercó un poco a él y le dio un beso.

-          Yai, en serio.-reía, y ella le daba más besos.

-          Venga, porfa.

-          No vuelves a comer tarta, o sea –se giró comprobando que nadie les veía- no sé qué tienen que te ponen—

-          Mucho, sí.-le cortó la frase y Sebastian no supo si reír o salir corriendo. La miraba completamente asombrado, y abría la boca para no decir nada.

-          Y-yai—

-          Vamos.-se soltó de las manos de Sebastian, que la agarraban por las muñecas, para tirar de su brazo y sacarle de la terraza.

-          ¡Yai!-le gritaba susurrando, y ella le mandaba callar riendo. Llegaron a la entrada.- Que me dejo el móvil—

-          Da igual.-salieron del cuarto y, como ya pasase días atrás, nadie se dio ni cuenta.- ¿Ves? Si no pasa nada.-llevó sus manos a su cara y le atrajo a ella para besarle. Sebastian no sabía aún dónde meterse. Ella andaba de espaldas, y aun así le servía de guía a él, que se dejaba llevar a donde fuese sin saber dónde posar las manos. Llegaron a la puerta de Yaiza, y esta buscó en su bolsillo la tarjeta, y abrió como pudo la puerta del cuarto para pasar a Sebastian con ella. Aprovechó la libertad de sus manos para intentar cerrar la puerta sin mirar, y aunque le costó, el ruido de ésta cerrándose sirvió para que la chica se desatase más. Llevó sus manos directamente a la hebilla del cinturón de Sebastian, que la miraba atónito.

-          Y-yai, por favor, explícame qué te pasa.-rió, y ella hizo lo mismo mientras le sacaba el cinturón y llevaba su boca a su cuello. Sebastian sintió un escalofrío.- B-bueno, pues no.-notó que se reía de nuevo y él se contagió. Yaiza siguió dándole besos por el cuello pero no tardó en aterrizar en su boca, provocando que Sebastian depositase finalmente sus perdidas manos en la cintura de la chica. Esta volvió a tomar las riendas y se dejó llevar hacia detrás, sentándose en el pequeño armario que había en la entrada y que no alcanzaba poco más que el metro de alto. Separó sus piernas y tiró de la camiseta del chico para ponerle entre medias, y el golpe de las piernas de Sebastian con el armario provocó que separasen sus labios por un instante. Aprovechó ese breve descanso para deshacerse de la camiseta de Sebastian, y antes de regresar a sus labios le dio otros cuantos besos por el cuello mientras él se entretenía intentando bajar los pantalones de la chica. Los deslizó por sus piernas llevándose con ellos los zapatos, y volvió a erguirse recorriendo sus piernas con las manos. Siguió el camino hacia arriba, y agarró la camiseta de la chica para sacársela por arriba. Yaiza no pudo evitar sonreír con picardía al ver que Sebastian no necesitaba mucho tiempo para superarla en excitación, y este la devolvió la sonrisa. Le volvió a besar y bajó sus manos desde su cuello hasta su cadera, recorriendo con calma su torso. Desabrochó su vaquero y este cayó solo hacia el suelo, y fue como si una barrera se fuese de entre sus cuerpos. Sebastian se acercó lo más que pudo a ella, agarrándola por la cintura, y ella arañó su espalda con delicadeza hasta bajar las manos a su trasero, sin separar ninguno su boca de la del otro. Cada vez que se intentaba acercar a ella, se daba de lleno con la madera del armario, y ella reía al sentirle protestar.- Vamos a la cama, anda.-quiso cogerla de la mano, pero la chica se soltó y le atrajo hacia ella tirándole del cuello.- V-vale, no.-Yaiza rió y le besó tirando todavía más de él.

Sebastian apoyó una mano en su cintura otra vez y con la otra buscó dónde mantenerse en equilibrio. Terminó volviendo a su cintura sólo para agarrar su ropa interior y tirar de ella por sus piernas. Yaiza se apoyó en el armario, agarrándose a su borde, y Sebastian posó las manos en sus muslos para separarlos el uno del otro. Ella se estremeció, y se dejó acercar hacia el borde del pequeño armario para quedar casi flotando en el aire mientras él la rodeaba con un brazo por la cintura. Con la otra mano se apoyó en la pierna izquierda de la chica, la cual alejaba de su cuerpo lo más que podía para pegarse a ella. La pierna derecha de la chica rodeó como pudo a Sebastian, y le empujó hacia ella buscando aún más conexión mientras no dejaban de besarse.

La chica dejó de usar las manos como apoyo para ir al bóxer del chico y dejarlo caer como ya hizo con el vaquero, y acto seguido acudió a su miembro para masajearlo y ponerlo en situación antes de hacerle entrar en ella. Sebastian tampoco necesitaba mucha puesta en marcha, y Yaiza lo introdujo con tanta facilidad que cuando el chico se quiso dar cuenta, ella ya le animaba a moverse con su propio cuerpo.

Él no tardó en hacerla caso, y comenzó a moverse atrayéndola un poco más a su cuerpo. Siguió rodeándola con un brazo, y el que mantenía apoyado en su pierna acabó apoyado en la pared, sirviéndole de impulso. Yaiza hizo lo que pudo para mantener su pierna izquierda tan alejada como el chico la había dejado, pero las contracciones de su cuerpo hacían que estas se cerrasen hacia dentro por el placer.

El gesto no convencía a Sebastian, que recuperaba el poder sobre sus manos para llevarlas de nuevo a las piernas de la chica y separarlas. Ella se agarraba a su cuerpo para no caerse, y la velocidad que adquirían las embestidas del chico la hacían manejarse allí arriba con dificultad. Intentar abrazarse a él era inútil, por lo que optó por apoyar su brazo en su hombro y agarrarse a su pelo mientras que con la otra mano se aferraba al brazo del chico. Arañaba su piel debido a la excitación, pero él apenas notaba sus uñas dejándole marca. La mano que se agarraba a su pelo empujó un poco al chico hacia ella, y este se acomodó entre su cuello y su hombro sin cesar sus movimientos. De vez en cuando frenaba sus impulsos para hacerla echarle de menos, y cuando ella le buscaba con la mirada para juzgarle, comenzaba de nuevo a entrar y salir de ella a la misma velocidad que antes.

La postura les parecía tan incómoda y tan difícil de mantener debido a la estrechez del armario, que el hecho de poder seguir dándose placer les aumentaba la sensación de satisfacción. No buscaron forma alguna de colocarse mejor, y decidieron centrar sus fuerzas en seguir aquello hasta que culminasen ambos cuerpos. Ella fue primero, y la siguió un Sebastian que descansó sobre su hombro dándole de nuevo una velocidad normal a su respiración.

-          Joder…-apenas se le entendía. Ella sonrió.- ¿Cuándo es –tragó saliva y respiró un poco más- el próximo cumpleaños?-la chica le besó el cuello.

-          Este jueves…-ella tenía más control para hablar. Él asintió sin darle importancia y de repente se separó un poco de ella para mirarla fijamente.

-          Oh.-cayó en la cuenta de que era el suyo propio. Tragó saliva de nuevo. Ella se mordió el labio y le dio un beso. Él tragó otra vez saliva, intentando alimentar su cuerpo de energía a base de calma.- ¿Esto lo harás siempre?-ella rió.

-          Si no quieres, no…-apoyó su cabeza entre su cuello y su pecho y le dio suaves besos.

-          ¿Bromeas?-aún seguía ahogado. A ambos se les aceleró el corazón al oír los portazos.

-          ¡Eh!-era claramente Kimi. Yaiza miró hacia la puerta con indignación, pero no se separó de Sebastian pese a que este se puso nervioso.

-          M-mierda.

-          Cómo que mierda.-le miró atónita. Sebastian la miró sin entender su reacción.

-          Joder, no me gusta que me pillen, no sé a ti.-se separó de ella y se subió la ropa interior y el pantalón, y empezó a buscar su camiseta entre la ropa de ella. Yaiza le seguía mirando con rabia.

-          Eres imbécil.

-          Si quieres le dejo pasar.-ironizó. Ella rió y se encogió de hombros. Sebastian paró de vestirse para mirarla, desnuda, asustado.- Ni de coña, vaya.

-          Idiota…-se bajó del armario y empezó ella también a vestirse.

-          ¡Abrid, hostias!-Kimi volvió a aporrear la puerta y Sebastian dio otro brinco.

-          Voy a salir.

-          Oh, sí, no se vaya a poner celoso tu novio.-ella burlaba. Sebastian negó y abrió lo mínimo la puerta para salir. Kimi se le quedó mirando de arriba abajo por el claro desorden físico que mostraba.

-          Qué coño te ha pasado.

-          ¿Tú qué crees?-intentó colocarse la ropa como pudo al igual que el pelo, y Kimi mientras le miraba con una ceja alzada sin creerle demasiado pese a la obviedad.

-          Me tomas el pelo.

-          Qué pensabas que hacíamos ¿Leer un libro? Kimi, por favor.-el chico rió pese a que Sebastian seguía sofocado y alterado.- Qué coño querías.

-          Pensaba que os habíais venido a moñear y me habíais abandonado en ese muermo de fiesta.-Sebastian, que había acabado de intentar arreglarse, se llevó las manos a la cintura y le miró indignado.

-          ¿Nos has interrumpido para eso?-Kimi hizo aspavientos con las manos para exculparse.

-          Eh, que yo no sabía que—

-          Kimi, la madre que te parió, te mato, en serio.-Kimi rió.

-          ¿Y yo que sé, imbécil? No pensaba que—

-          Ey.-Yaiza salió por la puerta mucho más arreglada de lo que había salido Sebastian. Este no dejó de mirar con odio a Kimi, que le miraba intentando no reír tras saludar con un gesto a Yaiza. La chica demostraba que claramente le daba igual todo.- ¿Sigue la fiesta?-se colocó un poco el pelo.

-          Ahí están, sí.-Kimi la miró de arriba abajo antes de volver a su amigo, que le juzgó incluso más tras ese gesto. Kimi no pudo evitar sonreírse.

-          Pues allá voy.-se acercó a Sebastian y le dio un beso rápido.- Luego te veo.-él asintió y tragó saliva de nuevo, y se quedaron de nuevo solos una vez abrieron a la chica en el cuarto de Dani.

-          Te mato.-insistió el alemán, que comenzaba a andar dándole un golpe a Kimi en la nuca. El finlandés rió.

-          ¿Pero qué os pasa? En serio, vais a recuperar el tiempo perdido en apenas dos días.

-          No sé qué pasa, pero mientras pase no me voy a preocupar en averiguarlo.-llamó ahora él a la puerta de Dani, y les abrió un marchoso Lewis, que sonrió con cara pilla a Sebastian descolocando por completo a los dos recién llegados.

-          Ya vuelves ¿Eh?-le dio un codazo a la vez que entraban y Sebastian sonrió antes de mirar de nuevo a su amigo para compartir la intriga. Lewis desapareció hacia el cuarto de nuevo. El dormitorio tenía más invitados, todos del equipo Red Bull o Toro Rosso. Vieron a Yaiza bailar como si nada con Dani la música que salía del móvil de Sebastian, que seguía enchufado.

-          Todo es tan raro que empiezo a asustarme.-confesó Kimi. Sebastian le miró.- Tú y Yai follando como conejos, Lewis hablándote como si nada…

-          ¿Tú sigues ignorando a Sandra o en eso no seguimos igual?-Kimi le miró con rabia.- No esperarías que te dejase sin una hostia después de interrumpirme ¿No?

-          Hay muchas formas de devolvérmela que—

-          No, no la hay. ¿Has hablado con ella?

-          No tengo intención de hablar con ella. Y ella no parece muy preocupada.-la señaló con la mirada. Sebastian la vio sentada sobre la mesilla de noche riendo con el Nico de Force India, que parecía haberla sacado del momento incómodo sin dificultades.

-          Preocupada está, lo que no va a hacer es ir llorando por la vida porque seas un imbécil.-Kimi ni siquiera le reprochó el comentario, se había quedado mirando la escena de Sandra ausente de problemas.- En fin, habla con ella.

-          No.

-          Pues que te den por culo.-se fue a marchar de su lado.

-          ¿Dónde vas?

-          A separar a esos.-señaló con un gesto de cabeza a Dani y Yaiza. Kimi rió.

-          ¿Vas a bailar tú?

-          No precisamente.-fue hacia la mini pista de baile formada por los otros dos, y cogió a Yaiza de la mano para retirarla de Dani. Antes de que ella pudiese protestar, el chico ya la estaba besando. Las ganas de quejarse se le esfumaron a una Yaiza que se aferraba a su cuello en el acto. Dani, que se había quedado de piedra, se encogió de hombros, sonrió y siguió bailando, esta vez en solitario, disfrutando de su cumpleaños. Kimi se rió sin mucha energía al ver la hazaña de Sebastian, y no pudo evitar sentir alegría y admiración por el logro claro de la pareja. Sobre todo al ver que Lewis se cruzaba por el lado de ambos sin inmutarse y Nico seguía hablando con Sandra como si nada. Retuvo la mirada allí, dejando a un lado sus pensamientos por la nueva pareja y centrándolos en los suyos. Y por más que la voz de su Pepito Grillo le animaba a ir hacia aquel rincón y hablar con ella, su Pinocho decidía hacerle creer que todo lo que le ahogaba por dentro era mentira, que todo iba bien y que podía superarlo, aunque la experiencia reciente le indicase todo lo contrario.


	102. Forma de vida

La fiesta terminó siendo un día entero de celebraciones. Algunos iban y venían, paseándose por allí como si fuese su propia casa. Pidieron pizzas para comer los pocos que se mantenían, y repitieron el menú en la cena con aún más gente. A media noche seguían siendo los mismos que por la mañana. Dani impidió que los asistentes a su fiesta pudiesen abandonarla a una hora prudente. Sólo Kimi, que ignoraba cualquier cosa que el australiano pudiese decirle, decidió irse de la fiesta después de haberse pasado el día yendo y viniendo por culpa de Sebastian y sus propias comeduras de cabeza. El resto permaneció por allí, entreteniéndose como podían en la celebración. Dani, una vez se quedó solo en la pista de baile, decidió dejar sus dotes artísticas para irse a charlar con Sandra y Nico. El resto de participantes se dividían en pequeños grupos bastante típicos. Sebastian no se separó de Yaiza en toda la noche, y pese a lo ocurrido horas atrás, la chica volvía a actuar de esa forma tan cariñosa que irritaba al resto. Sandra reía mientras contaba a Dani, Nico  y unos recién acoplados Jenson y Jessica los cambios continuos de guión entre la nueva pareja, y aunque Dani se reía con ella, Nico decidía hacer como que no escuchaba nada.

El otro Nico, el de Mercedes, seguía por la fiesta como si todo siguiese como el primer día. Cada vez que se acercaba a saludar a alguien, los saludados en cuestión decidían actuar con resquemor al ver su comportamiento. El único que no recibió su visita para charlar fue Lewis, que había acabado hablando con dos miembros de Toro Rosso sin mostrar tampoco mucho interés. Nico, aburrido de intentar que Yaiza o Sebastian le diesen tema de conversación cada vez que les interrumpía, decidió irse al pequeño grupo formado por Sandra, que se estremecía de nuevo al verle aparecer.

Para su alivio, este se dedicó a hablar con el cumpleañero, que sin problemas mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por los comentarios de su amigo. Mientras Nico intentaba hablarles a los cinco como si nada pasase, la habitación se fue quedando un poco más vacía. Yaiza y Sebastian se esfumaron de allí cuando la chica dio los primeros bostezos de cansancio, y al rato les siguieron Lewis y demás asistentes. Jenson y Jessica aprovecharon su condición de pareja para marcharse del cotarro sin muchas complicaciones, mientras Sandra pellizcaba a su amigo Nico intentando pedirle que este hiciese algo para sacarla de allí viendo que se habían quedado los cuatro solos. No necesitaron mucho cuando el de Mercedes anunció su marcha sin irse mucho por las ramas. El trío de amigos se quedó solo en el cuarto de Dani, y los dos chicos miraban a Sandra sin saber muy bien qué excusa darle sobre el comportamiento del alemán. Los dos intentaron no mostrar mucho entusiasmo al ver que su amigo volvía a acercarse a ellos por miedo a enfadar a Sandra, y esta, aún sorprendida por el transcurso de la fiesta, decidió no hablar e irse a su dormitorio a dormir las pocas horas de noche que quedaban.

La despertó una cansada Yaiza, que aporreaba su puerta sin mucha fuerza. Las dos se miraron con cara de sueño y en cuanto Yaiza comenzó a hablarla de trabajo asumió que el tema Nico no iba a salir con ella por ningún lado. Bajaron a desayunar y allí compartieron mesa con Jenson, Jessica y Dani, que a su vez compartían el mismo sueño que ellas. No duró mucho la comida, y las dos chicas se pusieron en marcha al circuito del cual a su sorpresa no salieron hasta que acabaron de cenar en la FIA. No se toparon con nadie de su grupo durante su estancia allí, y ni siquiera hablaron la una con la otra del tema que había ocupado todas sus reuniones del día hasta que llegaron al hotel.

-          Por qué no me lo dijiste…-hablaban en las puertas de sus dormitorios. Sandra hizo una mueca.

-          No sé. Se me pasó, y ya no estabas por el hotel, no sé, no quería preocuparte. Además, estabas con Seb.-Yaiza suspiró.- Bueno, no se acaba el mundo ¿Vale?

-          Ya, claro.-ironizó.

-          Yai, a mí también me jode dejar de trabajar con Dani ¿Vale? No es lo mismo, ya lo sé, pero es mi amigo.-Yaiza se mostraba reacia a aceptar la excusa.- Tía, joder, que trabajamos en el mismo sitio. Quiero decir, no vamos a dejar de verles ¿Sabes?

-          Pero me he malacostumbrado a verles cada minuto, joder. Tanto a Dani como a Seb. Imagínate trabajar para otros. Apenas vemos al resto por estar en Red Bull, estar en otra escudería nos impedirá verles salvo a la hora de la cena.

-          No seas drástica.

-          Sabes que es verdad.

-          Hombre, no sé tú, pero yo voy a pasarme por Red Bull siempre que tenga un segundo a saludar a Dani. Además, ya has oído a Samantha, todo el mundo está encantado con nosotras, lo más seguro es que vayamos con alguien importante.

-          ¿Qué tiene eso de bueno? – Sandra se encogió de hombro sin encontrarle mucho sentido.

-          T-tal vez nos ponen con alguien que nos caiga bien. A lo mejor te ponen con Jenson ¿Sabes? –Yaiza se encogió de hombros ante la idea, sin verla mal.- ¿No hay nadie con quien te gustaría currar aparte de Seb?

-          Hombre…-pensó y rió sin muchas ganas.- Con Kimi ha de ser genial. El tema prensa, digo.-Sandra tragó saliva y asintió.- Pero dudo que me manden a Ferrari.

-          ¿Y no hay nadie más? A lo mejor te mandan con Lewis, tía.-ahora tragó saliva Yaiza, y el detalle no pasó desapercibido.- Pensaba que ya estaba todo bien.-asintió.

-          Lo está, pero… No sé cómo se lo tomaría Seb.

-          Es trabajo, no lo decides tú—

-          Ya, pero… El que pasemos las 24 horas del día juntos casi, no sé si le haría gracia. Además están rarísimos los dos… -Sandra frunció el ceño.- En la fiesta de Dani se hablaron y todo.

-          Bueno –rió- es lo normal entre las personas, que se hablen.

-          No entre ellos. Y encima le pregunto a Seb y hace como si nada.

-          Mejor eso que otra cosa, Yai, parece mentira que te pongas así, deberías alegrarte.-pausaron.- ¿Se lo vas a decir a Seb? Lo del trabajo—

-          No, no.-sacó de su mochila la tarjeta del cuarto.- No ahora, al menos.

-          ¿No es mejor darle tiempo para asumirlo?-exageró Sandra riendo.

-          Mañana es su cumpleaños, sé cómo reaccionaría y no quiero que pase el día con cara de muerto.

-          Ya con la tuya será suficiente.-Yaiza asintió al comentario de su amiga, y con eso se despidieron. Entraron cada una a su cuarto, y en ambas el tema central de sus pensamientos fue su futuro puesto de trabajo. Por más que pensaba, las opciones para que Sandra se tranquilizase eran escasas. Suplicaba que la mandasen con su amigo Nico o con Jenson, y a la vez pedía que la mantuviesen alejada de Mercedes y de Ferrari. Por otro lado, Yaiza pedía que la mandasen a Ferrari o a McLaren para estar con Kimi y Jenson, y pedía con la misma intensidad que Sandra que la mantuviesen alejada de Mercedes, al menos del box de Lewis, y también de Force India, pues ser compañera de Nico tampoco la parecía algo apasionante en ese momento. Pese a los nervios que le provocaba pensar en ello consiguió dormirse sin muchas complicaciones, y a la mañana siguiente sólo había un tema rondando su cabeza. Se levantó a prisas, tirando las sábanas por detrás de la cama y saltando del colchón hacia la puerta del baño. Se dio una ducha y se secó el pelo lo más rápido que pudo, y se enfundó en su uniforme de Red Bull antes de salir corriendo hacia unos dormitorios más allá con la mochila a mitad poner. Llamó a prisas y Sebastian no tardó mucho en abrir. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para cogerla en alto cuando la chica saltó a sus brazos sin que él lo esperase, y el golpe que le provocó chocarse con la pared tras salir disparado hacia atrás le hizo desestabilizarse.

-          ¡P-para!-pedía entre risas. Ella le daba besos por todos lados.

-          ¡No!-Pese a que Sebastian no podía alzarla mucho más tiempo, ella se aferraba a su cintura con sus piernas.- ¡Felicidades!

-          G-gracias, pero para por favor.-Ella negaba y le seguía dando besos- Mi pierna.-suplicaba clemencia y ella decidió bajarse de él, pero volvió a besarle, esta vez en los labios, con mayor intensidad que antes, y no le dejó separarse de la pared. Ahora él tampoco quería, y se dejaba besar mientras la agarraba por la cintura para acercarla a él. Apenas llevaba diez minutos despierto, pero ya se sentía lleno de energía. La miró cuando ella se separó de él con una sonrisa, y se contagió de su alegría.

-          ¿Qué tal sientan los veintisiete?-le hablaba exaltada, él sonreía.

-          Pues sin más ¿Cómo van a sentar?

-          Ay, yo que sé, es lo típico que se pregunta.-él rió, y antes de subir sus manos a su cara para acercarse y besarla, ambos se giraron ante la interrupción de la puerta.

-          Os vais dejando las cosas por ahí.-Kimi entraba por la puerta, que se había quedado abierta, portando la mochila de Yaiza, que se había quedado en la entrada al cuarto. Yaiza miraba al finlandés sin expresión, pero Sebastian tenía un claro gesto de odio hacia su amigo.- Ey.-les saludó con la cabeza mientras dejaba la mochila en una silla.

-          Que estuviese abierta no significa que no debieses llamar.-puntualizó Sebastian en relación a la puerta. Kimi la miró con una mueca.

-          ¿Desde cuándo llamo yo?

-          Desde nunca, pero yo seguiré insistiendo.-Kimi se encogió de hombros y Yaiza miró riendo a su chico, que negaba.

-          En fin, va, que tengo hambre, vamos a desayunar.-Sebastian se separó de Yaiza para ir a por su mochila y Yaiza miró a Kimi con sorpresa.

-          ¿No le vas a decir nada?-los dos chicos se miraron esperando entender la pregunta de ella con el gesto del otro, pero acabaron mirando a la chica pidiendo explicaciones. Ella estaba asombrada.- Es su cumpleaños.-explicó. Sebastian rió por lo bajo y Kimi puso cara de agotamiento.

-          No le he felicitado nunca, no voy a hacerlo ahora.-ella se alarmó.

-          ¡¿Qué?!-Kimi dio un brinco con si grito.- ¡No me seas malnacido! Felicítale.

-          P-pero si a él no le importa.-Yaiza miró a Sebastian, que se encogía de hombros dándole la razón mientras se colocaba la mochila y llegaba a su lado. A Yaiza todo le parecía mal.

-          No me lo puedo creer.

-          Yai, no me importa, en serio—

-          Seb, es tu cumpleaños, cómo no te va a importar que un amigo te felicite.

-          Yo sé que sabe que hoy cumplo años –Kimi asintió- con eso me conformo.

-          Agh, sois increíbles.-cogió su mochila enrabietada y salió del cuarto, y Sebastian la siguió riendo mientras Kimi fruncía el ceño sin entender esa bronca repentina que había recibido. Cerró él la puerta.

-          Esas moñeces te las dejo a ti, Yai.-la picó. Ella se giró cabreada.

-          Deja de llamar moñeces a todo lo que hago.

-          Ah, vale, cierto, que ahora eres una loba desenfrenada.- Sebastian rió y Yaiza le miró con gesto asesino haciéndole parar. Luego volvió a Kimi, que reía sin inmutarse por la rabia de la chica.

-          Eres imbécil. Y tú –miró a Sebastian- más.

-          ¿Pero qué he hecho yo ahora?-ella empezó a andar y le hizo una peineta de espaldas, ignorándole. Kimi reía.- ¡Eh!

-          ¡Que si quieres le felicito!-Kimi pretendía también retenerla y se mantuvo al lado de su amigo, que se mostraba apenado. La chica se giró sin dejar de andar sólo para mandarle odio al finlandés, que se encogía de hombros cuando Yaiza tomaba las escaleras. Sebastian le miraba aún más enfadado.- Oye, que—

-          No podrías haberme felicitado a la primera, no.

-          Pero si nunca lo hago, joder.

-          ¿Y qué?-negó y echó a andar, pero no fue muy lejos porque la puerta más cercana se abrió.

-          ¡Ehh!-Dani le hizo dar un brinco.- ¡Felicidades!-le fue a dar un abrazo y Sebastian se dedicó en el mismo a mirar con odio a Kimi, haciéndole ver que hasta Dani le felicitaba.- ¿Qué tal?

-          Como siempre.-no se mostraba muy dispuesto a hablar tras la marcha enfurecida de Yaiza.

-          Pero más viejo.-rió sin muchas ganas al comentario de Dani.- ¿Y Yai?

-          Se ha ido ya…-resumió. Dani hizo una mueca y antes de volver a hablar, otra puerta se abrió, ahora la de Sandra, que se daba de lleno con Kimi. Ninguno dijo nada pese a permanecer segundos mirándose, y la primera en hablar fue ella en dirección a otro lado.

-          ¡Felicidades!-se acercó a Sebastian y le dio un abrazo antes de darle dos besos. Este volvió a mirar mal a su amigo, que negaba con una mueca.- ¿Qué tal?-no supo si era por el enfado o porque todo había venido de golpe, pero empezaba a cansarse del tema de su cumpleaños.

-          Bien, bien.-resumió y comenzó a andar hacia la escalera. Dani y Sandra se miraron sin entender nada y decidieron seguirle, al igual que Kimi, que lo hizo a una distancia más prudente. Llegaron al buffet, y Sebastian les esperaba en la puerta mirando a la mesa en la que Yaiza removía su café con cara de pocos amigos.

-          ¿Qué ha pasado?-Dani preguntó intrigado, y Sebastian se giró al recién llegado Kimi.

-          No sé ¿Qué ha pasado?-ironizó. Kimi le miró con rabia y siguió su camino hacia la mesa de la chica, que había alzado la mirada para verle llegar. Se dejó caer sin decir nada y al segundo llegaron los otros tres. Sebastian fue hacia la silla de su lado.- ¿Puedo sentarme?-preguntó con timidez. Ella frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros. Dani y Sandra reían por lo bajo y Kimi, sentado entre los dos chicos, negaba.- No estarás cabreada todo el día ¿No?-la susurraba pese a que todos les escuchaban. Ella le miraba enrabietada.- Que yo no he hecho nada.

-          Dejarle que se burle de mí.-Kimi hizo aspavientos con las manos y Sebastian hizo una mueca.

-          ¿Qué te ha dicho?

-          Loba desenfrenada.-Dani rió y todos le miraron. Sandra le dio una patada controlando ella misma la risa y Yaiza se puso colorada. Sebastian se masajeaba los ojos.

-          ¿Acaso no lo eres?-Kimi interrumpió y Sebastian le miró con tanta rabia que no volvió a hacerlo.

-          Enfádate con él, no conmigo.-la chica protestó con gestos y se levantó con una taza y se fue a la zona de los cafés. Sebastian la siguió.- Va, por favor. Que es mi cumpleaños. –se apoyó en el stand de los cafés poniéndole pucheros a la chica, y ella hacía lo posible para no mirarle y caer en su trampa.

-          N-no hagas eso.

-          El qué.

-          Pucheros.

-          Pero es que no me hablas…

-          Te estoy hablando.

-          Pero a malas…-rió, y ella se mordió el labio para no hacerlo. Rellenó su taza.- Va…-le dio con la frente en el hombro y se apoyó allí con la barbilla mientras la miraba. Ella no pudo evitar dirigir sus ojos a los suyos y se le escapó media sonrisa.- Si tú tampoco quieres estar enfadada conmigo…

-          Nos pasamos la vida enfadados, por otro rato más…-Sebastian rió.

-          Tampoco te enfades con él.-le miró con rabia.- Nunca me felicita, y tampoco me importa.

-          Pues a mí me gustaría que me felicitasen.

-          A mí con que se acuerden me sirve.

-          ¿Y cómo sabes que se acuerda? Porque si no te felicita…

-          Se pasa el día llamándome viejo. Él ¿Sabes? –rió.- Tiene sus formas de felicitarme.

-          Sois idiotas los dos…-echó leche a su café.

-          Pero nos tienes cariño.-seguía apoyado en su hombro de frente a ella. Yaiza sonrió de nuevo sin querer.

-          Qué remedio…-él lo hizo de forma más amplia.

-          Además, no te ha dicho nada malo. Loba desenfrenada no es un insulto.

-          ¿Y? No sé por qué me tiene que decir eso.

-          Hombre… Un poco desenfrenada sí que estás.-Sebastian sonrió y ella le miró con vergüenza.- Que me encanta ¿Eh? Pero…

-          Cuando no soy una loba soy una moñas, y cuando no, es al revés…-el chico, que reía, la cogió de las manos cuando Yaiza soltó la jarra de leche y la acercó a él para abrazarla. La dio un beso en la mejilla.

-          Anda, va, no te enfades hoy. Y menos por Kimi, que ya sabes como es.

-          Nada, ya no me volverá a llamar loba desenfrenada, no te preocupes.-Sebastian se separó de ella asustado y ella aprovechó para coger su taza y comenzar a andar. Él la siguió.

-          ¿Qué quieres decir?

-          Nada, ya no habrá loba.-Sebastian abrió los ojos tanto que se le secaron al instante y tuvo que pestañear a prisas.

-          No, no, no. No digas eso ¿Eh?

-          Oh, sí. Lo digo.

-          Yai, por favor—

-          No, nada. Ahora soy una moñas.-llegaron a la mesa y Sebastian tuvo que aguantarse sus súplicas durante el resto del desayuno. Este no duró mucho, y en nada se pusieron en marcha para ir al circuito.

Pese a que iban en grupo, no podían ir más separados. Sandra hablaba con Dani y Yaiza, que era observada con ojos de lamento por un Sebastian que se dividía en mirarla a ella y a Kimi, aunque con gestos diferentes. El finlandés terminó abandonando el pequeño grupo nada más llegar al Paddock, y que ni siquiera se despidiese provocó que nadie se diese cuenta de su marcha.

Fueron al Pit Lane, y allí todas las conversaciones iban dirigidas hacia Sebastian, al cual felicitaba todo el mundo ignorando cualquier tema de trabajo posible. Antes de comer, tanto Sandra como Yaiza tuvieron que acompañar a Dani y Sebastian algunas entrevistas. La mañana se pasó deprisa para ambas, pues por unos motivos u otros, las entrevistas fueron bastante rápidas y en nada los cuatro se encontraban en el centro de la FIA para comer acompañados Jenson y Jessica, que guardaban la mesa más grande.

-          ¡Felicidades! –dio un abrazo al cumpleañero.- No sabíamos cuántos veníais.-explicó el inglés. Sebastian hizo una mueca mientras recibía la felicitación de Jessica.

-          Creo que sólo nosotros.

-          ¿Y Kimi? –resopló.

-          Ni idea, déjale.-Jenson rió y no quiso indagar. Se sentaron y a los minutos ya habían pedido su comida. Pese a que celebraban el cumpleaños de Sebastian, el tema de conversación no era otro que el trabajo. Ese día el protagonista era Jenson, que por correr en casa era más que interrogado por todos los de la mesa. El propio Jenson decidió dejar el tema trabajo aparcado a un lado para volver a darle el protagonismo a Sebastian.

-          ¿Hay fiesta o algo esta noche?-Sebastian negó, y todos le miraron con indignación.

-          Es jueves…

-          Y es tu cumple…-añadió Yaiza.

-          El mío cayó en martes.

-          Pero tú no te subías al coche al día siguiente, Dani.-protestaba.- No voy a trasnochar hoy.

-          Eres un rancio.-Dani rió al comentario de Sandra, y Yaiza hizo lo mismo.

-          ¿Por qué no organizamos algo para el finde?-el australiano dejó de reír para ofrecer un plan. Sebastian le miraba atento.- En plan, no sé, celebramos ambos cumpleaños.-Sebastian hizo un gesto de aprobación.

-          ¿Conocéis algún sitio por aquí?-Sandra preguntó, y ambos miraron a Jenson, que ponía un gesto poderoso.

-          Dejadme eso a mí.-los demás rieron.- ¿Cuántos seremos?

-          Pues no sé, los de siempre supongo.-Dani se encogió de hombros.

-          Bueno, vosotros id invitando a la gente, yo buscaré algún sitio amplio por si vamos muchos.

La idea de que la fiesta de cumpleaños se trasladaba al domingo provocó que tanto Sandra como Yaiza viviesen a disgusto el fin del día. Apenas tuvieron trabajo durante la tarde, y sólo Sandra tuvo que acompañar a Dani a algunos reportajes que se hicieron eternos. El piloto tuvo que acudir luego al Pit Lane por motivos de trabajo y Sandra, que no daba con Yaiza por ningún lado, decidió volverse al hotel a darse una ducha antes de la hora de la cena.

Esta se alargó más de la cuenta, y aunque Yaiza no había contestado a sus mensajes para cenar juntas, decidió bajar al buffet por su cuenta ya que el hambre acusaba. En cuanto cerró la puerta de su dormitorio se arrepintió de no haberse secado el pelo, y los constantes estornudos que tuvo hasta que llegó al ascensor le recordaban una y otra vez que el frío que hacía allí la iba a pasar factura. Llamaba al botón a prisas para entrar en algún sitio cerrado mientras se rodeaba aún más con su chaqueta. Volvió a estornudar.

-          Vaya catarro ¿No?-dio un brinco hacia atrás, retrocediendo en su intención de entrar al ascensor.

-          ¿Eh?- Nico miraba con gesto gracioso, y Sandra no sabía dónde meterse.- N-no, si no estoy mala…-sintió la necesidad de explicarlo para al menos decir algo y no quedar en silencio.

-          Pues con el pelo mojado no es que lo vayas a poder evitar mucho.-ella asintió aún fuera del ascensor.- ¿No pasas?-Nico ahora la miraba sin entender mucho el por qué no accedía al habitáculo. Sandra dudó, pero pasó hacia el ascensor para no crear un momento más incómodo aún.- ¿Bajas?

-          C-claro.-dijo con la amabilidad que le permitían sus nervios.

-          ¿Qué tal?-se encogió de hombros.

-          B-bien. ¿T-tú?

-          Agotado.-rió.

-          ¿M-mucho trabajo?-él resopló.

-          Demasiado.-llegaron al hall, y Sandra hizo lo posible para salir disparada de allí, pero Nico no estaba muy dispuesto a dejarla marchar.- Oye, espera.

-          Q-qué.-se giró aparentando normalidad y fingiendo que no iba a ningún lado. Se quedaron justo a la puerta del ascensor.

-          ¿Estás bien?

-          S-sí ¿Por?

-          No, o sea, supongo que por lo general estás bien, y me alegro –Sandra no entendía nada y le miró intrigada.- Me refería a si te pasa algo conmigo.

-          ¿Q-qué?-tardó varios segundos en preguntar por la sorpresa. Nico hizo una mueca.

-          Vamos, que te pasa algo.-rió con pena. Sandra estaba tan desconcertada que decidió dejar de fingir.

-          N-nico, no es que me pase algo, es que no sé qué te pasa a ti.-él frunció el ceño.- O sea, que estés tan amable de repente.

-          ¿De repente? –ella asintió.- Pensé que ya lo habíamos hablado hace unas semanas, que todo estaba bien.

-          Pero no me imaginaba que tan bien.-Él alzó las cejas sorprendido y cambió el rumbo de su mirada, dirigiéndole a la nada. Sandra no supo por qué, pero se sintió molesta consigo misma.- Quiero decir—

-          No, no. No pasa nada.-se encogió de hombros, y sólo el gesto le indicó a Sandra que la amabilidad de Nico estaba a punto de esfumarse.- Es normal, supongo. Al fin y al cabo fui yo el que lo jodió todo.-Sandra sentía que le faltaba el aire al empezar a revivir todo aquello.

-          No es por eso, Nico—

-          ¿Entonces por qué es?-la miraba intrigado.- En serio, porque después de lo que pasó viniste a hablar conmigo para arreglar las cosas. Luego te encuentro con Kimi, y puesto que no eras mi novia no me enfadé, porque qué sentido tendría si ya no estamos juntos ¿No?

-          E-en realidad sí te enfadaste.-Nico puso los brazos en jarra y la miró asintiendo con rabia. Sandra claramente no había entendido la ironía.

-          Y pese a ello he hecho como si nada y he buscado la forma de estar bien contigo. Algo que, por cierto, pretendías tú desde el primer momento.-Sandra bajó la mirada.

-          Lo sé.

-          ¿Es por Kimi?-ella alzó de nuevo la vista hacia él.

-          ¿Q-qué? No, no. Es que, en serio, si yo sigo diciendo que quiero estar bien contigo, p-pero—

-          Pero no quieres estar bien conmigo.

-          ¿Eh?

-          Lo típico.-se encogió de hombros.- Dices que todo está arreglado, que no pasa nada, pero sí pasa y esperas no tener que cruzarte con esa persona el resto de tu vida. Tú cumples diciendo que no pasa nada, pero luego obviamente sí pasa, y el imbécil soy yo.-Sandra tragó saliva sin entender cómo habían pasado de una cosa a otra en apenas unos minutos. Deseaba no haber salido del dormitorio, y por más que pensaba no sabía qué decir, y menos después de oír sus propios pensamientos por boca de Nico. Este negó e hizo una mueca.- No te preocupes, ya que lo hemos aclarado dejo de hacer el idiota.

-          No, no, Nico, en serio. Lo siento ¿Vale?

-          Sandra, no quieres tener relación conmigo, no intentes—

-          No es eso, joder.-se enervaba.- Es sólo que creo que vas muy deprisa.-él la miró asombrado.- No sé, claro que quiero arreglar las cosas contigo, pero no sé si lo que estás haciendo es lo más apropiado.

-          Lo que estoy haciendo.-ella asintió.

-          Hacer como si nada.-él asintió con ironía.- Nico, yo sigo acordándome de lo que hiciste, y tú sigues acordándote de lo que viste.

-          A ti y a Kimi, dices.-recordó en alto. Ella asintió.

-          Es obvio que no podemos hacer como si nada.-le recordó ante la evidencia.

-          ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Me alejo de todo el mundo sólo para no coincidir contigo?

-          Nico, por favor…-hablaba con cansancio.- Sólo te pido que vayamos poco a poco. C-claro que podemos hablar, todo lo que quieras, pero… Con distancias. ¿Sabes?-él rió por lo bajo, aún con tono irónico.- Para mí no es tan fácil fingir que no pasa nada.

-          No eres tú la que vio como sus sospechas eran reales.-Sandra se quedó muda, pero no fue capaz de cerrar la boca por la sorpresa.- Soy yo el que te tuvo que ver marchar con otro.

-          Kimi y yo no tenemos nada, Nico.

-          Ahora tal vez no, pero ya me dejaste claro que por entonces—

-          Por entonces tampoco, joder.-dijo con rabia.- Lo que pasó con él pasó después de dejarlo, y acabó pues… También después, es que no ha habido nada, joder.

-          Entonces dime por qué te cuesta tanto.-volvió a dejar la boca entreabierta, y asumió que ahora no podía hablar ni aunque quisiese. Tragó saliva nada más cerrarla, y miró a un lado sin querer pensar en nada. Lo último que quería hacer en ese instante era mirarle a él, y el evitar ese foco le hacía recordar a Kimi y sus claros sentimientos, positivos o negativos, hacia el finlandés. Se sintió agobiada por todos lados y la humedad de su pelo la provocó de repente un frío que no era capaz de soportar. No quería hablar con Nico, ni en ese instante ni en ningún otro, y sabía que todo era por Kimi, por lo que el verle aparecer por el ascensor la hizo llenarse de rabia. Ambos miraban al finlandés, que no sabía hacia donde irse tras comprobar que lo que fuese que estuviese pasando no era nada positivo por sus caras. Alzó las cejas como si saludase y giró hacia un lado sin mucha prisa. Nico negó y volvió a reír con ironía.- No hace falta que digas nada.

-          N-nico.-no se esforzó en retenerle cuando este se marchó hacia la salida del hotel, y se giró con rabia hacia el camino que había seguido Kimi. No quería pensar en el alemán, ni en la charla que no esperaba tener ese día con él, por lo que decidió terminar con ese día sacando todo lo que la hiciese sentir mal.- Hasta cuándo vas a estar así.-se plantó frente a Kimi antes de que este pudiese entrar al buffet. Dio un pequeño brinco y miró a su espalda para comprobar que Nico había desaparecido. Dudaba y ya no sabía si lo que había visto era real. Sandra le cogió del brazo brevemente para ponerle de nuevo frente a ella.- Haz el favor de responderme.

-          A qué.-no quería hablar con ella y sin embargo no veía escapatoria.

-          Ya basta, Kimi.-le dijo con un tono alto que no llegaba a ser grito. Sandra estaba inquieta.- Basta con tus bromas, con tus formas de comportarte conmigo, con todo. Sé adulto de una vez.

-          Creo que deberías relajarte un poco—

-          Kimi. Qué coño te pasa ahora conmigo.-cogió aire y lo soltó en forma de suspiro. Se llevó las manos a los ojos y los masajeó mientras se ponía en marcha hacia el interior del buffet. Sandra le seguía, dándole a entender que por mucho que huyese ella iba a estar al lado esperando una respuesta. Llegaron a un stand y Kimi cogió un plato bajo la atenta mirada de la chica, que le observaba de brazos cruzados.- Estoy esperando.

-          No voy a hablar contigo ahora.-no la miraba.- ¿Por qué no te vas con Nico?-la chica desorbitó los ojos.

-          ¿Qué?-la pregunta hizo que Kimi la mirase mientras llegaba la zona de ensaladas.

-          Con Nico. ¿No estabais de charla? –ella ni siquiera era capaz de responder.- Ya que os va tan bien últimamente, si hasta te lame tarta del cuerpo.-Sandra desencajó su mandíbula dejando que ruidos sordos saliesen de su garganta. Kimi volvía a no mirarla, y mientras llenaba su plato de lechuga discutía consigo mismo por el comentario que dijo sin venir a cuento. Depositaba sus fuerzas en el plato que sostenía, y ella le seguía mirando atónita.

-          A qué ha venido eso.-se encogió de hombros.- Estábamos discutiendo.-le explicó.

-          Qué raro, tú discutiendo.-Sandra llenó sus pulmones de oxígeno y apretó sus brazos contra su cuerpo para no reaccionar contra él. Kimi no sabía cómo mantenerse callado, y sus palabras salían de su garganta sin que él fuese consciente de ello.

-          Qué coño te pasa.-su voz sonaba rota, pero su rostro mostraba más furia que nada. Él la miró intentando mostrar un rostro pasivo que cada vez era más difícil mantener.- ¿Acaso te da envidia?-no buscaba provocarle, y le preguntaba con la voz aún rota y un gesto desesperado.

-          ¿Discutir? Lo hacemos a diario, debería darle envidia a él.

-          Que me lama tarta del cuerpo –burló con rabia su misma frase. Él la miró volviéndose a juzgar a sí mismo. Negó sin más.- Eres un imbécil.-se acercó a él para susurrarle eso con todas las letras, vocalizando claramente. Él siguió fijo en su plato pese a que ella le destrozaba con la mirada.

-          Me lo dices mucho, sí—

-          No vuelvas a hablarme en tu vida, Kimi.-el chico, que se sentía amenazado por la voz de Sandra, que seguía dirigiéndose a él en forma de susurros llenos de ira.- No me mires, no se te ocurra acercarte a mí.

-          ¡Por fin os encuentro!-Sandra se separó de Kimi debido al susto que le provocó oír la voz de Yaiza, que llegaba con una sonrisa.- Llevo buscándoos un rato.

-          ¿Ya no me odias?-Kimi aprovechó su presencia para ignorar lo que Sandra le había dicho. Cogió aire sabiendo que con Yaiza no sería muy difícil hablar. La chica le miró con rabia pero de forma más pasiva.

-          Bueno…-Sandra le seguía mirando a él. Yaiza sonrió con timidez.- No.

-          Me lo imaginaba.

-          Cállate, debería, por imbécil que eres.-Kimi rió con ironía al comentario, y sintió la necesidad de mirar a Sandra por el insulto recibido, pero decidió no hacerlo.

-          ¿Qué querías?

-          A ver, Sandra ya lo sabe, Dani y Seb van a hacer una fiesta el domingo por su cumpleaños.-Kimi asintió.- A mí la cosa es que me parece fatal que hoy no hagamos nada para Seb, así que había pensado hacer algo.

-          El qué.

-          N-no sé, esperaba vuestra colaboración.-se puso nerviosa.- Es que llevo pensando todo el día y no se me ocurre nada.

-          ¿No queda tarta? Para estamparle, digo.-ella negó. Sandra se mantenía allí mirando al suelo e intentando mantenerse serena para cuando tuviese que intervenir.

-          No… Y tampoco sería original. Ya sabes, algo de tarta entre nosotros.-rieron.

-          Seb no quiere hacer nada hoy.-Sandra decidió hablar para no alargar su silencio. Yaiza fue a interrumpirla pero ella siguió hablando.- No creo que debamos hacer nada hoy, mañana hay trabajo.

-          Pero algo tranquilo al menos…

-          ¿Qué pretendes, que estemos todos sentaditos en la cama contándonos batallitas? Yai, cumple veintisiete, no cinco años.-La chica bajó la mirada. Sandra quería pedirla perdón por haber sido tan brusca y quitarle las esperanzas, pero no se sentía con ganas de ello.- Haz lo que quieras, yo no voy a ir.

-          ¿Qué? Oh, venga. No puedes faltar, al de Dani fuiste.

-          El de Dani era un martes.

-          Y duró todo el día. No sé por qué ves con tan malos ojos pasar un rato con Seb.

-          No es cuestión de pasar un rato con Seb o no, Yai, es que él no quiere.

-          ¿Qué sabes? Seguro que está deseando que le hagamos una sorpresa.

-          Yai –intervino Kimi, las dos le miraron.- no es por desilusionarte, pero esto es como lo de felicitarle. Que a ti te guste no significa que a él le importe tanto. Opino como Sandra –pausó un segundo para asimilar que la había nombrado- y pienso que Seb querrá descansar para mañana.-Yaiza apretó sus manos en dos puños y se dispuso a salir corriendo cabreada, pero se mantuvo mirando a Kimi con rabia.

-          Me da igual lo que digáis. Es su cumpleaños, no estoy hablando de hacer una puta fiesta, sólo de pasarnos por su cuarto para pasar un rato con él. Lleva todo el día trabajando, y mañana trabajará más y más, y a todo el mundo le gusta disfrutar de compañía el día de su cumpleaños.-Kimi fue a discrepar pero Yaiza le paró con la palma de su mano frente a él.- Estoy segura de que a él sí. Así que no sé vosotros, pero yo voy a ir a verle. Y Dani también. Y Jenson.

-          ¿Dani está de acuerdo?-Sandra preguntó.

-          Dani tuvo una fiesta de un día.-repitió.- Él más que nadie ve comprensible que Sebastian merezca aunque sea media hora de compañía.-fue a volver a irse, y esta vez Kimi fue el que la paró.

-          Yai.-ella se frenó de espaldas a él, y se giró con gesto enfadado.- Va, voy contigo.-la chica asintió como agradecimiento, pero no iba a borrar su rabia del rostro. Ahora miró a Sandra, esperando la misma reacción que había tenido Kimi. La chica cogió aire y lo soltó con delicadeza, y aunque lo último que quería era pasar más rato al lado de Kimi, se sentía mal faltando a aquella especie de fiesta.

-          No pienso quedarme demasiado.-informó, y Yaiza soltó media sonrisa dándole así las gracias. La chica dio unos saltitos y cogió tanto a Kimi como a Sandra de las manos.

-          Va, vamos, que ya es tarde.

-          P-pero que yo no he cenado.-informó Kimi. Sandra fue a secundarlo pero no quería tener nada que ver con él en ese momento.

-          Da igual, pedimos algo.-siguió tirando de ellos hasta que llegaron al hall. Sacó el móvil y avisó a Dani y Jenson con dos mensajes rápidos, y cuando llegaron a la planta en cuestión, Dani esperaba en el pasillo con una cara que pedía fiesta.

-          Al final venimos todos ¿No?

-          Jenson estará subiendo, sí.-al minuto, el inglés hacía acto de presencia.- ¿Vamos a llamar como si nada?-Dani frenó la mano que estaba a punto de golpear.

-          ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Colarte por la ventana?-Kimi no entendía nada.

-          No, joder, pero yo que sé. ¿Le gritamos algo?

-          No seas cría.-Sandra seguía de mal humor, pero Yaiza la ignoró.

-          ¡Sorpresa! O algo así. –todos se miraron sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar, pero ninguno fue capaz de decir nada. Yaiza dio otro saltito.- Va, gritamos eso.-llamó emocionada a la puerta y a los pocos segundos Sebastian abría mirando sorprendido el percal.- ¡Sorpresa!-hizo una mueca graciosa al ver que Yaiza gritaba en solitario, y la chica se giró cabreada hacia el resto, que la miraba aún sin haber terminado de asumir lo del grito. Sandra negó con la cabeza y miró al suelo, y Dani ocultaba sus ganas de reír mientras Yaiza se giraba a Sebastian cabreada.- Supuestamente lo íbamos a decir todos.

-          Supuestamente.-dijo él riendo.

-          ¡Sorpresa!-Dani gritó finalmente, y Jenson rió junto a Sebastian. Kimi lo hizo por lo bajo, y Sandra les ignoró a todos pasando al interior del cuarto. Yaiza se abrazó al chico por el cuello.

-          Venimos a cenar contigo.-le dio un beso.

-          P-pero yo ya he cenado.-informó.

-          Y yo.-secundó Dani.

-          Yo también.-Jenson igual. Yaiza se volvió a llenar de ira mirando a los chicos mientras Sebastian reía.- P-pero podemos cenar de nuevo.-miró a Dani que asentía sin estar muy seguro de ello.

-          Da igual.-Yaiza se cruzó de brazos.- Este plan ha sido una mierda.

-          Anda, mira.-Kimi rió dejándose caer en la cama.- Vuelves a hacer planes de mierda.-Sebastian rió, pero Yaiza siguió con su disgusto personal.

-          Te prometo que yo pensaba hacer algo mejor que esto.-miró a su chico, que la abrazaba por la cintura.- Son estos que son unos muermos.

-          Si ya sabes que no quería nada, no te preocupes.

-          ¿Ves?-Kimi provocaba desde la cama.- Ya te lo dije.

-          ¡Cállate!-Kimi se asustó por el grito de la chica y Dani y Jenson rieron mientras miraban qué hacer por el cuarto.

-          ¿Ponemos música?-ofreció Dani.

-          Oh, sí –Sandra, que estaba sentada en una butaca, comentó.- Que tenemos una marcha en el cuerpo que sin música no se verá saciada.-rieron todos menos Yaiza y Kimi, aunque por motivos diferentes.

-          Oye si vas a estar así no sé por qué has venido.-Sandra miró con rabia a una Yaiza que era retenida por Sebastian, que la susurraba que parase.

-          Ni yo.-se levantó para irse, y ahora Sebastian iba a frenarla.

-          Venga, venga, joder. Vaya cumpleaños me estáis dando entre todos.-las chicas se miraron con rabia.- Parad de pelearos. ¿Qué te pasa a ti?-Sandra era claramente la que tenía un problema.

-          Nada.-su palabra sirvió de sobra a Sebastian, que miró a un Kimi que evitaba conectar con sus ojos.

-          Vale… Sea lo que sea.-fingió no saberlo.- A cambiar ese humor, ya que venís aquí a interrumpir –Yaiza se alarmó- que me gusta que interrumpáis, pero, eso, no quiero caras largas.

-          Pues voy a por los altavoces.-Dani salió corriendo hacia la puerta para ir a su cuarto.

-          Tampoco hacía falta…-Dani no estaba ya en el cuarto pero Sebastian acababa su frase sin que sirviese para retenerle. Resopló y miró a Yaiza, que le pedía perdón con timidez por la noche que se les venía encima. Estaba cansado, y se moría de ganas de meterse en la cama a dormir, pero ahora estaba rodeado de gente que quería celebrar su cumpleaños, y entre ellos estaba Yaiza. No sabía de dónde sacar las fuerzas, pero el simple detalle de tenerla allí y de haber organizado aquello para él le llenó de ganas de continuarlo.


	103. Mentiras piadosas

A los pocos segundos Dani estaba ya de vuelta cargando con sus altavoces.

-          Trae el móvil.

-          ¿Por qué siempre el mío? –Sebastian se indignó.

-          Porque es tu cumpleaños.

-          En el tuyo también pusimos mi música.-Sandra resopló aburrida.

-          Ya pongo el mío, va. ¿Funciona?

-          He traído más conectores.-Dani y Sandra se entretuvieron en poner el conector que permitiese al móvil de Sandra funcionar, y al rato la música sonaba en el cuarto. Kimi hablaba con Jenson y Sandra se mantenía intentando despejarse con Dani, que aprovechaba que estaban separados del resto para interrogarla. Ella decidió no hablarlo esa noche, y fue cambiando canciones hasta que sonase una que la apeteciese. Yaiza, mientras tanto, se abrazaba a un Sebastian que no parecía muy marchoso pese a sus intenciones de serlo.

-          ¿Y qué tal el día?

-          Agotador.-dejó caer.

-          Pero ¿te han felicitado mucho?

-          Sí, bastante.

-          Eso está bien.-él se encogió de hombros. La chica le dio un beso que él no rechazó.- Me habría gustado pasar el día contigo, pero apenas has tenido un respiro.

-          Es lo que tiene, no tengo la suerte de Dani, que le ha pillado en martes.-rió. La chica hizo una mueca y apoyó sus manos en su cabeza, moviéndole un poco el pelo.

-          Bueno.-Kimi se levantó.- ¿Cuándo se dan los regalos?-Yaiza le miró con gesto asesino.- Ah, que no hay regalos.-Sebastian rió por lo bajo y Yaiza suspiró.

-          ¿Por qué has tenido que decirlo?

-          ¿Yo que sé? Es lo típico en los cumpleaños.

-          ¿Has traído tú algo?

-          ¿Yo? No le felicito, como para comprarle algo.-Sebastian rió de nuevo.- ¿Alguien le ha comprado algo?-todos se sentían bastante incómodos, aunque Dani y Jenson reían por lo bajo. Negaron.- Vaya desagradecidos sois. Pues nada, Yai, sólo está el tuyo.-la chica volvió a mirarle con ganas de matarle.- ¿Tú tampoco? ¿Pero qué tipo de novia eres?

-          Kimi.-Sebastian le llamó la atención para no provocarla más, pero no borraba su sonrisa por la risa.

-          No sabía qué comprarle.-hablaba de él como si no estuviese.- Vosotros tenéis de todo. No sé qué voy a poder regalarle yo que ya no tenga.

-          Una cena moñas.-dijo como idea Kimi.- Un viaje. Algo insignificante pero que tenga escondido un recuerdo romántico.-dijo exagerando. Dani y Jenson reían mientras Sebastian se aguantaba las ganas. Yaiza no sabía dónde meterse y se giró a Sebastian para disculparse, pero este se adelantó.

-          No quiero nada, Yai, en serio—

-          L-lo siento, e-es que tampoco he tenido tiempo y—

-          Yai, que no le hagas ni caso ¿No ves que lo hace por picarte?-se giró a Kimi y le vio riendo yendo hacia los altavoces.- No me tienes que regalar nada, faltaría más.

-          Cierto, con esta pedazo de fiesta ya tiene suficiente.-Yaiza fue a acercarse a Kimi para gritarle pero Sebastian la cogió de la mano.

-          Para.-rió.- Oye, que es mi cumpleaños, hazme caso a mí y déjale.

-          Sí, porque como le haga caso voy a terminar matándole.-Sebastian la acercó por el cuello para darle un beso que la tranquilizase un poco. Kimi mientras jugaba con el móvil de Sandra cambiando de canción mientras la chica le miraba enfurecida. De repente empezó a sonar [_Birthday Cake_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=leK4eoqwmfU), de Rihanna, y sólo por el título Kimi decidió dejarla para escucharla un poco. A los pocos segundos de hacerlo le entró la risa, tanto a él como a Jenson y a Dani. Sebastian, que había empezado a hablar de sus cosas con Yaiza, miró de reojo a Kimi con los ojos achinados y negando.

-          No me mires así.-pidió Kimi subiendo el volumen.- Yai, no sabía que fueses compositora.

-          ¿Qué?-la chica se giró hacia él, aprovechándose Seb de ello para abrazarla por la espalda. Con prestar atención unos segundos a la canción comprendió de qué hablaban. Se rió por lo bajo.- Idiotas.

-          Ni tarta has traído, joder.-seguía provocándola el finlandés.- Que yo sé que él quiere otra tarta pero los demás nos conformamos con una de chocolate.-Jenson reía y Dani también. Sandra mientras se mantenía seria escuchando.

-          Aquí nadie va a comer tarta a no ser que yo lo diga.-sentenció. Jenson rió más y Kimi lo hizo por lo bajo mientras Sebastian escondía su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de la chica.- Y quien quiera una de chocolate que se vaya a por ella.

-          ¿Tú quieres de chocolate o…?-Kimi preguntaba a Sebastian, que seguía escondido entre el pelo de la chica riendo. Yaiza rió por lo bajo ahora.

-          Él la que quiera la tendrá.-Jenson y Dani seguían riendo, al igual que Sebastian seguía escondido. Kimi hizo un gesto de aprobación mientras reía, y le mostró el pulgar a la chica, aprobando su juego.

La canción acabó a no mucho tardar, y Kimi perdió las ganas de manejar el móvil en busca de alguna canción que le entretuviese. Dani y Sandra estaban sentados a los pies de la cama frente a Kimi y Jenson, que estaban apoyados en la mesa donde habían puesto los altavoces. Hablaban entre todos, incluidos Yaiza y Sebastian, que pese a que se mantenían un poco alejados físicamente de los cuatro, participaban en la conversación sin problema. La única que se mantenía más callada era Sandra, que pese a su intención por dejar a un lado su mal humor no era capaz de ignorar la presencia de Kimi frente a ella.

Dani buscaba la forma de que ella interviniese en las charlas, pero apenas prestaba atención a las mismas, por lo que sus opiniones no iban más allá en la conversación. Sandra prefería pasar su silencio juzgando al finlandés por cómo llevaba la noche. Reía, bromeaba, y seguía provocando a Yaiza con comentarios que sacaban una risa a todos. Hacía unas horas apenas era capaz de articular palabra, y ahora aparentaba normalidad frente a ella, que no era capaz siquiera de mirarle sin ponerse nerviosa y sentirse cabreada.

Siguieron hablando, y pese a que la reunión había terminado de una forma más positiva de lo esperado por ella, Yaiza empezaba a aburrirse. Se giró de cara a Sebastian y le abrazó sin que él pusiese mucha resistencia. El chico participaba en la conversación, que había terminado siendo de la Copa Mundial de Fútbol pese a que allí el único que la veía era él.

-          ¿Lo veremos mañana?-la chica ni escuchaba ni oía.

-          ¿Eh?-se separó de su pecho para mirarle.

-          El partido.

-          Qué partido.

-          Los cuartos contra Francia.

-          Ah, sí sí.-le quitó importancia y se volvió a acurrucar en él. De repente el tema cambió y así fue sucediendo durante la próxima hora. Eran las dos de la madrugada, y nadie parecía ser consciente de ello. Yaiza no estaba cansada, pero tenía otros planes para esa noche y parecían alargarse demasiado.

-          Bueno.-interrumpió. Se separó de un sorprendido Sebastian, que la miraba sin comprender su interrupción.- Habrá que irse ¿No?

-          Hostias.-Jenson miró el móvil y se levantó de un salto, algo que alegró a Yaiza.- ¿Ves como no era buena idea hacer nada hoy? Ya verás mañana.

-          Si es que os ponéis a hablar y…-les regañaba.

-          Pero si ha sido idea tuya.-Kimi comprobaba también la hora.

-          Ya, pero yo decía un ratito. Va, vámonos.-se giró a Sebastian y le guiñó un ojo de forma disimulada. El chico frunció el ceño sin entender nada y la dejó partir hacia la puerta. Les siguió a todos.

-          Pues nada, que cumplas muchos más.-bromeó Dani con una sonrisa. Sebastian, apoyado en el marco de la puerta con el antebrazo, asentía agradeciéndole el gesto. Dani y Jenson se despidieron con un abrazo pasajero del cumpleañero, y Sandra hizo lo mismo dejando a Yaiza la última, puesto que Kimi no iba a hacer nada.

-          Ni se te ocurra dormirte.-le susurró tras darle un beso. Sebastian volvió a mirarla sorprendido.

-          ¿Qué?-ella le mandó callar con un ruido.

-          En fin, buenas noches.

-          B-buenas noches.-no entendía nada.

-          Ale, Sebby.-Kimi hizo un gesto con la mano y Sebastian rió negando. El alemán no supo muy bien qué hacer y cerró la puerta aún intentando entender a Yaiza. No había llegado al armario para buscar el pijama cuando la puerta volvió a sonar. Miró alrededor mirando qué se podrían haber dejado, y vio tanto el móvil de Sandra como el altavoz de Dani, por lo que lo cogió para devolver ambas cosas a quien fuese el que llamase. Abrió la puerta y dio un paso atrás cuando vio que Yaiza se le lanzaba, pero la propia chica frenó al verle cargado.

-          ¿Qué haces con eso?-el chico dejó de mirarla sorprendido para mirar lo que portaba.

-          Pensé que eras Dani. O Sandra. –ella alzó una ceja.

-          ¿Qué?-él señaló el altavoz y el móvil, y Yaiza negó.

-          ¿Qué quieres?-preguntó al ver que la chica cerraba la puerta con ella dentro del cuarto.

-          Cómo que qué quiero.-preguntaba con obviedad. Sebastian tragó saliva.- Es tu cumpleaños.

-          Bueno, en realidad ya no, porque ya es viernes y—

-          Seb.-cogió los altavoces y los dejó en el mueble de la entrada, y rápidamente volvió frente a él.

-          Q-qué.

-          Vamos a la cama.-le cogió de la mano.

-          ¿A-ahora? Yai, son las dos de la madrugada.-la chica le soltó para mirarle con los brazos en jarra.- Si a mí no me importa dejarlo para mañana.-tragó saliva, nervioso.

-          A mí sí.

-          P-pero si—

-          Seb. ¿No quieres hacerlo? –preguntó indignada. Él empezó a negar y ella le miró sorprendida.

-          No, o sea, que sí quiero.

-          Entonces por qué niegas.

-          No lo sé, me estás poniendo nervioso Yai.-la chica ladeó la boca para no reír y se acercó un poco más a él, llevando sus manos a su cintura.

-          Me siento mal por no haberte regalado nada.-le hablaba con voz insinuante y apenas sin volumen. Él tragó de nuevo saliva.

-          S-si ya te he dicho que no pasa n-nada.

-          Sí pasa.-le dio un beso no muy largo. Él no sabía dónde poner las manos, como siempre.

-          Y-yai, en serio, si no p-pasa nada—

-          Seb –puso voz de pena sin perder el tono insinuante.- Si no quieres hacerlo me voy.-tragó saliva por enésima vez.-Pero pensaba que después de lo del martes querrías hacerlo. No sé, hasta me lo pediste ¿Recuerdas?-él asintió.- Porque… te acuerdas de todo ¿No?-pretendía hacerle recordar cada suceso del pasado martes, y cuando le vio mirar hacia un lado se sonrió al haberlo conseguido.

-          S-sí que me acuerdo, sí.-se llevó una mano a la nuca y meneó su pelo de arriba abajo intentando calmarse. Ella asintió y sonrió.

-          Bien…porque ya sabes que yo –Sebastian contrajo el vientre al sentir la mano de Yaiza pasear por su piel. Oyó el sonido de la cremallera de su vaquero bajar y tragó saliva otra vez.- si no quieres hacerlo me voy.-él asintió mientras ella le bajaba un poco el pantalón.- ¿Entonces…? -bajó la mano desde su abdomen hasta su bóxer, y empezó a mover la mano por encima de la tela en la clara dirección que marcaba la excitación del chico.- Me voy o—

-          N-ni se te ocurra.-la chica rió y metió la mano en el interior de su ropa, moviéndola igual que antes pero sin tela entre medias. Sebastian resopló y apoyó su cara en el hombro de la chica, y dejó sus manos en su propia cintura por no saber qué hacer con ellas. Yaiza movía ambas manos por todo su miembro, y el chico se mordía el labio aguantando el placer dentro de sí. Yaiza le sintió tan sofocado que le animó a quitarse el polo que llevaba con una mano, y el chico en apenas unos segundos lo dejó caer al suelo. Llevó su mano derecha al cuello de la chica cuando sintió sus labios subiendo por su pecho hacia su propio cuello, y la retuvo por aquella zona mientras seguía estremeciéndose. Yaiza no frenó y le giró poco a poco hasta dejarle de espaldas a la cama, y llevó sus manos a su pecho para empujarle con suavidad hacia el colchón. Sebastian se fue moviendo hacia arriba en el mismo y ella le siguió subida sobre él. En cuanto todo su cuerpo estaba sobre el colchón bajó hacia sus labios para besarlos, y regresó sus manos a su miembro para seguir masajeándolo. Sebastian tenía sus manos rodeando su rostro, y aunque no podía corresponder mucho el beso debido a la excitación, se esforzaba en ello. Cuando Yaiza se dio por vencida en ese aspecto se separó poco a poco de sus labios para que la echase de menos.- Eh…-protestó él por su marcha, y ella posó uno de sus dedos en sus labios para mandarle callar a la vez que se retrocedía sobre la cama para llegar a la altura de su cintura. Sebastian se apoyó sobre sus antebrazos para mirarla, y en cuanto la chica rodeó su miembro con su boca tuvo que dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás al igual que todo su cuerpo.- Joder.-ella tomó aquello como algo muy positivo y siguió subiendo y bajando por el miembro de Sebastian con sus labios. Se ayudaba de sus manos para darle aún más placer, y se dejaba guiar por las manos de chico, que recogían su pelo en lo alto de su cabeza dándola pequeños tirones cada vez que el placer aumentaba.- O-oye…-ella le miró, pese a que él permanecía con los ojos cerrados en dirección al techo.- Y-y por qué te has ido del cuarto antes si ibas a volver.-Ella se separó de él para responder.

-          Si me quedaba se iban a reír, ya sabes—

-          S-sí, sí, c-calla, n-no pares.-la volvió a recoger el pelo como pudo y la chica volvió a rodearle con sus labios con una sonrisa para seguir de nuevo. Estuvo allí un rato lo suficientemente largo para llevarle al límite, y pese a que Sebastian estaba completamente tumbado, se sentía agotado por soportar el placer. Cada vez se encogía más y ya no tenía fuerza en las manos para tirar del pelo de la chica. Yaiza se ayudaba ahora de una sola mano mientras que con la otra se desabrochaba el pantalón para deshacerse de él, de su ropa interior, y de la de Sebastian. Separó su boca de él, y le miró a la vez que él la buscaba para saber por qué paraba. Se sentó sobre su cintura, se quitó su camiseta y llevó sus labios a su cuello, y empezó a darle besos mientras que con la mano derecha masajeaba su miembro antes de llevarlo a su sexo. Él se estremeció de nuevo bajo ella y sus manos abandonaron su pelo para dirigirse a su cintura, en donde se dedicó a intentar marcar sin resultado los tempos a la chica. Al principio se movió despacio, pretendiendo alargar la llegada de su orgasmo. Le aumentaba la sensación de placer, pero a la vez la mantenía en el tiempo consiguiendo ponerse ella a la altura de la situación. Se apoyaba sobre su pecho para impulsarse, y fue aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos a medida que ella sentía más y más placer. Ahora la que se encogía era ella, y para evitarlo apoyó una de sus manos al lado del rostro de Sebastian para tumbarse más sobre él. No quería gemir, y él estaba sin aliento. Le besó sin cesar su velocidad, y el chico apretó sus manos en su cintura mientras recibía su propio orgasmo. Yaiza tuvo que parar su beso para que Sebastian respirase, y en cuanto sintió que había culminado fue en busca del suyo propio. Sebastian siguió estremeciéndose sólo por sentirla, y la acompañó al límite hasta que la chica cayó rendida sobre su pecho. La rodeó como pudo con sus brazos, pero apenas se mantuvo unos segundos hasta que ella se volvió a erguir lo justo para besarle, sujetando su rostro para que no se escapase de entre sus labios.

-          Felicidades.-le susurró, y él sonrió antes de volver a besarla.

-          Así da gusto cumplir años.-la chica rió y se dejó caer a su lado, abrazándose a su pecho. Él la dio un beso en la frente.- Y decías que no tenías regalo.-ella volvió a reír.

-          Ni tarta.-ahora rieron ambos.

-          Ni tarta.-repitió.

No hablaron mucho más, pues el sueño se apoderó de ambos. A la mañana siguiente Sebastian acusó al cansancio su bajo rendimiento antes de los primeros libres. Aprovechaba cada segundo que tenía para maldecir con la mirada a una Yaiza que reía por lo bajo cada vez que recibía su ira.

En el garaje del al lado Sandra seguía con el mismo mal humor que el día anterior. Dani no sabía qué hacer para sacarla una sonrisa, y por más que lo intentaba terminaba recibiendo algún grito de la chica para que dejase de insistirla en animarse. El australiano desistió antes de concentrarse para los libres, y durante el parón entre la primera tanda y la segunda, no quiso sacarle el tema por ningún lado a una Sandra que seguía en las nubes pese al trabajo.

Comió con el propio Dani y con Nico en la FIA, y las ahora insistencias del de Force India por hablar la llevaron a tener que contar todo de forma detallada para que se callasen. Ninguno supo bien qué decir, pues pese a que ambos se sorprendían tanto como ella de la actitud de Nico, eran amigos del de Mercedes y por ese lado sentían verdadera compasión por él.

-          Sé que le dais la razón.-ambos se miraron intentando buscar la forma de negarlo, pero no se les ocurría nada.- No os juzgo por ello, tranquilos.

-          No es que le demos la razón, pero…-Nico no sabía qué decir.

-          La cosa es que es normal que esté así, después de lo de Kimi.

-          Lo sé, no me deis el sermón.-ambos se miraron con lástima.- Lo siento ¿Vale? Pero no estoy de humor.

-          ¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta.-protestó un serio Dani. La chica se sintió realmente mal pero no pudo decir nada ya que recibieron la visita de Yaiza.

-          Me puedo sentar ¿Verdad?-Dani asintió mientras era observado por Sandra. Nico se mantuvo en silencio.- Qué día, madre mía.

-          ¿Mucho curro?-asintió a Dani.- Nosotros andamos bastante relajados.

-          Nosotros es que grabamos cosas para Alemania. Estamos a tope.

-          ¿Ya?

-          Sí…-se hizo el silencio y la chica miró a su amiga, que seguía con cara de lamento mirando a Dani.- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? Vaya dos días llevas.

-          Nada.-sentenció.

-          Ya, como siempre. Luego la que no cuenta nada—

-          Es Nico, Yai, Nico.-le dijo con tal de no oírla protestar. La chica se lo imaginaba así que sólo la miró negando.

-          ¿Qué ha pasado ahora?

-          Nada. Que quiere ir de amigo y yo todavía no estoy lista.-iba a evitar mencionar a Kimi de todas las formas posibles, y el resoplido de Yaiza la ayudó a asumir que no iba a necesitar mucho esfuerzo.

-          Sois horribles. ¿Tan difícil es llevarse bien con un ex?-preguntó intrigada.

-          Tú ni siquiera te llevas bien con este y sólo echasteis un polvo.-Tanto Nico como Yaiza desorbitaron los ojos a la vez que Dani se atragantaba con el zumo que bebía. Sandra tragó saliva.- Y bueno –buscó cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.- que da igual, no quiero ir tan rápido con Nico. No sé por qué te molesta tanto.

-          Porque también es mi amigo.

-          Ya te he dicho que puedes seguir siéndolo, no es tan difícil.

-          Si lo es… Me siento mal, por ambos.

-          Pues no te sientas, además yo ahora me he hecho amiga de Lewis.-dijo sin pensar. Yaiza la miró atónita.

-          ¿Qué?

-          E-eso. Así que acostúmbrate.-Yaiza miró a Dani, que escuchaba atento, intentando entender sobre todo la última frase de su amiga.

-          No sabía que ahora erais amigos.-Sandra asintió.- Que me alegro, pero… ¿Acostumbrarme?

-          Sí, bueno, entre que no quiero ir rápido con Nico y entre que Lewis y él andan a hostias, pues estoy bastante posicionada en este momento—

-          Alto, alto, alto.-la frenó.- ¿A hostias?

-          Yai, no me seas ingenua, ya sabes cómo están las cosas.

-          Ya, ya lo sé, pero… Ya sabes que no hablo tanto con ellos últimamente, no sé si ha llegado a mucho fuera de todo ese mundillo.

-          Pues sí. Y Lewis anda muy pero que muy jodido por Nico.-el otro Nico, frente a ella, la daba un disimulado golpe en la pierna con el pie que hizo que ella le mirase. A esas alturas no se iba a cortar.- No me des patadas, Hülk, tú apoya a Nico que yo apoyaré a Lewis en esto.-Yaiza miró a Nico con la boca medio abierta, y aunque se moría de ganas de saber por qué apoyaba a Nico de forma tan clara, la culpa que sintió por ello y la inexistente relación entre ellos en ese momento la hizo quedarse callada. Ambas, sin embargo, sintieron la necesidad de seguir con ese tema por otro lado.- ¿Y tú?-ambas miraban a Dani.

-          ¿Yo?

-          Tú eres amigo de Nico.-dijo Yaiza. Él asintió.- ¿Tú de qué lado estás?

-          Me da igual. Cuanto más se peguen mejor para mí.-sonrió, pero ellas se mantuvieron serias, al igual que Nico.- En serio, me da igual. Soy amigo de Nico pero me llevo bien con Lewis.

-          O sea que prefieres que gane Nico.

-          No he dicho eso.

-          Pues dilo.-Dani resopló.

-          Sí, prefiero que gane Nico, pero por preferir prefiero ganar yo.

-          Ya, obviedades aparte.-Sandra miró a Yaiza.- Pues eso.

-          Yo ya sabes lo que opino.-Sandra alzó una ceja.

-          ¿Lo sé?

-          San.-se encogió de hombros mostrando la obviedad.- Entre que Lewis es mi piloto favorito junto a Jenson y entre que, bueno, en fin, eso –no quería hacer referencia a su relación con él en presencia de Nico.- que está claro.

-          Pensaba que estarías del lado de Nico.-Yaiza se indignó frunciendo el ceño.

-          ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-          Yo que sé. Precisamente por lo vuestro, no sé.

-          Pues precisamente por eso le tengo mucho más aprecio que a Nico, que es mi amigo pero oye, que le sigo teniendo cruzado por lo que te hizo. Y si ahora encima me dices que Lewis anda mal por su culpa, pues más.

-          Vamos, un amigo de verdad Nico ahora mismo.-Dani bromeó y ella rió.

Esperaron a que Yaiza acabase de comer y todos salieron juntos de la FIA. Cuando la última en llegar siguió su camino en busca de Sebastian para ver el partido de Alemania tanto Sandra como Dani celebraron que Nico volviese a hablar. Dejaron, para tranquilidad de la chica, el tema de Nico y Kimi a un lado, y también el que relacionaba al alemán con Lewis, y se centraron en otros más mundanos que les hicieron pasar la tarde hasta la hora de la cena.

Apenas pasaron mucho tiempo por el buffet antes de irse a dormir, y a la mañana siguiente agradecieron las fuerzas recuperadas tanto ellos tres como el resto. Fueron al circuito a prisas para llevar a cabo todo el trabajo que tenían que realizar, y las dos parejas de trabajo no se reunieron en el garaje de Red Bull hasta que la sesión de libres fue a empezar. Cuando acabó volvieron a separarse, y la reunión de nuevo llegó antes de la sesión clasificatoria. Las chicas se despidieron de Sebastian y Dani y se fueron a sentar al final del garaje para comentar la clasificación. Apenas pudieron relajarse mucho, pues el final de la primera ronda ya las dejó sin palabras.

-          ¿Qué narices ha pasado?-Yaiza se levantaba alterada a mirar las pantallas más de cerca mientras Sandra se quedaba sentada sin entender nada.- No me lo puedo creer.-en el garaje corrían susurros que comentaban lo mismo que Yaiza.- Ferrari, pero qué coño es esto.-Hablaba en alto como si la escudería pudiese responderla. Miró a Sandra.- Fer y Kimi fuera de la Q2.

-          Ya veo.-decía la chica comprobando en las pantallas desde lejos que Kimi saldría el 20, detrás de Fernando. Ni siquiera pestañeaba.

-          Tía, qué coño están haciendo. Y Williams tampoco. Pero en serio.-no sabía qué decir.

-          Me sorprendería, pero no lo hago.-Yaiza asintió al comentario de su amiga pese a sus protestas y fue a sentarse con ella. Sandra agradeció el silencio de su amiga para evitar hablar de Kimi y del revuelto que sintió en el estómago al ver en las pantallas al finlandés andando con cara de pocos amigos. Se mantuvieron en silencio durante toda la Q2, pero al finalizar la Q3 no pudieron evitar dar saltos de alegría, aunque Yaiza en un mayor nivel.

-          ¡Segundo!-se abrazó a Sandra.- ¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Y Jenson tercero! ¡No me lo puedo creer!

-          Este día es para recordarlo.-reía Sandra.- Vaya tanda. ¡Y Hülk cuarto, joder!-Yaiza también celebró aquello y fueron ambas a mirar de forma más detallada las tablas de tiempos.- ¿Qué ha pasado con Lewis?-comparaban como podían los tiempos.

-          Creo que abortó vuelta.

-          Pero si iba rapidísimo.

-          Tal vez pensaba que la pista estaba mojada…-Sandra miró a Yaiza sin confiar mucho en sus palabras. La chica hizo una mueca de rabia, negándose a hablar.

-          A mí me puedes decir lo que piensas ¿eh? –Yaiza miró de reojo a su amiga.

-          No te voy a decir que Mercedes se la ha jugado con las informaciones, porque no sería ético.-Sandra rió.- Nico primero…-dijo con un susurro enrabietado.

-          ¿Pero no era tu amigo?-Yaiza le dio un codazo a Sandra, que reía.- Va, seguro que Lewis remonta mañana y gana.

-          No, mañana que gane Seb. No, no, Jenson que corre en casa. Ay, y Lewis. Mierda.-se llevó las manos a la boca para morderse las uñas a la vez que Dani hacía acto de presencia por el garaje.- No sé con quién voy.

-          Tu corazón moñas te dice Seb, y tu corazón de aficionada Lewis y Jenson.

-          Eso no me resuelve nada.

-          Lo sé. Me voy con Dani.-le dio una palmada en el hombro y se fue tras Gina, que acababa de aparecer para irse con Dani al parque cerrado. Yaiza esperó a que Britta la avisase para salir corriendo a sala de prensa, y no pudo evitar sonreír durante toda la conferencia por ver a Jenson y Sebastian tan felices.

-          Mañana más te vale ganar.-Yaiza y Sebastian entraban por la puerta del hotel después de despedirse de dos miembros de Red Bull que se quedaban fuera.

-          Hombre, ten claro que es lo que quiero.-ella le burló y le dio un beso, pero se retiró de él en el acto al ver que tenía a Lewis en frente. El chico sonreía.

-          Nada, nada, seguid.-les animaba señalando la salida, a donde se dirigía.

-          Qué susto.-fingió ella. Él negó riendo.- ¿Qué tal?

-          Bueno… Espero que mañana mejor.-ella asintió con una mueca. Sebastian simplemente estaba de oyente.

-          Seguro que mañana mucho mejor.

-          Eso espero. ¿Vosotros todo bien?-se preocupó. Yaiza se miró con Sebastian y ambos asintieron. Lewis sonrió.- Me alegro.-dio una palmada cariñosa en la espalda de Yaiza y se fue a marchar por la puerta.- Nos vemos ¿Sí?

-          ¡Claro!-Lewis salió a la calle y Yaiza se miró con Sebastian durante unos segundos antes de seguir andando.

-          ¿Qué te pasa?

-          ¿De qué?

-          No sé –miró a su espalda- a poco más te da algo.-ella rió con nervios.

-          La culpa es tuya.

-          ¿Mía?-llegaron al ascensor.

-          Sí, después de veros el otro día tan panchos en la fiesta de Dani ya me pongo nerviosa si os veo juntos.

-          ¿Qué piensas que voy a hacer? ¿Pegarle?

-          Pues… -no supo que responder.

-          Además ¿Él no está con Nicole?

-          Sí ¿Por?

-          Pues eso, él con Nicole, yo contigo, ya no tengo que pegarle.- Sebastian rió y pasó su brazo por su hombro para entrar al ascensor. Llegaron a su planta y por allí andaba Sandra, que se disponía a salir a dar una vuelta.- ¿Te puedo acompañar?

-          ¿No vais a hacer moñeces de las vuestras ni nada?-se sorprendió al ver que Yaiza se disponía a separarse del chico. Sebastian rió y Yaiza la miró con rabia.

-          No. Te acompaño o qué.

-          Sí, sí, va.-durante el viaje de nuevo en ascensor hacia el hall Yaiza tuvo que aguantar alguna broma más de la chica en cuanto al tema moñeces, y Yaiza se aguantó los mil comentarios que podría recordarle para que asumiese que ese lado estaba bastante oculto. Sin embargo, el momento en el que se dispuso a recordárselos se vino abajo cuando se abrieron las puertas en la planta cero de hotel.

-          ¡Kimi!-se abrazó a su amigo, que iba mirando el móvil.

-          Joder.-se separó de ella.- Ponte un cascabel o algo, qué susto.-ella sonrió al verle como siempre.

-          ¿Estás mejor?

-          ¿Mejor? ¿He estado mal?

-          Por la clasi, digo…

-          Ah.-rió con ironía.- Mejor no hablar.-miró sin querer a Sandra, que permanecía allí mirando al suelo.- ¿Vosotras bien?-pluralizó la pregunta y la chica alzó la mirada al finlandés, que miraba a Yaiza.

-          Vamos a dar un paseo.-el móvil de Yaiza empezó a vibrar y lo señaló en dirección a la salida, indicando a Sandra que la esperaba allí.- Mañana irá mejor, ya verás.-se despidió de Kimi dándole ánimos, y este asintió sin mucha confianza. Miró de nuevo a Sandra, y esta no tuvo el valor de retirarle la mirada, aunque la mantenía sin ánimo. La chica tragó saliva y fue a seguir a su amiga.

-          ¿Tú no me deseas suerte?-frenó al oír su voz dirigiéndose a ella, y apretó sus manos en dos puños antes de girarse. Se llenó de rabia e ira al ver que era capaz de dirigirle la palabra.

-          A mí me das completamente igual.-él asintió.

-          Pensaba que era tu piloto favorito.-ella rió con ironía.

-          Eso hace tiempo que cambió.-mintió. Él volvió a asentir. Kimi sentía la necesidad de seguir hablándola sólo por recordar que ella le exigió que no lo volviese a hacer.

-          Y por lo demás supongo que tengo menos opciones de recibir tu suerte.-ella cogió aire.

-          Por lo demás prefiero no decir lo que te deseo, porque no mereces ni siquiera eso.-No le dio tiempo a reaccionar, pero él quería retenerla.

-          Oye—

-          Te dije que no volvieses a hablarme en tu vida.-recordó. Él asintió.- Y como siempre te da igual lo que yo digo.

-          No me da igual, solo que—

-          Kimi.-se acercó a él llena de ira.- Me das igual. Lo que digas, lo que hagas, lo que te pase. Todo. Déjame en paz.-Le retuvo la mirada para ver si era capaz de decirle algo más, pero Kimi se limitó a asentir y a darse la vuelta rumbo al ascensor. No quiso pasar más tiempo allí, y salió corriendo hacia Yaiza para poder evitar pensar en él, pues su amiga era la única persona con la que tenía esa posibilidad. A las dos horas, poco antes ir a cenar, Sebastian paseaba por el hall rumbo a la recepción con un tubo metálico en la mano que mediría medio metro. Esperaba a que alguien atendiese, pero por allí no pasaba nadie. Daba golpes en el mostrador para entretenerse, y miró hacia el lado al sentir presencia. Dio un pequeño brinco y no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor en busca de un motivo por el cual Nicole estaba a su lado, ignorándole completamente, esperando también a ser atendida en la recepción. Se acordó de su conversación con Yaiza hacía unas horas y quiso reírse por la casualidad. Recordó la preocupación de su chica por su relación con Lewis, y no supo por qué pero vio algo positivo el saludar a Nicole.

-          ¡Hola!-la chica dio un brinco y le miró con un gesto lleno de sorpresa y poca aceptación.

-          Ho-hola.-miró impaciente al interior de la recepción esperando a que alguien apareciese cuanto antes.

-          No sabíamos que estabas por aquí. De visita especial ¿No?-bromeaba y Nicole no entendía nada.

-          ¿Qué?-Sebastian no llegó a responder a su sorpresa porque el tubo metálico se cayó del mostrador al suelo.- Qué es eso…-la intriga pudo con ella.

-          Un trozo de toallero.-se encogió de hombros.- Hoteles de lujo con toalleros de mentira.-miró el palo indignado y lo dejó de nuevo en el mostrador mientras Nicole fingía calmar su intriga. Volvió a ignorarle.- ¿Qué tal?-él seguía queriendo hablar y ella no entendía nada.

-          B-bien.-no se interesó por él y Sebastian frunció el ceño por el gesto.

-          ¿Nerviosa?-Nicole daba pequeños brincos cada vez que Sebastian la hablaba, y se ponía nerviosa por no verle sentido a nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-          ¿P-por?

-          La carrera.-tampoco él sabía muy bien por dónde tirar vista sus reacciones. La chica estaba ya más indignada que otra cosa, y negó sin preocuparse en seguir con el tema. Volvió a mirar a otro lado. Sebastian se sintió ofendido pero estaba tan perdido que no supo cómo interactuar con ella.- ¿Va todo bien con Lewis?-ella le miró indignada por la forma en la que Sebastian se metía en su vida, y el chico se retiró un poco hacia atrás para evitar las flechas de odio que le mandaba con los ojos.

-          ¿A qué viene todo esto?-Sebastian agarró el tubo metálico antes de que este escapase también por la tensión del ambiente.

-          ¿Eh?-Sebastian no entendía nada.

-          ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

-          N-no. Oye, lo siento si te he molestado, sólo pretendía—

-          Sí me has molestado, no sé a qué viene todo esto.-Sebastian se mantenía ahora más intrigado que nunca.

-          ¿A qué viene…qué?-se sentía aludido por ello y ahora ya no buscaba ser amable.- Sólo preguntaba si iba bien con Lewis, más que nada porque—

-          ¿Cómo va a ir? Sólo he venido a darle unos papeles, no sé a qué viene este interrogatorio.

-          ¿Interrogatorio?-Sebastian fruncía el ceño alucinando.- Oye si tenéis problemas lo siento, no quería meterme—

-          ¿Qué?-preguntó riendo.- Problemas.-puntualizó ella misma asintiendo.- Problemas dices.-Sebastian no sabía dónde meterse.- Y me lo dices tú, el novio de la…-llenó su boca de aire para no decir nada.

-          De la qué.-ahora el enfadado era él.- Agradecería que te explicases.-intentó ser amable dentro de su enfado. Ella sonrió irónica.- ¿Tenéis problemas por Yai o algo?-Nicole no quiso repetir la palabra problemas y le miró sin sorprenderse demasiado.

-          Tengo una duda.-ahora le miraba directamente.- ¿Todo esto viene porque piensas que Lewis y yo estamos juntos?-Sebastian no supo qué responder.

-          Sí.-dijo intentando darle obviedad. Nicole se mordió el labio.

-          ¿Te ha dicho él eso?-tampoco buscaba meter en un lío a Lewis, pero estaba tan perdido en el tema que se mantuvo en silencio.- Lewis y yo no estamos juntos, puedes tener eso claro.

-          ¿Ha pasado algo?-preguntaba más que nada por ver la reacción de la chica al pensar en Yaiza, y Nicole volvió a usar una sonrisa irónica.

-          Me sorprende que tú estés tan ausente de esto.

-          Como comprenderás no me entero de nada.-pasaron unos segundos hasta que Nicole se dispuso a hablar.

-          Lewis y yo discutimos en Montreal.-contextualizó, y eso sirvió para que Sebastian se sorprendiese.- No hemos vuelto a hablar desde entonces. Estoy aquí porque tenía que darle unos papeles. Nada más. Y ni siquiera he parado a hablar con él, hasta he pedido una llave para tener que entrar sin llamar.-enseñó su tarjeta- No sé qué os ha contado pero—

-          Y qué tiene que ver Yai en todo esto.-se lo veía venir, pero aun así quería su explicación. Nicole volvió a sonreír con ironía.

-          ¿Tú qué crees? No sé cómo es ella, tampoco me interesa, sinceramente, pero sé cómo es él—

-          En qué sentido.-se sentía verdaderamente incómodo.

-          En el sentido de que cuando le gusta algo no se olvida de ello fácilmente.-rió con ironía.- Bueno, creo que yo soy la excepción.-Negó varias veces y dejó la tarjeta del cuarto de Lewis en el mostrador.- Agradecería que tuvieses el detalle de entregar esto por mí, como comprenderás no quiero seguir mucho por aquí.-Ni siquiera se despidió de él y salió rumbo a la calle. En la recepción nadie hacía acto de presencia, y Sebastian miraba la tarjeta comprobando que tenía apuntado con rotulador el número de habitación. Se mordió el labio con rabia, y la conversación mantenida con Nicole le dejó completamente descolocado durante minutos. Lewis no estaba con Nicole. Lo asumió como pudo asumiendo a la vez que Lewis les había mentido a todos. Ahora le faltaba entender el motivo, y por más que lo intentaba, sólo le venía a la cabeza la idea de que Nicole tenía razón y Lewis seguía sintiendo algo por Yaiza. Se llenó de ira y cerró los ojos pensando en ello, y el pensar en las intenciones del inglés en base a esa mentira no le ayudaba a tranquilizarse.

-          ¿Qué desea?-la voz de la recepcionista le trajo de nievo a tierra. Miró de nuevo la tarjeta y recordó el número en su mente.

-          Devolver esto.-entregó la tarjeta.- Y esto está roto en mi habitación, quiero que lo arregléis.-hablaba de mala forma.

-          ¿Su número de habitación?-la chica no parecía preocupada.

-          Con la pasta que dejamos en este sitio no estaría mal que supieseis quiénes somos sin necesidad de preguntar.-la chica se puso colorada.- La 203.-dejó allí el tubo metálico y salió escopetado hacia las escaleras.

-          ¡Seb!-se giró al oír a Yaiza, y la rabia pudo más con él.

-          Ahora no.

-          ¿Qué pasa?-la chica había ido corriendo a él.

-          Nada, he de hacer algo.

-          V-vale.-se asustó. Él la miró cogiendo aire y bajó el escalón que había subido para darle un beso.

-          No pasa nada.

-          T-te espero en el buffet ¿Vale?

-          Ves cenando.

-          ¿Qué pasa?-estaba asustada al verle tan serio.

-          Nada.-sonrió como pudo y ella se contagió.

-          ¿Sabes a quién he visto fuera? De lejos, eso sí.-Sebastian tragó saliva.- A Nicole.-fingió sorprenderse.

-          ¿Tú también? Yo he hablado con ella.-Yaiza sonreía cual niña inocente, y Sebastian lo hacía con una ironía que ella no captaba. Esperaba algo más.- Ya te contaré. He de ir a… Bueno, da igual.

-          Pero—

-          Ves cenando.-sentenció, y comenzó a subir de nuevo las escaleras hacia la tercera planta, y se paró en la puerta 350 antes de aporrearla. A los pocos segundos un malhumorado Lewis abría, fingiendo a continuación que no pasaba nada.

-          ¡Ey!-se sorprendió al ver a Sebastian. El alemán saludó con la cabeza y las manos en los bolsillos, y las escondió allí para no llevarlas en dirección a su rostro. Lewis miró a los lados esperando ver a Yaiza, pero allí no estaba nadie.- ¿Qué quieres?

-          Hablar. ¿Puedo?-señaló el interior del cuarto y pasó sin esperar respuesta. Lewis estaba de piedra y cerró la puerta tras él para seguir sus pasos.

-          Pasa, pasa.-bromeó, y Sebastian fingió reír.- ¿De qué quieres hablar?-Sebastian se encogió de hombros.

-          No sé.-el tono de voz que usaba desconcertaba a Lewis.- ¿Qué tal te va?-el inglés miró a los lados como si fuese todo parte de una cámara oculta.

-          B-bien, supongo. ¿Por?-Sebastian negó con la misma tranquilidad con la que había entrado al cuarto.

-          No, nada.-se apoyó sobre la mesa.- He visto a Nicole abajo.-Lewis, que se iba a dejar caer sobre la cama, se quedó a medio camino.

-          Ah.-asintieron ambos.- ¿Y?

-          Nada.-Lewis tragó saliva manteniendo la esperanza de que Sebastian no tuviese por qué haber hablado de nada con Nicole, pero el rostro del alemán dejaba claro que no había sido así.- Es curioso porque –rió- ha sido hablarle de ti y a poco más me asesina.-Lewis asintió levemente.- Para iros tan bien la veo bastante reacia a hablar de ti ¿No?-Lewis bajó la mirada, y lejos de sentirse avergonzado empezó a molestarse por la presencia de Sebastian. Hacía muecas con la boca aguantando las ganas de hablar, y Sebastian le miraba con la misma furia con la que había subido hacia su cuarto.- Espero una explicación.-Lewis rió por lo bajo.

-          Explicación.-le miró de brazos cruzados, y Sebastian asentía con poder.- A ti. De qué.

-          De por qué vas diciendo que estás con Nicole si no lo estás.-Lewis volvió reír.- Ya sabes a qué me refiero.

-          No, no lo sé.

-          Está bien, especifico.-se separó de la mesa, también de brazos cruzados.- Por qué le dices a Yai que estás con Nicole.

-          ¿Por qué no?

-          Eso quiero saber. Nicole parecía tener muy claro el motivo.

-          ¿Y lo tienes tú?-Sebastian rió.

-          Creo que sí.

-          ¿Entonces?

-          Entonces…-provocaba.- Sería gracioso que Yai se enterase de que la has mentido.-Lewis le miraba atónito.- ¿No? Porque Yai ha visto a Nicole, sería gracioso decirle que en realidad estáis a hostias y que la has mentido porque sigues pillado por ella.-Lewis tardó en reaccionar, pero lo hizo con una sonrisa llena de ironía e ira.

-          ¿Qué ganas con eso tú, Seb?

-          ¿Y tú con mentirla?-Lewis negó.- ¿Acaso pretendes acercarte a ella de nuevo?

-          Sí, Seb, por eso le digo que tengo novia.-ironizó.

-          O por eso te haces de nuevo su amigo, como si no pasase nada, como ya hiciste en su momento.

-          Te refieres a cuando tú hacías el gilipollas por ahí sin atreverte a hablarla ¿No?-Sebastian rió con rabia, y volvió a meter las manos en los bolsillos.

-          Mira—

-          No, Seb.-ahora el más cabreado del cuarto era el dueño del mismo.- Sí, sigo colado por ella. No sé de qué te sorprende, tú también lo estás, y Hülk, deberías verlo como algo normal.-Sebastian asintió aún bañado de ironía.- Y precisamente por eso le he dicho que estoy con Nicole. A ella y a todos, por cierto.-Sebastian se mantuvo en silencio para oír toda su explicación.- ¿Qué quieres que haga?-estaba realmente enfadado, y hablaba sin mucha fuerza dolido por la presencia acusativa de Sebastian en su dormitorio.- Venga, di. ¿Quieres que vaya y la diga que en realidad la quiero a ella y no a Nicole? Porque eso me haría perderla como amiga, y por mucho que a ti te moleste yo quiero tener ese tipo de relación con ella.-Sebastian miró al suelo.- No te confundas, Seb, soy el primero que se alegró de que os fuese bien. Pero eso no quita que me muera de envidia. Te recuerdo que me dejó por ti.-Sebastian alzó los ojos para mirarle. Se sentía ahora más descolocado que frente a Nicole.- No gano más que tranquilidad con mentirla. Finjo que me va bien y así al menos la tengo como amiga. Algo que ni tú fuiste capaz de hacer ni que Hülk ha sido capaz de hacer. Y es jodido, créeme, mirarla cada día, o verla contigo, pero –hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros.- tengo asumido lo que me toca de todo esto, y me conformo con tenerla así.-guardó silencio mientras observaba a Sebastian, que estaba completamente desarmado.- No pretendo enamorarla –exageró- de hecho voy a ser el primero en darla consejo o ayudarla si tiene problemas contigo, y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo mismo contigo, ya que pensaba que habías madurado un poco y de ahí mi actitud con vosotros. Pero veo que tú no has cambiado mucho.-se acercó a él y le dio una palmada en la espalda.- Así que va, venga. Ves corriendo a ella.-le animó.- Dile que la quiero y todo lo que necesites para destrozarme si es lo que te hace feliz. Y entonces veremos si el que sale ganando soy yo o tú por ir de niño chivato.-Sebastian se mordió el labio aguantando la ira que sentía sobre sí mismo. Fue a hablar pero Lewis no estaba dispuesto a tolerar más palabras suyas en su cuarto.- Vete.-le miró con rabia y Sebastian tragó saliva asumiendo que había hecho el imbécil por enésima vez por culpa de sus celos. Fue a volver a hablar para disculparse, pero Lewis seguía sin querer escucharle.- Por favor, vete.


	104. A la luz

Decidió no comer mucho por miedo a que le sentase mal. Yaiza no paraba de hablarle y de interrogarle, y por más que insistiese Sebastian se limitaba a decir que estaba hasta arriba de trabajo. Como era de esperar, la chica le preguntó por Nicole, pero él, sin saber muy bien cómo, consiguió que su cansancio fuese protagonista y Yaiza olvidase cualquier cosa en relación a la chica.

Subieron a la segunda planta, y aunque ella se moría de ganas de pasar un rato más con él, decidió dejarle descansar. Cuando fue a buscarle a la mañana siguiente su rostro mostraba el mismo agotamiento que la noche anterior, y aunque Sebastian hablaba mucho más y se mostraba más cercano, ella seguía preocupada por su claro cansancio. Desayunaron con Sandra y Dani, y tanto Yaiza como Sebastian consiguieron evadirse de sus respectivos pensamientos gracias a los comentarios del australiano que les sacaban unas sonrisas. No pudieron disfrutar mucho de aquella velada por las horas que eran, y el miedo a llegar tarde a trabajar les hizo ir a prisas hacia el circuito. Consiguieron calmarse cuando descubrieron que ni Britta ni Gina habían hecho acto de presencia por Silverstone, y se quedaron en el motorhome haciendo tiempo hasta que ambas llegaron contagiándoles de nervios y prisas.

Apenas tuvieron un respiro desde la llegada de las jefas de prensa, y las dos chicas sólo se reunieron cuando Dani y Sebastian fueron al Drivers Parade. Aprovecharon esos minutos para tomar algún refresco que las diese fuerzas para el resto de la mañana, y se colocaron frente a una de las pantallas gigantes para comentar lo que pasaba durante el desfile de pilotos. Sandra se limitó a asentir a los mil comentarios de Yaiza sobre el hecho de que Kimi y Sebastian fuesen pegados como lapas en cada paseo, y aprovechó que los ingleses eran retenidos frente a sus aficionados para cambiar de tema con ella. Ni siquiera su propio cambio la hizo concentrarse en las entrevistas que hacían a los tres británicos, pues el que Yaiza hubiese mencionado tantas veces al finlandés la hizo no poder evitar centrarse en él.

Fingió como pudo estar concentrada. Recordaba los constantes interrogatorios de su amiga la tarde anterior sobre su estado, y temía que por cualquier cosa la excusa Nico dejase de funcionar con Yaiza. En cuanto vio a Dani ir rumbo hacia el garaje de Red Bull lo usó como motivo para alejarse un poco de ella, y Yaiza se quedó por allí esperando a que Sebastian apareciese como ya había hecho el australiano. Volvieron a coincidir todos en el garaje y a la vez que se encontraban, Gina y Britta se iban hacia la zona interna dejando claro que todo había acabado por entonces. Las dos chicas se sentaron al final del box a descansar, y sólo se pusieron en pie cuando ambos chicos fueron a despedirse para la carrera.

-          Lo tienes a huevo ¿Vale?-Yaiza intentaba animar a Sebastian como podía. Seguía recordando su gesto cansado durante la noche anterior y temía que pudiese tener un bajón emocional.- Ya verás como puedes con ello.-él sonrió sin esfuerzo.

-          Deberías hacer guiones para las carreras, contigo siempre ganaría.-Yaiza sonrió más animada y le dio un beso rápido.

-          Suerte. Y ten cuidado. -estaba esperando oírla decir eso, y el hacerlo le pintó una sonrisa más amplia en su rostro. Asintió y le devolvió el beso.

Cuando Sebastian se fue con Heikki para prepararse aprovechó para mirar al garaje de al lado y vio a Sandra deseándole la misma suerte a Dani, se acercó de forma fugaz y le dio un abrazo acompañado de unas palabras de ánimo, y el chico se despidió de ambas a continuación para ir a prepararse. Los nervios se apoderaron de ambas nada más tomar asiento, y el hecho de que Yaiza no parase de hablar de la posible estrategia de Ferrari y Williams para remontar posiciones no hacía que Sandra consiguiese evadirse de su última conversación con Kimi. Cuando la vuelta de formación comentó no tuvo reparo en mandarla callar y dejarlo todo a la sorpresa de saber qué pasaba. Yaiza no se sintió ofendida por el silencio que tuvo que tomar, pues los nervios eran protagonistas en ella como siempre que la carrera estaba a punto de empezar.

El silencio, pese al deseo de Sandra porque perdurase, apenas aguantó hasta que los coches se colocaron en parrilla. Yaiza empezó a debatir en alto de nuevo cuáles eran sus preferencias, y estaba tan nerviosa que daba golpes a Sandra en la pierna cuando cambiaba de idea. Sandra, que la miraba con el ceño fruncido al verla tan exaltada, no pudo evitar reír cuando su amiga decidió no ir con nadie durante esa carrera hasta que los semáforos se empezaron a apagar y gritó un “ _Vamos Seb_ ” que la delató. Antes de que la carrera empezase Yaiza aprovechó para darle otro golpe a su amiga por las risas, y en vez de retirar la mano de su pierna la dejó allí clavada debido a los nervios. Ambas estaban completamente fijas en las pantallas cuando los coches se pusieron en marcha, y mientras Yaiza se encargaba de analizar el rumbo que tomaba la salida por la parte delantera, Sandra no pudo evitar centrarse en la trasera. Ninguna hablaba, sólo se miraban y se dejaban guiar por la forma en la que Yaiza clavaba sus uñas en el muslo de Sandra.

Sin embargo, ese simple gesto de control de nervios que llevaba a cabo Yaiza no sirvió de nada para Sandra cuando la chica se levantó de un salto acompañando su movimiento de un grito que provocó todos las mirasen. Las observaron durante apenas un segundos, pues todos en aquel garaje compartieron el mismo temor que las chicas al ver a Kimi estampado contra un muro. Yaiza había llevado sus manos a su boca para parar el grito, y temblaba de pie frente a la pantalla sin conseguir que silencio pudiese frenar sus lágrimas. Negaba sin parar, y el tiempo pasaba tan despacio que el ver a Kimi dentro del coche no la ayudaba a llenarse de positivismo. Se empezaba a marear por los nervios y el miedo, y se giró en busca de una Sandra que difícilmente podía ayudarla. Tenía la boca levemente abierta, no pestañeaba y se agarraba al baúl metálico que tenía al lado buscando una estabilidad que se había esfumado de su ser. Sentía que le temblaba cada parte de su cuerpo, y no era capaz de reaccionar ante lo que veía. Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse, y se negaba por completo a vivir esa sensación mientras en las pantallas veían cómo Kimi salía con ayuda de su coche destrozado. Se mordió el labio inferior con la fuerza justa para hacerse daño y no sangrar. No podía mirar a la pantalla sin sentir que sus ojos se empañaban cada vez más, y en su cabeza el nombre del finlandés se repetía una y otra vez a gran velocidad.

Tragó saliva como pudo, intentando no ahogarse ella misma con el propio gesto. Su mano temblaba, y lo hacía tan deprisa que le dolía el brazo por la sensación. La retiró del baúl para llevarla a sus cascos, y los apretó cuanto pudo hacia sus oídos esperando oír algún mensaje de Red Bull que hablase de Kimi, pero lo único que escuchaban eran normas de equipo para lo que sus pilotos debían hacer. Se bajó los cascos estresada y decidió fijar su mirada en la pantalla.  Kimi cojeaba, y mientras ella negaba levemente mirando la pantalla con sus aguados ojos la gente del garaje correteaba de un lado a otro debido a la bandera roja que había provocado el accidente del finlandés. Sólo ella se mantenía estática. Ella y su amiga, que seguía de pie mirando la pantalla llorando sin consuelo. Negaba como Sandra, pero lo hacía con palabras. Repetía el monosílabo sin parar, y el temblor de sus manos era similar al de sus piernas. Ninguna sabía qué hacer, y ni siquiera Heikki corriendo por el lado asegurándolas que todo iba bien las tranquilizaba, pues ninguna llegaba a prestarle atención.

El estado de nerviosismo era tan alto que Yaiza escondía su rostro en las manos para ocultar su llanto, y ni el hecho de que Kimi estuviese fuera del coche aparentemente bien la servía de nada. Sandra no había retirado aún la mirada de la pantalla, y cada vez que veía una repetición su corazón daba un vuelco que la provocaba más ganas de llorar. Se impacientó al no saber nada, y desconectó con la pantalla buscando algo que la hiciese saber que Kimi estaba bien, y sin embargo ver el estrés del garaje de Dani y de Sebastian lo único que la hacía pensar era todo lo contrario. Miró a su amiga, por primera vez, y la vio poseída por el pánico y el llanto, sintiéndose aún más nerviosa por ver esa imagen. Se levantó apresurada, esperando que sus piernas no la fallasen por los temblores, y abrazó a Yaiza para intentar calmarla. Se mordió de nuevo el labio y cerró los ojos, apretando los párpados con fuerza y suplicándose a sí misma no llorar delante de su amiga, y menos por Kimi. Yaiza negaba cada vez más, y Sandra tuvo que hacer fuerza para que la chica no se venciese hacia abajo. Tragó saliva numerosas veces proporcionándole a su garganta fuerzas para intentar hablar.

-          Está bien.-le susurró a Yaiza, intentando convencerse a sí misma. Su amiga negaba en su pecho, y sentía sus manos temblorosas en la espalda. No era capaz de creerse sus propias palabras, y miraba la pantalla buscando saber alguna noticia nueva, pero los monitores ahora sólo mostraban el estado de la parrilla debido a la bandera roja. Se impacientó aún más, y se abrazó a su amiga con más fuerza para esconder en el pelo de Yaiza la primera lágrima que no pudo evitar derramar. Las manos de la chica seguían temblando en su espalda, mientras que las suyas se apretaban en dos puños a causa del nerviosismo y la impaciencia. Se separó de su amiga, decidida, y la cogió de la mano.- Vamos.-tiró de ella hacia la salida trasera del garaje y ambas empezaron a correr hacia Ferrari. Sandra hacía lo posible por aparentar tranquilidad con tal de que Yaiza se relajase, pero el hecho de ver a su amiga tan decidida a ir en busca del finlandés provocaba en Yaiza aún mayor temor. Llegaron a Ferrari, al igual que numerosos medios, y se mantuvieron alejadas como pudieron sin perder de vista la entrada al centro. Yaiza seguía ocultando parte de su rostro bajo sus manos, y sus llorosos ojos buscaban ver a Kimi por algún lado. Sandra mientras tanto respiraba buscando que su organismo se regulase de forma estable, y sin embargo este se ponía aún más nervioso cada vez que sus ojos conectaban con Yaiza o con algún nuevo medio que aparecía a prisas a saber la última hora del finlandés.- Yai, por favor, relájate.-le pedía a su amiga lo que ella misma no era capaz de conseguir. Hablaba con ella fingiendo no inmutarse por nada, y Yaiza asentía prometiéndole que lo intentaba. El estado de nervios de Sandra provocaba que sus palabras hacia su amiga fuesen a parar a ella llenas de rabia. Necesitaba que su amiga se relajase para poder relajarse ella también, y sin embargo pasaban los minutos y Yaiza cada vez estaba peor. Quiso gritarla que parase de llorar, que dejase de preocuparse tanto porque estaba claro que Kimi estaba bien, y sin embargo la simple idea de pensar en ello la contagiaba su estado. No quería mostrarse débil ante ella por él, y los minutos seguían pasando mientras Sandra miraba a Yaiza sentada en el suelo, apoyada en una pared sin querer levantar la vista de sus deportivas. El corazón de Sandra cada vez iba más rápido, y necesitaba de alguna forma convencerse de que todo iba bien. Se agachó frente a su amiga y la cogió de las manos, provocando que esta la mirase entre lágrimas.- Yai, está bien. ¿Vale? Seguro que está bien.-Yaiza asentía.- Le hemos visto bajar del coche, andaba ¿Vale?-cada palabra que decía se clavaba en su propio pecho, como si las dijese otra persona, y sentía que empezaba a ver difuminada la figura de su amiga frente a ella por culpa de sus lágrimas, que volvían a atacarla. Se acercó un poco más a Yaiza y la dio un abrazo antes de erguirse de nuevo para dar vueltas en círculos. Esperando. Una espera tan larga que los medios decidieron abandonar la zona para dirigirse a la cercana al centro médico. El gesto asustó aún más a Yaiza, que se levantaba para ir con Sandra esperando que sólo su presencia le explicase por qué se iban. Sandra se impacientaba cada vez más, y sin ser muy consciente de ello, se puso de nuevo los cascos que tenía rodeando su cuello y enchufó la radio de equipo esperando recibir algún aviso. Tras más de cinco minutos escuchando cosas que poco tenían que ver con Kimi, se los quitó de nuevo y esta vez no quería ni sentirlos, por lo que los tiró hacia el suelo sin preocuparse mucho por ellos. Yaiza, que necesitaba desconectar como pudiese, decidió cogerlos sólo para toquetearlos sin querer escuchar nada. Los daba vueltas, acompañando a su propio cuerpo y sus giros, y fue ella misma la que los volvió a dejar caer al suelo cuando vio a Kimi aparecer por el paseo rumbo a Ferrari. El ruido de los cascos contra el suelo llamó la atención de Sandra, que se había puesto de espaldas a Ferrari para evadirse de todo.

-          ¡Kimi!-sintió la necesidad de frenar a su amiga en cuanto gritó su nombre, pero estaba petrificada viendo a Kimi andar hacia Ferrari. El chico paró al oír su nombre procedente de una voz que conocía, y aunque lo último que quería era ver a nadie, dejó que Yaiza se abrazase sin poner obstáculos. La chica se lanzó él, le rodeó con los brazos y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, llorando de nuevo pese a la presencia estable de Kimi. El chico, que no podía moverse, abrazó a la chica de la misma forma y la dejó quedarse durante el tiempo que quisiese. Yaiza intentaba hablar, pero no era capaz de vocalizar. Kimi la intentaba tranquilizar.

-          Va, venga.-la dio unas palmadas suaves en la espalda antes de volver a abrazarla.- Estoy bien.

-          K-kimi.-le abrazó más fuerte antes de separarse. Le agarró por el rostro para mirarle y empezó a analizarle de arriba abajo.- Q-qué ha pasado.

-          Nada, estoy bien.

-          P-pero—

-          Me duele la pierna, no te preocupes, no es nada. Ya lo han comprobado. -Intentó sonreír para tranquilizarla a la vez que se retiraban del paseo, metiéndose en el pequeño callejón que formaba el centro de Ferrari con el colindante, pero sólo consiguió que Yaiza volviese a llorar y se le volviese a abrazar.-Yai, en serio, estoy bien.-ella negaba, como si no le creyese. Volvió a abrazarla buscando de nuevo transmitirle paz, pero perdió las fuerzas y el movimiento de sus brazos al ver frente a ellos a Sandra. Estaba inmóvil, mirándoles de brazos cruzados. Aparentaba estar allí como acompañante de la chica, y aunque no era capaz de retirarle la mirada a Kimi, creía conseguir fingir. Kimi la miraba sin decir nada, simplemente la observaba mientras abrazaba como podía a Yaiza. Sandra intentaba morderse el labio de la forma más disimulada posible, pero su cuerpo temblaba tanto que asumía que no lo estaba consiguiendo. Empezó de nuevo a ver la figura de Kimi y Yaiza, de espaldas a ella, de forma difuminada, y retiró la mirada al chico para buscar otro foco que la impidiese llorar. Kimi sintió un pinchazo en el pecho al perder de vista su rostro, y necesitaba volver a verlo de la forma que fuese. Dio un beso a Yaiza sobre su pelo y se separó de ella poco a poco.- Yai ¿Me haces un favor? –la chica asintió a gran velocidad, dispuesta a hacer lo que él la pidiese fuese lo que fuese. - ¿Puedes ir a buscar a Matilda? –la chica asintió.- Estará en la FIA, supongo.

-          C-claro.-asintió de nuevo veloz. - ¿T-tú estás—

-          Estoy bien.-se adelantó. Ella cogió aire y asintió antes de darle otro abrazo fugaz y marcharse a gran velocidad hacia la FIA. Nada más partir, Kimi no dudó en mirar a Sandra de nuevo, y sintió de nuevo ese pinchazo en el pecho esta vez al ver que ella volvía a observarle. Seguía con los brazos cruzados, negando aceptar cualquier comentario que pudiese llegar de cualquier lado en base a sus propios sentimientos. Quería retirar de nuevo la mirada a Kimi, pero era incapaz de hacerlo. El cuerpo le temblaba más que nunca, y sentía que se iba a caer desplomada si seguía mirándole. Les separaban apenas unos metros, y Kimi se mostraba externamente pasivo, con las manos en los bolsillos de su vaquero, esperando a que Sandra dijese o hiciese algo. No tenía problemas en retenerla la mirada, pese a que por dentro se ahogaba sólo de hacerlo. Ella se impacientaba por la ausencia de acontecimientos. No quería hablar, ni moverse en otra dirección que no fuese la contraria a la de Kimi, y sin embargo estaba anclada al suelo esperando a que él hiciese algo. Esperaba y esperaba, y Kimi se mantenía con las manos en los bolsillos mirándola mientras ella perdía cada vez más el equilibrio de su cuerpo. La imagen de su accidente se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, y entre medias de cada pasaje se recordaba a ella misma diciéndole a Kimi lo poco que le importaba lo que le pudiese pasar. Era oír su propia voz y volvía a ver a Kimi de forma borrosa, cada vez más y más. Se mordía el labio suplicando no derramar ninguna lágrima frente a él, y sin embargo el tacto de una de ellas en la comisura de sus labios la destrozó por completo. No sabía qué hacer, y era completamente inútil intentar esconder cualquier sentimiento en ese instante. En el momento en el que su rostro servía de pista para sus lágrimas, Kimi tragó saliva y cogió aire buscando su propia calma.- No sé si voy a poder estar mucho tiempo aquí de pie –Sandra se quedó sin respiración al escucharle hablar. Kimi miró hacia el suelo, en dirección a su foco de dolor. Sandra le siguió con la mirada llena de preocupación. Volvió a mirarle a la vez que él la buscaba de nuevo, demostrando con su rostro que había exagerado sólo para llamar su atención. Quiso reírse, pero el rostro lleno de rabia y susto de Sandra le impidió hacerlo. La miró fijamente otra vez, y espero que lo que tuviese que pasar no se desmoronase mucho más. Sandra apretaba sus manos en puños bajo sus brazos cruzados, y se movía a espasmos que la animaban a abandonar su figura clavada al suelo. No entendía cómo Kimi podía haber bromeado con ella en ese instante, sentía aún más ganas de llorar por ello, y sin embargo la poseía tal agobio que no podía llorar más. Ese impedimento la llenó aún de más rabia y con ello descruzó sus brazos, contagiados de la fuerza que había adquirido su cuerpo por el enfado, y dio unos pasos hasta quedar frente a Kimi. Llevó sus manos a su cuello y le acercó a ella para besarle, quedándose anclada a sus labios durante unos segundos. No le soltaba, y aunque sus manos temblaban sabía que no se iba a separar de ella. Él se lo hizo saber llevando sus propias manos a su rostro y acercándola aún más hacia él, y la besó con la misma intensidad que ella había puesto segundos atrás. Sandra se separó al poco de sus labios y bajó la mirada agotada por su propio llanto. No retiraba las manos de su cuello, ni él las suyas de su rostro. La buscaba, quería mirarla, necesitaba verla para sentirse mejor, saber que estaba allí, y sin embargo ella sólo quería esconderse. Apoyó su frente en su pecho, desconsolada, y dejando que el miedo que había pasado la recorriese de nuevo mientras las manos de Kimi abandonaban su rostro para abrazarla. Ella agarraba su chaqueta con rabia, maldiciéndose por mostrarse débil ante él, y Kimi la abrazaba agradeciendo cada muestra mostrada por parte de la chica. Se inundó de la tranquilidad que le transmitía tenerla allí, y se sintió estúpido por haber intentado ocultar cualquier cosa frente a ella ante la obviedad de lo imposible. La rodeó con más fuerza, como si sintiese que se escapaba de entre sus brazos, y ella ahogó un poco más su llanto en su pecho. Oyeron pasos, apresurados, y con la misma velocidad que se acercaban ambos se separaron lo suficiente para fingir que allí no había pasado nada en cuanto Yaiza apareció con Matilda. La mujer saludó a Kimi y después de preguntarle que qué tal estaba numerosas veces le ofreció subir a Ferrari a calmarse y hablar antes de enfrentarse a la prensa. Yaiza escuchaba atenta mientras Sandra se alejaba poco a poco de aquella zona, secándose el rastro de lágrimas buscando el refugio que le pudiese dar el garaje de Red Bull.

Entró desganada, y se dejó caer en el asiento en el que había visto el inicio de la carrera, dejando que el miedo la poseyese de nuevo. Subió las piernas sobre lo alto y se abrazó a ellas, y escondió entre las mismas su rostro hasta que sintió la mano de Yaiza al lado minutos después. Miró a su amiga, y esta se mostraba tan asustada como antes pero con un velo de tranquilidad. Ambas sabían que todo estaba bien, y aun así no querían creérselo. Yaiza apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Sandra, y esta la rodeó con el brazo para intentar buscar juntas la calma durante el resto de la jornada.

Cuando la carrera llegó a su fin, ambas miraron las pantallas dándose cuenta de que habían estado ajenas a cualquier cosa que hubiese podido pasar en la pista. Ambas se quedaron un poco de piedra al mirar los resultados, y tuvieron que comprobarlo varias veces para saber si era real. Sandra se acercó a ver uno de los monitores más de cerca y Yaiza fue con ella, y la mezcla de sensaciones las hizo quedarse boquiabiertas.

-          Pero qué narices…-Sandra no entendía nada.- ¿Dani tercero? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-          Seb quinto…-Sandra miró con gesto de pena a su amiga, que se centraba en las pantallas, y fue como si no necesitase oírla decir nada más.

-          No sabemos qué ha pasado…-intentó quitarle hierro al asunto.

-          ¿Apostamos a que ha sido estrategia?-no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, y Sandra tampoco sabía qué decirla.- El McLaren de Jenson cuarto, el Force India de Nico octavo…- Yaiza dio la espalda a las pantallas, y sólo volvió a mirarlas cuando Sandra la avisó sorprendida.

-          Yai, Lewis ha ganado—

-          Ya.-lo dijo cortante pero sin mala intención. Sandra la giró del brazo.

-          Pero Nico no ha acabado.-Yaiza frunció el ceño y analizó uno a uno los clasificados, comprobando que en efecto, el otro Mercedes no aparecía.

-          Qué narices…-dijo ahora ella. Sandra asintió y miró a Yaiza, y esta la miró a ella. Hicieron una mueca y decidieron no alardear mucho de la alegría que les provocaba eso. Antes de que pudiesen decir nada, Gina hizo acto de presencia para reclamar a Sandra en la sala de prensa, y ambas fueron hacia allá dejando a Yaiza sola en el garaje. Britta tampoco tardó mucho en aparecer, y andaba por allí esperando a Sebastian. El chico llegó y Yaiza fue directa a él con cara de pocos amigos.- Qué ha pasado esta vez.-él resopló demostrando pocas ganas de hablar de ello. Cambió de tema.

-          ¿Has visto a Kimi?-ella asintió.- ¿Cómo está?

-          ¿No te han dicho nada?

-          Sí, pero cuando estás en el coche te dicen que todo va bien para que no te preocupes.

-          ¿También te lo dicen con la estrategia?-empezaron a andar rumbo a la salida trasera del garaje. Sebastian rió por lo bajo.- Estaba bien, Kimi, digo. Sólo le dolía la pierna.

-          ¿Y cómo estaba Sandra?-Yaiza le miró extrañada y Sebastian empezó rápidamente a buscar una excusa por su metedura de pata.- Como es su favorito, y eso.

-          Oh.-fue suficiente. Respiró aliviado.- Pues creo que a ambas nos ha dejado bastante jodidas. Nos hemos asustado de lo lindo, la verdad.-él sonrió solo por imaginarlas.- No sé qué te parece tan bonito.

-          Es bonita la forma en la que os preocupáis.

-          Hombre, a poco más se mata ¿Sabes?-él rió mientras llegaban al parque cerrado.- Y te ríes, encima.

-          Anda, cálmate.-la hizo una caricia en el pelo y siguió a Britta rumbo a la prensa. Respondiendo también se encontraba Dani en sala de prensa, aunque tardó más que Sebastian en comenzar a hacerlo. Sonreía, y Sandra hacía lo mismo al verle contento tanto a él como a Lewis. El inglés era el hombre más feliz de la tierra en ese momento, y escuchándole hablar sobre la sesión clasificatoria Sandra sintió un malestar por no haber hablado con él durante esos días. Sintió lástima, pero el verle sonreír de nuevo hizo que se le pasase rápido. Cuando la rueda de prensa acabó, Gina pidió a Sandra que llevase a Dani a Red Bull antes de ir a hablar con la prensa, y el australiano y la chica se reunieron para ir en marcha.

-          ¿Cómo estás?-él habló primero, y ella le miró extrañada.

-          ¿Yo?-le notaba serio.

-          Sí, por lo de Kimi.-sintió que se tambaleaba sólo de recordarlo.

-          B-bien, no sé por qué lo preguntas.

-          Hombre, de Yai me imagino que se habrá muerto y eso, con el miedo que le dan estas cosas y encima con Kimi, pero lo de ti me tenía intrigado.

-          ¿Acaso pensabas que me iba a alegrar?-Dani rió negando.

-          Al contrario. Te he imaginado peor que a Yai.

-          ¿Vas imaginándote esas cosas mientras conduces?

-          Hemos tenido un parón bastante curioso, así que he tenido tiempo para todo.-burló.- ¿Entonces estás bien? ¿Le has visto?

-          Sí.

-          Sí a qué.

-          A todo. –Dani rió y la dio un codazo suave.

-          ¿Y qué tal?

-          ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Qué tal nada, le hemos ido a ver, Yai y yo. Estaba perfectamente, eso es todo.-la vio ponerse roja y decidió asentir como si la creyese, aunque con las palabras la hizo saber que eso no acababa allí.

-          Vale, si prefieres contarlo cuando esté Hülk delante, me parece perfecto.-ella resopló mientras entraban a Red Bull, y agradeció que la gente se acercase a Dani para hablar con él para así evitar el tema Kimi. Se sentó en una silla y cogió su móvil para distraerse, pero le era imposible pensar en otra cosa que no fuese Kimi y lo ridícula que se sentía por cómo había reaccionado ante él. Sentía sus mejillas ardiendo sólo por recordarlo, y negaba intentando convencerse de que no había sido para tanto. Se sintió aún peor al recordar ya no sólo su reacción, sino la del propio Kimi, y pensaba que todo debía formar parte de algún tipo de broma gastada por su subconsciente.- Ey.-Dani chasqueaba sus dedos frente a ella, riendo. Ella negó despreciándole.- Va, que tenemos que irnos.- La chica se levantó y él la dio un abrazo lateral riéndose un poco de ella. Sandra asumió en ese instante que tanto Dani como Nico se reirían de lo lindo de ella cuando les contase lo ocurrido, y pensó seriamente el no decirles nada.

Intentaron acabar el trabajo pronto antes de volver al hotel. Sebastian y Yaiza no tuvieron tanto estrés como Dani y Sandra con motivo del resultado de la carrera, y ambos se quedaron en el Pit Lane mientras el alemán hablaba un poco con sus mecánicos de cara al gran premio de Alemania. La chica se aburría tanto esperando a que Sebastian acabase que decidió despedirse del chico en la distancia para irse a buscar a Sandra. Se topó con ella nada más salir del Pit Lane, al igual que con Dani. Habló un poco con el chico antes de que este se metiese al garaje, y Sandra y ella se pusieron rumbo al hotel.

Por el camino, como si corriese peligro de muerte, Sandra iba mirando de reojo a todos lados esperando no toparse con Kimi, del cual no sabían nada tras su encuentro. Ninguna quiso sacar el tema del accidente otra vez, cada una por motivos diferentes, y cuando llegaron al hotel y no vieron polos rojos por ningún lado se sintieron más tranquilas.

-          ¡Ey!-dieron un brinco cuando sintieron unas manos agarrado las suyas. Se giraron y vieron a un sonriente Lewis.

-          ¡Hombre, el ganador!-Sandra le dio un abrazo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y cuando se separó de él la que hizo lo mismo fue Yaiza, que se limitaba a hacer pequeños ruidos de alegría mientras saltaba.

-          Estoy en una nube.-explicó. Sandra asintió y Yaiza se separó finalmente de él con la misma sonrisa que su amiga.

-          Normal, has ganado en casa, y de la mejor forma posible.-le dejo caer. Lewis hizo una mueca con la que mostraba avergonzarse de sentir esa alegría.

-          No seas tonto, ya era hora de que cambiase la balanza.-que lo dijese Sandra provocó que Lewis tuviese menos vergüenza por alegrarse, y asintió sin enfatizarlo demasiado.- Jo, me alegro muchísimo por ti.

-          Ahora a seguir ¿Eh?-Lewis asintió a ambas antes de chasquear de forma fugaz sus dedos al recordar algo.

-          ¿Qué tal anda Kimi?

-          ¿Por qué no os dicen nada?-Yaiza pensaba en alto, acordándose de que Sebastian tampoco era consciente de nada. Lewis la miró extrañada.- Nada, está bien. Sin problema.

-          ¿Y vosotras?-centró su mirada un poco más en Sandra, y esta achinó la mirada juzgándole por ello. Lewis rió por lo bajo mientras escuchaba a Yaiza.

-          Bueno, ha sido de infarto, pero ya más calmadas.

-          Ya…-miró de nuevo de reojo a una Sandra que suplicaba no ponerse colorada más veces. Dio una pequeña palma el chico.- En fin ¿Os veré esta noche?-ellas se miraron dudando.- Esto hay que celebrarlo, que uno no gana en casa todos los días.-sonreía con un gesto muy alegre que esperaba una respuesta positiva. Ambas volvieron a mirarse, y ninguna supo muy bien cómo explicarle.

-          P-pero… -tomó la palabra Yaiza.- Es la fiesta de Dani y Seb.-pretendía recordárselo, pero Lewis parecía no tener idea de nada.- La de su cumpleaños.-Lewis frunció el ceño.- ¿No te han dicho nada?

-          No…-se encogió de hombros aún perdido. Sandra y Yaiza volvieron a mirarse, y hablaron entre ellas sin preocuparse de que el chico las oyese.

-          Pero… ¿No iban a encargarse ellos de invitar?-preguntaba Yaiza. Sandra asintió.

-          Si Dani ha invitado a todo el mundo. Vamos, si vienen hasta Daniil y JEV.-cada palabra que decían dejaba un poco más tocado a Lewis, que se mantenía sereno escuchando.- Si es que lo sabe hasta N…-fue a decir Nico, pero cayó en la cuenta del daño que podría causar decir eso delante de Lewis, por lo que tragó saliva y pausó pensando decir otra cosa.- Todo el mundo.-Yaiza miró a Lewis con pena, y este sonrió y negó.

-          No pasa nada.

-          Seguro que se les ha pasado—

-          Exacto, si Dani lleva hablando con todo el mundo pensará que te lo ha dicho ya—se interrumpían la una a la otra.

-          Luego hablo con Seb y le digo que te avise.-Lewis sintió ganas de reírse al recordar su última conversación con el alemán, pero se limitó a negar con una sonrisa.

-          No os preocupéis, en serio.

-          Pero ¿Y tu fiesta? ¿Cómo es que hay dos a la vez? ¿La gente se multiplica o qué?

-          No, bueno, sois las primeras invitadas, pensaba invitar al resto pero –se encogió de hombro.- ya tenéis planes.-ambas sintieron un puñetazo en la boca del estómago que las impidió poder decir nada más. Lewis sonrió otra vez- Que no pasa nada, en serio. Va, nos vemos… -pensó.- No sé, supongo que os veré hoy, pero si no, os veo en Alemania.-se despidió de ellas con un guiño de ojo amable y ambas se quedaron sin saber qué hacer.

-          Me siento fatal…-Yaiza resumió los sentimientos de ambas. Sandra asintió.

-          ¿Qué hacemos?

-          Voy a hablar con Seb. Le diré que le invite.

-          ¿Prefieres que lo haga Seb?-Yaiza miró a Sandra extrañada.- Quiero decir, puedo decírselo a Dani—

-          Oh, no, tranquila, se llevan bien ahora. Es rarísimo, pero que sigan, que sigan.-Sandra se encogió de hombros. Sebastian no cogió el teléfono a Yaiza ninguna de las veces que le llamó. Esperaron en el hall un rato, y por allí no apareció ninguno de los pilotos de Red Bull. Lewis entró de nuevo rumbo a las escaleras, y también lo hicieron otros tantos pilotos que carecían de interés para ambas.

-          ¿Y si cenamos? –ofreció. Yaiza asintió y ambas entraron al buffet. Se acababan de sentar cuando Jenson y Nico, aún con sus polos de McLaren y Force India, pasaban con cara de agotamiento hacia el restaurante. Yaiza les hizo un gesto, y ambos fueron a la mesa. No les dio un respiro ni para saludar.

-          ¿Se puede saber por qué nadie ha avisado a Lewis de la fiesta de cumpleaños?-Jenson y Nico se quedaron a medio sentar. Tomaron finalmente asiento y Jenson tomó la palabra ante la clara inutilidad de Nico por contestar a Yaiza.

-          Pues no sé ¿No se encargaban los del cumpleaños?

-          Ya, pero… ¿Nadie le ha dicho nada?-Jenson negó encogiéndose de hombros, y Nico, que era observado por Yaiza, imitó el gesto en respuesta.

-          Yo es que no he caído. O sea, es que tampoco voy hablando de ello.

-          Pues Dani se pasa el día.-informó Sandra.

-          No lo jures.-Nico decidió comentar en apoyo al comentario, y se llevó la mano a la frente para masajearla como si recordase la pesadez de su amigo en relación a la fiesta.

-          ¿Nico lo sabe?-Sandra y el otro Nico asintieron a Jenson.- Eso sí que es una metedura de pata.-asintieron de nuevo con más énfasis.

-          En fin, voy a por más patatas.-Yaiza cogió el plato y se levantó.- ¿Queréis algo?-Jenson pensó.

-          Pues si me traes uno de esos te lo agradecería –señaló al plato que tenía Sandra, compuesto por pescado en salsa. Yaiza asintió y sin saber por qué miró a Nico esperando respuesta. El chico bajó la mirada y negó. Yaiza resopló y decidió marcharse con su plato.

-          Derrochas madurez.-comentó Sandra.

-          A chorros.-añadió Jenson. Ambos rieron.

-          ¿Qué tal Kimi?-le devolvió el golpe a su amiga, que le miraba con rabia. Jenson asentía.

-          Es verdad ¿Qué tal?

-          ¿Por qué no le preguntáis a él?

-          Él sabemos que está bien, aquí la cosa es saber qué tal tú.-la chica resopló.

-          ¿Te ha importado mucho a ti si está bien o no? Porque con el cariño que le tienes—

-          ¿Has llorado mucho?-Nico no caía en su trampa. Sandra le miró ofendida, y los dos chicos se miraron asintiendo.

-          ¿Pero qué os pensáis?-seguía molesta.

-          Deberíamos haber aprovechado el parón de la carrera para ir a espiarla.-comentaban entre ellos. Nico asentía.

-          Con cámara en mano, para usarlo como chantaje.

-          Él habrá sido gracioso también, si lo piensas.-Nico rió al comentario de Jenson. Sandra negaba con los ojos achinados, y agradeció que Yaiza volviese en ese instante para que la conversación acabase.

-          Su pescado, señor.-bromeó dándole el plato a Jenson. Este dio las gracias.

-          ¿Tú no cenas?-quiso pinchar el inglés a Nico, que le miraba con rabia.

-          No.-resumió.

-          Bueno –Jenson miró a Yaiza.- ¿Qué tal has vivido lo de Kimi?-Sandra dejó de pinchar pescado para mirar de reojo a Jenson, que aguantaba la risa. Yaiza resopló.

-          Fatal. Menudo susto.-él asintió.- Luego fuimos a verle, y nada, estaba perfectamente. Hombre un poco mal debía de estar porque me dejó abrazarle y esas cosas.-rió, y Jenson la acompañó.- ¿Te dijo algo a ti?-miró a Sandra, que se sentía observada por toda la mesa. Nico y Jenson permanecieron atentos.

-          ¿A-a mí?

-          Sí, cuando me fui.

-          ¿Te fuiste?-Jenson quería detalles.

-          Sí, me tuve que ir a buscar Matilda y se quedaron solos.-Nico evitó reírse, al igual que Jenson, y por un instante ambos pensaron en que Yaiza era demasiado ingenua. La chica miró a Sandra.- ¿No hablasteis ni nada?-se sorprendió. Ella negó y se encogió de hombros.

-          ¿Para qué? Sólo le pregunté si estaba bien. Ya está. No hagas un drama.

-          Pero si yo no he hecho ningún—

-          Pues ya está.-sentenció.

-          ¡Ay!-Yaiza se olvidó por completo del tema al ver pasar por la puerta a Sebastian, y salió corriendo hacia él. Este se dio un susto al verla aparecer tan rápido.- ¿Dónde narices estabas?

-          ¿Trabajando?

-          Te he llamado mil veces.

-          Trabajando.-repitió. Rió y ella se cruzó de brazos.- Qué pasa.-pasó su brazo por su espalda, dejando caer su mano por el hombro. Ella se quitó con rapidez, mostrando su enfado.- Me asustas.

-          Sois unos sinvergüenzas.-él frunció el ceño.

-          Yo y…

-          Tú y Dani.-asintió y se encogió de hombros antes de negar de nuevo.- ¿No os habéis olvidado de nadie para lo de la fiesta de esta noche? –Sebastian miró hacia un lado intentando recordar.

-          Yo es que tampoco he invitado a nadie, quiero decir, eso lo llevaba más Dani y—

-          ¡Lewis!-gritó su nombre, y Sebastian sintió una punzada en el pecho.- No le habéis invitado.

-          Oh.-resumió.

-          Ha venido a invitarnos a su fiesta por la victoria de hoy en casa y resulta que nadie le había dicho nada de la fiesta.-Sebastian asintió sin saber muy bien qué decir.- Y sin embargo a Nico sí le habéis avisado.

-          Ya te digo que era Dani el que—

-          Pues va, venga.-le empujó con suavidad para salir hacia el hall. Sebastian miró hacia el suelo buscando la dirección de sus pies.

-          ¿Venga qué?

-          Que vayas a invitarle.-desorbitó los ojos.

-          N-no, no. Que vaya Dani.

-          No, vas tú.

-          ¿Por qué yo?

-          Pues porque Dani no está, y me da la gana a mí.-quería reprocharla, pues tenía motivos de sobra para no querer ir a hablar con Lewis. Tragó saliva al ver que Yaiza estaba decidida a hacerle ir.- Seb.

-          ¿Vienes conmigo?

-          ¿Acaso tienes cinco años? Pensaba que os llevabais bien.

-          S-sí pero no sé, tampoco es plan de—

-          Dios, Seb, eres insufrible. Vale –respiró tranquilo.- pero ves tirando, que he de ir a por mis cosas.-señaló la mesa en la distancia.

-          Que vaya tirando.

-          Sí Seb, va.-volvió a empujarle.- Convéncele ¿Eh?

-          P-pero no dices que venías conmigo.-Yaiza se cruzó de brazos.- V-voy tirando, sí.-fue hacia la escalera decidido, y cuando perdió de vista la puerta del buffet se apoyó en la pared haciendo tiempo. Pretendía esperar a Yaiza, pero contaba con que la chica se iba a retrasar más de la cuenta, y encontrarle en medio de la escalera tras varios minutos no le iba a dejar en buen lugar. Subió a la tercera planta, y se plantó de nuevo frente a la puerta de Lewis. No llamó nada más llegar, prefirió tirarse unos segundos maldiciendo a Dani por no haber invitado al inglés y evitar así el papel que tenía que llevar a cabo él ahora. Le temblaba el pulso, y se sentía bastante estúpido por ello. Llamó y decidió fingir que no pasaba nada, pero en cuanto vio a Lewis abrir la puerta con una ceja alzada por la sorpresa de verle comprobó que no iba a ser tan fácil.- E-ey.-saludó. Lewis frunció el ceño y dejó claro con su rostro que no estaba muy por la labor de escucharle.

-          Qué quieres.-mantenía la puerta entre abierta con una mano y con el otro brazo se apoyaba en el marco. Sebastian negaba sin saber qué decir.

-          Esto…-alargaba el silencio. Cogió aire y se armó de valor.- Dice Yai que no te habíamos dicho nada de la fiesta.-él asintió.

-          Lo sé.

-          Ya, bueno, eso es que lo llevaba Dani.-dio por hecho que a Dani le tenían que pitar los oídos por el odio que sentía hacia él en ese momento. Lewis se encogió de hombros.- Yo es que tampoco he invitado a nadie—

-          Y qué.-Sebastian tragó saliva.

-          N-no, nada, que estás invitado, claro.

-          Ya…

-          E-en serio.

-          Lo estoy porque lo pide Yai ¿No?-Sebastian no respondió y Lewis frunció el ceño.- Ahora que lo pienso eso te tiene que joder ¿Me equivoco? –Sebastian bajó la mirada al comprobar que Lewis no iba a evitar sacar el tema.- Es raro que tus celos te hayan dejado venir hasta aquí.

-          Oye –se encogía de hombros intentando hablar.- metí la pata—

-          Hasta el fondo.

-          Sí, pero ya está, tampoco nos debemos nada.-Lewis rió.- Sólo venía a—

-          ¡Lewis!-Yaiza aparecía corriendo por el lado, y ni el susto que pudo provocar su grito hizo que Sebastian y Lewis dejasen de mirarse. La chica agarró a Sebastian por el brazo.- ¿Vienes, vienes, vienes?-Lewis resopló.

-          No creo.

-          P-pero Lewis, si viene todo el mundo.

-          Ya, pero si no me han invitado será por algo.-la chica miró a Sebastian, que miraba de forma fija a Lewis.

-          ¿No le has…?-le susurró a Sebastian. Este asintió.

-          Yo ya le he dicho que por mi parte está invitado.-miraron a Lewis, que miraba a Sebastian.- Además, estoy seguro de que Dani lo ha dado por hecho o algo que estaba invitado—

-          Eso decíamos Sandra y yo. Va Lewis, por fa. Así celebramos tres cosas en una.-Lewis sonrió desganado.- ¿Vendrás?-el chico miró a Yaiza y luego a Sebastian, y asintió con poco esfuerzo. Ella dio unos pequeños saltitos.- ¡Genial! Oye, oye ¿Y Nicole?-Lewis y Sebastian se miraron sin esperarse escuchar ese nombre. La chica miró a Sebastian.- Ayer la vimos ¿No sigue por aquí?-Lewis se ahogaba en sus propias excusas, que no terminaban de salir por su garganta.

-          N-no.-interrumpió el silencio Sebastian. Ambos le miraron.- Se fue ayer.-Yaiza frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-          Ya te dije que hablé con ella.-la chica asintió y él miró a Lewis, y en ese instante el inglés respiró tranquilo.- Me dijo que se iba porque tenía que grabar o algo así ¿No?-pidió colaboración, y Lewis asintió.

-          Anda liada.

-          Oh, pues vaya.-miró al suelo decepcionada, y ellos dos no dejaron de mirarse.- Entonces te vemos luego ¿Vale? Llama a Jenson, él es el que sabe el sitio, porque yo ni idea.-miró a Sebastian.

-          No, yo tampoco.-la chica rió y Lewis sonrió de forma ladeada.

-          Entonces luego le llamo.-La chica dio unas palmadas como despedida y Sebastian y Lewis volvieron a mirarse asintiendo de forma leve. Decidiendo dejar en ese dormitorio su conversación. Agradeciéndose el uno al otro su silencio.

 


	105. En el recuerdo

Andaba de brazos cruzados, cabreada y negando sin hacer caso a nada de lo que Dani y Nico decían. Iba delante de ellos, negándose a girarse pese a las provocaciones, y sólo cuando llegaron a la dirección que Jenson les dio decidió ponerse de cara a ellos.

-          Ya está. Se os acabó el juego.-Dani alzó las manos excusándose y Nico rió.

-          No tenemos ni idea de qué estás hablando.-Nico rió más y Sandra le imitó con ironía.

-          Dani, basta.-se puso seria de nuevo.

-          Oh va, si en el fondo es bonito.-Nico fue hacia ella y pasó su brazo por su hombro. Comenzó a andar hacia el local tirando de ella.- Has de reconocer que pasar de no querer asumir lo de Kimi a llorarle es un gran paso que—

-          ¡Que no he llorado!

-          Tchsss.-Dani la cogía igual que Nico por el otro lado.- No intentes negarlo más veces.

-          ¿¡Pero qué os pasa?! ¡Os he dicho que no lloré!

-          En realidad te has quedado en silencio y has tartamudeado varias veces antes de decir no.-puntualizó Nico. Dani rió.

-          Eso es porque me dio arcadas imaginar lo que decías.-Ambos se miraron y asintieron riendo.- Que os den, en serio.

-          San, que intentes engañar a otro, pues vale, pero a nosotros.-Dani se señalaba a sí mismo como si fuese un ejemplo claro de inteligencia.- Lloraste, asúmelo.

-          ¿Lloró él? Eso sí que sería gracioso.-Dani rió a Nico y Sandra se separó de ambos al llegar a la puerta del local.

-          No estropees el romanticismo, Hülk.-Sandra les burlaba a la espalda a la vez que abría la puerta del bar y se daba de bruces con Kimi. Dani la sujetó antes de que diese un paso en falso en su marcha atrás por la corta escalera y acabase contra el suelo, y Nico soltó una risa que frenó cuando Dani le dio un codazo a la vez que aguantaba la suya. Kimi miraba a Sandra, y Sandra miraba a Kimi, pero en su cabeza sólo estaba la idea de girarse a sus dos amigos y tirarles escalera abajo. Ninguno sabía qué decir, y Sandra empezaba a tartamudear de nuevo sin decir nada.

-          ¿Dónde estabais?-Kimi rompió el hielo, haciendo un recorrido visual por todos.

-          Llegando.-le respondió Dani, que miraba a una Sandra que había agachado la mirada ante el imprevisto reencuentro.

-          Llevo aquí media hora y no hay ni Dios, me iba a ir.-se giró y caminó hacia el interior de local, y Sandra recibió un empujón de Nico para pasar al interior del local. Ellos fueron justo detrás.

-          ¿Qué tal andas?-Dani provocó que Kimi se girase a él.

-          Ah, bien, bien.

-          No sabíamos si ibas a venir.

-          ¿Por qué no iba a venir?-Dani se encogió de hombros.- A las fiestas se viene hasta cojo.-Dani rió en solitario. Sandra seguía intentando mirar a otro lado y Nico, por su claro poco aprecio hacia Kimi, se mantenía ausente de cualquier cosa que pudiese decir.- ¿Y Seb?

-          Pues con Yai.

-          Ya bueno, me lo imaginaba, pero dónde.

-          No lo sé –Dani miró a Sandra.- ¿Tú lo sabes?-sabía que sí, y de ahí la mirada de odio de su amiga por intentar hacerla hablar. Tragó saliva.

-          S-se estaba arreglando.

-          Joder.-el finlandés protestó.- Entonces nos dan las tantas. ¿Y el resto?

-          Jenson y Jessica venían de camino, son los únicos que sabemos.

-          ¿Y vamos a estar sólo nosotros mucho tiempo o…?-Kimi pensaba en la idea con malestar, y Nico le miró con ganas de reprocharle, pero optó por girarse.

-          Pues no, solos no.-sonrió con poder al ver a su tocayo pasando por la puerta, y se giró hacia Kimi con ese gesto para provocarle. Kimi apenas se movió y Sandra salió disparada hacia un lateral del local seguida por un Dani que agarraba del brazo a Nico para empujarle hacia su tocayo.- Eh, eh—

-          Calla y entretenle.-Nico se giró de nuevo hacia Dani.- Que le entretengas.

-          P-pero—

-          ¡Hülk!-Nico asintió veloz y se fue a por el recién llegado.- Mira, no te digo que no vaya a ser fácil evitarle porque vamos a ser unos cuantos, pero como comprenderás en cuanto nos vea querrá venir a saludar.

-          A ti.-Sandra se puso detrás de un grupo de personas que eran completamente ajenos a su fiesta.

-          Sandra—

-          Te recuerdo que hemos vuelto a discutir. Y que está Kimi aquí. Es que me niego, vaya.

-          Vale, vale –se rindió- Pero no me deis la noche. Ninguno.

-          ¿Darte la noche?

-          Os conozco. Vas a estar de morros por Kimi y de morros por Nico, y Nico estará de morros por ti y Kimi y se ausentará de todas las conversaciones, y Kimi estará con Seb y  pasará de todo y por tanto Seb pasará de todo y Yai con él y—

-          Vale, vale joder, si lo sé no vengo, no sabía que suponía tantos problemas.-se cruzó de brazos y Dani resopló.

-          Los tres los causáis, no te creas importante en esto.-ella le sacó la lengua.- A ver si viene alguien más, va.

-          ¡Oye!-le dio un manotazo en el brazo al recordar, él se asustó.- ¿Se puede saber por qué no invitaste a Lewis?

-          ¿A Lewis?-se puso pensativo.

-          Sí, resulta que era el único que no estaba invitado y el pobre nos vino antes a invitarnos a su fiesta por el gran premio de hoy y se quedó con cara de pena.-Dani hizo una mueca de culpa.

-          Se me pasó.

-          Sí pero a Nico no se te pasó.

-          Claro que no, te recuerdo que Nico es mi amigo ¿Eh?-ella negó.- Además, Nico ofreció celebrar el cumpleaños hoy y me acordé por eso. ¿Te crees que pienso en la fiesta todo el rato?-Sandra se cruzó de nuevo de brazos y le miró juzgándole.- Vale, bueno, sí, pero tampoco me he cruzado con Lewis. ¿Por qué no se lo dices a Seb? Él también…-Sandra agudizó su mirada acusadora.- Ya, bueno, sería raro que fuese Seb el que le invitase. Joder pues lo siento, si quieres le llamo—

-          Ya iba a hacerlo Seb.

-          ¿En serio?-se sorprendió.

-          Yai le convenció para invitarle, así que supongo que lo habrán hecho ya, otra cosa es que aparezcan.

-          A lo mejor vienen juntitos los tres.-él rió y ella negó sólo de imaginarlo. Por desgracia para Dani la imagen no iba a hacerse realidad. Yaiza correteaba por el cuarto intentando ponerse los tacones a la vez que se metía al baño mientras Sebastian sujetaba su cabeza mirando al suelo con la mano sentado en los pies de la cama.

-          Vamos a celebrar el cumpleaños del año que viene a este paso.

-          ¡Calla! Dos minutos.

-          Hace media hora era un minuto ¿Significa que te queda una hora?-la chica le tiró la chaqueta a la cara, la cual se quitó como si fuese una pluma.- Vale, vale…

-          Es que no entiendes lo difícil que es arreglarse.

-          Sandra se ha ido hace casi una hora al a fiesta.

-          Bueno pero Sandra es más rápida que yo.

-          Una hora más rápida.

-          ¡Seb!-protestó.

-          Yai es que soy el cumpleañero ¿Recuerdas? No es plan llegar el último.

-          O sí, así llamas la atención al entrar.

-          Oh, sí, ahora soy Cenicienta.

-          No, Cenicienta seré yo.-salió del baño con los brazos separados, como si se mostrase cual obra. Seb la miró sin más y ella frunció el ceño.- Tampoco te emociones tanto.

-          Pero si te he dicho hace una hora que ibas guapísima.

-          P-pero he cambiado cosas. Los zapatos son otros, y el pelo, me he hecho una trenza.

-          ¿Dónde?

-          Aquí.-se levantó el pelo para enseñar una trenza oculta. Sebastian frunció el ceño y la miró negando.- ¿Entonces no te gusta cómo voy?-llevaba un vestido de un tono azul marino que dependiendo de la luz era más negro que de ese color, ajustado pero a la vez con solturas que caían desde el pecho a la cintura.

-          ¿Cenicienta no iba de blanco?-ella le miró con desprecio.

-          Sí, o de azul clarito.-resopló.- Vale, si no te gusta me cambio—

-          ¡No, no, no!-se levantó para agarrarla de la mano y tirar de ella hacia la puerta.- Preciosa, perfecta, va, vámonos.

-          Desde que estamos bien has perdido facultades.-intentaba estirarse a coger su bolso.

-          Lo que sea, vamos.

-          Antes me decía cosas más bonitas que eso.-le imitó. Sebastian rió y abrió la puerta, empujándola de forma suave hacia fuera. La chica le miró de brazos cruzados negándose a coger su propia chaqueta, la cual le ofrecía él.

-          Es que como te tenga que decir lo perfecta que vas siempre te vas a aburrir.-cogió la chaqueta por su insistencia.

-          Una chica nunca se va a aburrir de oír eso.-echó a andar y Sebastian aprovechó que iba a su espalda para hacerla un repaso.

-          Oye…-ella no se giró.- ¿No es muy corto el vestido?

-          ¿Algún problema?

-          Unos cuantos.-rió, y ella apretó los labios para no seguirle. Por suerte para el chico, el local no quedaba muy lejos y las indicaciones de Jenson fueron perfectas para que ambos se presentasen allí en diez minutos. El propio Jenson ya estaba allí, con Jessica, al igual que los dos pilotos de Toro Rosso y otros tantos trabajadores de la escudería y de Red Bull.- Lo que te decía, los últimos.-ella le dio un codazo.

-          ¿Se puede saber dónde os—

-          ¡Kimi!-la chica no le dejó acabar y se tiró a sus brazos. Sebastian negó y Kimi resopló.- ¡Estás bien!

-          Ahora mismo no, pero es por tu culpa, no por el accidente.-ella se separó rápido.- ¿Dónde os metíais?

-          Aquí Cenicienta, que el hada madrina no llegaba a hacerla el vestido.-Yaiza miró a Sebastian con furia y este se aguantó la risa.

-          ¿Se quedó a medias? Porque vaya miniatura de vestido.-la miró de arriba abajo.

-          Ya se lo he dicho yo.

-          ¿Pero qué problema tenéis?

-          A Cenicienta no se le veían ni los pies casi.

-          Eso sí ¿No? –Sebastian miró a Kimi.- Que se le cayó un zapato, y eso se veía.

-          Ah sí, de cristal.-Yaiza fruncía el ceño a cada intervención.

-          Bueno…-dio un paso hacia atrás.- Yo me voy. Seguid hablando de princesas.

-          En fin.-cuando la chica se hubo alejado, Sebastian agarró del brazo a Kimi y lo llevó hacia el lado opuesto al que estaba la gente.- Cuéntame.

-          Que te cuente qué. ¿La Cenicienta?

-          Imbécil, lo que ha pasado.-Kimi le miró dudando.

-          ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero hablar de la hostia ahora?-Sebastian negó.

-          Joder, lo de Sandra, no lo del accidente.-Kimi resopló.

-          No voy a hablar de eso.-sintió un escalofrío y cuando Sebastian le tiró del brazo para no escaparse este se multiplicó.- Seb, haz el favor—

-          Haz el favor tú de contarme qué ha pasado.

-          Nada, joder.

-          Yai dice que Sandra estaba acojonada.

-          Hombre, no es por fardar, pero es lo normal cuando alguien se la pega.-Sebastian se encogió de hombros.- Ya, ya sé que a ti te da igual.-el alemán rió.

-          Me dijeron que estabas bien y me despreocupé.

-          Ah, que te preocupaste, qué honor.

-          Vamos, qué te dijo.

-          Nada.

-          Kimi.-le miró cansado.

-          Te estoy diciendo la verdad, no me dijo nada.-Sebastian tenía dificultades para encontrar la mentira en su rostro, y se cruzó de brazos esperando una explicación que le hiciese entender algo. Kimi resopló.- Vino con Yai, y ya está. Yai fue la que se me echó encima como siempre, llorando como loca.

-          Y se quedó mirando.-se inventó. Kimi asintió.- Ya, claro, y me lo tengo que creer.

-          Ya sabes cómo es Sandra, y más con el cabreo que tiene conmigo. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciese?

-          Que se te lanzase a besarte llorando por el miedo de perderte.-exageró haciendo aspavientos con los brazos mientras reía. El gesto frío de Kimi le hizo frenar en seco.- Oh.

-          De oh nada.

-          Oh, oh.-asintió.- Ha pasado eso.-Kimi resopló a la vez que Sebastian se llevaba las manos a la cabeza riendo.- No me lo puedo creer, y yo en un coche sin poder ver eso.

-          ¿Cómo te ha ido? No he podido mirar—

-          Kimi –rió y negó.- se os va de las manos.-Kimi hizo una mueca con la boca, llevándola a un lado de su rostro, y le retiró la mirada negando. Sebastian ya no necesitaba más. El chico pasó su brazo por el hombro del finlandés y le atrajo hacia él.- Ay, amigo. El amor.-Kimi se separó de él como si se hubiese quemado.

-          Ni se te ocurra ir por ese lado.

-          ¿Lloraste tú también?

-          ¿Qué? ¡No! –se alejó de él hacia atrás.- Por quién me tomas.-Sebastian achinó los ojos intentando usar rayos infrarrojos para detectar su mentira, pero no encontró nada.

-          Te creeré.

-          Y haces bien.

-          ¿Has hablado con ella después de…?-buscó a Sandra con la mirada.

-          No.-Sebastian puso los brazos en jarra.- A ver, que tú seas un moñas no quiere decir—

-          Y dale con lo de moñas.-se giró para darle la espalda pero dio otro giro brusco y se quedó frente a Kimi.- Mierda.-le agarró del brazo y le llevó aún más alejado mirando hacia atrás.

-          Qué pasa ahora.

-          Nada.-Kimi se puso de puntillas para mirar y vio a Lewis entrando por la puerta.

-          ¿Pero no te llevabas bien con él ya?

-          ¿Llevarme bien?-Sebastian se empezaba a sorprender de que más de uno pensase eso.

-          Sí, si parecíais íntimos el otro día ahí con los móviles.-lo dijo con retintín.

-          ¿Estás celoso?

-          ¿Lo estás tú?-le hizo un gesto para que mirase, y Sebastian vio a Yaiza dando un abrazo a Lewis.

-          No.

-          Ya, seguro.-el chico le miró con rabia.- ¿Por qué le huyes entonces?

-          Tuve un problemilla con él ayer.-colocó a Kimi de espaldas a la imagen para usarle de excusa y mirar desde allí. Kimi miraba de reojo hacia atrás sin entender nada.

-          Qué tipo de problemilla.-Sebastian resopló.- Huyes tú, no él, así que supongo que la culpa fue tuya.-el chico le miró con una mueca.- ¿Te has vuelto a poner celoso?

-          Entre lo de moñas y celoso me tenéis como algo despreciable.

-          Es que lo tienes todo, tío. ¿Qué pasó?

-          Resulta que no está con Nicole.-Kimi asintió.- ¿Lo sabías?

-          ¿Qué voy a saber yo?

-          Como asientes…

-          Hombre, la pava esa se pasaba la vida por aquí, y ahora no está, suponía que no estaban juntos.

-          Pues desde Montreal Lewis ha estado diciendo que sí. Y resulta que desde Montreal ambos dejaron de estar juntos o lo que sea.

-          No es que no me apasione ser una maruja contigo, pero no entiendo por qué me cuentas—

-          Pues que ayer me encontré con Nicole, y como sé que a Yai le hace ilusión que nos llevemos bien fui a hablar con ella en plan no sé, por educación, la tenía al lado y la saludé, y a poco más me revienta con un tubo metálico.-Kimi se asustó.- Ignora lo del tubo.-el chico asintió.- Nada, que me terminó soltando que ella y Lewis ya no estaban juntos por culpa de Yai.

-          ¿De Yai?

-          Sí, bueno, no dijo su nombre porque a poco más vomita al intentarlo.-puso cara de desprecio y Kimi le imitó.- En fin, que como soy un lumbreras—

-          Dime que no.-le paró con la mano en alto frente a su cara. Sebastian hizo una mueca.- O sea, dime que no.

-          Sí.

-          La madre que te trajo.

-          ¿Qué querías que hiciese? Estaba bastante mosqueado, pensaba q-que yo que sé, que la engañaba para acercarse a ella.

-          ¿Y no te partió la cara? Habría sido gracioso.

-          Pues le faltó poco. ¿Tan raro es pensar eso? Lo que pensé yo, digo.

-          Hombre, en ti no, porque ya te digo que eres un celoso y bueno, viendo los antecedentes creo que podría llegar a comprender en la lejanía que te preocupases. Pero ir a decírselo… Eso ya es de risa, joder. ¿Qué narices le dijiste?

-          Q-que se lo iba a decir a Yai.-Kimi le miró perplejo unos segundos y empezó a reírse.

-          Me haces mucha gracia.

-          Ya veo, ya.

-          Me va a caer bien Lewis al final sólo por el aguante que tuvo que tener.

-          Vale, oye, soy un imbécil, fin. Resulta que nadie había invitado a Lewis a esta fiesta ¿Sabes?-Kimi asumió que seguía con la historia.- Y Yai me obligó a subir a invitarle.

-          Y fuiste.

-          Claro.

-          Calzonazos.

-          ¿Dirás alguna vez algo bonito de mí?

-          Lo dudo.

-          En fin, que subí y bueno, menos mal que apareció Yai, porque empezó a restregarme lo celoso que era y yo me mosqueé de nuevo y bueno. Que apareció y nada, le dio por preguntar por Nicole, y los dos con cara de tontos sin saber qué decir porque o encima ayer le dije a Yai que había hablado con Nicole pero que ya le contaría de qué.- Kimi puso los ojos en blanco y negó.- Va, venga, di algo.

-          Gilipollas.

-          Sigo.-lo aceptó.- Que nada, me inventé que Nicole se había tenido que ir así que supongo que Lewis ya no me quiere matar.

-          Pues vamos a averiguarlo.-Sebastian se había apoyado en la pared de brazos cruzados y Kimi, que se había girado, se echó a un lado a la vez que Lewis llegaba a su posición. Sebastian se separó de la pared de un impulso.

-          ¿Podemos hablar?-Sebastian miró a Kimi como si esperase permiso.

-          ¿Qué me miras? –se encogió de hombros y se fue hacia la barra, y Sebastian tragó saliva mirando a Lewis, que parecía mucho más calmado que en los últimos encuentros.

-          Vamos a dejar las cosas claras ¿Sí?-el inicio de la conversación no le tranquilizó del todo. Sebastian asintió.- Estoy pillado por Yai.-Sebastian asintió de nuevo.- Supongo que eso ya lo tenías claro.

-          S-sí.

-          Vale, pues yo no soy Hülk, yo no soy tan idiota como para alejarme de ella cual crío.

-          P-pensaba que eras amigo de Hülk.

-          Lo soy, pero si es idiota es idiota. De hecho ya lo sabe, no le estoy insultando. En fin. –siguió.- No voy a dejar de hablarme con ella. No al menos mientras ella quiera hablar conmigo, claro.-Lewis frenó esperando una reacción de Sebastian, este asintió veloz.- Espero que hayas entendido de esa frase que la que decide si la hablo o no es ella, no tú.-el chico asintió.

-          Nunca he pretendido ser yo el que lo decidía.

-          Bueno –Lewis dudó- te recuerdo que ayer te plantaste en mi cuarto a chantajearme con decirla que no estaba con Nicole. En el chantaje suelen existir dos vías, y supongo que si me hubiese puesto a suplicarte que no se lo dijeses me habrías dicho de dejar de hablarla.-Sebastian sintió que Lewis le pisoteaba.- ¿Me equivoco? –bajó la mirada el alemán.- Lo suponía.-pausó.- ¿Cuántos años cumplías?

-          Veintisiete.

-          ¿No eres ya mayorcito para estas cosas, Seb?-le dolía el tono de voz que usaba para dirigirse a él, pero sentía que necesitaba el escarmiento, por lo que permaneció callado cual niño que recibe la bronca de su padre.

-          Supongo que después de verla contigo más de una vez me entró el miedo.-Lewis asintió.

-          ¿Así confías en ella? ¿O el problema soy yo? Porque que yo sepa siempre que hemos hecho algo ha sido estando ella soltera.

-          El problema soy yo.-Lewis asintió de nuevo fingiendo sorpresa.- No quiero estropearlo y que… -le señaló.- Vuelva a ti, o algo.

-          Y lo que hiciste ayer no era estropear las cosas, supongo. Porque sería gracioso ver su cara si se enterase.-Sebastian mostró susto.- Tranquilo, yo no soy tú, no le voy a decir nada. Ya sé que a ti te gusta chivarte de las cosas—

-          ¿Qué?-le pareció una acusación gratuita.

-          Te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que me dijiste en medio de un concierto que Yai y Hülk se habían acostado.-Sebastian bajó la mirada por el recuerdo.- Que fue gracioso, por cierto, porque si me hubiese enterado por otra persona y de otra forma seguramente ni me habría molestado, pero me debiste contagiar tu envidia y así acabamos todos.

-          A dónde quieres llegar.-estaba cansado de charlar.

-          A que dejemos las cosas como están, o las aclaremos. Yo no voy detrás de ella, principalmente porque ella no quiere nada conmigo ya que está loca por ti. Por tanto, yo que tú dejaría de sentir celos por cada cosa que hagamos porque al único al que perjudica es a ti.-Sebastian le miraba.- No creo que a Yai le gustase saber este tipo de actitud que te has gastado.

-          ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?

-          Ya te lo dije. Pretendía ayudarla si en algún momento llegaba a tener problemas contigo, y pretendía ayudarte a ti, como ayudaría a cualquiera.  Y sinceramente, creo que tu comportamiento no os ayudaría mucho.-Sebastian miró a un lado.- No te lo tomes a mal, Seb. Creo que nos conocemos desde hace bastante tiempo como para saber cómo nos comportamos ambos.-Sebastian asintió.- Así que espero que entiendas que lo de ayer no se me va a olvidar, pero sé vivir como si lo hubiese hecho.-tardó en hacerlo, pero Sebastian asintió en señal de agradecimiento y Lewis hizo lo mismo. Fue a despedirse, pero una mano en su hombro le frenó.

-          Bueno, parejita.-Kimi aparecía con una copa en la mano.- Lewis miró extrañado a Sebastian, que le devolvía el gesto.- ¿Todo bien?

-          ¿Y tú?-Lewis ignoró su pregunta y miró a su pierna.

-          Aquí andamos, literal.-Lewis rió.- No, es que os interrumpía porque me encantaría ver vuestras caras al ver eso.-señaló al centro del local en donde Yaiza bailaba con Nico Rosberg. Kimi miraba aguantándose la risa a los dos.

-          N-no sé qué quieres que veamos.-Sebastian pretendía evitar ser celoso de nuevo, sin embargo Lewis derrochaba odio por sus ojos.

-          Mira, si cuando baila encima el vestido parece más corto.-Sebastian se giró a Kimi con rabia y este rió. Lewis seguía mirado atónito. Pasaron los segundos y los tres no retiraron la vista de la pareja de baile, y hasta Kimi empezó a contagiarse del rostro de ambos. Parecían un cuadro, y cuando Dani y Sandra llegaron a su lado les miraban como si fuesen una pieza expuesta.

-          ¿Qué os pasa?-Dani paseaba la mano por delante de ellos, y Sandra, que había acudido con él por la simple curiosidad de ver a esos tres juntos, esperaba reacción. Sebastian hizo un gesto con la cara señalando a la pista. Dani miró y rió.- ¿Cuál es el problema?

-          Que la odio cuando baila.-respondió Sebastian. Dani y Sandra miraron al siguiente, que era Kimi.

-          Que es como mi hermana pequeña y siento la necesidad de pegar al que se la acerque.-Dani rió y Sandra se aguantó el gesto por el comentario. Miraron a Lewis.

-          Nico.-resumió su problema. Los cuatro rieron sin poder remediarlo, y hasta a él se le escapó un gesto de gracia. Si no fuese por el jaleo de aquel sitio habrían pensado que Yaiza se giraba a ellos por el ruido de su risa. La chica se disculpó con Nico y salió corriendo hacia ellos.

-          ¡Ey!-se mostraba alegre y sorprendida por ver semejante unión de gente.- ¿Qué pasa aquí?-se agarró a Sebastian.

-          ¿Por qué bailas tanto?-este le reprochaba.

-          Porque me gusta.

-          Pues baila en tu casa, joder.

-          Si me sacases a bailar tú no pasaría esto.

-          Si te sacase yo a bailar me dejarías.-el grupo rió, y ella le hizo una mueca. Siguieron hablando y picándose, y Dani intervino para hacer algún comentario de los suyos mientras Lewis reía cada cosa.

-          ¿Podemos hablar?-Sandra dio un brinco cuando la voz de Kimi pasó por al lado de su oído. Le miró y vio que andaba hacia un lado, alejándose del pequeño grupo que habían formado. Quiso decir que no, pero no fue capaz de siquiera responder. Anduvo tras él como si Kimi la tirase de una cuerda.

-          Q-qué quieres.-llegaron al final de la barra y ella se cruzó de brazos. Kimi la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-          ¿Ahora eres borde de nuevo?-ella le miró sorprendida.- Esta mañana eras mucho más cariñosa.-se puso colorada.

-          Esta mañana no era yo.

-          Vaya, qué pena.

-          ¿Ahora te van las moñeces?

-          Puede ser, a lo mejor pasar tanto tiempo con tu amiga me ha pegado algo.

-          Yo he pasado mucho más tiempo y nunca se me ha pegado.

-          Hoy sí.

-          Hoy no era yo.-repitió y Kimi rió sin dejar de mirarla. Ella se volvió a poner roja.- Qué quieres.-insistió.

-          Antes simplemente quería agradecerte que te preocupases por mí, pero ahora ya me intriga saber por qué hiciste eso.

-          El qué.

-          Lo que hiciste.

-          Estaba asustada, supongo.-no separaba sus brazos, y tardaba en responder por los nervios. Kimi asentía con total calma.

-          Pensaba que te daba igual lo que me pasase.-otra vez recordó las palabras que le dijo el día anterior, y volvió a sentir que le temblaba el cuerpo.

-          Y-ya, una cosa es eso y otra que te estampes contra un muro.-Kimi sonrió mirando al suelo antes de volver a mirarla.- ¿Estás… bien?-sintió necesidad por interesarse.

-          Sí.-ella asintió.- Entonces… Te importa.

-          El qué.

-          Lo que me pase.

-          Si hay muros de por medio supongo que sí.-el rió y ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

-          ¿Me voy a tener que dar contra un muro todos los días para que hagas lo de esta mañana?

-          H-hombre, agradecería que no te estampases más. Y te recuerdo que no he sido yo la que ha llegado pasando de todo esta semana.-aprovechó para darle el golpe. Él asintió y bajó la mirada.

-          No puedes pedir mucho de mí en ese aspecto.-pausó y ella aprovechó para pensar en ello.

-          ¿Significa que siempre va a ser así?

-          ¿Así? ¿El qué?-no quiso responder.

-          E-esto.-se señaló a sí misma y luego a él.- Sea lo que sea.-él rió y se encogió de hombros.

-          Supongo que habrá que verlo.-Sandra asintió. En ese momento le valía oír cualquier cosa.- En fin. Eso era todo.

-          ¿No decías que me ibas a agradecer algo?

-          Ya lo he hecho ¿No? –ella negó.

-          No.-Kimi rió y se pasó la mano por el pelo asumiendo que le había pillado. La miró con media sonrisa y resopló. Ella seguía de brazos cruzados, pero estos flotaron hacia el suelo cuando Kimi la acercó por el cuello para darla un beso. Sandra separó sus dedos los unos de los otros por la sensación, y quiso agarrarle para que no se fuese, pero Kimi ya se había separado de ella.

-          Gracias.

-          ¿Q-qué?-Sebastian miraba de nuevo a Yaiza después de haber estado cotilleando a su amigo y a Sandra a la vez que conseguía que Yaiza no viese nada.

-          Que qué te pasa.-ella le miraba sin entender nada.

-          N-nada, nada.-sonrió queriendo reír.- ¿Ya te has cansado de bailar? –le miró enfadada.

-          Pero si no me dejas.

-          Yo te dejo, pero luego no esperes que te reciba con los brazos abiertos.-le dio un manotazo en el pecho.

-          Eres imbécil.

-          Ya, lo tengo asumido.

-          ¿Se puede saber por qué te molesta tanto?-sonreía, se sentía poderosa.

-          Pues porque no me gusta que te magrees con otros tíos, bastante he sufrido ya por ello.-Yaiza rió.- Encima con ese vestido pues, menos.

-          Voy a tener que quemar el vestido…-le abrazó por la cintura y él pasó su brazo por su hombro. La miró negando.

-          Más te vale no hacerlo.

-          Pensaba que lo odiabas.

-          Lo odio.

-          ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?-él sonrió mirándola y recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo con los ojos. Ella se aguantó la risa.

-          El problema es quien lo lleva.-ella asintió con soberbia.

-          Pero no es un problema grave ¿No? Quiero decir, este tipo de problemas en el fondo no son problemas.-él se encogió de hombros.

-          Depende.

-          ¿De qué? –volvió a mirarla de arriba abajo.

-          De si el problema se soluciona o no.-Yaiza perdió su sensación de poder al sentir que le temblaban las piernas.

-          A-ah.-asintió.- Y eso cómo se soluciona…-Sebastian rió por lo bajo y ella le copió. Pensaba seguir con el juego de palabras pero Sebastian tiró de su mano.- ¡Eh!

-          Tchss.-buscaba de puntillas.

-          Qué haces.-reía.

-          Buscar el baño.-ella se asustó y se soltó.

-          ¿Qué dices?-la miró juzgándola.

-          ¿Acaso tú puedes tener brotes locos y yo no?-Yaiza se aguantó la risa como pudo y se dejó arrastrar de nuevo por Sebastian, que cogía su mano a la misma velocidad que se ponía de nuevo en marcha. Llegaron a la entrada a los baños, y Sebastian tuvo que retroceder después de intentar pasar al de chicas.- Mierda.-Yaiza rió al oírle decir esa palabra en alemán, y se asomó por el hueco de la puerta para comprobar que había dos muchachas retocándose frente al espejo. Volvió a dejarse llevar por él hasta el baño de al lado, que para su bien estaba vacío. Cerró la puerta y la revisó de arriba abajo.- ¿Estas cosas no tienen cerrojo?-ella rió.

-          ¿Pretendes cerrar el baño entero?

-          Claro.

-          Eso no se puede hacer.-rió de nuevo y él la miró con decepción. Se encogió de hombros.

-          Da igual, los tíos no van al baño.-cogió su mano y tiró de ella hacia él, y con la otra la acercó por la cara para besarla. Fue a seguirle mientras se dejaba llevar hacia donde la guiaba, el final de aquel cuarto, pero sintió en su trasero el frío mármol de la pila que ocupaba toda la pared y tuvo que separarse. Rió.

-          ¿Estás loco?

-          ¿Eh?-Sebastian ya no rendía.

-          ¿A-aquí? ¿No vamos a entrar?-señalaba alarmada uno de los compartimentos individuales. Sebastian negó ofendido y volvió a acercarse a ella.

-          Eso es diminuto.-le dio besos por el cuello mientras ella volvía a sentir el mármol a su espalda. Se agarró al borde de la pila mientras Sebastian seguía recorriendo su cuello con los labios y sus piernas con las manos. La chica se sonreía, y miraba hacia la puerta esperando que nadie apareciese por allí. La mano de Sebastian volvió a ir a su rostro, y el chico se encargó de girar su cara hasta ponerla de frente a él.- Concéntrate.- la acercó con la mano y la besó sin dejarla siquiera sonreír. Entre la actitud del chico y el frío del mármol detrás suyo no pudo evitar contraerse a la vez que Sebastian comenzaba a subir la falda de su vestido hacia arriba. No tuvo que detenerse mucho en ese aspecto, y la chica se sonrió al asumir que en efecto, su vestido era demasiado corto. Sebastian bajó su otra mano hacia su otra pierna y siguió subiendo el vestido hasta dejarlo enrollado por encima de su cintura. Deshizo el recorrido a menor velocidad y ella volvió a estremecerse con el tacto de sus manos por sus piernas y cintura. Sebastian besaba su cuello a la velocidad opuesta de sus manos, y ella arañaba su cuello con la mano derecha a la vez que con la izquierda se agarraba al borde de la pila. El frío que le provocaba el mármol aumentó cuando Sebastian bajó su ropa interior hasta sus tobillos. El propio chico la dio un suave manotazo con el exterior de la mano entre ambas piernas para que Yaiza las separase, y esta lo hizo en el acto. Él subió su mano hacia su entrepierna y no perdió el tiempo. Empezó a moverla sin dejar de besar su cuello, y la chica volvió a mirar hacia la puerta por el temor a ser descubierta. Dio un brinco de placer cuando sintió los dedos de Sebastian dentro de ella, y regresó el rostro hacia el frente para comprobar que él la reprochaba con la mirada el no prestar atención. Seguía moviéndose con la mano en su sexo, y ella le mantenía la mirada a la vez que aguantaba sus ganas de gemir. Se agarraba ahora con ambas manos al borde de la pila, y el placer provocó que sus ojos se cerrasen y su boca se abriese lentamente. Apoyó la frente sobre el hombro del chico, y pretendía clavar sus uñas en el mármol de la pila pese a lo imposible del acto. Los dedos de Sebastian cada vez la proporcionaban mayor placer en su interior, y el que se ayudase de su pulgar para masajear su clítoris provocó que su intento por aguantar sus gemidos fuese inútil. Por suerte para su privacidad, el gesto no se extendió en demasía en el tiempo y Sebastian salía de ella a la vez que la besaba con rabia. Se quiso aferrar a sus labios pero Sebastian comenzó a alejarse hacia el suelo. Se apoyó con la rodilla en una pierna y la otra la mantuvo doblada apoyada sobre su pie. Ella le miraba atenta, pero cuando sintió su boca en su entrepierna y sus manos agarrándola con fuerza por la cintura no pudo controlar el que su cabeza fuese hacia atrás. Siguió agarrándose con una mano a la pila, y con la otra tiraba del pelo de Sebastian al ritmo que marcaba la lengua del chico.

-          ¿P-pero no c-celebrábamos tu cumpleaños?-preguntó alterada al sentirse tan protagonista. Él se sonrió y la miró.

-          Tendré que comerme la tarta ¿No?-volvió a ella con su lengua y la chica volvió a dejar caer la cabeza hacia atrás a la vez que le propiciaba un nuevo tirón de pelo.

-          C-come, come.-mantenía sus piernas separadas, pero estas se doblaban cada vez que el placer aumentaba. Sebastian bajó su mano izquierda por su pierna derecha y la subió por encima de su hombro. La chica ganó en comodidad y en placer, y este último era tal que el miedo a ser descubierta se le había ido de la cabeza. El equilibrio corporal que le daba estar apoyada sobre su hombro le permitió llevar ambas manos a su pelo y allí se entretuvo en revolverlo mientras los calambres de su cuerpo se lo permitían. Tuvo que volver a buscar el agarre cuando Sebastian comenzó a realizar nuevas formas en su sexo, y ahora los gemidos apenas escapaban de su boca por la intensidad del placer que los retenía en su garganta. Su estabilidad agradeció a los pocos minutos que Sebastian se alejase de ella, pero cuando sintió su boca en su cuello empezó a echarle de menos en otra parte de su cuerpo. No se estancó allí y se retiró de ella nuevamente, reteniéndola la mirada con la que ella le pedía más. La agarraba de la cintura, y sin preocuparse mucho por la fuerza con la que lo hacía, la giró de espaldas a él. Subió un poco más la falda de su vestido hacia arriba pese a que esta no le molestaba, y siguió desplazando su mano derecha hacia su sexo para masajearlo de nuevo. Yaiza dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, dejándola descansar en el hombro del chico, y este se inundó del aroma de su pelo mientras que con su mano libre se desabrochaba el pantalón. El oír la cremallera bajar hizo que la chica se impacientase, y apenas pudo pensar mucho en el tiempo de espera hasta sentirle en ella cuando él ya había entrado. Apenas se bajó unos centímetros el pantalón para tener movilidad, y la agarró de nuevo por la cintura a la vez que ella se aferraba de nuevo a la pila, odiándola por no tener agarre en ningún lado. Sus manos se escurrían en el borde del mármol sin poder mantenerse estable, y las embestidas del chico no la ayudaban a encontrar ese equilibrio por ningún lado. El placer que sentía se mezclaba con el dolor de sus piernas por mantenerse rectas, pero hasta esa incomodidad quería que perdurase en el tiempo hasta el final. Buscando el apoyo que necesitaba, fue agachándose hacia delante y se mantuvo en soporte gracias a sus antebrazos, que soportaban el frío del mármol en oposición al calor del resto de su cuerpo. Pretendía separar aún más las piernas, pero su ropa interior ejercía de barrera anclada en sus tobillos. Sebastian arañaba su cadera a medida que el placer le poseía a él también, y buscaba como ella más espacio para moverse. Tuvo menos paciencia que la chica, y al cabo de unos minutos rodeó su cuello con la mano y de forma suave la volvió a erguir para pegar su espalda a su pecho. Salió de ella mientras la giraba de frente a él, y se agachó a retirar su ropa interior de sus tobillos para dejarla a un lado. La sentó sobre la pila de mármol, que debido al calor del cuerpo de la chica ya apenas proporcionaba frío, y la acomodó lo justo para volver a entrar en ella y continuar sus embestidas. La sujetaba la cintura con una mano, y con la otra separaba su pierna hacia el lado buscando ese espacio que antes le faltaba. Yaiza apoyó su mano en la pared de su derecha mientras que se ayudaba de la otra para agarrar el cuello del chico. Quería besarle, pero el éxtasis que sentía le hacía olvidar ese deseo para disfrutar del placer de los movimientos de Sebastian. Se vencía hacia atrás, y tiraba de él con ella para no separarse mucho. Cada vez sentía más placer, y este se multiplicó de repente sin darla mucho tiempo a asumirlo. Pegó sus muslos contra el cuerpo de Sebastian, contrayendo también el resto de su cuerpo. Atrajo al chico hacia su cuerpo pasando sus brazos por su cuello, y le mantuvo allí mientras se apoyaba en su hombro buscando el clímax. Él la besaba el cuello y la daba pequeños mordiscos acordes a sus embestidas, y con las manos recorría desde su cadera hacia su cintura llevando su placer al límite. Le acercó aún más a ella ayudándose de sus piernas, y llegó al orgasmo sin ser capaz de soltar un gemido. Él no salió de ella, y se separó para mirarla sin un ápice de fuerza en su cuerpo. Sonrió con orgullo por provocarla tal sensación, y comenzó a moverse de nuevo en su interior durante unos segundos hasta que la acompañó en la sensación de placer extremo. Volvió a sonreírla, y esta vez ella se armó de valor para devolverle el gesto.

-          ¿Te dije que no entraría nadie o…?-apenas podía hablar, y ella ni siquiera intentó responderle, limitándose a asentir antes de reír y abrazarse a él. Tardaron varios minutos en arreglar su destrozada imagen, y ella fue la primera en abandonar el baño sin ser vista por nadie. Sebastian esperó unos minutos dentro, pero no corrió la misma suerte.

-          Eh, tú.-dio un salto al oír la voz de Kimi a su espalda cuando apenas llevaba cuatro metros alejado de la puerta.

-          Q-qué.-pretendía alejarse de él.

-          Ven aquí.-le hacía acercarse con una mano mientras que con la otra sujetaba una copa. Sebastian fue a él con el ceño fruncido.- A ver, mírame.-le analizaba y Sebastian tragaba saliva. Kimi puso los ojos en blanco.- ¿Ya habéis vuelto a follar?-Sebastian se fue a girar con rostro cabreado pero Kimi le retuvo.

-          ¡Claro que no!-Kimi le miró molesto.

-          Pero mírate.-Sebastian se miró y no vio nada.- Tienes unos pelos que—

-          Joder.-se empezó a aplastar el pelo y Kimi rió.- Bueno ¿Y a ti qué más te da, eh?

-          No, nada, pero joder, esperad a llegar al hotel, que algunos nos aburrimos por aquí.-le miró juzgándole.

-          ¿Ya has cabreado a Sandra?-la sonrisa de Kimi se esfumó y fue a parar al rostro de Sebastian, que le devolvía el golpe.- ¿Ya no os besuqueais?

-          Besuqueais.-Sebastian asintió.- Qué palabra es esa.

-          No te hagas el tonto.-le dio una palmada en el hombro.- Ese baño está bien, no entra nadie.

-          ¿Bien para qué?-no creía lo que le oía decir.

-          Para jugar al póker, no te jode.


	106. Frío abrasador

Cuando el local se empezó a quedar vacío tanto Yaiza como Sandra cedieron ante las insistencias de Sebastian para regresar al hotel. El chico suspiró aliviado al ver que ambas le hacían caso horas después de la primera súplica y Kimi, que llevaba desde entonces sentado a su lado intentando no dormirse, apenas se creía que por fin regresaban a un lugar en donde poder descansar sin ser observado.

-          Ahora empezaba lo mejor…-Yaiza protestaba poniéndose la chaqueta en la calle. Sebastian la miró indignado.

-          Son las cinco de la mañana.

-          Pues eso.-rió, y él negó dándola la espalda. No pudieron dar muchos pasos sin ser alarmados.

-          ¡Eh!-Dani les llamaba desde la entrada al local. Los cuatro se giraron.- ¿Pero ya os vais?

-          ¿Ya? –Sebastian se quedó con esa palabra.

-          ¡Pero si acabamos de empezar!-Yaiza miró a Sebastian reprochándole que era el único que parecía ir en contra de la fiesta.- Además, tú y yo deberíamos quedarnos, que somos los anfitriones.

-          Yo ya estoy mayor para esto.-exageró y comenzó a andar tras Kimi, que hacía unos segundos que había decidido ignorarles a todos para seguir su camino. Llegó a su altura a la vez que Yaiza y Sandra se despedían de él.

-          ¿Por qué no te quedas?-Sandra se encogió de hombros en respuesta a su amiga.

-          Luego se cogerá un pedal y tendré que cargar con él. Que cargue Hülk.-Yaiza rió y se agarró del brazo de la chica.

-          Estoy muerta.-suspiró. Sandra asintió.

-          ¿Muerta?-Sebastian, unos pasos más adelante, se giró fingiendo sorpresa.- ¿Por qué? ¿Por haber estado bailando toda la noche?

-          Pesado.-lo dijo con desprecio.- Ven y cuida de mí.-extendió la mano y Sebastian se alejó de ella. La chica sollozó.

-          Oh, por favor, parad.-Kimi se llevó las manos a la cabeza y los otros dos rieron.- Luego decís que no sois moñas.

-          Pero si me está ignorando.-Yaiza reprochaba.

-          Con motivo.

-          Eh.-Sebastian le dio una colleja.- Un respeto.-rió, al igual que las dos chicas, pero Kimi decidió seguir con su expresión de desprecio mientras se alejaba de ellos. Sebastian le siguió al rato debido a la lentitud de las chicas, que hacían lo que podían para no caerse con los tacones.- ¿Estás bien? –Kimi miró a los lados dudando el motivo de la pregunta.

-          Sí. ¿A qué viene esto?

-          No, es que te noto cansado.

-          Es que estoy cansado.

-          Ya, pero no sabía si era por el accidente o—

-          Para, para.-se llevó una mano a los ojos impidiendo ver nada.- Pesados sois con eso.

-          Encima que nos preocupamos…

-          Con una vez vale.-Sebastian rió.

-          A no ser que la que se preocupe sea otra persona.-Kimi decidió ignorarle.- Mira que te he dicho que el baño estaba bien—

-          Tengamos la fiesta en paz, Seb.-el chico rió al verle nervioso.

-          ¿Entonces estás bien?-le hizo caso.

-          Que sí, cielo.-Sebastian volvió a reír.- Oh, por cierto.-dejó de taparse los ojos.- No te he cogido el vuelo al final porque no me confirmaste si venías o no, pero vamos, que lo puedo pillar ahora.-Sebastian se perdió de repente.

-          A dónde.

-          A casa.

-          A casa de qué.-Kimi puso los ojos en blanco y Sebastian se llevó las manos a la cabeza- Mierda, se me olvidó.

-          Ya veo.-Sebastian miraba hacia atrás.

-          Joder, es que le dije a Yai... –Kimi le miró con intolerancia.- Qué.

-          A ver si ahora te vas a pasar todo el día con ella.

-          Eres un celoso ¿Eh?

-          Celoso no, pero es que luego el que os aguanta soy yo con vuestras cursiladas.

-          Pensaba que había quedado claro que de eso no había tanto como pensabas.

-          Que retocéis como liebres en el baño no cambia las cosas.-Sebastian rió por su expresión.- Entonces no vienes ¿No?

-          ¿Puede venir ella?-Kimi frenó para mirarle ojiplático durante unos segundos.

-          Bromeas.

-          N-no.

-          Te estoy diciendo que no quiero aguantaros y pretendes meterla en mi casa para retozar ahí.

-          ¿Retozar? ¿Con quién?-las chicas les habían alcanzado debido al frenazo de Kimi. Yaiza miraba asustada a Sebastian.

-          ¿Contigo, tal vez? ¿Con quién va a ser?-Kimi no entendía el motivo de su sorpresa. Ella se puso roja y Sandra negó.

-          Pero si tu casa es enorme, no te darás cuenta.-le picaba. Kimi echó a andar de nuevo, aunque ahora iban los cuatro más cercanos.- El Yate era más pequeño y ahí nos dejaste.

-          Ahí aún eras un muermo que no se atrevía ni a tocarla.-Sebastian se giró a Yaiza y esta asintió dándole la razón a Kimi.- Normal que ella se dedicase a tocar a otros.-la chica le dio una colleja y Sebastian le miró con segundas. El finlandés prefirió callarse.

-          ¿A dónde se supone que no me deja ir?-Yaiza decidió ignorar el último comentario tras darle la colleja.

-          ¿No escuchas? A mi casa.-La chica abrió la boca por la sorpresa y dio unos saltitos que desestabilizaron a Sandra, que tiró de ella con el brazo para frenarla.

-          ¿Y por qué no puedo? ¡Vamos, Kimi! ¡Quiero ir!

-          ¿Cuántos años decías que tenías?

-          Por favor, me portaré bien.-seguía el juego. Sebastian reía.- Si yo no molesto, ya lo sabes.

-          ¿Qué ya lo sé?-se giró a ella para hacerle saber con la mirada que discrepaba.

-          La otra semana me dejaste ir a tu yate y me comporté dignamente.

-          Porque estabas deprimida por este imbécil. Y porque estaba Evan. Todo ayudaba.-ella rió.

-          Eres cruel. Luego dices que eres mi amigo.

-          ¿Qué tendrá que ver? ¿Cuándo me has llevado tú a tu casa o algo?-Sandra rió al imaginarlo y Yaiza con ella.

-          Hombre, no digo yo que no sería gracioso que mis padres te viesen pasar por la puerta, pero…

-          ¿Pero no vivías en Londres?

-          Sí, de alquiler, no tengo casa.-Kimi negó con soberbia.- No todos somos tan ricos como tú.

-          Este sí.-miró a Sebastian, que puso cara de orgullo.

-          Este ya me ha llevado a su casa.

-          Ahí lleva razón.-afirmó Sebastian. Kimi resopló.

-          Bueno, mira, haz lo que quieras, ven si quieres.-la chica dio unos saltitos más y se separó de Sandra para abrazar a Sebastian, que la recogía como podía por el susto.- Pero que vas a una casa, muchacha, que hay cocina, baño y esas cosas que hay en las casas.

-          ¿Y?

-          Que no te emociones tanto.

-          Oh, pero va a ser genial. ¿Vienes?-los tres guardaron silencio al ver cómo se dirigía a una Sandra que había preferido mantenerse callada durante la conversación. Miró a Kimi un instante y le retiró luego la mirada por la presión. Empezó a balbucear las posibles excusas que diría, pero no salía ninguna.

-          Eso ¿Vienes?-Kimi se giró a Sebastian con odio por repetir la pregunta y este se sintió orgulloso de su provocación. Sandra también le juzgaba de reojo. No sabía qué responder y Yaiza no entendía por qué tardaba tanto en dar una respuesta. Estaba cansada, y decidió seguir con la situación para intentar no darle qué pensar a su amiga.

-          A mí es que no me han invitado.-Sebastian rió por lo bajo y les dio la espalda para que no le viesen. Kimi hizo una mueca mientras Sandra esperaba una invitación.

-          Va, Kimi, invítala.  Así te entretienes.-Sebastian volvió a girarse a reír por el comentario de Yaiza, y se unió a la idea general de que la chica era demasiado ingenua. Kimi puso su mano en el cuello de Sebastian y le acercó a él, como si fuese a caminar con el chico bajo su brazo.

-          Claro, claro –apretaba su mano en la nuca del alemán para hacerle daño, castigándole por sus risas.- Vente.-la ofreció. Sandra asintió aguantando la risa, acogiendo de nuevo a su amiga, que se agarraba a ella. Kimi mientras giraba a Sebastian aún agarrándole por la nuca. El chico reía.- Mamón.-le empujó hacia delante. En apenas cinco minutos llegaron al hotel.

-          Entonces –Yaiza volvió a ir hacia los dos chicos dando saltitos. Kimi la vio llegar y ya empezó a negar.- ¿Cuándo salimos?

-          Tenemos que pillar los vuelos aún.

-          Pregunta tonta—

-          Oh, no.-Kimi se giró y ella le giró de nuevo tirando de su brazo.

-          ¿Dónde está tu casa?

-          En Finlandia ¿Dónde va a estar?

-          Vale, pues tenemos un problema.

-          ¿Otro más aparte del que tú vengas?-Sebastian rió pero le miró haciéndole saber que se estaba pasando. A la chica le daba igual.

-          Yo no tengo ropa de invierno. Quiero decir, acorde a tu tierra y eso.-Hasta Kimi rió.

-          ¿Piensas que vivo en un iglú?

-          Ay, pues estaría genial.-la chica se abrazó a Sebastian por el lado.- Viviríamos cual esquimales.

-          Apasionante, sí.-la chica le dio un beso de esquimal a Sebastian mientras Kimi les juzgaba desde en frente con cara de asco. Sandra se unió al gesto.- Os pido por favor que controléis eso allí.-Yaiza le dio un beso en los labios a Sebastian.- Y eso también.-le hizo una peineta a Kimi.- Y eso—

-          ¡Cállate ya! ¡A ver si no voy a poder vivir!-le miró con rabia pero no dejó de abrazarse a su chico. Kimi se giró riendo a la vez que negaba y fue hacia la entrada del hotel.

-          En fin, que ahora os digo cuándo salen los vuelos, pero vamos, será el mismo que el mío, así que supongo que a las diez.

-          ¿Nos los pagas tú? Qué detalle.-Sebastian abrazaba a Yaiza pero seguía atento a la conversación tras realizar su comentario.

-          Sí, no vaya a ser que te arruines tú al pagarlos.

-          ¿Cuándo vas a traer tu avión? ¿Aún sigue con un pájaro en el motor?-Kimi rió al ver que la chica recordaba esa anécdota.

-          Ahora tiene al pájaro y al que intentó sacarlo dentro.-puso cara de disgusto y no supo si creer de nuevo la versión del pájaro o no, pero prefirió no preguntar más. Kimi movió la mano en alto en señal de despedida y se perdió en el interior del hotel. Sandra esperaba a que los otros dos dejasen de hacerse carantoñas.

-          Tengo sueño.-informó. Yaiza besaba a Sebastian y mandaba su mano hacia atrás pidiéndole a su amiga que esperase. Esta negó y fue hacia el interior del hotel.

-          No dejáis a la gente ser feliz.-protestó cuando ambos entraron al hotel. Sandra negó.

-          No mientras tenga sueño.

-          Pero si puedes irte a tu cuarto perfectamente. ¿A qué me esperas a mí?-se ofendió por la frase, por lo que decidió ir hacia el ascensor sin siquiera contestarla.- ¡Era broma!-puso pucheros, pero Sandra la ignoró.

-          Déjala descansar, anda.-Sebastian aparecía por su espalda dándola besos en el cuello.

-          ¿Me ayudas a hacer la maleta?-frenó los besos para mirarla pidiendo clemencia.

-          Es broma ¿No?

-          No.

-          Son las…-miró el reloj del móvil.- Cinco y media.

-          Con suerte hemos acabado a las seis, vamos.-el chico fue sollozando hasta la puerta de la chica, que tiraba de él de la mano, y cuando entraron siguió el sollozo al ver el armario de ella.

-          Pero por qué traes tantas cosas si vas siempre con el uniforme…

-          Porque me da la gana.-resumió. Empezó a sacar cosas y a doblarlas, y el móvil de Sebastian empezó a sonar.

-          Dime.-era Kimi. Apenas habló mucho.- Va.

-          ¿Qué pasa?

-          ¿Qué hora es?-ella buscó su móvil para mirar la hora sin entender por qué no la miraba él en el suyo.

-          Las seis menos veinte.–apenas había pasado tiempo desde la última vez.

-          Vale, tenemos menos de tres horas para hacer tu maleta y dormir. A las ocho y media en el hall.

-          Pero eso es suicida… ¿No podemos ir por la tarde?

-          ¿No te apetece bailar otro rato?-ironizó él.

-          Y yo que sabía, jo. ¿No te apetece empacharte de nuevo a tarta?-provocó apresurándose en hacer la maleta mientras Sebastian leía un mensaje de Kimi a medio reír. 

-          Ahora vengo.

-          ¿Dónde vas?

-          A avisar a Sandra. Dice Kimi que os avise a ambas.-la chica volvió a poner pucheros y a ser ignorada, y Sebastian fue al cuarto de al lado en donde Sandra realizaba la misma labor que su amiga.- ¿Tú también?-señaló la maleta abierta en la cama al entrar.

-          Yo ya casi estoy.

-          Yai aún anda doblando ropa…-Sandra rió.- Dice Kimi que a las ocho y media en el hall.

-          Vale.-seguía guardando cosas en la maleta.

-          ¿Todo bien?-frenó en seco de espaldas a él. No le gustaba ese tono.

-          S-sí.

-          Ya…-sintió que reía pero no se quiso girar a comprobarlo.- ¿Has llorado mucho hoy o—

-          Ni se te ocurra.-le tiró una chaqueta a la cara y el chico la cogió riendo.- ¿Qué os ha dado a todos con que ahora lloro?

-          A mí me lo ha dicho él.-se quedó de piedra.- Miento, perdón, lo dije yo y él no lo negó.

-          ¿Lo dijiste tú?

-          Sí bueno, me dio por inventarme tu posible reacción y acerté de lleno parece ser.-Ella resopló y se giró de nuevo hacia la maleta, avergonzada.- Oh, venga, no te pongas así.

-          Calla.

-          Si es bonito, que ambos tengáis sentimientos.-le dio a la palabra un halo de misterio que provocó que Sandra riese.- Ya os acostumbraréis a ellos.

-          No me voy a acostumbrar a nada porque eso ha sido una tontería. Estaba asustada, fin.

-          ¿Quién dice que no se vaya a dar otra hostia la semana que viene?-le miró con odio.- Vale, nada, olvídalo.

-          ¿Cómo bromeas con eso? Encima tú, que eres piloto.

-          Prefiero bromear yo a que lo hagan otros.-la chica siguió metiendo las últimas cosas en la maleta, y en un minuto esta estaba cerrada y sobre el suelo. Se sentó en los pies de la cama y respiró aliviada al ver que ya había una cosa menos que hacer. El alivio le duró poco al ver que Sebastian no parecía querer irse sin hablar.

-          Qué…-tenía las manos en los bolsillos, y la miraba como si supiese su mayor secreto. Se fue a sentar a su lado manteniendo ese rostro inquietante.- Me das miedo.-él asintió.

-          Eso es bueno.

-          ¿Ah sí? ¿Pretendes matarme o algo?-él rió.

-          No, pero significa que te da miedo que saque un tema que te incomode.

-          O que simplemente me das miedo.-volvió a reír.

-          ¿Cómo lo llevas?-se encogió de hombros.- ¿Habéis hablado?

-          Sí y no. Como siempre, vaya. Nada queda en claro.

-          ¿Qué te ha dicho? Ya sabes que soy su traductor oficial.-ella rió.

-          Creo que me ha querido decir que todo va a ser como hasta ahora, al menos de momento.-él escuchaba.- Bueno, le he reprochado su actitud esta semana tras lo de Goodwood, y me ha dicho que no puedo pedir mucho de él en eso –Sebastian asintió.- y que habrá que ver cómo va la cosa.

-          Me parece que ha sido bastante claro.

-          ¿Ah sí? Porque yo no sé qué se supone que pasa ahora.-él se encogió de hombros.

-          Dependerá de cómo se levante por las mañanas.-rió sin mucha fuerza.

-          Creo que eso es demasiado egoísta por su parte.-él asintió.

-          No te digo que no, pero así es él.

-          ¿Un egoísta? Pues qué bien.

-          No.-rió.- Puede serlo de forma indirecta, como en este caso, pero a él estas cosas le cuestan bastante. Da igual si tú o quien sea tiene todo clarísimo, él se va a comer la cabeza hasta el último día. Sí, es un gesto egoísta, pero él mira por su…-buscó la palabra.- Llámalo bienestar o como sea.

-          Y mientras a mí que me den.-Sebastian sonrió con compasión.

-          Cuando se aclare verás que es lo contrario de lo que piensas en ese aspecto. Pasará de egoísta a generoso, eso tenlo claro.

-          El problema es cuánto hemos de esperar para eso.-Sebastian asintió.

-          Ese es el problema. Tú ten paciencia. Supongo que cuanto más paciente seas más fácil será para él.

-          Y a mí mientras que me den.-repitió. Sebastian la dio una palmada en la mano.

-          Va, ya verás como la cosa va bien.

-          ¿Tú crees? Porque yo lo dudo bastante.

-          Piensa que ya al menos has reconocido lo que te pasa.-ella le miró extrañada.- Estás aquí preocupada porque él no lo tiene tan claro como tú.

-          Dicho así suena deprimente.-Sebastian rió.

-          Ya sabes lo que he dicho siempre. Ambos sentís lo mismo, la cosa es que tú estás teniendo más facilidad para sobrellevarlo que él.

-          ¿Tú crees? Porque cuesta bastante.

-          Repito que estás aquí preocupándote porque él no está en el mismo nivel de aceptación que tú. Sandra, en serio. Esto es normal. Dale tiempo. Si está claro que aquí las cosas fáciles nunca van a estar.-la chica rió.- Y si no mírame a mí con Yai. Vosotros al fin y al cabo desde Mallorca habéis dado pasos.

-          Más hacia atrás que hacia delante.-él rió.

-          Sí, pero os movéis al menos. Mientras que no hagáis el tonto como hice yo –se encogió de hombros.- es algo positivo.-ella hizo pucheros tras varios segundos mirándole.

-          Eres un sol.-se volvió a encoger de hombros.

-          Ya.-ella rió.

-          Me alegro mucho de que estés con Yai.-él asintió en agradecimiento.- No te ofendas pero entre los tres siempre eras mi última opción para ella.-él frunció el ceño con media sonrisa.

-          Eso creo que no deberías habérmelo dicho.-rió.

-          Lo siento.-ella rió también.- Compréndeme, es que has hecho mucho el tonto, y Hülk es mi amigo, y Lewis pues…-Sebastian esperaba.- Nada, prefiero no decir nada.

-          No, ahora lo dices.-reían.

-          Joder, es que las cosas que contaba Yai de Lewis pues oye, se las deseas a todos tus amigos.-Sebastian frunció de nuevo el ceño con desprecio y se levantó.

-          Muy bonito, Sandra.-la chica reía desde la cama.

-          ¡Va, no te ofendas! Si ahora eres mi primera opción para ella.

-          Ya, claro, ahora.-le hizo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de despedida.- Ale, en nada te veo en el hall.

-          Vale.-siguió riendo aunque él ya se había ido, y consiguió dormir dos horas tranquila gracias al desahogo de antes de dormir.

Apenas durmió por el poco tiempo que tenía, y sin embargo se levantó sin muchos problemas para vestirse y salir hacia el hall a las 8.15. Era la primera, y se debatió varias veces en si llamar a Yaiza o subir a su cuarto para al menos evitar dormirse en esos quince minutos. Decidió optar por la llamada telefónica, pero la chica no cogió el teléfono y Sandra no intentó llamarla de nuevo por si se hubiese quedado dormida, pues esperaba que Sebastian estuviese con ella.

Aprovechó el tiempo para ir a hablar a la recepción sobre su marcha, y llamó a Samantha, que fuese la hora que fuese siempre respondía, para avisarla de su ausencia esa semana aunque su jefa ya contaba con ello. La conversación con Samantha no se alargó en demasía, y en cuanto colgó el teléfono deseó que su jefa volviese a estar al otro lado del auricular.

-          Puntual.-fue en análisis verbal de Kimi.

-          S-sí.-se agarró al asa de su maleta y se alejó del mostrador hacia el centro del hall. Él la seguía.- Y tú.-Kimi se encogió de hombros.

-          Venga cuando venga ellos dos llegarán tarde, así que.-Sandra rió y al sentirse estúpida frenó. Kimi miraba su móvil comprobando la hora, así que el gesto no la dejó muy en evidencia.- ¿Has dormido?-la hablaba sin mirarla, pero alzó los ojos cuando ella se demoró en la respuesta.

-          Sí, sí. Lo que he podido, pero, sí. ¿Tú?-volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-          Creo que me ha costado un poco más.-dobló su pierna un poco. Sandra le miró el gesto.

-          ¿Te duele?

-          Un poco, pero me dijeron que lo raro sería que no.

-          Lo raro es que sigas vivo.-sonrió él finalmente. Ella giró el rostro nerviosa para no coincidir con su mirada y se llevó la mano al corazón por el susto que Nico la dio justo atrás.

-          ¡Ey!

-          Hülk, hostias.-respiraba. Nico frunció el ceño.

-          Perdona.-Miró a Kimi y luego a ella de nuevo.- ¿M-molesto?

-          Siempre.-esperaba respuesta de Sandra, pero se la dio el finlandés. Nico le miró con desprecio pero se centró en su amiga, y para evitar querer enfrentarse a él se puso entre medias de ambos, dándole la espalda al chico.

-          ¿Te vas?

-          Sí…-no quiso decir a dónde.

-          ¿A dónde?-tragó saliva para su desgracia.

-          A-a Finlandia.-Nico abrió los ojos tanto que Sandra le hizo un gesto por miedo a que estos avisasen a todos los presentes de su paradero.- V-vamos todos.-informó. En ese momento vio aparecer a Sebastian y Yaiza, pero decidió no saludarles todavía para no incomodar aún más el ambiente. Vio a Yaiza ir hacia la recepción y a Sebastian quedarse con Kimi y decidió centrarse en la mirada asesina de su amigo.

-          Sandra, pero—

-          ¿Qué?-le retaba a reprocharla algo.

-          N-no, no, pero, joder.-hablaba en alto, le daba igual. Sebastian se giró un momento al sentir la voz de Nico, pero tampoco le prestó mucha atención.- ¿Estás segura?-Sandra le pedía que bajase la voz, pero el chico estaba tan asombrado que no hacía caso.

-          ¿Acaso es la primera vez que nos vamos los cuatro por ahí? No.

-          Pero sí después de lo de ayer.

-          Pues así salgo de dudas a ver qué pasa.-bromeaba. Sandra aprovechó para mirar de nuevo a los otros dos chicos, justo a la espalda de Nico, y vio que Kimi volvía a perderse en su móvil mientras Sebastian miraba a la nada.

-          Pues nada, nos veremos en Alemania.

-          En casa ¿Eh?-Nico sonrió y asintió.

-          Con suerte la cosa va bien.-Sandra asintió con amabilidad. Sebastian había decidido prestar atención a su conversación para no dormirse de pie.- ¿Viniste ayer con Dani al hotel?

-          No ¿No te quedaste tú con él?

-          Que va, que luego le tengo que traer yo con el pedal.

-          Eso mismo dije yo que harías, vaya.-rieron.

-          Bueno, estará bien. Es Dani.

-          Y si no, siéntete culpable.-le vio mirar a la nada.- Que estará bien, Hülk.

-          Y-ya, ya. Oye ¿Y vosotras qué?-Sandra se sorprendió de que hablase en plural en referencia a Yaiza. Sebastian frunció el ceño también por la sorpresa.

-          ¿Nosotras de qué?

-          Lo de vuestro nuevo curro.-Sandra abrió los ojos tanto como hizo él antes. Negó como pudo para evitar que Nico hablase más de la cuenta, pero Nico no se daba cuenta.- ¿Os han dicho ya dónde trabajaréis tras Red Bull?-la cara de Sebastian era un poema, y no pudo evitar dar el paso que le faltaba para llegar a su posición.- Yo he intentado hablar en For—

-          ¿Qué?-Nico dio un brinco al ver a Sebastian mirándole fijamente. El chico miró luego a Sandra y Nico respiró un poco más.- De qué habla.

-          N-nada, tonterías.-hasta Kimi se había girado a mirar.

-          Sandra.

-          Ay, no me mires así, habla con ella.-no quería meter a su amiga en un lío, pero tampoco quería comerse el marrón. Sebastian se giró hacia la recepción y vio a Yaiza allí, esperando, y salió disparado hacia allí.- La madre que te parió, Hülk.-Sandra se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

-          P-pero ¿Yo qué sé? ¿No lo sabía?

-          ¡Pues claro que no!-se giró hacia la recepción y esperar no ver un drama, pero Sebastian llegaba con ganas aparentes de crearlo.

-          Cómo que te vas de Red Bull.-Yaiza se asustó al oír su voz.

-          ¿Qué?-no estaba segura de haberle entendido.

-          Que cómo que te vas de Red Bull.-tragó saliva y miró hacia sus lados buscando apoyo, y vio a Sandra con Nico y Kimi. No supo entender qué había pasado.- Yai.-Sebastian hablaba furioso y sin levantar la voz.

-          ¿Q-quién te lo ha dicho?

-          Lo acaba de decir Hülk, cosa que por cierto no entiendo, por qué lo sabe él y no yo.

-          Se lo habrá dicho Sandra ¿De verdad piensas que se lo he dicho yo? Porque te recu—

-          Yai, qué es eso de que dejas Red Bull.-quería ir al grano.

-          P-pues eso, que nos cambian de escudería, pero ¿Qué más da?-sonrió temblorosa.- Nos vamos a seguir vien—

-          Por qué no me lo habías dicho.

-          Pues porque me enteré el miércoles y no quería que te cabreases para tu cumpleaños.

-          Yai –la mandó parar con la mano y cerró los ojos rechazando su excusa.- deja el jodido cumpleaños ya, te he dicho mil veces que me da igual el cumpleaños.

-          Pues a mí no, y no te lo iba a decir—

-          ¿Y cuándo coño me lo ibas a decir?

-          Pues cuando supiese a dónde iba.-él negó y puso las manos en jarra, mirando hacia otro lado.- No entiendo por qué te pones así.

-          ¿Acaso tú quieres irte del equipo? Porque pensaba que nos iba bien trabajando juntos.

-          Claro que no quiero irme, pero es mi trabajo, soy una mandada.

-          ¿Y no se te ha ocurrido que decírmelo antes podría haber ayudado a evitarlo?

-          Seb, dejo Red Bull desde Hungría, no desde hoy, y por si te sirve, mi contrato es con la FIA, no con tu equipo ¿Sabes? No puedes hacer nada.

-          Tu contrato con la FIA te lo conseguí yo, no sé si te acuerdas.-ahora la que miraba a otro lado era ella.- A veces parece que no piensas, joder.

-          Siento no ser tan lista como tú.-cogió su maleta y se fue de la recepción, y aprovechó para lanzar una mirada de decepción a los tres que permanecían en el hall, sin saber aún del todo cómo había surgido el tema.  Sandra decidió salir disparada hacia Sebastian, que miraba desde el mostrador a Yaiza salir a la calle.

-          No me seas gilipollas ¿Eh?

-          Déjame, anda.

-          ¿Ya estamos otra vez? Deja de enfrentarte a mi porque oye—

-          Pero si eres tú la que has venido a llamarme gilipollas.

-          ¿Acaso no lo eres ahora mismo? –negó sin entender nada y le dio la espalda.- Seb, joder ¿Te crees que ella quiere irse?

-          No es la cuestión.

-          Ah ya, que a ti sólo te importas tú y te enfadas porque nadie te ha dicho nada.

-          ¿En serio, Sandra?-ella asintió y se cruzó de brazos.- Pues nada. Te digo lo que a ella. Recuerda que es por mí por quien estáis aquí, y si quiero os cambio el trabajo, pero nada.-le dio una palmada en la espalda, y ella hizo una mueca.- ¿Nos vamos?-Kimi había llegado a su sitio aún sin entender de qué iba la cosa. Asintió a su amigo y le permitió así ir hacia la salida.

-          ¿Qué narices pasa ahora?-Sandra negó sin querer hablar.

-          Que tu amigo es un exagerado, y Yai también.-tiró ella también de su maleta y fue hacia la salida no sin antes mirar a Nico, que seguía en medio del hall con una mueca de disculpa que recibió una negativa de Sandra.

 Kimi y ella salieron por la puerta y vieron a Yaiza al lado de la carretera esperando al taxi y a Sebastian justo al lado de la puerta del hotel. Kimi resopló y negó, y prefirió callarse cuando el chico se subió a la parte delantera del coche de malas formas. Ninguno habló durante la espera en el aeropuerto, y las únicas interacciones eran entre Kimi y Sandra, que se miraban negando por no matar a sus respectivos amigos. Entraron al avión cada cual más separado.

Sebastian cogió su maleta y tiró de ella sin preocuparse de que esta ni siquiera fuese sobre las ruedas hacia la puerta de embarque. Yaiza, que se sentía retada por su desgana, tiró de la suya y le pasó por delante para ser la primera en llegar al avión. Kimi se llevaba la mano a la cara negando, y Sandra resoplaba esperando que en el vuelo al menos se durmiesen. Llegaron los dos y cada uno ocupaba el asiento que más les alejaba. Kimi miró a Sandra, y esta hizo una mueca.

-          Quién tiene la culpa.

-          Él.-resumió, y él confió en su palabra. Fue hacia Sebastian.

-          Tú, gilipollas.

-          Otro…-protestó sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

-          O arreglas las cosas o te bajas ahora mismo.-le miró sorprendido.

-          ¿En serio? ¿Me vas a dejar en tierra? ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?

-          No quieras saberlo.-le cogió del brazo y le levantó. Le empujó hacia el pasillo.- Tira.-Sebastian le miró con desgana y luego a Sandra, que le observaba con superioridad. Resopló y miró hacia Yaiza, que escuchaba música en la parte delantera de los asientos. No quería ir, y aunque sabía que Kimi no le iba a dejar en tierra, se sentía obligado a ello. Reprochó en alemán mientras se dirigía allí, y se dejó caer en el asiento al lado de la chica, que le sintió caer pero ni se giró a mirarle.

-          Vale, vamos a ver. No quiero discutir otra vez.-esperaba al menos que la chica le mirase, pero Yaiza cogió su móvil y subió el volumen de la música de forma descarada. Sebastian puso los ojos en blanco.- Yai.-miraba por la ventana.- Yai, hostias.-le quitó los cascos.

-          ¡Eh!-protestó e intentó cogerlos de nuevo, pero Sebastian los lanzó junto al móvil al asiento de atrás.- ¿Se puede saber qué—

-          ¿Quieres hacer el favor de escucharme?

-          ¿Por qué? ¿No decías que era tonta? A lo mejor mi cabeza no da para—

-          No te he dicho que seas tonta –la miraba ofendido.- ¿Cuándo narices te he dicho—

-          ¡Oh Yai, a veces parece que no piensas!-imitó.

-          Y tengo razón.-le miró con despecho.- Eso no quiere decir que seas tonta, no sé si te das cuen—la chica se puso de rodillas para mirar al asiento trasero en busca de sus cascos y teléfono, y Sebastian resopló mientras la tiraba del brazo para sentarla de nuevo.- Vale, vale, lo siento, no quería llamarte tonta o lo que hayas entendido.-aceptó el rumbo de la conversación y le escuchó de brazos cruzados.- Pero podrías entender que me joda que no me digas esas cosas.

-          ¿Por qué? No tengo que contártelo todo.

-          Y tienes toda la razón, pero en este caso sí. Te recuerdo que influye en mi trabajo también, pierdo a gente en mi equipo de prensa.

-          Oh, sí, no vas a poder vivir.

-          Yai, joder. Lo que te quiero decir es que yo puedo evitar que te cambien de equipo.

-          No puedes. Y no me vengas –le interrumpió al ver que iba a hablar- con que tú me diste el trabajo y esas cosas, porque desde Red Bull ya se han quejado y no sirve.-Sebastian no esperaba oír eso.- Trabajo para la FIA… No para ti, o Red Bull. Y Sandra igual.-Sebastian se colocó recto y comenzó a negar ante las malas noticias. Ella seguía de lado mirándole y cansada de la situación, cogió su mano para rodearla con las suyas.- Yo no quiero dejar de trabajar contigo… Pero no me queda otra.

-          ¿Sabes algo de a dónde irás?-se tomó su tiempo para preguntarla. Ella negó sin soltar su mano.

-          Pero nos han asegurado que volveremos a Red Bull para octubre, más o menos…

-          Qué bien…-dijo irónico.

-          Mejor que no volver…-él la miró y se contagió de su pena.- Va, si no vamos a dejar de vernos.

-          Pero no nos veremos tanto como hasta ahora. Y si lo piensas sólo nos ha ido bien estando pegados como lapas.-ella rió, y verla sonreír le sacó a él el mismo gesto.

-          En realidad nos vendrá bien, así me echas de menos y cuando me veas me dirás lo preciosa que voy y esas cosas.-le recordó la conversación de la noche anterior y el chico rió.

-          ¿Iréis juntas?-negó.

-          Cada una a un equipo, eso sí que va a ser gracioso.

-          ¿Tienes preferencias?-asintió.

-          Quiero que me manden con Kimi.-él rió.

-          Lo suponía. ¿Y si te mandan con Hülk?-resopló.

-          Espero que no. Quiero decir, no creo que funcionase ¿Sabes? Prefiero a Mercedes, ahí al menos me lo pasaría bien con Lewis o Nico, pero con el otro…-él rió pero no alargó mucho su risa al verla poco animada.

-          ¿No has pensado hablar con él?

-          Sí, pero no voy a hacerlo. Fue él el que dijo de no querer volver a verme, no yo.

-          No es que me apasione la idea, pero…-exageró.- Se nota que le echas de menos.-ella le miró avergonzada.- Como amigo, digo.

-          Claro ¿Cómo si no? No seas tonto.-él rió.- Pero da igual. Él se lo pierde.

-          Ni que lo digas.-Sebastian se acomodó en el asiento un poco más y cerró los ojos para intentar dormirse sin borrar la sonrisa de superioridad que le dio pensar en su propia frase. Ella rió negando y se acurrucó con él, quedándose dormida unos segundos más tarde que el chico.

-          Nos van a dar la semana, ya te lo digo.-Sandra rió, aunque a Kimi su propia idea no le daba nada de optimismo. El chico cerraba también los ojos para intentar dormir.

-          Déjales, están en su momento.

-          Pues que se vayan a Cancún, no a mi casa.-ella volvió a reír.

-          A Yai es que le va lo frío, eso de las playas…

-          Pues a Mallorca bien que se venía.

-          Pero eso es porque estabais tú y Seb. Es que como ves también le va lo alemán, y Mallorca es media Alemania.-Kimi rió y abrió los ojos para mirarla por el comentario.

-          ¿Y a ti?-tardó en hacer la pregunta, y ella ya no sabía enlazarla con su conversación. Le miró esperando que la repitiese.- Que a ti qué te va.-quiso reír, pero no lo hizo para que su respuesta no fuese sacada de contexto.

-          A mí todo.-Kimi volvió a reír.- Pero Cancún está bien, sí...

-          ¿Y los alemanes?-la miró, y ella seguía riendo pero ahora el detalle iba perdiéndose. Se acordó de Nico, y sabía que él preguntaba en ese sentido.

-          Nah.-imitó su postura y cerró los ojos en dirección al frente.- Eso se lo dejo a Yai.-a Kimi le pareció una respuesta más que válida.

-          Me parece perfecto.

 


	107. Impedimentos

-          Uy.-se acababa de poner en pie por el aviso de la tripulación, y rehacía la forma de su cuerpo tras estirarse a causa del sueño. Sebastian la miró extrañado por su expresión, y miró hacia el punto que la hacía sorprenderse. Kimi y Sandra dormían, cada uno en su asiento, pero el de uno pegado al otro. Sebastian volvió a mirarla.

-          ¿Qué pasa?-se puso en pie y se estiró un poco.

-          Este.-hizo un gesto en relación a Kimi.-¿Te lo puedes creer? Y a mí no me deja sentarme con él casi nunca.

-          Siempre te sientas con él.

-          Sí, bueno, pero porque le insisto y me da igual que no me deje.

-          Sandra es menos pesada que tú.-seguía estirándose, y Yaiza le miró rechazando sus palabras.- Me refiero con él, o sea, en el sentido de—

-          Vaya diíta llevas ¿Eh?-le reprochó a la vez que salía hacia el pasillo. El chico hizo una mueca y decidió pensar un poco más antes de hablar. Yaiza fue a despertar a los dos que dormían, y aunque le protestó al chico el hecho de que a Sandra la dejase acompañarle y a ella no, Kimi no puso mucho esmero en contestarla.

La terminal no era muy grande, y en apenas unos minutos esperaban a un coche para que les fuese a recoger. La espera se hizo larga para Yaiza, que decidió perdonar sin mucha dedicación a Sebastian con tal de que la abrazase para no pasar frío. Sandra dedicaba su espera a bostezar, y Kimi por su parte consultaba en el móvil el parte meteorológico para esa semana, el cual variaba mucho de su último consultado.

Les dio la mala noticia en relación al clima que les acompañaría, y le hizo gracia el positivismo mostrado por los tres asegurando que seguro cambiaría. El coche llegó antes de que Yaiza se congelase, y cuando llegaron a casa de Kimi, esta era un manojo de nervios con tal de que el chico la dejase entrar al interior. Corrió hacia el vestíbulo en cuanto Kimi hubo abierto la puerta, y consiguió entrar en calor mientras los demás subían el equipaje hacia su zona.

-          La próxima lo haces tú y entras antes en calor.-Sebastian cargaba con ambas maletas.

-          Para qué te tengo a ti, entonces.-él la burló sin entender en ese instante el doble sentido de la frase.

Tanto los dos chicos como Sandra vieron con buenos ojos pasar gran parte del día durmiendo para recuperarse de la noche anterior, pero el descanso tuvo que esperar ya que Yaiza hizo especial hincapié en que el anfitrión les enseñase la casa. No ponía entusiasmo en el tour, y los constantes piques entre él y la interesada provocaban risas tanto en Sebastian como Sandra, que temían que por ello su sueño se viese perjudicado.

Kimi hizo todo lo posible para que el tour por su hogar acabase pronto, e insistió por ello visitar el jardín para que Yaiza no tuviese demasiado interés en seguir con ello debido al frío. Volvieron al interior de la casa para planificar a qué hora se despertarían, pues pese al mal clima no querían quedarse encerrados en casa, y acordaron ponerse en pie antes de las siete de la tarde.

-          ¿Cómo dormimos?-Sebastian conocía la casa, y fue el que propuso tratar el tema en cuestión.

-          ¿Cuántos cuartos hay?

-          Yai, si los acabamos de ver.-los tres la miraban atónitos.

-          Ay, se me ha olvidado ya.-Kimi resopló.- ¿Eran dos?

-          Sí, dos. Y yo no me muevo de mío, avisados.

-          El tuyo era…-Kimi volvió a resoplar.

-          El que tiene la cama grande.

-          Ah, el otro eran dos individuales.

-          ¿Cómo es posible que se te haya olvidado?

-          Tengo sueño…

-          Ya bueno, y nosotros, y estamos aquí esperando porque se te ha antojado ver la casa.-ella le sacó la lengua y Kimi volvió a resoplar.- Vale, a ver. Cómo lo hacemos.-todos menos Yaiza veían la opción que podía salir de ahí y pensaban la forma de evitarla. Salvo Sebastian, que reía por lo bajo.

-          Bueno, lo lógico sería que Yai y yo durmiésemos juntos.-Kimi le miró de reojo claramente desaprobando su idea. La chica asintió y miró a Sandra.

-          Oh, pero entonces dormiríais juntos.-rió, y Sebastian la acompañó antes de que Kimi le diese una patada en el tobillo.

-          ¿Y por qué no dormimos ella y yo juntas y vosotros en la cama de matrimonio?-contraoferta de Sandra.

-          Prefiero dormir con esta –señaló con la mirada a Yaiza- a dormir con él.-se arrepintió en el acto de decirlo.- Era un ejemp—

-          ¡Vale, vale!-Yaiza cogió su maleta.- Yo duermo contigo, Kimi.-Sebastian frunció el ceño y Sandra se llevó la mano a los ojos. Kimi la miraba atónita.

-          ¿No prefieres dormir con tu novio? Ya te digo que no te voy a hacer las mismas cosas que él en la cama.-Sebastian le miró como si hubiese escuchado una historia desagradable. Yaiza rió.

-          ¿Y? Al menos por una noche, va. Además, en tu yate compartimos cuarto, ya sabes que soy un cielo.-empezó a subir las escaleras hacia la planta de arriba, y Kimi miró a los otros dos juzgándoles.

-          Yo quería una semana tranquila.

-          Te ha dicho que sólo será un día—

-          Y la crees.-Sebastian asintió con timidez.- En serio, después de todo, aún la crees.-Sandra reía.

-          Hombre, tengo la esperanza de que me eche de menos o algo.-Sandra rió más alto.

-          Vete a la mierda.-Kimi no aceptada del todo la idea, y cuando entró a su cuarto y vio la maleta de la chica abierta de par en par sobre el colchón se reafirmó en su idea.- A ver, vamos a dejar las cosas claras.

-          Ya, ya, ya.-empezó a enumerar.- Sólo dormiré contigo un día, que no me emocione, que no te moleste, que esto no se va a repetir, que quieres descansar, que no saque las cosas de la maleta porque me voy a instalar en el otro cuarto, que ni se me ocurra darte charla cuando intentes dormir…-cogió aire y puso punto final. Kimi la miraba sorprendido.- ¿Me dejo algo?

-          En realidad ha sido bastante completo.-ella sonrió orgullosa.- Te diría que no te enamores de mí cuando me veas dormir a la luz de la luna, porque sinceramente, estoy seguro de que tengo más encanto que tu novio –ella rió- pero bueno, con suerte te duermes pronto. Y ah, una cosa más—

-          Nada de tocar, lo sé.-él se extrañó del acierto.- Dormiré abrazadita a mi almohada, alejada de ti.

-          Al final vas a estar bien educada y todo.

-          ¿Has visto? Para que luego no me dejes sentarme contigo en los aviones.-Kimi rió y se fue al cuarto de al lado a explicarles sin sentido alguno la organización del cuarto a los otros dos. Ante lo absurdo del asunto, en nada volvía a su cuarto en donde Yaiza ya estaba con el pijama puesto. Kimi cerró la puerta.

-          ¿Vas a dormir en pijama?-ella asintió con naturalidad.- ¿Así os echáis la siesta en España?

-          Hay muchos tipos de siesta, esta es de pijama y orinal.-Kimi la miró asustado.

-          ¿De pijama y qué?-ella rió.

-          Viene a ser una siesta larga. La gente normalmente se tumba en el sofá tal cual está y se queda dormido. Otras personas, como yo, pues nos ponemos el pijama y nos metemos en la cama. Y puesto que ahora vamos a dormir mucho más de lo que dura una siesta…-se metió en la cama y se acurrucó.- Eah.

-          Lo que sea.-no le quedó muy clara la explicación.- Pero tira para el otro lado, que ahí duermo yo.-la chica estaba tumbada en el lado izquierdo de la cama.

-          ¿Qué más te da?

-          Mi cama, mis normas.-rió y a malas se echó hacia la derecha. Kimi, al contrario que ella, se tumbó sobre la cama tal cual estaba y cruzó sus manos sobre su abdomen.

-          ¿Vas a dormir así?-llevaba la ropa tal cual, incluidas las deportivas.

-          Yai—lo dijo con tono cansado.

-          Vale, vale, nada de hablar. Buenas noches, o tardes. Lo que sea.-él rió y en nada ambos se quedaron dormidos. Como habían planeado, a las siete el móvil de Kimi empezó a sonar, al igual que el de Sebastian en la habitación de al lado.

-          No…-Sandra sollozó desde su cama.

-          Sí…-la cruda realidad se la dio Sebastian, que se restregaba la cara con las manos.- Va, venga, no lo pienses, arriba.

-          Que le den a todo, yo quiero dormir…-él rió poniendo los pies en el suelo.

-          Va, que hay que vestirse y…-no acabó la frase, y la intriga hizo que Sandra le buscase. Le vio mirando por la ventana.

-          ¿Qué pasa?

-          Que o cogemos el yate de Kimi o me da que no salimos.-ella se levantó de la cama y se dobló por el cuerpo la chaqueta que llevaba puesta. Llegó a la ventana en donde Sebastian miraba atónito la lluvia torrencial.

-          Pues vaya.-él asintió y por inercia miró a Sandra. Frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cabeza?-no le hizo falta ni preguntar a qué se refería.

-          Mi pelo tiene vida propia, déjale.-él rió.- El tuyo también, creo.-miró y él se pasó la mano por la cabeza.

-          ¿Rizos?-ella asintió.- Pues díselo a tu amiga y vendrá corriendo.-la chica rió. Tras el bajón provocado por el clima que hacía en la calle, ambos fueron hacia el pasillo en donde se cruzaron con una adormecida Yaiza, que caminaba en pijama con unos pelos tan llamativos como los de los otros, pero menos comunes.

-          ¿Qué narices pasa ahí fuera?

-          Se llama lluvia.-le rió con ironía el comentario a Sandra.- Nos han chafado la noche.-Yaiza dijo algo que no llegaron a entender entre sus bostezos.

-          ¿Has dormido bien?-preguntó de forma retórica él. La chica asintió aún con los ojos medio cerrados y se fue a abrazar al chico.- ¿Te ha dejado Kimi dormir?-ella asintió sin separar su cabeza de su pecho. Él pasaba las manos por su pelo intentando peinarlo un poco.- Parece que habéis tenido una pelea de almohadas o algo.

-          No la des ideas.-Kimi salía por la puerta y Sebastian sintió que la chica reía por las vibraciones que le transmitía.

-          Te quejarás de mí…-no se soltaba de Sebastian.

-          Prefiero dormir solo, pero no, no te has portado mal.-ella sonrió.- ¿Llueve mucho entonces?

-          ¿No lo oyes?-Sebastian llamó al silencio para que todos escuchasen el claro jaleo de la lluvia.

-          Para mí es normal—

-          Hombre, para mí también, que en Alemania el sol lo vemos una vez al año.-exageró.- Pero eso no implica que se pueda salir a la calle.

-          ¿No tienes el yate?-Yaiza también hizo referencia al barco. Kimi rió.

-          No, tristemente.

-          ¿Y si pedimos cena?-Sandra habló al fin.

-          Vale, llamemos a un pizzero para que venga en moto y se le lleven las aguas.-la idea de Yaiza provocó que todos riesen.

-          Cierto, va a ser difícil.-Sandra pensaba otra cosa.- ¿Qué tienes para cocinar?-se decidió a hablar a Kimi.

-          Agua.-Sebastian rió.

-          Y alcohol, pero con eso no cenamos.-añadió el otro.

-          No, eso para después si acaso.-las dos chicas negaron.- Va, ya me acerco yo a comprar algo.

-          Ala, suicida.-Yaiza se separó finalmente de Sebastian.

-          Mayor hostia que la que me di ayer dudo que me la de hoy, así que no te preocupes.-las dos chicas sintieron un golpe en el pecho, y Sebastian negó con la cabeza ante la falta de tacto de su amigo.- No he dicho nada.-Yaiza hizo pucheros.- Que no he dicho nada, olvídalo, va.-chasqueó los dedos delante de ella como si la hipnotizase.

-          V-vale pero voy contigo.-se ofreció. Kimi rió.

-          Claro, porque en el caso de que nos la peguemos vas a ser muy útil.-se encogió de hombros.- Voy solo, anda, vamos para abajo.-fueron a la cocina, y debatieron un rato sobre qué traer de comida. Al final la idea de Yaiza de rememorar la cena mexicana fallida de Mallorca se llevó la palma.- Va, pues voy. No la liéis mucho.

-          Compra queso.-pidió Yaiza.

-          Arrampla con el queso.-exageró Sebastian, y ella le dio un golpe en el hombro por su broma. Yaiza estaba sentada sobre la pierna de Sebastian, y cuchicheaban ignorando la despedida de Kimi, que aseguraba que compraría queso. Sandra se sintió tan fuera de lugar en ese momento que se dejó llevar por sus pasos hacia la entrada, en donde Kimi cogía la chaqueta y las llaves.

-          ¿Puedo acompañarte?-Kimi se quedó a medio poner la chaqueta al verla allí ofreciéndose. Hizo una mueca.

-          Si quieres arriesgarte.-ella sonrió con gracia.

-          Prefiero dármela con el coche a aguantar a la parejita.-Kimi asintió.

-          Por qué te crees que me he ofrecido a ir a comprar.-Sandra rió a la vez que le pedía un minuto para ir a por la chaqueta. Ni siquiera avisó a los otros dos de su marcha, y salió tras Kimi cerrando la puerta tras su paso. Llovía más de lo que imaginaban, pero por suerte el porche impidió que se mojasen hasta la llegada al coche. Sandra no sabía a dónde iban, y le preocupaba tan poco que ni siquiera preguntó a cuánta distancia estaban del destino. Kimi puso el coche en marcha y decidió ser él mismo el encargado en hablar después de varios minutos observando cómo Sandra se perdía mirando por la ventana.- ¿No tienes miedo?-ella le miró alterada al no esperar oír su voz.

-          ¿Miedo?

-          Vas en un coche conducido por un piloto bajo la lluvia. A la gente le suele acojonar.-frunció el ceño.

-          Prefiero que me lleve un piloto bajo la lluvia que cualquiera de por la calle, sinceramente.-él se sonrió.- Además ya sé cómo conduces, no es la primera vez que voy contigo en un coche.

-          Pero sí la primera vez que llueve.-se encogió de hombros.

-          Detalle sin importancia.-él volvió a sonreírse. El viaje hacia el destino fue más largo de lo esperado.- Sí que está alejado esto ¿No?

-          Si te soy sincero no tengo ni idea de a dónde he venido.-Sandra rió.- No suelo venir a comprar, como comprenderás, pero me sonaba que algo había por aquí…

-          No te has equivocado, no.-por suerte para ambos, el supermercado contaba con parking, por lo que evitaron de nuevo mojarse. Entraron al mercado en sí y la búsqueda de comida se hizo bastante intensa.

-          ¿Cómo se suelen buscar estas cosas?

-          ¿Buscar? Las cosas no se buscan en el supermercado. Vas andando por los pasillos, y si ves algo que necesitas lo echas y punto.-Kimi rió mientras recorrían el primero, de elementos de higiene.- Por ejemplo, no necesitamos champú para los nachos ¿No?-rió de nuevo.

-          No creo que sepan bien, no.

-          Pues siguiente pasillo.-Poco a poco fueron arramplando con lo necesario, y les vino bien toparse con una montaña de cestos vacíos en donde depositar toda la compra. Llegaron a la zona de quesos.

-          ¿Esto se compra tal cual o hay que pedir a trozos?-Sandra le miró riendo.

-          ¿Cuánto hace que no pisas un supermercado?

-          La última vez fue con tu amiga para comprar lo de las galletas.-ella resopló.- Ya te he dicho que estas cosas no las hago.

-          Ya veo. Anda, ya lo hago yo.-se encargó de investigar por todos los stands qué quesos comprar, tanto por el gusto que sabía que tenía Yaiza como por los cuales que veía más indicados para la cena. Se entretuvo dejando que su vena culinaria tomase las riendas del asunto, y Kimi mientras tanto observaba desde el lado con la cesta en el suelo. La chica comentaba de vez en cuando algo en relación a algún queso, pero él estaba más entretenido observándola a ella que a sus elecciones.- ¿Te gusta?-le enseñó uno y sólo por el movimiento de la pieza de queso por delante suya decidió hacer caso.

-          Me da igual, la verdad.

-          Pues ale.-soltó en la cesta unos cuantos tipos.

-          ¿A dónde vamos sin queso?

-          No sabes cómo come Yai de esto. ¿No te acuerdas en Mallorca? Te llenó la nevera.

-          Lo sé, mis amigos a poco más la prenden fuego por el olor cuando llegaron.-Sandra rió.- ¿Falta algo?

-          De comida no.-dijo tras inspeccionar la cesta.- ¿Bebida? ¿Algo?

-          Tengo vodka.

-          Lógicamente.-rieron levemente.- ¿Algo más?

-          ¿Para qué más?

-          No sé, cerveza, Cocacola…  No vamos a cenar bebiendo vodka ¿No?

-          Qué poco aventurera te veo.-ella rió mientras el chico cogía la cesta para echar a andar.- Vamos a ver qué bebida hay, sí.

Fueron a la caja con la cena mexicana y unas cuantas botellas de Cocacola y latas de cerveza. De camino a pagar tuvieron la idea de llevar unos cuantos helados, y sin quererlo ni beberlo el precio de la cena terminó siendo más elevado de lo esperado. Ni Sandra ofreció pagar, ni Kimi esperaba que lo hiciese. Salieron del supermercado hacia el parking, y tras cargar todo en el maletero, se pusieron de nuevo rumbo a casa. Kimi pasó unos cuantos minutos intentando recordar cuál era el camino correcto de vuelta, y por suerte para ambos no tardó en averiguarlo.

El regreso se hizo más largo que la ida debido a que la carretera contaba con menor visibilidad causada por la noche, pero aun así Sandra seguía mirando por la ventana como si fuese flotando en una nube. Kimi decidió no molestarla en ese tramo, y Sandra se dedicó a disfrutar del trayecto con tranquilidad. Sintió un escalofrío al recordar los viajes con él en coche a los que hacía referencia, y como ellos acababan o en un restaurante o en un mirador en lo alto de Mallorca. No supo entender por qué aquellos momentos le parecían más cercanos con él que los que pudiese vivir ahora, y la voz de Sebastian se repetía en su cabeza con la palabra paciencia.

Se había armado de valor para ofrecerse a acompañarle a comprar, y aunque de camino a casa el detalle ya parecía insignificante, el hablar con Kimi tras lo ocurrido el domingo le seguía costando más de la cuenta. Era consciente de sus largos silencios durante ese lunes y la noche del domingo, y agradecía que Yaiza no se diese cuenta de nada y que Sebastian no la insistiese a conversar delante de él. Iba poco a poco, siendo paciente como el alemán la había recomendado, pero estaba en Finlandia y sentía que no quería perder el tiempo con chiquilladas.

Miró el móvil a escasos minutos de llegar, y como si tuviese un radar, no se sorprendió de un mensaje de Dani exigiendo explicaciones sobre su viaje a Finlandia. Maldijo a Nico en sentido cómico en su cabeza, y contestó de forma fugaz a Dani para que se centrase más en su resaca que en ella. Comprobó que habían llegado a casa cuando el ruido de las gotas sobre el coche hubo desaparecido gracias al porche, y guardó el móvil decidiendo que no lo miraría de nuevo a no ser que fuese estrictamente necesario.

Fueron al maletero y cargaron con las bolsas hacia la casa, y aunque a Kimi le costó más de la cuenta abrir la puerta debido a la carga en sus manos, entraron agradeciendo el calor que les daba estar rodeado por cuatro paredes. Apenas habían soltado las bolsas cuando Yaiza aparecía por la primera puerta del pasillo.

-          ¿Pero dónde te habías metido?-miraba a su amiga.

-          ¿Dónde crees?-le parecía obvio.

-          Podrías haber avisado, me he tirado un rato llamándote a gritos como tonta por la casa.-Sandra decidió ignorarla y ella centró su mirada de reproche en Kimi.- ¿Por qué a ella la dejas acompañarte y a mí no?-volvía a no entender la elección de Kimi. Sandra rió negando a la vez que cargaba con las bolsas hacia la cocina.

-          Porque tú eres más pesada que ella.

-          Te lo dije.-Sebastian estaba detrás recordándola a la chica el detalle. Ella le miró con un enfado demasiado sereno al que ni uno ni otro supo darle la importancia correspondiente.

-          Iros a la mierda, en serio.-se ofendió lo suficiente como para no reír las bromas de ninguno de los tres hasta que la cena estaba preparada. Colocaba las cosas en la mesa junto a Kimi, mientras Sandra y Sebastian se sentaban esperando.

-          ¿Me dejarás probar el queso?-el chico pretendía bromear con ella.

-          Haz lo que te dé la gana.-Sandra negó riendo al ver el enfado de su amiga, y Yaiza la miró ofendida de nuevo. Sebastian imitó su gesto de poner pucheros, pero Yaiza le ignoró regresando a la encimera a por el resto de cosas. Para disgusto de los tres, las conversaciones mantenidas durante la cena no pasaron a ser de cuatro, y por más que lo intentaban, Yaiza apenas contestaba a lo que ellos decían. Se centró en cenar, y descolocó bastante al resto de presentes al acabar de recoger la mesa sin acercarse tras ello a la silla de nuevo. Ninguno estaba acostumbrado a que Yaiza reaccionase de esa forma a una provocación de Kimi o incluso de Sebastian, y hasta ese instante no comprendieron que el gesto de la chica iba claramente en serio.- Buenas noches.-Los tres se miraron alarmados.

-          ¿Ya te vas?-hablaba Sebastian.

-          Sí.

-          Pero si son las diez—

-          ¿Qué más da? Quedaros de fiesta, yo me voy a la cama.- Mostraba un notable mal humor en el tono de su voz. La miraban tan atónitos que ni siquiera la interrumpieron en su marcha. Sebastian, que se había levantado en cuanto la chica dijo que se marchaba, puso los brazos en jarra y se giró a Sandra, que negaba.

-          Tal vez es que ha sido de repente, pero ¿Se pasa la vida enfada? Porque no recuerdo yo esto.- la chica se encogió de hombros por su pregunta.

-          Tiene chungos, sí.

-          ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?-Kimi era el más perdido, como siempre. Sebastian se encogió de hombros también negando.

-          ¿Yo que sé?

-          Es porque la habéis llamado pesada.-informaba Sandra. Ambos la miraron.- Qué queréis, la conozco, sé por qué se enfada y por qué no.

-          A, que también está enfadada conmigo.-Kimi se sorprendía de formar parte de su enfado.

-          Creo que lo está con los tres. Pero más contigo.-miró a Sebastian.

-          Joder…-Sebastian negó varias veces antes de salir hacia la escalera. Subió a paso rápido y fue al cuarto de Kimi, en donde Yaiza ponía su móvil a cargar antes de meterte en la cama.- ¿En serio que vas a estar enfadada porque te hemos llamado pesada?-La hablaba desde la puerta. Ella ni se giró a él.- Yai, en serio.

-          A vosotros os da igual.

-          No es que nos de igual, es que es de críos.-ella rió por lo bajo.

-          Hoy lo tengo todo ¿Eh?-Sebastian resopló desde la puerta, y apoyó su cabeza sobre su antebrazo, que descansaba en el marco. Ella le miró decepcionada.- No os dais cuenta de que cosas como esa molestan—

-          ¿Te das cuenta tú de lo que cansa que te enfades por todo? Tómatelo como quieras, pero te lo digo de la mejor forma que sé. Agota. Mucho.-ella asintió con orgullo y volvió a darle la espalda para ir hacia la cama, en la que se sentó.- Esta es tu forma de hablar, supongo. Te metes en la cama y ale.

-          Vale. –se levantó y fue hacia él cruzada de brazos.- Hablemos. Va. Qué quieres.

-          ¿Cómo que qué quiero? Que dejes de cabrearte por tonterías.

-          Primer punto, lo que para ti son tonterías, para mí no lo son.  Me molestan tus comentarios como el de que soy pesada, el de que no pienso, el de que agoto, el de que soy cría…-paró.

-          A mí me molesta que te molesten.

-          Pues no los hagas, así nadie se molesta.-negó apoyando de nuevo la frente en su brazo. No separó su cabeza del marco de la puerta, y la miraba desesperado.- Has pasado de sólo decirme cosas agradables a criticarme cada segundo.-el tono con el que dijo eso provocó que Sebastian riese sin dejar a un lado lo que le agotaba el tema. Ella se puso roja.- No sé qué te hace tanta gracia.

-          ¿Te critico cada segundo?

-          Ya no es que me critiques, es que ya no dices nada bueno de mí.-Ahora rió más abiertamente, y ella se puso más colorada.- Nada, sigue riéndote…

-          Es que no sé por qué dices eso. ¿Qué he hecho para que pienses así?

-          Ya te lo he dicho, ya apenas dices cosas buenas de mí.

-          Como qué.

-          Como anoche.-Sebastian puso los ojos en blanco al recordar el momento previo a la fiesta. Rió.- Es como si antes tuvieses la necesidad decirlo para conseguir algo, y ahora como ya lo tienes, pues—Sebastian rió asombrado.

-          ¿En serio piensas eso?-ella asintió aún colorada.- Hombre, no te he de negar que ahora estoy más relajado en ese aspecto—

-          No hace falta que lo jures.

-          Pero de ahí a decir que te critico más que halago …

-          Hoy llevas tres o cuatro críticas y ningún halago.-Sebastian sonrió.

-          ¿Las vas contando?

-          Por supuesto…

-          ¿Y qué pasa conmigo? Tú a mí no me dices nada nunca.-le miró enfurecida.

-          ¿Cómo te atreves? Sabes que es mentira.-él rió de nuevo. Se sentía relajado al ver que el enfado de Yaiza se esfumaba poco a poco.

-          Tú a mí no me dices si voy bien o no cuando salimos, ni esas cosas que te digo yo a ti.

-          Oh venga, como si te preocupases tanto como yo en arreglarte.

-          Eh, un respeto, que hasta me he dejado el pelo sin peinar por ti.-agachó la cabeza para mostrar sus rizos, y a ella se le escapó una sonrisa.

-          Pero porque sabes que te quedan bien… ¿Ves? Acabo de hablar bien de ti.-él la cogió de la mano para tirar de ella, aunque la chica se resistía.- Y tú sin embargo me llamas pesada. Y dejas que los demás me llamen moñas a cada rato.

-          Eres moñas.-consiguió acercarla a él y posó sus manos en su cintura. Ella intentaba contener sus ganas de hacer lo mismo.

-          Pero eso es bueno o… -él rió.

-          A mí me gusta.-ella sonrió.- ¿Sirve eso como piropo?

-          Hombre, prefería cuando me llamabas preciosa y esas cosas.-rió de nuevo.

-          Ya sabes que lo eres.-se puso colorada.

-          Ay, calla…-volvió a reírse él.

-          ¿Ves? Luego no quieres que te lo diga.-se acercó a ella y le dio un beso. Yaiza finalmente se dejó llevar y subió sus manos a su rostro.

-          Tranquilo, ya están moñeando.-Sandra le susurraba desde lo alto de la escalera a Kimi, que esperaba información desde abajo aún intrigado por el enfado repentino.

-          ¿Ya? Joder.-protestó. Sandra rió y fue hacia abajo de puntillas.- No se habrá metido al cuarto ¿No? Que no se les ocurra follar en mi cama.-ella rió de nuevo.

-          Estaban en la puerta, no sé qué harán, pero creo que están demasiado moñas.-llegó al final de la escalera y ambos fueron hacia el salón. La chica se sentó en el sofá, y Kimi mientras tanto habría un armario en busca de bebida. La botella era extraña, y sintió curiosidad.- ¿Qué es?

-          Medicina.-ella frunció el ceño.- Lo llaman vodka pero yo lo tomo cuando moñas como esos me provocan arcadas.-Sandra rió y aceptó un vaso que el chico le daba desde la cristalera. Sólo sacó dos.- No creo que bajen, la verdad.

-          Más medicina para nosotros.-siguió el juego de palabras. Kimi asintió y se dejó caer a su izquierda en el sofá. Llenó el vaso de la chica y luego el suyo, y de un trago se bebieron lo poco que habían llenado.- Oh.-ella puso cara de dificultad- Está fuerte.

-          Bah, no hay mucha diferencia con el agua.-exageró. Ella rió.- ¿Más?

-          Alto, alto, poco a poco.-dejó la botella entre medias de ambos en el sofá, y guardaron silencio desde ese instante.

Cada segundo que pasaba, más se arrepentían de alargar la ausencia de palabras, pero a la vez menos opciones se les ocurrían para romper la tregua. Kimi guardaba la excusa de dar otro trago, pero le parecía tan vacío que se negó a recurrir a ello. Estaba perdido entre sus pensamientos, y giró el rostro hacia ella buscando inspiración. Sandra estaba fija en la televisión que colgaba de la pared al final del salón, y la usaba como lienzo para pintar sobre ella algún tema del que hablar.  Aceptaron que el silencio se alargó en demasía, y ya apenas se sentían incómodos por ello. Aun así el tiempo seguía corriendo, y por miedo a que este crease con el silencio una combinación eterna, decidieron ponerle fin en el acto.

-          ¿Otro trago?-no tuvo más remedio que acudir a su frase comodín. Sandra fue como si le leyese la mente y asumiese que no era lo que buscaba decir, y rió sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de televisión que había ejercido inútilmente de lienzo en blanco.

-          Dale.-levantó su vaso y lo llevó hacia el medio, y Kimi volvió a llenar con la misma cantidad el recipiente, al igual que el suyo. Volvieron a darle el trago y ella volvió a no esperarse el sabor.- Sigue igual de fuerte.-informó. Él asintió y rió.

-          No creo que se le vaya a ir la fuerza por mucho tiempo que lo deje abierto.

-          Hemos hecho bien en comprar Cocacola, dudo poder pegar muchos más tragos de esto.-él rió.- ¿Cómo lo soportas?

-          Soy finlandés.-respuesta lógica. Sandra asintió.

-          Eso lo explica todo, sí.-Pasaron unos segundos otra vez en silencio, pero Sandra aprovechó que el chico pasaba su mano por su pierna para recuperar un viejo tema.- ¿Te duele?-él se encogió de hombros.

-          Menos que esta mañana.

-          ¿Cuándo te han dicho que se pasará?

-          A lo largo de la semana.

-          Qué concretos.

-          Ellos siempre.-la chica rió, ocultando que su mente la trasladaba de nuevo al momento exacto del domingo en el que sus ojos captaban el accidente de Kimi en las pantallas del garaje. Tragó saliva, y aunque lo intentó, no fue capaz de dejar de mirarle.

-          ¿No te da miedo?-él la miró a ella. Negó con naturalidad.

-          ¿Por qué iba a dármelo?

-          No sé, porque a poco más te matas.-él rió, pero a ella no le venían ganas de hacerlo.- Desde fuera fue horrible. Supongo que desde dentro más, claro, pero…-perdió la mirada en el fondo de su vaso. Él sin embargo siguió mirándola.

-          Si me tuviese que dar miedo por cosas como las de ayer, no correría nunca.-ella asintió.- Me he dado leches curiosas a lo largo de mi vida, y sigo de una pieza.-la sacó una sonrisa, pero no se sintió convencida.- ¿Tan mal se vio desde fuera?-asintió.

-          Deberías haber visto a Yai. Creo que era un buen ejemplo.-rieron sin esmero.- Se puso a llorar como loca, parecía que la iba a dar un ataque de ansiedad del nivel de irse al hospital. Tuve que convencerla yo de ir a buscarte, porque no era capaz ni de moverse.-la miraba atento, recreando lo que le contaba en la cabeza.- Luego esperándote era igual, estaba histérica porque—

-          ¿Y tú?-su interrupción provocó que le mirase de nuevo.

-          ¿Yo?

-          ¿Cómo reaccionaste tú?-regresó a su vaso y se encogió de hombros. No quería responder.

-          Ya te lo dije, fue un buen susto.

-          Eso no me aclara nada.-ahora el silencio era voluntario, y Kimi lo respetaba esperando a que Sandra se explicase.

-          Supongo que al principio fue como todos.-pausaba.- Cuando ves el coche a cachos contra un muro piensas que el que va dentro se ha matado y, la verdad, hasta que te dio por salir del coche…-él sonrió.- Se hizo eterno.-pausó de nuevo.- En realidad todo se hizo eterno. Desde que oímos que estabas… v-vivo, hasta que saliste y te fuiste andando. Que, bueno, era con ayuda pero te movías ¿Sabes?-se encogió de hombros.- Fue como si pasase una hora entre el accidente y tú andando, y Yai agonizando al lado no ayudaba a pensar que estabas bien.-Kimi bajó la mirada riendo hacia el vaso. Luego regresó a ella.- Estábamos esperándote al lado de Ferrari, habiendo visto que estabas bien y aun así no nos lo creíamos. Supongo que necesitábamos verlo de cerca para creerlo, y ni aun así.-pausó.- Fue horrible.

-          Supongo que habrá que sacar lo positivo a ello.-Sandra ladeó un poco la cabeza sin dejar de mirar su vaso, dudando en poder encontrar algo así en la historia.- No esperaba encontrarte allí cuando llegué del centro médico.-ella le miró.- A Yai sí, la verdad, pero a ti…

-          ¿Tan fría crees que soy?-Kimi rió.

-          El día anterior me dejaste claro que te daba igual lo que me pasase –se encogió de hombros, y ella volvió al vaso por enésima vez avergonzada por el recuerdo de sus palabras.- Supongo que lo acepté en el acto y por eso el verte allí fue bastante sorprendente.-pausó, y se mantuvo observándola.- Así que yo creo que sí que se pueden sacar cosas positivas.

-          Es triste que se tenga que esperar a que haya un muro de por medio para ello.-no pudo evitar decirlo. Se acordó de nuevo de la recomendación de Sebastian en cuanto a la paciencia, pero cada vez que le oía hablar sentía que era incapaz. No se reconocía a sí misma, y sentía que su organismo era un manojo de nervios sólo por estar hablando con él de eso.

-          Los muros no siempre separan.-él no ayudaba a que ella se tranquilizase. El vaso la pedía que dejase de mirarle, y ella obedeció como si la orden fuese real, girando su rostro hacia Kimi. Llenó sus pulmones de oxígeno e intento asimilar que estaba allí con él. No entendía por qué necesitaba tanto aquello, y sin embargo no quería entenderlo. Había decidido asumirlo, y aunque la locura que le causaba sentirlo la perjudicaba la mayoría de las veces, se dejaba llevar por sus palabras y buscaba lo positivo a todo. Y él era un motivo más que suficiente. Le miraba atónita, y se moría de ganas por debatir consigo misma en un atril el por qué había intentado negar lo que sentía. Estaba completamente derrumbada mirándole, y aunque sólo pensaba en sus sensaciones, las de él eran completamente idénticas, uniéndose estas a la pizca de valor que a ella le parecía faltar. Se acercó un poco más a ella y la beso sabiendo que ella lo estaba esperando. Sólo por el miedo de que cambiase de idea, alargó su brazo izquierdo para retenerla allí con su mano en el rostro. Sintió que ella se estremecía bajo sus labios, y aunque era una sensación de confort para ella, Kimi sintió miedo en que fuese al contrario. Quiso frenar el beso, pero ahora era la mano derecha de la chica la que se pegaba a su rostro para impedirlo, haciéndole saber que todo iba bien.

-          Ya se le ha pasa—mierda, mierda.-Sebastian se giró desde la puerta dándoles la espalda, aunque ellos ya se habían separado. Sandra cogió aire para no gritarle, y Kimi miró al techo con una mueca. Sebastian seguía de espaldas en la puerta.- Os juro que no lo hago adrede.

-          Lo empiezo a dudar.-comentó Kimi. Sandra asintió.

-          Que no, en serio. Ya me voy.-hacía aspavientos con la mano aún de espaldas, y fue hacia la escalera para subirla de nuevo. Kimi negó un rato aún mirando al techo, y la vista se fue de nuevo a ella cuando vio que se levantaba.

-          Será mejor que durmamos.-esperaba no oírla decir eso.- No sé tú, pero yo aún sigo agotada.-pasaron nos segundos mientras que ella se acomodaba ya de pie, y decidió asentir aunque no se sentía cansado de ninguna forma.- ¿No…subes?-le extrañó que pese a afirmar su agotamiento siguiese sentado. Él miró de nuevo al techo.

-          Ahora iré.-ella asintió.

-          Buenas noches.

-          Buenas noches.-se giró antes de arrepentirse, y cuando entró al cuarto de invitados fingió creer a un Sebastian que se hacía el dormido. Kimi no subió a la cama hasta pasadas unas horas, y haciendo honor a su origen, decidió echarse otros cuantos tragos mientras le daba vueltas a todo. Subió al dormitorio cuando el cansancio empezó a apoderarse de él, y este era tal que ni siquiera ver a Yaiza durmiendo en su lado le molestó en absoluto.


	108. A escondidas

Durmieron más de lo que su cuerpo necesitaba, pero después del cansancio sentido por los cuatro tras el viaje de lunes las horas pasadas dentro de la cama les sirvieron para afrontar de mejor forma el martes. Sebastian fue el primero en ponerse en pie, y lejos de querer despertar a Sandra temiendo que esta le reprochase su enésima interrupción, se fue hacia la cocina para buscar algo de desayunar.

Nadie más estaba despierto en esa casa, y pese a que se moría de hambre, decidió esperar a que alguien más le acompañase. El siguiente en despertarse fue Kimi, que tras comprobar que eran cerca de las doce y media de la mañana sintió una necesidad cruel de despertar a Yaiza. La empezó a dar ligeros empujones, y esta ronroneaba invadida por el cansancio y el sueño.

-          ¡Eh!-optó por gritarla, y esta dio un brinco girándose hacia Kimi.

-          Q-qué pasa.-se alarmó.

-          Que es tarde, despiértate.

-          ¿Qué hora es?-habló tras bostezar varias veces.

-          Casi la una del mediodía.-la chica, sorprendida, miró el reloj que había en la mesilla.

-          Aún queda un ratito para la una.

-          Da igual, arriba.-molesta, Yaiza decidió hacerle caso colocándose en una postura más erguida sobre la cama.- Y la última vez que me quitas el sitio.-la reprochó finalmente. Ella abrió los ojos más de la cuenta asumiendo que no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle. Tragó saliva, pero no quiso pedirle perdón por nada.

-          Tranquilo, hoy dormiré en el cuarto de al lado.-a Kimi le llamó la atención su anuncio.

-          ¿A qué se debe semejante buena noticia?-no le seguía el juego bromista esa mañana, y Kimi se dio cuenta.

-          A que no quiero dormir más contigo. Así que dile a Seb o Sandra o quien quieras que duerma contigo que esta noche duermo en el otro lado. O en el sofá.-entró al baño del dormitorio ante la mirada de sorpresa de Kimi, que no se movió hasta que la chica volvió a aparecer.

-          Pensaba que se te había pasado el enfado.-Ella se encogió de hombros yendo hacia su maleta en busca de algo que ponerse por encima.- ¿Eso es un sí o un no?

-          Eso es un no te incumbe.-Kimi alzó las cejas y miró a los lados esperando una explicación al tono de voz tan malhumorado de la chica.

-          Si no hubiese compartido cuarto ya contigo dirías que tienes un humor de perros al despertar, pero ya te he visto antes y no puedo evitar sorprenderme—

-          En realidad suelo tener un humor de perros al despertar, así que no te sientas tan importante en ese aspecto. Pero sí, supongo que hoy el motivo puede girar en torno a ti.

-          ¿Te he dado patadas mientras dormías o algo?-Yaiza se puso por encima del pijama la chaqueta de Red Bull, que era lo único que aparentaba abrigar en su maleta.- ¿Es por lo de anoche? ¿En serio? ¿También te vas a enfadar conmigo?-la chica controló que su gesto no se enfureciese y se giró al chico tras cerrar de nuevo su maleta.

-          ¿Por qué os cuesta tanto entender que me molesta que me llaméis pesada?

-          Hombre, tenía entendido que ayer cuando Seb subió a hablar contigo hizo que se te pasase el malestar.

-          Lo que haga él o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia. Y si te soy sincera he pasado demasiado tiempo mal con él como para seguir estándolo por esto.

-          Tú misma le quitas importancia, entonces.

-          Se la quito con él.

-          Pero conmigo sí la tiene.-ella asintió.- No entiendo por qué.

-          Porque tú me llevas diciendo cosas así mucho tiempo.

-          Necesito que me lo aclares, porque no me entra.-se acercó un poco a ella.- Todo esto es porque te he llamado pesada.-asintió con gesto dubitativo.

-          Si lo quieres resumir en eso, adelante.-decidió dejar ese debate para después.

-          Sea eso o no, es algo que llevo o llevaría haciendo desde el principio, y sin embargo siempre has estado de acuerdo en la forma que tengo de expresarme.-ella se encogió de hombros.

-          Digamos que puedo llegar a entender que te pases el día bromeando –entrecomilló la palabra- conmigo cuando aún no nos conocemos mucho, pero pensaba que éramos amigos y hay veces que ciertos detalles me sobran.-él frunció el ceño.

-          Como cuáles.-la pregunta hizo que el gesto de Yaiza se debilitase claramente. Dudaba y se puso colorada.

-          A ti te dan igual.-el chico mantuvo su ceño fruncido.- Para qué decírtelos si me vas a llamar moñas, como siempre.

-          Hombre, si todo esto viene porque tú quieres que yo sea un moñas pues lo siento mucho, pero me da que no va a ser posible.

-          No quiero que seas un moñas. Simplemente me gustaría que me dejases serlo a mí. Tú y todos, la verdad.-Kimi se cruzó de brazos esperando.- No me dejas hacer nada ¿Sabes? Haga lo que haga soy una pesada. Que si no me abraces, que si no hagas eso, que si no hables así –le imitaba- moñas, moñas, moñas.-él rió.- Supongo que te hace gracia.

-          Sí, la verdad.

-          Ya, pues a mí no. Yo soy así ¿Sabes? Yo no quiero cambiarte a ti, pero tú sí pretendes cambiarme a mí.-consiguió mantenerse igual de sereno escuchándola, aunque sus últimas palabras le hicieron tragar saliva de forma contundente.- No quiero que me vengas a dar abrazos o a decir cosas agradables, simplemente quiero que si necesito dar un abrazo a un amigo, este me deje hacerlo sin poner cara de asco, rechistar o meterme prisa.

-          Creo que siempre te he dejado hacerlo—

-          Poniendo cara de asco, rechistando y metiéndome prisa.-repitió. Él no lo negó.

-          El domingo te dejé.-ella frunció el ceño.- Cuando—

-          Sé cuándo.-pausó.- No me sirve como ejemplo. Como comprenderás habría sido demasiado fuerte que no me dejases acercarme a ti tras aquello.

-          Sea lo que sea te dejé, aunque no me sienta a gusto con ello.-ella alzó una ceja.

-          ¿Me estás diciendo que te molestó que te abrazase tras comprobar que no estabas muerto? Porque sería bastante gracioso.

-          No he dicho que me molestase, sólo he dicho que no es algo que me resulte placentero. No de ti, de nadie. No necesito tantas muestras efusivas de cariño.

-          Yo sí. Y el problema no es ese, sino que yo me conformo con darlas, no con recibirlas. Pero está claro que contigo es difícil. Por no poder no puedo ir siquiera a comprar contigo al súper, pero Sandra sí, claro.-la miró buscando no alarmarse demasiado por su comentario.- O sentarme contigo en el avión, o a saber.

-          Es diferente.

-          Ya, ya lo veo.

-          Que sea diferente no significa que sea mejor o peor. Ella no me pide constantemente sentarse conmigo en un avión. De hecho nos sentamos y punto. Tú sin embargo insistes en ello, y yo pues…-se encogió de hombros.

-          Te cansas.-asintieron ambos, ella con rabia.- Estoy acostumbrada. Será que soy efusiva y la gente lo ve como algo pesado.-le daba la razón de forma irónica.- No puedo demostrarles a mis amigos lo importantes que son para mí porque se molestan. Es genial.

-          ¿Lo haces sólo por eso? Por mostrarnos eso, digo.-ella se encogió de hombros.

-          Es aprecio. Si quiero abrazar a alguien es porque me importa o porque le quiero dar las gracias o sea lo que sea. No lo hago porque me aburra.

-          A mí me basta con otras cosas, si te sirve.-Yaiza no le entendía, y su gesto se mostraba confuso.- Sandra me dijo que a poco más te da algo cuando lo del accidente.-ella bajó la mirada sin querer recordarlo.

-          Si prefieres estar dándote guarrazos cada día a que yo me siente contigo en un avión, pues adelante.-él rió.

-          No, pero que estuvieses esperándome en Ferrari tras ello fue algo bastante reconfortante. Y que me abrazases, de hecho.-se miraron en silencio.- Ya sé que tú prefieres estar abrazando constantemente como si fueses una lapa pero –a ella se le escapó una ligera risa- a mí me ha servido más lo del domingo que cualquier otra cosa que hayas hecho. Ya sé que no es compartir un vuelo conmigo, pero…-volvió a reírse.

-          Prefiero compartir un vuelo contigo a tener que esperar a que vengas de estrellarte contra un muro.

-          No, si eso lo preferimos todos en realidad.-rieron y volvieron a guardar silencio durante unos segundos.

-          Odio que me llames pesada.

-          Lo sé.-ella hizo una mueca que sacó una sonrisa al chico.- Va, venga, no seas tan celosa.

-          ¿Perdón?-cambió el gesto y le miró con gracia.- ¿Celosa yo? ¿De qué?

-          De Sandra. Cosa bastante sorprendente, por cierto.

-          ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy celosa de Sandra?-pausó y le miró con los ojos semicerrados- ¿Y por qué te parece sorprendente que lo estuviese? ¿Acaso no podría estarlo? ¿Tienes algo contra ella?-Kimi reía.

-          Relájate.-se acercó a ella y pasó su brazo por su hombro.- Bajemos, anda.

-          Sí…-le miraba de reojo, aún sospechando.- Que me muero de hambre. ¿Qué sueles desayunar por aquí?- él la miró asustado.

-          Pero si es la una.-ella no veía problema.- Vamos a comer en nada.

-          Bueno, pero yo quiero desayunar.-bajaron las escaleras aún pegados bajo el brazo del chico.

-          Pues yo no te voy a sacar comida.-ella le burló justo cuando llegaban a la cocina, en donde Sebastian había decidido desistir en su espera y había buscado unos cuantos bollos por los armarios.

-          Eh, tchs.-les reprochó, y movió la mano de lado a lado en dirección a ellos.- Que corra el aire.-Kimi negó con los ojos en blanco, separándose de Yaiza, y esta fue a sentarse sobre la pierna de Sebastian, que se hacía a un lado en su silla.- Hola.-se lo dijo con un susurro mientras ella se abrazaba a él para darle un beso.

-          Joder qué dolor de tripa me acaba de dar.-Kimi protestaba y Sebastian le dedicaba una peineta con su mano derecha mientras se dejaba besar como saludo mañanero por su chica.

-          Ay, bollos.-Yaiza se separó de los labios de Sebastian para mirar con ojos de enamorada a las magdalenas de la mesa.

-          ¿De dónde las has sacado?

-          Del armario.-informó a Kimi.

-          A saber cuánto llevan ahí.-Yaiza soltó la que había cogido sobre la mesa con asco.

-          Me he comido dos y están perfectamente.-Sebastian la tranquilizaba y ella volvía al bollo con ansia mientras el chico la miraba riendo. Kimi recogía un poco la encimera más grande de la cocina mientras la pareja conversaba entre mordisco y mordisco a la magdalena. A los pocos segundos bajó Sandra, que bostezaba como si buscase otra cama a la que volver.

-          _Uehas_ …-dijo como puedo en castellano, y sólo Yaiza la respondió con algo parecido pese a que compartía la sorpresa por el idioma de la chica.- Buenos días.-dijo finalmente en inglés a todos.

-          Hola, hola.-Sebastian usó el castellano ante la risa de la chica que tenía encima, que se abrazaba a él derrotada por lo adorable que le pareció el gesto.

-          Ay, magdalenas.-fue a la mesa a por el bollo y Kimi se giró sin entender nada.

-          Pero que es la una, dejad de comer todos ya.

-          Cállate.-la propia chica le mandaba parar mientras se llevaba una a la boca. Yaiza reía, y Sebastian miraba de reojo a Kimi buscando ver su reacción mientras reía también. Sandra se sentó en una de las sillas acompañando a los otros dos, y en cuanto empezaron una de sus conversaciones de pareja decidió buscar otro tema con el que ponerle fin.- ¿Qué haremos hoy?-Kimi se encogía de hombros mientras se giraba de frente a ellos, apoyándose con la espalda en la encimera.

-          No llovía cuando me he levantado.-informó Sebastian.

-          No te fíes de eso.-Kimi sacó el móvil y buscó de nuevo el tiempo.- Bueno, dice que no va a llover pero hará frío como siempre.

-          ¿Saldremos a comer?

-          ¿Tú has visto las horas que son?-echaba por tierra la propuesta de Yaiza.- Mejor cenar.

-          ¿A dónde nos llevarás?-se encogió de hombros.

-          A donde queráis, yo que sé.

-          Oh, que detalle.-Sebastian bromeaba.

-          Te llevo al McDonalds a ti y te dejo allí si quieres.-Sebastian se llevó la mano al estómago.

-          Creo que mi cuerpo no lo soportaría.-ambos rieron y Yaiza le miró dudosa.

-          ¿Te sienta mal?

-          No es que me siente mal, es que no puedo comer esas cosas ¿Recuerdas? Dieta y tal. Sería como una bomba.

-          Pero si comes cosas peores.

-          Mentira.-la chica acercó la bolsa de magdalenas a su cara.- B-bueno, eso es sólo un desayuno.

-          Hombre, no es por meterme –interrumpía Sandra- pero te he visto comer peor varias veces.-ambas rieron y él puso una mueca.

-          Da igual ¿A dónde vamos?-dejó a un lado sus saltos de dieta para averiguar el local al que irían con Kimi.

-          Ya miraré, no os preocupéis por eso. Preocupaos más de qué podemos comer aho—

-          ¡¡Podemos hacer galletas!!-Yaiza dio un brinco y la pierna de Sebastian le provocó tal dolor que no pudo evitar gritar.- Perdón.-el chico negaba quitándole importancia.

-          Ni de coña.-Sandra la miraba asustada, al igual que Kimi.

-          P-pero jopé, si ya se hacerlas—

-          No.-Kimi era más directo.

-          Pero si estaban buenas.-ambos miraron a Sebastian, que bajaba la mirada asumiendo que su opinión sobraba.

-          Iros a la mierda…-la chica se apoyó en Sebastian cabizbaja por la negativa de los otros dos.

-          Va, qué comemos hoy.-Sandra insistía, devorando otra magdalena.

-          ¿Qué tienes?-Sebastian preguntaba a Kimi. Este se giraba a mirar por los armarios.

-          Nada comestible.-el alemán rió.- Pasta.

-          Me gusta.-Yaiza aceptó.

-          Yo cocino, va.-Sandra se levantó de la mesa y fue hacia el armario en el que estaba Kimi, que la miraba con una extraña sensación. Se puso a su lado y esperó a que el chico la diese la comida, pero él sólo la miraba con media sonrisa.- ¿No te fías?-él hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros, provocando en ella una sonrisa tímida.

-          Sí, sí, adelante.-abrió de par en par el armario dejando a la vista la poca variedad de pasta que tenía, y la chica se puso a investigar.

-          ¿Tienes nata para cocinar?-al rato, la chica se giró a la mesa donde los tres estaban ahora sentados. Él negó.- ¿Y beicon?-negó de nuevo.- Pues vaya.

-          ¿Por?

-          Para la pasta.

-          Comida sana, lo que yo pedía.-Sebastian ironizaba con una risa.

-          Si quieres me acerco a comprar.-Sandra negó rotunda.

-          Quita, quita.

-          No me cuesta nada ¿Eh?-Kimi insistía.

-          Ayer tardamos mil horas.

-          Ayer llovía y era de noche. Y no sabía ir. Todo eran problemas.-rió ella.- Va, venga, voy a comprar.

-          Tú con tal de coger el coche…-Sebastian le picaba y el chico asentía. Fue al cuarto a ponerse ropa más decente y bajó para que Sandra le confirmase de nuevo los ingredientes que hacían falta. La lista finalmente aumentó su tamaño cuando todos empezaron a hacer peticiones para el resto de la semana.

-          Frenad que la hoja se ha acabado ya.-enseñó el papel completo de palabras, dejando a medias a un Sebastian que había decidido romper su dieta esa semana pidiendo demasiadas cosas.- Pues nada, ala.-se giró guardándose la hoja en el bolsillo del pantalón, mirando a Yaiza con cara de incertidumbre. Ella le copiaba.- ¿Quieres venir?-estaba cruzada de brazos, e intentaba no reírse por la pregunta. Se encogió de hombros.- Anda, ve a vestirte.-la chica se levantó pretendiendo no mostrar mucha emoción y en cuanto llegó a la escalera la recorrió dando saltos.

Se metió en el cuarto y buscó algo rápido que ponerse para no hacer esperar a Kimi. Llegó a la planta baja fingiendo que no le hacía tanta ilusión ir a comprar con su amigo, y le avisó en la puerta de la cocina de que estaba lista. Salieron al porche y se metieron al coche de Kimi, que arrancaba poniendo el vehículo a demasiada velocidad para la esperada por la chica. Esta no dijo nada y disfrutó del viaje al mercado que, como bien había confirmado el propio Kimi, duró menos que la noche anterior debido a todas las circunstancias.

Aparcaron en el mismo sitio que la vez anterior y entraron al supermercado analizando la lista de la compra que Kimi llevaba en el bolsillo. A Yaiza le costó entender numerosas veces lo que la lista mostraba debido a la letra del chico, pero finalmente consiguieron hacerse una idea.

-          Vale, cómo lo hacemos.-volvía a perderse en el método de comprar.

-          Vamos tirando por los pasillos y lo que vayamos viendo…-cogió una cesta y Kimi rió.- Qué.

-          Haces lo mismo que tu amiga.-la chica se encogió de hombros.

-          Es que venimos de la vida humilde ¿Sabes? Estamos acostumbradas.-Kimi rió de nuevo y siguió a la chica por el primer pasillo. La ruta no se alargó mucho en el tiempo y al rato la primera cesta y la segunda que tuvieron que coger estaban a rebosar.- Pues ya está.-miró por encima las cestas comprobando que en efecto no se dejaban nada.- Sólo nos faltan los esos que decía Seb.

-          Los esos.

-          Es que no sé qué era.-miraba la lista.- ¿Qué era? Tú que lo has escrito.

-          Yo que sé. ¿Te crees que le escucho cuando habla?-ella rió.-Da igual, llevamos de sobra, que engorde con lo demás que compramos.-fueron en busca de la caja.- ¿Quieres pillar algo más?

-          ¿De qué?

-          No sé, estás a tiempo.-ella miró por todos lados.

-          ¿Puedo comprar para hacer galletas?-Kimi resopló.

-          Te hemos dicho que no.-ella hizo pucheros.- ¿No entiendes que se te da mal?-reía ante su cara triste.

-          Pues las hacemos entre todos.-resopló de nuevo y se llevó la mano a la cabeza que estaba libre.

-          Haz lo que quieras, pero no esperes que las pruebe.-ella dio unos pequeños saltos y salió corriendo por el pasillo.- ¡A dónde vas!

-          ¡A por las cosas, las tengo fichadas!

Kimi esperó a Yaiza al lado de la zona de cajas, y se sorprendió de que se diese tanta prisa por aparecer. La cesta que cargaba ahora portaba unas cuantas cosas más, y la chica llevaba otras tantas bajo el brazo, por lo que Kimi tuvo que acercarse a ayudarla. Pagaron bastante rápido y fueron al coche a meter todas las cosas en el maletero y ponerse de vuelta a casa.

Allí estaban Sebastian y Sandra intentando decidirse por la pasta a usar en la comida. Sandra echaba por tierra cualquier opinión del chico, que acabó aburrido apoyado en la encimera viendo como la rama culinaria de Sandra le ignoraba por completo. Puso el agua a hervir cuando Yaiza la escribió avisándola de que ya iban de camino, y el control del tiempo la alegró cuando vio a los dos pasar por la puerta cargados de bolsas. No les dejó vaciarlas en ningún lado y buscaba entre ellas, aún colgando de las manos de Kimi y Yaiza, la nata y el beicon. Dio con cada cosa en una bolsa diferente, y abrió la nevera en busca de mantequilla para empezar a cocinar en serio.

Los tres ofrecieron ayuda, pero Sandra les ignoraba a todos, y sólo Sebastian estaba ya más acostumbrado a esa ausencia de interés en el resto de la chica. A los minutos empezó a meterle prisa a Kimi para que sacase platos de algún lado, y Yaiza y Sebastian reían por cada bronca que la chica le daba al finlandés por no coger la vajilla correcta.

Respiraron aliviados cuando se sentaron en la mesa con la comida y pudieron empezar a degustarla. Pese a que no era un plato de lujo, todos disfrutaron de la comida hasta que sus estómagos pidieron reposar. La tarde les ayudó a todos a bajar la comida de una forma u otra. Puesto que el cielo parecía despejado y no tenía intención de llover todos salieron al jardín trasero a respirar un poco de aire fresco. Al igual que la zona delantera de la casa, esta también contaba con una especie de porche que les protegería en caso de lluvia, y además, Kimi contaba con calefacción hasta en el exterior para poder permanecer allí sin pasar frío.

Al principio todos hablaban con todos, pero en menos de una hora Yaiza yacía dormida sobre uno de los sofás, apoyando su cabeza sobre las piernas de Sebastian, que asumía que no se iba a poder mover de allí en lo que quedase de siesta. El hablar entre susurros no era algo que les emocionase a ninguno, y poco a poco las conversaciones se fueron apagando. Sebastian pasaba su mano por el pelo de Yaiza, y sin querer se fue contagiando de su sueño hasta quedarse dormido. Kimi resopló tras comprobar que las últimas palabras dedicadas a su amigo no habían llegado a oídos del alemán, y Sandra rió.

-          En serio, la próxima vez que se vayan a pasar la semana a su casa.-Sandra rió de nuevo.

-          Están cansados, déjales.

-          ¿De qué? Moñear no cansa.

-          ¿Tú qué sabes?-no supo por qué hizo esa pregunta, y Kimi la miró con el gesto previo a una risa que ambos compartieron. Sandra decidió finalizarla mirando hacia otro lado, invadida por la vergüenza, y decidió fijar sus ojos en el jardín esperando que Kimi decidiese no responder a esa pregunta.

No había llegado a hablar con él en solitario en ningún momento del día y en el fondo era algo que había buscado tras el encuentro nocturno del día anterior. Volvía a estar nerviosa sólo de pensar en ello, y aunque Kimi ayudaba a ello con su silencio, Sandra no podía evitar pensar que las cosas eran muy extrañas. Seguía sin entender el rumbo que habían tomado, y se impacientaba por saber a qué se debía que Kimi actuase como actuaba cuando estaban solos. Quiso mirarle y preguntarle, aunque no sabía muy bien el qué. Quería hacer caso a Sebastian cada vez que pensaba en ello y armarse de paciencia, y en el fondo era algo que sabía les beneficiaba a ambos, sin embargo no era capaz de esperar a saber hacia dónde iba todo eso.

-          ¿Te quedas?-se giró al oír su voz, y le vio en pie al lado del asiento que había estado ocupando. La chica no sabía ni a dónde iba ni a qué, pero se encogió de hombros negando para ofrecerse a ir con él. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta ambos estaban andando alrededor de la casa sin sentido alguno.- ¿Tienes frío?-se decidió a hablarla justo cuando estaban a punto de llegar al lugar de origen en el que los otros dos dormían. Ella negó rápido.

-          No, no. Estoy bien.-no supo si había dado señales de tener frío o no, pero desde ese instante decidió aparentar estar a gusto pese a que el oírle hablar de la temperatura la provocó escalofríos.

-          Yai dice que ya no quiere dormir conmigo.-le informó. Sandra no pudo evitar mirarle y reír por lo bajo. Kimi se encogió de hombros comprendiendo que sonaba estúpido.- A mí no me mires, es ella.

-          ¿A qué se debe eso?

-          Estaba enfadada conmigo esta mañana y ha decidido que ya no quiere dormir conmigo.

-          ¿Enfadada?-no recordaba haberla visto cabreada con Kimi en ningún momento del día.

-          Dice –empezó a hablar con desgana- que no la dejo ser moñas.-Sandra rió.- Ya sabes, abrazos y esas cosas que ella hace.

-          Bueno, tal vez no os he visto mucho, pero creo que soportas bastante sus abrazos y esas cosas que ella hace. –le imitó y él asintió.

-          ¿Verdad? Pues ella dice que no.-rieron.- Y ah, está celosa de ti.

-          ¿Qué?-Sandra se quedó de piedra y Kimi asintió.- ¿De mí? –no pudo evitar pensar en lo que no era.

-          Porque ayer te viniste conmigo a comprar, y porque nos sentamos juntos en el avión.-Sandra arqueó una ceja sorprendida, y guardó silencio intentando entender los celos de su amiga.

-          ¿Debería entenderlo?-él negó.

-          La cosa es que son dos cosas que no la suelo dejar hacer conmigo. Bueno, lo del avión, porque por lo general no vamos de compras muchas veces.-rió. Guardaron silencio otro poco mientras volvían a dar otra vuelta a la casa, y Sandra llegó a su conclusión.

-          Creo que es por lo del domingo.-él la miró.- O sea, se quedó tocada y claro, ahora querrá estar encima de ti todo el día.-Kimi arqueó ahora la ceja.- No en ese sentido.-aclaró y él rió.

-          No sé si será eso.

-          Oh, sí.-insistía con seguridad.- Créeme.

-          Bueno, pues que se le vaya pasando la pena.-rieron.- ¿Qué haremos entonces?-no supo el sentido de la pregunta y decidió esperar a que él la explicase mejor.- Con lo de los cuartos.-ella se encogió de hombros.

-          A lo mejor si ya no está cabreada quiere dormir contigo.

-          Pero yo no quiero dormir con ella.-Protestó. Sandra le siguió la risa para no buscarle más sentidos a sus frases.- Que no es por nada, pero es que me siento un poco extraño durmiendo con ella. Que es como mi hermana pequeña, joder.-rió.

-          Bueno, por edad podría serlo yo también.-Kimi la miró de nuevo a punto de reír, y ella se sintió incómoda al ver que los ojos del chico la recorrían de arriba abajo sin motivo aparente antes de llegar a esa risa. No pudo evitar contagiarse.

-          No lo decía por la edad, sino por la relación.-aclaró una vez ambos dejaron de reír y ella asintió.- No creo que nosotros seamos precisamente como hermanos.-tragó saliva Sandra. No supo si mirarle o no, pues tenía la impresión de que el chico buscaba provocarla de alguna forma u otra, y no se veía en situación de responderle. Aun así sus ojos se cruzaron con los del chico y comprobó que estos le daban un sentido claramente provocativo a su frase. Se aguantó la risa apretando sus labios y agradeció que Kimi volviese a hablar alejando su cabeza de esa frase.- ¿Entonces?

-          ¿Entonces?

-          Lo de dormir…-él seguía esperando que fuese ella la encargada de dar la idea. Volvió a encogerse de hombros y decidió aportar algo para animarle a decidirse él.

-          Yai querrá dormir con Seb.-él asintió con obviedad, haciéndola saber que esperaba algo más que eso.- Se me ocurre una opción pero no creo que te guste.-tenía una en mente en realidad, y Kimi esperaba de veras que fuese de su gusto.- ¿Y si les dejas tu cuarto?-Kimi empezó a reír y ella también. Esta vez no sabía ni por qué.

-          ¿Pretendes que deje a la parejita feliz en mi cama?-recalcó la última palabra.- ¿Tú sabes lo que eso supone?

-          Ya, bueno, puedes ponerles normas.

-          Mira, reconozco que tú has conocido una faceta e Seb bastante extraña, pero te aseguro que si a Seb le dejas a una chica y una cama no va a dormir.-Sandra abrió los ojos más de lo posible y rió.- ¿Acaso no has visto sus últimas movidas?

-          Hombre, pues no he visto, no—

-          Quiero decir, no te han dicho nada.

-          Sé cosas.-se encogía de hombros.- Lo de Alemania…-dejaba entrever. Él asintió.

-          ¿Y lo de después? En Silverstone.-Sandra hizo memoria pero tampoco aclaró mucho.- Están desenfrenados, te lo puedo asegurar, y yo he de tener un radar para dar con ellos mientras le dan al tema.-Sandra volvió a reír y a abrir los ojos más de la cuenta. Kimi alzó la mano y empezó a enumerar.- Di con ellos en la fiesta de Dani, di con ellos en la otra fiesta de Dani que también era de Seb, vamos, el domingo. Tengo claro que para su cumple habrán dado al tema también. Ya sabes, tarta y esas cosas.-Sandra reía y Kimi intentaba recordar algo más.- De momento eso es todo.

-          Bueno, déjales, después de casi medio año a hostias ahora querrán hacer otras cosas.-reían.

-          No, si con lo sado que están a lo mejor las hostias se las siguen dando.-Sandra cada vez abría más los ojos por lo inesperado de sus frases. Llegaban ahora en su enésima vuelta hacia el jardín donde la pareja dormía. Bajaron la voz.

-          ¿Pero en serio están tan… _hardcore_?-Kimi asintió y rió.

-          Según tengo entendido es tu amiguita ¿Eh?-Sandra no paraba de reír.

-          No, si en Alemania sé que le dio un loco o algo.

-          Pues aún le dura. Y él encantado, así que mi cama es mía.

-          Sabes que aunque les des las otras dos las terminarán juntando. O lo harán sobre una pequeña.-Kimi negaba desesperado.- No puedes ponerle barreras al amor.-exageró con tono humorístico y él rió.- Sólo te queda la opción de dormir con Seb.

-          Sí, claro, y se la casco para que se le pase el calentón si quieres.-Sandra reía desde antes de que el chico empezase a hablar.- Yo con ese no duermo.

-          Y con Yai tampoco.-él asintió, y se quedaron callados.- Pues es tu casa, tú sabrás. Pero por lo que veo ellos van a tener que –entrecomilló- quitarse el calentón –dejó de entrecomillar- quieras o no.-resopló, y claramente ambos evitaban hablar del hecho de que ellos tuviesen que compartir dormitorio.- ¿Qué decides pues?-sin embargo ella le tentaba a decirlo. Kimi sin embargo dio largas.

-          Ya veré, dependiendo de cómo se porten en la cena. Por cierto, no deberíamos salir muy tarde. –Sandra asintió.

-          Yo entonces voy a ir a ducharme ya, que seguramente Yai quiera hacerlo luego y ella tarda siglos en arreglarse.-estaban justo en la entrada de la casa y Sandra le hacía señas disimuladas para que el chico la abriese sin tener que recorrer de nuevo todo el paseo hasta el jardín. Kimi abrió y sin que ella lo esperase empezó a seguirla hacia el cuarto. Ella fue a su maleta a coger ropa, la cual tenía pensada, y se acercó al baño en donde Kimi esperaba. Tragó saliva pero se alivió al oír su excusa.

-          He de explicarte cómo va, porque va un poco jodida.

-          Ah.-dejó la ropa encima de un taburete que había allí, intentando tapar su ropa interior lo más que podía con la ropa de calle. Escuchó las indicaciones de Kimi, y tras ello, esperó de brazos cruzados a que se fuese. Él fue hacia la puerta riendo y ella se incomodó con media sonrisa.

-          ¿Tanta prisa hay para que me vaya?-la chica tragó saliva otra vez.

-          Hombre, he de ducharme.-le siguió la corriente. Kimi asintió con una mueca.

-          Me voy, me voy.-abrió la puerta.- Pero no hay nada que no haya visto ya ¿eh?-apretó sus labios para no reír y le dio la espalda mientras Kimi salía del cuarto. Oyó la puerta tras ella, se giró y comprobó que finalmente estaba sola. Echó el pestillo sin saber por qué con una sonrisa, y empezó a desnudarse para meterse bajo el agua. Tardó poco, y también dedicó poco tiempo a vestirse una vez estaba fuera. Respiró más tranquila una vez pudo salir del cuarto de baño, y anduvo por él organizándose a sí misma. Se secó el pelo con su secador y se maquilló lo mínimo. Iba con un top corto blanco de tirante grueso cruzado y una falda tubo alta negra. Se puso unos zapatos de tacón bajo, bastante cómodos, y justo cuando se colocaba sus pendientes Yaiza hacía su entrada al cuarto.

-          ¡No tengo tiempo!-gritaba. Sandra asentía y reía.

-          Lo imaginaba.

-          ¡Déjame tu secador!-se lo quitaba del enchufe.

-          Pero si no te has duchado aún.

-          ¡Da igual!-lo cogió y salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de al lado. Sandra aprovechó que Sebastian entraba justo después de que su amiga se fuese para ducharse también y se sentó en la cama a mirar el móvil. Tenía mensajes infinitamente largos de Dani y Hülk, y los leyó sólo para echarse unas risas sin intención de contestarles. Al rato salió Sebastian vestido con unos vaqueros oscuros y un polo negro.

-          ¿Sabemos a dónde vamos?-Sandra negó.

-          No he preguntado tampoco.

-          Voy a ver si se lo saco.-asintió ella y Sebastian se marchó hacia el salón en donde Kimi descansaba. Sandra decidió ir al cuarto de al lado al comprobar que no oía ruido y vio a la chica vistiéndose a prisas con la toalla en la cabeza.

-          Yai, sabes que no vamos a una gala ni nada ¿No?

-          Calla.-se intentaba meter dentro de un vestido granate oscuro de escote recto y con la espalda llena de tiras entrelazadas.- Abrocha, abrocha.-iba a ella de lado. Sandra subió la cremallera.- A ver qué me pongo yo con esto.-su amiga reía.- Zapatos negros, vale.-fue a su maleta y sacó unos zapatos negros más altos que los de su amiga, y más incómodos.- Vale, supongo que me tropezaré sólo unas cinco veces por hora.

-          No está mal.

-          Nada mal.-fue a su neceser y empezó a maquillarse en un estilo nude.

-          ¿La toalla va con el conjunto?-señalaba su pelo envuelto en la toalla provocando que Yaiza diese un pequeño grito. Se la quitó y tiró sobre la cama y empezó a secarse el pelo.- Pero en serio, por qué te preocupa tanto arreglarte.-reía.

-          Calla, en serio. Ya sabes que intento ir mona ¿Vale?

-          Pero si a Seb ya le gustas hasta con el pijama.-le sacó la lengua por la referencia.- Oye, por cierto…-rió al recordar la conversación con Kimi.- ¿Cómo es eso de que estás _on fire_ con Seb?-Yaiza apagó el secador mirando a su amiga con susto.

-          ¿Qué estoy qué?

-          No te hagas la loca, que tengo entendido que le dais al tema cada dos por tres.-Yaiza se puso colorada, y Sandra la vio en apariencia angelical intentando enlazar ambos comportamientos de la chica. Rió.

-          ¿Q-qué?-quiso reír pero la vergüenza la podía.- E-exagerada.

-          Ya, ya… Eso dicen todas.-Yaiza achinó los ojos y miró a su amiga con rabia, y encendió el secador para no oírla más. Sandra fue hacia la puerta para marcharse.- No, si ya entiendo por qué te vistes así, no querrás parar—

-          ¡Sandra!-amenazó con tirarle el secador, y la chica se fue del cuarto riendo hacia el salón, en donde los dos chicos esperaban.

-          Nada, que se está secando el pelo.-informó para hacerles saber que sólo le faltaba eso a la chica. Sebastian comentaba algo sobre Yaiza, y Sandra le escuchaba asintiendo lo que decía, pero Kimi estaba demasiado interesado en observar de arriba abajo el look de Sandra. Decidió mirar hacia el lado opuesto para intentar concentrarse en la conversación que mantenían, y el tiempo que tardó Yaiza en bajar se le hizo eterno.

-          ¡Estoy, estoy!-llegaba cargando con el bolso.

-          Uou.-Sebastian se expresaba y Yaiza hacía una pose orgullosa en su dirección.- ¿Pero había que ir elegante o algo? –señalaba a las dos chicas mientras miraba a Kimi, que no sabía dónde meterse por tener que mirar de nuevo a Sandra.

-          Ni siquiera he dicho a dónde vamos, a lo mejor he optado por el McDonalds.-comentó.

-          Pues los del McDonalds van a flipar.-ahora comentó Sebastian, y las dos chicas rieron.

-          Deberíais poneros una chaqueta.-Kimi daba la idea.

-          Ya te dije que yo no tenía nada de abrigo. Sólo la chaqueta de Red Bull, y obviamente no me la voy a poner.

-          Ni yo.-Sandra apoyaba el comentario de Yaiza.

-          Pues os vais a congelar, no sé qué manía tenéis de ir enseñando carne.

-          No seas nuestro padre, anda.-Yaiza le daba un golpe en el brazo.

-          Padre, hermano…-Sandra comentó por lo bajo cuando Kimi pasó por su lado, y este no pudo evitar reír al ver ambas palabras tan lejanas de su relación.

-          Si quieres te dejo una camisa.-Sebastian se ofrecía a su chica mientras intentaba atraerla cogiéndola por la cintura.- No te esperes algo elegante –reía- sólo tengo alguna vaquera o cosa así.

-          Bueno, algo es algo.-lo dijo con cierto desprecio, y él arrugó la nariz en señal de molestia. Ella le imitó y ambos rieron.

-          Dios, dale la camisa ya.-Kimi no tenía paciencia, y Sebastian fue a por la camisa a prisas. Trajo dos y le dio una a Sandra.- Vais a congelaros igual.

-          Pues pon la calefacción del coche, pesado.-Yaiza se cansaba de escucharle, y cuando se metieron en el coche le dio golpes en el brazo para que pusiese el aire caliente. Ambas chicas iban detrás, y Kimi y Sebastian fueron durante el trayecto hablando sobre el coche que conducían. Las dos chicas se miraban sin encontrarle remedio a ninguno, y cuando llegaron al restaurante agradecieron que se diese fin al tema de conversación. El local era bastante recogido y apenas tenía mesas en su amplio salón con ventanales, pero todas estaban ocupadas de gente claramente de clase alta. Se sentaron en la mesa más alejada, que tenía un cartel de reservado, y tomaron asiento de dos en dos. Las dos chicas se sentaron juntas, dejándoles a ellos en frente. Sebastian estaba frente a Yaiza, y Kimi frente a Sandra. El finlandés hizo de anfitrión en cuanto llegó el dueño del restaurante, y los otros tres ya actuaban con normalidad tras las constantes situaciones similares vividas en Mallorca. El dueño sólo puso más énfasis en saludar a Sebastian por motivos obvios, y a sorpresa de todos se fue bastante pronto dejando a su propio cargo la elección del menú, que a todos les pareció exquisito.

-          ¿De qué conoces tanta gente?-Yaiza devoraba una macedonia de frutas tropicales con un jugo bastante dulce como postre.

-          Hago vida social.-Kimi informaba.

-          Ya, seguro que tu fama no influye.-la chica ni le miraba mientras buscaba en su copa la pieza que más llamase su atención.

-          Hago vida social con mi fama.-especificó, y Yaiza le guiñó un ojo sintiéndose orgullosa.- ¿Te gusta?-miraba la copa.

-          Me encanta.

-          Me alegro, me alegro.-cada uno tomaba un postre diferente, aunque todos terminaron optando por probar del de todos.

Triunfó el plato de Sebastian, que se componía de unas peras bañadas en salsa de vino tinto que a simple vista no parecían muy apetecibles pero que al final casi no le dejaron probar. Sebastian se entretenía buscando algo que rebañar de su plato mientras el resto hablaba sobre los suyos propios, y desistió al no poder llevarse más de dos trozos a la boca. Se conformó con los licores que les ofrecieron al finalizar el postre, y se unió a la conversación de los otros tres que se componía mayormente de risas.

Kimi y Yaiza eran los que más halaban, y como siempre que se unían, sus conversaciones se basaban en picarse entre ellos. Yaiza cada vez dominaba más ese tipo de situaciones a sorpresa de los dos oyentes, y reían sus respuestas al igual que el propio Kimi. Sebastian se pasó la gran parte del final de la velada embobado mirando a su chica, y no borraba su sonrisa de orgullo al verla tan contenta y segura. Ella de vez en cuando incluía al alemán en alguna frase, y le miraba esperando su respuesta, limitándose él a asentir a todo o a negar, dependiendo del gesto que ella hiciese. Había dejado de escucharla para sólo mirarla, y si no fuese porque estaba en Finlandia, pensaría que hacía demasiado calor en aquel sitio. Se pasó varias veces la mano por la nuca, comprobando así que el calor existía claramente en su cuerpo, y miraba a sus acompañantes comprobando también que era el único en sentirlo. Sandra llevaba aún la camisa que el propio chico le había dejado, pero Yaiza la había dejado colgada del respaldo de la silla, lo que no ayudaba a que Sebastian terminase de concentrarse en el rumbo que había tomado la conversación. No sabía qué le pasaba, pero tenía ganas de reírse de lo nervioso que se encontraba y era incapaz de buscarla con la mirada.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Sandra formaba parte de la charla mucho más que Yaiza, que ahora simplemente escuchaba cómo Kimi y la chica debatían sobre cierta ciudad de la que discrepaban en cuanto a sensaciones. No lo dudó y dio una suave patada a Yaiza, que retiraba el pie asumiendo que había sido un golpe involuntario de Sebastian. Este insistió y volvió a darle, esta vez un poco más fuerte, y Yaiza frunció el ceño dolorida mirándole y reprochándole el poco cuidado. Sin embargo Sebastian adquiría el comportamiento de la chica semanas pasadas en Alemania y empezaba a hacerle gestos para marcharse de allí. Y ambos volvían a hablarse vocalizando sin hacer ningún sonido.

-          ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?-Yaiza no quería reír.

-          Vámonos.-Yaiza se mostraba claramente alterada con los ojos, y reía ya sin poder evitarlo.

\-          Contrólate.-le pedía. Sebastian negaba y apoyaba el codo de su brazo más cercano a Kimi para intentar tapar su boca con la mano.

-          ¿Te crees que puedo?-ella hizo lo mismo con más disimulo, y usó su mano para tapar su risa.- Va, vámonos.

-          No podemos.-miró de reojo a Sandra y a Kimi.

-          Que les den.-Yaiza reía y negaba, y parecía decidida a quedarse.- Yai, por favor.-le suplicaba, y ella volvía a reír, tapándose la cara con ambas manos muerta de vergüenza. Negó y Sebastian la miró esperando que le estuviese tomando el pelo.

-          No podemos.-repitió. Y Sebastian bajó la mano para poder cruzarse de hombros sin dejar de mirarla con rabia. Ella procuraba controlar su risa, y de vez en cuando le miraba sin poder remediarlo al verle con cara de angustia.

Cuando Kimi se levantó para ir a hablar con el dueño del local y despedirse, los tres se pusieron en marcha para salir a la calle y esperarle allí. Hacía bastante frío, y sólo Sandra parecía estar centrada en ese problema mientras Yaiza buscaba la forma de darle la espalda a Sebastian, que sin quererlo no paraba de hacerla reír con su impaciencia.  El finlandés no tardó mucho en hacer acto de presencia, y los cuatro se subieron al coche para regresar a casa. Yaiza y Sandra volvían a sentarse atrás, pero esta vez nadie hablaba.

Yaiza iba sentada justo detrás de Kimi, y Sandra lo hacía detrás de Sebastian. Cada vez que Yaiza buscaba la mirada de Sebastian la encontraba reflejada en el retrovisor central, buscándola. Se giraba de golpe hacia la ventanilla aguantando otra vez la risa, llevando su mano de forma disimulada a su boca para que nadie se diese cuenta.

Llegaron a casa de Kimi en menos tiempo del que tardaron en ir al restaurante, y entraron hacia el salón en donde Sandra se dejó caer sobre el sofá acompañada de Yaiza, que deseaba más que nunca que alguien sacase un tema de conversación antes de que Sebastian pudiese decir nada. Kimi pareció oír su mente y empezó a ofrecer el último trago a diestro y siniestro, provocando con ello que Sandra empezase a preguntar si no tenía nada más flojo que ofrecerles. Yaiza se unió a la conversación para despejarse y pidió al chico que le diese algo sin alcohol. Sin darse cuenta acabaron hablando de unas cuantas anécdotas que Kimi se ofrecía a contarlas debido al aburrimiento, y sólo cortaron el tema cuando la propia Yaiza decidió subir a ponerse el pijama. Tenía reciente en mente el tema de conversación que habían tenido hasta su marcha, y buscaba por el cuarto de Kimi el conjunto para dormir, que resultó aparecer dentro del armario. Se quitó los zapatos y los metió en su maleta, y se intentó desabrochar el vestido cuando oyó que la puerta se abría de repente y se cerraba en apenas un segundo. Dio un brinco.

-          ¡Seb!-le recriminó su aparición, y de repente se acordó del estado del chico y no pudo evitar reír al no darse cuenta de su error. Miró hacia los lados negando.- Vete.

-          No.-él, que había estado sentado en el salón sin decir nada desde que habían llegado, le negaba aguantando ahora su risa.

-          Seb, por favor.-susurraba.

-          No.-repitió, y se acercó a ella para coger su rostro entre las manos y besarla. La chica dejó caer sus manos hacia abajo nada más sentir sus labios. Era un beso lleno de rabia que dejaba claro el tiempo que había estado aguantándolo consigo, y Yaiza no sabía cómo corresponderle debido a sus repentinos nervios. Alzó sus manos y las apoyó entre su cuello y su pecho, y buscó separarse de él mientras reía.

-          Para.-él la miraba sin entender nada.- ¿Estás loco?-seguía riendo, y él se contagiaba.

-          No precisamente. O sí, no lo sé.-volvió a besarla, y tras varios segundos de adicción a él volvió a separarse.

-          ¡Para!-le gritaba entre susurros, y miraba a la puerta esperando que Kimi no apareciese de la nada.- ¡Sabes que no podemos!

-          Oh, venga.-volvía a besarla, pero ahora apenas duraba unos segundos pues ella volvía a separarse.- Yai, por favor.-cada vez que hablaba la chica reía, y era incapaz de parar los besos que el chico le daba. Sintió que su espalda topaba con el armario a la vez que las manos del chico bajaban a sus piernas. Su piel se estremecía al sentir las cortas uñas del chico recorriendo sus muslos, y ella se sonreía aún más nerviosa por no ser capaz de pararle. Las manos de Sebastian siguieron su camino hacia arriba, y pararon bajo su pecho para ir hacia la cremallera del vestido, intentando bajarla con complicaciones. Ella reía, sobre todo cuando el chico dejó de besarla para concentrarse. Yaiza sujetó las manos de Sebastian para hacerle parar.

-          Seb, no podemos.

-          Calla, que ya está.-la cremallera empezaba a bajar y ella volvía a reír intentando frenarle.

-          ¡Seb!-él se reía también acusado por las ganas de seguir con aquello.- ¡Seb, que no podemos!

-          ¡Por qué!-quería continuar pero ella no ponía mucho de su parte, y se ponía más nervioso. Se separó para reprocharla y ella volvió a reír.

-          ¡Porque Kimi nos mata!

-          ¡Y qué!-rieron y ahora ella no puso mucho impedimento en que él se anclase en su cuello para besarlo.- Va, uno rapidito.-la susurraba, y ella era incapaz de parar de reír, a lo que se le unía el aumento de su excitación.

-          No quiero uno rapidito.-protestaba, y él seguía dándola besos.

-          Pues uno lento.-ofrecía él entre besos y risas. Ella se contagiaba de lo segundo otra vez.- O muchos rapiditos, yo que sé.-intentó meter sus manos por debajo del vestido de la chica, y ella sujetó sus muñecas para frenarle de nuevo.

-          Seb.-intentó ponerse seria, pero sus labios estaban en tensión por aguantar la enésima risa.- No vamos a follar.-él, que se había quedado mirándola alterado por el nuevo frenazo, se quitó el polo y lo tiró al suelo.

-          Sí vamos a follar.-se acercó de nuevo para besar su cuello. Yaiza ya no reía por culpa de la decisión del chico, y tragó saliva dejando que las ganas de seguir se apoderasen de ella. Besaba su cuello con rabia, y agarraba su cintura con la misma fuerza que Yaiza le acercaba hacia ella. Dejó definitivamente que el chico bajase su vestido y lo dejase caer en el suelo, y en el regreso hacia su cuerpo la alzó en el aire para que ella cruzase sus piernas tras él. Encontró sus labios y los besó con furia, y la portó hacia la cama en donde la dejó caer de espaldas a la misma. Se tumbó sobre ella, y volvió a besar su cuello sujetando las manos de la chica a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Ella miraba al techo cuando no tenía los ojos apretados para no ver nada, y se estremecía cada vez más por sentir su boca por todo su cuerpo. Sebastian desplazó las propias manos de la chica hacia lo alto de su cabeza, dejándolas sobre la almohada, y ella no pudo evitar mirar hacia la puerta con nerviosismo.

-          S-seb.-pretendía llamar su atención, aunque su cuerpo la pedía que le dejase en paz.- N-nos van a pillar.

-          No.-frenó su oferta de besos para sentenciar, y ella se estremeció un poco más al sentir su voz tan serena.

-          S-seb.-repitió y rió lo poco que su cuerpo la permitía en ese momento.- N-nos pillarán.-él frenó los besos para mirarla, sin dejar de sujetar sus manos.

-          No si hacemos las cosas bien.-la besó con rabia y ella hizo lo mismo. Paró de hacerlo queriendo escuchar sus indicaciones.

-          ¿C-cómo?-él volvió a mirarla y soltó sus manos para llevarlas hacia la ropa interior de la chica y bajarla por sus piernas.

-          Estando calladitos.-estaba tan serio que ella mezclaba su excitación con la tensión.

-          ¿Qué?-él llevó uno de sus dedos a sus labios y la mandó callar.

-          Schss.-y antes de que pudiese reprocharle nada, Sebastian bajó hacia sus piernas para separarlas lo justo y poder llevar su boca a su entrepierna. Yaiza, intentando cumplir sus órdenes, bajó sus manos hacia su propia boca para taparla, y apretó los dedos sobre los labios para que los gemidos no se escapasen de su garganta cuando Sebastian comenzó a moverse por su sexo.

Dejó caer aún más la cabeza hacia atrás, y su cuerpo se curvaba cada vez que Sebastian cambiaba el rumbo de su lengua. Tuvo que llevar una de sus manos a su pelo para indicarle lo bien que lo estaba haciendo, y tiraba de él para hacérselo saber. La velocidad del chico cada vez era mayor, y tuvo que agarrarse con las dos manos para simplemente mantenerse en posición. Apretaba sus labios para no soltar ningún gemido, y no podía evitar que su boca se abriese para soltar pequeños gritos sordos que llamaban la atención de Sebastian, que paraba su maniobra para mirarla con rabia.

Yaiza no podía estar más excitada por su actitud, y acercaba su rostro hacia ella lo más que podía. Respiró de forma profunda cuando dejó de sentirle en su sexo, y volvió a encogerse cuando sintió sus labios por su cuello y su mano en su sexo. Sebastian volvía a sujetar sus muñecas en lo alto de su cabeza a la vez que la besaba y jugaba con su mano en ella, introduciendo dos de sus dedos en su interior. La chica volvió a sellar sus labios sin mucho resultado, pues los gemidos seguían escapándose de su garganta mientras sus manos intentaban soltarse de él. Cuando Sebastian no pudo retenerla por más tiempo decidió salir de ella con sus dedos y sujetar ambas muñecas con cada mano. Tiró de ella para sentarla sobre la cama a la vez que él se ponía de rodillas frente a ella. Quiso buscar los labios del chico, pero él llevó sus manos a su espalda y la giró por completo tras el gesto. Volvió a tumbarla sobre la cama, esta vez bocabajo, y Sebastian volvió a separar sus manos de su espalda para llevarlas hacia delante, aunque las dio vía libre nada más hacerlo.

Yaiza atrajo sus brazos hacia su cuerpo, y los dobló haciendo que todo su peso quedase sobre sus antebrazos, que apenas la alzaban del colchón. Era incapaz de mantener sus labios juntos mientras Sebastian besaba su espalda, pero estos se sellaron de repente cuando las manos del chico agarraron su cadera para tirar de ella hacia la del propio Sebastian, alzándola lo justo para apoyarse sobre él en la misma posición. No pudo siquiera sentirle de forma externa, ya que entró en ella sin darla tiempo a asimilarlo. Agachó su rostro hacia la cama, ahogando en él los gritos de placer de su cuerpo, y aguantó las embestidas de Sebastian en esa posición por miedo a que estos subiesen de volumen. El chico seguía sujeto a su cadera, y se mantenía de rodillas mientras se movía en ella a cada vez más velocidad. Se mordía el labio inferior cumpliendo también su parte de trabajo, pero el placer que se repartía por su cuerpo cada vez era más incontrolado.

Se dejó caer hacia delante, tumbado sobre ella y manteniéndose a una leve distancia apoyado sobre el antebrazo izquierdo. Siguió moviéndose en su interior a la vez que con su mano izquierda buscaba la de la chica para agarrarse a ella y depositar entre sus dedos la fuerza que le quedaba. A los pocos segundos hizo lo mismo con la derecha, y llevó las dos de la chica hacia delante, dejando su cabeza escondida entre sus propios brazos. Se sentía ahogada, pero el placer era tal que ni siquiera echaba de menos respirar con normalidad. Él volvió a retener sus muñecas bajo su mano izquierda, y con la derecha agarró su cadera para moverse mejor. Tenía su frente apoyada sobre el cuello de la chica, pero poco a poco fue llevándola hacia el lado para besar la zona. Daba entre cada gesto algún suave mordisco entre su hombro y cuello, y ella pegaba más su espalda hacia su torso, estremecida.

Cada vez que Sebastian empujaba más contra ella, ambos se desplazaban hacia delante. Las manos de Yaiza, echas dos puños bajo la de Sebastian, toparon con uno de los barrotes del respaldo, y no dudó en agarrarse en él para buscar un equilibrio que no encontraba por ningún lado. Él hizo lo mismo y se agarró a la misma barra sobre la mano de la chica, manteniéndola así aún bajo su dominio. El respaldo quedaba cada vez más pegado a ellos, y Yaiza encogió el rostro aún más hacia ella para no darse de lleno contra ello. Sebastian se movía tan deprisa que eran incapaces de hacer que la cama no revotase contra la pared por estar sujetos a su fin, y desde la planta de abajo Sandra no podía evitar darse cuenta de ello mientras Kimi buscaba una botella en el armario.

-          Oye.-llamó su atención con la mirada puesta en el techo.

-          Qué.-él no se daba cuenta de nada.

-          ¿A qué había subido Seb arriba?

-          A cambiarse ¿Por?-se giró a ella, y de repente la pareja ausente provocaba tal golpe en el cuarto a causa de una pequeña lámpara de mesilla que caía al suelo que ambos miraron al techo alarmados.- ¿Pero qué coño es eso?-Sandra miró a Kimi aguantando la risa, y él se dio cuenta en el acto.- No.

-          Creo que sí.

-          Le mato.-fue hacia la escalera y Sandra le siguió riendo.

-          ¡Pero no les interrumpas!

-          Me lo cargo, te juro –volvió a sonar otro golpe- que me lo cargo.-llegaron al pasillo y Sandra tiró de él para entrar al otro cuarto.

-          ¡Pero déjales!-reía, y fue corriendo hacia la pared que daba a la otra habitación y apoyó la oreja. Kimi la miraba entre furioso y asombrado. La pared de repente volvió a resonar y Sandra dio un paso hacia atrás, y el finlandés se llenó del mismo interés.

-          ¿Pero qué cojones están haciendo?-miraban la pared ojipláticos. Al otro lado y pegados al muro que los otros dos observaban, Yaiza y Sebastian buscaban más comodidad manteniéndose de rodillas. La chica se aferraba al respaldo con ambas manos mientras él lo hacía sólo con la izquierda. La derecha seguía sujeta a su cadera para direccionar sus embestidas. Eran ajenos a todo, y no oían nada de lo que Kimi y Sandra hablaban en el otro dormitorio pese a estar separados por esa simple pared.- Yo a este me lo cargo, te lo juro.

-          ¡Pero—

-          ¡Están en mi cama, Sandra!-insistía, y la chica reía.

-          Ya te dije que tendrías que dejársela.-la pared volvió a temblar por otra embestida de Sebastian que hizo que el respaldo diese de lleno contra ella. Kimi se acercó de nuevo y empezó a dar manotazos con fuerza.

-          ¡¡Dejad de follar o entro y os reviento a ambos!!-Yaiza ni siquiera prestaba atención a los ruidos, pero Sebastian miró a la pared con tanta rabia que esperaba que Kimi sintiese su furia desde el otro lado. No cesó en sus movimientos, y ambos estaban tan cerca del clímax que aumentó aún más el ritmo de los mismos, provocando a su vez que el respaldo rebotase aún más contra la pared. Kimi volvió a golpear la pared.- ¡¡Seb!!-le gritaba, y Sebastian volvió a mirar el muro esta vez acompañado de Yaiza, que se daba cuenta por primera vez de que les habían pillado. Aun así temblaba tanto por el placer que se dejó llevar dejando caer su cabeza hacia el hombro de Sebastian. Apretó sus labios para no aumentar el enfado del de al lado mientras Sebastian la llevaba al orgasmo. La cama seguía temblando por la velocidad y fuerza del acto, y Sandra reía al otro lado mientras Kimi negaba comprobando que su amigo se la había jugado. Volvió a golpear la pared pero antes de poder gritarle nada, Sebastian movía el respaldo adrede para que este hiciese mayor estruendo contra el muro en respuesta. Yaiza no pudo evitar sonreírse a la vez que llegaba a su cumbre de placer, y regresó el rostro hacia delante mientras ahogaba sus gritos en ruidos levemente sordos que pese a sus intenciones llegaban al cuarto de al lado. Sebastian era ahora el que se sonreía por la provocación mientras buscaba su propio momento, y llegó a él mientras al otro lado Sandra se dejaba caer en el lateral de la cama riendo.- Le mato.-Kimi miraba la pared como si fuese a matarla a ella. Sandra negaba tapándose la cara con las manos.

-          ¿Acaso pensabas que no iban a hacerlo?-su risa impedía que se la oyese correctamente, pero Kimi la entendió igual.

-          Me da completamente igual. Le voy a matar.-negaba.- Voy a tirar esa cama. Mañana mismo.-se dejó caer en el colchón con Sandra, en su misma posición, al asumir que la pareja de al lado había acabado.- Y a ella no la vuelvo a invitar a ningún lado, que se enfade lo que la salga del—

-          Kimi, en serio.-ella seguía riendo, y sólo al mirarla se contagió del gesto. Seguía cabreado, pero no pudo evitar reír con ella por la propia rabia que le daba todo aquello. La diversión se fue poco a poco del recuerdo al no ser acompañada de más ruidos de respaldos chocando contra paredes y ambos se fueron quedando en silencio. Kimi miraba hacia un lado, y Sandra miraba al suelo aún con una sonrisa causada por el momento protagonizado por su amiga. Kimi llamó su atención sin quererlo al mirarla. Ella le miró a él.

-          En fin.-ella asintió, sin saber por qué.- Pues no nos queda otra que dormir aquí.

-          A no ser que quieras ir a acompañarles.-rieron y él negó.

-          No precisamente.-se levantó de la cama para ir hacia la otra cama, que entendió que era la de Sebastian al ver que Sandra no se levantaba de la otra. Se sentó igual que estaba, y sin querer ambos se miraron sintiéndose verdaderamente estúpidos. Rieron.- Pues nada, habrá que dormir.-ni siquiera reparó en la idea de bajar de nuevo al salón a continuar la copa que iban a empezar, y ella volvió a asentir aceptando la idea de dormir ya.

-          Voy a…-empezó a señalar el baño a la vez que se levantaba. Él asintió y la chica fue hacia allí con el pijama que cogió de una silla. Salió esperando encontrarse a Kimi metido en su cama y dormido, pero el chico seguía en la misma posición. Se giró a ella como si no esperase que saliese del baño, y alzó las cejas de forma inconsciente al verla en un pijama compuesto por una simple camiseta ancha y pantalón verdaderamente corto.

-          Em.-dijo sin más, y ella tragó saliva a la vez que aumentaba el ritmo hacia su cama, en la cual se refugió para que Kimi dejase de mirarla. Aguantó su risa hasta que estuvo cubierta por el edredón y miró al chico que seguía igual.

-          ¿Tú no…?

-          ¿Eh? Ah.-se levantó y se quedó parado.- Yo es que aquí no tengo ropa.-miró hacia la pared que daba al otro dormitorio y volvió a sentir ganas de matar a Sebastian. Sandra rió.- Y no voy a dormir con los vaqueros.

-          ¿No tienes ropa en otro lado? Abajo o algo.-él negó mirando a todos lados. Pasaron unos segundos.

-          Bueno, tú duerme.-la animó a ignorarle y fue a apagar la luz. Pese a que nada alumbraba el dormitorio, por la ventana entraba suficiente claridad lunar para que Sandra pudiese ver a Kimi quitarse los vaqueros y el polo para ir hacia la cama en ropa interior. Él ni siquiera se inmutaba de que estaba siendo observado, y Sandra mantenía los ojos fijados en su cuerpo, que doblaba la ropa sobre la cama para dejarla en la silla más próxima antes de meterse bajo el edredón. Ella tragó saliva y decidió girarse hacia el otro lado en un movimiento rápido, y buscó la forma de quedarse dormida esperando que esa imagen la dejase tranquila durante la noche.


	109. Aguantarse las ganas

Estaba completamente agotado al despertarse. Abrió los ojos sin poner mucho empeño en ello, y sus párpados volvieron a juntarse impidiéndole comprobar que a su lado no estaba el rostro de Yaiza, sino sus pies. Cuando su cerebro asimiló esa imagen sus ojos volvieron a abrirse de repente, y arqueó las cejas sin entender qué estaba pasando a su alrededor. Se acomodó sobre el antebrazo derecho y siguió el recorrido de los pies que tenía al lado hasta el polo opuesto, como si fuese una ruta que no podía saltarse.

Yaiza estaba tapada por la sábana hasta el pecho, y permanecía tumbada bocabajo apoyada sobre los pies de la cama mirando un ordenador. Sebastian seguía arqueando las cejas ante lo extraño de la imagen, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir que ya no estaba tan cansado al verla. Se sentó en su sitio y se tumbó en la misma postura que ella justo a su lado, tapado por la misma sábana. Iba aún adormecido, y el beso que le dio en la mejilla apenas fue con fuerza. Ella sonrió sin dejar de mirar su pantalla.

-          Holita.-le dijo al chico en castellano. Él frunció el ceño y rió.

-          Hola.-la miraba esperando que la chica le buscase, pero estaba demasiado entretenida.- ¿Qué haces?-quería que ella se lo dijese, y ni siquiera prestaba atención al ordenador.

-          Ver qué hay de nuevo por el mundo.-él asintió y finalmente dirigió su mirada a la pantalla. Veía fotos subir y bajar.

-          ¿Qué miras?

-          Tumblr.-volvió a mirarla sin comprender qué acababa de decir.- Es una especie de red social, blogs…

-          Ah…-rió.- Yo es que de estas cosas…-la chica rió y le miró finalmente. Llevaba más de una hora recorriendo páginas en su ordenador, y al mirar a Sebastian fue como si cayese de nuevo en una realidad que le encantaba. No quiso aguantarse las ganas de besarle, y se acercó a sus labios de forma fugaz para darse los buenos días de una forma más sentida. Volvió después a su pantalla, y siguió mirando fotos acompañada del chico, que no entendía el funcionamiento de aquel sitio web.- ¿Y aquí qué miras?

-          Pues… Fotos, más que nada.-no había nada que le interesase en ese momento.- La gente sube fotos de sus ídolos y esas cosas, hacen montajes fotográficos, cosas así. Lloriquean y orgasmean por ellos, entre otras cosas.-ambos rieron.

-          ¿Y qué haces tú en esta página? ¿Tú también orgasmeas?-ella rió.

-          Hace tiempo que no, pero podemos buscar a ver qué sale.

-          De qué.

-          De lo que quieras, mira, espera.-fue al buscador de la página y puso el nombre del chico, que abría los ojos con preocupación.

-          No sé si quiero—

-          Calla.-dio a buscar y al rato la página mostraba un sinfín de fotografías e imágenes en movimiento del chico. Sebastian miraba con poco placer aquellas cosas.

-          Odio las fotos…-ella rió.

-          ¿Por qué? Sales guapísimo, mira.-abrió una en grande y el chico hizo un ruido de desprecio y giró el rostro.- No seas tonto, sales guapo.

-          Si no te digo que salga o no, pero no me gusta verme ahí.-se ponía colorado y sonreía por la vergüenza.

-          Ay, pues sales mucho.-siguieron recorriendo la página hasta que la chica se quedó sin habla.- ¡Mira, si soy yo!-observaban una serie de fotografías de ambos andando por el Paddock de Silverstone. Ella caminaba bajo el brazo del chico, y claramente eran fotografías de pareja.- Oh Dios mío.-se llevó una mano a la boca y sin que Sebastian acabase de mirar las imágenes, cambió de entrada en la página

-          Eh, que yo quería verlas.

-          No.

-          Por qué.-reía.

-          Pues porque seguro que me odian.-Sebastian volvió a reír y la miró sin comprender lo que decía.- Oh, venga, Seb, te aman todas ¿Sabes? Seguro que me odian.-volvió a reír y ella siguió mirando fotografías del chico con cara de pocos amigos hasta que volvió a dar con otra en la que salía ella.- ¡¿Se puede saber por qué salgo de nuevo?!-le dio por mirar las etiquetas de la entrada y encontró su nombre.- ¡¿Y por qué saben mi nombre?!-Sebastian reía.- ¡No te rías!

-          Es que no sé por qué te pones así exactamente.

-          Pues porque no quiero salir, y…-se quedó callada al intentar huir de esas imágenes y dar con una entrada en la que volvía a aparecer, pero no de la forma que más le apetecía. Asintió con desgana, dando así por hecho que sus peores presagios se hacían realidad. Sebastian miraba también con incertidumbre un post en el que aparecían tanto fotos de la chica con Sebastian como con Lewis. Ella seguía asintiendo mientras Sebastian cogía el mando del ordenador para bajar a los comentarios. Empezó a fruncir el ceño cada vez más.

-          ¿Se puede saber qué le pasa a la gente?-Yaiza no miraba a la pantalla, y el chico pretendía que lo hiciese.- ¿Estás viendo lo que dicen?

-          Obviamente no.-miraba hacia sus manos, que estaban sobre el colchón.

-          ¿Ves? Por esto no me gustan estas cosas ¿Qué se cree la gente? –Yaiza no pudo remediarlo y alzó la mirada hacia la pantalla, y sólo el primer comentario despectivo hacia ella la hizo sentirse tan mal que giró la cara hacia un lado. Sebastian se dio cuenta y entre el cabreo de la chica y el propio buscó la forma de manejar esa página.- ¿Cómo dices que funciona este sitio?-ella volvió la vista a Sebastian.

-          ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-          Buscar otra cosa.-le indicó con la mano y Sebastian empezó a escribir el nombre de Kimi en el buscador. Sin saber por qué, Yaiza soltó media sonrisa.- Esto va a ser divertido.-Las primeras imágenes no tenían mayor secreto para ambos, pero dieron con unas cuantas antiguas del finlandés en su época de McLaren que sacaron varias risas duraderas a la pareja.

-          Ay, quítala que me ahogo.-Yaiza no podía mirar más a la pantalla. Sebastian negaba.

-          Estas las quiero yo.

-          ¿Pretendes chantajearle o algo?

-          ¿Chantajearle?

-          Recuerda que te querrá matar en cuanto te vea-Sebastian frunció el ceño sin dejar de sonreír.- Ya sabes que no quería dejarnos dormir juntos.-Sebastian rió y miró a la pantalla de nuevo.

-          No creo que fuese precisamente dormir lo que no nos dejaba.-ahora rió ella.

-          Mejor me lo pones.

-          Pero no puedo chantajearle con esto, ya sabe que existen.

-          Tal vez no lo recuerda. Las puedes llevar a una rueda de prensa y enseñarlas en plan... ¡Mirad lo que he encontrado! –rieron.

-          Entonces me matará con más ganas.-siguieron mirando unas cuantas más.- Anda mira, vuelves a salir.-efectivamente, Yaiza caminaba también por el Paddock con el finlandés.  Esta vez no había comentarios bajo ella, e ignoró el detalle de que su nombre volvía a salir etiquetado para centrarse en que varias entradas más abajo, la que salía en las fotos con ella y Kimi era Sandra, también etiquetada.

-          ¡Ay, que Sandra también sale!-le quitó el ordenador al chico para mirar más de cerca.- Ay, ay, ay.-él reía.- ¿Por qué no recuerdo este momento?

-          A saber de cuándo es.

-          Ya verás cuando se lo diga. ¿Pero por qué nos conocen? En serio, me intriga.

-          Trabajáis para Red Bull.-dio como idea el chico.- Supongo que podrán acceder a vuestros nombres y…-quiso alargar su otra explicación.- Bueno, recuerda que saliste en revistas, tal vez ya te conocen desde entonces.-ella hizo una mueca, pero esta vez estaba más interesada en mirar fotos de Sandra que de centrarse en aquello. Abrió una página para ver sólo fotos de su amiga y también otra de ella misma, y se sorprendió de la amplia variedad de material que había de ambas.

-          Pero por Dios, si salgo horrible aquí.-Sebastian negaba y reía.

-          Boba.

-          Que sí, mírame.-hizo un ruido de asco y él negó de nuevo.- Ay, en esta salgo mona.-volvió él a reír y a negar.

-          No hagas caso a las fotos, tú siempre estás guapísima.-se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla, pero ella le ignoró bastante.

-          Sí, sí, calla. Voy a pasarle las cosas a Sandra por Facebook.-él insistía en darle besos por la mejilla, pero Yaiza estaba demasiado entretenida ante la novedad que tenía entre manos. Sebastian la daba más besos y terminó bajando por su cuello, sin terminar de llamar la atención de la chica. Decidió pasar su mano por su espalda bajo la sábana, esperando que esto terminase de llamar su atención, pero la miró atónito y medio riendo cuando la chica le mandó parar.- Quita, pesado.

-          P-pero—reía.

-          ¿Tú quieres que Kimi nos mate de verdad?-se separaba de él y Sebastian reía.- Aire.

-          No seas tonta.-volvió a llevar su mano por debajo de la sábana hasta su cintura y la intentó atraer hacia él, pero ella se resistió. Sebastian frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca de lamento al ver que la chica le ignoraba. Apoyó su barbilla sobre sus manos y dejó que la chica se entretuviese mientras él caía en el aburrimiento.- Pues nada…-al cabo de un rato decidió llamar la atención, ella le miró.

-          Ay, perdona, es que esto es muy divertido.

-          Pensaba que no te gustaba salir en esa página.

-          No, si ahora estamos riéndonos de Kimi.

-          Qué bien…-él tenía el rostro apoyado sobre una mano, que descansaba en vertical sobre el colchón, y miraba a la nada.- En vez de bajar a hablarlo en persona habláis por ahí.

-          Es que tiene a Kimi al lado –rió- es mejor así.

-          Seguro…-estaba aburrido de verdad.

-          Va, vale.-bajó la pantalla del portátil y se sentó sobre la cama.- Vamos a desayunar.-se acercó al chico y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir de la cama. Sebastian salió de su trance de aburrimiento para observarla caminar desnuda por el cuarto y sintió que se despertaba de nuevo.

-          ¿Y si nos quedamos? Si tampoco hay prisa.-la chica se metió al baño riendo.

-          ¡Vístete, anda!

-          Y tú, y tú, no se te ocurra bajar así a desayunar si no quieres que te desayune a ti.-la oyó de nuevo reír.

-          ¡Compramos más magdalenas el otro día!

-          ¡Pero yo no quiero magdalenas!-protestaba mientras se daba la vuelta en la cama, quedando tumbado de espaldas. Al rato salió la chica completamente vestida.- Qué veloz.

-          Y tú qué lento.-la miraba del revés por su posición, y se hacían muecas como tontos.- Va, venga, vístete.-le dio un golpe en la tripa.

-          Pero sin maltratarme.-ella rió mientras el chico intentaba sujetar sus manos para que dejase de pegarle.

-          Haz el favor de levantarte.-intentó tirar de él, pero Sebastian hizo más fuerza y Yaiza tuvo que apoyarse con una rodilla en la cama para no caer sobre ella.- ¡Seb, haz el favor de—

-          ¡¡Salid ahora mismo los dos del cuarto!!-se soltaron las manos al oír la voz de Kimi gritando al otro lado de la puerta, la cual aporreaba sin piedad. Yaiza se llevó las manos a la boca como si pretendiese que Kimi pensase que no estaba allí, y Sebastian se levantó como un tiro buscando ropa que ponerse.

-          Te lo dije.-susurraba ella. Él reía vistiéndose.- Seb, te dije que no—

-          Calla.-reía otra vez.- Tú déjame a mí.-se puso una camiseta y fue de puntillas hacia la puerta. Intentó escuchar si al otro lado Kimi despotricaba contra él, pero estaba en silencio. Fue a abrir la puerta pero esta se abrió antes de que él pudiese tocar el manillar y tuvo que dar pasos hacia atrás a toda prisa para no recibir un golpe en la cara de la madera.

-          Qué coño hago esperando, si es mi cuarto.-protestaba Kimi para sí y entró de lleno en el dormitorio, y se encaró a Sebastian con los brazos en jarra y cara de pocos amigos. El alemán se aguantaba la risa.- De qué coño vas.

-          ¿Eh?-se hacía el loco y Yaiza permanecía a su espalda escondida.

-          Seb, no te hagas el idiota, porque no estoy de humor.-claramente estaba enfadado.

-          Oh, venga—

-          Seb.-le frenó antes de que pudiese soltar cualquier broma, y Sebastian poco a poco se fue poniendo serio al ver que su amigo no estaba por la labor de seguirlas.- No me hace ni puta gracia.-aguardó en silencio unos segundos.

-          Tampoco hemos hecho nada malo.

-          Nada malo para vosotros, pero es mi cama y es mi dormitorio, en los cuales os dije el primer día que yo dormiría sí o sí cada noche.-Sebastian miró negando a un lado como si recibiese la bronca de su hermano mayor.- Ni se os ocurra volver a follar en mi casa.-Sebastian empezaba a mosquearse tanto como el chico por lo absurdo que veía todo aquello, y le miró también con las manos en su cintura, asintiendo como si le diese la razón a alguien muy pesado. Kimi buscó la cara de Yaiza por la espalda de Sebastian.- Y tú luego pregúntame que por qué te digo las cosas que te digo.

-          Oye, tampoco hace falta que—

-          Seb, haz el favor de callarte de una vez.-Sebastian se mordió el labio para aguantar sus ganas de responderle.- Tirad esas sábanas y dadle la vuelta al colchón.

-          ¿¡Qué?!-no se las aguantó por mucho tiempo.

-          Lo que has oído.

-          No sé qué te hace pensar que voy a hacerlo.-Kimi, que se iba hacia la puerta, se giró con un gesto tan violento que Sebastian decidió no insistir más en su negativa. El finlandés abandonó el cuarto y Sebastian se giró cabreado hacia Yaiza, que compartía el sentimiento.

-          Te lo dije.

-          Ya, ya.-no quería escucharla y la mandaba parar con desgana.

-          Ni ya ni hostias.-pasó por su lado tan cabreada como Kimi y Sebastian volvió a negar sin entender a qué venía todo aquello.

-          ¿Se puede saber por qué te pones así? Te recuerdo que gustó bastante ¿Eh?-la chica se giró a él cabreada.

-          ¿En serio me vienes con esas? –él asentía.- Eres imbécil, en serio.-empezó a tirar de las sábanas y todas las telas de la cama.

-          Me encanta.-ironizaba.- Ahora resulta que lo de anoche fue sólo cosa mía.-ella seguía quitando las cosas de la cama.- Follé solo o algo.

-          Seb, basta, por favor.-no quería escucharle.- Fue idea tuya.

-          Idea que te gustó, creo recordar.

-          ¿Quieres hacer el favor de callarte ya?-intentaba levantar el colchón desde el lado, pero se resistía.- Y haz el favor de ayudarme.-el chico negó y fue hacia allí para darle la vuelta a aquello. Se quedaron mirando el colchón una vez estuvo colocado, y a continuación se miraron entre ellos y Yaiza volvió a negar cruzándose de brazos. Él estaba realmente agotado.

-          Va, no te enfades.-la rodeó por la espalda desganado, y ella le burlaba con muecas.- Que le den, en serio. Envidioso de mierda.-ella rió.

-          Déjale, hará mucho que no lo hace.-Sebastian rió por lo bajo y agradeció que con suerte la chica pensase que reía a su comentario y no por la cruda realidad.- Vamos a desayunar de una vez.-echó las sábanas a lavar, le cogió de la mano y salieron del cuarto hacia la cocina. Sandra estaba allí sentada, y les miró aguantándose la risa cuando entraron. Kimi miraba algo en la nevera, y todo se volvió bastante incómodo. Yaiza se fue a sentar con la chica y Sebastian empezó a buscar las magdalenas por los armarios bajo la mirada acusativa de Kimi. Le ignoró por completo y fue a la mesa con los bollos, y ambos se pusieron a comer hasta que Yaiza decidió hablar a Sandra.- He visto más fotos, luego te las enseño.-la comentaba por lo bajo mientras la chica asentía.

-          Ey, ey.-Sebastian se acordó.- ¿Tienes las fotos de este ahí?-hablaban entre susurros mientras Kimi volvía a mirar cosas en la nevera. Sandra asintió.- Enséñame alguna.-Sandra dudó al principio pero decidió buscar alguna, y mostró una en la que Kimi claramente hacía una especie de postura atlética extraña que bien podría formar parte del baile del verano. Los tres rieron.- Oye, Kimi.-le llamó, y este se giró asumiendo que su amigo iba a provocarle con algo por el simple hecho de dirigirle la palabra. Se acercó con menosprecio.- ¿Tan bien te lo pasabas en McLaren?-las dos chicas empezaron a reír mientras Kimi se agachaba un poco a mirar la fotografía. Sebastian empezó a reír también pero Kimi le paró dándole una colleja bastante dolorosa. El alemán volvió a reír al poco.

-          Oh, venga, si sales genial.-Yaiza era ahora la que provocaba, y Kimi la miraba maldiciendo el no poder darla en la nuca a ella también.

-          ¿Te hicieron más? Yo quiero ver toda la sesión.-Sandra se unía a la jornada de bromas.

-          ¿Sabéis que os podéis quedar durmiendo en el felpudo de casa si me sale de los cojones?-los tres rieron con más ganas.- Sois unos auténticos gilipollas.

-          Pero no somos tan geniales como tú.-no supo que hizo Sebastian con el móvil que apareció otra imagen de Kimi, esta vez sin poses de baile, sino con un ventilador delante que quitaba el sentido a la fotografía.- Mira, lo que decía.-Kimi volvió a darle otra colleja y Sebastian y las chicas siguieron riendo.

Kimi salió de la cocina ignorando las risas que dejaba a su espalda. Subió hacia su dormitorio buscando comprobar que la pareja había llevado a cabo las tareas que les había impuesto, y aunque no supo comprobar que el colchón había girado, decidió creerles. No habían puesto sábanas nuevas, pero no había rastro de las antiguas por ningún lado, y al menos por esa parte respiró más tranquilo. Decidió hacer la cama por su cuenta, y comprobó que estaba bastante cabreado esa mañana cuando puso el cubrecolchón del revés.

Resopló varias veces en el proceso, y se sentó a los pies de la cama cuando terminó de organizarla a su gusto. Le molestaba bastante que tanto Yaiza como Sebastian se tomasen su hospitalidad a la ligera, y se daba la razón a sí mismo en cuanto al cabreo al sentir que fue bastante claro con las indicaciones de no quitarle su dormitorio.

-          ¿Tanto te molesta?-giró el rostro hacia la puerta. Sandra estaba bajo el marco de la misma, queriendo no reír.- Lo de estos, digo.

-          No me hace gracia, ya lo sabes.

-          Tampoco es para tanto.-la miró dudándolo.

-          No me molesta que follen, lo llevan haciendo días, ya te lo dije, me molesta que follen en mi cama.

-          ¿Qué esperas que hagan? ¿Qué se vayan a la calle?

-          De ahora en adelante más les vale.-ella rió y como pasó la noche anterior, él se contagió sin saber por qué.- En serio, sólo pedí que respetasen estos límites.-insistía.

-          Están en la flor de la vida de su relación.-sobreactuaba al hablar. Kimi volvía a reír.- No les quites eso.

-          Tarde. Aquí ya no vuelven a follar, te lo digo yo.

-          ¿Eres así con todo el mundo?-seguían riendo.

-          Hombre, en mi casa sólo follo yo, como comprenderás.-no buscaba ponerla nerviosa con esa frase, pero consiguió que la chica tragase saliva varias veces antes de eliminar su risa por pura vergüenza.-En fin.-quiso dejar eso a un lado y controló él mismo sus ganas de reír.- ¿Qué querías?-ella negó.

-          Nada importante, saber si podías acercarme esta tarde al supermercado.-él frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Para?

-          Comprar.-rió.

-          El qué.

-          Cosas.

-          Qué cosas.

-          Cosas de supermercado.-rieron.- Quiero cocinar, si me dejas.

-          ¿Dejarte?

-          Es tu casa, a lo mejor ellos no pueden follar y yo no puedo cocinar.-él negó riendo.

-          Cocina, cocina.-asintió.- Esta tarde te acerco.-la chica se fue de nuevo hacia la cocina y Kimi decidió meterse a la ducha para intentar bajar sus malos humos. Salió del agua mucho más relajado, pero cuando llegó de nuevo a la cocina sintió que los nervios se ponían a flor de piel.- Qué haces.-Yaiza se giraba de golpe hacia él con las manos en alto, sujetando con una de ellas una batidora y con la otra un saco de harina.- Dime que no.

-          S-sí.-no quiso reír mientras bajaba las manos y se aferraba a ambas cosas que sujetaba. Kimi resopló y se dejó caer sobre la silla más cercana aceptando la cruda realidad que llegaría en forma de galletas. Sandra asentía dándole la razón mientras se miraban sin encontrar remedio.- Prometo que me saldrán buenas.

-          No prometas lo imposible.-Sandra le rió y Yaiza se giró furiosa a terminar sus galletas. Al poco rato metía la masa en la nevera y se sentaba con el resto en la mesa con gesto ofendido.- Yai, sabes que se te da mal.

-          Cállate. A él le gustaron.-miraba a Sebastian, que asentía.

-          A él le gusta todo lo que hagas, joder.-Sebastian volvió a asentir y rió, y ella le hizo pucheros.- No empecéis. Algún día me explicaréis por qué sois unos putos moñas pero luego os volvéis unos salvajes en la cama.-Sebastian rió negando y Yaiza le miró colorada.

-          Bestia…-le reprochó.

-          A poco más me rompéis la cama. Hay marcas en la puta pared de los golpes.-los ojos de Yaiza mostraban susto mientras Sebastian se escondía bajo su propia mano para reír. Sandra mientras tanto reía en libertad.

-          T-tampoco es eso.-el chico recorrió a su amiga con la mirada haciéndola saber que se equivocaba.- Idiota.-se levantó y salió de la cocina, y no regresó hasta la hora de comer. Se alegró al ver que Sandra había preparado arroz a la cubana, y que para su mayor felicidad los platos estaban a punto de ir hacia la mesa. Conversaron durante la comida ignorando los problemas de por la mañana. Kimi y Sebastian ya ni se picaban entre ellos, ni se daban collejas, y las dos chicas llevaron la voz cantante durante toda la comida sacando varios temas que provocaron que los platos permaneciesen ya vacíos sobre la mesa durante un largo periodo de tiempo.

-          ¿No hay postre?-Sebastian seguía hambriento.

-          Soy tan fan de tu dieta…-le rió el comentario a Sandra.- ¿No hay nada? Yo la verdad es que también me he quedado con hambre.

-          Si me dais poco más de un cuarto de hora os traigo postre.-miraron a Yaiza asustados.- Las galletas.

-          No.-Kimi fue rápido.- Que la comida me ha sentado bien, no me jodas la digestión.-Ella negaba mientras se ponía en pie. Sacó la masa, la moldeó rápidamente, fue hacia el horno y lo puso a calentar, y los otros tres siguieron hablando mientras ella intentaba poner las galletas en el sitio correcto una vez este marcaba la temperatura necesaria. No regresó a la mesa y decidió agacharse a mirar el horno durante todo el proceso, y se sorprendió de que al menos en aspecto había mejorado bastante en cuanto a la última tanda. Dio unos pequeños saltitos imposibles manteniéndose de cuclillas y abrió la puerta para sacar las galletas. Los otros seguían en su mundo hablando, y se quedaron mudos cuando al rato la chica llegó con las galletas en un plato, poniéndolas sobre la mesa. Sandra y Kimi se miraron con desesperación, y Sebastian les miraba a ambos queriendo reír.

-          ¿Quién será el primero?-preguntaba la cocinera. Kimi y Sandra negaron.

-          Va, voy.-Sebastian fue a coger una pero Yaiza le dio un manotazo.

-          Tú no. Ellos primero.

-          P-pero—

-          A ti ya sé que te gustan.-hizo una mueca sin aprobar su decisión y esperaron a que Kimi y Sandra dejasen de mirarse con desprecio.- S-sé que frías estarían más buenas, pero... Va, jo…

-          Yai, es que—

-          Yo creo que debería ser Kimi.-Sandra se quitó el marrón de encima interrumpiéndole. Él la miraba con una ceja alzada.- Es el anfitrión, ya sabes.

-          Eso, eso.-Yaiza le acercó el plato y el chico buscó la forma de asesinar con la mirada a Sandra, que reía por lo bajo junto a Sebastian.- Kimi, porfa, sólo una, si no pido tanto.

-          Pides demasiado.-decidió quitárselo de encima y cogió una, la que menos horrible le pareció, y se metió un cacho en la boca. Los tres le miraban expectante, y Sandra se alejaba hacia atrás por si le daba por escupir, pero el tiempo pasaba y la cara de Kimi se mantenía tan asustada como la del resto.

-          ¿Y bien?-Yaiza se ponía histérica. Pasaron más segundos y Kimi tragó la galleta y miró a Sandra. Ella empezó a negar sin creerlo y Sebastian empezó a reír.

-          Joder, que le ha gustado.-el alemán miraba a Yaiza dándole la buena noticia, y ella se emocionó tanto que se puso a aplaudir antes de levantarse a abrazar a Kimi.

-          Quita, quita.-se retiró de ella.- No te emociones.

-          ¡Te gusta!

-          No, simplemente no es tan vomitiva como las otras.

-          ¡Te gusta!

-          Que no, pesada.-ella le miró esperando que Kimi se diese cuenta del adjetivo que acababa de decirla.- Quiero decir, que no.-Sebastian metió la mano en el plato y devoró una él solo. Asintió varias veces.

-          _Fifífimaf_.-intentó decir metiéndose otra en la boca. Yaiza volvió a aplaudir mientras Sandra comía una asombrada por las reacciones. Miró igual de asustada a Kimi.

-          ¡Te gusta!-repitió la chica de nuevo y Sandra la miró con el mismo rostro.

-          ¿Has practicado?-negó. Sandra miró el plato buscando encontrar la receta mágica.- Dios, Yai, está riquísima.

-          ¡Ay, ay!-se emocionó al ver que Sandra cogía otra y que Sebastian no dejaba de engullirlas.- ¿No quieres más?-le preguntaba ilusionada a Kimi.

-          N-no, da igual.

-          Va, venga.

-          Que no, además si ya sólo queda una ¿Acaso no vas a comer tú?-se levantó ella.

-          ¡Tengo más en el horno!-Sebastian empezó a reír y procuró no atragantarse con la galleta que tenía en la boca, y Sandra esperó a acabar de reír también para no dar un nuevo mordisco. Kimi negó y soltó media sonrisa a la vez que Yaiza empezaba a colocar nuevas galletas en otro plato que no tardó en decorar la mesa.- ¡Come, come!

-          A tomar por culo –decidió dejar al lado sus intenciones por no reconocer que le gustaban y empezó a coger galletas, y a los pocos minutos el plato volvía a estar vacío.- En fin, que—

-          ¿Puedo hacer más mañana?

-          Relájate, que aunque mi coche no corra una puta mierda quiero poder entrar en él. Ey –llamó la atención de Sandra- ¿No decías de ir a comprar?

-          Ah, sí, sí.

-          ¿No es pronto?-Sebastian miró la hora.

-          Prefiero irme ahora antes de que tu novia se ponga a hacer más galletas.-la aludida sacó la lengua y Sandra y Kimi se pusieron en pie.- ¿Sabes qué quieres?

-          Más o menos, pero miraré por si se me ocurre algo allí.

-          ¿Qué vais a comprar?

-          Comida.-resumió él en respuesta a Yaiza.

-          Comprad para hacer galle—

-          No.-no la dejaron rechistar y salieron de la cocina, y a los diez minutos ambos salían de la casa para ir al supermercado.

El viaje esa vez fue menos calmado para Sandra, pues puesto a que no llovía Kimi decidió darle más velocidad al coche, como ya pasó en su viaje al sitio con Yaiza. A Sandra no le molestaba en absoluto, pero echaba de menos mirar por la ventalla llena de gotas de lluvia el paisaje oscuro de las calles. Ahora todo estaba más claro, y aunque era obvio que hacía mejor tiempo que la otra noche, seguía dándole una horrible sensación de frío.

En el supermercado no pasaron mucho tiempo, pues Sandra terminó yendo a tiro hecho a por las cosas que quería para cocinar, y en apenas media hora dejaban la compra de nuevo en el maletero para ponerse en marcha.

-          ¿Quieres hacer algo?-ella se ponía el cinturón expectante.

-          ¿De qué?

-          Yo qué sé, por eso pregunto.

-          ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-          Eso he preguntado yo.-ella rió.

-          Me refiero a qué opciones tengo.-se encogió de hombros.

-          Bueno, no creo que te apetezca ir andando, más que nada porque como tu amiga decides ir en chaquetitas por la vida.-rió la chica.- Así que no sé, en coche, lo que quieras.-Tragó saliva y sin poder evitarlo se acordó de cuando Kimi la llevó a los miradores de Mallorca. Aceptaba su idea de no abandonar el coche, y se concentraba en desear trasladarse a la isla otra vez con él por arte de magia.

-          Dame una vuelta.-ofreció.- Por…-hacía gestos en redondo con las manos.- No sé, la zona.

-          ¿La zona?-rió.

-          Yo que sé. ¿No hay nada que ver? ¿Paseos llamativos o algo?

-          Puedo ir hacia las afueras de esta zona si quieres, hay un lago.

-          En Finlandia. Un lago. Uou.-rieron.

-          Sí, sorprendente. ¿Quieres?-ella asintió.- Tardaremos bastante, eso sí.

-          Bueno, no hay nada que hacer, y en el maletero no hay congelados.

-          Y si los hubiese los sacamos por la ventana y ya se congelarán, tranquila.-ella rió y Kimi puso el coche en marcha.

Kimi tenía razón y el viaje se alargó más de lo que Sandra esperaba, pero en ningún momento eso fue algo que la molestó. Miraba por la ventana, observando el paisaje que cambiaba de ciudad a paseos desérticos en pocos metros. Le llamaba la atención lo rápido que oscurecía por todos lados, y a medida que la luz se iba apagando ella sentía un poco más de frío.

Agradeció con media sonrisa a Kimi que pusiese la calefacción del coche más alta cuando notó su bajada de temperatura, pero aquello no fue suficiente para que ambos se dirigiesen la palabra en ningún momento del viaje. Miró un momento el móvil para comprobar la hora que era, y apenas había pasado una hora y media desde que habían salido de casa. Yaiza le preguntaba por mensaje si iban a tardar, y ella se limitaba a responder que sí para no perder el tiempo con el teléfono. Lo guardó de nuevo en su bolsillo y se acurrucó un poco más hacia la ventana para ver el paisaje, sintiendo así el frío que el cristal transmitía.

Al rato llegaron al lago al que Kimi hacía referencia, y allí el clima todavía era más frío para ella, pero sentía verdadera necesidad por salir a sentirlo de cerca.

-          ¿Podemos bajar?-Kimi alzo ambas cejas sorprendido, pero no dudó en asentir encogiéndose de hombros. Aparcó donde pudo, a un lado de la carretera que recorría en puente aquel lago, y Sandra bajó del coche aferrándose a su chaqueta lo más que podía. Era una imagen bastante pacífica pese a lo invernal del ambiente. El lago estaba rodeado por una especie de bosque no muy poblado, y le gustó tanto que decidió sacar de nuevo el móvil para hacer alguna foto.

-          No esperes que te deje sentarte ahí.-señaló las barras de hierro que servían de barandilla en el puente. Ella rió.

-          Descuida.-se sintió nerviosa por el detalle de su protección, y decidió no mirarle para no aumentar esa sensación. Hizo alguna foto más y guardó el teléfono.

-          ¿No quieres que te haga?

-          No.

-          ¿Y eso?-se encogió de hombros.

-          Prefiero la imagen así.-él aceptó su excusa y miró al paisaje como ella hacía, y aunque se moría de frío decidió no decirle nada al chico, que pese a que conocía aquello como la palma de su mano, se hipnotizaba como ella.- Es precioso.

-          Tiene su encanto, sí.-le rió.- No es Mallorca, eso sí.-sintió un pinchazo en el pecho al oírle hacer esa referencia, y tardó más de la cuenta en responderle.

-          Es diferente.-él la miró.

-          ¿Qué prefieres?-sabía a lo que se refería, pero decidió tomarse de nuevo tiempo para hablar.

-          Ambas cosas me gustan.

-          Creo que eres más del calor de Mallorca.-rió, y ella asintió.

-          Obviamente el clima prefiero aquel. No te ofendas.-él negó riendo.- Pero ambos sitios son preciosos.

-          Está bien saberlo.

-          ¿Por?-se encogió de hombros.

-          Tienes gustos variados. Mallorca y Finlandia no se parecen en nada.

-          Ya, bueno.-estaba cruzada de brazos impidiendo que el frío llegase a ella por todo el cuerpo, y miraba a cada rincón como si no lo hubiese visto nunca. Algo en ella le hacía pensar que aquel sitio en el fondo tampoco era tan llamativo, y que sin embargo era la compañía de su lado lo que lo hacía especial, pero se negó tanto a aceptarlo que decidió girarse para ir al coche.

-          ¿Ya te has cansado?

-          ¿Eh? No, no.-regresó por miedo a ofenderle.

-          Si quieres nos vamos.

-          No, en serio. Es sólo que, nada, da igual.-no quería hablar, y sin embargo su voz actuaba por cuenta propia.

-          Es sólo qué.-él quería saberlo. Ella sonrió mirando al suelo.

-          Nada, en serio. Es sólo que –repitió- nunca me imaginé estar en Finlandia.-él la miró de forma tranquila.

-          ¿En qué sentido?

-          En este.-resumió mirándole, y él se aceptó a sí mismo como motivo. Sintió frío de forma inesperada, y encogió sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos por no querer soportarlo mucho. La miraba atónito, y no era capaz de formular palabra para hacer que ese incómodo momento quedase a un lado. Ella también le miraba, incapaz de desconectar de sus ojos, y se mordía el labio inferior poco a poco esperando que su boca no empezase a balbucear cualquier tontería. Llegó un momento en el que él sentía más frío que ella, y su cuerpo le decía que sólo Sandra podía devolverle el calor que empezaba a echar mucho en falta. Se dio cuenta de que era esa sensación de necesidad la que actuaba por él cuando vio a Sandra mucho más cerca suyo que antes, siendo consciente de que la chica no se había movido ni un paso, y quiso que su organismo se dejase llevar hacia sus labios para calmar esa necesidad de calor. Una necesidad que no llegó a ser saciada tras el brinco de alarma dado por la chica tras oír el claxon de un coche pasando a demasiada velocidad por el carril que tenían a su lado. Kimi hizo una mueca sin que ella le viese, y se retiró para ir hacia el coche.

-          No podemos estar aquí.

-          ¿N-no?-bajaba de su nube.

-          No.-rió.- Vámonos antes de que nos vuelvan a llamar la atención.-fue refunfuñando en silencio hacia el coche, y se puso el cinturón a malas mientras él ponía en marcha el coche.

-          ¿Te suelen pitar si haces cosas así?-seguía sorprendida. Él rió.

-          A veces sí, sí.

-          Pues qué bien.-se cruzó de brazos y se acomodó de nuevo hacia la ventana para disfrutar del viaje de vuelta, que debido a la oscuridad que les iba acechando se convirtió en algo más duradero.

En la casa, desde hacía horas, la pareja deambulaba sin saber muy bien en qué pasar el rato. Yaiza había decidido ver alguna serie antes de preguntarle a Sandra si iba a tardar mucho, y tras obtener su respuesta se fue hacia la ducha para deshacerse del sudor y marcas de galleta que le había dejado su sesión culinaria por el cuerpo.

Se secó el pelo de nuevo, evitando el constipado claro que le daría dejárselo mojado en aquel lugar, y debido al calor que aquel cacharro la dejó en el cuerpo, apenas se puso una camiseta varias tallas grande por encima para andar por la casa. Recogió un poco sus cosas mientras Sebastian permanecía abajo en la cocina mirando su ordenador. Yaiza bajó al rato con él, aburrida de ver que ni Sandra ni Kimi regresaban a casa, y se sentó al lado del chico a mirar qué hacía.

-          Trabajo.-resumió él.

-          ¿De qué?

-          Escribo emails a la fábrica.

-          ¿De qué?-insistió.

-          Pues respondiendo a cosas.-rió. No tenía nada que hacer así que se dedicó a observarle trabajar. Estaba completamente serio y centrado en lo que hacía, y no paraba de alborotarse el pelo y morderse el labio cada vez que su cerebro se ponía en funcionamiento. Ella sonreía admirándole.- ¿Estos no vienen?-pese a su concentración, se dio cuenta de que seguían solos.

-          Sandra dijo que tardarían bastante.-exageró.

-          Ah.-su cerebro no terminó de analizar la información, y la dejó en el olvido mientras seguía escribiendo en el ordenador. Ella le seguía mirando. No le aburría hacerlo, pero quería llamar su atención de alguna forma, pues empezaba a sentir que podían aprovechar el tiempo de alguna forma mejor. Se levantó para andar un poco allí, y aunque la cocina era la zona más fría de la casa, ella seguía tan campante con su camiseta enorme. Dejó de andar y se sentó en el borde de la mesa, al lado del ordenador del chico.

-          ¿Sigues trabajando?-él asintió sin despegarse de la pantalla, y sonrió sin poder evitarlo al verse a sí misma igual de embobada esa misma mañana sobre la cama.- ¿Te queda mucho?

-          Sí.-fue breve.

-          Cuánto.

-          Mucho.-otra vez. No quería perder el tiempo y seguía escribiendo en el ordenador a toda velocidad. Rió por su brevedad y no dejó de mirarle, y se mordió el labio a la vez que él, aunque por motivos diferentes. Se sentó aún más en la mesa, quedando sus piernas colgando por el borde, y se divertía jugando con su pie por el lado de la pierna del chico, que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de dónde venían esos roces. Movía su pierna hacia el otro lado como si fuese un mosquito el que le molestase, y ella reía por lo bajo. Se echaba como podía hacia el lado del ordenador poco a poco, pero él se movía con él.

-          ¿Y si lo dejas para luego?-ofrecía. Él negó.

-          He de acabar ahora.

-          ¿Por qué?

-          Es urgente.

-          Ya…-le miró un rato más.- Kimi y Sandra van a tardar.-repitió. Él no la escuchó.- Seb.-alzó un poco la voz, y sonrió al ver que se giraba a ella alterado.- Que estos van a tardar.

-          Ya, ya te oí.

-          ¿Qué tal si apagas el ordenador un rato?-volvía a juguetear con si pie en su pierna, solo que ahora lo hacía por encima de la misma, llegando hacia su torso e intentando meterlo por debajo de su camiseta. Sebastian movió la mano hacia dicha zona y le retiró el pie, haciendo que la chica se riese.

-          No puedo.

-          Seguro que sí.

-          Yai, debería estar en la fábrica y estoy aquí, como no conteste ahora—

-          Te van a castigar, seguro.-le burlaba, y él se impacientaba por perder el tiempo hablando. Resoplaba volviendo de nuevo al teclado, y ella insistió en juguetear debajo de su camiseta para ver cómo el chico llevaba su mano a retirarlo cada dos por tres.

-          Yai, por favor.-la pedía que parase, y ella negaba riendo. No la insistió mucho más, y pensó que trabajaría en paz cuando la chica se bajó de la mesa, pero no se desplazó de su lado. Apoyó la mano en el respaldo de la silla y se pegó un poco hacia él, mirando la pantalla y mirándole a él de seguido. Sebastian seguía intentando concentrarse pese a la presencia de Yaiza.

-          ¿Crees que Kimi se enfadaría mucho si volviésemos a hacerlo?-Al principio no entendía su frase, y frunció el ceño pretendiendo preguntarle que a qué se refería, pero la miró al caer en la cuenta con cara atónita.

-          ¿Estás loca? Nos mata.-volvió a teclear.

-          No si no se entera.

-          Se enteraría.

-          No si no está en casa.-fue a responderla para negar sus insistencias, pero al mirarla vio cómo la ropa interior de la chica bajaba por sus piernas de un tirón como si hubiesen salido de su cuerpo escopetadas. Ella seguía cubierta con la enorme camiseta, y aun así Sebastian sentía que llevaba demasiada menos ropa que antes. Miró hacia atrás alarmado, como si esperase encontrar allí a alguien, y ella rió.- Estamos solos, Seb.

-          ¿Estás loca?-susurraba, y ella reía mientras volvía a sentarse sobre la mesa como estaba antes, negándole con una sonrisa. Se habían cambiado los papeles de la noche anterior.- Yai, haz el favor. –señalaba al suelo para que bajase hacia allí. Volvió a negar y llevó la mano a la tapa del portátil.- En serio, he de trabajar.

-          Pues trabaja luego.-Sebastian hacía lo posible para que ella no apagase el ordenador, pero bajó la pantalla sin mucho problema, y dejó el ordenador al otro lado poniéndose ella ahora justo delante de él. El chico tragó saliva.

-          Y-yai, por favor.

-          Por favor qué.-se echó un poco hacia delante y descruzó las piernas para ponerlas a los lados de las del chico, y pese a que la camiseta seguía cubriendo todo su cuerpo él se sentía completamente vendido a ella. Tragó saliva otra vez y asumió que no iba a poder trabajar.

-          Por qué me haces esto.-dijo entre alguna especie de sollozos. Ella se mordió el labio y se sonrió.

-          Porque esto es mejor que trabajar.-Sebastian volvió a tragar saliva y miró hacia su espalda otra vez.- No van a venir.-ya lo sabía, pero fue como si lo necesitase oír de nuevo.

-          A la mierda.-Se levantó y se lanzó a los labios de la chica, que le recibió como pudo para corresponderle. La tumbó sobre la mesa y tiró de su cintura hacia él, y aunque llevaba el pantalón puesto, su erección sintió a la chica completamente desnuda de cintura para abajo. Seguía besándola, aunque al poco rato se desplazó a su cuello mientras Yaiza se despojaba de la camiseta del chico. Recorría su cuello y pecho con las manos y la boca, y ella se sonreía por haber conseguido atraerle hacia ella.

Sebastian seguía acercándola cada vez más hacia él, y ella misma decidió bajar un poco su pantalón y su ropa interior para buscar su miembro y llevarlo hacia su interior. Sintió un escalofrío al notarlo, y fue como una sorpresa pese a que ella era la que lo introducía. Se acomodó sobre lo alto de la mesa y se aferró a él con un brazo rodeando su cuello mientras Sebastian empezaba a moverse de adelante hacia atrás. Se empujaban el uno con el otro, y ella terminó ejerciendo más fuerza haciendo que Sebastian cayese de nuevo sobre la silla a cámara lenta con ella encima.

Agarró el respaldo de la silla mientras empezaba a subir y bajar sobre el chico, y él dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás en las primeras cabalgadas por sentirse tan dominado. Agarraba su cintura, esperando poder llevar él el ritmo, pero separaba los dedos de su piel por el placer que empezaba a recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Yaiza empezó a besar su cuello sin dejar de mover su cintura, y ahora necesitaba arañarla para liberar el placer de alguna forma. Empezaba sentirse incómodo en aquella silla, y odiaba verla tan tapada encima suyo.

-          V-vamos arriba.-ofreció, y ella asintió sonriendo. Se levantó y pretendió echar a andar, pero él la cogía de la mano para atraerla a su cuerpo y volver a besarla. Andaba de espaldas, y se guiaba por los pasos de él que tampoco la mostraban un camino seguro. Se topó con la escalera que subía a la otra planta, y le giró para que fuese él el que los subiese de espaldas. No dejaban de besarse, y echaban tanto de menos el placer que no terminaron de recorrer la escalera. Sebastian se dejó caer en uno de los peldaños del final de la misma, y ella se sentaba de nuevo encima agarrada a los barrotes de madera de su lado izquierdo. No la dejó acomodarse cuando ya volvía a entrar en ella, y ahora él se encargaba de marcar el ritmo mientras Yaiza se abrazaba a él como podía gimiendo de placer. Aquel sitio era mucho más incómodo que la silla de la cocina, y aun así el placer le podía más que las ganas de trasladarse.

A sus movimientos empezaron a acompañarlos los de ella, que se sincronizaban en busca de un placer mutuo que no les costaba conseguir. Yaiza se sentía más derrotada ahora que él, y agarrándose como podía al barrote de su lado, dejaba que el chico recorriese su cuello con la boca. Sebastian llevaba también sus manos por su torso y masajeaba su pecho bajo la camiseta,  proporcionándola placer de todas las formas posibles. Los diferentes focos de sensaciones a lo largo de su cuerpo la impidieron seguir correspondiendo sus movimientos, y terminó dejándose llevar por él durante su estancia en aquel incómodo escalón.

Se sentía inútil por recibir tanto placer, y le miró con rabia esperando tentarle a seguir su desplazamiento. No le ofreció nada de forma verbal, y se soltó de la madera para levantarse y tirar de su mano hacia el piso de arriba. Seguía besándola para no perder el sentirla, y agarró su mano con fuerza cuando la chica fue a entrar al cuarto de invitados.

-          No.-ella le miró sorprendida.- Vamos al otro.-rió.

-          No podemos.

-          Oh, sí.-volvió a besarla apoyándola contra la pared, y le dio ligeros mordiscos por el cuello para que no perdiese el placer de camino a la vez que la despojaba de su camiseta.

-          N-nos pillará.

-          No si no está en casa.-repitió su propia frase, y se sonrió dejándose llevar por la nueva travesura de Sebastian. Tiró de su mano y la llevó al cuarto de Kimi, y volvió a empujarla a la cama como ya hizo la noche anterior, aunque esta vez con más ganas de hacerlo en aquel lugar. Se aferró a la chica mientras volvía a entrar en ella, y Yaiza asumió que ni cambiando de lugar se veía capaz de corresponderle. Volvía a dejarle besar su cuello y recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos, y ella se limitaba a arañar su espalda y tirar de su pelo depositando en esas acciones toda su excitación. Llegó al orgasmo antes que él, y sólo sus gemidos de placer sirvieron para que el chico no se retrasase en demasía en el suyo. Se quedó tumbado sobre ella, cogiendo aire pese al poco canal de ventilación entre su rostro y el cuello de Yaiza, y ella se sonreía acariciando su pelo con calma.

-          ¿Ves?-él no se movió, pero respiró con más profundidad haciéndola saber que la escuchaba.- Esto es mejor que trabajar.-sintió que Sebastian reía, y en ese momento no quiso pensar en irse de allí para recoger la ropa que habían soltado por el camino y recoger de nuevo la cama. Sólo quería quedarse tumbada durante horas, sintiendo la respiración de Sebastian junto a su cuello y sus pulsaciones aceleradas junto a las suyas. Y él ya ni siquiera se acordaba de que en la fábrica esperaban su respuesta con urgencia.

-          Mucho mejor.

 


	110. Riendas

Se negó a quedarse dormido después de aquella aventura. Tras estirarse al lado de Yaiza, se sentó sobre la cama y miró aturdido al dormitorio de Kimi, sonriendo con maldad sin poder evitarlo. Ella estaba completamente despierta y ya había recuperado todas las fuerzas perdidas durante el acto. Miraba a Sebastian esperando escuchar el motivo de su separación corporal.

-          Recojamos, anda.-la dio una palmada suave en la pierna y Yaiza copió su postura respondiendo así a su llamada.

-          Hoy no hemos destrozado nada.-él rió a la vez que la seguía con la mirada mientras esta se colgaba del lateral de la cama mirando por debajo de la misma. Se alzó de nuevo con una lámpara de mesilla en la mano.- Mira, ni se dio cuenta.

-          De lo que se va a dar cuenta es de que hay ropa por toda la casa, así que va –volvió a darle otra palmada- vamos a recoger.

-          Tráeme las cosas.-le pidió cuando se levantó. La miró con una ceja alzada y a punto de reír a la vez que se abrochaba los pantalones.- Es que estoy cansada.-hizo pucheros y él negó, cogiéndola del brazo.

-          ¿Y perderme el desfile?-la miró de arriba abajo mientras ella intentaba taparse con las sábanas. Le sacó la lengua.- Ni de coña, vaya.

-          Imbécil…-caminó en el frente, pero aferrada a la sábana en todo momento. Abrió la puerta y miró por el pequeño hueco que dejó para comprobar que estaban solos. Sebastian esperaba desde atrás.- Aún no han llegado.

-          ¿De verdad piensas que estaríamos vivos de haber llegado ya?-ella rió y dio un brinco al sentir las manos de Sebastian en su cintura.- Venga.-insistió en que saliese y ella cumplió, topándose con su camiseta extra grande tirada en el suelo.- Mira, primera prenda.-ella rió y fue hacia ella para cogerla, haciendo una bola con la camiseta. Sebastian la volvió a mirar con una ceja levantada.- ¿No te la pones?-ella resopló y puso los ojos en blanco, y con tal de no alargar su jueguecito, se quitó la sábana y se puso la camiseta sin darle tiempo al chico a disfrutar de la imagen.

-          Eres pesado.-protestó yendo hacia la escalera. Ambos reían por lo bajo.

-          De pesado nada, como novio digo yo que tendré algún beneficio.-la abrazó por la cintura mientras llegaban al escalón. Ella se sentía incapaz de bajarlo con sus manos rodeando su cuerpo y se agarró a los barrotes de madera para mantener el equilibrio.- ¿Por aquí no hay nada?-miraba a cada lado.

-          Parece que no.-llegaron a la cocina y Sebastian se puso su camiseta, que estaba tirada en el suelo completamente arrugada.- Vaya pintas.-protestó por la imagen del chico. Este se miraba de arriba abajo.

-          ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tan mal voy? Tampoco me voy a vestir de gala para recibirles.-ella rió.- ¿Ya está?-ella asintió y se encogió de y hombros.

-          Parece que sí.-se abrazó a él por el cuello mientras Sebastian imitaba su gesto asintiendo. Rieron antes de darse un corto beso y los dos se giraron hacia el pasillo en donde el ruido de la puerta cortaba el silencio.- Llegaron.-informó sin necesidad. Ambos fueron hacia el pasillo y vieron a Kimi y Sandra entrando cargados con bolsas.- ¿Habéis dejado algo en el super?

-          A las cajeras.-bromeó el finlandés.- ¿Tú no tienes frío?-había alzado la mirada de las bolsas para mirar a Yaiza al contestarla, y la vio con la camiseta gigante que llevaba. Yaiza hizo como que se pensaba la respuesta para contestar de forma bromista, pero sin saber cómo, sintió un escalofrío subiendo por sus piernas. Abrió los ojos como platos y miró rápidamente a Sebastian, pellizcándole el brazo. Este fue a gritar pero ella le hacía gestos de alarma mientras Sandra y Kimi hablaban sobre dónde guardar la comida.

-          ¿Qué te pasa ahora?-la susurraba. Yaiza le daba golpes en el brazo.

-          ¡Que no llevo nada debajo!-le gritaba también en susurros. Sebastian la miró de arriba abajo y se sonrió habiendo recibido aquella frase como un comentario pícaro. Ella negó y volvió a darle en el brazo.- ¡Que no sé dónde está la ropa!-Sebastian abrió los ojos tanto como ella y ambos se giraron a un Kimi que venía de frente. Yaiza dio vueltas sobre sí misma quedando frente a la cocina y viendo la parte inferior de su lencería bajo la silla más cercana a la puerta. Abrió la boca alarmada y la cerró impidiendo gritar y se giró a Sebastian para darle un empujón. Este, conectado de forma telepática a la chica, se abalanzó sobre Kimi rodeándole por el cuello con un brazo.

-          Y…-pretendía charlar. Kimi le miraba atónito.- ¿Qué tal el paseíto?-le impedía acceder a la cocina a la vez que Yaiza salía disparada hacia ella.

-          ¿Estás gilipollas o algo?-le miraba enfadado.

-          ¿Eso es que bien?-Kimi miraba sus manos cargadas de bolsas intentando comprender por qué su amigo le retenía. Sebastian estaba nervioso y sólo se concentraba en frenar a su amigo, sin darse cuenta de que Sandra entraba a la cocina mirando a una rápida Yaiza que se colocaba a velocidad supersónica la parte de su ropa interior que había quedado por allí. Sandra la miraba tan alarmada como Yaiza había mirado a Sebastian antes, y la chica suplicaba negando que no dijese nada sobre su descubrimiento mientras Kimi se deshacía de su amigo.

-          Eso es que me dejes en paz que voy cargado.-Entró a la cocina y vio a Yaiza temblando junto a la mesa y a Sandra sin pestañear al lado.- ¿Qué os pasa?

-          ¿Eh?-Yaiza hablaba.- N-nada. ¿Qué has comprado?-fue a las bolsas de Kimi y cogió alguna para vaciarla en la mesa. Sandra negaba tapándose la boca con la mano para que no se viese su risa. Sebastian llegaba con ellos y miraba de reojo a Sandra avergonzado.

-          Pues comida.-Kimi informaba a la vez que Yaiza seguía vaciando bolsas con tal de pasar el mal trago.- ¿Quieres dejar de desperdigar la cosas por la mesa?

-          Eso.-intervino Sandra.- Que a saber lo sucia –puso énfasis en esa palabra- que está.-Yaiza la miró atónita mordiéndose el labio y Sebastian se daba la vuelta para fingir normalidad. Kimi ni se inmutó.

-          Sucia o no mejor guardarlo todo antes de hacer una montaña.-Sandra mostraba superioridad ante su amiga, que estaba a punto de ir hacia ella para amenazarla entre susurros si se dignaba a decir algo. Llegó a la chica, pero justo en ese instante volvió a quedarse de piedra ante el nuevo recuerdo. Sandra la miraba asustada mientras esta se giraba a un Sebastian que también esperaba nervioso. Yaiza se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-          Q-qué.-Kimi guardaba cosas en los armarios y Sebastian no era capaz de pronunciar palabra sin tartamudear.

-          L-las sábanas.-Sandra puso los ojos en blanco y se llevó la mano a la cara negando mientras Sebastian miraba directamente a su amigo con más miedo que decisión.- S-seb.

-          Calla.-estaba nervioso.

-          ¿¡Pero cuántas veces habéis follado?!-Sandra susurraba entre gritos cual madre cabreada. Yaiza se encogía de hombros y Sebastian negaba.- Sois peor que los conejos.

-          Calla.-repitió Sebastian, y Kimi se giraba ante el pequeño grupo de tres que se había formado. Los miembros del círculo miraban a Kimi con las manos en la espalda.

-          ¿Qué coño os pasa?

-          ¿Eh? N-nada. Y-yo, esto…-Sebastian señalaba hacia la salida de la cocina.- Q-que me subo arriba.

-          No vas a subir abajo.-Kimi pretendía bromear pero Sebastian no se enteraba.

-          No, claro.-Kimi negó.- Q-que adiós.-Sebastian miró de reojo a Yaiza dándola la orden de entretener a Kimi. Esta asintió.

-          B-bueno Kimi.-se acercó a él y le cogió del brazo.- Qué cenamos hoy.

-          Eso pregúntaselo a tu amiga que es la cocina, yo me voy a duchar—

-          ¡No!-le frenó tirando de su brazo. Sandra permanecía cual espectadora.- No, va. Te ayudo a recoger todo.

-          Esperaba que lo recogieses sola ya que al menos Sandra y yo nos hemos dignado a traerlo del super.

-          No, no, en pareja. Vamos.-Yaiza miraba ahora a Sandra de reojo para pedirla ayuda, pero esta se encogía de hombros sonriendo mientras se sentaba en la silla a mirarles. Tardó varios segundos en levantarse del asiento mirándolo con asco, y decidió no sentarse en ningún lado por imaginarse a su amiga y Sebastian usando aquel sitio para sus jueguecitos.

El alemán corría por la escalera y se lanzaba apresurado a por las sábanas que Yaiza había dejado en el pasillo de la segunda planta. Las enrolló y miró hacia la escalera respirando tranquilo al verse solo, entrando más relajado al dormitorio de Kimi. Miró la cama con odio, y olvidándose del placer sentido en la misma, la miraba deseando que esta volviese a su estado natural de hacía unas horas.

Quitó lo que quedaba del conjunto de cama y lo tiró al suelo, y una vez allí lo cogió para hacer con ello otra bola y quedarse parado con ello sin saber dónde meterlo.

-          A ver, Seb, piensa.-hablaba en alto en su lengua materna. Fue hacia el armario como si aquello fuese una buena idea, y se giró a medio camino.- No seas imbécil.-Se puso de rodillas sobre el suelo y miró bajo la cama, y se alzó asumiendo que seguía siendo todo mala idea. Negaba y protestaba con insultos mientras se empezaba de nuevo a poner nervioso.- La madre que te parió, Yai.-culpó a su chica en la distancia por haberle provocado, pasándola a ella de forma lejana todas las culpas de lo que pasaba. Las vueltas que daba sobre su propio cuerpo pararon en seco al oír la puerta abrirse, dejando caer con ello todas las piezas de tela al suelo y llevándose la mano al corazón al ver a Sandra.- Joder.-volvió al inglés.

-          Tranqui, tranqui. Yai lo tiene todo controlado.

-          No, todo no. Sus hormonas no las controla.-Protestó cogiendo las telas de nuevo. Sandra rió.

-          Estáis hechos el uno para el otro en eso.

-          Calla.-insistía en mandarla callar.- Ayúdame.

-          ¿En lo de las hormonas?-bromeaba, pero Sebastian seguía sin pillar las gracias.

-          No, joder.-ella negó sintiendo pena por él.- Dónde meto esto.-señalaba con la mirada todas las cosas que cargaba.

-          ¿Yo que sé? ¿Dónde metisteis las otras?-él se encogió de hombros.

-          Lo hizo Yai.-Sandra hizo una mueca.- Va, seguro que tiene un cesto de ropa o algo.

-          Tú sabrás ¿No? Que has venido más veces.

-          No sé si tengo cesto en mi casa como para saber si tiene Kimi.-Sandra rió.- Joder, va, toma, sujeta mientras—le ofrecía el mogollón de telas, pero Sandra daba un paso atrás.

-          Yo no toco eso ni en broma.-él la miró con rabia.

-          ¿Qué te piensas que tiene, joder? Sólo hemos follado, no hemos descuartizado a alguien.

-          Preferiría los restos de un descuartizamiento a…-no quiso ni decirlo. Sebastian negó con asco mientras se iba hacia el baño.

-          Ya lo llevo yo, tranquila. Busca sábanas limpias.

-          ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? Yo no he follado.

-          Ya te hubiese gustado.-hablaban desde cada cuarto. Sandra traspasaba la pared para mandarle una mirada de odio, y Sebastian sonreía por lo bajo sin necesidad de recibir su rabia mientras metía las telas en un cesto gigante. Llegó al cuarto de nuevo.- ¿Algo?

-          Sólo estas.-Sandra miraba en el armario sacando unas sábanas grises oscuras.

-          ¿No hay más?

-          ¿Qué más da?

-          Las otras eran blancas, se va a dar cuenta.

-          Habértelo pensado al sacarte la po—

-          Calla.-insistía. Sandra negó dejando que Sebastian quitase las sábanas de sus manos, y se puso a colocarlas por el colchón.- No ayudes, no.-Sandra asintió afirmando que no iba a ayudarle. Una vez las hubo colocado, se dejó caer en el lateral de la cama respirando con profundidad.- Ale, un marrón menos.-a Sandra no le dio tiempo a contestarle cuando Kimi aparecía por la puerta quedándose de piedra al ver a los dos en su dormitorio. Sebastian se levantó del colchón como si este le quemase, y Sandra tragaba saliva esperando la reacción del chico.

-          ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- Yaiza aparecía correteando por el lado, pidiendo perdón a Sebastian con la mirada por no haberle retenido mucho.

-          ¿Eh? H-hablar.-Sebastian se exculpaba.

-          En mi cama.-el alemán miró el colchón llevándose la mano a la cabeza por los nervios. Hizo una mueca quitándole importancia.

-          S-sí. O sea, no, que sí, pero—

-          Esas no son las sábanas que yo puse esta mañana.-Kimi le ignoraba tras haberse prendado del color gris oscuro de su cama. Miraba de reojo ahora a Sebastian pidiéndole una explicación. El alemán recurría de nuevo a su mueca.

-          ¿No? Pues ni idea.-Yaiza pretendía irse de allí de puntillas, pero Sandra, que se divertía cual niña pequeña, la retuvo sin delicadeza.

-          ¿Dónde vas?-Yaiza la miró con furia antes de fingir normalidad cuando Kimi se giraba a ella.

-          A n-ningún lado.-Kimi volvió a mirar a Sebastian, juzgándole sin saber aún qué había pasado. La imagen que se le venía a la cabeza le daba tanto horror que se acercaba a su amigo dispuesto a ahorcarle.

-          Seb.-Sebastian tragaba saliva dando un paso hacia atrás, topándose con la cama.

-          Q-qué.

-          Qué habéis hecho.-por un momento pensó en preguntarle si quería detalles, pero agradeció que su cuerpo decidiese seguir fingiendo naturalidad.

-          ¿Yo? T-trabajar.

-          Trabajársela.-susurró Sandra por lo bajo. Yaiza, que había llegado a su lado, la dio en el brazo. Kimi seguía mirándole.

-          Seb.

-          ¿Q-qué te pasa? En serio, he estado trabajando en la cocina –Sandra asentía recordando su última palabra, queriendo repetirla, pero Yaiza se lo impedía con la mirada.- No es mi culpa que no te acuerdes de las sábanas que pones.

-          Puse unas blancas.

-          Pues pusiste unas negras.

-          Grises oscuras.-intervino Sandra entre risas. Sebastian la miró con rabia.

-          Lo que sea.

-          No.-Kimi insistía y Yaiza, cansada de todo, decidió intervenir.

-          Mira, he sido yo ¿Vale?-todos la miraban, y todos parecían tener la misma idea en mente.

-          ¿Qué narices has estado haciendo en mi cama, degenerada?-la miraba con asco. Ella negó rápidamente.

-          ¡No, joder! Dormía. La siesta.-tardaron varios segundos en preguntarla.

-          Y…-Kimi no veía el motivo por el cual sus sábanas habían cambiado de color.

-          Pues que como no nos dejas acercarnos a tu cama, decidí cambiar las sábanas después de dormir, no te fueses a cabrear.

-          Pero si sólo has dormido.

-          ¿Y yo qué sé? A lo mejor me regañas también por eso.-Sebastian empezaba a tranquilizarse un poco, pero Kimi seguía viendo algo raro en todo.

-          ¿Y dónde has dejado las otras sábanas?-Sebastian alzó la mirada hacia Yaiza para empezar a hacer gestos en dirección al baño. Ella, con naturalidad y recordando dónde había puesto las otras por la mañana, no tardó en responder.

-          Pues en el cesto, dónde voy a ponerlas.-fingió sentirse ofendida pese a que sus piernas temblaban por la tensión, y Kimi decidió creerla.

-          Vale, tampoco muerdas.-Sandra seguía riendo por las imágenes que se le venían a la cabeza con cada frase que decían.- En fin. Habrá que cenar ¿No?

-          Sí, sí.-Sebastian decidió hablar de nuevo.- ¿Qué hay?

-          ¿Qué harás?-preguntó el finlandés a Sandra. Esta se encogió de hombros.

-          Miraré a ver qué me apetece cocinar.-se fue hacia la puerta y salió seguida de Kimi, que miraba de reojo a la pareja mandándoles un aviso de no hacer nada raro. Una vez solos, Sebastian se dejó caer sobre la cama con la mano en el corazón, resoplando. Yaiza fue a su lado y se apoyó en su hombro.

-          La última vez ¿Eh?-ella rió.

-          Pero si siempre empiezas tú.-él la miró atónito.

-          ¿Me tomas el pelo?

-          Oye, que yo antes pretendía quedarme en la cocina, como mucho ir al otro cuarto, has sido tú.

-          No, si encima tendré yo la culpa.-ella reía.- Nada, ala, ahora tranquilita ¿Eh?-ella asentía con ironía.- Contrólate un poco.

-          Lo mismo te digo, que estamos en casa de tu amigo. Ya te vale.-habló con tono de enfado a la vez que se levantaba, y fue a la puerta riendo para salir del cuarto mientras Sebastian negaba sin remedio.

Sandra no se esmeró mucho en la cena de aquella noche, y decidió simplemente abrir unas pocas cosas para picar. Nadie puso pegas, y disfrutaron de la velada charlando hasta que todo quedó vacío.

Tras la cena, salieron al jardín trasero a disfrutar de la noche. Gracias al sistema de calefacción de la casa de Kimi, se podía estar al aire libre sin notar el frío por ningún lado. La conversación nocturna fue protagonizada por las constantes preguntas de Yaiza sobre la casa del chico, y este, cansado por la cena, contestaba a todo como podía sin quedarse dormido. No duraron mucho allí fuera, y entre unas cosas otras, el cansancio de los cuatro les llevó a irse a dormir pronto.

Fue pisar el interior de la vivienda y Yaiza empezó a bostezar como una niña pequeña, contagiando a todos los presentes. Enfilaron la escalera para subir a la segunda planta, y sólo entonces se dieron cuenta de que seguían con el problema de dividirse para dormir. Pero el cansancio era tal que no estaban dispuestos a perder el tiempo.

-          Yo duermo en el sofá.-Sebastian se dio la vuelta hacia el salón. Yaiza se giró a él apenada, pero este apenas se mantenía en pie. La hizo un gesto con la mano para que se fuese sin preocuparse, y cuando le vio caer en el sofá rendido decidió creerle en que no pasaba nada. Subieron y las dos chicas se fueron al cuarto de invitados, y Kimi se fue a su ansiada cama, a la cual seguía mirando con recelo.

Durante el jueves el movimiento fue mínimo. No salieron de la casa para nada, y aceptaron la idea de Sandra de hacer algún maratón de cine para entretenerse por la tarde. Decidieron ver películas de superhéroes, y aunque al principio los dos chicos se mostraban reacios a ello, terminaron cediendo. El viernes fue un poco más entretenido, y Kimi se ofreció a llevarles todo el día al centro de la ciudad. Comieron y cenaron en restaurantes a los que Kimi estaba acostumbrado a llevarles, y aunque anduvieron durante todo el día, a la vuelta a casa no se mostraban tan cansados.

-          ¡Mierda!-Sebastian, que estaba de pie en el salón mientras Kimi buscaba copas por los armarios, llamó la atención de todos.- Kimi, no hemos ido a lo de las estrellas.-Yaiza puso cara de dibujo animado al oírle.

-          ¿Estrellas?-hablaba con voz infantil.

-          Kimi dice que hay un sitio por aquí que se ve bastante bien el cielo de noche.

-          Es el lago del otro día.-le dijo a Sandra el finlandés. Esta asintió pero volvió la mirada a Sebastian intrigada.

-          ¿Te ha dicho eso?-Sebastian asintió sin entender mucho la pregunta. Ella rió.- ¿Por qué le dices a Seb que hay un cielo para ver estrellas? ¿Acaso le quieres llevar para enamorarle?-Yaiza rió tapando su boca con la mano, y Kimi se irguió mirándola con rabia. Sebastian se limitaba a negar.- Perdón, es que me ha hecho gracia imaginar la escena en la que se lo comentases.

-          Ni siquiera me acuerdo.-volvió a agacharse hacia el cajón de las bebidas. Sebastian rió ahora.

-          Pues yo sí. Fue la última vez que vine, estábamos aquí tirados en el sofá sin saber que hacer a media noche y me lo dijiste.-Yaiza volvió a reír y Sandra también. Kimi negaba.- ¿Qué pretendías, bribón?

-          Ponerte a disposición de cualquier ovni que quisiese raptarte.-las chicas seguían riendo, y Yaiza empezó a dar saltitos hacia Sebastian.

-          Yo quiero ir, yo quiero.

-          ¿Vamos?-ofreció Sebastian. Sandra asintió pero Kimi negó irguiéndose de nuevo.

-          Yo ando cansado. Paso.

-          Oh, venga, no me jodas.-el alemán protestaba.

-          ¿Ya te has quedado con ganas de disfrutar de esa imagen conmigo o qué? Anda y llévate a tu novia y déjame en paz.-Yaiza rió.

-          ¿Me la llevo a pata o qué?

-          Por mí como si te la llevas a caballito.

-          Podrías dejarme tu coche.-Kimi le miró incrédulo.

-          Me preocupa tu salud mental.

-          Venga, joder, si no te lo voy a romper.-Sebastian reía.- Tengo más títulos que tú, eso me hace mejor conductor.

-          Más quisieses.-Kimi le miró con desprecio.

-          En realidad Fer es mejor que ambos.-Sandra hablaba por picarles, Yaiza asentía mientras los dos se ponían serios para juzgarla.

-          Y Lewis.-intervino Yaiza. Sebastian la miró con el ceño fruncido y la chica asumió que su intervención no había sido tan aceptada como la de Sandra. Kimi reía.- V-voy a… -señaló a su espalda para separarse de Sebastian, que seguía mirándola cabreado.- A… No sé. Adiós.-se fue del salón.

-          Eso te pasa por hablar, bocazas.-Kimi culpó a Sebastian de aquello.

-          No me deshago de Lewis ni en Finlandia.-protestaba mientras intentaba coger en el aire algo que le tiraba Kimi.

-          Cuídalo.-eran las llaves de su coche. Sebastian asintió dándose la vuelta para ir hacia el pasillo.- Y nada de follar.

-          No te prometo nada.-salió antes de que su amigo pudiese recriminarle, y sólo Kimi parecía darse cuenta de que Sandra no había tomado partida por el viaje hacia las estrellas.

-          ¿No vas con ellos?-le miraba con cara de agotamiento.

-          ¿Con Yai y Seb? ¿A ver estrellas? ¿Por la noche? ¿Con el frío que hará? ¿Estando ellos acaramelados?-Kimi rió por lo bajo.

-          Sí, no suena apetecible ir de candelabro.-miraba hacia los lados.- Si quieres vamos mañana todos, así al menos no vas sola con ellos, es que ya te digo que me da bastante palo ir hasta allí ahora.

-          Tranquilo, me gusta la idea de ver estrellas y esas cosas –reía- pero prefiero quedarme en casa.-él asintió a la vez que se giraba para ver cómo una Yaiza enfundada en ropa aparecía por el salón.

-          ¿Voy bien?-llevaba un vaquero oscuro y un abrigo negro que le llegaba por las rodillas.

-          ¿Qué coño llevas puesto?

-          No lo sé, es tuyo.-Kimi miró atónito.- Lo tenías en el armario.-se ofrecía de forma visual con los brazos separados, demostrando lo inmenso que le estaba aquel abrigo creando una imagen graciosa con el gorro también grande que llevaba en la cabeza.- Es calentito.

-          Claro que es calentito.-burló su acento en esa palabra, que era parecido al de una niña pequeña.- Lo de pedir permiso no ¿No?

-          No.-reía y él negó dándole la espalda hasta que Sebastian hizo acto de presencia de forma similar.

-          Pero que os vais a un lago, no a escalar el Everest.

-          Por si acaso.-se restregaba las manos que sacaba de un abrigo que parecía dar el mismo calor que el de la chica.- Que yo además durmiendo en el sofá creo que he cogido frío.-hizo como que tiritaba y Yaiza puso pucheros.

-          Ay, pobre.-se acercó a él y se quitó el gorro que llevaba para ponérselo a Sebastian en la cabeza. El chico sonreía.- Así mejor ¿Verdad?-él asintió sin dejar de sonreír y Kimi puso los ojos en blanco.

-          Y luego follan como liebres.

-          ¡Kimi!-Yaiza se giró a él enfada.

-          ¡De Kimi nada! Encima me has robado el gorro también.

-          Anda, dime cómo se va al sitio ese.-Sebastian puso fin a la guerra.

-          Te subes al coche, lo pones en marcha, tiras a la derecha y ya llegarás de aquí a una hora o más.-Sebastian rió.

-          Más claro, agua.

-          Agua la que os va a caer.-Sandra miraba por el ventanal del salón.- Está lloviendo.-Yaiza protestó.- No mucho, si te sirve.

-          P-pero se podrá ver y eso ¿No?

-          Si Yai, las estrellas tienen paraguas para no mojarse.-Kimi bromeaba y ella le miraba con rabia.

-          Va, vamos.-Sebastian tiró de su mano y fueron hacia la salida, y cuando llegaron al porche vieron que llovía más de lo esperado.- Aguacero en toda regla.

-          Pues vaya…

-          ¿Quieres ir? Si no quieres no ¿Eh?

-          No, no, si yo quiero ¿A ti te apetece conducir con lluvia?-él rió.

-          Ya sabes que se me da bien.-ella negó con los ojos en blanco.

-          No necesitas abuela.

-          Ya que no me dices tú esas cosas, me las digo yo.-pasó su brazo por su hombro para acercarla a él y darle un beso en la mejilla mientras tiraban hacia el coche.

-          Yo te digo esas cosas.-él negó con muecas mientras entraban al coche.

-          Sabes que no.-rieron.

-          Va, venga, llévame a donde quiera que vayamos bajo la lluvia.-se puso el cinturón y se agarró a la puerta. Sebastian, que no había hecho nada aún, la miraba atónito y riendo.

-          Confías en mí, sí, se ve.-ella rió.

-          Jo, es que me da cosa ir en coche con lluvia, pero no es por ti, es en general.

-          ¿Con Lewis te daba cosa?-ahora él hacía la referencia, y pese a que la otra vez él se lo tomó con un leve humor, ella se quedó seria y bastante debilitada. Sebastian borró su sonrisa bromista para aceptar que había estado fuera de lugar.- Perdón.

-          N-nada.-no quiso responder a su pregunta, y prefirió ignorarlo hasta que a los minutos de ponerse en marcha, Sebastian decidió sacar el tema de nuevo.

-          No quería molestarte ¿Vale? Era un comentario.-ella negó.

-          No, no, tranquilo.-se movió sobre el asiento pensando que su silencio daba que pensar a Sebastian. Él optó por ignorarlo de nuevo.

-          ¿Vas bien?-ella asintió, mirando por la ventana, y decidió colocarse dándole un poco la espalda a la imagen del cristal para quedar más frente al chico. Él la sonrió de forma ladeada, y aunque se mostraba sincera, sentía que la había molestado demasiado con aquel comentario, temiendo que su noche había quedado arruinada. Optó de nuevo por guardar silencio, y aunque se moría de ganas de hablarla, decidió centrarse en llegar al lago entre la noche y la lluvia que le desconcertaba. Iba centrado en ello, y el silencio del coche le ayudaba. Yaiza había olvidado todo lo que estaba en su cabeza para simplemente mirarle. Disfrutaba observándole conducir, y se sonreía cuando el rostro del chico mostraba un pésimo control sobre su paradero. El gorro le quedaba mejor a él que a ella en cuanto a tamaño, y debido a la humedad el pelo que le salía por la frente y los lados había pasado de su liso peinado a sus rizos naturales. Ya no recordaba su comentario al principio del camino, y sonreía mirándole acurrucada en su asiento. Al cabo de casi una hora de trayecto, y ya aburrido del silencio, miró hacia su lado para ver a Yaiza mirándole a él. La chica le sonrió.- No te has dormido, bien, bien.-rió, y apoyó su mano en la rodilla de la chica para moverla un poco.

-          Me gusta mirarte, es más entretenido.-él hizo una mueca de asco.

-          Mirarme durante una hora no suena divertido, no sé cómo lo ves.-rieron.

-          No digo que sea divertido.-se acomodó un poco en el asiento, tirando hacia el lado del chico.- Simplemente me gusta más.-se apoyó en hombro, aprovechando que apenas había espacio de separación entre ambos asientos.

-          No es que no me guste tu compañía…-fingía seriedad.- Pero llueve, es de noche, y no sé dónde estamos. Que te me acurruques así no ayuda en nada.-ella rió y se separó para darle un beso en la mejilla.- Eso tampoco.

-          Ya llegaremos.-volvió a su asiento.

-          Eso espero. Tú mira por las ventanas a ver si ves algo.-rió la chica.

-          ¿Ver? ¿El qué?

-          Un lago.

-          De noche, lloviendo, difícil.

-          Pues un cartel, yo que sé.

-          Vale, pero no te pro—

-          ¡Mira, mira!-dio un volantazo que hizo que la chica se agarrase de nuevo a la puerta.- ¡El lago!

-          Y mi alma también, sí.-exageró llevándose la mano al corazón. Sebastian apoyó de nuevo su mano en su rodilla en señal de disculpa a la vez que inspeccionaba la zona para ver dónde aparcar.

-          Creo que en el puente no se puede.

-          Lógicamente.

-          Peeero…-miraba por todos lados.- Es de noche y no hay nadie. Y misteriosamente ha dejado de llover.-ella también se dio cuenta en ese momento.- No, si al final tendremos suerte.-puso el coche en marcha y fue hacia el puente, y aparcó en el primer sitio que pilló.- Va, ven.-abrió la puerta y se giró hacia el otro lado para ir a abrirla a ella, que parecía reacia.- Sal, mujer, que no pasa nada.

-          No me gustan los puentes.

-          ¿Ah, no?

-          No.-él hizo una mueca mientras cogía su mano para ayudarla a salir.

-          Pues ven, ven.-la llevó hacia la parte delantera del coche y la animó a tumbarse allí con él.- Ey, pues sí que se ve, sí.-Miraba al cielo, y ella, una vez tumbada a su lado, miró de la misma forma. No dijo nada y decidió quedarse prendada de las estrellas durante un rato.- ¿Se te pasa el miedo?-la acurrucó en él, ahora de forma más segura que frente al volante. Ella asintió.

-          Así a cualquiera.-se acomodó con él y Sebastian sonrió sintiéndose protector.

-          Si tienes frío, dímelo.-ella negó con media sonrisa, sintiendo de repente un calor placentero por su cuerpo.

-          Estoy perfectamente.

En la misma posición, tumbado, se encontraba Kimi en uno de los sofás de su jardín en casa. Tenía los ojos cerrados, sin molestarle la idea de quedarse dormido allí mismo, y se entretenía balanceando su copa de adelante hacia detrás colgando su brazo por el sofá. Por la casa se paseaba Sandra, que cada minuto que pasaba se sentía más incómoda entre aquellas paredes. Pasaba de vez en cuando por la puerta del jardín para ver a Kimi ignorando la vida, y se volvía hacia dentro cabreada sin entender cómo el chico se negaba a pasar aquel rato en soledad con ella.

Llegó a la conclusión de que le daba demasiadas vueltas a todo, pero recordaba sus últimos encuentros a solas y sabía que en ellos o habían acabado besándose o a punto. Subió al dormitorio del chico ya que era el único lugar de la casa que le quedaba por recorrer entre sus pensamientos, y miró con rabia las sábanas grises oscuras que Sebastian puso días atrás. Lejos de lo mucho que se odiaba por pensar en ello, se enrabietaba por asumir que Sebastian y Yaiza habían aprovechado esa semana mucho mejor que ella y Kimi.

No eran pareja, y eso es algo que su conciencia parecía recordarla para no lamentarse tanto. Sin embargo sentía más prisas por hacer algo que la pareja oficial. Bajó de nuevo y volvió a quedarse mirando la imagen del chico en el sofá, y se mordía el labio para no gritarle algo. Empezaba a pensar que estaba obsesionada, pues pese a que en sus últimos encuentros había sentido la necesidad de ir a más con él, ahora pensaba que todo era demasiado exagerado en ella. Sin embargo se impacientaba, pensando que ya era viernes y que en nada tendrían que ponerse rumbo a Alemania, en donde seguramente Kimi volvía a ignorarla. Estuvo a punto de llamar a Dani para decirle que desistía, que asumía que quería hacer algo con Kimi, y que ahora su enfado venía provocado porque Kimi no quería hacer nada con ella. Se imaginó a su amigo riendo, y la idea de llamarle quedó en el olvido en el acto.

-          ¿Vas a estar mucho así?-Kimi dio un brinco al oírla, y se sentó sobre el sofá.

-          Qué susto, joder.

-          ¿Dormías?-Hablaba cabreada.

-          No, no. Pensaba que tú sí.-se sintió ofendida.

-          No, obviamente no.

-          Vale, vale.-dejó su copa en la mesilla de en frente y se tumbó hacia el respaldo, dejando la espalda pegada en él. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y Sandra le miró tan cabreada que él sintió sus vibraciones de rabia.- ¿Querías algo?

-          ¿Cómo?-protestó.- ¿En serio?

-          Esto…-Kimi miraba de lado a lado sin saber qué hacer.

-          ¿Piensas estar ahí toda la noche?-el chico miraba atónito.

-          ¿Qué te pasa?

-          ¿Cómo que qué me pasa? El otro día si no nos llega a interrumpir Seb a saber cómo habríamos acabado.-señalaba el sofá del salón pese a que Kimi no podía verlo. Tragó saliva.- Si no nos llegan a pitar en el puente a saber cómo habríamos acabado también. Y ahora que estamos solos, en tu casa, tú vas y te pones a dormir en el sofá.-él empezó a negar.

-          Pero si no estaba durmien—

-          Kimi.-no aceptaba su reproche, y el chico no sabía dónde meterse mientras ella permanecía frente a él con los brazos en la cintura.- No sé a qué estás jugando.

-          A n-nada.-Sandra volvió a mandarle callar con la mirada y Kimi asumió que no esperaba una respuesta suya. Pasaron los segundos y ninguno se movió, lo que impacientó a Sandra.

-          ¿En serio no te vas a mover?-él se encogió de hombros alterado.

-          ¡¿Qué quieres que haga?! No me entero de nada, joder.-se volvió a sentir tan ofendida que cogió todo el aire que pudo para tomar las riendas de la situación.

-          Pues muy bien.-llevó sus manos al final de su camiseta y se la sacó por la cabeza, quedando en sujetador frente al chico. Mientras hacía lo mismo con los vaqueros, Kimi miraba perplejo cómo Sandra se iba quedando desnuda. Una vez estaba en ropa interior, se deshizo de esta y volvió a poner los brazos en jarra, y Kimi no puso intención alguna en intentar cerrar el leve hueco que se había formado en su boca al quedarse sin palabras.- ¿Te enteras ahora?-cerró ahora la boca para tragar saliva, y no supo si, como antes, Sandra esperaba o no una respuesta suya, pero decidió no dársela al ver cómo ella se acercaba a él decidida. Apoyó su rodilla a un lado del chico e hizo lo mismo con la otra, y se sentó sobre sus piernas a la vez que le besaba decidida. Kimi mantenía los ojos abiertos aún pasmado, y los cerró cuando las manos de la chica empezaron a subir por su torso cubierto hasta su cuello. Ni siquiera ella sabía cómo había sido capaz de dejar que su brote de locura se apoderase de ella, pero no era el momento ni de parar ni de pensar en ello. Frenó el beso para mirarle, y él la devolvió el gesto tan petrificado como antes. La había dicho que no dormía, pero no sabía ni qué hora era ni qué había llevado a Sandra a estar desnuda sobre él, por lo que llegaba a pensar que había tenido que dormirse durante un largo rato para estar tan perdido.

Pero poco a poco le empezó a gustar el sentirse tan desubicado. Sandra volvió a besarle y el sentir las manos del chico en su espalda la hizo saber que iba por buen camino. Acariciaba su pelo con rabia mientras le daba ese beso, y el recorrido de los dedos de Kimi por su espalda la hizo dar el siguiente paso. Bajó las manos por su cuello y su torso, aún cubierto por una sudadera fina gris clara, y llegó a su pantalón para empujar la erección del chico contra su dueño. Él encogió el vientre al sentir su mano, y este se contrajo aún más cuando Sandra bajó su cremallera y sacó su miembro en apenas unos segundos.

Empezó a masajearlo sin dejar de besarle, aunque ahora sus labios jugaban más con los de Kimi de forma provocativa. Aceptaba su papel en ese juego, y se sentía cómoda tras ver que su drástica decisión había dado frutos. Se apoyó sobre sus rodillas levemente, y al separarse de sus labios el chico la buscó con la mirada esperando su regreso, pero antes de sentir sus labios sobre su boca de nuevo, se encogió nuevamente al sentir el calor que le proporcionó entrar en ella. Cerró los ojos levemente, y los abrió para buscarla y comprobar que no estaba soñando. Sandra llevó de nuevo sus manos a su cuello, y empezó a moverse sobre él de forma lenta para ir aumentando luego el ritmo.

Sandra empezó a inundarse de placer poco a poco, el mismo que ella originaba con su movimiento, y cerró los ojos mientras apoyaba su frente en la del chico para dejar que este le poseyese. Kimi no era capaz ni de pestañear, y fruncía el ceño a la vez que la chica aumentaba la velocidad de sus movimientos, dándole más de ese inesperado placer. Decidió llevar sus manos a sus piernas, y las dejó allí quietas sin querer recorrer su cuerpo por miedo a interrumpirla.

La chica cada vez quería ir más deprisa, y buscaba mayor agarre en aquel sofá para darle mayor libertad a si cintura. Se acercó un poco más a él, dejando su pecho casi a la altura de su rostro, y apoyó su mano en el respaldo para darse con él mayor impulso. La otra mano la depositó en su hombro, y clavó allí sus uñas a medida que de su boca se escapaban pequeños gemidos de placer. Kimi parecía no inmutarse ante lo que pasaba, o al menos así lo decía su rostro aún fijo en el de ella, pero su cuerpo cada vez temblaba más bajo el de la chica. Subió un poco sus manos hacia su cintura, y empezó a ayudarla en los movimientos para aumentarlos de intensidad. Ella, agradecida, bajó la mano hacia el pecho del chico, ejerciendo en él la fuerza necesaria para darle esa nueva intensidad.

No supo adivinar cuál había sido la clave exacta para que el placer aumentase tanto de forma repentina en él, pero sintió la necesidad de cerrar los ojos para invadirse de ello a la vez que abría levemente la boca para respirar. Ella se acomodó un poco más sobre él, quedando aún más pegada a su cuerpo, y el chico recibió su cuello como el hambriento recibe un plato de comida caliente en una noche fría. Empezó a darle besos suaves, con baja intensidad por el alto placer que le poseía, y poco a poco los convirtió en mordiscos de rabia que acompañaban la excitación. Subió sus manos por su cintura, y las llevó al pecho de la chica para acariciarlo de forma temblorosa mientras ella depositaba ambas manos en el respaldo para dar sus últimas cabalgadas sobre Kimi.

Miró al frente, hacia el jardín vacío que les rodeaba, y comprobó cómo empezaba a llover de repente. El detalle no la hizo frenar en ningún momento, y no pudo evitar intrigarse por el poder que tenía el estar así con Kimi para sentir tanto calor en una noche tan fría. Volvió la mirada a él, y él la volvió a ella con la misma incertidumbre con la que habían empezado aquello. Se miraban sin decir nada, y el placer les ahogaba tanto que ni siquiera se escapaban gemidos de sus gargantas que interrumpiesen el silencio que sólo se acompañaba del movimiento de sus cuerpos.

Sandra sentía su orgasmo llamando a su puerta, y sus piernas empezaban a ser incapaces de acercarle hacia ese clímax. Kimi ejerció mayor fuerza sobre su cadera, la cual volvía a agarrar, y la acompañó en los movimientos llevándola así de forma más directa al orgasmo. Ella cerró de nuevo los ojos, poseída por el placer, y apoyó nuevamente la frente junto a la de Kimi a la vez que él alzaba una de sus manos a su cuello para atraerla. La besó con rabia sin esperar ser correspondido, y recorrió sus labios a la vez que el orgasmo la recorría a ella. Y sólo fue cuestión de segundos que los papeles se tornasen una vez más, siendo ella la encargada de llevarle al orgasmo con sus movimientos sin dejar de saborear sus labios con rabia, acompañados en todo momento del ruido de una lluvia torrencial que parecía no quería perder detalle.


	111. Niveles y realidades

Se habían amoldado por completo a la temperatura del ambiente. La dureza del capó del coche ya no les molestaba, y permanecían relajados observando el cielo estrellado sin hablar o moverse. Ninguno quería estropear ese instante de paz.

No tenían conocimiento sobre la hora, y el hecho de que ya no lloviese sobre aquel lago de Finlandia les ayudaba a poder olvidarse del paso del tiempo a su alrededor. Yaiza fue la primera en hacer acto de presencia cambiando la posición de una de sus piernas, la cual permanecía sobre las de Sebastian. La subió un poco más hacia la cintura del chico, y acercó su cuerpo al de él acurrucándose junto a su pecho como si este fuese una almohada. Sebastian no pudo evitar mirarla de reojo, sonriéndose por el gesto.

Su mirada permaneció en el rostro de la chica más tiempo del deseado, y aunque ella era ajena a todo, él dedicó ese tiempo a asumir que estaba allí con ella. Se sonreía nervioso al darse cuenta de la facilidad con la que se había acostumbrado a su presencia y a sus acciones junto a ella. Se recordaba no hacía mucho tiempo viajando hasta Miami con un temblor en las piernas que apenas le permitía andar. Un temblor que también le acompañó durante su estancia semanal en Mallorca y que se intensificó en negativo tras su discusión con Yaiza. La acercó un poco más hacia su cuerpo sólo de recordarlo, y sintió que ella se trasportaba a su recuerdo junto a él al comprobar que se aferraba a su pecho un poco más.

-          ¿Estás bien?-no pudo evitar preguntarla. Ella le miró sorprendida, con una sonrisa.

-          Sí, sí, claro.-llevó su rostro al suyo y posó sus labios cerca de la comisura de los del chico.- ¿Tú?

-          Sí.-sonrió orgulloso. Guardaron otro silencio, esta vez mucho más corto que el anterior. Sebastian no llegó a sorprenderse de que la chica sacase el mismo tema que había ocupado su pensamiento minutos atrás.

-          Si me llegan a decir hace semanas que iba a estar así y aquí contigo…-no le hizo falta acabar la frase. Sebastian se sonrió otra vez.

-          Era difícil de imaginar, sí.

-          Supongo que depende de para quién.-Sebastian la miró de forma más descarada, intrigado pero con tranquilidad, provocando que la chica se acomodase sobre el capó con cuidado de no caer.- Quiero decir, supongo que gente como Kimi o Sandra esperaban que esto ocurriese ¿No? No digo estar aquí –rió con timidez- bajo las estrellas de Finlandia, sino… estar. Juntos.-él se apoyaba en sus antebrazos para escucharla.- Nos llevan aguantando mucho tiempo, creo que si no hubiésemos dado el paso nosotros, nos habrían obligado ellos.-él rió.

-          Ya. Si lo piensas estuvieron a punto de jodernos en Canadá, así que tampoco les demos las gracias.-reía al recordarlo, pero Yaiza le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-          ¿Canadá?

-          Sí, bueno, cuando nos liamos.-ella asintió.

-          Ya, ya, pero… ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos?-ahora fruncía él el ceño.- La que nos interrumpió fue Sandra –Sebastian asintió.- ¿Qué tiene que ver Kimi?-el chico temió que sus ojos se hubiesen abierto demasiado por culpa del nerviosismo repentino que le entró al sentir que metía la pata. Buscó la forma de hablar sin tartamudear.

-          N-no, o sea, me refería a ella por eso y bueno, luego, yo es que estuve con Kimi.-tragó saliva.- Pensaba ir a buscarte y tal, para despedirme o estar contigo esa noche, pero Kimi me retuvo porque… Estaba borracho.-no se le ocurría otra cosa, y aunque era una excusa creíble, ella no quitaba su cara de duda.

-          Tenía entendido que con el calentón –exageró el tono- con el que te dejé no querías acercarte a mí.-volvía a desorbitar sus ojos y a tartamudear. Otro fallo.

-          Y-ya bueno, pero si lo piensas tenía la intención de quitarme el calentón esa noche.-rió con timidez y a Yaiza el gesto le pareció gracioso. Negó con la cabeza desistiendo de él.- Luego ya al día siguiente pues, como me tenía que ir, me lo guardé.

-          No hace falta que lo jures…-ahora los recuerdos de ambos se trasladaban a Austria, y mientras él evitaba sonreírse, ella intentaba no reprocharle su actitud. Sin conseguirlo.- Sigo sin ver normal lo que hiciste.-él rió tapándose los ojos con una mano. Se sentó mejor, al igual que ella.- No, no te rías. Menuda semana me diste.

-          Oye, que cuando me perdonaste no estabas enfadada, no te vayas a cabrear ahora.-reían.

-          Cuando te perdoné –burló el tono.- acababas de abandonar en una carrera. Sentía pena. Me llegas a pillar en otro momento y te digo yo que—

-          Te llego a pillar en otro momento y me quito el calentón.-Yaiza abrió la boca ofendida. Él reía.- No me mires así, la noche anterior te recuerdo que me quedé a muy poquito.-Sebastian dio con su hombro al hombro de la chica, desplazándola levemente.

-          Oh, sí.-se giró hacia el lago, a su derecha, fingiendo cabrearse.- Tu amiguito Heikki siempre tan oportuno.-Sebastian reía.

-          En realidad le pedí que llamase.-se giró al chico ofendida de verdad.- Ey, qué querías. Yo no sabía qué me iba a encontrar dentro, necesitaba que alguien me sacase de ahí por si me daba por explotar mientras tú me regañabas.

-          ¿Explotar?-él rió y ella entendió la referencia.- Eres un degenerado.

-          Yo no fui el que se desnudó ¿Eh?

-          Te interrumpieron, no te dio tiempo…-le oyó reír pero no quiso girarse a él por miedo a caer en el mismo gesto.- En realidad no sabes lo mal que me sentí esa semana… Ya te lo dije, me ignorabas tanto que tenía asumido que ya no te gustaba.-él fue frenando su risa para centrarla en una leve sonrisa. La miraba asumiendo que su suposición era algo imposible.- Sobre todo el día del partido, hasta Dani y Sandra se dieron cuenta de—

-          ¡Eh, eh, eh!-Yaiza dio un brinco al sentir que Sebastian se acomodaba aún más para ir a su lado. Se agarró al borde del coche para no caer, y él la ayudó a mantenerse antes de seguir con su historia. La miraba atónito.- ¡La final!-ella no entendía.- ¡La final del mundial, Yai!

-          Q-qué pasa—

-          Qué es este domingo, joder.-ella imitó su gesto de sorpresa y emoción.

-          ¡No me acordaba!

-          ¡Cómo nos vamos a acordar! Si hemos pasado por completo del Mundial.-ella asintió.- ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Quieres ir a verlo?-ella frunció el ceño.

-          Hombre, no te digo yo que no me haría ilusión ir a Brasil ahora mismo, pero—

-          No, mujer, a Alemania.-ella abrió un poco más los ojos y tapó su boca con las dos manos. Él sonrió.- Piensa que tenemos que ir sí o sí a Alemania, podemos ir mañana, vemos la final el domingo, y no sé, vemos algo por ahí hasta el mar—

-          ¡Sí, sí, sí!-se tiró hacia él para abrazarle.

-          V-vale, pero no me mates antes de ir.-ella se retiró.- Podemos ir a Berlín, así lo ves y si vienen a celebrarlo pues vamos a—

-          ¡No lo digas! ¡No digas que ganamos porque aún no asumo que vayamos a jugarla!

-          No me vengas con pesimismos ahora ¿Eh? Vamos a ganar.-ella asintió convencida.- Pues eso, mañana vamos a Berlín, nos quedamos allí, y ya vemos qué hacemos.

-          ¿Crees que Kimi se enfadará si nos vamos?

-          ¿Enfadarse? Te recuerdo que está enfadado porque estamos aquí. A lo mejor hasta nos paga el viaje.-ella rió.

-          Jo, pero pobre Sandra. ¿Se quedará?-Sebastian estuvo a punto de reír con picardía, pero decidió no alarmar a la chica.

-          Quién sabe.-la dio una palmada en la pierna.- Va, vamos.-se bajó del coche y ella fue con él. Se pusieron rumbo a casa y en un rato que se les hizo eterno, ambos aparcaban en el porche y llamaban al timbre sin que nadie les fuese a abrir.

-          A lo mejor duermen.-él pensaba en otra cosa, y ponía muecas imaginándose a sí mismo interrumpiéndoles otra vez. Desistió de esperar tras comprobar que ninguno le cogía el teléfono.

-          Vamos a ver si por el jardín…-cogió la mano de la chica y tiró de ella hacia la verja que separaba el interior de la casa del exterior, que estaba rodeada de arbustos enormes.- ¿Te ves ágil?

-          No.-dijo nerviosa. Él miraba cómo escalar aquello.- ¿N-no crees que sonará una alarma o algo?

-          No la tendrá activada.

-          ¿Y l-la idea de intentar abrir una ventana…?-él se giró a ella sonriendo.

-          Yai, no está tan alto.

-          D-discrepo.

-          Va, vamos.-intentó tirar de ella un poco hacia el frente mientras él se convencía del sitio de escalada.- ¿Acaso no has hecho estas cosas cuando eras pequeña?

-          Yo he sido siempre una niña muy tranquilita.-Él se agarró a dos palos verticales y apoyó su pie en uno horizontal quedando a una altura de un metro del suelo.- Y-ya veo que tú no.

-          Anda, no me seas miedica.-ella le dio un manotazo en el trasero y él se rió.

-          No soy miedica, es sólo que no voy de Spiderman por la vida, como tú.-Sebastian había escalado hasta el final de la verja, sentándose en medio. Se giró a mirarla.

-          ¿Pero no era Batman?-Yaiza le sacó la lengua a la vez que Sebastian se colgaba del otro lado para saltar. Quedó frente a ella separado por la verja.- Va, venga, ahora tú.-se reía. Ella negaba.

-          Ya podías haberme subido a mí primero…-miraba la verja sin saber por dónde subir. Él reía.

-          Prefería estar al otro lado para recogerte.

-          Qué romántico, sí.-intentó poner un pie, pero este se vino abajo.- Esto va a llevarme mucho tiempo.-lo intentó varias veces hasta que consiguió llegar al primer peldaño. Se aferró a las barras.- V-vale. Yo ya no doy para más.-él reía.

-          Uno más, venga.-le daba golpes en el pie en señal de ánimo, pero ella lo retiraba en el aire para que no la tocase. Tras varios intentos, se sentó sobre la verja quedando en el limbo de ambos lugares. Bajó como pudo, y una vez en el suelo, fulminó a Sebastian con la mirada al ver que no dejaba de sonreírse.

-          Que sepas que esta no es manera de poner fin a una cita romántica.-él asentía.

-          Lo sé, podría haber abierto la verja ya que estaba dentro –ella le miró atónita- pero me habría perdido a Spiderwoman.-empezó a darle manotazos en el brazo, y él echó a andar hacia el jardín.

-          ¡Serás imbécil! ¡Y si me llego a caer qué!-no le llegó a responder al ver que se quedaba quieto mirando el jardín. Kimi estaba sentado en el sofá, mirando a la nada, sin moverse. Cual estatua. La chica miró por los lados a ver si estaba Sandra, pero no había rastro de ella. Se acercó a su amigo lentamente.- ¿Hola?-Kimi salió del trance y la miró atónito.

-          ¿Eh?

-          Hola. He dicho hola.

-          H-hola, hola.-Sebastian llegó al lado.

-          ¿Qué te pasa?

-          Nada.

-          ¿En serio?-el chico insistía.

-          En serio.

-          Tienes cara de haber visto un fantasma.-opinaba la chica. Él hizo una mueca de aproximación.

-          Algo parecido.-Sebastian no quiso sonreírse otra vez por atar cabos demasiado rápido, y dejó que Yaiza se sentase a su lado ignorando su frase.

-          Bueno, pues tenemos una buena noticia que darte.-Kimi la miró esperando.

-          ¿Me habéis devuelto el coche sano y salvo?

-          Claro.-le parecía obvio.- ¿Qué esperabas?

-          No sé. –se encogió de hombros.- Si esa no es la buena noticia, sorpréndeme.

-          Mañana Seb y yo nos vamos a Alemania. Te dejamos solo.-alzó los brazos celebrando, pero se quedó sola. Él asintió.

-          Seb y tú.-ella seguía con la pose.- Sólo Seb y tú.

-          ¿Quieres venir?- no entendía nada. Kimi no supo cómo contestar mientras ella bajaba los brazos.

-          Vamos a ir a ver la final del Mundial y a hacer turismo si nos da tiempo.-informó Sebastian.- Tú te quedas aquí en tu casita. Con Sandra.-Kimi le lanzó una mirada asesina y Sebastian se sonrió finalmente dando en el clavo con sus suposiciones.

-          No te importa ¿No?- Kimi tragó saliva.- Es que no le gusta el fútbol.

-          Ya, ya…-se paseaba la mano por la nuca, nervioso.

-          A lo mejor se quiere ir, tampoco sabemos qué va a hacer.-opinaba ella. Kimi dudaba.

-          Creo que no querrá irse.-susurró.

-          ¿Qué?

-          Nada, nada.-de repente les miró extrañado.- ¿Cómo habéis entrado?-Yaiza puso los ojos en blanco y miró a Sebastian enfurecida.

-          Escalando la verja. Hemos llamado pero no abríais. ¿Dónde está Sandra?-preguntó intrigado el alemán.

-          Por ahí... –Kimi señaló el interior de la casa sin querer entrar en detalles.- ¿Escalando?-ambos asintieron.- ¿Por qué no habéis entrado por el porche?-ambos fruncieron el ceño y se miraron dudando.

-          ¿Hay una puerta?

-          Como en todos los porches.-Yaiza volvió a mirar a su chico con rabia, y esta vez el alemán hizo una mueca por el fallo técnico.- En fin, que me voy a dormir… -se levantó del sofá.- ¿Cuándo os vais?

-          Pensaba coger un avión a media mañana, iba a mirarlo ahora.-informó Sebastian. Kimi asintió.

-          Pues no esperéis que me levante a despediros. Pasadlo bien.-revolvió el pelo de la chica en señal de despedida y se metió a la casa. Ambos fueron tras él a paso más lento, y tras mirar en el ordenador de Sebastian los vuelos, decidieron irse a dormir. Se quedaron parados en la puerta del cuarto de invitados.

-          Qué hacemos…-Sandra dormía en una de las camas, y Yaiza susurraba sin querer despertarla.

-          Yo no quiero dormir en el sofá.-susurraba sollozando Sebastian.- Me pondré malo de verdad.-la chica le acarició la mano y negó.

-          No, no. A ver, pensemos.

-          ¿Entramos dos en la misma cama?

-          Supongo, pero será difícil dormir… Te lo digo por experiencia, que siempre he tenido camas así de pequeñas.

-          Bueno, lo intentamos.-tiró de ella hacia el interior, pero la chica se resistía.

-          ¡Para!-gritaba entre susurros.- Como se levante y nos vea en la misma cama seguro que nos grita.-él frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Por qué?

-          Pensará que hemos hecho algo.

-          Pues déjale una nota diciendo que no, yo que sé.-fue hacia un lado de la cama y empezó a quitarse ropa. Ella le miraba enrabietada.- ¿Vas a dormir así? ¿Con el abrigo y todo?-ella le burló mientras Sebastian se metía a la cama con sólo la ropa interior. La chica se sentó para quitarse las botas, y se puso en pie de nuevo mientras se quitaba la ropa como podía para no molestar a Sandra con el ruido. Se puso a buscar el pijama una vez quedó en ropa interior. Sebastian la observaba sin perder detalle. Yaiza se puso su camiseta gigante y le miró aún enrabietada mientras entraba a la cama. Sebastian se acercó un poco a ella.- Podemos hacer algo, si quieres, en silencio—

-          ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme!-seguían susurrando. Él alzó las manos rindiéndose por el susto.- Vamos, que no se te pase por la cabeza.-se tumbó de lado, de cara a la otra cama. Sebastian buscó en su pequeño hueco cómo colocarse, e imitó su postura. Apenas aguantó unos segundos parado y en silencio.

-          ¿Puedo abrazarte al menos?-ella resopló.- ¡Es que no entro, y los brazos me duelen así encogidos!-ella alzó un brazo para que el chico metiese el suyo por ahí, y se acercó a ella para encontrar una postura más agradable.

Se quedaron dormidos pronto, y a la mañana siguiente permanecían en ese estado mientras Sandra se despertaba de cara a la ventana. Se restregó un poco los ojos, y cuando recuperó suficiente cordura, frenó al recordar la noche anterior. Se levantó de forma brusca, sentada en el lateral de la cama, y miraba ojiplática a la nada. Era consciente de que no había bebido, de que todo lo que hizo lo hizo queriendo, y se puso colorada sólo por recordarlo. Tenía claro que todo era por culpa del ansia, los nervios, y la noche, y ahora que eran cerca de las diez de la mañana asumía que había hecho una locura. Sin embargo, y sin terminar de entender por qué, se sonrió a la vez que se tapaba la boca con la mano. No sabía qué hacer en ese momento, ni cómo enfrentarse a Kimi. Y mucho menos sabía cómo enfrentarse a Dani y Nico cuando les tuviese que contar lo desesperada que había ido hacia él la noche anterior.

Miró a su almohada, recordando también cómo llegó a su cama después de irse del jardín como si allí no hubiese pasado nada. Llevaba su pijama puesto, y eso sin embargo no recordaba cómo había sucedido, pero fue un detalle que quedó en el olvido en cuanto se giró y vio a la pareja durmiendo en la cama de al lado. Yaiza estaba justo en el borde del de colchón, boca abajo abrazada a su almohada, y Sebastian tenía la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el de ella, usándola como cama, con el brazo colgando por el lado. No pudo evitar malpensar, y se puso nerviosa mientras cogía su almohada para tirársela a la pareja. Ambos daban un brinco intentando no caerse por el borde del colchón. Yaiza se levantó de un tirón y Sebastian permaneció sentado con la mano en el corazón.

-          ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces?!-Yaiza gritaba y Sandra negaba.

-          Decidme que no.

-          ¡¿Qué!?

-          Vosotros, decidme que no habéis…  A mi lado.-los dos se miraron asombrados antes de mandarle un gesto de cabreo a la chica.

-          ¡¡Por supuesto que no!! ¡Qué coño te pasa!

-          ¡Tampoco te pongas así! Vais follando por todos lados—

-          ¡Pero no contigo delante!-se sentó para calmar sus pulsaciones. Sebastian acarició su brazo y le dio un beso en el cuello para calmarla un poco antes de levantarse. Sandra le miró dudando al verle en ropa interior.

-          ¿En serio que no habéis hecho nada? Porque ahora mismo lo dudo. –ambas le miraban de arriba abajo. Sebastian se encogió de hombros tras mirarse a sí mismo.

-          ¿Qué querías que hiciese? ¿Qué durmiese en vaqueros? Está todo en el cuarto de Kimi. Alégrate de que no haya sido desnudo.-hablaba vistiéndose.

-          Tampoco dejas mucho a la imaginación.-Sebastian no sentía que su bóxer estuviesen tan ceñidos a su cuerpo, pero aun así se subió el vaquero para evitar más comentarios. Yaiza miraba a Sandra.

-          Tú tampoco le mires tanto.-le devolvió la almohada y Sandra la sacó la lengua.- ¿Vas a despertarle?-hablaba ahora a Sebastian, ya vestido.

-          No me queda otra, la maleta está dentro y no se va a hacer sola.

-          ¿Maleta?-Sandra miraba intrigada.- ¿Te vas?

-          Nos vamos.-Yaiza volvió a alzar los brazos celebrando pero volvió a quedarse sola, por lo que los bajó rápido para no hacer el tonto. Sandra esperaba.

-          Nos vamos a Alemania a ver la final del mundial, y a ver cosas antes del gran premio.

-          Oh, guay.-se giró sin más para salir de la zona de su cama, y ambos la miraban ahora esperando ellos algo más.- ¿Qué?

-          ¿Tú te quedas o…?-preguntó ella y Sebastian alzó las cejas mandándole un doble sentido a Sandra. Esta tragó saliva.

-          No sé, supongo.-dio un brinco hacia atrás al ver que Yaiza empezaba a dar palmas.

-          ¡Ay, jo, qué bien!-ahora la que recibía miradas era ella.- Que te quieras quedar.

-          ¿A ti qué más te da?

-          Ya sabes que me hace ilu que te lleves bien con Kimi.-Sebastian se tapó la boca para que su risa no se oyese, y se fue hacia la puerta bajo la mirada de Sandra, que le juzgaba.

Sebastian entró al cuarto de Kimi haciendo el menor ruido posible, sacó su maleta del armario, y la abrió en el suelo para poder echar ahí la ropa que había sacado. Una vez metió todas sus cosas dentro y se hubo cambiado de ropa, cerró la maleta como pudo y salió de puntillas del dormitorio. En el salón esperaba Yaiza con su maleta también terminada y su ropa puesta, y los dos se despedían de Sandra tras haber desayunado a prisas para ir al aeropuerto.

Mientras esperaba a Sebastian, Yaiza había decidido ir adelantando actividades y se había puesto en contacto con una unidad de taxis que había encontrado en Internet. Se sorprendió de haberse comunicado correctamente cuando uno de los coches esperaba en la puerta de la casa, y cuando llegaron al aeropuerto respiró tranquila al comprobar que no era un secuestrador, como había asumido.

Subían al avión a la vez que Kimi se ponía en pie. Seguía adormecido, por lo que los recuerdos aún no habían llegado a su cabeza de ninguna manera. Fue al baño y se refrescó la cara antes de salir al pasillo. Fue a abrir la puerta de su cuarto para ello y se dio de cara con la realidad.

-          Joder.-se asustó al ver a Sandra dispuesta a entrar a su dormitorio.

-          Perdón, no sabía si dormías aún.

-          No, ya no.

-          Ya. Ya veo.-él asintió sin sentido, y espero a que ella se retirase de la entrada al cuarto para poder salir. Pero Sandra no se movía.

-          ¿Me dejas?-señaló el pasillo y Sandra asintió echándose a un lado. Kimi echó a andar y ella fue detrás.

-          Estos dos ya se han ido.-Kimi asintió.- Me han preguntado si me iba a quedar o no.

-          ¿Y?-preguntaba por su decisión mientras llegaban al final de la escalera. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-          Bueno, estoy aquí ¿No? –ahora él se encogía de hombros.

-          Tal vez te ibas luego.

-          Eso dependerá de ti, supongo.-Kimi frenó su intento de ir a la cocina para mirarla.- No sé si quieres que me vaya o no.-él cogió aire mientras le retiraba la mirada. Fue a responderla, dispuesto a ello, pero Sandra volvió a adelantarse.- No sé si estás enfadado.-él la miró comprobando un nerviosismo extraño en el rostro de la chica. Cuando Sandra salió de su dormitorio para ir al de Kimi se había armado de valor para aparentar normalidad, esperando lo mismo por parte del finlandés del que como mucho imaginaba algún comentario cómico sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Sin embargo, en apenas esos segundos, comprobaba que Kimi no parecía muy dispuesto a aparentar que lo ocurrido era algo normal. No pudo evitar mostrarse nerviosa por ello, temiendo haber estropeado las cosas y no haber respetado el espacio que Kimi parecía necesitar. Él pareció leer su mente y se encogió de hombros negando.

-          No, no.-ella asintió relajada.- Puedes quedarte.-fue a la cocina, y pese a que había dado la noticia tranquilizadora a Sandra, la chica no parecía convencida. Fue tras él.

-          ¿De qué manera?-Kimi había abierto la nevera, y se erguía para mirarla sin entenderla.- ¿Voy a quedarme como si viviese en un hotel, metida en mi habitación saliendo sólo para ir al buffet, o…?-Kimi finalmente entendió la pregunta. Se mordió el labio pensando mientras miraba al suelo. Sandra volvió a ponerse nerviosa.- Oye, si estás enfadado por lo de anoche—

-          Ya te he dicho que no.-volvió a mirar la nevera y sacó algo de beber.

-          Quién lo diría.-volvió a girarse a ella.

-          No estoy enfadado. Si estuviese enfadado no te habría dejado seguir anoche, piénsalo.-Sandra miró a un lado para centrarse en su frase, y asumió que de estar enfadado, Kimi no la habría dejado hacer nada. Se puso colorada dando por hecho que por tanto él quiso seguir aquello.

-          ¿Entonces?-quería saber el motivo de su estado emocional. Kimi se sentó en una silla y ella fue hacia la mesa, pero sin tomar asiento. Él se encogió de hombros antes de darle un trago a su botella de agua.

-          Me sorprendió, nada más.

-          Y eso es bueno o malo.-él se sonrió negando y Sandra se sintió un poco más relajada.

-          Simplemente me sorprendió.-la chica tomó asiento en la silla de en frente y Kimi asumió que le tocaba explicarse más en profundidad.- Ya te dije que no sabía qué ritmo tendría esto.-ella asintió.- Y tú tomaste mucho anoche.-Sandra se aguantó la risa y él igual.- No me enfadé, ni me molesté, si es lo que quieres saber, pero me preocupé.-no era un mensaje tranquilizador para ella. Bajó la mirada hacia el tablero de la mesa y él la alzó hacia ella.- Creo que no estamos al mismo nivel.

-          ¿Y en qué nivel estamos? Según tú…

-          Tú vas un poco por delante.-ella asintió disgustada.- Insisto en que no es algo malo, es sólo que…-suspiró.

-          Voy muy rápido.-no asintió por miedo a ofenderla, pero el silencio que guardaron no daba lugar a dudas en la cabeza de Sandra. Aun así Kimi sentía que no se había explicado como quería.

-          Creo que necesito un poco de tiempo para ponerme a tu nivel.-Sandra volvió a bajar la mirada.- Y también creo que lo estás entendiendo todo mal.

-          Yo creo que no.

-          ¿No?

-          Está bastante claro. He de ponerme a tu nivel—

-          No.-la cortó y ella le miró atenta. Kimi asintió comprobando que tenía razón.- No es eso. A mí me parece bien que quieras mantenerse así de… espontánea.-soltó media sonrisa, aunque esta vez ella no le correspondió.

-          Entonces no entiendo la preocupación.

-          Me preocupa que esperes que yo vaya a la misma velocidad que tú siempre.-esperaba un comentario de ella, pero no se lo dio.- Que esperes que haga cosas como las de anoche. Que salgan de mí, digo.

-          ¿Por qué piensas que espero eso?

-          Porque me empezaste a gritar que qué estaba haciendo, y supongo que esperabas que hubiese ido corriendo a ti una vez los dos tortolitos salieron por la puerta.-ella bajó de nuevo la mirada, descubierta. Él se sonrió de nuevo.- Me preocupa, y me preocupé, porque claramente esperabas eso, y yo obviamente no lo hice ni tenía intención.-ella asintió mirando a la mesa, otra vez.- Pero eso no quiere decir que no lo vaya a hacer otro día.-Sandra frunció el ceño y le miró. Él se encogió de hombros.- A ver, que yo voy a mi ritmo, quiero decir.

-          A tu ritmo.-él asintió.- O sea que puedes pasar de sudar de todo como ayer a…-ambos se miraron sin decir nada, y él se aguantó la risa.- Pues qué bien.-guardaron silencio.- Entonces qué he de esperarme, según tú. O qué he de hacer.

-          Si te soy sincero no tengo ni idea, porque ando un poco agobiado con todo esto.-ella hizo una mueca.- No quiero que te pongas a mi nivel, si eso es lo que piensas. Sólo que… no sé, seas un poco paciente en cuanto a lo que esperes de mí.-ella rió, pero él no sintió que lo hiciese por algo alegre.

-          Es justo lo que me dijo Seb.-Kimi frunció el ceño.- Cuando hablé con él de esto el otro día, le decía que no sabía qué hacer ni qué esperar de ti, y me dijo exactamente eso, que fuese paciente. Que tú no estarías en el mismo nivel que yo.-él asintió.

-          Seb siempre da en el clavo en estas cosas.

-          Eso parece.-guardaron otro nuevo silencio.- Entonces nada, lo siento.-él la miraba atónito mientras Sandra se ponía en pie.- A partir de ahora pisaré el freno—

-          No, no, para. Te he dicho que no—

-          Que no me ponga a tu nivel, sí. Pero qué sentido tiene querer más si tú no quieres.-él no supo responder.- No puedo ir haciendo lo de ayer cada día esperando algo que tú no vas a darme.-ahora era ella la que le miraba a él desde lo alto, mientras Kimi perdía su mirada en la madera.- No te estoy diciendo esto a malas…-Kimi asintió.- Sé que tú tampoco lo haces en ese sentido.-volvió a asentir.- Supongo que entiendo lo que me pides y tal, es sólo que ahora me siento estúpida.

-          No deberías—

-          Hombre, después del numerito de anoche—

-          Hiciste lo que debías hacer.-Ella le miró atónita.- Quiero decir –Kimi rió- tal vez había otras formas, aunque reconozco que estuvo entretenido el numerito –Sandra se puso roja- pero supongo que estabas harta de esperar y fue tu forma de recriminármelo.

-          Podría haber ido a preguntarte en vez del numerito.-él rió.

-          Sí, pero entre que ambos sabemos que yo no suelo estar muy dispuesto a dar explicaciones y entre que eso suponía perder el entretenimiento del show, pues…-se encogió de hombros y ella no pudo evitar reírse. Se miraron durante unos segundos.- No has de sentirte estúpida, en todo caso soy yo el que he hecho el estúpido.-quiso negárselo, pero no supo por qué se quedó en silencio.- Al fin y al cabo ambos tenemos asumido que queremos que lo de anoche pase, es sólo que yo me tomo más tiempo para aceptarlo que tú.

Asintió poniendo punto final a la conversación, y salió de la cocina para ir al jardín a sentarse y tomar un poco el aire fresco. Hasta que no se apoyó sobre el respaldo del sofá no respiró en profundidad. No era la conversación que ella deseaba, pero al menos había llegado a un punto de acuerdo con Kimi. Por mucho que él había insistido en que no, ella no podía evitar sentirse estúpida por lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Ese sentimiento de niña pilla que la invadió por la mañana ahora se esfumaba, e intentaba ponerse en una situación en la que ella hubiese sido Kimi y hubiese tenido que oír sus propios reproches en un estado de dudas.

Quiso quedarse con el final de su conversación y con la amabilidad mostrada por él en cada instante. Volvía a repetir que ambos querían hacer eso, y al menos ya ninguno intentaba negarlo de ninguna forma. Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar, como él la había pedido y como Sebastian le dijo en su momento. No sabía si iba a ser capaz de ser paciente, pues desde que el alemán habló con ella fue algo que intentó hacer desde el primer día, y sin embargo duró menos de una semana.

Volvía a sentirse estúpida por si en algún momento había faltado el respeto de Kimi. No sabía cómo había llegado a ese punto de preocuparse tanto por los sentimientos del finlandés, y pese a que su opinión respecto a ella misma seguía siendo la misma, se sonreía de nuevo viendo el avance. No estaban al mismo nivel de aceptación, como ya había asumido hablando con Sebastian, pero al menos sabía que él quería estar en él con ella.

Agradeció que a la hora y media Kimi pasase por la puerta de jardín para ofrecerla comer. Asintió con tranquilidad mientras iba a la cocina, y allí debatieron sobre qué hacer para la comida ignorando cualquier conversación que hubiesen mantenido esa mañana. El menú de los dos difirió bastante en calidad del que les ofrecieron a Sebastian y Yaiza en un restaurante del aeropuerto de Berlín. Yaiza miraba su plato, en el que supuestamente debía haber una pechuga de pollo, patatas fritas y una salsa apetecible, sin encontrar nada de lo que había visto en la carta.

-          Cuanto menos lo mires mejor…-Sebastian ignoraba la imagen presentada en el plato y engullía su ensalada con ansia.

-          Claro, tú tienes una simple ensalada.-él, con la boca llena cual hámster, miró a los lados y se encogió de hombros.

-          _Fe fieref fe fafa_.-ella negó sin entenderle.- Que qué quieres que haga.-comentó tras tragar.- Después de las comidas que hemos tenido necesito volver a la dieta.

-          Eso no quita que mi plato parezca asqueroso…-removía sus patatas blandas por la salsa haciendo muecas. Sebastian negó con los ojos en blanco y le cambió el plato.

-          Anda, come.-ella frunció el ceño a la vez que Sebastian se metía un tenedor lleno de patatas y pollo a la boca. Ella negó.- ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

-          Te comes cualquier cosa.-él se sonrió y miró al plato. Yaiza hizo una mueca de desprecio y empezó a negar.- Joder, Seb, deja de pensar en eso—

-          ¡Pero si has sido tú, que me haces malpensar!

-          ¡Come y déjame en paz!-no pudo evitar reírse, y aceptó la ensalada de Sebastian con gusto.

Yaiza se negó a tomar cualquier tipo de postre en aquel lugar, y pese a que se Sebastian se moría de ganas de pedir un helado de vainilla en una cafetería por la que pasaban, aceptó que sería buena idea ir en busca de un taxi. Esperaron poco rato, y pese a que querían un viaje tranquilo, Sebastian aceptó ir contestando a las mil preguntas que el conductor le hacía al piloto. Yaiza al principio miraba orgullosa, pero al final terminó cansándose de aquel aficionado pesado que no paraba de insistirle a Sebastian en algo que ella lógicamente no entendía.

Llegaron a un hotel bastante lujoso en el centro de Berlín, y mientras el taxista bajaba las maletas y le pedía una foto al alemán, Yaiza observaba su alrededor sorprendida por el lujo de aquella zona. Accedió a fotografiarles y luego ambos se pusieron en marcha hacia el hall de aquel hotel. Fueron a la recepción y allí Sebastian empezó a hablar en alemán con la recepcionista, que parecía tan exaltada como el taxista por ver allí al chico.

-          ¿Cuánto más vamos a esperar?-tras veinte minutos, Yaiza se aburría tumbándose con la cara y los brazos sobre el mostrador.

-          Están intentando conseguirme una buena habitación.-ella le miró alterada.

-          ¿No habías reservado?

-          ¿Me viste ayer acaso hacerlo?

-          Seeeeb…-sollozó. Él rió.- Estoy cansada…

-          Y yo, pero no puedo hacer nada.-imitó su postura de apoyarse con los brazos cruzados sobre el mostrador, pero en vez de hundir su cabeza entre ellos, la puso de lado para mirarla. Intentó desestabilizarla moviéndola con el codo, pero la chica volvía a sollozar. Él sonrió y metió su cabeza entre el brazo de la chica y su rostro.- Va, que estamos en Alemania, anímate.-le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella asintió con debilidad.

-          Eso no me quita el cansancio.-se separaron del mostrador y se abrazó al chico. Él la acogió sin rechistar. A los pocos segundos llegó la recepcionista dándole una tarjeta dorada.

-          Vamos, anda.-la cogió de la mano despertándola del trance en el que estaba y fueron hacia el ascensor, y a los pocos minutos entraban por la puerta de una suite de lujo que despejó del cansancio a Yaiza.

-          P-pero…-Sebastian se sonreía mientras metía las maletas.- Seb.

-          Dime.-se giró a él boquiabierta.

-          E-esto no es normal.

-          Es una suite, claro que no es normal.

-          P-pero esto es carísimo.

-          Creo que me llega ¿Eh?-rió. Yaiza se giró de nuevo al interior de la habitación, que se dividía en varios cuartos. Fue hacia el dormitorio y gimió de emoción dando saltos.

-          Es el cuarto más bonito del mundo.-Sebastian rió otra vez.

-          Hoy no me rechistas el gasto de dinero ¿No?-se giró a él y negó con las manos en la boca. Fue a él saltando y se abrazó a su cuello.- Pues venga, vete a descansar.-señaló la cama con la mirada, pero ella negó rápido.

-          Quita, quita, voy a cotillear el cuarto.-él asintió restregándose los ojos con una mano.

-          Ya me lo imaginaba yo…

Optó por ser él el que tomaba descanso en la cama, y se sentó apoyado en el respaldo mientras observaba a Yaiza correr por la puerta de un lado a otro. Gritaba desde las habitaciones más lejanas al dormitorio las cosas que veía, y aunque Sebastian no prestaba atención, se sonreía sólo de oírla. Al rato apareció de nuevo por la puerta del dormitorio con la emoción pintada en su rostro y fue dando saltos hacia la cama. Se tiró en ella y se abrazó a él, y allí se quedó dormida hasta que Sebastian la despertó para ir a cenar.

Puesto que estaban en Alemania, Yaiza aceptó la oferta del chico en ir a cenar fuera del hotel. Buscó en Internet algún sitio al que poder llevarla, y cuando entraron por la puerta del restaurante Yaiza se arrepintió de ir en vaqueros y en un jersey blanco. Todas las mujeres de aquel sitio vestían con vestidos de noche, y aunque intentaba tranquilizarse, hasta Sebastian y sus tejanos rotos se sentían fuera de lugar. Por suerte para ellos la mesa que les dieron apenas era visible, y nada más tomar asiento se olvidaron de todo lo de su alrededor. Cenaron de forma más placentera que en el restaurante del aeropuerto, e incluso Sebastian decidió volver a saltarse la dieta para disfrutar de un bistec que le costó acabarse.

Tras la cena, negándose a irse ya al hotel, Sebastian la dio una vuelta por la zona centro de Berlín en la que se encontraban, y pese a que estaban rodeados de lujo, ella disfrutaba cual turista. La oscuridad le impedía hacer fotografías, pero se apuntaba los lugares en la cabeza para regresar al día siguiente. Cuando la noche era más abundante por las calles de Berlín y esta venía acompañada del frío alemán, ambos decidieron volver al hotel. La tiritera de la chica se esfumó tras pasar la puerta, y los nervios por ver de nuevo la suite que tenían inundaban su cuerpo de nuevo. Tiró de Sebastian de la mano hacia la puerta, y cuando pasaron fue como si no lo hubiese visto nunca.

Él se fue al dormitorio de nuevo, dejándola cotillear de nuevo el sitio, pero esta vez pasó solo menos tiempo. A los pocos minutos Yaiza estaba comentando lo mucho que le gustaba Alemania pese a lo poco visto. Sebastian asentía sonriendo sólo para darla la razón, y cuando la chica se dio cuenta de que hablaba demasiado decidió callarse. Se pusieron el pijama y se metieron en la cama con el ordenador para ver cómo organizar el domingo. Esta vez Sebastian se dio cuenta de que hablaba solo a los minutos de estar preguntando a Yaiza si le parecía bien lo que le enseñaba. Intentó dejar el ordenador en el suelo sin que la chica se cayese a un lado. Cuando finalmente lo consiguió, se colocó mejor sobre el colchón y dejó que la chica se abrazase a él.

Se despertó a las pocas horas sin saber por qué, y por la oscuridad del cuarto tenía claro que era aún de noche. No sentía a Yaiza abrazada a él, y miró a un lado con los ojos entreabiertos para encontrarla, pero no estaba entre las sábanas. Se acomodó un poco sobre la cama intentando dar con ella en el dormitorio, pero allí no estaba.

-          ¿Yai?-no obtuvo respuesta, y por ello se levantó poco a poco de la cama entre bostezos. Salió del dormitorio y fue al salón intentando no caerse por el estado somnoliento que llevaba, y cuando vio que la chica tampoco estaba allí decidió abrir más los ojos en su búsqueda.- ¿¡Yai?!-alzó un poco la voz pero tampoco respondió nadie. Tras inspeccionar las habitaciones del cuarto y la terraza, volvió al dormitorio comprobando que la puerta que daba al baño estaba entreabierta. De allí salía poca luz, pero la suficiente para saberse que alguien estaba dentro. Fue hacia allí y abrió, y la vio metida en la enorme bañera de aquel cuarto de baño. Sólo se le veía la cabeza, que estaba apoyada sobre una especie de almohada al final de la bañera. Tenía los ojos cerrados y el pelo recogido en un moño alborotado que hacía que su pelo cayese hacia delante. El resto de su cuerpo estaba escondido tras una manta de espuma.- Ey…-intentó llamar su atención. Ella abrió los ojos y le miró con tranquilidad. Sonrió.- Te estaba llamando…

-          No te escuché…-sonrió avergonzada tras contestarle con una voz apenas entendible. Él se acercó un poco más a la bañera.

-          ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-          Me desvelé, y aquí se está tan bien…-volvió a cerrar los ojos y él sonrió. Llegó a su lado, y la chica sacó su brazo más cercano a él para ofrecerle su mano. Él la cogió y la acarició, y decidió sentarse junto a ella en la posición opuesta, quedando de frente. Yaiza no abría los ojos y él no quería estropear su calma. Estuvo observándola durante minutos, y su sonrisa al verla así tan relajada cada vez era más tímida. Se llenó aún más de esa timidez cuando la chica abrió los ojos para mirarle. Le sonrió y él lo hizo de vuelta.- ¿Estás bien?-Sebastian sonrió y asintió.- ¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama?

-          Estoy bien aquí…-ella rió y cerró los ojos de nuevo. Soltó su mano de la del chico y la llevó de nuevo bajo el agua. Él rodeó sus piernas con los brazos mientras seguía observándola. Yaiza volvió a mirarle, solo que esta vez se acomodó abrazándose a sus piernas, apoyando su rostro en ellas. Él no dejaba de mirarla.

-          Me quiero quedar a vivir en esta habitación…-él rió.

-          Ya volveremos en otro momento…-Yaiza le sonrió. Volvió a quedarse prendado de ella y esta vez no pudo evitar llevar su mano a su rostro. La acarició un poco provocando que ella no dejase de sonreírle con timidez, y sólo le miró cuando no sintió sus dedos en su piel.- Estás helada…-la chica sonrió.

-          Llevo un buen rato aquí, sí…

-          Vuelve a la cama, anda…-quiso levantarse pero ella empezó a negar sin apenas fuerza, haciendo que Sebastian se quedase de rodillas frente a ella.- Yai, no te puedes quedar aquí toda la noche…

-          ¿Tú crees?-Sebastian rió y se puso en pie. Fue hacia el dormitorio, y abrió el armario para sacar de allí uno de los albornoces. Regresó al cuarto de baño y esperó a que la chica saliese. Le costó hacerlo, y fue a paso lento hacia Sebastian, que le ofrecía su albornoz. Se estremeció sólo de verla, sin poder evitar sonreír con timidez y admiración a partes iguales, y ella repitió el gesto mientras se rodeaba de la prenda que el chico la daba. Se soltó el pelo y se sintió mucho mejor en cuanto a su temperatura, y fue hacia Sebastian para que su comodidad fuese aún mayor. La abrazó y besó en la mejilla, y estuvo así con ella hasta que el sueño empezó a invadirle de nuevo. Volvió a darla un beso y la cogió de la mano para ir hacia el dormitorio. Yaiza no buscó ponerse de nuevo un pijama, y se metió entre las sábanas esperando a que él fuese con ella. Apenas tardó unos segundos en dejarse abrazar de nuevo, y pese a que ella se quedó dormida en el acto, él empezó de nuevo a dejarse llevar por los recuerdos que ya le acosaron bajo el cielo de Finlandia. La observó mientras dormía, y esta vez disfrutó de su realidad mucho más.


	112. La gran final

Ambos vieron como algo muy positivo no discutir durante un día entero. No sólo sentían que no habían existido motivos para ello, sino que ni siquiera repararon en pensar en el sorprendente suceso hasta que se metieron en sus respectivas camas para dormir. Tras la comida del sábado, tanto uno como otro entendieron que era necesario un poco de espacio para asimilar la conversación mantenida esa mañana. Mientras Kimi decidió pasar la tarde con uno de sus coches, Sandra se metió en la cocina para realizar unos cuantos experimentos pasteleros.

Kimi decidió regresar al interior de la casa, en dirección a la cocina, justo cuando su estómago empezaba a pedirle alimento. No terminó de entender por qué el menú nocturno se componía sólo de pastelería, y tuvo que ser su intriga la que devolvía a Sandra a la tierra haciéndola saber las horas que eran. El finlandés insistió en pedir algo de cenar, pero las dudas mostradas por ambos en cuanto al qué pedir acabaron provocando que la cena se compusiese de los experimentos de la chica. Kimi, sin el miedo de acabar con una indigestión tras haber aceptado las galletas de Yaiza, se comió sin complicaciones varios muffins y trozos de bizcocho que Sandra ofreció.

Era ella la que más vueltas le daba a todo entre las sábanas de su cama. Recordaba las diferentes risas mostradas por Kimi durante esa cena, los miles de comentarios compartidos entre ambos acerca de las acciones culinarias de Sandra, y aunque ninguno de esos gestos se caracterizaba por tener profundidad sentimental, se sentía en un gran momento por haber sido capaz de no acabar a gritos con él ni haber tenido esa necesidad.

Cuando se despertó, por su mente sólo paseaba la imagen de un bosque y una pequeña casa, por lo que sus pensamientos de antes de dormir habían quedado a un segundo lado por culpa de un sueño que no recordaba. Se acomodó sobre la cama y sintió frío. Miró por la ventana y comprobó que llovía, y resopló soltando con ese aire sus esperanzas de salir de casa ese día, yéndose a la ducha para que el agua caliente mantuviese su buen estado de ánimo de la noche anterior. Salió, se vistió con su sudadera de Red Bull como prenda más acorde al clima, y se secó el pelo para evitar cualquier constipado de última hora. Fue hacia la cocina y cogió uno de sus muffins para desayunar mientras sacaba el móvil comprobando que tenía unos cuantos mensajes de su amiga. Aprovechó para comprobar que eran las once, y se pasó hasta y media comentando a Yaiza lo impresionante que era la suite en la que estaba alojada y lo bonito que parecía Berlín a esas horas de la mañana.

-          ¿Ya no quedan magdalenas de esas?-dio un brinco al oír la voz de Kimi. Estaba frente a la encimera, con unos vaqueros y una sudadera negra fina. No le había sentido entrar.

-          Muffins.

-          ¿Qué?

-          Que son muffins, no magdalenas.-Kimi rió.- Me he comido la última.

-          ¿Qué tipo de cocinera eres que te comes tu propio plato sin dejar a los demás?-ahora rió ella.

-          No estabas aquí para ofrecértela, y la magdalena –burló- me pedía a gritos que la comiese.

-          Ah, así que han sido los gritos de la magdalena los que me han despertado.-rieron.- No, en serio ¿Has gritado tú?-Sandra frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Gritar?

-          He oído varios gritos con mi nombre.-la chica miró a los lados incrédula, sobre todo viendo que Kimi se mantenía serio.

-          Yo no he gritado nada.-Kimi se sintió estúpido.

-          B-bueno lo habré soñado, qué más da.-cogió un trozo de bizcocho y dio un mordisco.- Se ha quedado duro.-ella asintió.- Da igual, tengo hambre. Voy a ducharme ahora. ¿Vas a querer hacer algo luego?

-          ¿Ya ha dejado de llover?

-          No, pero no sé, no me apetece estar aquí metido.

-          Bueno, pues déjame pensar.-su móvil vibró y al leer el mensaje de la pantalla negó sonriendo.

-          ¿Qué pasa?

-          Los tortolitos. Están dando un—

-          Quita, no me lo cuentes, que ya tendré que oírlo de sus bocas cuando les vea.-Sandra rió.- Va, ahora bajo.-El chico se fue a la planta de arriba mientras Sandra contestaba a su amiga. Se le fue el santo al cielo y pasó cerca de diez minutos hablando con ella hasta que oyó algo que la desconcertó. Era el nombre de Kimi siendo gritado. Dejó el móvil en la mesa esperando oírlo de nuevo, y este se repitió. No era la voz del propio Kimi, y no entendía qué estaba pasando, pero subió a prisas a la segunda planta y golpeó la puerta del baño de Kimi.

-          ¡Ey!-ya no se oía la ducha, por lo que entendía que le debería escuchar.

-          Dime.-le contestó.

-          Creo que no estás loco, acabo de oír tu nombre por ahí.-tardó unos segundos, pero Kimi abrió la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

-          ¿Verdad?-Sandra intentó asentir sin que su vista se separase de la de él para no verle salir del cuarto con una simple toalla atada a su cintura. Decidió seguir girada mientras el chico se vestía.- Qué coño será.

-          ¿Pero de dónde viene?-intentaba concentrarse mientras le seguía.

-          Pues ni idea pero—

-          ¡Otra vez!-ambos se mantuvieron en silencio al oír de nuevo el grito de una forma mucho más nítida. Se giraron hacia su espalda entendiendo que venía en esa dirección y fueron hacia un cuartito que daba de cara a la fachada de la casa.- A ver si vas a tener un fantasma.-bromeó, pero Kimi negaba con cara rabiosa.

-          No vamos a tener tanta suerte.-ella le miró extrañada.

-          ¿Por qué? –entraron al cuarto y fueron hacia la terraza que daba a la entrada de la casa y desde la altura vieron al otro lado de la verja al protagonista de los gritos.- Oh.

-          ¡Kimi!-se puso a saltar para saludar bajo su paraguas.

-          Qué coño haces aquí, Evan.-Kimi se apoyaba sobre la barandilla con una mano en la sien, masajeándola. Sandra se mantenía en la entrada de la terraza.

-          ¡Joder! Visitarte, que pasaba por aquí.

-          Visitarme.-asentía irónico.- Vives en Ibiza pero pasabas por aquí.-Evan rió orgulloso.- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí gritando, imbécil?

-          Pues varias horas, he sacado hasta otro abrigo de la maleta a ver si te pillaba wi-fi, pero nada.-Sandra y Kimi se repartieron los pensamientos de análisis respecto a esa frase. Sandra decidió centrarse en la parte de la maleta, temiendo que Evan se fuese a quedar allí.  Él pareció leerla la mente.- Que no me voy a quedar ni nada, no te asustes, te juro que pasaba por aquí—

-          ¿Por qué coño no has llamado por teléfono?-el chico rió.

-          Se me ha perdido, tío, o me lo han robado—

-          ¿Y el portero?

-          ¡Lo he hecho! Pero lo tienes jodido.-Kimi frunció el ceño, y puesto que no se lo terminaba de creer, Evan pulsó varias veces demostrando que no hacía sonido.- Que no te miento, joder. Te crees que me divierte gritar—

-          Vale, vale. Cállate, anda.-negó y entró hacia la casa, seguido de Sandra.- La madre que le va a parir…

-          ¿Crees que se quedará?-iban los dos hacia la entrada de la casa. Kimi negó rotundo.

-          Descuida que si de mí depende, y depende claramente porque es mi casa, no.-la chica sonrió con timidez y orgullo a su espalda. Llegaron a la puerta y abrieron desde ahí la verja. Evan entró con su maleta hacia la casa y esperó que Kimi le saludase con esmero, pero el chico no hacía caso.- A ver, qué quieres.-Evan borró su sonrisa.

-          Joder, tío, así no se recibe a los amigos.-le dio un puñetazo suave en el estómago y Kimi ni se inmutó.- Uou…-Sandra estaba de frente a Evan, y pese a que ya se habían visto, el chico parecía no recordarla.- ¿Y tú quién eres?-se fue a acercar a dar dos besos. Sandra los recibió sin entusiasmo.

-          Sandra.

-          ¿Y estáis solos?-se giró a Kimi mirándole de arriba abajo, pretendiendo que su look fuese la respuesta. Kimi ni se inmutó y mantuvo su gesto furioso.- ¿Molesto?-comentaba de forma graciosa.

-          Sí.-el finlandés fue directo.- Qué quieres, no lo repito más.

-          Joder, pues tomarnos algo, comer, no sé, salir por ahí.-fue a ser interrumpido pero no se dejó.- ¡Que yo esta noche duermo en mi hotel! Si además he de ir pronto, que me esperan. En serio ¿Tanto te cuesta creer que quiera ver a mi colega?

-          Sí.

-          Anda, relájate.-le dio una palmada en el hombro y se giró a Sandra.- ¿Cómo le aguantas?-seguía siendo bromista, pero Kimi estaba a punto de sacarle de casa tirando de su maleta. Sandra se aguantaba la risa.

-          Aquí la pregunta es por qué te aguanto yo a ti.-ella no hablaba, y contestaba Kimi. Evan le ignoraba, mirando a Sandra.

-          Va, ignorémosle si quieres. ¿Te vienes tú a tomar algo?-Sandra desorbitó los ojos y Kimi frunció el ceño.- No soy como él quiere hacer ver, si en el fondo soy—

-          Sé cómo eres.-Sandra cortó. Evan esperaba.- Le has tirado la caña a mi amiga mil veces y provocaste que su relación con mi amigo se tardase más en dar.-Evan no entendía y se giró a Kimi.

-          La novia de Vettel.-informó. Evan se alarmó.

-          ¡¿Tú también le conoces?!-Sandra asintió.- ¿Y su novia es tu amiga?-asintió otra vez con poder. Evan se giró a Kimi.- ¿Pero por qué está siempre ese tío de por medio?

-          ¿Por qué lo estás tú?-Sandra rió y Evan volvió a girarse a Sandra. Fue a hablar pero ella le paró.

-          Así que sí sé cómo funcionas.-se dio la vuelta y fue hacia la escalera para irse a su dormitorio. Evan se giró otra vez a Kimi.

-          ¿Esta tiene novio? ¿También está con Vettel?-Kimi quiso reír pero se lo aguantó.

-          No.-respondió de forma general.

-          ¿Entonces puedo—

-          No.

-          Pero si está—

-          No.-Evan puso los brazos en jarra.- Mira, Evan, es sencillo. No te acerques a ninguna chica que veas que habla conmigo—

-          ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoístas? ¿Las quieres todas para ti?

-          No. Las quiero proteger de ti.-le dio ahora él la palmada en el hombro y subió a cambiarse. En apenas unos minutos llamaba a la puerta de Sandra.- Voy a sacarle de paseo…-informó masajeándose los ojos. Sandra rió.

-          Haces bien.

-          Pienso abandonarle por ahí.

-          Él nunca lo haría, Kimi.-rieron.

-          Me importa bien poco. En fin. ¿Quieres venir? No sé cuánto me llevará, pero con suerte le hago pagar la comida y comemos gratis.-Sandra rió.

-          Si no os molesta, vale.

-          El que molesta es él, créeme.-asintió la chica. Le pidió varios minutos para vestirse un poco más visible y bajar al hall. Kimi aguantaba más animado la charla de su amigo, que le ponía al día en cuanto a las novedades de su grupo social de amigos. Sandra bajó con unos vaqueros y una camiseta fina de manga larga negra. Ambos la miraron dudosos.

-          Creo que vas a constiparte.-Informó Evan. Ella se miró de arriba abajo preocupada.- Si quieres te dejo un jersey.-Kimi le miró de reojo mandándole parar.

-          No, tranquilo.

-          ¿Te lo dejo yo?-Kimi se ofreció. Sandra no supo por qué le quería seguir la corriente, pero se divertía dejando mal a Evan.

-          Vale.-el chico frunció el ceño y Kimi subió a su cuarto a por un jersey y en apenas unos segundos estaba abajo, dándoselo a Sandra.

-          Tengo la impresión de que me voy a sentir maltratado durante todo el día.-Evan se sinceró. Kimi asintió.

-          Y robado, porque vas a pagar tú todo. Tira.-le empujó hacia la puerta.

No les quedaba otra que usar el coche de Kimi para moverse. Pese a las insistencias de Evan en ir delante, Kimi insistió en que él permanecería en la parte trasera del coche. No paró de hablar durante el trayecto, y Sandra se reía mirando a Kimi que no sabía ya qué hacer para que el muchacho se callase. Viendo que su amigo le ignoraba, Evan decidió hablar a Sandra más de una vez y eso enervaba aún más al conductor, que decidió poner la radio del coche a todo volumen para no oírle.

Pararon en un restaurante para comer, y puesto que aún era pronto decidieron pedir primero algunas bebidas. Kimi no tuvo más remedio que ceder a charlar con su amigo, y Sandra lo mismo, pues empezaba a sentir un poco de pena al ver cómo era ignorado de esa forma. Evan fue el primero en hacer saber que tenía hambre, y Kimi tomó su palabra como una señal para pedir comida e intentar quitársele de en medio cuanto antes. Para su disgusto la comida se alargó más de la cuenta, y por ese motivo Kimi le dio la cuenta final a su amigo aún con más decisión para que pagase él.

No se pudieron deshacer de él en toda la tarde, y accedieron a ir a tomar algo de nuevo a una cafetería para hacer tiempo. Kimi ya hablaba de forma más constante con Evan, y Sandra aprovechó ese instante para coger su móvil y ver otros tantos mensajes de su amiga. Yaiza le había mandado numerosas fotos de Berlín, y aunque a Sandra le parecían una barbaridad, no era una proporción siquiera notable de las que la chica tenía en su móvil.

-          No puedo hacer más fotos.-Yaiza miraba su móvil tras abandonar una calle que le había encantado. Sebastian la miró sin mucha sorpresa.

-          ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te ha dicho el móvil que le dejes en paz de una vez?-ella le miró cabreada.

-          Estoy de turismo, he de hacer fotos.

-          No se van a mover las cosas. Están en Google, y en los libros. ¿Para qué quieres fotos?

-          Para tener el recuerdo de que he estado aquí. ¿Me dejas tu móvil?-él negó rápidamente.

-          Ni de coña. Además la última vez que lo hice me lo rompiste.

-          Tenía motivos.

-          También tendría motivos yo si te lo rompiese a ti ahora mismo…-ella puso los ojos en blanco y fue hacia Sebastian, abrazándole por la espalda y apoyando su cara en ella.

-          Va, ya lo dejo… No te enfades. ¿Has pensado dónde ver la final?

-          ¿Pensado? Pensaba verla en el hotel. ¿Dónde quieres verla?

-          ¿No ponéis pantallas gigantes en Alemania?

-          ¿Yo qué sé? Supongo que sí, pero no es algo que me llame la atención.

-          Oh, ya está el divo que no quiere que le reconozcan.-él rió.- ¿Te crees que la gente va a estar pendiente de ti o algo?

-          En realidad era porque simplemente prefiero estar en un sitio cerrado, tranquilo. Pero mira, sí, eso también puedes usarlo de excusa.-ella negaba.

-          Tranquilo dice. Mira, acepto verlo en el hotel por el simple hecho de que no quiero ridiculizarte.-él frunció el ceño.- Aún no sabes lo nerviosa que puedo llegar a ponerme.

-          Entonces mejor en el hotel, así no tengo que hacer como que no te conozco.-Yaiza le dio un manotazo en el brazo.- Mira. –le señaló con la mirada una tienda de Adidas por la que pasaban.- Ven, que quiero comprar algo.

-          ¿En Adidas? ¿Tú? ¿Ahora vas de deportista?-Sebastian rió.

-          Si te sigues riendo de mí te quedas sin regalo, que lo sepas.-Yaiza frenó en la puerta, y sin siquiera mirarla él ya resoplaba.- Yai, deberías aceptar que te hiciese regalos—

-          No quiero.-se giró a ella.- ¿Qué manía tienes? Acepta tú que no quiera—

-          Quieres.-Yaiza hizo una mueca y él lo usó como prueba.- Anda, pasa.

-          Pero es que no entiendes—

-          Mira, te enseño lo que es y ya luego decides si lo quieres o no ¿Vale? Pero deja de ser una agonías.-le hizo caso y entraron, y después de intentar esquivar a varias miradas cotillas, llegaron a la zona que Sebastian quería. Yaiza le miraba con rabia.- Dirás que no la quieres…

-          Claro que sí, pero por qué—

-          Pues porque es la final del mundial, porque juega Alemania, y porque no me parece apropiado que la veas sin la camiseta de la Selección. Si yo me tengo que comprar una también…-se puso a buscar tallas. Ella le miraba de brazos cruzados.- Yai, ya me sé tu talla, si esperas que no te la compre porque no la cojas tú no va a colar.-la chica rió de cara a Sebastian, que sostenía dos camisetas, las dos con la misma talla pero una de chico y otra de chica.

-          ¿Por qué la mía tiene que ser de mujer?

-          Porque… Eres una.-Sebastian no entendía nada.- ¿O eres un tío y no me he dado cuenta todavía?-la recorrió con la mirada y ella rió.

-          No, imbécil, que no me gustan las de mujer.-él miró la prenda dudando.- Tienen escote y son ajustada, no sé qué les hace pensar a las marcas que queremos ir enseñando las tetas cuando vamos a ver el fútbol.-él volvió a mirar a la chica. Llevaba una camiseta de manga larga con escote. Se sonrió.

-          ¿Puedo opinar?-ella asintió a malas.- Vamos a ver el partido solos, yo prefiero que lleves una de chica.-Yaiza frunció el ceño y se acercó a darle otro manotazo.

-          ¿Y a mí qué? ¿Acaso me visto para ti?-él alzó las cejas.- Bueno, a veces sí, pero—

-          Te recuerdo que yo me tengo que dejar rizos y no afeitar por tu culpa.

-          No es lo mismo.

-          Para mí es la misma tortura. Miento, para ti no es tortura llevar escote, mírate.-la señaló y ella se subió la camiseta.

-          Eres imbécil.

-          Va, pruébate las dos, y a ver cuál te gusta más puesta.-le hizo caso a regañadientes y fue a los probadores. Se puso la de hombre primero, y luego la de mujer, y le enseñó a Sebastian ambas. Él se desilusionó.- Oh, venga, pero si no tiene escote.

-          ¿Cómo que no?

-          A ver, obviamente más que la de tío, claro, pero no se te ve nada.- Ella asentía aceptándolo.- Y joder, no es por nada, pero te queda mejor esa que tiene la forma de tu cuerpo que no la otra.-Yaiza se miró en el espejo del probador.- Reconoce que te gusta más la de mujer…-ella hizo una mueca.

-          Sigo diciendo que me parece horrible que tengan que hacer escote para—

-          Sí, sí, todo muy triste. Pero te queda mejor. Te voy a comprar esa.-la chica rió y a los pocos segundos salía con su ropa y la camiseta en la percha. Fueron a pagar pero la chica le paró antes.

-          Oye ¿Le puedo poner nombre?-él se encogió de hombros.

-          Pensaba que no te gustaba tu nombre.

-          Es que no quiero ponerme el mío.

-          ¿Qué te vas a poner?

-          Götze.-él frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Me tomas el pelo?

-          ¿No te gusta?

-          Sí, pero yo que sé. ¿Por qué no te pones uno del Schalke, que para eso es tu equipo? Creo que Götze no os tiene mucho aprecio.

-          Me pondría uno del Schalke pero confío en que pueda hacer más Götze que Draxler sin jugar o Benni siendo defensa.-Sebastian rió al verla hablar de futbolistas, pero aceptó dejarla ponerse nombre. Una vez llegaron al hotel y comprobaron que en la gran televisión de su suite retransmitían el partido, los chicos se prepararon para ver el encuentro.

-          ¿No quieres bajar a cenar antes?

-          Yo no tengo hambre.-se mordía las uñas.

-          Tienes que estar llena ya con las uñas, sí.-Sebastian se dejaba caer sobre el sofá a su lado, y ella empezaba a moverle cogiéndole del brazo.

-          Estoy muy nerviosa, Seb.

-          Ya veo, ya.-rió.

-          ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Es la final.-tiritaba.

-          He vivido otros momentos en mi vida que me han hecho ponerme más nervioso que este, créeme.

-          Oh, no empieces a fardar ahora.-se retiró de él y Sebastian rió. Disfrutaba provocándola así. Pese a que ella no quiso cenar, Sebastian pidió a recepción que les subiesen algo. El menú fue mejor de lo que se imaginaban, e incluso les trajeron como detalle unos cuencos llenos de patatas fritas y demás aperitivos para el partido con banderitas de Alemania en ellos.- Ay, qué monada.

-          ¿Y si fuésemos de otro país? Sería de risa.-Sebastian cogía una banderita y la movía.

-          Te recuerdo que no soy de aquí.-él miró al techo para pensar y asintió al rato.

-          Ay, es cierto, a veces se me olvida.

-          Claro, porque tengo una pinta de alemana y un acento digno de aquí.-él rió pero congeló el gesto al ver algo en el carrito de comida que no sabía qué era.

-          ¿Qué narices es esto?-era una especie de rodillo diminuto con los colores de la bandera. Yaiza dio un brinco.

-          ¡Ay la leche! ¡Dame eso!-por el susto, se lo tiró y ella lo cogió en el aire comprobando que era lo que pensaba.- ¿Me dejas?-se acercó a él y este se alejó.

-          Qué vas a hacerme.

-          Confía en mí, anda.-le agarró la cara para que no se fuese y pasó el rodillo por su frente.- Mírate.-tiró de él hacia un espejo. Sebastian desorbitó los ojos.

-          ¿Pero qué me has hecho, loca?-empezó a restregarse la frente y a hacer un estropicio del dibujo de la bandera que le había hecho la chica. Yaiza le miró decepcionada y él reía.

-          Ala, ya lo has estropeado…

-          ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero llevar la frente pintada? Lo que me faltaba.-ella rió y se puso frente al espejo para hacerse dos banderas en las mejillas.- Y lo que te faltaba a ti…-Yaiza rió.- ¿Qué te hacen en España para que les traiciones de esta forma?

-          O qué me dais los alemanes.-suspiró. Él se sintió orgulloso.

Pese a sus insistencias en no dejarse marcar, Yaiza terminó pintándole una bandera en una mejilla a la vez que ella marcaba todo su cuerpo con banderitas. Aún faltaba una hora para el partido, y aun así Yaiza no sabía pararse quieta. Sebastian reía desde el sofá al verla dar vueltas, y cuando los dos equipos saltaron al campo para comenzar la ansiada final, tiró de ella para sentarla en el sofá e intentar que no se moviese.

Se contagió de sus nervios durante todo el partido, pero en ningún momento alcanzó su estado histérico. Acabaron los primeros noventa minutos y Sebastian veía el parón de reojo mientras observaba cómo la chica se tapaba la cara con las manos y la hundía hacia el suelo. Se sonrió y la acarició el pelo, pero decidió no decirla nada para no alterarla más. No había dejado de comentar entre sollozos lo mal que iba a acabar ese partido durante todo el encuentro, y sólo la había visto disfrutar cuando Argentina se quedaba a cuadros tras ver cómo le anulaban el único gol del encuentro.

Empezó la prórroga, y la chica no paraba de resoplar. Tras alguna ocasión perdida, Yaiza decidió levantarse para andar alrededor del sofá sin querer mirar, y sólo Sebastian permanecía sentado, mordiéndose ahora él las uñas con más nervios que antes. Ella decidió sentarse al notar que su tripa, pecho y piernas empezaban a doler demasiado por los nervios, y esta vez Sebastian no la hizo ningún gesto pues no fue consciente de que regresaba al asiento en ningún momento. Tuvieron que esperar a siete minutos del final para soltar todos esos nervios gracias al gol de Mario Götze que les daba a minutos del final la ansiada victoria. Yaiza se subió al sofá a gritar de un salto y Sebastian ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de celebrar.

-          ¡¡¡¡Mario!!!! ¡¡¡¡Lo sabía!!!! ¡¡Mi gordo!!-Sebastian la miraba con los ojos desorbitados mientras ella seguía saltando y repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez.

-          ¿Tu… qué?-En la televisión todo el mundo celebraba, y ella intentaba escucharle entre saltos.

-          ¿Qué?-estaba emocionada y ni le entendía. No dejaba de mirar la pantalla.

-          ¿Qué acabas de decirle?-quería reír, pero estaba completamente de piedra. Ella le miró con el ceño fruncido sin saber qué decía.

-          ¿Qué dices? ¿Yo qué sé?-miraba a la pantalla de nuevo.

-          Acabas de decirle _mi gordo_.-Yaiza se quedó estática frente a la televisión. A los pocos segundos giró la mirada a él.

-          N-no.

-          Sí.-Sebastian reía con los brazos en jarra.

-          Q-que no. Calla y mira ¡Que vamos a ganar!-quiso saltar de nuevo y aprovechó ese único salto que pudo dar para bajar del sofá. Sebastian la agarró del brazo.

-          ¿Acabas de llamar _mi gordo_ a Götze?-se reía y ella quería hacerlo, pero se moría de vergüenza.

-          Q-que no, joder.

-          Yai, lo has dicho. Por lo menos cinco veces.-se mordía el labio para no reír.- ¿Se puede saber por qué lo has dicho?

-          N-no sé. –el móvil de Yaiza empezó a sonar en ese momento con mensajes de Sandra, y antes de que la chica pudiese cogerlo, Sebastian se lo quitaba de la mesa para leer el único mensaje que se mostraba en la pantalla: “ _¡¡¡Tííía!!! ¡Tu gordo! ¡Que ha marcado tu gordo!”_ Yaiza lo leyó por encima y Sebastian abrió la boca y frunció el ceño para mirarla.- D-dame.-le quitó el teléfono.

-          ¿¡Llamas _mi gordo_ a Götze?! ¡¿Qué coño está pasando aquí?!

-          ¡N-nada!-él reía y ella se ponía más colorada.- Y-ya sabes que me gusta, es uno de mis jugadores favoritos—

-          ¡¡Y le llamas _mi gordo_!!

-          E-en realidad le llamo _mi gordo, gordi, gordito, lorzas_ —ella empezó a reír y Sebastian mantuvo su boca abierta y su cara de asombro frente a ella. Miró a la pantalla intentando encontrar ahí la explicación, pero volví a ella.

-          ¿¿¡Qué!??-empezó a reír de nuevo.- ¿¡P-pero es que le conoces?!-negó riendo.- ¿¡Y por qué le llamas así?!

-          ¡No sé, joder! ¡Es que está gordito y es adorable!-Sebastian se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras ella se moría de risa. Intentó acercarse a él.- Va, no te pongas celosín.

-          ¿¡Celosín?! ¡Estás hablando de Götze como si fuese tu novio! ¡Pero qué es esto!-se reían ignorando que la final aún no había acabado, pero el partido ya les daba igual. Ella reía y él también.- ¿¡Te gustaría que yo dijese eso de cualquiera que saliese por la tele?! Vamos, vamos. _Mi gordo_ dice. Pero qué es esto.-fingía un cabreo que no le salía, porque no podía evitar sonreírse sobre todo al verla reír como reía.

-          Ay, jo, para.-le dolía el estómago por ello.

-          No, no, si paro, paro. Vete con tu gordo.-la empujaba y ella negaba riendo.- Vamos, encima.

-          Va, que tú también eres mi gordi.-se abrazó a su cuello y Sebastian la miró asustado.

-          ¿¡Tu qué?!-ella rió y se apoyó en él.- ¡Pero si yo no tengo carne ni nada!

-          Pues eres mi palillín.-le dio un beso y él se soltó de ella.

-          Nada, ahora te vas con Götze.

-          Vale, cuando vengan a celebrar la final y me lleves, me le presentas y—

-          ¡¡Lo llevas claro!!-se puso nervioso y ella empezó a reír.- ¡Vamos, pensaba hacerlo, llevarte a verlos, pero ahora ya sí que no!-la chica volvió a abrazarse a él.- ¡ _Mi gordo_ , pero qué broma es esta! ¡¿Qué te da ese que no te de yo?!-Yaiza reía otra vez.- Si ni siquiera es de tu equipo, pero qué es esto, quita quita.

-          ¡Tchsss!-le mandaba callar regresando a él.- ¡Te recuerdo que odio Red Bull y sin embargo estoy contigo!

-          ¿¡Que estás conmigo?! ¡¿Acaso voy a seguir yo contigo sabiendo que le llamas _gordi_ –dijo con retintín- a ese?!-señalaba la pantalla de televisión como si allí estuviese el propio futbolista. Yaiza miró y abrió los ojos aún más al igual que la boca, y empezó a dar saltos al comprobar que todo el equipo celebraba tras haber acabado el partido.

-          ¡Ganamos! ¡¡Ganamos, Seb!!-se lanzó a sus brazos y él tuvo que dejar de señalar la pantalla para cogerla en alto a la vez que la chica se anclaba a su cadera con las piernas en su espalda.

-          ¡Pero que no me toques!-quería quitársela de encima pero ella había empezado a besarle con rabia. A Sebastian le entró la risa mientras se dejaba besar, y no pudo mantener sus piernas firmes con la chica encima cuando ella le tiró hacia el sofá.- ¡¿Esto también se lo haces a Götze?!

-          ¡Cállate!-volvió a besarle.- ¡Somos campeones!-le daba besos por todos lados y él la miraba aguantándose la risa. Antes de poder decirla nada Yaiza se despojó de la camiseta del chico, que fruncía el ceño a punto de reírse.- Vamos a celebrarlo.-le besó por el cuello, y el chico no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor por la velocidad que había pillado ella. Miró la televisión y vio ahí a Mario Götze celebrando. Frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Pretendes hacerlo conmigo con ese mirando?-la chica paró para mirar a la pantalla. Empezó a reír y Sebastian se levantó del sofá.- Ni de coña, vamos a la cama.-ella le siguió apresurada, y antes de pasar por la puerta que daba al dormitorio, Sebastian se giró de forma brusca provocando que ella parase en seco.- Aquí no pasas con esa camiseta.-acababa de recordar que llevaba el nombre del futbolista en la espalda. Puso la palma de su mano frente a la chica esperando que ella cumpliese. Asintió de manera formal, se quitó la camiseta, y se la puso en la mano. Sebastian la lanzó al otro lado de la habitación y tiró de ella para echar a andar.- A la mierda el puto gordo ese. Vamos.

Las celebraciones por la victoria de Alemania se daban en muchas partes del mundo. Kimi y Sandra seguían aguantando a Evan en un bar en el que habían coincidido con un grupo de chicos alemanes que aún seguían cantando tras haber conseguido que les pusiesen la final en la televisión. Evan había decidido unirse a los alemanes con tal de celebrar algo, y Kimi le miraba desde la mesa riendo, escondiéndose tras su mano avergonzado por la actitud de su amigo.

Pese a que no era el plan de domingo que tenía previsto, Sandra terminó disfrutando del día gracias a las conversaciones que mantenían Kimi y Evan. Al finlandés se le fue a media tarde el mosqueo que tenía por la visita sorpresa de su amigo, y disfrutó de su presencia animando con ello al propio Evan, que no sólo se soltó con él, sino con Sandra, a la que finalmente vio como inaccesible.

Cuando Evan terminó de festejar la final del mundial, la cual le daba completamente igual, con el grupo de alemanes, regresó a la mesa con Kimi y Sandra y pidió la cuenta. Invitó a los dos a las bebidas, y ambos no pudieron evitar mirarse con las cejas alzas por la sorpresa cuando Evan se puso en pie anunciando su marcha.

-          Como bien dije, me tengo que ir al hotel.

-          Me sorprende que dijeses la verdad.

-          Kimi, cuándo te he mentido yo.

-          Siempre.-Sandra rió.- Venga, te acerco al hotel.-los tres se pusieron rumbo al coche, y aunque Evan insistió en que podía ir en taxi, Kimi le dejó en la puerta del hotel. No tardaron mucho en despedirse por lo que Kimi se puso en marcha hacia casa en pocos segundos. Resopló nada más poner el coche en marcha. Sandra le miró.- Tenemos un buen tramo hasta llegar a casa.-explicó. Ella asintió.

-          Bueno, es pronto.-Kimi miró el reloj y vio que eran pasadas la una de la madrugada. Hizo una mueca y rió.

-          Sí, muy pronto.-ella rió. Entendió su resoplido cuando a las dos y cuarto de la madrugada aparcaban en el porche.

-          ¿Cuándo nos hemos alejado tanto? No lo echaba tan lejos…

-          Ten en cuenta que no vivo en una zona céntrica, y entre que no ha dejado de llover en todo el día, mucha prisa no puedo llevar.-bajaron y entraron a la casa. Kimi volvió a resoplar. Sandra le miró dubitativa.- Siento el papelón.

-          No seas así, si se ha portado bien.

-          Más le valía, siempre le da por hacer estas cosas.

-          Es tu amigo, te echará de menos.-Kimi la miró de reojo mientras dejaba la chaqueta en el perchero. Ella rió.- ¿Yo que sé? No le conozco.

-          Es Evan. Tendría que hacer tiempo hasta la noche y no se le ocurría otra cosa que venir a joderme el día.

-          ¿Tenías otro plan?

-          No, pero cualquier cosa habría sido mejor que aguantarle.-subieron la escalera hasta la segunda planta.

-          Y dale, pero si se ha portado bien.

-          Eso lo dices porque no ha intentado meterte la lengua. Pregúntale a Yai qué piensa de Evan.-Sandra rió.

-          Bueno, déjale, no seré su tipo.-Kimi volvió a mirarla de reojo mientras abría la puerta de su dormitorio.

-          Eres una tía, eres su tipo.

-          Pues entonces no me habrá tirado la caña porque estaba deprimido al ver que tú no le hablabas.-Kimi rió, apoyado con el cuerpo sobre el marco de la puerta.

-          Si no ha intentado ligar contigo es porque yo se lo he prohibido.-Sandra empezó a escucharle riendo, pero no supo si continuar al oírle. Él la miraba, y ella sentía que se sonrojaba. Hizo una mueca.

-          ¿Y por qué haces eso? Tal vez a mí me interesaba Evan.-volvió a reír al verle reír a él. Kimi se metió en su dormitorio y Sandra al suyo más relajada. Se sentó sobre la cama, pensando en los motivos por los cuales Kimi habría prohibido a Evan acercarse a ella. Por mucho que las palabras de Kimi la mañana anterior se pasasen por su cabeza, no quería tomar ninguna de ellas como excusa.

No estaban juntos, eso lo tenía claro, y sin embargo sentía como que no podría haber hecho nada con Evan aunque hubiese querido. Y parecía ser que él pretendía lo mismo, evitar que Sandra pudiese estar con otra persona que no fuese él. Volvió a renegar de ese pensamiento al recordar que también le prohibió acercarse a Yaiza, pero incluso con eso encontraba motivos, pues estaba con Sebastian.

Todos los pensamientos que rondaban su cabeza se acompañaban de una sonrisa tímida que borró en el acto cuando oyó la puerta del cuarto de al lado abrirse y cerrarse. Se giró hacia la suya, pero no pasó nada, y sin embargo los pasos de Kimi seguían oyéndose rumbo a la escalera. Frunció el ceño y se armó de valor para ir hacia el pasillo y seguir sus pasos. Llegó al salón, de donde Kimi parecía salir rumbo a la planta de arriba otra vez.

-          Ey.-se asustó al verla.- ¿Dónde vas?-se dio cuenta de que no tenía excusa que darle.

-          Oí ruidos.-Kimi frunció el ceño.- Ya veo que eras tú.

-          ¿Quién va a ser si no?-rió.

-          Ya después del fantasma de esta mañana que resultó ser tu amigo, no sé.-Kimi negó riendo y fue hacia la escalera, y la subió seguido de ella. Quería seguir su camino, retenerle y preguntarle si de verdad había prohibido a Evan acercarse a ella porque él no quería o si tenía otro motivo que la excluyese. Balbuceaba a su espalda sin terminar de decir nada, y cuando Kimi se giró para despedirse nuevamente Sandra tuvo que cerrar la boca de sopetón. Pero él se dio cuenta.

-          ¿Qué te pasa?

-          Nada.-fue rápida.

-          ¿Decías algo?-ella negó. Kimi fue a despedirse nuevamente, pero Sandra decidió armarse de valor, enrabietada consigo misma por sentir tantos nervios.

-          Oye, una cosita…-él cerró ahora la boca, aceptando que sí tenía algo que decir. Esperó.- ¿Por qué le prohibiste a Evan acercarse a mí?

-          ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿De verdad te interesaba Evan?-rió provocando que ella lo hiciese también. Negó.

-          En absoluto.-estaba aún nerviosa, pero conseguía hablar sin que se notase.- Sólo tengo curiosidad.-Kimi miró a un lado con media sonrisa antes de volver a centrarse en ella.

-          Que no esté a tu nivel no significa que vaya a hacer el imbécil.-le dio su respuesta de una forma que no esperaba. Asintió a los segundos tras asimilarla, fingiendo de nuevo no ser un manojo de nervios.

-          ¿Significa eso que vas a espantar a todo el que se me acerque?-él rió.

-          Si he espantado a Evan es porque es mi amigo, le conozco y me veo con ese derecho.-ella rió.-Creo que no es ético ni moral que yo decida quién se te acerca o no, y menos sí tú quieres que alguien se te acerque.-se miraban sin decir nada.- Yo no soy Nico.

Recibió esa frase como una patada en el pecho. Lo último que esperaba escuchar en ese momento era el nombre del alemán. Estuvo sin respirar unos segundos, aceptando que su memoria trajese al presente la imagen de Nico, los momentos vividos con él, y el motivo por el cual todo se echó a perder. Miraba a Kimi sin que sus ojos transmitiesen al cerebro su imagen. Cogió aire dejando que los nervios que la poseían se esparciesen por su cuerpo, y Kimi la miraba esperando que dijese algo, asumiendo el error que había cometido.

La alegría que sentía Sandra durante esos días con él parecía ocultarse ahora bajo la rabia y la furia que sentía sobre el recuerdo de Nico. Había aceptado desde hacía semanas que se había portado mal con él, pese a no deberle nada. Era ese el único recuerdo que tenía de él hasta que Kimi le mencionó, y ahora sólo le recordaba en la puerta de su habitación de hotel, confirmándola que le había pedido a Kimi no acercarse a ella.

Miró finalmente a Kimi de forma consciente, haciendo que el chico bajase la mirada unos segundos aceptando que era observado. No sabía si quedarse allí o írse, pero la paz parecía volver a invadir el rostro de Sandra. No quería pensar en Nico, nunca más, no al menos de esa forma y no mientras aceptase que quería estar con el chico de en frente. Y que el chico de en frente quería estar con ella.

Se arrepintió por enésima vez de no ser paciente con él, y pretendía hacérselo saber mientras se lanzaba a besarle. Le acercaba a ella con las manos en su rostro, aunque Kimi no tenía intención de escaparse de allí. Frenó el beso que le daba para conectar con su mirada, y la sintió ardiendo fijada en la suya, por lo que no temió al aferrarse de nuevo a su boca. Kimi ahora se ayudaba también de sus manos para acercar su rostro al suyo propio, continuando así el beso que recibía y siendo tan protagonista de él como ella. Dio unos pasos al frente, desplazándola, pegándola junto a la pared haciendo que ella se estremeciese al sentirla. Volvió a mirarle, y sin decir nada le dio las gracias simplemente por no ser Nico.

Ahora se dejaba besar por él mientras agarraba por la muñeca su mano izquierda, que se aferraba a su cintura. No le dejaba escapar de allí, y sólo le permitió soltarse cuando la cogió de la mano para ir hacia el dormitorio. Asumía con miedo que eso no formaba parte de los planes de Kimi de ir despacio, preguntándose una y otra vez sí debería hacerle parar por el bien de su relación, pero era incapaz de frenar algo que ansiaba.

Por la mente de Kimi sin embargo sólo pasaba la idea de tumbarla en la cama, y aunque era su propio dormitorio, era incapaz de llegar hasta ella sin abrir los ojos, siendo esto algo a lo que no quería recurrir. Pero estos se abrieron solos cuando sintió su sudadera salir disparada de su cuerpo. Miraba a Sandra, que se lanzaba a su cuello para besarlo, y volvió a cerrarlos dejándose guiar por el placer que le daba esa sensación. Ya estaba ubicado, por lo que Sandra no pasó mucho tiempo de pie.

Se tumbó sobre ella en la cama, esperando a que la chica le despojase de sus pantalones para regresar a su boca. Lo hizo en el acto, y ahora la que esperaba a desnudarse era ella. Kimi sintió su ansia, por lo que decidió quitarle cada parte de su conjunto, en especial su propio jersey que ella llevaba puesto. La dejó en ropa interior por poco tiempo, al igual que él mismo. Sandra se moría de ganas por sentirle, aferrándose por ello con las manos a su cintura para atraerle hacia ella.

Ninguno quería perder el tiempo, y Sandra no se pudo estremecer más cuando Kimi entró en ella y empezó a moverse. Hundió su cabeza hacia atrás en el colchón, girándola a un lado para que él depositase sus labios sobre la piel de su cuello. Nunca había sentido esa parte de su cuerpo tan sensible al tacto de nada, y asumía que era por culpa del calor que desprendía Kimi. Se dejaba hacer de todo, incapacitada incluso para intentar gemir. El placer que sentía se había convertido en algo constante que sólo se limitaba a aumentar en cantidad. Sintió un vacío en todos los sentidos cuando Kimi salió de ella, y le miró reprochándole cualquier cosa que estuviese haciendo. La giró sin terminar de ponerla bocabajo sobre el colchón, manteniéndola de lado mientras él se pegaba a su espalda.

Sandra llevó su mano hacia atrás, en busca de su rostro, y le acercó hacia su cuello para volver a sentir el calor de sus labios. Los recibió con tanto placer como antes, y este se intensificó cuando Kimi volvió a entrar en ella. Poco a poco fue sintiendo su boca más lejos de ella, provocado por su tendencia a tumbarse sobre aquél colchón en el que quería ahogarse. Bajó con ello su mano de nuevo hasta la tela, y se agarró a ella hundiendo otra vez su cara en la cama. Sandra centraba todas sus emociones en el placer que le proporcionaban los movimientos de Kimi, y ya no recordaba sus labios sobre su piel pese a que él echaba de menos su cuello. La mantenía como podía pegada a él, sujetando su cadera junto a la suya aún de lado sobre aquella cama, pero su rostro le parecía inalcanzable.

La chica empezaba a sentirse físicamente incómoda al no poder tumbarse de lleno sobre el colchón, pero ese sentir no la impedía gemir de placer. Estiró el brazo sobre el que se apoyaba buscando mayor comodidad, dándose en los nudillos con los barrotes del respaldo. Se agarró a uno, ayudándose de esa fuerza para girar de cara a la cama. Kimi fue con ella, manteniéndose sobre su cuerpo sin cesar en los movimientos.

Curvó un poco su tronco para no pegarse a su espalda. Se ayudaba de su mano, apoyada sobre el colchón, para adquirir mayor fuerza y velocidad en sus embestidas, y Sandra ya no era capaz siquiera de agarrarse al barrote del respaldo pues sus dedos se separaban entre ellos por el éxtasis que sentía. Se ahogaba al gemir, pero agradecía el cambio de postura que la permitía disfrutar del placer de una manera plenamente cómoda. Escondía su rostro entre sus brazos, y este se hundía cada vez más hacia su propio pecho a la vez que Kimi aumentaba el ritmo contra ella.

Ni supo ni reparó en el tiempo que se habían mantenido en esa posición, pero se estremeció más que nunca cuando sintió a Kimi llegar al orgasmo. Curvó ahora ella su espalda para pegarla a su torso, dejando a su vez al chico descansar su cabeza sobre su espalda. Se negaba a quedarse sin su momento, y decidió mover su cintura por su cuenta en busca del clímax. Agradeció como pudo que él cumpliese sus deseos, y se dejó guiar hacia el orgasmo mientras él sacaba fuerzas de flaqueza para continuar sus movimientos y darle ese momento de placer.

No fue capaz de levantar su rostro de las sábanas una vez todo hubo acabado. Ni siquiera se giró para mirar a Kimi caer rendido a su lado. Sólo esperaba dormirse pronto y despertarse al día siguiente sin que Kimi se hubiese enfadado por no tener paciencia, y aunque lo intentaba, se durmió sin recordar cuál había sido el motivo que la había llevado a ello.


	113. Tres y tres

Le costó despedirse de aquella suite en la que quería vivir. Ya iban mal de tiempo, por lo que Sebastian tuvo que tirar de ella más de una vez para no perder el avión. Cuando tomaron asiento y este despegó, Yaiza asumió que no volvería a ver aquella habitación nunca más.

-          Era como el paraíso…-exageraba.

-          Sí, yo de pequeño soñaba con ir a esa habitación, no al Caribe o algo así.-ignoró el golpe que la chica le daba en el brazo para centrarse en su teléfono móvil. Llegaron al aeropuerto de Frankfurt a las siete de la tarde, como estaba previsto, y entre trayectos y demás esperas, no se plantaron en el hotel de Hockenheim hasta las diez de la noche.- ¿Tienes hambre?

-          No ¿Tú?

-          Tampoco. Creo que hemos comido demasiado helado esperando al taxi.-Yaiza asintió a la vez que se acomodaba en el mostrador de recepción a esperar ser atendida. Un muchacho apareció a los pocos segundos y les entregó sus respectivas tarjetas, que apenas se distanciaban en cuatro números.- ¿Sigues trabajando para Red Bull, no?

-          Sí, es en Hungría cuando me cambian, ya te lo dije.

-          ¿Cuándo te dicen el nuevo sitio?-ella se encogió de hombros.- Bueno, pues disfrutemos de lo que tenemos hasta entonces.-fueron hacia el ascensor para ponerse rumbo a la cuarta planta, en donde se metieron en el cuarto de Sebastian sin mucha complicación.- Deberías pedir en recepción que nos diesen un cuarto más grande para los dos.

-          Una suite.

-          ¿Te han gustado, eh?-ella asintió.- Pues pide una.

-          ¿Qué te hace pensar que me la darán a mí? Digo yo que sería más fácil si lo hicieses tú.-Sebastian protestaba con muecas mientras se dejaba caer en la cama. Ella caminaba a paso lento hacia su lado, donde se sentó más relajada. El chico tenía los brazos tapando su rostro, y sus piernas colgaban por el lateral del colchón. Yaiza negaba mirándole.- No me creo que ya estés cansado.

-          Me has dado una paliza hoy, bueno, y ayer.

-          Todo ha sido idea tuya. Además ¿Qué esperabas? No me voy a quedar en una habitación de hotel viendo la vida pasar.-Sebastian se incorporó con sus antebrazos.

-          ¿Pero no decías que era el paraíso esa suite?

-          Sí, pero también lo es Alemania, y me tenías que enseñar más sitios.

-          Vale, pues ya estamos trabajando, así que nada. Fuera turismo y a descansar.-Yaiza volvió a negar poniéndose en pie. Fue en busca de su maleta y en ella buscó algo que ponerse de pijama. Cuando Sebastian se dio cuenta, la chica se sentaba en la cama con un camisón fino de tirantes en seda de color azul celeste. No lo conocía, y eso le llevó a acomodarse de nuevo en la cama, apoyado sobre su antebrazo derecho pegado a ella.- ¿Por qué duermes con camisetas gigantes teniendo cosas como esta?-no dudaba en tocarlo. La suavidad de la tela le hizo retirar la mano asombrado, pero no tardó en regresar ahora a uno de sus tirantes para juguetear con él.

-          Porque no voy a dormir siempre con lo mismo.

-          Casi siempre que duermes conmigo duermes sin nada…-el tirante ya no le gustaba, y lo desplazaba por el brazo izquierdo de la chica sin perderlo de vista. Ella fruncía el ceño con media sonrisa.

-          Eso es porque contigo no me suelo meter a la cama precisamente a dormir.-Sebastian se sonrió mirándola de reojo, pero regresó de nuevo a su brazo. Lo acariciaba, ignorando ya al tirante que se sostenía sin fuerza a mitad de camino. Yaiza sentía su piel de gallina, pero no dejaba de observarle.- Si quieres a partir de ahora uso de esto siempre, y ya lo de dormir desnuda lo ignoramos.-sin cesar de recorrer su brazo con los dedos, volvió a mirarla de reojo. Esta vez se sonrió negándola.- Me lo imaginaba…

-          Hay cosas que ni se preguntan, Yai.-ahora posó sus labios en su brazo, llevándolos hacia arriba hasta plantarlos en su cuello. Lo hacía con calma, y hasta que no los sintió a punto de llegar a su rostro Yaiza no decidió cerrar los ojos. Esa sensación de placer la acompañaba también la mano de Sebastian, que ahora recorría el otro brazo de la chica. Yaiza dejó caer su rostro hacia atrás, sonriéndose. Volvió la mirada a él, que seguía paseándose por su cuello, cuando sintió frío en el pecho. Sebastian se estaba desprendiendo de su camisón.

-          Pensaba que te gustaba.-no quería reír. Él volvió a mirarla con media sonrisa, y esta vez los besos fueron a su boca.

-          Ya sabes que te prefiero sin ello.-No hizo esfuerzo en empujarla hacia atrás, pero la intensidad de sus besos la llevaron a tumbarse sobre el colchón. Ya no había camisón rodeándola y sólo se cubría por la parte inferior de su lencería. Sebastian estaba ahora encima de ella, besándola, y ella se entretenía jugueteando con su pelo. Las manos se quedaron sin lugar recreativo cuando Sebastian decidió usar el cuerpo de Yaiza para plantar más besos. Se entretuvo en su pecho, haciéndola sonreírse a cada instante, pero se mantuvo más tiempo en el sexo de la chica, al cual acudió con deseo. Aunque ambos se morían de cansancio, dedicaron cerca de una hora a entretenerse con sus propios cuerpos. Yaiza buscaba de nuevo su camisón por el suelo tras acabar la sesión, pero no daba con él.- ¿Qué haces?-Sebastian estaba metido en la cama con los brazos tapándole los ojos nuevamente, agotado. La sentía moverse, pero no la miraba.

-          Busco el camisón.-él rió.

-          ¿No te he dicho que te prefiero sin él?-Yaiza le miró.

-          Ya, pero se arruga, y al menos quiero doblarlo.-La puerta sonó interrumpiendo su conversación. Ambos miraban a la entrada con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Qué hora es?

-          No serán las doce…-se fue a levantar y quitó las sábanas de la cama para enrollarse en ellas por la cintura.- Tú no te muevas.-la chica estaba desnuda, y Sebastian se negaba a que la viese quien quiera que fuese la persona que llamase. Que no le sorprendió.- Mira que me esperaba que fueses tú.

-          ¿Qué coño te ha pasado en la cabeza?-Kimi miraba su pelo y Sebastian achinaba los ojos.

-          ¿De verdad que no te lo imaginas?-Kimi rió.

-          Me recibes medio en bolas, y mira que te he dicho veces que no quiero nada contigo.

-          Kimi, son las doce, qué quieres.-no abría la puerta más allá que para asomar un poco la cabeza.

-          Pasar, y hablar no sé.

-          Pues ven mañana.

-          ¿Estás ocupado?-Sebastian volvió a achinar los ojos.

-          ¿Me hablas en serio?

-          Joder, a lo mejor habéis acabado ya.-el alemán se restregó la cara con la mano y suspiró.

-          Sí, hemos acabado –Kimi fue a empujar la puerta pero él la volvió a empujar de nuevo- pero no puedes pasar.-recordaba a la chica desnuda en la cama.

-          Oh, venga, no me seas—

-          Bueno, espera un minuto.-fue a cerrar la puerta pero metió el pie.- Kimi, joder, sólo un minuto.

-          No cierres.-Sebastian resopló y dejó la puerta a punto de cerrarse para ir al dormitorio.

-          Vístete.-le susurraba a Yaiza. Esta frunció el ceño levantándose de la cama.

-          ¿Qué?

-          Que te vistas.-susurraba y no sabía por qué.

-          ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué pasa?-Sebastian se impacientaba.

-          ¿Quieres hacer el favor—

-          Oye, no voy a estar ahí esperando—

-          ¡¡Kimi, hostias!!-el finlandés ignoraba las órdenes de Sebastian y entraba al cuarto. Sabiendo lo que se podía encontrar, miraba al suelo para no ver nada inapropiado. Aun así, fue oírle y Sebastian se puso delante de Yaiza para taparla. La chica reía en su espalda.- ¡¿Qué coño no entiendes de un minuto?!

-          ¿De verdad piensas que voy a—

-          ¡¡Kimi!!-Kimi había alzado la mirada para clavarla en ellos, y tras el grito volvió a mirar al suelo.

-          ¡Pero si no se la ve, relájate!-Yaiza reía y Sebastian no sabía cómo ponerse para taparla.

-          Mira, sal de aquí, me da igual.

-          No voy a irme, ya que he venido me quedo.-se sentó en la butaca que había frente a ellos. Yaiza escondió su risa en la espalda de Sebastian y el alemán miraba furioso a su amigo.

-          Vete.

-          Venga ya, tío, vestíos y punto.

-          ¡No se va a vestir delante de ti!

-          Pues déjale tu sábana.

-          Si, claro, te crees que soy gilipollas o algo—

-          Lo eres, lo eres.

-          Kimi, sal del cuarto.

-          Asume que me quedo. ¿No ves que os he echado de menos? He venido hasta a veros.-Sebastian resoplaba.- Va, que quiero darle un abrazo a esta, deja que se vista.

-          ¡No se va a vestir estando tú aquí!-insistía.

-          Joder pues la tendré que abrazar así—

-          No te muevas.-fingió levantarse y Sebastian le miró con tanta furia que se quedó a medio camino.

-          Vale, vale. Pero si no la voy a hacer nada.-Sebastian giró el rostro hacia Yaiza.

-          ¿Dónde has metido el camisón?-ella se puso roja y sonrió.

-          Ya está en la maleta.-Sebastian miró la maleta y la vio cerrada completamente frente al armario, justo al otro lado de ellos. Puso los ojos en blanco.- Tu ropa interior está ahí –señaló con un pie a unos metros de ellos.- Póntela y dame la sábana.-no tenía más remedio, y se movió con ella detrás para ir a por su bóxer. Kimi se reía desde el sofá y Sebastian no podía odiarle más en ese momento.

-          Eres un hijo de puta, te voy a interrumpir yo a ti cuando estés con—

-          Cállate y vístete.-le paró antes de poder decir nada. Yaiza fue la encargada de agacharse como pudo para entregarle la prenda al chico, que se la puso bajo la sábana. Luego se giró a ella y la tapó con la tela, y una vez que estaba cubierta volvió a enfrentarse a su amigo.

-          Dame un motivo para no sacarte de aquí a hostias.

-          Que quería veros, joder.-separó sus brazos para que Yaiza fuese a abrazarle. La espachurró contra su cuerpo, sólo por hacer rabiar a Sebastian, y Yaiza se reía por ello.- ¿Te ha cuidado bien el imbécil este?-Yaiza asintió cual niña.- Bueno, entonces no le daré de leches.-revolvió el pelo de la chica y Sebastian negó con los ojos en blanco.- Alegra esa cara, joder, que acabas de echar un polvo.-Yaiza rió sin soltarse de Kimi. El finlandés pasaba su brazo por encima de su hombro, dejándolo colgando por delante, gesto que inquietaba a Sebastian.

-          Me alegraría si no estuvieses aquí.

-          Pues estoy, así que cambia esa cara.-movía su mano de adelante hacia atrás para expresarse, y Sebastian la miraba furioso por si le daba por tocar algo.- ¡Que no la voy a hacer nada, joder! ¿No ves que es como mi hermana?-la apretó hacia él y la dio un beso en la mejilla. Yaiza se reía cada vez más.

-          ¿Y tú por qué no te vistes?-le ignoraba para hablarla a ella. La chica se encogió de hombros.

-          ¿Qué más da? Así estoy bien.-Sebastian no dejó de mirarla enrabietado y ella asintió avergonzada.- ¿Me dejas cambiarme?-preguntó a Kimi, y este asintió decidido.

-          Por supuesto, faltaría más.-Sebastian negó dándose la vuelta. Yaiza fue a su maleta, cogió su camisón y fue al cuarto de baño.- ¿Y qué habéis hecho estos días?-Kimi tampoco quería que estallase la Tercera Guerra Mundial, y decidió interesarse en su aventura. Yaiza habló desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-          Pues hemos visto Berlín, el fin de semana. Y vimos la final del Mundial. Luego el lunes madrugamos muchísimo para ir a Hamburgo—

-          ¿Hamburgo?-Kimi se extrañó a la vez que ella salía de nuevo, regresado bajo su hombro.

-          Si, hijo, tu amigo, que se despertó a las cinco de la mañana porque pensó que era buen plan ir a Hamburgo.-Sebastian hacía muecas y aspavientos.- Y nada, cogimos un avión a prisas para ir y lo vimos. Muy bonito, pero a poco más me constipo allí.

-          Ya, es que podrías haber pensado otro sitio.-Sebastian negaba ante Kimi.

-          En realidad no esperaba que hiciese tanto frío en estas épocas, pero bueno. Y nada, hoy por la mañana tempranísimo también me ha llevado de vuelta a Berlín y fuimos a ver la celebración de la Selección Alemana.-Kimi alzó las cejas.

-          ¿Y eso?

-          Porque ganaron.

-          Ya, joder, que cómo que habéis ido.

-          Oh, para ver el ambiente. Lo hemos visto desde un sitio alejado, pero bueno. Este no quería acercarse mucho.-ambos miraron a Sebastian con recelo. Luego Kimi rió.

-          Ya sabes por qué.-pese a que era algo cómico, el alemán seguía enfurecido. Kimi miró a Yaiza esperando explicación, aún reteniéndola bajo su brazo.

-          Es que está celoso de Götze, el que marcó el gol—

-          Ah, ese dice Sandra que te gusta mucho.-ella rió.

-          Por eso está celoso. No me le quiso presentar…-volvieron a mirarle con recelo.

-          Serás pamplinas, deja que la chica conozca a su futuro esposo, hombre—

-          ¿No te tienes que ir a algún lado? ¿A la mierda, por ejemplo?-Sebastian estaba ya agotado de tener allí a Kimi.

-          ¿Otra vez quieres darle al tema? Me la vas a desgastar.-meneó a la chica bajo el brazo.

-          Kimi, ya basta.-fue a acercarse a él para echarle pero el finlandés retrocedió los pasos.

-          ¿Por quién nos tomas?-Yaiza intervenía, riendo aún junto a Kimi.- Te piensas que estamos todo el día dándole al tema, como tú dices.

-          ¿Acaso es mentira? ¿Qué hacíais antes de yo llegar?-ella sacó la lengua.

-          No es mi culpa, deja de—

-          ¿Qué?-Sebastian frunció el ceño y la miró atónito. Ella no entendía.- ¿El qué no es tu culpa?

-          El darle tanto al tema.-seguía repitiendo la expresión de Kimi.

-          Ah, que es mi culpa.

-          A ver, culpa no, pero has empezado tú.-Sebastian no podría sorprenderse más. Kimi reía.- Me dirás que—

-          Yai, no empieces ¿Eh? Que esto es cosa de dos.

-          Pero si no me molesta, deja de estar así de muermo ¿Vale? Sólo he dicho que eres tú el que—

-          Te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que me metiste en un baño cuando el cumple de mi amigo, y en la fiesta de Dani, y en la mía—

-          Ya bueno pero eso eran motivos señalados—

-          Pero empezabas tú. En la gran mayoría de las veces has empezado tú.-Kimi se puso en medio de ambos, mirándoles cual juez. Aguantándose la risa.

-          Y dale, pero casi siempre eres tú el que estás ahí intentando meter ficha.-Sebastian frunció el ceño aún más y la miró boquiabierto.- ¿Me vas a decir que no? Siempre estás pensando en lo mismo.

-          Eso es verdad—

-          Cállate.-Sebastian no iba a dejar que Kimi interrumpiese.- Oye, no sé por quién me tomas pero yo sólo hago lo que tú quieres hacer, no soy un degenerado ni nada.

-          ¿Acaso he dicho yo que lo seas?

-          Me estás diciendo que pienso todo el rato en lo mismo.-ella se cruzó de brazos.

-          Seb, te recuerdo que me dejaste de hablar durante dos semanas porque simplemente tenías un calentón.-Kimi rió.

-          Eso es cierto, esa fue buena.-El finlandés se escondía bajo la mano para reír. Ignoró el comentario de su amigo.

-          Y te recuerdo que me alejé para ir despacio.-Ella achinó los ojos.

-          ¿Te crees que eso dice algo bueno de ti? Porque lo único que dice es que tienes las hormonas tan revolucionadas que no eres capaz de siquiera mirarme sin empalmarte.-volvió a quedarse boquiabierto.

-          Ahora te mira sin estarlo.-Kimi comentaba mirando el bóxer de su amigo. Yaiza siguió la mirada y rió negando, pero Sebastian les ignoraba a ambos.

-          Sólo fueron dos semanas.-se defendía.

-          Sea lo que sea estás desenfrenado.

-          Pensaba que te gustaba que lo estuviese.-se negaba a darle la razón de forma plena. Yaiza resopló.

-          Pero si no he dicho que no me guste… ¿Por qué no te centras? Deja de cabrearte, anda.-fue a acercarse a él pero Sebastian dio un paso atrás.

-          Es que me molesta ¿Sabes? Porque cuando no soy un moñas soy un salido mental.

-          Oye, que la que era una loba desenfrenada era yo según este.-señaló a Kimi, que fruncía el ceño dudando.

-          ¿Ves? Si es que eras tú.

-          ¡Seb!-le mandó callar finalmente, cabreándose ella también.- Mira, yo soy capaz de vivir perfectamente sin sexo. Y sin ser tan inmadura como tú para no mirarte a la cara. De hecho puedo estar encima de ti todo el día sin sentir la necesidad de follar.-él la miraba atónito.

-          ¿Te crees que yo no?-Kimi rió.

-          Perdón.-se disculpó.

-          Hombre, durante dos semanas me demostraste que no.

-          Y dale con las dos putas semanas—

-          Sea como sea, sé que no eres capaz.

-          Di lo que quieras, aquí la loba desenfrenada –exageró, molestando a una Yaiza que odiaba ese apodo- hemos dicho que eres tú, así que—

-          Está bien.-se cruzó de nuevo de brazos.- Pues puesto que ni es tu culpa ni es la mía y ambos somos suficiente maduros como para controlar las hormonas, se acabó.-Sebastian se quedó de piedra, e incluso Kimi miraba sin expresión a Yaiza.

-          Se… acabó.-repitió sus palabras el alemán. Ella asintió.- E-el qué.

-          Esta manía que tienes, tengo, o lo que sea de ir haciéndolo por cada lado.-él frunció el ceño con miedo.

-          Q-qué quieres d-decir.

-          Vamos a tirarnos una época sin hacerlo. A ver quién es el que aguanta más sin suplicarle al otro.-sonreía con poder y Sebastian no era capaz de cerrar la boca.

-          ¿Q-qué?

-          ¿Cómo que q-qué –imitó su tartamudez- Seb? ¿Acaso no dices que eres capaz?

-          P-pero—

-          Pues nada, dos semanitas.-guiñó el ojo.

-          ¿¡Dos semanas?!-hasta a Kimi le parecía una barbaridad viendo cómo era su relación.

-          Ay –fingió haberse equivocado.- perdón, si, joder, no caía.-Sebastian parecía respirar tranquilo pero se llevó de nuevo un golpe.- Que después de Hungría hay parón y no hay trabajo. Hasta Bélgica entonces.-se tiró cerca de quince segundos mirándola con los ojos abiertos como platos y la mandíbula desencajada. Gesto que imitaba Kimi. Ella sin embargo se mantenía serena de brazos cruzados, con media sonrisa.

-          Y-yai…-se acercó un poco a ella.

-          ¿Sí?

-          E-es broma ¿No?-ella frunció el ceño.

-          No.-se giró y fue a por su maleta.- Yo me voy a mi cuarto, que mañana he de llamar a Britta a ver si hay algo que hacer.-hablaba sola, pues ninguno la escuchaba.- Te veo mañana.-se acercó y le dio un beso que dejó aún peor a Sebastian. Se acercó a Kimi y le dio dos besos antes de salir por la puerta. Pasaron otros tantos segundos con los dos chicos petrificados, y cuando volvieron a moverse, Kimi no sabía cómo escapar.

-          N-no me mires así.-le suplicaba al alemán. Sebastian le miraba con tanta furia como nunca antes.- O-oye, no ha sido mi culpa—

-          Kimi…

-          S-si seguro que mañana se le pasa—

-          Kimi…

-          Y-ya sabes cómo es.-Sebastian daba pasos hacia su amigo, con los brazos en jarra.- B-bueno yo me voy a m-mi cuarto. Venga, será mejor que te relajes—

-          Sal de mi cuarto.

-          S-sí señor.-se fue corriendo antes de que pudiese darle una paliza, y cuando cerró tras él no pudo evitar soltar toda la risa que había aguantado.

Sebastian daba vueltas por el cuarto intentando asumir lo que le había dicho Yaiza. Buscaba la forma de que se le fuese esa idea de la cabeza a la chica, pero le entraba la angustia sólo de pensar que la pudiese llevar a cabo. Quedaba más de un mes para ir a Bélgica. Ni siquiera sabía qué iba a hacer en verano, ni si iba a pasarlo con ella, pero no paraba de temblar sólo de pensar que tendría que mantenerse en sequía hasta entonces.

Más tranquila se metió ella a la cama, que al igual que Kimi, soltó toda su rabia en forma de risa nada más traspasar la puerta del alemán. Se durmió en el acto, al igual que el finlandés, y aunque las horas les permitían descansar, no todo el mundo parecía tener sueño.

-          ¿Se puede saber dónde andabas?-Sandra dio un brinco al pasar por la puerta del hotel. Tras el susto, rió al ver a Dani y Nico esperándola de brazos cruzados.

-          Hola papá uno y papá dos.

-          ¿Dónde estabas?-insistía Nico.

-          Dando una vuelta. ¿No habíamos quedado a las dos?-Dani desorbitó la mirada.

-          ¡A las doce!

-          ¡Ahh!-Sandra rió.- Perdón.

-          Pensábamos que te había pasado algo.-Nico mostró la preocupación.

-          ¿Qué me va a pasar?

-          ¡¿Qué sabemos nosotros?! Llevamos una semana sin saber de ti.

-          Anda, vamos.-puso los ojos en blanco y tiró de ellos a la calle.- He fichado un local por aquí cerca.

-          Si piensas que te vas a librar de contarnos algo, lo llevas claro.

-          No, Dani, no pienso librarme. Aunque no te lo creas tengo ganas de contároslo.-ambos se miraron extrañados.

-          No sé qué te pasa, pero estás rara.-Nico se sinceró.

-          Estoy bien, es sólo eso.-llegaron al local en silencio, pues ninguno se atrevía a preguntarla nada por estropear ese estado al que ella hacía referencia.- Bueno, pues aquí tenéis.-tras estar esperándola en un reservado, la chica llegó con las bebidas que la habían encargado.- ¿Qué habéis hecho esta semana?-ambos la miraron sin creerla.

-          No pensarás que te contemos nosotros nuestras aburridas vidas estando la tuya como está ¿No?-Dani asintió a Nico.

-          A ver…-se cruzó de brazos.- Qué queréis saber.

-          Este me dijo que te fuiste a Finlandia con Kimi.-Dani señalaba a Nico. Sandra asentía.- ¿Cómo coño hemos llegado a eso?

-          Kimi invitó a Seb. Seb a Yai. Yai a mí. Es lo de siempre.

-          Lo de siempre no. Siempre vienes hecha unos humos y ahora dices que estás bien.-ella rió.- Y ahora te ríes, me asustas…

-          Dani, joder, deberías alegrarte.

-          ¿Estáis juntos?-Nico se mostraba asustado.- D-dime que no. No soporto a Kimi, dime que no—

-          No, no. No estamos juntos.-respiraron ambos tranquilos.- Vaya cariño le tenéis.-ahora la miraban atónitos.

-          ¿Pretendes que le tengamos cariño?

-          Peor.-Dani interrumpió a Nico.- ¿Ahora se lo tienes tú?

-          ¡Yo no he dicho eso!

-          Vale. Centrémonos.-Nico pidió calma con las manos.- Qué ha pasado.

-          A ver, por lo general la semana en sí fue aburrida en cuanto a mi historia, que es lo que queréis saber. Kimi y yo hablábamos bien, si os interesa, nada de broncas, pero estaban Yai y Seb así que todo era cosa de cuatro.-ambos asintieron.- Uno de los días, el primero si no recuerdo mal, nos liamos pero Seb nos interrumpió, como siempre.

-          Bien hecho Seb.-Dani felicitaba a su compañero en la distancia. Sandra achinó los ojos antes de seguir.

-          Otro día me llevó a ver un lago—

-          Un lago. En Finlandia. Qué original.-Nico protestaba y Dani asentía. Ella rió al recordarse a sí misma diciéndole eso al propio Kimi.

-          Sigo…-tomo aire.- En fin, estuvimos a punto de liarnos de nuevo pero no lo hicimos, así que volvimos a casa—

-          La lleva a un lago para nada. –Nico seguía protestando y Dani asentía.- Vaya imbé—

-          Como sigáis opinando mientras lo cuento me callo.-ambos bajaron la mirada.- El viernes por la noche Yai y Seb se fueron al mismo lago a ver las estrellas.-Nico hizo un ruido que mostraba asco y Dani no pudo evitar reír.- Y bueno, nos quedamos solos, y yo pues llevaba toda la semana esperando a ver qué hacía porque claro, después de lo del domingo en el bar—

-          ¿En el bar?-Dani se perdía.- ¿Qué pasó en el bar?

-          Oh. Habló conmigo, sobre lo nuestro.

-          ¿¡Lo vuestro!?-Nico estaba claramente contra esa relación.- ¿¡Ahora ya tenéis algo?!-Sandra reía.

-          Cállate, joder. No, no tenemos nada, lo nuestro como situación. Me vino a decir que fuésemos con calma, que habría que ver cómo va la cosa poco a poco.-Nico negó.- Todo muy bien dicho, sin broncas ni bromas ni nada. Por eso cuando llegó el viernes, después de habernos liado y de haber estado a punto luego, pues me pareció increíble que no hiciese nada estando solos en casa.-tragó saliva.- Y bueno…m-me lancé.

-          Te lanzaste.

-          S-sí.

-          Cómo.-insistía Dani.

-          P-pues fui a él y… Nada, lo hicimos.-Nico se dejó caer hacia el lado, apoyándose sobre Dani y fingiendo llorar.

-          Muy decidida fuiste, me parece a mí.

-          Claro. A ver, Dani, después de todo ya lo habíamos hablado. Quedaba claro que ambos queríamos seguir con eso de alguna forma, y pues… me ignoraba, y yo me lancé.

-          ¿Y qué pasó después?

-          Follaron, Dani, qué va a pasar.-Nico seguía sollozando.

-          Eso ya lo sé, imbécil. Digo tras follar.

-          B-bueno, por la mañana –continuaba Sandra, habiendo ignorado cómo fue el acto en sí.- esperaba que Kimi dijese algo ¿Vale? Y resultó ser bastante cortarollos.-ambos miraban atentos.- Me dijo que yo estaba a otro nivel en lo nuestro. En nuestra situación, digo.-aclaró para tranquilizar a un Nico que volvía a estremecerse.- Que parecía ir mucho más rápido que él y él necesitaba más tiempo para asimilarlo. Y que le preocupó lo que hice de lanzarme a él porque él no quería que yo pensase que él iba a ir tan rápido como yo. Eso de forma resumida. Y nada, eso el sábado, y estuvimos muy bien, hablando sin más, sin broncas. Y sin Seb ni Yai, porque se habían ido a Berlín esa mañana.-Dani miró con pena a Nico, que hacía una mueca.- Y el domingo, estaba nerviosa porque yo había decidido quedarme allí a ver qué pasaba, porque a él no le importaba, y apareció su amigo Evan para joder el día y tuvimos que cargar con él hasta la noche, que se fue. Volvimos a casa y… Nos acostamos.

-          ¿Y lo de la calma?-Dani no entendía nada. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-          Culpa mía. Me volvía a lanzar.-ambos negaron y se dejaron caer a la vez hacia el respaldo del sofá. Ella, desde enfrente, reía.- Ya, bueno, no sé qué me pasó…-en realidad ya sí lo recordaba, pero se sentía tan orgullosa de no darle importancia que lo ignoró.

-          ¿Y qué pasó al día siguiente?-Nico regresó a la posición cercana a ella. Sandra cogió aire.

-          Nada.

-          ¿Nada?-ambos esperaban más. Ella volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-          Nada.-insistió.- Me desperté, él estaba en la cocina, bajé, hablamos de buenas, le pedi perdón por no tener paciencia, y me dijo que no pasaba nada, que estuvo bien.-rió.- Y luego como si nada, y genial hasta hoy, que hemos venido por la mañana. Pero no ha vuelto a pasar nada. Ni liarnos ni nada.

-          Vamos, que te has controlado.-Sandra rió a Nico.

-          Sí, por respeto, no quiero que se enfade.-ambos pusieron cara de desprecio.- Qué…

-          No quieres que se enfade. Qué han hecho con nuestra Sandra.-ella rió.

-          Oh, venga ¿Por qué no os alegráis? Por una vez que parece que estoy sin problemas…

-          Oye, no quiero estropear este ambiente, pero…-Nico se miraba las manos.- ¿Qué pasa con…? Ya sabes.

-          Nada.-lo sabía perfectamente. Sonrió.- En serio, es pasado. Todo.

-          ¿Todo?

-          Todo. Incluidos los remordimientos.-ambos se miraron sin confianza.- En serio…

-          Si te creemos, de verdad.-Dani se cambió de sofá al de ella para cogerla de la mano.- Es sólo que esperamos que no te de un bajón si Kimi la vuelve a liar.-ella cogió aire.

-          Esperemos que no la vuelva a liar, entonces.

-          ¿Y si aparece Nico?-el alemán quiso insistir. Sandra no le culpaba.- No quiero que te moleste que te pregunte ¿Vale? Pero compréndeme, es mi amigo, y no sé, si me pregunta o te pregunta a ti, no sé qué tienes pensado decirle… O que le diga yo.

-          La verdad.-asintieron tras asumirlo.- Quiero estar bien. Me da igual si con Kimi o sin él, o si voy a poder tener a Nico como amigo, que lo dudo, o no. Sólo quiero estar bien, que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Pero no voy a intentar engañar ni engañarme más.-la miraban escuchando atentos.- Me gusta estar con Kimi cuando Kimi reconoce querer estar conmigo.-especificó.- Mientras pueda esperar eso o tenerlo, yo estoy bien. Si él se vuelve idiota de nuevo o Nico da la tabarra y me jode la vida o algo, pues ya veré, pero de momento, quiero estar bien.-Miraba a Nico, que estaba en frente, y este sonrió tras asentir una vez, haciéndola saber que él iba a apoyarla. Dani directamente le dio un beso en la mejilla a la chica, espachurrándola.

-          Me alegro por ti.-confirmó.

-          Pensaba que no os gustaba Kimi.

-          Y no nos gusta. Pero a ti sí, y tú a él. Así que nosotros felices. ¿No, Hülk?-Nico asintió.

-          Sólo espero que no nos dejes de lado por él.-Dani rió y Sandra le sacó la lengua. Nico parecía serio.- Te lo digo de verdad, como dejes de desayunar con nosotros o de cenar para irte con él a moñear—

-          Eh, eh, para el carro.-rió.- Que aquí nada de moñear. En serio, aquí las cosas siguen como siempre, solo que ahora no discutimos. Ya te he dicho que ni nos hemos liado desde el domingo por la noche, y no creo que pase hasta que él quiera. Pero sí me gustaría pedirte algo…-miraba a Nico y este se asustó.- A Dani no me hace falta porque sé que aunque no tiene relación con Kimi, no va a hacer nada, pero tú te llevas mal con él.-asintió.- ¿Podrías dejar eso a un lado?-negó rotundo.

-          No le soporto, San, no pue—

-          No te digo que te hagas su amigo, idiota, sólo que no os piquéis cuando os veáis. Bastante tengo con Yai y contigo, ahora también con Kimi…

-          Bueno, eso de ahora… No le he soportado nunca—

-          Ya, vale, pero ya me entiendes.-puso pucheros.

-          No prometo nada, pero vale—Sandra se lanzó a abrazarle.

-          Ay, os quiero. Os he echado de menos.

-          Si, por eso nos has llamado para preguntar qué tal.-protestó Dani.

-          ¿No has visto la que tenía liada yo? No podía estar pendiente del móvil.

-          San, es una llamada de dos minutos. Un WhatsApp—

-          Vale, vale, perdón. Sabes que paso del móvil. ¿Qué tal os ha ido?-Ambos se encogieron de hombros.

-          Puesto que tú te fuiste a Finlandia, este y yo nos fuimos por ahí juntos.

-          Bueno, tiré de él.-especificó Nico. Dani puso los ojos en blanco.- ¿Te acuerdas cuando te vi en el hall, que no sabíamos dónde estaba? Llegó horas después con resaca.-Sandra reía.- Tras insistirle mil veces conseguí convencerle de irnos a Ibiza.

-          Qué originales sois.-rió.

-          Queríamos descansar.

-          Y salir de fiesta.-puntualizó Dani.

-          ¿Salisteis mucho?-asintieron. El australiano con diversión, el alemán con desesperación. Sandra rió y miró a Nico.- Cuántas resacas has tenido que tratarle.

-          Tres. A la tercera le mandé a la mierda.

-          ¡¡Dani!!-Sandra miró al chico alarmada.- ¿¡Acaso no sabes que no debes beber tanto?! ¿Qué coño te pasa?

-          P-pero si sólo han sido—

-          ¡Tres! ¡Son muchas!

-          Vale, mamá, joder.-miró a Nico.- Tú podrías callarte.

-          Yo podría mandarte a la mierda, que menudas vacaciones.

-          ¡Ay!-Sandra dio un brinco.- Hablando de vacaciones… ¿Nos veremos estas vacaciones?

-          Yo la primera semana la paso en familia, que tengo boda de un primo.-comentó Nico.- Pero luego soy libre.

-          Yo lo soy siempre ¿Por qué no te vienes a Australia? Pensaba irme para allá.-Sandra dio palmadas.

-          ¡Vale! Luego podemos vernos los tres si queréis.

-          Pensaba irme a Mallorca, alquilar un yate.-Dani insistía.- ¿Os venís?-Sandra volvió a dar palmas y Nico asintió.

-          Lo tienes todo organizado, qué envidia.-Nico hacía muecas.

-          Y luego la siguiente hay que hacer algo por tu cumpleaños, que ya que cae en semana de gran premio podemos aprovechar la de antes para hacer algo guay.-A Nico se le iluminaron los ojos.

-          Vale, dejadme a mí el destino.-se ofreció.

-          Yo me encargo del plan.-Dani sentenció. Sandra miraba atónita.

-          ¿Y yo qué hago?

-          Pues tú…-pensaba Nico.- Tú con que vengas me sirve.-aceptó su parte del plan.

Pese a todo, para Sandra fue sin duda la mejor noche de las últimas dos semanas. Echaba de menos a sus dos amigos, y pasaron el resto de la estancia en el local bromeando e ideando planes para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Nico. Se les hico de día en aquel sitio, y Nico y Sandra celebraron que Dani regresase al hotel sin estar borracho.

Se reunieron todos en la habitación de Dani, y se tumbaron los tres en la cama para charlar un poco más.  Fueron cayendo dormidos poco a poco dejando al lado el ruido de la música que aún retumbaba en sus cabezas, permitiendo que el cansancio les poseyese para no tener que irse del dormitorio del australiano. A la chica fue la que más le costó dormir, pero esta vez disfrutó de esos pensamientos que rondaban su mente. Aún quedaban varias semanas, pero ya estaba deseando que llegase el parón de verano. Se sentía tan relajada y contenta que no veía nada en el horizonte que pudiese estropear esa sensación. Y menos sabiendo que Dani y Nico estaban con ella.


	114. A la espera

No tenía nada de ganas de levantarse de la cama. Le costó más de la cuenta salir de entre las sábanas para darse una ducha, dejando que ese cansancio que sentía le llevase a soportar el agua fría en su cuerpo con tal de no ponerse a regular la temperatura. Salió en busca de la toalla a prisas y tiritando para ir rumbo al dormitorio, pero la puerta empezó a sonar haciéndole rechistar en su lengua materna. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con la frente al ver a Kimi al otro lado.

-          ¿Otra vez me recibes en pelotas?-Sebastian no quería ni mirarle.

-          Qué coño quieres.

-          Joder, que humos por la mañana.-le dio una palmada en el hombro y pasó al cuarto. Pensó quedarse de pie, pero veía venir una charla en la que saldría malparado, por lo que decidió sentarse con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo. Frunció el ceño.- ¿Por qué tu cama es más cómoda que la mía?

-          Porque lo merezco y tú no.-se cruzó de brazos frente a la cama.- Qué quieres.-Kimi alzó las cejas aún asombrado por su nivel de enfado.

-          Pues sí que te ha afectado, sí.

-          ¿Tu existencia? No te imaginas.

-          Vale, venga, despotrica, yo te escucho.-le ofreció con la mano que empezase y Sebastian puso los brazos en jarra para mantenerlos ahí y no llevarlos al cuello de su amigo.

-          ¿Estarás contento ahora, no?

-          ¿De que no vayas a follar? ¿Y a mí que coño me—

-          Te entretiene estar siempre dando por culo con mi relación con Yai ¿No? No tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer que meterte en medio a comentar siempre que puedes y—

-          Oye, oye, que yo sólo hice un comentario de nada, que la culpa fue tuya.-Sebastian juntó los labios con fuerza para no soltar un grito contra él.- Mira, tío, yo siempre estoy así con vosotros. Ella se lo pasa genial, y tú normalmente sabes tomártelo con humor, pero ayer como estabas insoportable pues la cagaste.

-          La cagué.-le retaba.

-          Sí, ni que ella te culpase de algo malo, joder, parecía que ibas a matarnos a todos por decir que estás empalmado todo el día.

-          Si te hubieses callado la puta boca ella y yo no habríamos tenido esa conversación—

-          No, no –se levantó de la cama- no te confundas. Si tú no hubieses estado tan gilipollas no habríais tenido esa conversación.-llegó a él.- De hecho habrías follado de nuevo tras irme yo seguramente—

-          Vete a la mierda.-pasó por su lado para ir al armario en busca de algo que ponerse. Puesto que Kimi no parecía irse, decidió ir al baño a cambiarse y en apenas dos minutos salió con la misma cara de pocos amigos que antes.

-          No sé hasta qué punto es bienvenida mi opinión—Sebastian resopló.- pero creo que a Yai no le va a durar mucho esto. A ver, está tan salida como tú, habla con ella, tontéala y ya se le pasará—

-          ¿Qué tal con Sandra?-Kimi cerró los ojos y negó. Sebastian le ignoraba por completo.

-          Estabas tardando en sacarlo.-Sebastian se cruzó de brazos apoyado en una cómoda, esperando a que Kimi empezase a hablar. El finlandés se sentó en los pies de la cama buscando la forma de resumir.- Bien.

-          Bien.

-          Que sí, bien.

-          Sólo bien.-ahora resopló Kimi, haciendo que Sebastian se tuviese que aguantar la risa por no dejar a un lado su mal humor.

-          Qué quieres que te cuente, joder—

-          ¿Qué hicisteis cuando nos fuimos?

-          Nada intere—

-          ¿Y el viernes?

-          ¿Me vas a estar interrumpiendo?

-          Voy a hacer lo que me de la gana. ¿Qué hicisteis el viernes cuando Yai y yo nos fuimos?

-          Jugar al ajedrez.-Sebastian volvió a aguantarse la risa.- Qué vamos a hacer.

-          ¿Cómo pasó?

-          ¿Cómo coño va a pasar? ¿Llevas menos de un día en sequía y ya se te ha olvidado cómo se hace?-Sebastian recorrió su cara con la mano, desesperado.

-          Que cómo coño decidisteis hacerlo.

-          No lo decidimos.-pausó.- Estaba tumbado en el sofá del jardín, y apareció ella montándome bronca por no estar haciendo nada juntos, y se despelotó delante de mí, se me subió encima, y lo demás ya lo conoces.-Sebastian alzó una ceja asombrado.

-          ¿Perdón?

-          Perdonado.-Sebastian negó.

-          ¿Y ya?

-          Sí. Acabamos, se subió al cuarto a dormir, y llegasteis vosotros.

-          Ahora entiendo tu estado zombie.-Kimi asintió.- Me imaginé que lo habíais hecho pero no entendía que estuvieses tan empanado…-pausaron unos segundos.- ¿Qué pasó el sábado entonces? Cuando nos fuimos.

-          Nada, hablamos. Aclaramos un poco el asunto.-Sebastian se apoyó de manera más cómoda sobre el pequeño armario a escuchar.- Ella creía que me había enfadado, y le dije que no, que sólo es que ella va demasiado rápido.-Sebastian se mantenía en silencio y Kimi entendía que tenía que explicarlo todo.- No te digo que no me apetezca hacer estas cosas con Sandra, pero me dio la impresión de que ella quería hacerlo más… en serio. Tampoco es que yo quiera esto como algo pasajero de echar un polvo y ya, pero al menos de momento no quiero nada oficial porque creo que me agobiaría. Y ella empezó a recriminarme ahí el viernes que no hacía nada y era como… relax, que yo quiero ir despacio.-Sebastian asintió al ver que no decía nada más.

-          Sigue, sigue, que por una vez que te pones a hablar sin decir idioteces no quiero interrumpirte.-Kimi burló una sonrisa antes de seguir.

-          Y en fin, una vez lo aclaramos, de buenas, no pasó nada. Estábamos bien, simplemente. El domingo apareció tu amigo Evan por casa.-el alemán frunció el ceño.- Pasaba por allí y vino a saludar, dando por culo como siempre. Nos le tuvimos que llevar por ahí para no hacerle el feo, y hasta la noche no nos quedamos solos de nuevo.-se masajeó un poco la sien.- Y nos volvimos a acostar.

-          Con calma lo tuyo, sí.-ironizó.

-          Y el lunes volvimos a hablar. Ella me vino a pedir perdón por no haber ido con calma, como tú dices.-Sebastian frunció el ceño otra vez.- Ah, es que se me lanzó ella.-aclaró el motivo. El chico asintió.- Y yo le dije que no pasaba nada.

-          ¿Pero pasa?

-          Cómo que si pasa.-Sebastian encogió los hombros.- Pues no lo sé.

-          Pues si no lo sabes tú—

-          De ahí que me agobie, lumbreras.-pausó.- Quiero ir despacio, pero cada vez que pasa algo quiero hacerlo, y pues así no voy a ningún lado.

-          No quieres ver a Sandra como novia ahora mismo, el tener que actuar con ella como pareja, el tener de manera oficial una relación porque te agobia y crees que es muy pronto. Pero a la vez no te importa acostarte o liarte con ella, porque al fin y al cabo os moláis y eso no tiene por qué ir más allá mientras lo asimiláis. Y a la vez te acojona que por acostaros una noche ella piense que estáis juntos, y tampoco quieres no hacer nada con ella, ya sea liaros o simplemente hablar porque tienes miedo de que ella se canse de esperar.-acabó y Kimi aún seguía sin pestañear.- Más o menos ¿No?

-          Das puto miedo.-Sebastian sonrió y Kimi alzó las manos un poco para que el chico viese que temblaban.- Pero miedo de verdad.

-          Será que te conozco.-se encogió de hombros.

-          Mejor que yo a mí mismo, por lo que veo. No sé si cuando hablas con ella eres igual, pero—

-          A ella es más fácil ver que le pasa.-Kimi hizo una mueca de duda.- Hace poco le pasaba como a ti, no quería tener algo serio pero no quería dejar de tener lo que teníais. Ahora por lo que me cuentas ya lo tiene más asumido y no le importaría. Y supongo que no le costará esperar a que te decidas tú siempre que no te vuelvas un impresentable.-Kimi asintió asombrado.

-          ¿Consejo? Ya que estás puesto…

-          No seas un impresentable.-rió.-No, no sé. Yo aclararía con ella esto que me has dicho—

-          Que me has dicho tú.-Sebastian rió.

-          Sí, lo que he dicho yo. Aunque ya le has dicho algo, aclárale que no te importa acostarte con ella, pero aún no quieres tener nada serio.-Kimi asintió con mueca de asombro otra vez.

-          Me asombra que sabiendo todas estas cosas hayas hecho tanto el imbécil con Yai.-Sebastian negó riendo, desganado.

-          Con ella no ha sido tan fácil.

-          Para ti, porque todos veíamos lo que—

-          Exacto. Para mí.-Kimi le notó aún serio y no quiso comentar.- Aún lo es, si te soy sincero.

-          ¿A qué te refieres?-Sebastian llenó sus pulmones de oxígeno.

-          No lo sé. Estos días con ella han sido bastante raros.-Kimi frunció el ceño.- No para mal, quiero decir, no ha pasado nada en realidad, es sólo yo. Me da por recordar todo lo que ha pasado estos meses a cada momento, y en el fondo me alegro de estar como estamos, bueno, no ahora mismo.-rió sin ganas.- Pero por lo general, ignorando lo de anoche, estamos bastante bien, y no sé si es normal.

-          Pensaba que habíais acordado ignorar lo que habíais hecho y eso…

-          Sí, sí, si es que –se pasó la mano por la cara- no es eso. No sé ni explicarlo.

-          ¿Sabes explicar qué me pasa a mí y no a ti? Seb, joder, eres raro de cojones.-el chico rió.

-          En realidad creo que es bastante normal no saber explicar cómo se siente uno, pero sí, será que soy raro.-pausó.- Nos veo, a Yai y a mí, y es como si llevásemos bien toda la vida ¿Sabes? Y eso supuestamente es bueno, pero en realidad lo veo rarísimo.

-          Ya, bueno, es que los dos sois raros, pero no te comas la cabeza por ello.-negó.

-          Intento no hacerlo. Estamos bien, me gusta estar así, como si no hubiese pasado nada malo, pero hay veces que me da por pensar y me rallo.

-          Mira, Seb –se levantó- Yai está loca por ti, y estaba deseando estar contigo. Y tú igual. Deja de rallarte, y a disfrutar.-rió.- Bueno, de lo que puedas.

-          Más te vale hablar con ella.-Kimi iba a irse, pero se giró al oírle.

-          ¿Yo?

-          Fue tu culpa, y me ha dejado en sequía por un mes por tu culpa. Así que habla con ella.

-          ¿De qué vas? Yo no voy a hablar con ella—

-          Oye, yo he hablado con Sandra mil veces por ti—

-          Pero yo no te lo he pedido—

-          ¡Oh! ¿Acaso te crees que estaríais así si no llego yo a hablar con ella?

-          A lo mejor ha sido gracias a Dani o Hülkenberg.

-          Sólo yo sabía qué te pasaba, en ese aspecto ha sido gracias a mí.-Kimi negó.

-          No voy a hablar con ella.

-          Pues yo no hablaré más con Sandra.-Kimi abrió la puerta para irse. Se giró a él con la mano en el manillar.

-          Yo al menos podré follar este mes si quiero.-Sebastian sintió un pinchazo en su orgullo, pero este se regeneró haciéndole sonreír. Kimi empezaba a andar hacia el pasillo del hotel y Sebastian se armó de valor.

-          Yai y yo follamos en la mesa de tu cocina.-Kimi se quedó a medio traspasar la puerta. Se giró a Sebastian como si no le hubiese entendido.- Justo el mismo día que nos montaste bronca por follar en tu cama, lo hicimos en la mesa de tu cocina. Y en la silla. -Kimi apretaba sus manos en dos puños aguantando su ira. Sebastian volvió a sonreírse con poder.- Y luego en la escalera.-Kimi apretó los labios.- Y ah –Sebastian sonrió de nuevo.- en tu cama otra vez.-fue hacia él y le empujó sin mucha fuerza para sacarle del cuarto.- Suerte desintegrando tu casa cuando vuelvas.

Se quedó mirando la puerta de cuarto de su amigo con furia. Se había sentido relajado hablando con él, y agradecía en el alma que Sebastian hubiese sabido entender lo que le pasaba antes que él mismo. Pero en ese instante lo único que quería hacer era tirar la puerta abajo y tirarle a él por la ventana.

Negó con los brazos en jarra mientras dudaba en qué sentido andar en ese pasillo. Tiró hacia la derecha y bajó al buffet a desayunar. Lo hizo solo, intentando dejar al lado el enfado que sentía que había surgido de nuevo hacia Sebastian para intentar aclarar sus ideas respecto a Sandra. Si algo había asumido esos días es que se sentía más nervioso cuando se dedicaba a pensar en ello en soledad que cuando la tenía delante, y para empezar eso era algo que le incomodaba.

Se terminó el café y volvió a su dormitorio para preparar la maleta y ponerse rumbo al circuito. Le habían llamado desde Ferrari diciéndole que tenía dos entrevistas esa mañana, y entre una cosa y otra ya quería que el miércoles acabase. Cogió el macuto, se puso las gafas de sol y la gorra, y se dispuso a ignorar todo lo que se cruzase en su camino hasta que su jefa de prensa le obligase a quitarse sus armas de incógnito. Fue al ascensor de la tercera planta, en donde se alojaba, y esperó a que este bajase de la cuarta. Cuando las puertas se abrieron se encontró una imagen que no entendió. Dan, Sandra y Nico estaban apoyados en el cristal del ascensor, de cara a la entrada, con unas ojeras notables y muy pocas ganas de vivir ese día. Se quedó unos segundos mirándoles atónitos antes de entrar. Los tres le miraban, pero no parecían tener fuerzas ni para decirle nada.

-          ¿Qué coño os ha pasado?-se interesó. Los tres se encogieron de hombros.

-          Hemos dormido menos de dos horas…-Dani informó con voz de muerto. Kimi frunció el ceño.- Fiesta…-resumió. Kimi soltó media sonrisa pulsando el botón rumbo al hall. Luego les miró.

-          ¿Bajáis, no?-todos asintieron sin fuerza y se quedaron en silencio mientras Kimi les miraba. Dani y Nico no pudieron evitar compartir gesto, pero su cansancio tampoco les dejaba siquiera reír. Nico se pasó la mano por la frente.

-          Oye –su voz estaba peor que la de Dani y parecía estar borracho pese a no ser así- decidme cómo hemos de actuar este y yo cuando os topéis porque no sabemos si hablar o…-Sandra alzó una ceja y le miró.- Es por educación, tenedlo claro…-Kimi negó y soltó otra sonrisa.

-          Con que te calles está bien.-Sandra sentenció con voz furiosa.

-          Perdón, joder.-Nico no quería hablar más por el dolor de cabeza que sentía. Llegaron al hall y salieron del ascensor bajo la mirada entretenida de Kimi, que se aguantaba la risa al ver cómo ni se mantenían en pie. Los dos chicos fueron a girar hacia el buffet y Sandra les miró con recelo.

-          ¿En serio que tenéis hambre?

-          ¿Acaso tú no?-Dani no entendía nada. Nico sollozó al tener que frenar en seco y apoyó su frente en el hombro de Dani, esperando a que acabasen.

-          Pues yo lo último que quiero hacer es comer.-Kimi se había quedado al lado aún intrigado.

-          Pues yo me muero de hambre—

-          Dani, que tenemos una entrevista.

-          Y yo tengo hambre.

-          Pues me niego a llegar—

-          ¡¡Callaos ya por favor!!-Nico sollozó de nuevo y Dani dio un brinco haciéndole retirarse de su hombro.- Yo me voy a comer.-les dedicó una peineta mal realizada por el cansancio y se fue hacia la puerta del buffet. Dani se encogió de hombros.

-          Yo voy a comer también, San.-la chica se quedó boquiabierta viéndole marchar y quiso reprocharle en alto, pero su voz apenas cogía volumen.

-          ¡Pues no te voy a defender frente a Gina! ¡Ni a ofrecerme a repetir las entrevistas! ¡Ni—

-          No te oye.-Kimi informó. Ella seguía en la misma pose y gesto. Asintió.

-          Lo sé…-cerró los ojos antes de ponerse rumbo a la salida. Kimi iba con ella.- No vuelvo a salir de fiesta.

-          Me extraña.

-          Con ellos al menos.

-          Me extraña también.

-          Pues –hizo aspavientos, cansada de hablar.- me da igual.

-          ¿Tienes mucho trabajo?-ella asintió.

-          No.-Kimi frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Sí o no?-ella no entendía que había asentido a la vez que negaba.

-          No lo sé. Tenemos cuatro entrevistas, pero sólo sé que una es ahora.-llegaron al minibús y subieron. Sandra resopló al sentirse a gusto sobre el asiento.

-          Deberías haber comido algo.-giró el rostro a él, frunciendo el ceño.- Un zumo o algo.-negó.- Ya verás cómo lo echas de menos de aquí a unas horas.

-          Ay, calla…-le empujó sin fuerza con la mano y Kimi rió. La dejó en silencio hasta que llegaron al circuito, en donde se la quedó mirando al verla completamente perdida.

-          No has estado aquí antes ¿No?-ella negó y él la hizo un gesto para que la siguiese.- ¿Al final que era eso de que os cambiaban de escudería?

-          En Hungría dejamos Red Bull…

-          ¿Y a dónde vais?

-          No lo sé, no nos han dicho nada aún.-andaban por el Paddock.- ¿En Ferrari os han dicho algo?-él negó.

-          Están contentos con la Barbie, no entiendo por qué.-Sandra rió como pudo.- Creo que Ferrari no va a cogeros a ninguna.-ella hizo una mueca.

-          A Yai la acabas de destrozar, que lo sepas.-Kimi rió.- Quería ir contigo.

-          Me lo imaginaba, pero creo que va a ser que no.

-          En fin, ya veremos dónde nos mandan.-llegaba a Red Bull.

-          ¿Tú dónde quieres ir?-se encogió de hombros.

-          Mientras no sea con Nico…-no tenía miedo en mencionarle. Kimi sonrió al notarlo.- Me da igual. Yo quería seguir con Dani. Espero que me manden con Hülk.

-          A ver si hay suerte, sí.-ella asintió.- En fin, me voy a currar.-dio una palmada suave en su espalda.- Yo que tú tomaba algo.-asintió mientras le veía marchar, y entró a Red Bull dispuesta a tomarse un zumo de naranja que la hizo sentir un poco mejor. Esperaba a Dani en la zona de descanso, pensando en lo que había hablado con Kimi. No sabía nada de su próximo destino, y era algo que le intrigaba. No veía a Gina por ningún lado para intentar sonsacarla algo, aunque dudaba que ella pudiese saberlo. Mientras la buscaba sentada en un sofá vio a Yaiza entrar rumbo a su mismo sitio. Sonreía con naturalidad, pero arqueó las cejas al ver a Sandra.

-          ¿Qué te pasa?

-          Ayer salí con Dani y Hülk y hemos dormido dos horas, no preguntes.-Yaiza rió dejándose caer en la silla frente a ella.- Y no bebí, por si te interesa.-su amiga asintió.

-          Entonces ya se te pasará. ¿Has bebido o comido algo?

-          Que sí, joder.-Yaiza alzó las manos mostrando sus palmas, pidiendo perdón con una risa.- Oye… ¿Tú sabes algo de cuándo nos dirán a dónde vamos?-Yaiza hizo una mueca y negó.- Pues que bien…

-          ¿Por?

-          Hombre, estoy intrigada…

-          Ya, y yo. Podemos ir esta tarde a hablar con Samantha, si quieres.-Sandra negó.

-          Gina me dijo antes por teléfono que Samantha no estaba. Vamos, nadie de la FIA importante en prensa está.-su amiga bufó.

-          Pues mañana a ver… Ey ¿Y qué tal con Kimi en Finlandia?-Estaba tan cansada que no le costó fingir normalidad.

-          Bien.

-          ¿Bien? ¿Y ya?

-          Sí, no sé qué te esperas.-antes de dejarla opinar, tiró por otro lado.- ¿Qué tal en Berlín?-Yaiza sonrió.

-          Genial. También fui a Hamburgo, el lunes, pero bueno, todo genial.-se puso colorada.

-          Agh, voy a por otro zumo, no quiero oírte.-Yaiza rió y esperó a que su amiga regresase. Fue sentarse y vio aparecer a Sebastian por la puerta.- Mira, el tortolito.-le hizo un gesto y este respondió, yendo a ellas. Se sentó en otra de las sillas.

-          Te llamé antes.-Sebastian frunció el ceño al oír a Yaiza. Miró el móvil y vio una llamada perdida de la chica.

-          Pues no la escuché.

-          Da igual. Britta dice que tenemos tres entrevistas antes de comer.-el chico dejó los ojos en blanco.- Pero la tarde libre, como buena noticia.

-          Vale…

-          Y otra mala noticia más.-el chico la miró.- Mañana rueda de prensa.-Sebastian resopló y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás.- La buena noticia es que va Kimi, al menos te entretendrás.-no le animaba del todo.- Estamos en Alemania, es normal. Eso es lo malo. Lo bueno es que ya hemos adelanta—

-          Para con lo bueno y lo malo, por favor.-la pidió. Ella hizo una mueca graciosa y no dijo nada. Sebastian la miró sorprendido.- Muy contenta te veo a ti.

-          ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? ¿Qué ha pasado?-no entendía nada. Sebastian la miró ofendido y a los pocos segundos Yaiza se puso colorada y empezó a reír, negando.

-          ¿Qué pasa?-Sandra se entretenía escuchándoles. Sebastian la miró con rabia.

-          Tu amiga.

-          Mi amiga qué.

-          Tu amiga, en general.-Yaiza rió pero Sandra se perdía.- ¿No le has contado la tontería que se te ha ocurrido?-Yaiza negó.

-          Y no es una tontería ¿No decías que podías hacerlo sin problemas?

-          Sí, pero eso no quita que—

-          O me decís de qué habláis u os vais, que me duele la cabeza.-pegó un trago a su zumo. Ambos miraron a Sandra en silencio. Sebastian se dispuso a hablar, acercándose un poco a la chica para no tener que alzar la voz.

-          A tu querida amiga no se le ha ocurrido otra cosa que decir que no vamos a hacer nada de nada hasta Bélgica.-Yaiza asintió con orgullo. Sandra arqueó una ceja.

-          Hacer nada de nada.-Sebastian asintió, ya acomodado sobre su asiento de nuevo. La chica miró a ambos con una mueca.- Nada de qué.-La mirada de enfado y de cansancio de Sebastian le transmitió el mensaje sin necesidad de hablar. Sandra miró atónita a Yaiza.- ¿Perdón?-el chico alzó las manos dándose la razón. Yaiza negó.

-          Dicho así parece que soy el demonio.

-          Lo eres.-Sebastian la picaba.

-          La cosa es que…-le ignoró.- No veo normal que estemos todo el día… ya sabes.-Sandra asintió aún dubitativa.- Y él me culpa a mí, y yo a él.

-          ¿Culparos? ¿De qué?

-          Ella dice –intervino el chico- que soy yo el que es un degenerado que sólo piensa en sexo—

-          Y él dice –siguió ella.- que en realidad la que está desenfrenada soy yo.-se encogió de hombros.

-          Y por eso decidís dejar de follar.-Sebastian señaló a Yaiza, que asentía.- Pero qué tipo de gilipollez es esta. En vez de disfrutar de esa culpa, como la llamáis.-Sebastian volvió a alzar las manos, dándose otra vez la razón. Yaiza negó con los ojos en blanco.

-          Yo le he dicho que soy capaz de vivir sin sexo, y él dice que también –rió.- cuando todos sabemos que no.

-          Y dale con que no.

-          Seb, mírate, estás cabreado porque vas a estar un mes sin nada.

-          Eso no significa que no aguante.-Yaiza negó con ironía.-Obviamente me tocará aguantarme, no me voy a tirar por un puente, pero no me parece normal y por eso me enfado. Pero sí, descuida, que aguantar aguanto perfectamente.

-          Hombre, perfectamente…-Sandra se unió de nuevo.- Estuviste dos semanas—

-          Otra vez con las dos semanas.-se levantó.- Ale, que os den, me voy.

-          ¿A dónde?

-          A intentar entender por qué se te ocurren cosas como esta, Yai.

-          ¡En una hora en el Pit Lane, no llegues tarde!-se despidió a gritos riendo, pero Sebastian ni se giró a ella. Sandra la miró negando.- No me mires así.

-          ¿Acaso te crees que vas a aguantar tú?

-          Claro que sí.

-          Yai.-negó.

-          De hecho –se sonrió.- me lo voy a pasar bastante bien.-Sandra se echó hacia atrás un poco.

-          Yai, no me jodas ¿Eh? No seas cruel con él.-ella sonrió.- No le tortures que explota.

-          Y así le demostraré que no es capaz de aguantar.

Sólo permanecieron por allí sentadas el tiempo que tardó Dani en llegar. Yaiza dedicó su rato libre para acompañarles a su entrevista y reírse un poco de la cara que el australiano mostraba. Temieron que el medio con el que se reunían dijese algo, pero Dani acusó el jet lag para su problema de ojeras y todo quedó como algo normal.

Yaiza se marchó al Pit Lane, en donde la esperaban Britta y Sebastian para hablar con un medio inglés mientras Sandra se paseaba por el motorhome de Red Bull esperando a que Dani acabase. Seguía dándole vueltas a su estado laboral, y aunque pilló en un momento a Gina sola, esta tampoco sabía nada en cuanto a su futuro puesto de trabajo. Intentó animarla varias veces asegurándola que en octubre estarían de vuelta en la escudería, pero Sandra temía el paso intermedio entre ambos tiempos, y más si este le llevaba a Mercedes con Nico.

No había mentido a nadie en cuanto a su proceso de olvidarle. Estaba completamente tranquila en cuanto a lo que había hecho con Kimi y con el alemán, y sabía que no le debía explicaciones a nadie, ya no. Sin embargo la idea de convivir con Nico la asustaba en la idea de que el piloto pudiese volver a atraerla como ya lo hizo en un comienzo. Ya no sentía nada por él, no al menos en el mismo sentido que antes, pero el recuerdo seguía acechándola cada vez que se imaginaba trabajando con él.

Dani chasqueó los dedos frente a ella cuando acabó su entrevista. Sonreía, y se reía a la vez por verla tan despistada. El australiano ya parecía amoldado a su falta de sueño, pero Sandra empezaba a echar de menos otro zumo de naranja para darle alegría a su día.

Todas las entrevistas que les quedaban eran en horario de tarde, por lo que decidieron ir a comer juntos y arramplar con todo el buffet de Red Bull sin remordimientos. Intentaron contactar con Nico para que se les uniese, pero el de Force India no contestaba a sus llamadas porque había aprovechado su descanso hasta media tarde para quedarse dormido en su cuarto del hospitality. Justo cuando los dos se ponían en pie para ir rumbo a otra entrevista, su mesa la ocupaban en herencia Yaiza y Sebastian. El alemán comía con cara de pocos amigos por la larga hora y media que había pasado respondiendo preguntas sin apenas descanso para sólo un medio. Por más que Yaiza insistía en que ya habían acabado con todo, el chico no era capaz de comer con calma.

Pasearon un rato por el Paddock, aprovechando la tarde libre, pero al rato Sebastian se puso rumbo al hotel para descansar un poco mientras ella se quedaba por allí danzando. Como ya había hecho antes, decidió ir a acompañar a Sandra y Dani a sus compromisos, y los tres se fueron a tomar algo a la FIA una vez estos acabaron.

-          Anda que, ya te vale…- Sandra puso al día a Dani con el plan de la chica respecto a la sequía sexual. Yaiza se encogía de hombros.- Pobre Seb.

-          De pobre nada.

-          ¿Tú sabes lo que nos había costado tenerle contento por el garaje? Ahora nos lo vas a echar por tierra.-Yaiza reía junto a él.

-          Oye, que existen otras formas de quitarse uno el calentón, no me necesita para nada.-Dani dudó.

-          No te digo que no, pero no es lo mismo.

-          Que me da igual… ¡Ey, ey!-se puso en pie para llamar la atención de Kimi, que pasaba por allí con una taza en la mano. Este se alteró al oír los gritos de la chica, pero accedió a ir con ellos. Dani aprovechó para mirar de reojo a una relajada Sandra, que le ignoraba.

-          No grites, que se te ve igual.

-          Si no te grito ni me ves ni vienes.

-          Y lo feliz que seríamos todos así, qué.-Kimi tomó asiento.- Cómo va esa resaca soporífera.-miró a Dani y Sandra. Estos se encogieron de hombros.

-          Es peor que una resaca de alcohol esto…-Dani se masajeaba la frente.- Cuando has bebido, pues bebes otro poco y se te va quitando, pero esto…

-          Esta noche voy a pillar la cama como si hiciese meses que no veo una…-Dani asintió a Sandra.- Oye –miró a Yaiza y Kimi.- no sé si vosotros os habéis topado con Hülk en algún momento…-Yaiza negó dubitativa.

-          Yo sí.-informó Kimi. Le miraron expectantes.- Estaba sentado en la escalera de Force India apoyado en la barandilla al rato de haber salido yo de una entrevista. Creo que dormía, pero no me hagáis caso.-Dani rió y Sandra negó.

-          Este chico…

-          ¿A quién se le ocurre salir por ahí hasta tan tarde si hay que trabajar?

-          A ver, mamá –Yaiza puso morros a Sandra- que tampoco teníamos planeado acabar tan tarde.

-          Además, el día de mi cumpleaños fue casi peor y vivíamos perfectamente.-informó Dani.

-          Pero el día de tu cumpleaños no acabamos con la luz del sol.

-          ¡Ay!-Sandra dio un pequeño brinco provocando otro en los tres.- ¿Qué vas a hacer este verano, Yai?-se acordó de tener planes con Dani y Nico, pero desconocía todo respecto a su amiga. Esta se encogió de hombros.

-          De momento nada.

-          ¿Seb no te ha dicho de ir a hacer el moñas?-Kimi preguntó. Yaiza negó haciéndole reír.- Ya, bueno, es que sin sexo dudo que quiera verte en verano.-la chica hizo burla.

-          No hemos hablado de nada, pero supongo que él irá por su lado y yo por el mío…-los tres se miraron al verla tan cabizbaja.

-          ¿Va todo bien?-Sandra se interesó.

-          Sí, sí, sí. Es que no sé, será que tiene planes y por eso no me ha dicho nada.

-          O que te prepara algo en plan sorpresa.-propuso Dani. Ella se encogió de hombros.- Mira, te digo lo que le dije a esta… –señaló a Sandra con el pulgar.- Yo la primera semana la paso en Australia ¿Por qué no te vienes con nosotros? Es sólo una semana, ya si eso habla con Seb y las otras dos las pasas con él.-Yaiza pensó unos segundos en los que en su cara se fue pintando una sonrisa.

-          ¿No os importa?

-          ¿Por qué? Cuantos más mejor. De momento somos tres, pero supongo que se nos unirán amigos míos.-Yaiza dudó.

-          ¿Nico no va?

-          ¿Hülk? Que va, ese tiene no sé qué boda familiar. Con él nos vemos –señaló a Sandra- la siguiente, que nos vamos a Mallorca. Ya sabes que si no te sale nada te puedes venir.-la chica asintió ilusionada, y se giró a Kimi que jugueteaba con el móvil.

-          ¿Y tú qué?

-          ¿Eh?-la miró.

-          Que tú qué harás en verano.

-          Oh.-dejó el móvil.- Nada, de momento nada. O sea no he planeado nada, se lo dejo a mis amigos.

-          Si no te gusta el plan yo me puedo ir contigo.-Yaiza lo hacía sólo para provocarle, y Kimi la miraba de reojo a punto de reírse.

-          Si hace falta me voy a Maranello con tal de perderte un poco de vista.-la chica rió.

-          En fin.-a los pocos segundos, Dani se puso en pie.- Me piro al Pit Lane.

-          ¿Ahora?

-          Sí, que quiero hablar con mis mecánicos un poco.-Sandra puso una mueca.

-          Pues nada, te veo mañana. Tenemos repor a primer ahora, no tardes.

-          Sí, jefa.-la dio una colleja suave y se fue a marchar.

-          Espera.-Yaiza se levantó.- Que voy contigo, que tengo que buscar a Britta. Adiós.-imitó el gesto de Dani pero con Kimi, que la volvía a mirar de reojo tras recibir una colleja. A los pocos segundos de quedarse solos, el chico echó mano del móvil para mirar la hora, y beneficiándose de la tranquilidad que mostraba Sandra a su lado, no tuvo reparo en preguntarla.

-          ¿Vas a cenar por aquí?-ella no tenía respuesta.- Era por si quieres ir tirando al hotel y cenamos allí.

-          Oh.-se sorprendió.- Claro, sí. Vamos.-fueron con calma por el paddock hasta la salida del circuito, y la charla que mantuvieron fue completamente relajada hasta la llegada al hotel. Fueron al buffet y cogieron algo de comer, ella más que él, y tomaron una mesa un poco alejada. Kimi no había cogido el cubierto para coger un poco de lechuga cuando lo soltaba mirando con agotamiento a Sebastian, que se sentaba con ellos.

-          Estoy matado.-informó. Sandra y Kimi se miraron de reojo y la chica no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo al ver al finlandés tan mosqueado.-Qué.-Sebastian no entendía nada, pero a los pocos segundo se dio cuenta.- Oh, oh.-miraba la mesa buscando la forma de recoger todo en el mismo segundo.- Perdón, joder.-intentaba levantarse.- Tengo un radar con vosotros o algo—

-          Tranqui, anda.-Sandra le daba un golpe suave en el brazo. El alemán miraba a los dos dudando.- Por mí te puedes quedar.-ahora se fijaba sólo en su amigo.

-          Por mí te puedes ir a la mierda, pero sí.-le hizo un gesto para que tomase asiento de nuevo.

-          ¿Qué tal el día?-puesto que se sentía un estorbo, no sabía de qué hablar.

-          Muy largo.-resumió Kimi.

-          Bien… Dani y yo tampoco hemos tenido mucho que hacer. ¿Vosotros?

-          Todo antes de comer.-Sandra recordó haber oído a Yaiza decirlo antes y se sintió tonta.- Y luego me he venido a dormir un poco.

-          Oye, aprovecho que no está Yai para interrogarte…-Sandra se acercó un poco a Sebastian, asustándole.- ¿Qué vas a hacer este verano?

-          Pues… Ni idea.-miraba a Kimi pidiendo ayuda, pero este parecía igual de interesado.- ¿Por? ¿Qué tiene que ver Yai con esto?

-          Hombre, no sé, pensaba que os iríais juntos.-Sebastian ya parecía saber por dónde iban los tiros.

-          Pues no había pensado en ello.-se sinceró. Sandra y Kimi se miraron con cara de esperarse su dejadez.- ¿Por? ¿Ella ha dicho algo?

-          Ella está esperando que le propongas algo.

-          ¿Yo? ¿Y por qué no lo hace ella?

-          Porque tú eres rico y ella no.-intervino Kimi. Sebastian bajó la mirada un poco, aceptándolo.

-          ¿De verdad no habías pensado en nada?-él negó a Sandra.- Pues Dani la ha invitado a venirse a Australia con nosotros…

-          ¿Vosotros?

-          Dani y yo.-él asintió.- Y la segunda semana también la ha invitado a venirse a Mallorca, pero ella no ha aceptado aún porque espera a ver si tú…

-          Ya…-guardaron un poco de silencio, en el que Sandra y Kimi aprovecharon para comer. El finlandés lo hacía con la mirada fija en Sebastian, que no probaba bocado. Fue a hablarle pero este se adelantó.- Creo que se me ha ido un poco al hambre. Nos vemos mañana ¿Sí?-se levantó sorprendiendo a Sandra, que asentía sin más. Se fue y esta miró a Kimi.

-          Anda un poco empanado con Yai.-informó.- Está en ese momento de dudar en si van muy deprisa o si no y se acuerda de todos estos meses y blablablá.-Sandra asintió.

-          Pues vaya… Ella está encantada.

-          Si él también, pero dice que Yai actúa como si no hubiese pasado nada, y anda preocupado.

-          Vaya dos…

-          No te preocupes, se le pasará. Y se la llevará de vacaciones, de eso tampoco te preocupes.-Sandra se sonrió, poniendo fin así a esa charla que les permitiese terminar de comer.- ¿Tienes mucho curro mañana?

-          Un repor a primera hora.-repitió, esta vez sin Dani.- Luego descanso hasta la tarde, que tenemos dos entrevistas. ¿Tú?

-          Rueda de prensa.

-          Cierto…-pausó aprovechando que ambos se ponían en pie para marcharse. Fueron rumbo al ascensor.- Yai y yo hablaremos mañana con Samantha sobre nuestro futuro.

-          ¿Nerviosa?

-          Bastante, la verdad. Es como un programa de televisión, me siento nominada.-él rió pulsando el botón que le llevaba a su planta y también el que llevaba al de la chica.

-          A lo mejor te mandan conmigo.-ella le miró.- Quién sabe.

-          ¿No decías que en Ferrari no iban a pedir nada?

-          Y dudo que pidan, pero existe la opción, me imagino.-ella asintió.- No soy el mejor para trabajar en prensa.

-          Prefiero trabajar contigo que con otro.-no dio nombres, e intentó generalizar ese otro recogiendo en ello a cualquier desconocido, pero Kimi no pudo evitar mirarla de reojo a la vez que llegaba a su planta.

-          Y yo, y yo.-se despidió de ella alzando levemente sus cejas, y ella hizo lo mismo con el mismo gesto en su boca que Kimi. Llegó a su planta y entro a su dormitorio. Ahora necesitaba más que nunca saber a qué escudería iría.


	115. La cara y la cruz

Se levantó con tiempo para preparar los eventos del día. El que tuviese rueda de prensa con Sebastian la estresaba bastante de cara a tener que preparar con Britta la nota informativa posterior, aunque eso al menos le quitaba el tener que preparar otros compromisos. Salió del dormitorio a eso de las nueve de la mañana, y fue dos puertas más allá releyendo sus papeles. Sebastian la abrió con los ojos aún medio cerrados.

-          ¿Pero no teníamos la mañana tranquila?-ella asentía sin levantar la vista del papel. Entró al cuarto.

-          ¿Desayunamos?-propuso.

-          ¿Qué hora es?

-          Hora de desayunar.-resopló él.

-          Si me das un rato a que me duche…-ella asintió, aún mirando los papeles e intentando colocarlos. El chico se metió al baño y a los diez minutos salió con un rostro más despierto. Yaiza no pudo evitar mirarle, y se sonrió al verle con sólo la toalla.- No mires tanto, a ver si vas a querer tocar y te acordarás de que no puedes.-rió ella.

-          Sólo te admiraba, yo no me altero como tú.-Sebastian negó.

-          Admirarme…-negaba.- Como si fuese eso posible.-empezó a vestirse y al rato se sentó con ella a mirar los papeles.- Sorpréndeme.

-          Nada, la rueda de prensa es lo más importante.

-          ¿Quiénes más van a parte de Kimi?

-          Kevin, Adrian… y los dos Nicos.

-          Vamos, la tropa alemana.-ella asintió mientras reorganizaba más papeles.

-          Hoy hablaré con Samantha…

-          ¿De qué?

-          De mi futuro…-cerró la carpeta y le miró. Fingió una sonrisa y él igual.

-          Seguro que no será malo, ya verás.-la recogió el pelo tras la oreja. Ella mantuvo su sonrisa lastimera.

-          No quiero irme de Red Bull…

-          Te dijeron que volverías ¿No?-asintió.- Pues entonces no pasa nada.

-          ¿Con quién quieres que me manden?-el chico frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Yo? ¿Yo qué tengo que ver?-se encogió de hombros.

-          Supongo que no te hará gracia que me manden con Nico o Lewis.-él cogió aire.

-          Hombre, por querer quiero que te quedes conmigo antes que con ellos, claro –ella rió.- pero no sé. Estaría bien que te mandasen a Mercedes, McLaren o Ferrari, aunque sea con Lewis.-ella frunció el ceño esta vez.- Supongo que a nivel laboral es un salto importante, mantenerte en escuderías grandes.-ella sonrió.-Con suerte te mandan con Jenson.

-          En realidad es lo que quiero. Con Jenson o Kimi.-asintió él. Y de repente le vio un rayo de luz a la cabeza.

-          Oye, quería hablar contigo.-la dio un golpe suave en la rodilla, dejando allí la mano.- ¿Haremos algo este verano?-ella rió y negó.

-          ¿Ya te ha dicho algo Sandra?-él rió.

-          No, no—

-          Sí.

-          Bueno, qué más da.-ella volvió a negar.- ¿Haremos algo?

-          No sé, tú sabrás. Ni siquiera te habías acordado por lo que veo.-se encogía de hombros.- Yo poco puedo decidir…

-          Puedes decidir si quieres que hagamos algo o no.-rió.

-          Eso no se pregunta… Ya sabes que sí…

-          Bueno, pues déjame mirar qué hacemos ¿Vale?

-          Pero oye, yo la primera sem—

-          Ya, ya, estoy al tanto, no te preocupes.-ella no pudo evitar sonreír y se abrazó a Sebastian.- En el fondo me merezco el cielo, con lo que me puteas y yo aquí llevándote de vacaciones.

-          Yo no te puteo.-reía apoyada en su regazo.

-          Oh, no, qué va, pretendes que te lleve por ahí estando a dos velas.

-          Ay, Seb.-le dio un manotazo y se levantó.- Mira que eres pesado ¿Eh? Reconoce que no aguantas.

-          Claro que aguanto ¿No me ves?

-          Llevamos ni dos días, no te hagas el machote.-fue hacia la puerta y él se levantó para seguirla, cogiendo su macuto.

-          Tú da mucho por saco que a lo mejor te llevo de vacaciones al Polo Norte.

Fueron a desayunar, esta vez con Jenson, Dani y Sandra, que andaban ya por allí poniendo al día al inglés de todo. El tema de conversación con la llegada de los otros fue el futuro de las dos chicas, al cual Jenson no pudo aportar nueva información pues desde McLaren tampoco habían escuchado nada. Yaiza le contó las ganas que tenía de ir con él, y el inglés insistió en que intentaría enterarse de algo antes de que tuviesen que hablar con Samantha.

La mañana fue bastante larga para ambas, pese a lo que esperaban. Hasta que no llegó la rueda de prensa ninguna se sintió un poco más relajada. Yaiza no tuvo mucho que hacer, pues Britta se encargaba de todo como siempre, y Sandra pudo ir a comer pronto por lo que tuvo tiempo para relajarse. Yaiza se le unió cuando ella empezaba el postre, y estuvieron compartiendo pronósticos de cara a la carrera de ese domingo. Se les unieron Dani y Sebastian cuando hubieron acabado, y estuvieron charlando hasta que Sandra y Dani tuvieron que irse a dos entrevistas. Sebastian y Yaiza hicieron tiempo hasta el momento de ir a un reportaje, y cuando todos se quisieron dar cuenta eran las seis de la tarde.

-          Dani, me voy ¿Vale?-se despidió de él.

-          Mucha suerte, anda.-la dio un abrazo fuerte.- Yo ahora hablo con estos y os esperamos en el hotel.-se puso en marcha hacia el Paddock, y sintió un pinchazo al pasar por Force India y ver a su amigo Nico allí. Llegaba cinco minutos tarde a su cita con Yaiza en la FIA, pero decidió probar suerte.

-          Hülk.-le llamó, pues no la había visto. Bajó con una sonrisa, pero la borró al verla preocupada.

-          ¿Qué te pasa?

-          Voy a hablar con Samantha…-él hizo una mueca.- Supongo que no has conseguido nada ¿No? Para que me pongan contigo…

-          No lo sé.-fue sincero.- Lo pedí, y me dijeron que intentarían moverlo, pero no me han vuelto a decir nada.-resopló ella.- Va, no te preocupes, ya verás como no sale mal.

-          A lo mejor te traen a Yai…-él cogió aire y bajó la mirada. No sabía cómo decírselo.

\-          E-eso creo que es incluso m-más difícil.

\-          A qué te refieres...-le sonaba mal, y aun así la buena imagen que tenía de Nico la impedía malpensar.

\-          He pedido que no.-frunció el ceño.

-          ¡¿Qué?!

-          N-no te alteres. –Sandra se retiró de él.- Oye, no me apetece ni creo que sea bueno que trabaje conmigo ¿Vale? No he dicho nada, sólo les he pedido que si te pueden traer a ti. Les he dicho eso, a ti, no a nadie más. No he especificado con ella.

-          Eres increíble.-se fue a marchar y él intentó retenerla. La dejó sin insistir, aceptando que había cometido un error al decirla eso. Sandra llegó a la FIA, con malos humos, y Yaiza tampoco lo dejó pasar.

-          ¿Ya te han dicho algo?-Sandra negó.- Ay, que susto. ¿Qué te pasa pues?

-          Nada, que alguna gente es gilipollas.-Yaiza esperaba antes de entrar.- No te preocupes, déjalo.-fueron hacia el despacho de Samantha, pero Yaiza se frenó antes.- ¿Qué pasa?

-          Estoy nerviosa.

-          Oh, venga—

-          ¿Acaso no lo estás tú?

-          Sí, pero yo tengo motivos, te recuerdo que me pueden mandar con Nico.

-          Y a mí con Lewis o el otro Nico.

-          Oh, tranquila, con Hülk no te pondrán.-se cruzó de brazos.- Le ha pedido a Force India que no lo hagan.-Yaiza bajó la mirada poco a poco, y sintió una angustia en el pecho al no esperar que Nico llegase a ese extremo. Sandra asumió que no había hecho bien hablando de forma tan brusca e intentó imitar la excusa de su amigo.- O sea ha dicho que si traen a alguien que sea sólo a mí—

-          Ya…-no la convenció del todo. Sonrió irónica y con lamento.- Sí que me tiene manía ¿No?

-          No, no, no es eso, va Yai, lo siento no tenía que habértelo dicho. Es gilipollas, déjale.-Yaiza sonrió con tristeza al relacionar ese insulto con el dicho por Sandra antes. Aceptó que hablaba de Nico en ambos casos.- Venga, entremos, si joder, eres periodista y te adoran, te mandarán con Kimi o Jenson. Samantha te conoce.-la sacó una sonrisa sincera y llamó a la puerta, y no salieron de allí hasta la hora y media.

-          ¿Te contesta?-Dani preguntaba a Nico desde el sofá del hall.

-          Que va.-Miraba el móvil.

-          ¿Cuánto llevan allí?-ahora preguntaba Sebastian.

-          Cerca de dos horas.

-          Bueno, estarán celebrándolo.-Jenson intentó calmar el ambiente.- O firmando el contrato, que es más creíble.

-          ¿Alguien ha escuchado algo estas semanas?-ahora preguntaba Kimi.- En Ferrari no han dicho nada de nada.

-          Por McLaren tampoco.

-          Yo hablé con prensa –hablaba Nico- para pedir a Sandra, pero no me confirmaron nada. Dijeron que lo intentarían.

-          Bueno, con suerte a Sandra la tenemos ubicada contigo.-Dani hablaba mucho pero estaba bastante cabizbajo.- No es justo ¿Por qué no las dejan en Red Bull?

-          ¿Volvían en octubre, no?-preguntaba Jenson.

-          Sí, pero me parece injusto.-estaban los cinco en los sofás, y el primero en dar la voz de alarma fue el propio Dani, que daba golpes a Nico para ponerse en pie.- ¡Vienen, vienen!-se levantaron hacia la entrada, cada uno con una intensidad, siendo Kimi el último en llegar. Esperaron al otro lado de la puerta y los rostros de las chicas eran bastante opuestos. Cada uno repasaba los rostros de las chicas debatiéndose sobre qué decir o a quién preguntar.- ¿Y bien?-Dani se impacientaba, intentando frenarlas. Sandra alzó las cejas y miró de reojo a Yaiza, a la que había ido a recibir Sebastian. La chica quiso pasar de largo.

-          Ey, ey.-Sebastian la intentó coger del brazo, y al no conseguirlo miró a Sandra, como todos. Se encogió de hombros.

-          Es mejor que os lo cuente ella…-giraron el rostro a Yaiza, que se había sentado en uno de los sofás acomodada hacia delante, mirándose las manos. El primero en llegar fue el propio Sebastian, y a su otro lado se sentó Kimi. Los demás miraban desde en frente.

-          ¿Tan mal ha ido?-el alemán la insistía con voz suave, para no desestabilizarla. La chica asintió con los ojos medio aguados. Kimi y él se miraron.- Yai…

-          Me mandan a Lotus.-El grupo se miró de forma fugaz, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Cruzaron todos miradas con Sandra, que hacía una mueca de no entender nada.- N-no me mandan ni con Pastor ni con Romain. A Lotus. A vigilar su equipo de prensa porque –imitó la voz de Samantha.- están muy estresados.-pausó para coger aire y calmar sus ganas de llorar. Todos la dieron un respiro hasta que Sebastian volvió a insistir.

-          No me tomes a mal pero… Eso no está tan mal ¿No?-ella le miró con rabia.- A ver, quiero decir, controlar la prensa de un equipo entero es algo importante—

-          Pero yo no quería eso, Seb. A mí me dijeron que seguiría dedicada al piloto, no a solucionarle los problemas a un equipo entero.-volvieron a dejarla descansar. Kimi decidió apoyar su mano en su espalda para moverla un poco, y la chica le miró queriendo llorar otra vez.- Quería ir contigo.-él sonrió y negó.

-          Es mejor Lotus, créeme.-ella negó y se pegó a su hombro a descansar. Todos miraban a la nada, y de vez en cuando miraban a Sandra para compartir la pena de Yaiza con ella. Sólo Nico se sintió fuera de lugar al ver que su amiga aún de pie le negaba cualquier gesto.

-          Me voy al cuarto.-se levantó ante la mirada de todos.

-          ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?-negó a Sebastian con pena.- B-bueno, si necesitas algo avísame.-asintió y se marchó antes de que nadie pudiese impedírselo. Sebastian resopló.- Pues qué bien.

-          Me parece una putada, qué queréis que os diga.-Dani opinaba cabreado en nombre de todos.- Que sí, que está muy bien, que es un puesto importante, pero si la dicen una cosa que luego no la den este marrón.

-          ¿No había otra opción?-Jenson preguntaba a Sandra. Esta rió con ironía. Se dejó caer en el sofá.

-          Sí, la había.-la miraron expectante.- Force India la iba a pedir, pero por lo visto alguien dijo que no.-miró de forma descarada a Nico, al igual que todos. El chico bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio.- Muchas gracias.

-          ¿Les has pedido que no la manden contigo?-Kimi le miraba con rabia.

-          Sí.

-          ¿A ti qué coño te pasa?-Nico se levantó, no quería hablar y menos con el finlandés.

-          Mira, lo siento mucho por ella, sé que prefería ir con vosotros –miró a Jenson y Kimi- pero yo no quería tenerla de compañera. Y seguro que ella tampoco me quería a mí, y no sería la única.-lanzó su vista a Sebastian antes de ponerse a andar, pero Dani se levantó a retenerle.

-          Oye, ya está, no se puede hacer nada.-le agarraba de la muñeca. Pretendía regañar también a su amigo, pero sabía que no era el momento ni el lugar.- Yai va a Lotus, y se acabó. A mí tampoco me parecería normal que Hülk y ella se pusiesen a currar juntos, pero sí, es una putada, podrían haberla mandado con Checo al menos.-insistió en hacerle sentar. Dani lo hizo también, y nada más tomar asiento se giró a Sandra.- A dónde te han mandado.-Sandra repasó la mirada de todos, y cuando regresó a Dani no pudo evitar soltar una leve sonrisa. Intentaba evitar su emoción, pero no era muy capaz.

-          ¿Y bien?-Sebastian se impacientaba, al igual que el resto que intentaba sonsacar todo con miradas. Cuando la chica fue a responder alzó la mirada hacia la entrada. Saltó de un brinco y fue corriendo hacia la persona que se les acercaba.

-          ¡Lewis, Lewis!-el inglés se asustaba al verla ir corriendo. Los demás se giraron desde el sofá.

-          P-pero bueno, qué recibimiento es este.-dejó que Sandra le diese un abrazo.

-          ¡Voy a trabajar contigo!-el rostro de sorpresa de Lewis era similar al de todos los que estaban sentados.

-          ¿Q-qué?

-          ¡Lo que te dije de que me cambian de escudería! ¡Me mandan contigo!-Daba saltos y se recordaba a Yaiza. Lewis no pudo evitar sonreír.

-          ¿En serio?-asintió.- Hostias, eso es genial ¿No?

-          ¡Sí!

-          Pero…-achinó los ojos mirando a los lados. Sandra le entendió perfectamente.

-          Sólo contigo, sí. El otro lado del garaje no lo piso.-no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa el inglés. Una vez le comunicó la noticia ambos fueron hacia el sofá, que apenas quedaba a unos pasos.- Pues eso, voy con Lewis.-Informó por si era necesario. Nadie decía nada.- Tampoco habléis tanto…

-          No, no. Si está genial.-Dani se levantó a felicitarla con una sonrisa que le costó mostrar. Sandra se dio cuenta.- Me jode perderte, pero oye, con este mejor que con otros.-le dio un golpe en el brazo a Lewis y este sonrió agradeciéndolo.

-          Bueno, he de irme que tengo que preparar cosas para mañana.

-          Pero, oye –Lewis frenó la marcha de Sandra- desde cuándo trabajas conmigo.

-          Desde el próximo gran premio. La semana que viene la empiezo contigo.-asintió aceptándolo y Sandra se marchó de allí. Lewis sólo había ido a saludar, y al ver que todos parecían asistir a un entierro tras su llegada no quiso permanecer mucho por allí.

-          Pues…-inició.- Me voy yo también.-Se despidió con Dani, que estaba de pie a su lado, y al resto les dedicó un alzamiento de cejas pasajero. Todos se mantuvieron callados durante dos largos minutos. Un silencio que sólo rompió una risa fugaz de Dani. Le miraron, pero él se centró en Kimi y Sebastian.

-          ¿Qué te pasa?-Nico preguntó.

-          No, nada.-no podía guardárselo dentro.- Supongo que ahora tendrás que tener cuidado con Lewis.-miraba a Kimi.- Ya sabemos cómo se las gasta.-ahora miró a Sebastian. Jenson y Nico intentaron no reír, y el alemán y finlandés se miraron queriendo ignorar el comentario de Dani. En especial Kimi.

-          Me voy a ir yo también…-el propio Kimi se ponía en pie para no tener que responderle.

-          Sí, pero vigila a Lewis.-Dani insistía y Nico ya reía con normalidad. Kimi se giró.

-          Y tú vigila tu coche, no vaya a ser que acabes contra un muro.-frenó la risa y le dejó marchar.

-          No habla en serio ¿No?-Nico susurraba.

-          ¿Cómo va a hablar en serio, idiota?-Nico se encogió de hombros ante Dani, que miraba a la nada.- Espero que no, vaya.-a los pocos segundos continuó.- En fin, me voy a cenar ya, que tengo hambre.

-          Te acompaño.-Nico se puso en pie.- ¿Venís?-generalizó la pregunta, aunque esperaba no tener que compartir cena con Sebastian. El propio alemán se encargó de negar, sin alzar la mirada del suelo.

-          Yo luego voy.-Jenson les vio marchar a los dos, pero no dejó de observar a Sebastian.- Pareces más preocupado desde que sabes que Sandra va con Lewis que desde que Yai ha dicho que va a Lotus.-Sebastian le miró y sonrió desganado.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-          ¿Lo ves normal?-preguntó al rato de buena forma, y Jenson pareció entenderle al sonreírle.- Oye, Sandra me cae genial, es una chica estupenda y trabaja muy bien, pero no sé… A ella la mandan con el que pelea por el título y a Yai, que es periodista, a solucionarle los problemas a una escudería que está que da pena.-el inglés asintió.

-          Si lo piensas es normal.-Sebastian dudó.- Lotus necesitará a alguien sí o sí, y mandarán a Yai que es la que controla más.

-          Sé que el puesto en Lotus es importante, pero veo más importante trabajar en la prensa de Lewis.-pausó.- En serio que me alegro por Sandra, pero no me parece justo por Yai. Al menos podrían haberlas puesto a las dos en Mercedes, a Yai con Nico o algo…

-          Sé a lo que te refieres, pero piensa en que Yai ha estado contigo hasta ahora.-le miró.- Quiero decir, con el campeón del mundo. Eso era más importante que estar con Lewis o en Lotus.-asintió.- Veo bastante bueno para ella lo que le tocará hacer en Lotus.

-          Si lo sé…-hablaba desganado.- Y sueno egoísta, eso también lo sé. Insisto en que me alegro un montón por Sandra, que encima esto no es lo que ella quería hacer y joder, lo saca adelante, pero ahora ver mal a Yai, pues…

-          Se le pasará en cuanto se vea jefa de prensa de Lotus.-rió. Sebastian lo hizo con menos intensidad.- Creo que te ibas a poner mal fuese a donde fuese. Por eso de dejar de verla.

-          Sí, pero si hubiese ido contigo o Kimi podría verla más a menudo. Ya me dirás tú en Lotus, y más si tiene que cargar con todo… No va a tener un minuto libre.

-          Va, no te vengas abajo.-se levantó para que Sebastian le imitase.-Vamos a cenar.

-          Encima –resopló Sebastian, que insistía a la vez que seguía a Jenson.- el imbécil de Hülk va y la impide ir a Force India.

-          ¿Hubieses preferido verla con Hülk cada día?-Sebastian dudó en silencio.

-          Estoy seguro de que ella habría sido muy feliz si le dan la opción de arreglar las cosas con él, créeme.

Entraron al buffet para reunirse con Dani y Nico, y cenaron intentando no hablar ni de Sandra ni de Yaiza. Sebastian no era el único cabizbajo en aquella cena, y salvo Jenson, todos parecían tener otras cosas en las que pensar. Dani veía cómo se oficializaba la pérdida de Sandra en su día a día, y sentía que iba a ser bastante difícil acostumbrarse a no verla a cada minuto. Nico por su parte no sabía dedicarse a un solo pensamiento. No quería ver del todo a Sandra con Lewis, pues pese a que volvía a hablar con él en parte gracias a ella, temía que la terminase alejando de ellos. Se le unía a la idea de verla con Kimi, y cada vez que buscaba la mirada de Dani para sentirse más tranquilo, aceptaba que él también veía peligrar su amistad con la chica de alguna forma.

Por otro lado negaba de forma discreta al pensar en lo que había hecho a Yaiza. No quería trabajar con ella, pero se arrepentía de haber sido tan brusco en Force india y provocar que no la llevasen siquiera con Checo. El empanamiento que tenían los dos amigos provocaba que la cena en sí fuese bastante silenciosa, pues siempre llevaban la voz cantante. Sebastian seguía pensando en sus cosas, y sintiéndose mal por una Yaiza que se había metido a la cama sin querer saber nada de su futuro.

El viernes fue poco entretenido para todos. Con los libres no tuvieron apenas ocasión de hablar en esa mañana, y en Red Bull todo parecía muy silencioso sin Dani bromeando. Sandra intentaba hablar con él cada rato, pero el chico no parecía muy animado a seguirla el juego de las bromas que ambos siempre compartían. Yaiza por su parte era la que no terminaba de mostrarse muy relajada con Sebastian, que intentaba por todos los medios hacerla sonreír. Sin haberlo conseguido en demasía, se metió en el coche para la primera tanda de libres, y con el mismo estado lo hizo en la segunda. Los cuatro parecían ir sin rumbo ese día, y entre ellos no sabían cómo mirarse.

-          Ey…-Sandra se sentó al lado de Yaiza mientras los dos coches aparcaban en el garaje. La movió con el hombro y la sacó media sonrisa.- Tampoco hace falta que me dejes de hablar por esto…-no se lo decía a malas, y de hecho compartía la frase con media sonrisa. Yaiza la miró con pena y negó.

-          Sabes que me alegro por ti.-Sandra asintió.- Encima con Lewis, va a ser genial.-la dio un abrazo.

-          No me habría importado cambiarme contigo, lo sabes.

-          Lo sé, lo intentaste cuando me tocó con Seb cuando y él y yo…-no quiso acabarlo.- Pero bueno.

-          Piensa en lo que te decían ayer estos. Lotus te ha pedido. No la prensa de un piloto, la de una escudería completa. Y con lo mal que andan seguro que vas a tener trabajo.-Yaiza sonrió sin ganas.- Tía, a lo mejor conoces al Community Manager de su Twitter, o te hacen llevarlo a ti.-Yaiza rió más animada.- ¿Ves? Si en el fondo todo es bueno.

-          Ya me dirás quién es el que lleva la de Mercedes, entonces.-asintió aún riendo a la vez que los dos pilotos paseaban por sus garajes. No pudieron evitar observarles.- Dani anda un poco pachucho…

-          Lo sé…-Sandra perdió la emoción de repente.- No sé cómo hacer que le entre en la cabeza que vamos a seguir igual que siempre.

-          Hombre, no creo que sea igual… Ahora os veis a cada rato, coméis juntos… Luego comerás con Lewis.-Sandra bajó la mirada un poco decepcionada por la idea.- Y yo comeré sola en Lotus.

-          Oh, vamos.-la volvió a empujar.- Hazte amiga de Romain, que seguro que se pasa el día despotricando.

-          A lo mejor Pastor me atropella el primer día y ya no tengo que comer.-el comentario volvió a hacer reír a Sandra, pero al ver llegar a Dani paró.

-          ¿Tenemos algo ahora?

-          No, no.

-          Vale, pues voy a darme una ducha.

-          ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-Dani dudó.- Va, por fa.

-          C-claro, claro… Vamos para el motorhome.-apenas habían salido del Pit Lane cuando Sandra ya le hablaba.

-          Oye, sé que es una putada ¿Vale? Pero no voy a dejar de hablarte por no trabajar contigo.-Dani asentía intentando sonreír.- Dani, joder, que es un trabajo, si me voy a pasar contigo el resto del día. Y las cenas, todas juntos, lo prometo. Contigo y con Hülk. Además, piensa en eso, con Hülk no trabajo y le veo sin problemas.-volvía a asentir desganado.- Vale, a ver, qué te pasa. No sé cómo decírtelo ya.

-          No quiero que te vayas, es simple.

-          No te me pongas moñas ¿Eh?

-          No me pongo moñas, Sandra.-hablaba serio, y a ella le imponía.- Es que desde que has vuelto de Finlandia todo es malo—

-          Ey…-Nico hacía acto de presencia, pero no recibía saludo, por lo que se unía a escuchar.

-          Primero nos dices que vas genial con Kimi, y ahora te vas de Red Bull para estar con Lewis, con el que te vas a pasar el día. Que sí, que con este tampoco trabajas –señaló a Nico- pero hay días en los que ni le vemos para cenar. Y tú dices que cenarás con nosotros, pero estoy seguro de que cuando no estés con Lewis estarás con Kimi, y a nosotros que nos den por culo, porque—

-          Por qué eres tan egoísta.-Sandra le cortó con un ápice de voz rota, la cual había querido escapar de su garganta desde que Dani empezó a hablar. Tanto Nico como él la miraban atónitos. La chica negaba. Le costaba volver a hablar y miraba a Dani con decepción desde que había empezado a hablar.- Sabes que lo he pasado fatal. Ambos lo sabéis. Por Nico, por Kimi, por todos. Que estoy aquí haciendo de periodista sin serlo. Y ahora me mandan con Lewis. Con Lewis Hamilton, joder, que no sólo es un puesto increíble sino que encima es mi amigo, y no os he visto alegraros por mí en ningún momento. Ni por eso ni por estar bien con Kimi. Mucho –imitó- ¡Oh, sí, estamos encantados de que estés bien con Kimi! Pero luego sólo os preocupa vuestro propio ombligo.-Negó.- Sois unos egoístas los dos.

-          Sandra, no es eso—

-          Hülk, no sabes lo feliz que soy de trabajar con Lewis, aunque a ti te joda, y lo feliz que estoy de poder hablar con Kimi sin problemas, aunque eso os joda a ambos.-seguía con voz rota.- Si he dicho que voy a cenar con vosotros, es que voy a cenar con vosotros, pero si preferís tener razón en vuestras idioteces, entonces no nos veremos nunca.

-          San—

-          Déjame en paz. -Se giró negándole la palabra a Dani y tiró rumbo abajo en el Paddock. Los dos la veían marchar, sin moverse, y ninguno supo muy bien como desconectar de aquella conversación de la cual ambos se arrepentían. Dani bajó la mirada y Nico la clavó en él, buscando la forma de animarle.

-          Me voy a duchar.-el australiano se ponía en marcha.- Con suerte me ahogo y a la mierda todo.

-          Te veo por aquí ahora…-Dani asintió y se marchó, al igual que Nico, que se iba a su propio motorhome.

Sandra no quería estar allí. No en ese instante. No sabía qué hacer, si irse al hotel o dar una vuelta por las calles cercanas al circuito. Indecisa, se metió en el minibús rumbo al hotel, en el cual se quedó durante toda la tarde. Llegó a su dormitorio y aunque quería llorar al menos para despojarse de esa rabia interna, decidió aguantárselo.

Sentía ira hacia sus dos amigos. Llevaba una semana sin preocupaciones, y desde que Samantha la confirmó que trabajaría con Lewis se llenó aún de más alegría. No había barajado la idea de trabajar con el inglés, y ahora, sabiendo que se llevaba tan bien con él, se moría de ganas de poder hacerlo. Ni siquiera le preocupaba tener a Nico a lado cada día, pues sabía que estando con Lewis el alemán no se acercaría mucho.

Lo único que quería era salir a celebrarlo. Estaba de enhorabuena en lo profesional y en lo personal, y sólo quería bailar, reír y estar con sus amigos. Pero los dos a los que más quería parecían no querer perderla ni un solo segundo, aunque eso supusiese que ella estuviese mal. Se enrabietó aún más sobre la cama, cruzándose de brazos autoconvenciéndose para no llorar. Que llamasen a la puerta a eso de las nueve de la noche la hizo tranquilizarse levemente, y fue a abrir esperando que si era Yaiza, esta tuviese mejor ánimo que ella. Frunció el ceño al abrir.

-          Vale, a ver.-Nico intentaba hablar con Dani al lado, asintiendo como loco.- Somos idiotas y lo sentimos, pero queremos que entiendas que no queremos perderte ¿Vale?-la chica miraba como si no les entendiese al hablar.- No queríamos—

-          No queríamos –continuó Dani, interrumpiendo.- hacerte pensar que no nos alegramos por ti ¿Vale? Es genial que te manden a Mercedes con Lewis, y que estés bien con Kimi, aunque sea imbécil joder si a ti te gusta pues nos gusta a todos.

-          A mí no me gusta—

-          A ti te gusta porque a mí me da la gana.

-          Vale, me gusta.

-          Pues eso.-Sandra no quiso reír al verles tan nerviosos.- Que lo sentimos, y yo sobre todo por haber sido tan egoísta. No quiero que dejes de trabajar conmigo ¿Sabes? No sé, pero estoy acostumbrado a estar de cachondeo contigo y es que las cenas que me prometes pues no es lo mismo. Es que me niego, joder, me niego a dejar de hablarme contigo a diario, pero me niego más a que me dejes tú de hablar por haber sido egoísta. Y sé que volverás pronto pero joder, hasta entonces es una puta mierda que no estés.

-          Es una puta mierda, lo digo yo que no os veo nunca…-ambos miraron a Nico, y ahora hasta Dani se centró en él.

-          Pero joder, si nos vemos mucho.

-          Pero tío, vosotros estáis juntos cada rato, yo os veo de pascuas a ramos y pues me jode, porque cuando andáis por ahí estáis bien, porque estáis de risas, pero yo estoy en Force India muerto del asco, sin entrevistas ni repors porque todos sudan de mí. Y vosotros en Red Bull, siempre juntos, con Yai o Seb que aunque prefiero no estar con ellos joder, vosotros estáis bien y eso mola. Y encima os habláis con Lewis y Kimi y yo no. Y ahora tú te vas a Mercedes y nos distanciaremos aún más.-hicieron silencio, y Dani se mordió el labio.

-          Habíamos venido a pedirla perdón a ella ¿Vale?-hablaba nervioso y en voz baja.- ¿Por qué te pones así tú ahora? Me haces sentir mal.

-          Pues me alegro.-se sinceró, también en voz baja. Sandra aguantaba aún más la risa.- Porque como estás con ella currando no te molestas en saber qué es de mí o si me apetece comer o dar una vuelta.

-          ¡Pero si siempre te decimos que te vengas!

-          ¡Me lo dice ella!-señaló a Sandra.- Ella se acuerda de mí, tú no. Sólo comemos si está ella, cuando ella anda con Yai o algo tú no te acuerdas de mí.-Dani le miraba aún mordiéndose el labio.

-          Que sepas que muchos se acuerdan de ti sólo cuando te ven. Yo siempre me acuerdo de ti, sobre todo cuando no estás.-Nico era ahora el que se mordía el labio, y los dos se quedaron en silencio sin saber qué más decir. Sandra empezó a gemir sollozando, llamando su atención.

-          Ay, ay por favor. Casaos. Adoptad. No sé. -ambos la miraron con el ceño fruncido. La chica daba saltos.- Sois tan monos. Ay.

-          ¿N-nos perdonas entonces?-asintió y se abrazó a ellos.- Vale, porque tenemos reservado en un sitio para cenar y celebrarlo.

-          ¿Celebrarlo? ¿Qué os casáis y adoptaréis hijos?

-          No, idiota.-negaron de forma rotunda.- Celebramos lo tuyo. Te la debemos. Que hemos sido idiotas.

-          Lo habéis sido, sí.-Dani aceptaba.

-          Pues ale, tienes media hora para vestirte.

-          ¿A dónde vamos?

-          Ah, un sitio normalito, nosotros vamos así.-Sandra asintió y en diez minutos salían los tres rumbo a un restaurante cercano.

El estar en Alemania dejaba a Nico como el líder de la expedición. Ninguno entendía nada de lo que había o se decía por la calle, y una vez llegaron al restaurante el alemán tuvo que traducir la carta entera a un Dani que insistía en que nada le parecía tan apetecible.

Terminó siendo el que más comió, aunque Nico le hizo una competencia clara. Sandra apenas probó bocado, pero se pasó la velada riendo a todo lo que los dos chicos decían. Estaba bastante tranquila respecto a su futuro con ambos, pero una pena la inundó cuando recordó a Yaiza diciéndola que no iba a ser igual. Sabía que tenía razón, que pasaría mucho tiempo con Lewis y que, aunque no era fijo, pasaría tiempo con Kimi. Tenía la esperanza de reunirse con todos cada vez que Yaiza lo hiciese con Sebastian y, por tanto, Dani estuviese ahí. Pero no quería recurrir a cosas tan generales. Se sentía a gusto en ese mundo laboral, y se hablaba con demasiada gente como para poder tener la libertad de acercarse a Red Bull y Force India a saludar siempre que pudiese.

La que no lo tenía todo tan claro era Yaiza, que acababa de secarse el pelo y de tirarse sobre la cama para pasar la noche sin pena ni gloria. No había salido al buffet, y el hambre no la acechaba, pero Sebastian tenía la esperanza de que eso no durase.

-          ¿Quieres salir a cenar?-había ido a abrir la puerta con pocas intenciones, pero verle tan dispuesto a sacarla por ahí la hizo sonreír.- Sé que andas de bajón, y que prefieres estar sola, pero como novio tuyo que soy me veo en la obligación de impedirlo.-la chica rió.- Y estoy dispuesto a esperar sentado en la cama a que te arregles todo lo que quieras para salir.-Yaiza asintió, y Sebastian se acercó a darla un beso antes de que las lágrimas que decoraban sus ojos acabasen por caer.- Y no llores.-ella negó.

-          ¿A d-dónde vamos?-preguntó con voz aún rota por las ganas de llorar.

-          Pues no lo sé.-miraba en el móvil la información del local.- Está por aquí cerca, no es gran cosa, así que…-rió al verla portar con tres perchas con tres vestidos cada una.- Así que no te vistas muy elegante.

-          Oh…

-          Yo voy así.-se señaló. Llevaba unos vaqueros, como siempre, y un jersey gris claro.

-          Pues a ver qué me pongo…-tardó un poco, pero Sebastian cumplió su promesa de permanecer sobre la cama el tiempo que hiciese falta. La chica se giró a él dispuesta a marchar con una falda suelta negra de seda y una camisa blanca.

Las dos cenas animaron a las chicas de cara al fin de semana. Sandra se negó pese a ello a permanecer mucho por ahí con Dani y Nico, y estos dos aceptaron sólo por no revivir el calvario del miércoles. Yaiza y Sebastian tampoco se demoraron mucho, y a media noche los dos se quedaban dormidos sobre la cama del alemán.

Sobre esa misma hora, Dani y Nico se despedían de Sandra en la cuarta planta. Nico fue directo al ascensor, y Dani se metió en su cuarto bajo la mirada discreta de la chica, que esperaba a quedarse sola para culminar su noche. Estaba de nuevo animada, y no tenía nada de sueño. No sabía si era buena idea, pero por fin se atrevía a hacer esas cosas sin nada que temer.

-          ¿Molesto?-Kimi negó desde el otro lado de su puerta.

-          No, no.-aún llevaba la ropa de calle.

-          No sabía si dormías.

-          Que va, no tengo mucho sueño.-la invitó a pasar.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-la vio tan contenta que no pudo evitar preguntarlo con media sonrisa. La chica se encogió de hombros.

-          No lo sé.

-          Vaya, qué bien.

-          Me apetecía verte, supongo.-él asintió aceptándolo, con cautela.- Si no me imagino que no estaría aquí, vaya.-Tras varios segundos mirándose sin saber qué decir, Kimi la invitó con la mano a sentarse donde quisiese. Ella optó por el reposabrazos de la butaca y él por la esquina de la cama, frente a ella.- Vengo de cenar con Dani y Hülk.

-          ¿Hoy no hay resaca de esa vuestra?

-          No, me he negado.-rió.- Estaban bastante preocupados por eso de mi nuevo curro y tal.

-          ¿Por qué?

-          Bueno, veo a Dani a cada minuto, y ahora no lo haré, supongo que es normal pensar que van a cambiar las cosas. Y Hülk, bueno… Siempre nos vemos cuando podemos, pero él y Lewis no terminan de congeniar.

-          Ya…

-          También les preocupas tú.-tardó en volver a hablar. Él se mostró asombrado.- Piensan que ahora voy a pasar más tiempo con Lewis y contigo.

-          Supongo que no a la vez.-ella rió, haciéndole reír a él.

-          Hombre, yo encantada de que todos nos llevásemos bien, pero supongo que hay límites y todos lo tenéis bastante delimitado con Lewis.-él hizo una mueca.

-          No me llevo mal con él, pero no solemos hablar mucho. Y menos después de lo de Yai.-ella asintió. Guardaron un leve silencio en el que Kimi no pudo evitar pensar en lo que le dijo Dani. Lejos de enfadarse o mostrar rencor, no pudo evitar reír.

-          ¿Qué pasa?-ella se dio cuenta.

-          Dani me dijo, cuando nos dijiste que trabajarías con Lewis, que tuviese cuidado.-ella frunció el ceño.- Supongo que después de lo de Seb, Yai, y Lewis hay que andarse con ojo.-Sandra rió por lo bajo y se sonrojó.

-          No es mi tipo, si te sirve.

\-         Ni alemanes ni ingleses.-recordó su conversación hacía días en un avión, preguntándola por sus intereses. Sandra rió.- Está bien saberlo.-pausó.- Aun así vigilaré a Lewis.-Sandra volvió a reír.- O le puedo pedir a Nico que le eche un ojo.-ahora lo hizo con más intensidad.

-          Estaría encantado de que le pidieses algo así. No sé a cuál de los dos mataría antes.-Kimi asintió riendo.- En fin, sólo pasaba a saludarte.-se puso en pie y él con ella.- Que sepas que le he pedido a Hülk que no tenga broncas contigo.-él frunció el ceño.- Así que pon tú también de tu parte.

-          Pero si yo soy un sol.-burló.

-          Sí, estoy segura de que él piensa lo mismo.-llegaron a la puerta y ella la abrió para salir.

-          Pues nada, te veo mañana. Gracias por la visita.-la chica rió y se despidió con un gesto sin más en la cara. Se fue a girar, y él a cerrar, pero otra vez ese optimismo la llamaba a seguir adelante con todo.

-          Oye, oye.-paró la puerta con nervios.- Mira, no sé hasta qué punto hemos de llevar esto con calma, pero supongo que después de lo del fin de semana en tu casa hay cosas que puedo hacer sin miedo a que te enfades ¿No?-Kimi miraba atónito.

-          ¿Cosas?

-          Sí…-le miraba a los ojos, pero los suyos propios se desviaron hacia sus labios, sintiendo así que no podía esperar para besarlos. Se acercó a él decidida, besándole mientras le cogía por el rostro. Kimi no puso ningún tipo de resistencia, y cuando Sandra sintió su mano en su cintura continuó ese beso con media sonrisa. No pretendía alargarlo, sólo quería volver a su cuarto habiéndole besado.- Pues eso.-dijo tras separarse de él. Asentía con seguridad. Él la miraba a punto de mostrar media sonrisa.- Que joder, un beso no mata a nadie.

-          No, no.-la daba la razón.- En absoluto.

-          Pues buenas noches.-se despidió de él y echó a andar por el pasillo. Kimi se quedó tan perplejo que ni siquiera se despidió de ella, metiéndose en su cuarto sin rechistar. Al contrario que el día anterior, aquella noche todos durmieron mucho más contentos.


	116. Las apariencias engañan

La sesión de entrenamientos libres del sábado fue bien recibida por la mayoría de pilotos. Todos aprovecharon el tiempo de meterse en el coche para disfrutar de su trabajo y poder alejarse de un día lleno de entrevistas y reportajes que parecían no tener fin. La finalización de dicha sesión tampoco supuso mayores problemas para los pilotos de Red Bull, que aprovechando el breve descanso antes de la clasificación, decidieron ir a comer con Yaiza y Sandra para relajarse un poco.

-          Última clasi…-Sandra lo anunció con pena a la llegada al Pit Lane. Los dos chicos hablaban con sus ingenieros, y mientras Yaiza hacía una mueca de lamento a su amiga por recordar que ese sería la última sesión en Red Bull hasta octubre.

-          Espero que no sea una mala clasi al menos…-no les quedaba otra que esperar algo bueno de aquello. Se sentaron al final del garaje, como siempre y hablaron un poco antes de que la primera parte de la clasificación comenzase. Ninguna pudo despedirse ni de Sebastian ni de Dani, retenidos por sus ingenieros en todo momento, y sólo Yaiza parecía nerviosa por ese pequeño detalle. Sandra consiguió hacerla desconectar en el momento en el que el semáforo se ponía verde, haciéndolas no perder detalle de las pantallas. Pretendían respirar hondo y disfrutar con calma de aquello, y pudieron hacerlo durante unos cuantos minutos hasta que el coche de Lewis decidió estamparse contra las barreras del circuito. Por inercia, Yaiza se levantó del asiento con las manos en la boca, callando cualquier grito que pudiese desconcertar a los miembros de ese garaje. El piloto no mostraba daños, y pese a que eso tranquilizaba del todo a la chica a esta le costó volver a tomar asiento. Cuando se giró temblorosa en busca de su silla vio a su amiga con el mismo rostro asustado que ella.- ¿S-se puede saber qué coño pasa?-Sandra negó disgustada, sin poder darle una respuesta.- ¿Por qué siempre los nuestros?

-          Eso me gustaría saber...

El final de la clasificación no las terminó de animar. Nico se llevaría la pole con su Mercedes, a nada más y nada menos que catorce posiciones de Lewis, que saldría desde el puesto quince de la parrilla tras su accidente. Los dos Williams harían compañía al alemán en la cabeza, mientras que los dos Red Bull no pasarían del quinto puesto de Dani y el sexto de Sebastian.

El australiano fue el primero en pisar el garaje por su propio pie, y Sandra acudió a él encogiéndose de hombros sin saber muy bien qué decirle. Dani sonreía con naturalidad, y eso animó a la chica a no tomarse demasiado mal aquel resultado.

Sin embargo el sentimiento era diferente al otro lado del garaje. Nadie en Red Bull parecía esperar mucho más que lo conseguido, pero Sebastian no aceptaba quedar tan lejos de la cabeza en el gran premio de casa.

-          Tú puedes, va.-Yaiza abrazaba a Sebastian por la espalda mientras cogían el camino interno del garaje para salir al Paddock. Él sonrió desganado.

-          Siempre dices eso. Espero que algún día aciertes.-no aceptó su comentario pesimista, y le golpeó en la espalda con los puños de sus manos de forma suave, haciéndole reír.

-          Yo digo que puedes, otra cosa es que tu coche pueda.-Llegaron al parque cerrado en donde Britta esperaba, y allí se separaron mientras el chico contestaba a las preguntas de los medios. Dani y Sandra estaban a punto de finalizar esa parte de la sesión, y Britta aprovechó que veía a Sandra alejarse antes para liberar a Yaiza de la carga laboral. Las dos amigas se pusieron rumbo al Paddock en donde el toparse con Lewis no las hizo olvidar el disgusto.

-          Eyyy…-Sandra le quiso retener cuando el chico se cruzaba con ellas sin verlas. Lewis dio un pequeño brinco y sonrió por la sorpresa. Aceptó el abrazo de ambas chicas.- ¿Se puede saber qué pasa ahora?

-          Prefiero olvidarlo.-rió.

-          Sí, sí, olvida pero mañana para arriba.-Yaiza seguía disgustada pese a verle sonreír. Él se encogió de hombros.

-          Mi intención no es quedarme donde estoy, así que sí. A eso iré.-las dos asintieron convencidas.- ¿Dónde vais?

-          A ningún lado.-se miraron encogiéndose de hombros. Lewis miró el móvil para comprobar la hora.

-          ¿Os hace tomar algo?-volvieron a mirarse y asintieron.- Vamos a la FIA, dudo que paséis desapercibidas por Mercedes.-rieron.

-          O tú por Red Bull.

-          No, está claro que yo por Red Bull sí que no.-consiguieron tranquilizarse un poco por la situación de Lewis una vez empezaron a charlar con él en la cafetería de la FIA. Hasta el propio chico se alejó del pensamiento de la carrera para seguir la conversación con ellas sin problemas.- ¿Australia?

-          Sí, Dani nos invita.-habían empezado a hablar de las vacaciones.- ¿Tú donde irás?

-          Pues no tengo ni idea, aún no he hablado con mis amigos.-las dos chicas pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-          Qué envidia nos dais, no necesitáis planear nada.-él rió.- Yo después de Australia voy a Mallorca.-seguía Sandra.- También con Dani y con Hülk esta vez.-Lewis se sorprendió.

-          Yo creo que estaré por allí algunos días, pero no sé cuándo.-Sandra abrió los ojos más de la cuenta.

-          ¡Pues avisa!-él asintió, y la hizo recordar algo que la provocó fruncir el ceño.- Aunque… Oye –se dispuso a hablar.- ¿Tú con Dani te llevas mucho?-él miró a los lados.

-          Me llevo bien, sí. ¿Por?

-          Bueno, verás… Les tengo a los dos en estado depresivo por eso de que voy a trabajar contigo. Piensan que voy a dejar de irme como hasta ahora con ellos. Creo que están celosos de ti y ni siquiera he ido a Mercedes aún.-él rió.

-          Si lo prefieres no te digo nada cuando esté en Mallorca.

-          No, no, que les den. Si ya se darán cuenta de que son estúpidos, pero… ¿Entonces tú te llevas bien con ellos?

-          ¡Claro!-se sorprendía.- Con Dani siempre me he llevado bien, y bueno con Hülk ya sabes cómo están las cosas. Le hablo y me contesta, y nos saludamos y cosas así, pero supongo que no es como antes.-Yaiza agachaba la mirada queriéndose no sentir culpable.

-          Ya… Es que, si te soy sincera, me encantaría poder estar con todos a la vez.-él puso media sonrisa.- Quiero decir, que si estoy con ellos, que tú te puedas unir, o al revés…

-          Ya sabes que yo no tengo ningún tipo de problema en eso.-Sandra sonrió.- Eso díselo a tus amigos, que creo que no me tienen mucho aprecio.

-          Que si, joder.-Sandra se negaba a ver mal rollo entre sus amigos.- A Dani le caes bien, siempre lo ha dicho, pero supongo que hasta que no vea que sigo hablando con ellos tras salir de Red Bull no se le pasará esa cara de muerto que lleva.-Lewis rió.- Y Hülk es imbécil. Lo sabemos todos, haré que se acostumbre a ti y si no le vuelvo a montar bronca.-rieron los dos, y el detalle de no oír más risas les hizo acordarse de que no estaban solos. Yaiza jugueteaba con un posavasos cuando sintió la pierna de Lewis dándola una suave patada. Le miró.

-          ¿Qué te pasa?-ella negó con una sonrisa. Lewis y Sandra sabían por qué había bajado su ánimo, y decidieron dejar la conversación en la que la extraña relación entre Nico y Lewis era protagonista.- ¿Dónde te vas tú de vacaciones? Aparte de Australia…

-          No lo sé…-puso una mueca con la mirada perdida.

-          Aquí nadie sabe nada, por lo que veo.-rió. Yaiza no sabía por dónde seguir, pues el pensar en Nico alejado de Lewis no la animaba a hablar de Sebastian. Pero no le quedaba otra.

-          Dependo de Seb, es él el que decide el sitio.-Lewis asintió.

-          Entonces bien, no reparará en gastos.-Sandra y Lewis rieron. Aun así ella seguía bastante desconectada, y no veían en buena dirección la conversación.- Bueno…-Lewis se puso en pie.- Yo me voy a ir yendo, a ver si paso por el Pit Lane.-ambas asintieron.- Os veo luego por el hotel.-se despidió de ellas y Sandra no dudó en mirar a su amiga con poca comprensión.

-          Eres rara.-Yaiza alzó una ceja.- Hay veces que no te cuesta hablar con Lewis cuando está Seb delante, o está Hülk, y hoy que no están te pones así.

-          Normalmente intento no pensar en que nadie se habla por mi culpa.

-          ¿Cómo que nadie? No seas—

-          Nico y Lewis, Lewis y Seb, Seb y Nico, Kimi y Nico y Lewis—

-          Vale, vale. A ver.-se agobió por tanto nombre.- Tampoco es obligatorio que se hablen todos, eso no depende de ti.-Yaiza miró a su amiga esperando que rectificase.- B-bueno, tal vez les has influenciado, pero son mayorcitos. Seb y Lewis ya se hablaban ¿No?-la chica se encogió de hombros.

-          Supongo que es como Nico y Lewis—

-          Nico Hülk ¿No?

-          C-claro.

-          Claro no, es que eres la única que le llamas Nico, y me tengo que aclarar a ver cuál de los dos es.-Yaiza aceptó, lamentándose por haberle recordado al otro a su amiga.

-          Nico, Hülk digo, y Lewis que hablan sólo de manera distante, pues Seb y Lewis supongo que es igual.

-          Bueno, pues poco a poco. Y si te sirve Kimi sí se lleva bien con Lewis.

-          ¿Cómo lo sabes?-se extrañó.

-          Me lo dijo, es sólo que no son amigos, y ya sabes cómo es Kimi, no es muy efusivo.-Yaiza se puso en pie.

-          Da igual, no me apetece seguir hablando de esto. Me voy a buscar a Seb.

-          Vale, pues yo a dar una vuelta. ¿Te veo para cenar?-ella asintió a la vez que salía de la cafetería. Sandra se quedó un poco por allí antes de ir hacia el paddock, y no pudo evitar reírse al ver la casualidad temporal. Nada más pisar el camino vio a Kimi salir de Ferrari. Se acercó sin dudarlo, a paso lento.- Vaya clasificación más maravillosa que has hecho.-bromeó respecto a su doceavo puesto. Kimi se giró y rió por lo bajo, cansado.

-          Es mi año, sí.

-          ¿Quién sale por delante?

-          Jenson.-Sandra puso los ojos en blanco.

-          Vuestro año, sí.-corrigió. Kimi asintió.

-          ¿Dónde ibas?

-          A pasear. Vengo de aguantar a Yai lloriqueando.-Kimi frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Qué la pasa?-Sandra rió.

-          No te preocupes, que está bien.-él asintió.- Es que hemos estado con Lewis, y hemos estado hablando de que Lewis y Hülk no se llevan del todo pese a que él lo intenta, y claro, Yai se ha sentido un poco culpable.

-          Hombre, si se los va follando a todos, normal.-ella rió.

-          Pues eso, sus lloriqueos. Se ha ido a buscar a Seb, supongo que andará sensible.

-          Cuándo no.-Sandra asintió.- Bueno, yo me voy a ver a mi fisio, que la pierna me ha dado por saco hoy.-Sandra frunció el ceño.- Es normal.

-          Podríais relajaros un poco, no sé. Tú en Silverstone, Lewis hoy…

-          En el fondo nos gafas. Basta que te acerques a nosotros para que nos pase algo.

-          Tienes suerte de que estás hablando conmigo y me lo tomo a risa.-reía.- Pero a Yai no se te ocurra decirla gafe porque se lo cree.

-          No se me ocurriría, no.

-          Luego hemos quedado a cenar en el hotel ¿Te apuntas?-se encogió de hombros.

-          Si me da tiempo sí, me paso.-Se despidieron como de costumbre, con un gesto de cabeza, y cada uno siguió su camino.

La chica no tenía nada que hacer, y sólo el recordar su conversación con Lewis le hizo pensar en que sería buena ida llamar a Dani o Nico para ver por dónde andaban. No pudo evitar sonreírse al ir a su encuentro, que resultó ser la cafetería de Force India. Claramente la conversación de Nico reprochándole a su amigo el no preocuparse por él había causado efecto, y el australiano había acudido a casa de su amigo para pasar la tarde. Se les unió durante toda la tarde, en la que no se levantaron de la zona de descanso de Force India.

También de relax pasaron la tarde Sebastian y Yaiza. Tras pasear un poco por las calles cercanas al hotel, ambos fueron al dormitorio de Sebastian a descansar un poco. Yaiza insistió durante un buen rato en que el chico buscase destinos para ir de viaje en Internet ahora que estaban juntos, pero el chico se negó en todo momento a hacerlo delante de ella. Asumía que no iba a ver playas ni paraísos en el ordenador, y decidió que sería buen momento para organizar sus papeles de cara al domingo además de otros tantos de Lotus que la habían facilitado. A mitad de la tarde fue al baño a refrescarse un poco por el calor que hacía aquel día por la ciudad, desconectando así un poco también del papeleo. Se mojó la nuca y la espalda, y sonrió por la sensación placentera de recuperar una temperatura que la hacía sentir cómoda. Regresó al dormitorio y como si fuese el suyo propio, decidió quitarse la ropa para meterse en la cama con sus papeles, dispuesta a dejarse invadir por el sueño si este llegaba a ella. Sebastian miraba cosas del trabajo en su portátil y su radar pareció encenderse alzando la mirada del ordenador clavándola en la chica. Tragó saliva.

-          ¿Qué haces así?-ella llevaba sólo su ropa interior puesta.

-          Tengo calor, y sueño.-ojeaba sus papeles de nuevo sin inmutarse en absoluto. Se sentó sobre el lateral de la cama en donde permaneció releyendo hasta que sintió a Sebastian a su lado, que salía del trance en el que había entrado al verla acercándose y apoyando su rostro en su hombro.- Qué.

-          Te queda bien el rojo.-susurraba sobre su ropa interior. Yaiza asintió ignorándole a la vez que se acomodaba un poco más sobre el colchón, con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo. Seguía teniendo calor, pero una leve brisa hizo que se tapase con la sábana hasta la tripa. No paraba de mirar los papeles, concentrada, y Sebastian no paraba de mirarla a ella. Lejos de creerse su concentración, aceptaba aquello como una clara provocación a poner finar a su sequía que ella claramente no veía por ningún lado. Se sonreía mirándola, y decidió acercarse de nuevo hacia ella.- ¿Qué lees?

-          Normativas.-él asintió sonriendo y acudió de forma decidida a su cuello. Le dio pequeños besos, y ella se retiró el pelo para dejarle, más acalorada por la temperatura del cuarto que por el chico. Sólo a los pocos segundos decidió fruncir el ceño y mirarle de reojo. No le dijo nada, pero asumió que Sebastian pretendía ir más allá con aquello y no pudo evitar decepcionarse. Volvió la vista a sus papeles, e intento mantenerlos frente a ella pese a que el chico se ponía justo encima para seguir besando el resto de su cuello y pecho. Yaiza afinaba la vista hacia el papel, alzado en lo alto como podía, y apretaba la mano contra la hoja mientras negaba por la actitud del chico. Los labios de Sebastian fueron bajando por su cuerpo, perdiéndole de vista cuando decidió meterse bajo la sábana. Yaiza puso los ojos en blanco y negó esperando un poco más para ver a dónde era capaz de llegar, y negó con más ganas cuando los labios de Sebastian empezaron a recorrer sus piernas. Las tenía dobladas, una sobre la otra, y no pensaba separarlas ni siquiera cuando Sebastian pretendió dedicar besos a su entrepierna. El chico frunció el ceño, e intentó una vez más separar sus piernas sin conseguirlo. Y una tercera. Impacientado, sacó la cabeza por la sábana y la miró perplejo.

-          ¿Qué haces?-La chica soltó los papeles a un lado, mostrando su cara de desprecio.

-          ¿Qué haces tú?-él miró a los lados sorprendido.

-          Hombre, creo que está bastante claro.

-          Sí, lo está.-frunció el ceño otra vez.- No vamos a hacerlo, Seb.-el chico puso los ojos en blanco y apoyó su frente sobre su vientre.- Pensaba que lo habías asumido.

-          Pensaba que habías dejado a un lado esta idiotez cuando has salido en ropa interior del baño.

-          ¿Por qué eres tan egoísta?-protestó por su tono burlesco.- Puedo ir como me de la gana, no voy pensando en lo que tú pensarás, sentirás o querrás hacer.

-          Y me parece perfecto, pero ya que me tienes así podrías ser más delicada.-Decidió ponerse finalmente de rodillas sobre ella, mirándola aún decepcionado.

-          Tú siempre vas sin camiseta o en toalla por aquí. ¿Por qué no puedo yo?-puso los ojos en blanco al oírla.

-          Sigo sin verle algo bueno a esto.-decidió ignorarla, recuperando el tema de su sequía..

-          Eso es porque no aguantas sin follar.

-          Claro que aguanto, Yai, pero si me vienes así –la señaló- pues me calientas, y pararme es dejarme a medias y con el calentón, y me parece cruel.

-          Y a mí me parece cruel tu insistencia.-reprochó a la vez que se ponía en pie. Ignoraba de nuevo el efecto que pudiese tener su imagen en lencería frente a él, pero aun así decidió ir a vestirse para ir a su dormitorio para relajarse allí, pensando en alejarse un poco de él ese día. Fue a decírselo de la mejor forma posible.- Seb –se giró y le vio en la misma posición, de rodillas sobre la cama, salvo que esta vez la miraba de arriba abajo con más angustia. El oír su nombre le hizo llevar los ojos a los de la chica, que dejaba las manos en su cintura recriminándole.- Deja de devorarme con la mirada.

-          Te devoraría con la boca, pero es que no me dejas.-Yaiza hizo aspavientos reprochándole el comentario.-¿¡Es que no lo ves?! ¡Me estás torturando así vestida! ¡Y seguro que te torturas a ti misma al no aceptar que quieres hacerlo!

-          ¡¿No has pensado que tal vez no quiero hacerlo contigo ahora mismo!?-Sebastian se enrabietaba frente a ella, que se enfundaba en sus vaqueros para irse de allí.

-          ¡Pero si siempre has querido!

-          ¡Claro que he querido! Pero no es normal.-él la miraba desganado.

-          Es sexo, Yai, es perfectamente normal. No me seas mojigata.-la chica se giró de cara a él, con furia, con la camiseta aún en la mano. Sebastian no pudo evitar mirarla la mitad de su cuerpo aún semidesnudo, por lo que tragó saliva haciendo que ella negase de nuevo.

-          Lo que te decía, no es normal. Tú –le reclamó- no eres normal.-él hacía muecas para burlarla.- Lo hacíamos casi una vez al día… -recordaba.- Parecíamos conejos.

-          Yo no tengo nada en contra de los conejos.-comentaba.- A la gente le gustan los conejos.

-          Pues ponte dos orejas y cómete una zanahoria.

-          Ya podrías comerte tú la zanahoria—

-          ¡¡¡Seb!!!

-          ¡Qué!-se ponía nerviosa sólo por escucharle tan desesperado, y le temblaba la voz mientras él se impacientaba.

-          ¡Follábamos casi una vez al día! ¡Eso no es normal!-él la miraba a cuadros, sin entenderla.- Y estoy segura que tampoco sano.

-          Lo que no es sano es guardárselo den—

-          Seb, basta.-el chico se levantó hacia ella, que se ponía definitivamente su camiseta.

-          ¿Pero no te das cuenta? Piénsalo, seguramente el guardarse las ganas da estrés.-ella ponía los ojos en blanco.- Oh, oh. Piensa al revés. ¿Y la de ventajas que da? Seguro que es bueno para el corazón, y ayuda a dormir mejor. Y seguramente mejora el cutis y adelgaza.-ella le miró furiosa.

-          ¿Acaso crees que necesito adelgazar?-él empezó a negar.

-          ¡No, no, no! Si lo digo por mí.-se señaló a sí mismo.- Mírame, si me estoy poniendo como una foca.-se acercó a ella a intentar abrazarla por la cintura, llevando su boca a su cuello.- Va, deja esta tontería de la sequía anda, ayúdame a adelgazar—

-          Ni se te ocurra tocarme.-le retiró, y él se enervó de nuevo cual niño.- Si quieres adelgazar deja de comer mierdas. O dale caña a Heikki para que te ayude.

-          Yo a quien quiero dar caña es a ti, no a—

-          Mira ¿Eh? Mira.-le paró con la mano frente a su rostro.- Me voy.-él la seguía a la puerta.

-          ¿Y qué se supone que hago yo ahora? ¡Me has dejado a medias!

-          ¡Pues vuélvete a la cama y te entretienes!-alzaba su mano dándole una pista a la vez que salía por la puerta.

-          ¡¿Y por qué no te vienes conmigo?! ¡Si te dejo usar la mano y todo!-el portazo acabó con sus ilusiones.- Si eso no es sexo ni nada…-hablaba ya solo, sin esperanzas. Se dejó caer en la cama y restregó su pelo. No era capaz de verle el lado positivo al plan de la chica, y ella entraba a su dormitorio sin entender cómo a Sebastian le costaba tanto contenerse.

Finalmente se quedó dormida en su cama rodeada de papeles, en ropa interior y sin su chico viendo eso como una indirecta. Sebastian por su parte decidió irse a dar una vuelta y ver a Heikki, por lo que ninguno se volvió a ver hasta la hora de la cena.

Yaiza y Sandra bajaban al buffet a eso de las nueve y media de la noche. Dani y Nico estaban ya por allí, como les había pedido Sandra, y a los pocos minutos se les unió Kimi. Ninguno había empezado a comer pues esperaban al finlandés, el cual tuvo que recibir la charla de Yaiza que le recriminaba estar tan desaparecido esos días. Agradeció la llegada de Sebastian, que ocupaba un sitio entre ambos, para que Yaiza le dejase de torturan verbalmente. Todos empezaron a cenar.

-          ¿Y cómo va lo de Lotus?-Dani se interesó por Yaiza tras varios temas ajenos al trabajo. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-          He estado leyendo la normativa de la escudería en cuanto a prensa. Es horrible…

-          ¿Pero sabes ya lo que tendrás que hacer?

-          Todo.-rieron todos menos Sandra, que sentía pena, y Nico.- Seré ayudante de los jefes de prensa, y manejaré tanto la prensa general de equipo como los departamentos de Romain y Pastor.

-          Suena apasionante.-bromeó Dani. Ella asintió con el mismo sentido.- ¿Y tú por Mercedes?

-          Lo mismo que en Red Bull.

-          Pero peor. Porque nosotros somos mejores.-declaró Sebastian. Dani rió.

-          Por supuesto.-siguieron hablando un poco del nuevo trabajo de ambas, y la conversación terminó aburriendo a un Kimi que quería darle mayor entretenimiento a aquello mientras terminaban el postre.

-          ¿Y vosotros qué tal?-miraba a Sebastian y Yaiza. Ellos fruncieron el ceño.- ¿Cómo va esa sequía?-Dani y Sandra rieron a la vez que Nico ponía los ojos en blanco con la boca llena de comida. Miró a su plato para ignorarles. Yaiza negó riendo dispuesta a contar su última aventura con Sebastian, pero este se adelantaba dejándola petrificada.

-          Perfectamente.-le miraba con las cejas alzadas y los cubiertos a medio llevar al plato. Todos le miraron sin creerle demasiado, pero Sebastian fingía sin problemas.- No sé de qué os extrañáis, no somos conejos.-la referencia hizo que Yaiza abriese la boca asombrada y ofendida.

-          Mira que me extraña.-Kimi tampoco parecía creérselo. Sebastian negó.

-          Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza para estar pensando en eso.-aún seguían dudando de su credibilidad, pero parecían ir aceptándolo poco a poco al verle tan serio. Sólo Kimi miraba más a Yaiza, que no sabía cómo reaccionar durante el largo tiempo que Sebastian estuvo hablando sobre su poco interés en el sexo esa semana. El final de su discurso la terminó de descolocar.- La que no aguanta es ella.-soltó sus cubiertos sobre la mesa y Kimi rió por lo bajo. Todos miraban a Yaiza sorprendidos.

-          ¡¿Qué?!-el golpe de los cubiertos hizo temblar a Sebastian, que la miraba asustado pese a seguir fingiendo normalidad.- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

-          Yai, por favor.-negaba ofendiéndola aún más.- No me hagas decir lo de antes.-volvió a abrir la boca hasta el máximo, y los de la mesa miraban a la chica y a Sebastian expectantes. El alemán volvió a negar y miró al resto, dispuesto a contar.- Estaba tranquilamente trabajando en mi ordenador y ha decidido pasearse en ropa interior por el cuarto. No hace falta que diga para qué.

-          ¡¿Qué!?-volvió a gritarle.

-          Luego dice que no, pero está claro que no aguanta.-hablaba de ella como si no estuviese y todos la miraban asombrados, creyéndose las palabras de Sebastian. Sólo Kimi seguía con una expresión de risa. Sebastian se giró con naturalidad a Yaiza, que le asesinaba con la mirada.- No me mires así, si hasta te has tenido que volver a tu cuarto porque no he querido—

-          ¡¡C-cómo te atreves!!-se levantó, llamando la atención del resto de la zona. Dani, Sandra y Nico se alarmaron, pero Kimi se tapó la boca para no reír.- ¡E-eres un imbécil! ¡Sabes q-que estás mintiendo!

-          Yai…-Sebastian negó, como si estuviese decepcionado al ver que Yaiza no reconocía su verdad, mientras cogía un poco de bizcocho. Yaiza estaba furiosa y no dudó en coger el bizcocho de su plato y tirarlo por la mesa. Tras ello se llenó de serenidad, sólo en pensar en que ahora le tocaba a ella destrozarle como al mismo bizcocho. Sebastian volvió a mirarla sorprendido, y esta vez su rostro le dio tanto miedo que no pudo evitar tragar saliva.

-          Tú te lo has buscado, Seb.

-          ¿Q-qué?-intentaba preguntar con aún naturalidad, pero le costaba mantenerla. Ella se sonrió.

-          Disfruta de la cena.-le dio una palmada en la espalda, y aunque fue suave, el chico sintió que le dolía. Ella se marchó y de allí no se levantó nadie hasta pasados unos minutos. Se quedaron solos Kimi y él.

-          Estos son idiotas y se lo creen todo, pero supongo que sabes que yo no me he creído nada de lo que has dicho.-Sebastian terminaba su nuevo bizcocho. No levantó la mirada de él.

-          Mientras todos crean que lo llevo bien, me sirve.-Kimi negó y rió. Sabía que tenía razón. Sebastian se vio ofendido por su risa.- Esto es horrible, te lo juro.-dejó los cubiertos para menearse el pelo. Su amigo negó.

-          Y supongo que dejándola en evidencia crees que te va a ayudar.

-          No sabía cómo parar de hablar, te lo juro.-Kimi reía.- Tú podrías haberme parado o algo.

-          A mí déjame ya en paz, anda, que entre que me culpas de la sequía y ahora de esto—

-          ¿Crees que se ha enfadado mucho?-Kimi rió.

-          Creo que te va a matar en cuanto te vea, y que te va a aumentar la sequía otros cuantos meses.-él resopló.- ¿Qué ha pasado en realidad?

-          ¿Qué va a pasar? Se ha paseado en ropa interior por el cuarto, y yo no soy de piedra. Y sinceramente si pretende que estemos sin hacerlo no sé por qué se pasea así, si sabe que me afecta, y joder yo ni pensaba en cómo estábamos y he intentado, pues…

-          Muy sutil.-él asintió aceptando su ironía.- Y tú vas y dices que le has dado largas tú. Y que la has echado del cuarto.

-          En realidad eso último es cierto.-Kimi frunció el ceño.- Le he dado tanto asco que he hecho que se vaya huyendo de mí o algo.-el finlandés volvió a reír.- Ya la pediré perdón luego. He de conseguir que me perdone.

-          Te crees que te va a—

-          No, pero lo intento.-Sebastian se metió un trozo de bizcocho en la boca y Kimi volvió a reír mientras negaba por la actitud de su amigo. Se esperaban, ambos, la peor reacción posible por parte de la chica, y esta se debatía sobre qué hacer mientras regresaba al hotel tras haber salido a despejarse.

-          ¿A dónde vas con esa cara?-Lewis la paraba antes de llegar al ascensor. Ella estaba inquieta, de brazos cruzados, sin querer mirar a nadie fijamente.

-          Voy a matar a Seb.-Lewis la miró sorprendida.- Es un imbécil, te juro que le voy a matar—

-          Ey, ey.-rió.- ¿Qué ha pasado?-Yaiza tragó saliva y pensó en cómo resumirlo, y volvía a costarle hablar a Lewis de algo así.

-          Es una larga historia.

-          Tengo tiempo.-insistía.- Va, cuéntame.-ella dudó pero decidió ponerle al día.

-          R-resulta que desde el martes acordamos dejar de hacerlo, y—

-          Hacer qué.

-          P-pues qué va a ser.-se encogió de hombros un poco avergonzada, mirándole, y Lewis asintió tras entenderla. Luego negó levemente, disculpándose.- P-pues eso, acordamos no hacerlo por lo menos hasta que fuésemos al Gran Premio de Bélgica, porque—

-          ¡¿Hasta Bélgica?!-ella asintió mientras él se sorprendía a más no poder.- ¿¡Seb ha acordado eso?! ¿¡Siendo consciente?!-reía. Yaiza negó con timidez.

-          E-en realidad f-fue idea mía. Kimi n-nos dijo que estábamos desenfrenados. Él d-dice que es mi culpa, y y-yo que es suya. Y puesto q-que no nos poníamos de acuerdo dije de no hacerlo hasta Bélgica… P-porque no me parece normal.

-          El qué.-cogió aire. Le costaba mucho hablar con él, pero sentía que necesitaba despojarse de todo. Lewis la vio enrabietarse y no quiso reírse por no faltarla al respeto.

-          Pues que nos pasábamos el día en la cama ¿Vale? O donde fuese, y joder, no me parece normal –Lewis se sonrió al verla por fin suelta- porque joder, no ha de ser sano, casi una vez al día, y muchas veces era yo pero casi siempre era él, y pues joder, yo sé que aguanto sin hacerlo, y que él no, y quiero demostrárselo, y hoy estábamos en su cuarto y yo estaba en ropa interior, y—

-          ¿Qué hacías en ropa interior?

-          P-pues iba a meterme a la cama a leer unas cosas.

-          Leer.-asintió ella.- En ropa interior.

-          T-tenía calor.-Lewis rió.

-          Yai, no es por nada, y entiendo que tú hagas lo que quieras, pero eso es torturarle un poco.

-          Él se pasea en toalla o sin camiseta por el cuarto cuando quiere.-Lewis rió.

-          No te digo yo que no, pero créeme cuando te digo que no torturas igual tú en ropa interior que Seb.-la chica rió.

-          Lo que sea. Ha intentado hacerlo conmigo y yo no he querido, y ha empezado a decir que no es sano estar así, que le estoy torturando paseándome así, que deberíamos hacerlo, y joder, está claro que no aguanta ¿Sabes? –él asentía- y yo he querido pasarlo por alto, me he ido a mi cuarto y tal y aunque me ha jodido que no sea paciente y no entienda que no quiero hacerlo pues he pensado que tal vez sí, le he torturado un poco. Pero es que hemos bajado a cenar, Kimi nos ha preguntado que qué tal lo llevamos y se ha puesto a decir –estaba más cabreada que al principio de la charla, y Lewis se echaba para atrás para evitar sus gritos.- que él lo lleva perfectamente, pero que yo no, y que me he paseado por su cuarto en ropa interior porque quería hacerlo con él, y que él me ha echado porque quería trabajar.-paro, y Lewis se rió.- No te rías, estoy muy cabreada.

-          Lo sé, lo sé.-pidió perdón con las manos.- Es un poco cabrón, sí.

-          ¡¿Un poco?! Estábamos Dani, Sandra, Nico, Hülk digo –se acordó de Sandra y su queja.- y Kimi, y todos se lo han creído.-Lewis rió.- Le voy a matar, te lo juro.

-          ¿Qué piensas hacer?-ella rió con maldad.

-          Se va a cagar.

-          Yai, no le justifico para nada –reía- pero a nosotros eso de que nos dejéis en sequía nos afecta mucho de cara a los colegas, y supongo que si él llega a decir que lo lleva mal, o lo dices tú, pues Kimi y estos se habrían reído—

-          ¡Y es mejor que se rían de mí cuando yo lo llevo perfectamente, claro!-él negó riendo.

-          Si ya te digo que no le justifico, es un cabrón, sólo te digo que todos a los que nos pase esto vamos a negarlo. Solo que él esta vez te ha dejado mal a ti.

-          Oh, pues se va a cagar.-insistió, y se dio la vuelta para irse al ascensor de nuevo. Se giró otra vez para mirar a Lewis.- ¿Tú conoces esta zona?-él asintió.- ¿Sabes de algún centro comercial?

-          Pues… Creo que sí.

-          Vale, pues mañana me explicas cómo llegar. Ya sé cómo vengarme.-él apretó los labios para no reírse al verla tan poderosa, y asintió sin problemas. La chica se puso en marcha hacia su cuarto, y allí buscó en Google Maps algún centro comercial cercano sólo por si acaso Lewis se olvidaba de decirle nada. Cada vez estaba más cabreada, y no sabía si iba a ser capaz de dormir sin vengarse ese mismo día. Sonó la puerta antes de medianoche, y miró a la entrada sabiendo de quién se trataría. Mostró ira en su mirada antes de ir a abrir y como si fuese una actriz experta, fingió estar perfectamente cuando miró a Sebastian al otro lado de la puerta.

-          H-hola.-él estaba claramente asustado. Ella sonrió.

-          Ey.-se mostraba amable y eso le asustaba más.

-          V-vale antes de que me digas nada, q-quiero pedirte perdón, n-no sé qué me ha pasado, n-no podía parar de mentir p-pero es que –ella asentía con una sonrisa.- si se llegan a enterar de que esta tarde me he puesto así se hubiesen estado riendo de mí eternamente –ella seguía sonriendo, acordándose de que Lewis le había dado esa versión antes.- y te juro q-que no quería dejarte mal, p-pero no sé qué me ha pasado. Te juro que ahora no te haré ni  te diré nada, y respetaré que tú quieras estar sin hacerlo y s-si te paseas en ropa interior por mi cuarto lo respetaré porque sé que estás en tu derecho de hacer lo que quieras, y yo no diré ni haré nada ni joder, lo prometo, pero no te enfades.-acabó de hablar y cogió aire, y ella no borró su sonrisa que ahora le atemorizaba aún más.- D-di algo...

-          No hace falta decir nada, Sebby.-tragó saliva al oírla decir ese nombre, y dudaba de sus palabras más que nunca.- En serio, sé que no debí pasearme así delante de ti, entiendo que es una provocación.-él asintió sólo para no ofenderla, pero asumía que no podía estar hablando en serio.- No volveré hacerlo, y te pido perdón. Y entiendo que tú hayas hecho eso. Me ha dolido –puso un gesto de dolor fingido y él volvió a tragar saliva.- porque me ha dolido.-puso la mano en el pecho dándole más dramatismo.- Pero entiendo que entre vosotros es normal querer defenderse frente a la hembra en términos sexuales.-Sebastian no supo cómo reaccionar a eso, y volvió a asentir sólo por sentirse obligado a ello. Yaiza volvió a sonreír y apretó sus uñas contra la madera del marco en el que estaba apoyada, tan enrabietada por ese último gesto del chico a su despectiva frase hacia ella misma que no sabía si darle de bofetadas.- Pues eso, Sebby.-lo enfatizó.- Mañana te veo.

-          P-pensaba quedarme a dormir contigo.-ella fingió una mueca de cariño y emoción.- S-si no te importa, claro.

-          ¿A mí? Aww.-se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo, apretándole junto a ella lo más que pudo.- Sabes que me encanta dormir contigo.-él asintió con miedo en el rostro, un miedo que no supo retirar cuando ella se separaba de él para cogerle de la mano y meterle al cuarto.- Va, vamos.-no borraba su sonrisa de niña, y él ni siquiera pestañeaba.- Me voy a poner una de mis camisetas gigantes para no molestarte ¿Vale? –él volvía a sentir por obligación.- Nada de camisones o ropa interior, que sé que te puede molestar, y mucho menos desnuda, aunque me muero de calor.

-          V-vale.-Yaiza volvió a sonreír irónica al ver que Sebastian no la animaba a hacer lo que quisiese ella realmente. Fue al baño tras coger su camiseta y salió de allí con ella puesta. Sebastian seguía igual de estático que antes.

-          ¿No vienes?-se metió en la cama y dio palmaditas al lado en el colchón para que Sebastian fuese con ella. Él volvió a asentir sin querer hacerlo, y dudó varias veces en cómo quedarse ahora él en ropa interior frente a ella. Aprovechó que Yaiza se abrazaba a la almohada, aún con una sonrisa psicópata, cerrando los ojos para quitarse así la ropa y meterse rápidamente entre las sábanas.

-          B-buenas noches.-Yaiza sustituyó la almohada por el cuerpo del chico, haciéndole temblar por miedo a morir degollado.

-          Buenas noches, Sebby.-le dio un beso en la mejilla y en apenas unos minutos estaba dormida. Él sin embargo necesitó cerca de una hora para conseguir dejar a un lado su temor y dormir tranquilo.


	117. Vendetta, primera parte

No quería despertarse ya que el motivo que le desvelaba no era el sonido del despertador. No aceptaba nada que no fuese aquel incómodo pitidito diciéndole que tenía que ponerse en pie, y cuando fue a protestar a aquello que le molestaba se desplazó hacia un lado atemorizado.

-          J-joder.-Yaiza le miraba con cara de enamorada posesiva. Él se restregó los ojos esperando a que su corazón volviese a unas pulsaciones más normales.- Q-qué haces…-bostezó.

-          Despertarte.-le dio un beso en la mejilla y él volvió a sentir su corazón a mil por hora.

-          Ah…V-vale.-se intentó retirar de ella.

-          ¿Qué tal has dormido, Sebby?

-          B-bien.-volvió a temblar.- ¿Tú?

-          Muy bien.-él asintió y se retiró otro poco de ella para poder sentarse sobre la cama, dejando las piernas por el lateral. Sintió a Yaiza saliendo de la cama por el otro lado, y no se atrevió a buscarla con la mirada con tal de no ver su rostro extrañamente risueño.- Son las ocho y media, deberíamos bajar a desayunar e ir tirando al circuito.-él asintió.

-          Voy a mi cuarto a darme una ducha rápida, y—

-          ¿Por qué no te duchas aquí?-ofrecía. Él negó apresurado.

-          No tengo la ropa.-se levantó igual de rápido que negaba para empezar a vestirse.- Si tardo poco, ya lo sabes, te veo en la puerta en diez minutos.-ella asintió sonriente.- O m-mejor en el buffet ya.-volvió a asentirle y él salió de la habitación. Corrió a su cuarto y decidió dejar la ducha para después de la carrera. Se vistió a toda velocidad y bajó corriendo al buffet, alegrándose de ver allí a Kimi.- Ayúdame.-se dejó caer en la mesa cual meteorito y Kimi buscó la forma de no matarle por hacerle derramar el café.

-          Qué coño pasa ahora.

-          Yai.-no le sorprendió.- No sé qué le pasa, creo que me va a matar.

-          ¿Eso es algo nuevo o…?

-          Kimi, no sabes cómo estaba ayer cuando fui a verla.-hablaba medio tumbado sobre la mesa, y miraba hacia la puerta de vez en cuando temiendo la entrada de la chica.- Parecía una psicópata, no paraba de sonreír y decía cosas muy raras y yo no paraba de asentir como tonto. Y he dormido con ella y no me ha soltado en toda la noche, y por la mañana seguía sonriéndome y me llama Sebby.-Kimi rió.- Deja de reírte, has de ayudarme.-miraba otra vez hacia la puerta.

-          ¿Qué quieres que haga yo, Sebby?

-          N-no lo sé. No sé qué pretende hacerme. A lo mejor me tira por una escalera, o—

-          O te jode el coche, recuerda que la tienes en el garaje.

-          No sé qué planea pero estoy acojonado, y-Mierda, mierda.-Yaiza entraba por la puerta, con seriedad, pero su rostro volvió a ser alegre al verle. Le saludó con ternura y le hizo un gesto para comunicarle que iba a por su desayuno. Él sonrió nervioso y se giró a Kimi asustado.- Kimi, por favor.-el finlandés reía.

-          Mira que he acabado de desayunar pero esto no me lo pierdo.-se acomodó sobre la silla y esperó a que Yaiza llegase. Hizo lo que pudo para no reírse de Sebastian, que no sabía dónde meterse cada vez que ella actuaba como una lunática junto al chico. Aceptó, por pena, acompañarles a ambos al circuito para no dejarle solo con ella, pero en la entrada Yaiza sacaba la excusa de dos entrevistas para distanciarse del finlandés.

Por respeto profesional, Yaiza dejó su juego mientras trabajaban y Sebastian nunca echó tanto de menos tener la jornada llena de encuentros con la prensa. Aprovechaba esos ratos grabando para olvidarse de ella y su actitud, pero en cuanto se ponían rumbo a otro encuentro ella regresaba a esa sonrisa y mirada que tanto le inquietaba.

Con el fin de los eventos periodísticos, los dos se pusieron rumbo al Pit Lane junto a Britta, que desaparecía por la zona interna nada más llegar. Sebastian aprovechó su posición como piloto para irse del lado de Yaiza y ponerse a hablar con Heikki y Rocky, pero no consiguió que ella dejase de observarle desde uno de los asientos del final.

-          Íbamos a saludarte, pero…-Dani bromeaba al verla con cara de pocos amigos. Dedicó una mirada despectiva al australiano, que reía mientras dejaba a Sandra sentarse al lado de ella.

-          ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo vas?

-          Bien. Muy bien.-estaba cruzada de brazos, mirando en todo momento a Sebastian. Sandra y Dani se miraron entre ellos aguantando una risa que escondía las ganas de preguntarle a Yaiza sobre su actualidad con el alemán.

-          ¿Y qué tal la mañana?-Yaiza negó. Sabía perfectamente lo que pretendían.

-          Mirad, no sé qué pasa por vuestra cabeza pero ya os aseguro que lo que dijo ayer en la cena es mentira. Estoy perfectamente. Es él el que—

-          Yai, no te pongas así, ya sabemos que es mentira.-Yaiza aun así decidió no mirarles.- A ver, al principio nos sorprendió –confesaba Dani- porque Seb parecía muy seguro, pero luego hablándolo llegamos a la conclusión de que claramente no podía ser verdad.

-          Vais hablando de esto por ahí, qué bien.

-          Sólo lo hablamos con Hülk.-puntualizó Sandra sin terminar de ayudar a Yaiza.- O sea, me refiero, entre nosotros y joder, este conoce a Seb, y Hülk también, está claro que mentía, no le vemos nosotros muy capaz de—

-          Es que no es capaz. Todo lo que dijo es mentira. Es él el que estaba desesperado por—

-          Ya, ya.-querían que se tranquilizase y la dieron un respiro para ello. Comprobaban que la chica no dejaba de observar a Sebastian de brazos cruzados, y su intriga continuaba.- ¿Habéis hablado tras lo de anoche?-ella asintió a la vez que descruzaba los brazos y fingía naturalidad con motivo del acercamiento de Sebastian hacia ellos.

-          ¿Dónde está Bri— no pudo acabar de preguntarle a Yaiza cuando la chica se acercaba a él para darle un beso. Sebastian la miró atónito tras ello y sonrió de manera fingida otra vez asustado.- ¿Y e-esto?

-          Llevas mucho rato hablando con esos –puso una mueca- y te echaba de menos.-él asintió intentando retirarse un poco de ella.

-          ¿Y Britta?-intentó preguntar de nuevo.

-          Está dentro. ¿Quieres que la llame?

-          N-no, no, voy yo.-Yaiza asintió y volvió a darle un beso, esta vez más corto que el otro. Él hizo un gesto pasajero a los otros dos y se marchó, y en cuanto hubo desaparecido, Yaiza se cruzó con su gesto real hacia los otros dos.

-          Y-yai…-Dani miraba asustado mientras Sandra negaba riendo.- Das miedo.

-          No lo suficiente.-confesó.

-          ¿Qué coño está pasando?

-          Oh, nada. Ayer vino a disculparse por haberme dejado como me dejó delante vuestra. Me dijo que es que no quería que os rieseis de él, y claro yo fingí entenderle a la perfección.

-          ¿Algún motivo en especial?

-          El simple motivo de que si se cree que me voy  a quedar de brazos cruzados—

-          Dios, Yai, qué vas a hacerle.-Dani miró hacia atrás.- Si es en su coche acuérdate de que es el que lleva el número uno, no te vayas a confundir.-Sandra rió y Yaiza soltó una leve carcajada.

-          Tranquilo. Tendrá lo que se merece.-Sebastian volvió a aparecer y con ello la actitud de niña buena de la chica.- ¿Vas al Drivers Parade ya?-él asintió recibiendo otra vez a la chica en sus brazos. Miraba pidiendo auxilio a Dani y Sandra.- Pues ahora te veo, Sebby.-le dio un beso.

-          Sebby.-Dani empezó a reír y decidió irse a su garaje a la vez que Sebastian le maldecía con la mirada. Sandra se fue escondiendo también su risa.

-          No les mires así –ella puso pucheros- tienen envidia.

-          S-sí, seguramente.-le dejó marchar y ambas se quedaron por allí.

-          ¿Te has enterado de lo de Lewis?-Yaiza frunció el ceño.- Sale desde el puesto veinte por haber sustituido caja de cambios.-Yaiza bufó.

-          Empezamos bien.-Sandra imitó su gesto desilusionado mientras se centraban en ver el desfile desde las pantallas. La chica puso cara de pocos amigos al ver a Sebastian enfocado.

-          Vale, ahora dime. Qué le tienes preparado.-Sandra aprovechó y Yaiza miró de reojo a todos lados para comprobar que estaban solas.

-          Necesito que vengas conmigo nada más acabar la carrera.

-          A dónde.

-          A un centro comercial. Está aquí al lado. Lewis me ha mandado cómo llegar por WhatsApp.

-          ¿Lewis?

-          Le pregunté cómo ir, sí.-enseñó el móvil.- ¿Ves? Está cerca.

-          Qué vas a comprar.

-          Tranquila, ya lo verás.-hicieron un poco de tiempo hasta que el Drivers Parade, al cual por suerte no les tocó acudir a perder el tiempo, hubo culminado. Todos regresaron al Pit Lane y, por seguridad de cara a la carrera, Yaiza sólo se acercó a Sebastian para desearle una suerte que el chico aceptó con ese temor que aún le acompañaba.

Ambas tomaron asiento al final del garaje y disfrutaron de una carrera en la que no perdieron detalle de la remontada de Lewis. Pese a que confiaban en él y asumían que su coche, estando en buenas condiciones, podría hacer mucho, no se imaginaban verle acabar en el tercer puesto del cajón al finalizar la carrera. Intentaron celebrar con disimulo esa gesta, y no pararon de comentar lo sorprendido que parecía su compañero de Mercedes desde lo alto del podio al verle allí a su lado.

Mientras hacían tiempo a que Sebastian, cuarto, y Dani, sexto, llegasen al garaje para ir hacia el parque cerrado, ambas siguieron debatiendo los momentos cumbre de esa carrera, entre los que destacó un sándwich realizado por el propio Sebastian y Fernando a Kimi. Ambas compartieron cierta pena hacia el finlandés, que acabó undécimo, pero decidieron que lo usarían para reírse de él en cuanto pudiesen.

Los dos pilotos de Red Bull hicieron acto de presencia, con cara de cansancio, y ambas se unieron a Britta y Gina para ir al parque cerrado. Yaiza decidió dejar su juego frente al chico hasta que acabase de charlar con los medios, y tuvo que alargar el momento de continuarlo cuando el alemán se iba en busca de Kimi a la salida del parque para conversar un rato. Sandra y Yaiza, sin trabajo por delante, ponían en marcha su estrategia para ir al centro comercial. Sin embargo esto se retrasó un poco cuando Sebastian y Kimi volvían a hacer acto de presencia.

No perdieron detalle de cómo Kimi y él compartían charla tranquila hasta que el alemán vio a Yaiza de lejos. Sandra no pudo evitar sonreírse y miró de reojo a su amiga, que saludaba de lejos a Sebastian con ternura. Kimi compartía el mismo sentido de risa que Sandra, y cuando Sebastian se giró para ir hacia otro lado por un momento, aprovechó para acercarse a ellas.

-          No sé a qué juegas, pero dudo que estés consiguiendo lo que pretendes.

-          Tranquilo.-volvía a estar de brazos cruzados, mirando a un Sebastian en la nada que hablaba con un miembro de su escudería.- Dame unas horas.

-          Creo que sé lo que pretendes hacer –le miró dudándolo- y te digo que teniéndole acojonado no lo vas a conseguir.-ella hizo una mueca.

-          Tampoco está tan—

-          Lo está, lo está.-rió, y Yaiza le miró aceptando el consejo que le daba de forma indirecta. Cogió aire al ver que Sebastian volvía a acercarse hacia su zona, asustadizo, y decidió ser ella la que tomase las riendas a pocos metros de donde se encontraba.

-          ¿Podemos hablar?-cogió por las muñecas al chico, que volvía a mirarla atónito. Esta vez ni sonreía cual psicópata ni parecía salida de un cuento. Estaba serena. El chico asintió y se dejó alejar un poco de Sandra y Kimi, los cuales se mantenían en silencio para escuchar todo. Tenían a los dos justo de perfil.- Kimi dice que estás un poco… -se encogió de hombros.- asustado.

-          ¿Y-yo?-no quería enfadarla.- N-no, no, es que me sorprende que—

-          Oye, lo siento ¿Vale?-la veía actuar con total naturalidad, lejos de ese papel que le asustaba.- Sólo pretendía estar bien contigo, que no pensases que estoy enfadada.

-          Y-ya…

-          En serio, lo de anoche me da igual, fue una tontería, tú me pediste perdón y con eso me vale.-sonrió con timidez y él fue relajándose poco a poco.- Sé que es difícil para ti todo esto…-acariciaba sus muñecas.- Como obviamente lo será para todo el mundo, y siento lo que hice ayer, no era consciente de que te pudiese torturar así.

-          N-no, si da igual, en serio—

-          Seb…-juntó sus manos bajo las suyas.- Quiero estar bien contigo, siento haberte asustado con esta actitud, sólo esperaba que no pensases que seguía enfadada.-Sonrió otra vez con timidez y esta vez él la imitó.- Perdóname ¿Vale?

-          No tengo que perdonarte.

-          Entonces prométeme que nos veremos esta noche, para salir a cenar o algo.-él asintió.- Está bien, pues luego hablamos ¿Vale?- él asintió y recibió con plena tranquilidad el abrazo que la chica le daba. Yaiza apoyó su rostro en el hombro izquierdo de Sebastian, y miró de forma directa a Kimi y Sandra. Alzó las cejas con rostro serio y ambos se taparon la boca para no reír. Volvió al gesto amable cuando se separó de Sebastian, y este se fue hacia el motorhome de Red Bull con paso lento. Ella volvió a sus amigos.

-          Definitivamente ahora sí das miedo.-confesó Kimi y ella se alegró.- No te digo que no me haga gracia lo que le vayas a hacer, pero creo que me da hasta pena.-Yaiza le miró cruzada de brazos.

-          Te recuerdo que te ha hecho un sándwich con tu compañero de equipo en plena carrera.-Sandra rió, pero Kimi hizo una mueca para no aceptar el golpe. Miró a la lejanía, por donde Sebastian se perdía, y bajó la mirada otra vez a Yaiza.

-          Tortúrale.-Sandra volvió a reír y Yaiza sonrió con poder.- Pero de verdad.

-          Cuenta con ello.-miró a su amiga.- ¿Vamos?

-          Vamos.

Salieron de la zona en la que se encontraban para recorrer el paddock a paso firme. Salieron del circuito y fueron hacia el hotel para cambiarse de ropa para no ir con los polos de Red Bull por la calle. Una vez listas, ambas intentaron seguir las indicaciones de Lewis y el recuerdo de Yaiza de Google Maps para llegar a un centro comercial que apenas estaba a diez minutos del hotel.

Recorrieron tiendas y más tiendas, y no se decidieron a entrar en ninguna hasta que la chica no pasó por una que terminó de convencerla. Tenía ropa bastante cara, dedicada especialmente a eventos de noche, y no dudó en ir directa a un vestido que llamó su atención. Tiró de Sandra tras coger uno y fue hacia el probador. Salió con él puesto a los pocos minutos.

-          Pero qué narices…-Sandra observaba el vestido que Yaiza había cogido y en el que ahora iba metida: rojo brillante, falda extremadamente corta, ajustado en cada parte de su cuerpo pero en especial en el pecho, en donde un escote recto dejaba ver claramente demasiada carne. Se giró sobre sus pasos, dejando ver a Sandra cómo este se ceñía también por detrás. La que observaba se quedó boquiabierta y alzó con perplejidad la mirada hacia su amiga, que se sentía divina.- Yai, estás que lo rompes.

-          Lo sé.-se encogió de hombros.- Y con ropa interior roja aún más.

-          No, o sea –se abanicó la propia Sandra, y Yaiza rió.- si me da calor a mí a Seb le matas.-Yaiza hizo una reverencia, agradeciendo el gesto de su amiga para animarla.

-          ¿Por qué no te compras tú otro?

-          ¿Yo? ¿Bromeas?

-          Oh, venga, quién sabe cuándo lo necesitarás. Además con tu pelo quedaría genial.-se acercó a Sandra y se puso pegando su espalda a su pecho, y tiró del pelo de su amiga con delicadeza para ponérselo sobre el suyo propio. Sandra rió.- ¿Ves?

-          Anda, cámbiate y vámonos.

-          Vale, oye –la retuvo antes de salir del probador.- mira a ver qué talla es.-Se giró para acercarle la etiqueta.

-          Talla M.-confirmó. Yaiza asintió.

-          Búscame una S.

-          Yai, este ya te queda apretado.-se miraba en el espejo aún con poderío.

-          Tú cógeme una S.

La hizo caso en doble sentido: buscó su talla S, y accedió a comprarse otro para ella, aunque en una talla mayor para ir más suelta. Regresaron al hotel, yéndose derechitas al cuarto de Yaiza, al que en apenas diez minutos llegaron Kimi, Dani y un negado Nico que iba obligado por su amigo. Yaiza andaba en el baño, y Sandra ponía al tanto a los tres chicos sobre lo que se iban a encontrar a su salida de dicho cuarto. Kimi negaba viendo venir el resultado de aquello, y Dani no podía evitar reír al imaginarlo.

Yaiza mientras tanto salía de la ducha y se enfundaba en su aún más ajustado vestido rojo de la talla S, al cual ciñó cuanto más pudo al pecho. Se onduló levemente el pelo, dándole una forma que para ella adquiriese sensualidad, y se maquilló de forma que resaltase sus labios y sus ojos. Una vez hubo acabado, se subió a los únicos tacones rojos que tenía, que la alzaban lo suficiente del suelo para aún seguir por debajo del chico al que iba a visitar. Se miró al espejo, por última vez, y se sonrió asumiendo que todo iba a salir como lo había planeado. Abrió la puerta y fue al dormitorio y las reacciones así se lo hicieron saber. La primera, la de Nico, que escupía hacia un lado el agua que estaba ingiriendo.

-          ¡Madre de Dios!-Dani se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sentado sobre la cama, provocando la risa de Sandra. Kimi por su parte miraba asombrado sin decir nada apoyado en la pared.- ¡¿Pero tú estás segura?! ¡Pensaba que querías a Seb!

-          Oh, y le quiero, le quiero.

-          Le quieres matar, no me jodas.-Dani seguía con las manos en la cabeza.

-          Un poco también, sí.-Kimi se le acercó.

-          ¿Respiras bien con eso?-se interesó haciéndola reír.

-          No mucho.-se llevó la mano bajo el pecho y Nico decidió dejar la botella de agua en el suelo por miedo a derramarla.- En fin, allá voy.

-          Ten el teléfono a mano por si hay que llamar a la ambulancia.-bromeó Dani, y la dejaron marchar ansiosos por ver el resultado.

Estaban en la misma planta, por lo que tampoco se tenía que alejar mucho desde su propio cuarto. Había prohibido a Dani y el resto acudir al dormitorio del australiano a oír lo que pudiese pasar en el de Sebastian, pues estaba pegado, y el saber que iba a estar completamente sola con él en apenas unos segundos la armaba de valor.

Se plantó frente a la puerta del chico y cogió aire. Se sonrió a sí misma aceptando que Sebastian no la esperaría a esas horas, y que eso haría todo más divertido. Dudó unos segundos antes de llamar, pero el recuerdo de la cena en la que Sebastian la dejó en evidencia la acechó una y otra vez, llegando hasta su mano y golpeando a la puerta con los nudillos.

Sebastian no tardó en abrir. Acudía a la puerta con unos vaqueros y una camiseta vieja puesta. Estaba claro que no hacía mucho que salía de la ducha, y la pantalla de su móvil quedó a un segundo plano en su mano en cuanto vio a Yaiza al otro lado de la puerta. No era consciente de la hora que era, ni de si habían siquiera quedado o no. Todo se había esfumado a su alrededor, y sólo tenía fuerza para observar a la chica enfundada en un vestido rojo que estaba delante de él. Su teléfono había caído al suelo ignorado por él en todo momento. Tenía la boca entreabierta y no sabía qué decir.

-          ¿Q-qué…?-su garganta no le permitió decir nada más, y Yaiza aceptó eso como el primer punto en su partida. Cruzó sus brazos hacia atrás, dejándolos en su espalda, y se encogió de forma juguetona de hombros. Sebastian no podía dejar de observar su cuerpo.

-          ¿Puedo pasar?-su voz sonaba diferente, entre susurros y un timbre sereno que hizo a Sebastian temblar. Tras intentar dejar de mirarla, asintió apresurado, echándose a un lado. Cerró la puerta y la miró andar de espaldas, y volvió a quedare boquiabierto sin saber qué decir.- Sé que hemos quedado para cenar, pero es que te echaba de menos.-Seguía con sus manos tras su espalda, y él seguía mirándola sin saber qué decir.

-          N-no pasa nada.-negó. No la miraba a la cara en ningún momento, y eso permitía a Yaiza sonreírse de vez en cuando para asumir el poder que tenía sobre él.

-          ¿Qué tal estás?-se acercó un poco a él, cruzando sus brazos bajo su pecho, haciéndole perder un poco más la cordura. Sebastian cerró los ojos de manera forzada para intentar tranquilizarse, y se llevó la mano a la cabeza intentar calmarse toqueteándose el pelo.

-          B-bien, muy bien.-volvía a abrir los ojos y a perderlos por el cuerpo de la chica, y otra vez los cerraba para evitarlo.- ¿T-tú?

-          Mal…-él la miró, esta vez al rostro, asumiendo que había cometido otro error al comprobar que lo que se hubiese hecho en la cara también la hacía aún más arrebatadora. Se olvidó de su respuesta por unos segundos, y ella esperaba a que le preguntase, acercándose un poco más a él. Fue a preguntarla una vez lo recordó, pero se topó a su espalda con la mesa de su cuarto, alterándose por ello. Tembló un poco y la miró con la mayor tranquilidad que le permitía su cuerpo.

-          ¿P-por?-ella suspiró, y Sebastian tragó saliva al ver aquello como un claro gemido.

-          Creo que tienes razón.-él alzaba las cejas sin entender nada, y se agarraba al borde de la mesa intentando traspasar la madera para poder huir un poco más de ella. Cerró de nuevo los ojos, y se maldecía por estar sintiendo tal excitación cuando había prometido a la chica respetar la tregua sexual en la que se mantenían. Convencido de que al mirarla a los ojos conseguiría controlarse al menos un poco, abrió los suyos de nuevo para conectar con ella esperando su explicación, pero esta le dejó por los suelos.- Creo que no puedo soportarlo más.-El rostro de Yaiza mostraba una angustia que provocaba una mayor en Sebastian.

-          E-el q-qué.-se estiraba hacia atrás sobre la mesa, sin querer abandonar el suelo pero queriendo abandonarla a ella. Se pedía a sí mismo evitar más excitación, pero no podía controlarlo. Ella seguía de brazos cruzados, y ahora le miraba a él de arriba abajo con una picardía escondida tras ese rostro angustiado. Él tragó saliva.

-          Ya sabes el qué, Seb.-fue a reprocharla que no, fingiendo así no estar tan excitado como estaba, pero el cuerpo de la chica se pegó al suyo y ahora más que nunca odió esa mesa tras él.

-          N-no.-sollozó él. Ella sonrió con una timidez tan sincera como su angustia. Él volvió a tragar saliva, y cerró los ojos sin querer abrirlos cuando Yaiza apoyó una de sus manos en el borde de la mesa y llevó la otra a su abdomen. Sentir su mano le hizo contraer el vientre. Apretaba los labios y los párpados para convencerse de que eso no estaba pasando, pero Yaiza movía su mano de forma lenta por el abdomen del chico haciéndole temblar aún más.

-          Seb…-nunca oír su propio nombre le había torturado tanto.

-          Q-qué.-Yaiza se sonrió al verle sollozar de esa forma antes de volver a su rostro angustiado frente a él.

-          No quiero seguir con esto, Seb.-le suplicaba. Él negaba de forma veloz para no abrir los ojos y mirarla. Se mordía ahora el labio inferior para no contestarla de nuevo, y echaba el rostro hacia el lado por si sus ojos volvían a abrirse no conectar así con ella. Yaiza agarró la camiseta del chico y tiró de ella hacia sí. Sebastian abrió los ojos de golpe y se vio completamente pegado a ella. Su frente estaba junto a la suya, y aunque ella aparentaba una decisión clara a seguir con eso, Sebastian temblaba y negaba sin querer aceptarlo.

-          P-pero—

-          Schsss…-le mandó callar llevando uno de sus dedos a sus labios, y a continuación los selló con los suyos propios. Tiraba de su camiseta con las dos manos, haciéndola una bola entre sus dedos furiosos. Él clavaba sus uñas en la mesa, sofocado, y se dejaba besar sin poder hacer otra cosa que aceptar su sobresaliente excitación. Cuando la chica soltó sus labios, le miró con furia mientras Sebastian cogía aire.- No quiero seguir con esto.-él asintió sin saber por qué.- Seb, no aguanto más. ¿Lo entiendes?-seguía con ese tono de súplica y él volvía a asentir aceptando sus palabras. Quería hablar, sólo para soltar el aire que se ahogaba con él en su interior, y la chica esperaba con ganas una respuesta para seguir con el plan.

-          S-sí.-aceptaba así lo que ella decía, que él ganaba ese juego. Que él aguantaba más que ella. Yaiza sintió aún más ira en su interior, y la ocultó tras media sonrisa que culminaba mordiéndose el labio antes de besarle de nuevo. Sebastian volvía a mantener su agonía mientras se dejaba besar, y clavaba de nuevo las uñas en la mesa esperando que aquello acabase pronto. No supo cómo analizar el que le quitase la camiseta en apenas dos segundos, y se quedó perplejo ante ella, mirándola aún más angustiado que antes. Se volvió a acercar a él, y esta vez llevó sus labios al lateral de su rostro. Le susurró al oído.

-          Quiero hacerlo. Ahora mismo.-él resopló nervioso, y Yaiza aprovechó que de nuevo no la veía para sonreírse. Regresó a su rostro de súplica de cara a él, apoyando su frente junto a la suya otra vez.- Dime que tú también quieres, por favor.-Sebastian se encogió al sentir la mano de Yaiza sobre su vaquero, repasando decidida su erección de matrícula de honor. No era capaz de hablar, y el recordar su palabra de aguantar le hacía querer negarse a seguir con eso. Se sentía culpable al oírla decir que se rendía, pensando en que su propia insistencia llevaba a ella a buscar ese final. Algo que no veía como positivo de cara a sus futuras conversaciones. Yaiza siguió acariciándole, llevando sus labios a su cuello para animarle a hablar.- Seb, por favor…-suplicaba otra vez entre sollozos que claramente se transformaban en gemidos. Sebastian resopló de nuevo temblando aún más, incapacitado para decir palabra. Yaiza siguió besándole un poco más por todo su cuello y recibió encantada la ausencia de contestación por parte del chico. Fingió un rostro de pena y decepción mientras se retiraba de él, sin retirar su mirada de la suya.- ¿No quieres hacerlo?

-          ¿Q-qué?-estaba tan concentrado en bajar su erección, de forma inútil, que ni siquiera la escuchaba. Yaiza recurrió de nuevo a morderse el labio a la vez que llevaba sus manos a su espalda. Estaba a apenas metro y medio de él, y Sebastian aprovechaba ese espacio para intentar respirar a toda velocidad y llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno. Ella negaba y él estaba dispuesto a copiar el gesto, pero el sonido de una cremallera bajando a toda velocidad le dejó petrificado. Ella sonrió con timidez a la vez que llevaba sus manos a los tirantes del vestido, pasándolos por sus brazos. Y fue bajando la prenda poco a poco por su cuerpo hasta que esta tocó el suelo.- Jo-joder.-Sebastian volvió a retirar la mirada y a cerrar los ojos al verla en ropa interior. Era también de color roja, y era mucho más provocativa que la que le vio puesta el otro día. Echaba su cara hacia un lado, negándose a contemplarla, y ella volvía a aprovechar eso para sonreírse.

-          Seb…-le reclamaba, regresando a su gesto angustiado.- Seb, mírame…-suplicaba. Y él se vio obligado a hacerlo enrabietado por no controlarse. Recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo, queriendo gritar sólo por verla, y deseó que su vaquero desapareciese de su cuerpo sólo para no sentir el dolor que le daba la tela reprimiéndole. Yaiza empezó a andar poco a poco hacia él, haciendo que Sebastian volviese a intentar traspasar la madera de la mesa sin resultado. La retiró la mirada otra vez, pero sólo aguantó hasta que sintió las manos de la chica en su cintura. Llevó su rostro a su lateral, y besó el perfil de su cara hasta llegar a su oreja.- Dime que quieres hacerlo, por favor.-suplicaba otra vez entre susurros, y le oyó resoplar por enésima vez. Sintió cómo negaba, y se sonrió al recibir el calor que desprendía su tensión acumulada. Llevó las manos de forma brusca al borde de su vaquero, y tiró de él para pegar su cadera a la suya. Sebastian volvió a mirarla alterado, y ya no sabía qué hacer para controlarse mientras se dejaba llevar por los pasos de la chica hacia la cama. Se giró antes de llegar, dejándole a él de espaldas al colchón, y sin separarse de su cuerpo, empezó a bajar con sus labios pegados a su piel. Le daba besos lentos y dedicados, y Sebastian miraba al techo mordiéndose el labio mientras soportaba todo aquello sin ser capaz de reaccionar. Sus besos llegaron al inicio de su vaquero, y el sonido otra vez de una cremallera le llevó a cerrar los ojos angustiado. Sintió sus pantalones caer, y dejó que ella se los quitase del cuerpo por completo sin ser capaz de oponerse. Sus labios volvían a besar su piel, justo por encima del bóxer, y él bajaba la mirada conectando con la de ella. La suplicaba que no lo hiciese, que parase para permitirle decir que no como la había prometido. La veía en su lencería roja, besándole y acariciándole por todos lados, y quería desaparecer para no caer en lo que su cuerpo le pedía. Sentía su erección arder, y no tuvo impedimento en dejarse caer sobre los pies de la cama cuando ella se alzó frente a él tirando de su mano para acomodarle. Se apoyó en sus piernas con las manos, y acercó su rostro para besarle con decisión. Él se dejaba, otra vez con los ojos cerrados y con las uñas ahora clavadas en la tela del colchón. No podía respirar con normalidad, y sentía que no podía aguantar negándose a lo que la chica le ofrecía. Perdió el tacto de sus labios, abriendo por ello los ojos de nuevo. No la vio frente a él pero sintió rápidamente su aroma encima de su hombro. La tenía en su espalda, besándole el cuello desde atrás mientras le cogía de las manos para llevarlas hacia su espalda y entrelazarlas allí. El propio Sebastian se agachaba levemente hacia delante buscando oxígeno, dejándola hacer lo que quisiese.- Seb…-le llamaba, susurrándole al oído, pero él seguía negando. Soltó una de sus manos para llevarla al rostro y masajearse, y se sintió ardiendo por todo el cuerpo. Volvió a llevar su brazo hacia atrás, y las manos de Yaiza ahora sentían también su arder tras pasar entre sus brazos hacia su torso. Le acariciaba sin dejar de besarle, y aunque no podía verla, la recordaba tal cual la había visto y se estremecía aún más entre sus brazos. Sentía que el bóxer iba a explotarle por la tensión acumulada, y se lamentó al sentir las manos de la chica ahora paseándose sobre la tela del mismo con paciencia. Seguía temblando, y le dolía el pecho por intentar mantenerse firme ante ella.- Seb…-volvió a susurrarle y él a negar.- Quiero hacerlo.-mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y Sebastian apretó los labios entre ellos para no gemir. No quería seguir negándola, quería seguir con lo que ella le pedía, y faltar a su palabra ignorando cualquier consecuencia. Y se convenció de que nada malo podía pasar de algo que los dos deseaban tanto. Abrió la boca levemente mientras ella seguía jugando por su cuello, y la presión que sentía en todo su cuerpo era tal que no aguantaba más. Yaiza notó cómo asentía levemente, y no dejó de mirarle mientras regresaba con sus labios a su oído.- Seb…-repitió. Y él esta vez asintió.- Quiero hacerlo.-otra vez.

-          S-sí.-apenas podía hablar y ella se sonreía.

-          Seb dime que quieres hacerlo.-el chico, tembloroso a más no poder, volvió a asentir.

-          S-sí.-Yaiza apretó un poco sus manos sobre su bóxer, y él encogió el vientre derrumbado. Finalmente le tenía donde quería.

-          Dime que te rindes.

-          S-sí.-repitió de forma inentendible. Ella volvió a morder su oreja.

-          Dímelo.-le exigía.

-          M-me rindo, me rindo.-La sonrisa de la chica no pudo ser más abierta. Se mordió el labio por la alegría que sentía mientras retiraba las manos de su bóxer para llevarlas a su propio sujetador. Alzó un poco un brazo y buscó en el lateral, entre su piel y la tela, una pequeña cadena de la que colgaba un también pequeño candado. Mientras él fruncía el ceño con su angustia poseyéndole, aceptando que ya se había rendido, ella cogió las manos del chico y las unió, rodeándolas con la pequeña cadena de forma ajustada por sus muñecas. Sebastian abrió levemente los ojos, extrañado por lo que estaba pasando, y cuando oyó el click del candado cerrándose los abrió del todo al no saber de dónde provenía.- ¿Y-yai?-seguía sin aire, y miró su bóxer para contemplar que su clara excitación seguía allí sin que nadie la masajease ahora. Intentó girar el rostro en busca de Yaiza, y sintió que no podía separar las manos. Frunció el ceño y se puso de frente otra vez, y la vio andar con calma para ponerse frente a él. Se cruzó de brazos, y sonreía levemente con un claro poder en su rostro. Le miraba con rabia, ira y desprecio sin dejar a un lado lo orgullosa que se sentía de sí misma. Sebastian intentó de nuevo separar las manos sin conseguirlo, perdido completamente por lo que estaba pasando, que no cuadraba de ninguna forma con lo que acababa de vivir.- Y-yai q-qué…-se quedó mudo sólo al comprender lo estúpido que había sido. Volvía a mostrar miedo en su rostro, y por más que intentaba mover las manos era imposible separarlas. Se angustiaba y empezaba a negar alterado.- Y-yai, no, p-por favor.-ella sonrió otra vez, mirándole con más poder aún desde arriba.- Y-yai n-no me dejes así.-no era capaz de levantarse, pues su cuerpo seguía excitado pese al nerviosismo por no poder mover los brazos.- Y-yai, p-por favor.-ella se mordió el labio y anduvo unos pocos pasos hasta llegar a él de nuevo. Se agachó con delicadeza, aumentándole un poco más la excitación pese a las circunstancias. La negaba mientras Yaiza se acercaba a darle un beso, llevándose con ella su labio inferior tras ello. Sebastian sintió por un instante la tela de su bóxer separándose de su cuerpo, y encogió el vientre mientras bajaba la mirada para ver cómo ella posaba entre su cuerpo y su miembro una pequeña llave que quedaba allí anclada. La miró fijamente, pues se mantenía aún junto a su rostro, y empezó a negar, sintiendo que ahora la angustia era aún mayor.- Y-yai, n-no, no, no—La chica acercó su rostro a su perfil y fue a su oído para susurrarle una última vez.

-          No vuelvas a dejarme en evidencia delante de nadie, Sebastian.-lo dijo con tanta maldad que el chico sintió un escalofrío que se intensificó por otro camino cuando ella le mordió el lóbulo otra vez.- Ni se te ocurra volver a hacerlo.-se puso en pie de nuevo, ya sin necesidad de seguir con ningún juego, y se enfundó en su vestido mientras le miraba llena de orgullo. Él temblaba.

-          N-no, no, no. Y-yai no me dejes así.-se encogió de hombros frente a él y echó a andar hacia la salida sin escuchar sus gritos pidiéndola que le liberase. Cerró la puerta a su espalda y se agachó para quitarse los tacones para poder saltar con libertad y sin miedo a romperse un tobillo. Todo había salido como quería, y seguía oyendo a Sebastian suplicando al otro lado de la puerta. Se sonrió con más poder que nunca, y se fue a su dormitorio a dar la buena noticia y a anunciar que había ganado la prueba.

 


	118. Consecuencias

Daba vueltas desde los pies de la cama intentando encontrar la forma de soltarse. Se maldecía a sí mismo por haber sido tan estúpido de creer lo que la chica le decía, y se acordaba de su comportamiento extraño por la mañana que bien congeniaba con su actitud final. Se estaba volviendo loco allí sentado, y sus muñecas le dolían entre la cadena mientras se insultaba a sí mismo por sentir su erección aún llamando a su puerta y sin manos para poder abrirla y darle paso.

Había hecho el ridículo. Desde que se sentó a cenar con ellos la noche anterior y decidió abrir la boca hasta que la chica salió por la puerta dejándole allí encadenado y con el bóxer a punto de explotar. Se mordía el labio nervioso, intentando estirar la tela de su ropa interior para provocar la caída de la llave al suelo, pero era incapaz de alejarla de la piel de su espalda apenas unos centímetros que de nada servían.

Se levantó, analizando el cuarto con la mirada en busca de algo que le ayudase a soltarse, pero no había nada. Respiraba como le permitía la angustia, vergüenza y excitación, y sólo se le ocurrió una idea que no terminaba de parecerle aceptable. Buscó por su cuarto el teléfono móvil, el cual no recordaba haber dejado caer en la entrada al ver a Yaiza aparecer. Le vino el recuerdo a la cabeza tras varios minutos intentando abrir cosas de espaldas, y fue corriendo a la puerta para ver el móvil allí tirado. Inquieto, se dejó caer en el suelo intentando cogerlo de espaldas. Una vez lo logró, agradeció tener un iPhone con sistema de bloqueo para inútiles que le permitió dejarlo libre a la primera. Era incapaz de verlo a su espalda, por lo que lo dejó en el suelo e intentó llegar a la agenda telefónica girándose poco a poco para pulsarlo, buscando la forma de llamar a la única persona a la que se atrevía a llamar. A los pocos minutos de conseguirlo, mientras él se mantenía allí tirado intentando coger aire, la puerta sonó a un metro de él. La miró y frunció el ceño, y quiso llorar al no poder abrirla, pues el manillar quedaba demasiado alto respecto a donde sus manos podían llegar.

-          ¡N-no puedo abrir!-explicó.

-          ¡¿Y qué coño quieres que haga entonces?!-Kimi claramente reía al otro lado. Sebastian negó.

-          N-no lo sé.-sollozó. Y empezó de nuevo a pensar.- E-espera.-Se levantó como pudo y comprobó que pese a que no llegaba la manillar, si conseguía alcanzar el interruptor de la habitación que se activaba con la tarjeta de la puerta. La sacó de allí y volvió a dejarse caer en el suelo, pasando la tarjeta por debajo hacia el rellano.- T-toma la tarjeta.-Kimi la cogió del suelo y abrió con ella, pero apenas movió unos centímetros la puerta sin dar de lleno a Sebastian, que estaba sentado al lado. Le oyó gritar y se rió, empujándola un poco más y arrastrándole con ella hacia la pared. Entró al cuarto y miró desde la altura a su amigo. Estaba sentado pegado a la pared, respirando con angustia llevando sólo su bóxer. Le miraba con lamento y vergüenza, y Kimi se tuvo que dar la vuelta para reír a gusto.- Eres un hijo de puta…-negaba y le maldecía con los ojos cerrados. Kimi estuvo un rato riendo, apoyado sobre la pared de en frente.

-          Mira –hablaba entre risas y Sebastian se enervaba aún más.- en mi vida he admirado tanto a Yai como lo hago ahora mismo.-volvió a reírse y a darse la vuelta para darle la espalda. Sebastian negaba sin dejar de mirarle.- Ay.-le dolía la tripa de reír.- Es que mírate.

-          Te he llamado para que me ayudes, no para que te descojones de mí.-Kimi volvió a reír.

-          Es que es imposible no hacerlo.-Sebastian volvió a negar y se puso de nuevo en pie, queriendo ir al dormitorio para ignorarle. Kimi se giró para pedirle perdón, pero le vio con las manos atadas a su espalda y no pudo evitar reírse otra vez. Sebastian se giró enrabietado.

-          Como te vuelvas a reír te echo a patadas.

-          Tendrá que ser a patadas porque dudo que puedas usar los brazos.-el finlandés volvió a reír y Sebastian resopló mientras se iba hacia la cama a dejarse caer sobre ella. Se sentó justo donde Yaiza le dejó.- Pero cómo te has dejado hacer esto, joder.-reía.

-          Porque soy débil. Y gilipollas.

-          Sobre todo gilipollas.-se apoyó en la mesa frente a la cama mirándole.- La madre que te parió.-rió otra vez.

-          Kimi, o me ayudas o te vas.-el chico se separó de la pared para acercarse a su amigo.

-          A ver, qué quieres que haga.

-          Que me sueltes.-intentó girarse un poco.

-          Vale ¿Te ha dejado la llave?-Sebastian tragó saliva.

-          M-mejor sin la llave.-Kimi frunció el ceño y Sebastian bajó la mirada aún avergonzado hacia su bóxer. Kimi dejó los ojos en blanco.

-          No te creo nada…

-          Te crees que he elegido yo el sitio o algo.-protestaba.

-          Pues piensa una alternativa, porque yo ahí no meto la mano.-Sebastian se alteró.

-          Eso tenlo claro.-Se levantó para ponerse a mirar con él por el cuarto algo con lo que abrir el candado.- ¿Cómo se abren estas cosas cuando no es con una llave?

-          Con otra llave.-Sebastian se giró a Kimi para mirarle con rabia, pero su amigo estaba dándole la espalda mientras buscaba entre algunos cajones.- A lo mejor está mal cerrado y se abre solo, a ver.-le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercase, cogiéndole por las muñecas. Sebastian gritó al sentir dolor cuando Kimi intentó alzarlas.-Calla, quejica.

-          Pues no me rompas los brazos, joder.-le dolían. Kimi seguía investigando sus manos cuando oyeron a alguien aguantándose la risa justo en la entrada al dormitorio. Se giraron y vieron a Sandra con la mano en la boca para ocultar su risa frente a la imagen de los dos chicos así.

-          Qué coño estáis haciendo –rió, haciendo reír a Kimi que volvía la mirada al candado. Sebastian negó intentando localizar con la mirada a su amigo.

-          ¿No has cerrado la puerta?

-          Pero si ya lo sabe todo el mundo, cállate.-no creía lo que decía.- Yai nos ha contado lo que te ha hecho.-Sebastian resopló y miró a Sandra, que seguía riendo.

-          Tú podrías callarte y buscar la forma de ayudarme ¿No?-ella asintió aún riendo y se acercó. Miraba el candado con Kimi.

-          ¿No hay llave?-Kimi rió.

-          La tiene en el rabo, por si quieres buscarla.-ambos rieron otra vez y Sebastian negó desistiendo de ambos.

-          ¿Has probado a pasar los brazos por debajo de las piernas y ponerlos hacia delante?-Sebastian asintió con ironía.

-          Si muevo los brazos me los rompo.

-          Exagerado.-no le creía, pero Kimi intentó alzar o mover de nuevo sus manos y Sebastian volvió a gritar.

-          ¡¿Quieres parar?!

-          Era para demostrárselo, joder, qué llorica eres.-miró a Sandra.- ¿Sabes si tiene otra llave?

-          Ni siquiera sabía que le iba a atar.-rieron.- Jodida Yai.-dio una colleja a Sebastian.- Eso te pasa por hacer lo que hiciste.-Kimi rió.

-          Os podríais ir a la mierda un poco, los dos.-ambos rieron a la vez que Kimi soltaba sus manos.

-          Pues nada, si eso es lo que quieres nosotros nos vamos y te dejamos aquí.-Sebastian se giró a ellos.

-          No, ni se os ocurra.

-          Así la próxima nos hablas con respeto, que somos los que tenemos el poder de desencadenarte.-Sandra reía yendo hacia la puerta, hacia donde también iba Kimi riendo. Sebastian se mordió el labio al ver que le iban a dejar tirado, y acudió al ingenio para que no lo hiciesen.

-          Como no me soltéis le digo a Yai que estáis liados.-Sandra frenó en seco tanto de andar como de reír, dándose media vuelta hacia el alemán, que alzaba la ceja en señal de poder. Kimi se giró también a él pero con calma, y miró a Sandra esperando reacción.

-          No te atreves.-Sebastian hizo una mueca que llenó de dudas a Sandra.- Además, nos llevamos tu móvil y cerramos para que no puedas llamarla.-el alemán rió.

-          Tarde o temprano la veré, y se lo diré. Así que ya estás aquí abriendo el candado. Y da gracias de que no os hago buscar la llave.-Sandra se giró a Kimi, enrabietada por perder la partida, y este se encogió de hombros.

-          A mí no me mires, eres tú la que no le quieres decir nada.-el finlandés se dio la vuelta y se fue a la puerta, y de allí se marchó sin decir ni una sola palabra más. Sebastian no esperaba que se diese a la fuga, pero se conformaba con que Sandra le liberase de alguna forma. Ella le miraba con rabia.

-          Tienes lo que te mereces, que lo sepas.-se acercó a él y empezó a investigar de nuevo cómo abrir aquello, sin ganas.- Encima es que el cerrojo es tan pequeño que no entra ni una horquilla…-pasaban los segundos y a nadie se le ocurría nada.

-          ¿Y alguna forma de coger la llave?-propuso él. Ella le miró con las cejas alzadas.

-          Yo ahí no meto la mano.-él negó.

-          Ya lo sé, joder, pero de hacer que caiga al suelo o algo.-Sandra mantenía su expresión.

-          ¿Pretendes que coja la llave habiendo estado ahí metida?-Sebastian resopló.

-          Vale, pues nada. Córtame las putas manos con un cuchi-¡Eh!-se giró al sentir dolor. Sandra había intentado alzar las manos y le miraba furiosa.

-          O me hablas bien o me tiro destrozándote los brazos hasta que se te caigan.-Sebastian volvió la mirada al frente, dándole la espalda, y se mordió el labio desesperado.

-          ¿Y si llamas a tu amiga –dijo con retintín- a ver si tiene otra llave?

-          Como que nos la iba a dar.-rió.- De hecho no sé ni qué hago aquí, si estoy a favor de lo que te ha hecho.

-          Porque si te vas me chivo de lo tuyo con Kimi.-la recordó.

-          Tiene que haber algo para abrir esto…-se alejó de él sofocada al imaginar a Yaiza al tanto de todo, y Sebastian rió levemente mientras la dejaba buscar. Al rato de no encontrar nada, se giró a él dudando.- A ver, ven…-fue andando de espaldas a ella y la chica le agarró de las manos con delicadeza para no hacerle daño. Intentó tirar de las cadenas hacia sus dedos, pero apenas se desplazaba por la mano.- Voy a intentar algo. Ven al baño.-Le agarró del brazo cual policía agarrando a un preso y le sentó en la tapa del retrete. Empezó a buscar por los cajones y la ducha hasta que dio con un botecito de gel.- Vale, voy a intentar llenarte las manos de jabón a ver si así la cadena se escurre mejor.

-          ¿No hay otra opción? Duele bastante la jodida cadenita.-Sandra resopló.

-          La opción es que te comportes con tu novia para que ella no te ate por ahí.

-          Echa jabón, anda…-la pedía callar. Sandra llenó sus muñecas de gel mientras reía y una vez estuvieron bien bañadas empezó a desplazar la cadena. Esta se movía mejor, y llegó hasta la mitad de su mano, pero Sebastian se retorcía de dolor.- Sácala ya por Dios que me muero.-ella reía e intentaba tirar más.

-          Joder es que menudo apretón te ha puesto aquí Yai.

-          Sandra, por favor.-suplicaba sintiendo dolor en las manos, y a los pocos segundos estas se separaron permitiéndole respirar. Se miraba las muñecas enrojecidas como el resto de sus manos sin creérselo y respiraba tranquilo al sentirse de nuevo a salvo.

-          Ale, ya estás.-le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-          Gracias.

-          Me chantajeas y me das las gracias, la madre que te trajo. Me quedo esto –cogió la cadena y el candado- por si me toca atarte por ahí algún día, chantajista.-Sebastian asentía ya calmado.

-          Todo tuyo.-Sandra se limpiaba las manos de jabón a la vez que él iba a la pila a hacer lo mismo.- Bueno, y qué tal con Kimi.-aprovechó para preguntarla. Sandra le miró asombrado.

-          ¿A qué viene eso?

-          Hace mucho que no me cuentas.-le dio con la cadera para desplazarla. Ella rió.

-          No hay nada que contar.

-          Mira que lo dudo…

-          Duda lo que quieras.

-          Kimi me ha contado cosas, así que entiendo que sí hay de lo que hablar.-Sebastian cogió una toalla para darle mientras él se secaba con otra con cuidado las doloridas manos. La chica le miraba seria.

-          ¿Qué te ha contado?

-          Para empezar vuestras aventuras en Finlandia.-ella se sonrojó.- Y luego el momento en el que estáis de… -dudaba.- Incertidumbre.

-          Supongo que te ha dicho más cosas pero como siempre te niegas a contármelas.-él rió.

-          Ya sabes cómo va esto.-Sandra resopló.- Si te sirve no me ha dicho nada malo.

-          Ya…

-          En serio, por primera vez habla con seriedad conmigo respecto a ti.-rió, pero ella se mantuvo serena, dejándose caer sobre la taza del retrete. No hablaba, y Sebastian decidió compartir ese pequeño asiento y empujarla un poco para animarla.- Va, cuéntame.-la hizo sonreír.

-          Vamos bien, creo.-resumió. Él asintió.

-          Eso está bien.-asintió ahora ella. Sebastian miró a un lado.- Al menos él no te deja en evidencia para que le tengas que torturar encadenándole y abandonándole con un calentón.-Sandra rió y le devolvió el leve empujón.

-          Anda, no seas tonto, ya se le pasará.

-          No, si ahora se va a cagar.-Sandra le miró boquiabierta.

-          ¡Pero bueno! ¿Te crees con el derecho de devolvérsela o algo?

-          ¿Lo dudas? Mira, entiendo que se cabrease, pero le pedí perdón y me conoce. Sabe que soy imbécil. Pero lo que me ha hecho hoy es una tortura clara que no merecía.-Sandra rió.- No te rías, sabes que se ha pasado.

-          Bueno, se pase o no, que discrepo –rió- dudo que devolvérsela os haga arreglar las cosas.

-          Lo que sea, pero esta se la devuelvo.-se levantó para refrescarse un poco las muñecas, que le escocían en la zona marcada por la cadena. Sandra se puso en pie y le miró sin poder evitar reír.- Qué…-no se quiso ni girar a ella.

-          Seb, no es por nada, y estoy segura de que Yai te ve como un maromazo, pero entre ella en ropa provocativa y tú en… Lo que quieras hacer, creo que vas a perder.-hizo una mueca contento por no haberla mirado, pero se giró finalmente hacia Sandra con cara de pocos amigos. Se acercó a ella mientras seguía riendo y empezó a secarse las manos en su camiseta.- ¡Eh!

-          Tú sigue así y me chivo de lo de Kimi.-Sandra le miró enrabietada mientras dividía su rabia entre su ropa mojada y el temor por ver si se chivaba.

-          No sigas con eso.-Sebastian lanzó una mirada amenazante y la dejó sola en el baño mientras se iba a vestir y a quitarse finalmente la llave del bóxer. Sandra no pudo evitar reír por lo absurdo de todo y decidió dejarle allí para ir a buscar a Dani y Nico, de los cuales no sabía nada desde que salió del cuarto de Yaiza.

Aún quedaba un rato para la cena, y con desconocimiento de Sebastian, todos habían propuesto salir a cenar para celebrar la última semana de Sandra y Yaiza como miembros del equipo Red Bull. Tanto Kimi como Nico y Jenson se habían apuntado pese a no tener nada que ver con la escudería. Sólo faltaba que Sebastian estuviese al tanto para estar todos, pues Lewis ya ni siquiera estaba en el país y al otro Nico aún no se atrevían a invitarle a algo en lo que estuviesen Kimi y Sandra.

Yaiza compartía habitación con Sandra para arreglarse a tiempo. Habían acordado no exagerar su vestuario, pues apenas iban a una cena entre amigos sin fiesta en el horizonte, pero pese a ello acabaron enfundadas en dos vestidos. El de Yaiza, de color azul marino de escote en uve y con mini falda. El de Sandra, amarillo pastel de la misma longitud que el de su amiga pero mucho más suelo y con un escote recto.

Dani no dudó en echarlas la bronca nada más se reunió con ellas en el hall por no respetar la norma de estilo, y se pasó un buen rato queriendo ir a cambiarse por ir con una camiseta que, a su palabra, usaba “para hacer deporte”. Al rato bajó Nico, centrándose en su amiga Sandra para poder ignorar la imagen de Yaiza, de la cual sólo recordaba en ese instante lo que tendría que haberle hecho a Sebastian, lamentándose. Bajaron los demás, y se pusieron en marcha hacia el restaurante en el que habían reservado dándose cuenta del fallo.

-          Oye, una cosa.-llevaban un rato hablando de la venganza de Yaiza respecto a Sebastian, y Jenson miraba a los lados con el ceño fruncido y media sonrisa. Todos le miraron.- Que me entretengo mucho escuchando la batallita, pero… ¿Y el protagonista?-Yaiza se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-          ¡Ay, leches! –miró a Kimi.- ¿¡No le has avisado?!

-          ¿Yo qué voy a avisar? Yo vengo a comer gratis, a mí el resto de cosas no me metáis en ellas.-la chica negó.

-          Dani, por fa, llámale.-El chico accedió y tras oír los gritos de Sebastian al otro lado del teléfono, confirmó su asistencia. Llegaron al restaurante y se fueron sentando a tomar al menos algo de beber mientras hacían tiempo al alemán, que se retrasó media hora. Cuando llegó tomo el asiento que estaba junto al de Yaiza, y todos reían por lo bajo mientras él guardaba consigo las ganas de gritarles a todos. Nada más tomar asiento, Yaiza le miró queriendo reír.- Hola, Sebby.-provocó. Él, que se quitaba la chaqueta, la miró con gesto furioso antes de volver la mirada a la mesa.

-          La próxima vez corre un poco, que me muero de hambre.-Kimi protestaba.

-          La próxima vez os vais todos a la mierda.-resumió mientras todos empezaban a gritarle cosas entre risas para defenderse de su insulto general. Sebastian dejó la mirada perdida mientras hacía una mueca, debatiéndose en por qué había ido.

-          ¿Pero te puedes sentar? ¿Ya se te ha bajado?-Kimi fingía estirarse para mirarle, haciendo que todos volviesen a reír mientras él apretaba sus manos en dos puños para aguantar la ira.

-          Kimi yo que tú me callaba si no quieres que diga yo cuándo se te levanta a ti.-le miró con seriedad, y todos se quedaron callados sabiendo a qué hacía referencia. Sandra bajó la mirada, intentando aparentar normalidad, y Yaiza era la única que había empezado a reír y parado en el acto al sentirse sola. El silencio que guardaron la hizo debatirse por el motivo de la frase de Sebastian, y al ver a Kimi con cara de pocos amigos y ganas de levantarse a abofetearle decidió hacer de intermediaria.

-          B-bueno, va, dejémoslo estar.-dio unas leves palmadas que no produjeron sonido y miró a todos esperando ánimo. Salvo Kimi y Sebastian, todos sonreían con frialdad para alegrarla un poco.- Que es nuestra última cena como personal de Red Bull, va.-empezó a repartir las cartas que había en el centro de la mesa, y todos la cogieron menos Sebastian, que seguía perdido mirando el mantel.- T-toma.-tenía temor por hablarle sólo por si provocaba otra frase hacia Kimi en el chico, pero Sebastian la ignoró. Fue a cogerle de la mano.- Ey, oye…-Sebastian se la retiró, sin pasar desapercibido ante el resto. La chica bajó la mirada mientras la mesa fingía no verlo para no hacerla sentir mal. Volvió a mirarle pese a todo y se dirigió a sus manos con los ojos, y las vio rojas en las muñecas. Sintió un pinchazo.- ¿Te duelen mucho?-él la miró, desafiante, y asintió con orgullo haciéndola sentir mal.- A-a ver…-cogió sus manos pese a que él no quería y observó las marcas de la cadena.- T-tampoco las apreté tanto…-él rió con ironía.

-          Descuida, es que me gusta restregar las manos entre cadenas para hacerme heridas.

-          Oye, n-no te pongas así, que era una bro—

-          ¿Sabes que es con lo que me gano la vida, verdad?-hablaban en voz baja provocando que nadie pudiese escucharles pese a los intentos, pero a Yaiza el mensaje le llegó de lleno en el pecho. Se mordió el labio al darse cuenta de que no había caído en ese detalle y volvió a mirar sus manos, que ahora sujetaban la carta para intentar no hablar más.

-          S-seb, yo—

-          Yai, déjame.-Yaiza asintió, dejándole mientras miraba el menú. Buscó la mirada de Sandra que la devolvía el gesto. La chica había intentando entenderles desde en frente en la mesa, y aunque no logró escuchar nada, la actitud rabiosa de Sebastian no le cuadraba con cómo se le había encontrado en el dormitorio. Había asumido que el chico se lo había tomado con cierto humor, sobre todo al hablar de devolvérsela, pero ahora temía que la pareja pudiese llegar a una discusión más seria. Le hizo un gesto amable a su amiga, sonriendo de forma ladeada, y ella hizo lo mismo.

-          Bueno, qué pedimos.-Dani hablaba a todos, pero nadie decía nada.- ¿Recomendación?-miró a Nico, que resultaba ser el único que conocía el local.  Se dejaron guiar todos por sus recomendaciones y al poco rato la mesa estaba cubierta de platos para compartir entre todos. Yaiza se dio cuenta, pues no le quitaba ojo de encima, de que Sebastian apenas probaba bocado de algo que no estuviese a su alcance con tal de no tener que pedirlo. Se movió un poco a un lado y alcanzó un plato y se lo puso delante.

-          ¿Quieres?-él la miró, aguantándole el gesto sin decir nada. Resopló y lo cogió haciéndola sonreír de forma leve. Se lo tomó como algo positivo.- Si quieres algo más…-se ofreció. Él negó mientras se echaba en el plato para devolvérselo a ella. Yaiza lo dejó en su sitio y siguió mirándole. El hecho de que comiese hacía que sus ojos fuesen a parar a sus manos, que manejaban los cubiertos sin problemas. Sabía que las heridas no le impedirían conducir, pero aun así se sentía estúpida por haberle dañado así y en esa parte de su cuerpo que tanto le gustaba.- Lo siento…-él no la miró, haciendo que la chica le cogiese de la mano otra vez, con el cuchillo incluido.- Oye, lo siento ¿Vale?-Sebastian miraba extrañado su propia mano con el cuchillo y ella le soltó para que él pudiese desprenderse de él. Acto seguido volvió a cogerle.- Estaba muy cabreada.

-          No lo jures, ya me lo has dejado claro.

-          ¿Qué querías que hiciese? –él la miró boquiabierto.- Me dejaste en—

-          ¿Hablar conmigo tal vez? Cuando subí a disculparme, no sé, prefiero que me eches una buena bronca a que me hagas esto.-volvió a coger sus cubiertos y a meterse algo de comida en la boca. Ella frunció el ceño.

-          Son heridas superficiales, Seb… Se quitarán a los días.

\-          Siguen siendo heridas. Imagina si hubiese sido al revés. 

\-          Oye, que son unas marcas de nada. De hecho yo no te las he hecho, has sido tú al ponerte nervioso.-la miró con rabia.- Va, ya verás como se van pronto... son sólo marcas.

-          Si sólo fuera eso…-le oyó chaporrear, y no pudo evitar sonreírse.

-          Ya, bueno, lo otro te lo tenías bien merecido.-la miró de reojo masticando. Negó y volvió a su plato, y ella rió un poco más liberada.- Me lo he pasado genial.-confesó. Él volvió a mirarla y achinó la mirada.- Deberías haberte visto.

-          Oh, tranquila, ya he aguantado a Sandra y Kimi riéndose de mí un buen rato.-Yaiza rió.

-          Sufrías tanto que a poco más caigo rendida yo, fíjate.-no paraba de mirarla de reojo con rabia.

-          Pues podrías haber tenido piedad de mí, sinceramente. Aún me duele.-Yaiza cogió su mano para acariciarla con una mueca pero él se la retiró.- No me refiero a la mano.-Yaiza rió y se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla.- Sí, sí, mucho beso pero ahora espera mi venganza.-Yaiza le miró asombrada. Juntó sus labios para no hablar ni reír.- No pongas esa cara.

-          ¿En serio piensas vengarte?-le dio un tono surrealista a la frase. Él asintió llenándose la boca de más comida.- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo, si eres como un osito de peluche?-dejó de masticar para mirarla asustado.

-          ¿Un qué?

-          Osito.-se agarró a su brazo sin dejar de ser juzgada por su mirada.- Así, peludín.-le acarició la barba y él se retiró.- Y blandito.-le tocó la tripa.

-          ¿Pero qué coño?-se separó cuanto pudo de ella, mirándole con ofensa. Ella reía.- No me vuelvas a decir eso.

-          ¿Por qué?-seguía riendo.

-          Porque me hundes. ¿Sabes? Me hundes. Entre eso y la sequía, me hundes.-Yaiza no paró de reír y le acercó a ella. Le dio un beso suave.

-          Si a mí me gustas así.

-          Ya, bueno, me parece perfecto, pero si me comparo con otros pues—

-          No te tienes que comparar con nadie.-volvió a besarle.

-          Lo que sea, pero no me llaves eso otra vez.

-          ¿Osito?-sintió angustia en el pecho y ella rió al notarlo.- Vale, vale.-le dio otro beso.- Pero que sepas que a mí me gustan los osos de peluche.

-          Hombre, pero me imagino que no para relacionarte con ellos.-Yaiza rió.

-          Para eso te tengo a ti, que eres un osito –él resopló- y encima de verdad.-sin darse cuenta habían alzado desde hacía un rato la voz, y Kimi les miraba con cara de asco desde el lado de un lado cercano a la chica, separados por Jenson. Sebastian le negaba a Yaiza con media sonrisa que le siguiese llamando así cuando vio a Kimi juzgándoles. Tosió separándose de Yaiza, haciendo como que allí no pasaba nada, y la chica se separó sorprendida. Se giró y vio a Kimi con la misma cara de asco. Rió.

-          No, si lo peor es que cuando no os tenemos con conejos follando os tenemos como los osos amorosos.-Yaiza se giró a Sebastian por la referencia.

-          Parad con los osos ya, por favor.-pidió él.

Por su suerte nadie volvió a mencionar ni a hacer referencias a su parecido con un peluche en lo que quedaba de cena. Esta se alargó más de lo deseado, y aunque Jenson insistía en volver al hotel para dormir antes de coger un avión, el resto alargaba todo para quedarse allí un poco más.

Cuando decidieron finalmente ponerse rumbo al hotel, las dos chicas tuvieron que aguantar varios sermones de Dani y de Sebastian respecto a su marcha. En especial del australiano, que se abrazaba a ambas negándose a dejarlas marchar. Sandra insistía en que todo era algo positivo de cara a su futura vuelta, pero Yaiza se emocionaba con Dani al pensar que tendría que irse a Lotus. Llegaron al hotel y Kimi empezó a chasquear los dedos delante de los dos llorosos para que pudiesen despedirse e irse a dormir, y poco a poco se fueron separando para tomar sus caminos.

Sandra y Yaiza decidieron acudir al cuarto de la primera a pasar un poco más de tiempo, compartiendo así su pena por tener que separarse de cara a la siguiente semana, de la que apenas no tendrían tiempo a asumir que había llegado cuando ya llamaba a su puerta. Yaiza se tumbó en la cama durante toda su estancia, y mientras tanto Sandra recogía sus cosas para meterlas en la maleta. Se quedó de piedra cuando su amiga se levantó alterada

-          ¡Pero si yo no he hecho la maleta!-Sandra negaba.

-          ¿Y no te has dado cuenta de que yo hacía la mía desde hace una hora?-ella negó.

-          Ay, y tenía que preguntarle a Seb sobre Lotus.

-          ¿A Seb?

-          Por ejemplo, sí. Recuerda que mañana me toca ir a Enstone mañana, quiero que me cuente a quién busco que él seguro que controla.-se levantó andando por la cama y bajó de un salto.- Luego vengo ¿Vale?

-          O si no quieres no.-rió mirando la hora.

-          Sí, sí, ahorita mismo vengo.-salió corriendo y Sandra agitó la mano en el aire despidiéndose sin ser vista. Siguió recogiendo ropa y demás cacharros para meterlos en la maleta. La cerró una vez hubo acabado y se sentó relajada sobre la cama, pero le duró poco. Vio sobre la mesa la bolsa con las compras realizadas ese día con Yaiza. Una bolsa que sólo portaba un vestido, el cual ahora miraba con recelo sin saber por qué habría hecho caso a su amiga para comprarlo. Tiró la bolsa y se dispuso a guardar su vestido, pero volvió a quedarse mirando la prenda con dudas. Se encogió de hombros y decidió probárselo, sólo para convencerse de que había hecho el gasto más inútil del mundo. Una vez puesto, se miró al espejo y desorbitó los ojos. Le quedaba demasiado ceñido al cuerpo de como se había esperado. Se sintió mal al ver que le gustaba, pues se negaba a quedárselo, y más cuando se dio cuenta de que su amiga tenía razón y su pelo le favorecía. Daba alguna vuelta sobre sí misma para verse de espaldas, y se ponía de perfil lamentándose al ver que definitivamente le gustaba cómo le quedaba. Su análisis quedó a un segundo plano cuando el portazo que sonaba en la entrada la sacaba del trance.

-          ¿Por qué tienes la puerta abierta a estas ho…?-Kimi entró al dormitorio y se quedó estático frente a Sandra. La chica no pestañeaba y no sabía qué decir.- J-joder.-él tampoco pestañeaba, y miraba su cuerpo de forma descarada. Reconocía el vestido, pues era el que había visto en Yaiza, y Sandra negaba sin saber por qué. Maldijo a su amiga en silencio por no haber cerrado la puerta, y lo último que quería era que Kimi pensase que se había puesto eso para provocarle a él, estropeando esa calma que se daban.- P-pero…-la señaló. Ella volvió a negar.

-          N-no, no.-negaba sin saber a qué. Kimi se giró hacia su espalda por inercia y volvió a mirarla a ella, tan estático como antes.- S-si es que Yai me obligó a comprarme otro yo, n-no sé por qué porque lo voy a tirar.

-          ¡¿Qué?!-se alteró. Ella dio un brinco.- P-pero cómo vas a tirar eso, por Dios.

-          P-porque… n-no sé.-él tenía la mirada clavada en su cuerpo.- O-oye, no pienses que yo quería…-le señalaba, y ahora Kimi la miró a ella. No entendía nada pero le vino la idea a la cabeza de que Sandra podría estar disculpándose por relacionarse con la tortura de Yaiza a Sebastian, y Kimi no pudo evitar alzar las cejas. No sabía hasta qué punto controlaba él también su paciencia con ella.

-          Pues vaya.-la miró al cuerpo otra vez. Ella tragó saliva.- Habría estado bien.

-          ¿Eh?-se extrañó tanto que no pudo evitar preguntarle. Él seguía mirándola atónito.

-          Joder.-no supo qué más decir.- ¿Puedo opinar?-ella tardó en reaccionar pero asintió con temor.- Como te quites ese vestido tendremos un serio problema.-Sandra giró el rostro levemente y sintió ganas de reír. Sólo en ese instante se dio cuenta de que él estaba más alterado que ella, y que era algo positivo. Se sintió a gusto y llevó las manos a su espalda, encogiéndose un poco hacia un lado para moverse levemente, dejando claro que ese vestido surgía efecto en las chicas que lo portaban. Kimi se llevó la mano a la nuca y la paseó por allí unos segundos antes de volver a mirarla a la cara y lanzarse a ella.- O qué coño, te lo quito yo.-la agarró por el rostro y comenzó a besarla mientras ella intentaba dejar atrás las ganas de reír para poseerse de su excitación. La apoyó en la mesa, con velocidad y sin dejar de besarla.

No quiso entretenerse en su boca mucho tiempo, y comenzó a bajar por su cuello para recorrer su pecho, el cual volvía a asegurar quedaba demasiado ceñido bajo ese vestido, molestándola. A Kimi le encantaba la imagen de Sandra con esa prenda, pero sabía que le iba a gustar más sin ella, por lo que llevó sus manos a su espalda en busca de la cremallera que le ayudase a deshacerse del vestido.

Recorrió su cuerpo con él hasta que traspasó sus pies y pudo tirarlo hacia atrás. Sin dejar de mirarla fijamente. Ella no pudo evitar reírse esta vez a la vez que Kimi volvía a su cuello para llenarlo de besos y mordiscos. Bajó de nuevo por su pecho y no cesó el recorrido hasta que llegó a su entrepierna. Con la misma velocidad con la que se desprendía del vestido quitaba ahora la parte inferior de su lencería para lanzarla con la misma dejadez hacia atrás. No perdió el tiempo y llevó su boca a su sexo, y empezó a moverse allí con su lengua y sus labios mientras la chica se aferraba a la mesa y a su pelo para mantenerse equilibrada. Le dejó jugar allí durante un buen rato, y a cada golpe de placer que sentía su cuerpo se sonreía por ver lo estúpidos que estaban siendo ambos a la hora de hablar de paciencia.

-          ¿A-a q-qué dec-cías que ven-nías?-le recordó entrando por la puerta y ni siquiera sabía el motivo de su visita. Kimi se separó de su sexo para mirarla con el ceño fruncido. Alzó una mano mostrando la palma y con ello su incertidumbre.

-          ¿Ahora quieres que me ponga a dar explicaciones?-ella negó y rió, empujando su rostro de nuevo hacia su entrepierna. Ya no quería interrumpirle.

Cuando dejó de saborearla ella volvió a mirarle esperando que no fuese para darle esa explicación, pero agradeció olvidar su cuestión al verle deshacerse de su camiseta a la vez que volvía a pegarse a ella. Recorrió una vez más su cuello, para mantenerla excitada mientras se despojaba de sus pantalones, y antes de que ella quisiese concentrarse en lo que vendría después ya le sentía en su interior.

Gimió nada más notarlo, y él no quiso empezar con mucha calma pues su excitación no le permitía tomarse mucho tiempo en ese momento. Se movía veloz, y aumentaba con ellos los gemidos de Sandra excitándose a sí mismo aún más. A la chica le dolía todo el cuerpo por aguantar la tensión sobre aquella mesa, y sentir tanto placer la convenció de que sería buena idea dejarse caer hacia atrás sobre aquella tabla.

Se soltó de la espalda de Kimi, a la que estaba aferrada, y tumbó la suya sobre la mesa para estirarse y dejar que el placer la recorriese entera. La pausa duró hasta que Kimi la agarró de la cadera y tiró de ella hacia la suya. Se tumbó levemente sobre Sandra, apoyando una mano en el tablero y la otra sujetando su cintura, y continuó ahí las embestidas esta vez provocándola más placer debido a la comodidad. Encogió las piernas para retener ese placer y evitar gemir, pero las cruzó tras la espalda del chico mientras decidía soltar sus gritos para beneficiarse de ello.

Él no cedió el ritmo al verla tan excitada, y tiró de su cuerpo un poco más para acercarla a él y tener mejor movilidad. Sandra encogió un poco más sus piernas tras su espalda mientras movía las manos sin saber qué hacer con ellas. Las depositó en su torso, y empezó a recorrerlo con las uñas mientras Kimi seguía llevándola al orgasmo.

Llegó antes que él, y por suerte para Kimi pudo seguir moviéndose dentro de ella en busca del suyo. Cuando la chica hubo cogido el aire que le permitía volver a moverse, se incorporó sobre la mesa para agarrarse a su cuello y dejarle seguir sus embestidas para llegar a su momento. Le besó con furia mientras él seguía buscándolo, y dirigió los besos posteriormente a su cuello para facilitarle el camino a ello.

Respiraba con profundidad una vez se hubo liberado en su interior, y Sandra le dejaba descansar dentro de su cuerpo hasta que consiguió separarse de ella más tranquilo.

-          ¿Ves?-hablaba sofocado.- Ese vestido se queda.-señalaba a su espalda intentando respirar mejor. Sandra se levantó de la mesa quedando aún frente a él. Reía.

-          Sí, sí…-él asentía.- Pero con calma ¿Eh?-la miró y no pudo evitar reír también él. Fue a hablarle de nuevo pero la puerta comenzó a sonar.

-          ¡San, abre!-empujó a Kimi desplazándole un metro de ella.

-          Mierda, mierda.

-          ¿Pero esta qué hace aquí ahora?-Kimi no entendía nada.

-          Estaba conmigo, joder pero pensé que se iba ya.-daba vueltas mientras pensaba.

-          ¡San!-insistía.

-          ¡Que sí, hostias!-cogió a Kimi del brazo y le llevó al baño, frente a la puerta.

-          ¡¿Estás loca?!-susurraba gritando. Ella negaba.

-          Es esto o bajo la cama, tú sabrás.

-          ¿Qué tal si se lo dices y nos dejamos de tonterías?

-          Sandra, me canso.-Yaiza ya no gritaba y Sandra negaba a Kimi rotundamente. Cerró la puerta y fue a ponerse la parte inferior de su lencería, y abrió la puerta sofocada y odiando a su amiga.- Por fin…-la miró de arriba abajo.- ¿Qué coño te ha pasado?

-          ¿Eh?-Sandra se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta sin inmutarse, pero manteniéndose alterada.

-          Estás horrible.-frunció el ceño y abrió la boca,

-          Vaya, gracias.

-          No, no, o sea. Quiero decir.-la señaló de arriba abajo preocupada.- ¿Te ha pasado algo?-Sandra mantenía las pulsaciones estables como podía, pero su pecho se hinchaba deprisa debido a la respiración alterada que mantenía.

-          No. Qué quieres.

-          Venía a decirte que me iba ya a mi cuarto.-Sandra puso los ojos en blanco.

-          ¿Para eso me molestas?-Yaiza se ofendió.

-          Jo… Era por si me esperabas.

-          Pues mándame un WhatsApp.-la vio tan molesta que empezó a reír.

-          ¿Estás con alguien, puta?-fue a entrar pero Sandra la empujó fuera. Y desde el baño, Kimi negaba con los ojos en blanco al ver que no se terminaba de deshacer de Yaiza.- Vale, vale, joder, me voy. ¿Pero qué coño haces?

-          Deporte Yai, deporte.

-          ¿En ropa interior?

-          Sí, porque así no sudo ropa. Ale.-la empujó y se asomó por la puerta para comprobar que se metía en su cuarto.

-          ¿Se ha ido ya?-Kimi se asomaba por el baño susurrando, alterándola. Sandra dio un brinco y se giró para mandarle callar, aunque Yaiza acababa de esconderse en su propio dormitorio ajena a todo.

-          ¿Qué haces saliendo? A ver si va a volver.

-          Si te parece me quedo a vivir en el baño.-abrió de par en par la puerta saliendo hacia el pequeño pasillo que daban la puerta de la entrada y la del cuarto de baño.- La próxima vez—

-          ¿Oye está aquí Yai-hostias.-Sebastian aprovechaba que la puerta del cuarto de Sandra volvía a estar abierta para entrar y quedarse de piedra ante la imagen. Kimi se tapaba con las manos, aún desnudo, y Sandra ponía los brazos en jarra negando, ignorando por completo su propia imagen.

-          No, obviamente aquí no está.-le explicó ella. Kimi se impacientaba por ver que su amigo no se iba, pero Sebastian tenía el ceño fruncido y alzaba las manos levemente para señalarle con los dos dedos índices. Luego empezó a mover las manos en todas las direcciones manteniendo consigo mismo un discurso interno sobre su don para interrumpirles. Los índices terminaron apuntando a la salida y Sandra y Kimi asintieron aceptando aquello como su marcha. Se dio media vuelta y salió al pasillo, pero regresó sobre sus pasos alterando a ambos.- ¿¡Qué coño quieres ahora?!

-          Una preguntita.-entraba medio riéndose y sin dejar de mirar de reojo a un Kimi que no sabía dónde meterse.- ¿Has usado la cadenita y el candado con él o—

-          ¡O te largas o te parto la cabeza!-se impacientó y fue hacia él, pero Sebastian salió corriendo cerrando a su paso. Sandra le oía reír desde el otro lado, y se sonrió y negó por lo absurdo de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Kimi se giró a ella, desistiendo, y negó mientras se iba al interior del dormitorio a por su ropa. Tras lo ocurrido, ninguno de los dos entendía cómo era posible que Yaiza aún no se hubiese enterado de nada, y en el fondo Sandra agradecía que pese a las interrupciones, Sebastian les guardase el secreto desde el primer día.

 


	119. Cada una por su lado

Ni siquiera pudieron afrontar el inicio de semana de la misma forma. El domingo por la noche, formando parte ya de la madrugada de lunes, cada una se tomó las horas con más o menos calma. Yaiza tenía que coger un avión a Enstone a las nueve de la mañana, mientras Sandra tenía horario abierto para viajar a Hungría a descansar.

Pese a las diferencias, ambas pasaron la corta noche que les quedaba solas. Kimi se fue del cuarto de Sandra tras despotricar un poco más contra su amigo Sebastian, que hacía lo propio del cuarto de Yaiza tras despedirse de ella y desearle mucha suerte. La chica no pisaría Hungría hasta el martes por la mañana, y Sandra la recibió en el hall del hotel con una sonrisa que la recién llegada difícilmente compartía.

-          ¡Estoy histérica!-Sandra abrazó a su amiga. Esta hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

-          Ya veo, ya…

-          ¿Desayunamos? Te estaba esperando.-eran cerca de las diez.

-          Vale, pero en hora y media he de ir al circuito.

-          Yo en una hora, así que tranquila, vamos bien.-entraron al buffet mientras buscaban una mesa en donde sentarse. Antes de centrarse en la vista de Yaiza a Enstone, comentaron durante el desayuno lo lujoso que era aquel sitio en comparación con sus expectativas, y el que estuviese prácticamente vacío les hacía mirar su alrededor con mayor espacio.- ¡Ahhh!-Sandra estaba tan ilusionada con ese día que no pudo evitar dar un salto de la silla cuando vio a Lewis aparecer por la puerta. Le hizo gestos con la mano para que fuese, y Lewis se acercó a ambas sonriendo.

-          En mi vida he visto a nadie tan contento por empezar a trabajar.-Sandra asintió.

-          Es que estoy histérica, en serio. No te me separes ¿Eh?-le pedía mientras se sentaba.

-          ¿Yo? ¿No será al revés? Trabajas para mí, recuérdalo.

-          Eh.-le dio un golpe en el hombro.- A mí no te me pongas chulo que yo te las devuelvo.-Fingió obedecerla y comenzaron a reír.

-          ¿Tú estás nerviosa?-posó su mano en la de Yaiza para meterla en la conversación. Ella hizo una mueca.

-          No mucho, la verdad…-Sandra resopló y Yaiza la miró frunciendo el ceño con ofensa.- Oh, lo siento, pero es que trabajar para Lotus no me llama tanto como a ti trabajar con él.

-          Ni siquiera sabes cómo va a ser trabajar en Lotus.-protestaba la otra chica.

-          Me da igual.

-          ¿Qué tal por Enstone?-Lewis quiso parar la discusión. Yaiza le miró y se encogió de hombros.

-          Bueno… Me han tratado bien. Vamos, faltaría más.-Lewis rió.- Pero bueno, no me ha motivado mucho el trabajo.

-          ¿Pero qué te han dicho?

-          Lo que dije… Que trabajaré con el equipo de prensa del equipo, como ayudante, y también con el de Romain y Pastor. Muy entretenido.

-          Viendo lo divertido que es todo –Sandra interrumpió.- mejor tú y yo vamos tirando que no quiero llegar tarde el primer día.

-          ¿Tarde? Pero si he venido a la hora que me has dicho, a mí no me culpes.-Lewis se quitaba el peso de encima. Ella negaba tirando de él de la silla.

-          Sí, sí, pero vamos. Que he de pasar por el cuarto a ponerme el uniforme.

-          Sí, jefa. Vamos.-se despidieron de Yaiza y salieron de allí a prisas. Lewis esperaba deambulando por el cuarto de Sandra mientras ella se miraba en el espejo del baño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No era periodista, pero le hacía demasiada ilusión trabajar como ello con tal de poder llevar ese polo. Había trabajado para Mercedes como miembro de la FIA, pero formar parte de la escudería como tal la hacía ponerse nerviosa. Salió correteando al centro del dormitorio para enseñarle a Lewis el polo, y este asintió aprobándolo con los pulgares hacia arriba.- Muy bonito, sí señor.

-          ¿Ves? Si es que.-le ofreció la palma de la mano para chocarla y él fue a ello. Cogió su mochila, que también era nueva, al igual que su chaqueta, y se pusieron en marcha hacia el circuito. Lewis fue explicándole un poco por encima algunos nombres y algunas curiosidades sobre Mercedes hasta que finalmente entraron al recinto y se dirigieron al centro del equipo. Tuvo la suerte de no tener que presentarse a mucha gente, pues ya conocía a la mayoría tras su relación con Nico, pero aun así fue acercándose a quien no tenía recuerdo de ver para hacer las presentaciones.

-          ¡Sandra!-Lewis llamó su atención mientras la chica se despedía del recepcionista, al que ya conocía. Vio al inglés con una chica que parecía tener un mal día. Fue a saludar.

-          Hola Sandra, soy Monike.-Sandra asintió aceptando la presentación de la que debía ser la jefa de prensa de Lewis.- Veo que ya te has ido presentando.-la chica asintió.- Vale, pues vámonos.

-          No jodas.-Lewis se alteró.- ¿Ya hay que currar?

-          Sí, no te quejes tan pronto.-le dio un golpe en el brazo y Lewis resopló. Sandra simplemente miraba asombrada mientras aguantaba la risa y seguía los pasos de los dos. En el hotel sin embargo Yaiza seguía paseándose por su cuarto esperando a tener que ir al circuito. Había recibido la llamada de Sebastian comunicándola que estaba a punto de llegar al hotel, por lo que esperaba sentada en la cama a que el chico fuese a verla. Se retrasó bastante, pero aun así la poca ilusión de Yaiza por ese día le hizo olvidarse de regañarle. Abrió la puerta con cara de pena, y él la imitó sin seriedad al verla con el polo de Lotus.

-          Estoy horrible…-bajó la mirada. Él asintió con media sonrisa.

-          El otro te quedaba mejor…-Yaiza sollozó haciendo que Sebastian separase los brazos para recibirla. La dio un abrazo cariñoso.- Va, vamos para el circuito, que te llevo.

-          ¿Por qué no te quedas allí conmigo? Corre con Lotus, si tampoco hay tanta diferencia de un coche a otro.-él rió pero no la contestó. Su viaje al circuito fue más silencioso que el de Lewis y Sandra, y ni siquiera frente a la puerta de Lotus Sebastian sabía cómo animarla.

-          Te veo para comer ¿Vale?-ella asintió y recibió su beso sin muchas ganas, justo antes de entrar por la puerta y pararse en la entrada. No sabía a dónde tenía que ir, pues nadie se había puesto en contacto con ella para informarla de eso. Recordaba las palabras de Martin, el chico que la estuvo explicando todo en la fábrica de Lotus, y pese a que fue muy claro, allí no sabía de qué le sirvió nada de lo que el chico la dijo.

-          H-hola.-se asomó a la recepción, donde una chica pelirroja se alteraba.- P-perdona, soy nueva y no sé qué tengo que hacer…

-          ¿Nueva?-se sorprendió.- ¿Quién eres?

-          Soy Yaiza, vengo desde la FIA como ayudante para prensa.-la chica estaba a cuadros.- He estado en Enstone el lunes, con Martin, no sé si…-no le solucionaba nada.

-          Espera que pregunte ¿Vale?-se levantó sin creer la palabra de Yaiza, y la chica la juzgó con la mirada mientras se iba en busca de ayuda. Tras unos largos minutos apareció de nuevo.- Vale, ha habido un pequeño problema…-Yaiza cogió aire.- La cosa es que trabajarás con Aline, pero Aline no estará aquí este gran premio.-se quedó callada y continuó hablando cuando Yaiza le hacía saber con la mirada que esperaba más información.- Y bueno, Martin obviamente tampoco está. Y ambos son los jefes de prensa del equipo. Así que no sé…-otro silencio que Yaiza quiso romper alzando los brazos hacia la mitad de su cuerpo pidiendo más información.- ¿Cómo decías que te llamabas?

-          Y-yaiza.

-          Vale, Yaiza, a ver, no sé muy bien qué decirte. El equipo de prensa está reunido ahora mismo, y me han dicho que no tienen constancia de tu llegada, pero he llamado a Martin y sí, claro, Aline y él sí, pero no están, así que no sé.

-          B-bueno, pero entonces qué hago.-insistía.

-          Dudo que puedas hacer nada hoy.-se encogió de hombros. La chica pelirroja empezaba a sentir pena por Yaiza, que ponía cara de lamento.- Pásate por aquí mañana, y a ver si les han dicho algo a los de prensa o…

-          Genial…-protestó, y ni se despidió de la muchacha antes de salir de aquel sitio. Bajó la escalera del Motorhome y miró a los lados del paseo para ver qué hacer. Estaba rabiosa y sentía que quería despotricar contra su nueva escudería de una forma u otra. Miró la tarjeta de identificación que colgaba de su cuello, y fue a probar fortuna. Llegó al Pit Lane, y tras pasarlo sin problemas se fue directa a Mercedes.- Hola.-desde la entrada, con los brazos hacia abajo y el rostro triste, la chica saludaba a Sandra y Lewis, que a su suerte paraban por allí.

-          ¿Ya te han despedido?-bromeó la chica. Yaiza hizo una mueca de pena.

-          Ni siquiera me han contratado.-los dos fruncieron el ceño asustados.- O sea, sí, pero he de trabajar o con Martin o con Aline, sus jefes de prensa, pero ninguno estará en Hungría. Y el equipo de prensa no sabía ni que venía y me han dicho que a ver si mañana me dicen algo.-se cruzó de brazos. Los otros dos se miraron sin saber qué decir.- ¿P-puedo pasar?-seguía parada en la entrada. Lewis asintió veloz.- A lo mejor no podía, no lo sé.-dio unos pasos.

-          Sí, sí, tranquila, si aquí puede pasar todo el mundo.-dijo con recelo antes de ir a darla un abrazo.- No te comas la cabeza, mañana estará solucionado.

-          O no, quién sabe.

-          Deja de ser tan negativa, por Dios.-Sandra protestaba, y Yaiza la miró con furia.

-          Perdóname ¿Eh? No pretendía molestar por estar sin trabajo.-se dio la vuelta para ir hacia el paseo de nuevo, y aunque Sandra la pedía que volviese a gritos, Yaiza no se giró. Lo que menos necesitaba era que la reprochasen a ella lo que le había hecho Lotus, y para colmo seguía necesitando hablar con alguien. Para su disgusto, en Red Bull no había nadie que la pudiese escuchar, por lo que siguió su camino hacia la única persona que le quedaba y que claramente escucharía sus quejas. Pero Kimi tampoco parecía estar por Ferrari.

-          ¿Desde cuándo trabajas para Lotus?-dio un brinco al oír su lengua materna, y se asustó al ver que venía de la voz de Fernando.

-          Ey.-saludó mientras dejaba irse el susto.- P-pues no lo sé, si te soy sincera.-Fernando frunció el ceño.- Larga historia… ¿Kimi anda por aquí?

-          Andaba, pero ha ido al motorhome un momento.

-          ¿Puedo esperarle o…?-volvió a decirlo con recelo, señalando su polo. Fernando asintió.

-          Sí, sí, tranquila.-apoyó de forma fugaz su mano en la espalda para empujarla hacia la parte trasera del box.- Siéntate por ahí, no creo que tarde.-Yaiza asintió dejándose caer en la parte del garaje de Kimi, y su cara de lamento impidió que Fernando se fuese.- ¿Pero va todo bien o…?-Yaiza le miró llena de disgusto.

-          ¿Es normal que me contraten, llegue el primer día, y nadie sepa nada de que me han contratado? ¿O que las únicas personas que lo sepan no vayan a estar aquí en toda la semana y nadie sea capaz de decirme nada?-Fernando rió.

-          Hombre, normal no es, pero bueno. Piensa que mientras te paguen tienes un día libre.

-          Sí, bueno… Deambulando por garajes ajenos estoy.-él volvió a reír.

-          Si quieres te dejo algo y te pones con mi coche.-bromeaba. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-          Peor no lo puedo dejar.-sintió que hablaba demasiado al comentar de esa forma algo con alguien que no la conocía de nada, pero Fernando rió y se lo tomó como algo positivo, haciendo que Yaiza se sintiese un poco más tranquila.- P-perdón.

-          No, no, si tienes razón.-movía la mano exagerando la referencia de la chica, que se sorprendía de que Fernando siguiese ahí parado en frente de ella.

-          Y… ¿Qué tal se ve esta semana?-se vio obligada a hablar al no entender por qué el chico se paraba con ella. Fernando hizo una mueca y negó.

-          No sabría qué decirte. A ver qué tal va.-ella asintió.- Y a ver si tú llevas la suerte a Lotus.-rió. Ella hizo una mueca dudándolo.

-          Viendo el recibimiento que me han dado, ya se lo pueden ganar.

-          Echarás de menos Red Bull después de esto, supongo.-ella asintió con ganas.- Es que trabajar con el novio era más fácil.-Yaiza tragó saliva. No era consciente de que su relación con Sebastian fuese tan conocida.

-          Y-ya... Y con Dani y todos.-generalizó.- El equipo de prensa estaba más controlado.

-          Anda, mira.-dirigió la mirada a un lado, por donde pasaba Kimi con su jefa de prensa. Yaiza se fue a poner en pie pero Fernando la hizo un gesto con la mano para que se quedase.- Ya le aviso yo, tranquila.-vio cómo iba hacia el finlandés, que estaba ya con cara de estar aburrido de entrevistas.- Tienes visita.-le dio una palmada en el hombro y Kimi dejó los ojos en blanco.

-          ¿Quién coño viene a molestarme ahora?-Fernando se quitó y Kimi vio a Yaiza, con su polo de Lotus, sentada en un asiento de su garaje mirándole, con cara de lamento. Volvió a poner los ojos en blanco y Fernando rió.- Ya tardaba.-se acercó y se sentó a su lado, guardando silencio para mirarla negando. Ella hizo una mueca de querer llorar poco sincera.- A ver, qué ha pasado…-Yaiza le contó la historia y Kimi rió.

-          Si no te rieses…

-          Es que es de risa.-ella bajó  la mirada.- ¿Y cómo es que andas por Ferrari? ¿Ya estás traicionando a tu nuevo equipo?

-          He ido a Mercedes, pero Sandra estaba insoportable.-él frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Y eso? ¿Ella también odia su nuevo equipo?-negó.

-          Si está encantada, además se lleva genial con Lewis.-Kimi alzó una ceja aceptando la información.- Pero no me deja mostrar mi enfado, me dice que soy negativa.

-          Hombre, la reina del positivismo no eres.

-          Creo que hoy tengo motivos ¿No?-Kimi puso los ojos en blanco y la miró a continuación.- Y fui a Red Bull –le ignoró- pero no estaba Seb. Ni Dani.

-          Vamos, que vienes a mí como última opción.-se sorprendió de su frase y le miró queriendo reír.

-          ¿Ahora te vas a poner celoso?

-          ¿Celoso? Por fin dejo de ser el primero en aguantarte, creo que hasta te invitaré a comer por ello.-Yaiza rió.

-          Siempre eres el primero. Pero no quiero ir a ti el primero porque sé que te agobias con nada.

-          Me agobio contigo.

-          Pero te pones celosín si no vengo a agobiarte.-Kimi puso cara de asco.- Si hasta me vas a invitar a comer, dices.

-          Se me están quitando las ganas.-ella rió.

-          He quedado con Seb a comer, pero puedes venirte.

-          Faltaría más que encima de venir a mí el último no me dejases acoplarme.-Ella rió.

-          ¿Ves? Celoso.-le dio un abrazo y Kimi intentó retirarse.

-          Pero a ver, relájate, que sigues sin trabajo.-consiguió entristecerla de nuevo, y Yaiza le dio un manotazo.- ¿Te ha dicho algo?-decidió cambiar de tema mirando a Fernando antes de centrarse en ella. Yaiza asintió.

-          Me ha preguntado que qué me pasaba y todo eso. Muy majo.

-          Dile esto a Seb, seguro que le alegras la vida.-la hizo reír otra vez.

-          Entonces te veo para comer ¿No?-Kimi asintió.- Pues habla con tu amigo que no sé dónde tenía pensado hacerlo.

-          Y tú deja de pasearte por los garajes que no son de Lotus a ver si te van a echar antes de empezar.

Le sacó la lengua y salió de allí, y puesto que eran las doce de la mañana, decidió pasar el tiempo hasta la comida dando vueltas. Hablar con Kimi siempre la alegraba y tranquilizaba fuese cual fuese el problema que la comía la cabeza, pero en ese momento estaba tan desconcertada con Lotus que no sabía cómo tomarse el incidente de ese día. Miraba su móvil de vez en cuando, esperando tener una llamada de alguien del equipo disculpándose con ella, pero la pantalla no mostraba ningún aviso.

Al contrario que ella, Mercedes vivía la mañana del martes llena de ajetreo. Lewis tuvo que realizar numerosas entrevistas pese a ser el día que era y Sandra pudo aprovecharse de ello para irse metiendo en su papel de nueva ayudante en la escudería. Monike resultó ser más habladora que Gina, y eso desde el primer momento la animó a soltarse con su nueva jefa. Preguntaba un sinfín de cosas, y aunque todo era muy diferente a Red Bull, Lewis la mantenía en diversión cada rato. Cuando finalmente acabaron los eventos mañaneros, Lewis se ofreció a comer con ella.

-          Vale…-le paró con las manos.- Hay un problema.

-          Cuéntame.

-          Dime que no te importa que comamos con Dani y Hülk.-Lewis rió. Negó.

-          Sabes que no me importa en absoluto.

-          Vale, pues vamos tirando y esperemos que a ellos tampoco.

-          ¿No crees que es muy precipitado?-iban de camino al centro de la FIA. Sandra le miró dudosa.- Presentarme en sociedad ante tus padres tan pronto, no sé.-rió.

-          Deben entender que es mi vida y como con quien quiero. Y si no, me voy de casa.-ahora rió él mientras traspasaban la puerta.- Ahí está Hülk.-el alemán estaba solo bebiendo un refresco en una mesa, y alzó la mirada al verles entrar al igual que una ceja mostrando sorpresa.- Vale, tú sonríe…-dijo fingiendo ella el gesto. Lewis rió de verdad al verla tan nerviosa.- ¡Hola! -llegó animada a la mesa y se sentó al lado de su amigo, que sonreía con la misma sinceridad con la que ella iba hacia la mesa. Lewis decidió sentarse al lado de Nico para dejar la otra silla vacía al lado de Sandra y permitir a Dani sentarse con ella.

-          Hola.-fue más soso que ella en el saludo, generalizándolo a los dos.

-          V-viene a comer ¿Vale? No te importa.-Nico negó.- Bien, bien. ¿Y Dani?

-          Venía de camino. ¿Le has visto?-ella negó.- Anda moribundo.

-          ¿Y eso?-Nico la miró alzando las cejas y la chica hizo una mueca.-Jo.

-          ¿Vosotros que tal?-se interesó por respeto.

-          Bien, es bastante entretenido el trabajo.

-          ¿No haces lo mismo que antes?

-          Sí, pero no. Mercedes tiene mucho jaleo este año, más que Red Bull, así que—

-          Dios, ya hablas como una de ellos.-Lewis rió al comentario de Nico, que la miraba asustado. Sandra también rió.

-          He tenido mucho curro ya, me he adaptado rápido.-Lewis le dio una patada a Sandra llamando su atención. Ambos le miraron y siguieron la dirección que les hacía él seguir con la mirada. Se giraron y vieron a Dani en la puerta, mirando con pucheros la mesa de los tres. Nico puso los ojos en blanco y negó, pero Sandra imitó el gesto del australiano y se levantó para ir corriendo a darle un abrazo.

-          La vida es una mierda.-explicó entre sollozos él. Ella asintió mientras le agarraba del brazo para ir hacia la mesa.- Ha sido un día horrible, sin ti me aburro en todos lados.-ambos seguían con pucheros y Nico iba repitiendo lo que decían en silencio y con muecas de burla.- ¿Y por qué le traes aquí?-miraba a Lewis como un niño enfadado. Lewis reía.- ¿Pretendes hacerme daño? ¿Darme envidia?-Lewis negaba riendo y Nico volvía a poner los ojos en blanco.

-          ¿Cuántos años tenemos?-preguntó el alemán.

-          Tú cállate.-le dio una colleja su amigo.- Envidioso.

-          ¿Me lo dices tú que acabas de decirle a este que si viene a darte envidia?-Lewis seguía riendo desde la llegada de Dani, y ahora la que negaba era Sandra, que miraba al inglés con los ojos achinados.

-          Y así son siempre.-Lewis asintió.

-          Te he dicho que era precipitado.-ambos rieron, y cuando Dani tomó asiento se decidieron para ver qué comer. Hablaron de temas banales hasta que llevaban medio plato.

-          ¿Y entonces te tratan bien o no hay punto de comparación con lo amables y majos que somos nosotros?-Lewis rió el comentario de Dani sin ofenderse. Sandra miró a su amigo con los ojos en blanco.

-          Como sigas así me voy ¿Eh?

-          Era broma…-no lo dijo muy convencido.- ¿Pero cómo te tratan?

-          Bien, cómo me van a tratar, idiota.

-          Seguro que no tan bien como—

-          Dani, te vas a llevar un guantazo al final.-Nico rió y Sandra le dio una patada.- Y tú otro.

-          ¿Pero qué he hecho yo ahora?

-          Tener cara de muerto.

-          La mía.-fue a reprocharle pero decidió dejarlo correr para no levantarse y cumplir su palabra de abofetearle. Lewis volví a reír.

-          ¿Es siempre así la hora de comer?-preguntó interesado.- Es que me encanta, si me dejáis vengo más veces.-Nico fue a responder pero Sandra le miró amenazándole.

-          Por supuesto que puedes venir. Ya te he dicho que no les importa. ¿Verdad?-volvió a amenazarles con la mirada y ambos tragaron saliva. Nico negó.

-          N-no, pero podrías preguntar—

-          Dani –alzó la mano.- para. ¿No os dais cuenta de que parecéis críos?-los dos se miraron.- Por dios, que soy la más pequeña de los tres y parece que os saco diez años a todos.-Lewis se extrañó.- No hablaba de ti.-le tranquilizó y volvió a mirar a los otros dos.- Me da igual lo que digáis. Dije que seguiría con vosotros porque sois mis amigos y es lo que quiero, pero también con él. Así que ir asumiéndolo.

Ninguno volvió a hablar del tema durante lo que quedaba de comida, y Sandra se encargó de ir cambiado de conversación para que todos fuesen participando de una forma u otra en la compañía. Pese a la incomodidad de Nico y Dani, Lewis se sentía de maravilla compartiendo comida con los tres, y cuando se tuvieron que poner en marcha para seguir con el trabajo lo hizo de mejor humor que anteriormente.

Por su parte, Yaiza seguía caminando por el Paddock sin pena ni gloria, y cando el móvil le empezó a sonar con una llamada de Kimi sintió que por fin podría entretenerse con algo. El chico la esperaba en el centro de la FIA, y no se sorprendió en demasía al verle aún solo tomándose algo.

-          Holita.-se dejó caer y Kimi la miró extrañado.- Que hola.

-          Ah, hola, hola.-rió.- ¿Qué tal te lo has pasado recorriéndote el Paddock?-resopló.

-          Ha sido apasionante…

-          Ya te he visto varias veces. Llevabas una alegría en el cuerpo que a poco más me uno a ti.-la hizo reír.- Tu amorcito viene ahora, por cierto.-asintió.

-          Me parece bien.

-          ¿Sabes ya a dónde iréis de vacaciones?

-          No. No me dejó siquiera mirar sitios, dice que él se encarga.

-          Tiene pasta, así que a un mal sitio no será.-ella rió.

-          Con tal de ir con él me—

-          Vale, sí, para.-rió de nuevo.- Desde que no folláis habéis vuelto a ser unos moñas. Mira –señaló a Sebastian, que llegaba a ellos.- que cara de atontado que trae.-Yaiza ignoró el insulto hacia el chico, al igual que el propio aludido, para recibir con una sonrisa a Sebastian que se sentaba a su lado. Se acercó a darla un beso.- Va, aire, venga.-daba golpes en la mesa y Sebastian le miró con el ceño fruncido.- Siempre dando besos, pesados.

-          ¿Quieres uno tú también o qué te pasa?-preguntó sorprendido. Kimi puso los ojos en blanco.

-          Lleva todo el día celosín, no le culpes.-volvió a darle otro beso a su chico tras el parón. No paraba de sonreír pese al día que llevaba, y que él la sonriese la animaba.- ¿Qué tal hoy?-él hizo una mueca.

-          Aburrido sin ti.-oyeron a Kimi hacer ruidos pero ni le miraron.- ¿Tú qué tal?-ella cambió el gesto.

-          Fatal.

-          Ya será menos.-le daba con la nariz en la suya, para animarla, pero Yaiza seguía negando con tristeza.

-          Me la han liado en Lotus.-se extrañó él al escucharla.- Las únicas dos personas que parecen saber que voy a trabajar con ellos no van a estar en Hungría en toda la semana, y el resto no tenía ni idea de que venía, así que llevo todo el día dando vueltas porque allí nadie me dice nada.

-          ¿Me tomas el pelo?-miró a Kimi esperando ver en él el gesto de alguna broma, pero Kimi negaba con una mueca también sin entender nada por segunda vez.- ¿Qué tipo de organización de mierda tienen?

-          Ni idea, pero espero que mañana me digan algo porque me siento estúpida por ahí danzando…

-          ¿Y no te han podido meter siquiera con el resto de prensa?

-          No.-se quejó.- Dicen que ellos no sabían nada de que yo iba y que no saben qué hacer conmigo. Que vaya mañana a ver.-estuvieron en silencio unos segundos en los que Sebastian intentaba comprender cómo Lotus podía hacer algo así, y luego volvió a mirarla a ella.

-          ¿Y qué has hecho entonces? ¿Dar vueltas?-ella asintió.

-          Al principio fui a Mercedes, con Sandra y Lewis, y se lo conté, pero me fui porque Sandra dice que estaba muy negativa. Así que fui a buscar a este –miró a Kimi- pero no estaba, así que me quedé con Fernando hasta que llegó.-Sebastian frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos como platos.

-          ¿Con… quién?

-          Fernando.

-          ¿Qué coño haces tú con Fernando?-Kimi reía pero Sebastian seguía igual de perplejo.

-          ¿Hablar? Me preguntó que qué tal, y que qué me pasaba, y se lo estuve contando.

-          ¿Por qué se lo cuentas a Fernando antes que a mí?-Kimi volvió a reír y Yaiza miraba a un lado para asumir que ahora el celoso era su chico.

-          Pues porque fui a Red Bull y tú no estabas. Así que cállate.

-          No, si es gracioso. Lo saben Lewis y Fernando antes que yo.

-          ¡Pues haber estado en Red Bull cuando he ido a buscarte!-reía, pero él ponía morros mirando a la nada.

-          ¿Ahora te vas a hacer amigo de Fernando? Porque eso sería darme un golpe muy bajo.

-          ¿Qué os pasa a los dos hoy con los celos?-les miraba riendo.

-          ¿Y a mí por qué me llamas celoso todo el rato, joder?-Kimi protestó.

-          Tú te has enfadado porque he ido también a los demás antes que a ti.-Kimi y Sebastian se miraron extrañados de compartir eso.- No es que no me halague –rió- pero, oye.

-          ¿Pero te vas a hacer su amigo o no?-ahora insistía Kimi.- A mí también me supondría un golpe bajo que te juntases con mi compañero.

-          Pues sí. Me voy a hacer íntima de Fer.

-          Ahora le llama Fer.-Sebastian negó.

-          ¡Para!-le dio en el brazo riendo.- Sois idiotas.-pausaron la conversación para pedir la comida, y luego continuó Yaiza cuando los platos ya estaban en la mesa.- Bueno, qué, a dónde me llevas de vacaciones.-Sebastian devoraba su plato y se la quedaba mirando sin saber qué decir.- Primero traga, anda.-él asintió y luego habló.

-          ¿Yo que sé? Aún no he mirado nada.

-          Va, venga, dímelo…-le suplicaba, pero Sebastian miraba a los lados asustado por la insistencia.

-          P-pero si te acabo de decir que no he mirado nada.-Yaiza le miró cambiando el gesto de nerviosismo al de enfado.- No he tenido tiempo de—

-          Seb.

-          Q-qué.

-          Cómo que no has tenido tiempo.

-          Pero si estoy contigo todo el rato ¿No lo ves?

-          Pero no folláis.- Kimi sintió la necesidad de recordarlo, y Sebastian le miró alzando una ceja juzgándole.

-          ¿Y qué? ¿Eso te impide no mirar nada?-Yaiza ignoró a Kimi.

-          Pues sí, porque si no la sorpresa se jode.-ahora el enfado de Yaiza se volvió a convertir en alegría y emoción.

-          ¿Sorpresa? Ay.-se llevó las manos a la boca.- ¿Es una sorpresa?

-          A ver, no te emociones tampoco ¿Eh? –ella se abrazó a Sebastian.- Ni caso.

-          Me encanta, me encanta.

-          Pero si no sabes a dónde vamos…

-          ¿Tú sí?

-          ¿No te acabo de decir que no?

-          A lo mejor sabes el sitio pero no exactamente.-frunció el ceño.- Joder, no sé, a lo mejor sabes el país pero no la ciudad o la zona o—

-          No, no sé nada aún.-ahora el rostro de ella mostraba decepción.

-          Pues vaya sorpresa…

-          La sorpresa es que te llevaré de vacaciones a un sitio guay sin que lo sepas. ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Qué más da el lugar si te va a gustar igual?

-          ¿Y tú qué sabes?

-          Hombre –se encogió de hombros.- me lo imagino.

-          No le gusta la playa.-Kimi volvió a hablar, y Sebastian le miró extrañado antes de girarse a ella y comprobar que asentía.

-          ¿Qué? No jodas.

-          Te lo dije estando en Mallorca, y también en Miami, pero veo que no me escuchas cuando hablo.

-          ¿En serio?

-          Sí, cuando fuimos a la playa en Mallorca por ejemplo, que ni me metí.-Sebastian recordó, pero volvió a extrañarse.

-          ¿Y qué coño hacías yendo a Mallorca, y a un yate?

-          No hablemos del estado en el que me encontraba yo el finde antes de Mallorca, porque creo que el lugar de destino me daba completamente igual en ese momento.-Sebastian aceptó no querer recordar aquello.

-          Pues sin playa…  Me quitas las ideas…

-          ¿Tenías ideas?

-          Yai, no, joder. Para. No tenía nada, pero obviamente sin playa pues cuando vaya a mirar hay sitios que ya no los miro.-le veía desilusionado.

-          Oye, que si te gusta la playa podemos ir a la playa…

-          No, da igual.

-          Pero—

-          Yai, ya iré yo a la playa la semana de antes. Si no me importa, yo con tal de ir contigo—

-          Venga, venga.-Kimi volvió a interrumpir dando golpes en la mesa. Ambos le miraron agotados.- Pero cuándo vais a follar.-volvió a sacarlo y Sebastian se mostró alarmado.

-          ¿Te quieres callar ya?

-          Encima que intento que te levante el castigo—

-          Pues mejor no te metas.-interrumpió ahora ella.- Que tú haga siglos que no follas y te mueras de ganas no quiere decir que lo demás tengamos que estar igual.-Sebastian se tapó la boca para reír un poco al recordar la imagen de Kimi desnudo en el cuarto de Sandra, y el propio Kimi decidió bajar la mirada al plato para seguir comiendo. Yaiza le miro boquiabierta.- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-apoyó las manos en la mesa y agachó el rostro en busca del de Kimi.

-          ¿Pasar de qué? Me habéis dicho que me calle—

-          ¡¿Estás con alguien?!-Kimi miró corriendo a Sebastian, que se aguantaba la risa.

-          ¿Eh? N-no, no.-en el fondo no mentía, pero se estaba empezando a poner nervioso, pues Yaiza asumía que sí y daba palmadas y rebotaba en la silla.

-          ¡Ay! ¡Ay que te me has echado novia!

-          ¡¿Eh?! Que no, joder, para.-la suplicaba tranquilizarse.

-          Dime quien es, enséñame una foto—

-          Pero que te estoy diciendo que—

-          No la conoces, déjale.-Sebastian quiso ayudar pero la forma no fue la apropiada a los ojos de Kimi, que le fulminaba con la vista al darle a la chica la idea de que sí tenía novia. Sebastian se dio cuenta en el acto e intentó arreglarlo.- O-o sea que no tiene pero que se lio con una y ya.

-          Cuándo.-Yaiza pedía detalles sin terminar de creerlo.

-          H-hace dos semanas.

-          Hace dos semanas estábamos en Finlandia.-Sebastian tragó saliva y Kimi le miró con rabia.

-          Hace tres, perdón.

-          Hace tres estábamos en Silverstone.

-          P-pues hace—

-          Seb.-Kimi le mandó parar antes de seguir estropeándolo. El alemán agachó la mirada y se pasó la mano por el pelo para calmarse un poco. Ella miró a Kimi otra vez.

-          ¿Por qué no me lo quieres decir?

-          Porque no.-Sebastian miró a Kimi pidiéndole que insistiese en una excusa mejor, porque Yaiza bajaba la mirada disgustada. Pero el finlandés se mantuvo en silencio hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

-          Jo, pero si yo ya sabes que—

-          Yai, haz el favor de callarte de una jodida vez.-tanto Sebastian como ella se quedaron petrificados mirándole.- No me sale de los huevos decírtelo, porque me niego a soportar tus comentarios al respecto. Así que deja de insistirme porque serás la última en saberlo ¿Vale?-tardó unos segundos en aceptar las palabras de Kimi, pero asintió bajando la mirada a su propio plato a la vez que Kimi se ponía en pie para irse de allí.

-          Espera un momento ¿Vale?-Sebastian le susurró al oído antes de levantarse y salir detrás de su amigo, el cual había pillado velocidad. Le paró agarrándole del brazo.- ¿Se puede saber por qué—

-          Cállate.

-          No me da la puta gana callarme.-Kimi le miró retándole, pero la furia en Sebastian era mayor que la de su propia mirada.- Ella no tiene la culpa de que no queráis decírselo.

-          Ni de que tú seas un puto bocazas.

-          Lo sea o no tómala conmigo, no con ella.-Kimi miró a un lado aguantando la rabia.- Mira, siento haber hablado sin tener que haberlo hecho, pero no creo que se merezca que la hables así. Ya sabes cómo le afecta lo que tú la dices siempre.

-          Pues que madure, ya es mayorcita.-Sebastian negaba.

-          No sé qué puto cable se te ha cruzado en dos segundos para que digas eso, porque sé que no lo dirías—

-          Deja de psicoanalizar todo lo que hago e intenta controlar la lengua antes de volver a hablar más de la cuenta.

-          Y tú intenta aclarar las cosas con Sandra de una vez por todas antes de seguir haciendo el gilipollas con ella y tomarla con la única persona en este circo que te respeta hasta cuando la tratas como la tratas.-no quiso quedarse a ver si le respondía, por lo que regresó al interior del centro para terminar de comer con Yaiza e intentar animarla a ignorar lo que Kimi le había dicho. No consiguió cambiar su expresión en toda la comida, y ni siquiera invitarla a pasar la tarde con él en Red Bull la hizo olvidar el desastroso día que había vivido en todos los sentidos.


	120. Sin opciones

No era algo a lo que soliese darle demasiadas vueltas, pero la idea de tener a Yaiza ajena a todo por fin se había cobrado el primer encontronazo. Le había dicho a Sandra varias veces que él estaría dispuesto a contarle su situación a la chica sin ningún tipo de problemas, pero la insistencia de ella en mantenerlo en secreto había acabado llevándole a actuar de una forma que no quería.

Decidió centrarse en el trabajo que tenía por la tarde para olvidarse de lo que le había dicho a su amiga, y agradeció que el tema no le torturase por la noche permitiéndole dormir de forma plácida. A ella sin embargo la discusión le seguía dando vueltas, y lejos de tener interés en saber algo de la supuesta chica lo único que necesitaba saber era por qué Kimi le había dicho lo que le había dicho. Seguía pensando en ello mientras se secaba el pelo por la mañana antes de bajar a desayunar con Sandra, que la esperaba junto a Dani, Lewis y Nico en una mesa en el buffet. Ni siquiera se sorprendió de verlos a los cuatro juntos.

-          Vaya cara.-comentó a su amiga, que la ignoró por completo mientras dejaba en la mesa sus tostadas y su zumo.- No me jodas que sigues igual que ayer por lo de Lotus ¿Eh?-seguía ignorándola.

-          ¿Qué pasa con Lotus?-Dani se interesó, y al ver que Yaiza seguía sin hablar decidió contar la historia la propia Sandra.- ¿Y no te han llamado aún?-ella negó.

-          Me pasaré ahora a ver…

-          Pero hija, no es plan de ir con esa cara por la vida.-Sandra insistía y Yaiza negó otra vez, informándola así de que ese no era el problema, preocupándola a ella y a todos.- ¿Ha pasado algo?-Yaiza cogía su vaso de zumo para mantenerlo en el aire sin beber nada, pensativa.- ¿Es Seb?

-          No.-resumió. Todos esperaban en mayor o menor medida a que siguiese.- Es Kimi.-Hubiesen hecho un comentario ingenioso sobre lo poco sorprendente que era tener algún problema con Kimi, pero entre que era Yaiza y entre que las cosas con el finlandés habían cambiado para mejor con todos, ninguno supo qué decir.

-          ¿Q-qué ha pasado?-Sandra era lógicamente la más preocupada, pero ninguno esperaba que la respuesta de la chica fuese la que fue. Yaiza se tomó unos segundos para hablar, sin miedo a decir algo que a Kimi pudiese molestarle a esas alturas.

-          Creo que Kimi tiene novia, o algo así.-Nico se atragantó con su café, pero pasó desapercibido para la suerte de todos, que se miraban de reojo alarmados mientras Yaiza miraba su zumo.- O sea, eso me da igual, no es la cosa. Es que ayer le pregunté por ello y tras insistirle un poco se puso hecho una furia y me dijo que yo sería la última en enterarme por su boca de algo así porque no quiere tener que aguantar mis comentarios.-Los tres chicos miraron de reojo a Sandra, que se mordía el labio sintiéndose realmente culpable por lo que había pasado.- Se enfadó muchísimo porque se lo pregunté, y sinceramente no entiendo por qué…-hablaba desganada, con vergüenza, y conociéndola como la conocían, daban por hecho que se pusiese a llorar en cualquier momento.

-          P-pero te dijo algo al final o…

-          No. Se levantó y se fue. Seb salió detrás de él pero no me dijo qué le contó.

-          ¿Seb que dijo? Quiero decir ¿Estaba delante?-Yaiza asintió.

-          De hecho le escapó a él lo de que Kimi está con alguien –Sandra hizo una mueca de rabia.- pero no dijo nada. Kimi me estaba negando que tuviese novia y como yo no paraba de preguntar Seb me dijo que no conocía a la chica, y desde ahí Kimi se enfadó bastante aunque Seb intentó explicarme lo justo para que parase de preguntar.-ninguno comentó nada y ella siguió mirando su zumo.- Supongo que lo último que quiere es que yo me entere.

-          Seguro que no es eso.-Lewis intentó ayudar.- A ver, recuerda que sois como hermanos ya, no querrá que juzgues a la chica o algo.

-          Exacto.-Dani animaba también.- Piensa que a lo mejor le pone nervioso la idea de decírtelo a ti por ser tú.

-          Creo que es eso precisamente lo que pasa, solo que no en el término de amistad fraternal que queréis darle.

-          Yai, no empieces.-Sandra volvía a querer parar su pesimismo, sin saber cómo esa vez. Ahora en su cabeza sólo reinaba un estado de dudas por sentirse culpable y a la vez sentir verdadera rabia hacia Kimi por cómo lo había llevado frente a Yaiza.- Sabemos cómo es Kimi, y ya nos ha quedado claro que eres su niña mimada, así que no pienses ahora que no te soporta o cosas de las tuyas.-Terminó de hablar y la chica se levantó tras beberse su zumo de un trago, cogiendo su macuto para ponérselo a la espalda. Sandra puso los ojos en blanco.- ¿Ya te vas cabreada otra vez? Joder, tía—

-          No.-la paró, de forma brusca.- Me voy a Lotus a ver si con suerte me dan trabajo de una vez y puedo ignorar que siempre acabe yo mal parada con todo el mundo.-pausó unos segundos mientras el resto volvía a mirarse de reojo.- Os veo luego…

La chica desapareció por la puerta del buffet sin dejar de ser observada por todos los que ocupaban esa mesa. En el momento en el que Yaiza desapareció de su punto de mira, todos giraron su rostro al de Sandra, que bajaba su vista al plato vacío frente a ella para intentar analizar lo que estaba pasando.

Ninguno quiso interrumpir sus pensamientos, por lo que decidieron conversar entre ellos dejándola el margen suficiente para poner al día sus ideas y saber qué hacer con Kimi. Si algo seguía teniendo claro pese a lo que su amiga le acababa le decir era que Yaiza no debía saber nada de su relación con Kimi. Fuese esta como fuese. Y sin embargo empezaba a ver claro que el chico tenía algún problema con el hecho de tener que guardar el secreto.

Sintió un golpe en el estómago cuando le vio entrar al buffet acompañado de su ingeniero. Se apoyó en la mesa con las manos para impulsarse y ponerse en pie, pero algo la hacía quedarse anclada a su asiento dándose un poco más de tiempo. Sin embargo su cabeza no quería alargar mucho ese momento, y aunque temía una discusión con Kimi, fue a él intentando mostrar amabilidad mientras el resto de la mesa la veía marchar sin interrumpirla.

-          Tenemos que hablar.-Se cruzó de brazos de forma bastante dejada mientras llegaba al stand en el que el chico buscaba una mermelada de su gusto.

-          ¿Ahora?-no le hacía falta saber de qué.

-          Sí.-Kimi miró a su ingeniero de forma fugaz para pedirle unos minutos y fue hacia ella. No se movieron de ese sitio.- Yai ha hablado conmigo, bueno, con todos.-señaló con la mirada hacia la mesa, desviando la de Kimi antes de encontrarse los dos de nuevo.- Cómo se te ocurre hablarla así…

-          Algo tenía que decirla.-se defendía.

-          ¿Algo? No te estoy hablando del qué, sino del cómo.

-          Bueno, Sandra –acababan de empezar y Kimi ya estaba agotado. La chica se mordió el labio y mantuvo la calma para hacerle saber que no buscaba discutir.- no me quedó más remedio. Estoy un poco cansado ya del tema de que Yai no se pueda enterar, y luego está Seb que es un bocazas y yo que no soy al que más ideas se le ocurren. Y ella, claro que cuando le da por algo no para—

-          No creo que sea justo que la culpes a ella…-Kimi miró a Sandra con decepción.

-          No la estoy culpando de nada. Me culpo a mí por no ser capaz de reaccionar cuando se pone insistente.-Sandra asintió.- Y culpo al hecho de tener que guardar secretitos como este con ella.-Sandra entendió que ese era el mensaje que la involucraba en la situación entre Kimi y Yaiza. No supo cómo contestarle sin parecer enfadada, pues realmente no lo estaba pero sentía que no iba a poder comunicarse con él de otra forma. Se tomó su tiempo para buscar qué decir.

-          Yo no quiero que lo sepa.-Kimi asintió.

-          Y yo no quiero callármelo.-Sandra le miraba mordiéndose el labio, entreteniéndose en ello para calmarse.

-          Supuestamente no estamos juntos ni tenemos nada serio, no sé por qué quieres decírselo.

-          No es eso. No te he dicho que quiera ir y decírselo. Lo único que quiero es poder decirle qué pasa si me pregunta. Nunca me ha dado por pensar en ello porque Yai por suerte vive en su mundo a veces y no se da cuenta de nada, pero ahora sinceramente me toca mucho los huevos tener que mentirla, más que nada porque ha llegado un momento en el que no sé mentirla y si lo hago la cago como ayer.-Sandra giró el rostro hacia el stand para defenderse de su mirada.- Y puesto que, como dices, no tenemos nada serio, no sé qué te da miedo decirle.

-          Que no tengamos nada serio no significa que no pasen cosas entre tú y yo. No la quise siquiera decir que nos liamos estando borrachos en Mallorca, como para querer decirla que nos hemos liado y acostado mil veces y que encima estamos como quiera que estemos.-Kimi llevó su mano al bol de mermeladas para coger dos y se separó del stand.

-          Pues yo no quiero seguir con esto.-la chica alzó las cejas.- Con la mentira, lo que sea que hayas creado hacia ella.

-          No es ninguna mentira, es sólo—

-          Lo sabe todo el mundo. Incluido Nico. No sé hasta qué punto le va a gustar saber eso cuando se entere.

-          Lo de Nico no fue cosa mía, nos pilló. De hecho si por mí fuese no lo sabría nadie, porque si la gente lo sabe es porque Seb nos pilló.

-          ¿Me estás diciendo que no se lo habrías contado a Dani o Hülkenberg? Porque creo que lo dudo.

-          En todo caso –comenzó tras pausar unos segundos- sólo lo sabrían ellos tres. Porque entiendo que tú se lo dirías a Seb de no habernos visto.-Kimi asintió, y volvieron a guardar un poco de silencio mientras Kimi miraba sus mermeladas para distraerse.- Además, Yai no tiene por qué enterase nunca de esto.-Kimi alzó la mirada a ella.

-          ¿Nunca?

-          Sí.

-          Me estás diciendo entonces que vamos a seguir así siempre. Liándonos sin pensar en nada más serio.

-          ¿Cuándo he dicho yo eso?-pese a todo seguían hablando de la forma más cordial posible.

-          Dices que Yai no se tiene por qué enterar. Me imagino que si tú y yo alguna vez llegamos a tener algo serio no tendríamos que ir escondiéndonos del mundo para que ella no lo sepa. Ni tendríamos que actuar como si no nos mirásemos estando ella delante.-Sandra volvió a sentir ese golpe en el estómago que la descolocaba. No había llegado a pensar en eso, dando por hecho que siempre se había visto con Kimi como algo lejano a una pareja pese a su claro deseo de intentarlo. Se apoyó en el stand con una mano mientras miraba al suelo.- Haz lo que quieras. A mí no me parece normal lo que la estás haciendo. Por mucho que te joda el cómo de pesada se pueda poner, eso tenía sentido cuando ni tú querías reconocer lo que nos pasaba, pero ahora no tienes problemas para decírselo a todo el mundo, incluso para hablarlo con Nico aunque sea para aclararlo, y a ella ni siquiera se lo quieres dejar ver.

-          Pero eso es decisión mía… El no querer que lo sepa.

-          Pero es una decisión egoísta, porque me influye a mí. Y creo que nunca te has parado a tener en cuenta si yo quiero decírselo.

-          ¿Por qué vas a querer decírselo? No sé qué cambia.-Kimi rió con desgana.

-          Es mi amiga, y la tuya. Y la novia de mi amigo, ignorando que es una más de todos nosotros y la que, por cierto, hizo que nos conociésemos de una forma u otra.-Sandra bajó la mirada.- Y porque te juro que no entiendo a qué se debe el no querer decírselo, aunque tú me des tus motivos, no los comparto en absoluto, y te aseguro que más de una vez nos habría venido de lujo su opinión o consejo. Y estoy seguro de que lo sabes.-pausó.- Insisto en que hagas lo que quieras, pero yo si ella vuelve a mostrar interés en esto no voy a callármelo.-le miró asombrada.

-          ¿Y qué pasa si yo no quiero?

-          ¿Y qué pasa si yo sí?-Sandra cerró los ojos y negó.- Me sorprende que tú puedas ser egoísta y yo no.

-          No es ser egoísta o dejar de serlo, Kimi. Es el saber que si tú se lo dices a mí me destrozarías –Kimi negó frente a la palabra usada por Sandra, la cual veía exagerada- y si tú no lo dices no pasa absolutamente nada.

-          ¿Y si te digo que a mí me destroza no poder decírselo?-ella le miró con la misma sorpresa que antes.

-          Dudo que—

-          Ayer tuve que contestarla de una forma que te aseguro me tocó mucho los huevos, y sé que ha estado mal por ello. Y estoy cansado de estas cosas porque estar mal con ella además de lo que ya trae consigo me supone estar mal con Seb, porque parece mentira que seas la que presumes de conocerla tanto y desde siempre pero luego parece que somos los demás los únicos que vemos lo mal que estamos llevando esto con ella. Y por defender tu teoría que no va a ningún lado soy yo el que la caga con Yai. Y estoy hasta los cojones de cagarla con ella, porque ya la he hecho daño en su momento, y nunca he pretendido hacer eso. Y cuanto más la conozco más me jode hacer algo que la duela. Y no me hace falta conocerla desde siempre para saber que esto no está bien.

-          Kimi…

-          Y sí, Sandra, me destroza, como tú dices, porque es mi amiga. E insisto en que no es que quiera decírselo, es que no quiero mentirla. Y ayer tuve que mentirla. Que podría haberlo hecho de otra forma, estoy de acuerdo, pero resulta que tengo defectos como todos sabéis.-el que no siguiese hablando ayudó a la chica a asimilar todas sus palabras mientras seguía apoyada en el stand con una mano. Seguía sin querer decírselo a Yaiza, pero lo último que quería era estar mal con Kimi. El finlandés entendió que ella no iba a responderle, y se giró soltando de nuevo sus mermeladas sobre el bol, aceptando que se le había ido el hambre.

-          Kimi.-interrumpió su marcha sólo mencionándole. No quiso siquiera mirarle por miedo a que la viese así de decaída y perdida.- No quiero discutir contigo.-él guardaba silencio.- O sea, no discutir…  Estar mal. No quiero volver a la mierda de antes.-él asintió.

-          No te preocupes.

-          K-kimi…-volvió a llamarle. Esta vez sí le miró.- ¿Se lo vas a decir?-él se mordió el labio dejando la mirada perdida a un lado antes de regresarla a Sandra.

-          Si me pregunta, sí.

No quiso frenar su marcha otra vez, pero su última respuesta la provocó tanto dolor que no supo moverse de allí hasta que Dani y Nico llegaron a ella con Lewis para ir hacia el circuito. No quisieron preguntarla por nada, y ese día más que nunca Nico y Dani se arrepintieron de no poder estar con ella en toda la mañana.

Pese a eso, Lewis sabía el papel que podía tomar en todo aquello, y procuró que durante los eventos de la mañana Sandra estuviese lo más distraída posible, y cada vez que conseguía sacarle una risa se sentía bastante realizado. Aun así tanto él como Sandra sabían que la chica no había dejado de pensar en ello en toda la mañana, y Kimi estaba en la misma situación aunque su problema era desde el otro bando.

Agradeció que su jefa de prensa le anunciase que no tenía nada que hacer hasta la tarde, y aprovechó que sólo eran las doce del mediodía para intentar arreglar lo que él mismo había estropeado sin querer. Estaba en el Pit Lane, y aunque no solía hacer esas cosas, decidió pasarse por su antigua escudería esperando encontrar allí a Yaiza. Se alegró al verla con su polo del equipo sentada en una silla, leyendo unos papeles, y entendió que al menos ese día ya tenía trabajo. Quiso acercarse a ella con calma, pero el conocer a cada miembro de ese equipo no se lo puso fácil. Muchos gritaron su nombre al verle entrar, y se acercaron a saludarle mientras él despotricaba en silencio contra todos y cada uno de ellos. Miraba a Yaiza, que a su vez había alzado la vista al oír su nombre. La vio cansada y un poco despistada, y sintió un duro golpe al verla retirarle la mirada sin siquiera poner interés en ello.

-          Luego os veo.-paró el sermón de uno de los mecánicos para ir hacia la zona del garaje en la que se encontraba ella. Se paró a su lado, mirándola de brazos cruzados buscando así no tener que gesticular con sus manos de forma inútil.- ¿Podemos hablar?-De camino a Lotus había dudado en cuanto a cómo se iba a encontrar a la chica. La recordaba en todos sus encuentros tras alguna discusión, y sólo esperaba o verla decaída o furiosa, pues en ambas situaciones había sabido recuperarla. Y sin embargo la chica parecía llevar días sin dormir y apenas mostraba interés en hablar con él. Se levantó con calma. No fingía no verle, sólo le hacía saber que estaba agotada de aquello.- Yai—

-          Kimi, mira.-hablaba sin apenas fuerzas, dejando que las palabras se perdiesen desde su boca en el aire sin encontrar con firmeza un destinatario.- Ya está ¿Sabes? Siento haberte preguntado nada. –ni siquiera le mostraba enfado o regañaba, y eso le hacía sentir incluso peor.- Sé que piensas que soy una pesada, lo sé, créeme. Entre burla y burla es una cosa que me has dejado clara desde el primer día, que te parezco una pesada. A todas horas. -Kimi cerró los ojos defraudado al recordar su conversación con ella en su propia casa respecto al mismo tema.- Y ya está. Lo asumo. Lo acepto de una vez. No me meteré en nada de lo que hagas, siento haber intentado ser cercana o lo que quiera que haya sido o haber pensado que tú me veías como yo te veía a ti, pero por favor, por favor, basta.-sólo la miraba sin ser capaz de interrumpirla, y ella se comportaba como si estuviese a punto de llorar pero su cuerpo no quisiese proporcionarle ninguna lágrima más.- He intentado amoldarme a todo, pero no lo he conseguido. Ya te lo dije, yo nunca he intentado cambiar cómo eres, tu forma de ser ni nada, al fin y al cabo si me acerco a ti es por ello, pero tú no paras de intentar cambiarme a mí. Me llamas moñas de forma despectiva porque es algo que no te gusta, me llamas pesada con cada cosa que hago... Lo siento, de verdad, siento si me tienes que soportar por culpa de Seb o por la mía propia, pero… Yo no aguanto más. Cada vez que me hablas así me destrozas.-Kimi alargó su pestañeo para asimilar su palabra.- Lo acepto ¿Vale? –señalaba con las manos el hueco que existía entre ellos en ese momento.- Siento no haber respetado lo que hayas querido hacerme saber y no me he enterado o—

-          Yai.-estaba agotado de escuchar sus palabras, y no sabía cómo hacerla saber que nada de lo que había dicho era cierto. La chica se calló para mirarle, con la misma desgana que había hablado.- No quiero que vuelvas a pensar ni una sola vez que intento cambiar como eres. Por muy moñas o pesada que te llame, no estaría aquí o estaría contigo siempre si no fuese porque me gusta como eres.-se mantenían fijos.- Lo último que quiero es que seas como yo, que lo único que sé hacer es cagarla con la gente que, como bien has dicho, nunca ha intentado cambiar lo que soy. Me niego a que piensas que quiero que seas como yo o algo que pueda ser parecido a mí. Quiero que seas tú, siempre, poder llamarte pesada, moñas, o hasta loba desenfrenada, es que me da igual. A mí me gusta esa Yai, y por eso me gusta repetírtelo siempre, me gusta llamarte moñas o cosas así porque son cosas opuestas a mí, y me gusta recordarme, o recordarte a ti y a los demás que pese a ello yo quiero tenerte al lado.-pausó, un tiempo que a Yaiza le vino demasiado bien para mantenerse serena en la medida de lo posible mientras su llanto la atizaba en el interior.- Lo siento, de verdad.-Yaiza bajó la mirada, haciéndole sentir que ni creía ni quería escucharle, al menos para seguir firme.- No tenía un buen día, y la tomé contigo. Y lo siento, en serio, lo siento porque sé que pensarás que siempre la tomo contigo y sí, es cierto, y te pido también perdón por ello, pero resulta que o la tomo contigo o la tomo con Seb, porque sólo estoy con vosotros y a él le ignoro siempre, pero a ti te escucho y exploto. No por ti, sino porque yo soy así. Pero con eso no quiero decir que seas pasada.-ella seguía mirando al suelo.- Sé que a ti no, pero a mí me alegra el saber que tenemos broncas así.-le miró.- Todo este circo era bastante aburrido sólo con Seb dando por saco, ahora al menos estás tú, que cuando no la cago me sigues la corriente bastante bien.-respiró un poco más tranquilo al ver que ella bajaba la mirada otra vez con una leve sonrisa.- Aunque a veces la cague, sí. Pero no es la primera vez y siempre he conseguido que me vuelvas a dar la tabarra.-bromeó, haciéndola sonreír otra vez.- La verdad es que por mucho que me queje, se nota bastante cuando no estás por mi alrededor dando por saco. Llego hasta a echarlo de menos.-mantenía su sonrisa tímida con él.- Tenía un mal día, en serio. Y te aseguro que si por mí fuese, serías la primera en saberlo.-hizo referencia al tema en cuestión, haciendo que Yaiza frunciese el ceño sin llegar a entenderlo. Kimi se mordió el labio.- Si quieres saberlo te lo diré.

-          ¿Cómo?-habló de nuevo.

-          Lo que me preguntaste.-pausó.- Si quieres que te lo diga, te lo diré.

-          ¿Tú quieres decírmelo?-fue a asentirla, pero le frenó.- Kimi… ¿De verdad quieres?-se obligó a pensar en ello por su insistencia. Se moría de ganas de decírselo, de poder compartir con ella lo que estaba pasando, lo que sentía, y escuchar lo que tuviese que decir. Pero tenía miedo. Primero por su reacción al comprobar que era la última en saberlo ya que Sandra no quería decírselo. Por si ambas chicas entraban en una discusión por su interés en contárselo. Y segundo, por si lo que Sandra le había dicho se hacía realidad y volvían a entrar en un bucle de no querer ni mirarse. Miraba al suelo, dejando que las dos opciones le devorasen por dentro, llegando a la conclusión de que si le decía a la chica algo todo se echaría a perder tanto entre él y Sandra como entre ambas amigas. Y que, sin embargo, si se mantenía en silencio, la única víctima de todo aquello era él. Esperando dar con la manera de que Yaiza no tuviese por qué verse afectada por ello en el futuro. La miró sin saber qué decirla, y ella ladeó una sonrisa tímida encogiéndose de hombros.- Entonces no me lo digas.

-          No te he dicho que—

-          Estás dudándolo, y si lo dudas yo no quiero saberlo.-pausaron.

-          ¿En serio?

-          En serio.-ambos asintieron poniendo punto final a ese tema, y ella se giró hacia su asiento para coger sus papeles de nuevo.

-          ¿Ya te han solucionado el problema?-Yaiza hizo una mueca.

-          No del todo. Siguen sin tareas que darme, así que me han hecho leerme notas de prensa antiguas para que entienda cómo es la escudería en prensa.

-          Suena apasionante.

-          Lo es.-bromeaban.- Tengo la tarde libre, y mañana de momento sólo me han dicho que puedo ir con Pastor y su jefa de prensa a la conferencia de pilotos, para al menos hacer algo. Pero por lo visto andan mosqueadisimos entre unas cosas y otras, porque Aline y Martin no dicen nada.

-          Al menos te tratarán bien y eso ¿No?-Yaiza se sonrió al ver que empezaba a actuar de nuevo como hermano mayor. Ella asintió, aunque congeló el gesto acompañándolo de sus cejas alzadas al ver que Kimi se giraba a un miembro de Lotus que pasaba por su espalda y que pertenecía a prensa.- Eh, tú.-el hombre se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a saludar a Kimi con una sonrisa, sorprendido de verle por allí.- A esta la tratáis como si os fuese a solucionar la mierda de coche que habéis hecho.-el hombre rió dispuesto a irse, pero Kimi insistía.- Menos risitas, no me hagáis volver a venir y dar de hostias a alguien.-miró a Yaiza, que se aguantaba la risa, y llevó su mano hacia su mejilla para hacerla una carantoña bien parecida a un pellizco tierno.- Si te la juegan me avisas, que vengo y parto piernas.

-          Hecho.-le confirmó.

-          Y si no habla con Grosjean que ese seguro que está hasta los cojones también.-rió ella, y el hombre no fue capaz de moverse de allí hasta que Kimi se fue. Yaiza paró de reír una vez se fue, mirando al miembro de Lotus que se ofrecía a darle algo de entretenimiento preparando horarios por miedo a que Kimi volviese.

Aceptó con gusto organizar los horarios de los eventos de Romain, y sólo el ver la cantidad de entrevistas que tenía le hacía debatir si de verdad el francés estaría tan cabreado con la escudería como Kimi decía. Rió unas cuantas veces desde la salita de Lotus, y allí estuvo hasta que la hora de comer se la llevó al motorhome para pasar el rato.

Coincidir entre todos era bastante difícil, lo sabían por experiencia, pero aun así intentaban encontrar la forma de encontrase para compartir al menos esa hora de almuerzo. En Force India había habido poco trabajo por la mañana, y Nico se paseaba por el Pit Lane esperando encontrar allí a Sandra. Le costó aceptar que ahora le tocaba asomarse a Mercedes y no a Red Bull, pero aun así decidió esperarse en la entrada hasta que ella apareciese.

-          Ey.-se sorprendió de ver a Lewis solo, pero decidió aceptar su saludo amistoso por no faltar al respeto.- ¿Buscas a Sandra?

-          Sí.

-          Andaba organizando unas entrevistas, pero viene en unos minutos.

-          Ah, vale, pues…-se giraba buscando algo que le entretuviese hasta entonces.- Voy a—

-          Puedes pasar ¿Eh?-le ofrecía la entrada a Mercedes.- No mordemos.

-          No, no, da igual.

-          Si te invitase ella si pasarías ¿No?-reía, pero Nico se sentía realmente incómodo.

-          ¿Cómo?-el inglés se encogió de hombros, aún con actitud amable.

-          Sé que tú no me…-se señalaba a sí mismo con una mueca de desprecio. Nico volvió a sentirse incómodo.

-          Oh, no, no. Es que prefiero esperar fuera. Si cuando estaba en Red Bull pasaba igual, odiaba ir a verles porque me sentía raro.-Lewis asintió con media sonrisa y se dispuso a marcharse aceptando su petición de quedarse allí. Nico no supo si era su voz interior o la de la propia Sandra en su cabeza la que le pedía retenerle.- Oye…-Lewis se giró.- Que…-pensaba cómo hablar.- Que lo siento, si has pensado que Dani y yo no queremos que estés por aquí o algo.-Lewis sonrió.

-          Tranquilo, sé que no soy el compañero ideal.-rió.

-          No, si—

-          Hülk, tú y yo nos hemos llevado bien siempre, pero sé que este año eso ha cambiado, por motivos que ambos sabemos.-Nico asintió disgustado.- Y sé que encima eres muy amigo de Nico, y Dani también… Así que entiendo que no queráis ni verme.-rió, aunque no conseguía que Nico le imitase.

-          Aun así a mí me caes bien.-Lewis se mostró una agradable sorpresa al oírle decir eso, pero la escondió bajo un gesto tímido.- Que te odio por haber estado con Yai y que estás a hostias con mi amigo, sí, pero…-Lewis rió.- Tú lo has dicho, siempre nos hemos llevado bien. Y Sandra te aprecia bastante, y Dani y yo queremos que ella esté bien, así que lo siento si te hemos molestado con algún comentario o—

-          Ey, tranquilo.-le paró.- En serio, no pasa nada. Entiendo que os joderá que me lleve a todas partes y que ya no seáis un trío—

-          No, no, pero si un cuarteto está bien, en serio. O sea, ya me entiendes.-Lewis rió al sacar de contexto todo.- Y Sandra tiene razón, parecemos críos, porque cuando se nos une otra persona no pasa nada, y hemos sido bastante estúpidos sólo porque eras tú. Y no creo que sea justo, porque tú encima ni nos partes la cara ni nada.-ahora Nico rió con Lewis.- Que lo siento, en serio.

-          No lo sientas. Ni tú ni Dani, vaya. Me entretengo viéndoos sacando a Sandra de sus casillas por mi culpa.-rieron otra vez.- En fin, voy para dentro.-le dio una palmada en el brazo en señal de despedida, pero Nico sentía que ya que estaba charlatán no quería interrumpir su propia marcha.

-          Oye, y siento ya de forma personal si yo—

-          Hülk.-rió Lewis, dándose la vuelta sin parar de andar.- Que todo está bien.

-          V-vale, pues—

-          ¡Ey!-el alemán dio un brinco acompañado de un leve grito al oír a Sandra.

\-          Hostias, joder.

-          Dios, relájate.

-          Pues no me asustes.-se apoyó en la pared con la mano en el pecho.

-          ¿Qué hacías, aparte de exagerar?-se quejó y Nico se quitó la mano del pecho con cara de disgusto.

-          Te esperaba. Para comer, si quieres. Dani tiene curro aún.

-          Ah, vale ¿Con quién hablabas tú en Mercedes?-se asomó por el pasillo a ver si veía algo, y sólo tras preguntar esperó que no dijese a Nico.

-          Lewis.-eso la descolocó más.

-          ¿En serio?

-          Sí.

-          ¿Qué le has dicho?

-          Nada. Vamos a comer.-tiró de ella.

-          Eh, pero—

-          Que tires, joder.-Sandra le hizo caso y fue riendo hacia el centro de la FIA. El que Nico no quisiese decirle de qué había hablado con Lewis le hacía alegrarse pensando en que sería algo positivo. Empezaron a comer con calma, ignorando a Lewis y echando de menos a Dani. Sandra se entretenía viendo a Nico tan hablador ese día, y sólo por ese detalle sintió lástima al ver que Sebastian tomaba asiento junto a ellos tan campante.

-          ¿Molesto?-Sandra miró de reojo a Nico, que ni siquiera levantaba la mirada del plato.- Vale, sí.

-          No, no.-Sandra le retuvo, pero ahora el que miraba a Nico era Sebastian, dudando de la respuesta de la chica.- Ignórale, no sabe arreglar las cosas con dos personas el mismo día.-Nico la miró de reojo molesto, pero volvió a ignorarles al igual que Sebastian la frase de Sandra.- ¿Qué pasa?

-          No, nada, es que quería hablar contigo.

-          Dime.-Sebastian dudó y miró de nuevo a Nico.- En serio, haz como que no existe. Es lo que hace él—

-          Pues ahora voy a escuchar.-Nico soltó sus cubiertos y se cruzó de brazos, y Sandra evitó reírse mientras miraba a Sebastian para que hablase.

-          B-bueno…-el recién llegado se encontraba aún dudando.- No, nada, supongo que ya lo sabes pero ayer Yai y Kimi discutieron.

-          Sí… Ella me lo ha contado.

-          ¿Has hablado con Kimi?-asintió.- ¿Y bien?

-          No se lo quiero decir.-Sebastian soltó todo el aire de su cuerpo de tirón, lamentado por oír eso.- Seb, es que no ¿Vale? Tú la conoces también, sabes que—

-          ¿Y qué harás cuando dentro de siglos se entere y todos le digamos que tú no querías contárselo?

-          Pues no lo sé, dejad de torturarme con eso. Es mi problema.

-          Bueno, creo que a él también le influye—

-          Lo sé, y ya me lo ha dejado claro.

-          ¿Qué te ha dicho?

-          Que se lo dirá.-Sebastian se mostró sorprendido.- Dice que su intención no es ir y decírselo, sino dejar de mentirla si le pregunta.-él asintió.- Estaba bastante extraño. Hablaba mucho.-Sebastian rió desganado.

-          Le jodió tener que contestarla así.

-          ¿Tú y él…?- no quería preguntar mucho. Sebastian se encogió de hombros negando.

-          Eso da igual, él y yo siempre vamos a estar bien, aunque ayer le dejé bien claro que estaba hasta los huevos ya de sus broncas con Yai—

-          Agua.-Nico interrumpió, y Sandra cogió la botella para dársela sin dejar de mirar a Sebastian.- No, imbécil, que agua, abortar misión, que viene.-le miraron y él señaló a la puerta, por donde pasaba Yaiza claramente buscando a alguien de esa mesa, pues tras verles fue directa.

-          Hola.-saludaba mientras sonreía con timidez, y Sebastian se echaba a un lado en la silla para que ella pudiese poner otra entre él y Sandra. Nico se pegó a Sandra también un poco más para evitar tener tan cerca al otro chico. Decidió echarse un poco más aún cuando Yaiza saludaba a Sebastian con un beso.- Te he ido a buscar a Mercedes –miró a Sandra- pero Lewis me ha dicho que andabas por aquí ¿Molesto?-Nico volvía a mirar a su plato, y Sebastian rió sin ruido para sí mismo.

-          Que va. ¿No has visto la mesa en la que estoy? Llevan una hora hablando entre ellos.-Sebastian rió ahora un poco en alto pero Nico miró a su amiga juzgándola.- ¿Qué pasa?

-          N-nada, que he hablado con Kimi.-miraba sólo a Sandra, que se quedaba perpleja sin saber qué decir. Sebastian y Nico se miraron, sorprendidos y tan alterados que ni siquiera el detalle de mirarse entre ellos llamó su atención.

-          O-oh…-no era capaz de decir nada más, y Yaiza seguía mirándola con media sonrisa.- ¿Y b-bien?

-          Nada, lo hemos arreglado.-Sandra asentía.

-          P-pero…-Yaiza no entendía su nerviosismo.- Te ha dicho algo o…

-          De qué.

-          P-pues de lo de ayer… -Yaiza frunció el ceño.

-          Que si te ha dicho quién es la chica.-interrumpió Sebastian. Yaiza empezó a negar.

-          Que va, no, no.-Sandra soltó toda su tensión expulsando aire de forma disimulada.- O sea, se ha ofrecido a decírmelo si se lo preguntaba, pero le he dicho que no.

-          ¿Y eso?

-          Bueno, no le veía convencido y no quiero que me diga algo que no quiere.-Sebastian y Nico miraron a Sandra culpándola, y esta decidió ignorarles para no sentirse peor.- Además, tú dijiste –miró a Sebastian.- que no la conocía ¿No? Pues qué más me da.-Sebastian en ese instante agradeció que Yaiza no recordase sus numerosos errores en cuanto a no saber poner excusas.

-          E-entonces no quieres saberlo…-insistía Sandra.

-          Claro que quiero. Es mi amigo ¿Sabes? Me muero de ganas de saberlo, pero como digo, es mi amigo, y si no quiere decírmelo…

-          Seguro que no es eso.-Sebastian soltaba antes de ser fulminado por la mirada de Sandra, pero al chico le dio igual.- Ya te enterarás.

-          ¿Tú la conoces?-pregunta a Sebastian.

-          Sí.-Sandra se ponía verdaderamente nerviosa.

-          ¿Y qué tal es? ¿La ves buena para él?-se ponía nerviosa. Sebastian miró de forma disimulada a Sandra antes de volver a Yaiza.

-          Creo que te encantaría.-Yaiza sonrió.- Te llevarías genial con ella, aunque tiene algunas cosas que seguramente te molestarían, pero creo que os volveríais como hermanas.-sonrió aún más.- Y a él le hace mucho bien, no hay más que verle, ahora hasta se relaciona con la gente.-Miró a Sandra queriendo dar ejemplo a su última frase, pero aprovechó para fijarla en ella y recibir su media sonrisa de agradecimiento. Sebastian volvió a Yaiza.- Estoy seguro de que Kimi quiere que la conozcas, pero créeme, dale tiempo.-Yaiza asintió.

-          Jo, qué alegría. Kimi con una chica.-se llevó las manos a la cara para tapar su rojez.

-          No están juntos.-seguía informando Sebastian.- Están en ello, pero…-rió.- Es difícil porque a Kimi le cuesta mucho dar ese paso.

-          ¿Por? ¿No quiere?-Sebastian se sonreía sabiendo que hablaba demasiado sobre las cosas personales de Kimi, y que era una de las cosas que siempre le decía a Sandra que no hacía, pero en ese momento lo vio necesario, tanto para Yaiza como para Sandra.

-          Sí, sí quiere, pero no se esperaba quererlo tanto y quiere tomarse su tiempo. Tampoco quiere hacerla daño a ella, que lo tiene todo más claro.-Yaiza hizo un puchero.

-          Me da rabia que Kimi sea adorable a veces y yo no pueda verlo.-Sebastian rió. Y no pudo comprender más su pena y sentirse aún peor por toda la situación.

-          Ya lo verás, aunque dudo que adorable sea la palabra.-guardaron silencio un poco.- ¿Y qué tal por Lotus? Hoy ni te he visto.

-          He currado un poco, pero siguen sin darme nada. Mañana voy a la rueda de prensa a hacer de bulto. ¿Vosotros qué tal?-miró a Sebastian y Sandra, decidiendo ignorar a Nico pese a que les escuchaba atento.

-          Yo currando, como siempre. Aunque sin ti, que es más aburrido.-ella hizo una mueca de cariño a Sebastian antes de girarse a Sandra.

-          Yo bien, con Lewis. Me lo paso muy bien con él.

-          Lewis es un sol.-comentó la chica, haciendo que Nico y Sebastian volviesen a mirarse esta vez sin querer.- Seguro que lo pasas genial durante todo este tiempo. Yo me pasaré a veros de vez en cuando.-Sandra asintió. Se volvió a guardar un leve silencio que llevó a Yaiza a mirar al frente, en donde estaba Nico mirando a la mesa. Tragó saliva.- ¿Y t-tú, Nico?-Sandra y Sebastian alzaron un poco las cejas, sorprendidos, pero miraron de forma directa a un Nico que se quedaba perplejo mirando a Yaiza. Tanto Sebastian como Sandra veían absurdo el silencio que estaban manteniendo, y se miraban de vez en cuando compartiendo las ganas de gritar a Nico, que no dejaba de mirar a la chica sin ser capaz de articular palabra. Ella mientras tanto asumía el gran error que había cometido al hablarle, al menos frente a sus expectativas de arreglar algo con él.

-          M-me tengo que ir a currar.-Nico se puso en pie de forma lenta para irse, y Yaiza no desvió la mirada dejándola fija en la silla vacía que estaba frente a ella. Se mordió el labio para contener las ganas de llorar y finalmente bajó su vista disgustada. Sebastian y Sandra no quisieron decir nada después de entretenerse mirando con rabia la marcha de Nico, y dejaron que el silencio les poseyese durante el rato en el que Yaiza asumía que nunca sería capaz de arreglar las cosas con el que llegó a ser su mayor apoyo.


	121. Ayudas escasas

Salvo Sandra y Lewis, nadie consiguió encontrarse en lo que quedaba de miércoles, y la historia se repitió a lo largo del jueves. La propia Sandra se encargó a lo largo de la tarde de intentar contactar con todos para poder verse a la hora de la cena, y se alegró al llegar con Lewis al hotel y ver por allí a Dani, Jenson y Yaiza acudiendo a la cita.

-          ¡¿Ves lo que te decía?!-Sandra llegaba al grupo para saludar animada, pero se quedaba a medio camino al ver cómo la recibía Dani. A los pocos segundos empezó a no tomarle en serio.- Llevamos sin vernos desde ayer en el desayuno. Más de un día. ¡Más de un día!

-          Deja de llorar, que la he cuidado bien.-Lewis pasaba por su lado dándole en el hombro, y Dani le miraba con un desprecio fingido que hacía reír a todos.

-          ¿Cómo llevas que te vigilen dos personas en vez de una?-Jenson preguntaba al recién llegado, que tomaba asiento en uno de los sofás del hall. Lewis le miró esperando que repitiese su pregunta de manera más clara.- Dos jefas de prensa, te tienen que tener bien controladito.

-          Se porta bien.-intervino Sandra. Lewis asintió pero Jenson empezó a reír.

-          Le conozco y sé que bien no se suele portar.

-          Oye –le dio una patada floja- que ahora soy una persona muy madura.-hubo una pausa tras su respuesta que él mismo rompió.- Hasta que me vuelvan a tocar los huevos.

-          Ya decía yo.-Sandra rió a Jenson y su comentario.

-          ¿Tú qué, mejor por Lotus?-el de Mercedes se interesaba en la otra chica.

-          Te diría que sí, pero no.-Yaiza se acurrucaba un poco más en el sofá, provocando que Lewis la dedicase un puchero imitando el suyo propio.- Me han confirmado que no voy a hacer nada interesante en toda la semana, que ya en Bélgica si eso.-los presentes se miraron sorprendidos.

-          ¿En serio?-asintió a Dani, que preguntaba.

-          ¿Has hablado con Samantha?-ahora preguntaba Sandra.

-          Sí, y dice que cobraré igual, que no me preocupe, y que si quiero me puedo ir de vacaciones por las molestias.

-          Hostias, pues aprovecha.

-          Quita, quita.-negó a Dani.- Con la de años que he sufrido por no poder ver Fórmula 1, ahora no me voy. Que ya me gustaría trabajar, pero oye… -a nadie se le ocurrió ningún tema que comenzar durante esos segundos, y decidió ser la propia Yaiza la encargada en continuar hablando.- ¿A quién esperamos?

-          Hülk, Seb y Kimi.-asintió a Sandra.

-          Seb salía hace nada, así que estarán al llegar supongo.-aceptaron la información de Yaiza mientras Lewis y Sandra decidían aprovechar esa pausa para ir a dejar las cosas a los dormitorios.  Como había confirmado Yaiza, Sebastian salía hacía unos minutos de su hospitality para dirigirse a la puerta de Ferrari a esperar a Kimi, que no se retrasaba mucho en salir en su busca para ir al hotel. Ninguno había vuelto a hablar de la charla mantenida con Yaiza ni de la bronca entre el finlandés y ella, y actuaban como si nada hubiese pasado.

-          Hemos quedado para cenar todos.-Sebastian informaba con retraso al chico, que asentía sin preocuparse de dónde o con quién era esa cita. Esperaban al minibús para ir al hotel.- No tengo nada de hambre.-protestaba, y Kimi le miraba sorprendido y a punto de reír.

-          ¿Tú, sin querer comer? Me extraña.

-          No sé por qué, me tomas por un glotón.-Kimi cogía su macuto del suelo para ir hacia la puerta del minibús, que llegaba a ellos.

-          No hay más que verte.-bajó su mirada hacia la tripa de Sebastian, y este se llevó la mano a ella preocupado.

-          No me asustes. ¿Estoy gordo ahora?

-          Tienes serios problemas.-Kimi reía por su reacción mientras se sentaba y dejaba pasar a su amigo. Sebastian iba con la mirada perdida, pensativo.

-          No jodas, que como engorde me meten bronca seguro.

-          Pues deja de comer mierdas.

-          Hay gente que pesa más que yo y come más que yo, y no les dicen nada.-se convencía de ello. Kimi volvió a mirarle de reojo mientras buscaba cerrar la puerta.

-          Dudo que exista tal persona—

-          ¡Para, para, para!-ambos dieron un brinco mientras aceptaban que no podían cerrar la puerta sin que pasase el que suplicaba acompañarles. El propio Nico, que salía también ahora de Force India, se debatía en si esperar otro minibús mientras miraba fijamente a Sebastian y Kimi, arrepentido de haber pedido que le esperasen.

-          Cierra rápido, por favor.-el conductor suplicaba al recién llegado que saliese de su trance para ponerse en marcha, y así lo hacía. Se sentó justo en frente de Kimi y Sebastian, que se repartían el desprecio para mirar al alemán. Kimi por costumbre, y Sebastian por el último encontronazo con Yaiza. Nico mantenía la esperanza de que su interrupción pasase desapercibida hasta la llegada al hotel, pero el alemán frente a él no parecía querer desaprovechar la oportunidad.

-          ¿Sandra te ha avisado de la cena de hoy?-Nico asintió, sorprendido en un primer momento por su pregunta.- Pues va a estar Yai, te lo digo por si tienes que prepararte otra excusa para salir corriendo cuando te intente hablar. -Ambos se miraban fijamente, y sólo Kimi repartía la mirada entre ambos, sin saber de qué hablaban. Dio un golpe con la pierna a su amigo sentado junto a él y este se dispuso a contarle sin dejar de mirar a Nico.- El otro día Yai intentó hablar con él, una conversación sin más durante la comida, como la que podemos tener entre todos, y el muy imbécil –recalcó vocalizando- se fue corriendo.

-          ¿Que me fui qué? –no aprobaba la narración de la historia y fruncía el ceño.

-          Corriendo.-repitió con retintín.

-          Alto, alto.-Kimi mostraba finalmente interés de forma verbal, mirando también a Nico.- ¿Yai intentó hablar contigo y te fuiste?-quiso buscar la realidad asumiendo que Sebastian exageraba.

-          No sé qué os hace pensar que quiera hablar con ella.-los dos chicos que compartían fila se miraron sorprendidos y empezaron a negar.- Tengo motivos de sobra para no querer hablar—

-          Vamos, no me jodas.-Sebastian se mostraba ofendido.- Acepta que eres tú el único motivo que encuentras, ella no ha hecho nada—

-          ¿Tú qué sabes lo que hace o deja de hacer? Cuando pasó tú venías de follarte a otra –Sebastian desorbitó los ojos- así que dudo que seas el más indicado para—

-          ¿Quién coño te crees para venirme con esas?-Kimi no parecía querer interrumpirles mientras seguían provocándose.- No has sido capaz de aguantar lo que sientes por ella, y por eso no se te ocurrió otra cosa mejor que culparla—

-          Yo al menos he buscado la forma más neutral de alejarme de ella por culpa de lo que siento, no he buscado hacerla daño tirándome a la primera que pasaba—

-          Eh, eh.-el finlandés finalmente interrumpió.- Que la primera que pasaba como dices es mi amiga.-Nico le miró rechazando su participación.- Y perdona que te diga, pero eso de que era forma neutral es algo bastante dudable.

-          Nunca he buscado hacerla daño.-recordaba con todo detalle el momento de su discusión con Yaiza, y dudaba de sus propias palabras.- Yo no soy así.-dedicó su última frase a Sebastian, que fruncía el ceño.

-          ¿Se puede saber qué coño dices ahora? Yo nunca—

-          Cállate.-Kimi le paró.- ¿Por qué te fuiste el otro día entonces?

-          ¿Qué te importa? ¿No tienes bastante con no saber ocultarla lo de Sandra que ahora te quieres meter en los problemas de otros?-Kimi ahora era el que fruncía el ceño, pero lo hacía con mucha mayor calma que Sebastian.

-          ¿Por qué acudes a problemas ajenos para ocultar los tuyos?-Nico negó con dejadez.

-          Porque no os importa una mierda lo que haga o deje de hacer. Es mi problema. No tengo que dar explicaciones a nadie, y mucho menos a vosotros dos.

-          En realidad es a ella a la que deberías dárselas.-Kimi insistía.

-          ¿¡Por qué no os metéis en vuestros putos asuntos?!-Ni Kimi ni Sebastian buscaron responderle esa vez. Nico se mostraba realmente ofendido frente a ellos.- No os debo nada a ninguno, así que si le debo o no explicaciones a ella es asunto mío.

No le cabía la menor duda de que había cometido un error al entrar a ese minibús, y culpó al despiste de no fijarse en quién traspasaba sus puertas antes de él llegar. Cuando el conductor les dejó en el hotel, Nico no perdió el tiempo allí dentro y salió escopetado hacia el interior del lugar. Vio a todos allí sentados, esperando, y tampoco quiso dar explicaciones cuando hacía un gesto rápido con la mirada a Sandra y Dani mientras se excusaba para ir a dejar la mochila a su dormitorio. Todos miraban a los otros dos que llegaban tras el alemán, y aceptaron que algo había tenido que pasar entre esos tres para que Nico hubiese llegado tan cabreado.

Yaiza fue la primera en preguntárselo al propio Sebastian cuando se levantó a saludarle, pero este fingió negando a gran velocidad que no había pasado absolutamente nada. Menos confiado parecía Kimi cuando Sandra se encogía de hombros ante él pidiendo una explicación.

Cuando Nico hubo regresado de su dormitorio, con la misma cara de pocos amigos, entraron al buffet para poder disfrutar de una cena en la que se hicieron varios grupos que no fueron capaces de congeniar entre ellos salvo con dispersas miradas. Yaiza hablaba con Kimi, Jenson y Sebastian, mientras que Sandra se entretenía con Dani y Lewis intentando meter a Nico en sus conversaciones. Las dos chicas cruzaban sus miradas en busca de alguna explicación a lo sucedido, pero negaban en respuesta al desconocer cualquier posible motivo.

Por motivos obvios la cena no fue más allá de lo que duró el postre de Lewis, que era el último en comerse un bol de arroz con leche. Fueron hacia el hall otra vez, y allí la gente se fue separando poco a poco para pasar la noche. El primero en ausentarse fue el propio Nico, y todos se giraron hacia Kimi y Sebastian en busca de una explicación, pero esta nunca llegó. El alemán cogió a Yaiza de la mano cuando sintió que le acribillaban con miradas asesinas y se fueron de allí hacia su dormitorio, mientras que el resto permanecía por allí haciendo largas.

Lewis y Jenson fueron los siguientes, y rumbo en el ascensor hacia su planta, Sandra se debatía en cómo hablar a Kimi con Dani delante. El australiano fingía mirar a un lado para permitirles así hablar, pero ambos sabían que no era suficiente, e incluso el propio Dani lo dio por hecho.

-          Bueno.-tosió varias veces.- Yo me voy.-informó por si era necesario, aunque el que Kimi estuviese en la planta de Sandra les daba a entender que pretendía quedarse a solas con ella.- Mañana te veo.

-          O no.-Dani frenó su marcha al sorprenderse de la negativa de Sandra.- Que ya no trabajamos juntos, a lo mejor no nos vemos.-Dani empezó a mostrarse realmente decaído por ello, y ella buscó reír haciéndole saber que era una broma. Le echó sutilmente y cuando le vio torcer en dirección a la escalera se giró al finlandés.- Él lo intenta.-le disculpó. Kimi se rió por lo bajo.

-          Lo veo, sí.

-          ¿Querías… algo?-dudaba al hablar. Él se encogió de hombros.

-          No me apetecía ir a mi cuarto, sólo eso.-Sandra asintió.

-          Pensé que al mío te apetecería menos.-la miró dubitativo.- Después de lo del otro día, no sé…

-          ¿Lo de Yai?-Sandra asintió.- Tú misma dijiste que no querías estar mal de nuevo, y yo te dije que no pasaba nada.

-          Ya, esa es la teoría, pero luego la práctica…Tenía mis dudas.

-          Estoy aquí ¿No? No hay de qué preocuparse.-Sandra rió levemente.

-          No sé qué ha pasado con Hülk pero si intentas ocultar que ha pasado algo, que sepas que no lo vas a conseguir.-empezaron a caminar hacia el dormitorio mientras que cambiaba de tema. Él sonrió.

-          No he buscado ocultarlo.

-          ¿Entonces qué ha pasado? Ya sabes que yo mañana tendré su versión, así que dame la vuestra.-abría y le invitaba a pasar, y antes de volver a hablar decidieron tomar asiento por el dormitorio. Kimi se dejó caer en la butaca, y Sandra en los pies de la cama.

-          Seb le ha recriminado no sé qué movida con Yai del otro día.-Sandra cerró los ojos negando desilusionada.- Se han empezado a gritar, Seb que si por qué lo hace, y el otro que si por qué se tiró a Hanna, yo que sé.-Sandra se extrañó.

-          ¿Hülk ha dicho eso?

-          Tu amigo estaba un poco susceptible y por más que le intentábamos decir que debía hablar con Yai, yo de mejor manera que Seb, las cosas como son –Sandra no quiso reír- él empezaba a recriminarnos a nosotros otras cosas. A él lo de Hanna y a mí lo del otro día.

-          Hülk sabe que hizo el idiota, así que lo que menos quiere es que vosotros dos vayáis a decirle nada.

-          Me lo imagino. No era mi idea hablarle, ni siquiera le saludo cuando le veo, pero Seb se soltó de lo lindo.

-          Bueno, ya hablaré yo con Hülk de lo de Yai. Y Dani. Y si hace falta uso a Lewis también.-Kimi frunció el ceño levemente.

-          ¿Qué tal con él?-ella miró a Kimi extrañada.- Con Hamilton, digo.

-          Hamilton.-repitió riendo.- Tienes una manía rara por llamarles por su apellido.

-          Sólo llamo por su apellido a quien no tengo interés en llamar por su nombre.

-          Pensaba que te caía bien Lewis.

-          Sí, pero se lleva muy bien contigo, y sabemos sus antecedentes, prefiero darme un margen en cuanto a cómo llamarle.-Sandra rió.

-          Ha madurado, ya controla sus hormonas. ¿No ves que está con Nicole?-Kimi hizo un esfuerzo por mantener su propia risa intacta, ignorando el detalle de que Sandra parecía también creer que Lewis seguía con Nicole. Asumió que sólo Sebastian y él sabían la verdad.- He de reconocer que tiene encanto.-sus palabras le despistaron del pensamiento. Frunció el ceño y la miró esperando rectificación, pero Sandra se reía mientras se ponía el pie para ir a dejar su chaqueta al armario.

-          ¿Perdona? ¿A qué viene eso?

-          ¿Le has visto? Es guapísimo.

-          ¿Guapí…qué?-Kimi se ponía en pie para seguirla y ella volvía a reír.

-          Es guapísimo. Las cosas como son.

-          ¿Ahora te gusta Lew…Hamilton?-Sandra se giró a él, riendo, y comprobó que él se lo estaba tomando con el mismo humor que ella.

-          Alguien como él siempre gusta, Kimi, y si no mira Yai. ¿Te ha llegado a contar ella la de cosas que hacían?-Sandra miró al techo con poniendo los ojos en blanco, negando con el rostro y exagerando su propia memoria. Kimi la miró aún más alterado.

-          ¿Qué pretendes conseguir diciéndome estas cosas del pavo este?

-          Ver tu cara de envidia.

-          ¿Envidia? ¿Qué tengo que envidiarle yo a ese?

-          Hombre, estoy dejando claro que es guapísimo.

-          ¿Cómo va a ser ese guapísimo? ¿Has visto los pelos que lleva? ¿O los collares que se pone? No es por fardar, pero yo estoy mucho mejor que él.-Sandra rió.- Cualquiera lo está.

-          Ya…-Sandra ahora se hacía la pensativa.- Ahora que lo dices, Hülk también es guapísimo—

-          Venga, venga.-se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda y la chica siguió riendo.- Si pretendes darme envidia con esos dos lo llevas bastante crudo, yo te lo dejo caer.-se había girado de nuevo a ella con los brazos en jarra, y Sandra se acercaba a él asintiendo.

-          No hay más que verte, desprendes odio por los poros.

-          Es que me ofenden las mentiras.-no supo por qué lo hizo, pero se agarró a él rodeándole por la cintura. Seguía asintiéndole, rechazando así cualquier intento suyo por aparentar no tener envidia.

-          Hülk y Lewis son guapísimos. Eso no quiere decir que tú no estés pasable.-La miró sorprendido, haciendo que se aguantase las ganas de reír.

-          Pasable.

-          Ahá.

-          Pensaba que habías dicho que no querías estar mal conmigo.-ella rió.- Así no lo consigues.

-          Yo creo que sí ¿Eh?-alzo las cejas por sus claras intenciones, y no puso objeción a que la chica le besase, rompiendo así otra vez con su aún no aclarada intención de ir con calma. Se dejó besar de la misma forma que permitía a la chica romper con esa calma acercándola con una mano tirando de su rostro. A medida que él iba tomando las riendas de ese beso, ella empezaba a recriminarse a sí misma el haber perdido de nuevo la paciencia con él.

Sin embargo no iba a darle vueltas a ello en ese instante. Subió sus manos por los laterales de su cuerpo, lentamente, hasta poder dirigirlos hacia su cuello y acercarle así a ella de la misma forma que él lo hacía con su rostro. Sandra ya se había desprendido de su chaqueta, pero ahora la que le estorbaba era la del chico, por lo que decidió abandonar su cuello para bajar a la prenda y buscar la manera de quitársela a prisas. Bajó la cremallera de un tirón, introduciendo posteriormente las manos entre ambas secciones de la chaqueta para sacarla por sus brazos.

Kimi seguía sin oponerse a lo que la chica hacía, y cada vez que se separaba de sus labios para esforzarse en desnudarle, él la miraba con media sonrisa dejándola actuar. Se sentía observaba, y aun así eso la animaba a no parar en su labor. Cuando le hubo quitado la camiseta procedió a besarle de nuevo, echando de menos el sabor de sus labios, y se entretuvo en recorrer su cuerpo con las uñas de sus manos mientras hacía tiempo para seguir quitándole ropa.

Cuando hubo guardado en el recuerdo de sus dedos cada centímetro de su torso decidió ir en busca del tacto de sus vaqueros. Esta vez se deshizo de la prenda sin dejar de besarle, pero pausó el gesto para mirarle atenta cuando los vaqueros tocaron el suelo, provocando un ligero ruido contra la tarima. Kimi alzó una ceja fingiendo sorpresa por su velocidad, recibiendo de nuevo otro beso que Sandra le daba pero del que no iba a poder disfrutar más que unos segundos. Volví a alzar una ceja para mirarla ahora sí sorprendido cuando Sandra comenzó a bajar hacia el suelo para ponerse de rodillas. No dejó de mirarle en todo el proceso, y sólo cortaron la conexión que sus ojos mantenían cuando Sandra llevó su mano a su bóxer para deslizarlo levemente hacia abajo.

Lo hacía todo con decisión, sin pararse a pensar en cómo o por qué, y era esa actitud la que impedía que Kimi dejase de mirarla admirando lo que veía. La leve apertura que había creado la sorpresa entre sus labios se cerró bajo sus dientes cuando Sandra llevó su mano al miembro de Kimi para acercarlo a su boca y rodearlo con ella. El ritmo apresurado que había llevado a la hora de desvestirle quedaba en ese momento en un segundo plano para llenar sus movimientos de calma. Al principio no se ayudó de sus manos para acompañar los gestos de su cabeza, y se mantenía estable y equilibrada agarrando la cadera del chico de forma que le sirviese de impulso. Fue el placer del propio Kimi el que llevó a Sandra a buscar la forma de aumentarlo, ayudándose de masajes manuales a lo largo de su miembro que definitivamente consiguieron intensificar el placer del chico.

No se permitía mirarla mientras le daba placer, pero la exigió fijando los ojos en ella que no cesase sus movimientos cuando sintió que nada rodeaba su miembro. Sin que ella le hiciese caso, se volvió a erguir para estar frente a él y retirarle el beso que la pedía. Se desprendió de su camiseta para atrasar el darle ese beso antes de empujarle levemente hacia la cama para dejarle caer y poder ella así quitarse el pantalón y su ropa interior. Una vez la prenda tocó el suelo se acercó a él y se sentó sobre sus piernas, ofreciéndose ya sí a darle ese beso que él la había requerido segundos atrás.

Se dejó caer sobre el colchón con ella encima, llevando sus manos a sus piernas para recorrerlas sin dejar de besarla. Nuevamente la recriminó el cesar el gesto, pero ni siquiera le dedicó mucho esmero al hacérselo saber pues la chica llevaba de nuevo la mano a su miembro para masajearlo levemente antes de dirigirlo a su sexo. Sentir como entraba en ella le estremeció más que de costumbre, por lo que dejó que ella llevase el ritmo en un inicio mientras que se completaba con su cuerpo para sentir el gusto que le proporcionaba. Al igual que cuando le daba placer con su boca, ahora su cintura se movía de forma lenta sobre la suya, dejándole disfrutar de cada movimiento con dedicación. Ella misma se llenaba de esa sensación inigualable que le daba el sentirle, y por ello poco a poco fue buscando aumentar las revoluciones de su cuerpo para intensificar el placer.

Al propio Kimi le pareció una decisión tan acertada que detuvo sus manos en medio de sus muslos por no ser capaz de recorrer más sus piernas. Se mantenía con los ojos cerrados bajo ella, y entreabría la boca para buscar un oxígeno que le dejase intentar acompañarla en la partida. Dicho intento provocó que Sandra se acomodase hacia delante, tumbándose sobre su cuerpo y llevando sus manos desde su pecho hasta lo alto de su cabeza en esa cama. Se dio así mayor impulso sobre él, y el sentirla tan cerca provocó que Kimi colaborase finalmente en los movimientos de manera que Sandra no pudo evitar sentirse invadida por ellos. Su mano derecha abandonó el colchón para ir hacia el pecho de Kimi mientras la otra clavaba sus uñas en la sábana. Apoyó su frente junto a la suya e imitó el gesto del chico de buscar oxígeno con la boca entreabierta. Ahora sin embargo Kimi la miraba fijamente, disfrutando de la imagen de placer que ella ofrecía en su rostro, un placer que sabía él la proporcionaba.

Agarraba su cintura con fuerza para no desestabilizarla mientras se movía en ella pero buscaba sentirla aún más cerca de él. Llevó una de sus manos a su espalda, y empujó suavemente contra ella para atraerla a su cuerpo. Sandra se dejó, debilitada por la ausencia de fuerza que la dejaba el placer, y se aferró a su cuello con las dos manos para buscar sus labios y besarlos de nuevo.

Ambos querían seguir sintiendo su boca pegada a la del otro, pero el placer cada vez era mayor y necesitaban ese foco para poder seguir alimentando su cuerpo de oxígeno. Sandra se separó de él, abrumada por la nueva velocidad que había adquirido Kimi bajo ella, pero arrastró con él al chico, que la rodeaba con ambas manos mientras se sentaba de lleno sobre el colchón con ella justo encima. La animaba ahora a ser ella la encarga de seguir el ritmo, y aunque sus piernas no la permitían intentarlo en demasía, comenzó a moverse sobre sus piernas dejándose embriagar por la continuación de un mayor placer. La misma sensación recorría el cuerpo de Kimi, que apoyaba su rostro entre el pecho y cuello de Sandra para descansar y dejarse poseer por su orgasmo, que llegaba a él de lleno y sin dejarle reaccionar de otra forma que hundiéndose en el cuerpo de la chica. Sandra mantenía su figura en paralelo a la suya, sentada aún sobre él sin dejar de moverse para no fallar a su propio orgasmo, que iba en su busca a los segundos de que Kimi hubiese sido poseído por el suyo.

Cuando sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a buscar de nuevo una estabilidad ajena al placer sexual, abrió los ojos en busca de los del chico, agarrándose de forma débil en su cuello. Kimi la esperaba aún en paralelo bajo ella, recorriendo su espalda con las uñas de forma suave, llevándola así poco a poco la calma que ambos buscaban para sus organismos. Sandra apoyó su frente junto a la de él, descansando así, y volvió a cerrar los ojos sin que él consiguiese hacer lo mismo.

-          Está siendo difícil de controlar.-comentó él, y ella rió por lo bajo antes de asentir. No se separó de su frente y tampoco abrió los ojos pese a que él los buscaba. Siguió recorriendo su espalda mientras la observaba descansar, y mientras la admiraba no podía evitar pensar en las ganas repentinas que sentía por poder compartir lo que allí estaba pasando, lo que sentía y lo mucho que le ayudaba sentirlo. Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo tenía claro que quería poder salir de ese dormitorio sin nada que ocultar, poder hacer lo que quisiese delante de quien quisiese. Seguía pidiéndola en silencio que abriese los ojos, y sus esperanzas se ahogaban con él tanto para poder mirarla como para llevar a cabo nada que desease.- Quiero que se lo digas...-consiguió que sus ojos se abriesen ante la sorpresa que sintió por su comentario. Aún respiraba de forma alterada, y no pudo evitar mirarle sorprendida aún fuera de lugar en su conversación. Esperaba más indicaciones.- Quiero que hables con ella, y se lo cuentes.-Sandra llenó sus pulmones de oxígeno en una sola tirada, soltándolo poco a poco mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos y a apoyarse en su frente. Pero Kimi no la dejó descansar esta vez, retirando levemente su frente de la suya para que le mirase de nuevo.- Sandra…

-          No empieces con eso, por favor…-se lo suplicaba con tristeza, queriendo evitar caer de nuevo en esa conversación tras haber pasado ese momento con él. Un momento del que no quería escapar. Se aferró un poco más a su cuello.

-          Quiero intentarlo.-apenas alzaban la voz para comunicarse, llegando pese a ello aún más a su interior. Sandra se mordía el labio.- Quiero hacerlo, pero no quiero hacerlo a escondidas.-ella suspiró, tomándose unos segundos para asimilar lo que le decía.

-          Dame tiempo para ello.-recorría su cuello y sus hombros con las manos, pegada de nuevo a su frente con los ojos cerrados, agobiada. Detuvo el movimiento de sus manos justo en el borde de su rostro, queriendo besarle.- Dame tiempo—

-          Sandra…-Kimi agarró las muñecas de la chica para bajarlas de su rostro, consiguiendo de nuevo que ella le mirase.- Has de decírselo.

-          No puedes obligarme a ello, Kimi…-negaba aún sin querer mantener esa conversación.

-          No te estoy obligando a nada.-pausó levemente.- Sólo te estoy pidiendo que se lo digas…-ella negaba.- Sandra, quiero estar contigo.

-          Y yo…-notaba la voz de la chica rota. Sabía que no quería seguir con aquella charla, y él sin embargo necesitaba culminarla con una decisión final. No estaba dispuesto a dejar todo entre dudas y posibilidades.- Por favor, no quiero decírselo, no todavía.-volvía a buscar su rostro con las manos para poder besarlo y sellar cualquier palabra que pudiese salir de su garganta, pero ni siquiera ponía esfuerzo en buscar sus labios pues sabía que él la retendría de nuevo.

-          Yo no quiero estar escondido…

-          No estás escondido. –sollozaba a causa de la desgana.- No estaremos escondidos, sólo dame tiempo para—

-          No quiero estar contigo si me obligas con ello a no poder compartirlo con Yai.-sintió un pinchazo en el pecho al oírle decir eso, y se arrepintió de no haber tapado sus labios cuando debió hacerlo.- Sandra, es tu amiga.

-          No lo entiendes…

-          No, no lo hago.-volvía a recoger sus manos de su cuello para guardarlas entre las suyas.- No voy a seguir con esto. No así.-Sandra le miraba ahora suplicándole que rectificase, pero Kimi se mostraba sereno intentando convencerla de lo que sentía.

-          Es sólo una persona la que no lo sabría –se justificaba- sólo una, por qué no podemos intentarlo mientras tanto—

-          Porque para mí es importante que esa persona lo sepa –ella volvió a cerrar los ojos, bajando el rostro.- De hecho que lo sepan las demás me da completamente igual. Sólo me importa que ella y Seb lo sepan. Quiero estar contigo, pero no voy a estar contigo si no se lo dices.-La mantenía sobre él esperando su respuesta, pero Sandra se ahogaba en sus pensamientos que la mantenía en su idea, a la cual odiaba en ese instante por impedirla realizar lo que más deseaba. Estuvo largos segundos escondida en su cuello, sintiendo como Kimi recorría sus manos con las suyas esperando lo que le fuese a decir. Él observaba cómo sus dedos recorrían la piel de los suyos, y ella se mantenía con los ojos cerrados negándose a aceptar lo que estaba pasando.- ¿Se lo dirás?-insistió, haciendo que ella sintiese otro pinchazo más al saber su propia respuesta. Se retiró de su cuello para volver de nuevo al frente con él, y le miró completamente rota por dentro a la vez que negaba con tristeza. Él se mordió el labio, desviando poco a poco la mirada hacia un lado. Ahora él se tomaba tiempo para aceptar su decisión, la cual esperaba poder haber cambiado de una forma u otra. La propia Sandra decidió retirarse de él, cayendo sentada justo a su lado y hundiendo su rostro entre sus brazos, apoyados en sus piernas. Kimi ahora miraba al frente de forma poco decidida, aceptando que lo que tanto le había costado admitir ahora no podía darse. Se puso en pie, poco a poco, y comenzó a vestirse mientras ella se escondía de la realidad en la oscuridad de sus manos. Sintió que el chico no se movía al no oír ruidos procedentes de su ropa, y sin embargo se veía incapaz de mirarle. Estuvieron en silencio durante un tiempo, él observándola y ella negándose a ello, y sólo el deseo del chico por marcharse de allí provocó que Sandra se lo impidiese.

-          K-kimi…-le suplicaba su vuelta, y Kimi se giraba a ella de nuevo a paso lento. Seguía sin mirarle, por lo que se agachó a ella de cuclillas para intentar conseguir ver sus ojos antes de irse. Retiró sus manos de su rostro para cogerlas otra vez, y se sintió un ser despreciable al verla llorar con vergüenza.- Q-quiero estar contigo, te lo juro.-él asintió.- Y sé que no te puedo pedir que se lo ocultemos, pero yo no puedo decírselo todavía.-volvió a asentir a su explicación.- Dame un poco de tiempo ¿Vale? Ahora tras el fin de semana, no lo sé, durante las vacaciones… Te prometo que buscarle la forma de decírselo, pero no quiero que nos separemos y pienses que no quiero estar contigo.-ahora ella esperaba su respuesta, y Kimi se la dio asintiendo otra vez a la vez que retiraba sus lágrimas del rostro con los dedos. Dejó sus manos rodeando su rostro, y la miró fijamente mientras asumía que lo que ambos deseaban tendría que esperar. No tenían nada más que hablar, y se decidió a besarla antes de marcharse de allí, llevándose así con él su recuerdo hasta que pudiese revivirlo de nuevo.

Llegó a su dormitorio recordando que lo último que esperaba ese día era meterse a la cama aceptando que su relación con Sandra se mantendría en punto muerto. Seguía sintiéndose culpable por cómo había dejado a la chica en su cuarto, pero su idea se mantenía clara en su cabeza, y se negaba a seguir engañando a una de las únicas personas a la que se negaba a hacer daño.

Y esa persona seguía ajena a todo en lo alto de su cama, mirando su teléfono móvil desde hacía un rato mientras Sebastian hablaba por el suyo con toda su familia. Le miraba deambular por el dormitorio hablando en alemán sin entender nada de lo que decía, y aunque momentos como ese hacían que le adorase aún más, en ese instante la enervaba por tenerla aburrida sin poder ni dormir ni hablar.

-          Ya estoy.-cuando colgó, dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa y fue a la cama para ir a por la chica, que le recibía de brazos cruzados.- Qué…

-          Cuánto has estado hablando por teléfono.-él se encogió de hombros.- Cerca de una hora, Seb.

-          Ala, exagerada.

-          ¿Exagerada? Lo he contado.

-          Bueno, es que tengo mucha familia.-bromeaba mientras se metía bajo las sábanas para intentar dormir.

-          Eh, espabila.-le daba en el brazo y Sebastian volvía a incorporarse.- Qué ha pasado con Nico.-resopló.

-          Nada, en serio.-fue a meterse de nuevo pero ella le retuvo otra vez.- Joder, que nada.

-          ¿Esperas que te crea?

-          Estaría bien, sí.

-          Seb.-recriminó y él resopló de nuevo.

-          Nada, joder, le he dicho que es un imbécil por lo que te hizo el otro día.

-          ¡Seb!-ahora protestó.

-          ¡Qué!-la imitaba.

-          ¡Por qué te metes en esto! ¡Es mi problema! ¡Lo que me faltaba es que ahora vosotros os pusieseis a hostias de nuevo!

-          Hombre, Yai, no hemos dejado de estarlo nunca—

-          Mejor me lo pones, déjale en paz ¿Vale? Si no quiere, no quiere.

-          ¿Por qué le defiendes? Estuvo fatal lo que te hizo.

-          Pero soy yo la que tengo que recriminarle algo, no tú, ni Kimi.

-          Pues que sepas que es un imbécil.-al rato de estar en silencio decidió comentar de nuevo. Ella le miró con el ceño fruncido.- No me mires así, lo es. Si tanto te quiere no te haría esto.

-          Supuestamente es precisamente por eso…

-          Pues tiene una forma curiosa de quererte.-ella sonrió.

-          Ya, es que no me quiere como tú.-recorría su brazo con un dedo, y Sebastian la miraba con un gesto de sorpresa.

-          ¿A qué viene eso?

-          Intento defenderte frente a él, debería gustarte.

-          Claro que me gusta, pero me extraña…-reía, y ella con él sin dejar de jugar por su brazo.

-          Bueno, si lo prefieres me pongo a defenderle…-se tumbó sobre la cama mientras él permanecía aún sentado, mirándola con media sonrisa. La negó en respuesta mientras aceptaba que los camisones de la chica le gustaban mucho más que esas camisetas extragrandes que se ponía. Decidió tumbarse a su lado apoyándose de su brazo.

-          Todo esto me da más razón para pensar que es imbécil.-ella rió.- No querer hablarte es de ser idiota…-Sebastian tomaba el relevo de la chica en cuanto a la idea de recorrer extremidades, y ahora se entretenía en su pierna mientras ella le miraba con la media sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

-          La cosa es que él a lo mejor no busca sólo hablar…-Sebastian la miró de reojo, dejando que una clara excitación le recorriese poco a poco.

-          Que no espere que te comparta, entonces.-ella rió.- Ya tuvo bastante en su momento.-ella asentía llevando su mano al cuello del chico para acariciarlo.- No sé qué le harías, pero le dejaste claramente tonto.-Yaiza rió.

-          No sé qué le haría, pero tú mejor que nadie te puedes hacer una idea.-Sólo de seguir su consejo y pensar en ello le hizo morderse el labio por el deseo de recordarlo en directo. No lo dudó y se dejó caer levemente sobre ella para poder besarla. Yaiza llevó de forma veloz sus manos a su rostro para seguir con él ese beso, y le mantuvo sobre ella sin querer separarse de su cuerpo. Siguieron besándose durante un largo periodo de tiempo en el que ella se entretuvo en jugar con su pelo, pero las ganas de continuar aquello se pausaron cuando sintió la mano de Sebastian dirigirse a su entrepierna. Abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño dejando que Sebastian fuese a besar ahora su cuello mientras ella analizaba. En cuanto sintió su mano enfureció más su rostro acompañándolo de una mueca de resignación.- Seb.

-          Qué…-seguía besando su cuello e intentando mover sus dedos en sus sexo, pero ella juntaba al máximo sus piernas para que tuviese poca movilidad.

-          Seb, qué estás haciendo.-el chico se separó de su cuello para mirarla dudando, y sólo al ver su rostro se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Abrió la boca sorprendido y no sabía cómo explicar la obviedad.- No me puedo creer que aún sigas con esto.-le dio un golpe en el brazo para que retirase la mano de su entrepierna y este lo hizo en el acto mientras se ponía de rodillas para separarse de ella. Yaiza se sentaba a su vez sobre el colchón.

-          El que no se puede creer que sigamos con esto soy yo.

-          No empieces.

-          ¿Cómo que no empiece? Pensaba que había acabado todo después de numerito que me montaste con la cadenita.-le miró con los ojos achinados, decepcionada.

-          Precisamente por aquello esto se ha de mantener.

-          Haz el favor de explicarme qué tiene de malo follar porque te juro que—

-          Nada, no tiene nada de malo, lo que tiene de malo es no hacer otra cosa.

-          Hay parejas que discuten, nosotros follamos, estoy seguro de que nos envidiarían.-le miró furiosa.- Yai, esto es una idiotez.

-          Que a ti no te parezca bien no significa que sea una idiotez.

-          Explícame entonces por qué coño me has dejado empezar.

-          ¿Empezar? Nos estábamos liando y de repente me has metido mano y te he parado, no es que te haya dejado empezar—

-          Hombre, me estaba liando contigo por algo.-volvió a achinar los ojos frente a él.

-          ¿Sólo te lías conmigo si acabamos haciéndolo o qué?

-          Por lo general es lo que pasa.

-          Pues por lo general tal vez yo sólo busco liarme contigo y ya.

-          ¿No ves que yo no puedo? Oye, te lo he dicho mil veces. Aguanto sin hacerlo lo que haga falta, pero si me provocas es jugar sucio.

-          ¿Provocarte? Seb—

-          Yai, liarte conmigo en la cama, de noche, con estas pintas y tras decirme lo que me has dicho, es provocarme.

-          Bueno, pues estoy en mi derecho de provocarte y no querer nada ¿Vale?-se ofendía.- Puedo querer decirle cosas así a mi chico o liarme con él sin necesidad de querer sexo.

-          Si me parece muy bien, pero yo si haces eso voy a querer sexo.

-          Pues yo no te lo voy a dar.-Sebastian resoplo y se dejó caer sobre la cama otra vez, ahogando un grito en la almohada.

-          Me desesperas.-sollozaba, y ella le miraba hacerlo bocabajo. Negaba por su actitud.

-          Anda, tonto, no te enfades…-le dio una palmada en el trasero.

-          Deja de hacer eso…-ella rió dejándose caer a su lado, pasando su brazo por su espalda.

-          Yo lo hago por nuestro bien…-le dio un beso en el cuello.- Sabes que necesitamos controlarnos.-le dio otros cuantos y él se giró levemente a ella, haciendo que la chica fuese a sus labios para besarle un rato más. Acariciaba de nuevo su rostro, y posteriormente su pelo, y dejó que él se juntase a ella rodeándole con las piernas. Siguieron besándose hasta que nuevamente ella sintió su excitación. Paró para mirarle y él se sorprendió de nuevo, pero de forma mucho más breve. Ella negó.

-          Joder, Yai.-la chica rió.- Esto no es sano, no me jodas. Es que ni empalmarme me dejas ya.-se separó de ella.- Ale, a la mierda.-la dio la espalda y se abrazó a la almohada.

-          No me odies, va…

-          ¿Qué no te odie?-se giró a ella y la vio tumbada de lado, con el camisón tan corto que podía ver su ropa interior. Y lo que faltaba de ella. Negó.- Ya verás, ya.

 

 


	122. Sobrellevarlo

Esa mañana optó por un baño de agua caliente en vez de por una ducha rápida y fría. Llenó la bañera y se metió en ella a descansar lo que no había conseguido durante la noche. Sabía que tenía unas ojeras bien marcadas, o al menos así se lo hacía saber el calor que desprendían sus ojos, pero no tenía nada de sueño. Tampoco quería llorar, pues sentía que ya había derramado suficientes lágrimas delante de él y no se podía avergonzar más por mostrarse tan débil.

Era pronto, ni siquiera se marcaban las siete y media en el reloj, y tenía aún media hora para pasear por el cuarto y arreglarse antes de bajar a desayunar. Se visitó con su ropa de Mercedes y fue directa al buffet, tomando asiento en una mesa alejada a poco más de las ocho de la mañana. No había quedado con Lewis hasta y media, y ni había acordado con el resto compartir esa mañana pues cada uno tenía cosas diferentes que hacer, por lo que decidió comenzar a desayunar de forma solitaria para dar unas cuantas vueltas más a la situación.

Buscaba comprender cómo el día anterior había acabado como acabó. Se recordaba bromeando con Kimi en su dormitorio, iniciando algo que terminó de la peor forma posible. Se lamentaba por ello y por tener una idea tan clara en su cabeza, pero no era capaz de encontrar una solución a algo de lo que estaba plenamente segura.

-          Me tienes que ayudar.-dio un brinco en el asiento dejando caer su tostada al plato cuando Sebastian se sentó frente a ella alarmándola. La vio completamente despistada sin rechistarle el susto.- ¿Estás bien?

-          ¿Eh? Sí, sí…-recolocaba las cosas sobre su mesa.- Dime.

-          No, dime no. Tienes una cara curiosa, qué te pasa.

-          Ya te he dicho que nada.

-          Sandra.-la miraba confirmándola que no iba a parar de preguntarla. Sandra suspiró y negó mirando el mantel.

-          Kimi.-Sebastian esperaba esa respuesta, pero una parte de él le hacía suplicar que el motivo del estado de la chica fuese otro bien distinto. No se atrevía a preguntarla mientras guardaba silencio y suplicaba en su cabeza que no hubiese pasado nada serio.- Insiste en que se lo he de decir a Yai.-él asintió, animándola a continuar.- Anoche me dijo que quiere estar conmigo.

-          Bueno…-buscaba el lado positivo.- Eso no está nada mal ¿No?-ella negó.

-          Sólo quiere estarlo si yo se lo digo a Yai.-pausó.- Está en su derecho de pedirme eso, supongo, dice que no quiere tener que esconderse por ella, pero es que yo no quiero decírselo…

-          Creo que ambos lleváis parte de razón, ignorando el tema en cuestión.-Sandra le miraba esperando escucharle.- Es totalmente normal que él quiera poder decírselo, ya sea por no esconderse o porque es su amiga y no quiere mentirla… Por tanto es normal que no quiera hacer nada si no se puede garantizar eso. Y supongo que también es normal que tú quieras seguir adelante con esto sin tener que decírselo, aunque no comparto para nada el que no lo hagas.-ella asintió.

-          Es algo que tengo claro, creo. Nadie llega a entenderlo.

-          Tampoco nos has explicado el porqué.

-          Seb, sabes cómo es—

-          Esa excusa ya se ha quedado vieja, al menos conmigo.-Sandra le retiró la mirada negando.- No puedes seguir viniendo con eso de que se va a poner pesada. No va a hacer nada que no haga yo con Kimi, o que Dani y Hülk hagan contigo. Y en un inicio podría entender que no quisieses decirle nada por si hacía un mundo de un simple beso, pero ahora queréis estar juntos, no es lo mismo. Así que no, esa excusa no me sirve.-Volvió la mirada a él cuando acabó de hablar. No tenía las ideas aclaradas en su cabeza respecto a los motivos, pero sin embargo se mantenía segura respecto a ellos. Sebastian la daba margen para poder hablar, con una paciencia que llegaba incluso a molestarla por no rendirse y marcharse de allí.

-          Sé cómo es.-comenzó, y él escuchaba atento.- La conozco y sé lo mucho que quiere a Kimi, y estoy segura de que se muere por vernos juntos. Ya sabemos cómo insistía en que fuésemos amigos, le iba la vida en ello. Sí la digo que Kimi y yo queremos estar juntos sólo conseguiría que se volviese completamente loca. Ya no sólo en lo pesada que se pondría –insistía en su idea- sino en que sé que la destrozaría si lo mío con Kimi no funcionase.

-          Pero eso son cosas que pasan.-animaba.- Quiero decir, a todos nos dolería que no funcionase, a lo mejor a ella más pero—

-          Seb… Si Yai se entera de que yo estoy, o estaría, con Kimi y luego nos da por dejarlo… No quiero ni pensarlo. Ella no es como tú, ella no sería capaz de hablarnos a los dos después de eso, ni habiéndolo dejado de forma amigable o algo. Sé que se volvería loca intentando mantener ambas amistades, y se sentiría fatal por los dos precisamente por estar hablando con los dos.

-          Ahí los dos sois lo suficientemente listos como para hablar con ella. Es mayorcita, Sandra, aunque a veces parezca que no por cómo le afectan las cosas.

-          ¿De verdad piensas que si Kimi y yo lo dejásemos seríamos lo suficientemente listos como para volver a mirarnos a la cara?-él no respondió.- Seb, ni siquiera me has intentando convencer de que no tiene que por qué pasarnos nada, que no tenemos por qué dejarlo, pero es algo que sabemos todos. Es difícil que lo mío con Kimi funcione, aunque yo quiera, y quiero, créeme, pero—

-          Si vas con esa mentalidad está claro—

-          No es mentalidad, es ver cómo somos. No somos tú y Yai. A lo mejor no tiene que pasar nada, y luego resulta que somos la pareja ideal –él sonrió de forma ladeada- pero a primeras se sabe que será difícil. Ni siquiera él ha tenido claro el que quiera estar conmigo en un primer momento.-pausó.- Yai no sería capaz de soportar eso, sería como si fuese parte de la propia pareja a la hora de romperse, y yo no quiero que ella se sienta mal—

-          Sandra, no puedes basarte en una suposición basada en una ruptura para no querer decírselo.

-          Y no lo hago, pero miro al pasado y todo son inconvenientes.-él frunció el ceño.- ¿Acaso no recuerdas cómo era cuando estaba con Nico?

-          ¿En qué sentido?

-          En el sentido de –la imitó.- ¡No quiero molestaros, no voy a llamarte, ni contarte nada, ni dirigiros la palabra!-él bajó la mirada.- Adoraba a Nico, y ahora ni le habla. Y no es por Lewis, aunque nos lo quiera hacer creer. Y no sabes lo que me duele, porque ellos también eran como hermanos. Nico siempre ha cuidado de ella, la ha ayudado cuando tenía problemas contigo o Lewis, y ahora por lo que nos pasó, fuese su culpa o no, ni siquiera le saluda la mitad de las veces.-pausó.- Si yo llegase a estar con Kimi, con lo que le quiere, me dolería en el alma ver cómo se empeña en alejarse de nosotros para no molestarnos o esas cosas que hace. Imagínalo, Seb, ya sabes cómo era cuando estaba con Nico. Si nos tenía delante o por separado tal vez sí actuaba normal, pero si estábamos juntos ni aparecía. Y me niego a que lo haga con Kimi, y más si en un futuro esto no funciona y ella se da cuenta de que definitivamente le ha perdido a él también.

-          Tal vez –habló tras varios segundos en silencio.- el hecho de que sea Kimi la hace actuar diferente.-Sandra negaba.- Al fin y al cabo cuando estabas con Nico ella estaba sola, quiero decir, ahora estamos juntos, y si vosotros estáis juntos no sé, dos y dos ¿Sabes? Entiendo que lo que os pasó te haga tener miedo pero las cosas son diferentes. Ella también tenía un montón de líos y ahora está más relajada, y el hecho de que sea Kimi y no Nico tal vez ayuda en vez de que perjudique.-Sandra no quería contestar mientras intentaba que las ideas de Sebastian sustituyesen las suyas propias, pero esto no ocurría muy a su pesar.- Mira… Entiendo lo que estás haciendo, por qué lo haces, quiero decir, aunque sea ir demasiado al límite con la idea de que lo dejaréis—

-          Ya no es dejarlo, Seb, es que en cualquier discusión que pudiésemos tener, ella se volvería loca—

-          Lo que sea, Sandra. Insisto en que es mayorcita, no tiene diez años, sabe cómo actuar, no te puedes dejar llevar por lo que hacía cuando ella estaba mal. Ahora no lo está, no tiene por qué escaparse de vosotros o actuar como una hija indecisa con padres separados. Me parece genial que pienses en protegerla, pero alargando esto consigues lo contrario.-pausó.- Aunque no lleguéis a estar juntos, algún día se enterará de lo que ha pasado en estos dos meses, y eso sí que provocará que se aleje o de ti, o de él, o de ambos. Y no es por nada, pero en ese aspecto Kimi tiene mucho más que perder que tú, porque él no quiere engañarla. Tú al fin y al cabo actúas bajo tus consecuencias, pero afectas a los demás.-la daba espacios en silencio para hacerla pensar.- Incluso yo saldría mal parado, porque lo sé desde el primer día y la he mentido por ti. Todos la estamos mintiendo por ti.-Sandra perdía la mirada al lado, no quería observar al que le hablaba de la cruda realidad a la que se enfrentaba.- No quiero que te sientas mal—

-          Bueno, pues lo estás consiguiendo.-él rió desganado.

-          Lo sé, lo siento, pero intento que veas lo que puede pasar. Pienses lo que pienses, todo será peor si no se lo dices a si se lo dices. Aunque nos pongamos catastrofistas y Kimi y tú lo dejaseis y ella se volviese loca, al menos habría forma de arreglarlo. Pero cada día que pasa es uno más que la mientes, y eso supone empeorarlo un poco más de cara a decírselo.-no quería presionarla más. Cogió su mano y la acarició un poco para hacerla sentir mejor, pero Sandra seguía perdida en su angustia.- Ahora os vais a Australia ¿No?-ella asintió.- Intenta hablarlo con ella allí. Díselo tal cual, dile que no se lo has dicho antes por lo que me acabas de contar. Habladlo estando solas, sin Kimi, y ya cuando nos veamos todos de nuevo actuar en consecuencia. Pero no puedes seguir mintiéndola.-asintió aceptando su propuesta, aunque lo hizo sin mucho convencimiento. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio en los que Sebastian se levantó a por algo de comer. Regresó con ella para no dejarla sola, y aun así Sandra se tomó su tiempo para hablar de nuevo.

-          ¿Qué querías?

-          ¿Eh?

-          Has venido pidiéndome ayuda.-Sebastian soltó la tostada, regresando a su problema.

-          Es Yai.

-          ¿Llevas un rato hablando de ella y te acuerdas ahora de que pasa algo?-la chica rió un poco y él negó.

-          Es que me está volviendo loco, y quiero que me aconsejes.

-          A ver, dime.

-          Te acuerdas de lo de la cadenita… ¿No?-asintió con una sonrisa pícara.- Y te acuerdas de que quería devolvérsela ¿Verdad?

-          Y de que lo tienes difícil, sí.

-          Pues eso es. Necesito que me ayudes.

-          Seb, es difícil, ella se controla bastante.

-          Vaya, gracias por insinuar que no soy capaz de—

-          No, joder –rió.- no lo digo por ti, sino por ella.

-          Pues que yo sepa no es de piedra, que si ha querido parar de hacerlo es porque ambos, no yo, ambos, estábamos haciéndolo.-Sandra asintió.

-          Aun así es más fácil que ella te pueda hacer lo de la cadenita a ti que tú a ella.

-          Bueno, pero alguna opción habrá ¿No?-Sandra pensó.

-          ¿Por qué no me dejas darle vueltas y ya te digo? Hablaré con ella, a ver si muestra debilidades.

-          No me la juegues, por favor.-frunció el ceño ante su petición.

-          ¿Jugártela?

-          Sí, no te alíes con ella para que me haga otra como la de la cadenita.

-          ¿Bromeas? Mira, te lo merecías, por listillo, pero me muero de ganas de ver la cara que pone si se la devuelves.-él asintió aceptando el reto.- Sabes que puedes hacer el ridículo ¿No?

-          Sé que lo voy a hacer, directamente…-se cruzó de brazos.

-          Va, ya verás como se nos ocurre algo.-miraba hacia la puerta, estirándose.- Y si no pues cuenta con que en el verano te echará de menos y en cuanto te vea se te lanzará.-saludó a la lejanía. Sebastian se giró y vio a Lewis esperando en la puerta.- En fin, yo me voy. Te iré diciendo.

-          Vale, y oye –la hizo atrasar su marcha unos segundos.- no te comas la cabeza por lo de Kimi, céntrate en Yai ¿Vale?-ella asintió con una sonrisa.

-          Y tú no vuelvas a meterte con Hülk, o tendré que venir a darte de leches aunque lleves razón.-Sebastian rió y ella finalmente se puso en marcha.

Si algo agradecía de su nuevo compañero de trabajo era que Lewis nunca la iba a insistir en hablar de algo que no quisiese. Vio su rostro decaído durante el viaje al circuito, y sólo se ofreció a escucharla si ella lo necesitaba. Sandra decidió quedarse sus lamentos con ella, pero agradeció que durante la jornada laboral antes de los primeros entrenamientos libres Lewis intentase animarla a toda costa.

Cuando comenzó la sesión se sintió extraña y fuera de lugar por primera vez desde su llegada a Mercedes. Echaba de menos la organización de Red Bull y al personal de la escudería con los que había pasado tanto tiempo. El no tener a Yaiza provocaba que no supiese muy bien dónde meterse mientras Lewis se ausentaba de todo para concentrarse de cara a los libres. Su corazón dio un leve vuelco cuando por el pasillo del garaje vio pasar a Nico con su ingeniero. El alemán no la vio, pero Sandra tuvo tiempo para recordar cómo había dicho a sus amigos que no le afectaría en nada el verle, y sin embargo ahora, tras la última conversación con Kimi y la posterior con Sebastian, no podía evitar sentir temor por verle.

Agradeció que ambos se metiesen en sus coches y desapareciesen del garaje mientras ella se comía la cabeza, intentando concentrarse en las pantallas para ver cómo le iba la cosa a Dani, al que sin duda empezaba a echar mucho de menos a su lado. Con muchos menos pensamientos por su cabeza y con mayor aburrimiento que entretenimiento, Yaiza paseaba por el garaje de Lotus entretenida en ver cómo de mal iban las cosas por esa escudería. El no tener nada que hacer provocaba que agradeciese los constantes problemas que la mantenía al menos interesada en algo que no fuese el reloj, pero la hora de comer llegó antes de lo esperado y tuvo que irse de allí antes de que el jaleo fuese mayor.

-          ¡¿Vas a comer ahora?!-se asustó al ver cómo Sandra se cruzaba por delante suya para frenarla con la mano.

-          Sí, sí.-rió, aliviándola con ello.

-          Genial, porque no quiero comer sola.

-          Vaya, pensaba que me echarías de menos, pero veo que es sólo por eso.-Sandra la sacó la lengua.

-          Anda, vamos.-tiró de ella hacia la FIA, y allí tomaron asiento y pidieron un plato contundente de ensalada.- ¿Qué tal por Lotus?

-          Caótico todo, es de risa.

-          ¿No te han dado curro?

-          Ya dije que no, así que me paseo por allí sin nada que hacer.

-          Pues vaya…

-          Al menos me entretengo. Romain el pobre va desesperado por todos lados.

-          ¿Has hablado con él o algo?

-          Que va, pero me saluda cuando me ve. Por educación, me imagino. Pastor también lo hace, en castellano, lo que me hace preguntarme por qué sabe que hablo su idioma.-puso cara de incertidumbre.

-          Yai, no es por cortarte el rollo, pero eres la novia de Vettel. Te conoce todo el mundo aquí.-Yaiza dio una patada a la pierna de Sandra, que daba un brinco.- ¿Acaso he dicho alguna mentira? Joder, bruta.

-          No, pero no hace falta que lo digas así. Dudo que Pastor se interese en saber quién es la novia de Seb.

-          ¿Qué tal con él, por cierto?-decidió poner en marcha su plan. Yaiza se encogió de hombros con rostro de obviedad.

-          Bien ¿Cómo va a ir?

-          No sé, con eso de la sequía a lo mejor te había dejado o algo.

-          Ay, mira, me tiene harta.-negaba y Sandra reía. Empezaba a tomar nota.- Es un pesado, todo lo que hago le parece una provocación.

-          Estoy segura de que todo lo que haces y que le parece una provocación es exactamente una provocación.-Yaiza achinó los ojos para maldecir a su amiga.- ¿Piensas mantenerte firme hasta Bélgica?

-          Sí.

-          ¿Seguro?

-          Sandra, no tengo ningún interés en hacerlo ahora mismo. Estoy bien. Es él el que, agh, yo que sé.-puso cara de asco y Sandra volvió a reír.

-          ¿Me estás diciendo que no has sentido ganas de mandar a la mierda la sequía?-Yaiza negó.- ¿Ni siquiera cuando se la jugaste a él?

-          Ni siquiera. Estaba concentrada en torturarle, no en sentir yo o no.

-          Pues te salió bien la jugada.-Yaiza asintió orgullosa.- Pero va, algún momento habrá habido en el que hayas querido hacerlo.

-          Que pesada estás ¿Eh? Que no, Sandra, no. No me costaría trabajo decírtelo, pero en serio, será que estoy demasiado concentrada en no sentir nada.

-          Vale, vale, no la tomes conmigo…-sacó la lengua a su amiga.

-          ¿Qué tal por Mercedes?

-          Es aburrido sin ti. –Yaiza puso pucheros- No te emociones tanto, es normal que me aburra, cuando Lewis se mete al coche yo no tengo nadie con quien hablar. Ni antes tampoco, porque se concentra y se pone ahí de chulo ajeno al mundo y no hay quien se acerque.-Yaiza rió.- Pero lo demás bien, me lo paso bien. Lewis se porta bien conmigo.

-          Me alegra saberlo.-comieron un poco.- Y oye… ¿Qué tal con el otro lado del garaje?-sentía la obligación de preguntarlo, aunque a Sandra le hubiese gustado que no.

-          Nada de nada. Creo que ni sabe que trabajo ahí.

-          Lo dudo… Te habrá visto con Lewis, otra cosa es que no te diga nada.

-          Sea lo que sea, no ha pasado nada.-pausó para comer de nuevo.- ¿Tú has hablado con él?

-          Esta semana no… La anterior sí, y le dije lo de Lotus cuando me encontré con él, y nada, me dijo lo mismo que vosotros, que seguro que era una experiencia buena.

-          ¿No vas a volver a hablar con él?-preguntó tras otros segundos comiendo. Yaiza sabía a qué se refería.

-          No tengo problema en hacerlo, pero ya sabes que no es igual. Sólo en la fiesta del cumple de Seb y Dani, que estuve bailando con él, ya me sentía rara...

-          Eso no quita que me de rabia.

-          Oye, estoy en mi derecho a enfadarme por lo que te hizo—

-          Pero si después de eso volvisteis a hablar—

-          Sí, pero también ha vuelto a comportarse de forma extraña con todos.

-          Pero tú has seguido hablándole. Y otras veces vuelves a no querer saber nada de él.-Yaiza fruncía el ceño.- Yai, cuando la tarta de Dani estuviste con él, y luego el domingo, como dices, estuviste bailando con él.-bajó la mirada.- No sé por qué intentas fingir que quieres seguir siendo su amiga.

-          Es que no quiero seguir siéndolo.-Sandra negó con los ojos en blanco.- San, te trató fatal, y a Lewis también se la está jugando, y no me parece bien. Pero sí, luego aparece y conmigo se porta como siempre, y pues era un buen amigo, y sí le echo de menos, pero también echo de menos al otro Nico y pasa de mí.

-          Con Hülk ya hablaré yo, no te preocup—

-          No quiero que hables con él, no de mí. Ni tú ni nadie. Ya bastante tuve con Seb y Kimi anoche.-Sandra tragó saliva al oír el nombre del finlandés.- Es mi problema, y el suyo. Yo intenté hablar, él no quiso. Fin.

-          Te echa de menos…-otra vez se tomó su tiempo para decirle eso, pero Yaiza no quiso mirarla para recibir el mensaje.- En serio que sí.

-          No lo parece…

-          La cosa es que también sigue muy pillado por ti, y se arrepiente claramente de lo que os pasó. De la bronca, digo.-la especificación no ilusionó a Yaiza pese a que se la imaginaba.- Él no lo va a reconocer, ni nos lo reconoce a Dani o a mí, pero a veces se lo sacamos, y le decimos que vaya a hablar contigo, pero insiste en que es mejor así.-Yaiza se encogió de hombros.- Me da mucha rabia que no te hables con él…

-          No es idea mía.

-          Lo sé, pero eso no hace que deje de sentir rabia. Igual que con Nico…-Yaiza la miró.- Ni a Lewis ni a mí nos importa, para mal, que hables con él, si te sirve de consuelo. Al revés, al menos a mí me ofende que dejes de hablarte con tus amigos por cosas ajenas a ti.

-          Y a mí me ha ofendido siempre que no hayas querido hacerte amiga de Kimi y ahora sí lo seas, sin decirme nada.-Sandra volvió a tragar saliva. Guardó un silencio que ofrecía sin querer a Yaiza a seguir hablando.- Ahora hasta se sienta con vosotros, y no sé desde cuándo, pero oye, me alegro. Y ahora te estoy demostrando que es un buen chico y ni siquiera me has dicho que tenía razón.

-          T-tampoco te emociones tanto, Yai, que—

-          No me digas que sólo os aguantáis, porque eso ya se ve que es poca cosa. Habláis y os reís entre vosotros. ¿Sabes lo mucho que me alegra eso?

-          Sí…

-          Pues ya está, tenía razón y he conseguido que seáis amigos. O lo que sea que seáis.-Sandra se mordía el labio por la rabia que sentía al recordar su conversación con Kimi. Yaiza hablaba pero no la escuchaba, repitiendo las palabras del finlandés en su cabeza lamentándose por la realidad. También se acordaba de las de Sebastian, y por un momento pasó por su cabeza contarle a Yaiza la verdad sin tapujos, pero era incapaz de abrir la boca.

-          ¿Qué tienes que hacer ahora?-Yaiza miraba atónita a Sandra, que finalmente se había dignado a hablar pero para interrumpirla.- P-perdón, es que me he dado cuenta de la hora y…

-          Oh… Nada, ya sabes que no tengo que hacer nada.-decidió no molestarse.- ¿Tú sí?

-          No, ahora con los segundos libres puedo descansar.

-          ¿Quieres venir a Lotus?

-          ¿Yo? ¿Puedo?

-          Claro, no te dirán nada. El otro día estuvo Kimi, aunque bueno a él supongo que le dejan por ser ex piloto.-rió, pero Sandra empezaba a suplicar que Yaiza dejase de hablar del chico.- Ven, vamos.-se comieron la fruta por el camino y una vez llegaron al garaje ambas tomaron asiento al final.

-          Me miran raro…

-          Te miran, simplemente. No eres de aquí, y es normal. A mí también me miran mucho.

-          Pero tú eres de aquí, como dices.

-          Pero no desde hace mucho.-rió. Se entretuvieron viendo cómo Romain y Pastor preparaban la segunda tanda, pero al poco rato ya estaban aburridas.- ¿Quieres que te enseñe las salitas?

-          ¿Puedes hacer eso?

-          No lo sé, probemos.-Se levantaron y fueron al interior del garaje, y por allí se entretuvieron hasta que ya no se les ocurría nada más que hacer. Volvieron a la parte externa de cara al Pit Lane, y allí empezaron a prestar un poco de atención a los miles de problemas que los Lotus parecían tener en la segunda tanda.- Como te dije, totalmente caótico.

-          Madre mía, y en Mercedes apenas pasa nada.-rieron.- Eso sí, cuando pasa aparecen todas las televisiones del mundo.

-          Normal.-se quedaron un rato en silencio mientras Yaiza cotilleaba unas pantallas de tiempos a la vez que Sandra empezaba a cotillear por el garaje alzando la mirada.- Dios, esto es aburridísimo…-Yaiza se apoyaba sobre una plataforma para agrandar ese aburrimiento. Sandra seguía cotilleando antes de que algo la alarmase de verdad.

-          Oh, Dios.-se giró a Yaiza.

-          Qué te pasa.-miró las pantallas con los entrenamientos esperando no ver ningún accidente.

-          ¿Cómo coño no he caído en que tienes a semejante ser por aquí paseándose? ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?-Yaiza se giró hacia donde Sandra intentaba fingir que no miraba y vio a Charles Pic llegando al garaje de Romain desde el pasillo interno. Ambas se giraron dándole la espalda.

-          Pues porque es la primera vez que se pasa por aquí.

-          ¿¡Qué?!-ambas susurraban a gritos.

-          No le había visto, joder.

-          ¿Me tomas el pelo? ¿Compartes equipo con Charles Pic y no te has dado cuenta?

-          Claro que me he dado cuenta, idiota.-Sandra se giraba todo el rato para mirarle y Yaiza la giraba del brazo de nuevo para que le diese la espalda.- Pero no le había visto todavía, es sólo que sabía que estaba en Lotus.

-          Ay, deja de agarrarme.-se soltó de Yaiza para girarse de frente.- Oh, por favor. ¿Tú le has visto?

-          ¡Sandra!-la recriminaba aún susurrando.- Deja de devorarle con la mirada.

-          No seas egoísta.

-          ¿Egoísta?

-          Tú le tienes aquí siempre.

-          Oye, que tú tienes a Lewis.

-          Y bien bueno que está, pero con este no hemos hablado.

-          Ni hablaremos.-la giró de nuevo.- Haz el favor de relajarte.

-          Y tú también, que te has alterado.

-          Cómo no me voy a alterar, si te pones como una loca.

-          Ya, será por eso.-Yaiza la miró asombrada.- A lo mejor tu cuerpo te pide caña y no quieres reconocerlo.-se quedó boquiabierta y empezó a gritar otra vez entre susurros.

-          ¡¿A qué viene eso?! ¡¿Qué tendrá que ver una cosa con la otra?!

-          Me dirás que ver a semejante personaje no te altera un poco.-seguía buscándole de reojo. Yaiza se enervaba.

-          ¿¡Qué?! ¡Por esa regla de tres tendría que alterarme –exageró- al ver a Lewis!

-          ¿No lo haces? Sería lo normal—

-          ¡Sandra!

-          ¡Joder, Yai, que no me creo que no quieras follar!-lo dijo demasiado alto y un mecánico se giró a ellas. Sandra empezó a reír por lo bajo pero Yaiza le dio un manotazo en el brazo.

-          Vete.

-          Oh, venga—

-          Que te vayas. A Mercedes o a donde quieras.-la empezó a empujar y Sandra se tuvo que ir con un gesto triste que no terminó de convencer a su amiga para que la dejase quedarse. En cuanto Sandra hubo desaparecido Yaiza no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Charles, que hablaba con dos mecánicos sobre algún problema de Romain. Apenas permaneció atenta a él unos segundos, girándose de nuevo hacia las pantallas para ignorar el hecho de que Sandra la había hecho pensar en lo que no debía.

Sandra por su parte regresó a Mercedes, en donde la cosa estaba bastante tranquila y en donde no tuvo nada que hacer hasta que la sesión hubo acabado y tuvo que acompañar a Monike y Lewis a hablar con la prensa.

Una vez hubieron acabado eso y otras dos entrevistas privadas, Lewis regresó al Pit Lane y ella fue en busca de Dani y Nico, a los que consiguió contactar por teléfono tras varias insistencias. El australiano se lanzó a ella nada más verla en la puerta de la FIA, demostrando que él también la echaba de menos, pero a Nico les costó más sacarle un gesto.

-          ¿La cara de muerto la vas a llevar todo el día o sólo ahora?-Nico se sorprendió por la pregunta que le hacía Sandra.

-          ¿Qué?

-          Tu cara de muerto, imbécil, que si la quitas ya.

-          Estoy bien.-desmintió, pero Dani negó a Sandra.

-          Lleva así todo el día.

-          ¿Tú que sabrás? Ni siquiera nos hemos visto.

-          Yo a ti sí.

-          ¿Me espías ahora?

-          Claro.-Sandra reía con Dani, pero Nico negaba claramente cabreado.- ¿Ves? Mira que cara.

-          No estoy de humor, es sólo eso.

-          ¿Es por lo de ayer?-Sandra intervino, y Nico la miró comprobando que estaba al tanto.

-          ¿Qué pasó ayer? Te fuiste corriendo y—

-          Ahora que estás con Kimi te dedicas a cotillear o cómo va.-ambos le miraron anonadados, especialmente Sandra, que bajaba la mirada.- No sé qué te habrá contado ese imbécil, pero—

-          ¿Qué coño te pasa, tío?-Dani intervino.- Estás insoportable.

-          No empieces.

-          ¿Cómo que no empiece? ¿Acaso no te estás viendo? Ayer llegas y pasas de todo el mundo, hoy más de lo mismo—

-          Ese es mi problema.

-          Siempre es problema tuyo, los demás sólo estamos intentando saber qué te pasa.

-          Me pasa que estoy harto de que todos se metan en mis asuntos.-hablaba exaltado.

-          ¿Meterse en tus asuntos es ahora la forma en la que ves que te quieran ayudar?

-          ¿Ayudar?-rió.- ¿Me dices ahora que Kimi y Seb lo que pretenden es ayudarme?

-          No sé ellos, pero estoy seguro de que es por algo relacionado con Yai y sé que Seb no buscaría que tú y ella estuvieseis mal. O peor, en este caso.

-          Pues ni tú ni nadie estabais delante cuando tuve que aguantarles, así que agradecería que no opinaseis. Estoy harto de que todo el mundo me venga con el tema de Yai, de si debo o no hablar con ella o no. Es mi problema, mío. Quiero que todos dejen de meterse en mi vida.

-          Vaya, pensaba que todos te ignoraban.-Nico negó dándole la espalda, dispuesto a marcharse.- No sé qué te ha pasado con Kimi y Seb pero eso no significa que la tengas que tomar con nosotros.-le seguía.

-          La tomaré con quien quiera. Estoy harto –repitió- de que os metáis en mis asuntos.

-          ¿Insistes en decir que intentar ayudarte es meternos en tus asuntos? Porque—

-          Sí, resulta que yo no te he pedido ayuda.

-          No, no lo has hecho, pero sé que la necesitas y supuestamente somos amigos.

-          Pues a mí no me interesan los amigos que se meten donde no les llaman.-Dani le miraba sin gesto, aceptando lo que acababa de decirle. Nico tampoco parecía ser capaz de decir nada más, y en su boca se quedaban ancladas las palabras de disculpa que necesitaba expulsar por cómo acababa de hablar a su amigo. El australiano puso los brazos en jarra, retando con la mirada a su amigo a decirle algo más. Sabía que quería hablar, que quería acabar su frase, y esperaba que fuese con una disculpa. Pero Nico no abría la boca.

-          No vas a decir nada más.-preguntó de forma directa. Nico se mordió el labio y negó, retirándole la mirada. Dani asintió, disgustado. Se dio la vuelta y pasó por la puerta de la FIA sin volver a dirigirle la mirada, y ahora Nico sólo tenía delante a Sandra, que permanecía incrédula sin ser capaz de asumir lo que acababa de ver. Negó, rechazando cualquier excusa que Nico intentase darla de forma telepática, siguiendo tras ello el camino de Dani hacia el interior del centro, dejando a Nico sólo afuera con sus remordimientos.

Le dio una patada a la barandilla de la escalera antes de irse de allí hacia donde no pudiesen verle. No quería estar con nadie ni mucho menos hablar con alguien, necesitaba estar solo, lamentándose por el nuevo error que había cometido, otro más en un corto periodo de tiempo. Llegó finalmente a su hospitality, y allí se quedó durante toda la tarde aceptando que había discutido con las únicas personas a las que necesitaba a su lado.

Sin entender nada, tanto Dani como Sandra se habían sentado dentro de la cafetería de la FIA sin querer hablar ni comentar nada al respecto. La chica miraba a su amigo, claramente más afectado por el encontronazo directo con Nico, intentando saber qué decirle para sacarle una sonrisa. Estaba claramente decaído y lleno de rabia, y le veía como a otra persona completamente diferente a la que siempre bromea y ríe. Decidió coger su mano y mostrarle así apoyo, pero Dani ni siquiera reaccionaba ante eso.

-          No se lo tengamos en cuenta ¿Vale?-ofrecía, pero Dani negaba.

-          No es un niño, no tengo por qué actuar como si pudiese perdonarle una travesura.

-          Lo sé, pero seguro que anda en una mala racha y—

-          La toma conmigo, sí. Y contigo. Lo normal.

-          Dani…-él negaba.- Ya sabes cómo es.

-          Y precisamente por eso me pone de los nervios, porque él no es así. Él nunca ha sido así. Así de idiota, de infantil, de llorica, de lo que sea. Y me da igual lo que Kimi o Seb le hayan dicho, yo no he hecho nada y he terminado pagando el plato.

-          Por lo visto le recriminaron que saliese corriendo el otro día cuando Yai intentó hablarle.

-          ¿Y qué coño tengo yo que ver en eso, Sandra? Porque—

-          Nada, pero a él esto le afecta mucho parece ser, así que intentemos dejarle ese margen que nos pide.

-          Me parece increíble que le des la razón.

-          No le doy la razón, sólo intento entenderle. ¿Acaso te crees que piensa de verdad lo que ha dicho? Dani, joder, que ambos conocemos a Hülk en ese aspecto. Sé que no quería hablarte así ni decirte eso. Pero eso tampoco quiere decir que no merezca una hostia.-Dani rió desganado.- Eso, venga, ríete joder, quita esa cara, me acojona cuando te pones serio.-él negó.

-          Perdón. ¿Tú estás bien?-ella asintió.- Cuando Hülk ha dicho lo de cotilla te has quedado un poco chof.

-          Ya, bueno, es que hablé con Kimi de él, será que ahora soy cotilla.-Dani rió, pero su gesto decayó al poco rato al ver que ella no le seguía.

-          ¿En serio que estás bien? No te deprimas tú ahora por Hülk, anda.-ella negó con media sonrisa.- ¿Entonces?

-          Anoche hablé con Kimi. No sólo de Hülk.-volvió a sonreír, con claro síntoma de tristeza. Dani no se atrevió a hablar.- Insiste en que hable con Yai, y dice que no quiere tener nada serio conmigo hasta que hable con ella.-el chico hizo una mueca, respetando el silencio que ella mantenía. Ahora quien agarraba la mano en señal de apoyo era él.- Me dijo que quería, pero sólo si yo se lo decía a Yai.

-          ¿Se lo dirás?-esperó unos segundos para insistirla de nuevo. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-          No lo sé. Tengo que darle vueltas.-pausó.- He hablado con Seb y me dice que aproveche el verano para ello, con eso de que estaré con Yai y no con Kimi…

-          Es buena idea.-Sandra asintió, pero no respondió con palabras.- ¿Tanto miedo te da decírselo?

-          Creo que entre todos habéis conseguido que me de más miedo su reacción por tardar tanto que el hecho en sí de que lo sepa…-Dani rió.- Ya veré.

-          Pero con Kimi entonces… ¿Habéis discutido?

-          No, o sea… No fue discusión, supongo. Simplemente lo que quiera que tuviésemos ha quedado a un lado hasta que yo hable con Yai.

-          Creo que es entendible.

-          Lo es. Sé que no es justo para él y que estoy siendo egoísta en ese aspecto, así que no me queda otra que aceptarlo e intentar solucionarlo.

-          Al menos sabes cómo hacerlo.-la sonrió para animarla y ella le devolvió el gesto.

-          Sé el qué tengo que hacer, pero me da miedo el cómo y sus consecuencias.

-          Bueno, yo estaré contigo en Australia, por si se cabrea.-Sandra rió.- Piensa que de vacaciones todo será más fácil. Además, sin Seb estará nostálgica y todo le parecerá más bonito y no se enfadará.-ella volvió a reír, y vio en ese instante un buen momento para dejar el tema de Kimi al lado.

-          Ay, has de ayudarme. Bueno, y a Seb.

-          ¿Yo?

-          Seb quiere devolverle a Yai la jugada del otro día, cuando la tortura.-Dani la miró sorprendido, riéndose.- Sí, difícil, pero—

-          ¿Qué pretende hacerla?

-          Esa es la cosa, no tiene ni idea porque sabe que va a salir perdiendo en la comparación.

-          Hombre, es que Yai se lo curró.

-          En realidad tampoco hizo gran cosa, sois vosotros que sois débiles.-quiso darle un golpe bajo a base de desprestigiar el trabajo de su amiga, a la cual guardaba rencor por haberla echado de Lotus. Se dio cuenta de que pese a ello, el papel de su amiga frente a Sebastian no sería comparable con el del chico.

-          Sea como sea Seb va a perder.-Sandra asintió al ver que le leía la mente.- ¿Por qué quieres mi ayuda?

-          Hemos de pensar algo para que se la devuelva.

-          ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?-reía.

-          No sé, porque me he ofrecido a ayudarle y no se me ocurre nada.

-          ¿Por qué quieres hacerle esto a Yai? Así no vas a conseguir que se tome bien lo de Kimi.

-          Cállate, imagina la cara de Yai. Esto es muy entretenido.

-          Definitivamente Yai te matará.

-          Calla.-insistía.- ¿Me ayudarás a pensar en algo?

-          Sí, pero no prometo nada. ¿Has visto a Seb? No creo que pueda hacer mucho.

-          Sea lo que sea nos mantendrá entretenidos. Y así consigo que no pienses en Hülk.-Dani borró su sonrisa.

-          Pues mentándole no lo consigues…

-          Va, joder.-dio golpes en sus manos.- Nada de lamentarse. Ya lo arreglaremos con él. Vamos a trabajar o algo.

-          Ya no trabajas conmigo.-Sandra se había levantado a prisas, pero se quedaba quieta mirándole recibiendo el mal recuerdo. Dani hizo una mueca de tristeza.

-          Esto es una mierda. Vamos a buscar a Lewis o algo.

-          ¿Cuándo decías que volvías a Red Bull?

-          No lo sé, no me deprimas.-le tiró del brazo para levantarse y ambos salieron de la FIA en busca de Lewis. No dieron con él en toda la tarde, pero su simple compañía fue suficiente para que ninguno pensase en algo que pudiese deprimirles de cara a un fin de semana que veían con buenos ojos.


	123. El plan maestro

Necesitaba que esos días acabasen cuanto antes. Su viernes pasó a su suerte sin pena ni gloria, lo que le permitió ausentarse de todo de cara al fin de semana. No prestaba mucha atención a las entrevistas y reportajes que Ferrari le tenía planeados, y aun así los agradecía por primera vez al ayudarle a permanecer ajeno a sus pensamientos por un rato.

Los entrenamientos libres vinieron igual de bien a sus intenciones de no pensar, pero estos acabaron demasiado pronto para su gusto, y desde Ferrari no le ofrecían muchas salidas para dejar de darle vueltas a la idea de que se había vuelto a alejar de Sandra. Se dejó caer disgustado por la zona interna de Ferrari, aprovechando la soledad de una de las salas para intentar concentrase en la clasificación que venía de cara, pero para su suerte o desgracia no tuvo mucho tiempo para ello.

-          ¿Ves? Andaba por aquí.-oía a Fernando en la puerta, haciendo una referencia clara a él, pero pensando que sería alguien del equipo ni siquiera se giró a interesarse.

-          ¿Pero anda ocupado?-la voz le resultó tan familiar como sorprendente, haciendo que finalmente girase un poco el rostro para ver ahí a Fernando riendo desde la puerta.

-          No creo.-Kimi hizo un gesto con la cabeza preguntando.- Es Yaiza.-la pronunciación perfecta de Fernando en cuanto al nombre de la chica llamó más su atención que el hecho de que Yaiza pasase por la puerta.

-          ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-          Buscarte… Me he tirado un rato en el garaje esperando pero no venías, así que me ha hecho Fernando de guía.

-          Para eso hemos quedado.-se encogió de hombros el chico, que se despedía de ella y de Kimi para dejarles solos.

-          ¿Piensas pasearte por los garajes de los demás todos los días?-Yaiza rió mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-          A este paso parece que sí…-él frunció el ceño.- Sigo sin curro, hago tiempo hasta la clasificación.

-          Parece que por allí trabajan así este año.

-          Te echan de menos.-él asintió.

-          Normal, mírame.

-          Anda, idiota.-le dio un golpe tras reír.- Lo digo en serio, más de uno me ha venido a preguntar si soy la amiga de Kimi, y me preguntan que qué tal estás, deberías pasarte a saludarles más a menudo.

-          Bastante tengo con currar en una escudería como para tener que preocuparme de dos. Y ya bastante tengo con vigilarte a ti.-le sacó la lengua.- Bueno, pero te lo pasas bien al menos o qué.

-          Me entretengo, cotilleo mucho.

-          Lo que a ti te gusta.

-          Exacto.

-          ¿Cuándo te vas a Australia?-cambió de tema. Ella pensó.

-          No lo sé, tendré que hablar con Dani, pero me imagino que el lunes.

-          ¿Hasta cuándo estás?

-          Hasta que Seb quiera, que es el que elije todo, pero como no suelta prenda, pues ni idea.

-          Te tiene en ascuas ¿Eh?

-          Sí…-Kimi miró la mesa riendo, pero ella se mantenía observándole.- ¿Tú sabes algo?

-          No, y si lo supiese te diría que no.

-          O sea que puede que lo sepas pero me dices que no porque no me lo vas a decir.

-          O puede que directamente no lo sepa.

-          Ay, venga.-le agarró del brazo.- Dime algo.

-          Ya te he dicho que no lo sé.

-          Sé que lo sabes.

-          ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él? Seguro que calentándole un poco el rabo te lo suelta.-Yaiza se soltó de él empujándole.

-          Siempre estás igual.

-          Di lo que quieras pero te estoy dando la solución.-Yaiza le miró fingiendo enfado a la vez que Kimi se ponía en pie.- Yo me voy a hablar con mi ingeniero, así que ves pirándote de aquí, intrusa.

-          Encima que vengo a verte…

-          Porque no te dan curro, no por otra cosa.-empezó a empujarla y consiguió sacarla de allí pese a las risas de la chica.

Le hizo caso y se fue de Ferrari pese a que seguía sin nada que hacer. Dio una vuelta por el Paddock haciendo tiempo para la clasificación, la cual aún tardaría en llegar, y decidió pasar ese tiempo comiendo en Lotus hasta que se le ocurriese algo mejor que hacer.

Cuando acabó decidió pasarse esta vez por Red Bull, sin sorprenderse en absoluto al ver por allí a Sandra charlando con Dani. Se acercó a ambos y compartió un rato en el cual las dos chicas dejaron claro lo mucho que echaban de menos trabajar en ese garaje. Dani tenía aún tiempo y pese a todo ambas sentían que molestaban al desconocer por completo el horario del chico. Yaiza se vio beneficiada de la llegada de Sebastian, haciéndola olvidar de esa posible molestia que supondrían.

-          ¿Y esta visita?-ella se abrazó a él por el cuello.

-          Si quieres me vuelvo a Lotus ¿Eh?

-          No, no, que así aprovecho y me distraigo.-miró a su alrededor para comprobar que no tenía nada que hacer y se la llevó de allí al interior del garaje.- ¿Qué tal hoy?

-          Tan entretenida como ayer.-Sebastian se apoyó sobre una mesa y ella siguió abrazada a él entre sus piernas, y sin querer recordó el consejo de Kimi, haciéndola reír.

-          ¿Qué pasa?

-          Nada, ya te he dicho que estoy entretenida.-Sebastian rió con ella.- Bueno, en nada me voy a Australia…

-          Cierto.

-          ¿Tú a dónde irás?

-          Italia, supongo.

-          Vaya, estaremos alejados.-ponía muecas.

-          Un poco, sí.-él reía.

-          Supongo que me tendrás que decir a dónde me llevarás después, por eso de tener que reunirnos…-empezó a juguetear con su pelo, haciendo que Sebastian achinase los ojos temiendo sus intenciones.

-          No tengo por qué hacerlo.-ella intentó no borrar su sonrisa pícara.

-          Hombre, yo creo que sí.-él negaba sonriendo.

-          Lo tengo todo planeado, no te preocupes.

-          Pero dime a donde vamos, anda…-le dio un beso, tras el cual él negó, haciendo que la chica le diese unos cuantos más.- Va… Que quiero saberlo…-decidió cambiar el destino de sus labios por el de su cuello. Sebastian empezaba a fruncir el ceño a la vez que empezaba a verse claramente afectado por aquello.

-          N-no te lo voy a decir.

-          Por fa…

-          Y-yai, para…-pero ella le hacía caso omiso, por lo que tuvo que separarla de él entre risas.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-          Nada…-le ponía caras.- ¿Acaso no puedo querer hacer el tonto contigo?-le dio un beso, pero él esta vez la separó sin reír.

-          Si pretendes sacarme el sitio al que te voy a llevar poniéndome cachondo lo llevas claro.-Yaiza cambió el gesto de su cara, lamentándose.- Lo sabía.-se retiró de la mesa.- ¿Por qué haces esto? Sabes que me molesta.

-          Y a mí que no me digas—

-          No te lo voy a decir, pero es que como sigas insistiendo y jugando conmigo de esta forma –la miraba de reojo aún estremecido- es que ni te llevo siquiera.

-          ¡Eh! No digas eso.-protestó.

-          Pues deja de tocarme los huevos.

-          Pensaba que querías lo contra—vale, vale.-paró al ver cómo Sebastian se giraba a ella ofendido antes de salir por la puerta de la sala.- Que sepas que ya no te visitaré más.-alzó un poco la voz para amenazarle, pero Sebastian no la hizo caso y ella intentó cumplir su palabra de no ir a verle durante la mañana del domingo.

Y es que la clasificación cambió la concentración de la chica por completo. Si bien el hecho de que Sebastian clasificase segundo por detrás del Mercedes de Nico sería suficiente para animarla, el hecho de que Kimi no pasase del puesto 17 y el coche de Lewis se incendiase antes de siquiera poder empezar a clasificar en la Q1 la mantuvo despistada toda la sesión.

Por dicho motivo relacionado con el fuego decidió pasar la tarde tanto con el inglés como con Sandra, intentando animar a un claramente decaído Lewis que veía poco a poco cómo todo se ponía en su contra al tener que salir desde el Pit Lane tras otra salida fatídica en Alemania. Tanto Sandra como Yaiza hicieron lo posible para animar al chico, que pese a todo se negaba a tirar la toalla de cara al domingo, e incluso consiguieron que Dani se uniese a ellos para cenar y al menos añadir comentarios expertos a la situación con toques cómicos.

-          ¿Qué cenamos? Podemos ir a algún lado.-Sandra ofrecía.

-          Hay algún sitio curioso por aquí, yo he ido a más de uno.-Dani opinaba mientras las dos chicas escuchaban, sin embargo Lewis parecía pensativo. Los tres se miraron aceptando que él no les escuchaba.- Ey…-Dani le dio una patada en la pierna.- Va, en qué piensas.-quería sonsacarle finalmente algún comentario que le terminase de aliviar frente a la presión, pero los tres se quedaron un poco de piedra al oírle.

-          Que quiero pizza.

-          ¿Perdón?-Yaiza se dignó a preguntar por todos.

-          Que estaba pensando, y que quiero pizza.

-          ¿Y tu dieta? Que yo sepa la cuidas mucho.-Yaiza tiraba de memoria.

-          A la mierda la dieta, quiero pizza.-insistía. Los tres se miraron encogiéndose de hombros.

-          Aceptamos.-informó Sandra.

-          Y helado. Un bote entero a rebosar. Y tengo pelis en el ordenador ¿Os hace ver luego una? No me apetece dormir pronto.-Los tres volvieron a mirarse, y aunque no era el plan que deseaban, el verle tan decidido les hizo asentir rápidamente.

-          Tú mandas.-volvió a informar Sandra.

Finalmente los cuatro terminaron disfrutando de ese plan ideado por el propio Lewis, que acabó siendo el que más beneficiado se vio de aquello. Entre la compañía y la comida, lo que menos importó fue la película que decidieron ponerse, pues entre que no la conocían y entre que la pantalla era demasiado pequeña para los cuatro sentados sobre la cama, esta pasó desapercibida.

A la mañana siguiente sólo Sandra, Dani y Lewis pudieron compartir desayuno, pero tanto la chica como el inglés agradecieron que tras la marcha del australiano al llegar al circuito se les uniese Yaiza de nuevo. Cumpliendo su promesa de no acercarse a Red Bull a ver a Sebastian, decidió pasar el tiempo en Mercedes animando con Sandra a un Lewis que parecía tan seguro de sí mismo que veía con buenos ojos la salida desde Pit Lane.

El tiempo pasaba, y con ello llegó la hora del Drivers Parade. Yaiza aprovechó para ir a Lotus y allí comprobó tras cotillear otro poco que el tiempo durante la carrera podría contar con lluvia, lo que la animaba de cara a los resultados de Lewis y aumenta las esperanzas en cuanto a Sebastian. Entre la emoción por pensar en ello y el nerviosismo poro tener que verle pilotar en agua desde otro garaje que no fuese el suyo decidió que sería buena idea al menos pasar a saludarle.

-          ¿Yaiza?-se giró antes de salir de Lotus, atendiendo a un hombre de prensa que parecía querer hablar con ella. Le escuchó encantada hasta que se centró en el tema por el que la reclamaba, y ahora más que nunca necesitaba ir a Red Bull a al menos desahogarse.

-          ¿No decías que no venías?-Sebastian la provocaba.

-          No me dejan ver la carrera.-estaba enfurecida, de brazos cruzados. Él la miraba atónita.

-          ¿Cómo?

-          Dicen que es mejor que haya poca gente por el garaje, y que como no tengo nada que hacer, pues que me vaya o al hospitality o al hotel si quiero.-hablaba exaltada. Sebastian no sabía qué decirla.

-          ¿Qué harás entonces?

-          ¿Y yo que sé, Seb? Quiero ver la carrera, encima sales segundo, no me pueden hacer esto.-se enrabietaba.

-          Bueno, que no te dejen verla en Lotus no significa que no puedas ir a otro garaje ¿No?-sonrió, y ella con él tras entender a lo que se refería.

-          ¡Tienes razón!-él sonrió de forma más expresiva.- La veré en el garaje de Lewis, con Sandra.-Sebastian congeló el gesto, añadiéndole unas cejas marcadas que mostraban claro descontento.

-          En el de Lewis.

-          Sí.

-          En Mercedes.

-          Claro…-Sebastian no entendía nada.

-          Porque claro, verlo aquí no ¿No?-Yaiza captó su mensaje y decidió que sería bueno regresar ahora a su idea de no pasar por allí.

-          Pues no, mejor allí, que estará más entretenido todo y además, es mi favorito ¿Recuerdas? Quiero que gane.-la miró atónito.

-          ¿Perdona? ¿A qué viene esto?

-          Oh, Sebby –él llenó sus pulmones de aire, odiando claramente las veces que la chica le llamaba así de forma reciente.- así si tengo que provocar a alguien, como tú dices, pues le provoco a él y así te dejo tranquilito.-le dio un beso que el chico no fue capaz de responder por la sorpresa de su frase.- Buena suerte, y ten cuidado.-dejó de forma fugaz su papel a un lado para despedirse de él con su deseo de suerte y salió de Red Bull directa hasta Mercedes para compartir su jugada con Sandra.

-          Seb te matará algún día.

-          Que se atreva.

-          Le estás torturando ¿No has pensado que te la puede devolver?-Yaiza miró a su amiga sin creerla, riendo.

-          De verdad piensas que puede llegar a conseguir algo. Él. Seb. El peluche con patas.

-          Tu peluche con patas, no te olvides. Un peluche que te pone muy burra cuando—

-          Vale, Sandra, dejémoslo.-rió.- He venido a ver la carrera, que estoy nerviosa.

-          Tú y todos…

Pero algunos más que otros, o eso dejaban ver. Si bien la carrera empezó como lo previsto, con Lewis desde Pit Lane, el resto del plan de vueltas fue un auténtico entretenimiento caótico para el garaje. Los mecánicos y personal de Mercedes fingían y aparentaban una normalidad poco digna de la situación, y Sandra y Yaiza se encargaban de darle la emoción al asunto a base de saltos y gritos provocados por la remontada de Lewis.

La carrera en sí se pudo definir en cuanto a las sensaciones de las chicas como una auténtica montaña rusa. Los puntos negativos empezaban de la mano del Force India de Nico, que le dejaba tirado en plena carrera provocando así que el alemán dejase de puntuar de forma seguida como había conseguido hasta entonces. Fue un detalle que dolió en demasía tanto a una como a la otra pero que ambas decidieron ignorar compartir por la situación crítica que vivían con el chico. Otros momentos que consiguieron alterar sus pulsaciones venían provocados por un trompo en medio de la recta protagonizado por Sebastian, que entre otras cosas no ayudaba al alemán acabar más allá de la séptima posición en esa carrera. El detalle hirió de lleno en el pecho de Yaiza, que se lamentaba por cómo le había tratado sólo por verle tan atrás y no saber cómo animarle tras ello. A todo ello se le unían un décimo puesto de Jenson y un sexto de Kimi, que pese a la remontada, seguía sin terminar de estar donde las chicas querían.

Las malas noticias finalmente quedaron a un lado en ambas chicas, que disfrutaban de un final de carrera de infarto en el que Dani y Fernando tenían que hacer frente a un Lewis que llegaba hasta los puestos de podio para pelear cara a cara con el Red Bull y el Ferrari por la primera plaza. Finalmente sería el australiano el encargado de subir a lo alto del cajón, pero aquello supuso una celebración similar a la que hubiese supuesto ver a Lewis en su lugar. Las dos chicas saltaban y se abrazaban como si hubiesen visto a uno de los pilotos coronarse campeón del mundo, y hasta Yaiza celebraba el segundo puesto de Fernando como si fuese su amigo íntimo.

No daban abasto en las celebraciones, y el ver cómo Nico se quedaba cuarto con su Mercedes tras salir desde la pole les hizo celebrar aún más el logro de Lewis. Sandra disfrutó como una niña de la rueda de prensa de ese gran premio, tanto por la parte de Lewis como por la de Dani, y tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reír cuando Lewis hacía referencia a la noche pasada comiendo pizza, helado y viendo una peli como acto clave en su remontada.

-          ¡Tanto drama para nada, maldito!-Yaiza le daba golpes en el brazo una vez se reunió con él y con Sandra tras el parque cerrado.

-          Si me pegas no podré volver a hacerlo.

-          Más te vale no volver a hacerlo, sal directamente el primero.

-          Lo intentaré, sí.

-          ¿Dónde está Dani?

-          Hemos estado con él en el parque.-informaba Sandra.- Esta noche fiesta, lo ha decidido.

-          No me esperaba menos.-Yaiza aceptaba así la propuesta.- ¿Dónde, cuándo…?

-          Ya nos dirá, tú avisa a Seb.

-          Sí, ahora iré a buscarle. ¿Vosotros os vais ya?

-          Yo me voy al hotel. Pero este se queda aquí celebrando un rato.

-          Pues luego nos vemos.-se despidió de ellos para ir a Red Bull, y con más nostalgia que vergüenza decidió entrar al hospitality en busca de Sebastian con su polo de Lotus. Dio con él cuando salió de un cuarto.- Ey…-le llamó, y él paró sin mucho ánimo.- ¿Qué tal?

-          Sin más.

-          Jo… Me siento fatal. No esperaba que te fuese tan mal.

-          Ni yo, pero supongo que es tiempo ya de acostumbrarme.-Yaiza le abrazó para intentar animarle, y sintió que lo conseguía cuando él empezaba a hablarla de otra cosa.- ¿Qué tal por Mercedes? Supongo que has celebrado mucho.-hablaba con retintín.

-          Oh, no lo suficiente.-decidió seguir por ahí.- Dani organiza una fiesta esta noche.

-          Ah, que también has celebrado lo de Dani.-se cruzaba de brazos, ofendido en apariencia.

-          Por supuesto. Ese Red Bull corre ¿Eh?-Sebastian se mordió el labio inferior.- Ains, tampoco ha sido tan mala carrera.-se abrazó a él por el cuello, pero él seguía de brazos cruzados.

-          ¿Ahora pretendes provocarme dándome celos o cómo va el tema?-ella rió.

-          Sea como sea lo consigo. Siempre.-le dio un beso.- Esta noche vamos a la fiesta, así que ya te diré luego la hora.-volvió a darle otro beso y se despidió de él, saliendo por Red Bull con cara de poder y orgullo. Pero esa vez Sebastian era el que se armaba de más valor.

Se despidió de su equipo y salió rumbo al hotel esperando encontrar allí a quien podía ayudarle. Llamó varias veces a la puerta de Sandra, pero la chica no estaba por allí y decidió hacer tiempo dando vueltas por el hall por si se dignaba a aparecer.

Pasaron las horas, y entre medias aprovechó para ir a su cuarto aceptando que la chica leería alguno de sus mensajes de WhatsApp y se dignaría a contestarle cuando apareciese, y así lo hizo a eso de las siete de la tarde. A los pocos minutos Sandra llamaba a su puerta, y él abría con una cara que claramente pedía ayuda.

-          Ay, qué te pasa.-Sandra reía asustada.

-          Necesito un plan. Lo necesito ya.

-          ¿Para que tu coche corra?-Sebastian puso los ojos en blanco.

-          Para torturar a Yai.-ella rió.

-          Me lo imaginaba, sí. Pues no se me ha ocurrido nada aún.

-          Ni a mí.

-          ¿Sabes si Dani anda por Red Bull aún?-él se encogió de hombros negando.- Espera, que le llamo.-Sebastian no lograba entender qué relación tenía eso con la urgencia que sentía por llevar a cabo su aún inexistente plan de torturar a Yaiza, pero cuando Sandra colgó lo terminó entendiendo.- Dice que está llegando, ahora vemos si a él se le ha ocurrido algo.

-          ¿Dani está al corriente?

-          Le pedí ayuda.

-          Sandra…-volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.- Por qué.

-          Pues porque dos mentes piensan mejor que una.

-          No si una es la de Dani. Si no se lo he dicho a ninguno de estos es porque sudo de que se rían de mí.

-          Bueno, ya me río yo de ti, lo de Dani es secundario.-a los pocos minutos el australiano hacía acto de presencia.

-          He parado mi super fiesta de ganador para venir a ayudarte, que lo sepas.-le picaba, y Sebastian negaba apoyado en la pared.

-          Qué orgullo, la próxima vez no ganes y todos en paz.-el recién llegado reía.- En fin, va, rápido, algún plan.

-          ¿Yo que sé?-se exculpaba, haciendo que Sandra y Sebastian se disgustasen.- Tampoco he tenido tiempo de pensar en nada, estaba más entretenido ganando carreras.-provocó y Sandra le chocó la mano.

-          Yo me quiero ganar futuros polvos, así que deja de tocar los huevos y céntrate.-Sandra rió pero Dani aguantó las ganas.

-          ¿No has pensado en dejar de ser tan pringado?-Dani propuso. Ambos le miraron con diferentes gestos.

-          ¿Perdón?

-          Seb, eres débil ante la carne.-Sandra reía a Dani.- Deja de ser así y aparenta ser fuerte.

-          Dani, para.

-          Oye, yo ayudaba.

-          Así difícilmente.-mientras comenzaban una guerra absurda, Sandra decidía poner en funcionamiento su cerebro para buscar alguna idea. Intentaba encontrar el punto débil de su amiga, aquello por lo cual pudiese caer ante la tentación que le ofreciese Sebastian, y tras varios minutos y numerosas provocaciones entre los dos chicos de su lado, llegó a una conclusión.

-          Creo que tengo una idea.-Sebastian ignoró de calle a un Dani que se quedaba con la palabra en la boca.

-          Dímela.

-          No te va a gustar.

-          Sandra, no sabes cómo me la juega cada vez que me cruzo con ella, me tiene hasta las narices y quiero demostrarla que ella puede caer tanto como yo, así que créeme, sea la que sea, la acepto.

-          Está bien. Dame un minuto.-cogió el móvil y empezó a llamar, y en cuanto acabó y le dijo a Sebastian su plan, este comenzó a dudar seriamente en si era buena idea.

-          Tiene que haber mil soluciones mejores.

-          Hombre, una solución bastante buena es que dejases de ser un pringado, pero parece que no va a darse.-Sandra rió al comentario de Dani, pero el alemán le miró con desaprobación. Sebastian permanecía sentado a los pies de la cama mientras Sandra y Dani daban vueltas por el cuarto esperando.

-          ¿Cuándo dices que iba a venir?-preguntó al ver que pasaban los minutos.

-          Me ha dicho que ya subía.-informó Sandra. Sebastian asintió, y en apenas unos segundos llamaron a la puerta. Sandra y Dani se miraron antes de reír, y Sebastian negó sin ver el sentido de aquella reunión. Sandra fue a abrir, y a los pocos segundos entró acompañada de un Lewis que fruncía el ceño completamente descolocado.

-          ¿Qué he hecho ahora?-bromeó, y Dani rió mirando a Sebastian, que le observaba enrabietado.

-          Nada.-intervino Sandra.- Necesitamos tu ayuda.

-          Bueno…-ahora Dani.- En realidad la necesita él.-los tres miraron a Sebastian, y mientras Sandra y Dani controlaban su risa, Lewis le miraba atónito. Sonrió.

-          ¿En qué?-Sebastian hizo una mueca antes de mirar con desprecio a Dani y Sandra, y se levantó sin tener un motivo para ello.

-          Es idea de ellos, no mía.

-          ¿De qué hablas?-ahora Lewis miró a los otros dos, que reían.- ¿Es una broma?

-          No, no.-Sandra se acercó y le agarró por el brazo.- Verás, es que no sé si sabes…-se empezó a reír y Dani con ella, y sólo por inercia Lewis les acompañó. Miró a Sebastian, que seguía con sus ojos de desprecio sobre los otros dos y con unas mejillas bastante coloradas.

-          Me dais miedo.

-          No, calla.-Sandra volvió a interrumpir a Lewis mientras le seguía agarrando del brazo.

-          A ver, la cosa es que lo cuente él.-Dani señaló con la mirada a Sebastian, que fruncía el ceño enrabietado en dirección del australiano.- Eres tú el que necesitas ayuda.

-          Sois vosotros los que sois unos inútiles que tenéis que llamarle a él.

-          Eh, para el carro.-Sandra intervino otra vez.- Que el inútil eres tú, que no eres capaz de excitarla.

-          ¿¿¡¡Qué??!!-Lewis empezó a reír ante lo absurdo.- De qué estamos hablando.-Dani y Sandra reían de nuevo y Sebastian se puso todavía más colorado.

-          Imbéciles.-les reprochó.

-          No sé si sabes la situación…-Dani hablaba entre risas.- De Yai y Seb.-Lewis achinó los ojos aguantando la risa y miró a Sebastian.

-          Sí, algo me ha contado ella.-el alemán hizo una mueca.- Que te tiene a dos velas ¿No?-Sandra y Dani rieron otra vez.

-          Me encanta que sea el tema de conversación de todo el mundo.

-          ¿Pero qué pasa entonces? Qué hago aquí yo, digo.-seguía intrigado.

-          Seb necesita consejo…y un plan.-el aludido volvió a mirar mal a Dani.- Que te lo cuente él.-le pasó el marrón al protagonista, que tragó saliva antes de mirar a Lewis y hablar.

-          A ver…-se pasó la mano por la frente.- No sé si sabes lo que hizo el otro día.-Lewis rió.

-          Sí, algo me contó también. La tortura.-Dani y Sandra volvieron a reír y Sebastian se desesperó.

-          ¡¿Vais a parar?!-negaron los dos y Lewis se unió a ellos mientras Sebastian hacía aspavientos con las manos.

-          Va, cuéntame, ignórales.-Lewis buscó la forma de ser amable, pero reía por lo bajo.

-          Se la quiero devolver.-Lewis asintió.- Y, yo que sé, estos no han tenido mejor idea que llamarte a ti para que nos des consejo. No es que yo no la excite.-miró con rabia a los otros dos mientras pronunciaba esas palabras con recelo.

-          A ver.-Sandra tomó la palabra.- Seb es tonto y no sabe qué hacer, y como tú eres… Tú, pues.-todos quedaron en silencio y Lewis empezó a reír.

-          ¿En serio que no es una broma?-la chica negó.- Entonces estoy completamente perdido.

-          La cosa es que eres el más…-Dani no sabía cómo explicarlo. Hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros. Sandra negó.

-          Mira que sois estúpidos todos.-miró a Lewis.- A ver, Lewis, tú has estado con Yai. Seb es un moñas de mierda casi siempre -Sebastian frunció el ceño con disgusto hacia Sandra, pero la chica le ignoró.- pero tú no, y yo sé, porque me lo ha contado ella, las cosas que hacíais.-Lewis abrió los ojos al máximo asustado, y Sebastian imitó el gesto ocular esperando no escuchar detalles.- Así que mejor que tú para estas cosas, para saber cómo calentarla, me da que no lo hay.-Lewis  miró de reojo a Sebastian, que tenía la mirada clavada en Sandra. Había empezado a tomarse todo a broma, pero la explicación de Sandra le dejó descolocado. Sandra le miraba intentando buscar la forma de convencerle.- Lewis, en serio, no es una broma ¿Vale? Este –señaló a Sebastian.- necesita tu ayuda. Tú ahora eres amigo de Yai, así que no pasa nada, no te asustes.-Dani asentía desde atrás, pero Lewis miraba de nuevo de reojo a Sebastian, intentando confirmar con él que ninguno estaba al tanto de la conversación que mantuvieron ambos respecto a los sentimientos del inglés hacia Yaiza. Sebastian dejó de mirar a Sandra para mirar a Lewis. Los tres que le habían llamado permanecían callados, y Lewis asumió que esperaban que hablase.

-          No sé qué queréis que diga…-fue sincero. Sandra sintió que había surgido una tensión por su parte, e intentó eliminarla del ambiente.

-          Lewis, tú eres un fucker, has de—

-          ¿Un qué?-rió finalmente, al igual que Dani. Sebastian permanecía callado.

-          Un fucker, joder, un fucker.-repitió y Lewis volvió a reír.- A ver. Qué tiene que hacer.-Lewis se encogió de hombros aún incrédulo.

-          Es que yo no sé—

-          Qué harías tú.-Dani intervino y Sandra asintió varias veces, aceptando sus palabras. Lewis volvió a encogerse de hombros y miró a Sebastian, que hacías muecas con la boca.

-          Em… A ver. ¿Qué hizo ella?

-          ¿No decías que te lo había dicho?-protestó.

-          Me dijo que te iba a torturar pero no sé cómo.-Dani y Sandra rieron por lo bajo y Sebastian se giró a ellos con los brazos en jarra. Lewis chasqueó los dedos.- Eh, va, cuéntame. Ignórales, en serio.-reía.

-          ¿Pues qué va a hacer? Venir como… Como…-intentaba explicarse mirando hacia la pared, señalándola.- Joder, pues—

-          Vino muy puta.-Sandra explicó. Lewis se aguantó la risa, pero Dani no.

-          Tampoco es eso.-intentó defender Sebastian.

-          ¿En serio, Seb? Si se la quieres devolver asume que vino de puta.

-          No sé qué entiendes por puta—

-          Hablo físicamente.-miró a Lewis.- Se puso un vestido rojo de puta, ajustadísimo. –se señaló la zona del pecho.- Imagina.

-          Prefiero no hacerlo.-se sinceró entre risas.

-          Bueno, pues vino como puta, como dice Sandra.-siguió Sebastian.- Y joder, tampoco hacía falta mucho más.

-          ¿Pero qué hizo?

-          Pues calentarle, qué va a hacer.-Dani volvió a hablar y todos menos Sebastian rieron.

-          Y te dejó a medias, supongo.

-          Empezó a…-cerraba los ojos con desprecio mientras seguía mirando la pared.- Desnudarse. O sea se quedó en ropa interior.

-          Y luego le ató con una cadena.-Dani intervino, enervando aún más a Sebastian.

-          ¿Qué te qué?

-          Le ató.-ahora Sandra.- Después de calentarle le ató y se piró del cuarto. Tuve que ir a rescatarle con Kimi.

-          Pero eso es un detalle que vamos a ignorar todos.-sentenció Sebastian.

-          Se puso lencería también roja.-añadió Sandra, haciéndole caso.

-          Ya, supongo.-asentía Lewis.

-          ¿Supones?-Sebastian se sobresaltó.

-          Iba de rojo… Supongo que iría a juego.-Sandra asintió al comentario obvio de Lewis. Sebastian no lo veía tan obvio y se disgustó.

-          Eres demasiado santo, Seb.-comentó la chica.

-          ¿Queréis dejar de decir eso? No soy un pringado, simplemente no estoy al día en técnicas de tortura femenina.

-          La lencería es clave.-informó Lewis, y Sandra asintió otra vez.- Y Yai tiene mucha.

-          ¿Cómo lo sabes?-Lewis no sabía si hablaba demasiado, pero al fin y al cabo Sebastian parecía más disgustado por no saber él nada que por lo que Lewis sabía.

-          Bueno, yo le… Compré, pero vamos. Que eso da igual.

-          No, no da igual.-volvió a poner los brazos en jarra y los otros dos rieron, contagiando a Lewis.

-          A ver, yo tampoco soy un experto en estas cosas…-Sandra hizo un ruido que demostraba que discrepaba con él. Lewis rió.- Pero la apariencia es lo más importante si quieres devolvérsela.

-          Ya sabes, ponte lencería roja.-Dani bromeó y Sandra y Lewis rieron a todo volumen. Sebastian negó con los ojos en blanco.

-          No, a ver... –Lewis frenó su risa.- No sé.-miró a Sandra.- ¿Qué es lo que más le gusta a Yai?

-          ¿En qué sentido?

-          De un chico, no sé, físicamente, estéticamente.-la chica pensó.

-          A ver, muchas cosas.-analizaba a Sebastian, y este miraba a los lados molesto. La chica se giró de repente a Lewis, ignorando al alemán.- Es que tú eres un buen ejemplo. –Lewis hizo una mueca de vergüenza y Sebastian negó y protestó con los hombros ante la sobrada de Sandra, que le ignoraba por completo.- De ti por ejemplo, a ver. Le gustan tus tatuajes, pero obviamente no vamos a tatuar a Seb hasta arriba.

-          Obviamente no.-confirmó él. Lewis reía.

-          También le encanta tu pelo.-Lewis se sorprendió y se quitó la gorra que llevaba como si no recordase cómo era su cabellera.- Rizado y oscuro.-Sebastian se miró como pudo el suyo: rubio y medio alisado. Dani rió.- Tranquilo Seb, con que no te lo alises es suficiente.

-          En realidad no, se está quedando calvo, en esas va perdiendo también.-Sebastian miró con odio a Dani mientras Sandra y Lewis reían. El alemán se intentó colocar el pelo para intentar ocultar cualquier señal que diese la razón a su compañero.

-          A ver, en realidad a Yai lo que más le gusta es tu color de piel, Lewis.-resumió Sandra.

-          Sí, bueno, a ver si ahora también voy a sufrir de racismo.-los tres rieron ante la desesperación de Sebastian.-Sin tatuajes, calvo y blanco. Lo tengo todo.

-          Seb, piensa un poco. Si aun así te quiere, es que algo tendrás. Además, en el conjunto tampoco sois tan diferentes. Ambos hacéis ejercicio, estáis bien ¿No? –Lewis se levantó el polo hasta debajo del pecho, y Sandra tragó saliva al ver su cuerpo. Sebastian sollozó.

-          Igual, igual… No.-Dani rió y Lewis con él.

-          Anda, baja eso, fucker.-le ordenó Sandra a Lewis, que obedeció tapándose de nuevo.- Joder, Seb, algo habrá que le guste de ti.

-          Tú sabrás, que eres la que tienes la lista.-protestó.

-          A ver, le gustan tus ojos. Mucho.

-          Oh, qué alivio, me van a ser muy útiles.-Dani rió y Sebastian se dejó caer sobre la cama.

-          Hombre, yo creo que sí.-Lewis intervino y Sandra asintió.-Además en eso me ganas ¿Ves?-Sebastian rió con ironía.

-          Lewis tiene razón, la mirada hace mucho.

-          Cómo.-preguntó.

-          Quitándosela.

-          ¿Que le saque los ojos?-se alarmó. Todos rieron.

-          No imbécil. Tú.

-          ¿Que me los saque yo?-Sandra negó llevándose la mano a la cara.

-          A ver, Seb. A Yai le gustan tus ojos. Pues has de jugar con eso, mirándola de alguna forma, o que no los vea, tontea con eso.-Sebastian miró a los otros dos intentando recibir más explicaciones. Lewis se llevó la mano a su bolsillo y sacó unas gafas de sol. Las alzó.

-          Con esto.

-          Unas gafas de sol en un tío es algo muy excitante.-Sandra informó. Sebastian se sacó las suyas del bolsillo.- No, Seb, esas no.

-          ¿Qué les pasa?

-          Pues que son horribles, no vas a ponerla cachonda con unos cristales naranjitas.-Dani y Lewis rieron. Sandra cogió las gafas de Lewis y se las dio, unas Wayfarer de Rayban. Sebastian se las puso.- Eso sí. Mucho mejor.

-          Genial.-ironizó.- Le gustan mis ojos y me los tapo.

-          No, idiota, la cosa es que juegues con eso. No hay nada como quitarte las gafas en plan dios sexual.-Dani rió, renegando así del mote que pretendía ponerle Sandra a Sebastian.

-          Me da que con eso no podemos contar.-el propio Sebastian lo rechazó.

-          He dicho en plan, no que tengas que serlo. A ver, ya tenemos algo ¿No? Luego, también le gusta tu pelo, aunque no sea moreno.

-          Ni en abundancia.-Dani volvió a bromear y Sebastian le volvió a mirar con desprecio. Sandra le mandó parar al australiano entre risas.

-          Con que no te lo aplastes tanto es suficiente.-le hizo un gesto sobre su propio pelo para que el chico la imitase. Sebastian se llevó la mano al pelo y lo alborotó un poco.- Así, que te salgan rizos por algún lado.

-          Prefiero que no se vean muchos rizos.

-          Pero ella prefiere que se vean, lo sabes, y a la que quieres poner cachonda es a ella.-movió ella su pelo un poco más para buscar esa forma.- Si también le gusta el pelo liso. Y rubio. En realidad le gusta el pelo que esté bien.

-          Hülk tiene el pelo bastante bien, rubio y liso.-Dani provocó de nuevo y Sebastian cerró los ojos conteniendo la ira. Lewis rió.- ¿Le gustan altos?

-          Sí.-Sandra reía.

-          Como Hülk.

-          Hombre, Hülk os gana a los dos en bastantes cosas. Vistiendo, por ejemplo, porque vaya estilo tenéis.

-          ¿Qué pasa con mi estilo?-Lewis ahora protestaba. Sebastian le miró con rabia.

-          No te quejes, tú al menos sólo tienes eso de malo.

-          Ey, pero mirad, ahora estáis empatados en algo. En negativo, pero… -Sandra reía al comentario de Dani.

-          Ay, otra cosa que le gusta de ti.-se acordó ella.- Eres alemán, eso también gana a todo. Le encantan los alemanes.

-          Como Hülk.

-          ¡¿Quieres parar con Hülk?!-todos rieron por culpa del grito desesperado de Sebastian hacia Dani.- En serio, es que me voy a tirar por la ventana a este paso.

-          Va, piensa en lo que decía Sandra.-Lewis buscaba ayudarle entre risas.- Aunque no tengas esas cosas, el que le gusta eres tú.-Sebastian no quiso hacer ningún gesto, y a Lewis le sirvió como prueba de que él también recordaba la conversación entre ambos.- Ya tenemos tus puntos fuertes.-miró a Sandra, que levantó la mano para enumerar.

-          Ojos con gafas de sol, pelo no aplastado… Y me falta algo.

-          Que es alemán.-añadió Dani.

-          Muy útil.-ironizó de nuevo Sebastian.- La hablaré en alemán, para que no me entienda y encima le parezca asqueroso.

-          ¿Asqueroso?

-          Hombre, el alemán no es que sea precisamente bonito.-Dani añadió.

-          Nada, tonterías.-miró a Sebastian.- A Yai le encanta tu voz, Seb ¿Ves? Eso también me lo dejaba. Y le apasiona el alemán. Pero no, no has de hablarla en alemán, con que la hables en inglés sirve, porque tu voz ya te digo que le encanta. Y lo de ser alemán lo llevas en la sangre, así que vas sobrado.- el chico no se atrevió a hablar pensando en su propia voz.

-          También has de hablarle en plan Dios sexual, supongo.-Dani seguía bromeando.- ¿Tú le hablabas en plan Dios sexual?-preguntó a Lewis, que negó.

-          Nosotros apenas hablábamos cuando íbamos a—

-          Información innecesaria.-Sebastian se restregaba la cara protestando. Lewis se calló. 

-          Mira, Seb, te voy a ser sincera. Ya puedes parecerte a Brad Pitt que si vas con esa actitud no vas a conseguir nada.

-          No, si aquí la gracia es intentar comprender cómo ha conseguido acostarse con ella ya.

-          Nunca he necesitado ir de Dios sexual por la vida.-Cada vez estaba más cansado de las bromas de Dani.

-          ¿Ves? Es que eres tonto. A Yai le gusta como eres. Con que te pongas un poco… Pícaro, pues seguro que la dejas tonta.

-          Falta un factor muy importante.-Todos miraron a Lewis.- La ropa. Ya no porque no le guste nuestro estilo -se incluyó protestando.- pero supongo que hay mejores opciones que el polo de Red Bull.

-          Además, a ella no le gusta Red Bull, recuérdalo.-el chico asintió con desgana. Sandra fue al armario.- A ver, qué tienes.

-          Nada interesante.-Sandra le miró con rabia- Qué…

-          Que dejes esa actitud.-miró de nuevo al armario.- Vaqueros, unos normales, si eso da igual, buscas que te los quite, así que.

-          Por esa regla de tres busco que me lo quite todo.-Lewis rió, y fue la primera vez que Sebastian le acompañó.

-          Sí pero es mejor que te quiete algo porque te quede bien a que te lo quite porque te quede mal.

-          Sí porque luego ha de ver lo de debajo y—

-          Dani, o te callas ya o vamos a tener problemas.-Sebastian se giró al australiano y este se llevó la mano a la boca riendo. Sandra volvió a captar su atención, controlando su risa esta vez.

-          Toma, ponte este.

-          ¿Por qué este?

-          No sé, me gusta. Medio ajustado por arriba y suelto por debajo. Guay.-se lo tiró y Sebastian lo cogió en el aire.- Va, póntelo.-se encogió de hombros y fue hacia el baño.- ¿Dónde vas?-se giró hacia los tres.

-          A ponérmelo.

-          ¿Al baño?

-          ¿Dónde si no?

-          No mordemos, Seb.

-          Eso se lo dejamos a Yai.-rieron el comentario de Dani pero Sebastian decidió ignorarle.

-          No me voy a cambiar aquí delante.

-          ¿Por qué?-la chica se indignaba.

-          Porque ya pierdo bastante vestido en comparación con este –señaló a Lewis con la mirada y un gesto de cabeza.- lo que me faltaba era también asumir que, en fin, también pierdo en... –repasó de arriba abajo a Lewis centrándose en su entrepierna.- Nada, da igual.-todos rieron y Sebastian se metió en el baño mientras Sandra seguía rebuscando por el armario. A los pocos segundos cogió una camiseta y fue hacia el baño con una blanca y un dibujo en medio.

-          Ponte esta.-llamó y el chico entreabrió la puerta para coger lo que le daban.

-          ¿Por qué?

-          Porque es blanca, las camisetas blancas siempre están bien, y es anchita. Y con las letras esas pues decora un poco.

-          Lo que tú digas…-Sebastian no entendía nada pero hacía caso. A los pocos segundos salió del baño vestido con la ropa elegida. Lewis y Dani ni siquiera se inmutaron, pero Sandra asintió con los ojos más expresivos.

-          Oh, sí sí sí. Mucho mejor, Seb.-él alzó una ceja dubitativo.- En serio. Cualquier cosa mejor que el polo de Red Bull.-le hizo reír antes de girarse de nuevo al armario.- Y toma, ponte estas deportivas, no esas que llevas que dan pena.-refunfuñó pero la hizo caso, y le entregó unas completamente negras que ni siquiera había estrenado. Lewis se dio la vuelta y fue hacia el armario.

-          ¿Dónde tienes las chaquetas?

-          Tampoco tengo tantas, y menos aquí.-señaló una parte del armario.- O están ahí o en la maleta aún…-a los pocos segundos, tras rebuscar en la maleta, Lewis hizo un ruido de victoria.

-          Lo tengo.

-          ¿El sex appeal que le falta?-nadie hizo caso a la enésima broma de Dani, sólo Sandra que le miraba negando controlando la risa.

-          Esto.-Lewis se puso de frente a ellos con una chaqueta negra de cuero.

-          Oh, sí.-repitió Sandra.

-          Nada le gusta más a las chicas que las chaquetas de cuero negras.

-          Tú también tenías una ¿No?-Sebastian buscaba ironizar.

-          Sí.-le cortó el rollo.

-          De hecho le encantaba.-Añadió Sandra. Sebastian hizo una mueca de desaprobación. Cogió la chaqueta y antes de ponérsela miró de reojo a Lewis.

-          Póntela tú un momento.-el inglés no entendió nada, pero cogió la chaqueta y empezó a ponérsela. Sebastian no le dejó siquiera meter los dos brazos.- No, no, vale, ya está, para.-se la quitó y Sandra rió.- Esto no va a funcionar, pero en fin.-Se la puso y se giró de cara a Sandra, que le analizaba. Decepcionado consigo mismo, se metió las manos en el bolsillo y miró hacia un lado esperando.

-          Mira, así, así.-la miró de nuevo.- Con las manos en los bolsillos. Eso también le gusta. Bueno en realidad le gustan tus manos en general, así que juega con ambas cosas.

-          Sobre ella, juega con tus manos sobre ella.-Dani volvió a comentar, y esta vez Sebastian rió.

-          Va, ponte las gafas un momento.-el chico las cogió de la cama, en donde las había dejado, y se las puso. Sandra se acercó a revolverle un poco más el pelo y se alejó para mirarle mejor.- Si consigues dejar de ser un pringado, lo consigues seguro.

-          ¿Qué pretendemos conseguir?-Lewis preguntó y Sebastian le miró.- ¿Sólo devolverle la tortura o acabar con la sequía?-el chico volvió a reír al comentario de Lewis.

-          La intención era devolvérsela.-intervino Dani.- Pero conociendo a este como Yai se ponga tonta…cae él también.-Sebastian hizo una mueca asumiendo que el australiano tenía razón y todos volvieron a reír.

-          Ala, tira.-Sandra empujó con suavidad a Sebastian.

-          ¿Ahora?

-          ¿A qué esperas?

-          Pues no sé, a saber qué decirla.

-          No me seas idiota. Ves, ponla ojitos picantones, juguetea un poco con ella, y ale.

-          Sí, el dios sexual.-burló. Sandra asintió riendo.

-          Exacto.-siguió empujándolo y todos salieron del cuarto con él. No supo por qué, pero decidió ir a su planta y quedarse frente a la puerta de Yaiza para hacer lo que su cuerpo le pidiese hacer. Miró a los tres que cotilleaban desde el lado, y exigió sin decir nada que se fuesen de allí, a lo que hicieron caso. Una vez se quedó solo era el turno de armarse de valor. Le costaba llamar a la puerta, y sólo cuando la rabia acumulada respecto a ella le hubo poseído, apretó los nudillos y golpeó la madera sintiéndose otra persona diferente.


	124. Vendetta, segunda parte

No era un pringado. Se lo repetía una y otra vez mientras se escondía tras las gafas de sol que le habían dejado. No sabía qué hacer delante de ella, y el tiempo que esperaba a que Yaiza le abriese la puerta lo usaba para aceptarse a sí mismo como algo contrario a un pringado. No recordaba nada de lo que Sandra y Lewis le habían dicho, no en ese instante, porque en su cabeza sólo quedaban los comentarios de Dani burlándose sobre su inutilidad. Y se repetía una y otra vez que no era un pringado, y que Yaiza tenía las mimas debilidades y posibilidades de caer que él.

Sintió su cuerpo recargado cuando ella abrió la puerta, como si estuviese formado por una batería que llegaba a su tope llenándole de vitalidad. Yaiza, que llevaba unos shorts vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes blanca, le miraba con el ceño fruncido y media sonrisa a la vez que comprobaba en su móvil la hora que era antes de dejarlo sobre la mesilla de la entrada.

-          ¿Qué haces aquí?-estaba intrigada tanto por su presencia como por su imagen, la cual recorría de arriba abajo mostrando asombro.- ¿Qué te ha pasado?-rió.

-          Nada.-Sebastian se mantenía serio, sin mostrar ningún tipo de sensación, intrigándola aún más. Señaló al interior del dormitorio de forma dejada, sin siquiera mirarla aunque ella no podía comprobarlo por culpa de sus gafas de sol.- ¿Puedo?-hablaba con la misma desgana con la que se expresaba. Ella asintió intentando no reír, echándose a un lado para darle paso.

-          ¿Qué haces aquí?-repitió.

-          Ya te he dicho que nada.-Yaiza asintió exagerando la ironía que mostraba a la vez que le seguía al interior del dormitorio. Él seguía mostrándose inexpresivo, pero el detalle de la maleta de la chica abierta de par en par sobre la cama llamó su atención.- Veo que ya lo tienes todo a punto.

-          Más o menos…-se acercaba a la cama, aún con intriga.- Con eso de la fiesta de esta noche no quiero dejarlo para última hora, que el vuelo a Australia será largo.

-          ¿A qué hora salís?-seguía mirando la maleta, ignorando la presencia de la chica, que se acercaba ahora a una silla a por unas camisetas.

-          Sandra me ha dicho que muy pronto.

-          Vaya.-mostró un ápice de disgusto irónico que hizo que Yaiza frunciese el ceño completamente perdida. Se sonrió por su actitud.

-          ¿Vaya?

-          No, nada.-su actitud pasiva seguía latente.- Entonces he hecho bien en venir ahora.

-          ¿Por?-sujetaba las camisetas que había cogido sin recordar que las sostenía. Sebastian miraba la maleta a la vez que ahora paseaba su mano por la ropa, cotilleándola mientras la revolvía ligeramente. Ella le observaba atenta.

-          Me voy dentro de un rato.-pausó.- A Italia, digo.

-          ¿Tan pronto?

-          Sí. Así que he hecho bien en venir y así despedirme.

-          ¿Y qué pasa con la fiesta de esta noche?-Sebastian se giró levemente hacia ella, aunque Yaiza no sabía si la miraba o no por culpa de esas gafas que ya empezaba a odiar. La volvió a dar la espalda soltando una leve risa. Yaiza frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Tengo yo algo que celebrar?

-          N-no.-la intimidaba la forma de hablar entre susurros y de comportarse que tenía.

-          ¿Entonces?

-          B-bueno, no sé… -se encogió de hombros.- Vamos a ir todos, pensé que te quedarías.

-          No me interesa.-alzó la mano de la maleta sujetando un sujetador blanco de la chica, alterándola. Frunció el ceño aunque ella no pudo verlo.- No me interesa para nada.-ahora la que mostraba esa duda facial era ella, que empezaba a ver demasiado extraño todo aquello. Se acercó a él lentamente.

-          Seb…-no la miraba, siendo un gesto clave para que Yaiza entendiese su actitud.- Seb, qué pretendes.-rió.

-          Nada.-soltaba su sujetador blanco y cogía uno negro, analizándolo. Yaiza desorbitaba los ojos a la vez que volvía a reír.

-          Seb, te conozco, sé qué pretendes.

\-          Pero aun así me lo preguntas.-seguía ignorándola.

-          Vienes así vestido, con actitud de malote… No te vas a salir con la tuya.-él se encogió de hombros soltando de forma dejada el sujetador de la chica sobre la maleta. Se giró a ella, haciendo que Yaiza diese un leve paso hacia atrás.

-          ¿Qué es según tú salirme con la mía?-se metió las manos en los bolsillos, y Yaiza no pudo evitar recorrerle con la mirada otra vez. Dejó su rostro en dirección a sus piernas, pero sus ojos miraban al cristal de sus gafas. Intentó reírse ante él.

-          B-bueno, es obvio.-él negó.

-          No será tan obvio cuando te lo tengo que preguntar.-tenía claro que el chico sabía de lo que hablaba, pero su actitud seguía intimidándola.

-          No me voy a acostar contigo.-tras uno segundos de pausa en los que sólo le miraba y se dejaba mirar, decidió informarle sobre lo claras que tenía sus ideas. Él volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-          ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero acostarme contigo?-ella rió, pero fue frenando poco a poco al verle completamente seguro de sí mismo.

-          Siempre quieres.

-          ¿Y no puede ser que me haya cansado de esperar?-le miró asombrada.

-          ¿Perdona? ¿A qué te refieres?-se ofendía.

-          A nada.-cada vez que le oía decir esa palabra se enervaba un poco más.- Ya te digo que puede que me haya cansado de esperar.-Yaiza frunció el ceño, dudándolo.- Al fin y al cabo existen otras opciones para que uno se… Tranquilice, cuando quiere hacerlo.-la chica andaba hacia atrás sin ser consciente de ello.- Tú misma me lo recomendaste.-Sebastian sacó una de sus manos del bolsillo y la alzó hacia el frente de ambos rostros antes de regresarla al pantalón. Ella siguió el rumbo de su mano con la mirada cual señal fundamental antes de regresar a su rostro.- No sé por qué iba a necesitarte.

-          Ho-ombre…-se ofendía otra vez.- Supongo que no es lo mismo.

-          No he dicho que lo sea, pero puesto que a ti no te puedo tener he decidido buscar otras opciones, con las cuales no me va nada mal.-Yaiza dio un leve brinco al sentir la pared a su espalda, alarmada por no ser consciente de haber llegado hasta esa posición. Las camisetas que sujetaba cayeron al suelo con motivo del susto justo cuando ella se cruzaba de brazos para fingir que no había pasado nada. Sebastian siguió con la mirada las dos prendas que se posaban sobre el suelo, bajando con ello el rostro, y posteriormente la miró a ella, que esta vez descubría sus ojos por encima de aquellas gafas. Tragó saliva al ver cómo Sebastian se agachaba de cuclillas junto a ella para recoger las camisetas. Se fue alzando lentamente para quedar de nuevo frente a la chica, que se cruzaba aún más de brazos y giraba el rostro negando cualquier alteración corporal propia.- Al fin y al cabo tú no quieres hacer nada.

-          N-no.-Sebastian asintió y tiró hacia un lado las camisetas que sostenía, las cuales no pensaba devolverle. Yaiza tragaba saliva de nuevo sin dejar de observarle. Sintió que se atragantaba cuando el chico se quitó las gafas de sol sin mucha prisa. Su mirada se dividía ahora entre los por fin despejados ojos del chico y su mano, que paseaba las gafas por el aire a la vez que hablaba.

-          Entonces no hay mucho de qué hablar respecto a ello. Ahora yo me voy, tú te vas…-Sebastian recorrió el cuerpo de la chica con la mirada de forma fugaz, intimidándola un poco más.- Va a pasar mucho tiempo hasta que volvamos a vernos.-Yaiza se encogía de hombros, sin descruzar sus brazos que no conseguían fingir nada.

-          B-bueno, una semana, n-no es tanto tiempo.-él frunció el ceño haciendo una mueca con la boca, aún con pasividad pero sin despegarse de la chica, que buscaba traspasar la pared sin conseguirlo para huir de allí.

-          ¿Qué te hace pensar que va a ser sólo una semana?-Yaiza esperaba.- Aún no sé dónde iremos, tal vez alargo el irnos otra semana más.

-          ¿P-por qué?-frunció el ceño y él se volvió a encoger de hombros.

-          No hay prisa.-la chica se mordió el labio.

-          Ah… p-pensaba que aunque no lo hiciésemos m-me echarías de menos, p-pero si el no hacerlo hace que no lo hagas pues—

-          ¿Por qué lo centras en el sexo?-fruncía el ceño hacia ella, fingiendo ofensa. Ella tragaba saliva.- Pretendía que disfrutases de más tiempo con Sandra y Dani, y yo de la playa para distraerme.-seguía moviendo sus gafas, y a cada pausa mordía la patilla de las mismas atrayendo la mirada de la chica hacia su boca, que abría la suya levemente como si estuviese hambrienta y observase un plato a rebosar  de comida sobre la mesa.- Además, has conseguido que tu plan haga efecto, deberías alegrarte.-ella asentía sin entusiasmo.- Después de sobrevivir –exageró- a lo que me hiciste ya no tengo de qué preocuparme.-Yaiza volvió a asentir con el mismo desinterés, pues empezaba a no escuchar de forma clara lo que decía para observar su rostro. Miraba su pelo, y se moría de ganas de tocarlo, al igual que su corta barba, la cual se moría por arañar.- Has conseguido que sea inmune a ti.-Yaiza descruzó sus brazos y los llevó a su propia espalda, tocando la pared e intentando empujarla para escapar de aquella encerrona. La apretó aún con más fuerza cuando Sebastian llevó su mano derecha a la mejilla izquierda de la chica, para recorrerla levemente antes de ir hacia su pelo y comenzar a acomodarlo tras su oreja varias veces- Y es una suerte para tu plan que tú seas inmune a mí.

-          ¿V-ves?-seguía intentando aparentar serenidad.- T-te dije que no era para tanto.-él asentía, mirando de forma directa a lo que su propia mano hacía mientras que su boca recibía de nuevo la patilla de sus gafas, incomodándola al ver que la ignoraba por completo.

-          De todas formas -seguía usando una voz baja e intimidante que descolocaba cada vez más a Yaiza.- ya te dije que yo aguantaba lo que hiciese falta.-la chica asintió, centrando su mirada otra vez en sus gafas, que ahora se colgaban del cuello de su camiseta.- Mi única debilidad era que me provocases…-la miró ahora fijamente para pronunciar esa palabra, pero regresó de nuevo la mirada a su mano que ahora bajaba por su pelo para conectar con su hombro, desde donde empezó a recorrer su brazo.- Y ahora tenemos la suerte de que ya no siento nada cuando lo haces.-Llegó a su mano, en donde Yaiza separaba sus dedos para estirarlos y sentir en ellos la excitación que empezaba a poseerla. Sebastian la miró de reojo.- Y está claro que nada de lo que yo pueda hacer llegaría a provocarte a ti, porque tú lo tienes todo muy claro.-Yaiza asintió intentando confiar en su propia decisión. Negó levemente sin darse cuenta cuando la mano de Sebastian abandonaba su propia para ir a su cintura, agarrándola con firmeza y acercándola a la suya. Tragó de nuevo saliva, mirando completamente alterada a Sebastian, que parecía no inmutarse mientras metía su mano por debajo de la camiseta de Yaiza para arañar su piel.- También es una suerte que podamos estar así y que ninguno sienta absolutamente nada ¿Verdad?-ella se mordió el labio inferior de forma descarada, impidiendo que el placer que le daban sus dedos por su piel pudiese escaparse en forma de gemido. Sebastian se acercó a ella de forma plena, quitando el protagonismo a sus cinturas, y pegó su frente a la de la chica mirando su boca mientras ella se centraba en su mirada.- Al fin y al cabo esto no es sexo, no hay de qué preocuparse.-la susurraba, y ella asentía por inercia.

-          C-claro.-habló sin verlo necesario, y él la miró a los ojos para conectar con ella, que le seguía observando tan alterada como excitada. Fue Yaiza la encargada de romper el vínculo visual, dirigiendo su mirada a la mano del chico, que seguía acariciando su cintura.

-          ¿Qué hay de malo en tocarse un poco? Tú misma disfrutas tocándome el pelo sin buscar nada más... ¿Qué va a tener esto de malo?-ella negó.

-          N-nada.-hablaba incluso más bajo que él, y se dejaba hipnotizar por su tacto a la vez que por su sola presencia pegada a su cuerpo, arrepintiéndose enormemente de haber llevado por un segundo la mirada a su pelo, el cual tras haber mencionado se moría de ganas de recorrer de nuevo. Desvió su mirada al cuerpo del chico, dejándose llevar por lo que sentía para adelantar una de sus manos al frente de forma lenta en busca de su cuerpo. La llevó poco a poco a su abdomen, tocándolo sobre la camiseta con un solo dedo, retirándolo de forma veloz como si hubiese recibido un calambre. Volvió a ello otra vez lentamente, posando ahora la yema de todos sus dedos sobre la tela blanca, sintiendo bajo ella sin saber cómo la piel del chico. Quiso imitarle, buscando con sus dedos su cintura, y posó allí la mano con cautela entre su chaqueta de cuero y su camiseta. Notó que el cuerpo del chico ardía, provocando en ella un escalofrío contradictorio. Sebastian seguía mirando sus ojos, angustiados, y se sonreía aprovechando que ella no podía despegar la mirada de la zona del cuerpo del chico que acariciaba. Se despistó de su foco cuando la mano de Sebastian empezaba a subir por el lateral de su cuerpo, estremeciéndola, mirándole atenta a los ojos cuando su mano llegó de nuevo hasta su mejilla, en donde se dirigió nuevamente hacia su pelo.

-          No tiene nada de malo.-le negó en respuesta mientras clavaba sus uñas en la cadera de Sebastian a causa del beso que el chico empezaba a darla. Devoraba sus labios sin prisa, con dedicación y separándose de ella tras cada gesto para que Yaiza le echase de menos. Dejó caer su otra mano desde su espalda hacia el frente, agarrando con ella por completo la camiseta del chico, atrayéndole hacia ella para impedir que se alejase de su boca. A medida que clavaba más sus uñas en su camiseta, Sebastian alargaba aún más la pausa entre beso y beso, mirándola desafiante. Ella le buscaba, acercando su rostro al suyo, pero él se alejaba de su boca cada vez más. Decidió seguir con el gesto, esta vez en la comisura de sus labios, y empezó a darle suaves y lentos besos en dirección a su cuello, en donde se detuvo unos segundos. Sus manos regresaron a la cintura de Yaiza, en donde empezó a acariciarla y a arañarla con suavidad, provocando que el cuerpo de la chica se encogiese por todo el placer que la transmitía. Jugaba en su piel, tanto con sus labios como con sus manos, y a cada temblor de la chica se animaba a seguir haciendo todo lo que hacía. Suavizó las caricias con su mano derecha para llevarlas al centro de su vientre, y una vez allí la giró hacia abajo para empezar a introducirla entre los shorts de la chica y su ropa interior. Yaiza sentía escalofríos en cada parte de su cuerpo, los cuales se intensificaron cuando la mano del chico ocupó todo su sexo de forma decidida. Dio un leve brinco que hizo que Sebastian regresase el rostro al frente, aún sereno, y ella a la vez llevó su mano derecha a la muñeca de la del chico, impidiéndole moverse en esa zona. Le miró alterada, pero él mantenía su gesto de calma.- ¿Qué pasa?

-          Q-qué ha-haces.-seguían susurrando. Él frunció el ceño.

-          Nada.-volvió a sentir rabia al oír esa palabra, y miraba de reojo su mano al comprobar que Sebastian no se desplazaba de su sexo.- ¿Pasa algo?-no se inmutaba en absoluto. Ella temblaba.- Pensaba que tocarse no tenía nada de malo, y menos si ni siquiera te toco directamente.-ella negó, sin saber muy bien a qué.- ¿Quieres que pare?-asintió antes de encogerse de nuevo al sentir la mano del chico moverse. Apretó con más fuerza su muñeca.- ¿De verdad quieres que pare?-le miró alterada, con la boca entreabierta sin saber qué soltar por ella. Asintió levemente y él bajó la mirada a ambas manos, provocando que ella hiciese lo mismo, excitándose. Acercó su rostro al lateral del de la chica y comenzó a dar pequeños besos a la vez que movía de forma lenta su mano. Yaiza volvía a apretar su muñeca.- Entonces saca mi mano de ahí.-susurraba pegado a su oído, y ella cerraba los ojos al sentir su aliento. Comprobó que la mano de Sebastian no hacía fuerza de ningún tipo sobre la tela de su ropa interior, dejándose así alejar de allí si ella lo quería.- Vamos.-la animaba aún entre susurros.- Sácala.-Yaiza apretó su muñeca un poco más, pero lejos de retirar su mano de allí la acercó aún más a su sexo. Sebastian se sonrió a la vez que besaba otra vez su cuello y se ponía en funcionamiento, ahora con el permiso pleno de la chica, que arañaba su brazo lejos de acorralarlo entre sus dedos. Yaiza se fue dejando llevar poco a poco, apoyando su rostro en el hombro de Sebastian para descansar ahí mientras el placer la recorría. No movía su mano a gran velocidad, pero hacía los gestos necesarios para que las piernas de la chica temblasen junto a él. Miró a Sebastian con rabia cuando dejó de hacerlo, ignorando su intención por ocultar el claro placer que eso la provocaba. El chico la miraba con el ceño fruncido, aún aparentando una serenidad que la descontrolaba.- ¿Qué te pasa? -ella se limitaba a mirarle y a respirar como su excitación la permitía.- ¿Quieres que siga?

Le costó responderle asintiendo, pero lo hizo llena de vergüenza y manteniendo su mano dentro del short sujetándola por la muñeca. Pese a ello Sebastian no la hizo caso, sacando su mano ante la clara insistencia visual de la chica por no hacerlo. Llevó sus dos manos al frente del pantalón de Yaiza y lo desabrochó para dejarlo caer hacia el suelo, todo sin dejar de mirarla fijamente, haciéndola sonrojarse aún más. Volvió a agarrar su cintura y a atraerla hacia la suya con furia. No la dejó aceptar ese gesto, y mientras la chica asimilaba que volvía a estar pegada a él se dejaba besar de nuevo por Sebastian, que volvía a devorar sus labios esta vez con más rabia de la mostrada anteriormente. Dejó pegado el cuerpo de la chica al suyo para comenzar a subir con sus manos por su cuerpo, llevándose con él la camiseta blanca de tirantes que se enrollaba al final de su torso haciéndola alzar los brazos para salir disparada de su cuerpo.

No sabía cómo lo había conseguido, pero la tenía en ropa interior frente a él, acorralada entre la pared y su cuerpo. Quería sonreírse con motivo del orgullo que sentía por ver lo que había conseguido con apenas dos o tres frases, pero decidió volver a besarla para debilitarla un poco más.

Yaiza se aferró a su cuello para dejare besar otra vez mientras que el calor de su cuerpo se mezclaba con el frío sentido por estar semidesnuda. Bajó las manos por su cuello hasta el los cortes de unión de la chaqueta de Sebastian, y la arañó con rabia antes de deshacerse de ella, viéndola como una de las culpables de su estado descontrolado. Algo la decía que no debía seguir con eso, pero los labios del chico no se despegaban de los suyos nada más que para animarla a no parar.

-          Esto no supone nada.-la volvía a susurrar y a besar por el cuello. Ella se limitaba a aferrarse a su camiseta mientras su voz la poseía.- Esto no es sexo.-la hacía asentir por miedo a que parase de besarla.- ¿Quieres que siga?-volvió a hacerlo, aún con más decisión y necesidad. Él cumplió la orden y siguió recorriendo su cuello a la vez que la alzaba para que la chica cruzase sus piernas tras su espalda. Lo hizo en el acto, y los besos del chico fueron bajando por su cuello hasta su pecho, en donde se entretuvo recorriendo la piel que dejaba al descubierto su sujetador. Los labios de Sebastian quemaban en su pecho, haciendo que Yaiza llevase una de sus manos al pelo de chico para tirar de él mientras regulaba su propia temperatura. Le encantaba su pelo y eso era algo que ni ella ni su mano podían remediar.

Sintió de nuevo ese frío que la provocaba temblores, esta vez en su espalda. Comprobó que Sebastian la despegaba de la pared para llevarla en volandas hacia la cama, en donde la dejaba caer con cuidado a la vez que irónicamente la maleta caía de manera alterada. No dejó de besarla en ningún momento del trayecto, separándose de sus labios sólo cuando la chica se acomodaba sobre el colchón. Le miraba completamente necesitada, y él seguía con un gesto intacto que se limitaba a cumplir los deseos de la chica.

Llevó sus labios a su cuello esta vez, besando y mordiendo cada trozo de piel con el que se topaba. Yaiza permanecía tumbada y apoyada sobre el antebrazo izquierdo a la vez que con la mano derecha acariciaba el pelo rizado de Sebastian. Cada vez que sentía los labios o los dientes del chico paseándose por la piel de su cuello, ella juntaba más sus piernas como si con ello pudiese impedir que el placer se centrase en un solo punto de su cuerpo. Se encogía a cada rato, haciendo que Sebastian volviese al frente de forma fugaz para observar su rostro angustiado.

Se estremeció un poco más cuando sintió el calor de la mano de Sebastian acariciar su empeine. Dirigió su mirada hacia ese punto de placer para seguir con sus ojos el recorrido de la mano del chico, que empezaba a subir por su pierna con la punta de sus dedos. Volvía a juntar sus piernas a causa del placer a la vez que se dejaba tumbar completamente por el propio Sebastian, que regresaba sus labios a los de ella para poder así romper el vínculo visual que había creado con su mano. Fue subiendo por su muslo hasta llegar a su cintura, agarrando allí el lateral de la ropa interior de la chica. Se ayudó de su otra mano para realizar la misma acción, y se separó de los labios de Yaiza para mirarla de nuevo desafiante mientras dirigía sus labios a su pecho. Sus besos fueron bajando en línea recta hacia su abdomen, desde donde se pusieron rumbo a sus piernas al ritmo que marcaban las manos de Sebastian, que arrastraban hacia sus pies la parte inferior de su lencería.

Cuando se hubo desprendido de ella comprobó que Yaiza volvía a juntar sus piernas, por lo que decidió separarlas para situarse en medio. La angustia que distinguía en la mirada de la chica le animaba a no parar de hacer lo que hacía, devorando otra vez sus labios para intensificar esa sensación en ella.

Se dejó quitar la camiseta sin impedimento, y lo hizo a la misma velocidad que ella le reclamaba alzándola hacia su cuello, llevándose con ese gesto unas gafas de sol que acababan por los suelos. Una vez se la hubo quitado llevó sus manos a la cintura de la chica, levantándola lo justo para poder desplazarla hacia el cabecero de la cama, al cual ella se aferraba agarrando uno de los barrotes con rabia. Los besos de Sebastian ahora jugaban por su cuello, pero querían un terreno mayor para entretenerse. Subió sus manos por su cintura hasta su pecho, acariciándolo sobre la tela de su sujetador con la palma de sus manos. Yaiza seguía encogiéndose bajo él, con los ojos cerrados y haciendo fuerza sobre el barrote como si lo estrangulase. Sebastian llevó sus manos a la espalda de la chica, buscando allí el enganche de la prenda para desprenderse de ello. Tuvo que animarla a soltar el respaldo de la cama para sacar por sus manos la prenda, pero una vez lo hubo sacado ella volvía a aferrarse a aquel barrote. Llevó su cabeza hacia atrás, escondiéndola bajo sus brazos, cuando la mano de Sebastian empezó a subir de nuevo por su pierna, esta vez con mayor decisión. El chico mantenía su rostro fijo en el de ella, aún desafiante y buscando la manera de que ella le mirase. Frenó el paseo de su mano, consiguiendo recibir su mirada.

-          ¿Quieres que siga?-susurraba, acercando su cuerpo aún cubierto por el vaquero al sexo desnudo de la chica, que se estremecía mirándole. Asintió como pudo, apretando sus manos alrededor del barrote. Sebastian movió levemente su mano a lo largo de la pierna de la chica, pausando de nuevo el camino en su cintura.- ¿Quieres que siga?-insistía, y ella asentía otra vez mordiéndose el labio, echando de menos la excitación que provocaban sus caricias.- Dime que no pare.-no dejaba de susurrarla, pero a ella sus palabras llegaban como un comunicado a través de un megáfono. Se estremeció bajo él antes de mirarle fijamente, pidiéndole clemencia a la vez que le pedía seguir aquello. Sebastian comenzó a dar pequeños besos por su cuello y su pecho, sin dejar de mirarla.- Dímelo.-se relamía mirándole y se impacientaba al no sentir sus manos.- Dímelo.

-          N-no pares.-susurró como pudo con una voz poseída por los gemidos ahogados de su cuerpo. Sebastian volvió a besar su pecho, poniendo rumbo hacia su abdomen, pero Yaiza seguía sin sentir sus manos.- No pares.-le pidió aún más decidida, haciendo que esta vez él sí se pusiese en marcha en el sentido contrario que marcaban sus labios. Fue subiendo poco a poco sus manos por su cintura, llevándolas a su pecho para masajearlo mientras besaba la zona cercana a su pubis. Yaiza ya no sabía cómo descargar su tensión contra el respaldo de la cama, y que Sebastian subiese ahora sus besos con sus manos al mismo ritmo por su cuerpo la desestabilizaba aún más. El chico comenzó a recorrer sus brazos de forma lenta, sintiendo su calor y dejando que ella sintiese el suyo. Tenía su frente apoyada en la de la chica, mirándola con los ojos fijos en los suyos, que se mantenía cerrados por la angustia del placer en oposición a su boca abierta en busca de oxígeno. Sus piernas ya no buscaban juntarse para ocultar nada, y se separaban dejando que Sebastian se acercarse cada vez más a ella. Las manos de Sebastian se aferraban a sus muñecas haciéndola estremecer, y el placer la impedía ser consciente de la marcha momentánea de una de ellas. Buscaba mientras tanto sus labios sin abrir los ojos, dejándose llevar por el calor que le transmitían los del chico, que se alejaba de ella cada vez que los rozaba. Se cansaba de no dar con ellos, e intentó abandonar el respaldo de su cama para llevar sus manos a su rostro y situarlo frente a ella. Pero no fue capaz de soltarse del barrote. Lo intentó varias veces, y abrió los ojos con el ceño fruncido cuando asumió que algo la ataba a ello. Sebastian la miraba con media sonrisa llena de picardía y orgullo, y ella se empezaba a poner verdaderamente nerviosa.- Seb.-hizo el esfuerzo de nuevo de mover sus manos, pero no fue capaz de conseguir más allá que un tiró en sus muñecas. Dejó caer su rostro hacia atrás y vio sus muñecas atadas al barrote con la parte inferior de su lencería, llenándose de vergüenza al no haber sido consciente de que eso había pasado.- Seb, no.-hacía esfuerzos por sacar de allí las manos, pero la tela la provocaba dolor alrededor de sus muñecas.- Seb, qué haces.

-          Nada.-le miró enrabietada, mordiéndose un labio, y él comenzó a reír alejándose de ella. La chica se acomodó como pudo sobre la cama, encogiendo las piernas hacia su pecho para taparse.

-          Seb, ven y suéltame ahora mismo.-Sebastian estaba de pie en el suelo mirándola, intentando no reír en demasía.- ¿Te crees muy gracioso?-hablaba sofocada y él asentía mientras recogía su camiseta del suelo para ponérsela.- Ni siquiera eres original.

-          ¿Original? ¿Qué te hace pensar que quería ser original? Al contrario. Te doy tu propia medicina.

-          Seb, por favor, no me puedes dejar así.-movía la atadura a lo largo del barrote intentando desprenderse, pero cada vez le dolían más las manos.- Duele mucho, por favor—

-          ¿Duele? Vaya, qué pena.-se sentó a su lado y le enseñó sus muñecas.- Yo aún tengo marca por tu querida cadenita.

-          S-seb por favor, no puedo soltarme, deja que—

-          De eso se trata, de que no puedas.-la dio un beso.

-          ¿A-a qué viene esto? ¿Por qué eres tan rencoroso?-no quería llorar, pero la rabia que sentía y la vergüenza que la acompañaba hacía que quisiese hacerlo sólo para poder explotar.

-          No soy rencoroso, es sólo que no me gusta que me tomen por imbécil.

-          Yo n-nunca te he tomado por—

-          Desde el primer momento has ido de lista con esta idea tuya de no follar. Te pensabas que yo era el único que podía caer -agarró sus piernas y las bajó para tumbarla, observando su cuerpo desnudo mientras ella se enfurecía aún más.- y está claro que tú caes tanto como yo.-seguía sujetando sus piernas, y ella intentaba moverse para darle una patada pero ni siquiera conseguía desviar su mirada de su cuerpo. Se relamió.- La verdad es que me da cosa parar justo ahora. Pero qué se le va a hacer.-se encogió de hombros y se levantó.

-          Eres un imbécil.-él rió.

-          Acababas de decir que no me tomabas por tal.

-          ¡Pues ahora lo eres!-la miraba negando y riendo.- Seb, por favor, suéltame.

-          ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Cómo es eso de estar a mil y quedarte a medias?

-          Seb, joder.-seguía intentando soltarse sin conseguirlo, de nuevo recogida de piernas.- Tú también estás a mil.-le imitaba mirando su vaquero. Él asentía.

-          Sí, pero yo ahora me voy a mi cuarto y me quito el calentón sin ningún problema.-alzó su mano como ya hizo antes para informarla. Yaiza siguió intentando soltarse.- Tú creo que vas a tener que quedártelo dentro.

-          Eres un imbécil.-repitió.- Sabía que venías a esto, es que lo—

-          Y aun así he conseguido que caigas.-hizo una especie de reverencia.- Gracias, muchas gracias. Estás dejando claro que lo mío tiene más valor que lo que tú hiciste.

-          ¡Seb, joder! Deja de ser un crío por favor, suéltame.-él negaba.- ¿Vas de machote ahora? ¿Por dejar a medias a una chica? –Sebastian buscaba ahora la chaqueta de cuero y las gafas de sol para ponérselas.- Estás ridículo con esas pintas.-la miró por encima de las gafas con media sonrisa, haciendo que la chica tragase saliva intentando mantenerse seria y enfurecida ante lo que veía. Sebastian se acercó de nuevo a ella y volvió a sentare a su lado. Volvió a besarla, pero esta vez le dedicó mayor rato y mayor pasión al gesto, derrumbándola un poco más y haciéndola olvidar lo que estaba pasando previamente. Se separó de ella para mirarla completamente debilitada, y rió mientras ella abría de nuevo los ojos volviendo a la realidad. Frunció el ceño y apretó sus labios con furia mientras intentaba darle patadas.- ¡Eres un imbécil!-se levantó de la cama para alejarse de ella.

-          Sigue tirando y ya verás que quemadura más bonita te haces en las manos.

-          ¡Suéltame!

-          Ni de coña. Tira y a ver si las rompes.-señalaba con la mirada a la prenda que la ataba.- Que por una que pierdas no pasa nada, tengo entendido que tienes un montón.

-          ¡Imbécil!-cada vez dolían más sus manos.

-          Fíjate, voy a ser generoso contigo. ¿Dónde tienes el móvil?-no le contestaba, pues se entretenía mandándole odio con la mirada.- Va, dímelo, si es por tu bien.-dirigió su mirada a la entrada pero no dijo palabra, y él fue a por el teléfono.- Mira, voy a ser buena persona y te voy a dejar el teléfono en las manos para que así puedas llamar a tu rescatador.

-          ¡¿Qué?! ¡Seb, no me puedes dejar así!

-          Oh, sí, sí.-jugaba con su teléfono sentándose otra vez a su lado.- A ver, qué número te dejo abierto. ¿Quién quieres que venga a verte?

-          ¡Seb—

-          Sandra no, porque no tiene emoción. Kimi tampoco, hmm… ¿Quién prefieres, Jenson o Dani?

-          ¡Seb, por favor!

-          Oh, puedes llamar a Hülk, con eso de que no te hablas con él a lo mejor es una escena graciosa.-le volvía a intentar dar patadas sin conseguirlo.

-          ¿Por qué no llamas a Lewis?.-le provocaba aún intentando atizarle, y él negó riendo.

-          Más quisieras.-Yaiza consiguió alcanzarle con una pierna en el brazo y el móvil salió disparado, cayendo al suelo y desmontándose en el acto. Sebastian miró de reojo a la chica y empezó a negar.

-          Muy mal, Yai, muy mal.

-          S-súeltame.

-          Y ahora te has quedado sin la llamada de auxilio.-hacía muecas de lástima irónicas mientras ella seguía removiéndose en la cama.

-          Seb, me duele—

-          Y a mí me duele dejarte así.-bromeaba.- Pero has desperdiciado tu oportunidad de salvarte.-se levantó para marcharse.- Aunque bueno –se giró a ella.- aún me siento generoso, fíjate.

-          S-súeltame por favor.

-          Deja de pedir idioteces. Voy a dejarte la puerta abierta.

-          ¡¡¿¿Qué??!!-le gritó tras quedarse en silencio unos segundos para asimilarlo.

-          No grites ahora, espérate a que me vaya. Yo te dejo la puerta abierta y tú así gritas y pides que te ayude a cualquiera que pase. Cuando oigas pasos tú—

-          ¡Eres un completo gilipollas!-él asentía de forma sarcástica.- ¡Estoy desnuda, no me puedes dejar así!

-          Tú me dejaste en—

-          ¡No te dejé desnudo!

-          No, pero no intentaste darme un teléfono ni nada.

-          T-te dejé la llave…-Sebastian rió.

-          Y yo te dejo la puerta abierta.

-          S-seb, por favor—

-          No sabes la vergüenza que pasé cuando Kimi y Sandra aparecieron. Sobre todo Kimi, que me vio tirado en el suelo aún con el calentón con el que me habías dejado.

-          ¿Y qué pasa con la que voy a sentir yo? ¡Yo estoy desnuda! P-por favor, suéltame, no me hagas esto—

-          Venga, si con suerte no pasa nadie importante. ¿Quieres que llame a Pastor o Romain?

-          ¡¡Seb, basta!!-él paró de hablar por su grito.- Esto es pasarse ¿Vale? Yo no busqué dejarte en evidencia nada más que contigo mismo, pensaba que serías capaz de soltarte, pero yo te estoy diciendo que no puedo, y me duelen las manos, y estoy desnuda, y tú pretendes que cualquiera que pase por ahí me vea así, y como lo hagas te juro que no vuelvo a hablarte en mi vida.

-          Oh.-frunció el ceño.- Qué miedo.

-          ¡Seb! ¡Suéltame!-él negó.

-          Me voy.-se giró hacia la puerta.- No te olvides gritar cuando oigas algo, con suerte pasa alguien pronto—

-          ¡Seb, ni se te ocurra dejarme así!

-          Te llamo cuando llegue a Italia ¿Vale?-se alejó hacia la puerta y desapareció por la entrada.

-          ¡Seb, vuelve aquí!-pausó al no oír nada.- ¡Seb, por favor!-volvió a pausar a la vez que intentaba de nuevo soltare del barrote sin conseguirlo. Alzó aún más la voz acompañándola de sollozos de angustia.- ¡¡Seb, está bien, tú ganas!! ¡¡Tú ganas, joder, tenías razón!! ¡¿Es lo que quieres oír?! ¡¡La tenías!! ¡¡Ha sido mi culpa!! ¡¡Por favor vuelve, no me dejes así, por favor!! ¡¡Lo siento!! ¡¡Tú ganas!! ¡¡Haré lo que quieras!!-dejó de gritar mirando aún a la entrada, sofocada por haber gritado tanto sin obtener respuesta. Seguía mirando hacia el pasillo que daba a la puerta mordiéndose el labio, muerta de vergüenza por si alguien traspasaba la puerta y la veía así. Pero para su alivio, el que volvía a entrar era Sebastian, con las manos en la cintura tras cerrar de un portazo, mirándola fijamente desde la entrada al dormitorio.

-          Repítelo.

-          ¿Q-qué?

-          Repite lo que has dicho.-Yaiza tragó saliva.

-          Q-que lo siento.

-          Qué más.

-          Q-que tú ganas.-él asentía.

-          Qué más.-Yaiza se encogía de hombros como podía.

-          Q-qué ha sido mi culpa, y que esto ha sido una idiotez—

-          ¿Reconoces que tu plan para estar sin follar hasta Bélgica es una auténtica gilipollez?

-          S-sí…

-          ¿Reconoces que me has estado provocando para intentar demostrar que yo no era capaz de aguantar cuando sabías que podía hacerlo perfectamente?

-          No siempre te he—Vale, vale-rectificó al ver que el chico se giraba de nuevo para irse. Decidió quedarse a escucharla de nuevo, cruzándose de brazos.- L-lo reconozco.

-          ¿Y reconoces también que siempre tienes tantas ganas como yo de hacerlo y que no es sólo mi culpa aunque le hayas querido decir al mundo que así es?-asintió colorada.- No te oigo.

-          S-sí.

-          ¿Y que si alguien te pregunta sobre esto dirás la verdad y reconocerás que yo he llevado razón en todo momento?-se mordió el labio enfurecida, y él agachó el rostro para mirarla de forma directa por encima de las gafas, esperando la respuesta.

-          S-sí…-él asintió.

-          Supongo que al soltarte se pone punto y final a esta idiotez de sequía ¿No?-ella asintió.- Ya… ¿Cómo sé que no me mientes?

-          ¿Qué?

-          Cómo sé que nada más soltarte no vas a empezar a darme de hostias o a insultarme, o que va a seguir con la idea de no hacerlo hasta Bélgica.-Yaiza se puso nerviosa.

-          S-seb, te prometo que no, oye, te lo prometo ¿Vale? N-no sé qué quieres que haga para demostrártelo, hago lo que quieras, te lo juro—

-          Vamos a follar.-le miró atónita.

-          ¿Qué?

-          Ahora.-Yaiza se limitaba a mirarle asombrada.- Vamos a follar en cuanto te suelte, y no acepto un no por respuesta.-la chica tragó saliva.- ¿Quieres que te suelte? ¿Con lo que ello conlleva?

-          S-sí.-volvió a asentir veloz, sintiendo su excitación poseyéndola de nuevo.

-          ¿De verdad?-ella volvió a asentir.- No voy a tener piedad de ti, no sé si estás dispuesta a—

-          Joder, Seb.-se impacientó.- Ven de una vez.-cumplió su orden tras observarla unos segundos y fue directo a la cama después de quitarse las gafas y la chaqueta, y tirarla hacia el suelo. Se tumbó sobre ella y empezó a besarla con rabia, sin ningún papel que llevar a cabo.- Suéltame.-Le suplicaba entre susurros, pero Sebastian seguía besándola por todos lados sin escucharla. La chica le dio una patada.- Suéltame.-le exigió, y esta vez él asintió mientras iba a sus manos para desatarla dejando que las manos de la chica se liberasen. Por suerte para Sebastian, Yaiza cumplió su palabra al no poner impedimento a nada de lo que el chico la hizo sobre aquella cama, y sólo cuando hubieron acabado ella se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido al intentar alejarse de esa sensación que sólo él le proporcionaba.


	125. Después de la tormenta...

Acabó tan agotada que ni siquiera buscó fuerzas en su interior para recoger los trozos de su teléfono que aún seguían en el suelo y poder montarlo. Tenía que recibir el mensaje que la confirmase la hora y lugar de la fiesta de esa noche, y sin embargo seguía mirando al techo cogiendo aire.

Sebastian mientras tanto paseaba por el cuarto en sus vaqueros buscando el resto de su ropa, la cual se puso en el acto tras haberla encontrado tirada por todos lados. Miró con temor las gafas de sol que Lewis le había dejado, comprobando que uno de los cristales tenía un claro arañazo que de ninguna forma podía ocultarse. Decidió dejarlas sobre una mesa esperando que estas no se estropeasen mucho más y centrarse en el estropicio de ropa que había al lado de la cama. No recordaba en qué momento la maleta de la chica había acabado por los suelos, pero al levantarla se arrepintió de cualquier cosa que pudiese haber pasado con el macuto al ver toda la ropa esparcida por el suelo bajo ella.

-          Creo que vas a tener entretenimiento esta noche.-Yaiza se acomodó como pudo para mirar la maleta vacía que el chico enseñaba. Resopló.

-          Podrías ser majo y ponerte tú con ello…

-          ¿Yo?

-          Tú eres el que la has tirado.

-          ¿Acaso has visto cómo suele estar mi maleta?  Yo suelto cosas y como caigan han caído, no creo que te guste así.-la chica volvió a resoplar y se acercó arrastrándose a los pies de la cama, cubierta por la sábana.

-          Entre unas cosas y otras se me están quitando las ganas de ir de fiesta.-le dio unos manotazos para que fuese a por los restos de su teléfono y se los diese. El chico lo hizo y Yaiza se puso a montarlo de nuevo.

-          ¿Por qué dices eso? Si te gusta la fiesta más que al propio Dani.

-          Pero tengo que rehacer la maleta…-pausó para encender el móvil.- Y encima tú no vienes.

-          ¿No voy?-Sebastian frunció el ceño. Ella le miró con el mismo gesto.

-          Me has dicho que te vas a Italia ahora.-el chico miró hacia un lado intentando recordar eso y cuando lo hizo empezó a reír.- Qué…

-          Eso era mentira, tenías que pensar que no me ibas a ver—

-          ¡Seb!-le dio un manotazo.- Eres un imbécil.-él reía, pero ella se mantenía furiosa.- No sé a qué viene engañarme así.-volvió la vista al móvil para comprobar que le había llegado un mensaje de Sandra informándole sobre la fiesta.

-          Es que si no…

-          Si no nada, necesitas mentirme para que yo caiga.

-          No empieces.-Sebastian apoyaba la maleta a los pies de la cama y empezaba a meter ropa sin cuidado.- Hemos acordado que he ganado yo, con mentiras o no. Y tú también me mentiste a mí en su momento.

-          Pero si yo lo único que te dije era que quería hacerlo. No necesité decir más, tú caes muy pronto.

-          Es lo que tiene aparecerse por mi cuarto con las pintas que me llevabas.-le sacó la lengua.

-          Oye, entonces…-tras unos segundos en los que Yaiza estuvo contestando al mensaje de Sandra y Sebastian siguió amontonando ropa en la maleta de la chica, ella volvió a hablar.- ¿Cuándo te vas?

-          Mañana por la mañana, a mediodía creo.

-          ¿Y cuándo nos volveremos a ver?

-          Pues…-rió.- Es que no puedo decírtelo.

-          ¿Por qué?

-          Pues porque quiero que sea sorpresa.-ella sonrió.

-          ¿A dónde me vas a llevar que tiene que ser tan misterioso?-la sonrisa del chico se borró.

-          N-no lo sé aún.-Yaiza rió pensando que era una broma, pero él se puso colorado.

-          Seb, no me jodas que aún—

-          Joder, es que con eso de que no te gusta la playa no sé a dónde llevarte.-la oyó resoplar pero prefirió mirar el resto de ropa del suelo para seguir fingiendo que la colocaba.

-          No me puedo creer que te cueste tanto pensar en algo.

-          Pues sí, porque—

-          Seb, joder.-alzó la mano para empezar a enumerar.- Me puedes llevar a Alemania, a cualquier sitio. A Nueva York. A París. A Venecia—

-          Ya, claro, pero eso no tiene emoción.-le miró atónita.- Yo quiero ir a algún sitio al que no sea común ir.

-          Ah, claro, es que estamos hartos de ir a Nueva York o a París. Yo, por ejemplo, aburridísima estoy ya.-negaba.

-          Vale, ya sé que tú no, pero a esos sitios podemos ir en otro momento. Es verano ¿Vale? La cosa es ir a un sitio con… playa.-resopló de nuevo y ahora él la miró haciendo una mueca.

-          Pues llévame a la playa.

-          No.

-          Sí, porque me niego a que por tu torpeza no seas capaz de llevarme a un sitio interesante y acabemos en una montaña perdidos sólo por alejarnos del mar. Así que sí, llévame a donde te de la gana.-Sebastian sonrió con timidez y ella negó.- Te odio, en serio. Al final tanto para que te salgas con la tuya.

-          Va, ya verás como te encanta el sitio.-se acercó a darla un beso pero ella le miró alterada sin corresponderle.

-          ¿Qué me va a gustar? ¿Ya sabes a dónde me vas a llevar? ¿Así de repente?-él miró a un lado haciendo una mueca antes de retirarse. Yaiza se quedó boquiabierta.- ¡Lo tenías todo pensado!-le dio manotazos en la espalda.- Eres imbécil, en serio. Estabas esperando a que te lo dijese ¿No?

-          Pero lo he intentado, te lo prometo, es sólo que no se me ocurre ningún sitio sin playa al que ir. Te prometo que al que te voy a llevar te gustará.

-          Vete a la mierda.-dio una patada a la maleta y esta cayó bocabajo al suelo, dejando perplejo al chico que la miraba sin saber qué hacer. Yaiza se levantó y cogió algún trapo de bajo la maleta y se fue hacia el baño.- Y ahora la vuelves a hacer.

Se encerró en el lavabo para ducharse y vestirse mientras Sebastian fruncía el ceño con agotamiento al ver que le tocaba rehacer la maleta otra vez. Cuando la chica salió del baño enfundada en su vestido para esa noche, ancho de corte recto y manga corta en color negro, él seguía amontonando ropa sobre la maleta. Ni siquiera la miró y eso la ayudó a terminar de arreglarse con mayor velocidad.

Cuando estuvo preparada y él se hubo rendido en la idea de rehacer el equipaje de la chica decidieron bajar a cenar para tener tiempo antes de ir hacia la fiesta de Dani. Por su parte, el que organizaba el evento daba vueltas por el local con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no se la quitaban ni las mil pegas de la organización. Sandra y Lewis permanecían sentados en un sofá tomándose un refresco mientras le observaban dar vueltas, y ambos compartían la misma expresión de somnolencia que les provocaba el estar allí a las diez de la noche.

-          Dani…-Sandra llamó su atención una de las veces que el chico paseó por su zona. Él se giró a ella con esa sonrisa de emoción.- ¿Me explicas otra vez por qué tenemos que estar aquí a estas horas si la fiesta no empieza hasta medianoche?

-          Tengo que organizarlo todo, no quiero hacerlo solo.

-          Pero si lo estás haciendo todo tú solo…-Lewis protestó.

-          Nos has hecho arreglarnos para estar aquí sentados…-Sandra se miraba a sí misma y a su vestido azul oscuro.

-          ¿Queréis ayudar?-ambos se miraron no muy convencidos.- Hay que colocar de nuevo todos los sofás porque si no, no entramos—

-          Quita, quita…-Lewis resopló antes de negarse a ayudar, acomodándose sobre el asiento con su bebida en la mano. Sandra rió.

-          Entonces no os quejéis. Iros a dar una vuelta si queréis.-protestó.

-          Es que ni hemos cenado, nos dijiste que cenaríamos aquí.

-          Ya, San, pero es que no sabía que no tendrían comida aún.

-          ¿Aún? ¿Pretenden tenerla preparada para medianoche? ¿De verdad piensan que alguien va a comer a esas horas?

-          Yo comeré.-Dani la contradijo.

-          Y yo.-Lewis sentenció, haciéndola negar.

-          Me voy a dar una vuelta.-se puso en pie a la vez que Lewis la seguía.

-          Te acompaño, que no me apetece dormirme tan pronto.-miró con rabia a Dani y este le dio una colleja mientras les dejaba marchar. Los dos se pusieron a caminar calle abajo intentando no perderse por la similitud que guardaban todas las calles de los alrededores. Sandra convenció a Lewis para sentarse en un restaurante italiano con el que se toparon para al menos cenar algo, y el inglés terminó comiendo más que ella sin llegar a sorprenderla.- ¿Cuándo os vais para Australia?-puso los ojos en blanco sólo al pensarlo.

-          Dani nos hace levantarnos a las ocho de la mañana.

-          Aprovecha el vuelo para dormir, que te hará falta.

-          Espero dormirme, como no lo consiga me tiro dando leches a Dani hasta que volvamos a trabajar.-él rió.- ¿Tú a dónde vas?

-          Barbados.-Sandra mostró emoción en el rostro.- Suelo ir allí con mis amigos.

-          Jo, qué envidia.

-          Oye, que tú te vas a Australia.

-          Sí, sí, si no me quejo, pero oye, que me das envidia.

-          Voy a estar allí todo el mes, así que si os aburrís podéis pasaros.-ella rió.

-          Lo dices como si fuese el barrio de al lado.

-          No creo que a Dani le cueste mucho llevaros.

-          Eh, que esta vez me pago yo el vuelo.-Lewis mostró sorpresa.- Y Yai el suyo, que estamos cansadas de que todos nos paguéis los vuelos. Tenemos el sueldo ahí muerto de risa, sólo gastamos dinero en ropa.

-          Con lo bien que suena y lo dices como si fuese algo negativo.-ella asintió.

-          Es aburrido. Para Yai no, ella lo disfruta como una niña, pero yo que casi no compro nada… Que no, que esta vez pago mi vuelo a Australia. Luego la estancia se encarga Dani, eso sí.-el chico rió.- ¿Entonces estarás todo el mes allí?

-          Creo que sí. Dependo de mis amigos, que son los que me retienen.-rió de nuevo, pero ella le miró intrigada.

-          ¿Y no vas a estar con Nicole?-Lewis se la quedó mirando sintiéndose intimidado, y por primera vez no sabía cómo salir de esa encerrona de forma veloz.

-          No, que va.-resumió. Se metió un trozo de comida en la boca para alargar su siguiente turno de palabra mientras ella le miraba aún dudando.

-          ¿Por qué?-él se encogió de hombros.

-          Trabaja.

-          Siempre trabaja…-ahora asintió.

-          Con eso del nuevo disco está que no para.

-          ¿Ni siquiera unos días para irse de vacaciones?-su insistencia le ponía nervioso.

-          No, ni siquiera eso.

-          ¿Y no has pensado irte tú con ella? A lo mejor—

-          No, Sandra, no. Déjalo ya, por favor.-la frenó con un tono de voz bastante irritado, y Sandra no se atrevió a insistir, pero no dejó de mirarle aunque él dejaba su mirada en el plato. Lewis tenía las manos entrelazadas, manteniéndose pegadas a su frente mientras sujetaba su cabeza con la fuerza de sus brazos, apoyados sobre la mesa por los codos. Sabía que tenía que disculparse con ella, pero no quería darle los motivos por los que la había hablado así. Se tomó su tiempo para bajar de nuevo los brazos y mostrarse a ella, pero no la miró en ningún momento.- Perdón.-ella negó, quitándole importancia al detalle por el que se disculpaba, pero expectante por el motivo.- Nicole y yo no estamos juntos.-se tomó su tiempo para decirlo, y agradeció que ella hiciese lo mismo para comentar algo al respecto.

-          ¿Qué ha pasado?

-          Nada, no hemos llegado a estar juntos en ningún momento.

-          Por qué nos has dicho que sí…-no quería usar un tono interrogante que le hiciese irritarse de nuevo, simplemente se lo preguntaba con el mayor tacto posible. Lewis la miró y alzó las cejas. Se encogió de hombros buscando que la obviedad con la que él lo veía todo se transmitiese a ella. Sin embargo Sandra quería escucharlo de su boca.

-          Es más fácil hacer ver que lo estamos a hacer ver que no.-Sabía que hacía falta el detalle fundamental de su explicación, pero seguía sin querer extenderse en demasía con sus argumentos. Sandra seguía esperando, pero ahora no obtenía ninguna respuesta, por lo que ella misma tuvo que dársela.

-          Es... Yai ¿No?-Lewis asintió desganado.- Pensé que ya no…-evitó acabar la frase al ver que él negaba a su suposición. Ella asintió aceptándola.

-          Lo quise intentar con Nicole, pero supongo que lo tenía todo demasiado reciente.

-          ¿Qué pasó?-le dejaba descansar en silencio cada vez que hablaba, antes de preguntarle algo más. Él negó.

-          Obviamente no funcionó. Está claro que no se tomó muy bien que pensase más en otra persona que en ella.-rió con ironía.

-          ¿Desde cuándo…?-no supo cómo preguntarlo.

-          Discutimos en Canadá, tras la fiesta de Dani.-pausó.- Luego la volví a ver en Silverstone, pero ni siquiera hablamos, se pasó por el hotel a darme unas cosas y se fue.

-          Yai no sabe nada ¿No?-volvió a tomarse su tiempo antes de preguntarle. Él negó en un inicio, pero luego se mostró dubitativo.

-          No por mi parte, al menos.-Sandra le miró intrigada.- Seb sí lo sabe.-su intriga se tornó en sorpresa, y ahora no sabía cómo preguntarle, por lo que agradeció que el chico se explicase.- Seb se topó con Nicole en Silverstone, y no sé qué hizo, creo que se puso a hablar con ella no sé de qué, pero ella no se lo tomó muy bien y supongo que le dijo que no estábamos juntos.

-          ¿Supones? ¿No es seguro que Seb lo sepa?-él asintió.

-          Lo es, he hablado con él.-rió con ironía otra vez.- Bueno, él se presentó en mi cuarto para chantajearme con ello, lo de hablar vino al día siguiente.-Sandra le miraba perpleja.- No se tomó muy bien que siguiese pillado por Yai.

-          P-pero, cómo que te chantajeó, no entiendo—

-          No sé muy bien qué quería a cambio exactamente, pero me amenazó –quiso quitarle dramatismo a esa palabra entrecomillándola en el aire- con decírselo. Supongo que esperaba que me alejase o algo a cambio de no decírselo. Pensaba que mentía sobre lo de estar con Nicole para acercarme a Yai.-el rostro de Sandra se fue transformando en disgusto.- No te pongas así, ya lo hablé con él—

-          ¿Cómo quieres que me ponga? ¿Qué narices le pasa a este muchacho con sus jodidos celos? –Lewis negaba riendo.- En serio, no me lo puedo creer—

-          Me pidió perdón, no le des más vueltas. Es cosa nuestra, supongo que tiene de lo que preocuparse.

-          ¿Perdona? ¿Acaso tiene razón? Porque dudo que buscases—

-          No, Sandra, no la llevaba, pero después de todo lo que ha pasado intento ponerme en su lugar, y me imagino que a primeras pues… Es normal que pensase algo raro, al fin y al cabo yo la estaba mintiendo.

-          No me puedo creer que le justifiques.

-          No le justifico.-ella discrepó con una mueca.- Estuve a punto de partirle la cara, créeme que no le justifico. Sólo intento entenderle. Ya lo hablé con él. Todo. Y lo que pasó queda entre nosotros y ya está. Así que ni se te ocurra ir a él a montarle un numerito.

-          ¿Acaso crees que lo haría?-Lewis la miró intimidándola.- B-bueno, está bien, no lo haré, pero no me parece justo lo que hizo.

-          Pero repito, eso es cosa nuestra.-ella asintió.

-          Entonces… sólo lo sabe Seb.-él se encogió de hombros.

-          No lo sé. No sé si se lo diría a Yai o a alguien.

-          ¿A quién se lo va a decir?-Lewis alzó las cejas dándole otra vez obviedad a su pensamiento. Sandra asintió.- Kimi…

-          Es algo que doy por hecho. Me gusta –ironizó- pensar que tendría que despotricar contra mí con alguien.-rió, pero ella no le siguió.

-          No quiero ni pensar en ese momento.-él la miraba sonriendo con timidez.- En serio, me parece horrible si lo han hecho. No te lo mereces.

-          No es algo que me moleste.

-          Pues a mí sí ¿Vale? Estoy cansada de que te tomen por yo que sé qué.

-          Sandra, Kimi y Seb me conocen desde hace años, no te preocupes por eso. Me llevo bien con ellos aunque no lo parezca.

-          No lo parece, no.-él rió.- Jo… y yo metiéndote antes en su cuarto para que le dieses consejo.-el chico rió aún más.- Vaya papelón.

-          Sí, la verdad que ahí podrías haber pensado un poco.

-          ¡¿Y yo que sé?!-la mandaba bajar la voz riendo.- Encima será mi culpa.

-          No, boba, si ha sido divertido. ¿Ves? Seb no se ha mosqueado, las cosas están calmadas.-aceptó su comentario y decidió dejar el tema por unos segundos.

-          Entonces Yai…-él esperaba más.- No se lo vas a decir ¿No?-él rió.

-          ¿Pretendes que le diga que sigo colado por ella? ¿En serio, Sandra?-ella negó mientras él reía.

-          No, joder, que no estás con Nicole, aunque no le des el motivo real…

-          No tengo intención, no. Supongo que se terminará enterando, pero de momento la cosa va bien así.

-          ¿No te pregunta nada?-dudaba.

-          Sí, siempre que puede me pregunta que dónde está Nicole, pero ella acepta a la primera la excusa de que esté trabajando.-le mandó el mensaje con segundas y Sandra le sacó la lengua. Volvió a tomarse unos segundos antes de hablar.

-          Y… Cómo lo llevas…-se encogió ella misma de hombros, y él la imitó en respuesta.

-          Bien. No me suelen afectar estas cosas. Siento lo que siento, y vivo con ello bastante bien.-ella sonrió con orgullo.- No voy a dejar de hablarla por esto, ni a hacer el estúpido. Sé lo que siento, como digo, y sé lo que siente ella, por Seb en este caso.-rió.- Así que no me preocupa nada.

-          Ojalá todos fuesen como tú en ese aspecto…-Lewis sabía a quién se refería, pero decidió no mencionarle por respeto a su decisión de no hacerlo por ella misma.

Cuando acabaron de cenar se pusieron rumbo al local, aprovechando que habían alargado su estancia en el restaurante para hacer tiempo y así no tener que aguantar las mil vueltas de Dani. Llegaron y a su sorpresa ya había gente por allí. Miembros de Toro Rosso y de Red Bull que habían salido a cenar por la zona y que llegaron con tiempo de sobra al evento festivo de un Dani que no borraba su sonrisa al ver a la gente por allí danzando. A medida que el tiempo fue pasando y el reloj ya marcaba más allá de medianoche, el local se fue llenando ya de otra gente a la que Lewis y Sandra pudieron unirse. Jenson se acoplaba a ellos a charlar mientras que otros pilotos como Jean-Eric Vergne y Daniil Kvyat hacían acto de presencia para acompañar al australiano.

El resto de personal invitado fue llegando al local a medida que el tiempo se iba acercando a horas más de madrugada, y sólo Yaiza y Sebastian se tomaban su camino al local con calma. Habían alargado su cena y su posterior descanso en el dormitorio para rehacer la maleta de la chica con paciencia, y llegaban al local a la una y media en un taxi que les dejaba justo en la puerta. Sebastian iba hablando a la chica sobre algo que ella ya no prestaba atención. Él se acercó a ella tras rodear el taxi para volver a atraer su atención, pero la vio mirando al banco más cercano que tenían, en el que Nico Hülkenberg descansaba con la mirada perdida y las manos en los bolsillos. Sebastian le observaba con la misma dedicación que Yaiza, pero lejos de mostrar lástima como ella, se mostraba realmente intrigado por verle ahí. Se alejó de la carretera para adentrarse en la acera y situarse a su vista, y Nico le miró sin mostrar sensaciones.

-          ¿Qué haces ahí?-se lo preguntó como si le ofendiese verle allí sentado. Nico le seguía mirando de forma inexpresiva.

-          ¿Acaso te importa?-Sebastian puso los ojos en blanco.

-          No, me importa una auténtica mierda. Eres insoportable, no sé si lo—

-          Seb.-Yaiza llamó su atención pasando por su lado, y el chico la miró esperando la orden.- Vamos…-le animaba a seguirla hacia el local, y él se giró para aceptar su petición. Sin embargo se volvió a girar antes de llegar a la puerta para mirar de nuevo a Nico, que no se había movido ni un centímetro.

-          ¿Sandra y Dani están dentro?-Yaiza asintió.

-          Venían después de cenar… ¿Qué pasa?

-          Nada, ves tirando, ahora entro.-la animó a ir sola, pero ella le miró extrañada.- Entra, anda.

-          Qué vas a hacer—

-          Nada, he dicho.-la empujó levemente y la chica le hizo caso a malas. Una vez que hubo desaparecido por la puerta del local, Sebastian fue de nuevo hacia el banco.

-          ¿No vas a pasar?-Nico volvió a mirarle con la misma indiferencia que antes.

-          No.-Sebastian ignoró sus pocas ganas de charlar y se sentó a su lado. Nico ni siquiera le miró.- Qué coño quieres, Seb.

-          No quiero entrar.-informó.- Ya sabes, no me va eso de celebrar la victoria de mi compañero mientras yo acabo como acabo.

-          No me des sermones.

-          No te los doy, tranquilo.-Nico siguió mirando a la nada.- ¿Por qué no entras tú?

-          Oye—

-          Intento ser amable, no sé si te das cuenta.

-          No es algo a lo que esté acostumbrado, así que disculpa mi ignorancia.-Sebastian no iba a caer ahora en su provocación. Estaba sentado de lado, mirando a Nico, aunque este seguía sin mirarle.

-          ¿Qué pasa?

-          Por qué quieres saberlo.

-          Resulta que antes éramos amigos, no sé.

-          Antes.-puntualizó.

-          Te conozco desde que éramos pequeños, así que me cuesta creer que seas tan crío como lo estás siendo este año.

-          ¿Vas a ponerte filosófico? Es para asumirlo con tiempo.

-          Puedo seguir, sí. Te recuerdo que nos conocemos desde antes de que nos interesasen las chicas, y créeme a mí me interesaron desde muy pequeño—

-          Seb, por favor.-rechazó su conversación y Sebastian rió por su reacción, aunque Nico no le siguió en absoluto.- ¿Ahora pretendes ir de amigo del alma conmigo?-le miró finalmente. Sebastian negó.

-          Para nada, pero me parece que no te vendría mal.-Nico no le retiró la mirada.- Me extraña verte tan solitario en noche de fiesta, y más estando Dani y Sandra ahí dentro.-señaló con la mirada a la puerta del local.- Así que me imagino que ha pasado algo.

-          ¿Y qué te hace pensar que es algo de tu interés?

-          Ya te he dicho que antes éramos amigos.-volvió a darle ese toque filosófico al que Nico hacía referencia y el chico volvió a negar al oírle.- Qué ha pasado.

-          Nada.

-          Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, Hülkie. Qué ha pasado.-insistió, haciéndole resoplar.

-          Discutimos.-informó de forma resumida a los segundos.- Los motivos no te interesan.

-          No te diré si sí o si no, pero me da que pensar.-Nico volvió a mirarle.- Estás aquí sin pasar, por qué.

-          No me han invitado.-Sebastian frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Tan bruta ha sido vuestra movida para que Dani no te invite?

-          Me gusta pensar que es porque se ha olvidado a causa de la emoción.-exageró.- Pero supongo que él si piensa que fue una bronca importante.

-          Y sin embargo tú estás aquí, así que me imagino que eres el culpable.-el de Force India asintió con dudas.

-          Podría echarte la culpa a ti. O a tu amiguito el simpático. O a tu novia que decide hablarme de la noche a la mañana.-Sebastian volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-          ¿A qué te refieres?

-          Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. No me gusta que se metan en mis problemas, y tú y tu amiguito—

-          Kimi.

-          Tu amiguito.-ignoró.- Vosotros os metisteis en mis cosas y no me hizo gracia, la tomé con Dani y Sandra. Y ya está. Eso es todo.

-          Dudo que sea todo.

-          Oye, la tomé con ellos, eso es todo, lo que dijese o dejase de decir es mi problema.

-          ¿Qué tal si entras y te disculpas?-Nico rió con ironía.

-          ¿Algún consejo más original?

-          Es lo que tienes que hacer, para qué buscar otra opción.

-          Ya, ya lo sé, no soy tan imbécil.-Sebastian hizo una mueca.

-          No voy a comentar eso.-Nico le miró ofendido.- En fin, yo me voy a dentro a celebrar cómo mi compi vuelve a superarme. ¿Qué tal te ha ido a ti, por cierto?-Nico le miró con una ceja alzada.

-          No he acabado.-informó con retintín, y Sebastian hizo una mueca.

-          Mierda, no me acordaba. En fin –quiso dejar ese tema atrás.- aprovecha que Dani está de humor, no creo que tarde mucho en perdonarte. Piensa que no os vais a ver hasta…

-          Dentro de una semana supuestamente, no le des tanto dramatismo.-Sebastian rió.

-          Pues eso, voy para dentro.-Nico asintió, pero no le miró ni a él ni a su rastro hasta que no se hubo asegurado de que Sebastian había pasado por la puerta. Una vez dentro tuvo que aguantar el recibimiento de su compañero de escudería, y aunque se mantenía en su idea de que no le gustaba celebrar ese tipo de acontecimientos, no pudo evitar reír por sus constantes comentarios, mucho más placenteros que los que le dedicaba por la tarde. Sandra y Lewis andaban por allí, acompañando las risas, y con ellos estaba una Yaiza que tenía cara de haber estado sufriendo algunas bromas por parte de los presentes.- ¿Ya les has contado lo pringada que eres?-Yaiza le dio un golpe en el estómago.

-          Imbécil…

-          Deja de llamarme así, ya te he demostrado que no lo soy.-la acogió bajo su brazo, aunque ella se cruzaba de brazos para negarse a ser tocada.

-          Y yo no soy una pringada, simplemente me he debilitado un poco.-él rió.

-          Estabas tardando.-Sandra comentó, haciendo que su amiga le sacase la lengua.- ¿Te han servido nuestros consejos?-preguntaba a Sebastian, que hacía muecas para quitarles importancia. Yaiza miró a todos asombrada.

-          ¿Le habéis ayudado? ¿Qué clase de amigos sois vosotros?

-          Oye, tú contaste con su colaboración para torturarme a mí.-Sebastian protestaba.

-          Oh, venga, yo me busqué la manera de hacerlo solita. Ellos sólo dieron el visto bueno.

-          En eso tiene razón.-Dani intervino.- A ti te lo hemos tenido que dar todo mascadito, Sebby.-Sebastian achinó los ojos para mirarle molesto. Yaiza le miró con poder.

-          ¿Qué habéis hecho? ¿Tan pringado eres tú?-Dani asintió al comentario de Yaiza.

-          Hemos tenido que pedir consejo aquí al fucker…-Dani recuperaba el mote que Sandra había puesto a Lewis, que ahora se guardaba sus comentarios por los conocimientos adquiridos durante la cena. Aun así todos rieron, incluido un Sebastian que negaba sin querer aceptarlo.

-          Me han pedido consejo.-Lewis comentó y Yaiza se asombró.

-          ¿Consejo? ¿De qué tipo?-Dani rió por su inocencia.

-          Necesitábamos saber cómo ponerte cachonda, Yai, y para eso hemos acudido al mejor.-Dani pasó su brazo por el hombro de Lewis, que asentía haciendo muecas como si le costase aceptar lo que Dani decía. Yaiza miraba boquiabierta a Lewis y Sebastian.

-          ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cutre, Seb?-Sebastian frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Por qué me insultas tanto?

-          ¿Todo lo que has hecho ha sido por idea de ellos?-se encogió de hombros.

-          N-no, bueno—

-          No te creo nada.

-          Oye, que sólo me han ayudado estéticamente.-la chica frunció el ceño.- Lo demás ha sido cosecha propia.-Yaiza se giró a Sandra.

-          ¿Estéticamente?

-          ¿Por qué me miras a mí? –se defendía ella.

-          Estoy segura de que ha sido cosa tuya.

-          Eh, pues este ha ayudado bastante.-señaló a Lewis, y Yaiza le miró analizándolo todo.

-          Ya…-le miró de arriba abajo.- Lo de la chaqueta ha sido cosa tuya ¿Verdad?-Lewis asintió otra vez rechazando la verdad con ironía.

-          Y lo de las gafas.-puntualizó Sandra.

-          Que por cierto…-el inglés miró a Sebastian.- Me las tienes que devolver.-el alemán se alteró levemente.

-          Y-ya, bueno… Ya en Bélgica.-las recordaba en un estado bastante perjudicado. Lewis frunció el ceño sin querer reír.- En fin…-quiso cambiar de tema por si Lewis insistía, pero el inglés rió por lo bajo aceptando que sus gafas habían acabado mal paradas.- ¿Qué tal el veranito?-ya sabía el destino de tres de los presentes, pero buscaba algo más de información.

-          Pues mal, porque nos tenemos que levantar a las ocho.-Sandra miraba furiosa a Dani a la vez que Yaiza se alteraba.

-          ¡¿Tan pronto?! ¡¡Pensé que era broma!!-mostró su disgusto.

-          Es que si no, no llegamos nunca.

-          Dani…-sollozó Yaiza.- Y por qué haces una fiesta si hay que dormir.

-          Pensaba que sabías que salíamos pronto.

-          ¡Pensaba que saldríamos a las once o así!-Dani desorbitó los ojos.

-          Ala, exagerada. Como salgamos tan tarde no llegamos nunca.-Yaiza resopló y Dani rió, mirando ahora a Lewis.- ¿Tú a dónde vas?

-          Barbados.-no quiso dar más información por si Yaiza y Dani empezaban a interrogarle como Sandra, pero no se libró.

-          ¿Los amigos y tal?-Dani movió las cejas de arriba abajo con una sonrisa, dándole importancia a ese _y tal_ que añadía. Lewis negó riendo para no dársela, buscando a la vez algún comentario que incluir en su expresión para no dar que pensar, pero Sebastian se adelantó a todos mirando hacia la puerta.

-          Nosotros nos vamos.-agarró a Yaiza y tiró del brazo de Lewis, haciendo que todos se mirasen bastante sorprendidos.

-          ¿Qué dices, por qué?-Yaiza mostró su intriga mientras Dani y Sandra se miraban entre ellos.

-          Pues porque estos dos tienen algo que hacer, y no nos incumbe.-Sebastian miró de forma señalada hacia la entrada para que los dos mencionados se girasen, y todos comprendieron que se refería a un Nico Hülkenberg que finalmente entraba a la fiesta completamente perdido. Sebastian aprovechó que Sandra y Dani estaban de espaldas a ellos para alejarse con Lewis y Yaiza, y los dos que se quedaban ni siquiera se dieron cuenta. Estaban petrificados mirando la puerta, en especial un Dani que no esperaba en absoluto la visita de Nico. Sandra miraba a su amigo.

-          No le invitaste… ¿No?-Dani negó con un ápice de vergüenza.- Porque no querías o porque—

-          Porque no he querido.-puntualizó.

-          Esperaba que no te hubieses acordado, es menos doloroso verlo así…-Sandra bajó la mirada y Dani la miró.

-          No he sido yo el que—

-          No empieces. Ambos sois estúpidos.-se alejó de él y fue hacia la entrada, en donde Nico seguía intentando distinguir a alguien entre la oscuridad del local. Dani la seguía y cuando llegó a la posición del alemán todos se quedaron parados. Nico la miraba sin saber muy bien qué decir, y aunque ella se mostraba dispuesta a olvidarlo todo sin siquiera hablarlo, Dani permanecía atrás sin moverse, mirando a un lado.- H-hola…-Sandra quiso saludar, y Nico hizo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de respuesta, pero no dijo palabra.- ¿C-cómo has sabido dónde estábamos?-se interesó en saberlo. Nico se encogió de hombros.

-          En Hungría siempre venimos aquí…- Volvió la mirada a Dani en cuanto hubo acabado de comunicarse con Sandra. La chica se puso a un lado al ver que Nico se acercaba a ellos con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza medianamente agachada. Estaba claramente nervioso.- Buena carrera.-comentó a Dani, que ni se inmutaba.

-          ¿Tú crees?-preguntaba sin darle interés. Nico asintió.

-          He tenido tiempo de sobra para ver el final, sí.-Dani le miró sintiéndose angustiado al igual que Sandra, que recordaban justo en ese instante que Nico no había acabado la carrera.

-          S-siento lo de tu…-a la chica no le hizo falta acabar la frase y Nico negó quitándole importancia.- Es la primera vez que no acabas este año ¿No?-preguntó con tristeza. Él asintió.

-          He puntuado siempre, sí.-la angustia de ambos subió un poco más al verle así de decaído.- Sabía que ibas a celebrarlo.-volvía a mirar a su amigo.- También sabía que vendríais aquí, obviamente.-Dani bajó la mirada.- Lo que no sabía era que estabas tan enfadado como para no invitarme.-el australiano llenó sus pulmones de oxígeno para tomarse tiempo a responder.

-          Pensaba que no querías juntarte con gente que se mete en tu vida.-le recordó, y Nico asintió.

-          No quise decirte lo que te dije. La tomé con vosotros, pero esperaba que os dieseis cuenta de que no iba en serio.-Dani asintió.

-          A lo mejor estamos cansados de que la tomes con nosotros cuando la cagas con Yai, o Seb, o quien sea en relación a ella.

-          Yo también lo estoy, créeme…-reconoció.- Sabes que no soy así.

-          Así cómo.

-          Así de imbécil.-quería escuchárselo, y asintió aceptando que ya lo había hecho.- Normalmente no tengo que comerme tanto la cabeza por cosas así, o por determinadas personas.

-          Y por eso la tomas con nosotros.-Ahora el que aguantaba el aire en sus pulmones era Nico, que se cansaba de las pocas intenciones por parte de Dani para entenderle.

-          Sí.-volvió a darle la razón y Dani volvió a asentirle.- Pero todos cometemos errores alguna vez en la vida, esperaba que lo supieses.

-          Lo sé.

-          Y aun así te lo tomaste completamente en serio y ni me diriges la palabra.-Dani asintió de nuevo.

-          Es lo que tiene. Intentaba ayudarte y tú la tomaste—

-          Si, ya lo has dicho, la tomé con vosotros. Lo siento ¿Sabes? Llevo queriendo disculparme desde que te dije lo que te dije.

-          Pero tu orgullo no te ha dejado.

-          Dani, para.-el australiano empezó a negar retirándole la mirada.- Lo siento, qué más quieres que te diga. Fui imbécil, no es la primera vez que lo soy. Merezco un escarmiento, lo que quieras, pero no creo que merezca esto.

-          ¿Merecer? Tampoco te he hecho nada, no estamos en el colegio, no voy a putearte delante de nadie ni a hablar mal de ti a tus espaldas, ni siquiera he hablado de ti con—

-          Me da igual lo que hagas por ahí, Dani. Lo que me importa es lo que haces o no haces conmigo. He venido a pedirte perdón, a pedíroslo a los dos pese a que nadie me ha invitado a venir, y que actúes tan a la defensiva y sin querer aceptar mis disculpas me hace pensar que de verdad crees que te dije aquello en serio. Y eso, créeme, eso es lo que más me jode de todo esto, porque nos conocemos lo suficiente como para saber que no es así, que fue cosa de un calentón.-pausó levemente.- No el que no me invites a tu fiesta, o el que ninguno haya intentado hablar conmigo tras haber discutido, porque eso puedo entender que esperaseis que lo hiciese yo, pero no me trates como si fuese idiota cuando te estoy pidiendo perdón y tú no quieres aceptarlo.

-          Parad.-Sandra les mandó callar a los dos, aunque sólo uno llevaba la voz. Ambos se miraban retándose a hablar de nuevo, pero hacían caso a una chica que miraba a los dos sin saber cómo hablar.- ¿Se puede saber qué coño os pasa a los dos?-ninguno la miraba.- Tú no nos puedes recriminar nada por no haberte hablado.-miraba a Nico.- Y tú deja de comportarte como un niño, ha pedido perdón, qué más quieres que haga ¿Que te lo pinte en una pared?-Dani tampoco la miró.- No me puedo creer que seáis así. Hülk, mira, lo siento si nadie te ha invitado, pero tú tampoco te has acercado a nosotros a pedirnos perdón y por tanto no íbamos a ir nosotros. Sé que no dijiste lo que dijiste en serio, y por eso está completamente olvidado, al menos por mi parte.

-          Al menos por tu parte.-repitió, sin dejar de mirar a Dani antes de girarse hacia la puerta.

-          Hülk, por favor.

-          Déjalo, da igual.

-          No, no da igual.-le seguía para retenerle, pero no lo conseguía.- Quédate, por favor.

-          No quiero estar donde no quieren que esté.

-          Yo quiero que estés—

-          Pero tú no decides.-Sandra cesó en su insistencia frenando el paso. Nico se giró a ella de nuevo antes de abrir la puerta para irse.- San, te lo agradezco –ella asentía- pero no  quiero quedarme.-Se acercó a ella y la dio un abrazo además de un beso en la mejilla.- Gracias por todo. Te veo en unas semanas ¿Vale?

-          ¿Semanas? Hülk, la semana que viene—

-          Gracias.-no quería seguir hablando, y se fue del local sin que Sandra pudiese insistirle en sus supuestas vacaciones juntos en Mallorca de ahí a una semana. Se giró enfurecida a Dani, que miraba al suelo desde la misma posición en la que se encontraba, esforzándose lo más que podía en no soltar toda su ira contra el comportamiento de su amigo. Negó frente a él, haciéndole así saber que no estaba dispuesta a decirle lo que pensaba pese a que quería soltárselo, y se fue hacia el interior del local en busca del resto del grupo para conseguir evadirse de lo que acababa de pasar. Pero para su desgracia no pudo alejarse de sus malas sensaciones en lo que quedaba de noche.


	126. Mucho por delante

Pese a que la conversación mantenida por el grupo era entretenida, Sandra no fue capaz de concentrarse en la misma en ningún momento. El puesto de Dani en el grupo lo había ocupado Jenson, que abandonaba su charla con los pilotos de Toro Rosso para unirse a ellos y hablar, al igual que todos, de sus planes para las vacaciones. Tras un buen rato de cháchara colectiva que se alargó en demasía en el tiempo, Sandra decidió unirse como espectadora a lo que sus amigos pudiesen estar diciendo, pero el tema era tan aleatorio en ese instante que volvió a desconectar para buscar con la mirada al líder de la fiesta.

Dani se había alejado de ella desde que Nico abandonó el local y se refugiaba con algunos de sus mecánicos para no tener que hacerla frente. La chica era consciente de ello, y por eso cada vez que le miraba se enervaba un poco más por ver la situación en la que se encontraba.

-          ¿Por qué le miras como si quisieses matarle?-Sebastian la alteró con su pregunta. Empezó a negar.

-          Nada.

-          Dudo que sea nada.

-          ¿Por qué siempre insistes tanto en todo? Tal vez no me apetece hablar.-Sebastian rió.

-          Soy pesado.

-          No lo jures, no hace falta.

-          Supongo que no han ido bien las cosas con Hülk.-insistió tras darla unos segundos de tregua. Ella se encogió de hombros.- ¿Puedo saber qué ha pasado?

-          Es una historia larga.-él rió.

-          Sé la historia, me refiero a ahora.-Sandra le miró extrañada.- Me la ha contado Hülk.

-          ¿Hülk? ¿A ti?

-          No cambies de tema. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-          Nada, Dani no quiere perdonarle y Hülk se ha enfadado. Así que están los dos enfadados el uno con el otro y yo que quiero estar bien con ambos pues nada.

-          Dales un poco de tiempo, mujer. ¿No os veíais en Mallorca?-la chica volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-          Eso pensaba, pero ahora Hülk parece que no va a venir.

-          Seguro que sí, ese no aguanta por ahí solo todo el verano.

-          ¿Y tú qué?-ahora se extrañaba él por la pregunta.-¿A dónde te la llevas?-miró de reojo a Yaiza, que charlaba animada con Jenson y Lewis. El chico se hizo el interesante.

-          No te lo voy a decir.

-          Anda, no me seas.-le empujaba.

-          No, no me voy a arriesgar a que se lo cuentes.

-          No se lo iba a contar.-el chico negó.- ¿Tan increíble es el sitio que no me lo puedes decir?

-          Ella se piensa que la voy a llevar a la playa, pero es una sorpresa.

-          Pensaba que habías acordado nada de playas.-Sebastian asintió.

-          Sí, pero la he hecho pensar que no se me ocurría nada, así que se piensa que al final vamos a la playa.

-          Ay, si se nos pone romántico.-le volvió a empujar y el chico rió.

-          No digas bobadas. ¿Tú qué tal estás?-ahora empujaba el chico a Sandra, que fruncía el ceño.

-          ¿Yo?

-          Ya sabes a qué me refiero.-alzó las cejas para comprobar que no hacía falta dar nombres, y la chica le retiró la mirada lentamente al ser consciente del tema que se les venía encima.- Anda un poco perdido desde que… Bueno, pausasteis lo vuestro.

-          Apenas le he visto desde entonces…

-          Yo tampoco. Creo que Yai es la que más le ha visto, se pasa a verle de vez en cuando al box con eso de que anda sin trabajo…-Sandra asintió.- ¿Te has pensado lo de Yai?

-          No.-respondió veloz.- Quise hacerte caso y dejarlo para las vacaciones, no me he querido comer la cabeza ahora.

-          Mientras me hagas caso de verdad y le des unas cuantas vueltas esta semana me parece bien.-Sandra sonrió desganada.- ¿Invitasteis a Kimi a la fiesta?

-          Yai se ofreció a ello, como siempre, pero no sé qué le diría. La cosa es que no está aquí.

-          Nico tampoco. ¿A él le habéis invitado?-Sandra se extrañó al oírle mencionar al alemán.

-          ¿Por qué me preguntas por Nico?-Sebastian se encogió de hombros.

-          No sé, me extraña que no ande por aquí. Quiero decir, sé que contigo no anda muy fino, pero con Dani y los demás siempre se ha llevado genial.

-          ¿Por _los demás_ te refieres a Lewis?-Sebastian rió.- No sé si Dani le ha invitado, sinceramente. Pregúntaselo a él, yo paso de acercarme.

-          Va, no te enfades con ellos. Si son como niños pequeños, deberías estar acostumbrada.

-          La cosa es que no aprenden.

-          Ni aprenderán. Aprovecha que ahora te juntas con Lewis para que entre los dos les pongáis firmes.-rió, pero Sandra le miró con una mueca de enfado que acompañaba el recuerdo en su cabeza de lo que Lewis le contó aquella noche.

-          Me sorprende que me recomiendes juntarme a Lewis.-aprovechó el momento. Sebastian se mostró dubitativo cuando ella empezó a susurrarle.- No sé, a lo mejor piensas que busca meterse entre Kimi y yo para acercarse a mí.-le mandaba señales de enfado y Sebastian se echaba levemente hacia atrás asustado, pues no se enteraba de nada.- He hablado con él, y sé lo que hiciste.

-          ¿Qué hice?-le miró ofendida.

-          No te hagas el idiota. Sé que sabes que no está con Nicole.-él abrió los ojos más de la cuenta y la retiró la mirada.- Y sé lo que hiciste para hacérselo saber.

-          ¿Te lo ha dicho él?-miraba sus propias manos.

-          Hombre, no me lo puede decir otra persona.

-          ¿Qué te ha dicho exactamente?-se mostraba irritado.

-          Que estuvo a punto de partirte la cara, pero que intenta comprender por qué lo hiciste. Y me ha pedido que no te diga nada y que mucho menos te regañe, que es cosa vuestra.-Sebastian torció la mirada hacia Yaiza, que seguía hablando con Jenson y un Lewis que no paraba de reír al igual que la chica. Bajó la mirada avergonzado.- A veces me pregunto como de alguien como tú pueden salir cosas como la que le dijiste.

-          No sé por quién me tomas, ni para bien ni para mal.

-          Te tomo por una persona inteligente. Pero parece que cuando se trata de Yai los celos pueden a tu inteligencia. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle—

-          Oye, que Lewis te ha pedido que no me metas bronca.-la pedía parar.

-          Ya, pero te la mereces.

-          Bueno, ya me la metió él. Y Kimi, si te sirve.-ella resopló.

-          Así que sí se lo dijiste…-confirmaba la teoría de Lewis. Sebastian asintió.

-          Me llamó de todo, así que si te sirve de consuelo él ya me ha puesto de idiota para arriba de parte de todos.-Sandra negó desistiendo de su existencia.

-          Sigo sin entender—

-          Vale, Sandra, ya bastante ridículo hice yo, no me lo recuerdes.

-          Merecido te lo tienes.-la empujó.

-          Déjame o empiezo a hablarte de Kimi otra vez.

-          ¿Me comparas ambos temas? A ver si vas a estar coladito por Lewis en vez de por Yai y de ahí tu comportamiento.-Sebastian la miró perplejo antes de empezar a reír.- No me lo niegas, bien, bien.

-          Es el amor de mi vida, no tengo nada que negar.-le seguía el juego, haciéndola reír.- Anda, deja de hacer el idiota.-la hacía señas para que se girase para ver a Dani, que venía con rostro serio hacia ellos dirigiéndose de forma visual a las dos chicas.

-          Creo que deberíamos ir yendo hacia el hotel si queremos descansar.-Yaiza se mostró alterada.

-          ¿Estás bien?

-          Claro…-Dani fruncía el ceño.

-          ¿Tú queriendo abandonar una fiesta? No sé, perdona que pregunte.-la rió negando.- Pero sí, me gusta la idea.-Se alzó y llevó la mano a Sandra para animarla a lo mismo, consiguiéndolo en el acto. Luego se giró a Sebastian.- ¿Vienes?

-          No.-se echó hacia el lado en el sofá para ocupar el sitio de la chica al lado de Jenson.- Me quedo un rato más.-la chica hizo pucheros.- Luego voy a despedirme, anda.-la animaba a irse.

-          ¿Y si estoy durmiendo?

-          Pues te despiertas, yo que sé.-todos rieron menos ella, que le ponía una mueca furiosa mientras se acercaba a Jenson y Lewis para despedirse de ellos. Se les abrazó y aunque sabía que era prácticamente imposible, les insistió en verse durante esas vacaciones de alguna forma. Los otros dos también se despidieron de los presentes, incluido de Sebastian al que no esperaban ver más, y tras eso los tres se pusieron en marcha hacia el hotel. Sandra agradeció que por el camino Yaiza empezase a preguntar cosas a Dani en referencia a sus vacaciones, y por tanto no hacer frente así al australiano por miedo a explotar contra él. Cogieron un taxi para ir hacia el hotel, y una vez allí entraron al hall agradeciendo el calor que les recibía en comparación con el frío de madrugada que hacía por la calle. Dani y Yaiza seguían hablando, pero paraban en seco al intentar evitar comerse a una Sandra que se quedaba petrificada en medio del hall.

-          Qué haces.-protestó Yaiza antes de girarse al punto que llamaba la atención visual de la chica. Los tres miraban a un Nico tirado en el sofá más grande del vestíbulo, dormido sobre el reposabrazos. Ninguno fue capaz de decir nada, pero Sandra agradeció que Dani se pusiese en camino hacia el sofá justo cuando ella se giraba a él para reprocharle cualquier cosa que pudiese haber hecho para que su amigo estuviese allí tumbado. Esperaba a que Dani llegase hasta él cuando Yaiza se ponía rumbo al ascensor.

-          ¿Dónde vas?-reprochaba que su amiga se marchase. Yaiza se giró a ella con un gesto hundido.

-          Cuando él me encontró tirada en un sofá no se preocupó en saber qué me pasaba y eso que él era el motivo, no sé por qué tendría que hacerlo yo.

-          Yai, no seas tonta, él te impor—

-          Estás tú y está Dani. Yo estaba sola.-dio unos pasos hacia atrás para seguir su camino.- No me pidas que me quede, sé que estará bien.-no impidió su marcha y volvió a girarse de frente hacia los sofás, en donde Dani miraba desde lo alto a su amigo dormir sobre el asiento de forma claramente incómoda. Sandra se fue acercando poco a poco pero manteniendo una distancia mientras que Dani se dejaba caer con sigilo sobre la mesa frente al sofá. Estuvo allí mirándole durante unos segundos, sin saber cómo despertarle hasta que posó su mano en su hombro y le movió ligeramente. Nico dio un brinco al despertar y se acomodó sofocado sobre el asiento ante la mirada alterada de Dani.

-          Joder.-el alemán protestaba por su propio susto, y se llevaba la mano al pecho para comprobar sus pulsaciones mientras que con la otra se intentaba peinar un poco. Dani seguía mirándole con alteración e incertidumbre.

-          Qué haces aquí.-Nico se tomó su tiempo mientras regresaba a una situación corporal estable.

-          Os esperaba…

-          Son casi las seis de la mañana… Cuánto llevas aquí tirado.

-          Desde las dos, creo.-se pasaba la mano por la espalda, dejando claro que ese sofá no era nada cómodo.

-          ¿Te han dejado estar aquí?-miraba hacia la recepción, que se encontraba vacía.

-          ¿Ves a alguien tras el mostrador?-le dio su respuesta con otra pregunta, y Dani se irritó al ver el poco control de los trabajadores de aquel hotel. Volvió a mirar a su amigo, que seguía mostrado claras señas de dolor.

-          Qué haces aquí…-volvió a preguntarle.

-          Ya te lo he dicho.

-          Sí, pero por qué aquí.

-          Pues porque esperar en vuestra puerta o en la calle me cansa, y estar en mi cuarto no me permite saber cuándo llegáis o no, aquí al menos estaba cómodo.-se estiró un poco.

-          No te veo muy convencido de eso.-Nico negó dándole la razón a la vez que se masajeaba el hombro.- Podrías habernos llamado si nos estabas esperando. O entrar de nuevo a la fiesta.-Nico miraba por primera vez a los ojos a su amigo.

-          Ya le he dicho a Sandra que no me gusta estar donde no se me quiere.-Dani negó bajando la mirada.

-          Sabes que no es el caso.

-          Sea como sea no me apetecía discutir de nuevo.

-          No habríamos discutido.

-          ¿Tan seguro estás?-Dani asintió.

-          Estuve a punto de ir detrás de ti, pero mi orgullo no me dejó.

-          Pensaba que el orgulloso era yo.-Dani soltó media risa que Nico no acompañó.

-          Tú eres el crío.-Nico asintió y Dani volvió a soltar esa media risa solitaria.- Siento cómo me he puesto antes.-Nico negó ahora.- Y siento no haberte invitado, no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-          Da igual. No pasa nada.

-          Sí pasa. La fiesta ha sido bastante aburrida sin ti.-Nico negó.

-          No te pongas dramático tampoco.-ahora rieron los dos.

-          Es la verdad. Sandra no me ha dirigido la palabra en toda la noche, y tampoco me atrevía a acercarme a ella por si mordía, así que he tenido que aguantar a gente del equipo hablándome de sus vacaciones.

-          Seguro que ha sido apasionante, no sé de qué te quejas.-Dani rió.

-          Prefiero aguantarte a ti llorando por Yai que a ellos hablándome de sus familias.-Nico negó riendo.- Te veremos la semana que viene ¿No?-volvieron a mirarse y el alemán asintió encogiéndose de hombros.

-          Si eso supone que me perdonáis, sí, claro.-Dani sonrió con timidez antes de dar un brinco hacia atrás al ver aparecer como un rayo a Sandra, que se lanzaba sobre Nico sin hacer caso a sus súplicas.- ¡Mi espalda, para, para!-Sandra le daba besos por todos lados.- ¡Sandra, que me rompes!

-          ¡Como volváis a discutir os doy una paliza!-cambió de chico y se lanzó a Dani a repetir el gesto contra el australiano, que intentaba separarse de ella como podía.

-          No te veo muy agresiva ahora mismo.-la protestaba.

-          Cállate, vaya noche me habéis dado.-se abrazó a Dani.- Oye.-se giró a Nico, que fingía sorprenderse.- ¿Es verdad que has hablado con Seb?-Dani le miró ojiplático, pero el alemán empezó a negar con los ojos en blanco.

-          No sé qué te ha contado, pero—

-          Me ha dicho que le has contado tu bronca con nosotros, y me extraña que lo hayas hecho.-Nico se encogió de hombros.- Oh Dios mío, lo has hecho.

-          No he hecho nada, es él que es un pesado.-Sandra hizo una mueca asintiendo.

-          En eso te doy la razón.

-          Me ha dado la brasa para que le dijese que pasaba y ya está, se lo he dicho, nada más.

-          ¿Cuándo ha pasado esto?-Dani no entendía nada.

-          Antes de entrar a la fiesta, cuando él y Yai llegaban. Estaba sentado fuera y vino a preguntarme.

-          ¿Qué hacías sentado fuera?

-          Debatirme entre si entrar o no.-Sandra hizo pucheros.

-          Ay, ven.-fue a él y le abrazo, haciendo que Nico volviese a poner los ojos en blanco.

-          Bueno, el trío reunido de nuevo.-se giraron a la voz que les hablaba, que era la del propio Sebastian. Sonreía y se sorprendía a la vez.- ¿Dónde habéis metido a Yai?

-          Se ha ido a su cuarto. ¿Qué haces tan pronto por aquí? Apenas has tardado unos minutos más por lo que veo.

-          Es que me ha entrado sueño.-se estiró y Sandra le dio un golpe en la tripa para descolocarle.

-          Anda, tira para arriba.

-          A eso voy. Tú no hagas más el tonto, anda.-hablaba a un Nico que le miraba con el ceño fruncido. Dani y Sandra rieron por lo bajo.

-          Gracias por el consejo, eres el más indicado para dármelo.-ironizó con rabia y Sebastian se acercó a él levemente para intentar darle una colleja, pero Nico se retiró aún sin entender su actitud.

-          Buenas noches, no hagáis travesuras.-Sandra y Dani rieron a su despedida, pero Nico siguió con su gesto de enfado mientras Sebastian seguía visible. El recién llegado no tardó en perderse por la escalera para subir a la planta de Yaiza y llamar a su puerta esperando que esta no durmiese. Sonrió cuando la vio abrir la puerta con un camisón puesto y cara de dormida.- Te he despertado.

-          No…-informó, removiéndose el pelo.- En realidad acabo de desmaquillarme, pero temía quedarme dormida mientras lo hacía.

\-       ¿Has visto la hora que es? No vas a dormir nada…-la chica asintió a la vez que se dejaba caer sobre la cama, abrazándose a la almohada. El chico fue hacia el lado para mirarla de frente.- ¿Quieres que me vaya?-le miró de reojo y negó de forma leve. Él sonrió, aceptando la mano que ella le ofrecía para cogerla. Se sentó sobre la cama y Yaiza sustituyó su almohada por el cuerpo del chico, apoyándose sobre sus piernas. Acarició un poco su pelo, lo justo antes de despegarse de ella para poder quitarse la ropa y meterse en la cama sin alterar la posición de la chica.- Vamos a estar una semana sin vernos, no sé si eres consciente de ello.-Yaiza sonrió, acurrucándose más a él.

-          Prefiero no pensarlo.-él rió.- ¿De verdad te quieres quedar? Mi despertador sonará en dos horas…

-          Acabo de decirte que vamos a estar una semana sin vernos, claro que quiero quedarme.-Yaiza sonrió y se aferró un poco más al cuerpo del chico, quedándose dormida plácidamente a su lado hasta que a la hora prevista su reloj empezó a sonar. Se separó de él alterada para pararlo y evitar que el chico se despertase, suspirando aliviada al ver que Sebastian apenas se alteraba levemente para cambiar de posición sobre el colchón. Fue al baño y comenzó a vestirse entre bostezos, queriendo matar a Dani por hacerla despertarse a semejante hora. Reconocía que no era una que distase mucho de la que ponía de alarma para trabajar, pero el hecho de haber estado de fiesta hasta las seis de la mañana hacía que la hora fuese bastante dolorosa. Salió del dormitorio de puntillas para coger su maleta, y tras comprobar que no se dejaba nada se acercó al borde de la cama para dar un beso a Sebastian intentando no despertarle, consiguiéndolo de nuevo. Salió del cuarto y bajó al hall, y allí esperó sentada a que Dani y Sandra bajasen.

-          Pero qué ven mis ojos.-se estaba quedando dormida en el sofá, pero se alteró al oír la voz de Kimi frente a ella.

-          Ey…-le saludó, bostezando nuevamente.

-          ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-          Esperar a Dani y Sandra…-miró el móvil- Que se retrasan veinte minutos, por cierto.-mostró enfado.- Les mato.

-          Anda, no te quejes tanto que te vas de vacaciones.

-          ¿Tú crees? Porque a este paso—

-          Deja de quejarte.-repitió, dándola un golpe suave en la cabeza. La chica le devolvió una patada y se levantó para estar frente a él. Miraba el móvil mientras escribía a Sandra, pero Kimi la analizaba detalladamente y ella se dio cuenta.

-          Qué haces…-Kimi llevó la mano a su barbilla y empezó a mirarla por todos lados. A los segundos empezó a negar.

-          Mira que caes pronto.

-          ¿Qué?

-          ¿No pensabas estar sin follar hasta Bélgica?-Le miró boquiabierta antes de llevarse las manos a la cara, esperando encontrar un letrero que hubiese informado a Kimi de algo. El chico reía.

-          C-cómo lo sabes.

-          Se te nota. Se os suele notar a los dos, no te vuelvas loca tampoco.-la bajó las manos del rostro.

-          Eres idiota, no se me puede notar de ninguna forma.

-          Me puedo poner fino si quieres. Te mejora la piel.-ella empezó a negar con asco y él rió.- Me alegro de que hayas dejado esa tontería al lado.

-          No la he dejado, es tu amigo que me provocó y yo como tonta caí.

-          Lo veía venir.

-          ¿Tan débil me ves?

-          Obviamente es por tu debilidad, porque no le veo a él como un triunfador.-Yaiza rió.

-          Se lo curró, la verdad. Bueno, él no. Sandra, Lewis y Dani.

-          ¿Lewis?-ella asintió poniendo una mueca.- ¿Qué ha hecho ese ahora?

-          Le estuvo recomendando ropa para ponerse y venir a torturarme.-Kimi rió.

-          Acabo de imaginármele de una forma poco agradable, así que explícate porque—

-          No seas tonto, simplemente se vistió bien. En él es un reto.-Kimi rió.- Se puso una chaqueta de cuero, recomendación de Lewis. Y vino en plan malote.-él rió.- Lo consiguió ¿Eh? No sé qué mosca le picó.

-          Lo raro es que se dejase aconsejar por Lewis.

-          ¿Raro?-Kimi cogió aire para evitar decirle algo a la chica que no supiese, por lo que cambió de tema ligeramente.

-          Ya sabes cómo es, pero bueno, si te dio caña entonces bien.-ella negó con una sonrisa, reprochándole.- ¿Cuándo os volvéis a ver?

-          La semana que viene…

-          ¿Te ha dicho ya a dónde te lleva?-ella negó.

-          Toca playa al final…-Kimi rió.

-          No sé qué te esperas, es un desastre organizando cosas.-Yaiza asintió.

-          ¿Tú al final a dónde vas?

-          Mallorca.

-          No te creo.

-          Créeme.

-          ¿Por qué eres tan cutre?

-          No es cosa mía, son mis amigos que no quieren moverse de allí.

-          ¿Estarás en el yate?

-          Por supuesto.

-          Pues hijo, es tu yate, muévelo cuando te de la gana.-Kimi se puso pensativo.

-          No te digo yo que no lo haga. O que les tire por la borda.

-          Como a mí.-recordó Miami, y Kimi también al reír.

-          Como a ti, sí.

-          Bueno…-miró su móvil y siguió hablando a los segundos.- Voy al cuarto de Sandra, que me dice que suba. ¿Tú te vas ya?

-          Iba a desayunar.

-          Pues nada…-se guardó el móvil y Kimi rió.- ¿Qué pasa ahora?

-          Me da miedo decírtelo pero no sé si eres consciente de que no me vas a poder dar la brasa en tres semanas.-Yaiza aguantó la respiración y empezó a poner pucheros a la vez que Kimi asentía.- Ya he dicho yo que me daba miedo—

-          Ay, ay, convence a Seb para que me lleve a verte después de nuestras vacaciones.-le gritaba abrazada a él colgada de su cuello.

-          Si hombre, qué te hace pensar que quiero verte.-dejaba que le abrazase y él la abrazaba a ella.

-          No seas tonto, sé que me vas a echar de menos.-Mientras la abrazaba le dio por recordar su conversación con Sandra, y en apenas esos segundos se dio cuenta de que su amiga tenía mucha razón, pues sólo por no poder contarle lo que pasaba por su cabeza sentía que ya la había estado echando de menos durante mucho tiempo.

-          No te emociones tanto…-pasó sus manos por su espalda de forma cariñosa y ella se separó de él con media sonrisa.- Tira, anda, yo estaré por aquí luego para despedirme.

-          ¿Lo prometes?

-          ¿A dónde quieres que vaya, joder? No me voy a mover de aquí.-ella rió y asintió mientras tiraba de su maleta hacia el ascensor. En un minuto estaba llamando a la puerta de Sandra, que abría pidiéndola silencio nada más abrir.

\-          ¿Qué coño hacéis? ¿No veis la hora que es?-susurraba pero Sandra seguía mandándola callar.

-          Ven, mira.-tiró de su brazo hasta meterla al dormitorio, y Yaiza controló las ganas de reír al ver a Dani y Nico durmiendo juntos en la misma cama. Nico se mantenía bocabajo, y Dani pasaba su brazo de forma desganada por encima de su espalda.

-          Pero qué narices ha pasado aquí.-Sandra negaba riendo.

-          No lo sé, pero les he hecho unas cuantas fotos.-enseñó su móvil a la chica, despertando a los dos de la cama con sus risas.

-          Silencio…-Nico protestaba intentando dormirse de nuevo, pero dio un brinco empujando a Dani de su lado. Le miraba atónito mientras el australiano se despertaba alterado.- ¿¡Qué coño haces?!-Dani no entendía nada.

-          ¿Eh?

-          No me sobes mientras duermo.-se alejaba hacia el borde de la cama.

-          ¿Sobar? ¿Qué dices?-estaba tan dormido que ni se enteraba, mientras tanto las dos chicas reían desde la entrada al dormitorio siendo observadas por un Nico que fruncía el ceño cabreado.

-          Menos risas.-pedía, y Sandra asentía sin hacerle caso.- ¿Vosotros no os ibais?

-          ¿Qué hora es?-Dani no se espabilaba y preguntaba bostezando.

-          Ocho y media.-le despertó de golpe.

-          ¿¡Por qué no me has despertado?!-protestó a Sandra, que intentaba defenderse moviendo los brazos en el aire, aún riéndose.- No llegamos.-saltó de la cama dejando ver que sólo llevaba su bóxer puesto, haciendo con ello que Nico le mirase ojiplático.

-          ¿¡Has dormido conmigo así?!-le señalaba. Dani le miraba ignorándole mientras se metía en sus vaqueros.

-          Tú también estás en calzoncillos, a lo mejor debería ser yo el preocupado.

-          ¿Tú? Estoy seguro de que es cosa tuya.-Dani negaba metiéndose ahora en su camiseta.

-          Estamos en el cuarto de Sandra, así que aquí la idea seguramente la tuvo la dueña.-ambos miraban a la chica, que se daba la vuelta para irse.

-          Voy bajando a recepción.-se excusó y salió corriendo con su maleta.

-          Yo tengo que meter unas cosas en la mía…

-          Te ayudo si quieres, así no me duermo esperándoos.-Dani asintió y una vez vestido fue con ella hacia la puerta.

-          ¡¿Adiós, eh?!-Nico fue completamente ignorado, aceptando que se quedaba en ese cuarto solo hasta que tuviese que irse. Puesto que aún tenía rato, decidió dormirse de nuevo mientras Yaiza y Dani iban al cuarto del chico a terminar de recoger las cosas. Sandra deambulaba por el hall esperando tras hablar en recepción, y ahora era ella la que se impacientaba al ver que su compañía vacacional no hacía acto de presencia.

-          No os ponéis de acuerdo.-como le pasó a Yaiza, Sandra también daba un brinco al oír a Kimi, solo que esta vez Sandra dedicó más tiempo a intentar saber qué decirle.

-          ¿Qué?

-          Yai te esperaba antes, ahora imagino que la esperas tú a ella.

-          S-sí, creo que anda con Dani por ahí arriba.-él asintió.- ¿Tú te vas ya?

-          Hago tiempo. Le he dicho a tu amiga que estaría por aquí para despedirme, me ha dado tiempo a tomarme un café y podría haberme tomado otros tantos.-Sandra sonrió con timidez.- ¿Qué tal anoche?

-          Sin más.-él asintió.- ¿Te invitó Yai?-repitió el gesto.- ¿Por qué no viniste?

-          No me apetecía.

-          Qué raro…-intentó hacer alguna broma, sacándole media sonrisa.

-          Estaba cansado, y teniendo en cuenta la de fiestas que me esperan estas semanas, prefería reservarme.-ella asintió.- En fin, no me apetece esperarla mucho más, así que me voy a por la maleta.-volvió a asentirle.- Nos vemos en unas semanas.-se giró para tomar camino, pero Sandra no quería esa despedida.

-          Oye, Kimi…-él se giró, esperando a que ella hablase mientras se pensaba cómo hacerlo.- Intentaré hablar con Yai estos días.-pausó.- A-aunque no sé cómo, pero prometo intentarlo.-Kimi sonrió de forma ladeada mientras asentía.

-          ¡Ay, ay!-Sandra asumió que no podría despedirse de ninguna otra forma con él cuando Yaiza apareció por el lado lanzándose a por Kimi.

-          Pero mujer, que me acabas de ver hace nada.-intentaba deshacerse de ella otra vez.

-          Ya, pero no te vuelvo a ver hasta ni se sabe.-volvía a colgarse de su cuello y él volvía a abrazarla de vuelta. De nuevo pensaba en lo que la echaba de menos en algunos aspectos, sin poder evitar mirar a una Sandra que les observaba con media sonrisa llena de timidez. Kimi cogió aire y volvió a apretar a Yaiza contra él, esperando que la próxima vez que se viesen pudiese compartir con ella todo lo que quería.

-          Pórtate bien.-la hizo reír y asentir.- No te descontroles mucho.

-          No sé por quién me tomas…-ninguno se soltaba.- ¿Podré llamarte?

-          Si no te pones pesada, sí.

-          ¿Podré llamarte para despotricar contra Seb si hace el idiota?-Kimi rió.

-          Eso no lo dudes.-se separó finalmente de ella, removiéndola el pelo cuando esta se puso frente a él, haciéndola sonreír.-Cuídate.

-          Y tú, que sé cómo te las gastas de fiesta.-Kimi rió y asintió.

-          Lo prometo.-Yaiza le abrazó esta vez de forma fugaz antes de separarse de él y darle camino para marchar. Miró antes a Sandra, aceptando que ambos sólo se despedirían esa vez con un leve movimiento de cabeza que escondía su angustia por hacerlo de otra forma.

Ambos agradecieron que Dani apareciese por el lado para hacer algún comentario y poner a las chicas en marcha. Kimi le dio una palmada en la espalda al australiano, que la aceptaba con una clara señal para cuidar a las dos chicas durante las vacaciones. Se perdió por la escalera a la vez que ellas iban hacia la salida, y Dani fue tras ellas con la idea clara de cuidar de ellas sin la necesidad de que Kimi se lo recordase.


	127. Incapaces

Dani tuvo que esperar hasta el final de la escala eterna en Shanghái para que las chicas volviesen a dirigirle la palabra. No sabía cómo hacerlas saber que los horarios de los vuelos no dependían de él, y ni siquiera el decirlas que había conseguido que el trayecto sólo se detuviese una vez las hacía animarse. Llegaron a Perth a las ocho de la mañana del día siguiente, con ojeras, temblores y pocas ganas de moverse en lo que quedaba de un día que acababa de empezar. El hotel que había elegido Dani para pasar una semana de vacaciones que carecía de su totalidad tampoco terminó de emocionar a dos chicas que se metían en sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar un poco.

Sandra no tuvo ningún tipo de problemas a la hora de quedarse dormida en su cuarto, pues al contrario que Yaiza no reparó en inspeccionar el dormitorio en el que pasaría los días antes de caer sobre el colchón.

Su sueño era tan profundo que cuando su puerta empezó a sonar lo único que quería hacer era gritar y maldecir a aquellos que intentasen interrumpir su descanso. Fue hacia la puerta con ese sentimiento de odio y rabia en su rostro, el cual no borró al ver a Dani frente a ella intentando sonreír. Que Yaiza estuviese a su lado con el mismo gesto de psicópata que ella y unos pelos de loca similares la animaba a no eliminar sus ganas de matar al chico.

-          Qué tipo de broma es esta, Dani.-pedía explicaciones. Yaiza negaba a la vez que entraba al dormitorio para dejarse caer en la cama de Sandra.

-          ¿Dormías?-cogió aire para evitar responderle. El chico juntó las manos para pedir perdón.- Lo siento, es que el buffet iba a cerrar y creo que sería bien que comiésemos algo.-se echó a un lado y corrió hacia la puerta un carrito lleno de bandejas cubiertas. Sandra frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Has pedido comida?

-          He suplicado comida.-rió el mismo.- No estaban muy dispuestos.-Sandra se movió para dar paso a Dani y al carrito de comida.

-          ¿Cómo que no? ¿Acaso no es un servicio del hotel?

-          Ya, pero es que me he empeñado en ir por el buffet eligiendo comida, y eso no les ha sentado muy bien.-volvió a reír en soledad. Llegaron al interior del dormitorio en donde Yaiza pretendía dormir sin remedio.- He traído un poco de todo, luego, si queréis, seguid durmiendo, pero comed, anda.-le dio a Yaiza en la espalda para moverla, haciendo que esta refunfuñase.

-          Más te vale que haya patatas fritas…-Dani asintió a Yaiza.

-          Muchas, he traído para alimentar una docena de personas.-ambas empezaron a destapar platos y a mirarse entre ellas compartiendo aprobación o desaprobación ante lo que iban viendo. Dani se sentía miembro de un concurso en el que el jurado esperaba para dar su veredicto.

-          Pues nada, vamos a comer.-sonrió al ver a Yaiza dispuesta a ello, y lo hizo aún más cuando Sandra ni siquiera esperó a coger un plato. Empezó a pinchar con un tenedor por diferentes bandejas, dejando claro con su rostro que todo estaba realmente bueno.

-          Dios mío, esta salsa está buenísima.-soltó el tenedor para coger un trozo de pan y mojar en un plato en el que la ternera quedaba en un segundo plano.

-          Me alegro de haber acertado con algo…-lo dijo con voz baja, y ambas le miraron con la boca llena pidiéndole que no dramatizase.

-          Esto no arregla que hayamos perdido un día entero.

-          San, estamos en Australia. Íbamos a perder un día entero sí o sí…

-          La próxima vez –intervino ahora Yaiza, intentando hablar con la boca llena de patatas. – te ahorras la fiestecita y salimos por la tarde tras la carrera.

-          Os recuerdo que gané, era obligatorio celebrar eso.-protestaba.

-          Podríamos haberlo celebrado aquí.

-          Claro, los tres solos, una alegría.-ambas se miraron con cara de soberbia antes de dirigirse a él.

-          ¿Tienes algo que objetar de nuestra compañía?

-          Sí.-seguía protestando.- Que sois unas tiquismiquis. Las dos. Y que estoy muy orgulloso de haber perdido un día, ahora os jodéis.-cogió un tenedor y pinchó en el plato de patatas fritas llevándose con él un alto porcentaje del contenido. Yaiza le miraba boquiabierta y ofendida por comerse su comida, pero no le dijo nada al ver que se iba del cuarto dejándolas allí.

-          Será mamón.-miraba su plato medio vacío.

-          Eso te pasa por provocarle.

-          ¿Perdona? Ahora resulta que será mi culpa.

-          Es tu culpa quedarte sin patatas. Lo demás es de él, sí.

Devoró lo que quedaba en el plato por miedo a que Dani regresase a engullirlo. Ambas terminaron de comer al rato, dejando sobre las bandejas una clara y abundante ración para cualquiera que quisiese comer. Se tumbaron sobre la cama y hablaron un rato antes de quedarse dormidas de nuevo, pero esa vez la propia Yaiza se encargó de despertar a Sandra a base de empujones que podrían pertenecer a un bebé.

-          Yai, para…-suplicaba sin apenas pronunciar, intentando seguir durmiendo.

-          Ya no puedo dormir, hagamos algo, va…

-          Que tú no puedas no significa que yo tampoco…

-          Pero solidarízate conmigo, joder…-la empujaba ahora más fuerte, sentada sobre la cama. Sandra se giró y la empujó con más fuerza para desplazarla al borde de la cama. Luego se giró de nuevo y siguió durmiendo.- Eres horrible…-se levantó sola, y fue al baño a mojarse un poco la cara. Regresó al cuarto para hacerle burlas a su amiga, que no la veía debido a su trance, y tras entretenerse en ello decidió salir al pasillo para ir al dormitorio de Dani. Llamó con fuerza, por si dormía, pero el chico salió a recibirla con un rostro despierto y enfadado.- Vaya cara.

-          Qué quieres.

-          Ey, ey, relájate.-pasó por la puerta sin pedir permiso.- Sandra duerme, pero yo me aburro. ¿Hacemos algo?

-          Podemos seguir despotricando por el hecho de que hemos perdido un día, si te parece bien.-Yaiza negó.

-          Vale, lo siento, no ha sido tu culpa.-le daba la razón sin esmero.- Intentemos olvidar que hemos perdido un día. ¿Qué hacemos hoy?

-          No lo sé, ve y pregúntale a la Bella Durmiente.

-          Como sigas así me convierto en Blancanieves y te toca buscarte la vida para despertarnos.-alzó la mano para interrumpir cualquier cosa que pudiese decir.- Y te adelanto que los besos han de ser de amor, así que tú no vales.-Dani puso los ojos en blanco y negó.

-          Si queréis podemos ir a cenar…-decidió aportar algo que les sacase del tema Disney.- Luego dar un paseo, o algo.

-          Me parece bien. ¿Qué haremos el resto de días?

-          Pues… Salir a comer y cenar, y dar un paseo o algo.-rió él solo.

-          Organizas vacaciones sin planes.

-          Yo es que no tengo un yate con Kimi con el que improvisar. ¿Qué hacías con Seb?-Yaiza alzó las cejas sin querer responder.

-          Pues cuando no nos molestaban sus amigos o Kimi…-Dani captó el mensaje.

-          Vale, eso me da que no lo vamos a hacer.-ella rió.- No sé, esperemos a Sandra que es la de las ideas.

-          Me parece bien.-Yaiza se tiró sobre la cama de Dani.

-          Preferiría que esperásemos despiertos, si puede ser…-Yaiza asintió y se giró de cara a él pero sin soltar la almohada a la que se abrazaba.

-          Hablemos, pues.

-          De qué quieres hablar.

-          De algo que me mantenga despierta.-Dani pensó unos segundos.

-          Hablemos de Hülk.-Yaiza cerró los ojos y se giró.

-          Buenas noches—

-          Ey, ey.-se sentó a su lado y la volvió a girar.- Has dicho que hablemos.

-          Pero no de eso.

-          No has especificado.

-          Pues lo hago ahora. Hablemos, pero no de Nico.

-          ¿Qué te pasa ahora con Hülk? Creo recordar que hace unos días intentaste hablarle.-Yaiza asentía mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-          Y precisamente por su poco interés en responderme ahora no quiero saber nada de él.-intentó mostrarse segura de sí misma pero Dani se aguantaba las ganas de reír por no ofenderla.

-          Me imagino que te dolió bastante ¿No?-miraba al suelo recordando cómo se sintió al ser ignorada por Nico, y asintió a los segundos con vergüenza.- Es idiota, no se—

-          Lo decís siempre, pero yo echo de menos a ese idiota.-Dani sonrió con tristeza al notar su tono de voz decaído.- Era mi idiota al fin y al cabo…

-          Él quería ser otra cosa tuya.-la chica sonrió de forma ladeada, dándole a la vez un codazo demasiado flojo a Dani para que se callase.- Sigue muy pillado por ti.

-          Pues no lo entiendo, hace siglos que no hablamos… Y antes de eso tampoco hacía tanto que nos conocíamos.

-          Por esa regla de tres lo tuyo con Seb no tiene mucho sentido tampoco.-volvió a darle con el codo. Él rió.- Nosotros hacemos lo que podemos para que te hable, y tengo entendido que Kimi y Seb lo intentaron también.-rió.

-          Y yo que por esas insistencias la tomó contigo.

-          Eso son efectos secundarios, y siempre tienen solución.-rió.

-          Me alegro de que lo hayáis arreglado.

-          No íbamos a estar mucho sin hablarnos, no te preocupes.

-          Con él nunca se sabe…-Dani rió.- ¿Por qué estaba tumbado en el sofá?

-          Nos estaba esperando y se quedó dormido.-pausó.- ¿Por qué no te quedaste? A lo mejor te hubiese pedido perdón a ti también.-Yaiza negó viendo aquella idea como imposible.

-          Dudo mucho que siquiera me hubiese mirado.-pausó ahora ella para contestar a su otra pregunta.- No me apetecía quedarme, no me trajo buenos recuerdos.-Dani frunció levemente el ceño esperando la continuación.- Cuando fuimos a Hockeinheim con el otro Nico, no sé si lo sabes, cuando me pidió que me alejase de él y todo eso… Yo me quedé dormida en el sofá del hotel porque estaba destrozada, y él me vio y no hizo nada.-Dani asintió de forma receptiva.- Obviamente después de lo que me dijo dudo que quisiese acercarse a mí, pero… -se encogió de hombros.- Nico se enfadó muchísimo con él por ello. Y Kimi y Sandra también. Yo aún sigo bastante dolida por ello ¿Sabes? Así que no iba a quedarme…

-          Es normal… Que no te quisieses quedar, digo.-ella asintió.- Aun así tengo la esperanza de que vuelvas a intentar hablar con él, no creo que pueda escaparse muchas veces y menos si ando yo delante, que le daré de hostias.

-          No me veo capaz, pero está bien saberlo…-Yaiza rió.

-          Seb habló con él antes de la fiesta, no sé si lo sabes.

-          Algo sé, sí.-asentía.- Le vimos antes de entrar y él se quedó fuera, así que imaginaba que habían hablado.

-          No hablaron de ti.

-          Me consuela saberlo.-rió.

-          Creo que Seb quiere llevarse bien con él también, supongo que será una forma de animarle a hablar contigo sin insistirle en el tema. Aunque Hülk es muy idiota y no le hace ni caso.-rieron.

-          ¿Con Lewis también es idiota? Es para asumir que lo es por mi culpa…

-          Un poco, sí.-rió.- Ya se le pasará, no te culpes.-atrajo a Yaiza hacia él pasando su brazo por su hombro. La chica le cogió de la mano mientras ponía cara triste.- No va a estar toda la vida sin hablarte.

-          Empiezo a asumir que sí.

-          Anda, tonta.-la movió bajo su brazo.- No lo veas todo tan negro. Conozco a Hülk, y está en fase infantil, ya madurará.

-          Eso espero…

-          Ves a despertar a tu amiga, que estoy hasta los huevos de estar aquí metido.

-          ¿No tienes sueño?

-          Pues no, he dormido en el avión, será la costumbre.-Yaiza negaba mientras se ponía en pie.

-          Estáis hechos de otra pasta, eso lo tengo claro.

Hizo caso a Dani y fue a despertar a una Sandra que tardó más en abrir la puerta que la vez anterior. La convencieron para salir un poco, y en cuanto se pusieron rumbo a la calle ella era la primera en no querer parar. Habían conseguido descansar lo suficiente como para afrontar esa noche sin bostezos, disfrutando del restaurante al que Dani las había invitado más que de cualquier otra cosa.

Estar en un hotel cercano al mar les facilitó las cosas de cara a la noche. Pasaron las primeras horas tras la cena dando una vuelta paseo arriba y paseo abajo en busca de las ganas y local acorde a lo que esperaban de esa noche. Decidieron optar por un plan relajado, eligiendo por ello un bar tranquilo en el cual estuvieron hasta entrada la madrugada hablando y tomando algo. Por suerte para Dani, que quería diversión antes de volver al trabajo, las dos chicas estuvieron dispuestas a ir variando los planes a lo largo de la semana, dejando a un lado eso de pasar las noches tranquilas sin demasiado movimiento.

La noche del viernes fue la que más disfrutaron los tres, aprovechando que el local favorito de Dani en la zona celebraba una fiesta a la que podían asistir sin ningún problema gracias a que los amigos del chico estaban por allí. Sandra y Yaiza aceptaron aquella noche como una de las más divertidas que habían vivido desde su llegada a ese nuevo mundo en el que vivían, y los amigos de Dani resultaron ser mucho más simpáticos y agradables de lo que ambas estaban acostumbradas con el resto.

-          Al menos estos no se acoplarán al hotel con nosotros.-Sandra asintió mientras caminaban detrás de la jauría de amigos que iba delante.

-          Y si lo hiciesen dudo que molesten mucho.

-          No tanto como los de Seb, eso lo tengo claro.

-          ¿Cómo son los de Kimi? Tú que has convivido más con ellos…

-          Tan horribles como los de Seb. Son almas gemelas, es un hecho.-Sandra rió antes de empezar a dar manotazos en el brazo de Yaiza, alarmándola.

-          ¿Cuándo te vas con él?

-          ¿Con Seb?-se encogió de hombros.- Buena pregunta… He intentado llamarle pero no me lo coge.

-          A lo mejor vuelve a estar cachondo perdido.-Yaiza negó riendo.

-          Me contesta a los mensajes, me confirma que no quiere hablar conmigo porque así las vacaciones las disfruto más.

-          ¿Estas en Australia o las suyas donde quiera que sea?-volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-          ¿Yo que sé? Es Seb, es imbécil.-rieron.- ¿Qué hora será por Mallorca?

-          ¿Mallorca? Ni idea. ¿Seb anda allí?

-          No, pero Kimi sí.-Sandra alzó las cejas.

-          ¿En Mallorca?

-          Sí, me lo dijo el otro día.-la chica sintió un temblor recorriendo su cuerpo al pensar que ella estaría allí en una semana. Este se intensificó cuando Yaiza lo recordó también.- ¡Ey! Vosotros vais a Mallorca la semana que viene, a ver si os veis.

-          Sí, sí…-daba largas mientras Yaiza cogía el teléfono. Se lo puso a la oreja con una sonrisa mientras que subía su mano libre a la misma para morderse las uñas esperando. En cuanto contestaron al otro lado alzó el brazo como si estuviese delante de Kimi dándole una sorpresa.- ¡Hola!-gritó animada.

-          Estabas tardando.-ella rió.- Baja el brazo, anda.

-          No lo tenía levantado.-mintió mientras le hacía caso.

-          Seguro que no.-ironizaba.- ¿Qué tal?

-          Regresando de fiesta. ¿Tú? ¿Qué hora es allí?

-          Aquí son las diez de la noche, acabo de cenar.

-          Oh. ¿Sólo?

-          ¿Qué te esperabas?

-          No sé, aquí son las cinco de la madrugada. Me esperaba mayor diferencia contando con que tardamos un día entero en llegar.-miraba a Dani con rabia en la distancia aunque este iba en su nube con sus amigos. Oyó a Kimi reír.

-          Eso es porque Dani es cutre y no tiene avión privado que le ahorre escalas.

-          Tú tampoco tienes, te recuerdo que tenía una paloma y un hombre en el motor.-seguía con la historia y Kimi volvió a reír.

-          Ya está arreglado.

-          Pues a ver si me llevas—

-          No te emociones.-la paró rápido.- ¿Entonces todo bien?

-          Sí, aquí vamos Sandra y yo siguiendo a Dani y sus mil amigos.

-          ¿Qué tal os va?-quiso interesarse por la chica sin dar que pensar a Yaiza.

-          Pues bien, nos está cuidando y nos saca de fiesta, así que bien.

-          ¿Y cuándo te vas de viaje de novios?-Yaiza rió.

-          No lo sé, aún no me ha dicho nada.

-          Vaya imbécil.

-          Ni que lo digas.

-          Espero que no me llames mucho cuando estés con él, que pensaré que soy la llamada postcoital y no es agradable.

-          Te llamaría durante, pero eso sí que no es agradable.

-          No lo es para nadie, no.-rieron.

-          ¿Tú qué tal? ¿Te dan mucha guerra los críos de tus amigos?

-          Creo que no hace falta que te lo confirme.-la oyó reír.- A todo esto, te hice caso y moví el barco.

-          Ah, bien, bien. ¿Os habéis ido a otro lado?

-          A Ibiza.-Yaiza rió otra vez.

-          Tampoco des muchas vueltas no te vayas a perder.

-          Es un viaje cansado, piensa que tengo un yate, no un barco crucero.

-          Lo sé, aún me acuerdo de tus cuartos de cárcel. ¿Volverás a Mallorca?

-          Sí, no me queda otra, me arriesgo a que me tiren por la borda a mí.

-          ¿No les gusta Ibiza? Ya me extraña…

-          La mayoría vive en Ibiza, por tanto prefieren Mallorca.

-          Lo mejor es no tener casa, como nosotras.

-          Ya veremos si piensas igual cuando acabe la temporada y no tengas donde caerte muerta.

-          Tengo amigos que me acogerían en su casa si se lo pidiese.-Kimi rió.

-          Una pena que no los conozca para darles el pésame.

-          Anda, idiota, ya te llamaré cuando esté con Seb ¿Vale?

-          Intentaré cogerte el teléfono, sí.

-          O llámame tú—

-          Deja de soñar despierta, a ver si te vas a caer.-la oyó reír otra vez.- Pásalo bien.

-          Y tú.-colgó y miró a Sandra haciendo un puchero.

-          Eres insufrible ¿Eh?

-          Jo, es que le echo de menos.

-          Ya se ve, ya. ¿Cuando me voy yo me echas tanto de menos o como no soy Kimi no?-Yaiza la empujó riendo.

-          No seas ridícula. A ti te echo más.-la dio un abrazo lateral y la dio un beso en la mejilla. Sandra intentó soltarse.

-          Tampoco te pases. Guárdatelo todo para tu novio—

-          Ey, vosotras dos.-Dani se puso entremedias pasando sus brazos por los hombros de las chicas.- ¿Os hace seguir o preferís ir a descansar?

-          Me da completamente igual.-Yaiza habló por las dos al ver que Sandra asentía. Dani sonrió.

-          ¿Con quién hablabas? ¿Era Seb?

-          Que va, era Kimi, Seb me ignora.-Dani miró de reojo a Sandra.

-          Kimi… ¿Y qué tal le va?

-          Pues bien, está en Ibiza, que ha conseguido llevar a sus amigos a otro lado diferente de Mallorca, pero volverán en breves.

-          Ah.-Dani estaba perplejo.- Que está en Mallorca.

-          Sí, como vosotros la semana que viene.-giró el rostro a Sandra.

-          Qué cosas ¿No? Podemos llamarle a ver qué tal.-Sandra, que cogía la mano de Dani que colgaba de su hombro, pellizcó al chico haciéndole separarse.

-          Díselo a Hülk ya verás qué gracia le hace.

-          ¡Ay, ay!-ambos miraron a Yaiza, que a su vez miraba el teléfono.- Es Sebby.

-          Dios, no empieces con ese nombre.-Sandra protestaba mientras Yaiza contestaba al teléfono.

-          ¡Sebby!-lo dijo por molestar a su amiga, y por la cara de la propia Yaiza Sandra asumió que a Sebastian también le había sentado de todo menos agradable. Se alejó de ellos un poco.

-          Mira qué casualidad.-volvió a rodear a Sandra.- ¿Has decidido cuándo vas a hablar con Yai sobre lo de Kimi?-la chica ni le miraba.

-          No.

-          ¿Y a qué esperas? Esta se pira en nada—

-          Me da igual.

-          Sandra…-intentó mantenerse sereno pese al toque de alcohol que recorría su cuerpo.- Prometiste que—

-          Prometí que me lo pensaría durante las vacaciones, no que se lo fuese a decir sí o sí.

-          Pensé que ya habías dado por hecho que querías estar con Kimi y todo eso.

-          Eso no tiene nada que ver. Que quiera estar con él no significa que me guste su chantaje.

-          No creo que la palabra chantaje sea la adecuada, más que nada porque él te pide lo que sería justo.

-          Olvidándose todo el mundo de lo que quiero yo o dejo de querer.

-          Sandra, a ver.-se giró con ella para que mirase a una Yaiza que no paraba de sonreír escuchando a Sebastian al otro lado del teléfono.- Mírala.

-          Qué.

-          Dime si vas a encontrar un momento mejor en toda tu vida para decírselo que este.

-          Ay, Dani, joder.-se soltó para darles la espalda tanto a Yaiza como a él, pero Dani regresó a cogerla.

-          San, sabes que cuanto más lo alargues peor.

-          Sí, me lo decís siempre.

-          Y aun así te da igual.

-          No me da igual, es que no quiero decírselo, aunque eso suponga no estar con Kimi.

-          Está demasiado enamorada de Seb como para perder el tiempo dándote la brasa con Kimi, no sé por qué te da tanto miedo.

-          Sabes que no es eso. Ya no es lo que más me preocupa, al menos.

-          Kimi no es Nico.

-          Mira, pese a que son rubios y finlandeses me había dado cuenta de eso.

-          Nico no es finlandés.-Sandra le miró achinando los ojos y Dani rió.- Vale, lo que sea, pero siguen sin ser la misma persona. Yai no va a alejarse de ninguno de los dos. Al contrario, estará todo el rato con vosotros.

-          No sé qué es peor.-Dani rió.

-          Ambos sabemos que sí lo sabes.-Sandra suspiró.- Sandra, vamos, es ahora o nunca, y ese nunca hará que Yai te deje de hablar, seguro.

-          Pues sería egoísta por su parte, porque ella no me ha contado la mitad de las cosas.

-          No creo que sea comparable. Ella te contó que se tiró a Hülk, y a Lewis, con detalles y todo. Y mejor no hablar de Seb—

-          Bueno, Dani, déjame en paz ¿Vale? No quiero decírselo. No ahora, mientras croquetea por Seb.-hizo que Dani se girase para comprobar que Yaiza parecía una adolescente hablando por teléfono. Rió.

-          Prométeme que lo intentarás antes de volver a Bélgica.

-          Por mí te lo prometo, no la voy a ver hasta Bélgica, así que—

-          A mí no me pongas excusas. Si antes de Bélgica no se lo has contado, se lo diré yo.-Sandra le miró atónita.

-          ¿Qué? ¿Me tomas el pelo?

-          No, sé fingir que voy borracho, se me puede escapar—

-          Dani, se lo cuentas y no te vuelvo a dirigir la palabra.

-          Mira…-rió.- Si se lo dices antes de ir a Bélgica conseguirás mantenerme a mí de amigo y a Yai. Si no se lo dices nos perderás a los dos. Cada vez te lo pongo más a huevo.

-          Vete a la mierda.-se quiso alejar de él, pero Dani la recogió para volver a pasar su brazo por encima.

-          Sandra, por favor. Prométeme que intentarás hacerlo. Y no me digas que sí por decir. Te estoy dando más margen que el que te da Kimi, seguro. Sabes que después de Bélgica todo se va a la mierda. Y yo no voy a tener problemas en decírselo.-Sandra negó furiosa.

-          No sé por qué te preocupa tanto. ¿Tantas ganas tienes de que esté con Kimi o de que Yai lo sepa? No sé por qué te metes.

-          Me meto porque si Yai no se entera de esto la peor parada vas a ser tú, y tú eres la que me importas. Te vas a quedar sin Yai, sin Kimi, seguramente sin Seb porque no se les separa, y no sé qué más.

-          Si no se lo digo a Yai nunca estaré con Kimi, por tanto ella no tiene por qué saberlo nunca. No veo por qué la iba a perder.

-          ¿Acaso piensas que Kimi guardará el secreto mucho tiempo, y más si tú te decides a no contárselo y pasar de él?-Sandra le miró enrabietada.

-          ¿Por qué os empeñáis en hacer lo que os da la gana?-Dani rió.- No me hace ni puta gracia. Estoy segura de que Seb también se lo diría, si es que no se lo suelta la semana que viene…

-          Lo vería justo.-le dio un golpe en el brazo.

-          Es mi puto problema ¿Vale? Yo decido si se lo digo o no, y yo me atengo a las consecuencias.

-          Te tomaba por alguien más valiente.-le miró boquiabierta.

-          ¿Perdona?

-          No me mires así. Entiendo que el hecho de que Yai pueda actuar como actuó cuando estabas con Nico te preocupe, pero pensaba que eras lo suficientemente valiente como para sentarla y darle la charla sobre las veces que la matarías si llegase a hacerlo.-Sandra negaba sin querer creer lo que oía.- Es tan fácil como hablar con ella una vez le hayas contado lo de Kimi. Además, sería tu justificación para explicarla por qué no se lo habías dicho antes. Ella lo entenderá, no actuará como dices, y todos felices.-le miró durante unos segundos.

-          Vete a la mierda, Dani.-el chico negó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-          Eres cabezota.

-          ¿Yo? ¿Y qué es de vosotros, que no entendéis que no quiera—

-          Vale, Sandra, vale.-la dio una palmada en el hombro y se alejó de ella.

-          ¿Ahora te vas?

-          Sí, no te aguanto cuando te pones a la defensiva sin llevar razón.-volvió a quedarse boquiabierta viéndole marchar con sus amigos. No dejó de juzgarle en la distancia hasta que llegó Yaiza.

-          Sigue sin decirme a dónde me lleva… Pero dice que el domingo por la noche me enteraré.

-          ¿Por la noche? ¿Tan tarde? Este te va a hacer perder otro día, como Dani.

-          Seguramente… pero bueno, es cabezota y no me dice nada de nada.

-          ¿Te mandará los billetes de avión? Así lo sabrás, me imagino.-Yaiza negó.

-          Todo el domingo por la noche, antes nada.-ambas se encogieron de hombros. Yaiza frunció el ceño.- ¿Estás bien?

-          ¿Yo? Sí ¿Por qué?

-          Tienes cara de… No sé, como de bajón. Antes estabas más animada.

-          Estoy cansada.

-          ¿En serio?-se mostraba preocupada.

-          Que sí, joder, no te preocupes.

-          Si pasa algo me lo puedes contar. Lo sabes ¿No?-analizó esa pregunta demasiadas veces en su cabeza, imaginándose a Dani detrás de la chica asintiendo, dándose la razón a sí mismo mientras ella se enfurecía un poco más.- San… En serio que estás—

-          Sí, sí, estoy bien.-definitivamente no le iba a decir nada, no en ese instante, pero vio con buenos ojos la idea de pensárselo y ponerse Bélgica como fecha límite.

Finalmente consiguieron que la idea de continuar la fiesta no siguiese adelante, y en apenas una media hora las dos chicas entraban a su hotel con un Dani que bostezaba demasiadas veces por minuto. Se despidieron para ir a sus dormitorios, y aunque las chicas decidieron pasar la noche juntas, se quedaron dormidas tan pronto que fue como si descansasen en cuartos separados.

El sábado decidieron tomárselo con más calma. Dani acusaba una notoria resaca que le impedía ver con ganas esa noche, y las dos chicas, mucho más espabiladas, decidieron ir de compras por la mañana mientras el chico seguía descansando. Su mañana de tiendas acabó a las seis de la tarde, cuando regresaron al hotel con numerosas bolsas que mantuvieron entretenidas a las dos chicas en el cuarto de Yaiza de cara a ver cómo guardaban todo en su única maleta de mano.

-          Esto de que la FIA se quede nuestras cosas siempre…

-          Si tuviésemos casa esto no pasaría, Yai.

-          Ya, pero es verano, un mes sin la mitad de nuestras cosas. ¿Y si las pierden?

-          Están en un hotel.

-          Me parece una idiotez. Pagar una habitación todo un mes sólo para guardar maletas.

-          Bueno, piensa que si tú ahora llamas a la FIA te puedes ir a esa habitación. Y ay, chica, deja de quejarte, es el dinero de Bernie, que haga lo que quiera con él.

-          Y así va el deporte.-Dani, que se había reunido con ellas para intentar buscar solución al problema de espacio, comentaba haciéndolas reír. Consiguieron sacarle a cenar para disfrutar un poco de la que no sabían si sería su última noche juntos.- ¿Pero el domingo por la noche te dice donde vais o te tienes que ir?

-          ¿Yo qué sé? Que estamos hablando de Seb, no esperéis algo sensato.-Dani rió.

Pese a las insistencias propias de la chica por no buscarle una solución al misterio de Sebastian, tanto ella como los otros dos se pasaron el domingo intentando adivinar qué pasaba. Miraban el teléfono con Yaiza todo el rato, pero el alemán no se pronunciaba de ninguna forma, y ella empezaba a impacientarse.

A las nueve de la noche, con Sandra y Dani muertos de hambre, decidieron bajar a cenar e intentar animar a una Yaiza que dejaba a un lado su impaciencia por el enfado, imaginándose como le dijo Sandra que perdería otro día entero de vacaciones por culpa de los viajes de Sebastian. Ni siquiera cenó demasiado, y se llenó un cuenco con leche y cereales en el buffet después de haber pegado tres mordiscos a unos donuts que echaban por tierra sus intenciones de mantener una supuesta figura de cara a la playa. Dani las dejó solas unos segundos mientras contestaba el teléfono, y en ese rato Sandra se dedicó a meterse con el estado anímico de su amiga.

-          Te vas de vacaciones con Seb, joder, deja de lamentarte.

-          No me lamento, es sólo que no quiero perder el lunes.

-          ¿Qué más te da? Vais a estar acaramelados, donde sea. Qué más da si es un día más o menos.

-          Hombre, pues prefiero estar acaramelada como dices un día más que uno menos.

-          Mira, déjalo—

-          Yai.-se giraron a Dani, que venía con cara de preocupación.- ¿Me dejas la tarjeta de tu cuarto?

-          ¿Del mío?

-          Sí, es que me dejé ayer unos papeles y en el curro me meten prisa.-se extrañó mientras buscaba su tarjeta.

-          No recuerdo que llevases papeles ayer con tu estado resacoso.

-          Pues yo sí lo recuerdo.-se la quitó de la mano, ciertamente furioso, y salió corriendo. A los pocos minutos regresó con unos papeles en la mano.- Solucionado.-le daba la tarjeta de nuevo.

-          ¿Por qué te mandan curro en vacaciones?

-          Porque nuestro coche no es un Mercedes, y tenemos que currar.-miraba los papeles atento.

-          Creo recordar que la última carrera la ganaste tú.-Dani sonrió como un niño.

-          Es verdad.-Sandra y Yaiza empezaron a negar.- En fin, vámonos.

-          ¿Ya? –Sandra se indignaba.- Pero si estoy con el postre.-miraba su media manzana aún a medio comer.

-          Y yo.-mostró un donut que le quedaba aún entero.

-          Pues comer por el camino, he de currar.-la levantó tirando de su brazo y Yaiza fue con ellos a la velocidad que marcaban los pasos del chico. Cuando llegaron a su pasillo Dani empezó a hacer gestos a Sandra que la chica no entendía, pero cuando Yaiza entró a su dormitorio y cerró tras ella Dani pudo decirla con la voz a su amiga que fuese con él a espiar a la puerta en cuestión. Yaiza entraba a su dormitorio encendiendo las luces.

-          _¡Bú!_ – El grito que dio a causa del susto que Sebastian la daba se acompañó del lanzamiento del donut que propiciaba contra el propio chico, que se agachaba asustado por el arma arrojadiza que le recibía.- Pero bueno—

-          ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces?!-Sebastian se agachaba a coger el donut riendo.

-          Pues darte una sorpresa—

-          ¡¡Imbécil!!

-          Ya estamos con la palabrita.-le dio el bollo pero Yaiza no lo cogía. Tenía una mano en el pecho, controlando sus pulsaciones, y la otra en su cintura. Le miraba enrabietada.- Si quieres me voy—

-          No vuelvas a darme un susto así.-se acercó a darle golpes.

-          No, no, si me recibes así está claro que—

-          ¡Casi me da algo! ¡¿Cómo has entrado?!

-          ¿Qué excusa te ha puesto Dani para que le dieses la tarjeta?-la chica puso los ojos en blanco.

-          Ya decía yo que lo de los papeles me sonaba raro.-Sebastian no entendió nada y miraba a la chica extrañado. Yaiza dejó de pensar en la excusa para mirarle y en ese instante se le pasó el enfado.- Ay, jo.-se lanzó a él para darle un beso.

-          Prefiero este recibimiento, que lo sepas.

-          Y yo que no me des sustos.-le abrazaba.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó después de dar vueltas por el cuarto de forma visual. Sebastian venía con su maleta.

-          Venir a buscarte.

-          Pensé que me mandarías los billetes o algo…-hacía muecas.- ¿Has venido desde Italia para eso?-Sebastian dudaba a la hora de asentir.

-          Sí, pero tampoco te emociones.-alzó una ceja ella.- Ya lo entenderás. ¿Has hecho la maleta?

-          Más o menos…-fue al armario para sacarla.

-          Yai, por favor, dime que no has descuartizado a alguien y lo has intentado meter ahí dentro.-ella rió intentando subir la maleta a la cama.

-          Peor. Me he gastado un poco de dinero en ropa.

-          ¿Más? ¿No tienes suficiente con la que te dan en Lotus y la que te dimos nosotros?

-          No seas tonto…-la abrió y le mostró unas cuantas prendas.- He comprado bikinis y bañadores.-él frunció el ceño.- Para la playa, ya sabes.

-          Ah…-tragó saliva a la vez que Yaiza miraba a la puerta intentando averiguar si había sonado o no. Se acercó a comprobar y al abrir vio a Sandra y Dani intentando escuchar pegados la madera.

-          ¡Ey!-Sandra se alegró al ver a Sebastian y fue a darle un abrazo.- Nos tenías intrigados a todos.

-          Al menos tú no me atacas con un donut, está bien saberlo.-miraron a Yaiza que negaba riendo.

-          Voy a recoger las cosas del baño…-se ausentó del dormitorio. Cuando Sandra y Dani fueron a empezar a acribillar a preguntas al alemán, este se encaró a la chica para hablar en voz baja.

-          ¿Cómo la dejas gastarse tanta pasta en ropa de baño?-Sandra se quedó quieta.- Te dije que no la llevaba a la playa.

-          Ya, bueno, pero no sé a dónde la llevas, a lo mejor hay piscina, o playa y vais algún día.

-          Pues no, no hay nada de las dos cosas. O sea sí pero no se iban a usar.

-          Joder, pues yo que sé.-reía.- ¿Dónde la llevas?

-          No te lo voy a decir.-le miró con rabia.

-          Oh, venga, si no se lo voy a decir—

-          ¡¿Cuándo nos vamos?!-Yaiza preguntaba desde el baño.

-          ¡El avión sale a la una!

-          ¡¿Qué!?-la chica salió escopetada del baño con un neceser en la mano. Sebastian no sabía si esconderse por si había más donuts.- ¡Seb, son las once de la noche!

-          Ya lo sé, relájate—

-          ¡No llegamos!

-          Claro que llegamos, va, qué te falta.

-          ¡Hacer la maleta! ¿Tú la has visto? Eso no pasa el control ni de coña, pensarán como tú que he descuartizado a alguien.-él rió.

-          Anda, mete algo en la mía si quieres.-la chica hizo un puchero.- Soy un santo, esto no está pagado.-Yaiza asintió y se acercó a darle un abrazo.

-          Bueno, ya empiezan.-Sandra daba manotazos a Dani.- Nosotros nos vamos.-Yaiza se soltó de Sebastian para ir a abrazar a Sandra.

-          Pasadlo bien en Mallorca, ya os llamaré.

-          ¿Lo harás? Porque me extraña viniendo de ti.

-          No seas tonta, te llamaré. Y avisadme si veis a Kimi.-soltó a su amiga para ir a abrazar a Dani mientras Sandra miraba avergonzada a un Sebastian que la juzgaba al descubrir que no la había dicho nada. Agachó la vista para no recibir su castigo.- Jo, gracias por invitarme.

-          No las des.-Dani sonreía mientras la abrazaba.- Ya nos vemos, pasadlo bien también vosotros.

-          Descuida, y, ay.-le dio un golpe.- ¿Qué narices leías en la cena? Ya sé que los papeles son falsos.-los buscaba por su espalda. Dani rió sacándolos.

-          Es el menú que hay en los dormitorios.-Yaiza negó con los ojos en blanco.- Tenía que meterme en el papel, nunca mejor dicho.

-          Anda, idiotas, iros.-les empezó a echar, y ambos se fueron sin rechistar.- A la una.-miraba de brazos cruzados a Sebastian, que se había sentado sobre la cama. Tenía cara de sueño.

-          Sí.

-          ¿Cuándo llegaremos a donde quiera que me lleves?

-          No te lo puedo decir.-la chica resopló.- Confía en mí ¿Vale? Serán unas cuantas horas, así que podrás dormir perfectamente.

-          Y todo para ir a la maldita playa, más te vale que me guste el sitio.

Sebastian se sonrió al verla tan nerviosa e impaciente, sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía para no decirle a la chica a dónde la llevaba. A las doce cogieron un taxi para ir al aeropuerto, y ahí Sebastian convenció a la chica para ir con los ojos cerrados escuchando música para evitar que se enterase de a dónde iban. Lo hizo rechistando, pero cuando entraron al vuelo y la chica se sentó en el asiento Sebastian respiró tranquilo.

-          Sabes que aún tienen que decir por la megafonía a dónde vamos ¿No?-Sebastian tapó sus oídos a toda velocidad.- ¡Au, idiota! ¡Pero aún no!-se separó de él.

-          Que no quiero que te enteres, escucha música otra vez.

-          Eres un crío.

-          ¿Por qué me insultas tanto? Encima que te llevo—

-          Si no lo digo a malas.-le dio un beso.- Me haces gracia.

-          Sí, pero ponte los cascos.

-          Oye, podría haber mirado el billete de avión desde que me lo diste para darlo en la puerta de embarque, y no lo he hecho, estoy respetando tu sorpresa, no te pongas nervioso.

-          Los cascos, Yai.-se los daba.

-          Que sí, pesado.-se los puso para escuchar un poco más de música, pero no llegó a recordar más de dos canciones cuando se quedaba dormida en su butaca. Volvió en sí misma cuando sintió sus cascos desaparecer de sus oídos.- Ay...-dio un brinco. Sebastian se los estaba quitando.

-          Hemos llegado.

-          ¿Qué hora es?-bostezaba.

-          Las nueve de la mañana.-se extrañó.

-          ¿En dónde?-se encogió de hombros.

-          Ya lo verás.

-          ¿Cuánto llevamos volando?

-          No te lo voy a decir.

-          Ay, Seb.-le empujó para intentar mirar por la ventanilla. Él se levantó para no dejarla.

-          No seas pesada, lo vas a saber en unos minutos.

-          ¿He de ponerme los cascos y cerrar los ojos de nuevo?

-          Si te ofreces, sí, no vaya a ser que lo digan por ahí.-le hizo caso y se colocó los cascos de nuevo.

-          Lo veré en cuanto entremos a la terminal, no sé si lo sabes—

-          Sí, sí, tápate los ojos también entonces.-puso su mano para cubrirlos por su cuenta y Yaiza intentó salir de allí sin ver ni oír. Como ya había pasado a la hora de subir al avión, la tripulación y miembros del aeropuerto al igual que el resto de personas por la terminal no podían evitar girarse al ver la escena. Yaiza no paraba de tropezarse, y Sebastian se reía por la torpeza de ambos.

-          Ay, viento.-empezó a dar manotazos al chico mientras se quitaba los cascos.- Estamos en la calle, déjame ver.

-          ¿Estás preparada?

-          Seb.-daba brincos y él reía.

-          ¿No lo averiguas sin mirar?

-          Pues no, oigo pájaros pero dudo entender lo que dicen ¿Sabes?-él rió de nuevo.

-          Vale, vale.-quitó las manos de sus ojos y la chica tardó en abrirlos por el miedo a encontrarse algo en frente. Los abrió y vio frente a ella un parking. Hizo una mueca.

-          Bueno, esto tampoco me dice nada.-Sebastian rió.

-          Ya, es que estamos en un aeropuerto.-estaban justo en un lateral del mismo, y Yaiza inspeccionaba la zona sin ver ningún cartel que la indicase nada.

-          Vaya aeropuerto más raro.-era estructuralmente llamativo. Él asintió.- ¿Aquello es mar?-se ponía de puntillas.

-          Sí.

-          Ay, me pongo nerviosa.-se puso a corretear en busca de algo que la indicase donde estaban.

-          Pensaba que lo habrías averiguado ya.

-          ¿Por el parking?-él rió.

-          No, por las vistas.-aún había poca luz, pero Yaiza aceptó la idea de volver a mirar hacia el mar que se veía en la lejanía.

-          A ver, el mar es bonito, mucho verde veo.-él asentía.- Hace el mismo calor que en Australia, la verdad.-empezó a reír por su comentario que no venía a cuento, pero de repente se quedó estática. No pestañeaba y se fue girando poco a poco a Sebastian, que daba un paso hacia atrás intentando no reír.- No.

-          No qué.-la chica se tapó la boca y se quedó mirándole.

-          N-no.-él reía. Yaiza empezó a corretear por el lateral del aeropuerto hasta que llegó a una de las entradas principales. Estaba frente al aeropuerto de Auckland.- No, no, no.-se volvió a girar a Sebastian con lágrimas en los ojos.

-          Sorpresa.-intentó darle un tono cantor a la palabra. Ella empezó a llorar a la vez que se abrazaba al chico. No le soltó durante unos minutos, pero él no tenía prisa por separarse de ella. Tampoco la animaba a hablar, sólo acariciaba su pelo y su espalda mientras ella se desahogaba. Finalmente ella decidió separarse para limpiarse el rastro de lágrimas de la cara. Él seguía sonriéndola y abrazándola por la cintura Nunca antes se había alegrado tanta por verla llorar.- ¿Mejor?

-          Eres un imbécil.-decía entre sollozos. Sebastian rió.

-          Me alegra saber que no me lo dices a malas, porque me lo dices mucho.-ella negó y le dio un abrazo, esta vez corto pues la chica se volvía a separar.

-          ¡Me dijiste que íbamos a la playa!

-          Ya, bueno, es que si no, no tenía gracia.

-          Llegas a decirme que me traías a Nueva Zelanda y me habrías tenido que sedar por los nervios.-asintió.

-          He hecho bien en no decir nada.-Yaiza se volvió a abrazar a él, esta vez pegando su rostro de forma lateral en el pecho del chico.- No he cogido avión de vuelta, porque no sé cuánto nos quedaremos.-acariciaba su pelo intentando mirarla.- Tampoco podemos quedarnos más de dos semanas porque uno tiene que trabajar.-ella rió.- Pero nos quedamos todo lo que quieras.

-          Por qué lo has hecho…-seguía sollozando. Él reía.

-          Porque sé que te gusta y que era tu sueño.

-          Ni siquiera te lo di como idea el otro día…

-          Me lo dijiste hace tiempo.-la dio un beso en la frente sin separarla de su pecho.- Has de comprobar luego en el hotel si he hecho las cosas bien.-se separó al no entenderle.

-          ¿A qué te refieres?

-          Vamos a ver muchos sitios, de hecho en unos días vamos a Wellington, pero intenté concertar citas para ver los paisajes de El Señor de los Anillos, que me dijiste que era tu película favorita.-Yaiza no pestañeaba, y sus ojos volvían a aguarse.- Has de comprobarlo tú porque yo no tengo ni idea y me tuvo que ayudar un amigo que las ha visto, que a mí me engañan muy pronto. O a lo mejor no quieres verlo y tengo que cancelar—

La chica volvió a abrazarse a él, y esta vez estuvo llorando en su pecho durante más tiempo que antes. Sebastian volvía a sonreír, alegrándose de haber mantenido el secreto con ella desde que se le ocurrió llevarla allí. Se moría de ganas de ver su cara cada vez que visitasen algún sitio, de empezar su viaje por aquel país con ella y de verla más feliz que nunca, pero no tenía prisa. Quería disfrutar de ese pequeño instante, y no iba a soltarla hasta que ella no decidiese separarse de él.


	128. Mentes pensantes

Iba con una sonrisa por la terminal del aeropuerto que no se le borraba ni siquiera al bostezar. En él era algo normal, pero Sandra le miraba intrigada en cómo su amigo podía estar tan lleno de energía.

-          ¿Te enganchas la sonrisa con clips o algo?-Dani rió.

-          Estamos en Mallorca, mujer.

-          Me hacía más ilusión Australia…-consiguió con su actitud que el chico borrase su sonrisa debido a la decepción.

-          Pues nada, la próxima vez te quedas allí.

-          Anda, tonto.-se agarró a su brazo.- Es que estoy agotada, y tú tan animado…

-          Encima que he conseguido un vuelo con una escala corta, no hemos perdido el día…

-          Bueno, danos tiempo.-miró el reloj del móvil para descubrir que habían pasado dos horas desde la última vez que lo miró en la misma zona de la terminal.- ¿Cuándo dices que venía aquí el amigo?

-          Hace hora y media debería haber aterrizado.-andaban hacia los asientos frente a la panel de llegadas.- Ni siquiera ha aterrizado…

-          Pone que viene con retraso. Al final el día lo perdemos.

-          No seas egoísta, no creo que a Hülk le haga gracia estar volando por ahí sin hora de aterrizaje.

-          Conociéndole, seguro que—

-          No empieces, Sandra.-la chica se soltó finamente del brazo de su amigo con enfado. No volvieron a dirigirse la palabra hasta que el chico al que esperaban se posó frente a ellos con sus maletas.

-          ¿Hola?-ambos alzaron la mirada y se levantaron sobresaltados.

-          ¡Hülk!-Sandra le alteró, haciéndole retroceder los pasos.- ¡Llegaste!

-          Sí, es obvio.-respondió al abrazo de la chica y luego al de su amigo.

-          ¿Dónde te metías?-se interesó Dani.

-          Buena pregunta, habla con el piloto.

-          Eso hago.-rió a la vez que daba codazos a su amigo, que pillaba el doble sentido de la frase y devolvía los codazos ante la mirada agotada de Sandra.

-          Bueno, seres adultos con los que pienso compartir vacaciones, nos ponemos en marcha o qué.

-          Sí, sí, que estoy muerto.-Nico se estiraba la espalda.

-          No me jodáis los dos con el cansancio, yo quiero fiesta esta misma noche.

-          Dani, a dormir, tira.

Esa sonrisa que le había acompañado desde su llegada a Mallorca se esfumó durante lo que quedaba de día. Bajó a cenar solo al buffet del hotel tras intentar durante largos minutos que Nico o Sandra abriesen sus respectivas puertas para acompañarles. Tampoco consiguió que diesen señale de vida después de la cena, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que irse a su cuarto a imitarles.

A la mañana siguiente fue mucho más insistente en cuanto al aporrear sus puertas, por lo que se alegró al ver que los dos aparecían al otro lado aceptando el ir a desayunar en compañía. Tras dejar el buffet sin existencias a su parecer, decidieron ir a la piscina para hacer tiempo antes de comer. Las intenciones de Sandra por dedicar su tiempo en el agua para nadar se vieron frustradas por los constantes interrupciones de los chicos, que haciendo honor a su relación no dejaron su actitud infantil durante la estancia en la piscina.

Agotada por aguantarles salió a sentarse en una tumbona, disfrutando del sol que caía sobre ella. Respiraba con profundidad llenándose de paz. Agradecía que sólo Dani y Nico estuviesen por allí además de una pareja con su silencioso hijo pequeño que permanecía en su misma posición al otro lado de la piscina. La tranquilidad que sentía en ese instante era algo que echaba de menos desde hacía meses, y sólo recordaba una sensación parecida en el mismo lugar un tiempo atrás.

El recuerdo a su pesar no mantuvo su sensación de despreocupaciones durante mucho rato. Volvía a pensar en Kimi y por ello en su petición de hacer público su relación frente a su amiga. Ahora pensaba en Yaiza y en que no había cumplido su promesa de intentar hablar con ella, y ambos recuerdos hacían que empezase a agobiarse y a odiar el sol que daba de lleno contra ella. Y aun así el frío que sintió chocarse contra su cuerpo no la consiguió aliviar.

-          ¡La madre que te parió!-se levantaba de la hamaca empapada llena de rabia. Dani se protegía como podía con un cubo de playa amarillo.- ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces?!

-          T-te estábamos llamando, para que vinieses—

-          ¡¿Por qué me has tirado agua?!

-          Pues porque te vas a freír.

-          ¿¡De dónde coño has sacado un cubo tú ahora?!-le miraba incrédula, dudando en si de verdad era ella la más pequeña de todos ellos.

-          El niño aquel –se giró hacia el chico que jugaba con su padre al otro lado de la piscina.- me lo ha dejado.

-          Dime que no le has pedido un cubo a un niño de… -pensó mirando al chaval.- cinco años.

-          ¿Por quién me tomas? Ha sido este.-cogía a Nico, que llegaba a ellos tiritando, bajo su brazo.

-          No lo arreglas.

-          Estás un poco mojada, San.-al alemán burlaba y Dani reía.

-          Iros a la mierda.

-          ¿Vas a estar así todas las vacaciones? Vaya cara tienes.-Sandra se volvía a dejar caer en la hamaca mientras Dani y Nico hacían lo propio a los pies de la tumbona de la chica, cada uno a un lado. La observaban esperando su respuesta. Dani miró a Nico.

-          Creo que sí va a estar así, sí.-la chica le dio una patada.- Bestia.

-          ¿Por qué no os vais a jugar con el niño y me dejáis en paz?

-          No creo que sus padres nos dejen.

-          Ya, a lo mejor os ven como una pareja gay que intenta adoptarlo.-Nico negó a la vez que Dani reía el comentario.- Iros a nadar y dejarme en paz.

-          Nadar, ahora, quita, qué palazo.-Dani protestaba.

-          No os vendría mal manteneos en forma.

-          ¿Bromeas? –se miraba a sí mismo, al igual que Nico.- Yo creo que ya estamos bastante buenos.

-          Sois insoportables.-Dani fue a contestarla pero se mantuvo en silencio a causa del teléfono de la chica que empezaba a sonar. Sandra se acomodó en la tumbona para sacarlo de su mochila para contestar.- ¡Lewisito! –Dani y Nico se miraron antes de poner los ojos en blanco y negar.- ¡¿Qué tal?!

-          ¡Sandrita! –imitó, y ella rió.- Aquí, a punto de comer. ¿Qué tal tú?

-          Aguantando a dos niños que se han escapado del manicomio.-miró con retintín a sus dos amigos.- ¿A qué se debe esta llamada?

-          Encima que llamo, no te quejes.

-          No me quejo, yo encantada.-reían.- ¿Todo bien?

-          Sí, sí, es que era para decirte una cosa.

-          Dime, a ver…

-          ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que a lo mejor me pasaba por Mallorca?-Sandra frunció el ceño.

-          No.

-          Bueno, te lo dije antes de saber que venía a Barbados.

-          Ya, pero me dijiste que no ibas a moverte de Barbados.-Lewis asentía aunque ella no pudiese verle.

-          De eso se trata, al final no creo que pueda ir a Mallorca.

-          Bueno… No contaba con ello, así que el golpe no duele tanto.

-          Muchas gracias, me alegras el día.-reía, y ella con él.

-          No lo digo a malas, lo sabes. Jo, pero estaría bien que vinieses. ¿No podrás escaparte?

-          No, como mucho podré salir de aquí a finales de la semana que viene con la excusa de tener que volver a trabajar.

-          Vaya, pues nada…

-          ¿Tú qué tal?

-          Bien, bien.

-          ¿En serio?

-          Claro ¿Cómo va a ir?

-          No sé, que en la fiesta te vi un poco embajonada.

-          Ah, bah, pero eso era por el idiota de Hülk.-Nico frunció el ceño ofendido. Dani le asentía.- Pero ya está bien.

-          ¿En serio? ¿No será por otro rubio, no?-Sandra tragó saliva.

-          P-pues no, claro que no, qué cosas tienes. ¿Tú estás bien? ¿No te comes la cabeza por otro rubio?-quiso provocarle pero le oyó reír.

-          Para nada, pero me da que tú sí. Aunque espero que no por el mismo.

-          No, el tuyo quedó atrás hace tiempo.

-          No es mío.-rió.

-          Como si lo fuera.

-          ¿Qué te pasa entonces? ¿Quieres hablar?-Sandra miró a Dani y Nico, que estaban intentando analizar la conversación escuchando sólo su parte de la misma. Tragó saliva.

-          Creo que no, porque siempre que lo hago empezáis con lo mismo y no me apetece sentirme mal por vuestra culpa.-miraba decidida a Dani, que negaba asumiendo que hacía referencia a Kimi, Yaiza y la conversación que mantuvo con ella en Australia.

-          A ver, cuéntame, que yo soy muy comprensivo. ¿Es por Kimi?

-          E-en parte.

-          Por Yai, entonces. Respecto al tema Kimi.

-          S-sí.

-          ¿Hablaste con ella y se lo tomó mal o algo?

-          No. N-no he hablado con ella.-Lewis no dijo nada, y el silencio sólo lo rompió su suspiro.- Jo, eso qué significa.-Lewis negaba.

-          Sandra, no puedes seguir alargando—

-          Bueno, Lewis, ha sido un placer hablar contigo—

-          Te lo digo en serio—

-          ¡Ya lo sé! Todos lo decís en serio, pero es mi problema ¿No os entra en la cabeza? Seré una egoísta pero dejad de agobiarme, es cosa de Kimi y mía, y sólo él tiene derecho a pedirme que se lo diga, y como mucho a eso, pedírmelo, no chantajearme.-Lewis se mantuvo callado unos segundos.

-          ¿A qué te refieres?-aceptaba ahora ella con un suspiro que tenía que contarle a Lewis su última conversación con Kimi. Lo resumió.

-          Me dijo que quería estar conmigo, pero que para eso se lo tenía que decir a Yai.-hablaba desganada, cansada de tener que contarlo todo siempre mil veces. Dani y Nico seguía expectantes.

-          Yo es que lo veo normal…-Sandra volvió a suspirar.- Quiero decir, ponte en su lugar—

-          Que sí, que él quiere decírselo y no quiere ir a escondidas, que me parece muy bien. Pero soy yo la que tiene que decirlo, es mi relación con Yai la que peligra como decís vosotros, no la vuestra con ella.

-          Vale, vale. No te enfades.-Sandra negó.- ¿Puedo preguntarte si has pensado en decírselo? Antes de que me grites algo –no dejó que le interrumpiese- sólo quiero saber eso, si ha habido algún momento en el que hayas estado dispuesta a ello pero no hayas sido capaz. O si simplemente no te has parado a ello.-Sandra mantuvo silencio unos segundos.

-          No me he parado a ello.-repitió. Lewis suspiró ahora. Ambos empezaban a odiar los suspiros del otro que alargaban los silencios.- O sea, he pensado en ello, claro, y cuanto más lo pienso menos quiero decírselo. Pero no la he tenido delante y me he dicho, vamos Sandra, díselo. No.

-          Pues yo no te insistiré.

-          Y te lo agradezco, ya tengo suficiente con el resto de mortales.

-          Sólo espero que el resto de mortales, como dices, te haga entender que si te insisten será por algo.

-          Vale, un beso Lewis—

-          No te enfades.

-          No me enfado, pero para esto no me llames.

-          No te he llamado para esto.-pausaron.- ¿Entonces con Dani y Hülk bien?

-          Sí, cuando no me tiran agua por encima sí.-Dani se sonrió.- Entonces no te vemos hasta Bélgica…

-          Ya te digo si puedo escaparme a finales de la semana que viene, aunque no sé para qué.-a Sandra se le encendió una bombilla en la cabeza y empezó a dar golpes a Dani en la pierna.

-          ¡Yo sí sé! ¡Mañana te llamo!

-          P-pero—

-          ¡Adiós!-colgó y cogió a Dani de la mano.- Ven un momento.-tiró de él ante la mirada atónita de Nico. Una vez estuvieron alejados empezó a cuchichearle pese a que era imposible que les escuchasen.- ¡Tenemos que hacer algo a Hülk!

-          ¿De qué? ¿Qué quieres hacerle, mala persona?

-          No idiota, me refiero a… Oye, cabrón, cómo que mala persona, a mí me acabáis de echar un cubo de agua por encima. ¿Por qué a mí sí y a él no? En serio que cada vez os veo más como un matrimonio—

-          Qué quieres, Sandra.-se cruzaba de brazos.

-          Que le hagamos algo por su cumple.-Dani frunció el ceño por la intriga.- Sé que no es la semana que viene, es a la otra, pero hay gran premio y va a ser imposible que todos estemos libres, y además, dijimos de hacerle algo, hasta el lo sabe.

-          Ya, pero ahora todos estamos de vacaciones.

-          Pero Lewis me ha dicho que puede escaquearse a finales de semana. Bueno no me lo ha dicho, me ha dicho que lo podría intentar, así que supongo que el resto también podrá.

-          El resto.-ella asentía.- El resto quiénes.

-          Pues no sé, Yai y Seb no sé hasta cuando—

-          Yai y Seb.-volvía a asentirle. Dani reía.- A la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hülk. Yai y Seb.

-          Sí, joder, que…-pausó al darse cuenta del error.- Mierda, sí. Ellos no pintan mucho.

-          Puedes llamar a Nico si quieres.-Sandra achinó los ojos haciéndole asentir.- ¿Ves cómo hay demasiados problemas?

-          Bueno, tú, Lewis y yo. ¿Para qué quiere más?

-          Apasionante, tres personas.-Dani alzó el puño y empezó a moverlo en el aire.

-          ¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?-protestaba.

-          Deberíamos intentar que viniese más gente. Organizar una fiesta gigante o algo.

-          ¿Conoces tú a sus amigos? Porque yo…

-          No, pero no sé…

-          No creo que quiera celebrar su cumpleaños con la gente del curro.-entrecomilló en el aire.

-          Tú estabas a punto de traer a Yai y Seb, creo que eso es peor.

-          Ya, bueno, vale. A ver. Algo se nos tiene que ocurrir…-miraron a Nico, que estaba en los pies de la hamaca mirándose las manos aburrido.

-          Mírale, pobrecito.

-          Sabe que hablamos de él, seguro.

-          Es tonto pero a eso llegará, está claro.-Sandra le dio golpes.

-          Va, concéntrate.

-          Yo es que no soy original para fiestas…-a la chica se le iluminó la mirada.

-          Sé de alguien que sí.-fue corriendo a la hamaca a por su teléfono.

-          Agradecería que dejaseis de cuchichear sobre mí, porque—

-          Sí Hülk, sí.-ignoró la petición de Nico y salió corriendo a por Dani. Le escondió un poco más para que Nico no pudiese verles y empezó a llamar.- ¡Yai!

-          ¿Ya me echas de menos?

-          No, calla—

-          ¿Qué tal?

-          Que bien, que te calles, necesito tu ayuda—

-          ¿No me vas a preguntar dónde estoy?-Sandra fue a mandarla callar de nuevo pero cayó en la cuenta de que desconocía su paradero.

-          ¡¿Dónde estás?!

-          ¡Nueva Zelanda!-Sandra se llevó la mano libre a la boca mientras Yaiza alzaba su brazo libre al aire.

-          ¡Serás perra!

-          Yo no, es Seb.-hablaba con voz dulce.

-          Sí, vale, me alegro mucho de que estés rodeada de hobbits y elfos, pero necesito tu ayuda, ya hablaremos de tu viaje luego.

-          A ver, corta rollos, dime.

-          El cumple de Hülk es en dos semanas y poco.

-          Sí…-notó que su voz decaía.

-          No te pongas tonta, escúchame. Tú que tienes ideas raras siempre. ¿Alguna idea para organizarle una fiesta guay?

-          ¿Quién es?-Sandra oyó la voz de Sebastian a lo lejos en el teléfono.

-          Es Sandra.-Yaiza le respondía.

-          ¡¡¡Hola Sandraaaaaa!!!-la voz del chico subió el tono, dejando claro que le había quitado el teléfono a la chica.

-          Hola, hola—

-          Quita, imbécil.-Yaiza recuperaba su teléfono mientras Sebastian se reía solo apoyándose al otro lado del móvil.- Vale, te escuchamos los dos ahora…

-          Dos mentes pensarán mejor que una.

-          Seguimos siendo una, este no cuenta con un cerebro privilegiado.

-          Oye, no te pases.-el chico protestaba.

-          Me quedo corta—

-          Bueno, parejita. Me ayudáis o qué.-oyó ruidos.

-          Vale, a ver, repite la pregunta.-habían puesto el manos libres y decidió imitarles.

-          Consenso a cuatro bandas, Dani os escucha.-informó, y los cuatro permanecían mirando ambos teléfonos móviles en la distancia.- Resumo. Necesitamos plan para la semana que viene, finales, finde, lo que sea, para una fiesta de cumpleaños a Hülk.-Sebastian pensaba.

-          ¿Cuánta gente?

-          Ideas desde cero, Seb, que no tenemos nada.

-          Vaya, pues vamos bien.

-          De momento este –hablaba de Dani- y a lo mejor Lewis. Y yo, claro.

-          Cuatro personas.-Sebastian hizo un grito festivo.- Qué marcha, qué envidia.

-          A ver, idiota, o ayudas o te vas.-Yaiza negaba viendo a Sandra y Sebastian hablando mientras Dani reía.

-          A mí se me ha ocurrido una cosa.-intervenía el australiano.- ¿Y si compramos una tarta –alzó la voz en esa palabra- gigante y que Yai aparezca de ella?-Sandra se tapó la boca para reír mientras Sebastian fingía una risa atronadora con cara de pocos amigos.

-          Sé dónde estáis.-hablaba el ofendido.- No te pongas gilipollas que me planto allí y te reviento la—

-          Bueno, parejita número dos –Sandra les mandaba parar.- o decís algo o colgamos.

-          ¿Y nosotros qué sabemos?

-          Yo he llamado a Yai, Seb, no a ti, no te pongas a la defensiva.-Sebastian hizo un puchero y se retiró levemente de teléfono. Yaiza negó.

-          A ver, no sé. ¿Vais a hacerla en Mallorca?

-          ¿Por? ¿No mola?

-          No, si lo digo por si era en otro sitio en plan… Viaje sorpresa.-Sandra daba golpes a Dani.

-          ¡Me gusta la idea! ¿Ves cómo Yai sabría qué hacer?

-          Pero si tampoco he dicho nada del otro—

-          Calla, sigue pensando. Seb, acaricia su cabeza para que le salgan ideas.-Yaiza frunció el ceño por el comentario de su amiga pero lo acentuó aún más cuando Sebastian empezaba a toquetear su cabeza en círculos.

-          Quita, imbécil.-Sandra reía al saber que Sebastian la había hecho caso.- A ver, no sé… ¿Os gusta esa idea?

-          Sí, podemos ir a algún sitio, aunque claro, a lo mejor Lewis no viene.

-          A ese le sobra la pasta, se apunta seguro.-Sebastian comentaba.

-          Bueno, pues… ¿A dónde vamos?-Sandra y Dani se miraban entre ellos.

-          ¿Y si vais a un sitio poco poblado?-miraron al teléfono como si fuese la misma Yaiza.- Me refiero, no un… Mallorca, que hay miles de personas. Un sitio así tranquilo, donde poder hacer lo que os de la gana. Que haga calorcito, que es verano.

-          ¿Tú sabes de algún sitio que le guste?-Sandra miraba a Dani. Este se encogía de hombros.

-          La playa, como a todos.

-          A todos no, a esta no.-Sebastian picaba a Yaiza, que le ignoraba.

-          ¡Las islas Fiji!-Dani gritó.

-          Dani, acabamos de venir de Australia, para eso nos habríamos quedado por allí que pilla más cerca.

-          Decidle a Lewis que se vaya hasta allí ahora.

-          Está en Barbados, seguro que llega antes que nosotros desde Mallorca.

-          ¿Otro paraíso que no esté marginado del mundo?-Yaiza se interesaba.

-          Cualquier sitio así le gusta.

-          Ya, Dani, a él y a todos.

-          ¿Cancún?-Sebastian aplaudía.

-          Lo apruebo.

-          Para ti no es la fiesta, cállate.-Dani le frenó.- Cancún está bien.

-          Sigue estando a tomar por saco.

-          Sandra, todo está a tomar por saco, estamos en Europa. Si queremos ir a un sitio así hay que moverse.

-          Eres tú el que dices ir a un sitio así, yo no te he dicho de ir a un paraíso.

-          Es Hülk, es su cumple.

-          Pues llévate tú a tu novio Hülk a un paraíso en vuestra luna de miel—

-          Vale, piensa tú algo.-interrumpió a Sandra.

-          Cancún yo creo que está bien…-Yaiza volvía a tomar la palabra.

-          ¿Cancún entonces?-miraba a Sandra ahora el australiano. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-          Pero yo no pago el billete, me lo pagas tú.

-          Sí, tranquila, si tendrá que correr todo de mi cuenta… Dudo que Hülk nos pague la estancia de su fiesta sorpresa.

-          ¿Qué tipo de fiesta queréis?-Yaiza seguía interesándose.

-          Pues no tenemos ni idea.

-          Podéis hacer una noche blanca de esas.

-          ¿Has visto a Hülk? Está tan blanco que si le vistes de blanco sería ridículo. Encima viste de blanco a Lewis, vaya combinación.-los tres rieron al comentario de Dani. Estuvieron pensando unos segundos hasta que Yaiza dio un manotazo en la pierna de Sebastian a causa de su idea.

-          ¿Y si hacéis una fiesta de disfraces?-Dani frunció el ceño a disgusto.

-          Disfraces. En Cancún.

-          Idiota. Vosotros tenéis pasta, podéis conseguir disfraces guays. No sé, supongo que alquilaréis alguna casa grande, o un hotel o algo, organizar una fiesta de disfraces, o de máscaras.

-          Yai –Sandra interrumpía a la animada Yaiza.- no sé si recuerdas que somos cuatro.

-          Sandra, estáis diciendo de ir a Cancún para su cumpleaños. Eso también es demasiado para cuatro personas. Invitad a más gente.

-          No conocemos a sus amigos…

-          ¿Y alguien del curro?

-          ¡¡Lo tengo!!-Dani se levantó pegando un grito.- Lo tengo, lo tengo.-cogió el teléfono y se lo puso en la oreja pese a que seguían en manos libres.- Yai, eres brillante.-le tiró el teléfono a Sandra.

-          L-lo sé, pero qué he hecho—

-          Déjale, acaba de salir corriendo. En fin, ya os cuento lo que surja ¿Vale?

-          Vale, vale…

-          ¿Qué tal los hobbits?-Yaiza rió.

-          Aún no los hemos visto, el miércoles llegamos a Wellington—

-          Vale, ya me contarás.-colgó a su amiga, que se quedaba mirando atónita el teléfono por ser interrumpida así, y salía corriendo tras Dani.- A ver, lumbreras, qué haces.-el chico escribía en su teléfono sentado en una silla.

-          Se me acaba de ocurrir algo genial.

-          Comparte.

-          Mira.-se acercó a ella y empezó a exagerar todo con las manos.- Vamos a Cancún, a un hotel guay donde podamos organizar una fiesta enorme, que tenga salón de actos o algo así, y hacemos la fiesta de disfraces del año.

-          Eso es lo que ha dicho Yai, pero seguimos siendo cuatro.- Dani empezó a mover las cejas a toda velocidad mientras señalaba a Sandra con el índice.

-          No si yo me encargo de que seamos más.

-          Cuántos.

-          Entre veinte y treinta. O más, cuarenta o lo que sea.

-          Hemos pasado de no tener amigos de Hülk a tener una comunidad de vecinos, bien.

-          No.-seguía emocionado y moviendo las manos.- Vamos a invitar a todos los pilotos.

-          Qué.-Sandra se tomó su tiempo para preguntarle de esa forma si estaba en sus cabales.- Qué coño—

-          Piénsalo. De momento somos tres. Pilotos, digo, tú no cuentas. Pon a Seb, que se una—

-          No se va a unir.

-          Se unirá, lo digo yo. Somos ya cuatro, y dos de ellos son Seb y Lewis, categoría.-Sandra rió.- Yo me encargo de avisar a los demás. Nico y Jenson seguro que se apuntarán, más categoría.

-          Ya, y el resto van a ir a Cancún a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hülk porque sí.

-          No, porque hay que lavar imagen.-Sandra frunció el ceño.- Esto pasa en todos lados, San, tú invitas a todos a un evento, y aunque no quieras ir, si ves que tus… rivales van, no puedes decir que no o quedarás mal.-Sandra empezaba a analizarlo todo detalladamente.- Y es de disfraces, y somos, con perdón, bastante estables económicamente hablando.-reía.- Tú dile a Fernando, por ejemplo, que venga a una fiesta de disfraces en honor a Hülk, con el que se lleva bien. Fiesta a la que van Seb y Lewis… Hacemos día de quedada el viernes, para que vayan viniendo, y la fiesta el sábado por la noche. Está claro que no puede decir que no, o quedaría mal.

-          ¿Quedar mal ante quién? ¿Piensas llamar a la prensa? Porque no creo que—

-          No, pero existen las redes sociales. Imagina si Lewis sube una foto con nosotros y unos cuantos pilotos más… ¿La que se liaría si falta alguno? No se pueden permitir el faltar. Quedarían fatal.

-          No te digo que no tenga sentido pero… ¿De verdad ves a gente como Fernando perdiendo el tiempo en quedar bien ante la gente?

-          No es una gala de la FIA, Sandra. Es una fiesta de disfraces en Cancún a gastos pagados.-alarmó los ojos ella.

-          ¡¿Piensas pagarles a todos?!

-          Tú eso déjamelo a mí, no te preocupes. Además vendrá más gente, tipo… No sé, mecánicos o cosa así.-miraba su teléfono y escribía en él a toda prisa.

-          Y oye, detalle sin importancia… Imagina que aceptan. ¿Qué pasa si hay coincidencias en disfraces?-Dani negaba.

-          Tranquila, no se dará.

-          ¿Tú qué sabes?

-          Confía en mí, joder.-se puso el teléfono en la oreja.- Yai, hola, qué tal.

-          Cuánto tiempo.-bromeaba ella.

-          Pon el manos libres que quiero hablar con vosotros dos.-Sandra negaba. Yaiza hizo caso a Dani.

-          Estamos.

-          Vale, tenemos el plan.-les puso al día y esperó a que dijesen algo mientras el silencio decoraba la conversación.- Podéis hablar.-Yaiza miraba de reojo a Sebastian.

-          Hombre, no te digo que no sea un planazo, y sí que tienes razón en lo de que funcionaría…-Dani asentía a Sandra, dándose a sí mismo la razón.- Pero cuentas de antemano con que Lewis y yo vamos a ir.

-          Claro.

-          Yo qué pinto en la fiesta de Hülk. Bueno, Yai y yo. Qué pintamos.-Dani resoplaba.

-          El otro día ibas de majo con él, ahora—

-          Dani, que por mí no hay problema, pero no creo que le haga gracia.

-          Seremos mil personas—

-          ¡¿Mil?!

-          Sandra, era una forma de hablar.-tranquilizaba a su amiga.- Seremos muchos…-puntualizó.- No creo que os tengáis que encontrar mucho. Es una fiesta más ¿Vale? Sólo que por su cumpleaños. Le felicitáis y ya.-Sebastian miraba de reojo a Yaiza.

-          ¿Qué piensas?-hablaban entre ellos. Yaiza se encogía de hombros.

-          La idea me gusta, los disfraces y eso… Pero es que no quiero hacerle el feo de aparecer en su fiesta.

-          Yai, por favor.-Dani suplicaba.- Si además disfrazada no te tiene por qué reconocer.-ella rió.

-          ¿Entonces crees que irán todos?

-          Sí.

-          ¿Todos, todos? ¿Y qué pasa si tienen ya planes?

-          Son ricos, Yai, los cancelan. Mejor que ir a Cancún hay pocas cosas.-la hizo reír.- ¿Cuento con vosotros?-los dos se miraron sin decir nada.- Va, decid que sí, sobre todo tú, Seb, que eres el que atraerá a los demás.

-          ¿Qué tipo de disfraces serán?-Dani no había pensado en eso.

-          ¡¡Ay, yo sé!!-Yaiza gritó.- Superheroes. O personajes así, tipo… Comics, o ciencia ficción...

-          ¿Superhéroes?

-          Sí, sí. Dani, dime que es buena idea.-Dani no hablaba porque estaba celebrando al otro lado.

-          Dani está saltando por ahí.-Sandra hablaba.- Así que es buena idea.

-          ¡¡Me encanta, me encanta!!-Dani volvía a coger el teléfono, esta vez para poner de nuevos el manos libres.- Gran idea, Yai.

-          Lo sé, lo sé. Entonces iremos todos.

-          Sí.

-          Todos, todos…-insistía.

-          Que sí, Yai, todos.

-          Vale, Seb y yo nos encargamos de avisar a Kimi.-Sandra se quedó perpleja. No había caído en la idea de que Kimi debería ir y Dani la miraba sin saber qué decir. Negar su asistencia daría qué hablar a Yaiza, que se impacientaba al otro lado del teléfono al no recibir respuesta.- ¿Pasa algo?

-          No, no, que venga, claro, todos.

-          Pues ale.-colgó, siendo ella esta vez la encargada de dejarles al otro lado con la palabra en la boca.

-          ¿Estás segura de que quieres ir?-Sebastian preguntaba a Yaiza. Ella asentía.

-          Sí, sólo por mi idea de disfraz.-cogía su ordenador de la maleta y lo abría.- Espera un momento…-ahora cogía el teléfono y empezaba a escribir. Hasta que no pasaron cinco minutos no volvía a mirar la pantalla.- Vale, ven.-tiró de Sebastian para ponerle frente al ordenador, en donde se veía. Se retiró.

-          ¿Qué haces? No me grabes.

-          No, pánfilo, ven.-a los pocos segundos apareció Kimi en la pantalla.

-          Qué coño queréis ahora.

-          ¡¡Kimi!!-Yaiza saludaba efusivamente y él la imitaba con ironía. Sebastian reía.

-          Que qué quieres.

-          Pedirte un favor enorme.

-          ¿Dónde estáis?

-          Nueva Zelanda.

-          Joder. Cómo te las gastas, Sebby.-Yaiza asintió abrazándose a Sebastian, que negaba por el apodo.- A ver, dime…

-          Vale, antes de que digas nada, te pido que ni apagues el ordenador cuando me oigas, ni te pongas hecho una furia, ni me tomes por idiota, ni nada, y que tengas en cuenta lo importante que es para mí lo—

-          Yai, me aburro.-Kimi se rascaba la cabeza.

-          V-vale, a ver… Hay plan para el finde que viene.

-          Me alegro de que tengáis la agenda organizada, no sé qué—

-          Te vienes a Cancún.-Kimi miraba al a cámara alzando una ceja.

-          Me tomas el pelo.

-          No.-Yaiza se mordía las uñas.

-          Cancún.-asentía ella.- Yo.-otra vez.- Para qué.-la chica miró a Sebastian, que la animaba a hablar.

-          Ahora es la parte en la que no te enfadas—

-          Habla.

-          Fiesta de cumpleaños de Hülk.-Kimi miraba perplejo la pantalla intentando ver en el rostro de la pareja la realidad y no lo que escuchaba.- Fiesta de disfraces. Temática superhéroes y personajes de ciencia ficción. Dani va a invitar a todos los pilotos, a todos, y dice que por eso de no quedar mal no van a faltar.-Kimi no decía nada.- K-kimi, di algo—

-          ¿Qué coño le das de comer a tu novia para que diga tantas gilipolleces?-Sebastian negaba riendo. Esperaba su reacción de ese estilo. Yaiza bajó la mirada.- Yai, es que no sé ni cómo se te ocurre intentar convencerme de algo así.

-          ¿Puedo darte el motivo por el que quiero que vengas?-Yaiza hablaba con una mezcla de serenidad y tristeza. Kimi resoplaba mientras la animaba a ello.- Me da igual lo de que quedes mal delante de los demás pilotos, porque sé que a ti eso te da igual. Sé que odias a Hülk también, y que seguramente lo último que quieres es estar en una fiesta de disfraces con gente a la que no soportas—

-          Chica lista, en todo—

-          Pero es Hülk, Kimi…-pausó.- Ya sabes que para mí es importante. Y sí, lo sé, es Cancún, tú tienes tus planes, su cumpleaños te da igual, y a mí me debería dar igual, pero… Yo tampoco pinto nada ¿Sabes? Pero voy. Es una fiesta de disfraces, en Cancún, vamos Seb y yo, nos lo pasaremos bien…-pausó de nuevo.- Y yo quiero ir, aunque él no me vaya a hablar… Y quiero ir contigo y con Seb.-el silencio tras su última intervención se alargaba, y Sebastian acariciaba la mano de Yaiza para animarla. Kimi resopló.

-          ¿De qué hay que ir disfrazado?-Yaiza empezó a saltar y a dar gritos por el cuarto. Sebastian negaba mientras tomaba su asiento frente a la pantalla.

-          Superhéroes y—

-          Ya, eso ha dicho, pero de qué. O sea, que de qué vais vosotros.-Yaiza regresaba frente a la pantalla.

-          ¡Harley Quinn!-ambos la miraron sin comprender, Kimi desde el otro lado de la pantalla.- ¿No sabéis quién es?

-          Pues no… ¿En qué peli sale?-Yaiza negó a Sebastian con los ojos en blanco.

-          En ninguna, es un personaje de Comic.

-          Bueno, y nosotros de quién.-Kimi se interesaba por sí mismo.

-          Tú no sé, pero Seb irá de Batman.-Sebastian se alteró y se separó de ella.

-          ¡¿Perdona?!

-          Oh, venga, por fa—

-          ¿Por qué tienes que elegir tú mi disfraz?

-          ¿Tienes alguna idea?

-          N-no…

-          ¿Quién es tu personaje favorito de ciencia ficción?

-          Y-yo es que esas cosas no las veo.

-          Pues Batman.-Sebastian resopló. Volvieron a mirar a la pantalla en donde Kimi se tapaba la cara mientras reía.

-          Qué te pasa a ti, anormal.

-          Te he imaginado de Batman, perdona.-seguía riendo, y Yaiza empezaba a imitarle.- Con lo mierda que eres, ponerte un traje de cachas, eso no me lo pierdo.

-          Tú puedes ir de Robin.-ofrecía Yaiza, frenando su risa.

-          De… qué.

-          Robin, el que va con Batman.

-          El gay que va con Batman.

-          No, Kimi, no es gay.

-          ¿No sería más normal que yo fuese Batman y el mierda de tu novio Robin? Le pega más.-Yaiza le miró para analizarle.

-          Sí, pero no, Seb es Batman.

-          ¿Y qué pasa si nos presentamos doce Batman’s allí?-Sebastian buscaba borrarse.

-          Dani me ha mandado un link…-buscaba el móvil.- Dice que es una empresa de disfraces super famosa en el mundo, en plan… De pasta. Dice que se encargará de hablar con los encargados para hacer reservas, así que quien llame primero, tiene el traje de Batman.

-          Qué organizado todo…-Sebastian protestaba.

-          Oh, venga, siempre te ha gustado que te diga Batman.

-          Siempre me ha dado igual que me llames Batman, pero otra cosa es que me vistas de Batman.

-          Da igual, Batman.-miró a Kimi.- Tú, Robin, ahora te mando el link de la web y te aviso cuando Dani me diga algo.

-          Yo haré lo que quiera—

-          Tú Robin.-repitió.- Además, Harley Quinn es de la saga Batman, iremos de lo mismo.

-          ¿Cuándo dices que es la fiesta?-quiso ignorar el tema disfraces.

-          El sábado, pero Dani dice de ir yendo todos el viernes.

-          ¿Lo paga él todo? Porque yo no suelto un duro, bastante tengo con el viaje.

-          Sí, él dice que no nos preocupemos.-Kimi resopló.

-          Luego dices que no hago cosas por ti.

-          Pensaba que te negarías a disfrazarte, y es lo que menos te ha importado.-se animaba ella sola.

-          ¿No le has visto vestido de gorila? Disfrazarle le encanta.-Sebastian provocaba.

-          Cállate, Batman.-Kimi le frenaba.- En fin, atontados, que me voy, ya me vas contando, Yai.

-          Sí, sí.

-          Pasadlo bien en donde quiera que estuvieseis.

-          Nueva Zelanda.

-          Pues eso. Follad mucho, cuidado con los murciélagos, Bat—

-          Adiós, Kimi, adiós.-bajó la pantalla del ordenador el propio Sebastian. Miró a Yaiza, que se tapaba la boca con las manos emocionada.- Te ha salido bien, fíjate.

-          No me lo creo, va a venir.

-          Avisa a Dani, anda.

-          Ay, Seb, va a ser genial. ¿Te imaginas que consigo que me hable?

-          Poco a poco, de momento vamos a ir, otra cosa es—

-          ¡Ay, Sebby!-se tiró hacia él y empezó a abrazarle. Sebastian resopló pero no la retiró de su regazo mientras la chica comentaba en alto todos sus planes. La dejaba hablar sola, pues la chica tampoco esperaba respuesta. Él mientras tanto se centraba en intentar organizar en su cabeza lo que quedaba de vacaciones con la chica para poder disfrutar de todo antes de enfundarse en su traje de caballero oscuro.


	129. Explicaciones

-          ¿Dónde se ha metido?

Daban vueltas sobre sí mismos intentando encontrar a Nico en la piscina, pero allí no estaban ya ni siquiera la pareja e hijo que hicieron compañía a los amigos durante la mañana. Sandra no se movía de su sitio mientras giraba, esperando no perder un punto de unión a la tierra que inútilmente podría decirle el paradero del alemán. Dani por su parte decidió coger su macuto para volver al interior del hotel en busca de su amigo.

Esperó a que Sandra llegase a su posición para ir hacia los pasillos cercanos en su busca, en donde la sauna, piscina climatizada y jacuzzis permanecían completamente vacíos debido a la hora cercana la comida. Esperando que por lo mismo el chico estuviese en el buffet, los dos se acercaron al restaurante para comprobar tras inspeccionar que allí tampoco estaba. Dani empezó a negar mientras salía para tomar la escalera y plantarse en su puerta, la cual aporreó a prisas. Nico abrió a los segundos con cara de notorio enfado, aún con el bañador puesto y la toalla al hombro.

-          Qué queréis.

-          Qué coño te pasa ahora.

-          ¿A mí? ¿Lo dices porque os habéis ido a cuchichear durante más de media hora sobre algo que no puedo saber y por lo que me he quedado solo en una tumbona? Nada.-Dani resopló.

-          Hülk, joder, no te pongas así. No te podemos decir nada.

-          Eso ya me ha quedado claro.

-          Pero no es nada malo, ya te enterarás, anda, vamos a comer.-le dio una palmada en el abdomen.- Te esperamos.-Nico era el que resoplaba ahora cerrando la puerta tras él. A Los pocos minutos salió vestido, mirando con cara de enfado a Sandra.

-          A mí no me mires así, llorica.-Nico miró indignado a Dani, que aceptaba su petición visual y le defendía.

-          Va, tampoco te pases tú, que le hemos dejado ahí tirado.-ella le dedicó una mirada furiosa.- Ya, ya sé que teníamos que irnos, pero—

-          Iros a la mierda, yo quiero comer.-les dio la espalda y ambos la siguieron hasta el buffet, en donde tras pasar la puerta fue como si no hubiese pasado nada hasta la noche.

Dani consiguió convencer a ambos para salir a dar una vuelta y buscar un sitio donde cenar, alargando al máximo su estancia en el restaurante para así aumentar las ganas de sus dos amigos de cara a pasar el resto de la noche en algún local. Se alegró al ver que Sandra aceptaba animada su idea de tomar unas copas, y aunque Nico no estaba muy por la labor terminó cediendo ante sus nulas ganas de volver al hotel.

A lo largo de la primera semana los tres chicos se fueron repartiendo la organización en cuanto a los planes a llevar a cabo. Apenas paraban por el hotel para dormir y desayunar, y sólo el domingo decidieron descansar de cara a la nueva semana que se les venía encima. Dani por fin pudo disponer del yate que había alquilado, y aunque era mucho más pequeño de lo que entendían por ese tipo de barcos, disfrutaron de ello para poder adentrarse un poco al mar y alejarse de la ciudad.

El lunes lo dedicaron a permanecer en el yate y no moverse nada más que para tirarse al agua a refrescarse. Tras unos cuantos chapuzones decidieron volver al puerto y permanecer allí descansando antes de regresar al hotel a cenar.

-          Yo quiero uno de estos…-Sandra sollozaba tumbada en su hamaca, dejándose cubrir por el calor que desprendía el sol.

-          Y yo…-Dani, que imitaba su pose en la tumbona de al lado, la acompañaba. La chica le dio un manotazo desfogado en el brazo.

-          Pues tú puedes permitírtelo…

-          Tampoco te creas…

-          Más que yo…

-          Ya, bueno…-estaban los dos solos, y se quedaron en silencio hasta que Nico hizo acto de presencia frente a ellos, provocándoles una sombra incómoda.- Quita…

-          ¿Vais a estar así todo el día?

-          Sí, quita…-insistía, moviendo la mano con desgana.

-          Vale, vale…-se echó a un lado.- Ya lo tengo todo organizado para el finde que viene, por cierto.-Dani y Sandra se acomodaron de un impulso sobre sus hamacas. La chica se quitó sus gafas de sol y Dani tiró a un lado su gorra. Ambos miraban a Nico, que caminaba hacia el otro lado del yate sin prestarles atención.

-          ¡¿Qué?!-ella mostró su alarma, haciéndole girar asustado.

-          Qué te pasa—

-          ¿Qué has dicho?-quiso fingir tranquilidad sin conseguirlo mucho. Se puso en pie.

-          Me dijisteis que teníamos que celebrar mi cumpleaños, cuando hablamos de lo de vernos en vacaciones…-los dos asintieron.- Tú –miró a Dani- dijiste que te encargabas del plan, yo dije que me encargaba de lugar. Pues lo que he dicho es que ya lo he organizado.

-          Q-qué…-Sandra insistía.

-          No me apetece quedarme por aquí, claro, así que he pensado que podríamos ir a—

-          No.-Dani interrumpió con serenidad y Nico le miró sin entender por qué lo hacía.

-          Cómo que no, si no he dicho a dónde—

-          Da igual. No.

-          Pero—

-          Hülk, dime que no lo tienes pagado ya…-Nico miró a los lados.

-          Claro que lo tengo, desde hace tiempo, hoy he llamado para confirmar.-Sandra se llevó las manos a la cabeza y Dani empezó a resoplar.- Qué pasa…

-          Vale, no me odies, pero creo que he metido la pata.-Nico empezaba a mirar enfurecido a Dani.- N-no recordaba que habíamos quedado en esto, y he organizado yo todo, y bueno, obviamente el destino también, y todo está confirmado también.

-          Bueno.-tras llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno buscando calma, se dirigió de nuevo a sus amigos.- Pues lo cancelas, no pasa nada.

-          N-no puedo.

-          Por qué.

-          N-no puedo decírtelo.

-          Pues yo tampoco puedo cancelar.-se cruzó de brazos.

-          ¿C-cómo no vas a poder?

-          ¿Cómo no vas a poder tú?

-          A ver, p-poder puedo, pero es que… N-no puedo.-Nico resopló dándole la espalda.- N-no lo entiendes, pero lo entenderás—

-          Es mi cumpleaños, Dani.-volvió frente a él.

-          Lo sé, y será genial, créeme—

-          ¿Ahora qué se supone que hago yo? Lo que tenía pensado es caro, y no devuelven el dinero—

-          Pues yo te lo pagaré, lo prometo, pero por favor, confía en nosotros.-Nico se cruzaba de brazos sin terminar de aceptar.- Hülk, lo siento, en serio… Pero va a ser genial, confía en mí.-Nico le miraba fijamente antes de negar y sacar su teléfono del bolsillo.- Q-qué haces…

-          Intentar cancelar mis planes, los que yo quería para mí cumpleaños.

-          Hülk, tío…

-          No, Hülk tío no. Llevo planeando esto mucho tiempo, y si os hubieseis parado a hablarlo conmigo a lo mejor ahora no tendríamos este marrón encima.

-          Oye…-Sandra intervino.- Creo que te estás pasando... No hemos hecho nada malo, sólo ha sido un error, y no íbamos a torturarte ni nada—

-          Me da igual, Sandra. Lleváis toda la semana que cada vez que podéis os vais y me dejáis tirado—

-          Porque estamos organizando tu cumpleaños, joder—

-          Pues si hubieseis preguntado antes a lo mejor ahora no tendríamos este problema—

-          ¡Es una sorpresa, joder!-Dani empezaba a ponerse nervioso.- ¿¡Cómo coño te vamos a decir—

-          ¡No te digo que me digas el plan, eso seguía siendo cosa tuya, joder! Yo os dije que me encargaba del sitio, y está claro que ha dado igual, si hubieseis preguntado si ya tenía algo atado—

-          Te hemos dicho que no nos acordábamos…-Sandra puntualizaba.

-          Ya, quién coño se acuerda de lo que yo diga o haga—

-          Vete a la mierda, Nico.-Dani le dio la espalda.

-          Estoy hablando.-no aceptaba que le interrumpiesen.

-          Y a mí me importa una puta mierda. Me tienes hasta las narices con tu comportamiento de crío. ¿Qué coño te pasa? ¿Desde cuándo eres tan imbécil? Te estamos organizando una fiesta que nos está volviendo locos. Estamos moviendo cielo y tierra para que sea perfecto porque eres nuestro amigo y sabemos que está siendo un año jodido para ti, y tú sigues empeñado en ser un gilipollas con nosotros.

-          Dani…-Sandra pretendía apaciguar.

-          No, no. Ya estoy harto. No hace falta que canceles nada, ya me encargo yo de cancelar nuestro plan. Siento mucho haberme olvidado de un jodido detalle así y que no aceptes que te pague yo los gastos.-no se quedó a escuchar su respuesta y se fue hacia el otro lado, aunque Nico tampoco estaba por la labor de hablar. Sandra le miraba, repitiendo con su mirada cada palabra que Dani había dicho.

-          Me voy al hotel, ya os veo…-no quiso acabar la frase tras tomarse su tiempo para responder, y no se giró a la chica antes de tomar rumbo hacia salida del barco. Sandra resopló varias veces antes de llegar a donde Dani se encontraba. Estaba sentado en un sofá, mirando su teléfono.

-          No se te ocurra cancelar nada, Dani.

-          No voy a cancelar nada. No mentí cuando dije que no podía cancelar.

-          Ah… V-vale, bien.-se sorprendió, pero decidió aceptarlo. Se sentó con él y sintió una lástima horrible al verle siendo una mezcla de persona enfurecida y deprimida.- Vaya rachita lleváis…

-          ¿Me culpas de algo?-se giró a ella. Sandra negó rápidamente.

-          No, no, joder. Ya sabes que pienso como tú…

-          Me tiene harto, no te lo puedes imaginar.

-          ¿Qué crees que le pasa? Yo es que ya sabes que le he conocido así…

-          ¿En serio? Porque a principio de temporada no era tan gilipollas.

-          Ya, bueno… Al principio siempre estaba con Nico, y era más maduro, pero también estaba bien con Yai…

-          Dudo que todo esto sea ya por Yai. Puede que le influya en ser así de subnormal a veces, pero ahora no sé dónde está ella para que él se ponga así.

-          Creo que anda mosqueado con nosotros, simplemente.-Dani negaba no queriendo aceptarlo.- En algo tiene razón… Nos hemos pasado la semana cuchicheando a sus espaldas.

-          ¿Para qué?

-          ¿Cómo?

-          Dime para qué hemos cuchicheado.

-          Para lo de su cumple, pero—

-          Ah, bien. ¿Es eso algo negativo?

-          No, pero él no tenía por qué saber que—

-          Sandra, va a cumplir 27 años, es mayorcito, su cumple es en nada, y aunque nosotros no nos acordásemos de mi parte en la organización él si recordaba que tenía que buscar el lugar. Por tanto está claro que sabía que hablábamos de su cumpleaños, porque sabía que yo tenía que idear un plan de fiesta. Y se enfada sólo porque yo no me he acordado de que él decidía el sitio en vez de, no sé, intentar amoldar ambas cosas. ¿Has visto cómo se ha puesto? No es normal.

-          No te digo que lo sea… Pero odio veros así.

-          A mí me encanta.-ironizó. Sandra se agarró a su brazo.

-          No discutáis más, anda.

-          Díselo a él.

-          Se lo diré, pero tú sé más paciente… Seguro que tras la fiesta se le pasa.

-          Si es que le convencemos para ir. Que eso aún o sé cómo hacerlo…-se calmó para adentrarse en la organización del evento.

-          Podemos decirle que tenemos que coger un avión, y ya pues lo demás cuando lleguemos.

-          Pero verá a dónde vamos.

-          Bueno, eso se terminará enterando tarde o temprano…-Dani resopló.- ¿Cómo va la cosa? Lo último que me dijiste es que ya éramos más de la mitad, pero a mí tampoco me estás costando demasiado, sólo pides consejo…-rió.

-          Sí… Jenson y Nico aceptaron a la primera, Jessica también viene. Lewis dice que se apunta de tirón, y bueno, he hablado con todos y muchos andaban mirando a ver si podían y tal, y tengo confirmados a Felipe, Guti, JEV, Daniil, Checo y mucha gente de Force India. Ah, y Fernando.

-          Anda ¿Fernando?

-          Ya te dije que no podía decir que no… Y Yai me ha dicho que viene Kimi.-miró a la chica de reojo, que asentía sin mucho interés.- Espero que no te moleste…

-          No, no… Si no estamos mal, ya os lo dije, al que le molestará será a Hülk.

-          Ya, bueno, pero como dije que… No tiene por qué ver ni a Yai, ni a Seb ni a Kimi. Verles sí, claro, pero no hablar, qué más da. De momento vamos muchos, es lo bueno. De ahí que no se pueda cancelar, serían demasiadas personas las afectadas…

-          ¿Y los demás?

-          Los demás vendrán también, no te preocupes…

-          ¿Y lo de los disfraces? Yo tengo que pedir el mío…

-          Se puso ayer en marcha la tienda, perdona. –Asentía veloz al darse cuenta de que no se lo había contado.- Todo el mundo sabe ya cómo funciona. Yai me ha dicho que ya han pedido el suyo y el de Seb, Kimi les dijo que él se encargaría de pedir el suyo al mismo sitio así que supongo que lo tendrá también cogido.

-          ¿Se puede ver quién pide qué?

-          No, pero si vas uno a uno en los disfraces te sale si están pillados o no, así que puedes recorrerte las mil páginas de la web y sus ofertas una a una a ver cuál pueden ser.-rió.

-          Yai me imagino cual.-Dani frunció el ceño.- Harley Quinn ¿Sabes quién—

-          Sí, sí.-asentía. Sonrió.- Joder, qué guay. ¿Y tú?

-          Yo Poison Ivy.-abrió los ojos cual lobo de caperucita, para verla mejor. Sandra rió.- Qué.

-          ¿Pero qué narices? ¿Pretendes matarnos a todos?

-          Hombre, pues puesto que iría de Poison Ivy, no estaría mal.

-          No me refería en ese sentido.-rió y Sandra le sacó la lengua.- ¿Y Seb y Kimi, te haces alguna idea?

-          Seb no sé, pero si se deja aconsejar por Yai le vestirá de Batman.-Dani empezó a reír.- Ey, pero eso se puede ver ¿No? Métete en la web y mira si está pillado el de Batman, si lo está… Ya sabemos quién será.-Dani hizo caso y cogió su Tablet de la mochila para ir a la página y comprobar que, en efecto, ese disfraz ya no estaba disponible.

-          Eso va a ser lo mejor de la fiesta, Seb de murciélago.

-          Encima…-analizó la web.- Ha cogido el traje que peor le va a quedar, el que viene con musculitos.-reían.- ¿No podía coger este?-señaló uno que simplemente se formaba con la típica tela brillante pegada al cuerpo.

-          Al menos así ocupará espacio. Si le vistes de negro ceñido al cuerpo el pobre parecerá la pata de una araña.-Sandra empezó a reír, sin poder hablar hasta que su cuerpo le dio un respiro para tranquilizarse.

-          ¿Y tú de qué irás?-el gesto de Dani disminuyó en emoción.

-          Pensaba ir acorde a Hülk, y así los pedí, pero ahora no sé si se podrá.

-          Venga, no te desanimes, si sois como niños los dos, se le pasará, se te pasará, y a tope con la fiesta. ¿De qué habías pensado?

-          Al principio de Spiderman. En plan… uno del bueno y el otro de la versión esa mala que hay.-Sandra achinaba los ojos encogiéndose de hombros.- Es que no controlo de Spiderman, pero hay uno de negro. Da igual, que al final he pillado Thor y Loki.-Sandra se puso a dar palmas.

-          ¡Me encanta, me encanta joder!

-          ¿En serio?

-          ¡Sí!-dio más palmadas.- Encima él de Thor y tú de Loki, es que pega muchísimo.

-          ¿Cómo sabes que yo de Loki?

-          ¿Has visto las pelis? Ese hombre sonríe que da miedo, te pega. Y eres moreno, no es por nada, el rubio le pega a él… Y oye ¿Y si quiere ir de Hulk? Ya sabes… Es su mote.

-          No creo, además lo miré y ese ya está pillado…

-          Joder, qué velocidad.

-          Ya, habrán confirmado alguno de estos…

-          Y oye… ¿Cómo piensas pagar todo?-Dani cogió aire y sonrió.

-          Estas cosas no se pagan.

-          ¿Cómo que no?

-          Sólo he pagado una tercera parte de lo que sería, que viene a ser como si os invito a ir de vacaciones sin más. Piensa en lo que te dije… Esto va a ser de cara a todo gracias a las redes sociales. Es publicidad.

-          Hombre, Cancún no creo que necesite mucha publicidad.

-          Cancún no, pero un hotel que acoge fiestas así sí. Y la empresa de disfraces igual, es como las marcas con los Oscar, te dejan el traje para que lo pasees…

-          Joder, Dani, no sabía que le dieses tanto al coco.-le dio golpes en la cabeza. El chico rió.

-          A veces pienso, sí. Anda, vámonos para el hotel, que tengo hambre…

-          Esto de no poder dormir aquí le quita prestigio al yate.

-          La próxima vez pillo uno más grande.

La intriga por saber quién llevaría qué disfraz a la fiesta les llevó a ir hablando de ello durante todo el camino al hotel. Subieron a los dormitorios a dejar las cosas, acompañándose cada uno al del otro para no dejar de hablar, y bajaron al buffet sin dejar de hacer suposiciones cada cuál más extraña.

-          ¿Puedo sentarme?-La frase de Dani quedaba a medio acabar debido a la interrupción de Nico, que se apoyaba con dejadez en el respaldo de una de las sillas de la mesa sin mirar a nadie y con rostro tímido. Sandra miraba a Dani como una madre a su hijo, obligándole sin decir nada a actuar correctamente. Dani resopló y movió la mano en el aire ofreciéndole asiento.- ¿De qué hablabais?-se quiso involucrar. Los dos se miraron sin poder decir nada.

-          N-no podemos decírtelo…-Sandra vio que Nico volvía a mostrarse a disgusto pero asintió aceptando que era por su bien.- Al final cómo vamos a hacerlo… Tenemos aún dos planes…-Nico negó.

-          He cancelado el mío.-Dani y Sandra volvieron a mirarse.

-          Ah…-ella hablaba.- ¿Te han puesto pegas?

-          No, no me devuelven el dinero, por tanto pegas no han puesto.

-          ¿Cómo no van a devolver? No lo entiendo.-la chica se indignaba.

-          Había reservado una suite especial en un hotel especial. Sólo hay una así, por tanto si la reservas no hay opción de que otra persona coja una igual, porque no hay más, y si reservas y luego quieres cancelar no puedes, porque les has hecho perder otro posible cliente.

-          Joder, Hülk, a dónde narices nos llevabas. ¿A la luna?

-          No, a Cancún.-Dani y Sandra volvieron a mirarse. Esta vez, ella empezó a reír y Dani a negar con los ojos en blanco.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No os gusta?

-          Ay, Hülk.-Sandra reía todavía más y Dani se llevaba las manos a la cara para despotricar contra su amigo en silencio. Nico iba turnando su mirada entre ambos.

-          Qué.

-          Ahí es donde te vamos a llevar nosotros, gilipollas de mierda.-Dani se enfrentaba a él. Sandra volvía a reír y a Nico se le quedaba una expresión incrédula.

-          ¿En serio?

-          Si, joder, sí. No a esa suite, que a saber qué es, pero joder.-Sandra se abanicaba con una servilleta buscando parar de reír. Dani no pudo evitar soltar media carcajada contagiándose de ella, y Nico se sonrió.- Vaya gilipollez, en serio.

-          ¿Tanto para ir al mismo sitio?

-          ¿Tanto, Hülk?-Sandra reía al ver a Dani otra vez indignado.- Pero si has sido tú el que ha montado el pollo—

-          Vale, vale, lo siento.-rió.- ¿Por qué habéis decidido Cancún?

-          Pues porque a ti te gustan esos sitios, y las Fiji quedaban lejos.-Sandra empezó otra vez a reír y los tres acabaron llenando la mesa de carcajadas.

-          ¿Y cuál es el plan?

-          Ah, no.-Dani negaba.- De eso te enterarás allí.

-          Pero—

-          Nada, pero nada. Confía en nosotros. ¿Acaso no hemos acertado con el sitio? Pues eso.

-          ¿Qué haremos hoy?-decidieron dejar el tema de la fiesta al lado una vez todo se hubo aclarado, y mientras cenaban, Nico buscó algún plan para llevar a cabo esa noche.

-          ¿Queréis salir?-los dos chicos asintieron a Sandra, por lo que el plan estaba ya decidido. Cenaron con calma ya que aún era pronto, y luego subieron a sus cuartos para prepararse de cara a la noche.- Joder, hacía tiempo que no te veía con camisa blanca.-Sandra abría la puerta a Nico, que fingía posar para ella haciéndola reír.

-          Yo a ti de negro te he visto alguna vez que otra.-Ahora posaba ella, con un vestido oscuro ceñido al cuerpo y con un solo tirante cruzado. Dejaron el juego de modelos para abrir la puerta a Dani, que entraba con una camisa gris oscura.

-          Mira, vamos haciendo escala de colores.-Sandra puso a Dani en medio, dejándole de color intermedio. El australiano no entendió nada pero Nico rió dándole una palmada en el hombro para salir ya de cuarto. Fueron a un local al que ya fueron la semana anterior, y pese a que era comienzos de semana se notaba que era verano en Mallorca. No cabía un alfiler, costándoles así el llegar a la barra para poder pedir algo. Nico se ofreció a hacerlo por ellos, dejándoles marchar en busca de un sofá en el reservado del cual no pensaban moverse hasta que aquello se vaciase. Cuando el alemán hubo regresado los tres se pusieron a charlar durante un rato a gritos, intentando oírse entre la música.

-          ¡No me lo puedo creer!-los tres se giraban al chico rubio que les miraba desde el otro lado de la mesita. Nico y Dani no decían nada, pero Sandra se alarmaba. Evan la señalaba con cara de esfuerzo.- No me acuerdo de tu nombre, pero sé quien eres.

-          E-evan, hola.-se levantó a saludarle.- Sandra, soy Sandra.

-          ¡Sandra, eso!-le dio los dos besos.- ¿Qué tal, guapísima?-Nico dio de golpes a Dani en el brazo, alarmándose al ver que lanzaban piropos de forma descarada a su amiga. Los dos observaban el encuentro dispuestos a atacar a Evan.

-          Aquí, con unos amigos…-les señaló como si fuesen dos chicos cualquiera, pero Evan se asombró.

-          Joder, te codeas con todos ¿Eh?-ella se mordió el labio al darse cuenta de que Evan, obviamente, les conocía.- Hola, encantado.-se acercó a saludarles y sólo Dani ofreció la mano con mayor efusividad. Nico seguía sin aprobarle.

-          Es Evan, es amigo de Kimi…-Dani chasqueó los dedos.

-          ¡Tú eras el de las motos acuáticas!

-          ¡Sí! Te lo iba a decir, que ya nos conocemos.-Nico ahora se ofendía incluso más. Ese detalle le hizo sentarse entre Dani y Sandra, que tomaba asiento de nuevo.- ¿Qué hacéis por aquí?

-          Vacaciones…

-          Joder, qué guay. ¿Lleváis mucho por aquí?

-          Una semana…-habla con Sandra.

-          Nosotros llevamos dos, aunque hemos estado unos días en Ibiza, Kimi se empeñó en mover el barquito.-Sandra rió por educación.- ¿Y sólo estáis vosotros tres?-ella asintió.- Vaya, tu amiga no ha venido entonces…-Nico desorbitó los ojos pellizcando a Dani, que le ignoraba.

-          No, está con Seb.-Sandra le ofreció doble información. Evan hizo una mueca.

-          Vaya, pues qué pena.

-          Y que lo digas…-Nico susurraba enfurecido. Dani le oyó y le dio un pisotón para que se callase.

-          Andan de viaje vacacional de novios, están en un modo pareja insoportable.-Sandra buscaba exagerar el amor entre los dos chicos para que Evan no insistiese, pero el chico no cedía.

-          Entonces van en serio…-sabía que sonaba pedante, y aunque lo hacía sólo por divertirse no iba a parar.- ¿Vendrá más adelante?

-          No…

-          Qué pena, la última vez no le enseñé mi mejor faceta, ahora tal vez podría intentarlo de nuevo.

-          Ponte a la cola.-Nico volvía a susurrar y esta vez Dani acompañaba el pisotón de una mirada de odio.

-          ¿Por qué no venís?-Evan se alzaba.

-          ¿A dónde?

-          Al yate de Kimi, hemos venido un amigo y yo a por unas bebidas, que nos las dan gratis aquí.-Sandra empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.- Te he visto y he tenido que acercarme. Anda, veniros.-miraba a los tres. Dani y Nico sólo miraban a Sandra.

-          E-es que estamos aquí, acabamos de llegar y—

-          Anda, no pongas excusas, Kimi se alegrará de veros. Y cuantos más seamos, mejor.-tiró de su mano para levantarse y ella a su vez tiró de Dani, que tiraba de Nico.

Evan no dejó de hablarles desde que se pusieron en marcha desde los sofás sobre las mil aventuras que habían vivido el grupo de amigos de Kimi desde su llegada a Mallorca. Iban acompañados de Christoph, el amigo de Kimi con el que Evan fue a por bebida. Les explicaron una y otra vez que cada uno vivía en un lugar diferente, pero que muchos tenían su casa en Ibiza o Mallorca, por lo que el reunirse no era algo difícil.

No paraban de contarles cosas mientras Dani y Nico se dividían para comprobar que Sandra iba sin derrumbarse por el futuro encuentro con Kimi. La chica andaba concentrada en lo que Evan y Christoph les contabas, pero no podía evitar sentir pinchazos sólo por tener que ver al finlandés de nuevo. Se repetía una y otra vez que la situación entre ambos no era nada negativa, y de hecho su despedida en Hungría así lo demostraba, pero no quería sentirse forzada a compartir tiempo con él sin poder hacer nada de lo que en realidad quería.

Cuando tomaron los cuatro el camino al puerto los nervios de la chica aumentaron un poco más. En el fondo buscaba de todas las maneras posibles pensar en positivo. Sabía que Kimi se alegraría por verla de una forma u otra, o eso le gustaba pensar, y sólo esperaba que ambos fuesen lo suficientemente adultos como para no parecer todo lo contrario en su encuentro.

Ya no escuchaba lo que los dos chicos la decían. Dani y Nico parecieron darse cuenta de que había abandonado la conversación por lo que decidieron sustituirla mostrando un falso interés en las historias de los dos amigos. Sandra ya veía el yate de Kimi, inconfundible, y sintió otro pinchazo al pensar que no habían estado tan alejados de él en el yate alquilado por Dani. Estaba anclado al puerto, y de él salían luces y música al igual que del resto de los barcos allí depositados. Había bastante gente por la cubierta, como pudieron comprobar todos, pero Sandra no distinguió a Kimi desde la madera del puerto. Evan avisaba a Matti, otro de los amigos de Kimi para que les diese paso y una vez arriba, Evan cogió a Sandra entre su brazo.

-          Bueno, bienvenidos.-hacía de anfitrión aunque no fuese su yate. Dani y Nico pasaban desapercibido para su suerte, aunque ni reparaban en ello mientras se sorprendían por la de gente que les rodeaba.- Yo voy a llevar las bebidas con este –señaló con la mirada a Christoph.- vosotros como en vuestra casa. Kimi andará dentro.-Ninguno de los tres invitados dijo nada ni se movió de donde estaban. Se miraron entre los tres estando solos por primera vez desde la aparición de Evan, y ahora ninguno sabía cómo avanzar en la situación. Ni Dani ni Nico preguntaron a Sandra nada, la dejaban margen para decidir qué hacer, aceptando con ello todo lo que se le pasase por la cabeza. La chica miraba la puerta que daba a la zona interna del yate, el cual se conocía de memoria, sintiendo con ello un temblor por el cuerpo que se le hizo eterno.

-          Si quieres nos vamos…-Dani se posaba a su lado ofreciéndole escapatoria. Ella le miró, y luego a un Nico que se posaba a su otro lado para ofrecerla lo mismo. Negó con temor.

-          No, vamos.-echó a andar hacia la puerta, seguida de los dos chicos que aparentaban ser sus guardaespaldas. La puerta estaba abierta, pues además de ella salía un chico canturreando una canción e ignorando a los tres que se ponían rumbo al interior. Sandra iba bajando las escaleras con cuidado para no dejar que sus temblores la tirasen camino abajo, pero estos quedaron a un segundo plano al llegar a suelo firme y ver el panorama. Kimi estaba sentado en el sofá semicircular de siempre, riendo con un botellín en la mano mientras que con la otra rodeaba la cintura de una chica rubia que descansaba en su pierna, jugueteando con el pelo de Kimi. A su otro lado, otra muchacha de melena corta de color negro parecía contarle algo con su mano apoyada en su pierna,  provocando que esa risa no se le fuese de la cara. Entre las dos chicas se repartían el darle el ánimo, quedando frente a ellos una Sandra que miraba atónita y con especial recelo a la que permanecía sentada sobre él sin mayor preocupación. Apretó sus manos en dos puños, olvidándose por completo de que estaba en una fiesta, centrándose en lo que Kimi estaba haciendo con esas dos chicas que a su punto de vista claramente no paraban de tontear con él. Esa vez fue la chica de su otro lado la que parecía más entretenida con él, por lo que Sandra centró su repentino odio en ella angustiándose poco a poco más de lo que ya estaba. Su ira se intensificó cuando Kimi giró el rostro y la vio allí parada, mirándole dispuesta a gritarle más de una cosa. El chico echó a la rubia de su pierna y se levantó alterado, dejando a las dos muchachas estáticas y a Sandra aún más enfurecida.

-          ¿Q-qué haces aquí?-La miraba atónito, y ella negaba sin querer responderle mientras se giraba para tomar la escalera e ir rumbo a la parte superior. Kimi dio con la mirada también atónita de Nico y Dani, que no sabían dónde meterse tras haber visto lo mismo que Sandra. Sólo Nico mostraba un alto porcentaje de la ira que la chica había dejado allí tras su marcha. Kimi decidió por ello salir corriendo escalera arriba en su busca, alcanzándola en la salida de yate.- Para, para, para—

-          ¡¿Menudo fiestón, eh?!

-          ¿Qué coño te pasa?—

-          ¿¡Me tomas el pelo?!-se posaba en la madera del puerto para girarse y mirarle, comprobando que seguía con el mismo gesto de sorpresa en su rostro.- ¡¿Qué charla tan entretenida te daban esas dos, no?!-Kimi no era capaz de articular palabra.

-          Sandra…-miraba hacia atrás esperando encontrar algo que le indicase qué pasaba, pero regresó a ella al verse completamente solo junto a su ira.- Sandra, qué narices te pasa.

-          ¿Es así como te entretienes siempre?-decidió bajar la voz, pero no se alejó de su furia.

-          Son dos amigas, no sé—

-          Ah, amigas, quién lo iba a decir porque—

-          Haz el favor de relajarte, por favor.

-          No se te ocurra pedirme que me relaje. ¿Acaso ves normal lo que estabas haciendo?-Kimi alzaba las cejas sin saber qué decir.- Perdona que te diga, para mí no es ni medianamente normal tener a una tía tonteando conmigo encima o a otra toqueteándome la pierna si sólo son amigas.-Kimi llevaba las manos a su cadera asintiendo.

-          ¿Ese es el problema?

-          Claramente, perdóname si no veo normal que—

-          Vale.-la interrumpió.- Empecemos de nuevo. Explícame qué coño haces aquí.

-          Tu querido amigo Evan me ha invitado.

-          Pero es mi barco y mi fiesta, yo no te he invitado.

-          No empieces con esas, móntale la bronca a él, no a mí—

-          Descuida.-asentía.- Luego, dame un motivo por el cual no debería estar así con esas dos.

-          Esas dos.-reía con ironía.- Qué despectivo para ser tus amigas ¿No?-Kimi no respondió, afianzando la teoría de la chica de que ellas no eran sus amigas. Asintió asumiéndolo.- Siento haberte estropeado la celebración a dos bandas—

-          No son mis amigas.

-          No jodas, qué sorpresa Kimi.

-          No sé ni quiénes son.-seguía, y Sandra sentía que su ira iba a más.- Pero eso no me explica por qué te pones así por hacer yo lo que me de la gana.-le miró mordiéndose el labio, dándose tiempo para no decir una barbaridad. Empezó a negar.

-          Cada vez tengo más claro que tú y Yai debéis ser una especie de hermanos secretos porque los dos tenéis una forma muy curiosa de actuar cuando os dais tiempo con la gente.

-          Estábamos hablando.-ella asentía.

-          De una forma muy curiosa, sí.

-          La forma a ti no te importa.-volvió a usar la ironía junto a su risa, pero él seguía serio con las manos en la cadera.- Tú y yo no estamos juntos, no sé si has reparado en ello.-asintió.

-          Tampoco lo estábamos hace dos semanas.

-          Y hace dos semanas yo seguía haciendo las mismas cosas que hago ahora, que aunque te cueste creer no son nada.-Sandra se cruzaba de brazos.- No de lo que piensas, al menos, y no será porque no tenga opciones. Simplemente no quiero, y ya sabes por qué.

-          Qué orgullo.

-          ¿Ahora te burlas?-no entendía su actitud.- Te cuelas en mi fiesta, por invitación de quien sea, pero te cuelas, te pones hecha una furia porque estoy de charla con dos pavas que ni te incumbe ni te deja de incumbir, y cuando te digo que no he hecho ni iba a hacer nada con ellas ni con nadie por ti vas y te pones así.-ella negó, mirando a un lado.- ¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa? ¿O qué coño quieres entonces?-Sandra seguía mirando a un lado, pensando en todo lo que acababa de pasar.

-          No sé a ti, pero a mí no me hace especial ilusión encontrarte con una tía encima y otra al lado metiéndote mano. Aunque eso no lleve a nada, no es algo agradable.

-          Cuando Yai se sube encima de mí y tontea conmigo no te molesta.

-          Kimi joder.-negaba con rabia.- Desde cuándo es comparable lo que esas dos… tías, te estaban haciendo a lo que te hace Yai.-pausó.-Tú mismo dices que no sabes quién son. Yai es tu amiga. Con Yai puedes estar así el tiempo que quieras, sabes lo que busca y ella sabe lo que buscas tú. Lo sabemos todos. Pero parece mentira que tú no sepas lo que esas dos—

-          Claro que sé qué buscan.

-          ¿Y te dejas?

-          Sí, porque resulta que lo llevo haciendo toda la vida sin que me de problemas.-ella negó otra vez.

-          Deja que lo dude.

-          Duda lo que te de la gana, Sandra. No iba a hacer nada con ellas, pero lo que no voy a hacer es cambiar mi forma de ser para agradarte. Si confías en mí, bien, si no, pues ya sabes por donde se sale del puerto.

-          ¿Y ya está?-Kimi se había girado para ir a su yate, pero volvía sobre sus pasos para ponerse frente a ella.- ¿Eso es todo?

-          Sandra, mira, eres tú la que has venido y te has puesto como te has puesto. Yo ya te lo he explicado, ahora intenta aceptar tú que has hecho el imbécil, porque—

-          No he hecho el imbécil. Te repito que no es agradable encontrarte así con dos tías.

-          Ni para mí lo es verte con Dani y Hülkenberg todo el puto día.-le miró boquiabierta.

-          ¿Perdona? Son mis amigos.-se acercó a él esperando comprender mejor de cerca lo que acababa de decirla.- ¿Esperas que me deje de hablar con ellos porque a ti te molesta?-Kimi rió con dejadez.

-          ¿Alguna vez te he dicho algo así?

-          Ahora mismo.

-          No, ahora mismo te he dicho que no me es agradable verte con ellos, pero en ningún momento se me ocurriría pedirte que les dejases de hablar porque da la casualidad de que yo si entiendo que sean tus amigos—

-          Esas dos no son tus amigas.

-          Pero es mi forma de relacionarme. No son mis amigas, pero lo son de algún amigo mío, porque por ello están aquí, por tanto estaré con ellas como me de la gana. Y, eh –la señalaba con la palma de su mano hacia arriba.- es tan normal como que tú estés con Dani y Hülkenberg.

-          Si tan normal es no me dirías que no te es agradable.

-          Tampoco me es agradable el ochenta por ciento de cosas que tengo que hacer o que ver en mi vida y las hago o veo, porque entiendo que no son de mi incumbencia y no tengo ningún derecho ni a cabrearme ni a reprochar nada de ellas. Y mucho menos en cuanto a amistades o forma de relacionarse se refiere.-Sandra se mordía el labio de nuevo.- Te he dicho varias veces que yo no soy Nico.

-          No vuelvas con eso.-negaba.- Siempre acabas igual, repitiéndome que no eres él. Ya lo sé, no sé si te das cuenta.

-          Parece que no lo sabes, porque desconfías de mí todo el rato. Por una cosa u otra.

-          Viendo escenas como esa es normal que desconfíe. Tal vez no por ti, si tú me dices que no haces nada te creo, pero no pretendas que me crea que esas sólo quieren hablar.

-          En ningún momento te he dicho que quieran hablar, y ya te he dicho que sé a lo que van. No quiero que confíes en dos pavas a las que no tienes que ver más en tu vida, te pido que confíes en mí.-ella volvió a mirar a un lado antes de regresar a él.

-          Pues lo siento ¿Vale? Lo siento, pero espero que comprendas que no estoy acostumbrada a tus relaciones.-pausaron el tiempo suficiente para seguir pensando en el mismo tema pero en silencio. Sandra miraba a un lado mientras era observada por él, que seguía sin entender cómo había pasado todo lo que acababa de pasar. Decidió darse la vuelta para ir de nuevo de regreso al yate, dándola espacio, pero la chica volvía a retenerle.- ¿Puedo saber por qué no te gusta que esté con Dani y Hülkenberg, como tú le llamas?

-          Porque no soporto a ninguno de los dos.-se encogió de hombros.- Como me pasa con la gran mayoría de gente con la que nos juntamos. Pero no pretendo que te dejes de hablar con ellos, ni mucho menos.

-          Ya, tú no eres Nico.-dijo con retintín, ahorrándoselo a él, que asentía.

-          Mira… No sé hasta cuándo vas a seguir así, haz lo que quieras. Yo me vuelvo a mi fiesta, entra si quieres o sigue aquí mosqueada por tus pensamientos celosos sin sentido.-quiso negar eso último, pero decidió que sería buena idea acabar con la discusión en ese momento. Kimi entró a su yate bajo la mirada de la chica, que le veía entrar por la puerta rumbo al lugar en el que le encontró. Se mordía el labio viendo la imagen ya ausente de él, queriendo asegurarse a sí misma que estaba en lo cierto en cuanto al reaccionar así, pero la reacción de Kimi la hacía dudarlo. Decidió finalmente no regresar a esa fiesta por miedo a descubrir lo mal que había reaccionado, volviendo hacia la cosa en busca de su hotel para irse a su dormitorio a comerse la cabeza. Sabía que Kimi no era Nico, pero esa noche la chica encontraba demasiadas similitudes entre el alemán y ella misma, y eso lo odiaba incluso más.

 


	130. Dejarlo atrás

Ignoró por completo los golpes a la puerta que terminaron por desvelarla. Metió su cabeza bajo la almohada para intentar ignorarlos, pero estos cada vez eran más sonoros y su paciencia empezaba a perderse al igual que sus ganas de dormir. Se sentó en la cama mirando con rabia el corto pasillo que llevaba a la entrada, al cual se dirigió a toda velocidad con ganas de dar en las narices a quien la molestaba.

-          ¿No veis que no quiero abrir?-Dani y Nico soltaban el aire que tenían dentro por el alivio de ver que la chica estaba allí.

-          Joder, no sabíamos dónde te metías.

-          Oh, vaya.-Sandra ironizaba.-Contando con que ayer me fui al cuarto de hora de llegar y habéis venido ahora a las…-se giró en busca de algo que le indicase la hora, dando con un reloj de pared que había en el cuarto.- Doce de la mañana, muy preocupados no estaríais.-ambos se miraron compartiendo conversación mentalmente.

-          San, te hemos llamado a la puerta y al móvil cientos de veces desde anoche…-la explicación de Nico sonaba a chino a Sandra, que desviaba la mirada buscando la excusa que tirase por tierra sus palabras. Pero el alemán insistía.- Estábamos dentro del barco haciendo tiempo por si estabas hablando con Kimi, y luego Kimi llegó y nos dijo que estabas fuera, pero que no sabía si te quedabas o no, y pues decidimos esperar por si necesitabas estar sola, pero nada, cinco minutos. Salimos y no estabas.

-          Me volví al hotel.-les escuchaba de brazos cruzados.

-          Eso pensábamos…-ahora llevaba Dani la voz.- Por eso vinimos y llamamos a la puerta, pero no abrías, y luego te hemos llamado al móvil, y tampoco.-pausó.- Que sabíamos que estabas aquí, porque en recepción te vieron pasar y bueno… Al menos sabíamos que estabas, pero no nos respondías.

-          Me quedé dormida nada más llegar.-confirmó. Ellos se miraron sin terminarla de creer, pero ella insistió.- En serio… No me apetecía pensar y me quedé dormida. Ya tendría tiempo hoy para ello…-la dieron unos segundos que culminaron cuando la propia chica se echó a un lado para dejarles pasar al dormitorio. Ella regresó a su cama, dejándose caer al lado del respaldo en donde fue acompañada de Nico. Frente a ellos se sentaba Dani.

-          ¿Qué pasó?-ella negaba.

-          Si te soy sincera no tengo ni idea.-la daban todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar.- ¿A vosotros os parece normal? Visteis lo mismo que yo. Sin saber nada, sin haber hablado con él… ¿En serio es normal?-ambos se miraron.

-          Hombre, la imagen normal no era.-Nico la apoyaba.

-          ¿Eran amigas suyas?-Sandra cogió aire.

-          Amigas de un amigo a las que no conocía de nada.-habló con resquemor. Nico miraba a Dani, que hacía una mueca.

-          A ver…-quería explicarse correctamente.- Yo es que… Será que estoy acostumbrado.-los dos escuchaban con atención al australiano.- Quiero decir, yo he estado así con gente que no conozco de nada, eso, amigas de amigos o algo… Pero entiendo perfectamente tu reacción.-Sandra estaba anonadada.- No te lo tomes a mal, no le defiendo, sólo es que… No sé.

-          Exageré.-ofreció respuesta. Él se encogió de hombros.

-          Tal vez desde mi punto de vista sí, no sé qué le dirías pero saliste corriendo y—

-          Yo no creo que exagerase.-Nico le contradecía.- Quiero decir, supuestamente quiere estar con ella ¿Por qué coño está tonteando con otras?

-          No sabemos si estaba tonteando o no.-Nico se separó del respaldo para mirarle con incredulidad.- Tú eres un desconfiado, Hülk, y no le soportas, así que—

-          Dani, perdona que te diga pero tenía a una pava encima y a la otra metiéndole mano.-Sandra asentía con la mirada perdida, recordando la escena.

-          Sí, pero podían estar tonteando ellas y él simplemente dejándose tontear.-Sandra recordaba todos argumentos dichos por Kimi o por ella. Nico negaba sin querer creerle.- Que entiendo que lo veáis así, joder, pero os hablo desde lo que… Experimento, o como sea. Yo he hecho eso, y no siempre buscando algo.

-          No siempre habiéndole dicho a una chica que quieres estar con ella una semana atrás.-Nico seguía defendiendo la acción de Sandra.

-          Que sí, joder, que os estoy diciendo que es normal que Sandra se enfade, pero sólo digo que un poco exagerada.-Nico siguió negando regresando al respaldo. Dani miró a Sandra.- ¿Qué le dijiste fuera?

-          Le monté un pollo. Como una celosa loca.-se castigaba.- Y él lógicamente se enfadó bastante, porque dice que no confío en él.

-          ¿¡Es broma!?-Nico no aceptaba nada que dejase mal a Sandra.- Tenía a dos tías encima, cómo coño vas a confiar en alguien así, en serio—

-          Cada vez que Hülk hable intenta recordar que no soporta a Kimi.-Dani hablaba a Sandra, que soltaba un suspiro en respuesta. Nico se limitaba a mirar ofendido a Dani.- ¿Te dijo él qué hacía?

-          Sí, y me dijo algo parecido a lo tuyo. Que es su forma de relacionarse, que no las conoce de nada y que no pretendía hacer nada con ella. Que no confío en él y que no me tengo que poner así.

-          ¿Le…gritaste?-asintió a Dani avergonzada.- Creo que deberías haberle preguntado simplemente en vez de gritar.

-          Claro, deberías haber ido con educación y decirle… Oye, Kimi, por casualidad no estarías ligando con esas dos tías mientras a mí me dejas en el limbo ¿No?

-          Hülk, no es eso. Está en su derecho de enfadarse, y Kimi debería tener un poco más de tacto con lo que hace ahora que quiere estar con Sandra, porque eso no es algo típico en alguien comprometido…pero tampoco están juntos ¿Vale?

-          No empieces por ahí, tío—

-          No empiezo, pero hay que tenerlo en cuenta. Él dice que no se iba a liar con ellas, y Sandra mejor que nosotros sabrá si le cree o no.-miró a la chica, que cogía aire asintiendo con la misma vergüenza.- Pues ya está. Que sí, que es idiota por dejarse hacer eso, pero si lo hace siempre y no pasa nada pues oye, y él no sabía que Sandra estaba ahí. Si lo supiese a lo mejor no lo haría, para no ofenderla, pero tampoco estaba haciendo nada considerado malo. No la estaba siendo infiel ni nada, más que nada porque no están juntos. Es como si Kimi se pone hecho una furia porque a Sandra le entrasen en una discoteca y ella se dejase. Pues oye, que sí, que duele verlo pero ella no va a hacer nada.

-          Dani, ya está.-la chica no quería escucharle más.- Ya has conseguido que me sienta una puta mierda otra vez, es suficiente.-le animaba con la mano a irse, pero Dani la miraba asombrado por su reacción, al igual que Nico.

-          Lo siento.-ella negó.

-          Da igual, iros los dos, no me apetece hablar con nadie ahora mismo.-ambos se miraron sin saber qué hacer.- Estoy bien, iros, por favor.-Dani asintió a malas pero se puso en pie, dándole una palmada amistosa y suave en la pierna a la chica. Nico se acercaba a ella a darle un beso en la mejilla antes de alejarse de la cama. Ni siquiera les vio salir, pero el sonido de su puerta cerrándose la ayudó a soltar todo el aire de su interior de forma veloz. Las palabras de Dani definitivamente no habían sentado nada bien a su subconsciente, que la recordaba de nuevo y con todo detalle su actuación ante Kimi. Apoyó su frente en sus piernas, que se mantenían encogidas gracias a estar rodeadas por sus brazos, y allí se ahogó durante unos minutos hasta que el calor de su propio cuerpo empezó a aplastarla. Se tumbó de cara al techo con los ojos cerrados, dándole de nuevo vueltas a lo que pasó, repitiéndose una y otra vez que tanto Dani como Nico llevaban razón, buscando así la calma gracias a la argumentación del alemán. Estuvo dándole vueltas a ambas versiones durante más de hora y media desde la marcha de ambos, y nunca llegaba a buen puerto. La puerta volvía a sonar, haciéndola mirar el móvil para comprobar tanto que era la hora de la comida como que, en efecto, tenía decenas de llamadas por parte de sus dos amigos. Fue a abrir con la frase preparada que la evadía de tener que ir a comer, pero no la pudo decir.

-          Hola.-no esperaba ver a Kimi, y el hacerlo la dejó sin habla.- ¿Puedo pasar?-el que la pidiese permiso también la dejaba muda, pues era algo poco común en él, pero sin embargo se echó a un lado para darle acceso. Tenía la mirada perdida mientras Kimi entraba, intentando averiguar cómo había pasado de estar tirada en la cama a tenerle allí en un solo minuto. Iba a dejarle hablar primero, esperando de brazos cruzados así una guía para la conversación que le permitiese aclararse.-He escrito a Dani para ver dónde estabais y me ha dado el número de tu habitación.-ella asintió.- Espero que no te enfades con él luego por esto.-miró a un lado tras analizar sus ojos en busca de una señal que le indicase su estado anímico sin conseguirlo. Negó dándole una respuesta.- Quería disculparme por lo de ayer. Aunque no hiciese nada como tal, pero entiendo que te molestase.-Sandra descruzó sus brazos para pasear sus manos por sus propias piernas, calmándolas. Se fue a sentar a una de las sillas frente a la cama, en donde él descansaba sentado a los pies.- ¿No vas a decir nada?-se sintió presionada.

-          No sé qué decir.

-          Yo te he pedido perdón.-Sandra asintió.

-          Y lo acepto.-él alzó una ceja, sorprendiéndose.

-          Me esperaba algo parecido por tu parte, la verdad.-ahora el gesto lo hizo ella.- No sé, pedirme perdón por desconfiar.

-          Tuve motivos, creo.

-          Sí, pero ya te dije que no eran válidos.

-          Pero eso no quita que los tuviese cuando reaccioné como reaccioné.

-          Seguiste igual después de explicarme. De hecho sigues igual.-Sandra llenó sus pulmones de oxígeno, retirándole la mirada para poder retenerlo un rato en su cuerpo. Lo soltó poco a poco.

-          Pues lo siento por desconfiar al verte con dos tías encima. La próxima vez me esperaré a que estéis en la cama metidos para hacerlo.-Kimi puso los ojos en blanco echándose hacia delante, apoyándose con los brazos en sus piernas. Resopló.

-          Está claro que sigues igual.

-          Está claro que tú no das tu brazo a torcer.-la miró sorprendido.

-          Creía que el venir aquí a pedirte perdón significaba algo.-ella le retiró de nuevo la mirada.- No sé qué quieres entonces que haga.

-          Nada, da igual.-se llevó la mano al rostro para masajear sus ojos, borrando la imagen de Kimi con esas dos chicas de su mente.- Dejémoslo ¿Sí? Esto no ha pasado.

-          En realidad es que no ha pasado nada, si te sirve de consuelo. Ni iba a pasar, insisto.

-          Vale, Kimi, ya está, por favor.-no quería seguir con aquello, y así lo demostró el largo silencio que mantuvieron tras aquella conversación. Para su disgusto la siguiente no fue mejor.

-          ¿Qué tal en Australia?

-          Bien…-hablaba con desgana.

-          ¿Sabes algo de Yai y Seb?-negó.

-          No desde finales de la semana pasada que hablé con ella. Estaban viendo hobbits.-Kimi frunció el ceño.- Seb la ha llevado a los paisajes de El Señor de los Anillos.

\-       Tu amiga es una friki.-ella asintió, guardando un silencio. Kimi la miraba esperando algo que no llegaba.- Me lo imaginé cuando hablé con ella por teléfono, pero veo que tú tampoco me lo quieres confirmar.-le miró frunciendo el ceño.- No se lo has dicho.-volvió a sentir la angustia en su pecho, la misma que cuando le vio tras la puerta. Negó.

-          No era el momento.

-          ¿Cuándo lo es? Porque empiezo a pensar que nunca.-Sandra cerró los ojos.

-          No empieces, por favor.

-          Creo que no te das cuenta lo mucho que me afecta a mí esta situación.

-          ¿Y tú?-se alteró.- ¿Te das cuenta tú de lo que me afecta a mí el decírselo? ¿Tanto te cuesta entender que necesito tiempo?

-          Sí, Sandra, resulta que todos estamos al tanto de lo que te cuesta decirle a tu amiga algo así. Sobre todo yo, llevo ya tiempo sabiéndolo.-hablaban con enfado.- Lo que da igual aquí es lo que piense yo, siempre te pones por delante.

-          Lógicamente, soy yo la que se lo tiene que decir—

-          ¿Por qué?-se levantó.- No sé, dime dónde lo pone escrito, porque eso supuestamente nos influye a los dos, y tú te has quedado con el papel protagonista y eres la única víctima.-Le miraba atónita.

-          ¿Perdona?

-          Desde el primer momento has sido tú la que has decidido el mantener todo en secreto, hasta cuando era un simple beso, has sido tú la que has decidido por los dos el no decir nada, y sigues decidiendo por los dos al no decírselo.-no era capaz de responderle, ni siquiera pestañeaba.- Me dijiste que se lo dirías en estas vacaciones.

-          Te dije que lo intentaría.-sentía su voz rota. Tragó saliva para evitar demostrarlo más.- Sólo te dije que lo intentaría.

-          Mucho compromiso por tu parte, gracias—

-          Kimi, esto es difícil para mí. Te dije que lo iba a intentar estas vacaciones, que por cierto no han acabado.

-          ¿Acaso lo has intentado?-volvía a no poder decirle nada.- En serio, dime que has ido a buscarla para decírselo y no has podido. Dime que has visto algo o la has oído decir algo al ir a hablar con ella que te ha hecho acojonarte y pensar que no era buena idea. Dímelo y entonces aceptaré que necesitas tiempo. Pero no me digas que lo has intentado cuando sé que vives encantada guardando esto en secreto a la que resulta ser la única amiga que tenemos en común y la única persona a la que yo querría decírselo.

-          Me gusta que te olvides de Seb.-buscaba la forma de escapar. Kimi no daba crédito a lo que oía.

-          ¿Se lo habrías querido decir a Seb si no nos hubiese pillado?-no dijo nada.- Sería bastante triste por tu parte decírselo a él antes que a ella.

-          Te estás metiendo en algo que no te incumbe, Kimi.-seguía sin creer su actitud.- Mi relación con Yai es cosa mía, yo decido si se lo digo o no.-estaba incrédulo.

-          ¿Y qué pasa con mi amistad con ella? ¿No te das cuenta de lo egoísta que estás siendo?

-          Si tanto te importa ves y díselo.-volvía a sentirse enfurecida.- Vamos, coge el teléfono y díselo. A ver en qué cambian las cosas para bien.-Kimi se giraba sobre sí mismo en busca de calma.

-          ¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre tú y yo?-ahora el gesto lo hacía ella.- Que yo se lo podría haber dicho en cualquier momento, para mi propio beneficio, pero sin embargo me lo he callado porque sé que tú no quieres. Sin embargo tú sólo has pensado en ti.

-          No digas más, soy una egoísta.-la conversación se le había ido de las manos hacía mucho tiempo, y Kimi empezaba a soportar bien poco estar allí.

-          Sí.-lo dijo con toda la sinceridad que sentía.- Y no te imaginas cuánto, porque no sólo lo eres en esto, sino que a la hora de hablarlo sigues buscando la forma de dejarme a mí o a los demás como los malos que te agobiamos.-se miraban transmitiéndose más cosas con la mirada de las que pudiesen hacer ya con la voz. Sandra mantenía en tensión su garganta, negándose dejarla hablar con esa voz rota que sentía en su interior.

-          Si soy una persona tan horrible no sé por qué te empeñas tanto en que haga público lo nuestro. No sé por qué querrías estar con alguien que se preocupa tan poco por ti.-el tono irónico que quería darle a su reproche se terminó dando de bruces contra ella, que aceptaba sus propias palabras como una queja de su conciencia moral a su comportamiento. Kimi la miraba completamente agotado.

-          Es una buenísima pregunta, sí.

Se quedó mirando sin pestañear el vacío que Kimi dejaba con su marcha de la habitación, sin moverse de su posición durante unos interminables minutos en los que se dedicaba a suplicar a su cuerpo no derrumbarse. Pero sus pasos la llevaron a la cama, buscando descanso, y en ella se dejó caer ahogando su rostro en su almohada, y con ello toda su angustia.

No supo el tiempo que estuvo tumbada sobre el colchón, pero su subconsciente seguía trayéndola de vuelta cada imagen que pudiese hacerla sentir frustrada ante su intento por mantenerse bien con Kimi. Arañaba la tela que cubría su almohada soltando contra ella su rabia, pero esta no se iba de su cuerpo ni a través de sus manos ni de su llanto. Sin motivo directo, sentía la necesidad de gritar a su amiga, culparla de algo de lo que formaba parte indirectamente, arrepintiéndose como nunca antes de que su amiga y Kimi pudiesen llegar a tener la relación que tenían.

Los golpes en la puerta volvían a alterarla, y esta vez decidió mirar el móvil para comprobar que no había recibido ninguna llamada que no hubiese sido consciente de oír. Eran las siete de la tarde, lo que hacía que su corazón se acelerase al no ser capaz de recordar cómo habían pasado tantas horas desde que Kimi estuvo en su dormitorio. Se levantó como pudo, apoyándose en la mesilla de noche para evitar que el mareo por su mal estado pudiese tirarla hacia atrás. Fue a abrir la puerta sin siquiera molestarse en limpiar el llanto de su rostro. Nico no esperó ni a que les ofreciese entrar.

-          Sandra.-se abalanzó sobre ella asustado, abrazándola, y ella se abrazó a él para caer en su llanto de nuevo.- San…-masajeaba su espalda intentando calmarla. Ella negaba, dejándose llevar por Nico hacia los pies de la cama. Dani iba tras ellos a paso lento.

-          Qué ha pasado…-se puso de cuclillas a su lado, cogiéndola de la mano, y ella siguió negando.

-          Por favor, no.-les suplicaba. Ellos aguardaban.

-          Sandra…

-          Dani, por favor dejadlo. No me habléis de él.-nunca la habían visto así, por lo que no sabían cómo reaccionar. Ambos la miraban con los nervios a flor de piel.– No lo hagáis. No quiero saber nada hasta que tenga que volver a verle, por favor.-Dani apretó su mano.- Por favor.

El estrés la hizo volver a caer en un llanto que corría por su rostro a mares. Nico no dudó en acercarse un poco más a ella para acogerla en su regazo y dejarla allí desahogarse. Estuvieron con ella durante lo que quedaba de tarde. No la hicieron hablar ni moverse, ni ellos lo hicieron por no molestarla. Sólo con la llegada de la hora de la cena ambos la ofrecieron ir a comer algo, pero Sandra se negó para quedarse en soledad en su dormitorio, del que les prometió saldría al día siguiente.

Accedieron a dejarla sola con la condición de que les abriese la puerta o contestase al teléfono en cuanto se pusiesen en contacto con ella, fuese la hora que fuese, a lo que ella cedió sin mucho interés. Cuando la hora de la cena hubo pasado decidió meterse en la ducha para al menos hacer algo que buscase distraerla. El calor que hacía en Mallorca la ayudó a provocar que su pelo se secase a una velocidad considerable mientras descansaba en la terraza, pero nda ayudaba a que su cabeza dejase de dar vueltas. Necesitaba desconectar para poder dormir, aunque fuese levemente, y sólo una persona podía hacerlo, aunque el motivo de ello fuese el causante de su situación.

-          Ey, hobbit.-saludaba con una voz lo más natural posible a una Yaiza que gritaba demasiado.

-          ¡¡Sandriiiita!!-la chica frunció el ceño, desconectando por un segundo de sus problemas por la intriga.

-          ¿Qué narices te pasa?

-          Estoy de fiesta.-Sandra se retiró el teléfono de la oreja para comprobar la hora. Se alarmó.

-          Mierda, tía ¿Qué hora es allí?

-          Ni idea, pero va a salir el sol en poco.-reía.- ¿O ya ha salido? No lo sé, estoy en un bar.

-          ¿Qué haces en un bar?

-          Tía, no lo sé.-reía.- En serio, Seb y yo hemos salido a cenar y no sé cómo hemos acabado aquí, pero a Seb le están dando una charla del quince un matrimonio alemán que no para de invitarnos a copas.-volvía a reír.

-          ¿Me tomas el pelo?-Sandra sentía que quería reír al imaginarlo.

-          No, no. Pero no estamos borrachos. Cuando no se dan cuenta tiramos la bebida a un paragüero.-rió otra vez.- Ay, mírale, si se me está muriendo ahí con la charla.-hablaba de Sebastian como si Sandra pudiese verle. Rió al imaginarse al chico sufriendo una conversación infumable.- ¿Qué tal?

-          Aquí… Descansando.

-          ¿Mucha fiesta?-temió que Yaiza le preguntase por Kimi, por lo que buscó una conversación que la despistase.

-          Sí, sí. Oye, cómo va lo de la fiesta de Dani. ¿Ya tenéis lo disfraces pedidos?-sabía la respuesta, pero oírlo de ella la ayudaría a despistarse.

-          Sí, desde el domingo que me dijo Dani que se podía.

-          ¿Va a ir de Batman?

-          ¡Sí!-rió de nuevo.

-          Tía, eres cruel, pobrecito.

-          Calla, que estará monísimo. Tú de Ivy ¿No?

-          Por supuesto.-oyó a Yaiza celebrarlo.

-          Así me gusta, _red_.-hizo referencia al mote que Harley Quinn usa con Poison Ivy, sacando una sonrisa a su amiga en Mallorca.- ¿Dani de qué irá?

-          Tía, será genial.-se levantó de la silla por la emoción. Su conversación con Yaiza claramente la estaba ayudando.- Va a ir de Loki, y Hülk irá de Thor.

-          ¡¿Me tomas el pelo?!

-          ¡No!

-          ¡Tía, me muero, es genial!

-          Y tanto, joder.

-          Pensaba que Nico iría de Hulk.

-          Y yo, pero Dani dice que no, y Dani decide.

-          ¿Nico no sabe nada?

-          Que va, bueno, ha habido movida porque él había organizado unas vacaciones por su parte con nosotros y nos peleamos con él. Pero las canceló para así celebrar la nuestra y resulta que el imbécil había pillado una suite en un hotel de Cancún.

-          ¿También?

-          Sí, ya te digo yo que aquí somos todos tontos.-Yaiza reía.- Y en fin, le tuvimos que decir dónde era el sitio, pero no sabe nada de la fiesta.

-          Jo, qué guay. Y, oye, lo de los trajes… ¿Cómo funciona?

-          ¿De qué?

-          Pues que nosotros los hemos pedido pero no nos han preguntado a dónde lo mandan.

-          ¡Oh, oh! Tranquila, Dani me contó el primer día que los mandarán todos al hotel el mismo día. El viernes por la tarde estarán todos allí, así que el jueves todos lo han de haber pedido.

-          ¿Quiénes vamos?

-          Dani dice que todos, aunque de momento confirmados así guays… ¿Jenson y Lewis? Nico también, claro y bueno, Fernando.

-          ¡Ay qué bien!

-          Y Felipe, Guti… Muchos, muchos.

-          Me muero de ganas de ver los disfraces de la gente.

-          Yo me muero de ganas de ver a Seb y reírme de él vestido de murciélago.

-          Dejad de reíros de él, joder…-notó que Yaiza bajaba el tono de voz, riéndose por ello.

-          Anda, tonta, si los disfraces son para eso.

-          Pues no, yo me disfrazo porque—

-          Vale, Yai.-reía.- Da igual. Me alegro de no haberte despertado. ¿Qué vais a hacer lo que os queda de vacaciones?

-          Pues mañana acabamos de ver los sitios turísticos de los hobbits, como dices tú, así que lo demás pues mirar algo y descansar.

-          ¿Cuándo iréis para Cancún?

-          Seb dice que miraremos para llegar el viernes por la mañana.

-          Bien, bien. No os queda mucho de disfrutar entonces…

-          Que va… Pero da igual, hemos visto todo lo que queríamos, sólo nos falta una cosa y está pillada, así que bien. Me muero de ganas de ir al a fiesta, en serio.

-          Y yo…-ambas miraban al techo imaginándose sobre él el posible evento.- Bueno, bonita, que te dejo.

-          Vale, ya hablamos el jueves para decirnos cuando llegamos y tal.

-          Me parece perfecto. Un besazo.

-          Otro para ti.-colgó con una sensación de tranquilidad que la animaba a meterse en la cama y no salir hasta el día siguiente, y se vio beneficiado de ese estado para dormirse nada más apoyar la cabeza en la almohada. Yaiza por su parte se mordía el labio aguantando la risa al ver a Sebastian sin escapatoria. Se acercó a él y fingió bostezar.- ¿Nos vamos ya?-le preguntó, y Sebastian dio un salto del sofá.

-          ¡Sí, sí!-se giró al matrimonio y se despidió de ellos con mucha amabilidad pero sin darles tiempo a contestar. Salieron del local rumbo al hotel en el cual cayeron rendidos nada más llegar a la habitación.

El cansancio del día anterior, en especial de la fiesta nocturna, les impidió ir con ánimo a la última cita turística que les quedaba por delante, pero una vez llegaron a ella Yaiza empezó a disfrutar como si se tratase de la primera. Hacía fotos por todos lados, como siempre, y esta vez Sebastian se entretenía en sacarle fotos a ella con su móvil sin que se diese cuenta. Sólo para guardar con él la imagen de la chica siendo la persona más feliz del mundo.

Como bien le dijo Sandra a la chica, les quedaba poco tiempo de disfrutar en Nueva Zelanda, pero aun así el jueves por la tarde tenían todo preparado para coger un avión que les dejase en Cancún a media mañana del viernes gracias al vuelo sin escalas en el que viajaban.

-          Es la primera vez que vuelo en un avión privado.-Yaiza daba saltos antes de entrar al aeropuerto. Sebastian reía.

-          Tampoco te emociones, no es un yet privado. Sólo he—

-          Da igual. Es para nosotros solos.-se abrazó a él.

-          Cómo te gusta a ti esta vida ¿Eh?-Yaiza rió ahora, dándole un beso.- ¿Te ha gustado el viaje?-le sonrió sin dejar de mirar sus ojos. Asintió.

-          Ha sido perfecto.

-          Me alegro.

-          ¿A ti te ha gustado? Sé que preferías la playa, y de hecho vamos a una ahora.-rieron.

-          Me ha encantado. Aunque no soy de hobbits, pero oye…-se encogió de hombros, y ella le dio un beso tras reír.- Este país la verdad es que es increíble por todos lados.

-          Lo sé…

-          Pero ahora vamos a Cancún, eso va a ser mejor.-sonrió como un niño y ella empezó a negar.

-          Alemanes, os dan playa y ya os vuelven locos.

-          ¿Tú sabes lo que es vivir en Alemania? Cuando sale el sol se convierte en fiesta nacional.

-          Anda, exagerado, vamos.-cogió las maletas para ir hacia la puerta de embarque, aún riendo el comentario de Sebastian. Entraron al avión que en efecto era para ellos dos solos y Yaiza empezó a recorrer la zona VIP incrédula.- ¿Esto es para nosotros?-Sebastian la miraba admirando su sorpresa.

-          Sí.

-          Ay, yo quiero uno.

-          Tú quieres muchas cosas pero luego si te las regalo me dices que no.-le miró riendo.

-          No me regales un avión, por favor.

-          Tranquila.-fue riendo hacia una de las butacas gigantes para dejarse caer en ella. A los pocos segundos Yaiza fue a su lado.

-          Esto es enorme.

-          Y aun así las butacas están pegadas.-Daba patadas a la de adelante.

-          No te quejes tanto, que nos llevan directitos a Cancún, sin escalas.

-          ¿Y si nos quedamos sin combustible? Todo para que no pierdas un día, arriesgo mi vida por ti, fíjate.

-          Oh, qué bonito, lo dice el piloto de Fórmula 1 que arriesga su vida por diversión cada fin de semana.-Sebastian rió.

-          Le quitas el romanticismo a todo lo que digo, joder.-le dio un manotazo.

-          Es que no sabes ser romántico.-se acurrucó en su lado con la cara pegada al lateral de la de él, dándole besos por la mejilla en dirección al cuello.

-          Quita, anda.-la retiró al ver que la azafata de la zona venía a pedirles que se pusiesen el cinturón, a lo que ella accedió con rostro poco agradable.

-          Si esto es para nosotros por qué nos molestan.-él reía, mirando a la azafata perderse de vista.

-          Te quejas mucho tú ¿Eh?

-          Habló el de las butacas pegadas…-imitó su gesto dándole una patada a la de en frente, haciéndole reír. Sebastian a la vez daba un leve codazo a la chica en señal de protesta.

-          Yo me quejo por cosas importantes. Deja a la pobre muchacha que haga su trabajo.-señalaba a la lejanía como si allí estuviese la azafata. Yaiza hizo una mueca de disgusto a la vez que alzaba una ceja. Se llevó las manos al cinturón y se deshizo de él.- ¿Qué haces, loca?

-          No nos vamos a caer ni nada, relájate.

-          Si relajado estoy.-Yaiza se volvió a pegar a él, solo que esta vez empezó a darle besos por el cuello de forma más decidida y veloz, apoyada con una rodilla sobre el asiento y la otra dejándola sobre Sebastian. El chico se alteró por el cambio repentino de guión.- V-vale, ahora no lo estoy.-intentaba separarse de ella.- ¿Q-qué haces?

-          Dar una cabezadita ¿No lo ves?-exageraba la broma con un rostro de incertidumbre. Sebastian tragó saliva al ver que la chica volvía a besarle por todos lados.

-          Y-yai, por favor, que no estamos solos.

-          Oh, cierto.-Yaiza se puso de rodillas sobre el asiento para mirar al avión.- Hay tanta gente en nuestro avión privado que como me mueva a lo mejor muero aplastada.-él negaba con los ojos en blanco, pero su tranquilidad repentina volvió a esfumarse cuando la chica volvió a agacharse para besarle, esta vez en los labios. Sebastian empezó a dar golpes sobre el reposabrazos cuando sintió la mano de la chica en su abdomen.

-          Y-yai, q-que no, para.

-          Schss.

-          N-no me mandes callar.-decía como podía entre beso y beso.- C-como venga la azafata ya veras tú—

-          Ya se guardará ella de pisar esta zona.-volvía a besar su cuello y a acariciar su vientre.

-          ¿Q-qué va a pasar si lo hace? ¿La v-vas a m-matar?-Yaiza se retiró de su cuello para mirarle con una ceja alzada y esta vez su cabeza fue a acompañar a su mano hacia la entrepierna del chico, que daba un brinco.- ¡N-no, no, no!- intentaba retirar su cabeza pero Yaiza le daba manotazos a la vez que volvía a su pantalón para desabrocharlo y liberarle. Sebastian miraba por encima de la butaca de en frente esperando no ver a ningún miembro de la tripulación mientras ella seguía su camino.- Y-yai, por favor, no.

-          Schss.-volvía a mandarle callar y él a tragar saliva.

-          Y-yai, ya s-sabes que yo n-no te suelo pedir que p-pares, por favoo-o-o-or.-Se llevó una mano a la boca y la otra al reposabrazos para agarrarse a él cuando sintió la boca de Yaiza rodeando su miembro. Volvía a mirar alterado por encima de la butaca. Deseaba mandarla parar de nuevo, pero el placer que empezaba a sentir le impedía poder hablar.- Y-yai.-sollozaba a la vez que clavaba sus uñas en la piel del reposabrazos. Cerraba los ojos intentando concentrarse en no sentir nada, pero era incapaz, por lo que acababa dando golpes de nuevo en el lateral del asiento aumentando su nerviosismo. La chica por su parte seguía subiendo y bajando a lo largo de su miembro sin preocuparle el lugar ni el momento, alegrándose de su acción cada vez que sentía al chico moverse en el asiento por la agonía que se creaba en su interior. Por comodidad decidió bajar de su asiento para colocarse entre las piernas del chico, las cuales separaba para moverse con mayor facilidad. Sebastian no aceptó esa nueva posición y menos cuando la boca de la chica volvía a recorrerle, por lo que decidió taparse la suya de nuevo para evitar soltar algún grito de placer mientras que volvía a aporrear el reposabrazos. A los pocos segundos decidió liberar su boca para poder abrirla y buscar aire, pero volvía pronto a cerrarla cuando su garganta lo único que quería era expulsar sonidos.- Y-yai te lo supli-i-i-co.-cada vez que la pedía parar ella aumentaba su ritmo, y él se movía más en la butaca. Volvió a mirar hacia la lejanía esperando no ver a la azafata, pero en uno de los pasillos vio cruzar de espaldas a ellos a una de las chicas, lo que hizo que se alterase aún más y llevase su pierna a la butaca de en frente para darle una patada involuntaria. El golpe provocó que la mesilla anclada al respaldo del asiento se soltase y diese de lleno en la cabeza de Yaiza, que se soltaba de su miembro para mirarle boquiabierta y molesta.- P-perdón, perdón.-se acercaba a ella intentando ver si la había hecho algo, pero Yaiza le dio un manotazo.

-          Desagradecido.

-          ¡Ha sido sin querer! L-lo prometo.-se echaba un poco más adelante para anclar de nuevo la mesilla.- B-bueno, al menos has parado, así que-e-e-e Y-yai por Dios, no.-Se pegaba de nuevo a su respaldo al sentir la boca de Yaiza recorriéndole de nuevo. Llevó sus dos manos a la cara para taparla y agonizar en silencio, aceptando así que no había remedio.- Yai esto no va a acaba-ar bien.-sollozaba. Yaiza decidió mirarle mientras seguía jugando. Él negaba pidiendo que no lo hiciese.- Yai q-que no, por favor.

-          Por qué.-le preguntó mientras ahora le masajeaba.

-          P-porque no, porque nos pueden ver.-ella negaba con un gesto pícaro que le ponía demasiado nervioso.- Deja de hacer eso.

-          El qué.-movió sus manos con mayor dedicación. Él se encogió en el asiento.

-          E-eso.

-          Por qué.

-          ¡Joder, Yai!-su vientre se encogía demasiado a causa del placer.- P-pues porque no, déjalo ya.

-          Aún no he acabado.

-          P-pero estás a p-punto y no q-quiero.

-          Pero si esa es la mejor parte, tontorrón.-él sollozaba mientras Yaiza seguía moviendo sus manos.

-          Lo es, pero aquí no.-Yaiza reía al imaginarse a Sebastian a punto de llorar por el placer.

-          ¿Aquí no?

-          No, joder, no me quiero correr aquí, que nos van a ver.-dio un brinco de sorpresa al ver que Yaiza se ponía en pie, aún entre sus piernas. La miraba atónito y asustado.

-          Entonces vamos.-le cogió de la mano y tiró de él, levantándole de la butaca.

-          ¡¿Qué coño haces?!-la susurraba a voces mientras que con su mano libre intentaba subirse el pantalón.

-          ¿Te preocupa que nos vean? Pues no nos verán.-llegaron al final del pasillo y Yaiza empujó a Sebastian al baño, tirándole sobre la taza nada más entrar, cual trapo.- Joder, hasta los baños son lujosos en este avión.-miró atónita el cuartito mientras Sebastian la miraba a ella sin pestañear sentado sobre la tapa. Yaiza volvió a él.- Sigamos.-él negaba pero era incapaz de poner resistencia a la chica, que volvía a estar entre sus piernas para volver a jugar con su boca.

-          Q-qué te he hecho yo...-pedía clemencia y ella se sonreía.

-          ¿Acaso no te gusta?-él asentía.

-          ¿¡Acaso te he dicho yo que no!?

-          Me has pedido que pare...-jugaba de nuevo con sus manos.

-          N-no me gusta tener orgasmos delante de una tripulación de avión, Yai.-ella se sonrió.

-          A ti te gusta tener orgasmos sean como sean.-Sebastian soltó media risa entre sus sollozos por el comentario.

-          Te odio, te lo juro…

-          Ni aunque lo intentases podrías odiarme.-El placer que le recorría cada vez era más intenso, y aun así sentía que no quería llegar a experimentarlo del todo pese al estar escondidos. Abrió los ojos para mirarla, aún dedicada a su labor, y negaba con rabia al verse inmerso en eso y al disfrutarlo tanto. No aguantaba más, así que se incorporó hacia delante para retirar a Yaiza de ahí abajo, alterándola ahora. Se puso de pie y tiró de ella, y una vez la tenía de frente la giró para tenerla de espaldas y la empujó hacia la pared de su lado. Mientras la chica intentaba girarse para buscar una explicación, él tiraba de los pantalones y ropa interior de ella hacia abajo y la empujaba de nuevo hacia la pared evitando así su vuelta. Antes de que pudiese rechistar, Yaiza dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás al sentirle entrar en su cuerpo. La urgencia de Sebastian hacía que sus movimientos fuesen veloces, haciendo que el cuerpo de Yaiza entrase en juego de forma rápida. Al contrario que él, ella no buscaba silenciar su placer, lo que hacía que Sebastian llegase de manera aún más temprana a su orgasmo. El sentirlo le hizo debilitarse de golpe, pero el placer seguía con él gracias al calor que le proporcionaba el cuerpo de la chica, por lo que no dejó de moverse en ella mientras que siguiese requiriendo su participación. Agarraba su cintura con fuerza, sabiendo que aunque apretaba sus dedos en su piel no la hacía ningún daño. Ahogaba todas sus fuerzas en llevarla a ella al orgasmo, dándoselo en el momento perfecto. Descansó tras ello apoyando su frente en el hombro de la chica, que a su vez dejaba caer de nuevo su cabeza hacia atrás para buscar la misma tranquilidad que él. A Sebastian le temblaban las piernas y carecía de fuerzas suficientes como para poder ayudarse de ellas y regresar a su butaca del avión, pero su cuerpo aún le permitía sonreírse al recordar que, hasta hace unas semanas, Yaiza pretendía estar un mes entero sin esos momentos que ambos tanto disfrutaban.


	131. Errores de principiante

No borró su cara de incredulidad desde que bajó del taxi hasta que llegó al hall del hotel, en donde esta aumentó notablemente. Daba vueltas sobre sí mismo intentando comprender qué hacía allí, pero la amplitud de aquella estancia le requería mayor concentración. Se apoyó en el manillar de su maleta mientras analizaba todo el lujo que le rodeaba, del cual disfrutaba en soledad ya que sólo dos miembros del personal del hotel andaban por su alrededor.

Las dos personas que le acompañaban por allí le miraban con la misma incredulidad que él al hotel, y por ello alargaban el momento de acercarse a preguntar si necesitaba algo. Cancelaron su estrategia cuando le vieron marchar hacia la zona de descanso para dejarse caer en un sofá en el que desde su punto de vista cabrían cerca de ocho personas. Le dejaron con su soledad y su intriga durante cerca de una hora, cuando tuvieron que abortar de nuevo su idea de acercársele al verle levantarse hacia la puerta en busca de las dos personas que llegaban.

-          ¿Qué coño pintamos aquí?

-          ¡¡¡Kimi!!!-Yaiza soltó la maleta sin importarle el ruido que hacía contra el suelo de mármol con el manillar para lanzarse a los brazos del chico. Se colgó de su cuello, teniendo que cogerla en el aire para que los dos no acabasen estampados al igual que la maleta.

-          Relájate, venga.-la bajó.- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Insisto.-miraba a Sebastian, ya que Yaiza seguía abrazada a él de una forma u otra.

-          No lo sé, pero estoy alucinando.-Sebastian miraba el hall del hotel de la misma forma que Kimi había hecho antes.- Esto es enorme. ¿Al final sí que venimos todos?-preguntaba a Yaiza, que se encogía de hombros sin soltarse de Kimi.

-          Sandra anoche me dijo que Dani insiste en que sí, pero no me ha dado nombres.

-          Aun así esto es demasiado grande.-Kimi insistía.- Si esto es el hall no quiero imaginarme donde quieran organizar la fiesta.

-          Habláis de esto como si no hubieseis estado en hoteles de lujo, y permitidme dudarlo.-Kimi rió.

-          He estado, en muchos de hecho, pero no para organizar una fiesta de disfraces de un día. Me parece excesivo.

-          ¿Qué más os da? Es una fiesta.-alzó el brazo con el que no se agarraba al finlandés.

-          Que sí, que está muy bien, pero creo que en Red Bull deberán subirle el sueldo a tu compi –miró a Sebastian- después de pagar todo esto.

-          Tiene que haber truco, si no…

-          Yo quiero ver el dormitorio.-dio unos saltitos antes de separarse de Kimi y tiró hacia la recepción. Los dos se quedaron frente a la entrada, desde donde seguían observando el hall.

-          Se lo ha currado Dani, sí.-Kimi asintió a Sebastian.- ¿Qué tal por Mallorca?-no dejaban de analizar la gran habitación. Kimi llenó sus pulmones de oxígeno pensando su respuesta.

-          No muy bien.

-          ¿En qué sentido?-su respuesta hizo que Sebastian mirase definitivamente a Kimi, que se negaba a alejar su mirada del hall.-¿Sandra?-bajó la voz inconscientemente, como con miedo a que una Yaiza a cien metros pudiese oírle. Kimi asintió.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-          Creo que se ha vuelto a ir a la mierda todo.

-          ¿Crees?

-          Hubo movida.-Sebastian esperaba al lado la historia mientas Kimi seguía negándose a mirarle.- Se encontraron con Evan y Evan les invitó a una fiesta que tenía montada en el barco, y bueno Sandra me pilló con dos pavas encima que no sé ni quién son aún, pero bueno.-Sebastian le miraba sin querer creerle. Se decidió a explicarse pese a que ni siquiera le había mirado para comprobar su gesto.- No estaba haciendo nada. Ellas sí, claramente, tonteaban como hacen todas, pero yo no iba a hacer nada, como siempre. Pero Sandra apareció, nos vio y se cabreó.

-          Joder.-negaba aún con incredulidad, lo que llevó a Kimi finalmente a mirarle con cansancio.- ¿Cuándo vas a aprender a—

-          Qué no te ha quedado claro de que no estaba haciendo nada.

-          Oye, sé cómo son tus fiestas, y las tías siempre se te suben encima y tú encantado.

-          Hombre, para no estarlo.-Sebastian no daba crédito.- ¿Me has visto alguna vez hacer algo con alguna?

-          No.-estaba con los brazos en jarra, dispuesto a darle una reprimenda a su amigo.

-          Entonces no sé por qué te pones así.

-          Pues porque estás con Sandra.

-          No. No lo estaba, no te inventes películas. Sabes que no lo estaba. Y aunque lo estuviese no estaba haciendo nada. Se lo expliqué pero dio igual.-Sebastian seguía mirándole con rabia.- ¿Quieres dejar de poner esa cara? ¿Acaso Yai no se pone a bailar con todo el mundo sin buscar nada?

-          ¿A qué viene esa comparación?

-          A que todos tenemos nuestras cosas, pero no significa que queramos algo con ello. Yo dejo que las tías me entren, pero nunca hago nada con ellas, y menos ahora.

-          Cómo que menos ahora.

-          A ver, joder, que no iba a hacer nada y menos ese día, yo que sé, no estaba con Sandra pero tampoco estaba…-se encogía de hombros.- soltero, o lo que sea. No iba a hacer como Yai, que se tiró a Lewis cuando—

-          Deja las comparaciones porque no estás consiguiendo nada con ellas.-Kimi aceptó haciendo un gesto con las manos lo que le pedía.

-          En fin, que no hice nada. Era una fiesta, las tías se me acercaron, yo las dejé, pero no iba a hacer nada. Pero ella se pensó que sí, y pues hubo movida.

-          Normal.

-          Sea lo que sea no fue eso lo que lo jodió todo.-Sebastian puso los ojos en blanco.- Me gustaría que dejases de culparme antes de saber qué ha pasado.

-          Conmigo no funciona así, ya sabes que yo te juzgo antes de saber las cosas porque me suele ir bien así.-pasó de sus brazos en jarra a cruzarlos en señal de rechazo.

-          Discutimos porque no quiere decírselo a Yai.-Sebastian los descruzó aceptando su error. Metió las manos en el bolsillo y asintió.

-          Sé que no se lo ha dicho.

-          Ya, lógicamente, has estado con Yai dos semanas.

-          No te dije nada porque bueno, no pensaba—

-          Nada, no le des vueltas a eso. Sabía que no se lo había contado precisamente porque Yai no me ha dicho nada.-Sebastian asintió.

-          ¿Por qué no se lo ha dicho? Pensaba que en Australia—

-          Eso pensábamos todos, pero sigue empeñada en decir que es cosa suya.-Sebastian se mordía el labio por la rabia.

-          ¿Qué vas a hacer?-Kimi se encogió de hombros.

-          Joderme, pero no voy a estar con ella si Yai no se puede enterar.-ambos miraban a Yaiza, que hablaba con la mujer tras el mostrador con cara de impaciencia.- Ya no sé si estoy siendo yo el egoísta o qué, pero en fin.-Kimi se llevó la mano a la cabeza para remover su pelo y hacer algo con el brazo que le permitiese soltar tensión. Sebastian negaba.

-          No pienses eso. Es normal que te pongas así. También entiendo su postura en parte, que se sienta agobiada, pero bueno… Si se lo hubiese dicho en su momento no estaríais así, y tú menos.-Kimi asintió.- ¿Acabasteis muy mal?-asintió de nuevo.- Venían a media mañana…-Kimi suspiró sin mucho esmero.- Va, no te comas la cabeza-le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.- Con suerte lo habláis de nuevo y ale.

-          ¿Tú qué tal con esta?-decidió cambiar de tema mientras ambos volvían a observar a Yaiza. Sebastian resopló, haciendo que Kimi riese.- ¿Tanta guerra ha dado?

-          No, no, si ha estado genial, pero estoy molido de ver cosas.

-          Te has acostumbrado a la vida de tumbona y playa, y así no se puede.-asentía riendo.- ¿Le gustó la sorpresa entonces?

-          Joder. En mi vida había acertado tanto con algo.-Kimi rió.- Pensaba que de hecho se enfadaría por tener que venir aquí, pero ni eso.

-          Y qué, se ha portado bien después del detalle o qué.-le desplazaba hacia un lado dándole con la cadera. Sebastian le miraba con agobio.

-          Te digo que tiene más problema que yo esta, luego dice de estar sin hacerlo. Le da algo.

-          Habéis vuelto a la rutina, entonces.-Sebastian negó.

-          No, es gracioso porque cuando le da, le da pero bien, pero si el que quiero hacerlo soy yo me para los pies y dice que me desenfreno.-Kimi reía.

-          ¿Cuántas en dos semanas?-Sebastian pensó, alzando una mano para empezar a contar.

-          ¿Seis? Creo que seis. Que no son muchos si lo piensas, pero contando con que no hemos parado quietos...-Kimi negó aún riendo.- La última en el avión, lo que te digo, desenfrenada.

-          No te quejes y disfruta, anda.-señalaba con la cabeza a la chica, que venía de vuelta a ellos con las maletas dando más saltitos.

-          Ya tengo las habitaciones.-le dio una tarjeta a cada uno.

-          ¿La mía también?

-          Sí, no querían dármela, desconfiados.

-          Yo desconfiaría de ti también.-le sacó la lengua a Kimi.

-          Bueno, pues luego te vemos.-cogió a Sebastian de la mano, que a su vez tiraba de su maleta con la otra.- Vamos a instalarnos.

-          ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

-          Calla y tira.-Sebastian puso los ojos en blanco dejándose llevar por la chica, que no dejó de tirar de él hasta que cruzaron la puerta de su habitación. Los dos estaban boquiabiertos.- ¿Me estás diciendo que Dani ha pagado una como esta a todo el mundo?-Sebastian no pestañeaba.- ¿Tanto cobráis?

-          No puede haber pagado esto. Quiero decir, le habrán ayudado porque si lo ha hecho se ha arruinado seguro.-se miraron sin saber qué decir.- Estoy flipando, eh.

-          Y yo, y yo…-Yaiza se asomó al balcón para ver el mar que quedaba justo frente a ellos.- Dios mío, es que esto es alucinante.

-          No hay hobbits, pero tiene encanto.-le dio un codazo suave como protesta.

-          Ven, anda, que te quiero enseñar algo.-volvió a tirar de él, parándose esta vez frente a la maleta para sacar unos papeles. A los pocos segundos volvió a coger su mano para echar a andar.- Vamos a ir a ver una cosa, así que vendremos en un rato.

-          ¿Ya vamos a ir de turismo? Pero que acabamos de llegar.

-          Calla, confía en mí.-se dejó de nuevo tirar hasta la calle, en donde cogieron un taxi que les llevó por la carretera más cercana a la costa durante gran parte de la mañana. Sebastian no entendía nada, pero se dejaba llevar por el conductor y las indicaciones de la chica, que compartían idioma dejándole a un lado.- Vale, hemos llegado.-le dio unas palmadas en la mano para animarle a bajar cuando el coche hubo parado. Le volvió a decir algo al conductor que no pudo entender, pero se reunió con ella en apenas unos segundos.

-          ¿De qué habéis ido hablando todo el camino?

-          Cosas.-tiró de su mano hasta recorrer un paseo y ponerse en lo alto de una colina junto al mar.

-          ¿Me has traído a ver la playa? Porque se veía desde la puerta del hotel.-Yaiza le miró molesta.

-          Oye, podrías dejar de quejarte ¿No? Si te hubiese traído para eso me habrías destrozado.-él rió pasando su brazo por su hombro para acercarla a él.- No, no te he traído para eso, no te preocupes.

-          Para qué, a ver.-ponía interés y ella intentó dejar su mal humor repentino a un lado.

-          Mira –se puso de puntillas.- ¿Ves aquel grupito de edificios altos?-Sebastian fijó la mirada para diferenciarlo.

-          Sí…

-          Pues eso es Punta Cancún. O sea eso no, la zona, la playa.

-          Ahá…

-          Es una de las más importantes de Cancún.-Sebastian sentía con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Ya lo sabías?

-          No, no, pero me lo he imaginado al haber tantos hoteles.

-          Pues sí, tiene muchos hoteles… Y hay uno que es enorme y que tiene como casitas o habitaciones privadas que no están en el hotel pero están a lo largo de Cancún y todo eso.-Sebastian seguía frunciendo el ceño.- Resulta que por lo visto Dani y Sandra tuvieron bronca con Nico, con Hülk digo, porque él reservó una suite super lujosa que pertenece a ese hotel para ir los tres este fin de por su cumpleaños. Porque él no sabe nada de la fiesta ni nada de eso, y está allí, en Punta Cancún. Y no le devuelven el dinero porque al ser tan lujosa no se puede.-Sebastian rió.

-          No te digo que no sea interesante saber lo torpes que son entre ellos, pero… ¿Me has traído aquí –señaló el suelo, dejando claro que se encontraban notablemente lejos de la imagen que veían en la distancia.- para contarme y enseñarme eso?-señaló ahora con el dedo a la lejanía. Ella negó, llevándose las manos a la espalda con una sonrisa.

-          Te he traído para enseñarte dónde nos quedaremos el domingo, el lunes y el martes.-se tapaba la mitad de la cara con los papeles de la reserva. Sólo se le veían los ojos, con los que observaba a un Sebastian petrificado.

-          ¿Qué?-tardó en preguntarlo, y no lo hizo con el tono de voz que más alegría provocó en Yaiza, que bajó los papeles con una sonrisa tímida.

-          La suite, la que cogió Nico. Hablé con Sandra ayer para que hablase con él y pidiese un cambio de nombre, porque aunque canceló sigue estando reservada a su nombre y ¡Me lo han dado!-alzó los brazos antes de volver a bajar los papeles para taparse de la emoción. Sebastian seguía igual de atónito y serio, y Yaiza empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-          ¿Es una broma, no?-Yaiza negó con la misma timidez con la que sonreía, bajando de nuevo los papeles de su boca. Sebastian se los quitó con furia y empezó a leerlos, alterándose.- Yai.-se llevó la mano a la cabeza.- Yai, qué coño has hecho.

-          ¿C-cómo?-no entendía nada. Sebastian leía los papeles y ella intentaba acompañarle para averiguar el problema.- S-son los de la reserva, viene con mi nombre ya y b-bueno—

-          Yai.-el chico giró uno de los papeles, el que más le alarmó. Volvió a llevarse la mano libre a la cabeza mientras daba vueltas enfurecido.- ¿¡A ti que cojones se te pasa por la cabeza cuando haces estas cosas?!-no era capaz ni de pestañear ni de responderle. Él volvió a mirar los papeles incrédulo mientras ella temblaba.

-          Q-qué pasa…-él negaba cerrando los ojos.- P-pensé que t-te gustaría—

-          Cuánto dinero te has gastado.-ella tragó saliva y bajó la mirada.- Dime que no lo has pagado, sea lo que sea dime que no.-le miró avergonzada.

-          P-pagué a Nico lo que le correspondía ayer y también hice el ingreso al hotel por los gastos de más.-Sebastian volvió a llevarse la mano a la cabeza angustiado.

-          ¡¿Tú estás loca?!

-          ¿Se puede saber qué pasa?

-          ¡¿Acaso no ves lo que cuesta?! ¡Yai, esto no es un jodido viaje a Mallorca!

-          Lo sé.-se negaba a participar en una conversación a gritos.- P-precisamente por eso quería pasar unos días contigo, p-porque sé que te gusta y—

-          Cuánto dinero te has gastado.-tenía los brazos en jarra y la miraba alterado. Ella bajó la mirada.- Yai, contéstame.

-          No te importa.

-          Dímelo.-la chica abría la boca pero no decía nada, asustada.

-          T-todo lo que tenía ahorrado. -Sebastian se dio la vuelta para apoyarse en uno de los troncos de madera que servían de barandilla en esa colina.- P-pero me da igual, en serio, no tengo gastos y he de cobrar en nada…-Paseaba las manos por la cabeza buscando calma. Tardó unos segundos en darse de nuevo la vuelta.

-          Llama y que lo cancelen ahora mismo.-ella negó.- Yai, no me jodas, vas a—

-          No se puede cancelar. Ya te lo he dicho antes… A Nico no le dejaron…-Sebastian volvió a girarse y esta vez pasó más tiempo apoyado en la madera.- Es un regalo…-él negaba de espaldas.

-          En qué momento te pareció buena idea quedarte sin dinero como regalo.-no le respondía, por lo que se giró para mirarla de nuevo.- En serio, dímelo, porque no sé qué te hace pensar que a mí me gusta algo así.

-          ¿Qué más da?-negaba agobiada.- Es mi dinero, Seb, yo quería hacerlo, sabes que no gasto nada de dinero de lo que gano y tú me has llevado a Nueva Zelanda—

-          Yo puedo permitirme llevarte a Nueva Zelanda.-no quería alterarse más, pero hablaba de forma violenta. Ella se mantenía de brazos cruzados, intentando defenderse.- Yo puedo permitirme hacer lo que me de la puta gana, como si quiero pagar esa puta suite por dos semanas. Pero tú no.

-          Pero ese es mi problema...

-          No, Yai, no es tu problema, es el de los dos—

-          Es mi dinero ¿No?

-          Pero estamos juntos, por tanto tus problemas son mis problemas, y las tonterías que haces o haga yo nos influyen a ambos, y esto es una auténtica gilipollez. Lo que has hecho es de no pensar las cosas.-ella miraba al suelo mordiéndose el labio para no llorar.- No sé cómo coño se te ocurre.

-          Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que es un regalo.-protestaba entre sollozos.- Tú puedes regalarme cosas, llevarme a sitios, y si protesto te enfadas. ¿Qué he hecho yo por ti? Nada, y por una cosa que hago vas y te pones así y a gritarme de todo. Son cuatro días, no te he comprado una casa ¿Sabes? –no podía evitar llorar al hablar, y más viéndole a él parado con gesto furioso. Negó.- No me puedo creer que seas así.-echó a andar por el mismo camino dejándole atrás.

Sebastian negó otra vez mientras buscaba una calma que no le llegaba. A los pocos minutos regresó por el camino que ella había tomado dándose cuenta de que el taxi seguía allí, esperándoles. Yaiza estaba dentro, sentada atrás aún llorando. Sebastian fue poco a poco hasta el coche para meterse y esperar a que este se pusiese en marcha. Yaiza habló al conductor, de nuevo con voz rota, y el hombre puso el motor en marcha sin dejar de observar el panorama por el espejo.

Cuando llegaron la chica salió corriendo hacia el hotel al contrario que un Sebastian que se tomaba finalmente todo con calma. Entró por la puerta y vio allí Yaiza negándole una explicación sobre su estado a una Sandra que la miraba alterada, al igual que Dani y Nico, que la acompañaba. Yaiza miró a Sebastian antes de marcharse de allí, dejando que los tres se girasen al alemán.

-          ¿Qué coño pasa ahora?-Sandra se mostraba furiosa sin saber qué había pasado. El chico negaba, sintiendo que la calma volvía a abandonarle. Sandra le reprochaba pero no la escuchaba. Se puso frente a Nico, ignorándola.

-          ¿Cómo coño se te ocurre dejar que te pague la habitación?-Nico le miraba atónito, al igual que los otros dos.- Va, dime, cómo puedes tener tan poca vergüenza de dejar que te la pague. ¿Tan carcomido estás por dentro que te da ya completamente igual?-se pegaba a él para no tener que alzar la voz, haciendo que Dani tuviese que ir a meterse en medio.

-          Seb, relájate.

-          No te metas.-le echó a un lado.- ¿De qué coño vas?

-          ¿Qué coño te pasa?-Nico no entendía nada. Sebastian negó.

-          Eres increíble.-se giró a Sandra.- Y tú también.

-          ¿Yo? ¿Perdona?

-          ¿¡En serio os pareció algo normal dejarla pagar una jodida suite que la ha dejado sin dinero?! –se centró en Sandra.- ¿En serio, Sandra, acaso no tienes tú el mismo dinero que ella y no veías venir el gasto que supondría? ¿Tu amiga te viene diciéndote sus planes y tú vas y la dejas arruinarse?-la chica negaba incrédula.

-          Resulta que es su jodida vida y hace lo que quiere, y me parece perfecto por cierto, está en su derecho.-él asentía.

-          Ya entiendo.-no era capaz de estarse quieto.- Como no es tu dinero ni tu vida qué más da lo que haga. Es su jodido problema.-dividía su mirada entre Nico y la chica.- Me parece increíble.

-          Creo que estás siendo un poco injusto con ellos, la idea era de Yai no de—

-          Dani, mira.-no quería escucharle a él.- No te metas en esto. Ya he hablado lo que tenía que hablar con ella, así que ahora la tomo con quien me de la gana.

-          Qué maduro por tu parte.-Sandra seguía sin aceptar su regañina. Sebastian la miró asombrado. No pudo evitar reír.

-          Hablando de madurez… ¿Cómo va lo de decirle a Yai lo de Kimi, Sandra? ¿Sigues pensando sólo en ti misma o has decidido preocuparte por los demás de una vez?-Nico apretó sus manos en puños para soltar contra la palma de sus manos la ira que le propiciaba el oír a Sebastian hablar así a Sandra. Ella se limitaba a mirarle petrificada.- Ya, bueno, supongo que después de dejar que tu amiga se arruine en vez de pararle los pies qué más da lo de decir algo así o no. Está claro que lo de preocuparte por ella no te va.

-          Vete.-Nico tomó partida. Sebastian le miró de reojo antes de volver a dirigirse con los ojos a Sandra. Se dio media vuelta y echó a andar. Ninguno dijo nada hasta que Sebastian hubo desaparecido.- Espero que no se os ocurra volver a decirme que vuelva a hablarme con él, porque entonces la vamos a tener.-echó a andar él, pero se giró de nuevo.- Y ah, ya me contaréis qué coño pintan ellos dos en nuestro hotel, pero que sepáis que no me hace ni puta gracia.-Dani y Sandra se quedaron mirando a Nico marchar. Esta vez tardaron más tiempo en hablar.

-          No pierdas el tiempo en pensar en ello.-Dani abrazaba a Sandra por la espalda. Ella negaba.- En serio. A Yai y Seb se les pasará, es problema de ellos, ya hará algo él y estoy seguro de que hablará contigo. Estaba nervioso, y—

-          Dani, déjalo.

-          No, porque hemos venido a tener un finde increíble y ya la hemos cagado entre una cosa y otra.-se puso frente a ella.- Seb estaba nerviosísimo, créeme, y es normal si Yai le acaba de decir que se ha arruinado por lo de la casa esa. La ha tomado contigo pues porque la tenía que tomar con alguien, es así de intranquilo. Ya se le pasará a él, a Yai, y a todos.-Sandra resopló tras unos segundos en silencio. Se abrazó a Dani, que la acogía.

-          Encima Hülk se ha puesto hecho una furia…

-          Por él ni te preocupes, en cuanto se entere del plan le encantará. Ya irá llegando más gente y ni pensará en ello.-acariciaba su cabeza para tranquilizarla.

-          Me siento fatal…

-          No lo hagas, anda.

-          Seb tiene razón, cómo coño se me ocurre dejarla—

-          Oye, que es su vida. No va a vivir bajo un puente ¿Eh? Sigue teniendo trabajo y ningún gasto. Que ha hecho una locura sí, pero es su dinero.

-          Sí, pero ni la intenté parar los pies.

-          Como que hubieses podido… Anda, no hagas caso a Seb, que está mosqueado y ya.

-          Mosqueado, dice… A poco más nos mata.-Dani rió

-          Anda, vamos a comer.-se separó de ella y la invitó a seguirle.

-          ¿No vamos ni a la habitación ni nada? Con lo que han tardado en dárnoslo todo…

-          Ya iremos luego.

Hizo caso a Dani, viendo con buenos ojos la idea de probar la comida que les ofreciesen en ese lujoso hotel que a todos dejaba boquiabiertos. Consiguió distraerla durante la comida para que no pensase mucho más en la discusión mantenida con Sebastian, y mucho menos en la reacción de Nico a la idea de verles a los dos allí.

Estaba tan concentrada en no pensar en eso y Dani en hacer que lo consiguiese que ninguno reparó en la idea de que Kimi podría estar allí ya. El finlandés rondaba por su habitación tras darse una ducha, andando desde la terraza al interior del dormitorio escuchando música. No paraba quieto debido al aburrimiento, y miraba el móvil preguntándose si sería buena idea molestar a Sebastian o Yaiza con tal de poder hacer algo que le distrajese. Cuando sonó la puerta y vio a Sebastian al otro lado sintió que ambos mantenían una especie de conexión telepática.

-          Estaba a punto de llamaros.-Sebastian asintió aceptando el mensaje pero ignorando el contenido. Pasó hacia dentro del cuarto llegando al dormitorio antes que Kimi. El chico caminaba detrás asombrado.- ¿Dónde has dejado a Yai?-Sebastian soltó todo el aire que tenía mientras se dejaba caer en el colchón.

-          Supongo que anda en el dormitorio.

-          Supones.-Sebastian asintió. Kimi puso los ojos en blanco.- Dime que no habéis discutido ya.

-          ¿Ya?

-          Sí, ya. Llevamos menos de un día aquí y ya—

-          Pues sí, ya.-su interrupción hizo saber a Kimi que no iba a poder tomarse a cachondeo ningún comentario. Sebastian se mantenía serio mirándose las manos. Kimi no sabía qué decirle para animarle a hablar, por lo que esperó a que él estuviese dispuesto.- Ha pagado una suite o algo así en Punta Cancún desde el domingo hasta el martes para los dos, en plan sorpresa para mí.-Kimi no dijo nada al ver que pausaba.- Se ha quedado sin un duro.

-          ¿Te lo ha dicho ella?-el alemán asintió.- Supongo que le has montado un pollo.

-          ¿Me lo vas a echar en cara?-se lo preguntaba de buena forma. Kimi negó, dejándose caer a su lado.

-          Yo seguiría echándoselo.

-          Gracias, al menos me siento menos mierda ahora.

-          Hombre, yo seguiría regañándola, pero tú podrías controlar un poco lo que la dices si me cuentas que era una sorpresa para ti.-Sebastian resopló.- ¿Qué le has dicho?

-          Yo que sé…-protestaba contra sí mismo.- Menos mal que no me lo ibas a echar en cara.

-          No lo hago, haces bien en pararla los pies, pero tampoco hace falta que la mates por ello.-el chico volvió a resoplar.- ¿Tanto te molesta que lo haya hecho?

-          Kimi, te estoy diciendo que se ha quedado sin dinero—

-          Ya, y yo que dentro de unos días volverá a tenerlo muerto de risa en la cuenta del banco. Y que es mayorcita para gastárselo en lo que quiera.

-          Pues yo no quiero que se arruine para llevarme a la playa cuatro días.

-          Tú la has llevado a Nueva—

-          Espero que no me estés comparando lo que me ha supuesto a mí Nueva Zelanda con lo que le ha costado a ella esto.-Kimi cogió aire y negó.- No sé cómo coño se le ocurre, en serio.

-          No te tortures así. Ni a ella tampoco. Es un regalo, se ha pasado pero bueno, ya aprenderá para la próxima.

-          No es una niña, Kimi, no tiene que aprender a comportarse ni—

-          Ya sé que no es una niña, pero lo vuestro no es ni será una relación fácil en ese aspecto.-Sebastian no entendía por dónde quería ir.- Tú eres rico, ella no. Tú te vas a poder permitir siempre unas cosas que ella no, por tanto es normal que después de la de cosas que le das o sitios a los que la llevas ella quiera aportar algo del estilo.

-          Pero yo no necesito que ella me lleve a una suite de Cancún, joder.

-          Ya, pero ella sí necesita llevarte a un sitio así. Para no sentirse de menos. ¿No viste cómo se quedó en tu cumpleaños cuando no te regaló nada? ¿Qué te dijo?-Sebastian se encogió de hombros sin querer recordarlo.- Que gente como nosotros ya tiene de todo. ¿Qué coño te va a regalar? ¿A dónde te vaya a llevar que no hayas estado o que no puedas permitirte? Joder, pues tenía ahí el dinero y sabía que te gustaban estos sitios, te lleva unos días a una suite y ale. Ya está. Ya volverá a tener más el mes que viene.

-          Haces que todo parezca fácil y que yo parezca gilipollas.

-          Ni es fácil ni eres gilipollas. Bueno, tal vez un poco, pero no por esto.-Sebastian negó haciendo un amago de sonrisa.- No será ni la primera ni la última vez que tengáis movida por el tema del dinero. Demasiado bien lo habéis llevado hasta ahora.

-          ¿Tú crees?-le miraba intrigado.

-          Nunca os he visto tener movidas por el tema de aviones, casas, vacaciones…

-          Pero hemos tenido enfrentamientos.-Kimi frunció el ceño.- Le he hecho regalos y a ella no le ha parecido bien. Los ha aceptado, y al fin y al cabo le encantan, pero me dice eso, que ella no me puede devolver el gesto.

-          Joder, pues ya está. Dile que no vuelva a arruinarse por llevarte a la playa pero tampoco te enfades con ella, que encima que se porta, con lo que odia la playa…-Sebastian resopló.

-          Encima eso, a ella esto no le gusta, joder…

-          Ni a ti los hobbits, y la has llevado.

-          Pero porque era su sueño y sé que le hace ilusión.

-          Y a ti te hace ilusión la playa de Cancún. Anda, que…-Sebastian rió.- Ves y no la tengas deprimida, que eso sí que es para matarte.

-          Cuando actúas de hermano mayor de ella me caes fatal, deberías mirártelo.

-          Tarde.-le empujaba para que se levantase.

-          Ah, oye…-recordó que debía avisarle.- Sandra ya está por aquí.-Kimi asintió tras coger aire.- He tenido movida con ella, y con Hülk. Hoy estoy que lo tiro.-aplaudió con ironía.

-          ¿Con ellos? ¿Por?

-          Hülk había reservado esa suite antes de saber que Sandra y Dani le traían aquí, y no le devolvían el dinero aunque canceló, por lo que Yai le ha pedido, o a Sandra para que le pida a él no sé, no recuerdo, que le cediese la reserva, y claro le ha pagado a Hülk lo que le correspondía.

-          ¿Y les montas bronca porque…?

-          A Hülk por dejarla y no ver que es una locura, y a Sandra por lo mismo, porque Yai la llamó a ella contándole la idea y a Sandra no se le pasó por la cabeza que sería mala idea que Yai se arruinase.- Kimi negó riendo.

-          Anda, que estás que te sales hoy.-le dio palmadas en el hombro.- Gracias por el aviso, ves y consuela a tu novia.-Decidió hacerle caso y fue hacia la puerta de su dormitorio sintiéndose estúpido tanto por tener que hablar con ella como por tener que llamar a su propia puerta. Lo segundo le costaba tanto como lo primero, por lo que se quedaba dudando frente a la madera sin saber si llamar o no. Cuando se decidió hacerlo se lamentó por no haber pensado nada para decirle, y el quedarse quieto frente a ella mientras se miraban no le ayudaba a hablar. Tragó saliva.

-          N-no tengo llave.-señaló el cajetín con la tarjeta al lado de la puerta. Yaiza lo miró de reojo con unos ojos claramente rojos que no terminaban de animarle. Negó quitándole importancia y le dejó pasar. Ella fue hacia la terraza, en donde había estado descansando. Se sentó en un sofá de mimbre, abrazando sus piernas sobre un cojín blanco. A los pocos segundos llegó él, dejándose caer a su lado sin decir nada. Miraban el mar frente a ellos, intentando beneficiarse de su paz para la conversación que se les viniese encima. Sebastian decidió mirarla para dar comienzo.- ¿De cuándo a cuándo estaremos allí?-Yaiza se encogió de hombros con desgana, manteniendo la mirada aún perdida en el mar.

-          Se puede ir desde el domingo a primera hora de la madrugada…-pausó.- Pensaba dedicar el miércoles a volver a Europa. Llamé a Britta y me dijo que podías ir perfectamente el jueves y no antes.-Sebastian sonrió de forma ladeada, con pena.

-          No sabía que seguías hablando con ella.-ella negó.

-          No lo hago, pero tengo su teléfono y pensé que sería buena idea confirmar que no tienes trabajo antes de quedarnos aquí.-él asintió.- Pero da igual, cancelaré la reserva.-frunció el ceño.

-          ¿No decías que no se podía?

-          Poder se puede, lo que no se puede es recuperar el dinero.-guardaron silencio.- Luego llamaré, aunque no sé qué conseguiré, si Nico tampoco pudo hacer nada.-Sebastian se tomó tiempo para hablarla.

-          No lo canceles.-no le miraba pese a que volvía a hablar.- Iremos, y estaremos allí los días que has cogido.-se impacientaba al ver que Yaiza no le miraba, sintiéndose así inseguro de cara a poder hablar con ella. No se atrevía a hablar al verla tan ausente y negada, lo que le hacía tardar en volver a pronunciar palabra.- Déjame pagarlo…-Yaiza cerró los ojos, lamentándose de oír esas palabras. Negó mordiéndose el labio.- Yai, por favor, deja que lo pague—

-          ¿No has entendido nada, no?-finalmente pudo tenerla de frente, pero ahora eso no le ayudaba.- Seb, quiero pagarlo, quería hacerlo y sigo queriendo hacerlo. Es mi dinero, joder, qué tiene de malo querer gastármelo en ti—

-          Yo no quiero que te gastes dinero en mí, Yai.

-          Ni yo que tú lo hagas en mí, y sin embargo lo haces, y te dejo.-Sebastian masajeó sus ojos para calmarse.

-          No comparemos ambos casos ¿Vale? Cuando yo me gasto dinero en ti es porque puedo.

-          ¿Acaso no he podido yo?

-          ¿Y qué pasa si ahora necesitas dinero? No sé, imagina que te despiden, o algo más fácil, que tienes que coger un avión rumbo a cualquier sitio ahora mismo.-Yaiza negaba de nuevo.- Tendrías que pedírnoslo ¿No te das cuenta? No tienes dinero por coger una jodida suite en Cancún.

-          Una jodida suite que a ti te gusta en un sitio que te gusta como regalo por haberme llevado a Nueva Zelanda.-Sebastian volvió a llevar sus dedos a sus ojos.- En serio, dime por qué te cuesta tanto aceptarlo.

-          Porque me niego a que te quedes sin dinero por esto.

-          Voy a tener dinero en unas semanas, joder—

-          ¿Y qué? Dentro de unas semanas volverás a gastártelo, porque qué más da, ya volverás a tenerlo ¿No?. Las cosas no son así, no puedes ir derrochando y pagando suites de lujo sólo porque no tengas en qué gastarte el sueldo. Ni siquiera yo lo hago, y podría hacerlo.-Yaiza volvía a retirarle la mirada para observar un mar que ya no le inspiraba ninguna paz. Se mordía el labio mientras se tapaba la boca con una temblorosa mano que acompañaba el nerviosismo de su cuerpo. No quería volver a llorar, aunque su voz llevaba rota desde el inicio de la conversación.- No sabes lo que te agradezco el detalle, de verdad, y tienes razón, me encanta, por eso te pido que me dejes pagarlo. Tú has tenido la idea, y la sorpresa me la has dado, pero deja que corra de mi cuenta, por favor.-Yaiza negó incrédula.

-          Qué gano yo con eso. De qué narices sirve que haya organizado todo si lo vas a pagar tú.

-          A mí es lo que más me importa. Yai, en serio, el detalle es lo que me importa, pero no puedo disfrutar de ello sabiendo lo que has hecho. Deja que arregle eso, por favor.

-          ¿Va a ser así siempre?

-          A qué te refieres…

-          ¿No voy a poder gastarme mi dinero en lo que quiera porque te va a molestar?

-          No es eso, ya lo sabes. ¿Cómo te sentirías si me gasto todo mi sueldo en ti, de un tirón?

-          Creo que hay una ligera diferencia entre tu sueldo y el mío, Seb.

-          Exacto ¿No lo ves? La diferencia está para todo. Sería una auténtica locura si lo hiciese, tan loca como el que lo hagas tú.

-          Apenas tengo dinero, no creo que lo mío fuese comparable.

-          Para mí lo es…-pausó para cogerla la mano y provocar que le mirase.- No necesito que me hagas regalos, y menos como este. Yo con lo que disfruto es viendo cómo tú aceptas los míos, sea una camiseta, unos pendientes o lo que sea, o cómo te vuelves loca cuando te enteras de que te he llevado a Nueva Zelanda.-la sonrió con timidez, imitado ella el gesto aún con mayor vergüenza y pena.- A mí es eso lo que me gusta, el poder disfrutar contigo de lo bueno que me deja esta vida suicida que llevo.-volvió a pausar sin dejar de mirarla.- Me encanta que se te ocurriese la idea de quedarnos aquí lo que nos quede de vacaciones, te lo digo completamente en serio, y el sitio es perfecto y contigo al lado lo es aún más, pero por favor, siempre que se te ocurra algo así dímelo y yo lo pago. Sé que para ti no es lo mismo, pero para mí es una tontería que no me afectará en absoluto.

-          No sabes lo inútil que me siento cuando me pides eso.-Sebastian acariciaba su mano pretendiendo calmarla.- Me ha costado, pero he conseguido entender a Sandra cuando decía que era difícil estar con Nico.-el chico sintió un duro golpe en el pecho que le impidió hablar de forma veloz. Tuvo que pausar para tragar saliva varias veces, con temor.

-          Yai… No le des vueltas ¿Vale? Esto no ha sido un problema para nosotros. Solo es un pequeño bache.-no confiaba en su propia palabra, y más viéndola tan decaída, pero necesitaba dejarlo todo atrás.- Yo he pagado muchas cosas sin que a ti te molestase. Te recuerdo que hemos venido en avión privado.-volvía a sonreírla.- Hemos hecho muchas cosas que han supuesto grandes gastos pero para mí no lo eran. A ti te han molestado cosas como regalos puntuales y entiendo que te puedas sentir mal al querer corresponderlos pero insisto en que yo lo que quiero es que aceptes los míos, no que me hagas a mí ninguno.-se acercó un poco más a ella, sin soltar su mano.- Me muero de ganas de ir contigo a esa suite, pero déjame que lo pague.-Yaiza le miró con tristeza. Negó.

-          No voy a dejar que lo pagues, Seb…-Sebastian bajó la mirada con rabia y pena.- Te prometo que no volveré a hacer algo así sin consultarte si es lo que quieres oír, o directamente haré lo que dices y te daré la idea para que lo organices tú… Pero no me pidas pagar esto. No me quites lo único que he hecho por ti.-volvió a su mirada con más tristeza que antes. La chica seguía con los ojos rojos, y en ellos veía que realmente se sentía tan inútil como decía, haciéndole a él sentir aún peor por todo. Se mordía el labio por la rabia contenida sin querer entender cómo ella podía llegar a sentirse así.

-          Me pasaría días diciéndote la de cosas que has hecho por mí sin necesidad de gastar dinero.-pausó.- No todo se mide en cosas materiales, y menos cuando se tiene de todo. Yai, yo te quería a ti, y tú has querido estar conmigo en vez de con cualquier otro. Ese es el mejor regalo que me has hecho y que me podrías hacer, y a veces dudo siquiera merecérmelo, pero me niego a perderlo.-Yaiza se mordía ahora el labio aguantando en ello la tensión. Bajó la mirada siendo incapaz de decirle nada. Se aferró a sus manos, que rodeaban la suya con ternura, apoyándose tras ello en su pecho para llorar lo que había intentado soportar en su interior. Sebastian no quería insistir en nada más, y aceptaba el gesto de la chica aunque le supusiese la mayor rabia posible. Porque como le había dicho se negaba a perder aquello, y teniéndola entre sus brazos todo lo que no fuese hacerla feliz le parecía una auténtica tontería.


	132. Preparativos

Consiguieron hipnotizarse de nuevo con la calma del mar, dejando así atrás esa conversación que ambos querían olvidar. No repararon en bajar a comer pese a que ambos sentían la llamada de sus estómagos suplicando comida. Pasaron un largo periodo de tiempo tumbados en la terraza, observando el paisaje y queriendo evitar palabras que pudiesen estropear esa paz. Sólo el sonido del teléfono de Yaiza a media tarde consiguió desconcentrarles. Sebastian miraba a la chica dando saltos desde el asiento con una voz claramente exaltada. Siguió mirándola embobado cuando colgó el teléfono y tiró de su mano.

-          ¿Qué pasa?

-          ¡Los disfraces!-no le soltó hasta que no cruzaron la puerta del dormitorio. Claramente su estado depresivo parecía haber desaparecido.- Dice Dani que están en el hall.

-          ¿Los disfraces?-Siguiéndola el tono jovial de conversación ajeno a los problemas previos, Sebastian se mostró alterado. Yaiza asintió.- P-pero ahí, a la vista de todos…

-          No creo, habrán traído muchos así que vendrán en bolsas o algo.-cogían el ascensor para bajar al hall, en donde Dani hablaba con cuatro chicos que sujetaban entre ellos unos cuantos carritos de los que se distinguían más de veinte cajas.

-          B-bueno, está claro que vamos a ser unos cuantos…-se acercaron a Dani, que sonreía como un niño acercándose a su vez a ellos.

-          Están descargando todos los trajes.-la pareja se giró hacia la puerta, por donde salían los cuatro muchachos para recoger más cajas de un camión. Sebastian se alteró.

-          ¿Cuántos vamos a ser?

-          Muchos, de momento no me ha fallado nadie.-estaba claramente emocionado. Yaiza dio unos saltitos antes de abrazarle en señal de felicitación.

-          Jo, Dani, te lo has currado un montón.-Sebastian mostraba su afección dándole una palmada sin dejar de mirar asustado las cajas.

-          He separado las vuestras, esperad.-se retiró de Yaiza para ir a por ellas. A la chica le acercó con dificultades dos cajas de tamaño considerable, mientras que al chico le ofreció una del tamaño similar al que formaban las dos de Yaiza. Los dos se quedaron mirando su correspondencia con intriga.

-          ¿Qué narices te vas a poner?-Sebastian no daba crédito a las cajas de la chica, que las dejaba en el suelo al no poder cargarlas. Reía.

-          Ya lo verás.-a continuación los dos se quedaron mirando la enorme caja de Sebastian. Dani rió.

-          P-por qué mi caja es tan grande…-el alemán volvía a estar asustado.

-          Porque tu traje es duro, no es una malla ¿Sabes? No eres Spiderman.-tragó saliva y Dani volvió a reír.

-          Vas a ir de musculitos ¿Eh?-le daba codazos, pero Sebastian no dejaba de observar su caja con temor.

-          B-bueno, mejor las subimos y eso…-fue a intentar cogerla pero Yaiza empujó contra el suelo el cartón.

-          No, no, yo quiero ver el traje de los demás.-Dani hizo un ruido imposibilitando el deseo de la chica.

-          Me da que no se puede.

-          ¿Cómo que no?

-          Las han de subir a sus dueños y ellos firmar el documento de que lo han recibido. Es… privado, por así decirlo, a no ser que firme yo por ellos. Y no es plan.-Yaiza se mostró defraudada.

-          Oh, venga…

-          Es lo guay de las fiestas de disfraces, así te llevas la sorpresa.-se cruzó de brazos sin aceptarlo.

-          No me parece justo.

-          Anda, cotillas, quedaos aquí un momento y os ayudo a subir vuestras cajas. Ahora vamos a subir a Sandra y Hülk las suyas.

-          ¿Lo sabe ya Nico?

-          No, va a enterarse ahora, por eso digo.-Dani volvió a mostrarse emocionado.- Dadme unos minutos que deje los papeles firmados y subimos.-Sebastian resopló dejándose caer sobre su caja para esperar, pero Yaiza dio un grito que le hizo levantarse.

-          Q-qué pasa ahora, joder.-miraba a todos lados asustado.

-          ¡No te sientes encima, a ver si lo vas a romper!

-          Es un disfraz, Yai—

-          El tuyo es especial.

-          ¿Qué coño me has pedido para que se pueda romper? Pensaba que iba de Batman, no del hombre de hielo.

-          Ya te he dicho que es duro. Y se llama Mr. Freeze, idiota, no hombre de hielo.-protestó, volviendo la mirada a Dani, que se despedía de los hombros para ir de nuevo a ellos.- Hablando del hombre de hielo… Dani –dio unos pasos para adelantarse.- ¿Cuál es el de Kimi? Es para subírselo yo.-Dani se mostró dubitativo.

-          Pues era una caja enana, la verdad.-se acercó de nuevo a los hombres, esta vez con Yaiza, y ambos regresaron a Sebastian con una caja que era menos de la mitad que una normal. Los tres miraban asombrados el paquete.- ¿De qué se supone que iba Kimi?

-          Yo le dije que fuese de Robin, para ir con Seb, pero aquí me da que no está el traje de Robin…-Dani empezó a reír y a darse la vuelta. Los dos le miraban con el ceño fruncido.

-          Perdón, es que me pegas tú más de Robin que él.-Sebastian hizo una mueca, mirando a Yaiza.

-          Oh, venga, no empecéis, a Seb le va a quedar bien el traje de Batman, ya veréis.-empujó a los chicos para ir al ascensor. Tuvieron que hacer dos viajes para poder cargar todas las cajas, subiendo primero las de Yaiza y Sebastian y luego las de Kimi, Nico, Dani y Sandra. Dejaron la de la pareja apoyada en la pared mientras llamaban a la puerta del cuarto de Sandra, en el que supuestamente estaban Nico y ella. Abrió sorprendida al ver a Dani sujetando cajas, pero se sorprendió más al ver a Yaiza sonriendo cual niña y a Sebastian a su lado con más paquetes encima. Y sin ningún tipo de enfrentamiento de pareja acompañándoles.

-          ¿Ha venido Papá Noel?

-          Sí, en Cancún viene en verano.-Dani reía, dando una patada a la puerta para hacer hueco y entrar.

-          ¿Estás bien?-Sandra susurró a Yaiza, que al principio se mostró bastante perdida hasta que se dio cuenta de la referencia. Sonrió y asintió con timidez, sin querer volver al tema. Sebastian pasó tras ella con las cajas, recibiendo la mirada analítica de Sandra sin darse cuenta.

-          Coge las otras.-Yaiza pedía a Sebastian que volviese afuera a por las suyas. Resopló.

-          A veces te olvidas de que soy un tirillas.-Fue a por ellas y llegaron al dormitorio, en donde los cuatro se quedaron mirando a Nico, que estaba tumbado sobre la cama bebiendo de una botella de agua. Al igual que Sandra, se sorprendió por las cajas y por la presencia de la pareja unida de nuevo. En su caso, la imagen de los paquetes cobró más interés.

-          ¿A quién habéis descuartizado?-Dani rió, dando un paso al frente para darle él la noticia.

-          Feliz cumpleaños.-le puso su caja a los pies de la cama. Nico se levantó con el ceño fruncido mostrando un temor que le impedía siquiera tocarla.- O sea este no es el regalo en sí –le dio información.- es lo que representa.

-          ¿Si la abro entenderé por fin por qué no podía salir del cuarto?

-          Sí.-Dani sonreía como un niño.

-          Y podré entender qué hacen ellos aquí, supongo…-hablaba de Yaiza y Sebastian, que se miraban de reojo con cierta vergüenza. Dani asintió de nuevo, esta vez sin sonrisa y molesto por el gesto de Nico.

-          Ábrela, anda…-le acercaba un poco más la caja, desganado. Nico la miró con incertidumbre, pero finalmente se decidió a abrirla. Todo venía metido en pequeñas bolsas protectoras. Llamó su atención la primera que se veía, que claramente era más grande que las demás. La cogió dándose cuenta de que pesaba demasiado, por lo que miró a Dani asustado, pero este le animaba tembloroso a que la abriese. Cuando deshizo la bolsa y sacó de ella un martillo que claramente le parecía de fantasía, pesado y poco útil para golpear clavos, no pudo evitar mirar a Dani incrédulo.

-          ¿Me has comprado un martillo?-Dani puso los ojos en blanco a la vez que Nico se preparaba para abrir otra bolsa con el martillo en la mano. No terminó siquiera de desprecintar el siguiente paquete cuando miró a Dani boquiabierto, como si hubiesen pulsado el botón de la lógica en su cabeza. Dani se sonrió al ver que finalmente se daba cuenta de lo que era.- No te creo nada.

-          Créeme, créeme.-dio un pequeño saltito. Nico dejó sobre el colchón con cuidado el martillo y empezó a desprecintar un paquete que guardaba una capa roja. Volvió a mirar anonadado a Dani.

-          P-pero qué coño.-dividía su mirada entre la capa y los presentes, y pese a todo seguía sin entender de todo que estaba pasando.- C-cómo me has, p-por qué has comprado esto. Que está pasando.

-          ¿De qué es eso?-Sebastian estaba de puntillas intentando ver el interior de la caja. Todos se giraron a él con decepción.

-          Thor, Seb, es Thor.-Yaiza le contestó con rabia. Sebastian prefirió no volver a abrir la boca. Volvieron la mirada a Nico, que no daba crédito a lo que contenía la caja.

-          ¿P-por qué me has comprado un disfraz de Thor?-estaba emocionado y no era capaz de pararse quieto con todo lo que iba sacando de la caja. Dani le pidió calma con la mano mientras se giraba al suelo a buscar su caja, mucho más grande que la suya. La abrió a toda velocidad y se giró dándole la espalda con una caja más pequeña de la que sacó un casco con cuernos que a poco más saca un ojo a Sandra, de pie al lado de Dani. Cuando se lo puso se giró hacia Nico con una sonrisa. El alemán empezó a señalarle alterado.- ¡Loki!-Dani asintió y empezó a dar saltos hacia Nico para darle un abrazo antes de dejarle ir a cotillear su propia caja. A los pocos segundos volvió a girarse a Dani.- ¿¡Pero esto a qué viene!?-Dani miró a todos comprobando que le daban el permiso de darle la noticia. Se giró de nuevo a Nico.

-          Te hemos organizado una fiesta de disfraces.-Nico se quedó estático. No pestañeaba, y Dani no sabía si estaba esperando más información o de verdad se había petrificado. Decidió seguir hablando.- Viene todo el mundo, o sea, de nuestro mundillo, no hemos llamado a amigos tuyos porque no los conocemos. Pero vienen todos los pilotos y gente de tu equipo y mucha gente más.-hablaba exaltado mientras Nico seguía inmóvil.- Y todos han aceptado, todos, y todos se van a disfrazar. Han venido hasta aquí para la fiesta ¿Sabes? Va a ser genial.-pausó para ver si su amigo reaccionaba, pero seguía sin dar señales de vida.- ¡Viene todo el mundo, tío! Todos. Por eso no podíamos cancelar nada ¿Ves? Era imposible, estaba todo organizado ya.-tras otros segundos en silencio, Nico bajó su mirada a la capa roja que aún portaba. Se mordió el labio inferior antes de volver la mirada a su amigo, que no dejaba de sonreír.

-          ¿T-todo esto es por mí?-hablaba con emoción, haciendo que Dani sonriese aún más.

-          Claro que sí. Y todo el mundo ha querido participar, incluso a los que tú no quieres ni ver.-Yaiza y Sebastian volvieron a mirarse de reojo, pero Nico no les dirigió ningún vistazo. Seguía mirando a Dani y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Puesto que el alemán era incapaz de reaccionar, Dani decidió quitarse el casco de Loki, dejarlo sobre la cama e ir a abrazar a su amigo, que se aferraba a él aún emocionado. A los pocos segundos se les abrazó una Sandra que buscaba al esconderse en el gesto lo mismo que Nico, no llorar. Sebastian sonreía sin mucha efusividad al gesto de los tres amigos, alegrándose de que al menos la fiesta empezaba con buen pie. Miró a Yaiza para ver su reacción, y la vio con el mismo gesto que el en los labios pero con los ojos llorosos. Sebastian fue borrando su sonrisa poco a poco, buscando la forma de animarla, sabiendo claramente las ganas que tenía la chica de poder abrazar a Nico también. Fue a posar su mano sobre su hombro para tranquilizarla, pero la interrupción de Dani, que también observaba a Yaiza, le dejó a medio camino.- En realidad la idea ha sido de Yai.-se separó de Nico, al igual que Sandra, que asentía viendo con buenos ojos el comentario. Yaiza se quedaba estática frente a ellos, mirando a Dani alterada por haber dicho eso.- Yai tuvo la idea de hacer la fiesta, y la temática también. Sin ella a lo mejor estaríamos por ahí tomando el sol sin más.-Sandra y Dani reían, pero Yaiza seguía sin aceptar que le dijesen eso a Nico pese a su veracidad. El chico miró a Yaiza, sin querer pararse en ella mucho tiempo, y los dos conectaron sin poder decir ni una sola palabra. Yaiza empezó a negar dándose la vuelta.

-          N-no es para tanto, yo s-sólo di una idea.-se agachaba al suelo a coger una caja y a secarse la lágrima que hacía acto de presencia por su mejilla. Dani y Sandra miraban a Nico, esperando que dijese algo, pero Nico miraba al suelo.

-          Yai…-Sebastian pretendía retener a la chica, que negaba fingiendo una sonrisa.

-          D-da igual, voy a llevarle la caja a Kimi ¿Vale? Luego te veo, t-toma la tarjeta del cuarto.-Sebastian asintió con pena cogiéndola, dejándola marchar. Cuando se hubo ido, los tres acribillaron con miradas de desprecio a Nico, que fruncía el ceño.

-          ¿Kimi está aquí?-Dani se cruzó de brazos.

-          Sí, Hülk, está aquí. Han venido todos, ya te lo he dicho. ¿Tienes algún problema con ello?-había perdido toda la ilusión del inicio de la conversación. Nico negaba.

-          No, no, sólo preguntaba—

-          ¿Por qué eres tan imbécil?- Nico resopló.- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir así? ¿Qué te costaba darle las gracias?

-          Dani, para—

-          No, no paro. Están aquí ¿Sabes? Estaban en Nueva Zelanda y aceptaron venir a tu fiesta. Y Kimi igual. Eres increíble, en serio.-empezó a meter las cosas de su disfraz en su caja ante la mirada de Nico, que no sabía qué decir.- Os veo luego, me voy.-se despidió de Sandra y Sebastian, que se quedaban allí mirando aún con desprecio a Nico. Empezó a guardar él también las cosas de su disfraz en la caja, esperando un grito de su amiga en cualquier momento, pero Sandra se mantenía callada. Y eso le preocupaba más.

-          Puedes insultarme tú también.-la animaba. Ella negaba.

-          No merece la pena.-fue a girarse a Sebastian para pedirle su caja de entre todas las presentes, pero se acordó de su discusión con él a la vez que se le quedaba mirando con la boca entreabierta. Él tampoco decía nada al recordar el mismo encontronazo. Sandra se cruzó de brazos temblorosa.- C-cuál es mi caja.

-          Pues creo que la más pequeña…-la buscaba por el suelo. Se la entregó.- Yai tiene dos cajas, no sé por qué, y la mía es la que parece que contiene a una persona dentro.-Sandra soltó una leve risa, dejando su caja encima de la mesa de al lado.- ¿No lo abres?-negó.

-          No, me da vergüenza.

-          ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te lo piensas poner?

-          Sí, bueno, pero prefiero que sea en la fiesta y no ahora.-Sebastian frunció el ceño.

-          Me lo puedes decir, no conozco ningún personaje así que me va a dar igual…-ella volvió a reír, esta vez con él. Volvieron a mirarse sin saber qué decir, pero Sebastian tomó la iniciativa.- Siento lo de antes.-le negó.

-          Da igual.

-          No da igual, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Ni tú tampoco.-miró a Nico, que les observaba sin decir nada.- Estaba bastante mosqueado, así que perdonadme.

-          Ya te digo que da igual. Yo también podría haber hecho algo.-Sebastian empezó a negar.

-          No me seas tonta, Yai es mayorcita para saber cuándo la caga y cuándo no.-Sandra rió.

-          ¿Habéis discutido mucho?-cogió aire sin querer entrar en esa conversación, pero no le quedaba otra.

-          Sí, bueno…

-          Al menos ya lo habéis arreglado…-soltó el aire negando.

-          Creo que simplemente hemos dejado el tema pasar, pero el problema sigue ahí.-Sandra asintió.

-          Creo que os comprendo bien…-bajó la mirada avergonzada, y Sebastian se acercó a ella para pasar su brazo por su hombro.

-          No pienses en ello, anda.-resopló.

-          Espero que al menos vosotros seáis capaces de llevarlo mejor.-Sebastian sonrió.

-          Ya hablaré con ella en otro momento de esto.

-          ¿Pero iréis a la suite?

-          Sí, sí… No me deja pagárselo, pero bueno.

-          Normal…

-          Esto no tiene nada de normal, Sandra…-ahora era ella la que abrazaba al chico por la cintura.

-          Eh, tú tampoco pienses en ello ahora. A disfrutar de la fiesta y luego de vuestros días en solitario, que a saber cuándo se repiten con el curro a la vuelta de la esquina.-Sebastian rió. Se separó de Sandra para ir a coger su caja.

-          Yo no puedo cargar con todo esto solo…

-          Anda, esmirriao, deja aquí las de Yai, si nos cambiaremos juntas, necesitamos ayuda.

-          Sí tú lo dices, mejor.- levantó su caja para irse, pero antes se giró a Nico con intriga.- Oye.-el chico le miró.- ¿No sabías que veníamos?-negó.- Pero si ella os dijo que iba a ir a la Suite… Te la pagó, de hecho.

-          Pensé que sólo ibais a eso. Ni siquiera esperaba tener que veros.-Sandra miró a su amigo con alerta, y este buscó corregir su expresión.- N-no lo digo a malas, digo que no esperaba veros porque pensaba simplemente que iríais a allí y ya—

-          Tranquilo.-Sebastian no parecía muy conforme. Intentaba mantener su caja en alto con dificultades.- No te preocupes por nosotros, que intentaremos evitarte en todo momento.-Sandra bajó la mirada sin querer formar parte de esa charla. Nico tragó saliva.

-          T-tampoco es eso—

-          Sí.-Sebastian le miraba de forma seria.- No voy a ser tan idiota como para insistir en llevarme bien contigo viendo el poco interés que tienes tú.-se giró con su caja hacia la puerta, pero volvió a darse la vuelta para hablar de nuevo, intentando parar la caja que se iba hacia el suelo con la rodilla.- ¿Sabes qué, Hülk? Voy a ser egoísta un poco. Me parece perfecto que no te quieras hablar con Kimi, porque creo que en mi vida os he visto dedicaros más allá que un saludo. Incluso fíjate, voy a intentar entender que no quieras hablar con ella porque por cualquier motivo eres un crío inmaduro al que le cuesta… Pero ya te lo dije el otro día, tú y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo. De hecho hace muchísimo más de lo que conoces a Dani, a Nico o a cualquiera de los que te juntas. Que eh, eso no quiere decir que tengamos que ser mejores amigos entre nosotros que con otras personas, pero sé mejor que ellos lo estúpido que estás siendo, aunque tampoco tenga que ver. Y te recuerdo que el otro día estabas en un banco de la calle sin ser capaz de entrar a una fiesta porque habías sido un imbécil con Dani y Sandra, que son los únicos que son capaces de aguantar tus idioteces.-hizo un poco de fuerza para subir la caja a una altura que no le molestase tanto.- Yo que tú empezaba a mirarme el problema, porque es serio.-Ni Sandra ni Nico dijeron nada a Sebastian, que se iba del cuarto tras pelearse con la puerta y poder abrirla. Ella seguía mirando al suelo mientras el chico la miraba de reojo. Sandra alzó la mirada para conectar con la suya, sin decir nada. Él resopló.

-          Va, insúltame, no vayas a explotar.

-          Eres un imbécil, en serio te lo digo.-le hizo caso, y él asintió aceptándolo.- En serio, desagradecido.-le quitó la capa de las manos para tirarla a la caja del chico, en donde empezó a amontonar cosas. La cogió y se la dio.- Vete.

-          ¿Me echas?-se sorprendió.

-          Sí, por imbécil. Voy a mirar mi disfraz y no quiero que lo veas.

-          P-pero—

-          Adiós.-le empujaba hacia la puerta, tras la cual respiró con profundidad tras estar cerrada.

Nico se fue a su cuarto para analizar su disfraz entre comeduras de cabeza. Dani hacía lo mismo, pero sin darle vueltas a ningún tema que pudiese hacerle decaer, al igual que Sandra, que observaba petrificada que su conjunto de Poison Ivy era demasiado provocativo para lo que ella se esperaba.

Sebastian se había ido a su cuarto acompañado de su enfado hacia Nico, el cual le impidió siquiera abrir su caja para comprobar cómo era su disfraz. Decidió irse por tanto bajo la ducha para intentar calmarse un poco, sorprendiéndose a su salida de que Yaiza todavía no hubiese aparecido. Luego recordó que sólo tenían una tarjeta, por lo que se apresuró a llamarla por si la chica había estado llamando a la puerta, pero le confirmó que seguía esperando a Kimi sentada al lado de su puerta.

Minutos después de haber colgado al chico y de haber intentado evitar dormirse allí sentada, se alegró de ver a Kimi aparecer alzándose de un brinco. Su gesto de cansancio asustó a Kimi, que pese a todo desconocía el motivo de la visita de la chica.

-          ¿Estás bien?-Yaiza le miró sorprendida. Asintió.- ¿En serio?

-          Que sí, que sí. ¿Qué pasa?

-          ¿Yo que sé? Eres tú la que estás aquí.

-          Ah, venía a traerte esto.-le entregó la caja, pero Kimi seguía mirándola.- ¿Qué pasa?-insistía.

-          ¿Todo bien con Seb?

-          Sí…-no daba crédito a la incertidumbre.

-          Me dijo que habíais discutido.-la chica puso los ojos en blanco. Resopló.

-          Todo está bien, anda, ábrela.

-          ¿Qué es?

-          Tu disfraz.-Kimi alzó las cejas, pero se puso la caja bajo su brazo, yendo a abrir la puerta de su cuarto.- ¿No la abres?

-          No.

-          ¿Por qué?-le seguía al interior del cuarto, con enfado.

-          Pues porque no.

-          Oh, venga… Me tienes intrigada.

-          ¿Por qué?-reía.

-          Pues porque eso claramente no es de Robin.-volvió a reír, negando.

-          Claramente no es de Robin.

-          ¿Por qué no te has cogido el de Robin?-se giró a ella de brazos cruzados tras dejar la caja en la mesa.

-          ¿Me ves pinta de personaje secundario gay?-Yaiza juntó sus labios para no reír. Él lo hizo por ella.- Pues eso.

-          Oh, venga—

-          Sabes que le pega más a Seb el ir de Robin.

-          Dejadle ya con eso, que le vais a traumatizar.

-          ¿Pretendes de verdad vestirle de Batman delante de todos nosotros? Eso sí es traumatizarle.

-          Le va a quedar bien…-Kimi volvió a cruzarse de brazos ante la chica, y ella volvió a evitar reír.- Me haces reír pero que sepas que sigo pensando que le va a quedar bien.-él negó.

-          Va a estar guapísimo, sí.

-          Él siempre lo está—

-          Para, para, no, esas cosas a mí no.-movía la mano hacia ella como si espantase una mosca dándole la espalda. Yaiza reía.- Pero si le das media hostia y le partes en dos cachos, Yai, cómo le vistes de Batman.-la chica se encogía de hombros riendo. Fue hacia la cama y se dejó caer en el lado, cogiendo la caja de Kimi, que la miraba amenazante.

-          No la voy a abrir, tranquilo.- Comprobó que en el papel de destinatario sólo venía el nombre del chico y no el del disfraz. Daba vueltas a la caja y la movía buscando saber qué podría haber dentro.- ¿Hay algo que pueda romperse?-Kimi pensó durante unos segundos.

-          No sé si se puede llegar a romper, pero por si acaso no la muevas mucho.-Yaiza la dejó sobre sus piernas, pero no dejó de mirarla. Kimi daba vueltas por el cuarto colocando unas cosas mientras ella seguía mirando el paquete, aunque ya no prestaba atención al mismo.- O-oye…-Kimi se giró al ver que le hablaba de nuevo tras unos segundos callada. No le miraba, y se demoraba en seguir la conversación que había iniciado, lo que llevó a Kimi a dejar la camiseta que había cogido sobre una silla para prestarla atención.- ¿Q-qué te ha dicho Seb?-No terminó de sorprenderse por la pregunta. Fue a sentarse a su lado.

-          De qué.

-          Y-ya lo sabes…-él esperaba.- Dices que te dijo que habíamos discutido.

-          Sí.

-          Q-qué te dijo…

-          ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?-ella suspiró. Finalmente dejó de mirar la caja para mirarle a él.

-          Porque estoy preocupada.

-          ¿Lo habéis hablado?

-          Sí, pero no creo haber llegado a un consenso con él.-sonrió con ironía y timidez, volviendo la mirada al paquete que seguía sosteniendo. Kimi decidió coger su caja para que Yaiza no se despistase. La dejó a su espalda, animándola así a hablar.- Supongo que le das la razón…-Kimi se encogió de hombros asintiendo a la vez.

-          Tiene razón en el motivo de su enfado, pero supongo que en las formas la cagaría, como siempre.-Yaiza ahora miraba sus propias manos, jugueteando temblorosa con sus dedos.

-          Se puso hecho una furia… Me dijo que no pensaba las cosas antes de hacerlas, o yo que sé…

-          ¿Lo pensaste mucho?-miró a Kimi.- Lo de arruinarte por una suite.-negó ofendida.

-          No pensaba en arruinarme, no me he arruinado. O sea, sí, ahora mismo no tengo dinero, pero lo tendré en nada ¿Sabes? No creo que sea tan malo.-Kimi negó.

-          Sé que no es tan malo, y sé que cobrarás en apenas unas semanas y todo eso y al fin y al cabo en la calle no te vas a quedar. Y sé que en unos meses volverás a tener el mismo dinero. Pero es normal que Seb se preocupe, al fin y al cabo te has arruinado para regalarle unos días en una suite.

-          Él se gasta mucho más dinero en mí… Incluso tú, o cualquiera, pagándome aviones u hoteles…-Kimi rió.

-          No creo que sean gastos comparables.-ella suspiró.

-          Ya lo sé.-hablaba con dejadez.- Pero qué le regalo si no…

-          Me da que Seb no espera regalos de ti.

-          Pero yo quiero hacerle regalos—

-          Yai…-llamó la atención de su mirada otra vez.- Que tú lo quieras no significa que él lo quiera. De hecho a veces eso puede suponer que él se moleste, y a la vista está.

-          Es un regalo…

-          No a todos nos gustan los regalos.-Yaiza fue a reprocharle, pero él la paró con sólo mirarla.- Yai, no a todos nos gustan. Y menos si arruinan a la persona que los hace.-la chica volvió a suspirar.

-          No quiero estar recibiendo regalos de él toda la vida sin poder hacerle yo ninguno…

-          Seguro que encontráis mil opciones más en las que no esté la de arruinarte.-rió, pero ella se limitó a sonreírle.- Estas cosas dan problemas en relaciones como la vuestra, pero dejándolo pasar no se arreglan las cosas.

-          Hacerles frente puede que tampoco…-Kimi sonrió.

-          Con lo que sois los dos, es peor dejarlo pasar, créeme.-pausó.- Tenéis que llegar a un acuerdo. Que él ponga un límite en sus regalos, o se los pones tú, y que él te permita hacer ciertas cosas. No arruinarte, porque si vuelves a hacer eso entonces la bronca te la llevarás de mí.-Yaiza sonrió con timidez.

-          ¿Qué le dijiste a Seb?-frunció el ceño.- Cuando te lo contó…

-          Que no te tenga deprimida.-la chica rió.- Le dije que era normal que necesitas regalarle algo, y que no se enfadase contigo por ello. Que en vez de discutir contigo, lo hablaseis.

-          Y como resumen… ¿Qué me dices a mí?-Kimi rió.

-          Que no te vuelvas a arruinar por tu novio rico por muchos detalles que necesites darle, que se gaste él el dinero, tú disfruta de sus regalos y si eso organiza cosas tú, pero que suelte Seb la pasta. Y que lo habléis.-la chica sonrió de forma ladeada y asintió.- Mira que dais guerra los dos.-la chica rió mientras se abrazaba a él.- ¿Por qué no os dedicáis a follar y ya?

-          Ya le gustaría a él.

-          Ya nos gustaría a todos, así no discutís.-Yaiza le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-          Anda, vamos.-se levantó intentando tirar de Kimi.

-          ¿A dónde?

-          ¿No quieres ver el disfraz de Seb?-se alzó mostrando intriga.

-          Eso no me lo pierdo, vamos.

Salieron del cuarto de Kimi rumbo al de la pareja, pero por más que insistieron, Sebastian se negó a abrir la caja delante del finlandés. Aunque el chico intento quitarle del medio para abrir el paquete, Sebastian sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía para defenderse. Finalmente optaron por dejar la sorpresa del disfraz para otro momento, decidiendo ir a dar una vuelta hasta la hora de cenar para hacer tiempo.

Sin que fuese opción, ninguno sacó a relucir el tema monetario que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le daba a la pareja. Kimi tampoco pretendía ponerles en una situación tensa, y decidió evitarlo para dejar que los dos actuasen como si nada hubiese pasado. Tanto Sebastian como Yaiza sabían que ese tema tendría que hablarse tarde o temprano, pero ninguno quería estropear ese fin de vacaciones que tenían por delante con la posibilidad de una discusión. Yaiza había aceptado la idea de forma individual de no volver a gastarse el dinero en algo así sin consultarlo antes, y Sebastian para empezar se prometía no montar en cólera si la chica volvía a hacerlo.

Tras andar un rato por la playa y soportar las constantes insistencias de la chica por hacer fotos, los tres se pusieron rumbo al hotel para disfrutar de la cena antes de irse a dormir. Cuando entraron al hall comprobaron que, en efecto, Dani tenía razón en cuanto a los visitantes. Por allí danzaban algunos pilotos, que parecían reunirse para ir a cenar. Sandra estaba hablando con un recién llegado Lewis, que charlaba a su vez con Dani y Nico. Yaiza no pudo evitar emocionarse, por lo que salió corriendo hacia el recién llegado, que se giraba a ella al ver la cara de terror que ponía Sandra al verla acercarse.

-          ¡Hombre, los desaparecidos!-aceptaba en sus brazos a Yaiza, que le abrazaba con felicidad.

-          ¡Qué alegría verte!

-          ¿Qué tal? ¿Dónde os metíais?

-          Estábamos dando una vuelta por la playa…-se giró para señalar a Sebastian y Kimi, ignorando por completo el rostro tenso del finlandés, que miraba a una Sandra que compartía gesto sin saber dónde meterse. Todos en el pequeño grupo creado parecían temer el encuentro entre ambos, y por ello compartían miradas de incertidumbre que les impedían tomar una decisión. Lewis mientras tanto seguía hablando a Yaiza, despistándola.- ¿Qué tal entonces?

-          Bien, bien, aquí deseando de que llegue mañana.-sonreían.

-          ¿De qué te disfrazas?-Lewis fingió un gesto furioso.

-          ¿Pretendes que te lo diga? Estas cosas mola más verlas en directo.-ella protestaba.

-          Oh, venga, yo voy a ir de—

-          No me digas nada, no quiero saberlo.

-          Más te vale haber elegido un disfraz acorde a ti.-Lewis reía.

-          ¿He de pensar mal o…?-ella le siguió.

-          No, idiota. Es que el otro día me dio por pensar y…-tragó saliva.- No te ofendas ¿Vale? Pero es que no se me ocurrían muchos personajes negros.-Lewis empezó a reír.

-          Tranquila, lo tengo todo pensado.

-          ¿Te vas a pintar? ¿O es que has encontrado uno?-se encogía de hombros, dándole intriga.

-          Tal vez me pinto la cara.-no quería darla la respuesta. Ella se enfurecía.

-          ¿Tal vez? Oh, venga—

-          Tal vez le viene bien al personaje, sí.

-          Mira, vete a la mierda.-le dio un manotazo.- Os odio con esto de la intriga. ¿Habéis cenado?-se giró al resto del grupo, que seguía aguantando la tensión. Sandra miraba al suelo mientras Dani buscaba tomar la palabra.

-          No, no, vamos.

-          Yo no tengo hambre.-Kimi aumentaba esa angustia de todos, en especial de una Sandra que se negaba a alzar la mirada.

-          Kimi…-Sebastian le susurraba, pero el finlandés negaba. Removió un poco el pelo de Yaiza cuando pasó por su lado para quitarle importancia a todo, pero el gesto fue mal recibido por Sandra, que lo tomaba como una provocación.

-          B-bueno, vamos tirando para el buffet.-Lewis ofrecía acabar con la tensión de nuevo. Todos asentían con Dani a la cabeza, que se dejaba agarrar por Yaiza para comentar detalles de la fiesta.

-          Tú te esperas.-Sebastian agarró del brazo a Sandra, que le miraba suplicándole dejar lo que fuese a hacer para otro momento. El alemán la negaba con la cara.- Ven, vamos a hablar.

-          Seb, en serio, agradezco tus mil momentos de Pepito Grillo pero hoy no—

-          Va, siéntate.-la llevaba a los sofás blancos de aquel hall, en donde se dejaba caer resoplando.

-          No sé por qué no entendéis que a veces es mejor dejar estar las cosas.

-          Porque a veces es mejor no dejarlas estar.

-          Habló el que—

-          Vas a hablar con Kimi ¿Verdad?-la chica se mordía el labio con rabia.- Sandra, responde.

-          No es mi intención, no.

-          Por qué.

-          Porque me montó una buena la última vez, no sé qué te ha contado, pero no me apetece—

-          Me ha contado todo.

-          Y le das la razón, supongo.

-          En lo de las dos tías fue un imbécil, pero bueno, lo hace siempre, no tiene remedio. Aunque si te sirve mi opinión sé que no iba a hacer nada con ellas—

-          No, no me sirve, eso ya me lo dijo él.

-          ¿Y le crees?-le costó dejar de mirarle y de sentirse intimidada, pero agachó la mirada y asintió.- Bien, luego me contó lo de que volvisteis a discutir por Yai.

-          Otra novedad, sí. Aquí supongo que volverás a darle la razón.-Sebastian asintió.

-          Sabes que sí.

-          Entonces no hay más que hablar—

-          No te levantes.-impidió que se pusiese en pie.- Dime por qué no se lo dijiste cuando estuvisteis con Dani.-Sandra fue a empezar a despotricar, pero el chico la paró con la mano frente a ella, pidiéndola calma.- Dime la verdad, no me cuentes otra vez tus temores y esas cosas. La verdad.-Sandra le miraba enrabietada, con temblores en las piernas a causa de no querer estar allí con él.

-          Porque no quise.-Sebastian asintió.

-          Y eso te parece normal…

-          Sí. Porque es mi vida, y si no quiero decirle algo, no se lo digo.-Sebastian llenó los pulmones de aire y lo soltó poco a poco mientras cerraba los ojos. Volvió a abrirlos para mirarla.

-          Iba a decir que pensases en Kimi, pero con eso me dejas claro que no lo haces.-la chica fue a reprocharle de nuevo, pero él siguió hablando.- Quiero que pienses en Yai.

-          Seb, no empieces—

-          Empezaré todas las veces que haga falta, a mí no me vas a dar pena con eso de que te estamos agobiando, porque te recuerdo que por tu culpa yo también tengo que mentir a Yai.-le miró mordiéndose el labio con rabia antes de retirarle la vista para no sentirse intimidada.- Ponte en su lugar. Imagina cómo se sentiría cuando se enterase de todo esto. Y no me vengas con eso de que pensemos en cómo te sientes tú, porque eso ya lo hemos hecho todos.

-          Quién lo diría.

-          Que sepamos cómo te sientes no significa que te tengamos que dar la razón.-volvía a morderse el labio por rabia.- Imagina cómo se sentiría ella.

-          Tal vez eso es lo que no quiero saber ¿Vale? Ya te dije que no quiero ver cómo reacciona a lo nuestro, no quiero ni que repita lo de Nico ni que actúe al contrario y no se nos despegue—

-          No te estoy hablando de eso…-Sandra bajaba la mirada.- Eres su amiga. Y la llevas engañando desde que Kimi y tú—

-          No decirle lo que pasa no significa que la engañe.

-          Tengo entendido que siempre que has estado mal por Kimi le has dicho que es por Nico. O que ella te lo ha dicho y tú le has dado la razón. Eso es engañarla.

-          Efectos secundarios.-rechazaba.

-          Efectos secundarios que lo están estropeando todo.

-          ¿Tú también sufres con esto? Porque me haría gracia.-Sebastian alzó las cejas.

-          Obviamente.

-          Oh, venga, Seb—

-          No es la primera vez que le oculto lo que pasa. De hecho no es la primera vez que me voy a escondidas contigo o Kimi para ver qué os pasa y a ella la tengo que poner una excusa.

-          Eso lo haces porque quieres.

-          Porque sois mis amigos, creo recordar. E intento ayudaros.

-          Tal vez no te necesitamos.-Sebastian sonrió con ironía.

-          Cierto. ¿Sabes a quien creo que necesitáis? ¿Ambos? A Yai.

-          Claro que sí, Seb. La que se ha arruinado por hacerte un regalo nos va a solucionar los líos de parejita a nosotros.

-          La que se ha arruinado como tú dices os quitaría de encima el primer problema que tenéis, que es el no decírselo. Su reacción tras ello se solucionaría hablando con ella. Y si no te hace caso a ti, ten por seguro que a Kimi se lo haría, porque Kimi no se anda con hostias.-la chica negaba mirando a la nada.- No estás siendo justa con ella. Ni con Kimi, pero bueno, en eso veo que no hay solución.-pausaba esperando una defensa de la chica, pero Sandra seguía mirando a la nada.- Yai te quiere muchísimo.

-          Ya lo sé. Y yo a ella, aunque lo dudéis todos.

-          Yo no dudo de eso. Sé de hecho que si no se lo dices es por lo mismo, pero intento advertirte de que te estás equivocando mucho, y eso la va a hacer mucho daño.

-          Ahora resulta que todos la conocéis mejoro que yo.-Sebastian negaba con desgana.

-          ¿De verdad piensas que Yai va a alejarse de vosotros?-Sandra tardó unos segundos en asentir.- ¿Y tan inútil te crees o crees a Kimi que no ves posible que hablando con ella se solucione?-a esto no quiso responder.- Va a llegar un punto en el que se va a enterar de todo por alguien diferente a ti o él y va a ser peor.

-          Ya da igual.-Sebastian frunció el ceño.- Kimi no quiere estar conmigo, dice que soy una egoísta, y yo no quiero estar con quien me presiona. Por tanto, ya no hay nada, Yai no se tiene que enterar de nada. Y si se entera, es cosa del pasado. No hay motivos para preocuparse.-él la miraba apenado.

-          Es curioso que sólo hayas pensado así después de hablarlo durante un rato y después de haber estado al lado de Kimi sin ser capaz de mirarle.

-          Busco la forma de que me dejéis en paz con el tema. Y si para eso he de asumir que Kimi y yo no vamos a estar juntos, pues fin de la conversación.-Sebastian miró al suelo asintiendo, aceptando con ello la clausura de la charla por parte de la chica. Aun así, Sandra no se levantaba del sofá, y era ahora ella la que miraba a Sebastian sin saber si disculparse o agradecerle su papel.- Sé que buscas ayudar…

-          Siempre lo hago, pero nadie me hace ni caso.

-          Algunos somos cabezotas.-Sebastian asentía.

-          En España tenéis que serlo mucho, sí.-ella fruncía el ceño ahora.

-          ¿Lo dices por Yai?-él suspiró sin mirarla.- Tan mal está la cosa, o…-él negó.

-          Ya te dije que no hemos llegado a una conclusión.-pretendía bromear con él sobre Yaiza para quitarle seriedad a la conversación, pero se veía incapaz viendo su gesto decaído.

-          ¿Tanto te preocupa?

-          Tú mejor que nadie deberías entender que sí.-asintió.

-          Si te sirve… No creo que sea igual a lo de Nico y yo…-la miró.- Yo no soportaba el lujo, y sólo por eso ya no me veía capaz de estar con él. Yai está claro que sí lo soporta. Ha ido contigo a todos lados, incluida tu casa. Ha conocido a tus amigos, y vuestro problema ha venido porque ella ha querido formar parte de ese lujo de una forma u otra… Yo ni siquiera soporté pisar Mónaco para trabajar.

-          No termino de verlo así… No lo tuyo, quiero decir –se apresuró a corregirse.- lo de ella. No creo que sea formar parte del lujo como tal, como tú dices… Creo que de una forma u otra se siente fuera de lugar.

-          Bueno, es un motivo para querer formar parte de ello.

-          Querría formar parte de ello si se sintiese a gusto con ello, pero parece que quiere hacerlo sólo para no sentirse mal sin hacerlo.-pausó.- Cada vez que le regalo algo se ofende, y no paro de decirla que puedo hacerlo, pero ella no lo aprueba. Luego cuando se trata de un vuelo o algo así no se pronuncia, no sé qué—

-          Es diferente.-pausó.- Lo es porque yo también lo diferencio. Supongo que el que nos paguéis un vuelo o un hotel, o una cena… Como ha hecho Dani estas vacaciones… Es como… No sé, una necesidad. Quiero decir, es transporte, alimentación.-se encogía de hombros.- No lo vemos como un capricho. Para salir de Hungría hay que viajar, por tanto vemos normal que nos paguéis un vuelo. Nos jode, no te digo que no, pero no nos sentimos tan mal como nos puede hacer sentir que nos regaléis algo a lo que nunca tendríamos acceso. Un vuelo quieras o no podemos pagarlo. Nos dejaría bastante mal de dinero, como nos pasó con el de Australia, pero podemos. O una cena, como hemos hecho a veces, pagamos entre todos o cada vez paga uno diferente… Pero no es lo mismo que un regalo personal que no es una necesidad.

-          Pensaba que a ella le encantaban esos regalos.-Sandra sonrió con ternura.

-          Lo sé, pero le encanta poder devolverlos. Mucho más que recibirlos. Eso es lo que la hace sentir mal… El ver que tú puedes permitirte todo y ella no pude darte nada a cambio.

-          Pero yo no necesito que—

-          Ya, ya…-no quería que se alterase.- Sé lo que dices, yo sólo te pongo en su situación. Imagínate que lo acepta, que no te regala nada más así, y tú sigues llevándola a Nueva Zelanda, o comprándola cosas caras. Ella quiere aportar algo, algo material…más allá de lo que te pueda aportar como persona.

-          Lo que le cuesta entender es que no quiero nada material.-Sandra sonrió de forma ladeada.- A mí una suite en Cancún me da tan igual como un hotel con piscina en el centro de Madrid.-ella hizo una mueca de exageración.

-          Hombre, a mí no ¿Eh?-Sebastian rió.

-          Ya sabes a lo que me refiero… A mí me hace ilusión que esté conmigo, el lugar me da igual.

-          Sin embargo tú quisiste llevarla a su paraíso…-él suspiró de nuevo.

-          Pero sin querer que ella me llevase al mío. No hago las cosas para recibir nada a cambio. Nada que no sea su felicidad, al menos. Nada para mí.-Sandra cogió su mano.

-          Dale un poco de tiempo… Haz cosas con ella, organiza cosas a idea suya, que vea que eso está igual de bien pagándolo tú. Mira esta fiesta. Idea suya, toda. Es un buen ejemplo que puedes usar. No se ha gastado un euro, y aun así es posible gracias a ella. Y no creo que fuese mejor si la hubiese pagado de su bolsillo.

-          No creo que hubiese podido, bastante tiene con la suite.-Sandra rió. Le dio unas palmadas en la mano.

-          Anda, que vaya par. Yai es un quebradero de cabeza, quieras o no.-se levantaron del sofá.

-          No la culpes a ella de lo tuyo ¿Eh?

-          La culpo, la culpo. Si fuese más fácil convivir con ella se lo habría dicho la primera. Ah, no, que para eso estás tú, para interrumpir.-Sebastian rió. Andaban hacia el buffet.

-          Deberías agradecérmelo. Si no llego a interrumpiros la mitad de las veces habría sido ella la que os habría descubierto.

-          Ya, bueno, pero podrías esperarte un poquito algunas veces.-Sebastian le dio un codazo suave.

-          La próxima vez dejaré que sea Yai la que os pille. Mientras os monta la bronca yo me iré a una suite de lujo en Punta Cancún.

Rieron de nuevo antes de entrar por la puerta. Dani, Nico, Lewis y Yaiza cenaban en una mesa céntrica del restaurante, sin esperarles, pero ninguno de los dos puso pegas a ese hecho cuando tomaron asiento. Yaiza insistía en saber por qué tardaban tanto, a lo que acusaron problemas con el traje del chico que Yaiza no podía saber por si se alteraba demasiado. Como siempre, su inocencia permitía que todos disfrutasen de la velada sin que ella sospechase nada en relación a los problemas que la rodeaban. Cenaron con tranquilidad, disfrutando de una conversación que pese a las intrigas no se desvió en ningún momento de la fiesta de disfraces que protagonizaría su verano.


	133. Puesta en marcha

Sabiendo lo que se les venía encima, ninguno quiso alargar el momento de irse a dormir para poder descansar de cara al sábado. Todos cayeron rendidos en sus camas gracias a los viajes que habían realizado a lo largo del día y que les habían dejado trastocados. Sólo Sebastian tuvo que aguantar con más dificultades el momento de irse a dormir por culpa de los nervios e insistencias de Yaiza, que suplicaba con énfasis al chico el ver su disfraz.

Negado a la idea, consiguió convencer a la chica para dormir pronto haciéndola pensar en que cuanto antes se despertasen, antes podría verlo. Como si fuese una niña esperando la visita de Papá Noel, la chica se durmió abrazada a la almohada con más ganas de que llegase el sábado que cualquiera de los allí alojados.

Pese a que el despertar suponía la cercanía del gran evento, el oír golpes en la puerta no terminó de ayudarla a amanecer de buen humor. Miro de reojo a Sebastian, que ni se inmutaba bajo su almohada de que aporreaban a la puerta. Fue hacia la entrada llevándose todo por delante debido al estado soporífero en el que se encontraba, y cuando abrió la puerta no se preocupó mucho en refunfuñar a Dani.

-          Pero qué haces…-sollozaba. Dani reía.

-          Darte una buena noticia, mujer, anímate.

-          Dani, es prontísimo…-el chico la miró extrañado.

-          Pero si son las doce de la mañana.-Yaiza buscó despertarse para no hacer el ridículo.

-          Oh.-tosió.- D-dime.

-          Va, vístete rápido, vamos a organizar las cosas para la fiesta.

-          ¡¿Yo?!-se emocionó. Dani asintió.

-          Sí, corre.-le hizo caso y fue a paso ligero hacia el interior del cuarto. Empezó a buscar algo que ponerse, y mientras daba saltos enfundándose en sus shorts, se quedó mirando la enorme caja que contenía el disfraz de Sebastian. Se giró hacia la cama para ver que seguía abrazado a su almohada, en dirección hacia ella con un brazo colgando por el borde del colchón. Se sonrió yendo de puntillas hacia la caja, pero no pudo ni siquiera tocarla.

-          Te veo…-susurró. Yaiza dio un brinco, girándose a él.- Ni se te ocurra…-apenas se le entendía, pero para Yaiza fue suficiente su orden. Negó refunfuñando para ir a por su móvil, saliendo tras ello del cuarto sin despedirse de un Sebastian que volvía a dormir como un niño.

-          Cuál es el plan, dime.-daba saltos mientras cerraba la puerta.

-          Hemos de ir a buscar a Nico, y bajar al salón de actos.

-          ¿Nico?

-          Sí.-chasqueó los dedos.- Nico, el otro, no Hülk.-Yaiza asintió entendiendo.- Deberías empezar a llamarle como todos.

-          Después de tantos meses es difícil cambiar la costumbre.

-          Pero nos lías a los demás.-la empujó hacia el ascensor.

-          Calla, dime la planta.

-          La segunda.-pulsaron el botón que les llevaba una planta más abajo. Fueron hacia la puerta de Nico, que salía del cuarto tan emocionado como Yaiza.- Estáis más nerviosos que Hülk.

-          Calla.-Nico le mandaba callar, y Dani miraba a Yaiza recordando que ella le había mandado lo mismo segundos atrás. Los dos se daban un abrazo efusivo en señal de saludo, dejando a Dani impaciente al lado.

-          Deberíamos estar en el salón de actos hace diez minutos.

-          Ay, deja de agonizar, que viven de nosotros este finde.-Nico le protestaba mientras echaba a andar.

Llegaron al salón sin que nadie les estuviese esperando, por lo que dedicaron el tiempo a reírse un poco de Dani hasta que les fueron a buscar. La planificación de la fiesta era algo que el australiano no podía llevar solo, y el hecho de que Sandra se hubiese negado a abrirle la puerta por estar demasiado cansada le hizo tener que buscar ayuda. Contó con la suerte de encontrarse con un recién llegado Nico, que pedía unos minutos para instalarse mientras Dani iba a buscar refuerzos al cuarto de una seguramente ansiosa Yaiza.

Los tres se ponían así manos a la obra a organizar el salón con todo el material que Dani había encargado a la empresa de disfraces. Dani y Nico, ayudados de algunos miembros del hotel, se encargaron de decorar las paredes y cortinas con grandes paneles de personajes de ciencia ficción acorde a las indicaciones de Yaiza. Pese a la magnitud del salón, las paredes estuvieron cubiertas con los paneles antes de la hora de la comida, quedando sólo decoración puntual a lo largo de la sala.

-          Después de la comida colocarán mesas y cosas por ahí.- Dani señalaba la lejanía de la sala sentado en un sofá. Nico asentía igual de agotado que él.

-          Me parece bien.

-          Todo va a juego con la fiesta, así que va a estar chulo.-Nico asentía de nuevo. Yaiza mientras tanto les miraba desde en frente.

-          Si queréis me encargo yo de eso…

-          No tenemos que hacer nada ya…

-          Dani, tendremos que ver si todo está listo y va bien antes de la fiesta. ¿No piensas venir a supervisar?-Dani y Nico se miraron. Empezaron a sollozar.- Pero seréis vagos.-les dio una patada floja a cada uno. Ambos se llevaron la mano al lugar dolorido.

-          Vale, vale, vendré…-Dani se levantaba fingiendo una cojera. Miró de reojo con maldad a Yaiza.- Voy a preguntar a qué hora venimos…

-          Haces bien.-la chica tomó su asiento en el sofá. Miró a Nico para hacerle sentir igual de culpable.

-          Yo es que necesito tiempo para prepararme.

-          ¿De qué irás disfrazado?

-          ¿En serio pretendes que te lo diga? ¿Qué hay de las sorpresas entonces?

-          Otro igual que Lewis, qué manía con no decir nada.-no recibió ningún tipo de comentario. Pensaba que se debía al cansancio de Nico, pero cuando fue a recriminarle el silencio se dio cuenta de que había mencionado a la única persona que tal vez no debería.- E-en realidad todos estáis igual. Seb tampoco me enseña su traje.-Nico negaba con media sonrisa, quitándole importancia a lo que ella intentaba ocultarle.- P-perdón.

-          Nada…-se encogía de hombros con cansancio.- ¿Cómo estás?-se sorprendió por el cambio de guión.

-          Bien, bien… ¿Tú?

-          Bien, aparte de cansado.-ella rió.- ¿Qué tal el verano?

-          Oh, genial. He estado en Nueva Zelanda.-esa vez decidió evitar hablarle de Sandra sólo por si terminaba de estropearlo. Nico se mostraba atento.- Seb me llevó, ha sido genial.

-          Me alegro ¿Te gustó?

-          Sí, era mi sueño así que no me ha defraudado en nada…-Nico sonreía alegre.- ¿Tú qué tal?

-          Yo bien, con amigos. Hemos estado en Los Ángeles.

-          Ay, qué guay.

-          Ha estado bien, sí.-Yaiza no sabía por qué rumbo mandar esa conversación. Agradeció que él pareciese más decidido.- ¿Y con Seb bien entonces?

-          Sí, sí…bien.-tampoco quería entrar en detalles sobre los últimos acontecimientos. Se sentía tan acorralada con Nico que sólo así se daba cuenta de lo mucho que había perdido su amistad con él. Sentía que no se conocían de nada, y no pudo evitar sentir un temblor en el estómago a causa de ello.

-          Me alegro, que hace mucho que no me cuentas nada.-que él se lo recriminase, aunque con simpatía, la hizo sentir aún peor. Nico se dio cuenta de su metedura de pata.- No lo decía en serio, si yo tampoco he estado muy—

-          No, no, si tienes razón.

-          Pero que es normal, siento haberte hecho sentir así...

-          No te preocupes, ya me sentía de antes.-confesó. Nico la miraba sin saber qué más decir.- Anda que… Menuda historia, a quien se la contase.-él sonrió con timidez.- A veces me olvido de dónde me he metido.

-          ¿Por qué lo dices?

-          No lo sé, a veces he de recordar que me he alejado de alguien para ver en lo que ando inmersa. Está claro que no suelo acertar con los que os llamáis Nico.-el chico rió.

-          Con Hülk todo mal aún ¿No?

-          ¿Recuerdas cuando me encontraste tirada en el sofá del hotel allí en Alemania?-él asintió.- Pues de momento no ha cambiado nada desde entonces.-Nico rió con pena.

-          Pues vaya…

-          Y contigo tampoco es que haya mejorado mucho después de… Bueno.-Nico frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Cuándo?

-          C-cuando Sandra y tú… Ya sabes.-La negó riendo.

-          No te preocupes, en serio. Además, hemos estado juntos varias veces después de eso. Unas cuantas, de hecho. Hasta hemos bailado juntos.-Yaiza se reía ahora.

-          Pero no para hablar, y antes nos pasábamos juntos el día entero… Hasta me presentaste a Poldi.-el chico sonrió asintiendo.- Esta es la primera vez que nos sentamos a charlar desde que todo pasó.

-          Creo que es normal.-le miraba con pena.- Sandra es tu amiga, y es lógico que hayas estado con ella. Y bueno, al fin y al cabo Lewis y tú siempre habéis estado muy unidos. Y luego está lo de Kimi y Sandra, que claro, él es como tu hermano.-rió, pero Yaiza no terminó de entender esa referencia.

-          ¿Qué pasa con Kimi y Sandra?-Nico fue a responder con velocidad, pero agradeció a su memoria traerle el recuerdo de que la chica, al menos en el pasado, desconocía cualquier relación entre ambos. Tiró de imaginación.

-          B-bueno, lo de que yo pedí a Kimi que se alejase y toda esa movida.-Yaiza asintió.

-          Ya, bueno… Pero eso no tendría que habernos influido a nosotros.

-          Entre unas cosas y otras estaba claro que lo iba a hacer. Te he dado tres nombres clave.-Yaiza siguió mirándole con pena, buscando a su vez la forma de quitarle el dramatismo a esa conversación.

-          Lo de Kimi y Sandra lo puedo llegar a entender, pero he de decir que lo de Lewis prefiero ni comentarlo, porque os daría de leches a los dos.-consiguió que el chico volviese a reír.- Y no nos hemos alejado porque me lleve mejor con él, es que él pues… Tiene más facilidad para unirse a grupos donde no es bien recibido.-Nico siguió riendo.

-          ¿Dónde no es bien recibido?

-          Uh, tu amigo Hülk.-le llamó por su mote con retintín.- Parece ser que no le termina de soportar. Pero bueno, da igual, sois tontos, los dos, y os odio a todos. Yo quiero que nos llevemos bien.

-          Tristemente eso no es posible.-volvía a mirarle con pena.- Va, no pienses en negativo. Todos nos llevamos de una forma u otra. A mí me sigues importando, al igual que Sandra. Kimi reconozco que no tanto, la verdad.-hizo un gesto de pasividad que provocó una risa en Yaiza.- No, en serio. Que no seamos amigos del alma entre todos no significa que no haya cariño.

-          A veces hay demasiado…

-          ¿Lo dices por Hülk?-asintió con timidez.- Supongo que Dani ya te habrá dicho que le des tiempo.-asintió de nuevo.- Pues te digo lo mismo. Ya irá a ti, no te preocupes. No te comas la cabeza por él.

-          ¡¡Madre mía!!-ambos se giraron hacia la puerta del salón dejando su conversación a medias. Nico empezó a reír al ver la cara de un recién llegado Jenson que se soltaba de Jessica para mirar asombrado la decoración de la sala.- ¿Qué habéis montado aquí?

-          ¡¡Aaay!!-la chica se levantó del sofá para ir a abrazarse a los recién llegados.- ¡¡Pensé que a este paso no veníais!!

-          Eso es porque nadie sigue mis indicaciones de venir el viernes.-Dani regresaba de charlar con los miembros de hotel.

-          Es que algunos tenemos pareja, y nos gusta estar de vacaciones.-pincha al australiano, que negaba dejándose caer de nuevo en el sofá al lado de Nico, que saludaba como podía a Jessica y Jenson sin levantarse.- ¿Cómo va la fiesta?

-          De momento la decoración está hecha.

-          No te creas.-Dani tiraba por tierra la conclusión de Yaiza.- Dicen que hay que decorar fuera también. Ambientar el hotel…

-          ¿Es broma?-negó.- Oh, venga, hasta cuándo hemos de estar decorando.

-          Es sólo darles indicaciones…-Dani se restregaba la cara con las manos.- No te preocupes, lo hago yo.

-          No, no, te ayudo… Pero podrían avisar antes.

-          ¿No venís a comer?-Nico se levantaba del sofá. Dani y Yaiza se miraban dudando.

-          Ves tú, ya iremos luego si eso…

-          Me quedaría, pero es que ya te he dicho que he de prepararme—

-          Tranquilo, Britney.-Dani, Jenson y Jessica rieron al comentario de Yaiza, que despedía a Nico haciéndole reír también a él.

-          Nosotros mejor comemos también ¿No?-Jessica proponía a Jenson.

-          Sí, mejor. ¿Dónde están nuestros disfraces?

-          En vuestros cuartos, majestad.-Dani burlaba. La pareja se fue por la puerta detrás de Nico, por lo que Yaiza y Dani se pusieron manos a la obra con el resto de la decoración para acabar cuanto antes.

Se esforzaron en ello todo lo que pudieron. Cuando hubieron dado las indicaciones correctas en cuanto a la decoración del hall y pasillos, se fueron de nuevo hacia el salón para terminar la decoración de la que sería el aula magna de la fiesta. Una vez ambos sintieron que todo estaba acorde a sus gustos, fueron al buffet para poder picar algo gracias a que los miembros de hotel les ofrecieron pasar debido a su esfuerzo.

Yaiza no paraba de recibir mensajes de Kimi preguntándola por su paradero. Harta de ignorarlos por el trabajo que había tenido encima, advirtió al chico de que iría al cuarto de Sandra en cuanto acabase, por lo que una vez se hubo quitado ese problema de en medio, ignoró la prisa que pudiese tener Kimi en hablar con ella.

Cansado de esperar frente a la puerta de Sandra y de mirar su teléfono por si Yaiza le daba nuevas indicaciones, decidió llamar esperando que su amiga no le fallase y abriese ella misma. Pero como era de imaginar, la que habría era la dueña del dormitorio, que se quedaba anonadada mirando a un Kimi que no sabía dónde meterse.

-          ¿Qué quieres?-no ocultó su sorpresa.

-          Hablar con Yai.

-          Pues el cuarto de Yai no es este.

-          Ya, lo sé, pero me ha dicho que estaba aquí.

-          Pues aquí no está.-Sandra no creía la excusa de Kimi, pese a que el chico buscaba en su móvil la conversación con Yaiza para mostrársela. Hizo una mueca disgustada.- P-pues no está.

-          ¿Habéis quedado?

-          Sí, de hecho no sé dónde se mete.

-          Bueno, si aparece dila que se pase por mi cuarto, necesito ayuda con el disfraz de los cojones.

-          Yai venia para ayudarme a mí con el mío.-comprobaron que tenían un problema diminuto que por temas de ajenos al mismo se podía intensificar sólo por su torpeza verbal.

-          Lo mío serán dos minutos.

-          Pues que vaya después de ayudarme a mí, que necesitaré horas.

-          ¿No es mejor al revés? Así me lo quito de encima.

-          Había quedado yo antes con ella, así que no, te esperas y—

-          Vale, vale, joder.-negaba.- El calor de Cancún nos afecta a los humos ¿Eh?-Sandra le miró boquiabierta.

-          ¿Perdona?

-          Perdonada, anda.-echó a andar, dejando a Sandra sin entender nada bajo el marco de su puerta. No pudo evitar salir al pasillo a recriminarle.

-          ¿¡A qué viene esa actitud de niñato!?-le gritaba para que se girase. Lo hizo.

-          ¿Niñato?

-          No te hagas el perdido ahora. ¿No sabes cómo hablarme que has decidido volver a tus orígenes?-Kimi alzaba las cejas sorprendido.

-          ¿Tan inmaduro crees que soy?-ella rió cruzándose de brazos justo a la vez que paraba el gesto para ponerse seria.

-          Me lo estás demostrando.

-          ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Ir a ti llorándote para dejar de estar sin hablarnos?

-          Con que hubieses aparecido e intentado hablarme sin más tal vez habría funcionado.

-          Eso me parece de más inmaduro aún, fingir que no pasa nada.

-          Entonces háztelo mirar, porque es por ti por lo que pasa algo.

-          ¿Por mí? Creo que eres tú la que sigues empeñada en callarte las cosas cuando—

-          No empieces otra vez, te lo suplico.-se giró para darle la espalda e ir a su dormitorio.

-          Muy madura tú también, sí.

-          Al menos reconoces que tú tampoco lo eres.-cerró la puerta tras ella, dedicando su tiempo en soledad a maldecir a su amiga por lo que quiera que hubiese hecho para que Kimi se presentase en su cuarto sin estar ella delante.

Tan agobiado como ella, Kimi iba a su dormitorio con las mismas ganas de disfrazarse que hacía unas horas: ninguna. Abrió su caja y sacó las pocas cosas que necesitaba para su conjunto, en las cuales se enfundó en apenas unos segundos. Realizó las tareas que supuestamente debía llevar a cabo Yaiza en solitario, ignorando por completo el detalle de tener que ponerse una peluca morena que obviamente dejó guardada en la caja.

Se tiró sobre la cama para mirar algo en el móvil que le hiciese distraerse hasta la llegada de una hora considerable para ir a la fiesta. Sobre las ocho de la tarde, y aburrido a más no poder, decidió ponerse lo que le quedaba de disfraz para ir a visitar a Sebastian con la esperanza de que Yaiza estuviese ya allí para haber ayudado al alemán a disfrazarse. Pero ni estaba la chica, ni Sebastian llevaba su traje de Batman. Sólo sus piernas se mantenían cubiertas por la parte correspondiente de disfraz, incluidas unas botas realmente aparatosas, mientras que arriba llevaba una camiseta blanca de manga corta ancha. Kimi le miró incrédulo mientras él mostraba claro rechazo en su rostro.

-          No voy a ir a esa fiesta.-dejaba pasar a Kimi sin reparar en él.

-          ¿Dónde está Yai?

-          Con Sandra.-Kimi puso los ojos en blanco.

-          ¿Por qué no te has vestido ya?

-          ¿Acaso no me ves? Ya hago el ridículo con sólo esto.

-          Hombre, si no te pones la parte de arriba sí, porque vas a medias.

-          Kimi.-estaba con los brazos en jarra desde que habían entrado al dormitorio. Se giró para coger de la cama la parte superior de su disfraz, poniéndosela como muestra justo delante del cuerpo, enseñándole así lo mucho que ocupaba el disfraz en comparación con su cuerpo. Kimi se aguantó la risa.- No voy a salir así.

-          La verdad es que estás ridículo, sí.-rió finalmente pese a que su amigo se mostraba realmente serio.- Hombre, te pone músculos que seguro no sabías ni que tenías.

-          Es horrible, no sé cómo la hice caso.

-          Deberías haber sido Robin—

-          Debería no haber venido, punto final.

-          Venga, no te quejes tanto, si tampoco te queda tan mal.

-          Kimi, ignorando la existencia de los músculos, aumenta el tamaño de mi cuerpo al triple, parezco… Yo que sé qué parezco.

-          Bueno, si lo piensas te aumenta el tamaño de todo al triple.-señaló con la mirada a la entrepierna del chico. Sebastian negó con enfado.

-          Vete a la mierda.-Kimi reía.- En serio, paso, yo no me pongo esto.-comenzó a quitarse la parte inferior de su disfraz, tirando las botas a lo lejos, sin que Kimi buscase retenerle. Justo cuando lo dejaba sobre la cama, la puerta se abría dejando pasar a Yaiza.

-          Cómo va mi murciélago.-se quedó de piedra al ver la escena.- P-pero Seb, qué haces aún así.

-          No voy a ir.

-          C-cómo que no.-se acercó a él preocupada.

-          Pues como que no, Yai, como que no. Estoy jodidamente horrible con eso, no voy a ponérmelo.

-          P-pero si te encantaba, cómo que ahora—

-          No Yai, te encantaba a ti. Esto es idea tuya, el venir, el disfrazarme de Batman, todo. Yo no quiero disfrazarme de esto ¿Vale? Fin.-Yaiza le miró disgustada. Asintió bajando la mirada, observando sobre la cama todos los trozos del disfraz de Sebastian.

-          Podrías habérmelo dicho desde un primer momento. Haces que parezca que te he obligado a ello.-no quiso responderla por miedo a empeorar las cosas. Dejó que se girase, esperando su marcha, pero Yaiza se quedó parada al lado de Kimi. Se giró a él.- ¿De qué vas disfrazado tú?-Sebastian miró también a Kimi, dándose cuenta de que no se había fijado en ello.

-          Es verdad, no sé de qué vas.-Kimi alzó las manos, enseñando con ello las cuchillas metálicas que salían de entre sus nudillos. Sebastian no entendía nada, pero Yaiza se quedó de piedra al complementar la imagen de sus garras con su camiseta de tirantes blanca y su pantalón negro.

-          Oh dios mío, pero si eres Lobezno.-Kimi asintió.

-          ¿Ese es el de los X-men?-ambos se sorprendieron para bien al ver que Sebastian reconocía algo, pero no se lo hicieron saber. Kimi asintió.

-          ¿Cómo que te has disfrazado de Lobezno? ¿Por qué Lobezno?-Yaiza se mostraba intrigada.

-          Para empezar no requiere disfrazarse más que para ponerse estas cosas en las manos. Y para acabar, tiene sus ventajas.-ella frunció el ceño, por lo que Kimi se levantó y fue al minibar del cuarto para sacar de ahí una botella de refresco. Se puso de cara a los dos y con una de las cuchillas de la mano, sacó de un tirón hacia arriba la chapa del botellín.  Ambos miraron asombrados.- Lo que os decía, ventajas.

-          No te creo nada –Yaiza protestaba.- ¿Te has vestido de Lobezno sólo por eso?

-          ¿Y la de bebidas que voy a conseguir yo con esto?

-          ¿En serio, Kimi?-el chico puso los ojos en blanco, girándose a Sebastian. Pasó una de sus cuchillas por el brazo del chico, arañándole.

-          ¡Eh!-protestó.- ¿Eres imbécil? ¿Qué te he hecho yo ahora? Duele.

-          Para esto también.-ofrecía otra ventaja a Yaiza, que se aguantaba ahora la risa.- ¿Tú qué haces aún sin vestir?

-          Yo no tardo nada, lo mío no requiere mucho tiempo… Ando liada con el de Sandra, que sí necesita ayuda. A todo esto, me ha dicho que me necesitabas.

-          Sí, de hecho te he estado esperando allí pero no aparecías.

-          Ya… Estaba organizando la fiesta. ¿Qué querías?

-          Ya nada, era para que me pegases con el pegamento ese que viene la peluca del pavo este, pero no me la voy a poner. Ni la barba.

-          Oh, venga, si no lo haces no eres Lobezno.

-          No es algo que me importe.-Mientras debatían, Sebastian se acercaba a Kimi para mirar de cerca algo negro que veía sobresalir de su camiseta justo debajo de una cadena con un colgante gigante. Llevó la mano hacia ello para tirar de lo que terminó siendo pelo negro. Kimi le miró con rabia.- ¿Qué haces?

-          ¿Te has pegado pelo?

-          Sí, es lo máximo que acepto llevar.-Yaiza se acercó para bajar un poco la camiseta y ver que, en efecto, Kimi se había pegado un poco de pelo en el pecho. Le miraba aún más asombrada que antes mientras Sebastian se aguantaba las ganas de reír. Kimi volvió a arañarle en el brazo.

-          ¡¿Quieres parar?!

-          Ni se te ocurra reírte, que tú vas de murciélago.

-          Yo no voy de nada.

-          En fin, me voy al cuarto de Sandra.-la chica les ignoraba.- Ni se te ocurra salir de tu cuarto sin ponerte la peluca.-Kimi negaba.- Es una orden, Kimi.-pese a que no la temía, fue incapaz de reprocharla nada mientras la veía marchar. La chica llegó al cuarto de Sandra a prisas, comprobando que había tardado demasiado al ver el rostro de su amiga.- Perdona, es que Seb no se quiere disfrazar, y estaba Kimi, que menudo numerito. En fin, cómo vas.-Sandra estaba en medio del cuarto sobre una toalla. Llevaba una especie de corsé poco definido hecho por hojas verdes que dejaban toda su espalda al aire, todo a juego con el color también verde de su piel. Resaltando su cuerpo, Yaiza había pintado su pelo de color rojo anaranjado brillante con un tinte pasajero y le había dado forma para disminuir la forma afro tan característica de la chica.

-          Me pica el cuerpo. Y la cabeza.

-          Pone en el bote que es normal, hasta que se seque.

-          Yai, yo no salgo así ahí fuera.

-          Oh, no me toques tú también los huevos ¿Vale?-la vio tan cabreada que no quiso reprocharla.- Seb dice que no se viste porque está horrible, y encima me culpa a mí de haber elegido el traje. ¿Por qué coño no lo eligió él? Y ahora tú te pones a decir que no sales así fuera, cuando estás buenísima. Y luego Kimi que va y se viste de Lobezno a la mitad, porque no se quiere poner ni peluca ni nada. Iros a la mierda ¿Vale?

-          ¿Kimi va de Lobezno?-seleccionó sin querer la información. Yaiza se cruzó de brazos.

-          Sí, de Lobezno. Se ha puesto hasta pelo en el pecho para parecerlo.-Sandra la miró atónita.- Me necesitaba para ponerse las patillas y todo eso… Pero ahora dice que no. Lobezno rubio platino ¿Sabes? Esto está siendo una mierda.-se sentó sobre una silla. Sandra empezó a moverse como podía sobre la toalla del suelo para acercarse a ella.

-          Va, venga no te desanimes. Yo salgo.

-          ¿Lo prometes?

-          Lo prometo, pero como se ría alguien te reviento.

-          Ay, pero cómo se van a reír, mírate, si estás pivón.

-          Sí, un bomboncito soy. Anda, vete a vestir tú, que esto está a punto de secarse.

-          No tardo ¿Vale?-creyó en la palabra de la chica demasiado pronto, que se quedaba a medio camino al oír la puerta sonar. Hizo un gesto a Sandra para que intentase esconderse un poco y fue a abrir. Esperaba encontrar a Dani o a Nico, e incluso tenía la esperanza de ver a Kimi pidiendo ayuda para finalmente ponerse la dichosa barba y peluca, pero a su sorpresa tenía frente a ella a un Sebastian enfundado en su traje de [Batman](http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140605150558/arkhamcity/images/9/92/Batman-ArkhamKnight-BatsuitRender.png). Aunque claramente se trataba de un Batman bajo de forma en su interior y de ánimo en su rostro. Yaiza se sonrió poco a poco, llevándose la mano a la boca.

-          No se te ocurra decir nada.-se miraba de arriba abajo sin entender qué estaba haciendo. La chica se puso colorada sólo por saber que estaba así vestido por ella.- Esto es lo más horrible que he llevado en mi vida.-Veía sus ojos claros a través de los agujeros de la máscara, y aunque lo único que se veía de su piel era su boca, sentía que quería verle el rostro al completo antes de besarle. Le quitó la máscara y se abrazó a su cuello, pegando sus labios a los suyos sin dejarle escapar durante unos segundos. Luego se le quedó mirando sin despegarse de él.- ¿Has visto lo que me haces hacer?-ella asintió avergonzada.- Estoy horrendo.-negó.

-          A mí me encantas…-llevó su mano a su pelo para remover sus rizos.

-          A ti siempre te encanto en mis peores momentos, no sé cómo lo hago.-ella rió, dándole otro beso.

-          Siento haberte hecho vestirte así…-él negó.- La próxima vez decide tú, no me hagas quedar a mí de mandona…-se sonrió.

-          No seas tonta. Tampoco esperaba que el disfraz fuese así de exagerado.-se miraba de nuevo con desprecio.

-          Elegí el más aparatoso, lo siento.-se culpó. Él volvió a negar.

-          En fin, voy a por Kimi, que no sé cómo lo haces pero a él también le has convencido para ponerse la peluca. La barba no, eso sí, aunque creo que lleva patillas.-Yaiza dio saltitos.- En fin, voy a ello, tú cámbiate, que me tienes intrigado con tu traje.-volvió a darle un beso antes de encerrarse tras la puerta y recibir de nuevo otra mirada asesina de Sandra, que la metía prisa.

Pese a que repitió a su amiga que no tardaría nada en ponerse su traje, Sandra se arrepintió de creerla tan rápido, pues pasaban los minutos y Yaiza seguía encerrada en el baño. La dio un ultimátum para salir del cuarto, al igual que Kimi hacía con Sebastian dentro de su propio dormitorio. El alemán, pese a que ya había paseado por el pasillo en si atuendo, se negaba a que los demás le viesen así, y por más que Kimi intentaba convencerle de que no sería el peor de la fiesta, no era capaz de hacerle salir.

Finalmente consiguió que Sebastian se dignase a abandonar el cuarto, aunque lo hizo sin la máscara puesta, y tras su paso fue él con su versión afeitada de [Lobezno](http://www.toysrus.com/graphics/tru_prod_images/Wolverine-Accessory-Kit---Adult--pTRU1-10928409dt.jpg). Llamaron al ascensor para bajar hacia el hall e ir hacia la entrada al salón de actos, aunque les hubiese gustado quedarse arriba al darse de lleno en la entrada al salón con Dani y Nico enfundados en sus respectivos trajes de [Thor](http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140410210822/marvelmovies/images/e/e3/Thor-TDWpromo.png) y [Loki](http://marveltoynews.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/04/Avengers-Hot-Toys-Loki-Movie-Masterpiece-Figure-Released-e1366984861638.jpg). Si bien sus looks estaban claramente conseguidos, con martillo y vara incluidos, ambos se aguantaban la risa para no comentar la imagen de Kimi y, sobre todo, la de Sebastian, que se topaba de cara con las primeras bromas de la noche.

-          Pero qué es esto.-Dani comentó entre risas. Nico se daba la vuelta para no ofenderle con la suya.

-          Para que he salido, dímelo.-Sebastian hablaba a Kimi, que era inmune a los comentarios.

-          En serio, Seb, deberías replanteártelo. Tú pegas más de Robin.-Nico había hecho amago de girarse, pero se volvía a dar la vuelta para reír al oír la propuesta de Dani.- Y tú, joder, de moreno, quién lo iba a decir.-Nico seguía riendo de espaldas, y aunque Sebastian estaba claramente colorado por la vergüenza, Kimi seguía sin inmutarse. No le molestaba en absoluto el comportamiento de Dani, al cual ignoraba, pero miraba fijamente a un Nico que se reía de ellos sin preocupaciones.

-          Tanto reíros de este, él al menos va a follar esta noche. Supongo que a ti no te hace mucha gracia eso.-Nico fue dejando a un lado su risa, ofendido. Sebastian se vino levemente arriba por la defensa, mientras Dani buscaba la paz.

-          Va, que estamos de fiesta, la cosa es reírnos los unos de los otros. Miradnos.-se dio la espalda y giró con él a Nico.- Mirad que greñas nos hemos tenido que poner. Melena de la buena.-se reía él solo.- Que sí, venga, a reírse todos de todos.-se giró para acercarse a la mesa más cercana y ofrecerles unos botellines. Kimi aceptó firmar la paz abriendo con sus garras todas las bebidas, dejándoles boquiabiertos.- Hostias, de mí no te separes esta noche, que me vas a venir bien.-el finlandés rió el comentario y aceptaba darle un trago a la bebida como hacían el resto. Todos menos Sebastian consiguieron tragar el líquido, pues el alemán lo escupía hacia un lado para quedarse boquiabierto al igual que el resto al ver entrar a Sandra con cara de pocos amigos. Con sus botas cubiertas de hojas a juego con su corsé, aparecía finalmente enfundada en su traje de [Poison Ivy](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-cNYtIs6n-U4/UbgEW0QRLZI/AAAAAAAACGE/6HoozBzGamc/s1600/tumblr_ma79gqXVLJ1r5udeko1_500.jpg). Nico y Dani no daban crédito a lo que veían, al igual que Sebastian, que con una mano sujetaba su máscara y con la otra el botellín. Kimi mientras tanto no se atrevía ni a pestañear mientras la observaba. La chica se cruzó de brazos.

-          Qué.-todos negaron al unísono.- Pues entonces dejad de mirarme.-echó a andar hacia el interior del salón, dándoles la espalda y alarmándoles aún más. Sebastian empezó a hacer aspavientos.

-          ¿¡P-ero ese es tu disfraz?!-la chica se giró resoplando. Asintió.- ¡¡P-pero si no llevas nada puesto!!

-          Si te sirve de consuelo había una opción con aún menos hojas.-se giró de nuevo para dejarles allí observándola sin ser capaces de pronunciar palabra. Sus rostros se repartían las sensaciones. Mientras Nico la miraba claramente preocupado, como si se tratase de su hermana pequeña, Dani lo hacía con orgullo, como si fuese su amiga del alma. Kimi era el único que no sabía muy bien qué pensar de lo que veía, intentando concentrarse en no marearse por su presencia. Sebastian por su parte era el que había desconectado.

-          Oh dios mío.-le miraron todos.- Si esta baja así, cómo narices va a bajar Yai.-Nico se atragantaba ahora con el trago que le había dado a su botellín, recibiendo la palmada en la espalda de Dani. Kimi mientras tanto seguía mirando a Sandra en la lejanía, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Dani. Le dio un codazo.

-          Con suerte no es Seb el único que moja hoy ¿Eh?-se rió él solo, ya que Kimi le miraba sin aceptar su comentario. Alzó su mano y la llevó al rostro del chico, arañándole con la cuchilla.- ¡Eh!-protestó.

-          La próxima te hago sangre, avisado estás. Y tú -paseó su mano por delante de Sebastian, que miraba a la nada aún asustado por el posible traje de Yaiza. Le miró saliendo del trance a la vez que se animaba con él a dar la espalda a Sandra e ir hacia la entrada de nuevo.- deja de empanarte, que no será para tan—

-          ¡¡Ahhhh!!-Sebastian daba un brinco hacia atrás asustando a los otros tres que le acompañaban y a una Yaiza que se llevaba la mano al corazón nada más entrar por la puerta vestida de la versión más clásica de [Harley Quinn](http://41.media.tumblr.com/e018290032051e98e6d07a737f9909dc/tumblr_muyi5jJhtO1sg4eyeo1_1280.jpg).- ¡P-pero de qué vas vestida!-Yaiza le miraba atónita.

-          D-de Harley Quinn.

-          ¡P-pero si vas de payaso!-la observaba con desilusión, igual que ella a él.

-          De arlequín…-dijo con obviedad. Miraba a Sebastian con desánimo y realmente decepcionada por su reacción. Ni siquiera la de Dani consiguió distraerla.

-          ¡Estás que lo rompes, Yai!-ella sonrió con tristeza mientras Dani la analizaba.- Me encanta, en serio ¿Puedo?-la pedía poder coger su martillo gigante mientras ella se lo cedía sin mucha emoción. Kimi le daba un codazo a Sebastian con cara de mala leche, por lo que decidió acercarse a ella.

-          Q-que estás muy guapa ¿Eh?-Yaiza sonreía de forma sarcástica cruzándose de brazos.- No conocía de nada este personaje, fíjate.-buscaba bromear, pero ella no estaba para eso.

-          ¿Qué conoces tú aparte de lo típico?

-          N-nada…-la respondía pese a que ella no había buscado su respuesta.- Perdona ¿Vale? Te juro que estás guapísima.

-          No lo estoy, Seb.

-          Que sí, joder, si—

-          No ¿Y sabes por qué no lo estoy?-Sebastian ahora prefería no responder.- Porque no busco ir guapísima ni nada de eso. Quería disfrazarme de mi personaje favorito, aunque tú lo llames payaso.

-          S-si está genial, es sólo que hemos visto a Sandra y—

-          Pues yo no voy a ir vestida de puta, lo siento mucho si es lo que esperabas. Que no quiero decir que Sandra sí, es que su personaje es un poco fresco, pero da igual.-se iba por las ramas.- Gracias por tu reacción.

-          Q-que no, joder, si es que yo de esto no entiendo--

-          ¡¡¡Harley!!!-el nuevo grito que la llamaba procedente de la puerta les volvía a alarmar a todos, que miraban tan perplejos como habían mirado a Yaiza y Sandra la entrada de un Lewis disfrazado completamente de [El Joker](http://images.halloweencostumes.com/products/9104/1-1/grand-heritage-joker-costume.jpg). El chico estaba con los brazos separados mirando a Yaiza, que se quedaba boquiabierta y empezaba a dar saltos al ver a Lewis disfrazado de un Joker que claramente sabía de qué iba disfrazada ella.

-          ¡¡¡Pastelito!!!-se separó de Sebastian para ir corriendo a abrazar a Lewis. El alemán empezaba a temblar al lado de Kimi.

-          ¿P-paste-pastelito?-Kimi negaba con los ojos cerrados.

-          No tienes ni idea de la historia de Batman ¿No?-Sebastian negaba alterado mirando cómo Yaiza y Lewis no paraban de tontear.- Entonces esto va a ser divertido.-Lewis se acercaba ojiplático hacia Sebastian.

-          Pero bueno, Batsy.-le daba un manotazo en el hombro, desplazándole claramente hacia un lado aunque Sebastian fingía que no.- Tú por aquí.

-          E-ey.-no sabía de qué iba nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero Yaiza seguía abrazada a Lewis y empezaba a molestarle.- De Joker ¿Eh?

-          Te esperaba más de Robin, fíjate.-todos reían menos Sebastian.- Ni que lo hubiésemos hecho a propósito.-tanto él como Yaiza volvían a reír, al igual que los otros tres que les miraban sin querer decir nada. Sebastian tuvo que fingir el gesto, y puesto que no decía nada, Lewis frunció el ceño.- Sabes de qué va ¿No?-se señalaba a sí mismo y a él. Sebastian negó.

-          Déjale, no sabe de qué va nada.- Yaiza miró con ofensa a Sebastian, aún recordando su comentario despectivo nada más verla.- Se cree que voy de payaso.-Lewis frunció el ceño.- En fin, ven que te enseño cómo va Sandra, si es que no me muerde, que la he hecho esperar y ha salido mosqueada del cuarto.-tiró de la mano de Lewis tras recuperar su martillo y a apenas unos metros le oyeron gritar por la sorpresa de ver a Sandra vestida de Poison Ivy. Sebastian seguía mirando anonadado el vacío frente a él. Kimi se apoyó en su hombro.

-          Harley Quinn está enamorada del Joker en la saga, y ambos se dedican a intentar matar a Batman porque le odian.-Sebastian le miró de reojo con desprecio y él se encogió de hombros.

-          Y Harley llama al Joker pastelito, entre otras muchas cosas, para tu información.-Dani aumentaba los detalles, provocando que Sebastian se enfureciese aún más.

-          Tarta, pastelito… Aquí la cosa es que a todos queréis comer algo.-Dani rió el comentario de Kimi, pero Sebastian se soltaba de su mano retirando el hombro de ella.

-          No debí salir del cuarto.-refunfuñó otra vez, viendo como Yaiza seguía abrazada a Lewis mientras charlaban con una ya animada Sandra. Tanto Dani como Nico y Kimi observaban la escena con el mismo interés que Sebastian, pero sólo este parecía sentir tanta rabia acumulada que se veía transformándose en el personaje al que representaba.

-          Anda, tirillas.-Kimi le empujó, desplazándole él también.- Lo que no debes es ser tan imbécil, que luego te viene un Joker y te supera.

-          Seguro que se ha vestido así porque sabía que Yai iba de arlequina.

-          Harley Quinn se llama.

-          Lo que sea.

-          Y no seas idiota.-Kimi volvía a pasar su brazo por el hombro del chico, aunque con lo aparatoso del disfraz de uno y otro le costaba hacerlo.- Sabes que si Lewis quisiese conquistarla de nuevo vendría desnudo, no tapado hasta las orejas.-Sebastian empujó a un Kimi que se alejaba riendo tras provocar por enésima vez a su amigo, que se quedaba de lejos mirando con rabia a su chica tontear con El Joker. No tenía ni idea de qué iba la saga Batman, pero claramente se dejaba poseer por unas ganas horribles de acabar con su más fiero archienemigo.


	134. Ciencia ficción

Las expresiones entre los presentes cambiaban a medida que la sala se iba llenando de gente. Unos disfrutaban del evento más que otros, dejando claro con sus rostros que no estaban muy dispuestos a repetir aquella escena en un futuro. Para disgusto de su único miembro, ese grupo que se quedaba rezagado en cuanto a la diversión estaba compuesto sólo y exclusivamente por un Sebastian que había decidido irse a tomar asiento a uno de los sofás para ignorar cualquier cosa que pasase a su alrededor. Seguía con su máscara en la mano, dando vueltas a la pieza ignorando por completo la presencia de la misma. Su mirada estaba fijada en otro foco de la fiesta, en donde un Joker muy alegre charlaba y reía con dos de sus enemigas en la ficción, Posion Ivy y Harley Quinn.

-          Ey, pero en serio… Que la idea ha sido buenísima.-la de verde puntualizaba observando el rostro de Lewis con atención mientras el chico asentía con poderío.- Estás rarísimo con la cara blanca y greñas, pero eh, un puntazo.-rieron.

-          A ti el verde te queda bien, deberías pensarte un cambio de piel.

-          Como las serpientes, sí.-pasaban un rato agradable comentando cosas en relación a sus disfraces.

-          ¿Y tú no tienes calor?-Lewis se pegaba de lado a Yaiza, observándola de arriba abajo. La chica sujetaba su martillo gigante por encima de su hombro, negando.

-          No te creas, creo que el que tengan aquí puesto el aire acondicionado ayuda a sobrellevarlo…

-          Pero esto qué es ¿Piel?-intentaba tirar de la tela de su traje sin conseguir separarla mucho de su cuerpo. Ella negaba.

-          Es una especie de látex.-Sandra se unió a la tarea de intentar despegar a la chica de su traje, sabiendo de antemano lo difícil que era al recordarla intentando enfundarse en él. La única persona que parecía querer que ese traje quedase ceñido al cuerpo de la chica era Sebastian, que fruncía el ceño desde el sofá juzgando la escena con rencor.

-          Nunca he visto un Batman tan atontado.-no alzó la mirada para recibir las palabras de Kimi, que se dejaba caer al lado suyo con un botellín en la mano, destapado con sus garras anteriormente. Sebastian negó.

-          Lleva un rato toqueteándola.-Kimi miró al origen del dolor del chico, descubriendo que en efecto, Lewis seguía intentando analizar el material del disfraz de Yaiza, ayudado por la propia chica. Kimi rió y negó.

-          ¿Te preocupa que la toque con el traje puesto? Porque estoy seguro de que le ha hecho cosas peores estando desnu—

-          ¿Qué tal con tus garras?-se negaba a ir por ese camino. Kimi negó riendo de nuevo.

-          Bien, bien… Aunque me pica la cabeza y no me puedo rascar.-Sebastian le miró para ver su frustración mientras intentaba pasar sus garras por el pelo sin conseguir mucho. El alemán decidió llevar su propia mano y rascarle.- Gracias, cariño.-Sebastian negó con desprecio.

-          Estás horrible con el pelo negro.-Kimi frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Ves? Entre tu presencia física de niño y tu repentino lado gay hacia mí está claro que debías ser Robin. Y yo Batman, o algo.-Sebastian volvió a negar, separándose de él con rabia al sentir que no podía conversar sin oír una de sus gracietas. Se arrepintió de ignorar a Kimi al darse de bruces de nuevo con la imagen de Lewis y Yaiza. El chico ahora tenía su brazo posado por encima del hombro de ella, y reían como si de verdad estuviesen planeando el asesinato del propio Batman.- ¿No te vas a mover de aquí?-Sebastian negó sin desviar su mirada, oyendo a su vez a Kimi resoplar.- Vaya homenaje a Bruce Wayne que estás haciendo.-sintió que se levantaba, y acompañó su intriga hacia su frase con la del hecho de que Kimi se pusiese en pie.

-          ¿A quién?-el finlandés se giró a él antes de marcharse con desprecio, empotrando su botellín sobre el pecho de Sebastian.

-          Batman, Seb, Bruce Wayne es Batman.-dejó al chico intentando atar cabos con los nombres mientras se iba hacia donde los enemigos del murciélago pasaban el rato. Lewis permanecía entre medias de las dos chicas, pero se echó hacia atrás cuando sintió que Kimi ocupaba su puesto sin reparar en su presencia. No pudo evitar hacerlo riéndose, entendiendo el motivo sin necesidad de una explicación.- Bueno, y qué tal por aquí.-Yaiza miraba anonadada a Kimi, buscando a Lewis por detrás intentando entender su repentina aparición. Mientras tanto Sandra buscaba una explicación al hecho de que Kimi tuviese su brazo por encima de su hombro.

-          Pues bien, cómo va a ir.-Yaiza se indignaba.- Estábamos hablando, no sé si—

-          Anda, payasa, tira.-echaba a andar con las dos chicas bajo el brazo, ofendiendo a la vestida de arlequín con su expresión. Kimi giró ignorándola su rostro hacia Lewis, que seguía riendo atrás.- Te dejamos planeando el mal en solitario.-el chico asintió aceptando la marcha de los tres.

-          ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

-          Que como sigas magreándote con el sonrisa pintada ese a tu novio le va a dar un ataque.-Yaiza sintió furia al conocer el verdadero motivo de su aparición, separándose en el acto de bajo su brazo.

-          Seb es gilipollas.

-          Eso ya lo sabemos—

-          Y tú también.-Kimi se encogió levemente de hombros.

-          Eso no lo sabía, pero bueno, está bien saberlo.-Yaiza se cruzó de brazos, haciendo que Kimi pusiese los ojos en blanco por no aceptar su rabieta. Giró el rostro para negárselo a ella y se dio de lleno con el de una Sandra que seguía bajo su brazo observándole con intriga. Se separó de ella en el acto, volviendo a centrarse en Yaiza.- Deberías hacerle un poco de caso.

-          Que madure un poco primero.-seguía de brazos cruzados cuando se daba la vuelta para darles la espalda. Ambos sintieron que se quedaban solos, por lo que buscaron retenerla.

-          A dónde vas.-la chica se giró de nuevo a Kimi.

-          Al baño. ¿Algún problema?

-          N-no, no.

-          Pues ya está.-miró a Sandra.- Cuida mi martillo, anda…- Kimi la dejó marchar, sintiendo sin siquiera mirarla que ahora la que estaba de brazos cruzados era Sandra. Quería marcharse de allí, pero veía aquel gesto como algo que lo único que conseguiría sería estropear un poco más las cosas. Se giró hacia su espalda sobre su sitio, quedándose de frente a las amplias mesas repletas de comida y bebida que rodeaban la sala. Cogió un botellín de entre un cuenco repleto de hielo en el que habría una docena de cervezas y se giró de nuevo a la misma posición que Sandra, que buscaba ignorarle. Llamó su atención inconscientemente el ruido de una de las garras de Kimi deshaciéndose de la chapa del botellín, mirando con rostro extrañado la escena. El chico le ofrecía con indecisión la bebida que sujetaba, a la que Sandra accedió con tal de acabar con ese incómodo momento. Kimi cogió otra botella y repitió la hazaña.

-          Veo que es útil.-Sandra buscaba cruzarse de nuevo de brazos y mantener el botellín aparentando una estabilidad que no tenía. Kimi asintió con la mirada perdida.- ¿Te has disfrazado de Lobezno sólo para eso?

-          Sí. Como comprenderás no me iba a disfrazar de Robin.-Sandra negó con temor al imaginárselo.

-          En ambos casos tendrías que haber ido de moreno.-puntualizó. Kimi hizo una mueca con la boca para mostrarse a disgusto.- Estás horrible así.-Kimi asintió de nuevo con la mirada perdida.

-          No eres la primera que me lo dicen hoy, el murciélago piensa como tú.-sintió que quería reír, pero se mantuvo seria.

-          Si hasta él se da cuenta…-Kimi frunció el ceño y la miró.

-          Hombre, tampoco considero que vaya tan horrible. Hamilton se lleva la palma de momento.-Sandra se giró a él asombrada.

-          ¿Lewis? ¿Por qué?-buscaba con su nuevo gesto que la chica encontrase la obviedad que él le daba.- Quien es guapo es guapo siempre.-no supo por qué dijo eso, pero volvió a sentir ganas de reír cuando Kimi fruncía el ceño y le retiraba la mirada con una rabia notoria.

-          Nosotros es que no lo tenemos tan fácil como vosotras, que vais semidesnudas y ya volvéis loco al personal.

-          Yai no va semidesnuda. De hecho va tapada hasta arriba.-Kimi asintió.

-          Entre ella tapada y tú vestida de verde habéis bajado el listón, sí.-ahora la ofendida era ella, que se veía inmersa en el juego de su provocación sin darse cuenta. Se puso de frente a él exigiendo una disculpa, con los brazos en jarra y aguantando sus ganas de tirarle el botellín a la cabeza. Kimi se encogía de hombros fingiendo estar de acuerdo con lo que había dicho, dándole un trago a su cerveza.

-          ¿Perdona? –seguía exigiendo algo. Él hacía una mueca de obviedad.- Pues perdona que te diga, pero considero que estoy bastante bien esta noche.

-          ¿Y para eso has tenido que pintarte de verde? ¿Vas a ir de verde de ahora en adelante?-rió, pero ella se quedaba boquiabierta por su comportamiento. Kimi se mostraba mucho más tranquilo y relajado que ella, aceptando aquel juego de niños como algo positivo. Ella actuaba como una niña inquieta.

-          Eres un imbécil.-Kimi asintió.

-          Eso sí me lo decís mucho, mira.-hacía referencia al anterior insulto de la aún ausente Yaiza.

-          Pues que sepas que Hamilton –dijo con retintín- piensa que estoy buenísima esta noche.-Kimi movía la mano dándola con su gesto permiso para seguir hablando, sin aceptar su nueva provocación.- Y yo también lo pienso.-se miró a si misma de arriba abajo y se cruzó de brazos, aumentando con ello la visibilidad de su pecho. Kimi decidió dar un trago a su bebida en respuesta.

-          Pues vete en busca de Hulk y así vais a juego.-Sandra achinó los ojos, sintiendo como pobre su comentario.

-          Yendo así vestida podría irme con quien quisiese.-provocaba. Él alzó las cejas.

-          Ah, que vas vestida.-rió el solo.

-          Ya os he dicho antes que podría llevar incluso menos hojas. Lo que me facilitaría mucho más las cosas si quisiese hacer algo con alguien, por cierto.-Kimi se sentía molesto por las intenciones de Sandra por ponerle celoso. Tragó saliva y miró su propio botellín, que estaba a la mitad. Volvió a mirarla a ella de forma seguida, y acercó su mano hacia la cintura de la chica, llevando sus garras hacia el lateral y arañando la pieza llena de hojas que vestía la chica. Quitó de un gesto rápido dos de las decoraciones verdes que permanecían cosidas en el borde del corsé, haciéndolas caer al suelo y dejar unos centímetros de su piel al descubierto bajo la tela transparente de su traje. Sandra se retiró hacia atrás con las manos a media altura, mirándole de nuevo boquiabierta y enfurecida.

-          Pues mira, ya llevas menos, vete de caza.-decidió pasar por su lado para macharse y dejar ese juego de provocaciones repentinas en el que se habían encontrado.

-          Yo no soy tú.-volvía a estar con las manos en su cintura, aunque esta vez el frío del botellín tocaba más piel que antes en su cuerpo, por lo que optó por cruzarse de nuevo de brazos mientras Kimi la observaba incrédulo.

-          ¿Perdón?

-          Que yo no soy tú. No voy a ponerme a tontear con nadie si no quiero nada con ellos.-ninguno de los sabía cómo había llegado esa conversación a ese punto de forma tan repentina, y se miraban sin saber cómo continuarla. Kimi bajó la mirada y asintió, aceptando un golpe que no pensaba merecer en ese momento. Sandra por su parte no dejaba su mirada fija en ningún punto, sintiendo que cualquier rincón que mirase iba a culparla por sacar ese tema.

-          Que yo sepa no tienes compromisos con nadie.-Kimi provocaba con sus palabras que ambos volviesen a mirarse.- Podrías hacer lo que te diese la gana. No soy nadie para juzgarlo, y más si no tengo nada que juzgar. –ahora ella recibía el golpe con su última frase, sintiendo de nuevo rabia en su interior.

-          Me imagino que la clave está en el si hay compromisos o no.-Kimi asintió irónico.

-          O en la confianza que haya en dicho compromiso.-se retiraron la mirada tras varios segundos compartiéndola para fingir que no pasaba nada cuando Yaiza regresó. La recién llegada protestaba por las dificultades de su traje para quitarse y ponerse, y ninguno la respondía por no estar prestando atención. Algo que se repetía unos metros más allá.

-          Ey.-Lewis chasqueaba los dedos frente a la cara de un Nico vestido de Thor que había recorrido con la mirada a Yaiza desde que había vuelto a entrar por la puerta. Pestañeó varias veces regresando a tierra, dándose de bruces con un Lewis a su lado.- Que qué tal la fiesta.-le repetía la pregunta que Nico no había escuchado. Él asintió.

-          Bien, bien.

-          ¿Y qué haces tan solo?-Nico negaba señalando hacia su espalda.

-          Estaba con Dani, pero ha ido a hablar con un encargado.

-          ¿Y con Dani también tenías esa cara de muerto o es ahora sólo?-Lewis reía, pero Nico sonreía con dificultades.- Venga, hombre.-pasaba su brazo por encima de su hombro para menearle.- Que es tu fiesta. ¿No es increíble?

-          Ya ves…-miraba a todos lados comprobando que el salón estaba ya bastante lleno de gente disfrazada. Recorría cada traje con asombro, pero volvía a quedarse centrado en el de la misma persona. Aunque su disfrazar era lo que menos le importaba.

-          Hoy es un buen día para intentar hablar con ella.-esta vez no se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos para evadirse. Miró a Lewis, que miraba a su vez a Yaiza como él había hecho. Negó y suspiró.

-          No creo que vuelva a hacerlo.-Lewis volvió a menearle bajo el brazo.

-          No digas eso—

-          No quiero hacerlo, Lewis.-aclaraba.- Con suerte llega pronto noviembre y en el parón todo queda en el olvido.-el inglés le dio unos segundos de silencio en los que Nico aprovechó para seguir mirándola. Hablaba con Sandra y Kimi, que a su vez parecían haberse adentrado en su conversación para olvidar la suya propia. Decidió dejar de mirarla cuando sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-          Creo que esperar a que el parón te borre la memoria es un poco arriesgado.-Nico negaba con desgana.- Mírate, andas en un estado de zombie que no hay quien te saque.-reía de nuevo, pero Nico no le acompañaba.

-          Qué fácil es decirlo. No sabéis lo que es tener que verla cada día y sentirte una mierda.-Lewis reía de nuevo.

-          Creo que eso exactamente no se lo estás diciendo a la persona adecuada.-Nico sintió una leve vergüenza al escucharle.- Ya sé que no es fácil, pero no seas tan tonto como para perder lo poco que puedas tener de ella.-le daba unas palmadas en el hombro al que seguía agarrado.

-          ¿Cómo lo has hecho?-se mostraba realmente interesado. Lewis fruncía el ceño.- El llevarlo tan bien, digo. Seb en su momento era insoportable, yo lo soy, y tú sin embargo…-Lewis reía.

-          Hay que aprovechar lo que se tiene. Surgió la opción de ser amigos, y me conformo, porque sé que podría no tener ni eso.

-          El problema es que yo intenté eso y no fui capaz de soportarlo. Tú sin embargo parecías el tío más feliz del mundo.-Lewis volvió a reír.

-          Hay que ser inteligente, saber cómo ocultar tus debilidades.-Nico frunció el ceño sin entender su referencia. Lewis se señaló la cara, en donde su pintura de Joker dibujaba una sonrisa roja por todo su gesto sin necesidad de que sus labios se moviesen y formasen una real.- A veces basta con fingir una sonrisa para que todo vaya bien.- el alemán volvió a sentirse avergonzado. Cada vez que hablaba de ese tema con alguien acababa desganado, pero el hablarlo con el propio Lewis era algo que no terminaba de ayudarle. El inglés fue a hablarle de nuevo, pero le llamaron más la atención los gritos y aplausos que se dirigían hacia la entrada. Ambos miraron hacia el foco de miradas con el mismo gesto de asombro al ver al recién llegado a la fiesta. El otro Nico acababa de entrar por la puerta de un salto, con los brazos en jarra y una pose de superioridad acompañando a su cuerpo vestido de un conseguidísimo [Capitán América](http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130912042554/disney/images/d/d3/SJPA_Captain_America_5.png), con escudo idéntico de acompañante. El recién llegado reía y sonreía al ver la expectación que había conseguido. Lewis se giró levemente a su espalda para coger un canapé.- Bueno…-miró al Nico de su lado, que borraba la sonrisa divertida que le había causado la llegada de su tocayo para centrarse en lo que Lewis le fuese a decir. El inglés no se mostraba muy acorde al ambiente repentino.- Yo te dejo que celebres, voy a dar una vuelta.-volvió a darle una palmada en el hombro tras la cual Nico sintió las ganas de darle las gracias por su simple compañía. Decidió limitarse a asentir.- Pásalo bien, Thor.-asintió con media sonrisa a su marcha. Lewis por su parte se dejaba beneficiar por su propia teoría y dejaba que la pintura de su cara fingiese su sonrisa por él.

-          ¿Qué narices pasa ahí?-Lewis se topaba con Yaiza, Sandra y Kimi, que acudían al alboroto con intriga. Lewis puso los ojos en blanco.

-          Capitán América ha hecho su entrada triunfal.-Yaiza se ponía de puntillas para ver a Nico en el fondo de la sala. Los tres se asombraron por verle así vestido.

-          ¿De Capitán América?-Sandra lo mostraba en palabras.- ¿Por qué no me pega nada que vaya de Capitán América?

-          ¿Bromeas?-Lewis decidió girarse con ellos hacia el lugar de ambiente.- Mónaco, Finlandia, Alemania… Querrá conquistar también este continente.-Los tres rieron al comentario de un Lewis que negaba con ofensa.- Me voy a tomar algo a la otra punta.-se despidió de ellos con un gesto rápido de ojos y les dejó mirando a Nico, que se iba adentrando al interior del salón entre la gente. Iba saludando uno a uno a todos los que aparecían por delante, sintiéndose un auténtico rey.

-          ¡Thor!-dejó de hablar con dos invitados en cuanto vio al cumpleañero a un lado. Fue a saludar a su tocayo, reuniéndose a la vez con un ya libre de organizaciones Dani.- ¡Hostias, Loki!-sonreía cual niño echándose hacia atrás para que Dani no le sacase un ojo con su vara. El australiano reía.- Hostias, os lo habéis currado un montón ¿Eh?

-          Anda que tú…-Dani aprobaba de arriba abajo el traje de su amigo.

-          ¿Qué tal la fiesta? ¿Llego muy tarde?

-          Para ser tú llegas muy puntual.-los dos volvieron a reír.

-          Oye, y cómo habéis hecho todo esto, me tenéis intrigado.

-          ¿Esto? Pero si lo has organizado tú.-Dani miraba a su alrededor recordando a Nico y Yaiza acompañándole en la decoración. Nico negó riendo.

-          No, digo el pillar este hotel, conseguir que todos vengan, y joder, disfraces currados, que no son de una tienducha…-se miraba a sí mismo con orgullo.

-          Ha sido fácil. Cuando dije al hotel que queríamos hacer una fiesta se ofrecieron a darnos facilidades, por tanto no han cobrado la mitad de las cosas. Igual con los trajes, es como si fuésemos a una gala –reía- ellos quieren publicidad, por tanto no hay costes más que un precio estándar.-Nico asentía asombrado.

-          Vaya. ¿Y la publicidad cómo se la damos? ¿Hay un cámara?-buscaba a dicho ser. Dani negó.

-          Eso es cosa nuestra. Redes sociales y tal. No hay nada mejor que nosotros mismos diciendo que llevamos y dónde estamos.-Nico seguía asombrado.

-          Joder, qué cerebrito estás hecho. ¿Y han aceptado venir todos?-asintió Dani.

-          Éramos algunos fijos desde el inicio. Tú y Jenson, luego que si Seb, que si Lewis… Dile a los demás que vengan, a ver quién se atreve a decir que no y quedar mal ¿Sabes?-reían. Inconscientemente miraron a su lado, en donde estaba el otro Nico esta vez de espaldas, decidiéndose entre uno de los canapés de la bandeja que tenía en la mesa de en frente. Su tocayo le dio un pequeño golpe en la espalda con su escudo para girarle.

-          ¿Y tú qué? ¿Te gusta la fiesta entonces?-el chico se giró asintiendo con cierta ironía sin canapé en la mano. Nico le quitaba el martillo de Thor para observarlo. Dani mientras fruncía el ceño por el gesto de su amigo.

-          ¿Qué te pasa?-Nico ahora negaba con la misma ironía.- ¿Acaso no te gusta tu fiesta?

-          ¿Mi fiesta?-le miraba ahora de brazos cruzados.- Pensaba que estábamos en una gala en la que la gente viene a no quedar mal delante de otros.-Dani y Nico se miraban sin pestañear, mientras que el otro chico les miraba a los dos sin saber qué decir mientras sujetaba el martillo y escudo. Dani negó.

-          Eres estúpido, en serio te lo digo—

-          No te pongas ahora a la defensiva—

-          ¿Perdón? Oye, esta es una fiesta para ti ¿Sabes?

-          Ya, eso es lo que dices una y otra vez. Que todo esto es para mí, que todos están aquí por mí, blablablá. Pero sabes que no es así.-Dani negaba incrédulo.

-          Yo estoy aquí por ti.-el otro Nico decidió hablar. Dani le señaló con aún rabia, usándole de ejemplo.- Quiero decir, a mí me daba igual quién viniese o… No sé. Era tu cumple.

-          Si hasta han venido Seb, Yai y Kimi.-Dani hablaba enfadado.- Dime tú si ellos no hubiesen pasado por completo de una fiesta cualquiera. Sobre todo Kimi.

-          Si, Dani, Kimi ha venido claramente para celebrar mi cumpleaños. Has buscado un buen ejemplo.-negaba.

-          Kimi ha venido porque para Yai y Seb era importante que viniese, y podría haberles mandado a la mierda tratándose de tu puta fiesta, pero ha venido hasta Cancún para—

-          Para hacerle el favor a los otros, no a mí.

-          Bueno, Hülk, pues vete a la mierda ¿Vale? Dile a todos los que han venido que se vayan si quieres.-Dani se quitaba su casco de Loki sintiéndose agobiado por el mismo.- Manda cojones, nos plantamos todos en Cancún para celebrar tu puta fiesta y vas y te enfadas.

-          Sabes que el motivo de la fiesta daba igual para que viniesen.

-          Da la casualidad de que si no es una fiesta por tu cumpleaños esta fiesta no existe ¿Sabes?

-          Ey, ey, ey.-Sandra aparecía por un lado quitando a Dani su casco. Miraba cómo sus dos amigos se observaban enfrentados.- ¿Qué os pasa ahora?

-          Que este es gilipollas.-Dani protestaba.

-          Hoy todos somos gilipollas o qué.-Kimi susurraba a la espalda de los tres con Yaiza al lado. La chica le daba un codazo para que se callase.

-          Qué ha pasado ahora…-Sandra ponía los ojos en blanco. Dani señalaba a Nico con rabia.

-          Que ahora se cabrea porque dice que esta fiesta no es para él, que la gente ha venido sólo por cumplir.

-          ¿Y qué más da eso?-ambos miraron a Sandra con el ceño fruncido. No esperaban un comentario así- A ver, joder, Hülk, esto es por tu cumpleaños, que hayan venido por _a_ o por _b_ da igual, todos te han felicitado y están en tu fiesta ¿No? Pues ya está. ¿Acaso cuando Dani hace fiestas por ganar una carrera la gente va para celebrar eso? Porque dudo que a Seb por ejemplo le haga gracia, y se planta allí.-ambos permanecían callados aguantando la regañina de la chica.- Sois insoportables. Es una fiesta, joder, organizada para tu cumpleaños, qué más da por lo que vengan. Estamos nosotros ¿No? Pues ya está.-empotró el casco de Dani contra el pecho de su dueño, obligándole así a ponérselo. Sólo en ese momento en el que había dejado de regañarles se dio cuenta de que estaba frente al otro Nico, que la observaba como todos habían observado a Sandra esa noche. Decidió cruzarse de brazos por encima del pecho y echarse un poco de pelo hacia delante, y Nico se giró un poco para ver también a Yaiza. Volvió a alarmarse.

-          ¿Pero qué narices os pasa con los trajes a vosotras?-no pudo evitar comentarlo.- A ver si alguna vez una tía decide disfrazarse de algo que nos permita respirar a los demás, joder.

-          Eso díselo a los vendedores de trajes.-había conseguido sacar unas risas a los presentes con su comentario exagerado, y ahora Yaiza le seguía el juego para beneficiar el ambiente.- Nos visten de putas, siempre.-miraba a Sandra.

-          Oye, que yo quería venir de Poison Ivy, no es mi culpa que su personaje vaya así.

-          En los comics y cosas así las tías siempre van enseñando, no nos asombremos ahora por eso.

-          Ey, yo no.-Yaiza daba un leve saltito con una sonrisa, sujetando su martillo de nuevo sobre su hombro y dejando que las borlas de su gorro saltasen con ella. Kimi rió sólo de verla.- Y eh, que a los tíos en los comics os hacen siempre cachas y buenorros. Y si no miraros a vosotros.-todos la hicieron caso y se observaron.- Si aquí el que menos es Loki, y mírate que atuendo.-toqueteaba los cuernos de su casco.- La culpa aquí es de la sociedad, que ya sólo por vestirnos así –volvía a señalar a Sandra- nos toman por putas y en cambio si lo hace un tío no pasa nada.-se abrazó a su amiga por la espalda.- Pero nos vestimos como nos da la gana. Y a que nos gusta.

-          Pues claro. Ivy mola.-Yaiza asintió.

-          Pues que le den a los babosos.-Yaiza recorrió con la mirada a cada uno de los presentes, que se había quedado mirando de nuevo el cuerpo de Sandra. Todos retiraron la mirada en el acto, haciendo que las chicas riesen.- Oh, dios, mío.-Yaiza captó de nuevo la atención de todos al fijarse en la entrada, que parecía la alfombra roja de aquel evento.. Acababan de entrar Jenson y Jessica enfundados en unos también perfectos trajes de [Superman](http://images4.fanpop.com/image/photos/20400000/Publicity-Photo-superman-the-movie-20409128-846-1400.jpg) y [Wonder Woman](http://serpentorslair.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/01/best_of_wonder_woman_moshunman_04.jpg?w=569), dejando boquiabiertos al pequeño grupo que les observaba. Al contrario que Nico, ambos apenas saludaron a nadie con tal de llegar pronto a donde los chicos seguían observándoles. Tanto Jenson como Jessica llegaban con cara de asombro al grupo.

-          Pero bueno, qué currados todos.-Jenson les observaba con entusiasmo, centrándose especialmente en el de Loki, que claramente era el más llamativo gracias al casco. Dani sonreía orgulloso.- Vaya papelón llevamos todos encima.-Jenson vio a Kimi al lado y no pudo evitar reírse.- ¿Y tú qué eres, un Lobezno descafeinado?

-          Más que Lobezno soy un lobo recién nacido de forma literal o algo similar, sí.-ambos rieron. Jenson se giró finalmente a las chicas, alarmado como todos por el traje de Sandra que ya había reclamado la atención de una Jessica que daba vueltas a su alrededor observándola.

-          ¿Y tú quieres una chaqueta o algo?-Sandra reía.

-          Nada, déjalo, voy bien así.

-          No, si bien vas, sí.-rieron de nuevo.- ¿Y cómo va la cosa? ¿Los demás de qué van?-todos se giraron en busca de algún dato que dar.

-          Lewis va de El Joker.-dijo Sandra. Jenson rió por lo bajo.- Hay trajes bastante chulos, la verdad.

-          Otros dan risa.-Dani se giraba con Jenson bajo el brazo para enseñarle en la distancia algunos.- Mira a Felipe.

-          ¿Dónde?

-          Es aquella cosa que pretende ser Hulk.-ni Sandra ni Yaiza le habían visto, pero ahora lo hacían y reían con la pareja recién llegada.- Mira, Sandra, si vais a juego.-Kimi no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a la chica con media sonrisa a la vez que ella hacía una mueca a Dani.

-          ¿Pero se ha puesto cachas de mentira?

-          Ya sabes cómo es Felipe, como tenga que ir natural…-rieron.- Al menos se ha pintado la cara, sí.

-          ¿Qué es aquello?-Kimi interrumpía para preguntar por alguien que estaba de espaldas con una capa negra. Todos afinaron la vista para descubrir a un Esteban Gutiérrez disfrazado de Harry Potter. Kimi puso los ojos en blanco y se llevó la mano a la cara para taparse mientras todos reían con su mismo gesto.

-          Ay, es el mejor traje, lo siento.-Yaiza se agarraba a Sandra riendo.

-          Lleva varita. Y escoba, atención que lleva escoba.-Nico Hülkenberg estaba apoyado en el hombro de su tocayo para mirar en aún más altura a su ex compañero de equipo. El resto del grupo rió a su información.- Ay, dios.-se agachó a su estatura normal tapándose la cara con la mano, como había hecho Kimi. Dani, al igual que todos, le exigían información.

-          Qué has visto, qué, qué.

-          Harry Potter está de charla con El Zorro.-Todos se pusieron de puntillas para ver en la lejanía a Gutiérrez hablando con un Sergio Pérez que comparaba su capa con la de su paisano. El grupo reía de nuevo.

-          Esto es lo mejor que se os ha ocurrido en mucho tiempo.-Nico Rosberg apuntaba en relación a la fiesta, haciendo que todos asintiesen.- Se lo recordaré a todos por el resto de su vida.-Jenson se giraba de repente hacia el grupo.

-          Ey ¿Y Seb?-todos miraron a Yaiza, que ponía los ojos en blanco cruzándose de brazos.

-          Seb es imbé—

-          Bueno, bueno, cómo está el ambiente entre vosotros, cuánto amor veo.-Jenson la frenaba sin querer escuchar insultos. Yaiza rió.- ¿De qué va él?

-          De Batman.-Kimi dijo con aires de grandeza llenos de sarcasmo. Jenson le miraba ojiplático.

-          Pues le pega más Robin ¿No?-Jessica dijo lo que todos habían comentado a lo largo de la noche, haciendo que todos a la vez asintiesen.

-          Lo que le pega es pegarle una buena hostia, nunca mejor dicho.-Jenson negaba riendo al comentario de Kimi.

-          ¿Pero dónde anda?

-          Escondido, es que no le has visto, está ridículo. Voy a ir a buscarle, porque—

-          Hostias.-Thor volvía a apoyarse en el Capitán América para ver en la lejanía al último recién llegado. Todos le acompañaban otra vez, y en esa ocasión los aplausos y ovaciones fueron incluso mayores que los recibidos por un Nico que parecía indignarse bajo el peso de su tocayo. Yaiza, la más bajita, intentaba dar saltos para ver.

-          ¿Quién es?

-          [Iron Man](http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130904210747/disney/images/4/4c/SJPA_Iron_Man_1.png).-puntualizó Dani.

-          Ay, ay, quiero ver.-se apoyó en los hombros de Kimi para intentar dar saltos, haciendo que el chico tuviese que agacharse un poco para dejar que se colgase de su cuello y ver mejor. Todos miraban asombrados a Iron Man, que claramente llevaba el disfraz más conseguido de todos.- Madre mía…

-          Está super currado ¿Eh?-Jenson opinaba haciendo que todos asintiesen. Sólo Kimi fruncía el ceño como forma de expresión.

-          ¿Pero quién es?-Yaiza insistía aún colgada del cuello de Kimi.

-          Quién es qué.-Sandra preguntó.

-          El que va disfrazado de Iron Man.-todos negaron al no poder averiguarlo debido a la máscara del personaje. Kimi se giró a ellos, haciendo que Yaiza bajase de sus hombros, mirándoles con incredulidad.

-          En serio que no sabéis quién es.-todos negaron mirándole de reojo, sin perder detalle del que saludaba en la puerta a todo el que se le acercaba. Kimi no daba crédito.- En serio que no os hacéis una idea de quién de nosotros podría ir vestido de Iron Man.-volvió a captar sus miradas, pero nadie parecía darse cuenta. Sólo cuando se fijaron de nuevo en el del disfraz se dieron cuenta de su portador. La máscara, como si fuese la del personaje real de ciencia ficción, se abría para dejar al descubierto la cara de Fernando Alonso. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, y Kimi negaba con una mueca preguntándose qué hacía con esa gente.

-          Oh dios mío, es el mejor disfraz que he visto en mi vida.-Yaiza seguía de puntillas opinando.

-          Yo me voy a buscar a Batman, a ver si le encuentro entre los músculos de su traje.-nadie hacía caso a Kimi, que reclamaba al menos la atención de Yaiza.- ¿No vienes?

-          No, yo me voy a saludar a Iron Man.-Yaiza salió escopetada hacia donde estaba Fernando, que ahora hablaba con un Lewis que había ido a su encuentro entre risas, comentando mil cosas de sus respectivos disfraces. Kimi negó por enésima vez y fue en busca de su amigo, que seguía sentado en el mismo lugar que antes, espatarrado en el sofá, mirando su móvil.

-          ¿Dónde llevas guardado el móvil?-Sebastian se encogió de hombros sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.- Pareces un niño cabreado.

-          Y tú pareces de todo menos Lobezno.-Kimi se llevó la mano al corazón y puso cara de dolor.

-          Dios, Seb, no me insultes de esa forma, vas a hacerme llorar—

-          Qué quieres.-dejaba caer su móvil por dentro del disfraz, como si se tratase de un bolsillo gigante.

-          Venía a buscarte, joder, encima que me preocupo por ti.

-          No hace falta, vete a la fiesta.

-          Estamos en la fiesta.-miraba a su alrededor, demostrando que a apenas unos metros de ellos había gente disfrazada.

-          Lo estás tú, yo me voy.-se levantó como pudo tirando de su disfraz. Kimi decidió no reírse por respeto.- No sé en qué momento decidí bajar, en serio.

-          Deberías relacionarte un poco, hay gente que va peor que tú. Deberías ver a Felipe—

-          No me importa Felipe, no sé si-¡¡Ahhh!!-daba un brinco hacia atrás tras haberse girado y darse de nuevo con Yaiza de frente. La chica le miraba asombrada por su reacción, la cual volvía a repetirse..- Joder, Yai.-Sebastian se llevaba la mano al corazón pidiendo que sus pulsaciones bajasen por el susto. Yaiza mientras tanto miraba a Kimi incrédula y ofendida otra vez por cómo había reaccionado Sebastian al verla. Kimi por su parte la negaba para que le ignorase.- Perdona.-se disculpaba.- Es que me has asustado—

-          Ya, ya veo.-se cruzaba de brazos.

-          Que no me esperaba encontrarme a nadie, no es por tu traje de paya…Digo, de… de…-chasqueaba los dedos nervioso. Yaiza negaba.

-          Déjalo ¿Vale? Déjalo.-fue a girarse a Kimi, pero Sebastian insistía.

-          Oye, que quieres que haga, es que no me acuerdo de los nombres—

-          Harley Quinn, Seb, se llama Harley Quinn. No payaso.

-          Vale, vale, perdona—

-          ¡Yai!-Sandra aparecía por el lado interrumpiendo a un Sebastian que agradecía al menos el no tener que disculparse más.- Has de venir, Felipe ha traído a su hijo y va de mini Hulk.-a Yaiza se le iluminaron los ojos.

-          ¡¿En serio?!

-          Sí, aunque bueno, Dani creo que lo ha secuestrado…-le buscaba en la lejanía.- Ay, ahora no sé dónde se han metido.-ambas se ponían de puntillas. Sandra fue la que señaló.- Están con Fernando.-Sebastian sintió curiosidad y buscó al nombrado.

-          ¿De qué va ese vestido?

-          De Iron Man.-Yaiza hablaba con rencor. Se giró a él.- ¿Sabes quién es Iron Man o te lo describo?-Sebastian la miró dolorido, por lo que se dejó caer en el sofá del que se había levantado para evitar hablar y recibir más golpes. Kimi fue con él.

-          ¿Habéis hablado con él?-el finlandés preguntaba a las chicas, que se giraban hacia ellos. Sandra negó.

-          Yo sí, ya sabes que me llevo bien con él.-se hacía la interesante haciendo reír a Sandra y Kimi. Sebastian fruncía el ceño.- Dice que voy genial vestida.-Sebastian hizo un leve ruido que llamó la atención de los tres. Kimi rió por lo bajo.

-          He de reconocer que tu traje mola.-el finlandés sacó una sonrisa a Yaiza, que se dejaba caer en las piernas de su amigo para abrazarle tirando su martillo al lado. Este, ya acostumbrado, no ponía impedimento. Sebastian negaba a su lado.- Tú podrías mostrar un poco más de pasión por tu novia y dejar de llamarla payasa.-provocaba, y el alemán le miraba furioso.

-          Déjale, no se vaya a asustar de nuevo.-Sebastian seguía mirándoles cabreado.

-          No me he asustado ¿Vale? Es que vas muy llamativa así, y joder, pues—

-          Llamativa pero no en el buen sentido.

-          ¿Qué sentido le quieres dar a la palabra, si se puede saber?

-          Tú mismo lo dijiste antes, esperabas que fuese como Sandra.-los tres miraron a Sandra, que se sentía observada. Decidió sentarse al otro lado en el sofá, junto a Sebastian.

-          Si lo sé me visto de Hermione Granger o algo…-protestaba. Yaiza negaba.

-          No, porque mola como vas ¿Vale? Porque vas de quien querías ir, como he hecho yo, el problema es este imbécil.-le dio una patada desde lo alto de Kimi.- Que se cree que me tengo que vestir como yo que sé para poder entretenerse mirándome o algo.-Sebastian quería protestar pero Yaiza no le daba paso. Kimi reía.- ¿Pues sabes qué, Seb? Que me visto como quiero, y lo siento si no te gusta porque lleve demasiada ropa, pero no me voy a vestir como a ti te gustaría que me vistiese.-Sebastian frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-          Es gracioso porque yo me he vestido de lo que a ti te gustaría que me vistiese.-Kimi y Sandra se aguantaron la risa mientras Yaiza tragaba saliva. Para evitar reír, el finlandés decidió ponerse a jugar con uno de los pompones del gorro de Yaiza, que no paraba de dar golpes en su cara por tenerla encima.

-          Es diferente.

-          ¿Ah, sí? Dime en qué.

-          En que tú quieres que me vista provocativa para alegrarte la vista, yo sólo quiero que te vistas de un personaje que me gusta y que es de mi misma temática—

-          Ah, claro, y elijes al personaje al que el tuyo quiere matar.-Kimi seguía dando golpes con una de sus garras al pompón de la chica mientras reía por su discusión. Yaiza miraba atónita a Sebastian.

-          A mí me gusta Batman.

-          Ya, o El Joker.-la chica abrió la boca para decir algo pero no fue capaz de responder debido a la ofensa. Sebastian miraba al frente de brazos cruzados.

-          A mí me gusta Batman.-repitió furiosa.

-          Y a mí me gusta no disfrazarme de cosas que me hacen parecer ridículo ¿Sabes?

-          Pues la próxima vez te disfrazas de—

-          La próxima vez no me disfrazo, porque-¿¡Puedes hacer el favor de parar!?-exigía a Kimi que dejase de dar golpes al pompón de la chica. Kimi recogió el brazo asustado aceptando la orden.- La próxima vez no me disfrazo.-siguió. Kimi sin querer volvió al pompón de la chica.- Kimi, para.

-          Joder, pero qué te pasa a ti ahora.

-          Que me pones nervioso.

-          Nervioso o celoso.-Sebastian achinaba los ojos.

-          Sí, celosísimo, me muero de ganas de que me toquetees con las garras.

-          Hablaba de toquetearla tú a ella, pero oye, si sigues en estado gay conmigo, adelante.-Sebastian volvió a negar y miró al frente, echándose hacia un lado a brincos cuando Kimi intentó juguetear con su pelo con las garras.

-          Estáis muy Simi vosotros dos hoy.-Sandra opinó.

-          ¿A que sí?-Yaiza le contestó, pero nadie dijo nada más. Ambos miraban sin entender nada a las chicas. Se miraron entre ellos para comprobar que andaban igual de perdidos.

-          ¿Qué es Simi?-Sandra miró a Yaiza, descubriendo que había hablado demasiado en tan solo una frase. Ambas tragaron saliva y evitaron reír. Los dos volvieron a mirarse antes de acribillar a Sandra con la mirada. Sebastian insistió.- Qué es Simi, Sandra.

-          N-nada.

-          Contesta.

-          Que nada, pesado.-ambos miraron ahora a Yaiza, que negaba. Kimi empezó a clavar las garras en su tripa para hacerla cosquillas.

-          ¡No, no, no! ¡Para, para!

-          Contesta.-insistía ahora Kimi.

-          P-para.-reía.

-          Yai, tengo toda la noche.

-          ¡Es vuestro nombre de bromance!-gritó para que dejase de pincharla, y el lo hizo para mirarla aún sin entender nada.

-          De bro… qué.-Sebastian se mostraba igual.

-          Bromance.-Sandra reía al ver a Yaiza intentando explicarse.- A ver, es el nombre que la gente le pone a vuestra… relación.-no quería hablar demasiado. Kimi y Sebastian volvieron a mirarse sin entender nada.- Vuestras fans… A ver, es que en el mundo de los fandoms, o sea de los grupos de fans de cada cosa que hay en el mundo, pues la gente tiende a relacionar a los protagonistas entre ellos, y claro, les ponen nombre. Simi es el vuestro. _S_ de Sebastian, _imi_ de Kimi.-la miraban atónitos. Decidieron compartir una mirada para aceptar que ambos tenían la misma pregunta que hacerle. Sebastian tomó la palabra de nuevo.

-          Q-qué tipo de relación dices que es…-la chica se aguantó la risa, pero Sandra no.

-          Hay muchas. P-pues puede ser de amistad, de hecho bromance es como—

-          Yai, qué tipo de relación.-la chica rió con Sandra.

-          De amor.-Sandra se desternillaba al otro lado del sofá mientras ellos dejaban la mirada perdida en la nada.- O de sexo, pero—

-          Para, para.-Sebastian la mandaba acabar con eso. Se giró a Sandra.- ¿Acabas de decir que este y yo estamos muy… Simi o lo que sea?-ella asintió, y Sebastian se giró a Kimi para aceptar que debían darse más espacio entre ellos. Cada uno echó hacia un lado del sofá, haciéndolas reír un poco más.- Ni se os ocurra decir eso por ahí.

-          Seb, todo el mundo sabe lo que es Simi fuera de aquí. Todos vuestros fans, al menos.

-          Me da igual, os lo guardáis.

-          Deberíais leer lo que escriben de vosotros. Relatos eróticos muy currados en los que ambos os lo montáis en—

-          ¡Sandra!-Sebastian se tapaba los oídos con cara de desprecio mientras Kimi se tapaba la cara sin querer saber nada del mundo. Ambas seguían riendo, y Yaiza fue a hablar esa vez, pero fue interrumpida por Dani.

-          ¡Hola!-el australiano llegaba a ellos cortando las risas y la vergüenza de cada uno. Llevaba al hijo de Felipe, Felipinho, subido en los hombros. Sonreía más el propio Dani que el niño, que jugueteaba con los cuernos del casco y con la cabeza del bastón de Loki, turnándose entre ambos sitios.- Vengo a hacer la encuesta.

-          ¿Encuesta?-Kimi no veía bien nada que fuese recibir preguntas.

-          Para ver cuál ha sido el mejor disfraz. ¿Quién decís?

-          Iron man.-las dos chicas hablaron al unísono. Dani señalaba en un iPad que llevaba la respuesta. Miró a los chicos. Kimi se encogió de hombros.

-          Tú mismo.-Dani se sintió abrumado.

-          No me lo esperaba, gracias.

-          Me debes una…-Dani asintió y miró a Sebastian, que se encogía también de hombros.

-          A mí me da completamente igual.

-          Has de decir uno.

-          El tuyo también, yo que sé.-Dani volvió a sonreír.

-          Joder, me vais a hacer llorar.-apuntaba en su iPad.- ¿Y de chica?

-          Ella.-Yaiza señalaba a Sandra, que sonreía orgullosa.

-          Yo a ella.-Yaiza alargaba la pierna desde encima de Kimi para dar un golpe a su amiga en señal cariñosa y de agradecimiento.

-          ¿Vosotros?

-          ¿Hay más chicas que estas dos y la de Jenson?

-          Una chica de Force India, pero no sé de qué iba.-respondía a Kimi.

-          ¿De qué va Jessica?-preguntaba ahora Sebastian.

-          Wonder woman.

-          Pues yo la voto a ella.-Yaiza miró atónita a Sebastian.

-          Pero si no la has visto.

-          Me da igual.

-          Yo voto a Yai.-Kimi chinchaba a su amigo, y Yaiza se mostraba orgullosa. Dani asentía.

-          ¿Tú a quién has votado?-Sandra preguntaba.

-          A Hülk, o sea a Nico, no a Felipe haciendo de Hulk.-rió mientras daba un golpe suave en la pierna del hijo del nombrado.- Y de chica a Yai, porque todo el mundo te está votando a ti, así que para darla algún voto, que me daba pena.-miraba a Yaiza con un puchero y ella sonreía agradeciéndolo.- Muchos han dicho que deberíais haber ido de Batman y Robin.-se dirigía a los dos chicos.- Pero Seb de Robin y tú de Batman, Kimi.-el finlandés asentía mientras que Sebastian negaba desganado.

-          Eso sería muy Simi.-Sandra interrumpía haciendo que los dos chicos la mirasen con rabia.

-          Y bueno, otra encuesta más.-Dani siguió antes de que estallase una guerra.

-          Te estás pasando un poco ya.-Kimi protestaba haciéndole reír.

-          Esta es idea de Nico. Rosberg, digo.-miraba a Yaiza para que los diferenciase.- Chicas, quién es el más guapo de todos los presentes.

-          ¿Perdona?-Sandra no entendía nada.

-          Historia muy larga, estamos votando a ver quién es el más guapo.-reía.- De entre los pilotos, no mecánicos, tranquilas.

-          ¿Y sólo votamos nosotras?

-          No, votamos todos, y no vale votarse a sí mismo así que está siendo gracioso.-miró a los dos chicos.- Id pensando la respuesta que os toca ahora.-Sebastian y Kimi se miraron con cara de desagrado.

-          ¿A quién has votado tú?-Sandra volvía a preguntarle.

-          A Hülk. Y Hülk me ha votado a mí.-sonreía orgulloso.

-          ¿Se puede votar a más de uno?-Yaiza preguntaba bajo la mirada analítica de Sebastian. Dani se encogía de hombros.

-          Nadie ha votado a más de uno pero bueno, va, te dejo.-Yaiza se puso pensativa.

-          Es que tengo cuatro opciones.-Sebastian no daba crédito. Dani la animaba a seguir.- Kimi es una.-miraba a su amigo con una sonrisa, que no sabía si sonreír de vuelta o mirar directamente a Sebastian para ver su cara.- Luego también Lewis, obviamente. Y Hülk. Pero luego está Jenson, que claro…-Sebastian hacía aspavientos mientras se echaba hacia delante para mirarla de frente.

-          ¿Se puede saber a qué viene esto?-protestaba. Los otros tres reían por lo bajo mientras Yaiza intentaba entender su enfado.

-          ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

-          Que a qué viene mencionar a todos esos.

-          ¿A quién quieres que mencione?-volvía a hacer aspavientos. Ella negó con los ojos en blanco.- Intento ser objetiva, Seb.-Kimi rió libremente haciendo que Dani y Sandra lo hiciesen también. El pequeño Felipinho seguía jugando con los cuernos del casco sin importarle nada de lo que pudiesen hablar esos allí presentes. Sebastian miraba a Yaiza incrédulo.

-          Me estás diciendo que soy feo, o…-ella negaba cansada.

-          No he dicho eso, joder, me preguntan por el más guapo ¿Qué quieres que haga si me lo parece otro?

-          ¡¿Otro?! ¡Te lo parecen cuatro! Entre ellos tu ex y el otro—

-          Ya, es que tengo buen gusto.-Kimi reía escondiéndose tras la espalda de la chica, que buscaba hacer rabiar a Sebastian sin ocultarlo. El chico miró a Dani enrabietado.

-          ¿No puedo votar yo a la chica más guapa?

-          No, porque eso no—

-          Oh, venga, Seb-interrumpía ella a Dani.- no seas vengativo.

-          ¡Me acabas de llamar feo por toda la cara, y supuestamente soy tu novio!

-          Ay, pero si a mi me gusta el interior de la persona, no sé por qué te preocupas tanto.-Sandra estaba completamente tumbada al otro lado del sofá riendo y Kimi no se dejaba ver mientras Sebastian asentía con ironía mirando a su máscara, pensando qué hacer para no irse de allí enfurecido cual niño. Ella rió.- Va, Dani, yo voto a Seb.

-          No, no, no.-volvía a mirarla enrabietado.- Ahora votas a Lewis.

-          ¿Por qué no votas a Fernando?-Dani interrumpía haciéndoles frenar.

-          ¿A Fer? ¿Por qué?

-          No sé, todo dios vota a Fernando en esto.-Sandra, ya incorporada, miraba a Yaiza atónita.- ¿No es guapo?

-          Pues no.-Sandra puntualizaba.

-          Ah, vale, vale. Pues nada. Voto a Seb de parte de Yai, apuntado. ¿Y tú?-Sandra no quería decir lo que pensaba, así que decidió improvisar.

-          A Lewis.-Yaiza asentía dándola razón, pero Kimi hacía una mueca que no iría más allá por su parte.

-          Tanto Lewis como Fernando te han votado a ti como el mejor disfraz, Yai.-informaba Dani. Ella dio un pequeño brinco, haciendo que Kimi protestase bajo ella.

-          ¿En serio?

-          Sí, ellos y yo, los únicos.

-          Ay, gracias, que majos.-Sebastian volvía a hacer un ruido de protesta haciendo que todos le mirasen.- Qué te pasa. ¿Acaso no crees que me puedan votar?

-          Vas de payaso, Yai, con antifaz, la cara blanca y los labios casi negros. Mira a Sandra, lo normal sería votarla a ella. Obviamente te votan por otra cosa—

-          ¿Ahora estás celoso de Fer también?

-          Deja de llamarle Fer, por Dios.

-          Oye, que yo la he votado porque—

-          Dani, no hablo de ti.-Dani aceptaba.

-          Pues a ambos les gusta bastante.-pese a que Sebastian le cortase, Dani seguía hablando en defensa de Yaiza, que asentía de brazos cruzados mirando a Sebastian.- Lewis ya ves que conoce la historia, supongo que es por eso. Y Fer dice que mola muchísimo también, y que te hace un cuerpazo.

-          Que la hace qué.-Sebastian miraba incrédulo a Dani tras echarse de nuevo hacia delante alarmado. Yaiza aguantaba la risa al ver su reacción.

-          Cuerpazo.- Sebastian miró a Yaiza sin querer aceptarlo.- Lewis también, dicen que –intentaba recordar-… Ay, como era.

-          Dicen que –intervino la propia Yaiza- parece que no llevo traje, que es mi piel pintada y que me hace un tipazo. Me lo han dicho ahora cuando he ido a saludar a Fer.

-          Sí, que no das lugar a la imaginación porque marcas todo.-Sebastian no sabía a dónde mirar para depositar su rabia. Yaiza seguía de brazos cruzados sintiéndose poderosa.

-          Ey, pues ahora que lo dices…-Kimi la observaba aún teniéndola encima, y Sebastian le daba una colleja tras alarmarse de nuevo.- ¿¡Qué coño—

-          Ni se te ocurra decir nada.

-          Pero—

-          Nada, Kimi, para.-exigía. Cogió a Yaiza del brazo.- Baja de ahí encima.-tiró de ella para sentarla en sus piernas y retirarla de Kimi, que reía al igual que Sandra y Dani. Cogía a Yaiza encima suya como si fuese un saco, y lo rodeaba para que no pudiesen mirarla. La chica reía.

-          Eres demasiado celoso.

-          No soy celoso.-Sandra y Kimi exclamaron un negativo dudando de la palabra del chico.- Me toca las narices que vayan de guay, eso es todo.

-          ¿De verdad piensas que no pueden pensar que voy bien disfrazada?-había dejado de reír para ofenderse de nuevo.

-          Yai, vas de payaso, y lo de que el disfraz mola lo ha dicho Lewis que ya sabes que… A dónde vas.-Yaiza se había levantado. Sebastian buscaba cogerla de la mano y retener su clara marcha, pero ella había echado mano a su martillo y le daba de lleno al chico en la cabeza con él.

-          ¡Déjame!

-          Pero—

-          ¿¡Vas a dejar de llamarme payaso alguna vez?!

-          ¡Es que no me acuerdo del nombre—

-          ¡¡Harley Quinn!!

-          ¡Vale, vale! ¡Joder, lo—

-          Vete a la mierda, quédate aquí divirtiéndote con tu traje de Batman. Que por cierto, estás ridículo con él.

-          Eso ya lo sé.-la chica echó a andar dejándoles allí a todos mirando su estampida.

-          B-bueno, yo voy a seguir, ya me decís luego quién es el más guapo y… eso, adiós.-Dani se despedía de ellos. Sebastian no había dejado de mirar el rastro de la chica con rabia mientras Sandra y Kimi le observaban a él negando con la cabeza. Se dio cuenta de que era observado y se giró a ambos lados para comprobar su teoría. Volvió al frente y agachó la mirada. Se sentía tan ridículo en esa fiesta y con ese disfraz que reconocía que se había visto poseído por esa rabia de cara a hablar con Yaiza. Sabía que seguían observándole con desprecio, por lo que decidió echarse la capa por encima de la cabeza para taparse el rostro y gran parte de su cuerpo a la vez que se echaba hacia atrás para apoyarse en el sofá. Quería desaparecer, y aunque sabía que era imposible, se conformaba con que nadie pudiese ver la cara de idiota que sentía que tenía.


	135. Fallo en el guión

Ni Sandra ni Kimi estaban dispuestos a ver el final de su noche yéndose al traste por culpa de un Sebastian que no parecía querer salir de bajo su capa. La chica fue la primera en ponerse en pie para ir en busca de Dani y Nico al igual que de algo de entretenimiento, mientras que Kimi se demoró unos minutos más para no coincidir con ella en la huida y abandonar de un tirón al alemán. El chico en cuestión ni siquiera fue consciente de que se quedaba solo hasta que el calor que le proporcionaba la capa superó a sus ganas de seguir tapado. Miró a ambos lados sin sorprenderse de su soledad y divisó a Sandra en la lejanía comentando algo entre risas con Dani, Nico, Jessica y Lewis. Aceptó que Kimi no estaría incluido en ese grupo, y tampoco le sorprendió encontrarle hablando con Jenson cerca de la zona de bebidas.

Ninguno de los dos grupos le llamaba la atención lo suficiente como para ponerse en pie e ir hacia ellos. Tampoco le apetecía buscar otro que sí lo hiciese, pero aceptó la petición de su cuerpo de buscar una bebida que calmase su sed y el calor que le proporcionaba ese traje al que no podía odiar más.

Fue en busca de una cerveza a la zona más despejada del salón. Soltó su máscara sobre la mesa y se apoyó sobre la misma con una mano, descansando en ella la pesadez corporal que sentía, y buscó la forma de abrir aquel botellín sin tener que recurrir a las garras de Kimi. Su sed era mayor que su capacidad intelectual a esas horas de la noche, por lo que decidió atizar la boca del botellín contra el borde de la mesa para dejar así que la boquilla quedase a disposición de sus labios. Dio un trago largo calmando así las ansias de su cuerpo por recibir bebida, dando así paso a otros más cortos que devoraron la cerveza con gran velocidad. Le vino bien el haber acabado con la bebida antes de darse la vuelta y quedar de nuevo frente a la sociedad, pues volvía a tener a Dani frente a él con su iPad además del resto de elementos de su traje. Y su sonrisa.

-          Joder.-Sebastian daba un brinco hacia atrás debido al susto, optando con ello por dejar el botellín ya vacío sobre la mesa.- Qué quieres.

-          ¿El más guapo?

-          Tú mismo.-no tenía ganas de hablar. Dani seguía sonriendo, pero con menor intensidad.

-          Así pierde la gracia.

-          Todos me parecéis feos de cojones, qué quieres que te diga.-Dani puso los ojos en blanco mientras se buscaba en la lista.- ¿Quién va ganando?

-          Jenson. Siempre gana Jenson.-Sebastian asintió.- Por cierto ¿Sabes que al final ha habido un Robin? Deberías unirte a él a pasar la noche.

-          ¿Quién es tan cutre como para cogerse ese disfraz?

-          Kevin.-Sebastian puso los ojos en blanco mientras Dani reía encogiéndose de hombros.- Es nuevo, no sé.

-          Ya se nota, ya.

-          ¿Por qué no vienes? Para lo de las fotos estaría bien una de vosotros dos juntos.

-          ¿Fotos?

-          La publicidad.-el alemán se mostraba claramente perdido.- ¿No os conté a Yai y a ti cómo funcionaba esto?

-          No sé ni qué es esto ni cómo funciona, así que no.

-          Hay que pagar la fiesta, no sé si pensabais que me había hecho cargo yo de todo o algo, pero…-reía.- La empresa de disfraces nos deja prestados los trajes a cambio de un pago pequeño siempre que los promocionemos. Igual que el hotel y la fiesta.-la explicación de Dani no llegaba con buenas sensaciones a Sebastian, que empezaba a achinar los ojos con incertidumbre.

-          Espero que no estés queriendo decir que me tengo que hacer una foto con esto.-Dani sonreía encogiéndose de hombros. Su compañero resopló alterado.

-          Te dejaría ausentarte pero eres el campeón y esas cosas, deberías hacerte doscientas.

-          Me niego.

-          Oh, venga—

-          Ni siquiera sabía que había un fotógrafo, llego a saberlo y no vengo, no sabes lo que odio que me hagan fotos en mi vida privada y más vestido de—

-          No hay cámara ni nada, es nosotros ¿Sabes? Móviles, redes sociales y eso.

-          Yo no tengo redes sociales.

-          Pero los demás sí. Kevin tiene, se debería hacer una contigo y—

-          Dani, mira, no quiero hacerme fotos, me niego absolutamente.

-          No hace falta que te pongas la máscara si no—

-          No voy a hacerme fotos ¿Vale? –Dani miró a un lado asintiendo.- Lo siento, me sabe mal si os estropea el plan de darle publicidad o lo que sea, yo me hago cargo de los problemas o costes que surjan, pero no voy a hacerme ni una foto, ni con máscara ni con ella. Ya tengo bastante con las que me hacen cuando trabajo.-Dani seguía asintiendo, esperando que parase de darle la charla en algún momento.- Si no tengo Twitter y esas cosas es por algo. Mi vida privada es eso, privada.

-          Vale, vale. Ya me buscaré la vida para que no reclamen tu presencia.

-          ¿Quién va a reclamar mi presencia?

-          Todos, Seb, todos.-señalaba a su espalda.- ¿Sabes que es lo que hacen todos tras hablar un rato? Preguntarse dónde te metes.-Sebastian bajó ahora la mirada para recibir él las palabras de Dani.- Yai tenía muchas ganas de venir y de estar contigo, no sólo veo que le has estropeado gran parte de la noche a ella, te has encargado de estropeárnosla a todos en cierta medida. Esto era una fiesta para estar todos juntos, y hasta Kimi se ha relacionado más que tú. -pausó.- No sé para qué has venido.-Sebastian sintió un agobio acorralándole, y esa sensación era incluso mayor que la que le proporcionaba el propio traje. Se acordaba en ese instante, sin motivo aparente, de su discusión con Yaiza a la llegada a Cancún, con la cual ahora tampoco hablaba, del problema en relación a la suite de lujo la cual seguía estando pagada por ella, y los supuestos problemas de cara a la fiesta de disfraces que él pudiese ocasionar. Nunca le había llamado la atención el mundo de los hobbits y los elfos, pero sentía que quería regresar de nuevo a Nueva Zelanda con tal de no haber pisado Cancún ese fin de semana.

-          Yo tampoco lo sé.-se giró en busca de su máscara, negándose a aceptar esa agonía.- Lo siento.

Insistiendo en sus disculpas, dejó allí a un Dani que se preguntaba cómo explicar a los demás que el mismísimo Sebastian Vettel se ausentaba de una celebración en la que estaban todos y cada uno de sus compañeros. Sebastian no quería hacer frente a ese momento, y mucho menos a las posibles reprimendas de más de uno. Fue hacia la salida en busca de un poco de aire, aunque en el gran hall de aquel hotel hacía poco de eso. Tenía la esperanza de que al menos Kimi acompañase su idea de no fotografiare para así al menos no sentirse tan despreciable, pero algo le decía que no podía contar ni con ese rayo de esperanza.

Quería meterse bajo la ducha para recibir algo frío que le hiciese desconectar, pero sabía que Yaiza estaría en su dormitorio y que sería difícil que le abriese la puerta estando tan cabreada como la había visto marchar. Pasó primero por recepción, esperando más de diez minutos a que alguien escuchase sus voces reclamando atención. Una de las muchachas se acercó no queriendo reír por su indumentaria, y tal vez por eso la joven accedió a darle otra tarjeta a un Sebastian que la cogía realmente ofendido.

Fue hacia el ascensor para ir a su planta. Caminaba por el largo pasillo con desgana, intentando deshacerse de las ataduras de su traje con una mano. Paró frente a su puerta para soltar la capa que antes le había ayudado a evadirse de la realidad, y la enrolló sin mucho cuidado mientras que insistía en deshacerse de los enganches de la parte superior del traje.

Abrió la puerta con la tarjeta, dejándola justo en una mesa de cristal en la entrada junto al móvil que se sacaba del interior del traje, y fue andando lentamente hacia las profundidades del cuarto para no hacer ruido por si Yaiza ya dormía. Se paró en la entrada al dormitorio a quitarse finalmente la parte superior del disfraz, quedándose de nuevo en su camiseta blanca ancha que llevaba debajo acompañando de forma ridícula la parte inferior del traje. Dejó en el suelo tanto la capa como lo perteneciente a su torso, y fue andando con la máscara hacia la cama para descubrir que no había nadie sobre el colchón. Recorrió el amplio dormitorio para ir hacia la terraza, que también estaba vacía, e hizo bien en cerrar la puerta corredera tras inspeccionarla porque el nuevo susto que recibía hubiese provocado su caída hacia el suelo. Se dio de lleno con el cristal en la espalda, pero no sentía dolor mientras observaba frente a él a una Yaiza que no recordaba.

-          J-joder.-esa vez había conseguido no gritar al verla, pero el susto seguía estando con él, aunque no las sensaciones de cara a [su disfraz](http://media.tumblr.com/990b746f95ef09dfcc686313c5b883bf/tumblr_inline_nevq5qZI8G1qmejg1.jpg). No llevaba el mismo, costándole incluso reconocerla bajo una peluca rubia separada en dos coletas altas que a su vez acababan en rojo y negro.- Q-qué coño ha pasado.-no entendía nada, y Yaiza se mantenía frente a él de brazos cruzados y con un gesto poderoso.- ¿A-ahora eres rubia? O multicolor o…-buscaba explicaciones, pero Yaiza sólo le observaba.- Q-qué pasa.

-          Nada.-su voz era calmada, al contrario que la del chico, que se refugiaba en la puerta de la terraza odiando ahora su presencia.

-          D-de qué v-vas vestida.

-          Harley Quinn.-él frunció el ceño. Respiraba de forma acelerada.

-          ¿P-perdón?-Yaiza sonrió con los labios pegados y con el mismo gesto de poder que usaba para expresarse. Él no entendía nada.- P-pero esa no era la de antes…

-          Sigue siendo la misma.-dio unos pasos hacia él.- Existen muchas versiones de Harley Quinn.-él asentía inconscientemente.- A mí me gusta la versión clásica.-él alzó una ceja levemente.- El… payaso.-seguía hablando con ese tono soberbio que intimidaba al chico.- A ti te gusta más este.

-          ¿M-me gusta?-ahora ella alzaba la ceja dándole con ello una obvia respuesta. Él cerró los ojos después de recorrerla de forma fugaz con la mirada. Tragó saliva.- S-sí, sí.-la chica seguía acercándose a él, que se sentía parte de una película.- P-pensé que e-estabas enfadada.

-          ¿Crees que no lo estoy?

-          N-no sé qué decirte a eso, la verdad.-llevó sin darse cuenta la máscara que aún llevaba en las manos a su entrepierna, sintiendo que la chica estaba ya demasiado cerca de él. Aceptaba con ello que el calor y agobio que había estado sintiendo ahora se intensificaba pero en otra dirección.- N-no estoy entendiendo nada, Yai.-la chica llevó la mano a la máscara de un sollozante Sebastian, quitándosela de las manos y dejándola caer al suelo. Se sintió desprotegido pese a que la parte inferior del disfraz era suficientemente espaciosa como para ocultar todo lo que quisiese esconder.- Y-yai—

-          Schsss.-posó uno de sus dedos en los labios del chico, que no se atrevía a decir ni una palabra más. Yaiza llevó su mano al borde de lo que quedaba del traje, tirando de él hacia ella, haciéndole seguir sus pasos hacia el centro del dormitorio. Le empujó sobre el colchón dejándole aún más desconcertado, y sin dejarle siquiera reaccionar se apoyó con la rodilla en el hueco que dejaban sus piernas para acercarse a sus labios y besarlos. Sebastian sentía que su vientre se contraía, sintiéndose también por ello completamente perdido ante una situación que no esperaba de camino al dormitorio. Las manos de la chica se entretenían en deshacerse de lo que quedaba de disfraz en el cuerpo, tirando hacia atrás tanto las botas como las piezas que formaban el pantalón. Recorrió las piernas del chico hasta llegar a su cintura, y allí agarró la camiseta para sacarla por su cabeza y dejarle completamente rendido. Yaiza agachó un poco hacia un lado, siendo en todo momento observada por un chico que ni pestañeaba. Regresó al frente con un objeto ovalado al que Sebastian no conseguía poner nombre ni definición.

-          Q-qué es eso.-susurraba. Ella se sonreía al verle analizarlo. Descubrió que era algo cubierto por una nata de plástico acompañado de una pequeña vela que no parecía de cumpleaños. Frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Quieres tarta, Seb?-tragó saliva ante su susurrada propuesta a la vez que comprobaba que el objeto cubierto bajo la falsa nata era una granada que fingía estar encendida. Y entonces se acordó de que Harley Quinn lo único que buscaba era matar a Batman. Tragó saliva y negó.- ¿En serio? ¿No quieres ni un poquito?-él volvía a negar. Se recordaba así mismo en una situación similar semanas atrás, siendo torturado por una chica que lo único que quería era hacerle sufrir. Y sin embargo sabía que esa vez podía acabarlo todo, dejar vacío el plato del pastel, aunque no sabía cómo llenarse de esa fuerza requerida ante su presencia. La chica seguía ofreciéndole la granada, y él ya no negaba tanto.

-          ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti, Harley?-Yaiza se sonrió, acercándose un poco más sobre él para susurrarle al oído.

-          Pensaba que a Batman le gustaba comer tarta hasta reventar.

-          No creo que esto sea una tarta…

-          Nadie ha dicho que esa sea la tarta…

Había vuelto frente a él para besarle, y agradeció que esta vez el nerviosismo que siempre acompañaba al chico en situaciones como esa se hubiese esfumado tan rápidamente. Sebastian se dejaba besar a la vez que la besaba a ella. Se mantenía apoyado de forma dejada sobre el colchón, dejando que Yaiza se colocase encima de él de la manera que ella quisiese.

Seguía sin entender cómo habían llegado a ese instante, sin comprender tampoco a dónde había ido a parar el enfado de la chica, pero era algo que no le iba a impedir concentrarse en ese momento. Oyó un leve golpe contra el suelo, aceptando que era la granada decorativa que la chica acababa de dejar caer. Aceptó la libertad de sus manos como una señal para poder seguir adelante, y sin dejar de besarla, la cogió de la cintura para darse la vuelta con ella y apoyarla contra el colchón. Recorría el lateral del cuerpo de la chica con su mano derecha, haciendo que recordase lo mucho que le excitaba su tacto. Se aferraba a la tela bajo ellos con su mano libre para clavar en la misma sus uñas en vez de en el cuerpo de Yaiza, que dejaba de besar sus labios para esconderse en su cuello y recordar ella esa vez su sabor.

Ese disfraz le gustaba mucho más que el que la chica había llevado previamente, y aun así se moría de ganas de deshacerse de él. El tacto de su piel contrastaba con el del cuero de sus ropajes, y eso era una sensación que Sebastian no terminaba de aprobar. Intentaba introducir su mano por debajo de la tela, pero esta estaba demasiado ceñida al cuerpo de la chica, impidiéndoselo. Decidió fijar su mirada en donde su mano intentaba adentrarse, buscando con ello que el cuero se debilitase al sentirse amenazado, pero no había forma de seguir adelante. Yaiza llevó su mano a la barbilla de Sebastian para recuperarle frente a su rostro y con ello sus labios. Agobiada por su propio agobio, acompañó la mano del chico de las suyas para empezar a desabrochar las hebillas de su corsé. Se quitó la pieza superior de su traje, quedándose en sujetador, y fue hacia su cinturón para deshacerse también de él antes de proseguir con sus pantalones. El proceso se llenaba de dificultades a medida que Sebastian decidía comenzar a besarla por cada trozo de piel que empezaba a ver al descubierto, y las manos de la chica temblaban sólo de sentir el calor de sus labios ahora por su vientre y pecho. Intentaba bajarse con sus temblorosos dedos ese pantalón de cuero que tan ceñido llevaba al cuerpo, siendo una labor casi imposible, impacientándole a él también. Sebastian cesó sus besos para volver a acompañar la hazaña con su mirada, exigiéndole tanto a la chica como a la prenda una mayor velocidad para romper sus relaciones. Impaciente, llevó sus manos junto a las de la chica para agarrar el pantalón y empezar a tirar de él hacia el final de sus piernas con gestos rápidos. Los llevó de un tirón hacia la mitad de sus muslos, pausando el recorrido para deshacerse de las altas botas que la chica calzaba. Las tiró hacia atrás sin preocuparse por su destino, y siguió tirando del pantalón con movimientos bruscos hasta que los hubo sacado de su cuerpo.

Verla finalmente en ropa interior era algo que le excitó más de lo que esperaba. Seguía llevando elementos que la hacían mantener aún su disfraz en menor o mayor medida, pero no era algo que le molestase. Yaiza había vuelto a jugar en su cuello, y bajaba dando besos por su pecho mientras él la observaba entretenerse. Se sonreía al verla con unos guantes rojos de cuero acariciando su cuerpo, y ni siquiera el verla con una peluca tricolor y sus ojos pintados de negro le cesaba la excitación. La separó de su cuerpo para apoyarla contra la cama y verla desde la altura, recibiendo su imagen como una seña de deseo que le hacía bajar a ella para recorrer de nuevo su cuerpo con sus labios. Fue subiendo por su vientre hacia su pecho, llegando a sus hombros para recorrer sus brazos. Empezó por el derecho, jugando también con sus manos entre sus dedos aún cubiertos. Cogió por la punta de uno de ellos la tela de sus guantes, tirando de la prenda en la dirección de sus besos. Repitió el gesto en su otro brazo, y una vez ella se sintió liberada, llevó sus manos al pelo del chico para tirar de él mientras recibía sus besos esta vez en sus labios.

Ambos tenían las mismas ganas de intensificar su placer, siendo él el que llevaba la iniciativa nuevamente. Abandonó otra vez sus boca y bajó en línea recta por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su abdomen. No perdió el tiempo, agarrando por ello el borde de su ropa interior para bajarla por las piernas y liberarla un poco más. Pasó sus brazos por debajo de sus piernas, acercándolas hacia él tirando de su cadera mientras llevaba su boca hacia su cuerpo. Besaba sus muslos en dirección a su sexo, haciendo que Yaiza se encogiese con cada pequeño mordisco que daba en su piel. El sentir su lengua jugando con ella la hizo estremecerse aún más, decidiéndose de nuevo a agarrar su pelo y acompañar así sus movimientos. Sebastian arañaba la piel de sus piernas con una delicadeza que se distanciaba notablemente de la intensidad con la que se movía en su sexo, provocando que el contraste de velocidades la hiciese gemir de forma descontrolada.

El placer que recorría su cuerpo había adquirido un nivel excesivamente alto para lo que ella esperaba a esas alturas, agradeciendo por ello dejar de sentir su boca en su sexo para sentirla nuevamente recorriendo su cuerpo hacia su boca. Las manos del chico se entretenían ahora en desprenderse de su única prenda, pero pronto las sintió de nuevo recorriendo su cuerpo por los laterales subiendo hacia su pecho. Yaiza se acomodó levemente hacia delante para llevar sus manos a la espalda y desprenderse de su sujetador, haciendo así que Sebastian tuviese un nuevo destino en el que depositar sus manos mientras volvía a besarse.

Tras unos segundos, siguió el recorrido de sus manos hacia su cuello para acariciarlo antes de aferrarse a su rostro y besarla por enésima vez. Se retiró de ella lo mínimo para observándola, suplicándole ella su regreso, pero decidió ponerse de rodillas para observar toda su presencia. Bajó las manos desde su rostro de nuevo hacia su cuello, llevándolas con ello a la hebilla de su collar de cuero para desprenderse de él a mucha más velocidad de la que se había deshecho del resto de su disfraz, excitándola aún más de forma impensable. Yaiza volvió a alejarse del colchón para ir en su búsqueda, pero él se lo impedía empujándola suavemente hacia su lugar de origen. Se tumbó un poco sobre ella sin perder el espacio que le separaba, permitiéndose así observarla un poco más, y recorrió de nuevo su cuerpo con una de sus manos hasta llevarla de nuevo a su rostro para acariciar sus labios con uno de sus dedos. Siguió subiendo por su cara hacia su cabello rubio, y apenas perdió el tiempo en uno de sus mechones antes de quitarle la cabellera tricolor para dejar que su pelo moreno ocupase toda la escena. Acto seguido, y sin dejar de observarla, recorrió de nuevo su cuerpo en la dirección opuesta hacia su cintura.

Antes de que ella pudiese recibir sus labios como tanto anhelaba, se encogía de nuevo bajo él al sentir su cuerpo entrando en el suyo sin esperarlo. Se evadía en la oscuridad de sus párpados buscando oxígeno con su boca, siendo con ello incapaz de llevar a cabo cualquier movimiento mientras Sebastian empezaba a moverse en su interior. El placer llevaba las riendas de su cuerpo, haciéndola olvidar el tiempo que pasaba entre cada impulso de excitación y el siguiente. Que Sebastian regresase a su cuello con sus labios la hizo debilitarse por completo, y sus gemidos lo que conseguían era que el chico la acompañase en su debilidad.

No necesitaron cambiar de posición en busca de una mayor intensificación de placer, llegando al ansiado orgasmo con una facilidad, puntualidad y excitación que sólo ellos se proporcionaban. Tampoco dedicaron el tiempo de su descanso a hacer algo diferente a acompañarse, aceptando que era el momento de dejar atrás ese día en busca de un domingo mejor. Sin embargo, las ganas de que llegase el fin de aquella celebración era algo que no parecía extenderse más lejos de aquella cama.

-          ¡Todos juntos, venga!-Dani apelotonaba a todo el personal junto a una pared futurística que había al fondo del gran salón. Los más rezagados hacían enervar al australiano, que esperaba con móvil en mano para fotografiar a todos los asistentes.- No, no, Hülk, tú en medio y abajo, venga, que eres el prota.-el alemán salía del fondo del grupo a disgusto para ponerse en el suelo frente a todos.- Así, así.

-          Eh, pero ven tú.-el propio Nico exigía la presencia de Dani en la fotografía. Se giraba con el móvil en busca de un alma que hiciese de fotógrafo en vez de él, alegrándose de que una de las camareras aceptase el papel sin problema. Se lanzó al lado de Nico para la fotografía, recogiendo en brazos a una Sandra que se tiraba entre medias de ambos. Una vez la muchacha avisó a Dani de que la foto estaba tomada, este se levantó corriendo para ir a observarla con Sandra y Nico, que le seguían, mientras el resto volvía a hacer su vida en el evento. Fueron analizando las caras una a una, centrándose en un detalle del fondo de la imagen que llamó su atención. Dani fruncía el ceño.

-          Qué es esto.-hacía zoom al objeto que le intrigaba.- ¿Son palos?

-          Es una cresta o…-Sandra fue la primera en poner los ojos en blanco mientras sus amigos debatían. Se giró.

-          Es la garra de Kimi.-los dos chicos se centraron un poco más en la imagen aceptando que, en efecto, el finlandés había participado en la imagen escondiéndose al final de la misma y alzando la mano en señal de presencia. Dani empezó a reír.

-          Este tío está fatal.-era el único que veía el lado cómico. Nico le miraba decepcionado tanto a él como a un Kimi que se acercaba a ver la fotografía. Dani le ofrecía el móvil.

-          Salgo favorecido.

-          Guapísimo, sí.-Nico mostraba su desacuerdo con una ironía.- No has salido en ninguna foto, supuestamente tenemos que salir todos—

-          A ver, rubito, si tantas ganas tienes de que salga en una foto ven, que nos hacemos una.-pasaba su brazo por encima del hombro de Nico, que se retiraba como si se quemase con su piel dándole leves martillazos en el estómago.- ¿Ves? Si eres tú el que no quieres.-el alemán negaba.

-          ¿No podrías hacerte una al menos? Sin Seb ya tenemos bastantes problemas…

-          Te voté para lo del disfraz.-Dani asentía a Kimi.- Y te dije que me debías una, pues ya está. Me libro de fotos.-Nico resopló.- ¿Por qué resoplas tanto? Me he ofrecido hacerme una contigo.

-          Te la deberías haber hecho con tu amigo. Una foto, si tampoco pedíamos más, mejor incluso si no sales en ninguna otra.-Kimi se reía al verle tan enfadado, y Nico negaba sin saber por qué abría la boca.- Trae el móvil.-le quitó el teléfono a Kimi, mirando luego a Dani.- Me voy a hacer alguna más por ahí, luego te lo traigo.

-          Nada, espera, voy contigo que tendrás que salir tú en las fotos.-ambos echaron a andar en busca de otra cosa que capturar, dejando a Kimi negando ante su marcha frente a una Sandra de brazos cruzados. El finlandés la vio y temió averiguar el motivo de su supuesto enfado.

-          No sé si preguntarte qué te pasa, a lo mejor es mejor que te lo guardes.-Sandra alzó una ceja.

-          No me pasa nada, sólo observaba esa simpatía repentina que tienes.

-          ¿En qué momento decidimos que era bueno volver a hablarnos como si nos considerásemos un despojo humano el uno al otro?-su pregunta fue tan directa que Sandra no supo ni cómo colocarse para responder.

-          ¿Qué?

-          Es algo de lo que me he dado cuenta, tú misma lo dijiste antes cuando esperaba a Yaiza en tu puerta, que hemos vuelto a nuestros orígenes. Llevamos todo el día así.-ahora mantenía una seriedad que no había mostrado ni frente a Dani ni frente a Nico. Sandra no sabía cómo se había adentrado en esa conversación cuando hacía unos segundos se estaba tomando fotos con sus dos amigos sin mayor complicación.- Y bien…

-          Y bien qué, tú sabrás que eres el que has empezado.-Kimi se sobresaltó, pero no dijo nada mientras asentía con cierta ironía.

-          Bueno, pues como me has pillado de buenas voy a aceptar que ha sido mi culpa aunque lo dude por completo para zanjar el tema.-posó sin esmero su mano en su hombro dándole unas pequeñas palmadas en señal de despedida.

-          Eso es seguir como siempre.-aceptó que su marcha tendría que esperar, dándose media vuelta para quedar de nuevo frente a ella. Seguía de brazos cruzados, y él volvía a mostrarse sorprendido por su intervención, de la que esperaba continuación.- Pensaba que habías aprendido a hablar las cosas.-el chico miró hacia un lado e hizo una mueca dubitativa, sin saber muy bien el destino al que se dirigía aceptando esa conversación.

-          Y yo pensaba que confiabas en mí.-regresó la mirada al frente para captar la de la chica, que se mostraba realmente fría pese a que Kimi aceptaba participar en ese tema de una forma u otra. Sandra sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a él y a ese recuerdo, y el haber empezado esa fiesta haciéndolo de la forma en la que lo hizo no les dejaba en buen lugar a ninguno de cara a un futuro encuentro. Miró a su alrededor con paciencia, comprobando que todo el mundo seguía disfrutando de la fiesta pese a las altas horas de la noche en las que se encontraban. Todos reían y pasaban un rato agradable en el que, a ojos de Sandra, parecían estar carentes de preocupaciones. Sintió un pinchazo en el estómago que le pedía darle uno de esos momentos, y para ello tenía que hacerle frente a la persona que tenía de cara esperando una respuesta. Le miró dejando que su rostro perdiese su frialdad hacia un gesto más cálido, bajando luego poco a poco la mirada hasta dejarla perdida por el suelo.

-          Siento el numerito que monté en Mallorca.-aceptaba llevar la iniciativa en la charla, pero se tomaba su tiempo para hacerlo beneficiándose del espacio que él la daba.- Lo último que me esperaba era ver lo que vi, y me puse hecha una furia.-no descruzaba los brazos, mostrándose así reacia a creer su propia palabra al cien por cien. Él bajó también la mirada unos segundos.

-          Yo ya te pedí perdón por hacer lo que quiera que hiciese, de lo que acepto toda responsabilidad si te molestó. Que obviamente lo hizo.-movía la mano en el aire dejando su recuerdo en el pasado. Ella asintió. Ambos compartieron un breve silencio.- Y eso…-Sandra frunció el ceño mientras él se balanceaba de adelante hacia atrás de forma leve con los brazos cruzados al frente.

-          ¿Y eso… qué?-Kimi se encogió de hombros.

-          No sé, qué más quieres que te diga.

-          Oh. No, nada.-tampoco sabía qué quería escucharle decir, y prefería hacerle saber que aquello podía considerarse como un final a esa conversación.- Tampoco esperaba que esto fuese tan corto, pero bueno, si ya está aclarado, pues no hay nada más que hablar.

-          ¿Nada?-A Kimi le costaba creerlo, haciéndola tartamudear en busca de una respuesta.

-          S-sí bueno… ¿De qué más quieres hablar? Te he pedido perdón, tú a mí, ya—

-          ¿Tanta prisa tienes por irte?-inconscientemente, Sandra se había acomodado hacia un lado para disponerse a andar y huir de esa conversación que se le había ido de las manos. Se encogió de hombros.

-          No, o sea, es que no sé qué más quieres hablar.-él negó rápidamente.

-          De nada, de nada, si dices que ya está pues ya está. Arreglado.

-          ¿En serio?

-          Sí, sí. Tranquila. Era por asegurarme. -Sandra no se movía debido a la poca credibilidad que veía en las palabras de un Kimi que de verdad sentía lo que decía. Se dio media vuelta dispuesta finalmente a marcharse, pero antes de dar un paso volvió a girarse para asegurarse ella también.

-          ¿Entonces ya está? ¿Nada de comentarios graciosillos e insoportables?-él alzó una ceja.

-          ¿Lo dices por mi parte o por la tuya?

-          D-de ambos.-tragó saliva. Él negó encogiéndose de hombros.- Yo también quería asegurarme.-ahora fue Kimi el que la retuvo un poco más.

-          Creo que tienes muy poca fe en mí.-llevó su espalda levemente hacia atrás en busca de un mayor espacio visual que llenase de sentido la frase que acababa de decir Kimi.

-          ¿Lo dices por lo de las gracietas? Porque creo que hay antecedentes de sobra para que quisiese asegurarme ¿Eh?-él hizo una mueca ocultando la corta risa que le provocó escucharla.

-          Podría decir yo lo mismo.

-          Yo siempre lo hago en defensa propia.-él rió.

-          ¿Ahora buscas defenderte de alguien tan inofensivo como yo?-Sandra puso los ojos en blanco, evitando al contrario que él mostrar ningún ápice de risa.- Si son inofensivas…-alzó sus garras moviéndolas desde adelante hacia atrás. Ella negó con desprecio.

-          Los botellines no piensan lo mismo.-Kimi rió mirando al suelo, volviendo la vista al frente cuando Sandra finalmente se daba la vuelta.- Voy a seguir con la fiesta.

-          Ten cuidado, que hay mucho lobo suelto.-a unos pasos alejada de él, la chica rió antes de girarse nuevamente con rostro serio.

-          ¿Lo dices por ti?

-          Yo no soy un lobo, ya le dije a Jenson que como mucho… una cría.-fingía ser tan inofensivo como había dicho. Ella hacía ahora la mueca para no reír.

-          Tranquilo, a Ivy no le van los seres humanos, es más de plantas.-él asintió con media sonrisa.- Aunque eso no significa que no pueda tener a quien quiera, ya te lo dije antes.-Volvió a girarse dándole la espalda, y echó a andar dedicándole las últimas palabras de la conversación.- Guarda las garras, anda.-él asintió, sabiendo que su marcha y puesta final a esa conversación le hacía saber que ya no tenía nada más que hacer aquella noche en aquel lugar.

Se puso en marcha hacia la salida para regresar a su dormitorio, y lo hacía con una media sonrisa que acompañaba a su incertidumbre sobre el funcionamiento de su relación con Sandra. Aceptaba que se trataba sin duda de un trato entre dos personas que se equivocaban más que acertaban en la mayoría de sus elecciones parladas, dejando que su inmadurez fuese incapaz de solucionar cualquier problema surgido por dicha torpeza.

Era algo que siempre le había preocupado, pero en ese instante le daba vueltas al tema desde el lado positivo de la balanza, pues sentía que esa noche al menos dormiría con un peso menos encima.

El viaje en ascensor le complicaba en demasía su vuelta al cuarto. Las garras que aún llevaba anexionadas a su mano le impedían pulsar los botones de forma sencilla, y todo se retrasaba más mientras que en su cabeza eso no suponía mayor problema. Ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que su cuerpo se preocupaba por pulsar el botón de su planta, pues por su mente sólo pasaba la conversación mantenida con la chica desde el principio hasta el final. Recorriendo con ello la línea recta que describía y recorría su relación desde el lado negativo al positivo en tan solo unos minutos.

Andaba ya por el pasillo ajeno al inconveniente sufrido con el panel de control del ascensor, ignorando también con ello cualquier demora sufrida en el regreso a un dormitorio al que se moría de ganas ya de llegar. Sus garras volvían a ser un problema a la hora de tener que abrir la puerta, pues ni siquiera le facilitaban el poder buscar su tarjeta en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Pensaba en deshacerse de la decoración de sus manos de una vez por todas, asumiendo que su fiesta ya había acabado, y con ese pensamiento recordaba la recomendación de Sandra de _guardar las garras_ a las que ahora miraba con un gesto parecido a una media sonrisa. No sabía cómo podían cambiar sus sensaciones de un día a otro. Se recordaba de mal humor y con pocas ganas de siquiera estar presente en ningún lugar tras su encontronazo en Mallorca, y ahora sin embargo se sentía capaz de abrazar por su cuenta a su amiga Yaiza. No le encontraba explicación, pero sabía que el motivo era Sandra, y también sabía que sólo le pasaba con y gracias a ella. Movía las garras de su mano encogiendo y estirando los dedos uno a uno. No quería quitárselas, sólo quería volverla a ver. Y no pudo evitar sentir un nerviosismo extraño cuando oyó su voz a su espalda.

-          Lobezno tiraría la puerta abajo de una patada.-se giró poco a poco a ella, con media sonrisa. Seguía de brazos cruzados, como casi toda la noche frente a él, pero ahora su rostro no mostraba ningún tipo de rencor hacia su persona.

-          Lobezno creo que no va pagando los destrozos que ocasiona.-ella negó riendo.

-          Creo que no. ¿Quieres que te ayude a quitártelas?-asintió a su oferta, ofreciéndole una de las manos, la izquierda, para que ella se encargase de deshacerse de ellas. La miraba atento mientras desataba la prótesis.- ¿Cómo te la pusiste? Porque si no te la puedes quitar, me pregunto cómo—

-          ¿Qué haces aquí?-le miró tan rápido como pudo tras llegar su frase a su cerebro, y bajó la mirada a su mano con la misma velocidad y naturalidad con la que la había alzado. Negó, quitándole importancia.- Qué haces aquí.

-          Ya te dije que puedo tener a quien quiera.-hablaba con un halo de superioridad que le hacía reír y que le impedía pestañear.

-          Y sin embargo estás aquí.-volvió a mirarle, siendo incapaz de alejarse de sus ojos claros de la misma forma en la que lo había hecho antes. Tragó saliva de forma disimulada, dando un ligero paso hacia atrás y cruzándose de brazos otra vez, llevándose la garra izquierda de Kimi con ella mientras él usaba la libertad de su mano para buscar su tarjeta.

-          Bueno, no hay que ser muy listo para entender eso.-él se sonreía mientras abría. Echó la puerta a un lado señalando el hueco que daba al interior.

-          ¿Quieres pasar o te conformas con lo que tienes?-Kimi miró a la garra que la chica portaba al pronunciar sus últimas palabras, pero ella no retiró su vista de su rostro. Se sonrió con una ligera soberbia mientras empezaba a andar para dirigirse al interior del cuarto. No necesitaba pronunciarle una respuesta para hacerse paso, y él la siguió sin esperar una. Sin embargo insistió una vez llegaron al dormitorio.- Pensaba que te escaparías con la garra. Podrías usarla para podarte.-señalaba su corsé. Ella rió.

-          Podría.-pausó.- Pero ya sabes que yo siempre quiero más.-Kimi bajó la mirada acompañando el gesto de una leve risa. Asintió y alargó la mano derecha ofreciéndola la otra garra, a lo que ella se acercó ligeramente hacia él para comenzar a desmontarla. Él volvía a observarla de forma atenta mientras que ella se concentraba en la maniobra. La veía metida de lleno en su acción, evitando por tanto interrumpirla de cualquier forma, pillándole con ello por sorpresa el que la chica le besase nada más dejar caer la garra a suelo. Se había aferrado a su rostro de manera decidida, como si llevase mucho tiempo anhelando hacer eso, como si necesitase de nuevo sentirle. Le besaba mientras él asumía que estaba siendo besado, llevando una vez lo tuvo claro sus manos al rostro de la chica para imitar su gesto.

Todo había dado un giro muy brusco que los había mareado, y ahora buscaban con ese beso una estabilidad y una calma que no sabían que necesitaban tanto. Pese a que no había iniciado nada de aquello, comenzó a dar ligeros pasos para provocar que ella retrocediese su posición hasta apoyarse contra la pared más cercana. Siguió besándola una vez la chica aceptó su nueva localización, y ella se aferraba de nuevo a él para no cesar en el gesto. Sus labios sólo se separaron cuando Kimi se deshizo de su camiseta, tirándola hacia un lado. Quiso encontrarse con su boca de nuevo, pero la chica le observaba con media sonrisa.

-          ¿Qué es esto?-tocaba el pecho del chico, paseando la mano por la pequeña porción de pelo negro que el chico se había pegado. Kimi comenzó a reír, mirando a la vez la mano de la chica pasearse por la zona y sin poder alargar la diversión una vez Sandra quitó de un tirón el pequeño implante capilar para tirarlo tan lejos como la camiseta. El chico la miraba con el ceño fruncido y un ligero gesto de dolor.

-          ¿Sabes que eso duele?-ella rió.

-          ¿Sabes lo que es la cera?-su pregunta vino acompañado de un nuevo beso, el cual se alargó más que el anterior en el tiempo. Kimi se había olvidado a los pocos segundos del dolor de su pecho para centrarse en recorrer sus piernas con las manos. Las arañaba con sus cortas uñas de arriba hacia abajo, beneficiándose de la poca ropa que la chica llevaba encima. Tanto sus manos como él agradecieron que Sandra empezase a deshacerse de su corsé para quedarse completamente desnuda, dándole así un mayor espacio en el que entretenerse con sus dedos. Recorría su piel, ahora con mayor facilidad, pero su cuerpo le pedía seguir sintiendo su textura. Comenzó a desviar sus besos, depositándolos por su mejilla hasta bajar al cuello. Buscaba recorrer todo su cuerpo con sus labios, que acompañaban a aún unas inquietas manos, pero su propia boca le indicaba que algo no iba como a él le gustaba. Fue disminuyendo la intensidad de los besos, dedicándole mayor tiempo a cada uno de los que le daba. Sandra notaba la baja intensidad, y le miraba expectante.- ¿Qué pasa?

-          Que eres verde.-protestaba indignado.- Y sabes a… No sé.-se paseaba la lengua por los labios buscando una definición. Ella rió, ofreciéndole sus propios labios para olvidarse del sabor de su cuerpo. Se besaron de nuevo durante unos segundos, pero otra vez Kimi frenaba el gesto para mirarla intrigado. Ella fruncía el ceño.

-          ¿Qué pasa aho—

-          ¿Te has pintado todo el cuerpo?-ella miró a los lados sin entender la pregunta. Recordaba haberse estado pintando con Yaiza todo trozo de piel visible, lo que le hizo negar en respuesta.

Kimi bajó la mirada recorriendo su cuerpo, siendo incapaz de ver ninguna tonalidad debido a la oscuridad del cuarto. Regresó a sus ojos, mandándola un mensaje que en ese instante Sandra no conseguía captar. La cogió por la cintura con una mano, pegándola a la suya, y la alzó en el aire para portarla hacia la cama y tumbarla sobre el colchón. Sandra le miró atónita hasta que cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el deseo de Kimi de saborearla.

Apretó al máximo los párpados en oposición a una boca que se abría poco a poco para expulsar los primeros gemidos de la noche. Llevó sus manos al pelo de Kimi para darle las pautas a seguir en su sexo, en el que se entretenía con mayor gusto que cualquier otro rincón de su cuerpo. Movía los dedos a lo largo de cada mechón de pelo del chico, pero ahora era ella la que sentía que no era tal y como quería. Abrió los ojos unos segundos para observarle, usando la misma velocidad que había empleado en deshacerse del pelo de su pecho para quitarle la peluca morena que aún llevaba. Kimi había echado tanto de menos su sabor en esas milésimas de segundo en las que se había dejado despeinar que no se entretuvo en protestar, regresando a su sexo en el acto para volver a recorrerlo con su lengua. Ahora Sandra le acompañaba con mayor dedicación tirando de su pelo natural sin miedo a quedarse con ello en la mano.

No podía mantener sus piernas en reposo, pues el placer que le proporcionaba el chico hacía que estas se encogiesen y estirasen a su antojo. El roce de las mismas con su cuerpo provocaba en Kimi una ligera desconcentración debido a que Sandra aún portaba sus botas llenas de hojas, arañándole sin querer cualquier trozo de piel con el que se topaban. Se separó de su sexo para acomodarse ligeramente y poder desprenderse de ellas, y como ya hubo hecho antes, no perdió más que el tiempo necesario antes de regresar a su entrepierna.

Sandra estaba completamente derrumbada sobre la cama, dejando que su cuerpo se moviese a placer gracias a las sensaciones que lo recorrían. No sabía qué más hacer para intensificar ese éxtasis que sentía, pero necesitaba llegar a un punto mayor de placer para poder saciarse. Tiró más de lo normal del pelo del chico, retirándole de su sexo para pedirle sin palabras que subiese hacia ella. Kimi aceptó sin reproche el toparse de nuevo con sus labios, a los que echó de menos en cuanto Sandra le cambiaba la posición para tumbarle contra el colchón y sentarse ella encima. El placer que ahora sentía él al sentirla recorrer su cuello con sus labios se mezclaba con una clara envidia al no poder devolverle el gesto. Arañaba de nuevo como podía sus piernas, sintiendo una agonía mayor que la sufrida por ella al no saber cómo intensificar lo que sentía. Agradeció que ella misma pensase por él, sentándose de forma recta sobre y él llevando sus manos a su pantalón para deshacerse de su cinturón y mandarlo igual de lejos que el resto de cosas, negándose así a su regreso. Bajó la cremallera del pantalón de un tirón mientras él se apoyaba en sus antebrazos para verla trabajar. Fue corriendo la prenda del chico hacia abajo por sus piernas, alzándose sobre ellas para darle camino y llevándose de por medio también su calzado. Acarició su excitación por encima de su bóxer, clavando su mirada en el vientre de Kimi, que se encogía a medida que su mano le recorría a mayor prisa.

Ahora era ella la que sentía la envidia del chico, por lo que se negó a quedarse sin un segundo de placer que pudiese proporcionarle él. Tiró del bóxer en la misma dirección que había ido su pantalón, dejando su cuerpo desnudo únicamente acompañado de una pequeña cadena colgada del cuello que aún dejaba rastros de su disfrazar. Agarró la misma con fuerza y tiró de él para acercarle a su cuerpo, recuperando en el acto el sabor de sus labios al quedar de nuevo pegada a él. Empezó a besarle con furia, dejándose a su vez caer hacia atrás para quedar nuevamente bajo él. Kimi tampoco quería perder el tiempo, perdiendo cualquier clase de temor al ir demasiado rápido hacia su interior. Sandra gimió dándole una buena señal, animándole con ello a comenzar a moverse a toda prisa.

Hundía su cabeza hacia atrás, buscando oxígeno entre gemido y gemido mientras él la observaba desde una leve altura. En ese instante odiaba más que nunca que el cuerpo de la chica estuviese impregnado de una tinta verde que no se atrevía a volver a saborear, deseando por ello el poder llevar sus labios a su cuerpo para calmar su anhelo. Ante dicha imposibilidad, decidió volver a sus labios para permitir que su textura le hiciese olvidar cualquier otro punto de su cuerpo más allá del que les proporcionaba tanto placer a ambos. Aumentó así la velocidad para intensificar dicha sensación. Y no se separó de sus labios hasta que ambos necesitaron buscar una vía fija de respiración que les ayudase a no ahogarse con el placer que les acompañaría durante toda la noche.


	136. Altas expectativas

Sus dedos se movían a lo largo de su brazo de forma ya automática. Se había empezado a acostumbrar a los tempranos rayos de sol que empezaban a entrar por su ventana, aunque ya no recordaba el tiempo que llevaba dejándose iluminar por ellos. Tenía su rostro en dirección a la ventana, acompañando su cansancio por no haber dormido del calor que Cancún empezaba a hacerle notar. Cogió todo el aire que pudo y llenó sus pulmones con él, soltándolo poco a poco queriendo disfrutar de cada segundo. Giró el rostro de nuevo hacia ella, en la misma dirección en la que había pasado horas. Seguía dormida abrazada a él, y él seguía acariciando su brazo estremeciéndose cada vez un poco más. Sonrió de forma ladeada cuando ella entreabrió un ojo, manteniéndola pintada en su rostro mientras la chica se encogía bajo su brazo para estirarse.

-          Qué hora es…

-          No lo sé.-volvió a estirarse un poco más antes de acurrucarse hacia su pecho, elevando un poco su altura para quedar cerca de su rostro. Abrió los ojos al máximo que su cansancio le permitía.

-          Tienes mala cara…-llevó su mano al rostro del chico para acariciarlo un poco, provocándole un pequeño escalofrío.

-          Deberías verte a ti.-rió sin fuerza.- La tienes toda negra y blanca…-se llevó las manos al rostro recordando la pintura que rodeaba sus ojos y gran parte de su cara. Se compuso sobre el colchón con torpeza para ver que las sábanas entre las que había estado oculta tenían restos de su pintura facial, al igual que el lateral del cuerpo del chico al que había estado abrazada. Empezó a limpiarle con la mano mientras él reía.- Tranquila, si me tengo que duchar.

-          Y yo, y yo…-se empeñaba en quitarle las manchas mientras mantenía su preocupación por el rostro cansado del chico.- ¿Has dormido mal?-la respondió haciendo una mueca que pretendía quitarle importancia.- Seb… Qué pasa…-se apresuró a negar y a estirarse otra vez.

-          Nada, nada. Solo una mala noche. –acarició la espalda de la chica, que seguía mirándole sin confiar mucho en su palabra.- ¿Tú has dormido bien?-sentía vergüenza al asentirle.- Me alegro. ¿Lo pasaste bien en la fiesta?-volvía a avergonzarse, y empezaba a sentirse realmente mal hablando con él así.

-          Sí, bueno… Habría estado mejor pasarla contigo.-Sebastian sonrió con cansancio y timidez, sin dejar de pasear sus dedos por su espalda.

-          Ya… No estuve muy fino anoche.-ahora la sonrisa tímida la ponía ella.- No al menos fuera de aquí.-ambos rieron.- Estabas muy guapa anoche.

-          Sabía que el segundo disfraz te iba a gustar. Hice bien en coger dos.-él negó. Tenía la mirada fija en su propia mano, acariciando aún su desnuda espalda.

-          Lo estabas durante toda la noche.-Yaiza arrugó la nariz en gesto de respuesta.- Siempre lo estás, aunque no te lo diga porque soy idiota.-A medida que hablaba, ella iba perdiendo la confianza en sus palabras sobre su mala noche. Le miraba preocupada.

-          ¿Estás bien?-él asintió, pero Yaiza decidió bajar hacia él tras dudarlo para darle un beso, intentando darle un motivo para estarlo un poco más. Él lo agradeció reteniéndola junto a sus labios hasta que su cuerpo le suplicó parar para buscar un poco de oxígeno.- Voy a ducharme…

La dejó marchar hacia el baño dejándose llevar de nuevo por el calor y la luz que entraba por la ventana. Estaba muerto de cansancio, su cuerpo apenas reaccionaba a lo que él le pedía, pero tampoco ponía mucho interés en que este lo hiciese. Se apoyó en sus antebrazos para intentar dejar al lado sus ganas de dormir, haciendo una curvatura con su espalda que le proporcionaba un placer relajante tras haber pasado toda la noche en la misma postura. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y respiró con profundidad antes de llevar sus piernas al lateral de la cama para ponerse en pie. Quiso sonreírse al ver el suelo lleno de ropa tanto de la chica como de su disfraz de Batman, pero no tenía fuerzas ni para eso. Las pocas que tenía decidió emplearlas en recoger un poco todo, buscando alrededor de la cama algo que ponerse mientras llevaba a cabo dicha labor.

Buscó en la otra sala del cuarto las cajas en donde venían los disfraces, comprobando que el primer traje de la chica ya estaba empaquetado en una de ellas. Decidió llevar tanto su caja como la del otro traje de la chica a la cama para empezar allí a meter cosas. No supo si es que había hecho las tareas demasiado rápido o si Yaiza había tardado mucho en ducharse, pero cuando salía del baño rodeada por una toalla y la cara por fin libre de pintura, él ya había guardado todo. La chica se sorprendió.

-          ¿Has recogido?-él asintió desde el sofá, paseando su mano por el cuello, calmando la tensión muscular que sentía. Yaiza fue con media sonrisa hacia y él y se sentó sobre sus piernas para pegarse a su cuerpo. Sebastian se encogió levemente al sentir la humedad de su pelo, pero le pareció tan agradable sentirla que la dejó allí con él.- No sé qué hay que hacer ahora con los trajes…

-          Habla con Dani.

-          Ahora le llamo…-le dio un beso en el cuello, haciéndole sonreír. Estuvieron un rato en silencio mientras la chica acariciaba su pecho con un dedo.- Al final qué haremos…-la miró como pudo sin perder la postura en la que estaba.

-          ¿A qué te refieres?

-          Nosotros. La suite y eso…-seguía paseando su dedo por su piel, con miedo a oír su respuesta. Sintió que el chico se encogía de hombros.

-          No sé qué hora es, pero no creo que sea muy tarde. ¿Cuánto se tarda en llegar?-Yaiza se sonrió con timidez.

-          Una hora, más o menos…

-          Podemos desayunar y salir para allá. Dejamos las cosas, comemos con calma y luego pues lo que quieras.-no pudo evitar abrazarse a él con más fuerza de la que había estado empleando, haciéndole saber lo agradecida que estaba de que quisiese ir.- Voy a ducharme yo…-paseó su mano por su cintura para pedirla que se levantase, a lo que ella cumplió.- Llama a Dani y que se lleve eso, que no quiero volver a verlo.-señalaba su caja. Ella le dejó marchar riendo.

En cuanto se hubo encerrado en el baño, Yaiza empezó a buscar algo que ponerse que le permitiese no morir ahogada de calor. Se puso un mono de tela muy transpirable de color verde oscuro con pequeñas flores en rojo de la misma intensidad, y salió a la terraza con su teléfono, que marcaba las diez y media de la mañana, para que su pelo se secase un poco mientras llamaba a Dani. El australiano no daba señales de vida al otro lado del auricular, pero no era algo que la sorprendiese. Se sonrió pensando en que seguramente el chico llevaría durmiendo apenas unos minutos, aceptando que sería de los últimos en abandonar la fiesta. Decidió por tanto llamar a Sandra, que para su sorpresa decidió contestar tras varios tonos.

-          Q-qué…-tenía una voz dormida. Yaiza rió.

-          Dormilona, necesito preguntarte una cosa.

-          Joder, Yai…-Sandra ahogaba el rostro en la almohada tras dejarse caer sobre la cama después de haber ido corriendo en busca de su móvil.- Qué quieres, a ver…

-          ¿Qué se hace con los trajes? –la oyó resoplar.- Es que Dani no coge el teléfono.

-          Dani se habrá ido a Asgard con Thor, yo que sé.-Yaiza rió mientras Sandra se volvía a sentar en la cama, dejando su postura tumbada para no dormirse.- Me dijo que había que guardarlo todo y dejarlo en los dormitorios, que se pasarían a buscarlos. Intenta no olvidarte de nada o romper algo, porque si no te toca pagarlo…

-          Tranquila, están perfectamente.

-          Te envidio, a mí me tocará hacerlo.-Yaiza frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Y eso?

-          Se le… Cayeron, unas pocas hojas ayer en la fiesta.-no le iba a dar el detalle completo.

-          Joder, tía, podrías tener más de cuidado—

-          ¿Por qué no te vas a la mierda un poquito?-alzó demasiado la voz para decir esas palabras, provocando que Kimi soltase un corto gruñido de espaldas a ella suplicando que se callase para seguir durmiendo. Ella le miró juzgándole.

-          Bueno, te dejo, nosotros vamos a desayunar ahora y nos vamos para Punta Cancún…

-          Ah, que al final vais.-Yaiza sonrió.

-          Sí…

-          Pues nada, te veo en Bélgica.

-          ¿No nos vamos a despedir?

-          Ay, Yai, no seas cursi, venga.-colgó el teléfono dejando a la otra chica mirando la pantalla del móvil con sorpresa, pero Sandra no reparó en volver a llamarla. Dejó el teléfono en la mesilla y bostezó con rabia antes de girarse a Kimi, que seguía dándole la espalda aparentemente durmiendo de nuevo. Le dio un manotazo suave en la espalda para desplazarle un poco, pero Kimi no se movió. Insistió varias veces, provocando otro gruñido del chico, lo que le hizo darle incluso más fuerte para provocar que se girase.

-          ¿Me quieres dejar en-¡Ahh!-se llevó una mano al corazón mientras que con la otra se apoyaba en la mesilla para no caerse al suelo. Sandra se alteró tanto por su grito que no sabía qué hacer, si intentar ayudarle a no caer o pegarle.

-          ¡¿Qué coño te pasa ahora?!

-          ¡Que eres verde, joder!-Sandra puso los ojos en blanco, empujándole para dificultar su regreso al centro de la cama.- Y pelirroja.

-          Como ayer, sí.

-          Ya bueno, pero no me acordaba, no esperaba ver a la novia de Shrek al despertar.-Sandra, que se masajeaba la cara, dejó las manos quietas mirando a la nada para analizar su frase. Se fue girando poco a poco a él, que fingía no haber dicho nada mientras tosía.- En fin. Voy a ducharme—

-          Qué me has llamado.

-          Nada, estás muy guapa, deberías ir así por la—

-          Tira.-le empujó para sacarle de la cama, señalándole el baño. Kimi la miraba atemorizado desde el lateral, tapándose con la sábana.- Que tires he dicho.-se dio cuenta de que el chico también tenía pintura verde por el cuerpo. Se rió con desgana mientras se ponía en pie para mirarse al espejo y comprobar que Posion Ivy había desaparecido de ella pese a mantener su color de piel y pelo. Se rió ella sola, regresando a la cama para esperar a que Kimi saliese y poder tomar ella la ansiada ducha. Cuando el chico salió, sin rastro de pintura, se metió ella para en cerca de media hora acabar con los restos de tinte que ya empezaba a picar por todo su cuerpo. Salió en albornoz pese al calor, y lo hizo bostezando.

-          Anda, vuelves a ser morena.-Sandra asintió.

-          ¿Tienes una bolsa libre?-el chico dudó, pero buscó en su maleta algo para darle. La chica empezó a guardar ahí los elementos de su traje.- Has de guardar el disfraz en la caja. Entero. Sin nada roto, o te tocará pagarlo.-Kimi frunció el ceño mientras se paseaba por el cuarto. Se agachó al suelo a coger una cosa.

-          ¿Esto también?-mostraba a la chica la réplica capilar que se había tenido que poner en el pecho. Ella rió.

-          Tú mételo por si acaso. Y, por cierto –llamó su atención.- no sé cuánto será la multa por entregar un traje roto, pero ya te la diré para que me la pagues.-Kimi volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-          ¿Qué?

-          Me rompiste el corsé ayer.-él negó dudando.

-          Pero si te lo quitaste tú sola.

-          No, idiota, en la fiesta, me quitaste hojas.-asintió tras acordarse.

-          Joder, pues vete a un árbol, coge alguna y pégala.

-          No son tontos, se darán cuenta.

-          Pero a lo mejor se dan cuenta cuando estén de vuelta—

-          Kimi, me lo pagas, no hay más que hablar.

-          ¿Si lo pagas te lo quedas?-preguntó tras aceptar. Ella se encogió de hombros.- Digo yo que si ya lo has roto y pagado, te lo podrás quedar…

-          Pues cuando me toque pagar la multa me enteraré.-miraba a los lados sin saber qué hacer.- En fin, que yo debería irme a mi cuarto, pero no voy a ir en albornoz.

-          Pues ves desnuda.-ella rió con sarcasmo.

-          Por cierto, he hablado con Yai. Se van ahora tras desayunar a la suite esa, por si te quieres despedir.

-          ¿Ya no están a hostias?-Sandra cayó también en la cuenta de la discusión de la pareja la pasada noche, extrañándose.

-          Pues… No sé, creo que no, si me ha dicho eso…-Kimi asentía.

-          Pues ahora bajaré. Porque no me fío.-se movía con naturalidad por el dormitorio recogiendo cosas. Ella le observaba aceptando, tras todos ese tiempo despiertos, la naturalidad con la que se volvían a comportar. Agarraba la bolsa con su disfraz con manos ligeramente temblorosas. Sintió que algo la recorría por dentro, y aceptó que era su propia voz, que quería salir de su garganta sin consultarla antes.

-          Oye…-Kimi se giró para escucharla.- Y ahora qué pasa…-el chico no entendió a lo que se refería, por lo que decidió no moverse a ver si Sandra repetía la pregunta.- Entre nosotros, digo.-él alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

-          Pensaba que estaba todo aclarado.

-          ¿Lo está?-ella dudaba, de brazos cruzados y con cierto temor.

-          No sé, tú ayer por la noche dijiste que sí, después de hablar. Si lo dijiste supongo que lo tenías todo claro.-bajó la mirada, haciéndole saber que no.

-          Supongo que no quería discutir, y preferí dejar el tema una vez vi que iba bien la cosa.-él asintió.

-          Bueno ¿Y qué duda tienes entonces ahora?-hablaba con calma, ayudándola a no sentirse nerviosa.

-          Que qué pasa entre nosotros.-él se encogió de hombros.

-          Nada.-no le gustó oír esa palabra, aunque la esperaba. Asintió recibiendo el mensaje.- ¿Te esperabas otra cosa?-negó sin mucha eficacia.

-          No sé lo que esperaba, pero supongo que tenía preferencias por oír una cosa u otra.

-          Creo que era bastante obvia la respuesta.-le miraba sin responder.- No se lo vas a decir a Yai, me imagino.-Sandra cogió aire para empezar a hablar con tal de no escuchar eso otra vez, pero Kimi la paró con la mano.- No, no, tranquila. No voy a insistir, sólo preguntaba. No se lo vas a decir ¿No?-fue la vez que más tardó en responderle a esa pregunta. Pero su negativa seguía siendo la misma. Él asintió.- Entonces no hay más que hablar.

-          Yo quiero hablarlo.-insistió. Él la animaba.- Sigo sin saber en qué nos deja esto.

-          Por mi parte en lo mismo en lo que estábamos antes de vernos en Mallorca.-Sandra sonrió con tristeza.

-          Cuál de las dos veces…-Kimi rió aceptando el recuerdo de su primer beso con ella en su primera visita a la isla. Negó.

-          La última vez.-la chica asintió.- Vamos, que no somos nada.-frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Qué?-se había perdido de golpe en la conversación. Kimi la miraba sin entender el motivo.- ¿Que no somos nada?

-          Eso he dicho.-no entendían lo mismo por esa frase.- Qué pasa.

-          Que, bueno, pensaba que algo había.

-          Hombre, a mí me gustas, yo te gusto, pero no hay más.-se quedó perpleja frente a él.

-          ¿Qué ha sido de lo de esperar a que hablase con Yai?

-          Pues que sigo esperando.-la vio alterarse y decidió seguir.- Quiero decir, que esperaré, no he dicho que no vaya a hacerlo, pero puesto que veo que te vas a tomar tiempo no merece la pena fingir que tenemos algo cuando no es así. Y así nos ahorramos papelones como el último en Mallorca.-le veía hablar con tanta calma y naturalidad que no sabía si ofenderse o no por lo que le estaba diciendo, pues no era ni mucho menos algo que esperase oír.

-          ¿Entonces?-mostraba desgana al escucharle y mucha más al esperar una respuesta. Sentía que todo lo que habían vuelto a conseguir se esfumaba de nuevo, sin poder creerlo. Pero él seguía mostrándose ajeno a cualquier problema.- ¿Qué me intentas decir con esto?

-          Nada…-la chica negaba, retirándole la mirada.- Sandra, no intento decir nada, no sé por qué te lo tomas así. Tú misma dijiste que estaba todo aclarado—

-          Pues ya veo que no.

-          ¿Qué narices pensabas entonces? Te dije que no iba a estar contigo si tenía que esconderlo. Sigues escondiéndolo, por tanto no estamos juntos. Dime en qué ha cambiado la cosa.

-          Es gracioso, porque ayer hablabas de compromisos. Yo pensaba que antes teníamos alguno, no sé si al menos el de esperarnos el uno al otro o algo, pero pensé que algo había. Ahora me dices que no tenemos absolutamente nada, después de habernos acostado, y yo no sé qué narices significa eso o dónde coño nos deja.-aguardó unos segundos antes de volver a dirigirse a ella, mirándola atento, sorprendido por su enfado el cual no tenía intención de provocar.

-          Me gustaría que fueses más exacta a la hora de hacer preguntas.-la chica seguía sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba ni al tono de voz que pronunciaba esas palabras. Volvió a negar.- ¿Lo que quieres saber es si seguiremos haciendo esto?-señaló a la cama, Sandra se limitaba a mirarle con ganas de huir de allí. Sabía a lo que hacía referencia, y su cuerpo temblaba sólo esperando oír su respuesta.- Por mí no hay ningún problema, está claro que no es algo que sea fácil evitar entre nosotros. Pero no hay nada que me ate a ello o a lo que pueda pasar después. Ni hay nada que me ate ti.-la chica mordió su labio inferior, descargando contra su piel la rabia contenida.- Y tampoco hay nada que te ate a mí. Ambos somos mayorcitos como para saber cómo funcionan estas cosas.

-          ¿Mayorcitos? –rió- ¿Esta situación te parece de alguien maduro?-él se mostraba sorprendido.

-          Lo único que sé que es de maduros es el saber que si alguien quiere estar con alguien, haría lo que esté en su mano para ello, dejándose de cualquier tontería.-Sandra volvía a morder su labio.

-          Si no decírselo a Yai me hace una inmadura además de una egoísta como dices, entonces me parece perfecto.-ironizaba.- Me gustaría saber entonces que es lo que haces tú con tanta madurez para poder estar conmigo.

-          Esperar.-volvió a reír ella.- Te dije que estaba dispuesto a esperar hasta que tú se lo dijeses, y lo sigo diciendo. Pero no soy gilipollas, no voy a estar atado a una relación como esta cuando está claro que tú no le das el mismo valor que yo.

-          Me parece increíble que te atrevas a hablar del valor que le doy o le dejo de dar.-Kimi resopló con debilidad, acercándose un poco a ella.

-          Sandra, no quiero discutir.-seguía con esa voz templada ajena a cualquier enfado.- En serio, quiero estar bien contigo. Siento si esperabas que tras lo ocurrido decidiese seguir adelante con esto, pero pensé que te lo había dejado claro. Y en serio, lo siento. No quiero que volvamos a discutir.-ella asentía aún con rabia.

-          Entonces nos vemos en Bélgica.-se puso en marcha hacia la salida del cuarto.

-          Sandra…-quiso retenerla, pero la chica cerró la puerta con tanta energía que tuvo que contener el llanto que el susto del ruido alteraba en ella.

Ahora el asa de su bolsa sufría una fuerza mayor que la ejercida anteriormente sobre el plástico, sufriendo como golpe posterior el ser estampada contra la pared del dormitorio de la chica una vez esta hubo llegado. Se sentó en la cama para evitar que sus piernas siguiesen temblando, y allí volvió a dar vueltas a la conversación con Kimi intentando aceptar que no debían volver a discutir.

Las sensaciones en Kimi eran bastante diferentes. El chico se veía como el culpable de algo que no había querido provocar, recordando con todo detalle su conversación y reencuentro la noche anterior en los cuales las discusiones quedaban a un segundo plano. Había conseguido organizar todo lo relacionado con el disfraz antes de coger su tarjeta para ir al buffet y buscar distracción, pero hasta que no tuvo a Sebastian y Yaiza frente a él no fue capaz de fingir que se había olvidado de Sandra.

-          Parejita.-daba una ligera colleja a Sebastian a su llegada a la mesa. El chico le miraba refunfuñando mientras pasaba su mano por la zona dolorida. En oposición, se acercaba a Yaiza a darle un beso en la mejilla y sentarse a su lado.- ¿Cuándo os vais?

-          Ahora cuando acabemos.-observó la amplia variedad de platos con sobras que había por la mesa.

-          ¿Cuánto lleváis desayunando?-ella resopló.

-          Un rato, es que ayer, yo al menos, no cené… Así que había hambre.

-          Vas a perder el cuerpazo ese que dicen Fernando y el otro que tienes.-la chica rió, dándole un codazo leve, sacándole a él también una risa.

-          Me da igual, los croissants están buenísimos.

-          Eso dice Hamilton de ti, sí.-volvía a hacerla reír, pero esta vez la mirada de Kimi se centraba en un Sebastian que ni siquiera le daba patadas para cesar las bromas. Frunció el ceño al verle con la mirada perdida sobre el mantel y unas ojeras bastante marcadas.- ¿Qué narices le has hecho a tu novio esta noche?-tampoco esperaba un rostro serio en ella, sorprendiéndose al verlo. Decidió no insistir, pero ella le respondía.

-          Anda cansado, dice que no ha dormido.-a Kimi le sorprendió más el hecho de que hablase de él como si no se encontrase con ellos más que el contenido de la frase. Miró a Sebastian, que claramente no se enteraba de nada, y decidió dar un golpe a la mesa con la rodilla para captar su atención. El chico se agarró al borde de la misma asustado.

-          Kimi, hostias.-llevó una de sus manos al corazón.

-          ¿Qué narices te pasa?

-          Que no he dormido, nada más.

-          Te estás volviendo viejo, ya no aguantas el trote de una veinteañera.

-          Te recuerdo que sigo en la veintena y que tú ya usas el número tres en tu edad.

-          Y aun así me mantengo cual adolescente mientras que tú estás para el arrastre.-movía la mano sin fuerza para animarle a seguir hablando, haciéndole saber a la vez lo mucho que le iba a ignorar. Kimi miró a Yaiza.- ¿De verdad quieres irte con este soso a una suite?-sonrió.

-          Sí, ya sabes que a mí me gusta este soso.-Kimi empezó a negar con cara de desprecio.

-          No empieces, por favor.-ella reía y Sebastian sonreía con debilidad a la chica, agradeciendo el detalle.- En fin, yo me voy, que venía a despedirme.

-          ¿Cuándo te vas?

-          El miércoles.-Sebastian y Yaiza fruncieron el ceño.

-          ¿Te vas a quedar aquí?

-          Sí, he de ir ahora a recepción a que me amplíen la reserva.

-          ¿Cómo es que te quedas?

-          ¿Para qué irme?

-          No, no, si me parece bien, pero no sabía que te quedabas.-Kimi se encogió de hombros.

-          Se me ocurrió esta mañana en la ducha.

-          Jo, pues genial. Nosotros también nos vamos el miércoles, aunque aún no hemos mirado nada del vuelo…-miró a Sebastian en busca de complicidad, pero volvía a estar ausente. Bajó la mirada con decepción antes de volver a hablar con Kimi.- Si quieres volvemos juntos.

-          No es algo que me apasione, aguantarte en un vuelo tan largo, pero bueno.-rió a su comentario.- Ya me encargo yo si quieres, que no veo a Batman muy dispuesto.-asintió aceptando la oferta.

-          Bueno ¿Nos vamos a recoger las cosas?-se puso en pie mirando a Sebastian, que tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que se dirigían a él. Alzó la mirada apresurado.

-          ¿Qué, perdona?

-          Que si nos vamos…-asintió mezclando el gesto con una negación que no dejó nada en claro a nadie.

-          Ahora te le llevo yo de vuelta, ves tú.-Kimi la animaba a marcharse, algo que hacía con incertidumbre y sin dejar de mirar al chico que se quedaba en la mesa con cara de despistado. Kimi decidió esperar hasta que Yaiza hubo desaparecido del buffet para dirigirse a él. Decidió volver a golpear la mesa, esta vez con la palma de su mano, alterándole un poco más.

-          ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?-Kimi mostró sorpresa.

-          ¿Me lo preguntas tú?

-          Ay, mira…-no quería hablar, paseando sus manos por el rostro en busca de calma.- No he dormido, eso es todo.

-          Y no has dormido porque…

-          Porque hay días en los que uno no puede dormir. Nada más. Será el cansancio, el calor, o que estoy viejo como dices. Qué más da.

-          Ni siquiera cuando te afecta el jet lag tienes esa cara.

-          ¿Qué cara se supone que tengo?-hablaba ofendido, y Kimi ya había tenido una discusión ese día, por lo que no quería ninguna más.

-          De preocupación.-Sebastian le miraba de forma fija, desviándose poco a poco de sus ojos.- ¿Qué te pasa?-le hablaba de forma tan seria que sentía que su preocupación era la del propio chico hablándole. Negó.

-          No es nada.-la forma con la que se restregaba las manos por la cara dejaba a claro que era mucho más que una simple noche sin dormir. Tenía miedo en insistirle y hacer que su preocupación empeorase, pero no veía bien el dejarle allí en ese estado.

-          ¿Quieres hablar?

-          No.-fue tajante. Kimi asintió.- No ahora, al menos.

-          ¿Puedo saber por qué?-le miraba analizando su pregunta. Cogió aire.

-          Hablarlo sería darle importancia, y no quiero hacer eso.-definitivamente optó por no insistir a su amigo. Asintió de nuevo, y se puso en pie.

-          Espero que funcione. El no hablarlo, digo.-Sebastian sonrió sin esmero.- Pásalo bien, y no la tengas preocupada.-le negó a la vez que Kimi le removía el pelo en señal de despedida.

Lo último que quería hacer era preocuparla, y menos cuando era ella el motivo de su estado. Se veía poseído por la misma sensación que le recorría el cuerpo la noche anterior antes de llegar a su dormitorio. Ese deseo de no haber pisado Cancún, de haber evitado a toda costa cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento con Yaiza, desde el más simple al más complicado.

Seguía sintiéndose agobiado por la idea de que ella se hubiese arruinado para darle un regalo que no había pedido. No había dejado de pensar en lo que aquello suponía en su relación viendo a su vez como a ella parecía olvidársele cualquier problema que pudiese provocar el ignorarlo. Se lamentaba por no haber insistido en hablarlo cuando el tema estaba en caliente, y ahora el decirle a la chica que lo último que quería era ir a una suite que había provocado su ruina no pasaba por su cabeza. Porque lo último que quería era que ella se preocupase del miedo que sentía.

Se negaba a verla repitiendo ese gesto en un futuro. No sabía cómo hacerla saber que eso no era lo que él quería, explicarla que ese simple gesto que ella pensaba le haría feliz en realidad le destrozaba por dentro. Pero sin embargo aceptó enfriar aquel momento para dejarse llevar por una fiesta que tampoco consiguió desconectarle. Sus pensamientos seguían ocupados analizando el punto en el que se mantenía con Yaiza. Se recordaba hablando con Sandra, y no podía evitar compararse con Nico y ella y su nefasto final. Aceptaba que Yaiza lo había llevado mucho mejor que su amiga, pero sin embargo aquella suite en Cancún no era más que una portada a un problema al que seguramente tendrían que enfrentarse más de una vez.

Le asustaba lo que Yaiza pudiese hacer por él. Lo materialista que pudiese ver su relación para pensar que aquel regalo era algo con lo que él pudiese soñar. Veía aquello como un problema tan serio que ni siquiera le permitía poder disfrutar de una fiesta de disfraces en la que en cualquier otro momento habría estado paseándose con su traje de Batman riéndose de él mismo. Y veía aún un mayor problema en el hecho de que ella ni se inmutase por sus posibles problemas de pareja.

Levantándose del asiento para ir al dormitorio se lamentaba de que la chica no le hubiese echado una bronca nada más llegar al cuarto la noche anterior. Se odiaba a sí mismo por haber sido tan débil como siempre que estaba con ella, por no haberle parado los pies y dejar aquello que ella le ofrecía para mostrarle su preocupación. En esa mañana de domingo lo único que quería era saber que ella tenía las mismas dudas que él, que las discusiones que pudiesen tener le afectaban en la misma medida. Le hubiese gustado que Yaiza durmiese en la cama cuando pasó por la puerta, sin querer mirarle ni dirigirle la palabra, haciéndole saber que una discusión con él era algo tan importante como para no olvidarse de ello tan fácilmente. Pero sin embargo la chica le esperaba para hacer algo muy contrario a discutir, y en esa mañana de domingo ni siquiera parecía recordar que habían estado todo un evento sin dirigirse la palabra nada más que para mostrarse de mal humor y dejarse en evidencia el uno frente al otro.

No quería pensar que a Yaiza le pudiese importar tan poco algo como aquello. Se refugiaba en los recuerdos cercanos, en la chica preguntándole que por qué estaba tan decaído, y esperaba que en su interior existiese el mismo temor que existía en el suyo. Pero Yaiza no le había pedido hablar las cosas en ningún momento. Ni el primer día ni el tercero. Se había olvidado de la locura de la suite, había ignorado el comportamiento infantil de ambos en la noche anterior, pero en él cada pequeño detalle se guardaba bajo llave, torturándole y llenándole de comeduras de cabeza de las cuales estaba seguro no podían ser para tanto.

Llamó a la puerta del cuarto porque ni siquiera sabía dónde tenía su tarjeta, esperando a que ella le abriese con ese deseo de hablar las cosas, por miserables que fuesen. Quería verla seria y dispuesta a ello, dándole la buena noticia de que le devolvían el dinero de aquella suite que no quería pisar. Pero Yaiza abría a puerta risueña y dando pequeños saltos, provocando en él una sonrisa tímida que poca alegría mostraba.

-          Estoy nerviosísima.

-          Ya veo, ya.

-          He pedido un taxi para dentro de quince minutos ¿Te parece bien?-asintió.

-          Las cajas has dicho que las dejemos aquí ¿No?

-          Sí, así que si quieres vamos bajando.

-          Perfecto.-entró al dormitorio para coger las maletas mientras Yaiza se echaba encima las mochilas. No sabía si andaba demasiado despacio hacia el ascensor o era ella la que andaba deprisa, pero llegó con algún segundo de retraso a la puerta del mismo. Apoyó las maletas contra la pared, recibiendo sin esperárselo a la chica, que se lanzaba a sus brazos para darle un beso intentando mantener el equilibrio con las pesadas mochilas a su espalda.

-          Me muero de ganas de llegar.-volvió a sonreírla, lamentándose de escuchar eso.

-          ¿Ya se te ha olvidado la habitación de Berlín? Pensaba que era tu mayor paraíso.-Yaiza rió.

-          Sabes que no, pero esta es especial. Entiéndeme, nunca llegué a pensar que estaría en un sitio como este.-miraba a su alrededor, topándose con unas paredes de hotel que se volvían transparentes para mostrarle la imagen veraniega de Cancún. Él se llenó de mayor tristeza.

-          Pensé que no te gustaba la playa.

-          No me gusta, pero es un sitio especial. Y estoy contigo, que es mejor.-volvió a besarle, dándole con ello una puñalada más. Nunca había odiado Cancún tanto como lo odiaba en ese instante, pero lo último que quería era que ella se diese cuenta. Porque aunque se moría de ganas de hablarlo, se negaba a discutir y volver a verla decaída. Porque ya era demasiado tarde para hablar de algo que nunca se debió dejar pasar.

Se metió en el taxi una vez este hubo llegado con ganas de que el viaje hacia Punta Cancún se hiciese eterno. Yaiza no le molestó en el trayecto, esperando que tras sus gafas de sol y su nulo movimiento el chico durmiese al menos un poco.

Era ajena a todo, aceptaba que su estado se debía a una mala noche, y como mucho llegaba a culparse por si le había retenido entre sus brazos demasiado tiempo como para impedirle descansar. Esperaba que llegando a Punta Cancún el chico pudiese dejar atrás ese cansancio que le parecía perseguir. Lo veía como una solución a su supuesto problema, y no sólo Sebastian empezaba a ver aquello como un posible inconveniente.

Kimi no se había quedado tranquilo con su breve charla mantenida con Sebastian. Sabía que algo le pasaba, y le preocupaba el que alguien como él no quisiese compartir siquiera un simple comentario al respecto. Tenía miedo de que explotase estando con Yaiza, fuese cual fuese su problema, y lo temía tanto por él como por ella.

Tras un rato dando vueltas por su dormitorio sin saber qué hacer, decidió bajar a la piscina del hotel a pasar el rato antes de ir a comer. El tomar el sol escuchando música provocó que se olvidase de que el tiempo pasaba, comprobando tras varias horas que el restaurante del hotel debería llevar rato cerrado. Se dio una corta ducha para refrescarse en los alrededores de la piscina, la cual no había catado, y tras secarse un poco se puso una camiseta y entró al hotel. No se acordaba de Sebastian ni de Yaiza, pero ambos le vinieron a la mente nada más ver a Sandra con Dani y Nico hablando en recepción. Se había hecho a la idea de un posible encontronazo entre sus dos amigos, por pequeño que fuese, haciéndole sentir que lo último que quería era ver marchar a Sandra manteniendo uno con él.

-          ¿Os vais ya?-sorprendió a los tres con su pregunta. Los dos chicos miraban a Sandra, explicando con el gesto que estaban al tanto de lo ocurrido.

-          Sí, sale el avión en hora y media.-informaba Dani, el único dispuesto a mantener conversación con Kimi.

-          Pensaba que os quedaríais.

-          Que va, luego la paliza del viaje se nota, así que vamos ya y pasamos la semana en Bélgica.

-          Bueno, tampoco está tan mal.-ni uno ni el otro sabían por qué estaban hablando de esa forma, por lo que decidieron callarse aprovechando también que la recepcionista les confirmaba que todo estaba bajo control.

\-          ¿Tú te quedas?-Kimi asintió.

-          No me afecta tanto eso del viaje, así que volveré el miércoles. Yai y Seb también vuelven ese día, así que iremos juntos.-el australiano mostró media sonrisa que más que otra cosa servía de agradecimiento por informarle de algo que carecía de importancia para él. Miró a Sandra, preguntándose si haría bien en coger a Nico e irse de allí sin decir nada. Tuvo suerte al ver que Kimi se le adelantaba.- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?-vio con buenos ojos que no se opusiese en demasía a la idea. Se despidió de Dani con un movimiento de cabeza mientras que le veía marchar a un lado con Nico. Luego miró a Sandra, que estaba de brazos cruzados mirando el suelo.- Te dije que no quería discutir.

-          Lo sé.

-          Por qué parece como que hemos discutido.

-          Porque lo hemos hecho.

-          Entonces lo que no quiero es estar así tras haber discutido.-alzó la mirada encontrándose con esa serenidad que Kimi mantenía a la hora de hablar con ella ese día.- Nada de lo que dije lo dije a malas. Tú me preguntaste, yo respondí. Pensaba que sabías tan bien como yo cuál era la situación.

-          Está claro que no.

-          Ya sí.-descruzó sus brazos poco a poco para agarrar el asa de su maleta y dejar allí sus inquietas manos.- Sandra—

-          Qué quieres, Kimi.-su interrupción sentó como una patada en el estómago a un Kimi que no sabía si seguir hablando. Ahora él era el que fijaba la mirada en cualquier punto que no fuese la suya. Se tomó unos segundos.

-          Quiero que todo sea como antes de lo que pasó en Mallorca.

-          Antes de eso me dijiste que no querías hacer nada conmigo hasta que Yai no estuviese al tanto, y esta mañana, después de habernos vuelto a acostar, me has dicho que podríamos hacer de todo, solo que no estaríamos juntos. No sé qué quieres que haga si ni tú mismo llegas a una conclusión.

-          Antes de eso no sabía lo difícil que iba a ser controlarlo. Supongo que ahora sí lo sé, y por eso acepto que sería imposible dejarlo a un lado.

-          Entonces no entiendo nada, Kimi.

-          Yo tampoco lo hago, pero no veo la necesidad de estar otra vez así.

-          ¿Qué quieres que haga entonces? ¿Te escribo un mensaje cada día al despertar para ver lo receptivo que estás? ¿Me espero a ver cómo me saludas para ver tu humor? Porque te juro que no sé qué esperas.

-          Quiero que no estés enfadada conmigo.-ella resopló con impaciencia. No quería seguir con esa conversación que no veía llegar a ningún lado.

-          Me dices que vamos a acostarnos siempre que queramos pero que no vamos a tener nada serio. Si esperas que haga una fiesta para celebrarlo—

-          No quiero que celebres nada. Sólo quería que vieses que estaba dispuesto a renunciar a lo que te dije para poder estar contigo aunque fuese de forma pasajera. Aunque a mí no sepa si me hace más mal que bien. Pero si prefieres lo primero y simplemente esperar hasta que esto pueda ser entonces lo acepto. Seguiremos como hasta entonces. Tú por tu lado, yo por el mío. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, de verdad te lo digo, sobre todo si tienes decidido no hablar con Yai. Porque yo estoy dispuesto a esperar, pero sólo si veo interés por tu parte.-pausó.- Lo único que espero es que no pienses que yo hago esto para hacerte daño, porque estarías completamente equivocada.-Sandra apretó sus manos contra el manillar de la maleta para evitar gritar. Le miraba fijamente, sintiéndose cobarde al no poder rechazar sus ojos. No quería responderle a nada tras haber perdido cualquier fuerza posible para pronunciar palabra.- Pásalo bien en Bélgica, espero que cuando nos veamos te hayas dado cuenta de lo que está pasando, porque yo ya no sé qué más hacer para decírtelo.

Volvió a hacerle un gesto a Dani en forma de despedida antes de ir al ascensor, al cual el chico respondía con menos énfasis que antes. Sandra no se movía de su sitio, mirando el vacío que el finlandés había dejado frente a ella. Tragó saliva y miró hacia Dani y Nico, que esperaban sin ninguna prisa a que la chica estuviese dispuesta a ir a ellos. Se tomó unos segundos más antes de agarrar su maleta con intención de arrastrarla, llegando a sus dos amigos con la mirada perdida. Ninguno la dijo nada. Nico se acercó a abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla, y Dani acarició su pelo con media sonrisa mientras la animaba a coger de nuevo su maleta para ir en busca de un taxi. Había pasado el verano en Australia, en Mallorca y en Cancún, y aun así sentía que había sido uno de los veranos más duros de su vida queriéndolo olvidar de inmediato. No sabía si Bélgica le ayudaría a ello, pero sentir a sus dos amigos abrazándola cada uno por un lado la animaba a querer comprobarlo.


	137. Miedo

Recordaba pocas cosas del corto viaje que acababa de realizar. Su cuerpo no pudo evitar el pequeño susto provocado por el desconocimiento hacia lo que le rodeaba, pero el cansancio que le poseía era tal que ni siquiera reparó en levantarse a analizar aquel dormitorio. Decidió mantenerse apoyado sobre sus antebrazos para recorrer todo aquello con una vista cansada y apenas esmerada en abrirse un poco más de lo que estaba. El cuarto era amplio. Todo parecía construido en madera, una madera que claramente demostraba estar demasiado bien trabajada. Tenía un tocador pegado a la pared, con un espejo en formas geométricas bastante llamativas, y también tenía un armario del mismo material que las paredes empotrado contra una de los muros de su lateral. Justo a su derecha, en contraposición al armario, un ventanal de cristal cubierto por cortinas blancas dejaba ver la claridad veraniega del exterior.

Frente a él había una puerta corredera abierta que ocupaba gran parte de la pared, desde la cual veía la amplitud de la otra habitación en la que desde su posición podía ver varios sofás blancos que le parecían mucho más cómodos que la cama en la que se encontraba. El colchón también estaba cubierto de una tela blanca, al igual que el edredón que le cubría medio cuerpo. Le transmitía frescor pese a que dudaba que fuera de aquel cuarto pudiese existir esa temperatura.

Sólo llevaba puesta su ropa interior, empeñándose en asegurar que no recordaba nada de lo que había hecho desde que se bajó del taxi, del cual tampoco tenía constancia. Su cuerpo se tranquilizó ligeramente al ver entrar por la gran puerta corredera a una Yaiza en su mono verde oscuro con flores rojas. Sonreía alegremente, y apresuraba su paso para ir hacia la cama en la que él descansaba para dejarse caer a su lado y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-          Bella durmiente.-él sonrió. Su cuerpo no le dejaba hacer mucho más.- ¿Estás mejor? Llevas horas durmiendo.-claramente estaba bastante perdido.

-          ¿Horas?

-          Te quedaste dormido en el taxi, te tuve que despertar cuando llegamos, me daba bastante lástima porque parecías un bebé…-sonrió de forma tímida a Sebastian, que juntaba sus labios un poco avergonzado para devolverle el gesto.- Vinimos hacia aquí y como nos estaban esperando te fuiste directo a la cama. He estado organizando las cosas y bueno, como dormías me fui a comer.-Sebastian miraba anonadado a una Yaiza que parecía más avergonzada que él. Cogió aire y lo soltó lentamente mientras se restregaba la cara con una mano.

-          Perdona…

-          No, no.-se apresuró a interrumpirle.- Pero si no pasa nada, tonto.-le abrazó.- Si no lo he dicho a malas, si yo quería que descansases.

-          ¿Cuántas horas dices que he dormido?

-          Pues… Llegamos sobre la una, y son las cinco y media. No mucho.-resopló haciéndola reír.- Oh, venga, si no pasa nada.

-          ¿Por qué no me acuerdo de nada?

-          Porque estabas muy dormido cuando te desperté.-reía.- Pasaste de largo por la puerta y te tiraste a la cama.

-          ¿Te han dicho algo? Vaya papelón, joder.

-          No, no, si tuvimos que parar en el hotel, el grande ¿Recuerdas? Tú te quedaste en el coche durmiendo, no te desperté… Bajé, avisé de que llegaba y vinimos, y nos esperaba una mujer, pero dudo que la recuerdes.-él negó.- No te preocupes, en serio. ¿Has descansado?

-          ¿Cómo dices que me vine a la cama?-rió ella.- Dices que me tiré pero estoy sin ropa. Dime que no me iba desnudando o algo—

-          No, no, eso fui yo antes de ir a comer. No quería que te molestase la ropa y te la quité. Fue difícil porque ni te movías, y aunque seas un tirillas no puedo contigo. ¿Has descansado?-insistió. Él cogió aire de nuevo, aceptando en ese gesto que su cuerpo seguía igual de agotado o incluso más que antes.

-          Sí, sí…-Yaiza dio unas palmaditas.

-          Genial. Ven, que quiero enseñarte la suite.-tiró de su mano para sacarle de la cama. Evitó tropezarse nada más ponerse en pie, pues el colchón estaba a ras de suelo y la altura le desniveló.- Ten cuidado sí, es una cama bastante extraña.-rió.- Y ahora hay escalón.-le avisaba al verle despistado para abandonar la zona que rodeaba el colchón.- El dormitorio es enorme.

-          Ya veo… Le he estado echando un ojo antes.-no quería estar analizando de forma detallada cada rincón de ese dormitorio.

-          Pues ven.-tiró de él otra vez para traspasar la puerta corredera que llevaba a los sofás blancos. Fue una sorpresa para él que los sofás en cuestión no ocupasen una gran parte de la sala en la que se acababa de meter. Miraba atónito la habitación, y Yaiza le miraba a él con clara emoción.- No sé ni qué nombre ponerle a este cuarto.-él negó. Los sofás estaban pegados a otro ventanal que claramente continuaba el del dormitorio, y estaban al igual que el colchón en la parte más alta de un suelo a doble altura que no dejaba de llamar su atención. El resto de la sala, también de madera, estaba compuesto por una barra de bar con cristalera llena de bebidas incluidas, una gran mesa también de madera rodeada por media docena de sillas, una estantería que bien podría ser tan larga como la longitud media de sus habitaciones de hotel y una pared de la que salían varias puertas. Se centró en una, la que estaba a unos metros del gran ventanal.- Ven conmigo.-volvió a cogerle de la mano para traspasar la puerta que llevaba al baño, aunque para él aquello no parecía un aseo. Aparte de los elementos necesarios para un baño, que quedaban a la entrada, este no contaba ni con una bañera ni con una ducha, sino con un suelo que se iba convirtiendo en escalones descendentes que entraban en un rectángulo lleno de agua y jabón que chocaba con el gran ventanal que seguía recorriendo la casa. Yaiza no dejaba de sonreír, y Sebastian ni siquiera pestañeaba.- Es increíble, Seb.-le cogía del brazo, queriendo llevarle hacia los escalones.

-          ¿Es una piscina?

-          No, es una bañera que forma parte de la construcción de la habitación. ¿No es increíble?-no sabía qué opinar al respecto, pues empezaba a sentir escalofríos entre su sonrisa y lo que la provocaba.

-          He visto piscinas más pequeñas…-ella rió.

-          Seb, este sitio es increíble, en serio. Es mejor que la suite de Berlín.-la volvía a tener agarrada a su brazo, completamente hipnotizada por el sitio que les rodeaba y que la impedía ver el rostro de un Sebastian que no recibía con buen gesto lo que oía.- Es el dinero mejor invertido de mi vida.-se mordió el labio sin querer opinar. Por un momento sintió ganas por decir lo incómodo que se sentía de forma inexplicable, pero que la chica pareciese haber olvidado que aquello era un regalo para él y aceptarlo como uno propio le despistaba bastante.- Me muero de ganas de probarla.

-          ¿El qué?-la seguía mirando atentamente.

-          La bañera, tonto.-él asintió. Ya no sabía ni de qué hablaban. Fue a comentar algo, aunque no sabía qué era lo que su voz le tenía preparado decir, pero Yaiza le mandó callar antes de siquiera empezar debido a un ruido. Tiró de su mano para salir de baño otra vez y vieron como una mujer de unos cincuenta años aparecía por una de las puertas de fondo.

-          ¡Hola Selena!-Yaiza saludaba a la mujer con ánimo, que miraba con una especie de ofensa y susto que Sebastian fuese en ropa interior. El chico se puso nervioso.

-          V-voy a vestirme.-abandonó la sala hacia el dormitorio mientras Yaiza asentía colorada yendo hacia Selena. Cuando Sebastian hubo regresado, con unas bermudas vaqueras y una camiseta blanca bastante arrugada, tuvo que esperar a que decidiesen dejar a un lado el castellano para dirigirse a él.

-          La cena estará a las nueve, así que hasta entonces podemos hacer lo que quieras.

-          ¿L-la cena?-no entendía nada. Yaiza se acercó un poco a él mientras Selena daba paso a dos chicos jóvenes cargados de toallas.

-          Nos la preparan ellos.-susurraba.- Cenaremos fuera ¿Vale?

-          ¿Fuera?-Yaiza le miraba de forma risueña, disfrutando de su despiste. Volvió a coger sus manos y tras dedicarle unas palabras a Selena que no pudo entender se dejó guiar hacia la cristalera del fondo. Yaiza corrió las cortinas con una mano, la misma con la que abría el ventanal para salir al exterior. Estaban a unos metros del mar, rodeados de vegetación que cubría la casa por la altura. El suelo era de madera, y ocupaba unos metros de largo antes de descender en otras escaleras que seguían en sendero de piedra hacia la arena de la playa. En lo correspondiente a la terraza, una mesa con cuatro sillas captaba la atención de la chica.

-          Nos la dejarán aquí. La cena.-su especificación sirvió para ambientar a un Sebastian que volvía a estar perdido. Asintió con esmero para no parecer un despistado, pero se veía ahogado en una selva en la cual no estaba disfrutando. Todo le parecía tan exagerado que se olvidaba del precio que sabía que tenía para inventarse uno que lo triplicaba. Sabía que le quedaba mucho por ver, pues al camino de piedra que tenía en frente se le unían otros dos, del cual uno supuso pertenecería al dormitorio. Yaiza le daba la mano para dejarse enamorar por la imagen que les rodeaba, y él agarraba con fuerza sus dedos buscando una seguridad que no sabía por qué había perdido.- Es precioso ¿A que sí?-asintió otra vez apresurado, como un niño negando cuando se le pregunta si tiene miedo a la oscuridad. Ocultando lo atemorizado que estaba.- Vamos a dar una vuelta por la playa, que sé que te gusta.

Se mordió el labio sin querer decirle que aquello no le gustaba nada. Echaba de menos no sólo la suite del hotel de Berlín, sino cualquier habitación en la que hubiese estado a lo largo de ese año. Se acordó sin saber por qué de su cuarto en Silverstone, de aquel tubo de metal perteneciente a un toallero roto que le costó una discusión con la mismísima Nicole Scherzinger y con su compañero de profesión Lewis Hamilton. Las sensaciones que ese recuerdo le transmitían bien se podían asemejar a la nostalgia, algo que en su momento le hizo llegar a un notable estado de nervios y que ahora le parecía la situación más calmada de mundo.

Cualquier lugar le parecía algo mejor en lo que estar. Había recorrido la terraza de madera al igual que sus escalones y paseos de piedra, pero seguía queriendo ignorar que todo aquello estaba a su alrededor. El calor de la arena en sus pies, los cuales iban descalzos a su desconocimiento, le bajó de nuevo de la nube en la que estaba subido queriendo escapar. Yaiza hablaba, lo hacía sola pues él no la prestaba atención de forma verbal. La miraba con pena, preguntándola en silencio por qué había pagado todo aquello para él cuando él no le había pedido nada. Volvía a acordarse de sus discusiones con ella. La primera en relación al sitio en el que estaba, y la segunda la que ocupaba sin tema fijo toda la fiesta de disfraces a la que ahora no le importaría regresar. La veía tan contenta por estar donde estaba que se sentía egoísta al querer preguntarla el por qué no se daba cuenta de que el estar allí les había costado una discusión como la que les costó. Tenía claro que le había mostrado su preocupación a la chica en cuanto al tema del dinero, algo que a su punto de vista contaba con gran importancia, pero ella se había olvidado claramente de ello al dejarse embriagar por el encanto de aquel sitio. Y se sorprendía por todo. Porque pensaba en Sandra y en Nico, y en que era la chica la que encontró trabas en cuanto a las diferencias de pareja. Y ahora él se sentía fuera de lugar. Mucho más de lo que imaginaba que Yaiza pudiese sentirse. Odiaba el lujo que le rodeaba, el mismo que ella ahora parecía amar.

Volvió a agarrar su mano con fuerza, esta vez por encima de su hombro, cuando la chica se pegaba a él para caminar por la arena, la cual le seguía abrasando. Hacía unos segundos que Yaiza ya no hablaba. No había cesado su conversación al sentir a Sebastian ausente, sino que prefería disfrutar del silencio y del sonido del mar acercándose a ellos. Quiso retener su mano con miedo a perderla cuando la chica la recogió para soltarse. La miró angustiado, como si le hubiesen quitado algo vital. Yaiza tomaba asiento en una hamaca de madera oscura que había justo a su lado y que estaba acompañada de otra que esperaba ser utilizada. Yaiza dio unas palmadas en el asiento de al lado animando a Sebastian a tomar asiento, y este lo hizo sólo para evitar marearse. Comprobó una vez sentado que apenas se habían alejado de la suite, la cual claramente parecía una casa que bien podría tener las dimensiones de la suya. Ella volvía a hablarle, pegándose a su brazo para abrazarle y darle besos en el hombro entre palabras. Sebastian no escuchaba, pero se dejaba llevar por su voz para buscar una calma que no sentía.

-          ¿Te parece bien?-su expresión interrogativa le hizo regresar. Yaiza sonreía.- Estás despistadísimo...

-          Ya, ya… perdona.

-          Te gusta ¿Verdad?-tuvo miedo de que la chica sintiese el temblor de su brazo, por lo que se decidió a asentir veloz.- Te hablaba de la fiesta de mañana.-la miró con pena.

-          ¿P-puedes explicármelo de nuevo?-asintió sonriente.

-          Los dueños del hotel te conocen. O sea, saben quién eres y nos han ofrecido ir mañana a su hotel. Hacen una fiesta en blanco ¿Sabes? Privada, y quieren que vayamos.-Sebastian cogió aire y asintió, dejando que la chica se abrazase a él otra vez.

Era difícil adivinar el tiempo que había pasado entre un momento y otro. Su cabeza seguía dándole vueltas a lo mismo una y otra vez, pero sentía que el sol pegaba menos con el paso de sus remordimientos. Yaiza no había vuelto a hablar, o eso le parecía, pero tenía su mano entrelazada con la suya mientras que con la otra acariciaba su brazo. Mantenía pegado su rostro a su hombro, al igual que su sonrisa a su cara. Parecía encantada de estar allí.

Y a él le volvía loco. Quería preguntarle que cómo le podía gustar llevar horas mirando el mar cuando era algo que le aterrorizaba, cuando en realidad el océano le daba pánico. Pero él sentía miedo de todo lo que le rodeaba, y sin embargo no se quería separar de ella en ese instante con temor a lo que pudiese ocurrir después. No sabía si ella tenía la misma sensación de aferrarse a lo que tenía por no ver qué pasaba si lo perdía, pero le gustaba pensar que era así y que Yaiza no había cambiado sus gustos repentinos tras dejar su cuenta bancaria en números rojos.

-          Son las nueve.-le informó tras sentir la vibración de su móvil. Sebastian asintió aceptando aquello como un mensaje para ponerse en marcha y como una llamada de atención por no haberse dado cuenta de que ya había pasado tanto tiempo.

Se levantó tirando con suavidad de su mano y fue con ella bajo el brazo hacia el camino de piedras que desconocía. Este resultó ser el que llevaba a la entrada trasera de la suite, pues tras abrir la puerta con una llave dorada la habitación que se encontraba se asemejaba a un hall demasiado lujoso. Volvió a sentir ese mareo que antes le hizo tomar asiento, pero ahora no podía dejarse caer en ningún lado. Siguió caminando con ella bajo su brazo hasta que llegaron de nuevo a la gran sala interna. No sabía por qué no habían seguido el otro camino de piedra hacia la terraza en la que supuestamente cenaban, pero al oír a la chica comentar algo sobre cambiarse de ropa decidió ausentarse para ir al lavabo. Cerró la puerta tras él, cogiendo aire nada más hacerlo. Miró la bañera en el suelo y comenzó a sentir que esta se hacía más grande y que al rato se encogía. No sabía si era a causa del mareo o que de verdad aquello estaba pasando, por lo que decidió sentarse en una silla de cojines blancos hasta que aquello dejase de cambiar de tamaño. Abrió el grifo del lavabo para mojarse la cara, dejando aquella bañera y el resto de elementos en un tamaño natural. Se puso en pie con cuidado y volvió a abrir la puerta. Yaiza había abierto el ventanal de nuevo, pues las cortinas se movían de forma lenta hacia delante debido a la suave brisa que hacía a esas horas. Fue a seguir el camino de la misma, comprobando que el sol se había escondido un poco más desde hacía unos minutos.

La mesa estaba puesta. Yaiza esperaba sentada en una de las sillas con una sonrisa mientras que él tomaba asiento justo en frente. Los platos estaban llenos de fruta, ensaladas y varias jarras de bebidas que debían ser zumos. La chica le contaba que había pedido una cena ligera para ambos, de comida poco pesada para que así él pudiese descansar de un tirón aquella noche. Le dio las gracias con una voz débil, y a la mañana siguiente tuvo que mentirla de nuevo para asegurarle que había dormido como un niño gracias a aquella cena.

Los ojos le dolían, al igual que la cabeza, pues apenas habría dormido dos horas entre giro y giro sobre el colchón. Yaiza estaba en uno de los sofás blancos con su portátil al lado del ventanal, que estaba abierto de nuevo, y él daba una vuelta por la gran sala sin saber qué puerta traspasar con tal de desaparecer de ella.

-          Seb.-se giró al sentir que había oído su nombre demasiadas veces. Le sonrió.- Te está sonando el móvil ¿No lo oyes?-reía. Él prestó atención a la vez que este dejaba de sonar en el dormitorio. Negó.

-          Lo tengo muy bajo, creo. ¿Qué haces?-se interesó. Ella negó.

-          Leo un email que me han mandado desde Lotus. Es Aline, pidiéndome disculpas y diciéndome que puedo llegar el jueves sin problemas.

-          ¿Tenemos internet aquí?

-          Es una suite, tenemos de todo.-asintió a su mensaje mientras se ponía rumbo al dormitorio. Sintió que eran demasiadas coincidencias que en su móvil su llamada fuese de Britta, pero prefirió llamarla desde el dormitorio en vez de regresar con Yaiza.

-          Te he llamado varias veces, Seb.-interrumpió su saludo. Sebastian mostró sorpresa en solitario.

-          Dormía. Aquí es muy temprano.

-          Es lo que tiene Cancún a estas horas, sí.-frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Cómo sabes que estoy en Cancún?

-          Porque Yaiza habló conmigo.-asintió apresurado.- Pero, Seb… Has de mirar tu correo. ¿Puedes hacerlo ahora? Tenemos que hablar.-volvía a mostrarse sorprendido.

-          Ahora mismo no puedo, pero si me das unos minutos—

-          Es importante, por tu bien, así que espero que sean pocos minutos.

-          Sí, sí, no serán—

-          Sé que no debería estar molestándote, pero has de saberlo. Comprueba tu email cuando puedas y llámame enseguida.-quiso darle las gracias pero Britta había colgado ya. Miró el teléfono para comprobar que sí tenía varias llamadas, dudando en por qué no las habría oído. Fue hacia la sala otra vez y miró a Yaiza.

-          Yai –ella le miró- ¿Me dejas tu ordenador?

-          Claro, claro.-respondió tras mirarle con preocupación unos segundos, acercándose apresurada a él.- ¿Va todo bien?

-          No lo sé, Britta insiste en que mire mi correo.-cogió su portátil y se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa.

-          ¿Crees que te hará volver antes?-Yaiza se mantenía de pie a su lado de brazos cruzados y con rostro de preocupación. Sebastian negaba sin ser consciente de lo que le habían preguntado.

Fue a su email sintiendo que este iba demasiado lento a la hora de cargar la bandeja de entrada. Encontró que tenía más de cinco mensajes de Britta entre sus últimos recibidos, todos mandados esa madrugada en hora local. Se decidió a abrir el primero según hora de llegada, y resultó ser una conversación en alemán en la que uno de los partícipes era Britta. No había reparado en que podría ser algo confidencial, pese a estar en una lengua como la suya, pero no le dio importancia a que Yaiza estuviese mirando a su lado. Sebastian leía las frases pero no las entendía por culpa de su nula concentración, o al menos su cerebro no las sabía dar sentido. Entendió algo en relación a unas fotografías y a otras tantas oposiciones a las mismas por parte de Britta. Negaba él solo, lamentándose de no ser capaz de prestar atención a algo que había preocupado a su jefa de prensa. Pasó al siguiente email y su mano fue incapaz de seguir avanzando hacia otro correo más.

Cerca de una veintena de fotografías ocupaban la pantalla con Yaiza y él como protagonistas. No las abría, sólo miraba el avance en diminuto sabiendo con eso que se trataban de su estancia en Nueva Zelanda. Se tapó la boca con una temblorosa mano mientras se atrevía a abrir una de las imágenes al azar. Iban andando por una calle, ella bajo su brazo, mirándole a él tras haber comentado algo mientras él sonreía. Fue pasando de imagen para comprobar que todo pertenecía al mismo momento.

Cambió apresurado de email. Más imágenes de él y la chica en Nueva Zelanda, esta vez unas pertenecientes a la noche en la que salieron a tomar algo y un matrimonio alemán se les unió. Sólo salían ellos, pero lo hacían justo a la entrada al pub, ella abrazada a su cuello y él a su cintura, dándose un beso que ni siquiera recordaba. Siguió cambiando de emails asustado por ver reflejado en fotografías todo su viaje a aquel país, pero el último le terminó de sofocar. Eran Yaiza y él sentados en dos hamacas de madera en una playa de Cancún, ella apoyada en su hombro y él mirando a la lejanía. Y justo al final, otras pocas de la pareja unos días atrás viendo en la distancia el lugar en el que ambos se encontraban en ese instante. Su mano tapaba aún su boca, pero temblaba tanto que no era capaz de dejarla quieta. Ni siquiera se acordaba de que Yaiza estaba a su lado.

-          Vaya book de fotos nos han hecho ¿No?-hablaba sin obtener respuesta.- Si lo sé no hago fotos yo, ya las hacen ellos.-sintió que la chica reía, pero no quiso comprobarlo. Cogió su móvil a gran velocidad y llamó a Britta.

-          Qué es todo esto.-la mujer tardaba en responder.

-          Me las mandaron anoche casi antes de amanecer, por lo visto—

-          Britta, cómo coño sabían que yo--

-          No lo sé.  Sólo sé que tienen muchas más y que saben dónde estás y dónde has estado, incluido el nombre de los hoteles.-Sebastian resoplaba.- ¿Has leído las conversaciones?-asentía.

-          S-sí pero no me he enterado de mucho, no puedo—

-          Pedían mucho dinero para evitar hacer públicas sólo una pequeña parte—

-          Lo has pagado ¿No?

-          Seb, no era una cifra lógica, he intentado—

-          Britta, por favor, dime que—

-          No te haces una idea de la cifra que pedían.-ella pausó al oírle resoplar con nerviosismo.- Saben cómo eres y saben que las imágenes en sí no incumplen nada.-pausó.- Había… Otras fotografías, que he conseguido que no se hagan públicas.-Sebastian miraba la pantalla del ordenador como si allí estuviese Britta.- Parecía que Yaiza y tú discutíais, son del mismo momento de algunas de las que te he mandado.-él reía con nerviosismo sin querer creer lo que oía.- También hay otras en las que salen otra gente accediendo a un hotel como Dani, Fernando o Kimi además de tú y ella, pero esas no se han puesto en contacto conmigo para nada, supongo que al ser generales no hay nada que hacer.-Sebastian no decía nada.- Sólo el evitar las de Yaiza y tú discutiendo o lo que fuese ha sido algo desproporcionado. No se podía hacer más, ya sabes que carecen de nada dañino, no se les puede pedir—

-          Dime que no hay más.-tenía voz nerviosa, y Britta ya no sabía qué decirle.

-          No al menos de estos fotógrafos que yo sepa.-asentía aún con la boca tapada por su mano.- Ya sabes que yo me ocupo de todo, como siempre, pero sé cómo te afecta esto y quería que estuvieses al tanto, además de por las imágenes no publicadas. Te intentarán llamar si no consiguen hablar conmigo, de todos lados, ya sabes que no has de contestar.-volvió a asentir.- No te preocupes de nada ¿Sí?-volvió a hacerlo.- Te veo el jueves.-le dijo unas cuantas palabras más de despedida, pero Sebastian colgó dejando correr el móvil por la mesa. Ahora sus manos ocupaban todo su rostro, tapándose toda la cara en vertical sin querer ver nada más. Todo le daba vueltas, a sus ya típicos acompañantes mareos y cunas de remordimientos se le unía la idea de que todo el mundo sabía lo que había estado haciendo. Sintió la mano de Yaiza en su espalda.

-          Seb…-fue liberando su rostro poco a poco para mirarla. Se había sentado a su lado.- ¿Qué pasa?-no sabía si ofenderse o no por su pregunta ajena a la realidad. Pero sentía que iba a estallar.

-          ¿Las has visto?-señalaba al ordenador. Ella asintió con temor.- Eso pasa.-Yaiza acariciaba su espalda.

-          B-bueno, son unas fotos, no pasa nada ¿No?-seguía incrédulo a su comportamiento. No había logrado entender nada en relación a ello desde que pisó Cancún, pero en ese instante todo era demasiado extraño para algo que desde su punto de vista era lógico.

-          ¿Nada?

-          Q-quiero decir, ya nos han hecho muchas. ¿No te acuerdas? Las vimos en casa de Kimi, por el Paddock y—

-          En mi lugar de trabajo, en donde soy una persona pública.-especificó. Ella asintió dudando.

-          Sí, bueno… Siempre eres una persona pública.-sonrió queriéndole dar un tono cómico a la situación. Sebastian se lo tomó aún peor.

-          ¿Te parece gracioso?-empezaba a hablar de forma alterada. Yaiza no sabía qué decir.

-          Seb, son unas fotos, no—

-          No son unas putas fotos. Son un puto libro abierto sobre lo que he estado haciendo en mi tiempo libre. ¿Te haces a la idea de lo mucho que odio eso?

-          ¿Tanto te afecta que nos vean juntos?-ella hablaba con voz temblorosa, pasando ahora su mano por su propio brazo. Él negaba sin creer nada de lo que oía.

-          ¿Me estás hablando en serio?-no quiso responderle.- Es mi puta vida, me da igual si me hacen fotos dando un paseo por la calle solo o contigo, o si es comprando en el mercado. No quiero que me hagan ninguna foto ¿Entiendes?

-          Pero eso es imposible, eres—

-          Sé quién soy, no hace falta que me lo digas.-ella asintió mordiéndose el labio y mirando al suelo. Sebastian se levantó.- He tenido que pagar para que no salgan unas de cuando discutimos el otro día.

-          ¿Cuándo?-su pregunta terminó de hundirle. La miraba con los brazos en jarra, sin querer confirmar que en efecto Yaiza parecía haberse olvidado de cualquier problema que pudiesen tener. Que sólo él había estado comiéndose la cabeza por un tema que él consideraba de gran seriedad y que, sin duda, a ella se le había olvidado.

-          Cuando me dijiste que te habías arruinado para pagar este sitio.-lo dijo con el mayor desprecio que pudo hacia el lugar. Ella frunció el ceño.

-          ¿E-estás bien?-ya no sabía cómo tomarse nada de lo que ella decía. Giraba sobre sí mismo sin querer mirarla.

-          ¿Te das cuenta de lo que está pasando? ¿Te has parado a pensar en algún momento?-ella dudaba.

-          T-te han hecho, bueno, nos han hecho fotos y estás molesto porque—

-          ¿¡Qué coño te pasa Yai?!-dio un brinco desde la silla.- ¿¡Por qué coño te da todo igual?!

-          ¿Q-qué?

-          Te arruinaste. Te arruinaste para pagar esto. ¿No te acuerdas?-no le respondía. Sólo le miraba asustada.- ¿Tan bien se vive sin un puto euro en el banco?

-          S-seb, por qué sigues con eso—

-          Porque te dije que tus problemas eran míos. Y parece ser que ahora son sólo míos porque ni siquiera tú te acuerdas de ellos ni de las discusiones que provocan.-sentía que la agresividad del chico podía ir a más, por lo que se decidía a apenas hablar.- Odio que se metan en mi vida privada, Yai, lo odio. Hace años que no me sacan una puta foto gracias al trabajo duro que hace Britta por impedirlo, y ahora me han hecho un book como tú dices. Y en ese book sales tú y ni siquiera te importa.

-          N-no es eso, es que ya nos han hecho fotos antes y—

-          Qué más da ¿No? Que sean en un puto Paddock o en una jodida suite en Cancún, qué más da. A ti qué más te da.

-          No sabía que te importase tanto…-tardó segundos en dirigirse a él.

-          ¿Sabes lo que voy a tener que aguantar ahora? ¿O Britta? Todo el mundo queriendo información, saber por qué estado en un sitio u otro, saber quién eres, cuánto llevamos juntos, y por qué has trabajado conmigo, si por merecerlo o porque te he metido yo. Van a querer saber hasta el número de calzado que usas y van a querer saber a dónde voy y dónde vengo cuando estoy contigo.

-          P-pero eso ya lo sabían. Quiero decir, que tú y yo, y bueno, nunca te han molesta—

-          ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que acaban de empezar a hacerlo? ¿Desde el primer puto momento en el que he dejado de aparecer por un circuito? Yai, nos han seguido hasta Nueva Zelanda. Hasta Cancún. Se ha abierto la puta veda y ahora pueden hacer lo que les de la gana. Britta no ha podido aceptar lo que pedían para evitar que se publicasen, es imposible pararlo ahora.

-          P-pero a mí no me molesta que me saquen foto—

-          ¡Pero a mí sí, joder! ¡¿Cuándo vas a preocuparte un poco por lo que opino o siento, Yai?!-volvió a bajar la mirada para no cruzarse con él.

-          P-pensé que no te importaba después de haber visto las otras conmigo y—

-          ¡¿Por qué no dejas de dar las cosas por hecho?! ¡Me importa, siempre me importa! ¡Ya hablé con Britta cuando volvimos de Finlandia y le dije que estuviese atenta a todo!-pausó.- Mira – y calmó un poco su voz- no puedo evitar que me hagan fotos cuando trabajo, ni que sepan quién eres allí porque también trabajas, pero me niego a que sepan lo que hacemos o dejamos de hacer fuera de allí, ni que estamos juntos o no.

-          N-no sabía que te afectase tanto, no pensé que—

-          ¿Alguna vez has pensado en lo que opino yo de las cosas?-sentía que iba a estallar de nuevo.

-          ¿D-de qué? No sé de qué—

-          De este puto sitio, por ejemplo. O de las mil cosas que decides hacer supuestamente por mí sin preguntarme.-hablaba de nuevo de forma agresiva, pero intentaba no gritar aunque su voz estaba claramente unos tonos por encima de los naturales.- ¿Me preguntaste si quería disfrazarme de lo que te diese a ti la gana para la puta fiesta? ¿Te preocupaste en saber lo que opinaba? ¿Te preguntaste acaso si quería que hicieses lo que hiciste en el puto avión de camino aquí? ¿Acaso se te pasó por la cabeza preguntarme si de verdad quería venir a esta jodida suite? ¿Te has parado a pensar que a lo mejor no me apetece ir a una puta fiesta en blanco del dueño de un hotel al que si por mi fuese no habría venido y al que no tengo ningún puto interés en conocer? –Yaiza tenía los ojos llorosos, no sabía qué decir y no podía evitar mirarle pidiendo que su enfado desapareciese.- ¿Has hecho algo pensando en mí?

-          S-siempre pienso en ti—

-          ¿¡En serio Yai?! ¡Porque creo que a todo lo que te he dicho en su momento te pedí no hacerlo, al igual que otras tantas cosas!

-          P-pero tú siempre lo haces, no sabía que—

-          ¡Claro que lo hago, cómo no voy a hacerlo! ¡¿Quién tuvo la idea de estar sin follar hasta Bélgica?! ¡Tú! ¡Todo lo decides tú, por gilipollas que sea el tema, decides tú lo que está bien para los dos! ¡Yo no te he pedido en ningún jodido momento que me pagues una suite en Cancún, que te quedes sin un puto duro por un baño con piscina y una terraza en medio de la jungla! ¡Si me quiero gastar dinero me lo gasto, Yai, no necesito que tú te arruines para ello!-pausó para tomar aire.- Cómo coño esperas que te diga que no a algo, si siempre que lo hago lo que menos importa es lo que yo piense.-Yaiza dejaba que sus lágrimas corriesen pro su mejilla ya de forma abierta, pero él no mostraba pena en su rostro, sino rabia.- Me pediste que te llevase de vacaciones a algún sitio sin playa, y yo te llevé a cumplir tu puto sueño. Yo te he pedido que no me vistas de una cosa que me hace sentir ridículo delante de gente a la que he de ver toda mi vida, te he pedido que no me traigas aquí pagando tú mil veces, te he pedido que no me la comas en un puto avión a la vista de todos, pero a ti siempre te ha dado igual que yo diga que no.

-          S-seb—

-          Ahora al que le da igual lo que digas tú es a mí. No quiero que me hagan una foto contigo, ni con nadie, a no ser que sea en mi lugar de trabajo en donde tristemente no puedo evitarlo. No quiero que me sigan hasta Nueva Zelanda. Ni hasta Cancún a ver cómo me siento en una jodida hamaca. No quiero que todo el mundo decida lo que me conviene y lo que no sin pararse a preguntarme primero. Y eso te incluye a ti.-su pausa ahora fue mayor. Necesitaba calmarse un poco. Había comenzado a hablar y no se sentía capaz de hacerse parar a sí mismo. La miraba igual de anonadado por su indiferencia, y el hecho de que llorase le llegaba a este enervar.- ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de lo incómodo que estoy desde que hemos llegado a Cancún?-ella negó, secándose el rastro izquierdo de sus lágrimas y sin querer mirarle.

-          N-no me ha-abías dicho nada, y—

-          ¿Hace falta que te lo tenga que decir?-volvía a llorar al sentirse interrumpida y por tanto equivocada.- ¿Estamos juntos y he de explicarte cuándo o cuándo no estoy bien o mal? ¿No eres capaz de verlo tú? ¿Ni siquiera después de decirte mil veces que no quiero que pagues esta mierda ni que quiero ponerme un puto disfraz? ¿Eso tampoco te dio ninguna pista? ¿Cuántas veces he de decirte que no a algo para que te des cuenta?

-          Seb, lo siento—

-          Llevo comiéndome la cabeza días por el hecho de que te de igual todo. Miento, miento -se apresuraba.- llevo sin entender una puta mierda desde hace muchas semanas. Desde que decidimos darnos una oportunidad y tú no eras capaz de mirarme porque no entendías que quisiese olvidarme de lo de Lewis, y que tardases menos de una jodida semana en olvidarte por completo de ello. Pasas de no entender que yo quiera estar bien a quitarle toda la importancia a cualquier puta cosa que nos pase. A ti ni siquiera te gustan estos sitios en la puta playa y parece que estás en el paraíso, dejando claro lo poco que te ha importado si yo quería estar o no porque al final la que querías estar eras tú. Porque te da igual todo y—

-          N-no me da igual—

-          Entonces cómo coño me explicas que después de lo que te dije aún me hayas traído hasta aquí.

-          P-pensé que te gustaba y que querías—

-          Deja de pensar por mí. Por favor, Yai, no vuelvas a pensar por mí.-se dejó llevar por sus pies para abandonar aquella sala a la que ahora odiaba más que nunca. No sabía lo que hacía, pero su cuerpo le llevaba hasta el exterior para que el poco viento que soplaba le abriese los pulmones para encontrar una calma que no quería estar con él.

Se dejó caer en la escalera por miedo a no ser capaz de recorrer todos los escalones. Escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas, dejando que sus pulmones buscasen la forma de controlarse ellos solos mientras sus manos tiraban de su pelo angustiadas. Tras varios minutos sin conseguir nada de relajación se volvió a poner en pie tirando rumbo a la orilla de la playa. La sal marítima ayudaba un poco más a su cuerpo a respirar. Todo pasaba por su cabeza una y otra vez, todo lo que le había recriminado a Yaiza y todo lo que había hablado con Britta. Echó a andar por la orilla sin rumbo, buscando algún sitio donde esconderse sin tener que pensar en nada, pero era imposible alejarse de sus pensamientos.

Tras varias horas suplicando su marcha, cuando sintió que su agonía se quedaba con él para quedarse, decidió volver sobre sus pasos. Llegó antes de lo esperado a la suite, sintiendo un pinchazo en el pecho que poco le tranquilizaba. Decidió entrar por el ventanal del dormitorio que había atravesado para salir, dándose de lleno con un cuarto vacío que tampoco le dijo gran cosa. Llegó a la sala principal y vio la mesa puesta. Había comida por todos lados, pero no había nadie degustándola. Sólo Selena esperaba en un lateral como una estatua a que alguien la dijese algo. Miraba a la mujer sin saber cómo hablarla, temiendo que no hablase ninguno de sus idiomas.

-          La señorita ha salido.-informó sin mirarle en inglés. Como un robot. Él no se atrevía a moverse.

-          ¿A dónde?-Selena siguió con la mirada fija en un punto sin responder. Le miró de reojo y se encogió de hombros levemente.- ¿Sabe cuándo—

-          Si está todo a su gusto me retiraré a trabajar.-selló su boca para no interrumpir a esa mujer que parecía demasiado profesional como para preocuparse por sus asuntos. Sin embargo sintió que hablaba con alguien que le juzgaba por algo. Miró la mesa y asintió encogiéndose también de hombros.- Buen provecho, señor.-abandonó la sala antes de que él pudiese darle las gracias.

No quería sentarse a comer, pero se dejó caer en una silla esperando a que Yaiza no se retrasase en llegar. Pensaba en comprobar si se encontraba en otra de las habitaciones, pero Selena le había confirmado su salida, y que no llegase en las horas siguientes le empezó a preocupar. Había decidido comer algo con tal de no pensar en ella, pero ahora no paraba de darle vueltas a lo mal que se había comportado con la chica desde que había visto las imágenes que Britta le había mandado.

Entre uno de sus remordimientos sintió el móvil vibrar en su bolsillo. Lo sacó apresurado, pero no se trataba de Yaiza, sino de un periodista alemán que colgaba en ese instante al no obtener respuesta. Su pantalla se llenó de mensajes sobre llamadas perdidas, todas de periodistas que conocía y entre medias la de algún amigo o amiga. Le tembló el pulso hasta para bloquear el teléfono, pero decidió liberarlo de nuevo para llamarla a ella.

Yaiza no contestó a ninguno de sus intentos de ponerse en contacto, y eso le hizo dar vueltas por aquella suite como si con ello fuese a adelantar la hora de su regreso. Empezaba a cabrearse consigo mismo de nuevo por no saber dónde estaba, culpándose de cualquier cosa que le hubiese podido pasar. Todo el aire de su cuerpo se quedó atascado en sus pulmones una vez la oyó entrar por la puerta principal. Salió corriendo de la terraza hacia el dormitorio, parándose en la puerta para verla con un gesto de tristeza que odiaba.

-          ¿Dónde estabas?-quería acercarse a ella, pero no se atrevía. La chica miraba la mesa, paseando su mano entre un bol de fruta sin saber qué coger. Tampoco quería mirarle, pero le negó con media sonrisa.- Estaba preocupado.-la sintió reír levemente.

-          He ido al hotel.-Sebastian estaba cruzado de brazos apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Esperaba, y ella finalmente le miró, dejándole ver unos ojos claramente rojos.- Al del dueño de esto, digo.-él asintió.- Le he dicho que no vamos a la fiesta.-ahora el que no quería mirarla era él, sintiéndose ahogado.- Insiste en que vayamos –reía sin ganas y con voz llorosa- que apenas habrá gente y que es privada, pero—

-          Iremos.-interrumpió. Ella le miró mordiéndose el labio, negando.- Sí.

-          Seb—

-          Yai, sé que quieres ir, te gustan esas cosas, iremos.

-          No quiero hacer algo que no quieres hacer y que luego me lo reproches.-se lo decía en forma de súplica. Él negó lentamente.

-          No lo haré, así que iremos.-se acercó a ella hasta poder cogerla de las manos.- Iremos.-consiguió que sonriese y asintiese a la vez aunque sin creérselo demasiado.- Pero no sé de qué va eso de noche en blanco…

-          Hemos de ir de blanco…

-          Creo que no tengo nada así. Al menos de pantalón, digo.-buscaba hablar de forma natural con ella, pero las cosas estaban tan frías entre ellos pese a estar pegados que no se sentía nada cómodo, y ella menos.

-          Santiago dice que nos manda ropa si hace falta, porque yo tampoco tengo nada.-él frunció el ceño.- Es el dueño.

-          Oh. Pues… Pídesela ¿No?-acariciaba sus manos, pero ella no prestaba atención a nada. Asintió, soltándose de él, retirándose al dormitorio para hacer la llamada. Cuando él fue al mismo cuarto ella ya estaba en la terraza mirando a la playa. No hablaba por teléfono, ni tenía nada en lo que entretenerse, pero lloraba de forma calmada mientras acariciaba sus brazos, como si sintiese frío. Sebastian la miraba desde la salida, pero no se atrevió a acompañarla en ningún momento. Se tumbó sobre la cama, mirando al techo, y cerró los ojos esperando que estos no le pidiesen desahogarse de la misma forma que lo hacía ella. No supo si se había quedado dormido cuando su corazón dio un brinco al oír la puerta. Se acomodó sobre el colchón a la vez que Yaiza traspasaba la habitación sin siquiera mirarle. Regresó a los pocos segundos con ropa blanca protegida en fundas. La chica le ofrecía a Sebastian su ropa mientras ella observaba la suya.

-          Dicen que estaría bien llegar a las diez u once.

-          ¿No cenamos allí?-ella negó.

-          Sólo es una fiesta de noche, nada más.

-          ¿Entonces cenamos aquí?

-          Yo no voy a cenar.-no se atrevió a animarla a hacerlo, dejando que saliese del cuarto acompañada de su pena y su ropa blanca. Él tampoco comió nada de lo que Selena dejó en la mesa cuando entró pero no sintió ningún tipo de pena por dejar allí la comida. Esperaba en la entrada a Yaiza, mirándose él mismo en el espejo que había allí para comprobar que no le gustaba nada vestir de blanco. Llevaba unos pantalones largos demasiado anchos aunque de su talla, y muy frescos, acompañados de una camisa blanca que apenas se podía abrochar más que en tres o cuatro botones en el medio. Yaiza llegó a donde estaba él, haciéndole pensar que a ella sin embargo el blanco le sentaba demasiado bien. Llevaba una falda larga de estilo ibicenco, y arriba un pequeño top ajustado al pecho del mismo estilo que dejaba parte de su abdomen al aire. Ambos llevaban unas sandalias y a la vez ninguno iba vestido de forma demasiado llamativa. Sin embargo él quería decirle lo guapa que estaba.- Nos pasan a buscar en diez minutos.-ahogó su intento de hacérselo saber cuando ella pasó por delante para abrir la puerta y salir. Aún no había pasado por la entrada delantera, pero esta conducía a una carretera en la cual como Yaiza dijo les esperaba un coche minutos más tarde. Ambos habían estado haciendo tiempo sin dirigirse la palabra. Ella miraba a la carretera sin enfocarse en ella, mientras Sebastian no podía retirar su vista de Yaiza. Entraron al coche, y él no dejó de mirarla.

-          Estás preciosa.-Yaiza giró el rostro levemente para mostrarle media sonrisa. Él hizo lo mismo.- Te queda muy bien ese color.-la sintió negar, pero no dijo nada.

-          Tú también estás muy guapo.-dudó en su palabra por el simple hecho de que sabía que no se había fijado en él en todo el rato, pero agradeció igualmente sus palabras.

A la media hora el coche paraba frente a un hotel en el que pese a la oscuridad las luces brillaban como si se tratase del mismo Sol. Sebastian se apresuró en salir para intentar ir a abrirle la puerta a la chica, pero cuando giraba alrededor del coche ella ya echaba a andar hacia la puerta de aquel hotel. Apresuró también su paso para llegar a su altura, entrando ambos a la vez por aquella puerta que daba paso a un hall incluso más grande que el que habían pisado los días atrás.

A los pocos segundos un hombre saludaba con un efusivo abrazo a Yaiza. Iba vestido también de blanco, pero sin saber por qué Sebastian sintió que su ropa era mucho más cara que la de cualquier otro. Tras abrazar a la chica llegó a él y se presentó, resultando sin sorpresa ser Santiago. Le habló en un perfecto inglés el cual intentó seguir sin mucha concentración. Se dejó preguntar por mil cosas y rió a otras tantas para no quedar mal mientras Yaiza le acompañaba al lado. La chica tenía razón en cuanto a la cantidad de gente que acudiría a ese evento, pues apenas serían setenta en un acto al que Sebastian pensaba acudiría medio Cancún.

Les condujeron hasta el interior del hotel, en donde la fiesta tenía lugar. Todo estaba decorado con motivos blancos, y nadie allí vestía otro color que no fuese ese. Se les fueron acercando personas y sólo algunos consiguieron reconocerle, pero Santiago les presentaba como las personas más importantes de aquel lugar, haciendo que para todos fuesen igual de importantes de forma automática. El tiempo fue pasando a medida que la gente hablaba más con Sebastian, y con ese paso del tiempo empezó a sentir más alejada a Yaiza, que apenas hablaba a su lado. Tenía la mirada perdida y volvía a acariciar sus propios brazos, que tenían la piel erizada pese al claro calor que hacía en aquel sitio.

Mientras participaban sin querer en una conversación genérica de un grupo de personas, un camarero paseó por su lado con unos canapés que iban volando a medida que las manos pasaban por ellos. Miró a Yaiza, recordando que ni él ni ella habían cenado. No tenía hambre, pero se negaba a creer que ella tampoco la tuviese, al menos por miedo a que fuese verdad y él le hubiese quitado las ganas de comer. Se giró a coger dos recubiertos de caviar y le ofreció uno a Yaiza, y la chica tardó tanto en verlo frente a ella como en negarle con media sonrisa. Sebastian decidió comérselos poco a poco sin dejar de mirarla, queriendo cogerla de la mano y sacarla de allí con tal de poder hablar con ella. Hizo amago de hacerlo realidad, pero ella volvía a interrumpirle para poder ir al baño. Miraba la puerta en todo momento hasta verla regresar, pero la chica no aparecía por allí tras varios minutos de ausencia. Volvía a atender a conversaciones que no quería escuchar, sin despegar la mirada de la entrada al salón, y cuando finalmente la vio aparecer salió apresurado hacia ella.

Santiago sin embargo vio con buenos ojos frenarle para presentarle a un empresario tan importante que requirió su tiempo durante largos minutos. Se veía tan acorralado que no podía no prestar atención a lo que decía, y cada vez que le reía alguna gracia se sentía aún peor. Aprovechó la unión de otras personas para girarse y mirar a Yaiza. Estaba frente a un ventanal que daba de cara al mar, justo al lado de unos altavoces por los que sonaban canciones en un tono medio que no molestaba a nadie. Yaiza estaba justo frente a uno de ellos, y Sebastian la estuvo observando a su espalda durante un periodo suficiente de tiempo como para haber escuchado varias canciones.

Sonaba [Another Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MwpMEbgC7DA), de Tom Odell. A medida que había ido pasado el tiempo Sebastian se había acercado un poco más a ella, queriendo llegar a su posición para sólo abrazarla, pero ya no podía dar un paso más. La veía de perfil, al igual que a sus lágrimas. Miraba de forma fija y sin pestañear a la imagen tras el ventanal, y para él no había nada más a su alrededor que ella y esa canción apagando todos sus pensamientos para, a su pesar, atormentarle un poco más. Yaiza no paraba de acariciar sus fríos brazos con manos temblorosas y él ya no sabía cómo armarse de valor para frenar todo aquello de lo que se sentía tremendamente asustado y culpable. Sentía que ahora sus ojos no podían no acompañar a los de ella, y se mordía el labio suplicándoles un respiro hasta que al menos estuviese ya entrada la noche, pero empezaba a verla borrosa, sintiendo que con ello la perdía poco a poco.

Bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos, impidiendo que nada saliese de allí, y se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que lo único que su cuerpo le permitió hacer fue salir corriendo de allí. Ahora ignoraba a todos los que le querían parar por el camino, incluso al empresario de gran importancia que parecía seguir contándole unos chistes que no hacían gracia a nadie. Llegó a la calle y se dejó ahogar por el calor, y sólo podía llevar a cabo una cosa en ese momento que le ayudase a saber qué hacer. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó su teléfono, dejando que sus temblores fuesen capaces de llegar a la agenda y llamar. Ni siquiera fue consciente del tiempo que pasó esperando una respuesta.

-          Ey.-se ahogó en su propio intento por decirle algo. El inminente llanto que sentía explotando en su interior se había apoderado de su voz y ahora se peleaba con ella por pedirla cordura.- ¿Seb?

-          K-kimi…

-          ¿Qué pasa que no contestas?

-          Kimi necesito hablar contigo.

-          Ya lo estás haciendo, dime.

-          ¿Puedo ir? Estoy a menos de media hora.-sus intentos por controlar su voz eran inútiles.

-          ¿No es un poco tarde? Estaba a punto de—

-          Kimi, por favor.-su súplica sonaba demasiado rota como para que Kimi pudiese negarle algo. El chico miraba a la nada sin querer pensar en lo que pudiese pasarle a Sebastian, y mucho menos en que aquello pudiese igualarse en Yaiza. Paseó su mano por su rostro unos segundos y asintió.

-          Claro, ven.


	138. Sin vuelta atrás

Se topó con un Santiago sonriente en cuanto se giró hacia la entrada del hotel. El hombre mostraba una preocupación bajo su gesto amable por ver que el protagonista de su fiesta se había ido, pero no se negó a escucharle en cuanto Sebastian le pidió si le podían prestar un coche urgentemente. Santiago llamó a uno de los chicos que por allí andaban aparcando autos y en seguida le trajeron uno en el cual no reparó mucho en adivinar su marca.

Bajó hacia el coche mirando desde su posición al gran ventanal en el cual podía ver aún a una Yaiza llorosa que no podía estar más ausente de todo. Sentía que seguía ahogándose en su interior, y que el coche fuese descapotable ayudó a que el viento de frente fuese congelando las pocas lágrimas que dejaba caer por su rostro. Conducía por la carretera sin pararse a preguntar si iba bien encaminado, pero cuando divisó el hotel en la distancia pisó más el acelerador esperando llegar aún antes a aquel sitio.

Llegó a la entrada y aparcó en la misma puerta, ignorando por completo al chico que le pedía las llaves para aparcarlo en la zona trasera del hotel. Le negaba sin saber lo que le decía, y el muchacho no se atrevió a repetírselo al verle tan apresurado. Empezó a subir las escaleras a toda velocidad, frenando en la mitad al ver que alguien le miraba desde lo alto. Él también se le quedó mirando sintiendo unas ganas de llorar aún mayores en su interior, pero la poca fuerza que tenían sus piernas era aún más notorias en él. Ni siquiera podía respirar bien tras la leve carrera realizada y el aguantar el viento de cara en el camino en coche, y cuando sintió a Kimi justo delante estuvo a punto de agarrarse a él para no caerse.

-          Ey…-Kimi parecía leerle la mente, apoyando su brazo por encima de su hombro y agarrándole con el otro.- Estás blanco.-no supo si se burlaba de él por la ropa o si de verdad su color de piel estaba tan pálido como para notarse, pero decidió negar dejándose caer en un escalón. Escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos, tirándose del pelo otra vez con unos dedos que temblaban demasiado a la vista de Kimi.- Seb, qué pasa.-Sebastian negaba, pues de repente no sabía qué decirle. Kimi retiro su brazo de por encima de su hombro sólo para poder dejarle respirar mejor, aunque a Sebastian la diferencia le pasó desapercibida.- Seb…

-          Es Yai…-su voz estaba tan rota como se imaginó al verle llegar. Esta vez Sebastian no se preocupó en taparla un poco. Kimi se limitaba a esperar mientras su amigo echaba mano de su móvil con aún manos temblorosas en busca de su correo electrónico. A los pocos segundos se lo enseñó a Kimi, mostrándole así las numerosas fotos de la chica y él tanto en Nueva Zelanda como en Cancún. Kimi se tomó su tiempo.- Britta n-no ha podido evitar que se publiquen.- Miraba a su amigo, que tenía la mirada perdida en la carretera y mar de fondo a la vez cubierta bajo una capa de llanto. No sabía qué decirle.

-          ¿Cómo estás?-la respuesta era obvia, pero sentía necesidad por preguntárselo.- Sé que no te gusta nada esto.-negó sin pestañear siquiera.- ¿Y ella?-cerró los ojos sólo de recordar la última imagen que tenía de Yaiza, y en el acto una lágrima calló por su mejilla. Se mordía el labio y clavaba sus uñas en sus propias manos. Kimi sintió un golpe en el pecho al no recibir mayor respuesta que su amigo en ese estado.- Ey…-le dio un pequeño golpe con la rodilla, pero apenas le desestabilizó. Le contó como pudo toda la conversación que mantuvo con ella, agradeciendo en silencio que su voz le diese ese permiso. Kimi no dejó de mirarle en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando este hubo acabado de hablar.- ¿Tan mal te sientes?-Sebastian se giró a él aún mordiéndose el labio y con los ojos empañados. Regresó al frente sin ser capaz de contestarle.- No sabía que estaba siendo tan duro. Quiero decir, el otro día andabas bastante extraño, pero no pensé que—

-          Ella no se ha dado ni cuenta.-negaba.- L-le dije que no quería que pagase aquello y dio igual, lo de la fiesta, y todo, nunca se ha dado cuenta.

-          ¿No crees que a lo mejor exageras? Andas de bajón y tal vez—

-          La cosa es que yo tampoco me doy cuenta de nada.-no cesaba en negar y en mirar a la nada. Kimi tampoco dejaba de observarle.

-          ¿A qué te refieres?

-          No sé…-se tomó demasiado tiempo para poder hablar.- No sé qué pasa, pero de repente es como si no la conociese tanto como creía.-pausó.- Ver que de repente estar allí le encanta cuando pensaba que no, sobre todo después de suplicarme que no la llevase a un sitio así. Ver que le da igual si discutimos o no, que no hace caso a cuando le pido que no haga algo que me incumbe.-pausó.- La quiero ¿Sabes? Pero después de esto me pregunto por qué. Quiero decir, está claro que no nos conocemos demasiado si hemos llegado a algo como esto.

-          Seb, ha sido un mal fin de semana, no te dejes guiar por algo así—

-          No es cuestión de un mal fin de semana. Lo que te he dicho es cierto. Y tú lo sabes. Ella toma las decisiones por los dos, y hasta ahora no me ha preocupado aunque eso no significa que no me hayan molestado.

-          ¿Hablas de la famosa sequía?-Sebastian asintió mientras Kimi decidía prestar atención a su propia referencia durante unos segundos.- Si lo piensas sí que se puede tomar como algo serio.

-          ¿Que decida por los dos sobre nuestra vida sexual? Sí, yo creo que sí.-reía sarcásticamente.

-          No sabía que te había sentado tan mal aquello. Pensé que era algo más cómico o—

-          Yo tampoco, hasta ahora. Quiero decir, me molestó, claro que me molestó, tú mismo estabas allí cuando lo decidió sin importarle lo que yo pensaba. Supongo que no le di vueltas porque no me imaginaba que lo llevase a cabo y tampoco esperaba que fuese a seguir ignorándome desde ese instante.

-          Y lo del disfraz…-se encogió de hombros sin saber cómo preguntarle si de verdad le importaba tanto algo así.

-          No es por el disfraz, Kimi… Me la pela por completo que me vista de una cosa u otra, la cosa es que me visitó. Me trajo a la fiesta de cumpleaños de uno de sus ligues y encima tuve que aceptar las condiciones de todo.

-          Pensaba que querías venir.

-          ¿Qué pinto yo en el cumpleaños de Hülk, Kimi?

-          Era tu amigo, no—

-          Era, pero intenté arreglarlo y pasó por completo. Si he venido es porque a ella le hacía ilusión, pero obviamente ella tampoco quiso saber si de verdad quería venir. Tuve que confirmar que iba porque Dani y Sandra estaban al teléfono y no quería tener que decirla que no quería tener que verle, y encima le dije que lo hacía por él, y lo aceptó sin más.

-          Seb, tú a veces tampoco dejas ver mucho lo que—

-          Lo sé. No me he quitado la culpa. Sé los miles de defectos que tengo, y uno de ellos es que con tal de no hacerla sentir mal prefiero sentirme mal yo. Y ahora no he aguantado más y la he dejado llorando en una puta fiesta sola porque no soy capaz de decirle nada. Porque lo peor es que sigo pensando lo que la he dicho, pero sé que no han sido formas.

-          ¿Y por qué dices que tú tampoco te das cuenta?

-          Pues porque siento que es otra persona de repente. La otra noche, tras la fiesta, cuando subo y me la encuentro disfrazada dispuesta a…-señalaba con la palma de la mano sin querer decir nada.- Y yo estaba jodido por haber estado mal toda la noche. Pero ella no. Y a la mañana siguiente insistía en ir a la jodida suite.

-          Pero tú has hecho ambas cosas. Quiero decir, tanto por la noche como lo de la suite—

-          Ese es mi problema. Sé decir que no pero no sé decirlo suficientemente alto. Y a veces ni siquiera intento abrir la boca porque sé que no me va a escuchar nadie.-pausó.- Cuando quiere hacerlo, como esa noche o en el avión pues no sé, a veces no le digo nada aunque me incomode porque pienso que si follamos vamos a estar mejor que discutiendo, pero que ella no piense en la segunda opción me vuelve loco. Y te juro que pienso que de repente no la conozco como creía porque por más que pienso no encuentro nada que me haga pensar como que sí.-Kimi le seguía mirando.

-          ¿Como qué?

-          ¿Hacemos algo que no sea estar metidos en una cama?-esperaba respuesta, pero Kimi no hablaba.- En serio, dímelo. Tú siempre lo comentas, que somos como conejos. Y cuando no es eso es hacer el moñas como dices. Luego si intento hablar de algo serio con ella, como lo del puto dinero, se monta la que se monta y al día siguiente seguimos como siempre.-negaba.- Es que es hasta normal que no se tome en serio cuando le digo que no a algo, qué más da, si vamos a acabar en una cama metidos.

-          Que os paséis el día en una cama no creo que signifique que no la conozcas.

-          ¿Sabes algo de ella?

-          En qué sentido.-Sebastian se encogió de hombros.

-          Algo más allá de que es periodista y de que le dio un venazo en Londres para colarse en una fiesta. Algo más allá de lo que va soltando como que le acojone el mar pero de repente lo ame.-Kimi fue a interrumpirle, pero no se dejó.- Más de una vez la he oído decir algo en relación a sus padres pero no sé nada de ello, ni de cuánto tiempo llevaba el Londres, ni si de verdad le gusta su trabajo, ni cuál es su jodido color favorito. No sé ni cuándo es su cumpleaños.

-          En enero.-miró a su amigo sin decir nada.- Me lo dijo una vez, pero sí bueno, en esas cosas creo que es bastante reservada.

-          No creo que sea reservada. Si le preguntas de algo te lo cuenta, pero no ha existido ese momento porque ni yo he mostrado interés ni ella tampoco.-pausó.- Tú mismo me dijiste que era una locura quererla cuando te dije que lo hacía.

-          Había pasado poco tiempo desde que—

-          ¿Y en qué ha cambiado la cosa? Creo que la conocía mejor antes que ahora.

-          Seb, estás dándole demasiada importancia—

-          Llevo dos días sin dormir y ella lo hace a pierna suelta, creo que—

-          ¿De verdad que piensas que no la conoces? ¿O que ella no te conoce a ti?-asintió.- ¿Y que por eso no la puedes querer? Porque te recuerdo que a mí desde antes de que pasase nada con Sandra ya me decías que lo hacía—

-          No he dicho que no la quiera. De hecho te he dicho que sí. Lo que no sé es por qué la puedo llegar a querer si apenas parece que nos conocemos.-Kimi sentía que Sebastian volvía a tener los ojos empañados, haciéndole temblar a él mismo por sentirse inútil.

-          Las relaciones están para eso, Seb.-su amigo negaba.- ¿Qué conozco yo de Sandra o ella de mí? Aparte de que nos gusta estar cabreados, parece ser.-pausó.- Sandra y yo ni siquiera hablamos la mitad de las veces, eso sí que es no salir de la cama. Pero ella quiere estar conmigo y yo, bueno, yo con ella. Las relaciones supongo que están para eso, para ir conociendo a la persona que te ha atraído y ver si de verdad funciona la cosa.-sintió que la mirada que le dedicaba Sebastian era bastante negativa frente a lo que esperaba.- Con eso no quiero decir que lo tuyo con Yai no vaya a funcionar por este encontronazo.-Sebastian volvió a retirarle la mirada y no responder.- Seb…

-          Qué.-su voz volvía a estar tan rota como al principio.

-          Prométeme que no vas a hacer una idiotez.-negaba pero no para darle una respuesta, sino para rechazar todas las ideas que pasaban de nuevo por su mente.

-          No quiero que me acribillen a preguntas sobre eso ¿Sabes? Quiero que me vean como un piloto y nada más, no como uno que ahora tiene novia y se va de viaje con ella. No quiero que se metan en mi vida, y si lo hacen que sea molestándome sólo a mí, aunque a los demás les de igual que les molesten.-apretó sus ojos con sus dedos para mandar hacia su interior las lágrimas que volvían a querer salir.- No estoy preparado para algo así.-pausó para negar otra vez.- Cuando me cazaron con Hanna estuve días sin comer y sin hablar con nadie porque te juro que me estaba volviendo loco por algo que ni siquiera era importante. Ahora no estoy preparado para que asuman que tengo algo serio, y más cuando ni siquiera sé en qué momento está.

-          Seb—

-          No sé qué habría pasado si a Britta no la llama nadie hablándola de unas fotos, a lo mejor habría pasado por esa jodida suite sin pena ni gloria y me habría olvidado, pero ahora te juro que me estoy volviendo loco entre una cosas y otras—

-          Seb, prométemelo.-Sebastian miró a Kimi sin saber qué prometer.- Prométeme que no vas a hacer ninguna idiotez con Yai.-bajó la mirada para perderla en su escalón.- Seb…-le negó como respuesta, y Kimi se aferró a ella asintiendo.- Sé que estás jodido, y entiendo el motivo porque no es una tontería. Siempre se tienen dudas y más en nuestras vidas en donde algunos no respetan una mierda, pero creo que te conozco bastante como para saber que puedes con algo así.-le asintió queriendo creerle.- Pero aunque insistas en que no la conoces tanto, ambos sabemos que Yai puede no soportar algo así, y más si tú te pones en su contra.-volvió a mirarle mordiéndose el labio.- No te voy a negar hablar cuando lo necesites, nunca lo he hecho, pero no se te ocurra volver a dejar a Yai llorando en una fiesta por tu culpa, aunque hayas tenido motivos. Porque tú estás aquí desahogándote, pero ella no tenemos ni idea de cómo estará, ni dónde, ni con quién.-Sebastian sintió que pasaba por encima de su cuerpo una manada de elefantes, llevándose una mano a la tripa sólo por el malestar. Empezaba a ver borroso a Kimi, y decidió dejar de mirarle.- No te culpo de nada de lo que puedas sentir, ya te he dicho que te apoyo porque es normal, pero como amigo de ella no te voy a permitir que hagas ninguna idiotez como la que acabas de hacer. Eso hace que tú tampoco hayas pensado mucho en ella esta vez, aunque pienses que te merecías ese momento.-le dejó asumir su queja al igual que le dejó derramar alguna lágrima más sin siquiera intentar que parase. No le dejó de mirar, esperando el momento oportuno para volver a dirigirse a él. Esperó a que alzase la mirada al frente otra vez para apoyar su mano en su espalda y moverle un poco.- Si me he quedado en este sitio es porque veía venir que algo iba a pasar, pero si te soy sincero esperaba que fuese ella la que viniese.

-          Pues ya ves.-reía.

-          Ya le dije a Yai que volvíamos juntos para Europa, así que bueno, mañana a la noche nos vemos para ir al aeropuerto, pero ya sabes que estaré aquí todo el día.-volvió a moverle con la mano, y Sebastian le sonrió con pena.- Aunque espero que no sea necesario.-le asintió y a continuación se puso en pie ofreciéndole la mano a Sebastian, que se agarraba a ella con fuerza en busca de un apoyo mayor que el que necesitaba para levantarse. Kimi no soltó su mano una vez este estuvo de pie, dejándola a media altura entre ambos.- Seb.-captó su mirada.- No hagas el tonto, por favor.-asintió y aceptó el abrazo que su amigo le daba como despedida, pero sus lágrimas le acompañaron un rato más hasta su llegada al hotel del que había salido.

No se bajó del coche, mirando desde su interior la cristalera desde la cual podía ver tanto la fiesta del interior como la ausencia de la chica en el mismo lugar en el que la dejó. No se atrevió a aparcar para comprobar si seguía allí, pero tenía claro que no quería ver a nadie, y algo le decía que a ella menos, pues no sabía cómo enfrentarse. Miró el volante de su coche aceptando que no debía ir más allá de aquella carretera con un vehículo prestado, pero pisó el acelerador de nuevo lo más que pudo para recorrer aquella carretera hasta llegar a su suite, en la cual pese a todo ahora quería esconderse. Dejando que la velocidad que tantas veces le había excitado ahora le sirviese como vía de escape a todo el mal que sentía. Dio un frenazo en la puerta que dejó demasiada marca en el suelo, pero pasó desapercibido ante él, que intentaba abrir la puerta sin conseguirlo gracias a, como siempre, no llevar ni tarjeta ni llave para ello.

Angustiado, empezó a andar alrededor de la casa paseando entre la vegetación que tan poco aire le proporcionaba hasta llegar al otro lado, forzando uno de los ventanales para poder entrar al dormitorio y dejarse caer a los pies del colchón para ahogar en llanto un poco más su rabia. Ya no había nadie que le pudiese decir nada, ni nadie que le quisiese parar. Sentía que su conversación con Kimi sólo le había ayudado a afianzar sus pensamientos y ahora no sabía en qué centrarse para no pensar en que todo iba de mal en peor.

Pasaba el tiempo y no era capaz ni de moverse. La imagen de la chica llorando en aquella fiesta de la que se había escapado era todo lo que era capaz de recordar, y ya ni siquiera le importaba si sentía conocerla o no, sólo quería que ella estuviese bien. Sintió frío pero nulas ganas de taparse. Oía a la brisa pasear por su cuarto, y no recordaba haber dejado la terraza abierta. Alzó su mirada aún aguada y roja para ver a Yaiza en la entrada del ventanal, aún acariciando sus brazos, ahora con doble motivo por el frío nocturno. Le miraba con el mismo color rojizo de ojos, y se atrevía a sonreírle con medio gesto lleno de tristeza. Pero ninguno era capaz de articular palabra, siendo Sebastian el que empezaba a ahogarse en sus propias intenciones de dirigirse a ella. Negaba disculpándose por ello, esperando que ella pudiese borrar esa media sonrisa que estaba a punto de acompañarse de lágrimas.

-          Te fuiste.-su reproche guardaba más tristeza que rabia.

-          Lo siento.- y la voz del chico guardaba más llanto que fuerzas por seguir intentando hablar.

-          Me han dicho que has pedido un coche.-la de ella también sonaba rota, terminando de hundirle un poco más. Asintió en respuesta.- ¿Dónde has ido?-negó sin saber qué decirla, pues la verdad le parecía demasiado dolorosa.

-          Siento haberme ido.-volvía a sollozarla tras unos segundos intentando hablar. Sentía que Yaiza se había desplazado hacia él, pero no era capaz de alzar la mirada para verla.- Yai, lo siento—

-          Schss…-la chica tampoco quería hablar. Estaba pegada a él, justo en frente, y retiraba las manos de su pelo, al cual castigaba a tirones, para poder cogerlas y besarlas. Sebastian sintió que se ahogaba en llanto al sentir sus labios, aceptando que no merecía aquel gesto por su parte.

Todo le daba vueltas otra vez, y si hubiese abierto los ojos habría visto todo a su alrededor dando giros y cambiando de tamaño a causa de su nuevo mareo. Yaiza soltó sus manos poco a poco, dejando que estas cayesen sin fuerza hacia su estómago para estar allí perdidas mientras ella llevaba las suyas al pelo del chico para masajearlo y transmitirle una calma que sus propias lágrimas no dejaban pasar de forma fluida. El sentirla de nuevo le hizo derrumbarse por completo, rodeando la cintura de la chica con sus manos inquietas para abrazarla de alguna forma. Apoyó su frente en su vientre desnudo, aceptando el contraste de temperatura que le transmitía como algo que no le causaba ninguna buena sensación. Pero aun así no quería separarse de ella, en ningún sentido, porque aunque no supiese por qué en ese momento, sabía que la quería y sólo esperaba que ella le quisiese a él pese a todo.

Besó su vientre entre lágrimas sin que ella parase de acariciar su cabeza con tal de tranquilizarle. Sebastian suplicaba que por cualquier motivo Yaiza decidiese retirarse de él, pese a que le destrocaría, con tal de no pensar que ella pudiese sentirse culpable de algo. Prefería sentirse tan mal como se sentía mientras que ella mostrarse algo de orgullo que le hiciese pensar que era más fuerte que lo que él podía llegar a ser, pero Yaiza no se separó de él en ningún momento.

Fue bajando sus manos poco a poco desde su espalda a sus piernas por no poder mantenerlas en alto. Intentó acercarla a él un poco más, dejando aún pegada su frente a su piel ya con unas temperaturas niveladas que les impedían aún más el separarse. Yaiza bajó una de sus manos desde su pelo al rostro del chico, acariciándolo desde el lado con ternura y recibiendo a su vez una de las manos de Sebastian que la agarraba entre temblores para llevarla a su boca y besarla. Y allí la mantuvo durante largos minutos, dejando que esta se llenase de besos y lágrimas a partes iguales, pues no era capaz de transmitirle una cosa sin transmitirle la otra.

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente volvía a no saber qué había pasado hasta que decidió quedarse dormido. Estaba bajo el edredón, que volvía a transmitirle frío, y a su lado volvía a no haber nadie. Ahora el dormitorio le daba más igual que el primer día, mucho más, y sentía que su garganta quería gritar el nombre de la chica sólo para poder verla, pero su voz estaba tan rota por el llanto del día anterior que no fue capaz de hacer nada que no fuese toser.

Y aunque lo hubiese intentado, Yaiza no habría contestado. Estaba frente al mar, al final de uno de los paseos de rocas. No sabía si quería dejarse llevar por él o escapar, sólo sabía que no quería regresar a esa suite.

Ya no sabía qué pensar. Desde el día anterior todo había perdido mucho sentido para ella, sin encontrar solución a ninguno de sus quebraderos de cabeza que comenzaban por el estado emocional del chico que dormía en su cama, en la cual ella se había pasado la noche en vela. Decidió tras cansarse de su soledad regresar al cuarto del cual se había escapado a primera hora de la mañana, viendo allí a un Sebastian aún sentado en la cama sin saber qué hacer. Paró justo en la entrada al cuarto, recibiendo la mirada de Sebastian justo en el acto y con la misma expresión asustada que la noche anterior. Ella volvió a sonreírle con timidez, con mucha menos emoción que la última vez.

-          ¿Has dormido bien?-se atrevió a preguntarle. Él ya no quería mentirla más. Negó mordiéndose el labio.

-          No.

-          Al menos tú has dormido.-esta vez decidió asentir mientras que se lamentaba al saber que ella no. Sacó las piernas por el lateral de la cama y se intentó levantar de forma rápida para no odiar mucho aquel suelo. Llevaba aún la ropa blanca que se había puesto la noche anterior, totalmente arrugada, pero eso no le impidió acercarse a ella y quedarse quieto a su lado. La miraba con un sentimiento de culpa que nunca había experimentado. Ella tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo, dejando sus brazos cruzados bajo el pecho y su labio aplastado bajo sus dientes.

-          Qué hiciste anoche.-le dolía pronunciar cualquier palabra.

-          ¿Cuándo?

-          Cuando me fui.-Yaiza cogió aire para sentirse un poco más aliviada.

-          Me avisaron de que te fuiste y decidí volver aquí. No me encontraba nada bien.

-          Lo sé.-Yaiza alzó la mirada y sonrió con ironía y dolor.

-          Y aun así decidiste irte.-Sebastian sintió que sus piernas temblaban.

-          Lo siento.-ella negó. No quería darle importancia ahora a eso.

-          Decidí volver, me trajeron, y estuve andando un poco por fuera a ver si me despejaba. Luego llegué de nuevo y vi el ventanal abierto, supuse que habías vuelto.

-          Y en vez de quemar la casa conmigo dentro decidiste entrar.-sintió verdadera lástima al escucharle decir eso. Sabía cuál era su estado, pero no se llegaba a imaginar cómo se podría sentir él y más tras todo lo que dijo durante su discusión. Le negó en respuesta y volvió a sonreír con timidez, llevando como la noche anterior su mano a su rostro para acariciarlo. Esta vez decidió simplemente dejar su mano allí para sentirle.- Lo siento.

-          No lo digas más, por favor…-le destrozaba por dentro verla pedirle algo así. Sentía que necesitaba decírselo una y otra vez.

-          Por qué me pides eso…

-          Porque no quiero que tengas que disculparte por nada.-negó.

-          Creo que tengo que hacerlo—

-          Estoy segura de que todo lo que dijiste o hiciste era porque lo sentías, así que no creo que tengas que hacerlo.-bajó su mano de su rostro y él la siguió con la mirada, echándola de menos. Le dolía que pensase así, y más siendo la verdad.

-          No fui justo contigo—

-          Seb… Si hablamos de justicia yo tampoco lo he sido contigo, o al menos eso me dijiste.-rió con pena.- No le des más vueltas.-Sebastian había decidido agarrar una de sus manos para acariciarla.- Fuiste a hablar con Kimi ¿Verdad?-cerró los ojos decaído por ver que ella lo sabía. Yaiza sonrió.- Me lo imaginé. Te conozco ¿Sabes?-buscaba bromear un poco con tal de calmar el ambiente, pero esa frase hizo que Sebastian estuviese a punto de derrumbarse de nuevo frente a ella. Volvía a sentirse solo en sus remordimientos, a los que no quería hacerle frente nunca más. Sin embargo estos volvían a ahogarle por dentro. Soltó la mano de la chica y llevó sus dos al rostro de Yaiza para atraerla a él y poder besarla. Ella no se opuso en ningún momento, haciéndole saber que quería hacerlo abrazándose a su cuello.

Mientras que ese gesto servía de tranquilidad para ella, Sebastian se lo tomaba como una simple forma de ocultar su temor. La dejó marchar al rato hacia el baño, dejándose caer él sobre el colchón nueva mente a ahogarse entre sus pensamientos otro poco más.

Yaiza se introdujo en aquella bañera incrustada en el suelo con menos emoción de la que tenía prevista el primer día. Ni siquiera reparó en dónde estaba metida hasta que empezó a sentir frío, y sin embargo el agua estaba demasiado caliente. Besar a Sebastian pese a cómo estaban las cosas la había dado una tranquilidad momentánea que tapaba el miedo que le daba que el chico pudiese volver a encararse contra ella para acabar con todo.

Quería hacer las cosas bien. Se sentía culpable por todo lo ocurrido, analizando todo con detenimiento y sintiendo que de verdad había ignorado cualquier cosa que él pudiese haberle dicho en el pasado. Lloraba sólo de pensar que había sido tan egoísta como para no ver algo tan simple como que Sebastian podía estar incómodo, y lo único que quería era irse de aquella suite cuanto antes. Por eso el mensaje de Kimi en su móvil avisándola como si nada del horario de sus aviones y de quedada la tranquilizó un poco más. Salían antes de medianoche, lo que dejaba poco tiempo hasta tener que ponerse en marcha y dejar cualquier momento incómodo que pudiese surgir entre ambos.

Selena aparecía al mediodía para traer la comida. Yaiza fue la primera en tomar asiento, esperando unos minutos a un Sebastian que no hizo acto de presencia en ningún momento. Decidió comer y aceptar así que no coincidirían en esa hora, viendo con buenos ojos el poder evitar otra conversación que les llevase un poco más al fondo del pozo. Miraba su móvil y se preguntaba si sería buena idea hablar con Kimi aunque fuese a través de mensajes, pues sabiendo que él estaba al tanto se sentía un poco decaída al ver que no le preguntaba nada. Pero era Kimi, sabía que tendría tiempo en unas horas de estar con él, y con suerte el chico sería el mejor intermediario para ambos.

Y necesitaba ese papel entre ella y Sebastian al menos hasta llegar a Bélgica y poder refugiarse en Sandra, de la cual agradecería un montón de gritos al lado del teléfono diciéndola lo tontos que estaban siendo los dos.

Fue al dormitorio una vez hubo comido un poco para recoger las pocas cosas que había sacado tras su llegada. La puerta de la terraza estaba abierta, indicándola que Sebastian había salido aunque desconocía el momento ni su paradero. Sintió sus pasos en la habitación de al lado cuando llevaba ya una hora sin hacer nada en el dormitorio, pero prefirió no ir con él tras asomarse a la puerta y verle comer un poco de lo que Selena aún no había recogido.

Ahora quería salir ella a despejarse. Fue hacia la orilla de la playa otra vez, pero el calor sofocante que hacía ya no le parecía tan placentero como días atrás. Volvía a odiarlo, y también al mar y su brisa salada. Pero no quería moverse de allí. Pasó el tiempo y siguió anclada en la arena sin querer regresar sobre sus pasos, esperando que el tiempo pasase lo suficiente deprisa como para aparecer de repente en un avión rumbo a Bélgica. Algo le decía que debía avisar a Kimi de que fuese a recogerles de alguna forma. Pedirle ese favor con tal de evitar silencios incómodos con Sebastian.

Sabía que le tocaría enfrentarse a uno cuando sintió al chico a su lado. Le miró para comprobar que no era su anhelo el que le imaginaba, y le vio también preparado para marchar cuando ella quisiese en busca de Kimi. Volvió a sonreírle, devolviéndole él esta vez el gesto con la misma dificultad que ella. Se sentían tan distantes el uno al otro que no una simple sonrisa quitaba más que daba. Sebastian pasó su brazo por los hombros de la chica para acercarla a él, dejándose ella acurrucar en su cuerpo sintiendo así que el frío repentino que la poseía desaparecía. Agarró su mano colgando por su hombro, entrelazando sus dedos con ella y apretando para no soltarla.

Apoyó su cabeza en su hombro poco a poco, descansando tanto física como mentalmente de todos sus dolores, agradeciendo el beso que el chico depositaba en el lateral de su rostro como otra muestra de que ambos querían evitar cualquier roce posible. El atardecer captaba su mirada sin hacer que sus cuerpos se separasen. Yaiza se dejaba hipnotizar por su paz, ignorando el miedo que le transmitía el agua cristalina frente a ella. Sebastian era incapaz de prestar atención a algo que no fuese su conciencia torturándole una vez más. Sin saber por qué, la voz de Britta pasaba por su cabeza avisándole de que el jueves se verían. Lejos de tomar ese aviso mental como algo meramente laboral, asumió que tendría que hacer frente con su jefa de prensa al tema de las fotografías de cara a cualquier problema con los medios, los cuales según su móvil seguían muy interesados en saber del tema.

El pensar en ello hizo que su cuerpo empezase a temblar. Miró a los lados por intentar calmar a su mente, que le recordaba que estando en esa misma orilla alguien había podido entretenerse haciéndole fotografías a él y a la chica a la que acogía bajo el brazo. Sintió de nuevo la manada de elefantes pisoteando su estómago, sin ser consciente por su culpa de que soltaba la mano de Yaiza para separarse levemente. Sentía que cualquiera podía observarle, pese a no tener constancia de ello en ese momento. Decidió distanciarse levemente de ella, alejándose sólo de esos gestos que habían compartido.

-          ¿Qué pasa?-Yaiza no terminaba de entender por qué de repente Sebastian dejaba de acariciar su mano y de protegerla en su cuerpo para mostrar preocupación en el rostro.- Seb—

-          Nada, nada.-se apresuró a aclarar en voz baja, agobiado por los gritos de su cabeza.

-          ¿Estás bien?

-          Sí, sí…-miró a los lados otra vez, haciendo que ella repitiese su gesto en busca de algo que no encontró. Le notaba tan asustado que no tardó en descubrir su misterio.

-          Seb… Estamos solos.-la miró incrédulo, sin entender cómo podía darse cuenta de lo que pensaba. Ella seguía mostrándose preocupada.

-          ¿Tú crees?-le preguntó sin saber por qué. La chica volvió a mirar a los lados, encogiéndose de hombros.

-          C-claro.

-          El otro día no lo estábamos.

-          B-bueno, pero n-no te preocupes, ya no—

-          Aun así prefiero volver dentro.-señalaba a su espalda aún tembloroso. Yaiza asintió aceptándolo, llevando su mano a la de él para cogerla e ir juntos al interior. Pero Sebastian se retiraba de entre sus dedos volviendo a mirar hacia los lados, descuadrándola.

-          Seb…-miraba su propia mano pensando en lo desagradable que podría haberla encontrado Sebastian, pero el chico negaba en forma de disculpa mientras echaba a andar hacia el camino de piedra de vuelta al dormitorio. Yaiza le vio andar desde su posición sin querer creer que el chico acababa de rechazarla por miedo a ser visto, retardando su regreso al cuarto más de lo esperado.

Ahora se negaba un poco más a compartir momentos con él por miedo a que volviese a hacer algo así. No volvió a tener intenciones de hablar hasta que llamaron a su puerta antes de las nueve. Era uno de los chóferes de Santiago, que había aceptado con la chica la noche anterior que se encargaría de llevarles hacia el otro hotel en el coche que Sebastian había tomado prestado.

Que el alemán hubiese acudido a la entrada para averiguar qué pasaba ayudó a que Yaiza no tuviese que ir en su busca para tener que avisarle. Sebastian se limitó a asentir aceptando la imagen como el mensaje que necesitaba para ponerse en marcha, y al rato aparecía por la entrada con las maletas haciendo que el chico que les llevaría acudiese apresurado en su ayuda. Yaiza se limitaba a esperar sin saber si acercarse a él, siguiendo su camino al coche a su espalda pese a su insistencia en pasar primero.

No se dirigieron la palabra en todo el trayecto, como ya era común en sus viajes. Respiraron aliviados al pasar de largo por el hotel del que ambos se fueron la noche anterior de malas maneras y del cual no querían saber nada por pura vergüenza. Cuando vieron el otro hotel a un lado y sintieron el motor del coche parar sintieron un escalofrío que les hacía dudar en cómo les recibiría un Kimi que estaba al final de la escalera con sus maletas mirando el móvil con bastante nerviosismo.

Al finlandés no le gustó nada la imagen que recibía de la pareja nada más bajar del coche. Sebastian se encargaba con el chófer de sacar las maletas del compartimento trasero mientras Yaiza se limitaba a mirar con rostro triste y brazos cruzados cómo el chico hacía lo posible para no acercarse ni a ella ni a Kimi en primera instancia. Yaiza se giró al frente, coincidiendo con la mirada de un Kimi que sin decir nada la dijo todo. Ella sonrió al igual que el resto del día, de forma ladeada y sin sentirlo mucho, por pura educación. Dio unos pasos hacia él sin descruzar sus brazos, esperando no romper a llorar nada más tenerle en frente, y el abrazo que Kimi la daba no la ayudaba en nada. Ahogó en su pecho cualquier intención de su cuerpo por llorar, clavando sus uñas en su espalda con tal de que él supiese el esfuerzo que hacía. Se separó de ella para mostrarle como ella había hecho esa media sonrisa de complicidad que provocó otra nueva en ella.

Kimi separó su mirada de la de Yaiza para ver a Sebastian al lado del coche observándoles. No se sintió culpable de nada, y Sebastian tampoco le culpaba de lo que hacía, al contrario. Le agradecía en la distancia y también sin necesidad de decir nada que fuese capaz de hacer lo que él no podía.

Sebastian empezó a andar hacia ellos con las maletas sin poder cargarlas todas, pero se negaba a dar dos viajes por no hacer el ridículo ante dos personas que no eran capaz de hablarse principalmente por su culpa. Llegó a ellos soltando todo el equipaje al lado.

-          ¿A dónde vais sin maletas?-Kimi rompía el hielo con algo neutral.

-          Veníamos con todo desde Nueva Zelanda. Y bueno, Australia e Italia.-Sebastian informó.

-          He llamado un taxi, viene en cinco minutos.-ambos asintieron a su información, pero ninguno fue capaz de decir nada más hasta que el coche hubo llegado.

Kimi agarraba por los hombros a ambos para animarles a andar, y estos se ponían en marcha sin reparar mucho en ese gesto. Sólo cuando vieron a Kimi tomar el asiento delantero decidieron compartir entre ellos una mirada que analizaba de la misma forma el por qué Kimi hacía eso. Pero al chico le daba igual lo que la pareja pudiese pensar. Se sentó de copiloto y no dejó de analizar a ambos desde el espejo central con tal de saber hasta qué límite podía llegar con ellos. Sebastian sujetaba su cabeza con su mano pegada al cristal sin prestar atención a nada, mientras que Yaiza dejaba la mirada perdida en varios puntos, siendo el chico uno de ellos.

Cuando les dejaron en el aeropuerto Kimi se apresuró a ser él el que sacaba del maletero todo el equipaje, dejando a los dos otra vez sin saber qué decir ni hacer a un lado. Entraron a la terminal sin decir una sola palabra, pero Yaiza cada vez miraba más a un Sebastian que ni siquiera era capaz de hablar con su amigo con tal de distraerse.

Volvía a mirar a los lados, sintiéndose observado, y aunque la idea de estar en un aeropuerto lleno de gente le hacía pensar en lo difícil que sería dar con ellos, todos parecían estar vigilándole. Miró a Yaiza y a Kimi comprobando que ellos le miraban a él, haciéndole sentir la culpa de su silencio por su nerviosismo incontrolado. Bajó la mirada disgustado, y con mayor disgusto se alejó a la puerta de embarque cuando Yaiza intentó acercarse a él para coger su mano.

Necesitaba pensar un poco más en todo. Tomó un asiento alejado de todo al principio de la fila esperando que ni Yaiza ni Kimi le acompañasen. Cuando se pudo quitar el cinturón tras haber despegado se sintió aliviado por poder compartir ese largo viaje con su soledad y sus muchas cosas en las que pensar. Pero Yaiza le miraba desde lejos sin saber qué hacer, y su labio empezaba a temblar al no ver con buenos ojos el rumbo que tomaba todo aquello.

Sintió la mano de Kimi cogiendo la suya desde el asiento de al lado. Ni siquiera era consciente de que el chico hubiese aceptado compartir el vuelo con ella, pero se lo agradecía con otra media sonrisa que ahora no podía limitarse a eso.

-          Dale tiempo.-asintió a su consejo, aferrándose más a su mano para pedirle que no le soltase. Él no lo hizo.- Cómo estás…-esta vez también sabía la respuesta, pero de nuevo necesitaba escucharla. Ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros a la vez que derramaba unas lágrimas.- ¿Habéis hablado hoy?

-          L-lo justo hasta que me ha echado a un lado con miedo a que le viese alguien.-lloraba provocando que su voz temblase. Kimi la miraba de forma calmada buscando contagiarla.- Cree que le van a hacer fotos por todos lados, n-no me ha dejado ni siquiera darle la mano.-Kimi  en cambio decidió acariciársela un poco.- Entiendo lo mucho que le puede doler que se metan en su vida, p-pero yo no tengo la culpa de esto—

-          Schss.-se empezaba a alterar al hablar, provocando mayor llanto. Kimi apretó un poco su mano.

-          N-no sabes cómo se puso ayer, Kimi, me dijo tantas cosas que ya n-no sé qué pensar porque me siento como una auténtica mierda.-él negaba pidiéndola parar, pero era imposible controlarla.- Y ahora n-no quiere que ni me acerque cuando todo el mundo sabía ya que estábamos juntos.-Su llanto le impedía seguir hablando aunque sentía que necesitaba decirle a su amigo todo lo que pensaba. Aunque Kimi no necesitaba oírlo. Pasó su brazo por su hombro para acercarla y que llorase en su regazo abrazada a él. Lo hacía abiertamente mientras Kimi acariciaba tanto su espalda como una de sus manos agarrada a su camiseta. Le dio unos cuantos besos en la cabeza para hacerla saber que estaba con ella, aunque le era imposible calmar su llanto.- Q-qué hago, Kimi...-él negaba, dándole de nuevo otro beso.- N-no sé qué hacer.-volvió a romper a llorar y él no se podía sentir peor. Miró desde su asiento a Sebastian, del cual sólo podía ver la mitad de su lateral. Tenía demasiado miedo por si su amigo decidía hacer una estupidez, y lo que más miedo le daba era que la chica que lloraba entre sus brazos se derrumbase tanto como para no levantar cabeza.

-          No llores más.-se lo pidió con palabras.- Yai, ya lo hablaréis todo cuando lleguemos, pero ahora no merece la pena comerse la cabeza.-la sentía negar. Volvió a mirar a Sebastian, del cual no veía nada pero del que estaba seguro estaría en el mismo estado que la chica.- Tú le quieres ¿No?-ahora la sintió asentir con mayor rabia que antes el negar. Acarició un poco su mano.- Entonces no te tienes que preocupar.-la dio otro beso, otra vez de forma inútil pues la chica seguía llorando. Decidió dejar de mirar a su amigo para centrarse en ella, pues tenía un largo viaje por delante y se negaba a verla así durante todas las horas que les quedaban.-Yai…-quería acomodarla, pero no se dejaba.- Yai.-ejerció un poco más de fuerza para situarla frente a él. Tenía los ojos tan rojos que le daba miedo pensar en lo mucho que le dolerían. Negó limpiando sus lágrimas.- No llores más ¿Vale?-tardó unos segundos en asentir y volver a mostrarle esa sonrisa ladeada que ya nada decía. Él se sintió completamente vacío.- Intenta dormir, va.-volvió a acercarla a él para que la chica se tumbase un poco. Sabía que no descansaba, pero al menos comprobó que se había dormido a los pocos minutos gracias al agotamiento de su cuerpo. También se aseguró de que Sebastian dormía cuando la azafata pasó por su lado sin preguntarle nada, imaginando que no querría despertarle. Ambos dormían, pero él se negó a pegar ojo con tal de cuidar de ellos.


	139. Más difícil de lo esperado

No iba a reprocharle nada a Sebastian pese a que estuvo a punto de gritarle unas cuantas cosas en cuanto le hubo despertado. Su amigo tenía una cara de cansancio que no se ocultaba tras la de susto que mostraba en ese instante tras haber sido interrumpido su sueño. Pese a llevar todo el vuelo durmiendo su rostro no mostraba ningún síntoma de haber descansado lo más mínimo. Kimi le ofreció la mano para ponerle en pie, a lo que aceptó con media sonrisa antes de borrarla por no saber si mantenerla frente a una Yaiza que le miraba también adormecida.

Kimi les animó a salir del avión, esperando que alguno pudiese romper el hilo que mantenían antes de llegar al exterior a esperar un coche, pero ninguno puso intenciones en ello ni siquiera cuando volvieron a compartir la parte trasera del auto. Él les miraba sin saber cómo manejar todo aquello, temiendo que en cualquier momento alguno de los dos se derrumbase. Sin embargo tenía un largo trayecto por delante en coche hasta llegar al hotel en el que se alojaban, y aunque decidió volver a ocupar el asiento delantero, esta vez consiguió menos información de una pareja que no reparó en mirarse.

La situación entre sus dos amigos ocupaba todos sus pensamientos en ese instante, olvidándose de todo a lo que tuviese que hacer frente durante esa semana. En el hotel, acabando de cenar, Sandra, Dani y Nico debatían sobre si los flanes que comían estaban de verdad en el punto de sabor perfecto o no, creando con ese tema una auténtica batalla campal.

Sandra había dejado de escucharles hacía rato. Llevaba tiempo mirando hacia la puerta del restaurante sintiendo que tanto Yaiza y Sebastian como Kimi deberían haber llegado ya hace horas, pese a que desconocía en todo momento cualquier cosa relacionada al horario de sus vuelos.

-          ¿El tuyo está bueno?-Nico pasaba su cuchara por el flan de Sandra para darse a sí mismo la respuesta.

-          Tú sabrás.-le recriminaba el gesto de brazos cruzados. Nico no supo si devolver el trozo a la cuchara o si tragárselo. Su cuerpo optó por el segundo.

-          ¿Qué te pasa de repente? Llevas todo el día de cháchara y ahora no hablas.-Dani consiguió que Nico pudiese degustar el trozo de flan al captar la mirada de Sandra.

-          ¿A mí? ¿De qué?

-          Hombre, desde que llegamos fue como si te olvidases de lo que pasó en Cancún y ahora de repente es como si te acordases de nuevo.

-          Ni me he olvidado ni ahora me he acordado.-pausó.- ¿No deberían haber llegado ya? Yai y Seb, digo…

-          Y Kimi.-Nico había cogido su flan para comérselo sin preocupaciones. Sandra le miraba juzgándole tanto por su intervención como por el hecho de comerse su flan, así que cogió un salero de la mesa y empezó a bañar el postre que Nico devoraba, dejando al chico con mala cara y lamento.

-          ¿Sabes cuándo salían?-Dani reía.

-          No, no he hablado con ella.

-          Supongo que cogerían algún vuelo por la noche allí.

-          Eso les hace llegar ya ¿No? O haber llegado ya… ¿Y si ha pasado algo? ¿Por qué no hablas con Britta a ver si ella—

-          Relájate, mujer. ¿Por qué te pone tan nerviosa siempre el no dar con Yai?

-          Pues porque es Yai, y quiero saber dónde está.

-          Está con Seb ¿Eh? No está sola, quiero decir, está a salvo.

-          Decir que está a salvo con Seb es exagerar.-Dani volvió a reír.

-          ¿Quieres que les esperemos?-la chica se negaba a mostrarse desesperada por aceptar su oferta, tomándose por ello unos segundos hasta asentir aún de brazos cruzados.

-          Sabes que Yai está bien.-Nico ahora terminaba de comerse poco a poco su propio flan, el cual no le gustaba pero al que había decidido acudir por culpa del estado salado del de su amiga.- Lo que pasa es que quiere ver a Kimi, y—¡Ni se te ocurra!-Nico paraba con la mano las intenciones de Sandra por llenar de sal lo que le quedaba de flan.

-          Pues deja de decir gilipolleces.

-          Sabes que no lo son. Quieres verle, acéptalo.

-          ¡¿Tú qué coño vas a saber?!-Nico miró a Dani y señaló con evidencia a una Sandra ofendida. Dani rió de nuevo.- Sois insoportables.

-          San –el alemán frenó tirando del brazo a una Sandra que se marchaba, haciéndola tomar asiento de nuevo.- ya estamos acostumbrados a tus dramas con Kimi.

-          ¿Ahora sois sus amigos? No entiendo nada.-los dos se miraron poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-          Las posibilidades de que yo sea amigo de Kimi son tantas como las de—

-          Como las de que Yai se enamore de ti.-Sandra y Nico se miraban retándose a decir alguna salvajada más. Dani reía por lo bajo y se masajeaba la frente como si se tratase de sus dos hermanos pequeños que ponían fin a su discusión después de que Nico se metiese medio flan en la boca sin dejar de mirar con rabia a Sandra.- No quiero ver a Kimi.-aseguró. Los dos chicos se volvieron a mirar.- Otra cosa es que quiera ver qué hace él cuando me vea a—

-          ¡¿Ves?!- Nico la señalaba con la cuchara.

-          ¡Ves nada! ¡Quiero comprobar si tiene la decencia de pedirme perdón por lo que me dijo!

-          Es Kimi, Sandra, esperas demasiado de alguien como él. Así estás.-tenía ganas de tirarle el salero por encima al alemán, que rebañaba el caramelo del plato con el dedo para llevárselo a la boca.

-          A mí me da miedo opinar, pero—

-          No opines.-Dani rió al ser interrumpido por la mirada de Sandra y su voz desafiante.- No lo hagas porque te pones de su parte.

-          No es ponerme de su parte, es que no te dijo nada para tener que pedirte perdón.

-          ¿Eso crees? ¿En serio?

-          Oye, te explicó las cosas, que por cierto deberías haberlas sabido tú ya, y luego encima antes de irnos te pidió perdón por estar mal contigo. ¿Qué más quieres?

-          Que se aclare, eso quiero.

-          Él lo tiene muy claro. Se lo dices a Yai, él está contigo. No se lo dices, pues no—

-          No es tan fácil entenderle, señor sabelotodo.-Dani rió de nuevo.- Esa ya te dije que era su versión de antes de las vacaciones, ahora dice—

-          Que no le importa liarse contigo, sí. Y que a la vez ambos podéis hacer vida normal, como si no existieseis.

-          ¿Por qué eres así? Si ya lo sabes por qué intentas darle la razón—

-          Es que la tiene. No te estoy diciendo que esté bien o deje de estarlo, solo digo que tiene razón cuando dice que él te ha explicado las cosas—

-          No me explicó nada antes de acostarse conmigo el otro día.-Nico fingió una arcada que captó la mirada de ambos, pero pronto le volvieron a ignorar.

-          Sandra, es muy de inocente esperarse que iba a cambiar de idea y más estando Yai por allí—

-          Vale, pues soy imbécil. Pero soy una imbécil que tiene razón y punto.

-          Pues si tanta razón tienes haz que se arrepienta, yo que sé.

-          Líate con Lewis, es el comodín de todas parece.-nadie escuchaba a Nico.

-          No soy así, sólo quiero que entre en razón y me diga que sí, que es una idiotez lo que ha dicho.-Dani rió.- Y deja de reírte, y tú –dio una colleja a Nico, que ahora empezaba a comer una barrita de chocolate.- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejar de comer ya? ¿Cómo coño estás tan bueno luego si no paras de cebarte?-el chico miraba a Sandra y a Dani con la boca aún abierta y la barrita a medio camino.

-          ¿Que estoy qué?

-          No me seas modesto ahora—

-          ¿Me has dicho que estoy bueno?-Sandra ponía los ojos en blanco mientras él se centraba en Dani.- ¿Estoy bueno?

-          ¿Por qué se lo preguntas a él?-la chica se ofendía.

-          Pues porque no sé—

-          ¿Te lo digo yo y no me crees pero a él sí?

-          Él es un tío, a lo mejor es más objetivo.-miró a Dani y este asentía, aunque no se sabía si al comentario de objetividad o a la respuesta a su pregunta.

-          Iros a la mierda, me voy al hall a esperar.

-          ¿A Kimi?

-          ¡A Yai!-le tiró la servilleta a Dani, que volvía a reír.- ¡Que dejes de reírte!

-          No me río.-se decidieron a acompañarla hacia los sofás de la entrada.- Es que no sé qué pretendes hacer entonces.

-          Ya te lo he dicho, quiero ver cómo reacciona.

-          ¿Y qué esperas o cómo quieres que lo haga?-se encogió de hombros.

-          No sé…-se pensaba la respuesta, y con ello dejaba que todos los recuerdos volviesen a ella. Estos daban saltos en el tiempo trayéndola imágenes vividas con el chico en las que las discusiones no formaban parte de nada. Le recordaba bromeando alguna vez, sonriendo en otras tantas, y besándola en la gran mayoría de ellas. Sentía que su piel se ponía de gallina sólo por pensarlo, deseando que por cualquier giro del destino Kimi repitiese uno de esos besos nada más traspasar la puerta a la que ahora miraba sin que nadie la cruzase. Ya no sabía si estaba tan cegada como para no entender lo que él la pedía, dejando el tema de su amiga a un lado, perdiéndose también en la idea de no estar con él pero disfrutar de su compañía de la forma en la que lo habían hecho la última noche en Cancún. Suspiró.- Supongo que quiero que muestre que me ha echado de menos aunque se aun poco. No pido que cambie de idea, ya sé que yo tengo parte de culpa en ella, pero no sé, que decida intentarlo aunque no podamos…-decidió dejar la puerta en otro lado para mirar a Dani esperando su complicidad, pero el chico estaba entretenido con Nico mientras que el alemán se levantaba la camiseta hasta la mitad. Ambos miraba su torso cuchicheando.

-          … pero tampoco tanto.-hablaba Nico. Dani hacía muecas para mostrar duda mientras con un dedo daba golpes en el cuerpo de su amigo. Sandra cerró sus manos en dos puños que deseaba estampar contra la cara de sus amigos.

-          Sois unos gilipollas, los dos.-ambos la miraron alarmados, uno retirando la mano y el otro bajando la camiseta.- ¡Os estoy hablando!

-          Ay, San, que sí, que qué mono es Kimi y que cómo le echas de menos. ¿Por qué no le comes la boca en cuanto pase y te ahorras todo ya? Así dejas a Yai de piedra y ya ni se lo toma mal ni nada, se queda cual estatua de por vida.-Dani empezó a reír sólo de imaginar la escena que su amigo pintaba, haciéndole reír a él.

-          Ojalá engordes y no entres en tu coche.-Nico la burló sacándola la lengua.- En serio. Sois insoportables.

-          ¿Os habéis fijado en algo?-Dani volvía a mirar a Nico de arriba abajo.- Tú estás bueno, Lewis supongo que también. Pero a Yai le gusta el otro, el que parece una pajita.-Nico puso los ojos en blanco.

-          Para que luego digáis que nos fijamos en el físico.-Sandra se defendía a ella y a su amiga de posibles críticas.

-          A ti te gusta Kimi, cierto.

-          ¿Acaso piensas que Kimi no está bien?-Nico puso cara de asco nuevamente.

-          Hombre, pienso que yo estoy mejor. Y que Dani también. Y Lewis incluso. Y—

-          No sé para qué te he dicho nada, ahora te vas a endiosar. Pues que sepas que Yai ni te mira, por muy bueno que estés—

-          Deja ya el tema de Yai, por Dios.-empezaban a discutir como niños de nuevo. Dani reía mientras les pedía bajar la voz a la vez que les empezaba a alarmar con las manos al ver a Yaiza pasar por la entrada de hotel. Chasqueó los dedos porque ambos le ignoraban para seguir gritándose, pero pronto compartieron sus miradas con las de Dani, que pese a por fin ver a los tres llegar al hotel no terminaban de comprender el ambiente que les rodeaba. Yaiza iba cabizbaja, ni siquiera tiraba de sus maletas, que las llevaba Kimi que a su vez miraba a ambos de forma fugaz antes de ir a la recepción a avisar de su llegada. El alemán mientras tanto estaba de brazos cruzados de forma dejada a un lado, con la mirada perdida. Los tres que les observaban se debatían en quién llevaba peor cara de entre los tres recién llegados.- ¿Tan mal vuelo habrán pasado?-Dani y Nico se miraban dudando, pero Sandra se cruzaba de brazos con temor.

-          No tiene pinta de ser por el vuelo…-quiso dar unos pasos al frente para poder acercarse a ellos, pero Kimi se volvía a acercar al centro de la pareja buscando unirles para tirar de ellos hacia el buffet. Dejaron allí las maletas, que pronto eran recogidas por miembros del hotel que las llevaban al ascensor, y los tres chicos se quedaron allí mirando todo sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-          ¿Piensas que ha habido movida?-Nico mostraba interés.

-          No lo sé… Pero sus caras no daban buena espina.

-          A lo mejor sí ha sido un mal vuelo. Era largo, estarán cansados y—

-          Dani, si hubiese sido eso Yai iría encima de Seb a cuestas. Ni siquiera estarían cenando. Y Kimi claramente no habría ni parado por el hall ni para saber cuál era su cuarto.

-          Bueno, no te comas la cabeza, si ha pasado algo será una tontería. Ya sabes cómo es Seb y cómo es Yai, parecen unos adolescentes.-asintió a Dani intentando confiar en ello.- Va, les esperamos. ¿Qué vas a decirle a Kimi?-sintió de nuevo una rabia en su cuerpo acorde a la conversación mantenida con los chicos en la cena. Ya no se acordaba de sus deseos por que el chico la besase nada más verla.

-          Que es un imbécil.-Dani rió otra vez.- En serio. Que se aclare en lo que quiere.-se cruzó de nuevo de brazos, esta vez con enfado en vez de temor.- De hecho esperaré a que sea capaz de decirme algo. Espero otra disculpa. No me voy a mover de aquí.-fingió afianzar su posición.

-          ¿Y si nos acercamos un poco allí? Es que a lo mejor no te dice nada porque estás a cincuenta metros y ni te ve.-hizo una mueca y asintió a malas, aceptando el comentario del australiano. Se situaron a una altura cercana a la puerta del buffet y de la recepción, esperando a que los chicos saliesen. A su sorpresa no lo hicieron de seguido, y Sandra volvía a despistarse de su misión para mirar con susto a una Yaiza cabizbaja de ojos rojos.

-          Y-yai…-daba unos pasos hacia ella, alterándola al ser llamada. La chica pestañeó varias veces esperando que el manto de lágrimas de sus ojos le permitiese ver a su amiga. Sonrió con timidez.- Yai, qué pasa—

-          V-voy a dormir ¿Vale?

-          No, no, Yai, qué pasa.-intentaba cogerla de las manos, pero la chica negaba avergonzada dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

-          M-mañana ¿Sí?

-          Pero—

-          Necesito descansar. Mañana…-suplicaba. Sandra tragó saliva sintiendo demasiado dolor en su pecho al ver a su amiga así. Asintió, doliéndole su marcha al igual que el motivo de su llanto, fuese cual fuese. Miró a la puerta y esperó a que los demás saliesen, dispuesta a estallar contra cualquiera que intentase decirle algo que no fuese en defensa de su amiga. Pero el rostro de Sebastian la frenó tanto como el de Yaiza, dejándola completamente perdida. Ni siquiera se acercó a él. Fue caminando poco a poco hacia Dani y Nico, pero ninguno dejaba de observar a un chico que ni era consciente de que el ascensor de su izquierda esperaba abierto a ser usado mientras llamaba al de la derecha sin mucha insistencia y mirada perdida. Mientras Sebastian se metía en el compartimento derecho, Sandra volvía a dejar que los gritos le comiesen la cabeza por no saber lo que estaba pasando. El perder de vista al chico provocó que ella volviese a nombrarle culpable de cualquier cosa que hiciese llorar a Yaiza, y sólo la podía tomar con la persona que salía del buffet con un gesto tan decaído como el de la pareja.

-          ¡¿Qué coño pasa?!-Kimi dio un brinco hacia atrás, paseando su mirada tanto por Sandra como por sus dos acompañantes. Miró al lado para que su imaginación le diese la imagen de lo que Sandra pudiese haber visto de Sebastian y Yaiza. Resopló.

-          Habla mañana con Yai, a mí no me apetece dec—

-          ¿Perdona?-se negaba a no recibir una respuesta.- Dime qué pasa—

-          Sandra, no me apetece hablar. Se lo preguntas a ella, que para eso es tu amiga.-se fue a dar la vuelta pero la voz de Sandra le volvía a llamar.

-          ¿Hemos venido muy simpáticos, no?-la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-          ¿Qué?

-          El otro día estabas bastante –mostró exageración verbal.- preocupado por estar mal conmigo, y ahora ni quieres hablar.-Kimi se mordía el labio al estar tan cansado que le era imposible hacer otra cosa.

-          Oye, voy a recepción.-señalaba a su espalda.- Me han dado una tarjeta rota y dudo que abra la pue—

-          ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?-resopló.

-          Sandra, no me apetece hablar. Nos vemos otro día ¿Sí? Venga.-dio una palmada suave en su brazo antes de girarse a la recepción, en la que se dejó caer sobre el mostrador resoplando nuevamente. Aquello no solucionaba ninguno de sus problemas con Sandra, pero ahora mismo en su cabeza no pasaba otra cosa que no fuese el estado de sus dos amigos, y prefería que la chica esperase un poco antes de tener que hablar con él. Pero Sandra se impacientaba volviendo a crear puños con sus manos.

-          Le mato.-susurraba con rabia. Dani pasaba su mano por su hombro para dar palmadas.

-          Tranquila, va.

-          Dani, le mato. ¿Será imbécil? ¿Tanto drama para que ni siquiera tenga interés en hablar conmigo o verme?

-          Sandra, por favor—

-          No, Dani, es que no, a la mierda. Me está volviendo loca ¿Sabes? Se va a cagar.

-          Deja a un lado esa vena asesina y respira, anda.-hacía amago de darle un masaje en los hombros mientras ella lo veía como un estímulo a llevar sus puños al chico que hablaba en recepción.

-          No. Ya no más.

-          ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces? ¿Apalizarle?

-          Le voy a demostrar que paso de él.-hablaba alterada y Dani reía ya sin prestar mucha atención al masaje que la daba.- Ya me la jugó tras Goodwood, no voy a ser yo de nuevo la tonta que se queda con cara de idiota—

-          Relájate—

-          Ahora que el que sufra sea él.

-          ¿De verdad quieres eso?-Dani preguntó con unos segundos de tardanza. Sandra asentía, aún mirando desafiante a un Kimi que cogía su nueva tarjeta en el mostrador.- Tú confías en mí ¿No? –ella pestañeó varias veces dejando su trance visual asesino hacia el finlandés para girarse levemente a Dani, que miraba fijamente a recepción.

-          ¿Qué?

-          Quieres provocarle.

-          Sí.

-          Confías en mí ¿No?-se encogió de hombros asintiendo aún dubitativa.

-          ¿Vas a darle una paliza o—

Intentó retirarse de los brazos de Dani en cuanto sintió que este se lanzaba a su boca para besarla. No sabía qué estaba pasando. Sentía que no había oxígeno en su cuerpo y que toda su energía se acumulaba en la garganta para intentar gritarle a su amigo que qué narices estaba haciendo. Pero Dani la retenía tan fuerte que le era incapaz separarse de él, ni siquiera agarrando su camiseta desde el cuello, haciendo que poco a poco su boca fue cediendo para intentar con ello respirar.

Ya tampoco ejercía tanta fuerza en su camiseta, permitiendo que gracias a ello Dani tampoco la forzase tanto para no parar ese beso. Sandra estaba completamente perdida, sintiendo que observaba toda esa escena desde un puesto no protagonista quedándose igual de petrificada que como se sentía formando parte de ella. Pero el más petrificado de todos era Kimi.

Sólo le había dado tiempo a girarse y a dar un paso al frente. Mantenía la tarjeta a media altura, y miraba a Dani y Sandra sin siquiera pestañear. Tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, aunque no la usaba ni para respirar ni para pedir explicaciones a lo que sus ojos veían de repente. Empezó a pestañear de forma veloz intentando que a medida que sus párpados bajaban y subían la imagen desapareciese formando parte de una pesadilla. Pero seguían estando delante, besándose, y las manos de Dani ahora no la sujetaban por los brazos, sino que se aferraban a la cintura de Sandra con fuerza mientras ella dejaba su camiseta para ir a su cuello.

Si su sorpresa y furia le hubiesen permitido mirar hacia otro lado habría entendido que eso no era algo normal. Nico estaba detrás de los dos que se besaban con un gesto similar, aunque este dividía su interés entre los dos y Kimi, esperando así poder darle información a ambos en cuanto el finlandés se hubiese ido o hubiese intentado matar a Dani. Y si bien el alemán al menos cambiaba su foco de interés entre los tres, ninguno iba más allá para ver que el ascensor se cerraba a la espalda de una Yaiza que no entendía lo que estaba viendo. Y justo a su lado, al final de la escalera, Sebastian tampoco parecía entender mucho lo que allí estaba sucediendo, pero este sí dividía su mirada entre Dani y Sandra y el propio Kimi, que intentaba dar nuevos pasos para alejarse de allí sin dejar que toda la rabia que sentía fuese a parar a Dani.

Fue a paso acelerado por al lado de los dos que se besaban, dando de forma intencionada un ligero codazo a Sandra para desestabilizarla y ayudarla en parte a que esta pudiese ir parando aquel beso. Tomó la escalera, no quería esperar a que un ascensor fuese en su búsqueda, y tampoco se quería dejar retener por un Sebastian que pretendía pararle con la mano para intentar entender con él lo que acababa de ver.

Dani se separaba de Sandra mirando de reojo a recepción, aceptando que el empujón sufrido había sido de un enrabietado Kimi. Empezó a sonreír orgulloso a una Sandra que le miraba sin pestañear. La chica tartamudeaba en silencio todo lo que le quería gritar y reprochar a Dani, al igual que un Nico que estaba junto a ellos pidiendo explicaciones con las palmas de sus manos en alto. Pero la voz la llevó otra persona.

-          ¿Qué ha sido eso?-los tres se giraron a Yaiza, que seguía sin dar crédito a nada de lo que estaba pasando, dejando incluso a un lado sus lamentos por unos instantes. Los tres la miraban sin saber qué decir, preguntándose si la chica estaría en una cordura suficiente para atar cabos tras haber visto a Kimi irse de allí corriendo. Sólo Sandra temía que su amiga hubiese estado allí tiempo suficiente como para haberla visto hablando con Kimi. Volvía a tartamudear sin saber qué decir.- ¿Estáis…?-señalaba a Dani y Sandra con miedo, sin querer acabar. Estaba tan concentrada esperando una respuesta que no sintió a Sebastian llegar a su lado. El propio Sebastian ni siquiera reparaba tampoco en el hecho de estar al lado de Yaiza, sus pensamientos estaban ocupados por la rabia e ira que sentía hacia Sandra en ese instante por hacer lo que había hecho con Kimi delante. Nadie decía nada. Yaiza se impacientaba y Sandra sentía que se ahogaba.

-          Y-yo—

-          ¿Qué tal estáis?-Dani intervino. Fingía que no sucedía nada, pasando su brazo por encima del hombro de Sandra de la forma más amigable posible. Lo hacía con una sonrisa que enervaba aún más a Sebastian.- ¿Qué os pasa? Menuda cara traéis.

El propio Dani sabía el daño que estaba haciendo con su sonrisa y sus palabras, pese a desconocer las dimensiones del propio daño. Se arrepentía de lo que les estaba haciendo, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo si quería ayudar a Sandra de alguna forma. Sebastian le miraba deseando estamparle contra el suelo, y Yaiza finalmente se daba cuenta de la presencia de Sebastian provocando que sus ojos se clavasen en el suelo al recordar su situación.

Decidió mirar a Sandra por última vez antes de darse la vuelta para irse de allí, paseándose como siempre su mano por el brazo para calmar los nervios. Esta vez sin embargo, y decidido a no gritar ni a Dani o Sandra hasta haber hablado con Kimi, Sebastian se decidió a ir tras ella alcanzándola a la llegada de la primera planta.

-          Ey, espera, espera.-intentaba pararla con voz dulce. Yaiza se giraba a él dubitativa.- ¿A dónde vas?-negó.

-          N-no lo sé. Mi tarjeta no funciona, bajaba a cambiarla—

-          La mía tampoco.-ambos alzaban las tarjetas sirviéndoles así de excusa para confiar el uno en el otro.- Kimi tenía razón, no iban a pasar.-seguía hablando de la tarjeta. Ella asintió.

-          Se han puesto de acuerdo para darnos tres y las tres rotas.-a ambos les parecía exagerado el rumbo de la conversación. Ella volvió a bajar la mirada, y él no sabía dónde meterse.

-          Sé que estoy siendo un imbécil.-no le respondió.- Estoy muy agobiado y la estoy pagando contigo todo el rato…

-          Un poco, sí…

-          Estoy intentando llevarlo lo mejor que puedo, te lo prometo—

-          Podrías intentar no ignorarme al menos... –hablaba con vergüenza y pena- Creo que con lo de dejarme tirada en una fiesta tuve bastante…-Sebastian decidió agarrarse a la barandilla de la escalera para evitar que su frase le tirase hacia el hall rodando de nuevo. No sabía qué decirla. Cada vez menos.

-          Y-yai, lo siento—

-          No pasa nada—

-          Claro que pasa, odio estar así contigo, por eso mismo nunca te he dicho nada sobre cualquier cosa que me haya preocupado, pero es que ahora todo se me ha acumulado de golpe y entre lo de las fotos y esto pues voy a explotar.-pausó para coger aire. Ella seguía acariciando su brazo.- Yai, lo siento, a la que menos quiero hacer daño es a ti. Eres la que menos lo merece.

-          Pensaba que había sido una egoísta contigo.-sonreía aún avergonzada.- Con eso de no pensar en ti.-Sebastian no sabía dónde meterse. Todo lo que intentaba decir se volvía contra él. Ya ni la barandilla le ayudaba en demasía a no verse contra el suelo.

-          Debería haber hablado contigo en su momento. Sentarnos y hablar de todo, no hacer lo que hice. Luego encima no soy capaz de dar la cara y salgo corriendo. Y luego ni te miro ni nada, y—

-          Seb, ey, ya está.-se acercó a él, dejando sus manos en su cintura, acariciándole.- No pasa nada. Tú lo has dicho, ha venido todo de golpe. Ya pasó ¿Sí? Dejémoslo estar.

-          No puedo dejarlo estar…-ella bajó la mirada.- Yai, para mí esto es serio ¿Sabes? No puedo hacer como que no ha pasado nada.

-          ¿Hablas de las fotos, de mí, o…?-se separó de él poco a poco, cruzándose de brazos con desgana.

-          De todo. Lo de las fotos prefiero pensar que ya ha pasado y que como mucho mañana me toca tratarlo con Britta y ya está, pero—

-          O sea que el principal problema soy yo.-no sabía en qué momento la conversación había dado ese giro.

-          No eres ningún problema, Yai… El problema es no hablar las cosas.

-          Es mejor gritarlas y reprocharlas, supongo.-definitivamente su inocencia se había perdido tras un gesto realmente molesto. Sebastian seguía atónito ante su torpeza.

-          Me acabas de decir que no pasaba nada, por qué intentas hacerme sentir así si me acabas de decir que lo dejemos es—

-          Espero que no me estés echando la bronca por algo, porque creo que he tenido bastantes estos días.-la miraba boquiabierto. Recordaba todos los errores cometidos esos días, pero ahora no era capaz de encontrar el momento que hubiese detonado esa explosión en la chica. No quería seguir hablando por miedo a estropearlo más.

-          No te estoy echando ninguna bronca…

-          Me alegra saberlo, me gustaría estar preparada para la siguiente.

-          ¿A qué viene todo esto? Me acabas de decir—

-          Sé todo lo que te acabo de decir.-cortó.- ¿Sabes tú todo lo que me has dicho o hecho estos días? ¿Sabes cómo me sentí cuando empezaste a gritarme y llamarme de todo tras hablar con Britta? O cuando me dijiste ¡Oh, Yai, vamos a la fiesta que sé que te gusta! Para luego dejarme tirada allí mismo queriéndome morir sólo porque querías ir a hablar con tu amiguito.-no pestañeaba mientras la escuchaba.- O cómo me siento cuando intento darte la mano y me la rechazas, cuando ni me miras.-pausó sólo para retenerle la mirada y exigirle una respuesta, pero Sebastian no decía nada.- No es la primera vez que me rechazas, ya lo hiciste cuando empezamos a estar juntos. Esa vez era todo una tontería de las tuyas que a poco más hace que me sienta la mayor mierda del mundo, pero ahora te juro no me puedes estar haciendo más daño. Yo no tengo la culpa de que nos hagan fotos ¿Sabes? Ni de que no seas capaz de decirme que no quieres vestirte de Batman para una fiesta o de que en realidad no quieres ir a la jodida suite en vez de decirme que no me arruine. Yo no tengo la culpa de que se te acumulen las cosas. Explota contra Kimi. Contra Dani o cualquiera de tu equipo. No explotes contra mí.-la seguía con la mirada mientras la chica volvía a tomar las escaleras hacia abajo.

-          Sólo quería hablar las cosas—

-          ¡Pues háblalas!-se giró de nuevo a él.- No las grites, no las reproches, no huyas de ellas, no las evites por miedo a que te vean, joder. Seb, háblalas.-no paraba de retarle, debilitándole más aún de lo que ya estaba.- ¿Acaso no confías en mí? ¿O piensas que soy una imbécil que no va a ser capaz de entenderte?

-          No es eso—

-          Entonces qué, Seb, entonces qué.-Yaiza ya tenía la voz rota, pero el que tragaba saliva para intentar calmarla era él.- Si no es eso dime por qué no has sido capaz de hablar conmigo de nada.-la retiraba la mirada con labios temblorosos.

-          Y-yai yo no quiero discutir contigo, yo—

-          ¿Que no quieres? ¿En serio? ¿Acaso no es lo que hemos hecho por no hablar las cosas? ¿Qué beneficio hemos sacado de ello? ¿Por qué has preferido esperar y explotar contra mí en vez de hablarlo en su momento?

-          Porque ya hemos tenido bastante, Yai.-mantenían la misma rabia en la voz.- Nos hemos pasado el año discutiendo, desde el primer día casi, y me da igual si tengo que joderme o molestarme por algo que hagas pero no quiero decírtelo y discutir, aunque sea un momento, no quiero hacerlo. No pensé en que pudiese explotar porque lo de las jodidas fotos me ha pillado por sorpresa, lo último que tenía pensado es hacerlo.-pausó.- No quiero estar mal contigo, ni siquiera un segundo, y por no querer estarlo ahora estamos como estamos, y te he pedido perdón y lo seguiré haciendo. Pero quiero hablar las cosas, no quiero pasarlas por alto más veces. Y sé que volveremos a discutir por ello, pero prefiero hacerlo ya y quitármelo de encima.-pausó.- Confío en ti, siempre lo he hecho, y nunca se me ocurriría pensar que eres imbécil o lo que quieras decir que pienso. Desde el primer día te he dicho que en quien no confío es en mí, lo sabes, no me he cansado de repetirlo cuando lo de Lewis y mil veces más, hasta él lo sabe. No soy capaz de hablar las cosas sin temer que esto lo estropee todo, y si por ello me tengo que hundir pues me hundo, pero no voy a dejar que tú te hundas por mi culpa, bastante daño te he hecho ya.-Yaiza aguardaba en silencio mientras que dejaba caer varias lágrimas por su mejilla.- Y sabes que el único imbécil de entre los dos soy yo. Siempre te encargas de decírmelo. A todas horas. -se lo dijo con una media sonrisa que ella consiguió imitar antes de bajar la mirada al suelo. Decidió seguir sus pasos para ponerse un poco a su altura, y una vez estaba a su lado y habiendo también recuperado su mirada, decidió llevar sus manos a su rostro para acariciarla mientras la besaba.

Yaiza sintió que volvía a caer ante una droga que le habían quitado, aferrándose a su cuello con ambas manos para evitar que se la quitasen de nuevo. No fue un gesto duradero, pues Sebastian volvía a retirare de ella para mostrarle otra leve sonrisa con tal de dejar ese mal trago atrás durante un rato.

La agarró de la mano y la animó a ir a recepción a por las tarjetas, entreteniéndose en el mostrador en pedir explicaciones respecto al tema con tal de hacer tiempo antes de irse de allí a donde les deparase el futuro. Para desgracia de ambos, el cuarto de la chica volvía a estar en una planta diferente por culpa de su nuevo equipo de trabajo, pero en cuanto decidieron despedirse comprobaron que era mejor para su situación el mantener la calma. Yaiza se quedó en la primera planta, mientras que Sebastian se tomó con paso lento su camino hacia la tercera. Ya no sonreían, aunque respiraban acompañados de unas pulsaciones más naturales que les permitieron dormir y descansar más de lo que habían podido hacerlo esos días. Ambos sabían que tenían mucho de qué hablar, y que nada había acabado, pero querían darse una noche de descanso antes de lo que pudiese pasar.


	140. Locura

Daba golpes con las manos a los brazos de su amigo como si se tratasen de sacos de boxeo.

-          ¡¿Se puede saber qué coño estás haciendo, imbécil de mierda?!-Dani intentaba defenderse entre risas mientras que Nico se debatía en si protegerle o pegarle también.- ¿¡Tú has visto la que acabas de liar?! ¿¡Acaso no piensas las cosas?!

-          ¿No te has dado cuenta de lo bien que ha salido?-su sonrisa y alegría similar a la de un psicópata provocaba que Sandra hiciese aspavientos exigiéndole una explicación.- Kimi se ha quedado de piedra. Lo de Yai y Seb son daños colaterales, pero ya me encargaré—

-          ¡¡A poco más me da algo, Dani!! ¡Ya has visto la cara de Yai! ¡Y la de Seb, joder, va a creer que soy un monstruo!

-          Sandra, maja, relájate.-la cogía por los brazos y la giraba rumbo al ascensor. Nico les seguía.- En serio, querías provocar a Kimi, pues ya lo has hecho. Lo demás pues ya veremos cómo lo arreglamos. Yo hablo con Seb, tú dile a Yai que… No sé, que nos aburríamos. Dile que Hülk nos provocaba a ver si éramos capaces o no de hacerlo o alguna chorrada.

-          No me puedo creer que te lo tomes tan a cachondeo.

-          ¿Querías esto o no?

-          ¡No quería que me besases precisamente!

-          Eso es otra historia, yo he hecho de amigo y te he salvado el pellejo. Ahora tienes a Kimi acojonado.

-          ¿Acaso te crees que se lo va a creer?-llevaban un rato en el ascensor sin pulsar ningún botón.- No es tan tonto.

-          Eso depende de lo que le digas tú, pero yo ya he cumplido. ¿No quería daros libertad? A ver si le gusta la que te has tomado.-finalmente Dani pulsó el botón de la tercera planta, en donde Sandra también se alojaba, pero Nico no pulsó ninguno que le llevase a la suya, la segunda.- ¿La tuya cuál era? ¿La dos?-le preguntaba a la vez que pulsaba, pero Nico tenía la mirada perdida al frente.

-          ¿Qué te pasa a ti?-negaba sin inmutarse.

-          Nada, nada.

-          ¿En serio?-Sandra insistía.

-          No, si no pasa nada. Os liais ahí de repente y yo como tonto mirando, pero no pasa nada.-Dani rió y Sandra puso los ojos en blanco.

-          ¿Acaso quieres montarte un trío?-miró a Dani con desprecio.

-          En realidad te quiere a ti solo, Dani.-cambió el gesto a Sandra.- Ay, mira que eres—

-          No soy nada. Me dices que estoy bueno, luego me dices que no lo suficiente para que Yai se enamore de mí, y ahora vas y te lías con el único tío que me ha dicho en la vida que estoy bueno, que por cierto va y se lía contigo.-Sandra negaba riendo y Dani ni siquiera podía mirarle. Nico seguía en su papel.- Me siento peor que tu flan salado.

-          Anda, bobo.-las puertas se abrieron pero Sandra retuvo a Nico antes de que saliese para darle un beso fugaz en los labios, dejándole sorprendido.- ¿Contento?-repasaba el sabor de sus labios con la lengua mientras fingía analizarlo. Se encogía de hombros haciendo una mueca.

-          Hombre, no está mal pero—

-          Dani.-Sandra chasqueó los dedos delante del australiano, que se separaba de la pared para ir a agarrar a Nico e intentar darle un beso, pero el alemán se resistía.

-          ¡Quita, no, no! ¡Hostias!-Dani le daba besos en la comisura de los labios, lugar máximo al que accedía mientras Nico intentaba salir por la puerta.- Dani, me cago en Dios ya ¿Eh?-se limpiaba con la mano antes de empezar a reír.- Usad condón, no vayamos a tener un disgusto—

-          ¡Tira, anda!-Sandra le amenazaba con darle una colleja, pero Nico se marchaba finalmente.

Sandra y Dani no tardaron mucho en despedirse en la planta y aunque el chico veía su hazaña como algo positivo, Sandra tenía sus dudas en el dormitorio. Agradecía el gesto de Dani en señal de ayuda, pero dudaba que Kimi fuese a creer nada de lo que hubiese visto.

Una vez se hubo tumbado en la cama se dio cuenta de que en realidad lo que más temía era lo que pudiese pensar, fuese lo que fuese. Llegados a ese momento no sabía si era buena idea que Kimi pensase que lo de Dani era algo pasajero o algo serio, aunque en su cabeza veía como imposible que se creyese lo segundo. Por otro lado, la idea de que le diese igual el que se besase con Dani o no tampoco era algo que la dejase dormir aquella noche.

Tras despertarse por la mañana, a esos remordimientos se les unieron los del posible enfado de Kimi por el simple hecho de no creer nada de lo que vio más que como algo para provocarle, lo que definitivamente era verdad y a su vez lo peor que podría pasarle. Se dio una ducha esperando que esa opción no fuese factible en la cabeza de Kimi, repitiéndose en sus adentros que no iba a enfadarse cuando él mismo la había dado esa opción de poder hacer lo que quisiese. Se vestía con su ropa de Mercedes mientras se preocupaba por dejar un momento el tema al lado para centrarse en que tenía que conversar con Yaiza. Le alegró oír la puerta, apresurándose a abrir a la que esperaba fuese su amiga con ganas de contarle sus problemas. Tras abrir se dio cuenta de que sus expectativas siempre fallaban.

-          Explícame la gilipollez de anoche porque no termino de entenderla.-Kimi entraba, como siempre, sin pedir permiso y con los brazos cruzados mostrándose realmente enfadado. Si no fuese porque ella había dormido, asumía que apenas habían pasado cinco minutos desde su beso con Dani, lo que mantendría vivo dicho enfado en el chico. Intentaba mantener la compostura ante él, que la animaba con las manos.- Estoy esperando.

-          No sé qué quieres que te explique.

-          Que por qué coño te estabas besando con Ricciardo.

-          ¿Ahora le llamas por su apellido?

-          Le llamo como me salga de los cojones.-alzaba la voz más que ella, hecho que la sorprendía al no acostumbrarse a ese tono de voz.- Por qué te besabas con él.-se ofendía tanto por oírle así que no iba a dejarse ningunear.

-          Porque me da la puta gana. ¿Tienes algún problema o ya no te gusta la idea de que tengamos espacio?-Kimi empezó a reír para ocultar su ira.

-          ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

-          En absoluto.

-          ¿Pretendes que me crea que ahora te gusta ese sólo para darme envidia y que vaya a ti suplicándote algo?

-          No, Kimi, sólo pretendo que veas que si tú te quieres entretener con un ahora sí y ahora no conmigo yo también lo voy a hacer. Y si me quiero liar con Dani delante de ti, me liaré con Dani y con quien me de la gana.-Siguieron la conversación con sólo sus miradas, como si jugasen a ver quién aguantaba más sin pestañear. Ese juego lo ganó Sandra, haciendo que Kimi bajase la mirada asintiendo.

-          Muy bien. No sólo no tienes interés en que estemos juntos sino que te lo tomas de esta forma y—

-          ¿Qué? ¿Perdona? ¿Que no tengo interés?

-          No voy a hablarte del hecho de que no se lo digas a Yai pero tengas los cojones de liarte con Dani delante suya, no voy a hablarte de eso ni de que estemos a punto de acabar agosto y sigas dándome las mismas excusas de hace dos meses. Tampoco voy a hablarte de que te creas con el derecho de liarte con Dani sólo porque me ofrecía a darnos un espacio con tal de quedar tú de buena y volver a hacerme daño porque sólo piensas en ti. No voy a hablarte de nada de esto, pero te aseguro que tú misma estás provocando todos tus enfados hacia mí con comportamientos como este. Y me dan igual tus excusas. Haz lo que te de la gana, fóllatele si quieres, lo que menos vas a conseguir es darme celos o hacerme venir a ti llorando. Sólo consigues que pierda interés en esto.-salió escopetado hacia la puerta, abriéndola con tanta fuerza que el rebote de la misma contra la pared ejercía fuerza suficiente para ir en busca del cierre. Pero Kimi lo paraba con la mano intentando entrar de nuevo.- Y, ah.-Sandra se giraba a él con el mismo gesto con el que le había escuchado, una máscara de serenidad ocultando sus nervios y ganas de esconderse.- Yai está muy pero que muy jodida, y hoy lo va a estar mucho más de lo que pudiese estarlo ayer. Así que yo que tú dejaba tu egoísmo diario a un lado para intentar centrarme en ella como hice yo ayer al llegar. Porque no, bonita, no, no te estaba ignorando.

-          ¿Q-qué?-salió de su trance de vergüenza al oírle decir eso, y hasta Kimi decidió ceder en su enfado al ver su rostro.- ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué hoy?-Kimi negaba sin interés.

-          Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, como el intentar animar a Seb antes de estar contándote algo a ti. Así que búscate la vida.-ahora cerró sin fuerza la puerta para dejar a Sandra en el rellano de su cuarto con la mirada perdida.

Kimi había conseguido en ella algo que no esperaba. Todo el mal que le había provocado escucharle se había multiplicado al oír lo que había oído de su amiga. Sabía que estaba mal y también sabía que tenía que hablar con ella, pero la preocupación mostrada por Kimi tanto por ella como por Sebastian no la había tranquilizado en absoluto, cuando en eso el finlandés solía ser experto.

¿Qué había pasado ese día para intensificar tanto los problemas? No sabía si Kimi hacía referencia a algo que aumentaba en constancia o un hecho puntual que pudiese haber destrozado un poco más a su amiga.

Decidió bajar al buffet en busca de una explicación, pues por las horas que eran esperaba a su amiga terminando de desayunar para no llegar tarde al que, hoy sí, debería ser su primer día de trabajo en Lotus. A su sorpresa, Yaiza no daba señales de vida, y sólo Dani y Nico compartían mesa con un recién llegado Lewis que a su vez compartía el mismo gesto de seriedad que sus acompañantes.

-          He recibido la visita mañanera de Kimi.-le daba un golpe en el hombro a Dani.- Menuda me ha montado.-pretendía tomárselo con humor para no pensar en ello antes de adentrarse en Yaiza. Fue a saludar a Lewis y sentarse entre él y Nico, pero nadie parecía haberla escuchado.- ¿Hola?-alzaron la vista y se miraron entre ellos. Asintieron y soltaron leves sonrisas para saludarla mientras tomaba asiento.- ¿Qué pasa?

-          ¿Te ha caído mucha bronca de Kimi?-sí le había escuchado. Se encogió de hombros.- Espero que no mucha, necesitarás los ánimos bien altos hoy.-Sandra miraba a todos los partícipes del desayuno buscando explicación.

-          ¿Qué pasa?-los tres se volvieron a mirar por su insistencia, y Lewis fue el encargado de acercarle a Sandra una de las revistas que ocupaba la zona centro de la mesa al igual que periódicos. No tuvo que buscar mucho, pues esta se abrió automáticamente por unas páginas usadas en donde fotografías de Yaiza y Sebastian decoraban las hojas como un collage. La chica frunció el ceño.- Dios…-nadie decía nada mientras ella leía, sólo Lewis quiso contextualizar un poco.

-          Me he topado con Kimi hace un rato y me las ha dado.

-          ¿Cómo saben todo esto? Joder.-se sorprendía al ver tanta información.- Esto es como cuando os pillaron a vosotros ¿No?-miraba a Lewis, que asentía.- O a él con la chica esa…-cogió ahora un periódico, uno británico, y la portada de la sección de motor venía protagonizada de nuevo por la pareja. En ese caso no pudo evitar leer más texto y no pudo ofenderse más.- ¿ _La nueva distracción del campeón_?-citaba el titular. Empezó a leer un poco más, en especial un apartado a primera vista dedicado a ella. Fue desorbitando los ojos poco a poco.- ¿Qué narices están diciendo?

-          Que Seb no gana porque está distraído con su nueva novia, que por cierto es una enchufada, y que se han pegado unas vacaciones de lujo en Nueva Zelanda y Cancún como si no les importase nada los problemas de la temporada.-la descripción de Nico la dejó sin habla, negándose a leer más de lo que tenía en las manos y ahora caía lentamente sobre la mesa. Fue como si de repente atase cabos y entendiese que tanto él como ella debían estar al tanto de estas imágenes, aunque dudaba cómo.

-          ¿Seb y Yai sabían…?-se encogieron de hombros.

-          Es posible que a Seb le avisasen.-hablaba Dani.- Tras lo que le pasó con la otra chica sé que estuvo hablando con Britta para controlarlo más, y bueno… Me imagino que sí, lo sabría.

-          ¿Creéis que por eso están así? ¿Habrán discutido por algo relacionado?

-          A Seb le molestan mucho estas cosas, y—

-          Lo descubriremos pronto.-Lewis cortaba a Dani para mirar hacia la puerta, por donde pasaba Yaiza con su ropa de Lotus releyendo unos papeles. Se sentó con ellos tras esbozar una leve sonrisa.

-          Hola.-dijo con ternura sin recibir más que miradas que mostraban miedo y pena. La chica soltaba sus cosas en la silla de al lado, vacía, mientras hacía ruidos con la boca en señal de aburrimiento por lo que leía. Fue a acercar su mano a un plato en busca de un croissant, pero al alzar la vista vio el centro de la mesa lleno de publicaciones de las que no entendía su presencia.- ¿Ahora leéis estas cosas? –veía mayoritariamente revistas, pero al mirar a Sandra en busca de una respuesta vio lo que tenía abierto justo delante sobre la mesa, dando con su propia imagen. Su rostro fue cambiando poco a poco, y si Kimi hubiese estado allí habría reconocido esa expresión al ser similar a la que puso cuando salió por primera vez en un medio. Se levantó levemente para alargar el brazo y coger el periódico de Sandra, pero la chica se lo retiró.- S-sandra, dame eso.

-          No.

-          Sandra.

-          Yai, no es nada—

-          Sí que lo es.-decidió coger otra cosa de la mesa, la revista que se abría sola, y allí vio las fotos que ya había visto esta con textos incluidos. Se llevó la mano a la boca, tapando así sus ganas de llorar pero sin poder evitar su rostro negando todo el rato. Por su cabeza sólo pasaba la idea de que Sebastian se enterase de todo aquello, algo que era inevitable, y no sabía qué hacer para evitar un nuevo enfado en él. Se empezaba a angustiar, teniendo dificultades para respirar, y entre todos los de la mesa llenaron un vaso con agua que Nico acercaba a la chica por cercanía. Sandra volvía a dejar el periódico sobre la mesa, entendiendo que la chica no iba a mirar más allá de lo que tenía entre las manos. Pero se olvidaron del segundo protagonista, al que ni vieron aparecer. Sebastian se apoyó sobre la mesa como si llegase de correr una maratón, con Kimi detrás de él, y cogía la primera revista a la que tenía acceso para ver lo que salía. Se abría también de forma automática, demostrando que Kimi había estado ojeándolas con detenimiento al comprarlas, y al contrario que Yaiza, en su rostro no caían lágrimas, solo un tono rojizo de ira cubría sus mejillas. Negaba sofocado, pero no decía nada a nadie mientras el grupo compartía miradas entre las que existía el mismo sentimiento de descuartizar a quien quiera que hubiese tomado las fotografías. Siguió ojeando cosas desde lo alto, soltando revistas y dejándolas sin prestar atención a nada, ni siquiera a Yaiza. Poco a poco, Sandra fue llevando su mano lentamente hacia el periódico que tenía al lado para intentar esconderlo, por al menos atrasar el estallido del chico, pero no tuvo la misma suerte que con Yaiza. Sebastian la miraba de reojo, con la mano a medio alcanzar otro diario.

-          Dame eso, Sandra.-nunca habían oído un tono de voz tan agresivo en el chico. Sólo Yaiza cerraba los ojos al tenerlo reciente, dejando con el gesto que sus ojos llorasen un poco más. Sandra no intentó negarle nada, dejando que Sebastian le arrebatase de las manos el diario. Pasó sus ojos por el titular y sólo eso le provocó caer hacia atrás tomado el asiento vacío al lado de Yaiza. Mientras leía, Kimi decidió hacer lo propio al otro lado de la chica, retirando sus bártulos a la vez que la cogía la mano nada más estar junto a ella. Todos miraban a Sebastian, que no daba crédito a nada de lo que sus ojos procesaban. El tiempo pasaba, y el chico releía por segunda vez todo esperando que las palabras cambiasen de sentido en ese instante.

-          Seb.-todos miraron a Kimi, que buscaba captar la atención del alemán sin conseguirlo. Insistió.- Seb.-finalmente le miró, molesto por ser interrumpido sin haber conseguido eliminar del papel lo que leía. Kimi miraba de reojo a Yaiza, esperando que Sebastian hiciese lo mismo y se diese cuenta de una vez por todas del estado de la chica. La miraba sin cambiar su gesto de ira, aumentándolo incluso más al recordar cada frase leída instantes atrás. Regresó la mirada al papel antes de ponerse en pie y empotrarlo contra la mesa. Quiso echar a andar, pero Kimi esta vez no se lo iba a permitir.- Ven aquí.

-          Kimi, déjame—

-          Haz el favor de venir aquí.-como si se tratase de alguien con poder de decisión sobre sí mismo, Sebastian se giró poco a poco para ir hacia la mesa.

-          Quiero hablar con Britta, quiero que me explique—

-          ¿Por qué no dejas eso para después de hablar con la perjudicada? No sé, por respeto.-Sebastian se dolía al ver que Kimi no entendía que así no podía dirigirse a ella, pero por otro lado entendía su insistencia. Miró desde la altura a Yaiza de nuevo, que seguía llorando con la mirada perdida sobre el montón de revistas y periódicos frente a ella. Pero no era capaz de articular palabra sin que su rabia le controlase y últimamente eso suponía discutir con ella, algo a lo que se negaba. Se mordía el labio mirando hacia un lado, y el verla levantarse a toda prisa para irse de allí hizo que su ira se multiplicase de nuevo.

-          Yai.-intentó que parase sólo llamándola, pero no era suficiente.- ¡Yai!-tuvo que aumentar la velocidad que ella ejercía al correr para alcanzarla, agarrándola del brazo justo a la salida del restaurante.- Yai, para—

-          ¡Déjame!

-          No, para, lo siento—

-          ¡Deja de sentirlo! ¡¿No te das cuenta de cómo te estás comportando?!-le gritaba entre lágrimas, y él empezaba a temblar de nuevo.

-          Yai, por favor, vamos a hablar, ven—

-          ¡Ya está bien, Seb!-se soltaba de su mano, de la cual intentaba tirar para ir a otro sitio en donde todo el hall no les viese.- ¡Sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar, lo sabía perfectamente!

-          ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione? Te dije que esto iba a pasar—

-          ¡¡Soy yo a la que insultan!! ¡Es de mí de quien dicen que soy una distracción y una enchufada, Seb, no de ti! ¡Soy yo la que tiene que estar queriendo matar a alguien, recibiendo tu puto apoyo pero eres tú el que no ves más allá de lo que te afecta o no a ti!-él frunció el ceño. Sus pulmones empezaban a acelerarse.

-          Si estoy como estoy es por lo que han dicho de ti, Yai, no sé de—

-          ¡¿Me estás tomando el pelo?! ¡A mí me da completamente igual lo que digan de mí! ¿¡Me estás oyendo?! ¡Me da igual! ¡Siempre me dará igual! ¡Si estoy así es porque sabía que tú te ibas a volver a poner hecho una furia e ibas a volver a dejarme a un lado!-la miraba boquiabierto.- ¡Cuando vimos las fotos te pusiste así porque a ti no te gustan, no porque a mí no me gusten, porque a mí me dan igual! ¡Y ahora es más de lo mismo!-pausó.- ¡Me dan igual, Seb, me dan completamente igual! ¡Sólo quiero que lo dejes estar, los fotógrafos no van a desaparecer!

-          N-no puedes estar hablándome en serio.-Yaiza se dio la vuelta con las manos en la cabeza, tirando ligeramente de su pelo mientras negaba para evitar escucharle.- Te acaban de poner verde y acaban de publicar tu puta vida con todo detalle, no me puedo creer que te de igual.

-          ¡¿Qué quieres que haga?! ¿¡Les llamo uno a uno para amenazarles?! ¡¿Quieres que vaya a comisaría?!

-          Quiero que me dejes ir a hablar con Britta e intentar parar todo esto, hablar con un abogado o—

-          ¡Abre los ojos, joder! ¡Esto pasa a diario! ¡Es prensa del corazón, Seb, a ver si te das cuenta, no buscan decir verdades o hacernos felices sino crear morbo! ¡Tú formas parte de ella quieras o no, y yo también! ¡Y esto no va a cambiar!

-          Deja de gritar, por favor—

-          ¡Me parece increíble que después de esto y después de lo que hablamos anoche lo primero que quieras hacer es ir a hablar con tu jefa de prensa en vez de hablarlo conmigo! ¡Y que encima me diga que lo haces por mí! –Sebastian bajó la mirada negándose a aguantar más aquello. Yaiza pausó para tomar aire durante largos segundos, sin dejar de mirarle.- No me vuelvas a decir que deje de gritar, Seb.-captó de nuevo su mirada.- No después de haber aguantado lo que yo aguanté de ti el otro día, y más para que ahora actúes así.

Mientras Yaiza salía escopetada hacia la salida del hotel, Sebastian aguantaba la mirada de curiosos que paseaban por el hall alarmados por sus gritos. No quería alzar la vista, avergonzado por todo lo que acababa de pasar, pero necesitaba salir corriendo detrás de ella. Sin embargo sus piernas no se movieron más lejos de la zona de los sofás, en donde se dejaba caer con cuerpo tembloroso.

Desde dentro del buffet, Sandra seguía leyendo algunas cosas sobre la pareja, indignándose cada vez más sobre todo lo que veía. Nadie decía nada, se limitaban a observar a la chica leer o a ojear ellos mismos algunas cosas. Kimi fue el primero en ponerse en pie al sentirse fuera de lugar, aunque nadie reparó en su marcha. El chico salió del buffet dejando que sus ojos no tuviesen problemas para divisar a Sebastian decaído en un sofá. Otra vez sentía que Yaiza debería estar en un estado aún peor que del alemán, pero volvía a encontrársele a él y no a su amiga. Y no iba a dejarle allí tirado.

-          Vamos para el circuito, anda.-le daba una palmada en la espalda que no conseguía obtener respuesta.- Seb, ya está, vamos.-le tiraba del brazo para ponerle en pie sin tampoco recibir nada. Acabó sentándose a su lado.- Qué ha pasado.-el alemán tenía la cara cubierta con sus manos, negando sin querer pronunciar palabra. Kimi intentó separar sus manos de su cara, agarrando una de ellas por la muñeca para intentar calmarla, y la sintió tan temblorosa que no pudo evitar asustarse.- Has de relajarte.-se fijó en sus piernas, que se tambaleaban pese a estar sentado.- ¿Te traigo agua? ¿Quieres que—

-          Kimi, para...-se lo suplicó con la misma voz rota con la que le habló en la escalera del hotel días atrás.- Por favor, para...-Ninguno de los que quedaban en la mesa podían llegar a entender que él estuviese en un estado peor que el que podría estar Yaiza, pero Kimi era capaz de saber qué pasaba por la mente de ambos sin siquiera mirarles a los ojos.

-          Esto no va a cambiar. Lo sabes.-le notaba protestar entre sollozos al oírle hablar de nuevo, sin servirle de nada pues Kimi no iba a callarse.- Van a seguir haciendo fotos, y publicando mierdas. Britta no va a poder hacer nada, ni tú, ni nadie. Lo único que puedes hacer para solucionar esto es dejar de joder a Yai.-tiraba de su mano intentando despegarle de la otra.- Seb, joder, se te está yendo de las manos. Lo sabes.-pausó.- Ves con ella, deja esto pasar de largo ya.

-          No puedo…

-          ¿Puedes conducir un coche a 300 por hora pero no puedes hablar con una tía? No me jodas ahora, Seb, que eres mayorcito.-no sabía si buscaba hacerle reír o relajarle, pero no conseguía ninguna de las dos. Se dejó caer hacia atrás en el sofá, llevándose las manos a la frente y dejando visibles sus ojos rojos y sus mejillas húmedas. Kimi le miraba sin saber dónde meterse.- Seb… -le negó otra vez.- Por favor.

No obtuvo respuesta verbal suya, y sabía que no iba a conseguirla aunque insistiese. Le horrorizaba dejarle allí en ese estado, aunque sabía que Sebastian necesitaba estar solo durante un tiempo. Se levantó y salió a la calle para buscar un coche que le llevase al circuito, en donde pese a todo esperaba encontrarse con una Yaiza que le hiciese pensar que no estaba todo tan perdido como creía.

Pero no dio con ella, deseando al menos que a la chica le hubiesen dado trabajo en Lotus con el que distraerse. No estaba muy lejos de ese objetivo, para su tranquilidad. Se mantenía tan serena como podía sentada justo en la entrada del hospitality de la escudería, pero la recepcionista no era capaz de asegurarla dónde se encontraba Aline, con la que había quedado. Tras cerca de una hora allí, la muchacha se acercó a Yaiza.

-          Acabo de hablar con Aline, me dice que llega mañana.-Yaiza la miró atónita.

-          ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?-la recepcionista no supo qué responder a eso.- ¿Y Martin?

-          M-martin llega esta tarde, así que—

-          ¡¿Acaso hay alguien competente en este sitio que sea capaz de decirme qué hago aquí?!-las pocas personas que andaban por allí se la quedaron mirando, sorprendiéndose de verla llorar. Volvía a pensar en Sebastian, en sus palabras y en su reacción, como había estado haciendo durante toda su espera. No era capaz de alejarse del recuerdo, y la tomaba con una chica que poco tenía que ver con el desorden de ese equipo.- L-lo siento…-se disculpó entre súplicas lloradas, y la muchacha a su sorpresa le ofreció un pañuelo. Lo cogió con vergüenza.

-          Un mal día ¿Verdad?-fue a responderle que sí con seguridad, pero vio demasiada complicidad en su rostro. Volvió a sentirse avergonzada, aceptando que todo el mundo en aquel circuito debía estar al corriente de algo que afectaba de forma directa al actual campeón del mundo. Se escondió en el pañuelo de papel, dejando que la muchacha le diese unas palmadas en la espalda con cariño mientras la animaba a ir al fondo del hospitality a relajarse. Aceptó su oferta, y allí se quedó durante toda la mañana sin querer hablar con nadie, pero dejando que su subconsciente le diese una buena charla.

Todos se vieron afectados por lo sucedido de una forma u otra. Mientras que Kimi se refugiaba en su trabajo para ignorar pensar en Sebastian o Yaiza, los demás dividían sus momentos de descanso en darle una pequeña vuelta al tema. Nico no sabía muy bien qué pensar de todo. Pese a las circunstancias entre él y la pareja, lo último que quería era que algo así les pudiese pasar a nadie de su entorno, y mucho menos a ella. Se sentía horrible por no haberla intentado animar, aunque ya asumía su torpeza como algo natural, y cada vez que le preguntaban por el tema algunos mecánicos de su equipo, lo único que podía hacer era mostrar la tremenda rabia que sentía hacia los fotógrafos y periodistas que habían hecho aquello posible.

Sandra tampoco era capaz de ocultar su furia cada vez que salía el tema. Lewis intentaba por todos los medios que nadie lo incluyese en las conversaciones si ella estaba delante, pero incluso a él le costaba mantener la compostura cuando dudaban de su palabra al afirmar lo mucho que les entendía.

-          Que a mí no me moleste que me hagan fotos no significa que no pueda entenderles.-hablaba enrabietado sentado en una mesa de la zona interna del Pit Lane. Sandra no le miraba, pero le escuchaba.- Hay gente a la que le afecta de una forma y gente a la que de otra. Y Seb, de siempre, ha sido de los de querer matar a alguien, y le entiendo, aunque no sea como él.-decidió parar su explicación cuando sintió a Sandra perdida.- Me callo, lo siento…-su tono bajo de voz hizo que le mirase, apresurándose a negar.

-          No, no, por favor, te estaba escuchando.

-          Ya, pero no quieres pensar en ello. Llevo toda la mañana evitando que lo hagas y ahora voy y me pongo a—

-          Lewis, que no en serio, si cuanto más sepa de estas cosas mejor, así cuando hable con ella puedo ayudarla…

-          ¿Tú qué piensas?-la dejó descansar un poco antes de preguntarla.

-          N-no lo sé. Me falta información ¿Sabes?-rió con ironía.- Está claro que Seb y Yai han tenido movida por esto, si no lo de esta mañana no es normal…

-          Kimi me dijo que tuvieron movida.-le miraba expectante.- Cuando me dio las revistas y eso, yo iba al buffet y al verle con la cara que llevaba le pregunté. Y me estuvo contando. Seb ha tenido un finde bastante complicado parece ser, con Yai o respecto a Yai, no sé, Kimi andaba nervioso. Pero Seb parece que explotó contra ella cuando Britta le habló y le mando las fotos, y entre lo de las fotos en sí y lo mucho que se cabrea por lo visto discutieron por más cosas.-Sandra sentía pinchazos en el pecho con cada palabra de Lewis.- Fue una movida fuerte, parece, y Seb fue a hablar un día por la noche con Kimi dejando tirada a Yai y se lo contó, y por lo visto Seb andaba hecho un lío. No sé sobre qué discutieron exactamente, no me lo ha dicho, pero me ha comentado que Seb tiene muchas dudas ahora mismo, y me imagino que todo esto—

-          ¿D-dudas?-Lewis asintió lentamente.- ¿Qué tipo de dudas?-él hizo una mueca de pena.- N-no, Lewis no puede ser, pero si—

-          No sabemos nada ¿Vale? Kimi también anda hecho un lío. Vio muy mal a Seb, muy mal, y también a Yai, pero no les veía distantes.

-          En qué sentido…

-          Lo típico. Discuten pero no quieren estar así. Seb tiene dudas por el motivo de su discusión, supongo, pero a la vez me imagino que lo verá una idiotez. No sé, Sandra, no sé nada, esto son especulaciones—

-          P-pero no puede ser así, quiero decir, él y Yai—

-          Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada. Hay que esperar a que nos digan algo ellos. Y esperar también que no hayan tenido otra bronca fuerte.-pausó.

-          C-cómo es que Kimi te ha contado todo eso…-se encogió de hombros.

-          Ya te he dicho que siempre he tenido buena relación con él, aunque no lo parezca. Le vi, ya te he dicho, llevaba mala cara y un montón de prensa, y le pregunté y supongo que necesitaba comentarlo con alguien antes de ir a buscar a Seb. Y bueno, tú después de lo de anoche dudo que fueses opción.-le miró un poco sorprendida.

-          ¿Lo de anoche?

-          Dani me ha contado lo que pasó.-Sandra cerró los ojos para no imaginárselo.- Cuando bajé al buffet, que estaban Dani y Hülk allí, pues antes de enseñarles las cosas les pregunté que dónde andabas, y me contó un poco por encima.-ella asintió.- ¿Quieres hablarlo?

-          No, no. No hay nada de qué hablar.

-          ¿Segura? Cuando has llegado esta mañana decías que te había caído una buena de Kimi.-ella sonrió con pena.

-          No se lo ha tomado muy bien.

-          Es la intención ¿No?

-          La intención era que me echase de menos o algo, pero ahora creo que me tiene más rabia.-Lewis rió.

-          Creo que has conseguido tu objetivo. Le has enfadado, sí, pero porque otro ha besado a su chica.-frunció el ceño.

-          Yo no soy su chica. No soy la chica de nadie.-Lewis negaba.

-          No en ese sentido, no te lo tomes mal. Él quiere estar contigo, y dijo de esperar a que te decidieses a hablar con Yai—

-          Y otras tantas cosas entremedias, sí.-él sonrió.- Ahora viene a decir que no estamos juntos, pero que podemos liarnos entre nosotros, o hacer lo que nos de la gana con otra gente.

-          Y de ahí que te líes con Dani.-asintió.- Pues ya está, lo has conseguido ¿No? Se ha cabreado, pero no tiene derecho porque él te da permiso.-Sandra asentía con rabia.- Pues eso es que le has conseguido poner celoso.

-          S-sí bueno, pero me ha montado una buena, y tenía razón en parte…-no quería dar su brazo a torcer.

-          Claro que la tiene, Sandra, eso no cambia nada. Que no digo que esté bien lo que te ha dicho de hacer ¿Eh? Sino que tiene razón porque…-rió.- Joder, Sandra, que eres su chica, no en el mal sentido ni posesivo, pero que él quiere estar contigo, y le jode que otro te bese, y más si ese es Dani y lo haces por joderle. ¿Que tiene derecho a enfadarse? Pues claro, le tienes esperando, te da la opción de estar medio liados, y tú porque no lo aceptas te lías con Dani, pues hostias, normal. Pero que tú estás en tu derecho de liarte con él, y eh, ponerle celoso y que acepte que es una tontería lo que dice.

-          E-entonces hago bien o…-estaba completamente perdida. Lewis reía.

-          ¿Qué has sentido cuando Kimi te daba la charla?

-          ¿En qué sentido?

-          ¿Pensabas que en cualquier momento se te iba a lanzar a comerte la boca?-Sandra le miró petrificada. Analizaba sus sensaciones, y pese a que había sentido verdadero nerviosismo por su tono de voz, se recordaba a sí misma esperando que, en efecto, el finlandés se lanzase a ella con tal de demostrarle lo celoso que se había puesto. Sintió que se le ponían las mejillas a rojo vivo al sentir un calor ardiente que se confirmó al mirar a un Lewis que se sonreía. Asintió.- Entonces lo has clavado.

Para desgracia suya, ahora sólo podía pensar en Kimi. Lewis había conseguido que el enfado del finlandés que tanto miedo le había dado ahora se convirtiese en una clara demostración de celos ocultados bajo un montón de excusas que buscaban culparla. Era un pensamiento mucho más positivo que el que había recibido al verle, y consiguió aferrarse a él durante la mañana.

La variedad de temas no se daba en todos lados, por desgracia para ellos. En Red Bull, Dani no sabía cómo alejarse de su equipo de mecánicos para ir en busca de un Sebastian que no había aparecido por el Pit Lane desde su llegada. Sabía que estaba por allí, pues le habían visto con Britta, pero su tardanza le hacía pensar en lo mucho que estarían hablando y en lo mal que estaría él. Cuando consiguió oír jaleo al otro lado del garaje, decidió alejarse de su equipo para asomarse y descubrir que Britta hablaba con Heikki enseñándole unos papeles. Decidió entrar directamente al garaje para buscar a Sebastian, aunque no le encontró.

-          Britta ¿Dónde…?-no le preocupaba interrumpirla, pero a ella sí le preocupaba más el que Dani pudiese molestar a Sebastian.

-          Creo que es mejor que le dejes un poco—

-          ¿Está dentro?-asintió suspirando, aceptando que no había remedio para que Dani fuese a hablar con él. Fue a la zona interna, al cuarto del chico, y allí le vio sentado en una silla mirando la pared de en frente.- Ey…-no sabía cómo saludarle. Decidió coger una silla y sentarse de forma ladeada frente a él. Le dio una palmada en la pierna.- Va, ánimo.-negó. Tenía la mirada roja y cansada, pero Dani no le estaba viendo en su peor momento de la mañana.- Qué te ha dicho Britta.

-          Que no se puede hacer nada.-Dani asintió.

-          Supongo que te lo imaginabas.-ahora asintió Sebastian. Supuso que había hablado ya demasiado y le dio unos segundos.- ¿Qué ha pasado con ella? –Sebastian miró al techo, agobiándose de nuevo.

-          No están bien las cosas, digámoslo así.-sonrió, haciendo que a Dani le invadiese la pena.

-          Bueno, pero eso se arregla pidiendo perdón.

-          No es suficiente…

-          Pues lo pides hasta que lo sea. Estando aquí no se van a solucionar las cosas.-Sebastian miró a Dani mostrándole su angustia y cansancio. El australiano buscaba sonreír para darle apoyo. Volvió a darle en la pierna.- Venga, cuanto antes te lo quites de encima mejor. Ves a hablar con ella.-no sabía nada de su historia, y aun así todo le parecía poco en comparación a lo que se pudiese arreglar. Le seguía hablando, comentando cosas sin sentido para relajarse mientras Sebastian se ponía en pie, pero el chico le miraba achinando los ojos a causa de la intriga y el cansancio.

-          ¿Por qué te besabas con Sandra?-Dani no podía mostrar más sorpresa de la que mostraba en ese instante. Sebastian estaba de pie junto a él, al lado de la puerta, sin dejar ver demasiado interés en su pregunta nada más que la mera curiosidad. Dani cogió aire dispuesto a contarle todo, pero seguía sintiendo pena por el chico de su lado.

-          Son cosas de ella y Kimi, pero si te sirve no tenemos nada. Era un paripé para ponerle celoso.-Sebastian fue a reprochar.- Es una putada pero es cosa de ellos, yo sólo ayudaba, no me metas en esto. Y haz el favor de ir a por Yai, deja estos problemas sin importancia a sus protagonistas y céntrate en el tuyo.-le puso la mano en el hombro para ayudarle a salir, convenciéndole también con ello de que debía hacer lo que le decía.

Ignoró por completo las indicaciones que le daban en la salida trasera del Pit Lane cuando intentaba salir de allí, sin siquiera mirarles cuando le hablaban. Tomó un camino rápido que le llevase hasta Lotus, esperando encontrar a la chica en el hospitality y beneficiarse así de la intimidad del sitio. Le daba igual que le viesen entrando allí, y mucho menos ese día. Por otro lado no sabía hasta qué punto se veía capaz de hablar con ella, pero necesitaba hacer caso a Dani y quitárselo de en medio con tal de arreglarlo con ella.

Fue a preguntar en recepción por Yaiza, pero a apenas dos pasos tras la puerta la vio sentada al final de la sala. La recepcionista miraba como si se tratase de una telenovela a la que le faltaban palomitas, expectante. Sebastian andaba poco a poco hacia el final del hospitality, viendo a Yaiza acurrucada en su silla con la mochila en el suelo y los pies sobre el asiento. Veía su móvil, sin prestarle atención. No supo si saludarla o dejarse caer a su lado, impacientándose consigo mismo por ser tan estúpido con ella. La veía tan decaída que se odiaba más que al resto de los culpables de aquella situación.

-          Yai…-el pronunciar su nombre no provocó gran movimiento en ella. Yaiza le miró, de reojo, pero regresó rápido a su teléfono. Decidió sentarse con ella.- Yai…-insistía.- Necesito que hablemos.

-          Ahora sí ¿No?-tenía la voz tomada, ya empezaba a acostumbrarse a oírla hablar de todo menos de manera natural.- ¿Ya has hablado con Britta y barajado todas las opciones para—

-          Acabemos con esto, por favor…-ella también sentía su tono de voz decaído como algo familiar. Volvió a mirarle.- Esto jodido, muy jodido, por lo de hoy, lo del otro día, todo, no sé. Te repito que voy a volverme loco porque no sé cómo enfrentarme a nada. La he vuelto a tomar contigo, lo siento. Debí hablar contigo nada más verte esta mañana, justo después de que Kimi viniese a contármelo, fue lo primero que debí hacer, pero no me lo podía creer y no lo hice. Y la cagué otra vez. Lo siento.-pausó para mirarla, intentando descifrar su mirada sin conseguirlo. Sintiéndose vacío al no poder hacerlo.- Sé que piensas que soy injusto contigo, y no te digo que no tengas motivos para ello porque estoy seguro de que tienes muchos, pero no te haces a la idea de cómo lo estoy pasando.-no dejó que ella le interrumpiese aunque se moría de ganas de escucharla.- Tampoco yo sé cómo te puedes llegar a sentir tú, y por eso no paro de pedirte perdón, pero estoy empezando a no saber qué hacer más con todo esto, porque siento que yo voy por mi lado y tú quieres que vaya por el tuyo, y no sé cómo unir ambos caminos.-pausó.- No sé cómo lo ves tú, pero yo siento que esto se está complicando más de lo que debería… Por mi culpa, insisto en que no pretendo quitarte razón, pero necesito que me comprendas aunque sea un poco cuando digo que no lo hago a propósito, porque estoy jodidamente perdido. Quiero que me comprendas lo justo para dejarme enloquecer hasta que me consiga vaciar de todo.-cada vez que pausaba buscaba su mirada cómplice, pero cada vez la sentía más fría.- Lo último que busco es tomarla contigo, y sin embargo es lo único que parece dárseme bien ahora.

-          No sé qué se supone quieres que hagamos.-le costó tiempo responderle. Él no la había dejado de mirar.

-          No lo sé.-se sinceró.- Te juro que no lo sé. Sólo quiero dejar de cagarla y que tú no me odies a cada minuto.-Yaiza bajó la mirada. Quería decirle que no le odiaba, pero no se veía capaz.- Quiero intentar ignorar todo esto, lo de las fotos especialmente, pero no puedo hacerlo así de repente después de leer lo que han dicho de ti.

-          A mí no me importa lo que—

-          Pero a mí sí. Y me quema por dentro saber que cualquiera puede leer todo eso y creerse la mierda que dicen.-pausó.- Pero sé que a ti no te importa, y te envidio, y por eso quiero intentar no darle importancia yo tampoco, pero no es fácil.

-          ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-volvió a necesitar tiempo antes de hablar. Él asintió.- ¿Te afectó de igual forma cuando saliste en las revistas con Hanna?-la miraba sin decir nada hasta que asintió.

-          No te puedes hacer una idea de cómo lo pasé. Y aunque sé que no te lo crees, porque tampoco lo haces ahora, lo que más me preocupaba eras tú. Porque lo último que quería era que pensases que no te quería, aunque yo lo hice para intentar convencerme de que no lo hacía.-provocó que Yaiza volviese a esconder su mirada.- No hay nada que más odie de este trabajo que el que se metan en mi vida y me intenten hacer daño, porque aunque no te lo creas me afecta demasiado. Pero si algo odio más es que intenten hacer daño a la gente de mi alrededor, y las dos veces he sentido que a quien hacía daño con sólo aparecer era a ti. Yai…-suspiró.- No soporto que esto pase. Que te hagan fotos siempre que quieran, con Lewis o conmigo, me da igual, o hablen así de ti, aunque a ti no te importe, no soporto que tengan el derecho de hacerlo sólo por estar conmigo o estar con quien quieras. No soporto que saquen mi vida, mucho menos soporto que saquen la tuya, aunque muchas veces sea la misma.

-          No se puede cambiar eso—

-          Lo sé, y por eso te prometo que intentaré acostumbrarme a ello. Sólo pido que no me odies mientras lo intento.-esta vez se vio obligada a negarle.- Quiero que sepas que todo lo que hago, aunque creas que busco hacerte daño, lo hago por ti. Todo. Y eso es algo que no va a cambiar nunca. Hagan lo que hagan y saquen lo que saquen de nosotros.-pausó.- Hace tiempo te dije que no iba a dejar de luchar por ti, y ni siquiera veía posibilidades de estar contigo entonces. Ahora lo último que voy a hacer es dejar de luchar. Aunque me tenga que volver loco por demostrártelo.


	141. Ninguno de dos

Se puso en marcha hacia su garaje para de forma inútil evadirse de sus problemas. Yaiza no le había confirmado ni denegado nada de lo que le había dicho, siendo su silencio la única respuesta que obtuvo tras sincerarse ante ella.

En Red Bull había trabajo que hacer. Demasiado para todo el tiempo que sentía que perdía pensando en cosas que no tenían nada que hacer con su coche. Se sentía más tranquilo consigo mismo tras haber hablado con Yaiza, dándole las gracias por el último empujón a Dani en cuanto pasó por su lado. Lo hizo con un simple gesto de su mano en su nuca, acompañándolo de una leve sonrisa cuando pasaba por su garaje para salir del Pit Lane a última hora de la tarde.

Regresaba al hotel para intentar descansar, viendo con buenos ojos el dejarse caer en su cama y no salir de ella hasta que hubiesen pasado días. No bajó a cenar, pese a las llamadas constantes de Kimi para hacerle ir a ello. Se sentía mal al no responderle. Ya no sólo por las intenciones de su amigo en ayudarle, sino porque sabía que Kimi seguramente también necesitaba desahogarse respecto a sus problemas. Pensar en ello le hacía recordar que Dani le había contado la verdad al respecto, lo que le dejaba en una posición de secretismo que empezaba a odiar entre Sandra y Kimi. Había conseguido mantener su secreto frente a Yaiza, pero ahora sentía que engañaba a Kimi al no decirle nada. Sin embargo tampoco quería traicionar a Sandra y a cuales fuesen sus intenciones.

A sus comeduras de cabeza se le añadieron los ruidos de su estómago suplicándole comida. Le dolía el cuerpo y volvía a torturarle la cabeza. Mientras se levantaba a primera hora de la mañana para darse una ducha recordaba que no es que no hubiese cenado, sino que tampoco había comido.

Los mareos con los que su cuerpo le avisaba de que no estaba bien ya eran costumbre. Ni se preocupaba en agarrarse a ningún lado para evitar caerse redondo al suelo. El frío de la ducha consiguió calmar esa sensación de debilidad mientras que entretenía a su cabeza con más torturas. Seguía necesitando hablar con Yaiza, pero esta vez necesitaba más escucharla a ella que dejarse escuchar. Sentía que había echado de menos muchas cosas en el día anterior cuando llegó a Lotus para hablar con ella. Se había conformado hasta ese momento con haber visto a la chica dispuesta a escucharle, aunque a esas alturas eso era algo inútil al recordar que ella no se había pronunciado en ningún momento.

No quería aferrarse a sus discusiones, a lo que pudiesen decir en caliente ninguno de los dos, ni siquiera para bien. Necesitaba más que nunca que Yaiza le dijese cómo veía todo aquello, esperando aunque fuese una verdad dolorosa que al menos aclarase sus miles de dudas, las cuales se afianzaban con el paso de las horas.

Tenía miedo de decírselo a Kimi, de confirmarle que cada vez sentía conocerla menos al sentirse tan distante. Esperaba que como su amigo le dijo todo fuese a causa del momento que vivían, deseando que en el momento menos pensado todo diese un giro hasta su situación pasada en donde apenas dejarían de sonreírse llenando su cupo de felicidad. Ahora sin embargo veía una simple sonrisa como un tesoro al que no podía llegar por no tener un mapa que ella escondía bajo llave.

Se sentía el principal culpable de no tener acceso a ello, pero tampoco sabía cómo pedírselo. Había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano. Esperaba hablar, como esperaba hacía días. Hablar las cosas, ver lo bueno y lo malo que había dejado todo aquello a lo que estaba dispuesto a olvidar si ella aceptaba. Y por un momento sintió que esa conversación era posible. La vio entrar por la puerta del buffet, en donde él llevaba ya un rato ahogado en su propio lamento. Sabía que ella le había visto a él porque llevaban segundos sin ser capaces de desviar su mirada, y aun así sentía que no daba con él en la distancia y que él no daba con ella.

Kimi iba a su lado. Había intentado hablar con la chica al ir a buscarle, pero Yaiza parecía no querer sacar nada en relación al día anterior. Algo que le inquietaba de tal forma que alargaba lo más que podía su llegada a la mesa de Sebastian, a la cual ella se dirigía de forma directa. Sebastian dudó en si levantarse con su llegada, como si se tratase de una cena de gala, limitándose por sus dudas a echarse hacia atrás en la silla y dejar espacio a lo que ella pudiese hacer. Pero se limitó a tomar asiento a su lado.

-          Hola…-usó una voz calmada, con un ligero tono de amabilidad. Él asintió con media sonrisa demasiado fingida.

-          Hola.-Kimi no había llegado con ella, prefiriendo ir a por el desayuno con tal de no verles discutir en caso de que lo hicieran. Ambos se miraban, pero no se encontraban.- ¿Cómo estás?-la chica se encogió de hombros imitando su sonrisa.

-          Mejor…-él asintió.

-          Me alegro.

-          ¿Tú estás mejor?-se había prometido no mentirla nunca más, y negó demostrándoselo.

-          En absoluto.-la chica volvió a sonreír antes de coger la mano de Sebastian y acariciarla.

-          Hoy hay que volver al trabajo.-sabía a lo que hacía referencia, por lo que asintió.- No tenemos que dejar que esto vaya a más, Seb…

-          Lo sé.

-          No sé qué tenemos que hacer para ello, pero estoy dispuesta a cualquier cosa.-seguía sonriéndole, aunque él no tenía ya fuerzas ni para fruncir el ceño por su sorpresa. No sabía a qué se refería, ya casi no la entendía al hablar, y mucho menos cuando le sonreía y acariciaba de esa forma. Todas sus dudas se multiplicaron otra vez cuando Yaiza se acercó a él para besarle. No pudo corresponderla en ningún momento, perdido entre la situación sin saber regresar a su lugar de origen.- Olvidémonos de todo, por favor.-le pedía hacer algo que él necesitaba también conseguir, pero de nuevo ella quería llevar caminos diferentes. Sebastian seguía necesitando hablar, y como ya se había dicho, necesitando escucharla a ella. Desahogarse juntos, aclararlo todo. Pero ella quería pasarlo todo por alto hasta llegar a ese momento en el que ambos hubiesen superado todo aquello. Y él lo veía imposible. Pero nuevamente se veía incapaz de decírselo.

-          E-es un poco difícil, así de repente…-opinaba como podía, temiendo que cualquier comentario pudiese ofenderla. Ella sonrió otra vez con la misma calma y pena.

-          Hay que intentarlo ¿No?-volvió a besarle, haciendo que ahora ni siquiera sus labios le trajesen recuerdos. Fue a asentirla, sólo por evitar cualquier final negativo para aquella conversación, aunque la presencia de Kimi lo evitó.

-          He traído un surtido general.-venía cargado de platos, haciendo que Yaiza se separase de Sebastian para intentar ayudarle a ponerlos.

-          Wow, magdalenas ¿Puedo robar alguna?-Kimi miraba atónito a un Lewis que aparecía por el lado cogiendo sin esperar respuesta bollos de uno de sus platos. Kimi se giró al sentir más gente admirando su elección culinaria, quedándose de piedra al ver a Sandra y Dani allí, como si nada pasase.

-          Yo quiero croissants.-El australiano buscaba dicha pieza entre las cosas de la mesa, tomando asiento al igual que el resto. Kimi fue el último en apalancarse. Nadie dijo nada durante unos segundos en los que se dedicaron a pensar en lo que estaba pasando. Sebastian había dejado a un lado lo ocurrido con Yaiza, a lo que no quería hacerle frente delante de tanta gente para asombrarse por el comportamiento de Dani y Sandra respecto a Kimi, que compartía su indignación con él sin dejar de mirarles. Por su parte, los cuatro recién llegados observaban de reojo a la pareja protagonista de todos los desastres de la semana.

-          ¿Qué tal estáis?-Dani se ofrecía a recibir los golpes y miradas por haberse encargado de realizar la pregunta. Yaiza miró a Sebastian, volviendo a mostrar media sonrisa tímida. Él no sabía qué hacer.

-          Mejor…-no se mostró muy confiada al decirlo, haciendo que Sebastian al menos agradeciese que no mintiese por su parte tras él haber dicho que había empeorado.

-          ¿Qué te dijo Britta?-Sandra posaba su mano en la de Sebastian mostrándole algo de ánimo que ahora mismo no necesitaba. Estaba tan perdido entre unas cosas y otras que no sentía ganas de hablar de nada. Aun así agradeció el gesto.

-          N-nada, nada. Nada que no supiésemos. No se puede evitar, ya está, eso es todo.-se acercó hacia la mesa para coger su vaso de zumo y bebérselo de un trago.

-          Estas cosas son así, en estos mundillos poco se puede hacer contra la prensa.-intervino Yaiza.

-          Bueno… Pues entonces para qué comerse la cabeza ¿No? –Sandra seguía intentando animar. Yaiza asentía, mirando al chico que seguía sin mostrar demasiado.

-          No queda otra que sacarle el lado positivo a las cosas.-Yaiza se expresaba y hablaba más de lo esperado, hasta Kimi se daba cuenta de eso mientras la observaba esperando encontrar su debilidad.

-          ¿Qué lado positivo le sacas tú?-decidió provocarla con una pregunta que a simple vista no le causaba mayor preocupación. Hizo amago de reír, descolocando por completo a Sebastian.

-          No sé. No se puede hacer nada contra ello, y a mí me da igual lo que digan de mí, así que ¿Yo que sé? Es lo que le dije a Seb hace días cuando las vi por primera vez: si lo sé no me hago fotos yo, sabiendo que me iban a hacer un álbum ellos…-rió y algunos de la mesa la siguieron, ofendiendo de forma descontrolada a un Sebastian que sólo encontraba apoyo en la expresión petrificada de Kimi.

-          Yo no le encuentro nada positivo.-el alemán comentó, temiendo cualquier reacción de la chica que ya sin saber si para su desgracia o disfrute no era la esperada.

-          Oh, venga, no seas así, algunas son hasta bonitas.-volvían a reír, y Sebastian volvía a marearse. No podía estar hablando en serio, ni con tanta naturalidad como si de verdad creyese lo que decía. Miraba a Kimi esperando que este le explicase si Yaiza había comentado algo antes de ir al buffet, pero el finlandés mostraba la misma preocupación hacia su comportamiento que él. Pasaron los minutos mientras todos desayunaban y Sebastian asumía que volvería a estar sin comer unas horas más. Sólo bebía sin parar, esperando que eso le ayudase a no caer derrumbado en cualquier lugar si la chica volvía a hacer un comentario similar al realizado minutos atrás.- ¿Vamos yendo? Supuestamente Aline me espera hoy en el box.-

Ahora comentaba en voz baja a Sebastian, que asentía sin mucha confianza a la chica. Yaiza se despidió de los demás anunciando la marcha de ambos, haciendo dudar a Kimi en si debía ir con ellos o no con tal de evitar cualquier cosa. Decidió dejarles marchar, aunque él se puso en pie a los pocos minutos para ir a su cuarto antes de imitar su ruta. Y Sebastian hubiese preferido su presencia.

-          ¿Estás bien?-Yaiza le preguntaba en el minibús. Él no supo qué contestar.

-          ¿De verdad piensas lo que has dicho en la mesa?-lo preguntaba de buenas, y ella sonreía aceptándolo así.

-          Sí, bueno, no nos queda otra que hacer eso.-A Sebastian se le ocurrían otras opciones aparte de la de ver aquellas imágenes como un álbum de verano. Entre ellas, las de hablar las cosas de una forma civilizada, algo a lo que no habían tenido oportunidad.

-          Yai, a mí me preocupa…-la chica sonrió negando, dándole un beso de nuevo.

-          Lo sé, pero poco a poco, tú lo dijiste.-recordaba todo lo que había dicho, y por ningún lado entendía que ella lo aceptase de esa forma. Aun así volvía a repetirse lo mismo que se repetía el último fin de semana.

No quería discutir con Yaiza, no por algo en lo que ella volvía a tomar la decisión por ambos. Y ahora entendía por qué no podía decírselo. Ella volvía a no darse cuenta de lo mucho que le afectaba, y sentía que si se lo negaba volvería a estallar todo, aceptando su dolor como algo individual con tal de no verla llorar más. Pero se ahogaba por dentro.

Habían salido ya del minibús, y Yaiza se le había abrazado por el lado para andar juntos antes de separarse y esconderse en sus jornadas laborales. Le hablaba de cosas ajenas a todo lo ocurrido, llevando a rajatabla su idea de dejar todo en el pasado mientras él buscaba dejarse llevar por sus comentarios e imitarla. Le hablaba de su trabajo en Lotus y de las pocas ganas que tenía de ver a su nueva jefa. Agarraba su mano por encima del hombro, sonriéndola con timidez a las cosas que más tranquilidad le daban de todo lo que le decía. Buscaba llenarse de esa confianza que ella tenía para creérselo, pero todo era más difícil de lo que parecía. Miraba al frente, topándose con una imagen común en su día a día pero que ese viernes le parecía inaceptable. Varios fotógrafos se mantenían a unos cuantos metros de distancia enfocándoles, capturando momentos que ya habrían capturado otras veces pero que esos días eran más noticia. Sintió que le temblaba el pulso, otra vez dejándose invadir por el mareo que ahora se intensificaba por su falta de alimento. No pudo evitar renunciar coger la mano de la chica mucho más tiempo, retirándola de entre sus dedos tan rápido como ella le miraba atónita.

-          ¿Qué pasa?-la sonrisa que le había causado el ver que Sebastian la hablaba sin discutir ese día y que aceptaba sus ideas se fue debilitando poco a poco, acompañando el regreso de su gesto serio el hecho de que el chico mirase a todos lados menos a ella.

-          Nada.

-          Ya, seguro.-se cruzó de brazos de forma descuidada, mirando al lado opuesto en el que se encontraba él, que se quedaba petrificado.

-          Te he dicho que nada, no sé por qué te cuesta tanto creerme…-no podía evitar ofenderse después de todo.

-          Porque estoy acostumbrada a tus _nada_ s últimamente y nunca son precisamente nada.-Sebastian hizo una mueca de desesperación, y ella no le insistió, pero no tardó en descubrir el motivo de su giro de actitud al ver frente a ellos a varios fotógrafos enfocándoles. Miró al suelo y abrió varias veces la boca esperando que su paciencia la impidiese hablar, pero esta no fue lo suficientemente veloz.- ¿Aún vas a seguir con el tema de las fotos?-Sebastian no entendía cómo hablaba de aquello como si fuese algo de un pasado lejano, y que el chico no la reprochase la pregunta en el acto ayudó a Yaiza a comprobar su respuesta. Él la miró sin decir nada y a continuación negó decepcionado.- No me lo puedo creer.

-          Asume que no le damos la misma importancia.-recomendaba con rabia.

-          Asume que eres famoso y que trabajo contigo.-reprochó ella, y se miraron sin querer hablar durante unos segundos.- No sé hasta qué punto vas a seguir con esto.-él frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Seguir con qué?

-          Con querer huir a cada rato de los focos. No se van a ir ¿Sabes? Saben que estamos juntos, que no nos pillen de la mano o algo no va a cambiar que la gente ya lo sepa.

-          Si ya lo saben no necesitan verlo cada rato.-ninguno entendía la actitud del otro. Sebastian volvía a mostrar su rabia al hecho de ser fotografiado, y ella ya no ocultaba la suya bajo una sonrisa de felicidad poco sincera. Aprovechó que entraron al hospitality de Red Bull para ausentarse del principal problema del chico y mirarle de forma directa, esperando que todo fuese producto de su imaginación.

-          ¿Me estás diciendo que no me vas ni a mirar cuando haya alguien delante no vaya a ser que te hagan una puta foto?-habló demasiado alto, esperando que el chico se girase y dejase de andar tan rápido, pero consiguió que todo el personal de la sala les mirase. Sebastian, que había accedido a darse media vuelta, la miraba con rabia por su poca discreción, una rabia que ya le había terminado de poseer del todo. Volvió a girarse y ella le siguió hacia el pequeño cuarto del chico en la segunda planta. Sebastian se dejó caer sobre la incómoda camilla.

-          No te he dicho eso.-respondió finalmente.- Sólo digo que no quiero salir en fotos contigo. Creía que era algo que te había dejado ya claro.-el gesto de ella le confirmó que se había explicado mal otra vez y apenas tardó unos segundos en volver a intentarlo.- Me refiero a que no me gusta que se difunda lo que hago o dejo de hacer en mi vida privada, sea contigo o con mi hermano, me da igual, no me gusta. Te lo digo por enésima vez. Y con mi hermano es fácil, porque apenas se sabe de él, pero tú perteneces a este mundo también.

-          Entonces tengo el mismo derecho que tú a decidir si quiero que se me fotografíe o no ¿No crees?-él la miró atónito.

-          ¿Te gusta? Salir en cada lado, digo.-preguntaba indignado.

-          Ni me gusta ni me disgusta, me da completamente igual, yo también te lo repito. Lo que no voy a hacer es ponerme a lloriquear como tú y esperar que se olviden de nosotros. Te recuerdo de nuevo que lo sabe todo el mundo.

-          Y te recuerdo que si ya lo sabe todo el mundo no necesitan verlo más.-ella se mordió el labio.

-          La cosa es que yo si te beso no es para que ellos lo sepan o lo dejen de saber, sino porque quiero besarte. Se trata de eso, de besar si quieres besar o de dar la mano si quieres dar la jodida mano, no de ir pensando en si te van a ver o no.

-          La cosa –volvía a imitarla- es que yo no quiero que me vean dándote la jodida mano, porque no me gusta que me vean haciendo algo que no sea pilotar un puto coche, Yai.-se levantó de la camilla aguantando su enfado bajo las palabras. Ella mordía su labio de nuevo con más enfado.

-          Pues ya eres mayorcito para saber que si quieren te pueden ver hasta durmiendo. Y que eres una imagen pública, por ley tienen derecho a ello.-él frunció el ceño y se giró antes de volver a ella.

-          ¿Me estás diciendo que les das la razón?-ella cogió aire y cerró los ojos.- ¿Que tienen derecho dices?-rió con rabia.- ¿Qué coño pensáis los periodistas, Yai? ¿Qué tenéis en la cabeza?

-          No me hables así.-le exigió, y él se mordió el labio ahora para no contestarla en el acto.- No recuerdo haberte dicho que esté de acuerdo con ello ¿Eh? Sólo te he dicho cómo son las cosas. Si quieren, pueden. Y tú no puedes rechistar.-él rió con ironía.

-          Que no puedo, dices.-ella asintió.- Creo que puedo rechistar lo que me de la gana.

-          Cierto, poder puedes, pero no sirve de nada. Ellos van a seguir ahí. Por mucho que lloriquees.-Sebastian era ahora el que se mordía el labio debido al último comentario.

-          Pues no van a tener nada que fotografiar.-se volvió a dejar caer sobre la camilla, y el largo silencio que provocó su respuesta le hizo llevar las manos a la cabeza para masajear su pelo en busca de tranquilidad. No quería mirarla, y ella le suplicaba con los ojos que lo hiciese en el acto para no pensar en sus últimas palabras. Él resopló.- No quería decir eso.

-          Yo creo que sí.-fue rápida en responderle, y Sebastian se tomó otro rato en silencio para pensar su respuesta.

-          Sólo digo que si puedo evitar que hagan esas fotos, lo evitaré.-ella asintió cruzada de brazos con una mueca que mostraba su aguante para no llorar.

-          ¿Qué pretendes hacer? Porque te recuerdo que nos pasamos frente a las cámaras las 24 horas del día.-él negó.

-          En eso te equivocas.-ahora era Yaiza la que reía con ironía.- Yai, apenas estamos de cara a nadie, y cuando lo estamos, pues… Estamos trabajando, no sé. Y ahora ni trabajamos juntos.

-          Para estar trabajando y para ser tan poco tiempo te he visto ya unas cuantas veces echarme de tu lado.-reprochó. Él ni siquiera la respondió con algo que la contradijese, pese a que en el entorno laboral sólo había sido esa vez.

La ausencia de palabras por parte de ambos comenzó a alargarse en el tiempo, y ninguno de los dos encontraba una solución a aquella discusión. Desde que habían salido del buffet, Sebastian sentía que no iban bien las cosas. El aguantar callado otra vez le pasaba factura, haciéndole perder la cordura poco a poco al sentirse otra vez estúpido por no haber cortado todo de raíz. Yaiza por su parte le miraba encontrando en él otra persona diferente a la del día anterior. No veía al Sebastian que quería no discutir, arreglar las cosas y superar sus problemas con la prensa. Veía de nuevo al chico que se volvía loco al ver un foco apuntándole.

Guardaban silencio, y Sebastian no podía evitar recordar su conversación con Kimi respecto a su relación con Yaiza, y sabía que esta había estado rondándole la cabeza cada vez que la veía desde entonces. Porque cada vez más sentía que no la conocía. Pero cada vez más sentía que no quería perderla. Y negaba intentando ver lo que Kimi le suplicaba no hacer como su única solución, y pese a que lo intentaba con esmero, sus palabras hablaban por él sin que Sebastian pudiese tomar partida.

-          Creo que vamos muy deprisa…-Yaiza temía por encima de todo cualquier conversación con él que llevase a ese punto, siendo por eso por lo que había decidido hacer un esfuerzo de pasar todo por alto desde esa mañana. Se mordía el labio de nuevo aguantando la respiración y el inminente llanto. No le respondió, y como hizo él anteriormente, se tomó su tiempo para pensar qué decir. Sebastian alzó la mirada del suelo a ella para exigirla una respuesta que no le hiciese sentirse así de mal, y sin embargo sólo la encontraba a ella derrotada apoyada a la pared, mirando a la nada.- Yai—

-          Desde cuándo no querer que te hagan fotos significa ir deprisa.-él no sabía cómo responder.- Te juro que no le veo relación.-su voz apenas podía pronunciar las palabras en el mismo tono debido al aguante de su llanto. Él volvía a mirar al suelo.

-          No sé si quiero que la gente de por hecho que tengo pareja, no al menos tan pronto.-ella frunció el ceño y separo sus brazos indignada.

-          ¿Dar por hecho? Pensaba que tenías pareja, Seb.

-          Ya, joder—

-          No, joder, no. ¿Qué coño te pasa? Qué coño tienen que dar por hecho si la realidad es que la tienes. Hace un mes no te preocupaba tanto.-pese a que una lágrima recorría su mejilla, su voz se llenó de fuerza.- Hace un mes veías fotos de los dos por el Paddock y no pasaba nada, no huías de mí, ni me echabas.

-          Hace un mes era diferente—

-          ¿Ah sí? Dime en qué.-le retaba.

-          Hace un mes eran sólo fotos en mi lugar de trabajo, Yai, joder, ahora la gente habla, cada vez más, hacen reportajes intentando hundirte a ti y hundirme a mí, y no lo soporto.-hablaba con rabia y gesticulaba con las manos buscando explicarse mejor.

-          Hace un mes la gente hablaba igual, de hecho de mi hablaban bastante mal, tanto como ahora, no sé si te acuerdas de cómo me ponían en—

-          ¡Entonces por qué coño sigues defendiéndolo!- se levantó cada vez más nervioso.

-          ¡No estoy defendiendo nada!-buscaba alzar la voz más que él, y Sebastian se negaba a entrar en ese juego.- Mira, no te digo que no estés en tu jodido derecho a lamentarte por salir en fotos, pero eres un piloto de Fórmula y deberías acostumbrarte de una vez ¿Sabes? Y más cuando a la única a la que insultan de lo lindo y llaman distracción es a mí.

-          Precisamente por eso deberías estar de mi lado.

-          ¡Seb, para! ¡¿Qué coño te hace pensar que no lo esté?! ¡Sólo te estoy diciendo que no voy a dejar de hacer lo que hago por los putos periodistas!-volvía a alzar su voz, y él volvía a coger aire para no seguir esa senda, manteniendo unos segundos el silencio.- Qué coño te hace pensar que esto es ir deprisa.-quería regresar a ese tema, intrigada por no encontrar relación entre sus excusas. Sebastian le daba vueltas a todo, y buscaba la forma de entrelazar sus dos puntos de vista de forma que ella pudiese entenderlos. Se tomaba su tiempo, analizando cada palabra que pudiese decir en su cabeza, buscando no ofenderla por enésima vez.

-          No sé si quiero que nos vean como pareja.-ella se cruzaba de brazos esperando la continuación de su explicación.- No sé cómo explicártelo, porque sinceramente no sé ni explicármelo a mí mismo. Sólo sé que esto es lo que siento. No es que no quiera que me vean contigo por ser tú, Yai, no es eso, en absoluto. Es el hecho de que me vean con pareja. Hasta hace unos meses no era más que un piloto, y ahora me siguen en vacaciones. No sé, joder.-se dejó caer de nuevo en el colchón y llevó las manos al pelo otra vez para recorrerlo buscando calma. Ella asintió con cautela, buscándole el sentido a sus palabras, el que él no podía darle.

-          Supongo que piensas que lo nuestro no es tanto como para que la gente lo llame relación.-él la miró extrañado, sin comprenderla del todo.- Que la palabra pareja o novia es algo demasiado serio para lo que crees que tenemos nosotros viendo cómo estamos, y que el hecho de que la gente lo sepa significa que estás en una situación que tal vez no quieres.-tragó saliva y esperó unos segundos antes de negar por culpa de la decisión con la que ella parecía adentrarse en su mente.

-          No sé si es eso.-ella se mordió el labio otra vez y ahora no buscaba alargar un silencio.

-          Es gracioso ¿Sabes? Que después de todo lo que nos ha pasado estos meses me vengas diciendo que no soy suficiente como para que me vean como tu novia.-él negó.

-          Yai, no he dicho eso en ningún momento.

-          Entonces haz el favor de decirme por qué no quieres que me vean como tu novia.

-          Porque no quiero que simplemente me relacionen con nadie ¿No lo entiendes? Sólo quiero ser un puto piloto, no un tío con pareja y familia que—

-          ¿Tantas ganas tienes de mantener tu soltería?-cada vez hablaba más cabreada, y él no sabía controlar su rabia frente a sus intentos de grito.

-          Basta. Por favor.-la suplicaba.- Lo estás estropeando todo ¿Sabes?-ella le miró boquiabierta.- Te estoy diciendo que no es por ti, deja de decir una y otra vez que es por ti, por favor. Quiero ser un simple piloto, no un piloto con novia, amigos, familia o vacaciones en Cancún, no quiero nada de eso. Sólo quiero ser un simple piloto de Fórmula 1.

-          Dime qué coño hacemos entonces.-se cruzó de brazos por enésima vez, sin querer recibir de nuevo cualquier cosa que él pudiese decirla.- Porque creo que es un poco difícil tener pareja siendo famoso y no querer que te vean con ella.-Sebastian resopló y bajó el rostro hacia el suelo, y pasó sus manos por la cara esperando que allí estas no empezasen a temblar.- Cómo pretendes que no vayamos deprisa –dijo con retintín- según tú.-Sebastian la miró suplicándola que parase con esa actitud, pero Yaiza se mostró reacia a ello. El chico cogió aire de nuevo y miró a un lado antes de encararse a ella de nuevo. Y asumió que su amigo le mataría después de aquella conversación con Yaiza.

-          Creo que deberíamos darnos un poco de margen.-ella le miró tan sorprendida como asustada.

-          ¿P-perdón?-él volvió a resoplar, disgustado consigo mismo.

-          No lo sé.-se tomó otro largo silencio para pensar.- Que lo nuestro sea algo público me asusta ¿Vale? No sé por qué, pero estoy acojonado de que todo sea tan oficial.

-          ¿Oficial?-apenas podía hablar.- ¿Qué coño quieres decir, Seb?  Que yo sepa esto no necesita de oficialidad. Nosotros ni siquiera tenemos una jodida fecha. Simplemente estamos juntos. ¿Acaso es eso lo que te acojona?-él resopló otra vez, cada vez más agobiado.

-          No lo sé.-repitió, y ella le dio la espalda llevándose las manos al inicio de su pelo, retirándoselo hacia atrás de la frente. Cerraba los ojos a la vez que regresaba las manos a su cadera.- Lo último que quiero es que pienses que es por ti.-ella rió y se giró hacia él de nuevo.

-          ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Porque si lo estás haciendo—

-          Yai, ellos –dijo en referencia a los periodistas.- son mi puto problema, no tú.-se levantó de nuevo hacia ella.- Me llenan de dudas respecto a todo. Respecto a mi vida, a la de ambos, a nuestra relación… A todo, porque todos pueden hablar de ello y yo no quiero eso. Por favor, has de entenderlo, odio que me persigan, que saquen cada cosa que hago, y bastante tenía cuando estaba solo, ahora no quiero que saquen lo que hacemos o dejamos de hacer juntos. No me siento cómodo, no me gusta, lo detesto, y me acojona que todo el mundo pueda ver lo que hago o no contigo. No estoy preparado para que me vean como alguien con pareja. Cuando me pillaron con Hanna a poco más acabo en un psicólogo, y eso que no estábamos juntos ni de lejos -ella asintió con ironía, sin retirar las manos de su cadera.

-          Entonces dime qué hacemos.-insistió, y esta vez él fue mucho más rápido en responder que las otras veces.

-          Q-quiero que nos tomemos un tiempo.-ella negó a los segundos no como respuesta a su oferta, sino por no entender cómo habían llegado a eso.- No quiero dejarlo.-aclaró, y ella volvió a ahora a asentir con la misma ironía que antes.- Yai, no es eso.

-          Dar tiempo siempre ha sido sinónimo de dejarlo, no sé si lo sabes.

-          Por eso te estoy diciendo que no quiero dejarlo.

-          Entonces creo que no estás entendiendo—

-          La que no lo entiendes eres tú.-buscaba hablar con ella sin malos modales y esperaba que ella siguiese con él ese camino.- No quiero dejarlo contigo, te quiero y eso no ha cambiado en ningún momento, ni por ellos ni por nada, pero necesito tiempo. Todo esto de estar de cara al mundo puede conmigo. Me hace dudar de todo, y no vengo de una buena racha.-pausó.- Siento que ahora sólo tenemos cosas por las que discutir, t-te miro y siento que no te conozco, y sé que tú me miras sintiendo lo mismo porque tú misma dices que no entiendes nada de lo que estoy haciendo.-repitió la pausa.- N-no sé si ha sido el verano, o que hemos empezado con lo nuestro demasiado bien para lo que esperábamos ambos, p-pero siento que el ir tan deprisa no nos hace bien. Ha llegado un punto en el que yo he explotado, desde que fuimos a Finlandia no he podido dejar de darle vueltas al hecho de que estuviésemos tan bien, y desde entonces todo han sido problemas. Tal vez no para ti, pero yo no he parado de ver inconvenientes al estar bien de verdad. S-será lo de que no pensabas en mí o será que soy yo el que se guarda demasiado las cosas para no discutir, no lo sé, t-te lo juro que no sé nada ahora mismo, pero sé que no estamos bien y que lo de las fotos ha terminado sacando todo fuera, me ha hecho explotar y a la vez tú pretendes no darle importancia a nada. No sé si ahora soy yo el que no piensa en ti y tú eres la que prefieres guardarte todo para no estar mal, pero sea como sea no se puede seguir así, y yo necesito tiempo para pensar en ello. Para ver si esto va a solucionarse o asumir que no y que en realidad es que somos así y tenemos que acostumbrarnos.-hundida, volvió a asentir de la misma con la misma ausencia de cordura.- Deberías entenderme, tú me lo estuviste pidiendo durante una época.-fue poseída por la sorpresa, sobre todo después de repetirse en su cabeza todo lo que el chico había dicho previamente.

-          D-dime que no me estás comparando ambas situaciones, porque entonces desisto de esta conversación, Seb.

-          Creo que no hay tantas diferencias.

-          Cuando yo te lo pedí no estábamos juntos. Ni siquiera nos habíamos liado y ni siquiera nos hablábamos apenas. Ahora como tú dices tenemos algo oficial, te asuste o no, así que no me compares. No se te ocurra compararme ambas cosas.-él aguardó en silencio varios segundos.

-          Necesito pensar sobre todo esto.

-          Sobre qué.-buscaba especificaciones. No le servían las palabras que se repetían en su cabeza.

-          Sobre hasta dónde estamos llegando con lo nuestro. Más que hasta dónde, cómo estamos llegando.-se lo repetía como podía y ella no sabía dónde meterse.- Estoy tan agobiado que siento que no te conozco, y eso te juro que es lo que más loco me está volviendo. Esta mañana apareces diciendo que vas a hacer como que no ha pasado nada, y te juro que no lo entiendo. Te miro estos días y es como si no te viese, y sé que es por culpa del agobio que tengo encima, y que como digo tú seguro que piensas igual de mí, pero necesito deshacerme de esta ansiedad.-pausó.-Nunca he sabido explicarme bien en estos temas…-Yaiza rió con rabia.

-          Creo que lo estás dejando bastante claro.

-          Por tu reacción sé que no.-no quiso indagar en su explicación, pretendiendo aceptarla tal cual con tal de olvidarse de todo aquello. Se giró hacia él de nuevo.

-          Dime entonces cómo nos damos este jodido tiempo.-hablaba con la rabia de los dos mientras Sebastian se mantenía lo más calmado que podía asumiendo que no había encontrado otra solución a su problema que aquella.

-          No lo sé, nunca he hecho esto antes.-la chica rió de nuevo.

-          Vaya, me esperaba que fueses un experto.-Sebastian seguía evitando entrar al trapo de los comentarios burlescos.

-          No quiero dejarlo.-insistió.

-          No es compatible una cosa con la otra.-él frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Qué?-ella se mostraba intacta.- ¿Quieres dejarlo?-se encogió de hombros.

-          Yo no quiero nada de esto, eres tú el que buscas darnos tiempo. Tú sabrás lo que haces.

-          Esto es cosa de dos.-reprochaba.

-          No, Seb. No me vengas con tus ideas de fantasía de que las cosas de los dos las decidimos entre los dos.–rió- Dices que yo he tomado decisiones por los dos cuando siempre he pensado que era entre ambos. Me lo has echado todo en cara en vez de pararte a hablar en su momento. Pues bien, esto es cosa tuya. No es de los dos. Yo lo único que pinto aquí es aceptar lo que tú decidas hacer, porque no puedo llevar una relación conmigo misma.

-          Te he dicho mil veces que no quiero dejarlo.-cogía más aire de la cuenta para no explotar contra ella y su cabezonería frente a sus intenciones por hablar con calma.- Sólo busco ir más despacio, que ambos, no sólo yo, analicemos esto.

-          Yo no tengo que analizar nada, eres tú el que estás acojonado y el que das por hecho el cómo me siento—

-          Creo que sí tienes mucho que analizar.-ella le miró sorprendida.- Yo no voy a cambiar este punto de vista que tengo sobre la… fama, o lo que sea. Voy a seguir explotando cada vez que me vea en una foto, y más si salgo contigo en ella o con alguien de mi familia. Y está claro que tú no soportas que lo haga. Al igual que no pareces no soportar otras cosas.-le miraba anonadada.- No quiero que me vuelvas a hacer un regalo como el de la suit, de hecho no quiero que me vuelvas a hacer regalos, sean como sean.-pausó, mirándola.- Y no quiero que decidas evitar hablar de las cosas. Quiero que hablemos de lo que nos influye el tema del dinero, los regalos, lo que sea, quiero que hablemos de la vida pública que tendriamos que llevar, que hablemos de la toma de decisiones sean tuyas, mías o de los dos. Quiero hablar las cosas, aunque no me salga a mí, quiero que tú colabores y me animes a ello. No que te lo guardes, finjas estar bien, y estropear aún más lo que yo ya he estropeado callándome.-pausó.- Creo que hay muchísimas cosas que ambos necesitamos analizar, no sólo yo, Yai, y tú eres la primera que has de entender que yo no voy a—

-          ¿Pretendes que sea yo la que te deje a ti o algo?-él resopló.

-          No voy a repetir que no quiero dejarlo porque creo que lo he dicho suficientes veces, así que por favor deja de actuar como una niña e intenta—

-          No se te ocurra decirme eso. No después de lo que me estás haciendo.-la miraba sin gesto.- Me estás diciendo que después de todo, después de los mil problemas que hemos tenido, de lo que pasó en Australia, en Miami, en Barcelona, en Mónaco, en Mallorca, en Canadá, después de los mil sitios en los que hemos estado quieres darte tiempo conmigo porque no te gusta salir en fotos. Porque tú mismo has dicho que si no llega a ser por las fotos seguramente no habrías explotado y seguirías callándote todo.-él fue a intentar aclarar eso último pero ni ella ni su llanto le dejaron.- Yo no tengo absolutamente nada de que analizar. Llevo queriendo estar contigo desde el primer día, aunque tú no te lo creas por todo lo que ha pasado hasta que hemos podido estar juntos. Me da igual que choquemos por temas de dinero, contaba con ello desde el día que te conocí y sabía que tarde o temprano tendríamos que ponernos unos límites hasta que viésemos que lo nuestro iba lo suficientemente en serio.-pausó levemente para tomar aire.- M-me da igual que hayas estallado ahora por las fotos y me hayas echado en cara mil cosas. Me da igual porque aunque no quiera hablarlo, lo único que pretendo es darnos un puto respiro estos días para poder tranquilizarnos y poder sentarnos a hablar con calma cuando se pueda. Ver de una vez si de verdad soy tan egocéntrica en la relación y paso de ti o si tú vives tan acojonado por discutir que no vas a decir nunca nada de nada que te moleste. Me da igual todo porque para mí son cosas completamente normales en una relación y contaba con todas ellas desde el día en el que sentí que tú y yo podíamos estar juntos. Así que no, no tengo nada que analizar, me da completamente igual que no te guste que invadan tu privacidad en el sentido de que no voy a dejar de querer estar contigo por eso. Pero está claro que tú te preocupas tanto por el tema que, después de todo, quieres aún pensarte si quieres estar conmigo, porque es un tema tan jodidamente preocupante para ti que te hace dudar de todo lo demás. Y si yo intento pasarlo todo por alto es porque me muero de ganas de estar contigo, y yo soy capaz de pasar todo por alto y de ignorar todo con tal de estar contigo y de estar bien.-puso final a su discurso pero no a sus lágrimas, y él no sabía qué decir para solucionar ese nuevo problema.

-          No quiero dejarlo…-insistió a los segundos, y ella esta vez se mantuvo calmada junto a su llanto frente a él.- Te juro que no, sólo busco tiempo para asumir todo esto y asumir que no va a cambiar.

-          ¿Y de cuánto tiempo estamos hablando, Seb? ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para asumir algo que sabemos todos? Porque creo que ambos nos hemos tomado mucho tiempo para pensar entre una cosa u otra a lo largo de este año como para ahora perder el tiempo con esto.-él asintió asumiendo la realidad de sus palabras, y a continuación negó y se encogió de hombros en respuesta a su pregunta.

-          No lo sé. Supongo que el necesario, por mucho que sea. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que puedo con esto.-ella asintió y rió por lo bajo.

-          Me hace gracia que apenas tardases un día en regresar a mí cuando te enteraste de lo de Lewis, y que ahora sin embargo pretendas tomarte la vida entera para decidir si vas a soportar la fama o tu pánico a ella hará que se tambalee todo a tu alrededor.

-          No voy a tomarme la vida, Yai, sólo quiero asumir que la vida es lo que quiero tomarme contigo.-las lágrimas de la chica dejaron de brotar por sus ojos, manteniéndose en el interior de su cuerpo tan petrificadas como su dueña.- No quiero dejarlo, Yai. Eso es lo último que quiero. Por eso necesito tiempo.-Yaiza sintió la enésima punzada en el pecho al oír su voz tan rota como la suya en su última intervención. No sabía qué responderle, y miraba a sus ojos esperando que estos cambiasen el gesto y la dijesen que todo era una broma, pero estos la miraban a ella esperando una respuesta. Le retiró la vista para bajarla hacia el suelo, y cruzada de brazos, cogía aire para tomar fuerzas y hablar.

-          Qué se supone que he de hacer yo ahora.-le miró de nuevo. Él no dijo nada.- ¿Esperar sin más a que te decidas? Mira –tartamudeaba por el sofocón- entiendo o me gusta entender lo que quieres hacer o lo que necesitas hacer, pero yo te juro que no sé qué esperas que haga mientras tanto.-él analizó todo desde ese lado y no sabía qué contestarle.

-          Estás en tu derecho de hacer lo que quieras.-ella frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Cómo?-no entendía nada.- A qué te refieres.

-          A que puedes hacer lo que te de la gana, como has dicho esto es cosa mía, es culpa mía, no tengo derecho para tenerte esperando o a retenerte.-ella le miraba boquiabierta por la naturalidad con la que hablaba.

-          Pensaba que no quieras dejarlo.-ambos tomaban la postura del contrario. Él asintió.

-          Y no quiero hacerlo. No por mi parte. Pero entenderé y respetaré todo lo que tú quieras hacer. Incluido el que tú quieras dejarme por tomarme demasiado tiempo o no hacer las cosas bien. Es lo que me toca.-seguía mirándole de la misma manera.

-          Qué estás diciéndome.-no terminaba de comprender hasta donde estaban llegando, y él entendía toda la incertidumbre.- ¿Me estás diciendo que puedo hacer lo que me de la gana?-él asintió y ella no se pudo sentir más ofendida, sin encontrar el motivo principal de su ofensa de entre una larga lista de razones.- Qué te hace pensar que quiero hacer esto. Qué coño esperas que haga, porque yo no tenía pensado irme corriendo a acostarme con cualquiera por esto para olvidarme de ti.-él negaba.

-          No digo que vayas a hacerlo. Sólo digo que estás en tu derecho—

-          Esto no es una relación.-le hacía saber.- Seb, esto es dejarlo, no sé por qué no me dejas tú a mí en vez de buscar la forma de que yo te deje a ti—

-          No, quiero, dejarlo.-repitió por enésima vez con la mayor calma posible.- Sólo digo que durante este tiempo estás en tu derecho de hacer lo que quieras, sea hacer algo o no hacerlo. Yo no puedo evitar que conozcas a alguien o hagas lo que quieras.–le miró anonadada, y se armó de valor para tomar ella la decisión.

-          Si mantienes esa idea prefiero dejarlo por un tiempo –usó un tono burlesco en esa palabra- a que sólo yo tenga ese derecho –volvió a darle ese tono- de actuar en una soltería que no te he pedido.-él se mordió el labio.- Si esto es lo que quieres prefiero que lo dejemos, que cada uno vaya por su lado, y si pasa algo ha pasado, y si no, no. Prefiero eso a que te vayas y me dejes a mí en un lado en el que ni estoy contigo ni dejo de estarlo. Prefiero que no estemos juntos mientras tú analizas si quieres estar conmigo o no.-él sólo la miraba.- Esto sí es darse tiempo, Seb, y no tu intención de dejarme en el limbo.-guardaron el silencio más largo que se vivió en esa conversación, y él asumió tras su descanso que tenía que ser el encargado de llegar a la conclusión. Volvía a repetirse que no quería dejarla, que se negaba a separarse de ella, y sin embargo la opción de la chica era la más coherente.

-          Pero no quiero dejarlo.-repitió, esta vez sin agotamiento por ello.- No voy a dejar de sentir lo que siento y de querer estar contigo durante este tiempo. Necesito que entiendas esto, Yai. Lo necesito. Aunque lo dejemos.

-          Aunque me dejes.-él fue a reprocharla pero ella volvió a interrumpir.- Esta idea es tuya, Seb. Darnos tiempo. Si nos lo damos, el que pone pausa a lo nuestro eres tú, no yo. Yo no tengo ninguna necesidad de separarme de ti otra vez.-asintió al rato de asumirlo mientras ella intentaba poner fin a su llanto.

-          Pero sería una pausa.-la miró fijamente.- No un punto final.

-          Eso no depende de mí.

-          En parte sí. Yo tengo claro que quiero estar contigo, y sé que cuando haya terminado de…analizar, seguiré queriendo estarlo, y buscaré la forma de estar contigo. Sólo necesito tiempo para coger fuerza y hacerle frente a todo esto. Y al igual que te pido que esperes te aseguro que esperaré lo que haga falta para que tú no dejes de quererlo también.-se miraron durante otro largo silencio sin querer decir nada, y sólo la marcha de la chica a los minutos de aquel cuarto hizo oficial el fin de la conversación entre ambos. Se puso en marcha hacia la calle a paso lento, y a medida que se iba acercando a la puerta aceleraba su paso para llegar al aire libre. Traspasó la puerta y se paró en seco en lo alto de la escalera, dejando que el aire se fuese directo a sus pulmones mientras impedía al llanto aparecer de nuevo por su rostro. Llevó una mano a su rostro para tapar su boca e impedir que su sofoco tomase la libertad que ella impedía darle. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras para alejarse de allí, y ni siquiera la mano de Kimi parándola la hacía frenar.

-          Eh, eh, eh.-la retenía, pero ella se soltaba como podía para seguir su camino.- Yai, para.-Ejerció la fuerza necesaria para retenerla y la chica se giró a él desesperada por escaparse de allí. Pensaba gritarle por entorpecer su huida, pero Kimi se agachaba a su altura agarrándola por el exterior de sus brazos.- Qué pasa.-la veía tan desganada que no sabía cómo interrogarla. Su imagen no cuadraba nada con la mostrada por la chica en el desayuno, y sin embargo veía a la verdadera Yaiza frente a él. Le negaba mientras regresaba su mano a su boca para frenar cualquier ruido. Sus lágrimas habían decidido ignorar su orden y brotaban por sus mejillas nuevamente mientras Kimi miraba su recorrido esperando leer en ellas el motivo de su descenso.- Yai…

-          Seb.-resumió en su nombre toda su historia, y él se mordió el labio a la vez que el recuerdo de su conversación con Sebastian en Cancún respecto a la chica aparecía en su cabeza, al igual que sus súplicas porque el chico no hiciese ninguna estupidez. Yaiza se mostraba más decaída que nunca, sin mostrar un ápice de esperanza en su rostro. No le hacía falta que le dijese nada, pues esa mañana ya lo veía todo demasiado claro y cercano. Se repetía negaciones en su cabeza esperando que su amigo pudiese oírlas en la distancia. No quería creerlo pese a que intentaba comprenderlo, y sin embargo el llanto de la chica era suficiente para que él lo asumiese. Ella buscaba decirle algo más, asumiendo que el chico necesitaba algo más de información, pero él negó con el rostro de forma débil pidiéndola que no se esforzarse en intentarlo. Yaiza le miró apenada, y sin necesidad de decir o hacer nada más, se dejó abrazar por su amigo a la vez que rompía a llorar pegada a su pecho. Permaneció allí durante unos segundos, los mismos en los que él maldecía el hospitality de su lado centrando su rabia en una sola persona de su interior, la cual no le había hecho ningún caso.

-          No te preocupes por esto.-se separó de él al oírle hablar, asustada por haber estado desconectada sus posibles palabras. Kimi volvía a sujetarla por los brazos y a mirarla fijamente, buscando convencerla.- Ya sabes cómo es.-lo doloroso de la situación la hizo negar para hacerle saber que esta vez era diferente. Y en ese momento Kimi estaba dispuesto a destrozar la imagen de Sebastian con tal de que Yaiza no se perdiese entre sus lamentos.- Yai, Seb es un completo gilipollas en estas cosas, y deberías saberlo después de todo este tiempo y de todas las muestras que te ha dado para que lo sepas.-seguía negando pese a sus intentos por convencerla, y la veía tan derrumbada que no podía evitar querer ponerse más y más de su parte.- Que le den.-ella seguía negando, y la meneó con las manos para que le mirase.- Que le den.-repitió.- Él es el que quiere esto ¿No? Pues no le des más vueltas.-la empujó levemente intentando girarla, y señaló el camino del paddock para que ella lo siguiese, pero Yaiza le miraba atónita.- Vete a vivir la vida, ya vendrá llorando a por ti cuando se arrepienta.-no supo cómo, pero consiguió que la chica soltase media sonrisa entre su lloroso rostro, la única media sonrisa mostrada esa semana que de verdad sentía. El ver ese leve rayo de alegría en su gesto le provocó a él repetir la misma mueca.- Y no llores más.


	142. Inventar la cura

Cuando la dejó marchar aceptaba con ello que volvería a ignorar su petición de no llorar. Se dio cuenta nada más ver a la chica girarse para seguir su camino con un nuevo rastro de lágrimas recorriendo su cara. 

Pese a ello no quiso interrumpir su marcha, dejaba que se alejase lo más que podía de ese hospitality del que acababa de salir y al que ahora él miraba con deseos de quemar. Tampoco quería hablar con Sebastian ese instante, imaginando que su estado sería incluso peor que el encontrado en él los últimos días y que, por tanto, sería inútil hacerle entrar en razón frente a cualquier cosa. Decidió darles ese respiro a ambos, dejarles analizar lo que acaban de hacer y provocarles tal caos mientras él volvía a reclutarse en su garaje a escuchar cosas que no le interesaban.

Y eso era algo que Yaiza no tenía intención de hacer en ese momento. Faltaba a su palabra con Kimi respecto a no llorar, lo hacía libremente sin ese miedo característico de Sebastian de poder ser vista, y lo hacía a la misma velocidad a la que caminaba. No iba a ir a Lotus, aunque finalmente la estuviesen esperando como la habían comunicado. Esa vez era ella la que se negaba a hacer nada que empeorase el estado en el que se encontraba.

-        ¿¡Yai?!-no escuchaba a Sandra, que se cruzaba con ella acompañada de Lewis y Nico. Los tres la miraban atemorizados por su gesto y velocidad rumbo a la salida del circuito, algo que Sandra pretendía parar.- Yai, Yai, para.-corría hacia su lado para frenarla, tirando de su brazo. Yaiza se separó de ese tacto nada más sentirlo, asustada, mirando a Sandra con lágrimas en los ojos.- Y-yai, qué pasa—

-        Ahora no.-hablaba como podía, caminando de espaldas para escaparse de la retención de su amiga, que se negaba a dejarla marchar otra vez.

-        No, Yai, ahora me lo vas a contar, el otro día me dijiste que hablarías conmigo y—

-        Sandra…-suplicaba sollozando.- ¿Quieres ayudarme?-su amiga asintió veloz.- Ves a Lotus y diles que iré por la tarde. Por favor.

-        P-pero Yai, qué pasa—

-        Sabes perfectamente lo que pasa.-se encogía de hombros mostrando toda su pena, y otra vez esa media sonrisa sin sentimiento alegre pintaba su rostro. Sandra sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, sin entender cómo la imagen de esa mañana podía haberse convertido en lo que veía ahora. Yaiza se daba de nuevo la vuelta para seguir su marcha, dejando a Sandra aún más necesitada de hablar con ella con tal de poder ayudarla. No dejaba de observarla, arrepentida por su nula insistencia, girándose a Lewis y Nico buscando en ellos algún consuelo.

-        Ahora hay libres.-Lewis comentaba.- Ves con ella.-Sandra fruncía el ceño mientras que dividía su mirada entre Yaiza y el inglés, que insistía con las manos.- De tu curro no te preocupes, que ya me encargo de inventarme algo, y tranquila que yo voy a Lotus.-la empujaba con la mano.- Vamos, corre, ves con ella.-la preocupación de Sandra se copiaba en el rostro de Lewis y Nico, que insistían a la chica para que no perdiese el rastro de una Yaiza que cruzaba los tornos de salida sin siquiera preocuparse en hacerlo correctamente. Sandra aceptó el consejo de Lewis y salió corriendo tras ella, imitando su gesto de ignorar el curso normal de esos tornos para saltarlos y alcanzarla entrando a un minibús.

Veía como un rayo de buena suerte el que lo tomasen juntas y en soledad, imaginando que a esas horas nadie tomaba uno para abandonar Spa, aunque a Yaiza el ver sentada frente a ella a Sandra lo único que le provocó fue un mayor llanto. Negó, dejándose inundar por sus lágrimas a la vez que Sandra se echaba hacia delante para acogerla en sus brazos cuando Yaiza se vencía desde su asiento. Decidió abandonar el frente para ir a abrazarla desde su lado, ofreciéndole así una ligera comodidad que la tranquilizase en lo que pudiese.

No hablaron en ningún momento, una por no molestar y la otra por no ser capaz de parar de llorar. Tampoco cambiaban su gesto, siendo Sandra la que dejaba la mirada perdida en el asiento de en frente mientras acariciaba el pelo de la que se ahogaba en su pecho. Sólo el conductor de aquel minibús se entretenía en aprovechar cada semáforo para mirar a sus dos inquilinas por si en algún momento tenía que hacer un giro en busca de un hospital.

El viaje hacia el hotel se les hizo eterno a ambas, en especial a una Sandra que no era capaz de hacer disminuir el llanto de su amiga por más que lo intentaba. Seguía sin optar por decir nada, pues sabía que sus palabras no llegarían a buen puerto por mucho que las dirigiese. Yaiza por su parte sentía que sus oídos pitaban demasiado, ayudándose de ese dolor para evitar tener que oír a nadie, aunque tampoco la estuviesen hablando.

Cuando el conductor, que había aumentado la velocidad de su vehículo para llevarlas a su destino con mayor brevedad, aparcaba junto al hotel, Sandra salía disparada hacia la puerta para abrirla y permitir a su amiga salir, cargando con las mochilas de ambas. Lo hicieron a prisas, como si el asiento de aquel vehículo quemase su piel y buscasen un alivio en el dormitorio de Yaiza, al cual llegaron tan rápido como pudieron. Sandra empujó la puerta del cuarto con fuerza y rabia, intentando con su ruido dejar claro a todo el pasillo que nadie debía molestarlas. Siguió los pasos de la dueña hacia el interior del dormitorio para encontrársela derrumbada a los pies de la cama. El ritmo de sus pasos para reunirse con ella descendió hasta el mínimo, dejándola sofocada el verla así. No sabía cómo acercarse a ella y mucho menos cómo animarla. Fue dejando caer sus mochilas en su recorrido, deshaciéndose del peso que la frenaba.

-        Yai…-que su amiga negase tan rotundamente a sólo oír su nombre la impedía seguir hablando. Se dejó caer a los segundos a su lado, apoyando una mano en su espalda, bajo su nuca y la otra cogiendo la izquierda de la chica, separándola de su pelo al cual castigaba con tirones. Le dio un beso sobre los nudillos, buscando darla compañía.- Sé que lo último que quieres es hablar, pero has desahogarte.-ni siquiera sabía si era buena idea, pero se lo recomendó esperando que así fuese. Yaiza volvía a negar, y aunque tardaba en decidirse a hablar, Sandra no esperaba que le dijese lo que ya sabía.- Lo habéis… dejado, supongo.-sintió que entre su llanto había un gesto de asentimiento, lo que la derrumbaba y quitaba las ganas por seguir preguntándola. Sin embargo, Yaiza se acomodó un poco sobre su sitio, buscando en parte un poco de oxígeno para ayudar a sus pulmones. Sandra intuía que buscaba explicarse, pero volvía a no forzarla.

-        S-supuestamente no lo hemos dejado.-le costaba expresarse. Habían vuelto después de mucho tiempo a usar su lengua natal, y entre la falta de costumbre y el estado de shock en el que Yaiza se encontraba, era difícil articular palabra.- Me ha pedido tiempo.-sollozaba. Sandra cogió aire para esperar más información.- Necesita pensar, en lo nuestro y en dónde estamos o no sé qué, hacerse a la idea de que su vida va a ser así siempre.-a cada sílaba que pronunciaba, su voz se rompía un poco más.- D-dice que no quiere dejarlo, me lo ha dicho mil veces, p-pero me ha dejado.-volvió a derrumbarse a la vez que Sandra apretaba su mano entre las suyas, ahora las dos. La susurraba un gesto de silencio con tal de buscar su calma.

-        Has de tranquilizarte ¿Vale?-negaba sin decir palabra.- Yai…-la dejó unos segundos para que sus pulsaciones buscasen descanso.- Cuéntame qué pasó en Cancún.

Seguía sin tener intención de presionarla, pero se negaba a marcharse de allí sin saber toda la historia. Yaiza la miraba suplicándola un parón que la permitiese descansar, había alargado mucho su explicación y aun así no se veía capaz de darla. Aunque esa vez tuvo que enfrentarse a su angustia para explicarle a Sandra con pelos y señales qué era lo que había pasado entre la pareja en su estancia en Cancún. Una vez sintió que hubo acabado, Sandra buscaba en su cabeza algo que decir que la hiciese recuperar la fuerza, pero lo veía todo tan por los suelos que ni siquiera ella encontraba algo para sentirse bien.

Después de todo, del estrés, las dudas y la intriga, conseguía entender qué estaba pasando. Aunque eso no la ayudaba a comprender el final que habían obtenido de ello.

-        Seb te quiere, Yai.-el oírlo le dolió tanto como recordar que era cierto. Yaiza volvía a derramar lágrimas sin control alguno, pero se mantenía fija en los ojos de Sandra.- No creo que tarde mucho en volver a ti.-Se había repetido eso en la cabeza nada más dejar de hablar con Kimi, y una parte de ella la decía esperanzada que así sería, que Sebastian no tardaría en darse cuenta de que no podía estar sin ella, pero algo la hacía sentir rabia. Apretaba sus manos en dos puños, llamando la atención de Sandra de forma descarada. La miraba de reojo sin saber exactamente el motivo de su enfado. Podía relacionarlo con lo poco comprensiva que se mostraba la chica respecto a la decisión de Sebastian de parar su relación, pero por algún motivo sentía que iba por doble lado.- Yai…-ahora sí que dudaba en seguir hablando con ella, sobre todo cuando recibió una mirada desafiante por parte de su amiga que la hizo fruncir el ceño dubitativa.- ¿Qué pasa?

-        Seb me ha dejado.-resumió. No informando a Sandra sobre algo nuevo, sino recordándola algo que parecía permitirla ahora entender otra cosa. Sin embargo Sandra se mantenía perdida.- Seb me ha dejado.-repitió, mirando a la nada. Sandra asintió.

-        S-sí… Bueno, no, te ha pedido un tiempo y—

-        Sandra.-frenó las intenciones de su amiga, que tragaba salida y pestañeaba de forma pasajera esperando más información mientras Yaiza entreabría la boca esperanado decir algo que su garganta aún no había preparado.- He tenido que aguantar sus gritos durante días, que me deje de lado y en evidencia delante de la gente por no querer siquiera mirarme—

-        Y-yai—

-        El otro día en la fiesta se comportó como un auténtico gilipollas conmigo, y encima me dice que la culpa es mía por no pensar en él—

-        Yai venga, relájate—

-        Y ahora va y me deja porque necesita pensar.-entonó con rabia su última palabra mientras se levantaba secándose las lágrimas. Sandra, por inercia, se puso en pie con ella y a sin siquiera pestañear.- ¿Quién coño se cree que es?-la más tranquila de las dos no daba crédito al cambio de rumbo que había cogido el comportamiento de Yaiza, que se negaba a que sus ojos llorasen secando cualquier rastro en sus mejillas que sus lágrimas pudiesen seguir. Fruncía el ceño con rabia, y se mordía el labio mientras sus ojos gritaba ira.- Cómo coño se atreve a hacerme esto—

-        ¿E-estás bien?-ya no sabía por qué le preguntaba nada, y la mirada furiosa de Yaiza la hizo olvidarse de hacerlo de nuevo. Yaiza cogía aire, llenando sus pulmones no sólo de oxígeno sino de confianza y más ira. Se movía sobre el sitio, con las manos aún en puños, guardando en ella todas las ganas que tenía de abofetear a Sebastian mientras analizaba con detalle la pregunta de Sandra en su cabeza.

No estaba bien. En absoluto. Y lo sabía con creces mientras seguía mordiendo su labio para no llorar. Pero sentía que en su cabeza la imagen de Sebastian cambiaba hacia otro lado. Ahora, y de repente, lo último que quería era que el chico viniese a pedirle disculpas y retomar su relación. Sentía que no se lo merecía. Recordaba todos los gritos, comportamientos infantiles y faltas de respeto que había vivido durante todos esos días, y los mezclaba con sus excusas y razones para darse un tiempo con ella.

Darse un tiempo. Repetía eso tantas veces en su cabeza como las intenciones de Sebastian de no querer dejarlo. Y se reía en su interior con ironía al no verle ni pies ni cabeza a lo que el chico pretendía hacer.

Era libre. Se sentía así después de unos infernales días en los que más de una vez se vio en urgencias por problemas al corazón. No le venían a la mente recuerdos bonitos. Se había olvidado de Nueva Zelanda, o de Berlín. No quería recordar nada que le hiciese sentir pena o comprensión hacia Sebastian, porque en ese momento sólo quería sentir pena y comprensión hacia ella misma, para llenarse de fuerza y armarse de valor para hacerle frente a lo que ahora él había decidido sin consultarla.

El que reclamaba y exigía que pensase en él, se decía Yaiza en su cabeza. El que protestaba por egoísmo y decidió ser egoísta en el peor momento y de la peor manera posible.

Sus uñas se clavaban en la palma de sus manos afianzando sus puños. Sentía rabia, más que antes. No quería ver a Sebastian, y no quería que el chico le pidiese perdón, pues sentía que ese perdón debía venir por muchas cosas de las que él seguramente no estaría dispuesto a disculparse.

Sebastian le había dicho que entre todas sus dudas había algo que tenía claro, y eso era el que después de su pausa, él querría regresar con ella. Que la quería. Y Yaiza se reía en silencio mientras recordaba unas palabras a las que no creía. Porque ella sí le quería, y antes hubiese preferido hacer cualquier cosa a lo que él había decidido hacer. Y si algo aumentaba sus ganas de reír eran las intenciones de Sebastian de darla una libertad por hacer lo que quisiese que tampoco le había quedado claro. Negó con rabia y con la mirada fija en punto de la pared, asumiendo que ni Sebastian sabía lo que había acordado con ella.

Ahora dudaba en si seguían juntos o no. No recordaba si el chico y ella habían zanjado la conversación de una forma civilizada, o si alguno había dicho algo y el otro no lo recordaba por el nerviosismo de la situación. Intentaba hacer memoria pero su subsconsciente no le mandaba la imagen de Sebastian confirmándola que lo habían dejado. Ni siquiera le mandaba sus últimas palabras, pues le dijo tantas cosas que ya no sabía qué venía antes y qué después. Estaba completamente perdida en cuanto a su situación, la cual ella a su entender estaba completamente dequebrajada.

Tal vez estaban aún juntos, dándose un tiempo que les mantenía unidos de una forma extraña. Tal vez Sebastian había aceptado dejarla, por un tiempo antes de regresar, como él insistía. O tal vez ninguno había llegado a una conclusión.

-        ¿Y-yai? –regresó la mirada al frente para ver a una Sandra que por desgracia aún no leía la mente, pero si el rostro. Estaba asustada mirando a su amiga, queriendo averiguar qué pasaba por su mente, esperando que no fuese nada extraño. Se miraban y ambas esperaban que la otra dijese algo.- ¿Qué pasa?

-        Me ha dejado.-resumió todo su pensamiento, con desgana e ira. Sandra no se atrevió a decir nada mientras Yaiza negaba aún con sus manos en puños.-  Y yo soy tan imbécil como de llorar por él.-Sabía que Yaiza estaba mal, demasiado mal, pues sabía lo que quería al chico y lo mucho que le dolía haber acabado así con él después de tantos intentos por estar juntos. Pero su propio orgullo le hacía sentir un escalofrío positivo por ver a su amiga llenándose de soberbia. Si fuese una película de dibujos animados, vería a su amiga cubrirse de un halo celestial y vería su figura agrandarse como una heroína. Era algo momentaneo, algo que sabía duraría apenas unas horas hasta que la chica volviese a derrumbarse, porque sobre todo esa chica que tenía en frente se derrumbaría sin duda alguna, pero ahora quería verla fuerte. Yaiza volvió a mirarla, fijamente, esperando comprensión, y no pudo evitar sonreírse cuando Sandra lo hizo propiamente. Volvió a negar, como si se acabase de dar cuenta de lo estúpida que era llorando por él.- Gilipollas.-susurraba con un acento muy de su ciudad, haciendo reír un poco más a Sandra, que negaba otra vez a la vez que Yaiza se cruzaba de brazos.

Se repetía ese insulto en la cabeza una y otra vez, y se repetía también que no era para ella. Y eso era algo que necesitaba saber. No quería sentirse mal, no después de todo el sufrimiento, sobre todo del sufrimiento en relación a él. Lo había pasado muy mal, había perdido muchas cosas poro sus malos momentos y ahora no entendía cómo en su día estuvo a punto de irse de allí para siempre.

Quería ver a Kimi. A Lewis y a Dani. Incluso quería ver a los dos Nicos pese a que con uno las cosas se hubiesen enfriado y el otro congelado completamente. Quería ver a Jenson y abrazarle cual hermano mayor e irse a tomar algo con Jessica. Hasta quería ir a ver a Fernando sólo para darle las gracias por lo que dijo de su disfraz. Pero si algo quería, era irse en ese mismo instante con Sandra al circuito, escuchando música en el autobús y preparando su trabajo con Lotus. Porque como Sandra, sabía que se derrumbaría tarde o temprano, sobre todo si Sebastian se dignaba a aparecer por su lado, pero en ese instante se sentía como el dibujo animado con halo celestial que Sandra veía. Y al menos para empezar su nuevo trabajo, necesitaba verse así.

Asintió. Ahora no iba a mostrarse arrepentida de nada más. Se agachó a por su mochila y entregó a Sandra la suya, y tras secarse el rastro de lágrimas bajo los ojos, asegurándose que su maquillaje no se había corrido del todo, decidió tirar del brazo de su amiga para ponerse rumbo al circuito.

Allí todo era un caos, como se esperaba. Yaiza fue al hospitality de Lotus a esperar a Aline mientras Sandra se adentraba en Mercedes como si llevase allí todo el día. Los libres habían empezado, y mientras todos probaban sus coches en la pista, alguno deseaba bajarse del suyo.

Sebastian era incapaz de concentrarse. Por más que le hablaban por la radio, él apenas era capaz de decir nada, y sentía que lo que les comentaba de su Red Bull ya lo había dicho antes. Sentía que no había llorado suficiente, y que necesitaba desahogarse, viendo con buenos ojos el hacerlo dentro de un casco que le evadía del mundo. Sin embargo de sus ojos no salía nada y ni siquiera era capaz de tragar saliva. Su cuerpo parecía no reaccionar, y de repente su cabeza parecía la batería de un grupo de rock que le apaleaba por todos lados. Oía a Rocky al otro lado de la radio, pero no sabía qué decía mientras buscaba controlar su coche sin ser consciente de ello.

Sintió un escalofrío que le despertaba de su trance, y miraba los datos del coche y comprobaba sus sensaciones al volante afianzando su idea de que algo no iba bien no sólo con él, sino con el Red Bull.

Avisó a Rocky, como pudo y como le permitía su voz rota, y en apenas unos minutos estaba en su garaje aguantando a su propio ingeniero explicando los problemas de su cohe. Por primera vez en meses no le importaba en absoluto que este no corriese. Que tuviese que ser abierto de par en par durante toda la sesión de entrenamientos sin permitirle probar nada. Le daba todo igual mientras se dejaba caer en la cafetería de su motorhome para beberse de un trago un vaso de zumo de naranja que resultó siendo la propia garrafa del refresco. Miraba el vaso vacío en el cual debería haberse servido la bebida con extrañeza, pero no se arrepentía de nada. Sintió un cosquilleo por sus manos, y con la poca fuerza que tenía, llamó a la camarera para pedirle un desayuno completo y otro más por si acaso.

Estuvo toda la mañana comiendo en una mesa, llenándose de fuerzas tras llevar un día sin probar bocado. Agradeció que Heikki le dejase en soledad cuando apareció para acompañarle, y decidió que dejaría la regañina de su fisio para otro momento en el que el finlandés no viese la mesa de su piloto llena de tanta comida.

Su descanso sólo se volvió a ver interrumpido cuando Rocky llegó para hablar con él y darle la mala noticia de que no podría participar en la segunda sesión de libres. Fingió preocuparse, entristecerse, y al fin y al cabo no era algo que le costase demostrar estando como estaba, pero Rocky se fue de allí creyendo que a su piloto le afectaba la idea de no coger el coche en todo el día.

Respiró tranquilo cuando se volvió a quedar solo. Masajeó su cabeza, restregándose las manos por el pelo y la cara para buscar una paz que no le llegaba. Se oía a sí mismo intentando explicarle a Yaiza el por qué quería darse un respiro en su relación, y por más que repetía no conseguía entender por qué lo había hecho.

No quería dejarla. Se lo había dicho a ella mil veces y se lo decía a sí mismo otras mil para dejárselo claro, aunque en ese instante sobre esa silla no tenía claro si lo habían dejado o no. Mantenía la esperanza de que la chica insistiese en hablar con él, en suplicarle el no hacer el tonto, porque él sabía que caería rendido a lo que ella le pidese en ese momento.

Miraba el reloj del móvil sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había hablado con ella, pero si algo sabía era que la echaba tanto de menos que quería morirse. La gente le observaba en las otras mesas, asumiendo o que bien el coche iba muy mal, o que Sebastian Vettel tenía más problemas en los que pensar. Pasaba el tiempo y la gente que le observaba cambiaba, llegaban nuevas personas y se iban otras tantas que no se dignaban a acercarse a él por respeto. Cuando volvió a mirar la hora la segunda sesión de libres estaba a punto de empezar, y sólo se le ocurrió llamar a la camarera con su voz rota para pedirle un menú de comida.

No iba a volver al garaje, no iba a pensar en nada que tuviese que ver con Red Bull en toda la mañana, pues sólo quería meterse en la cama y perderse entre las sábanas buscando la respuesta a sus problemas. Esperando también encontrarla a ella entre las mismas haciéndole saber que su última conversación no había pasado.

Una conversación en la que Yaiza no quería pensar ni siquiera un segundo. Salía del hospitality de Lotus con enfado por ver que Aline seguía sin aparecer, y se iba hacia el Pit Lane esperando que allí alguien la dijese qué hacer, como la habían asegurado en el centro que harían.

Llegó al garaje y soltó su macuto sobre una mesa, con rabia, llamando la atención de todos los presentes mientras se preparaban para la segunda tanda de entrenamientos. Estaba justo en el garaje de Romain, el cual pasaba por allí tan sorprendido de su aparición como el resto, pero al igual que los demás, nadie se acercó a decirla nada. Tenía que hacer tiempo mientras alguien llegase a mandarla trabajo, y Romain y Pastor se subían a sus coches y salían a pista, por lo que decidió coger unos papeles para ponerse a leer un poco con tal de que su cabeza no le llevase a Sebastian.

Descubrió que entre sus folios faltaba más de uno, y no recordaba haberlos dejado en ningún lado. Se levantó para comprobar que en su mochila no quedaba nada, y daba vueltas sobre sí misma buscando que en el suelo hubiese algún papel que la hiciese ver que se habían caído. Descubrió que detrás de la mochila, un poco arrugados, había unos cuantos papeles que se animó a coger esperando que la perteneciesen.

-        ¿Perdida? –dio un pequeño brinco mientras soltaba sobre la mesa los folios que, pese a llevar su nombre, asumió no serían suyos. Se giró pretendiendo pedir perdón, pero la imagen frente a ella la impidió vocalizar con propiedad.

-        Y-yo, es-to, no, digo, sí.-él rió y se descruzó de brazos.

-        Tranquila, respira.-ella asintió acatando la orden.- Eres Yaiza ¿No?-tragó saliva, y pese a que no respondió en el acto, la ausencia de respuesta no indicaba que no lo fuese.

-        Eh, sí, sí.-asintió.- Es que no sé qué tengo que hacer.-se sentía como si fuese su primer día de trabajo, y que el chico sonriese al divertirse por verla así la hacía a ella sonreír como una tonta.

-        Me imagino que esperas a Aline.-ella asintió otra vez como una loca, y él volvió a cruzarse de brazos sin borrar esa sonrisa que a ella le parecía cada vez más de superioridad. Volvió a contagiarse de ella y él exageró más la suya.- Soy Charles, por cierto.

-        Y-ya, ya lo sé.-él hizo una mueca de aprobación.- ¿C-cómo sabías quién era?-recordó a la vez que le preguntaba el hecho de que la había llamado por su nombre. Se encogió de hombros aún con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa provocativa.

-        No hay muchas chicas por estos sitios, es fácil conoceros.-las palabras que pronunció Charles le recordaban mucho a algo, pero en ese momento nada pasaba por su mente que no fuese el propio chico que tenía en frente.- Más a unas que a otras.-Yaiza tragó saliva, y sintió que por el box corría poquísimo aire.- Eres la novia de Sebastian ¿No? –sintió que se atragantaba con su propia saliva, y el oír ese nombre le hizo recordar demasiadas cosas. Para empezar, que fue el propio Sebastian el que dijo una frase parecida el día que se conocieron respecto a la cantidad de chicas que había por ese mundo. Y para acabar, que Sebastian en sí seguía existiendo pese a que ella parecía haberse olvidado de repente. Negó rotundamente y luego asintió varias veces.

-        Sí, o sea, no, no sé, no estamos en el mejor momento pero supongo que de alguna forma sí, supuestamente soy esa a la que haces referencia.-Charles frunció el ceño y se mostró realmente interesado en saber por qué.- Historia muy larga.-asumía que había dicho demasiado.

-        ¿Pero entonces por qué negabas?-sonrió.

-        Pues –ella tragó saliva- porque, eso, no estamos muy bien –tampoco quería explicar nada- y creo que ahora mismo decir novia es algo demasiado exagerado.

-        ¿Tú estás bien?

-        ¡Por supuesto!-asintió varias veces, muy confiada.- No he hecho nada malo, es él que es… -quiso insultarle con otro fuerte _gilipollas_ pero se limitó a resoplar.- En fin, dudo que duremos mucho en caso de estar juntos, que insisto en que tengo mis dudas.-sintió un pinchazo en el pecho al decir esas palabras, como si su angelito se pusiese a llorar por lo realista de su confesión. Él volvió a asentir y a continuación se encogió de hombros fingiendo estar apenado, soltando media sonrisa que no buscaba esconder.

-        Qué lástima.-ella asintió y no pudo evitar sonreír sin saber por qué.- Supongo que estarás destrozada y eso.

-        ¿Por qué?-se le había olvidado el tema del que hablaban sólo con verle. Charles bajó un momento la mirada y rió por su despiste, y no dudó en sentirse de nuevo orgulloso por ser él el que lo provocaba.- Ah, no, no –recordó- da igual.

-        Vaya, interesante actitud.

-        Ya te he dicho que es cosa suya, no mía, él se lo pierde.

-        Completamente de acuerdo.-pasó dos segundos petrificada y volvió a sonreír acompañando el gesto de una pequeña risa que el chico no tardó en imitar de forma más discreta.- ¿Y cómo es que crees que no va a durar mucho lo vuestro? –se encogió de hombros ella, y el estar hablando de su vida personal con Sebastian delante de alguien a quien conocía de unos minutos no le preocupaba.- Ha de estar muy loco si pretende dejarte ¿Tanto le está afectando la temporada?-Yaiza volvió a reír y decidió que tenía que ser la última vez, por lo que se esforzó en controlarse. No le molestaba que el chico preguntase tanto, mostrándose finalmente encantada respondiendo.

-        Dice que vamos muy rápido, y que mejor darnos un respiro. Así que no sé cómo acabará esto.-resumió sin entrar en detalles y Charles ladeó la boca y negó.

-        Supongo entonces que estáis en una relación… –dudó- de estar sin estar.-ella ahora escuchaba.- Sigues con él pero sin estarlo.

-        ¿En qué sentido?

-        En el sentido de que aun habiéndolo dejado –sintió que los ojos de Charles la analizaban de arriba abajo en un segundo, y tragó saliva sin querer averiguar si era producto de su imaginación o de la realidad.- seguís juntos.-la chica seguía sin enterarse mucho pese a la claridad, como si volviese a escuchar a Sebastian y a perderse en sus explicaciones. Charles sonrió.- No vais a salir con otra gente porque seguís junto, pero… ¿Me explico?-ella asintió finalmente.

-        S-sí pero no. Creo que tenemos que hablarlo otra vez para aclararlo, porque dijimos varias cosas pero no sé cuál es la situación final, pero supongo que la cosa es darnos un respiro, aunque no sé si aún quiere que tengamos esa libertad de estar con otra gente o no.

-        ¿Y qué es lo que quieres tú?-tragó saliva.

-        ¿Yaiza? –volvió a dar un brinco, esta vez sin soltar ningún tipo de papel pues no portaba ninguno. Una mujer la hablaba desde el lado, con una sonrisa que parecía esconder una disculpa.- Soy Aline.-volvió a clavar sus uñas en la mano formando puños. Después de tanto esperando, en ese justo insntante lo último que quería era que Aline apareciese. La mujer, más joven de lo que esperaba, no tendría más de 35 años, se acercaba a ella llena de carpetas y sin borrar esa sonrisa. Miró a Charles, que se mantenía allí con su gesto pícaro.- Qué tal, Charles.-saludó al piloto, que se encogía de hombros.

-        Esperando a que lleguen los problemas en pista para entretenerme un rato.-Aline negó riendo mientras el francés miraba de nuevo a Yaiza.- E intentando que nuestra nueva periodista no se sienta muy perdida.-era la primera vez desde que Charles había llegado a ella en la que el chico no parecía querer decir nada con segundas, y aun así Yaiza se lo tomó como tal. Tragó saliva otra vez.

-        Muchas gracias.-sinceró Aline, que miraba a Yaiza ahora con más lástima que sonrisas.- Siento muchísimo todo lo que ha pasado.-la chica tenía en mente protestarle a su jefa todo el descontrol de las últimas semanas y lo mal que le parecía todo. Pero Charles seguía allí mirándola, y algo la decía que el tono tristón de Aline era bastante sincero.- Hemos tenido mucho lío en la fábrica, y bueno supongo que sabes que la escudería no pasa por su mejor momento y nos han necesitado a todo el equipo de prensa allí. Y bueno, luego la FIA que nos avisó tarde de que venías.-negó con rabia.- Sé que no es excusa y que podría haberte llamado, pero espero que—

-        N-no pasa nada, tranquila.-buscó calmarla, y al verla sonreír se animó.- Si tampoco ha estado tan mal.-se dio cuenta en el acto de que podría malinterpretar su frase como un disfrute hacia el no hacer nada.- Quiero decir, que no ha sido tan grave.

-        Espero que no te hayan puesto pegas a la hora del sueldo y—

-        No, no, todo bien, en serio. Todo muy bien.-sin saber por qué, pronunció esas palabras mirando a Charles, que sonreía otra vez con esa soberbia antes de girarse.

-        Os dejo trabajar, me voy a picar a Romain por la radio.-Aline se despidió de un Charles que se marchaba al frente del garaje dejando a Yaiza recuperando el oxígeno perdido. Aline la ofreció ir a la zona interna para charlar finalmente de su trabajo, y el tiempo pasó tan rápido que cuando salió apenas quedaba gente por la zona. Decidió llamar a Sandra, la cual aceptó esperarla en el paddock junto a Lewis, que tras charlar largo y tendido con Sandra había decidido ayudarla en su intento de alejar a Yaiza de cualquier pensamiento negativo.

Tuvieron suerte al no encontrarse con Sebastian de camino al hotel, y el que cenasen con Dani y Nico en el fondo ayudó a que la chica se alejase de todo, pues Sandra se había encargado de ponerles a todos al tanto de lo ocurrido y parecía que todos sabían cómo actuar.

Yaiza agradeció sin duda la presencia del grupo. Pese a que no mencionó al alemán en ningún momento, ni hizo referencia a su estado anímico fuese bueno o malo, sabía que todos estaban dispuestos a tenderla una mano si se dignaba a mencionarle. Aprovechó un momento en el que Dani y Lewis bromeaban sobre cierto acontecimiento sucedido en la fiesta de disfraces para recordar que tenía que interrogar a Sandra sobre lo ocurrido con Dani, pero les veía actuar con tanta naturalidad que algo la decía que se lo había imaginado todo. El recordar aquello la hizo pensar, muy a su pesar, en quien se proponía no recordar.

Sebastian pasaba de nuevo por su mente, diciéndola que quería pausar su relación de una forma u otra, pues seguía sin recordar en qué habían quedado. Apretó sus manos de nuevo en dos puños, esta vez temblorosos y sin ira, sino con pena y decepción. Bajó la mirada hacia el mantel, ausentándose de la conversación que mantenían los presentes. Quería concentrarse en lo que decían, en algo que parecía hacer referencia a unas fotos de Lewis vestido de El Joker con el martillo del disfraz de Nico, pero era imposible no acordarse de Sebastian. Cuando alzó la mirada buscando ese nexo de unión a la charla, dio con los ojos de una Sandra que pese a las risas que compartía no había dejado de mirar a Yaiza esperando sus ojos. Yaiza sonrió, con timidez, y Sandra lo hizo con mayor apertura haciéndola saber que, pese a lo que pudiese pensar, lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Asintió agradeciéndoselo, y aunque estaba orgullosa con cómo había sobrepasado ese día, el cual se imaginaba pasaría metida en la cama, ahora sólo quería irse de allí.

-        Bueno…-se puso en pie, cortando el discurso de Dani.- Me voy a dormir.

-        ¿Ya?-el australiano no pudo evitar mostrar preocupación por si se derrumbaba.

-        Estoy muerta, creo que me vendrá bien dormir. Entre unas cosas y otras, ando bastante débil.-rió, pero todos mantuvieron la calma.

-        ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?-negó a Sandra, con  una sonrisa. Ya había aguantado bastante ese día sus llantos, ahora quería dejarla riendo con sus amigos. Se alejó de la mesa mirando a las personas que dejaba atrás. Se había sentido a gusto con ellos, pero algo la decía que estaba fuera de ese pequeño grupo de cuatro. Lo pensaba sonriendo, sabiendo que no era algo negativo pues entendía que esos cuatro tenían una relación diferente a la que mantenía ella con ellos, y en el fondo se alegraba de haberles dejado allí sin incordiar con su cara de bajón.

Cuando se sentó sobre la cama, ya desmaquillada y con el pijama, seguía dándole vueltas a la idea de que los cuatro chicos de la mesa seguirían riendo, y sólo cuando sintió frío suficiente como para tener que taparse, pensó que tal vez se debería haber quedado. Pero fue un pensamiento breve que se esfumó en cuanto Sebastian volvió a su mente.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, queriendo evitar su recuerdo justo antes de dormir, aunque sabía que le acompañaría toda la noche. Ahora tenía claro que no quería bajar con Sandra y los demás, con los que de alguna forma u otra se sentía fuera de lugar.

Necesitaba a Kimi. Al que consideraba su mayor apoyo en cuanto a Sebastian se refería. Sandra ya la había ayudado suficiente ese día, y sabía que la tendría allí siempre que pudiese o quisiese, pero ahora a quien necesitaba antes de dormir era a Kimi. 

Y sonrió al saber que Kimi ahora mismo estaría con Sebastian, y no supo por qué esa imagen la ayudó a contraer el sueño tan rápidamente. Tal vez era porque sabía que si alguien lo estaba pasando mal por todo eso, aparte de ellos dos, era el finlandés. Kimi estaba justo en la puerta de Red Bull, esperando a que la reunión de urgencia de Sebastian y su equipo acabase de una vez. Tenía las manos frías, y protestaba en silencio, aunque se alegró de que esa sensación durase poco en cuanto vio a Sebastian salir rodeado de gente pero en completa soledad. Todos los mecánicos fueron abriendo camino al reencuentro de los amigos, que no se dio hasta que Sebastian tuvo que frenar sus pasos para no chocarse.

-        Toma, anda.- le dio una bolsita que alejaba el frío de él para dárselo al alemán, que miraba dentro sorprendido.- De vainilla.-Sebastian sonrió de forma ladeada por primera vez desde su charla con Yaiza.

-        ¿A qué se debe? –Kimi pensaba echarle una bronca nada más verle, decirle que le había comprado un helado de vainilla sólo para que la discusión que iban a tener le supiese más dulce. Pero su voz estaba tan desquebrajada que ni siquiera estaba seguro de que el helado le hiciese bien. Echaron a andar a la vez que Kimi le seguía mirando, y se dio cuenta de que no le había respondido. Y no iba a hacerlo.

-        ¿Estás bien?-Sebastian le miraba ahora a él, sabiendo que una pregunta tan larga escondía tantas otras pequeñas que tarde o temprano terminarían llegando. Sebastian volvió a sonreír con pena, de forma ladeada, y bajó la mirada hacia su helado de vainilla, el cual acababa de sacar de su envoltorio.

-        No.-su respuesta también guardaba otras tantas a las que Kimi llegaría en otro momento. Ahora sólo quería ayudarle a despejarse. Era tarde y había que cenar, aunque Sebastian ya se había llenado suficiente y se afianzaba demasiado a su helado como para decirle de dejarlo para luego. Kimi echó hacia delante su mochila y sacó de una bolsa térmica un helado que también desprendió de su envoltorio en nada. Sebastian le miraba, y ahora su sonrisa era más sincera. Le hacía gracia la imagen, y no sabía por qué, pero aceptó brindar como dos estúpidos con el helado de Kimi antes de que ambos los devorasen. No iba a dormir nada, ya estaba acostumbrado a ello, pero al menos iba a pasar un rato agradable hasta que tuviese que torturarse con la noche.


	143. La falta de costumbre

Se sorprendió por estar tan descansada. Había dormido bien, a su parecer, porque apenas le costó parar el despertador del móvil para ponerse en pie e ir hacia el espejo. Se miró el pelo destrozado, el cual en esa inesperada fría mañana no se iba a lavar, y bostezó aceptando que tal vez no había descansado tanto pese al dormir tantas horas.

Con un moño en la cabeza, se metió en la ducha para que el agua caliente activase su cuerpo, dejándola en disposición de vestirse y maquillarse de cara a la jornada del sábado.

Hasta entonces se había visto extraña con el polo de Lotus, extrañando el de Red Bull, pero el sólo recordar ese pensamiento la hizo estremecer tanto que se negaba a seguir echando aquello de menos. Aunque lo que en realidad echaba de menos se había propuesto olvidarlo sólo un día atrás, y en ese instante empezaba a preocuparse sobre lo difícil que iba a ser.

El oír la puerta siendo aporreada la hizo desconectar de lo que su cabeza parecía querer recordarle.

-          Perdona, perdona.-se disculpaba con una Sandra que claramente había tenido que llamar más veces de las deseadas.

-          No, si perdona yo, pero es que tengo prisa.-Yaiza frunció el ceño.- Es pronto, habíamos quedado más tarde, pero es que me han llamado desde Mercedes para que vaya antes… Y joder, suponía que estarías despierta.

-          Pues ahora que lo dices…-se cuestionaba el por qué su móvil había sonado tan pronto si siempre lo preparaba con el tiempo justo.- No sé entonces qué hago despierta.-se miraron con cara de tontas.- En fin, vamos a desayunar.-entró de nuevo al cuarto para coger la mochila y salió dispuesta a acabar con las existencias del buffet, en el cual se dejó caer como si llevase días andando. Sandra se encargó de llenar la mesa de cosas.- ¿Qué se supone que tienes que hacer ahora tan pronto?

-          No lo sé, supongo que le han puesto una entrevista a Lewis…

-          ¿Cómo va la cosa? Con cómo están en Mercedes tienes que tener curro por todos lados…

-          Es horrible.-se masajeaba la cara y Yaiza reía.- A ti te encantaría, seguro, pero yo estoy harta de mirar entrevistas, porque Lewis tampoco puede hacer gracietas como hacía Dani ¿Sabes? Demasiado presionados están los de Mercedes como para que se les escape algo…-negó a las protestas de su amiga aún con una sonrisa.- ¿Y tú por Lotus? No sé si por ir mal las cosas tenéis más trabajo o …

-          Debería. En realidad sí, Aline me dijo ayer que estaban a tope por lo mismo, pero claro, yo no. Yo voy a estar paseándome.-las risas de Yaiza de repente se convirtieron en un gesto triste.

-          Supongo que esperabas más…

-          Me dicen que voy a llevar la prensa de una escudería entera, consigo aceptar que va a ser algo positivo, y luego resulta que no hago nada…-Sandra hizo una mueca.

-          Bueno, algo bueno habrá en todo esto.-pensaba en la de tiempo libre que dejaría a la chica para pasearse por donde quisiese en el Paddock, pero el gesto repentino de Yaiza en el que se pintaba una sonrisa pícara y nerviosa la hizo llenarse de dudas.- Qué pasa…

-          He de contarte algo.-se limpió con la servilleta pese a estar limpia, y se colocó sobre el asiento dispuesta a hablar pese a la rojez de sus mejillas.- No te imaginas lo que me pasó ayer cuando llegué al box.

-          Tengo miedo…-Sandra se acomodaba hacia delante.

-          Charles.-hablaba con nerviosismo, mostrando sorpresa, y su amiga fruncía el ceño.

-          Charles.

-          Sí, Charles.-pausó para ver si se enteraba de algo, pero definitivamente el nombre del piloto poco decía.- Se me acercó a hablar.-su amiga finalmente mostró un poco de asombro.- Bueno, hablar, me tiró los tejos descaradamente—

-          Cómo, cómo…-la pausó por el exceso de información.- ¿Que Charles qué?

-          Que me tiró los tejos, tía.-se echaba Yaiza también hacia delante para acoger a Sandra de una mano y moverla con histerismo mientras daba patadas en el suelo cual niña. Su amiga no daba crédito.

-          ¿Me lo dices en serio?

-          Que sí tía, que llegó y en serio, yo que le tomaba por un timidillo, oye… A poco más me da algo.-reía, y aunque Sandra sonreía, algo la hacía dudar.

-          Pero…-no sabía bien qué preguntarla, y menos al verla tan contenta.- ¿Estás bien?

-          ¿Bromeas? Charles Pic me ha tirado los tejos, cómo quieres que esté. Hombre, un poco sorprendida, pero… Estas cosas no pasan todos los días.-volvió a patalear mientras cogía un croissant para llenarlo de miel. Sandra acompañaba su gesto con una sonrisa, pero algo la hacía no confiarse demasiado. Sus pensamientos sobre el posible sentido oculto de las sensaciones de Yaiza no dudaron mucho en su cabeza, pues un golpe sobre la mesa de la propia chica la despistaba de nuevo.- ¡Por cierto!-su rostro cambió a uno que juzgaba.- ¿Me vas a contar a qué coño se debe eso de besarte con Dani?-sintió que se atragantaba con su propia saliva. No había reparado en ello, y ahora recordaba que no había preparado ninguna excusa que darle. Intentaba pensar con velocidad, pero Yaiza se cruzaba de brazos metiendo prisa.

-          Hü-hülk nos retó a ver si éramos capaces.-su amiga la miró atónita.

-          Me tomas el pelo.

-          N-no, no. Es que Hülk es tonto, no sé de qué estábamos hablando y le dijo a Dani que seguro que no era capaz de besarme. Se estaba metiendo conmigo y cosas así y Hülk me defendía –hablaba deprisa por miedo a cometer un fallo- y claro, Dani dijo que sí era capaz y—

-          De verdad piensas que me voy a creer eso.-Sandra sintió ganas de pegar a Dani, pues la excusa que él había ofrecido no parecía servir de nada.

-          Pues es la verdad.-buscó llenarse de seguridad.- Me da igual que no te lo creas, Dani no me gusta, no sé qué te esperas.

-          Vale, vale…-la frenó al ver que se alteraba.- Joder, tranquila, si os habéis liado no pasa—

-          Que no nos hemos liado, Yai. Me besó, para callar a Hülk, fin.

-          Vale.-repitió, aguantando las ganas de reír frente a las ganas de gritar de Sandra.

El desayuno no se les fue mucho más tiempo de las manos. Sandra comenzó a meter prisa a Yaiza para terminar su comida y salir rumbo al circuito, en donde Lewis la esperaba justo a la entrada. El inglés, como ya hicieran todos el día anterior, decidió ignorar cualquier tema que pudiese hacer referencia a Sebastian, optando por hablar un poco de la entrevista a primera hora de la mañana que les habían puesto.

Dejaron a Yaiza en Lotus, en donde Aline esperaba para hacerla partícipe de una reunión de prensa que tenía lugar en el hospitality. Más entretenida resultó ser la entrevista en Mercedes, lo que permitió a que lo temprano del día no le pasase factura a Sandra de cara al resto de la mañana.

El sueño sólo llamó a su puerta durante los terceros entrenamientos libres, en los cuales aprovechó para jugar a algún juego en su teléfono móvil con tal de no quedarse dormida, pues la sesión no la ayudaba demasiado. Alterada por un Lewis que acababa su sesión dando un golpe sobre la mesa en la que la chica estaba apoyada, ambos se iban de camino al bar a comer algo mientras Sandra le regañaba por el susto.

Comieron solos, pese a los intentos por parte de ella de ser unos cuantos más en la mesa. Tampoco pudieron dedicarle mucho tiempo a esa reunión pues Lewis tenía que volver al box de cara a la sesión de clasificación. Por suerte para Sandra, esta vez el sueño decidió irse a dormir para dejarla disfrutar de la tanda. Al final de la misma, las sensaciones eran bastante mixtas en su cuerpo. Si bien se preparaba para el negativismo de Lewis de cara a salir segundo, no podía evitar mirar hacia el garaje de al lado para comprobar la excitación en los mecánicos de Nico, lo que la provocó numerosos pinchazos en el estómago. Por otro lado, y esperando a que los pilotos fuesen bajando de sus coches, tuvo tiempo para comprobar que otra vez, Kimi saldría demasiado alejado de su compañero de equipo. Sintió pena y rabia, pero negó con seguridad aceptando que no debía pensar en él en ese instante.

Algo le decía que iba a ser más difícil animar a su amigo Nico que al propio Lewis. El alemán, con una tanda poco común en él, saldría el decimoctavo a mucha distancia de su compañero Checo, cinco puestos por delante.  Negándose a ver todo desde el mal lugar en el que también la dejaba el décimo puesto de Jenson, decidió buscar la sonrisa con un no tan mal quinto puesto de Dani, al cual en ese instante echaba de menos bajándose del coche con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ese gesto de felicidad lo guardó en su cara mientras pensaba en el australiano, viendo con buenos ojos la carrera del domingo. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se fue congelando poco a poco debido a la sorpresa de ver al tercer clasificado. Sebastian conseguía meterse en el top 3 de los más rápidos pese a su clara sorpresa al comunicárselo el equipo por la radio.

Cuando bajó del coche para ir al pesaje intentaba analizar qué había hecho bien como para estar donde estaba en ese instante, y por más que lo pensaba, no lograba dar con ello. Sabía que algo había conseguido, unas décimas de oro, pero no recordaba siquiera el haberlas buscado.

Se despistó de sus pensamientos cuando Lewis posó su mano sobre su hombro en señal de felicitación, un gesto aparentemente frío que sirvió a Sebastian para despertar y recibir más que un mensaje por parte de inglés. Lewis no iba a hablar con él de nada en ese instante, y tampoco decidió hacerlo después de la rueda de prensa. Salió de la sala dándose de lleno con una Sandra que miraba en la distancia la marcha de Sebastian.

-          Es tan bipolar como piloto…-comentó a Lewis, que fruncía el ceño esperando explicación.- Cuando está mal con Yai o le va fatal o le va genial.

-          Esperemos que no le vaya muy bien mañana.-comentó con humor. Sandra negó.

-          Tú lo tienes tirado, déjale al pobre que bastante tendrá.-Lewis resopló.- Eres bueno saliendo, deja de comerte la cabeza que te conozco.-Lewis refunfuñaba con negativas mientras iban a la sala de prensa.

-          Sí, mamá.-dio una palmada en la cima de su cabeza antes de echar a andar.- Te veo luego.

-          ¿Dónde vas?

-          Al box, he de preparar esa maravillosa salida que das por hecho que haré.-Sandra mostró sus pulgares hacia arriba aprobando su decisión, y antes de que las dudas sobre qué hacer se apoderasen de ella, decidió dejarse guiar por sus pasos hacia Lotus. Probó en el hospitality, pero allí no dio con una Yaiza que la recibía resoplando en el garaje de la escudería.

-          Tienes cara de diversión.-ironizó.

-          No te lo imaginas. Me he perdido toda la clasificación ¿Sabes?

-          ¿Y eso?

-          Aline, no me ha dejado irme de la reunión en ningún momento.-Sandra desorbitó los ojos.

-          ¿Aún seguía?-su amiga asintió.

-          Y lo peor es que no he tenido que hacer nada. Y ahora tampoco me han mandado nada… Así que me he venido a ver qué tal el ambiente.

-          ¿Te has enterado de los resultados?-la chica negó.- Lewis sale segundo, pero le he dicho que pasará a Nico de sobrado.-Yaiza sonrió.

-          Esperemos. ¿Qué tal los demás?

-          Bueno… Dani bien, sale quinto por detrás de Fernando… pero Hülk sale el decimoctavo.-Yaiza, que estaba cruzada de brazos, fue bajando sus extremidades sorprendida.

-          ¿Qué dices?

-          Sí, he de hablar con él a ver… y Jenson décimo, y Kimi octavo. Un cachondeo, vaya.-Yaiza empezó a hacer cuentas con los dedos.

-          ¿Entonces quién es tercero? ¿Bottas?-Sandra cogió aire mientras dejaba la boca abierta por su un poco más de oxígeno decidía acompañarla.

-          N-no, no… Valtteri es sexto.-a Yaiza se le descolocaron los esquemas.- B-bueno, ha sido una vuelta bastante buena, no sabía que iba a acabar tercero, pero—

-          ¿Así es como trabajas?-Sandra retenía su aire al ser interrumpida. Al principio se alegró de poder frenar sus intenciones por hablar de Sebastian, pero cuando se giró hacia la voz que parecía dirigirse a Yaiza se olvidó por completo de lo que la ponía nerviosa segundos atrás. Yaiza sonreía como una niña a un Charles que volvía a hablarla con picardía.- Nos traen periodistas buenas y ni se pasan por el garaje…

-          La culpa es de Aline, me retiene en reuniones eternas…-la chica seguía sonriendo con cierto nerviosismo. Sandra empezó a barajar su mirada entre ambos, dándose cuenta de que estaba siendo completamente ignorada.

-          Bueno, pues esperemos que a Aline no le de por retenerte siempre, que seguro que por el garaje se te necesita también.

-          ¿T-tú crees?-a la chica le era incapaz ocultar su estado, y cada pequeño tic nervioso que mostraba, a Charles le servía para llenarse de orgullo. El francés asintió.

-          Los momentos previos y posteriores a los accidentes de estos dos –dirigió un gesto con la cabeza a los garajes de sus compañeros- son bastante aburridos, no estaría mal un poco de entretenimiento.-a Sandra se le olvidó cómo pestañear tras oír las palabras de Charles. No se había conseguido hacer una idea de lo que su amiga le había contado. No cuadraba en su cabeza la imagen de Charles pudiendo tirar los tejos a alguien de forma tan descarada, y ahora le miraba atónita aprovechando su aparente invisibilidad.

-          Está bien saberlo.-como un rayo, Sandra cambió el rumbo de su mirada hacia la sorprendente respuesta de Yaiza, que seguía sonriendo con voz alegre mientras no sólo aceptaba el comentario de Charles, sino que lo seguía. Estuvo a punto de quedarse boquiabierta exigiéndola una explicación, pero su mirada volvía a cambiar de rumbo.

-          ¿Qué te ha parecido la sesión? Tu ex no lo ha hecho mal del todo.-Sandra estaba vacía de palabras, pero a su sorpresa, Yaiza parecía llena, aunque ahora se quedaba un poco fuera de lugar.

-          ¿Cómo? –pausó.- N-no he visto la sesión.

-          Sale tercero.-a Yaiza ya le cuadraba la parrilla, pero sin embargo el que Charles se mordiese el labio en ese instante la hizo olvidarse de siquiera dónde estaba metida.

-          ¿Y Romain y Pastor?

-          En los sorprendentes puestos quince y diecisiete.-exageró, haciéndola reír.

-          Seguro que tú lo harías mucho mejor…

-          Estaría bien poder comprobarlo algún día, sí.-Sandra ya no sabía dónde meterse mientras interpretaba todas las frases de los chicos como algo completamente ajeno a la Fórmula 1. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando Charles se dignó a mirarla.- ¿Eres?-resumió su pregunta.

-          Sandra.-fue directa, al igual que su tono furioso. Charles curvaba sus cejas en busca de un recuerdo que le explicase quién era la chica que le juzgaba.- Trabajo en Mercedes, con Lewis.

-          Ah, bien, bien. No estarás muy sorprendida entonces por la clasificación.

-          No.-negó con rotundidad mientras Charles volvía a girarse a Yaiza con media sonrisa de picardía, lo que dejaba zanjado su momento con Sandra, que volvía a sentirse invisible.- Está claro que eso no es precisamente lo que más me sorprende.-dijo en una voz para sus adentros.

-          Bueno, pues… Espero que mañana en la carrera te dejen estar por aquí.

-          Espero.

-          Sería una pena que te tuviesen encerrada en una sala en donde—

-          Bueno, nosotras nos tenemos que ir.-Sandra no aguantaba mucho más. Charles volvía a mirarla, al igual que Yaiza ahora.- Ha sido un placer, Pic.-tiró del brazo de su amiga hacia la salida trasera del garaje de camino al Paddock, manteniendo su cara de sorpresa al ver que llegaban al paseo y Yaiza seguía colorada y sonriente.- ¿Qué coño te pasa?

-          ¿Eh?-reía.- ¿Le has visto tía? Estoy flipando, es super descarado y—

-          ¿Tú te has visto?-Yaiza no borraba su sonrisa, pero ahora fruncía el ceño alarmada.

-          ¿De qué?-Sandra señalaba al paseo del que venían desde que había empezado a reprochar a su amiga, que ahora buscaba con los ojos el motivo de su enfado al otro lado del puntero.- No sé a qué—

-          A poco más te quitas el sujetador y se lo pones de gafas de sol, Yai.-la chica rió llevándose la mano a la boca, desconcertando aún más a Sandra.

-          Ay, no me digas eso ¿Tan suelta he estado?

-          Yai—

-          Es que me pone nerviosísima, en serio.-se abanicaba con la mano.

-          Yai, en serio—

-          Al menos me has avisado, porque—

-          Yai, Seb.-la chica pausó su discurso para mirar atónita a Sandra. No dijeron nada durante unos segundos.- Por tu cara diría que te habías olvidado de su existencia, y si ni fuese porque el propio Charles te le ha mencionado diría que así es.

-          ¿A qué viene esto?

-          ¿A qué viene lo tuyo?-no entendía nada.- Charles te tira los tejos y tú le dejas, y encima le continúas la jugada—

-          ¿Qué quieres que haga? No me molesta, al contrario, no sé qué tiene de malo.

-          Tiene de malo que tienes novio, y que no estáis en vuestro mejor momento.-Yaiza seguía mirándola atónita, aunque ahora mostraba mayor naturalidad.- ¿Por qué Charles ha dicho que es tu ex? Que yo sepa no tenías nada claro si—

-          ¿Qué querías que le dijese?-Sandra no dejaba de sorprenderse.- Me preguntó si era la novia de… él, y bueno, pues obviamente no lo soy, así que—

-          Que yo sepa os estáis dando un tiempo.

-          Eso significa dejarlo.

-          Eso puede significar lo que te de la gana, pero en ningún lado dice que signifique que en menos de un día tengas que estar buscándote otro ligue. Más que nada porque pensaba que estabas enamorada de Seb.-Yaiza fue bajando la mirada hacia el suelo poco a poco, negándose a aceptar lo que le dolía oír esas palabras. Sandra tampoco buscaba hacerla daño, sólo abrirle los ojos, por lo que pensó en suavizar su postura.- Oye, sé que es difícil, lo de Seb y tal, pero no creo que esto—

-          Él me dejó a mí, Sandra.-pausó.- Te lo recuerdo porque tal vez—

-          No me tienes que recordar nada. Sé lo que ha pasado, y también sé lo que está pasando ahora.-ahora pausó ella.- Mira, no conozco a Charles, y tú tampoco, pero me parece muy fuerte que sabiendo que eras novia de quien eras venga a tirarte la caña de forma tan descarada.-su amiga miraba hacia un lado de brazos cruzados, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior. La dio unos segundos de silencio.

-          No estoy haciendo nada malo. Sólo quiero olvidarme de lo que ha pasado.-puntualizó con una voz levemente rota. Sandra soltó más aire de lo normal al escucharla.

-          Eso es lo que me ha parecido.-recuperó la mirada de su amiga.

-          Entonces no sé por qué te parece mal.

-          Porque pensaba que lo que querías hacer era recuperar a Seb, no perderle.-Yaiza negó con media sonrisa irónica, mirando de nuevo a un lado.

-          Ayer te parecía perfecto que no quisiese comerme la cabeza con ello, y hoy me vienes con que no le olvide—

-          Yai. Ayer te venía bien desconectar de ello en el momento en el que pasó, pero eso no quiere decir que hayas de fingir que todo va bien y menos yéndote con el primero que pasa.

-          No me he ido con nadie.

-          Ya te he dicho que estabas a punto de rodearle con tu ropa interior, tía.

-          Bueno, pues si lo hago es decisión mía.-alzó un poco la voz.- No sabes ni cómo me siento ni cómo me ha hecho sentir Seb. O Charles. Tú desde que lo dejaste con Nico vives en una pompa en la que tus mayores preocupaciones han sido el sincronizar horarios con tu pandilla, así que no busques decirme qué tengo o no que hacer.-los ojos llorosos de Yaiza ayudaban a que su mensaje no llegase con toda la maldad que parecía guardar en un inicio. Sandra sintió de nuevo un pinchazo, esta vez causado por el recuerdo de Kimi que le hacía ver que Yaiza tenía una idea muy equivocada sobre su situación. No quería dedicarle segundos a pensar en el si debía decirle algo a su amiga o no, y tampoco quería pensar en si debía enfadarse con ella o no por sus palabras. Yaiza negó con timidez secando el recorrido de sus lágrimas.- N-no te lo digo a malas, es sólo que—

-          Tranquila.

-          No, joder, sé que buscas ayudarme, pero creo que necesito afrontar esto sola ¿Sabes? –Sandra asintió con pena.- Gracias, en serio, pero… -negó antes de ponerse en marcha.- Te veo luego ¿Vale?-Sandra volvió a asentir, dejándola partir.

Definitivamente el día había dado un giro bastante extraño. Sandra ahora no sabía muy bien qué hacer, mirando en el teléfono cómo sus intentos por contactar con Dani y Nico se veían frustrados por sus numerosos compromisos. A Lewis tampoco quería molestarle, y aunque algo la decía que se moría de ganas de hablar con Sebastian sobre su situación con Yaiza, otra parte de ella la decía que tenía que seguir ayudándola. Y sólo podía hablar con una persona.

-          Estoy ocupado.-ni siquiera se inmutó por su respuesta. Sandra se mantuvo de brazos cruzados, con rosto de pasividad, como si hubiese escuchado un _ahora mismo estoy contigo_ y estuviese simplemente esperando. Un gesto que a Kimi le dejó descuadrado.- Qué no has entendido.

-          Qué no has entendido tú de que es urgente.

-          Mira, oye –soltaba su servilleta sobre la mesa en la que estaba merendando. La cafetería de Ferrari estaba a rebosar de gente, y eso a ambos les ayudaba a pensar que al menos discutir, no discutirían frente a tantas personas.- quiero comer, estoy cansado y me tengo que ir en nada, así que si quieres vete a buscar a Dani y se lo cuentas a él entre morreo y morreo.-Las preocupaciones de Sandra la habían llevado a plantarse frente al mismísimo Kimi en busca de ayuda, por lo que sus piques respecto a Dani no iban a hacerla caer pese a que los temía y anhelaba a partes iguales.

-          Yai me preocupa.-sabía que sólo había una manera de captar su atención y moderar su actitud, y esa era mencionando a la chica. Kimi, que había cogido su vaso de refresco, lo dejaba a media altura juzgándolo con la mirada mientras pensaba en lo que la chica le había dicho. Pretendía quitarle importancia, haciéndola saber que eso era algo común en sus día a día, pero ambos compartían ese sentimiento.- Supongo que no has hablado con ella aún…-Kimi negó a los segundos, sin dignarse a alzar la mirada hacia la chica que se mantenía de pie junto a él.- ¿Has hablado con Seb?

-          Sí.-no estaba muy dispuesto a hablar, aunque sintió verdaderas ganas de interrogar a Sandra cuando la vio sentarse a su lado. La chica leyó su mente.

-          Tú el otro día me avisaste de que Yai estaba mal pese a tu cabreo, así que quiero avisarte yo a ti ahora, por lo que no te quitaré mucho tiempo.-se explicaba. Kimi no decía nada.- Creo que Yai está mucho peor de lo que podremos llegar a ver, y sé que sólo tú puedes ayudarla.

-          Tienes una curiosa idea de mí.-Sandra se limitaba a mirarle.- Piensas que puedo hacerla más daño que nadie y a la vez ayudarla más que nadie.

-          Y es así.-pausó.- Eres como un hermano para ella, y también lo eres para Seb, por tanto—

-          ¿No eras tú su amiga del alma?-la chica sintió otro pinchazo que le hizo pausar durante unos segundos.

-          Sí, pero creo que ahora me ve con unos ojos bastante diferentes.-Kimi esperaba.- Tengo la impresión de que cree que me he alejado de ella con esto de unirme tanto a Hülk y los demás –evitó nombrar a Dani- y bueno, entre que le cuesta contarme cosas y entre que cuando me las cuenta no quiere que le ayude… Está claro que eres tú el único que—

-          Lo dices como si fuese sólo cosa suya.-interrumpió.- Te molesta que no busque tu ayuda pero tú has sido la primera en ocultarla las cosas negándote a recibir la suya.-Sandra estaba cansada de los pinchazos que sentía, pero esta vez se veía incapaz de reprochar nada. Y menos a Kimi, que se terminaba su refresco de un trago.- Sé qué influencia tengo en Yai, y sé lo que tengo que hacer. Aun así, gracias por el aviso.-no lo dijo con mucha sinceridad, poniéndose en pie mientras Sandra se afianzaba más sobre el asiento, bastante indefensa.

-          Yai busca refugiarse en Charles.-sentía que necesitaba contarle todo antes de su marcha. Kimi frenó sus pasos justo al lado, mirándola con el ceño fruncido y captando su atención.- Charles Pic.-informó, Kimi seguía sin inmutarse.- Ayer por lo visto Charles le tiró los tejos de forma descarada a Yai, y hoy lo ha vuelto hacer delante de mí. Ella se deja y le sigue el juego, y encima tratan a Seb como si ya fuese su ex, o algo así le dijo.-mostraba preocupación en cada palabra que decía.- Yai no es así, Yai es de tirarse el día llorando, de que le den taquicardias sólo por lo mal que se siente, y ayer el chico del que está completamente enamorada la pidió un tiempo, por lo que no debería ni estar fuera de la cama. Ni siquiera sabe si lo han dejado, y ya le ha dicho al primero que ha mostrado interés en ella que está soltera. O a saber qué.-pausó sintiendo que se ahogaba.- Quiere tanto a Seb que me da miedo lo que pueda llegar a hacer con tal de fingir que se ha olvidado de él.-Kimi no dijo nada durante unos segundos, aguardando al lado de Sandra a que la chica consiguiese calmar sus nervios un poco. Asintió una vez había analizado todo.

-          Hablaré con ella.-Sandra asintió también, sin mirarle, y pese a que sabía que ya se había marchado de su lado, se negaba a mostrarse débil por culpa de su amiga ni siquiera en soledad.

Lo que menos necesitaba ahora Kimi era saber por dónde parecía querer moverse Yaiza. Resoplaba mientras caminaba por el paddock, pensando en cómo había visto a Sebastian la noche anterior. Aún no había conseguido ver a su amigo ese sábado, pero ahora tenía que encontrarla a ella, sobre todo para saber cómo hacerle frente tanto a los problemas de una como del otro.

Esperaba en la puerta de Lotus a que saliese, haciendo caso a la recepcionista que le informaba sobre una reunión de última hora que iría para largo. Se sentó sobre la escalera, negándose a entrar pese a las insistencias de los miembros de su ex equipo en que lo hiciese. Miraba el móvil, pensando en si debería llamar a Sebastian al menos para saber cómo llevaba la tarde. Se negó a hacerlo, y aunque lo hubiese hecho no habría obtenido respuesta.

El alemán salía de una sesión de masaje con Heikki que poco le destensó. No tenía ganas de trabajar, pero el garaje y sus mecánicos parecían una buena escapatoria para todos sus problemas. Aguantó la reunión improvisada en su box como pudo, dejando que sus recuerdos no se metiesen entre puntos donde conseguir mayor velocidad y estrategias de paradas. Sin embargo le fue imposible participar en la conversación absurda que surgió entre su equipo cuando la charla había acabado. Bromeaban y reían sobre alguna anécdota de verano mientras Sebastian volvía a repetirse todo lo que le había dicho el día anterior a Yaiza.

Estuvo a punto de pedirle a Heikki otro masaje, uno que esta vez le destrozase los huesos tanto como para que el dolor físico fuese suficiente para ocultar su psíquico. Cuando quiso darse cuenta de la hora, la cena era la única idea que se le ocurría para evitar pensar en ella, por lo que aceptó ir con algunos mecánicos a Red Bull a pasar el rato.

Sin posibilidad de saciar su hambre seguía Kimi, que se mantenía expectante en la escalera de Lotus a que una tardía Yaiza diese señales de vida. Se alegró al menos de no toparse con Charles en su espera, pues pese a que desconocía todo lo sucedido, no habría dudado en darle una buena reprimenda al francés.

-          ¿Por qué no has pasado?-se alteró al oír a Yaiza. Estaba de pie en el mismo escalón en el que él descansaba. La miró sin mucha tensión mientras se levantaba.

-          Me quieren demasiado, a lo mejor me raptaban y bastante tengo con mi coche como para conducir también el suyo.-Yaiza mostró una sonrisa tímida y pasiva.

-          No me sorprende nada verte aquí.-confesó. Hablaba con tono sincero, sin mucha emoción para lo que estaba él acostumbrado de sus conversaciones con ella.

-          No sé si eso es bueno o malo.

-          No creo que tenga que ser nada. Simplemente no me sorprende.-ninguno se movía del escalón.

-          ¿Por qué crees que he venido?

-          Me gusta pensar que te preocupas por mí.-seguía sonriendo con timidez y pasividad.

-          ¿Tengo motivos para hacerlo?-miró hacia la puerta del hospitality, haciendo que Yaiza sonriese un poco más con la misma dejadez.

-          Yo creo que no.-Kimi rió, aceptando una pausa en su conversación que se rompió como no esperaba.- ¿Cómo está?-Kimi la observaba sin decir nada, ni con el rostro ni con palabras. Se tomó su tiempo para asimilar el hecho de que Yaiza hubiese hecho referencia a Sebastian con tanta serenidad.

-          Aparentemente peor que tú.-ahora rió Yaiza, con ironía.- Él al menos no parece haberse buscado a otra para olvidarte.

-          Supongo que ya tuvo bastante con hacerlo en su momento.-Kimi se mordió ligeramente el labio al haber sido él el propio en traer el recuerdo de Hanna.- No sé qué te ha contado Sandra, pero no estoy haciendo nada malo.

-          No vengo a juzgar si es malo o no, no soy tu padre. Por suerte.-la hizo reír otra vez.- Pero sí me gusta avisar de cuando algo tiene buena pinta o mala.

-          Y me imagino que vienes a decirme la mala pinta que tiene lo que estoy haciendo.-él asintió, recuperando de nuevo la sonrisa pasiva de Yaiza.

-          Más que nada porque no me parece normal.

-          A mí tampoco me parece normal lo que ha decidido hacer él.

-          Tenía dudas, está pasando por un momento muy duro y ha preferido alejarse de ti un poco para pensar. Creo que eso es algo que las personas suelen hacer. Lo de ir a liarte con uno en menos de 24 horas me parece más extraño.

-          No me he liado con nadie.

-          De momento.

-          De momento.-su puntualización le confirmó la preocupación de Sandra en ella. No sabía cómo mirarla, sintiendo que la conversación entre ambos era demasiado fría para lo que los dos estaban compartiendo. La notaba ausente no sólo de lo que la rodeaba, sino de su relación con él. No estaba acostumbrado a nada de lo que veía.

-          ¿Por qué le has dicho a Pic que lo has dejado con Seb?

-          ¿Te ha dicho él eso?-Kimi rió.

-          Obviamente no.

-          Yo no le he dicho que lo hayamos dejado. Le he dicho que me pidió tiempo, y que no sé en qué nos deja eso.

-          Supongo que no le has dicho que estás soltera.-Yaiza se mostró levemente sorprendida. Negó.- Pero actúas como tal.

-          Actúo como la situación me lo permite.-se comportaba tan a la defensiva que Kimi no sabía por dónde atacar.- Él quiso que nos diésemos un tiempo, no yo. Y él sabe las condiciones que puso a la hora de llegar a esto. Es él el que—

-          Seb.-su interrupción la desconcentró.

-          ¿Qué?

-          Que se llama Seb. O Sebastian, mejor dicho.-Yaiza esperó.- El no mencionarle no te va a hacer olvidarle, y nosotros al menos no vamos a creernos que lo hayas hecho por no decir su nombre.

-          Si no lo hago es por mostrarme un poco de respeto propio.-habló tras unos segundos.

-          Supongo que liándote con el primero que te mira dos veces es mostrarte respeto también.

-          Hacer lo que me de la gana siempre que me haga feliz es mostrarme respeto, porque creo que ya he sufrido bastante como para estar preocupándome de los demás.-el tono de voz de ambos se llenaba de un aire tenso con el que no habían iniciado la conversación.

-          ¿Te hace feliz tirarte a Charles mientras que Seb sufre?

-          ¿Te haría feliz a ti el que me quedase escondida en mi cuarto por culpa de lo que tu amigo ha decidido hacer con lo nuestro?

-          Se llama Seb—

-          Sé cómo se llama, Kimi. –alzó más la voz- Sé cómo se llama, cómo habla, cómo ríe, cómo camina. Sé muchas cosas de él.-pauso.- Y también sé cómo me ha hecho sentir, y sé cómo me hace sentir Charles mostrando interés en mí.-descendió por la escalera tras desafiarle con la mirada unos segundos.- Y para tu información –se giró  de nuevo a él- no me le he tirado. Ni siquiera hemos hecho nada que pueda alertarte, más allá del hablar, que espero no te alarme.

-          Tengo antecedentes suficientes como para poder alarmarme por lo que quiera, Yai.-ahora el que bajaba los escalones era él, quedando de nuevo frente a ella.- Puedo preguntarle a Hülkenberg o a Lewis lo que se siente al ser un polvo por dudas o despecho, por si quieres que se lo comente a Charles antes de que surja algo entre vosotros.-sintió verdaderas ganas por abofetear a Kimi allí mismo, al igual que por romper a llorar. La dureza con la que había participado en la conversación ahora se desvanecía, se volvía a sentir débil, sin saber dónde meterse. Pero se repetía a sí misma que no quería sufrir más, aunque no supiese cómo conseguirlo.- Seb es mi amigo.-le retiró la mirada que le había retenido nada más oír el nombre del alemán, el cual ahora la debilitaba incluso más.- Pero tú también lo eres.-Yaiza asintió con ironía.- No quiero que le hagas daño, ni quiero que él te lo haga a ti. Pero si te estoy diciendo esto es porque la que se va a hacer daño eres tú.-agachó la mirada hacia sus propios pies, escondiendo de Kimi cualquier síntoma de llanto que pudiese querer salir de nuevo de ella. Se mordía el labio otra vez, sintiendo rabia hacia Sandra por haberle contado nada al chico que no dejaba de mirarla. Se sentía juzgada por todo lo que hacía o decía, y tachaba de egoístas a todos los que no quisiesen ver que buscaba ser feliz. Aunque les diese la razón. Aunque se sintiese completamente perdida en apenas un día.- Yai…-miró a Kimi de forma inconsciente, mostrándose completamente vulnerable a él. Y el finlandés no borró su gesto de frialdad pese a que se acercó a ella a acogerla entre sus brazos. Quería verla bien, y sabía que regañándola como un hermano mayor no era lo apropiado. Pese a que ese era su papel.- Ten cuidado ¿Vale? –la chica asintió en su regazo, como si aceptase la moraleja final de una regañina que había querido evitar. No quería soltarse de Kimi, pero mantenerse abrazada a él no la ayudaba a alejarse de Sebastian, en el cual no podía parar de pensar.- Ten cuidado.


	144. Esperanzas

 Salir tan arriba le impedía poder tomarse aquella carrera como un mero trámite hacia la semana de descanso. Iba en el autobús camino al circuito ignorando como llevaba haciendo todo el gran premio a sus mecánicos y compañeros de escudería. La única parte que seguía conectada a su versión de piloto le recordaba lo triste que era el poder salir tercero y el no emocionarse por ello. Pero no podía evitarlo. 

Nada más poner un pie en Spa fue como si sus oídos se liberasen de cara a lo que su equipo le proponía. No había desayunado, pero aceptaba hacerlo en su hospitality con tal de alargar cuanto más pudiese aquella carrera. 

Las sesiones con los medios posteriores a ese momento le sirvieron poco más para lo mismo. Estaba hasta arriba de entrevistas, y como siempre buscaba ofrecer su mejor cara con tal de ocultar cualquier cosa que le pasase, aunque sentía que no era suficiente. Miraba a Britta mientras hacía los trámites necesarios con los medios, y echaba en falta a la que había sido su compañera durante tantas semanas. No era la primera vez que Yaiza ya no formaba parte de su equipo de prensa, pero sabía que ahora ella no formaba parte de otras muchas cosas. 

La chica por su parte ni siquiera recordaba en ese instante su pasado por Red Bull. Corría a prisas por el Paddock buscando llegar a Lotus a tiempo. Su demonio interior le decía que no se molestase en ser puntual, que al fin y al cabo su equipo no lo había sido con ella nunca, pero su angelito llamaba a la cordura a base de mensajes filosóficos en los que pedía a su dueña que no se convirtiese en lo que detestaba.

-       Hola, hola.

-       Tranquila, respira.-Aline la animaba a calmarse justo después de que Yaiza cruzase la puerta sin apenas oxígeno en su cuerpo.

-       N-no me sonó el despertador.-no iba a confesar que había estado demasiado tiempo frente al espejo. Aline negó.

-       No te preocupes, faltaría más. Hoy además la cosa está calmada. Hay carrera, y no nos molestan mucho.

-       ¿Ah, no?-le sorprendió las diferencias con lo que había experimentado hasta entonces.

-       Supongo que piensan que tenemos suficientes problemas ya.-rió, contagiando a Yaiza por apenas unos segundos, los necesarios antes de quedarse tan petrificada como de costumbre.

-       ¿Hoy si trabajas?-tragó saliva mientras fingía naturalidad ante un recién aparecido Charles. Su sonrisa volvía a acompañarle, y a ella le acompañaba la suya de embobada.

-       Hoy sí.

-       Eso está mejor, darte uso.-rió de forma nerviosa a su comentario, el cual Aline parecía ignorar mientras comprobaba su teléfono.- Periodísticamente hablando.-le asintió ahora. Empezaba a pensar que el que Charles tuviese que especificar el significado de sus frases era algo que hacía adrede para ponerla nerviosa. Sin embargo ella parecía acostumbrarse pronto a ello.

-       Bueno, me parecería a ti, por aquí danzando sin mucho que hacer.-Charles hizo una mueca frunciendo el ceño, fingiendo ofensa a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos como siempre hacía.

-       Eso ha sido un poco ofensivo. No creo que debas tomarte esa libertad de burlarte de mí.-Yaiza se mordió el labio inconscientemente al sentir que Charles la recorría de arriba abajo con la mirada, algo a lo que por desgracia le costaba más acostumbrarse. Sonrió levemente.- ¿Estás nerviosa?

-       ¿E-eh?-su gesto mostró sorpresa.

-       Por la carrera, digo.-ahora su explicación sentía que venía dada por su propia culpa y la idea de pensar que Charles la preguntaba sobre el propio nerviosismo que él la provocaba.

-       Ah, no, no. Bueno, supongo que un poco.-en realidad no recordaba siquiera la parrilla de salida pese a haberla comentado el día anterior.

-       ¿Alguna preferencia?

-       ¿Pastor y Romain?-ambos rieron.- Jenson y Lewis son mis favoritos.-no quiso mencionar a Nico, y ni siquiera se acordó de Sebastian.

-       Vaya, te gustan los ingleses.-rió dándose cuenta de que tal vez no controlaba tanto los dobles sentidos de Charles.- Entre ingleses y alemanes…-que volviese a mirarla desde los pies a la cabeza la ayudó a no relacionar la nacionalidad con Sebastian.- ¿Para cuándo un francés?

-       Y-ya te he dicho que voy con Romain.-bromeaba. Y él reía con poder.

-       Poco a poco.-no terminó de entender a lo que se refería, pero le dejó alejarse levemente de ella hacia su espalda, preguntándose si seguiría analizando su cuerpo mientras tragaba saliva.- ¿Vais al garaje?-preguntó a ambas esta vez, y Aline fue como si la hubiesen llamado de forma directa para desconectar de su trance con el teléfono.

-       Sí, sí.-dio la impresión de que contestaba sin saber a qué, pero Charles y Yaiza echaron a andar tras ella. 

Hicieron tiempo en su mañana pasajera. Aline empezó a explicarle de forma más profunda cómo se manejaban las cosas por el garaje. Para empezar, le presentó a todo ser que pasaba por allí para que la chica dejase de sentirse perdida a cada paso que daba. Charles iba con ellas, sin perder detalle, y misteriosamente aparecía cada vez más junto a su lado si al que le presentaban hablaba demasiado. Yaiza se guardaba la risa tímida para sí, viendo aquello como un juego de niños con el que se entretenía demasiado sin saber por qué. 

Estaba tan concentrada en ello que ni siquiera era consciente de que Sandra la llamaba una y otra vez al teléfono. La chica ya había llegado al circuito con Lewis tras haber esperado a su amiga para desayunar y para coger el minibús, y ahora aguantaba las entrevistas de última hora de Lewis antes de que llegase el Drivers Parade, al cual mandó a Lewis con todas sus ganas con tal de quitársele de encima a él y todo el trabajo que le daba. 

El inglés fue entre risas a la pista, en donde buscó su coche para subirse a él y pasar aquel desfile lo antes posible. No fue consciente de que este había terminado hasta que bajó el brazo con el que saludaba y se dio cuenta de que el hombro le dolía. Echó a andar para alejarse del mogollón de gente que se le echaba encima, moviendo su brazo de adelante hacia atrás para recuperar su forma. Dejó el brazo a medio mover cuando dio con Sebastian por delante llegando al Paddock, ya donde las cámaras no querían llegar.

-       Ey, tú.-le dio una leve colleja dejando en su nuca la mano como señal de saludo. Sebastian, que iba en su mundo, ni siquiera mostró sorpresa por ver a Lewis allí.- ¿Cómo vas?

-       Dolorido.-llevó su propia mano a su nuca quejándose del golpe. Lewis rió.

-       Flojeras.-iban caminando rumbo al paseo de entrada a los garajes.- No la líes mucho hoy en la salida ¿Vale?

-       ¿Me estás pidiendo que no te adelante?-Lewis reía otra vez.

-       Tú haz tapón.-Sebastian no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Se preguntó si la duda que le creaba el tener a Lewis a su lado venía dada por su empanamiento esos días, pero no entendía qué hacía el chico hablándole como si nada, y menos sobre la carrera.

-       Sí…-el inglés rió al tomarse aquella afirmación como algo irónico. Lewis no quería hablar de la carrera, ni siquiera quería hablar porque sabía que el que le acompañaba no quería intercambiar nada, pero sentía la necesidad de saber sobre su estado.

-       ¿Entonces todo bien?-Sebastian frunció el ceño, mirando a los lados sin dejar de andar.

-       S-sí, supongo.-se imaginaba que Lewis estaría al tanto de todo, pero eso no dejaba de extrañarle. Y no pudo evitarlo.- ¿Qué quieres?-Lewis sonrió.

-       Sólo saber cómo estás.

-       ¿De verdad te interesa?-no le preguntaba de malas maneras, siendo pese a ello incapaz de ocultar su intriga. Lewis asintió.

-       Claro, somos amigos ¿No?-sintió ganas de acompañar la risa de Lewis, aunque no supo si porque le hizo gracia o porque no compartía su mensaje, por lo que decidió no hacerlo. A su intento fallido de mostrar simpatía se le unió el shock, el cual por desgracia Lewis si pudo plagiar. Ambos dejaron de andar, pero Lewis no fue capaz de retirar su mano de la nuca del alemán. Miraban a la salida trasera del garaje de Lotus, en donde una Yaiza risueña se mantenía apoyada en la pared mirando como una niña a un Charles de brazos cruzados que la hablaba con una sonrisa pícara. Ni Lewis ni Sebastian dijeron palabra durante unos segundos, y a ambos les picaban los ojos por el hecho de no pestañear ante la imagen. Charles se mantenía muy pegado a ella, que tenía las manos cruzadas tras la espalda como síntoma de una inocencia poco creíble. Él por su parte decidía pasar el reverso de su mano por el hombro de la chica como si le limpiase algo que ni siquiera conseguía hacer que Yaiza le dejase de mirar a los ojos. Los que observaban seguían sin decir nada, y aunque Lewis intentaba buscar un comentario que cortase aquella imagen, le era imposible no tomarse lo que veía como algo más que extraño. Miró a Sebastian, sin poder evitarlo, y le vio tan perdido e hipnotizado que sabía que era inútil intentar decirle que Yaiza no estaba tonteando con Charles. Se mordió el labio y apretó sin querer su mano en el cuello del chico, sin dejar de mirarle, aunque sintió ganas de retirarle la vista cuando sintió que Sebastian quería hablar.

-       Somos amigos.-su voz había cambiado desde las últimas palabras pronunciadas. Lewis se mordió el labio sin responderle, pues el alemán asentía en respuesta a su propio comentario.- Si somos amigos dime qué está haciendo.-Lewis decidió regresar la mirada a Yaiza y Charles, como si necesitase verles de nuevo para responder. Ella seguía sonriendo, con las manos en la espalda y sin siquiera pestañear por miedo a perder la imagen de un Charles que no podía sentirse mejor. Sebastian notaba sus manos temblando, y el picor de sus ojos ya no sabía si se debía al nulo pestañeo o a las ganas de llorar que le poseían, a las cuales se negaba a dar paso sintiéndose demasiado vulnerable a todo lo que ella hacía. Era incapaz de dejar de mirarla, su cuello movía levemente su cabeza hacia los lados negándose a aceptar lo que veía. Apenas habían pasado dos días. Dos días en los que él no había sido capaz de dormir, en los que nadie más que Kimi y Lewis entonces se habían dignado a saber cómo estaba. Llegaba a pensar que todo era producto de su imaginación, que Yaiza y él no habían discutido. Que ni siquiera conocía a esa chica que tonteaba con el piloto francés de Lotus. Y pensar en eso le hizo recordar que el no conocerla fue una de las cosas que provocó lo que ahora pasaba. Se mordió el labio, haciéndole saber a su cuerpo que no iba a darle el gusto de llorar a escasos metros de ella. No soportaba verla sonreír frente a Charles ni un segundo más. Se giró a Lewis.- No te prometo nada respecto a la salida. 

Despegó su mano de su cuello dándole el permiso que no necesitaba para marcharse de allí. Echó a andar mientras Lewis seguía mirando a Yaiza con Charles sin lograr entender qué pasaba por la mente de la chica, siendo su marcha del lugar mucho más calmada que la de Sebastian pese a compartir indignación. 

El alemán a sorpresa de todos pasaba de largo de su garaje de Red Bull para ir directamente al de Mercedes. La suerte de que nadie pareció fijarse debido al jaleo en otras entradas le ayudó a adentrarse de lleno en el box sin apenas levantar expectativas. No le fue necesario llegar hacia los coches, sólo en el pasillo de entrada dio de lleno con quien quería ver. Sandra le miraba atónita, moviendo la boca como si quisiese decir nada pero no supiese el qué. Le notaba furioso y decaído a partes iguales, pero por su cabeza sólo pasaba la idea de que no había sido capaz de hablar con él desde que Yaiza le contó la historia. Y eso era algo que la hizo sentir realmente mal cuando Sebastian llegó a su altura.

-       ¡S-seb!-quiso saludarle como si se alegrase de verle.

-       Qué está pasando.-hablaba en tono bajo, guardando en él toda su rabia. Sandra tragó saliva mirando a los lados. Estaba completamente perdida.- Sandra, qué está pasando.

-       ¿Q-qué?—

-       Charles.-su sólo nombre consiguió hacerla sentir aún peor. Sebastian, por motivos que desconocía, sabía que algo pasaba entre Yaiza y el francés. No sólo le daba miedo el averiguar qué sabía Sebastian al respecto, sino que tenía verdadero temor de tener que ser ella la que explicase algo que tampoco entendía.- Sandra, les he visto –hablaba alterado- y n-no era normal. Tú lo sabes, dime que—

-       N-no, Seb, yo—

-       Sé que lo sabes.-no le podía negar nada después de lo mal que se sentía por no haberse parado a escucharle antes. Sabía lo que Yaiza se traía entre manos, aunque ella misma lo dudase. Se negaba a decirle nada a Sebastian, simplemente por su propio bien.- Sandra, dime a qué viene todo esto.-exigía. La chica negó encogiéndose de hombros, con desgana.

-       S-seb, no lo sé…-el chico se llevó la mano con lentitud al rostro buscando calma mientras la retiraba la mirada sólo para, por desgracia, recordar lo que venía de ver.- Te juro que no entiendo nada, no sé qué pasa o qué hace, supongo que está mal y no sé…-no era capaz de hablar demasiado por miedo a empeorarlo todo. Sebastian miraba al suelo, con la mano masajeando la zona de su boca con rabia. Tenía el ceño fruncido. Sandra no sabía qué más hacer.- Seb…-posó su mano en su brazo para captar su atención, sin conseguirlo.- ¿Tú estás bien?-vio con buenos ojos el preocuparse por él en ese instante, pero Sebastian la hizo saber con una sola mirada que como ya sabía, era demasiado tarde.

-       ¿Me lo habrías preguntado si no llego yo a venir?-la chica se mordió el labio.- No te preocupes por mí. No lo has hecho nunca, supongo que es normal cuando la otra parte es ella.

-       N-no es eso, es que Yai—

-       Exacto.-la chica tragó saliva.

-       Oye, claro que me preocupo por ti.-hablaba con pena.- Ya sabes que yo siempre—

-       Qué, Sandra. Tú siempre qué.-volvió a morderse el labio.- Cuánto tiempo llevo intentando ayudarte con lo de Kimi. Cuántas veces me he interesado por ti, por saber qué te pasaba o si necesitabas algo. O cuántas te he intentado aconsejar.-ahora ella miraba al suelo.- Creo que Kimi es tan amigo mío con ella lo es tuya, y sin embargo a mí eso no me ha supuesto ningún problema a la hora de preocuparme por ti.-no se atrevía a hablarle por no saber qué decir. Tardó unos segundos en ser capaz de alzar la mirada, avergonzada.

-       No sabía que era tan importante…-confesó. Sebastian la miraba atónito.- Nos llevamos bien, Seb, pero nunca he sabido si somos tan amigos o simplemente nos hablamos por… Bueno, Kimi y Yai.-pensaba que lo había dicho de la mejor manera posible, aunque su recuerdo la transportaba a todos los momentos en los que él la había ayudado y eso la hacía sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía. Sebastian no dejaba de mirarla, ahora ya con pasividad y decepción. Asintió, aceptando el mensaje.

-       Es curioso que Lewis acabe de interesarse por mí y tu me digas esto.-ella negaba.

-       Seb, en serio, no es—

-       Los demás supongo que piensan como tú, por eso nadie se ha dignado en saber mi versión de los hechos.-ella se mordía el labio sintiendo ganas de saltar y correr sólo para deshacerse de la tensión.- ¿Le has dicho a Dani que actúe también así? No me ha dicho nada en dos días, a lo mejor es que claro, tampoco somos tan amigos.-dijo con retintín.- ¿Habéis intentado ayudarla ya? ¿Habéis hecho alguna de vuestras reuniones para saber cómo tratar el tema respecto a ella?-se avergonzaba cada vez más, sobre todo cuando debía responderle que sí a algo.- Me imagino que el _¡Vamos a hablar con Seb, a ver qué piensa o cómo se siente!_ no ha entrado en vuestros guiones en ningún momento.-pausó.- Ya lo hiciste en Mallorca, tú y Kimi. Ya la pusisteis por delante de mí. Lo hacéis siempre que pasa algo.-consiguió mirarle de nuevo.- Es gracioso porque no me preocupa ser el segundo en vuestra lista de preocupaciones. Al revés –movía la mano como si la diese camino a algo- ves con ella, es tu amiga, lo es de todos y al fin y al cabo yo soy el cabronazo que la hace sufrir. Pero es que ni siquiera vengo detrás de ella en vuestra lista. Simplemente no vengo.

-       Seb, no es así—

-       ¿Sabes cuánta gente se ha interesado en saber cómo estoy?-sabía la respuesta y esperaba no oírsela.- Dos. Una es Kimi y la otra es Lewis, y mira que aún no lo entiendo.-pausó.- No sabía que era necesario ser amigo del alma para que alguien en este puto sitio muestre un poco de preocupación por los demás. 

Una parte de ella dio gracias al ver que Sebastian se iba de allí sin esperar una respuesta suya, pues era incapaz de dársela. Se sentía peor que mal por algo en lo que ni siquiera se había parado a pensar hasta que tuvo a Sebastian en frente. No se arrepentía de haberse posicionado junto a su amiga en un primer momento, eso era algo que tenía claro, que ella estaba por delante de cualquiera de ellos. Pero Yaiza había borrado su mente de tal forma que no se había parado a pensar en cómo estaría alguien que la había ayudado tantas veces. 

Y el ver el juego que Yaiza se traía entre manos con Charles era algo que empeoraba su percepción sobre lo ocurrido. Con los problemas entre ellos dos ya sucedidos, el cómo ambos manejaban la situación era algo que merecía un trato completamente diferente a sus ojos. Y en eso claramente ella tenía todas las de perder frente a cómo lo manejaba Sebastian. 

Cuando Lewis llegó al garaje para meterse de lleno en la carrera, una sola mirada les sirvió a ambos para saber qué había pasado. Aun así las dudas les acompañaron durante un buen rato. Lewis seguía sin entender lo que había visto, pero la mirada de Sandra le indicaba en que en breve estaría al tanto. Por su parte, ella aún intentaba adivinar qué sabía el alemán y cómo actuar de cara a ello. 

Les vino bien a todos el inicio de la carrera. Sandra tomaba asiento en su garaje esperando que el gran premio la hiciese olvidarse de Yaiza y lo que había ocasionado durante al menos unas horas, pero todo parecía ir contra ella. Y en eso Sebastian llevaba mucha culpa. 

El alemán no tuvo reparo en cumplir su amenaza a Lewis sobre la salida. Si bien Lewis se colocaba en cabeza, como esperaban muchos, el de Red Bull también decidía sacar todo lo que tenía en ese coche para colocarse tras él. Ni siquiera era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, pero sentía que la rabia conducía por él. El perder levemente el control del coche le trajo de nuevo a la realidad, viendo como Nico y su Mercedes pasaban hacia la segunda posición aprovechando su error. Sintió impotencia, dejando que su cuerpo le mandase un aviso  sobre el peligro que tenía el no concentrarse en lo que pasaba en pista. 

Por desgracia para muchos, se vio beneficiado para esa concentración al ver a Lewis quedándose a un lado. No sabía qué había pasado, pero la rueda del Mercedes del inglés estaba reventada y eso le llevaba al final de la parrilla. Preguntó por radio, aunque a la hora de escuchar la respuesta ni siquiera prestaba atención. Todo pasó tan rápido que hasta que no hubo acabado la carrera no pudo saber nada de lo que había pasado en esas dos horas. Cuando pisó suelo firme sintió que las piernas le temblaban, era como si su coche lo hubiese estado llevando otra persona, y ahora no daba crédito a lo que había pasado. Lo único que sabía es que él era quinto tras un final de carrera en el que se había vuelto loco. Y por desgracia para él, en lo alto del podio estaba su compañero de escudería. 

Sandra no sabía dónde meterse dentro de aquel garaje. Lewis había abandonado para poder guardar el motor de su coche viendo que la carrera la tenía perdida, y ni siquiera había sido capaz de pararle en cuanto pasó por su lado enrabietado rumbo al motorhome. Su jefa de prensa la permitió quedarse allí, y eso la permitió a su vez comprobar el caos absoluto dentro de Mercedes. Ambos garajes se miraban sin saber muy bien qué decir entre sus miembros. Pero algo tenían claro: Nico había dado a propósito a Lewis para echarle fuera, y lo había conseguido. 

Veía a Toto Wolff y Niki Lauda dar vueltas antes de enfrentarse a lo que se les venía encima. Para empezar, un podio de Nico que con su segunda posición levantaba los abucheos de la gente. Sandra sentía rabia por todo su cuerpo. A su situación previa a la carrera se le unía esto, y ver a Dani en lo alto del podio ni siquiera la ayudaba a conseguir celebrar nada. Estaba llena en tensión, no quería estar de pie y buscó un asiento al que acogerse sin dar con ninguno. Eran demasiadas cosas, demasiados problemas en un deporte que se traspasaban a la vida real de sus protagonistas. Dio un brinco al ver a uno de esos principales problemas, y no supo si gritar o mantenerse callada.

-       ¿¡Qué coño está pasando?!- Yaiza estaba frente a ella completamente indignada, demostrando que se había tenido que guardar todas sus ganas de gritar desde las primeras vueltas.- ¿¡Has oído algo en el garaje?! ¡¿No piensan sancionarle?!-Sandra sentía que por sus pulmones corría poco aire, siendo el escuchar a Yaiza la última cosa que quería hacer. Estaba completamente histérica por lo ocurrido con Lewis, no paraba de hablar y comentar lo injusto que había sido lo sucedido. Hablaba de lo increíble que le parecía el haber intentado arreglar las cosas con Nico días atrás cuando ahora sólo quería abofetearle. Sandra la miraba con angustia, negando y con mareo, pero Yaiza no se daba cuenta.- ¡Es que es increíble!

-       Seb lo sabe, Yai.-cortó su discurso, despistándola. Yaiza la miraba sin saber a qué se refería, pues por su cabeza sólo pasaba el incidente entre los Mercedes, algo que al relacionar no le decía gran cosa.- Lo de Charles, lo sabe.-hablaba como si hubiese estado llorando, sintiendo que un poco más de oxígeno se adentraba en sus pulmones con motivo de quitarse un peso así.- No sé el qué o cómo, pero lo sabe.-Yaiza no daba crédito, y aun así no dejaba de sorprender a su amiga.

-       ¿Y yo qué quieres que haga?-Sandra se apoyaba en sus rodillas descargando en ella su peso.- No estoy haciendo nada malo, ya os lo he dicho, él se ha buscado—

-       Yai, por favor…-la suplicaba callarse y recapacitar en una sola frase. La chica se cruzaba de brazos, rechazando lo que Sandra la pudiese decir. Buscaba a alguien con quien despotricar sobre Nico, y sin embargo se daba de bruces contra un suelo que ya había pisado muchas veces.- Qué coño estás haciendo.

-       Qué os importa.-respondió con rabia, una rabia que Sandra sentía se asemejaba a la que Sebastian había mostrado frente a ella.- Dejad de meteros en lo que hago. Es cosa mía.-ahora la voz rota la usaba ella, cansada. Sandra la miraba sin dar crédito a lo que oía.- No he hecho nada con Charles, pero te puedo asegurar que si él quiere hacer algo, yo no voy a decirle que no.-Sandra sintió un pinchazo en el pecho.- Esto no es culpa mía, yo no he provocado todo esto. Pero si quieres ves a buscar a Kimi para que venga luego a echarme la bronca, por si con tu paliza diaria no es suficiente. 

Definitivamente el verla marchar la ayudó de la misma forma que el ver marchar a Sebastian. Se dejó caer en el suelo, agotada, harta de estar metida en problemas de todo el mundo y sin saber salir de ninguno de ellos. Miraba al podio, ya vacío, y se preguntaba si debía ir en busca de Lewis por motivos laborales, por personales, o ir en busca de Dani. Ni se planteó el ir a mirar cómo habían quedado los demás, sus piernas se negaban a moverse del suelo, y allí se quedó hasta que el cansancio llegó por estar quieta. 

Decidió andar por el Paddock, esperando un rayo de luz que la dijese qué debía hacer. No tenía suficiente con sus problemas con Kimi, ahora Yaiza y Sebastian decidían ponerla en la diana a la hora de tratar los suyos. No quería enfrentarse a la rabia de Lewis, y mucho menos pensar en que el que la provocaba era Nico.

-       Para, para.-el otro Nico, su amigo, la cogía de los brazos para frenar su paso tan acelerado. Ella sintió que el rayo de luz que en ese momento necesitaba tenía la forma del chico que buscaba retenerla y se abrazó a él sin dudarlo.- ¿Estás bien?-sabía que no, pero le preocupaba saber el motivo.- San…

-       ¿Tan difícil es pasar una puta semana tranquila?-volvía a hablar ahogada retirándose de él.- Qué coño he de hacer para que los problemas no me aplasten, joder.

-       Por favor, cálmate…-volvía a agarrarla al ver su nerviosismo.- Cuéntame.-no quería hacerlo, por lo que no reparó en explicar mucho.

-       No sabes lo horrible que ha sido vivir la carrera en ese garaje, te lo juro. Sinceramente no quiero saber qué piensas de la carrera, porque te juro que como defiendas a Nico de algo voy a explotar. No quiero ver a Lewis, no quiero aguantar su rabia porque seguro que me amarga lo que queda de finde, y le entiendo pero te juro que no puedo. Pero es que tampoco quiero ver a Dani, porque no veo celebración por ningún lado pese a que haya ganado.-Nico la escuchaba.- Yai se ha tomado tan en serio el que Seb la haya dado espacio que ahora va y pretende liarse con Charles—

-       ¿Charles? –ella asintió.- ¿Charles… Pic?-volvió a hacerlo.

-       Y lo peor es que es consciente del error que comete, y también sabe que Seb lo sabe—

-       ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Cómo que—

-       No lo sé, joder, no sé nada, Seb ha venido a pedirme explicaciones y no sabía qué decirle, y luego encima me ha recriminado que nadie se ha interesado por él.-sintió que el gesto de Nico cambiaba levemente a algo despectivo.- Hülk, nadie se ha interesado en él y él siempre se preocupa por todos. Me siento como una jodida mierda.

-       Son problemas de ellos, no creo que nosotros—

-       Sí, pero sin embargo a Yai la ayudamos, y mira Yai cómo se toma nuestra ayuda. Ayer fui a hablar con Kimi, joder, por ella, para que él la ayudase, y ahora me dice que la deje en paz, que si quiero que le vaya a decir a él que vuelva a montarle bronca, y que es una paliza aguantarme.-se llevó las manos al pelo y cogió aire.- Necesito descansar de tantos marrones, joder, y no salgo de uno y estoy en otro.-Nico se puso a su altura, poniendo sus manos en sus hombros.

-       Basta.-ella negaba.- Lo de Yai es normal ¿Vale? Que te diga eso, y más si sabe que la está cagando. Ya se dará cuenta. Y lo de Seb más de lo mismo. Está solo, joder, y obviamente tener sólo a Kimi no ha de ser garantía de alegría porque se pasará el día culpándole. Si explotan contra ti es porque les importas ¿Sí? Si Seb ha ido a ti cuando se ha enterado de lo de Yai y Charles es porque sabe que te necesita, y si Yai no quiere oírte es porque le acojona que le digas la verdad.-Sandra resoplaba agobiada.- Desconecta esta semana.-su recomendación no obtenía respuesta.- Vente conmigo si quieres, yo voy a estar de descanso en casa, salvo unos días que he de pasarme por la fábrica pero puedes venirte y así te entretienes. Seguro que te viene bien.-se encogió de hombros en respuesta.- Ahora sólo tienes que enfrentarte a Lewis, porque le vendrá bien desconectar un poco.-le miró con intriga y rabia mezcladas.- Sí, sé que Nico la ha cagado, no te voy a decir que no.-la sacó una leve sonrisa.- Vamos, anda, te invito a tomar algo mientras buscamos una excusa.

-       ¿Excusa?-aceptó ir bajo su brazo andando mientras esperaba su respuesta.

-       Dani querrá celebrar esta noche, y no creo yo que con Nico y Lewis así sea buena idea. O Seb y Yai. O tú y Kimi.-ella rió.- No, si en el fondo el llorica de mierda que decís que soy yo va a ser también el más tranquilo y el que menos problemas tiene. 

Volvió a hacerla reír levemente mientras iban al motorhome de Red Bull a esperar a un Dani que seguía por el garaje de celebración. Cuando llegó no pudo ocultar el disgusto que le daba el ver la poca emoción mostrada por sus amigos. Por más que Sandra y Nico le explicaron los motivos, a él le pareció inapropiado que decidiesen aguarle la fiesta de esa forma. 

Sin embargo, la merienda que acabó alargándose hasta la cena, consiguió sacarle esa sonrisa que llevaba dentro y que tantas ganas tenía que sacar. Había ganado, y pese a todo, Sandra y Nico se negaban a no celebrarlo con él. El australiano vio con buenos ojos posponer la fiesta hasta una mejor ocasión, pero tenía lo que necesitaba con sus dos amigos en frente. 

Con vistas a la semana que se les venía por delante, Nico seguía insistiendo a Sandra en que la acompañase a Zurich a descansar un poco. Aun así la chica se mantenía dubitativa, esperando que por cualquier motivo Yaiza la propusiese algo que además de crearla un plan la solucionase un problema como era el volver a estar mal con ella. Dani también propuso estar con ella durante esa semana, y sólo cuando estaba ideando una agenda perfecta para su amiga se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle que alteró bastante al australiano.

-       ¡Joder, joder! ¡No, no, no!-se llevaba las manos a la cabeza ante la mirada asustada de los otros dos. Y del resto del restaurante.

-       Vale, joder, si no quieres pues no voy.-Sandra añadía el comentario gracioso al dramatismo de Dani, que se negaba a aceptarlo.

-       La he cagado.

-       Qué has hecho…

-       El jueves he de estar en Florencia, joder. Y tenía que hablar con Jenson.-cogía su teléfono a prisas. Los otros dos se miraban.

-       ¿A qué vas tú a Florencia?-Nico no entendía nada.

-       Esa ciudad es demasiado bonita para que vayas tú, Dani.-las bromas seguían sin llegarle, centrándose en mirar mal a su amigo al cual parecía juzgar.

-       ¿No te acuerdas?-Nico negaba.- Es la boda de Paul, joder.-Nico resopló.

-       ¿Paul? ¿Di Resta?-asintieron a la chica.- ¿Se casa Paul y no lo sabes?

-       Sí, pero no me acordaba de que era ahora. Tengo que trabajar y no puedo ir, así que se me había—

-       Espera, espera.-frenó a Nico.- ¿Paul se casa y tú no vas a la boda?-fue a responderla pero siguió hablando.- ¿Paul se casa y no es contigo?

-       A veces me pregunto qué manía tienes con liarme con tíos.

-       Con Yai no tienes futuro, has de buscarte un maromo.-Nico negó con asco mientras Sandra reía.- Venga, joder, no me creo que no puedas faltar al curro para ir a la boda—

-       ¡¿Alguien recuerda que era yo el del problema?!-Dani les alteraba a todos con su cara de histerismo.- He de hablar con Jenson, joder.

-       Y para eso nos gritas, supongo.-le hizo un gesto de rabia a Nico.- ¿Cuál es el problema?

-       Prometí a Paul, bueno, a Laura, que no iría solo, y le dije a Jenson que a ver si me buscaba acompañante o algo, pero claro, se me pasó recordárselo y al final no tengo a nadie.

-       ¿Jenson también va?

-       Jenson y Jessica, claro. Jenson y Paul son íntimos.-informaba el alemán.

-       No, si la sorpresa me la estoy llevando al ver que Dani también—

-       ¡¿Hola!?-seguía exigiendo atención.

-       ¡Ay, Dani, pues contrata a una puta, yo que sé!-Nico estaba cansado de sus gritos, y en apenas unos segundos, la ofendida era Sandra al ver que Dani la miraba.

-       ¡Tú!

-       Espero que no me estés llamando puta.-tardó unos segundos en contestarle y él apenas se demoró en negar.

-       No, no, no joder, que vengas tú conmigo. Paul te conoce, seguro que no pasa nada.

-       B-bueno, yo es que—

-       No tienes plan.

-       N-no.

-       Y quieres desconectar.

-       S-sí.

-       Qué es mejor que esto.

-       E-es que yo y las bodas…

-       Dani, déjala.-Nico interrumpía.- Es una boda, le recordará demasiado a su querido Kimi y—

-       Espero que cuando Yai y Seb se casen te inviten y te hagan padrino, porque—

-       Vienes o no.-zanjaba el australiano la discusión típica entre los otros dos amigos. Sandra consiguió concentrarse, pensando en la idea de aparecer en una boda de gente con la que no tenía relación. No quería, lo tenía claro, y sin embargo la idea de desconectar en Florencia, con Dani, Jenson, Jessica y quien fuese más le sonaba bastante bien.

-       ¿Puedo ir pero quedarme en el hotel el día de la boda?-Dani negaba con obviedad, ella hizo una mueca.- B-bueno, vale, iré, pero yo no tengo vestido para eso.

-       Sí tienes.-le sorprendió el comentario de Dani.- El que te pusiste para cuando mi desfile en Mónaco.

-       Oh, venga, no voy a ir con—

-       Prefieres gastarte la pasta en uno nuevo que se quedará igual de muerto en el armario, entonces.

-       N-no.-volvió a pensar.- V-vale, joder, iré.-Dani alzó los brazos celebrando que su problema se había solucionado.- La madre que te parió, Dani, más te vale llevarme por Florencia.

-       Yo te llevo a donde tú quieras.-se levantó para darle besos en la mejilla mientras la chica buscaba retirarse de él tirándose encima de Nico, que desistía de ambos pegándoles con una servilleta.- Si es que eres genial.

-       En realidad me llevas porque tu querida te ha dado plantón.-Dani regresaba a su sitio riendo pese a no entender el comentario, algo que le hacía saber con la mirada.- Ya sabes, tu querida.-negó.- Esa que tiene que ir a trabajar a la fábrica de Force India.-el australiano puso los ojos en blanco mientras que _la querida_ de Dani seguía mirándoles sin enterarse de nada. Fue cuando le miraron ambos cuando se dio cuenta y empezó a negar.- Das pena, Hülk.

-       Déjame.-se puso en pie a la vez que Dani, que reía.

-       Anda, si en el fondo—

-       Cállate, y pagas tú.-Ambos salían hacia el pasillo de cara a la calle, y Sandra les miraba atónita.

-       ¿Perdona?

-       Que pagas tú.-le susurró en la lejanía aún acompañado de la risa de Dani. 

Accedió a pagar a malas, no por le hecho de hacerlo sino por reconocer que Nico ganaba esa partida. Fueron de regreso al hotel a paso lento, siendo la boda de Paul el tema protagonista de su conversación. Nico bromeaba sobre las ideas de Dani en cuanto a su esmoquin, haciendo que Sandra insistiese en la suya sobre no llevar el traje rojo que ya lució en Mónaco. Pensó incluso en pedirle a su amiga el negro de estilo griego que lució el mismo día, pero la simple idea de recordarla la estremeció. 

No quería echar a perder la buena noche que estaba teniendo con sus amigos, aunque su imagen se hubiese pasado por su cabeza en numerosas ocasiones. Aceptó quedarse con Dani y Nico en el hall del hotel hasta que el sueño les llegase, y pese a que se mantenía en la idea de no querer pensar en ella, no pudo evitar quedarse estática cuando la vio pasar por la puerta mirando al suelo, cual alma en pena. Dani, que hablaba, se había quedado callado al sentir que Nico le pedía silencio. Ambos observaban a Sandra, esperando el momento en el que se levantase para ir a ella.

-       Ves.-Nico la susurró. Sandra estuvo a punto de negar, pero ya estaba de pie caminando apresurada hacia la chica que esperaba al ascensor.

-       Yai…-nada más conectar con la chica, que se giraba asustada, aceptó que lo último que quería era discutir con ella. Estaba por una parte tranquila, sintiendo que ella por su parte no había hecho nada malo más allá de preocuparse por su amiga.- ¿Qué tal? –ella se encogió de hombros sin mucho sentir.

-       Bien, cansada.-no parecía querer dar mucha información. Sandra sin embargo la necesitaba, sobre todo al fijarse en su ropa. Llevaba medias negras bajo una falda de tubo del mismo color. El resto quedaba ocultado bajo un blazer también negro.

-       D-de dónde vienes…-buscaba simplemente parecer curiosa, pero temía la respuesta. Yaiza asintió aceptando que estaba siendo nuevamente juzgada.

-       De cenar.-Sandra tragó saliva y bajó la mirada. No quería escuchar la historia y saber cómo su amiga seguía sin hacerla caso. Alzó la mirada en cuanto la oyó hablar.- Con Kimi.

-       ¿K-kimi?-pese a lo normal que parecía, ahora era lo último que esperaba. Su amiga volvía a asentir comprobando que en efecto Sandra esperaba oír otro nombre.

-       Sí. Me le he encontrado antes y supongo que después del sermón de anoche ha querido animar un poco.-Sandra asintió. En ese instante estaba mucho más relajada sin saber por qué.- Y ahora voy a hacer la maleta.

-       ¿Qué harás esta semana?

-       Ir a la fábrica.

-       Ah… Q-qué bien ¿No?

-       No.-frase a frase, Yaiza parecía perder la ofensa en sus palabras, aunque no recuperaba el interés por hablar.- Voy porque no tengo otra cosa que hacer. Y tranquila, Charles no va.-Sandra ladeó la boca levemente en forma de sonrisa, aceptando con ello un golpe que recibía por haber malpensado al verla.

-       Yai… Paremos esto, por favor.-Yaiza bajó la mirada.- ¿No podemos estar sin discutir? Llevamos así desde que aparecí en Londres.

-       Dos no discuten si uno no quiere.

-       Eso no es cierto, tú y yo discutimos constantemente y yo nunca quiero hacerlo. Discuto demasiado con gente con la que no quiero hacerlo…-no iba a nombrar a Kimi, aunque su pensamiento tuviese el nombre del finlandés.- Has de entender que me preocupo por ti…

-       Tu manera de preocuparte te lleva siempre a juzgarme, Sandra.-pausó.- Todo lo que he hecho desde que salimos de Londres, todo, lo juzgas todo. Eso no es ayudarme, ni aconsejarme o darme un escarmiento. Lo juzgas todo, y para mal.

-       Bueno, es que llevas una racha…-Yaiza la miró anonadada, sin compartir la ligera risa que a Sandra se le escapaba.- Ya sabes, eso de ir de rompecorazones…-volvió a reírse. Yaiza ahora frunció el ceño, mostrándose pese a ello más receptiva.

-       ¿Y-yo?

-       Hülk, Lewis, Seb…-enumeraba con las manos.- Ahora Charles.-rió otra vez.- Encima te los buscas feos a todos.-vio las mejillas de Yaiza sonrojarse cuando agachaba la mirada.- Yai…-se acercó un poco a ella.- Sólo busco protegerte. Las otras veces la cagaste, cuando Lewis por ejemplo, y sinceramente necesitabas que te diésemos de leches. Pero ahora…

-       Pensaba que ahora también.

-       Ahora te comportas peor, pero creo que no eres capaz de manejar ese comportamiento.-la escuchaba ahora mucho más atenta.- Sabes que esto puede acabar mal, pero tienes tantas ganas de olvidar lo que ha pasado que no te das cuenta…-ladeó la mirada.- Sé que Seb te ha hecho daño.-el sólo nombrarle la hizo afianzar su idea, pues su rostro mostraba una afirmación que no necesitaba ni palabras ni gestos.- Pero él está destrozado, y más tras… -movió la mano en el aire con dejadez.- Tras lo que quiera que haya visto u oído.

-       N-no te ha dicho nada…-preguntó con timidez, a lo que Sandra negó.

-       Sólo me ha preguntado que qué pasaba entre vosotros.-pausó.- Yai, no sé si eres consciente de que estáis de cara al público.-la chica la miró sin entenderla.- Con Seb te hacían fotos a cada rato, no hace falta que lo recuerde… Ten en cuenta que te pueden ver con Charles con la misma facilidad.-asintió.- Lewis, Seb y Charles. Serían tres.-volvió a asentir.

-       Menos mal que lo de Nico no pasó de una noche.-el comentario provocó una risa en Sandra, que se contagió levemente en la chica que lo pronunciaba.

-       Prométeme que pensarás en todo esta semana.-la cogió de las manos, a las cuales Yaiza no dejaba de mirar y a las cuales se aferraba con fuerza.- Sé que lo último que quieres que lo de Seb acabe así, pero esta no es la forma.-ni negaba ni asentía.- Lo harás ¿Verdad? Pensarás en ello.-ahora se decidió por asentir.- Va, te dejo ir a hacer la maleta.-la animaba a irse.

-       Tú bien, supongo.

-       ¿Bien?

-       Dani y Nico.-miraron hacia los sofás.- Me imaginaba que estarías con ellos, y más si Dani ha ganado. Todo bien, entonces.-pidió a su cabeza que asintiese, pero Sandra sin saber por qué decidió pensar en que se estaba dando de bruces con el momento más oportuno para poder hablar con Yaiza de lo que no se había atrevido aún. Su cabeza le construía la frase, acompañándose de todas las de la gente que la insistía en decírselo. Yaiza la miraba, preocupándose cada vez más por no obtener respuesta, bloqueándose tanto como una Sandra que buscaba hablar sin saber cómo. Porque en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba hacerlo.- ¿S-sandra?

-       T-tengo una boda el jueves.-ignoró toda intención de su cerebro por hablarla de Kimi, notando a su pecho golpeando sobre su piel por haber fallado en el intento. En los pocos segundos que se quedaron en silencio sintió que se ahogaba por haber perdido la única oportunidad que había visto para decirle algo que sabía tenía que haberle contado hace tiempo.

-       Una boda.

-       S-sí. Paul Di Resta se casa.-informaba a prisas, esperando que su subconsciente dejase de repetirla lo mal que lo estaba haciendo.- Voy con Dani.-la mirada pícara de Yaiza la desestabilizó.

-       Con el que te liaste el otro día, sí.

-       ¿Eh? ¡No, no, no! Yai, no nos liamos.-Yaiza se cruzaba de brazos.- A-ahora me estás juzgando tú a mí.-se puso colorada al decirlo, y Yaiza se sonrió.- Fue un beso, joder.

-       ¿Qué te pondrás?-decidió dejar el tema al ver que la incomodaba.

-       Dicen que me ponga el vestido rojo de—

-       Mónaco, sí.-Sandra puso los ojos en blanco.

-       A veces se me olvida con quién hablo.-la chica asintió sonriendo.

-       Has de ponerte ese. Sin duda.

-       Había pensado en que me dejases el tuyo negro, por si acaso… S-si quieres, claro, que sé que te gusta mucho y—

-       Si subes conmigo te lo doy.

-       ¿T-tan a mano lo tienes?

-       Estará en una de las maletas que viajan con nosotras a cada país pero que no abrimos, sí.-rió, llamando nuevamente al ascensor, el cual había dado vueltas por el hotel durante un rato.- ¿Vienes?-Sandra hizo amago de girarse, señalando a los dos chicos del sofá. Diciendo sin palabras que estaba con ellos y que debería avisarles. Pero no fue capaz de decirlo, sólo por no hacerle pensar a la chica que volvía a dejarla por irse con ellos, como ya solía pensar.- Tranquila, ves.

-       No, no, da igual, no me echan de menos.

-       Va, venga, espero.-la animaba, aunque Sandra se negaba a girarse.- O diles que suban si quieres, y que opinen. Aunque ya lo conocerán. Dani ya lo vio.

-       Hülk no.-Yaiza hizo una mueca.- Como Hülk lo vea y te imagine con ello es capaz de desmayarse.-rieron.- Va, subamos.-la empujó al ascensor, dejando atrás a Dani y Nico sin reparar más en ellos.

No recordaban el vestido de Yaiza tan bonito, siendo eso algo que las intimidó a ambas. Una por recordarse con ello, y la otra por imaginárselo puesto. Ambas dejaron claro que Sandra debía llevar el rojo, pero aun así vieron con buenos ojos el llevarse también el negro por si era necesario hacer un cambio de cara a alguna cena nocturna en la ceremonia. 

Una vez lo tuvieron decidido y Sandra hubo aceptado que su problema con Yaiza había quedado en el pasado, aceptó la orden de la chica por bajar de nuevo con Dani y Nico, aunque esto apenas se alargó en el tiempo. Los tres fueron a dormir a una hora bastante temprana, sólo Dani mantuvo un poco más despierta a la chica para concretar cosas de cara al viaje a Florencia, dejándola lo suficientemente nerviosa como para que le costase dormir ideando el plan. 

Se arrepintió de no dormir suficiente cuando a primera hora de la mañana Dani la llamaba para tomar un vuelo a Italia. Sólo cuando fue consciente de a dónde iba el sueño desapareció de su cuerpo, llenándose de emoción y ganas. Cuando ambos aterrizaban en Florencia, en donde pasarían la semana, en el hotel muchas caras decidían espabilarse tras una noche bastante diferente las unas de las otras.

Sebastian era el que menos problema tenía para ponerse en pie. Apenas había pegado ojo, y lo poco que había dormido su subconsciente lo dedicó a repetirle la imagen de Yaiza con Charles para torturarle un poco. 

La ducha no le sentó bien, al igual que las tostadas que dejó a la mitad en el buffet. Quería volver a casa, aprovechar esa semana para intentar de forma inútil desconectar de todo. Regresó a su cuarto a por su equipaje, espiando a cada esquina por si a la chica le daba por aparecer, aunque a su desconocimiento aún dormía. No quería hacerle frente, por miedo a si tenía que hablar. No quería verla y descubrir que no iba sola.

-       No creo que vayas a poder entrar.-dio un brinco hacia atrás tras llevar un rato intentando abrir una puerta que, en efecto, no se abría.- Creo que la tuya está dos más para allá.

-       Gracias.-ironizó sin saber por qué, negándose a admitir su despiste.

-       No hay de qué, me gusta ayudar a los desfavorecidos.-Sebastian negó abriendo finalmente su puerta. No le preguntó si podía pasar tras él, Sebastian ya sabía que nunca lo hacía.- ¿Has dormido?

-       No.

-       Me lo imaginaba.

-       ¿Te imaginas también por qué?-notaba a Sebastian demasiado despierto para el estado en el que solía encontrarle.

-       Yai, supongo.

-       ¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa?-se le quitaron las ganas de bromear al oír su pregunta y recibir su mirada. Claramente, Sebastian sabía algo que él se negaba a querer compartir, como ya le pasaría a Sandra. Se mordió el labio, aceptando que su ya largo silencio servía para reconocer que le había ocultado algo a su amigo.- Kimi, respóndeme.

-       No.-Sebastian rió negando.- Tú ya lo sabes, así que técnicamente no sé nada que no sepas. Ambos lo sabemos.

-       ¿De verdad me ves con ganas de juegos de palabras—

-       Sabes lo de Charles.

-       Sí, sí sé lo de Charles. Pero no por ti. Ni por Sandra. Y ambos lo sabíais.

-       ¿También le has montado el pollo a ella?

-       Me veo en el derecho de montar pollos a quien quiera, la verdad.

-       Móntaselo a Yai, no a mí.-se miraban sin decir nada.- Ninguno sabemos exactamente qué está pasando entre ellos, si te sirve. No pasaba por mi cabeza el ir a contarte algo así si encima no lo entendía ni yo.

-       Y avisarme supongo que—

-       Seb, no me toques los huevos. No soy tan imbécil como para ir a ti y decirte que Yai y Charles tienen algo que no sé qué es, para volverte loco, preocuparte, y cagarla más. Lo siento si esperas otra cosa, pero ni pensaba hacerlo ni me arrepiento de ello.-el siguiente silencio que guardaron sólo se rompió con un gesto asentido de Sebastian.- Cómo te has enterado.

-       La vi. Con él.-tardó demasiado tiempo en pronunciar esas palabras, y ahora su voz sonaba tal cual Kimi la esperaba.- Él estaba tonteando con ella de forma descarada, pero es que ella se dejaba y le seguía el juego.-Kimi esperaba que el alemán parase pronto. Sólo el oírle describir la imagen le provocaba dolor a él.- Que yo sepa seguimos juntos. Está claro que ella piensa otra cosa.

-       Has de hablar con ella—

-       No puedo hablar con ella.-cortó.- No ahora. No viendo eso.

-       Charles es una tapadera, Seb. Finge estar bien, hace como que no se acuerda de ti pero es sólo una máscara.

-       Podría hacerlo de otra forma, la verdad.-usó un tono de súplica.

-       Qué harás esta semana.-Sebastian le miró desganado.

-       Ir a casa. No salir de la cama. No sé.-asintió.

-       Me parece bien.

-       Si crees que me voy a olvidar de ella o—

-       No.-volvió a captar su mirada.- Busco que pienses en la idiotez que has hecho, la cual te hice prometer que no harías y que sin embargo no cumpliste. Espero de hecho que tengas la imagen de Yai con Charles en la cabeza bien grabada y que así te des cuenta de lo que vas a perder si sigues llorando por las esquinas y negándote a hablar con ella.

-       Envidio la facilidad con la que ves las cosas.

-       Yo sin embargo no envidio nada tu manía de darlo todo por perdido. Y más cuando se trata de ella.-Sebastian bajó la mirada, alargando el siguiente silencio vivido.- Haz el favor de currártelo un poco, Pic las vuelve locas aunque no lo parezca y tú ya la has cagado muchas veces.

-       Gracias.-volvió a recurrir a la ironía, haciendo que Kimi se sonriese. Se marchó de su cuarto sin despedirse, no les hacía falta, y aun así cuando Sebastian sintió el golpe de la puesta ya echaba de menos que alguien estuviese allí con él. Le esperaba una semana y media de soledad, una soledad buscada en parte, y una soledad que por otro lado se negaba a aceptar. La iba a echar de menos, lo hacía recogiendo su equipaje y lo hacía cogiendo el avión. Y resoplaba sólo de imaginar esa semana. Porque no iba a dejar hacerlo.

 


	145. Que vivan los novios

 Muchos parecían no tener prisa por irse de aquel hotel en el que se encontraban. Si bien Sebastian había huido como alma que lleva el diablo de aquel sitio y de los recuerdos que le traían, otros permanecían por allí deambulando. 

En contradicción con el alemán, Yaiza se levantaba a media mañana para preparar sus cosas antes de ir a desayunar y poner rumbo a Enstone. Bostezaba a cada paso que daba, pese a que esa mañana era consciente de haber dormido lo suficiente. Tenía frío, sin saber por qué, por lo que optó por echarse una chaquetilla fina por los hombros antes de bajar al buffet. No había mucha gente, sin sorprenderla el detalle por las horas que eran, y no le costó sentarse en la mesa que más la apeteció. 

Pensaba dedicar esa media hora que se había dado de desayuno para simplemente pensar en cosas que la alejasen un poco de allí, pero era en vano cada vez que lo intentaba. Se llevó una tostada a la boca son la mitad de mantequilla y la mitad de mermelada que solía echarle. No lograba concentrarse lo que le hubiese gustado, dejando la mirada perdida en la silla vacía de en frente mientras masticaba una y otra vez el mismo trozo de pan.

-       Se te va a caer.-pestañeó recuperando la imagen de la realidad. Miró al pan, descubriendo que en efecto, la poca mermelada con la que había decorado la tostada iba a empezar a caer por el lateral de su mano. La giró rápidamente y la dejó sobre el plato para limpiarse. Luego volvió la mirada a Lewis, frente a ella.- Tienes cara de sueño.-ella suspiró. Tal vez no había dormido tanto como pensaba.

-       No me apetece nada ir a Enstone.

-       Te creo.-rió.

-       ¿Tú qué harás?

-       Por ahora recibir una explicación sobre lo que estás haciendo con Charles.-la chica no había terminado de limpiarse la mano cuando le miraba atónita.- No he venido a hablar de nuestra semana de trabajo, la verdad.

-       Pues podrías…-se negaba a hablar de Charles otra vez.

-       Creo que tengo motivos de sobra para no querer hablar de trabajo ahora mismo.-como un rayo, el recuerdo de la última carrera llegó a su mente, alterándola.

-       Ay, mierda, joder.-se tapó la boca.- No me acordaba, lo siento.-le cogió de la mano.- ¿Estás bien?-Lewis cogió aire para soltarlo lentamente.- Te juro que no entendí nada, no sabes el cabreo que me entró cuando—

-       Charles, Yai. Charles.-se soltó de su mano y ella hizo una mueca, provocándole una risa.- No quiero hablar de la carrera, créeme.

-       Ni yo de lo que tú quieres hablar…

-       Se siente. Yo elijo hoy el tema.-se encogió de hombros.

-       ¿Cómo te has enterado?-mordió un trozo de su tostada antes de preguntarle, alargando el tiempo de enfrentarse a una nueva riña.

-       Seb y yo te vimos.-esperaba no tener que oír ese nombre tan pronto, pero para su sorpresa lo oía de forma muy precipitada a su gusto.

-       ¿Cómo? Me—

-       Íbamos por el Paddock y os vimos.-pese a que sabía que no había hecho nada, se puso nerviosa sólo de pensar qué podrían  haber visto.- Hablabas con él a la entrada de Lotus. Bueno, hablabas… -entrecomilló en el aire.

-       Hablaba, sí.

-       No te pongas tensa.-ahora él la daba golpes en la mano para calmar una tensión que ella no había notado, pero que también la avergonzaba.- Sabes que precisamente hablar no hablabas.

-       Creo que sí, la verdad—

-       Vale, hablabais. ¿De qué?-ella frunció el ceño.- ¿Te acuerdas de qué?

-       P-pues no, no sé, hablamos muchas veces—

-       Habláis muchas veces o estabas pensando en otra cosa que hacer con él más allá de hablar—

-       Lewis.-le frenó.

-       ¿Me estoy equivocando o…?

-       Te equivoques o no, lo que haga es cosa mía.

-       ¿Sabes que Seb—

-       ¿Sabes tú que él es el que ha provocado todo esto?-Lewis resopló.- Me parece increíble que pidáis tantas veces que piense en él, pero no os paráis a mirar cómo me ha tratado.

-       Habéis discutido, Yai, las parejas discuten, tienen bajones, se dicen tonterías como la que te ha dicho él de daros un tiempo, pero es tan fácil como volver a hablarlo.

-       No quiero volver a hablar de ello con él.

-       Prefieres acabar así, supongo.

-       Yo prefería no acabar, pero—

-       Sí, él decidió que sí. Ya lo sabemos.-se ofendía cada vez que hablaba del tema.

-       Me tratáis como si fuese estúpida.-él puso los ojos en blanco, yendo a negar y a rectificarla.- Creo que tengo derecho a—

-       A lo que quieras, Yai, pero no a lo que estás haciendo.

-       ¿En serio?-preguntó con ironía.

-       Sabes tan bien como yo, aunque te joda, que Seb está arrepentido. Y que te quiere. Y tú a él. Dime a qué viene lo de Charles.

-       Viene a que me da la gana hacer lo que me de la gana.-él resopló otra vez.- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

-       Los amigos se preocupan de los amigos, no sé—

-       ¿Qué hacías ayer con Seb?-pausó al ver cómo la observaba.- ¿Por qué te interesas tanto por ambos? Oye, en serio—

-       Ya te he dicho que los amigos se preocupan de los amigos.

-       ¿Ahora Seb es tu amigo?

-       Seb ha sido mi amigo mucho antes de que tú aparecieses.-su repuesta la dejó tan descolocada pese a no sorprenderla del todo que perdió las ganas de seguir riñéndole.- De hecho si tuviese que preocuparme por alguien lo haría por él, sobre todo cuando creo que es el perjudicado.-ella se mordió el labio y asintió con rabia.

-       Ahora soy yo la mala.

-       Sí. Ahora.-puntualizó.- Cuando él te dijese lo que fuese lo era él. Pero ahora lo eres tú.-bajó la mirada, dolida.- Yai—

-       Espero que Nico y tú arregléis las cosas, porque sinceramente veo a Dani quitándoos el título a ambos.-Lewis ni siquiera dejó de mirar el sitio donde Yaiza había estado cuando ella se levantó para finalizar su conversación de la peor forma posible y sin despedirse. 

Subió a su dormitorio a prisas, sólo para evitar que Lewis pudiese seguirla aunque sabía de antemano que el chico estaría aún sentado en al misma silla, e incluso le imaginaba acabándose su tostada con tal de no moverse. 

Guardaba malos recuerdos respecto a sus discusiones con el inglés. Viajaba al pasado para que su cuerpo reviviese las malas sensaciones que le causaba el estar mal con Lewis, e incluso recuperaba palabras y frases que ambos se habían dicho y que poco cariño guardaban. En parte le tranquilizaba que formasen parte de un pasado que poco se asemejaba a lo que ambos ahora mantenían, pero por otro e inevitablemente le recordaba a la persona en la que no quería pensar. 

Discutir con Lewis era sinónimo de acordarse de Sebastian,  simplemente por recordar que su relación con el inglés, fuese del estilo que fuese, surgió por un sentimiento que buscaba ocultar el amor hacia otras personas. 

Se mordía el labio mientras cogía sus maletas y dejaba preparadas las que le llevarían al siguiente destino. Se negaba a ver algo malo en lo que hacía, aunque sabía perfectamente que Charles era una forma de dejar atrás a Sebastian. Ahora estaba dispuesta a irse a Enstone, a la fábrica de Lotus en la cual por suerte o desgracia el piloto francés no estaría. Sabía que debía hacer caso a Sandra, recapacitar  sobre el rumbo que estaba tomando, pensar en si la idea de seguir adelante con lo que quisiese estar manteniendo con Charles se podía volver o no en su contra. 

Cerró de un portazo la puerta del taxi, pidiendo con más amabilidad verbal el que la acercasen al aeropuerto. Tenía que pensar. Mucho. Pero primero tenía que alejarse de Bélgica. 

Con la misma energía pero para aterrizar llegaron Sandra y Dani a su hotel en Florencia. No pretendían parar mucho por allí, y aunque tuvieron habitaciones separadas, pasaron la mañana del lunes de una a la otra planeando qué hacer hasta el día del a boda de Paul. Dani no tuvo problemas en hacer turismo para complacer a Sandra, que le chantajeaba siempre que podía con su presencia allí para conseguir cosas a las que el chico accedía sin problemas. El miércoles, justo un día antes del evento, Jenson y Jessica hicieron acto de presencia en el mismo hotel, como habían acordado, y ese día el turismo para dos se multiplicó para que los cuatro pudiesen disfrutar de Florencia, en especial de sus restaurantes para la cena y noche. 

Pasaron el día sin excesos. No quería cansarse demasiado de cara a la boda, pues Paul había avisado de la longitud de la misma y los cuatro veían con malos ojos el ir sin haber pegado ojo. Antes de media noche, los cuatro yacían en sus camas con el despertador programado a primera hora del día. Las dos chicas estaban en pie mucho antes que ellos dos, aunque Jenson tuvo que sufrir el compartir dormitorio para ver el vaivén de su novia arreglándose. Sandra por su parte, se paseaba frente al espejo con su vestido rojo sin saber muy bien qué hacía allí.

-       Sí que estás horrible, sí.-Dani se había ofrecido a ir a ayudarla cuando él ya estaba arreglado. Sandra le miraba de brazos cruzados, con su vestido rojo ya peinada y maquillada. El australiano comenzó a reír.- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Sabes que estás genial.

-       No, no lo sé, no me gusta.

-       En Mónaco te gustaba.

-       En Mónaco no estaba yo pensando en esto.-él puso los ojos en blanco.

-       Pensaba que cuando fuiste al desfile habías conseguido sacar a Nico de tu mente por unas horas.-hizo una mueca en respuesta.

-       N-no hablaba de Nico.-él rió negando.

-       Aún no te habías liado con Kimi y ya—

-       ¡No es por eso, joder! Creo que todos pensábamos en él más de la cuenta, precisamente por lo de Nico.-él negaba.- En fin, no sé si ponerme este o el negro de Yai.

-       No, el negro no, que me trae malos recuerdos.-la chica frunció el ceño.- ¿No te acuerdas? Me plantó un morreo delante de Seb.-fingió tener un escalofrío.- Quita, qué marrón. Además, a ti te pega el rojo.

-       ¿De verdad crees que me favorece?-se giraba para mirarse al espejo dubitativa.

-       Lo decía porque es el color del Demonio, pero sí.-giró su rostro de nuevo a Dani con furia mientras él reía.- Anda, tonta, que estás potente así, vámonos.

-       ¿Po… qué?

-       Potente, buenorra, yo que sé. Tira.-la empujaba por la espalda a la vez que ella buscaba coger su bolso.

-       ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas? ¿Te piensas que soy Hülk?

-       A él se las susurro, necesita romanticismo.-cerraron la puerta del cuarto riendo y con más convencimiento del que guardaban minutos atrás. Dani tampoco tenía todas consigo respecto a la asistencia final de la chica a la boda, pero por suerte ambos llegaban al lugar en cuestión, en el que se fueron a refugiar con Jenson y Jessica. 

Al principio todo eran incomodidades para Sandra. Ya no sólo se sintió fuera de lugar durante la ceremonia, sino que los banquetes y las fiestas eran más de lo mismo. No sabía dónde meterse, pues aunque Dani había asegurado no conocer a nadie, terminó saludando a demasiada gente. La chica al principio iba detrás de él como un niño que no quiere perderse de su madre, pero llegó un momento en el que una copa de champang y un canapé de paté le pareció más apetecible que seguir andando sin rumbo. Se apoyó en una mesa alta, aprovechando la presencia de la bandeja de canapés en la misma, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta apenas había dejado unos pocos. 

Dani no pudo evitar reírse cuando la encontró devorando sin mayor preocupación los pocos que quedaban, exigiéndola irse ya de allí para descansar antes de la cena. Otra vez, Jessica y Jenson se ofrecían a acompañarles durante la estancia en la cena, aunque esta vez Dani y Sandra vieron venir con mayor velocidad que ambos fuesen reclamados por otros lugares. Dani esta vez aceptó hacer compañía a Sandra, que para empezar veía con malos ojos que todas las chicas hubiesen cambiado su traje a uno nocturno y ella siguiese con el mismo.

-       Si lo sé me pongo el de Yai.

-       Deja ya el maldito vestido de Yai, le tienen que pitar los oídos.

-       Es un vestido, no tiene.

-       Pues los tirantes.

-       ¿Cómo le van a pitar—

-       Pues se están descosiendo. Ay, yo que sé, bebe y calla.-la acercó una copa de cava entre risas. Ella negaba.

-       Quita, esta mañana me he puesto fina con el champan.

-       Más alcohol necesitarás entonces, que esto va para largo.-Sandra mostró un gesto dramático.

-       No me digas eso, que yo estoy cansada.

-       No me puedo ir, no le puedo hacer ese feo.

-       Ya bastante feo le haces trayendo tu cara, sí.-le pegaba un sorbo al cava mientras Dani la miraba con el ceño fruncido y aguantando la risa.

-       Creo que sí va a estar bien que pares.-se la quitó pese a sus protestas.

-       No te has de preocupar por mí, sabemos todos que eres tú el que se emborracha.

-       Pues fíjate, no he probado gota de alcohol hoy.-lucía.

-       No te creo, te acabo de ver soltar una copa vacía.

-       Tienen bebida sin alcohol ¿Sabes? Algunos conducimos.

-       No hoy.

-       Por si acaso.

-       ¿Vas a conducir?

-       He dicho por si acaso.

-       Joder, estás tonto hoy.-le empujó.

-       Esto sería mejor con Hülk…-protestó. Sandra le miró con cierta preocupación.

-       Jo, lo siento.-él la miró rápidamente.- Ya sé que no soy la alegría de la huerta, pero es que no me gustan las bodas y—

-       No, no, joder, si no es por ti, es que no sé. Ha sido una putada que él no pueda estar aquí, con lo bien que se lleva con Paul.

-       Ya… Y yo encima estoy aquí apalancada.-Dani rió.

-       Con eso contaba.

-       Y aun así me invitas.

-       Iba a invitar a Kimi, pero—

-       Oh joder.-le empujó de nuevo.- Dejad de mencionarle a cada rato, por Dios.-Dani reía.

-       Deberías hacerte fotos conmigo y mandárselas. Que se ponga celoso.

-       Ya sabes que no se cree lo nuestro.-entrecomilló lo último.

-       Nadie se lo cree.-rió.- Pero le jode.

-       ¿Tú crees?-ya había hablado de ello con Lewis, pero la versión de Dani la interesaba.

-       Te vio besarme, seguro que el hombre de hielo se convirtió en el de fuego en ese instante.-rió otra vez.

-       Yai me preguntó el otro día que a qué se debía el beso.

-       ¿Qué dijiste?

-       Lo que me recomendaste, que era un juego con Hülk. Obviamente no se lo creyó, pero no preguntó más.

-       Lo que importa aquí es que Kimi se pique. Seb también me preguntó, pero le mandé a hablar con Yai para ahorrarme dar explicaciones. Sólo le dije que era cosa vuestra.-ella asintió.- Aunque si no le hubiese mandado con Yai tal vez no lo habrían dejado.-Sandra rió.

-       Eres un rompe parejas.

-       ¿Te considerabas la pareja de—

-       Para. Hablaba de ellos dos, sólo de ellos dos.-él rió.- Aun así y pese a que se mosquease en su momento…creo que ya se ha olvidado bastante.

-       ¿Kimi?-asintió.

-       Bueno, ya has visto, este finde apenas nos hemos cruzado y la verdad es que dudo que haya parado a pensar en lo que hicimos o en cómo se siente al respecto. Yai y Seb le habrán quitado mucho tiempo.

-       Yo si quieres te beso otra vez cuando—

-       No, gracias. Tuve bastante con uno.-posó su mano en la boca del chico, que fingía acercarse a besarla.

-       ¿Tan malo fue?

-       Sí, asqueroso.

-       Beso mejor que Kimi, seguro.

-       Pues…-se alteró para rectificarle, pero se quedó estática al ver la cara de Dani, que esperaba ansioso la respuesta. Si decía que no, recibiría comentarios por hablar de lo bien que besa a su juicio Kimi. Si decía que sí, los recibiría por comentar cómo besa Dani. Hizo una mueca, achinó los ojos y comenzó a negar ante su gesto de poder.- Eres odioso.

-       Soy genial. 

Negó riendo a la alabanza propia del chico. Daba gracias de al menos estar con él en aquel lugar en el que se aburría tantísimo. Dani no dejó de entretenerla a base de piques y provocaciones durante lo que quedaba de noche hasta que el chico se tuvo que ir a hacer acto de presencia con Paul, pero esa vez el que se quedase sola en el sitio no la supuso mayor problema. 

Estaba realmente cansada, el haber vuelto a hablar de Kimi la agotaba tanto física como mentalmente. Se recordaba frente a Yaiza, estando a punto de decirle lo que no se había atrevido aún, y dudaba en si debía comentárselo a Dani o si el australiano la regañaría por haber desaprovechado la oportunidad. Optó por guardar silencio respecto al tema cuando el chico volvió a su lado, esta vez acompañado de otros dos chavales llamados Vicent y George a los que Sandra no conocía de nada. Se metió de lleno en la conversación con tal de no estar a un lado marginada, agradeciéndolo al fin y al cabo cuando descubrió que las horas pasaban sin darse cuenta.

-       ¿Es buena hora para irse?-susurró a Dani mientras los otros dos chavales hablaban. Dani miró el reloj alterándose.

-       Joder, pero cuándo se ha hecho tan tarde.

-       Cuando decidiste traerte a estos dos.-les señalaba con la mirada.

-       Anda, quejica, vamos a despedirnos.-se levantó del sofá como si este quemase. Ambos fueron poco a poco despidiéndose de la gente que creyeron oportuna, centrándose mucho más en los novios, tanto en los recién casados como en Jenson y Jessica, los cuales salían de Florencia a primera hora de la mañana.

-       ¿Nuestro avión cuando sale?

-       No he pillado avión de vuelta.-le miró alterada.- Joder, pero si estamos en Italia y vamos a Italia, no hay prisa.-el rostro de Sandra dio un giro de enfado a sorpresa.

-       ¡¿Toca Monza?!

-       Te enteras ahora.-asintió alterada.- Me encanta tu trabajo, no sé qué haces pero me encanta. Una periodista desinformada—

-       No soy periodista.-alzó el dedo en forma amenazante.

-       Mira, pareces Seb.-ahora lo bajó tan rápido como lo subió.

-       Estás chisposo hoy.-Dani reía.- Anda, tira.-iban caminando por la calle de camino al hotel, metiendo ahora prisa Sandra a un Dani que se rezagaba.

-       ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

-       Porque tengo frío, insensible.

-       ¿Insensible?-rió.- Haberte traído una chaqueta, vas muy fresca.

-       Los chicos normalmente ceden sus chaquetas a las chicas.

-       Lo llevas claro si piensas que te la voy a dejar.-se agarró al borde de su chaqueta de esmoquin. Ella negó.- De todas formas no deberías taparte, con suerte de camino al hotel encuentras un hombre que te de una alegría. Ya bastantes has espantado hoy.

-       ¿C-cómo?-frenó su paso sólo por la sorpresa de su comentario, el cual le volvía a hacer reír.

-       Llevas toda la noche echando a los tíos que se te acercan.-ella no daba crédito a lo que oía.- Los últimos, Vicent y George.-seguía sin creerle.- No han parado de decirte cosas y tú pasando—

-       No me han dicho nada.

-       Oh sí, Sandra. Te han dicho. Ellos y todos los que venían a saludar. Que si qué guapa estás, que si vaya suerte tengo de tenerte—

-       ¡¿Quién ha dicho eso?!-reía él.

-       No sé quiénes eran.

-       ¿Y por qué no me he enterado? ¿Qué les has dicho tú?

-       Les he dicho que por dentro no estás tan bien.-empezó a darle golpes en el brazo.- ¡¿Ves?! Llevaba razón.-seguía riendo mientras divisaban el hotel en la esquina de su calle.

-       ¿¡Se creen que era tu novia?!

-       Muchos de ellos se han ido creyéndolo, sí.

-       ¿¡Por qué les dejas—

-       ¡¿Por qué gritas?!

-       V-vale, joder.-buscó la manera de calmarse.- Por qué les dejas pensar eso.-dijo nuevamente.

-       Porque así piensan que tengo éxito en la vida.

-       Has ganado tres carreras este año, eso es mayor éxito.

-       Te infravaloras.

-       Hombre, perdona pero son tres carreras.

-       Piensa que ellos creen que serás la madre de mis hijos.-puso cara de asco.

-       Hijos.

-       Qué maternal.

-       Mucho.-Dani pasó su brazo por el hombro de la chica, acercándola.

-       Ay, Sandrita. Lo que te decía, que has espantado hombres.

-       O los espantabas tú diciéndoles que era tu novia.

-       No, yo te ayudaba al ver que pasabas de todos diciéndoles que sí, que lo eras, así no se te acercaban más. Pero mírate.-se separó de ella levemente para observarla.- Vas provocando, enseñando pata.

-       Pata. Qué tierno.

-       Eso pensarían los que mirasen tus piernas—

-       ¿De verdad que no has bebido hoy? Me extraña.-Dani rió.

-       Ni una gota. Y deberías celebrarlo, es algo insólito.

-       Estoy por llamar a Hülk para darle la sorpresa, sí.

-       Que sepas que lo he hecho para que no me tuvieses que soportar borracho.

-       Qué detalle.

-       Eres una borde ¿Lo sabías?-aún reía pese a la seriedad de ella, la cual le costaba cada vez más mantener.

-       Sí, forma parte de mi encanto.

-       Ahora entiendo que a Kimi le gustes tanto, sois tal para cual.

-       Dejarás de hablar de Kimi algún día o—

-       Nunca.

-       No sé cómo pretendes que me olvide de él si le mencionas tantas veces.

-       Mañana saldremos y te buscaré un chico.

-       No me busques nada. No quiero chicos. Me dais asco.-se separó de ella riendo a la vez que llegaban a la puerta de hotel. Ella ni se giró, con soberbia traspasando la puerta. Dani reía.

-       ¿Por qué me incluyes? Te he traído a Florencia.

-       Me has traído porque no te quedaba otra.

-       Podría haber invitado a Yai.

-       ¿A Yai? ¿A una boda? ¿Justo ahora? ¿Hay algo más cruel?-el chico volvió a reír.- Deja de reírte.

-       Me haces gracia, no puedo evitarlo.

-       Te ríes de mí, qué bien.

-       Me río contigo.-le sacó la lengua llamando al ascensor.- ¿Eres con todos igual de agradable?

-       Con quien lo merece sí.

-       ¿No lo merezco?

-       Mereces una paliza.

-       Yo aquí tirándote piropos y tú tratándome así.

-       ¿Piropos?

-       Antes te he dicho que estás muy buena hoy.

-       Hoy.-rió él.

-       Es que la ropa de Mercedes te queda mal.

-       Me has visto mucho tiempo con la de Red Bull, y nunca has dicho nada.

-       Es que cuando estoy en Red Bull sólo tengo ojos para mi niña.-frunció el ceño ella.- El coche.

-       Un coche está más bueno que yo, bien.

-       Ella me ha dado tres victorias, tú no.

-       Pensaba antes que yo era más importante que eso. Que te iba a dar hijos y todo.-ahora reían ambos, aunque él de forma más abierta. Una risa que aguantó hasta su planta.

-       No sabes la pena que me da Kimi, en serio.-él seguía riendo, pero ella frenaba otra vez.

-       Ya estás.

-       Lo digo en serio, no por picarte. Eres genial. Entiendo lo que está haciendo –susurró- ya sabes que le doy la razón en lo de Yai –regresó a su tono- pero joder, no sabe lo que se pierde.

-       ¿Me estás tirando los tejos tú ahora o qué?

-       Yo te los tiro cuando quiero, que para eso soy tu amigo y estoy en el derecho.-la chica abría la puerta mirándole de reojo con incertidumbre.

-       A veces me das miedo.-le dejó entrar tras ella.

-       Haces bien.

-       ¿Verdad? No debería fiarme de ti. Hülk dices que vas detrás de todas.

-       Sólo voy detrás de las que me interesan.

-       Eso se sobreentiende, lumbreras.

-       Pero si voy detrás de ellas es porque sé que ellas van detrás de mí.

-       ¿Tienes un radar o algo?

-       Lo tengo, lo tengo. Hülk me lo pide prestado, el pobre no atina nunca, pero es de uso personal.-Sandra rió, bajándose al fin de sus tacones y respirando un poco más relajada por lo mismo.

-       Pobre Hülk.-él asintió.- ¿Y cómo funciona tu radar? Debería tomar nota, que luego dices que me entran y no me entero.-rió Dani mientras ella se cruzaba de brazos fingiendo atención. Empezó él a hablar y ella comenzó a recoger un poco el cuarto.

-       Si estoy en un local y una chica me mira más de dos veces, entonces me lanzo.

-       Joder, vaya radar tan decepcionante.-hablaba sin mirarle.

-       No acaba ahí. Me acerco y según me vaya comportando, sé si la chica quiere algo conmigo o no.

-       ¿Sigues algún patrón para todas o…?-él asintió.- ¿Tan básicas somos que todas hacemos lo mismo frente a ti?

-       Tal vez os causo el mismo efecto.-le sintió reír pero no alzó la mirada para comprobarlo mientras tiraba sobre la maleta algo de ropa.- ¿No me crees?

-       Me cuesta. Me suelo fiar más de lo que me dice Hülk de ti.-otra vez sintió su risa.

-       Bueno, te lo estoy explicando bastante bien. Podrías hacer el esfuerzo de confiar en mí.-Sandra asintió irónica, frenando tanto el gesto como lo que hacía cuando Dani la cogió de la muñeca derecha para ponerla frente a él.- También te lo puedo demostrar, si quieres.-se sonreía. Ella fruncía el ceño.

-       Me tomas el pelo.-negó.

-       Dices que no me crees, pues si quieres te doy pruebas.-Seguía sujetando su muñeca en el aire, y ella alzaba las cejas con gesto soberbio.

-       Te crees que soy una de las chicas básicas de los locales o qué. Además, te conozco bien, conmigo no funcionan esas cosas.-había acabado la frase, pero Dani tiró un poco más de ella para acercarla a él, dejándola sin habla. Se sentía bastante fuera de lugar, como si el chico que tenía en frente no fuese el amigo al que conocía. Tragó saliva.- N-normalmente te pones tan cerca de ellas o…

-       Normalmente empiezo dando un poco de conversación.-ella asintió.- Cosa que ya hemos hecho.-asintió de nuevo.- Luego sí, me acerco un poco.

-       Y n-no las agobias.

-       ¿Te agobio?-negó inconscientemente, pese a que sentía necesidad por retirarse un poco de él. Algo que no llevó a cabo.- Entonces no las agobio, no.

-       L-lo de la muñeca también lo haces siempre, supongo.-Señaló con la mirada su muñeca sujeta entre los dedos del chico. No sentía fuerza en ella, pero no veía escapatoria.

-       No. Eso es una excepción.-Sandra hizo un gesto dubitativo hacia un lado con la cabeza. De repente sintió un cosquilleo en el lateral de su mano izquierda. Bajó la mirada para comprobar que se trataba de los dedos de Dani, que a causa del tacto provocaban que los de Sandra se debilitasen y dejasen caer al suelo la camiseta que sujetaban. Ella tragó saliva otra vez.- Suelo hacer alguna cosa así.-hablaba con una voz completamente natural, lejos de cualquier tono intimidante o seductor al que pudiese acudir. Lo hacía todo como si se tratase de una demostración clara de sus actitudes.- Luego subo un poco…-continuó acariciando su lateral de la mano para subir al brazo, erizando la piel de Sandra, que no quitaba ojo.- Y luego bajo.-siguiendo sus palabras, regresó a su mano. Sandra buscaba no demostrar ningún temblor en su brazo izquierdo al sentirle, pero se olvidaba de su otra mano dejando que esta estirase los dedos como si tuviesen vida propia. Dani reía para sus adentros.- A todas les suele gustar.

-       A-ah, p-pues que bien.-comentó sin necesidad, con una voz que buscaba aparentar la misma naturalidad que el chico, sin conseguirlo. Él se rió de nuevo por lo bajo antes de que Sandra regresase la vista al frente.- ¿Y q-qué haces luego?-maldijo a su voz por tomar las riendas.

-       Luego las dejo que digan algún comentario inútil y las río, porque normalmente están nerviosas.

-       P-pues anda que no son débiles ni nada.-Dani rió, cumpliendo de nuevo otro mandamiento de su radar. Sandra no se daba cuenta, estaba demasiado ocupada negándose a sí misma el cosquilleo que recorría su cuerpo.

-       Eso parece, sí.

-       ¿Y q-qué más?

-       Las suelo decir de ir a dar una vuelta, por el local y tal, en busca de algún sitio más tranquilo.

-       ¿Y s-si no hay?-hacía preguntas buscando ignorar su nerviosismo.

-       Siempre hay.

-       Ah.-tragó saliva.- ¿Y lu-u-ego?

-       Luego espero a que se pongan más nerviosas.-Sandra pensaba que eso ya no era posible, notando que le faltaba el aire alrededor sólo poro sentirse tan intimidada.

-       C-cómo.

-       Dejando que se choquen con una pared.-Sandra dio un brinco hacia delante al sentir en su espalda el muro tras ella, soltando un leve grito que Dani acompañó de una risa.

-       Eres imbécil, en serio te lo digo.-se soltó de su mano con rabia, cruzándose de brazos.

-       No te pongas así, has ido cayendo una a una en todas.

-       Te seguía el juego.-él rió más.

-       Si pero si hubiese seguido habrías caído.

-       Yo no soy tan básica.

-       Tal vez, pero sigues aquí acorralada y no has hecho nada para evitarlo.-Se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, Dani seguía a escasos centímetros de ella.- Y viendo lo fácil que caes…

-       F-fácil.

-       Sí, más que las otras chicas.

-       N-no sé por qué dices eso.

-       Ni yo por qué caes. Ya me conoces, deberías ser inmune.

-       Será q-que no estoy acostumbrada.-él se sonrió.

-       O sea que reconoces que caes.

-       ¿Eh?-ya no sabía ni qué había respondido ni qué le había preguntado. Estaba completamente embobada mientras Dani se acercaba un poco más a ella. Seguía acorralada en esa pared, pero no tenía intenciones de alejarse de ella. Era como si la hubiesen hipnotizado, y fue tal vez esa fuerza que la poseía la que la llevó a abalanzarse sobre el cuello de Dani para besarle. Pese a todo, el australiano no esperaba que la chica hiciese eso, y aun así no la separó de él. Sandra tiraba de su cuello para retener el beso e impedir que el chico se alejase, aunque Dani llevaba sus manos a su rostro para también acercarla a su boca. 

Como si fuese de una noche cualquiera en la que Dani llevaba a cabo el plan que su radar le dictaba, Sandra caía en sus redes dejándose llevar por aquel beso que sin darse cuenta la separaba de la pared. 

Quedó de espaldas a la cama, también de forma inconsciente, llevando su poca cordura a sus manos, que bajaban del cuello del chico para ir a su chaqueta. Desabrochó los pocos botones que esta mantenía, lanzando luego la pieza al suelo sin pensárselo demasiado. Siguió con los botones de la camisa blanca que llevaba debajo, mientras Dani se ayudaba de sus manos para deshacerse de su corbata. Todo queriendo evitar la separación de sus labios. 

Ambas bocas se separaron cuando Dani se sacó la camisa por los lados, tirándola con el mismo descuido que ella su chaqueta. Las manos de Sandra ahora se apoyaban en su torso, como si estuviesen imantadas, mientras Dani la acercaba de la nuca para volver a besarla a la vez que con su otra mano la cogía de la cintura para alzarla levemente. La tumbó sobre el colchón, también sin cuidado, y siguió besando esta vez su cuello. Las manos de Sandra decidieron acogerle en mayor medida, yendo a su espalda en donde clavaron sus uñas depositando allí su exaltación. No sabía qué estaba pasando, sólo sabía que le gustaba y que quería seguir con ello. 

Una idea que se reforzó cuando sintió las manos de Dani en sus piernas, subiendo de forma rápida por la apertura de su vestido para arrugarlo sobre su cintura. Que fuese más corto por delante que por detrás le facilitaba la vida a un chico que tardó menos de lo esperado en deshacerse de su ropa interior. Se pegó un poco más a ella, besando aún su cuello, para llevar a la vez una de sus manos a su sexo y acariciarlo de forma veloz. Sandra se encogió bajo él aguantando la respiración nada más sentir sus dedos. Miraba al techo justo cuando empezó a gemir, cerrando los ojos para retener el placer incontrolado que empezaba a poseerla. Dani se las arreglaba para compaginar sus besos y mordiscos en el cuello con los movimientos de su mano, que parecía tener vida propia. 

El cuerpo de Sandra parecía querer rechazar todo aquello, curvando las piernas hacia el interior como si quisiese cerrarle la entrada, pero Dani se ayudaba de su otra mano para separarlas y darse vía libre. Él también sentía el cuerpo de la chica bastante descontrolado, pensando en que requeriría toda la concentración del suyo propio para poder dominarlo. Decidió parar sus besos en su cuello, llevando su boca hacia donde su mano parecía no poder llevar el mando. Se ayudó de ambas cosas para darla más placer, aumentando el volumen de los gemidos de una Sandra que ya no tenía fuerza ni para cerrar las piernas. 

Sus dedos volvían a estirarse y separarse, esta vez los de las dos manos. Negándose también a su descontrol, los bajó al pelo del chico para tirar de él levemente con la poca fuerza que la quedaba. Dani apenas estuvo tiempo en su sexo, aunque el placer que allí la dejó siguió recorriéndola mientras sentía su boca de nuevo por su cuello. 

Oyó el sonido de una cremallera, pero su torpeza en ese instante no la dejó relacionarlo con los pantalones del chico, que salían disparados de sus piernas junto a su calzado y bóxer. Cuando buscó abrir los ojos en busca del origen de tanto movimiento en el chico, tuvo que volver a cerrarlos para contener el gemido que le provocó sentirle dentro. Curvó su espalda, dejando que el placer recorriese toda su columna, pero pronto la volvió a pegar al colchón por tenerle tan encima. 

Dani se movía muy rápido en ella, guiado también por ese ansia repentina que les dio a ambos por hacer lo que estaban haciendo. Él se sentía más que cómodo, pero Sandra se apoyaba con la mano izquierda en el colchón para alzarse hacia arriba de forma sutil. Se aferró a la espalda de Dani con el brazo derecho, manteniéndose a media altura junto a él sin impedirle que siguiese moviéndose. Le daba tanta facilidad que no pudo evitar mirarle juzgando su acción cuando Dani dejó de moverse para sentarse un poco más en la cama y poder tirar de su vestido hacia arriba. La dejó completamente desnuda sobre él, acercando su pecho al suyo para buscar sus labios con los suyos. Volvía a besarla y volvía a moverse bajo ella. Se mantenían en paralelo, Sandra a mayor altura, pero él la retenía con un brazo para impedirla caer. Con el otro se ayudaba en el colchón para buscar su propio equilibrio, que no se entendía pese a sus intenciones con la velocidad que su cuerpo le daba a aquello. 

Esa postura le daba demasiado placer, pero el dolor que le provocaba le impedía poder disfrutarlo del todo. Se dejó vencer hacia atrás, agarrando a Sandra por la cintura para no perder su nexo de unión. No se había terminado de amoldar al colchón cuando ella tomaba las riendas cansada de tanta pausa. Siguió ella los movimientos sobre el chico, dotándoles de mayor velocidad por la facilidad de su posición. Dani ahora era el que perdía fuerza alguna de poder manejar lo que pasaba. Se agarraba a los muslos de la chica, queriendo clavar sus inexistentes uñas en ellos con tal de hacerla saber lo bien que iba. La miraba con agotamiento, un cansancio que le encantaba sentir, y ella se acomodaba cerca de él para apoyar su frente en la suya y cerrar los ojos. Se evadió de la realidad, dejándose llevar por el orgasmo que llegaba. Dani aún lo sentía lejano, pero oírla gemir le ayudó a verlo más de cerca. 

Dobló levemente las rodillas para que sus piernas sirviesen de apoyo para una exhausta Sandra, que pese a sentirse derrotada no quería cesar aquello. Dani era ahora el que se movía en busca de su orgasmo, acelerando su movimiento y buscando como fuese el arañar sus piernas para facilitarle el camino. Sandra volvía a abalanzarse sobre él al rato, pegándose de nuevo a su frente abatida. La acogió también con los brazos, rodeando su cintura. Buscaba su propio orgasmo, pero si ella quería encontrar su segundo no se lo iba a negar. 

Decidió girarse, dejándola a ella de espaldas a la cama. Separó sus piernas con las manos, lo justo para darse mejor vía. No tardó en sentir su orgasmo, pegando también él su frente a la de la chica para aliviar el sofoco. Necesitaba pausar aquello una vez se sintió vacío, pero Sandra le exigía seguir un poco más con movimientos suaves de cintura. Él continuó moviéndose, como las fuerzas le permitieron, cayendo rendido al lado de la chica una vez ella gimió a los cuatro vientos su segundo momento de placer.


	146. Pesadilla o realidad

El brinco que dio hacia delante cuando se despertó bien podría venir provocado por una explosión. Si pudiese recordar su sueño, recordaría algo que poco se relacionaba con su estado de nervios, pero por desgracia su mente en ese momento sólo se centraba en intentar negar lo que había pasado.

No quiso mirar a su izquierda, centrada en la pared frente a ella perteneciente al cabecero de la cama. Buscó con la mano derecha, también sin mirar, una sábana para cubrirse y una vez se sintió bastante arropada empezó a golpear al chico de su izquierda. Empezó con sutileza, pero estaba tan nerviosa que empezó a pegarle cada vez con más fuerza, provocando que este se despertase tan alterado como ella pero por causas diferentes.

-        ¡Eh, eh, eh!-exigía a Sandra que parase, sacudiéndose el brazo con la mano pretendiendo deshacerse del rastro de dolor.- ¿¡Qué narices te—

-        ¡¡Daniel!!-su grito fue tan apoteósico que Dani no fue capaz de reprochárselo. Se echó hacia un lado a causa del susto, sin saber si debía retirarle la mirada a una chica que ahora le observaba petrificada.- ¡¡Q-qué narices hemos hecho!!-estaba tan enfadada que Dani claramente no podía dejar de mirarla. Sandra sollozó de angustia, bajando la cara hacia la palma de sus manos, sin querer ver la realidad.

-        L-lo preguntas porque no te acuerdas o…-alzó la mirada de nuevo hacia Dani, que asentía y levantaba las manos aceptando parar esa frase. Ahora bajaba él la mirada.

-        D-dani… -no sabía ni siquiera cómo reprocharle. Le miraba esperando que le dijese que todo había sido una broma, que realmente estaba tan hipnotizada como pensó en un instante y que nada llegó a suceder. Pero la imagen de ella desnuda y el chico buscando taparse al lado no le dejaba seguir más allá con su sueño.- Dani.

-        Sí, sí… Así me llamo…-se movía entre las sábanas para llegar hacia el cabecero, tirando de la almohada que había recuperado por la noche para ponerla en su lugar original. Se tumbó sobre ella, pretendiendo seguir durmiendo. Y Sandra no daba crédito a nada.

-        ¿¡Q-qué…?!-preguntaba al aire. Oyó resoplar a Dani.

-        Sandra, nos hemos acostado. Ya está.-se encogió de un tirón al sentir otra tanda de golpes de la chica, esta vez en sus piernas.- ¡¿Quieres parar?!

-        ¡¿Me quieres explicar por qué coño te parece tan normal?!-el chico se protegía de sus gritos con la almohada, posándola frente a su cuerpo por si las voces de Sandra empezaban a salir de su boca con cuchillos.- ¡¿Me estás diciendo que esto te parece bien?!-Dani se encogía cada dos por tres. Sandra decidió buscar la forma de levantarse de allí antes de colapsar por los nervios, tirando de ella con la sábana que cubría también a Dani. Ahora usaba la almohada para varias cosas.- Esto es increíble, esto, esto no ha pasado. No ha podido pasar.-Daba vueltas sobre sí misma, con la mano en la cabeza, cubriéndose como podía con la sábana.

-        P-por detrás no estás bien tapada, te lo digo por si…-Sandra se giró enrabietada a él, haciéndole de nuevo alzar las manos en disculpa. Aun así la chica decidió taparse mejor, subiendo la sábana aún más.

-        E-eres increíble, te lo juro.

-        Sólo nos hemos acostado, no sé—

-        ¡¡Sólo!! ¡Sólo dice!

-        S-sandra, relájate, vamos, ayer querías no sé por qué ahora—

-        ¡No se te ocurra culparme de esto!

-        ¡No te culpo! Nos culpo a ambos. Ha pasado, y ya. Tú querías y yo me dejé llevar y—

-        ¡¡¿¿Qué??!!-sus gritos le asustaban cada vez menos pese a su aumento en intensidad. La almohada ya simplemente servía para tapar su cuerpo desnudo. Puso los ojos en blanco en respuesta a ella.- ¡¡T-tú me provocaste!! ¡Con la mierda de tu radar! ¡Y ahora me—

-        ¡¡Sorpresaaaa…aahhh.-Tanto Dani como Sandra se llevaron la mano de forma metafórica al corazón en cuanto un inesperado Nico abría la puerta del cuarto y se plantaba en el dormitorio de un salto. Su grito de sorpresa, con el que pretendía dar una alegría a Sandra, se quedaba en un grito mudo que compartía una expresión de terror con los otros dos chicos. Había recogido los brazos hacia su pecho como si la imagen le diese asco. Sandra no sabía dónde meterse, ni siquiera pestañeaba, sintiendo que no se estaba tapando suficiente. Dani por su parte se iba desquitando del susto de su amigo para volver a poner los ojos en blanco.- Q-qué ha, qué ha pa-sado… Qu-qué…-señalaba a la escena con el mismo repelús con el que se había quedado observándola. Dividía sus miradas entre el chico y la chica, y mientras Dani negaba, Sandra se llevaba la mano a la cara para taparla con decepción.- Q-qué ha—

-        Ha aparecido por nombrarle tanto ayer.-Dani informaba a Sandra, que le miraba de reojo con odio.

-        ¡¿Qué coño ha pasado?!-consiguió exponer.

-        Tú qué crees, genio.-Dani alzaba los brazos desistiendo, haciendo que Nico se llevase las manos a la cabeza mirando a Sandra.

-        ¡¡P-pero…!!

-        Podrías haber practicado eso de hablar antes de cruzar la puerta—

-        ¡¡Daniel!!-ambos gritaron su nombre.

-        ¡¡Qué, joder!!

-        ¡Haz el favor de dejar de actuar como si esto fuese perfectamente normal!-la chica volvía a enfrentarse a él.

-        ¡Es que lo es! ¡Hemos follado, ya está—

-        ¡No lo digas!-Nico se tapaba los oídos y daba la vuelta.

-        Este muchacho es tonto.-Dani le señalaba desganado negando. Sandra les ignoraba.

-        Dani, haz el favor de explicarme—

-        Sandra, hemos follado –Nico volvía a girarse- y ya está. Joder, estas cosas pasan.

-        Yo no me suelo acostar con la gente así porque sí.

-        Pues podrías, lo haces bastante bien.-Si no hubiese bajado la mirada hacia su propia mano, Dani habría visto la misma expresión de desaprobación y sorpresa en Nico y Sandra.

-        M-me estás tomando el pelo.

-        No, joder, estuviste bastante bien—

-        ¡No hablo de eso! ¡No me puedes estar comentando esto como sin nada cuando sabes que estoy histérica!

-        También lo estabas anoche—

-        ¡Dejad los detalles, joder!-Nico volvía a taparse los oídos.

-        ¡Y tú de quejarte, dime qué coño haces en mi cuarto, en Florencia!-Sandra se giraba a Nico.

-        ¡He venido de sorpresa!-decidió bajar la voz.- Paul me dijo que estaría hoy aún por aquí, y dije en la Fábrica de tomarme hoy libre y joder, había venido a verles y a veros. Pensaba entrar en el cuarto de Dani pero pensé que sus datos tal vez no me los daban así que he pedido los tuyos.-Sandra seguía mirándole anonadada.- M-me he hecho pasar por tu novio en recepción para que me diesen otra tarjeta, porque si no—

-        Qué manía hemos pillado todos con ennoviarnos con ella.-comentó Dani. Nico les empezó a señalar a toda velocidad tras analizar la frase.- No, no. Era un comentario porque… Bah, da igual.-movió la mano en el aire cesando su explicación.

-        V-vale, pero qué coño ha pasado.-seguía buscando una razón.

-        Eso me gustaría saber a mí.-Sandra protestaba, alarmando a Nico.

-        ¡¿Te la tirado borracha?! ¡¿La has emborrachado?!

-        ¡Hülk, hostias, cómo coño la voy a emborrachar! ¡Ambos éramos conscientes! ¡Pasó y ya está!

-        No, Dani, no.-Sandra volvía a intervenir.- No pasó y ya está.-vio que fue a volver a hablar y le interrumpió.- Y no me digas que es cosa mía, esto fue tu puta culpa.

-        Claro que sí.-ironizaba.

-        Tú y tu juego del radar, no se te ocurra volver a—

-        ¿R-radar?-Nico se perdía.

-        Lo del radar, sí.-no entendía nada.- La estrategia que sigue Dani para ligar.-hablaba con retintín, y su rabia aumentaba al ver la cara de incertidumbre de Nico.

-        ¿Ligar? ¿Este? Pero si le rechazan todas, de qué narices habla.-ambos miraron a Dani, que hacía una mueca y volvía a bajar la mirada.

-        Q-qué está diciendo.-no quería responderla.- Dani, me dijiste—

-        Bueno, contigo funcionó ¿No? La próxima vez lo usaré por ahí.-se llevó las manos a la cabeza alarmada, dando gracias al ver que la doblez de la sábana se aguantaba en su pecho. Nico se limitaba a negar petrificado viendo como a Dani le hacía gracia su propio comentario.

-        Esto no está pasando.-negaba ella.- No puede ser.

-        Pues bien que te gustó, maja.-volvió a mirarle alarmada.- Tuviste dos—

-        ¡¡Cállate!!-le exigió, volviendo a llevarse las manos a la cabeza y a dar vueltas sobre sí misma. Dani miró a Nico y alzó dos dedos al aire, vocalizando las palabras _dos orgasmos_. El alemán puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a negar, a la vez que Dani seguía riendo.- Eres despreciable.

-        Ala, bruta…

-        ¡Haz el favor de dejar de tomártelo a cachondeo! ¡Yo no tenía ninguna idea de acostarme contigo en mi vida, joder, eres mi amigo!

-        ¡De eso se trata!-se repetían las caras. Ella le miraba petrificada y Nico negaba.- Mejor entre amigos.

-        M-me tomas el pelo.

-        Sandra, mira, estas cosas pasan ¿Sabes? Yo me he acostado con varias amigas mías. Joder, te da el calentón y qué mejor que con una amiga—

-        N-no sigas hablando, p-por favor—

-        ¿Preferirías haberte tirado a un desconocido?

-        ¡Sí, mil veces!

-        Un desconocido a lo mejor no te da dos org—

-        Vuelve a decirlo y te juro que—

-        Sandra—

-        ¡¡No te levantes!!-Nico frenó las intenciones de Dani por ponerse en pie, haciendo que este regresase hacia atrás. El alemán cerraba los ojos por si acaso.

-        Tienes una igual, Hülk.-Dani se señalaba a lo que la almohada tapaba.

-        Seguro que igual no es, pero no tengo interés en compararlas.-negó a Nico con dejadez.

-        Haz el favor de explicarme qué hacemos ahora.-Sandra volvía a ignorar la conversación de ambos para encararse a Dani, que resoplaba.

-        Si quieres lo repetimos—

-        ¡Dani!

-        Vale, vale… Quisquillosa.

-        Mira, no sigas por ahí. Que tú te tires a tus amigas no significa que yo lo haga.

-        Que yo sepa la gente que se acuesta con otra gente normalmente son amigos entre ellos, porque hasta las parejas son amigas. A no ser que sea un polvo de una noche.

-        Esto es como un polvo de una noche, lo puedes tener claro.

-        Bueno, no tenía intenciones de que nos casemos, pero—

-        Dani.-él resopló otra vez.

-        Deberías tomártelo con humor. Es sexo, y ya.

-        N-no digas eso, cómo te puede dar tan igual.

-        Cuando este –señaló a Nico- se tiró a Yaiza todos decíamos que era sólo sexo.

-        Mentira. Ella no.-Nico le cortó señalando a Sandra.- Oh bueno, al menos a mí no.

-        Pues fue sólo sexo, lo siento por ti.

-        Dani. Esto no ha pasado.-volvía a ignorarles a ambos Sandra.

-        Vale, vale.

-        No, Dani. Vale no. Esto no ha pasado.

-        ¿Qué esperabas que hiciese, que lo difundiese?

-        No sé qué pensabas hacer pero ya te digo que no vas a hacer nada. Ni siquiera respecto a mí. No se te ocurra mencionarme esto nunca. Esto no ha pasado.

-        Pues podríamos comentarlo, tampoco estuvo tan mal—

-        Dani. Por favor.-fue a hacer otro comentario gracioso, pero la vio tan sofocada que decidió no hacerlo. Sólo la miraba, y si no la conociese pensaría que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Seguía temblando, como desde que se había levantado de la cama, y le miraba fijamente aún esperando que le dijese que era una broma.- Por favor.-insistió, girándose para darle la espalda. Dani asintió pese a que ya no le veía.- Iros.-los dos se miraron, alargando ese momento.- Por favor, iros.-insistió otra vez. Nico asintió también de forma inútil y decidió ir hacia la puerta. Dani por su parte se tomó más tiempo para vestirse. Esta vez sintió que Sandra lloraba de verdad, mirándola a su espalda esperando que ese ruido parecido a un sollozo fuese algo exagerado.

Se fue del dormitorio sin llegar a comprobarlo, dando gracias también al ver que Nico no estaba fuera esperándole para echarle una buena bronca. No lo dudó a la hora de meterse bajo la ducha de agua fría a la que su cuerpo pedía paso, en contraposición a una Sandra que seguía estática entre las sábanas que la rodeaban sin dejar de temblar.

Quería lograr entender lo que habia pasado, sin conseguirlo. Se recordab a sí misma cayendo ante las provocaciones de Dani, fuesen intencionadas o no, y se preguntaba cómo podía haber pasado. Se recordaba más fuerte, sobre todo pensando en que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que su amigo, al cual en su vida recordaba haber mirado de otra forma que no fuese la de algo parecido a un hermano.

Se mantenía en esa idea. Reconocía que la noche anterior su cuerpo tomó las riendas de una necesidad que desconocía para dejarse llevar por Dani. Recordaba todo lo que habían hecho, por desgracia para una cabeza que prefería olvidarlo, e incluso entendía cómo podía haber disfrutado tanto de aquella locura.

Por su rostro sólo habían caído apenas dos lágrimas, nada más lejos de aquello. No sentía ganas de romper a llorar ni de desahogarse de esa forma, pero su cuerpo le había suplicado desprenderse de la tensión de esos minutos a base de un corto llanto. Se retiraba el pelo de la cara, acomodándolo en una coleta con las manos justo arriba, dejando que el poco aire que sentía que corría por el cuarto pudiese despejarla. Por más que intentaba encontrar un motivo a todo, no era capaz, dejando desgracidamente para ella que la imagen de Kimi rondase por su cabeza con total libertad.

Le pareció una buena idea el provocarle en su momento, pese al susto recibido en un inicio. Incluso tras hablar con Lewis sintió que el besarse con Dani delante del finlandés había sido un plan que había funcionado a la perfección. Y sin embargo ahora quería esconderse con tal de que Kimi nunca se entarse de lo que acababa de hacer.

No era capaz de dejarse llevar por la tranquilidad que su conciencia le buscaba transmitir. Kimi y ella no eran pareja, ni lo habían llegado a ser nunca. Ese viernes, la relación entre ambos no podía definirse de una manera más negativa, siendo su único nexo de unión el mismo que los separó: su amiga. Pero pese a ello se seguía viendo como una traidora a una palabra que nunca dio.

Sus pasos la llevaron a la ducha, a que el agua fría también la despertase como al chico de la habitación de al lado. Apenas pasó tiempo bajo ella, saliendo en busca de ropa que la alejase de la sensación heladora nada más pisar el suelo. Dejó su pelo al aire, que en apenas unos minutos recuperaba su forma rizada habitual gracias al calor. Los ruidos de la puerta consiguieron que este se erizase levemente, acompañándose del de sus brazos.

-        Vengo a hablarlo.-cuando abrió la puerta se quedó mirando unos segundos a Dani, sin cambiar la expresión decepcionante de su rostro frente a la persona que veía, que parecía contagiarse poco a poco de la situación. Sandra bajó la mirada, echándose a un lado y dándole paso. No iba a hablar hasta que él no lo hiciese.- No sabía que esto te podía afectar tanto.-tenía las manos en los bolsillos de unos vaqueros oscuros, mientras que ella cruzaba los brazos bajo su pecho y bajaba la mirada, apoyados en una camiseta básica de tirantes blanca. Sandra asintió.- ¿Puedo preguntar si te afecta por algo en especial?-alzó la vista al frente, tomándose su tiempo.

-        Creo que es obvio.-su voz mostraba la serenidad que ella sentía no tener. Él asintió esta vez.

-        Puede que lo sea, pero me gustaría oírlo.-ahora el silencio fue más largo, siendo aprovechado por ambos para tomar asiento. Ella en los pies de la cama, él en un sofá justo en frente.

-        Que para ti sea normal hacer esto con tus amigas no significa que también lo sea para mí.-Dani asintió.- Yo no me acuesto con la gente si no es porque…-se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir, recibiendo con ello un pinchazo demasiado punzante en el pecho. Tragó saliva.

-        Porque te gustan.-acabó él. Ella asintió, con la mirada perdida.- La primera vez que te acostaste con Kimi—

-        No lo sé.-se negaba a centrarlo en ello, pese a que era el motivo de su repentino silencio. Sabía la respuesta, después de todo, pero no quería tratarla.

-        Sé que no lo haces pero, intenta pensar que sólo ha sido sexo.-volvió a mirarle, justo para ver cómo se encogía de hombros.- No sé, para mí sólo ha sido eso. Me entraron ganas, a ti también, y ya está. No nos ata nada.

-        ¿No te preocupa?-pasó unos segundos observándole sin atreverse a preguntar. Él esperaba otra pregunta más para contextualizar.- Somos amigos, buenos amigos, de los mejores, no me puedo creer que seas capaz de verlo sólo como sexo.-bajaba la voz sin saber por qué.- L-lo siento pero es que, es que intento pensar en la idea de acostoarme con un amigo, no sé, Hülk y me parece descabellada. Y si me lo llegas a preguntar ayer por la mañana me lo habría parecido también contigo.

-        Pero ha pasado.

-        Y eso es lo que me preocupa.-él negó.

-        San, no le des importancia. Por mí la cosa no va a cambiar. Sigues siendo mi amiga, voy a tratarte igual que siempre, y tú has de hacer lo mismo porque no ha pasado nada.-Sandra bajó la mirada a sus manos, que se entrelazaban sobre sus piernas. Resopló.- Y por lo demás no deberías preocuparte.

-        Lo demás.-dijo con retintín.

-        Sé que te preocupa Kimi.-que asintiese le situaba mejor en la conversación.- También sé que no quieres oírlo, pero si se enterase de esto no creo que te viniese mal.

-        Dani, fue suficiente el beso, créeme.

-        Pero esto—

-        Esto no tenía que haber pasado. Y porque haya pasado no voy a utilizarlo contra él.

-        Sólo le busco el lado positivo. Buscabas darle un escarmiento y—

-        Se lo di. Nos besamos delante suya, él se cabreó, ahora no me habla, ahora no tenemos ni ese… Lo que fuese que nos permitía poder mirarnos. Ahora no hay nada, y créeme, en cuanto le vea se me va a caer el alma al suelo, porque aunque no estemos juntos, si estamos como estamos es porque ambos queríamos estarlo, y yo me acabo de acostar contigo.-cogió aire tras hablar, esperando que Dani entendiese su postura. El chico asintió.

-        Sigue sin ser algo malo.-Sandra fue a reprocharle, haciendo que Dani la pidiese pausar.- Lejos de lo que ha supuesto para nosotros, me refiero en el tema de Kimi. Ha pasado y ya. Él tal vez ha estado con alguna chica este tiempo, no lo sabemos. Mira cómo se comporta en las fiestas, a lo mejor—

-        Has pasado de defenderle por todo a ahora criticarle.-él puso los ojos en blanco levemente.

-        No le critico ni le defiendo. Sabes que siempre opinio de la forma más objetiva que puedo, y da la casualidad de que sí, muchas veces lleva razón y tú no. Lo que hizo en Mallorca cuando le vimos, pues… Ya te dije que no era nada malo, pero no sabemos lo que ha podido hacer ahora. Tal vez en la siguiente fiesta no se ha controlado.-ella bajó la mirada.- O tal vez sí, no conozco a Kimi.

-        Yo siento que tampoco y aun así cada vez veo más imposible que pudiese hacerlo. Y no sé si es que soy una presumida en eso pero siento que le… Que le gusto lo suficiente como para no pensar en otras personas.-no alzaba la mirada de sus manos.- Sé que es ridículo, porque él tampoco me conoce apenas, pero si ha insistido siempre tanto en esperar a que me decida o en querer decírselo a Yai, será por algo.-guardaron silencio, perido en el que ambos pensaron de nuevo en todo lo hablado. Dani lo rompió soltando un amago de risa.

-        Es curioso porque cuando llegaron de Cancún lo único que querías era partirle la cara.-Sandra le miraba.- No lo digo a malas, al revés… Te cuesta mucho abrirte con el tema Kimi.

-        Cuando llegaron de Cancún pensaba que estaba pasando de mí, y en realidad estaba hasta arriba de Yai y Seb.-pausó.- Y supongo que en Cancún me dolió tanto saber que seguía todo igual que no quise escuchar los motivos.

-        No sé si lo has pensado…-no se atrevía tampoco a comentar mucho, pero se veía obligado.- Pero supongo que esto tampoco se lo dirás a Yai.-ella negó.

-        Esto no me preocupa tanto. No pienso contárselo a nadie.-Dani asintió.- Bastante es que el inoportuno de Hülk ha aparecido a saber cómo, pero si por mí fuese, ni él lo habría sabido.

-        Entonces no le des más vueltas.-se miraron.- Esto ha sido un polvo. No te ofendas, pero no me gustas.-Sandra sonrió de forma ladeada, con gracia. Él rió.- En serio, te quiero y tal pero –hizo una mueca- creo que mejor como amigos.-Sandra rió.

-        Le vas a dar un disgusto a la gente de la boda.-asintió.

-        Lo sé. En el fondo serías una madre excelente.-Sandra negó con cara de asco, contagiando al poco a Dani.- Sí, creo que eso me lo he inventado.-compartieron otra risa antes de que Dani se pusiese en pie. Llegó a su lado y se dejó caer, acogiéndola en bajo su brazo.- Ay, Sandrita.-ella puso pucheros.- Con los dos pedazo de orgasmos que te di y ahora quieres—

-        ¡Dani!-le dio en el costado con el codo, haciéndole reír.- Haz el favor de parar. Te he dicho que no quiero—

-        Ya, ya… Pero ya que voy a tener que guardarlo conmigo para siempre, al menos déjame picarte ahora.-ella negaba.- Dirás lo que quieras, pero Kimi seguro que no te da dos orgasmos—

-        Vete a la mierda.-le dio otro codazo que más que dolor le seguía produciendo gracia.- Ala, lárgate.

-        Deja de echarme de tu cuarto, anda. Es la segunda vez en el mismo día.

-        Una por cada orgasmo.-se levantó para empujarle a la puerta, a la que iba riendo. Cuando cerró dejándole en el pasillo se sintió más aliviada respecto a su amigo, pero no consiguió deshacerse del pensamiento de Kimi en toda la semana.

Le vino bien, tanto a ella como a la situación respecto a Dani, que Nico apareciese para estar con ellos. Ese fin de semana lo pasaron como siempre, festejando su amistad por encima de todos los problemas. Dani consiguió hacer que Sandra se olvidase de lo ocurrido entre ellos, al menos del lado negativo, mientras que entre los dos consiguieron sacar alguna sonrisa a un aún asustado Nico, que entre sus problemas en Force India y la imagen vista entre sus amigos no sabía muy bien cómo tomarse nada.

Cuando llegaron a Monza, de nuevo guiados por el éxtasis de una Sandra que no se cansaba de Italia, pasaron el día en las piscinas de su hotel aprovechando que aún era martes. No tenían trabajo, y que nadie más llegase a la ciudad hasta el miércoles por la tarde les dejó un día y medio de disfrute pleno.

Después de caminar durante una hora y media tras la comida del miércoles, los tres se senataron en las amplias escaleras que daban entrada al hotel. El calor que caía sobre ellas les relajaba a los tres, aunque más al alemán.

-        Yo digo que está sopa…-Sandra buscaba apostar con Dani sobre el estado de Nico, que estaba tumbado completamente en un escalón sin moverse.

-        No creo.

-        Que sí, este está dormido.

-        _No stoy dmdo_ …-balbuceó, haciéndoles reír.

-        Yo creo que tu coche no corre porque te duermes al conducir.-Nico protestó al comentario de Dani moviendo la mano en el aire, intentando a la vez sentarse de forma más natural.

-        No me dejáis descansar…

-        Te pasas la vida vageando.

-        No es vagear, Dani, es que hago más ejercicio que tú y me canso antes de todo.-el australiano reía. La charla entre ambos siguió unos segundos hasta que Sandra se levantó como un rayo llamando la atención de ambos.

-        ¡Yai!-gritaba a la carretera, en donde Yaiza se bajaba de un taxi. Tanto la chica recién llegada como los otros dos se sorprendieron por la efusividad, siendo sólo Yaiza la que la vio con mejores ojos. Recibió el abrazo de Sandra, que había bajado a recibirla.- ¡¿Qué tal?!

-        Ahora asustada… ¿Qué te pasa?-Sandra frunció el ceño.- Cuanta alegría al verme.

-        Ah…-se retiró un poco de ella.

-        No, no, pero si sabes que a mí me encantan estas cosas.-dio un leve salto, haciendo sonreír de forma extrañada a Sandra.- ¿Estás bien?

-        Sí, sí… Es que como tampoco acabamos muy bien la semana… Me alegraba verte. Y saber cómo estabas, que no nos hemos llamado…-Yaiza asintió con una sonrisa.

-        He estado liadísima en la fábrica. Me han tratado bien, por suerte, parece que ahí siempre me tratan bien aunque me hagan esperar, así que bien.

-        Eso está bien.-Sandra se agarró de su brazo y tiró de ella al igual que de una de sus maletas, llevándola frente a Dani y Nico.- Nosotros hemos recorrido Florencia de pe a pa.

-        Calla, qué envidia. Yo estoy harta de ver fábrica por todos lados.

-        ¿Pero les has arreglado el coche o no?-negó con un puchero a Dani, que reía.- Pues vaya.

-        Y bueno ¿Por lo demás qué tal?-los tres miraban atentos a Yaiza, que dividía la suya entre Dani y Sandra. Obviamente, ni Nico iba a hablarla, ni ella iba a hablarle visto lo visto.

-        Bien…-no entendía la preocupación. Dani y Sandra se miraron antes de que la chica volviese a hablar a Yaiza.

-        Has… Pensado en… Bueno, ya sabes.-Yaiza puso los ojos en blanco, pretendiendo tirar de su maleta a la entrada.- No, no te vayas—

-        Pues deja de agobiarme nada más llegar.

-        No, no es agobiarte. ¿Has pensado en ello?

-        En qué.-protestaba cual niña.

-        En Seb.-ahora resopló. Seguía pretendiendo irse y Sandra tuvo que retenerla con la mano.- Yai.

-        He tenido mejores cosas en las que pensar.

-        Oh, venga, no me jodas. No te creo. Te conzoco, te habrás pasado el día lloriqueando y ahora me quieres negar—

-        Deja de dar por hecho las cosas. A lo mejor he estado lo suficientemente liada como—

-        Yai, no me vas a engañar.

-        No busco engañarte, busco—

-        Schsss.-Nico reclamaba la atención de las dos, que le miraban sorprendidas.- Agua.

-        No tengo agua.-Sandra no entendía nada. Él puso los ojos en blanco.

-        Manda narices que nunca entendáis mis señales.

-        ¿Eh?-Nico lanzó una mirada hacia el final de la escalera, a la que se giraron las dos chicas y a la cual Dani intentó mirar por un lado. Como minutos atrás, Sebastian bajaba de un taxi con su maleta. Arrastrados por la intriga, Dani, Sandra y Nico miraron a Yaiza, que se quedaba estática viendo al chico sacar el asa de su maleta para subirla por la escalera. Apenas pudo dar unos pasos antes de ver al grupo que le observaba ahora a él en su plenitud. Sin embargo su mirada no pudo desviarse más allá de ella. Ambos se miraban sin saber cómo dejar de hacerlo. Yaiza fue la que se dejó llevar por su instinto, girándose de lleno y dándole la espalda antes de que su cuerpo la traicionase y la hiciese romper a llorar. Sandra la miró de reojo antes de volver a centrarse en el chico, que bajaba la mirada decepcionado comenzando a subir el resto de la escalera.-H-hola.-en cuanto Sebastian frenó justo en el mismo escalón en el que ellas dos estaban de pie, Sandra se arrepintió de haberle saludado. Sebastian miraba a Yaiza, que tenía los brazos cruzados y el rostro hacia el suelo.

-        Hola…-él tampoco quería alargar mucho el saludo con la chica. Pasó la mirada por la de Dani, haciendo un gesto pasajero en forma de saludo. También ignoró a Nico.

-        ¿Q-qué tal?-Sandra empezaba a hartarse de que su voz fuese por delante suya. Sebastian se encogió de hombros.

-        Mal.-no le preocupaba decir la verdad.

-        Ah.-a Sandra no le ayudó demasiado.

-        ¿Tú?-ella se encogió de hombros.

-        B-bien.

-        Me alegro.-cada vez que terminaba de hablar miraba a Yaiza, esperando que por algún motivo ella le buscase a él también. Suspiró en silencio cuando comprobó que no iba a recibir ni un gesto ni palabra de ella, por lo que tiró de su maleta hacia el final de la escalera para entrar al hotel. Entre los cuatro reinó el silencio durante su traycto. Miraban a Yaiza esperando verla caer o esperando oírla algo que fingiese su verdadero estado. Sin embargo esa vez Sandra cambió su prioridad.

-        Luego os veo.-Se despidió de los tres, provocando así que su amiga finalmente alzase la mirada sorprendida. Ninguno salió tras ella ni la reclamó, aunque Sandra no lo habría llegado a escuchar.- Seb, espera.-llamó al alemán, que estaba en recepción sin mucho que hacer.- ¿Podemos hablar?

-        Me apetece darme una ducha.-señaló a su lado, sin mucho sentido.

-        Y-ya, bueno, pero… No sé.

-        Sandra…-se retiró del mostrador.- No hace falta que vengas ahora a mostrar interés. La otra vez ya dejaste claro que—

-        La otra vez tenía un cacao mental que se jodió más con lo vuestro, así que mira, lo siento si se me pasó ir a hablar contigo. Soy un desastre. Pero ahora no se me ha pasado ¿Vale? Y… No es por nada pero tienes una cara que da pena…-él frunció el ceño, llevándose una mano a la mejilla.- No has dormido nada… Se te nota.-bajó la mano, girándose al mostrador.- Seguro que te viene bien desahogarte.

-        Me vendría bien pegarme un tiro, pero—

-        Así no recuperas a Yai.-se apoyó junto a él en el mostrador, aunque no recibía su mirada. Le empujó un poco.- Anda, va. Hablemos.

-        No sé de qué quieres hablar ahora.-Sandra negó con los ojos en blanco.

-        Eres un negado, eh.-dio un golpe en la madera, reclamando atención de alguien del hotel.- Tenemos prisa, por favor.-la muchacha de recepción asintió con lamento mientras agilizaba los trámites para darle a Sebastian su tarjeta en apenas un minuto.- Ale, cógela y tira.-le empujó.

-        ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa?

-        Porque cuanto antes te saques las penas, antes serás persona.-le empujaba por la espalda, y él se dejaba cual persona inútil. Llegaron al ascensor, en donde ella le observaba de brazos cruzados.

-        Podrías esperar al menos a llegar al cuarto.-ella negó, haciéndole resoplar.- A ver, qué.

-        ¿Ha sido muy dura la semana?

-        Sí. Siguiente pregunta.-chasqueó los dedos.

-        ¿Has conseguido dormir?

-        Obviamente algo habré dormido, si no estaría en urgencias. Siguiente.-volvió a chasquearlos.

-        ¿Te has replanteado eso de ir a hablar—

-        No. Siguien—

-        Como chasquees los dedos te los corto.-agarró su mano en el aire para impedirlo. Él hizo una mueca, soltándose.- ¿No vas a hablar con ella?

-        No es mi intención…

-        Esperas que lo haga ella o…

-        Espero que todo esto pase.-tiró de su maleta cuando llegó a la cuarta planta. No volvieron a hablar hasta que no cerraron la puerta ya en el dormitorio.

-        No es por sacar su nombre muy pronto, pero Charles—

-        No era por sacarlo pero lo sacaste.-ella rió, aunque él se sintió molesto.

-        Charles y ella no tienen nada aún. Creo que si corres un poco—

-        Sandra.-se giró a ella con las manos en la cintura.- Agradezco que ahora, al fin, decidas interesarte. En serio, lo agradezco, pero no voy a hablar con ella. ¿La has visto?-señalaba de nuevo a un lado, otra vez de forma inútil.- Ni siquiera me ha mirado. Ella no tiene interés, está deseando de… Hacer lo que vaya a hacer con el idiota ese.

-        ¿Idiota?-él se encogió de hombros.

-        No esperarás que le diga cosas bonitas ¿No?-Sandra hizo una mueca.

-        Aun así sé cómo es Yai, y seguro que está deseando que vayas a hablar con ella.-él negó, dándose la vuelta para coger la maleta y tirarla a la cama.- Seb, lo de Charles se va a alargar en el tiempo hasta que tú quieras, espero que eso lo tengas claro.-no se daba la vuelta a ella.- Seb…-el chico, que buscaba sacar las cosas de su maleta, apoyó las manos sobre la tapa de la misma para coger aire.- Sé que te duele… pero es que es así… Tú pausaste esto, y tú eres el único que lo puedes poner en marcha.-pausó.- Ella está dolida porque no quería dejarlo—

-        No lo hemos dejado.-puntualizó.- O eso creo.

-        Sea como sea, si tú la dices que quieres estar con ella y que mandas a la mierda las ideas por daros tiempo, volverá corriendo a ti.-pausó de nuevo.

-        El problema es que sigo pensando que necesitamos ese tiempo.-Sandra se dejó caer al lado de la maleta, mirándole aunque el alemán prefería mirar su ropa.- Sobre todo viendo cómo se toma las cosas.

-        Está dolida, Seb, es—

-        Me da igual.-alzó la voz, dejándose otra vez caer sobre los brazos apoyados en la maleta.- Yo he estado peor que ella durante las vacaciones, y por discutir no me voy a ir con otra.

-        Cada uno actúa de una forma.

-        Bueno pues tal vez no me gusta su forma de actuar, y si me arrepentí de lo que la dije cuando le pedí tiempo pues tal vez ahora no me hace arrepentirme.-Sandra bajó la mirada provocando que ahora él si la mirase. Cogió aire y tras unos segundos echó la maleta al lado para sentarse.- Me muero de ganas de estar con ella, y la quiero tanto o más que antes, pero sigo necesitando pensar en todo lo que nos pasa.

-        Te sigue molestando lo de las fotos, supongo.

-        No es el hecho de las fotos y ya… Yo no llevo bien la fama, lo sabe todo el mundo, y si estoy solo pues me enfrento a ella solo, pero teniendo pareja… Somos dos personas. Es más difícil.

-        O más fácil. Dos personas pueden más que una.-animaba.

-        Necesito tiempo precisamente para pensar hasta dónde puedo llegar sabiendo que somos dos y que ya no soy uno.-pausó.- Pero en ningún momento pretendía hacerla creer que no la quería o que quería dejarlo. Simplemente—

-        Lo sé.-dio una palmada en su mano.- Sé a lo que te refieres. No me parece bien lo del tiempo –se encogió de hombros.- pero eso es porque no estoy en tu lugar. Y créeme tú a mí, Yai sabe que la quieres, y es precisamente por eso por lo que no entiende nada y hace tonterías.-no iba a insistirle más de forma tan seguida, dejándole en silencio para asimilar.

-        En fin…-era su forma de zanjar esa conversación.- ¿Tú qué tal por Florencia? Ya me he enterado de que fuiste a la boda de Paul.

-        ¿Ah, sí?

-        Sí, Jenson y Dani subieron fotos a todos lados.-ella frunció el ceño.

-        Pensaba que no tenías redes sociales.

-        No tengo, pero Yai me enseñó a usarlas, y bueno… Necesitaba algo en lo que concentrarme y acabé en el Twitter de Jenson.-se encogió de hombros.- No sé cómo, creo que Yai lo dejó puesto en mi tablet y saltó solo.-Sandra rió.- ¿Lo has pasado bien?-su risa se pausó en el aire, alargando el silencio y provocando que Sebastian frunciese el ceño.- ¿Sandra?-movía la mano delante de su cara, como si estuviese petrificada. Quiso reír pero le preocupó que la mente de la chica se hubiese ido a las nubes. No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero sí sabía que se arrepentiría de estar diciendo eso.

-        M-me he acostado con Dani.


	147. Dececpión

Mentiría si dijese que no había pensado en él en todos esos días. Sabía que era inútil negarlo, y tal vez por eso ni siquiera quería confirmarlo. Estar en la fábrica de Lotus durante más de una semana no había conseguido borrar los recuerdos de su mente, ni siquiera de difuminarlos a base de trabajo.

Al fin y al cabo, de trabajo tampoco estaba tan cargada. Era jueves, se levantaba tras una tanda de pesadillas que le recordaban de forma cruel a la persona a la que no quería ver ni en pintura. Se metió bajo la ducha para que el frío la despejase, sin conseguirlo del todo, asumiendo también que la conversación que se le echaba encima nada más abrir la puerta tampoco ayudaría. Le miraba con los ojos vagos, mostrándole su descontento ante su visita.

-          Antes hubieses pagado por verme tras tu puerta.

-          Antes no me dabas sermones.-Kimi hizo una mueca mientras la dejaba cerrar la puerta y echarse la mochila a la espalda.

-          ¿Desayunas?

-          Todos los días, sí.-sonrió el chico. Ambos sintieron que se habían intercambiado los papeles esa mañana.- ¿Qué tal la semana?

-          Apasionantemente corta, increíblemente aburrida y trepidantemente fría.

-          Pues la mía ha sido una mierda.-resumió.

-          ¿Mucho trabajo?

-          Poco, nulo.

-          Y supongo que también poco y nulo tiempo libre.-asintió ella. Llegaron al ascensor, pulsando el botón en dirección al hall.

-          ¿Cómo llevas esta semana?

-          ¿Hay alguna diferencia con la anterior?

-          Es Monza.

-          Insisto… ¿La hay?

-          Vas de rojo.-dio un golpe en su pecho.- Debería.-guardaron silencio hasta que las puertas volvieron a abrirse, dándoles paso al camino hacia el buffet.- Tengo hambre, espero que haya magdalenas.

-          Si Seb ha pasado por el buffet ya lo habrá vaciado de magdalenas.-Yaiza puso los ojos en blanco.

-          Vaya forma cutre de sacarle en la conversación.-oía la risa de Kimi a su espalda, pero no se giró. Cogió un plato y fue hacia los stands.- Cada día te superas más.

-          Me ha salido solo, no me culpes.-la siguió con lo mismo en la mano.- Bueno, puesto que ya has sacado el tema –volvió a poner los ojos en blanco- cuéntame qué tal la semana.

-          Ya te he dicho antes—

-          Va, venga, no lo alargues con excusas que si no, no acabamos nunca.-la chica dejó el plato en el borde de un stand para mirarle con rabia. Él decidió llenar ambos platos con comida sin inmutarse.

-          Pues ha sido una mierda.-decidió confesarse, furiosa.- No me le he quitado de la cabeza, el trabajo no ayudaba, todo me recordaba a él, Charles encima no fue a la fábrica por lo que no tenía distracción –enumeraba con los dedos aún rabiosa- y para colmo ayer nada más llegar me le encuentro. Así que una auténtica mierda. ¿Contento?

-          Mucho. ¿De fresa o frambuesa?-le enseñaba dos cuencos de mermelada. Ella señaló la fresa.- Me lo imaginaba.-lo puso en el plato.- ¿Piensas hablar con él?

-          No. Así que te pido desde ya que dejes de insistir.

-          No he insistido, pero vale.

-          Por si acaso.-cogió su plato dejando a Kimi con las pinzas y una magdalena en el aire.

-          ¿No querías magdalenas?

-          ¡Ya no!-alzó la voz mientras se alejaba a una mesa.

Ambos sabían que el tema iba a ser una insistencia por parte de Kimi, dejando ese desayuno como una tregua para todas las veces que se repitiese en otras conversaciones. Hablaron de Monza, de lo que debería suponer para Kimi y lo muy igual que le daba pese a todo. Yaiza tampoco mostraba especial ilusión por verse rodeada de rojo Ferrari, aunque cogió un poco de cariño ficticio a la escudería cuando Kimi se despidió de ella dejándola al fin libre de conversaciones respecto a Sebastian.

La soledad que mantuvo hasta que decidió ir al circuito la ocupó sin embargo el alemán. En su mente, otra vez se repetía su última conversación, solo que esta vez acompañada de la imagen que tuvo de él el día anterior. Le vio desganado, cabizbajo y triste, algo que sabía ella provocaba, pero negándose a solucionarlo.

Cogió su mochila y se la echó a la espalda nuevamente. Fue hacia los stands de comida para cruzar el buffet, y allí cogió la magdalena con la que iría acompañada hasta el autobús, guardándose otras tantas en la mochila por si acaso. Esperó al transporte durante un rato, echando la culpa a su mala suerte para seguramente haber perdido el bus con apenas un minuto de retraso.

-          Dime que llevas mucho aquí.-dio un brinco a un lado para darle espacio a respirar.

-          S-sí, como diez minutos.-estaba cruzada de brazos mirando a un Nico enfundado en su ropa de Mercedes que apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

-          Me he dormido, necesito llegar ya al circuito.-reía, apoyándose en el hombro de la chica. Yaiza le miraba sin saber qué decir, recordando que lo último que sentía hacia él era aprecio tras el último gran premio. Él pareció notarlo.- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Estás bien?-por algún motivo quiso dejar a un lado su papel como piloto para centrarse en el que hacía meses era un gran amigo. Tragó saliva.

-          Sí, sí, es que me has asustado.-se excusó. Nico asintió, estirándose.

-          ¿Has estado aquí antes? En Monza.

-          No, ya sabes que nunca había ido a un gran premio.-asintió él.

-          Pues vete preparando para los tifosi, que sé que te encantan.-rió, aunque ella soltó una leve sonrisa sin más debido a su ironía. Que recordase algo que ni ella recordaba haberle dicho no la ayudaba.- ¿De verdad estás bien?-alzó la mirada, pues la había bajado sin darse cuenta.

-          Sí, sí…-no se había dado cuenta de que el bus ya llegaba a su posición. Ambos pasaron.

-          Bueno.-dio una palmada.- ¿Qué tal la semana? ¿Qué tal con Seb?-no pudo borrar su gesto de sorpresa por la pregunta. Era al único que no podía reprocharle nada, pues claramente su rostro feliz daba a entender que no sabía nada.

-          Eh…-pausó, mirando por la ventana. Tragó otra vez saliva.- L-lo hemos dejado.

-          ¿Qué?-tardó tanto en preguntarla que Yaiza había asumido que no iba a decirle nada. Desvió finalmente su mirada del cristal para estar frente a él. Nico tenía un rostro de susto, terror y tristeza, todo en uno.- Es broma, supongo.-ella negó. El gesto de ella en cambio se mostraba enrabietado, pasivo y poco sorprendido.

-          Bueno, en realidad no sé si lo hemos dejado como tal. Creo que eso es algo que debería aclarar en algún momento…-la última frase la susurró, diciéndosela más a sí misma, mirando a un lado pensativa. Se encogió de hombros. Nico no daba crédito.

-          ¿Qué ha pasado? Quiero decir… ¿Cuándo? No puede ser.-estaba más alterado de lo que esperaba.

-          Una mala semana, una mala forma de llevar las cosas, él pidiéndome tiempo pero sin querer dejarme, yo diciéndole que eso era una tontería, y ahora así estamos. Sin estar.

-          B-bueno, pero eso no es dejarlo. Quiero decir, andáis mal pero tiene arreglo ¿No?-ella negó.

-          No sé si me interesa arreglarlo.-Se daba cuenta de que había perdido cualquier hilo fuerte de amistad con el chico de en frente cuando le vio tan sorprendido por su comentario.

-          Vaya…-se pasaba la mano por el brazo, dejando la mirada perdida.- No sabía que estaba tan mal la cosa…

-          Ni yo, pero así parece.-se hizo un breve silencio.

-          Supongo que tampoco quieres hablarlo mucho ahora mismo.-volvieron a mirarse. Ella hizo una mueca pasiva.

-          Oh, no, tranquilo, estoy acostumbrada ya.

-          N-no, si lo digo por mí.-frunció el ceño levemente a su comentario.- Me imagino que cada día que pasa me guardas más aprecio.-notó su ironía, a la que acompañaba de una sonrisa poco sincera. Yaiza apenas cambió el gesto.

-          Supongo que me vas dando motivos.-él mantuvo su sonrisa pero bajó la mirada.

-          Visto desde fuera me imagino que sí.

-          ¿Se puede ver diferente desde dentro?-Nico se limitaba a mirarla, recibiendo su gesto serio. Volvió a sonreír, esta vez con más lamento, llevando él los ojos al cristal. Apenas permanecieron más rato callados, pues el bus llegaba al circuito.

-          Espero que arregles las cosas con Seb. Me cuesta creer que no quieras hacerlo, aunque no sepa nada de lo que ha pasado.

-          Lo mismo digo.-Nico frenó su salida del bus unos segundos, aceptando que su frase se dirigía a su situación con Lewis, pero no quiso reparar mucho en ella. Fue andando a mayor velocidad debido a su prisa, pero Yaiza se tomó su tiempo.

Al fin y al cabo sólo los pilotos de Mercedes parecían tener prisa ese día. Aún en el hotel, pese a lo que había pensado Kimi, Sebastian se levantaba dudando de si todo había formado parte de un sueño, de una pesadilla o de la cruda realidad. Se tiró hasta altas horas de la noche intentando obtener una explicación que le convenciese sobre por qué Sandra se había decidido acostar con Dani en esos momentos, y sin embargo, a las diez de la mañana, seguía sin sacar nada en claro.

El nerviosismo con el que dejó a la chica en su cuarto la noche anterior, que claramente había vuelto a ser traicionada por su voz para confesarle a quien no debía algo que juró guardar bajo llave, preocupaba a un Sebastian que apenas paraba por el buffet para ir al circuito con mayor fortuna que Yaiza y Nico respecto al tema de transporte. No cambió su gesto en ningún momento, uno que se parecía en demasía al llevado por Yaiza esa mañana. Sin emoción, fruncía levemente el ceño a causa de sus grandes esfuerzos por analizar pensamientos. Iba concentrado pese al poco interés que mostraba en nada de su alrededor, y así llegó al garaje de Red Bull en donde ignoró a casi todo el mundo para tirar del brazo de su risueño compañero de equipo.

-          Por qué te has tirado a Sandra.-la sonrisa de Dani se quedó fija en su cara mientras Sebastian le miraba cada vez con más rabia y los brazos en jarra. Estaban en el pasillo interno, por donde a su suerte no pasaba nadie, por donde a su desdicha no había nadie que sacase a Dani de allí.

-          C-cómo narices…-no entendía nada.

-          Sandra me lo ha dicho.-el rostro de Dani ahora se asemejaba al de una persona que no daba crédito a lo que oía pero que a la vez le llenaba de ira.

-          Sandra me dijo que no se lo diríamos a nadie. De hecho me prohibió—

-          Eso se lo cuentas a ella. A mí explícame—

-          No sé por qué debería.-Sebastian rió, irónico.

\-          Primero te lías con ella delante de Kimi y me dices que es cosa de ellos. Ahora te la tiras. ¿Te parece normal?

-          Lo que me parezca es cosa mía.-por más largas que le daba, el alemán no parecía querer moverse de allí.- Seb, fue un polvo, nos apetecía y listo. No hay más.

-          Sí, sí hay más. Hay otra persona, de hecho.

-          No me vengas con esas.

-          Dani, joder.-se alteraba.- Es tu amiga, a qué coño viene el hacerle esto.

-          En su momento lo que le hacía no era tan grave.-Sebastian resoplaba.- Es un puto polvo.

-          Como Kimi se entere de esto se va a convertir en una puta guerra.

-          Pues entonces dile a Sandra que deje de largarlo por ahí, porque a mí me ha prohibido hacerlo, pero ella veo que no ha tardado mucho.

No se veía en disposición de aguantar la charla de Sebastian, de ahí su marcha hacia el garaje. El alemán tampoco entendía muy bien ya no sólo el tema en cuestión, sino su afán por intentar entender y arreglar los problemas de los demás cuando por enésima vez, él se quedaba sin ser preguntado por los suyos. Debía regresar a su garaje, al menos para fingir interés en el trabajo que no quería hacer en ese instante, pero optó por dar una vuelta por el Paddock dejándose abrumar por el ambiente de Monza.

El trabajo les fue llegando a todos poco a poco. Yaiza no paraba quieta en el motorhome de Lotus, sólo cesaba su trabajo para alzar la mirada a la entrada en busca de un Charles que aún no había dado señales de vida por la ciudad. Se lamentaba cada dos por tres, odiando las cosas que tenía que redactar por no tener los comentarios del francés en su oreja. La misma sensación de agonía laboral la sentía Sandra en Mercedes. Entrevistas, reportajes y mil encuentros que lo último que la permitían era centrarse. Demasiados trabajos en los que poco debía hacer pero que le ayudaban a recordar que había cometido un gran error.

Desde que le dijo a Sebastian lo que le dijo, lo único que quiso hacer fue tirarse por la terraza de su cuarto. Debía avisar a Dani, a su idea aún ajeno a todo pese a la posibilidad de que su compañero de escudería le hubiese dicho algo. Su torpeza fue tan grande la noche anterior que ni siquiera pidió a Sebastian guardar el secreto frente al australiano, y ahora vivía en ascuas viendo a Lewis hablar con medios de arriba abajo tras una rueda de prensa en la que habían estado demasiado tensos.

-          ¿Quieres comer?-hizo una mueca lastimera cuando el inglés se lo ofreció.

-          Te lo suplico.-el chico la acogió bajo su brazo riendo mientras se dirigían a la FIA, que en esta ocasión contaba con un buffet mayor al igual que una mejor variedad de comida local, y que estaba a rebosar en hora punta de almuerzo. En una mesa alejada con más de diez personas, Nico reía comentando cosas con su equipo. Como si se tratase de una escena de instituto, Sandra y Lewis miraban juzgando desde la lejanía. Minutos atrás, tanto el británico como el alemán habían tenido con lidiar con una prensa que les recordaba demasiado lo ocurrido en Bélgica, algo que sólo Fernando Alonso pareció ser capaz de controlar. Ahora Lewis aguantaba su ira, con mayor dificultades que frente a la cámara.

-          No sabes lo que me alegro de que le dejases.-Sandra le miró aguantando la risa.

-          Y yo de que vayas a ganar el mundial.-él alzó una ceja con soberbia. Asintió.

-          Eso espero, sí.-fueron a la mesa que vieron más alejada, pero sin que nada les impidiese poder seguir cuchicheando y cotilleando sobre la escena. Se sentían a gusto, en especial un Lewis que agradecía el chismorreo diario con Sandra que le ayudaba a tomarse las cosas con humor. Rieron durante un buen rato, pero con cara de menor diversión llegaron Daniel y Sebastian acompañados de varios mecánicos. El alemán iba rezagado, uniéndose en ese instante a ellos.

-          ¿Dónde andabas?-le preguntó uno del equipo de Dani.

-          Por ahí.-Sebastian no se mostró efusivo.

-          Apenas te hemos visto por el garaje, ya te vale.-protestaban todos entre risas, pero él seguía en su mundo. Cogió un plato, como todos.

-          Me cuesta creer que lo que hemos hecho Sandra y yo te afecte tanto como para estar tan insoportable.

-          Tengo mis problemas aparte de los de los demás, aunque no os acordéis.-Dani bufó.- Aunque ahora mismo me mosquean más los de los demás, fíjate.

-          Qué generoso eres.-pausaron su charla para pedir comida, siguieron esperando en la fila en la que estaban. La cola se fue llenando, sintiendo Sebastian a su lado, siendo el último de la misma, un golpe en el brazo que lo único que le causaba era mayor enfado. No quería sentir a la gente ese día, y en ese instante estaba rodeado. Era algo que sabía sin alzar la vista del plato.- Agradecería que no te metieses en mis problemas, en el fondo seguro que te hago un favor.-Sebastian asentía irónico mientras Dani alcanzaba su plato. El alemán miró a su derecha para buscar por pereza una mesa a la que huir en breve, dando con la imagen de Sandra y Lewis en la lejanía.

-          Resulta que me importan mis amigos, y cuando la cagan aún más.-dejó de mirarla para observar a Dani, que miraba su plato ignorándole de espaldas.

-          La he dado dos orgasmos, no creo que sea una cagada.-volvía a insistir y recuperar un detalle que a Sebastian le parecía odioso en ese instante.

-          Estoy segurísimo de que eso es suficiente para que Sandra se quiera acostar de nuevo contigo.

-          ¿Cómo?-se giraron como si oyesen la voz del director del colegio tras hacer su mayor travesura. A los ojos de cualquiera, el rostro de Dani y Sebastian bien podía ser calcado. A los de Kimi, pasaban desapercibido. Sebastian balbuceaba, mientras que Dani se mordía el labio girando el rostro hacia Sandra, que reía alegre con Lewis.

-          E-eh, y-yo, no, es que…-Sebastian señalaba a su espalda buscando excusa y encontrando angustia.- C-cuándo coño has llegado.

-          Repite lo que has dicho.-Sebastian asumió que el golpe en el brazo era de él, queriendo centrarse en ese pensamiento en vez de en lo que su amigo pensase en ese instante. Estaba apoyado en la barra en la que esperaban, mirando a Dani de forma directa con un gesto frío que guardaba verdadero odio. Dani no se movía, al igual que Sebastian. Se dejaban amenazar por un Kimi que lo último que esperaba oír tras su llegada a la fila de comida era eso. Ni siquiera habría escuchado la conversación de los dos chicos en una situación normal, y más mientras consultaba su teléfono como hacía en dicho instante, pero el tono de voz agresivo de ambos le hizo prestar una atención que ahora le carcomía. Analizaba de nuevo la frase, pero no se la quería creer. Miró a Dani más fijamente.- Dime qué habéis dicho.-Dani se mordió de nuevo el labio y Sebastian se puso levemente en medio.

-          K-kimi, oye, no es lo que piensas—

-          Ah, no, está claro que eso se puede malentender.-ironizaba. Sebastian asentía pretendiendo convencerle.- Seb, repítelo.-Sebastian se mordió ahora el labio, ignorando al igual que Kimi que demasiada gente les miraba por el tapón que hacían. Kimi asintió, aceptando con rabia su silencio.- Gracias.-apoyó su mano en su hombro, con fuerza, moviéndole a un lado a la vez que salía de la fila en dirección a la mesa de Lewis y Sandra, que se quedaban petrificados al verle acercarse con tanta velocidad.

-          Ey, Kimi—

-          ¿Todo bien?-ignoraba de lleno a un Lewis que había buscado saludar sin problemas al recién llegado para calmar cualquier cosa que fuese a pasar. Miraba a Sandra, y Sandra le miraba a él. La chica no entendía nada, y mucho menos se imaginaba que lo supiese. Miró a Lewis, dubitativa, antes de regresar a Kimi.

-          S-sí…-pensó que incluso haría referencia a Yaiza en vez de a ella misma, viendo que sólo se lo preguntaba a ella y no a Lewis, pero Kimi parecía ahogarse por no tener oxígeno que respirar. Sandra no sabía qué decir, aunque él sí lo tenía más claro.

-          ¿Los dos orgasmos de Dani también bien, no?-señaló a su espalda, alterado, haciendo que Lewis mirase a la lejanía para ver a los dos chicos de Red Bull que no sabían qué hacer y que se acercaban a prisas.

-          Kimi, vámonos.-Sebastian intentaba tirar de él desde el frente a base de empujones, oponiéndose de forma clara el finlandés, que miraba con decepción entre otras tantas cosas a una Sandra que se había quedado estática. No era capaz de mostrar ningún tipo de sensación mientras miraba a un Kimi que si no estuviese donde estaba, empezaría a gritar como un loco. Se giró para que Sebastian dejase de intentar empujarle, marchándose hacia la puerta no sin antes dejar un recado a Dani en forma de empujón con el hombro. El australiano miraba al suelo a la vez que Kimi salía del buffet seguido de Sebastian, que se daba la vuelta en la puerta mirando el lío que había dejado en la mesa sin saber a dónde ir o qué hacer. Y mientras tanto, Lewis dejaba la mirada perdida en el mantel asumiendo que no debía decir nada, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos cruzadas bajo la barbilla. Pasaron los segundos, un paso del tiempo que provocó que Dani finalmente alzase la mirada hacia Sandra, que por falta de pestañeo veía aguados sus ojos de la forma más incontrolada. No lloraba, al menos su llanto no la quería abandonar, pero su cabeza la empezaba a mandar golpes por todos lados avisándola de lo ingenua que había sido esa mañana al despertar.

Había dado por hecho que su secreto estaba a salvo con Sebastian, incluso con Dani, y en ese instante ni siquiera sabía cómo Kimi se había enterado, siendo tal vez por eso por lo que su conciencia tampoco parecía querer culpar a nadie más que a ella.

Ahora entendía a su voz, esa que se escapaba cuando menos debía. El decirlo había causado que Kimi se enterase, más allá del simple hecho de hacer lo que había hecho, pero comprendía en se momento a la perfección que su cuerpo le hubiese pedido soltarlo. Se arrepentía de todo, de cada cosa que había hecho con Dani en Florencia aquella noche en la que por motivos que desconocía se dejó llevar. Se arrepentía porque ahora sabía lo que afectaba a Kimi, al que sin duda en ese instante lo último que quería era perder del todo.

Apretó sus manos en dos puños, sobre sus muslos, y cerró los ojos pidiendo al llanto que regresase de donde había venido.

-          San—

-          Cómo se ha enterado.-su voz volvía a delatarla, pero esta vez no se preocupó. Alzó la mirada, fijándola en un Dani que buscaba responderla siendo sincero. Sin embargo el recibir la rabia de la chica culpándole le hizo sentirla de vuelta.

-          A lo mejor se lo has dicho tú, como a Seb.-Sandra soltó aire en forma de risa muda, sin creer lo que escuchaba. Se mordió el labio sin dejar de mirarle.- Me estaba montando el pollo por ello por segunda vez en el día, y Kimi estaba ahí, no lo sabíamos.

-          Lo de los orgasmos supongo que es algo que pondrás en el currículum.-él ahora hacía el ruido sordo, negando y dándose la vuelta. Antes de partir, se volvió a girar a ella.

-          Antes de hacer cosas así, piénsatelo dos veces.

-          No te atrevas a—

-          Sandra, yo no tengo ningún problema con lo que ha pasado, la que lo tienes eres tú. Así que no me cuentes películas.

Cuando Dani abandonó el buffet, Lewis alzó la mirada para observar a una Sandra que volvía a estar petrificada. El inglés no decía nada, pero empezaba a preocuparse por si debía al menos hacer algo. Descruzó sus dedos, entrelazados bajo su barbilla, para llevar una mano a la de la chica, que reposaba aún cerrada sobre su pierna. Captó su mirada y le guiñó un ojo. No iba a juzgarla, no al menos en ese instante en el que la veía tan perdida y desolada. Ella agradeció con una media sonrisa poco profunda que se preocupase por su estado, aunque este se volviese a dejar guiar por la rabia que le había provocado la reacción de Dani.

En ese aspecto al menos entendía todo lo que había pasado, siendo lo incomprensible a sus ojos que su cabeza decidiese torturarla con la reacción de Kimi. Se repetía lo que se había dicho una y mil veces, que ambos no tenían nada, que en realidad no le había sido infiel de ninguna forma. Que si no estaban juntos era porque él no había aceptado una condición.

Lewis volvía a sentir su mano tensa bajo sus dedos, captando su mirada y preocupación. Volvió a acariciarla para calmarla, pero Sandra se soltó a la vez que se alzaba. No supo si pararla, quedándose en su asiento sin salir tras ella por si acaso mientras la veía marchar hacia la salida. Como ya sucedería con su voz, ahora se dejaba guiar por sus pasos, que corrían hacia el rumbo que le proponían sin consultarla.

El ver la imagen de Kimi y Sebastian a la puerta de Ferrari la hizo frenar. Kimi estaba furioso, era algo que notaba a distancia, aunque fuese Sebastian el que más gesticulase intentando tranquilizar al finlandés. Sus piernas volvieron a coger fuerza, alejándola del trozo de paseo en el que se encontraba y llevándola justo hasta donde Kimi se paraba en seco con sorpresa al verla aparecer.

-          ¿¡Tienes algún puto problema con lo que he hecho?!-le retaba a hablar. Más alterada incluso de lo que había estado él desde que se enteró.

-          Sandra, por favor, ahora no—

-          Cállate.-Sebastian se mordía el labio, acostumbrado a ser reducido en las conversaciones por todo aquel que lo intentase. Sandra dio más pasos para deshacerse de él y enfrentarse a Kimi.- ¡Vamos, dime, qué puto problema tienes con que me folle a quien me de la gana!-Kimi hacía una mueca y asentía. Se decepcionaba a cada segundo que pasaba un poco más.- ¡No tienes derecho! -se alejaba de él levemente y se volvía a acercar guiada por las ganas de gritar.- ¡Has sido tú el que has decidido por los dos todo el rato, obligándome a decirle o no a Yai las cosas, teniéndome en la puta cuerda floja un día y en un altar en el otro, así que yo me he cansado. Haré lo que me de la puta gana! ¡Y si me quiero tirar a Dani, descuida, lo haré! -su intento de marcha se vio frustrado por sus aún aparentes ganas de gritar- ¡Y tú, la próxima vez que decida contarte algo y tener una jodida sesión de comprensión contigo, recuérdame lo bocazas que eres para ahorrármela!-Sebastian recibía el golpe sin quererlo ni beberlo, y sin darle importancia.

Salió disparada de allí a un paso tan rápido como el que había usado para plantarse frente a ellos. Ahora las ganas de llorar eran mayores, sintiéndose estúpida por sentirlas.

Lo último que quería hacer ese día era ver a nadie. Ni siquiera el trabajo lo veía como una opción posible para distraerse, sintiendo que en cuanto volviese a ver a Lewis, al que había dejado sin más en el buffet de la FIA, caería de nuevo al recordar lo ocurrido. Todo había ido demasiado rápido. Apenas llevaba un día allí y ya sentía que nada podía ir peor de lo que iba.

-          Tía, eh.-se sintió presionada a parar cuando Yaiza tiró de su brazo. El susto al verla fue similar al que le produjo ver a Kimi acercarse a su mesa minutos atrás. Estaba fuera de lugar, se sentía mareada y no recordaba haber llegado hasta las entradas al Pit Lane. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Todo claramente iba demasiado rápido.- Eh, eh, ven.-el ver a Yaiza borrosa supuso que estaba llorando, o que al menos sus ojos volvían a estar cubiertos por una capa de llanto que la impedía ver con normalidad. Yaiza la abrazó, acogiéndola ante la mirada de curiosos. La susurraba cosas, aunque no llegaba a entenderlas debido a que sus pensamientos estaban demasiado altos.- San…-tras un largo intento por sonsacarla algo, la separó de su cuerpo para mirarla.- Tía, qué pasa…

-          N-no…-ahora su voz parecía haberla abandonado. En parte daba gracias, se negaba a contarle a su amiga lo que acababa de ocurrir, se oponía más que nunca a decirle nada en relación a Kimi, al que no quería ni ver.- N-no lo sé.- llevó las manos a la cara para tocarse las mejillas. Quemaban, acompañando su dolor de cabeza, pero de sus ojos no caían lágrimas. Cerró los ojos varias veces para espantar el rastro de llanto que volvía a no querer salir, dejando que Yaiza acariciase un poco también su cara intentando calmarla.

-          Ey, venga…-bajó las manos a sus brazos y los masajeo.- Tranquila. Dime qué pasa.-ella negaba. No sabía a qué acudir.

-          Me encuentro fatal…-susurró, ocultando con un tono bajo de voz cualquier seña de mentira. Pero al fin y al cabo no se sentía bien. Yaiza apoyó su mano en su espalda.

-          Pero qué ha pasado, por qué—

-          Me duele mucho la cabeza, no se me pasa.-Yaiza dudaba, pero no de su palabra.

-          ¿Quieres que vayamos a por algo?

-          No, no…-respiraba más rápido para llenarse de calma.- Es que Lewis está hasta arriba de trabajo y yo no soy capaz de dar una, y me siento una inútil.-Yaiza la volvió a abrazar.

-          Venga, yo te ayudo, ven.-la cogió de la mano, sorprendiéndola.

-          ¿Q-qué?

-          He acabado lo que tenía que hacer en Lotus hasta mitad de la tarde, así que vamos a Mercedes, yo te ayudo.-Sabía que su horario la comprometía a varios eventos esa tarde, por lo que al menos no se encontraría con una agenda vacía que ofrecerle. Aun así no entendía nada.

-          P-puedes… ¿Puedes ayudarme?

-          Claro, recuerda que somos trabajadoras de la FIA.

Lewis se sorprendió de verlas a las dos entrar al garaje. Por un momento quiso entender que Sandra le había contado todo, pero su mirada suplicando silencio le hizo saber que no. Y él no sería quien dijese nada.

Yaiza se anunciaba como la ayudanta de la tarde debido a los problemas físicos de su amiga, mensaje el cual Lewis asumía como el que debía seguir, fingiendo preocupación por el dolor ficticio de su amiga siempre que quisiese saber su verdadero estado de ánimo.  Para desgracia de la chica, la ayuda de Yaiza no se pudo alargar más allá de dos horas. Esta se fue a Lotus a seguir con su trabajo, pero decidieron reunirse en la salida del Paddock para ir al hotel, idea insistida por una Yaiza que se negaba a dejar a Sandra ir sola. Lo hicieron pese a todo a gran velocidad, agobiadas por la jornada y añorando sus camas debido a las horas que eran, las cuales dificultaban siquiera la llegada a tiempo a los últimos minutos del buffet.

Entraban por la puerta del hotel con un cansancio poco comparable al que tenían a la salida esa mañana. Una vez sintieron la hospitalidad del sitio disminuyeron la velocidad de sus pasos, que venían apresurados desde que salieron del circuito con tal de llegar cuanto antes allí. El camino al ascensor les parecía algo eterno por ello, y pese a que andaban medio adormiladas a causa del cansancio, se despertaron de un brinco cuando se cruzaron en su camino.

-          ¡Ey!-Charles saludaba a Yaiza con una sonrisa que se contagió en el rostro de la chica.

-          ¡Ho-hola!-hizo unos aspavientos con las manos que dejaron en el olvido su intención de darle dos besos al francés. Sandra miraba atónita desde su lado.- ¿Q-qué tal? Hoy ni te he visto…

-          Pues aquí, descansando –ella asintió rápidamente- ¿Tú?

-          Yo igual. B-bueno, a ello iba.

-          ¿Mucho trabajo?

-          Sí, un poco.-recordaba su intensa jornada de trabajo de _pe a pa_.

-          No será para tanto, tampoco damos tanto trabajo.-se cruzaba de brazos sin mucho esfuerzo sin borrar su sonrisa, gesto ya común en él, y ella pintaba otra en su rostro otra vez contagiada. Sandra seguía mirando atónita al lado de ambos el cambio de actitud repentino de su amiga, el cual tampoco había sido muy animado desde su llegada pero que no podía evitar sorprenderla por ver que no había cambiado en nada respecto a él.- Entonces estarás muy cansada, supongo.-Yaiza frunció levemente el ceño sin dejar de sonreír por no entender su referencia.

-          ¿Por?

-          No, por nada.-negaba aún de brazos cruzados.- Pensaba salir a dar una vuelta antes de cenar, esta zona es bastante… interesante de noche, y pensé que tal vez te apetecía verla.-Yaiza sintió que su estómago empezaba a dar saltos, y su demonio tiraba de su lengua para hacerla hablar de alguna forma.- La zona, digo.

-          C-claro, claro.-asintió de nuevo de forma rápida.- Tampoco estoy tan cansada.-sintió un golpe en el tobillo y asumió que sería Sandra pidiéndola de esa forma pensar lo que hacía, pero se movió hacia el lado contrario para que su amiga no pudiese repetir el golpe otra vez.- Si me das unos minutos que me arregle, enseguida bajo.-él rió.

-          ¿Arreglarte? –asintió y se fijó en el chico: vaqueros oscuros y un polo negro simple.- ¿Qué tiene de malo lo que llevas?

-          Que es un uniforme de trabajo.-seguía con esa sonrisa tímida en su rostro debido a la conversación que el chico había iniciado. Esta se intensificó cuando sintió a Charles recorriendo su cuerpo de arriba abajo, como normalmente hacía.

-          Ya quisiesen muchas que les quedase tan bien el uniforme de trabajo ¿No?-Sandra dejó de mirar petrificada a Yaiza para dirigirse a Charles y mirarle indignada, sintiéndose ofendida por esa frase, pero el chico ni siquiera notaba su presencia. Yaiza estaba completamente roja.

-          B-bueno, aun así prefiero ir a cambiarme.

-          Y yo esperaré encantado aquí abajo.-la chica asintió y él repitió el gesto, y se despidieron él con una sonrisa y ella con un suave agitado de mano. Charles fue hacia los sofás del hall y Yaiza y Sandra se marcharon hacia el ascensor, y sólo cuando las puertas se cerraron la chica se giró a su amiga con total indignación.

-          ¡¿Sé puede saber qué te pasa?!

-          Sandra, para. ¿No estabas mala? Pues para.-Yaiza pulsó el botón de su planta en el panel del ascensor.- Déjame.

-          ¡Cómo que te deje! ¡Pero, pero…! ¡Sabe cómo estás con Seb, sabe todo y sin embargo le da igual! ¡¿Acaso no ves a lo que va!?

-          ¿¡Acaso no ves a lo que voy yo?!-Sandra volvió a quedarse anonadada.- Sandra, estoy soltera.

-          Eso aún no lo sabes.-la recordó, haciendo que Yaiza mirase a un lado con orgullo.

-          Tranquila. Que eso lo vamos a dejar aclarado enseguida.-pulsó de forma rápida el botón que las devolvía al hall, al cual salió disparada para ir a recepción. Sandra miraba desde la entrada al ascensor, dirigiendo brevemente su vista al sofá en donde Charles esperaba ajeno a todo. Yaiza regresó, entrando de nuevo al compartimento seguida de Sandra. Pese a todo lo que podía imaginarse las puertas no se abrieron en su pasillo ni en el de Yaiza, detalle que notó sólo al verla pulsar el botón en el panel. Cuanto las puertas se abrieron, Yaiza empezó a andar hacia una puerta que claramente no era suya mientras Sandra la miraba asustada.

-          Yai, qué vas a hacer.

-          Lo que debí hacer en su momento. Si en el fondo hasta teníais razón en insistirme.-llamó a la puerta con ansia y esperó a que Sebastian abriese, y cuando este lo hizo Sandra no supo dónde esconderse. El chico miraba atónito a Yaiza, y abría la boca por la sorpresa sin soltar palabra.- ¿Podemos hablar? Es importante.-se respondía a ella misma entrando por la puerta sin esperar su permiso. El miraba al rellano petrificado, y se asomó esperando encontrar un cartel que le explicase qué pasaba, pero dio con su idéntico rostro reflejado en el de Sandra, que se encogía de hombros también perdida por el reencuentro con él. Sebastian cerró la puerta a su espalda y fue al cuarto grande, en donde la chica estaba de brazos cruzados esperándole.- Quiero que aclaremos lo que nos pasa.

-          ¿Qué?-preguntó ante la sorpresa, resumiendo todo su pensamiento.

-          Tú y yo no estamos juntos ¿No es así?-él seguía con la boca entreabierta sin ser capaz de decir nada, y ahora miraba a los lados esperando que ella no se enfadase por su nula improvisación. Estaba tan asustado como sorprendido por tenerla allí, y esperaba que la tierra le tragase antes de hacerle frente a lo que fuese que ella quisiese con esa pregunta.- Contesta.

-          N-no sé qué contestar.-fue sincero y ella resopló.- ¿A qué viene esto? El otro día tras hablarlo te fuiste y—

-          El otro día.-repitió.- Hace ya bastante del otro día ¿No crees? Semana y pico.

-          Precisamente por eso no sé qué haces aquí.-buscaba resolver sus dudas sin ofenderla.

-          Quiero confirmar que no estamos juntos. Eso fue lo que acordamos ¿No?-se olvidó del final de aquella frase para centrarse en el principio.

-          ¿Por qué quieres confirmarlo con tanta urgencia?-ella le miraba sin querer darle demasiada información, y sintió que el estómago se le cerraba y que su demonio se llevaba su lengua hacia el fondo para que no hablase.

-          Eso es asunto mío.-Sebastian bajó la mirada poco a poco.- Quiero que me lo confirmes.

-          Tú fuiste la que lo decidiste, no necesitas mi confirmación.

-          Esto fue idea tuya. Te recuerdo que estamos así por ti.

-          Sí, pero no sé si te lo dije –rió con la misma ironía con la que pronunciaba esas palabras, recordando a la perfección sí decirlas.- que yo no quería dejarlo. Eso forma parte de tu decisión.

-          No he venido aquí a discutir.-puso fin al rumbo de la conversación.

-          Tampoco a arreglar las cosas, supongo.-hablaba con más lástima que rabia. Ella miró hacia un lado antes de regresar a él.

-          Eso no me toca a mí.-volvió a darle el protagonismo, y él se llenó de tantas dudas que le fue incapaz pronunciar palabra hasta que ella volvió a insistir en el motivo de su visita.- Confírmame que no estamos juntos.-las dudas se convirtieron en miedo, y recordó con todo detalle las numerosas veces que el chico había visto a Yaiza hablar con Charles durante esos últimos días. Tragó saliva.

-          No puedo hacerlo.-Yaiza frunció el ceño.- Ya te dije que por mi parte—

-          Ya sé que por tu parte no quieres dejarlo—

-          Te dije que por mi parte me negaba a dejarte.-la chica le miraba atónita.- No me malinterpretes… Es sólo que mi intención no es dejarlo, y no quiero confirmar algo que no ha sido nunca mi intención.-Yaiza asintió y pensó en la respuesta.

-          Entonces confírmame que estamos en un periodo de tiempo en el que yo puedo hacer lo que me de la gana.-ahora el que fruncía el ceño era él.- Esa era tu principal propuesta ¿No?-él asintió.- Entonces confírmamelo.

-          P-pero—

-          Que coño pasa ahora.-se impacientaba y él se molestaba por su insistencia.

-          Que no sé por qué tanta prisa de repente por confirmarlo.

-          Como he dicho, eso es asunto mío.

-          Yo creo que no, porque seguimos estando juntos.-alzó las cejas sorprendida.

-          Vaya, esto quiere decir que hemos estado semana y pico sin hablarnos pero seguimos estando juntos con plenitud de derechos. ¿Es así como piensas darnos tiempo? Porque no suena apetecible.-Sebastian resopló.

-          No quiero empezar con esto de nuevo, Yai. ¿Quieres confirmarlo? Estupendo. Sí, estamos juntos, al menos por mi parte, y sí, estamos dándonos un tiempo, por lo que sí, puedes hacer lo que te de la gana. Y es una jodida locura sin sentido, pero qué más da ya.-ella asintió aceptándolo como resultado final y fue hacia la salida del cuarto, pero él la volvió a retener.- Yai.-la chica frenó lamentando el impedimento, y se giró hacia él.- El otro día no querías esto...

-          A qué te refieres.

-          A lo que llamaste quedar en el limbo. Y ahora me pides que te confirme que puedes hacer lo que quieras, cuando el otro día te ofendiste de que te lo propusiese.-la chica volvió a mirar hacia un lado, amenazada por su mirada.- Por qué tanta prisa repentina.-seguía usando el lamento en su voz más que cualquier tipo de enfado, y ella se sintió realmente disgustada al ver su rostro con tanta tristeza. Sentía rabia hacia él por la situación en la que se encontraban, y se negaba a querer aceptar su pena para suavizar las cosas, pero su presencia la intimidaba.

-          Simplemente quiero aclararlo. Es mejor para ambos.

-          Creo que no sólo para ambos.-los dos sintieron el mismo tipo de pinchazo al recordar a la misma persona, la cual esperaba sentado en un sofá ajeno a todo, y tanto uno como el otro retiraron su mirada de la de el de en frente.- ¿Puedo pedirte algo?-se atrevió a decir. Ella le miró de nuevo y se encogió de hombros con sutileza para darle paso. Sin embargo Sebastian se tomó su tiempo para tener la valentía de hablarle sobre el temor que tantas veces le perseguía, y decidió contextualizarlo.- Esto es sólo por él ¿Verdad?-Yaiza sintió un leve mareo al oírle formular esa pregunta, y pese a que sabía que hablaba de Charles, no entendía por qué no le mencionaba. Aun así decidió no responder por no saber el sentido completo de la cuestión. Sebastian prosiguió con su explicación.- Te dije en su momento que aceptaría lo que me tocase, y eso es respetar tu intención de hacer lo que quieras… Con quien quieras. Lo hago, créeme que lo hago, me lo merezco por lo que estamos viviendo y no tengo ninguna pega a que hagas lo que te de la gana con él.-ella bajó la mirada de nuevo.- Me jode la vida saberlo, y me siento tan miserable como desgraciado por saber que puedes estar con otra persona que no soy yo por mi culpa, pero como he dicho es algo que yo me he buscado.-Yaiza sentía que sus ojos empezaban a aguarse, y eso no entraba en sus planes desde que subió de hablar con Charles.

-          Q-qué quieres pedirme.-quiso hacerle ir al grano.

-          Dime que no volverás con Lewis.-Esperaba cualquier cosa menos esa, y le miró atónita sin terminar de entenderle. Vio tanto miedo en su rostro que no se atrevió a pedirle que repitiese la frase. Al fin y al cabo estaba demasiado acostumbrada a las dudas del chico respecto a lo suyo con Lewis.- Yai, sólo te pido desde lo poco que puedo pedirte que por favor no vuelvas con él.-aguantó en silencio el tiempo necesario para asimilarlo.

-          ¿De verdad piensas que volvería con él?-él se encogió de hombros, y ella regresó a esa situación de no comprender del todo por qué se sentía tan ofendida.- No voy a volver con Lewis.-él no llegó a tranquilizarse pese a oírlo de sus labios.- Nunca he pensado en volver con él. No desde que tú y yo estamos juntos.-volvía a hacer referencia a su relación. Él asintió aceptándolo, y su rostro pedía perdón en su nombre.- ¿Puedo pedirte algo yo a ti?-se sorprendió tanto que alzó la mirada del suelo para observarla. Ni siquiera le hizo falta darle paso.- Prométeme que tú no volverás con Hanna.-frunció el ceño levemente.

-          ¿Con Hanna?-ella asintió, tan asustada como había estado él antes sólo por el recuerdo. Ambos volvieron a compartir ese pinchazo en el pecho. Sebastian negó apresurado.- Yai, ni siquiera tengo relación con ella. Ni me acordaba de ella.

-          Promételo.-exigía. Él asintió a los pocos segundos de mirarla petrificado. Ella asintió de vuelta.- Entonces trato hecho.-se fue a girar, pero Sebastian volvió a llamarla.

-          Por qué me has pedido esto.-preguntó de forma indirecta. Ella volvió a girarse.- Quiero decir, eres tú la que tienes la libertad de hacer lo que quieras, no yo.-ella negó.

-          Ambos nos estamos dando un tiempo, por desgracia, no es sólo cosa tuya al fin y al cabo porque sola no me voy a quedar en defender lo nuestro. Así que no sería justo que sólo yo tuviese esa libertad.

-          Yo no quiero esa libertad, Yai. No la necesito.-rechazó.- Yo sólo quiero estar contigo. Ni con Hanna ni con nadie. Contigo.-el pinchazo en su pecho fue mayor que cualquier otro sentido anteriormente, y sintió que la imagen del chico se difuminaba debido al llanto de sus ojos, que se mantenía entre sus párpados sin querer echar a correr por su rostro. Temblaba en su posición, y apretaba las manos en puños para que estas dejasen de mover sus dedos por lo recién escuchado. Las piernas apenas podían sostenerla en alto, y aunque se moría de ganas de decirle que ella también, la lástima y la rabia se unían en una ante la cara de Sebastian. Le maldecía por haber pausado su relación, y a la vez se moría de ganas de correr hacia él para suplicarle reanudarla de nuevo. No le respondió ni con la voz ni con un gesto, y decidió darse la vuelta para salir de allí antes de que sus intenciones de seguir adelante se echasen por tierra por las últimas palabras de Sebastian. Cerró la puerta con sigilo, y la presencia de Sandra al lado de la entrada, esperando a que la chica saliese, fue suficiente para parar su llanto, que comenzaba a brotar por sus mejillas como si una presa se hubiese roto en mil pedazos. La rabia cada vez era mayor en su cuerpo, y ahora las ganas de suplicarle un beso a Sebastian se cambiaban por las ganas de abofetearle. Se repetía una y otra vez sus palabras en la cabeza, y no las podía relacionar con la situación en la que se encontraban por más que él intentaba unirlas. Volvió a apretar sus manos en puños y Sandra se acercó a ella buscando consolarla.

-          Qué ha pasado.-acarició su hombro. Yaiza negó.

-          Nada.-se alejó de aquella puerta para ir hacia el ascensor, seguida en todo momento de su amiga, que no aceptaba esa palabra como respuesta. No hablaron hasta la llegada a su puerta.- Voy a cambiarme.-abrió.

-          ¿Vas a ir?-Yaiza miró a Sandra sin entenderla.- Con Charles.

-          Sí.

-          Yai…-no quería decirla más.

-          Sandra, por favor.-y ella no quería tener que mandarla callar.- No tienes ni idea de lo que está pasando. Ni tú ni nadie.-se lo decía con la mayor amabilidad posible, y Sandra asentía aceptándolo.- No lo soporto. No soporto que me diga que me quiera y que a la vez me pida tiempo. Tal vez soy la persona más egoísta del mundo, y más después de las cosas que le hecho desde que le conozco, pero lo siento. Él quiere libertad ¿No? Pues entonces voy a aprovechar esa libertad.-Sandra simplemente escuchaba.- No soy yo la que se tiene que arrepentir de esto.

-          Te arrepentirás.-se miraron en silencio.- Yai, tú quieres a Seb. No a Charles.

-          Nunca he dicho que quiera a Charles. Ni siquiera he dicho que haya querido a otro que no sea Seb.-no quiso mencionar a nadie, pero sabía que no hacía falta.- No busco tener una relación con Charles, Sandra.

-          ¿Y qué buscas? Porque no me queda claro si es pasar un rato con alguien que te provoca un calentón o joder a la persona que quieres.-volvió a apretar sus manos en puños mientras se debatía en si entrar al cuarto y dejar a su amiga allí o contestarla. Optó por lo segundo.

-          Busco pasar un rato con alguien que me provoca un calentón –repitió- mientras la persona que quiero decide joderme pidiéndome que me aleje de él para analizar todo lo que me quiere.-Sandra no pretendía responder a nada más, y cuando la puerta del cuarto se cerró con su amiga dentro del mismo agradeció poder regresar a su cuarto poniendo fin a aquella inesperada discusión.

Se cambió de ropa lo más rápido que pudo, acudiendo a una falda de tubo negra con un top corto blanco muy suelto, look con el cual acudió al vestíbulo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja minutos después. Su gesto facial no se repetía de ninguna forma en el de Sandra, que entre unas cosas y otras se dejaba caer en el lateral de su cama con la mirada perdida en la pared. El recuerdo reciente del error que cometía su amiga la atacaba por todos lados, recordándola que no había sido capaz de impedirle salir esa noche con Charles.

Por otro lado, se sentía fuera de sí yéndose a dormir habiendo dejado las cosas así con Dani. No había reparado en intentar aclarar nada con el australiano, pese a que sabía que tenía tiempo de sobra por delante durante el viernes y pensando en que con suerte su amigo la perdonaría a la misma velocidad que ella a él.

Eso era sin duda lo que no esperaba de toda esa situación. Cada día asumía que tendría que hacer frente a su situación con Kimi, e incluso desde hacía una semana aceptaba el problema de Yaiza como algo de su incumbencia.

Miró el teléfono con nostalgia, pensando en que tal vez debería llamar a su amigo Nico con el cual no había coincidido en todo el día para al menos mantenerle al tanto. Sin embargo asumió por costumbre que Dani estaría con él, poniéndole al día de todo y dejándola a ella de alguna forma pensar en todo en soledad.

No tenía hambre, pese a no haber cenado. Cuando su puerta sonó, acompañando sus pensamientos de cocina, llegó a imaginar que el servicio de habitaciones del hotel la habría llevado por arte de magia la cena para poder disfrutarla sin tener que siquiera pedirla. No pensaba abrir la puerta con una sonrisa ilusionada por ver alimento, pero no la sintió acorde a la situación en cuanto vio a Kimi al otro lado. Dudaba en si tenía que cerrarle o mostrar rabia, dejando que la naturalidad de su sorpresa guiase el gesto de su rostro. Kimi estaba de brazos cruzados, mirando al suelo. Si no fuese por la obviedad de la situación, Sandra hubiese dicho que seguía pensando que la puerta estaba cerrada. No le avisó de ninguna forma. Era él el que llamaba, no iba a iniciar ella nada.

-          A veces llego a pensar que soy demasiado imbécil.-finalmente alzó la mirada. Ella aguantó en silencio unos segundos.

-          Por qué.

-          Porque no creo que merezcas que esté aquí ahora mismo.-la chica se encogió de hombros. No pensaba facilitarle nada, o al menos eso tenía como intención.- Por qué te has acostado con él.

-          Porque quise.-resumió.

-          Por qué quisiste.-pensaba darle una respuesta provocativa. Hablarle de hormonas femeninas, o incluso hacer referencia a los famosos orgasmos de los que Dani parecía presumir. Sin embargo se veía incapaz, pues la culpa la seguía poseyendo pese a todo.

-          No lo sé.-fue sincera, haciendo que él asintiese bajando la mirada de nuevo al suelo. Asumió que la creía.

-          Va a ser así siempre, supongo.

-          No depende de mí.

-          Sí, sí depende.-pausaron.- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-          Si te refieres a Yai, hoy más que nunca tengo claro que no se lo voy a decir. No al menos por ahora.-él rió con rabia bajando otra vez la vista al suelo.

-          Hoy más que nunca.-repitió con gracia.- Por curiosidad ¿Qué pensabas hacer si te hubiese dicho de intentarlo? –no le respondía.- ¿Habrías esperado un año o dos para decirle que estábamos juntos? Pregunto.-alzó las manos fingiendo ausencia de maldad. Ella seguía callada.

-          ¿Tanta fe tenías en lo nuestro que nos veías juntos más de un año?-él volvió a reír, cada vez con más dolor.

-          Yo ya te dije que quería estar contigo, y precisamente por eso me niego a ocultarlo.-hizo lo que pudo para mantenerse serena frente a eso. Tragó saliva.

-          Pensaba que era una egoísta.-recordó.

-          Y yo soy insoportable y te mueres de ganas de estar conmigo.-se encogió de hombros.- No entiendo el problema. Aunque te vayas tirando a otros.

-          No estamos juntos.

-          Lo sé.

-          Entonces puedo hacerlo.

-          Y yo sin embargo no podía estar con dos chicas en mi fiesta.-la punzada que sintió en el pecho juraría que la había atravesado de verdad e incluso estuvo a punto de bajar la mirada para comprobar que nada se había clavado. Se mordió el labio levemente.- Creo que no eres consciente de lo que estás estropeando las cosas.-era algo que ella misma se decía, y sin embargo no encontraba solución en ese instante. Sólo sabía que muy a su pesar quería estar con él, aunque sus actos y decisiones mostrasen algo ajeno a ello.

-          No vamos a estar juntos si no se lo digo a Yai.-resumió sin llegar a preguntar. Él negó.- Y yo no se lo voy a decir.-el efecto pinchazo se traspasaba al pecho de Kimi, que aguantaba la serenidad con un poco más de decencia. Sandra se encogió de hombros.- Entonces no sé.

-          Yo sí que no sé. No das tu brazo a torcer, así que yo—

-          Tú tampoco intentas aceptarlo.

-          Me cuesta, y me gusta saber que todos me dan la razón, porque a veces llego a pensar que no tengo derecho a pedirte que no le escondas esto a nuestra amiga. Luego recuerdo que no tiene sentido alguno y se me pasa, pero en esos momentos me llego a volver loco.-esa vez fue ella la que bajó la mirada.- No voy a estar contigo a escondidas. Lo dije el primer día y lo repito ahora.

-          Entonces no hay más que hablar.-le miró.- Sí quiere seguir con el juego de encontrarnos cuando nos apetezca, estupendo, tú mismo dijiste que no se podía evitar, pero yo no voy a dejar de hacer lo que quiera por ahí.-se recordaba a Yaiza, y sólo por eso sabía lo mucho que se estaba equivocando al hablar. Él asintió.

-          Supongo que eso va por los dos.-pausó.- Yo puedo volver a rodearme de tías sin que me montes numeritos.

-          Cuando eso pasó no estábamos así, pero, adelante.-él negó.

-          Sólo era una pregunta, no me des paso a nada. No pienso hacer nada.

-          Eso no es mi problema.

-          Sí, sí lo es. O al menos me gustaría que te hiciese recapacitar sobre lo egoísta que eres.-pausó retándola a dejar de mirarle. Aceptaba que Sandra no iba a decir nada más en esa conversación.- Y sí, pese a que lo seas sigo queriendo estar contigo. Es la gracia de estas cosas, uno no puede cambiar lo que siente. Sin embargo tú pareces esforzarte mucho en que lo haga.

Estuvo un rato mirando el vacío que dejó su marcha. No tenía fuerzas ni para cerrar la puerta, aunque se moría de ganas de estamparla contra el marco. Cuando lo hizo fue hacia la cama para tirarse a ella con la ropa puesta. Dejó que el agobio la acompañase junto a su uniforme esa noche, al igual que las ansiadas lágrimas que tantas veces la habían pedido salir aquel día y a las que ya no podía retener más.


	148. Golpe sereno

No le entraba en la cabeza. Por más que intentaba entenderlo, la razón se ponía de su lado para hacerle saber que no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse, que él estaba en lo cierto. Y sin embargo algo en su interior le llamaba esperando hacerle sentir culpable. Esperando un motivo que le hiciese creer que en el fondo Sandra y Dani habían hecho lo correcto y que él no tenía que estar así.

El café le sentaba mal. Lo último que quería hacer era subirse a un coche. Lo último que quería hacer era ver a nadie, salir de allí o hacerle frente al futuro más inmediato.

El arrepentimiento no estaba con él. Mantenía cada palabra que le había dicho la noche anterior a Sandra, pese a su deseo por verlo todo bien. No quería hacer más el tonto, pelear por algo que esa mañana de viernes veía tan lejano e imposible. Estaba harto, harto de ser tan inocente, tan iluso y tan esperanzado. Cuando vio a Yaiza sentarse frente a él como si nada pasase recordó que en realidad, a la vista de la chica no había nada de lo que hablar, al menos en cuanto a su historia. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que su voz no le abandonase y se lo contase. La miraba atónito a causa de su propia ansia. Se mordió el labio mientras ella untaba su tostada de mantequilla. La necesitaba. Necesitaba a su amiga y necesitaba contárselo. Y sin embargo otra vez su inocencia le impedía hacerlo. Sólo por no estropear las cosas.

-          La mantequilla de este sitio deja mucho que desear…-Yaiza protestaba dejando el cuchillo a un lado, observando su cuenco con una masa espesa imposible de untar.- No sé si derretirla un poco en el microondas o… -alzó la mirada a Kimi, esperando el consejo más estúpido que le había pedido. Él seguía igual.- ¿Estás bien? -asintió.

-          Trae.-le pidió el cuenco y cogió el cuchillo de la chica. También acercó su plato para, como pudo, intentar untarle a Yaiza la crema que tanto problema le estaba dando. Cuando hubo acabado, le devolvió el desayuno.

-          Gracias.

-          De nada.-Ahora la que tenía la mirada fija en frente era ella. Kimi por su parte decidió remober un café ya mareado de tanta vuelta.- ¿Qué tal ayer?-se dio prisa por hablar. No quería preocuparla lo suficiente como para recibir preguntas. Le dio por recordar sus conversaciones con Yaiza hacía un tiempo, sobre una misteriosa chica con la que él manteía relación. Recordaba haberle asgurado a su amiga que le diría lo que quisiese si ella preguntaba. Pero ella se negó, y en apenas unos segundos Kimi suplicaba que le insistiese en vez de no hacerlo. Un cambio de guión que sólo entendía gracias a la locura.

-          Hablé con él.-alzó la mirada, sorprendido. Sus pensamientos quedaban a un lado por cierta suerte.- Con Seb.-asintió.

-          ¿Y bien?-la dio tiempo, no iba a ser él el que la metiese prisa en nada. Yaiza se encogió de hombros.

-          Tengo vía libre.-resumió.

-          Y piensas tomarla, supongo.-se miraban.- La vía.-asintió ella ahora.- Espero entonces que conozcas el camino de vuelta cuando te dejen tirada, porque no pienso ir en tu busca.-Llevaba un rato suplicando una señal que le dejase beneficiarse de la ayuda de su amiga, y ahora él se la negaba a ella con palabras. Aun así sabía que hacía lo correcto. Ella asintió.

-          Tranquilo.-lo aceptó.

-          ¿Lo sabe el francés?-Yaiza rió apenada.

-          Sí. Anoche estuve con él.-Kimi no quiso mostrar mucho susto al oírla, pero se la quedó mirando.- Sólo salimos a dar una vuelta, no pasó nada.

-          No has de darme explicaciones.

-          Me has mirado esperando una.-volvieron a quedarse callados observándose.- Y yo te la doy.-asintió el chico, volviendo a su café.- Me ha pedido que no vuelva con Lewis. –esperaba ver en él la misma sorpresa que mostró ella al escuchar a Sebastian, pero Kimi parecía aceptarlo.- Yo le he pedido que no vuelva con Hanna.-la obtuvo sin encambio así.

-          ¿Por qué?-frunció el ceño ella.

-          ¿Por qué me pide él que no vuelva con Lewis?

-          Porque no sería la primera vez que le dejas por él. De una forma u otra.

-          Y él tampoco sería—

-          Sabes tan bien como yo que no es lo mismo.-la frenó.- Pero eres libre de pedírselo, aunque si te sirve no hablan desde aquello ni hablaban antes de aquello. No es como tú y Lewis.-asintió la chica. No volvieron a hablar hasta que ella acabó su tostada.

-          Voy a irme, tengo prisa.-fue a darle más explicaciones, pero verle asentir sin más la volvió a dejar medianamente descolocada. Estuvo de pie mirándole unos segundos, aunque él no alzó la vista de su ya agotada taza de café. Se acercó a él poco a poco, yendo a su espalda, asustándole ligeramente cuando se abrazó a él por la espalda. Le rodeaba con los brazos, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Kimi se giraba como podía para mirarla.- No sé qué te pasa, pero quiero que te metas conmigo, me eches broncas y te rías de mí.-le dio un beso fuerte en la mejilla que no reparó en limpiarse cuando ella se separó de él. Sonrió ligeramente por el gesto de su amiga, pero no cesó en marear su café, el cual luego abandonó en la mesa sin mucha preocupación.

La mañana iba a ser larga. Lo daban todos por hecho, pues nadie se libraba de tener un pensamiento que le torturase aunque fuese unos segundos.

Sandra daba vueltas por Mercedes sin hacer caso a lo que le decía su jefa de prensa. Asentía y ella creía en el mensaje captado, pero luego la chica quedaba rezagada en cada acto sin saber cómo recuperar la noción del tiempo. Lewis la miraba a cada rato, perdido también entre sus intenciones por decirle algo o no, siendo su llegada al Pit Lane el momento idóneo a su vista.

-          Sigues enferma, supongo.-fue a asentirle hasta que cayó en el juego de palabras. Sonrió con timidez.

-          Sí.-él asintió.

-          ¿Cómo estás?-y ella negó, cogiendo aire.

-          Vino a hablar conmigo ayer. Kimi.

-          Intuyo que no fue bien la cosa.-rió Sandra, irónica.

-          Nunca ha estado peor. Ni siquiera cuando lo único que sentíamos el uno por el otro era querer matarnos.

-          ¿Puedo preguntar qué ha pasado exactamente?-sólo con su pregunta Sandra se dio cuenta de que Lewis vivía de un encuentro fortuito. El inglés no sabía nada más allá de lo que escuchó de la boca de tres personas enfurecidas. Ella cogió aire de nuevo.

-          Dani y yo nos acostamos en Florencia, cuando la boda de Paul. Di Resta.-especificó sin necesidad. Él asintió.

-          ¿Cómo se ha enterado Kimi?

-          No lo sé…-pausó.- Se lo dije a Seb, Seb supongo que se lo recriminó a Dani, y Kimi… Pues no sé. Dani ayer dijo que les escuchó.

-          Ya se le pasará.-había guardado silencio unos segundos. Ella se sorprendió de su respuesta.

-          ¿No vas a gritarme o juzgarme o algo? Sería lo normal.-él negó haciendo una mueca.

-          Yo me acosté con Yai con Seb de por medio. No creo que tenga ese derecho.-bajó la mirada ella.- Supongo que eres suficientemente madura y capaz de saber si lo que hiciste está bien o no.-asintió, recibiendo la palma de la mano del chico en su espalda con aprecio.- Voy a trabajar un poco.-la dejó sentada en una silla mirando a la nada, dando vueltas de nuevo a lo que Lewis la había hecho recordar: lo mal que había hecho las cosas. Decidió salir a despejarse aprovechando que aún quedaban unos minutos para la sesión de entrenamiento. Se agobiaba sólo con la voz de su conciencia, y el jaleo de un garaje de Fórmula 1 no iba a ayudarla a encontrar una paz o consuelo que calmase sus pulsaciones. Esa distracción que tanto necesitaba llegaba primero en forma de aire fresco, dándole de lleno en la cara.  Aunque la distracción completa tuvo que esperar hasta la tanda en sí. Miraba a su amigo Nico, en la entrada de Force India hablando con un mecánico, y sintió una angustia en el pecho que la hizo apresurar su paso hacia allí. Nico la vio en el acto, pausando su charla y haciendo que su compañero de trabajo alzase la mirada hacia el mismo lugar al que él la dirigía. Al alemán no le costó lo más mínimo acoger en sus brazos a una chica que se le lanzaba. La oyó espirar ya en su regazo, soltando toda la tensión sobre él como ya haría Dani la noche anterior.

-          Lo siento.-se disculpó ante su amigo, sin saber si era necesario, justo y sin siquiera separarse de él. Nico negó, rotundo, mientras su mecánico se alejaba de los dos aceptando que allí ya no pintaba nada. Sandra volvió a sentir ganas de llorar, pero la rabia hacia esa sensación la ayudó a evitarlo. Él la separó de su cuerpo, posando sus manos en el lateral de su rosto para mirarla fijamente.

-          No le des vueltas ¿Vale? Ya se les pasará a todos.-ella asentía sólo para animarle a seguir hablando. Necesitaba escucharle.- Pasa de todo ¿Sí?-volvió a asentir aunque no le daba la razón.- Has de hablar con él.-frunció el ceño ahora.

-          C-con quién.-no veía a Nico capaz de recomendarle hablar con Kimi, no esa vez.

-          Con Dani.-pese a todo, oír el nombre del australiano no la terminó de tranquilizar. Nico ahora la sujetaba por los brazos, evitando así cualquier escapada de su amiga tanto física como verbal. Ella bajó la mirada.- Ayer estaba bastante dolido.-asintió.- Creo que andaba en el garaje ahora.-alzó la vista.

-          ¿Ahora? ¿Pretendes que—

-          Sí.-insistió.

-          Podríamos esperar a—

-          Sandra. No. Has de quitártelo de encima. ¿Quieres estar mal con él mientras da vueltas con un coche? Porque a mí no me haría gracia.

-          No sé por quién os tomáis…-protestaba.- Qué manía con asustarnos con eso.-él rió, abrazándola de nuevo. Sandra se aferró a él.

-          Odio que estéis así…

-          Y yo… Y sólo llevamos un día.-él volvió a reír y a apretarla más entre sus brazos.

-          Va, ves…

-          Pero yo quiero quedarme contigo.-no quería hacerle frente. Él negó.

-          Y yo quiero poder salir hoy de aquí con los dos, no por separado. Venga.-la empujó.

Y ella obedeció sin rechistar. No era lo que planeaba cuando salió de Mercedes, y el ver a Nico le había tranquilizado lo justo para pensar que tendría un largo periodo de tiempo para recibir el apoyo de su amigo. Y sin embargo este la obligaba a arreglar las cosas de inmediato.

Se paró frente a la entrada trasera al garaje de Red Bull. No era la primera vez que pasaría por allí, y sólo por motivos laborales sabía que tampoco la última. Y aun así le temblaban las piernas. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo había ido su conversación con Dani el día anterior, el motivo ni de su cabreo ni del enfado del chico, pero sabía que ninguno había sido justo con el otro. Aunque si alguien debía disculparse, a su vista era ella.

-          No creo que te digan nada.-se giró sobresaltada, dándose con el rostro de Sebastian justo tras ella.- Por llevar el polo de Mercedes, digo.-la excusaba de algo que ni siquiera la había preocupado.- Has pasado aquí suficiente tiempo como para poder entrar sin problemas. Aunque sé que no es lo que te preocupa.- y a él tampoco. Ella bajó la mirada.- Siento lo de ayer.-negó.

-          No es tu culpa.

-          En realidad sí, debí dejar a Dani en paz, no es mi vida y—

-          No es tu culpa.-insistió.- Es todo culpa mía.-Sebastian quería negarla ahora, pero lo veía inútil. Ambos estaban de frente a la entrada, observando lo que a ojos de Sandra parecía la entrada al infierno. Suspiró, captando la mirada del chico.- ¿No deberías estar trabajando? ¿De dónde vienes?-no dejó de mirar la entrada, pero no quería hablar de ella. Él se encogió de hombros.

-          Pensar.

-          ¿Yai?

-          He intentado que no.-no le quiso insistir.

-          Siento que siempre estés metido en tantos problemas. Sobre todo los de, bueno, Kimi y yo. Ahora también Dani. Me imagino que ya tienes suficiente con los tuyos.-Sebastian sonrió con cansancio.

-          Venga, entra y habla con él.-quiso decirle que mantenía la misma insistencia que su amigo Nico, pero la idea de molestarle la hizo frenar. Asintió y echó a andar, agradeciendo que sus pies la frenasen nada más ver a Dani en su garaje. Hablaba con su fisio mientras se colocaba los auriculares para meterse al coche. Asentía, aceptando indicaciones también de su ingeniero, pero sus gestos se congelaron al ver a Sandra. Sebastian estaba a su lado, y la dirigía una mirada cómplice mientras se despedía para dejarles solos. Dani tampoco se movió de su sitio, guardando un silencio frente a su fisio e ingeniero que sirvió de sobra para que le dejasen esperando a Sandra, que iba paso a paso hacia allí como si no hubiese estado nunca en ese garaje. Se paró frente a él, con los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho y un labio bajo sus dientes. Quería gritarle muchas cosas en busca de la paz, pero no le salía nada. Y él no sonreía, empeorándolo todo.

-          N-no sé qué decirte.-él hizo una mueca.- No quise gritarte ayer.

-          Yo creo que sí.-había echado de menos la voz de su amigo, una voz que ahora no se asemejaba a la que recordaba. Apretó sus dientes contra su labio otra vez.

-          Tal vez quise gritarte, pero no las cosas que dije.-la imitó cruzándose de brazos. Asintió mirando al suelo. Estaba cabizbajo, pero no triste. Sólo parecía decepcionado. Sandra esperaba a que su cerebro crease ideas, llegando a la conclusión de que aquello sólo se podía solucionar de una forma. Frunció el ceño y se mordió aún más el labio.- Oh, venga.-protestó de forma inesperada hasta para ella. Dani alzó la mirada sorprendido.- ¿En serio vamos a pelearnos por un polvo?-sus cejas se elevaron en su frente.- Dani, oye, somos amigos ¿No? Pues ya está. Ya discutimos sobre esto el otro día. No debimos hacerlo, pero pasó. Kimi ya lo sabe, Kimi me odia, te odia, nos odia a todos, nos matará, no sé. Qué más da. No quiero estar sin hablar contigo. La culpa es mía por haber caído en tu radar de mierda, y míranos ahora.-Dani estuvo a punto de frenarla sólo para intentar hilar las frases que decía. Sandra estaba desenfrenada.- Y ya está joder, somos mayorcitos, y somos amigos ¿Vale? Acabo de ver a Hülk y parecía también un alma en pena, y ahora Seb me viene también con dramatismos. Joder, que hemos follado, y ya está.-respiró.- Es cosa mía, sólo mía. Y de Kimi en todo caso. Pero ya está.-cruzó de nuevo unos brazos que había empezado a dar vueltas por el aire acompañando sus palabras. Dani pestañéo.

-          Uou.-ella frunció el ceño.- Vaya sermón.-se alejó un poco de ella.- Pues nada, venga. Me voy al coche—

-          Eh, eh, no, ahora te quedas.-exigía.- Te he pedido perdón ¿No? Pues ahora—

-          En realidad no.-volvió a fruncir el ceño.- O sí, no lo sé, me has soltado tantas cosas que—

-          Pues perdón.-él asintió.

-          Yo también lo siento.-asintieron ambos, y a él le entró la risa, contagiándola.- Es que no sé por qué pretendes enfadarte con alguien que te ha dado dos org—

-          Joder, Dani.-se dio la vuelta negando, dispuesta a marcharse.- Cómo estropear un momento.

-          En realidad creo que Kimi se ha enfadado sólo por eso.-Sandra volvió a reír, mirándole con pena a la vez. Dani arrugó la nariz y estiró el brazo para atraer a su amiga y abrazarla. Y la apretó incluso más que Nico minutos atrás.- Siento mucho que se haya enterado.-hablaba sereno, y ella asintió.

-          Yo también.-se separaron al oír las voces de Simon, que le llamaba.- ¿Quedamos luego para comer? –Dani asintió.- Aviso a Hülk y a Lewis y nos vemos.

Volvió a asentir en forma de despedida. Sandra sólo hubo aceptado que todo había acabado así de rápido cuando el ruido de su coche la avisaba de que debía salir e ir de vuelta a Mercedes. Pasó allí la tanda primera, al igual que la segunda después de comer con los tres chicos. Ninguno hizo referencia a Kimi ni al famoso encuentro sexual entre Dani y ella. Y no se supo quién de los cuatro lo agradeció más.

Lewis se sentía fuera de lugar, aunque no le incomodaba el intentar adentrarse con tal de ayudar. Nico por su parte se negaba a ver a sus dos amigos enfrentados, alegrándose de ver que apenas les había costado un simple empujón el arreglarlo. Sandra respiraba un poco más tranquila, sin saber por qué. Todo seguía en negativo con Kimi, al que por suerte no había visto todavía, pero ahora se paraba a pensar en su malestar con Dani y le parecía más que una chiquillada. Porque con Dani no podía estar mal, y nunca se había alegrado tanto de que su voz tomase la iniciativa en su conversación con el chico dejando las cosas claras en tan poco tiempo. Y él lo agradecía en mayor medida.

Al menos el arreglarlo les permitió dormir un poco más tranquilos aquel día. El sábado estuvo lleno de trabajo por todos lados, en especial en Mercedes, por donde no parecía reinar la calma pese a la buena situación en el campeonato. Tras la sesión clasificatoria, en la cual Lewis se llevó el mejor tiempo, los mismos cuatro chicos decidieron ir a dar una vuelta después de asegurarse de que sus compromisos habían acabado. Dani saldría noveno, algo que pese a todo no le desanimaba, y Nico se mostraba tristemente acostumbrado a un catorceavo puesto al que Sandra buscaba sacar ventajas en su nombre.

El domingo llegó rápido tras una cena en la que salvo ellos cuatro, nadie pareció coincidir. Justo nada más despertarse, Sandra parecía acordarse de que llevaba un día sin saber nada de Yaiza. No supo cómo la chica pudo ser su primer pensamiento del día, adjudicando la culpa a seguramente un sueño que habría olvidado, pero salió corriendo al cuarto de su amiga a prisas.

-          Ey.-la saludó. Yaiza hizo un movimiento de cabeza mientras se colocaba unos pendientes y regresaba al cuarto a por la mochila.- Ayer no te vi.

-          Ya.-la notó molesta con un simple monosílabo.

-          También podrías haberme llamado tú…-se adelantó a cualquier queja. Yaiza se giró a ella, anonadada. Tal vez no estaba tan molesta como Sandra pensaba.- Q-quiero decir—

-          Estuve con Charles, no tuve tiempo.-frunció el ceño a su respuesta, siguiendo su paso hacia la salida del cuarto.

-          ¿Todo el día?

-          Sí.

-          Ah…-iban por el pasillo hacia el ascensor.- ¿Qué tal la otra noche?-no quería saberlo, le aterrorizaba saberlo. Yaiza se frenó y giró a ella.

-          No quieres saberlo.-hablaba pasiva, mostrando un completo agotamiento hacia cualquiera que se le acercase con el sermón de siempre. Sandra asintió dolida.

-          Sí quiero, pero si prefieres guardártelo, adelante.-entró al ascensor, seguida de su amiga.

-          No pasó nada, si te sirve de consuelo.-estaba cada una apoyada en un lateral del cubículo.- Ni ayer tampoco.

-          Cuando dices nada…

-          Nada significa nada.-pausó lo suficiente para que el ascensor llegase al hall.- Ni nos hemos liado, y mucho menos acostado. Sólo hablamos, hablamos y seguimos hablando.

-          ¿Y va bien la cosa?-esperaba oír un no.

-          Sí.-se lamentó.

-          M-me alegro.

-          No lo haces.-volvía a frenar su lento paso para mirarla, y esta vez se encogía de hombros.- No tienes que fingir. No quieres que esté con él, ni tú ni nadie.-se encogió de nuevo.- Pero me da igual.-se dio media vuelta y echó a andar, dejando a un lado la entrada al buffet.

-          ¿No desayunas?-la preguntó en voz alta, pero Yaiza alzó la mano y la movió en el aire en señal de despedida. Estuvo un rato quieta justo donde se encontraba. Esperaba que esa parte de ella que durante el día anterior la recordaba lo idiota que había sido al enfadarse con Dani apareciese para explicarle el comportamiento de Yaiza, pero parecía estar en cualquier lado menos con ella. La notó tan lejana que no sabía hasta qué nivel debía preocuparse. Y estaba tan empanada en sus pensamientos que su voz le jugó otra mala partida.- H-hola.-apretó los labios impidiendo la salida a nada más justo cuando Kimi se giraba a ella esperando que ese saludo repentino fuese una broma.

-          ¿Perdón?-ella negó.- ¿Has dicho hola?-iba con el móvil y su ropa de Ferrari. Ella volvía a negar, llevándose la mano a la boca. Se sentía la persona más torpe de la tierra, juzgándose a sí misma de forma interna por haber saludado a Kimi sin motivo aparente. Viajaba al pasado para volver a sus pensamientos sobre Yaiza, siendo estos interrumpidos por la presencia lateral de Kimi que la hacía querer saludarle como si nada pasase. Quería que la tierra la tragase, pero Kimi seguía mirándola, sin dar crédito a que la chica le hubiese saludado.

-          L-lo siento.-se disculpaba con la mano que tenía en la boca.- N-no sé por qué—

-          Vale.-la frenó, echándole una mano que tampoco buscaba darle intencionadamente.- Hola.-saludó y echó a andar. Sandra asumió que ese fin de semana estaba siendo una auténtica tortura para su autocontrol.

-          A-acabo de hablar con Yai.-le informó, provocando su frenazo otra vez. Él se giró a ella.- Está rarísima, y estoy preocupada.-pausó.- D-dice que Charles y ella—

-          ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?-la chica volvió a apretar sus labios. No supo si negar o asentir justo cuando Lewis hacía acto de presencia al lado de ambos, cesando por un instante esa voz de Sandra que parecía tener vida propia en el peor momento posible.

-          Ey, qué tal.-fingía normalidad. Kimi le miraba atónito.- ¿Qué pasa?

-          E-es Yai.-Sandra seguía dejándose llevar de forma incontrolada.

-          ¿Qué pasa con Yai?

-          Me preocupa. Está rarísima.-Kimi no daba crédito a lo que pasaba, por lo que decidió girarse para marcharse de allí, aunque Lewis le retuvo.

-          ¿Tú sabes algo?-se dio la vuelta a él.

-          ¿Perdón?-insistía.

-          De Yai.

-          ¿Es algún tipo de broma esto o…?-les señalaba a ambos. Y esa Sandra que ya la invadió cuando se enfrentó a Dani volvía a aparecer.

-          Sólo intentaba ser amable, pero si prefieres estar a hostias conmigo, pues ale.-le invitaba a irse con la mano. Ahora el perdido era Lewis, que optaba por frenar su intenco pacificador.

-          ¿Perdón?

-          Para ya con el perdón. Estás perdonado, joder.-Sandra negaba de brazos cruzados. Kimi buscaba explicación en el rostro de un Lewis que ahora apretaba los labios para no hablar.

-          A qué viene esto.-la recriminó. Ella le miró furiosa.

-          A que estoy harta.-pausó.- De ti, de mi, de todos, de las broncas. Yai está que no sé cómo está, estoy asustada, porque te juro que la veo y es como si viese a otra persona. No sé si es que está peor que nunca o si de verdad va a pasar de todos nosotros, no sólo de Seb, para irse con Charles, pero ni me ha mirado desde que he ido a por ella salvo para hablarme mal.-ambos la miraban.- Y sí, mira, me acosté con Dani, tú y yo no tenemos nada. Tú me gustas. Yo te gusto, pero no estamos juntos. Pues qué se le va a hacer ¿No? No tienes ni que gritarme en un restaurante ni tomarla con Seb ni con nadie. Tú eras el que decías que lo de Yai con Hülk o este –señaló a Lewis- era sólo sexo. No sé si de verdad piensas que me he enamorado de Dani pero te aseguro que tiene mucha razón cuando dice que sólo fueron dos orgasmos.-cogió tanto aire al frenar que los dos chicos se sintieron exhaustos.- Y ya está. No voy a estar lamentándome.

-          Vaya.-Lewis rompió el silencio que ambos formaron.- Pues qué bien.-se frotaba las manos mirando a la nada.- ¿Y qué hacemos?-ambos le miraron con tal de dejar observándose el uno al otro.- Con Yai, digo.-nadie decía nada.- Que por cierto, hay que ver con qué frialdad te tomas tú las cosas y cómo se las toma ella.-burlaba.- Yai por cualquier cosa se hunde, y tú mira, vaya sermón.-Sandra sonrió irónica.- En fin. -prefirió parar de intentar arreglar las cosas.- Qué hacemos.

-          No lo sé.-opinió ella.

-          ¿Y si cenamos esta noche?-tanto Kimi como Sandra volvían a dejar su empanamiento para mirar al inglés.- Todos nosotros, sin ella. Y hablamos del tema.

-          He quedado con Seb.-Kimi finalmente hablaba, demostrando que al menos había aceptado de una forma u otra el sermón de Sandra, que se llenaba de vida sin saber por qué.

-          Ya bueno, Seb también ha de venir, así que venid los dos.-Kimi frunció el ceño.- Yo aviso a Jenson, tú habla con Dani y Hülk. Ahora te veo por Mercedes.-la meneó ligeramente con la mano y salió corriendo. No tenía prisa por llegar a ningún lado, pero le urgía el escaparse de allí. Ambos volvían a mirarse, y ahora Sandra sentía que volvía a ser su versión más asustadiza. Se llamó de todo a sí misma sólo al recordar lo que acababa de decirle a Kimi.

-          Hablaré con Seb.-la dejó descolocada su comentario, el cual no era ni una crítica hacia su persona ni hacia cualquier cosa que hubiese dicho. Le asintió mientras le veía marchar. No pudo quitarse de la cabeza aquel encuentro tan extraño hasta que empezó la carrera.

Lewis parecía otra persona diferente a la que se encontró Sandra en Bélgica. El chico sonreía cual niño tras haber ganado una prueba que nada más empezar no pintaba bien. Causas extrañas llevaban a Nico y su Mercedes a cometer errores que permitían a Lewis ponerse primero, pero a Sandra le daba tan igual el motivo que se abrazó al inglés para celebrarlo.

Todo parecía ir bien. De una forma u otra, Sandra se relajaba escuchando a Lewis confirmarla que esa noche había cena de grupo para tratar el problema de su amiga, al cual intentaba mirar con unos ojos no tan negativos. Intentaba no pensar en un Kimi que se dejaba caer en el hospitality de Ferrari sin pena ni gloria. Quería olvidar esa carrera en la que había acabado noveno y en la que su compañero de equipo ni siquiera había sido capaz de cruzar la meta. Tenía que hablar con Sebastian, sobre la cena de esa noche a la cual seguramente se negaría a asistir. Y mientras ideaba un plan intentaba entender por qué Sandra le había dicho eso y tratado de esa forma.

Seguía enfurecido sólo con la idea de que Dani había estado con ella. No quería ver al australiano, pese a que tenía una cena programa ese mismo día con él entre otros. Por suerte para él, no parecía ser el único. Vio pasar a Sebastian por la puerta de su propio hospitality. Hablaba con Matilda, la jefa de prensa, y saludaba en la distancia con la cabeza a un Kimi que no entendía la presencia del chico allí.

-          ¿Qué haces aquí?

-          Buscarte.-Kimi asintió.

-          ¿Y no es mejor llamarme?-él negó.

-          No me apetecía. Voy al hotel a relajarme, te aviso para que luego cuando me llames para cenar no—

-          Oye, hay cambio de planes. –aprovechó.- Todos quieren cenar juntos.

-          Todos.

-          La tropa esta.-señalaba en el aire dando vueltas. Sebastian no entendía y él no sabía por quién empezar a nombrar.- Lewis, Jenson… Sandra y los demás.-frunció el ceño el alemán.

-          ¿Qué?-asintió.- Pero—

-          Es Yai.-quiso ir por ahí. Sebastian sintió un pinchazo en el pecho.- Dice Sandra que la ha visto muy extraña y Lewis propone que lo hablemos. Y quieren que estés tú, claro.-Sebastian no sabía por dónde empezar, en su caso a negar.

-          Me estás diciendo que has hablado con Sandra.-él asintió.- Tú.

-          Ella conmigo, pero sí.

-          ¿Y eso?

-          No lo sé.-fue sincero.- Me ha dado una charla sobre lo estúpidos que somos todos y lo cansada que está, yo que sé. Ha hablado de Yai y he desconectado.

-          Por qué pensáis que he de estar. No sé. No me apetece—

-          Porque eres su novio, quieras o no, y el causante de esto.-reprochaba.- Y porque supongo que serás el primero en querer saber qué le pasa.-guardó silencio.

-          No me apetece ir a la cena.

-          ¿Prefieres comerte la cabeza solo?

-          Prefería comerme la cabeza contigo, no con ellos.-no le miraba, aunque Kimi no le quitaba ojo.

-          Con ellos…-asintió el alemán.- No te ha ido muy bien hoy ¿No?-finalmente captó la mirada. No quería hablar de trabajo, y al igual que Kimi, quería olvidar la carrera.- He visto cómo te ha pasado Dani.-Sebastian asintió.- No creo que haga falta que te diga que no has de—

-          No digas nada.-pidió.- En serio, estoy harto de escuchar que no me he de preocupar. Y tal vez no debo, pero estoy cansado tanto de la situación como de él. Hoy ha sido el colmo. Necesito irme de Italia ya, y cenar con su sonrisa intacta delante no es algo que me apetezca.

-          Piensa que es por Yai.

-          Yai tampoco me soluciona la semana, si te soy sincero…-Kimi asintió.

-          Yo quiero ir.-confesó.- Yai me preocupa.

-          Eso es algo general, creo.

-          También me preocupas tú, aunque te cueste creerlo.

-          Eso dudo que sea tan general.-Kimi rió desganado.

-          Ven a la cena, anda.-Sebastian cogió aire.- Yo tampoco tengo ganas de verle la cara al risitas, y tampoco quiero volver a ver a Sandra porque te juro que me ha dejado descolocado. Pero es Yai, creo que debemos ir.

-          Lo dices como si fuese una reunión seria, y es sólo gente que se sienta a comer mientras opina sobre Charles y Yai y lo que quiera que hagan.-sintió un escalofrío sólo por nombrarles.

-          Aun así es suficiente para que quiera que vengas.-le dio una leve patada tras no obtener respuesta.- Va, dime que iremos.

-          ¿Por qué quieres ir?-le negó antes de escucharle.- Tú tienes una forma especial de preocuparte por ella, y es plantándote en su cuarto y echándole la bronca, no cenando con la tropa, como dices.-Kimi hacía una mueca casi inaceptable a la vista de Sebastian.- Creo que eres un poco masoca.-asintió el finlandés.

-          Y supongo que no me dejarás hacer el masoca solo. Dani puede acabar descuartizado si no vienes.-Sebastian alzó las cejas en señal de duda.

-          Creo que si voy hay más opciones de que pase eso, recuérdalo.-volvió a soltar una leve risa el finlandés, que giraba a Sebastian para echarle de allí antes de oírle negándose a asistir a la cena.

Kimi tampoco sabía muy bien por qué quería asistir a esa reunión de urgencia organizada por Lewis. Su amigo le llamaba masoca, y en parte lo aceptaba pues sentía que necesitaba volver a toparse con Sandra con tal de saber a qué venía ese cambio repentino en su actitud. Intentaba recordar si por alguna casualidad se había topado con ella ese fin de semana y habían hablado sin él recordarlo, pero en su cabeza seguía intacta su última conversación la cual distaba mucho de la reacción que se esperaba de ella.

Fuese como fuese, estaba en su cuarto abrochándose una camisa gris blanquecina medio arrugada mientras se comía la cabeza en si debía bajar o no. Sebastian sin embargo había aceptado, también sin sentido a sus ojos, el verse con todos a las nueve de la noche en el hall del hotel. Había sido puntual, el único, algo que le hizo arrepentirse de cualquier cosa que hubiese pasado por su cabeza tras descubrir que llevaba cerca de diez minutos mirando a Yaiza tontear con Charles en los sofás frente a él. Ninguno era consciente de su presencia, pero Sebastian parecía estar al tanto de todo con sólo mirarles. Yaiza llevaba un vestido blanco de efecto seda que apenas se pegaba a su cuerpo salvo en una goma en la cintura. Llevaba el pelo liso, recogido por un lado con una simple horquilla. Sonreía cual niña enamorada a todo lo que Charles le decía. Sebastian se mordía el labio, clavando en él sus dientes durante esos más de diez minutos en los que no fue capaz de moverse.

-          Ey…-Estaba tan concentrado en sentir celos y odio hacia su propia persona que no fue consciente de que Lewis, Dani y Nico habían aparecido por el lado. El inglés intentaba desconectarle de lo que veía, mientras los otros dos bajaban la mirada asumiendo que se les venía una noche difícil.- Venga, ya bastante vamos a tener con la cena, no pienses en ello, no les mires.-le giró para que les diese la espalda, dejándose manejar por mera imposibilidad de mantenerse firme. El siguiente en bajar fue Kimi, acompañado de un Jenson que asistía sin su chica a esa cena. Ambos miraban a los sofás como ya había hecho el resto, solo que ahora el resto buscaba no hacerlo de nuevo para ayudar a un Sebastian que ignoraba cualquier palabra de ánimo. Jenson cogió aire, aceptando que todo era más difícil de lo que se había imaginado. Kimi simplemente miraba a su amigo.

-          Más os vale que esta cena no se nos vaya de las manos.-informó de forma genérica, justo a la vez que Sandra aparecía por el lado. Kimi intentó ignorar su presencia.- No le quiero deprimido toda la semana.-echaron a andar hacia la calle, siendo Sandra la última en ponerse en marcha tras, como todos, observar a una Yaiza que no paraba de dejarse sonrojar por un Charles que claramente la sacaba de cena. Salió disparada hacia la puerta, negándose a ver así a una amiga a la que no reconocía. No pudo evitar mirar a Sebastian, aceptando su pena como algo que merecía tratamiento por parte de todos, y aunque lo intentaron, la cena no sacó nada en claro.

-          El acuerdo es el que es, Yai puede hacer lo que quiera.-Dani hablaba a lamento, haciendo que con cada palabra Sebastian le mirase sintiendo más rabia que tristeza.- Ese es el problema.

-          ¿En serio que no acordasteis nada diferente?-Jenson insistía. Habían hecho a Sebastian repetir todas sus conversaciones con la chica varias veces, haciendo que Kimi resoplase cada vez que le hacían hablar de nuevo. El alemán negó, cansado.- ¿Y por qué no le pediste que no se liase con Charles? Es que no lo entiendo.-Sebastian alzó la mirada unos segundos para mirar a Lewis. Se mordió el labio y cambió a Kimi, con tal de que el inglés no se sintiese protagonista de sus pensamientos. Se recordaba pidiéndole a Yaiza que no volviese con él, e incluso en ese instante prefería pensar en que estaba con Charles antes de imaginarla de nuevo con el único chico al que veía capaz de provocar su ruptura definitiva. Negó.

-          No lo sé.-no iba a decirles lo que la pidió, no se veía capaz.- Da igual.-soltó su servilleta de tela sobre un plato que apenas había sido probado.- No hay nada que hacer. Iban a salir ahora, así que—

-          Así que nada.-Sandra protestó. Todos la miraron, aceptando su angustia.- Mirad, no sé qué está pasando, tal vez si, Seb ha sido imbécil y todo lo que queráis, pero Yai no es así. Yai no es de irse con el primero que pilla para olvidarse de otro, y no me digáis que ya lo hizo con Hülk o Lewis.-quiso evitar males mayores. Ellos dos se miraron antes de observar a un cabizbajo Sebastian.- Y-ya sé que lo hizo, pero todos sabéis que era diferente. Con Hülk fue la primera semana, estaba tan perdida que aún no sabemos cómo fue capaz. Y con Lewis tuvo algo ¿Vale? No era un calentón como con Charles. N-no quiero decir que no te quisiese, Seb.-puntualizó.- Pero todos sabíamos que con Lewis también sentía cosas…-Sebastian asintió.- Lo que intento decir es que lo de Charles no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. Y miedo me da cuando se de cuenta.

-          ¿Qué propones?-Lewis intervenía, alterándola por no tener respuesta.

-          N-no lo sé. Sé que es mucho pedir pero ¿Y si hablas con ella?-miraba a Sebastian.- Dile que pasas de lo del daros un tiempo, intenta arreglar las cosas.-negó mirando su plato.- Seb, quieres volver con ella, no sé a qué—

-          Sandra.-la frenó.- No es tan sencillo.-nadie quería interrumpirle.- Llevo mucho tiempo teniendo dudas, no soy una persona que ha tenido muchas relaciones ¿Sabes? Y después de todo lo que ha pasado, con Hülk o Lewis –les señalaba sin mirarles.- cuando Yai y yo empezamos a estar juntos todo fue jodidamente raro.-miró a Kimi.- Tú lo sabes, te lo dije después de estar en Finlandia. No me acostumbraba a estar tan bien, y eso era porque a ella parecía no importarle que habíamos estado mal, y no sé vosotros pero yo no puedo pasar las cosas por alto. Me gusta hablarlo todo, dejarlo claro, por eso en Mallorca volví a hablar con ella.-miraba a Sandra y Kimi.- Estaba decepcionado, cabreado, y no sé cuántas cosas más. Odiaba a Lewis y la odiaba a ella, pero no estaba contento con eso y decidí volver en apenas un día para hablarlo.-rió con rabia.- Y es curioso porque ella me recriminaba a mí el actuar con normalidad. Ella quería hablar las cosas, y yo me negaba porque ya habíamos hablado lo suficiente. Y sin embargo después de eso nunca ha estado dispuesta a analizar nada. Lo de Cancún…-pausó, dejando la mirada perdida en la mesa.- Lo de Cancún lo acabó de joder todo. Las fotos, el que ella no se diese cuenta de nada, el que yo me quisiese morir y ella sólo parecía vivir en un puto cuento de hadas. Necesito ese tiempo, Sandra.-la hablaba a ella.- En serio, sé que peligra todo, que la voy a perder porque Charles más listo que yo, todos lo habéis sido siempre, pero sigo necesitando ese tiempo. El problema es que en ese tiempo que he pedido me he encontrado con esta mierda.-hacía referencia a la relación entre la chica y el francés.- Y lo único que pienso es que la quiero, y que soy capaz de aceptar vivir en un cuento de hadas en donde no se tratan los problemas sólo si con eso consigo estar con ella de nuevo. Pero sé que no es lo correcto.-nadie quiso romper su silencio. Cada uno sentía una pena diferente hacia el alemán, algunos la mezclaban con rabia por lo torpe que había sido a sus ojos, como era el caso de Nico o Sandra, otros se limitaban a sentir lástima, como Jenson, Lewis o Kimi. Y luego estaba Dani.

-          Pues esta semana nos vamos a Ibiza.-cada cara fue más curiosa en reacción.- Todos. Yai incluida.

-          ¿Qué?-Kimi decidió preguntarle, a sorpresa de todos.

-          Que nos vamos a Ibiza, adiós a las penas.-aplaudía finiquitando la reunión.- ¿Alguien tiene un plan mejor?

-          Dudo que lo tengas tú.-Kimi seguía siendo el que respondía al australiano.

-          Tengo un amigo con una casa increíblemente grande. Es como un hotel, tiene habitaciones para aburrir, y una piscina que… –bufó exagerándola.- Es un jodido spa. Pensaba irme con él estos días, pero esto es mejor. Nos vamos a ir todos allí, tenemos una semana libre, a la mierda preocupaciones. Yai vendrá, porque Sandra la va a obligar ¿Verdad?-la chica se quedó estática.- ¿Verdad?-insistió.

-          S-sí.

-          Y tú –miró a Seb- vas a aprovechar para hablar con ella. No te digo de lo vuestro, sino hablar. Con un jodido saludo diario bastará para que ella te eche de menos. Que lo hace, estamos seguros. Vamos a montar una jodida fiesta y a Yai no le va a quedar otra que recordar lo tonta que está siendo.-el silencio ahora fue más duradero.

-          No es por nada.-Nico intervino.- Pero no sé cómo pretendes que Yai acepte.

-          No sé cómo pretende que aceptemos nosotros.-Kimi protestó de nuevo.

-          Vais a venir.

-          Dani, a algunos no se nos dan del todo bien las fiestas.-protestó Sebastian sin mirarle.

-          Pues esta sí. Tres días. Viernes, sábado y domingo. Y si se alarga, pues que se alargue. ¿Qué os parece?-nadie decía nada, y Dani finalmente dejó su lado risueño para enfrentarse al grupo.- ¿Por qué sois tan gilipollas?-le miraron.- En serio, intento ayudar. Sé que tú no me quieres ni ver –miró a Kimi.- que a ti no te hace gracia que venga Seb –miró a Nico- y que a Seb obviamente no le hace gracia nada de esto, pero me da completamente igual. Nos merecemos estar bien ¿No? O eso decías tú siempre. –ahora se dirigía a la única chica- Un puto fin de semana, nos merecemos intentarlo. Y Yai va a venir.-sentenció. Nadie le negó nada.

-          Y qué si Yai quiere traer a Charles.-Kimi seguía siendo el único en tratar el tema. Dani asintió.

-          Pues Charles vendrá.-Sebastian resopló, llamando la atención de todos.- Charles vendrá y Yai tendrá que ver cómo se está equivocando. Además, ni siquiera han hecho nada ¿No?-preguntó a Sandra.

-          Lo último que sé es que no…

-          Pues ya está, a lo mejor acepta la invitación sin necesidad de que el otro venga. Va, joder, es una puta fiesta de tres días, no me seáis carcas.-puso la mano al frente. Todos fruncieron el ceño.- ¿Quién se une?-todos se miraban entre ellos.

-          Yo me uno pero…-Sandra señaló la mano haciéndole saber que el dramatismo era excesivo. Dani la recogió.

-          Yo también.-añadió Nico. Lewis acto seguido alzó la mano asintiendo, al igual que Jenson. Todos miraron a los dos que faltaban. Kimi observaba a Sebastian, al que dio una patada. El alemán no pudo evitar sorprenderse al saber que su amigo esperaba su respuesta. No entendía su actitud. Se tomó su tiempo, a su parecer excesivo. Aceptó encogiéndose de hombros. Y antes de que pudiesen celebrarlo decidió puntualizar.

-          Me iré en cuanto quiera.-hablaba a Dani.- Acepto ir, pero si ellos van juntos y no lo soporto más de un minuto, me iré.-asintió aceptándolo.

-          Bueno, pues ya está todo hablado.-Lewis alzó la mano para llamar al camarero dispuesto a pagar, y en el fondo todos agradecieron el salir ya de allí para irse rumbo al hotel.

Caminaban calle abajo sin tener un tema de conversación que les acompañase a todos juntos, ni siquiera la fiesta en Ibiza que habían planeado tenía suficiente fuerza. Jenson y Nico hablaban al resto del grupo intentando atraer la atención de todos ellos, pero sin embargo sólo Sandra, Lewis y Dani parecían seguirles de vez en cuando. Sebastian andaba cabizbajo al frente, aún sin ver con buenos ojos el plan, aún con Yaiza y Charles en el recuerdo, y Kimi andaba junto a él como si fuese su guardaespaldas. Jenson llevaba la voz cantante en ese instante, y todos le escuchaban y contestaban en tono alto pretendiendo que el alemán regresase su mirada hacia ellos, pero este no escuchaba.

-          ¿A ti te parece bien, Seb?-se giró como si se asustase por oír su nombre, y vio a Lewis reclamando su atención. Frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca de duda que claramente demostraba su poco conocimiento sobre la pregunta inicial.- ¿Nos estás escuchando?-el alemán, que había dejado de intentar andar hacia atrás, negó avergonzado por el despiste. Lewis no le culpó en absoluto, pero no pasó por alto su desconcentración.- Sé que es difícil, pero deberías intentar pasar de ello ya, al menos por hoy. -todos miraban a Lewis juzgándole por su poco tacto a última hora de la noche, y sin embargo Sebastian parecía agradecer su interés.

-          Lo intento, créeme.-encaraban la calle de entrada al hotel, y las luces de la amplia puerta iluminaban toda la acera.

-          No creo que lo intentes tanto.-rió y se acercó a él, pasando su brazo por su hombro y acercándole a él. Kimi alzó la vista y una ceja, sorprendido por el repentino gesto. Sebastian miraba la inglés con media sonrisa.- Deberías escucharnos, hablar, aunque no te apetezca, yo que sé. Distráete, piensa en la fiesta, baila un poco.-le dio con la cadera y Sebastian no pudo evitar reír.- ¿Por qué no le animas tú?-miraba ahora a Kimi, que seguía atónito mirándoles.

-          Porque para eso estás tú ya, por lo que veo.-se quitó el marrón de encima a la vez que Sandra ocupaba el otro lado de Sebastian.

-          Lewis tiene razón. Ya sabemos que te culpas por todo y esas cosas dramáticas que nos cuentas –exageró haciéndole reír de nuevo.- pero no puedes seguir con esta cara.

-          Así no la vas a recuperar.-Jenson ofreció comentario desde su espalda. Esta vez Sebastian no rió, y negó con la cabeza exagerando lo imposible de la frase de Jenson.

-          Dudo recuperarla.-todos hicieron ruidos de agotamiento ante su pesimismo, y aunque hasta Kimi consiguió reír a la reacción grupal, Sebastian seguía serio mirando al suelo. Lewis, aún rodeándole con el brazo, le agitó junto a él.

-          Esa actitud sobra, mucho además. Vamos a organizar una fiesta para solucionaros los problemas, deberías alegrarte.-Sebastian le miró desganado y a punto de reprocharle, pero Lewis le mandó callar con un dedo en alto.- Ni se te ocurra poner excusas, que nos conocemos.

-          No son excusas, tú la has visto, cualquiera diría que se acuerda de mí.-Sandra bufaba al lado, esperaba no tener que ver ese lado dramático del chico en lo que quedaba de noche.

-          Por qué eres tan negativo, Seb.-fue a reprocharla a ella también, pero la chica tampoco le dio tiempo.- A estas alturas deberías ya asumir que ella te quiere tanto como tú a ella y que es cuestión de tiem—frenó de hablar a la vez que paraba de andar, mirando al mismo lugar al que observaba un adelantado Kimi, que por su propio frenazo impedía el paso a los demás.

-          Le debe querer mucho, sí.-el finlandés comentó mientras ninguno decía palabra, y poco a poco todos volvieron la mirada a Kimi dejando a Sebastian siendo el único que observaba a Yaiza y Charles besándose al final de la escalera que llevaba a la entrada del hotel. La luz procedente de la cristalera les iluminaba de lleno, y parecía una imagen de película en la cual el edificio decidía alumbrar a los dos fundidos en un beso. Sebastian tragó saliva y sintió que esta se convertía en un río de chinchetas clavándose por todo su cuerpo. Se evadió del mundo en el mismo instante en el que la vio besándose con otra persona que no era él, y sólo ellos dos tenían cabida en sus ojos, que se humedecían sin él poder controlarlo. Apenas hacía unos días que la chica subía a su cuarto a pedirle una confirmación que había odiado dar, y ahora se arrepentía de cada palabra que le había dedicado desde que volvieron de sus vacaciones de verano. Sentía que el corazón le latía a demasiada velocidad, y sus manos temblaban de forma que se daba golpes contra las piernas que no eran capaz de desconectarle la mirada del foco de dolor. Lewis seguía con su brazo rodeándole, y apretó su mano en el hombro del chico cuando Charles y Yaiza pausaron el beso para mirarse entre ellos con una sonrisa alegre que dio paso a otro beso más. Como si volviesen a empezar, los allí presentes miraron a Kimi volviéndole a juzgar por su frenazo y posterior comentario, y sus miradas se dirigieron en seguida a un Sebastian que se desprendía de Lewis de mala manera para irse hacia la escalera y desaparecer en el interior del hotel. Los que se besaban ni siquiera eran conscientes de la existencia de público, y ni el leve grito de Sandra llamando al alemán para retenerle sirvió para desconectarles.  Todos miraban a la puerta por la que Sebastian se esfumaba, y sólo Kimi seguía fijado en el beso que su amiga le daba al francés, con un gesto mezclado entre rabia e impotencia. Negaba levemente, discutiendo consigo mismo sobre el poco control que tenía en esa situación entre sus dos amigos. Quería salir corriendo detrás de Sebastian, y también hacia Charles para partirle la cara a la vez que le pegaba unos cuantos gritos a su amiga. Pero sin embargo estaba anclado al suelo. Sintió pasos veloces en su espalda, y no se giró siquiera a comprobar cómo Lewis cogía velocidad rumbo a lo alto de la escalera para adentrarse al Hotel, al igual que tampoco se giró al oír la voz de Sandra.

-          Muy acertado, Kimi. Excelente elección de palabras.-le dio unas palmadas fuertes en el hombro, y seguida del resto, fueron hacia la escalera a paso lento para perderse por el hotel. La marabunta de gente taponando la entrada provocó que la iluminación procedente de la misma desapareciese por un instante haciendo que una Yaiza de cara a ella se sorprendiese de la ausencia de luz y mirase a su alrededor, dando con un aún estático Kimi. Se separó de Charles y tragó saliva, y pese a que no pretendía esconder nada que pudiese tener con el francés, el ver a Kimi juzgándola de esa forma la llenó de nervios y malestar. Algo inusual esos días. Quiso sonreír como si no pasase nada, al menos con Kimi no quería tener problemas, pero la mirada fría de su amigo la intimidaba demasiado. Se separó un poco más de Charles y dio unos pasos hacia el finlandés, que apenas se mantenía mirándola a escasos metros. Este dio un paso al lado cuando la vio acercarse, y ella frenó disgustada y lamentada.

-          Ey…-protestó con timidez y media sonrisa, pretendiendo mantener la compostura ante su amigo, que negaba mirando a Charles de reojo. Ella sintió un vacío en el pecho, y aunque no pasaba por su cabeza la opción de que alguien más les hubiese visto, la indignación de su amigo era suficiente para hacerla sentir mal.- Kimi…-suplicaba sin decir nada. El chico volvió a negar a la vez que posaba su pie en el primer escalón rumbo al hotel, y Yaiza no fue capaz de retenerle junto a ella de ninguna forma, viéndole adentrarse por el hall y perdiéndole de vista. Sintió a Charles a su lado al instante, con un rostro en el que destacaba el poco interés que sentía hacia el finlandés y lo que pudiese pensar. Pasó su mano por el cuello de la chica, elevándola hacia la nuca para acariciarla y atraerla hacia él, y ella le miró cayendo de nuevo en su presencia.

-          No te preocupes.-quiso consolarla de alguna forma, aún sin mostrar demasiado interés en aquella circunstancia. Ella cogió aire y sonrió con la misma timidez con la que había intentado convencer a Kimi de algo que no consiguió, y se dejó acercar por Charles para besarle de nuevo desconectando así de lo ocurrido.

-          Ey, ey, ey.-Lewis por su parte correteaba detrás de Sebastian ya en el pasillo del alemán, y este, cansado de escucharle gritar que parase su carrera, se giraba agotado al inglés.- Va, para.

-          Ya he parado.-le hizo saber con retintín. Lewis asintió, pegado a él, y le ignoró por completo para volver a hablar con él.

-          Suda ¿Vale? Va –chasqueó los dedos frente a su rostro, y el ruido de los mismos pasó desapercibido ante los nervios de Sebastian.- pasando.

-          Lewis—

-          No, Lewis nada.-posó sus manos en los hombros del chico, buscando retenerle frente a él y captando su atención. Sebastian se mordía el labio, y si fuese por él mismo la tomaría con el inglés a base de puñetazos con tal de calmar su rabia. Decidió para evitarlo juntar sus manos en dos puños y mirarle con la poca paciencia que le quedaba en ese momento en el cuerpo.- Oye, en serio, pasa de ellos ¿Vale? Todos sabemos por qué hace esto y no es más que por no pensar en lo que os pasa. Lo hemos hablado, es una tapadera y ya está.

-          Y ya está.-dijo de forma irónica, a lo que Lewis respondió asintiendo de nuevo.

-          Y ya está.-insistió.- Mira, te quiere, y como te de por pensar que no te partiré yo mismo la cara, porque está haciendo esto para pasar de ti o hacerte rabiar o algo.-Sebastian miró hacia otro lado mordiéndose de nuevo el labio, y Lewis volvió a moverle con las manos para retener su mirada.- Seb, sé cómo te sientes, así que—

-          No, no me vengas con esas.-interrumpió, y Lewis se dejó parar.- No sabes cómo me siento, ni tú ni Sandra ni Kimi ni nadie. Así que os lo pido, dejad de insistir. No sabéis lo que es haberla cagado con ella por enésima vez, ver que la pierdo por mi culpa por enésima vez y verla irse o besarse con otro también por enésima vez. Y todo por mi puta culpa.-hablaba con tanta rabia que temía no poder controlar sus lágrimas si estas se dignaban a hacer acto de presencia.- Así que no, Lewis, no sabes cómo me siento.-Lewis se mordió ahora el labio, el superior al contrario que Sebastian, y miró al suelo asintiendo antes de volver el rostro de nuevo al alemán.

-          En realidad creo que te comprendo más que nadie.-Sebastian fue a reprocharle con un resoplido, pero en el acto cayó en la cuenta de que su descripción en base a su problema era tal cual el mismo que Lewis sentía en ese momento. Tragó saliva a la vez que era capaz de situar al inglés en su propia historia, calcando cada sentimiento siendo él el problema del mismo. No se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos durante unos segundos, pese a que Lewis le dejaba hacerlo sin remordimiento. Sebastian se maldecía en su interior recordándose a sí mismo pidiéndole a Yaiza que no volviese a dejarle por él, y sólo en ese instante caía en la cuenta de que si Lewis hubiese querido, todo podría haber acabado entre Yaiza y Sebastian hacía mucho tiempo. Le miró sólo para disculparse por su actitud en silencio, pidiéndole perdón por todas las cosas que pudiese haberle hecho esos días sin saberlo. Apenas pasaban segundos, y Sebastian no sabía dónde meterse al sentir que la persona de la que más había desconfiado era la única que pretendía querer ayudarle en ese instante. Lewis volvió a moverle cogiéndole por los brazos.- Yai está completamente enamorada de ti. Eso lo recuerdas ¿No?-Asintió no en respuesta, sino por mera educación para no hacerle sentir mal. Lewis le imitó asintiendo con él.- Entonces no te dejes machacar con esto. Piensa que tú tienes la última palabra.-el alemán negaba ahora y Lewis se mantenía asintiendo.- Recuerda que eres tú el que se está tomando este tiempo, sólo es cuestión de dejar de tomártelo y ella volverá.

-          No es tan fácil.-se dignó a hablar para repetir algo ya dicho esa noche, y no le avergonzó que Lewis escuchase su voz rota en mil pedazos. El inglés hizo una mueca dándole parte de razón.

-          No lo es, no te voy a decir que lo sea. Pero sé que tú la quieres, ella te quiere, por tanto es cuestión de tiempo, esperemos que poco, que volváis a estar como antes.

-          Tengo miedo.-tras varios segundos en silencio en los que Lewis no dejó de observar de cerca a Sebastian, el alemán se dignó a hablar de nuevo. Lewis frunció el ceño.

-          De qué.

-          De todo.-no sabía por dónde empezar.- Charles le gusta bastante.

-          A todas les gusta Charles.-intento tranquilizarle sin conseguirlo.

-          Peor me lo pones, todas van detrás de él pero él va detrás de ella. Y ella encantada. Encima yo soy un jodido imbécil que no para de cagarla y se lo pongo todo a huevo para que se vaya con cualquier que la de un poco más de cariño del que le de yo.-quiso disculparse en el acto con Lewis, y se lo hizo saber con la mirada al pensar que sus palabras podían menospreciarle a él y su relación con Yaiza, pero Lewis negó quitándole importancia.- Soy un imbécil.-repitió de nuevo.

-          Deja de decir eso, porque no eres ningún imbécil. Aquí el imbécil es Charles.-Sebastian no esperaba ese comentario y se quedó en silencio.- Se cree que va a tenerla de por vida o algo, sudando de todo como está sudando con tal de tirársela cuando para ella no es más que un polvo pasajero –Sebastian apretó sus labios sólo por la imaginación inoportuna.- Va, tío, pasa.-dio un golpe a la puesta de su dormitorio.- Prepara la maleta, esta semana nos vamos a Ibiza.

-          Lewis, no creo que quiera—

-          Ahora más que nunca vas a querer. Y a Yai más le vale llevarse a Charles.-pausó.- Se va a volver loca al verte, y se va a estar arrepintiendo e cada cosa que haya dicho o pensado estos días. Confía en nosotros, por favor.-suplicó. Se miraron durante unos segundos.- ¿Lo harás?-tardó lo mismo en asentir.- Entonces venga, abre que te ayudo a prepararlo todo.


	149. Perdidos

Quiso ignorar cualquier consecuencia desde el momento en el que supo que las tendría. Era algo que se había propuesto hacer desde el primer momento, y Charles la ayudaba de forma plena a intentar llevarlo a cabo.

Se había vuelto a dejar llevar por su beso. Un beso que aún no sabía cómo había llegado después de toda una noche reclamándolo. Se recordaba al final de la escalera de entrada al hotel, asintiendo a todas las explicaciones que Charles le daba sobre la aburrida semana a la que se enfrentaba. La besó tras unos segundos en silencio, lo que la llevó a pensar que había estado demasiado tiempo observándole anonadada, pero no lo suficiente como para que Charles hubiese optado por dejarla allí plantada.

Quería hacer lo que hacía, no se arrepentía de ello, y sólo el ver a Kimi a su lado observándola la hizo temblar por otra cosa muy ajena a lo que le provocaba Charles. Era consciente de que su amigo no estaba por la labor de aprobar sus juegos de olvido, contaba con ello desde un inicio y tal vez eso era lo que la llenaba de dudas. Daba por hecho que todos esperaban eso. Tenía entendido que al menos por su actitud frente a todos, nadie podía esperarse que ella y Charles no diesen un paso así, y sin embargo el rostro de Kimi parecía haber perdido la esperanza por no verlo justo en el instante en el que ella se giraba a él.  

Dejó que Charles la besase de nuevo en cuanto su amigo dejó claro que no quería escucharla. Sus labios volvieron a absorber todo mal que pudiese poseerla, encandilando tanto a su persona como al pequeño demonio de su interior.

-          ¿Quieres subir?-volvía a ignorar sus palabras. Aceptó que frenase el beso para pronunciarlas, aferrándose a su boca una vez hubo acabado sin darle una respuesta. Charles rió, separándose un poco de ella de forma ladeada, buscándola con los ojos. Ella le miraba.- ¿Quieres subir?-se lo volvió a preguntar, siendo consciente del poder que ejercía sobre ella. Yaiza le miraba suplicándole volver a sus labios, asintiendo apresurada con tal de recuperarlos. Él le dio esa opción, juntándose a los de ella durante unos segundos antes de coger su mano y echar a andar por la escalera.

El hall estaba desértico, y el ascensor por suerte les esperaba en la planta baja deseando subirles a la que ambos compartían mientras continuaban el beso pausado, o eso le decía el subconsciente a la chica. Sus pies la frenaron en seco cuando el propio Charles cesaba de nuevo de besarla, algo que empezaba a alterarla notablemente. Estaban junto a su propia puerta, no la del chico, sin molestarla en absoluto un detalle que lo máximo que suponía era tener que parar tiempo suficiente como para sacar la tarjeta de entrada y pasar sin complicaciones.

Se abrazó a su cuello nada más conseguirlo, andando de espaldas hacia el interior de un dormitorio en el que no se preocupó siquiera por dar la luz. Tenía demasiada urgencia, acorde a la que mostraba un Charles que tiraba al suelo su chaqueta con tal de agilizar la situación.

Pese a ser su dormitorio, Yaiza andaba perdida. No sabía a dónde ir, sus ojos no se despegaban de una mirada que no dejaba de recorrerla en cada pausa. Se sonrojaba y alteraba a partes iguales, impidiéndola pensar con claridad, provocándola un susto estúpido cuando su cuerpo se chocó con la mesa del tocador bajo el espejo. Se giró a él, esperando culparle, pero sólo se vio a ella reflejada. Y por un instante estuvo a punto de seguir con su idea.

No supo si era el recuerdo de haber visto a Kimi, el de no haber visto a nadie más, o el poder de su angelito amordazando a un demasiado atontado demonio, pero se miraba a sí misma sin saber cómo seguir. Sentía los labios de Charles en su cuello, plantándose en cada poro de su piel poco a poco. La imagen de su vestido blanco frente al espejo se veía interrumpida por las dos manos del chico y el comienzo de su camisa, que empezaban a rodearla por la cintura hasta devolverse de nuevo a una posición fija, agarrándola con certeza por la cadera. Sus besos ahora fueron a su cuello y su hombro, aumentando su velocidad al ritmo que le marcaba el cuerpo del chico. Una marcha que ella era incapaz de seguir al estar recibiendo la propia crítica de su mente frente a su mirada.

Tenía los ojos clavados en ella misma, aunque a lo último que veía era a su persona. Fruncía el ceño y no a causa del placer, pero no quería reparar en averiguar el motivo. Sin embargo su conciencia insistía en advertirla, en actuar de hermano mayor como ya harían sus amigos para que comprendiese de que esa libertad que se había tomado tendría consecuencias.

Bajó la mirada hacia el chico que saboreaba su piel, y vio a una persona que poco compartía con la que tantas veces la había besado. Se mordió el labio, lamentándose de no ver en su cuello a un Sebastian ansioso de compartir esa noche con ella, a un Sebastian al cual no podía sacarse de su cabeza ni siquiera gracias al chico que tanto esmero ponía en lo que hacía.

Lo intentaba como podía, el dejarse llevar por él como tantas otras veces había hecho esos días. Le suplicaba a su angelito que se fuese a dormir, que dejase de repetirle el nombre del alemán para dejarla disfrutar de aquella noche que a su vista merecía. Quiso que el gesto de las manos de Charles ahora recorriendo sus muslos hacia la parte inferior de su vestido fuese suficiente para encandilarla, cerrando con ello los ojos y dejando caer su cabeza hacia su hombro para descansar allí sus pensamientos. Puso la mente en blanco, en la medida que le permitía su subconsciente, y alzó su mano derecha hacia Charles para acariciar su pelo mientras él seguía jugando a besarla. Sus manos acariciaban la piel de sus piernas con delicadeza, pero sin perder velocidad. Estaba cada vez más alterado, manteniendo un ritmo neutro con tal de esperarla a ella. Subió un poco la falda de su vestido, enrollándola levemente sobre su cintura, y observó la imagen que dejaba su gesto en el espejo. La chica estaba completamente rendida a su tacto, lo que le hacía venirse arriba en todos los sentidos.

Dejó arrugada la falda donde estaba, cambiando la dirección de sus manos a su espalda para buscar una cremallera que le ayudase a deshacerse de aquella prenda. No le costó tanto el bajarla como el dar con ella, alegrándose notablemente cuando la chica quedaba en ropa interior frente a él y aquel espejo con el que disfrutaba a dos bandas. Volvió a besar su cuello dejando que ella volviese a acariciar su pelo mientras tanto, llevando él también con ello sus manos a sus piernas para volver a recorrerlas, terminando el camino esta vez por su abdomen.

Si se hubiese podido trasladar a la mente de la chica no habría encontrado más que un vacío provocado en busca de ser llenado de placer. La imagen del espejo ya no le terminaba de completar, sintiendo que disfrutaba de todo como si fuese una pantalla a la que tristemente no tenía acceso. Cogió de la mano a la chica para girarla de espaldas al cristal, captando así de forma plena su atención a base de miradas. Disfrutaba recorriendo su cuerpo con los ojos, admirándolo, y en ese instante sentía que no tenía tiempo suficiente para hacerlo. Cerró los ojos frustrado por ello, llevando su boca a su cuello con tal de darle un entretenimiento al cuerpo que supliese ese mal menor. Acariciaba el lateral de su cuerpo con los dedos, buscando clavar en su piel unas uñas inexistentes que ella pese a todo sentía. Su cuerpo se contraía por la excitación, curvando la espalda hacia atrás dándole acceso por cada centímetro de piel. Buscó de la misma forma que él acariciar su cuerpo, sin dar con más que la tela de una camisa en la que se entretuvo en desabrochar. La dejó caer a su espalda, sin preocuparle su paradero, y ahora la que depositaba besos y caricias llenas de excitación era ella. Cruzó sus piernas tras las del chico para acercarle a él, sin dejar de recorrer su torso y espalda con sus manos, y Charles se entretenía en mirarla asombrado. La frenó rápido, llevando su cara a la suya para poder besar sus labios. Sentía que debía ser él el que hiciese todo aquella noche, buscando darle un placer lo suficientemente memorable como para que pensase que formaba parte de un sueño.

La alzó sobre la pequeña mesa del tocador, en la cual se mantenía con dificultades mientras él bajaba por sus piernas la parte inferior de su lencería. La dejó caer con la misma preocupación nula que ella su camisa, centrando su atención en separar sus piernas y en bajar la cremallera de sus pantalones.

Yaiza le miraba anonadada, como si no se terminase de creer que estaba allí con ella, y sus ojos sólo se cerraron cuando el placer fue suficiente como para desconectarla de cualquier pensamiento. Empezó a moverse en ella de forma lenta, buscando sentirla en su plenitud. Volvía a observarla, esta vez centrado en su rostro. Se mordía el labio evitando gemir, provocando que él se acercase a ello para de un beso destaparlos. No se retiró de ella, guardando la cercanía con su rostro para escuchar cualquier leve suspiro que soltase.

Sintió la mano de la chica en su cuello, agarrándose a él mientras que con la otra mantenía un equilibrio imposible sobre aquella mesa. Charles aumentaba el ritmo a medida que ella decidía dar paso a lo que saliese de su garganta, sin dejar de observar semejante acto en ningún momento. Sus movimientos constantes se convirtieron en actos puntuales que hacían que Yaiza perdiese la posición con cada embestida. Volvía a morderse el labio, aunque al poco se separaba de sus dientes de nuevo para buscar un oxígeno que necesitaba en grandes cantidades. Charles cada vez iba más rápido, y aunque sus movimientos empezaban incomodándola sobre aquella superficie, llegó un momento en el que se sentía flotar entre el placer.

No supo por qué lo hizo, pero alterada por la situación abrió los ojos para buscarle, dando de lleno con unos que no habían dejado de llamarla. Charles juntó su frente a la de la chica, hasta entonces separadas por el simple contacto del resto de su cuerpo. La miraba con soberbia, una soberbia que ella aceptaba y a la cual se rendía.

A su vista era imposible que aquello fuese más rápido, pero cuando su cuerpo buscaba caerse de aquella tarima fue consciente de lo que era capaz. Se colocó como pudo para que nada impidiese al chico continuar. Se aferró aún más a él, e ignoró cualquier súplica de su cuerpo por guardar silencio, aunque sólo fuesen imaginaciones suyas. Mientras disfrutaba de todo aquello pensaba que nunca antes había vivido un placer tan intenso que la desconectase de tantas cosas. A eso de las nueve de la mañana, yacía sentada sobre el colchón de una desastrosa cama con la mirada perdida en la nada. Estaba completamente despeinada, portando sólo un sujetador que le había dejado marcas por todo el costado. Ya no recordaba el placer, no queriendo siquiera mirar al chico de su lado para intentar traerlo de vuelta. Apenas pestañeaba, pero volvía a dejarse llevar por una apariencia completamente pasiva a cualquier remordimiento. Pero los golpes leves en su puerta la volvían a traer a una realidad en la que Sebastian era demasiado protagonista.

No tenía prisa. Se levantó del colchón y buscó su ropa interior. No le apetecía encontrarle la forma al vestido, hecho un lío en el suelo, por lo que decidió acudir al encuentro de quien fuese al otro lado de la puerta. No mostró más que el rostro en un inicio, pero ver a Sandra la animó a no preocuparse.

-          Ho-hola…-su amiga no sabía cómo saludarla, algo que odiaba. Yaiza hizo un gesto con la boca y la cabeza en ausencia de palabras.- S-supongo que no estás preparada para bajar a desayunar…-Yaiza negó con un leve lamento.- Y que yo no puedo pasar…-la chica se limitó a bajar la vista.

-          ¿Pasa algo?-no entendía su visita, y decidió mostrar preocupación. Sandra suspiró.

-          Dani nos invita a Ibiza esta semana. Va a dar una fiesta en la casa de su amigo y va a durar como tres días, vamos a ir muchos y estaría genial que vinieses.-Yaiza había vuelto a mirar al parqué del pasillo.- N-no sé si tienes que trabajar o—

-          No, no.-se adelantó. Sandra asintió mientras ella se masajeaba el rostro con la mano.- ¿A quién te refieres con muchos?

-          B-bueno, los de siempre. Hülk, Lewis, Jenson…-prefirió parar por un instante. Yaiza asintió, girando el rostro levemente hacia la cama. Charles seguía dormido, pese a que no habían reparado en bajar la voz en ningún momento. Sandra veía a su amiga de perfil, siendo consciente del foco en el que se centraba, sintiendo verdadero pudor hacia él.- Queremos que vengas…

-          ¿Y él?-por un instante Sandra no supo a qué hacía referencia, dejándola explicarse cuando volvió la vista al frente.- Charles.-Sandra asintió.

-          Puede venir. Dani dice que cuantos más mejor.-mintió, y ella asintió.

-          Supongo que no habrá problema.-hablaba por él, haciendo que su amiga asintiese de nuevo pese a su poca convencimiento.- ¿Cuándo es la fiesta?

-          El viernes, pero estaría bien estar el jueves. Yo voy ya, y Hülk y Lewis también. Puedes venirte y—

-          No…-pausó.- Prefiero ir el jueves, además tengo que hablarlo con él. Sé que no tiene nada que hacer, pero…-se encogió de hombros. Ambas asintieron, dando por hecho que esa conversación no iba a ir a más. Y no se supo cuál de las dos se sintió peor al ver eso.- En fin, voy a…-señaló a su espalda. Su amiga no dejó de asentir.

-          Oye…-frenó la puerta antes de que esta se cerrase. Al fin y al cabo no le había dicho todo lo que tenía que decirle.- Seb vendrá. A la fiesta.-Yaiza asintió.

-          Lo sé.

-          Y ayer te vio con Charles.-quiso responder que también era consciente de ello, pero la información la dejó estática en su gesto frío.- Y yo, y todos…-resumió. Yaiza asintió.

-          Es bueno saberlo.-se lo agradeció sin más, y esta vez Sandra no reparó en mantener la puerta abierta tras ellas.

Ambas miraban la madera desde ambos lados sin saber si debían una llamar de nuevo y la otra abrir. Sandra se sentía fuera de lugar, sin reconocer a una persona a la que creía conocer demasiado bien. Yaiza sin embargo se dejaba hundir por su propia conciencia, la cual la suplicaba recibir un abrazo de la amiga a la que había estado echando de su lado.

Se separó el pelo de la cara y cerró los ojos. No quería llorar, pero se sentía tan mal que llegó a pensar que era ella la que había visto a Sebastian con otra chica. Le era imposible moverse del sitio, agobiada por un llanto que quería romper por todos lados. Toda esa valentía que había sentido durante las semanas ahora se quitaba su traje de cordero para convertirse en un lobo ya naturalmente cobarde.

No quería ir a esa fiesta, y mucho menos ver a Sebastian. No sabía dónde meterse, aturdida por los gritos de su conciencia por haber hecho lo que había hecho.-

-          ¿Qué te pasa?-el susurro de Charles a su lado ni siquiera la ayudaban. Negó sin saber por qué, pues no había escuchado la pregunta. El chico la abrazó dejándola llorar en su cuello durante largos minutos, los suficientes para llenarla de fuerza.- ¿Mejor?-ella asintió como pudo.- No esperaba ver esto por la mañana.-dijo secándole una lágrima. Ella se sonrió.

-          Yo tampoco.

-          ¿Quieres bajar a desayunar?-negó.

-          Creo que voy a darme una ducha.

-          Me parece genial.-pausó.- Mi avión sale en tres horas, así que creo que debería ir a hacer la maleta.-reía.

-          D-dani nos ha invitado a una fiesta.-mintió en parte. Él escuchó atento.- Es el fin de semana, en Ibiza, la da en una casa de no sé quién.

-          ¿Tú quieres ir?-dudaba en la respuesta. No quería, eso lo tenía claro, pero por otro lado sentía que debía ir. Aunque era consciente de que no con él. Asintió en cambio.- Pues vayamos, una fiesta no puede hacer mal a nadie.-sonrió con él sin mucha sinceridad.- Nos podemos quedar aquí hasta entonces, si quieres, puedo cancelar el vuelo sin problemas.-Sentía que quería desaparecer de ese dormitorio en el que él proponía quedarse durante días, pero asintió de nuevo dejándose llevar por el deseo de olvidar.

Charles volvió a hablarla, y ella a no escucharle, pero asintió mientras se vestía para ir a su cuarto al menos para cancelar el vuelo a la vez que ella se metía en la ducha. Y sólo bajo el agua se sintió realmente perdida al ver que el chico ni siquiera había reparado en saber el motivo de su llanto.

Iban a ser unos días realmente largos, beneficiados de forma dudosa por la relación que mantenía con ese chico que se instalaba con ella. No habían sido de conversaciones profundas en ningún momento, ayudando así a que lo suyo se dejase llevar por un deseo y capricho del que ambos eran conscientes. Sin embargo, el poner fin a aquellos días vino bien a que Yaiza fuese consciente de que se le venía algo demasiado serio encima.

En Ibiza, Dani y su amigo preparaban la fiesta pensando que realmente alguien iba a hacer caso a los detalles. El australiano era feliz, cual niño el día de su cumpleaños, ignorando hasta las risas que Nico y Lewis hacían sobre sus ideas.

-          Tengo que hablar contigo.-consiguió ponerse meramente serio cuando decidió ir a una lejana Sandra para hablar con ella. La chica estaba escuchando música en una tumbona, intentando coger un sol que la relajaba. Dani estaba justo a su lado.

-          Dime, dime.-se acomodaba.

-          ¿Cómo estás?-Sandra enrollaba sus cascos alrededor de su móvil mientras le miraba sorprendida.

-          ¿De eso quieres hablar?

-          Tú contesta.

-          Pues bien, supongo.

-          Supones.-resopló.

-          Ya sabes lo que me pasa.

-          ¿A qué hora se supone que vienen?

-          He hablado con ella esta mañana, sorprendentemente me ha contestado…-lo dijo sin pensar, haciéndole a él sonreír.- Me ha dicho que llegan a media mañana, pero no sé si a Ibiza o aquí.

-          ¿Les diste la dirección?

-          No, les dije que buscasen por satélite tu cabeza.-Dani rió.- Pues claro que sí.

-          Yo quería comentarte algo, pero tampoco sabía ni cuándo ni cómo, así que he decidido hacerlo ahora que supongo que ya no te puedes escapar.-Sandra volvía a mirarle sorprendida.

-          ¿Te has enamorado de mí?-Dani rió.- Dani, sabes que lo nuestro no puede ser. Eres bueno en la cama pero—

-          Nada, nada, tranquila, eso lo tengo asumido.-la daba una palmada en la mano.- He invitado a Nico.-ella dejaba a un lado su lado cómico para sorprenderse.

-          Oh.-quiso fingir naturalidad.- Vale, sí. Guay.

-          Hablé antes de ayer con él y me dijo que no tenía nada que hacer, y no me parecía normal no invitarle. Es mi amigo, y—

-          Dani no has de darme explicaciones.

-          Prefería hacerlo.-sonrió de forma ladeada. Ella asintió.

-          ¿Se lo has dicho a los demás?-Dani cogió aire, mirando a un lado en busca de los otros dos chicos que estaban con ellos.

-          No…

-          Entonces no sé por qué te preocupas por mí. Hay otro que seguramente quiera marcharse mucho más que yo.

-          ¿Cómo se lo digo?-reía pese al nerviosismo. Sandra aguantaba el gesto.

-          Si te soy sincera, y pese a todo, casi que pagaría por ver la reacción de Lewis nada más llegase Nico.

-          ¿Por qué eres tan cabrona?-ella le dio una patada.- Hemos de decírselo.

-          ¿Hemos? Has. No me metas en esto.-miraban a Lewis, que bromeaba con el otro Nico sobre algo en relación a unas colchonetas en forma de motos para el agua.

-          ¡Ey, Lewis!-Dani se decidió. El inglés alzó la mirada.- ¿¡Te echarás unas carreras con esas este finde?!

-          ¡¿Quieres que te gane también aquí?!-los tres reían al pique, sólo Sandra se tapaba la boca esperando la reacción.

-          ¡Tranquilo! –hablaban a gritos.- ¡Me preocupa más que intentes ahogar a Nico si ves que te adelanta!-Lewis y el Nico de su lado se miraron primero sin entender el por qué le llamaba así, y segundo sin comprender tampoco el motivo de sus palabras. Fue el alemán el que se giraría a Dani con los ojos abiertos como platos a punto de reír. Lewis también pareció ser consciente de la referencia, girándose al australiano, que reía.

-          ¿Qué?-ya no gritó, pero se le entendió. Sandra se tapó con las dos manos para reír.

-          ¡No me odies, si lo hago para que tengas la revancha de Spa!-Nico reía de espaldas a Lewis, que miraba con morros la moto hinchada que sujetaba. Echó a andar a paso lento en la dirección de Dani y Sandra, que se escondía como podía por si le daba por lanzarse contra el chico. Fue llegando a su lado, y pidiéndole con un dedo que se acercase. Dani negaba, pero Lewis insistía fingiendo una tranquilidad que Dani no creía. Se levantó sólo para ver las consecuencias, y aunque lo esperaba, acabar en el fondo de la piscina no le sentó del todo mal, ni el notar la moto hinchable en su cabeza como regalo de Lewis tampoco. Todos reían menos el inglés.

-          Yo que tú tendría cuidado si te da por bañarte, porque a lo mejor no sales.-le amenazó, haciéndole reír aún más. Sandra acompañaba el gesto desde su tumbona, aunque sabía que tendría que hablar con Lewis antes de que pudiese pasar algo de verdad.

A medida que se iba acercando el mediodía, tanto los cuatro como el amigo de Dani decidieron organizar un poco todo para la llegada de las primeras personas. Ordenaron un poco unos dormitorios que habían estropeado intentando decidir cuál sería de cual, e incluso el llevarlos de nuevo al orden les supuso demasiado trabajo. Nico y Sandra decidieron dejar que los otros dos compartiesen entretenimiento, dedicándose a escuchar las provocaciones de Dani hacia Lewis durante la tarea, compartiendo risas entre ambos y críticas hacia cada cosa que pudiesen decir o hacer.

Hasta llegadas las doce no se sintieron realizados, bajando de nuevo hacia la zona de la piscina y entrada a la gran casa del amigo de Dani, que se ofrecía a ir a buscar algo de comer en soledad. Los cuatro estaban en las tumbonas, en bañador a excepción de Sandra, que acompañaba sus shorts con la parte superior de un bikini rojo, tomando el sol y disfrutando de una vida que les permitía hacerlo.

-          ¿Para qué narices tomas tú el sol?-Dani protestó a Lewis.- ¿Aún quieres ponerte más negro?

-          Negro me estás poniendo tú.-amenazó. Los otros dos rieron.

-          El que debería coger un poco de color es Hülk.-Sandra intervino, y todos se giraron hacia el alemán, que ocupaba el extremo izquierdo al lado de ella. Dani se apoyó en mayor medida sobre su tumbona al ocupar el extremo derecho. Los tres pusieron una cara parecida al asco.- Eres de leche, joder.

-          Soy alemán, qué queréis.-no se inmutaba. Lewis y Dani volvieron a tumbarse, pero Sandra se mantuvo incorporada mirando a ambos lados.

-          Joder.-su protesta llamó la atención de todos.- Nada, es que me acabo de dar cuenta de que los tres estáis muy buenos, y me da rabia.- Dani reía, Nico se miraba a sí mismo para analizarse, y Lewis asentía volviendo a su trance solar.

-          Y aun así a ti te gusta el finlandés.-comentó Lewis. Sandra resopló.

-          Ese sí que está blanco.-Nico se defendía.

-          Y mayor.-Lewis insistía. Buscaban entre todos la forma de desprestigiar a Kimi con tal de hacerla rabiar.

-          Y está perdiendo la forma.-Nico le acompañaba.

-          Y no olvidéis de que no es capaz de dar tantos orgasmos como yo.-tanto Lewis como Nico hicieron un gesto con la mano en dirección a Dani como si le diesen la razón por una gran puntualización. El propio Dani se señalaba como ejemplo de buenos resultados. Sandra seguía negando y resoplando.

-          A veces los orgasmos no lo son todo.

-          Sandra, cielo, creo que de alguien como Kimi no puedes buscar otra cosa, por eso de que encantador no lo es del todo.-dio un manotazo a Lewis, que hablaba simplemente por picarla aguantándose la risa.

-          Tú cállate, que tanto musculito y cuerpín depilado pero Yai prefiere al _poca cosa peludo_ de Seb. Y lo mismo te digo.-se giraba a Nico para darle un manotazo, pero este se había incorporado al igual que Dani.

-          Espera, espera.-la frenaba el australiano.- ¿Tú sigues pillado por Yai?-Lewis estaba en la misma posición, con los brazos tras la nuca y las gafas de sol impidiendo el paso de la luz, pero dejó caer la cara hacia el lado de Sandra haciéndola saber que había cometido un error. La chica se mordió el labio. Acaba de recordar que a vista de todos, Lewis estaba o intentaba estar con Nicole. Susurró un perdón que no obtuvo respuesta.

-          ¿Pero no estabas con Nicole?-ahora preguntaba el otro. Sandra miraba a Lewis con un puchero y este se limitaba a resoplar, beneficiado del estruendo que hacía la entrada de la casa al sonar.

-          Alguien llama.

-          No, pero contesta—

-          Dani, ves a abrir o te lanzo al agua de nuevo.-Dani se levantó sin dejar de mirarle, ahora sólo Nico miraba atónito a Lewis.

-          ¿Pero por qué no has dicho nada? Pensábamos que—

-          Hülk, lo tuyo es peor, así que no se te ocurra darme sermones.-Sandra se giró y asintió. Nico se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco mientras se giraba a la entrada al otro lado de la piscina. Dani venía riendo de forma traviesa, y tras él llegaban Kimi y Sebastian con cara de pocos amigos. Lewis y Nico no pudieron evitar reír por lo bajo mirando a Sandra.

-          Tu amor ha llegado.-le dio una patada a Lewis, que se acomodaba sobre la tumbona en señal de recibimiento.- ¡Vaya caras más alegres!-comentó. No obtuvo respuesta.

-          ¿A dónde vais sin casa?-Kimi preguntaba mirando a la mansión que tenían a su espalda. Era de ladrillo y tenía tres pisos. Parecía un hotel.

-          Mi amigo, la usa para este tipo de eventos, o la alquila a gente, le sale bastante rentable.-Dani informó.

-          ¿Esto también corre de tu cuenta como la fiesta de este –miró a Nico- o esta vez nos toca pagar alquiler?

-          ¿Bromeas? Soy un buen anfitrión, yo cargo con todo.-se acercó a Kimi a darle una palmada en el hombro con una sonrisa sincera. El australiano parecía ser el único que no recordaba que Kimi estaría encantado de asesinarle en ese instante, y más mientras miraba de forma descarada el recorrido de la mano del chico dejando claro lo poco que aceptaba su tacto.

-          Como sea…-zanjó su amabilidad.- ¿Mi cuarto?

-          El número…-buscaba en el móvil a prisas una lista que habían hecho.- Veinte.-Kimi tiró de su macuto y fue hacia la que entendió sería la entrada. Y ahora todos miraban a un mudo Sebastian, que se acercaba a Dani.

-          ¿Cuál es la mía?

-          La dieciséis.-Sebastian asintió y repitió el gesto de Kimi de dirigirse a la puerta. Sandra fue a hacer amago de levantarse para acompañarle, pudiendo así hablar con él al igual que parecía querer hacer Lewis, pero la voz del amigo de Dani les frenaba a todos.

-          ¡Traigo gente!-anunciaba emocionado entrando por la puerta acompañados de, lejos de su ignorancia, unos serios Yaiza y Charles. El francés rápido cambio el gesto, originado por el cansancio, al ver la casa, de la cual no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa con palabras. Yaiza sin embargo se había quedado estática mirando a un Sebastian que le devolvía el mismo gesto. Y como siempre, el resto se limitaba a intentar saber cómo actuar. El amigo de Dani y Charles echaron a andar hacia el grupo, pero a Yaiza las piernas no le respondieron hasta que se armó de valor para fingir normalidad. Iba con un vestido amarillo pastel que parecía formado por dos piezas: una falda hasta el ombligo y un top de dos tirantes gruesos cruzados en su pecho. No tiraba de equipaje, eso lo hacía él, pero se aferraba al asa de su mochila buscando refugiarse en ella.

-          Hola.-Sandra se acercó a ella apresuradamente con tal de romper ese instante. La abrazó sin dudarlo, sintiendo que ambas se debían ese gesto desde su última conversación. Yaiza ahora se aferraba a su amiga, sin dejar de mirar a un Sebastian que pedía desaparecer de aquel lugar. La chica apretó sus brazos alrededor de su amiga, y Sandra no la soltó hasta que lo vio necesario.- Me alego de que hayas venido.-Yaiza asintió con lástima.

-          Os lo montáis bien, sí.-Charles comentaba, creando con su simple frase un malestar general que poco tenía que ver con el comentario en cuestión.

-          Voy a mi cuarto…-Sebastian hablaba en susurros a un Lewis que había llegado a su lado. Este fue a ofrecerse para acompañarle, pero no le dio tiempo.

-          ¿Cómo va, Seb?-sólo el amigo de Dani era ajeno a la tensión que causaba el que Charles se dirigiese a Sebastian. Lo hacía como si nada pasase, inquietando a todos cada vez más, en especial a una Yaiza que no entendía nada. Sebastian se limitaba a observar ojiplático.- Te vi un poco de bajón tras la carrera, espero que estés mejor.-Sebastian asintió, sintiendo aquello como una puñalada que no esperaba y negándose a darle la satisfacción de oír una respuesta.

-          Va, te acompaño.- Lewis tiró de él, dejando un silencio en la zona de las hamacas. Y para sorpresa de todos, Charles parecía no entender el motivo.

-          ¿Qué pasa? –preguntaba sonriente. Nadie sabía qué decir. Sandra miraba a Yaiza preguntándose si debía llevársela también al verla tan tensa. El de siempre decidió buscar la forma de arreglar las cosas.

-          ¿Qué has comprado?-Dani se acercaba a su amigo, zanjando el tema. El chico le enseñó las cosas ante un interesado Charles.

-          Nos vamos a poner finos.

-          Y esto es sólo para hoy.-comentaba el chico.- Por cierto, me llamo Cameron.-tendió la mano a Charles, que se la daba, y entre todos aprovecharon ese momento de presentación entre los dos para mirarse y asumir que aquello no iba a salir del todo bien.

-          ¿Cuál es nuestra habitación?-Yaiza preguntaba a Dani. Este fue a responderla pero pausó.

-          S-son individuales.-ella no se mostró muy conforme, al igual que un Charles que escuchaba de nuevo.

-          ¿Por qué?-protestaba curioso. Dani se encogió de hombros.

-          Porque todos tenemos cuartos individuales.-puntualizó.

-          Cuál es.-ella insistía, y Dani fue a comprobarlo al móvil, aunque lo recordaba.

-          Número quince.-ella asintió a la vez que marchaba.- El tuyo es el veintiuno.-informó a Charles, provocando que la chica se girase a Dani mostrando así un descontento hacia un acto que veía intencionado. Charles prefirió no decir nada y echó también a andar.

-          Has puesto a Yai al lado de Seb.-Sandra miraba atónita a Dani, que asentía.- ¿Estás loco? A qué viene—

-          A qué viene no. Queremos que vuelvan, pues les pongo juntos.

-          No es que yo destaque por mi inteligencia –dijo Nico sin venir a cuento- pero no sé si has pensado que a lo mejor a Charles le da por irse con ella cada noche, y dudo que sea a hablar.

-          Nuestra intención es que eso no pase. Y si pasa, dudo que Yai tenga tan malas intenciones como para torturar a Seb así. Se irán al cuarto de Charles.

-          Me gustaría que no te equivocases, pero me cuesta creerlo.-ambos miraban a Sandra. Y el amigo de Dani que no sabía dónde meterse.- Creo que Yai busca de alguna forma que Seb la vea con Charles.

-          Tú misma nos contaste que se quedó bastante tocada cuando le dijiste que les vio.

-          Sí, Dani, pero han llegado y ya han visto que les hemos separado, y sabes que no les doy la razón pero van a estar aguantándonos a todos en contra de Charles, y Yai se lo toma muy apecho, estoy segura de que no le preocupará lo más mínimo el que Seb esté a su lado.

-          Y no es por nada –intervino de nuevo Nico- pero Charles está al lado de Kimi. Creo que casi preferirá que le oiga Seb a que lo haga Kimi.-Sandra asintió, aceptando la triste gracia de la situación.

Todo parecía írseles de las manos en apenas unos minutos. No había dado tiempo a asumir la reunión y muchos de los presentes ya no sabían dónde meterse. Lewis había regresado con los demás una vez hubo entendido que Sebastian quería estar solo, y justo en la habitación de al lado, aunque a su desconocimiento, Yaiza deshacía su maleta tomándola con su ropa, la cual tiraba al fondo del armario sin preocupación. Apenas traía cosas, pero las pocas que sacaba le servían para soltar ira contra ellas.

Se esperaba una reacción así por parte de los demás, una separación de dormitorios le parecía algo tan esperable como infantil a esas alturas, y sin embargo no dejaba de sorprenderse. Por otro lado, sentía que necesitaba hablar con Charles al menos antes de que volviesen a juntarse todos. Preguntarle cuáles son sus intenciones no con ella, sino con los demás, suplicándole sin necesidad de decir palabra que por favor, no se dirigiese a Sebastian ni de esa forma ni delante de ella.

Ya no tenía nada que tirar al fondo del armario. Permanecía sentada sobre la mesilla de noche entre la cama y el montón de ropa sin saber qué hacer. Se mordía el labio aliviando así las ganas de gritar. Llevaba días ausente del mundo con Charles, dejándose llevar por cualquier ápice de pasión que la poseyese con tal de olvidar una realidad de la que quería huir y en la que se había visto inmersa hacía unos minutos. No entendía por qué había aceptado la invitación más allá de por demostrar que estaba bien cuando claramente no lo estaba, y ahora se veía incapaz de dar la cara tras haber visto la de Sebastian nada más llegar.

Quiso salir a despejarse, dejarse llevar por al menos las viejas costumbres. Dejó todo medianamente colocado en lo que no hacía referencia al armario para bajar a donde estaban todos para intentar charlar un rato. Empezar ese plan poco ideado sobre fingir algo que no era. Un sentimiento que se compartía a unos metros de distancia, provocando un encuentro inesperado en el rellano en el que las dos personas que no querían verse se quedaban de frente sin saber qué hacer. Sebastian tenía la mano en el pomo de su puerta, sin querer levantarla usándolo como excusa para estar allí. Ella dejaba caer sus brazos aceptando así el golpe que más la debilitaba. Se cruzó de brazos como pudo para negarse a aceptarlo.

-          Hola…-sentía la necesidad de saludarla, entre otras tantas cosas. La miraba, aunque ella bajaba la vista.

-          Hola.-se arrepintió de haberse frenado, pensado entonces que el caminar hacia la escalera habría permitido a ambos olvidar ese encuentro. Pero ahora estaba estática, y Sebastian soltaba el pomo para dar un paso al frente, hacia ella.

-          No tenía muy claro si ibas a venir.-ella asintió.

-          Le dije a Sandra que vendría.-estuvo a punto de pluralizar su última palabra.

-          No he hablado con nadie desde que me fui de Monza, no lo sabía.

-          ¿Volviste a casa?-él negó.

-          Me quedé en Italia, aunque Lewis me insistió en venirme con ellos. Kimi ha estado conmigo.-ahora ella asentía. Estaba claro que ninguno quería seguir esa conversación, pero tampoco sabían cómo acabar con ella.- ¿Y tú?-se mordió el labio sin querer responderle.

-          Yo me quedé en Monza.

-          Me imagino que no trabajando…-intentaba hablarla con la mayor inocencia posible. Ella volvía a morderse el labio, agotada de estar frente a él. Negó.- ¿Cómo estás? –Le costó tanto responderle como mirarle a los ojos. Sentía que podía escuchar la respuesta sin necesidad de decirla con sólo observarla.

-          Estoy bien.-mintió.  Con tanta frialdad que él la creyó. Asintió.

-          Yo no lo estoy.-no esperó a ser preguntado.

-          Supongo que son los daños colaterales de las cosas que se hacen sin pensar.-sin saber por qué exactamente, no aceptaba que el chico la informase sobre su estado sin haber sido preguntado. Se negaba a saber cómo estaba, pese a ser obvio, por no querer reconocer ser ella la causante del problema. Decidió culparle, y él sonrió con lástima.

-          Y yo supongo que eso habla por los dos.-la devolvió el golpe, haciendo que sus ojos se aguasen antes de lo esperado. Se volvía a morder el labio para no hablar más.

-          Suena un poco infantil ¿No crees? Que pienses que yo actúo así sólo porque tú actuaste de determinada manera.-ella misma se encogía de hombros ante su comentario. Él miró al suelo asintiendo.

-          Prefiero pensar que buscas hacerme daño a pensar que de verdad te has olvidado tan rápido de mí.-cerró los ojos para no llorar, sintiéndose completamente inútil delante suya. No sabía cómo seguir respondiéndole, ni siquiera sabía si sería capaz de abrir los ojos y volver a enfrentarse a los suyos. Cada respuesta que él la daba la hundía aún más, haciéndola comprender lo mal que estaba haciendo las cosas, negándose a su vez a aceptarlo y a buscar la forma de cambiarlo. Él esperaba, sin saber el qué, pero esperaba.

-          ¿Yai?-pese al oír la voz de Charles a su espalda, Sebastian siguió fijo en la chica que tenía en frente. Yaiza abrió los ojos poco a poco, manteniendo aún su labio bajo sus dientes, mirando a un Charles que esperaba a escasos metros de los dos. Puesto que nadie decía nada, decidió proseguir.- ¿Bajas? –ella asintió, con media sonrisa llena de todo menos de alegría. Charles asintió y alargó el brazo para ofrecerle su mano, y ella la cogió para poder escapar allí con una excusa. Sebastian se quedó estático, pasivo ante la ausencia de la chica con la que hablaba. Acompañado sólo de la ira que sentía al verla ir con esa persona a la que tanto despreciaba en esos instantes. Resopló cuando su cuerpo no pudo soportar más la tensión, y devolvió su mano al pomo de la puerta que había dejado atrás para entrar al que iba a ser su cuarto durante esos días, escondiéndose en él hasta que la sociedad se lo permitiese.


	150. Encarcelados

Cameron intentaba todo para ser un buen anfitrión. Aunque les comunicó a todos que saldría de su casa esa misma noche, hasta su marcha quería dejar todo preparado para que sus huéspedes pudiesen disfrutar de todo lo que necesitasen. La comida corrió de su cuenta. Además de comprar, se encargó de poner a disposición de todos unas cuantas pizzas y platos salteados que pese al buen sabor, los pilotos no terminaron de aprobar de cara a sus dietas.

Pero lo último que hicieron fue protestar. Comieron en la gran mesa que ocupaba el jardín. La primera parte de la velada estuvo compuesta por recuerdos y anécdotas por parte de Cameron buscando la forma de dejar en evidencia a un Dani que se reía de sí mismo. Junto a ellos, en un extremo de la mesa, Lewis, Sandra y Nico escuchaban y reían a la vez que los dos protagonistas, olvidándose entre toras cosas de comer. Al lado de Sandra, pese a apenas dirigir palabra, Yaiza escuchaba lo que Charles la decía con total concentración, ausentándose en todo momento de una conversación que ninguno veía interesante. Y justo en frente de ellos, Kimi se limitaba a mirarles de forma descarada sintiendo que no mandaba suficiente rabia.

Fue el primero en levantarse cuando la comida hubo acabado. Aprovechó que Cameron se obligaba a sí mismo a ser el único en recoger para ignorarle por completo y llevarse de allí unas cuantas cosas a la cocina. El anfitrión asumió desde un inicio que era inútil intentar hablar con el finlandés, e incluso vio con buenos ojos no dar tantos viajes hasta la cocina para recoger la mesa.

-          Han sobrado estas porciones.-aun así decidió dirigirse a un Kimi que pegaba un sorbo a un botellín de cerveza recién sacado de la nevera. Sin despegar su boca del morro, se encogió de hombros.- Es por si se las quieres llevar a Sebastian.-no le dio respuesta, provocando que el chico dejase en un plato junto a una mesa las pocas porciones que sobraron de pizza. Kimi las miraba usándolas como plano para imaginar el estado de su amigo. Pensaba que tal vez era buena idea subirle esos trozos de comida, y por otro lado pensaba que sería una auténtica locura.

-          ¡¿Dónde dejo los plásticos?!-el grito de Sandra a la entrada de la cocina le desconectó de sus pensamientos. La chica preguntaba a voces a Cameron dónde tirar todas las bolsas que habían sobrado de la comida, y entraba a la amplia habitación en busca de una bolsa gigante donde echarlas. Kimi la observaba en todo momento.- ¿Y esto?-se atrevió a preguntar, pese a haberse propuesto no mirar a Kimi. Miraba las porciones de pizza marginadas en el centro de una mesa.

-          Para Seb.-informó. Ella se giró a Kimi asintiendo.

-          ¿Cómo está?-se encogió de hombros.

-          No lo sé, supongo que mal.

-          ¿Ha pasado mala semana?

-          Sólo está enamorado, no enfermo, no hables de él como si se estuviese muriendo.-dio otro sorbo a su cerveza.

-          Para algunos estar enamorado es estar enfermo.

-          No para mí.

-          Pero hablábamos de Seb…

-          Sí, hablábamos. Cosa que me llama la atención, si he de ser sincero.-tiró el botellín a la bolsa gigante en la que Sandra había tirado todos los plásticos. No iba a reprocharle su nulo reciclaje, estaba más preocupada por la conversación que se le acababa de iniciar.- ¿A qué vienen estas charlas?-Sandra se apoyó sobre la mesa, quedando frente a él, que permanecía junto a la nevera. Se encogió de hombros.

-          Ya te dije que estaba harta.

-          Y me parece perfecto, pero creo que tengo algún tipo de derecho para poder elegir si quiero recibir tus charlas.

-          No son charlas, sólo estamos hablando.

-          Charlas, conversaciones, me da igual el nombre que le pongas. No entiendo por qué me hablas de nuevo.

-          ¿Prefieres estar a hostias siempre? ¿Gritándonos a cada rato?

-          Prefiero muchas cosas, entre ellas que no te folles a Dani, pero no depende de mí.-pausaron.

-          En realidad sí se podría decir que depende de ti, pero como digo estoy harta, y me niego a que me reproches que en realidad dependería de mí.-movía las manos ejemplificando viajes al pasado.- Así que sí, insisto, paso de marrones.

-          ¿Y qué te hace pensar que hablarme como si nada va a solucionar las cosas?

-          Tal vez no busco solucionarlas.-se cruzó de brazos.- No me dirijo a ti en busca de un amigo del alma, busco poder hablarte sin que me respondas mal, y para ello limito las cosas que decirte.

-          Me estás mareando…-se masajeaba la sien con una mano. Ella soltó una risa irónica.

-          Me parece increíble que prefieras estar así.

-          ¿Te das cuenta de que actúas como si fueses tú la que has decidido perdonarme algo a mí?

-          ¿Te das cuenta de que no he hecho nada que merezca tu perdón?-ahora él optaba por esa risa irónica.- Te lo dije el otro día, Kimi, tú y yo no estamos juntos, por el motivo que sea, no quiero entrar en ello de nuevo –le frenó antes de que pudiese recriminarla.- así que yo no he hecho nada malo.-asintió él.

-          Entonces me estás diciendo que tras follarte a Dani no tuviste ningún tipo de remordimiento.-le miraba sin decir nada, y él se encogió de hombros a la vez que cruzaba los brazos, aceptando su propia razón.

-          No me suelo tirar a amigos así porque sí, así que se puede decir que los tuve. No quería que mi amistad con Dani se viese—

-          Sandra.-la frenó.- Si buscas no estar mal no me vengas con estas. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.-pausaron, sin dejar de mirarse.

-          Sí, los tuve.-él asintió, con rabia.- No hice lo correcto, pero eso no significa que haya hecho algo malo.-Kimi fingió sorpresa mientras asentía.

-          Suena contradictorio, no es por nada.

-          A veces al cometer errores surgen cosas buenas, por tanto un error puede ser algo bueno.-el chico insistía en asentir.

-          ¿Qué has sacado de bueno de esto? Me llama la atención.-Sandra se descruzó de brazos y se separó de la mesa.

-          He sacado que te mueres de envidia, aparte de morirte de ganas por estar conmigo, tantas que no soportas verme con otro aunque sea un amigo.-Kimi repitió su gesto con la cabeza.

-          Y para saber eso era necesario follártele.-ella se mordió el labio de forma disimulada.- Cada día me reafirmo más en lo egoísta que eres.-fue a la salida de la cocina, dejándola mirando a la nada con rabia. Echó a andar apresurada tras él.

-          Y tú me reafirmo en que eres un jodido orgulloso, que ocultas tus putas debilidades en meterte con los demás, y que luego…-dejó de andar a la vez que hablar cuando llegaron a la salida al jardín, influenciada por el hecho de que el propio Kimi mirase atónito al patio en donde la gran mayoría estaba de pie saludando a un recién llegado Nico Rosberg. Sandra tragó saliva, parada al lado del finlandés. Dani y el otro Nico saludaban al recién llegado, al igual que Cameron. En la mesa, Charles se alzaba para ir a saludar también al alemán, que no podía evitar mostrar sorpresa por verle allí, aunque evitando decir nada. Y sin levantarse, Yaiza que miraba la mesa, y Lewis que miraba su móvil.

-          Qué hace aquí.-como si no hubiesen estado discutiendo, Kimi preguntaba a Sandra.

-          Dani le ha invitado…

-          Qué oportuno.

-          Es su amigo, es normal.

-          Pues no creo que a la mayoría le haga gracia verle por aquí.

-          ¿Te incluyes?-la miró.

-          ¿Tú no?-volvieron la vista al frente, en donde Nico reía como el hombre más feliz de la tierra, enervando a todo aquel que no veía su presencia como algo bueno. Kimi resopló, dándose la vuelta hasta el pasillo interno otra vez.

-          ¿A dónde vas?-habían aceptado que la discusión se había acabado.

-          A sacar a Batman de la batcueva.-se lamentó por reírle el comentario, aunque agradeció que su cuerpo lo hiciese de forma disimulada. Decidió regresar un momento a la cocina, alargado el momento en el que tuviese que verse con Nico. Aunque este tampoco se alargó en demasía.

Vio con buenos ojos que Nico se limitase a mirarla de lejos, sin ánimo de acercarse a forzar un saludo después de ni siquiera mirarse trabajando garaje con garaje. Fue andando poco a poco hacia la mesa, sonriendo de forma ladeada a un Dani que acudía a ella a darle una leve conversación para que nada pareciese incómodo. El australiano sin embargo, y pese a la costumbre, se mostraba realmente tenso al moverse en un ambiente en el que poca gente parecía mirarse. Y para colmo, las intenciones de esa fiesta no parecían dar resultado al comprobar con el paso de los minutos que Sebastian seguía sin dar señales de vida.

Decidieron poner música, creándose una conversación extraña entre Nico, Cameron y Charles que todos miraban de reojo en la lejanía. Yaiza parecía ser nueva en ese grupo, no se movía de su asiento al ver que el chico al que acompañaba se había levantado dejándola sin nada que hacer. Sandra se ausentada de la conversación que Dani y Nico la daban para observarla anonadada. No lograba entender cuál era el estado real de su amiga, sintiendo que era una persona completamente diferente que ni sentía ni padecía a no ser que Charles estuviese a su lado. Estuvo a punto de dejar a sus dos amigos para ir a reprocharla su actitud, viendo su deseo de hacerlo frustrado por el cambio de sus ojos hacia el asiento frente a ella. Lewis tampoco se movía de su silla, y pese a la cercanía ni miraba a Yaiza ni Yaiza le miraba a él.

-          Ven.-el chico dio un brinco al sentir la mano Sandra en su hombro.- Que vengas.-la reprochaba con la mirada y ella no le dejaba. Lewis se levantó ante la mirada de una curiosa Yaiza que tampoco se esmeró demasiado en ver cómo acababa.

-          No me des sermones, te lo pido.-suplicaba una vez se alejaron del grupo.

-          Pues deja de actuar como un crío.

-          ¿Quieres que me levante y le haga reverencias? Porque—

-          Lewis, joder, que sois mayorcitos.

-          Él tampoco ha saludado.-Sandra puso los ojos en blanco.- Que ni quiero que lo haga, pero no me pidas que actúe como si nada con él. Prefiero no hablarle, ni que me hable él.

-          Me parece perfecto, pero no estés sentado en una silla como un jodido crío. Hay más gente en la casa ¿Sabes?-pausó. Él asintió, aceptando su error.- Podrías darle conversación.-miraba a Yaiza, y Lewis se giraba para observarla.

-          Si te soy sincero no sabría ni qué decirla viendo cómo está.-ella asintió.

-          Pues imagina yo…

-          ¿Seb sigue en su cuarto?-asintió.

-          Kimi ha ido a buscarle, pero creo que le está costando trabajo.

-          Y sólo es jueves…-resoplaron al unísono.

Que Cameron se fuese a media tarde provocó que las conversaciones fuesen aún más incómodas.  Charles siguió hablando con Nico dejando claro que eran los dos que menos opciones tenían de relacionarse, aunque parecía que les importaba bien poco. Lewis se había dignado a acercarse a Dani, Sandra y el otro Nico, centrando su conversación en cómo acercarse a una Yaiza que seguía sola sentada en la mesa. Miraban el reloj cuestionándose la llegada de Jenson, esperando que con su presencia al menos la chica se levantase aunque fuese a saludar, aprovechándose de la situación de alguna forma.

Pero Jenson no llegaba, y sin embargo Kimi conseguía sacar a Sebastian de su madriguera. Todos guardaron silencio con su presencia, ayudando de forma nula al acontecimiento. Yaiza no se giró para comprobar quién salía al jardín, porque estaba claro que no le hacía falta, limitándose a morderse el labio y a mirar a Charles intentando pedirle atención. Aunque el francés decidió seguir hablando con Nico como si nada.

El tiempo pasaba, y lo único que cambiaba respecto al inicio de la tarde era que Sebastian y Kimi se habían sentado en unas hamacas frente a frente a hablar en soledad ignorando al resto. La cosa no parecía cambiar, y el que quedaba como anfitrión de la casa en ausencia de Cameron decidía volver a llevar la iniciativa.

-          ¿Haremos algo esta noche?-alzó un poco la voz, captando la atención e todos, hasta de una Yaiza que giraba el rostro desde su asiento.- Una fiesta o algo.-movió la cadera riendo, provocando lo mismo en todos menos en Yaiza, Kimi y Sebastian.

-          ¿Hay algún sitio por aquí?-Nico, al lado de Charles, preguntaba.

-          No lo sé, pero podemos montarla nosotros.

-          ¿Para qué quieres una fiesta? ¿No ves el ambientazo que hay ya?-Kimi alzaba la voz para además de provocar traer un poco de realidad al asunto. Todos parecían pensar lo mismo, pero seguían viendo con buenos ojos la idea de Dani, que insistía.

-          Precisamente por eso pensaba hacer una fiesta. Para algo estamos aquí.-Kimi movía la mano dándole un permiso que no necesitaba.- ¿Entonces os parece bien a todos?-repasó con la mirada a cada persona de allí, esperando verles asentir. Le costó conseguirlo más en Yaiza y Sebastian, que se limitaban a encogerse de hombros, y a Kimi, que insistía en mover la mano.- Pues he de ir a comprar bebidas y esas cosas.

-          Si quieres te acompa—

-          No, no.-calló a Sandra antes de tiempo.- Yai, Kimi, venid conmigo.-el gesto de sorpresa se generalizó en todos. Dani se acercaba a la mesa a guardar su móvil aparentando normalidad, la misma que usó para mirarles a ambos.- Venga, vamos, que se hace tarde.-dio un golpe flojo en la mesa para alarmar a Yaiza, que buscaba con la mirada a Charles sin saber qué hacer. Decidió ponerse en pie, con tal de no hablar. El resto miraba a Kimi, al igual que un Dani ya listo que se giraba a él alarmándole con los brazos.- ¡Vamos, lento!

-          ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a ir?-fue directo.

-          Que estás en mi casa, y que vamos a comprar alcohol. Venga.-se acercaba a él andando, llegando a su posición para intentar levantarle, consiguiéndolo más que nada por la pasividad del finlandés.- ¿Alguien quiere algo en especial?-Ambos Nicos hicieron sus peticiones mientras el resto seguía anonadado, algo que no cambió hasta que los tres salieron de casa.- Pese a la casa mi amigo tiene un coche bastante normalito, así que lo siento.-reía solo mientras abría un Audi negro. Kimi, que aún no sabía qué hacía ahí, frenó junto a la puerta de copiloto para mirar a Yaiza. La chica iba directa al asiento trasero, dejándose caer sin mirar a nadie. Él decidió hacer lo propio en la fila delantera, aguantando en solitario la charla que Dani le daba de camino a un supermercado.- ¿Tú sabes hacer mezclas?-seguían hablando de bebida.

-          Algo sé, sí.

-          No esperaba menos.-reía, y Kimi le miraba con el ceño fruncido.- Pues tú te encargas de pillar las cosas raras, que yo soy muy básico. Que me pillo mis puntos y tal –reía- pero vamos, yo pido cosas y lo que traigan, para dentro.-Kimi tenía la vista clavada en el conductor, asombrándose incluso más por su conversación que por las que Sandra intentaba darle. Giró un momento el rostro hacia Yaiza, comprobando que seguía ausente.- Espero que tengan variedad, que yo a este supermercado fui una vez hace—

-          ¿Me explicas a qué se debe esta charla?

-          ¿Eh?

-          Pensaba que asumías que no te soporto.

-          Ah, lo asumo.-rió y le dio una palmada amistosa en la pierna. Kimi miró su muslo frunciendo el ceño, dudando en si amputarse la extremidad.- Pero estamos de fiesta, joder, no vamos a estar todos con cara de muertos.

-          De ahí a que me des estas charlas hay un trozo grande, creo.

-          ¿Te molesta?

-          Me incomoda.-alzó las manos alejándolas del volante, fingiendo disculpa.

-          Entonces te hablaré lo menos posible.-Kimi asintió.- Pero creo que para lo tuyo con…-miró por el retrovisor a Yaiza, comprobando que estaba ausente. Aun así no dijo nada.- Con eso, vaya, pues te vendría bien.

-          Con eso.

-          Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.-ahora su tono de voz era más bajo, buscando ausentarse de la chica de atrás aunque esta les ignorase completamente.

-          ¿En qué crees que me viene bien? O bueno, por qué crees que busco que me vaya bien.

-          ¿Quieres estar a hostias para siempre? No conmigo, sino… -no acababan las frases.

-          Prefiero no tener motivos para estarlo.-Dani miraba al frente, asintiendo. Kimi directamente le miraba a él.- No sé si sabes a lo que me refiero.-Dani volvió a separar las manos del volante disculpándose.

-          Lo entiendo, lo entiendo.-seguía en estado amistoso.- Fue un lapsus de una noche, no has de preocuparte.-Kimi miró a Yaiza, seguía igual.- Deja de mirarla, no nos escucha.-él mismo lo comprobaba de nuevo por el retrovisor.- Aunque seguro que te encantaría que se me escapase, al menos así se enteraría de una vez.-Kimi estuvo a punto de asentir, pero se había quedado mirándola ya intrigado en su estado.- ¿Has hablado con… el otro?

-          Sí.-lo dijo con obviedad.- ¿A este tampoco le vas a nombrar?

-          A lo mejor si decimos su nombre la despertamos de un trance.-rió.

-          Tal vez vendría bien.-Dani dividía su mirada entre la carretera y Kimi, que se centraba directamente en Yaiza.

-          Sandra está preocupada por ella. Bueno, todos lo estamos en realidad.-Kimi asintió.- ¿Y tú?

-          Supongo.-regresó al frente. Dani rió.- A mí me puede más la rabia que la pena en este caso. Al menos con ella.

-          ¿Con él no?-negó.-¿Por?

-          Él reconoce sus errores, ella prefiere agrandarlos.-Dani asintió y rió.- ¿Todo te hace gracia?-no le molestó la pregunta, pues por primera vez no vio maldad en las palabras de un Kimi que se había agotado sólo de pensar de nuevo en sus dos amigos.

-          Simplemente no dejo que me hundan las cosas.

-          Y por eso te ríes de ellas.-Dani rió.

-          Tú también tienes una forma de ser curiosa frente a los problemas. Yo tengo la mía. A ambos nos va bien.-miró por el retrovisor.- A ella en cambio creo que no le salen bien las cosas.-dio al claxon del coche para alarmarla. Yaiza se agarró a la puerta y miró al frente.- ¿Estás viva?-reía él. Yaiza asentía intimidada.- ¿Vas a querer comprar algo?

-          No.-habló finalmente.

-          Tengo entendido que te gusta el queso, si quieres—

-          No.-sentenció. Kimi miró a un Dani que volvía a reír pese al feo gesto de la chica. Y hasta el finlandés decidió reír levemente por lo absurdo. Finalmente llegaron al supermercado, esta vez sin haber iniciado ninguna nueva conversación ni entre los dos chicos ni de cara a ella. Cuando entraron, la chica fue caminando a espaldas de ambos durante toda la jornada de compras.

-          ¿Cuáles eran tus intenciones cuando decidiste traernos a los dos?-Kimi volvió a dirigirse a Dani. Él se encogió de hombros.

-          Pensaba que tú ibas a estar con ella y que iba a despertar del trance, pero creo que estás tan alejado de Yai como los demás.-asintió.- El otro día, tras la cena y tal… ¿Te dijo algo? Cuando les vimos besándose.-se encogió de hombros.

-          Si te soy sincero no recuerdo nada. Intentó acercarse a decirme algo, pero la ignoré, y ella estaba demasiado ocupada queriendo comerle la boca al otro.-Dani rió otra vez.

-          Creo sinceramente que eres el único que puedes cambiar su estado.

-          Qué fe tienes en tu amiga.

-          Sandra no es capaz. Le afecta demasiado, sin embargo tú eres capaz de fingir que no.

-          ¿Crees que finjo?

-          Mírate.-Dani se giró a Yaiza, que repasaba las estanterías.- Creo que no la hemos visto así nunca y tú sin embargo pasas cuando obviamente te preocupas.

-          Puede preocuparme pero no se merece que me preocupe.-Dani asintió.

-          Entonces sí, he elegido mal a mis acompañantes.

-          Podrías haber traído a Hamilton y al otro, habría sido divertido.-Dani rió.

-          Pero sólo lo habría visto yo, os lo habríais perdido.-asintió el finlandés.- Aunque a lo mejor nos lo estamos perdiendo nosotros.

Kimi volvió a asentir, pero no a hablar en lo que quedaba de compra. Mientras tanto, en la casa las cosas cada vez eran más extrañas. Sandra y Nico se habían quedado hablando en la mesa, ya libre, mientras Lewis se acercaba a intentar sacar alguna palabra a un negado Sebastian. Decidió volver con los otros dos, cansado de forzarle a hablar, y entre los tres se encargaron de planear cómo sería la fiesta.

Sandra decidió encargarse de decorar un poco al menos el jardín, y decidió subir a los dos dormitorios vacíos en busca de alguna sábana para usar como cortina. Se entretuvo demasiado ideando cómo prepararlo, aceptando que eso no era lo suyo y suplicando a Nico y Lewis que ayudasen a opinar por ella.

-          Tampoco creo que haga falta mucha decoración.-dio un brinco al oír la voz de Nico, pero no la de su amigo. Se giró a él de un brinco, tapándose sin ningún sentido con la sábana blanca que cogía.- Luego nadie hace caso a las decoraciones y tal.-ponía caras de asco. Ella asintió, viendo cómo Nico señalaba con la mano su sábana.- ¿Te la vas a llevar?

-          N-no lo sé.-estaba perdida.

-          Es que es mi cuarto, y me gustaría taparme por la noche.-rió, pero ella seguía estática. Como por un escalofrío, soltó la sábana sobre la cama antes de recogerla de nuevo para doblarla.

-          Perdón.

-          No, no, tranquila—

-          Voy a seguir buscando—

-          ¿Va todo bien?-la frenaba antes de salir.

-          P-pues no lo sé.-se alteraba, no quería estar allí.

-          Antes no sabía si saludarte o no. Ni siquiera recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que hablamos.-ella se cruzaba de brazos sin saber qué decir.- Aunque tú tampoco me has saludado, así que supongo que no era muy importante.-pausó.- Tampoco veo el ambiente en esta casa muy dispuesto al bueno rollo.-rió.

-          No es un buen momento, no.-asintieron.

-          Así que Charles y Yai van en serio…-Sandra se encogió de hombros.

-          Creo que nadie sabe nada de eso. Tú has hablado más con él que nosotros con ella, la verdad.

-          No me he atrevido a preguntarle, aunque me ha dicho que ha estado esta semana con ella en Monza.-la chica asintió.- Seb parece un zombie.

-          Y ella cuando no está con Charles también.

-          ¿Y tú cómo estás?-le miró sin decir nada. No sabía si hacía referencia aún a la situación de su amiga o la suya en particular.-Sigues con…-no quiso decir su nombre. Ella tragó saliva.

-          Nunca he estado con él. Y ahora menos, la verdad.

-          ¿Y eso?-se mostraba realmente preocupado, y ella se perdía cada vez más.

-          P-por qué me preguntas esto.-pausó.- No hablamos desde hace siglos, no sé por qué—

-          Creo que cada vez me odiáis más todos, e intento evitarlo.-se sinceró.- Entre unas cosas u otras cada vez puedo dirigirme menos a vosotros, e intento demostraros que lo que hiciese en el pasado o en la pista no tiene por qué influir ahora.-ella bajó la mirada.- Y en tu caso encima me viene dado por ambos bandos, porque que trabajes con Lewis ahora no me facilita las cosas.-rió con lástima.

-          Supongo que pones de tu parte a dificultarlas.

-          ¿Tan importante es lo que él y yo hagamos o dejemos de hacer como para que ni siquiera me saludes en el garaje?-le miró otra vez ausente de palabras.- No me digas que yo tampoco lo hago, porque si no lo hago es porque tú no quieres saber nada de mí. Y yo sólo me pregunto por qué.

-          Es difícil.-se tomó su tiempo para responderle.

-          Por qué. San, cuando nos pasó lo que nos pasó decidimos dejarlo atrás. Tú misma fuiste la que viniste a pedírmelo. Luego se lió cuando te vi con Kimi, y aun así volvimos a intentar pasarlo por alto. Y luego ya no sé qué ha pasado, pero ni siquiera nos podemos saludar. Y eso no es lo que habíamos acordado…

-          Es más difícil de lo que parece.-se notaba la voz cansada, y temía estar emocionándose a causa de una tensión inesperada. No quería siquiera mirarle a la cara.

\-          Pero es que ni nos saludamos, San…

-          Tampoco saludas a Lewis, y sois amigos desde hace siglos.-quiso defenderse como pudo.- Tampoco saludas a Kimi, no hablarle, sino saludarle, y antes le idolatrabas. Tú y yo hemos tenido muchos problemas en lo personal, nosotros al menos tenemos motivos para tener dificultades.

-          Significa entonces que es culpa mía.-se lo preguntaba de buena forma, y Sandra dudaba sin saber qué decirle.

-          N-no lo sé, Nico, yo—

-          Dime una cosa.-la interrumpió.- Si yo ahora, hoy mismo, aquí en esta casa con todos delante, fuese a donde estuvieses y empezase a hablarte como si nada, o mejor, hablarte con cautela, siendo conscientes de que no hemos sido capaces de tener relación, si yo hiciese eso ¿tú aceptarías hablar conmigo de la misma forma?-entreabría la boca sin decir nada.- Sandra, si yo te hubiese saludado cuando he llegado, no sólo tú, sino todos me habrías mirado como a un auténtico loco. En Cancún, en la fiesta de Hülk, nada más verte me dieron ganas de decirte lo guapa que estabas. Y no, no lo digo como un ex, sino como un amigo, quise decíroslo tanto a ti como a Yai, pero sentía que si me dirigía a ti con algo tan básico como deciros lo guapas que estabais iba a joderlo todo.-pausó.- Quise hablarte nada más verte en el garaje, preguntarte que cómo es que trabajabas en Mercedes porque obviamente desde que lo dejamos yo ya no he formado parte de vuestras salidas o cenas, y tuve que preguntar a mi equipo que qué pasaba.-Sandra miraba a un lado, mordiéndose el labio.- No busco culparte de nada, sabes que desde el primer día te doy la razón en todo esto, pero sólo pido que me digas qué puedo hacer y qué no.-pausó.- Quiero ser tu amigo o al menos alguien con quien poder hablar Sandra, no estoy buscando nada más, ni juzgarte, ni que me juzgues.

-          Yo no estoy juzgando nada.-se dignó a hablar en busca de su propia defensa.

-          Estoy seguro de que a lo que fuese que hubiese antes que te impidiese hablarme ahora se le une Lewis.-le miró.- Y no sé, me parece perfecto que seáis amigos, pero lo que quiera que pase es cosa nuestra. Dani me habla como siempre, y es amigo de ambos, y hasta Hülk lo hace. Pero a ti se te une el detalle de que soy tu ex.

-          Tal vez por eso no podemos ser amigos.-ahora él se tomaba su tiempo para hablar.- N-no sé si es por eso o no, Nico, pero tal vez el recordar lo bien que estábamos y ver cómo hemos acabado hace que todo sea más difícil.

-          ¿Lo sería si tú no estuvieses con Kimi?-guardaron silencio otra vez.

-          N-no estoy con él.

-          Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-          A veces me duele pensar que tal vez tenías razón con él. O conmigo.-habló tras otra pausa.- Él y yo no tenemos nada, pero obviamente pasa algo, y pasó desde que tú y yo lo dejamos. Y no puedo evitar pensar que tuviste motivos para hacer lo que hiciste, y cuando te veo se me acelera el corazón porque siento que me debes odiar.-él negó.

-          Me da igual lo que tengas con Kimi, Sandra. Me da igual. Al revés, si le quieres y él te quiere ojalá todo salga adelante.-pausó.- Yo no sé si tenía razón o no, aunque reconozco que es curioso. Me equivoqué en lo que hice, y tal vez tú te equivocaste al no reconocer que algo pasaba, no lo sé. Pero no quiero no poder saludarte simplemente por él.

-          No es por él—

-          Sí lo es. No directamente, pero sí. Porque tú misma lo has dicho, no puedes mirarme sin pensar en ello, y yo sin embargo te miro y sólo quiero poder saludarte. Con él no me pasa, si te soy sincero…-rió, y ella sonrió levemente.- Supongo que no me molesta perder la poca relación que tenía con él, pero sí me molesta perder la que tenía contigo. Y no me refiero a la que piensas.-ella asintió.

-          No tengo problema en que me saludes.-él sonrió también de forma cuidadosa.-Aunque no puedo prometerte que sepa reaccionar.-rió Nico.- Estaría bastante bien que arreglases las cosas con Lewis para facilitarlo.

-          Supongo que eso requiere más tiempo. Tú misma lo has dicho, han sido muchos años.-asintió.- Pero ten por seguro que volverá a ser como siempre.

-          Lo espero, la verdad.-asintieron de nuevo.

-          ¿Trabajarás hasta final de temporada con nosotros?

-          No… En octubre vuelvo a Red Bull. Para Rusia, creo.

-          ¿Yai también?-asintió y él resopló.- Estoy seguro de que Seb cambiaría la fecha a la próxima semana.-rió, haciéndolo ella también un poco más suelta.- Vaya papelón tenemos entre todos.

-          Sí… La verdad es que parece una película de Hollywood.-él rió.

-          Al menos te mueves con buena gente.-le miró.- Dani y Hülk te cuidan mucho, y Lewis. Y estoy seguro de que Kimi también.-bajó la mirada.

-          Creo que es más fácil decir que Seb me cuida más que él. Dudo que quiera cuidarme mucho ahora.

-          ¿Puedo preguntarte qué pasa?-cogió aire, dispuesta a no decirle la historia al completo.

-          Por más que lo intentamos no funciona.-asentía ella a su propia información.- Yo sigo sin querer decírselo a Yai, él en decírselo, y otros tantos problemas a los que se unen nuestros egos.-él rió.

-          Dale tiempo.

-          Eso me dice Seb, sí.

-          Y tiene razón.-se fue a marchar, pero se giró de nuevo a ella.- Y puedes usar la sábana si quieres, no te preocupes.-ella negó con media sonrisa.- Gracias por escucharme.

Dudó en si debía darle las gracias también ella a él por esa conversación, pero se sentía tan nerviosa y cansada de repente que decidió dejarlo estar. Nunca espera hablar con Nico, y cuando menos beneficioso lo encuentra, él siempre decide aparecer para charlar. Ahora sin embargo se sentía un poco más tranquila que de costumbre. No había habido gritos, ni una discusión que empeorase no sólo su hasta entonces nula relación sino la del resto de gente implicada.

Quiso buscarle el lado positivo, centrándose en los consejos que el chico le había intentado dar ya no sólo respecto a su relación, sino a la que mantenía con Kimi. Cuando regresó al jardín vio que ya estaba allí, aunque no le encontró con Sebastian. Estaba en la mesa con Dani, y colocaban las bebidas en la tabla para decidir cuáles iban a la nevera, cuáles no, y qué debían mezclar con qué. Su amigo Nico estaba con ellos, al lado del australiano, al igual que Lewis. Mientras que el alemán se limitaba a escuchar sorprendido por lo que veía, Lewis abusaba de ello para mejorar la relación entre el grupo. Comentaban, y hasta Sandra llegó a ver una leve risa en Kimi a un comentario del inglés. No se quiso acercar, pero estuvo observándoles un rato hasta que la imagen de su amiga volvió a captar su atención.

Estaba con Charles, hablando en un sofá junto a la entrada. Volvía a parecer risueña, sonreía y se dejaba encariñar por el chico de su lado. Se sentía mal por no alegrarse, pero aceptaba que todo formaba parte de una tapadera que Yaiza muchas veces dejaba entreabierta dejándose ver el interior. Echó a andar hacia el lado opuesto, dejándose caer a los pies de un Sebastian que miraba su móvil ajeno al mundo.

-          Seb, sé que estás harto de escucharnos, pero por favor, has de hacer algo con Yai.-resopló sin necesidad de abrir la boca para ello.- Seb—

-          ¿Sabéis lo difícil que es intentar aceptar que está con él si no dejáis de darme guerra?-protestó.

-          ¿Sabes lo difícil que es ver a tu amiga tan mal que no sabes ni siquiera cómo acercarte a ella?-tras unos segundos mirándola, Sebastian regresó la mirada al móvil.- Seb, mírala.-la señalaba aunque él no seguía el rumbo de su mano.- Nadie más que él se cree que de verdad esté tan bien. Estoy segura de que está hecha polvo, y de que si vas y le dices de intentarlo de nuevo, ella—

-          No sigas, es inútil.-alzaron ambos la mirada a un Kimi que se dejaba caer en la hamaca del al lado. Sandra intentó dejar en segundo plano el pensamiento inicial de dudar sobre su intento de conversación con ella para centrarse en lo que lo había causado.- Por más que le insisto no me hace ni caso.

-          ¿No os da eso que pensar? Tal vez que dejéis de joder, por ejemplo.

-          Joder, dices.-Sebastian asintió con rabia, y Kimi se echó a un lado, dejando una vista directa desde donde estaban hasta Yaiza, que se había levantado a la mesa para intentar buscar alguna bebida llamativa para la noche.- Mírala.

-          Déjame en paz.

-          Seb, mírala.

-          No voy a mirarla.

-          ¿Prefieres estar sin mirarla a intentar solucionarlo?-Sandra volvía a hablar y Sebastian se intentaba tapar con el móvil de forma inútil.

-          ¿No os dais cuenta de que me repetís las cosas mil veces y no os hago ni caso? No sé qué manía tenéis con insistir.

-          Tenemos la esperanza de que dejes de ser un imbécil alguna vez.

-          Pues no lo voy a dejar de ser.-se levantó para irse de allí, cansado de escucharles.- Y ni siquiera tengo…-frenó su discurso al ver justo en frente a Yaiza fundirse en un beso con Charles. Era la segunda vez que veía esa imagen, y sin embargo era como si fuese la primera. Sandra y Kimi se miraron sin saber muy bien qué decir, y toda la gente que por allí rondaba miraba a Sebastian esperando su reacción. El chico no se movía, dejando que el dolor le invadiese de lleno. Charles se separaba ahora de la chica, despidiéndose de ella para ir al interior de la casa, dejándola de nuevo perdida entre las botellas. Se mordió el labio girándose a Kimi.- Espero que esta noche me emborraches bien, porque no sé cómo coño voy a aguantar yo aquí si no es estando ebrio.-Sandra sonrió con lástima al verle así, y Kimi asintió aceptando el reto.

Lo intentó durante toda la noche, pero Sebastian apenas pegaba tragos a una o dos copas. Todos los presentes, a excepción obvia de la pareja en cuestión, intentaban animarle de una forma u otra, insistiendo en que esa fiesta tendría como conclusión la reunión de ambos, aunque a él cada vez le costaba más trabajo verla factible. Cada vez que Charles y Yaiza hacían algo, por mísero que fuese, a Sebastian se le paraba el corazón, y tal vez gracias al alcohol que Kimi le daba, hasta le provocaba más asco que lástima.

Ponía los ojos en blanco cada vez que les veía hacer algo, aceptando tristemente que su cuerpo se acostumbraba poco a poco a ver algo que odiaba. Podría evitar fijarse en ellos, pero el interés por aumentar su rabia le llevaba a no perder detalle fuese quien fuese la persona que le acompañaba.

Kimi estuvo toda la noche con él, beneficiándose de una forma u otra de la compañía de todo aquel que iba en busca del ánimo del chico. Sandra fue la que más desistió de intentar hacer sonreír a Sebastian, pues era la que más negativas obtenía por parte del chico, ya acostumbrados entre ellos a sus sermones. Decidió ausentarse con Dani y Lewis en determinado momento, a lo que se les unieron os Nicos dependiendo de si Lewis permanecía por allí o no.

La noche se fue alargando, llegando incluso a dar las tres de la madrugada sin que nadie se diese mucha cuenta de ello. A sorpresa de todos, Dani fue el primero en querer parar con aquello, creando una conversación de matrimonio con Nico que ya tenía acostumbrados a todos. Esa noche había decidido no beber mucho, y con el paso del tiempo veía que el sueño le acechaba en mayor medida, por lo que pese a las quejas, fue el primero en abandonar, siendo ambos Nicos los siguientes. Kimi tampoco reparó mucho tiempo en quedarse por allí, agotado de un Sebastian al que llevaba casi de los pelos al cuarto para intentar al menos hacerle descansar.

La última parte de lo que quedaba de noche ya no la protagonizaba ninguna conversación. Lewis y Sandra permanecían sentados en el sofá junto a la entrada observando a Yaiza y Charles. Ambos estaban de pie junto a la piscina, ella bajo su brazo sin dejar de mirarle con esa cara risueña. Varios bostezos anunciaron que Charles abandonaba el ya muerto evento, y a sorpresa de los otros dos, Yaiza no le acompañaba al interior de la casa en la que estaban. Charles dirigió una mirada simpática a Sandra y Lewis en señal de despedida, a la cual ambos tuvieron dificultades para contestar, y una vez hubo abandonado el jardín, ambos miraron a Yaiza de forma decidida.

Miraba el agua hipnotizada, sintiendo un frío que transmitía sin necesidad de tocarla. Aun asi la sensación la llamaba demasiado, dejándose engatusar por ella. Se sentó en el bordillo y metió los pies, sintiendo el escalofrío que esperaba por cada poro de su cuerpo.

-          ¿Y si hablas con ella?-Lewis le proponía a una Sandra que ni siquiera pestañeaba. Ya no mostraba sorpresa al verla, pero la tristeza que la transmitía la impedía actuar. Negó.- ¿Por qué no?

-          Es inútil… A mí ya no me escucha.-rió con pena.- Ni siquiera escucha a Kimi.

-          No creo que debáis desaprovechar las oportunidades. Nunca sabes cómo va a estar de dispuesta.-volvió a negar.

-          Creo que voy a ir a dormir.-se levantó.- ¿Vienes?

-          Yo quiero intentarlo.-Sandra sintió la necesidad de quedarse, pero se limitó a asentir en señal de buena suerte al inglés. Lewis se tomó su tiempo para llegar a la piscina, sin terminar de sorprender a una Yaiza que ni siquiera le miró cuando se sentó a su lado. Él también había metido las piernas en el agua, cubriéndole sin importarle el vaquero hasta la rodilla. Ese detalle sí llamó la atención de la chica, que soltó un pequeño cúmulo de aire que poco decía.- Me relaja.-informó. Ella asintió.

-          El agua suele hacerlo...

-          ¿A ti también?-asintió otra vez.- Me alegro.-no tenía prisa por hablar con ella, y dejó que el silencio les acompañase un poco más.- ¿Cómo estás?-ella se encogió de hombros al ritmo de la conversación y con la mirada perdida en el agua.

-          Estoy.

-          Yo diría que no muy bien.-volvió a soltar un poco de aire imitando una risa muda.

-          Todos lo dais por hecho, parece ser.

-          Nos das pistas para ello. Aunque he de reconocer que cuando estás con Charles pareces otra, se te da bien eso de fingir.-ella sonrió, asombrada por su sinceridad.- Seb está hecho una—

-          No quiero hablar de él.

-          Tal vez te ayuda, al fin y al cabo te pasas el día pensando en él.-cerró los ojos.- ¿Piensas en Seb también cuando estás con Charles?-sin querer, se acordó de la primera noche que pasó con el francés y cómo la imagen de Sebastian la acechaba continuamente. Y por desgracia para su intento de tranquilidad, también los otros tantos momentos así que pasó con Charles esa semana y que también tuvieron a Sebastian como protagonista de sus pensamientos. Se mordió el labio, odiando su debilidad tan fácil de sonsacar.

-          Él ha provocado esto.-insistía. Lewis rió con pena.

-          Estas cosas pasan en las parejas, Yai, ya te lo hemos dicho. Es cuestión de hablarlas.-negaba.- ¿Crees que es mejor lo que estás haciendo?-pausó esperando una respuesta que ella no le daba.- Venga, dime… ¿Crees que estar con Charles ahora os ayudará? ¿Te ayuda en algo?

-          Sólo quiero olvidarme de Seb.-su voz estaba rota, lamentándose por ello y por lo fácil que caía al llanto. Él no dejaba de mirarla.- Quiero olvidarme de lo gilipollas que ha sido, y del daño que me ha hecho.

-          ¿Tanto daño te ha hecho? ¿En serio?-se sorprendía.- Sólo te ha pedido daros un tiempo, no te ha dicho que no te quiera o que te vaya a dejar. De hecho está deseando de estar contigo de nuevo. Creo sinceramente que le haces tú más daño—

-          Lewis, por favor…-le suplicaba silencio entre sollozos. Él aceptó.

-          No sólo Seb está preocupado por esto, Yai. Todos lo estamos.-pausó.- Ya no sólo te diré que no sirve de nada que intentes fingir, porque obviamente todos sabemos cómo estás, pero déjame decirte que no es sólo a él a quien estás haciendo daño, sino a todos.

-          Estoy segurísima de que Nico y Dani sufren mucho por esto.-ironizó con llanto. Él asintió.

-          A Sandra la estás destrozando cada día un poco más, y destrozarla a ella supone destrozarnos a todos. Más allá de lo que ya nos preocupas tú de antemano.-ella asintió con ironía, y él no dejó de mirarla durante su silencio.- Por qué has querido venir.-negó.

-          No lo sé.-estaba llena de dudas. Desde que le dijo a Sandra que acudiría a Ibiza no había encontrado el motivo real de su aceptación.

-          No quieres ver a Seb, pero decides encerrarte en una casa con él, y con Charles.-ella se mordía el labio.- Sabemos que haces esto para hacerle rabiar, Yai. Que crees que merece verte con otro para escarmentar, pero se te está yendo de las manos, y no hay más que verte para darse cuenta.-la chica lloraba, con la cabeza gacha hacia abajo.- Te estás haciendo más daño a ti que a él, porque él nos tiene a todos a cada rato, y tú sin embargo no paras de echarnos de tu lado.-pausó brevemente.- Y sabes también como yo que a Charles no le puede dar más igual cómo te sientas, porque él al fin y al cabo lo que quiere lo tiene. Pero tú a quien quieres es a Seb, y así no paras de perderle.-aceptó que debía parar de hablar cuando la chica se dejó caer a su lado buscando finalmente un consuelo. Él pasó su brazo por su hombro, dejándola llorar pese a que quería seguir con su riña. La acompañó en su desahogo durante unos largos minutos, aceptando que pese a las broncas que pudiese merecer, un apoyo nunca estaría de más, sobre todo en alguien que se mostraba tan perdido como ella.


	151. En soledad

No le dio las gracias a Lewis pese a acompañarla hasta su dormitorio. No por falta de ganas, sino por puro impedimento de su cuerpo. Se quedó dormida nada más echarse a la cama, abrazada a la almohada y soltando contra ella todo mal que su cuerpo quisiese expulsar. Se despertó de un sobresalto, ignorando el motivo del mismo, pero no reparó en pasar mucho tiempo por el cuarto por miedo a quedarse de nuevo dormida.

Se puso unos shorts oscuros y una camiseta blanca atada al cuello. Miró su calzado dudando en cuál sería más cómodo, aceptando la ausencia de ello como resultado más acorde a sus necesidades. Salió del cuarto descalzada y entre bostezos, dejando que el frío de la duda la llenase nada más cerrar a su espalda. Miraba a la puerta de su lado, la cual permanecía cerrada sin saberse si guardando algo o no. No quería averiguarlo, sintiendo que estando allí o no, Sebastian la acompañaba al menos en sus remordimientos diarios.

Bajó al jardín, dejando que el sol la cegase nada más poner un pie en el césped. Jenson ya había llegado, con retraso, y sin saber el tiempo que llevaba allí se mostraba cansado de dar explicaciones a todos por su ausencia. Pero como siempre, lo hacía entre risas.

Nadie parecía serio aquella mañana. Sandra y Dani seguían regañando al inglés mientras que Lewis y los Nicos insistían en sus argumentos sobre el deber de no llegar tarde a una fiesta. Hasta Kimi y Sebastian permanecían por la zona escuchando, dejando a un lado sus intentos del día anterior por ausentarse del mundo.

Se sentía desplazada pese a no haber estado allí en toda la mañana, y era un sentimiento que la llevaba a culparse a sí misma. Recordaba las palabras de Lewis, una tras otra saliendo de su boca, y su inutilidad para negarlas por ausencia de motivos. Algo la decía que debía acercarse al grupo. Saludar a Jenson, mostrar una sonrisa de una vez y dejarse llevar por lo que hablasen aquellos con los que hasta hace unos días pasaba las horas. Se mordía el labio otra vez, como tantas otras veces, insultándose en silencio por su fragilidad hacia sus propias decisiones.

-          ¡Hombre, viniste!-se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Charles a su espalda, dirigiéndose a un Jenson que le miraba atónito aunque sin borrar la sonrisa. Yaiza ni siquiera se giró, tampoco podía hacerlo cuando el chico la abrazaba por la espalda dándola un beso en la mejilla.- Buenos días.-ella sonrió, con timidez. El resto del grupo fingió el mismo gesto con más o menos asco dependiendo del rostro que lo producía. Sebastian se limitaba a bajar la mirada.

-          Hola.-usó un tono más tierno que el del chico.

-          ¿Has dormido bien?-asintió sin mucho convencimiento, pero a él le fue suficiente. Echó a andar tras separarse de ella, llegando a la mesa en donde había una amplia selección de bollería industrial.

Tras coger unos cuantos croissants, Charles se acercó al recién llegado como ya haría el día anterior con Nico para hablar como si nada. Jenson, acostumbrado a ofrecer una gran amabilidad de forma incontrolada, se dejó llevar por su conversación pese a un gesto que pedía auxilio. El grupo que se había formado con su llegada se fue disolviendo a causa del nuevo intruso. Sebastian fue el primero en desaparecer de allí, pasando por una puerta que Yaiza había desalojado para ir hacia también algo que desayunar.

No habían reparado en la hora que sería, sólo en lo que su estómago le pedía en ese instante. Echó de menos la compañía de Charles durante ese rato que se le hizo eterno. Le miraba hablar con Jenson y se preguntaba por qué no iba con ellos, pero fue incapaz de moverse de donde estaba, y allí se quedó durante un buen rato.

No tenían plan para esa mañana, y en realidad nadie ofrecía una alternativa al azar del momento. La comida tuvo que hacerse de forma salteada, pues debido a la fiesta del día anterior y la llegada de Jenson, muchos o tenían mucha hambre o no tenían de ningún tipo.  Los más madrugadores, Dani y Nico, decidieron comer un poco en la cocina acompañados por una Sandra que les regañaba por haber tenido que cocinar para ellos.

-          No soy vuestra madre.

-          Por suerte.-puntualizaba el alemán.

-          ¿Está rica la pasta, Hülk? ¿Necesitas un poco de ácido o algo?-Dani reía y Nico sacaba la lengua.

-          ¿A qué hora te fuiste anoche?-el australiano tomaba la palabra tras engullir. Ella negó.

-          No lo sé, me fui a las tantas, sólo se quedaron Lewis y Yai así que no sé qué hora sería.-ambos se miraron sorprendidos.

-          ¿Pasó algo?

-          Lewis habló con ella…-esperaban.- Dice que se derrumbó fácilmente, así que en fin, está tan mal como imaginábamos.

-          Pues ahora estaba ahí tan tranquila en la mesa.

-          Y tan sola.-destacó ella a Dani.- Lo que más me jode de todo es que hasta Charles parece no preocuparse, no sólo ella.

-          Todos sabemos por qué está con ella.-Nico apenas solía hablar cuando a Yaiza se trataba, pero se había acostumbrado al ver que era el tema del mes.- Charles busca follar, y no hay más. Ella se lo da, así que no necesita estar preocupándose de otra cosa.-siguió comiendo un poco, y al ver que nadie decía nada les miró para comprobar que, en especial Sandra, se mostraba molesta.- No quería ser tan brusco, perdón.-ella negó.

-          Dices la verdad, pero eso no quita que me moleste. Podría tener un poco más de tacto con ella…

-          No, si tacto tendrá, pero no al que haces referencia.-protestó con una mueca a su comentario, haciéndole saber que ese sí había sido brusco.- Sea como sea, ya podéis acostumbraros.

-          Espero no tener que hacerlo, y que se de cuenta de una jodida vez de que hace el idiota.-pausó para dar una patada al que tenía en frente, que la miraba con espaguetis colgando por la boca.- ¿Tú no dices nada?-tragó como pudo.

-          Es que cuando hablo me juzgas.

-          ¿Yo? ¿Por?

-          Porque siempre voy contra tuya.-se sorprendió, asustada por la respuesta que le pudiese dar.- Creo que Yai se merece lo que la está pasando. Ya sabes, que Charles la use de polvo y ya.

-          Hombre, soy la primera cabreada con ella, pero no creo que—

-          Yai hace esto por joder a Seb, Seb está hecho mierda, y ella por idiota también. Charles nunca la ha prometido ser un novio o algo así, como dice Hülk él va a lo que va, así que la tonta es ella por—

-          Vale, vale, deja de insultarla.-Dani rió.- Lo siento, pero aquí sólo la insulto yo ¿Vale?

-          ¿Y qué me dices de Kimi?-volvió a llevarse pasta a la boca. Sandra se encogió de hombros.

-          Kimi creo que está tan cabreado con ella que le ciega el propio cabreo.-Dani frunció el ceño masticando.- Está tan cabreado con Yai que ni siquiera quiere hablarlo con ella, y sinceramente creo que eso no nos ayuda.

-          Tal vez la ayuda a ella.

-          ¿Tú crees? Porque Kimi es como su hermano, y—

-          Precisamente.-añadió Nico.- Tú la has insistido, ayer Lewis… Pero Kimi pasa. Tal vez el que Kimi pase de ella la hace recapacitar.

-          Creo que está tan cegada que no se da ni cuenta de eso.

-          Él está preocupado.-Dani puntualizó ahora, enrollando de nuevo espaguetis en su tenedor. Sandra le miraba expectante.

-          ¿Te lo ha dicho él?-la información la era irrelevante, pues ya la sabía. Que Dani asintiese hizo que juntase los labios con fuerza, alarmada.- Ahora te hablas con él o…

-          Ahora se le lleva de compras al súper.-Nico chinchó, haciendo reír a Dani.

-          Me lo dijo ayer, sí. Estuvimos hablando y me vino a decir lo que comentáis, que está tan cabreado que no cree que merezca su atención.-Nico asentía, pero ella le seguía mirando.

-          De qué más hablasteis.-Dani se sonreía recogiendo más espaguetis.- Daniel. Contesta.

-          Pues de ti, mujer, de ti.-Nico se reía con la boca llena.

-          ¿Se puede saber a qué se debió el llevártele a comprar, joder?-Dani y Nico se miraron alarmados. Chocaron la mano.

-          ¡Te dije que no te lo preguntaría hasta hoy!-se reían mientras Nico comentaba.

-          ¿Qué?-ella no entendía nada.

-          Nos sorprendió que ayer no intentases pararle los pies, y que cuando llegasen no le interrogases. Más que nada porque iban con Yai, y si Kimi explotaba se podía liar mucho.-Sandra frunció el ceño hasta que decidió desorbitar los ojos llevándose la mano a la boca.- En serio que no te diste cuenta de eso.-Nico no daba crédito, pero ella negaba, mirando a Dani.

-          No pasó nada, Yai pasó de nosotros todo el rato. Y Kimi no intentó matarme, eso también fue de ayuda.

-          B-bueno, pero qué te dijo. –él se sonrió.

-          Eso es cosa nuestra.

-          ¡Oh, venga ya, joder!-ambos reían.- ¡Dímelo!

-          No. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en preguntarme, por cierto? –la mandó callar antes siquiera de hablar.- Contesta.

-          Pues porque si volvisteis vivos los tres me imaginé que no había pasado nada.

-          ¿Qué tal la espera? ¿Sufriste mucho?-fue a responder con un no rotundo, pero recordó el motivo y se quedó estática. Ambos se miraban esperando, y Dani la devolvió la patada de antes.- Ey.

-          Hablé con Nico.-quiso ser rápida. Ambos volvieron a mirarse.

-          Ya era raro que se acercase tanto a nosotros anoche, sí.

-          P-pues eso… Me dijo que quería poder saludarme y todas esas cosas, como resumen.

-          ¿No nos vas a contar toda la historia?

-          Pues no.-negó a Nico.- Vosotros os calláis las cosas, yo también.

-          Eh, que yo no me he callado nada joder.-protestaba el alemán.

-          Te jodes.

En el fondo se vio beneficiada de no tener que recordar su conversación con Nico otra vez. Un día después la veía mejor que en el momento, al menos no de forma tan negativa como la recordaba. Tras analizar la noche, en la que como decía Dani Nico se había acercado demasiadas veces a su grupito, había comprobado que tampoco era tan difícil simplemente aceptar su presencia. Tenía claro que no tenía intenciones en ser amiga suya, no al menos en ese instante en el que lo único que le preocupaba era la extraña relación que mantenía con Kimi. Sin embargo se dejaba llevar por el leve positivismo que le transmitía el recuerdo de una noche sin problemas.

Una vez todos hubieron comido, siendo Jenson el único que se negaba a tomar bocado tras haberse servido suficiente en el avión, decidieron tomar las tumbonas de cara a disfrutar de una tarde de piscina. Como ya había anunciado Dani y como todos pudieron comprobar a su llegada, aquella piscina les permitía no sólo disfrutarla a todos a la vez, sino el hacerlo sin necesidad de cruzarse entre ellos. Todos aceptaron el cambio de ropa por el bañador a mitad de la tarde, cuando el sol más les molestaba, para celebrar la ansiada carrera de motos hinchables que Dani tanto proponía.

Evitando en todo momento una carrera entre los dos pilotos de Mercedes, la primera parte de las pruebas estuvieron destinadas a intentar mantenerse en lo alto de las colchonetas. Kimi y Sebastian estaban de meros espectadores, pero el finlandés no lo dudaba a la hora de lanzar unas cuantas críticas e insultos a los más torpes, consiguiendo a su sorpresa sacar alguna risa al embajonado Sebastian.

 Como era de esperar, sólo Charles y Yaiza se mantuvieron a un nivel medianamente alejado del ambiente. Aunque habían aceptado la idea de la ropa de baño, Yaiza se mantenía bajo una camiseta amplia sin mostrar muchas intenciones de meterse al agua. Charles sin embargo no sólo quería, sino que se ofreció a participar en las carreras de motos haciendo que muchos se peleasen por ver quien se encargaría de enfrentarse a él y poder tirarle al fondo del agua. Todos vieron con buenos ojos, en especial Sebastian, que Lewis no sólo le ganase la carrera, sino que le tirase numerosas veces de la moto. El francés disfrutaba, dándole igual tanto una cosa como la otra, volviendo a sentarse con Yaiza cuando en el agua se disputaba la final entre los dos Nicos, que la ganaría el de Force India a sorpresa de todos.

-          ¡Hostias Hülkie que por fin has ganado una carrera!-todos los pilotos presentes, a excepción de obviamente Charles, reían la gracia a Dani al recordar que en efecto, todos habían ganado alguna vez un gran premio menos el ganador de esa carrera. Nico, desde la moto en el agua, reía con ironía mirando con odio a su amigo.

-          Para algo en lo que es bueno, no le deprimas, joder.-Lewis provocaba, y Nico decidía coger la moto que su tocayo había dejado para tirársela a la cabeza, haciéndole reír aún más.

Pese a que Dani insistió en echar otra tanda de carreras, el cansancio que tenían de intentar siquiera dar un largo con esas motos les hizo pedirle un rato de descanso. Aceptándolo, decidió ayudarse de Jenson para poner en marcha la sauna del final del jardín, la cual pese a sus intentos no eran capaces de manejar. Una hora más tarde daban la buena nueva sobre su uso, y Kimi se alzaba en la hamaca exigiendo ser el primero sin necesidad de tener permiso. Su hueco lo ocupó el propio Dani y un Lewis que también se sentaba a su lado para acompañar a Sebastian, que negaba ante la actitud de su amigo buscando algo de lo que reírse.

-          ¿Por qué no te has echado unas carreras? Seguro que a ti se te da bien.

-          A mí me sacas de un coche y soy un desastre.-negó a Lewis con media sonrisa.

-          ¿Nos has visto a los demás? ¿Has visto a este?-señalaba a Dani.- Ha sido el primer eliminado joder. Seguro que le das mil vueltas.-vio con buenos ojos que le comparase con el australiano, sintiéndose un poco mejor con ello pese a que seguramente Lewis desconocía lo que necesitaba superarle en algo ese año. Dani y Lewis se picaban entre ellos y Sebastian reía, viéndoles como niños, pero a la espalda de ambos Charles conseguía convencer a Yaiza para darse un chapuzón. Ella se levantó, quitándose la camiseta y quedando en un traje de baño blanco que el recordaba haber visto ya. La imagen de la chica de pie le trasportó a Mallorca, y a aquella noche en la piscina de un hotel en la que tanto le costó a Sandra tirar de su amiga al agua por no querer ella separarse de él. Se mordió el labio, con una rabia que también venía provocada por el abrazo que Charles la daba y el beso que lo continuaba. Lewis se giró, aceptando que Sebastian ya no les escuchaba, y decidió chasquear los dedos en su cara.- No mires, concéntrate.-le bajaba la cara para mirarle a él. Dani rió tras girarse también.

-          Le dices que te mire a ti teniendo a Yai en bañador y no sé, Lewis…-rieron, y hasta Sebastian lo intentó, pero optó por levantarse.

-          Creo que voy a la sauna también…-decidieron dejarle, pensando que al menos alejado de aquella escena estaría mejor. Abrió la puerta de la sauna y se dejó caer al lado de Kimi sin cuidado. El finlandés, que buscaba calma, le miraba de reojo con cara de odio.

-          Qué pasa ahora…

-          Yai.-resumió. Su amigo bufó.

-          No me des guerra, anda…

-          No había abierto la boca, has sido tú, así que—

-          Vale, vale…-le agitó la mano delante de la cara para callarle y Sebastian decidió aceptar el silencio propuesto.

No era una sauna muy grande pese a las apariencias, y estirando las piernas, Kimi llegaba hasta el asiento de enfrente para acomodarse, algo que imitaría Sebastian minutos después. La calma que invadió a Kimi parecía no querer pasearse por el cuerpo de Sebastian, que se mantenía con los ojos abiertos y la cabeza llena de recuerdos que le torturaban una y otra vez.

Pasaban los minutos y no era capaz de dejar de pensar en ella, y aunque el calor de la sauna era algo con lo que contaba, que le diese el sol de lleno a través de la puerta le molestaba. La misma estaba compuesta por dos cristaleras, sólo separadas por una barra de madera en medio que dividía en dos la entrada. A través de los cristales veía la piscina, comprobando que Dani había conseguido tirar de alguno para echar otras cuantas carreras. Buscaba distraerse con eso, algo que le despistase, pero ella parecía querer buscarle. Justo en frente, en la entrada a la piscina, la chica se daba una ducha rápida para ambientar su cuerpo al futuro chapuzón. Él la observaba, entre el cansancio por el calor de aquel sitio y el recuerdo de echarla de menos. Yaiza dejaba que el agua fría llegase a todo su cuerpo, disfrutándola, y disfrutando incluso más que Charles fuese con ella a mojarse. Reía a algún comentario que le hacía, y aceptaba su abrazo y su beso sin problemas.

Sebastian estaba tan centrado en observarla a ella que se olvidaba de quién la acompañaba. Se recordaba a sí mismo con ella, no bajo una ducha pero en otras tantas ocasiones. Recordaba sus labios y lo que le gustaba besarlos, al igual que el sentir que la chica paraba de devorar los suyos para reír a algo. Echaba de menos cuando Yaiza recorría su pelo con sus manos, tirando de esos rizos que tantas veces se había dejado por ella. Pensaba en cómo acababan la mayoría de casos en los que ambos se besaban, añorando el calor de su cuerpo y las sensaciones que le provocaba el estar con ella.

No quería dejar de mirarla pese al dolor del recuerdo, pues el simplemente viajar al pasado le hacía sentir que la tenía cerca, que era a él a quien besaba, en esa misma sauna. Que estaba con él y no con quien en realidad pasaba el rato.

-          Joder, colega…-desconectó de forma involuntaria de su foco para mirar a su lado. Kimi le había dado un manotazo en el hombro, molesto.- Ahora pasas de llorar a empalmarte por ella, eres increíble.-Sebastian bajó la mirada para descubrir que su amigo estaba e lo cierto, llevando las manos para ocultarlo y lamentándose por su propio sentir.

-          Perdón.-Kimi rió.

-          Si yo mientras no te la casques aquí mismo no—

-          Kimi, joder.-protestó, ahora siendo él el que daba un golpe al de al lado. Su excitación claramente había desaparecido nada más dejar de pensar en ella.

-          Ni joder ni hostias.

-          Ha sido sin querer ¿Vale? Como si a ti no te pasase.-Kimi le miró de reojo queriendo reír.

-          En el fondo me alegro.-ahora lo hizo Sebastian.- Prefiero que te empalmes por ella a que llores.-ambos centraron su vista al frente.- Aunque molaría más que te provocase el empalme queriendo y no—

-          Sí, Kimi, sí, calla.-el finlandés rió, y él aprovechó para mirar de nuevo por la cristalera. Yaiza y Charles seguían fuera del agua, y ahora para su desgracia sí era consciente de quién estaba con ella. Y no era él. Ya no le acompañaban más recuerdos que el segundo vivido sin ella, y se lamentaba tanto que prefirió imitar a su amigo y cerrar los ojos en busca de otro pensamiento. Y allí se quedó hasta que el sofoco le hizo salir.

Se moría de ganas de subirse a una de esas motos y retar a cualquiera con tal de no tener que verla de nuevo. Ya había salido del agua, al igual que Charles, pero se negaba a asumir que estaba allí con tal de no torturarse más en lo que quedaba de tarde. Aun así no quiso tomar parte de las carreras, sólo por sentir que haría el ridículo y eso era algo que en ese momento no veía necesario en su vida, pese a que formase parte obligada de esas carreras.

Cuando esta hubo acabado, con Jenson como nuevo ganador, todos aceptaron cenar algo para calmar el hambre que les había dado el ejercicio de la tarde. Dani había llenado la mesa de comida a su parecer típica de España, y Sandra se entretuvo en negarle más de una vez que comprar cosas ya hechas en el supermercado como tortillas de patatas no iba a dar una buena imagen de su gastronomía. Entre chillido y chillido y entre risa y risa, todos consiguieron cenar más o menos bien, aceptando el punto de vista de Sandra como bueno.

Todos fueron poco a poco recogiendo la mesa, con tal de acabar cuanto antes con el desorden de la cena. No supo si era cosa del destino o de unas ganas repentinas por intentarlo de nuevo, pero Sebastian vaciaba su plato en un cubo de basura justo cuando Yaiza entraba a la cocina a dejar las botellas de refresco.

-          Y-yai.-llamó su atención, sorprendiéndola tanto como se sorprendía a sí mismo. La miraba y ella le devolvía el gesto, sin saber qué decir ante lo inesperado.- Quiero hablar contigo…-ella miró a su espalda, sin saber si venía acompañada o no, descubriéndose sola frente a él. Señaló a su espalda sin motivo.

-          T-tengo que volver a—

-          Sólo un minuto, por favor.-suplico, y ella aceptó a disgusto.- ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó al fin. Yaiza le miró sorprendida.

-          M-me has parado para preguntarme cómo estoy o—

-          No.-confesó, nervioso.- Pero no sabía por dónde empezar.-Yaiza se impacientaba por acabar esa conversación. Se cruzó de brazos.- En realidad no sé por qué te he parado, pero necesitaba hablar contigo.-no se esperaba esa reacción de la chica, y el verla darse la vuelta para irse de la cocina no le animó nada. Salió detrás de ella.- Yai, por favor—

-          Qué quieres.-reprochó. Él frenó en seco.

-          Sólo hablar contigo.

-          De qué.

-          De nosotros.

-          Seb, no hay nada de qué hablar, deja de—

-          Yo creo que sí.-insistía. Yaiza resopló dándose la vuelta para marchar de nuevo, y él la volvió a seguir.- ¿Tan pocas ganas tienes de intentar arreglarlo?

-          ¡¿En serio, Seb?!-no controlaba su descontento.- ¡¿De verdad piensas que vamos a arreglarlo justo ahora y aquí?!

-          No sé en qué puede influir el lugar o el momento para intentarlo.

-          En que no es el momento.-resumió, mirándole con rabia. Y él empezó a sentirla también.

-          ¿Ahora tengo que pedir cita para poder hablar contigo?-ella rió molesta.- ¿Es por él? ¿Ahora no puedo hablar con mi novia porque ella está con otro?

-          ¿Ahora soy tu novia?- Sebastian juntó los labios para darse un tiempo antes de responder. Estaba completamente perdido ante lo que oía.

-          Creía que eso había quedado claro el otro día. No sé por qué sigues actuando como si—

-          Porque esto es de idiotas.

-          Lo que es de idiotas es que estando juntos tú estés con otro.-Sintió unas ganas horribles de llorar, haciendo un amago que frenó negándose a ello. Se cruzó de brazos ante él, negándose a aceptar nada que pudiese decirle.- Yo quiero arreglar esto, pero cada vez me cuesta más creer que lo quieras arreglar tú.-ella asintió.

-          Vas a tener que hacer mucho para arreglarlo.-Tardó en asentir, irónico, sin dar crédito a cómo había acabado su gesto de improvisación. Volvía a juntar sus labios negándose a decir nada, dejando marchar esta vez a la chica hacia el jardín, a donde acudía en busca de Charles con tal de intentar de nuevo olvidar lo que acababa de pasar.

Se lanzó al francés, que la esperaba, y arrolló sus labios para no darle más vueltas. Como de costumbre, sus intentos por olvidar no daban frutos y aguantaba las lágrimas a cada segundo que pasaba abrazada a un chico que se bastaba con el gesto sin necesidad de más.

Sebastian había decidido huir de nuevo hacia su dormitorio, al cual llegaba dando un portazo y tirando lo que encontraba hacia el lado opuesto. Se dejó caer en la cama, apoyado en el respaldo, y se pasó los largos minutos posteriores intentando no llorar. Tenía las piernas encogidas, dobladas por las rodillas, y apretaba sus propias manos apoyándolas sobre las mismas con tal de hacer algo que le tranquilizase.

Pasaba el tiempo y no conseguía dejar de asombrarse de lo que había escuchado. Su ira aumentaba cada vez que recordaba a la chica retándole a intentar arreglarlo, pidiéndole mucho más de lo que él entendía que hacía.

Oyó una puerta, sonando demasiado fuerte como para hacerle pensar que era la suya, pero su dormitorio seguía cerrado. Segundos después no le costó entender que el cuarto que ahora tenía huéspedes era el de su espalda, que a desgracia de su intento por olvidar era el de la chica que provocaba su calvario. Para más desgracia, lo último que hacía era compartir su dolor, al menos de forma externa. La oía hacer de todo menos llorar, y también al chico que la acompañaba. Se mordía el labio, calmando sus ansias de aporrear esa pared y echarla abajo con tal de pedirla que dejase de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Era plenamente consciente de que Yaiza sabía que él estaba allí, y no podía sentir más dolor del que sentía al no entender su actitud.

A medida que la chica aumentaba sus gemidos al otro lado, a él le costaba más aguantar sus ganas de derrumbarse. Sin embargo por su cuerpo corría más ira que cualquier otro sentimiento, y negaba a sus propios pensamientos que le pedían plantarse en aquel cuarto ya no destrozando la pared, sino abriendo la puerta y recriminándola cara a cara el daño que le provocaba.

Volvió a oír una puerta, pese a que los sonidos a su espalda seguían decorando su ambiente, y no desvió la mirada de la nada en la que estaba perdida ni cuando Kimi se plantó delante suya.

-          Sal de aquí.-él negó, rotundo.- Seb, haz el favor.-se acercó a él para intentar levantarle, pero él seguía apoyado en el respaldo con sus rodillas dobladas y sus manos apoyadas dando golpes entre ellas.- Deja de ser tan gilipollas, joder ¿No ves que lo hace por putearte? Sal de—

-          Kimi, no.-estaba furioso.

-          ¿Vas a dejar que se salga con la suya? ¿Tanto te pone oírla follar con otro?

-          Vete.

-          No sólo provocas tú esto que luego lo disfrutas, eres un jodido masoca y—

-          ¡¡Fuera!!-se alzó sobre la propia cama, gritándole sin miedo, y Kimi dio un paso atrás pese a no inmutarse en demasía.- ¡Es mi puto problema! ¿¡Me oyes?! –Kimi le miraba.- Sal de mi cuarto.-le exigía, pero no se movía, y Sebastian decidió dar un puñetazo lateral lleno de furia hacia la pared de su espalda.- ¡Sal de mi cuarto!-exigió de nuevo, y aunque Kimi accedió a dejarle solo, los ruidos del otro cuarto sólo cesaron en el momento de su golpe. Acompañándole durante el resto de la noche en numerosas ocasiones.

No durmió, y eso fue motivo suficiente para quedarse en el cuarto durante toda la mañana del sábado. Le daba igual lo que pasaba fuera de esas cuatro paredes, no quería verla, ni saber nada de ella durante todo el día, no al menos mientras su ira fuese mayor que su tristeza.

Yaiza sin embargo paseaba por el jardín con Charles más viva que nunca, al menos de cara a los demás. Se abrazaba al chico siempre que podía, besándole con pasión a cada descanso con tal de refugiarse en él. No se separó de él ni en la comida, y mucho menos durante la tarde o la cena. El resto de la casa no sabía cómo actuar, aceptando que tras la noche del viernes algo había pasado. No vieron a Sebastian por entonces, y llegadas las horas de la noche del sábado le seguían sin ver, y la chica sin embargo no se había separado del francés ni para respirar. Buscaban la forma de preguntarle a Kimi, pero el chico estaba sentado en el sofá junto a la entrada del jardín mirando a la chica de forma descarada después de tampoco haber aparecido de cara a nadie hasta la cena. Y ni siquiera la llegada de Sebastian lleno de rabia consiguió darles una explicación. El chico pasó de largo por todos, sin avisar de su salida de la casa, aunque la ausencia de equipaje y las horas les animaba a pensar a que volvería. Kimi le siguió con la mirada, pero volvió de nuevo a ella con más ira que nunca, comprobando que era ajena a todo.  Y sólo se levantó cuando ella entró a la casa rumbo a su dormitorio. Paró la puerta antes de que ella pudiese cerrarla, dándose el gusto de provocar él el portazo.

-          ¿Qué haces?

-          ¿Qué coño haces tú?-Yaiza puso los ojos en blanco nada más oírle y ver sus intenciones. Siguió con las suyas de ir a por algo al armario, pero Kimi volvió a cerrar esa vez esa puerta con la misma intensidad.

-          ¿Se puede saber qué—

-          ¿Estás orgullosa? De lo que estás haciendo.

-          ¿Te importa?-señalaba al armario, el cual quería abrir, pero él no retiraba la mano de la puerta.

-          Contesta.

-          Quiero coger mi—

-          Haz el puto favor –dio un golpe a la puerta con el lateral de su puño, y comenzó a alzar la voz pese a usar susurros, intimidándola- de dejar de actuar así, al menos conmigo.-Yaiza dio un paso atrás, alarmada.- A qué coño estás jugando.

-          D-dejame.-le pedía, mirando de nuevo al armario.

-          No sólo te dedicas a putearle estando con el jodido francés sino que luego disfrutas follándotele con él al lado.

-          Lo que yo haga es cosa mía y—

-          ¿Cuántos orgasmos has tenido sabiendo que él se moría al lado? ¿Eh?

-          C-creo que te estás pasando porque—

-          No tengas la poca vergüenza de decirme que me estoy pasando. Porque no tienes ningún tipo de derecho a recriminarme nada, ni a mí ni a nadie, y mucho menos a él.

-          Ahora le das la razón—

-          A quien no se la voy a dar es a ti, porque no te mereces ni siquiera que esté aquí mirándote a la cara.-Sentía que se ahogaba escuchándole.- No sabes lo que me arrepiento de haberte defendido, todas y cada una de las veces que lo he hecho enfrentándome a él, porque es ahora cuando me doy cuenta de cómo eres, y es que no te mereces nada.-tragó saliva ella.- A Sandra la estás volviendo loca, algo que da la casualidad que no has dejado de hacer desde que llegaste a este circo, y como consecuencia de tus putas chiquilladas nos estás volviendo locos a todos. Y a él le estás jodiendo la vida. Una vez tras otra. Le has hecho tener dudas de cosas que nunca ha tenido, has conseguido que se enfurezca tanto que hasta da miedo, y le has dejado tan hecho mierda que no es capaz ni de comer ni de dormir con normalidad—

-          É-el también ha—

-          Deja, de, culparle.-dio un golpe en el armario con cada pausa, alterándola aún más y provocando finalmente la estampida de su llanto.- No te mereces que sufra por ti ni un puto segundo, ni que se coma la cabeza por intentar volver contigo. Por no merecer no te mereces ni que al que te follas te mire a la cara, aunque hasta en eso te lo has buscado acorde a ti.-estaba tan nerviosa que se estaba volviendo loca, lloraba de forma descontrolada, pero sentía la necesidad de gritar con tal de buscar una calma frente a Kimi, al que nunca había visto tan enfurecido.- ¿Tanto disfrutas haciéndole esto? ¿Tanto te la pela joderle por enésima vez?

-          P-para de d-decirme eso.

-          ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿Bajar de nuevo y volvértele a tirar cuando venga Seb?

-          K-kimi, para de—

-          Estás demostrando lo mucho que le quieres, sin duda alguna—

-          ¡¡Claro que le quiero!!-alzó su voz lo suficiente como para asegurarse de que cada parte de su cuerpo se destensaba levemente. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza buscando en ello un apoyo para no marearse, aunque acabó sentándose en el lateral de la cama, llorando sin cesar.- C-claro que le quiero...-dijo al rato entre sollozos. Kimi la miraba de forma pasiva, dejándola sufrir.

-          Quién piensas que te va a creer después de esto.-Yaiza negaba, no quería escucharle más.- Quién crees que va a soportar tus putos lamentos después de lo que estás haciendo.-seguía negando sin querer mirarle.- ¿No me vas a mirar? ¿No decías el otro día que querías al Kimi que te echaba broncas? ¿Por qué no das la puta cara ahora?

-          D-déjame…-suplicaba. Él se acercó a ella de brazos cruzados, agachándose levemente hacia ella.

-          ¿Quieres que te deje sola?-susurraba. Ella asentía, tapándose aún con unas manos temblorosas como si se negase a oír unas voces que la torturaban.- Ya estás sola Yai, y tú misma te lo has buscado. No te olvides de eso.

Se fue con el mismo portazo con el que entró, sin preocuparle lo más mínimo el estado en el que dejaba al dueña de ese cuarto. Llegó al jardín y no dio con nadie, y lo último que quería era quedarse en silencio. Necesitaba distraerse, aunque fuese con las bromas de gente que no le hacían demasiada gracia en ese instante. Entró de nuevo a la casa, buscando voces que le guiasen.

-          Ey, ey.-se giró sobresaltado al oír la voz de Sandra, que salía de un cuarto.- ¿Qué ha pasado?-él negó.

-          Nada.

-          Cómo que nada. Kimi—

-          Nada.-insistió, y echó a andar. Ahora la necesidad de rodearse de gente se convertía en la contraria al pensar en que tendría que hablar de ello. Siguió andando, pero Sandra le cogió del brazo y le metió en una sala, cerrando tras ella.

-          Qué ha pasado.

-          No quiero hablar de ello—

-          Pero yo sí.-la notó nerviosa, por lo que no se atrevió a negarla de nuevo.- Es mi amiga, dime qué ha pasado. -Kimi llenaba sus pulmones de oxígeno buscando una calma que había perdido en el piso de arriba, negándole la mirada a Sandra para no sentirse tan débil.- Ey…-la chica le buscaba igualmente. Preocupada por su gesto.- Kimi…-estaba con los brazos en jarra, buscando estabilidad, y la buscó en el rostro de la chica, que le miraba esperando el tiempo necesario para que se explicase.

Aunque lo último que quería era hablar de lo ocurrido.

Llevó su mano al cuello de Sandra, y no lo dudó a la hora de acercarla a su rostro para besarla. Lo último que esperaba ella era lo que estaba pasando, y aun así no tuvo problemas en dejarse llevar más allá del susto de su cuerpo. Kimi la acogió con las dos manos, gesto que repetía ella pero en su camiseta. Notó la pared a su espalda, aceptando que Kimi la había girado de espaldas allí. No negaba el acceso a su mente a los pensamientos que la avisaban de un posible arrepentimiento tanto suyo como del chico que la besaba, pero por algún motivo más allá del deseo quiso seguir con aquello.

Kimi la necesitaba en ese instante, necesitaba no pensar en los males que le rodeaban a él y sus amigos, y ella era la única persona capaz de desconectarle de todo eso. Bajó sus manos a su camiseta y la sacó por su cabeza, y en apenas unos segundos ella repetía el gesto con la suya. Volvió a sus labios, a besarla con más rabia que antes, sin ocultarle que su acto de valentía surgía principalmente de la necesidad de olvidar. Y entre tantas cosas quería deshacerse del recuerdo negativo con ella.

La cogió en volandas ayudándose de sus brazos, que se abrazaban a su espalda y su cuello. Cada cese en sus besos les aumentaba el deseo de volver a sentirse, buscando mientras la mantenía en el aire rodeándole con sus piernas el dejarla en algún lado para valerse de sus manos. La apoyó sobre un tablero, perteneciente a una mesa de billar que desconocían que existiese pero de la cual se aprovecharon.

La quitó los pantalones nada más sus manos quedaron libres de peso, y le facilitaba todo lo que quisiese hacer con tal de que volviese a ella. Recorría su pelo con rabia mientras él dejaba sus labios para ir a su cuello. La fue tumbando sobre la mesa poco a poco, aguantando su nerviosismo por perderle en la cercanía, permitiéndole esa leve marcha en cuanto sintió sus labios por todo su cuerpo. Se encogía sobre el tablero a cada gesto de sus labios, y regresaba sus manos a su pelo con tal de sentirle por más partes de un cuerpo que empezaba a darle calambres.

Sintió frío, aceptando que Kimi la liberaba de la parte inferior de su lencería. Por instinto, separó las piernas levemente para dejar que se acomodase entre ellas, y cuando sintió sus labios de nuevo en los suyos supo que había hecho lo correcto. Le sintió tan libre de ropa como estaba ella, ignorando en todo momento el que el chico se hubiese despojado de ella, un pensamiento que apenas duró en su cabeza cuando le sintió entrar de lleno en su interior.

Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás hasta pegar de nuevo la espalda contra la mesa verde. Volvía a sentir su boca por su cuerpo, aunque esta vez también sentía sus embestidas con la misma intensidad con la que las añoraba. Estaba completamente rendida a él, sensación que minutos atrás no esperaba sentir ni recibir, y ahora se dejaba llevar hasta que él quisiese parar aquello, por miedo a no sentirlo en mucho tiempo.

No quería parar de sentirle, y él no tenía intenciones de frenar, pero la mente de Sandra la llevaba al recuerdo de su desliz con Dani, no pudiendo evitar el arrepentirse más que nunca de lo que le había hecho al chico que ahora se entregaba a ella. Se apoyó sobre el tablero con una mano y se abrazó a él con el otro brazo, sintiéndole a él y sus pulsaciones junto a las suyas propias. Gemía sin controlar el nivel de su ruido, dejándose llevar por los movimientos del chico que la atraía a él por la cintura. Sandra seguía dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás debido al éxtasis, pero Kimi la buscó con la suya para retenerla al frente. Quería mirarla, saber que con ella al menos las cosas podían salir bien aunque fuese por una noche. La besó con rabia y pasión a partes iguales, limitando con ello los movimientos de su cuerpo con tal de que estos no interrumpiesen el contacto de sus labios. Sandra subió su brazo hacia el cuello de Kimi, arropándole aún más e impidiéndole su marcha.

Ni siquiera le dio espacio al aire entre los dos cuando sintió su propio orgasmo, esperando con ansia sentir el del chico al instante. Estaba en lo cierto cuando decía que no quería seguir con problemas, y el sentir aquel placer y bienestar con Kimi la hacía reafirmarse en que debía intentar todo lo posible con tal de conseguirlo de forma plena. Le volvió a mirar cuando él hubo sucumbido, buscando sus labios acto seguido para fundirse con ellos hasta que él decidiese abandonarla. Y agradeció más que nunca que eso tardase en llegar.


	152. Condiciones

Cuando se terminó de vestir él aún seguía sujetando su camiseta, apoyado en el borde de la mesa de billar. Llevaba de nuevo los vaqueros en su sitio, y la mirada tan perdida como cuando ella le vio. Hacía tiempo repeinándose o ajustándose la ropa con tal de no tener que empezar una conversación que la tenía acostumbrada al malestar, pero no dejaba de mirarle por si conseguía empezarla de alguna forma y así no alargar la espera.

Kimi repasaba la tela de su camiseta no sólo con la mirada, sino también con las manos. La iba paseando por sus dedos con cautela, como si buscase entre las costuras algún imprevisto que le impidiese enfundarse de nuevo en ella. Aunque su cabeza estaba en todos lados menos en la prenda que sujetaba.

Ya más calmado que hacía unos minutos, analizaba si había actuado correctamente frente a una amiga a la que había hundido. Se decía que sí, dándose razones de sobra para no tener remordimientos por un trato que en parte le empezaba a parecer injusto. Quiso pensar en su amigo, el cual no sabía dónde estaba, armándose con ello de valor para afianzar su posición frente a lo que había hecho.

Fue entonces cuando alzó la mirada, dando con Sandra fija frente a él, ocultando o intentándolo un claro nerviosismo que ahora se exageraba más al recibir la mirada de Kimi. Decidió desviar los ojos hacia un lado, insistiendo en no demostrar su debilidad en ese instante que tanto temía. Aunque él se sentía muy lejano a otra discusión, resistiendo la mirada esperando la suya de vuelta.

-          ¿Estás mejor?-se vio obligada a hablar al sentirse tan observada. Tampoco sabía por qué le preguntaba algo así, sintiéndose por ello una doctora tras intentar curar a un paciente. Él asintió sin esmero.

-          Supongo.-sentía que necesitaba hablar, aunque no sabía de qué.- ¿Se sabe algo de Seb?-ella negó, quitándole las esperanzas.

-          Has hablado con ella…-se lo preguntaba dándose ella la respuesta, a lo que él asentía por confirmación. Sabía que no había ido bien desde el momento en el que le vio la cara, y aun así no se atrevía a confirmarlo.- ¿Quieres hablarlo? –esta vez la negó, algo que Sandra esperaba.- Tan mal ha ido…

-          No sé cómo calificarlo, la verdad.-pausó.- Pero supongo que he sido justo.-Sandra no supo cómo interpretar eso, pero no quiso indagar, y él decidió creerse su propia palabra con tal de no pensar mucho más en ello. Resopló unas cuantas veces, agachándose sin despegarse del tablero de billar, necesitando ese pequeño punto de apoyo. No permaneció encogido mucho tiempo, irguiéndose de nuevo y respirando con profundidad mientras se enfundaba en su camiseta. Sandra entendió que ahí acababa todo.

-          B-bueno, pues…-se atrevió a comentar. Él la miró con el ceño levemente fruncido, pero sin continuar nada, dándola paso a lo que quisiese decir.- Que… Espero que estés mejor.-asintió viéndola darse la vuelta. Sin entender nada.

-          ¿Tú estás bien?-volvió al frente alterada por los nervios. Asintió.

-          Sí, sí…-señaló a su espalda, a la puerta.- Es sólo que, bueno, me iba al salón.-pausó.- M-me mandaron a por bebidas y han de estar un poco hasta las narices de esperar.-rió nerviosa. Él asintió.

-          Pídeles perdón de mi parte, entonces.-Sandra volvió a reír, a la misma baja intensidad pero más segura del gesto. Él sonrió sin dejar de mostrarse exhausto por la situación que le rodeaba.- Me alegro de que estés bien.-confesó, sintiendo temor al haber provocado lo contrario. Ella asintió, aceptándolo como remate final a su conversación y tomando la puerta yendo hacia el gran salón de esa casa. Pese a que todos habían sobrellevado aquel día con un estado de incertidumbre, y más tras la marcha fortuita de un aún desaparecido Sebastian, no evitaron soltar algún comentario y carcajada disimulados cuando Sandra regresó.

-          ¿Dónde te metías?-Jenson llevó la voz cantante, y Dani era el que pronunciaba las risas. Ella sin embargo se lo había preparado.

-          Hablaba con Kimi, ha tenido movida con Yai.-decidieron cesar su momento cómico con el cual esperaban torturar un poco a la chica respecto al finlandés. Aun así se miraron aceptando el mantener un poco viva la llama del chismorreo.

-          Pero ha ido bien o…-Lewis movió las cejas varias veces de arriba hacia abajo. Sandra hizo lo posible por aparentar normalidad.

-          Han discutido.-insistió por ese camino.- ¿Charles dónde está?

-          Hace un rato se fue arriba, pero no sé si con Yai o a su cuarto.-comentó Dani.- ¿Por?-ella negó.

-          Nada… Creo que me voy a ir a dormir.

-          Ey, pero y las bebidas qué.

-          Ay, Hülk, pues búscalas tú.-no estaba para bromas.

Se fue a su cuarto sin escuchar las insistencias de los demás por quedarse allí. Cuando llegó al pasillo miró a la lejanía, al cuarto de Yaiza y justo antes el de Sebastian. Sintió algo extraño, primero por su amiga, imaginando el estado en el que estaría si como esperaba, Charles se hubiese ido a su cuarto en vez de al de la chica. La imaginaba llorando, angustiada y arrepentida por haber discutido con Kimi, y así quería irse a dormir. Con esa imagen y no otra.

No fue a verla por lo mismo, y tampoco probó suerte en la puerta del alemán por si este hubiese regresado sin ellos darse cuenta. Sin embargo Sebastian regresaba a altas horas de la madrugada siendo visto por el grupo del salón que no se decidía en si molestarle o no, optando por lo segundo. Cuando el chico se metió en la cama Sandra seguía despierta, aunque sus dos amigos habían dejado espacio en su cabeza para ahora ocuparlo Kimi. No entendía nada, como siempre, pero también como de costumbre veía con buenos ojos el no haber discutido. Aunque el no haber recibido explicaciones ni uno ni otro no les salvaba de un posible enfrentamiento.

Cuando se despertó por la mañana apenas estuvo por su cuarto. Llevaba los pantalones del pijama y una camiseta de tirantes básica, acompañando todo de bostezos con los que salió al rellano de esa planta. Como la noche anterior, miraría en dirección a las habitaciones de Yaiza y Sebastian, pero el que la de la chica estuviese abierta provocó su acercamiento. Le costó tiempo decidirse a golpear el marco anunciando su entrada, sobre todo al no saber cómo dirigirse a su amiga viendo cómo estaba su relación en ese instante. La chica estaba tras la puerta de su armario, sin dejar que se viese su presencia, pero la cerró en cuanto Sandra se decidió a presentarse.

-          Hola…-el verla tan decaída la frenó en el acto. Conocía ese rostro de no haber pegado ojo y de haber llorado demasiado. Y por desgracia también se había acostumbrado al que mantenía intenciones por fingir ser una mujer de hierro.

-          Hola.-su voz rota la confirmó todas sus suposiciones.

-          ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces?

-          Bien, hago la maleta.-Sandra no había visto su equipaje sobre la cama.

-          ¿Te vas?

-          Sí.

-          Pero si nos vamos a quedar todos hasta el martes…-quería suplicarla que se quedase, pero la mirada de Yaiza la dejaba ver que no iba a ser así.

-          No quiero estar aquí.-soltó lo último que le quedaba sobre la maleta y la cerró.- Estoy harta de que me juzguen.-su amiga bajó la mirada.

-          Intentamos ayudarte…

-          No os he pedido ayuda.

-          Pero la necesitas…

-          Sandra.-se giró tras soltar la maleta en el suelo, mirándola a ella.- Cada vez que intentáis ayudar me hacéis sentir la mayor mierda del mundo, así que por favor, preocupaos de vuestros asuntos.

-          ¿Estás lista?-Sandra se giró a Charles, que entraba al cuarto vestido ya de calle y tirando de su maleta. Yaiza asintió, yendo a buscar su bolso. Sandra estuvo a punto de recriminarle unas cuantas cosas a un Charles que la saludaba con una sonrisa como si allí no pasase nada. Decidió no borrar su gesto de cabreo y desaprobación mientras él estuviese allí, aunque no le fuese a decir nada. La otra chica finalmente fue dirección a la puerta.

-          Yai, anda…-la pedía, sin respuesta. La chica se fue del cuarto sin siquiera mirar a Sandra por última vez, y tampoco reparó en despedirse de nadie más. Media hora más tarde, tras haber intentado analizar todo por enésima vez sobre la cama de su amiga, bajó a la cocina en donde estaban todos los que anoche disfrutaban del salón y a su sorpresa un bastante solitario Sebastian, que se mantenía de espaldas a todos al final de la sala. Le miró tras frenar por la sorpresa, aunque no quiso decir nada tan bruscamente.

-          La dormilona.-informó Jenson, aunque esta vez la chica tampoco quería participar en la diversión.

-          Yai y Charles se han ido.-nadie dijo nada durante unos segundos en los que se limitaban a mirar a Sebastian, como hacía Sandra. El chico movía su cucharilla en una taza y se llevaba el  recipiente a la boca para darle un trago al café. Aceptaron su silencio.

-          ¿Les has dicho que nos íbamos a quedar más?-asintió al propio Jenson. Y esta vez la chica no iba a callarse más.

-          Pero no quería verle la cara al gilipollas ese más tiempo, así que me alegro de que se hayan ido.-Dani y Lewis no pudieron evitar soltar una leve sonrisa.- Y espero no cruzármele en mucho tiempo.

-          ¿Contra quién despotricas?-se giró desde la entrada a su lado para ver a Kimi que entraba sin fijarse en nadie. Tampoco sabía si de verdad desconocía a quién hacía referencia, pero mencionarle no le parecía algo apropiado.

-          C-contra Charles.-Kimi asintió, a su sorpresa. El chico se sentó en una silla cercana a Sebastian, al que no miró, que aún permanecía de pie de espaldas a todos. Le sorprendió el silencio que causó su llegada.

-          Oh, seguid, seguid despotricando, por mí no os cortéis.-Dani rió, pero Sandra tampoco quiso entrar más al trapo hasta que la cocina se hubo desalojado medianamente. Sebastian se había ido el primero tras tomarse su café, y el resto apenas reparó en pararle otra vez.- ¿Se han ido?-volvía a quedarse a solas con Kimi, esta vez de forma intencionada. Asintió.

-          Yai estaba bastante—

-          No me interesa.-se metió un trozo de chocolate que cogió de un cuenco a la boca. Era un bombón, pero a él le dio igual lo que fuese con tal de comérselo, así que siguió cogiendo más.

-          Si lo hace…

-          Me interesa más Seb. ¿Ha dicho algo?-negó.

-          No ha abierto la boca nada más que para meter café por ella…

-          Bueno, al menos se alimenta.

-          ¿Os quedaréis? Nosotros estaremos hasta el martes.-negó.

-          Me le voy a llevar de aquí ya para Singapur.-ella sonrió de forma cómica.

-          Me hace gracia cómo hablas de él a veces.-él la miró ingiriendo más bombones.- Me le voy a llevar…-citó.- No sé, era un comentario.-se disculpó.

-          Es como mi perro, he de sacarle a pasear cuando está nervioso antes de que se haga daño con los muebles de la casa.-ella volvió a reír, pero sin levantar ruido.- Ahora subiré a decirle de salir hoy.

-          ¿Por qué no esperáis a mañana?

-          ¿Por qué tanto interés por que nos quedemos?-se había girado a ella ya sin bombones que comer, y la chica bajó la mirada sin saber qué responderle.- Creo que deberíamos aprovechar que no nos hemos matado entre nosotros esta vez para yo irme y tú quedarte de fiesta con los golfos de tus amigos.-se moría de ganas de hablarlo con él, y por otro lado mantenía el temor de que todo se echase a perder. Lo segundo era tan poderoso que no pudo evitar asentir con media sonrisa a la propuesta que Kimi le daba, dejándole marchar junto a Sebastian ese día sin pedirle una conversación temida.

Aprovechó ese buen e inesperado momento de tranquilidad para disfrutar de los días que le quedaban en aquella casa de Ibiza. La estancia y la supuesta fiesta que Dani había organizado no había cumplido para desgracia de todos su función, y los dos protagonistas se habían ido de allí antes de lo previsto y por caminos separados. Mucho más separados que como llegaron a la isla.

Sin embargo, y pese a la decepción, ninguno quiso malgastar aquellos días. Controlándose e cara a esa semana de trabajo en Singapur, pasaron dos días en los que se sintieron como en una película de adolescentes norteamericana. Tanto Jenson, con compromisos familiares, como Nico Rosberg, con profesionales, se fueron el lunes por la mañana dejando a Lewis, Dani, Sandra y el otro Nico en soledad aquella casa. A la llegada a Singapur en la noche del miércoles local, Sandra se entretenía manteniéndose despierta pensando en lo que acababa de vivir. Había decidido no pensar en su amiga y sus problemas debido al nulo resultado que tenía el hacerlo, dejándose llevar por la estabilidad emocional que le proporcionaban los otros temas de su vida, muy a su sorpresa.

Esa noche, la cual todos aprovecharon para intentar no caer en el sueño para que el jet lag no les afectase en un gran premio que sería nocturno, ninguno se movió del hall del hotel con tal de mantener un poco más viva el recuerdo de su estancia en Ibiza. La chica seguía en una nube, aceptando la positividad que le transmitían sus amigos en ese instante de cansancio infinito. Se entretenía viendo a Nico y Lewis llevándose finalmente bien en aspectos generales, al igual que Dani con el inglés, los cuales se llevaban más bien de lo que Sandra pudiese haberse esperado.

Cuando por fin pudieron ir a dormir, cayeron redondos en sus camas sin reparar en que todavía no habían visto a nadie de los que supuestamente ya estarían allí. Cuando debieron despertarse, sólo Sandra parecía recordar que tenía que enfrentarse de nuevo no sólo a Kimi, sino a Yaiza y el problema de su situación. Con ella decidió ir más despacio, principalmente al no dar con ella en todo el hotel, pero con él se sintió más liberada.

-          ¿Qué tal sacando a pasear al perro?-dejó de mirar el móvil a la salida del desayuno para escucharla frente a él. Se sonrió por la referencia.

-          Cuesta domesticarle, pensaba que era un caniche y ha resultado ser un pitbull.-ella rió.

-          ¿Tan mal va la cosa?-pese al drama del tema, se reía por las referencias hacia Sebastian, y Kimi hacía lo mismo encogiéndose de hombros.

-          No me ha escuchado. Se ha pasado los días colgado del teléfono o del ordenador, diciendo que trabajaba. Creo que está en un momento de dejarle llevarlo solo todo.

-          ¿Hemos de fiarnos?

-          Para el caso que nos hace…

-          Y cuando nos lo hace pasa lo que pasa…-asintió él, llevando de nuevo la seriedad a la conversación.- Aún no he visto a Yai…

-          Podría quedarse donde quiera que se la esté follando el otro, si te soy sincero.-ella sonrió sintiendo pena.

-          Sabes que no es consciente de lo que hace ¿Verdad? –preguntaba lastimera.- O sea… No puede controlarlo, se asusta y deja que eso la posea y—

-          Tiene 23 años, es mayorcita.-asintió.

-          Puedes ser mayorcita y tener debilidades. A ella el miedo o la decepción la manejan muy fácilmente…

-          Oye, sé que la vas a defender eternamente –fue a reprocharle pero él no la dio paso- y sé que también la criticas cuando hace las cosas mal, como ahora, pero yo no soy así. A mí por suerte o desgracia me dan igual las debilidades –dijo con retintín- de las personas cuando los perjudicados son amigos míos.

-          Pero ella es una perjudicada, y también es tu amiga…

-          Sandra…-se masajeó los párpados con una mano, pero no continuó la frase. Ella se sonrió otra vez con lástima, cambiado el gesto poco a poco a uno serio y decepcionado.

-          Cuando empezó todo esto tenía la esperanza de que tú estuvieses con ella para sacarla del pozo en el que se ha metido…-pausó.- Te veía como el único capaz de hacerlo, y lo sigo haciendo, pero has sido el primero en abandonar.

-          ¿El primero? ¿Vosotros aún aguantáis?-ella rió.

-          Sé que te importa.

-          Tal vez por eso he abandonado.-asintió en respuesta. Zanjó el tema con su comentario.

-          ¿Tú has estado bien? Con Seb y tal…-se encogió de nuevo de hombros.

-          Agota bastante verle como está, pero bueno, espero que este finde se le pase. Que le salga bien la carrera, al menos.

-          Hablaré con Dani para que se controle.-bromeó ella, sacándole una leve risa.

-          Harías bien.

Le vio marchar sintiéndose tan a gusto como había ido ella a su encuentro. Le parecía tan raro como digno de disfrute, por lo que no le insistió en buscar una forma de hablar sobre lo ocurrido. Cuando se reunió con Lewis para ir al circuito, llenando el viaje de charlas sobre trabajo para desgracia de ambos, cayó en la cuenta de que para su bien, ni el inglés ni sus otros dos amigos habían guardado mucho interés en preguntarla sobre lo que pudiese haber pasado con Kimi.

Recordó que tras su encuentro, la excusa que les puso fue tan real como convincente de cara a evitar una explicación a su tardanza, tanto que a jueves seguía funcionando. Estuvo a punto de reunirles a los tres para contárselo con tal de recibir un consejo u opinión respecto al nuevo cambio de actitud que mantenían Kimi y ella, pero la positividad que sentía era tan notable en ella pese a los antecedentes que tal vez por los mismos decidió cambiar las costumbres y dejarse llevar.

Se reunieron para comer algo los cuatro de siempre más Jenson y el propio Kimi, al que el británico de McLaren convencía para unirse tras enterarse de que minutos después tendría rueda de prensa. El breve tiempo que estuvo con ellos sirvió para que Sandra afianzase su idea de mantener el bienestar entre ellos. Le veía hablar no sólo con los que acostumbraba, los dos ingleses, sino que también se dirigía no sólo a Dani sino a Nico. El alemán apenas le respondía, pues la mayoría de casos era para hacerle alguna crítica que se negaba a continuar, pero todos aceptaban esos comentarios como esos típicos de Kimi que provocaban más risa que cabreo.

A la hora de regresar al hotel, y pese al pensamiento mañanero, ignoró por completo el si su amiga estaba ya en la ciudad o no. Ni siquiera dio por hecho su presencia por puros motivos laborales, simplemente no dedicó ni un segundo de manera involuntaria a pensar el ella.

Pero Yaiza había estado todo el día trabajando, concentrada lo más que podía en varias reuniones que el equipo Lotus organizaba con ella. Para desconocimiento del resto del grupo, entre ellos Sandra, el momento crucial de su día se dio después de comer. Por motivos que desconocía y que reprochaba, tuvo que asistir a la rueda de prensa de pilotos en representación de su equipo y acompañando a Pastor, al que por desgracia poco caso le pudo hacer. Kimi la miró nada más verla entrar, pero fue como si viese a alguien a quien veía cada día y con quien no tenía relación. Se sentó entre medias de los periodistas para no llamar mucho su atención, algo que consiguió aunque no dejó de mirarle.

Aún se sentía dolorida. Le miraba y sentía un temblor en el cuerpo y a la vez que su corazón se paraba levemente al recordar cómo reaccionó aquel día contra ella. Como siempre le pasaba, sentía miedo al verse debilitada por alguien, y más si ese alguien era el que siempre había sido su apoyo en cada problema.

Pasó la rueda de prensa recordando lo vivido con Kimi, buscando entre esos pensamientos algo que la animase a pensar que el chico volvería a hablar con ella antes de lo pensado, aunque ella no fuese a recibirle con los brazos abiertos por meros motivos de conducta provocados por su bajo estado de ánimo. Se centró en el primer viaje a Mallorca, ese en el que el temor por guardar un secreto frente a Sebastian le pasó factura con Kimi, el cual explotaba contra ella negándose a prestar su ayuda a la chica. Algo que pese a todo terminó cumpliendo de mayor o menor forma, aceptando mantener su amistad en apenas un día.

Sin embargo habían pasado ya cinco, y Kimi ni siquiera la miraba. Cuando acabó la conferencia se fue de allí antes de que el propio Pastor pudiese hablarla, encerrándose en el centro de Lotus para acabar el resumen de prensa antes de ponerse rumbo al hotel.

Iba sin Charles, el cual no llegaría hasta el viernes para trabajar en la fábrica. El vivir aquel Gran Premio en soledad la animaba a ponerse nerviosa. No terminaba de hacerse al horario, intentando ver como el principio del día las noches en las que se despertaba a trabajar.  La cena improvisada del viernes por la mañana la realizó a prisas con tal de no cruzarse con nadie que se dedicase a insistirla en cambiar sus actos o en explicar sus motivos. Se vio beneficiada por el poco hambre que sentía para poder abandonar el restaurante con velocidad, aunque el esconderse en su dormitorio hasta el viernes noche tendría que esperar. Pese a la valentía que creía tener a la hora de enfrentarse a todos, cosas como el salir corriendo tras intentar entrar a un ascensor le seguían pareciendo imposibles de realizar. Tenía la mano pegada al botón de llamada, haciendo que el habitáculo hubiese llegado al hall para recogerla y dejar a la vez a un Sebastian que tampoco sabía muy bien dónde meterse. Hubiese sido fácil si el chico hubiese abandonado el ascensor como si nada pasase y ella hubiese ocupado lugar de la misma manera, pero la inutilidad de las piernas de ambos lo impedía.

-          Hola.-volvía a atreverse a hablarla, pese al recuerdo de ira que sentía hacia su persona. Ella se mordía el labio.

-          Hola.-no quería volver a mantener una conversación con él, y menos de esas improvisadas que lo único que conseguían era empeorarlo todo. Aunque Sebastian parecía muy por la labor de hacerlo, dando un paso al frente pero sin dejarla pasar al ascensor. Fingió mirar hacia los lados de la chica en busca de algo.

-          ¿Vienes sin Charles?-apretó los dientes contra su labio. Asintió.

-          No viene hasta el domingo.

-          Vaya, qué bien vive.-comentaba con rabia. Ella asintió.

-          No le va mal así, no. Aunque seguro que preferiría estar aquí desde el jueves.

-          ¿Lo dices porque significaría que es piloto o simplemente para que te le pudieses tirar?-dejó de respirar durante unos segundos al ver su brusquedad, la cual la debilitaba otro poco más sin permitirla venirse arriba.

-          Ambas.-no se quería dejar dañar. Él asintió.

-          Sigues sin mostrar muchas intenciones por arreglarlo.-Yaiza se moría de ganas de llamar de nuevo al ascensor para escapar de allí, y sin embargo la rabia la hacía quedarse con tal de defender su posición.

-          Y tú por no dar tu brazo a torcer.

-          ¿Yo? Creo que por torcer bastante retorcido lo haces tú todo.-la chica rió con ironía.

-          ¿Pretendes que busque arreglarlo viendo como sólo me ves a mí de culpable de las cosas?-él fingía no formar parte de aquello con muecas que la hacían rabiar más.

-          Yo después de lo del fin de semana acepto que soy un santo y merezco el cielo si es que existe.-Yaiza volvió a reír molesta.

-          ¿Eso me deja el infierno? Vaya. Sí que debes estar molesto.-se cruzó de brazos, y el decidió cesar los comentarios burlescos.

-          Es lo que pasa cuando tengo que escuchar a otro follándose a mi novia. Más de una vez, de hecho.-pausó sólo para retenerla la mirada, esperando ver en ella un arrepentimiento que sabía ocultar a la perfección.- Es que, después de haberte visto con Hülk, de haberte visto y también imaginado mil veces con Lewis y hasta con Dani… pues no me he terminado de acostumbrar y lo de Charles me jode. Será que soy muy sensible.-dijo molesto.- Pero es que me jode bastante ver a mi novia con tantos tíos.-ella asintió a los segundos.

-          Da la casualidad de que todo lo que comentas ha pasado sin ser yo tu novia, así que no sé—

-          Seguimos estando juntos.-la frenó.- Y mientras lo estamos tú te estás fo—

-          Con tu permiso.-ahora le paró ella.- Tú me diste este permiso.

-          ¿Tantas ganas tenías?-se retaban una y otra vez.- Aunque bueno, aún recuerdo cuando te lo propuse, lo ofendida que te sentías… y en apenas una semana la ofensa venía si no te daba ese permiso.-le retiró la mirada para aguantar el llanto.- Es increíble porque ni siquiera llegamos a hablar de nuevo desde que discutimos, y cuando lo volvimos a hacer fue para que te dejase acostarte con él.-la chica asintió.

-          Y me dejaste.-insistía. Ahora él se mordía el labio y fruncía el ceño.

-          ¿Y si ahora te digo que no?-volvió a mirarle.- No te dejo.-pausó.- Es eso lo que quieres ¿No? Mi permiso, como si fuese tu dueño o algo. Porque si es lo que quieres entonces te niego el permiso.-la chica negaba sutilmente, sin dar crédito.- Te juro que no sé que es lo que pretendes con todo esto. Puedes estar tranquila si lo que quieres es joderme, porque lo estás haciendo, pero si buscas que esto se solucione no estás poniendo nada de tu parte. Así que si buscas seguir con el juego de los permisos, te lo retiro.

-          Tal vez ya no quiero tu permiso.-Sebastian rió dándose media vuelta. Sentía que se estaba volviendo loco con cada encuentro que mantenía con la chica, y ahora se negaba a querer escucharla.- Voy a seguir haciendo lo que—

-          ¿Quieres que lo dejemos?-se encaró de nuevo a ella.- Dime, vamos, dime si es lo que quieres. ¿Quieres que sea yo el que lo haga? Porque si es lo que quieres lo haré, pero me niego a seguir aguantando esto Yai, porque te juro que no puedo más.-la chica seguía necesitando tener la valentía de escapar los sitios sin reparar en lo que dejaba atrás, algo que la hubiese ido muy bien en ese instante en el que se ahogaba. Era la parte de sus conversaciones que más temía, y pese a todo no sabía cómo manejarla pues no la había preparado. Le miraba sin decir nada, y él esperaba.- Te he hecho una pregunta.

-          Yo no voy a decidir algo que tú has iniciado.-volvió a insistir en el origen, esta vez él aguantó frente a ella sin girarse pese al cansancio por escucharlo. La voz rota de la chica no la ayudaba a mantenerse serena.- Yo no he buscado dejarlo, ni darnos un tiempo. Todo esto es cosa tuya, yo sólo me muevo en tus condiciones. Así que la próxima vez piénsatelas antes.

Aprovechó la única ocasión que veía factible para realizar su escapada y huyó de su lado. Se fue hacia la escalera con tal de no esperar al ascensor, y nunca su cuarto le pareció tan acogedor. Se tiró sobre el colchón con la ropa y su llanto, y la sensación de culpabilidad y desconcierto no la abandonó durante toda la jornada del viernes.

No prestó atención a los entrenamientos libres pese a que tuvo que realizar notas de prensa sobre los mismos, y la cama la pilló incluso con más ganas la mañana del sábado que el día anterior tras ver a Sebastian. El chico por su parte no variaba mucho en cuanto a la situación de Yaiza. Se encerraba en su motorhome a intentar olvidarse de lo que le rodeaba, centrándose en su teléfono y su ordenador como tanto odiaba Kimi. Sus ganas de abandonar un sitio en el que apenas llevaba dos días eran tan grandes que ni siquiera buscó la forma de celebrar lo bien que le fue en los libres del viernes.

Ignoraba a gran parte de su equipo, en especial a un su vista pesado Dani cuando le interrogaban sobre sus ausencias en comidas, cenas o simplemente charlas en las que era fijo. Buscaba soledad, algo que ansiaba encontrar a su llegada al hotel cuando el sol del fin de semana estaba a punto de salir la mañana del sábado. Estuvo a punto de contestar con una voz a la llamada de la recepcionista que le suplicaba que parase, pero la dejó hablar viendo también con malos ojos el que le avisase sobre una visita que le esperaba en el buffet.

Quería meterse en la cama y descansar de cara a la clasificación del sábado en el que ya estaba metido. Lo último que quería era una reunión de trabajo o visitas que entorpeciesen, y sin embargo nada más entrar al buffet y recibir las indicaciones de la recepcionista, la sorpresa fue tan mayúscula que se olvidó hasta de que se moría de sueño.

Media hora más tarde y sin olvidarse del cansancio, Yaiza esperaba un autobús de vuelta al hotel con los cascos a todo volumen en sus oídos. No prestaba atención a lo que sonaba, pero al menos la ayudaba a no escuchar al exterior.

-          Ey...-tuvo que quitárselos cuando Sandra dejó de insistirla con palabras y la meneó del brazo con suavidad. Sonreía tímidamente, esperando no molestarla mucho, y Yaiza decidió corresponderla con el mismo gesto mientras enrollaba los cascos. Esa soledad que tanto había necesitado esas semanas respecto a sus amigos empezaba a pasarla factura, viéndose incapaz de pedir la ayuda que tanto había negado.- ¿Qué tal? No te he visto hasta ahora…-quería reír para ver lo receptiva que estaba, y se sorprendió al ver que Yaiza no borró esa media sonrisa tras su comentario.

-          Me tienen un poco esclavizada en Lotus.

-          Podrían esclavizar a sus mecánicos.-dio un brinco hacia un lado al oír una voz masculina al otro extremo donde estaba Sandra. No se sorprendió al ver a Dani.- Por eso de hacer correr al coche.

-          No seas bruto, tú.-Sandra le reprochaba, haciéndole reír. Yaiza volvió a sonreír un poco.- ¿Estás bien? Quiero decir, te hace desayunar… O quieres ir directa a la cama.

-          Desayunar antes de dormir es algo curioso.-Dani y Sandra rieron, ella fue más relajada.- Pero sí, supongo que no me vendría mal.-Sandra estuvo a punto de lanzarse a sus brazos al ver un rayo de esperanza en su actitud. No quiso cantar victoria antes de tiempo, pero se aprovechó de esa actitud para hablar con ella durante el camino al hotel. Dani también se dejaba llevar, y tuvieron suerte de que Sebastian no apareció en la conversación en ningún momento permitiendo que el leve ánimo de la muchacha se mantuviese estable.

-          No, en serio –Sandra seguía comentando- Yai no te imaginas lo que es trabajar en Mercedes, te envidio.-ella negaba con media sonrisa.- Eso si que es esclavitud, si no llega a ser por Lewis—

-          Me echas de menos.-Dani puntualizó y Sandra estuvo a punto de mandarle callar si no fuese porque se limitó a asentir con pucheros. Dani rió y la abrazó.

-          Jo, Lewis es un sol, pero es que en Mercedes tienen demasiados actos.-Dani reía soltándola finalmente.- En Red Bull era todo más tranquilo.

-          Y tanto…-Yaiza añadió.- Creo que no he hecho tantas notas de prensa en mi vida… Y además que ya hasta pienso en hacer copia y pega, si siempre pasa lo mismo en el equipo.-los otros dos rieron.- Que si abandono, que si Pastor se estrella, que si Romain insulta a alguien…-ella misma se hizo reír, y Sandra sintió ganas de abrazarla de nuevo. Y sin embargo buscó ser levemente lógica ante la situación.

-          ¿Y Charles?-lo preguntó de la mejor manera posible, indicándola que no la juzgaba de antemano. Yaiza buscó también la forma de responder.

-          Viene mañana… Está en la fábrica.

-          ¿Has estado con él antes de venir?-la chica asintió.

-          Nos quedamos en Ibiza, pero no salimos de hotel. Yo de la piscina, él estuvo casi siempre al teléfono...-puntualizó. Sandra asintió con media sonrisa.- Ha habido algo nuevo por Lotus y tuvo que estar currando y claro, por eso se tuvo que ir.

-          ¿Cuándo viniste aquí?

-          El jueves de madrugada, casi al amanecer llegué, para estar en la rueda de prensa y todo eso…-su amiga asintió, tirando de la puerta del minibús para darles paso y salir ya rumbo al hotel.

-          Podrías haberme avisado, para comer o cenar o lo que quiera que hagamos aquí.-Dani rió su comentario, Yaiza volvió a hacerlo de forma comedida.

-          Ya, bueno…Entre el trabajo y que no me encontraba muy bien tampoco pensé en llamar a nadie.-la asintió. Buscaba paz, y no iba a reprocharla nada con tal de conseguirla.

-          Os quejáis por todo, de todas formas.-el australiano añadió.- Nosotros tenemos que hacer los mismos eventos y cosas a las que vais, y luego además el coche y—

-          Anda, cállate.-respiró con mayor entusiasmo parando a ambos antes de entrar al buffet.- Huele a bollería industrial.-Yaiza la imitó, asintiendo.

-          Nuestro _cenayuno_ va a ser calórico a más no poder.-ambos la miraron a punto de reír.

-          ¿Qué palabra es esa?

-          No sé –respondió a Sandra- he decidido inventarme lo que vamos a hacer ahora, porque es como una cena, pero a la hora del desayuno.-iban hacia la puerta, Sandra riendo en primera posición.

-          La verdad es que la palabra en sí es buena, _cenayuno_.-imitaba. Dani iba con ella, pero frenó un poco a su espalda llamando la atención de Sandra.- ¿Qué haces?-el chico miraba a Yaiza, que estaba petrificada en la entrada al restaurante, se acercaron a ella mirando al foco que causaba su parálisis, y el único que no entendía nada era Dani, que las miraba a ambas.

-          ¿Qué pasa?-Yaiza miraba con un gesto de terror, tristeza, agotamiento y desesperación a un Sebastian que disfrutaba de su particular hora del desayuno con una sonrisa pintada en la cara y con una compañía que en Yaiza en cambio provocaba las primeras lágrimas. Dani la estaba mirando directamente, esperando una respuesta, y en el acto le acompañó una Sandra que parecía estar tan al tanto de lo que veía como Yaiza. No sabía cómo dirigirse a ella después de haber conseguido hacerlo esperando al autobús, porque sentía que pese a la mejora que había visto en su actitud, ahora definitivamente se había echado todo a perder.- Ey…-Dani se impacientaba, y Sandra decidió mirarle a él con tal de encontrar otro apoyo en cuanto a qué hacer.

-          Es Hanna.


	153. Acto de valentía

Dani no daba crédito a lo que Sandra le acababa de decir, y por ello miraba a Yaiza también perdido en cuanto a cómo tratar con ella. Le preguntó algo a su amiga, a lo que ella respondió con la misma incertidumbre, pero Yaiza estaba embobada mirando la imagen que se clavaba tanto en su retina como en su pecho con la misma intensidad.

Todo se rompía a pedazos en su interior. Un cúmulo de sensaciones que la hacían dudar entre lo que era apropiado pensar y lo que no. Su ángel y demonio se enzarzaban en un debate sobre el si la chica debía acercarse a la mesa y enfrentarse a él o si debía por otro lado quedarse donde estaba. Entre los mil argumentos y deseos que su conciencia ponía sobre la mesa, se quedaba con los de querer esconderse a llorar, el de encerrarse en su cuarto para no salir o el de simplemente desaparecer para siempre.

Ahora sí necesitaba ayuda, sin saber o pararse a pensar en si la merecía. Necesitaba algo, no sabía el qué, pero su cuerpo la pedía que alguien hiciese cualquier cosa para ayudarla a reaccionar. No pestañeaba, le miraba atónita esperando que en cualquier segundo sus ojos se cerrasen y se despertase en una cama sabiendo que todo formaba parte de una pesadilla. Lo hizo de forma voluntaria y rápida, esperando al menos que con el parpadeo la chica que se sentaba junto a Sebastian hubiese desaparecido, pero ella seguía allí, para su desgracia.

Empezó a pensar en todo lo que había hecho esas semanas, en las consecuencias que claramente parecían tener a su vista, y lo único en lo que quería centrarse era en lo que echaba de menos a Charles en ese instante. Sólo para sentir que no estaba siendo tan estúpida como se en realidad se sentía. Algo que se afianzó incluso más cuando la mirada del chico se clavó en ella borrando lentamente la sonrisa que tenía pintada. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo recibiendo sus ojos, pero se le hizo una eternidad antes de girarse y salir corriendo de allí.

No sabía cómo sus piernas podían caminar tan deprisa, pese a que compartía la necesidad que mantenían por huir de allí. Lloraba desconsolada, deseando coger cualquier cosa que le permitiese desfogarse, pero llegó al hall y no supo qué hacer. Se mareaba sólo de recordar lo que acababa de ver. Tenía a Sebastian en frente, un Sebastian que había salido corriendo detrás de ella nada más comprobar que le observaba. Le tenía delante y no era consciente, siendo capaz sólo de negar la imagen.

-          Yai, escúchame—

-          No.-hablaba sin darse cuenta. Su cabeza daba vueltas y no quería saber nada de lo que el chico pudiese decirla. Estaba tan nervioso como ella, centrando su estado en intentar retener a una chica que buscaba caminar de espaldas con la mirada fija en él y negando sin parar.

-          No es lo que crees, en serio, te juro que—

-          No.-insistía.- No.-su campo de visión cubierto de lágrimas no abarcaba más allá del chico, ignorando la llegada tanto de Sandra como Dani a su posición.

-          Yai, ha venido a ver a Kimi, no a mí, te lo juro, yo no tengo nada que ver—

-          No.-repetía entre sollozos y negativas.

-          Kimi no llegaba y llevaba aquí horas, dijo a recepción que si podían avisarme y cuando llegué me avisaron –ella seguía negando, cada vez más acelerada y devastada- porque él no había llegado aún, Yai sólo estábamos hablando, te juro que—

-          M-me lo prometiste.-alargó su discurso, y él la miraba sin saber dónde meterse al ver que lo que decía no llegaba a ningún lado.- Me lo prometiste.

-          Sólo estaba desayunando, te lo juro…-suplicaba con lamento ante sus constantes negativas.

-          M-me pediste que yo n-no volviese con Lewis cuando n-no era mi intención, y yo sólo te pedí que no volvieses con ella—

-          Yai, por favor, escúchame, sólo la estaba acompañando mientras esperábamos a—

-          Me lo prometiste.-se tapó la boca con la mano para que sus palabras no sonasen tan lacrimales. Le temblaba demasiado el pulso y no era capaz de dejar ni de llorar ni de negar ante él. Sebastian por su parte no sabía qué más hacer, y su actitud empezaba a dolerle y a lamentarle a partes iguales. La chica siguió diciendo monosílabos que negaban todo lo que él pudiese decir, y Sebastian se daba por vencido sólo al verla negada a creerle.

-          No es justo que actúes así.-la reprochaba.- Te estoy diciendo la verdad, te dije que no tenía relación con ella, Yai.-la chica se dio la vuelta tapándose la cara con las manos para llorar entre sus dedos. Lo hacía de forma sonora, angustiada, y ahora aguantaba no sólo el recuerdo reciente sino lo que Sebastian la decía.- Te pones así por algo que no ha pasado, y sin embargo luego me culpas si yo reacciono como reacciono cuando te veo con Charles.

-          Seb, no—

-          Déjame.-no quería que Sandra formase parte de aquella conversación, algo que ella aceptó en cuanto el la interrumpió. Seguía mirando a Yaiza, con un sentimiento muy diferente al que le acompañó nada más salir tras ella. Se había sentido sucio desde el momento en el que vio a Hanna sentada en una mesa esperándole a él o a Kimi, al primero que llegase. Se había sentido como un traidor con tan solo acompañarla, y eso aumentó en su pecho en cuanto vio a Yaiza mirándole con el rostro más triste que recordaba en ella. Ni siquiera se había creído sus propias palabras cuando se lo explicaba, y ni siquiera la certeza de las mismas le habían ayudado a creérselas mientras las pronunciaba. Y sin embargo ahora miraba a Yaiza dejando que la ausencia de culpabilidad le llenase. Porque estaba cansado de ser el malo de algo en lo que sentía que no había hecho nada para merecerlo.- No he hecho nada.-insistía con una voz nerviosa y llena de ira.- Te dejé bien claro que no tenía relación con ella, y si estaba allí sentado era porque pese a todo ella no se mereció lo que la hice en su momento, estaba sola y no la iba a dejar así hasta que no llegase Kimi, porque sólo me conocía a mí.-Yaiza seguía llorando, negándose a mirarle. Y Sebastian cada vez alzaba un poco más la voz para que el mensaje la calase.- Así que no se te ocurra juzgarme por esto, porque yo te dejé bien claro que sólo quería estar contigo, eres tú la que te follas a otro estando yo al lado. Yo al menos sólo desayuno.-la dejó allí acompañada de la presencia de Sandra y Dani, que ni intentaron pararle ni tampoco acercarse a ella. Ninguno sabía qué hacer, perdidos entre todo por las explicaciones de Sebastian sobre algo que desconocían. Yaiza seguía queriendo desaparecer, afectada ya no sólo por la presencia de Hanna sino por lo que Sebastian acababa de decirla. Sentía presión por demasiados lados, agobiada por la soledad en la que ella misma se había embarcado por culpa de una situación que se le fue demasiado de las manos. Pasaron los minutos sin que pudiese relajarse, y ni siquiera el abrazo que Sandra la intentaba dar por la espalda acompañado de susurros la calmaba en absoluto. Y las pocas intenciones que su cuerpo pudiese ver en relajarse se esfumaron en cuanto Kimi entró por la puerta del hall, provocando que las piernas de Yaiza volviesen a echar a correr esta vez hacia el foco de dolor.

-          Qué es lo que pretendes.-No se había librado de su llanto, nerviosismo ni depresión pero la ira que Sebastian había ejercicio en ella se había quedado acompañándola. Kimi la miraba anonadado sin saber qué pasaba, y la presencia de Sandra y Dani tampoco le solucionaban mucho.- Por qué la has traído.-la chica volvía a moverse acelerada sobre su sitio. No gritaba ni tartamudeaba, pero hablaba con furia en un tono suficientemente alto como para no pasar desapercibido.- ¿Tanto me odias ahora? ¿Tanto mal me deseas que no se te ha ocurrido otra cosa mejor que llamarla a ella?-Kimi desvió la mirada hacia el suelo brevemente para aceptar las palabras de Yaiza y comprender a lo que hacían referencia. Volvió la vista a la chica, pero no dijo nada, permitiéndola seguir con su exaltado discurso.- ¿Esta es tu forma de ayudar? ¿Tanto a él como a mí? ¿O es que ya te has cansado de nosotros y prefieres buscarle una nueva novia?-negaba ella misma.- De qué coño vas.

-          No creo que seas la más indicada para reprocharme na—

-          ¡Hago lo que me da la gana, Kimi!-pausó para que aceptase su grito y que el resto de los presentes se girasen a observar.- ¡Cuándo coño os va a entrar en la cabeza de que hago lo que me da la puta gana!

-          Entonces no nos culpes a los demás—

-          Hacer lo que me da la gana implica culpar si quiero –le retaba.- y da la casualidad de que me siento en total poder para hacerlo contigo ahora mismo.-él asentía irónico.- Tal vez no con él, pero tú no tienes derecho a—

-          ¿De verdad piensas que la he traído yo para joderte?-ella reía, rabiosa.- En serio, dime si de verdad piensas que—

-          Qué hace aquí si no.-él se encogió de hombros.

-          A eso venía, a averiguarlo.-Yaiza negaba, mordiendo su labio.- Resulta que ha sido ella la que me ha llamado diciéndome que estaba en Singapur, yo me he limitado a decirle mi hotel. Lo que haya pasado después no es cosa mía.-la calma con la que hablaba enervaba aún más a una Yaiza que volvía a llorar sin control. Él se acercó un poco más a ella, alejándose de cualquier intención de llamar la atención.- No se me ocurriría llamarla, y menos estando como estáis los dos, pero no sabes lo que me gustaría que Seb se la tirase de nuevo con tal de que dejases de sentirte con el poder de hacer lo que te de la puta gana. Sobre todo cuando eso le jode la vida a los demás.

En cuanto Kimi pasó de largo por su lado, Yaiza se encargó de abandonar el hotel yéndose lo más lejos que le permitieron sus pasos del mismo. Dani insistió a Sandra en dejarla marchar sola, al menos hasta que se tranquilizase, permitirla un descanso para recapacitar. Todo parecía volver a ponerse del revés en las intenciones de Sandra por olvidar los dramas. Se despidió de Dani a prisas, pese a que el australiano insistía en hablar con ella para hacerle saber que todo iba a ir bien. La dejó marchar hacia la escalera, la cual tomaba a toda velocidad para seguir a un Kimi que había salido escopetado. Llegó hasta él en su planta, llamándole sin recibir una espera a cambio.

-          Kimi, para—

-          No me apetece hablar ahora.-abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, la cual no pudo cerrar sin que Sandra no la traspasase antes.

-          En serio, has de parar con Yai, no es bueno que—

-          ¿Me vas a reprochar tú también?

-          No, sólo digo que—

-          Vale, pues déjame, quiero cambiarme y poder bajar a ver a mi amiga sin que nadie me juzgue por ello.-Sandra cogió aire en busca de calma.

-          No te voy a juzgar, sólo buscaba hablar de Yai y—

-          No quiero hablar de Yai.-pausó.- Ni de Yai, ni de Seb, ni de nada. No quiero hablar.-se quitó su polo de Ferrari y lo tiró sobre la cama con rabia. Abrió el armario y sacó una camiseta básica blanca en la que se enfundó.- Estoy harto.-explicaba nervioso.- De ella, de los dos, de lo que se traen y se dejan de traer. Estoy hasta los cojones –decía ahora mientras vaciaba su mochila en la cama en busca de su cartera.- de todo lo que pasa últimamente. Y da la casualidad de que sois vosotras dos las que no paráis de liarlo todo.-Sandra alzó las cejas sorprendidas por verse involucrada, pero aun así no dijo nada mientras él se explicaba.- En mi vida he visto tanto caos por aquí. Gente que deja de hablarse, otros que empiezan a odiarse, gente que normalmente sólo sabía ser feliz y que ahora no hay quien les soporte, y siempre detrás de todo estáis vosotras dos.

-          Por qué me dices eso.-veía gratuitos los comentarios hacia ella, sintiéndose fuera de lugar y sin defensa con la que actuar. Kimi la miró ya con la cartera en la mano, y sin gesto de arrepentimiento.- No sé qué tengo que ver yo con—

-          ¿Ah no?-negó sutilmente ella.- ¿No has creado tú ningún caos entre nosotros?-pausó para que la chica aceptase el dolor que sentía.

-          Creo que no es justo que la tomes conmigo ahora mismo.

-          Me da completamente igual lo que es justo ya y lo que no, Sandra. Soy al que primero criticáis todos, al que primero echáis las culpas, en el que menos pensáis y yo soy el más gilipollas por ser el primero en preocuparme por los demás. Pero luego soy yo el que es de hielo.-pausó, algo que aprovechó Sandra para dejar que sus temblores la recorriesen de arriba abajo.- Estoy hasta los cojones de que Yai la líe con Seb, follándose a todo lo que se mueve por no tener ni un poquito de confianza en sí misma ni en los que la rodean. Hasta los cojones también de que Seb no sea capaz de usar la puta cabeza y dejar las cosas claras de una vez. –pausó.- No soporto el ver más broncas, el tener que ver que todo esto cada vez es más difícil de soportar, así que os agradecería a las dos que dejaseis de—

-          Deja de culparme.-suplicó.- Has discutido con Yai, no conmigo. Yo no he hecho nada—

-          ¿No has hecho nada?-ella se mordía el labio.- ¿De verdad que no has hecho nada? Dices que no soy capaz de explicar lo que quiero tener contigo, el otro día me reprochaste que paso de tenerte en un puto altar a llevarte a lo contrario. Pero yo no soy el que se quiere mover a escondidas, no soy yo el que se folla a otros.-la chica abrió la boca levemente por la sorpresa, encogiendo su vientre como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo. Se giró poco a poco, negándose a aceptar esa conversación que creía no tendrían.- El otro día bien ¿No? Un polvo y a seguir como siempre.

-          A qué coño viene esto—

-          Pero la culpa es mía, siempre es mía.

-          Fuiste tú el que—

-          Sí, Sandra, fui yo, claro que fui yo, siempre soy yo. Yo fui el que besó primero en Mallorca, yo fui el que decidió repetirlo en Canadá, el que se atrevió a ir más allá esa misma semana, el que se ha atrevido a decir lo que busco de esto y lo único que he recibido por tu parte es tu puta intención de guardarlo bajo llave, tu nula confianza en mí y tus polvos con Dani.-pausó reteniéndola la mirada.- Claro que he sido yo, Sandra, pero he sido todo lo contrario a lo que intentas hacerme creer.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y salió por ella, ignorando cualquier cosa que Sandra pudiese querer decirle. La chica se quedó en la entrada al dormitorio con la mirada perdida. No pestañeaba, y su imagen se asemejaba a la ofrecida por su amiga frente a Sebastian y Hanna. No sabía qué hacer, temblaba, y toda la positividad que había sentido esos días desaparecía de repente en apenas unos minutos. Buscaba comprender el giro que había tomado toda la situación desde que decidió poner fin a su jornada laboral. Cuando se acercó a Yaiza aún en el circuito no pensó que todo pudiese acabar tan mal, y ahora se sentía completamente perdida.

Abandonó el cuarto de Kimi para ir al suyo en busca de consuelo bajo las sábanas. Consiguió dormir un poco, de manera inexplicable, dejando que las dudas respecto al propio hecho de descansar y a los motivos que creía se lo impedirían volviesen a agobiarla.

Comió algo en el buffet antes de partir hacia el circuito, algo que quería hacer en soledad. Estaba harta de intentar arreglar las cosas y que todas se girasen en su contra. Buscó a Lewis nada más pisar el Marina Bay, sin poder ocultar la decepción en su rostro. El inglés dudó en si preguntarle, lanzándose a ello mientras esperaban el inicio de la tercera sesión de entrenamientos libres. La chica se desahogó, ayudándose de la voz calmada de Lewis para disfrutar de la tanda con mayor o menor calma. Esta la abandonó en cuanto su móvil empezó a sonar con el nombre de su amigo Nico al lado. No tenía hambre, ni siquiera sed, pero se vio obligada a acompañarle a la cafetería junto a Dani para poder hablar las cosas.

Apenas pronunció palabra pese a las insistencias de los dos chicos, que debatían entre ellos la locura de situación en la que se encontraban todos. La dejaron marchar pese a no creerse demasiado sus excusas laborales, las cuales demostró no eran ciertas nada más entrar a su garaje y dejarse caer en un asiento. Vio a Nico al otro lado, hablando con sus mecánicos, y por cualquier motivo echó de menos los viejos tiempos. No sentía nostalgia hacia su relación con el chico, sino a los recuerdos de paz que le venían a la cabeza siempre que recordaba su relación. En ese instante, hasta Mónaco le parecía un lugar placentero al que ir con tal de abandonar aquel sitio.

No entraba en sus planes levantarse a charlar con Nico, y menos cuando huía de sus amigos con tal de no tener que hablar, pero fingió una sonrisa cuando el chico le dedicó una, sintiéndose así más o menos realizada con su promesa de intentar revivir una amistad.

Cuando Lewis se metió en el coche pidió a su concentración que se fijase en la tanda clasificatoria. Con los dos Mercedes en cabeza, siendo Lewis el poleman, se dejó llevar por las celebraciones y caos de prensa que se movían desde entonces en el garaje para intentar no pensar de nuevo en nada.

Que la jornada laboral acabase tan pronto, buscando su equipo que todos descansasen de cara a la carrera, regresó al hotel con la única intención de volver a esconderse bajo las sábanas como ya hiciese el día anterior. Aún no había sol por Singapur, pero sintió que su cuerpo se despertaba de nuevo nada más ver a Kimi en el hall del hotel. Todo ese cansancio, esa decepción y esa rabia que había sentido durante todo el día se transformaba en las ganas de acabar con todo de una vez.

-          No sé por qué he tenido la esperanza de que en algún momento te dignases a disculparte conmigo.-El chico esperaba a un lado de los sofás y miraba a Sandra de forma estática, sin esperarla a ella ni sus palabras. Sandra se mantenía con los brazos en jarra frente a él, dejando su cansancio a un lado.- Debería estar acostumbrada.

-          No creo que tenga que disculparme de nada.

-          No, claro que no, tú eres un santo. Todo lo que me dijiste el otro día lo merecía y veía muy a cuento.-él alzó la palma de su mano hacia ella y asintió.

-          Tú misma lo dices, yo—

-          Vete a la mismísima mierda, Kimi.-le retuvo la mirada.- Yo seré una egoísta, pero tú no has dejado de jugar conmigo desde que lo dejé con Nico. Y por mucho que te cueste creerlo, tus bipolaridades sentimentales conmigo son sólo culpa tuya.-pausó.- Fuiste tú el que el otro día se me lanzó y se fue sin decir nada. Y en su momento fíjate, hasta lo vi bien con tal de no discutir, porque sabía que lo primero que harías sería discutir.

-          Y aun así accediste a—

-          Claro que accedí, cómo coño no voy a acceder. Kimi, yo ya te he dicho que quiero estar contigo, eres tú el que dices quererlo también pero se niega sólo porque Yai no se enteraría. Ni siquiera te paras a pensar en cómo cambiarían las cosas si llegásemos a estar juntos, si yo cambiaría de parecer o si me armase de valor para contárselo. No has querido intentar nada más allá de follarme de vez en cuando y luego recriminarme que si no me follas más es porque yo soy una egoísta.-él la miraba sin decir nada, manteniendo su gesto frío con el que recibía golpe tras golpe.- Claro que accedí el otro día, y soy tan idiota que accederé siempre que me lo pidas porque parece ser que es lo único que voy a poder tener de ti. Y sí, te respondo a lo que me preguntaste el otro día, sí me arrepentí de follarme a Dani, y la tomé con él, y me sentí fatal por lo que sentía que te había hecho, y ahora sin embargo no me arrepiento de nada, porque por más que intento hacer bien las cosas contigo tú te limitas a culparme. Y no me puedo creer que discutiese con el mejor amigo que tengo aquí por algo como eso. Por tu culpa y por lo mal que me llegas a hacer sentir con cada cosa que hago.-se sintió liberada y él destrozado, aunque no quiso cambiar su rostro por miedo a mostrarse tal cual se sentía.

Asintió lentamente, como si analizase poco a poco cada palabra que la chica le había dicho, aceptando que no tenía nada que contestarle por la sorpresa de haber escuchado tantas cosas. Ella esperaba, ya con los brazos liberados de su cintura y sus pulmones acogiendo aire a velocidades poco normales. Le miraba exigiendo algo, en especial una disculpa, pero Kimi le retiró la mirada sin dejar de asentir, marchándose de allí a paso lento.

-          Eres jodidamente increíble.-le dedicó lo último que pensaba decirle, marchando ella también hacia la dirección contraria para, como pretendía, esconderse en su cuarto hasta la tardenoche del domingo.

Que hubiese salido pronto de trabajar la permitía tomarse su tiempo para agobiarse por lo que acababa de hacer sin perder muchas horas de sueño. Se había liberado, algo que necesitaba, pero aceptaba que definitivamente había perdido cualquier opción de estar con la persona que quería. Y dedicó la hora antes de dormir a debatir el por qué sentía eso por alguien que en ese instante aseguraba no merecía recibir semejante sentimiento.

El resto de gente fue abandonando el circuito a horas más normales, aunque aún sin la vista del sol sobre el cielo de Singapur. Yaiza fue de las últimas, acompañada de unas ojeras que demostraban sus problemas para dormir al igual que el excesivo trabajo. Tenía hambre, más que ganas de dormir, por lo que el pasar por el buffet no era algo que sonase mal para ella. Se sentó sola a hacer su particular _cenayuno_ con esa bollería industrial que inundaba de olor la sala. Pese al apetito nada parecía querer entrar por su cuerpo. Estaba completamente debilitada, tanto física como mentalmente, y sentía que necesitaba hacer ciertas cosas antes de poder meterse en la cama y descansar mínimo unas tres horas.

Cuando vio a Sebastian entrar por la puerta el estómago se le cerró del todo. El chico caminaba en soledad hacia los stands de comida, en donde apenas cogió unas cuantas magdalenas y algo de fruta para compensar. Se sentó solo, en la lejanía y distanciándose de un lugar que habría sido habitual en otro caso. La mesa que ocupaban los mecánicos de Red Bull apenas distinguió la presencia del chico por allí, y eso le ayudó a poder perderse en sus llamadas telefónicas mientras devoraba algo de comida. No le tomó mucho tiempo, pero sintió que había estado demasiado allí sentado cuando al salir Yaiza le esperaba al otro lado de la puerta. La chica se había dedicado a observarle y a buscar la forma de intentar cambiar un poco las cosas. Se dejó llevar durante ese periodo por la voz de su conciencia, aceptando ya frente a él que seguramente se equivocaba.

-          Hola…-le hablaba con lástima y timidez, y él sólo la miraba sorprendido por tenerla allí. Tardó en contestarla.

-          Hola.-bajó la mirada nada más pronunciar su saludo, siendo incapaz de fijarse en ella siquería seguir manteniendo su postura en esa situación. Ella se cruzó de brazos de manera protectora.

-          ¿C-cómo estás?

-          ¿Me has parado para preguntarme eso?-se lo dijo adrede, trasportándose con ella a Ibiza, devolviéndole el mismo comportamiento y palabras que ella le dedicaba a él. La chica sonrió de forma ladeada aceptando su culpa, lejos de sentirse bien consigo misma.

-          S-sí.-confesó. Él asintió.

-          Estoy bien. Mañana salgo cuarto, así que podría ser peor.-asentía él solo, ella se limitaba a mirarle.

-          M-me alegro, seguro que te va bien…-ahora ella bajó la mirada tras ver cómo Sebastian fruncía el ceño al no aceptar la dirección de su conversación. Temía que se marchase, por lo que decidió ir al grano tras descruzar sus brazos.- Quería disculparme por lo del otro día.-el chico volvió a asentir, irónico.- N-no debería haberte dicho lo que te dije, ni actuar así cuando me intentabas hablar. Sobre todo después de cómo fue nuestra última conversación.-él no dejaba de repetir su gesto con la cabeza, y la chica se sentía cada vez peor al ver el poco resultado que tenían sus palabras.- M-me bloqueé al verla, te juro que n-no sabía cómo reaccionar, me morí de celos sólo de imaginarte con ella de nuevo.-su voz rota no impedía a Sebastian mantenerse firme. Ahora él se cruzó de brazos, mirándola fijamente pero sin aparentar atención.- Seb, tú dices que Lewis te hade desconfiar de ti mismo, pero no te imaginas cómo me siento yo respecto a ella-

-          ¿Me estás tomando el pelo, Yai?-la chica se quedó muda al verle preguntar de forma tan relajada. Fruncía ceño mirándola, como si de verdad estuviese interesado en realizarle esa cuestión. La chica negó con miedo.- ¿Me estás comparando ambas cosas?

-          N-no pretendía comprar, sólo decirte que—

-          Entonces no sigas.-pausó, haciendo que ella bajase la mirada con lágrimas en los ojos. Y el verla caer tan pronto sólo consiguió que Sebastian se ofendiese más y empezase a inquietarse en su posición.- Te he tenido que ver con Hülk. He tenido que aguantar cómo besabas a Dani por mucha broma que fuese. He aguantado cómo decidías irte con Lewis más de una vez cuando yo me partía el alma por intentar estar contigo, e incluso he tenido que ver cómo ambos tonteabais en la puta fiesta de Cancún cuando yo estaba pasándolo como lo pasaba, aunque tú estuvieses demasiado ciega para verlo.-pausó.- Y ahora estoy aguantando cómo decides follarte a Charles y actuar como si fueseis la pareja perfecta cuando ni siquiera lo hemos dejado. Y todo porque te pedí un puto periodo de tiempo para reflexionar en el que ni siquiera te dije que me alejaría de ti.-esperaba ver una reacción en ella, pero la chica seguía mirando al suelo sin dejar de llorar.- No se te ocurra decirme que tienes celos de Hanna, sobre todo cuando te he dicho mil veces que nunca he sentido nada por ella. No se te ocurra hablarme de tus celos o desconfianzas porque no tienes ni idea de lo que es eso, y yo llevo aguantándolo todo el año por tu culpa.-ninguno supo cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, pero cuando Charles llegó al lado de ambos Sebastian no lo dudó a la hora de mirarle con el sentimiento que le profesaba. Yaiza seguía cabizbaja, aceptando que ya no era una conversación de dos sino de tres personas, lo que podía empeorarlo todo incluso más.

-          Ey.-Charles usó su tono de voz natural para acercar a la chica por el lado y besar su mejilla.- ¿Qué haces llorando?-sin querer dar una respuesta con ello, Yaiza miró a un Sebastian que no daba crédito al o que veía. Ella se cruzó de brazos con nerviosismo mientras negaba, queriendo quitar importancia de cara a cualquier cosa que Charles pudiese decir, sobre todo cuando miró a Sebastian.- ¿Qué tal? He leído que sales cuarto ¿Eh?-le fue a dar un golpe en el brazo, pero el alemán se retiró sin dejar de mirarle fijamente. Charles continuó una risa que había empezado fingiendo simpatía y ni siquiera le dio importancia.- ¿Nos vamos?-no esperó respuesta de la chica, llevándosela de allí hacia el cuarto y poniendo por su cuenta punto final a la charla de la pareja.

Le convenció para dormir nada más llegaron al dormitorio de Charles. El francés parecía muy negado a descansar pese a todo, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando la chica fingió caer redonda abrazada a la almohada.

Apenas durmió, como ya esperaba antes de enfrentarse a Sebastian. Le sentía tan lejos que no sabía qué hacer, y sabía que todo era por su culpa. Cuando se levantó para darse una ducha mi raba a Charles preguntándose en qué momento pensó que todo aquello iba a dar resultado, comprobando que ahora poco podía hacer por recuperar a quien de verdad quería y a quien ya había agotado.

Se fue a su cuarto para darse esa ansiada ducha que se negó a realizar en el cuarto del francés. Se fue con su uniforme hacia el circuito también sin esperarle, y dio las gracias a Aline por darle tanto trabajo como para sólo poder salir de cara a la parte final de la carrera. No la vio en el garaje, no quería ver a Charles en ese momento, y sin saber por qué se armó de valor para entrar al box de Mercedes en donde todos parecían preguntarse qué hacía.

-          ¡Yai!-Sandra dio un brinco al verla, asustada.- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-quiso sonreír, pero se dejó llevar por la prudencia.

-          Acabo de terminar…-señalaba a su espalda sin motivo.- No me apetecía ir al garaje, así que vine a buscarte.-Yaiza se lanzó a mostrar una tímida sonrisa llena de pena, y Sandra avanzó unos pasos para abrazarla como tantas veces había querido hacer esos días. No la soltó en un buen rato, ayudándose de las ganas de la propia Yaiza por ser abrazada. Cuando se separó limpió el rastro de sus lágrimas, buscando además de su desaparición el que nadie las molestase.

-          Ven, vamos a ver la carrera.-tiró de su mano hacia su asiento.

-          N-no sé cómo van…

-          No veas la que se ha liado.-susurró, señalándola el garaje de al lado.- Nico ha abandonado. Vamos, ni ha salido.

-          ¿Qué?-Yaiza no daba crédito.

-          No le funcionaba el volante o no sé qué. Lewis va primero, pero ha habido safety car y ahora está intentando tirar para cuando tenga que parar, salir primero de nuevo.-Yaiza se metía de yendo en la carrera mirando ansiosa a su amiga, que buscaba seguir informando sin dañarla.- S-seb va segundo, y bueno, es el que podría quitarle la victoria.-ella bajó la mirada poco a poco.- Y Dani y Fer están pegándose detrás, pero vamos, que si todo sale según lo previsto, gana Lewis.-Yaiza asintió.

-          Esperemos.-miró hacia el otro garaje, en donde no vio a Nico.- Vaya golpe ¿No? En el campeonato…

-          Ni que lo digas, deberías haber visto la cara de Nico.-se creó un silencio en el que ambas observaban el movimiento en garaje ajeno. Y con tal de que Yaiza no recayese en lo que la hizo llegar a Mercedes, Sandra buscó distraerla.- Habló conmigo en Ibiza.-la miró dubitativa.- Nico, digo.

-          ¿Qué? ¿Qué te dijo?-tenía que obviar el tema Kimi, aunque estaba acostumbrada.

-          Que el duele haber acabado así, que quiere poder saludarme cuando me vea, y que aunque esté con Lewis no deberíamos dejar que nos afecte.

-          Nos ha jodido, si le va echando de los circuitos.-Sandra rió.- Como para no afectar. ¿Qué le dijiste?

-          Que lo podía intentar pero no prometía nada.-asintió.

-          Haces bien…-pausó.- Yo ayer, bueno, esta mañana, hablé con Seb…-las intenciones de Sandra por no hacerla pensar no sirvieron de nada, prefiriendo darla paso al desahogo.- Le pedí perdón por cómo reaccioné cuando le vi con, bueno, ella… Y en fin, no se lo tomó muy bien. Me ha montado una buena bronca.-sonreía otra vez con esa lástima ya común en ella. Sandra asintió.

-          Creo que es bastante normal que salte, lleva tiempo jodido…-no quería culparla por no empeorar su estado, aunque tampoco salvarla de ello.- Has de entender que--

-          Lo sé.-estaba tan al tanto ya de todo que no quería escuchar más reprimendas. Sonrió de nuevo a su amiga y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, descansando un rato, levantándose de ahí sólo cuando Lewis hizo su parada.

Como había vaticinado Sandra, esa carrera se decidió de cara al inglés de Mercedes. El garaje era una fiesta, algo que sacó unas cuantas sonrisas a la decaída Yaiza y sobre todo a su amiga, que aplaudía celebrándolo. Además, el podio no hizo otra cosa que llenarla de nuevo de un poco de alegría. Se sentía feliz por ver a Sebastian segundo, y aún más al ver a Dani en el tercer puesto. Le gustaba ese podio, y se moría de ganas de celebrarlo.

Tiró del brazo de su amiga para ir frente al podio antes de que los pilotos llegasen, y la situó junto a ella en un lugar privilegiado en el que disfrutaron de aquel momento. Yaiza buscaba no derrumbarse, pensando en que tres personas a las que adoraba de una forma u otra formaban parte de ese podio que tantos sentimientos la producía.

Miraba a Sebastian con demasiada nostalgia, y aunque le veía sonreír junto a Lewis no era capaz de pensar en que él estuviese bien, sintiéndose demasiado culpable.

Optó por mantenerse al margen cuando Sandra se acercó en la salida de la rueda de prensa a felicitarles a todos, aunque con ello no consiguiese evitar el cruce de miradas con un Sebastian que decidía darle la espalda. Sandra buscó acercarla, aceptando su primera negativa como lo más conveniente mientras ella seguía charlando con los tres. Lewis no paraba de menear a Sebastian a su lado, dándole la enhorabuena por su vuelta al cajón, haciendo que Yaiza se hundiese un poco más al no poder hacer lo mismo.

Cuando Sandra le comentó que habían decidido celebrarlo esa noche, sintió que no podía decirla que no sólo por lo que se estaba esforzando por animarla. Incluso que su amiga la dijese que podía llevar a Charles supuso un duro golpe a su ánimo, pues había obviado decirla que el francés apareció durante su charla con Sebastian.

Aun así decidió asistir, y por eso estuvo un rato dando vueltas por su cuarto buscando la manera de arreglarse, pues se sentía tan desanimada que ni ponía interés en ello.

-          ¿Cuál te gusta más?-posó con dos vestidos en sus perchas frente a Charles, que estaba sentado de espaldas al respaldo de la cama mirando el móvil. Hizo una mueca dubitativa.

-          No sé, ambos son parecidos.-la chica los miró de nuevo para confirmar que un negro corto ajustado y un verde oscuro medianamente largo poco tenían que ver. Fue a reprocharle con algo cómico pero el chico volvía a mirar el móvil, mostrando nulo interés. Se guardó las palabras mientras colgaba el verde y optaba por el negro, llevándoselo al baño a ponérselo. Era el más simple que tenía, de tirantes gruesos, escote con poca forma, ajustado hasta la corta falda, y con costuras horizontales a lo largo de su cuerpo. Salió del cuarto de baño con él puesto, su pelo alisado y su maquillaje en su sitio. Se posó frente a la cama y esperó a que Charles acabas de hablar por teléfono para mostrar un poco más de énfasis de la que mostraba sólo mirándola.- ¿No es un poco soso?-la chica bajó la mirada dudosa.

-          B-bueno, a mí me gusta así…-Charles se levantaba de la cama tras recorrerla hasta los pies y bajando a su lado. La dio un beso en la mejilla.

-          Y estás muy buena, no te preocupes.

Ni siquiera se había preocupado en si lo estaba o no, pero se mordió el labio para no llorar al recordar que Sebastian la hubiese dicho algo muy diferente sobre su imagen, y sobre todo algo más cariñoso.

Cogió aire para ambientar su postura de cara a la fiesta. Bajó con Charles para buscar un taxi que les llevase a donde Sandra les había dicho, llegando en apenas diez minutos y siendo de los primeros. La propia Sandra se paseaba por allí con Dani y Nico. Llevaba un vestido granate palabra de honor que fingía una arruga en la cadera encogiendo levemente su falda. Yaiza la miró atónita y se acercó a ella aprovechando que Charles iba a por algo de beber.

-          Estás guapísima tía.-Sandra la puso cara de asco para ignorarla.- No seas idiota, estás que lo rompes –la cogió de la mano para girarla y verla por completo.- y encima el color te queda genial.

-          Por eso todos mis vestidos son granates.-cedió. Yaiza sonrió.- Tú también estás guapísima, joder, cuando llevas negro vas rompedora.

-          Charles dice que estoy muy buena.-la poca confianza y esmero que usó para pronunciar esas palabras provocaron un poco de ira e Sandra, que buscó relajarse.

-          Eso lo sabemos todos, así que nada, vente.-la llevó a donde Dani y Nico esperaban, y la mirada del alemán la sirvió para confirmar que no sólo Sandra y Charles pensaban eso de ella.

-          Vaya dos pivones.-Dani se agarró a ambas, haciéndolas reír.

-          No toques demasiado, que mordemos.-El chico alzó las manos cumpliendo la orden de Sandra, dando paso tras ello a la conversación que surgiese. Yaiza se sintió a gusto tras mucho tiempo al verse de nuevo involucrada en una conversación así, dejándose llevar a la hora de reír y hasta de hablar con soltura. No recordaba que Charles no había regresado, y sólo pareció venirle a la memoria cuando Sebastian entró por la puerta. Ninguno de sus tres acompañantes subo cómo reaccionar, intentando continuar la charla para que no pensase en ello, pero el alemán se había quedado mirándola nada más distinguirla entre la gente.

-          ¿Bailas?-se giraron al oír a Charles al lado del a chica. Yaiza le miró fugazmente al igual que de nuevo a Sebastian, que bajaba la mirada con rabia y lamento para irse hacia algún lado más despejado. La chica asintió sin saber por qué, sólo para buscar no pensar en él.

No quería bailar, aprobando por ello la música lenta que lo único que requería era no quedarse parado en el mismo azulejo. Charles la cogió por la cintura, animándola con ello a que subiese sus manos a su cuello. La estuvo hablando sobre los planes de cara a la semana, y aunque no escuchaba, le asentía con media sonrisa fingida sólo para fingir que no pensaba en quien no debía.

Charles la cambió de posición acercando su espalda a su torso para sentir un poco de variedad. La rodeaba por la cintura, agarrándose ella a sus brazos mientras fingía escuchar de nuevo sus susurros al oído. Le costó ser consciente de que tenía a Sebastian justo en frente, observándola de forma dedicada, sin ocultar lo mucho que desaprobaba todo lo que veía. Charles seguía hablándola, pero ella no podía prestar más atención que la que prestaba a Sebastian. Se miraban, y se gritaban demasiadas cosas como para usar palabras. Sintió que Charles volvía a girarla para situarse frente a ella, aunque su posición la seguía permitiendo mirar a quien la observaba con rabia y tristeza. Sólo se fijó en el chico que tenía a su lado cuando este acarició su mejilla con el lateral de su mano, haciéndola estremecer y sin dejarla ser consciente de que se acercaba a sus labios.

La besó y ella se dejó, abatida. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo compartiendo ese momento con Charles, pero cuando se pudo separar, Sebastian seguía mirándola incluso con más desesperación que antes, bajando con furia la mirada en cuanto ella hubo comprobado su estado. Le vio levantarse de donde estaba, saliendo disparado de su puesto hacia la multitud en donde se perdía. Estuvo a punto de salir corriendo detrás suya, pero las ganas de llorar volvían a debilitarla tanto que lo único que pudo hacer fue corresponder de nuevo el nuevo beso de Charles.

-          Esto va de mal en peor…-Lewis, que ya había llegado, comentaba a Sandra, Nico y Dani sobre la escena recién vista. Todos asintieron.- Deberíamos encerrarles hasta que arreglen las cosas.

-          Son capaces de no dirigirse la palabra.-comentaba Sandra.

-          Pues les damos descargas eléctricas.

-          Yo me pido a Seb.-Nico se ofreció a la idea de Dani, haciéndoles reír a los tres.- No seré muy duro, no os—

-          Quiero hablar contigo.-había tanta gente en aquel antro que no se daban cuenta de cuando alguien aparecía o no. Al lado de Sandra, Kimi requería su atención dejándoles a todos patidifusos. Ella frunció levemente el ceño debido a la sorpresa, sin saber qué decir por la misma. Kimi parecía listo para partir, pero ella no se movía.- Por favor, quiero hablar contigo.-parecía nervioso y exaltado, algo que tal vez provocó que Sandra accediese por no discutir de nuevo. Le siguió hacia la salida trasera de local, que era la más cercana a su posición, saliendo a un callejón lleno de contenedores que decoraban el ya amanecer  de Singapur. Sandra tardó un poco más en salir debido a los tacones y los escalones que tuvo que seguir, pero Kimi esperaba de espaldas a ella y con las manos en la cintura aún mostrando cierto nerviosismo.

-          N-no sé qué quieres, pero dentro seguro que estaríamos mejor que—

-          Está bien.-cortó, dejándola claro que pese a la posible relación de frases no estaba respondiendo a la suya. Sandra se cruzó de brazos por los nervios y el frío. Él esperaba y ella hacía lo mismo.

-          E-está bien el qué…-él la señaló como si ejemplificase algo. Estaba claramente nervioso y ciertamente furioso.

-          Que tú ganas.-tardaba en responderle.

-          ¿Eh? Kimi, no sé qué dices—

-          Que tú ganas.-insistió.- Ya está, no aguanto más. No quiero más dramas.-le miraba atónita.- Seb se acaba de pirar de su propia fiesta con lágrimas en los ojos porque Yai sigue haciendo lo que le da la gana. La peña sigue alejándose poco a poco de todo y estropeando las cosas cada vez más por no dar a puta cara. Y yo ya no quiero más peleas.-no era capaz de pestañear mientras le escuchaba, completamente aturdida.- Sandra, no aguanto más esto, lo que quiera que tengamos, no soporto el que cada vez que hablemos sea para discutir y que si no discutimos, ambos estemos diciendo idioteces sólo por miedo a hacerlo. Así que tú ganas.-la boca de la chica temblaba, perdida.

-          ¿Ganar? ¿Q-qué gano?-sus brazos se descruzaron quedando flotando en el aire en cuanto Kimi la agarró por el rostro para besarla. Lo hizo con tanta rabia y dedicación que no se quiso separar de ella hasta que sus pulmones no se lo exigieron, dejándola aún más petrificada ante la escena.

-          Hagámoslo.-volvió a poner los brazos en jarra y a dejarse llevar por su nerviosismo y exaltación que le hacían hablar tan rápido y alterado. Sandra estaba a punto de marearse.- Ambos queremos estar juntos ¿No? Pues venga. –volvió a usar su mano para señalarla- Hagámoslo.-Sintió que temblaba todo su cuerpo al escucharle, y que los ojos se le empañaban pese a que el frío podría congelar cualquier cosa en ese momento.

-          ¿Q-qué?-tenía voz temblorosa, acorde al estado del chico.- K-kimi, por qué dices eso, yo no voy a—

-          Ya lo sé.-interrumpió.- Sé que no se lo vas a decir a Yai, y que como consecuencia vamos a tener que parecer idiotas la mitad de las veces para que ella no se entere. Y sí, me jode porque quiero contárselo. Aunque ahora mismo no la dirija la palabra, porque es mi amiga y me importa y aunque suene imbécil la echo de menos, y te juro que ahora iría a contarle todo esto aunque seguramente me llame moñas y tenga que aguantar sus comentarios de niña chica.-Sandra soltó media sonrisa aún con ojos aguados sólo de imaginarlo, y él la imitó antes de volver a la seriedad, ya más relajada y agotada.- No puedo más, Sandra.-ella negó mordiéndose el labio, compartiendo con él todo lo que también sentía.- No puedo más.-negó ahora él levemente antes de volver a atraerla hacia su rostro y besarla. La mantenía pegada a él con una mano en su nuca, y ahora los brazos de Sandra se aferraban a su camiseta para no soltarle. Seguía completamente perdida, sabía que lloraba pese a odiarlo e incluso sentía más miedo por la posible continuación de aquello más que la sentida en otros casos. Pero estaba tan cansada como Kimi. No sabía cómo saldrían adelante, ni si sería capaz de esconder aquello mucho tiempo, pero ahora no quería soltar sus labios ni él los suyos. Y finalmente no tenían miedo a demostrarlo.


	154. Lo inesperado

-          Vámonos, venga.-entre todas las sorpresas, otra más seguía dejándola estática. No se dejó arrastrar pese a que él tiraba de su mano, mirándola extrañado por ello.

-          ¿A dónde? ¿Qué pasa?-Kimi miraba hacia la puerta por la que habían salido comprobando en su fachada que, en efecto, no había nada que le atase a estar allí. Se encogió de hombros.

-          No sé ¿Para qué quedarnos?

-          H-hombre, estábamos de fiesta. Yo celebraba que a Lewis y Dani les ha ido bien.-él alzó una ceja y dejó los ojos entreabiertos. Juzgándola y negando levemente a la vez. Sandra se aguantó la risa.- ¿Puedo pasar a despedirme al menos?-el chico suspiró exhausto y soltó su muñeca para dejarla marchar mientras que finalmente aprovechaba darle la espaldas para reír. Entró al local con el mismo gesto, en busca de su grupo de amigos al cual no sabía cómo plantarle cara sin media sonrisa y una vergüenza plena.- Ey.-dio un golpe en el hombro de Dani, que fingía bailar ante la mirada de un desesperado Nico.

-          ¡Volviste! ¿Mucha bronca?-ella cogió aire.

-          N-no exactamente, me voy ¿Vale?-ambos se alteraron, al igual que un Lewis que aparecía desde el lado.

-          ¿Cómo que te vas? No puedes irte, se está yendo todo el mundo y apenas llevamos aquí—

-          Lewis, es que he de irme…

-          ¿Tan mal ha ido con el idiota ese? ¿Quieres que le digamos algo?

-          Tranquilo, rubito, que sé cuidarla.-Kimi aparecía dando una palmada en el hombro al alemán, que alzaba una ceja sorprendido.- Pero de todas formas si quieres decirme algo, adelante, que me interesa.-ironizó.

-          ¿No me ibas a esperar fuera?-Sandra intervino.

-          ¿Cuándo he dicho eso?

-          No lo has dicho, lo daba por hecho.

-          Pues no, venga.-señaló a la salida, y ella volvió a reír. Los tres fruncían el ceño. Dani la retuvo pese a todo.

-          ¿Está bien? ¿Ha bebido o algo?-ella rió.

-          Nos vemos.-le plantó un beso en la mejilla al australiano y salió de allí, dejándoles tan asustados por su marcha como por el gesto cariñoso con Dani.- Es la última vez que me sacas de una fiesta.

-          Oye no te estoy obligando a nada…

-          Ya, seguro…-Kimi frenó nada más traspasar la puerta que hacía minutos cruzaba de nuevo. Ella se giró riendo.

-          Mal empezamos ¿Eh?-Sandra volvió a reír y no dejó de andar. A los pocos segundos él estaba a su altura, guardando un silencio acorde al nerviosismo posterior por lo ocurrido. Sandra iba cruzaba de brazos, intentando ignorar el frío y el hecho de que nadie abriese la boca. Algo que duró hasta que se armó de valor pensando en que, después de todo, ya no tenía nada de lo que asustarse.

-          ¿Qué venazo te ha dado?-no entendió a lo que se refería, mirándola dudoso.- No sabía ni que estabas en el local…

-          Seb me ha obligado a venir, lógicamente.-ella asintió.- Pero se ha ido a lloriquear por Yai a una esquina, se la ha encontrado tonteando con Charles y se ha ido lloriqueando al hotel. De eso hace ya un buen rato, creo.

-          Sigues sin responderme.-él puso los ojos en blanco.

-          ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Me dio por ahí, eso es todo.-ella rió sin dejar de mirarle, haciéndole saber lo poco que le creía. Él negó.- No sé qué esperas que te diga. El otro día me montaste una buena bronca, la enésima, y la última por cierto –la amenazó haciéndola reír- y yo que sé, será que me has contagiado eso de hartarme del drama.

-          ¿No te hartas por tu solo? Pensaba que viendo cuánto hay a nuestro alrededor sería suficiente sin necesidad de decirlo yo.

-          Puede, pero tú lo dejaste bastante claro montándome el pollo ese.

-          Tampoco te monté tanto—

-          Oh sí, lo hiciste.-asentía insistente.- En fin, lo que sea, estaba en la fiesta, aburrido como una ostra porque tus amigos no tienen ni idea de locales, y te vi con Flora, Fauna y Primavera—

-          ¿Con quién?

-          Con tus amigos.-Sandra rió.- Y yo que sé, me dio.

-          Te dio.

-          Fuerte, sí.-rieron.- Yo que sé… –repetía.- Ayuda también el que no soporte verte con Dani.

-          No esperarás que deje de hablarle ¿No?-la miró de reojo.

-          ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Quién se atrevería a intentar separarte de tus amigos?-la chica rió abiertamente tanto a su comentario como a su rostro irónico.

-          Pocas risas –intentaba frenarse a sí misma.- que me habló el otro día en Ibiza…

-          ¿Se atrevió?

-          Sí, sí… Quiere que seamos amigos. No de ti, a ti no te soporta.

-          Es recíproco el sentimiento. Díselo.-la chica reía otra vez.- ¿Serás su amiga? ¿Irás con él al parque? ¿Lo sabe el de las gorras?

-          ¿El de las gorras? –rió.- ¿Así llamas ahora a Lewis?

-          Tiene más gorras que victorias, creo. ¿Lo sabe? –ella negó.

-          No tiene que saber nada porque no voy a hacer nada. Si me saluda, le saludaré, si me habla, le hablaré, pero no espero ir más allá.

-          Hombre, yo también espero que no vayas más allá.

-          ¿Queréis dejar de ser tan celosos todos? Es Yai la que se los va tirando, no yo.-él se movió de lado a lado encogido.

-          No sé yo ¿Eh? Ya te has pasado a tres por la piedra.-le miró boquiabierta sin querer reír.- ¿Te das cuenta? Os estáis tirando a media parrilla. ¿No te interesa Pastor? ¿Felipe?-le dio un golpe en el brazo.

-          Para, en serio, vas a hacer que me arrepienta de esto.

-          Pues mucho hemos durado entonces.-se asomó a la carretera y alzó el brazo. Ella reía.

-          ¿Qué haces?

-          Paro un taxi, en Finlandia se paran así, no sé aquí.-volvió a reír.

-          Se paran igual en todos lados.

-          No digas.-ironizó.

-          ¿No podemos ir andando?

-          No sé tú pero yo he estado echando una carrerita hoy y empiezo a cansarme. Y no es por nada pero como sigamos andando te congelarás, y no puedo ser un galán de esos que os gustan porque como ves no llevo chaqueta que dejarte.-rió, acercándose a la puerta del taxi que se paraba a su lado y entrando por su puerta, al igual que Kimi. Apenas estaban unos minutos de hotel, pero ambos agradecieron el camino en cubierto cuando traspasaron las grandes puertas de la entrada. La chica tiritó.

-          No esperaba tanto frío en Singapur.

-          Ya ha amanecido casi, llevamos levantados desde antes de que anocheciese. Nos hemos recorrido los malditos climas de una ciudad, es normal.-fueron al ascensor.- ¿Qué harás ahora?

-          Pensaba que tenías un plan cuando me sacaste de la fiesta.-Kimi rió.

-          Me refiero a esta semana que entra.

-          Pues no tenía nada pensado. Estos siempre me ofrecen planes, pero—

-          Yo voy a Finlandia.-se miraron coincidiendo con la llegada del ascensor a la planta marcada por el chico.- Lo digo por si te parece mejor plan que el que te ofrecen aquí los pesados de tus amigos.-Sandra se aguantó las ganas de sonreír.

-          Hay una semana antes del próximo gran premio, y Dani me ofrecía el calor australiano.-él puso los ojos en blanco girando hacia su pasillo.

-          Estoy de Dani hasta el…-no dio un paso más nada más enfilar el rellano de su cuarto. Sandra tampoco quiso andar, quedándose a su lado, y mirando junto a Kimi a una Yaiza que yacía sentada justo frente a la puerta del finlandés. Tenía las rodillas encogidas hacia su cuerpo, las cuales abrazaba, y su rostro claramente se negaba a mostrar felicidad alguna. Sandra sintió un escalofrío al verla allí, dando paso a un rayo de esperanza que la animaba a ver aquello con ciertos buenos ojos al esperar una reconciliación entre Kimi y la chica. Miró al finlandés, que estaba estático con rostro frío a su lado, y se retiró hacia un lado.

-          Finlandia suena bien.-le susurró.- Voy a hacer la maleta mientras tú…-señaló a su amiga, que era ajena a todo a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Kimi no dijo nada, pero a los segundos de que Sandra desapareciese se dignó a dar unos pasos hacia la muchacha que seguía sentada en el suelo y que se levantaba de un brinco al verle aparecer a su lado. Le miraba nerviosa, con rastro de llanto en sus ojos y un movimiento de manos incontrolado que escondió cruzándose de brazos.

-          Ho-hola…-habló con voz tímida, como si fuese la primera vez que hacía frente a ese chico que la miraba sin gesto alguno. Kimi no la correspondió en el saludo, se limitó a mirar a sus lados fingiendo una búsqueda.

-          ¿Dónde has dejado al francés?-ella bajó la mirada, dolida.

-          E-está en la fiesta…-no dejó de mirar el suelo. Él asintió.

-          ¿Te ha dejado irte sin más?

-          No sabe que me he ido…

-          Vaya. Cuanta preocupación por su parte.-la chica se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos, abriéndolos solo cuando alzó de nuevo la cabeza hacia Kimi, mostrando un rastro de lágrimas que él ya estaba acostumbrado a ver.- Qué quieres.-la chica abrió la boca en busca de palabras que entrasen para poder dignarse a sacar lo que pensaba. Temblaba.

-          A mi amigo.-suplicó con voz rota. Kimi llenó sus pulmones de oxígeno con tal de no cambiar su rostro, y fue soltando poco a poco el aire mientras se enfrentaba a ella.

-          ¿Al que montaste el otro día la bronca del siglo?

-          Al que me odia, sí.-se secó las lágrimas con el borde de su mano esperando que con ese gesto no se mostrase tan débil. Algo inútil.

-          Ese no está aquí.-no supo si le costó entenderlo, pero Yaiza tardó en mostrar una media sonrisa llena de lástima por su comentario. No se movía, seguía estática frente a él soportando sus temblores, esperando a que él le diese cualquier señal para poder moverse. Kimi decidió alargar su brazo derecho ofreciéndoselo y como si hubiese dado libertad a alguien encarcelado, la chica se lanzó a su cuerpo para abrazarle. Se aferró a él como tanto había necesitado esos días, aprovechando que Kimi no ponía ningún impedimento a que Yaiza lo hiciese. La abrazó demostrándola con ello que él también la había echado de menos, dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de separarse de ella otra vez.- Ven, vamos dentro.-le asintió sin separarse de su cuerpo en demasía. Y así fue con él bajo su brazo hasta que entraron al dormitorio. La dejó sobre la cama, viéndose ella necesitada de ayuda en todo momento hasta para poder respirar.- Relájate.-la chica asintió de nuevo intentando cumplir la orden. Kimi decidió sentarse a su lado.- ¿Por qué te has ido de la fiesta?

-          N-no quería seguir a-allí.-hablaba aún intentando controlar su sofoco. Él la agarró de la mano para ayudarla un poco más.

-          Por qué.-Yaiza se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos. Era más difícil de lo que esperaba el no derrumbarse.

-          Seb.-sollozó. Él asintió.

-          Me lo imaginaba, sí.-la volvió a acoger en su regazo cuando la chica se dejó caer llorando.- Él se ha marcado algo parecido.-Yaiza alzó un poco la vista esperando su explicación.- También se ha ido lloriqueando.-agravó el estado de Yaiza, que se encogía un poco más bajo su brazo para llorar de forma aún más sonora.- Tanto llorar pero no lo arregláis ninguno.-se lo dijo tras darla un rato para desahogarse. Ella se retiró de su cuerpo con cara de enfado.

-          É-el es gilipollas.-Kimi puso los ojos en blanco.

-          Y tú una golfa que no sabe tener las piernas cerradas.-frunció el ceño aún con rostro lloroso a su comentario, sin reprochárselo en cambio.- Así no podéis seguir, parecéis idiotas.

-          O-oye…-ella también se tomó un tiempo antes de hablar. Kimi la escuchaba, intrigado por su nuevo nerviosismo.- ¿S-sabes si y él y… b-bueno, el otro día—

-          No.-cortó, haciéndola asentir.- Ya te dije que Hanna venía a verme a mí.

-          Vaya puntería tuvo…-susurró.- P-podría haber elegido otro momento.-Kimi asintió dándole parte de razón.

-          Ella pasa de todas estas cosas, y de Seb aunque no te lo creas. Viaja mucho y no es la primera vez que coincidimos por ahí, me dijo de vernos y supongo que por no estar sola esperando decidió preguntar por Seb.-la chica asentía.

-          E-eso me dijo él…

-          Y eso fue lo que pasó.

-          ¿S-se ha ido ya?-asintió.

-          Se fue el mismo día. Estaba en la ciudad de paso, y si te sirve no se vio más con Seb desde que tú a poco más nos matas a todos.-soltó media sonrisa ella.- En cuanto llegué yo él se fue.

-          Guay…-él negó.

-          Guay, dice. Y tú mientras tirándote al otro.-la hizo bajar de nuevo la mirada avergonzada, pero no se lamentó por ello.- Me parece increíble que le reproches cualquier cosa cuando tú estás—

-          N-no es lo mismo.-quiso defenderse en lo que podía.- C-cuando hablamos, la última vez, o sea, antes de dejar más o menos claro las libertades que teníamos… Él me pidió que n-no volviese con Lewis. Yo le pedí que no volviese con ella.-él asintió con dejadez.- P-por tanto cuando le vi con Hanna, encima después de discutir, pensé que—

-          Seb no es así.-asintió ella.

-          L-lo sé… Por eso luego le pedí perdón.

-          Y él te mandó a la mierda.-asintió otra vez.- Pero luego no deja de lloriquear por ti.-resopló nada más acabar de hablar, llevándose la mano a la cara.- Sois insoportables…

-          ¿Crees que me odia?-Kimi la miró anonadado.

-          ¿Me escuchas cuando hablo? –ella asintió.- Dónde te he podido dar a entender que te pueda odiar, si te acabo de decir que se ha ido lloriqueando.

-          N-no sé… Me extraña que siga sintiendo algo por mí.-Kimi se desesperaba.

-          ¿No lo sientes tú?-asintió veloz.

-          C-claro que sí.-pausó con cierta vergüenza.- Claro que le quiero…- a Kimi le vino bien que sonase la puerta para levantarse y evitar meterse con sus cursiladas, aunque Yaiza le frenó.-¿Q-quién es?

-          ¿Y yo que sé? Si no abro no puedo—

-          N-no será él ¿Verdad?-Kimi frenó en seco, dudando.

-          No creo…

-          N-no le dejes pasar si es él.-la miró asombrado mientras se acercaba a la puerta.- E-es que no quiero verle y—

-          Has tenido suerte.-no se sorprendió al ver a Sandra al otro lado de la puerta, dándola paso. Yaiza se había levantado alterada y ahora respiraba un poco mejor, sobre todo cuando su amiga se abrazó a ella en un gesto cariñoso.

-          ¿Suerte de qué?

-          Si fueses Seb me habría hecho echarte.-Sandra miró asombrada a Yaiza, sintiendo que ambos compartían esa expresión hacia ella. Se separó de ambos para dejarse caer de nuevo a la cama.

-          Menos mal que no soy Seb.

-          ¿Qué haces aquí?-Yaiza ahora mostró su sorpresa.

-          La fiesta era un aburrimiento, además no te encontraba y me vine para buscarte, pero no me abrías en tu cuarto, así que he probado suerte aquí.-Kimi mostró su admiración hacia su excusa sin que Yaiza lo notase, mientras la chica asentía.

-          La estaba recordando lo insoportable que es tanto ella como Seb, por si te quieres unir.-intervino el chico. Sandra rió.

-          Es algo que merece la pena ser recordado a todas horas, sí.

-          Lo siento…

-          Tranquila –le quitó importancia- por desgracia estoy acostumbrada—

-          N-no.-paró.- Me refiero a todo.-los dos que permanecían de pie se miraron de reojo.- Siento cómo he actuado.-pausó.- A todos os he dejado de lado cuando sólo buscabais ayudarme, y encima os contesto mal u os grito y de todo. No sé que hacer porque me estoy volviendo loca y sé que no estoy haciendo lo correc—

-          Vale, vale.-Kimi frenó su monólogo.- Sermones no. Perdonada, pero deja el tema.-Sandra rió, aunque a Yaiza le costó más hacerlo con cierta molestia.- En fin, id desalojando que quiero dormir.-Yaiza no se ofendió en demasía con que Kimi la echase, pero Sandra le miraba atónita dentro de un cierto disimulo. Cuando él se dio cuenta se encogió de hombros, dejándose empujar con molestia hacia la puerta.- Venga, pasadlo bien esta semana.

-          ¿Qué harás?-Yaiza mostró interés ya desde el rellano.

-          Alejarme de vosotros, de todos.-no dio tiempo a escuchar respuestas, cerrando y dejándolas con la palabra en la boca. No se movió de la entrada, en donde estaba de brazos cruzados, aceptando que en apenas unos minutos tendría que abrir de nuevo, algo que pasó justo cuando esperaba.

-          ¿A qué ha venido eso?-protestaba Sandra, Kimi la daba paso.

-          ¿Tú te puedes inventar cosas y yo no?

-          Me has echado de tu cuarto.-no se esforzaba mucho en mostrar enfado.

-          Y anda que no te echaré veces, acostúmbrate.-la dejó boquiabierta.- He de hacer mi maleta.

-          ¿Serás desgraciado?

-          ¿Por hacer la maleta?-la miró dubitativo con el macuto en la mano. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.- Al final has preferido el frío al calor ¿No?

-          Lo dices por ti y Dani o por Finlandia y Australia.-Kimi se giró a ella con los brazos en jarra. No le gustó el comentario, aunque a ella le provocaba ganas de reír de nuevo.- Sí, sí, he preferido eso.-dejó las bromas mientras Kimi empezaba a echar ropa a la maleta, algo que tampoco costó mucho por la poca que tenía en el armario.- ¿Qué tal ha ido con Yai?-él hizo una mueca poco explicativa.

-          Como siempre. Que si quiere mucho a Seb, que si qué pena todo, que si blablablá.

-          Pero tú bien ¿No?

-          ¿Yo? Claro ¿Por?

-          Antes me has soltado lo mucho que la echabas de menos.-exageró con el tono de voz.

-          Tampoco te pases.

-          No me paso, sólo te lo recuerdo. En tu declaración sentimental has decidido mostrar tu nostalgia hacia ella –volvía a exagerar- cosa que es triste, por cierto, porque hablabas conmigo no con ella—

-          A ver si ahora te vas a poner celosa tú de ella.-rió Sandra.

-          Descuida.-el chico siguió acabando su equipaje mientras ella le observaba. Tardó unos minutos en volver a hablar.- Te prometo que hablaré con ella.-él alzó la mirada, frenando lo que hacía.- Sé que es importante para ti, y bueno también lo es para mí. Es Yai, quiero decir…- se encogió de hombros.- Intentaré hablar con ella.-Kimi asintió.

-          Me conformo con oír eso.-ella sonrió.- Pero tampoco te creas que me basta ¿eh? Cúrratelo un poco.-la sacó finalmente otra risa.

-          Lo haré, lo haré… Piensa que ya has pasado la primera prueba. Hemos estado los tres juntos y no se te ha escapado ni has hecho nada.

-          ¿Qué querías que hiciese? Tampoco es plan de comerte la boca delante suya así sin más.-Sandra fingió analizar la idea.- Bueno, tampoco sería tan descabellado, ella ya hecho cosas peores con Seb delante de mí.

-          ¿Peores?

-          A nivel de moñez.-especificó.- Las guarrerías a las que acostumbran no las hacen delante de mí por suerte.

-          Las hacen en tu cama.-le recordó.- Y por toda la casa. No sé si lo sabes pero cuando estuvimos en tu casa—

-          Lo sé, lo sé.-la frenó.- No me traigas ese recuerdo.

-          ¿Has quemado la casa?

-          Está en mis planes.

-          ¿Pero antes o después de que vaya yo?-fue andando poco a poco hacia él.

-          Tú preocúpate de que no sea mientras estés.-la hizo reír.

-          No te veo tan salvaje.-llevó sus manos a su cuello, enlazándolas tras su nuca. Él se mantenía firme frente a ella con los brazos en jarra.

-          Ya te he dicho que soy un trozo de pan.-hizo una mueca justificándose, mientras llevaba una mano a la cintura de la chica, que asentía.

-          Y yo que no me lo creo.

Descruzó sus manos para poder agarrar la cara del chico y besarle. Era la primera vez que se sentía plenamente libre para poder hacerlo, y por ello el beso le sentó mejor que nunca. Le retuvo pegado a su boca durante un rato, negándose a soltarle pese a que ahora tenía una seguridad con la que antes no contaba. Kimi por su parte se aferraba a ese gesto como una seña de que todo iba bien, y eso era algo que merecía mucho la pena.

No mentía a Sandra cuando la hablaba de su cansancio, y por ello el quedarse dormido a gran velocidad cuando hubo recogido todo no supuso ninguna sorpresa para una chica que tampoco tardó en dejarse llevar por los sueños. Se despertó antes que él, a media mañana tras haber dormido unas escasas cinco horas. Estirándose cuando hubo tocado el suelo, se giró para mirar al chico que dormía a su lado con la ropa puesta. Volvía a sentirse segura, pero tenía miedo de dejar de mirarle por si acaso no podía disfrutar de eso nunca más.

Cuando regresó al cuarto de Kimi tras coger su maleta agradeció ver que no la ponía pegas por haberle despertado. Refunfuñaba pese a todo, aunque no dejaba de prepararse para abandonar el hotel rumbo a Finlandia.

Les esperabas un viaje largo que empezó con problemas de asientos a la hora de pillar los billetes de la chica. Cuando todo estuvo en orden a su vista, entraron al avión en el que se propusieron no quedarse dormidos con tal de poder regular su sueño a su llegada a Finlandia. El cansancio era tan notable en ambos que nada más entrar por la puerta de la casa la escena parecía una competición de resoplidos.

-          No me creo que hayamos llegado.-Sandra soltaba su maleta y mochila en la entrada sin importarle en absoluto, y echó a andar hacia la escalera que llevaba a la segunda planta.- Me voy a dormir.

-          Buen plan, espero que no te importe que lo imite.-Como ya pasaría en su última noche en Singapur, ni siquiera repararon en quitarse la ropa antes de quedarse dormidos. Beneficiados por las horas, se despertaron a la de comer con el cuerpo más descansado.- ¿Ya te has adueñado de la cocina?-Kimi había bajado a la planta baja en busca de la chica, a la que encontró rebuscando por los muebles y la nevera.

-          No tienes de nada.

-          Dime que no quieres ir al super, porque no tengo ganas—

-          ¿Pretendes sobrevivir una semana con… un tomate podrido, dos limones y seis latas de cerveza?

-          Me pido la cerveza.-se dejó caer en una silla junto a la mesa. Sandra le miraba de brazos cruzados.- Vale, vale, luego te llevo a comprar…

-          Luego no, ahora.

-          Joder…-se levantó.- Empiezo a ver con malos ojos esta relación.

-          Pues anda que no te queda.-le empujó hacia la escalera, de la cual apareció minutos más tarde ya vestido.

-          Su chófer está listo.-Sandra se acercó a él con una bolsa bastante grande.- Qué es eso.

-          Cosas para tirar.

-          Eh, eh, no.-la frenó antes de dirigirse a la salida de la casa.- ¿Qué vas a tirarme?

-          Latas, paquetes de comida caducada.-Kimi se mostró sorprendido.- Sí, no sabes lo que tenías ahí, da miedo. ¿No tienes asistenta?

-          La despedí.-la chica negó.- Pensaba que no te gustaban los lujos.

-          En tu caso lo veo como una necesidad…-le volvió a empujar por la espalda.- Anda, tira.-la fue dedicando miradas de ira hasta que se metió en el coche, donde se sintió más a gusto.

-          Oye…-comenzó de nuevo a hablar mientras lo ponía en marcha.- ¿Y qué les has dicho a tu trío?-ella rió.

-          Que me venía contigo a Finlandia.-la miró sorprendida saliendo del recinto de su casa.

-          ¿Y te han dejado? Estoy por frenar el coche y comprobar la presión de las ruedas, no me las hayan pinchado…-Sandra volvió a reír.

-          No sé qué han dicho, porque les he escrito por WhatsApp para contárselo. Y luego he apagado el móvil. Va a ser gracioso el volver.

-          Si, sobre todo por mi parte. Me esperan muestras de cariño por todos lados.

-          En el fondo te aprecian.

-          Sobre todo el rubio.

-          Tal vez el rubio –dijo con retintín- el que menos, sí. Pero a Dani le caes bien, y a Lewis obviamente también. Y eso que no les das motivos.

-          ¿Cómo que no? Si soy encantador. Mírate, a ti te tengo rendidita.-Sandra le dio un manotazo en la pierna.

-          Te has dedicado a liarla mucho, tanto con Yai como conmigo, y luego que eres el amiguete de Seb, y claro…

-          Vamos, que la culpa es de Seb.

-          Mayoritariamente, si lo piensas.-rieron.- Aunque tú fuiste el culpable de todo.

-          ¿Yo?

-          Tú hablaste con Yai el primero.-Kimi fingía pensar.- En la fiesta esa cuando se coló—

-          Ah, sí, si. Maldito momento.

-          ¿Maldito? Ahora no estaría yo aquí.

-          ¿Y qué te hace pensar que eso no es algo positivo?-le volvió a dar, riendo.

-          Aún recuerdo la cara que se me quedó cuando llegué al hotel y te vi discutiendo con ella.

-          ¿Puedo serte sincero?-ella asintió.- Ni siquiera recordaba que estuvieses.-Sandra puso los ojos en blanco, riendo.- No esperaba volver a ver a Yai, así que su compañía me dio bastante igual.

-          Y ahora te tengo rendidito.-imitó. Kimi negó riendo.- Y Yai también.

-          Y dale… ¿No eras tú la que me daba charlas sobre mi relación con ella? Una vez me amenazaste.

-          Y mantengo la amenaza, no te creas.

-          ¿Qué le has dicho a ella? De dónde estás, digo.

-          Mercedes. Curro y tal.

-          ¿Dónde está ella?-Sandra cogió aire y lo soltó por la boca con desilusión, mirando a la ventana.

-          Charles.

-          ¿Sabes una cosa?-le miró.- Hülkenberg me caía bien. De hecho no me cae tan mal como parece, simplemente me parece un pringado en cuanto a Yai. Pero a Charles no me importaría darle unas cuantas hostias.-ella sonrió.

-          Creo que todos sentimos algo parecido hacia Charles.

-          Unos más que otros.-ella asintió.

-          ¿Dónde está Seb, por cierto?

-          Pues no me ha querido decir nada, me ha dicho que trabajaba, aunque lo dudo. Luego sé que el fin de semana se iba a casa, a ver si le animaban sus amigos.-asintió.- El otro día me comentó que les había puesto al día sobre lo suyo con Yai y les ha entrado la depresión a todos.

-          Vaya… -él asintió.

-          Eran la pareja de moda, y Seb que no paraba de hablar de ella, pues…

-          A todos nos ha dado una pequeña depresión con cómo están, creo…-Kimi asintió.

-          Pasar de sus moñerías y sus fornicaciones continuas a esto es un poco… No sabría cómo definirlo.

-          ¿Crees que lo solucionarán?-él se encogió de hombros.

-          Tienen motivos de sobra para ello, pero ninguno tiene valor para dar el paso.

-          Yai menos…-puntualizó ella.- Ya la has visto. Se derrumba con ver a Hanna pero luego no deja a Charles.

-          Pues si hemos de confiar en Seb…

-          A algo tendremos que atarnos.

-          Para atar les ato a ellos y les tiro al fondo del mar.-Sandra rió.

-          Salvaje.

-          ¿No decías que no lo era?

Se sonrió por el recuerdo a esa referencia, y disfrutó del silencio que mantuvieron hasta la llegada al supermercado. Kimi puso el carro y el dinero, y ella las ideas y ganas de cocinar todo lo que iba metiendo en el cochecito.

Cuando llegaron a casa y hubieron colocado todo en las estanterías, Sandra ofreció a Kimi elegir qué comer ese día. La dejó libertad, exigiendo sólo unas patatas fritas de acompañamiento a cualquier plato que pudiese ofrecerle, y ella así lo hizo. No estuvieron mucho tiempo comiendo, pero si le dedicaron mucho a reposar en el mismo sitio. Entre sus conversaciones, Sandra dedicó parte de su tiempo a contarle cómo fueron los últimos días en Ibiza, algo que la entretenía pues cada vez que mencionaba a Dani, Kimi ponía caras que no buscaban ocultar lo que sentía.

Antes de media tarde, Sandra decidió levantarse para ir a darse una ducha y sacar las cosas de su maleta. Cuando salió se enfundó en unos vaqueros oscuros y un top negro de estilo sedoso al que acompañó de una chaquetilla del mismo color. Daba vueltas por el cuarto de Kimi buscando dónde dejar sus cosas sin que ocupasen demasiado espacio.

-          Con lo colocado que lo tengo yo todo…

-          Calla.-fue al baño a dejar su neceser y salió. –Ale. Ya he vaciado la maleta.

-          Sin mi permiso, pero vale. ¿Haremos algo?

-          ¿De qué?

-          Cenar, por ejemplo.

-          Vaya, qué romántico eres de repente.-Kimi puso los ojos en blanco.

-          Sólo te he dicho de ir a cenar, no me seas—

-          Lo hago por picarte, idiota.-se sentó en un sillón que tenía el chico al lado de la ventana, hundiéndose en él y cerrando los ojos por la comodidad.- Qué cómodo. Me pregunto si Yai y Seb folla—

-          Mañana lo tiro.-ella rió.- En fin, vamos a cenar o no.

-          ¿Ahora?

-          Luego, joder.

-          Vale ¿A dónde?

-          Ya veré…

-          A ver con qué me sorprendes.-pese a que lo vio lógico, se llevó una sorpresa cuando llegaron al restaurante.- ¿Aparte de romántico te vuelves nostálgico?-él puso de nuevo los ojos en blanco.

-          Pesada.-se sentaron en la mesa más alejada de la multitud que Kimi pudo conseguir en aquel restaurante japonés.- Te gustaba el sushi y esas pijadas ¿No?-ella asintió.- Pues ya está.

-          También me puso mala comer sushi.

-          Eso es porque estábamos en Mallorca, los españoles cocináis raro.

-          ¿Raro o bien?

-          Raro.-ella negó riendo.

-          Así que te acordabas de que fuimos a comer sushi…-dijo al rato de haber pedido.

-          En realidad lo merendamos, casi.-ella asintió.- Y luego tu amiga la lio con Seb.

-          Que en realidad fue tu culpa, por no tener los cuchillos colocados.

-          Ya no hay cuchillos, los he tirado todos.-Sandra rió.- Así me ahorro dramas.

-          No al drama.-levantó su copa de agua y ofreció brindar al chico, que aceptó.

-          Que lo digas brindando con agua es poco creíble, pero vale.-la bebida terminó dándoles por igual a ambos, que pidieron lo mismo o incluso más de lo que recordaban haber tomado en su estancia en Mallorca.- Como luego te pongas mala no voy a estar cuidándote.

-          ¿A dónde ha ido el romanticismo?-puso los ojos en blanco por enésima vez, y ella se reía en sus adentros.

-          ¿Cuánto has comido?-decidió ignorarla.

-          Mucho, pero comería más.

-          ¿Quieres que pida más?-negó apresurada.

-          No, quita, a ver si voy a explotar. Que luego no me cuidas.

-          Pues entonces vámonos.-alzó la mano para llamar al camarero, y en cuanto pudo pagar volvieron al coche, recorriendo el camino de vuelta sin mucha prisa. Sandra no dejó de mirar por la ventana en todo el trayecto, disfrutando del cielo que le mostraba aquel país desde el calor que le aportaba el coche. Sintió lástima al perderlo de vista cuando llegaron a la casa de Kimi.- No había ido nunca al sitio ese, la verdad.

-          Me ha gustado.-valoró.

-          No ha estado mal. Aunque me habría gustado probar bocado.-le miraba con una ofensa poco creíble desde la entrada hacia la escalera, por donde él subía y a donde ella le siguió.

-          Me tomas por una glotona.

-          ¿Acaso no lo eres?-ella negó.- Entonces denunciaré al restaurante por servir comida que desaparece a los segundos cuando cierta persona la coge.-rió Sandra entrando al cuarto tras él.

-          ¿Por qué protestas tanto? Te pasas la vida protestando.

-          Mentira.

-          Verdad. No haces otra cosa.-él la miraba intrigado.- Disfruta un poco de la vida, hombre, tú que puedes.

-          ¿Tú no la disfrutas?-no entendió su pregunta, la cual notó demasiado seria.

-          Claro que sí, lo digo por ti, con tantas facilidades y siempre protestando.

-          Que tenga facilidades no significa que tenga que ser feliz con ellas.

-          Bueno, pero alguna tendrás ¿No? Puedes conducir cochazos por la calle, tener casas grandes… Hasta una asistenta, aunque las despidas porque creas que no las necesitas.

-          No he despedido a nadie.-corrigió, ella frunció el ceño.- La di vacaciones.

-          ¿Y por qué me has dicho que la has despedido?

-          No lo sé. Por protestar.-ella rió.

-          ¿Ves? Te encanta protestar.

-          Es gratis.

-          Y tú vas mal de dinero, sí.

-          He ido mal de muchas cosas, por tanto protesto.-ella asintió con media sonrisa.

-          Espero que ahora tengas menos motivos para hacerlo.-se miraban con complicidad. Él asintió, llevando su mano a la nuca de la chica para acercarla un poco a él. Ella se abrazó de forma lateral a su cintura.

-          Tengo unos cuantos menos, sí.-volvió a besarla como lo había hecho desde que se atrevió a dar el paso de estar con ella, compartiendo las mismas sensaciones que Sandra respecto a una tranquilidad que ambos habían necesitado.

Se retiró de su lado para ponerse frente a él y poder besarle con mayor facilidad. Sus labios sabían diferente desde que los podía disfrutar con esa libertad a la que se rendía, y eso le hacía disfrutar incluso más de su compañía.

No había pasado frío en toda la noche, pero el escalofrío que sintió cuando el chico retiró su chaqueta por los brazos de forma lenta la hizo recordar que estaba en el norte. Se retiró un poco de sus labios para concentrarse en esa sensación, viendo como la cura a la misma el volver a saborearle. Él se ofrecía sin complicaciones mientras que con sus manos se dedicaba a desabrochar los botones de su camisa oscura para ahorrar tiempo. Sandra le echó una mano antes de dirigirse a la suya propia para deshacerse de ella, y siguieron besándose después de eso durante un rato sin necesidad de avanzar.

Sandra fue la encargada de dar unos pequeños pasos que hicieron al chico retroceder hacia la cama que tenía a la espalda. Por inercia, se dejó caer en el lateral del colchón permitiéndole a ella sentarse sobre sus piernas y facilitando el camino a sus brazos que rodeaban su cabeza mientras tiraba poco a poco de su pelo. Las manos de Kimi en cambio recorrían la piel de su espalda, acariciándola con leves arañazos que conseguían aumentar los tirones de la chica. Cansado de toparse con el enganche de su sujetador, Kimi decidió desabrocharlo agradeciendo que Sandra se desprendiese de ello antes de regresar a su cabellera. Las manos de Kimi ahora masajeaban su pecho, provocando que su cuerpo se curvase por las caricias del chico. No era capaz de corresponder sus besos, aunque a él le daba igual. Abandonó sus labios para dirigirse a su cuello, en donde se entretuvo antes de sustituir sus manos con su boca para depositar besos en su pecho. Sandra apoyaba su frente en él, cerrando los ojos y dejándose inundar por el placer y la emoción de estar con él. Le costó de nuevo corresponder sus besos cuando regresó a su boca, sintiendo su propia torpeza al hacerlo como motivo suficiente para parar.

Le empujó hacia el colchón sin mucha dedicación al ver que él se dejaba llevar hacia atrás con facilidad. Agarró de nuevo su rostro para besarle, ahora sí de forma más correcta, sintiendo las manos del chico al final de su espalda entretenidas con la costura de su vaquero.

Entendió que el chico estaba agotado de esa prenda cuando la giró sobre la cama para ponerla a ella de espaldas al colchón. Antes de regresar a su boca, llevó las manos a su cremallera para desprenderla del pantalón y a su vez de cualquier prenda que quedase en su cuerpo. La besó sin tener prisa en quitarse su propio vaquero, dejando que la que sentía ella fuese la encargada de bajar su cremallera en busca de su liberación.

Le bajó levemente el pantalón hasta que se sintió con manejo suficiente de la situación. Llevó sus manos a su bóxer y empezó a masajear por el exterior del mismo su erección. Kimi fue cesando los besos a medida que su cuerpo requería su concentración en otra cosa, algo que afianzaba la posición de Sandra en ese instante. Negándose a su propia debilidad, retiró las manos de la chica para llevarlas a su pelo otra vez y ser él el encargado de continuar aquello. Bajó en la misma medida su ropa interior para juntarla con el pantalón, sin perder mucho tiempo antes de entrar en ella.

Fue como si le sintiese en su interior por primera vez. No fue capaz de abrir los ojos durante los primeros movimientos de Kimi, pero luego tuvo la urgencia de encontrar su mirada para saber que él estaba allí y que lo estaría como siempre quería al día siguiente. Le besó de forma pasional, agradeciéndole de esa forma la valentía mostrada y las renuncias ofrecidas con tal de estar con ella.

El placer esa noche fue diferente a todos, y tal vez por eso ambos durmiendo de forma más calmada sobre aquella cama. Sandra no pudo evitar despertarse en numerosas ocasiones sintiendo la necesidad de observarle, de comprobar que seguía allí, acogiéndola bajo su brazo, ayudándose de eso para descansar hasta que su cuerpo le pidiese verle de nuevo. Él había renunciado a cosas importantes por vivir ese momento, y ella se aferraba a su cuerpo agradeciéndoselo. Ahora le tocaba a ella cumplir su promesa, e iba a hacer todo lo posible para que aquel instante fuese eterno.


	155. Giro brusco

Era incapaz de aceptar que todo había cambiado tan rápido en cuestión de días. Aún se recordaba regañando al chico que ahora yacía junto a ella, aceptando con ello que cualquier síntoma de buena relación con él había llegado a su fin. Y sin embargo él dormía a su lado, y ella dormía al suyo.

Cuando se despertó se sintió cansada, culpando a sus mil despertares nocturnos de los que ahora renegaba. Miró a Kimi con miedo, sin querer despertarle pese a que su rostro mostraba mucho más descanso que el de ella. Se levantó de la cama con el mismo sigilo con el que intentó vestirse. No dio con mucha ropa a su alrededor, y no le apetecía rebuscar en el armario para no hacer más ruido del que sentía que ya hacía. Vio doblada sobre una silla frente a la ventana una camisa blanca y el resto de un traje. Se decidió a coger sólo la prenda blanca e ignorar el resto para meterse sobre ella. Tras mirarse al espejo y comprobar que le quedaba excesivamente grande, decidió acompañar su look sólo de la parte inferior de su lencería para bajar a la cocina a entretenerse.

No contaba con ver a Kimi en un buen rato, viendo la idea de perderse entre comida como algo bueno. Se recogió el pelo en un moño alto bastante descuidado, y empezó a sacar bols y otros moldes de cocina que compró el día anterior. Tras varios minutos de organización, dio comienzo a su tarea de preparar postres y otros platos de repostería mientras hacía tiempo.

Metió unas cuantas magdalenas rellenas de caramelo al horno mientras se ponía en marcha con un bizcocho. Hacía rato que le había dejado de importar el hacer ruido o no, y acompañaba sus movimientos por la cocina con la música que desprendía su teléfono móvil. Batía la masa de su pastel en un cuenco grande al ritmo de los éxitos de Rihanna. Estaba tan concentrada en que los acordes de la música siguiesen las marchas de su mano y su cucharón que cuando se giró de frente a la gran mesa dio un brinco hacia atrás al ver allí a Kimi. El chico alzó una mano sin esfuerzo, saludándola. Estaba sentado frente a ella pero con la silla de espaldas, apoyado en el respaldo con los brazos y dejándose caer sobre él.

-          Qué susto.-confesó.

-          ¿Existe alguna razón por la que se os olvida siempre que los pilotos estamos a dieta?-Sandra soltó el cuenco en la mesa para ir a coger un molde al otro lado de la encimera.

-          ¿Qué te hace pensar que va a ser para ti?

-          Tenía la esperanza.

-          Pero si acabas de decir que estás a dieta.

-          Yo te he informado, otra cosa es que luego me la salte.-Sandra refunfuño sin mirarle, dejando el molde por donde pudo mientras acudía al horno para apagar la alarma y sacar las magdalenas. Se agachó como pudo para intentar sacar la bandeja con dos manoplas, algo que le llevó más segundos de lo esperado. Volvió a dar un brinco cuando se giró a Kimi y le vio medio agachado mirándola. El chico se irguió en el acto, haciéndola recordar a la vez que sólo llevaba la parte inferior de su lencería y una camisa perteneciente al propio chico.

-          ¿Me estabas mirando el culo o algo?-él se encogió de hombros.

-          Me lo pones delante, no sé qué quieres que mire.-no se sorprendió de su sinceridad, dándole de nuevo la espalda para colocar sus magdalenas y sonriéndose al pensar que él volvería a estar mirándola.- ¿No me vas a dar magdalenas?

-          Estás salido, quieres magdalenas… No sé si te has convertido en Seb de repente o—

-          ¿Seb te mira el culo?-se giró a él riendo, viendo su alarma facial.

-          A mí no, pero a Yai seguro.

-          Todo tío con sentido común mira un culo cuando está delante.-Sandra negó riendo mientras le acercaba una magdalena.- ¿Qué haces con mi ropa puesta?

-          ¿Lo dices por esto?-agarró por el lateral su ropa interior. Kimi rió.

-          Sí, por eso.

-          La vi en la silla y me la puse.-respondió a su pregunta original.- El traje no era mi estilo, si te sirve.

-          Dudo que te hubiese valido.-Kimi se metió media magdalena en la boca. Ella le miró con ojos a medio cerrar. Negó.

-          Viendo como comes dudo que te valga a ti siquiera.-él frunció el ceño.

-          Hoy estás un poco criticona ¿No? Me llamas gordo, me llamas Seb…-rió ella, llevando al horno el molde de bizcocho que acababa de rellenar.

-          ¿Qué haremos hoy?

-          Yo comerme todo eso.-señaló de forma genérica a la cocina.

-          Después de comerte todo eso.

-          No sé, ya veremos.

Tuvo que insistirle para idear un plan de cara a esos días. El chico buscaba descanso, y sin embargo ella lo último que quería era quedarse en casa. Tras unos días a medio gas, Kimi ofreció a Sandra el salir de casa de cara al fin de semana con una oferta que la llenó de ilusión. Reservó una pequeña casa alejada de la ciudad en la que estaban, pero desde la cual podrían visitar todos esos sitios en los que Sandra había insistido durante esa semana.

La casa estaba al lado de una carretera poco transitada que recorría algo parecido a un bosque nada denso. En su llegada a la pequeña casa pudo comprobar que ese bosque que aparentaba ser seco en realidad crecía y se convertía en algo más digno del país de espaldas al que sería su hogar. No era consciente de dónde estaba, quedándose estática frente a su nuevo alojamiento mientras el chico sacaba una maleta del coche.

-          ¿Y bien?-llegó al lado de ella con las manos en la cintura, mostrando agotamiento por cargar con el equipaje. Ella le miró riendo.

-          ¿Ya estás cansado?

-          Tu maleta pesa demasiado. ¿Te gusta?-ignoró el tema retomando el suyo. Sandra volvió a mirar la casa, asintiendo con media sonrisa.

-          Es increíble.-era por la mañana, pero las nubes del cielo la transportaban a una hora más tardía. El cielo tenía un color azul claro con destellos grises que se mezclaban con el blanco de las nubes. Sintió un escalofrío, pero el clima era más caluroso del que esperaba.- ¿Conocías ya este lugar?

-          Es típico por la zona.

-          Bueno –rió- dudo que todo el mundo se lo pueda permitir.-devolvió la vista a la casa, recuperando su imagen de tres plantas y la explanada que ocupaba.

-          Típico entre los que podemos, supongo.-Sandra asintió, echando a andar hacia la casa y entrando por la puerta que Kimi había dejado abierta. Pese a tener apariencia de estar construida en madera, apenas entraba sensación térmica del exterior. El calor que sentía la chica en la calle ahora se transformaba en una calidad hogareña dentro de aquella casa. El pasillo de la entrada daba a un salón digno de una película: chimenea encendida, sofás llenos de mantas y cojines, alfombras que te permitían andar descalzo y unas luces tenues que volvían a llevar a Sandra a unas horas muy alejadas de la mañana.

-          Vaya…-no podía aportar muchos comentarios. Recordaba esos días anteriores al viernes en el que se encontraba insistiendo a Kimi para hacer algo. No había asumido aún que estaba con él, mucho menos que estaba en Finlandia de nuevo, y ahora estaba en medio de una casa que junto a todas sus sensaciones la provocaba un frío que no había sentido hasta ahora.- Oye…-Kimi estaba agachado mirando la chimenea, alzándose nada más oír la voz de la chica.- ¿A qué se debe esto?

-          El qué.

-          Este romanticismo tuyo.-como llevaba haciendo toda la semana, puso los ojos en blanco renegando de su comentario. Esta vez Sandra insistió.- Lo digo en serio…

-          ¿Por qué lo tachas de romántico?-pausó, esperando respuesta aunque sin obtenerla.- Son simples detalles. Querías salir de casa y hemos buscado dónde ir, nada más. No sé por qué todo ha de ser romántico.

-          Yo no sé por qué te sienta tan mal que te llame romántico.-no quiso sonreírse por no ofenderle. Kimi buscaba algo que decir, aunque no sabía muy bien el qué.

-          Tal vez el que me lo recrimines.-ella frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Lo hago?

-          Me lo llamas cuando digo o hago algo a mi juicio medianamente normal, y lo sueles hacer para burlarte o a causa de una sorpresa.

-          Hombre, sorpresa me causa…

-          ¿Ves? Lo—

-          Pero no significa que sea malo. A ver, no soy una moñas empedernida como Yai, pero detalles así son bonitos. Y si lo resalto es porque no esperaba que tú los tuvieses.-él alzó las cejas sorprendido, apoyándose en la valda de ladrillo sobre la chimenea.

-          ¿Tan horrible pensáis que soy?  Voy a tener que empezar a preocuparme por mi imagen.-Sandra rió, acercándose a él y cruzando sus manos tras su cuello, sin desestabilizar su pose.

-          Tu imagen está bien como está. Puedes dejar este tipo de detalles para la esfera privada.-le dio un beso, algo a lo que tampoco se terminaba de acostumbrar pese a llevar la iniciativa. Él la miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras se separaba de él.- Voy a ver las habitaciones.

Él no la siguió al piso de arriba, a donde llegó tan sorprendida como esperaba. El rellano de esa planta era tan extenso que te hacía olvidar que estaba en el aire. Tenía varios dormitorios, aunque algunos cerrados pese a su insistencia por abrirlos. Accedió a los que tenían la puerta abierta, imaginado que serían por los que habría pagado el chico.

Uno daba a un dormitorio. Era de madera oscura, o al menos en apariencia pues por más que intentaba golpear las paredes, aquello parecía construido con un material más profundo que unas tablas. Volvía a tener un suelo recubierto de una alfombra acorde a la temática oscura y cálida del cuarto, y el armario también formaba parte de ese ambiente. Estaba empotrado en la pared del fondo. Sus puertas tenían un manillar mezcla entre dorado y óxido que le daba un toque anticuado. Sandra no entendía por qué se sentía tan bien en aquella habitación, pero se dejó caer en un sofá rojizo amarronado para que la paz que le transmitía el sitio la llenase de nuevo de calor.

Se sentía en la gloria. Quería visitar el cuarto de baño sólo para ver cómo de amplio era, pero ese asiento la acogía tan bien que se sentía mal con la simple idea de abandonarlo.  Estuvo allí durante un rato, acompañada de la soledad y la calma que la hacían sentir tan cómoda.

Cuando decidió ponerse en pie comprobó que había pasado demasiado tiempo. Bajó y no dio con Kimi, sin sorprenderse del todo, por lo que optó por visitar la otra parte baja de la casa. La cocina era espaciosa, aunque en cuanto a elementos de trabajo dejaba mucho que desear. Idea que se le fue de la cabeza en cuanto a la hora de comer aparecieron dos hombres y una mujer por la puerta trasera cargados de bandejas. Hablaban en inglés, para su alivio, aunque nos e dirigían a ella. Empezaron a dejar la comida que portaban en esas bandejas a lo largo de la amplia mesa del salón, también de madera oscura. Como si estuviese preparado, Kimi apareció por la entrada cuando el último plato se hubo servido.

-          ¿Dónde estabas?

-          ¿Me echabas de menos?-no la miraba al preguntar, sus ojos estaban deambulando entre la oferta culinaria. Se sentó frente a ella cuando hubo decidido qué comer.

-          Dudo en qué responder a eso.-Kimi rió.

-          ¿Tienes miedo de que sea yo ahora el que te llama romántica?-la chica se encogió de hombros asintiendo, sin mucha preocupación. Él volvió a reír.

-          ¿Dónde estabas?

-          He ido a ver a dónde lleva la carretera.

-          Vaya.-se sorprendió.- Podrías haberme avisado.

-          Pero no lo he hecho.-la ofreció una bandeja de patatas guisadas con una salsa que llenaba a la vista. La chica la cogió sin prestarle atención.

-          ¿Por algo en especial?

-          Soy un romántico.-rieron antes de llenar sus bocas de comida, y no volvieron a hablar de forma extensa hasta que no hubieron acabado.- ¿Puedo preguntar si quieres hacer algo esta noche o me vas a decir algo?-ella negó con los ojos en blanco.

-          Dejemos el tema ¿Vale?-él aceptó frente a su risa.- Hagamos algo, sí.

-          Vale.-le miraba expectante.

-          ¿Vale?

-          ¿Eh?-él ya había desconectado para ingerir su último trozo de carne. Tragó.- ¿Qué pasa ahora?-ella rió.

-          Que cómo que vale. ¿Haremos algo?-él asintió con obviedad.- ¿El qué?

-          Si lo digo pierde la gracia.

-          Si lo dices me sacas de dudas, así que dime.-negó, limpiándose con la servilleta. Acto seguido se puso en pie.- Eh, a dónde vas.

-          Eres un poco posesiva ¿No? Déjame vivir.-la alejaba con la mano pese a que ella no se había acercado a él. Sandra rió.

-          ¡Al menos dime qué he de ponerme para ir a donde quiera que vayamos!-le gritaba para que la pregunta le llegase pese a haber abandonado el cuarto donde comían.

-          ¡Ropa!-se llevó la mano a la cara por su respuesta, pero al menos con eso se presentó en el salón alrededor de las ocho de la tarde.- ¿Ves? No era tan difícil.-la señaló. Llevaba un vaquero ajustado oscuro, unos botines negros y un jersey del mismo color que dejaba un hombro al descubierto. Había decidido vestirse lo más simple posible, esperando que con ello Kimi la diese alguna pista sobre su excursión nocturna.

-          ¿Voy acorde a la situación o…?-él llevaba un vaquero simple, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta negra que fingía ser cuero aunque no parecía serlo del todo. Puso una mueca mientras la recorría con la mirada.

-          Hombre, creo que podrías habértelo currado un poco más.-Sandra le dio un manotazo en el brazo, fingiendo él dolor.- Que estás muy guapa, joder, no me zurres.

-          Qué poco románti—

-          ¿Ahora soy poco? Joder, aclárate.-ella reía.

-          ¿Pero voy bien o no? ¿He de ir más elegante, menos o bien así?

-          Que sí, que vas bien, si no vamos a ningún lado en especial.-quería llevarla hacia la puerta, pero se resistía.

-          Dime a dónde—

-          A ver, Sandra, vas guapísima así, créeme, donde vamos no te va a haber nadie, así que como si quieres ir en bata.-ella se extrañó.

-          ¿No vamos a cenar?

-          ¿Quieres hacer el favor de salir de la puta casa ya?-señalaba la puerta. Ella rió, alzando las manos en señal de rendición.- Confía en mí, joder.

-          Es que ese es el problema, no confío.-él bufó.

-          Qué poco vamos a durar tú y yo.

Entre risas, Sandra entró al coche de Kimi sin dejar de prestar atención a lo que pudiese indicarle el exterior. El chico entró un minuto más tarde tras haber acudido al maletero, pero no quiso darla información respecto a nada. Sandra se dejó llevar por la ruta que ideó Kimi, confiando en él pese a lo que le había dicho.

Hacía tanto rato que había anochecido que el averiguar la hora por la imagen de la ventana era algo imposible, sobre todo porque esta no dejaba entrever más allá de las copas de los árboles del paseo que cruzaban. Asumía que era tarde, pero no tanto como para tener hambre. Sin embargo su estómago empezó a rugir antes de lo que habría imaginado, alarmándola sobre la posible hora en la que se encontraba. No quiso decirle nada a Kimi, que iba concentrado en su conducción dividiendo su mirada entre el frente y los lados. Sandra estuvo pendiente de ese gesto durante un rato, intentando con ello descifrar las dudas que veía en su rostro.

-          Dime que no nos hemos perdido.-Kimi la miró alarmado.

-          ¿Qué coño?-negó mirando al frente de nuevo.- Perderme.

-          Kimi…

-          Que no, joder, es sólo que no sé dónde narices está el—

-          ¡Kimi!-reprochó. Él se encogió de hombros alzando las palmas de las manos al aire.

-          ¡¿Qué?! -ella rió.- ¡Que no me he perdido, joder! Sé a dónde tengo que ir, pero está tardando en aparecer el puto camino.-cerca de cinco minutos más tarde, Kimi dio un frenazo brusco que alarmó a una Sandra que volvía a perderse con la imagen de la ventana, que seguía cubierta bajo un manto de hojas.- Ahí está, joder.-dio un golpe al volante mientras que giraba para tomar un poco marcado camino entre medias de dos árboles más robustos que el resto. Sandra se asomaba por el cristal viendo el rastro de ruedas que ya habían seguido esa ruta mientras Kimi lo tomaba provocando saltos en el coche.- Ya podrían arreglar esta mierda…-protestaba. Sandra le miró riendo antes de volver de nuevo a la ventana. Otros cinco minutos después, Kimi frenó el coche, esta vez de una forma más común, tras hacer un nuevo giro que pilló por sorpresa a la chica- Ale, hemos llegado.

Buscaba una broma que hacerle por la tardanza o por su torpeza para encontrar el camino, pero estaba completamente hipnotizada. El camino sombrío que habían seguido bajo las copas de los árboles ahora había acabado justo en un hueco en el que el coche descansaba. Estaba frente a un lago, algo que aparte de sus ojos también le hizo saber la sensación térmica del lugar. Kimi había bajado ya del coche, ignorando el rostro de la chica para ir al maletero de nuevo, mientras ella bajaba poco a poco sin pestañear frente al agua.

Se acercó a la orilla, lejana pese a la proximidad del coche, y nada más desprenderse de la sombra de los árboles se dejó alumbrar por las estrellas del [cielo](http://40.media.tumblr.com/2561aca3358acef18d4d1b86eb58229b/tumblr_nkg8dma91q1u92dlto1_500.jpg) y la mezcla de color azul y morado que lo componía. No sabía qué hora era, pero en ese instante se sentía perdida en el tiempo observando aquella imagen.

Todo estaba completamente despejado, pese a los continuos nubarrones que habían acompañado los paisajes durante su estancia en el país. Al color del cielo se le unían tantas estrellas que Sandra creía estar viendo la imagen de una galaxia a la que se le unía una diminuta luna lejana.

Estaba de pie en el borde de donde sus pies la permitían llegar. Kimi se había sentado en el capó de su coche, con una mochila atrás que usaba como respaldo, y observaba con las manos cruzadas sobre su vientre a una estática Sandra. No quiso decirla nada con tal de no molestarla, permitiéndola disfrutar de una imagen que sabía la encantaría. Dejó que fuese ella la encargada de girarse a él con el mismo gesto de sorpresa con el que había bajado del coche.

-          ¿Cómo…?-no sabía qué preguntarle. Él se encogió de hombros.

-          Te gusta ¿No?-ella asintió.- Entonces ya está, suficiente.-la ahorró las palabras que quisiese decirle, aunque su cuerpo seguía pidiéndola desahogarse de una forma u otra. El chico se echó un poco hacia el borde del capó, apoyándose con las manos para estirarse al frente y ver él también un poco de la imagen que cautivaba a una Sandra que no dejaba de mirarle. Él tampoco quería decir nada, aunque no habría podido de habérselo propuesto. Sandra se acercó apresurada a él, guiada por las ganas de expresar cómo se sentía para besarle. Agarró su rostro para asegurarse de que Kimi entendía el mensaje, y no le soltó hasta que así lo hubo comprobado. La miraba, transmitiéndola con ello lo mismo que Sandra quería transmitirle a él. Intimidada por las sensaciones, bajó la mirada antes de girarse de nuevo de cara al lago iluminado por ese cielo que parecía la continuación del mismo en la Tierra. Se tuvo que apoyar lentamente sobre el capó en el que Kimi descansaba, agarrándose a él de forma inútil para no caer. Y sólo el que Kimi la diese un golpe sutil en el brazo con una pequeña bolsa la hizo desconectar de la imagen. La cogió extrañada, sin poder evitar sonreír cuando la abrió.- Es una garantía de éxito.-rió ella. Decidió sentarse como él estaba para poder disfrutar de una cajita de sushi idéntica a la que él cogía, y empezó a comer una vez se sintió cómoda sobre ese asiento. Ninguno dijo nada mientras cenaban, y ninguno desvió la mirada del paisaje hasta que las bandejas estuvieron vacías.

-          ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe?-él la miró, masticando el último trozo. Se encogió de hombros.

-          No sé.-pausó.- ¿Por qué intentas buscarle sentido a todo lo que hago?-Sandra bajó la mirada al frente.

-          No estoy acostumbrada. A que actúes así, digo. Tan de repente… Después de todo lo que ha pasado… Ha sido un cambio muy brusco para mí.

-          ¿Te molesta?-se tomó un tiempo antes de preguntarla, aunque ella negó apresurada nada más oírle.

-          No me malinterpretes, es que sólo… -miró de nuevo al frente, al paisaje que la enamoraba. Suspiró.- Esto es increíble… Ni siquiera creo merecerlo.

-          Eso deja que lo decida yo.-veía a dónde quería llegar, y se negaba a tomar ese camino.- No me considero un romántico como dices -la sacó una sonrisa.- pero me gusta pensar en los demás. Sé que te gustan estas cosas, así que si hemos de ir a algún lado y está la opción, pues iremos. Sobre todo aquí, que lo controlo bastante.

-          ¿Habías venido antes? Aquí, digo…

-          Una vez, con un grupo de amigos. Nos quedamos en la casa donde estamos, y tirando por la carretera llegamos aquí. Era de día, así que poco pudimos ver, pero me imaginaba que se vería así de noche.

-          ¿Cómo sabías que me gustaba esto?-él hizo una mueca.

-          En realidad no era algo que supiese, pero me pareció entenderlo así.-Sandra frunció el ceño levemente.- Cuando Yai y Seb estuvieron en casa, la última vez, y les mandé por la noche a ver las estrellas –dijo con retintín- te vi con ciertas ganas de imitarles pese a que ni te moviste del sitio.-Sandra sonrió tímidamente.- Creo que a todas os gustan estas cosas.

-          Creo que a todos nos deberían gustar estas cosas.-señaló a la imagen con dejadez.- Quiero decir, míralo… es espectacular.-él asintió.

-          Me alegra haber acertado, aunque me vayas a estar llamando romántico por ello de por vida.-Sandra rió mirándole, dejándose llevar de nuevo por las ganas de besarle. Giró su rostro para saborear sus labios de forma fugaz y sentida.

-          Lo seas o no, me encanta.

Volvió a besarle, de la misma forma y con la misma intensidad, antes de volver a girarse al frente para observar esa imagen durante el tiempo que hiciese falta.

No fue consciente de la hora que era cuando llegó a aquel paraíso, y tampoco de la que marcaba el reloj cuando decidieron irse. Esperaba por encima de todo poder disfrutar de aquella imagen otra vez, aunque sentía que Kimi había hecho suficiente por ella esos días como para permitirle estar en casa sin hacer nada durante un tiempo.

Aun así, el fin de semana lo pasaron dando vueltas con tal de ver la zona. Kimi tuvo que adaptarse a carreteras poco favorables para su coche y a caminos sin marcar para poder llegar a otros destinos que encandilaron de la misma forma a una Sandra que cada vez se enamoraba más de aquel lugar.

Se había acostumbrado a todas esas imágenes de fantasía, y también a cenar comida japonesa más de una vez. Consiguió que Kimi buscase un restaurante alejado de la comida de ese país para los últimos días, siendo el lunes, ya estando de vuelta en su casa, el día elegido para acudir a uno en el que la chica se alegró de haber elegido ropa más elegante.

-          ¿Dónde se supone que estamos? Vaya gente.-a sus ojos, todo parecía pertenecer a una alta clase social que celebraba algo parecido a un banquete. Kimi rió.

-          Es el restaurante más, digamos caro, de la zona.

-          ¿Sólo caro?-se agarró a su brazo asustada.- Ya sabes que yo y el lujo no nos llevamos bien.

-          Sólo venimos a comer, relájate. Además, no desentonas.-la miró de arriba abajo, recorriendo el vestido negro por el que la chica había optado. Tenía dos tirantes poco más densos que un hilo que mantenían una tela que bajaba sin forma hacia sus piernas, en donde acababa a mitad del muslo. Creaba arrugas en su costura final y en su escote, dándole una forma de pico natural. Se sentó a prisas en el asiento que daba la espalda a todo, y Kimi rió de nuevo.- No muerden ¿Eh?

-          Por si acaso.-cogió la carta que les entregaba el camarero y empezó a releerla. Miró por encima del a misma a Kimi.- ¿Has visto la carta?

-          Eso hago.-él la observaba apoyada sobre la mesa.

-          ¿De verdad he de elegir algo?

-          ¿No te gusta?

-          Sí, el problema es que no sé qué descartar.-él negó riendo.

-          Coge un poco de todo y yo también, y compartimos.

-          Te dejo elegir.-le dejó su carta encima de la suya. La miró extrañado.- Esto es peor ponerle un nombre a un hijo, seguro. No puedo hacerlo –negaba con las manos.- elige tú.-la hizo caso, llenando la mesa de platos con su menú. Cuando acabaron dudó sobre si había sido buena idea.- Estoy llenísima.

-          No te pongas mala.-la recordó.

-          Que no, pesado. Pero voy a explotar.

-          Pues apunta para otro lado.-le sacó la lengua, aunque no lo pudo ver porque se ponía en pie.- Voy a pagar, ahora vengo.-no se molestó en preguntarle el motivo por el cuál se tenía que levantar para ello, él se encargó de dárselo cuando regresó.- El dueño es pesado, mejor que no te vea o te hará un interrogatorio.-la tendió la mano para ofrecerla levantarse.- Mejor vamos yéndonos ya.-No le puso pegas, pues tampoco quería permanecer mucho más tiempo por allí, sintiéndose mucho mejor dentro de su coche de camino a casa. Se bajó de los tacones que llegaba nada más cruzar la puerta, y fue plantando el pie a sus anchas hasta llegar al sofá del salón al que ya había domado. Se dejó caer con las piernas dobladas hacia el mismo lado, apoyándose sobre el brazo en el respaldo.

-          Sigo llena.-informó.

-          Te cebo.-le asintió mientras le daba una palmada en la pierna cuando se dejaba caer a su lado.- Puedes ir a dormir si quieres.

-          No tengo sueño…-pausó.- ¿Cuándo vamos a Japón?

-          Mañana.-la chica mostró asombro en los ojos.

-          ¿Y me avisas ahora?

-          ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas? Pero si tampoco has traído tanto equipaje.

-          No es por eso joder, pero quería disfrutar un poco más de todo esto antes de volver a trabajar, que luego tocan dos semanas seguidas.-Kimi resopló.

-          Salimos de noche, no te preocupes.

-          ¿Y cuándo llegamos? –no supo por qué, pero su mano empezó a remover un mechón de pelo de Kimi en el lateral de su cabeza. Él no se inmutaba.

-          Miércoles por la noche.

-          Vaya, un día perdido.

-          Disfrutarás de mi presencia en un avión de mientras, no lo veas tan negativo.-Sandra rió, recogiendo de nuevo su mano tras toquetear su pelo. Se quedó mirándole un rato, aunque él estaba con los ojos cerrados apoyado en el respaldo en el que ella seguía de manera lateral. Se sonreía.

-          Han estado bien estas vacaciones.-él giró el rostro abriendo los ojos hacia ella.

-          ¿Lo llamas vacaciones?

-          Para mí lo es, no vengo a Finlandia todos los días.-negó regresando a su posición central.

-          Os conformáis con tan poco…

-          Habló el que se va siempre a Mallorca a no salir del yate.-Kimi rió, y Sandra le siguió sólo de verle. Volvió a guardar un silencio en el que se dedicó a observarle.- Gracias por traerme.-él negó con una mueca, quitándole importancia.- Y por hacer lo que hiciste en el local la otra noche.

-          No te pongas moñas…-Sandra rió.

-          No es ponerme moñas, sólo te daba las gracias.-pausó brevemente.- Al fin y al cabo pensaba que no iba a pasar nunca.-volvió a girar el rostro para mirarla.

-          Días antes de eso me echaste una buena bronca.-Sandra rió.- Sí, ríete. Pero menudo marronazo.

-          Oye, sin esa bronca tal vez no te llegas a lanzar.

-          Eso tenlo claro.-rió de nuevo.

-          Si lo sé te la echo mucho antes.

-          No habría servido.

-          ¿Ah no?-él negó.

-          Me has echado muchas. Y yo a ti.-recordó, ella asintió.- Pero supongo que era necesaria en ese instante.

-          En realidad el que Yai y Seb no estén juntos te hace echar de menos las moñeces, y por eso te has lanzado.-Kimi rió.

-          No dices ninguna locura.-pausó.- O sea, no por las moñeces, que eso quede claro.-Sandra asintió con ironía.- Pero tal vez el ver lo mal que les va me ha hecho pensar que no es lo que yo quería para nosotros.

-          Bueno, nosotros llevamos mal desde el primer día…

-          Pero siempre tengo la impresión de que puede ir a peor. Si esos dos moñas han llegado a lo que han llegado, nosotros más.-Sandra rió.

-          Bueno, pero ahora has conseguido evitarlo.

-          Aunque a tus amigos les joda.

-          No les jode, estarán contentos.

-          Sí, mucho.

-          Quieren lo mejor para mí.-él alzó las cejas.

-          ¿Soy lo mejor para ti?-se encogió de hombros en respuesta.- ¿Pero no era un demonio o algo así raro yo?-le pegó un manotazo en el brazo.

-          Supongo que lo eres, sí…-pausó, dejando su mirada perdida en el lugar donde le había golpeado con tal de no encontrarse con sus ojos, que la observaban fijamente.- Al menos siento que quiero estar contigo, así que ha de ser eso.

Pese a que evitaba su mirada, él no dejaba de buscarla para ver si conseguía que sus palabras se repitiesen frente a él. Se cansó de esperar algo imposible y decidió acercarse a ella para besarla, pillándola desprevenida entre pensamientos avergonzados. El sentir sus labios la fue relajando, haciéndola entender que tal vez no había dicho nada descabellado, dejándose llevar por la paz que le daba besarle.

Sintió sus dedos recorrer su pelo para ocultarlo tras su oreja, recibiendo con ello un pequeño escalofrío al sentir su tacto, haciendo que esa paz momentánea se esfumase a causa del temblor. La mano de Kimi fue bajando hasta su hombro, y desde allí recorrió su brazo hasta retirarse de él antes de llegar a la mano de la chica, la cual esperaba la suya con ansia. Se aceleró levemente cuando la mano de Kimi la agarró por la cintura para alzarla y sentarla sobre sus piernas. Amoldada a la nueva posición, llevó sus manos al pelo del chico al igual que su boca a sus labios. Siguió besándole, y él esta vez dejándose mientras recorría las piernas de la chica.

Estuvo repitiendo el gesto durante un rato mientras ella le saboreaba, aumentando sus ganas de ir a más cuando alzó un poco las manos hacia su espalda, la cual encontró descubierta. No recordaba la parte trasera de su vestido, pero ahora le parecía todavía más apropiado al sentir toda su piel bajo sus manos. Recorrió cada zona descubierta haciéndola debilitarse, pausando poco a poco los besos para dejar que el cosquilleo y placer la recorriesen.

Le gustó tanto su reacción que decidió volver a sus piernas con tal de acariciar más su piel. Subió más, pasando por debajo dela falda de su vestido, arrugándola en su cadera, jugando así con mayor libertad con sus dedos por sus piernas.

Sandra seguía besándole, como le permitían sus pulsaciones, bajando sus manos ahora por su pecho para llegar a su abdomen, en donde las dejó estáticas durante unos segundos sintiendo sus contracciones. Decidió bajar de nuevo hasta llegar a su pantalón, deteniéndose esta vez allí con más énfasis.

Dio vía libre a su boca, que se alejaba de la de Kimi para llegar a su cuello y besarlo a él. Sabía que hacía lo apropiado cuando comenzó a sentir movimiento bajo sus manos. Se sonrió entre beso y beso, sin detenerse demasiado en el gesto para intentar conseguir aún mayores sensaciones en Kimi, que había hasta dejado de acariciarla por el placer. Sandra apretó levemente sus manos contra su erección, haciéndole de nuevo contraerse por el tacto pese a haber tela de por medio. La excitación para el chico fue mucho mayor cuando ella desabrochó su pantalón y tiró de él y su bóxer poco a poco hacia abajo para poder masajearle durante unos segundos.

Kimi se sentía completamente inútil al intentar corresponderla, dejando las palmas de sus manos pegadas al lateral de sus piernas buscando con ese simple gesto un equilibrio en sus sensaciones. Tenía los ojos cerrados, dejándose embriagar por los besos y caricias que la chica le daba por todos lados, pero no pudo evitar abrirlos cuando la notó alzarse un poco en el aire. La miraba fijamente, y ella a él, por lo que no pudo comprobar su maniobra para permitirle entrar en su cuerpo en apenas unos segundos. Se volvió a contraer, en mayor medida aún cuando Sandra comenzó a moverse encima. Lo hacía despacio, dejándole sentir de manera profunda cada gesto, permitiéndose a ella misma también el poder sentirlo.

Llevó sus manos al rostro de Kimi, acariciando los bordes de su mandíbula con los pulgares mientras que su boca regresaba a la suya para besarle un poco más. No cesó sus movimientos mientras que lo hacía, ni los de su cuerpo ni los de sus labios, pero sus manos empezaron a arañar sutilmente su rostro debido al placer que empezaba a poseerla.

Dejó caer su rostro hacia el de él, apoyándose en su frente como tantas otras veces, dejándose contagiar de sus sensaciones y transmitiéndole las suyas. Haciéndose saber el uno al otro lo mucho que disfrutaban su compañía.

Tuvo que llevar una de sus manos desde el rostro de Kimi hacia el respaldo del sofá, ayudándose de su impulso para aumentar su ritmo y conseguir tanto su orgasmo como el posterior de él.

No retiró su frente de la del chico ni siquiera cuando él abrió los ojos para mirarla. Mantuvo ella en cambio los suyos cerrados para guardar consigo ese momento, separándose finalmente del rostro para acogerse sobre su hombro, recogiendo su mano del sofá para aferrarla a su cuello. Kimi dejó caer un poco la cabeza hacia atrás para descansar también, permitiéndose una vez más relajado el poder acariciar de nuevo su piel, empezando por las piernas y subiendo hacia su espalda, en donde se entretuvo durante unos largos minutos.

Se negaban a moverse. Aún dentro de ella, sintió cómo la chica se acurrucaba un poco más aferrada a él para evitar su marcha. Aunque en su cabeza no pasaba la idea de alejarse de aquello por nada del mundo.


	156. Muchas cosas han cambiado

No quería irse de allí, y aunque fingiese estar aburrido de su propio país, él tampoco quería marcharse.

El hacer las maletas les supuso un golpe pesado a su moral. Después de desear tanto aquello que finalmente tenían, el tener que volver a una realidad en la que tendrían que ocultarlo les hacía perder fuerzas. Kimi no iba a reprochárselo a Sandra, aunque todo dependiese de ella. La chica lo agradecía, sintiendo que finalmente respetaban su decisión de tomarse las cosas con calma.

Beneficiada por ese espacio para el análisis, pasó gran parte del vuelo intentando encontrar en el futuro un momento oportuno para encarar a su amiga. Seguía sufriendo de golpes de conciencia, una voz que echaba por tierra cada opción que ella ideaba. Todo le parecía descabellado, cualquier instante le parecía malo para poder hablar con Yaiza, y se sentía mal mirando a Kimi por hacerle esperar.

Empezaba a comprender su situación más de lo normal. Sentía ganas por hablar con su amiga. Finalmente las cosas parecían irle bien con él, y a ella más que a nadie necesitaba contárselo. Sobre todo a ella. A la amiga de Kimi. A la suya.

Pero la voz traidora de su conciencia la hacía alegrarse de no toparse con la chica a la llegada al hotel de Suzuka. Era de noche, algo que facilitaba el hecho de que por allí no se pasease nadie. Kimi obtenía la información sobre sus reservas en recepción mientras ella esperaba un poco más alejada, dejándose llevar por el nerviosismo y miedo a ser vista.

-          Estás en la segunda planta.-se giró bruscamente a Kimi cuando llegó a ella. Cogió la tarjeta que le ofrecía. Asintió.

-          ¿Tú?

-          Cuarta.-repitió el gesto.- Nos vemos mañana. Descansa, que has pasado todo el vuelo despierta.-no paraba de asentir, y ahora le miraba sin saber cómo despedirse de él. Estaba realmente nerviosa, algo que Kimi pudo notar a la perfección. Decidió dejarlo estar, marchándose de allí para no hacerlo más difícil, ayudándola con ello a vaciar un poco la mente antes de dormir, aunque por la mañana todo volvió a golpear en su cerebro con la misma intensidad con la que golpeaban su puerta.

-          Me da igual.-no había protestado nada a los tres chicos que esperaban tras su puerta y que ahora la cruzaban sin esperar. Dani llevaba la voz cantante, y negaba cualquier cosa que Sandra pudiese decir, dejándola boquiabierta todo el rato.- Que me da igual.-insistía. Tanto el australiano como Nico y Lewis se cruzaron de brazos frente a ella ya en el dormitorio.- Qué coño es eso de que te has ido a Finlandia.-Sandra resopló, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-          Ya os lo dije.

-          Dijiste que te ibas a Finlandia con Kimi –puntualizaba el alemán.- pero nada más. Eso no explica mucho.

-          No sé qué tiene de no entender.-Dani hizo aspavientos con las manos.

-          ¿Desde cuándo nos guardas secretos?

-          No son secretos, simplemente no iba a estar con el móvil—

-          Al grano.-Lewis chasqueó los dedos para hacerla callar.- Qué ha pasado.-Sandra cogió aire.

-          Habló conmigo el día de la fiesta. Me dijo que quería intentarlo pese a que Yai no se enterase, y nada, nos fuimos a Finlandia.-los tres seguían en la misma posición, mirándola cual juzgado.- No sé qué más queréis que os diga…-Dani empezó a asentir.

-          Así que ahora es tu novio.-comenzó a andar, de brazos aún cruzados, a su alrededor, analizándola.- Ahora os daréis besitos y esas cosas de pareja.-Sandra dejaba sus ojos a medio abrir mostrando agotamiento.

-          ¿Habéis hablado de bodas? ¿Hijos? ¿Caniches?-negaba con el mismo gesto a Nico.

-          ¿Ya vivís juntos? ¿En qué lado del al cama vas a dormir?-Lewis continuaba.

-          Encima de él.-provocó. Los tres pusieron un gesto de desaprobación.- En serio, no me seáis críos. Sí, estamos juntos.-todos protestaron con un grito lleno de asco.- Sois insoportables. Voy a vestirme.-fue al baño, en donde tenía la ropa, y decidió concentrarse en ponérsela mientras ignoraba los comentarios de sus tres amigos. Cuando salió, siguió fingiendo que no les escuchaba.- ¿Tenemos mucho que hacer?-preguntó a Lewis, que aceptaba pausar las bromas.

-          Poca cosa. Aunque es tu última semana…-la recordó. Hizo un puchero, al igual que él, justo antes de que ambos mirasen a un sonriente Dani, que juntaba las palmas de las manos casi a la altura de su cara para aplaudir a gran velocidad.- Podrías cedérmela, que me hace más falta.

-          Una mierda.-Dani fue a Sandra y la acogió bajo su brazo derecho, rodeándola con el izquierdo.- Ahora que la tiene el otro idiota me la quedo yo en lo laboral.-Sandra negaba frente a dos críos. Ambos seguía reprochándose.

-          Bueno, pues mientras os peleáis por algo que yo no podré tener…-Nico se alejaba de ellos.- Me voy a desayunar.

-          Bajo contigo.-Sandra se soltó de Dani para seguirle, arramplando con su mochila de camino a la puerta. Lewis y Dani iban tras ellos, pero seguían hablando ahora sobre ciertos reportajes que no les gustaban.

-          ¿Entonces estás bien?-Nico había dejado al lado los sermones, asustando a Sandra mientras bajaban la escalera.

-          Claro… -él asentía, buscando que ella hiciese lo mismo para creerla.- Hülk, me ha ido bien, en serio.

-          Ya sabes que si hace algo le voy a partir la—

-          ¿Dónde quedó eso de intentar soportarle?-el chico bufó.

-          En el pasado. Y ahora menos.

-          Ahora más.-corrigió. Él negó.

-          ¿Te aleja de nosotros y pretendes que le soporte?

-          No va a alejarme, ya os lo dije cuando—

-          Más te vale.-no le veía muy dispuesto a bromear, decidiendo por ello no hacerlo.

-          Os preocupáis demasiado…

-          Visto lo visto…-le miró dubitativa.- Cada vez que os liais Yai y tú con alguien, las relaciones se enfrían de una u otra forma.

-          ¿Por qué dices eso?

-          No hace falta decir mucho. Nico fue el primero –enumeraba.- bueno, o no, porque Yai cuando se acostó conmigo ya la lió por todos lados con Seb y Lewis. Pero luego fue Nico. Ahora con lo de Charles pues otra vez. Y tú ahora con Kimi, a ver qué—

-          Si te sirve de consuelo, Kimi y yo lo llevaremos con discreción.

-          ¿Lo dices por Yai?-asintió.- ¿Has pensado decírselo?

-          Sí, pero aún no he encontrado el momento oportuno.

-          Tal vez esperar a que vuelva con Seb…-ofrecía.

-          Das por hecho que eso va a pasar.

-          Hombre, si de mí dependiese no, claro.-Sandra rió.- Pero me temo que tarde o temprano pasará. Y cuando pase ella estará super feliz –pronunció sus palabras con dejadez.- así que se lo tomará mejor.

-          O se pone más pesada y quiere hacer cosas en plan parejita.-ahora rió él.

-          Mejor eso a que se enfade.

-          Creo que eso pasará sí o sí…-él la miraba con una mueca llegando ya al hall.

-          Si no te hubieses callado las cosas—

-          Vale, papá.-le dio una palmada en el brazo mientras que con la vista inspeccionaba el lugar.- ¿Sabéis si ha llegado ya? Yai, digo.

-          No lo sé.-pausó, haciendo tiempo mientras esperaban a los dos rezagados.- ¿Entonces estás bien de verdad?-asintió sin dejar de buscar.- San…

-          Sí, Hülk, estoy bien.

-          Entonces a qué viene esa cara.-ella negó.

-          Es sólo que necesito acostumbrarme ¿Vale? En Finlandia todo era más fácil, pero aquí… Con tanta gente y con Yai…

-          ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que opine la gente?-se encogió de hombros.

-          Estoy acostumbrada a que todos opinéis y os riáis de lo que me pasa con él, pero ahora que supuestamente vamos en serio no quiero ni pensar en lo que diréis.

-          Supuestamente.

-          ¿Eh?

-          Has dicho supuestamente.-citó.- Que supuestamente vais en serio.-asintió ella.- O vais o no vais, pero no supuestamente.-Sandra puso los ojos en blanco.

-          Era un comentario, sólo—

-          Creo que andas un poco perdida…

-          Pues claro que ando perdida. Tú no has vivido esta semana ¿Sabes? Es todo rarísimo, y no me acostumbro—

-          Rarísimo en el sentido de…-esperó.- Bueno o malo.

-          Bueno, Hülk, bueno. Pues claro que bueno.-el chico mostró cierta decepción.- Por eso no me acostumbro.

-          Ahora echas de menos discutir.

-          ¿Discutir?-Dani y Lewis finalmente llegaron a su lado, echando a andar hacia el buffet al final de un pasillo bastante estrecho.

-          Echa de menos discutir con Kimi, ahora sólo se dan besitos y—

-          Sois tan insoportables que no sé por qué soy vuestra amiga.-cada cual hizo una mueca más infantil.

-          Yo me voy yendo, os veo luego.

-          ¿No entras?-se extrañaron por la marcha de Nico.

-          Tengo trabajo, que me toca rueda de prensa.-alzó el brazo con cierta ironía.

-          Luego te quejas de que no te hacen caso, encima de que te llevan.

-          También va Seb –protestó.- la cosa es siempre quitarme protagonismo.

-          No es mi intención, pero si quieres me mantengo calladito y les hablas de tu maravilloso vida.-no sabían de dónde había aparecido Sebastian, pero pasaba por su lado dando unas palmadas en el brazo a Nico, que se quedaba estático. No saludó a nadie, pasando de largo hacia el buffet, dejando un silencio incómodo entre los otros cuatro que rompió el propio Nico.

-          Podríais avisar.

-          No le hemos visto, y tampoco sabíamos que ibas a despotricar contra—

-          Bueno, dejadlo.-frenó a Dani y Nico.- Menudos humos nos trae…-miraban al restaurante, a una mesa no muy lejana en donde Sebastian se había dejado caer con un croissant en la mano. Miraba su móvil mientras lo comía.

-          Lleva así tiempo…

-          Ya, lo de Yai le tiene bastante tocado.-Dani no se convencía.

-          También en el trabajo ¿Eh? Pasa bastante de todo. No sé cuál será el motivo pero si es Yai, más le vale arreglarlo con él, porque—

-          Dani, ni se te ocurra decir eso de que se va a estrellar por ahí.-rió a Sandra.- No me hace gracia, siempre estáis igual.

-          Es una forma de hablar.-intentó calmar Lewis.- Aunque—

-          Vaya.-Dani interrumpió mirando al final del pasillo. Todos se giraron hacia el foco que protagonizaban Yaiza y Charles. No llevaban equipaje, por lo que entendieron que no acababan de llegar, pero se dirigían al buffet con cara de cansancio. La chica saludó con timidez al grupo, aceptando el abrazo de Sandra como máximo gesto a emitir mientras Charles estuviese allí. Cuando los dos entraron al restaurante, siendo observados por los otros cuatro, se quedaron frenados a causa del parón que provocó ella. Miraba a Sebastian, que la devolvía el gesto deteniéndose en sus ojos apenas unos segundos antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta. Pasó por el lado de la chica, sin mirarla, quitándola con ello las ganas de comer tan horribles que sentía. Soltó todo el aire que había acumulado mientras le miraba, dando un brinco cuando sintió la mano de Sandra en su hombro.

-          ¿Desayunamos?-no quería verla de bajón desde el primer día, así que tiró de ella sin que Charles pusiese mucho impedimento, dejándose él llevar por la fuerza invisible que causaron los otros tres al pasar. Sandra hablaba a la chica de cosas mundanas con tal de no hacerla pensar, llegando a la mesa cargadas de bollería que no tardaron en empezar a comer.  Al rato llegó Jenson, esta vez sí acompañado de Jessica, que ocupó la gran parte de la conversación hasta que se pusieron en pie para ir al circuito.

-          ¿Qué tal con Charles?-Yaiza iba rezagada de camino a Suzuka, algo que habían decidido hacer andando ese día. Retrasó aún más su paso a la espalda de todos cuando Jenson se la acercó.

-          Bien, bueno, como siempre.-se hizo un lío para dar una respuesta demasiado sencilla. Miró a Charles, que iba adelantado hablando por teléfono.

-          ¿Qué tal la semana libre?

-          Bien… En Enstone.-él fingió emoción.

-          Qué apasionante. ¿Todos vuestros viajes son a Enstone?

-          Tiene que trabajar…

-          ¿Y a qué os dedicáis en vuestro tiempo libre? ¿Sigues cayendo cual niña enamoradiza cuando tontea contigo o ya eres inmune?-empezaba a sentirse molesta.

-          Estamos bien.-resumió, con ofensa. Él alzó las palmas de sus manos disculpándose sin mucha sinceridad.

-          No pretendía enfadarte. Ni hacerte recapacitar ni—

-          Ya.-paró. Él rió.

-          Me gusta al menos comprobar que sabes que llevamos razón. Si no, no te ofenderías.-ni siquiera le miró cuando pasó su brazo por su hombro para moverla de forma cariñosa. Le vio alejarse de nuevo hacia el resto del grupo, aceptando cuando Charles regresó a ella que las cosas no iban tan bien como fingía.

Fue una jornada intensa pese al poco trabajo que tenían. Yaiza tuvo que dar vueltas desde el hospitality al box más tiempo del esperado, impidiéndole con ello el poder coincidir con Charles nada más que para comer. La tarde la pasó en el centro de prensa de la FIA con Aline, de reunión en reunión sin respiro alguno.

Algo similar tuvo que sufrir Sandra, aunque para su alivio pudo ir acompañada de Lewis durante toda la jornada. Entrevistas, reportajes y directos que la hicieron tener apenas diez minutos de comida y un descanso de veinte a media tarde. Cuando finalmente la dieron por concluida a la jornada, se dejó caer en el buffet de Mercedes para tomar unas cuantas bebidas que la repusiesen. Intentó contactar con su amiga, para compartir la cena de esa noche, pero le fue imposible dar con ella por el teléfono. Optó por llamar a los demás, reuniéndose en el buffet del hotel a la hora de la cena con todos menos con Kimi, el cual no la respondió. Pasó gran parte de la dándole vueltas a ese simple acontecimiento, intentando que no se reflejase e su rostro mientras comprobaba el teléfono una y otra vez por si respondía. Pero no lo hizo.

Si obtuvo respuesta de Yaiza, que se disculpaba intentando escribir en su teclado táctil al cual odiaba mientras corría para coger un autobús de camino al hotel. Cuando llegó ya no había nadie conocido en el buffet, haciéndola cenar sola a prisas para poder ir a descansar. Unas prisas que cesaron nada más salir al hall para coger el ascensor.

-          H-hola.-Sebastian salía del compartimento sin prestarla atención. Alzó las cejas en señal de saludo, pero no pretendía decirla nada más. Ella le paró agarrándole del brazo.- Ey…-hablaba con voz lastimera, y él observaba su mano agarrando su piel. Se soltó.- P-perdón.

-          ¿Qué quieres?-no sabía qué decirle, y debería tener una respuesta preparada por la costumbre de que todas sus conversaciones fuesen igual.

-          No lo sé, Seb…-sinceró.- Sólo quiero estar bien.

-          ¿Y qué quieres que haga yo a eso?-bajó la mirada ella.

-          Pasas de suplicarme que te hable y yo echarte a suplicártelo yo y tú echarme…-él asintió.

-          No creo que sea culpa mía. Bueno, miento, obviamente todo es culpa mía, o eso decías.-ni le negó ni le asintió.- Yo también quiero estar bien, así que te pediría que no me parases cada vez que me vieses—

-          ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Estoy perdida…

-          Pues busca a Charles y que te centre, yo estoy cansado.-quiso volver a retenerle pero no le salieron palabras a tiempo.

-          No sé por qué insistes.-giró el rostro para ver a su lado a Kimi, que llegaba desde la entrada. Se encogió de hombros.

-          No sé qué hacer.

-          ¿Has pensado dejar al francés? Sería un buen comienzo.-entraron al ascensor.- ¿Planta?-alzó cuatro dedos.- Como yo, bien.-no hablaron hasta que llegaron a la cuarta planta.- Es la primera vez que después de tanto tiempo sin verme no te me lanzas encima.-Yaiza le miró con media sonrisa.

-          Estoy a tiempo ¿Eh?

-          No, por favor.-se alejó unos pasos, beneficiándose de que Yaiza ya hubiese llegado a su puerta.

-          ¿Todo bien? Esta semana y tal.-él asintió.

-          Sí. ¿Tú?-dejó la mirada perdida unos segundos antes de regresar a él. Sonrió de nuevo de forma ladeada, lejos de hacerlo con alegría.- Pero no dejas al francés, no.-rió a su comentario, y así se despidieron hasta el día siguiente. Se extrañó de que no fuese la propia Yaiza la que llamaba a su puerta a primera hora del a mañana.- ¿Ya estás despierta?-Sandra asintió, entrando al cuarto.- Pero si son sólo las ocho—

-          ¿Pasa algo?-le daba igual la hora, perdiendo a un Kimi que tampoco estaba del todo espabilado.- A-ayer te llamé y te avisé para cenar, pero—

-          Ah, sí, sí, o sea no.-Sandra tragó saliva.- Estuve muy liado.-pausó para mirarla y descubrir que no parecía muy convencida. Frunció el ceño.- ¿Sólo hace un día que hemos llegado y ya te vas a volver histérica si no te cojo el teléfono?-negó apresurada, haciéndole reír.

-          Es que joder, me he malacostumbrado, y no sé, tampoco hemos hablado de cómo actuar ahora que estamos aquí y no sé, era por si había pasado algo.-dio demasiada información sobre cómo se sentía, dejando así entrever qué había ocupado sus pensamientos esa noche pasada. Kimi asintió mientras asimilaba.

-          He andado con Seb.

-          ¿Ayer? ¿Un jueves?

-          Sí.

-          ¿Y eso?

-          No tiene importancia. No le hice mucho caso al móvil, lo siento.-ella negó.- Y si quieres que hablemos, hagámoslo.

-          Pero espera…-él iba a sentarse, quedándose parado al ver que ella no tenía intención.- Es una conversación normal ¿Verdad?

-          ¿Cómo que normal?

-          No vamos a discutir ni nada de eso…-Kimi la miró ojiplático.

-          No era mi intención, vaya.

-          Vale, vale… Es que siempre que hablábamos antes acabábamos a hostias, era por asegurarme.-Kimi rió.

-          ¿Estás bien?

-          Sí, sí, perdona. O sea, no, en realidad no.-se dejó caer en la cama de manera nerviosa haciendo que finalmente Kimi tomase asiento en una silla frente a ella.- No quiero discutir ¿Vale? Pero—

-          Oye, oye, para. Nadie va a discutir.

-          Ya, bueno, es que los antecedentes me hacen pensar que sí—

-          Pues no. Relájate. Dime, qué pasa.

-          ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora que estamos... rodeados?

-          En qué sentido.-se encogió de hombros.- Sandra… ¿Sabes por qué discutimos siempre?-negó.- Porque para empezar, tú no sueles aclararte con lo que quieres preguntar, así que haz el favor de soltar lo que sea, porque si no, no me entero de nada.

-          ¿Puedo besarte?-él frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Ahora?

-          No, joder. Digo en general…-él se encogió de brazos esta vez, sin preocupaciones.

-          Haz lo que quieras.-hablaba de la forma más natural que podía.- Quiero decir, si me quieres besar hazlo, o haz lo que quieras, yo no me voy a retirar ni hacer nada raro.-asintió ella.- Recuerda que eres tú la que no quieres que nos vean, no yo.

-          E-eso es sólo con Yai…

-          Con lo que sea. Tampoco te imagino muy afectiva delante de tus amiguitos.-ella se rió.

-          Hombre, tampoco soy Yai, no voy a estar tirada encima de ti… Pero quería aclarar qué podía hacer o qué no.

-          En todo caso tendría que ser yo el que pregunta ¿No crees? Por lo de que eres tú la que—

-          Por mi puedes hacer lo que quieras también.-asintió él.

-          Salvo en frente de Yai.

-          C-claro.-asintió de nuevo.

-          ¿Alguna duda más o…?-negó.- ¿En serio? No quiero numeritos después.

-          Que no, pesado.

-          Pues ale, tira.-la señaló la puerta mientras él se ponía en pie.

-          ¿Otra vez me echas?

-          Me has dicho que haga lo que quiera, y quiero ducharme, así que venga.-chasqueaba los dedos, haciendo que ella riese de camino a la puerta.

Bajó a desayunar de mejor humor con el que cenó la otra noche. Los mismos acompañantes que se sentaron con ella durante la cena, lo hacían ahora por la mañana aceptando que Sandra estaba al menos más relajada frente al o que fuese que la decaía.

La jornada del viernes apenas les dejó tiempo para descansar. Como ya pasaría el jueves, sólo se verían para comer y para cenar. Sandra volvió a insistir a Kimi para al menos compartir la última comida del día, y aunque esta vez sí la contestó, no pudo acompañarles.

-          ¿Conoceremos alguna vez a tu apuesto galán?-protestó Dani.- Ten en cuenta que es como si fuese una persona nueva.

-          No empieces.

-          ¿Pero no va a cenar nunca con nosotros?-insistía Nico.- Que no es que yo quiera, pero—

-          Ay, ya vendrá algún día, pesados. ¿Qué esperáis? No soy Yai, joder.

-          ¿Q-qué pasa conmigo?-la aludida aparecía justo por detrás para tomar asiento junto al resto.

-          Que no soy una moñas.-no le preocupaba el decírselo.

-          ¿A qué viene eso? ¿Por qué te llaman moñas?-se sentó a su lado con un plato de ensalada esperando a que Sandra encontrase una excusa entre tartamudeos.

-          Simplemente nos metíamos con ella.-Lewis la salvó como pudo.

-          ¿Dónde has dejado a Charles?-Dani decidió cambiar la presión de lado. La chica miró su plato.

-          En su cuarto, ahora le iba a ver, no he tenido tiempo en todo el día…

-          Para trabajar en el mismo equipo os veis poco.-puntualizó, ella asintió.- ¿Cómo llevas el que la semana que viene trabajes de nuevo con Seb?-le miraba tan anonadada que aceptaron su gesto como una seña de que no había reparado en ello. La sintieron nerviosa pese a que ni se movió ni dejó de mirar a Dani. Ahora nadie sabía cómo cambiar de nuevo la presión.

-          C-creo que se me ha quitado el hambre, y—

-          ¿Te vas?-Sandra la alarmó al ver que se levantaba apenas un minuto después de sentarse.- Pero si no has cenado, Yai, no—

-          Da igual. Os veo mañana…-pensaba pasar una noche tranquila, y sin embargo todo se había torcido de repente. No entendía cómo no había reparado en la idea de que volvería a Red Bull en ya menos de una semana. Subió apresurada a su planta en busca del cuarto de Charles. En ese instante quería evadirse de la idea de trabajar de nuevo con Sebastian, y aunque todo había sido excesivamente brusco, necesitaba a su distracción.

-          ¿Ya has cenado?-Charles se sorprendió al verla tras su puerta tan pronto, pero no tanto como al verla lanzarse contra sus labios. Al principio no la correspondió al beso, pero en apenas unos segundos comenzó a hacerlo a su misma intensidad.- ¿Qué has comido?-preguntó bromista. Ella se sonrió pese a no sentir ganas por hacerlo.

-          Te echaba de menos.-él le devolvió el gesto con otro beso, dejándose llevar por los pasos que la chica le iba marcando hacia el centro del dormitorio. Antes de que Charles pudiese volver a hablar, Yaiza empezó a quitarle la camiseta y posteriormente a bajarle los pantalones.

-          Creo que me has echado mucho de menos.-volvió a asentirle con una sonrisa tan poco sincera como la anterior.

-          ¿Tú a mí no?-él sí asintió de forma más sincera, imitando los gestos de la chica para desvestirla. Tenía planeado pasar una noche relajada, pero el plan de Yaiza le gustaba mucho más. Cuando se hubo desprendido de su polo y su vaquero, la pegó contra la pared más cercana a la cama y comenzó a besarla. Sus labios fueron el primer destino, pero luego continuó con su cuello y su pecho. Yaiza se lo permitía, buscando concentrase en el placer que Charles intentaba darle con todas sus acciones. Se dejaba llevar como podía, centrando sus pensamientos en el chico que ahora alzaba una de sus piernas hacia su cintura para arañar su muslo. Cuando los besos le supieron a poco, soltó su pierna de nuevo al suelo y se tiró de rodillas frente a su cuerpo. Bajó su ropa interior, ansioso por subir con su boca a su entrepierna sin preocuparse siquiera en deshacerse de la prenda por sus pies.

Comenzó a saborearla tan rápido como le pedía su propio cuerpo, notando el temblor de las piernas de la chica como algo más que gratificante. Yaiza empezaba perder fuerza tanto física como mental. Sus ganas por desconectar iban tan bien encaminadas que ya ni siquiera sabía qué tenía que borrar de su mente. Tiraba del pelo de Charles entre temblores que acompañaban a sus aún nerviosas extremidades. Sentía que se agachaba un poco debido al placer, perdiendo el equilibrio, y aunque lo echó de menos, agradeció que Charles se irguiese de nuevo para agarrarla de la mano y llevarla a la cama. La tumbó y volvió a su sexo para repetir su jugada durante unos segundos más.

Paró cuando dejó de sentir los tirones de la chica en su pelo, alzando la mirada para verla tan agotada como rendida a él. Fue subiendo con su boca por su cuerpo en dirección a su cuello mientras que con las manos se deshacía de su única prenda de ropa. Antes de que pudiese besarla de nuevo, Yaiza buscaba oxígeno respirando angustiada por la boca al sentirle entrar en ella. Lo hizo tan rápido como había hecho lo anterior, no quería perder el tiempo ni alargar la espera mucho más.

Se movió en ella hasta que consiguió vaciarse, viendo sus labios como su foco de auxilio una vez hubo acabado. No dejó de moverse buscando que Yaiza le acompañase, algo que no se hizo de rogar  y que él agradeció tanto como ella. La miraba con poder, disfrutando de su cansancio, y eso le llevó a moverse de nuevo en su interior, esta vez empezando mucho más despacio.

No se veía capacitada para continuar con aquello, pero poco a poco el placer que Charles volvía a proporcionarla la hizo olvidar no sólo sus quebraderos de cabeza sino el cansancio que sentía. Se volvía a dejar llevar, sintiendo de nuevo ese temblor en sus piernas que se cruzaba tras la espalda del chico que no dejaba de observarla entre movimiento y movimiento.

Esa vez no consiguió que Yaiza le acompañase, pese a que dedicó tiempo suficiente para poder al menos sucumbir él. La chica estaba más rendida y cansada que antes, haciéndole sentir aún mejor que minutos atrás y permitiéndose con ello tanto uno como el otro el dormir plácidamente hasta que el despertador cortase su sueño.

Abajo en el hall, sin embargo, nadie parecía querer descansar mucho. Jenson, Jessica, Lewis, Nico y Dani acompañaban a Sandra en los sofás del hall mientras contaban sus aventuras de esas semanas. Reían sin importarles la hora, como si el sábado siguiente no tuviesen nada que hacer, interrumpiendo su armonía sólo cuando Kimi y Sebastian entraron por la puerta del hotel. Les miraron sin decir nada, igual que ellos dos. El alemán se despidió de su amigo tras una breve charla, yendo al ascensor y dejando que Kimi se acercase al resto del grupo. Todos miraron a Sandra, que fingía una normalidad que sabía no lograba.

-          ¿Qué horas son estas de volver?-Dani le reprochaba a Kimi, buscando diversión. Kimi sin embargo mostraba cansancio, aunque no mal humor.

-          Ya quisiese haber llegado antes, pero Seb está insoportable.

-          ¿Sigue igual?-asintió a Lewis.- Pues Yai anda más o menos igual. O sea, no insoportable, pero—

-          Insoportable, insoportable.-le rectificó el propio Kimi, haciéndole reír.

-          Se ha… Digamos enterado –bromeó Jenson.- de que ha de volver a trabajar con él la semana que viene.-bufó Kimi, mirando el móvil para dejar que la hora que marcaba le preocupase un poco más que el estado de sus amigos, sin conseguirlo.

-          Va a ser divertido.-le asintieron.- En fin, yo me voy a mi cuarto.-guardó su móvil y miró a Sandra.- ¿Vienes?-como una manada de flamencos, todos giraron su rostro hacia ella al unísono. Sandra por su parte les recorrió a todos a gran velocidad antes de mirar a Kimi y asentir. Se levantó rápido, y dejó que el chico dedicase un _adiós_ por parte de ambos al grupo. No se esperaba su primer encuentro público con él de aquella forma, pero le hizo llevar una sonrisa pintada hacia el ascensor la naturalidad mostrada por él.- ¿Qué tal el día?-la preguntó nada más pulsar el botón de su planta, pero no el de ella.

-          Agotador. Y mañana será peor.-él asintió.

-          Y que lo digas.

-          ¿Mucho jaleo tú?-asintió otra vez.- Tienes cara de cansancio…

-          Tal vez porque estoy cansado, pero no me hagas mucho caso.-rió ella a la vez que llegaban a la cuarta planta.- ¿Te quedas?

-          Si quieres…

-          No te obligo, pero verme dormir es algo apasionante, te recomiendo que disfrutes de ello.-la oyó reír a su espalda.- Yai está en esa puerta.-señaló una que dejaban atrás.

-          Ahora lo dudo, estará en la de Charles.

-          Entonces es esa.-señaló la de en frente.

-          Calla, no me hagas imaginármeles.-entraron ya a su dormitorio.

-          Tú no les has tenido que escuchar.

-          ¿Tú sí?-asintió.

-          Y Seb.-Sandra no contaba con esa parte de la historia, por lo que se le quedó mirando asombrada.- En Ibiza, fue lo que desencadenó toda la movida.-resopló ella.- Las ideas de tu amiguito de poner los cuartos pegados.

-          Pobre Seb…-él asintió.

-          Estaba bastante hundido.

-          Ahora le noto más cabreado que hundido…-opinó mientras el chico se cambiaba de ropa para poder meterse a la cama.

-          Está un poco de ambas, o bastante de ambas.

-          ¿Y tú cómo lo llevas?-se dejó caer finalmente en el colchón, dejando las piernas colgando por el final. Ella fue a imitarle.

-          Es jodido, pero bueno. Tengo esperanza.

-          Hülk también cree que lo van a arreglar.

-          Ya le joderá.-rió ella.

-          Mucho, sí.-pausó.- Supongo que en parte les quiere ver juntos, por eso de la felicidad de ella y—

-          No seas cursi, yo no te quiero ver con otro por muy feliz que fueses.-dio con su puño en la palma de su otra mano.- Aquí hay que ser egoísta.-ella reía.- Nada de idioteces.

-          Vale, señor.-fingió un gesto militar y continuó riendo, esta vez con él de acompañante. Pasó un rato sin que ninguno dijese nada. Sandra se giró levemente para mirarle y le vio con los ojos cerrados, pero sabía que no dormía. Encogió las piernas, cual ovillo, y se abrazó a él, provocando que Kimi la acogiese bajo su brazo para dormir aquella noche.

Se sintió descansada cuando se despertó, pese a que Kimi no la acogía más. Se levantó de la cama para buscarle por el cuarto, pero por allí no había nada ni nadie. Miró su móvil, descubriendo un mensaje del chico disculpándose por haberse tenido que ir. Sonrió pese a la rabia que le daba el no haberse despertado con él al lado, y estaba tan contenta que fue a llamar a su amiga para simplemente contagiarle un poco de felicidad.

-          ¿Está Yai?-Charles la miraba adormecido desde el otro lado de la puerta, cubierto sólo con su bóxer. Sandra le ignoraba esperando una respuesta que llegó con un movimiento asentido de cabeza. La dejó pasar y por suerte para ella dio con una Yaiza vestida frente al espejo del dormitorio.

-          ¿Qué haces aquí?-se sorprendió.

-          Venía a invitarte a desayunar.

-          Oh, pues dame dos minutos, he de ir a mi cuarto a por papeles.-asintió, dejando paso a Yaiza para llegar apresurada a Charles.- Luego te veo ¿Vale?-asintió tras recibir su beso, pero no dijo ni hizo nada más. Animó a Sandra a salir para ir a su dormitorio, y allí cogió lo que le hacía falta.- Qué animada te veo.

-          He dormido bien.-no veía a Yaiza en un momento óptimo como para desvelar su secreto, así que decidió fingir un poco más.

-          Me alegro.

-          ¿Tú has dormido bien?-asintió la chica, guardando cosas en su mochila.- ¿Qué tal con Charles? Anoche saliste disparada.

-          Necesitaba desconectar.-se sinceró.

-          ¿Desconectas tirándotele?

-          Sí.

-          Oh.-ninguna hablaba a malas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se comportaban como dos amigas que simplemente compartían una historia.- Mientras lo disfrutes.-se encogió de hombros. No quería juzgarla ni a ella ni a nadie esa mañana. Yaiza se sonrió, viendo su buena intención. Sandra fue a hablar de nuevo pero su móvil sonó llenándole la pantalla de mensajes. Mientras Yaiza terminaba de recoger cosas, Sandra leía.- Yai…

-          Qué.

-          Date prisa, por favor.

-          ¿Qué pasa?

-          Dani dice que baje. Bueno, que bajemos.

-          Joder, pero si aún es pronto, no hay—

-          Ya, ya, pero dice que es urgente. Dice que te lleve además.-Yaiza se quedó a medio colgar su mochila, mostrando preocupación. Asintió yendo al baño a colocarse un poco el pelo antes de finalmente salir del dormitorio cerrando la puerta. Sandra releía la conversación de Dani en la que sólo la pedía que por favor acudiese al buffet tan rápido como pudiese. En el hall, antes de tomar el pasillo que conducía al restaurante, las chicas pudieron comprobar un jaleo poco común de gente yendo y viniendo. Caminaron como pudieron hacia el restaurante y sin problemas dieron con la mesa en la que Dani estaba acompañado de los de siempre. Alzó el brazo para que le viesen, aunque ya iban hacia ellos.

-          Ha sido culpa mía, tenía que—

-          No pasa nada.-interrumpió el australiano a Yaiza.- ¿No tienes el teléfono encendido?-todos miraban a Yaiza, que se encogía de hombros mientras buscaba el móvil en su mochila.

-          Está sin batería, así que no.-lo guardó.- ¿Qué—

-          Britta te ha estado llamando.

-          ¿A mí?

-          Sí, hoy no has de ir a Lotus, así que sube a cambiarte porque te esperan en Red Bull.-se levantaba de la silla dispuesto a acompañarla, aunque no la consiguió mover del sitio.

-          ¿En Red Bull? ¿Hoy?-la miraban atónitos, sólo Sandra compartía su extrañeza.

-          ¿No te has enterado?-ahora habló Lewis. Yaiza negó con miedo y vergüenza antes de buscar en Sandra una comprensión que encontró sin problemas.

-          Yai… -Dani tomó de nuevo la palabra, tan sorprendido como el resto de que ella fuese una de las últimas en enterarse de lo ocurrido.- Seb se va de Red Bull.


	157. Fuera de control

Estuvo a punto de pedirle a Dani que repitiese lo que acababa de decir, pero Sandra se le adelantó. Su explicación le habría venido bien para entender el caos que había supuesto la noticia aquella mañana, pero era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el protagonista de las informaciones. Había dejado la mirada perdida en el rostro del australiano mientras el chico daba explicaciones a una Sandra atónita.

-          Mira, no sé nada. Todo el mundo me pregunta a mí, pero yo tampoco sabía nada.

-          ¿Cómo no vas a saberlo? Dani, trabaja contigo, no sé—

-          Seb lleva pasando de todo muchas semanas ¿sabes? Os lo he dicho mil veces. Apenas pasa por el garaje salvo cuando tiene que trabajar en serio. No come con nosotros a no ser que vaya obligado, en cuanto puede se pira. Lleva así desde que volvimos de las vacaciones.-Yaiza salió de su trance al verse implicada de una manera u otra. Dani la miraba, sin querer culparla de nada pero dándola un protagonismo que la dolía.- Seb está rarísimo…-siguió.- No sonríe, no habla, esto ha pasado de ser una pasión a un trabajo sin más para él, o bueno, al menos con Red Bull.-puntualizó.

-          ¿Al menos? ¿Se sabe a dónde va?-Dani se giró al resto, volviendo a ella con gesto de obviedad. Sandra cerró los ojos y asintió.- Ferrari.

-          No es oficial, porque depende de Fernando supongo, pero—

-          ¿Su marcha lo es?

-          Sí, ya hay comunicado. Por eso Britta lleva llamándote tanto tiempo.-ahora miró a Yaiza.- Han hablado con la FIA y este finde Seb necesita más control en prensa que nunca, y te han pedido—

-          Ey.-Jenson avisaba desde la mesa, echado hacia atrás en la silla, tras haberse dejado llevar por altas voces en la entrada al restaurante. Los que estaban sentados se estiraron un poco para ver a Sebastian entrar en soledad hacia unos stands de comida a toda prisa, dejando ver claramente que venía a coger comida y a irse lo antes posible. Los tres que estaban de pie miraban de forma también descarada, y nadie sabía qué decir. Sebastian parecía no inmutarse de ser el tema de conversación de todos, entretenido en coger su comida. Sandra miró a Yaiza, al igual que Dani y el resto de la mesa. Seguía muda, y ahora le miraba sin saber si llorar, gritar, dejarse caer en una silla o no hacer nada. No entendía cómo había podido pasar aquello. El hecho de que Sebastian anunciase su marcha de Red Bull en ese instante la descolocaba más de lo que ya estaba. Desconocía sus intenciones, no recordaba al chico mencionándola nada en el pasado, y tampoco pensaba que llevasen mal tanto tiempo. Entonces recordó la frase de Dani haciendo referencia a su estado tras las vacaciones, y lo vio todo tan lejano que volvió a culparse por todo. Sebastian echaba en su mochila algo de fruta y bollería envuelto en servilletas, y la cerraba echándosela a la espalda colgando sólo de un hombro para salir de allí. Como si tuviese una cuerda que les conectase, ella salió corriendo tras él nada más empezar el chico a andar.

-          Seb.-alzaba la voz, pero no gritaba para no llamar a más curiosos a su punto. El chico seguía andando.- Seb, por favor.-no sabía si de verdad no la escuchaba. Decidió agarrarle de la mano para frenarle, y ver cómo se soltó de ella la hizo aceptar que la había estado ignorando. Se giró a ella para mirarla de frente, con rabia en el rostro, nada similar a su gesto de pena y desconocimiento sobre qué hacer.- Q-qué ha pasado—

-          ¿De verdad, Yai?-puso los brazos en jarra. La miraba con los ojos achinados, con dificultades para comprender su aparición.- ¿Me hablas en serio?

-          ¿C-como que te vas?-no quería caer en nada que provocase una nueva discusión, aunque la veía inevitable. Le preguntaba sobre una noticia que a su vista parecía devastadora y sorprendente, con un rostro lleno de dudas y temor.- M-me acabo de enterar y—

-          ¿Ah, sí?-fingía sorpresa.- Vaya, siempre eres de las últimas en enterarse de las cosas que tienen que ver conmigo.

-          Seb, por favor, a qué viene esto, cómo es que te vas, n-no puedes irte ahora—

-          Mira, Yai—

-          ¿Es por el año? ¿Tanto te ha afectado?-quería hablarlo, que le diese todos los motivos que no había compartido con ella durante ese tiempo.- ¿Por qué te vas?

-          ¿Has venido en plan periodista?

-          No, Seb. He venido como tu novia.-él empezó a reír, dolido.

-          Ahora eres mi novia.

-          S-siempre lo he sido…-él seguía riendo, cada vez más irónico, tapándose la cara con una mano sin querer terminar de creerla.- T-todo este tiempo.-insistía.- P-por qué no me has contado nada…

-          Resulta –volvió a poner las manos en la cintura y a mostrar un verdadero gesto de cabreo frente a ella.- que has estado ocupada follándote a otro, y no sé, no quería interrumpir tus putos orgasmos.

-          Seb…-no sabía qué más decirle, ni en ese momento ni en ningún otro. Había perdido las fuerzas respecto al chico. Le miraba aún lamentada, y él no dejaba de mostrar su furia con sus ojos.

-          No vengas a preocuparte por mí ahora, Yai.-bajó el tono de voz que había estado usando.- Y menos por esto.-la miraba.- Ni siquiera te incumbe. Dedícate a preocuparte de las cosas en las que realmente tienes la culpa.

No dejó de seguir su rastro con los ojos hasta que hubo recorrido el pasillo y salido hacia la calle. Yaiza se dejó caer sobre un sofá de aquel camino, liberando de tensión a unas piernas temblorosas y permitiendo a sus ojos soltar las lágrimas que tantas veces la acompañaban. Escondió su rostro con las manos, reteniendo con ella el agobio y la pena que sentía ante cómo había ido todo de nuevo.

Ya no sabía qué hacer. Todos sus errores, la culpabilidad que asumía tener, paseaban por su cabeza sin solución alguna. Sentía que le había perdido, como tantas otras veces pero esta vez con frases y hechos a los que atarse.

Sabía que todo estaba mal entre ellos desde el primer momento, pero el saber que el chico había tomado una decisión laboral como aquella sin si quiera mencionarle sus intenciones la hacía aceptar que tenían menos de lo que creía. Ya no sabía si culparse en ese aspecto. Sólo tenía claro que sus esperanzas en cuanto a la relación con Sebastian habían sido mayores de lo que realmente fueron, y la daba tanta pena que no podía dejar de llorar.

Se preguntaba si Cancún fue el detonante de todo. Sus gastos de dinero, sus quejas, el no escucharle o entenderle como él repetía siempre. Intentaba averiguar cuál había sido el momento clave en el que Sebastian decidió alejarse de una forma u otra de ella como para no compartir algo como aquello. Ni siquiera estando como estaban le parecía algo lógico.

La sombra de Dani frente a ella le hizo destaparse el rostro, apretando sus labios para darle así la señal a su cuerpo de que no quería más lágrimas en ese instante. Se levantó ayudándose de su mano, recibiendo en el acto su abrazo y aferrándose al chico con la misma fuerza con la que necesitaba hacerlo.

-          Vamos…-se separó de ella para animarla a echar a andar, aunque ahora Sandra se abrazaba a ella para impedirla caminar. Fue rápido, pero tan fuerte y sentido como también necesitaba. Se agarró a su brazo y los tres fueron hacia un autobús que les llevase a Suzuka. Una vez allí, Sandra ignoró cualquier labor que tuviese que realizar para poder acompañarles al motorhome de la escudería del chico para al menos acompañar a Yaiza un poco más. Nada más entrar por la puerta vieron a Sebastian hablando en la lejanía con Britta y otros dos hombres. No se movieron, haciendo tiempo hasta que la jefa de prensa les vio y animó a Yaiza a asistir con ellos. Sebastian no dejó de mirarla en todo su trayecto, sorprendido por su presencia, girándose a Britta esperando una explicación.

-          Ahora te daremos un polo o algo.-señaló su ropa de Lotus, recordando que Dani se había ofrecido a acompañarla a cambiarse y que finalmente no lo había hecho.

-          ¿Qué?-Sebastian preguntó finalmente.

-          ¿Piensas que me voy a comer el marrón sola? Yaiza va a ayudarnos.-Sebastian tenía la boca ligeramente abierta por la noticia, y fruncía el ceño.- Vamos a la sala a ver cómo hacemos para—

-          No quiero que trabaje con nosotros.-Yaiza bajó la vista al suelo, y Britta recorrió con los ojos a ambos tomándose su tiempo para hablar. Luego miró al chico de nuevo.

-          Me da igual lo que quieras, o lo que os haya pasado.-Sebastian siguió tan sorprendido como antes.- Soy tu jefa de prensa, y yo decido quién—

-          Pero tú trabajas para mí, así que—

-          Así que cállate, Seb.-Yaiza no se atrevía a alzar la mirada.- Va a trabajar con nosotros, y si no te parece bien –señaló con el dedo a la salida del motorhome- te vas y te enfrentas a tus líos tú solito. Pero no me digas lo que tengo que hacer.-No dejó de mirarla enfurecido ni si quiera cuando se metió en un cuartucho dejándoles allí. Yaiza, sin alzar la mirada, siguió a Britta para sentarse a su lado. A los pocos segundos llegó Sebastian, dejándose caer frente a ellas con pocas ganas de hablar. Britta estuvo exponiendo todas sus informaciones. Desde llamadas recibidas, hasta eventos cancelados o nuevas organizaciones. Empezó a hablar con Sebastian, cuando consiguió sacarle un poco de su enfado, para analizar cómo y con quién deberían comunicarse esos días, algo que se les fue de las manos en el tiempo.

-          Vale, siguiente…-Britta sacaba otra carpeta de su mochila ante la mirada analítica de Sebastian.

-          ¿Siguiente?

-          A ver cómo hacemos todas estas semanas para que estés calladito y no se te escape nada.-él bufó.

-          ¿No es suficiente con tratarlo esta semana? Cópialo para las siguientes, no voy a—

-          Seb –miraba sus papeles, ignorándole- te conozco, vamos a organizar hasta los test de de Abu Dhabi.-resopló él, haciendo que ella le mirase finalmente con media sonrisa.- Espero al menos durar hasta Abu Dhabi sin que la líes.

-          No voy a liarla.

-          Ya, seguro…-miró a Yaiza de reojo.- A la primera que le mencionen a Ferrari, parecerá un niño de cinco años a quien le prometen una piruleta.-la chica se sonrió, mirándole a él, que hacía gestos pretendiendo ocultar algo que parecía obvio.

-          ¡¿Yo?! Britta, sabes que—

-          Seb.-le miraba desganada. El chico dejó de hablar y se cruzó de brazos.

-          No iba a decir nada a nadie, no sé por quién me tomas…

-          No vas a decir nada a nadie, primero, porque te mato, segundo, porque te lo han prohibido. Y sabes que no es eso lo que me preocupa.

-          No voy a venir vestido de rojo, tranquila.

-          Pues eso espero.-él negó.- E incluyo tu carita de niño bueno y tu comportamiento de chico majo.

-          ¿Mi qué?

-          Nada de sonrisitas cuando oigas Ferrari, nada de comentarios ingeniosos, nada de hablar de Fernando.-él protestaba con las manos.- Seb, todos saben a dónde vas, no hace falta que vayas dejando miguitas de pan. Mantén la boca calladita.

-          Me pides que ni sonría ni intente caer bien. Y que no hable de Fernando. Si quieres te llamo a Kimi y vas con él ya directamente o—

-          Ay, no empieces.-le paró poniéndole un papel en la cara para no verle.- Sois unos pesados, los dos.-miró de nuevo a Yaiza.- ¿Cómo les aguantas? Yo llevo unas semanas que no me les quito de encima a los dos y voy a explotar.-Yaiza volvía sonreírse con timidez, mirando de nuevo al chico que le retiraba la mirada sin mucha emoción.

-          S-se les coge cariño…-contestó avergonzada.

-          ¿Cariño? No conocemos a las mismas personas, entonces.

-          Conoces a Kimi desde hace años, siempre te ha caído bien.-protestó él.

-          Hasta que me habéis empezado a dar la tabarra con Ferrari.

-          ¿Kimi lo sabía?-la chica intervino de nuevo, mirando directamente a Britta aceptando que Sebastian no iba a responderla.

-          Lo llevan moviendo tiempo, sí. Este –miró a Sebastian- más tiempo, pero el otro…-desconectó de las explicaciones de Britta el tiempo suficiente para analizar que Kimi tampoco había dicho nada al respecto.

Ese mismo pensamiento, basado en una obviedad, corría por la cabeza de una Sandra que se escapaba de Mercedes para intentar dar con el finlandés. Le esperó en Ferrari, aunque por allí no dio señales de vida, y decidió escribirle un mensaje avisándole de que le esperaba en el restaurante de la FIA después de los últimos libres.

No podían evitar asomarse hacia Red Bull por cualquier lado por el que pasasen. Fuesen del equipo que fuesen, buscaban a Sebastian con la mirada. Llegaba tarde al garaje, era algo que sabía, pero Britta se negaba a dejarle irse del motorhome sin haber atado los últimos puntos.

-          Voy a por el horario y te dejo marchar.

-          ¡Britta!-protestó con las palmas de las manos hacia arriba.- ¡Te recuerdo que tengo que coger un coche y que a este paso va a salir a pista solo!

-          Y yo que quiero matarte desde primera hora de la mañana, así que cállate. Esperadme aquí.-salió del cuartucho dejándoles solos. Yaiza miraba a Sebastian de forma descarada, aunque el chico había decidido quedarse prendado de sus hojas para ignorarla.

-          Ferrari…-lo dijo sin mucha sonoridad, pero consiguiendo que él alzase la mirada para verla.- Supongo que estarás feliz.-seguía con ese tono de tristeza. Dejaba de lado los términos laborales para poder intentar hablar de nuevo con él en un ámbito más personal.

-          Sí.-resumió.

-          Era tu sueño ¿No?-asintió él, de nuevo mirando sus hojas.- Siempre lo he dado por hecho, pero les has criticado tanto a lo largo de este año que hasta me creía lo que decías…-buscaba darle un tono alegre a la conversación. Sebastian en cambio seguía sin querer saber nada de ella, pese a su insistencia.- ¿Cómo ha pasado todo? Quiero decir –él volvía a mirarla de reojo- cómo se lo has comunicado al equipo y—

-          Anoche hablé con Christian.-pausó.- Venía de cenar con Kimi y de haber analizado todo, y decidí que era el momento oportuno.-paró. Ella asintió.

-          Supongo que le ha dolido—

-          He de mirar por mí.-cortó.- A mí me duelen otras muchas cosas.

-          Ha-aces bien…-crearon otro silencio.- Odio a Ferrari.-él volvía a alzar la vista a ella, que tenía en esta ocasión la mirada perdida. La chica soltó una leve risa, con cierto dolor.- Odio a Ferrari y ahora Kimi y tú estaréis allí, y no me quedará otra que tener que apoyaros.-seguía riendo, aunque él no la seguía. Se miraron finalmente.- Odio a Ferrari pero me muero de ganas de verte ganar con ellos. Es tu sueño, y después de este año te mereces tanto el demostrar que eres un grande, y qué mejor que con el equipo con el que has soñado siempre.-retuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos más.- Sé que si no me has contado nada durante todo este tiempo es por algo, pero sólo quería decirte que pese a todo estoy a tu lado, en todo, y que si tú eres feliz, yo soy feliz.

-          Toma, el polo.-Britta apareció apresurada tirándole a Sebastian unos papeles y dándole a Yaiza la prenda de Red Bull, sin conseguir pese a ello entorpecer su contacto visual durante unos segundos, hasta que la chica miró su polo.

-          ¿P-pero tendré que trabajar el finde con vosotros?

-          Sí, sí, no te preocupes, ya está hablado con Lotus y la FIA y no hay problema.-Yaiza no parecía muy convencida.- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Tenías algo que hacer hoy en Lotus?-Sebastian hizo un ruido similar al de una risa irónica que ambas intentaron confirmar con sus miradas, sin obtener más que la imagen de un chico que recogía cosas apresurado.

-          N-no, no…

-          Bueno, pues ahora vamos al box y más calmadas miramos las dos allí las cosas—

-          ¿Puedo irme ya?-preguntó a Britta molesto. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-          Tu coche es una mierda, Seb, no sé para qué tanta prisa, pero sí, tira, anda.-le dio paso y salió corriendo de allí.

Al rato ambas llegaron al garaje, con el chico ya metido en su coche. Se encerraron en una salita para tratar más temas en profundidad mientras que la tanda de libres tenía lugar, ignorándola por completo. Sandra en Mercedes tampoco ponía mucho interés en lo que pasaba por el circuito, deseando que diese la hora de comer para poder salir de allí corriendo. Cuando esta llegó apenas esperó a decirle a Lewis qué tenía que hacer, saliendo escopetada hacia el centro de la FIA en donde esperaba ver a Kimi minutos después. Algo que muy a su pesar ocurrió demasiado tarde.

-          ¿Ya vas por el postre?-Kimi se sentaba en la mesa sin preocupaciones, asustándose nada más estar acomodado por el gesto furioso de ella.- Tenía cosas que hacer.-se exculpó.

-          Ya.-se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Sabías lo de Seb, verdad?-resopló comprobando que Sandra iba demasiado al grano.

-          Sí.

-          ¿Y por qué no nos has dicho nada?

-          Pues porque no es mi vida, es la suya.

-          Yai ni siquiera lo sabía, nos hemos enterado por la mañana después de que hasta la gente que le sigue por… Brasil, lo supiese.-exageraba con la mano.- No me puedo creer que—

-          ¿De verdad me estás reprochando que no te haya contado una cosa así?

-          No a mí, a Yai al menos. Sabes cómo están—

-          Precisamente por eso no soy quien para meterme.

-          Kimi, sabes que—

-          No, mira, para.-la frenó con la mano también.- Hablemos de lo que quieras, pero no me reproches eso porque no tienes razón, y si Yai se ha cabreado pues lo siento, pero—

-          No se ha cabreado.-cortó.- Al menos contigo, que yo sepa. O a lo mejor a lo largo de la mañana le ha entrado el enfado, pero esta mañana bastante tenía con llorar.-Kimi alzó las cejas.

-          ¿Llorar? ¿Por qué?-ella negaba.

-          ¿Lo de Seb? ¿Tal vez?

-          ¿Llora porque Seb se cambia de equipo? ¿Hay algo por lo que no llore ya? Porque—

-          Llora porque Seb no le ha dicho nada de algo tan importante como eso. Supuestamente es su novia, y—

-          Supuestamente Seb es su novio y se está tirando a otro.-recordó.- No creo que Seb tenga que dar explicaciones sobre esto, sinceramente. A mí me lo ha contado este verano, y porque se lo saqué, que llevaba todo el año demasiado interesado en el equipo.-pausó.- Es una cosa seria, Sandra, estoy seguro de que se lo habría contado si la situación fuese otra, pero ya lo sabéis, Seb lleva comiéndose la cabeza con Yai desde mucho antes del verano, por tanto—

-          Por tanto nada.-fue su forma de zanjar el tema. No quería hablar de algo que la cabreaba, sobre todo porque ni si quiera se veía llevando toda la razón.- Vaya mañanita.

-          Te creo.

-          ¿Os han dado mucha guerra?

-          ¿Guerra? ¿A mí? ¿Por ser el amigo de aquí el señorito que va a venirse a mi equipo? No.-ella rió.

-          Bueno, tú tienes un don para que pasen de ti.

-          Pero en este caso poco puedo hacer. Fernando no habla, por razones obvias, y a mí me avasallan, por razones aún más obvias.

-          ¿Te ha dicho algo Seb sobre qué decir o algo?-él frunció el ceño.

-          Tan torpe me ves o…

-          No, no, idiota, me refiero a lo que haya firmado o—

-          Yo me hago el loco con todo, es mi norma. Y a él le parece bien.-la chica rió.

-          Joder, estarás contento ¿No? Seb y tú en el mismo equipo…-él bufó.

-          Aguantarle más de lo normal.-rieron.

-          Con suerte eso te convence para quedarte un añito más…-fingió disimular después de comentarlo, mirando a su plato de postre ya vacío. Él se sonreía.

-          Como mucho él me convence para irme antes, por no soportarle.-dio un golpe con la palma de la mano sobre la mesa a los segundos.- Me voy, que tengo trabajo.

-          ¿Ah, sí?

-          Sí, se llama conducir—

-          ¡¿Tan tarde es ya?!-se levantó ella también. Él reía.

-          Sí, lo es.-empezó a recoger alterada.- Trabajas para Lewis, joder, ese con el coche que tiene no te preocupes que no va a llegar tarde.-la veía alterada.- Venga, vale, me voy, nos vemos luego.-se acercó a darla un beso, provocando que su estrés momentáneo desapareciese de repente. Se quedó estática viéndole marchar mientras cogía la mochila con dificultades. No despertó del trance hasta que su cerebro le recordó que llegaba tarde a trabajar.

En el box de Mercedes la esperaban, como ya sabía, para una entrada en directo de antes de clasificación en la que poco tenía que hacer pero en la que debía estar obligatoriamente. Cuando se sentó para disfrutar de la sesión apenas recordaba el que hubiese llegado tarde a trabajar tras la comida, pasó toda la sesión pensando en cómo se estaría viviendo ese sábado alrededor del mundo, y en especial se centraba en lo que había visto por Suzuka durante todo ese día.

Se sentía privilegiada en parte por haber vivido ese acontecimiento lejos de Red Bull. Le estresaba sólo imaginar cómo estarían las cosas en la escudería, asumiendo que le tocaría comprobarlo de ahí a menos de una semana.

El pensar en eso le hizo recordar que no había visto a Yaiza en ningún momento. Cuando salió del garaje para aprovechar unos minutos de descanso pasó por la puerta tanto de Lotus como de Red Bull sin dar con ella. Vio a Charles hablando con un mecánico y estuvo a punto de acercarse a preguntarle, pero una fuerza extraña la hacía sentir cierta alergia al acercarse a él, por lo que acabó pasando de largo dedicándole una mirada furiosa que el chico ni si quiera notó al no percibir si quiera su presencia.

Por más que lo intentó, no encontró a Yaiza por el paddock ni por el Pit Lane ni si quiera tras la clasificación. Dio con Nico tras la misma cerca de Force India y optó por irse con él a tomar algo a la FIA antes de que los demás acabasen su jornada del sábado, algo que llegó a media tarde. Sobre la misma hora, Dani, Lewis, Nico y Sandra se ponían en marcha para ir al hotel y descansar un rato antes de cenar. Querían abandonar Suzuka y todo el lío de prensa que les suponía, en especial un Dani que no sabía ya dónde meterse.

-          No paran de preguntarme a mí por él.-bufó.- ¿Y yo qué coño sé por qué se va?

-          Dicen que es por tu culpa.-intervino Nico.- Como ahora le ganas y eso…-rió, Dani le empujó.

-          Sea como sea, más te vale volver prontito y protegerme.-miraba a Sandra, que alzaba una ceja.

-          A mí no me metáis en vuestros líos. Que ni soy periodista.

-          ¿Te vas a rajar ahora? ¿En Japón? ¿No has tenido tiempo antes?

-          No es rajarme, es que no me apetece nada volver a Red Bull esta semana.-Dani se quedó de piedra, y sólo Lewis soltó una leve risa.- No me mires así, cualquiera aguanta ahora a tu equipo. Y a tu compañero.

-          Gracias por la parte que me toca.

-          Ay, no me seas llorica.-se agarró al mango de la puerta para abrirla en cuanto el minibús llegó al hotel. Estaba realmente agotada sólo de pensar en el día que dejaba atrás, y aguantar los llanos de Dani no era un plan apetecible.- Si sigues así no ceno con vosotros.

-          Eh, pero qué culpa tenemos nosotros.-protestó Lewis.

-          Déjala –Nico volvía a intervenir- será que quiere ir a besuquearse con su novio.

-          ¿Envidia?-Todos se giraron a la voz de Kimi, menos Nico, que daba un brinco a un lado asustado aparte de por su voz por el hecho de que el finlandés le hiciese cosquillas tras la oreja para provocarle. Sandra se aguantó la risa.

-          ¿Me persigues para saber cuándo hablo de ti o algo?

-          Te puse un micro y un radar, sí. Pero no te voy a decir dónde ni cuándo.-Nico fingió reír antes de que Kimi se girase hacia los otros tres, centrado en Sandra.- ¿Cenas?

-          En realidad ha quedado con nosotros.-dijo Dani.

-          Nos estaba dejando tirados, creo.-Lewis hablaba con él.

-          Por ti.-Nico miraba a Kimi, con rabia. Kimi se sonrió orgulloso para provocarle de nuevo.

-          No estaba dejando tirado a nadie.-se defendió ella.- ¿No podemos cenar todos juntos?

-          Lo suplico, por favor, tiene pinta de ser apasionante una cena entre nosotros cinco.-ironizaba Kimi, aún con un gesto humorístico que enrabietaba a Nico.- ¿No lo piensas así, rubito?

-          ¿Sabes que tú también eres rubio?-fingió asustarse.

-          No. ¿Yo?

-          Bueno, yo tengo hambre, así que voy a cambiarme, que cene conmigo quien quiera.-Sandra se daba la vuelta para dejarles allí a todos, provocando una risa sólo en Lewis y Kimi.

-          Por mí puedes cenar con nosotros.-Lewis se encogía de hombros.- Ya sabes que son estos dos los posesivos de Sandra, no yo.

-          No soy posesivo.-Dani se defendía.

-          Bueno, te recuerdo que te la has tirado. Oh, vaya.-Nico miró a Kimi fingiendo disculparse.- Lo siento.-él le miró con los ojos a medio cerrar. Señaló a Lewis.

-          Este se ha follado a Yai, y medio Paddock, así que mejor cállate.

-          Yai no es mi novia.

-          No... –rió- Eso te gustaría a ti.

-          ¿Vamos tirando?-Lewis reía y ofrecía a la vez el entrar al hotel, algo que todos aceptaron sin poner mucho interés.- ¿Cómo anda Seb?-el inglés parecía ser el único que mantenía intenciones de hablar con Kimi sin ofenderse.

-          Insoportable.-rió Lewis.- Pero este le habrá visto más.-señaló con la mirada a Dani, que se daba por aludido sin si quiera tener que girarse a él.

-          Y dale… Que yo no sé nada, joder.

-          ¿No le has visto?

-          Ha estado escondido. El equipo es como si protegiese a una obra de arte de los flashes que pudiesen dañarle o algo.-Kimi fingió un escalofrío.

-          Ha sonado tan Yai eso que me ha dado asco.-Lewis rió.- ¿Qué tal os ha ido la clasi? Tú sé que segundo…-Lewis fue a comentar algo, pero se dejó por el silencio que causaron las caras de sorpresa de Dani y Nico. Nadie decía nada.- ¿Tan mal ha ido?

-          ¿Acaso te interesa dónde salga yo?-Nico le preguntaba.

-          Como piloto te diré que me debería importar hasta el último. Como persona te diré que me la pela mucho.-pausó para ver su cara de furia.- Como novio de tu querida amiga, intento amoldarme a vuestro grupo con tal de que no nos muerda cada vez que nos vea.

-          Que considerado.

-          Hago más que tú por ella en eso, veo.

-          Para eso eres su novio.

-          Callaos ya, joder.-Dani les paró, llegando ya al ascensor y llamándolo con urgencia.- Yo salgo sexto, este el catorce.-Kimi rió levemente y paró al ver el rostro de Nico.- Dicen que va a llover…-quiso comentar para evitar otra guerra.

-          Dónde hay que firmar.-Lewis hablaba.

-          Lo secundo.-y luego Nico.

-          En fin.-llegados a la primera planta, Dani y Nico salieron al rellano.- Ahora nos vemos.

-          ¿En media hora?-asintieron a Lewis, y las puertas se cerraron llevando al inglés a la segunda y a Kimi a la cuarta.  En el tiempo estimado, todos estaban en la mesa de buffet ya habiéndose servido sus platos.

-          ¿Se sabe algo de Yai?-Kimi se interesó en un silencio. Sandra negó.

-          He intentado dar con ella pero nada. ¿Por?

-          Porque está ahí el baguette y no le veo acompañado.-Lewis y Sandra tardaron en entender la referencia pero terminaron riendo mientras acompañaban a los otros dos en el girarse a mirarle. Charles se servía un plato de pollo junto a gente de Lotus, sin rastro de Yaiza.

-          ¿Os imagináis que—

-          No.-el propio Kimi quitó la alegría a Sandra.

-          Oh, venga, hoy han trabajado juntos. Tal vez lo han arreglado y—

-          No.-insistió.

-          Vale, pues no.

Le dolía llevar razón, pero en Red Bull Sebastian se mantenía con nulo interés en hablar con Yaiza, y más habiéndola tenido al lado todo el día.

Hablaba con gente de su equipo sobre el tema del día, viendo cómo llevar las cosas sin llamar demasiado la atención, al menos no más de lo normal. Cuando el hambre llamaba más a su puerta que el interés por seguir si quiera en ese país, decidió ir mostrándose realmente cansado para ver si esa reunión acababa. Sintió aún más ganas de irse cuando Britta y Yaiza entraron a la sala para hablar con ellos. La voz cantante la llevaba la jefa de prensa, dejando que Yaiza se limitase a acompañarla mientras miraba con aún súplicas a un Sebastian que se fijaba en todo menos en ella. Tenía esperanzas de deshacerse de su presencia cuando la vio marchar con Britta y él se quedó aún allí otra media hora. Sin embargo la chica le esperaba a la salida de motorhome, en un paddock completamente a oscuras, alumbrado por unos focos que le llenaban de aún más cansancio. Soltó aire nada más bajar las escaleras, y echó a andar paseo abajo asumiendo que ella iba a seguirle al lado.

-          Vaya día…-volvía a fingir una normalidad que él se negaba a aceptar. No la miró.- Supongo que te mueres de ganas de pillar la cama hoy.

-          Yai...-perdió la paciencia antes de lo esperado. Frenó, girándose a ella, y se llevó la mano a la cara para buscar una calma antes de hablar demasiado deprisa.- Para, por favor. No quiero hablar contigo, ni verte, y lo segundo por desgracia no depende de mí, así que quiero decidir lo primero.-al ver que ella no respondía, echó de nuevo a andar, sintiendo sus pasos a su espalda a menos velocidad que los suyos.

-          Seb.-paró de nuevo, mordiéndose el labio y girándose poco a poco a ella.- Q-quiero hacerte una pregunta. Pero me gustaría que dejases a un lado todo esto para—

-          ¿Todo esto?-no se sentía a gusto.

-          L-lo de que no quieres hablar conmigo. Ni verme…-la miró unos segundos antes de asentir obligado. Le dio paso con la mano.- ¿Has pensado sobre lo nuestro? –lo dijo con una voz llena de terror. Él se quedó de piedra con un rostro serio que mostraba claramente lo poco que esperaba oír una pregunta así. No respondía, sólo la miraba sin saber qué decir. Ella decidió seguir hablando.- T-todo esto es porque necesitabas pensar. Sobre n-nosotros, sobre lo que fuese… Me pediste tiempo. Yo q-quiero saber si ya has pensado en ello…-Sebastian se mordía el labio de nuevo, sintiendo que se derrumbaba a causa de la marcha de su ira, que daba paso a la decepción que tantas veces sentía últimamente con ella. Se tomó de nuevo tiempo antes de hacer o decir nada.

-          Sí.-la chica sintió un calambre por toda su espalda, transmitiéndola aún más miedo del que sentía. Él negó.- Pero no creo que sea oportuno hablar de esto ahora.

-          ¿Por qué no? –dio unos pasos hacia él.- Seb, hablémoslo de una vez, los dos juntos, no sé por qué piensas que no es oportuno pero—

-          Pues porque ahora mismo no quiero estar contigo, Yai.-acabó con sus intenciones de hablar con una simple frase. Se miraban sin siquiera pestañear, y ahora era ella la que se tomaba tiempo para analizar.- He pensado, y tal vez es egoísta, pero la forma en la que has llevado esto y lo que has hecho me lleva a no querer seguir con lo nuestro.-aguantaba sus ganas de suplicarle que no dijese eso. Pese a lo mal que estaban, pese a todo, tenía la esperanza de que el chico nunca la dijese esas palabras. Y ahora las tenía rondando en su cabeza una y otra vez.- No quiero que sigamos juntos, así que si quieres hablarlo entonces hemos acabado. Pero si lo prefieres lo seguiremos alargando hasta que explotemos, aunque yo no sé hasta cuánto aguantaré.

No la vio con intenciones de seguirle, por lo que echó a andar Paddock sin preocuparse en si Yaiza le seguía o se quedaba allí.

Cuando llegó al hotel sintió una calma que no le había acompañado esos días, beneficiándose de ella hasta la llegada a su dormitorio. Dejó las cosas y bajó apresurado al buffet, alegrándose en su justa medida de verlo aún abierto. No había más que algunos rezagados que disfrutaban de su descanso, aunque no repararon mucho en su presencia.

Cogió un bol que llenó de yogurt y lo llenó de fruta. No quería cenar mucho, pero necesitaba algo fresco. Pensaba quedarse allí el tiempo que fuese necesario, fingiendo no estar pensando en lo que acababa de pasar en el circuito. Yaiza era capaz de hacerle olvidar que era la noticia del día, que su vida iba a cambiar de forma rotunda tras ese sábado. Sentía que el estómago se le removía cada vez que recordaba el rostro de la chica, aceptando que su cena poco tenía que ver con esa sensación.

Sabía que alguien se había sentado frente a él, aunque su cabeza no quiso desconectarle de su pensamiento ni siquiera para alzar la mirada de su bol y descubrir de quien se trataba. Dejó que su iniciativa por hablarle se lo dijese.

-          Vamos a salir a tomar algo, de relax…-no terminó de sorprenderse por oír a Sandra.- Podrías venirte, tal vez te viene bien distraerte, que menudo día.-él siguió cogiendo comida de su bol y llevándosela a la boca. Sólo la negó.- ¿Cómo estás?-se sintió acorralado cuando no tuvo más comida, teniendo que mirarla por ello. Apartó un poco el bol a un lado, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose con ello sobre la mesa. Suspiró.

-          Cansado.-resumió.

-          Estoy segura de que te gustaría una semana de descanso tras esta.-él asintió.

-          Y sin embargo toca seguir trabajando.

-          Dani dice que pasas bastante últimamente…-se encogió de hombros.

-          En Singapur no me fue mal del todo, quedé delante suya creo.

-          No lo dice a malas… Todos estamos preocupados.

-          No es preocupación lo que sentís, es curiosidad.-pausó para ver cómo Sandra bajaba la mirada.- Os llama la atención, no os lo esperabais y ahora queréis saber de dónde viene, por qué lo hago, o cosas así. Pero no os preocupa. Y si os preocupa eso más que otras cosas, entonces prefiero ni siquiera saberlo.

-          Creo que ambas cosas van relacionadas… No digo tu marcha de Red Bull, sino todo lo que la rodea. El momento, el cómo ha sido, tu actitud últimamente… No sé los demás, Seb, pero a mí sí me preocupa. De hecho no estaría aquí si no fuese por ello.-pausó.- Por qué no se lo dijiste…

-          Hay cosas más importantes de las que hablar entre ella y yo que el si me cambio de equipo o me quedo.

-          No es el cambio de equipo, lo sabes… Es el que cambiará tu forma de vida, tu lugar de trabajo, tu mentalidad. Va a cambiar tu entorno, tus relaciones. Vas a cumplir un sueño… Y ella es tu novia.-él llenó sus pulmones de aire para poder soltarlo poco a poco mientras pretendía olvidarse de ello.- Por muy mal que estén las cosas, ella supuestamente es con quien quieres pasar el resto de tu vida. Red Bull y Ferrari no son fijos, pero cuando tienes pareja supuestamente lo que buscas en ella es eso, que sea para siempre.

-          ¿Piensas tú eso de Kimi?-bajó la mirada, ciertamente avergonzada.- Me ha contado lo vuestro, enhorabuena.-le sonrió con timidez.

-          Supongo que es pronto para decirlo, pero siguiendo con lo que he dicho, cuando tienes pareja supongo que quieres llegar hasta el final. Sobre todo si has sufrido para estar con ella, y creo que vosotros os lleváis la palma en eso…

-          He estado con ella hace un rato.-tardó en volver a hablar, aunque Sandra le esperaba.

-          ¿Y bien?

-          Lleva todo el día queriendo hacer como que todo está bien, o al menos hablarme de buenas buscando arreglarlo.-pausó.- Me ha preguntado que si he pensado en lo nuestro. Lo del darnos tiempo y tal, que era para eso… -Sandra asintió.- Y le he dicho que quería dejarlo.-no esperaba gritos por parte de la chica, pero la ausencia de siquiera un comentario le ponía nervioso.

-          ¿Lo habéis dejado?-negó al rato.

-          Le he dicho de dejarlo estar.

-          Eso significa entonces que no quieres dejarlo…-la miró sin saber qué decir, negó levemente, no en respuesta a ella sino al murmullo de su voz en su cabeza. Estaba realmente agotado de todo.

-          No sé qué quiero.-pausó.- No quiero dejarlo con ella, pero porque quiero volver a estar como antes. Pero no quiero seguir con esto, y a la vez no le veo solución.

-          ¿Y si le dices que lo has pensado y que—

-          ¿De verdad piensas que lo merece?-la chica no dijo nada.- No sería justo que fuese yo el que diese su brazo a torcer en esto. Sé cuál ha sido mi error, si se le puede llamar error el pedir un tiempo para pensar sobre las dudas que tengo, y así se lo dije, pero ella no ha cedido. Al revés, tiene sus maneras de vengarse.

-          Yai volverá contigo en cuanto se lo pidas… Y todo será como antes, hablaréis, aclararéis las cosas y pondréis los límites que queráis… Sé que no es justo, sé que lo que te está haciendo está fatal y que te está matando con ello, pero eso es una de las cosas que podréis arreglar cuando acabéis con esto. -pausó.- Sólo has de pedírselo, Seb.


	158. Explotar

Sus piernas le pedían coger un autobús que la acercase al hotel con tal de no seguir funcionando. Optó en cambio por torturarlas un poco más al igual que a su cabeza, a la que atormentaba con la voz de Sebastian repitiendo una y otra vez sus intenciones de acabar con su relación.

Aceptaba su culpa al completo. Asumía que eran sus acciones las que habían llevado a que el chico quisiese acabar con todo, y sin embargo se veía incapaz de hacer nada para solucionarlo.

Cuando llegó al hotel era casi medianoche. No había mirado el móvil en ningún momento, ignorando cualquier cosa que hubiese podido pasar porque nada era suficientemente importante como para hacerla dejar de pensar en él. Sus piernas se vengaban de ella parando en seco nada más entrar al hall, frente a un Charles que paseaba dando vueltas sobre un azulejo mirando a las musarañas. Sintió un escalofrío, algo que la hacía dudar sobre cómo actuar con el francés después de todo. Pero seguía viéndose incapaz de hacer nada, y menos cuando el chico la vio y se sonrió acercándose a ella.

-          ¿Dónde te metes?-agarró su rostro con las manos para darle un beso que la dejó aún más perdida.- Te he escrito mil veces.

-          He estado liada…-él bajó sus manos a la cintura de la chica. La miraba estando pegado completamente a ella, buscando desestabilizarla un poco. Yaiza no se inmutaba.- Las cosas en Red Bull no están muy bien.-él asintió.

-          Y han decidido explotarte a ti.-terminó de llevar sus manos a su espalda, cruzándolas y acercando a la chica un poco más a él mientras con su rostro iba a su cuello para darla besos.

-          Bueno, es normal, necesitan ayuda—

-          Que se busquen a otro.-no quería parar de darle besos. Ella simplemente se dejaba.

-          He trabajado mucho con ellos… Confían en mí, me siento alagada.-él no respondió.- Y bueno, de cara a la semana que viene es bueno que empiece a—

-          ¿Qué pasa la semana que viene?-cambió de lado en su cuello.

-          Vuelvo a Red Bull.-el chico se separó para mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

-          ¿Cómo? ¿Y eso?

-          B-bueno, ya lo sabíamos. Vine a Lotus sólo por un tiempo, luego iba a volver a Red Bull…-él puso los ojos en blanco, separándose de ella.- ¿No lo sabías?-negó.

-          ¿Y no puedes cambiarlo?-bajó la mirada, sin querer responder. Él esperaba.

-          Me gusta trabajar en Red Bull.-alzó el chico las cejas.

-          Pero trabajarías con Seb.-asintió.- ¿Acaso quieres trabajar de nuevo con él?

-          H-hoy he estado todo el día con él, no ha ido tan mal, sólo es trabajo y—

-          A mí no me apetece que vuelvas a trabajar con él.-se cruzó de brazos con dejadez. Ella recorría su brazo izquierdo con la mano contraria, nerviosa.

-          ¿C-cómo?

-          Hombre –se encogió de hombros.- no es que me apasione la idea de verte con tu ex de arriba para abajo todo el—

-          No es mi ex.-puntualizó.- N-no lo hemos dejado.-él fingió sorpresa.

-          Entonces permíteme cuestionarme el cómo llevas las relaciones.

-          N-nos dimos un tiempo, y podíamos hacer lo que quisiésemos—

-          Ya, ya, me sé la historia.-bufó.- Mira, no soporto hablar de él, así que—

-          Pero –interrumpió.- no entiendo por qué, quiero decir –se señaló tanto a ella como a Charles.- tú y yo sólo somos… b-bueno, lo que sea, pero no somos nada.

-          ¿Y?-Yaiza había conseguido desconectar por un momento de sus males para simplemente intentar entender la conversación que estaban teniendo.- No me apetece compartirte, aunque lo que hagamos sólo sea acostarnos—

-          No soy tuya.-protestó.- Ni de nadie, no soy un objeto.-él negaba con los ojos en blanco.- Y ten claro que si tuviese que ser de alguien, sería de Seb. No de ti.

Duró poco tiempo concentrada en la ira que le provocó escuchar a Charles, lo suficiente como para meterse en el ascensor más próximo y salir disparada hacia su cuarto. Se apoyó en la pared del compartimento para dejar que la tensión repentina la abandonase, dejando caer su peso sobre sus piernas y negándose a llorar por ello.

Dio un portazo en su habitación que hizo que los cuadros de las paredes se tambaleasen, pero cayó con mejor sensación sobre el colchón gracias a ello. Miraba al techo, agobiada ya no sólo por Sebastian sino por lo ocurrido con Charles. Se mordió el labio con rabia, seguía sin querer rendirse tan pronto al llanto, abrazándose de forma lateral a la almohada con tal de conseguirlo.

Cuando se despertó no supo si lo había logrado o no, pues su cabeza seguía dándole vueltas a lo mismo, haciéndola incluso creer que había soñado tanto con el alemán como con el francés.

Nada más poner los pies en el suelo miró alarmada a la puerta. Sonaba, y ahora no era consciente de si los golpes habían sido precedidos por otros que la habían despertado o si su cuerpo había decidido ponerse en marcha de manera puntual. Fue a abrir apresurada sólo por si se trataba de lo primero, pero Sandra no parecía mostrar prisa.

-          ¿Desayunas?

-          ¿Llevas mucho llamando?-frunció el ceño.

-          N-no, acabo de—

-          Vale, vale, nada. Dame dos minutos, que me vista, o bueno, unos pocos más…-entró apresurada al cuarto, seguida de Sandra.

-          Pero si ya vas vestida.

-          Es de ayer.

-          ¿De ayer?-no le daba buena señal- ¿Pasó algo?-cogió aire y lo expulsó mientras rebuscaba en sus maletas un polo de Red Bull que tuviese por ahí. No miró a Sandra para no sentirse demasiado mal.

-          Discutí con Seb, otra vez.-su amiga asintió.- Y luego con Charles.

-          Vaya.-no esperaba eso.- Lo de Seb lo sabía, o sea, me le encontré y—

-          ¿Qué?-se alteró.- ¿Te dijo algo?

-          Primero dime lo de Charles.

-          El qué…

-          ¿Puedo celebrar que ya no te vas a acercar a él?-Yaiza bajó la mirada al polo de Red Bull. Se encogió de hombros.

-          No lo sé. No sé qué ha pasado exactamente y—

-          Eso da igual. Ambas sabemos qué ha pasado con Seb y quiero saber si por fin vas a—

-          ¿Puedo pedirte que no me agobies?-lo dijo con tanta pena que Sandra no quiso reprocharla en ese instante. Asintió a los segundos y esperó a que se cambiase para bajar al buffet en donde Kimi desayunaba de forma solitaria. Sandra dudó al principio en si acercarse, pero Yaiza iba tan directa a él que pensó en dejar estar sus dudas sobre la posibilidad de que les pillase.- Ayer no te vi.-Tanto Sandra como Kimi se asombraron por el inicio de la conversación dado por la chica. Se miraron un momento antes de volver a Yaiza, que se mantenía ciertamente furiosa.

-          Trabajaba.-se encogió de hombros exculpándose.

-          ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de Seb?-finalmente ambos entendían su repentino estado. Se habían olvidado por completo de eso. Kimi se restregó los ojos sin querer aceptarlo.

-          Te digo lo que a ella –señaló a Sandra- eso es cosa de Seb, no mía.

-          Pero podrías—

-          Cállate, Yai. No vas a hacer sentirme mal, así que te recomiendo que pares.-se sintió intimidada por su brusquedad, dejándose caer en la mesa esperando a que Sandra volviese con el desayuno.

-          ¿Qué pasó con Charles entonces?-le volvía a preguntar a su amiga, intrigando a Kimi.

-          Ya te dije que no lo sé. Simplemente discutimos.

-          Oh.-Kimi soltó el trozo de pan que comía en el plato y se acomodó hacia delante para escuchar mejor. Sandra rió y Yaiza negó.

-          M-me dijo que no quería que volviese a Red Bull.-pausó.- Y no en un sentido romántico, más bien al contrario…

-          ¿Al contrario? Qué es eso.

-          No quiere que esté con Seb.-los otros dos se miraron.

-          ¿Sabe que Seb es tu novio?-Kimi preguntó realmente interesado.- Lo digo porque a lo mejor aún no se ha enterado y—

-          Pues si te soy sincera creo que se le había olvidado.-dijo cabreada.- Ayer le llamó _mi ex,_ y luego cuando le digo que es mi novio y no mi ex, aparte de cuestionar cómo soy en las relaciones—

-          Algo que hacemos todos—

-          Va y me suelta –ignoró a Kimi- que no quiere que esté con él, que no me quiere compartir.

-          ¿Pero estáis juntos?

-          Claro que no, es sólo… -se encogió de hombros.- sexo.

-          Te me pones monja al hablar pero luego te los follas a todos, Yai.-Kimi negaba. Yaiza volvía a ignorarle, dirigiéndose a su amiga directamente.

-          Y pues le dije que no era un muñeco, que no soy suya.-Sandra asentía orgullosa, a punto de levantarse a aplaudir.- Y b-bueno, le dije que de serlo lo sería de Seb, no de él.-en vez de hacerlo, Sandra decidió taparse la boca con las manos para ocultar sus pucheros. Yaiza se sonrojó.- Y eso es todo, me fui.-Sandra miró a un Kimi que alzaba una ceja y mantenía los ojos entreabiertos.

-          Dais un asco…-Yaiza le rió con timidez ahora.- ¿Entonces ya no hay más francés?

-          N-no lo sé, es que me fui y—

-          Pero le dejarás, o sea o dejarás de follártele ya ¿No?-no sabía qué decir.- Después de lo que te dijo Seb anoche digo yo que—

-          ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-          Ya te dije que me lo contó Seb –Sandra intervino- y yo se lo he contado a él y a todos, vaya, el culebrón ha de llegar a todos o—

-          ¿De qué hablasteis?-recordaba que Sandra no le había respondido. Ahora la chica no pensó en alargarlo.

-          Que te dijo de dejarlo.-Yaiza bajó la mirada.- Pero que no quiere dejarlo, aunque no ve otra salida.

-          Qué bien…-ironizó.

-          Está bastante perdido. Quiere estar bien contigo, como es lógico, pero viendo cómo os ha ido últimamente y cómo te tomas tú las cosas—

-          ¿Yo?

-          Charles…

-          Ah…-se avergonzó, pausando tanto a Sandra como a ella misma.- S-sé que me he equivocado.

-          Mucho.-puntualizó ahora Kimi.

-          P-pero él también ha sido un gilipollas y—

-          Mira, Yai.-Sandra la cogió la mano.- Ni tú recordando sus errores ni él los tuyos vais a arreglarlo ¿Sabes? Tenéis que hablarlo, tú reconocer tus fallos, él los suyos, no los del otro a no ser que sea para intentar ayudar a solucionarlos.-Kimi rió. Ambas le miraron.

-          Perdón, me he imaginado a Seb con la libreta tipo –fingió toser antes de imitar a su amigo.- Yai, verás, es que a mí eso de que te folles todo lo que se mueve, pues me duele, y—

-          Y para eso tienes que acabar con Charles.-ambas se miraron de nuevo ignorándole. Kimi reía solo. Yaiza bajó la mirada pensando.- Yai—

-          Buenos días por la mañana temprano.-Lewis se dejaba caer en la silla de al lado de Yaiza, dándose cuenta en el acto de que interrumpía. Fue a disculparse pero ya era tarde.

-          Me muero de hambre.-Nico también se sentaba, junto a Dani.- ¿Os quedan uvas a vosotros? En los stadns no hay ya—

-          Yo quiero croissants.-hablaban los recién llegados mientras Sandra achinaba los ojos enrabietada sin dejar de mirar a Yaiza, que se aguantaba la risa.

-          Uvas, uvas.-Nico se estiraba para coger un bol de uvas del centro de la mesa, pero Kimi lo cogía para él y empezaba a comer. Por no aguantarle, decidió ignorar sus ganas de uvas y pasó a comerse una naranja que él mismo había traído. 

-          Bueno, qué tal se te presenta tu última carrera antes de volver a casa.-Dani daba con el hombro a Sandra, ya soltada de Yaiza.

-          Red Bull es de todo menos mi casa, no te pases.-rió él.- Y bien, con ganas como todas. Que en Mercedes me tratan bien, estoy con ellos a muerte.-Lewis sonrió orgulloso.- ¿Tú vuelves ya a Red Bull?-Yaiza asintió.

-          Al menos tendré alguien que me anime por el box hoy.

-          No es por hacerte daño, Dani, pero soy como Sandra en esto, yo hoy sigo siendo de Lewis.-le ofreció la mano para chocarla, haciéndoles reír a todos menos a Kimi, que seguía engullendo uvas. Yaiza se dio cuenta de que no se enteraba mucho.- ¿Tú qué tal ves la carrera?-alzó la mirada al sentirse hablado.

-          Con los ojos, a través de la visera del casco.-Casi todos pusieron los ojos en blanco, salvo Nico, que directamente bufó mirando al techo. Kimi frunció el ceño y le lanzó una uva a la frente, alarmándole.- Y la veo por delante de este.-rieron por lo bajo todos menos el propio Nico.

-          Yo la veo por delante de todos.-Lewis susurró a Yaiza, haciéndola reír.

-          No de Rosberg.-Kimi le oyó y le picó. Lewis se echó hacia atrás y cruzó sus manos en su nuca.

-          Dame unas vueltas…-volvieron a reír. Un momento agradable que frenaría la propia Yaiza al ver en la lejanía a Sebastian. Su parón provocó el parón del resto, que miraba al mismo lado que ella para ver al alemán repetir lo mismo que el día anterior: guardarse comida en la mochila antes de irse a prisas de allí. Esta vez no salió tras él, dejándose llevar por los nervios del haberle visto para quedarse sentada.

-          La que me espera…-Dani protestó, llevándose la mano a la frente para masajearla.

-          ¿Pero tanta guerra te dan?-asintió a Lewis.

-          Ya no sé cómo decirles que no sé nada de nada.

-          Es que te ven sonriendo y claro, creen que mientes.

-          Será eso, pero en serio, me veo ganando la carrera y ellos preguntándome por Seb.

-          No es por nada, pero espero no verte ganando la carrera.-Lewis le señalaba con un colín de pan amenazándole, haciéndole reír.

-          Siempre te quedará llamar a Seb a gritos para que vaya a él a responder, que para eso es su problema.-Nico había acabado de hablar, pero sus intenciones de poder seguir haciéndolo se esfumaron al recibir otra uva en la cabeza.- ¿¡Qué coño te pasa?!-Kimi le miraba directamente.

-          No hables de mi amigo.-le picaba. Nico caía en las redes mientras Sandra directamente se llevaba la mano a la cara por no soportarles. Lewis y Dani reían, mientras Yaiza alucinaba.

-          Hablaré de quien quiera.

-          Pues te lanzaré uvas.-le lanzó otra. Sandra ya reía también al ver lo críos que podían ser.

-          Mira ¿Eh? Mira.-recogió las uvas de su pantalón para empotrarlas en la mesa cabreado.- Desde que estáis juntos eres más insoportable de lo normal.-hasta Kimi desorbitó los ojos por escucharle decir aquello. Dani, Lewis y Sandra le acompañaban, en especial la chica, que dejaba la mirada perdida y fija en el mantel por no gritar y matar a su amigo en el acto. Sólo Yaiza fruncía el ceño.

-          ¿Qué?-no le había entendido con esa simple frase. Nico la miró, alarmado no sólo porque la chica le dirigiese la palabra, sino por saber que había metido la pata. Tartamudeaba sin terminar de hablar.

-          Kimi y Seb.-se apresuró Lewis a hablar, captando su atención.- Que desde que Kimi y Seb están juntos, en el mismo equipo, así de forma casi oficial, pues—

-          Sí, sí.-Dani ayudaba.- O sea, es que ayer como salimos pues estaba insoportable –señalaba a Kimi, que se dejaba llevar con su bol de uvas.- con el tema, y claro.-Nico sentía su corazón latir de nuevo a un ritmo estable, al igual que Sandra, que hasta lo comprobaba con la palma de su mano. Yaiza asintió, creyéndoselo.

-          No sabía que habíais salido…-mostró su malestar por otro tema, en parte haciéndoles sentir mejor respecto al inicial.

-          Te intentamos llamar pero no lo cogías—

-          Ya, ya, no pasa nada.-sonrió con timidez y se levantó.- En fin, voy al circuito, que me espera una mañana apasionante.-ironizó, marchándose. Dejando un silencio en la mesa que sólo lo rompieron más de quince uvas dando contra un Nico que se tapaba como podía.

-          ¡¿Quieres hacer el favor de parar!?

-          Las tienes merecidas.-se levantó Kimi, soltando el bol con malestar en la mesa. Mientras Nico recogía uvas, Sandra pasó por detrás suya dándole una colleja para ir tras Kimi. De ahí a su llegada al circuito Nico tuvo que aguantar también las broncas de Lewis y Dani, aunque los protagonistas y principales afectados se habían olvidado de ello nada más pasar por la puerta del hotel.

Fue un tema y un error que tampoco trascendió en sus pensamientos. Se habían librado gracias al ingenio de Lewis y posteriormente de Dani, y eso les permitió de disfrutar de una carrera loca que acabó con Lewis en lo alto del podio, seguido de su compañero y de Sebastian.

Yaiza estaba bastante descolocada en el garaje tras la bandera a cuadros. Había pasado la mañana sin apenas ver al alemán nada más que para meterse al coche. Britta la había dejado en el hospitality, controlando allí la prensa interna sin necesidad de salir nada más que para la carrera. Unas horas de desconexión de la realidad que la hacían dudar en ese instante sobre cómo era posible que Sebastian volviese a hacer podio.

Se sentía de nuevo angustiada. Quería celebrarlo, como el resto del garaje, saltar e ir corriendo al chico para felicitarle, y el solo deseo de hacerlo la hacía recordar que era la última capaz en llevarlo a cabo.

Acompañó a Britta a la sala de prensa, para hacer la doble función de vigilancia, suspirando aliviada cuando vio a Sandra allí más sonriente al ver a Lewis en el centro de la mesa. Se sentó con ella, dejándose llevar por la emoción de ver al inglés arriba para ignorar cualquier cosa que pudiese decir Sebastian y que la desestabilizase. Para su desgracia, su conversación no pudo salvarla demasiado. Britta la requería de nuevo, y esta vez para acompañar al alemán al parque cerrado mientras ella organizaba eventos de después de carrera.

Al principio se sintió más nerviosa por el no cometer errores que por acompañar al chico, pero se vio completamente descolocada cuando Sebastian acabó de responder preguntas y se giró a ella también un poco ausente para ver qué tenía que hacer.

-          N-no lo sé.-confesó, rebuscando en sus papeles. Él echaba un ojo desde arriba sin mostrar mucho interés.- ¿Britta te dijo algo?-negó. No quería hablar mucho. Pese a decirle que no tenía idea sobre su horario de postcarrera, el chico no se movía de su lado esperando alguna indicación, lo que la llevó a hablar aunque se arrepintiese.- ¿E-estás bien?-la miró a la cara, asombrado.- Estás serio, no sé—

-          Estoy bien.-zanjó, quitándole los papeles a la chica para mirarlos él por su cuenta en busca de algo que ella no hubiese visto. Yaiza no dejó de observarle.

-          Has quedado tercero…-recordó. Él no la miró.- ¿Tanto me odias que ni siquiera te permito alegrarte por eso?-hablaba con lástima, haciendo que él la mirase. No respondió, bajando la vista para devolverle los papeles.

-          Voy a buscar a Britta.

Y que Britta no la llamase a ella en busca de ayuda la hizo ignorar cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con Sebastian y su horario. Al menos hasta que su cabeza empezó a darle otra paliza con el recuerdo.

No tenía nada que hacer tras la carrera, dando vuelas por el paddock sin siquiera preocuparse en llamar a alguien para que la acompañase y ayudase a afrontarlo todo. Quería pensar, analizar, intentar armarse de valor para acabar con toda esa situación de una vez por todas. Pero se dejaba caer en un escalón a la salida de Ferrari sin saber cómo hacer nada de eso.

-          Ya hacía tiempo que no se te veía por aquí.-se alteró más que por la voz por el idioma en el que venía. Miró a la escalera en la que se sentaba para ver a Fernando bajando con desgana.

-          En realidad ni sabía dónde estaba…-miró al hospitality aceptando que efectivamente ni se había fijado. Él rió.

-          ¿Entonces no esperas a Kimi?-negó.

-          Bueno, ahora tengo excusa, la verdad.-se puso en pie, por respeto.

-          Estaba descansando, ahora saldrá.-asintió ella.- ¿Qué, mucho jaleo?-señaló su polo, con media sonrisa. La chica fue a responderle hasta que se dio cuenta del detalle. Le cambió la cara y él se dio cuenta, sonriéndose.

-          Si le dejases anunciarlo tal vez no tendría tanto trabajo.-él volvió a reír.

-          Tiempo, tiempo… Dame tiempo.-asintió. Le notaba cansado, decepcionado y con la cabeza en otra parte. Se daba cuenta de eso pese a casi ni conocerle. Hizo una mueca, recordando entre otras cosas su abandono en las primeras vueltas de esa carrera caótica.

-          Vaya carrera ¿No?-Fernando asintió, dejando la mirada perdida a un lado. Volvió a ella, encogiéndose de hombros y fingiendo media sonrisa que ella copió. Se entendieron perfectamente. 

-          Para el olvido.

Posó su mano en el brazo para darle un apoyo que sabía necesitaba, dejándole marchar nada más ver a Kimi salir por la puerta. Fernando se despedía de ambos, y Kimi bajaba con la misma desgana hacia una Yaiza que pese a todo seguía sin tener intenciones de verle.

-          Qué poca emoción veo en tu cara.-se encogió de hombros.

-          No tengo trabajo, y no sé qué hacer.

-          Y vienes a molestarme.-buscaba bromear, pero Yaiza repetía el mismo gesto con su cuerpo que antes.

-          En realidad me he dejado caer por aquí y si no llega a ser por Fer ni me doy cuenta.

-          Me ofendes.

-          Lo siento.-lo dijo con tan poco sentir que Kimi no quiso continuar las gracias.

-          ¿Mal con Seb?-asintió.-¿Cómo ha ido el día?

-          No le he visto hasta antes de la carrera y después, y tengo que tenerle bien cabreado porque parecía que había quedado fuera de los puntos o algo.

-          Como yo.-fue a comentarle algo más, pero se dio cuenta de que no era consciente del resultado de nadie que no estuviese en el podio.

-          ¿Ha ido mal?

-          El doce.-ella hizo una mueca.- Nada nuevo, vaya.

-          ¿Cómo ha quedado Nico?-quiso picarle un poco, esperando conseguirlo pese a desconocer el resultado. El rostro de Kimi la hizo saber que iba bien.

-          Octavo, o alguna mierda así.

-          Alguna mierda así.-burló, haciéndole reír.

-          Yo con su coche haría podio, así que no sé por qué—

-          Ey, ey.-frenaron en seco a la vez que Sandra se plantaba delante de ambos.- ¿Estáis sordos? Os estamos llamando.-señaló a un lado en donde los tres típicos acompañantes de Sandra esperaban.

-          Hablábamos, por tanto íbamos concentrados.

-          Tan interesante era el tema o qué.

-          Estaba echando pestes sobre Nico por acabar delante de él.-Kimi negaba con los ojos en blanco. Sandra rió.

-          Venga, veniros, que Hülk está deseando restregártelo. -Tiró de Yaiza, que tiraba al a vez de Kimi, para ir al grupo. Pese al aviso de Sandra, Nico estuvo cayado respecto al tema de la carrera. El único que hizo menciones al respecto fue Dani, que protestaba por su cuarto puesto como si de eso dependiese toda su trayectoria.

-          Bueno, pues tú quédate llorando, pero yo esta noche salgo a celebrarlo.

-          ¿Mi cuarto puesto?

-          Exacto.-bromeaba Lewis.- ¿Os hace?-todos asintieron menos Yaiza. Lewis dejó caer la cabeza hacia un lado y la miró juzgándola. Ella rió.

-          No me apetece, Lewis…

-          ¿No decías que ibas conmigo? ¿Qué broma de fan eres tú?

-          Lo siento, en serio, pero es que—

-          ¿Podemos hablar un momento?-las caras de los presentes desaprobaban por igual la repentina presencia de Charles delante de Yaiza. A ella le molestaba más el que tuviese un gesto realmente calmado y similar al mostrado siempre que el simple hecho de aparecerse. Asintió, sin saber por qué, y se separó de los demás, que no se movieron del sitio intentando averiguar de qué iba la cosa. Charles se dio cuenta.- No sé si te pillo ocupada o—

-          No, no. Tranquilo. ¿Qué quieres?

-          Saber si hacemos algo esta noche.-pausó para darle tiempo a confirmarle algo, pero Yaiza estaba más preocupada sorprendiéndose.- Tienes planes o…

-          No, no, o sea, sí, pero… Es que…-pausó.- ¿Me hablas en serio?-él se encogió de hombros y rió.

-          Salimos casi cada noche, dónde está la sorpresa.

-          En que, bueno, ayer…-no quería hablar demasiado. Él miró a un lado buscando recordar, y a los segundos asintió.

-          Sí, qué.-Yaiza no entendía nada.

-          ¿No estamos enfadados o algo?-él rió.

-          ¿Estamos? Por mi parte no, no sé tú…-seguía recordando cada frase dicha la otra noche, pero no quería seguir enfadada. Porque estaba tan cansada que aunque le diría unas cuantas cosas al chico de en frente, prefería no hacerlo. Negó, y él sonrió.- Guay… ¿entonces nos vemos?

-          Y-ya te he dicho que he quedado…-señaló a la espalda. Él asintió.

-          ¿Y no puedo ir?-fue a hablar pero cerró la boca en el acto. El chico no era bien recibido, pero tampoco habían dicho nada respecto a él.- Oh, venga.-rió.- Me invitan a Ibiza pero no a una simple salida nocturna o qué.-ella sonrió con cierta molestia, dándose la vuelta un momento para acercarse al grupo. Sabía cuáles serían las reacciones, pero aun así se lanzó.

-          D-dice que si puede venir esta noche.-Nadie abrió la boca, dejando que una protesta facial de Sandra fuese suficiente como respuesta. La chica negó ante la situación y se fue de allí, haciendo sentir mal tanto a Yaiza como al resto, que no sabían qué decir. Lewis, anfitrión, decidió tomar la palabra.

-          Preferiría que no, pero si quieres traerle, tráele.-Yaiza asintió en agradecimiento, y se giró para avisar a Charles, que se acercaba.- Pero Seb va a venir.-ni Yaiza dijo nada a Charles, ni el francés a la chica. Sólo se miraron antes de girarse a Lewis sin mucha expresión.- Lo digo porque a él seguramente no le haga gracia, y si en algún momento la fiesta se chafa porque él esté mal, no me va a costar pediros que os vayáis.-hablaba directamente a Yaiza, buscando hacerla saber lo mal que volvía a estar llevando las cosas. Ella no decía nada, ni siquiera se movía. Charles se encargó de pasar su brazo por encima de su hombro para actuar por ambos.

-          Tranquilo, que si nos aburrimos de ver caras largas ya nos iremos voluntariamente.-dejaron de observarla a ella para mirarle de forma directa y sorprendida a él. Charles se defendía como podía de la situación, sintiéndose orgulloso, y hasta el rostro del siempre sonriente Dani daba miedo por todo lo que les pasaba por la cabeza.

-          Está bien saberlo.-Kimi decidió intervenir, con tanta ironía y rabia acumulada que habló en parte de todos. Charles asintió y se despidió de Yaiza, que se quedaba allí de brazos cruzados sin saber a dónde huir.- Por qué será que Seb quiere dejarte.-echó a andar, y los otros tres le siguieron por sentir que Yaiza no merecía su compañía.

-          Mira, decidme lo que queráis. –Nico fue el primero en hablar una vez se hubieron alejado- Acepté que pusiese a Lewis por delante de mí –le señalaba- y obviamente –dijo con retintín- también a Seb, pero por favor explicarme qué ve en Charles.

-          ¿Te confieso algo?-Kimi se giró a él.- La preferiría contigo antes que con ese.-movió los brazos alarmado el alemán.

-          ¿¡Verdad?! O sea si lo dice hasta este es porque Charles no es normal.

-          Tú también te agarras a un palo ardiendo.-comentó Dani, haciendo reír a Lewis.- Follará mejor que tú.

-          ¿Tú qué sabrás de cómo follo o dejo de follar yo?

-          Ni lo sé ni quiero saberlo, pero yo sólo digo que fuiste el primero en tirársela y desde entonces la ves picando de flor en flor. Eso es que la dejaste mal.-Lewis y ahora hasta Kimi rieron.

-          O tal vez fue tan bueno que busca sustituirme y no da con el que llegue a mi nivel.-todos bufaron, dejándole claro que no tenía razón.- Sea como sea, soy mejor que Charles.

-          Eso no es difícil.-Kimi le hundió un poco más.

-          Prefiero cuando me defiendes.

-          No te defiendo nunca, sólo reniego de él al máximo.

-          Vale, vale…-dejó el tema mientras llegaban a la salida de Suzuka. Esperando transporte, como iban a hacer ellos, muy a su sorpresa estaba un Sebastian solitario que observaba el móvil. Los cuatro se miraron, siendo el que menos un Kimi que apenas retiró la mirada de su amigo. Fue el primero en acercarse, dándole con las rodillas tras las suyas para desestabilizarle. Sebastian se asustó.

-          Empanado.-el alemán se giró a la tropa sin prestarles atención, volvió a su móvil.- ¿Qué haces?

-          Nada.-se calló, hasta que alzó la mirada al sentirse protagonista del silencio.- Hablo con mi hermano.

-          Tienes una cara de felicidad que me das hasta miedo.-ironizó Dani. Él no se esmeró en cambiarla.

-          Estoy cansado.

-          Pues toca fiesta esta noche y, no, alto, eh.-estaba tan dispuesto a protestar que Lewis le  paró antes.- Vas a venir, y me la pela de aquí a tu puta casa que no quieras. Que no, que te calles.-Sebastian apretó los labios y miró a otro lado, cual niño que no podría reprochar a su padre.- Vienes.-llegó el autobús a la vez que sentenciaba su orden, pasando todos.- Hay local por aquí cerca, fui el año pasado, y está bastante bien.-informaba al resto.- No entra mucha gente, pero es suficientemente grande para los que vamos. Hay que avisar a Jenson y Jessica.

-          ¿Invitarás a Nico?-picó el tocayo del mencionado. Dani rió y Lewis puso los ojos en blanco.

-          Tú provoca y te quedas sin ir.

-          ¿Cuántos vamos?-Kimi frenó sus juegos para preguntar.

-          No sé, muchos, viene gente de Mercedes y tal—

-          Ellos dos van.-Sebastian no dijo nombres. Ni siquiera lo preguntó, ni levantó la mirada de su móvil. Los otros cuatro se miraron de reojo.

-          Sí.-asintió haciendo una mueca. Alzó la mirada y guardó el móvil.

-          ¿Para qué quieres que vaya?-Lewis no supo qué decir, aceptando que cualquier cosa era inútil.- ¿Pretendes que nos pongamos a hablar los cuatro –señaló a Nico.- sobre con quien le ha ido peor o algo?

-          Sólo quiero celebrar con mis amigos.

-          ¿Charles es tu amigo?

-          Lo es Yai, y si Yai quiere llevar a Charles, que le lleve. Somos maduros ¿No? No creo que nos cueste mucho ignorarles.

-          Habla por ti.

-          Sí, eso hago, y por Hülk, que te ha estado aguantando tiempo, y a mí. Tú no has aguantado a nadie, creo que es ya hora de que despiertes un poco.-se sintió tan ofendido que ni le respondió, pero todos los presentes vieron con buenos ojos la charla ofrecida por Lewis, que volvía a cambiar de tema para tampoco machacarle más de lo necesario.

Iba a ir a la fiesta, por respeto, pero las ganas que sentían eran más que nulas. Cenó de forma veloz con tal de tener tiempo suficiente en su dormitorio para asimilar la noche que se le venía encima, y con la misma mentalidad se preparaba Yaiza en su cuarto tras haber regresado en soledad y apenas haber probado bocado en el restaurante del hotel.

Buscaba qué ponerse, decidiéndose por un vestido negro ligeramente ajustado que dejaba la espalda al descubierto tras una capa de encaje del mismo color, acompañando un escote en uve que no acompañaba con ningún collar. Se puso unas medias negras casi transparentes, y tras ondularse de forma medianamente natural el pelo, se lamentó por haberle dado tanto volumen. Arrejuntó un pequeño mechón en la parte trasera de su cabeza y con una tela negra hizo un lazo para sujetarlo. Se puso sus tacones negros, cogió un bolso de mano y fue a la puerta para bajar a la hora que Lewis le había dicho por móvil, dándose de lleno con una Sandra de brazos cruzados. La miraba sin saber qué decirla, parecía impaciente, y como esa mañana se preguntaba si había llamado antes a la puerta. La señaló, a la madera, y Sandra negó. Y eso la preocupó más.

-          Si vas a regañarme hazlo antes de que nos reunamos todos, por favor…-pidió.

-          No me puedo creer que sigas con Charles.

-          No estamos juntos, así que teóricamente—

-          Yai, abre los ojos de una vez joder, no me extraña que Seb—

-          Ya, ya, para, Kimi me dio el sermón por ti. Me dedicó sólo una frase y mil miradas de odio, pero fue suficiente.

-          No, no lo fue. Sigues igual, así que no—

-          Déjame ¿Vale? –suplicó de nuevo, dejando que el agotamiento tomase su voz ahora rota.- Oye, sé que soy idiota. Pero te juro que no sé cómo llevar nada. Seb también me ha hecho daño a mí ¿sabes? Que cometa el error de tirarme a Charles no le hace un santo.-Sandra llamó al ascensor, aún seria.

-          No llores.-ordenó. Yaiza se mordió el labio.- No, porque no tienes razón. O sea, ambos la habéis cagado, te lo he dicho, pero es que él al menos para cuando se da cuenta. Tú sigues.-entraron al ascensor y guardaron un leve silencio. Yaiza estaba de brazos cruzados apoyada en una esquina, mirando a la nada que le proporcionaba el suelo. Sandra la observaba. El labio de Yaiza empezó a temblar al no poder retenerlo más bajo sus dientes. Estaba realmente cansada de todo aquello, y lo último que quería era ver a Sebastian tras esos últimos días, sobre todo yendo con Charles.- Eres idiota, Yai.-se lo dijo con cariño. Ella se encogió de hombros, dejando brotar una lágrima.

-          Y Seb es imbécil.-Sandra se sonrió. Había pasado demasiado tiempo esperando oír eso.

-          Por fin.-su amiga la miró, sin entenderla.- Llevas tiempo llamándole gilipollas, pero por fin vuelves a llamarle imbécil.-Yaiza afianzó su puchero de forma involuntaria y su amiga fue a abrazarla para que llorase, llegando al hall.- Haz el favor de dejar de hacer el tonto, por favor…-asintió sólo por darla el gusto, y se dejó tirar de su mano para salir fuera.

-          J-jo, tía.-se frenó en seco.- Vas guapísima.-llevaba un vestido también negro, más ajustado que el de la chica, pero de media manga y con un escote cruzado. Sandra puso los ojos en blanco negando.- ¿P-por qué vas tan guapa?-sollozaba.- No es justo, debería dejarles a todos por ti.

-          No voy a dejar de echarte la bronca por muchas cosas que me digas.-tiró de su mano para sacarla a la calle, en donde Yaiza finalmente se secó el rastro de lágrimas, sobre todo al ver a Sebastian allí esperando junto a Kimi y Lewis. El chico bajó la mirada, dándose la vuelta y yendo hacia el paso que diese a la carretera.

-          Está…susceptible.-informó Lewis. Yaiza se encogió de hombros. Al rato llegaron los demás, siendo Charles el último, dando un beso en la boca a una sorprendida Yaiza. Sebastian volvía a girarse tras haberse dejado llevar por la intriga de ver su llegada y arrepintiéndose en el acto. Kimi, por no empezar a despotricar, decidió bajar con su amigo y caminar con él hacia el local bajo las indicaciones de Lewis. Yaiza y Charles andaban al final, llevando él la voz cantante entre ambos mientras la chica se limitaba a ignorarle y buscar a Sebastian de reojo.

Algo que no dejó de hacer ni siquiera en la llegada al local. Alejados del resto, Charles buscaba mantener entretenida a Yaiza como siempre hacía, sin importarle lo que sucediese alrededor, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que ella no le escuchaba.

Permanecían en la barra, frente a frente, y justo en el lado opuesto de cara a ellos, el resto disfrutaba de una conversación rodeando una mesa por un solo lateral. Sebastian estaba sentado en el respaldo del asiento general, al igual que Jenson, por la falta de espacio en aquel sofá. Era el único que no escuchaba nada de lo que allí se decía, y no era por el volumen de la música.

No era capaz de dejar de observarla, y más cuando ella le buscaba también a él. No era la primera vez que vivía esa situación, siendo tampoco la primera en la cual sentía que Yaiza le llamaba.

Estaba tan agotado como ella de todo lo que pasaba, sintiéndose también completamente perdido respecto al qué hacer con ella. Le temblaban las manos sólo de observarla, aumentando aún más su estado de estrés cuando miraba a Charles actuar con plena naturalidad con ella. Se acercó a besarla, aunque Yaiza apenas le correspondió, provocando en Sebastian una aún mayor angustia por verles tan juntos. Ya le daba igual si ella hacía las cosas mal o si él las empeoraba. Se sentía completamente culpable de dónde y cómo estaban, llegando a aceptar que incluso Yaiza hacía todo aquello sin quererlo sólo para hacérselo saber.

Portaba su tubo de bebida aún intacto. No tenía sed, pero el líquido que guardaba baja su volumen ligeramente cada vez que sus temblores provocaban el movimiento del vaso. Sentía que quería llorar, como otras tantas veces, y se moría por gritar a los cuatro vientos que quería acabar con todo aquello con tal de estar bien otra vez. No quería dejarla, por mucho que hubiese dicho y por mucho que ella o él hubiesen hecho. Prefería sufrir a su lado a hacerlo sin ella, y su corazón parecía querer salirse del pecho con tal de dejárselo claro de una vez por todas.

La conversación del resto había menguado. Poco a poco todos habían mirado el rostro nervioso y de ira de Sebastian, al igual que la escena que se lo causaba. Habían compartido comentarios, como tantas veces contra la situación, sin saber qué hacer. Kimi no le quitaba el ojo de encima, cabreándose tanto con él como consigo mismo, y aunque Sandra le intentaba calmar, hasta ella se contagiaba. Llegó el momento en el que nadie decía nada, y hasta quien menos se esperaba se encaró a él.

-          ¡Oh, venga!-rompió el contacto visual con Yaiza y Charles para observar a Nico. Estaba girado hacia él desde el asiento del sofá.- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan gilipollas, tío?-Sebastian frunció el ceño.- Vas a explotar si la miras tanto.-Sebastian volvió a observarla, como si quisiese confirmar o negar lo que Nico le decía. Pero Nico le señalaba con la palma de la mano negando, prefiriendo eso a insultarle de nuevo, algo que hizo de todas formas.- Eres gilipollas, en serio te lo digo.

-          Hülk, cállate.-le pidió.

-          No, no me callo. Mira, Yai está coladita por ti desde el primer día, por muchos a los que se folle. Y tú eres un gilipollas porque te quedas de brazos cruzados cada vez que la cagas. Me da igual si es su culpa o la tuya, sabes perfectamente que puedes arreglarlo, y prefieres estar aquí amargado viendo como otro le come la boca.-Dani intentaba frenar a su amigo con la mano dándole golpes en la pierna, pero Nico le ignoraba.- Pues jódete ¿Sabes? Si prefieres estar mal con ella o ir llorando por los rincones, pues sigue. Merecido lo tienes.-le dio la espalda de nuevo, soltándose de Dani que le agarraba para regañarle. Se había quedado bien a gusto, y todos ahora miraban a Sebastian esperando ver si le contestaba, pero Sebastian volvía a mirar a Yaiza.

Viendo que no le dirigía ninguna respuesta, todos volvieron a intentar entablar conversación poco a poco. Hasta Kimi decidió dejar de mirarle con tal de no ver su noche arruinada por la preocupación respecto a su amigo, aunque no tardó en volver la vista a él, como todos.

Sentía que Nico llevaba razón respecto a su comentario sobre explotar. Le dolía el pecho, tanto que ejercía fuerza suficiente en su vaso como para pensar que podía romperlo. La miraba, y no podía dejar de hacerlo. Y se arrepentía de todo lo que la había podido decir para llegar a eso, fuese lo que fuese, tuviese o no razón. Sólo quería recuperarla.

De un brinco, bajó del sofá y echó a andar hacia ella. Nadie del sofá perdía detalle de su marcha, zanjando cualquier tema que pudiese estar en el aire. Sebastian iba a paso acelerado, pero sin correr, y sólo cuando estuvo a apenas cinco metros de ellos, Yaiza se dio cuenta de que se acercaba, ignorando aún más a Charles, que le miraba también sorprendido.

-          Hombre, Seb.-pretendía saludarle como si nada, ofreciéndole hasta su mano y sintiéndose orgulloso por ello. Una mano que tuvo que destinar a coger como pudo el vaso de tubo que Sebastian empotraba en su pecho, mojándole.

-          Disculpa.-no le pedía perdón por empaparle, sino por hacerse un hueco entre ambos y coger a Yaiza del rostro para besarla. La retiró de ese sitio, apenas unos dos metros, sin dejar de recorrer sus labios con los suyos para hacerla saber lo harto que estaba de todo. El tiempo se le hacía eterno mientras la besaba, ausente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, cayendo de nuevo contra la tierra cuando sintió las manos de la chica sujetar también su cara para impedir que se marchase.

No sabía ni qué ni cómo, pero Sebastian estaba besándola de forma tan incontrolada que no quería que parase nunca. Le había echado tantísimo de menos que ahora lo último que quería era buscar explicaciones a si él la había extrañado de igual manera. Buscaba entender que sí, por el simple hecho de que no quería soltarla, y se aferraba a esa idea positiva para no dejar a sus ojos llorar mientras le besaba.

Daban ligeras pausas al contacto para poder respirar y repetirlo con mayor intensidad. Yaiza bajó sus manos al polo del chico para tirar de él hacia su propio cuerpo, necesitándole más que nunca, arrepintiéndose aún más de cada error cometido, ahogándose por el lamento que le provocaba pensar en lo estúpidos que eran.

Le echó de menos los segundos en los que Sebastian dejó de besarla. Abrió los ojos para darse con los suyos, pegados a ella por el contacto frente a frente que mantenían. Sebastian seguía con sus manos en su rostro, y ahora acariciaba con sus pulgares sus mejillas con tal de dejarse invadir por una calma que ansiaba. No le hizo falta pedirle nada con palabras, sus ojos expresaban de forma clara las ganas que tenía de irse de allí con ella. Yaiza asintió, separándose un poco de él y mirando a sus lados en busca de algo que le faltaba. Miró hacia la barra, en donde su bolso descansaba en un hueco entre su pared y el posadero. Se acercó a por él, y nada más cogerlo se dio de lleno con el rostro de sorpresa de Charles, que sujetaba sin saber por qué aún el vaso de Sebastian.

-          L-lo siento.-lo dijo en tono bajo, y sin mucha sinceridad, algo que se demostró con una ligera risa que acompañó su rostro mientras se acercaba de nuevo a Sebastian. El alemán se dejó arrastrar de la mano por la chica hacia la salida, retando a Charles con la mirada y alzando la palma de su mano libre al aire y encogiéndose de hombros.  Restregándole que esa noche ganaba él. Porque si Yaiza hubiese querido hablar, le hubiese recordado al que miraba atónito que era suya, del chico al que agarraba de la mano. Y Sebastian se sentía realmente orgulloso de también sentirse suyo.

 

 

 

_#CiaoJules_


	159. Hacer las cosas bien

Tuvieron suerte de dar con un taxista que lo que menos le importaba era lo que hacían sus pasajeros. Habían esperado entre nervios e impaciencia a que un coche se detuviese para llevarles de vuelta al hotel, y nada más sentarse en él decidieron recuperar el tiempo perdido lanzándose uno a los labios del otro como si fuese la primera vez que se probaban.

Yaiza se sujetaba al reposacabezas de aquellos pequeños e incómodos asientos mientras Sebastian la atraía con una mano en su nuca y la otra en su cintura. Se besaban con ansia, como si el aumentar su gesto pudiese teletransportarles o hacer de aquel compartimento algo más grande y acogedor. Sebastian había pedido al conductor que se diese prisa, tanto por llegar al hotel como por abandonar el local del que venían y cualquier recuerdo pasado que les llevase a pensar en malos recuerdos. El taxista había aceptado cumplir su deseo con un gesto de cabeza que poco confirmaba si había entendido el inglés de Sebastian, pero los volantazos que daba bien demostraban que sí. Yaiza no se soltaba del reposacabezas, pero alejaba su mano del rostro del chico para buscar agarre en el cinturón de su derecha. Agotados por los zarandeos que el coche daba contra ellos, Sebastian decidió dejar su pose lateral para situarse frente a ella, entre sus piernas, sin dejar en ningún momento de besarla y posando ahora sus manos entre su rostro y cuello. No la dejaba moverse, ayudándola en parte a no notar ningún golpe brusco de aquel coche que pretendía cumplir con las órdenes de sus inquilinos. La estuvo besando hasta hacerla olvidad el lugar en el que estaban, recibiendo el mensaje del conductor como una señal para abandonar el coche. Sebastian se llevó la mano al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y buscó su cartera, soltando al taxista un billete que bien cubría ese trayecto y otros tantos que quisiese tomarse. Tiró de la mano de Yaiza para sacarla de allí a la vez que ella cogía su bolso como podía, golpeándose ambos con el frío de la calle y nuevamente con sus labios.

Yaiza ahora rodeaba al chico con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, dejándole a él agarrar su cintura con fuerza. No dieron ni un paso desde que bajaron del taxi, sintiendo que el moverse entorpecería el deseo de estar unidos. Fue él el que tomó la iniciativa de andar de espaldas hacia la entrada del hotel aún pegado a ella, haciéndola reír levemente a causa de su torpeza, contagiándose él también de aquello. Se giró para comprobar que estuvo a punto de acabar empotrado contra los escalones, viendo la señal como un motivo para frenar un momento su ansia y andar con cierta naturalidad hacia el interior. Agarró de nuevo la mano de la chica para tirar de ella, cruzando la puerta del hotel como si viniese de dar un paseo relajante por la calle. Yaiza juntaba sus labios para no reír al ver a Sebastian saludar a la recepcionista, como si necesitase dejar constancia de que todo iba bien hasta su llegada al ascensor, al cual avasalló a llamadas con tal de que llegase ya. La chica tiraba de su brazo entre risas pidiéndole que se relajase, pero él negaba despotricando contra el cacharro en su lengua natal. Tiró de Yaiza otra vez cuando las puertas se abrieron, y una vez dentro no perdió el tiempo para volver a besarla.

Eran como niños, y se habían echado tanto de menos que nada de lo ocurrido hasta entonces entorpecía esa sensación de estar juntos de nuevo.

La había apoyado en la pared lateral para besarla, aunque la movió nada más cerrarse las puertas hacia las mismas simplemente por la necesidad de soltar adrenalina moviéndose. Salieron escopetados del ascensor en cuanto estas se abrieron en la planta de la chica, empotrándose esta vez con la pared de en frente. Sebastian se sonreía, y ella le imitaba pese al golpe. Ahora él se dejaba guiar por Yaiza para llegar a su puerta, en la cual se paró para buscar en su bolso la tarjeta de acceso, con dificultades. Sebastian la abrazaba por la cintura besando su cuello y su hombro, provocando que se encogiese y entorpeciese aún más su búsqueda. Le mandaba callar pese a que no hablaba, buscando que parase eso que tanto la estaba gustando. Encontró finalmente su ansiada tarjeta, pasándola mil veces por el lector hasta que éste la aceptó dándoles paso.

Dejó caer el bolso al suelo a la vez que él cerraba sin mirar la puerta de un golpe seco. Volvieron a unirse, en el acto, ella rodeándole con sus brazos por la cabeza y él agarrando de nuevo su cintura. La llevaba de espaldas hacia el interior, dificultando sus pasos debido a unos tacones que no colaboraban. La alzó en el aire provocando la caída de los mismos con dos ligeros movimientos de sus piernas, que se cruzaban ahora alrededor del cuerpo de Sebastian para dejarse llevar a donde él quisiese. Le rodeaba con un brazo por los hombros, y con el otro mantenía apoyado su antebrazo en su nuca para permitirse con la mano recorrer su pelo con la misma intensidad con la que le besaba. Él no soltaba su cintura.

Se apoyó con una rodilla en el lateral de la cama. Quería tumbarla, y acompañarla sin dudarlo, pero estaba completamente rendido a ese beso, impidiéndole siquiera reaccionar a ir más allá. Subió una de sus manos al rostro de la chica, siguiendo su camino hacia su nuca para recorrer su pelo, alterándose lo justo al sentir un impedimento en forma de lazo. Tiró de la cuerda que lo destrozaba para soltar toda su cabellera, dejando que aquella tela circular negra bajase por su propio brazo sin preocuparle demasiado.

Ambos se dejaron llevar por el peso de su postura para caer contra el colchón, sin ella soltarse de su pelo ni él de si cintura. No sabían cuándo había pasado, pero la intensidad de sus besos hacía rato que había cambiado de bando. Seguían buscando calmar su ansia, pero lo hacían de forma más calmada y profunda. No eran muy conscientes del cambio repentino, pero les seguía gustando sentirse de esa forma.

Yaiza contrajo su vientre en cuanto sintió las manos del chico desaparecer de su cintura para acariciar sus piernas. No paraba de encontrarse con impedimentos que no le gustaban, pasando sus manos por debajo de la falda de su vestido para agarrar sus medias y sacarlas de sus piernas. Sintió frío en el acto en el que su piel dejaba de estar cubierta, pero recuperó el calor en cuanto Sebastian volvió a acariciarla, encogiéndose por ello otra vez.

Quería seguir besándola, pero ahora decidió hacerlo en su cuello, siguiendo el camino que la forma de su vestido negro le daba, bajando hacia su pecho y subiendo de nuevo hacia su rostro. Yaiza recorría su pelo sin cesar, tirando de él a medida que las sensaciones que el chico provocaba en ella aumentaban de intensidad. Volvió a sentir frío cuando Sebastian subió su falda hacia la cintura, dejando la parte inferior de su cuerpo completamente libre después también de desprenderse de la parte inferior de su lencería. Era de nuevo una sensación extraña que no la terminaba de disgustar del todo, manteniendo vivo su deseo por sentir el momento en el que su temperatura se regulase de nuevo gracias a él.

Tardaba en hacerlo, ocupado en seguir recorriendo su cuerpo con sus labios como tanto había añorado. A ella no le molestaba en absoluto, pero quería sentirle más de cerca. Bajó las manos de su cuello para llegar al primer botón del cuello de su polo, siguiendo uno a uno hasta que liberó la parte superior, en donde el chico decidió ayudarla para acabar antes sacándoselo por la cabeza. Tiró la prenda a un lado y volvió a besarla, esta vez en sus labios, pegándose a ella, transmitiéndola parte del calor que necesitaba.

Pero quería más. Recorría con sus manos su torso, de arriba abajo, parando en su cuello y luego bajando con sus uñas por el lateral de su cuerpo, acelerándole. Llegó a su pantalón, queriendo desprenderse de él con más dificultades que con su polo. Agobiada, llevó las manos desde la parte trasera de la prenda a la delantera, bajando su cremallera y buscando beneficiarse de esa libertad. Sebastian en cambio decidió cogerla de las muñecas y alzar sus manos por encima de su cabeza. La miraba fijamente, como ella a él, antes de besarla otra vez y hacer las cosas a su ritmo.

Se quitó el pantalón como pudo sin separarse mucho de ella, arramplando con toda su ropa y su calzado de tirón. Ya liberado, volvía a besar su cuello mientras que con su mano se ponía a sí mismo a punto antes de entrar en ella. No se demoró mucho, alegrándose de cómo llevaba las cosas en cuanto Yaiza se quedó estática y sin aire bajo él. Poco a poco ella se fue dejando llevar, sin dejar de mirarle y él de mirarla a ella.

Al principio se movía despacio, sin prisa, dejándola recordar lo mucho que había echado de menos estar así con él, haciéndola sentir que nadie podía sustituir lo que él la provocaba. Cerró los ojos, rendida por el recuperarle, aunque él los mantuvo abiertos para poder mirarla, dejándose invadir por la misma sensación.

Por un instante sintió volver minutos atrás. La miraba, y no comprendía cómo había san estúpido por tardar tanto en recuperar todo aquello. Se empezaba a comer la cabeza haciéndose saber que nada de lo vivido, por negativo que fuese, iba a acabar con lo que sentía por ella. Se agobiaba sólo de pensar en qué habría pasado si hubiese acabado con su relación la otra noche, dejándose llevar por su nula paciencia y su incapacidad de hablar las cosas. No quería pensar en ello, quería olvidarse de cualquier cosa que le hiciese sentirse mal.

Llevó su mano derecha, de la que colgaba aún la tela negra que había quitado de su pelo, desde su cintura hasta su rostro, tirando con ello de su vestido para sacarlo por su cabeza y dejarla completamente desnuda. Regresó con una de sus manos a su rostro, recorriendo sus labios con su pulgar, unos labios completamente separados buscando llenar el cuerpo de su dueña de un oxígeno que necesitaba. Quería besarla otra vez, pero no quería dejar de observarla mientras se movía en ella. Abandonó sus labios para seguir con su mano hacia su pelo, acariciándolo antes de acariciar su cara. Quería sentirla en todos los sentidos. Apoyó su frente junto a la suya, sin dejar de mirarla en ningún momento pese a que ella era incapaz de abrir los ojos para corresponderle a causa del placer.

La besó de nuevo, con pasión y rabia, dejándole claro a sus pensamientos negativos que él era más fuerte.

Buscó una de sus manos con la suya, encontrándola donde él las dejó, en lo alto de su cabeza, agarradas a las sábanas. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, bajando su mano a media altura, apoyándose en esa unión para acelerar un poco sus movimientos ayudado también de su antebrazo encima de ambos. Se dejó llevar poco a poco también por el placer, acompañándola en lo físico y lo mental hasta que sendos orgasmos les dejaron exhaustos. Quería observarla durante toda la noche, y así pasó gran parte de la misma, tumbado de forma lateral viéndola dormir, pero su cuerpo quiso imitarla y en apenas un rato sucumbió junto a ella.

Durmieron prácticamente el mismo tiempo, solo que en espacios temporales diferentes. Ella se despertó demasiado temprano para su gusto. Estaba cubierta con la sábana, pese a no recordar cuándo se había tapado, y se giró a su derecha para ver al chico que había decidido cubrirla mientras dormía. Sintió un leve escalofrío que le provocó media sonrisa, y como ya hizo él al principio de la noche, pasaría un tiempo mirándole simplemente descansar.

Y a ella también le acosaban los recuerdos. Se mordía el labio pensando en lo difícil que era las cosas con él, la de momentos que había perdido juntos al no saber cómo llevar las cosas o cómo arreglarlas. Quería dejarse llevar por el momento, pensar en que estaban los dos compartiendo esa cama, bajo la misma sábana y con el mismo cansancio, pero sabía que eso no duraría eternamente.

Por su bien y el de su relación, ambos tenían que hablar. De una vez por todas, aclarar todo aquello que a lo largo de ese año había estropeado cualquier amago de llevar una vida juntos. Tenían que hacer las cosas bien, esa vez en serio, aunque no sabía cómo si no habían sido capaces hasta entonces.

Se sentó sobre el colchón, cubriéndose con la tela blanca de su cama hasta el pecho para evitar el frío que sentía de repente. Cogió aire y lo soltó con la misma intensidad, dejando la mirada perdida ligeramente sobre la cama. No quería estropear esa mañana pensando en nada que la hiciese empeorar su estado de ánimo. Quiso recuperar el recuerdo de aquella noche, de Sebastian yendo hacia ella para poner punto final a todas sus estupideces, al ansia tanto del chico como de ella por llegar a esa cama en la que estaban. Se sonreía con timidez al recordarse cual adolescente desesperada dejándose llevar por su mano, sintiendo que volvería a repetirlo una y otra vez si eso suponía el estar así con él.

Con sus rodillas levemente dobladas, se apoyó sobre sus piernas rodeándolas también con los brazos para descansar un poco en ellas. Giró su rostro hacia el lado del chico para mirarle otro poco más. Por culpa de la tela que la cubría no había sido consciente de que la mano derecha del chico permanecía apoyada en su cintura, pese al movimiento realizado por ella, parecía no querer despegarse de allí.

La acarició con la suya, al igual que su brazo. Se sonrió de nuevo al ver aún colgando de su mano la tela negra con la que había atado su pelo, y decidió jugar un poco con ella hasta doblarla otra vez en su muñeca y hacerle un lazo antes de volver a acariciarle. Algo que culminó con su sentimiento de nostalgia otra vez acosándola, llevándola a poner el dorso de su mano en su palma para buscar que ambas se entrelazasen, acto que el chico realizaría a su sorpresa. Se giró de nuevo un poco con el rostro para mirarle. Ya no dormía, pero seguía con los ojos cerrados mientras que acariciaba su mano con su pulgar. Yaiza sonrió con timidez.

-          Perdón…-se culpaba de haberle despertado con un susurro. Él negó, abriendo los ojos y mirándola. La primera imagen de la mañana que tanto había echado de menos estaba frente a él, encogida junto a sus piernas con gesto tímido. Decidió acomodarse a su lado, con una pierna apoyada sobre el colchón y la otra doblada por la rodilla, completamente pegado a ella. Sin soltar su mano, llevo la libre a su cintura y apoyó su rostro en su hombro, descansando con ella. Yaiza le miraba, disfrutando de cada milésima en la que sus ojos daban con los suyos. Se acercó un poco a él para besarle, pero decidió primero despertarle un poco más acariciando su nariz con la suya propia, sacándole una sonrisa antes de finalmente juntar sus labios.- No ha de ser muy tarde…-le veía agotado, animándole con ello a dormir de nuevo. Él negó, mirándola. No quería cerrar los ojos.

-          Estoy bien.-admitió. Ella sonrió, besándole de nuevo. Acto seguido volvió la mirada al frente. No tenían nada que hacer, por lo que el estar así era algo que se podían permitir. Yaiza observaba sus manos, unidas aún, y él se limitaba a observar su rostro. De vez en cuando le daba pequeños besos en la mejilla o en el hombro, recordándola que estaba ahí y que no pensaba marcharse. Ella se sonreía cada vez que le sentía.- Estás helada…-no le había molestado en ningún momento el sentir su piel fría, pero el tiempo pasaba y Yaiza no parecía entrar en calor. Se sonrió de nuevo, mirándole.

-          Soy friolera, ya lo sabes.-él asintió, besando su hombro de nuevo sin dejar de mirarla. Soltó su mano pese al vacío que sintió al hacerlo, y la rodeó por la cintura junto a su otra para acogerla en su pecho. Se encogió en consecuencia, aceptando el gesto de Sebastian, y poco a poco sintió ese calor que sólo él la proporcionaba. Acariciaba sus brazos para transmitírselo, haciendo que Yaiza sintiese que el sueño la poseía nuevamente, aunque no se iba a dormir por nada del mundo. Se giró un poco más de lado a él, sólo para poder verle mejor y que él la viese a ella. Se sonrió al conseguirlo, y él la sonrió de vuelta sólo por verla hacer ese gesto.

-          ¿Has dormido bien?-quería oírla. Ella asintió.

-          Aunque sigo cansada.

-          Es normal.-besó su frente.- Ha sido una semana larga.-Yaiza sonrió al ver que acusaba al trabajo en vez de a lo que realmente les afectaba.

-          Tú tienes parte de culpa, creo.-se sonrieron.

-          Qué le voy a hacer…-Yaiza rió, pero él se quedó mirándola con cierta tristeza. Recordaba esa última semana, laboral o personal, bastante negativa respecto a ella. Y no podía sentirse peor.- Te he tratado fatal estos días.-estaba apoyada en su pecho, mirando a la nada. Escucharle no la ayudó a no sentir un pinchazo, aceptando que tarde o temprano ambos hablarían de ello.

-          Creo que lo tenía merecido.-sintió que negaba.

-          Ambos nos merecíamos un escarmiento, pero creo que se nos ha ido de las manos a los dos.-pausó.- Se nos da bastante bien joder las cosas, creo.-rió. Ella sonrió.

-          A mí de manera especial.

-          Si me dignase a hablar las cosas cuando pasan y a no ignorarlas, tal vez esto no pasarían.

-          No hagamos esto, Seb…-pidió acurrucándose un poco más en él. Sebastian la miraba, aunque ella cerraba los ojos.- Tú te vas a culpar de todo, y yo a mí. Ambos somos un desastre…-él rió.- Y así no vamos a solucionar nada.

-          ¿Qué quieres hacer entonces?-se encogió de hombros en lo que le permitía su pose.

-          Odio que no me digas lo que piensas.-comenzó.- Que te molesten cosas y te las guardes, cosas de mí. Que hagas lo que digo cuando no quieres, porque yo me creo que quieres hacerlo y en realidad no es así.-Sebastian no decía nada, lo que la llevó a acomodarse de nuevo esta vez un poco más de cara a él.- Puede que discutamos si me dices algo, porque al fin y al cabo tendremos que hablar de las cosas que nos pasan ¿Sabes? Pero guardártelo está claro que no ayuda a nada, y si no, mira cómo hemos acabado.-asintió, aceptando su queja, pero no respondió. Ella no dejaba de mirarle, dándole un pequeño golpe en el estómago para reclamar su atención.- Va, te toca.-él frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Qué?

-          Que te quejes de algo.-Sebastian rió.

-          ¿Estamos en sesión de quejas o algo?

-          Ruegos y preguntas, vamos.-se acurrucó otra vez. Él volvió a reír, pensando en qué decirle de primeras.

-          No soporto cuando actúas como si nada hubiese pasado.-frunció el ceño ella esta vez.- Como cuando decidiste hacer como que no era importante el tema de las fotos, el día en el que… Bueno, discutimos.-entrecomilló con las manos queriéndole quitar importancia a esa última palabra, haciéndola reír.

-          Pero eso venía porque tú no me dices de hablar las cosas, Seb—

-          No, no, no me culpes a mí. En otros casos vale, pero oye, ahí sabías que yo no estaba bien—

-          Y dale, pero no quisiste hablarlo.

-          ¿Y Cancún? –cortó- Después de la bronca que te eché—

-          Curiosa, sí.-quejó. Él rió.

-          Después de ello, vas y al rato se te pasa y ale, alegría.-exageró.- Y luego encima me haces ir.

-          Pero te pregunté, y dijiste—

-          No te voy a decir que no ¿Sabes?-ella hacía aspavientos.- Entiéndeme, joder, si después de discutir o de tener movida vas y pasas por completo de nuevo, pues me da cosa decir nada por si estallas.

-          Eso es lo que te decía. Hazlo, dímelo, estallaremos pero lo habremos arreglado.

-          O no…

-          ¿Lo hemos arreglado callándonos las cosas?-él negó, escondiendo su rostro en su hombro. Yaiza rió.- Pues eso.

-          Bueno, pues nada, culpa mía también.-asintió ella.- Al menos yo no me follo a otros.-lo dijo con tono alto, para que le llegase el mensaje, ella apretó los labios sin querer hablar de eso. Sebastian intentó hacerla cosquillas en la cintura para provocar que hablase, pero le dio un manotazo.

-          ¡No me hagas cosquillas, lo odio!

-          Y yo que te folles a otro, no te jode.-le miró, esforzándose en no reír al ver lo absurdo que estaba siendo todo.

-          Lo siento…-se acurrucó en él.

-          Lo siento dice, y se queda tan pancha.-la oyó reír.- ¿Te parece normal? Porque te estás tirando a media parrilla a mi costa.

-          Ala, exagerado.

-          Llevas cuatro, me da miedo pensar quién falta de aquí al final.

-          Nadie.

-          Pero porque no te gustan o porque—

-          Porque no me gustan.-Sebastian rió.

-          Vale, vale, me quedaré con eso.-guardaron un silencio que no sabían cómo romper. Pese a lo poco conflictivo que estaba siendo todo ese asunto, Yaiza sentía que todo era más serio de como estaba pareciendo. Al igual que Sebastian. La chica se mordió el labio, haciendo tiempo mientras impedía que su cuerpo se pusiese tan nervioso como estaba ya, sabiendo que todo eso acababa con hacerla llorar, y estaba harta de hacerlo. Se volvió a separar un poco de él para mirarle, comprobando que su rostro tampoco estaba muy conforme con el fin de la anterior intervención.

-          No sé por qué lo hice.-él escuchaba.- O sí, quería olvidarte, porque estaba enfadada, pero obviamente quería arreglar las cosas contigo, aunque el cabreo me podía más, y soy una inmadura de mierda y Charles no sé qué pretendía pero me dejé llevar porque quería darte envidia, pero luego se me fue de las manos –era consciente de que su cuerpo ya la hacía llorar, enrabietándose aún más entre el recuerdo, su confesión y el propio llanto.- y ya no sabía cómo pararlo, porque encima tú me hablabas, y yo te espantaba, y luego al revés, y ya no—

-          Schss, va, no pasa nada.-la rodeó un poco más con sus brazos, pero ella se separaba.

-          Sí pasa, Seb. ¿No te das cuenta? Ahora me callas, no quieres hablar las cosas.-él bajó la mirada.- Hemos de hablarlo ¿Vale?-asintió mientras ella aún lloraba.- Cuando te conocí me gustaste tanto que no sabes lo idiota que me sentía contigo. Encima en Australia al principio ni me hablabas, luego me diste curro, y luego no nos separábamos, y todo en tres días, y aquella noche—

-          Yai, en serio—

-          Aquella noche estábamos tan bien que me estaba acojonando porque, joder, no podía entender cómo en apenas unos días estábamos así, y encima contigo –él buscaba calmarla de alguna forma viendo su estado de nervios.- que eres quien eres, y yo no entendía nada. Y luego encima Lewis que se comportaba raro conmigo y yo me volví loca, y apareció Nico y…-pausó para llorar un poco, él la juntó a su pecho de nuevo para besarla en la frente. Le dolía tanto o más que a ella el revivir todo eso, pero ambos necesitaban dejarlo ir.- No te imaginas lo mal que me sentí, Seb—

-          Lo sé—

-          No, joder, no, yo quería estar contigo, desde el primer día, y fui una imbécil. Y luego hice lo mismo con Lewis, tanto cuando me fui con él como cuando nos acostamos antes de irnos a Mallorca. No soportaba la presión que me provocaba el estar contigo y me iba con otros para intentar olvidarme de ello y no paraba de joderla –seguía llorando- y luego encima, conseguimos estar juntos y en la primera bronca fuerte que tenemos hago lo mismo.-Sebastian no iba a dejarla hablar más. Volvió a pedirla silencio con un susurro, y ella aceptó llorando en su pecho.- Lo siento mucho, Seb…

-          Tranquila.-ella negaba, llorando entre sus brazos. La dio unos segundos para que se intentase relajar.- Tú al fin y al cabo tampoco has querido hablar las cosas ¿No?-soltó una leve risa cariñosa para animarla.- Creo que nuestros problemas vienen un poco por ahí…

-          Es una mierda.-sollozó. Él asintió, sonriéndose.

-          Pero ya está ¿No? –la separó para poder mirarla, secándolas las lágrimas con su mano.- Hablado.

-          No es tan fácil, Seb, seguro que—

-          No, no lo es, definitivamente. Pero bueno, poco a poco. Yo te diré las cosas que no me parecen bien, tú a mí las tuyas. Yo te digo cuando no esté contento con algo, cuando estemos haciendo algo que me moleste, y tú me dices cuando estés presionada o no te sientas a gusto.-le temblaban los labios por el llanto, algo que buscaba evitar, pero volvió a caer en su pecho para llorar un poco más. Él la acogió sin problemas, besando ahora su mejilla.- No llores más, por favor…

-          Lo siento muchísimo.-repetía entre sollozos.

-          Yo también…-la rodeó durante otro periodo de tiempo en busca de su calma, que parecía llegar más rápido que antes gracias a su desahogo. Sebastian la miraba de reojo, quería animarla como fuese. No quería seguir hablando de algo que la hiciese sentir mal, aceptando que habían dicho suficiente esa mañana.- ¿Se habrá despertado ya Charles?-la chica frunció el ceño y volvió a separarse de él para mirarle. No entendía nada.- Ayer le dejaste un poco petrificado, a lo mejor sigue en la barra mirando las musarañas.-ella juntó sus labios por las ganas de reír que le causó el comentario.- Tal vez deberíamos llamar a ver si está bien.-negó aún con los labios pegados.- ¿No quieres?-repitió el gesto.- Eres un poco mala persona ¿No crees?-la chica asintió y empezó a reír.- ¿Tan mal te ha… digamos tratado –ella rió otra vez- para que le hagas esto?

-          Era un poco estúpido.-él mostró sorpresa, no muy sincera.

-          No digas.

-          Sí.

-          ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta de eso?

-          No sé –se encogió de hombros.- se comportaba raro. Sólo quería estar en la cama metido. Que, bueno, no teníamos otra cosa ¿Sabes? No estábamos juntos, pero yo qué sé, muestra un poco de respeto ¿Sabes?-él frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Respeto? –su gesto cómico ahora se mostraba serio.- ¿Te hizo algo? –ella negaba.- ¿Dijo algo? ¿Te trató mal? ¿Por qué narices dices—

-          Relájate, no me hizo nada. Es sólo que si no había sexo, pues como que era como si no existiese. Podía estar mal que él ni se daba cuenta, sólo quería llegar a la cama. O si me veía incómoda, como en Ibiza o estos días, le daba igual. No sé, hay gente que sólo se acuesta pero luego se respeta ¿sabes? No digo ser amigos, pero… interesarte, o algo. Y encima el otro día le recordé que no era tu ex, sino tu novia, y se cabreó porque no quería compartirme contigo.-dijo con retintín, él no podía fruncir más el ceño de lo que estaba, ni de achinar los ojos.- En fin, que todo lo que tiene de imagen lo pierde en cuanto saca a relucir su maravillosa personalidad de pasota de la vida.-le miró acabando su explicación. Él mantenía su gesto.

-          Ese tío es gilipollas o qué coño le pasa.-Yaiza rió.- No, en serio, encima de que te le tiras va y no te cuida, pero de qué coño va—

-          Y ni siquiera lo hacía tan bien.-añadió.- Ya sabes, en la cama, digo.-él alzó las cejas mientras ella se sonrojaba llevando sus dedos por el pecho del chico.- Tú eres mil veces mejor.-él sonrió levemente dentro de su empanamiento. Pese a todo, le hacía sentir bien escuchar eso.- Aparte de ser mejor, me cuidas y eso…-seguía jugueteando con su cuerpo y sus dedos.- Aunque bueno, te cuidas menos que él.-frunció el ceño otra vez, ella no quería reír.- En realidad de todos a los que me he tirado –exageraba- eres el que estás más flojo.-apretaba con su índice el cuerpo del chico, que se miraba asustado.- Nico, Lewis, Charles… Lewis en especial.-puntualizó para hacerle rabiar, consiguiéndolo.- Ahí con sus cuerpazos… y tú cual osito.-la separó de su lado.

-          No empieces.

-          Osito.

-          Yai, no.

-          Jo, ven, anda.-le pedía volver, pero él se retiraba.- Que a mí me gustas así.

-          ¿Quieres dejar de machacarme con eso?-se miraba a sí mismo, avergonzado.- ¿Qué quieres que le haga si soy un tirillas? O peor, porque soy un tirillas pero a la vez estoy gordo.-Yaiza fue de rodillas a él y se abrazó de nuevo a su cuerpo.

-          Mira que eres tonto… -le besó.- Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que me encantas así. Con tus bracitos.-los tocaba con el mismo dedo.- Y tus piernecitas.-repitió.- Tu cuerpín esquelético y fofín a la vez…-llevó la mano a su cabeza.- Tus ricitos, tu barba…-acariciaba ahora su rostro.- Me encanta tu pelo…-volvió a acariciar su cabeza, pero luego bajó a su torso.- Todo, independientemente de donde esté.-él rió, negando.

-          Vienes de tirarte a tres que no tienen un pelo por todo el cuerpo pero que luego en la cabeza van sobrados. Pero luego te gusto yo, que soy lo opuesto.-ella reía ahora.

-          Que no tengan como tú no significa que no tengan, eh? Pero sí, en la cabeza te ganan. Aunque Lewis tampoco va tan sobrado arriba.

-          Pero ese es negro, tiene pelo afro raro de ese.-Yaiza rió de nuevo.- Lo que decía, polos opuestos a mí.

-          De eso se trataba…-se mostró tímida de nuevo.- Si quería olvidarte de alguna forma, buscaba lo opuesto.

-          Pero lo opuesto te gustaba…-la chica seguía jugueteando con sus dedos en su pecho y su vello. Negó.

-          No tanto como tú.

-          Pero te gustaba.-le miró con media sonrisa al sentir que reía.- Y no te veo llamándoles ositos.-rieron.

-          Ellos no son tan blanditos y peluditos como tú—

-          Ay, para—

-          Mira, si es que hasta los brazos –señalaba el vello de sus brazos para hacerle rabiar, tumbándose él agonizando en la cama. Ella rió, colocándose a su lado y pasando por debajo de su brazo. Se arrejuntó a él.- Me encantas.-insistió. Él negó, dejando que la chica le diese besos, unos besos que empezaron de forma juguetona y que acabaron siendo más profundos, trayéndoles de nuevo a la realidad. Volvieron a mirarse embobados cuando pararon, y él llevó su mano a su cara para acariciarla, al igual que su pelo. Ella cerró los ojos y se pegó a su pecho por enésima vez.- Tus manos…-susurró. Él la miró extrañado.- Me encantan tus manos.-llevó la suya propia a la del chico para acariciarla, cogerla y llevarla a sus labios, donde la besó con sutileza.- Me encanta cuando me coges de la mano, o me acaricias, o me tocas el pelo, cuando me abrazas…-volvió a besarla.- Me siento muy segura contigo. Y nunca me he sentido segura con nadie.-no podía pegarse más a él de lo que ya estaba, pero volvió a encoger sus piernas para rodearle y juntarse con su cuerpo al máximo, cerrando los ojos mientras pegaba su rostro a su pecho. Él se había debilitado por completo, y se limitaba a acogerla sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Con un brazo la rodeaba, y con el otro acariciaba su pelo para transmitirla una paz que necesitaba, al igual que él. De vez en cuando besaba su frente o su mejilla, para otra vez recordarla que estaba allí con ella. Una sensación que Yaiza necesitaba recuperar a cada rato, abrumada de nuevo por el recuerdo de todos los problemas vividos, de los inconvenientes y dificultades. Necesitaba saber que estaba allí con ella, y que el haber sacado a relucir todos los causantes de su malestar les ayudaría a acabar con ellos. Se sentía realmente segura entre sus brazos, tanto que ese pensamiento negativo no era capaz de torturarla mucho tiempo. Sintió su corazón con unas pulsaciones neutras, permitiéndola descansar a su lado. Sabía que no era muy tarde pese a no haber mirado la hora en toda la mañana, por lo que se permitió quedarse dormida abrazada a él a la vez que él se dormía abrazado a ella. Después de todo, necesitaban disfrutar el uno del otro como si fuese la primera vez. Sin soltarse. Porque no tenían prisa.


	160. Un sentimiento poco común

Les hubiese gustado saber qué pasaba en las afueras del local en cuanto Sebastian y Yaiza salieron disparados hacia allá, pero todos se quedaron con las ganas. Sandra daba palmas combinadas con golpes al brazo de Kimi y Lewis, a sus lados. Estos dos mostraban aún un rostro sorprendido por la hazaña de Sebastian, mientras que el resto se dividía las sensaciones.

-          ¿¡Quieres dejar de pegarme?!-Kimi finalmente paró a una Sandra que se centró definitivamente en el brazo de Lewis.

-          ¡Por fin, joder!

-          ¿Qué hubieses hecho si tardan un poco más? ¿Amputarnos alguna parte del cuerpo?-el finlandés calmaba los golpes que la chica había dado en su brazo pasando su propia mano por encima para masajearse.

-          ¡Alégrate un poco!-le agitó, haciéndole rabiar un poco más.- ¡Han vuelto!

-          Pero si no lo habían dejado—

-          No llevan juntos ni unos minutos y ya estás agotado.-Lewis reía. Él bufó.

-          No te haces una idea.

-          Bueno, bueno…-Dani tosía para captar la atención de todos. Cogió su botellín y lo apuntó hacia su amigo Nico, que tenía el ceño fruncido mirándole.- Díganos, señor Hülkenberg… ¿Qué se siente al haber provocado que la mujer de su vida vuelva con el hombre de su vida que, por cierto, no es usted?-todos reían, menos el preguntado. Dani mantenía su botellín frente a Nico, cual micrófono, y el alemán se debatía en cómo estampárselo.

-          No le piques. –Jenson le daba una colleja a Dani.- Ha hecho la buena acción del día.

-          Del mes.-exageró el australiano, a lo que se le añadió Kimi.

-          Del año.

-          Iros a la mierda un poco, anda.-les dio la espalda, provocando que todos buscasen la forma de darle o un golpe o una colleja. Sólo Kimi se aguantó las ganas.

-          Vamos a celebrarlo, venga.-Sandra se separó del sofá para mirarles a todos de frente. Nadie se movía, a lo que les animó moviendo las manos.

-          Oye, no pretendo echar por tierra tu alegría, pero es que ya estamos de fiesta—

-          Lewis, no te ofendas, pero esto es un aburrimiento.-él hizo una mueca de pena, bajando la mirada a su copa.

-          ¿Por qué no me lo dejáis a mí?-miraron a Jessica, que tomaba la palabra. Jenson asentía, convenciendo con su gesto a todos de dejarse guiar por la chica en un cambio de local.

-          ¿A este le invitamos?-yendo hacia la puerta, Jenson susurraba a Sandra mirando a Charles, que permanecía en la barra mirando su móvil. La chica rió.

-          A la boda de Yai y Seb, por favor.

Hicieron bien en confiar en Jessica. Conocía más sitios que ellos, al igual que Jenson, y acabaron todos en un local tan pequeño como del que venían pero con mucha menos gente apelotonada y un ambiente más sereno. La música no dejaba sordo a nadie, de hecho apenas se distinguía. Estaba diseñado para pequeñas reuniones que necesitasen de ciertos minutos de relax, algo que consiguieron durante gran parte de la noche.

-          ¿Irnos?-Sandra protestó.- Pero si acabamos de llegar.

-          Llevamos aquí tres horas.-Kimi sollozaba.- Y tú querías fiesta, no sé qué fiesta es estar tirada en un sofá hablando sin parar.

-          Todo lo que sea entretenerse con amigos es fiesta.-él negó con los ojos en blanco.

-          No tienes ni idea de fiestas.

-          Yo es que no tengo yates donde montarlas.-la miró de reojo antes de reír. Consiguió alzarla del sofá.- Pero que no me quiero ir, joder…

-          Ya han salido casi todos, no seas vaga.

-          No soy vaga, los vagos sois vosotros que os queréis ir ya.

-          Sí, mucho –la agarró de la muñeca y tiró de ella, con dificultades por su dejadez.- Joder, Sandra, cualquiera que te vea va a pensar que vas borracha.-se soltó de él.

-          Pero si no he bebido.

-          De ahí el que se vayan a pensar, no que lo estés.

-          Pues no me llames borracha.

-          ¿Cuándo narices—

-          Vale, déjalo.-usó una voz cansada para hablarle, haciéndole negar mientras reía. Quiso tirar de nuevo de ella, aunque esta vez agarró su mano, a lo que Sandra se dejó más dispuesta.- Espero que vayamos a otro local.

-          A dos.

-          ¿En serio?

-          No.-la oyó resoplar, por lo que rió mientras finalmente salían a la calle con el resto.

-          Oh, venga, por favor.-Nico les señalaba, haciendo que hasta ellos mismos se mirasen. No recordaban ir de la mano, pero tampoco se separaron. Sandra negó y Kimi miró con rostro serio a Nico.

-          Estoy empezando a pensar que en realidad tienes envidia y por eso eres tan pesado—

-          ¿Envidia? No eres mi tipo.

-          Hablaba de ella, pero… –se encogió de hombros.

-          ¿Iremos a otro lado?-Sandra se soltó de Kimi para dar más palmas, aunque estas frenaron en cuanto Jenson y Lewis resoplaron.

-          Yo estoy molido…

-          Pero si celebramos tu victoria, joder…

-          Pero son las cinco del a mañana, y no es por nada, pero aquí hay algunos que hemos tenido un día movidito.

-          Quejicas.

-          Yo también ando cansado…-puntualizó Dani, haciendo que Nico le mirase alarmado.

-          ¿Tú? ¿Cansado tú?

-          No soy de piedra, joder.

-          Bueno, pues nada, vejestorios, vámonos a dormir.-Sandra comenzaba a andar rumbo al hotel, aceptando la derrota de sus intenciones por ir de marcha. Jessica fue a su lado, hablando durante gran parte del camino en solitario hasta que Jenson se las unió. La vuelta hacia el hotel no se hizo muy larga, beneficiando así a los que realmente se mostraban cansados por seguir despiertos. La reunión de despedida en el vestíbulo tampoco se hizo de rogar mucho.

-          Así que estaremos por aquí aún mañana.-Jesisca y Jenson hablaban sobre sus planes esos días antes de volar hacia Rusia. Nadie quería mostrar poco interés, pero a alguno ya se le empezaba a cerrar los ojos.

-          Jo, pues qué guay.-Sandra estaba completamente desvelada, y ahora Dani hablaba a Jenson y su chica sobre algo para mantenerse también con los ojos abiertos. Kimi aprovechaba eso para acercarse un poco a Sandra.

-          ¿Haremos algo?-ella dudó.

-          ¿De qué?

-          Estos días, hasta ir a—

-          ¡Eh, eh!-Dani había decidido ignorar la respuesta que Jenson daba a su pregunta para escuchar a los otros, y al igual que Nico, se mostraba alterado. Kimi ponía los ojos en blanco antes de mirar a Sandra. Ella se aguantaba la risa y se encogía de hombros.

-          Es que tenemos planes…-Kimi asintió decepcionado.

-          Sólo van a ser unos días, espero que no te importe que estemos con nuestra amiga ese tiempo.-picaba Dani. Kimi le miraba negando, aunque no en respuesta. Se volvió a la chica.

-          ¿De verdad quieres aguantarles? Porque yo no entiendo qué sacas de positivo con eso.-los chicos protestaban entre gritos, pero Kimi les ignoraba por completo mirando sólo a la chica, que reía.

-          Les he prometido que iría a Rusia ahora con ellos.

-          ¿A Rusia?

-          ¿A dónde pensabas ir ahora? Si en nada tenemos que ir para allá.-él bufó.

-          Yo qué sé, cualquier cosa es—

-          ¡Estamos hablando!-Dani gritó, aunque no volvió a hacer cuando recibió la mirada asesina de Kimi.

-          En fin… ¿Vienes, o la noche también la pasas con ellos?-se giraba hacia las escaleras. Ella asentía, despidiéndose tras ello del resto de forma fugaz para no hacer esperar mucho más a Kimi, que buscaba alejarse de aquellos a los que denominaba abiertamente pesados.

-          Me pregunto quién se acostumbrará antes a quién, si tú a ellos o ellos a ti.-hablaban ya en el dormitorio del chico. Sandra se bajaba de sus tacones, y él se tumbaba directamente en el colchón con las piernas colgando por los pies de la cama. Bufó otra vez.

-          ¿Es necesario que eso ocurra? Mira que lo intento, pero…

-          Ninguno lo intentáis mucho.-reía ella. Kimi no supo por qué ese detalle le hizo sentir mal. Giró el rostro para mirarla, la chica se deshacía de su vestido y se ponía encima un polo de Ferrari que el chico tenía en una silla. Iba a ser su pijama, lo había decidido, y así se dejaba caer a su lado en la cama, sin él dejar de mirarla.

-          Lo intento.-confesó, con serenidad. Ella ya no recordaba de qué hablaban.- Tus amigos.-Sandra rió.

-          Lo sé.

-          ¿Sí?-la sonrisa de la chica empezaba a perderse al ver que Kimi no se mostraba dispuesto a bromear. Parecía querer confirmar que Sandra era consciente de sus intentos por normalizarlo todo, y esperaba por ello las palabras de la chica. Sandra asintió, acercándose un poco a él y encogiendo las piernas para no dejarlas caer por los pies de la cama.

-          Sé que sí.-buscaba acurrucarse junto a él, haciendo que Kimi separase su brazo de su cuerpo para dejarla.  Miró al techo ligeramente más relajado.

-          Me lo ponen difícil, la verdad.-ella volvió a reír.- Lewis no tanto, pero los otros…

-          ¿Dani también? Pensaba que tu problema era Hülk.

-          A Hülk le doy por imposible, pero cada vez que miro a Dani me le imagino diciéndome que te ha dado dos orgasmos y me dan ganas de estamparle contra una pared.-Sandra había empezado a reír sólo con el tono de voz que Kimi había decidido usar para hablar de ello. Negó al verla reír y se sonrió.- Subnormal, quién se cree.

-          Oye, que dármelos me los dio.-la miró de reojo con ofensa.

-          Pero no te va a dar más.-negó apresurada.

-          Tranquilo, aún no entiendo cómo pasó. No se va a repetir.-rió.

-          Te contagias de tu amiga, que va poseída por las hormonas.

-          Pobre, déjala.

-          ¿Pobre?-la miró sorprendido.- ¿Ahora te da pena?-Sandra reía otra vez.

-          Siempre me lo da, cuando mete la pata, la mete hasta el fondo y se le atasca, no puede sacarla.

-          Anda, filosófica.-la daba un ligero manotazo en el brazo por donde la rodeaba, haciendo que la chica riese un poco más y se abrazase otro poco a él.- ¿A qué hora has de despertarte?

-          No lo sé, pero tranquilo que Hülk y Dani vendrán a aporrear la puerta a primera hora.-él bufó.

-          Qué alegría me das antes de dormir.

-          Piensa que les vas a perder de vista.-le dio un beso en la mejilla. Él asintió.

-          Durante tres días, tres maravillosos días.-pese a que ambos rieron, a Kimi le quedó el malestar de pensar que serían también tres días alejados de ella, de la chica que empezaba a quedarse dormida en su regazo pese a haber perjurado no estar cansada. La miró unos segundos, y se quedó dormido con su imagen antes de despertarse con los aporreos de los dos amigos de la chica a las ocho de la mañana.

Se negó a hacer un drama ni una despedida profunda, echándola de su lado con tal de que esos dos se fuesen de su puerta. Sandra se vistió de nuevo con su vestido negro entre risas, diciéndole cosas a un Kimi que refunfuñaba con tal de seguir durmiendo, recibiendo el beso de despedida que ella le daba con tan poco interés que la volvió a espantar con la mano. Sandra salió de allí entre risas, reuniéndose con sus amigos y saliendo a prisas hacia su dormitorio para coger las maletas y poder irse a Rusia.

No tenían grandes planes. Sólo estar en el mismo hotel en el que debían quedarse para poder descansar. Lewis también había ido con ellos, aprovechando que tenía compromisos publicitarios para al menos pasar su estancia acompañado. Apenas salieron del spa que tenía ese hotel, tomándose sus intenciones de relajación bien en serio, dejando que el miércoles fuese su día de vuelta a la realidad.

Deambulaban por los pasillos del hotel haciendo tiempo para la hora de la comida, y Sandra fue la encargada de mostrar el entusiasmo que se había guardado al ver entrar por la puerta a su amiga y a Sebastian. Se lanzó a los brazos de ella nada más llegar a su lado, sorprendiéndola.

-          ¡Ho-hola!-Yaiza no sabía cómo corresponderla, abrumada.

-          ¡Ay!-resumió sus sensaciones antes de separarse y darla un beso fuerte en la mejilla.- ¡Cómo me alegro de veros!- se acercó a Sebastian y le dio un abrazo de igual intensidad, al igual que el beso en la mejilla. Sebastian se limitaba a mostrarse asustado entre risas.- ¡¿Qué tal?! ¿¡Qué habéis hecho?!-ambos se miraron aguantando la carcajada.

-          N-nos quedamos en Suzuka, n-no nos apetecía—

-          ¡Qué bien!-Sandra la cogió de las manos.

-          T-te quise avisar, pero tampoco sabía dónde estabas y—

-          ¡No pasa nada, tonta! Ay ¿Y lo habéis pasado bien?-Yaiza sonrió, ligeramente avergonzada.

-          ¿No me vas a echar la bronca por no avisarte?-negó.

-          Estoy muy feliz, nada de broncas.-la abrazó. Yaiza nunca la había visto tan efusiva, pero se aferró a ese abrazo por si no volvía a sentir uno igual de su amiga en mucho tiempo. A los pocos segundos llegaron los otros tres, siendo Lewis el que se encargaría de mostrar la alegría de parte de todos a Sebastian, saludándole con una mano en su nuca y una sonrisa.

-          ¿Todo bien?-le preguntó directamente. El alemán asintió con una sonrisa.

-          ¿No habéis comido?-negó Sandra a Yaiza.- Nosotros tampoco, así que—

-          Así que comemos juntos.-finiquitó Sandra.

-          Vale, pero yo voy a llevar esto al cuarto.-señalaba su maleta.

-          Ya están todas tus otras cosas allí, tu habitación es la 402.-Yaiza frunció el ceño.- La mía la 406, recuerda que ya volvemos a formar parte del mismo equipo.-se mostraba realmente ilusionada, contagiando a Yaiza, que sonreía.

-          ¿Contento?-la chica se dirigió a un Dani que también había pintado una sonrisa en su gesto.

-          Mucho.

-          Bueno, pues voy a pedir la tarjeta y a subir esto.-miró a Sebastian.- ¿Vienes?

-          Yo la subo luego.-sólo llevaba una maleta.- Que como vea la cama la pillo y no bajo.-Yaiza aceptó su propuesta y se marchó a recepción en solitario, dejando que los otros fuesen al buffet en busca de una mesa.

-          ¿Entonces todo bien?-mientras esperaban a la otra chica, Sandra ahora se encargaba de avasallar a Sebastian a preguntas. Lo hacía sentada a su lado, con una sonrisa. Él se sonrojaba con el mismo gesto en sus labios.

-          Sí ¿Y Tú? Porque te veo muy—

-          No me cambies de tema.-él rió.- ¿Qué habéis hecho? ¿Qué pasó el domingo? ¿Y el lunes?

-          Sandra, joder –Lewis reía pidiéndola calma.- que le va a dar algo.

-          Me da igual. Cuéntanos.

-          N-no pasó nada, lo normal.-quería guardarse para sí esos días, pero Sandra no le dejaba.- Lo arreglamos, y ya está, todo bien.-se lo dijo con sinceridad, mostrando verdadera felicidad en su mirada. Sandra se llevó las manos al a boca para ocultar su emoción.

-          Jo, me alegro tanto por vosotros.

-          Gracias.-él bajó la mirada con timidez.

-          ¿Y qué habéis hecho hasta entonces?

-          Poca cosa.-seguía mostrándose nulo a explayarse. Dani quiso romper una lanza a favor de su silencio.

-          Déjale, joder.-hablaba a Sandra.- Bastante han tenido, ahora no le hagas aquí ponerse a hablar.-él rió.- Además no habrán salido de la cama.-recibió la mirada de todos, acorralándole. Sebastian se sonrió.- ¿Ves? No le agobies.

-          ¿Qué habéis hecho vosotros?-quiso dejar su tema al lado. Todos resoplaron, hasta un Nico que se ausentaba de la conversación en la que Sebastian tomase parte.

-          No hemos salido del spa, has de probarlo.-decía ella.- Es increíble.

-          ¿El qué?-Yaiza llegaba a la mesa, dejándose caer en la silla entre Dani y Sandra.

-          El spa, tía. Mira, qué piscinas, cuando las veas te va a dar algo.

-          Podemos ir luego si quieres.-ofrecía a Sebastian, que se encogía de hombros aceptando la idea.

-          Yo tengo hambre.-Nico se levantaba.- ¿Qué queréis comer?-se ofrecía a hacer de camarero, y Lewis se alzaba con él para ayudarle. Cuando captaron el mensaje de todos fueron a por los platos, y en nada todos estaban comiendo y compartiendo anécdotas. Los cuatro que llevaban allí ya varios días no dejaron de hablar de las ventajas de aquel spa al que parecían querer vender. A Yaiza cada vez le daban más ganas de ir hacia él, pero aún quedaba el postre en esa comida, algo que Sandra había decidido saltarse. Miró a la entrada al restaurante para ver a un recién llegado Kimi, que hacía un gesto con la mirada para saludarla. La chica miró a Yaiza, que hablaba con Lewis, y se disculpó un momento de todos para comenzar a andar hacia la salida del buffet en busca del finlandés. Sólo habían sido tres días, pero se le habían hecho tan eternos que nada más estar al lado de Kimi se lanzó a sus brazos para besarle. El chico tampoco esperaba ese recibimiento, pero se encargó de vivir de ello mientras durase. Y como ya le pasaría a la otra pareja, él también tuvo que sufrir las sonrisas de la chica.

-          ¿Qué narices te ha pasado?-ella rió.

-          Estoy feliz, déjame.

-          Bueno, eso es novedad, alguien feliz por aquí.

-          No, todos parecemos estarlo. Y me alegra tanto que, joder.-se expresaba con los brazos, dejando que la adrenalina fluyese por todo su cuerpo. Kimi se sonrió.- Por fin parece ir bien todo. ¿No es genial?-se acercó a él para besarle de nuevo. Kimi esta vez estuvo más receptivo con el gesto.

-          Siento interrumpir.-Sebastian llegaba con muestras de acelero, provocando que ambos se separasen.- Se levantan todos ya de la mesa, lo digo por…-no hacía falta mencionarla. Ambos se separaron asintiendo.

-          ¿Qué tal?-Kimi preguntó con una sonrisa pícara a Sebastian, que volvía a sonrojarse y a sonreír a la vez que se encogía de hombros. Esa iba a ser su respuesta, y a su amigo le servía en ese instante.

-          ¡Ay!-Yaiza se mostraba ahora como la efusiva en cuanto vio a Kimi. El finlandés, ya más ambientado en el momento de felicidad en el que parecía encontrarse todo el mundo, decidió acogerla sin ningún tipo de pega, entendiendo en su abrazo también todas las sensaciones que había captado con la sonrisa de Sebastian. Sandra llevaba razón en cuanto al nivel de alegría del grupo, y Kimi se beneficiaba también de ello.

-          ¿Todo bien?-la preguntó. Yaiza asintió sin separarse de él.

-          ¿Estáis muy cansados?-Dani tomaba la palabra, haciendo que Yaiza se girase ligeramente del cuerpo de Kimi pero sin soltarse de él del todo para mirarle. Hablaba a los tres últimos en llegar, que negaban.

-          Yo quiero dormir ahora un poco, eso sí.-decía Sebastian. Dani asintió.

-          Es que hemos estado este –señaló a Nico- y yo investigando un poco estos días y hay un local bastante interesante cerca de aquí.-Sebastian bufo riendo.

-          Os gusta la fiesta más que a un tonto un lápiz, joder.

-          Oh, venga.-Sandra animaba la idea.- Hay que celebrar que nos va tan bien.

-          ¿Nos va?-Nico preguntó. Su amiga le miró de forma maléfica y él decidió callarse.

-          ¿No os apetece?

-          No, si no me parece mal.-Sebastian y Dani seguían hablando pese a la interrupción del otro alemán.- ¿A ti?-Yaiza asintió bajo el brazo de Kimi, al que miraban ahora todos.

-          ¿A mí por qué me preguntáis? Si sabéis que yo voy a todos lados.

-          Bueno, pues entonces a descansar. ¿Nos vemos para cenar?-Yaiza preguntaba. Asintieron en mayoría. Se puso frente a Sebastian, esperando partir.

-          He de ir a por mi tarjeta, así que tú sube, no te preocupes.-hizo un ligero puchero pero aceptó marcharse, al igual que Lewis, Nico y Dani, que tomaban con ella el ascensor. Kimi se disponía a acompañar a Sebastian para imitar su gesto, pero Sandra le retenía.

-          O-oye, espera.-su clara exaltación ahora era más comedida. Se mostraba radiante de alegría, pero a Kimi le intrigaba esa imagen reservada.- Q-quería decirte algo.

-          Sorpréndeme.-ella asintió, sólo para animarse a hablar.

-          V-voy a hablar con Yai.-era algo que no esperaba oír, y mantuvo su gesto de sorpresa tras escucharlo. No la dijo nada, sólo la miraba. Sandra se mostraba segura.- N-no sé cuándo, pero esta semana se lo diré. Pase lo que pase.-afianzaba su postura.- Lo prometo.

-          Sabes que no tienes que—

-          Lo sé. Pero lo voy a hacer.-se miraron durante unos segundos, siendo su asentimiento la forma que tenía de agradecerle el detalle que tantas ganas tenía que pasase.

Sandra asintió poniendo así punto final a su intervención, y se despedía de él para tomar la escalera e ir a su dormitorio. Kimi llegaba a recepción con Sebastian. Ambos querían hablar, lo necesitaban, pero con sólo una mirada entendieron que necesitaban más tiempo para ello del que tenían, por lo que se acompañaron en el ascensor y se despidieron hasta la noche.

Cenaron todos juntos, como acordaron, y tras un corto tiempo dedicado a ello todos fueron a prepararse para salir. Las dos chicas estaban juntas, en el cuarto de la que más iba a tardar. Yaiza revisaba sus maletas en busca del traje más acorde a sus necesidades de esa noche, dudando una y otra vez. Sandra la miraba riendo desde lo alto de la cama, en donde se sentaba con las piernas encogidas.

La oía hablar sobre sus trapos y la veía tan feliz que no era capaz ni de picarla. Volvía a dejarse llevar por el buen ambiente que les rodeaba a todos, y aunque contaba con muchos días por delante, se veía capaz de confesarle a su amiga todo lo que tenía que decirla.

-          ¿T-tú ves a Seb feliz?-sus pensamientos se esfumaron de repente al oírla hablar. Su alegría parecía estar ahora oculta tras unas ligeras dudas que compartía con ella, y Sandra no iba a darla de lado.

-          ¿Cómo? –Yaiza agarraba dos vestidos con nerviosismo.- C-claro que le veo feliz. Cada vez que le preguntamos algo sonríe como tonto, Yai.-la chica imitó el gesto citado como si fuesen almas gemelas. Sandra se sonrió.- Mírate… ¿Tú lo estás?-asintió rotunda.- Pues imagina él.

-          Ha sido raro…-confesó.- O-o sea, el estar juntos estos días.

-          ¿A qué te refieres?

-          N-no nos ha costado estar bien. Parece que nunca nos cuesta volver a ello... Y no sé si eso es bueno.-Sandra la animó a sentarse a su lado.- S-sé que a Seb le preocupa que yo me olvide pronto de las cosas, o que haga como que no ha pasado nada, p-pero es que no quiero estar mal, y—

-          Yai, no, no te comas la cabeza por eso.-la cogió de las manos.- Oye, todo está bien ahora. Créeme. Seb está encantado.

-          Qué segura te veo…

-          Confía en mí. Esta noche te darás cuenta. Si es que sólo hace falta mirarle.-Yaiza se sonrió- Te ha echado muchísimo de menos.

-          Y yo a él…-ambas sonrieron, y Sandra decidió poner fin a ese momento romántico echándola de la cama.

-          Vamos, vístete, deja las moñerías para esta noche.-la otra se alzó riendo y fue al baño, y salió de allí con el vestido más simple que Sandra había visto nunca pero que a su sorpresa la hacía arrebatadora. Era una simple prenda negra, sin forma, recta en el pecho, con palabra de honor, y una falda corta de igual forma. Era como si se hubiese enfundado en un tubo de tela negra o se hubiese pintado el cuerpo de dicho color.- Joder, tía.

-          ¿Q-qué pasa?-la chica giraba sobre sí misma.

-          Estás increíble.

-          ¿Tú crees?

-          No creo, lo afirmo. Mamma mía.-Yaiza rió.

-          Voy a alisarme el pelo.

-          Vale, yo voy a ir a vestirme aunque joder, ya haga lo que haga quedo por debajo de ti.-Yaiza rió negando.

-          Eres idiota.

-          Y tú un pivón, no te jode.-se fue del cuarto fingiendo estar decepcionada, pero no se pudo evitar sonreír mientras iba a su dormitorio. Ella tampoco se rompió la cabeza esa noche en pensar. También optó por un vestido simple, en vez de negro, de un color granate que sólo se distinguía con una luz de cerca, pues simulaba también el del vestido de su amiga. Este en cambio tenía dos tirantes, de grosura media, y la falda igual de larga que la de su amiga, aunque esa dimensión no era acorde a lo que mostraban.

-          ¿Pero serás desgraciada?-Yaiza fingía enfurruñarse en la puerta de su cuarto. Sandra reía.- ¿No decías que el pivón era yo? Mírate.

-          Pivonacos las dos.-resumía Dani, que salía de su cuarto en ese instante.- Y punto.-sentenciaba fingiendo seriedad. Ambas rieron mientras se dejaban guiar por él hacia el hall. Eran los primeros en llegar, y al rato fueron llegando por orden Nico, Lewis, y en compañía, Kimi y Sebastian. Ambos iban hablando sin prestar mucha atención a lo que les rodeaba, y fue el alemán el que mermó en su conversación nada más girarse y ver a Yaiza. La chica apretaba los labios disimuladamente para no sonreírse, encantada de ver lo que causaba en él. Había dejado de andar para mirarla directamente, y ella se acercaba a recibirle.

-          Madre mía.-susurró. Ella rió finalmente, con cierta vergüenza. Se dejaba observar sin problemas.- N-no sé qué decirte, lo siento.-ella negó.

-          No te preocupes.-le disculpó.- Tú estás muy guapo.-Sebastian llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros y una camisa negra. Iba tan simple que ni siquiera reparó en comprobar si la chica tenía razón. No quería dejar de mirarla.

-          Q-que alguien como tú me diga eso me deja un poco preocupado.-Yaiza rió, agarrándose a su brazo.- ¿Ves bien? ¿Estás segura de lo que dices?-asintió antes de besarle.

-          Guapo.-le dijo en castellano. Él se sonrió. A unos metros de ambos, Kimi se guardaba en gran medida las ganas de compartir los pensamientos de Sebastian de cara esta vez a Sandra, que se paseaba descarada delante de él para provocarle. El chico la miraba atónito, con las cejas alzadas, y aunque no decía nada, ella se conformaba con saber que lo estaba pensando.

-          Vale, el local no está muy lejos, pero mejor ir tirando por si nos perdemos.

-          ¿Perdernos? ¿Dónde narices nos lleváis?-Kimi se quejaba a Nico.

-          Creo recordar que estaba a dos calles de aquí ¿No?-Dani asintió a su pregunta, y en efecto, en poco más de lo dicho estaban frente a la puerta de local, pero con menos ilusión en su rostro que con el que salieron del hotel.

-          ¿Me tomáis el pelo?-Kimi protestaba a los dos guías. Ambos compartían el gesto de duda.

-          No lo recordaba así…

-          Esto está un poco muerto ¿No?-Yaiza opinaba.

-          ¿Muerto? Esto es una mierda.

-          Oye, lo sentimos, joder.-Dani tampoco aceptaba la negatividad de Kimi.- Cuando lo vimos pensábamos que estaría mejor.

-          Yo no es que tenga muchas ganas de comprobar si por dentro mejora.-Kimi se unió negando al comentario de Lewis.

-          Bueno, pero tampoco os pongáis así.-la que seguía llena de felicidad, Sandra, se negaba a ver la fiesta decaer.- Aún podemos ir de marcha.

-          ¿A ti qué te pasa últimamente con la marcha?-Kimi la preguntaba, haciéndola reír.

-          ¿Se te ocurre algo?-Yaiza se agarraba a su amiga.

-          ¿Y si hacemos la fiesta en casa?

-          ¿En la de Putin?-Kimi preguntaba, haciendo reír a Sebastian y Lewis.

-          No, idiota, en el hotel.

-          No es por ser aguafiestas –intervenía Nico.- pero el que tiene un don para organizar fiestas así es Nico, no nosotros.

-          Podemos llamarle a ver si—

-          No.-Lewis entorpecía la propuesta de Dani, que aceptaba su negativa riendo, al igual que el resto.

-          Bueno, algo se nos ocurrirá.-insistía Sandra. Yaiza asentía, acompañándola.

-          ¿No conseguiste una vez dejar una habitación tan despejada que parecía una pista de baile?-miraba a Dani. Este se encogió de hombros.

-          Pero lo hice también con Nico, así que—

-          Joder con Nico.-Lewis protestó, haciéndoles reír de nuevo.- ¿No sabes vivir sin él o qué?

-          Es que es el alma de la fiesta, y por tu culpa nos le perdemos.

-          ¿Por mi culpa? ¿En serio?

-          Venga, a ver.-Sandra cortaba.- Pues en un cuarto normal, y ya está. Ponemos música y listo. ¿Quién se ofrece?-todos negaron. Sólo se quedó sin decir nada un Kimi que daba por hecho su negativa, pero recibió la mirada fija de todos.

-          A mí no me miréis.

-          ¿Por qué no? Siempre hacemos las cosas en los de los demás.-decía Yaiza.

-          ¿Qué coño dices? Nunca hacemos nada en los cuartos de—

-          Venga, jo.

-          ¿Por qué no lo haces en el de tu novio?-Sebastian negó.

-          Lo tengo empantanado.

-          Y yo.-todos, al unísono, copiaron la frase.

-          ¿Y si yo también?-tanto las dos chicas como Sebastian miraron a Kimi juzgándole.

-          Pero si tu cuarto parece nuevo siempre.-protestaba el alemán.- Por no sacar no sacas casi ni las cosas de la maleta.

-          Mira, me da igual, no voy a—

-          Por favor.-suplicó Yaiza, abrazándose a él. Ahora Kimi sí intentaba retirarla.

-          La madre que os va a parir a todos, sois insoportables.

-          ¿No querías fiesta? Toma fiesta.-Nico pasaba por su lado y le daba una palmada en el hombro, siguiendo el ritmo que todos tomaban para ir de nuevo al hotel. Kimi bufó.

-          Tú provoca que te quedas sin entrar.

A desgracia de Kimi, Nico entró al igual que el resto. Como decía Sebastian, ese cuarto estaba inmaculado. Era como si el servicio de limpieza hubiese acabado su trabajo minutos atrás, y sólo la cama parecía un poco deshecha por haber estado el chico sentado en ella. Kimi resoplaba al ver que todos empezaban a descolocar cosas para hacer hueco, y se alegraba mínimamente al ver a Dani y Nico salir pitando del dormitorio para bajar a recepción.

No tardaron mucho en subir, al menos en comparación con lo que esperaban los demás, y no lo hicieron solos. Cargaban con un amplificador acompañado de dos micrófonos, y pese al gesto asustado de todos, consiguieron calmarles.

-          No vamos a cantar, tranquilos, es para enchufar un móvil y que suene.

Respiraron aliviados al mensaje de Dani, que aceptaba sin problema el móvil que Sandra le daba para ponerlo. Se entretuvieron las dos primeras canciones en conseguir enchufarlo correctamente y controlar el volumen, asegurándose que no molestasen mucho al resto de la planta.

No supieron si lo habían conseguido o no, pero dejaron que la música ambientase una fiesta mucho más digna de sus intenciones que las que habían estado a punto de encontrarse en aquel local. Kimi se había dejado caer en el diminuto sofá que había frente a la cama, buscando relajarse, mientras en la sala de estar de su dormitorio todos cantaban a gritos un tema que él no había oído en su vida.

-          Nunca ofrezcas tu casa para una fiesta.-Sebastian se dejaba caer a su lado, dándole una palmada en su piernas mientras echaba un trago a un botellín.

-          Primero, no es mi casa. Segundo, me habéis obligado. Y tercero, de dónde has sacado eso.-miraba la cerveza. Sebastian rió dándole una que se sacaba de la espalda.- ¿Dónde la tenías guardada?

-          Si no la quieres—

-          No, trae.-se la quitó. Y se dejaron llevar durante unos segundos por los gritos llamados cánticos que venían de la otra sala. Kimi bufó, masajeando su sien.- Que paren ya, por Dios.

-          Apenas llevan unas canciones.-reía el otro. Las voces de las chicas se oían mucho más altas que la de Lewis, Dani o Nico, lo que hacía todo más insoportable para Kimi, que bufaba de nuevo.- Cantar no es lo suyo.

-          ¿Eso es cantar? Pensaba que mataban gatos.-Sebastian rió de nuevo, dándole un trago a su cerveza.- Yai parece contenta.-aprovechó. Sebastian asintió, con media sonrisa.- ¿Y tú?

-          ¿Yo?

-          ¿Tú lo estás?-tardó en asentir, pero lo hizo sincero.- ¿Estás bien?-se encogió de hombros.

-          Es difícil de decir.-Kimi le daba tiempo, aprovechando el silencio para dar ambos un trago a su cerveza.- Creo que es obvio que sí. Quiero decir, joder.-se encogía de hombros con obviedad.- Claro que lo estoy. Pero aun así estoy acojonado.

-          Piensa que más no la podéis cagar ya.-el alemán rió con pena.

-          Eso es lo que me da miedo. O el que no seamos capaces de solucionar los problemas que ya tenemos.

-          ¿Vuelves a tener dudas, o es más—

-          No, no. Quiero estar con ella, cueste lo que cueste, me da igual todo, pero es sólo que después de este último mes volvemos a estar bien, como siempre, como si nada pasase, y no sé si es bueno—

-          ¿Has pensado en hablarlo? Tú y hablar no os soléis llevar bien.-Sebastian rió.

-          Lo hemos hecho, sí.

-          ¿Largo y tendido?

-          Largo y tendido. Empezamos la primera mañana, y la verdad es que siempre que hemos podido o ha ido saliendo el tema, hemos hablado poco a poco...-Kimi asintió creyéndole.- Han sido dos días bastante largos, creo. Ha dado tiempo a mucho. 

-          ¿A moñear también?-volvió a reír Sebastian, mirando a su amigo.

-          Sí, a moñear también.-pausaron.- ¿Tú estás bien?-asintió con más dejadez.- Sandra está en una nube.

-          Sí…-tampoco sabía muy bien qué decir.- Dice que hablará con Yai esta semana.-Sebastian mostró sorpresa.

-          Guau, eso está bien.-le dio un golpe en la pierna de nuevo, esperando verle reaccionar, sin conseguirlo.- ¿No tienes ganas?

-          Sí, pero no sé si ella las tiene o no.-pausó ahora él.- No quiero que se sienta obligada.

-          Hombre… Entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero creo que no está mal que se sienta un poco así. Al fin y al cabo se le está yendo de las manos cada vez más, y se está obligando ella sola.-Kimi suspiró.

-          Espero al menos que Yai no se lo tome muy mal cuando se entere. El que haya tardado, digo.-Sebastian se encogió de hombros hasta que Kimi le dio un manotazo.- Mantenla contenta, no se vaya a liar la cosa.-rió, acompañando el gesto que ponía fin a su conversación de su rostro girado hacia la entrada al dormitorio.

-          ¿Qué hacéis aquí, abueletes?-Sandra se cruzaba de brazos, y ambos fruncían el ceño por la expresión. Sebastian reía.- Salid de aquí, joder.

-          ¿Abueletes?-Kimi se mostraba ofendido.

-          Que salgáis.

-          No voy a salir, estoy mayor.-seguía el juego Kimi. Y entonces entró Yaiza.

-          ¿Qué os pasa ahora, yayos?

-          Otra.-Kimi protestaba mientras Sebastian reía.

-          Sois unos idiotas.-Yaiza lanzaba sus tacones a la otra punta del cuarto con las piernas, dejando a los dos chicos atónitos por el gesto, al igual que por el de la chica subiéndose a la cama.- ¡Dani, traer el altavoz aquí, anda!

-          Eh, no.-Kimi se levantó para ir a la cama.- Baja de ahí.-la ordenaba. Yaiza negaba, saltando.- Mira, no me seas cría, Yai, baja.-la chica saltaba y sacaba la lengua. Sebastian se limitaba a reír en el sofá de en frente, al igual que Sandra desde la puerta, que se echaba a un lado para dar paso a los otros tres con el modernizado amplificador.

-          ¿Qué pasa aquí?-Lewis reía.

-          Si ellos no vienen a la fiesta, la fiesta viene a ellos.-Yaiza comentaba aún desde lo alto del colchón. Kimi paseaba su mano por el rostro entre resoplido y resoplido.

-          Es un buen lema de vida.-se liberó la cara en cuanto la voz de Sandra venía desde lo alto de la cama. La chica había imitado el gesto de su amiga y se subía a la cama, aunque lejos de saltar, empezaba a dar vueltas al ritmo de la música, sin cuidado y despendolada.- ¡Súbela!-pedía más volumen a la canción, la cual desconocía pero conseguía contagiarla el ritmo. Yaiza empezaba también a dar vueltas por el colchón, y aunque Lewis quiso unirse a ellas, Kimi le frenó.

-          Eh, a ti ni se te ocurra.-el inglés puso cara de circunstancia.- Que tú lo rompes.

-          Venga ya, tío, que—

-          Qué nada, tú de DJ.-le manó al amplificador y Lewis le hizo caso riendo, dejando al propio Kimi ira sentarse de nuevo al sofá con Sebastian, que le miraba riendo.

-          Te manejan como quieren.-hablaba de las chicas. El otro asintió.

-          Me sobrestimáis cuando digo que son un cielo.-su amigo rió, y durante un rato no pararon de observar a las dos chicas sobre la cama. Cantaban a voz en grito cualquier cosa que sonase por el altavoz, ignorando sus nulas dotes para el canto. Se movían también entre giros, saltos y movimientos extraños muy distantes a los que acostumbraban. Se lo pasaban en grande, y los dos del sofá no eran capaces de dejar de mirarlas. Sebastian lo hacía entre risas y sonrisas secas, admirándolas, y Kimi sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

La noche iba pasando, y la música seguía sonando. Lewis consiguió sacarlas de encima de la cama más de una ocasión para compartir con él alguna canción, al igual que Dani mientras Nico reía sacándoles fotos. Pero esa noche las chicas querían pasarla por todo lo alto, y regresaban de nuevo a la cama para seguir dándolo todo en solitario. Aceptaban más por la utilidad que le iban a dar que por su contenido dos botellas de Coca Cola ofrecidas por Dani, las cuales ambas usarían de micrófono inútil para cantar unas cuantas canciones.

Kimi y Sebastian habían optado por otro botellín nuevo de cerveza, y aunque habían conseguido entablar algún tipo de conversación, siempre terminaban observándolas de nuevo. Llegó un momento en el que les era imposible dejar de hacerlo. Ni siquiera con los paseos de los otros tres entre medias de la imagen, recorriendo de un lado a otro el cuarto para ir y venir de la terraza, conseguían desconectar de ellas.

La música era más acorde ahora a los gustos de ambas. Había empezado a sonar _[Hot](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fzb75m8NuMQ)_ , de Avril Lavigne, y no tuvieron ningún tipo de problemas para escenificar todo lo que por su boca cantaban. Seguían sin tener un dote musical en sus cuerdas vocales, pero no les costaba nada fingir tonos que bien parecían gemidos mientras cantaban la letra de esa canción. Al principio se dedicaban a cantarla sin más, al aire y sin destinatario, pero poco a poco ambas fueron dedicando más de una frase a sus respectivos chicos en aquel sofá.

Embobados, ambos miraban sin pestañear cómo las dos llevaban al límite las interpretaciones y frases textuales de aquellas canciones para mirlares de forma descarada. Sentían verdadero calor, aceptando cada uno en su cabeza que no era a causa del clima de aquel dormitorio. Las chicas usaban sus botellines como micrófonos mientras que con la mano libre recorrían sus propios cuerpos y cambiaban su pelo de lado. Les provocaban libremente, sin preocuparse en el estado nervioso en el que ambos se encontraban mirándolas. Yaiza torturaba a Sebastian, sin percatarse de nada más, y lo mismo hacía Sandra con Kimi.

Aprovecharon la única parte aparentemente lenta de esa canción para tontear un poco más con sus cuerpos, solo que esta vez compartieron los gestos. Juntaron sus espaldas, dándole una imagen a aquella interpretación que sin duda empeoraba el estado de los dos muchachos, quedándose ambos petrificados con un cierre de canción en el que ambas parecían estar pasando el casting de una película erótica.

Les faltó bebida en sus botellines para tragar después de esa escena, y Kimi se ofreció como una bala a ir a por más a una mini nevera que habían subido al dormitorio al inicio de la velada. Ambas aprovechaban para bajarse de la cama, Sandra para ir a la terraza con los otros, y Yaiza para abrazarse por el cuello a Sebastian, que se había levantado sin ser consciente aún de ello.

-          ¿Por qué haces esas cosas?-miró a la cama. Ella se sonrió.

-          ¿Te gusta?

-          Obviamente.-rió Yaiza.- Pero no creo que sea bueno para mi salud.

-          ¿No eras tú el que decías que el mundo del sexo era saludable?-él rió.

-          Si es practicándolo sí, pero eso es una simple tortura hacia mi persona.

-          Eh, tortolitos.-Lewis se metía entremedias para separarles.- Que tú la disfrutas luego, déjamela a mí ahora.-el alemán reía negándole al desistir, y se separaba para regresar al sofá al que también volvía Kimi, aunque no para sentarse, sino para limitarse a entregar su botellín a su amigo antes de ir a la terraza en busca de Sandra, la cual se abrazaba a él por el cuello tras las cortinas del balcón. Ahora sonaba [Hey Baby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1hr3Inwbdfc), de Pitbull y T-Pain, y ninguna de las dos chicas iba a desaprovechar la ocasión de seguir bailando. Yaiza lo hacía con Lewis, con un ritmo acorde al estilo de la canción, ayudada en todo momento de un Lewis que lo daba todo tanto como ella. Sandra en cambio, interrumpía cada cosa que Kimi pudiese decirla para moverse a su lado, desestabilizándole.

-          E-estoy seguro de que nos va a caer una buena bronca del hotel por esta fiesta.-Sandra asentía sin dejar de moverse, canturreando el estribillo de esa canción mientras movía su cintura. Kimi negaba.- Podrías parar, o algo.-ella negó, riéndose, acercándose un poco más a él.- Mírala ¿Quieres hacer el favor de—

-          Schsss.-le mandaba callar, moviéndose otro poco más al ritmo de esa canción.

-          ¿Qué coño te pasa?

-          ¿Y a ti?-reía ella.-¿No te gusta?

-          ¿Tus métodos de tortura dignos de la Inquisición? Pues mira, no es algo que—

-          Anda, idiota.-bajó un poco los brazos para llevar sus manos al cuello del chico, acercándole así a ella para besarle. Dani y Nico compartían terraza con ellos, pero para beneficio de todos, estaban demasiado concentrados en su conversación. Kimi se separó de Sandra mirando al interior del dormitorio.

-          Estás desenfrenada ¿Eh? A este paso tu amiga te pilla sin—

-          Mi amiga está demasiado ocupada.-seguía aferrada a él, bailando junto a su cuerpo estático, y ahora ambos miraban cómo dentro del cuarto Sebastian reía con ligera tortura mientras Yaiza y Lewis bailaban la misma canción que llenaba de ritmo a Sandra. Le provocaban directamente, y para sorpresa positiva de ambos, Sebastian se lo tomaba realmente bien.- Mira, hasta Seb lo ve todo con mejores ojos que tú.

-          No es que no lo vea con buenos ojos, pero ya que aún vamos a escondidas, podrías dejar estas cosas para la intimidad.-Sandra rió, dándose la vuelta y pegando su espalda a su cuerpo. Cogió su brazo y se rodeó la cintura con él, dejándose Kimi en todo momento, y ella siguió bailando mientras que la canción seguía sonando. Y el finlandés no pudo evitar reírse ante todo aquello.

Para ayudarle a relajarse, Sandra decidió separarse de él tras unas canciones más para simplemente pasar el rato hablando. No se separó mucho de él, ayudándose también de que en el interior Yaiza hablaba entre risas con Lewis y Sebastian. La alegría que sentía Sandra ese día era a su punto de vista insuperable, pero el ver que Dani y Nico se unían a la conversación que mantenía con Kimi sin que nadie se picase la hizo sentirse aún mejor.

La charla a cuatro acabó al rato, cuando Lewis hacía acto de presencia para anunciar su marcha. Todos fueron conscientes de la hora que era, pero nadie parecía querer ponerle fin a aquello.

-          Venga ya, sigamos un rato más.-Dani protestaba, subiéndose a la cama de un salto.

-          Tú, risitas, bájate de ahí ahora mismo.

-          Anda, calla.-pasaba de Kimi para intentar retener a Lewis.- Venga, no te pires.

-          Algunos tenemos que currar mañana.-el australiano se mostraba decaído al ver que Sebastian y Yaiza también parecían querer marcharse.

-          ¿Qué coño currar? Mañana es jueves, y—

-          Yo tengo rueda de prensa.-informaba Sebastian.

-          Eso no es currar, no me jodas.-los tres que querían marcharse seguían empeñados en ello, y Dani no lo dudó a la hora de bajarse para coger de encima del amplificador uno de los micrófonos y empezar a gritar por él.- De aquí no se mueve nadie.

-          ¡Dani, hostias!-Kimi le mandaba callar a gritos, dándole un golpe en la pierna.

-          ¿Pero por qué coño habéis traído un micro?-Lewis protestaba a Nico por el haberle facilitado a Dani un método de chillido tan sencillo. Nico negaba lamentándose.

-          Es la parte de un karaoke, así que—

-          ¡No se va nadie!-insistía Dani, aunque no pudo gritar más por el micro porque a su lado sobre la cama se subía Kimi para quitárselo y gritar él.

-          ¡Todo el puto mundo fuera ya!-Dani bajó escopetado entre risas del colchón, compartiendo el gesto de gracia que todos habían puesto por la reacción del finlandés.- Venga, tirando, para la salida.

-          Pero no uses eso, joder, te oímos perf—

-          Seb, que te pires.-le tiraba una almohada con el pie a la cabeza, provocando su marcha. Fueron saliendo, guiados por sus gritos, pero Sandra se quedaba frente a él aún riendo.- Panda de anormales.

-          Se han ido ya.-le informaba. Él se encogía de hombros.

-          Para que me oigan.-no se retiraba el micrófono de la boca.

-          ¡Deja de usar eso!-protestaba ella, haciéndole reír a él.

-          ¿Te molesta? ¿A que jode?

-          Oye, que yo lo que he hecho antes no era nada malo.

-          Eso lo diré yo ¿No?

-          ¡Quítate el micro de—

-          No.-dijo en voz alta por el micrófono. Sandra reía sin poder evitarlo. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba, pero le encantaba. Kimi miraba ese utensilio con interés.- Yo quiero uno de estos para mi uso y disfrute.

-          Yo te lo compro, pero déjalo y baja de ahí, anda.-le pedía aún riendo, ayudándose de la mano para intentar bajarle. Kimi se reía en lo alto.

-          ¿Tú puedes y yo no?

-          Deja de comparar.-protestó, apoyando su rodilla a los pies de la cama, aguantándose así las ganas de reír por ver a Kimi aún en altura. El chico en cambio reía abiertamente.

-          Hay cosas que quedan mejor si las hace una persona u otra.

-          ¿Eso significa que te vas a poner a bailar?-él negó con gesto de sorpresa.

-          Me da que no.

-          Anda, trae.-ofreció su mano para coger el micrófono y quitárselo, lanzándolo hacia el sofá de su espalda a la vez que Kimi se agachaba de cuclillas frente a ella. Se sonreía por verla tan feliz.

-          Estás guapísima esta noche.-la chica sintió un sinfín de temblores por todo su cuerpo al escucharle.

-          ¿Sólo esta noche?-él negó, con sentir, y su respuesta sólo consiguió fijar aún más la sonrisa de la chica. Tampoco sentía la necesidad de negarle nada, pues sólo porque él se lo decía, se sentía realmente especial. Lo hizo aún más cuando Kimi la atrajo por el rostro con sus manos para así poder besarla. Ambos habían querido hacer eso muchas veces esa noche, y por motivos obvios apenas habían podido compartir sus labios. Ahora estaban solos, y Sandra se dejaba besar por él con tanta tranquilidad que su felicidad aumentaba aún más.

Se dejó guiar por sus manos y su boca para apoyar la otra rodilla en la cama, dejándose también una vez sobre el colchón llevar por Kimi hacia la parte superior. La tumbó con cuidado, sin separarse de sus labios, y se quedó pegado a ella durante tanto tiempo que ninguno vio necesario moverse e interrumpir aquel gesto hasta que ambos no quisieron ir a más. Sandra era tremendamente feliz, y no quería que nada del mundo pudiese estropear aquello.


	161. Fuera de sí

No había hablado con Britta sobre su trabajo esa semana. Sabía que seguían a tope con la situación de Sebastian y su cambio de equipo, pero aun así nada la hacía querer madrugar. Se acurrucó un poco más abrazada a la almohada, sin querer abrir los ojos pese a que sabía que ya no podría dormirse más. Se ayudó para despejarse del sueño cuando sintió los labios de Sebastian en su cuello. Se sonreía, y también se removía abrazada aún a la almohada mientras el chico bajaba con sus labios por su desnuda espalda.

-          N-no…-le susurró. Sintió su risa.

-          ¿No?

-          No…

Pese a que le pedía parar, Sebastian siguió besando su piel provocándola más sonrisas. Estaban realmente agotados. Tras regresar al cuarto de la chica la noche anterior, apenas pasaron tiempo de pie antes de meterse entre las sábanas para reencontrarse juntos. Sebastian ahora recordaba cada momento con ella horas atrás para, sentado sobre el colchón, seguir dejando besos por su cuerpo. Ella se estremecía, y daba la vuelta bajo la blanca tela para ponerse de cara él y recibir sus besos en sus labios.

Apenas pudieron pasar mucho tiempo haciendo eso. Sebastian daba la mala noticia a la chica de que debían partir al circuito en apenas un rato. El chico se vistió para ir a su cuarto y poder darse una ducha mientras ella hacía lo mismo en el suyo propio. Yaiza fue la primera en bajar, encontrándose con una Sandra que llevaba también un rato degustando una selección de frutas.

-          Buenos días.-canturreaba Yaiza. Sandra rió al verla.

-          Hola, florecilla.-la chica se sonrió.- ¿Qué tal?-fue a decir bien, pero se llevó la mano a la tripa.

-          Creo que no muy bien.

-          Vaya ¿estás mala?

-          Puede.

-          ¿Qué pasa?-como si hubiese venido pegado a ella, Sebastian se dejaba caer en la silla de al lado, mirando su rostro de preocupación.

-          Me duele un poco la tripa.-él hizo una mueca.

-          ¿Aún?-asintió. Sandra frunció el ceño.

-          Me ha dado por saco esta semana, la comida japonesa no me ha de sentar bien.-rió.- En fin, pero se me pasa rápido, voy a por zumo ¿Quieres algo?-le dio una lista vocal larga de alimentos, y Yaiza fue a por ellos.

-          ¿Qué tal la noche?-Sandra movía las cejas a gran velocidad para provocar que Sebastian se riese.

-          Bien, bien… -no iba a decir mucho más, dejando que su sonrisa hablase por sí sola.- ¿Vosotros?-ella hizo lo mismo. Se había despertado pronto aquella mañana para poder ir a su cuarto y ducharse, y sólo en ese instante hablando con Sebastian se dio cuenta de que ya echaba de menos estar con Kimi.

Para su desgracia, no pudo ver al finlandés hasta el final del día. Su regreso a Red Bull supuso muchas cosas, entre ellas el volver a las viejas costumbres de pasar entre risas la jornada laboral con Dani. Era imposible centrarse en el trabajo, y pese a ello, consiguieron sacar adelante numerosas entrevistas mientras Yaiza hacía lo propio con Sebastian. Tras la rueda de prensa, los reportajes eran tantos que hasta la hora de la cena la chica no pudo liberarse.

Sandra la esperaba en la puerta de Red Bull, con el mismo rostro de cansancio que llevaba su amiga, que apenas podía caminar.

-          No me acostumbro a vernos de nuevo de Red Bull.-decía Sandra. Yaiza asentía llegando a ella.

-          Pues calla, que me han tenido que dar una talla más de camiseta. He de ponerme a dieta como sea.-Sandra rió.- Estoy reventada…-Yaiza se sentaba en la escalera tirando su mochila. Sandra asentía.- No recordaba Red Bull tan caótico.

-          Tú al menos tienes la excusa de Seb, a mí dime por qué narices me dan más cosas que cuando estaba con Lewis.-Yaiza rió.

-          Vaya dos vagas.-se giraron al lado para ver a Kimi. Estaba apoyado en la barandilla, mirándolas con cara de asco, y aunque Yaiza le sacaba la lengua Sandra no podía evitar sonreírse. Volvía a recordar lo que le había echado de menos.

-          Cállate, en Ferrari no entendéis de caos.-Kimi rió.

-          Te recuerdo que tu novio se viene a mi equipo, creo que de caos entendemos.-volvió a sacarle la lengua, extendiéndole la mano para que la ayudase a levantarse, a lo que él accedió. Sin embargo la chica se le abrazó nada más estar de pie, y Kimi puso una cara de incertidumbre que compartió con Sandra, que reía.- ¿Qué he hecho ahora?

-          Nada.-le respondía, abrazada a aún a él.

-          ¿Qué pasa entonces?

-          Me apetece abrazarte, déjame.

-          No, si dejarte te dejo, cualquiera te dice que no.-rió separándose de él, pero Kimi la seguía mirando con cierta preocupación.- ¿Estás bien?-asintió.- ¿En serio?

-          Que sí.

-          Bueno…-aceptaba su respuesta.- ¿Os hace cenar?

-          Sí, por favor, que me muero de hambre.-Yaiza se llevaba la mano al estómago.

-          ¿Ya no estás mala?-negó a Sandra.- Entonces cenemos, cenemos.

-          ¿Los demás dónde están?

-          Dani y Seb de reunión, Hülk de cena de equipo y Lewis por ahí.

-          Yo he hablado con Jenson pero también tenía cosas que hacer.

-          Pues nada, os doy de comer yo solito.-y así hizo. Aunque optaron por cenar en el hotel, él se encargó de elegir la comida. Nada parecía tener una pinta apetecible en aquel sitio, pero los platos que el chico llevó a la mesa terminaron estando bastante buenos en comparación con las expectativas.

-          Me muero de sueño…-Yaiza protestaba ya tras comer el postre.

-          Te entiendo.-Sandra bostezaba.

-          Vaya dos.-insistía él.

-          Yo me voy a ir a dormir…-Yaiza se ponía en pie, estirándose.

-          ¿No esperas a Seb? –negó.

-          Me ha dicho que llegaría tarde, así que mañana le veo… Oh, mierda.-pensaba.- Mañana tiene reunión por la mañana, así que no le veo hasta antes de los libres.-bufó.

-          Vaya, qué tragedia.-exageraba Kimi. Sandra rió.

-          Mañana te llamo para desayunar, yo tengo la primera parte del día calmada.-Yaiza asintió, mandándole un beso en el aire a su amiga que esta devolvía, y acercándose a Kimi para estrujarle uno en la mejilla.

-          Pero mándamelos por el aire también, joder.-siguió comiéndose su postre mientras Sandra le miraba. Ya en solitario.

-          ¿Qué tal tu día?-el chico se encogió de hombros.

-          Me están dando mucha guerra a mí también con lo de Seb.

-          Ya, es horrible. Dani tenía razón, le torturan también a él. Vaya control exhaustivo que tenemos que llevar.

-          ¿Sabéis algo del año que viene?-la chica estaba bostezando mientras él preguntaba. No entendía del todo la cuestión, y así se lo hacía saber con su rostro.- ¿Vais a trabajar aquí?

-          Oh.-fue como si la echasen un jarro de agua fría por la cabeza. No había pensado en eso en ningún momento, y ahora todo se llenaba de dudas.- P-pues no sé, no había—

-          Bueno no te alteres.-reía él.- Hay tiempo.

-          ¿T-tú crees?

-          A ver, en el paro no os vais a quedar.-tranquilizaba.- Si lo sé no digo nada.

-          N-no, no, si tarde o temprano tendría que pensar en ello, p-pero me ha pillado—

-          Va, déjalo. No he dicho nada, en serio.-Sandra asintió.- Ves a dormir, anda.

-          C-creo que me voy, sí…-se levantó, cogiendo su mochila.

-          Y no le des vueltas ahora que te conozco. Duérmete.-Sandra rió.

-          Vale, vale…-pasó por su lado e imitó el gesto que antes hizo su amiga, espachurrando su boca contra su mejilla para darle un beso. Kimi bufó.

-          Vaya dos.

Sandra intentó hacerle caso y no pensar en ese tema antes de dormir, pero la verdad es que le gustaba analizarlo. No era algo que la preocupase mucho, al menos de forma negativa, pues contaba con que Kimi tenía razón. No se iban a quedar sin trabajo, o al menos no en la calle sin dinero u hogar, y ahora al menos sólo quería pensar en siquería trabajar de lo mismo o no.

No era su sueño ser periodista, pero tampoco se veía en ese momento trabajando de ingeniera. Algo la decía que mientras trabajase en ese mundo, se conformaba, pero se durmió antes de analizar si estaba o no en lo cierto.

Apagó el despertador y avisó a Yaiza para bajar a desayunar, y ambas llegaron al buffet con sus ropas de Red Bull para llenar sus estómagos de tostadas. Sin nada que hacer, ambas decidieron pasar el rato que les quedaba libre en el cuarto de Yaiza, al cual Sandra fue después de pasar por el suyo en busca de unas carpetas. Sin embargo tardó en entrar, porque Yaiza no la abrió hasta pasados unos minutos.

-          ¿Qué haces, loca?-Yaiza tenía mala cara.

-          Acabo de vomitar…-Sandra se mostró alarmada, entrando al cuarto y dejando caer todo en la entrada para mirarla.

-          Tía, estás pálida.

-          Ya… Sin embargo ahora me siento bien.-hablaba desganada.- O sea, ha sido vomitar y… y…-se tapó la boca antes de salir corriendo de nuevo al baño. Sandra la oía sufrir desde el dormitorio, con cara de lamento.- ¡E-estoy bien!-avisaba. A su amiga se le escapó una ligera risa.- E-en serio… Cuando vomito se me pasa…

-          ¿Qué has comido, joder?

-          N-no sé…-hablaban separadas por la puerta y la pared.- En Japón no vomité, era incomodidad… Si es que tampoco es que me duela como cuando te sienta mal algo, simplemente estoy muy incómoda.-Sandra rió.

-          A ver si vas a estar preñada, Yai.-reía sola, y eso fue algo que la preocupó. Al principio afinó el oído esperando escuchar a su amiga vomitar de nuevo, pero no había ruido desde el otro lado.- ¿Yai?-se levantó de la cama, en donde se había sentado, dispuesta a ir hacia el cuarto de baño por si su amiga se había caído contra el suelo, pero se quedó a medio camino viendo cómo Yaiza abría la puerta a paso lento y con un rostro realmente atemorizado. Seguía pálida, pero esta vez se acompañaba su color blanquecino de unos ojos estáticos y una boca entreabierta.- Yai, qué pasa.-se acercó a ella y posó la mano en su frente, esperando encontrar una fiebre que no estaba.

-          Q-qué has, qué has dicho.-Sandra se quedó sin palabras ante su petición.- S-sandra…

-          Yai, no digas tonterías, venga.-se negaba a darle el gusto de pensar en lo que había dicho. Volvía a posar la mano en su frente, insistiendo en que aquello tenía que ser a causa de algún virus.

-          D-dame un, un calendario.-a Sandra no se le ocurría nada para hacerla pensar en otra cosa, y tampoco le salían excusas para negárselo.

-          P-por qué.

-          S-sandra…-insistía. Y mientras Sandra buscaba uno en su teléfono, Yaiza fue a su maleta en busca de un neceser. Ya tenía el calendario abierto en su teléfono, pero Yaiza seguía buscando apresurada entre su equipaje lo que buscaba que la tranquilizase. Sacó un pequeño blíster de pastillas, del que se puso a contar varias veces, y lo mismo hizo con otro prácticamente vacío que también guardaba. Sandra no era capaz de decir nada, se limitaba a observar a una angustiada Yaiza que ahora se levantaba en busca del teléfono de su amiga. Miraba el calendario y volvía a contar entre susurros. Una y otra vez, entorpecida por su propia inutilidad y unas lágrimas en los ojos que impedían que su dueña viese con claridad.

-          Yai, qué pasa…-la chica negó, sin querer hablar. Seguía contando, con el blíster de pastillas en una mano y el calendario en la otra. Negaba.- Yai—

-          N-no puede ser.-su voz ya estaba prácticamente rota, guiada por el llanto que acompañaba también sus mejillas. Sandra empezaba a ponerse realmente nerviosa sin saber qué hacer, y que su amiga se dejase caer en los pies de la cama llorando con libertad no la ayudaba.

-          Y-yai, qué—

-          Ha-ace un mes, ha-ce un mes que no, que no me viene la regla.-era incapaz de expresarse con claridad. Estaba tan nerviosa y asustada que por primera vez en mucho tiempo había decidido hablar en castellano con Sandra, que se sentaba a su lado para cogerla de las manos y quitarle tanto las pastillas como el calendario. Yaiza se llevó así la mano al corazón, angustiada también por la taquicardia que la poseía.- N-no sé, n-no sé qué pasa, o sea, n-no me vino en, en septiembre –tartamudeaba y se ahogaba con su propio llanto.- y n-no sé—

-          ¿Te has dado cuenta ahora?-no se lo quería echar en cara, pero le llamaba la atención. Yaiza negaba y asentía a partes iguales, guiada por su aún sofocante llanto.

-          S-siempre me viene el m-mismo día, y c-cuando no me vino me di cuenta p-pero a veces se me retrasa y no p-pensé en ello, p-pero –pausó para llorar. Sandra la acogió en su regazo.

-          Va, no pasa nada, tranquila. Es normal. Ha sido un mes de locos para ti, a mí si no me viene no estoy pensando en ella tampoco.-buscaba calmarla, pero la sentía negar.

-          S-san, s-sandra no, no puede ser.-la chica la buscaba calmar como podía.- N-no puede ser—

-          Cuándo se supone que te tenía que bajar.-Yaiza negaba, queriendo pensar para recordar. Buscaba el blíster de pastillas de nuevo y el calendario para hacer la cuenta. Sandra se limitaba a mirar su rostro, esperando así una resolución entre murmullos de cuentas.

-          L-la p-primera semana.-informó.- L-la primera de se-septiembre.-respiraba tan alterada que sentía que le iba a entrar hipo. Sandra la calmaba con la mano en la espalda. Y sin embargo sentía que quería preguntarle más.

-          Y-yai…-captó su mirada rota.- Cuando te diste cuenta de que no te había venido, tú y Charles aún no habíais…-Yaiza pausó unos segundos y empezó a negar, veloz. Y por unas milésimas de segundo, ambas se sintieron más relajadas, aunque en Yaiza aquello apenas se notó.- ¿Y estás segura de que, o sea, no puede ser otra cosa? Quiero decir, tomas la píldora, no creo que—

-          A v-veces se me pasa.-hablaba tan avergonzada como aterrorizada. Le enseñó el blíster para mostrar que, tanto en el antiguo como en el nuevo, alguna pastilla había quedado en el olvido.- N-nunca ha pasado n-nada porque, n-no sé, y—

-          Vale, vale, no pasa nada Yai. A mí también se me ha pasado alguna. Tranquila.- Era incapaz de conseguir su calma. Yaiza seguía llorando, alterada, y miraba a todos lados asustada. Pasaron los minutos sin que consiguiese calmarse, y Sandra empezaba a agobiarse sin saber qué hacer.- Vale, hagamos una cosa, voy a ir a una farmacia y compro unos tests de esos ¿Vale? Te los haces y—

-          He-e de hablar con Seb.-se levantó, decidida, y Sandra lo hizo tras ella.

-          No, Yai, espera.-se giró.- N-no hables con él aún, espera a que—

-          Sandra, n-necesito hablar con él ahora mismo.

-          Por qué no esperas a que traiga los tests y—

-          No.-insistió, aún llorando.- He de, he de hacerlo ahora.

No reparó en escuchar nada de lo que Sandra la decía para impedir su marcha. Yaiza ni siquiera cogió la mochila, se agachó para recuperar de un bolsillo su pase al circuito y con ello salió corriendo de allí. A medida que caminaba el llanto iba cesando. Ahora sólo sentía nervios acompañados de un horrible temor.

Mientras esperaba el autobús para ir al circuito recapituló todos los datos que había obtenido al sumar pastillas y fechas. Se estaba mareando más de la cuenta, y ya no sabía si era por la idea de pensar en un posible embarazo o por el dolor de tripa que volvía a sentir. Se llevó las manos hacia esa zona, y para más lamento suyo se recordaba a sí misma pidiendo una talla más grande de ese polo que llevaba puesto. Había engordado, pese a no haber cambiado mucho su dieta para peor, y los vómitos y mareos no la ayudaban a pensar en algo positivo.

Lo único bueno que le pasó en ese instante es que el autobús apareció delante de ella, permitiéndola así sentarse y no caer desplomada en el suelo. Todo le daba vueltas. Se recordaba esa mañana tan campante desayunando y ahora todo daba un giro que sin duda no esperaba.

No quería estar embrazada. Lo tenía absolutamente claro, y sin embargo lo que más miedo la daba en ese instante era la posible reacción del chico al que iba a ver, porque desconocía por completo cuál era su opinión al respecto. Nada le importa más en ese instante que al menos contar con su apoyo fuese como fuese el resultado del tests que Sandra iba a comprarle. Necesitaba tanto el ver cómo reaccionaba y saber que estaría de su lado que no quería ocultarle nada. Por muy negativo que fuese el resultado de la prueba.

Cuando llegó al circuito apenas reparó en el temblor de sus piernas para ponerse a correr. Necesitaba dar con él, y cuando en Red Bull la comunicaron que ya estaba en el Pit Lane, no reparó en que tal vez sería buena idea dejarlo para más tarde. Sebastian estaría a punto de subir al coche, y sin embargo Yaiza seguía sintiendo la necesidad extrema de compartir con él sus temores.

Pasó su carnet colgado al cuello por el torno para entrar a los garajes, y toda la decisión con la que había llegado al circuito ahora se desplomaba. Estaba tan asustada que no sabía ni cómo empezar a hablar con él, ni qué decirle exactamente para mantener la calma. Buscaba las palabras de Sandra en su recuerdo, centrándose en que nada era oficial y que obviamente muchos otros factores podrían haber provocado aquel retraso. Aunque en ese instante ninguno pasaba por su mente.

Llegó al pit lane poseída por los nervios y el miedo, y lejos de buscar una tranquilidad que la ayudase a intentar pensar las cosas con calma, entró al box de Sebastian en busca del chico. Al principio le costó dar con él, pues con las prisas de la tanda de entrenamientos libres los mecánicos corrían de un lado para otro poniendo todo a punto. Sebastian hablaba con Heikki en un lado mientras se preparaba la balaclava, con el mono a medio poner, recibiendo los últimos comentarios de apoyo de su entrenador.

-          S-seb.-llamó su atención, con un intento de voz serena. Tanto él como Heikki se giraron a Yaiza. El finlandés resoplo bromeando, pero mandó una mirada de seriedad a Sebastian, pidiéndole concentración. Se alejó unos metros y Sebastian llegó riendo al lado de Yaiza.

-          Heikki te terminará echando algún día.-fue a darle un beso, pero Yaiza posó sus manos en el pecho de Sebastian para retirarse de él. No le dejaba de mirar, con angustia en el rostro, y Sebastian borró su sonrisa poco a poco contagiándose de ello.- ¿Qué pasa?

-          T-tenemos que hablar.

-          ¿Ahora?-le dio miedo la urgencia que mostraba su chica. Ella asintió.- ¿No podemos esperar a—

-          No. N-necesito hablar ahora.-empezó a ponerse más nerviosa, dejando clara su propia angustia que no podía esperar más tiempo, y Sebastian la cogió del brazo con delicadeza para echarse ambos a un lado. Justo en ese momento, Heikki pasaba por su zona haciéndole un gesto al piloto, dándole 5 minutos. Asintió en respuesta y se centró en la chica. Ella abría la boca y la cerraba mientras se retiraba el pelo de la cara intentando calmarse. El chico miraba de un lado a otro cada vez más inquieto.

-          Yai, oye, sea lo que sea tranquila ¿Vale? Pero dímelo ya porque—

-          T-tengo un retraso.-él frunció el ceño dubitativo. La chica guardó silencio, buscando la forma de explicarse mejor, pensando que Sebastian no entendía nada debido a su intento de expresarse en inglés en un tema en el que claramente no tenía experiencia verbal. Volvió a temblar.

-          ¿Qué quieres decir?-Yaiza buscaba interpretar la seriedad que mostraba su rostro, y no supo si se debía a que no entendía nada o que, al contrario, parecía empezar a comprender. Inconscientemente, y aún temblorosa, la chica se llevó una mano al vientre mientras los ojos de Sebastian siguieron el rastro de la misma antes de volver a mirarla fijamente. Ella retiró la mano, también de forma inconsciente, y buscó otra forma de explicarse entre tanta angustia.- Yai…

-          N-no me viene la regla.-Sebastian tragó saliva, y mantuvo la figura y expresión de los últimos segundos. La miraba.- H-he engordado, y l-los dolores de tripa, y a-acabo de, de vomitar—

-          Desde cuándo hace que…- La señaló sin querer continuar la frase.

-          N-no me vino d-durante septiembre.-él cerró los ojos y se centró en el suelo pese a no mirarlo. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y la pasó por su pelo antes de llevarla a sus ojos y apretarse los párpados.- N-no me suele pasar esto, Seb. Q-quiero decir, es bastante puntual desde hace años, porque—

-          Decías que tomabas la píldora.-ella asintió.

-          E-eso te iba a decir, desde que la tomo siempre me viene el mismo día, ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de—

-          ¿Estás segura de…? -volvió a señalarla sin decir nada. Ella negó, temblando cada vez más, influenciada poco a poco por el tono de voz de Sebastian.

-          S-sandra ha ido a comprarme unos test a una farmacia, yo no-yo no podía ahora, estaba demasiado—

-          Por qué has venido a decirme esto ahora.-volvió a abrir los ojos para mirarla con rabia. Ella sintió que los nervios y el temor se esfumaban al mirarle fijamente, y se llenó de incertidumbre ante su frase.

-          ¿C-cómo?

-          Estoy a dos minutos de meterme en un coche, a 300 por hora. Por qué no te has esperado a decírmelo después.-Yaiza dejó la boca entreabierta, y ni siquiera pestañeó durante unos segundos. Sebastian se mantenía firme, con las manos en la cintura, mirándola, angustiado sólo con analizar la información recién recibida. Ella empezó a negar, sin creer lo que había oído.

-          S-seb, necesitaba decírtelo—

-          Supongo que el decírmelo ahora a decírmelo por la tarde cambiaba mucho las cosas, sobre todo si ni sabemos si lo estás.-ironizó. Ella asintió con sinceridad.

-          Sí, d-da la casualidad de que he estado a punto de irme a urgencias por la taquicardia que me ha dado, y q-quería que lo supieses desde el p-primer momento.-Sebastian asentía, aún con esa ironía en su rostro. Empezaba a ponerse muy nervioso y ella se irritaba de sólo mirarle. –N-no podía esperar.

-          Pues te lo habría agradecido.-Heikki le hizo un gesto para acercarse, y Sebastian le contestó con otro para darse unos pocos más. Yaiza le miraba atónita, pero él perdía la mirada en el ambiente intentando comprender lo que estaba pasando.

-          E-esto es cosa de los dos, no sé si lo recuerdas.

-          ¿Qué coño tiene que ver eso con que me lo digas ahora o después?

-          Pues que n-no veo justo que me tenga que torturar yo sola.

-          Ah.-rió.- Y para eso te vuelves generosa y lo compartes conmigo antes de meterme en un coche.

-          Seb, no sabes cómo estoy.-sentía que iba a empezar a llorar de nuevo, y él se giró levemente negando, sin querer verlo. Hablaba con temblores, y pese a que sus ojos se mantenían al límite del llanto, su voz parecía estar inundada.- Mira, siento habértelo dicho ahora ¿Sabes? Pero podrías intentar actuar de manera más comprensiva una vez que—

-          ¿Comprensiva?-se controlaba para no alzar la voz. Heikki le seguía mirando, y optó por no molestarle más al ver que su rostro era de todo menos amigable.- Eres tú la que me estás diciendo que puedes estar embarazada.

-          ¿Me estás culpando de esto? –no daba crédito a lo que el chico decía. – Porque si me estás culpando te juro que no entiendo nada. Yo no tengo la culpa de que la pastilla no haya hecho efecto.

-          A lo mejor no ha hecho efecto porque se te ha olvidado tomarla.

-          Aunque no me la tome un día no pasa nada ¿Sabes? Es un tratamiento hormonal.-Sebastian negaba sin querer escucharla y ella se enervaba más, dejando que su voz llorosa le pusiese incluso más nervioso.- Si tanto te molesta la forma en la que me preocupo por no quedarme embarazada ponte un preservativo la próxima vez.

-          Oh, descuida, bastante tengo con ser padre una vez como para serlo otra. Sólo te estoy diciendo que intentes controlarlo un poco más, ya que eres tú la que se encarga de ello.-Yaiza sentía una necesidad por abofetearle, y apretaba sus manos en puños para controlar su ira.

-          ¿S-se puede saber por qué te pones así conmigo?-hablaba entre sollozos que ya acompañaban sus ojos.

-          Resulta que no tengo nada de ganas de ser padre ahora mismo.

-          N-ni siquiera sabemos si estoy embarazada, y aunque lo estuviese no es justo que me trates así.

-          No te estoy tratando de ninguna forma, deja de victimizarte. Tú misma has dicho que es cosa de dos, deberías entender que no me apetezca ser padre.

-          Ni siquiera hemos hablado de si lo tendríamos.-ella tenía más problemas para controlar el tono de su voz.- Por no saber ni siquiera sabemos si estoy embarazada, joder. Deja de actuar como si fuese algo oficial—

-          Eres tú la que has venido con una necesidad terrible –burlaba- de decírmelo. No me pidas calma si eres tú la que has venido como una jodida loca—

-          ¿¡Quieres hacer el favor de dejar de hablarme así?!-lloraba.

-          ¡Joder, Yaiza!-estuvo a punto de darle un golpe a la pared, pero se controló.- ¡Deja de lloriquear e intenta actuar de forma madura por una vez!-varios mecánicos se giraron a la pareja, y Heikki les hizo un gesto para que les dejasen en intimidad, sin perder él detalle de todo esperando al piloto.- Intenta centrarte en la puta idea de tener un hijo en vez de en cómo hablo o dejo de hablar.-se decidió a bajar la voz.

-          T-te repito que ni siquiera hemos hablado de tenerlo o no.-ella optó por lo mismo.- De hecho, eso es mi decisión, no la tuya.-él volvió a reír.

-          Pues sinceramente espero que decidas no tenerlo, porque yo tengo muy claro que no voy a ser padre ahora.-Yaiza le miró tan sorprendida que no supo cómo responder.

-          ¿Qué?-él la miró igual de sorprendido, sin comprender que no le entendiese.- ¿Me estás diciendo que si decido tenerlo no vas a…?-no sabía cómo explicarse entre sus sollozos.

-          No quiero ser padre, te lo repito por enésima vez. Y menos contigo.-empezó a ponerse el mono mientras ella se quedaba petrificada mirándole. Se colocaba todo menos la balaclava y el casco mientras la chica negaba esperando que rectificase lo que acababa de decir. Las lágrimas le caían por el rostro mientras esperaba una disculpa que parecía no llegar.

-          P-por qué me dices eso.-le reprochó con un tono de voz casi inaudible. Él volvió a mirarla mientras volvía a quitarse los cascos.

-          ¿De verdad piensas que lo que necesitamos es ser padres? Porque creo que después de todos los problemas que hemos tenido es lo que menos nos ayudaría.-su excusa no la tranquilizaba, y seguía alterada mientras él volvía a colocarse los cascos.- Acabamos de estar a punto de dejarlo, no sé si te acuerdas, no sé qué te hace pensar que el ser padres ahora es lo apropiado.

-          E-es tu responsabilidad.-le reprochó angustiada. Él la miraba sin expresión.- La de los dos.-Sebastian volvió a girar el rostro para no mirarla, y ella sintió una puñalada en el corazón al ver que no la apoyaba.- ¿D-de verdad me vas a dejar sola en esto?

-          Mira…-volvió a fijarse en ella, tembloroso y lleno de rabia.- Estás en tu derecho de hacer lo que te de la gana. Tenerlo o no tenerlo. Pero yo no voy a ser padre, también estoy en mi derecho de decidir eso.-a Yaiza le temblaba la boca, y no podía cerrarla por el shock que le causaban sus palabras.- No quiero ser padre.-repitió, y fue a andar para alejarse de ella, pero comenzó a reír otra vez con ironía cuando se giraba de nuevo a Yaiza, a mayor distancia.- ¡Porque claro, estamos seguros de que yo sería el padre ¿No? Porque visto lo visto podría ser cualquiera!

Nunca se habría imaginado teniendo tanto desprecio hacia Sebastian como tenía en ese momento. Le miraba petrificada, con lamento y disgusto en su rostro a partes iguales. No era capaz siquiera de moverse, y el rechazo que sentía hacia la presencia de Sebastian, que la seguía mirando, era tan profundo que no se veía capaz de aliviar la necesidad de abofetearle. Estaban en silencio, y ese desprecio que ella sentía hacia él pareció ser contagioso, pues Sebastian se mordía ahora el labio inferior asumiendo lo que acababa de decir. Toda la conversación que acababan de mantener cobró vida en su cabeza, y repetía todas sus palabras mientras la miraba fijamente buscando la forma de disculparse por un comportamiento que le había manejado durante todo el tiempo. Cogía aire a gran velocidad, angustiado por no haber sido consciente de nada de lo que decía, asustado por la idea de haber estropeado todo con ella por enésima vez en apenas unos segundos. Y el rostro de Yaiza, que ni siquiera acompañaba con expresión el llanto que caía por sus ojos, así lo indicaba.

Heikki, que había escuchado casi toda la conversación, como el resto de mecánicos de la zona, permanecía al lado, un poco alejado de Sebastian intentando buscar la forma de atraerle y poner fin a aquella discusión a la vez que le mandaba de vuelta al trabajo. Sebastian estaba completamente disgustado consigo mismo, y Yaiza empezaba a perder la lástima de su gesto para llenarse de indiferencia ante lo que él pudiese decirle. El finlandés se acercó a Sebastian y le animó a ir con él hacia el coche, aunque sabía que lo último que necesitaba era ponerse a conducir un Fórmula 1 en ese estado. Sebastian negó e intento acercarse a la chica.

-          Yai, yo—

-          No.-le frenó. Le mandó parar con voz confiada. No quería oírle, y él se moría de ganas de hablar para suplicar una disculpa. Ahora era ella la que se acercaba un poco más a él, con serenidad y seguridad.- Vete a la mierda.-pronunció sus palabras con calma, vocalizando y alargando cada una de las sílabas para que el chico captase el mensaje en su totalidad. Comenzó a andar y se alejó de él, y en apenas unos segundos estaba fuera del garaje caminando alterada por el Paddock.

El lamento que había conseguido espantar se volvió a cebar con ella, y las lágrimas volvieron a compartir gesto en su rostro mientras comenzaba a andar sin rumbo. Sebastian por su parte ignoraba todo lo que Heikki le decía, que le pedía como podía concentración junto a Rocky, que aparecía por allí sin saber nada de lo que había pasado. Sebastian se puso la balaclava y el casco, evadiéndose así de las palabras de su gente, y se metió en el coche a esperar. Le daba vueltas a todo, y cogió el pequeño ventilador que usaba para refrescarse dirigiéndolo a sus ojos, intentando así frenar las ganas de llorar que le poseían.

Agradeció que Rocky apareciese de nuevo para darle alguna indicación, e intentó centrarse lo más que pudo en el mensaje que recibía. No consiguió evadirse de sus pensamientos, de la discusión con Yaiza, de la noticia de última hora sobre su posible paternidad, pero cuando le dieron vía libre para salir a pista se concentró como pudo en la sesión de libres que tenía por delante. Fue analizando cada giro y cada sensación para comunicársela a su equipo, y  entre unas cosas y otras pasó el tiempo cuando estaba de vuelta en el box.

Cuando se bajó del coche seguía sintiéndose igual de despreciable. Aprovechó ese rato que tenía en soledad para analizarlo todo y comprender qué había pasado. Oír lo que Yaiza le había dicho nada más presentarse en el box le había desestabilizado tanto que su cabeza se volvió loca. Volvía a asustarse, a cegarse por el miedo a estropear las cosas, y el hecho de un posible embarazo era claramente un detonante a verlo todo negro.

Se mareaba pese a estar sentado. La cabeza le iba a estallar cada vez que se recordaba a sí mismo hablando con la chica, gritándola y tratándola como había hecho a causa de su miedo. No era capaz de entender por qué lo había hecho, por qué se había dejado llevar por su voz para expresar su miedo de la peor forma posible. Todo había pasado demasiado deprisa y ahora temblaba en una silla haciendo tiempo hasta que le llamasen sus mecánicos.

Yaiza mientras tanto estaba en su habitación del hotel, sentada a los pies de la cama mientras lloraba y esperaba a Sandra. La chica llegó, a prisas, y se disculpó mil veces por su tardanza antes de ser consciente de que el llanto de su amiga se debía a otros motivos que diferían de los de la mañana. Se sentó a su lado, con paciencia, y le preguntó que qué había pasado mientras Yaiza se armaba de valor para contárselo.

-          No sé qué decir…-se exculpó tras oír la historia. Yaiza se encogió de hombros negando, quitándole importancia a la ausencia de palabras por parte de su amiga. Sandra no entendía nada, y ni pestañeaba ante la sorpresa.- Es que es… tan raro. Quiero decir, él nunca ha sido así—

-          Qué más da.-se secó las lágrimas.

-          Yai, intenta no darle importancia. Piensa que estaría nervioso o asustado, ya sabes cómo es.

-          Sandra, da igual.-lo que menos necesitaba era oír justificaciones. Se levantó.- Dámelos.-extendió la mano para que la chica le diese la bolsa. Sandra dudó.

-          ¿De verdad quieres saberlo ahora? Tenemos que volver en nada al circuito.

-          Dámelos, por favor.-su amiga hizo caso y se los entregó, y Yaiza se fue al baño del que salió en apenas unos segundos con el primer predictor en la mano. Sandra se levantó, nerviosa, e intentó calmarse para no contagiar a una Yaiza que respiraba con complicaciones. Se dejaron caer juntas a los pies de la cama, y ambas guardaron silencio.- Tarda unos segundos.-Sintió la necesidad de informar. Sandra asintió.

-          ¿Has… pensado en lo que quieres ahora mismo?-conocía a su amiga, pero dadas las circunstancias todo podía pasar. Yaiza la miró y asintió nerviosa.

-          N-no quiero estar embarazada.-Sandra hizo una mueca y cogió la mano de su amiga.- No quiero ser madre soltera ¿Sabes?-buscó la forma de reírse, pero no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Sandra sonrió con complicidad sin dejar de coger a la mano. Ahora mismo lo que más la torturaba no era la posible idea de estar embarazada, sino de hacerle frente sola. En apenas unos minutos había visto cómo su temor a ser madre se transformaba en el mayor problema que había tenido con el otro protagonista de su historia. Yaiza apretaba su predictor con fuerza, asumiendo que había pasado el tiempo suficiente. Miró a su amiga.

-          Un raya.-informó.- Necesitamos una raya.-Yaiza asintió y cogió aire, e intentó controlar el mareo que sentía mientras se decidía a mirar el test que sostenía en la mano.

A Sebastian el tiempo le parecía que no corría, y se dejaba caer en las escaleras de una zona alejada de cámaras tras la segunda sesión de libres, sin fuerzas siquiera para andar. La idea de ser padre ahora ni siquiera pasaba por su cabeza, y sólo buscaba la forma de arreglar las cosas con Yaiza. Por enésima vez.

Pasase lo que pasase sabía que haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano por ella, pero dada la situación no veía posible que ella cediese a tenerle a su lado. La gente pasaba por el hueco que dejaba en la escalera mirándole atónito. Nadie se atrevía a pararse a preguntar qué le pasaba, y tuvo suerte de que nadie de su escudería pasó por allí. No se daba cuenta de que le observaba todo el mundo, y sólo cuando sintió una mancha roja sentarse a su lado decidió fijarse.

-          ¿Tan mal te ha ido en los libres?-Kimi bromeaba, pero Sebastian no reaccionaba. El finlandés sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, y asumiendo que ese no era el problema, se preocupó de verdad al ver el gesto tembloroso de su amigo.- ¿Qué pasa?-Sebastian llevaba tanto rato callado que se había olvidado de cómo hablar.

-          L-la he cagado con Yai.-informó al rato, con la voz rota. Se mordió el labio para no llorar. Kimi permaneció atento.- Otra vez.-rió con rabia.

-          ¿Qué has hecho ahora?-Nunca había visto tan devastado a Sebastian, y se llenó de temor por ello. Pretendía tomárselo con humor para intentar convencer a su amigo de que no sería para tanto, pero Sebastian negaba intentando aguantar con dificultades otra vez las ganas de llorar. Temblaba, y Kimi le miraba tan atónito como asustado.- Ey.

-          A lo mejor está embarazada.-comentó como podía. Kimi se quedó petrificado.- T-tiene un retraso, n-no le vino la regla el mes pasado, me lo dijo antes de la sesión.-guardó silencio tras haber hablado más de lo que su cuerpo le permitía. Kimi siguió observándole.

-          Seb eso no es culpa tuya. Quiero decir, estas cosas pasan—

-          No es eso.-seguía con esa risa irónica y esa rabia contenida.- No he parado de tratarla mal cuando me lo ha dicho, de culparla, y encima le he dicho que no me haría cargo de nada si estuviese embarazada.-Kimi seguía con la misma expresión, y Sebastian no supo si estaba a punto de apalizarle o de seguir con sus bromas.- Encima le he preguntado que si yo era el padre o lo era otro justo después de decirle que no quería tener hijos, y menos con ella.-negó varias veces antes de esconder su rostro en sus manos para calmar las ganas de llorar. Tenía los brazos apoyados en las rodillas, y se masajeaba las sienes intentando calmar el dolor de cabeza que tenía al volver a recordar todo.

-          No vas a dejarla sola con este marrón.-comentó al rato Kimi. Sebastian le miró.- Quiero decir, sé que no lo vas a hacer, que no lo decías en serio—

-          Claro que no lo decía en serio. Kimi, no quiero ser padre, no ahora al menos, y no creo que nos venga bien a ninguno de los dos ser padres ahora después de todo lo que nos ha pasado, pero eso no quiere decir que la vaya a dejar tirada. No se me pasa por la cabeza hacer nada que la haga daño, joder—

-          Lo sé.-buscaba calmarle.- Oye, estabas acojonado, es normal que—

-          No es normal. Ella ha venido más acojonada aún a decírmelo y yo lo primero que he hecho es reprocharla que lo hiciese en ese momento. Ni siquiera me he puesto en su lugar—

-          Seb, para.-le hizo caso.- Lo sé ¿Vale? Sé que no querías hacer lo que has hecho porque has actuado como un completo hijo de puta, pero ya está. No vas a cambiarlo. Has de hablar con ella y—

-          Cómo.-protestaba con una voz cada vez más rota.- En serio, cómo coño me acerco ahora a ella. No me merezco ni que me mire.

-          Pues para empezar mostrando interés en saber si está embarazada o no.-pausó.- ¿Sabes si se ha hecho la prueba?-negó.

-          Sandra le iba a comprar los tests, pero ni sé cuándo ni sé nada porque he sudado de interesarme en ello.-Kimi negó al no soportar más su manera de autodestruirse. Sebastian temblaba, y sus pies daban golpes por los nervios en el suelo mientras él seguía negando.

-          Qué harás si…-Sebastian cogió aire.

-          No lo sé.-volvió a masajear su cabeza.- No quiero ser padre, Kimi. En serio, ahora no.

-          ¿Y ella? –se encogió de hombros.

-          No lo sé, ya te he dicho que—

-          Si, que has pasado de ella completamente.-asintió a disgusto.- No le gustan mucho los niños, tal vez ella tampoco quiere.

-          O tal vez le gustan pero después de decirle que no lo voy a cuidar decide no tenerlo.

-          Seb, o paras o me voy.-miró a su amigo disculpándose, pero no sabía hablar sin odiarse.- Ahora lo más importante es lo que diga la prueba, deja de pensar en lo que has dicho o dejado de decir, porque si sale que lo…-se calló, y Sebastian, que había vuelto a mirar el suelo en el que se perdía cuando guardaba silencio, le miró intrigado.- Creo que lo vamos a descubrir pronto.-miraba hacia un lado, y Sebastian se giró en esa dirección viendo que Yaiza venía a toda velocidad. Se fue a levantar, de forma involuntaria, pero se cayó hacia el escalón de nuevo mientras intentaba coger lo que Yaiza le lanzaba.

-          ¡¡Espero que estés contento!!-le gritó con furia y con una voz que demostraba un control pésimo sobre sus ganas de llorar. Sebastian la miraba a ella, ignorando cualquier cosa que pudiese tener en la mano.- ¡Te lo regalo, es todo tuyo! ¡De hecho me he hecho dos, si quieres te traigo luego el otro!-se fue a ir por el mismo sitio y Sebastian se levantó.

-          Yaiza, por favor—

-          ¡Vete a la mierda!-se giró, y le desafió con la mirada unos segundos. Sebastian sintió que mil flechas le traspasaban desde sus ojos, y no se sintió tan odiado en su vida.- Yo no soy una puta, Seb.

-          Yai, yo—

-          No voy a volver a dejar que me trates como me has tratado. Ser quien eres no te da derecho a ello.-volvía a llorar, y negó antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse de allí. Sebastian seguía mirándola cuando ella se giró de nuevo a él.- Y ah, de haberlo estado hubiese sido tuyo, pero tranquilo, habría abortado antes de tener un hijo contigo.-siguió su camino, y Sebastian no reaccionó hasta que la chica hubo desaparecido del paseo. Kimi se levantó a él y le quitó el test de la mano.

-          No está embarazada.-miró a Sebastian, que bajaba la mirada al predictor.

\-          C-cómo lo sabes.-aunque lo había supuesto por lo que ella le había dicho, no entendía nada de lo que ambos miraban.

-          Sólo sale una raya. Deberían salir dos.-le miró intrigado.- Lo pone por detrás.-le devolvió el test y Sebastian lo cogió sin dejar de observarlo. No sabía lo que sentía, ni por saber que no iba a ser padre ni por cómo había reaccionado ella. Tenía sus últimas palabras repitiéndose en la cabeza, y sentía que se mareaba. Kimi posó su mano en su hombro con un golpe brusco. Quería animarle dentro de lo que podía, y no se le ocurría cómo- Pues nada, no te podré llamar papá Vettel.

-          Kimi.-dejó de mirar el predictor y se fijó en su amigo, que borraba la sonrisa con la que pretendía calmar el ambiente.- N-no sé qué hacer.

Ninguno supo llegar a una conclusión en su conversación, y cuando se dieron cuenta tuvieron que separarse para seguir trabajando. Kimi buscaba sacarle unas risas o al menos darle calma, pero el alemán apenas era capaz de gesticular cuando le dejó en el paddock. Sebastian entró a su hospitality completamente perdido y habló con Heikki un rato, sobre el cómo se sentía físicamente, y esperó a la llegada de Rocky para ponerse a hablar un rato. El tiempo pasó, y tuvo que ir a prepararse para otra reunión cuando se dio cuenta de que Yaiza estaba allí.

Le ignoraba completamente, y hablaba con Britta seguramente sobre temas de trabajo. No supo si acercarse, y se quedó petrificado allí mirándola hasta que Heikki volvió para reclutarle. Asumió que fue buena idea no hablar con ella en ese momento, pese a que lo deseaba más que nada, y se metió en la sala en la que le reclamaban y de la que no salió hasta la hora de la cena.

Lo hizo con Dani en el hospitaliy y con otros mecánicos que tampoco habían tenido tiempo hasta entonces. El australiano le miraba cada vez que el chico guardaba silencio, y lejos de preguntarle por su estado, se mantenía callado dándole a entender a su compañero que estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido. Cuando los miembros del equipo se levantaron para irse, Dani se excusó de ellos quedándose con Sebastian, que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de la estampida de mecánicos.

-          No creo que sea buena idea que corras así mañana.-Sebastian le miró y dejó de mover la lechuga de su plato, como había hecho durante toda la hora.- De hecho no sé cómo te has metido antes en el coche.-se encogió de hombros.

-          Debería esconderme en un bunker y no salir.-exageró, y Dani rió. Le dejó otros segundos en silencio.

-          Yai está en su cuarto, con Sandra.-Sebastian le miró.- Lo digo por si piensas en ir a hablar con ella. Con suerte lo arregláis antes de la carrera.-se miraron unos segundos, y el alemán terminó asintiendo convencido. Se levantó despacio y le hizo un gesto tímido a Dani en señal de agradecimiento que el chico respondió quitándole importancia. Salió del circuito apresurado, y no tardó mucho en llegar al hotel. Subió a su planta y se paró frente a la puerta de la chica, perdiendo toda la seguridad que le había dado Dani con sus ánimos. Otra vez se repetía en su cabeza la conversación entre ambos, y sólo con tal de no oírla de nuevo, llamó rápido a la puerta, dejando que el ruido de sus nudillos contra la madera le impidiese oír nada más. No esperaba encontrarla tras la puerta, y cuando apareció Sandra por el pequeño hueco entre el marco y la misma no se extrañó en absoluto. Guardaron silencio. Sandra le miraba con pena.

-          No quiere verte…-le informó. Sebastian asintió.

-          Lo sé, pero necesito hablar con ella.-Sandra asintió.

-          Me lo imagino, pero—

-          Sandra, por favor, necesito hablar con ella.-la chica le miraba disgustada.

-          Sé que no hablabas en serio—

-          Claro que no hablaba en serio. Soy un gilipollas, y necesito que me dejes pasar.

-          Seb, no puedo.-él se impacientaba.- Oye, ya te he dicho que sé que no hablabas en serio, pero ella es mi amiga, y me ha pedido que—

-          Da igual.-la voz de la chica en cuestión les interrumpió. Sandra se giró y Sebastian la miró sintiéndose presionado. Ella le miraba fijamente.- Al fin y al cabo que estéis hablando aquí no me ayuda a no verte.-le hablaba directamente a él. Sandra dudó varias veces sobre qué hacer, y opto por abrir la puerta del todo para salir de allí y dar paso al recién llegado. Se despidió de la chica, pero Yaiza estaba completamente concentrada mirando a Sebastian con tanto odio como antes. El chico estaba petrificado tras la entrada, esperando su orden para entrar, pero ella se mantenía de brazos cruzados sin hablar.

-          Sé que lo último que quieres es escucharme, pero necesito—

-          Qué más da lo que yo quiera.-Sebastian frenó en su intento de hablar.- Al fin y al cabo he asumido en todo este tiempo que lo que yo quiera es lo último que importa. Y qué casualidad, porque esto es exactamente lo que me reprochabas a mí que hacía contigo.-no supo qué responderla al poder relacionar su frase con mil situaciones entre ambos, y tragó saliva esperando que ella tomase una decisión. Pero el silencio reinaba entre el hueco que tenían ambos creado, y mientras él cada vez se ponía más nervioso, ella estaba completamente serena esperando. Agotada de esperar, se giró negando y fue hacia el interior del dormitorio. Sebastian, que asumió que eso no era una forma de echarle de allí, decidió dar un paso al frente y atravesar el marco de la puerta, la cual cerró a su espalda antes de entrar al dormitorio. La chica estaba sentada en los pies de la cama, con los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas, recorriendo los dedos de su mano izquierda con los de la derecha mientras observaba con mirada perdida y gesto furioso la pared de en frente. Sebastian se quedó quieto justo a la entrada, y se mordió el labio inferior más decepcionado que nunca consigo mismo al verla así. Fue caminando hacia su lado, y se sentó con ella. Buscó la forma de empezar a hablar.

-          ¿Se sabe que… que es lo que ha pasado? O por qué no te ha venido...-ella no dejó de mirar la pared, e hizo una mueca con la boca que le respondía que no.

-          Nervios, estrés, un blíster en mal estado…-daba ideas aún con un rostro que mostraba pocas ganas de conversar con él.

-          Me dijiste que habías vomitado.-asintió ella.- No lo sabía.

-          Siento no tenerte al día de todo lo que hago en mi vida.-ironizó, y él aceptó el golpe.- Sandra dice que puedo estar cogiendo algo. Un virus o a saber.-volvió a reinar el silencio mientras ella seguía mirando la pared y él mirándola a ella.

-          Los tests esos… Son fiables, supongo.-ella sonrió también usando la ironía.

-          Por eso me hice dos. Así lo confirmaba antes de darte la grandísima noticia de que no te iba a joder la vida siendo padre.-Sebastian sintió que se le bloqueaba el cuerpo y que no podía respirar.

-          Yai…-ella negó levemente y se mordió el labio para controlar las ganas de llorar. La impotencia se apoderó de él, que imitaba el gesto de la chica con su labio mientras se armaba de valor para agarrar sus manos e intentar colocarla frente a él. Ella volvió a negar y miró al lado opuesto, apretando los párpados para no llorar.- Yai, por favor.-intentó soltarse de él, pero Sebastian la retuvo, colocándose él ahora de frente a ella, con una pierna doblada sobre el colchón.- Sé que no me quieres ni ver pero por favor, deja que me explique.-se giró de forma brusca a él, y se soltó como pudo.

-          Explicarte.-repitió.- Me lo has explicado todo bastante bien esta mañana, si te sirve.-le calló la primera lágrima, y Sebastian se mordió el labio al verlo.

-          Esta mañana he sido un completo gilipollas—

-          No será algo que te discuta.-soltó una pequeña risa con ironía y ahora fue ella la que se mordió el labio para no convencer su risa en llanto. Él la agarró aún más fuerte de la mano.

-          Lo último que haría sería alejarme de esto, o de ti.-ella negaba sin querer oírle.- Yai, por favor, créeme, me han podido los nervios, estaba acojonado y—

-          ¿Acaso no lo estaba yo?

-          Sí, joder, y por eso te estoy pidiendo perdón, además de por todo lo que te he dicho, Yai no sé cómo decírtelo pero te juro que nada de lo que ha pasado esta mañana es real.

-          Sinceramente creo que es más real de lo que piensas—

-          No, joder.-se enrabietaba, soltando sus manos para apretarlas en sus piernas antes de llevarlas a su cabeza- No hemos parado de tener problemas, y cuando me has dicho que podías estar embarazada me he acojonado tanto que ni siquiera era yo el que hablaba. Porque lo último que quería era otro problema más en lo nuestro, y que encima vinieses en el estado en el que has venido me ha hecho acojonarme aún más. No es justo para ti, y te pediré perdón mil veces pero en serio que ha sido todo tan de golpe que hasta mitad de la tarde no he sido consciente de todo lo que había pasado.-la miró para comprobar que lloraba, decidiendo por ello cogerla de nuevo de las manos.- Si hubiese dado positivo habría estado contigo, has de creerme, hubieses decidido lo que hubieses decidido. Yai, te quiero, en serio, por favor no creas ni una sola palabra de lo que he dicho esta mañana.

-          Por qué.-le miró nerviosa.- Por qué no creerlas. Sueles ser más sincero conmigo cuando estás nervioso o asustado ¿Sabes? En Cancún te pasó. Explotas contra mí cuando te puede todo porque antes eres incapaz de decirme nada—

-          Yai, te prometo que—

-          Piensas cada cosa que has dicho, Seb. No quieres ser padre ahora mismo, y no quieres serlo conmigo porque tienes tantas dudas respecto a lo nuestro que obviamente ser padre no te ayudaría en nada.-él resoplaba, agobiado.- Y sé que has pensado en que sería de Charles.

-          Yai…

-          N-no te voy a decir que no has sido el único. No sabes la calma que me ha dado comprobar que no podía ser de él, y sin embargo el que pudiese ser tuyo ha conseguido hacerme sentir horrible.

-          Por favor…-suplicaba.- No quiero ser padre, Yai, tienes toda la razón. N-no creo que nos ayudase, y espero que tú compartas eso conmigo porque no creo que fuese bueno para nuestra relación algo así ahora mismo. Y t-te juro que no es que no quiera tener un hijo contigo, si voy a tenerlo en algún momento s-sólo quiero que sea contigo, con nadie más, pero ahora no. Ahora no. P-perdóname por cómo me he comportado, por el cómo te lo he dicho, las formas, la actitud, te juro que no era yo, y eso quiero que lo sepas. Que lo que dijese fuese cierto o no, no significa que lo haya hecho de la forma correcta.

-          Eso lo puedes tener más que claro.-lloraba. Él aferró más sus manos sobre las de ella.

-          N-no sé qué hacer, Yai.-confesó.- Necesito que me creas, nunca me alejaría de ti. Quiero estar contigo para siempre ¿Lo entiendes? No me separaría de ti por nada del mundo.-acarició sus manos, buscando que sus ojos conectasen con los suyos, viendo en su llanto tanta pena que quiso que la tierra le tragase.- Por favor, perdóname.


	162. Infierno

La insistió tantas veces como creyó conveniente. Yaiza en cambio optó por no decir nada desde que su cuerpo se mostró lo suficientemente débil como para no hacerlo. Pidió a Sebastian que se marchase de su dormitorio, y lo hizo sin ningún tipo de maldad. Una petición muy parecida a una súplica que a Sebastian le costaba aceptar con dolor.

Pero ese día entendía que todo lo que pudiese desear no servía de nada ni merecía ser escuchado. Se levantó de los pies de la cama con la conciencia tan sucia que no fue capaz de dormir en toda la noche. Pese a la situación, se moría de ganas de que llegase la luz del sol para animarse a verla de nuevo.

Sentía que ahora no quería guardarse nada, dolorido por los actos que causaban todos sus silencios y sus nulas ganas de hablar. A las nueve de la mañana del sábado seguía arrepintiéndose de cada palabra y gesto mostrados durante todas las horas del viernes desde que la vio aparecer en su garaje. El odio que sentía hacia sí mismo sólo se podía comparar con las ganas que tenía por arreglarlo de nuevo con ella. Y por eso desde primera hora se plantó en su puerta a esperarla. No quería demorarse más.

-          Ho-hola.-la saludó con cierta ternura, causada por su nerviosismo. La chica salía de su cuarto para bajar a desayunar dándose de lleno con una realidad que no le gustaba. Había pasado la noche tan en vela como el chico que la miraba, y sin embargo compartía bien poco sus pensamientos. No quería verle, no en ese instante, pues el golpe que se había llevado en tan poco tiempo la había destrozado tanto como para no ser capaz de enfrentarse a él. Aun así no se movió de la puerta, la cual cerraba con sigilo. Sebastian se acercó a ella poco a poco.- ¿C-cómo estás?-se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

-          ¿No me ves?-esa mañana no se había maquillado, no le quedaban ganas para eso tras una noche de insomnio. Las ojeras de su rostro parecían tatuadas, al igual que el color rojizo de su mirada. Sebastian sintió un pinchazo sólo por oírla hablar.

-          N-no sé si quieres bajar a desayunar…-decidió ignorar la primera parte de su conversación. Yaiza negó, sin decir más. Él en cambio asintió.- Q-quería hablar contigo.

-          No quieres hablar. Simplemente te ves obligado a ello después de lo de ayer.-ahora Sebastian negó, rotundo.

-          No, Yai, quiero hablar. Quiero hablarlo, todo lo que pasó, aclararlo al cien por cien.-Yaiza fue a mostrarse contraria pero el chico no iba a dejarse interrumpir.- N-no me digas que ya lo hice, por favor, ni por la mañana ni por la noche pudo expresar todo lo que siento, porque si lo hubiese hecho tú ahora mismo no me odiarías así.

-          ¿Tanto poder de convicción tienes? ¿Das por hecho que llevas razón?

-          No. No la llevo. P-pero al menos no huirías de mí pensando lo que no es.-Yaiza asintió, mordiéndose el labio.

-          ¿Y qué es lo que pienso?-él negó.

-          N-no lo sé.-rió con tristeza.- P-pero sé que sea lo que sea no es cierto, Yai. Porque te juro que yo ayer no sé—

-          Por favor.-le interrumpió, llevándose una mano al rostro para tapar sus ojos.- Seb, no quiero seguir con esto. Ahora no.

-          P-pero necesito—

-          ¿Y yo?-se separó finalmente ella de la puerta.- Seb, qué necesito yo ¿acaso te importa? ¿tanto quejarte de que no pienso en ti pero tú no vas a pensar en mí?

-          M-me dijiste que hablásemos las cosas. Yo quiero aclararlo—

-          ¿No te das cuenta de que todo ha de ser siempre cuando tú quieras?-Sebastian empezaba a impacientarse.

-          Y-yai, me dijiste que hablase contigo las cosas desde el principio, n-no es que sea cuando yo quiera pero si me dices que lo haga, lo hago, y ahora me dices que no—

-          Seb lo de ayer no fue una puta discusión normal.

-          Ya sé lo que fue ayer, joder, lo sé, fui yo el que la cagó. P-por eso quiero arreglarlo.

-          ¿Y qué pasa si yo no quiero?-pausaron.

-          ¿No quieres?-la chica se retiraba el pelo de la cara para no agobiarse.

-          S-seb, yo—

-          Quiero saber lo que piensas de lo que pasó ayer.-ella bufó con ese agobio que buscaba evitar.- N-no, Yai, quiero saber qué es lo que piensas porque estoy seguro de que no—

-          Me hiciste sentir como una auténtica mierda.-le respondió, con voz rota.- N-no sólo cuestionaste si eras tú el padre o no, sino que encima me pretendáis dejar sola, y me gritabas delante de todo tu equipo, viendo cómo estaba.-Seguía llevando su pelo para atrás intentando que alguna brisa de aire secase las lágrimas que ahora caían por su rostro.- N-no se te ocurrió otra cosa que gritarme, hacerme sentir peor de lo que ya estaba, m-me llamaste víctima, me llamaste loca y ahora encima pretendes que me ofrezca a escuchar tus excusas porque—

-          Y-yai…-la paró con súplica, y ella obedeció con tal de no seguir torturándose a sí misma.- Yai te juro que—

-          No…

-          Sí, joder, yo no quise hacerte sentir así en ningún momento ¿Sabes? Es el puto problema, no sé qué me pasó, no era yo el que hablaba, de hecho en cuanto me di cuenta te juro que quise morirme, porque es que no había sido consciente de decir nada en ningún momento y—

-          Pero lo dijiste.-recordó.- Tú lo dijiste. Lo dijiste todo.

-          L-lo sé, p-pero no quiero que pienses que eso era lo que quería.-la chica resopló, apoyándose en la pared a causa del mareo repentino. Sebastian se acercó un poco a ella.- Por favor…-ella ya ni negaba. Ni siquiera quería mirarle, pero dejaba que se acercase a ella de nuevo y buscase su abrazo. No supo por qué cedió, pero se vio derrotada llorando en su pecho sin ser capaz de separarse de él.– N-necesito que entiendas eso, Yai, yo nunca te querría decir algo así.-le hablaba al oído, y ella asentía buscando creerle. Estuvo entre sus brazos durante un rato, separándose sólo cuando Sandra hizo acto de presencia saliendo de su dormitorio. Ambos la miraban, y ella les observaba sin saber si regresar al interior o marcharse de allí como si nada.

-          Hola…-decidió saludar, algo que Sebastian imitó con el rostro. Yaiza se centraba en borrar el rastro de su llanto avergonzada por haber caído ante él de esa forma, y sin embargo el ver el gesto de su amiga no la hacía sentirse tan mal. La chica se acercaba a ambos.- ¿Q-qué tal?-preguntó asustada. Sebastian miró a Yaiza, sin decir nada, y esta recibía la carantoña de su amiga en el brazo.- ¿Estás más tranquila?-parecía que ella también quería dejar atrás lo que había sucedido con Sebastian, centrando su preocupación en el tema originario. Yaiza asintió.

-          H-he vomitado de nuevo.-informó.- Hoy iré al médico.

-          ¿Al médico?-Sebastian se dirigía a ella. Asintió.

-          He hablado con Red Bull, no voy a tener que ir a ningún lado… Va a ser en el motorhome.

-          ¿Pero te harán algo?-se encogió de hombros.

-          N-no sé nada… Supongo que me hará preguntas y a lo mejor otro test. Para confirmar.

-          ¿A qué hora será?-Sandra ahora tomaba la palabra.

-          Después de comer…

-          ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? Seguro que a Gina y Dani no les importa.-aceptó rotunda, no quería enfrentarse a esa cita sola, y aunque Sebastian quería ofrecerse también, le costó hacerlo.

-          Si quieres voy también.-a él le negó.

-          S-será antes de la clasificación, no te preocupes.

-          Pero yo quiero ir, o sea—

-          Seb.-le paró, de nuevo buscando un aire fresco retirando su melena de la cama.- N-no te preocupes, en serio.-aceptó no presionar en ese aspecto, separándose un poco hasta de ella al verla sofocada.

-          ¿Quieres desayunar?-su amiga insistía en acompañarla a todos lados, a lo que Yaiza se dejaba sin problemas. Asintió para echar a andar, agarrada al brazo de Sandra, siendo seguidas por Sebastian que se limitaba simplemente a acompañarlas. Se sentó con ellas en la mesa, pero no intervino apenas en las conversaciones sintiéndose realmente fuera de lugar junto a Yaiza.

No quiso acompañarlas a la salida del hotel para así darla un espacio que parecía necesitar con urgencia. Yaiza aprovechó ese trayecto para compartir con Sandra lo ocurrido esa mañana, y no supo si ver con buenos ojos el que su amiga la animase a dejar pasar lo sucedido el día anterior. Yaiza se sentía aún tan dolida y molesta por Sebastian que una parte de ella se negaba a creer lo que él la decía.

Estuvo todo el día dándole vueltas a ese tema. Ni siquiera le dificultaba la tarea el que el chico estuviese pegado a su lado casi toda la primera parte de la mañana, aunque se sintió mucho más liberada tras la tercera tanda de entrenamientos libres. Aprovechó esa sesión para salir del box de Red Bull, dirigiéndose a su hospitality para comer y hacer tiempo antes de ir a ver al doctor. Sandra llegó puntual, y ambas entraron a la consulta improvisada de la que salieron en apenas un cuarto de hora.

No tenía ganas de trabajar ese día, agradeciendo que Britta la diese la tarde libre para regresar al hotel y descansar. No vio la clasificación, esperando a la hora de la cena para poder enterarse de lo que había pasado gracias a que Sandra insistía en que la muchacha bajase a compartir la hora con ella, y no se sorprendió en nada al llegar al buffet y encontrase allí a Kimi. Por primera vez en todo el día se vio capaz de sonreír un poco al llegar a él.

-          ¿Qué tal estás?-se mostraba preocupado, y ella se encogía de hombros sentándose a su lado. Se le encogió un poco el corazón al ver que Kimi la cogía de la mano.- ¿Qué te ha dicho el médico?

-          Que debo tener un virus. Pero que obviamente sin análisis ni pruebas no me puede decir qué. Pero vamos, aquí –se puso la mano en el vientre- no hay nada.-él asintió.

-          ¿Y te encuentras mejor?-se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

-          N-no he vuelto a vomitar, también ayer lo hice sólo por la mañana…

-          Y hoy no has dormido nada.-recordaba Sandra.- Eso hace que estés más débil.-asintió.

-          ¿Has hablado con Seb?-Kimi no tardó en sacar el tema, y aun así lo hizo con delicadeza. Ella negó.- Querrá saber qué te ha dicho el médico.

-          No quiere llamarte por si te pilla descansando.-comentó Sandra, aunque Yaiza veía más allá. Sabía que Sebastian se moría de ganas de ir a ella y preguntarla, pero que por motivos obvios el chico prefería no hacerlo en ese instante. Aun así aceptó la excusa que Sandra le daba como la correcta.

-          Ya hablaré con él mañana…

-          ¿Lo harás?-Kimi seguía mostrándose preocupado. La chica asintió. Y entonces le vio tan cómplice con la idea de Sandra que empezó a sentirse realmente mal.- Sabes que no quería hablarte así ¿No?-confirmaba sus sospechas que le posicionaban al lado de su amigo. No quiso ni asentir ni negar, pero le dejó continuar.- Yai, Seb es un auténtico gilipollas, y la ha cagado hasta el fondo, pero en serio que—

-          Lo sé.-confirmó. Kimi miró a Sandra de reojo, temiendo decir nada que la molestase.- Me sorprende que le defendáis tanto. Quiero decir, ninguno le escuchasteis.

-          Me contaste lo que te dijo y no le defiendo en absoluto, pero también te dije que no veía a Seb diciendo eso.-Yaiza frunció el ceño a Sandra.

-          ¿N-no me crees?-la chica comenzó a negar rápido.

-          No he dicho eso, claro que te creo, es obvio que lo hizo, pero digo que no es típico de él.

-          Pues no es la primera vez que me monta una así.

-          Pero no es lo típico en él.-intervino Kimi.- Ninguno le damos la razón, sólo te decimos que—

-          Que no esté acostumbrado a ello no significa que tenga que aceptar que lo haga.-ambos guardaron un ligero silencio.

-          Estás en tu derecho, Yai, y nos parece perfecto que lo hagas, sólo te decimos que has de hablar con él. De hecho sólo lo hemos hecho en relación a tu visita al médico—

-          Tranquilo, lo haré.-sentenció, poniéndose en pie.

-          Yai, no has cenado—

-          No quiero cenar.-se sintió muy brusca al levantarse y verles tan serios, sintiéndose mal de manera incomprensible, pues se veía en lo correcto.- N-no quiero forzar al estómago.-puso una excusa para su marcha, y ni siquiera reparó en ver si ambos la creían. Se escondió en su dormitorio, dedicando todas sus fuerzas a dormir esa noche. Sandra y Kimi compartían lo que les quedaba de cena sin mucho ánimo.

-          Se le pasará.-Kimi buscaba cambiar eso.- Ya sabemos cómo son.

-          Esta vez es muy extraño… Seb se ha pasado muchísimo.-él asintió.

-          Creo que por eso mismo es obvio que no es cierto. O sea, él no haría—

-          Pero Yai tiene razón, no puede permitirle hacer eso sólo porque se vea acojonado y se deje llevar.

-          Ya sabes que no he dicho eso.

-          Tampoco pareces decir otra cosa. No hay más opciones ¿Sabes? O le perdona, o no…-él asintió.

-          Espero que lo haga.

-          Sinceramente, yo también.-guardaron otro silencio.

-          Con lo bien que habíamos empezado el Gran Premio.-Sandra soltó una leve risa cómplice.- A la mierda la felicidad.

-          Bueno, aún hay tiempo de solucionarlo. Con que Seb se ponga un poco moñas…-Kimi rió.

-          Supongo que no hablarás con Yai.-Sandra ni siquiera había reparado en eso. Bajó la mirada un poco avergonzada, pues ahora veía prácticamente imposible el hablar de eso con su amiga. Kimi negó.- No te preocupes, no corre prisa.

-          Pero he prometido—

-          Y me sirve. Ahora no es el momento, no te preocupes.-le miró mientras Kimi terminaba su postre, y aunque le permitía demorarse en la confesión, ella sentía que le debía algo.

-          No. Se lo diré esta semana. Me queda sólo un día, p-pero lo haré.-Kimi la miraba.- B-bueno, a no ser que Seb la líe más y Yai esté medio muerta.-rieron con cierta tristeza.- Prometo intentarlo al menos.

Ambos durmieron con la promesa de la chica en la cabeza y con las esperanzas de que el domingo fuese mejor para todos. Sandra se animaba a verlo así sobre todo al ir a recoger a su amiga para bajar a desayunar. Le pareció positivo tanto a ella como a la propia Yaiza el que esa mañana no vomitase, y al menos llegaron al circuito con el desayuno aún en el cuerpo.

Tenían trabajo, y aunque Yaiza no quería despegarse de su amiga esa mañana, Sandra la insistió en ir al motorhome de Red Bull, en donde Britta y Sebastian la esperaban en medio de una entrevista. Yaiza se quedó retrasada, sin interrumpir, recibiendo la visita de su jefa de prensa para preocuparse por su estado. A vista de todos, un virus gripal se había cebado con sus defensas impidiéndola trabajar. No daba más información que aquella, como era de esperar, y Britta la liberaba siempre que podía de sus tareas.

Hasta antes de la carrera, Yaiza permaneció en el centro de Red Bull trabajando en la prensa interna. Britta no la iba a tener deambulando de un lado para otro, y aunque a Sebastian eso le volvía loco, a Yaiza le tranquilizaba. El alemán seguía queriendo verla, hablar con ella, aclarar todo lo que aún no hubiese quedado resuelto, y sin embargo era ella ahora la que se escapaba de ese momento.

No pudo evitarlo cuando pisó el Pit Lane. Pasó por el garaje de Dani en primera estancia, para visitarle tanto a él como a Sandra y alargar así su reencuentro con Sebastian, que la miraba desde el otro lado. Dani la abrazó más de una vez para mostrarle apoyo. Sandra había decidido contarle todo desde el primer momento, sobre todo cuando tuvo que ausentarse de trabajar para estar con ella. El chico se mostraba comprensivo con Yaiza, pero aun así la obligó a cambiarse de garaje para no atrasar más aquello.

-          Hola…-Sebastian la saludaba con media sonrisa, aún avergonzado de hablarla. Ella imitaba el gesto de forma más fría.- ¿Qué tal estás hoy?-se encogió de hombros.

-          M-mejor… Al menos no he vomitado, aunque creo que tengo un poco de fiebre.-El chico llevó su mano a su frente para comprobarlo. La notaba realmente fría, y ella en cambio sentía el calor del chico recorriendo su cuerpo. Se debilitaba con sólo tenerle delante.

-          Estás un poco pálida. Y estás helada.-comentaba mientras se quitaba su chaqueta. Se la puso por encima sin que ella pudiese rechistar, aferrándose sin embargo a la prenda nada más sentirla.- ¿Por qué lleváis falda hoy?-se lo preguntaba por motivos meramente relacionados con su temperatura. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-          Aún no nos han dado toda la ropa, y bueno, es Rusia, por no liarla mucho hemos tenido que llevarlas…-él resopló antes de negar.

-          Voy a cambiarme, ahora vengo.-la avisó, y en apenas unos minutos estaba de regreso en el garaje con su mono de piloto. Yaiza se había sentado al final del box, pero no le costó dar con ella nada más aparecer.- ¿Estás mejor? ¿Entras en calor?-se sentó con ella. Yaiza asintió.- No sé si es bueno que veas la carrera, te pones siempre muy nerviosa y creo que es mejor que—

-          Estoy bien…-le tranquilizó.- ¿D-dónde sales? N-no se nada de la clasi…-confesó. La noche anterior finalmente se quedó sin resolver la duda.

-          Once…-dijo desanimado. Ella puso un gesto de pena.

-          Últimamente acabas arriba, así que no te preocupes.-asintió.- ¿Y los demás?

-          Lewis primero, Nico segundo… Que te interesen –pensaba.- Jenson cuarto, Dani séptimo y Kimi noveno. Hülk sale detrás de mí.

-          Qué memoria.-Sebastian se sonrió.

-          He de saberme la parrilla.-asintió.- Oye…-no quería desaprovechar ese rato que aún le quedaba, aunque esperaba por todos lados que Yaiza se negase a hablar de ello con él.- N-no me quiero subir al coche sin saber que me crees.-la chica bajó la mirada.- N-no quiero presionarte, al fin y al cabo montarme me voy a montar…-bromeaba triste.- P-pero me gustaría saberlo.-se miraron.- No sé cómo demostrarte que me arrepiento de todo lo que dije, y que no te quería hacer sentir mal.-por su cabeza volvía a pasar la discusión mantenida entre ambos, esta vez acompañada tanto de las disculpas del chico como de las insistencias de Kimi y Sandra para que dejase lo malo a un lado. Aún se sentía tan dolida que le costaba asentirle, pero tuvo que hacerlo con tal de verle marchar tranquilo.- Habría tenido ese hijo contigo, fuese de quien fuese, viniese cuando viniese, y estuviésemos como estuviésemos.-Yaiza se mordió el labio discretamente.- Nunca te dejaría sola, quiero que eso lo recuerdes siempre.-Se acercó a ella para darle un beso, algo que a Yaiza la dejó tan dolida que no pudo recuperarse hasta que la carrera ya había empezado.

No la prestaba atención, le daba vueltas a todo una y otra vez. No sabía qué hacer, pero tenía claro que quería a Sebastian, sin saber con ello si era algo bueno o no. Habían discutido tantas veces que el hacerlo otra más la hacía perder la paciencia. Esta vez el tema había sido tan duro y molesto que ni siquiera veía una forma de olvidarse de ello.

Sin embargo no quería estar sin él. Tal vez su demonio y angelito empezaban una nueva guerra de pensamientos que la dejaba a ella como una mera portadora, pero se entretenía escuchándoles para ver por quién tomaba parte. Sebastian había actuado tan mal que eso no se borraba de su mente. No se veía capaz de perdonarle algo así de forma tan sencilla, pero aun así se sentía tan culpable por otras tantas cosas que también veía imposible el no hacerlo.

Recordaba el inicio de esa semana, con Seb en Suzuka. Apenas abandonaron el dormitorio para ir a comer o cenar, y apenas se abandonaron el uno al otro mientras estuviesen despiertos. Llevaba una hora en el coche y ya le echaba de menos, con sus defectos, sus broncas y sus mil problemas. No era capaz de olvidarse de él, ya lo había intentado. Tal vez era masoquismo pero quería seguir a su lado independientemente de los errores que pudiese cometer, pues ella sabía que cometía otros tantos.

No le gustaba comparar, aunque su angelito se entretenía en recordarla que lo que había hecho el chico cruzaba el umbral de lo tolerable. Le daba completamente igual. Agonizaba desde el asiento del garaje con la chaqueta del chico aún por encima y se moría de ganas de que estuviese de vuelta. Y cuando lo hizo se levantó hacia él para recibirle de la misma manera que él se había despedido, besándole. Sebastian estaba agotado tras haber acabado octavo, no se sentía de buen humor por la carrera, pero el recibimiento que la chica le daba consiguió que olvidase todos los males que sentía. Dejó el casco y la balaclava en una tarima a su lado, liberando sus manos para poder acogerla y besarla mejor. No quería preguntarla nada, no quería saber a qué se debía exactamente su cambio de actitud, sólo quería vivir de ello eternamente. Se separó de sus labios para mirarla y sonreírla con timidez, algo que ella imitaba ahora más sincera.

Heikki y Britta reclamaron la atención de Sebastian con cierta incomodidad, pero el alemán se separó de Yaiza con decisión para seguir con lo que quedaba de jornada laboral. La confirmó que en apenas un rato estaría por allí de nuevo, y mientras tanto, Yaiza se trasladaba al garaje de Sandra para recibir los abrazos de su amiga felicitándola por el bienestar conseguido.

Sandra no era quien para juzgarla, era algo que había aceptado con el paso del tiempo. Tampoco quería juzgar a Sebastian, aunque seguía sintiendo un ligero resquemor por lo que había dicho a la chica. Como ya le pasase a Yaiza, en Sandra también se daba un duelo de opiniones internas en la que la imagen angelical de Sebastian siempre salía ganando. Nadie parecía querer asumir lo que el chico hizo como su faceta real, todos tachaban de nervios e inconsciencia a lo que el muchacho hizo, y aunque sin dejar de culparle por lo causado a Yaiza, todos celebraban que ambos pudiesen estar bien de nuevo.

Dani llegó al garaje ya sin el mono de trabajo antes que Sebastian, confesándole así a Yaiza lo mismo que Sandra, su alegría por verla sonreír de nuevo. No lo hacía tampoco de forma abierta, tenía muchas cosas que aclarar y que analizar, sobre todo con Sebastian, pero al menos quería dejar todo lo sucedido atrás.

-          ¿Te imaginas que hubieses estado embarazada?-Dani divagaba. Yaiza sentía un escalofrío entre risas.

-          Qué horror, no.

-          ¿Cómo habría salido el bebé?

-          Pues monísimo.-aseguraba Sandra.

-          Hombre, eso si sale a ella, porque como salga a Seb…-las dos chicas le dieron un golpe en el brazo.

-          Oye, que Seb tiene unos ojazos.

-          Ya, Sandra, pero está calvo.

-          Bueno si hubiese sido una niña no habría heredado ese gen de calvicie.

-          ¿Pero y si era un niño? Calvo de por vida, ya sabiéndolo desde el útero.-Yaiza reía por la discusión de idiotas que mantenían, y no borró el gesto ni siquiera cuando sintió a Sebastian a su lado, también cambiado de ropa, con cara de incertidumbre. Había pasado su brazo por el hombro de ella, y ahora se aguantaba la risa al descubrir el tema de la conversación.

-          ¿Qué os pasa?-preguntó.

-          Seb, tú que hubieses preferido, niño o niña.-se quedó un poco estático.- Dani dice que niña y así te aseguras que no es calva.-Sebastian rió, mirando al chico.

-          Vaya, gracias.

-          Pero un niño sería mejor, joder.-opinaba aún Sandra.- Sería una mini copia de ti. Pequeñito, con ricitos.-miraba ahora a Yaiza, que se sonreía.

-          Preferiría que hubiese sido niña y saliese a ella.-miraba a Yaiza, que se sonreía otra vez.

-          ¿No tenéis genes de gemelos o algo?-ambos negaron a Dani.- Habría molado, uno de cada.

-          No habría molado nada.-resumió Yaiza.- Dejad de hablar de bebés, no estoy embarazada.

-          De haberlo estado estaríamos debatiendo el nombre.

-          De haberlo estado ahora mismo a lo mejor os habría matado a todos.-exageraba, haciendo reír a Sebastian.- No quiero niños. Prefiero gatos.

-          Chica lista.-Sandra buscaba chocar la mano con ella.

-          Pues a mí sí me gustan los niños.-comentó Sebastian. Al principio ni Dani ni Sandra supieron qué decir a su comentario, pero se relajaron al ver que Yaiza se sonreía.

-          Te pega.

-          ¿Sí?-se sonreían como siempre.- ¿Por qué no te gustan?-puso cierta cara de asco.

-          Supongo que no se me ha despertado el instinto maternal aún.-Sebastian rió, acercando un poco su rostro al de la chica para besar su mejilla.

-          No tengo ningún tipo de prisa por que se te despierte.-ella rió.- Y no importa si permanece dormido para siempre.-agradeció su comentario, por simple que fuese, y otra vez el sentir sus labios esta vez en los suyos la debilitó notablemente.

-          Se me ha ocurrido una idea.-Dani interrumpía el momento para marcharse de aquella zona. Dejó a los tres un poco descolocados, pero tardó tanto en regresar que todos se habían olvidado de que tenía que volver. No lo hizo solo.

-          ¿Qué narices has hecho?-Sebastian se mostraba asustado. Dani portaba una gran botella encima.

-          Le he robado a Lewis la bebida del campeón.-exageró. Sandra no pudo evitar reír, mientras Yaiza le miraba boquiabierta. Dani celebró su hazaña dándole un trago a aquel licor.- Dios, qué delicia.

-          Trae.-Sebastian se lo quitó a prisas para darle también un trago.- Joder, creo que es lo que más echo de menos de pisar el podio.-exageró riendo. Sandra también se ofreció a beber un poco, y sólo Yaiza permaneció fuera de esa ronda de tragos.

-          Pero vamos dentro, joder, que no sabe que se la he robado.-Sandra reía, pero Sebastian le miraba alterado.

-          ¿Eres imbécil?

-          No, joder, si Lewis no bebe de esto, no se va a dar cuenta, pero su equipo sí, vamos.-guió a los cuatro al interior del garaje, a la salita más cercana que para suerte de los cuatro estaba vacía. Quedaba poca gente por allí, y disfrutaron tanto de aquel manjar como de unas cervezas que había en un minibar para pasar un buen rato.

-          Eh, no, pero –Dani no era capaz de hablar sin empezar a reír, y Sebastian le imitaba a cada rato. Las bebidas empezaban a hacer efecto.- que yo no dije nada de eso.

-          Joder, anda que no.-protestaba el alemán.- La pobre reportera a poco más te manda a la mierda.-las dos chicas reían a las anécdotas que contaban. Sandra estaba sentada encima de una mesa, con Dani sentado en una silla a sus pies. Separados al otro lado, Sebastian y Yaiza seguían como habían estado fuera, la una bajo el brazo del otro. Todos reían. Por fin de nuevo alejados del mal rollo.

-          Pero le molaba, dirás que no.-Sebastian puso cara de asco, bebiendo de su cerveza.- Le molaba Seb, le molaba.

-          ¿Tan ciega estaba?-Sandra opinaba, haciendo que Sebastian se atragantase con sus ganas de reír.

-          Llevaba gafas, ahora que lo dices.-Dani fingió mostrarse preocupado, pero empezó a reír acto seguido. La conversación sólo fue interrumpida por el teléfono de Yaiza, que se separaba de Sebastian y los otros dos para hablar un momento con Britta.

-          Quiere que me pase un segundo por el motorhome.

-          No me jodas.-Sebastian protestaba, ella reía.

-          Deja de beber, anda.-le quitó la lata.

-          ¿Por qué?

-          Se te está subiendo.

-          Estoy bien…

-          Sí, pero a ver cuánto duras.-Sebastian empezó a reír. Yaiza sabía que el efecto estaba hecho.- Ahora vengo ¿Vale? Es sólo confirmarle unas cosas y—

-          No tardes.-Sebastian volvía a acogerla bajo su brazo, apoyando su rostro en su hombro. La chica rió.

-          Y tú no bebas más.

-          Vale, pero no tardes…-suplicaba, mirándola ahora de forma recta y serena. Yaiza sintió un ligero pinchazo.- No tardes.

-          No.-la besó antes de que pudiese irse, y lo hizo de forma tan marcada que fue como si el alcohol no corriese por sus venas. Yaiza volvió a sentir un escalofrío, sobre todo al separarse de él y recibir su mirada, completamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

-          Te quiero.-juntó sus labios reteniendo con ella todo lo que quería estallar desde dentro. Ahora fue ella la que le besó a él, y se arrepintió eternamente de ser tan débil, pero en ese instante le daba completamente igual cualquier cosa que el chico pudiese haber hecho esos días. No quería separarse de él.

-          Y yo a ti.-se marchó de allí para conseguir hacer su trabajo lo antes posible, pero para desgracia suya Britta la retuvo un largo periodo de tiempo. Los otros tres seguían bromeando entre cervezas. Sebastian había aceptado no beber más, pero de vez en cuando y de forma inconsciente daba un trago a su lata medio vacía entre risas.

-          Dejad de ser tan cabrones –Dani seguía protestando pero también seguía riendo, lo que hacía de sus frases cosas sin sentido.- Tampoco me ha ido tan mal con las mujeres.

-          Hülk siempre dice que te rechazan.-Sandra había bebido también más de la cuenta, y era a la que más le costaba habla de los tres al sentir que empezaba a olvidarse de hablar en inglés.- Y sinceramente, le creo.

-          Pues tú caíste bien rápido.-la recordaba. Sebastian se limitaba a reír mientras Sandra fruncía el ceño y afinaba la mirada para maldecirle.

-          A mí me engañaste.

-          Oh, venga, si te di dos—

-          No vuelvas con lo de los orgasmos.-le intentaba dar una patada desde lo alto de la mesa, pero no alcanzaba.

-          Yo estoy con Sandra, seguro que hiciste de las tuyas.

-          Claro que lo hice.-le aseguraba a Sebastian.- De eso se trata, ligar y tal.-fingía mover el cuerpo como si realizase un baile de cortejo, pero sólo conseguía sacar más risas en dos ya muy debilitados compañeros.- Me quitáis el mérito.

-          En absoluto.-negaba el otro.- Sandra debía estar muy embajonada para caer ante ti.-la chica puso un puchero y asintió.

-          Oye, y yo qué, dejarme engatusar por aquí la borde esta.-miraba con desprecio a Sandra, que se quedaba boquiabierta ante su frase.

-          ¿Serás desgraciado?-Sebastian apoyaba su crítica lanzándole la anilla de una lata de cerveza a la cabeza.

-          No te metas con Sandra ¿eh?-la defendía.

-          ¿Ahora te pones de su lado?

-          Cuando se trata de ti, me pongo siempre del otro, sí.-rió Sebastian.

-          Ambos somos tíos, joder, dame la razón.

-          No te la doy, es fácil que tú caigas con ella, aquí lo raro es que ella—

-          Uou, venga.-Dani fingió silbar entre dificultades, lo que le provocó al propio una risa solitaria.- Ahora a piropearse.

-          No la piropeo, digo la verdad. Mírate al espejo, joder.-ofrecía a Dani riendo.

-          ¡Piropéame!-Sandra se había quedado de nuevo ficticiamente tocada al ver que no iban a decirla nada bonito, y recriminaba a Sebastian el que no lo hiciese. El alemán empezaba a reír.

-          ¿Qué quieres que te diga?-preguntaba dispuesto.

-          Algo. ¿A que soy mejor que Dani?

-          Por supuesto.-ambos le miraron para desprestigiarle. Este puso pucheros ahora.- Mucho mejor.

-          ¿Ves? En el fondo me acosté contigo por pena.-Sebastian rió de forma exagerada al golpe que le daba. Ahora era Dani el que se quedaba boquiabierto fingiendo dolor.

-          E-eso es hacerme daño.

-          Jódete.

-          Me voy.-se levantó. Sandra empezó a fingir una pataleta pidiéndole que se quedase.- Ahora no lloriquees.-Dani buscaba mantenerse un poco en pie antes de echar a andar.- Voy a por más cerveza.

-          ¿Ya no queda?-Sebastian se giraba sobre sí mismo alterado.

-          Bebes mucho, Seb.-rió Dani. El alemán se señalaba dudando ser el culpable.

-          P-pero si yo—

-          Borracho.-le empujó, haciendo que Sebastian se tuviese que agarrar al borde de la mesa para no caerse. Rió, al igual que Sandra.- Me voy a Mercedes a robarle el champán a Nico. Seguid piropeándoos.

-          ¡Envidioso!-Sebastian le gritaba en la distancia.- Es un envidioso.-repitió.

-          Estará acomplejado, siempre se rodea de gente más guapa. Que si Hülk, que si Lewis…-negó ella sola. Sebastian ahora hacía la mueca de decepción.

-          Yo no, gracias.

-          Tú también, idiota.-él negaba, rechazándola ahora. Sandra se reía.- Mírale, no me seas envidioso tú también.

-          No, no, si lo entiendo. Es él el que te da los orgasmos.-la chica rió de manera más exagerada.- Tampoco has mencionado a Kimi, seguro que le hace ilusión saberlo.

-          Oye, no me seas ¿eh?-reían.- Con Kimi no se junta, no podía—

-          Ya, seguro, eso decís todas.

-          Mírale, qué vengativo eres.

-          Ya no te vuelvo a defender.-insistía.- Yo aquí piropeándote y tú –bufó- nada, no te lo mereces.-Se cruzaba de brazos dándole la espalda mientras miraba al techo. Sandra reía otra vez.

-          Anda, tonto, ven.-le animaba a acercarse, aunque lo hacía de forma disimulada.- Mírate, si tú eres mil veces más guapo que Dani.

-          Eso ya lo sé.-Sandra volvía a reír. Hacía rato que no eran conscientes del rumbo que había tomado la conversación, pero se dejaban llevar por las risas.

-          ¿Entonces qué quieres que te diga? Tú tampoco te has explayado mucho conmigo.-él frunció el ceño.

-          Te he defendido delante de él, qué—

-          Ya, bueno, pero nada más.

-          Sabes que eres guapa, por qué—

-          Bueno eso lo dirás tú, yo no sé nada.-se hacía la loca. Ahora reía Sebastian.

-          Pues lo eres, ya te lo digo.

-          Ya es tarde.-Sebastian hacía aspavientos con los brazos, haciendo que Sandra ahora volviese a ser la que reía.

-          ¡Aclárate! ¿¡Te piropeo o no?! ¡Porque yo sigo esperando a que me digas—

-          Tú también eres muy guapete.

-          Guapete, qué tipo de palabra es—

-          Oye, no protestes—

-          Protesto, no te pones seria, me estás tomando el pelo.-la conversación era claramente un sinsentido producto de su poca habilidad para mantenerse serenos.

-          Vale, me pongo seria.-tosió para buscar serenidad, interrumpiéndola con un amago de risa que él imitaba.- Señor Sebastian.-él rió otra vez.- Es usted un ser… agraciado.

-          Vaya, qué educada ahora.

-          ¿Vas a seguir protesta—

-          No, no, sigue.-la animaba.

-          Pues eso, que eres guapo, qué más quieres que diga.

-          En el fondo soy el amor de tu vida.

-          Me has pillado.-se llevó la mano al corazón.- Yo sé que soy el tuyo, pero lo nuestro no puede ser.

-          Ya no te van alemanes, no.-la chica rió negando.- Pero somos mucho mejores que los australianos o los finlandeses.-puntualizó, guiñando el ojo y haciéndola reír de nuevo al ver cómo se apoyaba con una mano en el borde de la mesa, a su lado, de forma provocativa.

-          Tú eres muy poca cosa, Seb, no es por nada.

-          Bueno, sólo en apariencia.-seguía alardeando. Ella reía.- Atraemos a las mujeres con mayor facilidad que los otros.-Sandra asentía muy segura de lo que oía, fingiendo creerle.- No necesitamos jueguecitos tontos como Dani.

-          Sobre todo tú.

-          Sobre todo yo.-rieron.

-          Yo soy dura de camelar.

-          Dani lo hizo—

-          Con Dani estaba débil, pero ahora soy fuerte.-sacó pecho y levantó la cabeza, orgullosa. Él la imitó el gesto.- Ya no se me engatusa tan fácilmente.-le miraba directamente, haciendo que Sebastian se tomase aquello como un reto. El chico se mordió el labio asintiendo justo antes de acercarse a ella y ponerse entre sus piernas. La chica silbó al hecho, riéndose como él.

-          ¿Quieres tentar a la suerte?

-          No tiento a nada, ya te digo que estoy muy segura de mí misma.-él asentía riendo. No era consciente de nada lo que estaba haciendo, y no recordaba ni el haberse puesto donde estaba, ni el estarlo en ese instante. Y Sandra le permitía situarse entre sus piernas mientras se acomodaba con soberbia en lo alto de esa mesa. Tan ajena a todo como él.

-          Si tú puedes confiar mucho en ti, pero a mí no me conoces.

-          O sí, sé que eres poca cosa.-le picaba. Le retaba. Él alzaba las cejas aceptando ese pique. Sandra seguía echada ligeramente hacia atrás, como si rechazase cualquier cosa que él pudiese decirla. Pero no le retiraba de entre sus piernas.

-          Eso demuestra que me conoces poco.-La chica asintió con una mueca que dejaba claro lo poco que le escuchaba. Se miraba las uñas de una mano, fingiendo tener cosas más importantes que hacer, pero dejó de hacerlo para vencerse hacia delante cuando el chico tiró de su mano.- Los alemanes siempre tenemos un as bajo la manga.-había tirado tanto de su brazo que tenía a la chica pegada a su frente. Sandra no sabía por qué, no tenía agudeza mental suficiente como para entender qué pasaba, pero sentía que ya había vivido una situación parecida con Dani, y se veía tan perdida como entonces.

-          ¿Ah, sí?-él asintió.- ¿Y contáis los alemanes con la soberbia de las españolas?-él se sonrió.

-          Contamos con vuestra debilidad.-Sandra asintió sin saber por qué, y se le fue tanto la cabeza en ese instante que no recordaba qué había pasado entre esa frase y lo que pasaba en su directo, pero ambos se estaban besando de forma tan directa que tampoco reparaba mucho en analizarlo. Sebastian se movía igual de perdido que ella, no era consciente de haber comenzado a besarla, pero ahora sólo sabía que lo estaba haciendo, y no era capaz de parar. Se mareaba ligeramente al no mandar suficiente oxígeno a su cuerpo, aunque eso no era suficiente para que pararse en lo que hacía. No sabía si le gustaba o no, sólo sabía que no podía parar, y ella parecía sentir lo mismo.

Cruzó sus piernas en su espalda, atrayéndole hacia ella un poco más con las manos en su cabeza. Sebastian había llevado sus manos a sus piernas, arañándolas, beneficiándose de que ese día la chica a la que saboreaba llevase una falda tan corta.

El beso tan torpe que habían comenzado a darse ahora se había vuelto más pasional. Se dejaban llevar por una situación que parecía querer avisarles de algo en su cabeza, pero estaban tan debilitados neuronalmente que no eran capaces de entender nada de lo que les rodeaba. Las manos de Sandra por su parte volvieron a tomar vida propia y bajaron del rostro del chico a su camisa de Red Bull. La desabrochó a prisas, aunque no pudo saciar la necesidad repentina que sentía de recorrer su torso ya que el chico llevaba otra camiseta bajo la externa. Le dio un golpe con el puño en el pecho para hacerle saber lo poco que aprobaba eso, pero no dejó de besarle y de arañar su cuerpo por la excitación.

Él hacía lo propio aún con sus manos en sus piernas, y sólo cambiaron el rumbo cuando él buscó hacer lo mismo que la chica. Desabrochó su camisa, teniendo más suerte que ella al no encontrar más prenda que su sujetador bajo ella. Besó su cuello ahora, con la misma rabia con la que había besado sus labios, y sin ninguno ser conscientes de cómo había pasado, se encontraron físicamente conectados y moviéndose al ritmo de su excitación sobre aquella mesa.

Sebastian evitaba que la chica cambiase su postura. Aún sentada sobre el borde, seguía con sus piernas cruzadas tras su espalda, acercándole ahora con ellas para sentirle aún más dentro de su cuerpo. Todo iba tan deprisa que no eran conscientes ni siquiera del placer. Buscaban llegar a algún punto que les dejase completamente desvanecidos para no tener que ejercer tanta precisión como estaban llevando a cabo para mantenerse serenos.

Ninguno se recordaba tan borracho, y durante aquel acto ambos empezaban a sentir que el alcohol se evaporaba de su piel. Seguían sin ser conscientes de lo que hacían, manejados por los impulsos de sus aún unidos cuerpos, pero al menos se veían con cierta serenidad que anteriormente habían echado muy en falta.

Ella sintió el orgasmo antes que él, aunque no se separaron mucho en el tiempo. Sandra le dejaba vaciarse en su interior sin dejar de mirarle, de nuevo con su frente pegada a la de un agotado Sebastian, que la miraba de vuelta dejándose llevar por el cansancio. Ahora sólo respiraban, estáticos pese a seguir pegados, buscaban dar de nuevo un ritmo normal a sus pulsaciones con tal de volver a tierra, y lo consiguieron de la forma más cruel.

Sandra ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, buscando así un mayor espacio para sus fosas nasales y al oxígeno que necesitaba. Abrió ligeramente los ojos antes de volver a cerrarlos, y su cerebro no funcionaba suficientemente bien como para hacerle saber que la imagen que había visto a su lado era la de su amiga. Tuvo que abrirlos de nuevo para confirmarlo, e incluso tras ello seguía sin ser muy consciente de lo que suponía. Su cerebro decidió por tanto mandarle un sinfín de calambres con tal de despertarla, dándola así la serenidad plena que necesitaba para comprender el error que acababa de cometer.

Estaba tan estática mirando a Yaiza que Sebastian no tardó en girar el rostro a mismo lado, repitiendo el proceso cognitivo que la chica en la que aún estaba dentro.

-          Y-yai.-tuvo más valor o rapidez para reconocer a la chica que les miraba, y eso sólo le hizo darse cuenta más pronto de todo lo que pasaba.

Yaiza estaba estática, pese a que su cuerpo soltaba ligeros temblores por todos lados. Tenía el rostro mucho más pálido que esa mañana o la anterior y la anterior. Los ojos no se cerraban, dando paso a tantas lágrimas que no eran capaces de captar de forma nítida la imagen de su amiga y su novio haciendo lo que nunca se esperaría ver.

Ninguno de los dos era capaz de hacer nada. Tampoco pestañeaban, pero ni siquiera ordenaban a sus cuerpos el moverse para al menos intentar convencerse de que allí no había pasado nada. De que Yaiza no estaba mirándoles de esa forma. Tan devastada.

Sandra fue la primera que retiró la mirada a su amiga, llevándola al otro lado para ocultarla bajo una mano temblorosa que se llevaba a la cara. Toda la serenidad y cordura que no había tenido durante esa tarde ahora la daba de lleno, alterándola tanto que ni siquiera la permitía ahora reaccionar más que para llorar ahogada. Sebastian en cambio era incapaz de dejar de mirar a Yaiza, que ahora bajaba la mirada tan aturdida en busca de algo a su alrededor que la ayudase a desaparecer. Negaba, llenando de aún más tristeza de la mostrada anteriormente un rostro que se bañaba en llanto. Se dio la vuelta para salir de allí. El shock que sentía era tal que, como si también se hubiese visto poseída por el alcohol, ni siquiera recordaba cómo había entrado a aquella sala. Sebastian se separó apresurado de Sandra y se cerró el pantalón el cual no recordaba haber tocado pero que ahora odiaba demasiado. Salió corriendo tras la chica que escapaba a la salida, llevándose por delante a un ya más tranquilo Dani que no daba crédito a lo que veía. Sebastian salía escopetado con la camisa abierta, despeinado y con un rostro tan perdido como el de la chica a la que seguía. Entró a la sala buscando una explicación, y el estado en el que vio a Sandra no consiguió más que hacerle saber que todo se había echado a perder de la forma más cruel.

Sebastian seguía corriendo detrás de Yaiza, llamándola y queriendo dejar los mareos que le provocaba aún el alcohol de su cuerpo. Consiguió retenerla al coger su mano, pero Yaiza usó la otra libre para plantarla en su rostro. Él no se dio por vencido.

-          Y-yai, por favor, escúchame.-Ella negaba, alterada, en un ataque de pánico y nervios que no la permitía ni hablar ni dejar de llorar. Estaba más mareada que él, más débil de lo que Sebastian podía imaginar y aun así se encaraba a él retándole a buscar una excusa. El chico temblaba en sus intentos de hablar, incapaz de encontrar una explicación a algo que no sabía cómo había pasado. Se volvía loco.- Y-yai n-no sé qué, no sé qué ha pasado, Yai te juro que…-paraba en busca de oxígeno. Su cuerpo no le permitía siquiera defenderse de algo que sentía no merecer. Yaiza no paraba de negarle, andando hacia atrás para alejarse de él.  Sebastian no sabía qué hacer para que la chica pudiese creer algo que él no tenía siquiera en mente. Llevó sus manos a su rostro, buscando acercarla al suyo.- Por favor, Yai, por favor, escúchame.-ella negaba, soltándose de él.- Por favor, Yai—

-          N-no.-era la voz más rota que Sebastian había escuchado nunca, lo que le provocaba aún mayor agonía. Se llevaba las manos a la cabeza él para tirar de su pelo y castigarse. Se mordía el labio de espaldas a ella antes de volver a su frente para insistirla.

-          P-por favor, Yai.-su voz estaba también rota. No quería llorar, tampoco su cuerpo se veía en disposición de complacer su deseo en caso de querer hacerlo, pero inundaba su voz de llanto. Ella en cambio seguía negando, temiendo caer derrumbada en ese suelo de un momento a otro.- Por favor.

-          N-no vuelvas a hablarme.

-          Y-yai, escúchame, n-no sé qué—

-          N-no vuelvas a m-mirarme, n-ni a acercarte a mí.-le negaba, y entre su voz quebrada se oía tanto odio y rabia que hasta ella se asustaba de escucharse.

-          P-por favor, Yai—

-          M-me has dicho que me q-querías.-Sebastian resoplaba agobiado. Todo le daba vueltas. Aún no sabía si todo eso estaba pasando o no, pero sentía que iba a caerse tan desplomado como ella.- M-me lo has dicho—

-          Yai, te quiero, por favor has de escucha—

-          No.-repitió.- No. No.

-          L-lo siento muchísimo, p-por favor Yai.-buscaba de nuevo aferrarse a su rostro para evadirse de su alrededor, pero Yaiza se volvía a soltar esta vez de forma aún más violenta.

-          N-no vuelvas a tocarme, nunca.

-          Y-yai—

-          Nunca.-echó a andar hacia atrás, alejándose de él, siendo Sebastian incapaz de seguir sus pasos. La debilidad que ambos sentían les llevaba a hacer cosas completamente diferentes. Sebastian se dejaba caer en el suelo sobre sus rodillas, apoyando las manos en ellas mientras dejaba que su mareo le poseyese hasta hacerle olvidar por unos segundos lo que acababa de pasar. Sentía frío en sus mejillas, acepando que el llanto finalmente había aparecido, y con el mismo rastro en su gesto Yaiza andaba a prisas por el Paddock para conseguir salir de allí. No sabía a dónde iba, estaba completamente desubicada y sus ojos llorosos seguían sin permitirla ver con nitidez. Mucha gente la miraba, alterándose, pero ella sólo quería dar con una salida que la ayudase a escapar de allí. Se chocaba con la gente, provocando eso que llorase cada vez un poco más al sentirse tan perdida y hundida. No escuchaba a nadie, pero no pudo escapar del que la paraba de frente agarrándola de los brazos.

-          Yai.-ella negaba. Sólo escuchar su nombre la provocaba odio. Negaba constantemente mirando al suelo, y alzando al mirada luego en busca de algo a su alrededor que la ayudase a escapar. Quería soltarse de las manos que la agarraban de los brazos, pero no podía, enrabietándose.- Yai, ey, qué pasa.-le negaba, una y otra vez.- Yai, haz el favor de decirme qué te pasa.-volvió a negar pero esta vez lo hizo mirándole. El rostro de Kimi mostraba tanto terror al verla que por nada del mundo iba a soltarla. La chica sentía otra vez que todo le daba vueltas, ayudándose ahora de que su amigo la soportase para no vencerse al suelo. La mantuvo de pie como pudo.- Y-yai, joder, que pasa.-estaba asustado. Y al verla romper a llorar de nuevo no consiguió parar su miedo.- Yai—

-          Seb.-mencionó su nombre, y como pasó con el suyo propio, las sensaciones eran tan horribles que el corazón parecía ir a estallarle. Kimi no comprendía que más podía haber pasado, pero el estado de la chica dejaba claro que era algo de difícil solución. Llevó sus manos a su rostro para limpiarle los ojos, aunque no sirvió de mucho. Pero al menos vio a su amigo de forma nítida durante unos instantes.

\-          Qué pasa.-ella negó otra vez al recuerdo.

-          S-seb y Sandra.-no era capaz de hablar. No podía describir lo que su cerebro la traía de nuevo en imágenes. Kimi fruncía el ceño, perdido.

-          Qué pasa.-y su rostro mostró tanto lamento y tragedia que Kimi pareció no necesitar escucharlo en palabras.

-          L-les he, l-les he visto.-era imposible entenderla, pero Kimi lo hacía a la perfección.- L-les he visto, Kimi, l-lo estaban haciendo, l-les he visto y—

-          Yai.-la chica volvió a mirarle, y esta vez no supo por qué encontró en Kimi el mismo sentimiento de desgracia. Él tampoco era capaz de decir nada ahora, por más que lo intentaba aunque fuese para animar a la chica a la que acogía entre sus manos. Yaiza volvía a llorar tanto que perdía la imagen del muchacho, pero este sólo se dejaba llevar por lo que acababa de escuchar. Tragó saliva de forma tan profunda que esperaba borrar de su recuerdo las palabras de la chica que aún se derrumbaba frente a él. Pero era algo que parecía tan claro que no tenía remedio. Se mordió el labio, y decidió que la rabia que empezaba a poseerle quedase en un segundo plano para dedicarse a la chica que parecía estar a punto de desfallecer.- Ven, vámonos.

-          N-no, no.-negaba sin saber a qué, era incapaz de moverse del sitio en el que estaba, y Kimi en ese instante se dio cuenta de que nada le daba más rabia que lo que veía ante sus ojos. Se volvió a acercar a ella y la agarró del rostro, limpiando de nuevo sus ojos de llanto. Ya tendría tiempo de lamentarse por sí mismo, ahora sólo quería entregarse en cuerpo y alma a su amiga.

-          Que se vayan a la mierda, Yai.-le susurró con furia. Ella lloraba de nuevo.- ¿Me has entendido? A la mierda. Ya basta.-su propio llanto la impedía ver lo rota que estaba la voz de su amigo. Se abrazó a él de forma desconsolada, y Kimi nunca antes había sentido tantas ganas de corresponderla. Besó el lateral de su frente con la misma rabia con la que la había hablado, volviéndose a poner de nuevo frente a ella.- Vámonos.-negaba de nuevo, pero él no iba a permitirla hacerlo otra vez.- Yai, vámonos.

 


	163. Prioridades

Todo se desvanecía a su alrededor, y nunca antes se había desinteresado tanto por ser o no visto en ese estado. Seguía de rodillas en el suelo, incapaz de ponerse en pie, negándose de forma rotunda a intentar salir de ese bucle en el que había entrado de autotortura. Descargaba el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus piernas dobladas, apoyándose todavía con las manos en sus muslos para buscar el equilibrio que le permitiese seguir odiándose.

Aún buscaba entender entre odio y maldiciones lo que acababa de pasar, sin conseguir llegar más allá de lo que su cerebro le mandaba como flashes. Se recordaba bebiendo la primera cerveza, y también la segunda, pero entre conversaciones y anécdotas ni siquiera era consciente de cuántas llegaron después. Tampoco conseguía traer de vuelta a su cabeza la conversación que hubiese provocado lo que acabó sucediendo, pero nada le parecía suficientemente poderoso como para haberle dejado tan débil.

Y sin embargo todo había sucedido como él no quería reconocer. Había seguido bebiendo, pese a haber prometido que no, y aunque no se había sentido realmente borracho, ni en un momento ni en otro, no había sido capaz de usar el cerebro de forma coherente.

Cada vez que el rostro de Yaiza llegaba a su cabeza sus ojos decidían desahogarse a base de llanto. Se mordía el labio con rabia y fruncía el ceño suplicándole a su cuerpo no hacerlo, negándose a aceptar que todo había pasado y buscando mantener una mísera esperanza de que lo sucedido formaba parte de una invención de su subconsciente.

Pero veía la última parte tan nítida que era incapaz de controlarlo. Era algo por lo que también se maldecía, viendo como una tortura en parte más que merecida el no recordar más allá de lo que la chica le había dicho. Su gesto seguía grabado en su retina, su llanto, su decepción, al igual que su rabia, su odio. Todo el desprecio que Yaiza pudiese sentir hacia él tras lo ocurrido lo tenía clavado en el corazón, y él mismo apretaba ese dolor con tal de hacerse saber lo mucho que lo merecía.

No tenía esperanzas. Ni una y de ningún tipo. Sabía que ese era el final, y que él mismo se había encargado de provocarlo ya no sólo con su último error, sino con otros tantos que le habían llevado a ello.

No comprendía cómo se había podido dejar llevar, ni para hacer lo que hizo ni para encontrarse en un estado ebrio que le perdió por completo. Llevaba con la cabeza en otra parte todo el fin de semana, centrado en sus mil maneras de estropear las cosas con la chica que acababa de perder. Se dejaba llevar por todo lo que surgiese, incapaz como siempre de negarse a hacer algo que no quisiese, aunque no fuese siquiera consciente de ello. Había empezado a beber porque sí, porque era algo normal y que no veía que pudiese llegar a más, pero sin embargo lo hizo, y ahora que el alcohol empezaba a dejarle analizar las cosas se torturaba cada vez más. Y pensaba que nada podía empeorar su estado más que el recuerdo de Yaiza, pero el oír su propio nombre procedente de una voz llorosa a su espalda le hizo verlo con unos ojos aún más devastados.

Giró su rostro ligeramente para dar con Sandra. Estaba tan temblorosa como había estado Yaiza, aunque su gesto gritaba otras muchas cosas. Compartían el odio hacia lo ocurrido, al igual que la decepción, y si se miraba más de cerca hasta compartían el resto de sensaciones. Sandra se odiaba tanto como Yaiza la había hecho saber. Al igual que el chico que yacía de rodillas, era incapaz de comprender cómo había llegado hasta tal punto de descontrol como para hacer lo que hizo. Miraba al chico sin saber qué decirle, y él hacía lo mismo. Sebastian recuperó el gesto hacia el frente para no observarla más, y negó comprobando que todo lo que sentía podía aún triplicarse.

Había mucha más gente afectada por todo aquello, y egoístamente había tardado en darse cuenta. No sólo Sandra estaba devastada a su espalda, sino que contaba con que tarde o temprano otro más acabaría con todo. Se vio tan débil que fue incapaz de pensar en ello más tiempo, pero Sandra contaba con tanta fuerza mental en ese instante que sólo podía pensar en lo que había hecho de forma detallada y concisa. Miraba con pena y lástima al chico de suelo, acaparando ella toda la culpa que veía posible mientras él hacía lo propio desde abajo. Se veían el culpable de que la otra persona lo hubiese perdido todo, y nadie era capaz de encontrar una posible solución al menos para salir de ese trance.

-          Venga, levántate…-Sebastian se volvía a girar esta vez a una voz masculina. No sabía si había estado allí todo el rato o si acababa de aparecer, pero Dani tiraba de su brazo con calma para ponerle de pie. Le temblaban tanto las piernas que buscó agarrarse a él de alguna forma para no vencerse, aunque Dani no le había soltado en ningún momento del brazo.- Mírame.-No quería hacerlo. No quería escuchar nada de nadie, pero era incapaz de protestar.- Ya está. Ya ha pasado.-negaba el australiano, con una voz dura y directa pero sin apenas volumen. Se lo quería hacer saber a él, sólo a él. Buscaba conseguir desplazarle de aquella zona, siendo Dani el único consciente de que allí eran observados por demasiada gente. Agradecía que a esas horas apenas quedase gente por el Paddock, y que los que paseaban no formasen parte de equipos de prensa.- Seb, vámonos.-el alemán negaba, soltándose ahora como podía de Dani para llevarse las manos a la cara y ocultarse tras ellas.

Las bajó por el rostro con rabia, marcando su piel, y las clavó en su cintura mientras llenaba sus pulmones de oxígeno. Se giró decidido a Sandra, y estaba tan falto de palabras que cualquier cosa era insuficiente para pedirla perdón. La chica seguía con el rostro de llanto marcado en sus mejillas, y se mostraba tan débil de frente que no fue capaz siquiera de corresponder el abrazo que el chico la daba. No era capaz de hacer más, ni uno ni otro, pero tenían claro que lo sucedido no formaba parte de sus deseos. Sandra escondió el rostro en su cuello, descargando contra él otra furia de lágrimas que la hacía sentirse aún más sucia. Él se negaba a verla así, buscando entre sus excusas cualquier cosa que la dejase exenta de sufrimiento, aunque sabía que era imposible.

Quiso susurrarla algo, pero su garganta le quemó tanto cuando lo intentó que prefirió compartir el llanto de la chica a la que abrazaba. Dani estaba justo al lado de los dos, con una mano en el rostro y la mirada perdida. Era tan incapaz de entender lo sucedido como los dos chicos a los que miraba, y tal vez por eso se negaba a ser duro con ellos. Puso sus manos en los hombros de los dos, provocando su separación.

-          Vámonos, va.-animaba pese a no recibir ningún tipo de respuesta.- Hemos de irnos de aquí, volvamos al hotel.-Sandra negó, rompiendo a llorar otra vez sólo de imaginar lo que la esperaría allí. Dani se plantó frente a ella, agachándose a su altura y cogiéndola de los hombros.- Basta ya, San.-negaba.-No vas a cambiar nada quedándote aquí. Ni tú tampoco.-miraba al chico, que con los brazos en jarra observaba el suelo mordiéndose nervioso el labio.- Haced el favor de—

-          N-no.-Sandra volvía a hablar, otra vez un monosílabo que sonaba tan roto como el apodo del alemán, que alzaba la vista para mirarla y hundirse aún más. La chica lloraba, retirándose el pelo de la cara entre negativas.- Y-ya está.-sentenciaba cualquier opción, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado para negar todo positivismo que pudiese llegarle. Dani insistía en retenerla frente a él.

-          Sandra, no pienses eso ahora, tienes que—

-          N-no, no…-repetía.

-          Da la cara. No tienes nada que perder ¿entiendes?-mantenía.- Insiste, joder, esto es una puta locura, es incomprensible así que por favor, busca hacérselo saber.-la chica seguía negando. Era incapaz de creer que Dani lo viese tan fácil, o que directamente viese alguna posibilidad de solución a todo aquello. Pero sin embargo Sebastian le miraba buscando convencerse. Lo veía tan imposible como ella,  pero mantenía en la cabeza algo que el australiano acababa de decir. No tenía nada que perder, pues ya lo había perdido todo. Se giró y comenzó a andar, decidido.- Seb.-Dani buscaba pararle, y se separó de Sandra intentando alcanzarle.- Seb, dónde vas.

-          H-he de hablar con ella.-forzó a su garganta a la vez que se giraba a Dani. Le retaba sin sentido a que le impidiese hacerlo, pero el chico le miraba convencido a la vez que asentía, con calma, sin querer tampoco darle a aquello un aura de ánimo exagerado.- N-necesito hablar con ella.-insistía. Y Dani le animaba a hacerlo otra vez con el mismo gesto. Sebastian miró entonces a Sandra, alejada unos metros de ellos, tan temblorosa como desde un inicio, mucho menos animada a ello que él.- V-ven conmigo.-la proponía, y lo repitió aunque Sandra negase.- S-sandra, ven conmigo.-se acercó a ella.- T-tenemos que hablar con ella.-pedía- P-por favor ven conmigo.

Si se dejó llevar por él fue por su nula capacidad de reacción. No quería moverse de donde estaba. Se sentía ligeramente protegida de cualquier cosa que pudiese suceder. Se mantenía segura frente al futuro, y sin embargo su incapacidad para negarse la hacía estar de camino al hotel.

No sabían lo que se iban a encontrar más allá del odio de Yaiza, y aunque se la imaginaban de muchas formas, ninguno la visualizaba como la realidad mostraba. Estaba acurrucada en un sofá de jardín que había en la terraza, ablandado con almohadas y cojines. Se apoyaba de forma lateral en el respaldo, permaneciendo tumbada en el asiento con las piernas semi encogidas y la mirada tan perdida como su cabeza. Tenía muchísimo frío. Hacía horas que ya no llevaba la chaqueta que Sebastian la había dado, y aunque su cuerpo necesitaba un manto en el que protegerse, no se la habría puesto por nada del mundo.

Sintió esa baja temperatura en cambio nivelarse poco a poco. Había cerrado los ojos, aunque sin conseguir con ello el censar su llanto. No quería comprobar por qué ahora empezaba a sentirse más templada, pero su piel la hacía notar que algo la había cubierto. Era otra chaqueta, pero esta de color rojo, y sin saber por qué en un inicio se sintió más protegida.

Miró con tristeza al chico que se sentaba en el borde de aquel asiento, a su lado, sin separarse de ella como se había prometido desde el primer momento. Kimi pasaba su mano por la espalda de la muchacha, intentando hacerla entrar en calor sin forzarla a sentirlo. Tenía la mirada tan perdida como Yaiza, aunque la chica desconocía el motivo principal.

Consiguió captar sus ojos un instante, y le hizo saber entre llanto y pena lo agradecida que estaba de tenerle a su lado. Con sólo mirarle a los ojos quiso decirle tantas cosas que no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo. Kimi se acercó a ella y la acogió en su pecho, también sin forzarla a ello y sin buscar desestabilizar su pose, manteniendo por encima de todo aquello que pudiese hacerla sentir cómoda. Sentía cada vez más ira. Aumentaba en función al malestar de su amiga, y era incapaz de dominar sus temblores al verse incapaz de sacarla de ese pozo de dolor. La chica arrejuntaba aún más su lloroso rostro a su pecho, y se agarraba como podía con una mano a su polo suplicándole con pequeños tirones que no la dejase sola.

-          Estoy aquí.-la recordaba. Su voz seguía perdida, tan llena de dolor que el sólo usarla le provocaba verdadera debilidad.- No voy a irme.-Yaiza aumentó a intensidad de su llanto ligeramente al sentirse de nuevo tan acompañada por él, y tiró otro poco de la tela de su ropa para acercarle cuanto más pudiese a ella. Kimi se encargó en cambio de arroparla un poco más con su chaqueta, manteniéndola a cubierto de cualquier cosa que pudiese dañarla.

No se movió de allí durante un buen rato. Su posición en aquel asiento era tan incómoda que su cuerpo se había acostumbrado al dolor tanto que ya ni le preocupaba. No se iba a retirar de ella, no quería hacerlo, y por eso cuando sonó la puerta del dormitorio de Yaiza sintió más ira que antes.

Sabía quién golpeaba la madera. Lo daba por hecho, y miraba desde la terraza como si desde allí pudiese distinguir el rostro de los que aporreaban sin cesar la puerta al otro lado del cuarto. Yaiza había vuelto a aumentar el tono de su llanto a medida que los golpes en la puerta se hacían más sonoros. Se acurrucaba aún más a Kimi para impedirle marchar, pero el chico se separaba de ella con decisión.

Cruzó la puerta de la terraza para ir a la entrada, en donde la puerta seguía sonando a causa de un insistente Sebastian, que golpeaba con sus nudillos entre susurros que suplicaban que la chica abriese. Estaba desesperado, tanto como una Sandra detrás de él que escondía su boca tras la mano para ocultar sus temblores. El alemán se desesperaba cada vez más, y aunque lo último que iba a hacer era reprochar la tardanza, cuando la puerta se abrió se quedó sin nada que decir.

Era como si no esperasen encontrarle allí. Kimi separaba la puerta hacia el final para apoyarse con la mano en el marco. Les miraba como si fuesen vendedores y él estuviese dispuesto a negarles cualquier compra, pero ambos estaban petrificados ante él. Sandra subió su mano esta vez para acercarla más a sus ojos, buscando parar el llanto incontrolado que salía de ellos. Kimi sin embargo no la miraba. Era como si no captase su presencia, y su vista no se movía de los ojos de Sebastian. El chico se había quedado tan petrificado que ahora se mordía el labio comprobando que había sido realmente estúpido al pensar que no abriría él la puerta. Y así se lo hacía Kimi saber.

-          ¿De verdad pensabas que ella iba a abrirte?-hablaba con tono neutral, hasta pacífico para la situación que les rodeaba. Sebastian no se atrevía a responder, le miraba con el mismo gesto de abatimiento que había llevado con él toda la tarde. Sin embargo Kimi parecía querer escucharle.- ¿Qué esperabas?-insistía.- Venga, dime… ¿Esperabas que te viniese a recibir dispuesta a escuchar la mierda que fueses a decirla?-todas sus palabras portaban tanto veneno que Sebastian se mareaba sólo de recibirlas.- Cómo puedes ser tan desgraciado de plantarte aquí.-el alemán veía tanto odio en sus ojos que era como si lo visto antes en Yaiza no sirviese de nada. Sebastian empezaba a sentir que sus ojos se aguaban por el malestar, y se tambaleaba de forma fugaz hacia adelante y hacia atrás queriendo desaparecer.

-          N-ne, n-necesito hablar c-con ella.-suplicó con una voz tan rota que parecía pedir a Kimi que le perdonase la vida. El finlandés soltó una ligera risa tan molesta que consiguió debilitarle aún más.- Y c-contigo p-por favor, Kimi—

-          No se te ocurra pedirme nada.-volvió a su ira y desprecio. Sebastian volvía a morderse el labio nervioso.- No se te ocurra—

-          K-kimi…-el finlandés cesó su discurso para mirar a su lado. Justo en la entrada al dormitorio, alejada de cualquier mirada, Yaiza le suplicaba con pleno dolor que fuese con ella. Le suplicaba de nuevo sólo con la mirada que no hiciese lo que hacía, que abandonase aquella conversación para ir a su lado. Kimi la vio tan frágil que sólo sentía ganas de machacar al chico que tenía en frente. Le miró, con furia y decisión, y empezó a asentir aceptando que había llegado el momento de zanjar muchas cosas.

-          Pasa.-le obligaba. Sebastian en cambio era incapaz de moverse. Yaiza suplicaba a Kimi que no hiciese eso, que no le abriese camino, pero Kimi directamente se acercaba a Sebastian para tirar de él y empujarle al interior.- He dicho que pases.-Sebastian estaba realmente asustado, y se apoyaba como podía en un pequeño armario buscando en su descanso el no vencerse al suelo. Kimi le miraba fijamente mientras Yaiza escondía su rostro y su llanto en las palmas de sus manos.- Atrévete a decirla algo.-retaba. Sebastian le negaba la mirada.- Deja de ser un puto cobarde, Seb, venga.-le animaba.- Ten los cojones que has tenido hace unas horas para hacer lo que has hecho y úsalos ahora para poner una excusa.-el alemán negaba. Ya no sabía si le escuchaba o no, se mareaba tanto que no era capaz de alzar la mirada.- Eres un hijo de puta, Seb.-tenía tan cerca a Kimi que el finlandés no necesitaba alzar mucho la voz.- Eres un verdadero hijo de puta.-Sebastian negaba sólo para pedirle que parase. Quería irse de allí, ni siquiera había sido capaz de mirar a Yaiza pese a saber que estaba al lado, y ella se había dejado caer sobre una silla para ahogar su rostro entre sus brazos.- ¿No vas a abrir la boca?-negaba de nuevo.- ¿A qué coño has venido, eh? ¿Qué pensabas conseguir si eres un puto cobarde que no es capaz de hablar?

-          K-kimi…-Yaiza volvía a pedirle que parase, pero el finlandés la ignoraba completamente. No era capaz de dejar de mirar al chico.

-          ¿Vas a estar callado todo el rato? ¿De verdad? ¿Se te han acabado las excusas?

-          ¡¡Kimi!!-Yaiza explotaba. Se levantaba de la silla con tanto llanto en su rostro que se negaba a que su amigo pudiese negarla nada. Kimi la miraba ahora, odiando aún más a Sebastian por el estado en el que la veía de fragilidad absoluta.- ¡Para!-insistía, nerviosa.- P-por favor, para—

-          Yai, no se merece que—

-          ¡Ya lo sé! ¡P-pero soy yo la que ha de—

-          ¿Se planta aquí y pretendes que—

-          ¡Kimi, es a mí a quien se lo ha hecho!-el finlandés sintió tal pinchazo en el corazón que fue incapaz de mirar a Sebastian otra vez. Estaba tan poseído por la ira que buscó por todos los medios que esta se esfumase de su cuerpo mientras Yaiza seguía llorando.- E-es a mí…-Yaiza tampoco era capaz de hablar mucho más. Quería darle las gracias a Kimi por defenderla, pero quería dejar de sentir la presencia de Sebastian. Kimi asintió, y puesto que buscaba dejarlo todo aclarado, aún le quedaba algo por hacer.

-          ¿Confías en mí?-la chica se secaba las lágrimas con duda. No sabía a qué venía esa pregunta, ni las intenciones que guardaba, pero si algo sabía era que confiaba en él.  Asintió, con temor, y él asintió de vuelta.- Entonces hazlo ahora.-el labio de Yaiza mostró ligero temblor, con dificultades antes de poder habar.

-          A, a q-qué te refieres.-Kimi dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose ligeramente de la entrada al dormitorio en sí para situarse de nuevo en el pasillo que daba cara a la salida. Sebastian le miraba aún tembloroso desde el lado, agradeciendo de forma incomprensible que por un momento se hubiese enzarzado a hablar con la chica en vez de seguir gritándole a él. Aunque la clama no duró mucho más.

-          ¿No tienes nada que decir?-Kimi tardó en girar el rostro hacia la salida, y finalmente miró de cara a una devastada Sandra. La chica no había sido capaz de moverse desde que se había abierto la puerta, y ahora su corazón se aceleraba tanto que veía aún más imposible el dar un paso al frente. Le miraba temblando, llorando a mares y suplicándole que por favor no siguiese ese camino. Pero Kimi la miraba aún con más decepción que la que había mostrado a Sebastian, y sobre todo con mucho más dolor. Yaiza había dado unos ligeros pasos al frente para divisar a la chica, con la que no contaba, y se mostró aún realmente perdida. Kimi seguía esperando con los brazos en jarra, y ahora la animaba con la palma de la mano a avanzar.- Vamos, Sandra, pasa.-ella negó, también asustada por su falsa amabilidad. Ahora Kimi no dejaba de mirarla.- ¿No tienes nada que decirle a Yaiza?-Sebastian se llevaba las manos al rostro para ocultarse en ellas unos segundos. Todo iba de mal en peor, y nadie sabía qué hacer.

-          K-kimi, qué—

-          Yai.-la frenó, sin dejar de mirar a Sandra.- Hay algo que aún tienes que escuchar.

-          N-no quiero escuchar nada, y-yo—

-          Has de hacerlo.

-          P-pero Kimi—

-          Confía en mí.-la miró de nuevo para pedírselo, y con dolor Yaiza decidió asentir sin saber por qué. Él volvió a Sandra.- Pasa, Sandra.-sólo por miedo a oír sus voces en la lejanía, la chica dio unos pasos temblorosos hacia delante para acercarse a ellos. Tampoco era capaz de dejar de mirarle.- ¿No decías que se lo dirías esta semana? El domingo está a punto de acabar, así que no te queda mucho tiempo.

-          K-kimi, no—

-          ¡¿Ahora vas a hablar?!-se giró a Sebastian, que buscaba parar aquello. El alemán prefería ahora seguir recibiendo él los golpes a que fuese Sandra la dolorida, pero él en cambio era incapaz de mirar a Kimi a la cara.- ¿Ahora vas a tener la puta poca vergüenza de abrir la boca?-se giró de nuevo a Sandra, y ya no quería vivir de esa calma.- ¿No quieres decírselo?-la chica negó, por miedo a las consecuencias de no dar una respuesta.- ¿Sigues queriendo ocultarlo?-mantenía su negativa ahora sólo para rechazar su voz. No dejaba de llorar, y sin embargo Yaiza empezaba a congelar sus ojos ligeramente al sentirse tan perdida.- Nunca dejará de sorprenderme lo egoísta que puedes llegar a ser.-la retuvo la mirada unos segundos antes de girarse a Yaiza.- ¿Qué me acababas de decir, Yai?-la chica no sabía qué contestar.- Me has dicho que le deje en paz.-señaló a Sebastian.- Que eras tú a la que había jodido. Me has pedido que  dejase de recordarle lo hijo de puta que es porque eras tú la que debería cargar con ello ¿No?-asintió, preocupada.- Bueno, entiendo que desde tu ignorancia, la cual por cierto llevo odiando mucho tiempo al no tener tú la culpa, pienses que no debo hacer lo que hago, porque sinceramente, desde tu punto de vista puedo entenderlo.-ella fruncía el cejo levemente, y se cruzaba de brazos temblorosa. Miró Yaiza de nuevo a Sandra, a la que oía llorar de manera descontrolada, y luego volvió a Kimi.- Resulta que soy tan víctima como tú de todo esto.-afianzó el gesto de su frente al oírle.

-          ¿Q-qué?-no entendía nada, y la incomprensión la hacía hasta perder las ganas de llorar. Kimi miró un momento a Sandra de nuevo, que le suplicaba parar entre susurros. Pero él no iba a hacerlo.

-          Sandra y yo estamos juntos.-la informó, de frente.- Bueno, supongo que hablar en presente es exagerar.-rió con dolor, y pausó unos segundos sólo para ver el rostro de Yaiza. No entendía nada, y se mostraba igual de estática esperando una explicación a algo que no conseguía comprender pese a repetirlo en su cabeza.- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos con esto?-se giró a Sandra, que bajaba la mirada.- ¿Cuándo empezamos con esta movida?-no respondía.- ¿Finales de mayo, principios de junio más o menos?-Kimi fingía estar pensando.- Creo que fue cuando fuimos a Mallorca, luego ya en Canadá se nos descontroló todo un poco más y hasta ahora así hemos estado.-se giró de nuevo a Yaiza.- En realidad juntos como tal llevamos apenas unas semanas, porque como era de esperar he tenido que ceder a su egoísmo.-Yaiza empezaba a sentirse tan perdida ahora por la recolección de información que no era capaz de pestañear, sin dejar de mirar con ello a Kimi.- Llevo mucho tiempo querido estar con ella, pero tu amiga resulta que nunca ha querido decirte nada.-hacia breves pausas para no abarrotar a Yaiza.- Al principio hasta era normal. Vamos, que no te contase que nos liamos en Mallorca, porque al fin y al cabo era una cosa puntual, pero –se encogió de hombros- no te quiso contar nada más luego. Ni siquiera cuando era todo así pasajero, pero tampoco cuando se puso seria la cosa.-pausó.- Ha sido increíble porque por más que la he pedido que te lo dijese, ella me culpaba de forzarla, y me dejaba de malo porque se sentía agobiada.-exageraba con el rostro.- Y ah, bueno, no te lo he dicho, pero si no te ha querido decir nada era simplemente porque decía que no quería aguantarte al vernos juntos.-Yaiza pestañeó con cierto cuidado antes de girar el rostro a Sandra. No daba crédito a nada de lo que estaba escuchando. Buscaba entender todo con algo que la hiciese caer en la cuenta de que era cierto, pero por más que lo intentaba era incapaz de hacerlo. Se negaba a creer eso, y esperaba que el rostro de Sandra mostrarse algo que así se lo confirmase, pero la chica estaba tan devastada que sólo ayudaba a confirmarlo.

-          ¿Q-qué?-ahora su pregunta guardaba tanto dolor que apenas se escuchaba.

-          Bueno, he de decir que no era sólo eso.-fingía compasión.- También se negaba porque no quería que te volvieses tan insoportable como cuando estaba con Nico, con eso de alejarte para no molestar o no sé qué mierdas.-pausó. Ahora Yaiza sólo miraba a Sandra.- Y supongo que también te interesará saber que él –señaló a Sebastian con dejadez- lo sabía desde el principio, más que nada porque nos pilló.-Kimi alzó las manos.- Que, eh, entiendo que él no es el que debe decirte nada, ahí mira, voy a exculparle.-le miró con rabia.- Pero querrás saber que todo el mundo estaba al tanto de esto.-Yaiza miró con pausa a Kimi.- Todo el mundo. Y no te digo sólo Dani o Hülkenberg, que al fin y al cabo parece que sólo le cuenta las cosas a ellos, sino todo el mundo. Hasta la novia de Jenson.-rió.- De hecho hasta Nico lo sabe.-la chica volvió a mirar a Sandra. Cada vez se sentía más dolida y ahora al ataque de ansiedad que empezaba a sentir se le unían las lágrimas que caían por su rostro. Se sentía no sólo engañada, sino tan rechazada y despreciada que no era capaz de hablar.- Llevo queriendo hablar contigo desde el primer día.-ahora Kimi hablaba de forma relajada. Sólo quería dirigirse a su amiga.- Créeme, te lo llevo queriendo contar desde que pasó. Pero he sido un gilipollas al pensar en ella antes que en ti o en mí. –pausó.- Así que supongo que ambos tenemos mucho de lo que compartir en esto.-Yaiza no podía dejar de mirar a Sandra, y ahora hasta se acercaba a ella a pasos lentos. Seguía de brazos cruzados, protegiéndose con la pose de todas esas informaciones que la hacían sentirse tan miserable. Sandra no alzaba la mirada del suelo, y no iba a hacerlo sabiendo que Yaiza estaba frente a ella.

-          ¿E-es cierto?-no necesitaba su confirmación para aceptarlo como tal, pero necesitaba oírle decir algo. Necesitaba saber por qué la había ocultado algo así y por qué había tenido los motivos que Kimi citaba. Ni siquiera recordaba ahora lo que había sucedido esa tarde, pero todo empezó a darle vueltas y ni quería volver a mirarla a la cara.

Salió escopetada de su propio cuarto, sin importarle que ellos se quedasen allí. Ahora mismo no quería siquiera ver a Kimi, y se mareaba deambulando a prisas por su pasillo sin saber a dónde acudir. Lloraba otra vez de manera desconsolada. Ahora tenía todavía más motivos para no querer seguir adelante, y la cabeza le daba tantas vueltas que se tiraba del pelo para mandarla callar.

Nunca había sentido tanto desprecio como sentía en ese momento, y lo sentía hasta hacia ella misma. Se maldecía por no haberse dado cuenta de nada, sin ser consciente aún de todo lo que había podido pasar a su alrededor entre Sandra y Kimi sin ser capaz de verlo. Maldecía el hecho de que todo el  mundo supiese algo así menos ella, y que nadie hubiese tenido la decencia de decirle nada. Y sobre todo maldecía a Sandra por haberla traicionado de esa forma, recordando con tanta rabia las numerosas veces que la chica la recriminaba no contarle las cosas.

Tomó la escalera y empezó a subir. No supo por qué optó por esa opción en vez de bajar, pero siguió subiendo hasta que sus piernas decidieron parar. Se agarraba a la madera para dejarse caer en el lateral del primer escalón y llorar allí sin control. No sabía en qué planta estaba, era algo que le daba completamente igual, su cabeza sólo se limitaba a recordarla todas esas cosas que acababan de destrozar su vida por completo.

Las manos le temblaban agarradas a los barrotes de madera de aquella barandilla. Apoyaba la frente en ellos mientras dejaba que el llanto la recorriese entera, y encogía las piernas protegiéndose de sus propios pensamientos con ello. Se sentía completamente abandonada, ignorando el ruido que su cerebro captaba en forma de presencia humana. Le daba todo completamente igual, sólo quería desaparecer de allí y no volver nunca. Y lloraba tanto que se ahogaba de dolor.

-          ¿Yai?-abrió los ojos sin despegarse de donde estaba, sin separar sus piernas de su pecho y sin dejar que las lágrimas dejasen de brotar por sus ojos. Pero lo hacía de forma estática. Fruncía el ceño y se dejaba llevar ahora por lo inesperado de oír una voz que hacía tiempo no escuchaba pronunciado su nombre. Se giró levemente dejándose llevar por la sorpresa para ver en lo alto de la fila de escalones a Nico. La miraba asustado, aún con su ropa de Force India, y pese a que se moría de ganas de estar sola, en ese momento recordó lo mucho que echaba de menos al que fue siempre su gran amigo. No dejó de mirarle mientras bajaba las escaleras, a paso lento, aún atemorizado por el rostro de Yaiza, y sin que ella lo esperase, se dejó caer a su lado.- ¿Qué ha pasado?-necesitaba escucharla para saber que no podía ser tan grave como mostraba su rostro, pero ella empezaba de nuevo a llorar descontrolada mientras negaba.- Y-yai, qué ha pasado.-la chica se venció ligeramente hacia delante y él no dudó en acogerla en su hombro. Le había echado tanto de menos y le había necesitado tanto que no lo dudó a la hora de desahogarse en él. Y Nico la abrazó como tantas otras veces había querido hacer. No sabía qué había pasado, y le mataba por dentro verla así, tanto que no había dudado ni un segundo el acercarse a ella. Y ahora la separaba de su brazo para mirarla fijamente.- Qué pasa, Yai.-negaba la chica, pero él la forzaba a hablar, haciéndola sacar fuerzas de donde no tenía.- ¿Es Seb?-asintió para destapar parte de sus problemas.- ¿Es por lo del otro día? ¿El embarazo?-le daba completamente igual el que el chico lo supiese o no, no le importaba el cómo se había enterado, pero negó aunque aquello también seguía torturándola.- Yai, qué—

-          S-seb y S-sandra.-paró para llorar y ahogarse un poco en los impulsos de su cuerpo.- S-seb y Sa-ndra, e-esta tarde, e-esta t-tarde les vi, l-lo estaban haciendo, est-estaban haciéndolo, Nico.-se derrumbaba de nuevo en él, y ahora el chico era incapaz de acogerla al no dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. No quería entenderlo.

-          ¿Qué?-buscó una repetición, pero el llanto de la chica ahora era tan fuerte que no la permitía siquiera alzar la mirada.- ¿Sandra y Seb? ¿C-cómo que les has…? Yai ¿Estás segura de que—

-          L-les he visto, joder, l-les he visto.-se ahogaba cada vez más.- E-ella ni siquiera intentó negarlo p-pero él salió corriendo detrás de mí para pedirme perdón, p-pero yo no quería escucharle –Nico secaba el rastro de sus lágrimas buscando una calma que no era capaz de darla.- y me encontré con K-kimi y me trajo al cuarto, y ahora ambos han v-vuelto a q-querer hablar conmigo y K-kimi ha estallado, y, y…-se hundía en su hombro ante lo anonadado del rostro del alemán. Todo parecía tan exagerado que no era capaz de imaginarse nada.- K-kimi y Sandra…-Nico cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio. Aceptaba que habían pasado demasiadas cosas, y ahora entendía el rostro que la chica mostraba. La separó de nuevo de su hombro para mirarla, secando otra vez su llanto con rostro serio.

-          Escúchame.-Yaiza sentía que volvía a tener a Kimi delante, y negaba para no oír nada más. Pero Nico no era Kimi, y era incapaz de negar la voz que tanto había echado de menos.- No puedo decirte que no llores, porque entiendo que es lo único que quieres hacer, pero créeme, no lo merece. La situación no lo merece, Yai, eres más fuerte que esto.-negaba ella.-  Créeme, por favor. Pasa de Seb, de todo, ya basta joder. Mírate.-masajeaba sus mejillas para calmarla, y Yaiza se dejaba llevar por la confianza que Nico mostraba en sus palabras para buscar esa paz.- ¿No has sufrido suficiente? ¿Qué más esperas para mandarlo todo a la mierda, joder? Me da igual quién te haya jodido ahora, me da completamente igual, sea Sandra, sea Seb, sea yo o quien sea, Yaiza has de poner fin a esta puta tortura. No mereces esto.-le asintió compartiendo ese deseo, y no sabía por qué pero sentía que la angustia de su pecho desaparecía poco a poco gracias a él. Seguía llorando, y temblaba con cada suspiro, pero le miraba y se sentía acogida. Él la hablaba, la seguía animando a no dejarse machacar por nadie, pero hacía un rato que no captaba sus palabras. Se limitaba a mirarle y a recordar que le había echado de menos, y a afianzar una idea que siempre había tenido clara, y es que sólo con él era capaz de alejarse de sus males, aunque fuese por unos segundos. No sabía por qué su cabeza se dedicaba a recordarla eso en ese instante, moviendo la idea entre tantos problemas y torturas en vez de centrarse en escucharle, pero lo relacionaba con el propio pensamiento de ser capaz de evadirse del mundo estando con él. Y necesitaba hacerlo de forma plena, sobre todo en ese instante de dolor, aunque fuese sólo una vez y aunque se fuese a arrepentir eternamente.

Nico no esperó que Yaiza le besase. Lo hizo también de forma tan decidida y pasional que cuando se separó de él no era capaz de decir palabra. La miraba tan anonadado como ella le había estado mirando, solo que por su cabeza, como siempre sucedía, pasaban otras sensaciones que ella nunca iba a lograr compartir con él.

Se debilitaba junto a ella, y se maldecía por hacerlo en ese instante, pero se acercó de nuevo a su rostro ahora llevado por sus propias ganas de besarla. Yaiza fue tan receptiva que en apenas unos segundos le acogía entre sus manos para dedicarse plenamente a ese beso. Nada pasaba por su cabeza que no fuese él, y ayudándose de ese poder que tenía, se dejó guiar por Nico para olvidarse de sus males durante el tiempo que durase aquello.

Ambos se levantaron a la vez, sin separarse más que para erguirse. Yaiza rodeó su cuello con sus brazos para besarle de nuevo mientras Nico la agarraba por la cintura para pegarla a él. Tiró de ella como pudo hacia la planta de arriba, su planta, y entró a su dormitorio arramplando con todo lo que le impedía llevarse a ella y a sí mismo hacia la cama.

Yaiza le ayudaba a acelerar ese viaje, quitándole la chaqueta de su escudería y posteriormente sacando por su cabeza el polo también de Force India. Sin que a él le diese tiempo, la propia chica se desprendía tanto de la chaqueta de Kimi con del polo de Red Bull, y se dejaba tumbar en la cama por un chico que no dejaba de besarla.

Ninguno quería perder el tiempo con juegos previos. Nico llevó su boca a su cuello para entretenerla allí mientras se desprendía de la falda de la chica enrollándola en su cintura. Bajó su ropa interior y la tiró hacia atrás a la misma velocidad que se desabrochaba su pantalón para salir de su ropa y entrar en su cuerpo. Pese al ritmo, a Yaiza no le pilló por sorpresa en ningún momento, y se acomodó bajo él mientras Nico comenzaba a moverse. Estaba completamente rendida al momento, y como sabía que pasaría se olvidaba de cualquier mal que pudiese recorrer los rincones ahora apagados de su cerebro. El placer lo podía todo, y sólo Nico había sido capaz ese año de hacerla olvidar todas sus dudas.

Volvió a besar sus labios, sin dejar de moverse a gran velocidad en ella. También se manejaba por el placer que sus cuerpos le proporcionaban, pero recorría sus labios dejándose llevar en ese caso por los sentimientos que tantas veces había tenido que ahogar.

La quería tanto que le daba igual lo que pudiese pasar después. Se olvidaba incluso del placer de la zona inferior de su cuerpo para centrarse en las pulsaciones aceleradas que le provocaba el tenerla allí con él. Sabía tan bien como ella el error que ambos cometían, y sin embargo ninguno pensaba en ello como problema del otro. Yaiza no dejaba que la idea de estropearlo todo un poco más la derrotase, aunque esa parte calmada de su cabeza se guardaba para sí todos los remordimientos por haber hecho lo que estaba haciendo. Y Nico en cambio sólo buscaba aprovechar algo que había necesitado durante meses y que sólo ella podía darle.

La miró fijamente cuando la sintió llegar a su orgasmo. La veía tan ausente de dolor que se sentía realizado y poderoso por haber conseguido evadirla del mal que no dudó en besarla de nuevo. Y sólo dejó de hacerlo cuando él la acompañó en ese punto de placer.

Las sensaciones físicas que les causaba ese acto estuvieron en sus cuerpos durante unos segundos, negándose a abandonar a sus dueños. Pero el placer corporal no era algo eterno, y poco a poco Nico volvía a abrir los ojos para mirar a la chica que respiraba acelerada bajo él. Ya no recordaba el placer, ni siquiera el sentimental, y por su cabeza ahora sólo pasaba el temor por el momento en el que Yaiza abriese los ojos buscándole, sintiendo el mismo dolor que él.


	164. Lo que de verdad importa

Ninguno supo contar cuánto tiempo pasaron dándose la espalda sobre aquel colchón. Nico no quiso darse la vuelta en ningún momento por miedo a caer en un llanto en el que ella ya estaba inmersa. Tampoco puso impedimento a su apresurada marcha, y en el fondo se alegró, dentro de lo que el drama le permitía, de que la chica se hubiese ido de allí sin recordarle que todo se había estropeado al máximo.

Yaiza deambulaba por aquel pasillo de hotel sin que el llanto la permitiese distinguir el suelo que pisaba. Estaba tan perdida y desconcertada que ni siquiera dedicaba tiempo a entender por qué había hecho lo que había hecho con Nico, su concentración estaba dedicada a poder respirar de una forma que no la llevase contra el suelo. No sabía a dónde ir. Y mucho menos qué hacer. Bajaba las escaleras agarrada a la madera de su lado para no caerse, deseando sentarse de nuevo sobre un escalón esperando viajar al pasado y borrar su recuerdo más cercano. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo si no fuese porque el mareo que sintió fue tan poderoso como para hacerla agarrarse aún más a la barandilla de la escalera.

Pisó el suelo del que comprendió era su rellano soltándose ya del apoyo manual para intentar recorrerlo. No llevaba nada encima, habiendo dejado olvidada en su dormitorio la tarjeta del cuarto entre otras cosas. Sabía que en realidad no se trataba de un descuido, pues recordaba perfectamente la ira y rabia con la que salió despavorida de una habitación que acogía a demasiada gente a la que ahora no quería ver.

Sin embargo sabía que en su cuarto la esperaban. Lejos de querer saber cuándo, cómo o por qué Sandra y Sebastian se marcharon de su dormitorio, sólo quería que abriesen al otro lado para recibirla con el apoyo o crítica que mereciese. Llamó tan desganada a la puerta que tuvo que repetir el gesto segundos después para que al otro lado la escuchasen, y en esa ocasión esta se abrió dando paso al otro lado a un Kimi que seguía tan perdido y derrumbado como recordaba haberle dejado.

Yaiza podía distinguir en cambio otro sentir más en su rostro, y ese pese a sorprenderle también le recordaba de antes. Kimi fruncía ligeramente el ceño, como si dejase que sus propios males se evadiesen con tal de que los de la chica ocupasen su espacio. Su pena personal daba paso a la que sentía por ver a su amiga aún más decaída a como la vio marchar, y Yaiza dejó por tanto de ver en él a un chico dolido por sus males a por los suyos propios.

-          ¿Qué ha pasado?-se negaba a pensar que todo era a causa de una acumulación de disgustos. Yaiza no era consciente de que lloraba demasiado frente a él en ese instante, tuvo que ser su propio labio entre temblores el que la avisase de su estado cuando intentó hablar y no pudo. Volvía a marearse, sin fuerza ni esperanza en conseguir cambiar su situación, dejándose llevar como un fantasma por Kimi cuando este la cogió de la mano para introducirla a su dormitorio. Cerró la puerta apresurado tras ambos, y la intentó trasladar al dormitorio para al menos tumbarla y que uno de sus males desapareciese. Yaiza en cambio se soltaba de él animada a ello por su rabia. Se sentía rastrera, sucia y una persona tan horrible que no aceptaba cualquier cuidado que él pudiese querer darla. Kimi la miraba anonadado.- Yai, qué ha pasado…-tenía miedo por verla así. La recordaba en tantos puntos bajos en su vida que el verla como la tenía en frente le hacía aterrorizarse por no saber actuar. Quiso pensar que era a causa de su propio bajón emocional, pero hacía unos segundos que no recordaba su pena por sólo querer borrar la de ella. La chica dirigía su mirada a la de Kimi pese a no distinguirla entre el llanto, y se encogía como podía de hombros entre negativas quitándose así todo el perdón que pudiese querer darle su amigo. Sólo quería insultarse a sí misma por lo que acaba de pasar.- Yai, por favor, dime que ha pasado…-se acercaba a ella bajando la voz, buscando pese a lo que ella quisiese darle una calma que la relajase e hiciese saber que tenía su apoyo. Secó sus lágrimas para que pudiese verle, que supiese que estaba con ella.

-          N-nico.-no era capaz de hablar más allá, y menos cuando empezaba diciendo su nombre. Sólo pronunciarlo la hizo sentir aún más dolor en el pecho, dando por tanto paso a aún más llanto que Kimi ahora no era capaz de parar. La miraba aún con las manos en su cuello, donde las había dejado al sentir que podía hablarle. No mostraba expresión alguna, mientras ella en cambio demostraba con cada gesto el odio que sentía hacia sí misma.- Nico.-repitió. Él no necesitaba ni escucharlo de nuevo ni oír más explicaciones. El gesto de su amiga le expresaba todo lo que había pasado sin necesidad de palabras. Cuando Yaiza se dejó llevar de nuevo por su llanto, Kimi tuvo que hacer esfuerzo extra para impedirla caer al suelo y mantenerla en alto. Alejó sus manos de su cuello para llevarlas a sus brazos y acercarla, abrazándola tras ello con tanta fuerza que la chica sólo pudo rodearle para desahogarse en su pecho. Acariciaba su pelo y susurraba sonidos para buscar una calma que sabía no la proporcionaba. Cansado de su nulo poder tranquilizador, se separó de ella para mirarla fijamente, reteniendo su rostro frente al suyo con las manos.

-          Yai.-la chica alzó la vista pero de nuevo sin conseguir distinguirle entre lágrimas. Kimi volvió a secar sus ojos con sus pulgares.- Yai, escúchame.-ella negaba, y él repetía el gesto al de la chica.- Me da completamente igual. No te preocupes. ¿Me escuchas? No lo hagas.-ahora ella asentía. Se expresaba con gestos, dejando claro que lo que él la pedía no hacer era justamente lo que ella hacía. Kimi volvió a negarla.- Ya ha pasado, por favor no te tortures más.-Yaiza quiso mirar a un lado y alzar la mano en dirección a un vacío. Quería expresarle lo horrible que se sentía por lo que acababa de hacer, y ya lejos de por su propio malestar, por el daño que le había podido causar a una persona a la que tanto quería. Kimi giró su rostro hacia él con la mano de nuevo, haciéndola llorar un poco más al negarla cualquier tipo de explicación.

\-          P-pero Nico, yo—

\-         Ya ha pasado, Yai.-bajaba la mirada para llorar lejos de él, aunque él insistía a cada rato para que le mirase.- No vuelvas a preocuparte por nadie que no seas tú ¿Me has entendido? Ni siquiera por Nico. Y mucho menos por otros. No le debes nada a nadie.-la movió levemente aún con sus manos entre su rostro y cuello. Quería que escuchase cada cosa que tuviese que decirla, transmitiéndola también con su voz el derrumbe emocional que él mismo sentía.- No le debes absolutamente nada a nadie. A nadie. Sólo a ti.-Yaiza negó a la vez que volvía a llorar descontrolada y se abrazaba a su pecho. Kimi ahora fue el que aguantaba su gesto antes de dedicarle uno igual. No sabía qué hacer para poder tranquilizarla, y aunque le daba miedo dejarla sola, sintió que debía hacerlo.- Voy a ir a por algo de comer.-la chica le miró, otra vez tras él secar su llanto con los dedos, con tanta pena que se negaba a dejarle marchar.- Es tarde, has de cenar algo. No tardaré, te lo prometo.

-          N-no—

-          Te prometo que no tardaré.-la chica se mordió el labio angustiada.- Prométeme que intentarás relajarte aunque sea un poco.-bajó la mirada con tristeza.- Yai… prométemelo.-no le respondió ni siquiera con un gesto, sólo le miraba haciéndole saber que para desgracia suya no era capaz de decidir algo así. Kimi optó por abrazarla de nuevo, esta vez de forma más pausada, antes de poder ir a buscar comida.- Necesito que estés bien.-ella asentía ahora como podía en su pecho.- Yo no puedo estarlo si tú no lo estás.-sintió que Yaiza le abrazaba más fuerte, y ahora le dio más rabia que antes el dejarla sola en el dormitorio mientras bajaba a buscar comida.

Cuando cerró la puerta del cuarto de la chica al menos era consciente de que hacía lo correcto al llevarse consigo la tarjeta. Sólo por si acaso ella se negaba a abrirle la puerta por su propia fragilidad.

Kimi tampoco andaba con un gran esmero por el pasillo. Ni siquiera sabía en qué dirección iba, pero al igual que Yaiza, la idea de un ascensor no pasó por su cabeza en ese instante. Se agarró de forma más fugaz también al borde de la escalera para poder bajar con paso lento hasta el hall en busca de nuevo de una estabilidad al menos física lejos de los escalones.

Cuando llegó a la entrada del hotel todo le parecía demasiado extenso. Había demasiado espacio a su alrededor, pero sentía que apenas corría oxígeno hacia sus pulmones. No sabía por qué todo estaba tan desértico a aquellas horas, sobre todo al girar la vista hacia la entrada del buffet y verlo aún abierto, pero por allí no corría ni un alma. La recepción también estaba vacía, y su mirada buscaba por todos los rincones de aquel vestíbulo algo que le hiciese retrasar el momento de empezar a andar de nuevo.

Sin encontrarlo, echó a andar a un paso aún más lento que el que usó al bajar las escaleras para poder plantarse dentro del buffet y dirigirse a uno de los camareros. No supo si formaba parte de su servicio de habitaciones o si su rostro estaba tan perdido como para convencerles a la primera, pero el muchacho al que se dirigía apenas tardó unos segundos en empezar a llamar gente para ponerse a preparar unas bandejas. Kimi ni siquiera tuvo que dar motivos para que aquella gente preparase de forma apresurada su comida. El muchacho explicaba a Kimi que en apenas unos segundos podría llevárselo todo, y se mostraba impaciente al ver que sus compañeros de restaurante no tardaban el tiempo que él le prometía al finlandés.

Kimi sintió verdadera lástima por aquel chico, sin saber por qué. Quiso calmar su ansia por corresponder su necesidad, y le comunicó el número de habitación de Yaiza para que cuando estuviese listo el menú lo pudiesen llevar. Más relajado, el chico dio las gracias a un Kimi que se las devolvía para salir del restaurante buscando de nuevo ir al cuarto de su amiga.

Esta vez en cambio el hall no estaba vacío, y comprobaba que no había recorrido aquel gran salón de forma detallada, pues si lo hubiese hecho habría visto lo que ahora llamaba su atención.

Las paredes del hotel tenían ventanales exageradamente altos, pero apenas eran poco más de un metro de ancho. Rodeaban la sala sin tocar el suelo, dejando que la parte baja de los mismos estuviese compuesta por pequeñas posaderas con cojines de color marrón oscuro.

Uno de ellos, alejado de la entrada y cercano a una esquina, estaba ocupado por un Nico que tenía la mirada perdida al otro lado del cristal. O al menos eso distinguía Kimi en su distancia. El finlandés se había quedado parado a la salida del buffet acorralado por la imagen del chico allí sentado. Tenía las piernas encogidas en esos asientos de las ventanas, apoyado de manera lateral en el cristal, tanto con el cuerpo como con la cabeza. Lo hacía de forma dificultosa, dejando ver que era demasiado largo para ese hueco tan pequeño.

Pero ni a él ni a Kimi le pareció un detalle tan importante como para dedicarle unos segundos. Kimi echó a andar otra vez a paso lento hacia él, disminuyendo el ritmo a medida que se acercaba y comprobaba que Nico tenía los ojos rojos. No veía llanto en sus mejillas, pero no le hacía falta ver lágrimas para saber qué había estado haciendo hasta ese instante.

Se puso a un lado suyo, frente a lo que Nico mostraba de rostro, y el alemán apenas tardó unos segundos en divisarle junto a él. Le miró dejando ver también la rabia y dolor interno que sentía, dando de lleno con el propio de Kimi. Nico cerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño con agotamiento antes de volver a apoyar su rostro en el cristal y mirar sin interés lo que se veía al otro lado. Kimi no se movió pese al gesto, ni dejó de mirarle.

-          Qué haces aquí.-se dignó a preguntar a Nico viendo su pasividad. El chico volvía a cerrar los ojos con rabia, sin querer saber nada de quien tenía al lado. Los abrió de nuevo para dejarse llevar por la imagen exterior.

-          Ahora no.-le suplicaba, con la voz llena de dolor. Negando.- En serio, Kimi, ahora no.-se negaba a escucharle en ese instante en el que su cabeza pensaba demasiado en quien no debía. Se negaba con ello a cualquier cosa que Kimi pudiese decirle.

-          Por qué no subes a descansar.-Kimi en cambio ignoraba cualquier petición de Nico, que se mordía ahora el labio llenándose de rabia al escucharle.- Aquí no vas a conseguir—

-          Kimi.-alzó levemente la voz para hacerle parar. Cerró de nuevo los ojos en dirección a la ventana y volvió a apretar sus dientes contra su labio.- Por favor.

-          Sé lo que ha pasado.

-          Claro que lo sabes.-volvía a mirarle furioso, con unos ojos incluso más rojos y aguados que antes. Kimi seguía mirándole con su mismo gesto.

-          ¿Sabes tú lo que ha pasado?-no esperaba amabilidad por parte de Nico, pero tampoco quería recibir el mal humor que estaba sintiendo. Nico estuvo a punto de contestarle con la misma furia que antes, pero entendió que Kimi se refería a otra cosa ajena a su encuentro con Yaiza. Le miró descubriendo de nuevo su estado. Perdido como nunca le había visto, y con tanto dolor que le extrañaba ser capaz de descubrirlo en su rostro ausente. Tuvo que sentir su pesar para recordar el motivo por el cual Yaiza lloraba en una escalera un tiempo atrás, recordando que el chico que estaba ahora a su lado debía estar en el mismo estado emocional que ella. Asintió, al menos por la educación de darle una respuesta, haciéndolo esta vez con ausencia de rabia, no al menos dirigida a él. Kimi asintió de vuelta, dando unos pasos al frente para llegar a su lado y sentarse en la esquina de aquel asiento que Nico ocupaba en la ventana. Se apoyó en sus piernas, descansando sobre ellas el peso de su cuerpo y su tristeza. Miraba a la nada, y Nico en cambio no retiraba ahora la vista de él.

-          ¿Cómo estás?-era una pregunta inútil, era consciente de ello, sobre todo al no ser él mismo capaz de responderla. Kimi suspiró y paseó sus manos por su cabeza, moviendo su pelo sólo por darse un entretenimiento que le impidiese derrumbarse.

-          Supongo que sabes la respuesta.-Nico asintió antes de girarse de nuevo a la ventana. Ninguno dijo nada durante unos segundos.

-          Ella…-se atrevió de nuevo a hablar, provocando que Kimi le mirase esta vez.- Cómo está.

-          Mal.-resumió de la manera más concisa que pudo, sintiendo que no era suficiente.- Aunque supongo que eso es poco con lo que ha de sentir.-Nico asentía de nuevo, sin girar el rostro.- Le preocupa el haberte hecho daño.-cerró los ojos al escucharle decir eso. Negó.

-          No quiero que se sienta así.

-          Lo sé.

-          Y aun así he provocado que lo esté.-rió irónico, mordiéndose el labio tras ello para evitar llorar de nuevo. Kimi no dejaba de mirarle con pena.

-          No sirve de nada decirlo, pero no sirve tampoco de nada lamentarse ahora.-Nico asentía sin sentido.- Ya está hecho, no se puede cambiar.

-          Sí.-le miró.- Al menos las consecuencias.-Kimi frunció el ceño mientras recibía de nuevo la pena de Nico.- Cuídala ¿Vale?-pausó.- Sé que lo harás, siempre lo haces, pero ahora te necesita más que nunca.-Kimi asintió con certeza, y el chico le imitó. Entendían que no podían hablar más de lo que habían conversado ya, y Kimi se puso en pie dándole una palmada confidente al chico en la pierna, que pareció activarle para al menos habar una vez más.- Kimi.-el chico se giró ya en alto a él. Nico negaba lleno de lamento.- No sé por qué Sandra ha hecho lo que ha hecho, pero…- no era capaz de expresar lo que le creaba aquel acontecimiento en la cabeza, y Kimi le agradecía al menos el detalle de intentarlo asintiendo.- Ánimo...-resumió, y el finlandés volvió a asentir.

-          Cuídate tú también.

Le dejó allí mientras se ponía de nuevo rumbo a la escalera. Esta vez la subió a una forma más fugaz que la bajaba, al menos para evadirse del recuerdo de haber escuchado el nombre de Sandra segundos atrás. Se sintió al menos más satisfecho al ver a su llegada al rellano que la puerta de Yaiza estaba abierta, viendo que de ella salían y entraban miembros del hotel cargados de bandejas.

Se le escapó una poco profunda sonrisa al imaginar la cara de su amiga al ver rodar tanto alimento paseando por delante de ella, dando por hecho también que no querría probar nada de lo que allí paseaba. Llegó a la puerta comprobando que la chica mantenía ese rostro de sorpresa al ver el servicio de habitaciones, y Kimi se sonrió un poco más abiertamente al verla. Entró al cuarto y agradeció al personal del hotel su trabajo una vez hubieron acabado, yendo a la pequeña mesa que había en la entrada para coger algo de comer e ir a donde Yaiza había ido.

Estaba sentada en la cama, justo en el centro, y se miraba las manos dejando ver que había estado así hasta la llegada del personal del hotel. Kimi se sentó con ella, ofreciéndole un plato que captó la atención de la chica. No había pedido comida normal, y se sentía realizado al ver que el hotel no había mostrado oposición a subirles todo lo que se refiriese a postres o dulces en su carta. Acercaba a Yaiza un plato con mousse de chocolate con nata por encima. Ella lo cogió con una mano temblorosa, y le costó su tiempo el coger el tenedor y partir un trozo. Kimi respiró más tranquilo al ver que se lo comía.

-          ¿Te gusta?-ella asintió.- Supongo que has visto que hay mucho más.-repitió el gesto, alzando una ceja. Kimi sonrió. Ahora era él el que empezaba a devorar su propio mousse, también de chocolate pero con sirope de caramelo por encima. No hablaron mientras estuvieron comiendo. Kimi de hecho se levantó para traer más comida de la mesa en cuanto se hubieron acabado el primer plato, y el lamento que ambos sentían les impidió parar de comer hasta que sus estómagos pidieron que la comilona acabase. El chico recogió todos los platos que quedaban por la cama, vacíos o con restos de alguna salsa dulce. Yaiza masajeaba su estómago con poca dedicación.- ¿Te duele? Creo que no deberías haber comido tanto, y menos si has estado mala estos días. Espero que no te sienta mal—

-          No…-habló finalmente. Su voz seguía rota, pero mostraba más serenidad que antes. Kimi regresó a sentarse con ella, esta vez no en frente, sino a su lado.- Sólo es empacho.

-          Nos hemos puestos finos, sí.-ella sonrió con pena, haciéndole sentir un poco peor del o que estaba.

-          ¿Qué hora es?

-          No será medianoche.-asintió ella.

-          Creo que debería hacer la maleta…-él frunció el ceño.- Y llamar a Samantha.

-          ¿A Samantha? ¿Para? –ella volvió a sonreír con tristeza.

-          Voy a pedirla volver a la FIA, no sé si será posible… Pero he de intentarlo.-él asintió.

-          ¿Por qué no esperas a la vuelta?

-          Quiero que me de trabajo para este parón. Al fin y al cabo no tengo nada que hacer, y no quiero que Red Bull me llame.-rió triste. Kimi en cambio negó.

-          No vas a ir a trabajar.-la chica suspiró.

-          No sé qué quieres que haga enton—

-          Vas a venirte conmigo.-le miró.- Me da igual si quieres o no. No voy a dejarte sola estas semanas, así que vas a venirte a casa.-Yaiza apretó sus labios para no llorar, bajando la mirada al oírle.

-          Siento no haberme dado cuenta de nada.-su voz dejaba de nuevo de mostrar serenidad para dejarse llevar por esas ganas de llorar. Kimi la escuchaba.- De lo tuyo con ella. Lo siento de verdad.-pausó para coger aire.- N-no sé cómo he sido tan idiota todo este tiempo, debí darme cuenta porque—

-          Yai, no es tan fácil—

-          Sí lo es. Ahora lo es.-volvía a tener lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.- Llevo extrañada porque os llevaseis bien mucho tiempo, y nunca he intentado averiguar por qué, y ahora me siento estúpida al saber que ella no me quería decir nada, porque te juro que por más que lo intento no entiendo qué he podido hacer mal para—

-          No has hecho nada mal—

-          Y ahora todo esto me pilla así de sopetón y yo pensaba que la única perjudicada era yo y no sé ni qué decirte ni—

-          Yai, mírame.-se situó de nuevo ligeramente frente a ella para evitar que le rechazase.- No se te ocurra pensar que has hecho algo mal, que no se te pase por la cabeza. Todos le dijimos mil veces que la estaba cagando. Es su culpa, no la tuya.-Yaiza lloraba sin querer escucharle.- Yo he sido un gilipollas al creerla ¿Vale? He estado aguantando sus largas respecto a contártelo mucho tiempo, y he aceptado engañarte. He soportado desde el primer día que no quisiese reconocer lo que pasaba, y luego he tenido que aguantar sus celos, para ser ella luego la que se folla a Dani y ahora al otro—

-          ¿Qué?-no pudo evitar cortarle.- ¿D-dani?-Kimi cogió aire, aceptando que la historia con Sandra era tan larga que Yaiza no iba a dejar de sorprenderse nunca. Asintió.

-          S-se acostaron cuando fueron a la boda de Di Resta. Aún no estábamos juntos como tal, pero bueno…-la chica mostraba su sorpresa con lamento y la boca entreabierta. Le temblaba la boca, y ni siquiera sabía qué decir.

-          L-luego soy yo la que n-no cuenta las cosas...-rió disgustada. Kimi asintió con el mismo pesar. Él no iba a hablar del tema a no ser que ella lo sacase, por lo que aceptó su silencio hasta que decidió romperlo de nuevo.- E-era ella ¿Verdad?-él frunció el ceño.- L-la misteriosa chica que me dijisteis. C-cuando discutimos tú y yo porque yo quería saber si tenías novia.-asintió, bajando ahora él la mirada.- N-nunca te quise volver a preguntar nada.

-          Deberías haberlo hecho.-pausó.- Ya te dije que te lo habría contado.

-          P-pero pensé que no querías.

-          Una parte de mí no quería.-cogió aire.- S-sandra me decía que si hablaba contigo la haría polvo, y yo soy tan estúpido que la ponía por delante siempre en vez de pensar en mí o en ti. Así que el que se quedaba hecho polvo soy yo. Y ahora lo estamos los dos.

-          No eres estúpido.-buscó mostrarse seria al decírselo, queriendo ser convincente.- Todos hacemos eso, de eso se trata… -pausa.- Cuando quieres a alguien sólo te importa esa persona, y haces lo posible para hacerla feliz.-empezaba a llorar de nuevo sólo por el recuerdo.- A veces lo jodes porque tu forma de intentar alejarte de la posibilidad de hacerles daño sólo les causa mayor dolor, pero tú nunca lo haces con esa intención, y si lo haces aunque sea un segundo te quieres morir. Porque lo último que quieres en el mundo es hacer daño a esa persona con la que quieres compartir el resto de tu vida.-pausó para dejar que el llanto se soltase.- Y l-luego sin en cambio pasa esto, y…-pausó.- Si esto es amor yo no lo quiero, Kimi. Esto es una auténtica mierda.-asintió él.

-          Lo es, sí.-dejó que Yaiza se dejase caer a su hombro para llorar. No sería él el que la interrumpiese en su desahogo. Tardó en liberarse varios minutos en los que él no dejó de acariciar su pelo y su espalda. Buscó separarse de ella cuando dejó de sentir sus temblores y de oír el ruido de su llanto.- Deberías intentar descansar.-la chica rió con ironía.

-          ¿Acaso crees que voy a dormir?-él negó.

-          Pero aléjate del estrés. Sé que tu cabeza no te va a dejar, pero mejor que te desahogues tumbada en la cama a por aquí con jaleo.-volvió a reír, pero Kimi esta vez se sorprendió al ver su gesto sincero.

-          Jaleo.-él se sonrió.- Estamos solos, con una depresión de caballo porque nos han puesto los cuernos nuestras respectivas parejas con nuestros respectivos mejores amigos. Apenas somos capaces de hablar. Y me dices que hay jaleo.-él bajó la vista riendo, gesto que ella repetía.- Si tú eres el jaleo quiero quedarme con ello.-le cogió de la mano, haciendo que alzase la vista a ella. Asintió con media sonrisa.

-          Sabes que me quedaré contigo.-ella asintió ahora, antes de cambiar su gesto para ocultar sus nuevas ganas de derrumbarse.

-          Y yo n-no sé cómo darte las gracias por ello.-él negó, acercándose a ella para abrazarla durante un rato más.- C-creo que bajaré a recepción antes.

-          ¿Ahora?

-          S-sí… Quiero avisar de lo del equipaje.

-          ¿No puedes hacerlo por teléfono como siempre?-asintió.

-          Pero quiero también dejar un aviso para Samantha, n-no quiero llamarla tan tarde.-a Kimi le costó aceptar que la chica saliese del dormitorio, pero asintió dejándola marchar.

Bajó con cautela al hall, esperando que el descontrol de su cuerpo no la hiciese caerse como sus piernas parecían anunciar. Apenas tuvo que esperar unos minutos en el mostrador a que la atendiesen, pero la pareció un tiempo exagerado tratándose de un hotel de aquel nivel. En cambio no tenía la cabeza para pensar en esas cosas, y tras dejar el aviso, se puso de nuevo en marcha hacia la escalera.

Esta vez en cambio descubrió el ascensor al cual era ajena durante ese día. Decidió llamarlo para evitar forzar a sus piernas, y se apoyó en la pared del habitáculo nada más entró en él. Ni siquiera tuvo prisa en dirigirse a su planta, ignorando el panel de botones hasta que la puerta se cerró sola por el tiempo de espera. Se acercó para pulsar pero se quedó a medio camino.

Miraba los números, y esperaba poder llegar a su dormitorio para evadirse de todo y quedarse a solas con su angustia. Quería desaparecer. Irse con Kimi a alejarse de todo aquello hasta que no le quedase más remedio que volver. Se moría de ganas de dejar todo aquello atrás pero sentía que aún tenía algo que hacer. Al menos quería intentar arreglar lo que ella había estropeado sin necesidad ese mismo día.

No fue a su planta, sino unas más arriba, y aunque le costó llamar a la puerta, la tercera y cuarta vez que golpeó la madera ya lo hacía con más ansia.

Nico o no abría la puerta o parecía no estar. Yaiza se centraba en la primera suposición, no imaginando al alemán fuera de su cuarto recordando el estado en el que ambos quedaron, pero sin embargo la idea se afianzó en su cabeza al pensar que tal vez hasta se había marchado de la ciudad.

Aun así esperó un tiempo frente a la puerta, dejando que la pena y agobio por los recuerdos la llevasen a llorar de nuevo. No quería pensar en nadie que no fuese el chico al que quería ver en ese instante, y sin embargo otro la recorría en cada pensamiento. No entendía por qué había pasado todo aquello, pero la imagen de su novio y su mejor amiga juntos en aquella sala de Red Bull se le repetía con plenitud de detalles en la retina. Se tuvo que apoyar en la pared para que las piernas descansasen por los nuevos temblores, y su garganta y pecho se angustiaban al intentar cumplir la orden de su dueña de no derrumbarse en medio del pasillo.

Pudo dejar esa dedicación un segundo al lado en cuanto sintió la presencia de Nico a unos metros. El chico estaba petrificado mirándola justo a la salida de su ascensor, y al igual que ella, se mostraba tan decaído y perdido que no sabía qué hacer.

-          N-nico…-le llamó, aunque no era necesario. El chico cogió aire sólo por escucharla, y el verla llorar le provocaba tanta ira que no sabía a quién odiaba más, si a sí mismo o a Sebastian. Se acercó a ella poco a poco, al igual que la propia chica, que daba unos pasos al frente. Le costaba ahora enfrentarse a él pese al deseo de hacerlo, ya no sólo por lo ocurrido ese día, sino por todo lo que les precedía.- N-nico, yo, t-te juro que—

-          N-no.-la paró.- Da igual.

-          N-no da igual.-se negaba a no aclararlo.- L-lo siento, te juro que n-no sé por qué lo hice, e-estaba agobiada y n-no sabía qué—

-          Lo sé, no pasa nada.-se mostraba mucho más sereno que ella pese al nerviosismo. Ella se mordía el labio con pena.

-          E-estoy harta de hacerte daño.-pausó.- S-siento que sólo se hacer eso c-contigo y después de t-tanto tiempo lo único que sé hacer es j-joderlo de nuevo y—

-          Deja de culparte.-frenó.- Yai, piensa en todo lo que ha pasado.-no quería hacerlo, bajando la mirada con llanto.- No ahora, sino todo el año. ¿No has tenido suficiente?-volvió a mirarle.- Hayas tenido tú la culpa de algunas cosas o la tuviesen otros, qué más da ya, joder. Yai, ya está bien.-pausó.- No se te ocurra preocuparte por mí esta vez.-le habría gustado que Yaiza bajase la mirada a causa de su intento por darle la razón, pero la chica dejaba claro que se evadía ligeramente para culparse por el daño a terceros.- Y ni se te ocurra preocuparte por Seb.-captó su mirada y también su lamento por ser descubierta.- No se merece que te preocupes por él, y menos por esto.

\-          L-lo merezca o no parece que siempre q-que pasa algo sólo se actuar de una forma, y—

\-          Y nada, Yai. Y nada. Basta.-perdió de nuevo sus ojos al marcharse ellos hacia el suelo, llorosos.- A mí no me pidas perdón por esto. Soy yo el que debería disculparme—

-          N-no, Nico—

-          Tú estabas como estabas, yo en cambio no tengo excusa.-pausó. La mirada de la chica iba y venía a medida que su voz tomaba o no el poder.- N-no más allá de lo que siento, al menos.-ella se mordía otra vez el labio.- Siento muchísimo no haberte frenado… Ni haberme frenado a mí mismo. No sabes lo horrible que me siento por ello.-pausó.- Te quiero, creo que lo sabes después de todo este tiempo en el que he sido un gilipollas.-reía él con pena.- Y en vez de quererte como es debido me he dejado llevar por el egoísmo y la nostalgia.-pausó para intentar alzar su mirada, llevando su mano a su barbilla para elevar el rostro con vergüenza.- Siento todo lo que te he hecho.-ella negó.- Desde lo de hoy hasta lo que ha sucedido desde que salimos de Alemania aquel fin de semana.

-          N-nico—

-          No han parado de decirme lo estúpido que he sido por alejarme de ti. Para eso ni siquiera el quererte es excusa. Éramos amigos, y yo he sido un inmaduro todo este tiempo, y ahora lo he demostrado con creces al caer otra vez contigo.-pausó.- Te he echado muchísimo de menos, el poder hablarte, ayudarte, mirarte o sonreírte al oírte hablar. Ha sido horrible el tenerte cerca tanto tiempo y el tener que actuar como si no estuvieses sólo por no dar mi brazo a torcer.-pausó.- No te puedes imaginar lo mucho que te he echado de menos.-ella asintió, secándose el rastro de llanto.

-          Yo c-creo que sí.-comento con media sonrisa. Él la imitó.- L-lo siento muchísimo. Todo.-negó.

-          No sientas nada.-se miraron unos segundos antes de que Yaiza se dejase llevar por la tristeza de nuevo y se abrazase a él. La acogió con tanta fuerza que sintió que viajaba a pasado, a cuando no temía estar con ella, y se aferró a ese buen sentir para no soltarla hasta que la chica decidió separarse. Él secó su llanto.- Prométeme que te cuidarás este parón.-asintió.

-          K-kimi se encargará de ello.-él sonrió.

-          Estoy seguro de que sí. Os cuidaréis el uno al otro.-asintió.

-          ¿T-tú qué harás?-pensó.

-          No tengo plan, así que volveré a casa, supongo.

-          Entonces nos vemos…

-          En América, sí.-asintieron.- Me alegra escuchar eso. Nos vemos.-citó. Ella sonrió.

-          Y a mí también.-volvieron a darse un abrazo, esta vez mucho más corto, y se despidieron poniendo rumbo cada uno a su habitación.

Kimi no la preguntó nada cuando llegó, la dio todo el espacio necesario para aceptar lo que la iba pasando poco a poco. La veía liberada por una parte, pero la entrada de la noche la volvió a derrumbar. Él no se iba a mover del sofá frente a la cama pasase lo que pasase, y se angustiaba al sentirla llorar a cada minuto. Se acercaba a ella para intentar consolarla, pero Yaiza estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no era capaz de ser consciente de ello.

Al chico le daba completamente igual el dormir o no hacerlo. No se sentía cansado físicamente, y se negaba a que su agotamiento personal le pudiese pasar factura frente a sus intenciones por mantener a su amiga lo más viva posible.

A medida que la noche se iba haciendo más oscura, Yaiza cesaba su llanto por mero agotamiento. Kimi se alegraba en parte al ver que cesaba la llantina, permitiéndola tal vez a sus ojos descansar aunque fuese un tiempo insuficiente. Cuando el sol entró por la ventana se acercó a ella desde el lado opuesto al que ocupaba, dando con sus ojos abiertos y perdidos a lo largo de la cama. No la dijo nada, era suficiente con verla para saber que no había pegado ojo y que su estado había empeorado. Se acomodó un poco a su lado, apoyándose en el respaldo de la cama para poder pasar su mano por su cabellera. La acariciaba intentando transmitirla paz, y aunque cerró los ojos al tacto, la chica no consiguió dormir.

Nadie parecía haberlo logrado aquella noche.

Sentado en la terraza, congelado por el frío nocturno pero ajeno a cualquier sensación que esto le transmitiese, Sebastian seguía mirando la nada sin saber cómo huir hacia ella. Tras abandonar el cuarto de la chica expulsado por Kimi se encerró en su dormitorio sin saber qué hacer. No era capaz de entender aún qué había pasado, dejándose llevar por la idea de que tal vez todo formaba parte de su imaginación. Sin embargo el estado en el que había visto tanto a Yaiza como a Kimi el día anterior le hacía recordar de manera repetitiva que él era el culpable de algo muy real.

Cada vez que intentaba respirar profundamente, su pecho temblaba haciéndole saber que no merecía poder llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno. O así lo pensaba él. Cuando pudo levantarse de la hamaca del balcón se dio cuenta de que el dolor físico que sentía era notablemente alto. No se comparaba en cambio al emocional, y por eso se negó a dejarse entorpecer por ello mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

Llamaban sin mucha efusividad, y aunque sabía de primera mano que no se trataría ni de Yaiza ni de Kimi, el no dar con Sandra o Dani al otro lado le dejó un poco trastocado. Ver a Nico con un gesto parecido al suyo le hacía cuestionarse todo lo que les rodeaba. Mientras esperaba a que el chico expusiese el motivo de su visita, Sebastian buscaba entender si su rostro se debía a que conocía la historia. Antes de que pudiese hablar, asumió que habría pasado la noche intentando animar a una desconsolada Sandra, y sin embargo todo era lejano a la realidad.

-          ¿Qué haces aquí?-le dolió tanto la garganta al pronunciar esas palabras que entonces se dio cuenta de las consecuencias de pasar la noche al aire. Tragó saliva de forma efusiva para calmar el dolor ante la mirada de un pasivo Nico.- ¿Sandra está mejor?-se encogió de hombros.

-          No lo sé.-Sebastian sólo le miraba.- No la he visto aún.-las sospechas del chico se derrumban así, cuestionándose de nuevo la visita de Nico.- ¿Puedo pasar? Será un minuto.-esperó a que le diese la orden para acceder al interior. Lo hizo con cierto temor. De camino al salón Sebastian asumía que le tocaba escuchar una reprimenda por lo ocurrido en boca de alguien a quien no tenía muchas ganas de oír.

-          Si vienes a decirme lo gilipollas que soy, creo que te lo puedes ahorrar.-se adelantaba. Nico en cambio no hablaba aún.- Creo que tengo asumido lo que me merezco y—

-          Nos hemos acostado.-le interrumpió con algo a lo que no veía sentido.- Yai y yo. Ayer por la tarde, casi de noche.-daba demasiada información a un chico que se había quedado petrificado y sordo. No era capaz de pestañear, y ni siquiera respiraba a intervalos constantes. Tardó en dar paso al oxígeno que ahora sus pulmones sí creían necesitar bajando a la vez la mirada al suelo. Sintió marearse.- La vi llorando en la escalera, nunca la había visto así. Me contó lo que había pasado, y bueno, pasó.-Cada palabra que decía se clavaba en el pecho de un Sebastian que las aceptaba como merecidas. Se moría un poco más al saber que eso había sucedido, sintiéndose tan culpable de todo lo que les rodeaba que no era capaz de analizar con cabeza. Dio unos pasos al lado para apoyarse en una mesa y descargar tensión, pero todo seguía dándole vueltas. Todo lo que Nico le acababa de decir se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez.

-          P-por qué me dices esto.-aceptaba su castigo, y aun así suplicaba no recibirlo. No quería pensar en que Yaiza había estado con otra persona pese a ser él el causante de lo mismo. Se odiaba demasiado como para aceptar su propio odio.- P-por qué has venido a—

-          Porque espero que aprendas de una puta vez a tratarla como se merece.-alzó levemente la voz, sólo para sobreponerse a la de Sebastian. Se puso un poco frente a él.- No vengo a decirte lo gilipollas que eres, porque supongo que eres mayorcito para saber lo hijo de puta que has sido tanto con ella como con Kimi. Sólo vengo a decirte que pese a todo esto, Yai sigue enamorada de ti, y te juro que si no lo entendía antes ahora menos.-pausó sólo para permitirle aceptar cada palabra.- Anoche vino a disculparse conmigo por habernos acostado de nuevo. Por hacerme daño y esas cosas que ella cree que hace. No te voy a negar que esto me ha hundido más aún, pero te aseguro que se le notaba en la cara que se arrepentía por muchas más cosas.-Sebastian alzó un poco la mirada, aguada.- No sé cómo es posible pero Yai se arrepiente de haberse acostado conmigo sólo por lo que te pueda causar a ti.-él negó.- Está tan cegada por ti que hasta tras haberte follado a su mejor amiga ella piensa que te sigue debiendo respeto.-pausó.- Me da igual el daño que me haya causado a mí el acostarme con ella, no sabes lo poco que me importa ahora mismo, aunque haya estado toda la puta noche sin dormir. Pero me jode en el alma que ella siga pensando que te debe algo. Me jode en el alma saber que ella está mal de nuevo por tu culpa, y sobre todo esta vez que ella no merece estarlo. Porque está en su puto derecho de acostarse con quien quiera después de lo que le has hecho. Y sin embargo ella está hundida por ello.-Sebastian se agachó un poco apoyándose en sus piernas. Todo era demasiado para lo que su cabeza podía soportar, y sin embargo esta recibía cada mensaje de forma detallada para empeorar su estado.- Te he estado envidiando muchísimo tiempo, Seb. No te puedes hacer una idea de cuánto. Y ahora sin embargo te tengo tanto desprecio que ni siquiera sé qué hago aquí.-alzó un poco de nuevo la mirada para buscar a Nico.- Yai te quiere tanto que te perdonaría cualquier cosa, incluido esto. Sólo espero que si lo hace no seas tan gilipollas de volver a hacerla daño de nuevo, porque entonces me encargaré yo mismo de que no vuelvas a acercarte a ella. Y me da igual lo que tenga que hacer para conseguirlo.

Ni tras el abandono de Nico Sebastian consiguió erguirse. No era capaz de moverse a causa del shock, y el dolor que sentía en el pecho se intensificaba a medida que se hacía a la idea de todo lo que allí se había dicho.

Necesitaba moverse para dar de nuevo adrenalina a su cuerpo, pero sus piernas volvían a avisarle de su poca fuerza para desplazarle. Consiguió sin embargo aguantar sus ganas de llorar y de tirarse al suelo para armarse de valor y salir de su cuarto. Bajó, al contrario que el resto, a gran velocidad hacia el buffet con tal de sentarse y no perder el equilibrio. Agradeció que un camarero le viese tan mal que se ofreciese a traerle comida para así no levantarse, y engulló como pudo todo lo que tuviese azúcar para así darse cierta energía.

De ella se valió para de nuevo ponerse en pie e intentar abandonar el buffet, pero a la salida se daba con la realidad tan dura como la recordaba. Kimi estaba en el mostrador de recepción, cercano a donde él se encontraba, y hablaba con una mujer sobre pedir un taxi para dentro de unos minutos. Lo hacía con una voz más baja de lo normal, y tan rota que Sebastian tuvo que tragar saliva recordando el dolor de su propia garganta. No era capaz de dejar de mirarle, ni siquiera cuando el finlandés giró su rostro dando con el de él.

Kimi le negó la mirada nada más clavarle su odio con los ojos. Aceptó el mensaje de la recepcionista y se fue hacia el ascensor, pero no pudo deshacerse de la iniciativa de un Sebastian que aprovechaba la energía de su desayuno para intentarlo otra vez.

-          K-kimi—

-          No se te ocurra hablarme.-el finlandés en cambio se adelantaba a cualquier cosa, no se giraba a decírselo, no quería ni mirarle. Llamaba apresurado al ascensor con tal de deshacerse de la presencia de Sebastian, pero este en cambio le seguía buscando.

-          Necesito que hablemos, por favor, sólo—

-          ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?-su insistencia le irritaba tanto que tuvo que girarse. Sebastian se dio de lleno con su rostro furioso y ahora era incapaz de decir nada con serenidad.

-          K-kimi, t-te juro que yo—

-          No vuelvas a hablarme, Seb.-le retaba.- No vuelvas a hacerlo.-dio unos pasos hacia atrás para entrar al ascensor, teniéndose que contener en cuanto Sebastian siguió sus pasos para entrar con él antes de que la puerta se cerrase.

-          Necesito que me escuches.-le miraba tan atónito que sentía la rabia salir por los poros de su piel.- Y-yo no quería hacer esto, has de creerme, me conoces, yo nunca haría algo así y—

-          Seb, cállate.-le suplicaba sólo de cara a poder contenerse. Le hablaba con un tono bajo en busca de esa paz que no era capaz de encontrar mientras Sebastian buscaba seguir hablando.

-          Somos amigos desde hace años, sabes que yo nunca lo haría y te juro que ahora mismo quiero morirme porque no sé—

-          ¡Cállate!-su golpe de voz fue tan autoritario que Sebastian no fue capaz de responder. Lo acompañó además de un golpe contra la pared del ascensor con tal de soltar su rabia contra algo que no fuese la cara de Sebastian. Le miraba tan enfurecido que el alemán se mordió el labio asustado al ver que se acercaba a él. Le empujó con las palmas de sus manos para estamparle sin mucha fuerza contra el otro extremo del ascensor.- No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra.-le vio con intenciones de hacerlo y volvió a empujarle.- No se te ocurra acercarte a mí… y Seb, no se te ocurra volver acercarte a Yai.-se miraban diciéndose demasiadas cosas.- Me da igual lo que hagas con Sandra. Fóllatela las veces que te de la gana a partir de ahora, pero no se te ocurra intentar acercarte lo más mínimo a Yai porque te aseguro que no tendré ningún tipo de problema a la hora de partirte la cara.-pausó sólo para que ahora leyese su odio en sus ojos.- Me da igual el daño que me puedas causar a mí, pero no voy a permitir que se lo vuelvas a causar a ella.- Volvía a quedarse derrumbado tras el abandono esta vez de Kimi. Ahora ni siquiera se oponía a que sus piernas le llevasen hacia el suelo, arrastrándose con la espalda por la pared del ascensor hasta caer sentado para perderse allí con su pena. Kimi fue al dormitorio lleno de ira, y una ya preparada Yaiza no pudo evitar sentirla nada más cruzar la entrada.

-          Q-qué te pasa…-no quería saberlo, por miedo a la respuesta, y Kimi lo entendió tan bien que negó sin querer decirla nada.

-          ¿Estás lista?-asintió ella, notablemente decaída.- Va, anímate un poco, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

-          ¿P-para mí?-no esperaba algo así en una situación como aquella, pero Kimi volvía a dejar sus males a un lado sólo para intentar protegerla. La animó a salir con él del cuarto y ambos fueron a esperar al taxi a la salida del hotel. Lo hicieron usando el ascensor más lejano, sólo por el miedo de Kimi a toparse de nuevo con quien no quería. Una vez ambos llegaron al aeropuerto, Yaiza volvía de nuevo a mostrar intriga.- ¿Por dónde vamos?-daban la vuelta a la terminal dejando atrás la entrada habitual. Kimi se llevó un dedo a la boca mandándola callar, y la chica aceptó con media sonrisa el detalle de no querer revelar nada.  Ya se daría cuenta nada más acceder a pista por la parte trasera del aeropuerto. Se sonrió abiertamente frente a un avión, y así se lo mostró a él.- ¿Es el tuyo?-Kimi asintió, también con cierta sonrisa, y no pudo borrarla tras oírla reír.- No me lo puedo creer. ¡Lo has traído!

\-          Aquí está, sí. Esta vez sin pájaros en el motor.

-          Ni personas sacando pájaros.-él rió junto a Yaiza.- ¿De verdad me dejas montar?-la miró con pena.

-          Claro.-Yaiza bajó la mirada contagiándose de ella, y devolvió la vista al avión.

-          ¿No temes que sea muy pesada?-pausó.- Puedo darte un viaje realmente horrible en mi estado…

-          Espero que no se te ocurra separarte de mí.-se giró para mostrarle media sonrisa.- Sé que piensas que soy de hielo, pero yo también necesito compañía a veces.-afianzó el gesto y lo prosiguió abrazándose a él, separándose sólo cuando Kimi la ofreció ir finalmente al avión.

No tenían muchas horas hasta llegar a Finlandia, y aunque Kimi quería que Yaiza durmiese, aceptó que la chica se pasease por el avión asombrada por las dimensiones del mismo. Quería que se distrajese tanto que aceptó cualquier opción que a ella se le ocurriese con tal de no verla llorar. Y al menos lo consiguió durante unas horas.

Era una labor que en cambio no se daba con el mismo éxito en el hotel. Dani paseaba por el dormitorio tan desganado como hacía horas, ya aceptando que todo aquello se les había ido tanto de las manos que era normal no encontrarle solución. Miraba de vez en cuando a la puerta del baño de Sandra, en donde la chica llevaba encerrada desde la tarde del día anterior. No había conseguido que le abriese, ni siquiera había obtenido una respuesta de sus mil intentos por conversar con ella esa noche.

Vio con buenos ojos que Lewis llamase a la puerta, aunque el estado con el que el chico pasaba al interior dejaba entrever que aún se avecinaba mucha tormenta.

-          Me piro en media hora, y era para despedirme, que hasta dentro de unos cuantos siglos no nos vemos.-exageraba riendo. Dani asintió sin gesto, ni siquiera se había preocupado por cerrar la puerta, y el no ver sonrisa en su rostro preocupó a Lewis de sopetón.- Qué pasa…-buscaba a Sandra por el dormitorio.- ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué ha pasado? –ella apareció en forma de respuesta. Abría la puerta del baño para dejarse ver, y su rostro decía tantas cosas negativas que Lewis se apresuró a ella.- Ey, ey, qué te pasa.-acariciaba sus mejillas sin conseguir nada. Se giró a Dani.- Qué coño está pasando.-nadie le decía nada. Dani miraba a Sandra entendiendo que él no debía ser quien hablase, y menos delante de ella por miedo a derrumbarla de nuevo. Se giraron los tres al oír pasos en la entrada, y el ver a Nico les alarmó en cierta medida a todos. Dani había estado llamándole desde la hora de la cena del domingo, y este no había respondido a nada. Sandra se mostraba realmente decaída al sentir que le había necesitado durante toda aquella noche junto a Dani al otro lado de la puerta, y Lewis directamente se agobiaba al ser el único que no entendía nada. Porque Sandra y Dani no tardaron mucho en descubrir que Nico lo sabía, sobre todo al ver su rostro acercándose a Sandra.

-          ¿Cómo estás?-preguntaba por educación, y ella se encogía de hombros de igual manera. La abrazó con tanta fuerza que Sandra no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo.

-          Qué está pasando…-Lewis ya ni metía prisa por obtener respuesta. Sólo se asustaba cada vez un poco más.

-          Ven…-Dani le invitó a ir a la terraza y allí le puso al tanto mientras Nico buscaba consolar a Sandra a base de abrazos. Y ella misma se encargó de negarse a tanto apoyo.

-          P-por qué haces esto.-su voz estaba tan perdida que Nico negó sólo al hecho de escucharla.- Hülk, no merezco—

-          Deja que sea yo el que decida lo que mereces.-Dani y Lewis entraban al cuarto de nuevo, acercándose a ambos sin querer interrumpir. Sandra negaba.

-          N-no sabes cómo me siento, s-soy horrible, yo n-no quería hacer esto, y—

-          Para…-la animaba a no agobiarse.- Me da completamente igual. Sí, Sandra, no tiene perdón y es horrible, pero eres mi amiga, no estoy aquí para juzgarte. Tú misma habrás tenido tiempo para hacerlo.-ella asintió agachando el rostro.- Yo sólo quiero que te animes…

-          ¿Cómo lo has sabido?-Dani intervino finalmente.- Te llevo llamando desde anoche, y no has dado señales de vida.-a Nico le costó más tiempo del esperado hablar.

-          He estado con Yai.-hasta Sandra mostró sorpresa.

-          ¿C-con Yai?-él asintió.- ¿H-has hablado con ella de n-nuevo?-era como si Sandra quisiese evadirse de su mal en busca de buenas noticias, pero Nico no se las daba.

-          Creo que sí, pero no me he enterado precisamente por eso, creo.-reía con dolor. Todos pudieron entender a lo que hacía referencia con sólo una mirada, y nadie fue capaz de responderle con palabras.- Sea lo que sea eso no importa y—

-          Hülk…-Sandra volvía a llorar. A su dolor se le unía el que aceptaba sentía Nico, negando ahora sin querer aceptar que todo estuviese dando tantas vueltas negativas por su culpa. Se abrazó a él esta vez para intentar mostrarle un consuelo que él rechazaba.

-          No te preocupes.-la susurraba.

-          ¿Qué ha pasado?-Dani no entendía nada.

-          No tiene explicación. Ella estaba mal, yo soy gilipollas, y pasó lo que pasó. Pero lo hemos hablado y ya está.-se negaba a darle una importancia con la que se peleaba por no sentir. Cogió aire.- Estaba realmente jodida, no creo que haya que culparla de nada.

-          No pensaba hacerlo.-añadió Lewis, captando la atención de todos. Se encogió de hombros sin vergüenza.- Creo que después de lo que ha pasado es libre de hacer lo que quiera.-miró a Nico directamente, que asentía.- Eso no quita que lo sienta por ti, supongo que ha tenido que ser duro el hablarlo.-se encogió de hombros.

-          Me duele más el que ella esté mal que el estarlo yo. No debí hacerlo, y eso es todo. No quiero pensar en ello.-miró a Sandra.- Y necesito que tú estés bien.-Sandra negaba llorando.- San… por favor. Has de intentar—

-          C-cómo quieres que lo intente.-se enrabietaba.- Y-ya no es la idea de lo que he hecho, n-ni de c-cómo vi a Yai o a K-kimi, e-es que esto se está estropeando tanto q-que no veo solución a nada.-pausó.- Hülk s-siento mucho lo que te ha pasado c-con ella –él negaba- si no llega a pasar lo que pasó e-esto no—

-          Pero ha pasado. Todo. Y hay que seguir adelante—

-          Hülk, no—

-          Tiene razón, San…-Dani volvía a hablar.- Seb y tú la habéis cagado, eso lo sabemos todos. Luego las consecuencias, pues…-miró a Nico.- Son una putada, y todos lo sentimos, pero hay que seguir. Lamentándote no vas a conseguir nada.

-          N-ni siquiera s-sé qué q-quiero conseguir—

-          De momento animarte.-ahora tomó la palabra Lewis.- ¿Qué pensabas hacer ahora?-la chica se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada. Pensó en Kimi, al igual que todos.- Pues ahora nos vamos a ir por ahí.-se giraba en busca de una maleta, yendo al armario en su búsqueda.- Va, haz la maleta, nos vamos.

-          Lewis, n-no—

-          Oh, sí señorita.-se lo dijo en castellano, haciéndoles reír a todos, incluso a ella.- Nos vamos a ir a Barbados.

-          ¿Barbados?-Dani le miraba asombrado.- ¿Ahora?

-          Ahora. Y vosotros estáis invitados, obviamente.

-          ¿No está un poco lejos?

-          Hülk, tenemos que ir a Texas luego, qué más da.-Nico puso una mueca asintiendo mientras Lewis abría la maleta en la cama.- Supongo que querrás hacerla tú –miraba a Sandra.- porque como la haga yo puede que la líe mucho.-la chica asintió con media sonrisa, secándose las lágrimas.- Venga, hazla,

-          ¿Te pensabas ir a Barbados igualmente?-Dani intervenía otra vez.

-          No, me iba a Londres, pero da igual, cancelo. ¿Os pillo vuelos?-sacaba el móvil, todos asentían menos la chica, que no dejaba de mirarles con media sonrisa.

-          ¿Por allí hace calor?

-          Siempre hace calor en Barbados, Hülk.-Dani le miraba ofendido.

-          Perdone usted, señor australiano, en Alemania y Suiza apenas hace.

-          Pero vamos a Barbados.-ahora hablaba Lewis.

-          Ya, ya.

-          Es que dices Suiza ahora—

-          Era un ejemplo—

-          Pero hablamos de Barbados –ahora Dani.- a qué viene mencionar Suiza.-se enzarzaron los tres en una discusión estúpida que consiguió pese a todo distraer por unos instantes a Sandra. Se sonreía como podía mirándoles, y aunque sólo sentía empezar a derrumbarse de nuevo, al menos sabía que lo haría bien acompañada.

Les dejó discutiendo sobre el clima de Barbados mientras ella preparaba la maleta, algo que no le costó tanto tiempo como el que sí se tomaron Dani y Nico, que no habían siquiera pensado en irse de allí tan pronto. Lewis les metía prisa pues había cogido billetes cercanos a la hora, y pese a que tampoco tardaron mucho, se impacientaba esperando a que les atendiesen en recepción.

-          Hagamos lo que hagamos, siempre nos tocan los lentos.-murmuraba Nico. Dani reía.

-          Eso es que te ven y piensas que les vas a llorar algo.

-          ¿Llorar yo? Si yo nunca me quejo de nada en los hoteles. Y anda que no me dan problemas.-Dani volvía a reír.

-          Como no me atiendan me salto el mostrador.-Lewis lo analizaba buscando un punto de salto.

-          Anda, saltimbanqui.-le frenaba Dani con la mano al verle apoyarse en el mismo para inspeccionar.- Contrólate.

-          ¿A qué esperamos exactamente?-Sandra se cansaba también.

-          Tenemos que avisar de que nos vamos y esas cosas que hacemos siempre.-Lewis la recordaba. ella asintió, pero dejó de escucharle mientras dirigía la mirada al ascensor de su lado. Sebastian salía de él tirando de su maleta, aunque la ignoraba tanto que la llevaba ladeada rozando toda la tela de la misma. El que Sandra no contestase provocó que todos se girasen al mismo foco que ella, dando con el alemán que se frenaba en seco al verles. Su rostro mostraba tantas similitudes con el de Sandra que los tres que les acompañaban decidieron quedarse al margen sólo por no molestar, en especial un Nico al que Sebastian miraba más detalladamente antes de girarse a la chica. Sandra se acercó un poco a él, aceptando el error de haber dado esos pasos al no saber qué decirle. Él negó con media sonrisa al darse cuenta, bajando la mirada.

-          ¿T-te vas ya?-preguntaba lo obvio.

-          A casa, sí.-pausó ligeramente.- A esconderme.-rió con pena, contagiándola.- ¿Tú también te vas?

-          A Barbados.-él alzó las cejas alegándose, la sonrió.

-          Me alegro.

-          Seb.-Lewis hablaba, captando su atención.- ¿Por qué no te vienes? Seguro que—

-          No… Gracias.-le contestaba también con una sonrisa. Abusaba de ese gesto, aceptando todos que pese a la sinceridad que mostraba, recogía incluso más dolor.- Creo que prefiero esconderme.-miró de nuevo a Sandra, que volvía a tener los ojos aguados.- ¿Has conseguido hablar con ellos?-negó.

-          N-ni siquiera sé si intentarlo.

-          Intentarlo tampoco da solución…-Sandra sentía un pinchazo al saber que él sí había buscado la forma de hablar sin conseguir nada, y se tuvo que morder el labio para no llorar.- Pásalo bien, y distráete.-asentía ella.- Cuidadla, por favor.-se lo pedía a los otros tres, que asentían con seguridad. Sebastian cogió su maleta y tiró de nuevo de ella, esta vez centrada.

-          S-seb…-frenó ante su llamada, soltando el manillar del que tiraba para acoger a Sandra en sus brazos con sorpresa. La chica necesitaba abrazarle y no le soltó durante unos largos segundos, provocando que Sebastian también se aferrase a ella sintiendo más que nadie su dolor. Y ninguno había sentido tanto arrepentimiento como sentían en ese instante.- L-lo siento muchísimo.

-          Yo también…


	165. Familia

Le dolió ver que su acompañante no pudo dormir tanto como le hubiese gustado. Había pasado todo el vuelo despierto, primero entreteniéndose con ella y luego simplemente observándola, cuidándola. Yaiza durmió la última parte del trayecto a Finlandia despertándose a su llegada como si llevase siglos sin hacerlo. Estaba cansada y ciertamente mareada. Le costó ponerse en pie, ayudándose de un Kimi que se esperaba a que la chica pudiese moverse en plenitud de condiciones para abandonar el avión.

El cierto ánimo fingido con el cual ambos embarcaron ya no existía. Los dos sabían que era inútil intentar demostrar sensaciones que no se sienten, y menos entre ellos. Yaiza se dejaba guiar por Kimi, que a su vez seguía los pasos de su chófer hacia el coche. Le vino bien no tener que conducir hasta su casa, pues su cabeza apenas puso interés en lo que le rodeaba y habría sido bastante arriesgado jugarse la vida de esa forma.

Cuando llegaron al domicilio, lo primero que hicieron fue soltar sus maletas en el hall. Kimi con más pesadez que ella, ya que Yaiza parecía querer cuidarlas por miedo a no romperlas. No se movieron luego de la entrada, mirándose. No sabían qué hacer, en ningún sentido.

-          Ves a descansar.-la animó. Yaiza se moría de sueño, pero algo la decía que no iba a disfrutar del descanso.

-          Creo que prefiero esperar a la noche…-aún era pronto. Se llevó la mano al estómago.- M-me parece que es mejor que primero coma algo…-él sonrió levemente.

-          ¿Después de la comilona de anoche aún quieres comer más?-a Yaiza se le dibujó cierta vergüenza en el rostro.

-          Me temo que no voy a comer mucho estos días, así que al menos… Llenarlo ahora.-seguía sujetado su estómago. A Kimi le sentaron tan mal oírla decir eso que accedió a preparar lo que le pidiese.

Aun así no comieron mucho. Ni uno ni el otro. El primer bocado ya les saciaba, pues en su estómago las funciones estaban dedicadas a otra cosa. Principalmente a crear malestar, nerviosismo y pinchazos a causa del recuerdo.

Yaiza no pudo esperar hasta la noche para dar una cabezada que la ayudase a, al menos, olvidarse de lo ocurrido durante unos minutos. Tampoco le dio tiempo a subir al dormitorio, cayendo rendida en el sofá del salón y aferrándose a un cojín como si este fuese un cazador de sueños.

Justo en frente pero completamente sentado, Kimi la observaba descansar. Le era suficiente para sentirse más aliviado, el saber que al menos uno de los dos disfrutaba de minutos de relajación.

Se negaba a quedarse dormido, sólo por si mientras lo hacía Yaiza decidía despertar y caía rendida al recuerdo de nuevo. Pero el negarse a cerrar los ojos le provocaba a él caer en eso de lo que tanto huían. Se acordaba de Sandra, sin poder evitarlo. A cada segundo, el recuerdo de la chica le machacaba insistentemente de forma que le hacía hasta desvariar. Ayudado del paso de las horas y de la penumbra del salón, empezaba a confundir acontecimientos y a empeorarlos aún más en su mente.

Había llegado hasta a culparse por lo ocurrido. Dio gracias, tras el proceso, de ser él el que mantenía ese pensamiento de culpabilidad, viéndose lo suficientemente cuerdo y en alerta como para negarse a sí mismo sentirse así. Miraba a la chica que dormía frente a él esperando que nunca llegase a compartir aquello, dando paso con ello a otro sinfín de malestares psicológicos que le torturaron hasta la primera luz de la mañana.

-          Tienes mala cara…-a Yaiza le costó erguirse en el sofá. Tenía los ojos aún medio cerrados tras dormir, pero lo suficientemente abiertos como para comprobar que su amigo no había mejorado en absoluto. Kimi quiso encogerse de hombros, pero no encontró fuerzas.- ¿Has dormido?-negó como pudo. Yaiza bajó la mirada ciertamente entristecida y decepcionada.

-          ¿Tú has descansado?-tragó saliva de forma detenida tras preguntarle, buscando calmar el repentino dolor de garganta que sintió al hablar. Ella negó, avergonzada.- Ese sofá no es una maravilla, lo sé.-la chica sonrió con pena.

-          El sofá es comodísimo…-guardaron un ligero silencio en el que sólo se miraron, conexión que Yaiza rompió con cautela al ponerse en pie para sentarse a su lado. Fue un camino eterno hacia su posición, y una vez allí, se tomó el mismo tiempo en acomodarse junto a él. Apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, encogida de piernas sobre el asiento. Kimi, con la mirada perdida, se limitó a apoyar su mano en sus rodillas, rodeándolas, encontrando allí la propia mano de la chica. Ambos se sentían realmente inútiles. No veían forma de mostrar algún tipo de ánimo, algo que les hacía decaer un poco más sobre todo frente al otro, al cual tampoco eran capaces de animar.

-          ¿Quieres hacer algo?-esperó a que Yaiza se encogiese de hombros de forma sutil tras buscar una respuesta. La miraba como podía. Ella no se separaba de su hombro.

-          No lo sé.-Kimi no insistió.- Supongo que deberíamos…-pausó.- ¿Tú quieres?-Kimi respondió con el mismo gesto mostrado por ella.

-          Sinceramente no.-Yaiza asintió, sin separarse de él. Habían intentado alejarse del malestar buscando una distracción, y había sido inútil. Se dieron cuenta de ello al pasar los minutos sin movimiento ni palabras. Sus mentes eran demasiado poderosas como para dejarles escapar.

-          ¿Cómo surgió todo?-preguntó con timidez. Él volvió a girar su rostro en busca del suyo.- Lo tuyo con ella…-Kimi volvió al frente, pensativo.

-          Si te soy sincero no lo tengo muy claro.-Yaiza optó por separar su cabeza de él, pero permaneció apoyada de lado junto a su cuerpo, mirándole. Kimi se tomaba su tiempo.

-          Me dijiste que pasó en Mallorca…-él asintió, no muy convencido pese a ello.

-          Ya te digo que no sé muy bien qué pasó. Creo que todos estábamos bastante tocados esa semana.-pausó.- Tú por un lado con tus movidas, ella que venía de romper con Nico… Y yo intentando ser buen anfitrión.-Yaiza hizo una mueca similar a una sonrisa.- Entre unas cosas y otras no quería que hubiese mal rollo entre nosotros, sobre todo con ella después de haberla liado tanto con Nico, y supongo que me sentía tan culpable que me acerqué demasiado.-pausó.

-          Y…-no sabía muy bien cómo preguntarlo.- ¿Qué pasó?- por un lado no podía mandar callar a su intriga, y por otro se sentía la peor persona del mundo al hacerle recordar todo aquello. Sin embargo, Kimi parecía bastante a favor de dejar fluir finalmente con Yaiza todos sus sentimientos. Negó dubitativo.

-          No lo sé.-pausó.- Todo fue bastante extraño.

-          La llevaste a los miradores.-él asintió.- Y a comer…-volvió a hacerlo.- Conmigo no hacías esas cosas.-miró a Yaiza con el ceño levemente fruncido.- No pienses que lo digo con celos. Sólo digo que yo era tu amiga, y conmigo no hacías esas cosas… Supongo que tampoco es algo que hagas con una amiga. Al menos el ir a miradores.

-          A ti te llevé después.-Yaiza sonrió tímida. Asintió.

-          Pero sabes que no fue lo mismo.

-          ¿Tú qué sabes?-la chica repitió su sonrisa. Él no respondió.

-          Ambos lo sabemos.-volvieron a guardar un ligero silencio.

-          Fue bastante típico.-Yaiza escuchaba.- Estábamos en la cubierta, bebíamos, ella se pasó un poco y yo me dejé llevar.

-          ¿Te besó ella?-él negó.

-          Ya te digo que me dejé llevar.

-          Pensé que te referías al beso.-negó.

-          No sé por qué, la verdad. Simplemente me dejé.-suspiró.- Y maldito momento.-Yaiza se dejó caer poco a poco de nuevo sobre su hombro. Volvía a inundarla la culpabilidad.- Fue un caos después de eso. Yo decía que no había sido nada, pero ella insistía en saber qué había pasado. Quería hablarlo pero yo no, y terminé besándola de nuevo.-Yaiza frunció el ceño, pero no se movió.- Eso no lo arregló del todo.

-          Imagino…

-          Parecíamos imbéciles. Ella insistía, yo me negaba, nos liábamos, nos enfadábamos, la cagábamos un poco más—

-          ¿Pero cuánto tiempo estuvisteis así?-él bufó.

-          En realidad estaba hablando de la primera semana.-ella se separó para mirarle asombrada.- En Canadá fue todo bastante caótico.-notó a Yaiza un poco ausente tras decir esas palabras. La dejó unos segundos antes de preguntarla.- ¿Qué pasa?

-          N-no sé…-sintió frío.- Me siento bastante estúpida, la verdad.-frunció él el ceño.- Me dices todo eso ahora y yo no recuerdo haber visto nada raro entre vosotros…-Kimi hizo una mueca sutil.

-          Otra cosa no, pero ocultarlo siempre ha sido algo que se nos ha dado bien. Tristemente.-Yaiza asintió, con cierta molestia.- En realidad creo que si lo piensas algo puedes sacar.-le miró.- La última noche en Canadá, cuando estábamos en el bar y estabas con… con Seb, ella se fue llorando del local.-Yaiza perdió un poco la mirada antes de asentir por el recuerdo.- Venía de estar conmigo.-la chica tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

-          Me dijo que era por Nico.-él asintió.

-          Siempre te decía que era por Nico, pero de Nico hacía mucho que ya no se acordaba.-Yaiza volvía a sentirse desplazada.- Cuando la viste salir corriendo venía de… bueno, no de hablar conmigo precisamente.-Yaiza alzó las cejas con descaro.- No preguntes por qué pasó, porque aún no lo sé. Volví a dejarme llevar, y terminamos haciéndolo.-pausó.- Era una tortura. Yo estaba hecho un lío, porque claramente sabía que algo pasaba, y me volvía loco viendo que ella parecía pensar lo mismo, pero luego salía corriendo. Literalmente.-Yaiza no dijo nada por unos segundos.

-          Me pasé la noche con ella pensando que estaba mal por Nico.-informó.- Podría haber estado haciendo otra cosa, o haber estado con otra persona…-no quiso dar nombres, no hacía falta.- O podría haber estado escuchándola decir lo que realmente pasaba.-Kimi asintió, con lástima.

-          Nadie ha entendido nada nunca, Yai…-buscaba animarla de alguna forma.- Tú no tenías la culpa, era ella. No sólo yo la pedía que te lo contase, al fin y al cabo yo tenía motivos obvios para querer hablarlo contigo, pero ya te digo que hasta Nico no entendía por qué te lo ocultaba.

-          ¿Puedo saber por qué Nico lo sabía y yo no?-empezaba a tener la voz ligeramente tomada. A él le costaba dar un paso adelante en eso, pero se lo debía.

-          En realidad todos se fueron enterando de formas bastante raras.-pausó.- Nico nos pilló un día, después de haberlo arreglado con ella en plan amigos, y se lió bastante. Luego creo que Nico se lo contó a Lewis, ella que yo sepa sólo se lo contó a Dani y Hülkenberg.-Yaiza asintió, con dolor.- Yo tampoco lo entiendo…

-          ¿Por qué decías que no me lo quiso decir?-él se mordió el labio antes de hablar.

-          No quería que fueses pesada con el tema. Creía que desde el primer momento harías de todo para que estuviésemos juntos, que te obsesionarías, y luego por otro no quería que actuases como con Nico, alejándote de nosotros.-asentía de nuevo con molestias.- En un primer momento llegué a comprenderla, al fin y al cabo llegué a pensar entre tanta cagada que ella no sentía nada por mí y que por eso no quería darle importancia, pero luego llegó un momento en el que no entendía nada. Cuanto más parecíamos sentir, más alejada quería estar de la idea de decírtelo.-pausó.-Siempre ha sido una situación tormentosa. Nunca hemos llegado a estar juntos hasta hace unas semanas que cedí. Al principio no se nos pasó por la cabeza el tener algo serio, pero luego obviamente ambos quisimos intentarlo.

-          ¿Y por qué no lo intentasteis?-no quería pensar más en su papel en todo aquello, sin embargo la historia siempre la relacionaba.

-          Me negaba a ocultártelo…-Yaiza cerró los ojos y apretó los labios.- Me parecía egoísta por su parte, tanto en lo que me refería a mí como a ti. Y sobre todo al ver que poco a poco lo iban sabiendo todos…-ella asintió otra vez.

-          Seb…-tragó saliva.- Él dices que lo supo desde el primer momento.-Kimi asintió.

-          Nos pilló cuando nos liamos la primera vez, tú creo que dormías abajo.-pausó.- Él tampoco podía decirte nada, no era algo que le correspondiese.-Yaiza no se inmutó.- Seb también quiso decírtelo desde el primer momento...

-          Por qué le defiendes…-su voz ahora sonaba mucho más rota.

-          Sólo intento ser justo. No me gusta culpar a la gente de algo que no tienen que ver.-Yaiza asintió.- Todos queríamos decírtelo. Pero ella insistía en que no había nada que contar. Y así fuimos día a día.

-          Seguisteis… -entrecomilló con los dedos.- juntos, después de un inicio.-Kimi se encogió de hombros.

-          Seguimos hechos un lío. Nos liábamos y nos acostábamos de vez en cuando, y muchas veces estábamos genial, pero otras era una auténtica tortura.-Yaiza le miraba atenta.- Cuando vinisteis aquí los tres, que luego os fuisteis a Alemania… Fue algo bastante doloroso.-pausó.- Supongo que por entonces empecé a darme cuenta de que realmente quería intentarlo con ella, y era horrible ver que cuando tú no estabas ella estaba dispuesta a todo.-Yaiza bajó la mirada.- Veníamos además de Inglaterra, todo fue bastante insoportable allí, porque ella me había pedido que la dejase en paz, y tras el accidente en Silverstone vinisteis a verme y precisamente no se comportó como alguien que no quiere saber nada de mí.-la chica se mordió el labio aprovechando la pausa de la historia.- Cada gesto que ella tenía, yo me abría un poco más y me disponía a dar cualquier paso, pero ella los daba en falso. La insistí una y otra vez en hablar contigo, sobre todo porque el tiempo pasaba y veía que cuanto más tardase peor sería, pero daba igual. Me tiré semanas diciéndoselo.-pausó para suspirar.- Luego os fuisteis de vacaciones, y me prometió, tanto a mí como a los demás, que te lo intentaría decir en Australia, pero no lo hizo. Y luego se fue con Dani y Hülkenberg a Mallorca, y por culpa de Evan apareció en una de mis fiestas y me vio con dos tías encima. Y entonces se estropeó todo de nuevo.-Yaiza frunció el ceño. Fue a preguntarle, pero él se adelantó.- No hacía nada con ellas, Yai… Eran dos pavas que habían venido y buscaban lo que buscaban. Yo no iba a hacer nada.-la chica asintió bajando la mirada.- Soy así ¿Sabes? No voy a alejarme de mis costumbres por—

-          No he dicho nada.-le frenó.- No te he dicho nada…-él asintió, disculpándose con ello.- ¿Discutisteis mucho?-Kimi asintió.

-          No estábamos juntos, y aun así actuaba como si le hubiese sido infiel de alguna forma. Cosa que a día de hoy me hace mucha gracia pensar.-rió irónico.- Le reproché que no confiaba en mí, y que pese a no estar juntos yo no iba a hacer nada con nadie porque quien me gustaba era ella. Pero era inútil, yo era siempre el malo de la historia.

-          Y a mí no se me ocurrió otra cosa mejor que juntaros en Cancún…-Kimi sonrió de forma ladeada.

-          No sabías nada.-ella asintió.

-          Claramente no sé nada de nada.-Kimi apretó un poco su mano en sus rodillas, mostrándola aprecio y ánimo.- ¿Cómo narices acabaste cediendo?

-          No lo sé…-pausó.- En Cancún todo fue bastante…-imitó con la mano la forma de una montaña rusa.- Al principio buscábamos evitarnos, y durante la fiesta todo eran provocaciones de las nuestras. Acabamos en la cama, como siempre, y a la mañana siguiente ella pensaba que yo estaría dispuesto a oficializarlo o algo.-pausó.- Soy bastante inútil, aunque a veces vaya de listo. Llevaba semanas diciéndola que si no te lo decía, yo no quería nada con ella, y era acabar de decírselo para lanzarme a ella. Y allí pasó lo mismo. Era inútil dejar a un lado las ganas de estar juntos, y siempre surgía, pero no quería estar con ella sin decírtelo. Y volvió a enfadarse. Y discutimos, y yo perdí durante unos días un poco las ganas de intentar arreglarlo o darle solución, principalmente porque bastante tenía con lo vuestro…-Yaiza asintió dolida.- Y cuando volvimos de Cancún, llegó al hotel y la veo liándose con Dani.-no era alegría, pero Yaiza sintió cierta emoción al sentir que esa parte sí la conocía más o menos.

-          ¿Qué fue aquello? Yo flipé bastante, ella me dijo que—

-          Simplemente quería ponerme celoso.-resumió. Yaiza guardó silencio al ver cómo la mentira que Sandra le había dicho era muy distante a la realidad.- Supongo que a ti te contó algo diferente.-dijo con obviedad.

-          Que era una apuesta con Nico.-sonrió dolida. Kimi volvió a acariciarla un poco.

-          Sinceramente me lo tomé peor de lo que me lo habría tomado en otro momento.-pausó.- Estaba bastante mosqueado con lo que os había pasado a vosotros, especialmente por la parte de él, y que ella no quisiese siquiera escuchar mis motivos para estar como estaba me hizo molestarme más de lo normal. Y encima a la mañana siguiente vosotros seguíais a hostias por los periódicos aquellos, y yo veía que me estaba volviendo loco por todos lados, así que no iba a hacer el tonto con ella en esos momentos, y menos cuando vosotros lo dejasteis.-pausó.- Y aun así fui un estúpido, porque cuando llegamos a Italia estaba dispuesto a pensar las cosas con más calma, pero ella se lo había estado pasando en grande con Dani en Florencia.-Yaiza apretó sus labios. Ni siquiera iba a hacer comentarios al respecto.- Encima tuvo la poca vergüenza de decirme que no tenía derecho a enfadarme porque no estábamos juntos, que ella hacía lo que quería. Y a mí estuvo a punto de hundirme el barco meses antes por estar rodeado de dos tías.-pausó para coger aire. Yaiza volvió a dejarse caer en su hombro. De su ojo derecho cayó la primera lágrima que sirvió para ambos.- Todo era una auténtica mierda, viendo cómo estabas tú con él y cómo iban las cosas en general, estaba tan acojonado por todo que decidí ceder a ocultártelo para poder estar con ella sólo para evitar perderla.-miraba a la nada con rabia, y se mordía ahora él el labio con dolor. Yaiza se abrazó con más fuerza a su brazo para hacerle sentir que, pese a la tardanza, ya estaba con él en esa historia. Kimi negó.- Y después de todo ella decidió follarse a mi mejor amigo.-La solitaria lágrima de Yaiza ahora se ocultaba bajo un manto de llanto. Ocultaba su rostro entre el cuello y hombro de su amigo, llorando allí desconsolada ante el giro de los acontecimientos. Ahora más que nunca, todo se le escapaba de cualquier posible entendimiento. Por un instante decidió olvidar el papel que Sebastian había ejercido sobre ella y la historia para centrarse en lo que su mejor amiga acababa de hacer. Ni de cara a ella ni de cara a Kimi conseguía comprender nada. No la reconocía, ni tras lo ocurrido apenas horas atrás ni tras conocer en resumen su historia con el finlandés. Sabía por desgracia que le faltaba la otra parte de la historia, la que Sandra tendría que contar, pero en ese instante lo último que quería era escucharla.

Aceptaron que nada podía hacerles desconectar ese día de sus males, y ni siquiera se molestaron en moverse del sofá hasta que el hambre de Kimi le hizo ir a preparar algo de comida. No tenía planeado ir a casa esa semana, no al menos tan pronto, y su asistenta no iba a pisar su alojamiento a no ser que él se lo pidiese. Y eso era algo que no iba a suceder, pues había decidido pasar esos días con su amiga en soledad, sin que nadie les molestase, sin que nadie pudiese verles.

No consiguió convencer a Yaiza para cenar, animándola tras ello al menos para ir a descansar al dormitorio. Yaiza no tenía ganas de dormir, pero su rostro mostraba tal cansancio que Kimi no aceptaba excusa alguna. Aceptó su orden, y subió como alma en pena al piso de arriba para darle al menos ese gusto. Kimi tampoco quiso alargar mucho su hora de descanso. Llevaba más de un día entero sin dormir, y al menos quería desconectar por algunas horas de todo daño que su cerebro le pudiese propiciar.

Entro a su dormitorio, a paso lento por el cansancio, y vio a Yaiza durmiendo en su cama con gesto cansado. Se paró a pensar en lo que la chica tendría en la mente en ese instante, suplicando que su subconsciente la dejase descansar al menos unas horas. Sólo esperaba que a la mañana siguiente su amiga se sintiese ligeramente más viva, aunque dudaba mucho que mil horas de sueño se lo permitiesen.

Se quitó la ropa y se dirigió a su propia cama, en la que Yaiza dormía ocupando su lugar habitual. Sonrió con tristeza al recordar su antigua discusión con la chica al ocupar su lado de la cama, el cual en ese instante no le podía dar más igual. No iba ni a moverla ni a molestarla para una tontería así, y esperó a que el sueño le llegase desde el otro lado mientras se arrepentía de cualquier discusión que hubiese podido tener durante esos meses con la chica con la que iba a compartir descanso.

Como se esperaba, el nuevo día no produjo ningún bienestar. Cuando Kimi se puso en pie, Yaiza seguía en la cama abrazada a su almohada. Estaba despierta, con la mirada perdida, dando a entender a su amigo que pese a sus peticiones, el subconsciente de la muchacha no había colaborado. Inútilmente, la animó a bajar a desayunar sin conseguirlo. Durante los próximos días apenas pudo convencerla de comer algo a lo largo de las horas que pasaban. A causa de mareos, la chica aceptaba probar bocados ligeros para mantenerse al menos viva, pero su estado anímico parecía empeorar a medida que la semana iba pasando.

Kimi había conseguido mantenerse con cierta firmeza. Se derrumbaba en las horas nocturnas, cuando el sueño no llegaba y sin embargo los recuerdos parecían querer quedarse a dormir con él. El ver a su amiga en un estado moribundo le hacía empeorar lentamente, sintiéndose no sólo inútil respecto a sí mismo, sino también respecto a ella.

Durante el jueves insistió varias veces en salir de casa al menos para recibir un poco de aire fresco. Excusando el hecho de no poder ir solo, pidió a Yaiza que le acompañase a hacer la compra para recibir su ayuda. La vio ciertamente entretenida buscando alimentos. No era la primera vez que iba con ella, pero sí la primera en la que se fijaba en su forma de actuar. Se paraba más de lo normal en cada stand, haciendo que Kimi se intrigase por ello. Nunca llegó a preguntarla por qué deambulaba tanto por los pasillos, y vio con buenos ojos que al menos ella se lanzase a confesarse mientras esperaban a pagar.

-          Podría haber cogido más cosas si todos los cartelitos no estuviesen en vuestro idioma raro…-Kimi rió.

-          La próxima vez pregúntame.

-          Me parece bastante pesado el preguntarte el precio de cada producto por no saber identificarlo en las etiquetas… O simplemente preguntarte qué producto es qué porque no entiendo las cajas.-miraba una de cereales que estaba en la cinta registradora.- He cogido estos porque en el dibujo son bolitas de chocolate, pero a lo mejor son excremento de murciélago.-el chico rió más abiertamente, haciéndola imitar el gesto con timidez.

-          Son cereales, puedes estar tranquila.

Esa fue su cena. Yaiza no parecía tener el estómago para comidas más sólidas y abundantes, y tanto a la hora de la comida como de la cena, su menú estuvo compuesto de varios tazones bien llenos de leche con cereales de chocolate. Apenas habló durante lo que quedaba de día. El volver a casa la hacía derrumbarse a causa de la presión. Era como si Sebastian y Sandra estuviesen en cada rincón en forma de memoria, y no era capaz de evadirse de ninguno.

Se despidió pronto de Kimi para intentar dormir. El chico se había acostumbrado a verla yacer en su lado de la cama, y pese a que eso le provocaba tardar varios minutos de más en conciliar su sueño, era una costumbre que le gustaba aceptar. La daba cualquier libertad que necesitase para poder descansar, y dormir mirando hacia un lado o hacia otro no iba a impedirle vivir.

Le costó más de la cuenta levantarse al día siguiente. Era viernes, hacía más frío de la cuenta y su cuerpo se lo hacía saber a base de temblores. Optó por darse una ducha rápida, viendo con buenos ojos que Yaiza no estuviese en la cama cuando él se despertó. Esperaba que estuviese al menos animada como para haber decidido bajar a desayunar, pero se desconcertó enormemente al haber acabado de vestirse y comprobar que el reloj marcaba una hora cercana a las tres de la tarde. No sabía por qué había dormido tanto, y se maldijo al ver que pese a ello no estaba nada descansado.

Se dirigió lentamente hacia la planta baja, entre bostezos que dejaban claro que ni el sueño eterno le sacaba de ese estado. Fue directo al salón, esperando que por las horas que eran, Yaiza estuviese allí, pero no dio con ella. Estuvo a punto de gritar el nombre de la chica para descubrir su paradero, pero los propios ruidos de Yaiza le guiaban el camino.

Estaba en la cocina, que a su vez estaba empantanada de moldes, cuencos, harina y restos varios de comida. Kimi alzaba las cejas desde la puerta, sin saber si emocionarse por ver a Yaiza tan activa o enrabietarse por la situación de su cocina. Yaiza dio un brinco al girarse y verle allí, expectante. El finlandés esperaba que la chica empezase a reír para ocultar su destrozo, y hasta esperaba alguna excusa, pero Yaiza estaba realmente seria y aún rodeada de ese halo de tristeza.

-          Hola…-le saludó con un tono entre la ternura y el lamento. Kimi simplemente esperaba.- Hoy has dormido mucho.-asintió.

-          Ha sido algo raro, sí.-se acercó hacia su lado, observando la encimera. No se sorprendió al verla llena de galletas, al igual que la mesa.- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-seguía sintiéndose fuera de lugar al verla tan seria.

-          Me desperté pronto y fui al supermercado a comprar, porque no teníamos nada para hacer galletas.-él la miró anonadado.

-          ¿Has ido hasta allí tú sola?-asintió ella.

-          No me he perdido, he usado el GPS de móvil… He tardado bastante, y hacía mucho frío –se tocó con las manoplas llenas de chocolate y harina la cara, llamando la atención de Kimi que se paraba a ver lo reseca y quemada que tenía la piel a causa de la baja temperatura finlandesa.- Pero bueno, al menos me he movido.-Kimi no sabía muy bien qué decir.- Espero que te gusten, creo que cada vez me salen mejor…-le ofrecía, aún con la manopla, una bandeja con las más recientes. Kimi seguía sin entender nada.

-          ¿Qué brote de locura te ha dado para llenarme la casa de galletas?-efectivamente, cada vez las hacía mejor. No sabía si era por el sabor o el hambre que le devoraba por dentro, pero en apenas unos segundos llevaba ya varias en la mano y en la boca. Yaiza seguía ciertamente hundida.

-          S-sé que soy bastante desastre.-puntualizó mientras Kimi comía a su lado.- Q-quiero decir, lo último que necesitas es aguantar mis dramas ahora mismo… y sin embargo s-sólo sé lloriquear y amargarte.-no la contestaba no por no tener nada que decirla, sino por el asombro.- Quería hacer algo especial para hoy, a-aunque fuesen galletas. No estoy muy bien, creo que lo sabes...-sonreía tímida, llena de vergüenza mostrando la obviedad.- Pero sé que tú también lo estás y que pensarás que no hago nada por ti, o que no me doy cuenta de lo mucho que me estás ayudando... T-tampoco me veo capaz de hacer nada más que esto para agradecértelo, y esperaba que al menos en parte te animase un poco...-pausó para mirar por encima el desorden que había causado. Él la miraba atónito.- S-sé que día es hoy…-por un instante él desconocía esa información, pero sólo el contexto le hizo recordarlo.- Feliz cumpleaños...-Kimi terminó de tragar la galleta que masticaba, asintiendo tras ello y de forma tardía en agradecimiento.- Siento no poder hacer más...-se molestó ella misma. Él negó.

-          Haces más de lo que te imaginas.-Yaiza no se convencía, deshaciéndose de sus manoplas para dejarlas sobre la encimera y darle la espalda a su resultado culinario. Kimi dejó a su espalda también la bandeja llena de galletas, y se pegó junto a ella para rodearla con su brazo más cercano. Le dio un beso en la sien, fuerte y sincero, y la acogió de la misma manera junto a él.- La verdad es que te han salido buenísimas.-sintió que Yaiza sonreía con timidez.- Confiésalo, son compradas ¿verdad?-Yaiza se separó de él alarmada.- Venían en paquetes o algo.

-          N-no, las he hecho yo.-se lo tomó en serio, aceptando la broma al verle reír. Rió con él.- No sé si he hecho muchas o pocas…-ambos volvieron a recorrer la cocina con la mirada. Kimi no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío más fuerte de lo común al revivir esa imagen de otra forma similar. Se recordaba en ese mismo lugar, también rodeado de un desastre culinario pero provocado por otra chica. Tragó saliva y fingió una sonrisa a Yaiza.

-          Has hecho suficientes, no te preocupes.-se giró para coger una y llevársela a la boca, y su amiga no tardó en imitarle.- Muchas gracias.

Fue su comida. Y también su merienda. Al menos durante ese día, Yaiza intentó mostrarse más parlanchina. Todo distaba mucho de su forma habitual de dirigirse a Kimi, al igual que la forma de él en responderla. Ambos sabían que estaban muy lejos de sentirse bien, pero uno agradecía el detalle del otro, mientras la chica se dejaba llevar por el bienestar que al menos tenían entre ambos.

A media tarde, Yaiza optó por darse una ducha que la alejase de las manchas de harina y chocolate que tenía por todo el cuerpo. El frío la llevó también a secarse el pelo nada más salir del agua caliente, regresando al salón cuando habían pasado cerca de una hora. Tiritaba por el frío, pero no le molestaba sentirlo. Miraba de forma atónita a Kimi desde la amplia entrada. Estaba tirado en el sofá de frente a la televisión, y en la pantalla se veía un partido de fútbol, aunque no era muy real. Se acercó hacia él para comprobar que tenía un mando de videoconsola entre las manos, y que lo que se veía en la pantalla no era más que un videojuego. Yaiza se sonrió.

-          ¿Estás jugando a fútbol?-él asintió, concentrado.- Pensé que no te gustaba.

-          No me gusta ver fútbol, pero estos juegos enganchan.-Yaiza rió, sentándose a su lado sobre una pierna. Se estiró hacia la mesa para coger la caja de la última versión del FIFA, echando un vistazo rápido al resto de videojuegos que se esparcían por la mesa.

-          No sabía que tuvieses consola.

-          Yo a veces tampoco lo recuerdo.-estaba realmente concentrado hasta que decidió tirar su mando a un lado.- Esto es una mierda.

-          ¿Has perdido?

-          No, he ganado, pero no he goleado como merecía el rival.-Yaiza reía de nuevo.

-          ¿Con quién ibas?

-          Yo era el Barcelona, y jugaba contra un inglés, no sé quién.-la chica puso los ojos en blanco.

-          Has de coger al Real Madrid.

-          Eso hacía antes, pero son unos pringados.-le miró fingiendo ofensa.

-          Va, te echo una partida.-Kimi dejó de mirar la pantalla, en la que preparaba un nuevo encuentro, para observarla con intriga.

-          ¿Sabes jugar?

-          No, pero si tú eliges al Barcelona no será muy difícil ganarte.-su intento por picarle no llegaba al destino que ella quería, pues a Kimi la rivalidad entre esos dos clubes le daba muy igual, pero aceptó el enfrentamiento con tal de demostrarla que no llevaba razón. Enchufó el segundo mando, y prepararon la partida.- ¿Cómo se juega?

-          Búscate la vida.-le miraba molesta.

-          Eh, pero al menos dime cómo se chuta, y cómo se pasa…-miraba su mando esperando que este se iluminase.

-          Ya te he dicho que te busques la vida. Dile al Cristiano ese que te lo cuente.-los primeros instantes del partido se resumieron en Yaiza pulsando el botón de Pause sin querer, y Kimi reprochándoselo por haber interrumpido una jugada de ataque. Cuando la muchacha consiguió echarle un ojo a cómo manejaba su amigo el mando, intentó ponerlo en práctica.

-          ¿Cuál es tu record?

-          ¿De goles?-ella asintió.- No lo sé, no juego mucho como comprenderás, pero una vez llegué a los _ventitantos_.-ella bufó irónica.

-          Sabes que hay gente que llega a los cien ¿No?

-          ¿Crees que me importa? En este instante con marcarte uno es suficiente, y viendo cómo vas no creo que cueste mucho.-Yaiza se enrabietaba con su propio mando, al cual sin quererlo ni beberlo maltrataba de forma descaraba cada vez que le llegaba un balón. Una de esas veces, entre provocaciones de Kimi para ponerla nerviosa, pulsó varios botones de una vez haciendo que el balón acabase en la portería contraria, dándola su primer tanto. Ambos miraban la pantalla anonadados.

-          ¡He marcado!-se alarmó.

-          No.-Sabía que sí, pero buscaba convencerse.

-          ¡Sí, sí! ¡Gol de Cristiano! ¡Mira! –señalaba la repetición mientras alzaba los brazos celebrando su gol. Kimi miraba sin entender nada la pantalla.- ¡No sé ni cómo lo he hecho pero he marcado, joder!-el chico ahora miraba su propio mando esperando que este le explicase algo, pero obviamente no lo hizo. Entre la emoción de una y el empanamiento del otro, el partido se reanudó para en apenas unos segundos, llegar al final. Kimi se echó hacia delante para despotricar.

-          ¡¿Pero qué coño es esto?! ¿¡Cómo que ha acabado ya?!-Yaiza se aplaudía a sí misma.- ¡Este juego está mal, no me jodas, no ha pasado aún el tiempo—

-          ¡Te has pasado todo el partido picándome, no te has dado ni cuenta de que el reloj pasaba y pasaba!-se reía de él. Kimi pensó en lanzar el mando a la televisión, pero por suerte la racionalidad le hizo controlarse.- ¿De verdad eres tan malo jugando?

-          ¿Malo? Yo no soy—

-          ¡No has sido capaz de marcarme un gol!-reía.

-          Tampoco era plan de apalizarte ¿sabes? Has tenido la suerte del principiante.

-          Seguramente.-ironizaba.- Reconoce que no se te da tan bien como pensabas.

-          Se me da bastante bien, nunca pierdo, puedes mirar las estadísticas del juego. Sólo Seb suele ganarme siempre.-Sabía que había cometido un grave error al no oírla responder. No se atrevía a mirarla, así que tras unos segundos maldiciéndose por haberle nombrado, optó por levantarse para sacar el juego de la videoconsola y tomarse su tiempo frente a la máquina antes de ir a disculparse. Se puso en pie para girarse, pero Yaiza ya no estaba en el sofá. No había sido consciente de su marcha, algo que le desconcertaba pues apenas habían pasado unos segundos, aunque visto lo visto con la partida, podrían haber pasado minutos en su cabeza. Esta vez sí la llamó esperando su respuesta, pero no la obtuvo. Sí recibió una pequeña brisa fría por un lateral, dejándose llevar por ella para llegar al otro cuarto, en donde las cristaleras que daban al jardín estaban abiertas. Yaiza estaba sentada en uno de los sofás de fuera, llorando con temblores a causa de un frío al que había salido a buscar. Kimi no se había sentido peor en toda la semana.

-          Ey…-no sabía cómo disculparse, acercándose a ella poco a poco para sentarse a su lado. La chica se daba calor rodeándose con sus brazos, pero era inútil. Sentía que merecía todo ese frío exagerado.

-          Ha-abíamos planeado darte una sorpresa.-lloraba con dolor.- S-seb y yo, hace mucho tiempo, d-dijimos de aparecer en tu casa o d-donde estuvieses en tu cumpleaños para darte una sorpresa.-Kimi la escuchaba, viendo en sus ojos todo el daño que sentía.- Yo le decía que seguramente nos mandarías a la mierda si nos vieses aparecer, p-pero él insistía en que pese a todo lo que d-dijeses, estarías encantado de tenernos contigo en tu cumpleaños.-asintió, dándole la razón a eso último.- E-en parte me lo creía ¿sabes? p-pero luego recordaba que no te importan los cumpleaños, me lo dijiste en el de Seb, a-así que no entendía nada, p-pero me encantaba la idea de darte la sorpresa con él.-Kimi bajó la mirada. Ella la mantenía helada y llorosa al frente.- S-siempre planeábamos cosas como esta, d-decíamos de hacer cosas en el futuro, viajes y p-parecía todo tan claro que siempre estaba tranquila con él de cara al futuro.-pausó para respirar.- Y c-cuando no estábamos bien me quería morir porque pensaba q-que yo había echado todo a perder, y m-más cuando me decía que no pensaba en lo que él quería o no.-se agobiaba al hablar.- S-siempre he querido estar con él, nunca he q-querido hacerle daño, y de una forma u otra, l-lo fuese o no, s-siempre me ha hecho sentir la mala de todo, hasta d-de haber podido estar embarazada.-el llanto la impedía hablar ahora, hundiéndose hacia delante para encogerse un poco. Kimi la miraba sintiendo tanto dolor que no era capaz de hacer nada.- P-por qué me ha hecho esto, Kimi…-suplicaba una respuesta que él no sabía darle.- P-por qué me dice q-que me quiere si no lo hace, p-por qué—

La pidió parar acercándola a su cuerpo. No quería escucharla hablar, sabía lo que sentía por dentro, lo compartía a su desgracia, y lo último que necesitaba era oírlo en palabras. La dejó desahogarse en llanto en su pecho, dejando al igual que ella que el frío les acompañase. Cuando este era realmente insoportable, Kimi se alzó llevándosela consigo para el interior de la casa.

Esa noche no consiguió ni hacerla cenar ni dormir. Yaiza subió al dormitorio, tumbándose en el mismo lado de siempre pero sin cerrar los ojos siquiera para intentar descansar. Kimi llegó con ella al rato, agobiado por la idea de que estuviese sola. Tampoco durmió mucho, prefería estar pendiente de su amiga, animándola a parar el llanto cada vez que la sentía temblar al lado. En cualquier otra situación la habría dicho de todo para hacerla ver lo infantil que una situación así llegaba a ser, pero en ese instante se identificaba tanto con ella que se preguntaba si había hecho bien en no apoyarla plenamente en todas las situaciones similares.

Era algo a lo que llegaba noche tras noche. Se recordaba en varias situaciones regañando a su amiga cual hermana pequeña, y enfrentándose a ella de forma mucho más violenta no hacía mucho tiempo. Se recordaba frente a ella en un caserón alejado en Ibiza, seguro de sí mismo al decirle a su amiga que se arrepentía de haberla defendido frente a Sebastian en cualquier momento de su relación. Lo tenía todo tan claro por entonces que ni al perdonarla días después pasaba por alto toda la razón con la que se veía de cara a poder enfadarse con ella. Y sin embargo esa noche la miraba y no podía arrepentirse más de cada grito o palabra llena de ira que hubiese podido dedicarle ese último año. Le daba igual si la chica había errado o no, si sus actos habían torturado tanto a Sebastian como para, inconscientemente, haberle cambiado tanto como para llevarle a hacer lo que hizo con Sandra. No le importaba lo más mínimo lo que Yaiza hubiese podido hacer en el pasado, pues en ese mismísimo instante lo único que sabía e importaba era que la chica tenía todo su apoyo. Y que ningún otro protagonista de sus recuerdos contaría con el mínimo aprecio por su parte fuese cual fuese la situación. 

Cuando algo de luz entró por la ventana, Kimi quiso ponerse en pie para animar a Yaiza a seguirle, pero la chica no se había movido en toda la noche. El finlandés fue hacia su lado, ya por el suelo, y se agachó para tenerla de frente. Acarició un poco su pelo y secó el rastro de sus últimas lágrimas. Tenía un gesto enfermizo, provocándole un malestar físico también a él.

-          Vamos a desayunar…-Yaiza quiso negar, pero no llegó a tiempo.- En un rato nos vamos, así que es mejor que comas algo.-le miró con duda.

-          ¿Irnos?-susurraba.

-          Tal vez si cambiamos de casa conseguimos alejarnos un poco de las desgracias.-la intriga de la situación podía con ella.  Yaiza se sentó sobre el borde del colchón secándose ahora ella misma las lágrimas.

-          ¿A dónde vamos?

-          Hay una casa rural no muy lejos de aquí que seguramente te encantará.-abrió un poco más la mirada mostrando interés.- Y tiene chimenea, seguro que te gustan esas cursiladas.-se sonrió ella con timidez al ver la denominación que le daba a ese elemento, haciendo que Kimi imitase el gesto.- ¿Te apetece?-Yaiza asintió.- Entonces coge tus cosas, nos iremos en un rato.

-          K-kimi…-el chico se disponía a recoger también sus cosas, pero paró en seco ante su llamada. Yaiza volvía a tener cierto rastro de llanto en sus ojos.- S-siento haber dormido en tu lado de la cama.-él sonrió, negando acto seguido.- N-no me he dado cuenta hasta esta noche.

-          No te preocupes.-le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de erguirse.- Tú puedes dormir donde quieras.

 


	166. Factor sorpresa

Ni el sol ni el mar ayudaban a sobrellevar todo aquello. Desde que había llegado a Barbados, su rutina diaria se basaba en salir del hotel en dirección al barco, y del barco a donde la llevasen a comer. Las tardes variaban en función de los intereses colectivos, en los que ella nunca tenía opinión.

Esa mañana de sábado en especial, el barco que Lewis tenía alquilado en una de las costas más bonitas que había visto tenía más inquilinos que en los días previos. No recordaba ninguna información que le explicase el motivo de esas visitas, pero no se iba a poner ni a cuestionarla ni a criticarlas. Se conformaba con ignorarlas.

Lewis había invitado a amigos suyos a pasar el día con ellos, y eso implicaba un mayor esfuerzo por fingir que todo estaba bien. Se ayudaba tanto de Nico como de Dani para evitar participar en conversaciones extensas, y se evadía en su soledad para no formar parte de actividades que lo último que hacían era ayudarla. Aunque eso último era algo que la llenaba de preguntas, pues a esas alturas no sabía qué hacer para al menos intentar sentirse un poco mejor.

-          Tal vez te viene bien…-Nico la insistía. Cada vez que Sandra rechazaba algún plan o el simple hecho de opinar sobre ello, hablaba con ella como si de una sesión psicológica se tratase. Ponía más esfuerzos en ello que los demás. Lewis, encargado de llevar a cabo cualquier plan diario, se perdía intentando imaginar algo que pudiese animarla. Por otro lado, Dani, se desesperaba al ver que no era capaz de recuperar a la Sandra que conocía. Eso dejaba a Nico como el único con la paciencia y capacidad suficiente de ponerse en su lugar. Aunque su estado había quedado más allá de un segundo plano, el alemán sentía aún una extraña sensación en su interior tras abandonar Rusia. No quería sacar nombres con Sandra, lo último que quería era derrumbarla aún más, pero su garganta le pedía a base de dolor que buscase la manera de desfogarse. Necesitaba hablar más de lo sucedido, y en cambio sentía que todo permanecería con él encarcelado.

-          Creo que lo último que me apetece ahora mismo es montar en motos de agua.-estaba tumbada sobre una hamaca con un bikini negro, con las piernas recogidas hacia el pecho, mirando un teléfono móvil sin prestarle en cambio atención. Nico permanecía frente a ella, sentado con los pies sobre el suelo y con un bañador del color opuesto al de la chica, un blanco que radiaba luz. No esperaba otra respuesta de su parte, pero no por ello se fue de allí.

-          A mí tampoco me apetece mucho, pero podemos mirar desde la distancia cómo se pegan entre ellos.-Sandra alzó la mirada hacia Nico, que ocultaba la suya tras las gafas de sol. Le frunció un poco el ceño.- Lewis es muy competitivo, estoy seguro de que sus amigos no serán menos.

-          De ahí a pegarse…-Nico se sonrió con cierta lástima.

-          No era literal.-ella asintió, entendiéndolo.- A esto me refiero, tal vez deberías desconectar.

-          Ver a Lewis pegarse con sus amigos en unas motos no va a ayudarme mucho.

-          ¿Es por las motos?-la chica volvió a fruncir el ceño. Ahora Nico no se atrevía a explicar su suposición.- La última vez que montaste en una se lió un poco.-Sandra volvió a asentir, pero con mayor pesadez.

-          Fue la última y la primera, la verdad.-no quiso entrar en el tema en cuestión en un inicio.- No, no es por eso, pero supongo que ahora sí lo puedo incluir en los motivos.-Nico hizo una mueca de culpabilidad.

-          ¿Quieres que hagamos algo? Ya te digo que a mí tampoco me apetece mucho…-negó.

-          No me apetece nada en especial…

-          ¿Y algo que no te _desapetezca_ mucho?-Sandra expulsó una ligera risa forzada. Él lo hizo de forma más sincera

-          Creo que me iré al hotel…

-          ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

-          No.-se puso en pie, metiéndose dentro de una camiseta grisácea que le quedaba excesivamente grande.- No quiero que te pierdas la pelea de Lewis con sus amigos.

-          No es algo que me apasione ver…

-          Creo que el estado en el que me ves no es algo apasionante tampoco.-se agachó para darle un beso en la mejilla.- Anda, ves y pásalo bien.

-          Sí, mamá.-soltó otra ligera risa mientras se dirigía a la parte opuesta del barco en el que estaban. Allí permanecía el resto de la tripulación. Lewis, acompañado de un Dani que se la quedaba mirando, explicaba tanto al australiano como a un amigo suyo algo que necesitaba de su gesticulación manual exagerada.

-          Lewis ¿Puedes acercar el barco al puerto?-el inglés asintió un poco dolido. La llegada de Sandra había provocado su silencio a esperas de algo positivo por parte de la chica, pero su súplica poco bien traía.

-          ¿Te vas?-Dani decidió preguntar mientras Lewis se dirigía a mover el barco. Sandra asintió.- Vamos a ir a—

-          Lo sé.-cortó. Dani asintió mirando al suelo.- Lo siento…

-          Tranquila. Ya me he acostumbrado a tus pocas ganas de hablar.-ahora la molesta era ella, aunque lo demostraba menos. Dani se giró para poner fin a sí a su breve conversación, dejando que fuese Sandra la encargada de seguirla.

-          Pues lo siento, pero como comprenderás no estoy para mucha fiesta.

-          Sólo pedía un poquito de respeto, no que bailases.-el silencio que se había creado con la llegada de Sandra se mantenía entre el resto de los presentes. Nadie decía nada mientras la chica miraba anonadada a un Dani bastante enfurecido. Sólo un recién aparecido Nico parecía estar dispuesto a intervenir mientras el barco, a manos de Lewis, se ponía en marcha. Sandra seguía sin dar crédito a nada.

-          ¿Respeto?

-          Sí, Sandra, respeto.-insistía.- No cuesta nada hablar bien, ser amable. Estamos haciendo de todo para intentar animarte, qué menos que no nos contestes como si fuésemos unos miserables.-la chica había perdido el sentido de todo hacía rato. Era consciente de su estado, y sobre todo de cómo lo mostraba a los demás, pero no recordaba nada que pudiese provocar tal malestar, y menos en alguien como Dani.

-          Creo que te estás pasando un poco.-confesó. Dani asintió irónico.

-          Da la casualidad de que llevo días aguantándome tus malos gestos, algún día tendría que explotar. Pero veo que tú prefieres culparme ahora por ello que pedir perdón por lo amargados que nos tienes.-Los ojos de Sandra se desorbitaban a cada palabra que Dani decía.

-          S-sabes que no estoy bien, no sé p-por qué me dices eso, no actúo de esta forma porque me guste—

-          ¿Y tenemos que aguantarlo nosotros? Eres tú la que te has follado a Seb y lo has estropeado todo, no nosotros—

-          Dani.-Nico alzó la voz más de lo normal para sobreponer la suya a la de los dos. Dani paró en seco, pero no dejó de mirar a Sandra ni cesó en sus intenciones de hablar.

-          Creo que te hemos dicho muchas veces lo que podía llegar a pasar si seguías haciendo el tonto, y ahora no hace falta más que mirar a tu—

-          Dani, cállate.-insistió el alemán, y Dani volvió a frenar. Seguía mirando a Sandra, con rabia, y ella no era capaz ni de pestañear tras recibir un sermón que ni necesitaba ni esperaba. La chica asintió, procesando con el gesto de nuevo las palabras escuchadas.- Te acompaño al hotel.-ofreció Nico. Fue a negarle, pero con la mirada la hizo saber que no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta. Se dejó guiar por Nico hacia la salida del barco, el cual ya llegaba al puerto, y fue con la boca cerrada sin ser capaz de decir nada hasta que llegaron al hall del hotel en el que se alojaban.- Está un poco nervioso.-quiso explicar. Sandra volvía a asentir sin saber qué más hacer. Miraba al suelo mientras esperaba el ascensor.- Le cuesta verte así, y—

-          Y mejor montarme una bronca como esa.-Nico negó, suspirando tras ello.

-          No es justificable…-Sandra volvió a asentir, entrando al ascensor que ya la esperaba.- ¿De verdad no quieres que me quede?-negó.

-          Creo que bajaré a la piscina. Con suerte me ahogo.-Nico negó y sonrió, acercándose ahora él a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-          No te comas mucho la cabeza, anda.

-          Sí, papá.-Nico se puso en marcha hacia la salida riendo a su comentario, viendo con buenos ojos que al menos Sandra llevase una sonrisa en el rostro antes de que las puertas del compartimiento se cerrasen. No supo si el gesto duró mucho en Sandra, pero en él apenas aguantó intacto dos segundos. Aceleró hasta el paso a causa de la rabia que sentía de repente, dejando que esta saliese a relucir aún más notoriamente cuando el barco de Lewis contaba de nuevo con su presencia.

-          ¿Se puede saber a qué venía eso?-se encaraba ahora a un Dani que no había cambiado su gesto.

-          ¿Acaso no tengo razón?

-          Me da igual la razón que tengas o dejes de tener, sabes cómo está, que la recrimines esas cosas no va a—

-          ¿Y tengo que soportarlo yo? Llevamos unos días en los que—

-          Me da completamente igual. Y sí, has de soportarlo.-Dani bufó, girándose sobre sí mismo para tomar un poco de aire antes de ponerse de nuevo frente a Nico.- Eres su amigo, creo recordar.

-          Díselo a ella. No soy yo el que la trata como una mierda.

-          Si te trata como una mierda, como dices, es porque se siente una mierda.

-          Yo no tengo la culpa de eso.

-          Pero sí la tienes de que ahora se sienta aún peor.-pausó.- No necesita que le des sermones, necesita a su amigo de siempre.

-          De qué sirve.-Dani miraba ahora a un lado, con los brazos en jarra y mostrando verdadero agotamiento. Nico exhaló aire.- Haga lo que haga no es suficiente, sigue sin querer hacer nada, se esconde en sus dramas y no hay manera.

-          Hay que darle tiempo…

-          Darle tiempo es verla con esa cara más días, y no me da la gana.-Nico se encogió de hombros.

-          No queda otra. No podemos hacer milagros…-ninguno dijo nada durante unos segundos. Dani fue el encargado de dar movimiento a la situación dirigiéndose a la pared más cercana para apoyarse. Seguía pensativo, y Nico le miraba esperando.- No te comas la cabeza, anda…-Dani negaba.

-          Es que estoy hasta las narices. Siempre ¿eh? Siempre pasa algo, no podemos estar tranquilos.-se mantenía de brazos cruzados, y Nico se encogía de hombros sin querer llevarle mucho la contraria.- Con lo bien que estaba con Nico, para qué narices apareció Kimi, en serio. Y luego el otro idiota, para qué coño le da por follársela ahora.-Nico hacía muecas.

-          Hombre, ignorando que fue Nico el que lo estropeó en un primer momento… Creo que ella se lleva la palma en liarla.-Dani alzó las cejas para juzgarle.- Ambos sabemos que las cosas con Kimi irían bien si desde un primer momento no hubiese decidido ir con secretos. Y bueno, no es por nada, pero culpar sólo a Seb de lo del otro día—

-          ¿Qué coño haces defendiendo a Seb y Kimi?-Nico puso los ojos en blanco.- No, explícame, qué han hecho con mi Hülk, porque que yo sepa tú eres el primero en criticarles a la mínima.

-          Intentamos ayudar a San, y para eso hay que dejar a un lado las idioteces.

-          ¿Dejarlas a un lado significa defenderles?

-          Dani, joder, tú eres el primero que le has dado la razón a Kimi siempre en esto, no me digas que no.-Dani se limitó a mirarle.- Y lo de Seb… No le defiendo, ambos la han cagado, es lo único que digo. Tú eres el que le estabas echando todas las culpas—

-          Estoy seguro de que cameló a San de alguna forma.-enfatizó su cruce de brazos, haciendo que a Nico se le escapase una risa inapreciable.- El muy cabrón.

-          Sí, es un sex symbol.-exageró riendo ahora de forma más abierta. Dani le miró aún enrabietado antes de reír con él.

-          No decía eso.

-          Espero.-pausaron unos segundos.

-          La culpa es mía, por haberle robado el alcohol a los de Mercedes.-Nico asintió.

-          En eso no puedo hacer otra cosa que darte la razón.-repitieron el silencio, aprovechando que Nico decidía imitar a Dani apoyándose junto a la pared. El australiano le miró durante el proceso.

-          ¿Tú cómo estás?-se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

-          Creo que bien...-pausó, entendiendo que tenía que buscar una respuesta más formada ante un Dani que seguía mirándole.- Es extraño.

-          ¿Has vuelto a hablar con ella? Con Yai, digo…-el alemán negó.

-          Creo que es mejor esperar a llegar a Austin. Tampoco es que volvamos a ser amigos del alma, y menos después de lo que pasó…

-          No creo que Yai tenga problemas en volver a ser tu amiga.

-          Pero ahora no es el momento de fingir que no ha pasado nada.-Dani asintió.

-          Entonces… No sabemos nada de ella ¿no?-negó.

-          Yo no la he llamado ni nada, no sé si Lewis—

-          Que va, antes lo hablaba con él, tampoco sabe nada. Creo que a todos nos da un poco de respeto, el escribirla. Aunque supongo que ni contestaría.-pausaron, manteniendo ambos la mirada perdida en la imagen costera de en frente.- Me pregunto cómo estará Kimi.-Nico bufó en respuesta.- La verdad es que ha sido una hostia fuerte. Ya no por Sandra…

-          Ya, lo de Seb le ha tenido que destrozar.

-          Ey.-se giraron al ver la llegada de Lewis.- ¿Venís al final o no?-Nico negó en el acto, tardando Dani unos segundos más en repetir el gesto. Lewis tampoco se mostró muy sorprendido.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-          Quería volverse al hotel, nada más.-Nico no iba a detallar la discusión con Dani. Lewis bufó.

-          Bueno, nosotros andamos esperando que traigan las motos, si cambiáis de opinión…-ambos asintieron.- Voy al hotel ¿Necesitáis algo?

-          Yo no…-Dani respondió al igual que Nico, pero con la cabeza.- ¿A qué vas tú?

-          A por un chaleco, los que ha traído mi amigo no pueden ser más horteras.-Nico rió.

-          Ah, que tú distingues lo que es hortera y lo que no.-Lewis le miró juzgándole.- Es que pensaba que no, y que por eso vestías así.-el inglés rió, no tan abiertamente como Dani o Nico, pero al menos abandonó el barco con una sonrisa.

El hotel no quedaba muy alejado del puerto. En aquellas costas todo quedaba suficientemente recogido como para no tener que desplazarse en ningún tipo de medio de transporte. Lewis fue el paseo analizando de forma cómica las palabras de Nico, mirándose de arriba abajo mientras negaba con la cabeza sin entender su comentario del todo. Llevaba un bañador ancho y por encima de las rodillas de color rojo brillante, decorado con ciertas líneas verdes igual de llamativas que, a sus ojos, era bastante bonito.

El análisis cómico le duró hasta que abandonó su cuarto con chaleco en mano. No tenía prisa, y así lo demostraban sus pasos, y vio con buenos ojos el dejar que su conciencia tomase las riendas.

-          ¿Cómo estás?-Sandra no había tardado en abrirle la puerta, pero acto seguido actuaba con muchísima más calma que la mostrada por él minutos antes. Se encogía de hombros en respuesta, dándole paso hacia el interior del cuarto y dejándole tirar su chaleco al primer sofá con el que se cruzaba.- Deberías venir, nos vamos a dar unas cuantas hostias con las motos, seguro que te saca algunas risas…

-          No me apasiona la idea de veros a punto de morir.-Lewis rió.

-          Sólo exageraba, perdona…-ella negó, dejándose caer en una de las sillas del salón. Como era de esperar, todos estaban alojados en suites a cargo del propio inglés. Lewis se sentó con ella.- Nos lo estás poniendo un poco difícil ¿eh?-hablaba con ternura, sin querer hacerla sentir mal. Ella sonrió de forma ladeada.

-          Hago lo que puedo…

-          Lo sé…-cogió sus manos y las besó.- No sé muy bien qué decirte. Estas cosas son una mierda.

-          Sobre todo cuando tú eres la culpable.-el chico asintió.

-          No he querido preguntarte nada, porque entiendo que ya tienes suficiente y que lo último que quieres es hablar de ello, pero… ¿Intentaste explicárselo?-no supo cómo responder. Soltó una de sus manos de entre las de Lewis para apoyar su frente sobre ella y descansar sobre el brazo apoyado en la mesa. Sintió que se mareaba sólo al intentar recordarlo. Apenas pasaron unos segundos, pero sintió que llevaba minutos callada.

-          S-seb se empeñó en ir a ver a Yai justo después, al fin y al cabo era la que nos había pillado, no sabíamos si Ki—

-          ¿Qué?-la cara de Lewis bajó de tono a uno más pálido.- ¿Yai os pilló?-Sandra cogió aire, sintiendo al expulsarlo que sus ojos se aguaban. Los cerró con fuerza para evitar que el llanto saliese a la vez que asentía.- P-pero, cómo que—

-          P-pensé que lo s-sabías…-él negó a prisas.

-          Sé lo que me contó Dani la otra mañana, que pasó lo que pasó con Seb y que obviamente se había liado muchísimo con Kimi y con Yai, pero no sabía que ella…-no se atrevía a decirlo, el shock le había dejado ciertamente paralizado, al igual que a una Sandra que ya no sabía cómo hablar.

-          Apareció por la puerta mientras…-tampoco se veía capaz de desarrollar la historia, ni sus ojos de retener su llanto, algo que la enrabietaba aún más. Lewis apretó sus manos rodeando las suyas, no encontraba otra forma de intentar animarla.

-          B-bueno, dejemos eso a un lado… ¿Entonces intentasteis ha—

-          Me siento la mayor mierda del mundo.-Lewis suspiró. Sus intentos eran inútiles tras haber abierto el cajón de recuerdos. Apretaba más las manos sin saber qué más hacer mientras Sandra ignoraba sus intentos por no llorar para dar paso a las lágrimas que había aguantado en silencio toda la semana.- N-no te puedes imaginar c-cómo me siento, desde el mismísimo momento en el que la vi lo único q-que quería hacer era morirme por lo que a-acababa de hacer. T-te juro que no sé por qué lo hice, es que ni siquiera rec-cuerdo el momento en el que empezó a suceder y, y….-paró de hablar unos segundos para llorar de forma más detenida. Lewis por su parte acercó un poco más la silla a la de la chica para intentar abrazarla y aumentar el gesto de consuelo, odiándose a sí mismo por haber sacado el tema.- C-cada vez que recuerdo su cara, cada vez q-que la recuerdo allí mirándonos…-pausó de nuevo. Lewis besaba su sien, recibiendo el contraste de su temperatura con la ardiente de Sandra, que sentía su cabeza explotar.- Me quiero morir, Lewis—

-          No digas eso, venga—

-          T-tú no lo entiendes.-lo último a lo que Lewis estaba acostumbrado era a ver llorar a Sandra, y ahora sentía que hasta los llantos de Yaiza eran fácilmente manejables en comparación con lo que tenía entre manos.- En mi vida haría algo así, es que n-no se me pasaría por la cabeza, y m-mucho menos a ella, es mi mejor amiga, yo nunca—

-          Lo sé, San, pero has de pasar página y—

-          Y K-kimi…-su llanto aumentó notablemente a la vez que se dejaba caer entre el hombro y cuello del inglés. Lewis se mordía el labio, sintiendo tanta rabia como si él fuese el protagonista de tanto mal.- N-ni siquiera me acordé de él en un primer momento, s-sólo de ver a Yai…-rompió de nuevo en un llanto sonoro.

-          Entonces supongo que no fue muy bien el intentar hablarlo…-desesperanzado, Lewis buscaba ya poner fin a aquello de alguna forma, esperando que el desahogo de la chica la liberase al menos de algún tipo de carga. La sintió negar, pero no la forzó a hablar hasta que el llanto la dio un respiro en la garganta.

-          S-seb quiso ir al cuarto de Yai, yo n-no estaba muy segura, no me atrevía a verla de nuevo pero es que K-kimi abrió la puerta, p-porque obviamente estaba con ella, p-pero n-nosotros ni lo pensamos y todo era una auténtica mierda.-pausó de nuevo por el llanto. A cada silencio, Lewis la apretaba más entre sus brazos.- N-ninguno habíamos pensado en él, y el v-verle allí fue la cosa más horrible de mi vida.-paró de nuevo.- Y-yo no era capaz ni de mirarle, pero S-seb estaba justo en frente y Kimi empezó a decirle de t-todo y gritar y le obligo a entrar al cuarto y casi le pega, y todo con Yai allí mirando, y yo sin saber d-dónde meterme, hasta que empezó a decirle a Yai que él y yo estábamos juntos y, y…-fue la pausa más larga. Lewis definitivamente se arrepentía de haber aparecido por la puerta de aquella habitación.- N-nunca le había visto así, y yo nunca me había sentido peor en mi vida, y Yai encima allí esperando q-que le diese explicaciones a p-por qué no la había dicho n-nada de lo de Kimi y se fue corriendo y pasó lo que pasó con Hülk y yo mientras sin saber qué hacer más que morirme y—

-          Sandra, ya basta, venga.-la separó de su cuerpo para girarse y mirarla de frente. Secó sus lágrimas antes de hablar, de forma inútil viendo que su rostro volvía a impregnarse de llanto.- Oye, la habéis cagado, ya está, no hay marcha atrás, no vais a cambiar el pasado ¿sabes? Y llorar como una loca no va a cambiar nada.

-          N-nada va a cambiar nada, Lewis, t-todo se ha ido a la mie—

-          Oye, no te voy a decir que lo que habéis hecho es de ser unos hijos de puta, pero creo que si miras atrás a lo largo del año hemos sido todos especialistas en cagarla hasta el fondo y de seguir adelante ¿eh? Así que—

-          Y-yai es mi mejor amiga, y K-kimi el mejor amigo de Seb, y, y—

-          Que sí, que esto lo supera todo, pero de alguna forma puede ser… positivo ¿vale?-Sandra cesó el llanto no por falta de ganas, sino por la sorpresa de oírle decir aquello. Se sintió tan ofendida por el poco entendimiento con Lewis que estuvo a punto de echarle de allí para poder quedarse llorando tranquila, pero estaba petrificada.- Q-quiero decir… a ver, esto no es lo mismo que cuando te tiraste a Dani, o Yai se acostó con Hülk… o conmigo.-susurró eso último.- El hecho de que seáis los mejores amigos respectivamente pues… Sí, puede cagarla para siempre o puede ser la esperanza ¿no?

-          M-me estás tomando el pelo.-Lewis suspiró a la vez que Sandra se soltaba de sus manos, ofendida.- Qué coño estás diciendo ahora, o sea no me puedo creer que—

-          A ver, deja que me explique antes de—

-          No, o sea, vete, por favor.-dejó que su instinto la poseyese, alzándose de la silla y señalando a la salida por si Lewis tenía dudas sobre por dónde abandonar el cuarto. El inglés en cambio ni se movió.

-          Sandra…

-          ¿Te crees que soy imbécil?-él sólo la miraba. Entendía que no hacía falta responder.- Mira, Lewis –por sus ojos seguían cayendo lágrimas, pero ahora sentía más rabia por el presente que por el pasado, por lo que su voz se mostraba más estable.- sé lo que he hecho, sé lo que ha provocado y sé que no tiene solución, y por eso he pasado por completo de querer hablar con nadie, no necesito que nadie me escuche ni me ayude porque esto no tiene solución, así que por favor te lo pido, no me vengas con historias de las tuyas.-pausó.- S-sé que quieres ayudar, aunque no entiendo por qué si no lo merezco y tú estás enamorado de Yai, deberías odiarme por haberla hecho daño, pero da igual. Sea el motivo que sea, te pido que no insistas.-él asintió, sin levantarse aún.

-          Entonces escúchame al menos.-ella suspiro con pesadez.- No me hagas caso, pero al menos déjame decirte lo que pienso.-tras varios segundos, le animó con la mano sin querer de todas formas escucharle.- Creo que el hecho de que seas la mejor amiga de Yai puede ayudarte a al menos que ella te crea cuando le digas que no querías hacerlo.-pausó esperando reacción, pero Sandra ni se inmutó.- Supongo que si fuese otra sería diferente, pero a ti te conoce, y sabe que no lo harías y—

-          Pero lo hice. Me follé a su novio, Lewis, no sé si eres consciente.-el chico suspiró.

-          Sí… Pero no sabemos cómo reaccionaría Yai a que—

-          ¿¡Cómo que no?! ¡La vi, joder! ¡Estaba delante mientras me le follaba! ¿¡Sabes?! ¡Sé perfectamente cómo reaccionaría y si no fuese porque ni se lo creía me habría matado allí mismo y después le habría matado a él, eso tenlo—

-          No hablo de eso.-Lewis la pedía con las palmas de las manos que bajase la voz, a lo que Sandra accedió llenando sus pulmones de oxígeno para calmarse.- Me refiero a cómo reaccionaría si hablases ahora con ella.

-          No quiero hablar con ella.

-          ¿Seguro?-preguntó irónico.

-          Seguro, Lewis.-pausó.- N-no es el hablar con ella lo que no quiero, me encantaría tirarme la vida explicándole que pese a que lo hice, no sé por qué lo hice, soy la primera que dice que el alcohol no es excusa pero sinceramente es que aparte de lo gilipollas que soy no sé qué más—

-          Entonces…-buscaba acortar.

-          Lo que no quiero es enfrentarme a ella de nuevo. N-ni a Kimi…

-          Empecemos con ella. Es ella tu mejor amiga, no él.-la chica asintió.

-          N-no quiero verla, no porque sé cómo es y tiene que estar completamente destrozada, y este año la he visto así muchas veces, así que ahora mismo tiene que estar peor que nunca y me moriría si la viese así por mi culpa.

-          Pero tendréis que veros… Quiero decir, en unas semanas, en Austin…-ella negaba.

-          No voy a volver, n-no quiero volver, encima trabajaríamos juntas y…-Sandra se llevó las manos a la boca, dejándose caer en la silla de la que se había levantado. Lewis se asustó, fue como si la chica hubiese recordado algo que empeoraba aún más todo, pues sus ojos volvían a llorar.- D-dios mío, ella y Seb…-Lewis cerró los ojos al entenderlo.- T-trabajan juntos, Lewis, q-qué pasa si Yai decide no volver, no puede ser, no puede—

-          ¿No decías que tú no ibas a volver? ¿Qué más te daría?-la chica apretó los labios, se empezaba a perder entre deseos y sensaciones.- Mira… Sé que quieres verla, y que quieres arreglarlo con ella. Otra cosa es que pienses que ni es posible ni que lo merezcas. Pero vais a veros. Yai no va a irse.

-          C-como lo sabes… No la conoces, Lewis, no como yo, no querrá ni verme a mí ni verle a él, y trabajamos los tres juntos, es que ya no es que le verá y me verá por separado, es que nos verá juntos y a saber qué—

-          Conozco a Kimi.-no supo si paró de hablar por la interrupción o por oír el nombre, pero dejo que Lewis continuase.- Y creo que le conozco más que tú, aunque no lo parezca. Kimi tiene que volver sí o sí, y Kimi necesita a Yai ahora mismo. Tal vez no le pide que vaya con él, pero de una forma u otra Yai entenderá que ha de estar a su lado.-pausó.- Que tal vez dimite, tal vez se encierra en el cuarto de Kimi o en otro hotel o a saber, pero irá con él a donde haga falta. Al fin y al cabo ahora mismo sólo se tienen el uno al otro, y Yai en particular sólo le tiene a él…-Sandra tragó saliva.

-          Os tiene a vosotros…-Lewis sonrió de forma ladeada con cierta pena.

-          No creo que sea justo decir eso.

-          ¿P-por qué?

-          Bueno, mírame, estoy aquí con la causante de sus problemas. Como dices, lo lógico sería estar de su parte, y a ver, obviamente la razón la tiene, pero tú eres mi amiga también, y no es a mí a quien has traicionado, digamos.

-          Traicionado con todas las letras, dilo bien, sí…-él rió con lástima.- No tiene sentido. Quiero decir, qué pasa si la pego una paliza ¿no dejarías de hablarme sólo porque no te la he pegado a ti?-él volvió a reír.

-          Simplemente creo en tu palabra. Sé que no querías hacerlo, al igual que estoy completamente seguro de que Seb tampoco, pero pasó, y ni vosotros sabéis por qué, así que no me parece justo dejarte de lado por ello. O sea, no es a mí a quien le corresponde alejarse o no, sino a ellos.-pausó.- Obviamente Yai me va a tener siempre que quiera, y estoy seguro de que también a Hülk pese a lo ocurrido, pero… su apoyo es Kimi, y como mucho Hülk. Ni yo, ni Dani…

-          Qué bien.-ironizó, otra vez con voz rota.- Le jodo la vida a mi mejor amiga y a mi novio y resulta que ambos están solos mientras yo estoy rodeada de amigos.-él sonrió antes de acercarse a darle otro beso en la sien.- Cada vez me siento peor por todo, Lewis…

-          Es normal…-pausó.- Creo que deberías hablarlo con ella. Aunque no te quiera escuchar o te pegue una paliza luego.-rió en soledad.- Pero inténtalo, no vas a empeorar las cosas más.-Sandra se encogió de hombros.- ¿Lo harás?-repitió el gesto.- ¿Y con Kimi?-negó rotunda.- Con él tienes mucho menos que perder, San, es ella tu mejor amiga, él al fin y al cabo—

-          Él al fin y al cabo era mi novio, ya ves tú qué cosas.-ironizó. Lewis rió.

-          Creo que también deberías hablar con él, aunque tal vez primero con Yai.-Sandra no pudo evitar inventarse el escenario de un posible encuentro, algo que se le fue de las manos en la cabeza durante largos minutos.

-          C-creo que no sería capaz de hablar con ella.-él escuchaba.- Q-quiero decir, me derrumbaría… En eso creo que llevas razón.

-          ¿Yo?

-          K-kimi me da más miedo.-sonrió triste.- P-pero supongo que como dices tengo menos que perder, y no temería su respuesta del mismo modo que la de Yai, aunque sinceramente sólo de imaginarme frente a Kimi ya quiero morirme.-se mordió el labio. Lewis apoyó su cabeza en su hombro para acompañarla un poco más.

-          Puedes intentar hablar con él antes, entonces… Al fin y al cabo estáis acostumbrados a hablar gritándoos.-rió, haciéndola sonreír entre el mal.- Pero creo que ese papel frente a Kimi lo debería tomar otra persona, sinceramente.-Sandra se giró a él comprensiva, haciéndole erguirse de nuevo en la silla.- ¿Has hablado con él?-negó.

-          He querido llamarle. Todos los días… P-pero no sabría qué decirle.-Lewis hizo una mueca.- N-no quiero imaginar cómo ha de estar. Conociéndole, estará mil veces peor que yo.

-          No lo sabemos—

-          Lewis… Dices que conoces a Kimi mejor que yo, sabes perfectamente que Seb estará infinitamente peor de lo que yo pueda llegar a estar.-el chico bajó la mirada de nuevo con una sonrisa triste en el rostro.- Él está tan enamorado de Yai… Y encima después de su discusión por el posible embarazo, y las mil discusiones anteriores entre ambos, tantos problemas y aun así siempre ha hecho de todo por estar con ella… Y Kimi es su mejor amigo, ha sido su único apoyo este año.-lloraba de nuevo, haciendo que Lewis volviese a acariciar sus manos.- A veces m-me siento incluso peor por él que por mí, porque él ahora mismo sí que estará completamente solo y a saber cómo, p-pero luego pienso que él también la ha cagado en esto y me cabreo p-porque si no entiendo cómo lo he hecho yo, tampoco entiendo c-cómo él ha sido capaz estando tan enamorado y conociendo a K-kimi desde—

-          Ya tienes bastante con tu drama, no te comas la cabeza con el suyo también…-ella bufó, bajando la cabeza hacia sus manos, apoyándose con los brazos en las rodillas.

-          Tú le viste la otra mañana, Lewis, cuando se fue. ¿Alguna vez le has visto así? Porque yo no, pero tú le conoces desde—

-          No, no le había visto así.-ella volvió a bufar.- Creo que le haría ilusión que le llamases.

-          Dudo q-que conteste.

-          No lo hará. Pero ver tu nombre en la pantalla le animará. Al menos dentro de lo posible.-pausó.- Tú al fin y al cabo nos tienes aquí a nosotros, él como dices…

-          No me lo recuerdes.-lloró un poco más efusivamente. Aprovechó que Lewis echaba mano de su teléfono móvil para darle un uso normalizado a sus pulmones. Le dolía el pecho a causa de una llantina a la que no estaba nada acostumbrada. También le dolía la cabeza, la cual seguía ardiendo, y pese a los intentos no era capaz de evadirse de nada.

-          Ya, ya, es que estoy con Sandra.-Lewis se excusaba al teléfono, haciendo que la muchacha le mirase.- No me seas imbécil, ven y cógelo tú…-Lewis negaba- Mira, Dani, le vas a tocar los cojones a tu puta madre, no, no me vengas con, Dani, que vengas.-Sandra bajaba la mirada a la vez que el inglés colgaba y tiraba el teléfono al sofá más cercano, siendo el mismo que ocupaba su chaleco.- Es Dani, viene a por—

-          Da igual.-no le miraba.

-          ¿Qué ha pasado? Decía que no quería venir.-ella se encogió de hombros.

-          Me ha montado una buena en el barco… Dice que estoy insoportable, en resumen.-Lewis puso los ojos en blanco a la vez que la puerta sonaba. Fue negando a ella, y a Sandra no le hizo falta alzar la vista para sentir el poco respeto con el que Lewis miraba a Dani.

-          ¿Tú eres gilipollas?-fue su saludo. Dani puso los ojos en blanco pasando al interior del cuarto. Iba con las manos en los bolsillos de su bañador, marrón oscuro.- Te he hecho una pregunta.-Dani ni siquiera miraba a Lewis, esperando a que el inglés diese un golpe a la visera de su gorra, desde la parte interior, para sacarla de su cabeza y mandarla al suelo. El australiano estuvo a punto de encararle, pero la cara de Lewis le dejaba claro que no iba a salir ganando aquel enfrentamiento.

-          Parad, anda…-Sandra interrumpió, aburrida. Se puso en pie y fue a por la gorra de Dani, entregándosela sin cuidado, poniéndoselo más al gesto que repetía con el teléfono y chaleco de Lewis.

-          Tienes a todos tus amigos esperando el barco para usar las motos.-Dani reprochaba.

-          Son mayorcitos, estoy seguro que el que esté yo o no se la pela completamente.

-          Pues dame tu chaleco, me han entrado ganas de—

-          Había un chaleco de sobra en el barco, te recuerdo que yo he venido a coger otro porque aquel era—

-          Muy hortera, sí, o muy tú, como quieras verlo—

-          Mira, lumbreras, no me vengas de graciosín que—

-          ¿Os importa seguir con esta apasionante conversación fuera de mi dormitorio?-volvió a interrumpirles, haciendo que ambos la mirasen. Lewis comenzó a negar y a despotricar contra el australiano en voz baja, pero Dani seguía mirándola, con preocupación.

-          ¿Has llorado?-Sandra pestañeó rápido varias veces, como si con ello borrase cualquier rastro de ojos rojos y mejillas húmedas. Negó de forma inútil, algo que a Dani le molestó.- Has llorado, San.-se acercaba a ella, como si inspeccionase un objeto.

-          ¿Y a ti qué más te da?-se defendía. Él fingió darle la razón.

-          S-sólo preguntaba por respeto, eso que tú no—

-          ¡Mira, pamplinas!-Lewis volvía a encararle, haciendo que Dani diese un brinco.- ¡Has venido a hablar con ella, reconócelo! ¡¿A por un chaleco?! ¿¡Te crees que somos tontos?! ¡Si has venido hasta aquí para hablar con ella no te pongas ahora de chico duro, y más si sabes que ha estado llorando!

-          P-pero—

-          Mira ¿eh? Mira –alzaba el brazo dispuesto a estampar su mano contra cualquier parte del cuerpo de Dani, que daba otro brinco hacia atrás.

-          V-vale, vale…

-          Con cuentos a mí… La madre que te parió…-Lewis volvía a negar y a despotricar entre susurros, haciendo que esta vez Sandra no pudiese evitar sonreírse.- Menudo amigo de mierda estás hecho—

-          Oye, estoy aquí ¿no? He venido—

-          A buenas horas—

-          Mejor tarde que nunca—

-          Dejemos los refranes, gracias.-Sandra interrumpía por enésima vez, captando de nuevo la atención de un Dani que volvía a preocuparse.

-          Entonces… Has llorado.-ella asintió, avergonzada.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-          Oh, nada, que se ha follado al novio de su mejor amiga, no sé si—

-          Lewis, ya vale.-Sandra paraba al malhumorado de al lado con una sonrisa. El chico cogía aire y asentía, tirándose en uno de los sofás.

-          Que qué ha pasado dice, será—

-          Lewis.

-          Vale, vale…

-          No ha pasado nada…-decidió ya ignorar al inglés.- Simplemente me he venido abajo, eso es todo.

-          Llevas guardándotelo muchos días…

-          En realidad ya lloré lo suyo el domingo pasado…

-          Viendo lo que suele llorar Yai, no has llorado nada aún.-rió él. A ella le costó más.- O Seb… él también llora mucho.-lo decía con más pena ahora que risa, al igual que ella. Guardaron silencio unos segundos.- Siento lo que te he dicho antes…-Sandra negó.- Sí, sé que lo último que necesitas es que yo te monte pollos así, pero es que estoy desesperado, por más que hacemos no conseguimos animarte, y pues…-se encogió de hombros.

-          Sé que estoy insufrible, y me merecía una regañina, creo que me merezco muchas después de lo que hice, y ninguno parece querer echármela.

-          No es cosa mía, no soy yo quien debe regañarte.-Sandra le miraba dubitativa.- Que bueno, como amigo tuyo si, podría, porque eso es de ser una cabrona, perdona que te diga, pero bueno, no creo que sea el momento.-ella sonrió.- ¿Y tú qué coño la has dicho para hacerla llorar?-se enfrentaba de nuevo a Lewis, que miraba su teléfono hasta el momento de alzar la mirada al australiano.

-          Escucharla, gilipollas, eso he hecho.-Sandra sonrió mirando al suelo.

-          Me ha dicho que intente hablar con ellos de nuevo.-Dani asintió.- ¿Tú también crees que debería?

-          Pienso que no tienes nada que perder.-Lewis asintió efusivamente, de su parte.- O sea, siendo objetivos ya lo has perdido todo con ellos, como mucho puedes arreglarlo… O recuperar algo, aunque sea el poder miraros al cruzaros. También supongo que es necesario que sobre todo con Yai sí lo hables.-ella asintió.

-          Le he dicho –Lewis tomó la palabra, ya sin mal humor ni resquemor.- que si no se ve capaz de encararla ahora, que empiece con Kimi, que al fin y al cabo están acostumbrados a vocearse y bueno, quiero decir… Yai es Yai, yo si fuese Sandra me preocuparía más por Yai que por Kimi.

-          ¿Por qué no os dividís el trabajo? Seb y tú, digo.-miraba de nuevo a Sandra.- Que hable él con Kimi, y tú con Yai, y si no podéis pues… Al revés. Tú con Kimi y él con… bueno, en realidad no sé a quién quiero engañar, tú puede que consigas algo, pero dudo que Seb sea capaz de mirarles sin ponerse a llorar cual bebé desorientado.-Los dos chicos rieron, y aunque ella les imitó, lo hizo con tanta lástima que apenas pudo mantener el gesto.

-          Oye ¿tú no estabas con ellos antes de que pasase? ¿No viste nada raro o qué?-ahora Lewis buscaba culpar a Dani.

-          Mira, yo estaba borracho perdido ¿sabes? no me acuerdo ni de qué hablábamos ni cómo estaban ellos, sólo me acuerdo de mí mismo intentando robar el alcohol de tu fiesta—

-          ¡¡Fuiste tú, mamón!!-Lewis se puso en pie.- Ya decía yo que—

-          En fin, que no sé qué les pasó.-Dani quiso dejar a un lado el tema bebidas.- Pero creo que todos estábamos bastante chisposos…

-          No es excusa…-protestaba Sandra.

-          No lo es para le hecho de que pasó, pero sí para que no te acuerdes de por qué.

-          Sí me acuerdo.-ambos guardaron silencio.- Q-quiero decir, yo no estaba tan mal como tú, o al menos si lo estaba recuerdo de qué hablábamos, y en fin…-nadie la interrumpía.- S-seb y yo estábamos haciendo el tonto, nada más, habíamos estado metiéndonos contigo, que si eras feo o no ligabas y cosas así, y cuando te fuiste pues seguimos con la tontería pero entre nosotros… Yo le decía a Seb que no era capaz de ligar, él que sí y…-exhaló.- Pasó.

-          Sois un poco hijos de puta ¿no?-Lewis opinó tras varios segundos en silencio. Dani le miró con rabia.

-          ¿¡Pero te quieres callar?!

-          Oye, que es que lo son—

-          Ya, pero cállate.-Sandra volvía a hacer amagos de reír, sin mucha fuerza de la que ayudarse.- No hace falta que se lo recuerdes.

-          Es horrible saber qué te llevó a hacer algo pero no saber por qué…-comentó.- Quiero decir, recuerdo cómo pasó todo, pero no sé por qué me dejé o por qué se dejó él o…-se encogió de hombros.

-          No vas a cambiarlo por mucho que pienses en ello.-Dani repetía las palabras de Lewis, y ella asentía.- ¿Hablarás con ellos entonces?-repitió su gesto, no muy convencida.- Perfecto… ¿Cuándo te vas para Finlandia?-lo único positivo que sacó Sandra de esa pregunta fue que Lewis la esperaba lo mismo que ella, nada.

-          ¿A F-fin…qué?

-          Finlandia. ¿No están allí?-Dani no se daba cuenta de lo solo que estaba en ese momento.

-          ¿Pretendes que se vaya a Finlandia?-Lewis la apoyaba.

-          Obvio. ¿Qué va a hacer aquí?

-          Dani ¿Qué va a hacer en Finlandia?

-          ¿Hablar con ellos?

-          Sí, claro, a la llegada al aeropuerto que llame a Kimi y le pida que vaya a recogerla, no te jode—

-          No, a ver, sabes donde vive ¿no?-miraba a Sandra, aún de piedra, que asintió sólo por dejar de ser observada.- Pues vas y hablas con ellos.

-          Tú eres tonto, tío.-Lewis no entendía nada.

-          A ver, píensalo. Si esperas a Austin va a ser peor, tanto para ti como para la situación. Ves allí, te plantas en su casa, y te tendrán que escuchar por la fuerza. Dudo que te dejen tirada en la calle.

-          Hombre, se ha follado a Seb, yo si fuese ellos la dejaría—

-          Lewis, no ayudas.

-          No busco ayudar, al menos no a ti, es una locura—

-          Mira, San –la miró de frente.- tienes dos opciones. O quedarte aquí amargada y dejar que el tiempo pase y empeore las cosas hasta que os veáis en Austin… o ir, usar el factor sorpresa, y esperar al menos que te escuchen. Aunque te echen luego, pero que te escuchen. Yo por mucho que te odiase o por mucho daño que me hubieses hecho no te cerraría la puerta ¿Sabes? Al menos para poder insultarte y eso, la dejaría abierta.-rió solo.- Oh, venga, Kimi está loco por ti, y Yai es tu mejor amiga… Si no quieren saber nada de ti no querrán saberlo ni aquí ni en Austin, pero si hay alguna esperanza… Dentro de dos semanas será muy tarde.-al ver que Dani se quedaba en silencio tantos segundos le hizo darse cuenta de que llevaba un rato pensándose su propuesta. Hasta Lewis ahora miraba el suelo sin ser capaz de entender por qué no le parecía una idea tan descabellada. La chica buscó la mirada cómplice del inglés, esperando en él un gesto que negase, que la diese esperanzas para su idea de ver todo aquello como la mayor de las locuras. Sin embargo Lewis alzaba las cejas eximiéndose de cualquier responsabilidad. Dani en cambio la miraba expectante, con una sonrisa cerrada de orgullo y los brazos cruzados. Se encogió de hombros.- En fin ¿cuándo te vas?


	167. Hasta las últimas consecuencias

-          P-pero…

-          Nada de peros.-nada más verla dudar, Dani empezó a negar a prisas con tal de evitar cualquier excusa que echase por tierra su plan. Comenzó a empujarla hacia la puerta, aportando por el camino argumentos que más que afianzar sus ideas lo único que conseguían era evitar que Sandra pudiese hablar.

-          Joder.-al otro lado de la puerta, un asustado Nico se quedaba a medio camino de golpear la madera al ver que esta se abría de sopetón con una Sandra inmovilizada desde los brazos a causa de Dani.- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-          Se va a Finlandia.-informaba de forma resumida. Nico les miró atónito, dejándoles salir tanto a ellos como a Lewis, que negaba con los ojos en blanco justo detrás.

-          A Finlandia.

-          Sí.-insistía.

-          Qué ha pasado, qué me he perdido.

-          Nada, tu amigo –puso retintín ahora Lewis para mentar a Dani- que tiene ideas de bombero.-Nico seguía sin dar crédito, y ahora seguía los pasos de la aún inmóvil Sandra guiada por Dani.

-          ¿Pero qué—

-          Que la he dicho que se vaya a Finlandia a hablar con Kimi y Yai.

-          ¿Y eso es buena idea?

-          ¿Se te ocurre otra mejor?-frenó para girarse a Nico, aún sujetando a la chica por los brazos.

-          N-no, pero tampoco peor.

-          Oh, venga, piénsalo Hülk. De qué sirve esperar a Austin. Que vaya ahora, se lo quita de en medio…y listo.

-          A mí sí que me van a quitar del medio.-protestaba Sandra soltándose a la vez de Dani.- Me van a ahogar en un lago, seguro.-Dani negaba con aire de superioridad.

-          Confía en mí, anda.

-          Sí, que tú conoces mucho a Yai y Kimi.-ironizaba Nico.

\-          A todo esto ¿Yai estamos seguros de que está allí?-en ese aspecto, hasta Sandra miró con obviedad a Lewis, que por un instante se había perdido en una pregunta de la que sabía la clara respuesta.- Bueno, vale, pero tienes algún plan o—

-          ¿Qué voy a tener? Si la idea es de este.

-          A ver, la cosa es…-Lewis tomaba de nuevo participación.- ¿Tú quieres ir?

-          N-no lo sé.-temblaba. Los tres la miraban.- Q-quiero decir, obviamente no, o sea, no quiero verles, me matarán, y yo me querré morir aún más, y todo será una mierda—

-          Pero…-interrumpió Dani, aunque nadie le continuó.- Siempre hay un pero. Algo positivo frente a lo negativo, o viceversa.

-          P-pues ahora no. N-no saco nada positivo de plantarme allí, sola, acojonada y seguramente llorando.

-          ¿Y si llamas a Seb? Tal vez—

-          Si vamos, seguro que si van los dos les dan hasta de cenar.

-          Hombre pero así no se comería el marrón ella so—

-          Al menos reconoces que es un marrón.-Lewis y Dani comenzaban otra discusión que Sandra no estaba por la labor de escuchar. Se giraba resoplando, echando a andar llena de dudas, seguida sólo por un Nico aún alarmado.

-          ¿Crees que es buena idea?-preguntaba él.

-          ¿Lo crees tú? Porque yo ya no sé—

-          Podrías probar.-la chica frenó en seco, ya alejada de los otros dos, para mirar a su amigo.

-          ¿Me lo dices en serio?-preguntaba con ansias por escuchar una respuesta. Él se encogió de hombros.

-          ¿Qué tienes que perder? A estas alturas… Peor no puede salir.

-          P-pero y si, no sé, se enfadan aún más por molestarles ahora. Y si me ven por la mirilla de la puerta y no me abren, o si me abren y Yai se me lanza cual hiena y me tira de pelo o—

-          Creo que ambos sabemos cómo va a reaccionar Yai si te ve.-Sandra se quedó callada, esperando comprobar si la idea del chico era igual a la suya.- Te escuchará, llorará como una niña, saldrá corriendo y después de eso pues tal vez te escucha de nuevo, tal vez te grita y te pide que te vayas, o tal vez dependerá todo de como Kimi haya reaccionado.-Sandra se sonrió aún tirando de pena. Él la imitó.

-          Para no haber pasado casi tiempo con ella desde hace meses, la conoces muy bien…-Nico bajó la mirada.

-          La observo en la distancia.-Sandra rió.- Sin malos rollos, ya me entiendes…-asintió.- La cuestión es cómo reaccionará él.-El hacerle pensar en ello provocó que Sandra perdiese la mirada unos segundos, recuperándola cuando sintió sus ojos nuevamente aguados. La imagen que había creado en su mente era terrorífica, de todo menos placentera y la quitaba las hasta entonces minúsculas intenciones por irse desde allí a Finlandia. Y sin embargo las ganas de acabar con todo, tanto con su tortura como la de los demás, eran más fuertes.

-          L-lewis.-se giró al inglés, que llegaba aún discutiendo con Dani al ascensor, frente a donde se habían parado los otros dos.- ¿C-cuánto se tarda desde aquí a Finlandia, más o menos?-el chico dudó unos segundos, no en la respuesta, sino en dársela.

-          D-depende del tipo de vuelo, nosotros ya viste como fue…-Sandra no estaba muy convencida. No se recordaba en pleno uso de sus facultades durante el vuelo.- Supongo que con las escalas justas podrías llegar allí un día después.-la chica se puso a calcular.

-          ¿Y cuánto cuesta un vuelo así? O sea, pillarlo con días al menos…

-          Oh, tranquila, te dejo mi avión.-le miró ojiplática.- O sea, con piloto incluido. Yo le aviso y se planta aquí en uno o dos días. -rió.- Faltaría más que tuvieses que pagarte un vuelo así para que luego saliese mal con ellos y—

-          ¡Lewis, hostias!-Dani le daba en el brazo, a lo que Lewis se retiraba alarmado.

-          ¡Joder, es una opción! Q-que no va a pasar.-animaba a Sandra, que se sonreía al verles así.- Eso, vamos, que te dejo mi avión, luego lo traen de vuelta y listo.

-          Menudo viajecito le vas a hacer dar al pobre piloto.

-          Dani, o dejas de protestar o te vuelves nadando.-ignoró al australiano por enésima vez para mirar a Sandra.- Entonces… ¿Irás?-otra vez volvieron a poseerla los malos presagios, imágenes negativas y posibles desgracias, pero aun así su cabeza asintió de arriba abajo, algo que pese a todo no le quitó en ningún momento el miedo.

Los nerviosismos y pensamientos negativos se caracterizaban por provocarles verdaderos quebraderos de cabeza en forma de dolores físicos. No sólo a una histérica y atemorizada Sandra, sino a los propios visitados en Finlandia. Tanto Kimi como Yaiza, cubiertos bajo una manta de agua, recorrían en coche el camino hasta la casa que Kimi había propuesto a la chica visitar.

El malestar general en el que vivían ambos les había llevado a sufrir desde mareos o pérdidas de apetito, hasta ganas de vomitar, insomnio y demás cosas que consideraron normales. Esa mañana no iba a ser diferente. Kimi hacía lo posible para que el camino en coche fuese agradable para una mareada Yaiza, que encogía las piernas ya desesperada sobre el asiento de copiloto.

-          ¿Quieres que pare? Y te metes en la parte de atrás, tal vez tumbada—

-          No, no…-hablaba sin muchas fuerzas.- Mejor llegar ya…-Kimi asintió, aunque ella no logró verlo al darle la espalda. Miraba por la ventana. Era incapaz de distinguir nada entre la catarata de agua que caía por el cristal. Acostumbrada ya a la imagen, distinguía gracias a su imaginación la forma de árboles y, sino fuese porque no era posible, o eso quería pensar, la de un reno parado en un camino en el que Kimi tuvo que parar unos instantes.

-          Ya estamos llegando.-apenas hablaron durante el trayecto. Salvo la consulta anterior, el chico sólo decidió molestarla para darle la buena noticia de su llegada. Apenas dos minutos más tarde, Kimi hacía maniobras para aparcar el coche en el porche letaral de la amplia casa. Fue como si estuviese previsto, ya que cuando ambos bajaron del auto, la lluvia empezó a amenizar. Ninguno se dio mucha cuenta. Yaiza observaba aquella casa anonadada, y Kimi la miraba a ella reconociendo en su gesto el mismo asombro que encontró en otro tiempo atrás.

-          Este sitio es…-no encontraba palabras.

-          No está mal.-resumió él. La dejó embobada mientras sacaba las dos maletas que habían llevado. Eran más grande de los esperado, pero debido al clima, poca ropa podían dejar atrás.- Ven, pasa.-la animó a ir hacia la puerta, la cual traspasó a prisas para dar con la famosa chimenea. Estaba apagada, como era de esperar, pero fue lo primero a lo que dedicaron tiempo. Una vez encendida, Yaiza se sentó frente a ella para perderse entre las llamas. Kimi optó por subir las maletas a la planta de los dormitorios, aprovechando esta vez para separar la estancia en dos. Así se lo hizo saber cuando hubo acabado y regresó a la planta baja.- No es que no quiera dormir contigo, pero creo que tal y como está la cosa tal vez un poco de… -ni le apetecía hablar, ni tampoco hacerlo a la nada. Yaiza no se había girado a su llegada, y obviamente no la escuchaba. Seguía estática frente a la hoguera, la cual daba más calor del que Kimi habría imaginado. Se sentó junto a ella.- ¿Estás mejor?-asentir sería mentirle, así que se limitó a mirarle y fingir una media sonrisa.- Espero que el clima cambie un poco.

-          No me molesta que llueva…-pausó.- Me gusta el frío, y la lluvia.

-          Lo sé.-ahora fue él el que guardó un breve silencio.- Yo prefiero el calor, así que espero que el clima cambie.-su insistencia volvió a pintar otra sonrisa en la chica. Kimi empezaba a dejarse embriagar por la temperatura cálida de la chimenea, pero veía que Yaiza paseaba su mano por sus brazos dándoles un poco más de calor.- ¿Tienes frío?-se encogió un poco de hombros.

-          No me molesta…-el chico negó, alzándose. Fue al sofá más cercano, recordando cómo era este de primera mano, y retiró la manta que cubría su respaldo a forma de, en su opinión, una decoración demasiado anticuada. Se la puso por encima.

-          Lo que me faltaba era que te diese una pulmonía.-Yaiza volvió a sonreírle tímidamente.

-          ¿Tú estás bien?

-          Yo soy de hielo.-señaló su tatuaje, sin saber por qué. La chica rió con flojera.

-          Creo que eres menos de hielo de lo que nos haces creer.-se movió un poco hacia él para darle con el hombro. Se desestabilizó ella más de lo que buscaba en él, pero regresó a su sitio. Kimi se limitaba a pensar en lo que había dicho.

-          Siempre te he dicho que no soy lo que pensáis.-la mirada de Kimi era la que ahora estaba perdida entre las llamas, siendo observado por la propia Yaiza a su lado. La chica asintió.

-          Lo sé. Siempre lo he sabido…-se giró para mirarla, aunque no cambió el gesto. Ella repitió su sonrisa triste, y se acercó a su lado para darle un beso en la mejilla.- Me voy a dormir…

-          ¿No vas a cenar?-la oyó algo parecido a una risa irónica mientras se ponía en pie.

-          Buenas noches…

No se había parado a mirar la casa, pero la penumbra en la que se encontraban la animó a hacerlo al día siguiente. Dio con su cuarto a la primera, pues la maleta roja de Kimi era inconfundible en la entrada de su dormitorio. La de la chica, negra básica, estaba apoyada a los pies de su cama. Estaba hecha, y desde fuera aparentaba ser la cama más cómoda y cálida del mundo.

Hacía días que no dormía como un buen médico recetaría, animándose por ello a buscar entre su maleta el pijama más cercano para enfundarse en él y esconderse entre sábanas y edredones. Los primeros segundos eran placenteros, frutos del engaño de su mente que la proporcionaba esos instantes ajenos a cualquier preocupación que tarde o temprano acabaron acechándola. No durmió más de lo que estaba acostumbrada, apenas unas tres horas, y estas no llegaron hasta que el reloj marcaba las seis de la mañana.

Kimi, con más suerte en cuanto al sueño, no quiso despertarla pese a desconocer si dormía. Bajó a la cocina, en la cual poca cosa había más allá de lo que ellos habían traído consigo. Se sentó en una banqueta que estaba apoyada en una barra de madera, y comenzó a comer algunas galletas sobrantes de la sesión cumpleañera.

Ni siquiera tras recordar que cumplía años se paró a pensar en aquel detalle. Le daba igual celebrarlo o pasarlo por alto, pero había detalles que siempre le hacían el día más agradable. Le dolía recordar las palabras que Yaiza le dijo sobre Sebastian, sobre su idea de aparecer por sorpresa. Un plan que sin duda habría provocado tanto lo que la chica dedujo, una bronca instantánea por parte del cumpleañero, pero también lo que el alemán afirmaba.

Le habría podido disfrutar de ese instante que ambos habían planeado para él, una idea que de sólo sentirla provocaba que hasta una de esas galletas que tanto le gustaban ahora le sentase con una patada en la boca del estómago. Soltó la que tenía en la mano, no quería tentar a la suerte de molestar a su tripa, optando en cambio por llevar las manos a su cabeza para masajearla un poco. Había pensado demasiado en Sandra esos días, en la evolución de su relación y en cada pequeño detalle vivido con ella que ahora se había ido al traste. Sus pensamientos se habían basado en la figura de la chica, una y otra vez intentaba buscarle explicación a por qué le había llegado a hacer semejante desgracia.

Pensar en él le costaba mucho más trabajo. Un trabajo que de llevarlo a cabo le hacía debilitarse aún más. Pensar en Sebastian provocaba que lo que Sandra había hecho apenas tuviese importancia. La imagen de su amigo traicionándole de esa forma se le escapaba de cualquier posible interpretación, algo que le llevaba a pensar de forma inconsciente en que era imposible que Sebastian quisiese hacer lo que hizo.

Y sólo de pensar en una posible excusa para el alemán le hacía estallar consigo mismo.

No merecían su compasión, ni la más mínima. Y para asegurarse de ello pensaba en la chica que ahora le miraba desde la puerta de la cocina. Cuando dio con su rostro comprobó que no había dormido tanto como él habría querido, preguntándose si ella podría ver en su rostro el mismo cansancio que él veía en el suyo.

-          Ya deben estar malas…-llegaba renqueante al lado de Kimi, sentándose en otro taburete y mirando las galletas con recelo. Él negó.

-          Siguen estando buenas.-le acercó el plato, como si tuviese una discapacidad que le impidiese alargarlo ella misma. La chica sacó la mano de entre la manta que la cubría y se llevó una a la boca. No dijo nada, simplemente siguió comiendo.- No deja de llover.

-          Lo siento.-comentó con media sonrisa. Él negó con otra.

-          Estoy acostumbrado, no me molesta.

-          ¿Tenías algo planeado?-asintió.

-          Pero para eso viene mejor que llueva, así que no puedo quejarme.

-          ¿Qué es?

-          Prefiero que lo veas en su momento.-le costó aceptarlo, aunque terminó asintiendo a la vez que se llevaba otra galleta a la boca.

Le parecía curioso el hecho de pensar a esas alturas en Sebastian. Estaba en la misma casa con la que había pasado unos días increíbles con Sandra, y sin embargo su cabeza le ayudaba a pensar en el otro culpable de sus males para al menos darse un respiro en el plano amoroso.

Seguía con la chica en la cabeza, pero su imagen se diluía a la vez que la de su hasta entonces mejor amigo aparecía de nuevo. Con Yaiza al lado, no podía evitar mirarla cada vez que le recordaba, preguntándose si su gesto triste y moribundo de cada instante se debía a que él también estaba en su mente. Nunca quiso averiguarlo, ni ese día ni los posteriores.

No dejó de llover hasta el martes. A ninguno le molestó en demasía. Yaiza apenas se separaba de la chimenea, sólo a veces la cambiaba por el sofá y por la cama en las noches. Seguía durmiendo apenas unas horas, haciendo que Kimi se debatiese en si trasladarse con ella para al menos no tener que imaginarse su estado cada día.

-          Parece que han escuchado tus plegarias.-la mañana del martes, Yaiza miraba la terraza de su dormitorio a una hora cercana a la de la comida. Kimi había ido a sacarla del cuarto, descubriéndola con los ojos abiertos y un rastro de llanto en sus mejillas. Miraba por la ventana el sol típico finlandés, más bien frío y con una luminosidad que hacía daño a los ojos sensibles.

-          ¿Querrás salir esta noche de casa?-la chica, enfundada en una manta como siempre, se giró para ir al borde de la cama, en donde Kimi descansaba sentado. Se encogió de hombros.

-          No voy a quedarme con la intriga ¿no?-él negó.- ¿Me dirás a dónde vamos o tendré que esperar la sorpresa?

-          Las sorpresas siempre son mejores.-ella asintió.- Pero necesito que hagas algo antes.-escuchaba.- Que comas, y no me sirven cereales o galletas.-Yaiza bajó la mirada con una sonrisa culpable.- Que comas bien.

-          ¿Me llevas a hacer senderismo? ¿Voy a marearme por ahí?

-          Yai…-no quería bromas. Yaiza lo notó en su rostro, por lo que asintió.

-          ¿Qué hay para comer?

-          Pasta.-resumió.- Tampoco hemos traído más provisiones, pensaba acercarme a comprar algo.

-          Estamos perdidos en el bosque de Fangorn, seguro que si sales fuera un árbol te habla y tú esperando encontrar un supermercado.

-          Qué narices es Fan… eso que—

-          Un bosque de El Señor de los Anillos.-el chico puso los ojos en blanco y negó, haciéndola reír.- Allí los árboles, bueno, Ents, hablan, y—

-          Vale, entiendo le mensaje, no hay donde comprar por aquí. ¿Quieres pasta o no?-la chica asintió, aunque dejó claro durante la comida que lo último que quería era alimentarse en ese tipo de cantidades. A la noche pasó lo mismo, y viendo la reacción poco positiva de Yaiza al plato que el chico había preparado, la permitió alimentarse de cereales con tal de verla ingerir algo.- Vete vistiendo, será mejor que salgamos ya.

-          Pensé que lo habías cancelado…

-          ¿Por qué?

-          Es tarde y ya hemos cenado.

-          Es mejor ahora. Ponte ropa gorda, coge alguno de mis abrigos si quieres.-sabía que Yaiza tardaba más de la cuenta en arreglarse, pero no contaba con que en esos momentos pudiese tomarse tanto tiempo para ello. Pasaban los minutos y la muchacha no baja de su dormitorio, provocando que Kimi tuviese que subir a su propio cuarto, en donde la encontró sentada en la cama. Estaba dentro de su abrigo, el cual le quedaba tan grande como para sólo verle el final de sus piernas y su diminuta cabeza asomando, y tenía en las manos un gorro que no dejaba de mirar. Kimi se sentó a su lado, esperando a que las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas cesasen y la permitiesen hablar.

-          E-es, es el gorro que se puso Seb cuando fuimos a-a ver las estrellas a…-alzó un poco el accesorio sin querer seguir hablando.- Y el abrigo también.-su voz estaba bastante rota. Kimi se sentía desde mal a torpe, en sus máximos factores, por no haber recordado nada de eso.- Por qué soy tan estúpida.-preguntaba con rabia. Kimi no respondía.- D-después de todo, p-por qué sigo queriéndole. P-por qué le echo de menos.-el chico negó.

-          No eres estúpida. Y menos por sentir eso.-Kimi era incapaz de mirarla a la cara en ese instante, sin embargo ella buscaba sus ojos entre lágrimas de forma fija.

-          V-viniste aquí con Sandra ¿Verdad?-el mensaje le hizo mirarla.- N-no sé cuándo pero… Seguro que vinisteis.-le costó asentir tanto como verla romper a llorar un segundo después mientras caía sobre su regazo. Yaiza no soltaba el gorro de entre sus manos, el cual cada vez apretaba más. Mientras, Kimi se limitaba de nuevo a pensar en por qué habían llegado hasta ese punto.

-          Te iba a llevar a ver un lago. El cielo después de la lluvia se ve bastante bien.-se tiraron largos minutos sin hablar ni moverse. Tampoco lo hicieron después de que Kimi decidiese retomar la conversación.- No hace falta que vayamos si no quieres.-tras otros segundos, Yaiza se separó de él, mirándole, asintiendo también sin mucho énfasis.

-          C-claro que quiero…-él asintió.- ¿Tú quieres?-se lo pensó más de la cuenta, pero terminó asintiendo. Le costó llegar hasta aquel lugar mucho menos tiempo del que empleó cuando su compañía era otra, y para desgracia de todos, las reacciones eran también bastante diferente.

-          ¿Te gusta?-el cielo se veía completamente estrellado, fingiendo ser una galaxia como siempre recordaba. Yaiza apenas mostraba emoción alguna en su rostro, pero sus palabras eran diferentes.

-          Es precioso…-seguía con restos de llanto en su voz, aunque por sus ojos, tal vez debido al frío, ya no caía nada.- G-gracias por traerme, me encanta.-Kimi asintió también agradecido, pasando por su hombro el brazo con el que quería acogerla. Miraban el paisaje sin decir nada, sus pensamientos eran suficientemente fuertes en ambos como para permitírselo. Kimi fue el único que consiguió desconectar pasados los minutos, cuando la chica se sacaba de un bolsillo de su enorme abrigo el gorro que antes sujetaba para ponérselo sobre su melena recogida en una trenza de espiga. Él sintió tanta pena que estuvo a punto de quitárselo y tirarlo al agua, pero sabía que eso la destrozaría aún más.- A ella le gustó ¿verdad?-él la miraba, pero Yaiza observaba el paisaje aún con esa voz resquebrajada. Asintió de forma tardía.- Es muy su estilo…-segundos después se intercambiaron los papeles. Ahora ella le miraba, siendo Kimi el que se perdía en el suelo.- T-también la echas de menos ¿no?-asintió de manera más breve que antes, y también con más dolor. No se dio cuenta de que Yaiza volvía a llorar bajo su brazo.- M-me debería haber enamorado de ti, y no de Seb.-Kimi la miró con una ceja alzada y media sonrisa.- T-tú siempre me has t-tratado mejor que él.-le costaba pronunciar el final de las frases sin ahogarse.

-          Pero yo no estaba enamorado de ti.-la chica asintió, llorosa.- Él sí.

-          No tiene sentido ¿eh?-odiaba que hablase en momentos como ese. Escucharla no podía hacerle bien ni a él ni a ella, y se veía incapaz de mandarla callar porque el hacerlo les ayudaba incluso menos.- Q-que quienes nos quieren nos hagan algo así.-tampoco podía dejar de mirarla, aunque ahora ella miraba al frente entre el manto de lágrimas de sus ojos.- Q-qué sentido tiene que q-quienes más nos quiere n-nos haga más daño.-la rodeó con ambos brazos para animarla a desahogarse en su pecho. Consiguió que dejase de torturarse con palabras, pero su llanto era igual de doloroso para ambos. Kimi estaba desesperado, nada conseguía ni animarle a él ni a ella, y empezaba a cuestionarse si todo eso era algo normal o ya rozaba la exageración.

Apenas pudieron disfrutar de aquellas vistas. La imagen espacial permanecía frente a ellos en el cielo, pero el ánimo por observarla había desaparecido en ambos cuerpos. Kimi optó por regresar a la casa, esperando al menos poder llevarla de vuelta a aquel lago en otro momento sin que eso les destrozase hasta donde creían que no podían sentirse peor.

Como ya había planeado, decidió dormir con ella. Vio algo positivo en que Yaiza se durmiese pronto. No la veía descansada a la mañana siguiente, pero su cuerpo al menos habría tomado esas horas de sueño con algo de beneficio.

El convencerla para comer algo era inútil llegados a esos extremos. Esperaba que por cualquier fuerza exterior la chica se animase a buscar de esos cereales que tenían en cantidades industriales y que, a su suerte, Yaiza decidió coger a media tarde para llenar su tazón. Tenía el horario completamente descontrolado, pero mientras comiese, para él era suficiente.

No tenían plan para ese día, y en el fondo era algo que veían con buenos ojos, necesitaban descansar. Pero unos ruidos en el porche de su casa antes de la hora de la cena les intrigaban demasiado. Se oían voces fuera, bastante altas, y mientras Kimi se encargaba de mostrar preocupación, Yaiza se asustaba directamente.

-          N-no será un oso o algo.

-          Si Yai, los osos hablan. Aquí los osos hablan mucho.

-          J-joder yo q-qué sé.-Kimi la miró negando mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Cuando abrió, a ambos se les fue el terror. Bajo la lluvia torrencial que caía, un hombre, de unos cincuenta años, con bigote frondoso y medio calvo, discutía con una mujer de más o menos su misma edad de pelo rizado corto y rubio, y con mucha más seguridad que él. Hablaban en finlandés, por lo que Yaiza no entendía nada. De repente, el hombre se giró hacia la puerta en donde Kimi y Yaiza se asomaban y se acercó explicando algo. Miraba a la chica, detalladamente, por lo que Yaiza optó por decir que no hablaba su idioma en un inglés bastante tembloroso.

-          Oh, perdona, perdona. ¿Eres Susan?-Yaiza negó, con obviedad. Kimi se limitaba a alucinar. En el acto, el señor se giró a la mujer con la que iba gritando algo en relación a la tal Susan. La mujer, enfurecida, se acercó hablando en inglés a Yaiza.

-          Supuestamente Susan debería estar aquí esperándonos.-Yaiza negaba de nuevo.

-          N-no soy Susan.

-          ¿Pero al menos conoce a Susan?

-          N-no…-el que parecía ser un matrimonio se encaraba a discutir de nuevo. Yaiza no sabía qué hacer.- ¿Q-quién es Susan?

-          Una mujer, anciana, que alquila casas como esta a los que queremos descansar.-explicó más o menos el señor. Yaiza volvió a negar y encogerse de hombros antes de acercarse a Kimi.

-          ¿Por qué me ven a mí como a Susan si es anciana?-Kimi reía por lo bajo negando.

-          Teníamos alquilada esta casa, pero está ocupada por ustedes, y Susan no está.-explicaba el señor. Poco a poco tanto Kimi como Yaiza iban entendiendo.

-          Esta casa lleva reservada días, llevamos aquí media semana, y no conocemos a ninguna Susan.-puntualizó Kimi. El hombre frunció el ceño.- Hay varias casas por aquí, tal vez se ha equivocado—

-          ¿Tienen folletos o algo?-Yaiza hablaba a la mujer, que asentía entregándola papeles con fotos mientras el hombre se cabreaba frente a Kimi.

-          ¡Claro que es esta, no soy tan tonto como para equivocarme de casa, Susan debería—

-          N-no, no es esta, señor.-explicaba Yaiza. Todos se giraron a ella expectantes, mirando el papel.- N-no son iguales ¿Ve? –se puso frente a la casa- El p-porche, el camino… n-ni siquiera las ventanas, ni las paredes—

-          Nada es igual, creo que se han equivocado de casa.-resumió Kimi. El matrimonio despotricó un poco en finlandés. Kimi le explicaba a Yaiza que se echaban la bronca el uno al otro por el malentendido.

-          P-perdonen.-la mujer se disculpaba.- Es mi marido, no sabe conducir ni interpretar mapas.

-          ¡Claro que sé conducir! ¡Veo muchos programas de motor! ¡Es la señalización!-discutían. Yaiza asentía sin saber por qué. Se quedaron mirándoles mientras se alejaban al coche, ya habían vuelto al finlandés.

-          Increíble.-dijo ella.- Finlandeses, fan del motor y no sabe quién eres.

-          Calla, no te vaya a oír. Será el único.-cerraron la puerta aún con el susto en el cuerpo. Kimi iba a hacer algún comentario más sobre la experiencia vivida, pero prefería ver a Yaiza reír.-Le gustó la imagen, aunque fuese a durar poco, al menos tendría en el recuerdo un gesto feliz de una chica a la que pensaba no volver a ver alegre.- En fin, Susan, cenemos.

Yaiza reía de nuevo, algo que Kimi aprovechó para sentarla a cenar otro plato de pasta. No supo cómo algo tan sin sentido ayudó a que la velada fuese la más amena de todas esas vacaciones. Analizaban la posibilidad de que el matrimonio se pudiese haber perdido, basándose siempre en la idea que Kimi tenía creada en su cabeza de aquella zona.

Conocía varias casas, todas para turistas, pero era incapaz de comprender que alguien con sentido común no supiese seguir las indicaciones. Luego recordó que él se perdía llegando al lago del cielo galáctico, pero prefirió no dejarse mal frente a Yaiza y no darle la razón al hombre de aquel matrimonio.

Aprovechándose de aquella conversación, Kimi sacó cuencos llenos de leche y la caja de cereales de Yaiza. Se la dejó en frente mientras la chica hablaba sobre cómo ella de pequeña había ido a casas rurales con sus padres tras perderse por caminos, sin quererla interrumpir por si se daba cuenta de que empezaba a comer cereales de forma inconsciente. Se sonrió al verla disfrutarlos y no parar, optando él en cambio por acabarse las pocas galletas que quedaban mojadas en leche. Apenas pasaron unos segundos desde que masticó la primera cuando la puerta empezó a sonar de nuevo.

-          Joder.

-          O es Susan, o es un oso.-decía Kimi mientras Yaiza mantenía su mano en el pecho por el susto.

-          A lo mejor no encuentra la casa.

-          ¿El oso?

-          No idiota, el matrimonio.

-          Pues que se vayan a un hotel.-Kimi se alzaba para ir a abrir. De camino, seguía oyendo los gritos de Yaiza proponiendo cosas que decirles al matrimonio. Detectó también hasta consejos para enfrentarse a un posible oso, pero Yaiza no le ofreció ningún tipo de indicación sobre cómo enfrentarse a Sandra. Seguía lloviendo, incluso más que antes. No le hacía falta mirar el paisaje para comprobarlo, la chica estaba completamente calada hasta los huesos. Y aun así distinguía su llanto entre las gotas de lluvia.

-          K-kimi…-no daba crédito a lo que veía. Pestañeó varias veces, agarrándose al marco de la puerta por si lo que veía era a causa de un mareo o alucinación. No sabía si Sandra le estaba hablando o no, se concentraba en no caerse redondo al suelo mientras negaba a su conciencia estar viendo lo que veía. La chica no había dicho nada más. De hecho, el pronunciar su nombre fue algo que le llevó casi medio minuto desde que el finlandés hubo abierto la puerta, pero el tiempo para él había pasado extremadamente rápido. Todo seguía girando a su alrededor. No era capaz siquiera de cuestionarse qué hacía allí, sólo quería borrar la imagen de su mente y aparecer frente a Yaiza tomando galletas. Pero miró al frente y Sandra seguía allí, aún bajo la lluvia. Aún llorando.- K-kimi…-repitió. Su voz ahora a sus oídos parecía incluso más rota. Kimi ni siquiera se atrevía a hablar o pestañear.- N-necesito que me escuches.-lo suplicaba con dolor. Empezaba demasiado rápido lo que hubiese ido a hacer allí, provocando que Kimi se marease otro poco. Todo se le escapaba de las manos.- K-kimi necesito hablar contigo, s-sólo necesito q-que me escuches, no—

-          Qué haces aquí.-tuvo que preguntarlo. Era su única manera de comprobar si aquello era real o no. Sandra se mordía el labio, ahora se atrevía a hablar incluso menos de lo que mostraba. El oírle le provocaba tanto dolor que su opción de girarse y desaparecer cobraba fuerza en su cabeza. Aunque sus pies no querían moverse. No había vuelta atrás. Aunque podría haber recordado los motivos, en boca de sus amigos, por lo que aquello era buena idea, se los daba así misma con un valor que necesitaba sentir.

-          N-necesito hablar contigo. Con los dos. N-necesito q-que me escuches y—

-          No.-Kimi en cambio estaba vacío de coraje. No era capaz de pronunciar más que aquella palabra. Cualquier objetivo de mejora conseguido esos días, por diminuto que fuese, desaparecía frente a Sandra como si viajase al pasado y volviese a verla por primera vez tras el suceso. La ausencia de fuerzas le impedía hasta echarla de allí.

-          P-por favor, Kimi. S-sólo déjame hablar. N-no te pido q-que me perdones, s-sólo que me escuches, n-no volveré a molestarte.-pausó esperando oír sus gritos en unas voces que nunca llegaron. Kimi era incapaz de moverse mientras Sandra seguía llorando y balbuceando.- L-lo siento muchísimo. Kimi te juro por lo que más quieras q-que yo n-no quería hacerlo, n-no sé qué me pasó, lo último q-que querría es que eso pasase. Lo último que qu-querría es haceros daño a ti o a Yai.-pausaba para dejar camino a su llanto y dar entrada a un poco de oxígeno. Él seguía mirándola atónito.- Estaba en B-barbados. Estos m-me han convencido p-para que venga y hable c-con vosotros. N-no me atrevía a hacerlo, m-me han tenido que obligar p-porque sé que no me m-merezco que me escuchéis, p-pero necesitaba hacerlo. Llegué al aeropuerto esta mañana y estuve a p-punto de volverme, me s-sentía comp-pletamente estúpida porque no sabía c-cómo mirarte a la cara, ni a Yai, y c-cuando llegué a tu casa no estabais y en el fondo me alegré p-porque era algo que necesitaba como excusa p-para poder irme y no t-tener que dar la cara, p-pero no podía hacer eso, no podía, ya n-no podía esconderme más tiempo.-pausó.- S-supuse que estaríais aquí, q-que habrías traído a Yai p-porque habrías hecho de t-todo para animarla, aunque fuese traerla hasta aquí. N-no sabía cómo explicarle a un taxista sin idea de inglés c-cómo venir, me tiré más de media hora enseñándoselo en el GPS del móvil.-soltó una leve risa llena de rabia. No dejaba de mirarle a los ojos, algo que Kimi era incapaz de evitar.- C-cuando llegué y vi las luces s-sólo quería que me abriese alguien que no fueses tú. C-cualquier p-persona del planeta. He t-tardado en llamar el casi mismo tiempo que he tardado en explicarle al taxista c-cómo venir. Y c-cuando he llamado no sabía qué hacer. S-sólo quería desaparecer, p-porque n-nadie en su sano juicio me abriría una puerta a mí dispuesto a escucharme. Y ahora me has abierto, y yo me quiero morir porque nada de lo que pueda decir te hará entender q-que me arrepiento de todo lo que he hecho.-se vio obligada a parar y a desviar la mirada. Justo detrás de Kimi, paralizada tras la breve prisa, Yaiza se quedaba estática mirando la escena. Ambas se miraban. Una había perdido la breve alegría que la animó a cenar. La otra se había quedado sin ningún tipo de valor como para seguir con todo aquello. Sus ojos se aguaron aún más, distinguiéndose aún de la lluvia que caía. Yaiza dejaba también pasar a su llanto, ayudado por la paralización de sus párpados que eran incapaces de cerrarse. Sandra no podía enfrentarse a ella, no en ese instante, y se armó de valor para girar el rostro y mirarle a él. Derrumbándose otro poco.- S-siento todo lo que te he hecho. S-siento c-cómo actué desde que t-todo esto empezó. El no haber querido aceptar lo que nos pasaba. El haberte c-culpado de todo a cada rato y el no confiar en ti.-pausó.- Estaba hecha un lío desde esto empezó. M-me gustabas y no sabía por qué, n-no quería aceptarlo y la tomaba contigo. Q-quería que te alejases de mí, provocaba con mi forma de ser que me odiases, y s-sin embargo tú no lo hacías. N-nunca lo hiciste. Y p-por más que yo la cagaba tú insistías en q-querer estar conmigo.-pausó.- K-kimi, he querido estar contigo desde el primer momento en el que sentí algo por ti. P-pero no me atrevía a aceptarlo porque n-no podía estar bien. Esto n-no podía salir bien. P-pero luego me destrozaba el no estar c-contigo, y s-soy tan gilipollas que lo único que me pediste a cambio de intentarlo no p-pude dártelo, o mejor dicho no q-quise dártelo porque soy una egoísta y no sólo te hice daño a ti sino que hice daño a la otra persona que más me importa.-pausó. No quería comprobar si Yaiza seguía allí, se limitaba a sentir su presencia mientras miraba fijamente a Kimi.- S-siento haber pagado mis dudas c-contigo, s-siento haber sido una egoísta.-pausó.- S-siento haberte hecho p-pensar que yo no q-quería esto tanto como tú p-porque te juro que lo hago.-pausó.- T-te quiero, Kimi, t-te juro que te q-quiero, con toda mi alma. Siento muchísimo haberme acostado con Dani y no t-te puedes imaginar c-cómo me siento por haberme acostado con Seb.-su llanto la impidió hablar durante unos segundos en los que ni Kimi ni Yaiza dejaron de mirarla.- K-kimi s-soy la primera que dice que no es excusa, l-lo sé, p-pero te juro que no sé p-por qué lo hice, estaba borracha, y n-no me daba cuenta de lo que hacía, n-no al menos como para ser capaz de pararme, y t-te juro que en mi vida haría algo así. Cuando pasó lo de D-dani me quise morir p-porque sabía que te estaba mintiendo, y n-ni siquiera estábamos juntos, ni bien, p-pero esa no soy yo, yo no soy así. Y Seb tampoco.-Kimi no era capaz de reaccionar a nada de lo que escuchaba, pero oír el nombre del alemán le provocó otro cierto mareo que consiguió disimular aferrándose más a la puerta.- N-niguno tenemos excusa, l-lo sé, lo repetiré las v-veces que hagan falta, n-nos merecemos que no volváis a hablar en nuestra vida, p-pero c-conoces a Seb a la perfección y sabes q-que él no haría algo así. Ni a ti ni a Yai. No estaba bien. S-sabes cómo está siendo su año en todos los sentidos. N-no busco justificar nada, p-por favor no pienses eso.-se adelantaba a cualquier cosa que obviamente Kimi no era capaz de decir.- P-pero sabes que lleva actuando raro t-todo el año y s-sólo quiero que comprendas que pese a todo, n-ninguno queríamos esto. T-tú mismo dijiste que lo de Hanna no era normal. Que su comportamiento muchas veces no ha sido normal. M-muchas cosas de lo que ha pasado este año no han sido normales. M-mira cómo reaccionó cuando el embarazo de Yai, m-mira lo que pasó en Cancún y después. Él no es así. Ni yo q-quería acostarme con él ni él conmigo, y no sé si fue el alcohol, el momento del día o que somos unos completos gilipollas pero pasó, y ha sido lo m-más horrible que he hecho en mi vida. Y n-nunca me arrepentiré lo suficiente, p-porque por culpa de eso he perdido a mi mejor amiga, a la que no sólo he traicionado con esto sino a la que también he estado mintiendo todo el año respecto a ti por ser una c-cobarde de mierda que no ha sabido valorarla. Y por c-culpa de esto he perdido a la persona de la que estoy enamorada, y t-te juro que lo único q-que necesito no es q-que me perdones, sino q-que entiendas que yo n-no os he querido hacer nada de esto. Q-que nunca he querido haceros daño. Y que sin embargo es lo único q-que he hecho. Y me quiero morir por ello. Porque os quiero a ambos. Y si he venido hasta aquí es p-porque aunque se q-que no merezco ni que me escuchéis, n-necesitaba que lo supieseis. N-no te puedo pedir que me perdones, y mucho menos que c-confíes en mí, p-porque te he dado mil motivos este año para q-que no lo hagas. P-pero siempre has intentado hacerlo, y m-me quedaba la esperanza de que al menos pudieses creerme esta vez. P-porque te juro que nunca antes he tenido las cosas tan claras como ahora, y n-nunca me he arrepentido tanto de algo en mi vida como de haberos hecho lo que he hecho…-fue la pausa más larga que llevó a cabo, la cual Kimi no era capaz de interrumpir aún. La miraba con los ojos aguados, pero por los cuales no caía ni una gota. Se mordió el labio inferior con rabia, siendo esa su manera de controlar todas las sensaciones que pasaban por su cuerpo. No sabía cómo reaccionar, ni qué hacer. Y Sandra seguía allí, bajo la lluvia y bajo su llanto.- S-sólo quería que me escuchases, n-necesito que me creas aunque n-no me perdones. A-aunque no vuelvas a confiar en mí.  Aunque n-ninguno vuelva a hacerlo… T-te quiero, Kimi. Os quiero a ambos. N-necesito que me creáis.


	168. Cara a cara

La lluvia torrencial que caía sobre ella sólo empezó a causar efecto en su cuerpo una vez se hubo callado. Avergonzada, y afectada también por el temor a oír una respuesta, se dejó llevar por los temblores de sus piernas y la ausencia de fortaleza física para bajar la mirada al suelo. El observar tan de cerca y de manera tan fija a Kimi no la hacía bien por ningún lado. Todo el mareo que había atacado al chico durante su discurso se trasladaba a su propio cuerpo para recordarla que lo que acababa de hacer era una auténtica locura.

Inconscientemente, ignorando también el tiempo que transcurría entre pensamiento destructivo y sensación negativa, Sandra pidió a sus piernas que la desplazasen unos metros hacia un lado. Le llevó más tiempo el conseguir trasladarse esa distancia que el pedir a sus piernas que no la fallasen y se pusiesen en marcha, y una vez allí, se dejó caer en un banco bajo el techo del porche. Lo primero que sintió al tocar el asiento fue un frío tan feroz que un escalofrío bien parecido a una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo desde los dedos de los pies a su último cabello. Se había ausentado de lo que la rodeaba para esconderse en la tortura de su mente. Se arrepentía de haber ido hasta allí, de haber dicho todo a lo que su garganta había dado paso, y sobre todo, se avergonzaba de haber mirado a Kimi a la cara esperando comprensión.

Ni tenía fuerzas para ello ni la valentía para regresar sobre sus pasos, pero sentía la necesidad de volver a encararse a Kimi para pedirle que olvidase todo lo que acababa de pasar con tal de no estropear aún más las cosas de lo que ya estaban.

Quiso girar el rostro en busca de la puerta en donde le había dejado. Ni fue capaz de hacerlo, ni supo en realidad si el chico seguía allí. Empezó a preguntarse, con tal de ignorar el odio que sentía hacia sí misma, si Kimi en realidad habría escuchado todo lo que había dicho o si en cambio había estado observándola para simplemente esperar que acabase y poder cerrarle la puerta en las narices. Se dio cuenta con esa idea de que no sabía si la puerta seguía abierta o si, en cambio, su imaginación se basaba en una realidad en la que el finlandés había cerrado cualquier posible unión entre ambos.

Y todo era una mezcla de sus pensamientos. Cuando Sandra se giró para buscar un lugar en el que dejarse caer, Kimi la seguía observando tan anonadado y petrificado como cuando hubo abierto la puerta, encontrando a la persona que menos esperaba ver tras ella. No fue capaz de seguir su camino cuando Sandra empezó a alejarse del frente, el vacío que la chica dejaba era más fuerte y le mantenía hipnotizado mientras su subconsciente repetía una y otra vez las palabras recientemente escuchadas. Su mano en cambio, tras varios segundos de sin sentido, decidió adquirir las únicas fuerzas que parecían rondar por aquella zona de Finlandia para agarrar el manillar y encerrarle dentro de la casa. El ruido caudaloso de la lluvia dejó de entorpecer unos pensamientos que ahora se repetían con mayor nitidez en su mente, algo que le llevó a pensar de forma fugaz en abrir de nuevo con tal de ocultarlos. Se apoyó en el lateral del vestíbulo, mirando al suelo y dejando que sus pulmones se encargasen por cuenta propia de buscar una regularidad a su respiración. A medida que la energía de su cuerpo se ponía en marcha, Kimi sentía que sus piernas fallaban un poco más que antes y que ahora en cambio no tenía dónde sujetarse. Se apoyó sobre sus rodillas, agachándose con el torso levemente hacia delante en busca de un equilibrio. Una vez se hubo estabilizado físicamente, alzó las manos para llevarlas a su cara y cubrirse con ellas. Impedía el paso al oxígeno que tanto ansiaba, acelerando de nuevo sus pulsaciones y el funcionamiento de unos pulmones esa noche castigados. Sentía que sus ojos ardían, apretándolos con la yema de sus dedos para evitar tanto el quemazón como que un llanto claro escapase de sus cuencas.

Se negaba a llorar entre súplicas a su conciencia para dejar de torturarle de aquella manera. Susurraba a su mente de manera que sólo esta pudiese oírle, pidiéndole que por favor le mandase un indicio de que en realidad dormía y todo se trataba de una horrible pesadilla. Quería olvidar todo lo que acababa de escuchar a través de esa puerta, pero cada palabra volvía una y otra vez al frente, cada vez en un tono más alto y cada vez con más poder de hacerle caer. Retiró las manos de su rostro para centrarlas en su boca en forma de rezo. Negaba ligeramente, con los ojos abiertos hasta su límite, buscando sin sentido que al no pestañear el clima secase sus lágrimas ancladas, empeorando en cambio su intención por retenerlas. Los cerró con fuerza, negándole el paso a cualquier signo de debilidad, abriéndolos solo y exclusivamente cuando al cabo de los minutos, Yaiza se posaba justo frente a él.

Lo hacía de cara a la puerta, como si Kimi no estuviese allí físicamente. En su caso ni era posible ni había intentado retener el llanto, analizando a través de él la madera que tenía en frente esperando que esta se volviese transparente.

Al contrario que Kimi, necesitaba saber si lo vivido minutos atrás era real o formaba parte de su imaginación, y lo necesitaba saber en carne y hueso. Su subconsciente le jugaba las mismas malas pasadas que al chico de su lado, al que ahora se dignaba a mirar con un temor que no solía dirigir a él. Le veía completamente debilitado y perdido en sus pensamientos, los cuales claramente no podían ser beneficiosos para su tranquilidad. No era capaz ni de decirle nada ni de acercarse lo justo para hacerle un gesto de cercanía. Sólo le miraba, gritándole en silencio que por favor no se derrumbase más, que alzase la vista al frente y la viese a ella allí y se apoyase en su mal. Que superasen eso juntos como el resto de días.

Pero Kimi se dejaba caer por la pared para sentarse en el suelo al ver que sus piernas no cedían a su petición de mantenerle en pie. Encogió un poco las rodillas hacia su pecho, lo justo para darle a su columna cierta curvatura que le aliviase el dolor articular repentino. Seguía con las manos en el rostro, alzándolas de nuevo desde la boca hacia el resto de la cara para impedirle ver una realidad a su parecer cada vez más insoportable.

Yaiza le miraba desde la altura, tan indefensa como él y tan perdida como siempre. Volvió a fijar la mirada en la puerta, que seguía tan cerrada y robusta como segundos atrás. Quería evadirse de las palabras de Sandra para pensar con claridad, aferrándose al ruido de la lluvia que seguía decorando esa escena dramática.

Nada iba a cambiar si ella seguía allí paralizada, si Kimi seguía hundiéndose en su suelo, y si el exterior seguía escondiendo los secretos que en ese instante Yaiza necesitaba saciar.

Lo hizo sin pensar, obligada por su cansancio y sus ganas de acabar con todo. Cogió el manillar de la puerta con tanta fuerza que cuando la abrió de par en par y la traspasó no pudo evitar asustar hasta la propia lluvia, que parecía evitarla.

Miraba a Sandra, fijamente y de frente, pues la recién llegada se había puesto en pie asustada por el ruido y la aparición de la chica. Era como si hiciese siglos que no se mirasen a la cara, pese a haberlo hecho minutos atrás. Un simple gesto que Sandra necesitaba para asegurarse de que no podía estar más arrepentida tanto de lo ocurrido como de estar allí plantada.

Sabía con certeza que pese a las complicaciones, en caso de haber podido hablar a alguien habría sido a Kimi. En ningún momento pasó por su cabeza la idea de ser capaz de encarar a Yaiza una vez hubiese acabado con el chico, y ahora se confirmaba en su mente la imposibilidad de llevarlo a cabo.

Yaiza la observaba, fijamente y ya sí empapada también por la lluvia que caía sin piedad, y ella era incapaz siquiera de retirarle la mirada con tal de no ofenderla aún más. Hablar no era opción, no como había hecho anteriormente. Pasaban demasiadas cosas por su cabeza respecto a su amiga como para tener la facilidad que se había adueñado de ella entre titubeos frente a Kimi. La miraba fijamente, pero no la veía. Sus pensamientos y su llanto nublaban cualquier figura que tuviese delante con tal de ayudar a su dueña a no caer rendida sobre el suelo de aquel porche. Sin embargo Yaiza mantenía una frialdad intacta en su rostro humedecido tanto por las gotas de lluvia como por las procedentes de sus ojos. No se dejaba manejar ni por su cabeza ni por la negatividad que esta le mandaba. No esa vez en la que necesitaba que su leve fortaleza la ayudase a acabar con aquello de una vez por todas.

Se retiró un poco de la puerta, de forma lateral, y movió una mano que señalaba el interior de la casa al cual ella no miraba. Tampoco a Sandra. Había sustituido esa visión por la de la nada entre ambas. Sin embargo era a ella a quien hablaba.

-          P-pasa.-no se lo ofrecía ni suplicaba. Simplemente se lo ordenaba. Sandra no dio un paso de donde se encontraba, incapacitada por no entender nada.- Pasa.-insistió. Esta vez, la otra chica negó avergonzada, retrocediendo sin darse cuenta unos centímetros como si huyese del borde de un precipicio. Ahora la que bajó la mirada era ella, al suelo, y Yaiza se la devolvía de cara con el ceño fruncido a causa de la fuerza por no llorar.- Pasa o te dará una pulmonía.-su voz se mantenía constante pese al amago de tartamudeo constante. Sandra volvió a alzar la mirada, que no el rostro, dando con el de la chica que pese al gesto parecía más dolida que nunca. Decidió obedecer, sin saber por qué, pero lo hizo poco a poco y a paso lento. Durante el trayecto, Yaiza giró el rostro hacia el interior de la casa, dando con un Kimi que sin cambiar de posición la miraba atónito. Suplicaba en silencio y con las manos a medio camino entre su rostro y su posición normal que no la diese paso, y Yaiza le pedía perdón por llevarle la contraria sin necesidad de abrir la boca.

-          Y-yai, yo—

-          Cállate.-No estaba dispuesta a escuchar la voz de Sandra, y por ello simplemente se limitó a pararla con la suya, sin siquiera girarse a mirarla. Volvió al suelo, tampoco capaz de retenérsela a Kimi, y esperó a que Sandra hubiese llegado a su posición para negarse a tenerla tan cerca. Echó a andar al interior de la casa, parándose frente a Kimi y agachándose para hacerle levantar. Él seguía observándola con impotencia y rabia, a punto incluso de retirarle cualquier tacto por traicionarle de esa forma. Pero era incapaz, y no sabía si era por su estado físico o por verla tan decidida. Se limitó a seguirla con la mirada mientras la chica subía las escaleras del final del pasillo para ir a la primera planta. Todo se escapaba de su conocimiento, sobre todo el que Sandra estuviese a dos escasos metros de él mirándole de nuevo sin saber qué hacer. Podría haberla echado, haberla gritado tantísimas cosas que se habría quedado afónico, pero en cambio sólo la miraba, como minutos atrás. Perdido en sus pensamientos, los cuales sólo desconectaron cuando Yaiza volvía a hacer acto de presencia al final de la escalera. Cargaba con dos mantas tan gordas como un edredón normal.- Toma.-llegaba hasta la puerta, ofreciéndole las mantas a la chica que por no mojarlas, daba dos pasos al frente para cubrirse bajo el techo de la casa. Las cogió temblorosas, no supo si por el frío o por el nerviosismo, pero las recogió hacia su cuerpo con una calma que Yaiza no tuvo al retirar las manos de la tela.- Hay un pijama y una toalla.-explicaba, aunque Sandra no bajó la vista a lo que portaba para comprobarlo.- Sécate.

-          Y-yai—

-          Deberías dormir.-cambió su tono de voz furioso a uno cercano para interrumpir a un Kimi que no aguantaba más callado. Miraba a Yaiza aún lleno de sorpresa, y aún dejándose llevar por ella.- Kimi…-estiraba su brazo para acercarle la mano, aunque él seguía mirando su rostro.- V-ves a dormir, por favor…

No se dio cuenta de que la hacía caso, siendo consciente de ello cuando se dejó caer en el borde de su cama dándose de nuevo con la realidad. Volvía a repetir todo lo ocurrido en su mente, de forma detallada y perdiendo cada vez más la razón. Ya ni siquiera el que Sandra hubiese aparecido de la nada le preocupaba tanto como el que Yaiza la hubiese permitido entrar a aquella casa. No sabía qué intenciones tenía, y se pasó toda la noche sentado en la misma posición sin conseguir comprender nada.

Justo abajo, y mientras él tomaba las escaleras para esconderse en su habitación, Yaiza se dirigía al salón en donde empezaba a quitar cojones de un sofá. Sandra la había seguido, con torpeza y escondida tras la montaña de mantas que la ayudaba a tomárselo todo con tiempo antes de saber qué hacía allí dentro. No era difícil entender que Yaiza preparaba lo que sería su cama esa noche, aunque era imposible comprender por qué hacía eso. Sandra retrocedió sobre sus pasos con temor cuando la chica fue hacia la entrada en la que se encontraba, girando en su esquina para tomar la escalera sin siquiera mirarla.

-          Y-yai…-necesitaba explicaciones, aunque el rostro de Yaiza al girarse desde mitad de la escalera no daba paso a muchas. Sandra se encogió de hombros con vergüenza.- M-me iré a primera hora. T-te lo prometo.

Yaiza asintió, aceptando su palabra y marchándose en el acto. Con la misma prisa con la que se esfumó del salón apareció a la mañana siguiente. Era ahora ella la que miraba de forma estática al interior del cuartito en donde Sandra doblaba una de las mantas. Llevaba su ropa, ahora seca, y por la chimenea alumbraba un fuego que tenía pinta de haberla acompañado durante la noche. Tenía el rostro cansado, ojeras marcadas y un pelo desastroso.

No había dormido absolutamente nada, sin ser la única que había pasado la noche en vela en la casa. Yaiza llevaba un rostro parecido al suyo, guardando la esencia de furia con la que había desaparecido la noche anterior. Se miraron durante unos segundos hasta que Sandra decidió volver la vista a la manta que doblaba.

El no pegar ojo en toda la noche era algo a lo que todos estaban acostumbrados ya, y cada uno lo aprovechaba a su manera. Sandra había analizado como podía el hecho de estar tumbada sobre aquel sofá en el que había estado sin llegar a una conclusión, sobre todo viendo que el rostro de la otra chica seguía igual de seguro en mantener su postura.

A la única conclusión a la que Sandra había llegado esas largas horas de ojos abiertos era que, definitivamente, ya sí que no había nada que perder, y andarse con tonterías no la iba a llevar a ningún lado.

-          G-gracias por dejar que me quedase.-Yaiza no la respondió, limitándose a seguir observándola.- He intentado llamar a un taxi, p-pero creo que no están de servicio por la lluvia. O eso me ha parecido entender, porque no hablaba mucho inglés este tampoco…-pausó para doblar la otra manta que quedaba, colocándolas ambas en montaña al final del sofá. Se entretenía perfeccionando aquello con tal de tener algo que hacer.- E-esperaré un rato a ver si deja de llov—

-          ¿Sabías que estábamos aquí?-su interrupción le vino tan bien como mal. Por un lado dejaba de actuar, y por otro veía que lo que pudiese darse entre Yaiza y ella llegaba en ese instante. Dedicó más tiempo a darse cuenta de eso que a buscar la respuesta a la pregunta. Negó.

-          S-sólo me lo imaginé.

-          Por qué.-ya no tenía nada en las manos con lo que entretenerse, sólo podía mirar a Yaiza de forma fija mientras esta se acercaba un poco más a su lado.

-          N-no lo sé. Sólo conocía su casa y esta, no podía barajar más opciones.-Yaiza miró al sofá, sintiendo que el observar a Sandra podía demasiado con ella. Cogió las mantas, a las cuales miró por encima como si buscase algún detalle mal doblado de manera superficial y poco detallada.- T-tampoco sabía cómo llegar hasta aquí… Tuve que buscarlo.-Yaiza asintió, mordiéndose el labio por la rabia acumulada y dejándose caer con calma en el hueco del sofá donde antes descansaban las mantas. Ahora tenía la mirada perdida. Paseaba los dedos por la tela aterciopelada de aquellas prendas, distrayéndose de sus pensamientos. Sandra optó por sentarse a su lado con tal de no alargar el malestar.- P-pensé que ni me abriríais la puerta.-la otra chica volvió a asentir.

-          Habría sido una buena opción.

-          Aun así os agradezco que no me cerraseis y—

-          Deja de dar las gracias.-interrumpió, frenando así el ritmo que Sandra había encontrado.- Ni he hecho nada que las merezca ni tengo intención de hacerlo.

-          M-me has dejado dormir aquí…-contradijo.

-          Llovía y estabas en la calle sin forma alguna de irte. De haberte dejado en la calle nos habría tocado llevarte con un infarto o algo peor a un hospital. -Sandra bajó la mirada hacia sus manos. Yaiza la mantuvo en la nada.- Y me dijiste que te irías a primera hora. Sin embargo son cerca de las doce.

-          Y-ya te digo que no he podido conseguir un taxi… Y n-no parece que vaya a dejar de llover.

-          Hay un matrimonio encantador –ironizaba poniéndose a la vez en pie- buscando a una tal Susan por la zona. Tienen coche, búscales y—

-          Yai, p-por favor—

-          No me des sermones.-se giró completamente enfurecida a una Sandra que pretendía seguirla. Se mordía todavía el labio reteniendo cualquier síntoma de ira que pudiese abandonar su cuerpo, esperando que también con ello evitase un llanto inminente.- A mí no.

-          N-necesito hablar contigo, n-no has ni de contestar—

-          Qué fácil ¿verdad? Vienes por la noche, completamente sola, sabiendo que pese a todo ni Kimi ni yo íbamos a ser tan valientes como de cerrarte la puerta en las narices, y encima nos pides que te escuchemos.-alzaba la voz sin querer gritar.- No sólo eso, sino que buscas además quedar bien convenciéndonos de que no tenemos por qué responderte ni perdonarte, cuando lo peor de todo esto es tener que escuchar tus putas excusas entre _te quieros_ y lágrimas.-Sandra volvía a estar encarcelada por la mirada de Yaiza, siendo incapaz de retirársela.- C-cómo puedes tener la puta poca vergüenza de venir hasta aquí y pedirme que te escuche.-pausó para evitar que en su voz se oyese el llanto que ahora caía por sus mejillas. Sandra tomaba la vez ahora para morder su labio de forma temblorosa. Yaiza asintió.- ¿Quieres hablar? Hablemos, Sandra.-la animaba con la mano.- Dime por qué no me dijiste lo que pasaba con Kimi.

-          ¿Q-qué?-no pudo evitar preguntar, arrepintiéndose en el acto. Desde el primer momento en el que Yaiza abrió la boca aquella mañana, Sandra temía que el nombre de Sebastian apareciese de una forma u otra, y sin embargo la chica recurría primero al otro tema causante del mal descolocándola por completo. Apretó los labios nada más soltar ese monosílabo en interrogante para darse un tiempo y contestar. Yaiza en cambio alzaba una ceja siendo consciente de que la otra muchacha no esperaba ese camino.

-          ¿Prefieres explicarme primero por qué te follaste a mi novio? Porque si lo prefieres, adelante.-a Sandra le podían los nervios, negando ahora inconscientemente sin saber si a la pregunta o a la situación en general. Yaiza volvía a asentir con rabia, esperando todo el tiempo necesario hasta que Sandra se armó de valor para seguir.

-          T-tenía miedo de contártelo.-el gesto tanto asertivo como lloroso de Yaiza se llenaba de poder a cada palabra titubeante de la otra chica, que sin saberlo había roto el vínculo visual mantenido por miedo a derrumbarse también.- S-sé que me equivoqué desde el primer momento, p-pero cuantos más días pasaban más sentía que la cagaba al contártelo, p-porque era lógico que te enfadases. Al p-principio tenía mucho miedo, n-no quería preocuparte—

-          ¿Preocuparme?-preguntó sarcástica. Sandra volvía a gesticular, esta vez asintiendo, sin darse cuenta.- ¿Cuándo dices preocuparme te refieres a que no querías que me hiciese ilusiones y me convirtiese en una carga molesta y pesada para ti?-Esa vez a Sandra le habría venido bien negar a la misma velocidad que en los instantes anteriores, pero era incapaz de gesticular.- ¿Tenías miedo de preocuparme –entrecomilló con las manos- o simplemente pensabas que iría detrás de ti hablándote de Kimi y de las ganas locas que tendría de que ambos estuvieseis juntos?-Sandra apretó los labios.- Dime una cosa ¿Te he presionado alguna vez para que aceptases a Kimi salvo cuando de forma errónea le culpabas de todo? ¿Me he entrometido en vuestra puta relación, la que me habéis dejado conocer, pese a la obviedad de vuestros putos altibajos de hablar como íntimos y luego no miraros?-pausó tanto rato que Sandra se vio obligada a negar.- Llevo aguantando cómo os comportáis delante de mí mucho tiempo. Ignorando lo insoportables que erais ambos al principio, os he visto estar de risas y gritaros, he visto cómo sin entenderlo te quedabas con él en Finlandia, pensando ilusa de mí que tal vez era porque erais amigos, para a los pocos días ni miraros de nuevo. He aguantado la manera que tenéis de provocaros discusiones para luego sonreíros como si nada sólo porque como gilipollas que soy he pensado que lo hacíais por mí. Que lo único que queríais era demostrarme que intentabais llevaros bien para no hacerme sentir mal.-pausó para tomar aire.- C-cada vez que os veía bien me ilusionaba pensando que podríais ser amigos, que después de todo tú habrías cedido a conocer a una persona maravillosa y que dejabas tu egocentrismo al lado por no dar tu brazo a torcer. M-me hacíais sentir bien con sólo sentaros en la misma mesa que yo sin mataros, p-porque pensaba que gracias a que os importaba habíais dejado vuestras putas broncas a un lado para hacerme sentir bien. He pensado muchísimas veces en tu relación visible con Kimi sin haberte hecho un puto comentario al respecto, sin haberte preguntado, sin haberte querido presionar para que me explicases por qué de repente le aguantabas y por qué al día siguiente no.-apretó sus labios y bajó la mirada tapada con los párpados para retener sus lágrimas. Necesitaba unos segundos.- He llegado a pensar que hacías algo por mí cuando lo único que hacías por mí era mentirme. Y l-luego resulta que en realidad estabas enamorada de él y le obligabas a llevarlo a escondidas, porque el único miedo que tenías respecto a mí era que actuase como una puta niña pequeña loca y egoísta incapaz de entender las cosas.-la retuvo la mirada, ambas cubiertas de lágrimas, esperando una reacción verbal que no llegó.- ¿Sabes algo? Esa niña egoísta eres tú, no yo, así que si quieres hablar, si vienes desde la otra puta punta del mundo a que te escuchemos, ten los cojones de decirme la verdad, y si no, empecemos a hablar de por qué te follaste a mi novio.

No habría podido hacerlo aunque quisiese. Yaiza salió tan escopetada de frente a Sandra que la que se quedó en el salón no pudo hacer otra cosa que llorar en silencio. Ocupaba ahora ella el sofá con las mantas que, inconscientemente, Yaiza había vuelto a dejar caer al alzarse. Las apretaba contra su cuerpo, sintiendo su apenas existente presión para evitar que el llanto y la rabia fuesen a más. Pensaba que nada podía ir a peor, y sin embargo a cada instante todo aumentaba de intensidad.

Se excusaba de haberla dejado pasar la noche allí usando la palabra humanidad. También se acogía a lo que ella misma le había dicho a Sandra: mejor soportar una noche en plantas diferentes, a sufrir el tiempo que conllevase el tener que trasladar a un moribundo al hospital. Nadie en su sano juicio dejaría a otro en la calle en una noche como aquella, aunque ese otro fuese Sandra.

Buscaba autoconvencerse de que había hecho lo correcto pese a que en ese instante lo único que quería era echar a Sandra de esa casa. No conseguía llegar a buen puerto con sus suposiciones, y todavía no había encarado a quien tenía que explicarle todo.

Kimi seguía sentado en el lateral de la cama, solo que esta vez el que quedaba de frente a la ventana. Tenía la mirada bastante perdida pese a la serenidad que intentaba mostrar su rostro. Yaiza no se atrevía a dar muchos pasos hacia delante, sintiendo que su amigo tenía las mismas ganas de verla a ella que a la persona que seguía bajo ese suelo. Aun así, fue hacia la cama y se sentó en el centro, apuntando a la misma dirección que él, de quien permanecía pegada. Kimi era consciente de su presencia, pero no iba a girarse a comprobarla.

Estuvo un rato simplemente haciéndole compañía, esperando alguna reacción aunque fuese a base de insultos y gritos. Kimi en cambio no se inmutó, ni siquiera cuando Yaiza dejó caer su cabeza en su hombro para apoyarse en él y soltar otras tantas lágrimas.

-          T-tenía que hacerlo…-se excusó al rato. En un susurro quebrado. Kimi saboreó ligeramente su labio inferior mientras cogía aire. Le dolía hasta el más diminuto hueso de su cuerpo, hasta el cabello más corto de su cabeza. Asintió.- N-nos habría t-tocado llevarla a un hospital o algo…-repetía.- L-lo siento.-Kimi ahora negó en respuesta, dándola con su silencio otro espacio de descanso en el tiempo.- He hablado con ella…-no alzaba su tono de voz, pero para Kimi esas palabras sonaron más alto que nunca. Se giró un poco hacia su rostro, lloroso.- O la he gritado, al menos…

-          Pensé que la perdonarías.-el dolor que sintió Kimi en la garganta al hablar fue capaz de sentirlo hasta la propia Yaiza al escucharle.- Anoche cuando abriste la puerta de nuevo, pensé que era lo que ibas a hacer.-Yaiza negó, dubitativa, pausando ahora ella con su silencio la conversación unos segundos.- ¿Qué ha pasado?-la chica volvió a negar

-          N-nada… No he querido escucharla. No quería que me mintiese.

-          ¿Te ha dicho algo?

-          Que no quería preocuparme al no decirme lo vuestro.-dijo molesta.- Tenía la esperanza de que al menos fuese sincera, p-pero parece ser que pido demasiado.-seguía apoyada en Kimi, que a su vez seguía mirándola.

-          T-tampoco la has dejado explicarse más, si dices que la has gritado.-la chica se separó para mirarle. No entendía esa frase, no al menos pronunciada por él.

-          T-tú la crees…-preguntó sin interrogante. Kimi no respondió, volviendo la vista al frente.- L-lo que te dijo… la crees ¿verdad?-el chico se encogió de hombros.- E-entonces vas a—

-          No he dicho que la vaya a perdonar.-pausó.- Tampoco he dicho que la crea.

-          P-pero quieres creerla…

-          Sólo quiero pensar que si ha venido hasta aquí no es para mentirnos y—

-          K-kimi, a mí me ha intentado mentir ahora mismo, m-me da igual si no la he dejado acabar, que venga desde la otra punta n-no significa que no p-pueda estar exagerando todo para que la perdonemos—

-          ¿Tú lo harías? El plantarte en la otra punta como dices para mentir y arriesgarte a empeorar más las cosas.-Yaiza tragó saliva.

-          Yo no la ocultaría una relación con su mejor amigo, Kimi. Ni me acostaría con el novio de mi mejor amiga.-el chico asintió, volviendo a recorrer su labio inferior de manera pausada.

-          Seb tampoco.-pausó a la vez que sentía a Yaiza temblar.- Y sin embargo lo ha hecho.-no habló mientras Yaiza lloraba de nuevo en su hombro.

-          Q-qué quieres decirme c-con esto…-negó.

-          No lo sé. Sólo sé que estoy hecho un lío y que esto es una puta mierda.

-          Q-qué más da si dice la verdad o no.-volvió a mirarla.- L-lo que te dijo ayer, aunque hubiese sido a mí, q-qué más da. Se ha acostado con Seb, y me ha mentido igualmente. N-no me importan los motivos, Kimi.-él asintió.

-          El otro día me dijiste que seguías queriendo a Seb. Y que pese a todo le echabas de menos.-Yaiza hundió un poco más su cabeza en su hombro. Cada vez que Kimi nombraba al alemán, Yaiza se hundía un poco más en la miseria en la que se sentía.- Te dije que era normal, y sin embargo tú intentas hacer que yo no sienta lo mismo por Sandra.-la notó negar.

-          P-pero Seb no está aquí…-Kimi asintió.

-          Tal vez es lo que querrías.-provocó que la chica le mirase.- Que hubiese sido él el que apareciese, o que hubiesen venido los dos. -no quiso responder.- No eres la única que echa de menos a Seb, Yai, y no pretendo hacerte ver que está bien pero sé que también echas de menos a Sandra tanto como yo a él, y que si no has querido escucharla es porque en cuanto abra la boca te agarrarás a lo que quiera que te diga para poder perdonarla. Lo sé, porque yo estuve a punto de hacerlo anoche con tal de parar esto. Y sé que no está bien, y que soy un imbécil si lo hago. Pero esto es una auténtica mierda, y aunque soy como tú y perjuro que yo no haría lo que ellos han hecho, sé que Seb tampoco, y sin embargo sucedió. Y no sé Sandra, pero yo no viajará a la otra punta del mundo para fingir arrepentimiento.

Quiso seguirle para ver a dónde iba. Sólo para confirmar la idea que tenía en mente y que por una parte la horrorizaba. Optó en cambio por dejarse caer de forma lateral sobre la cama en la que estaba sentada, hundiéndose en la almohada que segundos después estaría completamente impregnada en llanto.

Kimi se dejaba llevar. No le gustaban esas situaciones. Las odiaba como cualquier ser humano, y sobre todo las odiaba por no ser capaz de actuar en ellas. Llegaba a un estado en el que todo lo sucedido le daba completamente igual con tal de que todo volviese a la normalidad. Y sin embargo su orgullo le avisaba de lo estúpido que era pensando así.

No se merecía rendirse. Ni por él ni por la chica que lloraba en el piso de arriba. El daño estaba hecho, de la peor manera posible y por parte de las dos personas más importantes. Y Yaiza llevaba mucha razón en sus palabras: cualquier explicación dada no borra lo sucedido. Daba igual los motivos, los perdones y los kilómetros recorridos para hacerlos saber. Todo había pasado, era real y eso no iba a cambiar. Y la confianza es algo que cuando se pierde debería costar mucho recuperarla.

-          Por qué has venido.-quiso quitárselo de encima muy pronto, provocando con su apresurada intervención que Sandra se alzase asustada. No entendía la pregunta, no al menos el sentido con el que la decía.- Hasta aquí. Por qué no esperaste a la semana que viene.-se encogió como pudo de hombros mientras aceptaba que todo su cuerpo volvía a temblar, empezando por una garganta a la que le costaba pronunciar palabra.

-          N-no podía esperar.-pausó.- M-me habría gustado decirte todo eso cuando pasó todo, p-pero no era capaz.

-          Creo que habrías estropeado incluso más las cosas en caso de hacerlo.-asintió, recordando el ejemplo del propio Sebastian intentándolo con Yaiza y dándose de frente con el chico que ahora hablaba.

-          T-tampoco habría mejorado nada esperarme a la semana siguiente.-Kimi había adoptado el gesto frío que Yaiza había usado. Se notaba su ira y su tristeza, pero demostraba una fuerza que la noche anterior no le acompañaba. Una fuerza de la que él tampoco se manejaba bien.- N-no podía esperar más, n-necesitaba que lo supieses. Tanto tú c-como Yai…

-          Y sin embargo a ella la mientes.-la chica bajó la mirada.- Cómo sé entonces que a mí no.-Sandra se encogió de hombros con nerviosismo.

-          E-ella me da más miedo. El enfrentarme, d-digo. N-no la mentía, s-simplemente intentaba explicarme.-pausó.- L-lo que te q-quería decir a ti te lo llevaba queriendo decir mucho tiempo. A ella en cambio s-sabes que nunca he tenido muchas intenciones.

-          O sea que conmigo es mucho más fácil. Un _te quiero_ y arreglado.-Sandra negó.

-          N-no es eso… N-ni siquiera sé cómo explicarlo.

-          Tienes tiempo.-la animaba. Sandra le hizo caso.

-          A Yai la conozco desde hace tantísimo tiempo que sabía c-cómo reaccionaría a todo. S-sé cómo es mejor que nadie y me daba pánico hacerle frente p-porque sabía que no habría solución. S-sin embargo no sé hasta qué punto podía lograr convencerte de que todo esto ha sido un error.

-          Para ti sólo ha sido un error, supongo.-Sandra se mordía el labio. Sentía que era incapaz de expresar lo que sentía y que a cada palabra que decía, todo se iba al traste.- Ayer hiciste un buen recorrido a lo que nos ha pasado este año. Me parece bastante fuerte que después de todo a esto lo consideres un simple error.

-          S-supongo que quería que después de haberla cagado tantas veces y ver que t-tú siempre me has perdonado, esto podría ser igual.-Kimi asintió irónico.

-          Entonces no entiendo por qué vienes. Haber esperado a Austin, te habría perdonado como siempre y listo. Dentro de un mes te follas a Hülkenberg y al siguiente a quien te de la gana. Soy el gilipollas que te va a perdonar siempre.-La mirada de la chica permanecía gacha por no encararle. Claramente no quería seguir hablando, nada de lo que decía llegaba de la forma en la que ella lo enviaba.

-          S-sólo quería que entendieses que yo no soy así. T-tenía la esperanza de que en eso al menos Yai me conociese tan bien como yo a ella. S-sabe que yo nunca haría algo así, ni el mentirla ni… ni lo que pasó con Seb. Yo n-nunca haría algo así—

-          Pero lo has hecho.-pausó.- Creo que se te olvida mucho esa parte. Te crees que por justificarte o por recordarnos que tú no eres así, vamos a abrir los brazos y acogerte como si nada. Pero nos has jodido a los dos. Me da igual que no seas así.-asintió ella, aceptándolo entre lágrimas.- Seb tampoco lo haría. Tú misma lo dijiste ayer, y no necesitas mis años de experiencia a su lado para saberlo. Pero lo hizo.

-          Q-qué puedo hacer…-suplicaba ayuda de forma descarada. Tardó segundos en atreverse a hablar, rendida por la incapacidad de salir de allí sin querer desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Kimi se limitaba a mirarla, sin decir nada.

-          Dime por qué debería confiar en ti.-en el fondo, Sandra pedía auxilio sin esperar respuesta, y el recibirla la descolocó por completo. Ahora era ella la que se limitaba a observar.- No digo en tu palabra, en lo de anoche, me da completamente igual si tú eres o no así, si nunca lo harías o si eres fan de joder la vida a la gente. Dime por qué debería confiar en ti desde ahora, si después de hacerlo durante todos estos meses nunca me has sido sincera.-la pausa causada tras su discurso se alargaba a medida que Sandra se ahogaba en su angustia.- ¿Tú confiarías?-seguía sin responder.- ¿Confiarías en alguien que ha hecho lo que tú? ¿Perdonarías todos estos meses?-pausó.- Venga, Sandra, responde. ¿Te perdonarías a ti misma? ¿Me perdonarías a mí si hubiese sido al revés?-era incapaz de soportar todo aquello, dejándose llevar por su llanto para negar en respuesta. Kimi le devolvió la suya asintiendo, con lógica.- Entonces dime por qué debería hacerlo yo.


	169. Sol y lluvia

Todo carecía de sentido. Sandra era incapaz de proporcionarle una respuesta útil a un Kimi que parecía tener todo el tiempo del mundo para esperarla. Si de ella dependiese, en ese instante nunca conseguiría recuperarle ni a él ni a Yaiza. Se negaba a ser perdonada. Visto desde el exterior, la chica comprendía que de ninguna manera debía ganarse de nuevo la confianza de ambos, que su traición era suficientemente necesaria para que ninguno de los dos quisiese no sólo mirarla a la cara, sino saber de su existencia.

Pero sin embargo Kimi seguía allí, expectante y sin síntoma de prisa alguna mientras Sandra mantenía la mirada baja. Sentía que le engañaba de nuevo al no perder siquiera un segundo en buscar una respuesta. Quería que el tiempo pasase, que Kimi se agotase y perdiese la paciencia. Sabía que eso suponía perderle, pero a esas alturas el mentirle para mantenerle era algo que no pasaba por su cabeza.

La aparición inesperada de una aún llorosa Yaiza tampoco la ayudaba a buscar una escapatoria. Kimi ni siquiera se giró para recibirla, aunque la recién llegada tampoco quiso conectar con él de primeras. Miraba a Sandra, al igual que hacía ella. Acto seguido, tras esa breve conexión, Yaiza siguió su camino hacia la cocina sin decir palabra y sin esperar ninguna.

-          No vas a decir nada.-Kimi reclamó la atención a Sandra, que le miraba ahora sin saber qué decir. Él se encargó de asentir y dar por zanjada la conversación.

-          No hay comida.-al chico no le dio tiempo a girarse para desaparecer por la escalera cuando Yaiza regresaba de la cocina.- B-bueno, hay cereales, pero nada más…-Kimi pareció olvidarse de la conversación de la que venía, centrándose con cara pensativa en lo que su amiga le decía.

-          ¿Estás segura? Porque no será que hayamos comido mucho como para—

-          Nada de nada. Sólo trajimos pasta, y ya no hay por ningún lado…-hablaban con cierta normalidad mientras Sandra se limitaba a observar cabizbaja.- ¿Qué hacemos? Yo tengo hambre…-él alzó una ceja.

-          Vaya, ahora tienes hambre.-Yaiza achinó los ojos y le burló molesta.

-          Si lo prefieres dejo de comer, ya estarás acostumbrado.

-          No te pongas así—

-          Oye, aunque yo no quisiese comer, tú tendrás que hacerlo ¿no?

-          ¿Una silla? Si quieres me como una silla.-Yaiza bufó dándose la vuelta un segundo.

-          Pues nada, haz lo que quieras.

-          Es que no sé qué esperas que haga. No hay comida, no puedo pintarla.

-          ¿Ir a comprar?

-          ¿A dónde? ¿Al bosque de los orcos que decías?-Yaiza volvió a achinar los ojos, esta vez con desprecio y asco.

-          Bosque de Fangorn, inculto.

-          Me da igual si hay orcos o _fangorns_ por allí. ¿No puedes hacer galletas?-Yaiza se abrió de brazos con rostro irritado.

-          ¿Con sillas? ¿Quieres que las haga yo también con sillas?-Kimi puso los brazos en jarra y negó desesperado.- Se me había ocurrido—

-          Si se te había ocurrido algo por qué estamos perdie—

-          Porque no me dejas hablar.-Kimi apretó los labios con énfasis para que la chica lo viese.- Gracias.-él asintió en respuesta, sarcástico.- Se me había ocurrido que podríamos acercarnos a alguna de las casas y pedir.

-          Brillante.-se notó desde el primer instante que era irónico ya no sólo por la voz, sino su rostro.- Llama a Susan, a ver si—

-          Si tienes una idea mejor, adelante.-tras varios segundos, Kimi negó.- Pues entonces no queda otra, porque la lluvia no va a cesar hasta el fin de semana.-volvieron a quedarse callados. Tanto uno como otro pensaban en lo mismo, y eso era la chica que permanecía callada en el salón mirándoles sin querer decir nada.- En fin…-quiso romper cualquier silencio provocado por pensamientos inoportunos.- Que voy a ir a ver si—

-          ¿Tú?

-          ¿Tan inútil me ves?

-          No es que te vea inútil, es que veo más factible la opción de ir en coche.

-          Kimi, la casa más cercana está a apenas unos minutos andado. Todo está empantanado, tardaremos más en—

-          Vale, vale, pues vete de una vez.-la señalaba la puerta, por inercia, y Yaiza volvía a gesticular irónica mientras subía al piso de arriba a vestirse. Lo hizo a prisas, la idea de salir de allí y meterse bajo un manto de lluvia no le parecía la mejor opción para pasar la mañana, pero tampoco quería permanecer en esa casa en donde nada positivo podía sucederle.- Toma, anda.-Kimi se acercó a su dormitorio con un abrigo tan grande como gordo. La chica lo miró con incertidumbre.- Tiene capucha, ahora te dejo un paraguas.

-          Creo que con el abrigo es suficiente. Dudo que el paraguas dure abierto mucho tiempo.-miraba por la ventana cómo el viento movía de un lado para otro los árboles más cercanos. Sintió un escalofrío.- V-voy a mirar el GPS a ver cómo de lejos está la casa, p-por si no vuelvo y has de-

-          ¿Quieres que vaya yo?-negó rotunda.

-          Esto es como una aventura, la necesito ahora mismo.-se puso por encima el inmenso abrigo que Kimi la había traído, cerrándose la cremallera y poniéndose la capucha. No quiso mirarse al espejo, pero asumía que se parecía a un bebé que empezaba a caminar por primera vez en un invierno en el que sus padres veían cinco capas de ropa como insuficientes. Kimi pareció compartir el pensamiento, sonriéndose. La chica agachó ligeramente el rostro, escondido de ojos para abajo en el cuello de aquel abrigo.

-          Vaya pintas.-rió. Yaiza metió sus manos en los bolsillos y frunció el ceño. Era su forma de protestar.- ¿De verdad no quieres que vaya yo?-notó que pese a la sonrisa, Kimi se ponía notoriamente serio. Yaiza negó, bajando la mirada.- ¿Tantas ganas tienes de salir de aquí que prefieres poner en peligro tu vida?-supo que Yaiza sonreía con pena pese a no ver más allá de sus ojos. Asintió.- Va, entonces ves.-fueron hacia la salida de la casa, quedándose en la puerta unos segundos intentando imaginar qué camino sería más seguro tomar. Kimi empezaba a dudar.- No quieres que te acompañe al menos…

-          P-prefiero que te quedes, por si pasa algo y hay que usar el coche.

-          Vale, pero si en media hora no has vuelto voy a buscarte.

-          Llevo el móvil, en la mano y en vibración, por si acaso…-nada más dar unos pasos y alejarse de la entrada, Yaiza sintió que se había tirado a una piscina.- ¡¡Tranquilo, apenas cala!!-bromeó con rabia. Kimi suspiró con cierta angustia al oír que la chica seguía hablando en su lengua natal, lo que no podrían ser cosas bonitas. Estuvo a punto de salir corriendo tras ella, sintiendo que era un verdadero inconsciente dejándola salir así, pero optó por cerrar la puerta antes de morir congelado y correr al piso de arriba a por su teléfono para tenerlo a mano. Esperando no tener que usarlo. Quería buscar la manera de que Yaiza pudiese volver pronto a casa, sin saber qué papel podía ejercer él en esa historia, así que fue a la cocina pretendiendo encontrar algo de comida que la chica no hubiese visto para hacerla volver. Pero ni allí ni en sus maletas quedaba rastro alguno de alimento. Optó por ir al salón, y fue como si la lluvia de fuera cayese ahora sobre él. Durante unos segundos se había olvidado de que Sandra seguía allí, dándose de lleno con la realidad de forma brusca. Andaba a paso acelerado, frenándose este en el acto al traspasar la entrada al salón. La chica se estaba enfundando en su abrigo, e intentaba comunicarse con alguien por el teléfono sin conseguir nada. Parecía tener la mirada llorosa. Kimi comprendía que aparte del problema de saber el paradero de Yaiza, tenía otro al que enfrentarse allí dentro.

-          Qué haces.-preguntó, alarmándola. Sandra tampoco era consciente de que él estaba allí.

-          M-me voy.

-          Cómo.

-          N-no lo sé. Andando.-buscaba ahora su calzado para ponérselo a prisas. No quería perder el tiempo allí, no quería seguir odiándose tanto como lo hacía en ese instante, y cada conversación con Kimi lo empeoraba todo un poco más.

-          Por aquí sólo hay casas, y ni siquiera sabemos si habitadas.-Sandra dijo algo que quitaba importancia a sus palabras, pero Kimi en ese instante pensaba en que Yaiza no tenía por qué saber qué casa contaba con inquilinos o no. Demasiados problemas.

-          A-así que, puesto que no me contestan, iré andando, es agua, n-no voy a morirme.

-          Es agua y viento.

-          B-bueno, sigue siendo soportable. No va a salirme un reno de entre los matorrales.

-          No vas a irte.-zanjó. Sandra le miró perpleja. Ahora dudaba cómo hablarle.

-          K-kimi, no puedo seguir aquí. N-ni tú quieres que esté, ni Yai quiere que esté, así que—

-          Pero la opción no es que te suicides por Finlandia.

-          A ella la has dejado salir sin problema…

-          Y me estoy arrepintiendo, sinceramente.-miró el teléfono, preocupado. Sandra no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño intrigada. Le pareció un cambio de guión inesperado que la descolocaba bastante. Esperaba otra discusión, una más fuerte que terminase con el chico echándola de aquella casa, pero sin embargo Kimi parecía haber dado por hecho que Sandra no se iba a marchar, y buscaba contactar con Yaiza de forma telefónica sin dar resultado.- No contesta…-protestaba, intentándolo de nuevo.

-          A-apenas hace unos minutos que—

-          Diez minutos exactamente.

-          B-bueno, no es—

-          Pero llevaba el móvil en la mano.

-          P-pero está lloviendo, si va por la calle, o por el prado o lo que sea p-pues no lo sacará porque se moja y…-no sabía qué hacía hablando de eso con él, disminuyendo poco a poco el volumen de su voz para fingir que allí no había abierto la boca. Kimi en cambio la había escuchado y asentía.

-          Cierto.-se estiró un poco para mirar por la ventana más cercana.- Hay que ir a buscarla.

-          P-pero es peligroso, y si—

-          Ya, lo es, por eso hay que ir a buscarla.-el chico se había acelerado de repente, buscaba algo que ponerse y daba frenazos para pensar con claridad.- Creo que cogeré el coche.

-          E-está todo encharcado—

-          Joder, no puede ser muy diferente a los rallys esto.-Sandra miró a la nada unos segundos y se encogió de hombros. Le daba cierta parte de razón. Aprovechó que Kimi subió a prisas al piso de arriba para darle vueltas de nuevo al hecho de que su supuesta marcha había quedado estancada. Ahora no sabía qué hacer. Se encontraba preparada para ello, pero la conversación había cambiado tanto que se veía incapaz de moverse.-Vale, el GPS dice que hay varias casas a apenas unos minutos.-informaba en su regreso. Tiraba para la salida, pero se frenó mirando a Sandra.- ¿Vienes o qué?-claramente no entendía nada.

-          ¿Y-yo?

-          No, el reno que esperabas encontrarte.-ironizó, marchando hacia la entrada. Sandra fue detrás de él, pero sólo para divisarle en la distancia.

-          K-kimi, espera.-el finlandés había abierto la puerta apresurado. Se giró a Sandra.- ¿Q-qué estás haciendo?

-          ¿Ir a buscar a Yai antes de que muera?-fue obvio. Ella se mordió el labio.

-          D-digo conmigo.-Kimi se llevó la mano a la cara para masajearla después de suspirar.

-          Mira, Sandra…-suspiró de nuevo.- Estoy hasta los huevos de esto. Después de casi dos semanas de mierda apareces por la puerta para pedir perdón, luego te pido explicaciones o que me digas qué hacer y te quedas callada porque ni tú misma sabes qué esperas conseguir de esto, y ahora mi amiga anda por ahí perdida y conociendo su torpeza, seguramente se la ha comido un puto lagarto gigante. Así que lo siento mucho, pero no tengo ganas de ponerme a discutir contigo ahora. Yo me voy, tú decide si te quedas aquí sin comida o vienes a ver si la encontramos.-esta vez no la dio tanto margen de espera. La chica asintió, nada convencida, echando a andar hacia el frente para seguirle. Sólo en el camino hacia el coche ambos acabaron bastante empapados, lo que hacía que Kimi refunfuñase por la chica a la que iban a buscar mientras colocaba el móvil en modo GPS.

-          S-sé que no debe haber mucha diferencia con los rallys…-Sandra optó por romper el hielo.- P-pero creo que te olvidas de que el coche no es el—

-          Ya, ya lo sé.-estaba irritable. Una vez hubo colocado todo, puso las manos en el volante y resopló.- Vamos, piensa.-se decía.- Truquillo de experto, alguno tendrás.-miraba por todos lados sin dar con uno.- Va, Kimi, cómo metes un Ferrari en un barrizal.

-          C-conviértelo en un Transformer.-nada más decirlo, Sandra giró el rostro hacia la ventanilla. Se moría de vergüenza, sobre todo sintiendo los ojos de Kimi clavados en ella. Todo era tan surrealista que esperaba que el agua les tragase para al menos acabar con ello.

-          Después del comentario brillante…-carraspeó.- Que sea lo que el Ferrari quiera.-lo puso en marcha y echó a andar, buscando algún camino que le permitiese al menos recorrer varios metros sin estancarse.

-          B-bueno, no tira tan mal ¿no?-el chico giró el rostro con cara de incertidumbre. Sandra volvió a girar el suyo al lado opuesto.- ¿C-como se os ocurre venir sin comida?-sabía que se arriesgaba a meter la pata con cada intervención, pero el silencio le parecía similar a una agonía que bien podía ser similar a la que debía estar viviendo Yaiza bajo la lluvia.

-          La experiencia me decía que no íbamos a comer mucho.-hablaba sin prestar mucha atención, mirando por todos lados cada vez que los cristales dejaban un hueco libre de agua.- Y que no estaríamos aquí mucho tiempo.

-          A-ahí has fallado entonces…

-          Me doy cuenta, sí.

-          O-oye y ¿crees que me podrás acercar l-luego a alguna carretera convencional?-Kimi volvió a girarse a ella.- P-para poder coger un taxi, y—

-          Mierda.-echó mano del teléfono en cuanto este empezó a sonar, dejando a Sandra con la palabra en la boca y con un malestar en el pecho. Kimi puso el manos libres y llevó de nuevo las manos al volante.

-          ¡Kimi!-Yaiza gritaba, alertándole.

-          Dónde estás, estoy en el—

-          ¿¡Puedes venir?!

-          ¿Dónde estás?

-          ¡¡No te oigo nada, ven por favor!!-gritaba demasiado y Kimi empezaba a alterarse.

-          Yai, relájate, dime dónde…-la voz de Yaiza se transformó en interferencias y en posteriores pitidos que daban por finalizada la conexión.- De puta madre.-ya no sólo Kimi se angustiaba en ese coche, sino que Sandra se mordía el labio y le miraba esperando una solución mientras se volvía loco mirando el coche.

-          Q-qué crees que—

-          No tengo ni puta idea, pero me voy a cagar en Dios como este coche no tire.-empezó a pisar el acelerador con tal de que el Ferrari se moviese de su sitio. Una vez le hubo desatascado de un suelo ligeramente pantanoso, lo centró en el camino más manejable y continuó la marcha. No se imaginaba en esas, y por ello Sandra se agarraba a la puerta alarmada tanto por el paradero de la otra chica como de la conducción que Kimi ejercía sobre el coche.- Una casa.-anunció esperanzado tras apenas dos minutos.

-          V-veo a Yai.-Sandra comunicó con cierta emoción, controlando sus impulsos por golpear el brazo de Kimi alertándole. El chico giró el coche y aparcó de forma descuidada. Cuando bajaron del coche, aparte de recibirles la lluvia torrencial, Yaiza les hacía un gesto desde el porche de la casa. Acompañada del matrimonio que, por lo visto, ya había dado con Susan. Yaiza sonreía, alegre, aunque el gesto se fue esfumando al ver a Sandra. Kimi fue el primero en llegar.

-          Q-qué hace ella—

-          ¿Se puede saber qué coño pasaba?-Yaiza frunció el ceño.- Me llamas gritando y ahora te veo de risas, me has dado un susto de—

-          ¿Gritando? P-pero—

-          Sí, Yai, gritando.-la chica empezó a negar.

-          No, no, pero no gritaba, o sea, es que no se oye.-Kimi puso los brazos en jarra y la juzgó durante unos segundos.- T-te llamaba para que vinieses, que nos invitan a comer…-él asintió.

-          La madre que te parió, en serio te lo digo.

-          P-pero has tardado poco ¿No?

-          Había salido a buscarte, joder, a poco más nos hundimos con el coche y tú aquí de velada familiar.-se indignó.- ¿Cómo coño has llegado tú mejor que nosotros?

-          ¿A quién se le ocurre coger un Ferrari en un suelo y día como estos? He venido corriendo, es lluvia, no voy a morirme. No me va a comer un reno.-fue a reprocharla otro poco, pero esa frase le hizo guardar silencio al recordarla demasiado cercana. No se iba a girar a mirar a Sandra, esperando que la propia Yaiza volviese a sacar el tema.- Ella…

-          No la iba a dejar en casa.-pausó.- Tampoco sabía cómo estaba la cosa por aquí fuera, ni si estabas bien o no, era mejor que viniese por si acaso, al fin y al cabo allí no había comida.-Yaiza asintió, cabizbaja. Tras un silencio, Kimi giró el rostro hacia el matrimonio, que enmudecidos, esperaban con sonrisa fingida a que los dos dejasen de hablar. Kimi imitó el gesto.- H-hola.

-          ¡¡Bienvenidos!!-parecían estar deseando que Kimi se dirigiese a ellos para presentar su hospitalidad. Les ofrecieron pasar a prisas, sin dejarles siquiera pronunciar palabra. Sandra era la última, queriendo dejar distancias, aunque recibió con la misma intensidad la toalla que la mujer les tiraba.- ¡Secaos, secaos!-Kimi había ido en cabeza hacia el interior de la casa, y ahora se giraba a Yaiza aún con la sonrisa fingida.

-          ¿Sabes que prefería morir de hambre a venir a comer aquí?-Yaiza exageraba también la suya.

-          No sabía que era su casa, no me han dejado casi decir que no.

-          ¡Pasad, pasad!- el señor seguía insistiendo en que aligerasen el paso, dejando claro que todo lo allí hecho iba a ser a esa velocidad. La mujer encendió la chimenea, empujando con delicadeza a las dos chicas para que se beneficiasen del calor mientras las desprendía de su abrigo. Kimi aguantaba al señor haciendo lo mismo con él, algo que le incomodaba verdaderamente.- ¡En unos minutos estará la comida!-seguían hablando un inglés tan forzado como el día anterior, dejando claro que su dominio sobre esa lengua era bastante básico.- ¡Tres platos más!-anunciaba alegre. Los tres seguían sonriendo con cierto temor, sentados como niños al lado de la chimenea, cubiertos con mantas.

-          Estoy acojonado.-se le notaba el temor en la voz, que se escapaba entre unos labios que no querían borrar la sonrisa a causa del mismo. Yaiza en cambio se dejaba llevar por la risa que la poseía.

-          Esto es ridículo.

-          ¡¿Queréis beber?!-la mujer era demasiado afable y escandalosa, provocando que los tres invitados actuasen como prisioneros. Negaron.- ¿Cómo os llamáis? ¡Yo soy Margareth!-les ofreció la mano a las dos chicas, apretándolas y agitándolas con fuerza. A Kimi en cambio se le agachó a dar dos besos que le alteraron aún más. Yaiza ahora aguantaba más la risa si cabía.

-          Y-yo soy Yaiza.

-          Yo Sandra.-gracias a la intervención de la segunda, Margareth pudo ignorar lo complicado que le parecía el primer nombre.

-          Kimi.-resumió él, siendo suficiente como para que la mujer se irguiese de nuevo con las manos en el rostro.

-          ¡¡Rudolf!!-gritó.

-          N-no, Kimi—

-          ¡¡Rudolf ven!! ¡Es el piloto! ¡Te dije que era él!-Kimi cerró los ojos sintiendo que su angustia era ahora mayor. Yaiza frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Se llama como el reno?-susurraba a Kimi, que la miraba negando sólo por desprecio. Rudolf llegó tan agitado como su mujer. Ninguna de las dos chicas allí sentadas junto a la hoguera entendieron nada de lo que allí se decía, pues rápidamente cambiaron a su lengua natal que sólo Kimi comprendía. El rostro del chico era claramente similar al que un torturado podía poner frente a su torturador, pero tuvo que aguantar hasta que Margareth salió corriendo a la cocina.

-          ¡¡Comida!!-anunció. Tanto Yaiza como Sandra se pusieron en pie, reuniéndose con un Kimi que masajeaba sus ojos, desesperado.

-          No había más casas, Yai. –la chica reía.

-          Ay, esto no me lo perdía yo por nada del mundo, es genial.

-          Vas a volverte andando luego.-amenazó, echando a andar hacia la cocina. Yaiza se encogió de hombros.

-          Llegaré antes que tú seguramente.

Hubo un lado bueno y otro malo en la comida aquel día. Por una parte, el matrimonio hacía todo lo posible por expresarse en inglés para que ambas chicas pudiesen entenderles y así, también, contestar a sus mil preguntas. Por otro, el que no dominasen la lengua hacía que tardasen demasiado en formular comentarios, por lo que a fin de cuentas, apenas pudieron hablar con ellos.

Insistieron en que los tres invitados descansasen allí la tarde, y Margareth incluso obligó a las dos chicas a darse un baño para que su pelo no sufriese por la lluvia. Aceptaron sin poder rechistar, sin comprender lo más mínimo como nada más salir por la puerta del baño, sus respectivas ropas estaban completamente secas esperándolas. El tener esa obligación por parte de la anfitriona les ayudó en parte a no tener que cruzarse durante toda la tarde. Mientras una se duchaba, la otra aguantaba la charla de la mujer, que cambiaba de víctima cuando el baño era ocupado por la primera victimizada. Y así fue sucediendo también con el turno por usar el secador.

Kimi en cambio no tenía escapatoria de las manos de Rudolf. Se empeñó en observar el Ferrari del chico desde el porche. Le daba igual si el chico tenía frío o si no le apetecía hablar de eso, era su invitado e iba a cumplir sus órdenes sin rechistar. Aun así, y pese a la incomodidad, Kimi no se veía tampoco capaz de pararle los pies al tal Rudolf, temiendo que por algún tipo de ofensa el matrimonio les echase de casa cuando él aún no había encontrado un plan para sacar su coche de la situación en la que estaba.

La lluvia no cesó en toda la tarde, como era de esperar. Rudolf siguió dando conversación a un Kimi que se limitaba a fingir que escuchaba, viendo con buenos ojos que Yaiza saliese a media tarde en su búsqueda para salvarle la vida, como él denominó una vez dentro.

Ninguno había dicho nada al respecto, pero en su interior, los tres invitados daban por hecho que ni Rudolf ni Margareth les permitirían abandonar la casa antes de cenar. Como buenos finlandeses, a la hora de la siesta para Yaiza la cena ya estaba en la mesa. Ni por la mañana ni por la tardenoche la chica fue capaz de identificar qué era lo que se llevaba a la boca, pero tenía tanta hambre que no dejó nada en el plato.

Sandra en cambio tenía el estómago bastante cerrado. Sentía que este le pedía abrirse para ingerir algo, pues el hambre también la llamaba, pero la situación le seguía pareciendo tan incómoda que no sabía dónde meterse. No sólo Yaiza había evitado mirarla desde que llegaron a esa casa, ignorando por cualquier medio el tener que compartir conversación con ella hasta cuando Margareth las acorralaba, sino que Kimi también había desaparecido dejándola exenta hasta de esas charlas incómodas y sin sentido.

En la cena apenas habló, limitándose a intentar comer para, con suerte, parecer demasiado ocupada como para poder participar de las conversaciones. Yaiza era la que más hablaba, agradecida pese al susto por la hospitalidad del matrimonio mientras Kimi la observaba negando cada vez que abría la boca.

El finlandés quería irse de allí, por eso dejó claro que no pasarían la noche en aquella casa pese a las propuestas del matrimonio. Los anfitriones, lastimados, les dejaron beneficiarse de la casa y su alojamiento hasta que quisiesen abandonarla, pues ellos seguían su horario marchándose a dormir a una hora bastante temprana.

Kimi decidió volver al porche, observando su Ferrari y esperando que este le explicase cómo desplazarlo por arte de magia. Yaiza se despedía del matrimonio dándole las gracias por todo, y acompañaba a Margareth al piso de arriba a recoger las cosas que pudiesen haber dejado por el baño. Sandra entonces se limitaba a pedir que el tiempo pasase rápido, aunque la idea de tener que hablar con ellos al menos a la hora de regresar a casa le hacía querer adelantarlo todo.

-          C-como vas a hacerlo…-preguntó tímida a Kimi, asomándose al porche. El chico no la miró, estaba concentrado en su auto, negando y encogiéndose de hombros.

-          No me queda otra que esperar a que pare un poco.

-          ¿C-crees que parará?

-          No.-se le notó decaído en el monosílabo.

-          N-no sabía que p-podía hacer tan mal tiempo por aquí.-le sintió bufar.

-          Bienvenida a Finlandia.-se dejó caer al lado de él, sentándose en un banco demasiado frío para su gusto pero del que ahora le parecía inapropiado levantarse. Kimi seguía mirando el coche.- ¿No echas de menos Barbados?-Sandra puso media sonrisa triste.

-          H-hombre, el clima mejora mucho allí, sí…

-          No hablaba sólo del clima.-se lo había imaginado, pero no quería entrar ella por su cuenta en el tema.- Anoche hablabas mucho, y hoy apenas dices nada.

-          N-no sé qué decir.

-          Antes te hice una pregunta que aún no has contestado.

-          No sé qué contestarte…-ya se había malacostumbrado a verse inmersa en conversaciones que la desestabilizaban, pero el que Kimi ni la mirase esa vez la ponía más nerviosa.- Y más viendo cómo actúas ahora.

-          ¿Cómo se supone que actúo?

-          Me estás hablando.-resumió.- Podría mencionar el que me has llevado en coche hasta aquí, que no me dejabas irme a buscar un taxi, pero creo que todo se resume en que me hablas.

-          ¿Prefieres que no lo haga?

-          N-no sé qué prefiero, Kimi.-empezaba a ponerse nerviosa al hablar.- N-no sé q-qué quieres que te diga, m-me preguntas q-qué hacer pero yo no lo sé. P-porque de estar en tu lugar yo n-no me perdonaría, n-no confiará en mí nunca más, p-porque he hecho algo que nunca me creí capaz de hacer, y m-me odio por ello, p-pero por otro lado sé que por eso mismo n-nunca lo volvería a hacer…-pausó, pidiendo calma a su voz.- C-claro que quiero que confíes en mí, haría lo que hiciese falta para demostrarte que puedes hacerlo, p-pero es que sé que lo que he hecho está tan mal que me sentiría fatal si lo hicieses, p-porque sé que no lo merezco.-había desconectado visualmente del chico, siendo ahora ella la que evitaba mirarle para dejar la mirada perdida entre la gesticulación de sus manos. Kimi en cambio estaba ahora fijo en ella.- Ya sabes que ni pensaba en que me abrieseis la puerta, y n-no solo eso, s-sino que me escuchaste, l-luego Yai me dejó pasar, y l-luego tú no me dejabas volver, y yo no contaba con t-todo esto y menos con que me p-pidieses a mí que te diga p-por qué has de confiar en mí. P-pues no lo sé, Kimi, no lo sé. Yo ya te he dicho que haría lo que fuese por demostrarte que no volveré a cagarla y que lo que ha pasado no era mi intención, p-pero yo no p-puedo decirte que lo hagas, p-porque sería egoísta, eres tú quien has de ver si lo merezco o si q-quieres hacerlo o no sé…-se quedó en silencio, no supo si esperando una respuesta o simplemente descansando. El caso es que Kimi no dijo nada, alargando esa pausa incómoda que sólo se rompió cuando la propia Sandra alzó la vista hacia el coche al no oír gotas de lluvia.- N-no llueve.-dijo lo obvio. Kimi asintió, también mirando el coche.

-          Lo sé.-ahora Sandra dudaba en cuánto tiempo había pasado callada y cuánto hacía que el clima había cambiado. Se dedicó a pensar más bien en lo primero mientras esperaba a que otro acontecimiento rompiese el silencio.- Quiero olvidar lo que ha pasado.-Sandra alzó la mirada, que tenía de nuevo perdida en las manos. Permaneció a la espera.- No sé si es posible, pero quiero hacerlo. Sobre todo porque no quiero pensar a cada rato en que todo esto es porque te follaste a Seb.-la chica sintió un pinchazo, como cada vez que recordaba lo sucedido.- Dices que harías lo que fuese para demostrarme que puedo confiar en ti.-asintió por inercia.- Entonces haz que me olvide de ello.-el propio Kimi se encogió de hombros.- No sé cómo, pero hazlo. Tienes tiempo por delante para demostrarme que no ha sido más que un error –pronunció con resquemor- y que no tengo motivos para querer desaparecer y no tener que volver a veros en mi vida.

Sin duda fue su silencio más incómodo. Se había malacostumbrado a llorar sin intentar frenarlo, y ahora lo hacía sentada justo a su lado, mirándose las manos temblorosas mientras él sin parecer inmutarse miraba su coche mientras soportaba la tensión. La escena en sí hacía que Sandra se estremeciese sin cesar a cada segundo que pasaba. Empezaba a ansiarse porque algo pasase, no sabía el qué, pero algo que le ayudase a comprender que Kimi había sentenciado la conversación y que ella no podía decir nada más.

Se marchó al interior de la casa a la misma velocidad a la que la idea le vino a la cabeza. No quería estar más a su lado en esas circunstancias. Nada le había quedado en claro. Kimi había hecho su petición, la cual se escapaba de su comprensión, y no sabía qué hacer para llevarla a cabo cuando ni si quiera se veía en derecho de merecerla.

Era una sensación que la ahogaba por dentro. Siempre pensaba que era imposible arrepentirse más de lo que había hecho, y sin embargo a cada rato que pasaba su odio por su persona aumentaba y aumentaba.

Kimi había aceptado confiar en ella de alguna forma u otra, sin saber cómo o por qué le había dado ese regalo inmerecido. Se sentía sucia por haberlo provocado, sentía lástima por el daño que podía haber causado a Kimi como para hacerle ver factible el volver a intentarlo.

Y aun así se aferraba a esa idea para intentar calmarse. Porque que Kimi hubiese aceptado dejarlo todo en el olvido no podía ser tan malo para alguien como ella, tan segura de lo que quería y de lo que claramente no volvería a hacer. Necesitaba dejar de llorar, sentándose sobre el sofá más cercano para buscar esa calma. Quería volver a Kimi y darle las gracias, pero también quería ir y pedirle que lo pensase de nuevo. Que ella no merecía esa segunda oportunidad. Y que en cambio se moría porque se la diese.

El sofá la agobiaba tanto como sus pensamientos. Todo lo que la rodeaba era una tortura para ella, empezando por lo que la poseía por dentro. Ese día estaba siendo una auténtica locura con la que no contaba a la hora de abandonar Barbados, y ahora se encontraba subiendo las escaleras a prisas para intentar aclararlo todo.

-          Y-yai…-al final del pasillo de la primera planta, una ventana tan alta como la pared dejaba a la vista todo el cielo finlandés que había dejado la lluvia. Yaiza estaba sentada sobre un asiento bajo que conectaba con el cristal, apoyada sobre el mismo con su cuerpo y la frente. Giró el rostro al oír su nombre, aunque no se sorprendió.- Q-quiero hablar contigo.-la chica se giraba de nuevo hacia el ventanal.- M-me da igual lo que me tengas que decir después. Q-quiero decir, lo aceptaré, c-como si decides tirarme por la escalera, pero déjame explicártelo todo.-se acercó hasta su posición, sentándose a los pies de la chica que la miraba con cierta incomodidad tanto por la situación como por la conversación venidera.- S-siento no haberte dicho nada, t-te juro que me habría encantado ser capaz de decírtelo, p-pero no podía. Después de lo de Nico y de discutir con Kimi pasó lo tuyo con Lewis y nos fuimos a Mallorca y yo allí estaba hecha un lío p-porque por un lado estaba cabreada contigo y n-no sé por qué no me acordaba ni de Nico ni de nada, y K-kimi actuaba tan raro que, b-bueno no raro, normal, n-no sé, yo no estaba acostumbrada a todo eso y veníamos de habernos acercado un p-poco y de repente pasó, nos besamos y te juro que yo me volvía loca, y t-tú justo después me hablaste de Nico, y eso lo empeoró todo porque no era posible que me hubiese olvidado de él—

-          Espero que no hayas venido desde Barbados para contarme tu vida ahora.-interrumpió.- Me da igual todo, Sandra. Me da igual que—

-          Yai párate a pensar en todo esto, p-por favor.-buscaba captar su mirada, pero Yaiza se negaba a retirarla del cristal.- T-tú misma me decías que no me contabas las cosas por lo agobiada que estabas, p-por no preocuparme o molestarme y yo n-no te entendía p-pero de repente pasó todo esto y m-me sentía tan agobiada q-que lo único que hacía era tomarla con él y aunque no me creas t-te juro que no quería preocuparte.-pausó mientras Yaiza negaba y cerraba los ojos. No quería escucharla.- T-tampoco quería que te obsesionases con ello, Yai. Y-yo no sabía lo que quería y sé que tú te hubieses ilusionado con la idea de Kimi y yo juntos, y t-tal vez exageré al imaginar que no sería soportable, n-no es que piense que serías como una niña, pero tú siempre actúas así. N-no como una niña, pero te ilusionas demasiado y n-no quería que empezases a insistirme con él, o a insistirle a él, porque yo no tenía claro que quisiese tener algo con Kimi.-pausó.- E-era Kimi, Yai… y-ya sabes lo que suponía todo eso para mí, s-sobre todo después de la idea que me hice suya—

-          Tú también sabías lo que suponía Seb para mí. Y Lewis. Y todos. Y siempre me presionaste para contarte todo, porque si no lo hacías, te enfadabas y me reñías.-se negaba a girar el rostro y dar con el de Sandra una vez ella misma había roto a llorar. Al contrario que Sandra, ya acostumbrada esos días al derrumbe, Yaiza se negaba a dejarse caer en esos momentos frente a ella. Y se acordaba de Kimi, de su amigo diciéndole que esperaba cualquier argumento para agarrarse a él y perdonarla. Porque era lo último que quería hacer, el caer tan pronto ante cualquier excusa.

-          L-lo sé… Pero no lo supe hasta que no me pasó esto con Kimi… Y t-te juro que si por mí hubiese sido, n-no lo sabría nadie más que él y yo hasta que hubiese p-podido decírtelo, p-pero Seb nos vio, y l-luego yo se lo necesitaba contar a alguien que no fueses tú, q-que pudiese ser imparcial y se fue extendiendo y—

-          Supongo que ha sido imposible encontrar dos segundos para contármelo en más de cuatro meses.-Sandra se mordió el labio.

-          C-cada vez que pasaban más días, más se empeoraba todo, Yai. Ellos tenían razón, cuanto más tardase en decírtelo más te enfadarías, y yo n-no era capaz de pararlo, se me iba de las manos porque entre medias Kimi y yo no parábamos de discutir y pasaba de tenerlo claro a no, y c-cuando no quería no veía sentido el decírtelo y se estropeaba todo de nuevo. Y tú encima t-también tenías tus problemas y n-no quería molestarte con los míos y—

-          Oh, vaya.-se secaba las lágrimas, hablando irónica.- P-pero qué idiotez es esa, molestar.-Sandra ahogaba la mirada en llanto viendo lo inútil que era decir nada.- Cuando lo hago yo no tiene sentido, pero aquí estás tú, esperando que—

-          Yai, basta…-suplicaba.- P-por favor, sé que la he cagado, te lo debí contar en su momento, que no era el primer día pero tal vez sí la semana siguiente no lo sé, no sé cuándo pero sé que debí contártelo. Pero estaba asustada… S-siento si te he hecho pensar que no quería decírtelo por algo malo. S-sé que tu forma de actuar siempre ha sido muy diferente de la mía, yo n-no podría insistirte tanto en algo como sueles hacerlo tú, aunque fuese para bien. P-pero eso sólo era al principio y p-porque yo no estaba segura de si sería capaz de soportarlo, tanto de ti como de nadie. Dani y Hülk…–Yaiza bufó al oírles. Mantenía su resquemor a la amistad formada por los tres.- ambos han sido insoportables con el tema todo este tiempo, y aun así lo he preferido p-porque no me quiero hacer a la idea de cómo habría sido si te lo llego a contar y hubieses vivido todos los problemas que hemos tenido. T-tú eres como su hermana ahora, t-te habrías vuelto loca—

-          No me vengas con esas, te lo suplico.-paraba.- Deja de tratarme como a una niña.

-          N-no pretendo hacerlo, Yai… P-pero no habría soportado verte entre medias de ambos en cada discusión, s-sé lo mucho que él te importa, y—

-          Tú eras mi mejor amiga.-recordó. Sandra bajó de nuevo la mirada.- No sé qué idea tienes de mí si pensabas que iba a anteponerle.-Yaiza negaba, ofendida.- Me hace muchísima gracia que me vengas con estas, el no aguantar vuestras discusiones.-rió, irónica.- ¿Acaso todas no han venido por no decírmelo? Fuesen de lo que fuese, dime si acaso no se originaba todo en el que tú no me contases nada.-la chica no podía responder, manteniendo aún la mirada baja.- No me vengas con estas idioteces ahora, Sandra, porque creo que he tenido suficientes problemas y discusiones este año por mi cuenta como para no ser capaz de soportar una vuestra.-no sabía cómo intervenir después de cada interrupción de Yaiza. Se le acababan los argumentos que pudiesen sacar algo en positivo de todo aquello. Sentía que nada era suficiente principalmente porque nada lo merecía. Yaiza volvía a perderse entre su llanto y la imagen de la ventana, mientras Sandra se limitaba a observarla sintiendo que la echaba demasiado de menos.

-          D-dices que era tu mejor amiga.-recuperó su mirada, dolida.- S-sé que te he fallado, n-no sólo en lo de Kimi…-se mordió el labio incapaz de alargar esa frase. Yaiza se aguantó la respiración.- S-sé que eso no puedo recuperarlo, s-sé que no puedo pedirte que vuelvas a considerarme tu mejor amiga, p-pero daría lo que fuese porque al menos pudiese ser una normal.-Yaiza cerró los ojos y le negó el rostro, volviéndolo al cristal.- N-no quiero perderte, Yai… Y s-sé que todo es culpa mía, p-pero tú me conoces mejor que nadie, tú misma lo has dicho. Te juzgaba cuando me contabas las cosas… S-sabes que algo me tendría que pasar para no querer contártelo—

-          Por qué te follaste a Seb.-el tono de su voz había dado un giro completo, hundiendo aún más en la miseria a Sandra. Yaiza parecía ahora suplicar una respuesta, más que exigirla. Parecía horrorizada con la simple idea de escucharla, pero sus lágrimas y su voz se sentían tan dolidas que Sandra se veía incapaz de hacerla más daño.

-          Y-yai…

-          ¿Qué excusa te has preparado para eso? Quiero escucharla.-pausó a causa del llanto, levantándose al sentir que ya nada la permitía seguir allí.- N-no mereces ni que te mire a la cara, así que no tengas la poca vergüenza de pedirme que te considere mi amiga de nuevo.


	170. Completamente lleno

-           Quiero volver a casa.-estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, intentando averiguar si el rumbo que le estaba dando a aquella situación era el coherente. Ver la llegada de Yaiza llorando hacia el porche, con el abrigo entre sus manos temblorosas, angustia y unas claras ganas de abandonar ese lugar le hizo pensar que tal vez se estaba precipitando.

Se alzó nada más verla, asustado tanto por su simple presencia como por la manera en la que se apareció por la puerta. Estaba tan concentrado en lo que había hablado con Sandra que el ver a Yaiza en un estado claramente provocado por algún encontronazo con la chica en cuestión era recibido en él como una señal de tomarse las cosas con calma.

Asintió a la chica con poco convencimiento, agradeciendo de alguna forma en cuanto ella salió disparada hacia el coche que la lluvia finlandesa hubiese decidido darles un respiro aquel momento.

Entró a la casa, con pausa, viendo a una Sandra en el mismo estado que la otra chica acabando de bajar las escaleras. No se dijeron nada, limitándose a mirarse para saber que las cosas estaban siendo demasiado complicadas para lo que Kimi quería ver o provocar. Decidió, tras ver que Sandra tampoco estaba en el mejor estado posible como para intentar averiguar el motivo concreto de esa situación, dirigirse al coche para no alargar la espera de Yaiza.

La chica estaba acurrucada en el asiento de copiloto. Lloraba con la mirada perdida entre el cristal y la propia puerta, sin hacer caso al chico que se sentía a su lado buscando la manera de consolarla. Algo le decía que no debía. Tenía cierto temor a hablar con ella de Sandra en ese instante. Sobre todo al ver que lo que para uno había sido una decisión bastante rápida, para otra estaba siendo un verdadero calvario.

Cuando Sandra tomó asiento en la parte trasera del coche, el silencio que les acompañó hasta que Kimi decidió poner en marcha el motor fue más que eterno. El chico miraba por el retrovisor para comprobar que el estado de Sandra no variaba mucho respecto al de la chica de adelante, algo que le impedía concentrarse plenamente en su función de conductor.

Estancó varias veces su Ferrari durante el trayecto, lamentándose con rabia al sentir que de no prestar atención a lo que tenía entre manos no llegarían a casa nunca, empeorando si era posible aún más todo aquello.

Eso en parte era algo que a todos les parecía imposible. Sandra tenía una idea clara en mente, y era echar a andar carretera abajo en cuanto el coche aparcase. Quería irse de allí. Hablar con Yaiza no tenía ni sentido ni solución posible. La chica estaba negada por completo a escuchar cualquier cosa que Sandra pudiese decirle, actuando como nunca antes y renegando de su presencia hasta el último nivel.

Y puesto que la comprendía, no quería seguir siendo una molestia.

Yaiza, desde su posición, lo único que quería era esconderse del mundo. Se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza que tenía motivos suficientes y de sobra para no querer compartir espacio con la chica que iba sentada a su espalda. Pero por más motivos que se daba, más se lamentaba.

No quería perdonarla. Y en el fondo se moría de ganas de hacerlo. Sólo porque el tenerla de nuevo a su lado supondría que tal vez nada de lo ocurrido era tan importante. Sólo porque aún no terminaba de creérselo. Y sin embargo la imagen de Sebastian y Sandra mirándola perplejos seguía clavada en su mente con todo detalle. Hundiéndola aún más si era posible. Repitiéndola que todo lo que hiciese con tal de alejarse de los causantes de su mal era poco en comparación con lo que merecían.

-          Venga, ven…-no levantaba la cabeza de entre sus piernas. Se había hecho un ovillo en el asiento, cubriéndose con un brazo y abrazándose con otro. Kimi la hablaba con la puerta abierta, de cuclillas y esperando captar su atención con tal de hacerla salir de allí. Seguía temeroso al intentar decirle algo más. Se preguntaba si ambas habrían hablado de lo que el chico había propuesto a Sandra, si Yaiza ahora se negaba a mirarle por ese motivo o si, en cambio, desconocía que él había caído ya en la rendición. Agarró su mano y tiró de ella con sutileza, desmontando la fortaleza en la que se había convertido su cuerpo en aquel auto, convenciéndola para salir sin decir palabra.

Esa calma con la que la chica abandonó el coche se transformó en una velocidad comparable con sus ganas por desaparecer en cuanto hubo plantado los pies en el suelo. Salió disparada hacia la casa, perdiéndose por la puerta y dejando a Kimi estático junto al coche intentando saber qué hacer.

Optó por centrarse en la otra persona que había salido del coche mucho antes que Yaiza. Sandra se enfundaba en su abrigo con prisa y torpeza, aún con lágrimas marcando sus mejillas. Se acercó a ella con una cautela contradictoria.

-          No vas a irte, Sandra…-no había necesidad por alzar la voz ni amenazar a esas alturas. La chica le negaba.- Venga, pasa dentro…-estiraba el brazo hacia ella insistiendo, sin resultado. Sandra insistía en negarle todo, y cuanto más repetía el gesto, más buscaba Kimi convencerla para quedarse. La chica andaba hacia el camino, seguida de él, ignorando todas las palabras que le estaba diciendo, dejando que sólo su cabeza se encargase de decirle qué hacer. Explotando en cuanto la mano de Kimi quiso interponerse entre sus pensamientos y ella.

-          ¡Para!-suplicó entre llanto y rabia. Kimi se limitó a mirarla.- P-para…-se dejó caer sobre un pilón de piedra de la carretera para buscar descanso mientras su llanto se apoderaba de ella hasta dejarla seca. Kimi esperó.- N-no debí venir.-agonizaba.- Debí desaparecer, n-no sé qué coño pretendía—

-          No te tortures más, dale un poco de tiempo para—

-          ¡No, joder!-se puso en pie para encararle.- ¡No merezco tiempo, no merezco ni que me mire!-pausó, reteniéndole la mirada esperando ver si era capaz de reprocharla. Kimi sólo observaba.- S-soy una estúpida por presentarme aquí, no sé c-cómo puedo suplicar que me escuche cuando me merezco que me de una paliza. N-no he podido cagarla más, Kimi, la he jodido la vida, y encima pretendo que me escuche.-él se negaba a opinar.- P-por qué quieres confiar en mí… T-te juro que no entiendo p-por qué…-Kimi recorrió su labio inferior con los dientes, marcando contra ellos toda su rabia.

-          Porque te quiero.-lo dijo con tanta obviedad que Sandra no pudo evitar bajar la mirada para permitir que otro mar de lágrimas la hundiese más.- Y supongo que de eso va esto, de confiar, perdonar.-se encogió de hombros.- Tal vez me equivoque, el tiempo lo dirá. Pero es lo que necesito hacer.-la chica negaba. Su conciencia insistía en hacerla creer que no merecía aquello, que el chico que tenía en frente no estaba más que engañado por algún juego de palabras afortunado del que ahora ella se arrepentía.

El poder que sus pensamientos ejercían sobre ella estaba destruyéndola poco a poco. No sentía sus piernas bajo su cuerpo, y estas temblaban a placer. Ahora no podría irse ni aunque se lo permitiesen. Algo que con suerte no iba a pasar mientras Kimi estuviese allí. El chico dio unos pasos hacia ella, con calma, sin querer romper su espacio tan rápido. Posó su mano derecha en su brazo, el mismo que ella se acariciaba buscándose consuelo propio, y la acercó a él al mismo ritmo para abrazarla posteriormente. Lo hizo con firmeza, con la fuerza necesaria para que Sandra pudiese dejar escapar todo odio personal para recibir el ánimo que necesitaba en ese instante.

Todo el énfasis del abrazo lo puso el cuerpo de la chica, que nada más sentir el calor de Kimi se aferró a su torso sin querer desprenderse de él. No más. En ese instante cualquier merecimiento o ausencia del mismo se esfumaba en el silencio que le permitía su conciencia. Sólo quería recibir su abrazo, aceptar aunque no quisiese que él había decidido confiar en ella, que aunque no lo imaginase, Kimi estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

No podía hacer otra cosa que dejarse llevar por él y su idea de que todo podía salir bien. Agarró la mano que Kimi le ofrecía con la misma fuerza con la que le abrazó, siguiendo sus pasos hacia el interior de la casa a la que no quería entrar. Accedió al hall con miedo, como si se adentrase en la casa del terror a la que tenía pánico. Yaiza no estaba por allí, ambos daban por hecho que se habría escondido lo más lejos posible dentro de lo que le permitiesen esas paredes.

Kimi animó a Sandra a tumbarse un rato, al menos para descansar el cuerpo, a lo que ella accedió sin poder negarse en demasía. No quería subir escaleras, ni por el esfuerzo que suponía ni por acercarse a Yaiza. Dejó a Kimi en medio del rellano para entrar al salón y tumbarse sobre el sofá. Las mantas usadas por la noche seguían por allí, pero no el fuego acogedor de la chimenea, al cual echó de menos durante el largo tiempo que pasó allí estirada.

Lo hizo en soledad. Kimi había decidido dejarla un espacio que veía necesario. Las dos voces de su conciencia seguían manteniendo un debate interno sobre lo positivo y negativo de haber accedido a la reconciliación de manera tan temprana, aunque él no hacía caso ni a una ni a otra. Tras haber convencido a Sandra de permanecer en aquella casa Kimi había optado por dejarse llevar. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer con ella, el ritmo a seguir y las cosas a entender. Estar dispuesto a olvidar no suponía hacerlo desde el primer minuto. Requería tiempo. Lo sabía él y lo sabía Sandra. Ahora sólo le hacía falta que Yaiza quisiese comprenderlo.

-          No puedes seguir así…-volvía a estar echa un ovillo, esta vez en un sofá junto a la ventana. Volvía a llover, y ella volvía a no querer mirarle.- Tarde o temprano tendrás que dejar la rabia y—

-          La has perdonado ¿verdad?-recurría como siempre a un tono de voz tan lastimero como asustadizo. Preguntaba con miedo de oír la respuesta, pero con una gran necesidad por recibirla. No giraba el rostro al chico, mantenía la vista perdida en la nada. Kimi no la separaba de ella. Asintió, pese a que todo era más complejo que como Yaiza lo preguntaba. La chica cerró los ojos reteniendo unos segundos más las lágrimas que terminaron cayendo.

-          Me cuesta mantener estas cosas, Yai.-necesitaba explicarse. Explicárselo a ella.- Por mucho que parezca, odio estar mal con la gente que me importa. Me dan igual los motivos.-pausó.- No la he perdonado, sólo quiero olvidarme de todo esto. Puede que en un primer plano el perdón sea la palabra básica para poder olvidarme, pero tanto ella como yo sabemos que no es así. Sólo quiero poder olvidarme. Poco a poco. No sé si perdonaré algún día, pero sólo sé que ahora mismo no quiero vivir así. Dominado por esta mierda de odio, de rabia, de todo. Quiero creerla, confiar de nuevo y ya el futuro que diga si me equivoco o no.

-          C-cómo se puede confiar en alguien que te traiciona de esta forma…-tardó lo que el llanto quiso en poder hablar de nuevo. Su voz volvía a sonar igual de asustada, de suplicante. Necesitaba una guía para poder seguir. Kimi cogió su mano más cercana, acariciándola.

-          Supongo que recordando que hay más cosas buenas que malas en referencia a esa persona.-no quiso singularizarlo a Sandra, algo que Yaiza notó al volver a llorar.

-          P-pero q-qué pasa si las malas son más fuertes que las buenas.-él negó.

-          No es así. No esta vez.

-          C-cómo puedes decir eso, apenas la conoces y—

-          No hablo de mí, Yai.-interrumpió.- Estoy seguro de que entre vosotras han pasado más cosas buenas que malas. Que tienes muchos motivos para creerla, muchísimos más que yo.-negaba escondiendo su rostro un poco más junto a su cuerpo encogido.- Sé que esperas que te diga que haces lo correcto. No te diré que no lo estás haciendo, estás en tu derecho y lo sabes… pero sé que no quieres seguir con esto de esta forma. Que esperas que diga cualquier cosa para aferrarte a la idea de que este es el camino que debes seguir, pero yo no seré el que te diga nada. Eres tú la que has de pensar en ello.-los dedos de Yaiza apretaron entre temblores la mano de Kimi, haciendo que él la alzase para besarla.- Has de pensar si quieres perder todo lo bueno por esto, o si esto es suficiente para deber dejar todo lo bueno atrás.-acarició su mano varias veces más antes de ponerse en pie y soltarla.

Desde sus últimas palabras a su marcha del cuarto pasaron largos minutos. No quería separarse de ella por nada del mundo. Sentía que después de todo, le debía demasiadas cosas como para hacer algo que pudiese molestarla.

Era lo único que le impedía respirar con cierta calma. Nada estaba arreglado, pero mucho había cambiado desde hacía unos días. Su corazón seguía latiendo de manera alterada cada vez que dejaba a sus pensamientos entretenerse con él, pero este lo hacía a un ritmo más pausado. Algo al menos había dejado de torturarle. Algo al menos había decidido tomar otro camino para arreglárselas por sí mismo. Pero aún debían pasar muchas cosas para poder disfrutar de ese nuevo sendero.

Fue a su dormitorio a intentar descansar. Demasiadas cosas en tan pocas horas. La lluvia volvía a ser tan torrencial como antes, pero a cubierto todo era más positivo, y su sonido melódico sobre el cristal funcionó como una nana que le ayudó a conciliar el sueño de inmediato.

Sólo Kimi contaba con esa facilidad, la de ser el único en disposición de dejarse llevar por ese ruido relajante que no cesó en toda la noche. Las horas pasaban desde que Kimi hubo cerrado los ojos, siendo los dos únicos párpados que permanecieron unidos en aquella casa.

Sandra buscó durante horas la forma de sentirse un poco mejor, tanto física como psíquicamente, sin dar con la clave que le permitiese conseguirlo. Más allá de medianoche, sustituyó el mullido sofá por la alfombra que cubría el suelo frío frente a la chimenea. La encendió, viviendo del contraste que creaban las llamas con las ventanas mojadas de fondo.

En su cuerpo seguían surcando dos corrientes que pese a todo buscaban no chocar. Su angustia seguía con ella, llevando el timón de cualquier sentimiento que pudiese aflorar por su persona. Pese a la fuerza de una de las marejadas, era incapaz de beneficiarse en plenitud de la que le contaba las buenas noticias. La que le recordaba que pese a todo el camino por delante, al menos había dado pasos de gigante en aquella tortuosa dirección.

Recorría sus brazos con sus manos, pretendiendo con ello retener el calor que Kimi le había contagiado con su abrazo. Lo recordaba a la perfección. Tan frío y ardiente a la vez. Tan decidido pero pausado. Con tanto por hacer y con mucho que olvidar.

Sentía que si se tumbaba sobre aquella alfombra sería a causa de su mareo, y no porque su cuerpo hubiese decidido acomodarse a descansar. Se puso en pie, alejada de ese posible destino, mirando en todo momento al fuego que la pedía en cambio que no se alejase.

Lo hizo igualmente, recibiendo con ello el frío de los otros rincones de la casa a los que las llamas no podían penetrar. Estaba tan helada que ya no era consciente de ello, dándole completamente igual las consecuencias de la baja temperatura en su cuerpo aún debilitado. Llegó a la cocina, a un ritmo poco significativo, abriendo la nevera a su llegada y cogiendo el único alimento que esta le ofrecía: un brick de leche. Separó el abierto de los que permanecían cerrados para sacarlo y llevarlo a la larga mesa de aquella cocina. Cogió posteriormente del escurridor un bol y una cuchara que acompañarían minutos después a los cereales que esperaban en el centro de la mesa. Como un florero.

Le costó más trabajo del esperado poder digerir la primera cucharada, complicándose la actividad a medida que insistía en hacer comer a un cuerpo que en ese instante sólo quería descansar. Le torturó lo suficiente como para dejar el bol a la mitad de leche, sin rastro alguno de cereal que llevarse a la boca. Miró la caja con intenciones de rellenar su tazón, aunque decidió no hacerlo. Ya había torturado a su cuerpo suficiente. Aunque a su mente aún le quedase un último combate.

Era consciente de que Yaiza estaba justo en la puerta de la cocina, observándola, pero desconocía cuánto tiempo llevaba sabiéndolo. Estaba bastante perdida en cuanto a lo que la rodeaba en ese momento, pero sentía que de entre las dos, ella era la que en ese instante poseía más fuerza, más valor. Y si hubiese mirado a Yaiza la habría encontrado perdida, llorosa y, pese a todo, tan agotada como ella.

Fue a paso lento hacia la mesa, alargando un proceso que finalizó con la chica sentada frente a Sandra. La que llevaba allí ya más rato no alzó la mirada de su cuenco a medio llenar, mientras que la recién llegada la mantuvo fija en su compañera. Seguía mostrando temor, pero estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a ello.

-          Cómo fue…-le costaba pronunciar palabra después de horas llorando. A Sandra le costaba retener la mirada tras otras tantas evitándolo.- Lo que sentiste cuando pasó lo de Kimi. Cuando empezaste a dudar y a no saber qué hacer.-pausó.- Lo que te hizo no querer contarme nada.-especificó. Sandra bajó de nuevo su mirada al cuenco de leche que guardaban sus manos. Mucho menos hipnotizante que las llamas de la chimenea. Negó ligeramente con la cabeza, sin fuerza.

-          Horrible.-ambas mantenían un tono de voz más que similar y calmado. Y sobre todo sin prisa.- Si te soy sincera… Al principio pensaba que nunca llegaría a ir más allá de lo que empezó siendo. –cada fin de frase se alargaba en la pausa del tiempo.- Cada vez que me encaraba a él y acabábamos discutiendo, viendo encima su pasividad, asumía que no iría a más.-alargó.- Y sin embargo yo como idiota iba buscando que algo pasase, cuando en realidad lo último que quería era sentir algo por él.-Yaiza se limitaba a escuchar hasta el silencio de sus pausas.- Cuando dejé a Nico ni siquiera había asumido que había estado con él. Por aquella época pasaba todo tan deprisa que cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba rompiendo con el mismísimo Nico Rosberg.-pintó en su boca una sonrisa dolorida y triste.- Y en apenas unos días mi cabeza se ponía a pensar en otro. En qué otro…-pausó.- Hasta que no… Dimos, uno paso más, la última noche en Montreal, no empecé a comprender que esto se me iba de las manos. Y no hablo sólo de la situación con Kimi, sino del no habértelo dicho aún.-alzó la mirada para conectar. Yaiza seguía igual de estática.- Debí decírtelo aquella misma noche, pero te mentí diciendo que estaba mal por Nico. Y tú pasaste toda la noche a mi lado, durmiendo en un sofá, y yo no sabía qué había pasado entre tú y Seb y cuando me lo dijiste por la mañana me sentí la peor persona del mundo, porque había estropeado aquello para encima luego mentirte.-pausó.- Nunca he encontrado el momento para decírtelo, porque tampoco nunca he sabido qué decirte realmente. A los demás me daba igual. Cuando se lo dije a Dani era porque necesitaba simplemente soltarlo. Necesitaba a alguien en mi bando, porque Seb al fin y al cabo era el amigo de Kimi pese a todo. Pero Dani sólo bromeaba y se reía –volvió a pintar una sonrisa- quitándole la seriedad que yo quería darle. Tal vez tenía razón, y debería haber asumido las cosas desde el primer momento y aceptarlas en vez de huir de ellas, pero sabes lo cabezota que soy yo lo que odio sentir este tipo de cosas, y más por alguien que me había decepcionado tanto como Kimi.-pausó, respirando hondo.- A-así que decidí, o bueno, no sé si me dejé llevar por el hecho de que Dani no colaboraba o no, pero acabé contándoselo a Hülk. Y maldito momento.-rió, mordiéndose el labio al final. Su garganta empezaba a temblar de nuevo.- D-dani siempre se ponía de parte de Kimi, y Hülk de la mía. Era imposible saber qué hacer.-pausó.- Luego se fueron enterando todos sin yo quererlo. A Jenson se lo contaron en una cena, Nico nos pilló y luego se lo contó a Lewis.-retiró el pelo de su cara para sentir un poco mejor el frío que ahora necesitaba.- A medida que pasaba el tiempo y la cosa con Kimi se iba complicado, me daba cuenta de que la única persona que quería que lo supiese eras tú, y sin embargo ya no podía decírtelo.-mordió su labio.- Llegó un momento en el que asumía que te lo dijese cuando te lo dijese o como te lo dijese, tú te enfadarías. Ya fuese por la espera, por ser la última, por ser el momento que fuese, o por ser de la boca de quien fuese. Sabía que te enfadarías y en el fondo aceptaba que así debía ser, por tanto huía de la idea de tener que decírtelo.-pausó.- Llegué a pensar en esperarme hasta que te casases o algo para interrumpir la boda y decírtelo –recuperó de nuevo la risa triste anterior.- esperando que tal vez así no te cabrearías tanto.-pausó.- Y lo peor es que cuanto más asumía que te terminaría perdiendo, más perdía a Kimi, porque era al primero al que hacía daño.-alzó de nuevo la mirada.- Te lo quiso decir desde el primer día, hasta cuando sólo era un simple beso.-volvió a bajarla.- Aunque a estas alturas dudo que fuese sólo un beso alguna vez…-suspiró, manteniendo tras ello la pausa más duradera.- Había momentos en los que llegaba a desear que lo mío con Kimi no funcionase ni como una amistad para así no tener que decirte nunca nada.-se encogió de hombros.- Al fin y al cabo, por liarnos unas veces y acostarnos otra, no pasaría nada por guardármelo ¿no?...-negaba ella misma, avergonzada.- No sé qué hubiese pasado si en vez de Kimi hubiese sido Nico de nuevo. O hubiese sido otra persona, no necesariamente de este mundo en el que nos hemos metido… Pero sé que la presión que he sentido este año por todos lados me ha hecho hacer cosas que no he querido. Tantísimas veces…-pausó, mirando posteriormente a Yaiza, viéndola más vulnerable que minutos atrás, distinguiendo peor la forma de sus ojos a causa de su llanto retenido, el que a ella misma se contagiaba.- S-sabes que yo nunca me acostaría con Seb, Yai…-la otra muchacha bajó la mirada al ritmo que caían sus primeras lágrimas. Quien era incapaz de retirarla ahora era Sandra.- Sí, lo he hecho, y en mi vida me he arrepentido tanto de algo. –pausó.- Tampoco te ocultaría algo como lo de Kimi, ni tampoco lo que pasó con Dani, p-pero es que pasaban tantas cosas que yo no quería y tú y yo estábamos tan distantes que no sabía qué hacer…-se secó con el borde de su mano las lágrimas que no quería expulsar.- E-en mi vida he hecho algo más horrible que lo que pasó con Seb, y s-sé que él piensa lo mismo porque él te quiere con todo—

-          ¿Me lo habrías dicho?-interrumpió, levantando la mirada de nuevo. Sandra no respondió en un primer momento.- Si yo no os hubiese visto…-tragó saliva y se secó el llanto.- Si no os hubiese visto ¿me lo habrías contado después?-Sandra apretó sus labios para pedirle a su pecho que dejase de torturarla. De entre todos sus pensamientos, de entre todas las desgracias que se había dedicado, nunca tuvo un instante para pensar en qué hubiese pasado si Yaiza no hubiese aparecido por la puerta. Y sin embargo no necesitó tanto tiempo para pensar una respuesta.

-          Sí.-dijo con firmeza. Yaiza sólo observaba.- Y sé que es fácil decirlo ahora, p-pero te lo habría dicho en ese mismo instante.-pausó.- E-en el fondo tuve cierta suerte ¿sabes?-negaba irónica.- M-me hubiese merecido el tener que contártelo, el tener que confesarte lo que había hecho y todo lo que no te había contado antes respecto a Kimi. En caso de no haber podido evitarlo, t-tendría que haber sido así, recibir toda tu ira en ese mismo instante, que me abofeteases, que me tirases por una escalera, todo habría estado merecido. P-pero sin embargo apareciste por la puerta justo en el mismo momento en el que yo me daba cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Y en el fondo verte allí supuso el mayor castigo posible para mí, y por ese lado también el más merecido, pero tú no merecías aquello. Yo me merecía la mayor tortura pero tú n-no merecías aquello, y obviamente no merecías lo que acababa de suceder entre él y yo, p-pero una vez ocurrido, no debías aparecer así. Después de todo, de ese fin de semana en el que lo habías pasado tan mal –el llanto de Sandra volvía a ser tan protagonista como ella o sus palabras.- lo último que merecías eras ver a tu mejor amiga y a tu novio siendo los mayores gilipollas sobre la faz de la tierra, y sin embargo esta puta vida así lo quiso, y aparte de lo que te supone a ti, tanto él como yo no sólo tuvimos que hacerle frente a este puto error, sino que tuvimos que hacérselo con tu imagen en la cabeza, y y-yo te juro que me quise morir s-sólo de verte allí, sin siquiera ser del todo consciente de lo que acababa de hacer. N-ni cuando lo fui, ni cuando vi a Kimi, n-ni cuando Kimi te contó lo nuestro, nada me hizo sentir más miserable que el verte después de joderte la vida.-el llanto la impidió hablar durante unos segundos.- N-no merezco que me perdones ni que esto vuelva a ser como antes, Yai, p-pero si alguna vez has llegado a pensar que me conocías, sabrás que yo no soy así y que ni en el peor de los escenarios te haría algo así. Y si lo he hecho es porque este año ha acabado conmigo de una forma u otra y me ha hecho ser tan estúpida en determinados momentos como para hacerme perder la razón.-pausó.- S-sé que nunca será como antes, y no puedo pedir que lo sea, p-pero necesito que me creas cuando te digo que yo n-nunca he pretendido llegar a esto, ni a mentirte con Kimi ni a engañarte con Seb. T-te quiero muchísimo, aunque te cueste creerlo ahora mismo, n-necesito que eso al menos no lo olvides…-suplicó durante su silencio que Yaiza volviese a mirarla.

Había hablado más de lo que su cuerpo le permitía, limitándose ahora a gritar con la mirada cualquier cosa que hubiese podido quedar en la recámara. La mirada aún aguada de Yaiza decoraba lo devastado de su rostro. Tapaba su boca con el exterior de su mano, en la que se apoyaba con la vista perdida en la mesa que las separaba. Nunca un silencio fue tan doloroso para una Sandra que se impacientaba por al menos recibir una señal de odio. Tuvieron que pasar minutos hasta que la chica de en frente cesase su pose estática.

Bajó la mano con la que cubría su boca, la cual aún temblaba rodeada de llanto. Su mirada no cambió de dirección más allá que unos centímetros al alza, insuficientes para una Sandra que temía pestañear.

El propio gesto que a Sandra asustaba terminó por darse en su propio gesto. Pestañeó varias veces, de continuo y sin querer mostrar sorpresa en más partes de su rostro. Yaiza alargaba la mano y cogía la caja de cereales que fingía ser un florero decorativo, y miraba a continuación el cuenco de leche que Sandra había dejado hacía ya tanto tiempo frente a ella. A Yaiza le costó tanto pronunciar palabra que Sandra supo con antelación que iba a decir algo.

-          ¿P-puedo?-no quiso alzar la mirada al preguntarlo, fingiendo una serenidad que ni sus ojos, ni su voz, ni su toda presencia parecían querer demostrar. Sandra volvió a pestañear varias veces antes de asentir y entregarle el cuenco. Quiso aprovecharse de eso.

-          E-está medio vacío…-se disculpó. Yaiza recorrió levemente la mesa y su alrededor con la mirada en busca de más leche con la que no dio. Se encogió de hombros evitando así tener que levantarse.

-          Da igual…-cogió de nuevo la caja y sacó la bolsa de cereales.- E-en el fondo está completamente lleno…-añadió. Sandra miraba expectante.- Y-ya sabes, mitad leche, mitad aire.-señalaba con el dedo. No supo si hacía bien, pero Sandra no pudo evitar reír a los segundos por lo absurdo, comprobando que tan mal no hacía cuando a Yaiza se le pintó una sonrisa del mismo estilo en el rostro mientras echaba sus cereales.

-          A-ahora sí que está completamente lleno.-añadió. Yaiza asintió, llevándose la primera cucharada a la boca y degustando aquellos cereales como si fuesen el mayor manjar que jamás había degustado. Y a Sandra se le hacía la boca agua, por lo que no dudó en aceptar que Yaiza le ofreciese el cuenco para comer con ella. Apenas daba para dos o tres cucharadas por persona, pero eran las mejores cucharadas del mundo. Y querían más.

-          Voy a por más leche…-se rindió. Sandra asintió su decisión riendo, comiendo con más ansia una vez el bol volvió a estar completamente lleno. En la segunda tanda ninguna dijo nada, se limitaron a comer y a aceptar que algo había cambiado, aunque ninguna sabía hasta qué punto. De vez en cuando, entre cucharada y cucharada, ambas llevaban el dorso de su mano a su rostro para secar el rastro de alguna lágrima rebelde que seguía queriendo mostrar las sensaciones de sus dueñas. Yaiza seguía sin querer alzar la mirada por miedo a derrumbarse del todo. Se había rendido, y aparte de culpar a la chica de en frente y sus recuerdos, culpaba al que dormía en la planta de arriba por hacerla pensar en lo que no quería. Llevaba demasiadas cucharadas seguidas en soledad cuando no tuvo más remedio que mirar a Sandra, que tenía las manos recogidas y los ojos fijos en ella. Después de ligeras risas, hasta mostrar media sonrisa costaba la vida.

-          G-gracias…-pudo ser un susurro o simplemente el movimiento de sus labios, pero Yaiza lo oyó a la perfección en su cabeza. Negó apenas una vez. Quiso quitarle importancia, y a la vez dejar claro que había mucho que hacer.

Por primera vez después de tantos encuentros, ninguna buscaba nada de la otra pese a compartir habitación. Siguieron comiendo cereales, en silencio, sin recurrir a la voz siquiera para rellenar el cuenco.

Sólo cuando la tensión acumulada las abandonaba ligeramente sintieron la necesidad de hacer algo con sus vidas. Yaiza se puso en pie, siendo la primera, y ofreció con voz tímida y serena a Sandra su dormitorio. Aceptó con tal de no hablar largo y tendido sobre el por qué no debía cederle la cama, y se alegró de no haberlo hecho cuando comprendió que Yaiza sólo quería cambiar de cuarto aquella noche.

Kimi dormía profundamente, pero su rostro mostraba cansancio. Yaiza se sonrió con pena al verle tan agotado, y aunque los acontecimientos recientes eran suficiente poderosos como para hacerla pensar que era por ellos, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por toda la lata que le había dado esos meses.

Se metió en la cama poco a poco, insultándose mentalmente cada vez que su piel rozaba la tela del colchón haciendo un ruido incómodo. Tuvo suerte de no despertarle, y también de que Kimi no se enfadase lo más mínimo al despertar y verla allí tumbada. Durmiendo con el mismo cansancio con el que él lo había estado haciendo.

Ajeno a todo, la estuvo observando un rato por si algún sueño inoportuno la hacía mostrar pena en el rostro, pero su gesto cansado estaba intacto. Se puso en pie a mitad de mañana, estirándose de arriba abajo con delicadeza, yendo hacia la puerta con la misma cautela con la que la chica que dormía lo había hecho la noche anterior. Basaban su compañía en hacer mejor al otro, y eso no iba a cambiar.

Fue al baño a darse una ducha en la que se quedó más tiempo del necesario. Quería que el agua recorriese todo su cuerpo e inundase su mente, limitándose con que el calor que desprendía aquello tapase todos sus poros. Cuando pisó suelo firme de nuevo, lo único que quería era comer y comer. Lo único que sacó en positivo de las charlas de Rudolf en la otra casa vino en forma de comida, y es que el hombre se empeñó en llenar una mochila que Kimi tenía en el maletero del coche de pasta, arroz y varios bollos y piezas de fruta. Nada de eso formaba parte del menú que sería capaz de ingerir en ese instante, pero la idea de comerse unos cuantos panecillos con leche le hacía la boca agua.

Bajó sin mucha prisa, esperando también no despertar a la persona que debía estar durmiendo en el sofá. Fue directo al coche, cubierto por la mísera palma de su mano para no mojarse con la poca lluvia que caía a esas horas a su sorpresa. Inútilmente, llegó a casa empapado pero con los bollos bajo el brazo, correteando por el hall para llegar a la cocina y poder saborearlos. A la entrada fue consciente de que había hecho más ruido del esperado en su regreso, girándose hacia el salón esperando no ver a Sandra despierta por su culpa. Pero a su sorpresa ni una Sandra dormida ni una ya desvelada estaba sobre el sofá.

Sólo pudo dar por hecho que la chica se había ido, quedándose paralizado durante varios minutos en la entrada del salón analizando cualquier cosa que hubiese podido pasar. Mientras se maldecía por haber estado dormido mientras eso sucedía, subió las escaleras a prisas pretendiendo despertar a Yai en busca de una posible explicación.

Encontrarla la encontró. Más que a la marcha de Sandra, a su paradero.

Estaba sentada en el lateral de la cama que él había abandonado minutos atrás. Despierta como una rosa, cansada como todos, pero atenta a algo que una también despierta Yaiza le decía desde el centro del dormitorio. Doblaba ropa, amontonándola en lo alto de una maleta, y hablaban a su sorpresa sobre el cielo de Finlandia que ambas habían visto.

-          Este era más azulado…-comentaba Yaiza. Sandra asentía.

-          Tal vez va por épocas, yo lo vi más rosado.-dudaban. Kimi no podía hacer más que fruncir el ceño, enfatizando el gesto en cuanto Sandra le vio. Se recolocó sobre la cama como si hubiese sido cazada por sus padres, sonriendo de forma ladeada con vergüenza. Yaiza se giraba a Kimi. A su sorpresa, con plena naturalidad.

-          Oh, hola.-pasiva. Como si allí no sucediese nada. Kimi dejó caer su rostro un poco sin querer creerla.- Oye… ¿Aquí el cielo siempre se ve igual o va cambiando según la época?-Después de mirarla perplejo varios segundos, se giró a Sandra con el mismo rostro, viendo en ella la misma sonrisa tímida que antes y una mirada baja. Al menos sabía que eso se debía a que lo de Yaiza no era normal. Volvió a mirarla.

-          Qué coño me estás contando, Yai.-fue directo.

-          Ella dice que lo vio rosado, pero el otro día era súper azul, y era por si—

-          ¿Esos son bollos?-Sandra despertaba también de su trance. Kimi alzó la mano descubriendo entre sus dedos la bolsa de pasteles que Rudolf le dio. Se le había quitado hasta el hambre. No le dio tiempo a asentir cuando Yaiza se la había quitado.

-          Algo contundente, por fin…-salió por la puerta.- ¿¡Acaso has ido a comprar o algo?!-le gritaba desde el final del pasillo, tomando las escaleras. Kimi no habría podido contestar ni aunque hubiese querido. Su empanamiento no daba para más que para esperar que una Sandra que se acercaba a él con la misma sonrisa tímida le explicase lo sucedido.

-          M-me puedes explicar tú qué—

-          Anoche hablamos.-resumió.- B-bueno, volví a hablar yo.-rió. Kimi se encogió de hombros mostrando no ser suficiente explicación.- Creo que está dispuesta a confiar en mí. Al menos poco a poco.

-          ¿Y ahora habláis del cielo de Finlandia?-la chica rió.

-          Me desperté y me apetecía probar cómo era la situación. Entré a tu cuarto y estaba haciendo la maleta. Le pregunté, me contestó, y luego me preguntó ella por el cielo de Finlandia. Así que sí, ahora hablamos de eso.-Kimi hizo aspavientos con las manos mientras se giraba para abandonar su cuarto, yendo Sandra tras él aún con restos de risa en su boca.- No te preocupes, aún es una situación muy fría y distante.-añadía. Kimi no cambiaba su gesto.- Como contigo, supongo.-el chico giró el rostro hacia ella, manteniendo su sorpresa al verla segura en sus palabras. No supo por qué, pero sintió pena.- No te preocupes, lo acepto. Es lo justo.-pausó hasta el final de la escalera.- Poco a poco.

Se conformaba con eso, era más que suficiente.

Y lo fue durante su estancia allí. Nunca esperó nada diferente a lo que tuvo. Kimi hablaba con ella, de forma habitual pero con una distancia que era de esperar, y lo mismo sucedía con Yaiza. Compartían más conversaciones de las que ella en realidad esperaba, pero estas se daban tan lejanas y frías como se las había imaginado.

Nunca en un sentido negativo. Ni le negaban la mirada, ni evitaban sonreír para no hacerla creer lo que no era. Simplemente hablaban. Conversaban con dos personas, dos conocidos tras la peor crisis posible. Y Sandra dormía más tranquila por la noche sabiéndolo.

La misma paz se apoderó del estado de Kimi, que lejos de mantener su estado asombrado durante lo que quedaba de días, decidió dejarlo estar y vivir del día a día. Comprendió desde el primer momento lo que pretendía Yaiza con todo aquello, siendo suficiente su comportamiento para entenderlo.

No quiso hablarlo con ella esos días. Tenían mucho tiempo por delante para analizar si hacían o no lo correcto, pero estando Sandra entre ellos y teniéndolo todo tan reciente, tanto Kimi como Yaiza dieron por tenida esa conversación en la que ambos reconocían no haber podido soportarlo.

-          Es lo malo que tiene vivir en Finlandia.-llevaban todo el desayuno analizando a qué hora sería recomendable salir del país para poner rumbo a Estados Unidos.- Un día entero.

-          Pero vas hacia atrás…-Yaiza gesticulaba con una cuchara en el aire.- Así que es un día entero… Que ganas…-achinaba los ojos dubitativa. Kimi la imitaba, irritándola.

-          En un avión.

-          Pero lo ganas…-insistía con la cuchara.

-          En un avión.

-          P-pero lo—

-          ¿Entonces salimos a la hora prevista?-Sandra zanjó. Kimi cogió aire con fuerza sin dejar de mirar a Yaiza, como un hermano mayor a la pesada de su hermana pequeña, que le sacaba la lengua tras la provocación.

-          Creo que será lo mejor.

-          Y entonces llegaremos a Austin…-hacía cálculos.- A media mañana del martes.

-          Más o menos.

-          Eso significa –cortaba Yaiza- que ganamos un día—

-          Te vas a ganar tú quedarte aquí como no te calles.-amenazó Kimi. Yaiza se metió la cuchara llena de cereales en la boca y aguantó la risa.

Estaba todo ya más que planeado. Sólo quedaba hacer la maleta, y puesto que era la de Kimi la única deshecha, este esperó a la noche para ponerse manos a la obra.

Durmieron pronto. Ninguno quiso enfrentarse al largo trayecto en avión sin haber descansado lo suficiente como para no estar suplicando aterrizar en la primer ahora. Yaiza siguió durmiendo con Kimi, que ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia de la chica acurrucada junto a él cada mañana. Lo cariñoso que pretendía ser cada mañana con ella ya había quedado a un segundo plano, despertándola con empujones el día del viaje.

Tuvo que sujetarla para que esta no se cayese por el borde de la cama, arrepintiéndose de haber perdido este tacto amable por las mañanas con ella en cuanto la vio con cara de susto. Por suerte para él, no se lo tuvo en cuenta más que unos diez minutos, los suficientes para sentarse en la cocina y desayunar un poco.

Sandra había estado durmiendo sola, aunque no se sintió así en ningún momento. Poco a poco fue recuperando sus horas de sueño perdidas, y su pecho angustiado comenzaba a vivir más tranquilo una vez hubo aceptado que había hecho lo correcto trasladándose de forma inesperada a Finlandia.

La lluvia no quiso abandonarles ni en su camino al aeropuerto. Allí, apenas tuvieron que esperar a que Kimi hiciese una llamada y así poder ir a la pista en donde su avión esperaba. Era la primera vez que Sandra lo veía, aprovechando su viaje para compararlo con el de Lewis y sacar unas cuantas críticas del finlandés hacia el piloto británico que nunca estaban de más.

Dio igual el haber dormido o no antes. A mitad de trayecto, Yaiza se quedaba dormida en uno de esos asientos de avión privado de los que se había enamorado en tan solo dos viajes. Sandra tampoco tardó en caer rendida, y Kimi fue el que acabó de redondear la cifra a los tres durmiendo cual bebés hasta el momento de aterrizaje.

Volvió a perder el cariño a la hora de despertar a Yaiza, que ajena a todo movimiento, ni se inmutaba por los temblores del avión al tomar tierra.

-          No, si te digo que la mando de vuelta…-Sandra reía apoyada en el respaldo del asiento delantero. Kimi agitó a la dormida por enésima vez, consiguiendo finalmente su reacción, saliendo de entre una manta blanca que la tapaba por completo.

-          Q-qué, qué—

-          Cómo que qué, que hemos llegado.-informó cansado.

-          C-cuándo,  a dónde—

-          Cuándo, ahora. A dónde, a Narnia, no te jode—

-          V-vale, vale….-se puso en pie adormecida. Dio vueltas sobre sí misma. Estaba desorientada.- Idiota…-le insultó por lo bajo. Era una necesidad.

Tuvieron que esperar al menos dos minutos a que Yaiza se espabilase lo suficiente como para poder andar sin estar manejada por un mando a distancia. Sandra y Kimi abandonaron el avión con una imagen aceptable, la de dos personas tras largas horas de avión. Yaiza parecía sacada de una centrifugadora. Con una coleta alta, deshecha por todos lados, el maquillaje corrido y una sudadera ancha del propio Kimi que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Los dos más serenos tiraban de sus maletas por la pista hasta llegar a un coche, en donde tuvieron que esperar a la rezagada Yaiza.

Ese mismo coche les llevaría al hotel, un trayecto tan largo como suficiente para que Yaiza saliese por la puerta cual diva de Hollywood.

-          ¿No has pensado ir a uno de esos programas de talentos?-ofrecía Kimi, sacando las maletas.- Maquillarte así y peinarte en un coche a esa velocidad seguro que tiene recompensa.

-          La recompensa de verme divina.-exageró. Sandra rió.- ¿Ves mi eyeliner? Intacto.

-          No sé qué es un eye—

-          La palabra lo dice, anormal.-señaló el rabillo negro de su ojo.- Mira, tengo un pulso comatoso. Seguro que tú no serías capaz de—

-          Yo no sería capaz ni de hacerlo sentado en una silla, tranquila.-la chica fue presumiendo de sus dotes artísticas de camino a la entrada, siendo apoyada en todo momento por una Sandra que reía ante las caras que Kimi ponía ante sus explicaciones. El finlandés aceleró ligeramente el paso para ocupar uno de los espacios de la puerta giratoria del hotel, esperando deshacerse de una Yaiza que le seguía a prisas para compartirlo con él, a sabiendas de que lo mínimo que él haría sería resoplar.

-          No sé por qué te he dicho nada.

-          ¿Entonces no quieres ver cómo lo hago? Puedo ir por las mañanas a tu cuarto y así me ves.

-          ¿Bromeas?

-          Oh, no lo hace.-intervino Sandra entre medias de ambos.- Es como una clase de instituto, si se empeña, te hace hasta examen.

-          Un día podrías maquillarme, a ver qué sale.-Kimi puso los ojos en blanco, girando su rostro del de la chica hacia el frente. Tenía comentarios ingeniosos guardados en la recámara para poder ir soltándolos hasta que ambos se separasen rumbo a sus dormitorios.

Fue como si un golpe de martillo sacudiese su cabeza haciendo que todos se esfumasen, quedándose sólo él, su estado petrificado, y su mirada fijada en un Sebastian tan estático como él a escasos metros de distancia.

El alemán estaba quieto, perplejo y anonadado ante la imagen que veía justo delante. Al principio sólo miraba a Kimi, el único que conocía su presencia, pero no tardó en desviar la mirada hacia una Yaiza que había perdido cualquier conato de felicidad en su gesto. Nunca se le habían aguado los ojos tan rápido como en ese instante, y tampoco nunca había salido corriendo a la misma velocidad a la que lo hizo esa mañana.

La última en recibir los ojos asustados de Sebastian fue una Sandra que comprendía que su alegría esos días se había basado en cierto egoísmo. Sin saber por qué, recordó las palabras de Lewis sobre llamar al chico al que tenía en frente, el cual seguramente habría estado solo, el cual sin duda alguna lo habría agradecido.

Ni le llamó por entonces, ni lo hizo una vez se hubo presentado en Finlandia. Fue consciente sólo en ese instante que Sebastian había quedado en un segundo plano de todo aquello, y al ver a Kimi seguir el mismo camino que Yaiza le hacía comprender que pese a todo, había mucho que hacer.

Hasta entonces, Sebastian bajó la mirada tras retenérsela varios segundos. Sandra sintió rabia hasta por el hecho de que el alemán no se atreviese a recriminarla nada. Sus ojos habían mostrado lamento desde el momento en el que se cruzó con ellos, y ahora se marchaba por su lado sin saludarla, sin pronunciar palabra, con una imagen deteriorada y angustiada que claramente iba a empeorar una vez traspasase la puerta.


	171. Cuarto en discordia

Como un jarro de agua helada.

Cualquier cosa era mejor recibida que la que sus ojos le habían hecho ver, la cual ahora era incapaz de olvidar.

Se había imaginado mil planos diferentes en cuanto a su reencuentro tanto con Kimi como con Yaiza, escenarios en los que ni en los más extremos de sus pensamientos Sandra formaba parte. No al menos en ese bando. La preparación mental que había llevado a cabo para cuando se diese esa ocasión no contemplaba las diferentes sensaciones que su cuerpo sintió al ver a los tres entrar por la puerta como si nada hubiese sucedido. La sorpresa e intriga era tan manifiesta en su rostro que la idea de que todo formase parte de una pesadilla ni siquiera existió en su cabeza. Todo era real, y tenía forma de una.

En cuanto el aire de la calle chocó contra él empezó a buscar un lugar en el que sentarse. Se encontraba mareado, una sensación de la que no se había podido librar a lo largo de las semanas y que le acompañaba en la mayor de sus intensidades hasta Texas. Se dejó caer en las escaleras de la entrada, justo al lado de la barandilla que la bordeaba y al que se aferraba para no caer.

Todo daba vueltas dentro de él. Cerraba los ojos y entreabría la boca esperando que entrase más oxígeno en él de esa forma. No quería abrirlos, sumergiéndose sin placer en todos los recuerdos y teorías que le habían torturado durante dos semanas.

Se había querido esconder del mundo. Nadie en casa, y nadie que pudiese acceder desde fuera. Caminos desde la cama al salón, pasando por el baño y pocas veces la cocina. A veces ni siquiera abandonaba el dormitorio, sintiéndose más seguro entre sus sábanas acompañado de una soledad que se había merecido.

Su forma de vida enfermiza bien le habría provocado ser paciente de hospital. La comida no era opción para él a no ser que su cuerpo empezase a abusar de mareos e intento de desmayos. El dormir era una tarea más que complicada cuando la cabeza gritaba y detallaba con todo lujo de detalles los rostros de las personas por las que en esos momentos se desvivía. Literalmente.

Los días se le hicieron eternos. Sólo el primero sirvió para angustiarse más que incluso cuando aún compartía hotel con ambas personas. Nunca terminó de averiguar si el alejarse de aquello durante más de dos semanas era mejor que el hacerlo por apenas unos días. A medida que pasaban las noches, sentía que todo era más fácil si se enfrentaba de nuevo a ello, si les miraba a la cara y recibía su odio en su plenitud, y a la vez la simple idea de cruzarse con ellos le aterrorizaba.

El último encuentro que tuvo fue con Kimi, en un ascensor del que pretendía salir habiendo explicado algo, del que terminó saliendo bajo amenazas y ganas de desaparecer. Más aún de las previas al choque. Con ella… Con ella era todo mucho más misterioso y deprimente. Ni siquiera había conseguido dirigirle una mísera palabra desde que todo sucedió, ni siquiera un simple perdón. El salir corriendo detrás de ella nada más descubrirla mirándoles fijamente fue lo que le mantenía en ese estado de nervios descontrolado que no le dejaba descansar.

Sabía que Kimi le odiaba, de Yaiza sólo le quedaba imaginarlo y darlo por hecho.

Kimi se había encargado de dejárselo bien claro en su encontronazo antes de abandonar Rusia. Su simple tono de voz, su mirada y su forma de actuar frente a Sebastian sirvió para que el alemán no necesitase escuchar sus palabras. Lo tenía todo perdido con él, merecidamente a su juicio, y sólo basándose en eso era obvio que con Yaiza no iba a haber una gran diferencia.

Como ya le pasaría a Sandra, un gran aliciente para su continua tortura era el recordar a la chica frente a ellos, estática y perdida en un mar de sensaciones y llanto que consiguió hacerles sentir los seres más despreciables de la tierra con tan sólo su presencia. Cualquier odio que Yaiza sintiese hacia él era merecido, y el decírselo tantas veces durante dos semanas sólo ayudaba a encontrar otro sinfín de circunstancias por las cuales Yaiza no querría ni siquiera compartir su aire.

Ni en catorce días había sido capaz de entender por qué había hecho lo que había hecho, ni lo haría en toda su vida. Apenas recordaba cómo había sucedido todo, y en cambio la imagen de la chica abrazada a él mientras la decía que la quería minutos antes la tenía completamente nítida en el recuerdo.

Se veía como el ser más despreciable. Todo el daño que sentía que la había hecho durante ese año no era nada comparado con lo mucho que destrozó su vida en apenas unos días.

Su angustia era tal por el error cometido que en sus noches en vela llegó a lamentarse en numerosas ocasiones de que la chica no hubiese estado embarazada realmente. Tal vez el haberlo estado habría provocado una ruptura inminente, tal vez sólo les habría unido más. Tal vez el aparecer en aquel garaje dándolo como oficial en vez de suposiciones habría cambiado muchas cosas. Tal vez si no se hubiese acostado con Sandra ahora mismo no querría morirse.

Pero lo había hecho, y ni la barandilla a la que se agarraba ni nada era capaz de hacerle querer seguir allí. Todo era un auténtico caos que ni su fisio Heikki había sido capaz de controlar cuando días atrás apareció por su casa para asegurarse de que todo iba bien.

El entrenador le vio completamente desvalido, como si le hubiesen dado una paliza tras otra durante semana y media sin dejarle luego poder recuperarse. Vio inútil el poder discutir con él, el hacerle saber los problemas a los que se enfrentaría en el trabajo por no haber comido ni descansado durante tantos días. Intentó revivirle en la medida de lo posible para que al menos Sebastian fuese capaz de enfrentarse a un vuelo tan lejano, teniéndose que conformar con que el alemán durmiese dos horas durante el trayecto entre derrumbe y derrumbe.

Y una vez llegados a Austin, sólo le quedaba esperar que a Sebastian le creyesen cuando dijese que se encontraba enfermo por algún tipo de virus el cual ni él mismo se encargó de aclarar. Era cuestión de tiempo que algo tuviese consecuencias, pero a Sebastian a esas alturas del año ya poco le importaba.

Sólo quería entender cómo era posible que mientras él se moría de horror entre las sábanas de su dormitorio, Sandra hubiese conseguido algo para aparecer en Austin como si nada pasase. Todo se le escapaba de cualquier entendimiento. Durante dos semanas, le habría gustado hablar con ella para al menos poder abrir la boca y dar juego a sus cuerdas vocales con alguien a quien imaginaba tan desesperado como él. Pero su teléfono no sonó, ni él tuvo la fuerza suficiente como para querer molestar a quien veía moribunda.

A lo largo del martes su cabeza sólo se dedicó a planear cómo serían los reencuentros. Desde trágicos con unos, hasta horrorizados con otros. Le hubiese gustado evitar ver tanto a Kimi como a Yaiza de esa forma, de sopetón y sin poder fingir no estar. Hubiese preferido ver primero a Sandra y hablar con ella, saber cómo estaba, compartir sensaciones de esas dos semanas tan trágicas y pedirse perdón por enésima vez entre ambos.

Pero Sandra llegaba con las dos personas a las que creía ninguno podría recuperar jamás, y lo hacía riendo, con alegría en el rostro al igual que los que la acompañaban. Era una imagen tan común que se le escapaba por completo y se sobreponía hasta el simple hecho de haberles visto de nuevo.

El egoísmo que seguía sintiendo por aquella imagen le hacía sentir incluso peor que antes de verles. Por un instante le gustaría estar frente a Sandra para preguntarle qué había hecho y, lo más importante en ese momento, por qué no había contado con él. Que nada le importase a esas alturas de la vida venía infundado en base a que sentía que no le importaba a nadie, algo que sin duda se afianzaba en su mente al ver cosas que se escapaban de su comprensión. Sobre todo porque algo raro pasaba, algo que comenzaba con la naturalidad de ellos dos mostrada frente a Sandra y el odio mantenido que la aparición de Sebastian provocó en ambos.

-          Yai, ven.-Kimi había querido obviar tanto el avance con Sandra que había ignorado cualquier posible encuentro con Sebastian. Hasta llegó a pensar que Yaiza había sufrido de lo mismo una vez el alemán apareció por el hall, y sin embargo su angustia en ese instante dejaba muchas dudas. La chica se había apoyado en la pared de un pasillo lejano a dejar que el llanto la consumiese tras días sin sentirlo. Se tapaba el rostro con las manos que, temblando, le complicaban más la existencia que nada positivo. Kimi la miraba desde el frente, intentando acercarse a ella para consolarla y provocando en cambio que la muchacha se alejase de él.- Ven…-le negaba sin palabras, no dejándole otra opción que la de acorralarla y abrazarla. Su llanto aumentó en intensidad desde el momento en el que alguien la animaba a hacerlo, alargándolo durante largos minutos en el tiempo.- Tarde o temprano tenía que pasar…-era lo más obvio, pese a que la chica aparentaba haber dado por hecho que no. El lamento había menguado, seguían cayendo lágrimas por sus mejillas, pero respiraba a un ritmo natural. Kimi decidió separarse de ella para mirarla.- ¿Estás mejor?-asintió por compasión.

-          ¿T-tú?-Kimi se sonrió con cierta lástima. Asintió con la misma intención que Yaiza había mostrado antes, abrazándola de nuevo posteriormente hasta que decidiesen volver a la recepción.

Fueron a paso lento, sin importarles lo más mínimo que la recepcionista se tomase su tiempo para darles los datos de alojamiento. Yaiza estaba de espaldas al mostrador, con la mirada ciertamente aguada y perdida sobre los azulejos del suelo. Kimi la dejaba caer también sobre la nada que se recreaba en la madera de recepción.

Cada cual había sentido aquel reencuentro a su manera. Kimi no esperaba verle tan pronto, aunque la idea de tener que enfrentarse a él fue algo que no le abandonó ningún día, sobre todo tras avanzar con Sandra.

Se mentiría a sí mismo si se dijese que no había sentido curiosidad en saber por qué Sandra no había intentado convencerles de confiar también en él. Sintió desde que las cosas se normalizaron que ni una chica ni la otra parecían acordarse de Sebastian. En Sandra lo veía como algo no intencionado, causado tal vez en parte al hecho de que había conseguido recuperar a las dos personas a las que creía perdidas. Pero en Yaiza lo veía claramente con conocimiento de causa. La conocía lo suficiente pese a todo como para saber que ni durmiendo se iba a olvidar de alguien a quien días atrás seguía llorando.

Y el ver su reacción al reencontrarse no hacía más que confirmar su teoría. Apenas tardó tres o cuatro segundos en compartir espacio con él, en ser capaz de retenerle la mirada sin caerse redonda sobre el mármol que pisaban. Había salido despavorida a causa de un shock para el que no estaba preparada. Y eso que, como imaginaba Kimi, había pensado en ello durante horas a lo largo de los días.

También igual que al finlandés, le extrañó que Sandra no buscase la reconciliación de todos, pero en ningún momento iba a ser ella la que quisiese hablar de Sebastian. Con Sandra ya allí y sin ella, Yaiza había dedicado gran parte de su tiempo a idear cómo sería el hecho de tener que volver a verle. El enfrentarse a él cuando el chico quisiese hablar. El tener que buscar la manera de evitar regresar a Red Bull sin que eso implicase algún fracaso estrepitoso en su faceta laboral y personal. Y todo acababa oculto entre negativas cerebrales que borraban los mensajes para que el llanto que había querido controlar no terminase escapando.

Le era imposible imaginar siquiera su nombre sin querer ahogarse en llanto. Era la primera vez en todos esos meses que la simple idea de recordar su existencia le provocaba tal malestar que incapacitaba la simple tarea de respirar. Su estado emocional estaba tan enterrado bajo tierra que su forma de convivir con él dejaba mucho que desear en comparación con sucesos previos.

Kimi la había visto llorar de manera mucho más efusiva y despotricar contra Sebastian de forma más decidida que durante esas semanas, sin embargo nunca la había visto tan hundida. El dolor era el máximo posible, y se preguntaba si su estado moribundo se debía a que la desgana la poseía o si, por algún motivo, se había llenado de cierta fortaleza. Y todo era irónico, pues la chica seguía llorando y sin dormir por las noches, sin querer probar alimento y sin querer, en resumidas cuentas, vivir como tal.

Sandra había conseguido cambiar eso en un cierto grado. Hablaba con naturalidad, bromeaba y hasta comía. Dormía por las noches, pero por las mañanas su rostro seguía mostrando un cansancio severo. Todo era cuestión de fachada, una fachada que pese a fingida se mantenía con cierta firmeza gracias a que al menos a Sandra la había recuperado.

Pero no era lo mismo, lo sabían todos. Y aunque Sandra lo aceptaba desde el primer minuto, el haberse encontrado de esa manera con Sebastian le hacía pensar que ni ella había conseguido tanto, ni él había logrado nada aún.

Se contagió de ese egoísmo que Sebastian sintió al verla, y lo hacía en el mismo sentido que él. No podía evitar enrabietarse cada vez más por no haber contactado con él, por no haberle contado sus planes de ir a Finlandia. Por no haber intentado hablar con Kimi y Yaiza sobre por qué si ella merecía una oportunidad, él la merecería igual. Porque eso sin duda era algo que había sentido siempre, y ahora más que nunca.

Tanto ella como Sebastian tenían el mismo porcentaje de culpa en todo aquello, y un trasfondo que bien merecería una película en ambos casos. Sandra había no sólo mentido a Yaiza durante meses, sino manipulado de una forma u otra a Kimi a base de ello. Sebastian por su parte llevaba a sus espaldas una larga lista de errores cometidos con la chica por la que ahora se desesperaba. Ninguno merecía perdón, era algo que desde un inicio Sandra mantenía, pero por otro lado si ella merecía una oportunidad, él debía tener también ese derecho.

-          S-seb…-le costó demasiado esfuerzo ser capaz de encararle. Le hablaba desde su espalda, de pie mientras él seguía sentado en la escalera. Estaba tan avergonzada por cómo había llevado las cosas que sentía verdadero pudor por hablarle, pues nada era justificable. Al no obtener respuesta optó por tomar asiento justo a su lado. Él tenía la mirada perdida, aguada y con sus manos entrelazadas en el mentón. No supo si lo lacrimoso de sus ojos se debía a haber estado llorando o al no pestañear. Se mordió el labio con pena.- S-seb…-posó su mano en su brazo, acariciándole y estremeciéndole. Sebastian cerró los ojos y cogió aire, provocando que de alguna forma Sandra decidiese retirar el tacto por no incomodarle.- C-cómo estás…-no sabía por dónde empezar. Él se encogía de hombros sin mucha coordinación.

-          No tan bien como tú.-le daba el primer golpe sin necesidad de mirarla, aunque cuando lo hizo Sandra tuvo que retirarle la vista con tal de no sentirse intimidada.- ¿Cómo lo has hecho?-ahora ella se encogía de hombros, con desgana en el rostro.

-          D-decidí ir a verles e intentar hablar con ellos…-Sebastian asintió.

-          Veo que ha funcionado. Enhorabuena.-le negó. Algo que a ella le había servido para sobrevivir los últimos días giraba en su boca para intentar no hacerle sentir tan mal a él.

-          E-en realidad no del todo. S-sólo he conseguido que—

-          No salen corriendo cuando te ven.-no estaba dispuesto a recibir su compasión.- Ni parecen odiarte.-Sandra bajaba la mirada cada vez más hundida.- ¿Te costó mucho esfuerzo? Porque parece que ha merecido la pena.

-          K-kimi estaba bastante dispuesto, p-pero Yai estuvo a punto de matarme varias veces.-el chico asintió, mirando al frente de nuevo sin perder el tiempo en pestañear.- S-seb, ves a hablar con ellos, s-seguro que no pasa nada y—

-          ¿Cuánto has estado en Finlandia?-se mordió el labio.

-          M-menos de una semana…

-          Vaya. Esperaba que dijeses dos días, pero veo que ha sido a lo grande—

-          Seb, quise llamarte, t-te lo juro, p-pero—

-          No lo hiciste.-se encogió de hombros.- Es tan fácil como eso.-Sandra volvía a bajar la mirada dolida. Su orgullo pedía que buscase defenderse, que le recriminase que ni él había llamado ni él había pensado en ir a Finlandia, pero sería mentirse ya que ella tampoco ideó esos planes.- No has de disculparte.-se adelantó.- Estoy más que acostumbrado.

-          N-no, Seb…

-          Al menos alguien ha sacado algo en positivo de esto, así que me alegro por ti.-no parecía tan sincero como sus palabras querían mostrar, poniéndose en pie al no ser capaz de seguir con aquello sin estallar.- Me he comido bastante la cabeza estas semanas con la idea de que pudieses estar tan mal como yo, pero me alegra ver que estás bien.

Nada de lo allí ocurrido le servía a Sandra para hacerse una idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Sebastian. No más allá de su clara decepción respecto a cómo había llevado las cosas. Por otro lado, sabía que Sebastian guardaba su rabia consigo y que no iba a sacarla contra ella de ninguna manera, algo que le hacía pensar que pese a su tono sarcástico, en el fondo Sebastian no podía desear que a ella le fuese mal.

Porque era algo que no hacía, pero se sentía demasiado egoísta en ese momento para intentar pensar en ello. Si le hubiesen dicho durante su atrincheramiento en casa que Sandra había conseguido recuperar la confianza tanto de Kimi como de Yaiza, lo primero que habría hecho sería sonreír y preguntarle por detalles, pero las formas y la situación tras tanto tiempo en abandono no le hacían querer siquiera alegrarse.

Tendrían que pasar horas, días o semanas, le hacía saber su cabeza, hasta que pudiese sentir algo que no fuese rabia por ser el único que se quedaba solo en eso. Más que la hazaña de Sandra, lo que más le molestaba era que tanto Kimi como Yaiza pareciesen tan distantes con él teniendo en cuenta que el error del que venían era el mismo.

Cuando les vio a la entrada había salido de su cuarto decidido a dar una vuelta por los alrededores que recortasen el tiempo antes de ir a comer. Ahora era la hora de sentarse en el buffet, pero no tenía ni hambre ni ganas de permanecer quieto, ahorrándose con su ausencia el tener que encontrarse con gente a quien en ese instante no quería ver.

-          ¡San!-Dani despertó de su trance a una Sandra que comía sola. El australiano fue corriendo hacia ella, tirándose en la silla de al lado para darle un abrazo tan fuerte como le permitió la chica.

-          P-para, para, que me matas. ¿Qué coño te has hecho en la barba?-le retiró. Dani sonreía tocándose el esperpento que se había hecho en la cara, recortándose toda la parte de la barbilla.

-          Ambiente texano, me falta el sombrero. ¡No lloras, qué gran noticia!-alzó los brazos dejando a un lado el tema barbudo. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-          No empieces.

-          Tiene razón…-Lewis tomaba el asiento de al lado, dándole un beso en la mejilla con la misma fuerza con la que Dani la había abrazado.- Que no llores es buena noticia, sobre todo después de habernos ignorado al teléfono durante toda la puta semana.-sonreía para acompañar la mala leche de su frase. Sandra no quiso reír, ya lo hizo Dani por ella.- ¿Y bien? Estábamos bastante nerviosos pero puesto que ni nos llamaste para pedir un avión ni te vemos muy mal, entendemos que todo bien.-ella suspiró.

-          En resumen, podría ir peor pero también mejor.-fruncieron el ceño.- Han decidido confiar en mí de nuevo, vamos poco a poco, pero nada más llegar los tres juntitos de la muerte nos hemos topado con Seb, que obviamente no esperaba ver eso… Así que ni tan bien ni tan mal.-Dani bufó.

-          Seb anda tan perdido…-Sandra le miró intrigada.- Hemos tenido que hacer algún evento, y bueno, se le nota.

-          ¿Has hablado con él?

-          N-no…-Sandra se retiró del respaldo de la silla para mirarle indignado.

-          ¿¡Cómo que no?! Dani, sabes cómo está, cómo no se te ocurre—

-          P-pues porque no sabía qué decirle, joder, tú no sabes cómo está, está—

-          Oh, mira que creo que sí ¿eh? Aparte de porque acabo de verle y hablar con él, porque he estado igual.-Dani tragó saliva.

-          B-bueno, sabes que no se me da bien hablar con él en estos casos. Le pregunté qué tal, se encogió de hombros, y fingió una sonrisa para cuando llegaron las cámaras.-Sandra se giró a Lewis, que asentía con la mano en la cara compartiendo con ella su desesperación por el australiano.

-          ¿Tú has hablado con él?-esperanzada, preguntó al inglés. Negó.

-          Yo he llegado esta mañana, aún no le he visto.-Sandra bufó.- Oye, que no me ha dado tie—

-          Me voy. ¿Hülk está por aquí?-necesitaba cordura. Dani se cruzó de brazos.

-          En recepción.-la espantó con la mano antes de regresar a su cruce, algo que Sandra ignoró para poner rumbo al mostrador del hall. Sintió como si se trasladase a un prado en donde respiraba aire fresco. Era una sensación que sólo Nico la transmitía, como el sonreír con sólo verle. Fue hacia su espalda y le abrazó sin más.

-          E-ey.-entre susto y alegría, Nico se giraba para compensarla.- Por fin.

-          Necesito de tu sabiduría y cordura, Dani y Lewis no me sirven de nada.-Nico rió, espachurrándola.

-          Me alegra ver que todo ha ido bien.-se separó para mirarla y verla sonreír.

-          En realidad podría ir mejor, pero sin duda no puedo quejarme.-pausó.- O-o sí, en realidad.-él frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Qué ha pasado?

-          P-pues llegué y le solté un sermón a Kimi que no sé ni de dónde lo saqué, y acabó Yai diciéndome que me quedase a dormir allí.-enfatizó el gesto de intriga Nico.- N-no o sea, es que llovía y no tenía a dónde ir, Yai estaba súper cabreada conmigo, lo hizo por compasión o por no tener que llevarme a urgencias.-citó textualmente.- P-pero vamos que me quedé, no tenía otra, acojonada por si me mataba de noche pero me quedé. Y bueno, al día siguiente Kimi me dijo que vale, que poco a poco quería intentarlo, porque quería olvidarse de todo y—

-          Espera, espera.-aprovechó que no entendía nada para girarse y recoger la tarjeta que la recepcionista le daba.- Vamos al dormitorio y me cuentas.-no esperó ni al ascensor.- ¿Me estás diciendo que Kimi te perdonó como si nada?

-          No, no, no me perdonó, o sea…  Me dijo que quería olvidar lo que había pasado, porque estaba harto, que él odia todo esto que blablablá, y que de mí dependía que él volviese a confiar en mí.-pausó.- Y b-bueno, me dijo que lo hacía porque me quería y que querer es perdonar o alguna moñez impropia de él que me sirve de consuelo.-Nico rió.- V-vamos, que estamos… normal. Hablamos, sin mal rollo, pero no estamos juntos ni nada de eso… Poco a poco.-recalcó.

-          ¿Y Yai?-bufó.

-          Intenté hablar con ella como mil veces y me gritó e insultó en todas. Me iba a dar algo ¿vale? No paraba de llorar ya, no sabía qué hacer, encima Kimi no me dejaba irme, y Yai me odiaba y era horrible. Pero una noche estaba yo cenando y bajó a la cocina y nada, se sentó conmigo y me dejó explayarme a gusto. F-fue como con Kimi el primer día, yo creo que solté todo lo que tenía dentro…

-          Y funcionó.

-          S-sí bueno… Creo que menos que con Kimi.-fueron por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de Nico, en donde siguió hablando.- L-la cosa es que Kimi me ha dejado muy claro lo que hay ahora mismo. Necesita confiar, necesita tiempo y todo eso. P-pero Yai después de escucharme actuó con cierta normalidad. Digo normalidad porque después de gritarme y decirme de todo, que decidiese cenar conmigo entre risas pues era normalidad. P-pero después de eso todo ha sido como… demasiado distante. Que en el fondo es lo normal, supongo que es como con Kimi, pero es que es eso, un suponer, p-porque no hemos hablado de cómo estamos… Y no me atrevo por si lo estropeo.

-          Pero eso está bien ¿No?-Nico se tiró sobre un sofá tras dejar las cosas que portaba. Sandra decidió acompañarle.- Quiero decir, joder, es lo normal, y dentro de lo que cabe—

-          Sí, sí… p-pero es que se han complicado las cosas.-Nico alzó las cejas.- B-bueno, hemos llegado juntos, porque claro me quedé con ellos y hemos viajado juntos y tal, y veníamos en el taxi de risas, bueno, ellos, yo colaboraba, ya te digo que no somos tan amigos aún, p-pero vamos, de risas, y nada más entrar por la puerta…-suspiró. Nico cerró los ojos.

-          Seb.-asintió ella. El chico se llevó las manos a la cara.- La madre que te parió, San.

-          Vas a regañarme, a que sí.-la miraba decepcionado.

-          Y que lo tenga que hacer por Seb, manda cojones.-puso pucheros pero no consiguió que él se controlase.- ¿No le llamaste? ¿Ni le dijiste nada?-negó.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre, joder? Pensé que hablarías con él antes de ir, de hecho al ver que no me hablabas de él pensé que era porque él no había querido acompañarte.

-          Ho-hombre…-quiso sacar el orgullo que con Sebastian no pudo.- É-él tampoco me llamó, ni se le ocurrió ir hasta Fin—

-          Ni a ti tampoco, que te lo tuvimos que decir, guapa.-su orgullo demostraba ser inútil en ese caso, como había imaginado.- Oye, ya sabes que si por mí depende, que siga así la cosa. Arreglado para ti, que Seb se joda, es más que perfecto.-Sandra sonrió sólo por ver que Nico seguía igual que siempre.- Pero joder… que yo sepa estabais juntos en esto de alguna forma, que ambos la habéis jodido por igual.

-          Lo sé…-pausó.- No sabes lo horrible que ha sido. La cara de Seb al vernos…-negó con pena.- Yai salió corriendo nada más verle, y Kimi apenas tardó unos segundos. Y yo me quedé ahí como tonta sin saber qué decirle, y el pobre se fue por la puerta con una carita…

-          No voy a sentir pena por él, te aviso por si quieres dejar de ponerle cual gato lloroso.

-          Luego fui a hablar con él.-ignoró su comentario.- M-me costó, pero bueno, ahí fui y se le notaba tan cabreado conmigo…-pausó y miró a Nico.- A-ahora sí esperaba que te metieses con él.

-          Ahora es que le doy la razón.

-          Joder, p-pero podría alegrarse ¿sabes? En plan… ¡Oh, Sandra, qué bien, pero joder, la próxima vez acuérdate de mí!-Nico negaba con una ceja alzada.- N-no ¿no?-negó él.

-          Habrá estado cual zombie en su casa, que le conocemos, y conociéndole como le conocemos –insistía- hasta habrá estado preocupado por ti más que por él en algún momento. Que con lo especialito que es seguro que estaba con su lamento de haber jodido tu vida más que la suya y—

-          No me estás ayudando lo más mínimo ¿Eh?-protestó.- Y no sé por qué te burlas de él así, tú eras igual con Yai. Siempre te ha molestado más el hacerla daño a ella que el hacerte daño a ti—

-          Pero Yai me gusta, tú a Seb no. O sí, a saber, tal vez le has enamorado—

-          No bromees con eso, anda.-dijo asqueada, haciéndole reír.- En fin, que apenas me ha dejado explicarle ni contarle lo ocurrido, estaba bastante molesto con que no le hubiese dicho nada…

-          Ya se le pasará.-dio una palmada en su pierna.- Piensa que tal vez el verles tan bien contigo le anima a intentarlo él y pronto se acaba todo.-pausó.- Y con suerte Yai le manda a la mierda.-sonrió ampliamente.

-          Te la tiraste hace dos semanas ¿Aún no se te ha pasado la emoción?-negó risueño con la sonrisa intacta. Sandra rió.- Eres idiota, en serio.

-          Me consuelo con la idea de que he sido el último en estar con ella.

-          Espero que no te consueles de manera literal.-frunció él el ceño al no entenderla. Sandra sólo tuvo que alzar una ceja para que él lo entendiese.- Ya sabes…-se llevó la mano a la cara completamente decepcionado.

-          No me extraña que Seb te odie, en serio.-Sandra reía.- Anda, vete, quiero ducharme.

-          ¿Llamo a Yai para que te enjabone?

-          Mejor llama a Seb y que él llame a Yai para que me enja—

-          Venga, me voy.-dejó a Nico riendo mientras regresaba al buffet a terminar de contar los detalles a los dos que devoraban platos y más platos.

Le costó darle la seriedad necesaria a la conversación, y tras conseguirlo esta apenas duró siendo Dani uno de los partícipes. El australiano no paraba de toquetearse la barba de manera arrogante, despistando a Lewis que aprovechaba cualquier movimiento para despotricar contra él y hacerle reír. Sandra dio por imposible cualquier charla, así que se metió de lleno en el plan de Lewis de arruinar cualquier idea positiva respecto a Dani y su nuevo look.

Esperaron a que Nico llegase para pasar la tarde juntos. Aprovecharon que no tenían ningún evento en su agenda para quedarse en el hotel descansado. Ocuparon el cuarto de Dani, que era el único que llevaba ya allí el tiempo suficiente como para haberlo destrozado a su manera. Ocuparon las horas de la tarde hablando de Sandra, de cómo iba a actuar frente a Kimi y Yaiza esos días, y cuáles eran sus planes para intentar que Sebastian no la matase si se la encontraba por allí.

Entre bromas y bromas, comprendió que todos daban la razón a Nico en la idea de haber cometido un grave error con Sebastian, algo que hacía que se preocupase aún más de cómo todo podía haber afectado al alemán. Sin embargo el que se lo dijesen aquellos tres energúmenos que no paraban de actuar cual adolescentes le hacía verlo todo con menor preocupación.

Cenaron juntos, sin salir del hotel para no perder el tiempo en cambiarse de ropa por algo más visible, y les dieron las tantas mientras la organización les pedía amablemente que sustituyesen el restaurante por el pub privado.

Sandra había conseguido evadirse de los protagonistas de su historia pese a que la trama estuvo en boca de todos durante el día. No se había parado a pensar en si Kimi o Yaiza estaban bien tras el encuentro con Sebastian, y el no verles a ninguno a la hora de la cena hizo que no se acordase de su presencia.

Kimi había decidido cenar a primera hora, quitándoselo de su agenda lo antes posible para esconderse en su cuarto y no tener que enfrentarse a gran cosa. Había intentado ver a Yaiza, pero la chica no había abierto su puerta en ningún momento, por lo que decidió no molestarla ni con el teléfono. Tuvo la esperanza de que fuese ella la que llamaba a su puerta cerca de medianoche, aunque de camino a la misma le preocupaba que la chica pudiese requerirle a esas horas tan tardías. Pero no era ella, y a lo que se enfrentaba era algo que no tenía aún preparado.

-          Hola…-Sebastian se mostraba más devastado incluso que Sandra. Con un simple saludo, Kimi era capaz de saber que el alemán no pretendía sacar nada positivo de aquel encuentro. Había acudido a verle como si estuviese obligado a ello.- M-me gustaría pasar y hablar contigo.-no era capaz de mirarle a los ojos mientras hablase, aprovechando los silencios para ello. Kimi no tenía problemas en hacerlo, sin embargo le costaba más la idea de hablarle. Asintió echándose a un lado, dándole paso.- No sé si dormías…

-          No.-Sebastian asintió.

-          Seré breve, no pienso quitarte mucho tiempo.-Kimi se había sentado en el reposabrazos del sofá más cercano, en contraposición con Sebastian que se quedaba de pie apoyado en la pared frente a él.- Te cuesta mucho fingir algo que no sientes, pero creo que tendremos que hacer un esfuerzo a lo largo de la semana para hacer como que no pasa nada.-Kimi frunció ligeramente el ceño.- Por suerte o desgracia no somos anónimos, y por la misma suerte o desgracia se habla demasiado de nosotros estos días, así que el que ni me vayas a querer dirigir la palabra no creo que nos haga bien a ninguno. Aunque sea algo típico en ti, no suele serlo conmigo y todo el mundo lo sabe.

-          ¿Has venido para planear cómo actuar frente a la prensa?-el alemán asintió con pesadez sin tener que mirarle.

-          Creo que era importante hablarlo antes de plantarnos en el Paddock y no saber cómo actuar.-Kimi no fue capaz de responder.- Ya me ha dicho Sandra que habéis decidido ir poco a poco.-el que estaba sentado asintió aún con cierta sorpresa.- ¿Puedo saber cómo fue?

-          Vino a hablar con nosotros, simplemente.-pausó.- Yo no tuve muchos problemas. A Yai le costó varias discusiones el aceptarlo, pero al final cedió.- El oír el nombre de la chica provocó que Sebastian no fuese capaz de decir más que dos palabras.

-          Me alegro.-guardaron silencio hasta que se separó de la pared para ir hacia la puerta.

-          ¿No vas a intentar convencerme de que te perdone?-Sebastian, que frenó para girarse de nuevo a él, negó con la misma desgana y nula confianza con la que entró por la puerta.

-          ¿Acaso ibas a hacerlo?-le retuvo la mirada durante varios segundos. Kimi fue el encargado de bajarla al suelo.

-          No creo que fuese capaz.-Sebastian asintió, ignorando la punzada de su pecho.

-          Entonces prefiero no empeorar las cosas y dejarte tranquilo.- Kimi evitaba mirarle a medida que los ojos de Sebastian adquirían mayor brillo debido a sus ganas de llorar.

-          Significa entonces que con ella tampoco lo intentarás.-preguntó indirectamente. Sebastian se encogió de hombros mirando a un lado y clavando sus dientes en la parte inferior de su boca.

-          Con ella me debato en si dejarme el alma intentándolo o evitar aparecer por su lado durante el resto de mi vida.-volvió a morder su labio, con más rabia. Negó.- Dudo conseguir siquiera que me escuche viendo que a Sandra le ha costado tanto.

-          No es lo mismo. Algunos prefieren o les cuesta más perdonar a la pareja que al amigo, otros al revés.-Sebastian asintió.

-          ¿Puedo saber por qué en tu caso es cómo es?-Kimi miraba al suelo, pensativo.

-          Una persona a la que conozco de apenas unos meses y con la que nunca he estado bien del todo, por mucho que la quiera me va a decepcionar menos que alguien a quien conozco desde tantos años y a quien consideraba más que un amigo. Supongo que me es más fácil confiar en alguien a quien aún estoy por conocer del todo a alguien a quien pensé que conocía. Ella no me debe tanto como tú. -Sebastian volvió a asentir aguantando el dolor.

-          Entonces Sandra ha tenido la suerte de dar con una amiga que prefería la amistad y un novio que prefiere a la pareja a la hora de recuperar eso.-rió brevemente antes de tener que centrarse en aguantar su llanto. Permanecieron en silencio durante varios minutos en los que no pudieron ni mirarse. Sebastian había visto inútil su afán por no derrumbarse ante un Kimi que se negaba a dejar ver nada.- N-no sé hasta qué punto yo pierdo credibilidad en comparación con Sandra, pero puedes tener claro que me arrepiento de todo lo que ha ocurrido, y es algo que pese a todo me da cierta paz conmigo mismo. A-así que lo siento muchísimo por todo.

Le dejó ir para poder soltar toda su tensión en cuanto hubo cerrado la puerta. Exhaló todo lo que había retenido manteniendo los ojos cerrados buscando tranquilidad. Esa conversación había sido tan inesperada como inapropiada para el estado en el que se encontraba esa noche, algo que ahora empeoraba notablemente.

Cuando habló con Sandra la primera vez se sintió tranquilo consigo mismo. Era consciente de las posibles consecuencias que sus actos podrían tener al querer confiar de nuevo en ella de manera tan fortuita, pero no era algo que le hiciese arrepentirse de sus decisiones. Sin embargo el último encuentro con Sebastian le hacía dudar en si había tomado la decisión correcta hasta tal punto de no sentirse nada a gusto con su actuación.

Tenía sus ideas claras respecto a lo que le había contado. Perdonar no se veía capaz ni de perdonar a Sandra, pero en caso de llegar a hacerlo, le costaba menos trabajo imaginarse haciéndolo con ella que con un amigo que le había traicionado de esa forma.

Apenas conocía a Sandra, era consciente de ello, aunque eso no hacía que sus sentimientos no fuesen suficientemente fuertes para quererla. El problema radicaba en que su relación con Sebastian había sido hasta la fecha mucho más fuerte e intensa de lo que podría llegar a serlo con la chica en ese periodo de tiempo, de ahí que la traición le costase más superarla en un plano de amistad.

La teoría la tenía más que aprendida, su rabia despertaba al no querer ponerla en práctica del todo. Que Sebastian no perdiese el tiempo en querer recuperarle le hacía asumir que tal vez no había nada ya que recuperar, que las cosas estaban tan perdidas entre ambos que los dos lo sabían a la perfección. Pero el hecho de que él no lo tuviese tan claro le hacía molestarse por ver que Sebastian sí.

Se sentía como Yaiza respecto a Sandra. Incapaz de perdonar, pero esperando que tirase un poco de la cuerda para agarrarse a ella y no soltarla. Era como si necesitase que le insistiesen un poco más, que le convenciesen de que pese a tener razón, de todo se podía salir. Se recordaba diciéndole a su amiga que las cosas buenas de una amistad eran capaces de sobreponerse a las malas, por muy trágicas que fuesen, y se recordaba pensando en su amigo en esos momentos. Ahora quería dudar de esas palabras. Muchas tragedias son suficientemente poderosas como para hacer olvidar todo lo positivo, como le explicó a la propia Yaiza, algo que la misma chica no concibió al aceptar la primera hipótesis y recuperar la confianza con su amiga del alma.

Sólo esperaba que la noche le permitiese descansar la cabeza hasta la mañana siguiente para poder analizarlo todo más fríamente, acompañándose durante su descanso del recuerdo de su amigo que pese a todo no quiso abandonarle.

El mismo deseo se repetía unas habitaciones más arriba, solo que sin la tortura de haber escuchado su voz y su poco énfasis por recuperar nada. Yaiza había estado perdida en sus pensamientos y llantos durante toda la tarde y parte de la noche. Se había convencido para intentar frenarlo antes de buscar el sueño, analizando por ello qué hacer al día siguiente cuando Britta la llamase para preparar el calendario semanal de Sebastian.

Planeaba hablar con Samantha. Pedir otro cambio de puesto aunque se arriesgase a acabar despedida por su poca profesionalidad. Hablar con Britta sobre su estado tampoco era algo que le viniese bien. Pese a que la jefa de prensa estaba al tanto de la relación entre los dos chicos, desconocía como era lógico cualquier acontecimiento ocurrido entre ellos recientemente, y más de ese nivel. Pedirle trabajar en una central sin tener que verle era algo tan arriesgado como estúpido, y se perdía sin saber qué hacer.

Cuando sonó la puerta aún no había sido capaz de siquiera meterse a la cama a dormir. Fue acelerada hacia la entrada esperando lanzarse a un Kimi al que se había negado a abrir a lo largo del día, y estuvo a punto de hacerlo igualmente aunque al otro lado estuviese Sandra.

-          H-hola…-había ido a verla sin mucha convicción. Tras varias copas con los chicos, todas sin alcohol a petición de un Lewis demasiado profesionalizado, había acabado harta de hablar de personas con las que aún no se sentía del todo recuperada. El ver que Yaiza empezaba a llorar nada más verla le hizo comprender que había hecho lo correcto en ir.- ¿N-necesitas desahogarte?-propuso. Yaiza bajó la mirada y asintió, arrejuntándose a un lado de la puerta para así poder darle paso a una Sandra que pese a todo quiso mantener distancias.- E-es por Seb…-asintió de nuevo.- ¿Has hablado con él?-cambió el gesto a uno negativo.

-          N-no he salido del cuarto en todo el día.-sollozaba lamentada por su actitud. Sandra la siguió hasta el dormitorio, sentándose ambas en la cama.- N-no esperaba verle t-tan pronto… N-ni así de sopetón.-Sandra hizo una mueca lastimera.

-          Ha sido bastante brusco, sí…

-          ¿T-tú has hablado con él?-no quiso mirarla al preguntárselo por vergüenza, por no demostrar demasiado interés pese a lo inútil que era fingirlo en esas circunstancias. Sandra asintió.

-          Estaba bastante mal, la verdad…-era su momento de romper alguna lanza a favor de él.- Lo ha pasado fatal estas semanas.-Sebastian no se lo dijo, pero sabía que no se equivocaba.- Ya sabes que él se encierra en su soledad y bueno… Yo tuve el apoyo de Dani y estos. Pero él no…-Yaiza afianzaba más su tristeza en el rostro sólo de imaginarle, haciéndose sentir a sí misma realmente inútil.- Estaba muy molesto conmigo.-Yaiza alzó la mirada un poco.- N-no le llamé ni le dije que iba a ir a Finlandia a veros…y eso que estos me dijeron antes de siquiera planearlo que le llamase al menos para demostrar que nos acordábamos de él.-quiso pluralizarlo.- Pero no lo hice y ni me puse en contacto con él cuando conseguí hablar con vosotros. Así que no sólo el veros de nuevo ha sido duro, sino el veros conmigo…-Yaiza asintió bajando de nuevo la vista.- Supongo que le ha costado entender por qué has salido corriendo si ibas tan tranquila a mi lado.-esperó en silencio a que Yaiza retuviese un poco el llanto tras sonreír irónica.

\-         Tú eras mi mejor amiga, me es más fácil confiar de nuevo en ti que en él.-informó.- Con él al fin y al cabo s-sólo he tenido más que problemas.-su teoría del perdón era la contraria a la que Kimi mantenía, demostrando que lo contado por el finlandés a Sebastian era más que cierto.

-          Y aun así aquí estás…-Yaiza volvió a mirar a Sandra.- Llorando porque aún le quieres.-no iba a negar algo que era absurdo intentar camuflar. Bajó de nuevo la mirada y siguió llorando.

-          P-por qué tengo que quererle, si no hemos estado bien ni un solo día.

-          Hombre, algo bien sí ¿No?-Sandra insistía en querer buscar lo positivo del chico para hacerla recapacitar.- Te llevó a Nueva Zelanda…-fue directa a lo que sabía la haría llorar más. Hasta tener ese recuerdo, Yaiza había estado sentada de frente a ella. Ahora caía hacia un lado abrazándose a su almohada. Sandra se sintió mal, pero no pudo evitar sonreírse.- Y a Berlín…-insistía.- Y se disfrazó de Batman.-cada dato que daba provocaba que los sollozos de Yaiza aumentasen de intensidad. Pequeños detalles que guardaban demasiadas historias. Sandra se sonreía cada vez más con cierta tristeza. Yaiza estaba tan enamorada que sabía que terminaría perdonándole. Sólo la idea de cuánto tardaría y qué supondría hasta entonces era lo que la preocupaba.- Y no dejó de quererte ni cuando estuviste con Lewis ni cuando estuviste con Charles…-ese recuerdo provocó otra reacción en Yaiza. Su llanto siguió existiendo, pero sus sollozos menguaron a la vez que se daba un aliento para desprotegerse.

-          ¿Crees que es comparable?-era una de esas preguntas que siempre quería hacer pero que temía respuesta. Sandra ahora se mostraba más seria, pensándose bien qué decir mientras se acomodaba un poco a su lado para tumbarse con ella.

-          No…-sinceró.- Ya sabes que creo que la cagaste mucho con Lewis… Aunque os gustabais así que en el fondo no pasa nada, no estabas con Seb… Aunque antes de ir a Mallorca la cagaste de lo lindo, sí.-rió triste. Yaiza escondió un poco su mirada entre la almohada y sus brazos.- Con Charles sí que creo que fue demasiado.-pausó.- Al fin y al cabo era tu novio, y tuviste otra relación aun estando con él.-Yaiza volvía a hundirse en su lamento, pero esta vez veía en ella ese sentimiento de culpabilidad al que no encontraba lugar en esa conversación.- P-pero él se ha acostado con tu mejor amiga…-se vio obligada a recordarlo, pese a perjudicarse a ella.- Ambos la habéis cagado una y otra vez, pero supongo que él se lleva la palma… Fue una semana completita, lo del embarazo también le sobró…

-          M-me dijo que me quería ¿Sabes?-Sandra apretó sus labios con demasiada rabia, la suficiente para no soltar ningún sollozo ella misma.- J-justo antes de irme y de que tú y él…-pausó para cerrar los ojos y ahuyentar cualquier imagen.

-          Creo sinceramente que no te mintió…-pausó.- En realidad lo doy por hecho. Todos sabemos que te quiere con locura…

-          Y entonces p-por qué se acostó contigo.-Sandra dejó la mirada perdida unos instantes en el rostro de su amiga. Negó.

-          N-no lo sé, Yai… Yo también quiero a Kimi y no sé por qué lo hice. Pero sé que Seb se arrepiente tanto como yo, y a mí me habéis creído…-Yaiza asintió entre lágrimas.

-          P-pero él es mi novio, San…-sollozaba.- Si lo ha hecho una vez qu-quién te dice que no lo vaya a—

-          ¿Estarías tú con alguien aparte de él después de todo esto?-no respondió en un inicio, miraba simplemente a Sandra.- Estuviste con Hülk por la presión que te hacía sentir, l-luego con Lewis, y luego en vuestra mayor crisis tienes un romance con Charles… ¿Te ves capaz ahora de volver a hacer algo así de nuevo?-esperaba verla negar, responderla justo después que entonces él tampoco, pero Yaiza volvió a llorar angustiada.

-          M-me acosté con Nico el otro día, Sandra.-la chica abrió los ojos anonadada. Pese a todo, era algo que Yaiza desconocía que sabía.

-          L-lo sé, sí.-se miraron bastante estáticas.- N-nos lo dijo él, estaba también tristón Hülk por si acaso…

-          P-pero Seb no lo sabe.-fue un golpe inesperado. Sandra no se había parado a pensar en eso. Las cosas se complicaban si analizaba que todo el mundo parecía saberlo menos Sebastian, y su silencio hacía que Yaiza llorase más angustiada.- S-soy un desastre.-se maldecía entre la almohada. Sandra intentó acariciar su pelo.

-          V-va, va, no te tortures… Él venía de—

-          ¡San, si es que no paro de tirarme a otros!-resumió sentándose de un tirón y llevando a Sandra con ella por el susto.- ¡Si es que soy una puta!-se dejó caer sobre su amiga para llorarle en el hombro. Y esta volvió a arrepentirse de soltar una ligera risa que hizo que Yaiza se separase.- ¿T-te estás—

-          P-perdona, es que me ha hecho gracia.-Yaiza frunció el ceño.- O-o sea, que te des cuenta ahora de que te tiras a todo el mundo.-la chica hizo una mueca aún sorprendida. Sandra siguió riendo.- Joder, Yai, que te lo llevamos diciendo meses, que eres una hormona con patas.-no dejó de reír mientras Yaiza bajaba la mirada con las mejillas ciertamente sonrosadas. No se lo había tomado tan mal.- Dudo que alguien se vaya a sorprender de que te hayas tirado a Hülk ahora.

-          ¿T-tú crees?-asintió, no muy segura de ello pero al menos contenta de verla más relajada en ese aspecto. Aunque pronto volvió a angustiarse.- P-pero es serle infiel de nuevo a Seb, joder, si es que me quejo yo p-pero él tiene más cuernos que el reno de Papá Noel.-se dejó caer otra vez sobre el hombro de su amiga, que reía de nuevo.

-          Rudolf, sí, como el hombre de Finlandia.-sintió que Yaiza soltaba una ligera risa y no pudo emocionarse más.- Yai, escúchame. Lo de Hülk no es nada ¿entiendes? Él venía de cagarla al máximo, teóricamente no estabais juntos y tú te desquitaste, con dos cojones ¿Sabes? Que no se hubiese follado a tu mejor amiga.

-           A ti.-especificó.

-          A mí, sí.-dijo con resquemor.- Lo que quiero decir es que… joder, Yai, piénsalo ¿Sí? Es Seb, llevas colada por él desde el primer día, te has tirado a doscientos—

-          S-sólo a tres—

-          De una parrilla de poco más de tres, así que no te pongas quisquillosa.-Yaiza rió avergonzada.- Y aun así habéis salido adelante… Después de todo lo de Lewis, de lo de Cancún… De lo de Charles… Hasta seguisteis adelante después de la bronca por el embarazo.-pausó.- Todas las demás cosas las hicisteis siendo conscientes de por qué lo hacíais, aunque estuviese mal. Pero esto te puedo asegurar que ha sido sin serlo… Así que ni siquiera tendría sentido que le odiases por eso más que por lo otro.-Yaiza asintió mirando al colchón. Se veía tan liberada con ella que quería hacerla sonreír un poco más.- Además que el polvo tampoco estuvo tan bien, tía, no le puedes culpar mucho, no se lo curró siquiera.-verla reír fue algo más que gratificante tanto para una como la otra. No sabían hasta qué punto tenían que ir poco a poco si a esas alturas ya le habían querido quitar importancia a un hecho como aquel sólo para que la chica pudiese perdonar a Sebastian, pero les gustaba el ritmo con el que llevaban el proceso, y al menos esa noche se permitieron acompañarse para descansar un poco mejor.


	172. Ser consecuentes

Volvía a sentirse agotada tras largas horas de sueño. Se había quedado dormida tal cual cayó sobre el colchón después de hablar con Sandra, algo que según su subconsciente había sucedido apenas minutos atrás y no las horas que en realidad marcaban el reloj.

Como buen miércoles, el trabajo carecía de un horario estricto. Se acomodó por el lateral del colchón sin desvelar a una Sandra que seguía dormida para coger el teléfono y ver las dos llamadas perdidas de Britta. No quiso responderla, no sin antes haber aclarado consigo misma qué iba a hacer respecto a su situación laboral. Tras absorber todo el oxígeno que sus pulmones le permitieron en un simple gesto, se puso en pie para salir a la terraza y darse tiempo para llevar esa rauda tarea.

Se sentía demasiado decaída para como recordaba el fin de la noche anterior. Pese a su llanto y su constante angustia, cerró los ojos con una cierta paz proporcionada por las palabras que Sandra había insistido en hacerla escuchar. Intentando dormir, se esmeraba en despejarse de la idea de que tal vez todo era más sencillo de lo que había imaginado. Sin embargo esa misma mañana, sentada en una silla de metal en el balcón con los pies sobre la barandilla, asumía que pese a todo, las cosas eran más complicadas de lo que querían hacerla ver.

Su móvil se paseaba entre sus manos, aún con las llamas de Britta en su pantalla. Mantenía la mirada perdida en sus propias piernas, siendo el paisaje frente a ella incapaz de atraer su atención.

En su mente, la simple idea de encarar a Sebastian ese día se le hacía cuesta arriba. Si no asumía una responsabilidad respecto a su trabajo, tarde o temprano a lo largo del miércoles tendría que verle, y conociendo a Britta, seguramente hablarle en privado. Algo que sin duda no formaba parte de sus deseos en ese instante.

Salió de su trance visual apenas dos segundos para girar su rostro y mirar a través del cristal a una Sandra que seguía durmiendo como una niña pequeña. Recordaba cada una de sus palabras a la perfección. No la guardaba rencor por ninguna de ellas, pero esa mañana sentía que había intentado convencerla de algo que en el caso opuesto habría sido prácticamente imposible. Tuvo tiempo suficiente en esa terraza para recordar todos los acontecimientos que a lo largo del año se habían sucedido entre Sebastian y ella, como ya nombró su amiga en su última conversación. Tanto los buenos como los malos. Claramente nada era tan sencillo como Sandra la quiso hacer creer.

Guardaba con demasiado cariño los buenos recuerdos. Los viajes parecían insignificantes en comparación con pequeños detalles que el chico había tenido con ella desde el primer día. Palabras, gestos, compañías o simples despertares el uno junto al otro. No eliminaría de su recuerdo ni el más pequeño momento junto a él, pues cada segundo a su lado le hacía añorar el anterior y esperar con ansia el posterior. Y ese simple deseo se enfrentaba en una batalla campal en su cabeza cuando los malos hacían su entrada. Para desgracia, eran demasiados.

Quería protegerse en todos los abrazos que Sebastian le había dado a lo largo de todo ese tiempo, pero se sentía fría entre sus brazos a la hora de imaginarse en ellos. Demasiadas complicaciones, demasiadas discusiones. Demasiados malos momentos para ambos que acabaron en la situación en la que se encontraban.

Si algo tenían de cierto las palabras que Sandra le había hecho saber de una forma u otra, era que al fin y al cabo, peor no podían hacerlo ya. A esas alturas, lo único que se le pasaba por la mente a Yaiza para poder estropear aquello aún más, era repetir la situación entre Sebastian y Sandra pero entre ella y Kimi. Y para empezar, sentía náuseas sólo de imaginárselo. No podría hacerlo ni aunque se lo plantease seriamente. Ni aunque fuese una venganza organizada, demasiadas personas saldrían mal paradas de algo así como para querer simplemente imaginárselo.

Pero es que la simple idea de haberse acostado con Nico apenas unas semanas atrás la torturaba de la misma forma. Sentía escalofríos sólo de imaginar la cara de Sebastian si se llegase a enterar de algo así. Algo le decía que en cierta parte, Sandra también tenía razón en cuanto al momento en el que sucedió todo. Sebastian no podría echarle nada en cara, pues él venía de hacer algo peor. Pero eso volvía a dejarla en ese puesto vengativo en el que siempre se había visto inmersa.

Ya sucedió con Charles. Sebastian hiere, ella responde de una única forma. Y eso le hacía pensar que pese a que peor no lo podían hacer, tal vez el mantener ese nivel de descontrol era suficiente como para no hacer un enésimo intento factible.

Se veía incapaz de mantener una relación con Sebastian a esas alturas. Le quería lo suficiente como para perdonarle, a esa conclusión había llegado desde el primer día que le echó de menos. Pero para ella el amor no todo lo puede, pese al dicho, y en ese instante por mucho que le quisiese la lógica le decía que ni él ni ella serían capaces de mantener una relación en la que no han sabido convivir sin tantos altibajos.

Y por supuesto tampoco se veía capaz de intentarlo.

Cualquier error cometido con anterioridad había quedado siempre oculto bajo el deseo de ambos por permanecer juntos, algo que a esas alturas al menos en ella ya no se daba. Recordaba aún todos los buenos momentos, y todavía una parte de ella buscaba recordar de nuevo la sensación de abrazarle. Pero el frío volvía a acogerla en su lugar.

Acarició su estómago como si fuese un gato, pidiéndole que dejase de rugir. Tenía hambre, y aún no había tomado una decisión sobre qué hacer con todo aquello. Entró al dormitorio con sigilo, buscando en la maleta algo que ponerse. Dudó varias veces, pero accedió a vestirse con el polo de Red Bull al menos para en el momento de hablar con Britta, no dar todo por sentado.

Dejó a Sandra durmiendo y bajó al restaurante a desayunar. Llenó un plato de bollería industrial, como solía hacer, llevándoselo lo más lejos posible de la entrada para esconderse de cualquier posible encontronazo. No quiso levantar la mirada de su mesa por miedo a verle entrar.

-          No sé cómo lo haces para mantenerte siempre bien comiendo estas porquerías.-se había aprendido de memoria el mantel al que observaba. Cuando tuvo que dejar de analizarlo, el encontrarse con Lewis frente a ella en parte la relajó. Por otro lado, sus conversaciones con él siempre eran demasiado analíticas.

-          Si me sacase sangre para hacerme unas pruebas darían bastante pena, la verdad…-comentó. Lewis le robó un croissant, a lo que Yaiza le miró con cierto mal juicio.

-          Yo luego lo quemo, a ti no te he visto hacer deporte aún.-le sonrió.- Te veo cansada.-no intentó negarlo.

-          No descanso mucho.

-          ¿Cómo estás?-Yaiza se encogió de hombros.

-          ¿Qué tipo de respuesta quieres escuchar?-Él sonrió.

-          La verdadera.

-          Nunca he estado peor.

-          Sandra me ha contado un poco por encima el cómo están las cosas…

-          Dudo que haya sido sólo por encima.-bajó la mirada la propia chica.- Os lo cuenta siempre todo…

-          ¿Hablas de Kimi?-Yaiza no respondió hasta segundos más tarde.

-          Supongo que de todo en general.-pausó.- No pensaba en Kimi, la verdad.

-          ¿Todo bien con ella entonces?

-          Supongo que podría ir mejor, pero también peor. Así que sí.

-          Me alegro.-pausaron un poco para comer.

-          ¿Crees que hago bien?-necesitaba oírle. Lewis esperó indicaciones.- Perdonar a Sandra, pero no perdonarle a él.

-          ¿No vas a hacerlo?-Yaiza recuperó la imagen del mantel unos instantes. Negó. Lewis no quiso interrumpir su gesto tan temprano.- ¿Puedo saber por qué?

-          ¿Confiarías en alguien que te ha hecho algo así?-su voz se quebró en un simple segundo. Tragó saliva suplicando a su cuerpo no llorar.

-          ¿Es cuestión de confianza o hay algo más? Quiero decir, creo que ninguno os salvaríais entonces…

-          Es cuestión de que después de tantas cosas, no puedo soportar ninguna más. Y en eso me incluyo a mí.-pausó.

-          Espero que no sea una decisión ya tomada.-Yaiza alzó la mirada con lentitud hacia Lewis.- Que puedas pensártelo aún, o que puedas cambiar de opinión.

-          Por qué tienes tantas ganas de que cambie de opinión.-no lograba entenderlo. Lewis se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia.

-          Simplemente creo que estaríais mejor juntos.

-          ¿Después de—

-          Después de todo, sí.-pausó.

-          No me respondiste antes. ¿Tú confiarías de nuevo?-Lewis cogió aire, pensativo.

-          No lo sé. Supongo que depende de la situación.-ella frunció el ceño.

-          La situación es la que es, Lewis. Se ha tirado a mi mejor amiga.

-          No me refería a la de ahora, sino a la de antes de que eso ocurriese.-guardó silencio.- Supongo que si me lo hiciese una persona con la que apenas llevo unas semanas, no merecería la pena. Pero si es alguien a quien quiero y puedo confiar de nuevo… Tal vez sí.-Yaiza negaba con la mirada perdida.- Aun así no creo que sea eso lo que más te preocupa.-esperó hasta que la chica se dignó a mirarle.- Creo sinceramente que perdonarías algo así a Seb. Habéis tenido muchos problemas hasta ahora, y en todos habéis metido la pata siendo conscientes de ello y siendo unos inútiles para solucionarlo. Pero esta vez creo que ni él sabe qué ha pasado.

-          Lo que ha pasado es bastante simple, que no sepa los motivos es otra cosa.-Lewis aceptó.- Hablas igual que Sandra…

-          ¿Y cómo habla Kimi?-quiso saber.

-          Creo que Kimi prefiere que yo le perdone antes que perdonarle él.-asintió el inglés.

-          Es más difícil perdonar algo así a un amigo que a tu pareja, supongo.-ella se encogió de hombros.

-          No entiendo por qué. Es con mi pareja con quien quiero tener una relación sentimental por el resto de mi vida. No sé, vivir juntos, tener una familia, un futuro juntos…-enumeraba con un rostro mezcla de seriedad y dolor. Por mucho que conseguía que sus ojos no llorasen, su voz seguía tan rota como al principio.- Es la persona de la que te enamoras la que no debería estar con otra.

-          También tu mejor amigo.-Yaiza volvió a negar bajando la mirada al mantel.- Sobre todo si le conoces desde hace tantos años. Con él no vas a formar una familia, pero porque supongo que ya forma parte de ella. No vivirá contigo pero tal vez ya lo ha hecho, o al menos no será algo que haga falta porque al fin y al cabo ya forma parte de tu día a día. Con la pareja en cambio es necesario.-pausó.- Tu pareja te puede dejar en un futuro, tengas la familia hecha o la casa comprada, puede perderse lo que os une. Pero una amistad es más difícil, y también forma parte de tu futuro.-Yaiza mordió su labio sin dejar de temblar.- Entiendo por tanto que también es más fácil confiar en el perdón de tu mejor amigo, y que es más sencillo que perdones a Sandra—

-          No he perdonado a nadie.-puntualizó. Lewis no dijo nada.- Nunca perdonaré nada. Sólo me he ofrecido a confiar de nuevo.

-          Eso muchas veces significa perdonar…

-          Me da igual si es Sandra o lo es él, te puedo asegurar que dentro de cincuenta años, aun si les tuviese a los dos sentados al lado, seguiría acordándome de esto. Y seguiría rompiendo a llorar por ello.

-          Tal vez sí. Pero tal vez después de recordarlo miras a tu lado y ves que tanto Seb como Sandra te dieron motivos suficientes para confiar en ellos. Tal vez les miras y aunque quieras llorar de nuevo, no lo haces porque no te arrepientes de haber confiado en ellos.-Yaiza llevó el reverso de su mano a su boca, cerrando los ojos para evitar que a las dos lágrimas que caían por su rostro se les uniesen algunas más.- Yai…-acercó su mano hasta la suya para bajarla de su rostro y acariciarla.- Es perfectamente normal cómo te sientes…

-          E-entonces por qué pretendéis hacerme sentir mal por ello.-él negó.

-          Dudo que tengamos esa intención.-la acarició un poco más.- Estás en tu derecho de no perdonarle, o no confiar en él, como quieras decirlo. Pero yo te hablo desde fuera. Siempre es más sencillo dar una opinión desde fuera, sí, pero a veces también es más objetiva, o lógica.-siguió acogiendo su mano durante unos segundos en los que Yaiza prefirió estar en silencio.- Qué harás con el trabajo…-negó.

-          No lo sé…-era su primer plan del día, pensar en ello. A esas alturas, aún no le había dedicado ni dos minutos.- Hablaré con Britta a ver si hay alguna solución.

-          ¿Pero seguirás en Red Bull?

-          Q-quiero probar a trabajar desde la central. No sé si será posible…

-          Están contentos contigo, seguro que te dan cualquier alternativa.-ella asintió, poco convencida. Lewis se puso en pie.- Me voy al circuito ¿Vienes?

-          V-voy a esperarme un rato…

-          Te veo luego entonces.-se acercó a ella y se agachó para darle un beso en la mejilla.- Aún espero verte una semana entera sin llorar.-Yaiza sonrió.

-          Yo también.

Mientras se marchaba del buffet, Lewis esperó con ansia que alguien pasase por la puerta por la que él salía con tal de que Yaiza no se quedase sola. Desde la distancia, la veía tan cabizbaja como la había dejado, lamentándose que sus prisas le impidiesen quedarse siquiera a llamar a Sandra para que esta ocupase su puesto.

Había echado mano del teléfono tanto para avisarla a ella como al propio Kimi. Su dedo no pudo llegar a desbloquear la pantalla ya que su cerebro estaba completamente concentrado en asumir la imagen de Sebastian. El chico salía por el ascensor tan zarrapastroso como Sandra le había dicho que estaba. Iba solo, con su mochila y su ropa de Red Bull. Miraba su teléfono sin mucha dedicación, como si necesitase ir concentrado para evitar ver algo que no quería. A Lewis en cambio no pudo esquivarle.

-          Ey.-el inglés se interponía entre las ganas del chico por salir del hotel y la puerta que se lo permitía.- ¿Vas para el circuito?-Sebastian bajó su móvil hacia su bolsillo. Quiso decirle que no, pero asintió en su lugar.- Va, vamos juntos.-pasó su brazo por su hombro para dirigirle a la salida, evitando así alargar su mal. No volvió a decirle nada hasta que no entraron en el minibús.- Tienes mal aspecto.-Sebastian, sentado frente a él, le miró con cierta sorpresa.

-          Que me lo digas tú…-Lewis llevaba su polo negro de Mercedes, unos vaqueros rotos, y varios collares de oro decorando su imagen. Rió. 

-          El mío es voluntario.-Sebastian asintió. Quiso sonreír al menos por tener un detalle, pero no fue capaz.- ¿Cómo vas?-hizo una mueca patosa y bastante desganada.

-          Ya has dicho que tengo mal aspecto.-se encogió de hombros.- Supongo que eso lo dice todo.

-          Debiste venirte a Barbados, tío. Con el calorcito y la playa seguro que te habrías animado un poco. En casa metido, ahí con el frío…-Sebastian esta vez forzó su rostro para que la zona derecha de su boca fingiese una sonrisa cansada.- Fuimos a llamarte un día, pero creo que la cagué diciendo que no nos cogerías el teléfono, así que Sandra terminó no llamándote.-le negó quitándole importancia.

-          Da igual. Tienes razón, no lo habría cogido.

-          Lo sé. Pero supongo que ver que te llaman te habría cambiado un poco el estado. Y tal vez si era Sandra sí lo habrías cogido.-dudó unos segundos, con la mirada perdida. Acabó asintiendo.- Tienes la misma cara que tenía Yai hace unos minutos.-oír su nombre le desconectó. Vio en los ojos de Lewis las claras intenciones que había tenido al mencionarla.- Vengo de hablar con ella.-Sebastian bajó de nuevo la mirada.- Cuándo vas a intentar hablarlo.-negó.

-          No creo que lo haga.-Lewis temía tanto esa respuesta que tuvo que contener un poco la respiración.

-          Por qué.

-          Quiero dejar las cosas como están.-el inglés negó rotundo.

-          No es así.-Sebastian le miraba con cierta crítica.- Te mueres de ganas de hablar con ella y de que ella te perdone. No me vengas con que quieres dejar las cosas como están.

-          ¿Te ha dicho que me vaya a perdonar?-sus preguntas se diferenciaban mucho de las que Yaiza hacía. La chica las formulaba con miedo de que las contestasen. Sebastian en cambio retaba al que la escuchaba a ser capaz de responder algo que él no pensaba ya de antemano. Lewis le comprendía, bajando la mirada para no responderle. Se encogió de hombros ante ello.- Entonces.-repitió el gesto.- De qué sirve.

-          Seb…-quería convencerle.- No seas así, ambos sabemos—

-          No quiero molestarla más…-le suplicaba comprensión. Vivieron de una pausa breve en la que Lewis sólo le miraba, viendo en su rostro el cansancio y agotamiento por el que el chico debería haber pasado esas semanas.- Sólo se cagarla.

-          Ella tampoco es una santa.

-          Entonces para qué intentarlo de nuevo.-insistía.- Ambos la cagaremos otra vez. Para qué buscar ese error que nos vuelva a dejar hechos una mierda.

-          No tiene por qué haber más…-Sebastian negó, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo.- Mira… sé que quieres estar con ella. Dan igual los errores o lo que sea, quieres intentarlo y lo seguirás queriendo intentar pase lo que pase. Tu discursito está muy bien, a cualquiera le serviría, para qué seguir sufriendo si es mejor rendirse. Muchas parejas pasan por eso y terminan rompiendo, pero tú no eres así. Y a Yai la quieres, y no creo que por lo que ha pasado vayas a dejar que todo se acabe y—

-          Me he follado a su mejor amiga, Lewis.-recordó con rabia y voz quebrada.- N-no me vengáis como si esto fuese una simple discusión de pareja, porque no lo es.

-          No lo es, no. Pero Yai quiere intentarlo de nuevo.-al principio Sebastian se limitó a mirarle. Le costó varios segundos asumir que se trataba de una broma con tal de convencerle. Los primeros los pasó realmente dubitativo.- No me crees.

-          No.-fue rápido en responder.

-          Yai me ha dicho lo mismo que tú. Que para qué intentarlo si va a salir mal, que después de tantas cagadas tanto de uno como de otro, para qué. Que no te va a perdonar ni a ti ni a Sandra nunca.-Sebastian asintió.

-          Veo que quiere intentarlo, sí.

-          ¿Acaso no quieres tú y has dicho lo mismo que ella?

-          No sé si me has oído, porque te he dicho que—

-          Sé lo que me has dicho. Y lo que le dirás a todo el que te pregunte. Y lo que te dirás a ti mismo cuando busques una excusa. Pero también sé lo que quieres de verdad. Y tú también. Y es exactamente lo mismo que ella.-le retiró la mirada para perderla tras el cristal y fingir que no quería desaparecer de aquel autobús. Lewis siguió observándole. Cada pequeño gesto que Sebastian hacía le servía para confiarse, para saber que tenía razón. En parte se alegró de saberlo, pero no sabía cómo convencer ni a uno ni a otro.- ¿Has hablado con Kimi?-Sebastian, aún mirando por la ventana, rió con tristeza. Luego asintió.- ¿Y bien?

-          Fingiremos que no ha pasado nada para que la prensa no hable.-Lewis arqueó ligeramente una ceja.- Es bastante fácil notarlo entre nosotros dos, así que es mejor que—

-          Me da igual lo que hagáis o dejéis de hacer delante de una cámara. Háblame de lo que pasará detrás.-Sebastian le miró de nuevo.

-          Le dije que no intentaría convencerle de nada, ni pedirle nada. Y le pareció perfecto porque me dijo que no me perdonaría aunque se lo pidiese.-Lewis esperaba oír eso a su pesar.- Prefiere confiar de nuevo en Sandra, dice que tiene menos que perder.-pausó.- No me molesta que a Sandra la hayan perdonado.

-          No he dicho nada.

-          Lo sé.-pausó, dirigiéndose otra vez a la ventana.- Pero es tu amiga, y seguramente ella piense que es así, y os lo habrá dicho.

-          Ayer tengo entendido que lo aparentaste bastante bien.

-          Ayer lo último que esperaba era verla de risas con ellos dos después de haber estado yo en casa dos semanas muriéndome del asco y queriendo que la tierra me tragase.-le miró, encogiéndose de hombro.- Detalles.

-          Sandra se siente bastante mal por eso. Por ti, vamos. Ayer subió a hablar con Yai para intentar convencerla de—

-          No funcionó mucho ¿no? Si dices que hace unos minutos te hablaba de no querer saber nada de mí.

-          Es que eres tú el que has de darle los motivos, no Sandra.-Sebastian aprovechó que el bus aparcaba a la entrada del circuito para no tener que responderle. Ambos salieron en la misma dirección.- Sé que no te molesta que a Sandra sí la hayan dado otra oportunidad, pero sí has dado por hecho que tú no mereces otra.-Apoyó tras esperar respuesta su mano en su nuca y le meneó suavemente.- Luego te veo.

Cada uno siguió su camino, traicionando a esas últimas palabras de Lewis al no toparse el uno con el otro en toda la jornada.

Sebastian apenas tenía trabajo que hacer ese día más allá de los compromisos publicitarios o periodísticos que le hiciesen llevar a cabo. Para conocerlos de primera mano, acudió al hospitality de Red Bull esperando dar allí con una Britta que, según el equipo, se retrasaba demasiado. El chico decidió esperar por la zona, charlando sobre temas banales con todo aquel que se le acercaba con tal de no pensar en la que se le venía encima.

La mañana iba pasando sin que nadie apareciese para decirle qué hacer. Por la puerta pasaban personas de todos los sectores de la escudería sin que su jefa de prensa diese señales, teniendo que preguntar por simple curiosidad a Gina, que aparecía encabezando a Sandra y Dani.

Las noticias no eran ni sorprendentes ni tampoco positivas. Como era de imaginar, Britta se retrasaba debido a que en el hotel, Yaiza la retuvo para comentarle cierta propuesta o cierto problema. Gina no supo aclarárselo del todo. Aun así le pidió que esperase unos minutos mientras ella iba a la central y confirmaba las últimas noticias que hubiesen llegado desde el hotel.

Esperando, Sandra y Dani miraban en la distancia debatiéndose si acercarse a hablar con el chico o no. Dani era el que más negativas mostraba, prefiriendo dejar cualquier conversación que tuviesen que tener con Sebastian para meros motivos laborales. Sandra por su parte se lamentaba por no armarse de valor y dar los pasos suficientes para plantarse frente a él y al menos hacerle compañía mientras la espera se alargaba.

Se convenció a sí misma de que lo habría hecho sin ningún problema si no fuese porque Britta aparecía acompañando a Gina por la puerta de hospitality. Hablaban como si no tuviesen compromisos que llevar a cabo, separándose y dejando su charla amigable a un lado cuando Britta se topó con el gesto desesperado de Sebastian.

-          Perdona, había lío en la central.-buscaba entre sus papeles algo que ofrecerle.- No tienes nada hasta la tarde, así que tranquilo que puedes descansar.-Sebastian sólo iba a prestarle atención si nombraba a quien echaba de menos en aquel centro.

-          ¿Por qué has tardado?-Britta fingió no tener una respuesta importante que darle mientras colocaba papeles. A unos metros, Dani y Sandra ignoraban de forma notable a Gina para escuchar atentos.- Britta.-reclamó atención.

-          Andaba recolocando a Yaiza.-contó lo más rápido que pudo. Sebastian evitó hacer ningún tipo de gesto que le comprometiese, quedándose fijo frente a ella y haciéndola hablar un poco más.- Prefiere trabajar en algo más ajeno a esto. En la central de prensa.-el chico asintió.

-          No la has puesto ninguna pega.-preguntó. Britta suspiró.

-          La he dado permiso, al fin y al cabo hemos hablado con Samantha y dicen que no estaría mal. Pero también he dicho que en cuanto necesite ayuda tendrá que venir. Y ha aceptado.-pausó, revisando más papeles que ahora le ponía delante.- Tienes una semana bastante tranquila. Al menos en cuanto a aglomeración de eventos, están todos bastante dispersos y no habrá problemas para que los hagas—

-          Eso significa que no necesitarás ayuda.-recuperó el tema. Britta seguía sin querer mirarle a la cara. Negó.

-          Supongo que no.-el chico volvió a asentir, mordiéndose el labio esa vez pese a su intención por no gesticular. Britta alzó finalmente la mirada e hizo una mueca de disculpa.- Voy a hablar con el equipo, luego te veo.-le dejó el papel de lo que le quedaba por delante ese día, aunque ni siquiera le echó un ojo. Dejó la mirada perdida en el vacío que Britta había dejado, asumiendo que todo estaba cambiando a una gran velocidad que le impedía ir asimilando conceptos. Yaiza no iba a trabajar con él, no al menos en toda la semana. Quería alegrarse por no tener que enfrentarse a lo que un encuentro supondría, arrepintiéndose por otro lado de que por primera vez su agenda de la semana estuviese tan bien dirigida.

-          ¿Y Yai?-no se giró ni al oír la voz de Sandra. Tanto ella como Dani habían estado escuchando todo con bastante lamento. Esperaban que ese encuentro entre ellos se diese, que la costumbre de tener que verse a todas horas les permitiese limar asperezas. Algo que por desgracia no se iba a dar. Sebastian dobló el papel y se lo guardó en la mochila.

-          En la central.-informó.

-          Pero… Vendrá o…

-          No.-Sandra se giró un momento a Dani para hacerle una simple seña con las cejas. Las cosas no iban bien.

-          Ha pedido un cambio entonces…-él asintió, echándose la mochila al hombro de nuevo.- Lo siento.

-          No es tu culpa.-cambió el gesto en el acto.- O bueno, sí, y mía, si lo piensas.-Sandra sonrió con timidez y culpabilidad.- Da igual.-fue a dirigirse a la puerta.

-          ¿Te vas?

-          No tengo nada hasta las seis.

-          ¿Y no vas a comer?-Sebastian había ignorado por completo que eso era algo que tenía que hacer.- Creo que deberías, estás en los huesos.

-          Eso no es nada nuevo.

-          Antes estabas escuchimizado, ahora si te soplo, vuelas.-Sebastian bajó la mirada y rió por lo bajo.- Venga, vamos a comer.

-          Sandra, no hace—

-          Oh, sí, sí hace.-se giró a Dani.- Vete a comer con Hülk.-el australiano frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Por qué no puedo ir con vosotros?

-          Porque somos adultos, y tú has quedado con tu amigo de la guardería para tirarte comida, así que ya nos vemos luego.-entre que el comentario le hizo gracia y su lentitud para responder, cuando Dani quiso protestar Sandra y Sebastian ya se habían ido. Fueron a la cafetería, ocupando una de las mesas más alejadas de la muchedumbre. Tras coger la comida, Sandra quiso tranquilizar a un Sebastian demasiado atento.- Dudo que Yai venga a comer. Y si viniese, no lo haría a esta hora.

-          ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-          Es tu hora de comer.-lo aceptó con dolor.- Ayer hablé con ella.

-          Lo sé.-Sandra dejó de echar sal a sus patatas fritas para mirarle.

-          ¿Ah, sí?

-          Me lo ha dicho Lewis, que venía de hablar con ella.-una noticia sorpresa para la chica.- Sí, ya me ha dado el sermón que supongo que me darás tú ahora.

-          Bueno.-Sandra alzó las manos y se recolocó en la silla.- Si ya esperabas mi sermón, entonces no lo hagamos esperar.-El chico rió cansado mientras negaba y removía su ensalada.- Habla con ella.

-          Sandra, mira—

-          No, escúchame. Yo hablé con ella anoche, se pasó toda la conversación llorando porque te quiere y te echa de menos y se siente estúpida por todo. Sí, increíble, somos tú y yo los que la cagamos y ella erre que erre con Lewis, Charles, Hülk, y todo.

-          No acaba nunca.-ella ladeó un poco la cabeza al no entenderle.- La lista de nombres. Empiezas y no paras. Que si Lewis, que si Charles…-ella hizo un puchero.

-          Tú llevas dos.

-          Una tú.-Sandra hizo una mueca de disgusto y alzó un poco la mano, a media altura, en un puño, y lo movió en círculos. Lo acompañó de un irónico cántico alegre. Él rió un poco más ameno.- Sí, no es algo para celebrar.

-          En fin, que Yai está bastante tocada, pero que te perdonará en el acto.

-          Creo que la noche le ha afectado un poco, porque a Lewis le ha dicho todo lo contrario.-Sandra tragó saliva.- No quiere intentarlo, y lo siento pero ha dicho que no nos perdona a ninguno. No sé en qué quedaste con ella, pero…

-          Oh, no, ya.-corrigió.- Es como Kimi, perdonar dicen que no, pero que quieren olvidarlo. Lo que es curioso, porque suele ser al revés... perdono, pero no olvido.-citó el dicho.

-          Con Kimi lo tienes fácil. Tiene poco que olvidar. Ella en cambio conmigo tiene una lista larga de meteduras de pata.

-          Y tú de ella.

-          Lewis me ha dicho que no es una santa. Ahora tú me insistes en que ella también la caga.-pausó.- No sé qué pretendéis hacerme creer diciéndome que ella es tan mala como yo.-lo dijo con voz teatrera. Luego se llevó un tenedor lleno de lechuga a la boca, llenándola por completo. Cual conejo hambriento. Sandra esperó a que tragase para volver a hablarle.

-          Sólo es hacerte ver que ambos la cagáis muchas veces y no pasa nada, os perdonáis y listo.

-          ¿Te puedo ser sincero y breve a la vez?

-          C-claro…-Sebastian la miró juzgándola unos segundos.

-          Cuando digo breve espero que así sea ¿Vale?

-          No depende de mí eso…

-          Si digo breve es que no quiero que intentes convencerme de otra cosa para alargar la conversación.-La chica llenó ahora su boca de patatas fritas para no tener que decir nada.- No voy a hablar con ella. Ni ahora ni… No sé si nunca, pero pretendo irme a casa en un mes y poder olvidarme de todo esto. De este año, de ella... de todo.-Sandra sintió una punzada en el pecho que se clavaba dolorosamente hasta traspasarla.

-          Por qué dices eso…-él puso los ojos en blanco.- Seb, no puedo escucharlo y quedarme callada. Quiero que me digas por qué.

-          Porque no quiero intentarlo.-se encogió de hombros.- Y antes de que te conviertas en Lewis, sí, la quiero, me pasaría la vida intentándolo una y otra vez con ella, pero eso supondría que no hemos parado de cagarla, y puesto que nos conozco y eso es lo que pasaría, prefiero no intentarlo.

-          P-pero—

-          Sandra, es agotador, no—

-          Ya lo sé, joder ¿acaso no has visto cómo era entre Kimi y yo? Joder, nosotros sí que hemos estado mal, y qué, hay que intentarlo.-volvió a devorar su ensalada. Quería quitársela de encima pronto. Y a la ensalada también.- Seb, no digas eso por favor…

-          Ella también está cansada de esto.

-          Pero también quiere intentarlo…

-          Cada vez que pasa algo entre nosotros, todo se jode demasiado. No son broncas de pareja, te digo lo que a Lewis, esto ha sido ya la gota que colma el vaso, y no estoy dispuesto a que se de siquiera algo similar a lo que ya hemos vivido. Y sin embargo así será.-pausó.- Yo seguiré metiendo la pata con mis dudas y mis cambios de humor, si es que no me da por follarme a alguna amiga suya, y ella buscará ignorar cualquier problema y en cuanto lo haya, se tirará a otro.-Sandra abrió un poco los ojos antes de bajarlos al plato.- Sé lo de Hülk.-los alzó en el acto, con el ceño fruncido.

-          ¿Qué?-por algún motivo, Sebastian había dado por hecho que ni Lewis ni Sandra sabían que él estuviese al corriente de ello. Principalmente porque no había salido en ninguna de las conversaciones.

-          ¿No te lo ha dicho?

-          Q-quien.

-          Él.-Sandra estaba perdida.- Hülk vino a hablar conmigo después de que pasase.-en ese instante Sandra perdió completamente el rumbo de aquella conversación.- Me echó una buena bronca y me dijo que ni se me ocurriese volver a hacerla daño. También me dijo que se quedó hecha polvo porque pensaba que me había traicionado de alguna forma al acostarse de nuevo con él.-no esperó respuesta de Sandra durante un buen rato.

-          N-no lo sabía. O sea, que Hülk te había… Vaya.

-          Lo puedo usar de excusa. Me ha amenazado de muerte, y puesto que sé que la acabaré haciendo daño, mejor no tentar a la suerte.-ella negó, sin pillar el sarcasmo.

-          No le hagas caso, Seb, por qué no te quedas con la idea de que Yai estaba disgustada ¿eh? Eso es que le importabas, y fíjate que ese día tenía motivos para no…

-          Ese día y todos.-Sandra sollozó.

-          Seb…

-          ¿Tanto os cuesta aceptar que no quiero pasar por esto de nuevo?

-          ¿Prefieres pasar por estar sin ella?-pese a que la idea la tenía clara, sus claros deseos le entorpecían el dar una respuesta. Sandra hizo una mueca al notarlo.- Seb…

-          Sí.-finalmente dijo.- Es lo mejor para ambos. Aunque sea una puta mierda, me lo merezco.-se acabó su plato ante la mirada de la chica.

-          E-entonces no te molestó lo de Hülk… O sea, lo que pasó entre ellos…

-          No lo celebré, obviamente. Pero ya te digo que todo lo que suceda lo tengo merecido. Y ya no estábamos juntos, así que era libre de hacer lo que quisiese.

-          También lo era cuando pasó la primera vez… Y cuando Lewis…-Sebastian cogió aire sólo para evitar que la angustia del recuerdo le dejase seco.

-          Prefiero dejarlo como está.-resumió. Sandra no quiso seguir insistiendo.

-          Y con Kimi…-la conversación con Lewis se le repetía.

-          Le he dicho que no le voy a pedir ni que me perdone ni que confíe en mí.-Sandra se sorprendió al saber que habían hablado, aunque la charla en sí la decepcionó a más no poder.- Él está de acuerdo, porque dice que no pensaba hacerlo. Así que otra cosa a la que no darle más vueltas.-fue la primera vez en toda la conversación que Sandra sintió verdaderas ganas de llorar.

-          No puedes hablar en serio, Seb…-ahora el chico aceptaba sus dudas.- Es tu amigo… C-cómo puedes dejarlo pasar así, después de tanto tiempo no puedes—

-          Él me lo ha pedido.-cortó.- Confirmándome que no iba a darme otra oportunidad es una forma de pedirme que no lo intente. Y no voy a hacerlo. Le he hecho ya suficiente daño como para encima perseguirle para que me perdone.

-          Has de insistir, yo lo hice con Yai y—

-          Sé que te va a costar, a ti y a todos, pero no sabes lo que agradecería después de estas dos semanas solo que respetaseis lo que he decidido.-la chica bajó la mirada al sentir la presión.- Tal vez si alguien se hubiese interesado en ayudarme o en hacer las cosas conmigo no habría llegado a esta conclusión, pero así han sido las cosas. No quiero intentarlo, ni con uno ni con otro. Por respeto a ellos.

-          T-tampoco hace falta que me culpes de esto…-se defendió. Él guardó silencio.

-          Lo siento.-le asintió.- Como comprenderás es bastante doloroso para mí el ver cómo han acabado las cosas. Sobre todo pensando que tal vez se podría haber evitado.

-          Q-quise llamarte…-asintió ahora él. Ya se sabía esa parte de la historia.- Y lo siento por no haber contado contigo, pero puedo hacerlo ahora. Yo ya lo he pasado ¿sabes? puedo ayudarte a—

-          Sandra…-interrumpió, soltando su servilleta sobre un plato ya vacío.- Quiero que lo aceptes y lo entiendas. Tú la primera.-asintió a su petición.- No quiero intentarlo.

Repitió el gesto por respeto, pero en su mente la idea de evitar a toda costa que Sebastian se diese por vencido iba a quedarse clavada hasta que se diese alguna solución. Tras comer, la chica fue en busca de Dani para llevar a cabo sus tareas, dejando a Sebasitan en el hospitality en donde mantuvo alguna reunión voluntaria con tal de no darle vueltas a sus dos conversaciones serias de ese día.

A las seis de la tarde se reunió con una solitaria y tranquila Britta que le llevaba a un plató improvisado en una curva del circuito junto a una cadena alemana. La entrevista para su suerte no se alargó en el tiempo, y las preguntas le permitieron fingir que su estado anímico era el idóneo para competir ese fin de semana.

Le dieron permiso para abandonar el Circuito de las Américas desde ese mismo instante, dejando cualquier tarea relativa al coche para la mañana del jueves. De camino a la salida, y con un resoplido bien definido, dio con una Sandra que también se iba y que al verle le esperaba. Vio su gesto y no pudo evitar reír con pena. Aceptó no darle la tabarra con ningún tema de camino al hotel.

Una vez allí la chica le convenció para cenar juntos de nuevo. Sebastian se pasó todo el intento de la chica resoplando para hacerla saber que no estaba dispuesto a escuchar más charlas que le quitasen el sueño, a lo que ella volvió a acceder. Quedaron a una hora temprana, para no provocar posibles encuentros. Sebastian se encargó de llamar a la puerta de la chica para bajar juntos, lamentando que Sandra tardase tanto en responder al otro lado mientras se debatía cuál de las otras entradas de su alrededor sería la de Yaiza.

Cuando Sandra abrió se dirigieron al ascensor adentrándose en el tema de conversación que ella proponía: un nada original recorrido por lo que se esperaba de ese gran premio que en apenas dos frases acabó con comentarios ofensivos hacia la barba de Dani, al que Sebastian supuso le pitarían los oídos. Sandra se alegró de verle reír aunque fuese por algo así mientras esperaban al ascensor, y entendió a la perfección que nada más las puertas se abrieron, su gesto se congelase al ver allí a Kimi. Tan expectante como él, tan perdido como los dos que pretendían entrar.

Tuvo que ser la propia Sandra la encargada de dar el primer paso y acceder al compartimiento, haciendo que Sebastian le siguiese. El alemán había bajado la mirada para no cruzarla más con el otro chico, que en cambio le observaba detenidamente.

-          Hola.-Sandra fue amable con el finlandés, mostrando media sonrisa. Él alzó el gesto un poco.

-          Hola.-correspondió. Apenas eran unas plantas, pero se hizo bastante eterno.

-          ¿V-vas a cenar?-Kimi asintió.

-          ¿Tú?-asintió al igual, pretendiendo informar sobre su acompañante buscando crear algún tipo de conversación. Pero Kimi no dio pie.- ¿Con alguien?-ahora el decir lo que se le había pasado por la lengua quedaba bloqueado pese al servirle de respuesta. Llegaban al hall.- Por si quieres venir, digo.-Sandra tartamudeaba sin necesidad de hablar. No pudo evitar girarse a Sebastian para ejemplificarle como respuesta. El chico seguía mirando al suelo mientras se acercaba a la puerta para salir.

-          No te preocupes, te veo mañana.-informó a Sandra.

-          ¿Q-qué? No, no, pero—

-          Sandra, tranquila. Te veo mañana.-de repente, Sandra se quedaba sin su primer acompañante por culpa de un encontronazo que pese a lo deseado en un inicio por ella, en el momento en el que se daba se convertía en insoportable. Salió a paso lento seguida de Kimi.

-          No lo sabía.-se excusó. Ella alzó las cejas dudosa.

-          B-bueno, era de imaginar.

-          Insisto en que no lo sabía.-repetía. Asintió sólo para no tener que discutir con él tan pronto.- ¿Entonces vienes a cenar?-Sandra buscó con la mirada a Sebastian. Salía por la puerta del hotel, ni siquiera se iba a quedar allí tras ese encuentro. Le asintió sin remedio.- Deberías decirles a tus amigos que no soy un animal de Zoológico.-fue el primer comentario que le dijo mientras se sentaban ya con la cena elegida. Ella no entendió nada.- Me he cruzado dos veces con Dani y se me ha quedado mirando como los niños miran a los gorilas. Con pena, como pensando… está allí por obligación. Y luego a Lewis, que se empeñaba en saber cómo estaba y encima me tocaba.-Sandra frunció el ceño.- Me daba palmadas en la espalda. Le faltó tirarme cacahuetes.-quiso reír, pero decidió preguntarle.

-          ¿Les has dicho algo?

-          Les ignoro, como siempre.

-          P-pues yo he comido con Seb…-no sabía hasta qué punto era conveniente el mencionar que se había visto con él siendo su relación la causante del problema. Pero necesitaba sacarle. Él asintió sin darle importancia.- Voy a ser breve…-imitó a Sebastian.- Me ha dicho que habló contigo y que no te va a intentar convencer de nada porque tú no quieres, o algo así.

-          Buen resumen, sí.

-          Pero…-no entendía nada.

-          Vino a mi cuarto. Quería hablarme sobre la prensa y tal. Fingir que estamos bien si nos ven por ahí, por eso de que se me notan bastante las cosas. Vamos, fingir que seguimos siendo tan amigos como siempre si hay una cámara delante. Por nuestro bien.-Sandra no daba crédito. Esa parte la desconocía.- Luego me preguntó o bueno, me habló de que las cosas contigo estaban bien, le dije que sí, y de repente se fue hacia la puerta para marcharse.-pausó para comer un poco.

-          ¿Y bien?

-          Le pregunté que si no me iba a dar la misma tabarra que tú, y me dijo que no, porque no le iba a dar otra oportunidad y porque no quería molestarme. Y yo le dije que eso era exactamente lo que quería.-volvió a sentir las mismas ganas de llorar que cuando Sebastian le contó esa historia. Se tomó su tiempo para hablar.

-          Qué le dijiste a Yai para convencerla de que me diese otra oportunidad.-quiso saber. Kimi adivinó por dónde iban los tiros.

-          Lo que le dije a ella sólo servía para vuestro caso, no para el nuestro.

-          C-creo que te equivocas.-aventuró.- Creo que Yai y yo hemos tenido mil problemas más en nuestra vida de los que podáis haber tenido vosotros.

-          ¿Tan segura estás?

-          Completamente.-y así se mostraba.-Yai y yo llevamos unidas muchísimos años, y nuestra relación no ha sido ni parecida a la vuestra.

-          ¿Te sabes cómo ha sido mi relación con Seb? ¿Tan públicos somos?

-          Dime algo que os haya pasado que sea tan grave como lo que hemos hecho él y yo que te haga no querer confiar de nuevo.-fue al grano. Kimi guardó silencio.- Yo sólo de este año te puedo decir varias cosas que hayan pasado entre Yai y yo suficientes como para poder mandarnos a la mierda la una a la otra. Así que no me digas que no tienes motivos, porque creo que Seb es de las pocas personas de este circo en las que se puede confiar una y otra vez.

-          ¿Le dices eso también a Yai?-escuchaba atenta.- Que confíe en él después de haberse tirado a dos, después de los numeritos tras Cancún, de sus mil dudas y cagadas—

-          Pensaba que en todo eso le dabas la razón. Salvo en lo de tirarse a dos.-citó textual.- Cuando volvimos de vacaciones dijiste muchas veces que Seb tenía derecho a querer tomarse un tiempo, que tenía dudas y que era normal. De hecho aunque le culpaste por haberla –entrecomilló en el aire- dejado, la principal culpable de todo lo que pasó después fue ella. Y en cuanto a sus dudas… creo que no es justo juzgar a nadie. No somos él, no sabemos cómo se siente.

-          Tampoco me parece justo defenderle frente a ella entonces.

-          No, no lo es. Pero no meterlo como un motivo para no confiar en él es lo más justo.-Kimi fingía una frialdad que se tenía bien aprendida mientras cenaba. Sandra aún no había probado bocado.- ¿De verdad que quieres perderle para siempre?-no respondió.- El año que viene trabajáis juntos, no me creo que vayas a ser capaz de ni dirigirle la palabra.

-          El trabajo es una cosa, la vida privada es—

-          No me vengas con esas.-empezaba a cabrearse por la actitud de todos.- ¿Me estáis diciendo que he sido la única con dos cojones de entre todos nosotros? ¿Yo? ¿Qué pensaba que era una puta cobarde por irme hasta Barbados y no ser capaz ni de miraros? Kimi, Seb es tu mejor amigo, en el trabajo y fuera de él. Hemos follado, sí, pero lo hemos hecho los dos. Y a mí me has dado otra oportunidad cuando apenas nos conocemos. A él le conoces a la perfección, sabes que no lo haría si no fuese por la situación de este año de locos en el que estamos.-pausó, sintiendo que la mirada de Kimi le pedía de alguna manera que no siguiese hablando. Le dio igual.- Sólo por el simple hecho de que no quiere insistirte para no hacerte más daño deberías comprender que merece otra oportunidad.-pausó de nuevo.- Prefiere perderos a los dos a haceros más daño, y sin embargo Yai le ha hecho tanto daño como él a ella. Tal vez de otra forma, sí, pero se lo ha hecho.-pausó otra vez.- Y tú eres su mejor amigo, y está dispuesto a perder a la chica que ama y al amigo que más quiere sólo porque le habéis hecho creer que así lo merece.-Kimi tuvo que bajar las manos con las que cortaba el pan debido a que le empezaron a temblar. Y hasta negó la mirada a una Sandra nunca antes tan convencida y tan cansada del malestar en el que vivían.- ¿De verdad pretendes que creamos que confías más en mí que en él después de esto? ¿Qué no te mueres de ganas de pararte a escucharle, de echarle la mayor bronca del mundo porque la merece, pero luego volver a recuperarle? ¿Me estás diciendo en serio que de todos nosotros Seb es el que más mal merece? Porque estoy segura de que no. Y de que eres el primero que no lo ve así.-sintió la necesidad de empujar su plato de comida al centro. No iba a cenar.- No intentes hacerme creer que no le echas de menos, porque estoy segura de que si ayer le preguntaste si no te iba a pedir perdón era porque estabas deseando de que lo hiciese y así poder perdonarle.


	173. Intento de acuerdo

Ignorar todo mal que pasase por su mente nunca había sido tan complicado. Nadie parecía tener las cosas ni medianamente claras esos días, y las noches en vela eran testigo de ello.

Kimi apenas pudo dirigirle la palabra a Sandra en lo que quedaba de cena. Cualquier cosa que dijese sólo serviría para empeorarlo todo y darle más motivos a la chica para sentenciar cualquier posible cambio de opinión. Decidió irse a su dormitorio de manera temprana, dejándose caer sobre la cama y dando gracias a la mañana siguiente a su conciencia por haberle dejado descansar. Sandra por su parte se tomó unos minutos más para regresar a su habitación tras esa cena poco favorecedora. Estuvo frente a la puerta del hotel, esperando que Sebastian llegase para al menos no sentirse tan mal consigo misma, pero el alemán no regresó hasta horas después de que la chica ya yaciese en su cama.

Era difícil comprobar quién había tardado más en pegar ojo, si Sebastian o Yaiza. A la mañana siguiente, ambos despertadores sonaban a una hora similar, haciéndoles ponerse en marcha pensando en que lo poco que hubiesen dormido no habría servido de nada.

Cada uno afrontó el día de diferente manera, aunque guardando ciertas similitudes en cuanto a su funcionamiento. Sebastian apenas prestaba atención a lo que le rodeaba, buscaba pese a todo y de forma descarada cualquier suceso que pudiese provocar la aparición de una Yaiza que, en cambio, se aferraba a su asiento en la central de Red Bull para no abandonarlo. Britta no pudo más que darle malas noticias al chico, asegurándole que tanto ese día como al menos el siguiente, todo quedaría en sus manos. Su jefa de prensa no quiso indagar en los problemas que podían haberse dado dentro de la pareja, pero se dedicaba a imaginar mientras paseaba entre uno y otro. En sus visitas a la central, mentar al chico provocaba que Yaiza bajase la mirada buscando no dejarse notar. Algo inútil y que sin duda desconcertaba a una Britta que, a esas alturas, veía con buenos ojos el no tenerlos juntos.

El viernes se dio de forma similar. Yaiza había pasado el día anterior encerrada entre cuatro paredes que la impidieron hasta disfrutar de una cena en el hotel. Convenciendo al personal del mismo, pudo subir algo de comida a su habitación para al menos no hacerle frente a la noche con el estómago vacío.

Sebastian dio gracias por no cruzarse con nadie más que con Dani y Sandra, que con respeto y tacto, buscaban de alguna forma amenizarle las mañanas cada vez que se cruzaban en el motorhome o en el garaje.

Sandra era sin duda la única que, habiendo visto ya todas las posiciones del grupo, seguía buscando la manera de hacerse ver con los tres a la vez. Pasó la hora de la comida acompañada de Dani y también de una Yaiza que sólo aprovechó esa hora para salir de su central. La cena, esta vez más correcta, la decidió pasar con un Kimi que aceptaba a compartirla con ella siempre y cuando su grupo de amigos quedase a un lado por un día. No le vino mal a la chica enfrentarse a esa soledad junto al finlandés, que apenas hablaba y mucho menos se dirigía a ella con respecto a Sebastian.

Hasta que no llegó el sábado, allí nadie parecía querer afrontar los problemas.

-          Paso de dormir contigo a no verte en días.-Yaiza sintió cierta tirantez en las mejillas al intentar sonreír ante el comentario que Kimi le hacía. Estaba frente a su puerta tras haberla llamado. Yaiza ya estaba preparada para bajar.

-          Estoy encerrada.-informó.

-          Algo me ha comentado Sandra, sí.- separó un poco los brazos para que Yaiza pudiese abrazarle. Cada vez guardaban más cosas esos gestos entre ambos.- ¿Estás bien?-la notó reír. No de forma muy sincera.

-          Perfectamente ¿no me ves?-él sonrió con pena.- Creo que como tú.-asintió, poniéndose en marcha hasta el restaurante. Apenas hablaron de nada serio hasta que no empezaron a comer.

-           ¿Te pusieron pegas para cambiar de trabajo?-negó.

-          Y creo que al contrario, ahora Britta está encantada de tenerme lejos.-Kimi frunció el ceño.- Supongo que se imagina que algo pasa, y prefiere no mezclarnos.

-          Me imagino que él la habrá dicho algo.

-          No lo sé. No me ha preguntado nada.

-          Tampoco debería. Es tu jefa, no debería—

-          Lo sé.-pausaron.- El otro día hablé con Lewis.

-          ¿A ti también te da palmaditas en la espalda?-Yaiza se sonrió de manera cansada al imaginárselo. Negó, triste.

-          Quiso hablar de él.

-          Me imagino que no era para hablar de ropa, no.-pausó para beber su café.- Sandra también me ha dado la charla a mí.

-          Sí, bueno, Sandra nos la ha dado a ambos.

-          Entonces he de alegrarme de que a mí Lewis sólo me de palmaditas.-Yaiza rió por lo bajo, sacando el mismo gesto a Kimi. Esta vez la pausa entre ambos fue más larga. Ambos querían llegar al mismo apartado de la conversación, sin ser ninguno lo suficientemente valiente como para dar el paso. No al menos de forma inmediata.- Seb habló conmigo.-Yaiza alzó la mirada poco a poco desde su plato hacia Kimi, que mantenía la suya en su taza ya vacía. Desconocía ese acontecimiento, y por tanto sólo esperaba saber cómo se había dado.- El primer día.-alargaba sus explicaciones, impacientándola.- ¿Contigo ha hablado?-negó.

-          N-no lo sabía…-buscaba hacerle hablar sin preguntarle descaradamente. Kimi no tenía prisa.

-          Vino a…-hizo una mueca llena de duda.- Digamos planear el qué hacer frente a las cámaras. Hacer como que no pasaba nada, o iba a ser bastante cantoso. Sobre todo si vamos a trabajar juntos el año que viene.-Yaiza le miraba atenta, y Kimi sabía que la chica esperaba más.- Luego me dijo que no me iba a pedir perdón ni a pedirme que confiase en él, porque sabía que yo no quería y por tanto no iba a molestarme más.-la mirada de la chica bajó de nuevo al plato a la vez que la de él se alzaba en su búsqueda. Ambos compartieron cierto pinchazo en el pecho.

-          ¿E-es eso lo que quieres?-se atrevió a preguntar. Kimi dejó la mirada ciertamente perdida mientras divagaba. Se volvió a tomar su tiempo.

-          No lo sé.-ambos habían acabado de desayunar, pero no se ponían en pie.

-          P-por qué me dijiste que perdonase a Sandra si tú no quieres hacer lo mismo con él.

-          Supongo que cuando te lo dije sí pensaba hacerlo.

-          ¿Y q-qué ha cambiado entonces?-Kimi cogió aire, aún sin un punto fijo al que mirar.

-          Nada.-confesó.- Pero después de verle creo que es mejor así.-pausó.- Supongo que si hubiese sido él en vez de Sandra el que apareciese por casa hace una semana, habría pasado lo mismo pero a la inversa. La cosa es que se ha dado así, y ya no se puede cambiar.-pausó. Luego miró a Yaiza.- Quiero saber qué opinas tú de esto.-captó su mirada, transmitiéndole con ella esa necesidad por pensarse las cosas demasiado antes de hablar.

-          C-creo que pienso como tú.

-          ¿Crees?-asintió.

-          Por un lado no veo motivos para estar bien con Sandra y no estarlo con él, p-pero por otro…-tragó saliva.- Creo que es mejor no intentarlo de nuevo.-desde el primer momento en el que sacaron el tema, ambos esperaban que el otro pronunciase las palabras mágicas de cara a despejar sus mentes. Sin embargo ambos seguían manteniendo su postura firme, hasta entre ellos.- N-no funcionaría.-se encogió de hombros.

-          ¿Tan claro lo tienes?

-          ¿Acaso ha funcionado alguna vez?-Kimi no supo qué decir.- Yo n-no puedo perdonarle algo así, y él seguramente no pueda perdonarme otras t-tantas cosas que he hecho. P-para qué seguir haciéndonos daño.-pausó.- ¿Tú crees que hago bien?

-          No soy yo el que debe—

-          K-kimi…-suplicó. Él paseó sus dientes por su labio inferior, con sutileza, calmándose.

-          Sólo creo que haces lo que crees mejor. Pero no sé si lo es o no. Es más difícil de lo que pareces querer verlo… ­

-          P-por qué…

-          Porque no vais a dejar de veros, vais a coincidir de alguna forma u otra.-la chica le miró con pena.- Sé que sería el camino fácil, el alejarse de esto y no volver a verle. Pero ni va a pasar, ni quieres que pase.

-          C-cómo estás tan seguro de ello…

-          ¿De cuál de las dos cosas?-Yaiza bajó la mirada, avergonzada.- No va a pasar porque este mundo no es tan grande como para evitaros durante todo lo que os quede en él. -pausó.- Y sé que no quieres que pase, porque simplemente sé que no quieres separarte de él.-guardaron otro silencio.

-          ¿P-pretendes entonces tú conseguirlo trabajando con él, sobre todo el año que viene? El alejarte, digo…

-          Es de tontos esperar eso.

-          Y m-más si vais acordando fingir que no pasa nada cuando haya una cámara delante.-Kimi asintió, con cierto dolor.- N-no sé cómo pretendéis hacer eso. Yo ni siquiera soy capaz de responder corporalmente si le tengo en frente, y vosotros pretendéis seguir de risas.

-          De momento no se ha dado ningún caso.

-          Qué pretendes hacer cuando se den.-se encogió de hombros.

-          No lo sé…

-          Y qué pretendes hacer si no se dan.-cierta angustia volvía a acomodarse en el pecho de Kimi, que miraba a la chica con pesadez. Cogió aire y lo soltó poco a poco.

-          No lo sé.-pausaron.- También hablamos de ti. Bueno…-se apresuró a explicar.- no hablamos, simplemente comentamos.-Yaiza se sentía expuesta ante mil ojos que la juzgaban en ese instante. Tenía miedo de seguir escuchando.- C-creo que es más de lo mismo… Se debate entre insistirte o dejarte marchar para siempre. Y visto lo visto…-predijo. Yaiza asintió, tragando saliva y suplicando a su llanto no abandonarla. No dijeron nada durante unos instantes en los que el silencio que se creó sólo se rompió con un amago de risa de la chica, que captaba de nuevo la atención de Kimi.

-          Es gracioso.-opinaba, con la mirada perdida.- Intentamos convencernos de que no queremos volver a verle, y sin embargo es obvio que lo estamos deseando. Y ahora que somos tan idiotas de desearlo, va él y decide no querer volver a vernos.-volvió a reír, dolorida.- Todo es surrealista.

-          Un poco, sí…-no le encontraron sentido alguno al intentar hablar más del tema. Habían comenzado con una idea clara que mantener frente al otro, y todo se había desvanecido a medida que Sebastian decidía por ambos sin necesidad de ser presencial.

Kimi se levantó poco a poco, sin haber apenas podido desayunar en condiciones. Se acercó a Yaiza para besar su mejilla y dejarle un gesto cariñoso en el pelo en señal de despedida. Ella se limitó a sonreírle de forma triste, con la mirada tan perdida como al principio de la mañana, y con aún menos ganas de afrontar aquella jornada.

Era una mañana difícil para muchos. Sandra buscó la forma de dar con su amiga antes de que los terceros libres comenzasen, pero parecía que Yaiza había encontrado la forma de llegar desde el hotel a la central de prensa sin necesidad de ver la luz del sol, pues la chica no dio con ella en ningún momento. Regresó por tanto al garaje a tiempo para dar suerte a Dani y hacer lo propio con un Sebastian poco efusivo.

-          Tómatelo con calma…-animaba. Él alzaba las cejas con obviedad.

-          No me queda otra.-la chica tampoco sabía muy bien qué decirle. El alemán, afectado por el cambio de motor de su monoplaza, se enfrentaba a una sanción que le situaba en el pit lane a la hora de tomar la salida. Poco tenía que hacer aquel día, y poco tenía en lo que poder concentrarse.- ¿Cómo estás?-aprovechó el poco trabajo que tenía en ese instante previo a salir a pista. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-          Podría estar mejor, supongo…-él asintió, acompañándola en el pesar.- ¿S-sabes qué? El otro día hablé con Kimi, y se le notaba c-claramente que—

-          ¿Ves buena idea hablarme de él antes de subirme al coche?-se mordió el labio antes de esconder su vista en el suelo, negando.

-          P-pero es que veo que nunca es buen momento para ti…

-          Eso es porque no quiero hablar de él.

-          Ni de ella…-él la retuvo la mirada, la cual alzaba justo para comprobar su gesto de dolor. Soltó todo el aire que se había guardado consigo al oír la referencia.

-          Ni de ella.

La chica en cuestión, sorprendentemente un poco ausente de preocupaciones esa mañana, miraba el reloj de la salita esperando que este se pusiese en macha y girase hasta un horario de tarde que permitiese su marcha. Llevaba, a su juicio, horas sin hacer nada sentada en una silla, y empezaba a aburrirse demasiado.

No se planteaba el salir de allí, aunque no quería centrarse en el motivo por el cual se encerraba. Se entretuvo mientras esperaba en mirar una y otra vez todos los informes que había tenido que redactar junto a otras compañeras hasta que la presencia de Britta captó su atención. No lo hacía sola, algo que inquietaba más a una Yaiza que se alzaba al sentirse aludida por sus miradas.

-          Yaiza, ven un momento.-Britta la animaba, con una sonrisa. A su lado, Samantha repetía el mismo gesto en su rostro.- ¿No hacías nada, no?-la chica negó una vez cerró la puerta a su espalda.- Ven, vamos a la FIA.

Suspiró disimuladamente al saber que no se trataba de un viaje al Pit Lane ni a nada que por un instante podría relacionarla con Sebastian. La hora de los terceros libres ya había llegado, difícilmente podrían encontrarse.

De camino al centro de prensa de la federación, Samantha se interesó de forma muy detallada por el estado de la chica. Preguntó a Yaiza por sus vacaciones, ya demasiado en el olvido para una chica que sólo acudía a ellas para torturarse un poco más. Se centró bastante en su labor en Red Bull, sin olvidar su paso por Lotus del cual Yaiza apenas pudo aportar información. Le dio tiempo a hacer un recorrido bastante breve por todos esos sectores antes de llegar a la FIA, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, las tres estaban sentadas rodeando una mesa cuadrada en una sala dedicada a ellas.

-          Sé que tuviste malas experiencias en Lotus al principio, pero ellos acabaron encantados contigo.-Yaiza dudaba en ese instante de sus palabras. No veía ni a Charles contento con su paso por allí, viendo el final de todo.- La verdad es que…-Samantha miraba a Britta, hasta entonces bastante callada pero risueña.- todos están bastante contentos contigo.-Yaiza fingió media sonrisa, lo máximo que su nerviosismo le permitía en ese instante.- Britta me comentó que has pedido estar en la central.-asintió.- ¿Puedo saber por qué?-la presión de su pecho la llevó a mirar a su jefa de prensa, la cual con un gesto la animaba a poder inventarse algo. Sorprendida, aceptó.

-          M-me apetecía probar algo diferente. A-ahora mismo las cosas con… con S-seb, están muy caldeadas por lo de que deja el equipo, y b-bueno… D-después de estar en Lotus m-me apetecía un poco de calma.-se vio soberbia, pidiendo demasiado pese a no ser nadie. Aun así, Samantha asentía.

-          Entiendo.-pausó, mirando un momento su móvil antes de guardarlo. Iba a hablar, pero Yaiza quiso rectificarse en parte.

-          Q-que me encanta el trabajo, p-pero s-sólo pensaba—

-          Tranquila, tranquila…-relajaba.

-          N-no quería sonar arrogante.-a esas alturas se veía con confianza. Samantha negó.- Al fin y al cabo no soy nadie, y v-venir pidiendo—

-          Eres alguien, Yaiza.-rectificó. La chica tragó saliva.- Queríamos hablar contigo de algo.-volvieron a mirarse de forma descarada, antes de que Samantha echase mano de su macuto para sacar una carpeta en donde ojeó varios papeles.- Hemos estado reunidos en la FIA, en el equipo de prensa… Britta ha estado con nosotros, también Aline…-ojeaba.- Queríamos proponerte un puesto fijo para el año que viene.-intentó no mostrar su sorpresa, pero sus ojos se abrían tanto que dejaba claro no haberse esperado eso.

-          Q-qué…

-          Como te digo –seguía Samantha.- todos estamos muy contentos contigo. Has sabido responder en todas las tareas, no has defraudado y has ido evolucionando desde un primer momento. Y en equipos nada sencillos en situaciones bastante complicadas. Y, bueno, estamos en unas fechas en las que empezamos a confirmar equipos, no sólo de pilotos –bromeó.- sino de prensa y demás sectores, y nos encantaría poder contar contigo el año que viene.-Yaiza dividía su mirada en las dos chicas que la acompañaban. No sabía qué decir.

-          P-pero…-susurraba. Se encogió de hombros.- A-a q-qué te refieres exactamente… ¿La FIA me quiere?-fue directa.

-          Sí, claro, soy yo la que te ha pedido.-sonreía. Todo daba vueltas en ese instante, sobre todo cuando por la cabeza de Yaiza empezaban a aparecer preguntas que hasta entonces no habían tenido lugar. No se había parado a pensar qué iba a hacer el año siguiente, demasiados problemas le daba el presente. Y ahora todo se le echaba encima. La FIA insistía en contar con ella, en un puesto fijo en ese mundo tan apasionante del que se veía incapaz de irse. No tenía preocupaciones siquiera por el tipo de contrato, no podía ver nada negativo en aquello. Poco a poco se pintaba una sonrisa en ella que acompañaba la clara emoción que le suponía ese reconocimiento. No era capaz de hablar, así que Samantha lo hizo por ella.- Te dije desde hace mucho que estábamos muy contentos contigo, Yaiza.-insistía. La chica no podía dejar de mirarla.- Y un puesto como el que te ofrecemos, ya sin cambios de equipo, ni locuras que te puedan afectar, es lo que mereces.-iba a asentir como una condenada, pero las últimas palabras de Samantha la hicieron prevenirse. Giró el rostro a Britta, decidida, y su jefa de prensa fue como si se temiese sus pensamientos. Bajó la mirada.- ¿Qué pasa?-Samantha notó su cambio de actitud.

-          Q-que…-quiso saber.- ¿Q-qué tipo de puesto dices?-Samantha se tomó un segundo para alarmarse de no haberlo comentado.

-          Oh, disculpa. En el equipo de prensa de Britta, claro.-era un pinchazo esperado pero del que no se pudo proteger. Britta no alzó la mirada durante el tiempo en el que Yaiza veía desvanecerse todo. La periodista de la FIA ahora empezaba a entender poco.- En… en Ferrari, vaya.-lo daba por algo tan obvio como apetecible, por lo que se le escapaba de cualquier entendimiento.- ¿Pasa algo, Yaiza? ¿Estás bien?-la chica había adquirido un color pálido exagerado hasta en ella, ya de rostro blanquecino. Durante unos segundos, Yaiza no supo si se dirigían a ella o si en cambio allí reinaba el silencio más absoluto. Sólo tenía en la cabeza la idea de trabajar con Sebastian durante un año entero, como mínimo, en un presente en el que lo que menos parecía favorecerles era el estar juntos. Por un instante se acordó de Matilda y de lo mucho que habría cambiado todo si en un inicio Ferrari la hubiese admitido en sus filas. Se acordaba de demasiadas cosas en esos segundos que la hacían negar inconscientemente. Sobre todo, se acordaba de él.- ¿Yaiza?

-          N-no puedo.-respondió. Samantha pestañeó varias veces a causa del shock, posteriormente miró a una Britta que miraba a la mesa con más ira contenida que decepción. La de la FIA no sabía qué decir.

-          P-pero… Pasa algo, quieres ver el contrato o—

-          N-necesito pensar.-quiso ser un poco tranquilizadora, pese a que en ese instante su idea estaba clara.- Q-quiero volver a la central. T-tengo, tengo que—

-          Sí, sí, claro.-Samantha animaba.- Piénsatelo, l-luego te acerco el contrato para que lo veas y…-apenas pudo continuar hablando al ver que Yaiza partía a prisas para encerrarse de nuevo en el cuarto del cual hacía un rato quería escapar. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar a que el tiempo pasase para que una guerra estallase a metros de distancia.

-          Ven.-Sebastian no pudo seguir escuchando a sus ingenieros. Su tanda de libres había sido tan decepcionante como esperada, acabando en último lugar, y poco tenía que hacer en ese instante más que sorprenderse por la orden de Britta. No le cuadraba el tener que acudir a la prensa tan pronto.

-          Dame un minuto, tengo que—

-          No, Seb, vienes ahora.-recriminó. Y hasta Sandra a unos metros de ellos tuvo que mirar atenta. Esperaba a Dani, pero su aún ausente presencia le hizo acercarse de forma disimulada a donde Sebastian acudía con cierta rabia.

-          Aún no es la hora, no sé por qué—

-          Qué ha pasado con Yaiza ahora.-la chica estaba con los brazos en jarra, retando a Sebastian en el pasillo del garaje. El piloto esperaba de todo menos eso, hasta se imaginaba alguna regañina por alguna respuesta dada frente a la prensa que hubiese podido molestar a Britta. Y sin embargo, Yaiza empezaba apareciendo en una conversación que no quería tomar.

-          ¿Me has interrumpido para—

-          Respóndeme.-exigía. Hasta Sandra tras ellos empezaba a notar algo raro en aquello. Sebastian fruncía el ceño.

-          Creo que no tengo por qué responderte a algo que es personal.-se quejaba. Britta rió con ironía.

-          Me pasé días y noches intentando salvarte el culo tras tus vacaciones, a ti y a ella, he tenido que cambiar itinerarios, cambiar muchas cosas por venazos que os dan. Supuestamente soy mucho más que tu sumple jefa de prensa, algo que me lleva a conocer con detalle todo lo que te pasa. Yo trabajaré para ti pero ella trabaja para mí, así que dime qué está pasando ahora.-Sebastian imitaba ahora su postura, negando.- La FIA y Ferrari, gracias a mí por cierto, la han ofrecido un puesto fijo para el año que viene en mi equipo, y lo quiere rechazar por lo que quiera que os pase ahora.-El gesto de chico duro que Sebastian había adquirido para defender su silencio ahora se desvanecía a la vez que el rostro de Sandra se llenaba de alarma al final.

-          ¿Qué?-se acercó apresurada. Ninguno la miró, pero tampoco la echaron de su lado.- ¿Va a rechazar qué?-se giró a Sebastian, que miraba a Britta con demasiados sentimientos en sus ojos. No sabía si disculparse, si gritar, enfurecerse o si salir corriendo. Las palabras de su jefa de prensa sólo hacían pensar en una cosa, en la idea de que Yaiza desapareciese de allí para siempre. No sabía qué hacer más allá de tragar saliva controlando sus temblores, algo que Sandra había dejado de hacer al moverse de forma histérica.- ¡P-pero no puede rechazar eso! ¡N-no puede! ¡Seb!-le recriminaba actuar, algo que Britta compartía, aún enfurecida.

-          Mira, Seb –volvió a hablar.- me da igual lo que os haya pasado ahora, te hablo como tu jefa. He tenido que mover muchos hilos estas semanas para poder ofrecerle este puesto, la quiero trabajando conmigo el año que viene y ella sé que querría si no fuese por… por lo que sea que haya pasado. Y por la cara que tienes y por lo que Sandra parece querer gritarte, estoy segura de que no es culpa suya. Así que ya puedes hacer el favor de cambiar esto, o entonces vamos a tener serios problemas.-no iba a aportar nada a la conversación ni aunque Britta se hubiese quedado con ellos. Sebastian seguía mirando el hueco que la chica había dejado al frente, aunque ahora lo ocupase una Sandra tan histérica como la que tenía antes a su lado.

-          ¡Seb!-insistía, señalando la marcha de su jefa.- ¡¿Acaso no vas a hacer nada?!-el chico la miró fijamente a los ojos.- ¡No puedes dejar que se vaya!-a Sandra le aumentaban las pulsaciones a medida que el tiempo pasaba y Sebastian no parecía ni moverse ni decir nada. No quería explotar más contra él, pero el ver que se giraba para regresar al garaje la sacó de sus casillas.- ¡Haz el favor de pensar un poco, joder! –le seguía.- ¡Se va a ir, acaso no te—

-          ¡¿Acaso no has pensado que tal vez lo prefiero?!-se giró ahora hacia ella, frenándose y haciendo que ella también parase. Sandra apretó sus manos en dos puños, reteniendo la ira que le daba escucharle. Negaba.- ¡¿Qué pasa si quiero que se vaya?!

-          N-no quieres que se vaya.-se acercó más a ella, furioso y sin ganas de alzar la voz.

-          Tú qué sabes.-su voz sonaba ahora rota, de repente.- ¿Eres tú la que la ha perdido? ¿O a Kimi? ¿Eres tú? No. Tú no sabes nada.-esperaba ahora él a que Sandra se atreviese a responderle, ayudándose de esa pausa para bajar sus humos.- No puedo tenerla aquí otro año más. No puedo verla cada día después de lo que la hice. Por qué no intentas entenderlo.

-          P-por qué eres tan egoísta…-le negaba.- Es su sueño.-recordó.- N-nosotros no queremos que se vaya. Nadie lo quiere, y ella mucho menos. Y tú vas a dejar que lo haga sólo porque es lo que más te conviene.-Sebastian hizo un esfuerzo por que su risa irónica no fuese ni tan duradera ni sonora como le gustaría.

-          Me hablas tú de egoísmo.-volvían a retarse con la mirada.- No me vengas con clases solidarias, Sandra, tú no.-la chica tardó apenas unos segundos en salir disparada del garaje una vez Sebastian se hubo marchado hacia el interior. Quiso dar con su amiga, otra vez de forma inútil. La muchacha ni contestaba al teléfono ni daba señales sobre dónde poder encontrarla. Sandra tuvo que regresar al garaje antes de la clasificación para recibir las miradas interrogativas de un Dani al que no quería preocupar hasta que no se volviese a bajar del coche.

-          ¿Estás segura?-el australiano no daba crédito, y su amiga le miraba con cierto rencor por hacerle esa pregunta.

-          ¿Qué no te crees de lo que te acabo de contar, joder?

-          N-no, no, es que… Joder.-iban camino al Paddock después de haber respondido a la prensa de forma fugaz.- ¿Otra vez con estas? Son unos putos pesados.-protestaba.- Yai ya hizo amago de irse una vez, luego volvió, luego que si no quiero trabajar con Seb, luego que si me meto en su equipo para torturarle…

-          Me sé la historia, así que no hace falta que me la recuerdes. Di algo útil.

-          ¿Qué voy a decir? ¿Qué quieres que le haga yo?-Sandra se frenó, irritada.- Oye, eres tú la amiga de  Yai, yo no lo soy tanto como tú, de hecho eres más amiga de Seb que yo también.-la chica negaba furiosa y Dani hacía aspavientos.- ¡Es que mírate! ¡Has venido a decírselo al que menos puede solucionar el problema!

-          ¿Qué has hecho ahora?-Nico aparecía ya con el gesto crítico frente a su amigo, que ponía los ojos en blanco.

-          No querer ayudar.-respondía ella. Dani acudía de nuevo a los aspavientos.- Yai quiere irse…-informaba a Nico, que al principio no mostraba mucha sorpresa.- Britta y la FIA, o no sé qué, le han ofrecido puesto fijo el año que viene en la prensa de Ferrari, y claro…-Nico asintió.

-          Seb, sí.

-          Y Britta ha ido a recriminarle a Seb que Yai se quiera ir, y Seb dice que no va a hacer nada porque a él le viene bien que se vaya.-esperaba que Nico la apoyase desde el primer momento, hasta necesitaba escuchar algún insulto hacia su compatriota. Pero Nico ni se inmutaba- Hülk, reacciona por favor. Yai se va. Por culpa de Seb. Saca tu ira, haz algo.-chasqueaba los dedos delante suya, y él negaba con media sonrisa ante el gesto.

-          No te preocupes, no se irá. No sé ni por qué te pones así.-Sandra le miró boquiabierta.- Es Yai, siempre acaba volviendo. Y más ahora. Seb no va a dejar que se vaya, eso tenlo claro, pero es que aunque la deje, Kimi no va a permitírselo.-Sandra bajó la mirada con el ceño fruncido.- Qué…

-          N-no es que me vea con muchas posibilidades, pero habría estado bien que me contases como opción antes que a Kimi para convencerla…-Nico rió.

-          A estas alturas todos sabemos que aquí el que la pone firme es él.

-          Eso ha sonado mal—

-          Eso sólo te puede sonar mal a ti, Dani.-protestó Nico, que volvía a Sandra.- ¿De verdad piensas que Yai se va a ir?-la chica se encogió de hombros tras pensarlo unos segundos. Mostraba pena en su rostro.- Oye… Si no se fue en su día, no va a hacerlo ahora. Quiere volver con Seb, y Seb con ella, tarde o temprano—

-          Ambos dicen que no…-Nico puso los ojos en blanco.

-          Y a estas alturas quién les cree. Manda narices que ahora sea yo el que trae la cordura al grupo.-Dani rió.- Sea como sea, este idiota –miraba al australiano, que dejaba de reír en el acto.- poco puede hacer, sí, habla mejor con Kimi. O bueno, mejor, habla directamente con ella, tal vez.-ofrecía sarcásticamente.

Tras lanzarle varias burlas con su lengua como protagonista, Sandra siguió caminando junto a Dani mientras Nico se alejaba en la otra dirección. Iba a hacerle caso, como casi siempre, y ponía el hablar con Yaiza como algo primordial en su agenda del día.

Muy a su pesar, le era imposible dar con ella. Llegó a plantarse en la puerta de su dormitorio una vez regresó al hotel, pero allí Yaiza no dio señales de vida al menos antes de que a Sandra la pudiese el sueño haciéndola regresar a su cuarto. A la mañana siguiente, el contactar con su amiga seguía estando a la orden del día, y como ya pasaría durante el sábado, le fue imposible verla ni en el hotel ni el circuito.

Al menos sabía que viva estaba, pues en el centro de la FIA no la podían dejar acceder a su sala a causa de una reunión, pero la confirmaban su presencia y de una pieza.

Regresó al garaje una vez la mañana se fue convirtiendo en tarde para intentar que la rabia de no dar con ella se fuese alejando para dar paso a los nervios de carrera. Tampoco quería contagiar a Dani de su mal humor, animándole de cara a la carrera y lastimándose de haber perdido el tiempo pensando en su amiga al comprobar que no había podido hacer lo propio con Lewis y Nico. Tenía la opción de hacerlo con Sebastian, que con poca emoción salía desde el Pit Lane, pero sólo le dedicó una mirada de rabia que él se limitó a ignorar.

Tristemente, su cabeza no iba a dejarle borrarla tan fácilmente. Si bien es cierto que consiguió concentrarse en una carrera en la que finalmente acabó séptimo, el bajar del coche le trajo de nuevo a la realidad más cruel. Aprovechó que en su garaje no había nadie, pues Dani había acabado tercero y Sandra disfrutaba con el australiano frente al podio, por lo que se fue con una Britta que aún no le dedicaba mucha palabra al parque cerrado para acabar con sus compromisos.

El llegar al hotel y dejarse caer sobre la cama le supuso tanta relajación física que le permitió hasta dormirse una hora y media.

Cuando se despertó, a eso de las ocho de la tarde, Sebastian sentía como que nada había pasado en torno a él. Sabía que había disputado una carrera, pero en su cabeza sólo pasaba el nombre de la chica, como si aún estuviese en Rusia con muchas cosas de las que arrepentirse.

No se movió de la cama, mirando al techo las veces en las que sus ojos se abrían. Se había intentado autoconvencer de que todo eso era lo mejor no sólo para él, sino para ella y hasta para Kimi. No quería dejar de verla, como bien le había dicho Lewis, si de él dependiese, lo intentará todo con Yaiza hasta el fin de sus días, pero a esas alturas de la historia, sus deseos poco contaban.

Hacía caso a lo que debía y no hacer. No quería verse como alguien egoísta pese a lo que Sandra pudiese recriminarle. Sabía que Yaiza perdía mucho en el plano laboral al no aceptar ese puesto, pero en lo personal sentía que le haría tanto bien como a él el alejarse el uno del otro.

Se limitaba a pensar en ellos dos. No quería ver el mal que podría suponer su marcha para el resto de la gente, porque en el fondo sabía que a ellos les seguiría viendo. Sobre todo a Sandra, y sobre todo a Kimi. Quería centrarse en lo que a ambos refería aquella situación, y se plantaba frente a ellos como una oportunidad de oro para dejarlo todo pasar. Para volver a empezar unas vidas que en apenas un año se habían vuelto del revés.

Y pese a todos los motivos que encontraba para darse la razón, seguía viendo otros muchos que le hacían sentirse tan egoísta como Sandra le había dicho. Y eso era algo que no podía evitar, sobre todo cuando desde el primer momento lo único que había querido y en lo único en lo que había pensado era en el bien de Yaiza. Independientemente de lo que a él le pudiese afectar.

La propia chica había intentado no darle muchas vueltas al tema ese fin de semana. Se había beneficiado de no dar con nadie del grupo ni el sábado ni el domingo, ayudándose de ignorar numerosas llamadas telefónicas a las cuales no pensaba responder ese día. Quería quitarse la cena de en medio. Llegó pronto al restaurante del hotel para comer algo rápido y volver a su dormitorio. Sólo quería volar hasta Brasil y esperar que allí todo cambiase un poco. No se esperaba que el propio Sebastian fuese a ser el obstáculo a su huida esa noche, y el verle frente a la puerta de su dormitorio sólo consiguió derrumbarla sin necesidad de dar un paso al frente.

-          Hola…-a Sebastian le costó tanto saludarla que esa simple palabra le rompió a él la voz y a ella un gesto que intentaba ser calmado. Los ojos de Yaiza empezaron a aguarse con sólo oírle, haciendo que él se mordiese el labio arrepintiéndose de haber salido de su cuarto para ir en su búsqueda. Yaiza no quería dar un paso al frente, le daba igual ir a su cuarto o quedarse allí. Sólo quería que Sebastian desapareciese de su vista como si se tratase de un espejismo. Pero el chico seguía estático, mirándola. Buscando no contagiarse de sus ganas de llorar.- B-britta me ha dicho lo que ha pasado.-empezó. Como pudo. Yaiza ni asentía ni respondía. Sólo intentaba entender cómo se había dado ese encuentro del cual no podía escapar.- S-sé que no quieres hablar conmigo…-dijo previamente al tema principal.- N-ni verme…-pausó.- P-pero necesitaba hablar contigo aunque fuese una vez.-guardó silencio durante más segundos de los que le hubiese gustado, asumiendo en ellos que Yaiza ya lloraba sin que él pudiese evitarlo, como tantas otras veces.- C-creo que el que no firmes ese contrato n-nos viene bien a los dos.-comentó.- N-no creo que sea bueno q-que nos sigamos viendo, s-supongo que bastante tenemos con estas semanas que nos quedan… N-no me veo capaz de estar un año o los que te ofrezcan a tu lado s-sabiendo que no puedo ni m-mirarte, ni hablarte… ni hacer nada a lo que estábamos acostumbrados.-Yaiza volvía a invadirse de la misma sensación que la recorría cuando Sandra intentaba acercarse a ella. Buscaba la forma de aferrarse a esos motivos que Sebastian ahora le daba de forma tan repentina, como llevaba haciendo desde el primer día, pero una parte de ella suficientemente poderosa como para derrumbarla la hacía suplicarle otros tantos para denegárselos. Quería que el chico la pidiese que se quedase, como ya pasó meses atrás. Sólo él podía evitar todo el mal que sentía y que se avecinaba. Se veía estúpida por desear algo así, no se veía con motivo alguno para arrastrarse ante alguien que le había hecho tanto daño, y sin embargo sólo quería que el chico diese ese paso para acabar con el dolor que aún era capaz de sentir sin él. Pero Sebastian en cambio los daba hacia atrás. No dejándose llevar por el deseo que él también compartía.- N-no puedes trabajar en mi equipo, Yai…-lamentó, con su voz cada vez más tomada y el rostro de la chica cada vez más inundado. Negaba él.- N-no podemos trabajar juntos. N-ni siquiera puedo mirarte a la cara sin sentirme una auténtica mierda…-pausó.- L-lo hemos intentado todo… La hemos cagado tantas veces que ya…-se encogía de hombros.- el seguir tentando a la suerte es hacernos cada vez más daño.-pausó.- No m-me veo capaz de soportar un año a tu lado si s-sé que no podemos estar juntos.-cada silencio que él provocaba aniquilaba un poco más las esperanzas de Yaiza, y Sebastian se suicidaba con cada palabra que pronunciaba.- N-no podemos estar juntos… N-ni como compañeros ni como pareja…-pausó.- Yo n-no puedo hacer como que no ha pasado nada…-Yaiza tuvo que bajar la mirada. El escucharle decir todas esas cosas con sus ojos clavados en los suyos estaba acabando con toda estabilidad física que la permitiese estar de pie frente a él. Era incapaz de controlar su llanto, y temía perder el control de su silencio estallando en súplicas ante él. En ese mismo instante, en esos segundos en los que tras mucho pensar en ello finalmente se enfrentaban el uno al otro, Yaiza la única conclusión a la que llegaba era que todo le daba igual. Sólo quería estar con él, costase lo que costase. Sólo llegaba a la conclusión de que ningún mal vivido iba a ser tan doloroso como la simple idea de no volverle a ver. Y al menos en ese aspecto contó con cierta suerte, pues Sebastian no podía tampoco controlar sus ansias por no perder ese privilegio de tenerla al lado.- V-voy a hablar con la FIA… y con Britta, a-aunque me odia demasiado ahora mismo…-rió con pena.- T-te quiere trabajando con ella.-pausó.- S-sé que te cuesta creerlo, pero nos has impactado mucho a todos…-Yaiza volvía a mirarle, lamentándose de ello.- V-voy a pedirles que te den otro cargo, q-que hablen contigo y que puedas elegir algo que te guste… P-pero voy a pedir que no sea a mi lado.-no supo si su oferta era positiva o negativa frente a los deseos que en esos instantes sentía, pero la simple esperanza de poder tenerle en su entorno la dio una triste esperanza.- N-no sé si te parece bien…-sabía que no iba a decir palabra, conformándose con un tardío gesto que asentía en su rostro. Era algo que esperaba, esa simpleza, y aun así le destrozó por dentro tanto como a ella el haberle escuchado hablar.- Necesito saber que estás de acuerdo conmigo…-pedía.- En todo lo que he dicho…-le quiso negar en el mismo momento en el que Sebastian se lo preguntó, y él en parte suplicaba en silencio que por favor le hiciese recapacitar negando. Pero a Yaiza no le quedaba otra que asentir, que darle la razón a algo de lo que ambos intentaban convencerse que sería lo mejor. Pese a ser los dos conscientes del dolor que les supondría. El chico asintió en respuesta, captando un mensaje que acababa con todas sus posibles expectativas. Sonrió con la misma pena con la que había hablado.- M-me alegra saberlo…-mintió. Y ella asintió siendo tan poco sincera como él. Sebastian señaló la puerta de su lado, la del cuarto de la chica.- N-no quería molestarte, así que ya me voy…-echó a andar mirando al suelo, sintiendo una presión en el pecho difícil de controlar cuando pasó por su lado y la dejó atrás. Ese dolor se contagiaba en una Yaiza que seguía llorando desconsolada mientras se apresuraba a ir a su dormitorio para esconderse en él. Una vez más, él se dejaba llevar.- Yai…-suplicaba su giro, dándoselo ella. Esta vez el mirarse a los ojos fue aún más difícil que el hacer frente a todos los problemas sufridos ese año. El mirarse esa vez sólo les hizo entender que nada de lo que pudiesen decir, que ninguna mentira que pudiesen pronunciar iba a ser capaz de tapar lo que sus ojos gritaban en ese instante.- S-siento muchísimo lo que hice…-confesó.- L-lo de Sandra, lo de ese fin de semana… Las vacaciones, todo.-pausó.- S-siento cada cosa que haya hecho y que te haya podido hacer sentir como te he hecho sentir yo. T-te juro que lo siento.-quiso dejarla marchar entonces, pero aprovechó ese instante que imaginaba no se repetiría para zanjar muchas cosas.- S-sé lo que pasó con Hülk. D-después de lo que hice con Sandra.-Yaiza bajó la mirada, llevándose la mano a la boca para al menos no acompañar su llanto con ruidos que alarmasen más. Nada podía ir peor de lo que ya iba. Su cuarto estaba justo a su lado, y sin embargo se veía incapaz de huir a él.- N-no quiero que te preocupes por eso… T-tengo lo que me merezco. Lo tengo desde el primer día. Y tristemente no es a ti.-si Yaiza no hubiese estado tapando su boca con su mano, Sebastian podría haber leído cómo la chica le suplicaba con los labios que no dijese eso. Ninguno era capaz de manejar aquella situación, sintiendo que por desgracia poco más se podría hacer en un futuro.- Lo siento.

 


	174. Enésima reunión

Le parecía mucho más apetecible desde fuera el encerrarse en su dormitorio de lo que terminó siendo su sensación al encontrarse entre sus cuatro paredes. Se dejó caer en la cama, llorando desconsolada y asumiendo que era la persona más estúpida del mundo si pensaba convencerse de que no quería estar con él. El ver a Sebastian renunciando a ella de esa forma le provocó tal dolor que no se veía en condiciones de poder reprochar nada.

Era como si ella tuviese la culpa de todo aquello, pese al haberse dicho muchas veces que no era más que la mitad de aquella bola de fuego.

Hacía tiempo que no acudía a las voces de su conciencia, pidiéndolas aquella noche de domingo que por favor alguien la diese consejo. Pero aquel día ni su angelito ni su demonio parecían ponerse de acuerdo. Ambos compartían asiento, se apoyaban mutuamente, y se intentaban autoconvencer como su dueña de que lo que debía ser era exactamente lo que pasaba.

Y ni ellos mismos se lo creían.

La puerta de su cuarto sonó tantas veces como su móvil aquella noche, provocando que cuanto más solicitada se sentía, más llanto corría por sus mejillas. Necesitaba ayuda, pero nadie podía dársela más que la persona que se había negado a querer saciarla. Y todo por el mismo sentir. El de hacer las cosas bien.

Se despertó demasiado pronto, con las mejillas humedecidas pero con un sol bastante radiante traspasando las cortinas del dormitorio. No recordaba haber pegado ojo, y más teniendo el rostro tan aguado y la presión de su pecho aún intacta. Se acomodó sobre el borde del colchón dejando que la cruda realidad la golpease en forma de mareos y dolores de cabeza. No podía seguir allí, sin saber por qué ese rincón al que quería huir la noche anterior ahora sólo suponía un quebradero de cabeza al no haberle proporcionado descanso.

No había deshecho mucho su maleta, aprovechándose de lo poco que tenía tirado por allí para alzarse y guardarlo. Apenas le llevó tiempo el tener su equipaje preparado, mirando con cierta duda otras tantas maletas que siempre la acompañaban pero a las que apenas acudía. Habían recorrido medio mundo, y ni siquiera se habían abierto. Las dejó colocadas donde siempre para que las recogiesen, y tirando de su equipaje de mano, salió por la puerta para quedarse prendada de la suya de en frente.

Cuando terminó de escuchar a Sebastian, el chico no optó por encerrarse tras ninguna de aquellas habitaciones. Desconocía el sitio al cual habría acudido, sin ser eso motivo suficiente para hacerla pensar que su puerta no era la que tenía justo de cara. Daba por hecho que estaba allí, sintiendo por ello de nuevo esa presión en el pecho que subía a su rostro en forma de llanto. Estaba verdaderamente cansada de llorar, no sólo ese día, sino todo ese año. Pero ya que lo tenía que hacer, no quería hacerlo sola.

Kimi no se sorprendió en absoluto de verla tras su puerta. La noche anterior la había pasado descansando después de varios intentos por ponerse en contacto con la chica que ahora le solicitaba. Él también había preferido ignorar sus compromisos sociales aquel fin de semana, necesitaba pensar tanto como ella. Y al igual que le había terminado pasando a Yaiza, él la necesitaba a ella para aclarar sus ideas.

Se lanzó a él, dejando caer su maleta a un lado, abrazándole y llorando en su pecho sin que Kimi quisiese o pudiese pararlo. La acogió con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro entre su cuello para que ambos se sintiesen más acompañados. No podían mentirse más tiempo.

-          L-le quiero, Kimi.-fue tan directa como su cuerpo le permitió. No se veía en condiciones de mantener una conversación con más palabrería mientras siguiese llorando, y él no se lo iba a recriminar. Sabía a qué subía y sabía por qué se había escondido del mundo aquellos días.- N-no me quiero s-separar de él, n-no quiero. Me da igual todo.-Kimi se abrazaba más a ella a medida que la chica intentaba hablar. La animaba a no perder fuerzas. Se separó de ella lo justo para meter su equipaje al interior, cerrando tras ello como pudo la puerta del dormitorio mientras la recuperaba a su lado. Ella insistía en sincerarse.- N-no me importa lo que haya hecho, Kimi, no me importa. E-esto es horrible.-sollozaba.- Y él n-no quiere verme.

-          No digas eso…

-          M-me lo ha dicho, me lo dijo anoche.-se separó de él, con cierta molestia. Se sentía incomprendida por un instante al ver que Kimi no se la tomaba en serio. Apenas fueron unos segundos, los que necesitó antes de volver a derrumbarse.- M-me dijo que no podíamos vernos, Kimi, q-que no podíamos estar juntos.-el chico sintió el mismo pinchazo al escucharla a ella que cuando el propio Sebastian se negaba a recuperarle a él mismo.

-          Habló contigo…-lo preguntó de forma disimulada. No les haría bien, pero quería saberlo todo. Ella asintió, llorando y con la vista en el suelo. Kimi la cogió de la mano y la llevó a un sofá, acompañándola en el asiento.

-          M-me estaba esperando en la puerta del cuarto.-pausaba para respirar profundamente.- B-britta y la FIA me han ofrecido un puesto fijo en su equipo de prensa para el año que viene, p-pero yo no quise aceptar. N-necesitaba pensar, p-porque no sabía si sería capaz, y él v-vino anoche y me dijo que n-no quería, q-que n-no podía aceptar aquello p-porque no nos haría bien a ninguno.-pausó para llorar.- D-dice que no es capaz de mirarme, q-que no puede tenerme al lado después de esto… Q-que siente todo lo que ha pasado y que q-quiere buscarme otro p-puesto pero lejos de él, y yo n-no quiero alejarme. C-creía que sí p-pero es que no quiero, Kimi, n-no quiero.-el chico la dejó caer en su regazo, acogiéndola de nuevo.- E-es peor lo que siento ahora que t-todo lo que he sentido antes.-él la negaba, provocando que volviese a separarse.- T-tú mejor que nadie has de entenderme. Estas semanas he sido incapaz de olvidarme de él, n-ni siquiera de odiarle, y ahora q-que le veo s-sin querer estar conmigo me siento estúpida, p-porque debería ser al revés, p-pero es él el que no quiere y—

-          Respira…-su interrupción le ayudó a darla un leve descanso.

-          N-no puedo más…-insistía.- Estas semanas están siendo horrible, Kimi, n-no puedo más… Nada de lo que pueda pasar es peor que esto.-volvía a caer en él, siendo esta la única vez que Kimi se vio incapaz de corresponderla. Sentía cada una de sus palabras, pese a no dejarlas relucir. Nunca pensó que se vería identificado con ella hasta tal nivel, ni siquiera al llevársela consigo a Finlandia semanas atrás.- L-le quiero, Kimi…-repitió. A él no le quedó otra que suspirar y asentir.

-          Y yo…

No tenía mucha prisa por irse de allí aquella mañana. El tener que viajar a Brasil esa misma semana le permitía tomárselo con cierta calma, y no iba a presionar a su amiga a marcharse de su dormitorio en ese estado.

Esperó a que la propia Yaiza decidiese ponerse en pie, recuperando su maleta ya en la puerta. Kimi iba con ella.

-          ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?-se encogió de hombros.

-          Ir a Sao Paulo, s-supongo…

-          ¿No quieres esperar y así vamos juntos?

-          ¿C-cuándo te vas tú?-lo preguntó con tanta vergüenza que Kimi no pudo evitar sonreír con pena.- N-no quiero molestarte…

-          Que a estas alturas me sigas diciendo eso es preocupante.-la chica copió su gesto, con aún más dolor.- Me voy antes de comer. Ya sabes que mi avión te sale gratis.-mantuvo la sonrisa.- Deja la maleta aquí si quieres.-animaba, ella asentía.

-          V-voy a bajar de todas formas a recepción a decirlo…

-          Yo bajaré ahora al bufet. Te espero allí ¿sí?

-          N-no tengo mucha hambre—

-          Ya te he permitido dos semanas de hambruna, hoy bajas al bufet o te bajo yo.

Yaiza bajó la mirada y rió. Luego miró a Kimi y asintió, dejándose tras ello abrazar por él y recibir su beso en la mejilla. No pudo evitar aferrarse al chico de nuevo, dando gracias a su cuerpo en ese instante por no volver a llorar. Para evitar caer en esa tentación, se separó de su amigo aceptando su orden, y bajó a recepción a avisar de su marcha además de aprovechar para informarse.

Quería ver a Samantha, aunque fuesen unos minutos antes de irse, disculparse y confirmarle que le ofrecería una solución tras su noticia. Que le informasen sobre la pronta marcha de la periodista en la tarde del domingo sólo consiguió entristecerla. Se sentía desagradecida y egoísta por cómo respondió a su oferta. Después de todo lo que habían hecho por ella, de todos los permisos y ayudas, el rechazarla así le hacía pensar que realmente no merecía una segunda oportunidad, aunque a esas alturas ya era la enésima. No quería irse de allí dejándose caer en la pena de nuevo, y el mundo parecía ponerse en su contra llevándole a ello.

-          Ey…-se giró del mostrador, con los ojos ya llorosos, y el ver a su lado a Nico no la iba a ayudar en ese instante. El chico se mostraba ciertamente asustado, pero tampoco quería preocuparla demasiado.- Hola…-saludó de forma tierna. Ella le respondió con una ligera sonrisa, secándose el rastro de llanto de su mejilla.- Has tenido un mal despertar, parece…

-          Llevo teniendo malos despertares mucho tiempo me parece a mí…-bajó la mirada, impregnada de nuevo por la vergüenza. Él hizo una mueca triste.- Anda que, ya nos vale…-quiso dejar atrás.- Ahora que volvemos a hablarnos y no nos vemos en toda la semana…-Nico exageró un poco su sonrisa lateral.

-          Has estado un poco escondida, ha sido difícil…-ella asintió.- Sandra me dijo lo del trabajo…-la chica frunció el ceño.

-          N-no sabía que lo supiese… Aunque era de imaginar.

-          Britta parece que le montó una buena a Seb por el tema y ella estaba delante… Luego se la montó ella también, creo.-rió, algo lejano a lo que ella decía.

-          M-me parece que esas broncas no han tenido el efecto que querían…-Nico esperó.- V-vino a hablar conmigo anoche.

-          ¿Seb?-asintió a la obviedad, con temor. Volvió a esperar, recibiendo la negativa triste de la chica en respuesta.- Tan mal fue…

-          N-ni quiere que volvamos a intentarlo, n-ni me quiere trabajando a su lado…-Nico desvió un poco la mirada. Pese a todo, eso se escapaba de su entendimiento. Era un resumen que poco le decía, teniendo miedo de indagar en ello. Yaiza se encogió de hombros con el gesto lastimero aún en su rostro y los ojos aún ligeramente empapados.- N-nada que no supiese…-el chico se apoyó sobre el mostrador, con clara decepción al verla así.

-          Lo siento, es que me cuesta entenderlo.-confesó.- Quiero decir, fue él el que… en fin.-por un instante, Yaiza dejó de escuchar a Nico. El chico no se sintió ofendido por la interrupción que le hacía justo segundos después.

-          O-oye… A-ayer me dijo que, que bueno… Q-que sabía lo que pasó entre tú y yo…-a Nico le costó asentir.

-          Se lo dije yo.-pausó, esperando reacción. Yaiza se limitaba a mirarle.- Fui a decírselo a la mañana siguiente… Sólo quería dejarle claro que no iba a dejar que te hiciese daño de nuevo.-ella cogió aire, soltándolo poco a poco ante la sorpresa.

-          P-pensé que se lo habrías contado a los demás y que ellos se lo habrían dicho…

-          ¿Por qué?

-          N-no te imaginaba hablando con él, y menos para decirle eso…

-          Cuando hablamos te vi bastante decaída. Y sé que te sentías mal por lo que le según tú le habías hecho al… al acostarte conmigo. Me enfadé bastante al verte así y sentí que merecía saberlo. Al fin y al cabo si te sentías así era por algo que él había provocado en cierta parte.-se excusaba. Yaiza bajó la mirada, acariciando su brazo para tapar el frío que sentía.- Lo siento…

-          N-no, no… No pasa nada. Él mismo me dijo que no pasaba nada… Q-que se lo tenía merecido.

-          No le voy a quitar razón en eso, sinceramente, pero no quiero haber empeorado las cosas.-ella volvió a negar, sonriendo triste.- Al fin y al cabo cuando se lo dije no pensaba que las cosas estaban así…-frunció el ceño Yaiza.

-          ¿Así?

-          Sí, bueno…tú deseando volver con él, y él deseando volver contigo pero negándose a ello.-la chica tragó saliva.

-          C-crees que él…-el chico alzó las cejas con clara obviedad.

-          Fue él el que la cagó ¿recuerdas? Al menos la última vez…-Yaiza miró a un lado, un poco incrédula.- Pienso que tiene hasta más ganas de intentarlo que tú, solo que se siente un miserable y por tanto no creerá merecerte.-pausó brevemente.- Al fin y al cabo tú sientes algo parecido…-ahora la que se apoyaba con la espalda en el mostrador era la chica, cruzándose poco a poco de brazos, sin fuerzas, depositadas plenamente en sus labios, los cuales apretaba con rabia.

-          P-pues vamos bien.-él hizo amago de reír. Luego, la miró el tiempo suficiente para sentir su lástima.

-          De verdad piensas que separados es mejor…-quiso saber, preguntando a esa parte de su conciencia. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-          P-pienso que si no ha funcionado estos meses no va a funcionar nunca…-pausó.- P-pero a la vez siento que p-prefiero intentarlo una y otra vez con tal de no estar sin él…-tenía la mirada perdida, pese a que el chico la mantenía fija en ella.

-          Y…-intervino de nuevo.- a cuál de los dos pensamientos darás prioridad.-repitió el gesto con sus hombros, apretando de nuevo sus labios antes de hablar.

-          S-supongo que si él piensa como yo… A veces hay que usar la cabeza, y si n-no se puede… No hay que forzar nada. Al fin y al cabo estamos como estamos por forzar…-Nico bajó la mirada, provocando con ello que Yaiza dirigiese la suya a él.- N-no quiero perderle, p-pero t-tampoco quiero hacerle más daño… N-ni que él me lo haga a mí…-volvieron a cambiarse las tornas en sus miradas. Ella se escondía, él la buscaba.- C-creo que ahora mismo lo único que quiero es irme a mi casa y descansar.-sonrió triste.- A-aúnque ni siquiera tengo casa…

-          No creo que ese sea un gran problema…-llevó su mano a su espalda, aún con cierta distancia personal, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.- Creo que tienes muchas en las que quedarte mientras tanto.

-          Tampoco es cuestión de acoplarme en la casa de alguien…

-          No estamos nunca en casa, no creo que nos preocupase…-las intenciones por animarla no llegaban a muy buen puerto. La chica seguía respondiendo con alguna que otra sonrisa tímida que no parecía muy complaciente.- ¿Habías pensado algo? ¿Volver a Londres?-se encogió de hombros, otra vez con cierta pena.

-          P-pensaba hablar con él…-Nico buscó cambiar de tema de forma veloz.

-          Y-ya, bueno. De todas formas tú no te preocupes, seguro que algo se puede hacer. ¿Te vas ya al aeropuerto?-ella negó.

-          ¿Tú sí?

-          Me voy en poco más de media hora…-miró a su espalda, buscando.- Esperaba a estos para desayunar antes, pero se retrasan…

-          ¿No os vais juntos?-se extrañó.

-          Ah, no, yo es que me voy a Argentina…-no parecía muy contento con su propia respuesta. Ella le miró intrigada.- T-tengo una boda…

-          Oh, vaya.

-          Sí… Eso digo yo…-claramente no era su plan ideal.

-          ¿Puedo saber de quién? Porque en Argentina no me—

-          Ah, oh, bueno, es un amigo. Su novia es de allí y bueno…-dio una palmada en el mostrador tras buscar de nuevo en la distancia.- En fin, creo que voy a ir a buscarles porque… ¿Vienes?

-          Oh, no, he de esperar a Kimi y bueno, me gustaría llamar a Samantha antes, así que voy fuera a…-Nico sonrió lateralmente mientras la chica alzaba su móvil.- Ahora nos vemos en el bufet entonces.-asintieron, separándose sin mucha parafernalia, dejando el hall prácticamente despejado de inquilinos hasta que minutos más tarde Kimi hiciese su entrada rumbo al restaurante. Por un instante se sintió decepcionado al no ver a Yaiza por allí, echando mano del móvil para leer su mensaje. Se tranquilizó sabiendo que al menos no se había ido sin avisar, algo que segundos más tarde le parecía imposible, así que se sentó en una mesa con un café y esperó a que alguien le hiciese compañía.

-          E-esperaba que Yai estuviese contigo…-no se consideraba en las nubes, pero no sintió la presencia de Sandra hasta que no la tuvo en frente. Negó.

-          Viene ahora, está hablando con Samantha.-Sandra sintió dos vacíos en su estómago. Uno por cada parte de mensaje.

-          Llevo todo el finde intentando verla…

-          Yo también quise dar con ella, pero no ha sido hasta esta mañana. Y bueno, porque ella vino a mi cuarto.-la chica que ahora se sentaba en frente sabía de primera mano que si Yaiza iba en busca de Kimi no sería por algo positivo. La cara de chico se lo confirmaba.- Nosotros no dimos con ella en todo el fin de semana, pero Seb parece ser que sí…-otro vacío que acompañaba a los anteriores en el cuerpo de Sandra, que bajaba el rostro con los ojos cerrados.

-          Y c-cómo ha ido…-quiso saber. Kimi hizo una mueca y negó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-          En resumen, lo mismo que conmigo, pero con más lágrimas, mentiras, y excusas.-pausó para permitir a Sandra bufar.- Y añadiendo el tema del curro.-la chica abrió ligeramente los ojos más de lo normal.

-          ¿Se sabe algo de eso?-Kimi alzó las cejas dubitativo.

-          No sé cómo acabará su conversación con ella…-recordó.- pero Seb la pidió no aceptarlo y por lo visto se ofreció a buscarla otra cosa que no fuese con él.-el escuchar eso provocó que Sandra soltase su rabia con un rodillazo bajo la mesa del que no quiso disculparse.- Hablaron de no intentarlo y esas cosas.-asintió ella.

-          Qué bien.-ironizó. Estuvieron en silencio unos segundos mientras Sandra le daba vueltas al mismo tema. Kimi en cambio la miraba de forma clara, dejando que otros asuntos ocupasen sus pensamientos.

-          ¿Tú cómo estás?-la pregunta desconcertó a la chica, que cruzada de brazos miraba a los lados buscando explicaciones.

-          B-bueno… decepcionada, digamos. Intenté hacerle ver a Seb que no—

-          No hablemos de ellos.-pidió. Desconcertándola aún más.

-          N-no sé a qué te refieres entonces.-confesó.- Y-yo estoy sin más, si ignoramos toda esta situación…

-          ¿No han hablado contigo?-cada vez se perdía más. Achinó la vista, ajena a la aparente seguridad de Kimi, que empezaba ser consciente de que sólo él había reparado en el tema que quería sacar.- Bueno, a Yai quieren hacerla fija, no sé si a ti te han comentado algo…-era la mañana de los vacíos corporales. Sandra miró de forma estática varios segundos a Kimi. No supo si fue por su generosidad de cara a ayudar a los demás esa semana, pero no había reparado en su situación hasta entonces. No al menos desde que Yaiza hubiese recibido su oferta. Negó sutilmente, bajando la mirada al mantel. Kimi hizo una mueca.

-          B-bueno, yo no soy periodista ¿sabes? yo estoy de ayudante de Yai…-él hizo una mueca.

-          Hombre, entiendo que le has cogido cariño, pero Dani no se parece en nada a Yai como para que les confundas.-ella rió.- Hace tiempo que dejaste de ser la ayudante de Yai.

-          P-pero mi contrato inicial era por eso… Estoy de intrusa.-entrecomilló físicamente.

-          ¿Y por qué no hablas con Red Bull?-cogió aire ella.

-          E-es que no había pensado en ello…

-          ¿No?-negó.- ¿Y qué pensabas hacer después de la temporada? Porque no es que quede mucho.-sintió de repente toda la presión que no había sentido todos esos meses.

-          No me metas prisa ahora, por Dios…-rió él.- N-no sé, y-ya veré que hago… Hablaré con Red Bull a ver—

-          ¿Red Bull?-Dani provocó que a la chica diese un brinco en el asiento al oírle llegar. El muchacho se sentaba al lado de Sandra.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me vas a abandonar?-se puso dramático. Ella negó y Kimi puso los ojos en blanco, echando un trago a su café.- ¿Entonces?

-          K-kimi dice que debería hablar con ellos para ver qué va a pasar conmigo… Ya sabes, después de que a Yai la quieran hacer fija…-Dani asintió al entender el tema.

-          Yo no sé nada, si lo supiese…-se quedó pensativo.- Vaya, no había caído en ello…-Sandra hizo una mueca comprensiva.- Eh, pero yo no quiero que te vayas. O sea, a-aunque vuelvas con Lewis, p-pero no te vayas ¿eh?

-          No depende de mí.-se encogió de hombros con obviedad.

-          P-pero si te ofrecen algo de periodista tú acepta ¿eh? No me jodas.

-          Eso digo yo, no me jodáis.-ahora le brinco lo daba Dani ante la llegada de un Nico claramente enfurecido.- Os llevo buscando un buen rato y ahora os encuentro aquí ¿Dónde coño estabais?-ambos se miraron.

-          Y-yo había estado intentando dar con Yai…

-          Yo me duchaba.-Nico puso los ojos en blanco, sentándose entremedias de Dani y Kimi, que le miraba con cierto pesar.

-          Y para qué mirar el móvil, sí.

-          Deja de protestar, si no hay prisa.

-          No la tendrás tú.-se enzarzaban ambos amigos. Dani frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Te vas?-Nico le miró disgustado.

-          ¿Me escuchas cuando te hablo? Te he dicho como cien veces que tengo que irme a Argentina.

-          ¿A dónde?-Sandra parecía estar escuchando una historia completamente nueva para ella, interviniendo con el mismo gesto de intriga que Dani. Nico les miraba a ambos con los labios pegados llenos de ira.

-          Os lo he dicho.-defendió. Los otros dos se miraron con cierta vergüenza. Ni el compartir la duda les salvaba de saber que el alemán seguramente tenía razón.- La boda, joder, la boda.-recordó. Sandra mostró alegría al recordarlo.

-          ¡Cierto, cierto! Ay, pero no recordaba que fuese ahora, pensé que—

-          ¿En serio me has dicho algo a mí?-Nico miró con los ojos levemente abiertos a Dani, que insistía en su desconocimiento. El chico prefirió no responderle.- ¿Y t-te vas ahora a Argentina?-asintió Nico, perdonándole.- Pero si hay que ir a Brasil…

-          Llegaré el miércoles por la mañana.

-          ¿Y vas solo?-Nico se encogió de hombros.

-          Claro, no sé a quién quieres que lleve.-Dani miró a Sandra.

-          ¿Y si te la llevas? Es un buen complemento de bodas.-la chica le miró con rabia.

-          Prefiero que no.-Nico miraba asustado.- Se despendola bastante en las bodas.

-          Lo secundo.-Kimi intervino, por motivos obvios que sacaron una sonrisa pilla en Dani, que recibía a continuación una patada de Sandra, ciertamente sonrojada.

-          Vaya imagen tengo…-se defendió por lo bajo.

-          ¿Y vas a ir solo?-repitió Dani, esta vez con tono burlesco, riéndose de él. Nico estuvo a punto de responderle, pero cogió aire y buscó controlarse, recibiendo la felicitación de hermana mayor de Sandra.- Tú vienes conmigo ¿no?-volvió el australiano la vista a Sandra, de forma deprimente y suplicante. La chica se encogió de hombros.

-          Pretendía esperar a Yai a ver, pero no sé qué ánimos tendrá…

-          Yai se viene conmigo.-informó Kimi, recordando su presencia en la mesa. Sandra asintió.- Si quieres puedes venir, vamos en mi avión.

-          Vaya, qué privilegio, usar tu avión.-Dani fingía un escalofrío.- ¿De verdad nos dejarás montar?-Kimi frunció el ceño.

-          No sé dónde has entendido que te invite a ti.-el australiano fue borrando su sonrisa, que ahora se pintaba en Nico de forma disimulada. Sandra negaba con los ojos en blanco.

-          Está bien…-protestaba.- Iré solo entonces.

-          ¿Por qué no hablas con Lewis? Que te lleve en el suyo.

-          ¿Bromeas? Sus perros tienen más privilegios que yo.-Nico rió, al igual que Sandra. Kimi se asustó.- En el viaje de vuelta no nos dejaba usar no sé cuántos asientos –Nico reía al recordarlo- porque su jodido perro tenía que sentarse en él. Y tampoco podíamos dormir, porque si el perro quería jugar, había que usar todo el jodido avión para que el perro jugase.

-          ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no haría lo mismo?-Kimi intervenía. Dani frunció el ceño.

-          Tú no tienes perro.

-          Pero hay bacterias y gérmenes en el aire que tienen más preferencia que tú en mi avión.-Nico volvió a reír de forma descarada. Sandra intentaba ocultar la suya bajo una mano de forma inútil. Dani bajó la mirada, cual niño reprochado.

-          L-luego llamaré a Lewis…-decidió, aumentando las risas de nuevo de los presentes y hasta sacando una a un Kimi que salía vencedor.- ¡Ey!-a Dani le vino bien la presencia repentina de una Yaiza ciertamente tristona que aparecía por el lado. Las risas del grupo se esfumaron. Era como si la chica absorbiese cualquier ápice de alegría.

-          ¿Cómo ha ido?-Kimi lanzó la pregunta antes de que la chica pudiese sentarse. Fue al otro lado de Kimi, centrando su asiento entre él y Sandra para no crear un hueco entre todos. Se encogió de hombros con media sonrisa.

-          D-dice que no está para nada enfadada y q-que me entiende…-dijo insegura. Sandra aprovechó que finalmente la tenía al lado para indagar.

-          ¿Pero qué ha pasado? ¿Qué vas a hacer? He intentado dar contigo estos días pero era imposible…-se excusó por posibles malentendidos. Yaiza hizo una sonrisa triste y negó, disculpándola.

-          N-no voy a aceptar el puesto, y b-bueno… En Brasil hablaré con ella a ver qué pasa… A-aún he de esperar…

-          ¿A qué?-Dani intervenía recibiendo la mirada asesina de los otros tres, más al tanto en el tema. El australiano se excusaba encogiéndose de hombros. Yaiza mientras tanto cogía aire para seguir con el tema.

-          S-seb dice que va a buscarme algo lejos de él, a-así que he de esperar…-Dani se disculpó con una mueca que se continuó de un silencio pleno en la mesa. Los tres chicos se miraron entre ellos, sorprendentemente, con el mismo disgusto. Sandra en cambio miraba a su amiga con tanta pena que no podía guardársela.

-          Ya verás como se arregla…-la cogió de la mano.- Estoy segura de que Seb no quería decir eso, seguro que cuando lleguemos a Brasil intenta—

-          N-no quiero que intente nada…-cortó. Sandra sin querer apretó más su mano por la rabia que sentía al escucharla también a ella.- N-no quiero aceptarlo yo tampoco.-Kimi bajaba la mirada. Yaiza volvía a adaptar una actitud muy diferente a la que pretendía asumir esa mañana en su dormitorio.- ¿A ti t-te han dicho algo?-Yaiza repetía la pregunta del finlandés a Sandra, que volvía a sorprenderse por ser el tema de todos menos el de su mente. Negó, y a continuación Yaiza miró a Dani.- ¿Tú no sabes nada?-negó también, creándose tras ello un silencio lastimero que rompió Nico al levantarse.

-          Pues yo os dejo, ya desayuno en el avión.-fue a despedirse, pero Dani le miró con decepción.

-          ¿Perdona?-Nico le miraba ahora con el mismo gesto.- Estamos hablando de que Sandra no tiene trabajo el año que viene y tú te quedas tan tranquilo.-se encogió de hombros.

-          No soy tan agónico como vosotros, no creo que se vaya a quedar sin ello.-boquiabierto, Dani no pudo decir nada. Yaiza tampoco pudo evitar sorprenderse levemente, pero Kimi parecía acompañarle en el pesar, aunque en menor medida. El alemán se encogió de hombros.- En fin, que me voy.-insistió.- Cuidado con los perros de Lewis.-removió el pelo de Dani, que seguía cabreado por su pasividad pese a que Sandra reía hasta cuando recibió un beso del alemán en la mejilla como despedida.- Tú no le des vueltas.-la quiso relajar. Luego repitió el gesto en Yaiza, a su grata sorpresa.- Y tú anímate…-dijo de forma más tierna, con la sonrisa tímida de la chica en respuesta. Luego, miró a Kimi.- A ti no te beso.

-          Espero que no.-alzó las manos pidiendo clemencia, dejando que Nico se marchase riendo sin mucho impedimento. Dani no podía evitar mirar al finlandés con el ceño fruncido.

-          ¿Ahora os reís? ¿Qué ha pasado?-no entendía lo sucedido entre su amigo y Kimi, que se hacía el loco.

-          ¿Por qué no te vas a por Hamilton? Estás invadiendo el espacio de las bacterias.-fingía mirarlas en el asiento de Dani, que se alzaba con clara rabia para hacerle caso a su pesar.

-          Sí, mejor.-Sandra reía mientras Yaiza recriminaba, también riendo, a otro alegre Kimi para que no provocase al australiano. A Dani el enfado apenas le duró hasta salir por la puerta, cuando echaba mano del móvil para llamar a Lewis, que a su pesar no daba señal debido a ir en el ascensor. El inglés iba en su burbuja, esperando ir al buffet a desayunar a su ritmo. Esa calma con la que se desplazaba se vio interrumpida cuando la puerta de su compartimento se abrió en la planta ocupada prácticamente por Red Bull, dando paso a un Sebastian que cargaba su maleta con dificultades.

-          ¿Qué llevas ahí?-se intrigó. Sebastian suspiró.

-          Apenas llevo nada.-la dejó entremedias de ambos. Lewis cogió el asa y tiró de ella, comprobando que iba prácticamente vacía. Miró al chico sorprendido.

-          ¿Estás bien?-miró a su brazo. Sebastian asintió, sin interés. Lewis repitió.- ¿Y estás bien?-señaló con su propia cabeza a la del alemán, que suspiraba de nuevo.

-          Perfectamente.-su ironía sacó una risa triste en Lewis a la vez que llegaban al hall. Lewis fue a hablar al chico, pero su móvil empezó a sonar.

-          Dime…-esperaba mientras Dani despotricaba y suplicaba a partes iguales por el teléfono. Lewis bufó.- Vale, vale… Pero yo tengo que desayunar antes… Pues quédate en tu cuarto y ya luego te aviso, si no tardaré mucho…-pausó para escuchar mientras miraba a un Sebastian que se había quedado a su lado por respeto a no romper una posible conversación iniciada por el británico.- E-estoy con Seb…-informó sin necesidad.- Vamos a desayunar y eso.-decidió, esperando confirmación de un Sebastian que asentía sin mucho entusiasmo. Mientras lo hacía, Lewis seguía escuchando.- Ah, vale, bueno, pues… Ya veremos. Yo te llamo.-le colgó.- ¿Quieres desayunar fuera?-Sebastian frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Fuera?-miró a los lados.- Pues… No es que me apetezca, como comprenderás—

-          Ya verás como sí.-quiso tirar de su maleta, pero Sebastian la cogió para pararle.

-          Lewis, en serio, quiero irme pronto. Comeré algo por encima en el buffet y—

-          Venga, anda, vamos, si hay una cafetería aquí al lado—

-          Ves tú, yo voy al buffet—

-          No.-le quitó la maleta y echó a andar. Sebastian le miraba con los brazos en jarra, pidiendo explicaciones. Lewis frenó a unos metros y le miró ansioso por irse. Se acercó a confesar.- Oye, Yai está dentro, y Kimi, y puesto que no vas a querer sentarte con ellos, desayunamos fuera ¿sí?-Sebastian miró a un lado molesto.- Venga, vamos—

-          Puedes ir con ellos, yo puedo desayunar en el aeropuerto—

-          Sebastian Vettel coge tu maleta, ven conmigo y no toques los cojones.-exigió. El alemán alzó una ceja sorprendido y tras verle marchar furioso, decidió seguirle. Sin saber muy bien por qué. Llegaron a la calle en silencio.- Sería curioso que nos viesen desayunando juntos por ahí.-Sebastian asintió con obviedad, aún molesto. Lewis lo notó.- ¿Tan pocas ganas tienes de que me vean contigo? Joder, tío, no soy tan feo.-Sebastian quiso reír.

-          Tus pintas no te favorecen.-Lewis se miró de arriba abajo.

-          Otro igual, te habrás mirado tú acaso…-Lewis llevaba un vaquero gris ajustado acompañado de una sudadera ancha y roja brillante a juego con sus deportivas aparatosas. En la cabeza, una gorra blanca. Sebastian en cambio llevaba unos vaqueros normales y una sudadera fina gris clara. El alemán también se miró de arriba abajo, asumiendo que él era el aceptable de los dos. Su compañero no paró de hablar de ambos estilos en solitario hasta la llegada a la cafetería, que como decía el de Mercedes no estaba muy lejos. A su suerte apenas había gente, y los que les acompañaban no tenían mucho interés en ellos. Ocuparon una mesa lejana, al menos Sebastian, que esperaba a que Lewis volviese con dos cafés y algo de comida.

-          Si no fuese porque sé que me vas a dar la tabarra con lo de siempre te daría hasta las gracias.-dijo el alemán. Lewis rió.

-          Pues no me las des y vayamos al tema.-echó su café a un lado y se cruzó de brazos sobre la mesa, adelantado hacia un Sebastian que había hecho amago de coger su café. Lo soltó poco a poco.

-          Ni desayunar me vas a dejar…-Lewis negó, risueño.- A ver, empieza…

-          ¿Cómo ha ido la semana?

-          Maravillosamente bien.

-          No me seas Kimi. Va. Dime.-el chico bufó.

-          ¿Si voy al grano me dejarás ir pronto?-Lewis miró a un lado, dubitativo.

-          Puede…

-          A Yai le han ofrecido un puesto fijo el año que viene en Ferrari, en mi equipo de prensa, y ella lo rechazó porque no sabía si era buena idea. Britta se enfadó, Sandra se enfadó, así que yo fui a hablar con ella para pedirla que no lo aceptase.-Lewis frunció el ceño.

-          Cómo, cómo, espera.-pausó con la mano.- ¿Te pidieron ellas que—

-          Ellas me pidieron que la convenciese de aceptar, pero obviamente yo no quiero que lo haga.-el chico se separó de la mesa con los brazos a media altura, indignado. Sebastian alzó las cejas e hizo una mueca.- Así soy yo.

-          De imbécil, sí.

-          Eso decía ella siempre, al final va a tener razón—

-          Seb, para.-volvió a echarse hacia delante.- ¿En serio vas a estar así?-el chico miraba a Lewis con cierto corte.- O sea, de ahora en adelante, de imbécil.-Sebastian optó por beber un poco de café.- ¿De verdad que vas a dejar que se pire?

-          No.-cortó.- La voy a buscar otra cosa, ya se lo he dicho y ha aceptado. No se va a ir, puedes estar tranquilo.-volvió a beber.- Ella tampoco quiere el puesto, no sé si te has parado a pensar en—

-          A mí no me vengáis con tonterías ninguno de los dos.-Sebastian negó con el rostro, cansado, pegándole otro trago a su café y dejando la taza vacía en el plato. Se alzó y cogió un croissant.

-          Disfruta del desayuno, yo me voy—

-          Tú te sientas.-Lewis se levantó para empujar a Sebastian desde el hombro hacia el asiento. El alemán miraba anonadado.

-          ¿Estás bien?-preguntó.- Te noto alterado—

-          Seb…-insistió.- De qué más hablasteis.-Sebastian no quería pensar, pero no le quedaba otra.

-          De nada. De que no íbamos a intentarlo de nuevo, que no merecía la pena, que yo lo siento mucho, lo que hice y tal, pero que entiendo que se ha intentado y que ya está, no se puede.

-          Y ella qué dijo.

-          Decir nada, no hablaba. Asentía. Ya está. Me dio la razón—

-          ¿Lloraba?

-          Claro que lloraba. Siempre llora.-Lewis le miró acusativo.- No lo digo a malas, sólo que es obvio, siempre lo hace…-el inglés se mantenía en su pose. Sebastian bajó la mirada con cierta rabia.- No me creas si no quieres, no la juzgo por llorar. Yo a poco más acabo igual…

-          Y pretendes que me crea que no queréis intentarlo y todo eso—

-          Tú has hablado con ambos, no sé por qué te cuesta tanto creer—

-          Precisamente por haber hablado con ambos sé que cada cual miente más.-Sebastian alzó la mirada, de forma oculta, hacia un Lewis muy seguro.- Mira… creo que cuanto antes asumas las cosas—

-          Las tengo asumidas.-se miraban. Lewis esperó.- Claro que quiero estar con ella, Lewis, claro que quiero –el chico se alegraba de tener razón, aunque Sebastian insistía.- pero también quiero estar bien y que ella lo esté, y juntos no se puede. Y me da igual lo que pienses, tú no formas parte de la relación.-pausó.- Lo hiciste en el pasado, pero ya no más.-Lewis rió con pena, agradeciendo al menos la broma de Sebastian, que buscaba relajarse de todo.- Mira, no quiero intentarlo. Quiero estar con ella si sé que vamos a estar bien, y no vamos a estarlo, ya se ha demostrado, y pues… no sé. Además, fui yo el que la cagó, aunque yo quisiese ella no quiere, y—

-          Ella quiere tanto como tú.-Sebastian bufó.- A ver, a ella le pasa lo mismo. Quiere, pero piensa que no se puede—

-          Y lo de respetarlo no es lo vuestro—

-          Queremos lo mejor para vosotros y no, cállate –paró.- lo mejor no es que os dejéis de mirar, os alejéis y esas mierdas.-pausó, dándole un respiro para introducir el otro apartado.- Sé que no, pero por si acaso… No has pensado en hablar con—

-          No.-Lewis hizo una mueca.- Con él ni me lo planteo.-el inglés alzó una ceja.

-          O sea, que con Yai te lo planteas—

-          No, con Yai asumo que tendré que hablar de nuevo porque yo la tengo que buscar un puesto ya que he sido la que la he rechazado. Con él—

-          Con él vas a ser compañero de equipo el año que viene.-Lewis se encogió de hombros irónicamente.- Nada serio.-Sebastian le miró unos segundos antes de bufar y tumbarse sobre la mesa, sobre sus brazos cruzados. Lewis rió.- Eres un puto desastre.

-          Soy un puto desastre.

-          Si no pensases con la po—

-          Me vas a dar tú consejos de eso.-alzó la mirada un poco, aún tumbado.- En serio, tú. Te recuerdo que eres uno de los principales baches de mi relación con Yai.

-          Pero mírame, intento uniros ahora.-rió, a la vez que Sebastian lo hacía con pena escondiéndose de nuevo en sus brazos. Le dejó descansar de nuevo, hasta que el alemán recuperó la posición.

-          ¿Por qué lo haces?-preguntó después.

-          ¿El qué?-Sebastian miró con obviedad a la escena.- Sois mis amigos, es lo que toca.-el alemán hizo una mueca amable al gesto de Lewis, que se la devolvía. Se creó un silencio ciertamente incómodo.- Aunque ya que no quieres volver con ella, tal vez aprovecho y—

-          Ni se te ocurra.-amenazó riendo, algo que Lewis imitó luego.

-          Oye, si tú no quieres…-se encogió de hombros. Vio bien que Sebastian se lo tomase con el mismo humor que él, sin ofensas.- Hay una larga lista de pretendientes, mira Hülk, y seguro que—

-          Hülk ya se aprovechó de esto tras lo mío con Sandra, así que ahora que se relaje.-Lewis no acompañó la risa de Sebastian esa vez.

-          No sabía que lo… Que bueno, lo supieses.-se sorprendieron ambos por igual.

-          Pensé que os lo habría dicho.

-          ¿El qué?

-          Vino a hablar conmigo.

-          ¿Hülk?-se asustó.- ¿Cómo?

-          A amenazarme, más que nada. Que no la volviese a hacer daño o me las vería con él.-fingió miedo alzando una mano y moviéndola en el aire.

-          Vaya…-Lewis se echó hacia atrás.- Y te lo dijo él sin más…

-          Nada más entrar por la puerta de mi cuarto, sí. Lo soltó. Era lo que necesitaba en ese instante.-ironizaba.

-          Y no te ha molestado…-preguntó. Suspiró y luego negó, a la vez que se encogía de hombros.

-          No me agrada, pero está en su derecho.-pausó.- Creo que Yai tampoco es que lo fuese buscando, simplemente pasó y bueno… Suele ser su forma de desquitarse, tristemente.-Lewis hizo una mueca, notándolo Sebastian.- N-no digo que lo tuyo fuese una forma de—

-          Tranqui, lo fue.-le daba paso a continuar. Sebastian no quiso negarle nada sólo por no seguir con el tema.- Yai no quería acostarse con él, ni él con ella aunque puedas pensar que—

-          No lo pienso.-cortó.- Conozco a Hülk, al menos en ese aspecto. No sería tan hijo de puta.

-          No, no lo sería.-pausaron de nuevo.- ¿Yai sabe que tú…?-asintió él.- Bueno, al menos estáis al tanto de todo.

-          Podemos escribir un libro con ello, sí. O una guía, llena de mapas sobre cómo salir y entrar en marrones una y otra vez.-Lewis rió. Tras otros segundos en silencio, Sebastian decidió ponerse en pie.- He de irme, ahora sí que sí.

-          ¿Vas ya para Brasil?-asintió el alemán.

-          ¿Tú?

-          Yo he de cargar con Dani, le han dejado tirado.-rieron.- Te veo allí entonces, nosotros llegaremos esta tarde.-Lewis aprovechó para alzarse también con él.- Llévate el croissant.-recordaba. Sebastian rió y lo cogió rodeado de una servilleta.- Has de comer más mierdas de estas y coger grasa, que estás en los huesos.

-          Sí, señor.-salieron hacia la calle, parándose el alemán en la puerta.

-          ¿No vienes?-suspiró.

-          No, prefiero no tentar a la suerte. Llamo al taxi desde aquí.

-          ¿Aviso en recepción?

-          Sí, gracias.-Lewis dio una palmada en la espalda a Sebastian y le dejó en soledad. No sintió mucha pena por dejarle allí esperando el auto que le llevase al aeropuerto, al menos no le vio tan decaído como días anteriores. Sólo cuando entró por la puerta de hotel y vio allí a Sandra intentando cambiar las caras de dos más decaídos Kimi y Yaiza entendió que Sebastian manejaba mucho mejor las apariencias. Había mucho que hacer.


	175. Plan infalible

Brasil debía suponer muchas cosas para todos. A la llegada de Lewis al hotel, se limitó a despedirse de los tres que partían de forma temprana al aeropuerto con tal de beneficiar a una Yaiza que no terminaba de sentirse cómoda en aquel país.

De forma novedosa, los tres optaron por los asientos traseros de aquel taxi que les llevaba la terminal. Yaiza, con la mente ausente, iba en medio de un Kimi y una Sandra que se dedicaban miradas intentando buscar la forma de sacar un tema que la recuperase. Fue la chica la encargada de hablar de cosas mundanas, sacando ideas y planes para sus primeros días en Sao Paulo y recibiendo respuestas breves pero al menos atentas. Kimi aprovechó esa conversación entre ambas para ausentarse hasta la llegada al aeropuerto para pensar en las mismas cosas que su amiga. Perdido de la misma manera.

Se sorprendía a sí mismo por cómo estaba llevándolo todo. No en lo personal, sino de cara a toda aquella gente que sólo parecía ver el problema en una Yaiza que volvía a perderse en sus recuerdos a la entrada al avión.

-          No tardaremos mucho ¿no?-Sandra preguntaba dándose a ella la respuesta con su tono de obviedad. Por ello, Kimi se limitó a negar. El chico cogió asiento en un sofá sin nada que le acompañase, dejando a Sandra dubitativa. Miraba a su alrededor, comprobando que Yaiza había hecho lo propio en la parte contraria del avión, marginándose. Seguía dudando qué hacer.

-          ¿No te sientas?-Kimi intervino, acomodado ya. Ella se encogió de hombros, mirándoles a ambos.

-          No sé al lado de quién, la verdad…-Kimi sonrió sin mucha emoción.

-          Creo que tu amiga quiere estar sola.-solucionó, optando finalmente ella por coger el asiento más cercano a Kimi.

-          Qué novedad…-susurró.

-          Habla alto, no creo que te escuche.-la chica alzó la mirada hacia Yaiza, que miraba al oro lado por la ventana.

-          Te veo acostumbrado ya…-él asintió.

-          Bastante…

-          No sé en qué situación me deja eso.-él la miró.

-          No te sientas mal.-se estiró un poco, relajándose.- No es difícil acostumbrarse a ella, tampoco somos tan diferentes.-Sandra frunció el ceño ligeramente, atacada por el cansancio.

-          Yo no os veo mucho parecido, la verdad…

-          Y yo veo más del que os creéis.-pausó.- Tristemente.-sacó una corta risa a Sandra que se acompañó de un posterior silencio. Kimi se impacientaba por volver a sacar otro tema de conversación, se negaba a animar al descanso de su compañera en ese momento, dejándole en soledad con sus pensamientos.

-          ¿Qué crees que va a pasar?-la chica cumplía su deseo en cierta medida, acudiendo de nuevo al susurro. Él la miró.- Con ellos…-se encogió de hombros de forma pausada. No era el tema que le hubiese gustado.

-          No lo sé.-fue breve. Sandra no fue capaz de ignorarlo.

-          Y entre vosotros…-indagó. Kimi la observó con cierto malestar el cual ella ignoró a propósito. El chico inhaló todo el aire que le permitió el cuerpo.- Hablas poco del tema…

-          En realidad siento que sólo hablamos del mismo a cada rato y cada día.-Sandra se giró poco a poco hacia el frente.- Tú y todos. Con Yai, conmigo… Más con ella que conmigo, pero siempre es sobre Seb.

-          T-tampoco sé de qué hablar…-confesó.- A-aún me cuesta acostumbrarme.-Kimi la miraba.- No sé cómo acercarme ni a ti ni a Yai… El otro día estuvimos las dos en su dormitorio, hablando de Seb, sí, pero estábamos como si nada hubiese pasado… y luego no soy capaz de verla en dos días… Y cuando la veo, es como si nada… Dos palabras y –se encogió de hombros.- a seguir.

-          ¿Y conmigo?-quiso saber. Sandra giró de nuevo el rostro a él, sintiendo su intimidación.

-          N-no sé qué quieres que responda…-él movió un poco los hombros.

-          No sé. El por qué te cuesta saber de qué hablar.-ahora era ella la que dejaba el avión sin oxígeno que respirar.

-          Hombre…-pausó.- Después de lo que ha pasado… N-no es que se me de bien actuar con normalidad.

-          Pero yo te pedí esa normalidad.

-          T-tú me pediste que te hiciese confiar…

-          Y actuando como si me tuvieses miedo dudo que lo consigas.-la chica sintió un pinchazo que provocó que su cuerpo se vaciase de todo ese oxígeno previo. Le miraba con claro asombro.

-          ¿E-esperas que actúe como si nada?-Kimi alzó una ceja.

-          Oye, eres tú la que se folló a otro, no sé si lo recuerdas.-ella tragó saliva.- Debería ser yo el escandalizado por eso.

-          P-pero es que no puedo actuar como si nada, o-o sea, t-tampoco sé lo que tú esperas que haga y…-paró al oírle bufar. Kimi se acomodó aún más en su asiento, echándose la capucha de su sudadera por encima de la cabeza y poniéndose sus gafas de sol. Cruzó sus manos sobre su abdomen y se preparó para dormir. Sandra no daba crédito, sentándose sobre su sillón.- Estamos hablando.

-          Te escucho, te escucho…-dijo antes de llevarse la mano a la boca para tapar un bostezo.  La chica achinó sutilmente la mirada, al igual que dejaba su boca semi abierta.

-          D-decía que me cuesta actuar natural, porque no sé si vas a pensar que es ir muy rápido…-Kimi no se movía.- O si e-esperas eso, o si he de actuar como si nos acabásemos de conocer de nuevo – esperó de nuevo una respuesta. Él se la dio en forma de ronquido.- ¡¡Kimi!! –gritó, tirándole el reposacabezas. El chico lo cogió alarmado.

-          ¡Qué!-protestó.-Sandra miraba al frente esperando no haber molestado a una Yaiza completamente ajena a todo.

-          ¡Que te estoy hablando, joder, y te pones a roncar!-Kimi desorbitó sus ojos.

-          ¿Roncar? Yo no ronco, Sandra.

-          T-te acabo de ir, no me jodas con…-no pudo continuar al ver que el chico volvía a recuperar su postura, esta vez acomodando el reposacabezas que la chica le había lanzado junto al suyo propio. Volvió a cruzar las manos y a no moverse.- Me tomas el pelo o algo.-Kimi no pudo evitar sonreírse, y Sandra tampoco pudo dejar a un lado la calma que le supuso saber que, en efecto, así era.- Gilipollas—

-          Ey, ey, tampoco te pases—

-          ¡¿Tú eres idiota?!-él rió. Sandra en cambio mantenía la compostura.- ¡Me está costando mucho trabajo todo esto, no te lo tomes a cachondeo! ¡¿Acaso no vas a decirme qué quieres que haga?! ¡No tengo una guía para… para…!-Kimi volvía a roncar.- ¡Vete a la mierda, joder!-buscó algo que tirarle sin dar con ello. El oírle reír de nuevo sólo consiguió que Sandra se girase de espaldas a él para tumbarse y fingir también dormir. Apenas tardó unos segundos en soltar la sonrisa que intentaba esconder.

Ambos tuvieron mucha razón a la hora de prever un vuelo corto en comparación con lo que acostumbraban esas semanas, aunque lo suficientemente largo como para permitirles caer dormidos durante un rato. En el vuelo reinó el silencio absoluto desde que ambos chicos dejasen sus piques a un lado, y sólo los pensamientos de una ausente Yaiza parecían decorar en voz alta aquel pasaje.

No se había sentido cómoda con su decisión de marginarse al frente del avión, pero tampoco se veía en condiciones de enfrentarse a cualquier tema que Sandra pudiese sacar con ambos. Sobre todo porque veía un nombre como protagonista del mismo.

Esperaba poder distraerse en su soledad, acudiendo a algún recuerdo que la ayudase a sobrellevar el mal sentir que la acompañaba, pero el chico al que no quería recurrir seguía protagonizando cada memoria. Empezó recordando su conversación con Samantha. La mujer era demasiado amable con ella, para lo poco que entendía merecer. Como les había dicho al resto del grupo, todo parecía ir bajo control, y eso sólo le hacía pensar en el momento en el que Sebastian tuviese que mover hilos para reubicarla.

Se sentía inútil a grandes rasgos. Ya no por su incapacidad a la hora de tomar una decisión como la de su puesto en Ferrari, sino a lo largo de aquel año. Todo, de una forma u otra, se había basado en lo que Sebastian hiciese. Tanto de forma activa como pasiva, el chico había sido clave en toda toma decisión a la que Yaiza hubiese tenido que hacer frente, y ahora todo se repetía una vez más. Sólo que en este caso, aquello suponía su futuro laboral.

No se hacía a una idea de lo que Sebastian podría conseguir, pero algo le decía que no sería algo que la perjudicase. No al menos más allá de lo que le producía el no tenerle a su lado.

Su pensamiento en el terreno laboral ocupó demasiado poco espacio en su análisis durante aquel vuelo. Le era imposible obviar todo lo que a Sebastian refería, por poco que pareciese, le suponía un mundo el sólo recordar su presencia. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más claro tenía que debían permanecer alejados. Y más asumía que era lo último que quería.

No quedaba mucha temporada por delante, todos eran conscientes de ello. A la llegada a Sao Paulo, Kimi y Sandra habían dejado por un instante su conexión a un lado para analizar el estado con el que su amiga abandonaba el avión. Iba con la mirada perdida, cargando con su maleta de mano y un cojín de color negro, idéntico al que Sandra había lanzado al inicio del vuelo a Kimi. Portaba con él sin ser consciente de ello, pero ninguno de los dos iba a desconcentrarla por una tontería así.

A una hora cercana a la que los tres llegaban a la ciudad brasileña, aún en Texas Lewis tiraba de un pausado Dani.

-          Quería llegar pronto ¿sabes?

-          No hay nada que hacer, no metas prisa—

-          Si no meto prisa, meto hostias, tú verás.-el inglés iba al frente, abandonando el auto que les dejaba en pista con su jet privado. Dani iba detrás, calmado y comiendo una especie de gusanitos naranjas muy picantes. Lewis se giró a él.- Eso lo dejas fuera.

-          _Enga ia_ …-protestó con la boca llena, llevando la mano a la bolsa con dificultades, intentando no llenar su macuto de manchas anaranjadas. Lewis se paró al principio de la escalerilla. Dani tragó.- P-pero si es que está recién abierta.

-          Que la tires, con eso no entras a mi avión.-Dani se miró la mano, de color naranja, y se giró en busca de un sitio donde tirar aquella bolsa, sin encontrarlo. Optó por metérsela en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, apelotonada. Posteriormente, subió tras Lewis. Aunque no pudo dar muchos pasos más.

-          Oh, no…-Lewis jugaba con su perro Roscoe, tumbado en un amplio sofá rodeado de juguetes.- ¿Qué hace tu perro aquí?-Lewis sonreía a su mascota, tornando a un gesto serio a medida que miraba a Dani.

-          ¿Qué pasa?

-          Que me siento ofendido.-resumió, buscando un sitio donde sentarse y dejar su maleta. Fue una labor breve-¡Eh, eh!-protestó. Se giró para comprobar cómo Roscoe intentaba arrebatarle la bolsa de comida del pantalón. Lewis miraba desde atrás ofendido.

-          Te dije que no la metieses.

-          No había papelera.-Dani se la sacaba para alzarla al aire y alejarla del chucho.- D-dile que pare, o algo…-Lewis se acercó, acusativo, y cogió la bolsa de la mano de Dani. Luego, la llevó a la parte trasera y se deshizo de ella. El perro no se alejaba de Dani.- Oye, dile algo, en se—

-          ¡Roscoe!-llamó. El perro le miró acercarse. Lewis, sonriente, cogió la mano de Dani, llena de restos naranjas, y se la enseñó al animal.- Come, come.-Por mucho que Dani intentase retirar su extremidad, el perro se hacía con la posición encima de su cuerpo, lanzándole contra el asiento y lamiendo sin parar sus dedos.

-          ¡L-lewis, joder—

-          Buen chico.-felicitaba a su mascota. Le dejó allí hasta que hubo terminado, permitiendo a Dani salir disparado al baño a limpiarse los restos bucales del animal.- La próxima vez me haces caso.

-          La próxima vez vuelo con Kimi.-amenazó.- No puede ser peor que esto.-Lewis se dejó caer en el asiento más cercano a Dani.

-          Aprovecha que aún está susceptible.-Dani asentía, tumbándose en el sofá.

-          Esta mañana fue rarísimo, porque Hülk se reía con él.-frunció el ceño el inglés.- Como oyes, en vez de picarse, bromeaban.

-          Lo que decía… Susceptible.

-          Supongo que es por San.-Lewis asintió.- Querrán llevarse bien por ella.

-          Y luego estás tú.-dijo.- Que no te soportará nunca.

-          Ya sabemos por qué.-se sonrió. Lewis también, pero negaba por su actitud. Se creó un ligero silencio que trasladó a Lewis a esa misma mañana, sin saber por qué.

-          Seb está jodido…-comenzó. Dani, que se había preparado para descansar, se giraba de nuevo a Lewis.- Finge que no, pero lo está.

-          Ya, bueno… Supongo que Kimi igual.-asintió el otro.- De Yai lo sabemos, ella no finge.-ahora la sonrisa sólo fue de Dani.- ¿Te ha dicho algo relevante?-Lewis cogió aire.

-          Nada nuevo… Que no va a intentarlo, que es mejor así… Al menos me ha reconocido que sí que quiere estar con ella, pero que no lo hace pues porque no se puede.

-          Y tú…-Lewis esperó más.- Que tú cómo llevas eso.

-          ¿Yo?-no entendía.

-          Bueno… es Yai, no sé. No sé si preparas la caña o estás de celestino.-rió. Lewis negó.

-          No sé por quién me tomáis. Es el rubio el que se la tiró el otro día ¿eh?-recordó. Dani rió el comentario.- Lo mío con Yai sí que es imposible. Ni me lo planteo ni busco planteármelo. Lo tengo bastante superado.-el australiano no interrumpía el silencio.- Seb está muy pillado por ella… Y ella por él, obviamente.

-          ¿Te imaginas que de verdad lo dejan?-dejó la mirada perdida, como si recrease el escenario.- Dios, sería rarísimo… Será –corrigió- rarísimo el año que viene.

-          ¿Eso te parece raro?-Dani asintió, dubitativo.- ¿Y el ver a Seb y Kimi de compañeros sin hablarse no?-Dani acudió de nuevo a su escenario, desorbitando los ojos a la vez que la boca se abría y abría.

-          ¡Dios! Pero si eso es imposible, o sea…-se alarmaba. Lewis asentía.- ¿Te imaginas? Quiero decir, el mundo implosionaría, porque a esos dos se les nota todo.-pausaba para seguir recreando en su imaginación.- ¿Te ha dicho algo de eso?

-          Creo que no se había hecho a la idea. Supongo que se lo había imaginado, pero—

-          Claro que sí ¿No te dijo Sandra? Seb por lo visto fue a hablar con él, a planear su act—

-          Sí, sí, me lo dijo él…-Dani no quiso sorprenderse mucho, siguió escuchando.- Pero supongo que no cayó en la cuenta de que el año que viene le tocaba de nuevo.-Sin querer, Lewis se unió a la escena que Dani se había inventado en su cabeza, recreándola él también e imaginando un auténtico infierno.

-          Dios…-siguió el australiano.- Yai por un lado… Con Kimi porque obviamente Kimi y Seb tampoco se hablarían… Sandra con ambos porque claro –puso los ojos en blanco.- Es Kimi, y nosotros por otro…

-          Y te olvidas de lo peor.-alarmó.- Y Seb solo.-Dani hizo una mueca.

-          Hombre, tanto como solo—

-          A ver –Lewis alzó la mano para contar.- Yai no, Kimi tampoco, Sandra si está con ellos, tampoco. Tú y Hülk si estáis con Sandra, pues no hay nadie más, y como mucho, se mete Kimi o Yai a veces. No es por nada –bajó la mano.- pero es que el único que ha mostrado interés he sido yo.-Dani repitió la mueca. Buscó exculparse.

-          Es que lo que le ha hecho a Yai y a Kimi, es de—

-          ¿Serás mamón? ¡Es lo mismo que ha hecho Sandra!-Dani rió.

-          ¡Pero Sandra es Sandra!

-          ¡Claro que Sandra es Sandra! ¡Y tan bien que lo sabes tú, que te la tiraste—

-          Oye, a mí no me metas en esto.-reía aún. Lewis en cambio seguía con gesto alucinado.- Era broma, hombre…-se defendió, tímido.- Ya sé que con Seb pues, no sé, no hay tanta confianza, y no es que no le hablemos por lo que ha pasado, si a mí ya ves tú… Que a ver, no mola, y para el bien del grupo pues no, es una putada, pero que no le voy a dejar de hablar por eso… Es que simplemente antes, pues tampoco hablábamos tanto.-Lewis negó, reprochándole.- ¿Qué quieres que haga? Nunca he tenido confianza con él. Podría haber aprovechado este año, pero entre tú, Hülk y Yai le habéis deprimido varios meses.

-          ¿Por qué me metes en esto, mamón—

-          Y Hülk igual, Hülk tampoco es que haya sido amigo de Seb nunca. Y tampoco es que lo seamos de Kimi. Y bueno, con Yai me llevo muy bien, pero es él el que es amigo suyo, y mira cuánto les ha—

-          Te vuelves a olvidar de algo.

-          De qué…-Lewis alzó las palmas de las manos, obviando.

-          ¿Sandra?

-          ¿Qué pasa con Sandra?

-          ¿Acaso no es tu amiga?

-          ¡Claro! ¿A qué coño viene—

-          ¡Que hay que hacer algo, joder!-chocó las manos.- ¡Con Seb! ¡Con Seb y Kimi! ¡O Seb y Yai!-Dani empezó a cerrar ligeramente los ojos.

-          N-no veo la relación y mira que lo intent—

-          Dani, joder, que a vosotros no os importe no significa que al resto no lo haga ¿Sabes? Bueno, aunque esto en realidad al único al que le da igual es a ti.-pausó levemente.- ¿No has visto a Hülk? A él lo de Seb y Kimi le da igual, sí, pero obviamente le importa Yai, quiere que esté bien, y Yai no va a estar bien si no lo arregla con Seb. Y tampoco si Seb no lo arregla con Kimi, van los tres siempre juntos, es o todos o nada.-Dani asintió de forma sutil.- Lo mismo pasa con Sandra. ¿Cómo va a estar bien si ni Kimi ni Yai lo están? Y más San, joder, ella ha tenido la mitad de la culpa de todo esto, y ya viste cómo se quedó cuando a Seb no le hicieron ni caso—

-          Estás intentando que sienta pena por Sandra para que ayude a Seb, o…-Lewis volvió a palmear antes de señalarle.

-          Chico listo.-Dani asentía, pensando.

-          Me tomas por el demonio o algo, si piensas que no ayudaría a Seb simplemente por ser Se—

-          ¿Lo harías?-se encogió de hombros.- Porque dudo que lo hubieses ni pensado.

-          Ho-hombre…-Lewis negó.- V-vale, joder, no era mi prioridad en la vida, pero me cae bien, tampoco es plan de verle moribundo, y eso es algo que llevo diciendo todo el año y nadie me hace caso—

-          No vengas ahora de salvador—

-          No vengo, sólo informo.-cortó.- Aun así no sé qué esperas hacer…-Lewis puso una mueca, arrugando la nariz.

-          No lo sé… Pero hay que convencerle.

-          Puede que lo consigas, pero no sé cómo pretendes hacer que Yai abra los ojos, porque sólo él se los abre y—

-          No…-pensaba, negando con la mano.- No hay que empezar por ahí.-Dani frunció el ceño ligeramente.- Kimi es la clave.

-          Kimi.-repitió.- Kimi.-otra vez.- Qué pretendes conseguir tú con Kimi.-rió.

-          Lo mismo que con Seb.

-          Espera…-reía.- ¿Pretendes hacer que Kimi perdone a Seb o algo?-asintió.- ¿Y que yo te ayude?-se señaló.- ¿Yo? ¿En serio, yo?

-          Sí, tú, imbécil, tú. Y Sandra, y quien haga falta.

-          ¡¿Y esperas conseguir algo?! ¡Es Kimi!

-          Oye, los problemas que tengas tú con Kimi no me los adjudiques a mí—

-          Ah, sí, que eres su mejor amigo ahora—

-          No, pero nos llevamos bien—

-          Sí, estáis todo el día hablando y—

-          A ver, vas a ayudarme o no.-dejó de reír sólo por respetar sus intenciones. Asintió poco a poco.- Pues pensemos cómo hacerlo…-calló.

-          Si lo piensas, con darle la tabarra es suficiente. Echará de menos a Seb en el acto.

-          Siempre nos quedará eso, sí.-rieron.- Pero no, no, hay que pensar.

Y a eso le dedicaron los primeros días en Sao Paulo. Mientras Sandra se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a intentar animar a una cabizbaja Yaiza, sin obtener un gran resultado con ello, Dani y Lewis aceptaron darle ese descanso desde que pisaron suelo brasileño.

Sólo lo hicieron porque les venía bien el poder maniobrar su plan lejos de la chica, la cual desde un inicio no aprobaría cualquier intromisión en la relación entre Kimi y Sebastian, sobre todo si eran ellos los artífices de la hazaña. Dani y Lewis buscaban la forma de dar con Kimi durante los primeros días, incluido lo que les quedó de lunes tras el viaje. Sólo querían observar, como documentaristas en la sabana africana. Su intención, analizar los movimientos de un león solitario para averiguar la forma de llevarle de nuevo a su manada.

Esperaron también con ganas el poder hacer lo mismo con Sebastian, pero el alemán no dio señales de vida ni cuando Lewis aporreaba la puerta de su dormitorio.

-          Yo es que empiezo a pensar que no ha llegado, porque—

-          Dani, le dejé cogiendo un taxi al aeropuerto, y en recepción han confirmado mil veces. Las mil que has preguntado.

-          Pues entonces se le ha tragado el retrete, yo que sé—

-          O no quiere abrir, que es posible.

-          Pues yo me voy…-echó a andar por el pasillo, dándose de bruces con una Yaiza que parecía recién salida de una película de terror. Despeinada, sin arreglar, y con un rostro enfermizo.- Ey…-quería disimular, aunque era difícil ante alguien que sabía perfectamente lo que guardaba la puerta en la que Lewis seguía apoyado y de la que se separaba sutilmente.- Q-qué tal, cómo estás.-preguntaba. Yaiza se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa tímida. Agradecía al menos el intento.

-          Nunca he estado mejor.-ironizó, echando a andar hacia la puerta más cercana, la anterior a la de Sebastian. Los dos chicos se miraron sin saber qué hacer.

-          ¿P-por qué no vienes a tomar algo?-su plan se limitaba a Kimi y Sebastian, esperando que Sandra se encargase de la chica en plenitud, pero el verla así no les facilitaba el dejarla marchar. Ella recuperó la sonrisa tímida, negando.

-          No me apetece…

-          Pero no puedes estar encerrada en tu cuarto todo el día…-pidió el inglés.

-          Lo sé.-abrió su puerta.- Pero mañana ya es jueves, así que saldré, iré al circuito y me encerraré en el centro de prensa.-fingió alegría. Lewis sólo pudo bajar el rostro, triste.- No os preocupéis por mí.

-          Nos lo pones difícil…-insistió Lewis. Yaiza intentó soltar una sonrisa un poco más sincera.

-          No lo hagáis.-repitió, luego señaló con la mirada, de forma vaga, a la puerta de al lado.- Y sí que está.-Dani miró alarmado a Lewis, como si no lo supiese de antemano.- Le he oído hablar por teléfono hace dos horas, y le oigo cuando sale al bufet.-pausó.- Y también cuando entra al baño, su pared da justo con la mía.-querían hacerla parar, sobre todo al sentir que su voz perdía fuerza. La chica se encogió de hombros de nuevo.- P-podéis hacer guardia, s-suele salir cuando abre el restaurante.-se despidió de ellos con la sonrisa más disimulada y fugaz que se podía permitir, cerrando tras ello y dejando a ambos de cara.

-          ¿No prefieres ayudarla a ella antes? Porque creo que lo necesita.-comentó Dani. Lewis se mordía el labio, negando, con la mirada perdida en la puerta de Yaiza.

-          Nosotros no… Va, vayamos a cenar.-echó a andar con él.

-          Si nosotros no, y Sandra parece que está demasiado afectada… No sé qué—

-          ¿Cuándo viene Hülk?-Dani bufó.

-          No me hables de él. Debería haber venido hoy y mira qué horas son.-Lewis rió, entrando al ascensor.- No me hace gracia, mañana tiene que—

-          Tío, es mayorcito, déjale—

-          ¡Ya lo sé! Pero es que… ¡Ey!-borró su enfado para pintar una sonrisa exagerada al ver que las puertas se abría una planta más abajo para dejar pasar a Kimi. El chico fruncía el ceño.

-          Ey…-imitó, de forma bastante inexpresiva. Los otros dos se miraron, animados. Hora de poner el plan en marcha.

-          ¿Qué tal hoy?

-          El día está a punto de terminar, qué merito tiene tu pregunta.

-          ¿A que sí?-seguía. Kimi le miraba con el mismo gesto en la frente. Se giró a Lewis pidiendo explicaciones.

-          No le culpes, se alegra de verte.

-          Más motivos para culparle.

-          ¿Qué tal estás?-llegaban al hall. Kimi se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia.

-          Hambriento.

-          Qué casualidad, yo también. ¿Cenamos?- se interponía entre el ascensor y el finlandés, que ahora se giraba a Dani pidiendo otra vez explicaciones. El australiano sonreía ampliamente.

-          Eh…-quiso responder Kimi.- Preferiría que no—

-          Venga, será divertido.-Lewis echó su brazo por encima de Kimi, para atraerle a él y echar a andar. Dani aplaudía en silencio a la espalda, siguiéndoles. Kimi no fue capaz de abrir la boca hasta que no se hubo sentado, y fue para decirle a Dani qué quería comer.

-          Si esperáis que me coma lo que me traiga el canguro, lo lleváis claro, ya bastante miedo me dais de normal—

-          Va, relájate, sólo queremos ver qué tal estás.

-          ¿Desde cuándo?

-          Desde que todos sois unos zombies.-Lewis no se caracterizaba por ser discreto. Ni en presencia ni en conversaciones.- Acabamos de ver a Yai.-Kimi asintió, sin sorprenderse por el gesto que Lewis mostraba de preocupación.- Parecía que se había escapado de un psiquiátrico.

-          Me gustaría decirte que no, pero lo parece.

-          Ella al menos no intenta ocultar cómo se siente.-siguió. Kimi alzó una ceja.

-          Insinúas que yo sí—

-          Sí.-cortó.- No me creo que estés tan bien como aparentas.

-          No sé qué aparento, pero no era mi intención dar esa imagen.-Lewis tomaba datos en su cabeza de cada cosa que Kimi dijese.

-          O sea que no lo estás.

-          Yai parece que se ha escapado de un psiquiátrico…-el finlandés llenaba un vaso de agua.- No sé por qué debería estar bien por eso.

-          Seb también lo parece.-fue directo, impidiendo siquiera beber a un Kimi que soltaba el vaso para posibles espantadas- Sólo que Seb no ha escapado todavía, porque sigue encerrado en su cuarto.

-          Parece que hablas de dos adolescentes castigados—

-          Ojalá fuesen eso. Con levantarles el castigo serviría.-Kimi optó por beber para no tener que mirar mucho a Lewis.

-          Cuál es el castigo a levantar, según tú.-en realidad no quería saber.

-          Por qué no intentas arreglarlo con él.-cansado de metáforas, volvió a ir al grano. Justo a la vez que Dani llegaba con platos cargados. Finalmente, Kimi optó por comer con tal de no tener que hablar mucho.

-          Me intriga el beneficio que obtienes tú de que hablásemos—

-          Oye, con este y el rubio pícate lo que quieras.-Lewis ni miró a Dani al mentarle, pero el australiano miró a ambos completamente consciente de que se había referido a él, molesto.- Pero a mí háblame claro.-Kimi frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Debería?

-          Intento ayudar. Qué menos que hablarme como yo te hablo.-Kimi comió un poco de lechuga, haciendo tiempo.

-          No recuerdo haber buscado ofenderte con nada—

-          Si eso es una disculpa, la acepto.-Kimi volvió a comer. Necesitaba paciencia.- Yai dice que Seb no sale del cuarto salvo para venir aquí.-el finlandés miró hacia la puerta de forma disimulada.- No va a aparecer ahora, viene cuando abren, según nos ha dicho ella.

-          ¿Cómo lo sabe?

-          ¿No has hablado con ella estos días?-quiso saber Dani. Kimi negó.

-          Ha estado bastante marginal. La he preferido dar ese espacio, ya se encargaba Sandra de sacarla a comer y eso.

-          No sé si espacio es lo que necesita…-siguió Dani.- La hemos visto bastante deplorable.

-          Sé cómo se siente, así que sé que es espacio lo que necesita.-los otros dos se miraron.

-          Nosotros sólo queremos ayudar.-repitió Lewis, aludido. Kimi asintió.

-          Lo sé.-de nuevo, su disculpa.

-          ¿Le has visto al menos? De lejos, aunque sea…-Dani quería insistir. A sorpresa de Lewis, el australiano se mantenía serio y sereno en la conversación. Kimi miró un momento al mantel, pensativo, y negó después. No necesitaba recordar la respuesta, simplemente se molestaba al saber que era negativa.

-          ¿Vosotros?-preguntó sin alzar la vista del plato, moviendo comida con su tenedor.

-          No.-pausó Lewis.- No sé si Sandra le habrá visto, pero creo que no hemos dado ninguno con él.-Kimi negó.

-          Ella tampoco.

-          ¿Le has preguntado?-asintió, con cierta vergüenza. Dani y Lewis se miraron celebrándolo en su intimidad.

-          Tiene que estar hecho una mierda.-siguió Dani.- Yai al menos tiene a San, y tú, joder, a ambas y míranos, pero Seb—

-          Ya tardabais.-protestó.- Lo de darme pena no os va a funcionar mucho. No creo que tenga algo inmerecido.

-          Yo no creo que lo merezca.-Lewis le defendió, recibiendo la mirada de un defensivo Kimi.- Y dudo que tú lo creas. Si no, Sandra merecería lo mismo.-Kimi optó por no responder de nuevo.- ¿Qué tal con ella?

-          ¿Ya no os pone al tanto?

-          Nos ha pedido espacio…-dijo con retintín Dani.- Quería estar con Yai estos días, por eso de que se encerraría desde mañana y no la vería.-Kimi bebía para prepararse a hablar.

-          Estamos bien, no hay mucho que pueda contarte.-habló. Ambos esperaban más, irónicamente.- No ha cambiado nada desde hace una semana. Vamos hablando, poco a poco, eso es todo. Busco que se suelte un poco, y ya está.

-          ¿Cómo?-Kimi se encogió de hombros.

-          ¿Yo qué sé? Actúa como si me tuviese miedo. Intento que vea que si decidimos olvidar lo que pasó no ha de actuar como si me debiese la vida.

-          ¿Y va mejor la cosa?-Kimi pestañeaba sin esmero cuando miraba a Lewis.

-          No tengo suficiente con la prensa del curro que te tengo que responder a ti y a tus interrogatorios.-Lewis sonrió orgulloso.- Sí, va mejor.

-          ¿Pero estáis juntos?-Dani abrió la boca, captando ambas atenciones.

-          No, pero no te la saques aún.-el australiano rió. Siempre le alegraba oírle hacer referencias a su encuentro con Sandra.

-          El otro día hablé con Seb.-Lewis recuperaba el tema inicial. Kimi ya ni se molestaba en reprocharle.- Me dijo lo de que no quería intentarlo con Yai, aunque se moría de ganas de hacerlo, como ya sabemos.

-          Como le pasa también a Yai.-añadía Dani.

-          Y bueno, le pregunté por ti.

-          Qué bien.-ironizó Kimi, comiendo de nuevo.

-          Sé lo de que ibais a fingir que no pasaba nada en lo que quedaba de temporada… de cara a la prensa y eso.-asintió sin levantar la mirada.- ¿Cómo pensáis hacerlo el año que viene?

-          No sé qué voy a comer de postre y esperas que sepa qué—

-          Cuando se lo preguntó a él se quedó hecho una mierda.-interrumpió para recuperar la voz de la conversación.- Ni había pensado en ello, y se quedó muy tocado con la idea.

-          Ya pedirá a Ferrari que le ponga un biombo en el garaje para no verme y—

-          Eso o lo arregláis.-insistió. Ahora Kimi sí que le miró.

-          ¿En serio que todo esto lo haces por el bien del grupo?-se molestó el mismo con la última palabra, entonada con rabia. Lewis se encogió de hombros.

-          Si vosotros estáis mal, Yai lo va a estar, y si lo estáis los tres, Sandra lo estará aún más, y si Sandra lo está, este –miró a Dani- y el otro más de lo mismo. Y yo pues, rodeado de depresivos, pues no rindo.

-          ¿Y desde cuándo eso es algo negativo?-Lewis rió pese al comentario.- No es el plan más apetecible.-confesó, ya inmerso en una conversación que se pausaba en silencio.

-          De verdad piensas no volver a hablarle…-la pregunta de Dani sonó demasiado lastimera, aunque su tono era completamente sereno. Kimi no iba a alzar la mirada del plato mientras se la repetía en su cabeza, imaginándose de ahí a unos meses compartiendo equipo día tras día con el que hace poco era su mejor amigo y con el que ahora no era capaz de mirarse. No supo responder, sus pensamientos le poseían demasiado.

-          A mí no hace falta que me digas nada.-añadió Lewis, sin haber sido preguntado o mentado.- A mí con ver que lo último en lo que piensas en relación a Seb es en lo que pasó con Sandra ya me lo dice todo.-se puso en pie, mirando a Dani para que le imitase.- Dolería en el momento, pero me queda claro que te importan mucho más otras muchas cosas.-Kimi miraba, afectado.

-          ¿No vais a cenar?-preguntó sin intención, sólo por dejar atrás lo que Lewis le acababa de decir. El inglés negó.

-          Qué va, nosotros ya habíamos cenado.-confesó.

-          ¿Y todo esto?-el finlandés señalaba varios platos por la mesa.- ¿Quieres que los done a la ciencia o algo?

-          No, son para ti.-añadió Dani.- Te estás quedando en los huesos.-estiró la mano para pellizcar su moflete. Kimi no fue capaz ni de alejarse por su petrificación ante la abuela australiana que se le había acoplado de repente.- Come.

Ambos chicos esperaron a estar fuera del buffet para celebrar con una palmada el cómo había salido todo. Se conformaban con eso para ser su primer encuentro con el finlandés. Dani no pudo evitar felicitar a Lewis por cómo había recurrido a las palabras para debilitarle, algo que a ojos del de Red Bull parecía imposible. Por su parte, el inglés no podía más que alegrarse de sus dotes y del conocimiento que tenía sobre el propio Kimi para saber cómo manejarle.

Se quedaron en la puerta durante un rato, sólo para celebrar junto al otro logro el hecho de que Kimi acabase picando de todos los platos de la mesa. Era como si hubiesen amaestrado al león africano, que consciente de su soledad se dejaba guiar y ayudar con tal de salvarse.

-          ¿He de asustarme?-su concentración en el análisis se truncó al recibir el susto que les provocaba la presencia de Nico. El de Force India iba con la maleta, dejando claro que acababa de llegar.

-          ¡Tú!-protestó Dani, empujándole con una mano.- ¿¡Dónde coño te metías?!

-          En Argentina.-recordó.

-          ¡Dijiste que vendrías hoy por la mañana—

-          Dije el miércoles, no desvaríes.-Nico se asomó al buffet.- ¿Espiabais a Kimi?-Lewis asintió por los dos. Dani seguía mirando mal a su amigo por la tardanza.- Repetiré mi pregunta de antes… ¿He de asustarme?

-          No, ven.-Lewis le animó a ir a los sofás de la entrada, animado. De forma fugaz y devolviendo a la tierra a un Dani ya emocionado, pusieron al día a un Nico que sólo se limitaba a pestañear.-  Y ahí le hemos dejado, recuperando fuerzas.

-          Sobre todo después de tu paliza.-Dani ofreció la palma de su mano a Lewis, que aceptaba. Nico sólo borró su concentración para seguir el gesto con la mirada. Luego, volvió al de Mercedes.

-          Estáis…-quiso resumir él mismo.- intentando convencer a Kimi de que se arregle con Seb… y a Seb queréis convencerle de lo mismo.-asintieron veloces, esperando el momento en el que Nico sonriese y aceptase formar parte del plan. Pero el alemán empezó a achinar los ojos como si no hubiese entendido su propia definición.- Estáis locos o…

-          ¿No ves que no? Está funcionando, a Kimi—

-          Ya, ya veo que funciona, pero seguís estando fatal.-a Lewis le sorprendió tanto su actitud que tuvo que mirar a Dani para fiarse de su reacción. A su disgusto, Dani parecía igual de sorprendido.- ¿Por qué os metéis donde no os llaman?

-          Tío…-Dani no daba crédito. Sólo era capaz de decir eso.

-          Ni tío ni hostias. ¿No habéis tenido suficiente con dar por saco a Sandra todo el año? La habéis mareado tanto con sus problemas que al final mirad en el que se ha metido—

-          Oye, guapo, que yo sepa tú has hecho lo mismo, y mucho antes de que yo—

-          Lewis, Kim y Seb son mayorcitos para saber lo que hacen, no sé por qué os tenéis que entrometer—

-          No es entrometernos. Son amigos, sabemos cómo están y queremos que lo solucionen, por el bien del grupo—

-          ¿Del grupo? Oye –seguía enzarzado con el inglés.- nunca os habéis interesado en ellos y ahora me venís de amigos de la caridad, no me seáis—

-          Nunca se había liado tanto como ahora, sólo queremos—

-          Tú…-Dani interrumpió. Seguía mirando a Nico igual de sorprendido. Este le miraba ahora de vuelta, esperando impaciente sus reprimendas para poder seguir contestando a Lewis.- Tú…-repitió.- E-estás, estás defendiendo a Kimi…-Nico puso los ojos en blanco, llevándose la mano a la cara para pasearla por ahí.- Estás defendiéndole. Y a Seb. ¡A ambos!-se levantó.- ¡Pero qué coño te pasa!

-          ¿Quieres sentarte? No me montes una escena—

-          ¡Tú nunca les has defendido!-se sentó, y gritó en susurros a su lado. Nico seguía negando agotado.

-          Y no lo hago, sólo defiendo el derecho a que les dejéis en paz—

-          ¡Es lo mismo!-miró a Lewis.- ¡A que es lo mismo!-el inglés no dijo nada. Sólo observaba.

-          Pues mira, tal vez hoy merecen que les defienda.-ahora el que se alzó fue el alemán.- Me da igual si es Kimi, Seb o su puta madre. Sólo sé que por meternos donde no nos llaman la hemos liado muchas veces. Sí, yo también –miró a Lewis.- y sobre todo la última vez con Yai, así que lo siento, pero no me apetece seguir estropeando las cosas.-echó a andar, seguido por Dani.

-          ¡No estamos estropeando nada, joder!-Nico se giró a él.- ¿No te das cuenta de que Kimi ha entrado en razón?

-          ¡Oh, sí! –se giró hacia el buffet, que aún veía.- ¡Mírale, le veo trazando su plan de recuperar a Seb!-el finlandés comía pudding mientras miraba el móvil.- ¡Dios, está afectadísimo por vuestra charla!

-          Mira, Hülk, haz lo que quieras—

-          Claro que haré lo que quiera—

-          Pero no tienes razón. No estamos haciendo nada malo, así que no me vengas con—

-          Oye, yo no he dicho que la intención sea mala ¿Sabes?-se defendía Nico.- Sé que no queréis liarla, pero sólo os digo que es lo que haréis. Porque tristemente es lo que hacemos siempre. Tú, yo, Lewis, todos.-pausó, mirándose sólo con Dani.- Sólo quiero que las cosas se queden como están y acaben como tengan que acabar. Kimi y Seb volverán a hablar, y Yai y Seb volverán a estar juntos. Dejad que sean ellos los que se den cuenta de eso, y dejad de presionarles y meteros en sus vidas.-El australiano no buscó la forma de responder a un Nico que se marchaba con su maleta al ascensor. Dani estuvo un rato mirando el camino seguido por su amigo, con el ceño fruncido y mordiéndose el labio con rabia. Se dejó caer en el sofá de antes cuando aceptó que aquella escena había terminado.

-          Gilipollas.-comentó. Luego, miró a Lewis.- Qué.-el inglés no daba crédito a nada.

-          Sois un puto matrimonio.-Dani puso los ojos en blanco, negando. Era como tener a Sandra en versión masculina frente a él.- Lo sois.

-          Vale, Lewis, lo somos. Pero no le he dicho nada que no le estuvieses diciendo tú así que—

-          No lo digo por el contenido, sino las formas.-parecía estar viendo una telenovela. Su expresión era alarmante.- Tu interés, la manera de hablaros, de miraros… el cómo te has quedado… Tío, voy a dejar de insistir a Kimi para insistiros a vosotros que salgáis del armario y—

-          Buenas noches, Lewis.

Por no escucharle, el chico se puso en pie y siguió el camino que anteriormente había seguido su supuesta pareja. El británico aceptó seguirle entre risas, contento por haber provocado su leve enfado. No habían conseguido gran cosa desde su llegada a Brasil, sobre todo respecto a los tres protagonistas de su plan, pero Lewis se sentía completamente realizado con la dirección que tomaba todo aquello.

 


	176. Dentro de la gravedad...

Tristemente, se imaginaba que algo de eso podía haber pasado. Cuando vio a Lewis y Dani inspeccionando lo que quisiese estar pasando en el buffet, nada positivo pasó por su cabeza.

Nico subía hacia su planta despotricando en silencio contra su amigo Dani y el altercado sufrido en el hall del hotel. No le apetecía ni hablar con él ni con el inglés, y mucho menos viendo que ninguno parecía querer ceder ante una idea que él veía como la correcta. Cuando las puertas de su ascensor se abrieron lo único de lo que tenía ganas era de meterse en su dormitorio y esperar a que al día siguiente sus colegas no estuviesen tan empeñados en salvar al personal como les había visto.

Dejó la maleta donde el enfado le permitió. Se sentía bastante frustrado al no haber conseguido lo que se había propuesto al empezar a escuchar a Lewis y Dani, y ahora sólo se le ocurría una forma de parar aquello. Cogió el móvil y llamó a Sandra, sin obtener respuesta. Necesitaba saber cuál era su habitación, así que bajó a recepción para preguntar de forma fugaz sin pararse a comprobar si Dani o Lewis seguían allí. Una vez la hubo averiguado, subió a la planta para recibir el primer contrapié.

-          Ah, ok.-el propio Nico daba por perdidas sus intenciones al ver que Kimi estaba próximo a llamar a la misma puerta a la cual él tenía intención de acudir. El finlandés miró a los lados sin entender del todo su expresión.

-          ¿Eh?-preguntó. Nico negaba con la mano, se encogía de hombros, y pretendía girarse todo a la vez.

-          Que nada, nada, si vas tú a hablar con ella, ya vengo yo—

-          ¿Qué pasa?-cortó. Nico no sabía muy bien qué decir.

-          Nada, nada, quería hablar con Sandra.

-          Ya somos dos.

-          Por eso, que vengo mañana—

-          Puedes pasar, creo que te interesará.-propuso. Nico dio unos pasos al frente, asombrado.

-          No sé por qué mi conciencia me dice que te tema.-Kimi se encogió de hombros.

-          Culpa a tus amigos.-fue a llamar, precipitándose el alemán.

-          Alto, alto…-frenó.- ¿Es por Lewis y Dani?-asintió él. Esperó.- Es por algo en especial, o…-Kimi bufó.

-          Si vas a defenderles mejor que vengas mañana, sí, porque—

-          Eh, no, si es por lo de que te están dando caña con lo de Seb, venía a hablar de eso con ella.-a Kimi le sorprendió tanto el oírle decir eso como la presencia del propio Nico. Se había exaltado considerablemente al sentir que ambos iban a la misma cosa, sin sentido alguno. Kimi frunció el ceño sutilmente y asintió poco a poco.

-          Ok… No sé exactamente qué venías a hacer pero—

-          Tú llama.-Se puso con los brazos cruzados, en pose natural, frente a la puerta. Kimi tardó unos segundos en dejar de mirarle para llamar. La sorpresa del finlandés se transfirió por el manillar de la puerta hasta Sandra, que abría al otro lado y se quedaba petrificada ante la imagen. Nico sonrió de forma pacífica, y Kimi simplemente esperaba que les diesen acceso. Sandra en cambio tardó hasta en pestañear. Lo hizo de forma continuada, asomando la cabeza al pasillo para mirar a ambos lados y empezar a intrigar a los dos chicos. Recuperó la chica la postura, mirándoles. Y acto seguido, cerró de un portazo. En apenas tres segundos, los dos chicos se giraban a medio torso el uno al otro para compartir el nulo entendimiento, volviendo al frente cuando la puerta la abría Yaiza también desde dentro. Ella también desorbitó los ojos, algo que era difícil viendo su estado crítico.

-          Vaya.-dijo ella. Luego se giró a la espalda.- Sí que están, sí.

-          ¿No es un espejismo?-susurraba Sandra desde un lado. Yaiza se sonreía con vergüenza mientras negaba mirando al frente.

-          Qué va, son ellos. Juntos.

-          ¿No se pegan?-negaba Yaiza. Nico y Kimi volvieron a mirarse, esta vez con pesar y cansancio.- ¿Ni tienen intenciones de—

-          Nos dejas pasar o tengo que saltar por la terraza.-Kimi se abría paso, echando de forma lenta a Yaiza a un lado para tampoco alterarla demasiado pese a su sonrisa. Nico lo hizo de forma más pausada, saludando a la chica con sonrisa amplia y ofreciéndola un abrazo que no rechazó. Una vez todos estuvieron en el centro del dormitorio, Sandra dejó de fingir ese terror que le producía el verles.

-          Qué quieres que haga, no es algo a lo que esté acostumbrada.-ambos volvieron a mirarse. Sin más sentido que el de comprobar su presencia. Luego volvieron a ella mientras Yaiza se iba hacia la cama a tumbarse sobre los pies, frente a ellos y bocabajo.- ¿Qué ha pasado?-dijo temerosa.

-          Que le has quitado la correa a tus perros, y vienen a por mí.-Nico llevó su mano a la nariz para rascarla y ocultar así una risa que se le escapaba y que sólo Yaiza notó. Sandra intentaba aún descifrar el mensaje.- El canguro y el de las gorras, no paran de darme por saco.

-          Oh…-entendió.- ¿Qué han hecho ahora? Y peor… -miró a Nico.- Qué haces tú aquí que no estás con ellos.

-          Eso también lo quiero saber yo.-Kimi se giró también al alemán. Yaiza se limitaba a mover la cabeza, apoyada en sus manos cruzadas sobre el colchón.

-          Vengo de hablar con ellos. Y de regañarles.-comentó a Sandra.- Y de comprobar que no sirva de nada.

-          P-pero qué pasa…-insistía la dueña del cuarto, mirando ahora al de Ferrari, que consultó de forma visual con Nico el darse paso a sí mismo. Este asintió,  y Kimi fue a hacerlo en el acto, pero su mirada se cruzó con la de Yaiza. Dudó. Y sus dudas se compartieron con las que Nico empezaba a compartir.

-          B-bueno…-se daba tiempo.- Que si estabais de charla podemos venir mañana…- buscaba mirar a otro lado para no darla por aludida. Tarde.

-          Seb.-anunció ella a Sandra. Esta se había girado a escucharla y luego volvía a Kimi, que asentía tras suspirar.

-          ¿Seb?-la otra no terminó de entender.- Me falta algo de infor—

-          Pretenden dar por saco a Kimi –tomó palabra Nico.- para que se hable con Seb. Y a Seb para que se hable con Kimi.-el chico se giró a Nico.

-          Ah, a Seb también. Eso no contaba yo con ello.

-          Pues sí, a los dos.-dio el pésame. Ahora el que se tapaba con una mano era Kimi, pero lejos de reír, refunfuñaba en sus adentros.- Y en fin, le han dado la cena, que si Seb está muy mal, que si no pueden estar el año que viene sin hablarse…-Kimi asentía a todo.- Y conociéndoles no piensan parar.-Sandra se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

-          N-no sé qué me sorprende más… Ai que me lo contéis a mí esperando una solución o que –miró a Nico.- no estés de su parte.

-          Comparto eso.-Kimi apuntó.

-          A ver…-se repetía.- Que me dan igual estos dos—

-          Gracias.

-          Lo que pienso es que ya la hemos jodido bastante entre todos entrometiéndonos en asuntos ajenos, y pues ya bastante caldeadas están las cosas como para seguir. Y no es por nada, pero yo soy el que llevo la cordura a esos tres. Sin mí, la pueden liar mucho.

-          Y si este es la cordura, yo no quiero soportar a los otros dos más días.-Sandra no quiso reír.

-          V-vale, pues… Ya hablaré con ellos.-se cruzó de brazos.- Para ser la más joven de vosotros, parezco vuestra madre…

-          A mí no me metas en esa comparación, te lo suplico.-pidió Kimi con cierto malestar físico. Yaiza fue la única que le rió desde la cama, alegrándole internamente.

-          ¿Y Dani no se ha enfadado contigo?-miró al alemán. Este asintió.

-          Como era de esperar.

-          Le tienes preocupado.-Nico frunció el ceño.- Te ve con Kimi y se asusta.

-          Tampoco me metas en sus líos gays.

-          ¿Gays?-preguntaba Nico a Kimi de forma fugaz, sin esperar respuesta. Volvió a Sandra, negando.- ¿Qué coño le pasa ahora?

-          Averígualo tú.-empezó a espantarles.- Dejadnos solas, que estábamos hablando.-ambos seguían sus empujones.

-          Sí, pero ata a los perros.-insistía Kimi.

-          Sí, joder, sí. Venga.-sin dejarles continuar, ambos acabaron fuera del dormitorio. Sandra se quedó mirando a Yaiza con una mueca, algo que la de la cama imitaba, pero dubitativa.

-          San…-la chica asintió dándola paso.- Veíamos fotos de gatos, no estábamos de charla.-Sandra rió.

-          Demasiados rubios en mi cuarto.-se tumbó a su lado.- ¿Estás bien?-asintió.- ¿De verdad? Yo que estaba evitando sacar su nombre…-Yaiza se puso de espaldas al colchón, animando a Sandra a lo mismo. Estaban completamente tumbadas, con la cabeza pegada la una a la otra, pero cada una con una postura diferente. Sandra buscaba hacerse un ovillo, Yaiza en cambio doblaba una pierna por la rodilla y subía la otra encima. Equilibrismo.

-          He de acostumbrarme… Si acabo trabajando en Ferrari, no me quedará otra.-pausaron. Sandra no se terminaba de acostumbrar a verla tan rendida.- ¿Tú cómo estás?-eso fue algo que la descolocó tanto que hasta se giró para poner su cuerpo recto al techo.

-          Y-yo…  Por qué me preguntas eso…-Yaiza se encogió de hombros dentro de lo que su postura le permitía.

-          Llevas dos días interesándote por mí, intentando animarme… Pero de ti no hablamos. Y acabamos de vivir un acontecimiento histórico en este dormitorio.-alzaba los brazos para señalizar el recinto. Sandra rió.

-          Ha sido raro, sí…-pausó.- E-estoy bien, supongo… No me gusta veros así. A ninguno.-generalizó, esperando que Yaiza comprendiese la referencia al alemán.

-          Kimi contigo está bien ¿no?-quiso saber. Sandra dudaba qué responder.

-          S-supongo, sí…-sintió el rostro de Yaiza girándose al de ella, pero no iba dejar de mirar el techo.- Poco a poco.-su amiga la movió con el hombro.

-          Anda, seguro que no tan poco a poco…-buscaba sacarse a sí misma una sonrisa, pero Sandra no colaboraba queriendo hablar poco del tema, como detallaba su rostro. Yaiza se fue poniendo seria de nuevo, con lástima.- Parece que mantienes eso de no querer hablarme de él…-escucharla provocó finalmente que Sandra girase el rostro a Yaiza, encontrándola como ella estaba segundos atrás, clavada en el techo.

-          N-no, no, es que… Te juro que no sé qué decirte. Él también me pregunto y… No lo sé. Es todo muy extraño…

-          ¿Por qué?-la encuestada buscaba coger aire que le ayudase a pensar.

-          E-es normal que no sepa cómo hablarle ¿no? Q-quiero decir… Es que no sé… S-siento que si le digo o actúo como siempre, o sea, antes de estar juntos, p-pues que va a pensar que voy rápido o que le agobio o que dirá que él no quiere hacer eso y—

-          Hombre…-cortó.- Sin probar no lo vas a averiguar… ¿Y si le preguntas?

-          E-eso hice…

-          Y qué dijo.-Sandra puso los ojos en blanco.

-          Nada, se puso a hacer el idiota para hacerme rabiar y picarme, y luego se reía.-oyó a Yaiza sonreír, si eso era físicamente posible.- Y así una no se aclara…

-          ¿Qué más necesitas? Yo creo que lo dejó muy claro.-Sandra la buscó con la mirada, esperando entenderla mejor con los ojos.- Es su forma de decirte que quiere eso. El picaros de nuevo, el recuperar las viejas costumbres… O lo que quiera que hicieseis mientras me evitabais.-Agradeció que el pinchazo sentido al oír eso no fuese a más al no verla muy afectada por sus propias palabras.- Creo que Kimi no te reprocharía nada por muy rápido que fueses…

-          T-tú crees…

-          Tengo muy claro que está deseando volver a la normalidad contigo.

-          P-pero eso te lo ha dicho él, o…-negó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-          No me hace falta. Le conozco bien como para saberlo.-Sandra se sonrió, haciendo que Yaiza la mirase.- ¿Qué pasa?

-          Me hacéis gracia. Los dos, digo.-la otra esperaba.- Él también dice que te conoce a la perfección y que no le hace falta que le digas las cosas.-ahora el gesto en los labios lo puso Yaiza, más tímida.- Quién lo diría con cómo empezasteis.

-          Eso digo yo de vosotros, sí…-Sandra tragó saliva.

-          B-bueno, y con Hülk qué.-cambió de tema. A Yaiza no le molestó.

-          Bien…-se sonrió.- Es raro saber que volvemos a hablar…

-          Oye, quién sabe lo que termina saliendo de ahí…-a su sorpresa, la broma le salió bien al ver que Yaiza giraba poco a poco el rostro para juzgarla antes de reír.

-          No digas eso… Ya he llenado el cupo de veces con Nico, y han sido dos más de las que quería.-Sandra rió.

-          ¿Te estás oyendo? Es Nico Hülken—

-          No me lo recuerdes…-se tapó la cara con las manos.- Aún no sé dónde me he metido.

-          Piensa mejor en quién te la ha metido a ti—

-          ¡Sandra!-le dio un manotazo en el hombro opuesto, haciéndola reír aún más.

-          ¡Qué! Que si Hülk, que si Lewis Hamilton…-Yaiza sollozaba, de nuevo escondida.- Que si Charles Pic, que si Sebas…-paró. Esta vez se sintió realmente estúpida al no haber sido capaz de controlar ese nombre. Miró de forma disimulada a su amiga, que seguía con las manos en la cara. Se fue destapando de ellas poco a poco. Su rostro definitivamente no era muy animado.- P-perdón.-negó, sin decir palabra. La estuvo mirando esperando verla decir algo o al menos sentir algún gesto extraño en su rostro, pero Yaiza no dejó de mirar el techo. Y Sandra explotó.- Ay, Yai, mírate…-se giró de lado a ella.- Si es que no podéis seguir así…-Yaiza siguió fija.- Te mueres de ganas de volver con él, y él contigo, joder, si es que lo sabemos todos…-esperó.- Yai…-era cuestión de segundos, a su conocimiento, que Yaiza se mordiese el labio para fingir control sobre su inminente llanto. Algo que hizo y que dio paso a sus lágrimas difícilmente controlables.- Yai…-sollozó Sandra para acompañarla anímicamente, y su amiga se giró a ella para llorar, dejándose arropar por los brazos de Sandra. La chica entendió que ya había dado la dosis de sufrimiento suficiente a su amiga, y no la molestó para permitirla quedarse dormida cuando su cuerpo se hubo desahogado.

En el fondo, la idea de que Lewis y Dani insistiesen tanto a Kimi y Sebastian no le parecía tan descabellada si la protagonista de su plan era la chica a la que dejaba durmiendo en su cuarto la mañana del jueves. Le veía poco sentido a que sus amigos insistiesen a Yaiza, ni siquiera veía factible el que Lewis pudiese tomar partido de esa forma, aunque se consolaba sabiendo que al menos con el alemán lo intentaría.  

Y eso es algo que el inglés tenía en mente desde el primer día, y hasta Dani estaba al corriente de ello. Cuando se reunieron por la mañana para ir a desayunar seguían tramando cómo enlazar a los que pretendían estar separados, y ni siquiera la aparición de Nico les iba a impedir comentarlo.

-          Veo que seguís…

-          Y seguiremos.-confirmó Dani a Nico, sin querer mirarle demasiado.

-          Exacto, porque qué os importan a vosotros las opiniones y deseos de los demás…

-          Mucho.-intervino Lewis.- De hecho, por su deseo de estar reunidos de nuevo es por lo que hacemos esto—

-          Vale, sí…

Nico terminó cortando él mismo aquella conversación con tal de no acabar de nuevo a voces, pero sólo puso fin a su intervención. Ninguno paró durante el desayuno, haciendo de aquel momento algo insoportable para el alemán, que nada más pisar Interlagos se ausentaba de todo para no tener que escucharles más.

Esa mañana había poco que hacer, pasándose la mañana tan rápido que muchos no se creían el que pudiesen irse de nuevo al hotel. A su pesar, el único que parecía querer esconderse de nuevo del mundo era el que tenía que esperar más tiempo para hacer su marcha. Sebastian, de reunión de equipo en reunión de equipo, miraba el reloj esperando poder escapar de allí cuanto antes. No le molestaba estar allí, al menos el tema le mantenía ciertamente distraído siempre que tuviese que intervenir, pero el tener la conversación en el centro de la FIA le presionaba por todos lados.

No era capaz de evitar mirar por las cristaleras de esa habitación esperando ver a Yaiza pasar. Era lo que más daño podía hacerle en ese instante, pero esa parte de sí que no podía evitar dejar de pensar en ella se repetía que era un dolor tan merecido como necesario. Al fin y al cabo lo último que quería era que su dueño se olvidase del motivo de su pesar.

Consiguió abandonar el circuito sin verla, respirando tranquilo pese a que sabía que tenía que afrontar su destino laboral con ella tarde o temprano. De momento optó por cenar, viendo bien el llegar en soledad para no tener que recibir compañías que lo único que harían sería comerle más la cabeza.

Se vio tan ayudado por la ausencia de personas en aquel buffet que se tomó su tiempo para reponer fuerzas. Por el hall, a su ignorancia, Kimi regresaba de dar un paseo que le ayudase a distraerse del principio de la jornada laboral. Consiguiéndolo de la peor forma posible.

-          ¡Kimi, amigo!-ver a Dani con los brazos abiertos justo en frente no le alegraba para nada. Le miró con desprecio y buscó a Lewis y Nico a un lado, dando con ellos con gestos diferentes. El inglés sonreía. Nico en cambio miraba a un lado con una mueca. Kimi se centró en él.

-          ¿Tu amiga no ha traído la correa?-el alemán rió por lo bajo y desganado, ofendiendo a un Dani que bajaba los brazos.

-          ¿Correa?

-          Buenas noches.-se despidió el finlandés.

-          No, nada, vamos a cenar.-le cogía Dani, haciendo que el chico sufriese físicamente por el contacto.

-          Ya he cenado.

-          Mentira, mírate, estás—

-          En los huesos, sí.

-          Pues eso.-le empujó al buffet. Kimi se giró con gesto molesto. Hasta Dani sintió que había provocado demasiado.- Q-que nos apetece cenar contigo…

-          Y lo que a mí me apetezca lo ignoramos, como siempre.-Nico hacía aspavientos, sintiéndose identificado con su queja. Dani miró a su amigo furioso.

-          Va, no seremos muy pesados…-insistía el australiano.

-          Tú ya has llegado al límite hoy—

-          Pero él –ahora le cogió Lewis.- va a estar calladito.

-          Que hables tú no lo mejora—

-          Pues habla Hülk, ahora que sois íntimos.-Dani protestaba con retintín desde atrás, haciendo que Nico se girase a él con los brazos en jarra. Le ignoró a su pesar.

-          Por qué no dais por saco a vuestra amiga, que ya no tiene que cuidar de Yai.-ninguno de los presentes supo qué fue peor, si el que nada más cruzar la puerta estuviese a punto de chocarse con Sebastian, o si que su última palabra mentada fuese el nombre de la chica. El alemán le miraba sin saber qué hacer, y Kimi tampoco parecía tenerlo nada claro. Fue la primera vez que Nico y Dani compartieron mirada, ignorando su enfrentamiento previo para compartir circunstancia. Sólo Lewis se dividía la mirada entre todos, pensando qué decir.

-          Ey, Sebby.-comentó alegre. Sebastian no dejó de mirar a Kimi, sustituyéndole como foco por el suelo una vez se vio incapaz de seguir allí.- Qué tal…-se lo preguntó al aire, viendo a Sebastian marchar por un lado a más prisa de la que se imaginaban que hubiese puesto al levantarse de su mesa. Los tres miraron a un Kimi que también miraba ahora al suelo. Más sereno y con una mueca en la boca. Hizo un movimiento no muy despectivo con el hombro para hacer que la mano de Lewis cayese.

-          Hoy no estoy para vuestras charlas.-denegó su propuesta de cenar juntos y hasta su deseo propio por comer algo. Se marchó hacia el hall, tomando un ascensor que le llevase a esconderse en su cuarto, en donde buscaría la forma de pedir su comida sin arriesgarse a otro encuentro, al menos hasta que lo necesitase. Los amigos seguían en la puerta del buffet sin saber qué decir por entonces, rifando miradas el único cabreado.

-          Aún no os entra.-dijo Nico. Ambos le miraron.- No tenéis suficiente con ver eso que—

-          Precisamente por eso vamos a insistir.-Lewis se fue hacia dentro, y Dani le siguió orgulloso. Nico bufaba.- Has visto lo mismo que nosotros, tío, quieren arreglarlo.

-          Pues que lo hagan solitos, no os metáis—

-          ¡¿Qué coño te ha pasado en Argentina?! ¿¡Has tomado mucho mate o qué?!-Dani explotaba contra el alemán, que le miraba anonadado.

-          ¡¿Qué coño te pasa a ti?!-ahora el que desistía de todo era Lewis, que ponía los ojos en blanco y se giraba hacia los stands de comida para prepararse su cena en soledad.

-          ¿¡A mí?! ¡¿En serio?!-fue a gritar, pero optó por bajar la voz.- Desde que te follaste a Yai estás insoportable—

-          A lo mejor el insoportable eres tú—

-          Oh, venga, que hasta defiendes a Kimi—

-          ¡¡Y dale con Kimi!!-se giró para darle la espalda y echar a andar. Le extrañó no oírle insistir, por lo que paró y se volvió a él, con las manos en la cintura, esperando.- Qué.- Dani estaba decaído cual niño desvalido, algo que no pasaba desapercibido para Nico.- Dani, suéltalo.-se sintió presionado, moviéndose de forma rara, como si expulsase un calambre por cada poro de su piel. Nico siguió esperando, cruzándose de brazos.

-          ¡¿Yo qué sé?!-se quejó.- Ahora te llevas bien con él, y si vuelve con Sandra seguro que será más amable contigo, y—

-          Estás…-Nico achinó la vista. Era como si estuviese oliendo algo en mal estado.- Estás celoso de Kimi…-que Dani no lo negase en el acto le confirmaba su teoría. Algo que Lewis refutaba asintiendo veloz.

-          Hasta las trancas.-aparecía por detrás el inglés con dos platos de comida que plantaba en la mesa más cercana al tinglado. Nico estuvo mirando a Dani esperando algún tipo de reproche, negando desesperado al ver que el australiano no iba a decir nada.

-          Increíble.-protestó, sentándose junto a Lewis.

-          Es como un niño.-se llevó algo a la boca de comer.- _No le fulfes, te fiefe_.-mascullaba. Dani terminó sentándose a los segundos en frente de ambos, sin mirarles.- Mírale, pobre alma desconsolada.-Dani alzó la mirada, cogiendo un poco de pan y lanzándoselo a un Lewis que reía. Nico no daba crédito.

-          ¿Pero se puede saber por qué te pones celoso de Kimi? ¡Es Kimi, joder!

-          Porque ya bastante tengo con que Sandra nos ignore por él, ahora tú también…-miró al mantel. Nico alzó una ceja.

-          Menudo subnormal.-Lewis asentía, con la boca llena.

-          Di lo que quieras…-pausó, mirándole de reojo.- N-no quiero que te guste más Kimi que yo.-Lewis estuvo a punto de escupir gran parte del contenido de su boca sobre su mano, que usaba para tapar las ganas de reír ante aquello. Hasta Nico cerraba los ojos para bajar el rostro sin saber dónde estaba metido.- Sois unos idiotas, sobre todo tú –miraba a Lewis- que pareces subnormal.

-          Dani –recuperó el hilo Nico.- Kimi no me va a…-pensaba en decirlo.- a gustar más que tú.-se enrabietó.- ¿Por qué narices has dicho gustar?-Lewis rió de nuevo, ya sin comida en la boca.

-          Los amigos se gustan. No en el sentido que el imbécil ese –señaló a Lewis- quiere darle, pero los amigos—

-          Pues no lo digas más…-pidió Nico. Dani volvió a mirar el mantel.

-          Te avergüenzas.-Lewis esta vez sí echó un poco de agua que intentaba ingerir al reír. Nico hizo aspavientos.- ¡Qué! ¡Es verdad!

-          ¡¿Quieres parar!? ¡No me avergüenzo de nada, n-no sé ni de qué porque esto es surrealista! ¡Kimi no me gusta, y no hay más!

-          Eh, eh, alto.-se giró a su espalda, en donde Sandra estaba de pie sin dar mucho crédito a lo que veía. Lewis ya no podía reír más y Nico no era capaz de indignarse lo suficiente.- No me digáis que habéis confirmado lo vuestro—

-          ¡¡No tenemos nada!!-insistía Nico. Ya hasta Dani quería reír.- ¡¿Queréis parar con eso?!

-          ¿Ves? Te avergüen—

-          ¡¡Dani!!-protestó de nuevo, y al ver que su amigo estaba bromeando, decidió respirar y tomárselo con calma.

-          ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿No has cenado?-preguntó Lewis, ya también más relajado.

-          Sí, pero venía a por algo que subirme…-miraron expectantes.- Estaba con Yai, y Kimi ha venido a hablar con ella y quería cena.-Nico miró con rabia a los dos chicos, que se miraban a la vez entre ellos.- No vais a decir nada.-se giraron los aludidos.

-          ¿N-nosotros?-Lewis buscaba defenderse. Sandra se cruzó de brazos y asintió.- N-no…

-          Dejad. A Kimi. En paz.-soltó. Dani hizo los aspavientos dignos de Nico.

-          ¡No hemos hecho nada! ¡Ha sido Seb!

-          ¡Cierto!-añadía Lewis.- Se han topado, y, y… Hülk, díselo.-pedía ayuda. Pero Nico negaba raudo.

-          No me metáis en esto. Le estabais obligando a entrar, si no hubieseis—

-          No me jodas.-le rechazó finalmente el inglés.

-          En fin. No lo repetiré más veces.

-          Sólo intentamos ayudar—

-          Dani. Suficiente.-optó por finalizar ahí su breve sermón, al menos el inicial. Decidió ir a por comida y subirla al cuarto de Yaiza, en donde estaban reunidos desde hacía pocos minutos. A su sorpresa, ese día había conseguido encontrar a Yaiza a la salida del circuito sin mucho impedimento, teniendo la misma facilidad para dar con ella que para invitarla a cenar. Tras esa compañía, el acudir a uno de los dos dormitorios le pareció tan nostálgico y apetecible que el recibir la visita de Kimi minutos después le llegó hasta a molestar. Pero era Kimi, y a esas alturas el sentir rabia por su presencia era inútil, ni siquiera por Yaiza.- No quedaba gran cosa…-le acercó a Kimi un plato con un poco de todo. A la llegada del chico al cuarto le había visto tan decaído que lo único que pudo hacer era ofrecerse a ir ella a por la cena. Sobre todo al saber que Dani y los demás estaban en parte detrás de su molestia. Y sobre todo sabiendo que al acudir a ese dormitorio lo que necesitaba era un poco de intimidad con Yaiza.

-          ¿Cómo estás?-cuando Sandra salió por la puerta, Kimi se acercó a la chica que volvía a estar tirada en la cama.- Te veo activa, sí.-ella se sonrió, colocándose un poco para sentarse a su lado, a los pies de la cama.- ¿Mejor esta semana?-ella suspiró.

-          Bueno… Hoy andaba por el centro de prensa.-informó. No hacían falta nombres.- No me vio, pero yo a él sí. Así que no estoy tan bien como lo habría estado si no le hubiese visto.-él hizo una mueca y luego bajó la mirada.- Entonces… Te siguen dando la tabarra Dani y Lewis…-asintió.

-          No les culpo de lo de ahora, la verdad. Aunque Sandra creo que se lo ha tomado así.-ella rió un poco.

-          Quieren ayudar, supongo.-asintió él, asombrándola.- Voy a tener que asustarme yo también de esto… Tú aceptando ayuda.

-          No la acepto. Sólo acepto su intención.-Yaiza asintió con una sonrisa, no queriendo insistirle. Luego, se apoyó con la cabeza en su hombro.- ¿Cómo le has visto?-quiso saber. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-          Concentrado. No sé en qué… Pero supongo que no en su reunión.-pausó.- ¿Tú?-imitó su gesto.

-          Estaría deseando que le tragase la tierra. O que le aplastase un elefante. O algo trágico.-Yaiza se sonrió, inexplicablemente.

-          Típico de él…-Kimi no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Sobre todo para mal. La miró un poco por encima del hombro.

-          Anoche te vi bastante dispuesta.-comentó. Ella se separó para escucharle mejor.- Cuando vinimos tu amigo el rubio y yo, y hablamos de él. Sacaste hasta tú el tema, y no te vi afectada.

-          He de aceptarlo. Como le dije a Sandra, si acabo trabajando en vuestro equipo, no me quedará otra de asumirlo.

-          ¿Eso significa que no hay marcha atrás?-fue al grano. Ella se miraba las manos, pensando no en su respuesta, sino en cómo hacerle frente a esa pregunta por enésima vez cuando su cabeza daba tantas vueltas. Su silencio servía suficiente a su amigo de respuesta, sin necesidad de escucharla decir nada. Aprovechó el regreso de Sandra para no tener que indagar mucho más, y tras la cena y algún que otro tema banal de conversación, decidieron optar por descansar de cara al viernes.

-          No sabía yo que trasnochases tanto…-abandonando el cuarto de Yaiza, Sandra miraba la hora. Marcaba cerca de la una de la madrugada.- Mañana no conduces o…-bromeaba. Él rió sin armar mucho jaleo.

-          A veces creo que no, al menos por cómo me va.

-          Ya queda poco, piensa en eso.-suspiró, frenando su marcha aceptando que si querían hablar un poco más, no podía abandonar esa planta.

-          No sé si eso es reconfortante ahora mismo.-Sandra frunció el ceño.- La idea de la temporada que viene tampoco suena apetecible.-la chica no supo si era demasiado inconsciente al hablar, pero no encontraba mucho fallo en sus palabras. Aunque obviamente todo terminaba apuntando siempre a Sebastian.- ¿Les has dado caña a los pesados de abajo?-él, consciente, decidió cambiar de tema por su cuenta. Ella hizo una mueca.

-          Creo que Hülk les está enfilando bien.-empezó a reír poco a poco.- Dani está celoso de ti, es algo confirmado ya.-Kimi puso los ojos en blanco.

-          Qué alegría.-rió ella.- En fin… Mejor me voy.-se miraban. Y por primera vez en esas semanas, se sintieron realmente estúpidos el uno con el otro a partes iguales. Sandra asintió con todo el cuerpo, y dio un paso atrás dejando claro que no pensaba hacer ninguna locura.

-          P-pues buenas noches. Mañana nos vemos.

-          Sí, descansa.-él imitó el gesto, aunque con mucha más naturalidad que la chica. Sólo al meterse en la cama decidió que, como había sentido en ese preciso instante, no le habría parecido tan mal que Sandra no diese un paso atrás.

Por suerte esa idea no le torturó mucho tiempo, ni el recuerdo de su futuro compañero de equipo tampoco. Al despertar no recordaba ni a uno ni a otro, aunque sólo le hizo falta pisar el pasillo de su planta para recordarlo.

-          Ey.-saludó de forma fugaz a Nico, con quien aparentemente compartía planta. El alemán saludó con la cabeza, queriendo pasar de largo para ir al ascensor y seguir con su ruta. Sin embargo, no supo por qué se paró a su lado para esperarle. Hasta Kimi se sorprendió.- No estarás enamorado de mí ¿no?-Nico frunció el ceño, con las manos en los bolsillos, e hizo una mueca. Empezaba a preocuparse.

-          He pasado de ser el loco enamorado de Yai a ser gay. Aún no sé qué he hecho—

-          Dicen que tienes al canguro celoso.-echaron a andar.

-          Le tienes tú. Es por ti por quien siente celos.

-          Pero tú se los provocas.

-          No, eres tú el que—

-          Vale, sí, ambos sabemos lo que decimos.-la simple idea de estar debatiendo eso les parecía extraña. Llamaron al ascensor.- No les culpo por lo de ayer, de todas formas.

-          Deberías. Están insoportables.

-          Es curioso. Está celoso de mí pero me ayuda.-recuperó el tema. Nico puso los ojos en blanco, no sabía si él se lo tomaba a cachondeo o si al contrario eran los demás y él le daba demasiadas vueltas incomprensibles.

-          Él en especial sí que está insoportable.-hablaba de Dani. Kimi rió.

-          Ya será menos.-la puerta se abrió frente a ellos con el mentado en soledad. Miraba a Kimi y Nico sin entender absolutamente nada, y no pudo evitar clavar sus ojos en Nico, frunciendo el ceño. Kimi bajó la mirada para no reír delante de ellos, y el alemán bufó queriendo gritar.

-          No es lo que parece.-Kimi hizo aspavientos, como si se tratase del propio Lewis, alarmando al chico de su lado de que sus explicaciones tenían un tono bastante sospechoso. Dani se cruzó de brazos, sin darle más importancia de la que él pretendía, y Nico se masajeaba la frente agotado.- Mira… Di lo que—

-          Bajáis o subís.-preguntó Dani. Kimi se aguantaba aún las ganas de mostrar su incomprensión. Nico resopló.

-          Bajamos, lógicamente.

-          Pues ahí tenéis las escaleras.-pulsó el botón que cerraba las puertas y Nico no fue capaz ni de pestañear hasta que pasaron varios segundos. Kimi había decidido girarse hacia la dirección indicada por el australiano para al menos reír tranquilo.

-          Ay, Dios mío.-comentaba, aún mirando la puerta del ascensor.

-          Anda, rubio, tira.-Kimi le animaba a bajar con él.

-          Tenéis razón.-tristemente, se dio cuenta.- Somos un matrimonio.

-          Bienvenido al mundo. Vienes o no.

Nico tuvo que esforzarse mucho ese día en convencer a Dani de mirarle a la cara, y eso no podía desconcertarle más. Ya no sabía si su amigo se lo creía tanto como le parecía o si en cambio se lo tomaba completamente en serio. Se alegraba al menos de ver que se le pasaba pronto cuando todo volvía a la normalidad.

Algo que en cambio no parecía cesar eran las intenciones de sus amigos por seguir arreglando el mundo. A desgracia para él, a su teoría emocional se le unió un Jenson que obligó a los presentes a acompañarle en la cena con tal de ponerse al día. Una vez finalizó la explosión de información, Nico esperó a que el chico le diese la razón. Lejos de su deseo, el inglés veía con buenos ojos la labor humanitaria del grupo.

-          No te quejes, nunca sale nada malo de ayudar.-defendía. Nico exageraba con la mirada.

-          A la vista está. Recorramos el año a ver qué tal ha ido.-le negaron todos.

-          ¡Ey, amigo!-Lewis zanjaba esa parte de la conversación alzando la voz para saludar a un Kimi que no dejaba de sorprenderse. Se acercó al menos para ser educado.

-          Con qué derecho os veis para llamarme así.-protestaba.

-          Es que eres muy permisivo, Kimi.-Jenson siempre se tomaba la libertad de tener confianza con el finlandés, algo que nadie parecía objetar ni mucho entender.- Siéntate, siéntate…-quería llevarle al lado oscuro, y Nico se lo intentaba hacer saber con la mirada. Pero Kimi no le miró, y temeroso, optó por ir a por un plato esperando que Sandra o Yaiza hiciesen acto de presencia. Al menos así se sentiría más seguro.- Yo quiero ver la tortura en directo.-pedía Jenson.

-          No seáis—

-          Cállate ya, joder.-Lewis no iba a permitir a Nico hablar más de la cuenta.- Oh…-en un primer momento no supo si lo que veía era algo positivo o no, pero que Sebastian entrase por la puerta y tomase el pasillo cercano a su mesa le obligaba a tener que saludarle. Y eso era algo que sentían todos.- E-ey, tío…-el chico iba centrado en sus historias, las mismas de siempre, las que al verles no hacían más que intensificarse. Saludó con un gesto fugaz.- ¿Qué tal?-se encogió de hombros, parado junto a ellos.

-          Con hambre.-Lewis le rió, al menos para hacerle sentir bien y a gusto.

-          ¿Por qué no te sientas?-ofreció Jenson. Por primera vez esos días, los otros tres coincidían en que algo era mala idea. Sobre todo al ver que Sebastian se lo pensaba dispuesto a aceptar a la vez que Kimi llegaba con su plato. El finlandés iba perdido en su comida, debatiéndose en si llevaba suficiente, por lo que no vio al chico hasta que no hubo depositado su cena en la mesa. Como la noche anterior, se miraron sin saber qué hacer. Esta vez el alemán tomó la ventaja.

-          N-no, si sólo venía a por algo para llevar—

-          Oh, venga, si dices que estás hambriento.-a Jenson le daba igual. Nico se llevaba la mano a la cara asumiendo que estaba rodeado de ineptos, algo que Kimi empezaba a compartir al no saber si sentarse o no. Decidió hacerlo poco a poco, fingiendo estar ausente de ese problema y dejando la decisión al chico que, de pie, no sabía ya dónde meterse.- Seb, anda, ves a por comida.-Jenson zanjó la posible negativa y sacó la silla de su lado hacia un lado, dejándole claro que iba a tomar ese asiento en cuanto regresase con su plato. Y no le quedó más remedio que hacerlo, sobre todo al no saber cómo negárselo sin hacer el mayor ridículo que se podía imaginar. Nico optó por dar una patada al de McLaren en cuanto Sebastian se hubo marchado a por comida.- No me des.-la discreción no era el fuerte de Jenson, y menos cuando le daba completamente igual todo.- A ti no te importa ¿no?-preguntó intencionadamente a un Kimi que, de haber podido, habría hecho que Jenson explotase en mil pedazos.- Pues eso.-Y nadie dijo nada hasta que Sebastian hubo llegado. Tomó asiento, donde Jenson le había ofrecido, y no alzó la mirada del plato hasta que el resto salvo Kimi, hartos de mirarse entre ellos, optaron por sacarle palabra.

-          Y qué…-Lewis lideró.- Qué tal tus últimas semanas en Red Bull.-Nico y Dani se exaltaron por igual al ver que el inglés sacaba un tema que podría traer problemas. El propio Lewis se defendía con gestos sutiles de los aspavientos de los otros al no ver posible relación. La mirada de Sebastian a Kimi, que se la retiraba en el acto, le dejaba claro que los otros dos tenían razón.

-          Intensas.-resumió. Lewis entonces comprendió que no podían hablar de eso en demasía sin sacar a Ferrari de por medio. Se lamentó y guardó silencio, esperando que alguien dijese algo más.

-          ¿Te veremos llorar en Abu Dhabi?-optó Jenson. Sebastian alzó una ceja e hizo una mueca.

-          No estáis aburridos de ello ya o…-preguntaba desganado el propio chico. Nico no recordaba una cena más tensa que aquella, ni siquiera cuando él y Yaiza compartían mesa sin poder mirarse. Fue el primero en alegrarse de ver a Sandra acercarse, aunque el rostro de la chica era el mismo que el resto de acompañantes. No había entendido lo que sus ojos veían en la lejanía, y se acercaba esperando buenas noticias. Recibió las contrarias con sólo mirarles.

-          Ho-hola…-saludó. El único que no intentó mirarla fue Sebastian, que la tenía de espaldas y se veía sin ganas de forzar a su cuerpo.- N-no sé si interrumpo—

-          Por Dios, no.-Nico agradecía al cielo su presencia, haciendo que Lewis casi riese por su reacción.- Siéntate.-suplicó, descarado. La chica cogió la silla junto a Sebastian, dejando una vacía entre ella y Lewis. Por un instante, todos pensaron en la misma persona ocupándola, y sin saber por qué ni si era buena idea, Sandra decidió anular la opción.

-          V-vengo del circuito… Y-yai seguía trabajando, así que me he venido sola…-tenía que mentarla, aunque fuese para dar una buena noticia al chico de su lado. Miró a Kimi, recibiendo su mirada y su sentimiento de incomodidad. No supo qué hacer.- Q-qué tal…-preguntó en general. Nadie dijo nada, provocando que la chica se molestase al ver la poca colaboración de interactuar. Miró a Sebastian, que se dio por aludido.

-          Genial.-cortante. La chica miró a Kimi de nuevo, que se escondía ahora en su plato. Le hubiese gustado plantar las palmas de sus manos en la mesa y llamarles la atención, pero el propio Sebastian se adelantó.- Puesto que no pinto mucho aquí ahora mismo, mejor me voy.-cogió su plato, preparado para alzarse mientras Sandra pedía auxilio con la mirada.

-          Si lo dices por mí, puedes quedarte.-que fuese el propio Kimi el encargado de hablar sorprendió a todos por igual. Sólo Dani se exaltó en demasía, agarrando del brazo a Lewis a un lado y Nico al otro. Estuvo cerca de aplaudir y celebrar.- Ya me voy yo.-a Kimi nadie le frenó, ni siquiera un Sebastian que se había quedado mudo al oírle. El alemán seguía a media altura, mirándole marchar sin saber qué hacer a continuación. Dani optó por soltar a sus amigos, lastimado, algo que todos sintieron al ver que Sebastian decidía abandonarles también para irse a una mesa lejana sin llegar a decir palabra. El silencio que compartieron asumiendo lo que había pasado sólo lo rompió una Sandra que, finalmente, plantaba las manos en la mesa.

-          ¡¿Ya está bien, no?!-reprochó. Sólo Nico asentía.- ¡¿No os dais cuenta de que no les hace bien?!

-          N-no te lo creerás, p-pero no estaba previsto—

-          Lewis, calla, en serio. Esto es idea tuya ¿Verdad?-el inglés la miraba sin decir nada. Dani asintió veloz para librarse de una posible bronca, sin conseguirlo.- Sois idiotas, todos.-evitó mirar a Nico en su distribución de insulto.- ¿Qué es lo próximo, encerrarles en un ascensor? Sentarles juntos, menudos imbé—

-          Oye, oye…-Dani paró.- Que nosotros habíamos invitado a Kimi, ha sido Jenson, que no sé qué coño le ha dado que ha visto a Seb y le ha dicho que se siente—

-          No, si te parece le digo que se vaya por donde ha venido—

-          ¡¿Pero qué te pasa a ti también?!-ahora Sandra soltaba la ira contra Jenson, que untaba queso en un pan demostrando que no le podían importar menos sus gritos. La chica, ofendida, se alzó.- Iros a la mierda. En serio. No os hacéis una puta idea de cómo están. Ni ellos, ni Yai. Así que dejad de meternos en esto.

Se dio el privilegio de tirar la servilleta de su lado con toda la fuerza posible, dándole de lleno a Dani en la cara, que se la quitaba con una mueca de disgusto. Y tras la marcha de la chica, nadie dijo nada hasta que propusieron irse a dormir.

Ella en cambio protestaba en voz baja en su camino al hall, y también en su espera al ascensor. Estaba de brazos cruzados, impaciente y molesta con la actitud de sus amigos. Poco entendimiento encontraba a todo aquello, y más viendo el cómo había acabado todo. Soltó su ira pulsando el botón de su planta, sin preocuparse de si lo había podido romper o no. Cuando llegó a ella, se paró en seco.

Iba con la intención de hablar con Sebastian, al que había visto más afectado al menos de cara al público, pero sabía que era completamente inútil intentar hablar con alguien tan tozudo como él, y más si no le iba a abrir la puerta. Se giró sobre sí misma y bajó una planta. Al menos sabía que Kimi no la rechazaría.

-          O-oye, lo siento, de verdad.-se disculpó nada más verle por el hueco de la puerta. Kimi bajó la mirada, asintiendo para sus adentros al confirmarse lo que él esperaba: que la chica subiese.- Son unos críos, y—

-          No es tu culpa—

-          Sí que lo es, es por todo este año, yo les he dejado ser así.-Kimi rió.

-          No eres su madre.

-          Ojalá lo fuese, les mandaba a su casa en el acto.-estaba realmente disgustada.- Me siento fatal por lo que ha pasado…-él negó.- D-dicen que Jenson invitó a Seb a sentarse, p-pero—

-          No lo sé, no estaba.-pausó.- Había ido a por comida.-le fue cuadrando un poco más la historia a Sandra. Le miraba tan apenada que no sabía ni qué decir ni qué hacer, pero no podía contenerse mucho.

-          P-por un momento pensé que le ibas a hablar…-se miraron.

-          Lo he hecho, en parte.-ella se mostró decaída físicamente al oírle.- Sandra, oye—

-          No, no oigo. Me siento una mierda viendo esto.

-          No le des vueltas, en serio—

-          ¿Cómo no se las voy a dar? Estáis así por mi culpa ¿recuerdas?-se quedó a medio camino en su negativa. Por un instante, recordó que tenía razón. Lo que le hizo a su vez recuperar las palabras de Lewis insistiéndole en que lo último que recordaba de Sebastian era su desliz con la chica.- Y conmigo no tenéis ni un puto problema, ni tú, ni Yai…-se mordía el labio.- Por mí no vais a rechazar el trabajo de vuestra vida ni vais a renunciar a vuestro mejor amigo. Sin embargo por él sí. Y yo me siento una auténtica mierda.

-          No es tu culpa.-mantuvo, pese a todo. Ella le miraba, suplicando.

-          Yo cada día me siento más culpable.-guardaron un silencio que ninguno sabía cómo ni con qué romper. Él la seguía mirando, pero Sandra había tenido que dirigirse al suelo con la vista para no sucumbir al llanto.

-          No lo hagas. –por enésima vez, recuperando sus ojos. Buscaba la manera de hacerle saber que era sincero en sus palabras, algo difícil de ver para ella.

-          Entonces por qué sois así.-nunca iba a dejar de preguntar.- Os morís de ganas de volver a estar juntos. Los tres. Y cada cual es más gilipollas con el otro.-él asintió.

-          Esa es la razón.-pausó.- Somos gilipollas. Pero eso no es culpa tuya.-pausó.- Ni de los pesados de tus amigos, que tristemente sí, sólo quieren ayudar.-Veía a Sandra sin aguantar mucho más la tensión.- Ves a dormir… -asintió ella, no muy convencida.- No te preocupes por esto.

-          Dadme motivos para no hacerlo.-pidió. Y sin saber por qué, él asintió. Sin saber cómo ni qué darle. Pero al menos ella se iba tranquila.


	177. De nada sirve

Tal vez Yaiza tenía razón y había que empezar a preocuparse por su sentido de la compasión. No sólo sentía que los chicos no le habían querido perjudicar invitando a Sebastian a la cena, sino que también se negaba a aceptar la culpabilidad que Sandra sentía al respecto.

Su ira se limitaba a ser propia. A castigarse y maldecirse por no ser capaz de poner en orden sus prioridades y actuar en consecuencia, dañándose no sólo a él con ello, sino también a Yaiza y, sobre todo, a Sebastian. No comprendía aún por qué había decidido marcharse de la mesa de aquella forma, encontrando mientras intentaba dormir otras muchas formas de haber evitado el permanecer al lado de Sebastian sin tener por qué estropear tanto las cosas.

El sentimiento de culpa no se fue de su cuerpo ni al despertar. Y lo peor es que la única forma que encontraba de castigarse de forma plena era el encarar todo aquello por enésima vez.

-          Buenas…-su tono ya dejaba claro que no había sido una buena noche, sin que Yaiza necesitase mucho más para saberlo. Dejó de untar su tostada para mirarle sentarse frente a ella en el buffet.

-          Tan mal se presenta el día…-le dio la opción de evitar adentrarse en sus pesares. Kimi lo denegó.

-          Espero que no peor que anoche.-la chica no se iba a poner contra sus intenciones de hablar de ello. Aunque se imaginase por dónde irían los tiros. Kimi además no dejaba lugar a la imaginación al sentarse con ella sin ir acompañado de ningún tipo de comida. Estaba claro lo que quería hacer.

-          Quieres hablarlo…-preguntó sutilmente. Kimi suspiró, apoyado con los antebrazos en la mesa y mirando el mantel. Asintió.- Vaya…-captó sus ojos.- Creo que no me termino de hacer a la idea de cómo estás…

-          ¿Por qué dices eso?-se sorprendió.

-          No sé… Siempre me imagino que estás mal, pero luego dependiendo del momento actúas de una forma u otra—

-          Bueno, tú haces lo mismo.

-          P-pero pensaba que no contigo…-ninguno sabía realmente el por qué se habían desviado del tema tan pronto.- Lo siento, simplemente me ha sorprendido que vengas a hablar a estas horas…

-          Es primera hora de la mañana, si no te pillo ahora no te pillo en todo el día.-recordó.- No soy yo el que se esconde.

-          Estoy segura de que te gustaría…-no le pudo negar.- Q-qué ha pasado…-le dio finalmente pasó, descubriendo Kimi que no estaba tan preparado para ello como se había imaginado.

-          Anoche vi a Seb.

-          Algo imaginaba, sí…-él asintió, aceptando que no había dicho ninguna novedad.

-          Estaban los de siempre en el buffet, me dijeron de cenar, yo acepté aún no sé por qué, y entre que iba a por comida y la traía, me encuentro a Seb en la mesa.-Yaiza se sorprendió.- No parecía saber que estaba, y creo que sólo a Jenson le daba bastante igual el si queríamos cenar o no juntos.

-          ¿Jenson estaba?-asintió.

-          Fue él el que –entrecomilló- obligó a Seb a sentarse. Y bueno, imagina la escena…

-          P-pero discutisteis o—

-          No. O sea, nadie decía nada. Estos intentaron sacar tema, pero eran un puto desastre. Luego llegó Sandra, pero tampoco pudo hacer mucho.-pausó. Yaiza miró a los lados al menos para distraerse un poco mientras esperaba.

-          P-pero…-quiso saber.- Q-qué pasó entonces… Porque si no—

-          Él quiso irse, pero yo le dije que no, que me iba yo. Y ya está. Luego subió Sandra a disculparse conmigo, que manda narices—

-          Hablaste con él entonces.-era triste, pero tanto él como ella contaban aquello como una conversación.

-          Sin mirarle, pero se puede decir que sí.-al contrario que sus palabras, Kimi sí se fijó en Yaiza, que también le observaba a él. Lo hicieron durante unos segundos, sin decir nada. Fue la propia chica la que continuó con una sonrisa triste. Kimi no la acompañó del todo.

-          Me pregunto si desde fuera damos tanta pena como siento yo que damos.-ahora sí, el chico sonrió. Se encogió de hombros.

-          Viendo el interés de todo el mundo, supongo que sí. Lo que me hace preocuparme por lo que has dicho antes.-ella frunció el ceño, aún con restos de sonrisa.- Lo de que no terminas de saber cómo me siento.-bajó ella la mirada.

-          En parte creo que es normal… Quiero decir, sentimos más o menos lo mismo… Y el que no lo mostremos de la misma forma supongo que nos hace dudar de si de verdad es lo mismo. Como decía, tú el otro día también me preguntaste…-él asintió.- Para los demás supongo que es más fácil. Nos ven hechos una mierda y claro, es simple.-pausó.- En fin… Debería ir yendo al circuito. ¿Vienes?-negó.

-          Quiero desayunar antes. ¿Sandra se ha ido?

-          Sí, quería ir a Red Bull a primera hora a ver si averiguaba algo de lo suyo. Su puesto, digo.-asintió él.- ¿No quieres que te espere?

-          No, no, tranquila. Vete.-con su permiso, la chica salió al hall.

En realidad tenía poco que hacer aquella mañana, más que encerrarse donde siempre esperando que la mañana pasase rápido. Se consolaba sabiendo que siendo sábado pocas opciones tendría ver a Sebastian por algún lado, no al menos si no salía de su sala, por lo que fingía una tranquilidad que la ayudaba a mantener esa calma.

Estuvo un rato esperando algún medio de transporte que la llevase hasta el circuito sintiendo en la espera que si seguía demorándose finalmente sí iba a necesitar acelerar el paso. No pudo evitar mirar con cierto desprecio al minibús cuando este llegó, aunque el conductor cumplía su horario. Entró y se sentó en soledad en el medio de una de las filas de asientos. Muy a su pesar, el viaje iba a estar dedicado a ella.

-          ¡Anda, hola!-Yaiza también tenía que soportar los saludos amistosos de Dani y Lewis, aunque en sus planes no entraba la chica. Algo que Nico demostraba al ver las intenciones de Dani al saludarla mientras entraba tras ellos.- ¿Qué tal?

-          No tan bien como tú, veo…-se quiso desquitar. Dani sonreía.

-          Es sábado, los sábados siempre molan.-ella asentía pausadamente, demostrando que sentía cierto miedo.

-          No toquéis los huevos.-avisó Nico. Lewis y Dani giraron el rostro hacia él con decepción. Al alemán no le importó lo más mínimo, y fue contando el tiempo que pasaba desde que el coche se puso en marcha hasta que llegasen al circuito.

-          Veo que seguís igual.-pese a todo, Yaiza decidía adentrarse ella misma en el tema con tal de dejar clara su postura.

-          ¿Por qué lo dices?-Lewis se hacía el loco.

-          Porque ayer a quienes queréis ayudar acabaron peor que de costumbre. Nada más.

-          Pero no fue culpa nuestra.-Dani volvía a buscar su defensa, en esa ocasión alzando los brazos.- Era Jenson, que era nuevo y—

-          Vosotros sí que parecéis nuevos.-quejaba Nico.

-          No sé si he de alegrarme –ironizaba- de que a mí me hayáis dejado de lado.-Lewis rió.

-          ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-claramente les importaban poco o nada las consecuencias de sus actos. Yaiza no quiso responder, sólo le miraba.- Que no te acosemos a ti no significa que no acosemos a Seb contigo.-hablaba tan libre como un pájaro por el campo. Dani no quiso protestarle por el hecho den o haber empezado con esa tarea aún, disfrutaba del momento.

-          Y eso es algo de lo que sentirse orgullosos.-asintieron, igual que ella.- Es genial saber que una puede contar con amigos como vosotros.-su tono enfadado e irónico impedía a los dos chicos sonreír con la naturalidad a la que acostumbraban. Y menos al ver a Yaiza acercarse al hueco del conductor para pedirle parar.- A los que no les importa lo más mínimo el ver el daño que les hacéis.-Nico podría haber impedido su marcha, o haberla seguido para intentar animarla, pero optó por quedarse dentro guardando su rabia y estallando cuando Dani y Lewis menos lo esperasen.

-          ¿No tenéis suficiente? ¿De verdad?-ambos tenían la mirada perdida. Con Kimi la cosa era diferente, y hasta con Sebastian eran capaces de ignorar cualquier mal que pudiesen provocarle, aceptando que no era cierto. Pero con la chica todo les afectaba más de lo normal. En especial a Lewis, que no quiso siquiera responder a Nico mientras Dani tomaba palabra.

-          Tampoco habíamos pensado qué decirle si la veíamos ¿Vale? Ha sido de sopetón y—

-          ¿Qué tal un puto buenos días y ya está? Ella no es Kimi. Ni Seb.-recordó algo en lo que ya pensaban.- Sabéis de sobra cómo le afectan las cosas, y cómo está. Y me importa una mierda que Kimi y Seb estén igual. A ella no voy a dejar que la jodáis como—

-          Lo siento, joder, lo siento.-cortó Dani.- No sé por qué coño piensas que querríamos hacerle daño. Ni a ella ni a los otros, joder, si sale mal sale mal, pero las intenciones son buenas—

-          Pues no tengáis intenciones.-aprovechó la llegada a la entrada del circuito para abrir la puerta y salir escopetado. No se iba a alejar, al fin y al cabo les esperaba, pero tenía ganas de abandonar aquel autobús. Dani bajó tan molesto por el resultado del trayecto como por las palabras de Nico. Lewis seguía a la espalda, algo que el alemán notó.- ¿Y tú no vas a decir nada? ¿Te parece normal? ¿A Yai?-se sorprendía en especial por él. Hasta Lewis sabía que tenía razón, prefiriendo pasar de largo por su lado.- Te pasas la vida diciendo que les ayudas y—

-          Oye, mira.-se giró con rabia a Nico.- La hemos cagado, pero no hemos hecho prácticamente nada. Así que no me vengas con discursos, sé por qué hago esto y sé lo que puedo conseguir con ello. He metido la pata con Yai, pero que ni tú ni nadie se atreva a decir que lo he hecho queriendo, porque creo haber dejado claro que me importa más de lo que os pensáis.-esperó unos segundos reteniéndole la mirada, queriendo ver si Nico se atrevía a responderle. Lo hizo cuando Lewis se fue a girar.

-          Para importarte mucho parece mentira que—

-          ¿Dónde coño has estado tú este año?-volvió a él.- ¿Me vas a venir tú a darme clases sobre cómo tratar a Yai?-pausó. Nico era ahora el que no quería responder.- No tengas los cojones, Hülk.

A Lewis era el primero al que le afectaba la marcha de Yaiza. La chica se había decidido a bajar del autobús con tal de no aguantar cualquier posible enfrentamiento con ellos. Tampoco le molestaba tanto el que quisiesen ayudar como las formas en las que lo hacían. No había vivido sus intenciones en directo, y sus sonrisas despreocupadas y comentarios descarados no le sentaron nada bien.

Optó por ir a pie lo que quedase de trayecto, que a su suerte no fue mucho, pero que a desgracia suya alargaba su soledad pensativa. Esperaba de veras encontrar mucho trabajo sobre la mesa a su entrada al centro de prensa, al menos para no tener que pensar en Sebastian y el interés de todos por reunirles. Temía, por el camino, que en algún momento, Jenson o cualquiera de los otros apareciese con Sebastian bajo el brazo, obligándoles a enfrentarse a su silencio. Algo que provocaba que la chica quisiese esconderse aún más.

Consiguió lograrlo toda la mañana, ignorando hasta la clasificación, comprobando su resultado sólo de camino al hotel, que a su suerte era compartido con dos mecánicos de Lotus a los que ya conocía y que poco interés tenían en su vida sentimental.

A desgracia suya, ni todo el trabajo que tuvo ni el cansancio que la poseía cuando se tiró a la cama por la tarde eran suficientemente fuertes como para hacerla dejar de pensar en Sebastian. Por no ser capaz de evitarlo, hasta pensaba en la relación de Kimi y el chico. Se imaginaba trabajando para Ferrari en la temporada siguiente, viéndoles a los dos sin ser capaz de mirarse, y ella en medio queriendo desaparecer.

El imaginar eso le hizo pensar en algo que les relacionaba pero que, en parte, se alejaba un poco del problema principal. Tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a Sebastian, hablar sobre su trabajo aunque fuese con alguien delante. No sabía qué tenía preparado el chico para ella, si es que de verdad había pensado en algo, pero se le ocurrió la idea de proponerse para el equipo de al lado.

La idea de trabajar para Kimi no le parecía del todo descabellada, y se imaginaba a Sebastian aceptando de alguna forma el intentar conseguirle el puesto. Sobre todo si contaba con la colaboración de Kimi, del cual no esperaba una negativa.

No consiguió que ese pensamiento durase mucho en lo que quedaba de día. El encontrarle una solución momentánea hacía que no tuviese mucho más sentido el darle vueltas. Sin embargo el pensar en Sebastian y lo que debía hacer con él siempre encontraba su momento. No podía insistir más en que sus ideas eran claras, pero a la vez contradictorias. Era como si Caperucita quisiese meterse de forma voluntaria en la boca del lobo. Sabía los pesares que eso le traería, pero aun así no conocía una sensación mejor que la de estar con él. 

Con igual tortura pensaba en ello Sebastian, con las dos mismas opciones de no poder y a la vez desearlo, pero duplicadas, dándole vueltas tanto a la chica como a su amigo, con el cual no se imaginaba aún compartiendo equipo sin ser capaz de mirarse. En parte se lamentaba de no haber tenido ningún encuentro con él en el circuito, permitiéndoles actuar de manera ficticia con tal de saber si de verdad serían capaces de hacerlo un año entero. Aunque el recordar la experiencia nocturna en la cual no fueron capaces de compartir una mesa más de cinco minutos dejaba claro que no iba a ser tan fácil como esperaba.

Con Yaiza todo era hasta más caótico. La situación entre él y Kimi al menos podía tener la solución laboral de unirse sin más remedio, con el paso del tiempo y de manera natural. Al menos para tener una relación cordial. Pero con Yaiza veía prácticamente imposible hasta el mirarse. Y menos tras atreverse a dirigirle la palabra hacía ya varias noches.

De entre los tres protagonistas del drama, sólo Kimi consiguió evadirse un poco más de la tortura personal aquel sábado. El domingo por la mañana recordaba demasiado trabajo con el equipo el día anterior, por lo que respiraba ciertamente tranquilo al no haber tenido que hacerle frente ni a Sebastian ni a la jauría de personas que intentaba unirles.

De hecho, el ver a Sandra en el buffet sin estar acompañada de sus amigos le animaba a pensar que no tendría por qué sufrirlos en lo que quedaba de día.

-          Nunca me había alegrado tanto de verte sola.-sabía por qué lo decía, pero Sandra no pudo ignorar su propio escalofrío al oírle decir algo así. Sonrió tímida.

-          Es raro, sí.

-          ¿Dónde les has dejado?-al contrario que el día anterior, esta vez Kimi fue con provisiones a la mesa.

-          Dani en el circuito, Lewis se ducha, y Hülk…-pensó.- Hülk no lo sé.

-          Me dijo Yai que ibas a hablar con Red Bull.-ella asintió.- Te diría que no pude llamarte para preguntarte, pero sinceramente me olvidé por completo.-Sandra rió.

-          Tranquilo, no conseguí nada.-él esperó más.- Hablé con Gina, hasta con Britta, y parecían tan perdidas como yo. Gina dice que ha preguntado, pero que no saben nada. Lo de Yai al fin y al cabo es Ferrari, en Red Bull poco saben.

-          Pero si Britta se va tal vez tienes un hueco ¿no?-se asustó.

-          ¿De jefa de prensa? ¿Bromeas?-él rió.

-          O de algo por ahí, en el garaje de al lado.

-          No lo sé, la verdad… Pero espero que algo haya.

-          ¿Quieres?-asintió ella, tímida.- Pensaba que eso de la prensa y tú…

-          No es mi sueño, pero mientras que lo consigo prefiero estar metida aquí.

-          Creo que eso iba a pasar aunque no currases. Dudo que no recibieses invitaciones de todos estos cada día para ir a las carreras.

-          ¿Tú no lo harías?-reprochó. Kimi rió.

-          Yo me lo pensaría.-ahora la risa fue compartida. Aprovecharon el fin del tema para comer un poco. Kimi miraba su móvil, excusándose por tener que mirar el plan del día. Sandra no se molestó, dedicando ese tiempo a mirarle y pensar en que, a su sorpresa, todo iba demasiado bien.

-          Ayer no conseguí ver a Yai.-empezó.- Sólo por la mañana, pero porque dormimos juntas.

-          Yo la llamé por la noche, pero no respondió.-la chica tenía más que decir.

-          Dani me contó que se lió bastante…-Kimi dejó de mirar el móvil.- Por lo visto mis perros –bromeó- dieron con ella el autobús de camino al circuito, y bueno…-Kimi se fue recogiendo un poco en el asiento. Empezando a lamentarse.- Hasta Dani se quedó tocado..

-          Qué coño han hecho.

-          Pretendían hacer lo mismo que contigo y Seb, pero ella paró el bus y se fue andando.-él bufó.- Hülk les montó una buena, aunque Lewis se la devolvió, con eso de que Hülk ha pasado de ella tanto tiempo, y en fin… No se cruzaron los tres en todo el día.

-          Ahora entiendo que desayunes sola.-sonrió triste Sandra.

-          Se les pasará.-tampoco le quería dar importancia.- Pero me preocupa Yai… Ella no aguanta tanto como tú.-pausó.- Ni Seb tampoco.-que asintiese aumentó su preocupación.- Tengo la esperanza de que Hülk les convenza.

-          Esperemos, sí. Le veo puesto en ello.

-          Está raro ¿verdad?-quiso indagar.

-          ¿Y yo qué sé? No soy su marido, ese es el otro.-Sandra rió.

-          Oh, venga, pero reconócelo. Que te hable…-Kimi bebió café, sólo un poco.

-          Cuando pasó lo de Yai y él, y bueno, lo tuyo con Seb, le vi en el hall del hotel. En Sochi.-Sandra frunció el ceño.- Me le encontré bastante tocado, llorando y eso.

-          Oh…-era información novedosa para ella.- N-no lo sabía.

-          No creo que sea importante. O sea, simplemente le vi, le dije que ánimo, y él me dijo lo mismo. Me pidió que cuidase de Yai y poco más. Pero supongo que fue el causante de que ahora haya cambiado la cosa.

-          ¿Por qué no sabía yo esto?

-          No sé, pregúntale a él por qué no te lo dijo, pero si es por lo mismo que yo, es porque no lo veo importante.

-          Entonces por qué me lo cuentas ahora…

-          Porque os veo muy locos a todos, en especial al australiano, y supongo que os sirve de excusa para entender qué pasa.

-          O sea…-Sandra indagaba.- Que ahora os…-Kimi achinaba como ella la mirada, esperando la palabra que fuese a usar.- ¿Aguantáis?

-          Hasta eso me parece excesivo.-ella rió.

-          Oh, venga, que ahora habláis.

-          Simplemente no nos insultamos si compartimos espacio. Pero que no me tiente. Como siga con la tontería matrimonial con Dani, acabaré saltando.

-          Dani lo estará esperando con ansia.

-          Tal vez lo busca provocar.

-          No tengas duda de ello.

Esa conversación mañanera ayudó demasiado a Kimi. Fue con Sandra de camino al recinto, y entre una cosa y otra acabaron hablando de cierto altercado en un barco de Barbados del cual Sandra no quiso hablar demasiado. Quería defender la dignidad de sus amigos.

Se separaron nada más entrar al circuito, y pisar Ferrari le supuso centrarse en todo lo que tenía de cara a la carrera, en la que saldría décimo. Tuvo algún que otro compromiso con la prensa, que a su suerte no sacaron el tema de Sebastian y él como posibles compañeros en todo el evento, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta volvía al garaje para hablar con sus mecánicos.

Todo pintaba demasiado bien para su tranquilidad. Aunque todo parecía de cara, el que el tiempo pasase despacio le hacía ponerse ciertamente nervioso. Sobre todo a la hora del Drivers Parade.

Esperando, recibió el saludo cordial y pasajero de un Dani y Lewis que no iban a hacer el tonto en esas circunstancias. Lo agradeció en parte, al menos hasta que vio aparecer a Sebastian, que para su bienestar decidía acudir al saludo de algún compañero para fingir no estar tan alterado como el de Ferrari.

Fue algo a lo que no pudieron acudir mucho tiempo. De camino al camión, entre una circunstancia y otra ambos se fueron separando de sus focos de distracción, provocando que sin quererlo ni beberlo, ambos se mirasen por error en medio de aquel alboroto que empezaba a moverse.

-          Eh, eh…-Dani, separado pero atento, avisaba a Nico de que mirase de reojo la escena. Era breve, Kimi y Sebastian se miraban sin saber qué hacer. Era su momento de actuar, y no sabían cómo. Lewis, en la lejanía, también observaba atento. Ninguno iba a ayudar esa vez, no al menos más allá que dejándoles solos. No tenían mucho tiempo de reacción, y algo había que hacer.

Sebastian alzó las cejas y fingió una sonrisa lateral, algo bastante normal para tampoco llamar mucho la atención. Se puso mirando a la pista, apoyándose en la barandilla y esperando que eso fuese todo. Kimi le acompañó, sin decir nada, y por primera vez en su vida, deseó que algún periodista apareciese para preguntarle mil cosas durante el trayecto.

Se hicieron un poco de rogar, llegando a pensar que la pista que recorrían era demasiado larga para lo que su recuerdo les decía. No sería ese día el que ambos aprovecharían para comprobar sus dotes artísticas, y en el fondo les sentó bien. Otros pilotos acudieron al rescate de forma desconocida, captando la atención nuevamente de Sebastian para hablar de algo mundano. Fue la primera vez que Sebastian disfrutó tanto de una conversación como tal que le supuso tanto beneficio.

Llegaron a sus garajes tras ello con la paz que les suponía el no haberse tenido que dirigir la palabra, aunque tras la carrera ninguno pudo ser capaz de evitar el pensamiento que les calificaba de auténticos gilipollas.

Cada cual se sentía más infantil, algo que Lewis, Dani y Nico compartían a partes iguales. Ya nadie comprendía cómo podían seguir actuando de esa forma cuando el deseo de arreglarlo era tan claro. Hasta Nico se cuestionaba si de verdad sería necesario insistirles con tal de abrirles los ojos, pues todo se le escapaba de entendimiento posible.

Había poco que hacer tras la carrera. Lewis había quedado segundo, por lo que la celebración no iba a ser tan grande pese a que no tenía muchas preocupaciones. Nico por su parte había acabado octavo, algo que al menos le mantenía un poco vivo en su alegría, aunque el que Dani no acabase hizo que tuviese que estar animándole gran parte de la tarde. Kimi, séptimo, optó por volverse al hotel en cuanto pudo para esconderse antes de que alguien le necesitase por algún lado. Sebastian no pudo contar con esa suerte. Había sido quinto, algo que no le parecía del todo catastrófico a esas alturas, por lo que tuvo que hablar más de la cuenta con su equipo sobre las sensaciones de cara a la que sería su última carrera en esa escudería.

Se les echó demasiado encima el tiempo entre charla y charla. Temas mecánicos acabaron convirtiéndose en futuras celebraciones de equipo para despedir al alemán, que no quería emocionarse tan pronto al oír palabras de amigos. Lo último que necesitaba era acabar el domingo con más presión de la que tenía. Entre su situación con Kimi, la cual aceptaba tenía que definir esa misma semana entrante por difícil que fuese, y un equipo demasiado emocional, lo que menos necesitaba era encontrarse con Yaiza. Y sin embargo el destino así lo quiso.

No se dio cuenta de haber pasado por el centro de prensa, no era algo a lo que acostumbraba, y sin embargo allí se situaba. Con Yaiza saliendo por la misma puerta por la que él quería entrar. La de una cafetería normal y corriente que ahora desaparecía a su alrededor sin darles opción de actuar. La chica había estado encerrada allí toda la mañana, viendo sólo la carrera por una televisión con tal de no pisar suelo firme. Había decidido salir de allí para tomar algo en el propio centro asumiendo que contaría con soledad de compañera, y el verle ahora allí la ponía en un grave aprieto.

Ninguno quería hablar, ni mirarse siquiera, pero no eran capaces de moverse. Y apenas estaban a un metro de distancia, por lo que todo era más difícil de lo normal. La chica fue la que opto por mirar al suelo para echar a andar, decidida. Tanto como él pese a buscar otra cosa.

-          O-oye…-oírle la impidió ser capaz de andar un paso más. Volvían a mirarse, esta vez en la postura contraria. Sebastian no veía otro momento para hablar de aquello, y al menos le ayudaba a quitárselo del medio.- Q-quería que hablásemos de lo de tu trabajo…-comentó. Tembloroso. Ella asintió.- N-no sé si te viene bien ahora, o…

-          S-sí…-no recordaba haberla escuchado hablar desde la vez que fue a su dormitorio a intentar solucionar la catástrofe creada por su incompetencia. Era un monosílabo, pero le derrumbó demasiado como para imaginarse haciendo frente a una conversación. Miró hacia atrás.

-          N-no sé si prefieres sentarte, o v-vamos a—

-          D-da igual.-se lo quería quitar de encima tanto como él. Yaiza acostumbraba a escucharle más veces, y aun así no era capaz de soportarlo. Señaló a una mesa y ambos fueron a ella. Nunca antes se habían sentido tan incómodos como en ese momento. Sebastian no había sido capaz de actuar frente a Kimi y las cámaras, y pese a que ahora nadie les miraba, se sentía igual de presionado.

-          N-no he conseguido mucho, p-pero al menos me han dicho que puedo hacer casi lo que quiera.-ella asintió, miraba a una mesa, ignorando los ojos del chico clavados en ella.- P-para saber qué darte necesito saber q-qué te gustaría tener. O-o sea, q-qué tipo de puesto…-la chica negaba, despreocupada. No quería hablar mucho.

-          M-me da bastante igual, c-creo…-ahora el que bajó la mirada un poco fue él, asintiendo.- Ambos sabemos q-qué evitar.-recordó. Coincidieron esta vez con sus miradas, por poco tiempo, aunque suficiente para hacerles perder un poco la noción del espacio.- T-tampoco sé a lo que tengo acceso.

-          Salvo jefa de prensa, que está ocupado…-informó con obviedad.

-          Ha-había pensado en algo.-decidió ir al grano. Él escuchaba, mientras Yaiza se debatía en cómo mentar al otro en discordia.- P-puesto que no voy a estar en tu equipo, p-pensaba que tal vez en el de Kimi era posible.-no supo por qué no había pensado en esa opción, pero ahora le parecía algo demasiado obvio como para ponerle alguna pega. Sebastian asintió.

-          Supongo que eso se lo puedes comentar a él, y a Matilda.-asintió ella.

-          M-me dijiste que te encargarías tú, p-pensaba comentártelo antes al menos… -asintió él.

-          G-gracias.-negó ella en respuesta, quitándole importancia.- Q-qué menos…

-          ¿Cómo?-no entendió.

-          Q-quiero decir, yo lo he jodido todo, a-así que qué menos que tener que solucionarlo yo.

-          B-bueno, lo de rechazar el puesto fue idea mía en un inicio…

-          Pero dudo que no tuviese yo algo que ver en que decidieses eso.-les era imposible dejar pasar aquella ocasión para recuperar el tema, y Yaiza ya sentía que veía borroso.- N-no quiero quitarte tiempo –el chico se dio cuenta, queriendo poner punto final a aquello- p-pero estate tranquila que intentaré hablar también con Matilda yo, por si acaso…

-          Y-yo lo haré con Kimi.-él se ponía en pie.- Ya… Ya te diré si acepta o no.

-          Dudo que Kimi te rechace. Es de imbéciles hacerlo.-supo que el comentario sobraba desde el momento en el que quiso decirlo, pero aun así lo soltó sin más. Nunca se había sentido más imbécil que como lo hacía esos días, y se daba la razón asumiendo que debía serlo muy a fondo como para rechazarla en todos los sentidos posibles.

Decidió irse de allí cuanto antes, dejándola en una soledad que lo único que la traía eran más ganas de llorar. Tuvo que irse pronto también de allí, por miedo a que miradas ajenas quisiesen saber demasiado. Salía a prisa del circuito, ignorando hasta la gente que le acompañaba en el minibús y a la cual no recordaba haber visto nunca. Sólo quería encerrarse, y en la entrada al hall parecían querer impedirlo.

Lewis y Dani esperaban, hablando, y parecían esperarla a ella. No era algo que quisiese averiguar ese día, pasando de largo.

-          Yai, espera—

-          No, Lewis.

-          Quería hablar contigo.-la paró.- Es sobre el otro día, no quería—

-          Lewis, no. Ahora no.-el verla llorar le hizo replantearse si de verdad debía insistir. Decidió optar por no hacerlo, dejándola escapar de algo que cada vez la superaba más.

 


	178. Reconocimiento

Había prometido a su amiga el reclutar a Yaiza para la fiesta de esa noche en cuanto la viesen pasar mientras ella cenaba. Cuando Sandra salía del buffet, con un rostro de relajación una vez su apetito estuvo saciado, el ver a Dani y Lewis con cara de circunstancia le ponía el estómago de patas arriba.

-          Qué pasa…-temió saber. Dani decidió dejar a Lewis hablar.

-          No hemos podido pararla.

-          Cómo que no, oh, venga, es domingo, tenemos que—

-          Iba llorando.-no supo por qué, pero no esperaba oír eso pese al rostro obvio del chico.- Queríamos disculparnos antes por lo del otro día, pero no quería parar, y bueno, iba llorando.-pausó. Sandra sólo esperaba que las cosas no estuviesen tan mal como se imaginaba. Sobre todo sabiendo que Sebastian aún no habría salido del circuito y que un posible encuentro entre ambos podía ser la causa de su mal.- Querría haberla parado… Pero pensé que tal vez forzarla no era buena idea.-Sandra asintió.

-          Gracias…-pensaba en qué hacer, sin obtener una solución.

-          ¿Por qué no subes a hablar con ella? Tal vez—

-          No…-sólo se le ocurría una cosa.- No soy yo quien debe.-recuperó su mirada, perdida, para enfocar a sus amigos.- ¿Kimi ha vuelto?-negaron sin mucha seguridad.- Voy a comprobar, pero si aparece—

-          Le decimos lo de Yai.-adelantó Dani. Ella asintió, subiendo a la planta del chico para confirmar lo que ambos habían imaginado. El finlandés no había llegado aún al hotel, retrasándose desde ese instante en el que Sandra golpeaba la puerta en unos diez minutos. Iba al teléfono, hablando con un mecánico de su equipo al cual había visto antes de salir y que parecía insistente en comentarle algo. Divisó a Lewis y Dani acercándose a él con la suficiente antelación como para plantarles la palma de la mano delante y pedir calma. Ellos aceptaron hasta que colgó.

-          Ya ni hablar por teléfono me dejáis—

-          No hemos dicho nada aún.-reprochaba el australiano.

-          Pero lo harás.-miró la hora en su móvil.- ¿Qué hacéis que no estáis de fiesta?

-          Vamos luego.-informó Lewis.- Te pasarás ¿no?

-          Supongo.-no estaba tampoco especialmente ilusionado.- Ahora voy a cenar, y me gustaría hacerlo de forma solitaria, cual ser deleznable.-les espantaba con la mano.

-          ¿Tienes mucha prisa?

-          Pues…-temía responder a Dani en ese momento.- Depende para qué.

-          Yai.-Lewis fue tajante, siéndole suficiente al chico, que iba cambiando el gesto de su rostro.- Ha llegado llorando, no hemos podido ni pararla. Sandra ha dicho que subas a verla cuando puedas.

Kimi tardó en asentir, culpando al malestar que sintió por ello. La cena iba a tener que esperar, eso lo tenía claro, y más si el motivo era su amiga.

Mientras se despedía de los dos chicos, que ahora hacían tiempo hasta que llegase Nico, Kimi fue al ascensor caminando con cierta pausa. Algo le decía que el enfrentarse a lo que le pasase a la chica le iba a dejar más tocado de lo que imaginaba, sobre todo porque sólo encontraba un posible motivo por el cual Yaiza hubiese podido llegar hasta el hotel llorando.

Una vez en su planta, dudó en si primero debía llamar a Sandra para idear qué hacer con ella, pero recordando las palabras de Lewis, la chica había insistido en que fuese directo al cuarto al que ahora llamaba. Se imaginaba el estado de su amiga, impidiéndose a sí mismo por ello el golpear la puerta con la severidad que lo solía a hacer. Tocó suave, como si le estuviese susurrando que era él, que le abriese. Sabía que era algo que funcionaba, pues la chica no habría abierto la puerta a nadie que no fuese él, y así lo demostraban sus ojos rojos rodeados de lágrimas y su rostro angustiado.

Kimi se mordió el labio inferior nada más verla, guardando la compostura por el sufrir de verla así. Ella hacía lo mismo sólo para alargar el momento en el que rompiese a llorar y se abrazase a él. Algo que no tardó en suceder, pues el propio chico se encargó de caminar hacia el interior para no hacer que se moviese.

Fue un movimiento raudo, permitiéndola aferrarse a él con toda la fuerza y prisa que necesitase. Se derrumbó entre sus brazos, ahogando su pena en su pecho y pidiéndole entre sollozos que por favor no la soltase. Kimi besaba su sien siempre que la sentía suplicar, como respuesta que ella necesitaba sentir una y otra vez. Separó uno de sus brazos de la espalda de la chica para cerrar la puerta tras él, dejando que el escondite que mantenían le sirviese para poder desahogarse.

-          N-no puedo más, n-no puedo.-angustiada, era como si le suplicase a Kimi actuar en consecuencia. Se separó de su cuerpo para mirarle a los ojos y dejarle claro el agotamiento que sentía. Kimi llevaba una mano a su rostro para sujetarla y a la vez secar su llanto. No quería escucharla, pero necesitaba mirarla y de una vez por todas hablar con claridad.- N-no quiero estar así, q-quiero estar con él, Kimi, m-me da igual volver a joderlo todo en una semana, n-no puedo mirarle y saber q-que no podemos hablar, n-no puedo estar a su lado p-porque han pasado demasiadas cosas entre nosotros c-como para ahora hacer q-que no han significado nada, y m-me da igual, joder.-pausó para respirar, entre aún más llanto.- M-me da igual lo que haya hecho con Sandra, m-me da igual si n-no hablamos las cosas de p-primeras, me da c-completamente igual con quién hayamos estado o n-no, es que me da igual t-todo Kimi, y-yo le quiero a él, q-quiero estar con él y siento q-que él está igual que yo p-porque no puedo creerme, n-no puedo, que d-después de todo a él n-no le sirva de nada todo lo que nos ha pasado, q-que prefiera olvidarlo y olvidarse de mí, y, y…-dejó de hablar cuando Kimi volvió a abrazarla, en parte agradeciéndole ese descanso, en parte maldiciéndole por haberla interrumpido una vez se hubo lanzado a ello. Pero su amigo no podía escucharla más, no sin sentirse tan estúpido como ella.

-          Lo sé.-dijo, calmando su ansia por seguir hablando.- Lo sé.-repitió. Yaiza lloraba aguantando como podía la tensión que aún mantenía en su garganta, la cual retuvo mientras sus lágrimas abandonaban por completo su cuerpo. Kimi no dejó de abrazarla hasta que no la sintió ligeramente más relajada, mirándola de frente y posando sus manos en sus hombros.- Qué ha pasado…-sabía que algo había detonado su explosión. Miraba al suelo, sin querer revivirlo de nuevo en su mente.

-          L-le vi en el centro de prensa.-comenzó, entre susurros a causa del dolor de garganta que le provocaba el llorar.- M-me choqué de cara con él y n-nos quedamos como gilipollas mirándonos sin saber qué decir.-sentía que merecía, por causarle a ella el recordarlo de nuevo, el recodar su encuentro con el chico en el Drivers Parade.- Me qu-quise ir pero me paró y me dijo de hablar lo de mi trabajo… Y-yo no era capaz de hablarle pero es que no quería estar callada otra vez, p-pero hablar era casi peor…-pausó, alzando finalmente la vista pero dirigiéndola a muchos puntos por no centrarla y derrumbarse de nuevo.- M-me dijo que le dijese q-qué quería para él buscármelo, y yo le dije que, b-bueno, hablaría contigo pero q-que tal vez podía estar en tu equipo de prensa. N-no digo a tu lado –se adelantó, con vergüenza y aún lágrimas brotando por sus mejillas.- n-no ha de ser y t-tampoco tiene que ser en tu equipo si no quieres, p-pero era una idea que tenía y se la comenté c-como pude porque tampoco quería hablarle de ti, y él me dijo –tragó saliva.- que estaba seguro de que estarías de acuerdo en que t-trabajase en ese puesto p-porque sería de imbéciles rechazarme.-se llevó el lateral de su mano a su boca, suplicándose a sí misma parar de hablar un instante.- Y-yo nunca he sido muy espabilada, t-tú lo sabes, p-pero es que s-sé que lo decía por él, y sé que—

-          Yai…-cada vez que Kimi hablase, la chica iba a llorar un poco más. El chico movía sus manos en sus hombros dándole caricias.- Seb se muere de ganas de volver contigo, de hecho no se habría plantado en tu cuarto después de lo que pasó con Sandra si no fuese porque no quería perderte.-Yaiza volvía a bajar el rostro hacia el suelo, mordiéndose el labio.- Ninguno queremos seguir así…-reconoció.- Pero no sé si es que somos muy gilipollas, más de lo que imaginaba, demasiado orgullosos, o no sé. Porque la excusa de que hacemos lo correcto a mí ya no me sirve.-la chica sollozó.- Supongo que en mi caso es diferente, sí… Ya sé que vosotros podéis tener la duda de si es una buena idea, pero—

-          C-crees que lo es…-preguntó temerosa, mirándole como pudo.- El q-que volviese con él…-Kimi cogió aire. Quería ser sincero con ella.

-          No lo sé, Yai…-hizo que volviese a bajar el rostro, pero esa vez lo alzó con su mano.- Tampoco sé si es lo correcto el que yo volviese con Sandra, pero la veo y es lo único que quiero. Y no es por nada, pero lo mío con ella no ha sido ni de lejos como lo tuyo con Seb.-pausó.- Yo no tuve tanta paciencia como tú, para pensar y todo eso. Y también influyó que ella insistió en que la creyese… Seb en cambio ha asumido en solitario que el desaparecer es lo correcto y no ha querido ni hablarlo contigo…-se iba por las ramas, haciéndola daño con cada palabra sin remediarlo.- Sólo digo que es difícil saber lo que va a pasar porque después de todo cada uno hemos reaccionado de una forma diferente… -soltó sus brazos, dejándola calmarse un poco sin su presión. Se apoyó en la pared de al lado, echándose un poco hacia delante, como si estuviese fatigado.- Yo tampoco quiero estar así con él, pero siento que si volviésemos a hablar no sería lo mismo, y sinceramente, me acojona la idea.-Yaiza le miraba desde el mismo sitio, aún llorosa.- Dudo que con Sandra cambiase algo, no más de lo que cambiará el hecho de que tú ya lo supieses al menos, pero con Seb es diferente. Han sido muchos años, y si ahora no somos capaces ni de compartir una mesa ni de mirarnos, por muchas ganas que tengamos, no sé si seremos capaces de volver a la normalidad.-pausó de forma extensa.

-          Y-yo apenas he notado diferencia con Sandra…-compartió. Kimi la miraba.- Q-quiero decir… Aún no estamos como antes, es difícil porque yo tampoco me encuentro bien y ella no termina de soltarse del todo… P-pero siento que es la misma persona, y e-espero que ella imagine lo mismo de mí. Que tendremos la misma confianza, q-que no… no sé, que no actuaremos con reservas ¿Sabes? –él asintió, con cierta envidia.- N-no creo que me pueda olvidar nunca de lo que ha pasado, p-pero puedo actuar como si tal…-pausó, mordiéndose labio.- Es curioso, porque eso fue lo que Seb m-me pidió que hiciésemos cuando se enteró de lo de Lewis… Q-que no olvidásemos, que actuásemos s-sólo como si no hubiese pasado…-tragó saliva.- Y ahora da igual.

-          Por qué no hablas con él…-se lo habían preguntado muchas veces y nunca había sabido ni querido responder. Que se lo preguntase Kimi cambiaba todo por completo.

-          T-tengo miedo de equivocarme.-contestó.- D-de decirle que quiero estar con él y que él me diga que no. A-aunque quiera, q-que prefiera no intentarlo. O que lo intentemos y a la semana haya pasado algo de nuevo…-pausó.- M-me da miedo intentarlo y que vuelva a suceder algo y tengamos que pasar por esto de nuevo. Que sea una de… te lo dije, Yai, te dije que no iba a funcionar…-no miraba a Kimi, era incapaz de dejar la mirada quieta.- Y-yo no puedo pasar por esto de nuevo, p-por dejarlo otra vez con él sea por mi culpa o la suya o la de los dos…-su llanto volvía a aumentar en intensidad.- P-pero es que la simple idea de estar separada de él es aún peor que eso. N-no soy capaz de imaginarme en la misma sala que él s-sin poder mirarle a la cara, p-porque yo no voy a poder olvidarme de todo esto, de él, n-no puedo porque n-no es algo que q-quiera hacer. Yo q-quiero estar con él y que todo salga bien. Q-que discutamos, que estemos bien, que crezcamos como pareja…p-pero no haciéndonos tanto mal a la primera de cambio.-se giró un poco para quedar al lado de Kimi, apoyada junto a él en la pared.- N-no puedo hablar con él si n-no sé qué debo hacer. N-no puedo ir y decirle que estoy loca por él y que m-me da igual todo, n-ni que tengo miedo de intentarlo de nuevo, n-no puedo porque no quiero oírle decir lo mismo, p-porque si él también lo teme entonces es que no es posible. Y yo n-necesito saber que lo es p-para poder dejar de tener miedo. Q-quiero que él me de motivos para no asustarme, p-pero le veo y está igual o peor que yo… Y eso no me da confianza alguna en pensar que puede salir bien.-Kimi estaba completamente derrumbado. Era incapaz de decir nada que pudiese tranquilizarla y darle esperanzas. Comprendía y compartía tanto sus pensamientos que lo único que conseguía era agrandar sus propias dudas. Yaiza se daba cuenta, ahora era ella la que le miraba de forma fija mientras él perdía sus ojos en la nada.- Lo siento.

-          No digas bobadas…

-          N-no las digo… Siento que estoy jodiendo lo que tú quieras hacer con él de una forma u otra…-la miró sorprendido, al menos de forma interna.- S-sé que te importa lo que yo piense, y a mí lo que pienses tú… Y n-no quiero que porque yo no sea capaz de aclararme tú d-decidas no hacer nada…-pausó.- A-aunque ha quedado claro que tristemente ambos estamos un poco indecisos…

-          Mientras sólo sea un poco…-bromeó. Ella le sonrió algo tímida, algo que él imitó, llevando su mano de nuevo a su rostro para acariciarla y limpiarle de nuevo el rastro de llanto.- Esta noche hay fiesta.-ella asintió.

-          Lo suponía, sí…

-          Vendrás ¿verdad?-dudó.

-          S-seguramente intenten reunirnos a los tres.-asintió Kimi.

-          Por eso. Si no vas tú tendré que soportarlo solo. Si vienes, nos escondemos y listo.-Yaiza rió, haciendo que el chico recuperase un poco el ánimo con ello.- Vendrás…-asintió ella.- Entonces luego vengo a buscarte con lo que sea.

-          Vale.-el chico se separó de ella para abrir la puerta.

-          Ah, y una cosa.-frenó, girándose a ella.- Seb tiene razón en algo.-la chica frunció el ceño.- Sería de imbéciles rechazarte, así que ya hablaré con Matilda.-era algo positivo el que Yaiza no borrase la sonrisa ni siquiera cuando se hubo marchado. Por nada del mundo llegaba a sentirse bien, ni consigo misma ni ante la situación pese a finalmente haber puesto las cartas sobre la mesa.

Le había venido bien abrirse con Kimi, tanto como el poder disfrutar de un tiempo en soledad antes de tener que reunirse con los demás. Aún no sabían qué planes seguir para esa noche, se habían dejado guiar por la idea de salir a pasar el rato y celebrar el simple hecho de haber acabado la semana, por lo que el elegir un local les estaba llevando su tiempo.

Sandra se tomaba también el suyo en arreglarse. Lo hacía de manera silenciosa, esperando escuchar alguna señal al otro lado del dormitorio que le indicase que su amiga estaba al menos viva, pero esta hacía aún menos ruido que ella. Al final la hora acabó echándose encima de una Sandra que optó por ponerse algo simple para lo que terminase dándose esa noche. Un vestido corto y holgado de color negro que a su juicio bajaba demasiado en escote.

-          Vas enseñándolo todo.-a su encuentro con Nico en el hall, el alemán le confirmaba sus sospechas. La chica se subió sin resultado alguno el vestido un poco por los tirantes, con cara de decepción.- ¿Qué haces? –él observaba, llevando su mano y golpeando el dorso de la de la chica, que aún colocaba su tirante.- No he dicho que sea malo.-Sandra rió.

-          Quieres que me exhiba.

-          Será eso.-eran los primeros en llegar, siendo acompañados de Dani y Lewis a los pocos minutos.

-          Dani se pone celoso de Kimi, pero no sé si deberías ponerte tú de Lewis…-mientras los dos llegaban, Sandra soltaba a Nico sus dudas. El alemán fruncía el ceño.

-          ¿Tú también con esas?-ella reía.- No voy a ponerme celoso de Lewis.-el volver a oírla reír le hizo comprobar que su frase lo único que hacía era darle razón y continuar la historia del matrimonio. Hizo una mueca.- Sabes que no quería decir eso—

-          Pero lo has dicho.

-          No tengo celos de nadie porque no he de sentirlos—

-          Ya, ya. Confías en su amor.-a medida que se acercaban, Nico susurraba más y más, a la misma intensidad a la que se enfurruñaba.

-          No toques los huevos ¿eh? Y tápate, hostias.-llevó su mano a la espalda de la chica y tiró del vestido, haciendo que la parte delantera subiese un poco hacia el cuello. Sandra seguía riendo.- Ey.-saludó a los dos, que también reían por su conversación.- ¿Qué os pasa?-preguntó con rabia. Dani y Lewis fruncieron el ceño a medida que sus risas se fueron disipando.

-          Nada…-no entendían la pregunta.

-          Vale.-respondió el propio Nico. Sandra negaba sin querer reír esta vez.- Dónde vamos al final.-seguía ciertamente mosqueado, aunque su voz fue volviendo a la normalidad a medida que hablaban.

-          Le he preguntado antes a Kimi y dice que hay un local por el centro de la zona, así que—

-          ¿Centro? Nos pilla muy alejados ¿no?-Sandra no lo veía apetecible.

-          Tampoco tanto, he calculado unos diez minutos andando.

-          Que eso serán unos cuarenta a la vuelta.-seguía rechazando un poco el plan de Lewis. El inglés puso los ojos en blanco.

-          Pues te pillas un taxi.-no iba a cambiar de idea, y menos al ver que Kimi bajaba por la escalera para acudir al toque de queda.- Estamos todos o al final viene Yai.-le preguntó nada más reunirse.

-          Viene, pero le falta un poco, venía a avisaros por si queríais ir tirando.-asintieron al mensaje.- Entonces sólo vamos nosotros…-preguntó. Lewis seguía siendo el que ponía al tanto del plan.

-          Jenson iba para allá, tenía cena con gente del equipo y está por la zona. Y sólo faltabais vosotros, así que sí, se puede decir que sí.-Kimi no fue el único en sorprenderse de ello. Sandra también le miraba con la misma duda, pero no se atrevía a preguntarla.- No, Seb no viene.-el propio Lewis se encargó de leerles la mente.- No le hemos invitado.

-          ¿Cómo?-Sandra optó por preguntar esa parte.- ¿Por qué?

-          Porque seguimos siendo unos gilipollas todos.-la respuesta del inglés le dejaba claro que no había sido una decisión agradable, sobre todo por el tono que usaba al darla.- Y puesto que es imposible que nos reunamos a pasar un buen rato sin que alguien llore, la líe o se marche siendo un borde –miró a Kimi- pues hay que elegir, o dejar a una persona o dejar a dos. Así que nada.

-          P-pero…-Sandra captaba el mensaje, aunque le seguía pareciendo mal lo escuchado. Tampoco sabía cómo proponer un plan alternativo, y el tiempo se le pasaba mientras el resto la miraba por su intervención. Optó por mostrarse disgustada a resumen, algo que Lewis complementó echando a andar hacia la puerta. Los otros tres esperaron unos segundos antes de seguirle, en especial una Sandra que miraba con cierto pesar a un Kimi que se había tomado la crítica a pecho. La chica decidió adelantar a Nico y Dani para alcanzar a Lewis en la salida.- Tampoco hace falta que tú seas el borde ahora—

-          Oye, he hecho lo que me habéis pedido ¿vale? He intentado ayudar a Seb, a Kimi y a Yai. Seb me ignora, Kimi no me soporta y a Yai la he hecho llorar, así que respirad tranquilos, no voy a intentar hacer nada más por nadie. Pero, ah, una cosa.-atrasaba su deseo de marchar.- No pienses que lo hago porque reconozca que tengáis razón. Por vuestra culpa Seb se vuelve a quedar solo, y no va a ser por una noche. Pero al menos ya no estoy dándole por culo a nadie, que es lo que queríais.-el final de su discurso llegó de forma nítida a un Dani y Nico que ya se habían reunido con Sandra. Ninguno parecía muy a favor tampoco, algo que sorprendió a la muchacha.

-          No me miréis así.-se fijó en Nico.- Tú pareces hasta molesto ahora.-echaron a andar.

-          No es molesto. Sabes que no me parecía bien el acoso y derribo que les hacían estos.-Dani puso los ojos en blanco.- Pero al menos por esta noche el intentarlo no estaba de más, tampoco me parece bien el que Seb se tenga que quedar solo.

-          Últimamente te importa gente que antes ni soportabas…-el comentario vino de Sandra, sorprendiéndole.

-          Parece que ser humano está mal visto. Si no soporto a nadie, mal, si me preocupo por los demás, peor—

-          No es eso, Hülk, pero—

-          Nada, nada. Pues que le den a Seb.-finiquitó. Sandra bufó, quedándose en silencio hasta decidió no acabar con el tema.

-          Podríamos haberle preguntado a Kimi qué tal estaba Yai al menos…-Nico frunció el ceño, mirando a ambos acompañantes.

-          ¿Le pasa algo?-la chica no entendía.

-          ¿No te lo han dicho?-señaló a Dani, que con una mueca dejaba claro que se les había pasado.

-          Joder, no. Sólo le hemos dicho que no invitábamos a Seb para no liarla, pero no porque—

-          ¿Qué ha pasado ahora?-cortó.

-          Yai ha llegado llorando antes… Nos imaginamos que por algo de Seb, pero no sabemos qué. Kimi iba a subir a verla y hablar con ella, pero no nos ha dicho nada.-Nico negó mirando al frente.

-          Definitivamente estoy rodeado de ineptos.

-          ¡Eh!-Sandra buscaba excluirse.

-          Tú también.-el descontrol emocional que llevaban provocó que Lewis llegase antes de lo previsto al local, seguido de Nico unos minutos atrás y, ya para acabar, Dani y Sandra, que habían ido barajando opciones sobre cómo tratar todo aquello sin que nadie saliese mal parado. Kimi aún esperaba en el hall a que Yaiza bajase. Sabía el motivo de su tardanza, pero tampoco pretendía meterla prisa pese a todo.

-          ¿Ya se han ido?-cuando la chica se reunió con él lo hizo rodeada de culpa. Él asintió.- L-lo siento, es que—

-          No, no, tranquila. Va, vámonos.-animaba. Yaiza asintió.- Puedes ir tranquila, Seb no viene.-oírle tan pronto mencionarle le llevó a sentir el primer pinchazo.

-          ¿Y e-eso?

-          Pregúntaselo a Lewis si quieres, estará encantado de darte el sermón.-Yaiza sonrió triste.- Era o invitarle a él, o a nosotros. Dice que pasa de que nos volvamos locos por sus ganas de intentar arreglarlo.

-          C-cuando llegué al hotel creo que se quería disculpar conmigo por lo de ayer… Pero no me apetecía pararme.-salieron a la calle.- N-no creo que lo haga con mala intención. Ya sabes, el ayudarnos…

-          Nadie lo discute, pero tal vez insiste demasiado.

-          Ha de ser difícil también el verlo desde fuera… No tanto como desde dentro, ya, pero…-se encogió de hombros.-Lewis al fin y al cabo es el único que se habla con los tres además de Sandra.

-          ¿Conmigo también se habla? –ella rió.

-          Le soportas más que a los demás.

-          Eso es algo diferente a hablar.

-          Sea como sea, a él le importamos los tres.-sentenció.

-          ¿Hubieses preferido que viniese? Seb, digo.-Yaiza llenó de aire sus pulmones, hablando sólo cuando los hubo vaciado.

-          S-supongo que no… Pero la idea de que esté solo siempre me molesta.

-          Intenta pensar un poco en ti esa noche.-animó.- Pégate unos bailoteos y ya sufriremos mañana.-Yaiza rió.- Hoy ni te has vestido como te sueles vestir.-Yaiza había imitado en cierta medida el desinterés por el look de esa noche que había mantenido su amiga. Más recatada, había optado por una falta de tubo negra y una camisa un poco ancha de color blanco que escondía por dentro de la otra prenda. Su pelo, como el de Sandra, iba suelto sin más.

-          Bueno, no tengo a quien impresionar.-sonó triste, haciendo que Kimi quisiese al menos devolverle un poco la sonrisa. Pese al tema.

-          Pero pensabas que Seb venía, no me cuadra eso.-ella rió.

-          Esperaba que me ignorase, tampoco me iba a vestir como de costumbre.

-          Tal vez así se espabilaba.

-          Nunca lo sabremos.

La opinión de Sebastian la iban a desconocer, pero Dani y Lewis dejaron claro a su llegada que iba igual de llamativa que de costumbre, algo que habían intentado hacer saber también a Sandra durante la estancia. Con los dos recién llegados y un Jenson que había aparecido entremedias de ambos, la fiesta recatada que se habían montado no había hecho más que comenzar.

Lewis olvidó su enfado nada más pasar por la puerta, por lo que el interactuar con él beneficiaba al bienestar del grupo, pues era el que más temas aportaba. Sandra también quería evadirse de la idea de estar depresiva aquella noche, pero el ver a su amiga de tal forma sin intervenir en la reunión de amigos no le ayudaba para nada.

Esperó a que la chica se levantase al baño para poder seguirla y dignarse a hablar con ella. Le habría gustado ponerse al día primero con Kimi, para al menos saber cómo hacerle frente a lo que su amiga fuese a decirle, pero ya era tarde.

-          E-ey.-saludó alegre cuando Yaiza salió del baño. La chica dio un brinco.

-          Hola, hola.-no la esperaba.

-          ¿Podemos hablar?

-          ¿Ahora?-miraba a su espalda.

-          S-sí, o sea… Sólo quiero saber cómo estás…-frunció el ceño.- Me han dicho que llegaste llorando, y—

-          Ah, oh.-no esperaba tener que hablar de ello.- B-bueno, me topé con Seb y tuvimos que hablar de lo del trabajo, así que no ha sido nada agradable.

-          Pero…-insistía.- Habéis hablado de algo más o…-negó.

-          Le he propuesto trabajar con Kimi y le ha parecido bien. Luego se ha autodenominado imbécil y ya está.-Sandra hizo un puchero mezclado con media sonrisa.

-          Mira, al final ibas a tener razón con eso…-Yaiza también intentó sonreír, asintiendo con ello.- Subió Kimi a verte ¿no?-asintió.- Entonces no te doy yo más la brasa, que no hemos salido para llorar… Con saber lo que ha pasado me sirve.-su amiga se lo agradeció manteniendo la sonrisa.- Pero intenta animarte un poco, anda…

-          C-creo que me voy a ir en breve…

-          ¿Cómo?-no era su plan ideal.

-          Estoy cansada, necesito dormir un poco y la verdad es que estoy un poco incómoda aquí, ni siquiera estoy enterándome de las conversaciones…

-          Pero, jo… Al menos quédate un poco más ¿no?-la chica suspiró y aceptó, aunque nada más sentarse en el sofá empezó a contar el tiempo que pasaba para poder irse. Se perdió otras dos conversaciones nuevas, evadiéndose en sus pensamientos de siempre ese día aún más claros. Kimi notaba su ausencia, girándose a ella a cada rato sólo para saber que seguía ahí. Él tampoco hablaba mucho.

-          Joder, pero de aquí a eso queda mucho.-los dos ingleses llevaban la voz cantante de la última charla.- Que luego ya no nos vemos hasta dentro de unos meses, y tú y yo además tenemos excusas para querer hacer algo más.-decía Jenson.

-          Y estas dos deberían.-que Lewis se girase a Yaiza y Sandra para incluirlas a ambas en la conversación provocó que la primera buscase enterarse y que la segunda frunciese el ceño. Lewis se ofreció a situarlas.- Decíamos que como ya sólo nos queda un destino, sólo podremos montar una sola fiesta, y que no es justo, porque tanto Jenson como yo cumplimos años en enero, pero que no nos vemos ese mes, y claro… Que tenemos excusa para querer montar más fiestas ahora, y que vosotras más de lo mismo.- Todos parecían entenderle, menos Dani.

-          No es que reniegue de las fiestas, pero por qué ellas también.-Sandra le miró atónita.

-          ¿No sabes cuándo es mi cumpleaños?-él puso una cara que bien mezclaba terror y desprecio.

-          ¿Y yo qué sé? A veces ni me acuerdo del de mis padres—

-          ¡Es en enero, idiota! ¡Y el de Yai también!

-          Dios, todos sois de enero.-protestó, dándole igual el no saberlo.- ¿Entonces qué hacemos? Porque paso de dar vueltas a principios de año sólo para tiraros de las orejas.

-          Pues propón algo.-protestó Lewis.

-          A ver… tras la carrera hacemos fiesta sí o sí, pero esa es de despedida, no cuenta.-informaba.- Así que… ¿Qué os parece el estar por allí a principios de semana sí o sí y montamos alguna el miércoles o tal?-no les parecía descabellado.- Va, me pido la mía para entonces.

-          ¿Y qué pasa con la mía?-Lewis protestó.

-          ¿La semana siguiente?-proponía Nico.

-          Con los test y todo eso va a estar difícil.-chafó Dani.

-          Y bueno –añadía Lewis, con una vergüenza poco sentida.- No es por nada, pero yo si gano estaré bastante liado.-todos hicieron ruidos de protesta que hicieron que el chico riese.- Eh, eh. ¿Y si pillamos esta también?-cada cual se asombró más.- Ya que estamos aquí, quedémonos, joder, es Brasil.-le daba aire de grandeza.- Estamos de relax y el finde que viene pues, fiesta.

-          Tú te estás jugando el campeonato, no deberías controlarte un poco o…-Sandra buscaba picarle, riendo. Lewis se encogía de hombros.

-          Yo quiero celebrar cosas. ¿Os hace?-hasta Kimi tuvo que decir que sí, pero todos miraban al único que se quedó callado.- ¿Hülk?-ponía muecas.

-          Y-yo es que…-no quería decir.- Lo siento, pero no voy a poder. O sea, no esta semana…-fruncieron el ceño.- He de ir a casa, lo he prometido a la familia, pero prometo intentar ir pronto la semana del gran premio y—

-          ¡¿Qué coño dices, tío?!-Dani explotó a su lado.- ¡Vas a verles en dos semanas! ¡Qué prisa tienes ahora!

-          Llevo tiempo sin verles, y se lo prometí, así que cállate.-quejaba.- Lo siento.-miró a Lewis.- Yo celebraré el de ambos cuando hagáis la de Jenson.

-          ¡¿Y qué pasa con San y Yai?!-Dani seguía alterado.- ¡Ellas también tienen que—

-          P-podemos juntarlas.-Yaiza quiso tranquilizar un poco, y el hecho de que abriese la boca ayudaba a que todos escuchasen. Miró a Lewis y Jenson.- Podemos hacerlas conjuntas, a mí al fin y al cabo…-se encogió de hombros.- con tal de reunirnos, me da igual lo que se haga. Que un día se celebre una, y que otro otra y—

-          Ey, eso mola.-Sandra se animaba.

-          Vale, pero yo quiero hacer un karaoke.-miraron a Jenson bastante anonadados. Lo soltó sin más, dejando claro que no iba a cambiar de idea. Aunque no a todos les pareció tan mala idea.

-          ¡Me encanta!-Kimi miraba ojiplático a una Yaiza que se había animado de repente.- O sea yo no pienso cantar –anunciaba- pero dicen que ese tipo de fiestas son las mejores, al fin y al cabo—

-          Este te lo puede confirmar.-Jenson miraba a Kimi, que ponía los ojos en blanco pese a que Yaiza se le agarraba del brazo.

-          ¡Yo la celebro contigo!-se pedía ella mirando a Jenson. Lewis y Sandra se miraron con una mueca.

-          Nosotros nada de micrófonos ¿verdad?-Sandra asintió a Lewis, confirmándole.- Alquilamos algún local y listo.-los minutos siguientes a esa decisión se dedicaron a planear la organización. Jenson se terminó situando al otro lado de Kimi, rodeándole para hablar con Yaiza y marearle un poco con temas musicales. Sandra en cambio hablaba a la distancia con Lewis imaginando qué tipo de local y evento querían montar para poder celebrar su cumpleaños. El tema sólo finalizó cuando Yaiza llevó a cabo su palabra.

-          Yo me voy a ir ya…-anunció, poniéndose en pie. Ni Kimi lo esperaba de entre los chicos.

-          ¿Ya?-preguntó.

-          Estoy cansada…

-          ¿Quieres que te acompañe?-preguntaba entre gritos genéricos. Todos intentaban convencerla de quedarse, pero Yaiza sólo escuchaba a Kimi. Le negó.

-          Tú quédate.

-          Pero no me hace gracia que te vayas sola, los brasileños están muy salidos.-dijo sin pensar. Ella rió.

-          No te preocupes—

-          Yo la acompaño.-solucionando su problema, Nico se ponía en pie.- He de irme también, mañana sale pronto el avión.-Kimi le asintió, en agradecimiento, al igual que Yaiza, que además sonreía. Otros no tanto.

-          ¿Ya te vas?-Dani protestaba, haciéndole poner los ojos en blanco.

-          No empieces.

-          No, si mejor. Vete.-todos querían reír menos el propio Nico, que le miraba desde las alturas, posando sus brazos en jarra.

-          Estás insoportable ¿eh?

-          El insoportable eres tú.-se alzó a su altura el australiano. Kimi se giró a Sandra, ya a su lado sin poder evitarlo.

-          Lo de estos es así siempre o…-quiso saber. Ella rió asintiendo.

-          ¿Qué coño te pasa? –seguía Dani.- Estás rarísimo, ahora vas de civilizado y familiar, has pasado de ser un fucker a ser un moñas y ahora un—

-          ¡¿Un qué!?-Nico no daba crédito. Lewis era el único que reía de forma escandalosa sin poder evitarlo.- ¿Qué has dicho que soy?

-          ¡Tú antes eras más divertido! ¡Este año entre unas cosas y otras estás—

-          ¡Sigo igual que siempre, joder!-reprochaba.

-          ¡No me toques los huevos! –miró a Yaiza.- Esto es por tu culpa.-La chica se llevó la mano al pecho e hizo una mueca. Era imposible tomársele en serio, ni ella llegaba a ofenderse. Kimi ya se escondía con la mano para intentar evitar sentirse parte de aquel grupo.

-          ¡¿Pero te estás oyendo?!-Nico iba a volverse loco- ¡Entre tus celos y esto pareces un niño!

-          ¡Yo no soy el que se va corriendo con su familia!

-          ¡Porque la tuya vive en la otra punta del mundo, subnormal!-Dani se cruzó de brazos. El insulto le molestó tanto que no quiso seguir hablando. Señaló la puerta con la mirada después de un rato reteniéndosela al alemán.

-          ¿No te ibas?-Nico bufó negando.

-          Sí, va Nico, vámonos.-Yaiza tampoco quería reír para no ofender mucho más a Dani. Tuvo que tirar del alemán para que dejase de mirar a su amigo y explotase a gritar de nuevo. Ahora le tocaba relajarle un poco.- Vaya dos.

-          ¿Dos? Es él el que—

-          Ambos. Parecéis tontos.-Nico echaba la vista atrás, como si esperase ver a Dani reclamándole algo más.

-          Está insoportable. En serio te lo digo. Todo le molesta, se queja por cada cosa que hago—

-          Es que has cambiado un poco.-frenó en seco al oírla, haciendo que Yaiza se soltase de su brazo una vez lo notó. Rió.- No lo digo a malas.

-          No he cambiado, ni siquiera sé desde cuándo y—

-          Bueno, yo poco puedo decirlo porque no es que hayamos hablado mucho… Pero por lo que he visto y veía… -se encogió de hombros.- Llevas unas semanas como más calmado.

-          Será la edad.-burló, echando a andar de nuevo. Yaiza se agarró otra vez, riendo. No dijeron gran cosa hasta que salieron de aquella calle. Nico iba dándole vueltas al tema.- ¿De verdad crees que me he vuelto aburrido?-ella le miró anonadada.

-          ¿Cuándo he dicho yo eso?

-          Es lo que piensa Dani, y le has dado la razón—

-          Sólo he dicho que estás más calmado.-puntualizó.- A mí no me parece un cambio a peor  ¿eh? Ahora hablas con Kimi, es un punto. Y también conmigo.-recordó. Él asintió, mirando al suelo.- Puede que Dani tenga razón y sea mi culpa.-rió.- Desde que volvemos a hablar ya—

-          No, no, no digas tonterías. Nadie se ha quejado de nada, es él.

-          Él quiere estar de juerga contigo, a cada rato. Y ahora pues ya te relacionas con más gente, te vas a ir a ver a tu familia… Y la temporada acaba, van a ser muchas semanas alejados.-Nico la miró con cierta cara de asco.

-          Dejad de hacer ver como que somos un matrimonio, por favor.-ella rió.

-          Perdón, perdón. Es sólo que creo que empieza a asumir que te va a echar de menos.-se limitó a bufar, sin querer hacer más comentarios respecto a Dani.

-          ¿Tú qué tal? ¿Te vas porque de verdad estás cansada o…?-asintió, riendo.

-          Ha sido un día un poco caótico. Prefiero descansar.

-          Has visto a Seb, supongo…-él tampoco lo tenía confirmado. Ella asintió, ya perdiendo un poco las ganas de reír.- ¿Cómo ha ido?-se encogió un poco de hombros.

-          Van a intentar entre todos que me metan en el equipo de prensa de Kimi.-sabía que Nico quería ir por otro lado en la conversación, pero necesitaba alargarlo mientras lo asumía.

-          Bueno, no está nada mal ¿no?-negó, sonriéndole con timidez.

-          No pensé que fuese a querer. Kimi, digo.

-          A principios de año tal vez no, pero ahora no le veo alejándose mucho de ti.

-          Está tristón, y como yo estoy igual, nos complementamos.

-          Tal vez por eso deja que le hable.-comentó. Ella rió, sorprendiéndose a sí misma.

-          Tal vez. Por eso es por lo que Dani quiere ayudar a todos.-fingió haber descubierto algo.- Si Seb y Kimi vuelven a hablarse, Kimi dejaría de hablarte a ti, y claro… -él rió.- Eres el sustituto de Seb.-el chico miró hacia sus brazos, entrelazados. Luego miró a Yaiza con una ceja alzada y ella empezó a reír.- Con Kimi, con Kimi.-rieron, siendo el último ruido que compartirían durante varios minutos.

-          Entonces…-comenzó.- Te quedarás esta semana aquí, supongo.

-          Dudo que me dejen irme viendo cómo están con el tema de celebrar cosas… Y tampoco tengo a donde ir.

-          ¿Qué harás si terminas currando para Ferrari? En cuanto a lo de vivir, y tal…

-          Pues no sé… He de hablar con Sandra. No sé qué quiere hacer ella, tal vez la propongo volver a Londres. Aunque bueno, supongo que me tendré que ir sola.-ella misma echó por tierra su idea. Nico la miraba.

-          ¿Por qué dices eso?

-          B-bueno… Supongo que tarde o temprano ella y Kimi volverán a estar juntos, y ella se irá con él.

-          ¿Ves a Sandra yéndose con él tan pronto?

-          Antes lo habría dudado… Pero puesto que desconozco todo en cuanto a su relación con él y puesto que está tan nerviosa… Me imagino cualquier cosa. Que la entiendo, no me malinterpretes… Yo lo estaría deseando…-su tono de pena provocó que hasta Nico la sintiese.

-          Seb y tú…-quiso saber, pese a lo que pudiese provocar.- Hablasteis en algún momento de iros juntos o…-negó.

-          N-nunca salió el tema. De todas formas desde verano tampoco hemos tenido mucho tiempo para estar bien… Entre unas cosas y otras…

-          Quien sabe, a lo mejor la que acaba viviendo con el novio eres tú y no Sandra.-la chica le miró después de haber estado fijada en el suelo gran parte de la conversación. Lo hizo sin convencimiento, desconectando en breve de su mirada.- Tan asumido lo tienes…-se encogió de hombros.

-          En realidad estoy hecha un auténtico lío, pero no le veo solución. Así que creo que un poco sí.-sentía su mirada, obligándola a hablar.- Quiero volver con él… y c-creo que él también…

-          Eso es obvio.-quiso animar.

-          Pero creo que ambos pensamos lo mismo, y es que no va a salir bien. Y por tanto no lo intentamos… Y la idea de pasarlo mal de nuevo hace más imposible el intentarlo, y termina siendo algo superior al deseo de estar juntos.

-          Con suerte es algo pasajero.-volvió a alzar la mirada a él.- Creo que acabaréis cediendo, tarde o temprano, es obvio que no podéis estar así. Ha quedado claro todo el año, de hecho.-rió.- No ha sido la primera vez que os alejáis por algún motivo y termináis juntos porque no podéis estar separados.-la chica dejó la mirada perdida un instante.- Sé que no es lo mismo ahora que antes, pero al fin y al cabo ya habéis tenido esa experiencia.

-          Y siempre que hemos decidido intentarlo ha acabado mal…

-          Pero a lo mejor ahora no tiene por qué. Si lo piensas, ya no podéis cagarla más. Te tendrías que acostar con Kimi para igualar—

-          ¡Ay, cállate!-movió la mano en el aire, alejando la imagen. Él rió.- Sólo de pensarlo…-fingió una arcada.

-          Pobre Kimi, no es que le tenga cariño pero tampoco es para—

-          No te oyes ¿verdad?-interrumpió.- Creo que Dani tiene motivos para ponerse celoso si ahora me dices eso.-Nico rió.

-          Mejor me callo entonces.

Entre unas cosas y otras, su palabra se vio cumplida en gran medida. Apenas hablaron en lo que les quedaba de trayecto, no al menos de forma extendida. Yaiza realmente estaba muy cansada como para mantenerse despierta mucho tiempo. El andar le producía estrés a esas alturas del día, viendo el hotel como su salvación en cuanto llegaron a su avenida.

Nico no quiso alargar mucho el tiempo, dejando que la chica pudiese irse pronto al dormitorio. Hablaron apenas unos minutos en el hall, despidiéndose así hasta dentro de muy poco, como él citó para no crear dramas. Cada uno se encerró en su dormitorio, y por motivos muy diferentes, ambos se quedaron dormidos antes de lo esperado.

La fiesta en cambio seguía a varias manzanas de distancia. El haber propuesto pasar lo que quedaba de temporada los unos con los otros les llevaba a tener que planear demasiadas cosas. El único que se dejaba llevar sin opinar era Kimi. Se limitaba a escuchar, decidido a hablar primero con Yaiza antes de aceptar cualquier posible plan que pudiese desanimarla o parecerle mal.

Se había sorprendido al ver que su amiga aceptaba quedarse aquella semana allí sin poner ningún tipo de pega. Tampoco contaba con que tuviese ningún plan, pero el aislarse había sido su opción más sencilla esos días, y el rodearse de gente de repente no le parecía algo esperado.

Aun así lo vio con buenos ojos, evitando poner él mismo ningún tipo de impedimento a que la chica pudiese querer avanzar en su estado anímico. Pese a que ese mismo día la había visto completamente derrumbada.

No quiso evadirse mucho de lo que el grupo decía. Llevaba un rato pensando en los mismos temas de siempre, y sentía que había dejado de ser una figura presente entre ellos. No era algo que soliese preocuparle, en situaciones normales habría insistido en acompañar a Yaiza con tal de irse de allí, pero por un motivo u otro se veía obligado a al menos a relacionarse con la gente que le había intentado ayudar.

Esa generosidad repentina le sirvió lo que duró el encuentro. No pudo evitar alegrarse de ver que todos se ponían ya en marcha para regresar al hotel, al fin y al cabo tampoco se sentía cómodo fingiendo ser el amigo íntimo de todo el mundo.

No sabía ni qué hora era, pero el camino de vuelta se le hizo bastante eterno. Tal vez era porque andaban más despacio y nadie parecía tener su prisa por llegar, algo que le inquietaba bastante.

-          En el fondo con estar todos juntos es suficiente.-Lewis empezaba a ponerse sentimental, haciendo reír a más de uno.

-          Te pasas años ignorándonos a todos y ahora vas de amigo.-Kimi se dio por aludido, pero Jenson hablaba al otro inglés.

-          Oye, es lo que me considero, desagradecido.-Jenson rió.- ¿Entonces qué hacemos mañana?

-          ¿Dormir?-Kimi propuso, interviniendo finalmente. Dani y Sandra rieron.- Danos un poco de descanso, joder, a ver si vamos a estar celebrando que te vuelves un yayo una puta semana.

-          Eh, que es mi cumpleaños y el de Sandra.-recordó, haciendo que la chica mostrase aires de grandeza.- Necesitamos mucho tiempo para ello.

-          Pues el primer día lo celebramos durmiendo.-insistía.

-          Menudo aburrido estás hecho ¿Y tú eras el de las juergas? Vaya mito.-seguía picando, pero Kimi estaba demasiado cansado como para responder, y ya tenía el Hotel delante, por lo que ya ni le escuchaba. Entraron y le tocó esperar un poco antes de poder marcharse, pues hablaban de avisar en recepción sobre su renovación de alojamiento. Jenson y Lewis fueron a ello mientras esperaban, volviendo el de Mercedes con cierta prisa.- Necesitan los carnets de identidad.-algunos bufaron, echando mano de ellos.- ¿Me acompañas?-Kimi no entendió por qué Lewis le echaba a un lado, llevándole al ascensor.

-          No sé qué pensáis, pero por muy celoso que esté Dani de mí yo no soy gay—

-          Calla, idiota.-llamó al ascensor.- Es para pedirle el carnet a Yai.

-          ¿Y tenemos que ir los dos de la manita?

-          No te llevo de la manita.-le agarraba con fuerza de brazo.- Dudo que a mí me abra, pero a ti seguro que sí.

-          Aún no te has disculpado.-preguntó.

-          No quería sacar el tema en el bar, no.-pulsó la planta de la chica.

-          Sigo sin verle el sentido a que me agarres.-miraba su brazo sujetado.

-          Te conozco, eres capaz de pirarte.-asintió Kimi con obviedad. Andaban por la planta hacia el dormitorio.- ¿Cómo vas de ánimo?

-          ¿Eh?-se sorprendió.- Eh… ¿Bien? ¿Yo qué sé? Es tarde.

-          Entonces no estás como para cabrearte ¿No?-Kimi fruncía el ceño, ya no sabía si por la fuerza que Lewis ejercía en su brazo o si por la pregunta. El inglés llamó a la puerta mientras Kimi se disponía a responder, pero el darse cuenta de hacia dónde miraba le hizo mencionar otras palabras.

-          Esta no es la puerta de Yai.-sabía que la de la chica era justo la de al lado, y a su sorpresa Lewis también.

-          Lo sé.-apretó aún más el brazo, sobre todo cuando Kimi intentó soltarse para irse.- Tú te quedas aquí.-y nunca se arrepintió más de no haber estado lo suficientemente atento.- ¡Ey, Seb!-cuando la puerta se abrió, el alemán salió con sólo su pantalón de pijama, unos pelos de loco y un rostro que dejaba claro que llevaba horas durmiendo. Iba a reprochar a Lewis que le molestase, pero el ver ahí a Kimi le hizo despertar en el acto.- Queríamos hablar contigo.-lo dudó desde el primer momento gracias al rostro del finlandés, tan sorprendido como el suyo. Pero estaba tan en trance que no rendía.

-          A-ahora.-preguntó, mirando a Lewis con los ojos semicerrados. Se los masajeaba con la yema de sus dedos.

-          Sólo va a ser un segundo.-tiró de Kimi hacia el interior. Estaba muy orgulloso de la fuerza que había obtenido tras horas de gimnasio al comprobar que el chico no fue capaz de irse.- Verás, te cuento—

-          Lewis son las cinco de la madrugada…-susurraba, con voz cansada. Fuese lo que fuese implicaba hablar con Kimi, y no se veía en condiciones.

-          Calla, seré rápido.-soltó a Kimi, tentando a la suerte.- En resumen. Todos, repito todos –insistía- vamos a quedarnos esta semana aquí, porque el finde que viene celebramos mi cumple y el de Sandra, así que—

-          ¿Es vuestro cumpleaños?-se sorprendió ligeramente.

-          No, en enero, pero como no nos vemos, pues ahora lo celebramos. Y nos quedamos todos. Bueno, Hülk no, ese ese ha ido el muy cabrón, pero da igual porque dice que lo celebrará cuando vayamos a Abu Dhabi, que será pronto, los primeros días de la semana que viene, y así celebramos también el otro cumpleaños.

-          ¿Otro?-seguía masajeándose los ojos.- Todos de enero o—

-          Sí, Jenson y Yai.-oír su nombre abrió sus ojos por completo. Ya no los masajeaba, ahora se limitaba a observar a Lewis esperando oírle decir que era una broma.- Lo nuestro va a ser en un local y lo suyo un karaoke pero vamos, que para eso queda mucho, la cosa es que has de quedarte esta semana.-negó.

-          Mañana me voy a casa.

-          Mañana te quedas.

-          Lewis, oye—

-          Tío, todos queremos que te quedes. Yo no quiero celebrar el cumpleaños y que falte medio grupo.

-          Pues celébralo la semana siguiente, yo qué quieres que—

-          Seb.-Lewis dejó su amabilidad a un lado.- Todos vamos a quedarnos y todos queremos que tú también.

-          Sí, seguramente.-no le creía en absoluto.- Venís de fiesta ¿no?-fue su forma de dejar claro que pensaban poco en él. Lewis asintió.

-          Te quise invitar, pero me negaba a que me volviesen a montar un pollo por reunirte con este y Yai.-Sebastian no quiso mirar a Kimi para ver su reacción. Llevaba desde que ambos entraron intentando evitar mirarle. Algo que el finlandés imitaba, sin entender por qué no aprovechaba para irse de allí. Lewis en cambio les miraba a ambos, sintiendo que se enfurecía de nuevo.- Mirad, ambos sois unos gilipollas. Soy el que más os conoce del grupo, y estáis de un insoportable que ni Hülk y Dani. No voy ni siquiera a centrar esto en Yai, que por cierto también se queda, por si no has caído. Pero vosotros dos sois unos completos gilipollas.-pausó esperando algo que no llegaba.- ¿Cuántos años tenéis? ¿Doce? Me cago en la puta, joder, te estoy pidiendo que te quedes aquí para celebrar nuestro cumpleaños, qué tienes que perder.-Sebastian le miraba con molestia.- Os morís de ganas de arreglarlo, os doy la opción, y os quedáis callados y negándola. Definitivamente sois gilipollas.-se fue a marchar de allí, dejando ciertamente descolocado a Kimi.- Que sepas que te he renovado la estancia aquí.-decía al alemán.- No contaba con que fueses tan cerrado.-se señaló la cabeza.

-          ¿Has qué?-habló Kimi, sorprendiéndoles.- ¿No necesitabas el carnet?-en parte esperaba que Lewis estuviese mintiendo a Sebastian para convencerle, queriéndole descubrir con esa excusa. Lewis achinó los ojos y le miró con desprecio.

-          Soy Lewis Hamilton, yo no necesito carnets.-se mostró hasta ofendido por la duda de Kimi, y esta vez sí que se marchó de allí dejándoles encerrados en el dormitorio. Kimi definitivamente se arrepentía de no haberse ido de allí mucho antes, pues ahora el hacerlo sin más le parecía tan incómodo como el seguir dentro. Miraba al suelo, maldiciendo a Lewis por engañarle, pero Sebastian le miraba a él. Sólo coincidieron cuando Kimi se desesperó, alzando la vista en consecuencia. El conectar sin ser capaces de hablar no era una novedad entre ellos, pero el contexto que les acogía era tan extraño que cada cual se sentía más inepto.

-          Por qué has venido.-había que acabar con eso tarde o temprano, llevando la voz cantante un Sebastian que no sabía qué hacer.

-          Me dijo que veníamos a ver a Yai.-pausó.- Me mintió, vaya.-por si quedaba duda. Sebastian asintió, mirando de nuevo al suelo y empezando a andar hacia el dormitorio.

-          Vete entonces, no hace falta que lo alargues más.-no iba a negarle que tenía ganas de irse de allí desde mucho antes de haber entrado.

-          ¿Te quedarás?-y sin embargo quiso, sin saber por qué, hacerle un favor al que les había encerrado allí. Sebastian no esperaba para nada que Kimi volviese a hablar, y menos sobre lo que Lewis había planeado. Dejándole desconcertado. Le miraba perdido, encogiéndose de hombros con dificultades.

-          N-no lo sé. No creo.-el chico asintió a su respuesta, aceptándola al menos de cara a sus oídos. Sebastian no se movió por si volvía a hablar, e hizo bien.

-          Si es por Yai y por mí…-el propio Kimi le negaba esa excusa.- Lewis y estos quieren que te quedes. Aunque pienses que no.-pausó.- No han estado dando por culo toda la semana si no les importases.-Sebastian bajó un poco la mirada, cruzándose de brazos.

-          No me apetece incordiar.

-          No creo que piensen que eres un—

-          No hablo de ellos.-se mostraba pasivo.- A mí nadie me ha parado esta semana ni la anterior para ver cómo estoy. Sólo Lewis, sí.-le reconocía el esfuerzo.- Así que el molestar a Dani o algún otro no me importa. Pero sé que ni tú ni ella vais a estar tan cómodos como si yo no estuviera, y prefiero ahorrarme el saberlo y vivirlo de primera mano.

-          No sé hasta qué punto estaría Yai incómoda –Sebastian exageró el rostro.- sólo sé que quiere arreglar las cosas contigo.-ya se sentía bastante despierto a fin de cuentas. El escuchar a Kimi decir eso sólo hizo que cualquier ápice de sueño abandonase su cuerpo. Le era imposible responder, sentía que su garganta se hacía añicos.- Está bastante jodida. Quiere volver contigo pero no quiere que salga mal, y lo da por hecho, por tanto no quiere ni intentarlo. Pero si tú le haces ver que no va a ser así, no va a necesitar ni que—

-          Por qué me dices esto.-le costaba pronunciar palabra después de oír todo lo que Kimi le acababa de decir, pidiéndole con esa pregunta que por favor acabase cuanto antes.

-          Porque sé que te pasa lo mismo, pero eres más valiente que ella en ese aspecto.-pausó. Sebastian cerraba los ojos y bajaba el rostro, pidiéndose no llorar.- Sólo necesita que tú te lo creas y ella se lo creerá. Y la quieres, así que no creo que te cueste mucho esfuerzo.-le volvió a dar un respiro. Kimi tampoco quería que Sebastian se viniese abajo, y se imaginaba que estaba a punto al sentirse él mismo tan nervioso.- Te quedarás.-volvió a preguntar. Sebastian esta vez se tomó más tiempo en decir nada, asintiendo sin saber por qué en respuesta. Quería que Kimi se marchase ya de allí para dejarle analizar todo aquello con tranquilidad. Aunque le faltasen otros cabos que atar.

-          Y t-tú.-ahora el que preguntaba era él a un Kimi que ya se marchaba.- T-tú cómo te sentirías si me quedase.-Al contrario que Sebastian, él sí que no supo qué decir. Optando por marcharse después de sentir que llevaba demasiado tiempo aguantándole el silencio. Nunca antes se había sentido tan relajado al cerrar una puerta a su espalda. Soltando tras ello todo su aire.

-          ¿Y bien?-Lewis esperaba ansioso, asustándole en parte. Kimi le miraba sin saber si matarle o agradecerle en parte que finalmente alguien hubiese recibido un empujón. Era muy tarde como para ponerse a dar palizas.- ¿Se queda?-asintió, echando a andar a la vez que Lewis celebraba encogiendo los hombros y sonriendo como un loco. Fue tras Kimi, apoyando sus manos en sus hombros como un masaje.- Ha ido bien entonces.

-          No.-resumió. Lewis volvió a la seriedad.- Se queda por Yai. Le he dicho que intenten arreglarlo, que ella quiere, nada más.

-          Bueno, eso es algo ¿no? Tú eres más cabezota, así que os llevará más tiempo—

-          Lewis.-se giró a él.- Ya está ¿Vale? Ya está. ¿Quieres que te de las gracias? Te las doy, pero para ya. No intentes arreglar más cosas. Ya has conseguido que Seb vaya a intentarlo con Yai, o al menos eso espero porque no le he dado la charla para nada. Y has conseguido precisamente que le pueda dar la charla sobre ello, pero ya está. No insistas. Ni conmigo ni con él.-pausó.- Te lo pido por favor. A ti y a todos.-echó a andar, algo que le costó un poco más al otro chico.

-          Me pides que no te ayudemos, pero sólo no eres capaz de hacerlo.-frenó.

-          Tampoco con vuestra ayuda lo consigo, así que—

-          Pero quieres hacerlo.-insistía.- Recuperar a Seb.-no se lo estaba preguntando, y aun así esperaba que se lo confirmase. Asintió, sin remedio.- Entonces déjanos que ayudemos. No seremos tan pesados ni lo haremos de esa forma, ya he entendido que no está bien. Pero fíjate –se encogió de hombros.- De momento no me va mal en solitario.-Kimi frunció el ceño.- He organizado una semana entre todos, te encierro en un cuarto con Seb, sales diciendo que lo va a intentar con Yai…-repitió el gesto.- No me digas que pare, déjame seguir a mi manera. No rechaces ayuda.-como propuesta y petición, Kimi decidió darse la vuelta sin contestar a ninguna, sirviéndole de sobra a un Lewis que aprovechó el primer instante en el que se vio solo para sonreír y celebrar en silencio que todo iba sobre ruedas.

Kimi se metió en el ascensor sin prisa por pulsar el botón que llevase a su planta. Sentía mucha presión en el pecho, soltándola a base de soplidos que de poco le tranquilizaban. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en pocos minutos a las cuales no estaba preparado. No sabía cómo había sido capaz de hablar con Sebastian, y mucho menos sobre algo que Yai había tardado tanto tiempo en contarle a él de manera tan clara.

Esperaba no haber estropeado más las cosas, cogiendo la estancia de Sebastian con ellos como lo positivo de toda la situación. Necesitaba por un lado que el chico actuase según lo que había prometido hacer, aunque en realidad no hubiese abierto la boca para decir nada. Le conocía lo suficiente como para saber y esperar que Sebastian analizaría sus palabras y las usaría en consecuencia. Y eso lo sabía porque el chico se quedaba con ellos.

Cuando pulsó el botón de su planta sintió que dejaba mucha presión en el pasillo, ignorando a un Lewis en el cual prefería no pensar por no regresar sobre sus pasos y darle la paliza que se había guardado. Al igual que otras veces, necesitaba esconderse en su dormitorio, darle vueltas a todo y pensar si de verdad necesitaba algún tipo de ayuda para dejar de comerse la cabeza de esa forma. Aunque si Yaiza no había sido capaz de convencerle por uno de los dos lados de la balanza, no sabía qué podría hacerlo.

-          ¡Ey!-no había divisado a Sandra en la puerta de su dormitorio, pero cuando lo hizo la vio realmente alterada, aunque no muy preocupada.- ¿Dónde estabais? –señaló arriba sin decir nada. Dudó.

-          Lewis me ha encerrado con Seb.-resumió, y Sandra se quedó petrificada.

-          Bromeas.

-          No.

-          Pero no ibais a—

-          Era su plan para encerrarnos.-Sandra fue achinando los ojos.

-          Pensaba que de verdad creía que necesitaba el carnet.-comentaba en alto.- No nos lo han pedido.

-          Ya, lo sé.-hablaba molesto.

-          Y b-bueno, qué ha pasado.-quiso saber, y él no quiso hablar mucho.

-          Lewis le pedía que se quedase, esta semana, y yo le he dicho que Yai quiere volver con él y que se sabe que él con ella. Que aprovechase los días para intentar convencerla o algo.-Los ojos de Sandra comenzaron a brillar al ritmo que su sonrisa empezaba a marcarse.

-          Habéis… ¿Habéis hablado?-él asintió.

-          Sólo de eso. No te emociones—

-          ¡Es genial!-Dio un salto y se llevó las manos a la boca. Se había emocionado de verdad.- ¡Kimi, eso es genial! ¿Se va a quedar?-asintió.- ¡¡Joder, eso es aún mejor!! ¡Le has convencido!-quería verlo tan positivo como ella, aunque le costaba debido al estado entusiasta en el que estaba Sandra inmersa. Movía las manos en el aire, sin creérselo.- Pero ¿Habéis hablado de lo vuestro o—

-          No, sólo de Yai.-A Sandra le servía.

-          Poco a poco, en nada volverán y lo vuestro será pan comido.-quería preguntarla por qué estaba tan segura de todo, aunque el no dar crédito por su estado emocional le llevaba más tiempo.

-          Tanta ilusión te hace que—

-          ¡¿Acaso no te la hace a ti!? ¡Habéis hablado! ¡Y de Yai! ¡Y le has convencido!-volvió a taparse la boca. Kimi ya no sabía si lo hacía para no gritar a esas horas o porque de verdad estaba emocionada.- Cómo ha reaccionado. Dime cómo estaba.

-          Pues…-claramente estaba alucinando.- Nervioso, no sé. Como siempre. Casi se pone a llorar y—

-          ¡¡Genial!!-el verla tan ilusionada por todo aquello quedó en un segundo plano cuando Sandra se lanzó a él para abrazarle. Lo hacía con fuerza y en soledad, sin ser correspondida. Lo que le hizo darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Se separó en el acto, dando un paso atrás.- P-perdón.-se disculpó. Era como si hubiesen cambiado a la persona de hacía unos segundos. Miró al suelo antes de cerrar los ojos y lamentarse.

-          Tranquila.-ahora Kimi lo que no entendía era que se disculpase. Y se empezaba a volver ligeramente loco. La miraba atónito.

-          No, lo siento, me he emocionado demasiado, no quería…-le señaló.

-          No pasa nada, en serio.-no veía por qué debía perdonarla, sobre todo cuando él no la había respondido por la simple sorpresa de sentirla abrazándose a él.

Sandra seguía disculpándose, acudiendo de nuevo a la historia de Yaiza y Sebastian para justificar el por qué se podía emocionar tanto. Kimi hacía rato que la había dejado de escuchar, aún recordando que hacía unos segundos la chica le había abrazado sin que él fuese lo suficientemente avispado como para responderla. Quería volver a decirla que dejase de disculparse, cansado de la idea de que la chica pudiese de verdad pensar que él se había molestado por ello. Sintiendo que lo último que quería era causarla esa molestia.

Dudar de todo no era algo a lo que acostumbrase, aunque ese año fuese algo habitual en él. Intentaba hacerse a la idea de que iba a ser algo nuevo en su día a día, sobre todo porque la chica que seguía justificándose frente a él le había llenado de dudas y preocupaciones desde el primer momento en el que se paró a conocerla. Y en el fondo, era algo que terminaba disfrutando.

Era como si le absorbiese toda la tensión acumulada. Cuando Kimi se lanzó a besarla, Sandra no era capaz ni de moverse ni de siquiera pensar en lo que estaba pasando. Empezaba a relajarse, a perder todas las dudas que sentía por haberse abalanzado a abrazarle, y en ese instante lo único que empezaba a poseerla era el deseo de llevar sus manos a su rostro para continuar aquello que él había iniciado.

El sentir que le correspondía llevó a Kimi a sentir esa misma relajación que no sólo había necesitado esa noche, sino otras muchas en el pasado. No sabía cómo podía haber necesitado y echado en falta algo que antes no tenía, y tampoco entendía por qué mientras la besaba se acordaba de las palabras de Lewis.

Frenó el gesto apenas unos segundos para respirar y darla a ella el mismo paso. La miraba, completamente deleitado al igual que ella.

Y volvió a besarla. Sabiendo que Lewis al fin y al cabo llevaba razón, y que necesitaba ayuda para poder salir de esa situación. Y que esa ayuda era ella, porque sólo ella podía devolverle la estabilidad que ella misma le quitó.

Y nunca antes había amado tanto la idea de ser ayudado como en ese mismo instante.


	179. Una retransmisión

Era cuestión de segundos que Sandra consiguiese borrar cualquier pensamiento ajeno a ellos dos que Kimi pudiese tener. Finalmente, Kimi había encontrado lo que de verdad necesitaba, aunque siempre lo hubiese tenido muy claro. Sólo le había hecho falta encontrarse en una situación en la que la realidad se chocase contra sus intenciones de seguir ignorándola, llegando justo en aquel momento.

Para Sandra, la simple idea de que el chico se hubiese decidido a besarla implicaba tantas sensaciones que no recordaba que le era incapaz el analizarlas en ese momento. A la única conclusión que llegaba es que todo era positivo. Se olvidaba de la prensión que hasta hacía unos segundos había estado poseyéndola, se olvidaba de las distancias que pretendía mantener, y se aferraba a su cuello para no dejarle marchar.

Ambos habían necesitado tanto ese momento que si hubiesen podido, se habrían inmerso en una discusión sobre quién estaba saliendo más beneficiado de todo aquello. Que la chica mantuviese sus manos en su cuello para impedirle marchar sólo ayudaba a que Kimi siguiese sus órdenes, besándola ahora con una calma bastante distante a la inicial. El cuerpo de la chica se mantenía apoyado en el marco de la puerta, sin importarle su incomodidad pero alegrándose levemente cuando sintió la mano de Kimi llegando a su cintura. La quería desplazar de allí, buscaba esconderse ahora de cualquier sensación negativa que pudiese aparecer de la nada. Se sintió protegido de ello cuando Sandra cerró la puerta de su cuarto una vez él la hubo hecho entrar, aún tirando de su cuerpo. Fueron los únicos segundos en los que sus bocas estuvieron separadas, regresando la una con la otra en cuanto la oscuridad de la habitación era el único testigo.

Era ella la que ahora desplazaba el cuerpo de Kimi. Lo hacía dando pequeños pasos que le animaban a tomarlos por igual, tirando por el camino su bolso al suelo. El cuarto principal y posterior pasillo se les hacían demasiado interminables para sus deseos de estar aún más recogidos.

Su dormitorio les recibió de grata manera, con la luz de una inevitable madrugada mezclada con los últimos rayos de una luna ya cansada. Una imagen placentera que ambos ignoraban y que sin duda no les preocupaba. Kimi sustituía ahora a Sandra en cuanto a las ganas de impedirse parar. La sujetaba por el rostro, dejando sus labios justamente pegados a los suyos, no dejando que nada pudiese interponerse entre ambos rostros. Algo que la propia Sandra suplicaba, tirando en ese caso de su camisa para pegarle junto a ella y dejar clara su ansia.

Sintió que esta se había expresado con claridad cuando notó los brazos de Kimi haciendo fuerza en sus piernas para alzarla en el aire. Inevitablemente, Sandra cruzaba sus extremidades tras su espalda, buscando un apoyo que le impidiese dejar de besarle mientras Kimi la giraba hacia el colchón, tumbándola sobre el mismo y ofreciéndola de nuevo estabilidad.

Fue de nuevo el momento en el que sus labios se separaron, tardando mucho más en este caso en recuperarse el uno al otro. Finalmente hacían caso de la luz que les acompañaba, agradeciéndola poder disfrutar del rostro de su acompañante una vez más antes de volver a perderse en sus besos. Cada gesto compartido significaba cada vez más pasión. Pese a la cercanía temporal entre uno y otro, los nuevos besos parecían dejar atrás horas eternas de distancia que les habían impedido vivir con normalidad.

Les gustaba sentirse así. Comprobar que sólo la persona a la que acudían para recuperarse era capaz de proporcionarles tal relajación.

A medida que sus besos iban aumentando en cantidad, la necesidad de ambos por llegar a una mayor unión también seguía su ritmo ascendente. Por un instante, Sandra lamentó que Kimi abandonase sus labios pese a cualquier buena intención que pudiese tener con eso. Recuperó el bienestar al sentir su boca recorriendo su cuello, olvidándose de cualquier temor que su breve marcha le hubiese podido provocar. Llevó una de sus manos al pelo del chico, moviéndola de arriba abajo para dejarle claro lo bien que lo estaba haciendo. Ayudándole con ello a seguir.

Con la otra, recorrió su espalda poco a poco hasta llegar al final de la misma, introduciendo su mano bajo su camisa para buscar correrla hacia arriba. Lamentó tener que verse ayudada de su otra para llevarla al frente y desabrochara, recuperando por ello los labios del chico con tal de no dar un paso atrás. El propio Kimi se ayudó de sus manos para deshacerse de su ropaje, aprovechando la situación para llevarlas a los tirantes de la chica y bajarlos por sus brazos.

El desprenderla de su vestido fue una tarea mucho más sencilla que la de desvestirse él mismo. Una vez la chica sólo estuvo cubierta por la parte inferior de su lencería, Kimi dedicó usar sus manos y sus labios para hacerla saber lo mucho que la había echado de menos.

Volvía a besar su cuello, aún con más delicadeza, provocando que esa vez Sandra llevase sus dos manos a su nuca para retenerle. Él, mientras tanto, usó las suyas para recorrer el lateral de su cuerpo, empezando por sus hombros y acabando en su cadera, donde las dejó descansar el tiempo que necesitó para llevar reunir de nuevo sus bocas.

Con dificultades, ahora era ella quien quería seguir avanzando, intentando con ello no entorpecer la acción que sus labios mantenían. Llevó sus manos al pantalón del chico, agradeciendo que por motivos desconocidos este se desprendiese tan fácilmente de su dueño. Se ayudó de sus propias piernas para ir deslizándolo por las del chico, exigiéndole en silencio una colaboración que no llegó hasta el final. Recuperando la concentración, Sandra se dejaba besar de nuevo, esta vez siendo la boca el último foco al que acudía. Volvía a jugar en su cuello, en los laterales de su rostro y por toda la piel que ocupaba su escote.  Recuperaba con sus labios el sabor de su cuerpo, rememorando con ello cada momento vivido recorriéndolo.

Ese deseo por recuperarla por completo fue el que le llevó a entrar de forma tan rápida en ella, dejando a Sandra perderse en el placer tanto físico como psíquico que le proporcionaba el estar con él en ese instante. Subió sus manos a su cuello, no necesitaba retenerle pues Kimi no dejaba de observarla, pero se sentía obligada a unirse a él de alguna manera más allá de la que él se había encargado de buscar.

Tenía las manos frías, Kimi lo sentía pese a no darle importancia en un inicio. Su temperatura en cambio se mantenía estable, algo que hacía que Sandra no quisiese abandonar el tacto placentero de su piel mientras el resto de su cuerpo comenzaba a arder. Sus dedos fueron la última parte del cuerpo en llenarse del calor que el chico la proporcionaba con sus movimientos, llenándolos de movilidad para recorrer con sus uñas la piel de Kimi, excitándole.

Bajó por sus brazos, sin necesidad alguna por mirarle, dejando que su mirada se ocultase bajo sus párpados, que le proporcionaban el placer que el resto de su cuerpo le enviaba en luces de colores. Kimi por el contrario se negaba a dejar de observarla siempre que su cuerpo se lo permitiese.

Le era imposible aceptar que estaba así con ella. No quería dejar que ningún pensamiento inoportuno interrumpiese la unión que ambos mantenían en ese instante, y tenía suerte de que los positivos fuesen tan fuertes, siendo ellos mismos suficientemente responsables como para dejarlos atrás.

Volvió a besarla, apagando el ritmo de respiración que los pulmones de la chica habían empezado a marcar a medida que Kimi subía de revoluciones. Ayudó a su estabilidad bajando el ritmo levemente, acostumbrando su pecho a los futuros movimientos que Sandra recibió en la gloria. Le rodeaba con los brazos, queriendo evitar clavar sus uñas en su espalda a medida que el placer le pedía que lo hiciese. Le vino bien que Kimi quisiese sentirla aún más, dejando de observarla para regresar con su boca a su cuello y acercando su pecho al suyo, compartiendo las pulsaciones que ambos se provocaban. Sandra aprovechaba su cercanía para cruzar sus brazos tras su cuello, disfrutando su ya cálida mano de su pelo y del gusto que a él le proporcionaba.

A la chica le había servido de ayuda el que el ritmo le beneficiase ese calor corporal aparte del placer al que ahora se aferraba, pero en cambio se sentía encarcelada. En parte le gustaba sentirse prisionera de aquella forma, nunca iba a encontrar un castigo mejor que el del chico saboreando cada parte de su pecho a la vez que no dejaba de moverse. Pero por otro lado había ansiado demasiado esa reunión como para dejarse llevar de esa forma.

Kimi no pudo evitar sorprenderse al sentir las manos de la chica empujando su pecho hacia atrás, privándole del placer de seguir besando su piel. No le dio tiempo a reprocharla ni de forma visual cuando ella hacía toda la fuerza que le permitían sus piernas para cambiar las tornas sobre aquella cama. Ahora la que besaba decidida sobre sus labios era ella, pegada tanto como Kimi estuvo con su cuerpo e impidiéndole la movilidad que ella había conseguido recuperar.

Se mantuvo inicialmente rendido sobre el colchón. Sandra llevaba la iniciativa corporal en ese instante, tanto con los movimientos de su cadera como con los de sus labios sobre los suyos. Lo hacía mucho más despacio que él, alargando aún más el placer que cualquier contacto ya de por sí proporcionaba. Quería dominar aquellos instantes, lamentando que su decisión fuese suficientemente excitante como para que ella misma se debilitase. Frenaba sus besos poco a poco, buscando aire de nuevo, gimiendo en cada pausa que le permitían sus pulmones, y él volvía a observarla, agradecido por simplemente tenerla con él de nuevo.

La maniobra de Sandra se volvía en su contra y terminaba produciendo de nuevo un giro en el mando que la dejaba a ella como la sumisa. Kimi la ayudaba a complementar los movimientos, haciendo que se acabase entregando a él y sus decisiones, ordenándose a sí misma el limitarse a buscar equilibrio con los brazos. Él no podía disfrutar más de todo aquello, en todos los sentidos, sólo el poder mirarla le hacía sentir que todo aquello era insuperable, y a su desgracia eso era algo que en ese instante no se le concedía.

Sus manos, hasta entonces tímidas sobre las piernas de Sandra, se desplazaron a su cara para acariciarla e intentar besarla. Posaba sus labios sobre los de la chica, que lejos de poder seguir su juego seguían reclamando aire entre gemidos de placer. Llevó sus dedos a su nuca, acariciándola antes de volverlas hacia el frente y subirlas por el lateral de su rostro, reuniendo todo su pelo rizado atrás y echándolo al lado izquierdo. A la contra de la luz que les seguía acompañando.

Podía verla en todo su esplendor, rodeada de una luz que mezclaba el frío y el calor que esas horas de la mañana traían consigo. Las mismas que ambos siempre portaban en sus cuerpos y que se terminaban fusionando en una sola.

Quiso mantener su melena controlada todo el tiempo que pudiese. Se negaba a dejar de mirarla y se negaba a pensar de nuevo en que estuvo muy cerca de no poder hacerlo de nuevo.

Nada a esas alturas importaba ya. Ningún error cometido por uno u otro en el pasado iba a ser suficiente como para que Kimi desease llevar aquello a otro ritmo, sintiendo con cada movimiento que Sandra iba a acompañarle fuese cual fuese su decisión. Y es que ella lo único que quería era no perder aquellos momentos, no volver a recordar los fallos del pasado, poder disfrutar de los avances que ambos habían conseguido y las superaciones de seguir adelante.

No podía estar más agradecida, y pese a que había muchas cosas a su alrededor que aún necesitaban ser pulidas, se sentía completamente liberada en aquel instante.

Tras sucumbir al placer no pudo hacer más que caer a un lado, despacio y sin querer terminar de sentirle fuera de sí. Mantuvo su brazo por encima de su pecho, tirando de él hacia el suyo propio para seguir juntos. Él la rodeaba con el suyo mientras buscaba recuperarse de todo aquello, tanto del éxtasis sufrido como de la tensión acumulada que decidía abandonarle aquella noche.

Ahora la que disfrutaba de las vistas era Sandra, que miraba al chico que buscaba descanso bañado ya en una luz definida en colores anaranjados. El sólo poder disfrutar de ese instante le impidió tener las mismas horas de sueño que el chico, que pese a estar ligeramente más descansado, se encargaba de empujar a Sandra a un lado en cuanto la puerta comenzaba a sonar.

-          _Dra_ …-susurraba, ya completamente descolocado respecto a la pose en la que se quedó dormido. Estaba bocabajo, con la cabeza sumergida en la almohada, un brazo por debajo y el otro a lo ancho del colchón. Sandra dormía más plácidamente abrazada a su apoyadero y echa un ovillo.- _Sndra_ …-seguía intentando despertarla de alguna manera mientras la puerta seguía siendo aporreada. Ahora se ayudaba del brazo que aplastaba su propia cabeza para alagarlo al otro lado y empujar a la chica.- Sandra…-insistía, ya hasta irritado. Y Sandra se dio la vuelta a él con el ceño fruncido.- La puerta…-dijo. Y ella enfatizó su gesto, volviendo a la pose de gato.

-          Es tu cuarto, joder _…-_ sollozaba. A disgusto suyo no puedo recuperar el sueño, sentándose para maldecir al chico que hacía pocas horas se moría por no perder y ahora odiaba por haberle quitado la almohada para hacerse un sandwitch con ella y evitar los ruidos externos. Le insultó, pero Kimi no pudo oírlo, así que decidió guardarse los insultos para el que llamase tras la puerta mientras cogía el edredón para cubrirse con él. Sólo esperaba que no fuese Dani, pues con él no iba a tener ningún tipo de piedad. Sin embargo con una extrañamente animada Yaiza se veía incapaz de discutir, sobre todo cuando la chica entraba risueña y parlanchina.

-          ¡Se me ha ocurrido una idea para hoy!-empujaba a un lado a Sandra, ignorando por completo su imagen, para ir de camino al dormitorio y quedarse completamente muda nada más pasar por la puerta. Kimi daba gracias por haberse mantenido bajo la sábana mientras Sandra iba a dar la bienvenida a su nueva inquilina, aunque lo veía insuficiente viendo la cara que mantenía su amiga.

-          E-ey.-Kimi saludaba, adormecido aún. A los pocos segundos llegó Sandra, que venía a paso lento esperando no encontrar algo que la llenase de vergüenza. Se dejaba guiar por el rostro de Kimi, que se limitaba a mirar a Yaiza sin saber muy bien qué decir. Ya no por el sentimiento con el que Sandra había vuelto al cuarto, sino porque no la veía pestañear ni moverse.- Estás bien o…-preguntó, recorriendo su rostro desde todos los ángulos. La chica le miraba perpleja y completamente petrificada. Kimi se quiso mover un instante para echarse hacia delante, viéndolo impedido por el brinco que Yaiza daba hacia atrás. Sandra la imitaba, perdida. Sintió cómo ardían sus mejillas en cuanto Yaiza salía del trance para mirarla a ella, igual de estática y ojiplática. Era como si hubiese descubierto en ese instante que Sandra no debía estar en ese dormitorio, perteneciente al chico que seguía con el torso desnudo sobre la cama. Ya pasivo ante todo. Se masajeaba la cabeza esperando el momento del estallido.

-          Ho-hola.-Sandra saludó, por hacer algo, y Yaiza volvió a Kimi.

-          Q-qué.-preguntó ella, señalándole al chico y luego a Sandra.- N-no.-negó. Luego la pareja se miró, sin decir nada. Sandra empezaba a perder el temor a causa de las ganas de reír que empezaban a poseerla. Había pensado muchas veces en cómo reaccionaría Yaiza a todo aquello, sobre todo en tiempos pasados en los que era todo secretismo. Pero a esas alturas, lo que estaba pasando era mejor de lo que esperaba. Yaiza dividía su mirada en ambos, cada vez más nerviosa.- Q-que no.

-          Yo si quieres te digo que no, pero—

-          Q-que no.-insistía a Kimi, que daba por perdida su intención por hablar. Bajaba la mirada y se la masajeaba con una mano. Sandra miraba al suelo evitando esa risa, mordiéndose el labio y abrazándose a su edredón.- P-pero por qué.-ambos la miraron, con las mismas ganas de reír que de intentar entenderla.- O-o sea, n-no.-miraba de nuevo a ambos.- Q-que no, e-esto no.-señalaba, dejando claro que desaprobaba lo que acababa de pasar.

-          ¿Perdona?-Kimi provocaba, enrabietándola.- ¿Se puede saber por qué no?

-          ¡P-pues porque no!-dio unos pequeños saltos, como si acabase de ver un bicho pasar por el suelo y le hubiesen poseído miles de escalofríos. Sandra se tapó la boca para seguir evitando reír.

-          Pues hija…-Kimi se echaba al borde de la cama para intentar levantarse, y Yaiza pegaba un grito y se daba la vuelta. Tapándose los ojos. A Sandra la mano ya no le servía de nada, y Kimi miraba las suyas propias sin entender cómo el cargar con la sábana rodeando su cuerpo no servía de nada frente a Yaiza, que gritaba.

-          ¡No te desnudes, no!-Kimi miró a Sandra, pidiendo algún tipo de explicación.- ¡P-pero por qué os acostáis, joder!

-          Te puedes girar, no se me ve na—

-          ¡Cállate, puerco!-Sandra rió.- ¡Tú de qué te ríes!-la miró furiosa, procurando no tener a su amigo en el campo visual.- ¡E-es como mi hermano, n-no puedes hacer esto!-estaba más colorada la propia Yaiza que Sandra, que asentía irónicamente aceptando su orden.- Q-qué asco, j-joder—

-          Oye, guapa.-Kimi protestaba.

-          ¡Cállate!-buscaba mirarle de alguna forma, tapándose con las manos la mayor parte de espacio posible.- ¡E-es mi mejor amiga, q-qué estás haciendo!-la segunda parte de su grito venía debido a que el chico se acercaba a ella, rodeado con la sábana sólo por la cintura. Sandra se apoyaba en la pared ya cansada, riendo abiertamente. Yaiza seguía echa una bola bajo sus brazos, que tapaban su cara.- N-no te acerques a mí así.

-          ¿Qué pensábamos que íbamos a hacer? ¿Coser y cantar canciones?-Yaiza espantaba con una mano a la espalda, donde Kimi estaba.- Como si hubiese tenido yo que tragar con tus polvos y—

-          ¡¡No es lo mismo!!-seguía tapándose. Ya hasta Kimi reía.

-          Esto es mejor, sí.-viendo que la muchacha no iba a destaparse, y puesto que Kimi quería seguir durmiendo, decidió acabar con eso. Miró a Sandra y se encogió de hombros, haciendo que la chica temiese por la vida de su amiga. Kimi se deshizo de su sábana y la puso por encima de su amiga, que al principio no se movía.- Toma, te la doy de recuer—

-          ¡¡¡Kimi!!!-su grito fue tan atronador como decisivo en la conversación. La chica salía de debajo de la tela como si esta le estuviese acortando la vida, y la lanzaba al aire para salir corriendo de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. Kimi la cogió y se tiró con ella a la cama, tumbándose de nuevo. Sandra no paró de reír en un rato, sin dejar de mirarle tan pasivo. Apenas pasaron unos segundos cuando Yaiza volvía a parecer desde el final del pasillo, aún tapándose con una mano.- ¡¡Yo n-no apruebo esto!! ¡¿Me oís?! ¡¡Me n-niego!!

-          ¡No me hagas ir a por ti con la sábana!-gritó él, haciendo que la chica volviese a salir corriendo tras un ligero grito cerrando esta vez sí la puerta tras ella. Kimi se mantuvo sentado en el colchón, negándole a Sandra, que reía.- ¿Ves?-dijo.- Esto es lo que pasa por decirle las cosas. Tú y tu puta manía de querer contárselo todo.-Sandra se quedó tan petrificada como su amiga minutos atrás, solo que ella seguía manteniendo las ganas de reír al ver lo irónico de la situación.

-          ¿¡Perdón!?-protestaba.

-          Ni perdón ni hostias.-puso una mueca de asco y empezó a imitarla.- ¡Hay que decírselo a Yai, Kimi, no podemos llevarlo en secreto!-volvió a él.- Pues toma, mira que te dije de no decírselo—

-          ¡¡Serás cabrón!!-fue a su lado y le dio varios manotazos en el hombro, sujetando aún su edredón con la otra mano. Kimi reía.- ¡¡Me voy a cagar en tu pu—

-          ¡Eh, tranquilita!

-          ¡¿Ves por qué no quería decírselo?! ¡¿Lo ves ahora?! ¡La hemos traumatizado!

-          Podría haber sido peor, pero no me ha dejado—

-          ¡Kimi!-rió. Dándole otro manotazo.- Déjala, pobrecita.

-          ¿¡Pobrecita?!-recriminó.- Me he tenido que hacer a la idea de que se tira a Seb, a Lewis, a Hülkenberg, y hasta al francés melenudo aquel. No me jodas ahora con pobrecita.-Sandra reía.- La he oído hasta… hasta…-puso cara de asco señalando al frente. Sandra asintió efusiva.

-          ¿Ves? Te pasa como a ella.-fingió él ahora el escalofrío.- Has de hablar con ella.

-          Pero qué te crees que es esto, que no se ha muerto nadie, joder—

-          Pero habla con ella.-él bufó, mirándola luego con rabia pese a que ella buscaba evitar reír de nuevo.

-          Yo si esto va a ser así me borro ¿Eh? Te dan por culo.-Sandra rió. Él empezó a chasquear los dedos.- Venga, tira, fuera de mi cuarto.

-          ¿Perdona?

-          Perdonada, pero fuera.-se levantó de la cama para buscar su ropa.- Ya me habéis cabreado.

-          Si estabas deseando de que se enterase, reconócelo.-picaba.

-          Pues ahora se va a cagar. Y tú también, tira.-la quitó el edredón y la empujó a la salida del dormitorio. Sandra buscaba taparse con la mano.

-          ¡¿Estás loco?!-reía. Kimi se giró a la cama a soltar la tela y buscó el vestido de la chica, tirándoselo a la cara. Buscó la forma de ponérselo cuanto antes al ver que él seguía echándola mientras se ponía el pantalón. Chasqueaba de nuevo los dedos hacia la puerta, dejándose llevar ella entre risas.- ¿¡Pero qué culpa tengo yo?!-abrió la puerta el propio chico y la sacó de allí. Luego cerró de un portazo.- ¡¡Abre!!-aporreaba. Él esperaba, aguantando la risa.- ¡Kimi!...-hacían silencio. Ella miraba hacia atrás, comprobando estar sola.- Kimi, abre.-negaba, como si pudiese verle.- K-kimi abre, que…-reía.- Kimi por favor que están mis cosas dentro.-Kimi fruncía el ceño.- Cómo vuelvo a mi cuarto sin la tarjeta, va, abre…

-          Baja a recepción a por una.-proponía. Ella reía.

-          Va, abre…-susurraba.- Q-que voy sin ropa interior, no me jodas.-se bajaba el vestido como podía, sintiendo que alguien de ese deshabitado pasillo podía verla todo bajo la tela negra. No supo si le molestaba o no, pero acabó riendo al hecho de oír al propio Kimi riendo al otro lado.- Kimi…-suplicaba. Teniendo como respuesta que el chico abriese la puerta fingiendo no saber de qué iba el tema. Ella negaba.- Eres un completo gilipollas.-quiso entrar, riendo y pese al insulto. Kimi en cambio usó su brazo de barrera para no darle paso.- Mírale—

-          Tus cosas.-le dio el bolso.

-          Va, déjame pasar a por…-frenó en seco, sin cabrearse demasiado al ser a causa de los labios de Kimi, que la besaban sin venir a cuento. Fue rápido y profundo. No pudo evitar mirarle anonadada.

-          Lo otro ya te lo devolveré. Tira.-volvió a chasquear, y esta vez Sandra ni intentó entrar de nuevo.

Regresó a su cuarto aún sin entender muy bien cómo ese despertar se había podido dar de esa forma, mirando desde su puerta a la de su amiga Yaiza, queriendo reír sólo de imaginarla lavándose los ojos con agua caliente con tal de borrar la imagen recibida.

El agua en cambio cayó por su cuerpo y no por el de su amiga. Decidió darse una ducha nada más entrar, dejando que la tranquilidad que sentía bajo el chorro la ayudase a aclarar sus ideas por muy positivas que estas fuesen. Se sentía relajada y a la vez entusiasmada. Empezaba mientras se aclaraba el pelo a recordar lo que acababa de pasar minutos atrás con Kimi. Las risas, los piques y hasta el simple beso que la despedía. No sabía cómo todo eso podía haberse dado desde la noche anterior, cuando aún el reunirse con él le suponía un estado de nervios difícil de controlar.

Pudo comprobar que ese nerviosismo era más que natural cerca de media hora después, cuando el chico llamaba a su puerta para bajar a desayunar. Sandra llevaba todo lo que recordaba de día o aguantándose la risa o soltándola sin más, y no iba a ser menos al verle de nuevo.

-          ¿Qué te pasa ahora?-él preguntaba.

-          Me hace gracia verte, sólo eso.-alzó las cejas.

-          Vaya, gracias.-esperaba a que la chica cogiese sus cosas para salir.- Tan horrendo estoy o algo—

-          Tú siempre, pero no es por eso.

-          Bueno, es un consuelo.-Echaron a andar.- ¿No avisamos a la niña?-preguntó, haciéndola reír de nuevo mientras se giraban al cuarto de Yaiza.

-          Déjala, no querrá salir.

-          Otro consuelo.-Yaiza fue el tema de conversación que les acompañó hasta el buffet. Una vez allí, cada uno siguió su camino a los stands de comida para buscar con lo que reponerse una vez juntos en la mesa. Kimi se bebió un zumo de naranja de tirón, sin poder evitarlo.- Estoy mayor para estos trotes…-ella negaba, sonriéndose.

-          Es pronto aún.-su reloj marcaban cerca de las once de la mañana.

-          ¿Pronto? Lo raro es que esto esté abierto-ahora echaba mano de una macedonia de frutas que engullía al mismo ritmo. Sandra se lo tomaba con calma, untando su tostada.

-          Pero es pronto viendo las horas a las que nos dormimos.

-          ¿Miraste la hora?-ella frunció el ceño.- ¿Me cronometrabas o algo?-rió Sandra.

-          No, joder, pero ya había luz…-comentó inocentemente.- Supongo que eran las seis o así. No hace mucho, vaya.

-          Dicho así parece que no, pero he dormido más o menos lo que llevo durmiendo semanas.-le miraba tras el comentario, pese a que él destinaba su vista a seleccionar fruta que pinchar. Se sonrió con pena ella, sin querer añadir nada a algo de lo que se culpaba en cierta parte.- Creo que ahora estoy más descansado, eso sí.

-          Me alegro.-ahora el que alzaba la mirada para observar era él. Le sorprendió sus palabras sin saber por qué.

-          ¿Por? ¿Tú estás bien?-asintió veloz.

-          Sí, sí, claro… -se encogió de hombros. Le parecía obvio. Y por ello se quedó mirándole de nuevo mientras él volvía a su macedonia. Le había quedado bastante claro el ritmo de la situación, y aun así necesitaba aclararlo.- Entonces…-reclamó su atención. Aún no había empezado a comer sus tostadas y él ya estaba por la mitad de su bol. Volvió a encogerse de hombros frente a su atención.- Esto significa que… que bueno.-otra vez. Kimi miró a los lados inocentemente.

-          Bueno qué.-ella rió.

-          Tú y yo.

-          Ah.-terminó de tragar lo que acababa de meterse a la boca. Ahora el que se encogía de hombros era él.- Pensaba que hasta habíamos adoptado a una niña.-rió ella.

-          Sí, bueno… Sólo quería asegurarme.-volvió a mirarla.- Estaba malacostumbrada a que después de una noche así no hubiese nada serio. Quería confirmarlo solamente.

-          Pensaba que ahora era diferente.

-          Lo es…-pausó.- N-no te lo tomes a mal.

-          ¿Eh? No, no…-seguía ciertamente sorprendido.- Es sólo que pensé que no hacía falta hablarlo.

-          Yo no puedo evitar sorprenderme, veo normal que quisiese…-se miraban.- Sigo sin entender que… que bueno, que quieras seguir estando conmigo después de todo.-Si había un motivo por el cual Kimi había querido dejarse llevar por la situación era principalmente el no tener que analizarlo todo de nuevo.

-          ¿Tú quieres?-quiso acabarlo antes de empezar. Ella dudó por la pregunta, no por la respuesta. Asintió obvia.- Entonces asume que yo también y no le des vueltas.-Sandra se sonrió.

-          Entonces no vamos a hablarlo…

-          ¿Qué quieres hablar? Me diste buenas charlas en mi casa, como me las vuelvas a dar me lo cuestionaré de verdad—

-          ¡No, no!-paró, riendo.- No iba a repetirme…

-          Menos mal.

-          Quería saber qué pensabas tú.

-          ¿Yo? ¿Qué voy a pensar yo? ¿De verdad necesita explicación? –Sandra reía aún.

-          Sólo quería volver a escucharlo.-se miraban.- Por si te daba por ir de gracioso ahora y me quedaba ya sin esa parte moñas tuya.

-          Si empiezas así, mal—

-          ¿Ves? Ya he perdido al Kimi romántico.-asumía que Kimi había seguido el camino de dejarlo estar, y en el fondo quiso seguirlo con él. Empezó a comer su tostada, sin darse cuenta que Kimi la miraba con malestar. Cuando lo hizo, estuvo a punto de atragantarse por la risa que le dio.- N-no me mires así, por Dios.

-          Ni tú empieces con esa tontería.-se bebió su café de un trago, haciendo que Sandra quisiese dejar su risa a un lado para acabar pronto. No se demoró mucho, poniéndose rumbo a la salida en breve.

-          Has de reconocer que llegas a ser muy—

-          Sandra.

-          ¡¿Pero por qué lo ves como algo malo?!-reía ante su rostro amenazante.- Ya sabes que me gusta.

-          ¿Ahora te mola el rollo moñas?

-          ¡Que no! Pero algún toque de vez en cuando…-bufó él.- Con Yai eres muy moñas.-arqueó las cejas de mala manera.

-          ¿Con Yai? ¿Me tomas el pelo?

-          No te das cuenta, pero eres muy mimoso con ella. Con eso de que es como tu hermanita.

-          Entre eso y que a veces parece mi madre, es una representación fiel de mi familia parece ser.-Sandra rió. Llegaban a la puerta del restaurante.

-          Sea lo que sea, lo eres.-él bufó, pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros de la chica, acercándole a él.

-          Y tú te pones celosa. Lo capto.-rió ella.

-          Sobre todo de la faceta de madre, ya te decía el otro día—

-          No cortes el rollo con eso de nuevo, te lo pido.-suplicaba sin querer reír, algo que ella ya estaba acostumbrada a soltar. Se agarró a su torso al sentirse acogida y no pudo evitar ir a su mejilla para besarle. No pudo dar un segundo gesto en su rostro, chocándose con los propios labios del chico que ahora la buscaban. Ese destino le parecía mucho mejor, besándolo durante el tiempo que necesitó tener los ojos cerrados. Al abrirlos, tuvo que parar sin querer.

-          Ho-hola.-saludaba entrecortada de nuevo. Frente a ellos, y esta vez sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar ninguno de los tres, Sebastian les miraba atónito. Lo que veía no era algo con lo que contase apenas unas horas atrás, cuando el chico de en frente aparecía por su cuarto dándole consejo. El recibir la visita de Yaiza esa mañana les pareció demasiado precipitado a ambos, y el ver en ese instante a Sebastian no hacía más que confirmarles que todo pasaba muy deprisa esa mañana.

-          Decidme que no.-todos se giraron, incluido Sebastian, hacia el lado opuesto en donde Dani suplicaba con cara de terror que lo que acababa de ver él también no fuese cierto. Jenson y Lewis le acompañaban, mucho más contentos que el australiano.

-          Venga ¿alguien más?-Kimi se giraba en busca de más espectadores. Sandra se mordió el labio, de nuevo para no reír, mientras le miraba dar vueltas.

-          ¡¿P-pero entonces…?!-Dani seguía pidiendo respuesta.- No me jodáis, por favor, otra vez no—

-          ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa conmigo que no me dejas acercarme a nadie, joder?-Kimi no entendía nada, y allí el único que no reía ante la escena era Sebastian, que se limitaba a sonreír sin muchas ganas de forma ladeada al tomarse con cierto humor aquella escena mañanera. El chico dio por hecho que la conversación no iba con él, echando a andar hacia el buffet mientras Kimi y Dani seguían enzarzándose en comentarios. Sandra fue la única en notar su marcha, soltándose del finlandés y yendo hacia él.

-          E-ey, espera…-solicitaba. Sebastian se frenó.- ¿P-puedo acompañarte?-iba a desayunar, el más retrasado de todos en bajar a ello. Sebastian miró hacia atrás, en donde Kimi seguía aguantando a Dani.

-          ¿No quieres ser árbitro?-ella rió.

-          Desisto de ellos. ¿Puedo?-insistió. Y el chico aceptó sólo por no negarle algo a alguien a quien por fin veía tan contenta. Sandra guardó mesa y avisó al servicio de que por favor aguantasen un poco la hora de clausura, aceptando a su sorpresa. Sebastian fue al sitio con un poco de comida, no mucha.- Me alegra ver que te has quedado.

-          No me dejaron mucha opción.-daba por hecho que estaba al tanto, y más tras la imagen vista.- Me alegro por ti.-dijo. Ella sonrió mirando al mantel. Sebastian sintió que no era muy convincente.- Lo digo en serio.-consiguió que Sandra le mirase.- No merecías estar pasando por eso.-volvió a sonreírle con timidez.

-          Tú tampoco.-inició. Él partía su croissant en dos.- Me gusta pensar que te quedas para intentar solucionar las cosas con Yai…-pausó, y no era algo que esperase hacer.- Vaya.-Sebastian alzó la vista, sorprendido.

-          ¿Qué pasa?

-          Nada. Me esperaba que me interrumpieses con alguna cara de las tuyas al decir su nombre, pero veo que me has dejado continuar.

-          Hace unas horas el que ahora es tu novio y tu amigo el que se cree Cupido se plantaban en mi cuarto para hablarme de ella. Si he de seguir pidiendo que me dejéis en paz después de eso, yo ya no sé cómo hacerlo.-ella rió.

-          Pero te has quedado, eso es que caló el mensaje.-no quiso responder.- ¿Puedo saber qué te dijo?-comía muchísimo más despacio de lo que ella y Kimi habían hecho minutos antes. Pensaba. Sin querer recordar mucho.

-          ¿Es necesario?-en otro momento le habría dicho que no, pero esa mañana se sentía tan Cupido como Lewis. Asintió, haciendo que el chico pusiese los ojos en blanco.- Que ella quiere intentarlo de nuevo, pero que no sabe cómo va a salir, y que he de ser yo el que le diga que va a salir bien para que así se acabe esto.

-          Vaya, buen resumen.

-          Como si no te lo supieses ya.-reía. Sebastian empezaba a sentir cierta molestia hacia su alegría.

-          ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-          Comerme esto y salir a pasear—

-          Seb.-paró. Él llenó su pecho de aire para proporcionarse paciencia.

-          No lo sé. Y no insistas. Es la verdad.

-          ¿Y con Kimi?-esa parte de la historia sí que quería evitarla a toda costa. Y para su desgracia quien tenía delante no iba a dejarle.- Ahora está animado, qué tal si—

-          Ayer después de darme un sermón sobre qué hacer con Yai, me dejó claro que entre nosotros no va a ser igual. Así que prefiero que no insistas en eso, aunque sé que te va a costar.-Sandra hizo un esfuerzo por alargar el silencio que le provocó el oír eso. No contaba con esa parte de la historia.

-          N-no sabía que…-él negó.

-          Da igual.

-          No da igual…-volvía a buscar paciencia él cogiendo aire.- No me puedo creer que pases tanto—

-          Sandra, mira, a ti todo te ha salido genial, pero no todos somos tú. No sé cuántas veces voy a tener que responderos a esto, pero me empiezo a cansar.-ella bajó la mirada.- Me he quedado, ni siquiera sé por qué porque no tengo intención de hacer mucho más allá que el comerme la puta cabeza y aguantaros a todos, así que no empieces. Vete con él, pásalo bien, y disfruta de lo que tienes. Pero por favor, no me deis la semana a mí.-fue tan tajante que Sandra sólo se veía capaz de levantarse y marcharse de allí. No se había sentido mal al decir lo que pensaba, pero tampoco se notaba cómodo al haber provocado aquello.- Oye –impidió su marcha, pese a estar ya de pie.- lo siento ¿Vale? Pero creo que no entendéis lo cansado que estoy, eso es todo.-ella asintió.- Sé que queréis ayudarme, pero os digo que la forma de ayudarme es no apalizándome con el tema y os da igual.

-          N-no es que nos de igual, Seb… Es que sinceramente pienso que no quieres que te ayudemos porque no, sé, no—

-          No quiero estar con ella. O hablar de nuevo con Kimi.-continuó su frase con toda la ironía que pudo. Sandra no vio sentido a sus propias palabras tras oírselas finalizar a él.

-          No sé si es eso o—

-          Sandra.

Pidió parar, esta vez sin malos gestos. Ella asintió. No iba a insistirle más esa mañana, no quería perder la alegría con la que se había levantado. Algo que en cambio parecía estar perdiendo fuera de buffet un Kimi que se había quedado rodeado de gente desde que Sandra le abandonó.

-          Te podrías haber esperado al fin de temporada al menos.-Dani insistía.

-          ¿Y darte ese placer? Estoy por hacerme amigo del rubio sólo por joderte.

-          No le llames así.-al lado, los dos ingleses que les acompañaban disfrutaban de la escena riendo. Kimi ponía los ojos en blanco y se mantenía con los brazos en jarra.- Como me entere de que haces daño a San—

-          Vas a venir a por mí, sí, seguramente—

-          Te lo digo en serio, Kimi—

-          Oye, te recuerdo que ha sido ella la que ha estado dando por culo ¿Eh?

-          Pero a ella le dejo. A ti no.-Kimi negaba, dándose la vuelta.

-          Quién me manda a mí aguantar esto.

-          ¡Pues aprende! Porque Sandra no se va a dejar de juntar conmigo por ti—

-          ¿Qué os pasa, joder?-la chica regresaba, agarrándose a Kimi como antes de marcharse.

-          Uno de tus perros creo que tiene pulgas.-ella rió.- Llévale al veterinario.-asintió a su idea, y le besó fugazmente justo antes de separarse para ir a Dani.

-          Pero no hagáis eso, joder…-se llevaba la mano a la cara.

-          Como si fuese la primera vez que lo ves.-recordaba ella.

-          Pero ahora es peor, antes era a escondidas, pero ahora—

-          Anda, tira.

-          ¿A dónde?

-          No sé, vámonos a dar una vuelta.-necesitaba irse un rato con su amigo a hablar las cosas y, sobre todo, a hacerle entrar un poco en razón respecto a Kimi.

-          Va, venga, os acompaño.-Jenson se ofreció a ir con ellos, dejando a Kimi de cara a un Lewis al que ya miraba con pesar. El inglés fue hacia él, mirando descaradamente hacia el interior del buffet en donde veía a un Sebastian tomándose las cosas con calma. Kimi siguió su mirada para regresar y ser directo.

-          No se te ocurra empezar de nuevo.-Lewis se frotaba las manos, pero las separó prometiendo su inocencia.

-          No iba a decir nada.

-          No sé por qué iba a creerte.

-          ¿A qué viene ese genio? No veo que haya ido nada mal.-iban hacia el ascensor. Kimi le miraba con cierto malestar. Ya no por su compañía, sino por el llevar razón.- Seb se ha quedado, tú y Sandra de nuevo juntos… Me merezco algo ¿no?

-          Una hostia, sí.-rió Lewis. Entraron.- Dónde vas.

-          A ver a Yai.-Kimi no pulsó el botón de la planta.- ¿Tú también?

-          A eso iba, sí.

-          Vamos juntos pues—

-          No, ves tú y ya me paso luego.-Lewis rió.- No suelo acabar bien parado cuando voy contigo a los sitios.

-          Yo creo que al contrario.

-          Cinco minutos tienes.-el inglés rió hasta llegar a la planta de Yaiza, que era la primera que había sido pulsada. Dejó que Kimi bajase a la suya sin mucho más que decirse, y esperó a que la chica le abriese una vez hubo llamado. Le miraba como todos miraban a Lewis esos días. Dudando.

-          Últimamente la gente acaba pidiendo una tila después de hablar contigo, no sé si debería dejarte pasar…-Lewis seguía igual de contento esa mañana, tomándose la libertad de entrar sin que ella le diese el permiso final.- ¿Qué quieres?-fue directa.

-          Ver qué tal estás.-por un momento dudó en si podía hablar de todo lo que había pasado desde la noche anterior, así que dejó que Yaiza fuese la encargada de ponerle en situación.

-          Bien, supongo.-se encogió de hombros.- E-esta mañana vi a Kimi y a Sandra. Ha sido… extraño.-Lewis sonrió.

-          Les acabamos de ver nosotros también, sí.

-          Dudo que igual que yo.-frunció el ceño.- Fui al cuarto de Kimi y bueno, estaban…-señalaba al aire y ponía cara de asco. Claramente podía pasar por la hermana del finlandés. Lewis rió.

-          ¿Tan a lo bestia?

-          O sea, no… Me abrió ella y tal, en edredón, y él en la cama tapado, p-pues…-otra vez el gesto desagradable.- N-no pensé que fuese a ser así. Aunque bueno, mejor encontrarla con Kimi que no con Seb.-recordó. Fue el único momento en el que Lewis no quiso sonreír ni hacer ningún gesto amable. Esperaba de nuevo a la iniciativa de la chica, al momento en el que asumiese que no le había sentado tan mal su propio comentario. Lo asumió como tal cuando ella se dejó caer en los pies de su cama, estirándose y esperando la charla.

-          Seb también les ha visto.-se tumbó a su lado.- Luego Sandra ha hablado con él pero no sé de qué.-ella miraba al techo.- Anoche fuimos a verle. A Seb.-se giró a él.- Kimi y yo.-esperaba oír el nombre de Sandra, y sin embargo oír el del finlandés provocó que se acomodase un poco sobre sus brazos, imitándole él que se sentaba por completo.- Pensé que habrías asumido que algo había pasado al decirte que Seb estaba aquí.-Yaiza no se había dado cuenta del detalle. Al oírle decir que Sebastian les había visto dio por hecho, sin siquiera reparar en ello, que sería antes de que el alemán abandonase el hotel.- Se ha quedado por ti.-explicó, sin ella pedirlo.- Kimi habló anoche con él sobre ti, más que nada.-Desvió la mirada poco a poco de la de él.- Quería hablar contigo, Kimi, digo, así que ahora vendrá. No te daré yo guerra con el tema ya que supongo que te la dará él.-asintió con cierta ironía ella, agradeciéndoselo de esa manera.- Quería disculparme por lo del otro día, aún no había podido.-negó.

-          Da igual.

-          No. A mí no. Ya que intento ayudar, debería saber qué necesitabais cada uno antes de ponerme pesado. Me pasé.

-          Tenía un mal día, no te preocupes.

-          La cosa es que últimamente vives en malos días.-bajó la mirada.- Espero que veas con buenos ojos el que Seb se haya quedado, y recapacites un poco sobre ello.-se giró a él, costándole asentir por no saber qué más decirle. Le daba vueltas a ello, contar con la presencia del alemán no era algo que hubiese planeado, creándola un nerviosismo poco placentero.- En fin, si no me odias, entonces me voy, que Kimi me ha dado cinco minutos.-le dio un beso en la mejilla.- No te encierres ¿vale? Que te conozco.-negó. Y como un reloj, al abrir la puerta Kimi esperaba al otro lado.- ¿Me he pasado?

-          Mucho.-le echó, cumpliendo la orden Lewis de salir, sin borrar su sonrisa. Kimi no quiso ni saber cómo había podido ir su conversación, cerrando tras él y yendo en busca de una Yaiza que se había quedado cabizbaja. Kimi se paró en seco al verla, llevando sus manos a si cintura.- Qué te ha hecho.-le negó, sonriendo poco a poco con pena.

-          No ha dicho nada, no te preocupes.

-          ¿Entonces por qué tienes esa cara?-se sentó a su lado.

-          Resulta que Seb se ha quedado, pero a ti no te sorprenderá porque parece ser que le convenciste tú.-le miraba esperando explicación, algo que le costaba en ese instante en el que sólo quería ir a por Lewis y aporrearle por hablar más de la cuenta.

-          Dicho así…

-          No te digo yo que no me sorprenda. Por eso de que no te imaginaba hablando con él, pero Lewis no suele exagerar.-esperó un poco.

-          Si te sirve, Lewis me hizo una encerrona. Dijo que veníamos a verte a ti, y me dejó dentro del cuarto de Seb.

-          No creo que te viniese mal ¿no? Quiero decir, terminasteis hablando…

-          De ti, sí.-cortó antes de que pudiese emocionarse demasiado.

-          ¿Puedo saber por qué de ti no antes de que me des la charla?-él se sonrió con lástima.

-          Prefiero que primero se arregle lo vuestro a intentar yo hacer algo.

-          Entonces eso quiere decir que vas a intentar hacer algo…-preguntó.

-          Entonces eso quiere decir que lo vais a arreglar.-imitó. Ella se volvió a sonrojar, bajando la mirada a sus manos y sin sonreír mucho. Negó.

-          No sé qué va a pasar. Ya sabes cómo me siento al respecto.

-          Se lo dije.-al principio no vio mal sus palabras, luego se preocupó tanto que acabó mirándole con temor.- Le conté cómo te sentías, todo lo que me dijiste, vaya. Le comenté que necesitaba hacerte ver que no iba a salir mal para que tú, pues, te atrevieses con ello.-lo resumió tan bien que sintió miedo por si con Sebastian le hubiese costado mayor trabajo. Ella tragó saliva y se fijó de nuevo en sus manos. Temblaban.- Creo que se lo tomó bastante en serio si se ha quedado a intentarlo.-le asintió, irónica. No quería creerse nada, ni mucho menos pensar en una posible reconciliación. Sobre todo cuando sentía que iba a empezar a llorar de nuevo por el mismo tema de siempre. Kimi aceptó que debía parar de hablar mientras ella descansaba de lo escuchado. Optó mientras por pasar su brazo por encima de ella, acercándola a él con cariño.- Espero que no me odies mucho.-se ayudó de su frase para evitar llorar, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

-          ¿Odiar?-dudó. Luego negó veloz.- N-no, no, d-da igual, si—

-          No hablaba de Seb.-fue su forma de cambiar de tema. Algo que vio con muy buenos ojos una vez vio su reacción al ser consciente de qué hablaba, aunque Yaiza empezase a pegarle manotazos.

-          ¡Cállate!-él reía, dejándola separarse de él.- ¡Lo he pasado fatal! ¡Yo no quería ver eso!

-          ¿Y para qué vienes, yo qué quieres que le haga?

-          ¡No sabía que estabais juntos! ¡¿Me lo estabais ocultando de nuevo?!

-          Eh, eh, para el carro.-aunque estuviesen bromeando, se negaba a que pudiese pensar eso.- Me estaba esperando anoche, después de ir a ver a Seb yo. Simplemente pasó, pero has sido la primera en enterarte esta vez.-le miraba cual hermana pequeña mosqueada. Ahora, en vez de llorar, lo que quería era sonreír, y si Kimi estaba muy acostumbrado a saber cuándo la chica estaba a punto de derrumbarse, el sentirla escondiendo ese gesto no le iba a costar mucho trabajo.- No ha sido de la manera más maravillosa, pero—

-          No, eso definitivamente no.-apoyó. Él rió.- Entonces…-se encogió de hombros.- Estáis juntos.-cogió aire él y asintió.- Al fin.

-          Al fin.-tras esos segundos en los que aceptó que su amigo era demasiado feliz como para decir nada más, decidió sonreír abiertamente, lanzándose a él para abrazarle.

-          Me alegro tantísimo por vosotros.-él la respondió de manera más comedida a causa de las sensaciones que se apoderaban de él.- Jo, el resto tiene que estar flipando. Hasta Seb, supongo, con eso de que os llevan viendo a escondidas tanto tiempo—

-          Me dan igual.-cortó.- Quería que lo supieses tú y saber qué te parecía. Lo demás…-negó con cierta repugnancia. Ella se sonrió de nuevo, emocionada. Le tuvo que abrazar otra vez.

-          E-entonces siento mucho mi reacción esta mañana.-se separó sólo con la cabeza, seguía aferrada a él y le miraba desde el pecho. Él reía.- E-es que fue un shock, no esperaba…-puso cara de asco y se abrazó a él de nuevo.- No me hagas recordarlo.

-          ¿Tan desagradable te parezco?

-          N-no es eso… E-es sólo que no te quiero imaginar haciendo eso. Y menos con ella.

-          Podrías pensar que es lo que quiero yo, mujer.-volvió a separar la cabeza.

-          ¿El que os imagine?-él rió y negó.

-          No, subnormal, el hacer eso con ella. O sea, el global, no sólo eso. Tampoco soy un salido mental.-ella rió, pegándose de nuevo a él. El chico acariciaba su brazo con la mano más cercana, reteniéndola.- Entonces te parece bien.-asintió.- Me das tu aprobación.-repitió, riendo. No tardó en separarse de nuevo, esta vez seria.

-          Eso sí. Como la hagas daño no voy a cortar en darte de hostias.-Kimi desorbitó la mirada.

-          ¿Qué puta manía todos con amenazarme? El australiano igual, como si yo hubiese hecho algo a alguien—

-          Por si acaso.

-          Oye, que fue ella ¿eh? La de las putadas.-la empujó un poco con el hombro.- Deberías saberlo tú mejor que nadie, joder, amenázala a ella.-reía.

-          Lo haré.-no supo por qué, pero se sorprendió.

-          ¿En serio?-asintió.

-          Os tendré vigilados a ambos.-ahora el que no quería sonreír mucho era él. Sólo por no darle la razón a Sandra en eso de que se ponía demasiado tierno con la chica a la que sentía tantas ganas de abrazar en ese instante. Buscó sentir algo diferente, para autoconvencerse.

-          Me pones difícil el que quiera que se arreglen las cosas con Seb.-retomaba el tema, sin Yaiza esperarlo.- Si vuelves con él voy a tener que amenazarle de la misma manera, y no es por nada, pero le puedo dejar mucho peor de lo que me puedes dejar tú a mí o a Sandra.-rió ella.- Y estoy seguro de que más de uno se me uniría.

-          Tengo un ejército detrás. Contigo a la cabeza, espero.-le gustó ver que se lo tomaba bien. Esta vez no pudo evitar sonreír, y menos si ella lo hacía como lo hacía.

\-          Por supuesto.


	180. Las viejas costumbres

Se avergonzaba seriamente de cómo había reaccionado esa mañana a la imagen de sus dos amigos. Lo hacía en parte con humor, sobre todo recordando las risas de Sandra y los constantes comentarios al respecto de Kimi, pero no podía evitar sentir rabia por haber actuado de manera tan infantil.

Al menos no tuvo que disculparse mucho con su amigo tras ello. Kimi se lo había tomado hasta como una buena señal, impidiendo que la chica se pudiese preocupar por cualquier gesto que les hubiese hecho. Él estaba encantado. Como había confirmado, sólo el hecho de que Yaiza finalmente lo supiese le servía como dato suficiente para estar relajado y feliz, y a eso se agarraba la chica cuando pensaba que había estado a punto de crear una crisis.

Por el lado del chico estaba ya en paz, ahora sólo le quedaba hablar con su amiga para asegurarse de que las dos partes de la pareja no le iban a tener en cuenta el haberse asustado tanto.

-          ¡Hola!-el verla tan risueña le hacía dudar sobre su posible enfado. Sandra regresaba al hotel con Jenson y Dani, este último ya también más alegre, y no dejaba lugar a la imaginación. Claramente estaba más feliz que nunca.- ¿Qué haces por aquí?-llegaban al hall, y allí estaba Yaiza esperando sin nada que hacer. Ella negó, quitándole importancia.

-          Quería hablar contigo.-asintió su amiga, veloz, despidiéndose con la mirada de sus dos acompañantes que ahora se iban a la cafetería a tomar algo. Sandra ofreció a la chica sentarse en los sofás de la entrada, aprovechando la luz de la mañana.

-          Dime.-pedía animosa que empezase su conversación.

-          N-nada, sólo era para disculparme por lo de esta mañana.-frunció el ceño dubitativa.

-          ¿Eh?

-          Mi reacción. N-no esperaba veros así, me puse nerviosa. No me había hecho a la idea.-estaba verdaderamente avergonzada. Sandra no pudo evitar reír.

-          ¿Eres tonta? Tía, no has de disculparte por nada, me encantó tu reacción.

-          A mí no mucho…-Sandra negaba.

-          En serio, no le des vueltas. Fue mucho más memorable de lo que imaginaba—

-          E-ese es el problema…-pausó.- S-supongo que después de tantos problemas el cómo reaccionase era importante. Más que nada porque precisamente por eso no me quisiste decir nada… Y yo voy y actúo como una niña.-se sentía avergonzada, siendo incapaz Sandra de hacerla sentir lo contrario con sólo mirarla. Decidió cogerle la mano y captar su atención.

-          Yai, en serio… Que no me ha molestado para nada. Y a Kimi tampoco, él se lo pasó genial.-sonrieron, Yaiza de manera más recatada.- ¿Has hablado con él?-asintió.- ¿Y bien?

-          Dice que tampoco le molestó, y que se alegra mucho de que ya lo sepa.-ahora asintió más efusivamente la otra chica, dándole la razón.- Sólo quería aclararlo contigo…

-          Nada que aclarar.-finiquitó.

-          Así que… Estás con Kimi.-detalló en alto. Sandra asintió sintiéndose esa vez ella sonrojada.- Con Kimi Raikkonen, tía. N-no sé si te das cuent—

-          P-para. No empieces con eso.-suplicó.

-          ¿Tú puedes hacerlo conmigo y yo no contigo? ¿Qué tipo de truco es este?-Sandra rió.

-          No es lo mismo. No quiero pensar en eso, nada m-más…-Yaiza alzó una ceja, intimidándola.- No me mires así…

-          Es que es Kimi Raikkonen. Llevas toda la vida lloriqueando por él y—

-          ¡¡Yai!!-paró. Yaiza reía.- N-no es lo mismo. O sea, n-no le conocía, ahora sí, es diferente. Es como si fuesen dos personas diferentes y deja de reírte, Kimi Raikkonen –imitó- es tu amigo del alma ahora también.

-          Y yo encantada.-no le iba a afectar.- Que sea el mismísimo Kimi Raikkonen, digo—

-          ¿Podemos dejar de llamarle con el apellido? Porque voy a empezar a sentirme incómoda cuando le vea—

-          Si os casáis te apellidarás Sandra Raikkonen así que—

-          ¡¡Yaiza, por Dios!!-se tapó los oídos ante su risa.- ¡Ni se te ocurra decir eso! ¡No llevamos ni un día!

-          Después de la guerra que habéis dado, si no acabáis de boda y conmigo de madrina –recalcó- voy a enfadarme muchísimo—

-          ¿Significa eso que tú también te tendrías que casar con Seb? Porque vosotros entonces… hasta familia numerosa.-estaba muy acostumbrada a que todo el mundo sacase su nombre en cualquier parte de las conversaciones. Y sin embargo, ese día no pudo evitar sorprenderse de cómo Sandra acudía a él. Hasta la propia chica era consciente de que lo había hecho de forma precipitada. Aunque no le molestaba.- Tengo entendido que se ha quedado por ti—

-          Has tardado ¿eh?-ironizó, triste.

-          No lo he dicho a malas.-aclaró.- Pensaba que si tal vez veías que Kimi y yo salíamos adelante, tú te atreverías con ello…

-          Somos muy diferentes tú y yo. Y Seb y Kimi. Y los cuatro en general.

-          También dudo que Kimi sufra tanto por mí como Seb por ti, no es por nada—

-          Kimi lo ha pasado fatal estas semanas, no sé por qué dices eso.-pausó, sin que su amiga la reprochase.- Le he visto muy decaído para lo que me esperaba de él. Y bueno, ya viste que desde el primer día quiso olvidarse de todo para poder estar contigo. Yo a eso lo veo estar muy desesperado por ti.

-          Sea como sea…-no iba a entrar en detalles del pasado ahora.- Podrías reconsiderar la decisión que hayas tomado viendo que Seb se queda, porque—

-          Me alegro muchísimo de que estés con Kimi…-interrumpió, haciendo que Sandra no quisiese seguir con el otro tema al ver su malestar. Yaiza la cogió de las manos.- En serio que me alegro muchísimo.-sonrió. Sandra imitó su gesto.

-          Y yo de que por fin puedas saberlo, aunque no te lo creas…

-          Tampoco te emociones, que me he enterado porque os he pillado. Quién sabe cuánto habríais tardado en—

-          No empieces.-protestó.- Te lo habría dicho la primera. Esta vez sí. Y no porque yo quisiese, sino porque seguramente Kimi me habría amenazado con—

-          Ah, muy bonito.-se soltó de ella, haciendo que Sandra riese.

-          Era broma, tonta.

-          Sí, sí, mucha broma pero…-se alejaba.- Ahora di lo que quieras, pero oye, como putees a Kimi te la lío.

-          ¿En serio? ¿Tú a mí?

-          Uy, no sabes cómo puedo llegar a ser si se trata de Kimi.-Sandra reía.- Ríete pero yo te aviso. Le puteas y te puteo—

-          Vale, vale, lo tendré en cuenta—

-          Y que sepas que a él le he amenazado también y le he dicho que te amenazaría a ti, pero como me has cabreado, que te den, ya no te defenderé.-no podía ser menos creíble, pese a que lo intentaba, demostrándolo así la risa con la que Sandra respondía a sus comentarios.

Definitivamente Yaiza se lo había tomado todo mucho mejor de lo esperado. Sandra aún quería esperar a verla actuar con la costumbre de verles, pero se sentía tan entusiasmada ante todo que sentía que la pesada acabaría siendo ella.

Era como si se hubiese trasladado a la adolescencia, aunque la que ahora vivía difería mucho de la que en realidad guardaba su pasado. Los primeros días de la semana dividía su tiempo entre estar con el grupo o estar con Kimi, pasándose los minutos que estuviese con sus amigos deseando que llegase el instante de ir con él. Se veía verdaderamente insoportable, pero que Kimi se negase a separarse de ella en cualquiera de las veces en las que la chica le reclamaba la animaba a no dejar de insistir.

No les costó acostumbrarse a su presencia. El resto de personal empezaba a verlo ya como algo muy normal, al fin y al cabo no era una imagen novedosa. Lewis fue el que más se amoldó a la nueva pareja, beneficiándose Kimi con ello al no sentirle tan pegado a él para darles intimidad. Jenson apenas se dejaba influir por las cosas que entre ese grupo pasaba. Hubiese parejas nuevas o viejas, él siempre estaba dispuesto a actuar con normalidad frente a ello. Sólo a Dani le llevó más tiempo el acostumbrarse.

Al australiano no sólo le costó amoldarse al nuevo horario de su amiga, que dividía sus horas entre ellos y Kimi de forma cada vez más maniática por ser la primera semana, sino que tuvo que aceptar otro inconveniente a medida que el fin de semana se acercaba. Y en eso hasta Kimi tuvo que sufrir pese a lo positivo de su actitud en un inicio.

Por mucha relajación de la que estuviesen disfrutando, Lewis quería preparar todo para su fiesta de cumpleaños anticipada. Y puesto que Sandra iba a compartir espacio de festejo con él, eso implicaba que los dos estuviesen gran parte del día unidos ideando planes. Kimi empezó a notar que dejaba de pasar el mismo tiempo con Sandra que días anteriores, y Dani directamente se sentía de lado a cada instante tanto por unos como por otros. No era un sentimiento que les preocupase, pero siempre daba pie a piques y celos de niños pequeños que Sandra y Lewis no podían evitar disfrutar.

-          Venga ya…-Kimi no comprendía que ese jueves noche Sandra tampoco pudiese cenar con él, quedándose sin nada que hacer en la misma puerta de su dormitorio.- ¿Qué coño hay que hacer ahora?

-          Lewis y yo tenemos ya el local.-celebraba.- Hemos de ir a verlo y pedir que lo ambienten—

-          ¿Ambientar? Yo no me vuelvo a disfrazar, aviso—

-          No, no hay disfraces. Pero ya que lo alquilamos, pues…-se encogió de hombros.- Que hagan lo que queremos. Que para eso pagamos.

-          Que para eso paga Lewis.-corrigió. Sandra hizo una mueca.- ¿Y vas a tardar mucho? Porque últimamente no te veo el pelo.

-          ¿Últimamente? Es jueves, apenas han pasado días desde—

-          Lo que sea. Responde.-rió ella.

-          Pues seguramente, porque tendremos que detallarlo todo y—

-          Iros a la mierda, en serio.-se giró para marchar pasillo abajo.

-          ¡No te enfades, anda!

-          ¡A la mierda, he dicho!-le dio igual que Sandra riese, fue de morros hasta el buffet para sobrellevar su cena en soledad. Apenas se demoró mucho en ello, queriendo regresar pronto a su dormitorio para al menos no estar por ahí danzando sin rumbo. Le molestó más de lo esperado el dar con Dani subiendo en el ascensor y compartir su mismo gesto.

-          Vaya, qué solo te veo.-hablaba con malestar.

-          Cállate.-se negaban tanto a compartir el mismo sentimiento que ninguno quería pulsar el botón de su planta. Dani le miraba de reojo, de brazos cruzados, y expectante. Kimi estaba apoyado en la pared, con la mirada impregnada en odio.

-          Supongo que está con Lewis.-Kimi le miró ahora de reojo, cansado.

-          Sí.

-          Vaya novedad.-ironizó. Kimi asintió de la misma manera.- Pues sí que se ha aburrido pronto de ti, sí.-aprovechaba que era la planta de Kimi para comentar algo antes de verle marchar. El finlandés, irritado, puso las manos entre las dos puertas para que estas se mantuviesen abiertas mientras él se giraba al chico.

-          ¿Perdona?-el de dentro se encogió de hombros.- Habló el que es dejado de lado por todos sus colegas. ¿Sigues llorando por el rubio o—

-          A mí no me han dejado de lado.-se negaba.- E-es sólo que están organizando la fiesta y pues prefieren ir solos.

-          Claro, porque seguramente un amigo molesta a la hora de preparar una fiesta.-quería hacerle daño, consiguiéndolo al ver que el chico bajaba la mirada. Ignorando que él mismo se fastidiaba.

-          No me cuentan nada.-protestó. Kimi puso los ojos en blanco. Al menos se alegraba de no estar tan echado a perder como Dani.- No sé qué les cuesta dejarme ir—

-          No empieces a llorar ahora, te lo pido.

-          Deberías preocuparte. Lleváis apenas unos días de novios y ya te ignora—

-          No me ignora.

-          ¿Ah no? Yo la veo con Lewis, no contigo—

-          Pero las noches las pasa conmigo. ¿Tú qué tienes?-quería encontrar consuelo de alguna forma, algo que Dani no lograba bajando de nuevo la mirada al suelo.- Dime que no vas a llorar—

-          ¡Que no, joder!-defendía.- P-primero Sandra me ignoraba por ti, luego por Lewis, luego Hülk me ignora por ti, luego Sandra vuelve a ignorarme por ti, y ahora de nuevo Lewis—

-          Venga, sí, vete a la cama y piensa en qué has hecho mal para merecer semejante castigo, yo me voy—

-          Así que sois vosotros los que impedís que suba el ascensor.-Dani asomó la cabeza por la puerta a la vez que Kimi se giraba. Yaiza protestaba de brazos cruzados.

-          ¿Tanto te cuesta bajar andando unos pisos?-le burló a Kimi en respuesta.- Hay más ascensores, no sólo este—

-          Pero era el más cercano.-tras ese breve sermón, miró a Dani asombrada.- Qué hacíais vosotros dos hablando.

-          Sandra nos ignora.-protestó el australiano con cierto tono infantil. Ella miró a Kimi esperando que fuese mentira lo que pasaba por su mente.

-          No me vendrás con esas. Tú.

-          No he dicho nada—

-          Qué hacéis hablando.-preguntó a Kimi. Este hizo una mueca y miró a un lado.

-          Sandra nos ignora.-repitió. Y su amiga empezó a negar dándose la vuelta.

-          Se pasa el día con Lewis, es normal que—

-          ¿Normal? Anormales sois los dos. Fin de la conversación. Me voy a cenar.

-          Espera, espera.-Kimi soltó las puertas haciendo que estas se cerrasen de tirón, ignorando a quien estuviese dentro. Fue tras ella.- Sandra nos ignorará pero tú te escondes que da gusto.

-          Yo he estado haciendo vida normal, otra cosa es que te pases tú todo el día con Sandra y que cuando no esté te dediques a ponerte celoso y no te acuerdes de mí.

-          Vaya, veo que ahora la celosa es otra—

-          No me des la tabarra. Me he encariñado con el Spa.-Kimi la acompañaba escalera abajo.

-          El Spa.

-          Ahá.

-          Te has pasado los días en el agua.-asintió ella. Kimi la analizaba.- Ya decía que te veía más arrugada—

-          ¡Oye!-le empujó, haciéndole reír.- Me relaja, eso es todo.

-          ¿Tanto necesitas relajarte?-era su manera de preguntar. Ella no se giró a mirarle, por si acaso.

-          Sí.-pausaron hasta llegar al hall.

-          Quieres que te acompañe—

-          No hace falta, no voy a tardar mucho y—

-          Me estás diciendo que llevas estos días metida en el agua y pretendes que te deje ahora sola.

-          Si tan preocupado estás podrías haberte interesado antes.-protestó, con timidez.- Vosotros os ponéis celosos por tonterías, pero luego los que nos quedamos solos de verdad no podemos quejarnos.-su intención no era hacerle sentir tan mal a Kimi, aunque fue lo único que consiguió.

-          Lo siento.-le negó, pasiva.- No sabía que estuvieses tan mal—

-          No es estar mal.-rectificaba.- E-es ir escondiéndote para evitar toparte con quien no quieres.

-          Supongo entonces que no ha hablado contigo…-echó a andar para animarla a ir al buffet. Ella negó.

-          Te lo habría dicho ya.-se creó una pausa que no se rompió hasta que la chica se hubo sentado con comida en la mesa.- ¿Le has visto?-negó.

-          Sólo la mañana del lunes. Tampoco sé si alguien le ha visto, porque entre la fiesta de unos y los lloros de otros…-ella negó riendo.- Esperaba que fuese a hablar contigo.

Muy a su pesar, ella también. Aún no sabía si en realidad era algo que quería, el enfrentarse de nuevo a una conversación con él y mucho menos ahora que las cosas estaban ciertamente más aclaradas. Pero supuestamente el chico se había quedado por ella, y si del resto dependía, podrían haber asegurado que el alemán se había vuelto a casa sin dejar rastro.

Seguía allí. Él al menos era consciente de ello aunque las paredes de su cuarto le hubiesen protegido durante toda la estancia. Dedicó esos días a centrarse en el trabajo, a hablar con su actual equipo y su futuro, queriendo evadirse en ello para no hacerle frente a lo que tenía que llevar a cabo. Sebastian también era consciente de que lo que hacía carecía de sentido. Había decidido quedarse, sin mucha seguridad pese a ello, por un motivo aparentemente claro, y sin embargo se negaba a dar un paso más allá de lo que le suponía la puerta de su dormitorio.

El único aire que respiró fue el procedente de su terraza, la cual abría con tal de no sentirse tan alejado del mundo. Pedía que le subiesen la comida a horas poco habituales, sin querer llamar mucho la atención de cualquiera que pudiese estar interesado en hacerle salir. Se hubiese relajado más si hubiese sabido que entre unas cosas y otras, como bien decía Kimi, nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de que él no estaba. En parte podría haber estado acostumbrado a ello, pero esa semana se sentía tan presionado por sí mismo que sentía que todos le observaban.

Y es que se levantaba cada mañana sin tener nada claro. Miraba a la pared de en frente, sabiendo que la chica que le tenía en ese estado hacía su vida a escasos metros de él. Se preguntaba si ella estaba al tanto de su presencia, si sabía algo más allá de lo de siempre. Daba por hecho que Kimi habría hablado con ella, y el que Yaiza tampoco intentase ponerse en contacto con él le dejaba claro que tal vez todo era una mala idea.

Aunque la chica estuviese esperando su aparición entre nervios e incertidumbre.

Siempre que salía del cuarto para ir al buffet o al Spa, miraba a su lado hacia la puerta de Sebastian, preguntándose si de verdad se había quedado para intentar hablar con ella o si en cambio lo dijo sólo para alegrar a los insistentes. Pasaban los días y el chico ni salía ni hacía amago de aclarar nada, y Yaiza empezaba a perder la poca esperanza con la que había empezado la semana.

No era mucha, pero la mantenía al menos con vida. Seguía sin tener claro el querer intentarlo de nuevo, y mucho menos sabiendo que él tampoco parecía estar dispuesto a hacérselo ver. Cada vez miraba su puerta con más añoro, ya hasta cualquier enfrentamiento que acabase en su llanto le parecía más apetecible que la simple idea de saber que todo había sido una falsa alarma.

Su único consuelo era saber que con la llegada del viernes, tarde o temprano Sebastian iba a tener que aparecer. Lewis, con Sandra de su lado como bien imaginaban Dani y Kimi, citaba a todos en el buffet para comer en grupo y poder hablar de lo que les esperaba por delante. Hubo un cierto temor a medida que la hora se iba pasando a que la preocupación de Yaiza fuese algo genérico. Todos estaban en la mesa, fingiendo una normalidad exagerada, pero la silla libre de Sebastian no conseguía desviar la mirada de nadie.

La única que no suspiró al verle entrar por la puerta fuel a propia Yaiza, que se encogía en su asiento mientras era el resto del grupo el que respiraba de nuevo con naturalidad.

-          Menos mal.-Dani se encargaba de dejar entre susurros el alivio que le proporcionaba el ver a alemán aparecer. Todos a excepción de la chica empezaban a imaginarse una batalla campal en la puerta de su dormitorio si este no aparecía. Y esta obviamente la iba a llevar Lewis a cabo.

-          ¿Dónde coño te metes?-se lo dejaba caer nada más llegar a su lado. Al menos la silla del chico estaba entre él y Jenson, agradeciendo que no le hubiesen intentado sentar al lado de a quien evitaba mirar.

-          Estaba al teléfono.-informó. Esperando que fuese suficiente.

-          ¿Llevas cinco días al teléfono? Ya verás qué factura.-Jenson dejó claro que no era suficiente.

-          Decía ahora.

-          ¿Y ayer?-insistía el otro inglés- ¿Y antes de ayer? Porque—

-          Estaba en mi cuarto. A donde no habéis ido a llamar pese a tanta preocupación.-esperaba no tener que recibir los focos de todos los de la mesa, por eso había aceptado asistir a la comida, y en cambio ya estaba de mal humor. Y el anfitrión no iba a permitir que eso siguiese adelante.

-          ¿No querías que te dejásemos en paz? Si quieres llorar solo pues llora solo, pero ahora no te quejes.-la mirada del alemán no fue suficiente para que Lewis se diese cuenta de que había sido muy brusco. Pero la del resto de la mesa tampoco le servía de nada.- A ver, ya tenemos local.-puso en marcha el tema, haciendo que varias manos se echasen ya hacia delante en busca de comida.- Está cerca, y no es muy grande, pero tampoco necesitamos gran cosa—

-          Espero que no haya disfraces.-recordó Kimi. A su sorpresa, Sebastian se mostró tan preocupado por el tema como él, girándose a Lewis con velocidad. El chico negaba.

-          Que no, que no hay disfraces.

-          ¿Pero es temática?-Dani preguntaba.

-          ¿Temática? ¿Estás chalado?-insistía.

-          Y yo qué sé. No nos habéis contado nada, no puedo saberlo.-dejaba su pullita, haciendo que Lewis echase un poco su silla hacia Sebastian con tal de alejarse de él. Sandra hacía lo propio al otro lado, juntándose a Kimi. Estaban ya cansados de Dani y no había empezado aún la conversación.

-          En fin. No es nada. Un local, música, y no mucha gente—

-          ¿Va a venir más gente?-Sebastian preguntó sorprendido. Nadie contaba con ello. Sandra asintió.

-          Hemos intentado que nos lo cedan sólo a nosotros, pero puesto que son locales privados… Hemos llegado tarde para las reservas. Nos dejan compartirlo.

-          Con quién.-Kimi quería saber.

-          Gente random.-el resumen de Lewis.- No nos darán problemas.-Sandra rió a la expresión.- En fin, la fiesta es el sábado antes de cenar—

-          ¿No cenamos?-Dani se indignaba.

-          Cállate y escucha.-Lewis quería acabar ya.- Que hemos de llegar antes de cenar, el resto de gente vendrá un poco más tarde así que la cena la tenemos para nosotros. Tendremos que quedar a eso de las siete de la tarde aquí, lo digo por si tenéis algo que hacer—

-          ¿A qué hora cenas tú?-Kimi no entendía.

-          ¿Lo preguntas tú? ¿En serio? ¿El finlandés?-Dani sólo se dedicaba a intervenir con cosas que molestaban. Kimi le miró con desesperación mientras Lewis decidía responder lo más educado que le permitía su rabia a causa de cada interrupción.

-          Tengo una cosa preparada, así que necesito que estemos a las siete aquí. ¿Os parece bien?-preguntó genérico. Todos asintieron, cada cual con menos ganas por el temor hacia las ideas de Lewis. Kimi miraba a Sandra, esperando que esta le confesase algo. Le negaba.- Pues sigamos cenando, nada más que comentar.

Daba paso y libertad a seguir comiendo, aunque nadie había necesitado su permiso a la hora de empezar. Fueron hablando entre ellos poco a poco. Sandra comentaba ciertas cosas de cómo había ido la preparación a respuesta de un curioso Dani, que preguntaba sólo para intentar causar pena a alguien que no sentía ninguna.

Jenson y Kimi escuchaban atentos, y sin decir nada, Yaiza buscaba la manera de alzar la mirada en busca de Sebastian sin coincidir con el momento en el que él intentaba hacer exactamente lo mismo. Consiguieron hacerlo varias veces, queriendo no tentar a la suerte con una nueva ocasión que pudiese salir fallida.

-          ¿Sigues teniendo cosas que organizar o podemos hacer algo?-Kimi estaba desde su lado ya bastante cansado de aguantar comentarios sobre la fiesta, así que proponía a Sandra irse de allí.

-          ¿Ya te quieres ir?-protestó.

-          ¿Se me nota mucho?

-          Para un día que nos sentamos todos a la mesa…

-          Para un día que no estás de lío con Lewis.-puntualizó. Ella sacó la lengua.- Voy al cuarto a por una chaqueta y salimos a dar una vuelta o algo.

-          Ah, que no puedo opinar o decidir—

-          No.-le dio un beso para que dejase de protestar y posteriormente ponerse en pie. Quedó a media altura a causa de un ruido procedente de su otro lado, pues Yaiza había rechinado mirándoles con descaro. Tanto, que todos, hasta Sebastian esa vez, la miraban interesados. La chica hacía una mueca y se tapaba la boca esperando que se le pasase. Sandra, de nuevo, evitaba reír y Kimi se dejaba estirar resoplando.

-          ¿Qué ha sido eso?-Dani no entendía el ruido sin contexto. Claramente había sido sonoro y curioso.

-          S-se han besado.-explicó ella, sollozando. Lewis rió por lo bajo mientras la chica se tapaba la boca con ambas manos y Jenson, al lado de la chica, se apresuraba exageradamente a taparle los ojos para no ver nada más. Hasta Sebastian, sin poder evitarlo, se sonrió con demasiada pena al verla así. Era la primera vez al fin y al cabo que todos veían a la chica reaccionar a la pareja. Kimi ya ni le daba emoción.

-          Acostúmbrate.-le dio una suave colleja a la chica, que pretendía evitar el contacto con él echándose hacia Jenson. El finlandés miró a Sandra antes de partir.- Ves despidiéndote.

-          ¿¡Os váis?!-Dani se alteraba. Ahora al que miraba desesperadamente era a él.

-          No, me levanto para estirar las piernas, no te jode.-el chico miró a Sandra, ignorando a Kimi.

-          ¿Voy a poder pasar tiempo contigo o tengo que pedir cita?

-          Pide cita.-Kim insistía, aprovechando eso para despedirse y, en efecto, reunirse con Sandra minutos más tardes en el hall.

-          Estás yayo ¿eh? Ya vas hasta a por chaquetita para no pasar frío.-recibía ella.

-          He de cuidar mi salud de hierro.

-          Pero si no hace frío…

-          A mí me refresca.

-          En serio, la edad te—

-          ¿Vas a insultarme mucho en esta relación? Es para acostumbrarme a ello.-Sandra rió.

-          Depende del tema.

-          En la edad veo que sí.

-          En la edad por supuesto.-salieron a la calle con los bufidos del chico como sonido ambiente. Algo que acompañó su paseo gran parte de la tarde.

Ese día Kimi se guardó el derecho de decidir qué hacía Sandra con su tiempo, que resultó siendo pasarlo con él. Caminaron por la zona, hablando de temas que alejasen a la chica de la idea de pensar en la fiesta y lo mucho que habían trabajado para lo poco que debían esperarse.

No quiso llevarla de vuelta al hotel sólo por miedo a que alguien quisiese retenerla, ya fuese su compañero de festejos o el australiano depresivo. Decidieron cenar en un restaurante que les pilló en el camino de vuelta a su zona, siendo este de mayor agrado para la chica respecto a un Kimi que aseguraba haber estado en muchos mejores en aquel país.

Por culpa de su mala experiencia, el viaje de vuelta hotel fue antes de lo esperado. El camino, a suerte de la chica, se alargó más de lo previsto haciéndola disfrutar de lo que quedaba de escapada. No le molestaba tampoco la idea de regresar, pero después de días enteros trabajando en la fiesta, el poder pasar una tarde y noche con Kimi sin ningún tipo de preocupación era un verdadero alivio.

-          No prometo nada.-Sandra esperaba conseguir convencer a Kimi de que disfrutase de la fiesta del sábado frente a sus negativas por no colaborar mucho.

-          Es mi cumpleaños. ¿Qué regalo es ese?

-          Primero…-entraban al ascensor ya del hotel.- no es tu cumpleaños. Segundo, si hay que regalar, ya regalaré algo mejor. Y tercero. Dime qué hiciste tú por mi cumpleaños.

-          Viajé desde Barbados a tu casa.-dramatizaba. Kimi rió con ironía para rechazar su teoría.- Jo, no, en serio, qué iba a hacer. Pero me acordé…

-          Y una felicitación no ¿no?

-          Claro… ¡Oye, Kimi –imitaba- que no nos hablamos y seguramente me odias, pero, felicidades!

-          ¿Ves qué bien? –Sandra rió.- Tu amiga me hizo galletas.

-          ¿Ahora es sólo mi amiga?

-          Cuando reniego de ella sí.

-          Pensé que te gustaban sus galletas.

-          Y me gustan –se giró de cara a mirarla y susurrar- no se lo digas –luego volvió al frente como si no pasase nada, saliendo en la planta de su cuarto con ella detrás, riendo.- pero eso es cebarme, y he de mantener la línea.

-          Ah, que tienes de eso.-se giró a ella molesto antes de continuar andando. Sandra se alegraba de causarle ese efecto.

-          No recordaba yo lo insoportable que eres.-abrió su puerta, ella seguía riendo. No la dejó pasar.- Me insultas y esperas pasar—

-          Ahora no necesito tu permiso.-se hacía un lado para adentrarse. Kimi no se quitaba el asombro de encima.

-          Y por ti he estado sufriendo. A mí que alguien me explique eso…-tras deshacerse de su bolso, Sandra fue estirando los brazos hacia él mientras hacía ruidos de protesta infantil intentando imitar sus quejas. Una vez los hubo cruzado en su cuello, le besó varias veces de forma veloz. Kimi la seguía mirando mal, pese al haberla acogido llevando sus manos a su cintura.- ¿Esta es tu arma secreta? ¿Para que se me pase el cabreo?-ella asintió, decidida. La miro unos segundos y luego se encogió de hombros haciendo una mueca.- Me parece justo.-Le gustó oírlo, besándole más decididamente justo después, dejándose llevar por su aprobación para perder la noción del tiempo durante al menos varios minutos.- Ya se me ha pasado ¿eh?-paró él. Ella rió.

-          Por si acaso…

Y por ello siguió besándole un poco más. Al menos hasta que volvió a ser consciente de dónde estaba para dejarse llevar un poco por los pasos que él iniciaba hacia la cama. Algo que sucedió cuando la parte trasera de sus piernas chocaban con el colchón, avisándola de que había estado andando sin darse la cuenta necesaria.

Se separó un instante de él para mirarle, no mucho para no hacer sufrir a sus bocas, que ansiaban reunirse de nuevo. Pasó demasiado poco tiempo desde que volvieron a juntarse y su siguiente desplazamiento, siendo este contra el colchón y sin su camiseta por encima.

Le resultaba asombroso estar tan concentrada en lo que hacía con Kimi como para no recordar siquiera el momento en el que sus labios volvían a separarse para que su prenda saliese por la cabeza. No quiso resolver el misterio, dejando que le chico empezase a recorrer todo su torso a base de besos bastante apresurados.

Su pantalón duró en sus piernas prácticamente el mismo tiempo que su camiseta desde que se había tumbado en el colchón. Kimi iba muy deprisa para lo que acostumbraba, agradando más de lo esperado a una Sandra que no tardaba mucho en contagiarse de las mismas ganas del chico por acelerar. Se sentó un poco sobre su posición, queriendo quitarle a él la camiseta a la misma velocidad. Kimi se ayudaba del ritmo para desabrocharse el pantalón, aunque lo dejó a medio trabajo al ver que Sandra ya había acabado con la prenda de arriba, pues quería besarla de nuevo y eso le parecía más primordial.

Le pareció mejor a él que a ella en esa ocasión. Sandra fruncía el ceño, sin dejar de besarle pese a todo, y llevaba sus manos a su pantalón para acercar aún más el momento en el que se uniesen. Kimi aceptó la petición que la chica le mandaba con ese gesto, ayudándola en todo momento y dejándola a ella misma desprenderse de su ropa interior. Apenas había vuelto a tumbarse cuando el chico llamaba a su puerta. Y Sandra tenía tantas ganas de que entrase que no iba a tardar nada en abrirle.

Esa velocidad que había necesitado desde el momento en el que la cama rozó sus piernas se esfumaba desde el primer movimiento que Kimi realizaba en ella. Ahora quería calma, poder disfrutar de cada roce y sensación producida por el chico en el interior de su cuerpo y también su exterior. Como acostumbraba, Kimi entretenía a sus labios por el cuello y pecho de la chica. Sandra volvía a perder el sentido a causa del placer, no preocupándose por ello en ningún momento siempre que su cuerpo estuviese disfrutando.

Es por eso que el que sus brazos, estirados hacia atrás, chocasen contra la cabecera de la cama le produjo tal malestar. Abrió los ojos alarmada, curvando su cuerpo lo suficiente como para permitirle mirar a la amplia estructura de madera y maldecirla. No sirvió de mucho el castigarla visualmente, pues con cada movimiento de Kimi, sus brazos debían encogerse cada vez más a medida de su acercamiento a ella. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, su cabeza era la que mantenía contacto con la pared, obligándose a ayudarse de una almohada para evitar que las molestas ocasionadas por el ritmo del chico superasen al placer que su ansia provocaba.

Cuando se hubo acomodado, sólo le quedó disfrutar de lo que el chico seguía haciendo. Acusó al deseo que surgió en ella nada más empezar a besarle de estar disfrutando tanto de todo aquello. Su petición personal de ir despacio ya no existía, sólo quería que Kimi la ayudase a sucumbir cuanto antes.

Tampoco supo cuánto tiempo había necesitado para recibir su orgasmo, ni por qué no había necesitado tanto para ello a su parecer. Desconocía todo lo que había pasado desde que empezó a excitarse hasta ese instante, y se dejó llevar por el hecho de que Kimi quisiese seguir buscando su momento beneficiándose de ello para seguir recibiendo placer. Ni siquiera el amoldar su cuerpo a la nueva tanda le supuso gran problema, pues este recibía al chico con la misma intensidad con la que empezó a hacerlo minutos atrás.

Le vino bien el haberse olvidado por completo de su deseo por ir despacio aquella vez. Aunque hubiese querido, Kimi no habría decelerado sus embestidas y menos tras comprobar que Sandra estaba tan receptiva a dejarle continuar. Era su propio estímulo aquella noche. No necesitaba nada externo para querer hacer lo que hacían, y sin embargo el verla sentir y oírla gemir de aquella forma sólo le ayudaba a no querer perder la práctica.  

Ni recordaba el haber siquiera pensado en eso antes de abrir la puerta de su cuarto, y ahora lo único que quería era compartir su placer en ella. Algo que cuando sucedió sólo le hacía entender por qué Sandra quería seguir de esa forma. Y él no iba a interrumpir su deseo y menos cuando su cuerpo estaba también tan dispuesto.

Cuando cayó rendido al lado de la chica minutos después sabía que era el único con consciencia en ese colchón. Miraba a Sandra intentando entender qué les había dado aquel beso para desenfrenarles tanto en apenas unos segundos, y no era capaz de comprenderlo. Aunque el no hacerlo le gustaba mucho más.

Se sonrió mientras ella seguía recuperando oxígeno. Esa noche iba a dormir mucho mejor que cualquier otra desde que mantenía ese tipo de relaciones con Sandra, y aunque ella se durmió mucho antes, ya tendría tiempo de fardar de haberla llevado él también a su segundo orgasmo de una misma sentada.

Había sido sin duda un día bastante completo y redondo para los dos que en ese instante dormían. No era una hora muy tardía, pero sus cuerpos no rendían más sin energía.

Yaiza regresaba a una hora parecida de dar un paseo por la calle. Lo había hecho en soledad, queriendo pensar en todo menos en lo que realmente debería ocupar su cabeza. Sentía que había dado demasiadas vueltas al mismo tema sin que nada se solucionase, y quería dar un respiro a su cabeza antes de ir a dormir.

Paseó relajada, con los cascos y un poco de música que la evadiese del mundo. Le fue imposible atender al paisaje o incluso a si tenía frío o calor. Sólo quería dejarse llevar unas horas después de cenar para todo fuese un poco mejor. Sus auriculares fueron su única compañía, y estos se volvían al bolsillo en cuanto Yaiza cruzaba por la puerta de hall para regresar ya a su habitación. No había nadie por el vestíbulo. Ni de la lista de inquilinos ni de empleados del hotel. Le sorprendió, sobre todo viendo que el buffet estaba cerrado como era de esperar y que, en cambio, el pub parecía abierto pero sin ambiente.

Miró el reloj, sin entender mucho el por qué no había ni un alma antes de las doce de la noche. Lo tachó de coincidencia, pero el pensamiento no se le fue de dentro hasta que llegó a su puerta. Buscaba su tarjeta en sus bolsillos, sin dar con ella pese a su insistencia por dar con algo de tanto tamaño en apenas espacio. Echó mano de su bolso, tardando demasiado tiempo en asumir que en el bolsillo grande no iba a estar. Llegó tarde a la idea de mirar en el resto de compartimentos, demasiado tarde para que su concentración no se centrase en mirar a un Sebastian que se había quedado quieto a su lado.

No estaba frente a su puerta. Venía del mismo camino que ella había seguido, y no podía parecerle más irónico que todo aquel hotel pareciese vacío pero que, en cambio, el chico al que evitaba sí estuviese junto a ella.

Demasiadas coincidencias como para compartir con palabras que ambos venían de realizar la misma tarea, un paseo para intentar no pensar en algo que ahora se daba contra su rostro. Concentrado en su teléfono, Sebastian subió por las escaleras al pasillo sin alzar la mirada hasta que una clara figura tapaba parte del camino. Una figura a la que ahora miraba sin saber qué hacer.

Decidió desviar la mirada torpemente, queriendo seguir su camino el cual le llevaba a un escaso metro de ella. Odiaba que su puerta fuese la acompañante de la de la chica, y Yaiza odiaba el no ser capaz siquiera de seguir buscando su tarjeta. Hacía lo que podía para mantener la compostura, mirando su madera con temblor mientras movía la mano en los espacios del bolso sin saber qué hacer.

Cerró los ojos para intentar respirar más calmada. Ya le daba igual lo que pudiese pensar el chico de su reacción, sólo esperaba a que abriese su puerta y desapareciese de su lado para poder ella tomarse su tiempo y hacer lo mismo.

-          Yai…-nunca recordaba lo mucho que le debilitaba el oír su nombre procedente de sus labios, y cuando lo hacía ya era demasiado tarde para fingir que no le afectaba. Sebastian no había podido dejar de mirarla pese a querer hacerlo. Él ni buscaba su tarjeta, no quería entrar aunque su cuerpo así lo necesitase. Necesitaba hacerle frente a lo que en esa noche se había propuesto ignorar. Al menos por el bien de ambos, debía hacerlo. Aunque no fuese para lo que debía. Ella se giró a él, dispuesta a escuchar lo que le fuese a decir.- C-cómo estás…-quiso saber, como introducción. Esperaba una respuesta más extensa que la que le dio, basada en un movimiento de hombros que dejaba todo bastante claro. Él asintió. No le daba pie a hablar mucho si dese el primer momento Yaiza no quería soltar palabra. Tuvo que esperar a que ella se lanzase a querer también acabar con esa tensión cuando Sebastian fue a echar mano de su tarjeta.

-          ¿Y t-tú?-era obvio que ninguno quería escuchar la respuesta por el miedo a ser el causante de su negatividad. Sebastian tampoco pretendía imitarla, pero optó por el mismo gesto.- No has salido del cuarto…-comentó. Él negó. Sabía que se refería a la semana.

-          No me apetecía mucho, la verdad…

-          Te entiendo.-asintió él.

-          Pensé que…-tragó saliva.- Bueno, que estabas mejor.-a ella le sorprendió.

-          ¿Por qué?

-          No lo sé. Creo que simplemente me gustaba pensar eso. Me quitaba presión, supongo.-sonrió triste. Ella bajó la mirada, mordiendo su labio.- Veo que ya…-lanzó una mirada a la habitación de Sandra.- Que ya te vas acostumbrando.-sonó sarcástico, entendiéndolo ella así. Le sonrió un poco triste.

-          Es difícil. No era algo que tuviese en mente hace unas semanas.-asintió él.- Tú supongo que llevas más tiempo con la idea hecha.

-          Es lo que tiene pillarles, sí.-ahora asentía ella. No era la conversación que querían tener, pero al menos les ayudaba a hablar sin romper en llanto o en angustia. Pero su conciencia les decía que no era lo que debían tratar.

-          K-kimi habló conmigo a principios de semana…-inició.- M-me dijo que fue a tu cuarto. Obligado por Lewis, b-bueno, pero que fue…

-          Lewis parece estar bastante pesado, sí.-buscaba el evitar entrar tan pronto en ello.

-          ¿Q-qué te dijo?-lo sabía. Y él ya había dado por hecho que también. Y sin embargo quería oírselo decir. Tardó en corresponderla.

-          Que me quedase.-pausó.- Que tú querías intentarlo pero que tenías miedo. Y que yo era la única forma que tenías de perderlo.-cada vez lo resumían mejor, asumían. Yaiza asintió, sin vergüenza por haber expuesto sus pensamientos. No podía hacer más que esperar sus palabras.- N-no sé cómo hacerte ver eso, Yai…-había bajado la mirada antes, pero el oírle no le ayudó a alzarla. Juntó sus párpados y se mordió el labio.- Creo que tengo tanto miedo como tú y que necesito la misma confianza que tú… Y ni yo puedo dártela ni tú puedes dármela a mí.-tardó bastante en asentirle.

-          A-así que esto es todo.-preguntó, alzando ya la vista para mostrar el brillo que le causaba el llanto.- T-te has quedado sólo para decirme que no puedes hacer nada.-Sebastian sintió un pinchazo bastante molesto que le impidió responder en el acto.

-          Llevo toda la semana intentando buscar la forma de decirte que no va a pasar nada.-insistió.- No me he quedado para mandarlo todo a la mierda, para eso me habría sido más fácil buscarte el lunes y decirte que no. Pero me he quedado.

-          Y ha dado igual.-su voz ya no sonaba serena. Sebastian perdía también la seriedad al sentir que su cuerpo se tambaleaba.

-          No sé qué hacer, Yai.-confesaba.- T-te juro que no sé qué hacer ya no para convencerte a ti, sino para convencerme a mí.-se estresaba.- M-me gustaría que tú también pudieses ser decisiva en esto. K-kimi diría lo que fuese, pero yo también necesito esos motivos—

-          Pensé que los teníamos.-no iba a encontrar una ocasión mejor para poder hablarlo todo tal cual lo sentía con él. Para ella era ese momento o nunca, acabase como acabase. Sebastian decidió aceptarlo.- P-pensé que era suficiente con lo que sentíamos o con el que eso fuese más fuerte.-pausó.- O que yo accediese a querer intentarlo pese a lo que pasó con Sandra. O que tú quisieses intentarlo pese a todo lo que he hecho. P-pensé que el simple hecho de quedarte era suficiente para que ambos diésemos por hecho que lo que queríamos era estar juntos.-pausó.- P-pero te escondes, y yo me escondo. Y n-no quiero verte, p-pero tú tampoco a mí. Y da igual lo que pensemos entre estas cuatro paredes, cuando nos tenemos delante somos incapaces de decir nada. S-somos incapaces de mandar a la mierda todo.-pausó de nuevo, esta vez ayudándose de su mano para secarse las lágrimas.- Y n-no te confundas, n-no te culpo de nada de lo que no me culpe a mí. P-porque sé lo que es. S-sé lo que es porque te quiero, Seb, y Kimi tiene razón. S-si me das un solo motivo lógico para creer que no va a pasar nada como lo que ha pasado yo aceptaré lo que me pidas. P-pero también sé que no lo tienes, p-porque yo tampoco lo tengo. Y lo que siento debería ser suficiente, y c-cuando estoy en mi cuarto llorando lo es. Cuando estoy en mi cuarto s-sólo quiero que aparezcas y digas mi nombre, y n-no necesitaría más motivos. P-pero cuando salgo y te veo igual de perdido que yo, siento que de verdad el miedo es mucho peor que cualquier cosa.-esta vez no pudo evitar tener que retirarle la mirada. Tras esas palabras, Yaiza quiso retenérsela fijamente, esperando que de una vez por todas ambas miradas hablasen lo que sus bocas no eran capaces de decir. Pero el chico era incapaz de observarla sin sentirse la persona más despreciable del mundo. Perdiendo con ello cualquier opción de conseguir algo más que un paso atrás. Echó mano de su tarjeta y miró a su puerta, quería desaparecer.- Seb...-pidió su presencia al menos un segundo más.- S-soy la primera que tiene miedo. N-no quiero volver a vivir todo esto, no quiero hacerte daño ni hacérmelo yo o que me lo hagas tú. Y s-sí es cierto que pese a lo que pueda sentir, ese miedo supera muchas cosas. P-pero sólo tú puedes hacerme dejar de temer.-pausó.- Llevo teniendo miedo de esto desde que te conozco. Hemos dudado una y otra vez de que fuese a salir bien, y s-siempre me has dado motivos para creer que se podía.-pausó.- T-tenía la esperanza de que esta vez fuese igual.-volvió a pausar.- Tengo muchísimo miedo, Seb, y eso lo supera todo. Lo supera a todo, menos a lo que siento por ti.-se encogió de hombros.- S-sólo esperaba que en tu caso fuese igual. S-sólo eso. S-sólo necesitaba eso.


	181. Seguir intentándolo

Podría haber dedicado su despertar a intentar entender por qué estaba tan agotada, pero el acurrucarse un poco más y dejarse llevar por la calidez mañanera era mucho más apetecible. Ronroneó inconscientemente, encogiéndose como siempre cual ovillo a un lado y ocultándose bajo toda su melena. No quería moverse de allí hasta que algo la obligase a ello. Ese algo era Kimi.

-          ¿Vas a estar durmiendo todo el día?-hablaba en alto, molestándola. Ella ronroneaba en respuesta.- Eh, tú, gato.-la movía. Estaba sentado a su lado, ya duchado y vestido. Hacía rato que se había despertado pese a que Sandra sintiese todo aquello como suyo en soledad.- Eh.-insistía.

-          Déjame…-pedía.

-          ¿Tan pronto? No llevamos ni una semana, joder—

-          Kimi…-insistía. Él rió al verla croquetear por la cama, alejándose de él. Kimi aun así tiró de su brazo para devolverla a su lado.

-          ¿Cómo coño puedes estar tan cansada?

-          Estoy a gusto, es diferente…

-          Pues espabílate, tu tribu quiere que bajes a desayunar en media hora.

-          Tengo que ducharme…

-          Pues no voy a traer un grifo a la cama.-le dio una patada como protesta por su poca colaboración.- Va, venga.-se levantó él tirando de nuevo de su brazo, haciendo que se sentase. Su cara era de pena y súplica, aunque era difícil verla entre tanto pelo rizado alborotado por su cabeza. Él rió.- Mejor que te duches, sí.-optaron por moverse al cuarto de la chica, algo que les llevó mucho tiempo. Sandra se tuvo que vestir para, a los dos minutos, desvestirse de nuevo en su dormitorio y disfrutar de una ducha que la despertase. Kimi, por no esperar aburrido, la acompañaba en el baño. Sentado sobre un taburete y sacando cosas de un neceser para intentar entenderlas.- ¿Necesitáis tantas cosas para pintaros? ¿En serio?

-          ¿No has visto lo que usa Yai?-Sandra hablaba en voz muy alta.- Ella usa muchas más cosas que yo…

-          No necesitáis tanta mierda, no sé por qué—

-          Porque nos gusta.

-          Pero eso es engañarnos a nosotros.-buscaba picarla un poco.- Os ponéis de todo y luego nos creemos una cosa que por la mañana no vemos.-La chica sacó la cabeza por la cortina de la ducha, la cual pesaba más de lo normal. Tenía el pelo lleno de espuma.

-          ¿En serio, Kimi? ¿En serio? ¿De verdad os engañamos? ¿Os creéis que tenemos los párpados o labios de colores? ¿En serio?-él rió y ella se devolvió dentro.

-          Yo ya te he visto de verde entera, después de eso ya…

-          Espero que no te pensases que estaba mutando.-rió él.

-          Podría, pero no.-pausaron un poco, facilitando la labor a la chica bajo el agua. Aunque eso no supuso que saliese tan pronto como a Kimi le gustaría.- Cuando salgas y te vistas, en el buffet ya están poniendo la comida de la tarde.

-          Estás pesado ¿Eh? ¿Qué prisa tienes por bajar? ¿Tanta hambre tienes?

-          No, no…-no quería reír.

-          Pues deja de meterme prisa.

-          Es que a este paso—

-          ¿Si tantas ganas tienes de bajar por qué no vas ya?-soltó una leve carcajada.

-          Sin ti no tiene tanta gracia.-Sandra no dijo nada durante unos segundos, y tampoco se movió bajo el grifo. Buscaba entenderle.

-          ¿Eh?-preguntó finalmente.

-          Entiéndeme, no puedo fardar si no estás tú delante. La cara de Dani perdería su gracia.-se tomó el mismo tiempo para buscar entenderle, hasta que volvió a sacar su cabeza por la cortina, ya aclarada y con bastante alarma.

-          ¿Me tomas el pelo?-no había reparado, en parte gracias a su subconsciente, en lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Kimi demostraba con su cara que no había pensado en otra cosa.- E-eres peor que Dani, te lo juro—

-          Seré lo que sea pero tengo el derecho de vengarme—

-          ¿¡Vengarte!?-volvía a aparecer su cabeza empapada. Verle reír la hizo tiritar, por lo que volvió tras la tela en donde se cubrió con una toalla para salir y poder enfrentarle de cara.- Kimi, no empecéis, a mí me ponéis muy nerviosa con ese tema—

-          No habértele follado, no te jode, encima que he tenido que aguantar—

-          ¡Eh!-gritó, amenazándole con un peine.- Tengo mis derechos a querer reservarme las cosas. Lo que pasa en la cama, se queda en la cama.-por un momento pensó que había conseguido acabar con las intenciones de Kimi por largar lo sucedido. Pero sólo por un momento.

-          Lo llevas claro—

-          ¡Kimi!-se giró a él, furiosa, con una rabia que no llegaba a nadie. La ignoraba completamente, provocando que la chica cesase en sus intentos por hacerle parar al saber que no iba a conseguir absolutamente nada. Kimi se fue al dormitorio antes de que la chica acabase de arreglar su pelo, siguiéndole después para comenzar a vestirse. Había dejado una maleta abierta sobre la cama, en la cual ahora cotilleaba Kimi.

-          ¿Esta noche hay que ir de gala?

-          Como si tú fueses a ir de gala…

-          ¿Hay que ir o no?-ella negó.- No iba a ir tampoco.

-          Aun así estaría bien que no fueses con algún trapo viejo.

-          ¿Trapo viejo? Normalmente me alegro un poco cuando salimos…-removía la mano por la maleta aún. Sandra se colocaba su ropa frente al espejo.

-          No te esfuerzas mucho.

-          Siento no tener todas las opciones posibles que tiene un armario femenino.-Kimi alzó un croptop de color gris que no supo qué uso tenía.- Aunque visto lo visto me alegro de tener mis trapos viejos.-pausó.- ¿Qué te pondrás esta noche?-no sabía si la chica ya había pensado en algo así, pero él ya había encontrado su propuesta.

-          ¿Yo qué sé? Ya veré.

-          ¿Por qué no te pones esto?-la chica se giró esperando volverse con los ojos en blanco, pero estos se quedaron bastante paralizados al ver a Kimi extendiendo en el aire la camiseta de McLaren antigua que Yaiza le regaló de él. Tragó saliva, sin querer alzar la vista de la tela y ver la cara de prepotencia del chico.

-          E-eres idiota.

-          ¿Por qué? Póntelo con alguna falda o—

-          No. Déjalo.-él rió.

-          ¿Cómo es que tienes esto?

-          M-me lo regaló Yai a principios de temporada.-no le hacía falta mirar sus mejillas en el espejo para saber que estaba colorada. Le ardían las mejillas. Y más cuando oyó a Kimi reír por lo bajo.

-          ¿Pero acaso me veías tú por esas épocas? Tenías que usar chupete aún—

-          C-claro que te veía, gilipollas. Y no digas bobadas, ahora eres tú el que comenta la edad—

-          ¿Pero eras una fan loca o no?-se alegró de verla indignada al girarse a él- De esas que se morían por mis huesos o—

-          ¿Por qué eres tan engreído? Hace mucho tiempo de eso, s-sólo te veía correr y ya está, n-no me fijaba en nada más.-asintió él con sarcasmo, dejando claro que no creía una palabra.- Y-ya te hubiese gustado que todas tus fans fuesen como yo.

-          Hombre, por entonces me quedabas muy cría, creo que me conformo con lo que tuve—

-          Vete a la mierda, anda.-pasó por su lado bajando la tapadera de su maleta. Quería irse de allí y dejar el tema atrás, aunque Kimi le insistiese un poco más durante el camino.

-          ¿Por qué nunca te la pones?

-          ¿Y darte el gusto? Sigue soñando.-siguió con su rabia por haber sido descubierta mientras él seguía riendo orgulloso. Se calmaron un poco al pasar por la puerta del buffet, cogiendo algo de comida y llegando a la mesa de Lewis, Dani y Jenson.

-          ¿Qué horas son estas?-el de McLaren hacía de padre. Kimi miraba a Sandra cediéndola la excusa.

-          ¿Para qué tanta prisa?-fue clara.- Tampoco os veo esperándonos.-hablaba sobre los platos prácticamente vacíos sobre la tabla. En especial los del lado de Lewis.

-          Cogemos fuerza para esta noche.-Dani informaba.

-          Ey…-el tema absurdo quedó de lado cuando Yaiza pasó por detrás de la mesa. Sandra la hubiese saludado más efusivamente, pero se sorprendió al verla completamente evadida de la realidad. No les había visto hasta que su amiga se dirigió a ella. La sonrió con timidez y aceptó sentarse con ellos sin necesidad de propuesta.- ¿Quieres?-le ofrecía unas tostadas, algo que el estómago de Yaiza rechazaba al cerrarse en el acto. Negó con una mueca amable, y antes de ofrecerse a sí misma el ir a buscar algo, Dani alzaba la voz.

-          Voy a por un poco de tarta –se levantaba y miraba a la chica.- ¿Quieres que te traiga un trozo?-le pareció mucho mejor esa idea, asintiendo.

-          Voy contigo.-la única que no se sorprendió de oír a Kimi ofrecerse a acompañarle fue Yaiza, que ni había reparado en ello.- Me apetece tarta.-comentó sin más, dándose esa excusa para ir tras Dani hacia los stands de comida nuevamente.

-          ¿Si querías tarta por qué no la has cogido antes?-Dani no entendía nada.

-          Porque no la he visto.-mintió.

-          Pues hay doscientas.-el australiano señalaba la amplia selección.- ¿Tan empanado vas?-Kimi no quería reír al ver que el chico se lo ponía tan fácil.

-          Me falta energía, sí.-se limitaba a esperar. Dani se echaba una porción de pastel recubierto de frutas, pretendiendo coger otro plato para llevarle otro trozo a Yaiza. Kimi se lo quitó de las manos y fue hacia la tarta de queso, sería esa la que le llevasen.

-          Pues no es que te estés moviendo mucho.-seguían.- Con lo que pasa Sandra de ti deberás estar aburrido.-Kimi le miró de reojo, sonriéndose.

-          Tu cuarto es el que está al lado suyo ¿no?-no comprendió la pregunta, pero asintió.- Entonces para la próxima intentaré repetir lo de anoche en su cama, tal vez así dejas de hacer comentarios estúpidos.-estaban de frente, Dani frunciendo el ceño sin entender nada y Kimi con los dos platos en las manos. Empujó ambas porciones de tarta contra el cuerpo de Dani, que las cogía como podía sin dejar que el suyo propio fuese al suelo. Kimi acercó el rostro un poco al suyo, para dejarlo claro.- Dos.-el chico seguía arrugando la frente queriendo analizar sus palabras, algo que era fácil de comprobar cuando finalmente sucedió.

-          ¡¿Qué?!-protestó a la espalda de Kimi, que ya se iba de los stands. Esperaba alguna queja más, algún pique, pero Dani le adelantaba por el lado y llegaba a la mesa para encararse a Sandra desde arriba.- ¿¡Pero qué te pasa a ti ahí abajo?!-Lewis empezó a toser para evitar atragantarse con el café. Yaiza le miraba preocupada, siendo su foco de visión el inglés hasta que Dani volvió a hablar a una paralizada Sandra.- ¿¡Dos?! ¿¡En serio?!-la chica desencajó la mandíbula y buscó a Kimi, que llegaba.

-          ¡¿Serás imbécil?!-regañaba. Kimi ponía el plato de tarta frente a Yaiza y luego iba a su sitio a sentarse, con gesto victorioso. La chica seguía esperando respuesta.- ¡Te dije que no dijeses nada!

-          Y yo te dije que no te iba a hacer caso—

-          ¡¡Pero por qué dos!!-Dani seguía sufriendo.- ¡¡Ese era mi momento!! ¡Ahora qué me queda a mí!-Jenson reía mientras buscaba seguir comiendo, y Lewis se encogía hacia el lado izquierdo, en donde Yaiza no entendía nada.

-          Hablan de orgasmos.-explicó. La chica no mostró expresión alguna. No al menos muy positiva.- Dani le dio dos cuando se acostaron, y según parece…-paró un poco para oír algún que otro pique más entre Kimi y Dani.- Kimi ha repetido la hazaña.-volvieron a prestar atención.

-          Tú no deberías haber tenido ni dos ni uno, así que cállate porque—

-          ¡Pero los tengo!

-          Y yo, no te jode.-Sandra se llevaba las manos a la sien para intentar evadirse en su paz interior. Algo que sólo aguantó unos segundos.

-          ¡¿No habéis pensado en que tal vez no me apetece hablar de estas cosas en el desayuno?! ¡¿O nunca?!

-          ¡¿Por qué eres tan… tan…?!-Dani no sabía qué reprocharle.- ¿¡Eres de orgasmo fácil o qué!? ¡¿Y mi mérito dónde—

-          ¡¡Daniel!!-le gritaba ella. Kimi disfrutaba en su asiento, riendo.- ¡Deja de reírte, eres un gilipollas! ¡Te dije que—

-          ¡Tenía que vengarme!-se defendía el finlandés.- He tenido que aguantarle muchas veces—

-          ¡Lo que demuestra que eres un infantil! ¡Le sacas diez años, deberías ser el maduro!

-          A lo mejor por eso farda.-Lewis opinaba, de cara a Jenson más que nada.- Con la edad, el dar dos orgasmos deberá ser algo extraño—

-          ¿Tú qué hablas?-se defendía el aludido.- Tú como mucho te los das a ti mismo con la mano, así que—

-          ¿Le vigilas?-Jenson quiso saber. Es conversación a tres dejó a Dani, aún rabioso, sentarse en su sitio. Seguía mirando a Sandra con decepción, y esta le devolvía el gesto negando.

-          No hace falta vigilarle para saber que no se come una mierda—

-          Te sorprenderías.-aseguraba el de Mercedes.

-          ¿¡Cuándo hemos dejado de hablar de la facilidad de Sandra para correr—

-          ¡¿Os podéis callar de una vez?!-Yaiza no dejó terminar de hablar a un Dani que había buscado recuperar de nuevo el protagonismo. El grito de Yaiza hizo que nadie pestañease siquiera. Había sonado demasiado rota, y su rostro estaba muy pálido. Si no fuese porque sus ojos aún estaban secos, habrían dado por hecho que estaba llorando. Sandra se miró con Kimi, y no fue la única que se giró hacia él. Hasta Dani le miraba, cambiando el rumbo de observación a Yaiza cuando esta se levantó para irse de allí a toda prisa. Esperaron unos segundos antes de decir nada.

-          Tal vez no le hace gracia eso de oíros hablar de vuestras aventuras.-Jenson opinó mirando a la pareja. Sandra volvía a mirar a Kimi, que negaba.

-          No es por eso…-se levantó, estirándose hacia el asiento de Yaiza y cogiendo el plato de tarta intacto que había dejado allí. Se fue de la mesa sin decir nada más, y nadie del grupo habló hasta que Sandra decidió mandarles a la mierda simplemente por haber abierto la boca. Kimi golpeó la puerta de Yaiza numerosas veces, no iba a parar hasta que la chica abriese. Cuando consiguió verla, no le hizo falta decir mucho para saber que su amiga se sentía avergonzada. Ya lloraba, había esperado a desaparecer del grupo para liberarse, y miraba con pena a su amigo, que le ofrecía la tarta.- Has hablado con él ¿verdad?-le asintió en respuesta, estirando la mano y cogiendo la tarta sin piedad. Empezó a devorarla de camino al dormitorio, sentándose sobre la cama. Le dolía sentirse así, pero Kimi no pudo evitar sonreírse al ver su reacción.- Come, come…-la animaba. No la interrumpió hasta que acabó.- Cuéntame qué ha pasado…-le quitó el plato de las manos y, sobre todo, el tenedor por si la cosa había ido tan mal como para que la chica quisiese acabar clavándolo en algún lado.

-          Nada, no ha pasado nada.-hablaba rabiosa.- A-ayer le vi, n-nos cruzamos aquí en la puerta, y m-me dijo que lo sentía pero que no sabía qué hacer para hacerme pensar que no iba a pasar nada malo si lo intentábamos, p-porque ni él se lo creía. Y yo le dije de todo, q-quiero decir, l-le dije todo lo que pensaba, t-todo lo que sentía y joder, e-es que le dije lo que necesitábamos ambos y le dio igual. Se metió en su cuarto sin decir nada.-fue lo más breve que pudo. Kimi hizo bien en haberle retirado la cubertería.- E-es un imbécil, t-te juro que—

-          Tranquila…-dejó el plato y tenedor a un lado y se acercó a ella, cogiéndola de las manos para evitar que se alterase más.- Ya se dará cuenta de—

-          No, no quiero. A la mierda.-protestaba.- E-estoy harta. Él se tiró a Sandra ¿Sabes?—

-          Sí, creo que lo sé.-contestó irónico.

-          L-lo quiero decir es que soy yo la que n-no debería querer, la que debería ver pegas por todos lados, y él es el imbécil que—

-          Cada vez que le llamas imbécil te delatas.-quiso responderle lo más rápidamente posible, pero le dolía no saber cómo negarle algo tan cierto. Se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada. Kimi se sonrió.- Sois bastante inútiles…

-          A-ahora que estás con Sandra ya no me apetece tanto hablar contigo de esto.-soltó triste. Kimi frunció el ceño.- T-te da igual si estoy mal. Te ríes, mírate.-el chico borró el gesto delatador.- T-te da igual.

-          No me da igual… Pero te he oído ya unas cuantas veces decir estas cosas. Y aunque no hable con él, le conozco y sé que es un inútil.

-          Q-que lo haya dicho muchas veces no significa que haya dejado de sentirme como una mierda, pero supongo que entre orgasmos es difícil entenderlo.-le siguió mirando mal al oírle reír. Kimi esta vez se sintió incluso peor.

-          Lo siento…-se separó de él.

-          No lo haces.

-          Que sí, Yai, si yo sé—

-          Sé lo que pensáis todos. Que somos idiotas, que estamos perdiendo el tiempo y q-que parecemos críos. P-pero es fácil verlo desde vuestra posición. Y no se te ocurra decirme que tú has estado en ella –se adelantó, amenazante.- porque Sandra se apareció en tu casa para pedirte perdón, y d-desde entonces no se ha separado de ti. S-seb a mí me evita. Y como tú ya estás bien p-pues te olvidas de lo que es estar en mi lugar, y p-por eso te ríes.-frenó.

-          No me olvido…-él insistía.- Me río porque simplemente pienso que tarde o temprano lo arreglaréis. Y que luego te reirás tú de estas cosas.

-          ¿Acaso te ríes tú de lo mal que lo has pasado por Sandra?-bajó él la mirada al no tener nada que responder que le beneficiase.- M-me da igual si luego se arregla, o si no volvemos a hablar. M-me paso los días escondida para no tener que verle y aguantar el que él que tampoco quiera intentarlo…-pausó brevemente.- Te juro que se me quitan las ganas de intentarlo cada vez que le veo actuar así…

-          Tal vez a él le pasa igual-opinó.- Tal vez él también necesita que tú—

-          Kimi, lo siento mucho si sueno egoísta, pero fue él el último en joderlo todo, y soy yo la que se ha mostrado dispuesta a… a… a intentarlo o a aclararlo o lo que quiera que sea lo que busquemos. Ayer se lo dije, le dije que le quería y que sí él me lo pedía yo lo intentaría una y otra vez, y se metió en su cuarto. Se escondió de nuevo después de llevar una semana esperando a que me dijese algo porque al parecer –exageraba con gestos- se había quedado para hablar conmigo.-se secó la última lágrima a la que iba a dejar pasar.- P-pasan los días y soy yo la única que parece hacer algo y también soy yo la que sigue hecha una mierda.-pausó.- N-no q-quiero seguir siendo la estúpida de los dos. No voy a seguir insistiendo si él sigue queriendo evitarme.-hubiese preferido poder insistirla en vez de acompañarla en su posterior silencio. Podía haberle dicho muchas cosas para intentar hacerla abrirse un poco más a la idea de seguir insistiendo, pero sabía que lo que Yaiza necesitaba era espacio al menos mientras buscase relajarse.- A-así que dos…-no quiso continuar la frase. Kimi la miraba alzando una ceja y dejando que sus labios se echasen a un lado con media sonrisa. Hasta ella buscaba mostrarla para intentar ser más amable que como fue en la mesa del desayuno.- Q-qué calladito te lo tenías…-él rió.

-          ¿De verdad quieres que hablemos de esto?-negó apresurada, tapándose los ojos con la mano.- Ya me parecía a mí.

-          Eso no significa que deje de sorprenderme.-alzó ahora Kimi ambas cejas.

-          ¿Tú también piensas que soy muy mayor o algo?-negó, riendo.

-          No es eso… es simplemente que no concibo la idea de sexo en ti.-se asustó, quedándose sin pestañear mientras ella reía.- Eres como mi hermano, joder, yo no quiero imaginar que tú…-tuvo un escalofrío que no pudo evitar mostrar. Él negó riendo.- Ay, no, cambiemos de tema—

-          Yo he tenido que hacerme a la idea de que tú te tiras a media parrilla, pero yo no puedo tirarme a tu mejor amiga—

-          ¡No! Claro que no, joder, no es lo mismo.-seguía con escalofríos.

-          Ya, bueno, yo cuando voy con el coche por la pista me dedico a averiguar si al que adelanto te le has tirado o no.

-          ¿Adelantar tú?-rió, cruelmente. Él achinó la mirada.- P-perdón...-dijo tras varios segundos de carcajada. 

-          ¿Y pretendes trabajar conmigo? ¿De verdad? Eres capaz de empezar a descojonarte si acabo el último.-no hacía falta que eso pasase, ella ya reía. Kimi bufó sin querer reír él también, poniéndose en pie para dejarla allí.- Me voy, ya me pensaré si te contratamos o no.

-          Que no, que te juro que no me reiré. No mucho al menos—

-          Esta noche me tiro a Sandra aquí –señaló a la pared a la que él adjudicaba el cuarto de la ausente.- y la doy tres orgasmos, y así tienes pesadillas—

-          ¡¡Cállate!!-se tapó los oídos y empezó a lanzar patadas al aire para expulsarse de allí.

No puso mucho impedimento a su propia marcha, yéndose a su cuarto para al menos descansar un poco y esperar a Sandra. La chica en cambio no contaba con subir al dormitorio del finlandés al menos hasta que se acordase de su existencia. Lewis la había retenido tras el desayuno para preparar los últimos detalles de ese día, algo que les llevó toda la mañana haciéndoles sentarse en la mesa del buffet a una hora bastante tardía.

A su sorpresa, eran los primeros del grupo. Preguntando al camarero de la zona, Lewis confirmó que ninguno de sus compañeros había pasado por allí para comer, y en parte les alegraba. Cogió el móvil y empezó a contactar a todos para reunirse, empezando por Sebastian no fuese a ser que se retrasase tanto como el otro día.

Para bien del inglés, Sebastian llegaba justo tras Dani acaparando el sitio de su lado. El australiano, que se había vuelto a quedar solo aquella mañana, aprovechaba la espera para seguir protestando un poco a Sandra tanto su abandono como el acontecimiento reciente con Kimi, dejando a Sebastian ciertamente desconcertado al oír demasiadas veces la palabra orgasmo sin entender muy bien lo sucedido y sin querer llegar a entenderlo.

A los pocos minutos llegó un Jenson que, aprovechando la conversación, se dejaba caer al lado de Lewis, dejando a su lado dos sillas vacías que cerraba Sebastian por el otro lado. El recién llegado no pudo evitar sonreírse pícaramente cuando el alemán le miró con decepción y malestar. Sabía sus intenciones, y aunque hubiese podido pedirle a alguien que le cambiase el sitio, asumía que o Yaiza o Kimi iban a comer junto a él.

Sobre todo cuando ambos aparecían por la puerta en compañía. Yaiza iba hablando sobre algo a lo que Kimi ya no prestaba atención. A él tampoco le costó mucho tiempo asumir que le tocaba decidir qué hacer, y puesto que ya había visto llorar a Yaiza ese día más de lo que le hubiese gustado, cogió la silla cercana al alemán y se sentó sin decir nada. Su amiga, en cambio, había parado de hablar mientras se acercaban sólo por no saber cómo reaccionar, y seguía en silencio al ver que Kimi ponía punto final a cualquier duda. Se sentó a su lado, y le susurró.

-          Gracias…-Kimi le hizo una carantoña en la pierna y decidió evitar mirar a su derecha en toda la velada. Ni siquiera sabiendo que Sebastian le observaba atónito.

-          A ver, que no va a ser para tanto.-tras varios minutos de insistencia por parte de Dani por saber cómo sería la fiesta, Lewis zanjaba. Ya con la comida en la mesa.- Es una simple fiesta, música, comida, reunión de amigos. No hay ni sorpresas, ni nada, así que relax.

-          Gracias, estaba en un sinvivir.-ironizó Kimi, comiendo patatas fritas. Yaiza le rió al lado. Y Sebastian se quiso morir por enésima vez en esas semanas.

-          ¿Y para qué hemos de ir tan pronto entonces?-insistía.

-          Pues… porque sí. A las siete en el hall, por favor, no os retraséis—

-          No vaya a ser que no nos dejen pasar.-Kimi seguía.- ¿No decías que estaba cerca, joder?

-          Está… cerca, sí, ciertamente.

-          No está muy cerca.-rectificó Sandra.- Pero hemos de ir con tiempo.

-          Mentiroso…-Jenson protestó, y con él se puso punto final a esa parte de la conversación. Tras ello, cada cual fue iniciando su propio tema. Por no hacer un feo a la situación, Dani habló a Sebastian en el momento en el que sintió demasiado silencio, conversando con él sobre cualquier cosa que se le pasase por la cabeza mientras el resto seguía dándole al suyo. Kimi hablaba con Yaiza, de nuevo sobre su futuro posible trabajo, y lo hacía de forma tan campante que los otros tres, inmersos aún en temas de la fiesta, terminaban prestando atención.

-          ¿Entonces currarás en Ferrari?-Lewis no ocultaba su molestia. Yaiza se encogió de hombros.

-          B-bueno, supongo que hay que hablarlo aún.-parecía ser la única consciente de la mesa de que todo dependía en parte de Sebastian, al cual no quería mentar.

-          Hemos de hablar con Matilda.-puntualizaba Kimi. Sebastian miraba de forma perdida a la mesa esperando no ser involucrado. Tuvieron suerte.

-          ¿Y tú entonces qué harás?-Jenson miraba a Sandra. Ahora los focos estaban en ella, que se encogía de hombros.

-          Sigo esperando a que Samantha o Gina me digan algo… Me dijeron que me despreocupase, pero es que esta semana se acaba todo, y…-sintió un malestar físico que se le subía por todo el pecho. No fue capaz de hablar durante unos segundos.

-          Bueno, tú tranquila, si no te dicen nada coméntanoslo. Si estos –Jenson miró a Kimi y Sebastian- pueden enchufar a Yai, nosotros a ti también.-fue la única vez que incluirían a Sebastian en ese tema.

-          La verdad es que me gustaría poder ganarme yo un puesto alguna vez…-confesó.

-          Tú gánatelo, pero primero te enchufamos no te vayas a quedar en la calle.-rió Lewis.

Le vino bien el ver que todos se lo tomaban con tanta calma. Hasta Kimi no parecía darle las mismas vueltas que al principio, consiguiendo que Sandra dejase de pensar en ello en el momento en el que todos se ponían en marcha para volver a sus dormitorios. Las dos chicas se encerraron en el mismo para preparar la tarde y sus modelitos, buscando Sandra mientras el tiempo pasaba que Yaiza estuviese dispuesta a hablar de lo sucedido esa mañana.

Ni Yaiza iba a sacar el tema, ni ella iba a insistirla. Y mientras tanto, metros a un lado, el propio Sebastian se debatía en si salir a la fiesta y causar una guerra o quedarse escondido y causar otra. Estaba bastante histérico pensando qué hacer, sobre todo después de haberse pasado una noche en vela analizando cada palabra que la chica le había dicho la noche anterior frente a su puerta.

Inútil era lo menos que se podía decir de él, pues todo era demasiado flojo en comparación a lo que sentía merecer. Le hubiese gustado contar o con Kimi o con alguien en ese momento para recibir algún consejo, pero hasta la soledad que tenía sentía merecerla después de haber espantado a tanta gente durante esas semanas.

El único mensaje, literal, que recibió para saber qué hacer fue de parte de Lewis. Su móvil sonaba una hora antes de la cita, y le amenazaba de forma clara con arrancarle cierta parte de su cuerpo si no se presentaba a las siete en el hall como todos. Se lo tomó como tal, y a las siete era el primero en estar abajo esperando que Yaiza no fuese la segunda.

Ese fue el propio Lewis, que, de anfitrión, no quería llegar el último.

-          Así me gusta.-confesaba al verle. Sebastian sonrió irónico antes de regresar a su seriedad.- ¿Y los demás?

-          No lo sé.-poco podía aportar. Lewis tampoco le insistía.

-          Salgamos pues.-le animó a ir fuera. El alemán dudaba de todo lo que el chico pudiese proponerle, pero en ese caso tampoco tenía mucho que ofrecer él. Ya al aire libre, Lewis miraba de forma descarada hacia el parking de aquel recinto. Sebastian no le daba importancia.- No estarás así de muermo todo el rato ¿no?-preguntaba sin necesidad de mirar. El otro muchacho lo hacía descaradamente.

-          Me he preparado unos chistes, tranquilo.-ironizó, consiguiendo aun así que Lewis riese.

-          ¡Puntual!-se giraban al oír la entrada de Dani, o en ese caso salida. El australiano le había visto tras el cristal y se reunía con ellos para seguir la apasionante conversación que surgió al ver sus atuendos. Tanto él como Sebastian iban muy similares. Vaquero oscuro y camisa de negro mate. Lewis en cambio iba con vaqueros claros, rotos, y una camisa blanca con cierto estampado inapreciable. Obviamente se dedicaron a criticarle hasta que el siguiente en llegar fue Kimi. Él también llevaba vaqueros oscuros, pero arriba lo acompañaba de camisa gris clara. El tema no siguió en el ambiente, ahora Lewis y Dani buscaban la forma de interactuar para que Kimi y Sebastian dejasen de sentirse ciertamente incómodos.

-          ¿Nos viene a buscar el autobús del cole?-por su inutilidad, tuvo que ser el finlandés el que rompiese el hielo. Lewis negó.

-          Tiempo al tiempo.-decía a la vez que Jenson hacía su aparición. Con camisa blanca y pantalón negro.- Ya está, el que se piensa que vamos de boda.

-          Se llama clase, caballero.-prefirió no entrar al trapo de su compatriota para no salir perdiendo.

-          ¿Dónde narices se meten estas?

-          ¿Preguntas en serio?-Kimi no entendió la intervención de Lewis, que tampoco sabía qué esperaba en respuesta.- Deberías haberles dicho de estar aquí hace media hora.

-          Esperaba que Sandra recordase que era importante estar aquí a las siete.-y en efecto lo hacía, pero Yaiza le daba demasiados problemas.

-          Mira, tía, ya vas monísima así, deja de—

-          Una onda más, sólo una.-buscaba darle forma a la parte baja de su melena y algún que otro mechón alto. No quería forzarlo mucho, dándole un toque natural que a juicio de Sandra no difería mucho de original. Ella llevaba su melena natural.- Ya estoy…-anunció avergonzada ante su amiga, que seguía cruzada de brazos como hacía ya un cuarto de hora. Fueron hacia el hall, teniendo la misma suerte del resto de verles tras el cristal de la puerta. Ellos en cambio no dieron con las chicas hasta que no estaban fuera. Kimi se quedó anonadado mirando a Sandra. Llevaba un vestido rojo oscuro palabra de honor ajustado al pecho. Se ceñía a ella en la cintura, y luego caía en una falda no muy suelta que se extendía hacia la rodilla por la espalda pero que quedaba corta por delante. Sabía que el vestido le quedaba de cine, pero Kimi se perdía demasiado observándola a ella como tal como para analizar su prenda que, finalmente, no era su camiseta de McLaren. La propia chica se encargó de sacarle del trance moviendo su mano frente a su cara, colocándose a su lado mientras ahora Yaiza buscaba la forma de pasar desapercibida. Pero era difícil hacerlo si Sebastian seguía mirándola así. Llevaba, al contrario que su amiga, un vestido color negro, tan mate como la camisa del que la observaba, que sólo se sostenía en ella con un tirante grueso a un lado. La falda, tan ajustada como el resto del vestido, se cortaba antes de llegar a medio muslo por un lateral, dejando al descubierto otro trozo de tela de un negro más oscuro que imitaba una falda aún más corta.

-          Y luego soy yo el hortera.-Lewis opinó con clara ironía mirando a las chicas y negando por su presencia. Sandra rió, agarrándose de la cintura de un Kimi que aún la analizaba. Yaiza sonrió con pesar mirando al suelo y echándose a un lado.

-          ¿Por qué coño te vistes así?-Kimi susurraba al oído de su chica mientras Lewis se encargaba de hablar a Yaiza antes de que Sebastian colapsase mirándola. Sandra rió.

-          ¿Tanto presumir de orgasmos? Presume de chica.

-          Bueno, bueno, bueno, si encima te sube la soberbia.-la volvió a recorrer.- Tú te vistes así y no hay quien te aguante ¿eh?-volvió a reír.

-          Me da poder.

-          Ya veo, ya.-silbó.

-          ¿Estoy guapa entonces?-la miró alzando una ceja. Su respuesta llegó en forma de beso, y ella no necesitó de palabras.

-          ¿Podemos irnos ya?-Jenson proponía, sintiéndose aún el más elegante de todos. Lewis miraba a ambos lados de la acera.

-          Aún no…-luego miró al parking, lamentándose.

-          ¿Qué pasa? ¿Esperamos algo?-Dani preguntaba y Kimi insistía.

-          Al autobús escolar.-Lewis les miró mal a los dos, hasta que pudo disfrutar de no tener que alagar más su marcha.

-          Ya estoy, ya estoy…-que Lewis fuese el único en saber que Nico iba a aparecer por la puerta dejó varias caras de sorpresa. Y como era de esperar, el que menos iba a ocultarlo era Dani.

\-       ¡Hülkie!-casi lo solloza. Y Nico casi se da la vuelta para irse por donde había venido.- ¿¡Qué haces aquí?!-se acercó veloz a él a darle un abrazo que Nico no podía corresponder a causa de estar inmovilizado.

-          Evitar que me odiéis.-esperaron más explicación, sobre todo una Sandra que se tapaba la boca exagerando la emoción al ir a darle dos besos.- No iba a perderme la fiesta tampoco, así que bueno…-se encogió de hombros. Luego, miró a las dos chicas y frunció el ceño.- Joder cómo está el nivel ¿no?-aprovechaba para saludar a Yaiza con dos besos y sacarla al menos una sonrisa. Sebastian seguía sufriendo en silencio.

-          Te habrás mirado.-Sandra protestaba, pues Nico llevaba unos vaqueros claros y una camisa gris oscura bajo una americana negra que le favorecía demasiado. Kimi clavó sus dedos en la cintura de la chica para llamar la atención.

-          Tú, menos.-lo decía furioso.

-          ¿Lo dices porque es Hülk y es tuyo o por mí?-puso los ojos en blanco, al igual que el propio Nico y hasta un Dani que se daba la vuelta resoplando. La propia Sandra se encargó de zanjarlo entre risas y un beso que posaba a Kimi en los labios. Yaiza volvía a hacer un ruido sospechoso.

-          Vámonos ya, por favor.-pidió ella, con cara de asco.

-          Sí, gracias.-Lewis estaba verdaderamente impaciente, pidiéndole a todos que le siguiesen hacia el parking. Este estaba lleno de coches y motos de alta gama, además de dos limusinas.

-          ¿Vamos a ir en limusina?-Dani había echado a andar el primero, y frenaba también al inicio ilusionándose con la idea. Lewis negó sonriente.

-          Vamos en esto.-señaló una fila de motos negras y verdaderamente aparatosas. Todos salvo Sandra alzaron una ceja.

-          Es broma…-Kimi preguntó.

-          No.-entre todos se fueron mirando en busca de una explicación. Sólo quedaron sin cruzar mirada los de siempre. Lewis se fue embajonando al igual que una Sandra que se había ido a su lado.- Pero si os gustan las motos…-miraba a los chicos.

-          Ya, bueno, pero…-Nico se encogió de hombros.- No es un poco incómodo…-preguntó sin querer ofender mucho.

-          Me pareció más original que ir en coches. El camino está bastante bien, y puesto que nos gustan las motos pensé que sería un viaje entretenido.

-          A mí me encanta la idea.-comentaba Sandra. El único que decidió unirse a la aprobación fue Dani.

-          Oh, venga, no pongáis esas caras, al menos es original.-Dani fue con una sonrisa a Lewis a preguntarle que cuál moto era la suya. Le ofreció libertad.

-          A mí me parece muy bien que a todos os gusten las motos.-Yaiza intervino, haciendo que todos la mirasen.- P-pero a mí no, a mí me dan miedo. Y bueno….-se miró de arriba abajo.- C-creo que no estoy para ir en moto.-Lewis miró a Sandra.

-          ¿No has podido avisarla de lo del vestido?-La chica se encogió de hombros.

-          ¿Te crees que me hace caso cuando nos cambiamos? Me ignora, así que la he mandado a la mierda.-Yaiza protestaba negando.

-          Toma.-Nico le acercaba su americana a la chica.- Póntela por la cintura y así al menos…-proponía. Yaiza no tenía otro remedio.

-          En fin ¿en marcha? –Lewis daba una palma para poner todo a punto. Tras asentir todos con pesar para dirigirse a las motos, y Lewis ignorar que era el más entusiasmado, se giró a Sandra.- ¿Vas conmigo?

-          Ni hablar.-Kimi tiró de la mano de la chica, alejándola. Lewis reía, era de esperar.

-          Eh, que yo quería montar con Lewis.-se quejaba ella. Kimi no aprobaba ese juego de la chica de querer darle celos de forma tan continuada. Se acercó a ella.

-          Mira, bonita.-empezó. Ella fingía ponerse seria.- Tú lo único que vas a montar es a mí, así que súbete a la moto.-quiso reírse tanto que le dolió en el estómago el no hacerlo. Asintió, cual soldado, y fue a la parte trasera para sentarse al fin. Entre un tonteo y otro eran los únicos que no habían sido conscientes de la división creada. Nico obviamente fue con Dani, y Jenson se había acoplado a Lewis dejando a un Sebastian subiéndose a su moto y descubriendo tras ello que si Yaiza seguía quieta en la distancia era porque no iba a subir con él. Nadie decía nada, tampoco sabían cómo. Dejaron que al que menos le costaban esas cosas tomase la palabra mientras otros intentaban cuadrar un nuevo reparto.

-          Voy contigo.-Jenson se separaba de Lewis para ir con Sebastian, que asentía con cierto pesar. Lewis le hacía un gesto a Yaiza para que fuese con él, algo que hacía con también lamento. El chico le dio el casco. Cada moto tenía dos sobre el asiento, esperando.

-          Tanto peinarme para esto…-protestaba Yaiza. Y Sandra desde la moto de al lado hacía gestos de estrés por haber estado insistiéndola tanto en que no se preocupase por su melena. Ella también se puso el casco, sin pensárselo mucho, y Kimi no pudo evitar reír. Ella le miró atónita.

-          Qué…

-          Lo de tu pelo tiene tela.-le salía toda la melena por debajo del casco.- Es ponerte un casco y pareces un payaso—

-          Pasas de piropearme a llamarme payaso.

-          Para ser un payaso no estás nada mal.-quiso arreglar. Sandra ponía los ojos en blanco al no poder mostrar más de su cara en respuesta. Se sentó tras él, agarrándole.- ¿Tú no vas muy ligerita también?-hablaba de la ropa. Ella negó.

-          La falda me protege, respira tranquilo.-le daba una palmada para echar a andar con la moto, aunque esperasen a que Lewis se pusiese en cabeza para guiarles.

-          No corras mucho.-pidió Yaiza, agarrándose a él con fuerza. Él se rió bajo el casco, posando su mano sobre las de la chica para prometerla así que cuidaría de ella. Arrancó la moto, algo que hacían todos poniéndose ya rumbo al local.

Lewis iba guiando al resto por el camino. Como bien había comentado, el paisaje hacia el local se salía de lo habitual en sus rutas por la ciudad. Cada cual disfrutó del camino a su manera. En la moto del guía, Yaiza buscaba la manera de relajarse y dejar de sufrir, escondiéndose del miedo en la conducción suave que Lewis estaba llevando para ella.

Kimi hacía lo propio, ya no por una Sandra que iba despreocupada sino por su propio interés por disfrutar del paseo. Hacía tiempo que no cogía una moto así y mucho menos con compañía atrás, y le sorprendió para bien el sentirse tan cómodo durante un trayecto que superó sus expectativas. Los más relajados de todos eran Nico y Dani. Con el australiano al mando, ambos iban pendientes del recorrido sin mucha más preocupación que el no acelerar demasiado y superar a un Lewis que seguro buscaría la forma de recuperar la posición. Estaban de descanso, se recordaban, y no era momento de competir pese a que en otro momento se lo habían planteado con tal de divertirse.

Todos tenían confianza en las manos que les llevaban, eran muchos años de conocerse. Jenson en cambio podría haber sentido cierto temor ante su conductor, que siempre que paraban en algún semáforo, no podía evitar girar su rostro en busca de la chica que le había rechazado de forma tan clara. El inglés acababa avisándole de que debía ponerse en marcha hasta cuando la moto de Lewis y Yaiza ya estaba alejándose y, aun así, Jenson no tuvo mucho reparo en confiar en que Sebastian sabía lo que hacía.

Aun así, cuando llegaron al rato a la puerta del local, Jenson sintió el mismo alivio que una Yaiza que se bajaba apresurada de su moto.

-          ¿Te he hecho sufrir mucho?-Lewis se preocupó, quitándose el casco con menos prisa que ella. La chica negó, no queriendo faltarle al respeto de ninguna forma.- He ido lo más despacio que podía—

-          Tranquilo. No ha sido tan horrible como esperaba… P-pero casi que prefiero no volver a montar más.-él rió, esperando después a que todos fuesen bajando de las suyas. Sebastian se disculpó sin decir nada, usando sólo la mirada, con un Jenson que le retenía la suya de forma cómica a causa de los numerosos sustos en el trayecto. Kimi y Sandra se lamentaron de haber acabado el viaje, aunque al chica ahora al menos dejaba de sufrir por su pelo, y al otro lado, Nico y Dani se bajaban con la misma intensidad pausada.

-          ¿Ha ido bien?-Nico se acercó a Yaiza rumbo al local, impidiendo así también que se pudiese marginar de una forma u otra. Ella asintió, con media sonrisa. Acto seguido fue como si recordase algo, y se echaba mano de la chaqueta de su cintura.

-          Toma, toma.

-          Ah, no, tranquila—

-          Toma.-insistió, sintiéndose mal pese a que Nico ni se ponía de vuelta la chaqueta.- Me alegro de que hayas vuelto…-confesó. Él sonrió, con emoción, atrayendo a la chica hacia así para llevarla bajo su brazo hasta al menos entrar al local.

Ninguno esperaba gran cosa viendo las intenciones de Lewis y Sandra por que bajasen las expectativas, pero la verdad es que el recinto era bastante acorde a los gustos de todos. No había mucha luz, al menos por los laterales de la zona ajena a la pista central, pero tampoco se estaba en penumbra gracias al brillo azulado que se desprendía por todos lados. Había una amplia barra al fondo, en donde camareros paseaban preparando todo para los recién llegados. A un lado de la amplia sala, al lado opuesto de la zona de sofás y mesas, otra barra se mantenía vacía a espera de que a lo largo de la noche se fuese llenando de comida.

No había ni sorpresas ni posibles críticas que poder realizar a la organización de todo aquello, y hasta la decoración, por simple que pareciese, dejaba todo a disposición del buen sentir de los presentes. Hasta había una mesa de entre todas las disponibles que ya contaba con el número de asientos que iban a necesitar, por lo que lo único que tuvieron que hacer fue ir hasta ella mientras Lewis y Sandra hacían de anfitriones con los dueños del local. Era pronto, pese a haber llegado cerca de las ocho de la tarde, y les tocaba esperar al menos un rato para poder disfrutar de la cena. No les suponía ningún problema, no les importaba sentarse a hablar y al menos eso Lewis y Sandra lo hicieron mucho más alegres que la puesta en marcha desde el hotel. Al fin y al cabo, tras el leve fracaso de las motos, parecían haber conseguido alegrar al personal con la fiesta en sí. Y eso era motivo suficiente como para despreocuparse de lo que viniese por delante.


	182. Chasing Cars

Era el momento de celebrar, y por eso tanto Sandra como Lewis iban a hacer todo lo posible para que todos formasen parte de esa labor. Ocuparon la zona de descanso que les correspondía desde un primer momento, y nadie quiso evadirse de esa colocación durante un largo periodo de tiempo.

Las conversaciones iban y venían, cada cual más alejada de la anterior. Los dos organizadores del evento disfrutaban al mismo nivel de que, al menos por entonces, todo fuese tal cual lo previsto, hasta con sus pequeños puntos negativos incluidos. Desde un inicio, tanto Yaiza como Sebastian estuvieron tan ausentes como se les esperaba, evitando caer en la tentación de compartir una mirada que les incomodase. En consecuencia, Kimi abandonaba de manera habitual todos los temas tratados en el grupo para asistir a su amiga de manera visual, y de vez en cuando con alguna frase corta, con tal de regresarla a la Tierra.

Ese primer apartado en la celebración sólo se vio interrumpido cuando Nico decidió ponerse en pie para ir a comprobar cuál era el menú que el recinto les ofrecía. Su olfato no le defraudó, y con motivo de haber llegado el primero a la amplia barra de alimentos, se tomó la libertad de inspeccionar cada plato que estaba dispuesto a consumir. A los pocos segundos llegaron tras él un Jenson y un Lewis muy interesados en sus conocimientos culinarios que de poco servían, pues allí todos cogían de todo para sacar sus propias conclusiones.

Unos pasos a un lado, y también llevándose a la boca muestras de aquellos canapés y montados que se ofrecían, Dani retenía a una Sandra a la que no iba a permitir escaparse tan pronto. La daba conversación infinita, en consecuencia de todos esos momentos que el australiano aseguraba haber sido abandonado por su amiga. Sandra, alegre como la que más aquella noche, no tenía la intención de alejarse de él por ningún motivo, pues al menos tenía risas aseguradas.

Y pese a que Nico y su grupo de comida también compartían humor en su rincón, eran los únicos que lo iban a hacer durante la hora de la cena.

Yaiza, pretendiendo comer un poco de todo pero abandonándolo tras el primer mordisco, iba acompañada de un Kimi que sacaba cualquier tema posible que provocase la reacción de la chica. Sólo quería escucharla, al menos mantenerla viva y evitar que pudiese alejarse a cualquier rincón con sus pensamientos. En parte lo conseguía al recibir sus palabras, pero no iba más allá. Justo en frente, un poco alejado y beneficiado por la penumbra de la zona, Sebastian la observaba ya asumiendo que era inútil evitarlo.

Estaba tan abatido ante su presencia que ni el simple hecho de que Kimi la acompañase conseguía hacerle cambiar de foco. Sólo tenía ojos para ella, y pensamientos para dedicarse un poco más de odio.

La veía tan cabizbaja como la había imaginado cada día, y como se la había encontrado también a cada instante. Le dolía saber que ni Kimi ni el motivo de la celebración en la que se encontraban eran suficientes para sacarle alguna sonrisa de la cual estaba seguro ser poseedor. Pues si algo sabía es que era el causante de su malestar. De eso no tenía la menor duda.

A medida que pasaban los minutos todos se iban amoldando a la nueva localización. La penumbra inicial, causada por la comparación de luminosidad de la que procedían, se había acostumbrado ya en sus ojos divisando cualquier cosa sin el menor problema. Y hasta Sebastian veía mucho más nítida, a su pesar, a una Yaiza cada vez más ausente.

Kimi se quedaba sin ideas a las que recurrir para traer de vuelta a su amiga. Más de una vez miró al lado opuesto esperando que por algún motivo ya fuese Sandra o cualquier otro estuviesen observándoles para poder pedirles ayuda, pero allí todos celebraban demasiado como para preocuparse del que se negaba a hacerlo.

Porque Yaiza de lo que menos tenía ganas era de disfrutar de algo. Y pese a que se había prometido fingir firmeza, tanto por ella misma como por Kimi y los dos anfitriones de la fiesta, a cada rato la fuerza se iba escapando por sus poros dando de lleno con el ser que tenía en frente.

No tardó mucho en caer en las mismas redes en las que había caído Sebastian ya un rato atrás. El momento de conexión de ambas miradas supuso el mismo dolor en la persona que ahora observaba como en la que dejaba de hacerlo en el acto. Sebastian fijó su vista en la amplia mesa llena de platos a los cuales no quería ni acercarse. Su estómago se revolvía sólo de saber que ella le había buscado. Y su corazón se aceleraba al ritmo del odio propio al sentir que, por desgracia, ella se habría dolido al encontrarle.

Y a Kimi ya le era inútil seguir intentando nada. Yaiza ya ni respondía a sus comentarios, le era imposible dejar de mirar a un Sebastian que, acomodado también bajo las leves luces azules de la zona, tenía dos luceros por ojos que atraían a Yaiza cual insecto volador rumbo a su muerte.

Al finlandés no le quedó otra que coger a su amiga del brazo y ofrecerla, sin opción a elegir, el marcharse de allí rumbo a los sofás en donde habían iniciado todos aquella noche. Era su labor, sentía, la de alejarla de cualquier mal que la pudiese provocar el haber caído tan pronto en la presencia de Sebastian.

El propio chico se quedó sólo frente al menú una vez los dos se alejaron del grupo. Sabía que ninguno estaba frente a él, y aun así no quiso alzar la mirada por miedo a encontrarse con cualquier resto de su presencia. Su soledad se oponía a la reunión que se formaba justo al lado opuesto de su situación. Los otros cinco observaban el resto del local, que poco a poco y sin poder evitarlo, se iba llenando de otra gente con la que tenían que compartir aquella noche. Un grupo que no tenía la aprobación de todos.

-          Podríais haber elegido otra cosa…-Nico se mantenía apoyado sobre el borde de la mesa mirando con desgana al personal.

-          ¿Acaso te crees que podemos elegir? -Lewis se defendía.- Nosotros somos los acoplados, bastante es que nos dejan venir…

-          Pero son todo tíos…-Nico seguía su protesta.

-          Desde cuándo eso es malo.-Sandra se sonreía al contrario que el resto viendo el panorama. Nico captó su atención.

-          ¿Tú no tenías novio? –chasqueó los dedos frente a ella, haciéndola reír.

-          Pero no me he quedado ciega, cállate.-su empujón leve al chico puso fin a ese breve debate que sacó varias risas a los dos ingleses que les acompañaban. Tampoco las extendieron mucho, sobre todo al ver que Sebastian, a sorpresa de todos, se acercaba a ellos con tal de abandonar su soledad.

-          Anda, el alma en pena.-Nico le recibía, también sorprendiendo. El propio Sebastian arrejuntaba sus labios en una mueca y alzaba las cejas aceptando esa definición que le adjudicaban.- ¿No comes nada?-en realidad tampoco sabía si Sebastian había probado bocado o no, pero por su cara y la experiencia de todos, daban por hecho que la respuesta era negativa. Y así confirmó él.

-          No tengo mucha hambre.-su comentario vino continuado de un breve silencio que ninguno quiso romper con alguna tontería que le ofendiese. Se encargó él mismo de nuevo de seguirlo.- ¿Dónde estabas?-preguntaba al propio Nico, sin poner fin a las sorpresas. El haber estado tan ausente esa semana había provocado que Sebastian no se hubiese dado cuenta de que su compatriota no había estado con ellos, ni siquiera en las comidas grupales que habían compartido. Nico fue a contestarle, pero como era de esperar, Dani se adelantó con un tono repelente.

-          Con su familia.-enfatizó bastante el corte entre sílaba y sílaba. A Sebastian no le costó mucho darse cuenta de que había metido la pata al preguntar, y más viendo la cara con la que Nico miraba a Dani de vuelta.

-          ¿Ya empezamos?-dijo.

-          ¿Qué tal con tu familia? ¿Todo bien? ¿Ya se han acabado las prisas por ir a verles de forma tan repentina?-seguía con un tono repipi que incomodaba hasta a los que reían, que eran los dos ingleses.

-          Mira, Dani, vamos a dejarlo—

-          Eso, que te habías alegrado mucho de verle—

-          Por supuesto.-Dani cortó a una Sandra que intentaba aportar algo de bienestar.- Pero ahora que nos cuente qué tal ¿no?-todos los ojos apuntaban a Nico, que se cruzaba de brazos de forma defensiva.

-          ¿Qué te importa?

-          Hombre, pues como amigo tuyo que soy—

-          Esperaba que dijese novio.-Lewis susurraba a Sebastian, que se había colocado a su lado y que ahora reía, sin mucho énfasis, por debajo. Dani prosiguió ignorándoles a ambos.

-          Me interesa bastante, sí.-Nico bufó, acompañando la queja de unos ojos que giraban.

-          Pues muy bien, Dani, ha ido muy bien.

-          Ya. No podían esperar una semana ¿Eh?-aunque a todos le hacía gracia el estado de celos de Dani, el énfasis que ponía en sus quejas empezaba a sorprenderles a todos. Y a molestar cada vez más a Nico.

-          ¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa, tío? Estás de un insoportable que—

-          ¿Acaso no puedo interesarme? Tantas bodas repentinas y viajes urgentes, creo que puedo—

-          Mira, déjalo.-interrumpió el alemán.- Espero que no les hayas dado a los demás la misma guerra que me estás dando a mí, porque te juro que no entiendo nada y me estás poniendo de los nervios y—

-          Sé que no has ido a casa, Hülk.-alzó la voz más de la cuenta, dando a entender que los gritos iban a venir en breve. Todos esperaban tanto la continuación como el tono de voz que la llevase. Y Nico el primero.- Qué ¿me lo vas a negar ahora?-cual partido de tenis, todos cambiaron el foco de Dani a Nico en sus miradas, esperando verle explotar de nuevo pero dando con un chico que se quedaba bastante estático.- Va, niégalo.-le animaba, pero Nico mantenía el silencio. A causa de ello, Jenson intentó también meter un poco de cizaña.

-           ¿Le has espiado?- y lo hizo a favor de Nico. Dani frunció el ceño antes de centrarse aún en Nico, juzgándole con la mirada.

-          Llamé a tu madre ¿sabes? A tu casa en Alemania –Lewis miró a Sebastian con complicidad, señalando aquella intervención como la que decoraba el romance de los dos amigos y que volvía a sacar una leve risa en el propio Sebastian.- y ni estabas ni se te esperaba. Y en tu casa en Suiza tampoco. Y tu móvil tampoco—

-          ¿Me has estado espiando?-ahora la pregunta de Jenson la formulaba el propio afectado. Dani ponía los ojos en blanco.

-          ¿Nos mientes y pretendes dejarme de malo—

-          ¿¡Se puede saber qué te pasa por la cabeza, joder?!-era de esperar que los gritos viniesen dados por Nico. Nadie se sorprendió de ello.

-          ¡¿Y a ti?!-Dani tampoco tuvo problemas en continuarlos.- ¡No has parado de escaquearte de todo, que si bodas, que si viajes de fami—

-          ¡Sólo he ido a una boda, joder! ¡Me he pasado el año entero contigo y Sandra, a qué viene tanto—

-          ¡¿Qué quieres que le haga?! ¡Me entero de que nos mientes y me jode!

-          Lo que haga o deje de hacer es cosa mía.-se defendió en un tono de voz más neutral tras un silencio en el que buscaba pensar las cosas. Dani no lo utilizó para lo mismo.

-          ¿¡Y eso te da derecho a mentirnos?! ¡Tío, si no quieres venir a un cumpleaños o estar con nosotros, dilo, pero no me vengas con que has de ver a tu familia porque—

-          ¡Pero a ti qué más te da!

-          ¡Pues claro que me da!-seguía su tirón.-¡Si nos mientes me preocupa porque a saber qué andas haciendo o el por qué no quieres estar aquí, pero si no nos lo dices a ninguno será por algo!-Nico volvió a mantener un silencio bastante extenso.- ¿¡Ves?!

-          Dani, tío –Lewis intervino para poner también un poco de paz.- Tampoco te metas, ya lo dirá si quiere, no tiene que—

-          ¡Oh, venga ya! ¿¡Te da igual que te mienta?!-Lewis dio gracias de que Dani no le mirase mientras se encogía de hombros dando una respuesta bastante simple a su pregunta.- ¡¿Dónde estabas si se puede—

-          Estaba en Mónaco.-no se le veía muy a favor de haber respondido. Y más al ver que a Dani no le servía.

-          ¡¿En Mónaco?! ¡Venga ya, qué coño ibas a hacer tú en Mónaco!-volvió a esperar una respuesta que no llegaba, pero que claramente enervaba a Nico a medida que se la guardaba.- Claro que sí, tú sigue mintiéndonos.-Nico cogió aire.- La familia, luego Mónaco, lo siguiente es que—

-          ¡Estaba viendo mi nueva casa, joder!-dijo finalmente, aún más furioso de lo que Dani se había mostrado. Ahora el silencio continuado fue mantenido también por el australiano, que intentaba comprender lo que acababa de escuchar.

-          ¿Tu nueva qué?-preguntó finalmente.

-          Casa.-toda la ira que guardaba una sola palabra era suficiente para provocar que Dani tragase saliva. Nico no retiraba su vista de la de él, furioso a más no poder.- He estado en Mónaco –no gritaba, pero alzaba la voz lo suficiente para que resonase en la cabeza de todos una vez se hubiese callado.- viendo mi nueva casa.-Intentó decir algo para no sentir que quedaba como el malo de la película, pero a Dani no se le ocurría nada que poder aportar tras eso. Así que esperó, dejando que fuese Sandra la encargada, agarrándose del brazo de Nico con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-          ¡Joder, Hülk! ¡Casa nueva! Q-qué guay…-Nico seguía mirando a Dani, rabioso. Y entonces Lewis se vio en la obligación de acompañar a Sandra en intenciones.

-          Otro más en el barrio –comentaba agitando un poco al chico.- ¿Y por dónde está la casa?

-          Es la de al lado de este subnormal.-el insulto estaba claro para quién iba dedicado. Dani tragó saliva llevándose consigo las vergüenzas.- A mí tampoco me hacía gracia la idea de separarme tanto de vosotros después de este año, y me pareció buena idea irme de Suiza –aún mantenía el tono elevado en la voz.- aunque ahora se me quitan las putas ganas de ir.

-          Va, va…-Sandra se agarraba de nuevo a él.- Que esto son buenas noticias. Ahora tenemos que añadir otra fiesta más al calendario, la de inauguración de tu casa.

-          Después de los test, cuando volvamos.-Jenson proponía a la vez que Nico comenzaba a poner caras llenas de ironía que precedían a algo negativo.

-          Siento chafarlo pero es que tengo que ir a ver a mi familia.-dedicó una nueva mirada a Dani, retándole a decir algo. El australiano en cambio miró a un lado con un gesto bastante nervioso, dignándose a decir algo sólo cuando la mirada de los demás era lo suficientemente acusativa como para hacerle hablar.

-          N-no sé qué decir—

-          ¡¡Perdón!!-el grito al unísono de todos llevó a Dani un paso atrás de donde se encontraba. Asintiendo.

-          S-sí, sí… l-lo siento.-tragó saliva. Nico ni le miraba. Y eso le hizo seguir en sus trece.-De todas formas n-no entiendo que nos tengas que mentir para—

-          ¡A ver, subnormal!-volvió a él, haciendo que el chico retrocediese de nuevo.- ¡Si no te lo he dicho es porque era una sorpresa! ¡¿Acaso no te entra?!-Sandra tiraba del brazo de Nico para intentar hacerle bajar el tono de voz. Inútilmente pues el chico la ignoraba completamente.

-          V-vale, vale… P-pues perdón, qué quieres que haga si me dices que vas a un sitio y veo que—

-          ¡¿Confiar en mí un poquito?! ¡¿Tal vez?! –Sandra insistía tirando de su brazo.- Menuda amistad es esta.

-          ¡Joder, que lo siento! ¡Tampoco montes un drama! –esta vez no se calmó ni con la mirada atónita que le dedicó Nico tras eso.- ¡Tú mismo lo has dicho! Llevamos todo el año de un lado para otro juntos y, pues, que desaparezcas tanto es raro, y más si mientes con el destino… Pero ya está ¿vale? Lo siento, pero entre eso, entre que ahora te hablas con Kimi—

-          Y dale con Kimi…-protestó. Lewis volvió a reír a Sebastian por lo bajo. Este esta vez no hizo ningún ruido. También a causa de que el propio mentado venía con Yaiza bajo el brazo hacia el grupo, dejándole de nuevo mudo.

-          ¿Qué he hecho ahora?-preguntaba. Nico bajó la mirada y negó. Ya estaba agotado. Dani reservó su ira. Kimi, entonces, rió.- Menudas caras, madre mía.

-          Te habrás mirado tú.-que Nico le respondiese de esa forma sorprendió a todos menos al finlandés.

-          Yo tengo novia y a la que te gustaría que fuese la tuya bajo el brazo. Tal vez mi cara no es tan mala como la pintas—

-          Gilipollas.-cortó. Sandra volvió a tirar del brazo de Nico, esta vez con preocupación. Un gesto que sólo compartía Yaiza allí.

-          E-eh, no, no discutáis, que iba todo muy bien—

-          Déjales…-Dani, con una sonrisa risueña, mandaba callar a Sandra. Claramente él disfrutaba de aquello.

-          ¿Ya no estás enamorado de mí? Qué decepción.-Kimi no paraba.

-          ¿De ti? Antes me enamoro de—

-          Bueno, pero parad ya.-Yaiza se separaba de Kimi para ponerse en medio. Le daba la misma rabia que a Sandra que eso volviese a pasar.- Pues anda que no nos ha durado poco la alegría…-miraba fijamente a Kimi, sintiéndose con mayor derecho de juzgarle a él en ese aspecto. A lo que él buscó defenderse.

-           Pero a mí no me mires, si yo he venido de buenas, no sé ni qué ha pasado. No me metas en sus crisis matrimoniales.

-          Eh, que estamos perfectamente.-Cada cual puso los ojos más en blanco respecto a la respuesta de Dani. Kimi directamente reía, y Nico le miraba achinando la mirada sin estar ni de acuerdo ni a favor de que le respondiese a algo así.

-          ¿Perfectamente?-dio pie a seguir con el juego, sin quererlo. Dani fue borrando la sonrisa poco a poco, mirándole.- Vete a la mierda, anda.

Kimi no quiso seguir con el juego al ver que el alemán se alejaba del grupo hacia el lugar del que él procedía con Yaiza, los sofás. Dani se quedó tan cabizbajo después de oír a su amigo decir eso que el resto tampoco quiso continuar la conversación ni provocarle un mayor disgusto de que ya tenía, y poco a poco fueron dejando atrás aquel momento, permitiendo con ello que Dani se alejase del grupo para ir a la barra a tomar algo y recapacitar. Kimi, al que menos le importaba de todos, provocó a Yaiza con el mismo tipo de mirada que la chica le estaba dedicando desde hacía un rato antes de irse hacia el stand de comida para evadirse probando bocado.

No lo hizo solo, y Jenson fue con él para recomendarle lo que hubiese sido capaz de memorizar de su picoteo previo, entreteniendo al finlandés un buen rato en el que el resto de los presentes dividían sus intenciones.

Yaiza se había quedado al lado de Sandra, hablando de lo ocurrido una vez los protagonistas se hubiesen ido. El único que había sido consciente de cómo funcionaba Yaiza aquella noche ahora estaba dedicado en cuerpo y alma a la comida, pero aun así no fue sólo él el que consiguió entender su juego.

Lewis, que seguía al lado de Sebastian, miraba de forma dedicada a cómo las chicas conversaba. Sandra llevaba la voz cantante, y Yaiza asentía sin mucho sentido hasta a cosas que no necesitaban su aprobación. Claramente hacía rato que no prestaba atención, y al inglés pocos datos más le hacían falta para saber el motivo real. Sobre todo cuando este le tenía al lado tan decaído como el resto de días.

-          Has de sentirte muy mal para estar así.-se separó de Sebastian de un gesto, situándose frente a las chicas, interrumpiendo el monólogo de Sandra. Yaiza, a la que se refería, fruncía el ceño.

-          ¿Qué?

-          Estamos de fiesta y aún no has bailado.-explicó. Yaiza puso los ojos en blanco y negó, evitando sonreírle mucho.- Va, venga.-extendió su mano hacia ella, recibiendo su gesto dubitativo.- Es mi cumpleaños, yo quiero bailar.-buscó la suya por su cuenta, alejándola de una Sandra que no se sorprendía demasiado. Dejándola junto a un Sebastian que aún no había pestañeado.

-          P-pero es que no me apetece bailar…-protestaba, dejándose llevar sin mucho esmero hacia el centro de la pista, repleta de gente desconocida. – Y no es tu cumpleaños aún, no mientas.

-          ¿Pretendes venir a mi casa a bailar en mi cumpleaños? Porque no te veo haciéndolo.-ella rió.- Va, si te encanta.-cogió su otra mano también, y con ambas empezó a moverla como si no hubiesen bailado en su vida. Ella reía, notándolo, y él reía con ella sin parar de moverse como dos novatos.- ¿Ves?

-          Esto es ridículo, Lewis.

-          Tan ridículo no será cuando te he sacado una risa.-sintió cierta vergüenza al escucharle, pero la sonrisa amplia con la que Lewis le decía eso y la emoción que le transmitía le impidió borrar el gesto.- Últimamente cuesta mucho ver esto…

-          Créeme, lo sé…-a medida que fueron hablando, esas sonrisas fueron desapareciendo, dando lugar a gestos de pena más clamorosos en la chica. A Lewis aquello no le pareció novedoso, y puesto que lo esperaba decidió ir al grano.

-          Podrías hablar con él. Ahora, digo.-Yaiza ya miraba al suelo. Era su escudo frente al chico. Negó.

-          Por favor, no empieces con eso…-Lewis la dejaba protestar, aunque no la hiciese caso.- He tocado fondo, aunque no lo creáis, así que no quiero que—

-          ¿Fondo? ¿Significa eso que ya no vas a intentarlo?-negó, tímida.

-          P-pensé que él querría, pero ha demostrado esta semana que tiene las mismas dudas que yo. Por tanto es mejor dejarlo estar que—

-          No ha parado de mirarte en todo el día.-cortó. Y sin saber por qué ella alzó la vista, viendo a Lewis mirando a su espalda, hacia donde sabía que Sebastian estaría.- De hecho sigue haciéndolo.-sintió su piel erizada.- Dudo que haya dejado de mirarte en algún momento desde que os volvisteis a encontrar. –tragó saliva ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior a continuación, y negando posteriormente.

-          N-no quiero…-hablaba como podía, tomada ya por la angustia y el llanto que como siempre se adueñaba de ella.- Estoy agotada de todo esto, Lewis, en serio. No quiero intentarlo.-llevó su mano a su boca para impedir de forma inútil que sus lágrimas se quedasen dentro de su cuerpo. Lewis, rápido, cogió de nuevo sus manos y las puso en su cuello. Luego, llevó las suyas a su cintura. Al fin y al cabo tenían que bailar, aunque ignorasen por completo lo que sonase a su alrededor.

-          No sé qué es peor, si que pretendas que te crea o que pretendas creértelo tú.-buscaba sus ojos, ocultos tras sus párpados y una capa de llanto.- O que pretendas que él se lo crea.

-          Él lo tiene asumido. Porque él piensa igual.-esa voz rota que él y todos tanto odiaban. Y que en cambio esa noche provocaba sonrisas de complicidad en Lewis, que no dejaba de mirarla.

-          También tiene delito que él te haga creer eso, porque tristemente tú te lo crees y es la serpiente que se muerde la cola.-le susurró su propio nombre, pidiéndole con ello que por favor pusiese fin a esa conversación. Demasiados intentos esa noche por no caer, por fingir una fortaleza que se había derrumbado con oír hablar de él apenas una vez.- Habla con él…-pidió, recibiendo su negativa como respuesta.- Al menos no le hagas creer que esto es lo que quieres.

-          ¿No la has visto llorar ya suficientes veces?-que Sandra le hablase fue el único motivo que encontró para dejar de mirar de forma atónita a Yaiza. Hacía rato que sus pulsaciones se habían acelerado a causa del estado que denotaba en la chica en la distancia. Sabía que lloraba, y no le costaba mucho trabajo saber que él era el causante de ello.

-          ¿Eh?-en realidad no había escuchado a Sandra, pero tampoco necesitaba hacerlo para saber lo que le esperaba.

-          Yai.-le dedicó su nombre de forma rápida, para atraer su atención.- Que si no la has visto llorar ya lo suficiente como para sentirte un mierda por no evitarlo.-alargó. Sebastian pensó que mirándola de nuevo las palabras de Sandra no serían tan duras,  y sin embargo hacían de la escena algo incluso peor, impidiéndole poner un reproche. Bajó la mirada, roto.- Te quedas para arreglarlo y—

-          No.-cortó, negando también con la cabeza.- No digas eso porque no es así.

-          Decidiste quedarte después de que Kimi te dijese que Yai estaba deseando volver contigo. Si no es por eso, dime por qué te quedaste entonces.-Sebastian no alzó la mirada, simplemente la ocultó cerrando los ojos para invadirse de rabia. No sabía ya cómo poner punto final a todas esas conversaciones en las que le metían sin quererlo.

-          Porque soy imbécil, pero ese es mi problema—

-          No, no lo es. No sólo tuyo. Mira a Yai.-negó.- Mírala.

-          Déjame—

-          Sigue llorando ¿sabes? Como ayer, y antes de ayer. Siempre llora por ti—

-          Lo sé, Sandra, créeme que lo sé. Y el hablar con ella no hace que deje de llorar—

-          ¿Cómo que no? Sabes lo que tienes que decirle, lo que no puedes hacer es llenarla de más dudas porque—

-          Resulta que son las mismas que tengo yo, no sé si eres consciente de ello.-estaba tan a la defensiva que Sandra no podía evitar sonreírse. Tanto como Lewis antes con Yaiza.

-          Ambos lo tenéis todo muy claro, lo que os pasa es que—

-          Sandra, por Dios, hasta cuándo vas a estar dándome el coñazo con el tema.

-          Hasta que hagas algo.-que ahora fuese la voz de Lewis la que se dirigía a él le trastocó bastante sus intenciones por comenzar a gritar.- Ves.-ordenaba. Él bufó.

-          Para qué he venido, en serio—

-          Para hablar con ella. También te quedaste por eso y aún no has hecho nada.-se dio la vuelta buscando calma.- Estaba llorando ¿lo sabes?

-          Mucha pena no te ha de dar cuando la has dejado sola.

-          Es por ti por quien llora, no por mi.-recordó, dándole tras ello un suspiro antes de que volviesen las presiones.

-          Seb…-Sandra las continuó.- Has de hacerlo…-negaba, mirando a la nada que formaba ahora el suelo bajo él.

-          Se muere de ganas de que vayas…-colaboraba el inglés. Y tras repetírselo varias veces en la cabeza, Sebastian decidió mirarle.

-          Tan seguro estás.-no esperaba una respuesta positiva, al menos no la quería para poder seguir con su cabezonería. Lewis se sonrió.

-          Sí, porque me ha dado las mismas excusas que me das tú. Y puesto que tú te mueres de ganas de volver con ella, no hace falta ser muy listo para saber que ella también.

-          Además…-intervenía la chica.- Te lo ha dicho, Seb… Yai te ha dicho que sólo tienes que darle un motivo para creer que—

-          Y q-qué pasa si no lo tengo.-protestaba.- Queréis y fingís saberlo todo pero no tenéis ni idea de cómo nos sentimos ni ella ni yo en realidad.-pausó, dejándose llevar por la rabia que sentía para alzar la mirada y dar con ella en la distancia. Estaba sola, rodeada por sus propios brazos entre la multitud, mirando al suelo sin esperar mucho de nada ni nadie.- S-sé qué es lo que necesita pero qué coño pasa si no tengo un motivo que darle.

-          Seb…-Sandra le miró con ternura, y esa media sonrisa que no quería borrar. Le hablaba sin decir palabra, sólo con sus ojos a unos bastante tocados ya.

-          Sabes perfectamente que os sobran los motivos.-añadió Lewis.- Sabes cuál es el que necesita, y sabes que puedes dárselo.-después de dejarse hablar por ellos dos, volvió a cambiar el rumbo de su mirada para dar con el motivo de su angustia. Seguía igual de perdida, igual de rota. Y él se odiaba de igual manera.

-          Seb…-ahora no quiso mirar a Sandra pese a escucharla con claridad. No podía dejar de mirar a Yaiza, ni tampoco quería.- Seb, ves…

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tanto Lewis como Sandra fueron lo suficientemente conscientes como para saber que Sebastian necesitaba tiempo para asimilar todo aquello. No había sido la conversación ni más novedosa ni más poderosa que habían tenido desde el inicio pero sabían que había sido la más convincente.

No dejaron de mirarle durante todo el proceso, al igual que Sebastian no dejó de mirar a Yaiza desde que sus ojos decidieron captarla la última vez. Poco a poco se fue evadiendo de todo lo que le rodeaba, incluido con ello cualquier cosa que pudiesen querer decirle sus dos acompañantes. Aunque estos dos no fuesen a decir nada con tal de no interrumpir sus pensamientos, fuesen los que fuesen.

Sólo esperaban a la vez que él se derrumbaba otro poco más. Cada vez que sentía ese malestar en su pecho asumía que no podía ser peor, y sin embargo el sólo imaginarla a ella en ese estado le aumentaba el deseo de querer acabar consigo mismo.

Lewis se había alejado de Yaiza con la promesa de un rápido regreso. Yaiza en cambio había asumido en su soledad que no iba a tener ningún tipo de compañía mientras siguiese allí, queriendo permanecer en ella con tal de sucumbir ante ningún otro. Fuese quien fuese. En esos instantes lo único que quería era entender cómo se había podido llegar a esa situación. Como tantas otras veces esas semanas, volvía a revivir cada recuerdo con el chico, a sentir de nuevo cada sensación, tanto positiva como negativa. A lamentarse en igual medida por no haber sido lo suficientemente astuta como para saber cuándo ponerle fin a todos esos males. A enrabietarse al recordar que él tampoco fue capaz de ello.

Se mordió su labio con tanta ira que sólo el dolor físico que aquello le provocó fue capaz de ponerle pausa al gesto. Bajó la mirada, hacia el suelo, y se rodeó aún más de unos brazos que le impedían sentir frío pero no tristeza.

A esas alturas de la historia ya le daba igual llorar tanto. No podía sentirse más desgracia por todo lo ocurrido, siendo incapaz en su pena de encontrar alguna solución a todo aquello. Y sin embargo era lo que más deseaba, el acabar con todo, fuese de la forma que fuese, el seguir adelante tras comprobar durante tanto tiempo que por muchas desgracias que ocurriesen, su corazón quería lo que quería. Aunque este se rompiese a pedazos al no tenerlo.

Eran dos corazones demasiado castigados. Sebastian era capaz de interpretar sus gestos al verse a sí mismo llevándolos acabo. El dolor de su pecho seguía agrandándose, dejándole claro la costumbre que eso sólo podía deberse al mal que ella sentiría. Y por primera vez ese pensamiento fue lo suficientemente poderoso como para hacerle caer en la cuenta de que sólo él podía acabar con ello. Que sólo así el mal de ambos podía llegar a un final, por muchos riesgos que ello conllevase.

Ni Lewis ni Sandra quisieron dar nada por sentado cuando vieron a Sebastian alejarse de su lado. La chica tenía en el recuerdo un antiguo ataque de valor del alemán por el cual los mismos sentimientos que le habían acompañado desde el primer día le poseyeron para recuperar a la chica a la que ahora se dirigía. Por entonces todo salió demasiado bien, y el marco en el que todo se englobaba era tan catastrófico como podía ser cualquier otro. A Sandra todo le parecía lo suficientemente positivo como para permitirse el lujo de no dejar de sonreír mientras Sebastian seguía alejándose a paso lento de ellos. Y que Lewis mantuviese el mismo estado de entusiasmo en su cuerpo le suponía el estar haciendo las cosas bien.

Y le pareció verdaderamente enfermizo. El estar de espaldas a todo y aun así saber que Sebastian estaba justo a su lado, tras ella. Era una sensación tan poderosa que no le hacía falta girarse para comprobarlo, y en el fondo lo último que quería era hacerlo y dar con su gesto de derrota frente a ella.

Por eso cuando consiguió darse la vuelta, aún abrazada por sus propios brazos y aguada por su llanto, el verle más agotado que nunca le supuso demasiadas dudas.

Sebastian se mordió el labio en respuesta a su presencia, no le salían las palabras y mucho menos alguna que ella pudiese merecer, según su juicio. Sólo le quedaba mirarla, transmitirla lo que pudiese mientras tanto con la mirada y su simple estancia frente a ella. Esperando que le bastase a la chica lo suficiente como para saber que si estaba allí era porque realmente necesitaba acabar con todo aquello. Tanto como ella había deseado instantes atrás.

Se encogió de hombros con esa sensación de pesadez. De no ser capaz de verla así ni un instante más y de no poder pronunciar palabra sólo por no demostrar que era la persona más inútil de ese mundo.

Yaiza le seguía mirando con la lástima de antes, la misma que siempre había estado en su rostro. Incomprensiblemente para él, no veía odio en sus ojos. Pese a todo lo que él entendía que había hecho mal, ella era incapaz de transmitirle cualquier tipo de rencor. Y puesto que él tampoco guardaba en su interior ni un ápice de rabia hacia ella por lo que hubiese podido hacerle en el pasado no podía llegar a otra conclusión que la de que era imbécil.

Y no podía sentirse más imbécil de como se sentía en ese instante. Recordando una a una las últimas palabras que tanto Lewis como Sandra le habían dedicado. Entendiendo no sólo esas, sino otras tantas que le habían transmitido todos en momentos previos. Comprendiendo también las que la chica que seguía frente a él llorando le había dedicado en su último encuentro.

Se sonrió por ello. Con rabia y pena, pero con total sinceridad.

-          No puedo más.-confesó. Yaiza sólo pudo tragar saliva y mirarle sin parar. Nadie más que ella le podía comprender a esas alturas. Volvió a encogerse de hombros, y su sonrisa se acompañó de una risa irónica que sacaba a relucir lo ridículo que se sentía.- Lo siento, te juro que lo siento. Lo que he hecho, pero también lo que no. Lo que te he dicho y lo que me he callado. Lo siento todo.-la señaló sin dedicación, de forma pasajera. Ella seguía escondiéndose tras su propios brazos, dejando que el velo de su llanto le impidiese ver con nitidez a quien escuchaba de forma tan clara.- Quiero estar contigo.-volvía a sentir el dolor que sus dientes provocaban en la piel de su labio al morderlo. Volvía a sentir el frío que dejaban sus lágrimas por el camino al caer por su rostro. Y él volvía a morirse de ganas por acabar con aquello. Volvió a sonreír con la misma rabia. Con la misma pena.- Quiero estar contigo. Me da igual lo que pueda pasar si estamos juntos, si es peor o no que lo que ya hemos vivido. Pero me niego, te juro que me niego a vivir lo que supone esta situación. Porque te juro que es peor que cualquier cosa que hayamos podido hacer, y sólo me sirve para aceptar que quiero estar contigo, y que me da igual todo lo demás.- Perder la conexión de su mirada no le supuso mucho descontrol sobre lo que sentía y decía. Yaiza miraba ahora al suelo, dejando que las lágrimas cayesen sobre él dándole el respiro que necesitaba mientras las palabras del chico se clavaban en cada parte de su cuerpo.- Yai, quiero estar contigo.-repitió, acercándose un poco más a ella, recuperando también por eso su mirada. Y esta vez le veía tan nítido que imaginó a sus propias lágrimas atentas a él en su rostro. No queriendo perder detalle de las palabras que Sebastian decía.- No puedo darte más motivos que ese.-Y Yaiza no necesitaba ningún otro más. Sólo a él diciéndole todo eso. Sin excusas ni inconvenientes. Creyéndose él mismo cada palabra que pudiese dedicarle.

-          N-no va a salir bien…-pretendía convencerse por una última vez. Abrirle aún más los ojos a él por si hubiese estado tan cegado como para dejarse llevar por el deseo. Pero Sebastian volvía a sonreír con la misma rabia y la misma pena que antes, y hasta negaba a lo que Yaiza le pudiese decir ya. Se encogió de hombros.

-          Como si eso nos hubiese importado alguna vez.

Y por enésima vez Yaiza volvió a recordar cada segundo vivido con él ese año. Desde el primero hasta el último, recorriendo lo bueno y lo malo. Repitiéndose las palabras de Sebastian en su cabeza y comprendiendo que si pese a todo seguía queriendo estar con él, todo eso iba a quedar en un segundo plano.

Lo había tenido claro desde el primer momento, nadie podía negárselo, ni siquiera el chico que tenía en frente porque él más que nadie compartía ese sentir. El de que el deseo de estar juntos era suficientemente poderoso como para superar cualquier barrera. Como si de una película se tratase, dándoles completamente igual si los finales felices sólo formaban parte de los cuentos de hadas.

Ya no podían comprender cómo habían podido pasar tanto tiempo, tanto en esas circunstancias como en tantas otras, buscando excusas que alargasen cualquier posible momento de unión. El vaso se había derrumbado ya con todo el agua a causa de la gota que habían decidido echar juntos sobre él, sin querer con ello recogerla.

-          Quiero estar contigo.-repitió, haciendo que Yaiza lo creyese de nuevo, como si fuese la primera vez que lo escuchase aquella noche. Escuchándoselo decir también a sus ojos esa vez, suplicándole a los suyos que por favor compartiese ese sentir. Y tanto estos como su cabeza decidieron asentirle, con el mismo miedo que había sentido desde el instante en el que asumió que eso era lo que deseaba. Con las mismas fuerzas con las que ignoraba ese temor para dar rienda suelta a lo que su corazón y el del chico gritaban ya a tan alta voz.

Nunca antes que Sebastian la besase había significado tanto para ella. Sus labios seguían hablando en silencio junto a los suyos, tatuándole en la piel de estos cada sentimiento que por su boca finalmente se escapaba. Se veía incapaz de responderle de forma alguna, dejándose decir todo y cada uno de los pensamientos que al fin veía compartidos con él.

Cuando llevó sus manos a su rostro para evitar que pudiese marcharse, Sebastian sólo tuvo que llevar las suyas al de la chica para hacer lo propio. Yaiza apenas duró unos segundos acariciando la piel de su cara, bajando con temblor hacia su camisa para agarrarla con fuerza y clavar en ella toda la rabia contenida durante tanto tiempo. No podía tirar más de él de lo que estaba haciendo en ese instante, y Sebastian tampoco podía acercarla más de lo que ya la tenía.

Fue mucho más que un beso, y no eran los únicos en saberlo.

Lewis miró al techo resoplando, dando las gracias a todo y todos por haber permitido que de una vez por todas aquello ocurriese. Lo hacía en soledad mientras Sandra daba un salto y comenzaba a correr en la dirección opuesta para tirar de un charlatán Kimi y hacerle girar.

La chica supo que Kimi compartía todas sus emociones al verle incapaz de reaccionar. Ya no le hacía falta mirar a la pareja para saber que todo volvía a la normalidad, ahora sólo quería ver cómo el rostro de Kimi se pintaba de una tranquilidad y emoción que nadie allí hubiesen sido capaces de interpretar. Se mordió el labio con mucha mayor delicadeza de lo que acostumbraban allí, guardando en su interior todo lo que le suponía el ver a Yaiza con Sebastian después de tantos impedimentos. Le daba igual cual fuese su situación en ello, su estado con el chico y todo el mal que hubiese visto en su amiga hasta entonces. Ahora lo único que quería hacer era suspirar, dejar que toda la tensión se escapase de él mientras Sandra se abrazaba a su torso de forma lateral para ver la escena en compañía.

Una escena que seguía fundida en un beso lleno de mensajes. Un gesto que sellaba todas las dudas y todos los miedos que pudiesen tener sus poseedores y que, al fin, daba paso a todo lo que ellos en realidad deseaban.

Sebastian había tardado en descubrir que él era el único motivo que Yaiza necesitaba para creer en esa relación, pero una vez lo hubo comprendido sólo pudo pedir que este fuese suficientemente eterno como para mantenerle a su lado para siempre.


	183. Love me harder

El único motivo que encontró para dejar de besarla fue el poder observara otra vez. Apenas se alejó de su rostro, lo justo para que sus labios dejasen de tocarse de esa forma. La miraba con tanta paz que no veía posible encontrar la misma en sus ojos, y sin embargo así pasaba.

Yaiza se sintió ligeramente molesta al ver que Sebastian se retiraba de su boca. Lo hizo apenas unos segundos, los que necesitó para caer de nuevo hipnotizada por su mirada, que seguía brillando con luz propia en ese antro del cual no podían estar más ausentes. Ese grado de concentración que tenía sobre su mirada le hacía dejarse llevar por cualquier cosa que él pudiese hacer. Seguía acariciando su rostro, con sus pulgares por encima de la mandíbula como tanto le gustaba hacer, llegando hasta sus labios de forma fugaz cada vez que recorría el mismo camino por su piel. Yaiza cerraba los ojos al tacto, sintiendo a través del calor de sus manos esa paz que también sus ojos le transmitían.

No tardó en volver a besarla, con mucha calma y sin ningún tipo de prisa por acabar esa vez. Quería sentirla, saborear ese gesto que nunca había sido tan intenso en sensaciones como estaba viviendo en ese instante. Dejó caer sus manos un poco más por su cuello, depositándolas ahí y dejando completamente visible todo su rostro. Yaiza necesitaba también sentir aquello. Suplicaba a sus manos que fuesen a su piel para acariciarla, a su pelo para jugar con ello, pero estas no se soltaban de la camisa del chico, aferrados sus dedos a la tela exigiéndole que nunca más volviese a separarse. En ningún sentido.

-          Vámonos…-se lo suplicó con un susurro que entre la multitud pasaba desapercibido. Le entendió por el ansia de su cuerpo. Por haber observado sus labios una vez estos volvían a abandonarla. Ella le suplicaba volver. Sebastian se sonrió.- Vámonos.-propuso de nuevo, captando sus ojos y convenciéndola con los suyos. Asintió, suavemente, antes de buscar su boca una última vez antes de que cogiese su mano y la sacase de allí.

Era inútil quedarse en un sitio en el que no querían estar.

Yaiza no sintió siquiera frío al salir a la calle. Sus dedos seguían entrelazados con los de Sebastian, que la llevaba con cierta velocidad hacia los aparcamientos. No dejaba de mirarle, aún incrédula a que eso estuviese pasando de nuevo, costándole a causa de su petrificación constante el escucharle al fin del camino.

Estaban parados junto a una de las motos. Sebastian cogía los cascos, anclados sobre ellas y sobreviviendo gracias a la seguridad del local, y le ofrecía uno a Yaiza para que se lo pusiese mientras él hacía lo propio. A Yaiza le llevó más tiempo, el que sintió necesario para no perderle de vista. Odiaba demasiado ese método de transporte, algo que había comprobado esa misma noche, pero ahora se subía junto a Sebastian sin importarle lo más mínimo lo que pudiese pasar.

Confiaba tanto en él que se abrazó a su cintura nada más se hubo acomodado, apoyando el casco de manera lateral sobre su espalda. Ignorando detalles que carecían de importancia a esas alturas como que su vestido fuese demasiado corto o que pudiese morir congelada durante el trayecto.

Nada le importaba más que alejarse de allí con él, y Sebastian no tardó en cumplir su deseo. Puso la moto en marcha y salió disparado por la carretera. No tenía el recuerdo en su mente de cómo regresar al hotel, importándole lo mismo que a Yaiza su prenda de ropa. Siguió el instinto y se dejó llevar por su experiencia, permitiendo que las ganas por llegar condujesen por él.

Él sí recordaba lo mucho que Yaiza odiaba las motos. Se alegraba al ver que no le había importado aceptar esa forma de transporte, ni que se mantuviese asustada una vez se pusieron rumbo al hotel. A cada pausa en un semáforo, se paraba a sentir sus manos en su abdomen. Entrelazadas y completamente calmadas. Sin ningún ápice de nerviosismo o temor, sólo con la calma de estar donde quería estar.

En una de esas pausas, Sebastian llevó su mano izquierda a la de la chica, soltándola de su derecha y entrelazando él sus dedos con los suyos. Se giró un poco encima del asiento, buscándola a través de la visera de la moto y lamentándose de que esta fuese tan oscura a esas horas.

Y Yaiza sin embargo seguía viendo sus ojos cual luceros bajo el cristal. Como si este no existiese.

La guiñó un ojo con ternura, transmitiéndola lo mucho que le importaba que estuviese allí con él y que lo estuviese en perfectas condiciones. Le hubiese encantado volver a besarla, y a ella que la besase de nuevo, pero se conformó con coger su mano aún más fuerte y con sentir que a ella también le servía. Al menos hasta que llegasen al hotel.

No les pareció que se tardase tanto en el regreso como les sucedió en la ida, aunque ninguno de los dos dedicó más de dos segundos a pensar en ello. Yaiza bajó de la moto, como pudo ahora sí acusando a su vestido, y se quitó el casco en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en el que Sebastian hacía lo propio. Dar cada uno con el rostro del otro de esa forma fue como toparse de lleno con una realidad que no recordaban, sintiendo por ello hasta nerviosismo por no saber cómo actuar.

Sebastian cogió su casco y el de la chica y lo dejó sobe la moto, ignorando cualquier método de sujeción o protección que pudiesen necesitar. Confió en que la seguridad del hotel sería suficiente al igual que confió en que hacía lo correcto al coger de nuevo la mano de la chica y tirar de ella hacia el hotel. No volvió a mirarla a los ojos hasta que no entraron al ascensor, recibiendo de nuevo esa ola de tensión que les rodeaba y la cual ignoraban hasta que ambos volvían a encontrarse.

Buscó evitarla besándola otra vez, calmando esa necesidad que le atormentaba por dentro desde que había abandonado sus labios por última vez. Pulsó como pudo el botón de su planta, ignorando el haber llegado a esta hasta que no tuvo que volver a pulsarlo para que las puertas se abriesen de nuevo. Se separó de su boca sin prisa, no le importaba avisar al ascensor todas las veces que hiciese falta. Miró sus ojos otra vez y cogió sus dos manos sólo por los dedos. Los acarició un poco antes de besarla otra vez, en esta ocasión de forma fugaz, y tiró de ella con sólo su mano derecha para ir hacia la puerta de su dormitorio.

Esperaba que Yaiza abriese nada más llegar, olvidándose de ese deseo cuando la chica acorralaba su rostro con las manos para besarle otra vez. Lo necesitaba más que el oxígeno y sobre todo más que entrar a la habitación. Aunque esto último empezó a ser algo prioritario cuando sintió la puerta en su espalda. Se separó, a su desgracia, de los labios de Sebastian para poder hablar.

-          Me he dejado el bolso en el local…-comentó con cierta vergüenza. Sebastian asintió y echó mano de su cartera, en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Cogió su tarjeta y abrió la puerta de al lado, tan veloz como pudo y sin soltar la mano de la chica que había vuelto a recuperar. Una vez dentro volvió a mirarla, evitando cualquier nerviosismo posible que eso le proporcionarse al besarla de nuevo.

Yaiza volvía a sentir la puerta a su espalda, gustándole la sensación esa vez al saber que por ello estaban en soledad. Había vuelto a llevar sus manos a su rostro desde que Sebastian hubo recuperado de nuevo sus labios, dejando que la excitación recorriese su cuerpo y en especial sus brazos, que se extendían sobre sus hombros y se entrelazaban tras su cuello para dejarse besar más relajada. Sebastian se aferraba a ella por la cintura, con mucha más firmeza, llevando él la iniciativa ante la rendición completa de la chica.

No había ningún tipo de prisa por continuar todo aquello, lo que hacían ya era suficiente para entretenerles durante un buen rato. Ella seguía entregada plenamente a aquel beso, debilitándose hasta el cruce de sus muñecas a su espalda, quedando sus manos en caída libre tras él sin ningún esmero. Sebastian en cambio seguía con su énfasis. Acariciaba su cintura sobre la tela de su vestido, estremeciéndola antes de que el desplazamiento de sus manos fuese de arriba abajo llevándole a sus piernas. Le sorprendió el sentir su piel mucho antes por un lado que por el otro, sin querer indagar mucho en ello pese a seguir jugando con el detalle. Poco a poco su mano fue descubriendo por sí sola el corte de su falda, pero Sebastian siguió sin prestarle la atención que a su extremidad tanto le dedicaba.

Se concentraba en ignorar cualquier detalle que pudiese alejarle de sus labios, incluido el propio temblor de la chica entre su cuerpo y la puerta. Sebastian podría ignorar a la perfección lo que sus manos se encontrasen por el camino, dejándose llevar sólo por el tacto de su piel y el que le proporcionasen sus besos, pero a Yaiza el sentir sus manos la estremecía lo suficiente como para tiritar.

El separarse de sus labios para coger aire fue su forma de hacérselo saber. Tenía los ojos cerrados, evitando que el dar con los del chico causase aún mayor desestabilidad en su cuerpo. A Sebastian su debilidad sólo le sirvió para besarla con más entusiasmo mientras sus manos se habrían camino por debajo de su falda, arrugándola un poco en su cadera. Sintió la necesidad de pegarse aún más a ella, encerrándola entre la madera de atrás y su cuerpo hasta para impedirla respirar con naturalidad. No le molestaba en absoluto sentirse así con él, y tampoco el notar sus dedos por la piel de su cintura bajando hacia sus muslos y luego en dirección contraria.

Dobló sus brazos hacia sí, acogiendo la cabeza de Sebastian entre ellos como forma de hacerle ir más a ella. Nunca antes sus besos le habían sabido tan bien, y eso que no era capaz de recordar nada negativo de los anteriores, pero sólo la simple presencia de Sebastian de nuevo entre sus brazos le parecía suficiente como para que fuese superior. Jugó con su pelo mientras ese beso seguía su curso, enredando sus dedos entre sus rizos provocándole ahora a él las sensaciones que tanto la habían debilitado a ella.

No pudo seguir acariciándola a causa del propio roce que ella causaba en él. Ahora el que frenaba el beso era un Sebastian que cogía la misma cantidad de aire que la chica que le reclamaba en frente. Le llamaba con pequeños toqueteos. Primero con el contacto de su nariz con la del chico, luego con el simple roce de sus labios. Le miró de forma fija al no sentirse correspondida, dando en él con esa rendición que tan bien conocía. Se encargó de recuperar sus labios ahora, añadiéndolo a su desplazamiento desde la puerta y a lo largo de la entrada. Estaba cansada de estar de pie con unas piernas que apenas la sostenían, y el movimiento le vino tan bien a ella como al chico para despertar del trance.

Desde el momento en el que Sebastian hubo recuperado la conciencia física, las pautas en el desplazamiento las volvió a llevar él, haciendo que Yaiza sólo se diese cuenta de dónde estaba cuando sus piernas se rozaban con lo bajo del colchón. Volvía a tener los brazos tras su cuello, pero ahora le besaba con mayor énfasis. Bajó uno de ellos para llevarlo a sus propias piernas y buscar su fin, doblándolas para facilitarle la tarea de deshacerse de su calzado. A Sebastian no le influyó lo más mínimo el que la chica recuperase su altura natural a la hora de seguir besándola, sólo le llevó a apresurarse un poco más en lo que ella había empezado.

Deslizó sus manos por el lateral de su cuerpo hasta llevarlas a los hombros. A la inversa, una de ellas regresó con el tirante de su vestido que ahora se arrugaba por completo en su cintura. El calor que el chico le transmitió una vez posó sus dedos sobre su piel ya desnuda la erizó de tal manera que la transformó en frío. Se juntó a él otro poco, tocándose ambos cuerpos el breve tiempo que tardó Sebastian en tumbarla sobre la cama.

Nunca se cansaba de observarla, fuese la situación que fuese, pero en ese instante había algo que le retenía aún más. De los laterales del rostro de la chica salían dos focos brillantes, no muy grandes pero bastante relucientes, encendidas por la ligera luz que traspasaba la ventana. Eran de color amarillo, y tenían forma de lágrima. Ni siquiera recordaba esos pendientes, aunque él mismo se hubiese encargado de comprarlos, pero le sirvieron para al menos recordar otras tantas cosas que se resumían en lo mucho que la quería.

Un simple detalle que le tocó muy hondo. La miraba fijamente, sin poder dejar de hacerlo, y lo hacía mientras con las manos se desprendía de su vestido dejándola solo con la parte inferior de su lencería. Sintió piedad de esta última al dejarla sobre su cuerpo un rato más, el que dedicó a bajar de nuevo a ella para besarla por enésima vez.

No pudo pegarse por completo al cuerpo de la chica que ahora llevaba sus manos a su ropa para desprenderse de ella de igual manera. Comenzó desabrochando los botones de su camisa, uno a uno, dejándola abierta y esperando a que el propio Sebastian se desprendiese de ella. Acarició su torso desde el cuello hasta su cintura, buscando la cremallera de su pantalón para bajarlo por sus piernas con la misma paciencia de siempre. Arrampló con su calzado por el camino, dejándole en igualdad de condiciones en cuanto al número de prendas que portaban, y dándole con eso permiso pleno para juntarse.

Lo primero que sintió al tener a Sebastian encima fueron sus pulsaciones, tan aceleradas como la suyas. Estas no consiguieron volver a una situación natural hasta que ambos se sintieron amoldados al cuerpo del otro.

El beso seguía siendo tan perfecto como todos los recibidos esa noche, sobre todo para una Yaiza que volvía a no entender que Sebastian lo pausase para mirarla una vez más. Lo hizo de forma fugaz antes de dedicarse a jugar con su cuello. Ahora los besos los recibía su piel, empezando por el pecho y siguiendo por el abdomen. Quiso depositar en cada poro de su cuerpo todo lo que sentía por ella, regresando a sus labios cuando el mensaje debía ser más directo.

Estaba tan hechizada sintiéndole que cuando se quiso dar cuenta yacía completamente desnuda bajo él. Algo que supo por la extraña sensación que aquello le provocó. No era la primera vez, como su subconsciente le intentaba transmitir, que eso sucedía junto a Sebastian, y sin embargo era como si nunca antes se hubiese visto así con él. Se sentía nerviosa y ciertamente incómoda con la idea. Ni siquiera que Sebastian la acompañase en ello le era suficiente para evitar sentir que se ponía colorada. La intención del chico ahora, consciente de todo lo que ella pudiese transmitirle con sólo mirarle, era la de besarla para hacerla saber que todo iba bien.

Y no le costó mucho esfuerzo el convencerla de ello.

Volvió a quedarse prendada de todo lo que él hacía y le transmitía durante largos segundos. Tan perdida ante lo que la rodeaba que cuando Sebastian entró en ella fue como si lo sintiese por primera vez. Y esa sí que fue una sensación que no se fue de su cuerpo en toda la noche. Lo que sin duda hizo de todo lo que ocurrió entre ellos algo tan especial como para hacerla despertar a la mañana siguiente y sentir que todo había sido un sueño.

Pero Sebastian dormía junto a ella, lleno de realidad. Y por cómo se movía su pecho a causa de su respiración hasta el más ignorante habría podido decir que era la primera vez que dormía de manera tan plácida en mucho tiempo.

No era consciente de cómo había dormido ella, sólo sabía que se sentía completamente descansada. Le miraba y se contagiaba de su paz y descanso físico, y esperaba que en su mente los pensamientos no saltasen de la misma manera en la que lo hacían en la suya. Buscó coger aire mientras seguía atenta a cómo dormía, soltándolo tan lentamente como le permitían sus pulmones. Se acomodó sobre la cama, buscando taparse con la sábana pese a que esa mañana no sentía las inseguridades de hacía unas horas. Simplemente tenía frío, algo irónico en comparación con la temperatura que hacía en el cuarto.

Iba acorde a sus sensaciones internas. No podía sentir más que ese destemple que ponía su piel en estado de alerta, el cual sólo se recuperó cuando sus ojos dejaron de mirar a Sebastian.  Ahora se fijaba en la nada de enfrente suya mientras se proponía alcanzarla. Se deslizó entre la sábana para llegar a los pies de la cama, dejando caer por el fondo una de sus piernas mientras se apoyaba sobre la otra. No pestañeaba en exceso, dejando que sus párpados se cerrasen de forma vaga permitiéndole descansar un poco de lo que su cabeza le gritaba.

No se arrepentía de nada de lo que había ocurrido desde que Sebastian se dignó a hablar con ella, y tampoco se esperaba que pese a ello todas sus dudas se evaporasen. Acarició su brazo con la mano opuesta pidiendo que su piel no volviese a alterarse a causa del miedo que empezaba a hacerse con ella tan pronto. Volvió a coger aire, esta vez aún más a fondo. Y no lo soltó hasta que su único problema era el simple hecho de no ahogarse con ello dentro.

Sus intenciones fueron buenas desde el primer momento en el que abrió los ojos, pero el acercarse a ella por la espalda sólo consiguió que todo su cuerpo se erizase al completo. Lo sintió nada más rozarla, queriendo darle un beso en el hombro tras ello. Lo hizo con delicadeza, continuándolo de otros varios que buscaban desquitarla de esa sensación que él había provocado.

-          Estás helada…-siempre la notaba fría en momentos como ese, y empezaba a sumir que mucho tenía que ver con él. Se terminó de acomodar a su lado, con ambas piernas hacia el suelo. La miraba, y la seguía viendo radiante pese a todo. Yaiza sonrió como pudo en respuesta. Él la imitó.

-          Estoy destemplada.-el chico puso una mueca sin mucho énfasis, acercándose un poco hacia su lado para acogerla en su pecho. Yaiza encontraba demasiadas similitudes con la reconciliación posterior a su última gran crisis, y no podía evitar verlo negativamente. Aun así no se separó de él, volviendo a coger aire tras ello. Sebastian volvió a notarlo, pero se tomó su tiempo antes de tratar el tema.

-          Quieres que hablemos…-preguntó sin forzar. Yaiza cerró los ojos antes de separarse de él. Sebastian se quedó apoyado en su hombro para mostrar cercanía.

-          Creo que me da miedo hacerlo.-bajó la mirada.

-          La última vez me dijiste que debíamos hablar las cosas, que era mejor que guardárselas.-quiso soltar una ligera risa ante eso. Claramente se llevaba la contraria a sí misma al no querer hacerlo.

-          Y tenía razón.-asintió él.- Pero aun así…

-          Yo quiero hablar.

-          ¿En serio?-se sorprendió. Sebastian rió un poco.- Esto sí que es raro, estoy acostumbrada a que nunca –enfatizó.- quieras hablar.

-          Lo dices por estas últimas semanas o en general.

-          En general.-asintió aceptándolo.- Aunque con las últimas semanas me sirve…

-          Ya…-pausó, quedándose quieto sobre su hombro.-Si no lo he hecho es por el mismo motivo por el cual tú no quieres hacerlo ahora…-le asintió. Lo sabía.

-          Por eso he preferido decir que era en general.-sonrió con vergüenza.- N-no sé qué pensar de todo esto…-se dignó a ser la que rompió el hielo entre ambos.- O que esperar…

-          Tal vez si no esperas nada… Si lo dejas pasar…

-          ¿Si lo dejas? ¿Sólo yo?-él sonrió, ahora sintiendo él esa timidez.

-          Yo prefiero no pensar en lo que puede o no pasar. Sinceramente, quiero centrarme en la idea de que hago lo correcto. O que lo hacemos…-pluralizó ahora. Yaiza volvió a sonreír de igual manera.- No sirve de nada pensar que no va a salir bien…-no supo por qué le sonaron tan mal esas palabras. En su garganta empezaba a formarse un nudo que esta vez no debía transformarse. Se negaba a caer tan pronto ante el temor, mordiéndose el labio para suplicar clemencia a su estabilidad emocional. Sebastian besó la piel de su hombro, varias veces de nuevo.

-          P-pero y si no sale bien…-sus intenciones por mostrarse serena no podían con su voz rota. Él la miraba siendo paciente, respetando sus dudas y arrepintiéndose de compartirlas. Se encogió de hombros.

-          Prefiero intentarlo y comprobarlo a quedarme con la duda.-ahora era Yaiza la que se dejaba caer sobre el hombro del chico, más acurrucada en su cuello pidiendo cobijo.- Prefiero estar contigo y pasarlo mal alguna vez a no estarlo y pasarlo mal siempre.-le asintió con toda la sinceridad del mundo. Era su forma de hacerle ver que compartía ese sentir.- Siento haber tardado tanto…-buscó que se separase de él para que pudiese verle mientras se disculpaba.- Y siento lo que originó todo. Aún no entiendo que quieras estar conmigo.-le negó, reteniendo aún el llanto con dificultades.

-          Aún no entiendo que tú quieras estar conmigo.-repitió, haciéndole sonreír levemente.

-          Siempre he querido.

-          Y yo.-tragó saliva.- Aunque haya sido un desastre demostrándotelo.-rió él.

-          Digamos que somos un desastre en todo en general.-asintió.- Lo que hace dudar que esto pueda salir bien, pero –se encogió de hombros.- va a ser divertido comprobarlo.

-          No sé si divertido es la palabra.-discrepaba pese a reír de forma sutil. Él seguía sonriendo de la misma manera.

-          Me he tenido que disfrazar de Batman durante el proceso, eso es divertido.-rió Yaiza, no muy efusiva.

-          También lo hemos pasado mal...

-          Pero también bien.-recordó.- Hemos viajado, no creo que eso sea algo malo.-negó, emocionada al recordarlo.- Nos ha ido mal, pero tampoco tan mal…-Yaiza dejó caer un poco su cabeza hacia la de él, juntando sus frentes y cerrando los ojos tras ello. La mano de Sebastian fue a parar a su pelo, y poco a poco lo fue colocando tras su oreja sin dejar de mirarla ni un instante. Sólo su pendiente consiguió desviar su atención. Y otra vez volvió a recordar todas esas cosas positivas que le relacionaban con ella, haciéndole sonreír de forma ladeada.- Me niego a no intentarlo, Yai…-confesó.- Me niego porque sé que va a salir bien.-la chica fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco, mirándole fijamente.

-          Por qué estás tan seguro…-claramente ella no podía compartir esa seguridad de manera tan temprana. Sebastian volvió a sonreír hacia un lado.

-          Bueno… Te quiero ¿no? Yo creo que es suficiente como para saberlo.

-          A veces el querer no basta…-asintió él.

-          En este caso sí. Y no me preguntes por qué estoy tan seguro, simplemente lo sé.-Yaiza le acompañó en la sonrisa.- Al fin y al cabo es lo que nos ha mantenido juntos todo este tiempo, y no es por nada pero dudo que se pueda hacer ya peor.-Yaiza rió, contagiándole.

-          Nico me dijo que aún queda la opción de que yo me acueste con Kimi.-Sebastian frunció el ceño. Con cierto asco.

-          No sé por qué lo veo imposible—

-          Porque lo es, lo es.-rieron.- Aunque también pensé que lo era que tú y Sandra…-no quiso seguir. Y él lo agradeció.

-          Prefiero pensar que eso no ha pasado.

-          El problema es que ha pasado…

-          Soy consciente, sí.-se masajeó los ojos, borrando el recuerdo que le vino de repente.

-          O-oye…-tragó saliva a la vez que él volvía a mirarla.- Y hablarás con Kimi ahora o…-se giró en el acto hacia la entrada del dormitorio. La puerta sonaba, de manera exagerada para su gusto. Sebastian aprovechó y se separó de Yaiza para buscar sus pantalones.

-          Mira qué bien me viene la interrupción que así evitamos hablar del tema.-Yaiza achinaba los ojos.

-          No te vas a librar—

-          Ves a abrir, anda.-la echaba, riendo al sentir que bufaba mientras se enrollaba la sábana por encima. No le pareció ni casualidad el que Sandra estuviese al otro lado de la puerta, ni mucho menos que lo hiciese con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y dando saltos. Dio un pequeño grito, molesto, y traspasó la puerta para ir al dormitorio y ver a Sebastian sentado sobre la cama, poniéndose el calzado. Volvió a gritar, y a saltar. El alemán buscó a Yaiza a su espalda con el ceño fruncido.

-          ¡Habéis vuelto, habéis vuelto!-celebraba. Se giró a su amiga y la espachurró entre sus brazos.- ¡La madre que os trajo, me iba a dar un ataque esperando!-fue hacia la cama y abrazó a Sebastian. Luego regresó sobre sus pasos, saltando de nuevo.- ¡Tía!-miraba a Yaiza. Esta desistía.

-          ¿No podías esperar a que te llamase luego?-se quejaba. Sandra rió.

-          ¿Cómo? Tengo yo tus cosas, te las dejaste en el local. Que por cierto…-se cruzó de brazos fingiendo rabia.- Gracias por iros de mi cumpleaños.

-          Tu cumpleaños es en enero, no te quejes—

-          Pero era mi fiesta—

-          Oh, venga, era mejor que nos fuésemos porque—

-          Ya pero podríais haber avisado y—

-          ¡Hemos vuelto!-Sebastian interrumpió la discusión de besugos imitando el tono de voz alegre de Sandra y sus gritos, consiguiendo que la chica lo recuperase también por su cuenta. Yaiza rió, llevándose la mano a la cara.

-          Vale, vale, os dejo. Voy a desayunar.

-          ¿Qué hora es?-preguntó él.

-          Van a ser las diez. ¿Bajáis vosotros?-se miraron, encogiéndose de hombros.

-          Yo si alguien –enfatizó mirando a Sandra.- me da mis cosas para entrar a mi cuarto…

-          Ay, si, ahora te lo traigo.-salió escopetada, regresando en apenas unos segundos en los que la pareja no le dio tiempo a hablar de nada.

Cuando hubo recuperado sus cosas sólo le quedó despedirse de Sebastian para ir a su dormitorio, intentando no ser vista, para poder darse una ducha y vestirse. Fue la más rápida que se había dado en su vida, evitando con ello pararse a pensar en cualquier cosa que la derrumbase.

Siempre que algún mal recuerdo acechaba en su mente, las últimas palabras de Sebastian aparecían intentando destrozarlas para hacerse ellas con el poder. Hasta el momento era algo que se le daba bastante bien, pues se acababa de secar el pelo y su serenidad se mantenía intacta.

En el fondo la visita de su amiga le vino más que bien. Su alegría fue tan contagiosa a la largo de esos minutos que se aferraba a ella y a las ya repetidas palabras de Sebastian para pensar que hacía lo correcto. Que nada malo podía pasar a esas alturas. Y con esa idea salió al pasillo para ir al buffet. Sebastian iba a estar abajo ya, con Sandra y con quien quisiese estar torturándole a preguntas. Se le pintaba una sonrisa sólo de imaginar las caras del chico intentando no contestarles, y con ese gesto esperó a que el ascensor se abriese frente a ella. Descubriendo tras sus puertas a la única razón que podría hacerla confiar plenamente en todo aquello si lo ya mentado no era suficiente. Y más si esa razón la sonreía de vuelta.

Se abrazó tan fuerte a Kimi que sintió que esa vez no podría evitar llorar.

-          Ey…-la saludaba con ternura, dándole un beso en la sien mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos. Sabía que lloraba. Y después de mucho tiempo se alegraba de verla así al saber el motivo.- Llora, llora…-la animaba, sintiendo también su risa. Pulsó el botón que les llevaba al hall cuando Yaiza se separó de él para secarse las lágrimas.- ¿Todo bien?-quiso asegurarse, aunque su sonrisa le servía de respuesta. Asintió como loca.

-          S-sí.-tartamudeaba a causa de la emoción, haciéndose reír a sí misma. Él rió con ella, dejando que la chica volviese a lanzarse a sus brazos.- Gracias…-negó.

-          No digas tonterías—

-          No las digo, Kimi…-volvió a separarse, con seriedad.- Si no fuese por ti—

-          No te pongas dramática ahora, joder.-se separó. Yaiza volvió a reír.- Haz el moñas con él, no conmigo.

-          ¿En serio? ¿Ahora me echas?-le empujaba al salir al hall. Kimi se giró riendo a ella.- Deberías alegrarte, ahora no te daré tanta guerra…-lo dijo con tanta pena encubierta que a Kimi no le costó mucho verla y padecerla. Se dedicaron la misma mueca sin querer exagerarla.

-          Tú no me das guerra.-recordó por enésima vez, haciéndola sonreír.- Me alegro mucho de que hayáis vuelto.-asintió.

-          Yo también…

-          ¿Habéis hablado o sólo le habéis dado al tema?-rió ella, negando.

-          Idiota.-caminaron hacia el buffet.- Hemos hablado, sí. No mucho, pero suficiente por ahora.

-          ¿Y bien?-se encogió de hombros.

-          No hay motivos para pensar que va a salir mal ¿verdad?-buscaba su aprobación, la cual le dio con una sonrisa ladeada previa.

-          ¿Necesitas que yo te lo diga?-asintió con vergüenza.- ¿Por qué?

-          Porque Seb y yo no somos objetivos.-rió él.- Sandra ya ha dejado claro lo feliz que es interrumpiéndonos en el cuarto antes…

-          Te la ha devuelto.-recordó.

-          Bien devuelta, sí.-rieron.- Entonces… Tú qué piensas…

-          ¿No te ha quedado claro en las mil veces que te he dicho que vuelvas con él?-bajó la mirada ella, sonriéndose.- Va a salir bien, no le des más vueltas. Disfruta y ya está.

-          Disfrutaría más si ambos volvieseis a hablar…-soltó, mirándole de reojo. Kimi la miraba descaradamente con la misma desaprobación que Sebastian en su dormitorio. Se sonrió por ello.- No esperarías que me lo callase ¿no?

-          Esperaba que me hablases de mariposas y unicornios esta mañana, la verdad.-rió.

-          Te daré margen, pues. ¿Hablo de unicornios?

-          No, mejor guárdatelo para los demás.-señalaba con la mirada a la mesa más abarrotada. A esas horas poca gente pasaba ya por el buffet, pero la mesa en la que Sebastian estaba sentado también estaba compartida por todos y cada unos de los del grupo. Y su cara claramente era de no soportar mucho la situación, aunque la sonrisa que se le pintó de forma disimulada al ver a Yaiza llegar le hizo pensar que tan mal no lo llevaría. Aun así buscó la forma de salvarle.

-          ¡Yai!-Dani se alzó cual hiena hambrienta de información cuando vio a Yaiza llegar. El resto de los presentes se giró hacia ella igual de expectantes.- ¡Por fin! ¡Va, siéntate! Queremos info, que este—

-          No.-tajante. Miró a Sebastian.- ¿Me llevas a desayunar por ahí, por favor?-su sonrisa fue tan amplia que no le hizo falta responder, el sólo ponerse en pie fue suficiente para dejarles a todos descompuestos. A todos menos a Kimi y Sandra, que se miraban comprendiéndoles a la perfección con media sonrisa.

Y no volverían a verles en todo lo que quedaba de día.

Ambos se fueron del hotel para no volver hasta la noche, cuando el cansancio fue tal que ni la idea de pasar un minuto juntos por la calle les resultaba tan apasionante como la de volver al dormitorio para descansar.

Habían desayunado, comido y cenado en tres sitios diferentes a cada cual más alejado, y pese a que todo aún estaba demasiado frío entre ellos, poco a poco se fueron acostumbrando de nuevo a su presencia el uno junto al otro. Hasta tal punto que cuando regresaron al hotel apenas pudieron dedicar más tiempo a hablar, cayendo sobre la cama del tal forma que cuando despertaron al día siguiente, las sensaciones eran mucho más positivas que la mañana anterior.

Ese día Yaiza no pudo evitar sonreírse numerosas veces mientras le observaba. Le gustaba verle descansar, pero era demasiado urgente despertarle, y al fin y al cabo eso era otra cosa que también disfrutaba haciendo.

-          Ey…-le daba besos en la mejilla, jugando también con su nariz. Sebastian ronroneaba.- Despierta… Hemos de irnos ya…

-          No hay prisa…-protestaba.

-          Creo que sí, un poco.-le sintió reír.- Va… levántate…-seguía jugando con él, haciendo que finalmente Sebastian se girase para quedar frente a ella.

-          Si me lo pides así.-sólo usó su voz para tontear, suficiente para que Yaiza pusiese los ojos en blanco y riese.

-          Te he pedido que te levantes, nada más.

-          No, si levantarme me levanto, eso se—

-          ¡Seb!-le dio un manotazo. No le hacía falta ni quería seguir escuchándole para saber a qué se refería. Pero reía con él mientras se alzaba de la cama.- Vístete, Lewis nos espera en el hall en media hora.

-          ¿Lewis?-se extrañó.

-          Era o volar con Lewis o volar con Kimi, y he sido respetuosa con vuestra nula relación y no os he intentado unir.-Sebastian se sonreía.- Así que con Lewis, sí.

-          ¿Lewis y quién más?

-          Dani y Nico.-bufó.- No se les podía separar, y menos para ir con Kimi.

-          ¿Siguen sin hablarse?-cotilleaba.

-          Lewis me dijo anoche que Nico va poco a poco aceptando contestar a Dani a alguna que otra cosa, pero siguen distantes. Ahora lo sabremos.

-          Qué bien... –se alzaba él también para estirarse.- Vuelo con película.

-          ¿Has visto qué divertido?

-          ¿Cuándo hablaste con Lewis?-recuperó.- No recuerdo haberte visto—

-          Existe una cosa llamada WhatsApp.-asintió él.- No te pongas celoso tan pronto.

-          Voy a volar con dos que acostumbran a acostarse contigo y a otro que le da por tirarse a amigas porque sí. Tengo derecho.-le sacó la lengua, yendo hacia él para abrazarle por el cuello.

-          Pero con quien estoy es contigo…-asintió él. Mostrándose realmente emocionado con la idea.

-          Y que no se les olvide.

El viaje fue mucho más plácido de lo que Sebastian hubiese podido imaginar. A causa de motivos que tanto él como Yaiza desconocían, Nico y Dani estuvieron durmiendo gran parte del trayecto, y Lewis no quiso ni molestarles en demasía ni entrar en detalles respecto al misterioso cansancio de sus dos amigos.

Llegaron a Abu Dhabi cuando el lunes estaba llegando a su fin, siendo el avión de Kimi el primero en aterrizar y también el encargado de esperar a los demás, sólo a petición de una Sandra que se negaba a irse sin ellos.

A ambos les chocó de forma positiva el reunirse con todos y ver a Yaiza bajo el brazo de Sebastian. Era un shock al que todos los presentes se enfrentaban en un principio, como ya pasaría con Kimi y Sandra semana atrás. Alegrándose por lo que veían de igual manera mientras todo siguiese igual de bien.

Era tan tarde que lo único que querían era dirigirse al hotel y descansar hasta que el martes decidiese también acabar. Tuvieron que coger varios taxis para poder llegar, y eso implicó que sólo los pertenecientes al mismo coche pudiesen despedirse esa noche, pues nadie esperaba a nadie a esas alturas de la madrugada.

Tanto Sebastian como Kimi, cada uno por un lado, insistieron a Yaiza y Sandra respectivamente el compartir dormitorio aquella noche, pero las chicas habían cumplido la promesa de pasarla juntas después de no haber podido viajar en el mismo avión. Ambos se quedaron bastante descompuestos con la idea, pero no les quedó otra que aceptar y ver a sus respectivas chicas marchando en soledad hacia el mismo dormitorio sin que nada se pudiese hacer.

-          Estoy muerta…-no hablaron absolutamente de nada. Se quedaron dormidas nada más tumbarse en la cama, despertándose a media mañana del martes con cara de haber estado meses sin poder pegar ojo. Yaiza intentaba levantarse.- Necesito una ducha…

-          Ay, sí, y yo…

-          Yo primera…-tiraba su almohada a la chica. No pudieron hablar con propiedad hasta que bajaron al buffet a desayunar. Algo que hicieron solas.

-          Me siento extraña.-confesó Sandra. Yaiza la miraba con la boca llena de cereales.- Míranos, aquí desayunando sin motivos por los que llorar.-rió la que comía, tragando con problemas.

-          Nos lo merecemos, creo.

-          Bastante.-pausó para beber un poco de leche.- Oye… ¿Sabes algo de Kimi y Seb?-hablaba de un tema en particular del cual Yaiza estaba al tanto. Negó.

-          Prometí a ambos no darles la tabarra con el tema, pero… he de ponerme.

-          No creo que les cueste hacer las paces ¿no? Quiero decir…-se encogió de hombros.- Son Kimi y Seb. Ya sabes. Simi.-Yaiza rió.

-          Espero sinceramente que no.-se quedó pensativa removiendo sus últimos cereales. Invadiéndose de cierta tristeza.- Creo que no podría soportarlo… El que no se hablasen de nuevo, digo.-Sandra hizo una mueca de comprensión.

-          Te entiendo… Pero bueno, tienes excusa para reunirles ¿no? –alzaba la mano mirando a la entrada, llamando la atención de un Nico y un Dani que venían hablando con bastante tranquilidad.

-          ¿Yo?

-          Claro, tu trabajo. Tendrás que reunirles para ver qué pasa ¿no?-Yaiza pensó.

-          Ya veré cómo lo hago, sí.-los dos chicos llegaron a la mesa.

-          Buenos días por la mañana temprano.-Dani anunciaba, chocando la mano de una Sandra que se la ofrecía. Nico optó por dos besos a ambas.

-          ¿Qué tal? ¿Mañana relajada?-preguntó. Ambas asintieron.

-          ¿No nos ves?-Yaiza señalaba sus mejillas.- Ya no lloramos. Es un milagro.-rieron.

-          Ya ves. Ahora sólo os queda unirles a ellos.-asintieron veloces.

-          De eso hablábamos. Yai va a intentarlo con el tema de su curro.

-          Es verdad ¿Al final currarás con Kimi?-se interesó Dani. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-          Es la idea, ambos quieren…

-          Pero ahora también puedes aceptar el trabajo que Seb te ofreció ¿No?-seguía el australiano.

-          Podría. No lo hemos hablado pero de todas formas creo que prefiero la idea de ir con Kimi. No por nada, sino porque no he trabajado aún con él. Y bueno, equipo de prensa de Kimi… Eso suena a diversión.-rieron Dani y Sandra.

-          ¿Tú qué harás?-ahora el chico miraba a la otra muchacha, que cogía aire dudando.- Creo que deberías hablar con Gina de nuevo, a ver si—

-          He de hacerlo, sí…

-          ¿Aún no se sabe nada?-Yaiza se extrañaba.- Me parece raro que me hayan dicho algo a mí y a ti no. Aunque fuese negativo…-asintió Sandra.

-          A mí también. Y empiezo a preocuparme, pero bueno, he de insistir a Gina hoy. La llamaré, y si no hablaré con Samantha a ver.-los dos le asintieron viéndolo como buena opción. Y sin poder evitarlo se giraron a un ausente Nico, que jugaba con su móvil.

-          No te preocupes tanto.-Dani le dio un manotazo en el hombro.

-          ¿Eh? Sí, sí.-ignoraba.

-          Estamos hablando de que San no tiene curro y tú—

-          Que sí, que sí.-Se guardó el móvil y miró a la susodicha.- Necesito tu ayuda.-frunció el ceño, al igual que Dani y Yaiza.- ¿Puedes venir?-el alzarse sin esperar respuesta no le dio opción a una negativa. Sandra se levantó tras él.

-          ¿Ahora?

-          Sí.

-          ¿Qué pasa?

-          Ahora te lo comento, cuando salgamos de aquí.-Sandra se giró sobre sí misma intentando comprender qué guardaba ese buffet para no poder conversar en él. Fueron hacia el ascensor, y Nico pulsó su planta. Y allí fueron a una puerta, tras la cual esperaron.

-          Me das miedo...-se giró a ella y la sonrió. Negando.

-          No lo tengas. Tú confía en mí.

-          Eso es lo que me da miedo.-lo susurró al ver que la puerta se abría, y aunque le hubiese gustado decirle algo, no pudo hasta una hora más tarde.

Mientras tanto, en el buffet, Dani y Yaiza seguían desayunando en soledad hasta que Sebastian hizo acto de presencia. Tuvieron que sufrir los interrogatorios del australiano hasta que Lewis llegó para hacerles compañía. Poco a poco la mesa se fue llenando de gente, siendo Kimi el último en llegar. En parte vieron bien que con la llegada de Lewis el tema que giraba en torno a su reconciliación se viese dejado de lado para tratar el otro que torturaba a Sebastian: el de su última carrera en Red Bull.

Sin quererlo ni beberlo se enfrentó a cerca de tres cuartos de hora de conversaciones y preguntas en las que, irónicamente, poco pudo hablar al no dejar de ser interrumpido.

Nico llegó provocando que el tema cambiase de nuevo, otra vez centrándolo en la pareja. Ni Dani ni Yaiza repararon en preguntarle sobre el paradero de Sandra, la cual había ido en su ayuda ante algo que desconocían, y sólo el australiano buscaba poder cuchichear con su amigo para saber si todo iba bien. Fue la propia Sandra la que minutos después aparecería ciertamente perdida y anonadada por el restaurante, que ya no ofrecía comida pero no se atrevía a echar a sus inquilinos.

-          Empanada, despierta.-Lewis chasqueaba sus dedos desconociendo que el motivo de su trance pudiese ser negativo. Dani se encargó de situarle.

-          ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Va todo bien?

-          Ey…-Yaiza quería darle la mano cuando llegó a su lado, pero Sandra simplemente se dejaba coger sin prestar atención. Miraba a la mesa embobada, al mantel lleno de platos vacíos. Dani se giró a Nico y susurró.

-          ¿Qué coño has hecho?-el alemán era el único en la mesa que se sonreía, y si hubiese buscado la mirada de Kimi habría tenido que salir corriendo al sentirse amenazado.

-          C-cómo…-Sandra habló. Y todos callaron mirándola atentos. Ella sólo miraba a Nico.- C-cómo lo has, cómo lo has hecho. O sea, a q-qué se debe, p-por qué—

-          ¿Qué coño pasa?-Dani se impacientaba. Y lo contrario de la cara de Sandra frente a la de Nico le enervaba aún más.  La chica le señalaba con dejadez. Temblaba, claramente. Yaiza ya no podía coger su mano a causa de los aspavientos.

-          ¡¡E-eres imbécil!!-le dedicó. Nico rió.

-          No te lo discuto, pero qué te pasa.-Kimi intervino, sin recibir ni por esas la mirada de Sandra.

-          ¡¡E-eres un idiota, t-te juro que lo eres!!-Nico se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreírse. Y cuando nada podía ser más surrealista, la chica salió escopetada hacia su asiento y se tiró a él para abrazarle.- Te odio.-la ironía seguía, y Dani se echaba a un lado incómodo para dejarles espacio.

-          No soy el único perdido ¿No?-Lewis preguntaba. Todos negaron.

-          ¿De dónde coño vienes?-y Dani seguía, captando ya finalmente la atención de ambos.

-          V-vengo de hablar con M-mike.

-          Yo no sé quién es Mike.-Yaiza opinó.

-          Ni tú ni nadie.-Lewis añadía, riendo.

-          E-es de su equipo –señalaba a Nico con dejadez.- d-de mecánicos.-pausó para respirar.- F-force India me ha contratado para su equipo de telemetría.-nadie salvo Nico se quedó en esa mesa sin alzar las cejas por la sorpresa. Sandra se giraba de nuevo a su amigo, sentada aún sobre sus piernas.- T-te odio, te juro que te odio.-se abrazó a él.

-          Me encanta que me odies.

-          ¿Cómo, cómo?-Lewis curioseaba.- ¿Vas a trabajar en Force India?-asintió veloz.- ¿Para este?-repitió, aún más veloz. El propio Lewis fue el primero en celebrarlo con una palmada y una sonrisa feliz. Sentado al lado de ambos, se estiró para abrazarla.- ¡Enhorabuena!

-          G-gracias.

-          ¡Joder, es genial!-Yaiza salió escopetada también hacia ella, abrazándola tan fuerte que hasta que no paró nadie pudo decir nada más. Y fue la propia chica la encargada de seguirlo.- ¿¡Es cosa tuya?!-Nico asintió feliz.

-          Lo comenté hace mes y medio y me dijeron que tendrían que mirarlo, pero bueno, les he hablado de ella, de lo que controla y sabe y todo, y nada, supongo que ahora te habrán preguntado algo y tal.-miraba ya a Sandra, esta volvía a asentir.- Me dijeron que fueses esta semana, y puesto que ha salido el tema antes, he aprovechado.

-          Ha sido una entrevista en toda regla, p-pero es que ya tenían el contrato, c-cómo coño—

-          ¡¿Ya has firmado?!-Yaiza se sorprendió pese a lo obvio. Asintió su amiga de nuevo.- ¡¡Tía!!-otra vez un abrazo demasiado fuerte.- Ay, y a ti te como.-se soltó de ella para ir a por Nico y darle de besos en la mejilla.

-          N-no sé p-por qué lo tenían ya listo si no me conocían, pero—

-          Les he hablado de ti ya, no iba a recomendar a alguien que no supiese del tema ¿Sabes? Es mi coche.

-          Así estabas de tranquilo, mamón.-Lewis seguía siendo el otro que hablaba.- Eras el único no preocupado por el tema.

-          Sois unos dramáticos. Yo como ya sabía que iba a tener trabajo, pues…

-          Dios, voy a ser ingeniera.-se sorprendía.- Yo. De Fórmula 1.

-          Como el año que viene me vaya mal, te echamos, eso sí.-protestó Nico.

-          Te odio, en serio.-cada vez que le odiaba se lanzaba a sus brazos. Esta última vez sólo se vio interrumpida cuando una camarera, ya avergonzada, les pidió que por favor abandonasen la zona, cambiando el centro de la de reunión por el hall. Todos en círculo, seguían mirando a Sandra. Ahora el que se acercaba a ella era Sebastian, pasando su brazo por encima de su hombro.

-          Y tú que te pensabas que ibas a ser periodista toda la vida…-ella rió.

-          Esto es increíble. Te prometo que lo haré bien.-miraba a Nico, que también reía.

-          Más te vale, sí.

-          ¿Y Samantha sabe esto?-Yaiza aún no daba crédito. Ambos asintieron.

-          Este por lo visto se ha encargado de hablar con todo el mundo. Gina también lo sabía pero no me podía decir nada, por eso se hacía la loca.

-          Pues vaya ¿no?-rió Yaiza.- No sólo Seb abandona Red Bull, ahora tú también. Y yo.-se recordó. Sandra fue a hacer alguna gracia al respecto, pero entonces recordó que de todo eso salía un afectado que llevaba callado demasiado tiempo. Todos, sin excepción, miraron a un cabizbajo Dani, que jugaba con sus pies sobre los azulejos. Nico se giró hacia Sandra, que ponía un puchero mientras se alejaba del brazo de Sebastian para ir directamente al australiano. Al que abrazó sin pensárselo dos veces.

-          Te prometo que no va a cambiar nada ¿Vale?-él asentía sin creerla, y sin mirarla.- Dani, jo, ya verás. Va a ser igual, solo que en vez de nosotros y Nico, vamos a ser nosotros y tú. En tema laboral, digo—

-          Sí, lo sé.-sonaba cortante. Tanto, que Sandra decidió separarse de él poco a poco, llamando su atención.- Me alegro mucho por ti, no te pienses que no. Te lo mereces y seguro que te va genial, pero en fin.-se encogió de hombros.- Yai tiene razón, os vais todos, y no es agradable. Y bueno –se encogió de nuevo, mirando ahora a Nico.- no es que vuelva a estar insoportable o tal, porque ya parece que uno no puede enfadarse sin que le tomen como a un crío, pero podrías haberme comentado lo que tramabas. Porque también es mi amiga y yo también estaba preocupado. Pero ya veo que últimamente eso da igual.

-          D-dani…-Sandra quiso retenerle al ver que se marchaba.

-          Me alegro mucho por ti, San.-cedió brevemente para darle un abrazo fuerte.- Pero mucho. Iremos a celebrarlo, no lo dudes. Pero ahora… l-lo siento.-señaló a su espalda, dirección que tomó para desaparecer en el acto. Nadie fue capaz de decir nada, cada uno pensaba algo respecto a aquello, pero dejaron que Sandra fuese la encargada en tomar voz.

-          Hülk…-le miró, a su lado. El chico seguía tan anonadado como tocado por lo sucedido.- Por qué no vas a hablar con él, anda… Pero ya en serio…-asintió con torpeza y tardanza, pero aceptó marcharse de allí al igual que el resto, que poco a poco se fueron esparciendo hacia algún lugar. Sandra se quedó con la mirada perdida, aún con sentimientos encontrados y sin poder moverse. Yaiza y Sebastian esperaban a un lado, y Kimi directamente se acercaba a ella.

-          No le des vueltas.-acariciaba sus mejillas con las manos, buscando centrar su atención en él.- Ya sabes cómo es, tú piensa en el curro, y ya.-asintió. Y poco a poco su gesto se fue tornando a algo más tímido.

-          Tú tampoco has dicho nada…-recordaba su silencio constante desde que anunció su fichaje por Force India. Él asintió.

-          No quería hacerlo delante del rubio.-rió ella.

-          Es un detallazo ¿verdad?-asintió, a su pesar.

-          Se lo ha currado, sí. Aunque en mi defensa diré que todos habríamos podido—

-          Habrías podido pero el que lo ha hecho ha sido él.-le defendió. Y Kimi suspiró antes de asentir, aún acariciando su rostro.

-          Que sí, que ha estado bien.-la chica comenzó a reír justo antes de abrazarse a él. Lo hizo con plena relajación. Sobre todo al sentir a Kimi besando su mejilla.- Enhorabuena, ingeniera.

-          Gracias, piloto.-ella directamente besó sus labios.

-          Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es joderle el coche.-volvió a reír ella.- Porque como quede por delante de mí por tu culpa vamos a tener un problema serio en esta relación.

-          No es por nada, pero yo desde hoy mismo quiero que Hülk gane todo lo que haya por delante.-Kimi se separó de ella.- Tú pídele apoyo moral a esta.-miró a Yaiza, que reía también.- Que es la que estará contigo.

-          Pero esta –repitió- no maneja mi coche. Por suerte.-Yaiza le dio un manotazo en la espalda.- No te pongas así, ni de coña te dejo tocar mi coche.-buscó consuelo en Sebastian, mirándole y esperando defensa. Aunque se tratase de Kimi. El chico se encogió de hombros.

-          A mí no me mires, yo tampoco te dejo mi coche—

-          Oh, iros a la mierda.-se soltó del alemán, que reía.- Ahora voy a ser yo la discriminada—

-          No es por nada, pero Sandra ya era ingeniera antes del trabajo.-Kimi corregía.- Ya eras la discriminada.

-          Iros a la mierda.-repitió, ahora más puntualizado.- Por cierto, quiero hablar con vosotros.-miró a los dos chicos. Sandra se hizo a un lado para no intervenir ni de manera física. Ambos sintieron la necesidad de mirarse para compartir lo poco que aprobaban aquello, aunque Yaiza se adelantó.- Es sobre mi curro, no os asustéis.-dio unos pasos en dirección a la salida, pero nadie fue tras ella, haciéndola girar.- ¿Venís o me quedo en el paro?

El primero en asentir a la primera parte de la pregunta fue Sebastian, que se desquitaba de malos entendidos apresurándose tras ella. Kimi no tuvo otra que aceptar, despidiéndose de Sandra con un susurro que denotaba lo en contra que estaba con todo aquello.

Rió al verle marchar de aquella forma. A esas alturas y viendo cómo iban las cosas, sólo esperaba que fuese cuestión de tiempo que los chicos volviesen a estar como siempre, y en esos instantes tenía otras preocupaciones. Aún no daba crédito a lo que había pasado en la habitación de aquel tal Mike al que no había visto en su vida. Sólo era consciente de que Nico la había presentado al susodicho y que este, a posteriori, comenzó a explicarle las características de un puesto que finalmente fue suyo.

Subió hacia su planta aún sin creerse demasiado que iba a ser ingeniera de Fórmula 1 para nada más y nada menos que su amigo del alma Nico Hülkenberg. Hacía unas horas no quería que ese año en el que estaba inmersa acabase, pero en ese instante lo único que quería era que el siguiente comenzase lo antes posible.

Y sólo esperaba que sus dos amigos lo hiciesen junto a ella.

Se escondió en su dormitorio no sin antes intentar escuchar algo tras la puerta de Dani, sin conseguir nada en absoluto. Esperaba que Nico siguiese dentro, o al menos con ese deseo se encerró tras su puerta. Sólo le quedaba esperar a que alguien le dijese algo, y para desgracia de su estado de nervios eso iba a ser muy tarde, pues amigos chicos seguían reunidos.

Cuando Nico decidió subir al cuarto de Dani lo último que sabía era qué decirle. Más que nada porque pese al dramatismo de su amigo, su único deseo era gritarle y echarle una buena bronca por haber estropeado el momento de gloria de Sandra. Fue con esa idea clara en la cabeza, pese a no saber cómo tratarla. Que Dani abriese la puerta con un gesto bastante hundido le impidió hacerlo de la única forma que sabía, que era dejándose llevar.

-          Qué.-Dani no estaba para muchas conversaciones. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Nico se enfrentaba a un Dani que realmente se veía dolido y cansado. En esos instantes le hubiese gustado tener delante al amigo celoso de días anteriores que tanto le sacaba de quicio. Pero este parecía mucho más maduro. Desestabilizándole.

-          Vengo a hablar.

-          Ahora.-asentía él mismo.- Un poco tarde ya ¿no?

-          Si lo dices por lo de Sandra—

-          Sí, lo digo por lo de Sandra.-iba a estar a la defensiva, como se esperaba de él. Nico suspiró.

-          Puedo pasar o…-preguntó. A Dani le costó bastante aceptar su entrada, dándole paso con dejadez y malos humos. Cerró de manera violenta, yendo luego hacia la sala principal de su cuarto y dejándose caer sobre el sofá ignorando por completo a su visita.- Mira, no es por nada, pero creo que te has pasado un poco.

-          ¿Has venido a montarme bronca?-preguntó con tanta ironía que estuvo a punto de reír. Nico suspiró otra vez.

-          No, he venido a hablar. Y por eso te digo que no me ha parecido justo lo que has hecho. No por mí, sino por Sandra. Si la quieres tomar conmigo, tómala, pero—

-          ¿Tomarla?-se alzó.- ¿Esto crees que es tomarla? ¿Crees que no tengo motivos para enfadarme?

-          Sólo digo que—

-          Hülk, estoy hasta los huevos. Y no, antes de que te pongas a sacar tonterías, esto no tiene que ver con los celos de idiota de estos días, ni con Kimi ni con nadie, esto va en serio. Estoy harto. De ti y de todos. De ser el último mono para todos.

-          No eres el último mono.

-          ¿De verdad? ¿Llevas mes y medio consiguiéndole curro a Sandra y no has sido capaz de comentármelo? ¿Eso también era una sorpresa –dio con retintín- como lo del piso? ¿Como lo de una boda repentina con un amigo tuyo del que nunca hablas pero que de repente es super importante?-retaba.- Sabía lo de la casa, Hülk, desde el primer día. El dueño de la casa me lo comentó porque obviamente pensaba que yo lo sabía. Sólo esperaba a que tuvieses la decencia de decirlo, y puesto que no lo hiciste pensé que era mentira. Pero no, no lo era.-pausó.- Me dan igual las sorpresas. En otro momento tal vez sí, pero ahora mismo no. Y si te hubieses parado, tú o cualquiera, a hablar conmigo tal vez lo sabríais.-Nico miraba al suelo, sin querer dar con su gesto furioso.- Desde que lo de Sandra y Kimi fue más o menos en serio, Sandra no ha parado de alejarse de nosotros, y que él no nos aguante no ayuda. Ni siquiera el que nos acostásemos fue el detonante, lo cual es gracioso, pero se alejó. Y lo sé porque he trabajado con ella.-pausó.- Y tú también te alejas, vas guardando secretos que de normal no guardarías, y luego se nos une Lewis, y Sandra se pasa el día con él. Y se ponen a organizar fiestas de cumpleaños absurdas en las cuales no han podido sudar más de mí.-pausó.- Y ahora Sandra se va contigo, y Seb y Yai se van a Ferrari con Kimi. Y Lewis va a ser campeón. Y Jenson que seguramente se case con Jessica. Y yo a la mierda. El último mono, que después de un año que estaba siendo increíble va y se encuentra con otro de frente que, en fin, créeme, pero no pinta nada apasionante.-negaba.- Siento mucho haberle jodido el momento a Sandra, porque créeme, me alegro muchísimo y ha sido un detallazo por tu parte. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme de lado a cada rato. Y me jode. Me jode porque vosotros dos habéis sido mi apoyo este año, que no es por nada pero no ha sido tan fácil como parece. Y ahora de la noche a la mañana ella vive en una pompa y se cambia de equipo. Y tú que no sé por qué ya no me cuentas nunca nada.-esa vez Nico ya sí le miraba, notándole aún más dolido a Dani que al inicio de la conversación.- Siento mucho el haberme pasado un poco.-citó.- Pero me gustaría que se me tuviese en consideración alguna puta vez antes de que acabe el año.

-          Voy a correr Le Mans.-al principio, a Dani lo que más le sorprendió es que Nico se dignase a hablar. Luego, el que lo hiciese con algo completamente ajeno al tema. Y finalmente, el mensaje en sí.

-          ¿Cómo?-no entendió nada.

-          Que voy a correr Le Mans el año que viene, con Porsche.-pausó. Dani sólo le miraba.- No es oficial aún, pero voy a hacerlo porque sólo falta mi firma. Estuve confirmándolo todo la semana pasada, antes de ir a Mónaco a ver la casa. El equipo me deja, y Porsche también me quiere. Sólo falta que firme, y ya.-pasaban los segundos y Dani seguía sin saber qué decir.- Llevo varios meses liado con el tema, porque la verdad es que es algo que se me presentó y que –se encogió de hombros- me hace bastante ilusión. Pero no sabía si iba a salir, porque el equipo me tenía que dar permiso y ni siquiera había hablado con ellos de si iba a seguir el año que viene en Force India. Que esa es otra –rió irónico.- porque tampoco parece que vaya a mejorar mi situación aquí, y el tiempo se echaba encima y tenía que verse el calendario para ver que no coincidiese con nada antes de confirmar lo de Porsche y…-suspiró.- He estado agobiado. Y entre eso, y que quería que Sandra tuviese trabajo lo antes posible y me daban largas hasta final de temporada tampoco ayudaba. Y obviamente no era algo que quisiese hablar porque son temas que prefiero llevarlos con el equipo en secreto. Pero en fin, entre eso y que Sandra no estaba bien por lo de Kimi, y que si luego pasó lo que pasó con Yai de nuevo…-suspiró otra vez.- He estado hecho un lío bastante tiempo.-pausó.- Por eso pensé que lo de mudarme a Mónaco sería bueno guardármelo como sorpresa, pero siento que ya lo supieses.-Dani bajó la mirada.- Si te sirve, eres el primero en saber lo de Le Mans. Si no cuentas a los equipos, claro… Pero al fin y al cabo eres el primero en saber que voy a firmar. Ellos aún esperan mi respuesta.-le asintió sólo por hacer algo. Por no volver a sentirse igual de inútil que desde que Nico abrió la boca.- Siento que te hayas sentido así, no era mi intención como comprenderás. Pero no me di cuenta, eso es todo.-el ver que Dani no iba a aportar nada de forma verbal a la conversación provocó que Nico decidiese marcharse de allí. Asintió, a sí mismo, dándose con ello el motivo suficiente para saber que esa conversación había acabado, y se giró para ir hacia la puerta.

-          E-eh, espera…-accedió a girarse sorprendido por ver que Dani finalmente hablaba. Ahora tenía un tono de voz más relajado, y su rostro se mostraba tan decepcionado como arrepentido.- L-lo siento ¿vale? Pero es que me estoy volviendo loco viendo que a todos os salen cosas y que no las compartís o que las compartís con otros, y…-se encogió de hombros.- Lo siento, en serio, siento haberla tomado contigo.-Nico negó, quitándole importancia.- Me quejo de que nadie se preocupa por mí pero está claro que yo tampoco te he prestado la atención suficiente por lo que veo.-volvió a negarle, esta vez con una mueca cercana a la sonrisa.- A-así que Le Mans.-Nico asintió ahora.- Joder, qué bien te lo montas.-rió, buscando complicidad. La cara de Nico ahora mostraba una sonrisa ladeada, haciendo que Dani se confiase y se girase hacia el sofá, como si se lo ofreciese.- ¿Y cómo es el coche que vas a estrellar?-se sentó, dejándose ver como Nico quería verle. Con una sonrisa orgullosa y muerto de curiosidad. No le costó mucho ir a acompañarle. Al fin y al cabo él también se moría por compartir aquello.


	184. O todos o ninguno

Llevó la voz cantante de entre los tres hasta que se sentaron en la primera cafetería con la que se toparon. Tampoco quería extender mucho en el tiempo ese monólogo que llevaba, aburrida ya de inventar excusas con tal de no crear silencios incómodos.

-          Bueno…-insinuaba que ya no se le ocurría nada que decir. Kimi se bebía su café, recién servido, sin importarle lo más mínimo ese detalle de su amiga. Sebastian en cambio se mantenía apoyado sobre la mesa con los brazos cruzados, tambaleándose de adelante hacia atrás. Les miraba a ambos asumiendo que debía seguir.- Pues nada, ya hablo yo.-cogió aire.- Cómo vamos a hacer lo de mi trabajo.

-          ¿Cómo que cómo?-Sebastian fue el primero en abrir la boca. Kimi seguía bebiendo a su ritmo.

-          Sí, bueno… -se encogió de hombros.- Me dijiste que te querías encargar tú, pero como se trata de él –dijo mirando al que seguía tomando café.- no sé si preferís hacerlo de otra forma o—

-          Ah, p-pero…-Sebastian tuvo que mirar, por inercia, a Kimi antes de volver a hablar a Yaiza.- No pensé que fueses a, o sea, ahora no hay problema con que trabajes conmigo ¿no?-la chica le estuvo mirando varios segundos antes de fijarse en Kimi. Este parecía compartir la misma sorpresa que Sebastian.

-          Pero yo quiero trabajar con Kimi…

-          Oh.-Sebastian tuvo que asentir por respeto, dejando que la decepción se quedase en su interior jugando sola. Ahora era él el que cogía su taza de café, aunque fuese sólo para observarla.

-          No te importa ¿No?-tampoco quería ofenderle. Negó apresurado.

-          No, no, da igual, es sólo que pensé que ahora que estábamos bien, pues—

-          Pero es que me hace ilusión trabajar con él. Y bueno, es el mismo equipo, no será tan diferente—

-          Sí, si no pasa nada, era sólo eso.-zanjó el mismo el tema, sin mucho convencimiento. Yaiza se dirigió a Kimi tampoco muy tranquila.

-          A ti no te importa ¿verdad?-negó.

-          A mí me parece bien.-asintió la chica.- Pero si quieres ir con él, no me importa—

-          E-estoy diciendo que quiero ir contigo…-repitió, empezando a temer que entre uno y otro no dejasen de intentar hacerla cambiar de idea. Kimi alzó una mano desde la mesa, no mucho, para hacer saber que había parado de hablar.- Entonces cómo lo hacemos…-no les quedó otra que mirarse, pero eso fue lo único que hicieron. Ninguno parecía tener nada que decir. Yaiza suspiró.- Pues nada, ya hablaré yo con Matilda. O quien sea. Viva vuestra madurez.-se alzó.

-          ¿Dónde vas?-algo que a Sebastian no le pareció del todo bien. Tanto su rostro como el de Kimi mostraban cierto nerviosismo ante la idea de quedarse solos.

-          Voy a por comida, con un café a mí no me basta—

-          Ya voy yo.-le iba a resultar inútil protestar a Kimi, así que le dejó ir a la vez que caía ella sobre su asiento de nuevo. De morros.

-          Lo hacéis todo tan fácil, en serio…

-          No hemos hecho nada, no hace falta que—

-          De eso se trata.-le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa, haciendo que el chico pusiese caras de dolor mientras intentaba calmar la molestia en su espinilla.- Os he traído para hablar de mi trabajo, podríais ser un poco maduros en ello…

-          ¿Qué quieres que diga yo? Vas a trabajar con él, no conmigo…-su taza de café volvió a captar toda su atención. Pese a saber que Yaiza le miraba atónita.

-          ¿Me tomas el pelo?-no respondió.- Seb, a qué viene esto, antes te parecía genial que—

-          Antes no nos hablábamos. No sé, esperaba que hubieses cambiado de idea.-negaba atónita.

-          Quería trabajar con Kimi y sigo queriendo. Cuando Lotus me fichó te parecía genial, y ahora te pones así porque sólo me mudo al garaje de al lado.-no era capaz de hacer que Sebastian dejase de mirar su café.- Seb, me apetece mucho trabajar con Kimi.

-          Ya.-sonó tan irónico que tuvo que continuar el mismo la frase.- Lo siento, pero no puedo evitar pensar que no es sólo que quieras trabajar con él, sino que no quieres trabajar conmigo.-frunció tanto el ceño que le dolió el entrecejo por ello.

-          ¿Perdón?

-          No sé ¿vale? Ya sé que quieres trabajar con Kimi pero pienso que no sólo porque quieras, sino porque no quieres trabajar conmigo, porque…-pausó, toqueteando su taza.- No sé, Yai, simplemente me da la impresión de que no confías mucho en esto y piensas que se estropeará de nuevo y que mejor estar trabajando con él a hacerlo conmigo.

-          Al fin.-se encogió de hombros. Él la miró.

-          ¿Al fin?

-          Que al fin lo dices, digo. Te ha costado.-negó con decepción volviendo a su taza. Fue por poco tiempo, lo que tardó ella en cogerle la mano y acercarse un poco a él.- No tiene que ver con eso ¿vale? O sea, no tiene que ver porque no es verdad. No pienso eso.-esperó para ver su reacción, que no era ninguna.- Seb, en serio…

-          Vale.-aceptó, echándose hacia atrás. Yaiza no quedó convencida con su poca convicción.

-          Me gustaría que me creyeses…-él asintió, mirando de forma perdida al mantel. Su silencio le llevó a buscarla, guardando silencio durante unos segundos mientras dejaba que sus ojos hablasen entre ellos. Acabó asintiendo, de manera no muy esmerada.- Pero hazlo… Por favor… -él repitió el gesto y Yaiza no pudo dedicar más tiempo a hacérselo ver ante la llegada de Kimi. Volvía con un croissant para la chica, que empezó a comerlo en el acto con tal de no tener que pensar en ello de nuevo.

Sólo se dedicó a comentarle cosas a Kimi para que fuese el finlandés el encargado de hacer algo para su trabajo. Sin poder negarse y sin tampoco quererlo, aceptó llevar la voz cantante de esa tarea puesto que Sebastian había decidido guardar silencio por no tener que dirigirse a él de ninguna forma. A Yaiza le hubiese gustado contar con la participación de ambos. Ya no por su cuestión laboral, sino de cara a poder unirles de alguna forma más. Sin embargo, no sabía cuál de los dos parecía más reacio a ello, y eso le preocupaba mucho más que el quién le daría el puesto de trabajo.

El regreso al hotel le resultó demasiado incómodo en ese aspecto. Kimi aprovechó para realizar alguna llamada telefónica en el paseo que claramente extendía por motivos obvios para no tener que forzar nada, y la pareja permaneció callada sólo porque todo les parecía de tontos.

Aun así, y por costumbre, al entrar al hall los tres pararon frente a recepción mientras Kimi se despedía de cierto ingeniero con el que tenía que hablar urgentemente a su llegada. A Yaiza le enervaba mucho la actitud de su amigo, que nunca había estado tan interesado por conversar con su equipo y mucho menos un martes antes del último gran premio. Fue a reprochárselo nada más el chico guardó su móvil, y en cambio el asombro se cebó con ella haciéndola olvidarse.

-          ¡¡Kimi!!-los tres miraban hacia el final del pasillo que tenían a la espalda, el que llevaba al bar del hotel, de donde venía ese canto chirriado. Yaiza y Sebastian tenían los ojos abiertos al límite, y Kimi dejaba descansar sus hombros esperando que todo formase parte de su imaginación.

-          No.-rechazaba, dando un paso atrás.- No, no me jodas.

-          ¡¡Kimi, tío!!-el abrazo que le daba tras la carrera tomada hacia su encuentro le dejaba claro que, por mucho que suplicase, no, Evan no era un espejismo. Era de carne y hueso.- ¡¡Dónde estabas!!

-          Ni te importa ni te lo diré. Qué coño haces aquí—

-          ¡¡Vengo a verte!!-volvía a abrazarle, sin darle opción a escapar. Yaiza rió por lo bajo haciéndose a la idea por fin lo que debió sentir su amigo cuando en los inicios era ella la que le espachurraba de esa forma.- ¡Joder, tu última carrera, no podía perdérmela!-Kimi frunció el ceño mientras Yaiza se tapaba la boca con la mano para no reír en alto. Sebastian la miraba agachando también la mirada, apretando los labios por lo mismo.

-          ¿Mi última qué?

-          Tío, ya está bien que te retires, aunque menudo añito más desastroso para dejar de recuerdo.-reía. A Kimi le hacía menos que nada de gracia.

-          No me retiro, subnormal.-a Evan no se le borró la sonrisa. De hecho asentía receptivo, con los brazos en jarra. Luego empezó a negar, también sonriente. Y finalmente se encogió de hombros.

-          Bueno, pues te veo correr igualmente.-le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-          En tu vida has venido a verme y ahora te da por comprarte entradas—

-          ¿Comprarme? Esperaba que me las dieses.-volvió a darle en el hombro, por última vez a causa de la mirada asesina de Kimi. Retiró la mano con delicadeza, mirándola fijamente por si por el camino le rozaba más de la cuenta. Dando con la imagen de su espalda, que no se había ido de su mente. Y así lo demostraban sus ojos tan alegres como dispuestos.- ¡Hombre, guapísima, tú por aquí!-atropelló a Kimi por el camino en el que se dirigía a Yaiza, y aun así no llegó a su destino. Sebastian pasaba su brazo por encima del hombro de la chica, acercándola a él con una sonrisa igual de viva. Yaiza reía por lo bajo.- Hombre, Vettel, qué tal tú también.

-          Aquí, con mi novia.-recordó. Evan asintió como ya hizo con Kimi.

-          Bueno, pero dos besos me dejas darla ¿no?-él mismo, con su propia divinidad, cogió el brazo de Sebastian para sacar a la chica de debajo. Luego la dio dos besos, demasiado fuertes, y la apretujó entre sus brazos.- Qué tal, qué guapa estás.-a Sebastian no le quedó otra que mirar alarmado a Kimi, con cierta naturalidad pese a su estado. Pero necesitaba dejar claro que no aprobaba lo que veía. Kimi resoplaba con los ojos en blanco. A él tampoco le parecía del todo bien. Pero a Yaiza le divertía.

-          Hola, Evan.-aceptó abrazarle de vuelta.

-          Venga, eh.-Kimi empezó a chasquear los dedos, sin efecto, teniendo que coger a Evan del cuello de su camiseta para echarle hacia atrás.- Ciérrate la cremallera, polla andante.-Sebastian recuperó a Yaiza, que reía pese a estar siendo juzgada por su chico.

-          Pero si sólo era un abrazo—

-          Tú no abrazas ni a tu madre.

-          ¿Tú qué sabes? Dice que te echa de menos, por cierto, que a ver cuándo te pasas a verla—

-          Esta misma noche la llamo, sí.

-          ¡Oh Dios mío!-Yaiza se llevó las manos a la boca. Y hasta Evan se alarmó por su grito.- ¡E-esta noche! ¡Joder!

-          Yai, no voy a llamar a nadie—

-          ¡Cállate!-le daba igual lo que Kimi tuviese que corregir.- ¡Esta noche es la fiesta! –cogió su móvil del bolsillo. Ahora era ella la que se separaba de Sebastian.- D-dios, he de llamar a Jenson—

-          ¿Fiesta?-Evan miraba a Kimi con los ojos brillantes. Kimi los achinó.

-          A la que no estás invitado.

-          Oh, venga.-Yaiza intervenía, con el teléfono en la oreja esperando respuesta.- Estás invitado, Evan.-el chico dio una palmada que acompañó de un grito de festejo. A Sebastian volvía a no parecerle bien.

-          ¿Y si lo consultas con Jenson antes?-le susurraba. Ella le mandaba callar.

-          Cállate.

-          Eso Sebby.-Evan se acercaba al chico y le acogía bajo su brazo. Su clara altura le hacía sentir incómodo por muchas cosas. Yaiza, aún esperando al teléfono, rió por la imagen y por la referencia de Evan. Kimi intentó no hacerlo también.- Tú disfruta.

-          Lo dudo.-se soltó de él.

-          ¡Jenson!-Yaiza finalmente obtenía respuesta, y por su cara el inglés parecía estar leyéndola la mente.- L-lo sé, lo siento… -pausó para escuchar.- V-va, seguro que da tiempo ¿Estás por aquí? –esa pausa fue aún más duradera, y por la cara de felicidad que ponía la chica, debía estar escuchando buenas noticias.- ¡Genial! –saltó.- Envíamelo por WhatsApp y voy en un momento.-asintió, como si Jenson pudiese verla.- Venga, adiós.-se guardó el móvil.- Me voy a ver el local con Jenson.

-          ¿Te acompaño?

-          No.-Kimi y Sebastian se unieron para alzar la voz en ese monosílabo dedicado a Evan, que alzaba las manos aceptando la orden. Yaiza rió.

-          Luego os veo.-se acercó a Sebastian para darle un beso rápido, y luego salió disparada por la puerta. Tanto Kimi como Sebastian miraban a Evan, que se movía sobre su mismo azulejo muy inquieto.

-          ¿Y de qué va la fiesta?

-          Celebramos que somos muy felices juntos y que la vida nos va genial.-Sebastian seguía buscando la manera de alejarle. Evan rió.

-          Te veo alterado, Sebby—

-          No me llames Sebby—

-          ¡Hombre, otro bellezón!-que las escaleras estuviesen tan cerca de ellos no permitía a Sandra pasar desapercibida. Bajaba para esperar a Dani y Nico, con los que había contactado por meros mensajes, y se daba con una realidad que al igual que su amiga, le hacía reír.

-          Evan, qué tal.-como ya hizo con Yaiza, se acercó a dar dos besos demasiado efusivos acompañados de un brazo igual de cargante. Esta vez no pudo ni preguntarla por su estado.

-          Las manos. Lejos.-Kimi estaba más alterado que antes, como era de esperar. Sandra reía.

-          Pero si sólo estoy—

-          Te quiero a tres metros de diámetro alejado de ella y de Yai ¿Entendido?

-          ¿Tres metros? Eso es mucho, tío—

-          Cinco.-aumentó. Evan volvió a alzar las manos, andando hacia atrás hacia donde estaba Sebastian.- Cómo se las gasta tu amiguito, joder.-el alemán claramente no terminaba de soportar a Evan.

-          Es su novia.-informó. Evan esta vez tardó más en asentir. Captó el mensaje.

-          Bueno.-allí claramente las que más se divertían con aquello eran las chicas. Pese a que Kimi se había quedado con Sandra un poco alejado, ella alzaba la voz para captar la atención de Evan.- Vamos al buffet, me alegro de verte, Evan.

-          ¿Qué te alegras de qué?-Kimi la miraba anonadado.

-          Anda, calla y tira.-cogió su mano y le llevó al restaurante. Mientras, Sebastian seguía juzgando a Evan.

-          Tal vez ellos no tienen mucho que celebrar ¿no?-la respuesta del chico fue tan breve como esperada, y vino en forma de silencio y mirada acusativa. Dejó a Evan solo en el buffet mientras él se subía a la habitación, y al recién llegado no le quedó otra que buscarse la vida.

Mientras que Sandra esperaba a Nico y Dani, que iban a tardar más de la cuenta puesto que aún no parecían tener mucha hambre, dejó que Kimi despotricase contra su amigo y otras tantas cosas que le parecían mal del mundo. La chica aprovechó también para interesarse por el tema laboral de Yaiza, dejando Kimi claro que la reunión de esa mañana a tres bandas había sido bastante desastrosa.

El tema no se alargó mucho más de lo que su soledad les permitió. A los minutos, Dani y Nico llegaron como si nunca hubiese habido problemas entre ellos. Reía y comentaban lo que quisiera llamar su atención de camino a la mesa, y Sandra miraba a Kimi en silencio suplicándole sin palabras que no les pinchase con tal de no estropearlo.

Le costó trabajo cumplir la palabra muda que le prometía, pero dejó que tanto uno como otro llevasen la voz cantante del inicio de la comida mientras esperaban a otro más. Lewis fue el último en unirse a esa comida en la que Kimi empezaba a aburrirse demasiado por no poder ser él mismo. Se moría de ganas por soltar alguna contra Dani y Nico, pero siempre que buscaba abrir la boca, Sandra o le dedicaba miradas repletas de odio o directamente le daba patadas.

-          ¿Y entonces qué se sabe? –hablaban de esa noche. Lo hacían Lewis y Sandra.

-          Yai ha salido disparada a ver a Jenson y el local, por lo que he entendido.-Kimi les respondía.

-          ¿Pero no se sabe nada más?-negó.

-          Yo sinceramente no me acordaba de nada.

-          Yo…-Sandra jugaba con su móvil.- Yo tampoco, pero Yai dice que el sitio está guay.-entendieron que hablaba con ella, aunque se desconcertaron al verla fruncir el ceño.- Dice que salga al hall, que hay una sorpresa… pero entrecomilla la sorpresa.

-          No.-les había sorprendido a los tres que ni Nico ni Dani abriesen la boca al respecto del tema desde que se inició, pero que lo hiciesen al unísono en ese instante fue incluso más sospechoso. Se unían para rechazar el mensaje, como ya hicieron Kimi y Sebastian ante Evan.- N-no salgas.

-          Por qué…-preguntó tras mirar a Lewis y Kimi y compartir la intriga con ellos. Los otros dos también se miraron.

-          E-es que… O sea, mejor comemos antes.-Nico proponía.

-          Pero Yai dice que es importante, que—

-          Yai exagera siempre.-Dani buscaba sonar creíble, sin conseguirlo pese a que Nico le asentía.

-          Si quieres salgo yo y—

-          ¡¡No!!-a Lewis le interrumpieron incluso con mayor énfasis.

-          ¡¿Pero qué coño os pasa?! ¡¿El polvo de reconciliación os ha sentado mal?!-les gritaba riendo, pero a Lewis le empezaba a molestar ya la situación. Se puso en pie para salir del restaurante, seguido de Sandra y hasta de Kimi, que se alzaba mirando a los dos alarmados que también se erguían de un salto.

-          Que conste que quería hacer yo la broma del polvo, pero Sandra no me ha dejado.-le miraron con dejadez antes de salir corriendo tras Lewis y Sandra. Ambos iban cuchicheando, ni siquiera lo hacían sobre el mensaje de Yaiza. Simplemente hablaban mientras compartían un camino al hall que acabó demasiado pronto. Desde la entrada ya veían la sorpresa, y hasta cuando llegó Kimi este entendió por qué Dani y Nico parecían no querer destriparla tan pronto.

-          ¿Qué hace aquí?-Lewis preguntaba, sin girarse.

-          P-pues…-Nico inició, pero no continuó. Tuvo que ser Dani el valiente esa vez.

-          A ver, tío, el cumple es de Jenson y Yai. Jenson se lleva bien con él, y esta mañana hablé con él porque me llamó para unos temas y resulta que ya estaba por aquí, y pues…-se encogió de hombros.- J-joder, no íbamos a decirle que no.

-          Ya le hemos dicho que no demasiadas veces.-añadió Nico. Tanto Lewis como Sandra seguían mirando a un Nico Rosberg que hablaba de forma plácida con Yaiza y Jenson frente a recepción.- Nuestra intención era comentároslo ¿Eh? P-pero joder, se han adelantado.

-          Queríamos decíroslo a vosotros tres, pero—

-          ¿A mí?-Kimi no entendió.

-          Sí bueno, le quitaste la novia ¿Sabes?-Dani recordaba. Asintió el finlandés sólo por no indagar más.- La cosa es que no queríamos que os enfadaseis, pero a Jenson le parecía bien también decírselo, de hecho en vuestra fiesta lo comentamos, que estaría bien reunirnos todos una última vez y—

-          A mí no me importa.-viendo el drama que estaban formando, Sandra decidió intervenir a su favor. Llevaba mirando un rato a Nico en la lejanía, y la verdad es que la idea de compartir aquella celebración con él no le parecía del todo cómoda. Sobre todo porque recordaba su último encuentro con el alemán, y había sido tan irónico como todos. Pero entendía que el más perjudicado por esa reunión era otro, y más estando su situación laboral como estaba.- ¿T-tú?-buscaba opinión de Lewis, que seguía mirando. Este tardó, pero terminó encogiéndose de hombros y girándose hacia el interior del buffet.

-          A mí me da igual.-ni siquiera Kimi, que ignoraba por completo todo, creyó una sola palabra de lo que Lewis dijo. El inglés entró de nuevo al restaurante y fue a ocupar la misma mesa que antes, solo que esta vez con comida y en soledad. El resto se miraba sin saber qué decir.

-          Nos imaginábamos esto, la verdad.-confesaba Dani.

-          Era de esperar, sí.-Sandra también se había hecho a la idea, aunque apenas ocupase espacio en su recuerdo, de que un reencuentro fuera del plano laboral entre esos dos iba a ser ciertamente negativo. Sólo esperaba que ella no lo estropease del todo, empezando por acercarse a saludar.- Ho-hola.-los tres reunidos se giraban ante la marabunta de gente que se les acoplaba. Yaiza tenía la mirada bastante alerta, atenta a toda reacción. Jenson fingía mejor.

-          Ey, hola.-Nico la saludaba alegre, con dos besos mucho más calmados que los de Evan minutos atrás. Luego fue saludando uno a uno a los demás, hasta a un Kimi que se limitó a alzar las cejas asombrado.- Joder, cuánto tiempo sin reunirnos.-asintieron todos. Menos Kimi, que volvía a ignorar en gran medida lo que allí se cocía.- Andaba hablando con ellos –miró a Jenson y Yaiza.- sobre la fiesta. Ya os digo, si es inconveniente que vaya no hace falta que—

-          Y-yo creo que no ¿no?-Yaiza esperaba que la cordura fuese la protagonista de aquella reunión clandestina. Miraban todos a Sandra, que como era su intención, no esperaba ser ella el obstáculo. Negó apresurada, y sonriente.

-          Por mí puedes venir, claro. Faltaría más.-Nico asintió una vez, con sonrisa ladeada pero sincera. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Kimi, pero este se había puesto a mirar un folleto sobre escalada en la recepción.

-          A ver…-Nico, el de Force India, tomó la palabra tras ella.- La cosa es que, sinceramente, no esperábamos que Sandra fuese el inconveniente.

-          Sí, o sea –le seguía Dani.- no creemos que el problema principal sea entre vosotros.-asintió Nico, el protagonista.

-          Ya… Supongo que a Lewis no le apetece mucho.

-          ¿Sinceramente? No le apetece lo más mínimo.-todos preferían al Kimi ausente. Su llegada e intervención no fue muy bien recibida. Se dio cuenta.- Me… me voy a, algo.-señaló a su espalda y desapareció hacia el bar. Ya había acabado su papel allí a su parecer, por tanto ni se despidió con tal de no estropear las cosas.

-          Nada, no te preocupes.-Yaiza se acercaba a Nico y le agarraba del brazo.- Sandra y yo nos encargamos de Lewis.

-          ¿Eh?-la mentada no entendía muy bien el plan, pero por la mirada fija de su amiga no quiso discutirla.- C-claro, claro.-el chico asintió, conforme.

-          Yo voy a dejar las cosas y descansar un poco entonces. ¿A qué hora nos vemos?-Jenson y Yaiza se miraron, comunicándose telepáticamente.

-          Hemos pensado que primero podríamos cenar aquí. Y luego ya salir directos. O sea…-volvieron a mirarse. Yaiza siguió.- ¿Antes de las nueve?

-          ¿Antes de las nueve significa que nosotros estaremos aquí antes de las nueve y vosotras llegaréis media hora tarde o significa todos a las nueve?-ambas dedicaron una mirada de desprecio a Dani.

-          Todos.-asintió, riendo.

-          Pues nada, yo me voy.

-          Y yo.

-          ¿No íbamos a comer?-A Sandra todo le sonaba raro.

-          Tenéis trabajo, mejor comemos fuera.-Mientras Nico y Dani fueron rumbo a la calle, el otro Nico siguió el camino de las escaleras tras despedirse de forma fugaz de los demás. Yaiza habló un poco más con Jenson sobre cómo iba a ser la fiesta antes de que el inglés decidiese también marcharse. Las dos chicas tenían, como ya había anunciado Dani, cosas que hacer dentro del restaurante.

-          ¿Tienes algún plan?-Sandra le susurraba a su amiga de camino a la mesa. Esta negó, parando por el camino para coger algo de comida y no ir con las manos vacías hacia el asiento. Lewis no necesitaba darle muchas vueltas a las cosas para saber lo que tramaban, sorprendiéndose notablemente de que Sandra formase pare de aquello.

-          Hola.-Yaiza ponía voz amable. Anticipándose a la mirada rabiosa de Lewis.

-          Sé rápida, porque no me apetece hablar.

-          Oh, venga, no seas así…-quiso sollozar, pero prefirió darle seriedad a la cosa.- Jenson es amigo suyo, y Dani, y Nico… y yo pues bueno, no sé sinceramente si me llevo bien con él ya o no, pero cuando nos vemos pues—

-          Tranquila, que vaya.-anunció, llenándose la boca de tomate. Ambas se miraron sabiendo que esa aparente buena noticia escondería algo detrás.

-          Q-qué quieres decir con eso…-Sandra temía.

-          Nada más de lo que oyes.-esperaron, dejándole comer, expectantes.- Que vaya él por mí, y ya está—

-          ¿Ves? Sabía que había algo más—

-          Claro que hay algo más, Sandra. No me apetece irme de fiesta con él y menos esta semana. No sé si lo sabes pero la cosa está un poquito –ironizaba.- tensa este finde—

-          P-pero es mi cumpleaños…-intervino Yaiza. Él la miró.- N-no puedes faltar, y menos porque no os habléis—

-          ¿Estuviste tú en mi fiesta?

-          Claro que estuve ¿Por qué…?-se frenó a ella misma al recordar a la chica de su lado reprochándole lo mismo que ahora le reprochaba Lewis con la mirada. Hasta la propia Sandra bajaba la suya por no poder defenderla.- Lo siento.

-          Pues yo no siento el no ir esta noche, fíjate.

-          Venga, ven, por favor. Celebraremos hoy los cuatro ¿sí? Por haberme—

-          Nuestra celebración fue hace días, no ahora. Si querías celebrar, haberte quedado. Follar puedes follar siempre.-estaba claramente molesto. Ahora era la propia Yaiza quien bajaba la mirada avergonzada, quedándose unos segundos sin hablar en los que Sandra aprovechó para comer un poco.

\-           No esperaba que os molestase tanto.

-          Claro que no.-volvía a usar el tono sarcástico Lewis.- Nos tiramos semanas aguantándote a ti y al otro con cara de muertos, y para un día que conseguimos reunirnos para celebrar dos cumpleaños, os vais.

-          Pero tú mismo fuiste el que me dijiste que hablase con él—

-          Hablar, Yai, no largarte por ahí—

-          ¿Qué querías que hiciese? ¿O que hiciésemos? ¿Que nos quedásemos allí ignorándoos o—

-          No, Yai, que hablaseis, y como personas adultas decidieseis dejar los morreos eternos y los polvos urgentes para más tarde, porque estábamos de—

-          Bueno…-Sandra hizo de árbitro pese a estar posicionada.- A nadie le gustó lo que Yai y Seb hicieron, pero dejando eso a un lado –Yaiza ponía los ojos en blanco.- Lewis, has de venir esta noche. Piénsalo, si no vas, sería como darle ventaja mentalmente a Nico—

-          ¿En serio me saltas con esas?

-          Te salto con lo que haga falta para que vengas.-al grano.- Mira, me da igual si ellos nos fallaron en nuestra fiesta, Jenson no tiene la culpa ¿sabes? Y joder, es una fiesta, y hay karaoke. Kimi seguro que canta.-frunció el ceño Lewis.- O no, bueno, pero por probar…-suspiró Lewis, volviendo a su comida.- Va, Lewis, ven…

-          ¿Si voy me dejáis en paz?-asintieron tan veloces como pudieron, haciéndole resoplar.- Pues iros a tomar por saco, venga.-las animó con la mano, rechazando hasta los besos que se lanzaron a darle una vez hubo cedido.

No las tenías todas consigo de cara a la fiesta, pero sí era cierto que no podía negarse a salir a celebrar por mucha rabia que tuviese contenida.

Las chicas se fueron hacia sus dormitorios con una alegría y calma que les permitió el poder tomarse la tarde con paciencia antes de empezar a arreglarse. Hora y media antes de que tuviesen que asistir al punto de queda, Sandra acudía al dormitorio de Yaiza para, como en los viejos tiempos, prepararse juntas de cara a esa fiesta.

Acudió al cuarto de al lado con un vestido que a su juicio era simple pero que a Yaiza le dejó boquiabierta desde que se lo vio puesto. Era azul oscuro, sin llegar a marino, y tenía toda la espalda al descubierto. Se ataba a su cuerpo por el cuello, bajando por el pecho hacia la cintura de forma ligeramente holgada, ajustándose en su cadera para crear una falda tubo que acompañó de tacones negros y su pelo suelto.

-          La madre que te parió, tía, qué guapa vas.-se lo decía con las palmas de las manos en sus mejillas, mostrando verdadero asombro.- Un día me dejarás ese vestido.

-          Lo que tú digas, pero enséñame qué te vas a poner tú.

-          Yo iré de blanco.-estiró los brazos hacia los lados.

-          Sí, pero enseña.-sacó la prenda del armario y se la puso. A Sandra la pieza no le terminaba de enamorar, pero en Yaiza asumía que quedaba perfecto. Era palabra de honor, ajustado hacia la cintura en donde cogía un pequeño vuelo antes de continuar su falda, que era a su vez bastante corta.

-          No sé si alisarme el pelo o dejarlo tal cual—

-          Hagas lo que hagas Seb va a morirse.

-          Ya empezamos.-puso los ojos en blanco.- Ese se muere hasta con un pijama.

-          Hombre, si le vas con camisones de Victoria’s Secret pues—

-          Con lo que sea. No sirve. ¿Qué te parce?

-          Genial. Vas genial.-aprobó, dándole una sonrisa a la chica. Optó finalmente por alisarse el pelo pero sin dejarlo lacio del todo, en contraste con los rizos marcados de su amiga. A sorpresa de ambas habían acabado demasiado pronto de arreglarse, y el tumbarse sobre el colchón no les suponía gran pérdida.

-          ¿Entonces os molestó mucho que nos fuésemos?-Sandra imitó un ruido de reproche por sacar ese tema.

-          No empieces—

-          Pero si habéis sido vosotros los que—

-          Hombre, Yai, era nuestro cumple, y te fuiste—

-          ¡P-pero era por Seb! Deberíais alegraros…

-          Lewis tiene razón, podríais haberos esperado a—

-          Oh, venga, después de todo este tiempo si encima tenemos que esperarnos pues—

-          Vale, Yai, pues nada.-zanjó, echando mano de su móvil. Yaiza la miraba ladeada.

-          Jo, perdón, pero no os enfadéis.

-          Eso díselo a él, que menuda noche le espera…-pausaron, aprovechando el silencio para dejar el tema atrás.- Entonces esta mañana… Kimi y Seb…-bufó la otra.

-          Ha sido inútil, cada cual más estúpido. Y encima Seb me salta con que duda que quiera trabajar con Kimi sólo por el hecho de querer trabajar con Kimi.-imitaba de forma nefasta su voz. Sandra la miraba.

-          ¿Cómo?

-          Cree que quiero trabajar con Kimi también porque no creo en lo nuestro –daba dramatismo- y así si lo dejamos es más fácil.

-          ¿Y es verdad o—

-          ¡Claro que no! Que a ver, no las tengo todas conmigo pero—

-          Alto, alto.-Sandra se sentó sobre la cama.- Dudas no ¿eh?

-          No son dudas.-se acomodó con ella.- O sí, pero son normales ¿Vale? Después de todo nadie puede garantizar que esto vaya a salir bien. Pero por eso no quiero decir que esté dudando o asustada o cosas así ¿vale?-Sandra achinaba la mirada.- Que no, joder, en serio. Sé que él tiene las mismas dudas que yo solo que le jode que no quiera trabajar con él. Y ya está.-pausó, cayendo de nuevo sobre el colchón. Sandra tardó un poco más en acompañarla.

-          Entonces…-siguió.- Las cosas con Seb…-se encogió de hombros como pudo.

-          Pensaba que iba todo bien, pero viéndole dudar tanto… O sea, dudar de mis dudas, no sé—

-          Bueno, es normal… Ambos tenéis dudas, por tanto, os preocupa que el otro también las tenga y que sean mayores, o cosas así—

-          Pero yo sé que no pasa nada. Quiero decir, a ver, no llevamos siglos ¿sabes? Son apenas unos días desde que hemos vuelto, y el primer día sí que estaba acojonada, pero… No sé. Él mismo me lo dijo… que poco a poco iríamos viendo que pasa, y que mejor sufrir juntos a separados.

-          Dios…-protestó.- Suena tan moñas que sí, suena a Seb.-Yaiza rió.

-          Calla, seguro que Kimi te dice cositas así.-bufó.

-          Sí, es un romántico.-ironizaba.- A Kimi cuesta sacarle cosas. Menos celos, celos los muestra de lo lindo.-a Yaiza le sorprendió demasiado esa frase.

-          ¿Celos? ¿En serio? Pero… En plan… Nico, o—

-          No, joder. Son graciosos. Antes he visto a Evan y—

-          ¡Ay, tú también!-rieron.- Antes le vi y Seb casi le mata.

-          Sí, Kimi ha estado cerca también.

-          Ay, pero esos celos son adorables.

-          Yo agradecería que me mostrase cariño de otra forma, la verdad.-reían.- No moñeces, entiéndeme…

-          Pero algo más hará…-pensó Sandra. Y por el color de sus mejillas Yaiza asumió que algo había.- Ves, lo sabía.

-          A ver, pero es que tú te imaginas cosas como Seb y—

-          No, Seb sólo hay uno.

-          Ay, cállate. Menos mal que Kimi no es ni como tú ni como Seb.-Yaiza reía por la cama.- Si algún día llegamos a eso, matadnos. Sacrificadnos.-cuando Yaiza terminó de reír acabó echa un ovillo junto a su amiga, que miraba al techo.

-          Jo…-habían pasado ya muchos segundos. Sandra la miró.- Míranos.

-          ¿Lo dices por los modelitos? Porque sí, vamos divinas—

-          No, tonta…-la pegaba riendo.- No puedo creerme que hayamos tenido que esperar a la última semana para poder estar bien. Todos, digo.

-          Y nosotras, sí, no hace falta que generalices.-rió.

-          Vaya caos…-asintió Sandra.- Encima tú con Kimi, quién me lo iba a decir.

-          Yo creo que me esperaba lo tuyo con Seb –comentaba obvia.- Creo recordar que fue de lo primero que supe de todo esto.-rieron.

-          Y aun así quién me lo iba a decir hace apenas una semana…-Sandra la miró, dando con su mirada perdida pero ilusionada. Buscó su mano y la cogió.

-          Ya verás como sale bien.-asintió.

-          Todo lo hará.

Se les fue el santo al cielo, sin darse cuenta como era de imaginar. Siguieron hablando de otras cosas sin moverse de la cama, dejando que el tiempo pasase asumiendo que lo llevaban todo bajo control.

Sin embargo, en el hall, el grupo empezaba a formarse poco a poco y más de uno echaba en falta el papel mediador de las dos chicas ante posibles encuentros forzosos. Tal vez por eso tanto Dani como Nico quisieron estar los primeros en la entrada con Jenson para encargarse de todo, porque asumían que ambas chicas no cumplirían con el horario. E hicieron bien.

El primero en llegar fue Sebastian, trayendo calma y precediendo a Lewis. El que llegó después fue el compañero del inglés, creando la primera tensión que no supieron cómo responder. El alemán saludó de forma general, algo que Lewis no correspondió con obviedad. Nico tampoco esperaba su respuesta y por eso ni siquiera le miró al dar su saludo. Dani intentó mantener conversación con Lewis y Sebastian mientras los dos tocayos se unían en una sola, pero cuando llegó Kimi ya no sabían cómo arreglárselas. Ni Nico quería unirle a su grupo con su tocayo, ni Dani quería hacerlo con Sebastian. Así que tuvo que tirar Lewis de ingenio e ir a él mientras esperaban a que Jenson hiciese acto de presencia.

Iba con camisa negra y pantalón a juego, volvía a ser más elegante en comparación con el resto, que sin mucha originalidad había optado por vaqueros. Sólo variaban las camisas. Sebastian gris oscura, los dos Nicos de tono gris claro, y el resto en tonalidades negras con gran similitud.

-          Estas llegan tarde ¿No?-Kimi preguntaba lo obvio.- Pues nada.-se tiró sobre el sofá más cercano, y al poco fue acompañado tanto por Lewis como por Dani. Y al escaso minuto todos estaban allí apalancados haciendo tiempo. No había tema de conversación, simplemente aburrimiento. Cada uno miraba a un lado diferente, y sólo Jenson parecía tener algo que decir.

-          ¿Podemos analizar una cosa?-todos le miraron, viéndose señalados por su dedo y mirada analítica.- ¿Puede ser que yo sea el único que no ha tenido algo con al menos una de las dos?-como científicos buscando desechar su teoría, pero nadie fue capaz. Allí todos habían tenido un encuentro, aunque fuese pasajero, ya sea con Yaiza o con Sandra. Dani, como era de esperar, rió.

-          El que gana es Seb, que se ha acostado con ambas.-la patada de Nico a su lado le dejaba claro que no era algo que celebrar, y así lo mostraba tanto la cara de Sebastian como la de Kimi. El resto intentaba no reír.- B-bueno, yo también me lie con Yai, y Hülk se besó con Sandra así que—

-          ¿Cómo?-Kimi intervino.

-          ¿¡Quieres callarte ya?!-Nico ahora se veía involucrado y pedía parar. Dani no sabía dónde meterse.

-          ¿Qué es eso de que—

-          Nada, nada.-no quería discutir con Kimi.- Tonterías. Dios, por fin.-se levantó como un tiro en cuanto vio a Yaiza y Sandra aparecer por el ascensor más cercano. Llegó a ellas veloz, dándolas dos besos.- Puntualidad, joder.-protestaba así.

-          ¿Qué pasa?-Sandra ya temía por ello.

-          Nada, por suerte no ha pasado nada, pero—

-          ¿Tú te has liado con este?-Kimi había llegado demasiado pronto al encuentro, dejando boquiabierta a Sandra, que miraba a Nico.

-          ¿Se lo has dicho?

-          ¡No, joder! Ha sido Dani que—

-          ¿P-pero os habéis liado?-Kimi no daba crédito.

-          Que no, que sólo fue un beso y jugando, nada más.-buscaba tranquilizarle con un gesto agotado.- ¿Ves?-miró a Yaiza.- Celos.-la chica reía.- ¿Vamos a cenar o qué?-le pedía el brazo a Kimi, que aprovechaba ahora para mirarla de arriba abajo.

-          ¿Por qué te vistes así?

-          Porque quiero.

-          No, si me parece bien, pero…-la giraba para verla la espalda.- Me parece muy bien.-Sandra rió, volviendo al frente.- Pero como te líes con el rubio otra vez—

-          Anda, cállate.-le cogió ella misma del brazo para ir hacia los sofás, donde todos estaban de pie desde hacía ya un rato. Yaiza había llegado después de ver los celos de Kimi, dándose con un Sebastian que fingía normalidad. Ella buscaba sonsacarle.

-          Hola.-usaba su voz tierna. Él alzó las cejas.

-          Ey.-rió ella.

-          ¿En serio? ¿Después de todo me vas a decir sólo eso?

-          ¿Q-qué quieres que te diga? Te vistes así y yo, pues, colapso. No se me ocurre nada más.-Yaiza volvió a reír, pasado su brazo por detrás de su cuello y acercándose a darle un beso.- ¿Ves? Y ahora esto, pues—

-          Estás muy guapo.-bufó él.

-          ¿Lo dices en serio? Porque cuesta creerlo viéndote a ti—

-          Bueno, pesados.-Lewis aparecía separándoles.- Cenamos o qué.-Yaiza volvía a reír y se cogía de su brazo, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-          Mírale, qué guapo él también.

-          Yo siempre, no me vengas ahora como si fuese algo nuevo.-Echó a andar con ella, con Sebastian detrás riendo a la escena, y con Yaiza realmente contenta al ver que Lewis parecía haberse olvidado de su enfado repentino de la hora de comer.

Se sentaron como pudieron en la mesa más grande del restaurante del hotel. Sin saber cómo, consiguieron que nadie que pudiese estar enfrentado compartiese asiento, pero manteniendo también conexiones típicas como era la exigida por Yaiza de tener a Sebastian y Kimi a ambos lados.

Comieron poco, más que nada por no llenarse antes de ponerse en marcha hacia el local al que Jenson les iba llevar. Yaiza se dejaría guiar también por el inglés, pues su sentido de la orientación era bastante nefasto a esas alturas de la vida. Daba igual las explicaciones que Jenson pudiese darles a todos mientras acababan de cenar, todos juraban y perjuraban no tener constancia de ese local pese a que el inglés insistía en que sí.

Fueron levantándose poco a poco para ir al hall, desde donde saldrían todos juntos para no perderse, como proponía un despistado Dani. Yaiza ya iba agarrada del brazo de Sebastian, pero Sandra en cambio lo hacía de Nico, creando tensión ante un Kimi que no había aceptado del todo ese supuesto encuentro entre ambos por muy simple que fuese.

-          ¡¡Ehh!!-llegaban a la puerta cuando el grito les hacía girarse a todos. A todos menos a un Kimi que se negaba a dejar de darle la espalda.- ¡Tío, que se te ha olvidado avisarme!

-          No, Evan. No se me ha olvidado.-se giraba a verle finalmente.- ¿No ves que esto es serio? Por qué no te quedas y—

-          Eh, que le he invitado.-Yaiza aparecía para recibirle.- Tú ven, no pasa—

-          J-joder, y me lo quería perder.-la miraba de arriba abajo. Y el resto de los presentes miraba a Sebastian llevarse la mano a la cara para desistir.- Y oye…-se la llevó bajo el brazo, literalmente. Sebastian le miraba entre los dedos de su mano claramente asombrado.- Lo tuyo con Vettel va en serio o—

-          Muy en serio.-decía el propio Sebastian haciendo a Yaiza reír en silencio. Evan la soltó en el acto, como si tocase algo prohibido.

-          Hombre, tío, no te había visto.-Nada más asumir que le era imposible, al menos por el momento, el seguir al lado de Yaiza, se giró en busca de una Sandra que asumía le dejaría también a cuadros. Pero la vio bajo el brazo de Kimi y, por orden estricta del finlandés, al lado también de Nico, al que había retenido contra su voluntad para que sirviese de guardaespaldas. Evan, como siempre, alzó las manos rendido. Quedaba mucha noche por delante.- Vayámonos, pues.

 


	185. Volver a empezar

Kimi no era el único en estar en desacuerdo con que Evan fuese a formar parte de esa fiesta, pero no se iba a parar a discutirlo con Sebastian para no sentirse solo.

Nada más cruzar la puerta del hotel, pequeños grupos se fueron formando con una cosa en común, la presencia del amigo de Kimi. Yaiza no tardó en agarrarse a un angustiado Sebastian mientras que Sandra se alejaba al frente con Dani, Nico y Lewis. Asombrados con el vaivén de Evan, Jenson y el otro Nico observaban sin querer reír mucho el cómo Kimi iba detrás suya intentando evitar cualquier provocación.

-          Por qué le invitas.-a Yaiza se le escapaba una sonrisa poderosa al ver la ira acumulada de Sebastian respecto al chico. En ese instante, Evan pretendía acoplarse al grupo de Sandra con la clara oposición de Kimi.

-          No seas así.-se aferraba un poco a su brazo para acercarse y darle un beso en la mejilla. La rabia de Sebastian era tal que ni fue consciente del gesto.- Si en el fondo es divertido, verás que—

-          ¿Divertido?-se giró a ella de forma brusca. Yaiza rió, bajando la mirada.- A mí no me parece divertido que te tire los tejos de esa forma—

-          Está bromeando—

-          Oh, Yai, créeme, los tíos no bromeamos cuando hacemos eso.-pretendía aparentar estar al tanto de todo, haciendo que Yaiza apretase sus labios para no querer seguir riendo.

-          ¿Insinúas que tú haces esas cosas y vas en serio?-no supo por qué se quedó en silencio al ir a contestarla. Analizaba su pregunta, y su anterior respuesta. El contestar era bastante sencillo, pero le costaba.

-          No, claro que no.-dijo alarmado. Yaiza fingía seriedad.- P-pero es lo que digo, si un tío te tira la caña de esa forma, pues es que quiere algo y—

-          Uy, veo que entiendes mucho del tema ¿no? A ver si voy a tener que preocuparme yo ahora de—

-          Que no, Yai, que no.-repetía. Ahora Yaiza tuvo que reír para que el chico soltase la tensión.- No sé por quién me tomas.

-          Tienes antecedentes.-recordaba. Ahora Sebastian era el que miraba anonadado a Yaiza con plena serenidad.

-          ¿Yo? ¿En serio? A ver si voy a tener que desconfiar yo de ti, a ver si te vas a ir con Evan a la primera de cambio.-ni el intentar burlarle consiguió que Sebastian frenase sus sospechas, aunque a Yaiza le sentó tan bien el bromear de eso que sólo se limitó a finalizar el gesto con un beso rápido.

-          Anda, tonto, si a mí Evan no me gusta.

-          Pero tú a él sí. Y no es por nada, pero a ti te gustan todos.

-          Pero yo tengo mi osito, para qué—

-          Ay, no.-se soltó de su brazo, con cierto repelús.- No empieces.-Yaiza volvía a reír.

-          ¿Te he hecho daño en otra vida?-a Sebastian le vino bien en parte que Kimi les frenase al pararse él mismo delante de ellos con los brazos en jarra. Miraba a Yaiza, con la misma rabia con la que Sebastian la había estado observando.

-          Deja de quejarte.-Yaiza le daba un manotazo en el hombro para que se echase a un lado.

-          ¿Quejarme? ¿Tú le has visto? –señalaba a la espalda, sin punto fijo, pero sabiendo que Evan a su espalda estaría haciendo de las suyas. El chico pretendía aún hacerse hueco entre Nico y Sandra.

-          ¿Eso es lo que confías en tu novia?-Yaiza insistía.

-          Confío en mi novia pero no en mi amigo. Y bueno, no es por nada, pero viendo lo fácil que se despendola Sandra tampoco es que—

-          ¿Pero qué os pasa?-Sebastian había empezado a asentir al comentario de Kimi, demostrando que compartían las dudas aunque fuese en un plano cómico. Yaiza era ahora la que se soltaba de su chico y se cruzaba de brazos para juzgar a ambos.- Menudos novios estáis vosotros hechos. No confiáis en nosotras.

-          Y mucho menos en Evan.-puntualizó el alemán.

-          Pues que os den. Ya podéis buscar el lado positivo de esto porque os queda noche por delante.-se adelantó a ellos antes de girarse a finalizar.- Mira, al menos lo tenéis en común, lo podréis compartir. Oh, no, espera, que no os habláis.-sonrió traviesa. Luego, tiró a andar hacia donde Evan conseguía agarrarse a Sandra e, intencionadamente, se agarraba a su otro brazo mirando a atrás. Ambos chicos a la espalda tuvieron que concentrarse mucho en mantener la calma para ya no ir hacia ellos, sino para no compartir su ira entre ambos. Algo que a causa del momento ansiaban hacer.

Pero se limitaron a compartir el camino hacia el local sin pronunciar palabra. A la cabeza, Yaiza se encargaba de crear las provocaciones necesarias para que tanto uno como se rodeasen de un halo de fuego a causa de la ira. Todos disfrutaban de aquel fuego que claramente veían intencionado viendo con buenos ojos que Evan fuese a formar parte de aquella celebración.

Durante largos minutos, incluidos los primeros pasados ya en el local, Sebastian y Kimi mantuvieron la esperanza de que Jenson, por cualquier motivo, se dignase a protestar por el cambio de planes respecto a su fiesta. Esperaban que el inglés no terminase de aceptar a un Evan que terminó siendo su mayor compañero de conversaciones ante la vista angustiada de los otros dos.

No les quedó más remedio que hacerse a su presencia, algo que a lo que Kimi acostumbraba a su pesar. Sebastian debía mostrar mayor esfuerzo en ello, no quitándole el ojo de encima y mucho menos cuando el chico mandaba miradas analíticas a Yaiza o Sandra.

-          Cualquiera diría que es tu amigo.-apalancado en uno de los sofás de su sala, Kimi recibía con poca convicción a una Sandra que se dejaba caer junto a él, apoyada de lado sobre el asiento. Sin querer reír demasiado.

-          Cualquiera diría que soy tu novio.-Sandra soltó un sonido pícaro y juguetón, moviendo un poco los hombros para darle un tono sensual. Kimi puso los ojos en blanco.- Ya sabes cómo es Evan—

-          Y tú. Y cómo soy yo. Deberías entretenerte. Es bastante divertido verle.

-          Lo es, pero no cuando la tía a la que le tira la caña es tu novia.

-          Mira, ya sabes lo que habrá sentido Seb con Yai.-Kimi se giró a ella con el ceño fruncido.

-          Lo dices como si no hubiese tenido yo suficiente contigo.-rió la chica.- Esto parece una reunión de antiguos polvos vuestros.-volvió a reír.- Sólo se salva Jenson.

-          ¿Llevas la cuenta?

-          La lleva él.-detalló, volviendo a girarse a ella.- ¿Vas a contarme de qué iba el jueguecito por el que te liaste con Hülkenberg o—

-          Vaya.-miraron al frente para ver al otro Nico retroceder. El de Mercedes pretendía sentarse al lado de Sandra, pero volvía sobre sus pasos riendo como si hubiese descubierto que era mala idea. La pareja le miraba anonadada, Sandra queriendo no reír aún por el estado de Kimi.- Seguid, seguid.

-          ¿Qué pasa?-preguntaba ella.

-          Venía a hablar contigo, pero veo que estáis en un momento interesante así que no quiero molestar.-Nico reía y alejaba la idea con las manos, asumiendo que le tocaba esperar. A Kimi le dio por devolverle la esperanza, alzándose.

-          Nada, toda tuya.-comentó ya en pie. A cada cual le hizo más gracia el comentario viniendo de quien venía y hacia quién se dirigía.- Yo voy a por cerveza para intentar sobrellevar tanta información.-como detalle, Nico dio una palmada en la espalda de Kimi a la vez que este se alejaba. Posteriormente se dejó caer al lado de la chica.

-          Veo que todo va bien con aquí el amigo.-Sandra asintió riendo.

-          Se lleva tan mal con Hülk que no acepta que haya podido tener algo con él.

-          No diré que me ha pillado por sorpresa…-comentó.- Porque es obvio que me ha pillado—

-          No fue nada. Estábamos haciendo el tonto y fingía estar celoso de que nadie le besase. Le besé y—

-          Si no vengo por eso, yo vengo a que me cuentes qué ha pasado con Seb.-por un instante Sandra no entendía su referencia. Tardó varios segundos en asumir, con gesto de asombro, que Nico no estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido.

-          Oh.-aventuró el mal.- Que tú no sabes nada de…-dejó correr. Nico negó con obviedad mientras ella tragaba saliva.- Q-qué es lo último que sabes de…-señaló con la mano en círculos a la sala, acogiendo con ello a todo el grupo. Nico rió y se encogió de hombros.

-          ¿Que Yai estaba con Charles?-la dejó ojiplática.

-          Ay, la virgen. Estás muy desinformado.

-          Será que no me informáis.-protestó riendo.

-          Culpa a Dani y Hülk, son tus amigos. Y Jenson. Ellos son los que—

-          Sí, porque culparte a ti por haber vuelto a ignorar nuestro trato de saludarnos no—

-          ¿Quieres saber lo de Seb o no?-la poseía el buen humor esos días, a tal nivel que lo último que quería era volver a discutir con el chico que tenía en frente y que ahora volvía a reír. Ella rió con él. Asintió esperando información.- Te resumo.

-          Sí, mejor.

-          Yai y Seb volvieron. Yai y Seb discutieron por un supuesto embarazo. Luego Seb—

-          ¿Embarazo?

-          Supuesto, no hay bebé ni nada.-quitaba importancia.- Discutieron. Seb estaba en tensión. Yai deprimida. Y bueno, aún no sé cómo pero estábamos Dani, Seb, y yo bebiendo en Red Bull y nos pusimos finos, así que Seb y yo acabamos haciéndolo sin más y—

-          ¡¿Cómo, cómo?!-se alarmó.- Pensaba que era broma.

-          ¿Broma?

-          Cuando dijo Dani que se había acostado Seb con ambas, pensaba que era broma y era un lío o—

-          Ah, no, no, hubo tema.-adelantaba orgullosa. Pese a la ironía.- Y Yai nos pilló en el acto, para más gracia.-le dio unos segundos para asimilarlo.

-          Sigo esperando el momento en el que me digas que es broma o—

-          Que no, que no. Que me acosté con Seb, Yai nos pilló, luego Yai se lo dijo a Kimi, que explotó delante nuestra y claro, Yai se enteró finalmente de lo mío con Kimi, luego tiró a Hülk por despecho, y luego se fue con Kimi a Finlandia a odiarnos.-tras otros segundos en silencio, Nico pestañeó veloz. Intentaba decir algo, pero siempre se quedaba en el proceso.- Todo tal cual lo he contado, sí.

-          P-pero…-miraba a su alrededor, confirmando sus dudas. Yaiza y Sebastian hablaban sin problema en un sofá.

-          Que sí. Yo me planté en Finlandia y les pedí perdón. Aceptaron y ahora estoy con Kimi. Lo de Yai y Seb ha tardado más, pero finalmente están juntos otra vez. Aquí los que aún no se hablan son Seb y Kimi.

-          ¿En serio?

-          Sí, son como tú y Lewis.-recordó adrede. Nico achinó la mirada.- Tenía que aprovechar el momento, lo siento—

-          ¿Entonces el polvo con Seb, bien?-ignoró. Sandra reía.

-          Preferiría que no existiese, la verdad.

-          Bueno, otro más que añadir a la lista. ¿Cuántos hemos caído? –no se sentía muy orgullosa al recordarlo, pero todo le hacía gracia aquella noche.

-          Cuatro.-asintió. A Nico no le cuadraban las cuentas.- Ah, bueno, es que también me acosté con Dani. Creo que te has perdido muchas cosas—

-          ¿Pero qué os pasa a vosotras dos?-alarmaba.- Por Dios, qué descontrol. Creo que empiezo a entender que Seb y Kimi anden siempre con esa cara, cualquiera confía ya en vosotras.-le dio un manotazo del que Nico se ayudó para levantarse.- Me voy a cantar antes de que me entres.

-          ¿Entrarte yo?

-          Quién sabe, a lo mejor me echas de menos.-Sandra rió.- Yo por si acaso me alejo.

Cumplió su palabra y fue hacia la pantalla con Jenson y Evan para elegir la primera canción de la noche. Tiraron de clásicos que todos pudiesen conocer, soltándose de forma sutil desde un inicio para no alarmar demasiado a la gente. Dani y Nico eran los que disfrutaban del espectáculo desde en frente, de pie con sus respectivas bebidas y cuchicheando cual marujas ante las dotes musicales de los otros tres.

Kimi había vuelto a su asiento, en el cual ahora no había una Sandra acompañándole, y miraba con vergüenza ajena a lo que Evan hacía sin dejar de darle sorbos a su bebida. Sandra había decidido alzarse en busca de Lewis, que miraba en soledad el número musical, para reclutarle rumbo a sus otros dos amigos. Una vez los cuatro estuvieron reunidos, fue cuestión de tiempo que los artistas frente al micrófono fuesen turnándose.

-          Un descansito ¿no?-Jenson proponía dejándose caer en el asiento.- Y una ronda de…-señalaba a la mesa, llena de copas vacías. Llevó su dedo al aire y lo giró, sin mirar a nada. Minutos después todas estaban repuestas.- Entonces voy ganando.-miraba el marcador.

-          Ese cacharro está mal.-Dani protestaba.- No sé qué mide para dar puntos pero—

-          Mida lo que mida tú vas perdiendo.-Lewis destrozaba sus sueños musicales.

-          Tú tampoco vas muy bien.-picaba el australiano.- Y yo al menos no me las doy de cantante.

-          Oh, venga, estamos en un karaoke.-insistía.- Si canto como de verdad canto no tiene sentido la competición.-sólo Kimi se quedó sin hacer algún ruido vocal que tachaba a Lewis de creído. El finlandés se limitó a reír.

-          Yo no conozco tus dotes.-Evan intervenía.- Has de cantar alguna bien para—

-          Yo no canto.-todos volvieron a unirse en un sonoro bufido.- Lo dejamos para cuando estrenemos la casa de este.-miró a Nico, que alzaba ligeramente los hombros queriéndose esconder de esa idea.- Qué, Hülk, cuándo nos invitas.

-          Eso.-Yaiza tomaba la palabra.- Que la mayoría vivís en la misma zona, pero otros no.-se ejemplificaba.

-          ¿Dónde vives tú?-Evan preguntaba, por primera vez, sin segundas intenciones a una Yaiza que por un instante dudó.

-          P-pues…-no tenía respuesta, al igual que una Sandra que ahora miraba a la nada frente a ella. No tardaron en encontrarse.- ¿Dónde narices vivimos?-se encogió de hombros.

-          ¿No tenéis casa?-negaron.

-          Vivíamos en Londres, pero—

-          Bueno –intervino Sandra.- vivías tú, yo apenas dure una semana porque me arrastraste a Australia.

-          Uy, perdona, siento la tortura que te ha supuesto.-le sacó la lengua Sandra.

-          ¿Pero entonces ahora dónde iréis?-Evan seguía dando paso a dudas en las chicas mientras que el resto escuchaba atentos. El propio chico se dio cuenta de que indagaba demasiado en cuestiones que aún no tenía respuesta y decidió ponerle su propio fin.- Si no tenéis donde ir, podéis venir a mi casa y—

-          Estoy seguro de que tendrán donde ir.-a Kimi no le gustó la idea que surgió de la cabeza de Evan y se encargaba él mismo de impedirla.

-          Pero volviendo al tema…-Lewis buscó la manera de dejar aquellas interrogaciones a un lado recuperando la conversación inicial.- ¿Cuándo nos acoges, Hülk?

-          He de ver… Porque después de los test he de—

-          ¿Ir con la familia?-aventuró Dani. Todos rieron, menos Nico que achinaba la mirada hacia él.

-          Sí ¿algún problema?

-          Ya estamos con el matrimonio.-Kimi recibía la mirada de ambos aludidos.

-          ¿Algún problema?-repitió Nico.

-          Está celoso, déjale.-Sandra se agarraba al brazo de Kimi, que ahora dirigía su mirada de juez a la chica.

-          Yo, sea lo que sea que pase entre vosotros –hablaba Jenson.- no quiero interponerme, pero si hemos de vernos o hacer algo, que sea antes de Navidad.

-          Hombre, no creo yo que vaya a estar tanto tiempo con la familia.-Dani hablaba por Nico, que se ofendía por ello.

-          Por si acaso.

-          ¿No vas a estar en casa por Navidad?-a Lewis le extrañaba. Claramente a Jenson le costaba responder, aunque por su sonrisa pilla no era por algo negativo.

-          Este año no, estaremos fuera.

-          Jo, qué guay. ¿Y a dónde vas?-a Yaiza todas las aventuras le parecían interesantes. Sandra también compartía la intriga.

-          A Hawai.-ambas suspiraron. Lewis seguía siendo el más intrigado.

-          ¿Hawai? ¿Qué pintas tú en Hawai en estas fechas?-era el único que, por conocerle demasiado, veía todo aquello como precipitado para alguien como Jenson. El inglés seguía sonriéndose, con cierto rubor en las mejillas.

-          Jessica y yo nos casamos a finales de año.-Hasta Evan, que ni le importaba ni le dejaba de importar la vida personal de alguien como Jenson, mostró asombro entre vítores y pequeños gritos de demás presentes. Ambas chicas se levantaron en el acto para ir al inglés y abrazarle emocionadas, y hasta los chicos más cercanos a él le dieron unas cuantas palmadas y algún que otro abrazo. Como siempre, Kimi era el único reacio a mostrar afecto, limitándose a alzaras las cejas y asentir con sorpresa.

-          ¡Qué callado lo tenías!-Yaiza hablaba risueña.

-          Sí, bueno, Jessica está con los preparativos, o estaba, ya lo tenemos todo atado, y ha sido bastante—

-          ¡Por eso no venía!-se respondía ella misma a sus dudas. Jenson la confirmaba asintiendo.- Ya me extrañaba que no viniese a nuestro cumpleaños.

-          ¡Eh, es cierto!-Lewis se echaba hacia delante para coger su copa.- Que tenemos que brindar por vuestro cumpleaños. Y ahora también por la boda. Y porque vosotros hayáis vuelto.-metió en el motivo de celebración a Yaiza y Sebastian, que se miraban con sonrisas vergonzosas. Cada cual iba cogiendo su copa para acercarla a Lewis.

-          Y ah.-Yaiza habló de nuevo.- Por vuestro cumpleaños.-miró a Lewis y Sandra.- Que no pudimos celebrarlo en condiciones…-seguía tímida, al igual que un Sebastian que bajaba la mirada sin querer reír por la culpa. Todos juntaron las copas, guardando con eso todo un año que se les volvía a la mente de repente.

-          Anda que…-Dani hablaba. No era el único con la mirada perdida en su bebida.- Vaya añito.

-          ¿Por qué lo dices? Para mí ha sido de lo más normal.-ironizaba Sebastian, haciendo reír a más de uno.

-          Estábamos mejor solos, sí.-Dani proseguía, mirando a Yaiza y Sandra de forma decidida. Ambas lo hacían entre ellas, sin reír mucho.

-          Anda que no te ha venido bien a ti que apareciesen.-añadía Lewis.- Con Sandra has tenido a alguien que te aguante, que era difícil.

-          Oye, que puede que yo haya sido –seguía el australiano.- el que más tranquilo ha vivido todo el año, así que—

-          ¡¿Perdón?!-Jenson alzaba una mano quitándole el protagonismo. En efecto, el inglés era el que había pasado sin ningún tipo de remordimiento social por los meses de ese 2014.

-          Pero tú no cuentas, tú te vas a casar y esas cosas. Los demás estamos en la flor de la vida.

-          Bueno, algunos más que otros ¿no?-desconocía las edades de los presentes, pero Evan sabía con seguridad que Kimi no pertenecía a ese rango de juventud al que Dani hacía referencia. El finlandés miraba a su amigo, que le rodeaba con un brazo, con tanta ira como en circunstancias anteriores.

-          ¿Os pagan por llamarme viejo?-preguntó.- Porque quiero comisión por daños morales.

-          No te quejes, que de este año te llevas a una jovenzuela en estado de gracia.-Lewis proseguía, señalando cual obra de arte a una Sandra que se echaba el pelo para atrás asumiéndolo. Reían, hasta Kimi, que la miraba asumiendo por primera vez en serio las palabras del inglés en el mejor sentido posible.

-          En realidad soy más madura que él.-era su forma de rejuvenecerle, aunque fuese con algo negativo.

-          Y aun así mira la guerra que has dado.-recordaba su chico.

-          ¿Yo? ¿Por qué lo dices? Si he sido una santa.-hasta Evan hizo ruidos que dudaban de su palabra, sin saber nada de ella ni de su pasado.

-          Mira –Nico, el de Mercedes, tomaba ahora la voz.- No sé cómo te habrás portado el resto del año, pero yo puedo asegurar que de santa tienes poco.-el ambiente estaba tan relajado que se atrevía a bromear con cosas así. Viendo la risa de Sandra y el gesto veloz de Kimi asintiendo, no hacía nada incorrecto.

-          Tendrás queja de mí.-seguía ella, mirando a Nico.- Que fui un sol.

-          Sí, por lo de que vas caliente todo el día.-el otro Nico la dejaba por los suelos ante la risa de los demás.

-          ¿¡Yo?!-el chico alzó la mano para empezar a contar.

-          Nico. Dani. Seb.-enfatizó ese nombre, ya viendo que ningún recuerdo creaba mal entre los presentes.- Y este.-señaló a Kimi.- Dime tú si no has ido caliente. Si te tiras a todo el que se te pega.

-          A ti no.-recordó.

-          Con él sólo te lías.-recordaba Kimi.

-          Eh.-ahora comentaba Lewis.- Que yo la he tenido pegada mucho tiempo y no hemos hecho nada de nada. He de romper una lanza a su favor.-la chica se alzó para chocarle la mano al otro lado, sobrepasando los brazos uno y otro por encima de la baja mesa que les separaba.

-          Tú has estado demasiado ocupado con otras.-Sebastian le miraba con una falsa ira, ignorando el gesto de Yaiza a su lado que se ponía colorada intentando no reír. El inglés fingía silbar regresando a su asiento.

-          No, si decís de mí, pero aquí la amiga…-Sandra movía la mano a gran velocidad exagerando cuanto podía los recuerdos.- Otra santa.

-          Eh, que yo siempre he tenido buenas intenciones.-cada cual volvía a reír con mayor intensidad, menos un Sebastian que buscaba mirarla de frente con los ojos bien abiertos esperando una explicación. Yaiza, riendo por su gesto, le giraba con su propia mano la cara para no mirarle.

-          ¿Pero quién gana de las dos?-Dani y Nico alzaban las manos para contar.- Sandra con cuatro. Yai, a ver…-pensaban. Dani siguió hablando.- Hülk, Lewis, Seb, Charles, Hülk de nuevo—

-          Eh, eh, eso no vale.-defendía.- Es la misma persona—

-          Pero son dos deslices diferentes.-el propio Nico denegaba su queja.

-          Entonces triplica mi nombre porque conmigo se le fue de las manos.-Lewis animaba, asintiendo veloz Sebastian a ello. Yaiza se tapaba la cara con las manos mientras seguían el recuento.

-          A deslices gana Yai, a variedad… empate.

-          Pero Yai se lió con Dani.-Sandra buscaba desempatar.

-          Y tú con Nico.-señaló Yaiza al de Force India.- Sigue el empate.

-          Oye, yo tengo una duda.-Evan interrumpió.- ¿Tanto desfase sexual aquí y luego os asustáis de mí?-el chico preguntaba tanto a Kimi como Sebastian mientras el resto asentía y reía. Hasta ambos asintieron sin entender mucho sus celos.

-          Y así es siempre, sí.-Jenson, el santo real de ese grupo, desistía a la misma intensidad que Evan de la situación.

-          Bueno, de todas formas –ahora era Yaiza la que buscaba castigar a alguien en su defensa.- mucho criticarnos a Sandra y a mí pero sois vosotros los salidos mentales.-su amiga asentía.- Nosotras somos nuevas, rodearnos de gente como vosotros pues nos debilita y tal.-exageraba.- Pero vosotros que sois amigos os ha dado igual todo.-se preparó para enumerar ella, a la vez que Sandra se alzaba para sentarse a su lado y agarrarla del brazo en señal de apoyo.- Primero, tú me ves –miraba a Lewis- con Seb y te interpones, y tú –miró luego a Nico.- me ves con ambos y te interpones.

-          Eh, que yo no—

-          Te interpones, te interpones.-se negaba a su protesta.- Luego, tú –mirando a Kimi.- que estás tan tranquilo vas y te interpones entre Sandra y Nico, que lo terminan dejando por tu culpa. Mientras tanto tú –volvía a Lewis.- te sigues interponiendo entre este –señaló a Sebastian con dejadez.- y yo, que si ya de por si el pobre es corto mental y no le llega para lanzarse, tú de por medio no ayudabas.

-          Ni tus piernas abiertas al público, no te jode.-buscaba defenderse el alemán, siendo ignorado por la chica pero no por los demás, que reían.

-          Después, tú que si sí y que si no con Sandra –seguía mirando- y va el otro –se giró a Dani, que esperaba su aparición en la historia con los brazos abiertos.- vas y te la tiras—

-          ¿A quién vas a echarle la culpa de lo de Charles? Tengo curiosidad.-Kimi aparecía también para cuestionar uno de los deslices. A Yaiza le parecía obvio.

-          La culpa fue de este –volvía a señalar a Sebastian, que ponía los ojos en blanco ya asumiendo que todos golpes que quedasen iban a ir para él.- que como no se aclara va y decide darme vía a que me tire a otro, y no es por nada, cari –le miraba.- pero conociendo mis antecedentes es de ser muy imbécil.

-          Pero no te ofrecí que te tirases a otro, sino que si pues, oye, conocías a alguien mientras yo—

-          Seb, fuiste imbécil-asintió a su pesar él y media sala.- Así que pues oye, entre eso y entre que al otro le daba igual todo…

-          Y a ti, y a ti.-Sebastian se quitaba parte de culpa otra vez.

-          Tú cállate, que luego la cagaste tú solito.-se miraron unos segundos antes de que Sebastian decidiese esconderse en su espalda. Yaiza siguió su recuento.- Como iba diciendo, después de darme vía libre con Charles, aquí el señorito va y decide tirarse a mi mejor amiga, pues porque sí.-le buscaba a su espalda, sin dar con su cara. Sandra al otro lado reía con cierta vergüenza.- Y luego se pasa otra tira de tiempo sin querer decir nada. Pues señores, sí, soy una santa.-adjudicó, de una palmada y con risas de acompañamiento.- Yo me tiro a quien quiera siempre y cuando pueda. Porque yo al menos me espero –miraba con rabia a un Sebastian que regresaba a su posición con intenciones de volver a esconderse.- a tener o el permiso o la libertad para ello. Así que, yo una santa, vosotros unos hijos de puta todos.-protestaban entre gritos y risas.

-          ¿Yo me libro?-no quería preguntar, pero por si acaso, Sandra cuestionaba. Su amiga le negó.

-          Tú te has tirado a mi novio, puta, más que puta.

-          Pero tú de qué coño te quejas –intervenía de nuevo Kimi.- si todo empezó por tu culpa, calientabraguetas.-su amiga le miraba boquiabierta, evitando con ese gesto el reírse.- Apareces por una fiesta privada, provocando, a este le dejas tonto –señaló a Sebastian, a sorpresa de muchos que lo pasaron por alto para seguir con normalidad el tema.- luego vas calentando al otro –señaló ahora a Lewis.- y a esta –cambió a Sandra.- vas y la metes en tus planes de forniqueo. Santa mis cojones.-Yaiza reía mirando al chico, que a su vez buscaba no hacerlo para fingir una seriedad que allí ya nadie tenía.- Que el santo es Jenson, joder, que encima se casa. Y ya está.-se encargó de finiquitar esa conversación llevándose su copa consigo hacia el respaldo del sofá. No hubo más comentarios al respecto, ni positivos ni mucho menos negativos. Cada cual fue sacando sus propios temas de camino por el recuerdo, uniéndose en pequeños grupos que iban variando según la imagen traída de vuelta.

Yaiza se fue cambiando de lado poco a poco. Quería formar parte de todas las historias aunque fuese de escucha. Se veía bien trasladándose de sofá en sofá al sentir que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, podía hablar con todo el mundo allí presente sin crear ningún problema.

El hecho de que Sebastian y Kimi aún no se dirigiesen la palabra no la preocupaba del todo a esas alturas. Ambos estaban en el mismo sofá, cada uno en un extremo atentos a diferentes focos de interés. Sebastian escuchaba unas provocaciones por parte de Dani hacia Lewis, que habían recuperado las dotes musicales como insultos, mientras Kimi escuchaba cómo Sandra buscaba defenderse de lo que los dos Nicos le decían. Los dos cumpleañeros hablaban con Evan, que preguntaba curioso por la boda del inglés como si de verdad le fuese la vida en ello. Yaiza mientras escuchaba ilusionada todos los detalles.

-          ¡Te vas a cagar!-el grito de Dani alarmó a todos, hasta el más ajeno a su presencia. El australiano, con una sonrisa fija en su gesto negando cualquier tono serio a lo que decía, se alzaba de su sofá para ir hacia la zona de canto sin dejar de mirar a Lewis.- Tantas risas, tantas risas… Ahora te voy a dar una paliza.

-          Yo no voy a cantar ¿Eh? –insistía.

-          No me hace falta, me basto y me sobro para ganarte—

-          Pero si te saco la pila de puntos, chaval, necesitas ayuda de Sinatra para que me puedas alcanzar—

-          Canto contigo, va.-varias cejas se alzaron en los rostros de los presentes al ver que era Nico el que se ofrecía a acompañar a Dani. El de Mercedes llegó al micrófono que el australiano le entregaba con orgullo y retó también con la mirada a Lewis, que por un momento no supo qué decir. Nico, de perdidos al río, ya no tenía nada que perder aquella noche.- ¿No dices nada? ¿Tienes miedo de que te gane en esto también?-su provocación fue reída por el otro Nico y aplaudida por Jenson y Evan. Ambas chicas se miraban con los labios pegados para evitar tanto reír como decir nada, gritándose de todo con la mirada al igual que Kimi y Sebastian, que dividían sus ojos entre Lewis y Nico esperando a ver la continuación. A Lewis no le quedó otra que tomar un papel favorable. No iba a ser él el que aguase aquella fiesta. Animó con la mano a Nico antes de contestar.

-          Puesto que voy sobrado frente a ti, adelante, Britney.

Hasta Evan, que desconocía cualquier talento musical por parte de Lewis, vio desde el primer minuto que aquel dueto formado por dos voces que mucho daban que desear. Los desafines protagonizaban todas las canciones que fueron saliendo, una amplia selección cada vez más sencilla que buscaba facilitarle las cosas a Dani de cara a vencer a Lewis.

Al principio todos estaban atentos al duelo, pero poco a poco fueron perdiendo el interés no por el poco entretenimiento proporcionado, sino por otros pequeños focos que fueron surgiendo como tiempo atrás.

Más de uno se levantaba a rellenar su bebida para sobrellevar una noche que se iba alargando. Sebastian llevaba largo tiempo queriendo ser uno de esos que iba a la barra en busca de algo que tomar, pero bromas, piques y demás charlas que surgían a su alrededor iban captando su atención y alargando esa misión.

-          Estás muy callado.-sin darse cuenta, a su lado se acurrucaba Yaiza cual gato adormilado. De repente, todo el jaleo de su entorno desaparecía para tenerla a ella como único foco de interés. Sonrió al verla, y más al sentirla.

-          Me gusta escuchar.

-          Lo sé.

-          ¿Sí?-asintió ella, acomodada en su pecho con los ojos cerrados. Él la miraba desde ligeramente más arriba, con media sonrisa.- ¿Por qué lo sabes?

-          La noche que nos conocimos.-contó.- Cuando me llevaste al hotel con los demás, todos hablaban y tú casi no lo hacías. Escuchabas y reías, nada más.-rieron.- Y aun así me gustaste tú, fíjate.

-          Qué cosas.-bromeaban antes de quedarse en silencio durante unos segundos.

-          Aún me parece…-fingió un temblor.- escalofriante.

-          ¿El que sea tan callado?-ella rió, negando.

-          Lo que pasó aquella noche. Lo de Kimi pillándome, tú cubriéndome… tú llevándome a tu hotel sin más, tú ofreciéndome una habitación…-Sebastian reía.- Tú en general.

-          Bueno, si no lo hubiese hecho no estaríamos aquí.

-          Si Kimi no me hubiese descubierto no estaríamos aquí.-alargó. Pero Sebastian negó.

-          Ya sabes que lo mío fue independiente de lo suyo.

-          Cierto, que me duchaste con alcohol.-rieron.

-          Era mi forma de asegurarme una conversación. Y mira, me ha funcionado bastante bien…-sintió que Yaiza se acurrucaba un poco más en su regazo, sonriéndose por ello y dándose a su vez más tiempo para observarla. Hubiese pagado por estar así todo lo que quedaba de noche, disfrutando de su compañía sin nada ni nadie más a su alrededor. Por un instante en el que ni la chica ni él dijeron nada lo vio hasta posible, pero a Yaiza no le llevó mucho tiempo el despistarse de su placentera estancia. Se sentó de golpe sobre el asiento, mirando hacia Nico y Dani que aún cantaban, o eso decían, con los micrófonos frente a la pantalla.

-          ¡¡Eh!!-gritó ella, señalándoles. Nadie la hacía caso salvo un Sebastian que ahora no pestañeaba por su repentina reacción.- ¡Esa canción!-hizo que el alemán prestase atención, y que hasta Dani se girase a ella levemente al verla ilusionada.- ¡Esa canción la cantabais el día que os conocí!-recordó, mirando a Sebastian.- ¡Es de Aerosmith! ¡¿No te acuerdas?!

-          Obviamente no, Yai.-negó riendo, lamentándola. Miró de nuevo a los cantantes que ahora gritaban la letra de [I dont wanna miss a thing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JkK8g6FMEXE) mirando a una Yaiza que se ponía en pie dando saltos, captando la atención de los demás.

-          ¡Que sí, que esta la cantasteis –señalaba a los dos que lo volvían a hacer en ese instante.- en la noche que os conocí!-se tapó la boca con las dos manos y arqueó las cejas con claro gesto emocionado. No lloraba, ni mucho menos, pero le había hecho demasiada ilusión recordar aquella escena justo después de haber hablado de la misma noche con Sebastian. Nico fue el primero en darse cuenta, aún voceando la canción, y la pidió con la mano que se uniese a ellos a destrozarla en compañía. Y así hicieron, sintiendo la muchacha que volvía a empezar toda esa aventura de una forma u otra.

Cada cual cantaba peor, algo que alegraba sobre todo a un Lewis que hacía rato había asimilado su victoria sobre aquellos dos. A nadie le importaba ya el resultado de la competición, pero nadie perdió detalle de cómo los tres acababan con una canción que a muchos les costaría reconocer si sólo se les oyese a ellos.

Yaiza era la que más exageraba los cambios en el tono de la canción mientras Dani recreaba junto a Nico la puesta en escena que más acorde encontraban. Nadie en aquel cuarto escapaba a la risa y la vergüenza, en especial un Sebastian que, apoyado en el reposabrazos, escondía sus ojos bajo su mano para no querer ver mientras agonizaba a carcajadas.

Que acabase la canción, tras sus consecuentes gritos bastante alejados de los originales de Aerosmith, no ayudaba a que nadie perdiese detalle del nuevo trío que se había formado en aquel escenario. Yaiza había decidido quedarse a cantar alguna más con Dani y Nico, y Sebastian aprovechó ese detalle para ir finalmente a por su bebida con tal de calmar un poco el dolor de su pecho tras tanta risa.

A su regreso, su chica aún seguía sintiéndose la diva de la canción, lo que le hacía no querer perder detalle de su carrera musical para al menos seguir echándose unas risas. Se sentó sobre el mismo reposabrazos en el que antes se escondía, y estuvo siendo su público fiel hasta que hubo acabado esa canción. Cuando Yaiza volvía a su lado con aires de grandeza.

-          ¿A dónde has ido? ¿Acaso canto mal?-negó irónico.

-          Como los ángeles.-Yaiza se abrazaba a Sebastian por el cuello, colocándose entre sus piernas.

-          ¿No me apoyarías si quisiese ser cantante?-hizo una mueca dudosa.

-          Yo creo que buscaría la forma de encaminarte hacia otro lado ¿Eh?-rió Yaiza, aún abrazada a su cuello y acariciando ya de forma inconsciente el pelo de su nuca.- Por tu bien, más que nada.

-          Oye, que yo apoyo tu carrera de piloto pese a que es catastrófica.-Abrió tanto los ojos como la boca a su frase. Ahora Yaiza había adelantado sus brazos hacia el pecho del chico, encogiéndolos y jugando con el cuello de su camisa al cual miraba fingiendo haber dicho algo serio. Cada cual quería reír más al comentario.

-          ¿Cuatro títulos te parecen—

-          No empieces, flipado.-negaba con un gesto serio poco conseguido.- Mírate este año, te gana Dani cada dos por tres—

-          El año que viene no te subas al carro si gano ¿Eh?

-          ¿Subirme al carro? ¿De ti? ¿En Ferrari? ¿Acaso lo ves posible?-rió él.

-          Hombre, esperaba que al menos te alegrases por mí si conseguía alguna—

-          Yo como mucho apoyaré a Kimi.-volvió a mirarla boquiabierto.- Que para eso es como mi hermano.-Sebastian juntó sus piernas echándola de su lado, aún juzgándola con la mirada. Yaiza reía.

-          ¿Serás…?-no quiso acabar su queja por si acaso, pero Yaiza asumía que no era nada bueno.

-          Anda, tonto.-entre que Sebastian no se oponía con mucha resistencia y entre que Yaiza seguía muy pegada a él, a la chica no le costó mucho esfuerzo el abrazarse de nuevo a él. Cruzó sus manos tras el cuello de Sebastian y le besó con ternura. Algo rápido.- Yo por ti me vuelvo tifosi.-Sebastian rió.

-          Creo que exageras.-puso una mueca ella y miró hacia el suelo. Luego, asintió.

-          Creo que no hay amor suficiente que borre mi odio por Ferrari.

No tardó en regresar sobre el escenario con Dani y Nico, algo que poco a poco fue variando para continuar con lo que quedaba de evento. Jenson quiso volver a tomar las riendas del karaoke y se acompañó del otro Nico para hacerlo. Era el momento de los duetos, y a esos dos de chicos se le unían Yaiza y Sandra cantando juntas y destrozando en compañía todo lo que sonaba por los altavoces. Evan terminó haciendo compañía a un Lewis que ya no se tomaba nada en serio, y sin cantar, Kimi y Sebastian siguieron riendo las actuaciones.

Cuando se sintieron demasiado afónicos como para continuar, y con Lewis y Evan como vencedores finales del concurso, volvieron a tomar los asientos y a conversar sobre temas mundanos hasta que el primer bostezo fue seguido de algún que otro más.

Era bastante tarde. Todos asumían que al salir por la puerta el sol les acompañaría de regreso al hotel. Y en cambio ninguno quería ir a comprobarlo. Tardaron más de lo deseado en poner intenciones en irse de allí, y tuvo que ser Lewis el que animaba a todos a ir a descansar.

-          Mi voz se resiente.-protestaba, haciendo reír a Dani.

-          Mañana no va a haber quien nos aguante, todos afónicos.

-          Todos no.-seguían los dos hablando.- Estos cabrones –miraba a un Sebastian que se ponía en pie junto a Yaiza, y a un Kimi que se tomaba su tiempo dándole el último trago a su copa.- no han tocado el micrófono.

-          Créeme. No querrías que lo hiciese.-avisaba Kimi, haciendo reír a una Sandra que se agarraba de su brazo para partir.

-          En serio.-Evan captaba la atención de todos al hablar dirigiéndose a ellos dos.- ¿Qué has visto en él? Yo ya me lo pregunto de verdad.

-          Has estado muy tranquilito toda la noche, no empieces.-protestaba.

-          Es que se acaba la noche y no lo he entendido.

-          Tranquilo, yo tampoco lo sé.-Sandra no terminaba de ponerse del lado de Kimi en ese juego, y este se soltaba de ella haciéndola reír. Fue a por Yaiza y se agarró a la chica, que por si acaso se soltaba de Sebastian un instante.

-          Defiéndeme, o algo.-pedía. Yaiza puso pucheros.

-          Si es que no sé qué decir. Te veo tan anciano y tan indefenso, que…-a Kimi era fácil menospreciarle de esa forma, y a Yaiza y Sandra se les daba demasiado bien. Dio gracias por un instante de que Sebastian y él no entablaban conversación, pues el alemán habría sido el otro capaz de destrozar su reputación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-          Que os den por culo a las dos. Golfas.-su palabrería sirvió para de una vez por todas comenzar el camino a la salida. Iba él en cabeza, seguido de dúos que se cerraban con Sebastian y Lewis. Ni Yaiza ni Sandra se acercaron a Kimi para disculparse, sabían que no hacía falta, y así fueron durante los primeros minutos de trayecto en los que todos volvían a separarse.

-          ¿Entonces qué harás?-a Sandra la habían acorralado tanto Dani como Nico, como siempre, y la interrogaban sobre un tema que había preferido dejar pasar por entonces.

-          ¿Yo qué sé? Volveré a Londres, o a Barcelona, no lo sé.

-          ¿Por qué no te vienes a mi casa?-Dani proponía.- Puedes vivir conmigo mientras buscas algo.

-          Si mi protesta sirve de algo…-Kimi había llegado al trío y cogía a Sandra por debajo del brazo. Ella ponía los ojos en blanco y reía sólo de oírle.- Diré que no.

-          Y qué vas a hacer.-Dani rechistaba.- ¿Llevártela?

-          Estoy cien por cien seguro de que lo último que quiere es vivir en Finlandia y su maravilloso clima helado. A que no me equivoco.-la miró. Sandra negó dándole la razón.- Así que no.

-          En Mónaco se está mejor, así que no hay excusa para—

-          Mónaco tampoco le gusta, y la excusa te la pongo yo. Que no me sale de los cojones.-Sandra reía, y Nico a su lado también. En cambio Dani no terminaba de aprobarlo.

-          Pero algo tendrá que hacer ¿no?

-          Joder, como si se fuese a quedar en la calle, dramas, que eres un dramas.

-          Sólo la he ofrecido estancia temporal, nada—

-          Que contigo no se queda ni una tarde, no me escuchas o qué.-Dani se lo tomaba tan en serio que ni siquiera veía factible que Kimi dijese eso sólo por picarle. Al australiano, que se iba de allí refunfuñando para contestar a la pregunta de Jenson, le sustituía un Lewis que les había estado acompañando en la delantera andando de espaldas.

-          Ya fuera de coñas.-intervenía, aún riendo por la reacción de Dani.- ¿Dónde te quedarás mientras tanto?-se encogió de hombros.

-          Quería hablar con Yai antes de decidir.-la buscó con la mirada. Esta iba hablando con Sebastian, Nico y un muy tranquilo Evan.- Porque ella tampoco sé qué va a hacer… Pero bueno, había pensado –miró a Nico, que asentía adelantándose a cualquier comentario.- quedarme con Hülk al menos hasta que tuviese que ir a Force India, para ver cómo va todo y ya pues viendo cuál va a ser mi trabajo…-se encogió  otra vez.- Tal vez trasladarme al lado de la fábrica, ya que tampoco viviré mucho allí, pero…

-          Mi casa es tu casa, ya te lo he dicho.-confirmaba Nico, dejando claro que todo estaba más que hablado.

-          ¿Eso significa que para verte voy a tener que ir a su casa?-a Kimi tampoco le parecía el mejor de los planes.

-          ¿Quién te ha dicho que te vaya a abrir?-comenzaban. Sandra se miraba con Lewis con un agotamiento simpático.

-          ¿Ni por Navidad? ¿Ni aunque venga vestido de Santa Claus?

-          Creo que con tal de ver eso, te abriría.

-          ¿Significa entonces que sólo entraré si me disfrazo de Santa Claus?-Nico asintió, fingiendo lástima.- ¿Regalos incluidos?

-          Regalos incluidos.-por un momento esperaban un escándalo, pero Kimi acabó haciendo una mueca y encogido de hombros. Aceptaba el reto.

-          Qué remedio.

Nada era seguro para Sandra pese a tenerlo todo bien atado. Sin embargo era la primera vez en meses que algo tan serio como aquello no le suponía un gran drama interno. Como ya sabía, pasase lo que pasase no iba a quedarse en la calle, tenía una amplia selección de hogares en los que quedarse, y a su suerte, la gran parte en el mismo territorio.

No había dedicado tiempo a hablar de ello con Kimi. Por una parte se había ahorrado el único trago amargo que encontraba en aquella situación, y era el debatir con el finlandés si iban a vivir juntos o no. No dudaba de su relación con él a esas alturas, pese a los altibajos pasados, pero el mudarse con él le parecía demasiado precipitado para su forma de ser y, sobre todo, para la de Kimi. El cual había tardado unos cuantos meses en dejar subir a Yaiza a su avión privado.

Había temido esa conversación, y en cambio Kimi la había zanjado sin necesidad de iniciarla. Sabía perfectamente que Sandra no veía con buenos ojos el convivir tan pronto, sin culparse a sí mismo ni a ella por lo dicho motivo, y esa había sido su forma de hacérselo ver. Sin tener que tratarlo ni crear un drama a esas alturas.

También sabía que, en caso de vivir juntos, lo último que haría sería quedarse en Finlandia. Un sitio al que él tampoco acudía en demasía y el cual Sandra no soportaría como alojamiento.

A fin de cuentas a ambos le vino bien todo aquello. Sandra se preparaba para su futuro laboral centrada plenamente en ello, con su independencia y el apoyo tanto de su pareja como de sus amigos. Y Kimi por otro lado se ganaba de tiempo para futuras convivencias, de cara al menos a pensar y buscar ideas donde plantarlas.

Otros tenían las ideas mucho más claras y les costaba menos demostrarlas. En cambio el sacarlas de su interior en esas circunstancias lo hacía todo más difícil.

-          ¿Has visto? Se ha portado bien…-Una vez Evan y Nico se hubieron ido del lado de la otra pareja, Yaiza no tardó en acurrucarse bajo Sebastian. Este reía, mirando a Evan en la lejanía.

-          No llegamos a estar ni Kimi y yo y a saber qué hace.

-          No le veo un violador ¿Eh?-Sebastian rió otra vez.

-          ¿Cuándo he dicho eso?

-          Dices que no ha pasado nada por vosotros, pero si no llegaseis a estar, no habría pasado nada tampoco porque ni Sandra ni yo queremos. Así que, tendría que habernos violado. Y oye, Evan me cae muy bien como para tacharle de—

-          Que sí, que sí, que obviamente no me refería a eso.-rieron. Y caminaron unos metros sin decir nada.- ¿Lo has pasado bien?-buscó su mirada, viendo que lo preguntaba con verdadero interés.

-          Mucho.-Le besó.- Habría sido horrible celebrarlo sin ti. O contigo pero sin hablarnos.

-          Lo sé.-sintió un pinchazo sólo de imaginarlo.

-          Ya bastante tengo con que no hables con Kimi. La verdad es que lo habría mejorado un poco…-sacó pegas.- Un dueto musical de ambos, eso habría triunfado.

-          Eso no habría pasado ni en nuestro mejor momento.-chafó, haciéndola reír.

-          A saber. Sandra y yo somos muy convincentes. Yo ya sabes que con chantajearte con sexo lo tengo todo ganado.-Sebastian puso un puchero.

-          ¿Vas a chantajearme ahora?-negó riendo.

-          Era un ejemplo, tonto.-respiró tranquilo.

-          Ahora no, por favor, que llegan las vacaciones.

-          ¿Qué quieres decir?-reía.

-          Joder, no hay trabajo, no hay viajes, no hay nada que hacer más que…-se encogió de hombros y rió. Yaiza mostró pudor.

-          Dios, sigues siendo un conejo desenfrenado.

-          Es invierno, Yai, habrá que entrar en calor de alguna forma—

-          No empieces que me replanteo alguna sequía—

-          Vale, vale, no.-había intentado alejarse un poco de él al decirlo, pero Sebastian la recuperaba tirando de su brazo y pasando el suyo por encima de sus hombros.- Seré un conejo en su jaula. Tranquila.

-          Tampoco es eso, pero… habrá otras cosas que podamos hacer.-proponía, aún riendo al imaginarle con orejas y entre vallas.

-          ¿En Invierno?

-          Tú para empezar sí trabajarás. Tendrás que ir a Italia cada dos por tres. Y yo pues… No sé qué pasará. Si me aceptan en Ferrari pues a lo mejor me toca irme por ahí también.

-          ¿Y si no?

-          Hombre, espero que me acepten –reía.- más que nada porque ellos me han—

-          No, no…-interrumpió.- Digo ¿y si no tienes que irte por ahí? –no entendía, y así lo demostraba su rostro.- Antes has dicho que no sabes qué vas a hacer.

-          Ah, oh…-temía ese tema mucho más que Sandra. Así lo mostraban sus mejillas coloradas y su gesto bajo. Sebastian en cambio era el que más ganas tenía de tratarlo.-Ya, bueno, he de hablar con Sandra a ver…

-          Creo que Sandra querrá un poco de intimidad.-opinó.- O se irá cerca de la fábrica. Sé que como funcionan estas cosas, y al menos hasta el inicio de temporada tendrá que trabajar allí. Luego…-se encogió de hombros.- viajar y viajar. Como hasta ahora.-Yaiza volvió la vista al suelo, agarrada a la mano del chico que colgaba por su hombro.- Y dudo que tú puedas vivir con ella si Ferrari te hace lo mismo.

-          ¿Y si no?-repetía la pregunta de Sebastian de manera intencionada.- Y si no tengo que hacer nada hasta febrero o marzo…-preguntaba con miedo.

-          Puedes decirle a Kimi que te acoja.-quería empezar con ese ejemplo para ver su reacción, la cual no fue negativa del todo pese a no ser claramente la esperada. Asintió, si era posible, con cierto tartamudeo, como si esa fuese su primera opción.- Y si Kimi decide irse con Sandra los primeros meses o algo puedes hablar con alguno de estos, seguro que te acogen sin problema antes de que tengas que ponerte a viajar.-volvió a asentir, y esta vez Sebastian no puedo evitar reír. Lo hizo ampliamente, llamando su atención, y el verla tan perdida le llevó a acercarse a ella para besar su sien.- Luego dices que yo soy imbécil.

-          ¿Eh?-empezaba a no enterarse de nada. Entre su desilusión al ver sus propuestas y su claro temblor por el tema en cuestión, no comprendía las risas de Sebastian, que ahora la miraba con ternura.

-          Vente conmigo.-ofreció finalmente.  Y a Yaiza le costó su tiempo.

-          A d-dónde.-rió él.

-          A donde vaya, no lo sé.-se encogió de hombros.- Alemania, Italia… El Polo Norte.-ese último destino fue el que le sacó la sonrisa a la chica, que buscaba no emocionarse por algo que de verdad ansiaba. Por primera vez la ilusión era mayor que cualquier llanto posible, y consiguió retenerlo.

-          ¿Me llevarías contigo al Polo Norte? –asintió él.- ¿Aunque te encerrase cual conejito?

-          Aunque me encerrases cual conejito.-le besó, esta vez con mayor esfuerzo y alterando su paso. Durante tanto tiempo que el grupo se alejó de ellos sin preocuparse en esperarles.

-          Ya sabes que contigo al fin del mundo.-le daba igual todo en ese momento. Lo único que quería era poder llevarlo a cabo.

-          Ahí ya hemos estado.-recordó él entre besos.- Que te llevé a Nueva Zelanda.-Yaiza rió, asintiendo.- ¿Entonces quieres?-volvió a asentir.- ¿No te doy miedo?-ahora negó riendo. Le dio otro beso, y echaron a andar para al menos no perder de vista al resto.

-          Los conejos son adorables. Y a ti te tengo amaestrado.

 


	186. Recuperarse

Les terminó pasando más factura de la que imaginaron en un inicio. Muchos no llegaron a cruzarse durante el miércoles que les quedaba por delante tras su llegada al hotel, y los que lo hicieron sufrieron a la hora de comunicarse. Falta de voz, dolores de cabeza, y más de algún dolor muscular a causa de la motivación les llevó a más de uno a no querer abandonar su dormitorio salvo para alimentarse.

Cuando Sebastian se despertó la mañana del jueves no pudo evitar sonreírse, sin necesidad siquiera de estirarse primero, al sentirse el único en plenas condiciones de aquel grupo al cual recordaba moribundo. Miró a su lado y vio a Yaiza dormir, aparentemente de forma plácida y cándida, y se sonrió un poco más al recordarla de todas formas menos de esa en su noche anterior junto a él sobre ese colchón. Era un día importante para el alemán, y necesitaba empezarlo de la mejor manera posible. Se acercó un poco a ella con el rostro, sin querer rozar su piel con ninguna parte de su cuerpo, y la besó en la unión de su cara y cuello, estremeciéndola en el acto y erizando su piel.

Su conciencia necesitó unos segundos más antes de despertarla, haciéndola ignorar tras ello el motivo de su desvele. Girándose poco a poco hacia el otro lado, dio con Sebastian claramente emocionado por verla. Al menos así lo dejaba caer su media sonrisa y ojos perezosos. Decidió imitarle.

-          Hola…-le susurró un saludo tierno antes de abrazarse a él por el lateral. Quería seguir durmiendo, y si podía ser pegada a él, mejor. Pero Sebastian tenía otros planes.

-          No te acomodes, hay que ponerse en marcha.-no tenía muchas fuerzas aún como para reír sonoramente. Yaiza se separó de él sollozando y se sentó a su lado, tapándose con la sábana con la misma pereza con la que se acomodaba. Tenía el pelo completamente desordenado por la cabeza, y marcas de almohada decoraban la piel de una de sus mejillas de forma bastante graciosa. Sebastian decidió reír un poco más animado. Negó.- No conozco a nadie a quien le afecte tanto dormir ¿eh?-recolocó su pelo como pudo. Ella se dejaba con media sonrisa.

-          Cuando consigo dormir, lo aprovecho.

-          Ya veo…-siguió tocando su pelo de forma aleatoria, y ya sin motivo aparente. A Yaiza se le fue borrando poco a poco la marca de descanso de su piel.

-          ¿Estás bien?-sabía que sí, y quería vérselo reflejado. Sebastian cesó en su toqueteo y simplemente la miró, con media sonrisa. Luego asintió sincero, provocando la misma alegría que sentía en ella. Se acercó a él y le dio un beso, lo más sentido que le permitían sus aún leves fuerzas.

-          Ahora mejor, de hecho.-rió a su comentario.

-          Voy a ir a mi cuarto…-tras otra tanda de besos, Yaiza tuvo que poner fin a algo que de no ser interrumpido se alargaría en el tiempo. Ahora el que sollozaba era él, dejándose caer de nuevo sobre el colchón a la vez que ella se ponía en pie en busca de su ropa. Disfrutó de la imagen hasta que estuvo completamente vestida, cuando decidió hablarla de nuevo.

-          ¿Cuando vivamos juntos vas a darme estos despertares?-acompañó la sonrisa que le causaba oírle decir eso con un pequeño escalofrío. Se giró a él desde lo alto, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Negó, entristeciéndole cual niño.- Entonces cancelo mi oferta…

-          Cuando vivamos juntos –añadió, sentándose sobre el colchón para acercarse a él y toquetearle ahora ella el pelo.- no tendré que irme a ningún cuarto para ducharme ni vestirme.-Sebastian tenía los ojos cerrados, apoyándose sobre la pierna de Yaiza con el rostro. Se sonrió al poco.

-          Cuando vivamos juntos no hace falta que te vistas si no quieres.-ella rió.- Yo ya sabes que te dejo ir como quieras.

-          Faltaría más.

-          La ropa es opresora.-Yaiza rió.

-          ¿Entonces tú también irás desnudo?-abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño, mirando a la nada. Luego giró la cabeza sobre su pierna para mirarla fijamente.

-          Busco que te quedes conmigo, no que te vayas al segundo día.-volvió a reír su comentario.- Seríamos la Bella y la Bestia.

-          ¿Lo dices porque eres horrendo, peludo o ambas?

-          Ah, pensaba que yo sería Bella.-Ahora rieron ambos, pero no dio a más la conversación pues Yaiza le echaba de su lado por el comentario a la vez que se ponía en pie para marcharse finalmente. Aun así decidió mirarle de nuevo antes, dando con él apoyado sobre sus piernas en la cama. Ahora el desarrapado era él, y no pudo evitar acercarse para darle un beso.- Llegas a decirme que no y me habrías hundido.

-          ¿A qué?

-          A lo de vivir juntos.-acariciaba su rostro desde la altura, aún pegada con el suyo al chico. Sin querer besarle más veces por miedo a no irse nunca.- Al fin y al cabo hay veces que sigo sintiendo que no le ves futuro a esto.-había recuperado la seriedad que a veces le dominaba. A Yaiza le estremecía el verle así, de forma inevitable.

-          Tengo miedo.-comentó tras unos segundos.- Eso es todo.-pausó.- Pero imagino que es normal, sinceramente esperaba que tú también lo tuvieses.-asintió él.

-          Lo tengo, pero no quiero que… dicte, el cómo va a ser lo nuestro. No quiero que sea el miedo el que decida por ambos.-ella bajó la mirada un poco. Pensativa.-No quiero que por pensar que no va a funcionar dejemos de hacer cosas que tal vez demuestren que sí va a funcionar. Como esto, por ejemplo.-asintió Yaiza.

-          Por eso te dije que sí.-sonrió él de manera tímida.- Voy a ducharme ¿vale?-asintió.- Te veo en unos minutos.

Intentó cumplir su palabra y no tardar más de lo normal en darse una ducha, pero el agua caliente cayendo por su espalda le suplicaba quedarse un rato más. Se convencía de que Sebastian no iba a protestar por su tardanza, aunque más de una vez le habría reprochado su lentitud a la hora de prepararse, y eso fue lo que la llevó a acelerar su ritmo en cuanto pisó el suelo del dormitorio.

Tiró sus toallas y buscó su uniforme de Red Bull de entre el destrozo de su maleta principal. Se secó el pelo a prisas mientras ideaba qué hacerse en el rostro en un proceso de maquillaje que no debía llevarle mucho tiempo. Dio gracias a su compenetración con el reloj cuando Sebastian llamó a su puerta a la vez que ella cerraba su neceser.

-          ¿He sido rápida?-la alegría que le había dado ese detalle se esfumó poco a poco al verle bastante impaciente. Se sonrió por ello pese a todo.- Piensa que cuando vivamos juntos no tendré que—

-          Cuando vivamos juntos no entrará ni un potingue de maquillaje a casa.-no borró su gesto boquiabierto durante el proceso de echarse la mochila a la espalda, salir al rellano y cerrar tras ella. Sebastian negó con los hombros en alto.- No me mires así, me niego a perder días mientras decides qué pintalabios ponerte.

-          ¡Pero es importante decidir bien!-se giró a ella pidiendo un poco de sentido común.- Si me pongo un granate oscuro para trabajar, cada vez que te bese te dejaré los labios de colores.-le dio un beso. Nada más retirarse, Sebastian miró fijamente la boca de la chica para comprobar que, para su suerte, apenas tenían color.- Tranquilo, Bestia, sólo me he puesto gloss.-siguieron andando mientras el chico restregaba sus labios entre ellos para deshacerse de rastro pegajoso. No paró hasta que el ascensor se abrió frente a ellos. Más que nada porque la imagen del interior era más entretenida.

-          ¡Ey!-Evan era todo alegría. Iba con un pase de Ferrari colgado al cuello que dejaba claro que le tocaba un día de privilegios en el Paddock de Abu Dhabi. A su lado, Kimi también mostraba que ese mismo acontecimiento a él le suponía una tortura. Yaiza saludó alegre a Evan antes de mirar a Kimi y negarle riendo. Sebastian se limitaba a reír internamente.- ¡Qué día nos espera!-llevaba papeles en la mano para ojearlos. Llenos de horarios, eventos y demás promociones.- Anda que no hay cosas que hacer hoy.

-          ¿Dar por culo es una de ellas?-Kimi protestaba a su manera. Evan le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

-          No voy a salir de tu garaje, tío.

-          Súbete a mi coche y corre tú este finde. Con suerte se jode de nuevo contigo dentro.

-          Joder ¿Y a la rueda de prensa no puedo ir?-le ignoraba. Yaiza y Sebastian rieron un poco al verles así, mirándose entre ellos antes de girarse a Evan, que buscaba la aprobación de Kimi. Este negó.

-          ¿Qué coño vas a ir tú a una rueda de prensa?

-          Tío, que no me lo quiero perder hoy.

-          ¿Hoy?-Kimi no comprendió su referencia, algo que dejó anonadado a Evan.

-          Joder, tío.-señaló a Sebastian con los papeles de su mano, cual turista.- Que quiero ver lo que le preguntan a este sobre Ferrari ya que lo ha hecho oficial.-la pareja volvió a reír a la vez que salían del ascensor en el hall. Evan iba tras ellos, sin perder la vista de su folleto, y a su espalda un Kimi aún sorprendido. Su paso lento llamó la atención hasta de Evan.- ¿Qué pasa, que no lo sabías?-negó. A Evan le pareció cómica su cara, pero a Sebastian y Yaiza les supuso cierta molestia. Sobre todo al verle mirándoles fijamente. Sí era cierto que Sebastian no había ocultado nada de Ferrari en esos días, pero también lo era el hecho de que su apagada relación con el chico le había llevado a no poder compartir con él que su fichaje iba a hacerse público ese mismo día. Durante el miércoles, Yaiza y el chico habían estado hablando del tema y de lo importante que iba a ser ese jueves para Sebastian, y ahora se daban cuenta de que se habían olvidado en cierta forma de avisar a otro protagonista.- Joder, cómo no ibas a saber que iba a Ferrari, si eres su compañero, idiota—

-          Eso sí lo sabía, pedazo de anormal.-soltaba contra él su rabia.- Me refiero a que hoy se hacía oficial.-Anduvo un poco hacia la puerta del buffet, sin alejarse mucho de ellos.

-          ¿No te ha dicho nada nadie de Ferrari?-Yaiza quiso defender su posición como pudo. En parte, no le parecía normal que nadie hubiese informado a Kimi al respecto. El chico negó.

-          Seguramente a Fernando sí, como es lógico en este equipo.-se menospreció él solo, y finiquitó ahí la conversación al traspasar la entrada y perderse entre los stands de comida. Evan se despidió de forma efusiva y fue tras su amigo, y la pareja tardó unos segundos en decidir cómo empezar a andar de nuevo hacia la salida.

Yaiza habría querido tratar el tema desde el primer momento en el que ambos se miraron, y sin embargo decidió no amargar tan pronto un día tan especial para Sebastian. De camino al circuito, dentro del minibús, ambos echaron un vistazo a sus teléfonos para comprobar cómo se cocía todo en las redes y medios.

El comunicado de Ferrari anunciando la marcha de Fernando y la llegada de Sebastian corría como la pólvora por todos lados. Lo leyeron varias veces, como si necesitasen hacerlo para comprobar que era cierto. El gesto risueño y alegre de Sebastian una vez lo hubo hecho por tercera vez hacía que Yaiza le imitase como si fuese la mejor noticia que había leído en su vida, pese a su desacuerdo por la elección del equipo.

Sebastian era pura felicidad aquella mañana, reafirmando a Yaiza en la idea de no tratar el tema de Kimi tan pronto. Le dejó disfrutar de encuentros por el camino, de saludos y felicitaciones mientras se encaminaban al garaje de su aún equipo Red Bull, en donde se esperaban otro tipo de reacciones. Mecánicos y resto del equipo, ya al tanto desde hacía tiempo, bromeaban y comentaban con pequeños comentarios irónicos el hecho de que Sebastian, su piloto estrella, se fuese a ir dejándoles en esa situación.

Decidió echarse a un lado para leer papeles mientras Sebastian disfrutaba, para bien o para mal, de muchos mensajes y charlas con miembros del que sería su antiguo equipo de ahí a unos días. Prestaba poca atención a lo que leía, le daba bastante igual cuáles eran sus compromisos aquella mañana, sabía perfectamente que todo iría cambiando a lo largo de los minutos y que sería inútil aprenderse nada. Pero le veía tan risueño como por la mañana, pese a la tristeza que le producía el oír tantas penas, y se moría de ganas de ponerse en marcha para oírle hablar.

La rueda de prensa fue la más extraña que recordaba como periodista. No fue nada del otro mundo, al menos no en cuanto a caos, pero la situación era muy curiosa. En primera fila, los protagonistas de las noticias del jueves. Sebastian y su cambio a Ferrari, Fernando y su partida del mismo sitio, y Jenson. Todo giraba en torno a lo mismo. Saber si Fernando iría a McLaren,  y saber si sería Jenson su compañero o no. Y, por supuesto, Sebastian en Ferrari.

Se entretuvo en mirar varias veces a la fila de atrás para mandar ánimo a un Lewis que se jugaba el mundial en un segundo plano, y también a los dos Nicos que, si bien uno también estaba en la lucha por el título, poco tenía que decir junto a su amigo de Force India, que claramente se aburría.

El único entretenimiento para esa fila fue el que Yaiza les proporcionaba desde la distancia a base de caras y gestos de bostezos. Tanto los que pasaron desapercibidos como los protagonistas dieron las gracias al ver que la conferencia acababa tal cual la esperaban. Sebastian salía de ella con menos nervios de los que le habían poseído al entrar gracias al haberse liberado un poco. Mientras caminaba con Britta y el chico por el Paddock rumbo al parque cerrado, no podía evitar imaginarle de rojo cada vez que alguien del equipo italiano se acercaba a él. Le iba a costar verle de otro color, sobre todo al gustarle tanto el que llevaba.

Britta la dio vía libre durante un rato antes de ponerse a trabajar en serio, beneficiándose de ello para dar un paseo y despejarse ella también de lo que le venía encima. Aún pensaba en la idea de ver a Sebastian de rojo, lo que la llevó a imaginarse a ella misma de ese color. No le gustaba nada, era el que más detestaba de la gama que la naturaleza ofrecía, y sabía que iba a ser algo duro de superar y más tratándose de la escudería que menos pasión le proporcionaba de la parrilla. Aun así se sonreía. Al menos por la idea de vivirlo junto a Sebastian. Y Kimi.

-          ¡Hombre!-puesto que iba a ser su futura casa, no le vio problemas al entrar al garaje de Ferrari pese a ir vestida del que ese día era el enemigo. Todo estaba bastante patas arriba, y si bien en Red Bull todo eran emociones, en esa casa no iba a ser menos. Por eso le sorprendió que Fernando no se preocupase en dejar tirado a un mecánico con el que se abrazaba efusivamente para ir a saludar a una Yaiza que no daba con Kimi por ningún lado.- No dejas ni que me vaya y ya vienes a quitarme el garaje.-Yaiza rió, negando y aceptando los dos besos que el asturiano le daba.

-          Vengo en son de paz.

-          Pero te quedarás ¿no?-era su forma de preguntarlo. Yaiza se encogió de hombros.

-          Es la intención. Venía a hablar con Kimi por ello.

-          ¿Kimi?-se sorprendió.- ¿Pero no te vienes con Sebastian?

\-          Sí, bueno, no, o sea. Al garaje de Kimi, pero se puede decir que con Sebastian.-liaba. Fernando rió.

\-          Ah, bueno, menos mal, que había oído que lo habíais dejado.-la chica rió ahora.

-          Hemos vuelto.-cotilleando con Fernando. Algo que no esperaba que sucediese nunca.

-          Me alegro, me alegro. ¿Entonces te vienes a Ferrari, eh? No está mal.-sintió un escalofrío. En el fondo, y pese a su odio a la escudería, como profesional era algo que ni imaginaba.

-          Ya ves…

-          Segundo año y ya aquí.

-          Calla, calla…-se tomó la libertad de darle un pequeño empujón.- Y tú…-alzó las cejas, algo que repitió el chico.- Me gusta más a dónde vas tú, pero no se lo digas a nadie de Ferrari.

-          ¿Ah, sí?-sonrió sorprendido.

-          Siempre he sido más de… de McLaren, joder.-no quería seguir con la tontería. Fernando rió.- Ya hubiese querido yo acabar allí.

-          Anda, no te quejes, que aquí vas a estar muy bien. Son buena gente.

-          Sí, pero…-fingió un escalofrío. Ambos rieron.

-          Bueno, yo si te cansas intento colarte por allí. Pero de momento…-llevó un dedo a su boca para pedir silencio. Ella captó el mensaje.- Kimi anda por ahí dentro, por cierto.-agradeció su mensaje y fue en su búsqueda. Esperaba encontrarle tal cual le vio. Sentado en una silla mirando el móvil, ignorando todo el ajetreo de su equipo y sin importarle lo más mínimo el trabajar o no ese día. Cogió una silla, aprovechando que desconocía que Yaiza había entrado, y la plantó junto a él. Se dejó caer sonoramente y le miró esperando. Kimi tardó unos segundos en girar el rostro con pesadez para esperar un sermón o algo peor.

-          Fernando me acaba de decir que si me canso de estar en Ferrari, me cuela en McLaren.-él asintió.

-          Pues ya sabes, cánsate pronto.

-          ¿Quieres que me vaya?

-          No quiero aguantarte despotricando todo el año sobre la escudería que odias.-rió ella.

-          No te recuerdo haciendo otra cosa este año a ti.

-          Mi vida corre peligro por su culpa. La tuya no.

-          ¿Quién sabe? Una alergia sebera… -el exceso de optimismo que iba con ella ese día le hizo pensar que era bueno esperarse una risa de Kimi tras ese comentario, pero su amigo seguía fijo al teléfono, mirándolo sin mucho sentido.- Y bueno…-siguió hablando, sin nada que decir o sin saber qué tema sacar como inicio.- Qué tal hoy por aquí.

-          Hasta arriba de trabajo ¿No me ves?-ironizó. Ella hizo una mueca. Asumió que iba a ser difícil.

-          ¿Puedo tomarme confianzas contigo tras meses de conocerte?-quiso ir al grano, visto lo visto. Kimi volvió a girar el rostro sin mucho ánimo hacia ella.

-          ¿Meses de conocerme?

-          Nos conocemos desde hace meses, sí.

-          No sé qué tipo de privilegio te da eso, pero—

-          Si te hablases con Seb, te habría dicho lo del comunicado.-tan al grano que Kimi ya se había girado al móvil antes de siquiera oír su nombre.- No puedes enfadarte por eso, no le hablas, ni él a ti, así que—

-          ¿Enfadarme? Llevo toda la mañana sin hacer nada. Ojalá sea así cuando venga. Todo para él.

-          No me vengas con tonterías. Te conozco, y—

-          Deja de decir eso. Unos simples meses no te hacen conocerme.-hablaba mucho más molesto que antes, y sobre todo que esa mañana. Yaiza no tenía problemas en hablar seriamente con Kimi, pero cada vez que el chico trataba de esa forma su relación le tocaba muy de lleno. Esperó otro comentario por parte del muchacho para al menos ablandar lo que acababa de decir, pero Kimi no quitaba ojo de su pantalla.

-          Cuando me llevaste a Finlandia tras lo que pasó pensé que sí nos conocíamos.-pausó.- O cuando le decías a Sandra que me conocías bastante bien. O siempre.-resumió. Lo único positivo que sacó de su silencio era que al menos sabía que Kimi pensaba en lo que había dicho, porque no le veía pasar su dedo por su móvil. Le sintió suspirar, pero tampoco le oyó decir nada más.- Quería que hiciésemos lo del trabajo.-visto lo visto, no iba a seguir por esa rama. Tiró por la otra que le había llevado a Ferrari.- Antes de que se líe todo con lo de Seb.

-          ¿No te parece lo suficientemente lioso hoy?

-          Supongo, pero me lo quiero quitar de encima. Tampoco quiero alargarlo y que haya problemas.

-          No van a darse problemas—

-          Bueno, si no quieres, ya voy yo.-se levantó rabiosa, captando su mirada.- Sinceramente, creo que es Seb el que tendría que insistirte en arreglarlo, pero estás tan idiota que te juro que ni lo mereces. Así que adiós, quédate con tu móvil. Me voy a buscarle. Y a la FIA, a ver si alguien de Ferrari me da trabajo.-empujó su silla contra el hueco del que la había sacado, orgullosa del ruido que provocó hasta al menos mitad de su trayecto.

No sabía por dónde buscar a Sebastian. Era la hora de la comida, o al menos eso le decía su estómago, y eso le hacía imaginar que el chico ya habría acabado. Por las cafeterías no había rastro de él, ni tampoco en el garaje de Red Bull. Se alivió al verle sentado con Britta y otras dos personas en el motorhome del equipo, y viendo que el chico se levantó sin problema al verla, entendió que no interrumpía nada grave.

Ignoró de dónde venía. No le iba a dar ese quebradero de cabeza tan pronto, como ya decidió esa mañana. Le propuso ir a la FIA a tratar su incorporación a Ferrari, algo a lo que Britta se unió encantada.

Llegaron al centro de la federación y nada más cruzar la puerta empezaron a debatir si era buena idea tratar eso en ese instante. Que Sebastian fuese el protagonista del día junto a Fernando no era nada en comparación con el ajetreo que se daba en aquella central a esas horas. Demasiada gente de un lado a otro, demasiados papeles y demasiadas voces. Hasta Britta sintió un cierto agobio al imaginarse teniendo que tratar un tema en esas circunstancias.

Aun así dieron con el representante al que tenían que encontrar, y en cuestión de segundos estaban accediendo a una pequeña sala con Matilda y Samantha, que pasaba por allí y no quería perder detalle del futuro de Yaiza.

El cuarto era bastante amplio, sobre todo a los ojos de un Sebastian que no solía frecuentar el centro de prensa. Mientras Matilda, Samantha y otros dos miembros de Ferrari se ponían al tanto con papeles sobre la mesa, Sebastian echaba un ojo a todas las sillas vacías de su alrededor asumiendo que más de un grupo ahí fuera estaría deseando ocuparla. Al menos por el silencio que reinaba en ella.

Britta y Yaiza hablaban, sin poder evitarlo, sobre el trabajo que les quedaba por delante ese fin de semana. Como si el tema que fuesen a tratar no fuese suficientemente importante como para cautivarlas. Sólo se hizo un silencio cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a Stefania, otro miembro de la casta periodística de Ferrari. Sólo Yaiza sintió nerviosismo ante esa imagen, la cual todos veían normal, y en cambio fue la propia Yaiza la que más relajada se sintió cuando vio que no entraba sola.

-          Ey.-le gustó comprobar que Kimi era igual de efusivo con todo el mundo. Dejando caer su saludo pasajero como si de su cuerpo no saliese nada más. Se quitó las gafas de sol y la gorra, tirándolas sobre la mesa sin preocuparse de ellas, tomando asiento tras ello al lado de Yaiza, que no dejaba de mirarle queriendo sonreír cual hermana orgullosa. La dio paso mirándola con esa pesadez con la que casi siempre la miraba, y sólo la pidió parar el abrazo que le daba cuando Matilda y Stefanía miraban demasiado.

-          Gracias.-le susurró, plantándole un beso en la mejilla que ignoraba por completo la pedida de comportamiento de su amigo. Que acto seguido se limpiaba el rastro de gloss de su cara.

Todo fue coser y cantar. Stefania había acudido junto a Kimi para tratar de primera mano la selección de su plantilla para la temporada 2015. Le había explicado a Yaiza que ella sería su jefa de prensa, y pese a que tanto rojo empezaba a agobiarla, tras esa reunión se moría de ganas de empezar a trabajar.

No hubo ningún tipo de problema. Ir recomendada por Kimi Raikkonen y Sebastian Vettel era lo que suponía, y más si Britta al lado no hacía más que aportar buenas recomendaciones que Samantha secundaba. Era bastante obvio que ni Matilda ni Stefania iban a interponerse en su fichaje por el equipo de Kimi, y salieron de esa sala con la noticia de que en unos días, antes de que acabas el Gran Premio, Yaiza podría firmar su nuevo contrato.

-          Yo. En Ferrari. Yo. Yo.-repetía una vez fuera. Sebastian reía a su lado.- Pero a dónde estamos llegando.

-          ¿Aprenderás italiano?

-          ¿Bromeas? No me gusta nada. Yo con el español tiro.

-          Para eso debería haberse quedado Fernando.-Kimi se unía al debate de la pareja alegrándola un poco más la tarde. Volvió a recibir su abrazo, ya sin nada que objetar, y prefirió ponerse de nuevo las gafas de sol por si su vista iba a parar a quien no debía de esos dos.

-          Cuando me canse, no tendré problemas de fichar por McLaren. Entre su enchufe y el idioma—

-          ¿Para qué te vas a ir tú a McLaren?-Sebastian ni entendía lo que decía ni le parecía bien. Yaiza rió.

-          Fer me ha dicho que—

-          ¿P-pero por qué le sigues llamando Fer?-volvió a reír, y siguió con lo suyo.

-          Dice Fer –enfatizó.- que si me canso de Ferrari, o de ti –añadió por su cuenta.- que me cuela en McLaren.-frunció el ceño, desconcertado.

-          ¿Por qué me odia tanto este tío?

-          No te odia, de hecho le daba pena que lo hubiésemos dejado.

-          ¡¿Por qué sabía que lo habíamos dejado?!-todo era demasiado para Sebastian. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-          A lo mejor se lo dijiste tú.-miraba a Kimi ahora que, dentro de lo que su físico podía, desorbitaba los ojos alterado.

-          ¿Qué coño voy a decirle yo a ese de vosotros? Si por no decir no le digo ni hola.-si bien a Yaiza no le gustó saber eso, Sebastian se sonrió bajando la mirada.

-          ¿Por qué eres tan desagradable? Fer es un amor.

-          ¡¿Un qué?!-ambos, al unísono. Estaba claro que entre Evan y Fernando podían compartir su desaprobación por ellos. Yaiza rió.

-          Vaya dos idiotas sois. Para no querer hablaros más sois muy iguales.-volvía a darle igual el sacar un tema o no. La veda se había abierto para el afectar o no a los dos chicos con palabras. Sobre todo a Sebastian, que ya había contado con sus horas de alegría suficientes. Aun así ninguno se vio muy afectado.- En fin…-viendo que nadie decía nada, no le quedó otra que seguir con lo suyo.- Voy a buscar a Sandra. O algo.

-          Voy contigo—

-          No.-paró los pies a Sebastian.- Vosotros tenéis que quedaros.-uno frunció el ceño, el otro alzó las cejas.- Me ha dicho Samantha que os esperéis, que tiene que hablar con vosotros de algo de mi contrato.

-          ¿Con nosotros? ¿Qué pintamos nosotros en—

-          ¿Y yo qué sé? Pesados.-se deshizo del preguntón de Sebastian de esa manera, y se alegró de que Kimi guardase sus dudas al menos hasta que la vio alejarse.

-          ¡¿Pero va a ser para largo?! ¡Porque yo debería trabajar un poco—

-          ¡¿No decías que estabas contento de no hacer nada?!-se gritaban de punta a punta del centro de prensa.- ¡Pues ala!

Cruzó la puerta y tomó la escalera hacia el Paddock. Iba en busca de Sandra, la cual asumía que estaría con Dani haciendo de las suyas en Red Bull. Fue riendo todo el camino imaginado lo que habría dejado atrás, y pensando una excusa que poner cuando Sebastian y Kimi la reprochasen al enterarse de que Samantha no les esperaba. Sobre todo si ambos acababan más enfrentados.

Pero algo le decía que no, y con esa sensación se sentó en la cafetería de Red Bull a esperar a Sandra y Dani. Esperando que en la FIA Samantha tardase lo suficiente como para hacer que los dos chicos hablasen. Aunque fuese para discutir.

Fue una conexión cósmica, pues ni Samantha ni Matilda, ni nadie de la reunión de la que habían salido, parecía querer abandonar aquel cuarto en esos minutos que transcurrían. Sebastian estaba apoyado en la pared de la puerta, sin pestañear y con la mirada perdida, haciendo muecas con la boca para entretenerse. Kimi en cambio estaba en frente, a apenas unos dos metros, ya sin las gafas de sol pero con la gorra de nuevo puesta. Y miraba a Sebastian de forma descarada, aunque por algo muy diferente a lo esperado.

-          ¿Te importa parar?-suplicó con rabia. Sebastian le miró sin entender.- Los ruiditos que haces.-detalló.

-          Oh.-el alemán se encogió de hombros y aceptó. Aunque el mismo desconocimiento que le hacía producirlos de forma no intencionada le hacía recuperarlos en cuestión de segundos. Kimi puso los brazos en jarra, frente a él. Esta vez Sebastian no necesitó una voz para darse cuenta. Se mordió el labio y alzó las manos en señal de disculpa.

-          ¿Van a tardar mucho o qué?-claramente el más incómodo era el finlandés. Sebastian se dejaba llevar por el paso del tiempo.

-          No lo sé.-respondió con obviedad.

-          Ya, bueno, me lo imagino.-se lo hizo saber. Con mal humor. Algo que Sebastian no quería en el que había considerado un día especial.

-          Tampoco la tomes conmigo, no sé qué quieren.-hasta Kimi aceptó que estaba siendo demasiado duro con alguien que no tenía la culpa de su incomodidad. Al menos no directamente, pues si se sentía así era por no poder hablar con Sebastian. Volvieron a pasar los segundos, y luego unos pocos minutos que precedieron a que Sebastian volviese a recuperar los ruidos bocales que llevaron a Kimi a mirarle atónito.

-          ¡¿Quieres parar?!

-          ¡Joder!-el chico se tapó la boca, algo necesario para hacerse saber que no debía seguir.- Me sale solo, no es mi culpa—

-          ¿Vas a estar así el año que viene? ¿Haciendo ruiditos?-le pareció una pregunta tan estúpida que no sabía ni cómo responder. Por ello se encogió de hombros de forma estática para hacerle saber que era una sobrada. El propio Kimi negó en respuesta.- Déjalo.

-          Sí, mejor.-se giró hacia la puerta, esperando ver algo tras la madera que obviamente seguía siendo opaca.- Podrían salir ya, o algo.

-          O algo.-insistió. Kimi claramente no estaba en su mejor momento, haciendo que Sebastian se sintiese ciertamente seguro de sí mismo. Ya no había ruidos de los que quejarse, ni comentarios absurdos que hacer. Ahora sólo tocaba esperar a que Samantha saliese o a que alguien tomase la voz por ellos. A suerte de Sebastian fue un periodista el que se acercó a hablar con él fugazmente sobre su fichaje por Ferrari, refiriéndose por motivos obvios a un Kimi que no tenía muchas ganas de formar parte de la conversación. Cuando el hombre se hubo marchado, y pese al haber sido Kimi el reacio a hablar del tema, fue Sebastian el que bufó agotado. Y la inutilidad que sentía ese día le hizo volver a hablar.

-          ¿Te dan mucha guerra?-Sebastian empezaba a pensar que todo formaba parte de una cámara oculta, pues ya no entendía que hacía a Kimi hablarle. Decidió no provocar ninguna ofensa, por si acaso.

-          Un poco. Supongo que lo normal.-se encogió de hombros.- Yo nunca he formado parte de algo así.

-          ¿De algo así?

-          De un… fichaje estrella.-entrecomilló.- Yo he estado siempre en el mismo lado, no me he paseado entre equipos.-Kimi alzó una ceja.- No lo digo a malas.

-          Ya…-aceptó a regañadientes.- Pues anda que no te queda. Sobre todo si el año que viene la cosa no tira.

-          Hombre…-volvía a encogerse de hombros.- Por lo que hemos ido viendo tan mal no va a ir.-tanto uno como otro sabían de qué hablaban. Kimi aun así hacía gestos dubitativos.

-          Yo de este equipo me espero cualquier cosa.

-          Pues yo me las espero buenas. Para algo he venido, vaya.

-          Te vaya bien o mal te van a dar guerra.-resumió, volviendo al tema.- Si ya te la daban en Red Bull, ahora más.

-          Para eso quería a Yai, sí.-suspiró.- Para hacerlo más ameno.

-          La vas a tener al lado, no seas llorica.

-          No es ser llorica, es que simplemente me jode que te antepongas.-alzó el finlandés las cejas, sorprendido con su sinceridad.

-          ¿Anteponerme?

-          Te prefiere antes que a mí. En todo.-Kimi siguió asombrado, y ahora ciertamente asustado. Tanto que hasta Sebastian se dio cuenta.- Me refiero en cosas como esta, no mal pienses, joder.

-          Lo dices así y mal pienso—

-          Pues no. Por suerte no.

-          ¿Entonces en qué más?

-          En todo, joder. Primero, prefiere trabajar contigo. Luego me dice que no me apoyará por estar en Ferrari, que como mucho te apoyará a ti.-Kimi miró al suelo y se sonrió.- Entre eso y que te tiene en un pedestal mientras yo soy el desastre hecho persona, pues—

-          No está enamorada de mí, míralo por ese lado—

-          Y doy gracias. Sí.-dijo alarmado.- Pero no eres su tipo.

-          ¿Ah, no? Porque por lo que dices soy yo el que está en el pedestal—

-          Eres demasiado borde para ella. Y antipático. Y gruñón. Y la provocas demasiado para mal—

-          Tú eres un sol, sí.-protestó.

-          No soy un sol, pero soy más simpático. No sé, más agradable, más cariñoso—

-          Un moñas.

-          No soy un moñas, joder. Simplemente—

-          Si hubiese sido moñas con ella habría caído ante mí, da las gracias que me he mantenido firme.

-          Ya estabas siendo moñas con Sandra, no te daba para dos.-Kimi frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Moñas yo? ¿Con Sandra?-asintió veloz.

-          Te recuerdo que antes incluso de estar con ella te la llevabas a miradores y—

-          Y a tu novia también, gilipollas.

-          ¿Ves? Y a Yai te la ganaste tras esas moñeces, antes desconfiaba de ti—

-          Si hubiesen sido moñeces se habría enamorado de mí, tú mismo—

-          No, porque por muy moñas que fueses, seguirías siendo un borde antipático y desagradable—

-          ¿En serio no se te ocurre nada positivo que decir de mí? Porque me estás amargando.

-          Pregúntaselo a tu novia, estoy seguro de que todos estaremos encantados de saber qué ha visto en ti. Sobre todo Evan, que es el que lo ve más increíble de todos.

-          Evan es subnormal.-protestó, sólo el recordarle le debilitó anímicamente.

-          ¿Dónde le has dejado?

-          Yo qué sé. Se ha ido a hacer fotos por ahí.-Sebastian rió con sólo imaginarlo.- Le encanta Ferrari, así que se hará tu fan.

-          Pensaba que ya lo era.

-          Sí, lo era, pero ahora más.

-          Evan será mi fan antes que Yai.-bufó.- Lo mío no es normal.

-          En realidad Yai nunca ha sido fan tuya. Lo es de Lewis y Hülkenberg.-ignoró a Jenson por el simple hecho de hacerle sufrir. Verle bufar le confirmó que lo hacía bien. Rió.- Piensa en positivo, algo tendrás.

-          Supongo, si no…-bufó otra vez. Y guardaron silencio unos segundos.

-          ¿Te la llevarás ahora? Cuando acabe la temporada…-asintió el alemán.- Me lo imaginaba.

-          No ha sido difícil.-anunció.- Pero me daba bastante… terror.-exageró.

-          Te iba a decir que sí, no sé por qué tanto drama.

-          No la veo tan confiada como pareces verla tú.

-          Pues créeme a mí, que he sido el que la ha aguantado llorando por ti mil veces.-sintió un escalofrío por el recuerdo, por todas esas veces que había imaginado a Yaiza de esa forma por su culpa.- Era obvio que se iría contigo.

-          Ya, bueno… yo creo que era obvio que se lo iba a pedir, pero que aceptase…

-          Que aceptase era más obvio. Si lo hubieses preguntado, te habrían visto a ti como el cobarde incapaz de pedírselo.-Sebastian le miró dolido.- Al fin y al cabo así ha sido todo en vuestra relación. Ella esperando a que tú dieses el paso.

-          Lo dicho, soy un desastre hecho persona.-Kimi asintió enérgico, poniendo con su gesto la pausa al tema.- Tú y Sandra…-quiso saber, sin necesidad de preguntar mucho más.

-          Se va a ir con Hülkenberg estas fiestas.-Sebastian se sorprendió.- Por eso de Force India, querrá tenerle cerca para no angustiarse. Luego cuando sepa su trabajo pues se alojará cerca de la fábrica.

-          Y tú…-volvía a no querer extenderse preguntando. Kimi suspiró.

-          Yo a esperar.-respondió.- Sé que ahora es pronto, y al fin y al cabo en Finladia…-negó.- Veremos cómo va la cosa a lo largo del año, y con suerte a finales pues…

-          No creo que haga falta esperar tanto.-opinaba.- Imagino que quiere estar un tiempo sola, asimilando, y con el trabajo, pero en cuanto empecemos a no parar de movernos… Ya has visto este año, no se ha ido a estar sola.

-          Se ha ido con el canguro y el rubito, sí.-Sebastian rió.

-          Esa es otra, tal vez sí te toca esperar hasta fin de año porque Dani y Hülk la rapten a menudo.

-          Maldita la gracia. Ya me repatea tener que aguantar al rubio en navidades.

-          ¿Ah, sí?-asintió desganado.

-          Ya dejaron caer que no se va a mover de allí.

-          Añade a Dani. Seguramente se acople.

-          Esperaba que se fuese a Australia.

-          ¿Pudiendo darte por culo? No le conoces.-resopló Kimi.- Y viviendo todos en Mónaco, añade a Lewis, y a—

-          Para, para. ¿Por qué no me prestas a Yai? Me la llevo a Finlandia y—

-          No, no.-le echaba con la mano.- A mí no me jodas los planes.

-          ¿Qué haréis?-se encogió de hombros. Kimi le imitó.-  ¿Qué planes te voy a joder entonces?

-          A ver, a algún lado la llevaré, pero no lo sé aún. Sé que le molaría vivir esas fechas en Nueva York, pero también le gusta París. No sé. La última vez que me tomé mi tiempo me salió bien.

-          Luego lo jodiste, pero sí.

-          A eso acostumbro.-se castigó. Kimi volvió a reír. No habían planeado acabar la conversación ahí, pero que la puerta en la que Sebastian se apoyaba se abriese les dio pie a ello. Salió Samantha, acompañada de Matilda y Stefania. El resto estaba dentro, pero al menos a quien esperaban daba señales de vida. Aunque les ignorase tras saludarles pasajeramente.- Esto…-llamaba la atención. Samantha se giró. Sonriente. Pero no decía nada. Kimi y Sebastian se miraron antes de encogerse de hombros ante ella.- Yai, Yaiza –decidió ser más formal.- nos ha dicho que querías hablar con nosotros.-la mujer se asombró.

-          ¿Yo?-volvieron a mirarse, luego a asentir.- Que yo sepa no tengo nada que deciros.-rió sin mucha importancia.

-          ¿Nadie tiene nada que decirnos entonces?-por si había habido algún malentendido, generalizaban. Y de los presentes nadie sabía nada.- Algo sobre su contrato…

-          Que yo sepa todo está bien. Y si no lo estuviese hablaríamos con ella, poco tenéis vosotros que ver.-rió de nuevo. Mientras Sebastian buscaba aclararlo todo de nuevo, Kimi empezaba a cerrar los ojos y a llevarse la palma de su mano a la frente.

-          Tal vez algún detalle de—

-          Seb.-le paró el finlandés. El chico se giró.- Déjalo.-le conocía tan bien como para entender su rostro sin necesidad de explicarse. Comprendió en el mismo instante que se giraba a él que Yaiza les había tendido una trampa especial. Algo que tenían que reprocharle una vez se hubieron marchado, con cierta vergüenza, del centro de prensa rumbo a Red Bull.

-          ¿Te aburres?-Sebastian le protestaba sin haber siquiera llegado a la mesa en la que la chica merendaba con Sandra. Yaiza no quería reír, ya lo hacía la otra muchacha por ella.

-          ¿Yo? ¿Por?-se hacía la loca. Ver el rostro de ambos le alegraba la tarde.

-          Hemos estado allí cerca de una hora.

-          Venga, exagerado—

-          Tú cállate.-cortó a Sandra. Que ahora controlaba sus ganas de reír por el humor del alemán. Se recordaba mandándole callar muchas veces, pero no a la inversa. - ¿Y si llegamos a tener algo que hacer?

-          ¿Llegamos? Yo ya he dicho –intervenía Kimi- que tenía trabajo.

-          Tú qué vas a tener, si estabas jugando con el móvil por la mañana.-defendía Yaiza, acabando su frase con ligeras risas que acompañaban la de Sandra.

-          Me da igual, hemos estado ahí una hora—

-          Ya es la hora completa, antes era casi.-Sandra comentaba a Yaiza. Sebastian seguía.

-          Esperando para nada, y encima luego hemos hecho el ridículo frente a Samantha—

-          Para nada no.-defendía Yaiza.- Miraos, habéis venido juntos sin mataros.-señalaba. Y sin saber por qué, ambos se miraron a sí mismos para comprobarse en presencia.- ¿De qué habéis hablado?-Sebastian hizo amago de ir a responder, dándose cuenta en el acto de que eso suponía que, como dictaba la pregunta, habían conversado. La pausa que creó pensando en ello sacó una sonrisa pícara en Yaiza, que le miraba arrugando la nariz a falta de sacarle la lengua. Él la imitó molesto.

-          Me voy.-zanjó el alemán.

-          De eso nada.-Sandra le retenía. Poniéndose en pie y yendo a ambos chicos, acogiéndoles bajo sus brazos, alzados en sus hombros.- Esta noche hay plan.-bufaron ambos.

-          ¿En serio? Estoy agotado de—

-          De tocarte los huevos.-protestó a Sebastian.- Plan.

-          Qué plan…-preguntó sin énfasis.

-          Cena.

-          ¿Otra? ¿No os cansáis de comer?-Kimi tampoco entendía.

-          Cena de cuatro. De nosotros.

-          De parejitas.-dijo con voz tierna Yaiza. Y ni Sebastian lo oyó apetecible.- O como queráis llamarlo, sosos…

-          Pero por qué ha de ser hoy y no—

-          Primero, porque nos da la gana a ambas.-decía ella.

-          Segundo, porque mañana empezáis a currar en serio y no es plan de distraeros en el último Gran Premio.-añadía Sandra.

-          Y tercero –prosiguió Yaiza.- porque hay que aprovechar que estáis de buen humor entre vosotros. Así que esta noche cena.-se levantó de un salto y se abrazó a Sebastian, al que recuperaba del brazo de Sandra para darle un beso. Sandra miró a Kimi, que se retiraba de ella esperando no recibir algo parecido. Rió ella.- ¿Aceptáis?-intentó ser amable y al menos recibir una respuesta. Sebastian bufó, buscando comprensión en un Kimi que se encogía de hombros como tantas otras veces esa tarde.

-          Yo es que con tal de no aguantar a Evan…

-          ¡Entonces hecho!-Yaiza se soltó de Sebastian y cogió a Sandra de la mano, tirando de ella.- Nosotras nos vamos a preparar. Buscad restaurante o algo guay.

-          ¿No habíais pensado vosotras ya—

-          No, buscad.

Que hubiesen tardado tanto en ir a reprocharla el engaño le había hecho sentir bien. Sabía que si hubiese estallado una guerra entre ambos, alguno habría sucumbido antes a la marcha o incluso a buscar la manera de interrumpir a Samantha para acabar con aquello cuanto antes. Y sin embargo todo se había dado como esperaba. Hablasen de lo que hablasen, el hecho de que lo hubiesen hecho le servía de mucho. Y más al verles aparecer sin señas de violencia.

De camino al hotel, Sandra y Yaiza fueron debatiendo sobre el tema hasta que las cuatro paredes del dormitorio de Sandra las absorbieron por completo. Llegaba el momento de programar las horas que tenían por delante de cara a arreglarse, y con ello el poder ser puntuales a una hora que Kimi les marcaba en el móvil como la exacta.

Hicieron lo posible en estar arregladas cuando el chico las pidió. Para ello, decidieron organizarse en cuartos separados para no irse por las ramas, sorprendiéndose a sí mismas cuando miraron el reloj con tiempo de sobra.

Aún con más espacio se movieron ellos. Sin nada de lo que preocupase más que de no estropear las cosas, Kimi y Sebastian se tomaron todo con calma para llegar al hall del hotel a la hora prevista. Sebastian fue el primero, dejándose caer en el sofá más cercano. Kimi vino después, demostrando con su imagen lo poco que le importaba el que fuese la primera cena de los cuatro como parejas. Sebastian se lo hizo saber con la mano. Era su forma de entablar conversación sin dejarlo a un silencio incómodo.´

-          Te van a reñir.-iba en vaqueros, con una camiseta gris oscura sin más. Y deportivas claramente anticuadas. Él en cambio había optado por una camisa negra opaca y un vaquero al menos considerado elegante. Y calzado lo más nuevo posible.

-          Como si fuese una novedad.-auguraba. Sebastian rió.- ¿Qué hora es?

-          Ocho y media.

-          Contemos cuánto se retrasan.-ambos se sorprendieron por igual al ver que Yaiza era la primera en bajar, algo que se duplicaba al ser apenas unos minutos después que Kimi. Iba con un falda tubo bastante corta gris, recubierta de lentejuelas bastante discretas para lo que acostumbraba ese elemento del mismo color. Arriba, una blusa blanca bastante transparente que caía por un hombro y que dejaba entrever su sujetador de color negro. El pelo lo llevaba liso a un lado, y cuando hubo llegado al sofá donde los chicos esperaban, Sebastian ya había colapsado varias veces. Se sentó a su lado para complicarle un poco las cosas.

-          ¿Todo bien por aquí?-le dio una palmada en el pecho, justo en el corazón. Sabía el efecto que causaba en él. Sebastian dudó.

-          Sí bueno, si sólo te importa esa zona diré que sí—

-          Por Dios, que acaba de llegar.-el propio Kimi se encargaba de zanjar cualquier conversación entre la pareja que pudiese adelantar un encuentro sexual. Yaiza rió, verdaderamente orgullosa.- ¿Dónde está Sandra?

-          Oh, tranquilo, ella viene más arrebatadora que yo.-Kimi achinó los ojos hacia su amiga.

-          No lo decía por eso.

-          Yo te lo anuncio, por si acaso.-tras haber causado en Kimi el efecto esperado, volvió a Sebastian y siguió hablando con él de la manera más juguetona que se le ocurría. No iban a cambiar las viejas costumbres por mucho que Kimi estuviese allí. Al fin y al cabo el finlandés ya había perdido la noción del tiempo y el espacio al ver a Sandra aparecer por el lado. No imaginaba que Yaiza pudiese tener tanta razón, pero la chica aparecía con un vestido ajustado gris oscuro con escote bañera. No requería nada más, sólo lo acompañaba de su pelo rizado negro y sus zapatos del mismo color. También tuvo que dejarse caer al lado del chico, esta vez sobre el reposabrazos, viendo que era incapaz de decir nada.

-          ¿Bien?-se notaba que era amiga de la otra chica. Kimi buscó darle obviedad a la respuesta que no daba.

-          ¿Preguntas en serio? ¿Te has mirado antes de salir?

-          Sí.

-          ¿Y bien?

-          Esperaba que me lo dijeses tú.-sonrió con poderío.

-          ¿Yo?-se levantó.- Pues vámonos.

-          ¿Por qué?-rió.

-          Porque como te vea Evan esta vez sí que no te suelta, y yo no quiero ir a la cárcel por asesinato. ¡Eh!-llamó la atención de los otros.- Vamos, tortolitos.

-          ¿A dónde nos lleváis?-Yaiza preguntaba animada.

-          A cenar.

-          No digas.-bromeaba.

-          Calla o te quedas aquí.

-          El que se debería quedar eres tú, mira qué pintas.-Sebastian asentía al comentario de Yaiza, el cual esperaba. Kimi la miró fieramente unos instantes antes de girarse a Sandra. Le tocaba defenderle.

-          No te metas con él, pobrete. No tiene sentido del estilismo—

-          Iros todos a la mierda.-tiró a andar y los otros tres rieron. Sandra le alcanzo en el acto.- Yo aquí diciéndote cosas bonitas y tú—

-          ¿Bonitas? ¿Qué Evan no me soltaría es bonito?

-          ¿Qué quieres que te diga? No soy Seb, no soy un moñas.

-          Oh, sí que lo eres.-le dio un beso en la mejilla, provocándole. Y por un instante empezó a cuestionarse si debía ir a rehabilitación de algún tipo.- Pero a mí me gustas así.


	187. La calma

Pese a que Kimi había desistido a la hora de ponerse elegante para aquel evento, no dudó en trabajar duro de cara a buscar dónde pasarlo. Sebastian había dejado que el chico se encargase del restaurante, eligiendo uno que no desentonaba ni para los más emperifollados ni para el más desarreglado.

Y para todos lo importante era lo que estuviese sobre la mesa y los que la rodeasen, esperando desde el momento en el que tomaron asiento que nadie desentonase para mal. Por ello, y sin querer tampoco dejarlo todo al azar, las dos chicas llevaron la voz cantante de las conversaciones previas a cualquier tema serio. Sebastian y Kimi hablaban a la par, sin mucha preocupación, pero nunca llegaban a compartir palabra el uno con el otro. Algo que las inquietaba, aunque viendo el transcurso de la noche, no las preocupaba.

No lo vieron como algo negativo, y menos al comprobar que pese a que no se decidían a hablarse, no se mostraban incómodos en ningún momento con la presencia del otro. Sólo cuando interactuaban con sus respectivas parejas conseguían acercarles a un posible enfrentamiento, siendo este de todos menos temeroso.

-          ¿Quién hará estas cosas cuando vivamos juntos?-no eran capaces de hablar de otra cosa cada vez que se sentían solos. Kimi se había quedado sin compañía mientras Sandra iba al baño, y miraba con recelo a cómo Yaiza le daba pequeños canapés de queso y mermelada a Sebastian con los dedos, que los comía como si fuesen trozos de cielo entregados por un ángel. Sebastian estaba acercado al asiento de Yaiza, que con un brazo sobre el respaldo de su silla, le acercaba la comida de forma juguetona.

-          Podemos contratar un cáterin. Una vez a la semana.-Yaiza le dio un beso fugaz, llevándose con ella la poca mermelada que quedaba en los labios del chico.

-          ¿Contratarías a alguien sólo para que nos hiciese estas cosas?-le daba otro. No borraban el tono travieso de su voz. Sebastian asintió, masticando. Miraba los labios de la chica como si fuese eso lo que saboreaba. Ella le dio otro beso.

-          Sí es lo que quieres, yo—

-          Estoy a punto de vomitar.-alarmó Kimi. Ambos le miraron.- Dais mucho asco, joder.-su cara parecía ciertamente enferma. Ambas partes de la pareja rieron negando, optando tras ello por separarse sólo para no incomodarse.

-          ¿No vendrás a vernos entonces?

-          ¿Estás de coña?-fue la forma de adentrarle en una conversación. Yaiza pretendía ver cómo reaccionaba Kimi a la idea de visitar la casa de Sebastian, y no le salió mal encaminado.- Ni os visito ni os invito a la mía.

-          Pero si la última vez nos portamos muy bien.-recordó Sebastian. Mientras Kimi le miraba con odio por recordar cómo el chico le detallaba por qué rincones de su hogar había mantenido relaciones sexuales con Yaiza, la propia chica aguantaba la alegría por verles interactuar. Sebastian aguantaba la risa.

-          Voy a hacer yo lo mismo en tu casa. Me voy a llevar a Sandra y—

-          Ay, calla.-Yaiza interrumpió pese a la emoción. Movió la mano de forma veloz delante de su cara, espantando la imagen. Kimi puso los ojos en blanco. Sebastian ahora sí reía.

-          ¿Aún no te haces a la idea o qué?-preguntaba el finlandés. Ella negó, con horror.- Pues me he tirado a tu amiga muchas veces—

-          ¡¡Kimi!!-suplicaba. No quería reír para aparentar frialdad, pero ver a Sebastian haciéndolo tan abiertamente le hacía acompañarle. Yaiza era lo último que pensaba hacer.

\-          De hecho has estado sentada en sitios donde—

-          ¡¡Kimi, que la lío!!-había levantado, al ser lo único a mano, una bandeja llena de panecillos que pensaba tirarle. Kimi optó por rendirse.

-          Ahora sabes cómo me siento yo cuando os oigo hablar de lo vuestro.

-          ¡Pero nosotros no decimos…!-pausó al sentirse mentirosa. Algo que su amigo confirmaba con la mirada.- V-vale, no lo volveré a hacer si no quieres. Nada de comentarios sexuales… ¡Pero tampoco de tu parte!-exigía. Y pretendió cumplir la palabra al menos hasta que encontrase el momento perfecto para picarla de nuevo.

-          ¿Aún no han traído el segundo plato?-Sandra regresaba hambrienta. El pensamiento lamentoso se le fue al oír a Yaiza sollozar con terror. La miraba con muecas de sufrimiento. Le era imposible borrar la imagen que Kimi le había creado, y Sandra buscaba explicaciones en las caras de ambos chicos, que se miraban riendo.- Qué he hecho ahora.

-          Follar conmigo.-Kimi no tardó mucho en romper su promesa, recibiendo un panecillo en el pecho.- ¡Oye!-protestaba.

-          ¿Eh?-fue lo único que fue capaz de preguntar Sandra, asombrada.- ¿Aún sigues con esas?-Yaiza asintió.

-          ¿Qué quieres que haga? Si tardáis tanto en decírmelo, no me acostumbraré nunca.-Kimi miraba asintiendo a Sandra, reprochándole por enésima vez ese año el error que había cometido al guardar el secreto.- C-cuándo…-Yaiza se atrevió. Esperaba que con esa palabra fuese suficiente, pero no lo era, así que optó por llevar sus dos dedos índices el uno contra el otro.

-          ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?-Sandra no entendía nada, aceptando el gesto de su amiga como un sí.- E-en Canadá…-Yaiza esperó.- L-la noche en la que tú y Seb –le miró.- os liasteis, el domingo, q-que me visteis llorando y te viniste conmigo, p-pues de ahí venía.-no quería reír. Ninguno quería. Y menos viendo cómo el gesto de Yaiza pasaba de santa atemorizada a demonio desenfrenado.

-          ¡¿Serás perra?!-gritó. Alarmando a más de una mesa. Sebastian la controló por los brazos y mandó callar con un ruido susurrado. Reía tanto como Kimi.- ¡Estaba con Seb, y me dijiste que era por Nico, pedazo de—

-          Eh, eh.-Kimi, entre risas, tomó voz.- Que esto te lo he contado yo ya, no te alarmes ahora—

-          ¡Pero estaba demasiado deprimida pensando en lo puta que era –señalaba a Sandra, que desorbitaba los ojos por su descaro antes de reír. Nadie ganaba a risas a Sebastian.- contigo como para pensar en lo que era conmigo!-la miró con furia y la tiró otro panecillo.

-          Deja los panes, que yo quería comer.-Sebastian le quitó la badejita.

-          Yo ahí durmiendo en un sofá por acompañarte…-recordaba. Sandra asintió orgullosa.- Pudiendo estar con este…-señaló a Sebastian, que asentía con rabia.

-          Pudiendo estar conmigo…-añadía él.- No que así acabé, agonizando.-rió hasta Yaiza, que intentaba aún aparentar un odio que no sentía.

-          La tarta.-recordó Kimi. Sebastian asintió veloz.

-          La tarta, la tarta.

-          Ya te vale.-Yaiza daba un codazo al alemán.- Compararme con un trozo de pastel.

-          Bien bueno que está un pastel.-protestaba. Yaiza apretó los labios para no reír al verle tan seguro de lo que decía.- Si quieres te comparo con un aguacate.-rió ella, ya sin poder evitarlo.

-          Bien buenos están los aguacates.-Sandra defendió, algo que Kimi no lograba entender mirándola con gesto perdido.- Te voy a llamar yo a ti aguacate—

-          No, mira, yo por ahí no paso.-alzaba las manos. Reían.- Llámame lo que quieras, pero aguacate—

-          Yo a Seb le llamo osito.-Yaiza se arrejuntaba al chico arrugando la nariz, con cara divertida. El chico la imitaba pero con ironía.

-          De tarta a osito, manda huevos.

-          ¿Quieres ser aguacate?-le ofrecía Kimi. Sebastian rió y negó.- Porque yo prefiero osito—

-          Te puedo llamar también—

-          No.-rechazó. Sandra aceptó que tampoco podría llamarle así.- A mí llámame por mi nombre y ya está.

-          Qué listo.-protestaba ahora la otra chica.- Tú llamando a todo dios por otro nombre y exigiendo que a ti si te llamemos Kimi.

-          ¿Cómo llama a los demás?-Sebastian estaba intrigado. Ambas chicas alzaron la mano para ir enumerando. Comenzó Sandra.

-          A Hülk, Hülkenberg.

-          O rubio.

-          O rubito.-asintieron.- A Dani canguro.

-          A Lewis, Hamilton.

-          A Charles le llamaba de todo menos Charles.-rieron, y Sebastian alzó un pulgar aprobando ese dato.

-          Y luego está Jenson, que le llama Jenson.-se encogieron de hombros ambas mirándole. Y él optó por hacer lo mismo.

-          A Jenson no me sale llamarle de otra forma, qué le voy a hacer.

-          Ay –recuperó Yaiza.- A Fer también le llama bien, Fernando.

-          Sí, ahí eres tú la que te paseas y le llamas Fer.-protestó Sebastian.

-          Es que le adoro.-a Sandra le habría encantado poder capturar el rostro de ambos chicos al oírla decir eso. En especial el de Sebastian, que provocaba una risa demasiado sonora en su chica, que se escondía en su hombro para intentar camuflarla.

-          ¿¡Qué coño has dicho!?-ella negaba.- ¡¿Que le qué?!-se separaba de ella, no quería tocarla.- Lo tuyo no es normal ¿eh? Mucho decir de este –miró a Kimi, con dejadez.- pero a esta no la gana nadie. ¿Cómo era –se dirigía a Sandra.- como llamaba a Götze?-a Yaiza le dio un calambre al oírlo y volvió a reír. Sandra también lo hacía, incapaz de mentar nada mientras Sebastian alzaba ahora las manos para contar.- A ver si me acuerdo…-tosió, mirando al techo.- Gordo, gordi, gordito, lorzas, fofo—

-          ¡Cállate!-pedía ella, llorando ya por la risa.- Eres idiota. Si quieres te llamo a ti así.

-          ¡Ya lo haces!-protestó.- Me recuerdas a cada rato que no estoy tan bueno como Lewis, Hülk, Charles o todos los que te tiras.-la otra pareja reía la escena.

-          Pero tú eres su osito.-Kimi provocaba, empeorando el estado de Yaiza, que se llevaba la mano al estómago por reír tanto.

-          Manda cojones, sí.-se angustiaba.

-          Oye, no te infravalores.-defendía Sandra.- Que te recuerdo que conseguiste acabar con la sequía siendo ahí un macho alfa sexual.-rieron.

-          Estuvo bien, sí.

-          En realidad estabas ridículo.-Yaiza no quería dejarle ganar. Él la miró con una ceja alzada.

-          Pero si te destrocé…

-          Más te destrocé yo a ti con el vestido rojo y todo lo que hice—

-          Oh, el vestido rojo.-Kimi recordaba, mirando a Sandra. Asintió él y ella se sonrojó.- El vestido rojo. ¿Sigue por ahí o lo tiraste?-fue a responder, pero Yaiza se adelantó.

-          ¡Es verdad, tú tenías otro!

-          Y tanto que lo tenía, sí.-Kimi seguía recordándolo con pleno detalle. Sólo al verle tan alarmado por la memoria hizo que Yaiza se estremeciese de nuevo.

-          D-decidme que no hicisteis nada con él por favor—

-          ¡Pero serás…!-no quiso acabar, pero su intervención causó risas en Sandra y Sebastian. Kimi miraba a Yaiza anonadado.- Tú hablando de tu venganza sexual con este, que tuve que ver los restos de este pobre ser después de tu tortura, y me vienes a mí con que no diga nada—

-          ¡No es lo mismo!

-          No, eso seguro, nosotros no nos dejamos a medias ninguno—

-          ¡¡Kimi!!-buscaba panes que tirarle, los cuales Sebastian escondía al otro lado para evitarlo.

-          También nos acostamos en la fiesta del rubio, ahí, disfrazaos de verde y lobo o como fuesen—

-          ¡Calla!-le tiró una servilleta.- ¡Y yo con Seb! ¡De Harley Quinn!-quería devolvérsela, pero Kimi llevaba mucho mejor el ignorar imágenes a su parecer horrendas. Mientras, Sandra y Sebastian se miraban y se encogían de hombros antes de seguir riendo.

-          Sí, y ese de Batman, anda que vaya imagen—

-          Eh, respeto.-exigía, dando unas palmas en la mesa.

-          Ibas horrendo, no jodas.-Sandra no le daba la razón.

-          Si no te digo que no, pero respeto, joder.-insistía.

-          La próxima disfrázate de oso de peluche.-recuperaba Kimi. Pese al puchero y gemido tierno de Yaiza, Sebastian negó veloz.

-          Y tú de aguacate, no te jode.

Hacía rato que los platos estaban en la mesa, y ninguno los vio venir. Apenas pudieron dedicar mucho tiempo a comer entre frase y frase. Fue la cena más conversada que recordaban, sirviendo esta de recorrido veloz por más de un acontecimiento clave en la vida de las cuatro personas que la protagonizaban.

Llegó un momento en el que ni Yaiza ni Sandra fueron conscientes de que los dos chicos que las acompañaban charlaban pese a supuestamente no deber hacerlo. Todo había vuelvo a una normalidad apacible al menos de cara al exterior, al menos demostrando que tanto Sebastian como Kimi podían dejar de lado sus problemas cuando la ocasión lo requiriese.

Era una prueba aún por superar para ambos, y ni siquiera reparaban en ello. Sebastian le dio cierta vuelta al tema, con presión en el pecho por ello, junto antes de caer rendido en la cama,  pero Kimi no le dedicó ni un segundo hasta la mañana siguiente.

El descanso profundo que les acompañó aquella noche vino facilitado por el deseo de ambas chicas por dormir juntas. Habían ido llevando la voz cantante de camino al hotel, siendo las únicas en decir palabra sobre diversos temas mientras sus acompañantes se limitaban a escuchar, reír o simplemente disfrutar. Estaban verdaderamente cansadas, o eso les decía su abdomen.

-          Me duele…-Yaiza protestaba con media sonrisa, tirada en la cama de su amiga.

-          ¿Comida?-generalizó. Ella negó.

-          De reír.

-          Ya, no acostumbras.

-          Normalmente me duele el pecho por llorar.-ambas rieron.- Au, au…-pidió pausar.- No más, no más.

-          Yo también estoy muerta.-se dejaba caer a su lado. Ninguna se había quitado la ropa, ni mucho menos desmaquillado. Sólo sus zapatos yacían por el suelo.- Último finde…-sacó el tema muy rápido. Tan rápido como le vino a la mente. Yaiza hizo un puchero, buscándola con la mirada. Se encontraron de forma inmediata.- Qué horror…

-          Y tanto…-pausaron.- Al menos no es para siempre, ingeniera de Force India.-Sandra rió.

-          Exacto, periodista de Ferrari.

-          Dios, lo mío suena horrible. Ferrari.-fue empujada por su amiga, que reía.- Yo de rojo, ya verás tú… Con lo feliz que soy de azul oscuro.

-          Yo de negro. O gris oscuro. O lo que sea que lleva Force India.-rieron.- Sea como sea, me gusta.-ese tema había acabado demasiado pronto.-Parece ser que Kimi y Seb han arreglado lo suyo…-decidió optar por ese. Yaiza se encogió de hombros como pudo en su posición tumbada.

-          Eso, o no han querido hostiarse por estar con nosotras…-les parecía tan posible como triste.

-          No creo ¿no? digo yo que si fuese eso habrían estado más callados, pero hasta se decían cosas.

-          Ya, pero… A saber. Aun así no les diré nada, que fluya, que fluya.-espantaba hacia el aire la idea con las manos. Sandra rió.

-          Oye…-había otra conversación que mantener, una que habrían querido tener antes de haber cerrado opciones.- ¿Seb y tú habéis hablado de qué hacer ahora?

-          ¿Ahora?

-          Después de la temporada… O sea, en plan, vivir…-concretó. Yaiza se dio cuenta del detalle.

-          M-me ha dicho de ir a vivir con él.-esperaba que su amiga reaccionase con pausa, asumiendo que ese era el destino que les esperaba. Pero Sandra desorbitó los ojos y se apoyó sobre un brazo para mirarla. Antes de sonreír boquiabierta.

-          ¡¿En serio?!-Yaiza se sonrojó. Asintió.- ¡Tía!-la abrazó, aplastándola.- ¡Me alegro un montón!

-          G-gracias…

-          ¡Jo, en serio! Menos mal, estaba bastante acojonada de que decidieseis ir con calma por lo que había pasado—

-          En realidad los acojonados somos nosotros, pero—

-          Nada, nada, va a ser genial. ¿Vais a vivir en Alemania?-tardó tanto en responder como en asumir que no tenía ni idea.

-          P-pues… No lo sé. Supongo que Seb no ha pensado en mudarse, así que…-rió Sandra.- Sea donde sea, a mí me da igual mientras…-no quiso seguir. Sandra esperaba.- No, no acabo que me llamas moñas.

-          Va, te dejo.-animó.- Venga, dilo.-negaba.- Dilo…-insistió. Yaiza suspiró.

-          Que me da igual mientras sea con él.

-          ¡¡Oooh!!-cantó con tono bobo. Yaiza negó riendo.- El amor…

-          ¿Tú qué harás?-ahora le tocaba a ella. Cogió aire.

-          En realidad me viene bien que me hayas dicho que te vas con Seb, porque yo tenía ya idea…

-          ¿¡Te vas con Kimi?!-se apoyó también sobre su brazo para mirarla.

-          No, no, para el carro. Nosotros sí que vamos con calma.-su amiga, decepcionada, volvió a tumbarse.- No por nada, sino porque no somos así de… de empalagosos. No hace falta vivir juntos. Llevamos semanas, joder.

-          Pero os casaréis y tendréis mil hijos, asúmelo—

-          La cosa es…-la ignoró.- que hasta que me digan qué voy a hacer en el equipo, voy a quedarme con Hülk.-Yaiza la miró petrificada.- O sea, diciembre y enero, supongo. O sólo diciembre. No lo sé. Así si tenemos que ir a la fábrica pues vamos juntos y no me siento perdida. Luego supongo que alquilaré algo al lado de la ofi –entrecomilló en el aire.- para el tiempo antes del campeonato… Y si me toca currar en fábrica todo el año pues ahí que lo tengo, y si no—

-          Eh, no, no digas eso. Viajarás ¿verdad?-se encogió de hombros.

-          Hülk dice que seguramente, pero yo hasta que no lo vea-

-          Confiemos en Nico.

-          No queda otra, si…

-          ¿Cómo lleva Kimi que vayas a vivir con su archienemigo?-rió.

-          Creo que bien, aún no ha gritado mucho. De hecho planea venir en Navidad.

-          ¿A casa de Nico?-asintió.- Ay, y yo perdiéndomelo.

-          Tú estarás con Seb, mamona, no te quejes…

-          No, si no lo hago, pero… Haced fotos. O hazlas tú, si les ves hablando bajo un muérdago o—

-          O si sacan el turrón y empiezan a tirárselo.-rieron, dando paso tras ello a una breve pausa.- La Navidad pasada la pasé en casa.

-          Y yo…-recordaron.

-          Ahora…-llenó su pecho de aire, que quería retener a toda costa.- Creo que no soy consciente. Aún creo que no lo soy.

-          Te entiendo tanto…-Sandra miró a su amiga, apenada pese a ser un sentimiento bonito en su mayoría.- Aún no soy consciente de que Kimi me descubriese en una fiesta privada.-rió.- Ni que Seb se… se pillase por mí nada más verme, es que, a quién le entra en la cabeza eso.-se tapaba el rostro avergonzada a la vez que Sandra se sonreía.

-          Mucho le tuviste que gustar, mírate ahora… A vivir con él. Con Sebastian Ve—

-          No empieces, Sandra Raikkonen.

-          Eh, yo no te he llamado Yaiza Ve—

-          ¡Que pares!-exigió, riendo. Y silenciándose de nuevo tras ello.- Jo… Llego a no ir a aquella fiesta y… En fin.

-          Llego a decirte que no voy contigo a Australia, y en fin.-rieron.

-          Bendito Jenson, que nos salvó el pellejo.

-          Y Seb.

-          Sí… en realidad todo es por Seb.-recordó.- Independientemente de que Kimi me viese, Seb no lo sabía, y dice que me habría dicho algo igualmente…

-          El amor es lo que tiene, sí.

-          Y dale…-Sandra rió.

-          Pues bendito Seb, y punto.

-          Bendito…-esa pausa fue mucho más larga.

-          Oye…-se giró, ladeada frente a su amiga.- Cuéntame un poco cómo ha sido lo de Kimi…

-          ¿El qué?

-          Pues, lo vuestro…

-          ¿Otra vez? ¿Qué quieres que—

-          No, no…-rió.- Cotilleos. No sé. Sé que empezó en Mallorca, que os liasteis en Canadá, que os acostasteis también en Canadá… Que también en la fiesta de Nico, que cuando te tiraste a Dani no estabais juntos—

-          Joder, sabes demasiado—

-          No suficiente. Quiero curiosidades.-exigía. Sandra pensaba.

-          N-no sé…

-          Va, dime ¿siempre ha sido muy tormentosa?-asintió.

-          Apenas hemos estado bien.

-          Ejemplos de cuándo sí, vamos.-chasqueaba los dedos. Sandra pensó.

-          ¿Finlandia? ¿Cuando fuimos los cuatro?-buscaba ubicarla. Yaiza asintió.- Que os fuisteis a ver el Mundial… Pues Kimi y yo estábamos… -entrecomilló.- empezando, a estar bien una época. O sea, nada serio del todo, porque yo iba más rápido que él, pero vamos, acabábamos juntos a cada rato.

-          ¿En serio? Dios, pero si yo estaba ahí, y no me daba cuenta…-alucinaba.

-          Sí, bueno, hasta que no os fuisteis no nos soltamos… aunque bueno.-se puso colorada.- L-la noche que fuisteis a ver las estrellas, Seb y tú, K-kimi y yo lo hicimos.

-          Qué.-se había sentado de un tirón.- C-cómo, o sea, no, c-cómo no, digo, c-cómo que lo hicisteis.

-          En el jardín…-se alarmó.

-          ¡¿En los sofás?!-asintió.-¡Ahí me he sentado yo!

-          Sí, y yo, pero sobre Kimi—

-          ¡No des detalles!-Sandra rió.- La madre que os parió…-pausó un instante, un largo tiempo que dedicó a recordar. Sandra no interrumpía, riendo a medida que el rostro de su amiga iba tornando a pesadilla.- Ay… Ay que recuerdo que cuando volvimos Kimi estaba empanado.

-          Exacto.

-          Ay, Dios…-se llevó las palmas de la mano a las mejillas.- Dios, era su momento post coito, y yo ahí sin darme cuenta—

-          Hombre, es difícil que te—

-          Ay, que horror.

-          ¿Tengo entendido que él te vio en el mismo momento pero tras tirarte a Lewis en un ascensor?-recordó, maliciosamente. Yaiza achinó la mirada dirigiéndosela con rabia.

-          A qué viene eso.

-          Me apetecía sacarlo ahora.

-          A mí no me apetece sacar a Lewis.

-          A ti te apetece meterte a Lewis, sí—

-          ¡¡Pero qué dices tú ahora!!-Sandra rió, protegiéndose de los golpes de su amiga.- P-pero, pero…salvaje, eres idiota—

-          Anda que no te gustaba a ti lo que te hacía—

-          ¡Pero eso no viene a cuento ahora!-Sandra la miró boquiabierta.- Q-qué.

-          ¡Esperaba que me lo negases! ¡Por respeto a Seb al menos!

-          Cállate, Seb es mil veces mejor, pero…-Sandra reía.- Es verdad.

-          V-vale, vale.-tragó saliva.- Te creo.

-          Lewis era muy salvaje, y pues… Para sexo salvaje es perfecto.

-          Seb es más osito, he entendido—

-          No es eso, Seb también es muy salvaje. O bueno…-rió.- Dentro de lo que cabe, ya le ves.-se ponía roja, y más si su amiga no paraba de reír.- Mira ¿eh? Parece que me estoy riendo de Seb y no es así, no me dejas explicarme—

-          Yo te dejo, te dejo—

-          Que Seb es perfecto, en la cama y fuera de ella, y ya está. Con Lewis sólo era sexo duro, ahí, en el coche, o en cualquier lado. Con Seb pues… O cariñoso, o salvaje, o divertido… Es todo.

-          El amor es lo que tiene—

-          Deja de decir eso, pesada.-le plantó un manotazo en el brazo.- ¿Y tú qué?

-          ¿Yo?

-          Nico, Dani, Kimi… Con cuál te quedas. -Sandra fue a responder, al menos para dejar claro que no quería hablar de algo así, pero Yaiza se adelantó.- Y no digas Seb.-al principio le costó entender lo que decía, siendo incapaz de pestañear una vez la hubo comprendido. Empezó a reír sin poder evitarlo, al igual que Yaiza.

-          T-tía…-se avergonzaba ella misma.- N-no pensaba decir Seb.

-          Más te vale.-reian.

-          D-de hecho es el peor de los cuatro—

-          ¡Ja!-protestó.- ¡No te lo crees ni tú!

-          ¡¿Tú qué sabes?! No te has acostado ni con Nico ni con Dani ni con Kimi—

-          Ni tú de forma continuada con Seb—

-          A Dani me le tiré una vez y no me hace falta más para saber que es mejor ¿eh?-Yaiza estaba boquiabierta.

-          Pero qué poca decencia… Cómo le dices eso a su novia, mala víbora…

-          ¿En serio Seb es mejor que Lewis?-asintió.- ¿Y que Charles?-asintió más veloz.- ¿Y que Hülk?-asintió una vez y luego pausó, pensativa. Sandra volvió a abrir la boca, desencajada.- ¡Prefieres a Hülk—

-          ¡¡No, no!! ¡No es eso!

-          ¡Ay Dios, Seb se muere si se entera!

-          ¡Que no! ¡Que no era eso! E-estaba pensando en que Nico es el más parecido… Pero no porque sea igual de bueno, para lo que yo busco, sino porque… B-bueno, es el que más parecido a Seb es en cuanto a lo que siente por mí ¿sabes? Es… es raro.

-          Pero cuando te acostaste con él la primera vez—

-          Anda que no habrían cambiado las cosas si no hubiese pasado…-rieron.

-          Pero cuando pasó, él todavía no estaba colado por ti ¿no? Al menos no de esa forma—

-          Ya, ya… Si no digo que comparase ambos casos con esos ejemplos, sino, en general… Aunque bueno, como me acosté con él hace poco –decía con gesto dramático.- podría hacerlo…

-          Oye.-Sandra cambió el tono de voz, a uno alegre y sensato. Se apoyó sobre sus dos brazos y se mostró segura.- Basta. Hagamos una cosa. Pensemos en el presente. ¿Cómo estamos?-Yaiza se encogió de hombros.- Tú con Seb, yo con Kimi. Todo va bien. ¿No?-asintió.- Sin problemas. Todo olvidado en ambas partes.-asintió, dudosa por el camino de la conversación.- Pues hostias.-se sentó y aplaudió una vez.- Yo me he tirado a Nico Rosberg, tía. Y a Daniel Ricciardo. Que me quiten lo bailao.-Yaiza era ahora la que desencajaba, en ese caso sus ojos de sus cuencas, y la miraba asombrada sentándose a su lado.

-          ¡¿Pero eso a qué viene?!

-          No pongas esa cara.-reían.- Tú te has follado a Lewis Hamilton, tía. Al mismísimo Lewis Hamilton. Y a Nico Hülkenberg.

\-          Sí... y por muy tonto que sea, a Charles Pic—

-          Y a Sebastian Vettel.

-          Y tú también.

-          Y tanto, y tan-digo, no, no.-Yaiza la miraba rabiosa. Lo había hecho de forma intencionada y Sandra caía tarde. Reía defendiéndose de nuevo de sus golpes.- Eso no.

-          ¿A ese no le celebras?

-          N-no, que fue en situaciones distintas.

-          Más te vale, hija de—

-          Él es el que lo celebra, seguramente.-interrumpió.- O sea, si se diese esta conversación entre ellos, entre Seb y quien sea, digo… Hemos caído ambas, es el único. Sólo coincidimos en él.

-          Y de qué le sirve, si tú dices que es horrible y yo que es perfecto.-rió Sandra.

-          Hombre, qué quieres que diga. Es tu novio… Preferiría no haberlo hecho.-sonó demasiado serio, mucho para la conversación que estaban teniendo. Bajó la mirada con aún vergüenza, algo que Yaiza se negaba a dejarla sentir.

-          Ey…-la daba con el hombro.- Tú misma has dicho que todo estaba olvidado en ambas partes. Eso me incluye a mí…

-          No creo que sea igual…

-          Lo sea o no, no me ofende.-se miraron.- A ver, no celebro que te le tirases, ni que ahora le critiques encima.-rieron.- Pero… ha pasado, y ya está. Bastante hemos tenido este año. Que nos quiten lo bailao, como dices.-Sandra sonrió lateralmente.- Al menos puedes estar tranquila, yo a Kimi no le tocaré ni con un palo en ese aspecto.-rió.

-          Sería algo parecido al incesto.

-          Y al suicidio, porque me tiro por un puente después—

-          Pues no sé por qué, porque bien bueno es—

-          No, no. Detalles no.

-          ¿Cómo que no? ¿No querías curiosidades? Porque Kimi es el mejor de todos con los que—

-          ¿No te había dado Dani dos orgasmos?-pausó para girar la mirada, dejarla perdida y recordar. Hizo mal, se dio cuenta al sentir su vello de punta.

-          P-pero eso da igual. Kimi también me dio dos y—

-          ¡¡Dani te gusta más que Kimi!!

-          ¡Que no, retrasada!

-          ¡Oala! ¡Como se entere Kimi—

-          No se va a enterar porque es mentira. ¿No decías tú que ni Lewis ni Hülk? Pues esto igual. Lo que da Kimi no lo dan los otros.

-          Y eso que tú lo puedes comparar con Nico, con Rosberg digo, porque la situación…

-          Ya…-suspiró.- Nico era bastante bueno en la cama, la verdad.-Yaiza rió.- Fue una gran pérdida en ese aspecto.

-          Qué cruel. Nico hasta que se volvió loco era un amor.

-          Díselo a Lewis.

-          Ay, pobre… -pausó.- ¿Crees que ganará? Este finde…

-          Tengo más que claro que Lewis ganará. De hecho ya hemos hablado de la celebración.-Yaiza se sorprendió.- A ver, él en realidad no del todo… Pero Dani y yo ya hemos comentado cosas sobre cómo celebrarlo y él nos dejaba hablar. Está confiado. O seguro, dilo como quieras.

-          Pobre Nico. Le gana Kimi en el amor, le gana Lewis en la pista…-rieron.- El otro día vi que te hablaba… ¿Algo nuevo?

-          Nada. Y lo digo para bien. Me habló sin más, yo hice lo mismo. Estoy contenta en ese aspecto.

-          ¿Me estás diciendo que nos vamos a ir a casa…?-pausó un instante.- Yo a la de Seb, tú a la de Nico.-siguió.- ¿Estando completamente en paz con todo el mundo?-Sandra rió.

-          Aún quedan unos días, tal vez te tiras a Kimi y se arma la Tercera Guerra—

-          Ni en broma. Cállate.

-          Pues en serio, no sabes lo que te pierdes porque—

-          ¡¡No, des, detalles!!

No dejó de picarla con el mismo tema hasta que el cansancio fue tan poderoso como para hacerlas dormir. Se despertaron gracias a Dani, que llamaba por teléfono a Sandra para bajar a desayunar y preparar el último viernes de la temporada.

Tardaron más de la cuenta en arreglarse aquel día, más que nada porque había mucho que mejorar de la imagen que el sueño les dejó en el cuerpo. Si bien a Dani no le molestó en absoluto la tardanza, más que nada porque tenía muy pocas ganas de trabajar ese día, a Sebastian que Yaiza se retrasase le perjudicó notablemente.

Llegaron tarde a la primera entrevista, y eso cambió el horario de todo el día. Entre reportajes, reuniones, y encuentros con la prensa, las sesiones de entrenamientos libres fueron el único momento en el que el alemán se sintió ciertamente relajado. Su fichaje por Ferrari le llevaba de evento en evento periodístico, y suplicaba por encima de todo que la hora de montarse al coche llegase.

Ese deseo le acompañó también durante la mañana del sábado, que parecía empeorar a medida que la sesión clasificatoria llegaba. Minutos antes de poner todo a punto con Rocky, tuvo unos segundos de descanso para dedicarse a darle vueltas a todo. Yaiza y Britta hablaban, sin reparar en si él estaba allí con ellas o no. Le dejaban en su mundo mientras repasaba que ese sería su último fin de semana con la escudería que le dio todo. Miraba a la gente de su garaje trabajar como si nada, poniendo a punto su monoplaza como si no fuese la última vez. Sintió un escalofrío que no se fue de él ni cuando se montó al coche. Iba a afrontar su última clasificación con Red Bull y quería hacerlo por todo lo alto. Aunque su sexto puesto fuese todo ilusión.

-          ¿Qué narices pasa?-Yaiza no daba crédito desde el centro de prensa a lo que Britta y Gina le mostraban a Sandra y la chica. Leían el último comunicado de la FIA, el cual descalificaba tanto a Sebastian como a Dani de la tanda clasificatoria.

-          ¿¡Alerones delanteros flexibles?! ¡¿Qué tipo de broma es esta?!-Sandra tampoco entendía.

-          Vaya añito.-Britta ya ni se sorprendía. Que la FIA hubiese mandado a los dos Red Bull al final de la parrilla ya no le parecía novedoso, y sin embargo le dolía tanto como a Yaiza.

-          Es su último Gran Premio con el equipo, joder, pero por qué hacen esto—

-          Porque a ellos les da igual eso.-recordó Gina.- En fin…-bufó.- Vamos al hospitality.

-          ¿Quieres que vayamos?-negó a Sandra.

-          Tranquilas, descansad. O animad a estos, anda, que…-bufó de nuevo. A Yaiza le hubiese gustado tener que acudir con el equipo de prensa a redactar la nota oficial de la escudería, sobre todo por no tener que ver la cara del chico tras enterarse de la noticia. Sandra no tuvo muchos problemas con Dani, pero cuando Yaiza dio con Sebastian en el motorhome, decaído era poco en comparación con como se dejaba ver. Estaba sentado en una mesa, mirando el móvil, algo que distaba mucho de cómo pensaba pasar su último sábado.

-          Ey…-Yaiza se sentaba justo a su lado, acorralándole con los brazos, uno por la cintura y otro por los hombros. Tiró de él hacia ella, pretendiendo apoyarle en su pecho. Lo hizo sin mucha colaboración del alemán, pero consiguió besarle en la mejilla y acariciar un poco su pelo.- Lo siento mucho…

-          Ni que fuese tu culpa.

-          Ya, pero… jo.-le dio otro beso, esta vez más cerca de sus labios.- Va, no te desanimes…

-          Yo ya…-se encogía de hombros.- Qué ganas de acabar el año.

-          Jo, no digas eso. Piensa en que no todos tienen la culpa—

-          Ya, pero el pringado que sale último soy yo—

-          Seb…-suplicaba, dándole otro beso, esta vez en la boca al tener su rostro de frente.- Eres tetracampeón ¿recuerdas?-él asintió.- Qué más da si hoy el alerón era muy flexible. Sal último, acaba donde acabes, y el año que viene a ganar con Ferrari.-él sonrió con cierta pena.

-          Que me digas tú eso…-le dio otro beso.

-          Para que veas…-y otro más.- Anímate, Nico me ha escrito un mensaje.-sacaba el móvil. Sebastian frunció el ceño esperando información.- Esta noche cenamos en el hotel. Todos juntos.

-          ¿Todos…?

-          Los de siempre. Incluido el otro Nico. Y Jessica, que está por aquí.

-          ¿A qué es debido?

-          ¿Lo de Jessica?-él rió, negando.- Mañana seguramente haya fiestas, o alguien se vaya antes de lo previsto… -se encogió de hombro.- Es la última cena.-le dio tanto dramatismo que no pudo evitar reír con él.- ¿Vendrás?-se mostró ofendido.

-          ¿Lo dudas?

-          No, pero quería verte decir que sí.

-          Pues sí.-cumplió su deseo.

Nadie iba a faltar, y nadie puso pegas para intentar hacerlo. Hasta Kimi se mostró dispuesto cuando Sandra se lo propuso. Hasta había aceptado que la chica se trasladase a su dormitorio para preparar todo desde allí en caso de que el finlandés buscase algún plan para ausentarse del evento.

-          Qué poco confías en mí.

-          Ahora te das cuenta.

-          No, pero me duele recordarlo.-Sandra rió, saliendo de la ducha con una toalla.- ¿Vas a ir así? ¿Es un vestido nuevo?

-          De Valentino, sí.

-          ¿Rossi?

-          Sí, ese mismo.-rió. Estaba frente al amplio espejo del dormitorio del chico, poniéndose espuma en el pelo. Él llevaba un rato listo, sentado sobre los pies de la cama con unos vaqueros oscuros y una camisa blanca. La miraba sin nada que hacer, era su forma favorita de perder el tiempo.- ¿No te queda nada que preparar?

-          Ahora me rizo el pelo y me pongo pintalabios.-rió ella.- ¿Qué te vas a poner?

-          Para bajar al buffet… Con no ir en toalla me sirve.

-          ¿En serio no vas a vestirte para una gala?

-          ¿Quieres?

-          Yo la toalla ya la veo bien.-volvió a reír.

-          No tengo bolso ni zapatos a juego.

-          ¿Para qué quieres un bolso para bajar al buffet?-Sandra hizo una mueca.-Cazada.

-          No voy a ir en toalla.

-          Pues haz lo que quieras pero hazlo ya.-miraba el móvil.- Me empiezo a aburrir. ¿Para qué coño querías hacerlo todo en el mismo cuarto?-Sandra se acercaba a él con un puchero alejado de un tono infantil.

-          Oh, venga…-se sentó sobre sus piernas, con cada una de las suyas a cada lado. Rodeándole así. Descaradamente. Kimi ni lo esperaba.- ¿No te diviertes?

-          ¿Viéndote en toalla? No.-ella rió, cruzando sus muñecas tras su cuello.- Que no.

-          Si quieres me la quito, a lo mejor te diviertes más.-No supo decir si había tragado saliva o no. No era consciente siquiera de ello.

-          En el fondo ya estoy bien así.-anunciaba, con poca convicción.- Aunque estaría mejor si te levantases.-le dio una palmada floja en la pierna, desnuda, sin querer tocarla mucho. Sandra esta vez sí hizo un puchero triste para levantarse, sirviéndole a Kimi para tomar aliento y tranquilizarse.- Parece mentira, no sabes que tenemos prisa o qué.

-          No he hecho nada…

-          Porque te he frenado.-Sandra rió, llenándose de un poder y orgullo que le beneficiaba de cara a lo siguiente.- Piensa en la cena.

-          ¿En la cena?-volvía a acercarse a él tras el amago de volver al espejo.

-          Sí. A la que querías ir.-se sentía bastante débil en ese instante, lamentándose por ello. Sandra volvía a estar frente a él, mirándole desde la altura.- ¿No te hacía ilusión—

-          ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en ir a la cena? A mí me hará ilusión pero sé que a ti no te importa en absoluto.-tragó saliva, esta vez siendo consciente, mientras Sandra jugueteaba con el cuello de su camisa. Fingiendo colocarlo.

-          En realidad creo que el interés reside en que me quiero ir porque me estás acojonando.-Sandra rió, empezando a agacharse poco a poco para quedar un poco a su altura. Esperó que permaneciese allí durante mucho rato, pero la veía caer poco a poco hasta sus rodillas sin ya esperanza alguna. Incluso había perdido la fe en que Sandra dijese algo antes de hacer lo que estaba planeado, sobre todo cuando la chica ya se entretenía con él tras bajar la cremallera de su pantalón.- Lo que yo decía…-se llevó la mano a la cara para pasearla al sentir un calor sofocante. Sandra ni siquiera dedicó tiempo a masajear su miembro, lo hizo apenas varias veces antes de rodearlo con sus labios, ayudada en todo momento de la erección que venía acompañando al chico desde que se sentó sobre él. Volvía a nacer en él una esperanza de que al menos no pensase alargar eso en el tiempo, perdiéndola también al ver que Sandra no tenía pensado cesar el juego.- Pues nada, a la mierda la cena.-veía venir. Sandra optó por usar las manos durante los segundos que rió su comentario.

-          Oye, que yo estoy cenando—

-          La madre que te parió.-volvió a reír, esta vez acompañada de un Kimi que acompañaba su sofoco con ese gesto sólo por no morir en el proceso.- No es que e-esté a favor yo de esto…-llevaba su mano al pelo de Sandra.- P-pero optaría por ir parando.

-          ¿Ya estás?-se sorprendió por la velocidad. Él también.

-          N-no, joder, pero no sigas. Que no sé ni a qué viene—

-          ¿No decías que te aburrías?-en parte cumplió su anhelo por ponerle fin a eso, y en parte le torturó un poco más volviendo a sentarse sobre él.

-          Pero…-quería decir algo en su defensa. Y por primera vez, se veía incapaz de responder a algo con ingenio. Sandra decidió quitarse la toalla, y él tragó saliva, otra vez.- Pues nada.

No le hizo falta ni lanzarse a ella, la propia Sandra devoró sus labios una vez hubo pronunciado esas palabras. Y lo demás vino solo dada la situación en la que se encontraban.

A Sandra le sorprendió tanto como al chico su gesto previo, el que Kimi entrase en ella a esa velocidad. No quería desaprovechar su excitación y el hecho de tenerla desnuda sobre él, siendo recibido con algo más que los brazos abiertos. La movía ayudado de sus manos en sus piernas, alejándola y acercándola a su cuerpo para seguir el proceso iniciado. Hasta que no necesitó apoyarse en el colchón fue el que llevó la iniciativa, dando paso tras ello a Sandra, que sobre sus piernas se encargaba de llevar por su cuenta los movimientos.

En el fondo, y pese a que en su cabeza no fuese un pensamiento muy vivo a esas alturas del acto, Sandra sabía que no debía demorarse en bajar a cenar. Ya llevaba tiempo perdido tras tomarse una ducha demasiado relajada, y aun así no quería poner punto y final a lo que se estaba dando entre Kimi y ella.

Que el chico la cogiese por la cintura para girarla bajo él le hacía pensar en ello de manera más clara. El placer era tan claro que ninguna cena, por muy importante que fuera, podía crearle tanta ansia como el seguir con eso. De hecho, a medida que Kimi empezaba a besar su cuello, el recuerdo de la cena empezaba a esfumarse de su cabeza, no volviendo a ella ni siquiera cuando su orgasmo la hubo abandonado.

A sorpresa de ambos, y sin encontrarle nada negativo, Sandra culminó con todo mucho antes que Kimi, que si ya había perdido interés en el evento de por la noche, a esas alturas nada le importaba más que recibir sus segundos de gloria. Ahora quien cambiaba la postura era una decidida Sandra, que volvía a tomar las riendas exigiéndole con golpes en el pecho de su camisa que se alejase de su cuerpo. Por un instante Kimi temió que eso fuese el final, un pensamiento negativo que no llegó muy lejos cuando Sandra volvía a sentarse sobre él. Ella misma le dio paso con su mano, y ella misma se encargó de llevarle por el buen camino.

-          Pues ya hemos cenado.-fue su comentario después de permanecer exhausto junto a ella en esa cama. Algo a lo que Sandra no pudo reír más.

Cumplió su palabra y, sobre todo viendo el poco tiempo que tenía por delante, acudió al buffet con un pantalón vaquero largo y un top de tirantes negro. La tela era parecida a la seda, al menos en aspecto,  y quedaba suelto sobre su cuerpo con ciertos volantes hechos costuras al final. Kimi lo aprobaba, como también habría aprobado la toalla.

-          ¡Estoy muy triste!-Dani gritó angustiado una vez todos estaban en la mesa. El único que no rió fue Kimi, por principios.- Última cena…

-          Me pido Judas.-anunció el finlandés.

-          Ya lo eras.-obviamente, Nico respondía.

-          Acabamos de sentarnos, por favor.-Lewis suplicaba clemencia al trío de insultos habitual.

-          Yo he venido en son de paz, no me mires.-seguía interviniendo Kimi.

-          Bueno, pues…-como si fuese el anfitrión, Lewis miró uno a uno a los presentes.- Vaya año.

-          ¿Rezamos un padre nuestro?-Jenson propuso. Sólo rieron los cercanos a su asiento.

-          Llamadme cabezota, pero—

-          Cabezota.-Dani, los dos Nicos y Sandra aceptaron la petición de Yaiza, que tomaba la palabra de nuevo tras mirarles con decepción.

-          Pero… Llevo pensando toda la tarde que nos hemos olvidado de alguien.

-          ¿Eh?-Sandra no entendía, ni cuando su amiga señaló rotativamente a la mesa.

-          Nosotros, creo que falta alguien.

-          Yo estoy aquí.-sonó triste, pero Nico se señalaba como el ya el ausente habitual. Le negó.

-          Tú no, bobo…-le quitó el peso.- ¿No nos hemos dejado a alguien?

-          Yo prometo haber avisado a todo el mundo.-el otro Nico se exculpaba.- Al menos sé que—

-          ¡¡Tío!!-al único que no le hizo falta girarse fue al mismo que bajaba la mirada pidiendo clemencia. Yaiza miró a Kimi, sonriente.

-          ¿Ves? Me dejaba a alguien.

-          ¡Tío!-repitió Evan, llegando a la mesa.- Vaya marginación me has hecho.

-          Y aun así apareces siempre.-cogió una silla y empezó a dar golpes con ella para hacer hueco al lado de su amigo. Pretendía situarse entre él y Sandra, algo que asumió no sería posible por la mirada de Kimi. Optó por sentarse entre Lewis y el finlandés.

-          Seguid, seguid, como si no estuviera.

-          Pero es que estás—

-          Bueno, ya estamos todos.-Yaiza aplaudió.- ¿Nadie va a decir unas palabras?

-          No.-todo ser de sexo masculino en esa mesa opinó a la vez. Sandra y Jessica rieron, Yaiza decidió poner pucheros.

-          Vale, vale…pues cenemos.-como de costumbre, pequeños grupos se fueron creando en base a su posición respecto a la mesa. Nadie prestaba atención a nadie más que a su compañero de charla, ni durante el primer plato ni el segundo, y sin embargo esperando el postre una voz superó a otras.

-          ¡Venga, deja de quejarte!-miraron a Dani, que gritaba entre risas a Nico. El de Force India ponía los ojos en blanco por su pesadez.- No me mires así, eres tú el angustias.

-          No es angustias.

-          ¿Qué pasa ahora?-Lewis.

-          Está con lo de que es el único que no ha hecho podio ni ha ganado ni nada de eso—

-          ¡Y dale!-se defendía.- Sólo ha sido un comentario, que ha venido muy a cuento porque hablábamos de ello y—

-          ¡Ya ganarás! Joder, te quedan muchos años. Quién te dice que no haces podio el año que viene. Quién te dice que no ganas Le Mans. A lo mejor nos sorprendes y—

-          ¡¿Le Mans?!-Nico, Lewis, Sandra y Yaiza no pudieron evitar sorprenderse por esas palabras. A Dani no le pareció nada descabellado, pensando en un inicio que se sorprendían por su idea de ver a Nico ganador. El girarse rotundo a su amigo fue a causa del recuerdo.

-          M-mierda.-se dio cuenta. Y el gesto furioso de Nico lo demostraba.

-          ¡¿Vas a correr Le Mans?!-Lewis se mostró emocionado. Nico no asintió hasta que no hubo recorrido el rostro de todos a causa de sentirse tan observado. Ni Kimi se quedó sin nada que añadir, asintiendo con una mueca con cierto orgullo.

-          ¡Por qué no has dicho nada!-Sandra era la única que mostraba cierto enfado.

-          Porque aún no es oficial.-protestaba a Dani.

-          Joder, lo siento, ni que fuese un secreto.

-          Es que es un secreto, pedazo de subnormal.

-          Y por qué me lo cuentas, yo qué quieres que—

-          Te lo conté porque eras un llorica celoso. Y mira de lo que ha servido—

-          ¡Tío, pero es genial!-Lewis estiraba el brazo entre Dani y él para darle una palmada en la espalda felicitándole.- Enhorabuena.

-          ¿Con quién irás?-Sebastian decidió preguntar algo más profesional.

-          Porsche…-más sonidos y vítores.- Insisto en que no es oficial—

-          ¿Qué falta para que lo sea?-recuperaba Lewis.

-          Pues… Que lo anuncien.

-          ¿Pero ya has firmado?-asintió a Sandra, que dio palmas antes de levantarse e ir a abrazarle.- ¡Ay, qué bien!-tuvo que turnarse con Yaiza, que con la boca llena, se levantaba para también llenarle la cara de besos.

-          Yo quiero ir ¿eh?-pedía. Asintió.

-          Sí, sí, que necesitaré apoyo moral. Son muchas horas.

-          ¿Cuántas?-Evan había estado ausente, comiendo tomates cherry a borbotones. Pensó que era una pregunta obvia, pero la mirada de todos, hasta de Jessica, le hacía saber que no. Kimi se tapaba la cara con la mano. Decidieron ignorarle.

-          Pues nada, venga.-Lewis cogía su vaso, lleno de agua.- Esto es muy cutre –decía en referencia a su bebida.- pero brindemos.

-          Por Hülkie.-anunciaba orgulloso Dani. Fue un brindis dificultoso debido a las medidas de la mesa redonda, pero consiguieron chocar todos en mayor medida. Sólo Kimi desistió de los más lejanos por pereza.

-          Y bueno…-el propio Nico se quitaba protagonismo.- Ya que estamos, brindemos por todos ¿no?-proponía.- Que vaya añito.

-          Es gracioso que lo digas tú porque fuiste el que detonó todo.-Jenson opinaba, mirando a Yaiza y al alemán a partes iguales.

-          Eh, venga, llevo siendo una calientabraguetas todo el año y ahora culpáis a Nico.-Yaiza le defendía, haciéndole reír. Sebastian la miraba anonadado.- No pongas esa cara, ya no lo soy más.

-          No, si por mi calienta lo que quieras, mientras no les ayudes a quitarse el calentón…-rieron.

-          En fin. Brindemos, sí.-recuperaba otra vez Lewis, como anfitrión.- Por el año 2014.

-          Por el año 2014.

No todos pronunciaron esas palabras, pero a ese brindis hasta Kimi decidió acudir. El resto de la noche fue de lo más plácida para todos, pese a no poder alargarse demasiado debido a que el descanso les importaba mucho. Evan fue el primero en irse, a beneficio de un Kimi que pedía otro brindis tras su marcha. Luego Jenson y Jessica dejaron vía libre a que el resto pudiese irse sin sentirse fuera de lugar, haciendo que ambos Nicos fuesen los siguientes, seguidos de Dani. Quedaban las dos parejas, y un Lewis que parecía el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-          Yo me voy a ir yendo…-Kimi anunciaba, estirándose en la silla.- Mañana me espera una carrera super interesante.-miró a Lewis.- Tú no lo entenderías.-ironizaba. El inglés rió, dándole una palmada en la pierna que ni a Kimi molestó.- ¿Vienes?-propuso a Sandra. Esta asintió.

-          Jo, no os vayáis…-Yaiza no aprobaba su decisión, pero aceptó que Kimi la removiese un poco el pelo en señal de disculpa.

-          Estoy cansado.

-          Pero mañana iremos de fiesta ¿verdad?

-          ¿Lo preguntas en serio?-negó riendo. Era obvia su respuesta.

-          Buenas noches, tú –Sandra miró a Lewis.- no trasnoches que te juegas mucho. Y tú –ahora a Sebastian.- tú haz lo que quieras, que te lo tienes merecido.-rió el alemán, siendo esa su despedida.

-          Es verdad… ¿No deberías descansar?-Yaiza se preocupó por Lewis. Este asintió sonriente.

-          En realidad esperaba a que todos se fuesen.

-          ¿Por?

-          Bueno…-se encogió de hombros.- En realidad no es por nada, o sea, simplemente me apetecía enseñarte algo. Bueno –miró a Sebastian- enseñaros.-la pareja se miró, siguiendo posteriormente el camino que Lewis les proponía. El inglés no se dio cuenta, pero cuando llegaron al hall, ambos se sorprendían de la misma forma al ver en los sofás a Nicole. Aunque cada uno por motivos diferentes.

-          ¡Ay!-Yaiza se mostró ilusionada.- ¿¡Ha venido a verte?!-era obvio, pero quería la respuesta. Él asintió, sonriente de nuevo.- ¡Jo, es genial! ¡Eso es que os va bien!-era la única del grupo que, desde hacía meses, tenía la idea creada de que Lewis y Nicole seguían viéndose. En realidad nadie sabía lo contrario, pero Sebastian dejaba claro con su rostro que todos tenían otra idea creada en la cabeza.- Jo, es genial. No sabía nada.

-          Nadie lo sabe, de hecho ha llegado hoy.

-          ¿No se lo has dicho a Sandra y estos?-negó.

-          Quería que la vieses tú primero.-miró a Yaiza antes de mirar a Sebastian. Era un mensaje que sólo él entendía, y que se alegró de entender. Se había acostumbrado a entablar relación con Lewis con la idea de que seguía sintiendo algo por Yaiza, y el ver que retomaba su relación con Nicole le hacía verlo todo incluso más positivo. Sobre todo por el inglés.- Que insisto, no por nada, pero… supongo que me resulta importante. Ya sabes por qué.-ella asintió, mordiéndose el labio.

-          No sabes lo que me alegro, Lewis. En serio…-le abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo.- Le diría algo, pero no creo que me guarde cariño.

-          En realidad lo que no te guarda es rencor, creo. Pero sí, no forcemos por ahora.-vio bien.- En fin, voy a…-la señaló.

-          Pero no te desfases.-Sebastian se dignó a opinar, haciéndole reír.

-          ¿Quieres que gane o qué?-se encogió de hombros.

-          Será entretenido retarte el año que viene si ganas este.-le ofreció la mano para hacerlo trato, y con eso se despidieron hasta el día siguiente. Yaiza creía que no era posible, pero cada noche que pasaba acababa con mejores sensaciones. Y pese a ser el último sábado, no podía esperar a que el domingo llegase.


	188. Cosas del pasado

Sólo dos pilotos se jugaban el mundial aquel domingo, pero todos los que les rodeaban guardaban también demasiadas emociones.

No iba a cambiar gran cosa. Muchos se seguirían viendo tras ese fin de semana. Sin ir más lejos, la mayoría se tendría que quedar para los test de la semana posterior, algo que supondría una compañía que se extendería en el tiempo para muchos de ellos.

Era algo de lo que hablaban Yaiza y Sandra en el desayuno. Mientras esperaban a Sebastian y Kimi, debatían sobre a quién tardarían más en volver a ver de su grupo de gente. No lo hacían con tristeza, más bien dejaban ver cierto tono aliviado en su voz al poder al menos contar con que se reunirían todos de nuevo.

Siguieron con el tema cuando Kimi hizo acto de presencia. El chico no quiso interrumpirlas, borrándose de la conversación hasta que llegó Sebastian. No habló tampoco con él, pero al menos se benefició de que ya estuviesen los cuatro reunidos para que la charla girase a otro tema.

-          Jo…-Yaiza daba pie a ello. Los tres la miraban.- Es la última vez que desayunamos juntos…

-          No seas pesada, mañana seguiremos aquí.-Sebastian rió por lo bajo al choque de Kimi. A Yaiza le sentó mal que quitase emoción al acontecimiento.

-          Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-          Sí, e insisto en que mañana seguiremos aquí.

-          Jo, es la última vez que desayunamos juntos durante una temporada de Formula 1.-puntualizó. Kimi pensó unos segundos.

-          En realidad la que entra hay test y—

-          Pero eso es para la siguiente. ¿Quieres dejar de quitarle sentido a lo que digo?-Sandra y Sebastian negaban riendo, compartiendo la sensación con miradas.- Joder, me hacía ilusión.

-          Vale, vale, lo siento. Qué susceptible…-se creó una pausa.- ¿Cuál es el plan de esta noche?-asumía que ya había uno creado. Sandra tomó la palabra.

-          Depende.

-          De qué.

-          De si gana Lewis o no.

-          ¿En qué sentido influye eso en mi noche de desfase?-Sebastian rió de nuevo por debajo.

-          En que si gana Lewis, el desfase será de todos. Si no—

-          Si no también, joder, no le veo quedándose llorando en su cuarto.-ambas se miraron.

-          Yo le veo capaz.-Sandra opinó.

-          En realidad…-la otra miró a su chico, que comía una manzana.- Al menos tendrá quien le anime.-la mirada cómplice ahora la hacían los otros dos, pero desentendiendo todo.- Nicole está aquí.-anunció, aunque Sebastian la miraba en alerta.

-          ¿Te quieres callar?-pedía.

-          ¿Por qué?

-          Pues porque si sólo nos lo dijo a nosotros tal vez es por algo—

-          ¿Nicole está aquí?-Sandra no comprendía, así se lo hacía saber con el rostro a los dos chicos. Ambos entendían de dónde venía su intriga.

-          Por lo visto están intentándolo de nuevo.-anunciaba Sebastian, con un halo de asombro en sus palabras que Yaiza no comprendía.

-          Jo, no lo sabía.

-          Ya… nos dijo que sólo lo sabíamos nosotros. Vino anoche, tampoco ha dado mucho tiempo… Supongo que te lo dirá luego.

-          Que no tiene que hacerlo ¿eh? Pero… me sorprende.-miraba a Sebastian de nuevo, que asentía.- Y me alegro, vaya. A ver si le trae suerte.

-          Cuando ganó el primer título estaba ella…

-          Pues eso.

-          ¡Familia!-dieron un brinco de su asiento. Sólo Kimi recuperaba del cajón su gesto impaciente.- ¿No tenéis coches que conducir?-miraba a los dos chicos.

-          Estaba esperando a que te tumbases en la carretera para atropellarte.-insistía.

-          Anda, tonto.-le dijo con tono juguetón. Luego miró a Sebastian.- ¿Tú sales último?-el alemán asintió con desgana.

-          Por ahí atrás salgo, sí.

-          Va, tío, remonta y gana, tú puedes.-dudó.

-          Me da que no, pero yo lo intentaré.

-          Hazlo por mí, para una vez que vengo a verte, al menos gana—

-          Pensaba que venías a verme a mí.-Kimi protestó.

-          A ti te tengo muy visto.-ni le miró para decírselo.-Suerte.-buscó chocar su mano, algo que descuadraba por completo en la idea de Sebastian de ese instante. Aceptó estrecharla con dejadez, sin convencimiento.- Ale, voy al circuito. Adiós preciosas.-ambas le despidieron con mayor efusividad.

-          Jo, Evan es majete.-Yaiza anunciaba, desquiciando un poco a ambos muchachos.- Al menos te piropea, te anima.

-          ¿No tienes suficiente conmigo o…?-protestó Sebastian. Ella puso pucheros y se acercó a darle un beso.

-          Pero jo, tú no cuentas, tú ya—

-          Bueno, me voy antes de vomitar.-Kimi se había puesto en pie y posaba la mano en el hombro de Sandra pidiéndola que le acompañase. La otra pareja se separaba desganada.- Ya os veo por allí.

Fue un anuncio con poco futuro. Yaiza y Sebastian se tomaron un poco más de tiempo antes de partir, al contrario que unos Kimi y Sandra que llegaban pronto al circuito y se separaban hasta más ver. La chica fue a Red Bull a dar con Dani, que preparaba la carrera sin mucha emoción.

Durante los eventos periodísticos de ese último domingo de la temporada, no sólo no pudieron reunirse los cuatro sino que a Sandra le costó trabajo dar con Yaiza. Tuvieron que esperar a que la hora de la comida estuviese avanzada, y eso que ni Sebastian ni Dani contaban con mucho margen que dedicarle a eso.

-          ¿Dónde os metéis?-el australiano tampoco entendía el paradero desconocido de sus compañeros de garaje. Que Sebastian tomase asiento bufando frente a él dejaba claro que no era algo que fuese decisión suya.

-          Ferrari por aquí, Ferrari por allá…-Yaiza anunciaba, sentándose también en la misma mesa. No quisieron dedicarle mucho tiempo a ese tema, cortándolo en cuanto sus platos de comida llegaron a la mesa.- ¿Qué harás para Navidad?-Dani estaba ya disfrutando del postre, mientras Sebastian buscaba en su reloj minutos que no tenía para comer sin que su estómago se volviese loco. Así que Yaiza optó por entablar conversación con la parte frontal de la mesa.

-          Pues no lo sé.-buscaba qué explicar mientras pinchaba trozos de sandía.- Supongo que en Navidad como tal me quedaré en casa, más que nada porque me pillará por la zona y pues… Para no darme la paliza.

-          Hülkie te acepta en nuestra humilde morada.-bromeaba Sandra. Él asintió.

-          Lo sé, me lo ha comentado. Supongo que si no os importa, me acoplaré—

-          ¿Tu familia no estará?-Yaiza quería saber. Él negó.

-          Ellos están en Australia. Les veré para fin de año.-a Sandra se le escapó un gemido tierno.

-          Yo quiero vivir el año nuevo en Australia.-A Dani no le pareció algo tan complicado de cumplir.

-          Pues vente, ya ves tú.-ella en cambio lo veía absurdo.

-          Qué fácil lo ves todo—

-          Fácil no, joder, veniros Hülk y tú y ya está—

-          No es tan fácil.-insistía. Dani esperaba información.- Kimi vendrá en Navidad, o al menos eso dejó caer…  Y pues obviamente no va a ir a Australia con nosotros.

-          Pues que le den, yo qué quieres que haga.-Sebastian y Yaiza rieron pese a que Sandra permanecía un poco ausente.

-          Jo, qué rabia… Me encantaría ir, pero tampoco es plan…

-          Hombre…-Yaiza se encogió de hombros.- No sé cómo celebra Kimi estas cosas, pero tal vez él se va con su familia ¿No? Tal vez no pensaba…-repitió el gesto corporal.

-          No, si no lo hemos hablado, pero… Me da cosa. ¿Qué haréis vosotros?-todos miraban a Sebastian, incluida Yaiza. Los ojos del alemán en dirección a Sandra demostraban que no podía responder a esa pregunta.

-          Eso, qué haremos.-a Yaiza las sorpresas no le valían. Le daba empujones con el hombro.

-          Asume que no te lo voy a decir.

-          ¿Pero será con tu familia?-el chico negó a Sandra.

-          Los veré en Navidad, pero luego tengo… pensada otra cosa.-dejaba caer. Yaiza por un instante desvió su atención del viaje como tal.

-          ¿Vamos a ver a tu familia en Navidad?-él asintió con obviedad.- Oh…

-          ¿Qué pasa?

-          P-pues que… bueno. Qué vergüenza.

-          Algún día tendrás que conocerles ¿no?

-          Y-ya, pero… en N-navidad…

-          Pues vamos el día de antes.-rió. Aunque ella no se veía capaz.- Oye, que si no quieres podemos pensar en—

-          No, no.-fue firme.- Iremos, claro, qué tonterías. Me da vergüenza pero obviamente si me invitas yo voy a ir. Es tu familia, faltaría más.

-          Tranquila, mujer.-Dani intervenía.- Por muy mal que lo pases piensa que luego te llevará de vacaciones.-rió la pareja.- Seguramente haya pensado en un sitio muy top por lo mismo.-asintió veloz el aludido mientras Dani se giraba de nuevo a Sandra.- Y tú en serio, si te quieres venir vente, sea con Hülk o no, yo ya sabes que te acojo.

-          Ya veré…

La verdad es que tenía todo cuadriculado en la cabeza de forma que la idea de ir a Australia no podía ser negativa. Por muy libre que fuese el calendario de Kimi para esas fechas, hasta el no tener mayor excusa que la de querer irse con sus amigos a Australia le parecía suficiente como para que el chico no se enfadase. Sobre todo porque conociéndole, no le veía capaz de ello.

Ya tendría tiempo de darle vueltas, en especial si la carrera se volvía tan aburrida como para no prestar atención ni a que Lewis ganase o no.

El tema del británico era otro que le recorría el pensamiento. Fue buscando a Nicole por todo el Paddock intentando dar con ella. No iba a acercarse, dudaba que la chica la pudiese conocer ni de oída, pero le hacía ilusión poder ver a una mujer que admiraba. Y tratándose de ella y su relación con Lewis, veía factible que el chico pudiese presentársela al menos para poder oírla hablar.

Pero ni una cosa ni la otra. Le habría gustado dar con el chico antes del Drivers Parade para desearle suerte, pero Gina la requería en el motorhome de cara a darle el horario de después de la carrera. Lo miró con ilusión, comprobando que sólo contaba con dos eventos rápidos que no le llevarían mucho tiempo. Además ninguno empezaba demasiado pronto ni demasiado tarde, permitiéndole el tiempo suficiente para, en caso de victoria, poder ir en busca de Lewis y darle la enhorabuena.

-          ¿Vamos a pasear?-Yaiza la sacó de sus pensamientos justo después del desfile de pilotos. Estaban sin nada que hacer en el garaje de Dani, mirado pantallas sin sacar mucho provecho de ellas. Aceptó el paseo por el Paddock que les llevó a una ruta que necesitaban llevar a cabo y que antes no habían podido realizar.- ¡No corras!-amenazaba a un Kimi que pretendía meterse al motorhome demasiado rápido.

-          Con mi coche, difícil.

-          Luego dices que yo me quejo de Ferrari…-la hizo una mueca burlona.- Estamos en el paseo de la buena suerte.-anunció.- Veníamos a deseártela.

-          Ah, qué novedad. No lo habéis hecho mucho este año.

-          Hoy es la última carrera. Entrenamos para hacerlo de seguido la que viene.-Sandra no tenía ni idea de nada, pero asentía como si el plan de su amiga fuese apropiado.

-          Pues nada… gracias, supongo.-no estaba muy efusivo.

-          Anda, ya verás como el año que viene tenemos mucho que celebrar.-Yaiza se le abrazó. Él hizo un ruido que bien parecía un gruñido cómico.

-          Mira que lo dudo, eso como mucho le sucederá al del otro garaje.-su amiga mostró alegría y pena a partes iguales.- Yo mientras acabe esta carrera, me sirve.-miró a Sandra, esperando que ella hiciese acto de presencia.- Tú qué.-preguntó. Se encogió de hombros a la vez que se acercaba para darle un beso sentido.- Ni suerte ni nada.

-          No la necesitas.

-          Lo que necesito es un coche en condiciones.-asintió veloz ella, riendo. Luego le dio otro beso.- Luego comprobamos qué tal me ha ido la carrera, porque como me vaya bien, exijo estas rondas de la buena suerte más a menudo.-ignoraba a Yaiza al decirlo, haciendo sonreír a una Sandra que se alegraba de verle receptivo.

-          Yo si te dejas, las hago cuando quieras.-le plantó otro beso.

-          Bueno, bueno…-no pudo darle más debido a que Yaiza se metía entre ambos.- Que luego me decís a mí. Venga. Aire. Vamos a buscar a Lewis.

-          A ese sólo deséale suerte.-Kimi exigió, dejándolas marchar entre risas que les duraron hasta el garaje de Mercedes. No querían entrar, pero no les quedaba otra para ver a Lewis.

-          Eh, tchs.-le susurraban desde la entrada al garaje, pero el inglés iba con sus cascos sin escuchar nada.- Lewis, coño.-Yaiza se esforzaba. Terminó agitando los brazos para causar un movimiento cantoso que el chico no pudo ignorar. Se sonrió y bajó los auriculares, luego fue a ellas.- Te empanas y no hay manera.

-          ¿A qué se debe esta visita?

-          ¿Por qué os sorprendéis todos? Ni que no os deseásemos suerte siempre.-él dudó.- Vale, pues nada, era para desearte suerte.-de repente, Yaiza se volvió histérica. Movió los brazos con demasiado nervio y se mordió el labio a la vez que saltaba.- Has de ganar, por favor te lo pido.

-          No grites mucho…-la calmaba con una mano, mirando al garaje de su espalda. Nico estaba allí sentado, mirando unos papeles. No era consciente de su presencia.- ¿A él no le vais a…?-no dudaba de que Yaiza pudiese hacerlo pese a no deseársela del todo, por eso miraba a Sandra más curioso. La chica se encogió de hombros.

-          No sé si debería, me parece un poco…-siguió.- No falso, pero… Sabe que vamos contigo.

-          Pero no está de más.-las animaba.

-          ¿En serio?-Yaiza se sorprendió.- ¿Venimos a desearte suerte a ti y sólo a ti y nos mandas con tu rival?-rió él, asintiendo.

-          Más que nada porque a mí me gustaría al menos el detalle de verlo.-pusieron un puchero ambas.

-          Qué mono eres.-volvió a reír Lewis.

-          Anda, tontas. Id.

-          Te veo muy solo por aquí.-Sandra le dejó caer antes de alejarse mucho. Frunció el ceño sin entenderla, aunque al leer en sus labios el nombre de Nicole comprendió todo. Rió y le hizo saber con la mano que no tardaría en llegar. Sabía que tenía que hablar con ella y los demás, pero ese no era el momento.

-          Ey…-Yaiza temía acercarse mucho a Nico, perdido en su mundo, alegrándose al ver que ni mucho menos se molestaba por verlas.

-          Oh, vaya.-se levantó veloz.- ¿Esto va en serio? ¿Vosotras a este lado del garaje?-rieron los tres.

-          Va, venga, no piques…-pedía ella. Algo a lo que él renunció.

-          Para nada, me alegra mucho veros.-con sus manos en sus brazos, las agitó levemente en señal afectuosa.- Gracias por pasaros.

-          No las des. Mucha suerte ¿vale? Que además sales primero.-rió sincero.

-          Muy protocolario, sí.-entendieron las segundas.- En serio, gracias, me gusta veros.

-          Acabe como acabe…-Sandra quiso hablar.- Ha sido increíble.-generalizó, haciéndole sonreír y asentir.- Otros darían mucho por esto.

-          Tú has dado mucho por esto.-recordaba Yaiza. Él seguía asintiendo, emocionado más que por los mensajes por el hecho de quién los daba.

-          Gracias, en serio.-repitió el gesto de los brazos.- ¿Os veré por la noche?-dudaron un instante. No querían decir nada que estropease lo recién logrado, y él se dio cuenta.- Que imagino que iréis con Lewis pase lo que pase, pero creo que vamos a coincidir en el local.

-          Ah ¿Sí?-ambas desconocían esa información que él confirmaba asintiendo.

-          Toda la parrilla va al mismo sitio, así que con saber que iréis a la fiesta, sea de quien sea, sabré que os podré ver y despedirme.

-          Pues sí, allí estaremos. ¿Te veremos desfasar?

-          Eso seguro.

Les alegró irse de Mercedes habiendo sacado dos sonrisas a los que más serios estaban de la parrilla. No pudieron evitar comentar, esa vez como seguidoras del deporte y no como conocidas de los protagonistas, lo que sentían respecto a esa final que se les venía encima. Demasiado tiempo apoyando a Nico, demasiadas decepciones también recibidas ese año por parte del alemán. A Sandra le dolía en particular no necesitar añadir motivos personales a su deseo de que Lewis ganase ese fin de semana, ni para lo bueno ni para lo malo, y en menor medida era algo que también preocupaba a Yaiza.

Nunca iba a ser igual con Nico, pero se conformaban con poder compartir momentos como ese. Por muy protocolarios, como el chico dijo, que fuesen.

De camino a Red Bull pasaron por Force India y también por McLaren. Todo de forma más fugaz debido a que el tiempo se echaba encima y tanto Nico como Jenson estaban ya demasiado metidos en sus asuntos como para sacarles de ellos.

Su ruta había concluido satisfactoriamente, recibiendo sonrisas de aprobación y de respeto de parte de todos los saludados. Ahora la tarea dura estaba dentro de su escudería, no tanto en el garaje del australiano como del alemán que escuchaba música ignorando a todo lo que le rodeaba.

-          Eh, tú…-Yaiza se abrazaba a él por un lado sin querer desestabilizarle mucho. Sebastian se deshizo de los cascos lo más rápido que pudo, y que no sonriese le demostró que no iba a ser fácil.- Seb…-no sabía ni qué decirle. Su intención fue suficiente como para sacarle finalmente ese gesto en la boca que antes había echado de menos.- No estés triste ¿vale?-asintió él.- Ya verás qué pedazo futuro te espera.

-          Pero tú quieres que sea bueno o…-picó. Ella rió, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-          Yo siempre querré lo mejor para ti, aunque me duela.-rieron.- Mucho ánimo y mucha fuerza hoy ¿vale?-asintió.- Da igual desde dónde salgas y dónde acabes… Piensa que siempre fuiste, eres y serás su número uno.-bajó la mirada sonriente.

-          He intentado no emocionarme antes y ahora me vas a poner tonto tú.-rió ella.

-          ¿Antes?

-          Sí, me han hecho una despedida ahí delante.-señaló a la parte frontal del garaje. Yaiza se sintió triste.

-          Oh… No lo sabía…-le quitó importancia el chico.

-          No importa, ya lo sabes. Piensa que es la despedida de los años, tú no tienes por qué estar. De hecho te vienes conmigo, te merecías tú otra.-rieron.

-          Pero me habría encantado ver cómo todos te recuerdan lo mucho que les importas.

-          Para, en serio.-suplicaba riendo.- Estaba yo ya concentrado en no ser un llorica hoy—

-          Vale, vale…-le besó, esta vez en los labios.- Entonces sólo te diré que en cuanto te bajes del coche, te estaré esperando para ir a ver cómo me queda el rojo.-inventó. Sacándole la enésima sonrisa.

-          Ya sabes que opino que te queda perfectamente.

-          La lencería no sirve.-chafó. Él rió de nuevo.

-          El polo de trabajo servirá.-ahora fue Sebastian quien buscó besarla, de forma mucho más sentida.- Gracias.-quiso recoger muchas cosas en su palabra, sintiéndose realizado al ver que esa vez era Yaiza quien buscaba no emocionarle al oírle.

-          No has de dármelas…-él asintió.

-          Habría sido horrible este día contigo ahí sentada –miró al asiento del fondo de su garaje.- sin querer dirigirme la palabra. Contigo al lado todo es mejor.

-          Mira ¿eh?-se separó de él, riendo Sebastian.- Que yo no tengo por qué llorar, vete.-le empujó.- A conducir.

-          ¿Y los deseos de buena suerte?-recordó. Ella sonrió.

-          Me los guardo para el año que viene.

Quiso pensar que hacía bien, y que tal vez debería haber compartido un poco más de su mensaje en abundancia con algún que otro piloto.

Los nervios que estuvieron con ellas al principio de carrera fueron tan cambiantes que nadie supo cómo reaccionar al rumbo de la carrera. Si bien Yaiza quiso estar pendiente de cómo Sebastian empezaba a subir posiciones tras salir desde el final de la parrilla, el hecho de que la carrera estuviese protagonizada por los problemas mecánicos de Nico Rosberg les hizo perder el rumbo.

El alemán vio cómo sus opciones de llevarse su primer título de campeón del mundo se esfumaban cuando su monoplaza decidía no correr. No sólo Lewis le había ganado la posición desde el primer momento, sino que empezaba a perder todas las que le podían mantener la esperanza viva.

Sin muchas sorpresas desde el inicio de sus complicaciones, Lewis iba a cruzar la línea de meta como flamante campeón del mundo sin muchas complicaciones. Lo hacía seguido de los dos pilotos de Williams, que cerraban el podio mientras que Dani había conseguido escalar desde la cola hasta el cuarto puesto.

Pero ni eso ni el hecho de que Sebastian fuese octavo o Kimi décimo les desquitaba de sus ganas de salir corriendo hacia el podio para poder ver allí al que era su amigo más feliz. Lewis era pura emoción y pura alegría. No consiguieron verle celebrar la victoria ni con Nicole ni su familia, pero no perdieron detalle de cómo el chico se emocionaba en lo alto del podio al ser finalmente bicampeón del mundo.

Yaiza no pudo contener las lágrimas, demasiadas emociones juntas, y Sandra era incapaz de borrar una sonrisa que sólo se difuminó de su rostro cuando en las pantallas del circuito repetían una escena previa. Nico, que había decidido acabar la carrera pese a que su coche no daba más de sí, acudía a la trastienda del podio para felicitar al que había sido su rival ese año por haberle superado. Yaiza y Sandra optaron por no opinar, ni siquiera consigo mismas mientras esa imagen se guardaba en su recuerdo con sangre.

No pudieron pasar mucho tiempo frente al podio, y se alegraron de tener permiso pleno de poder ir a Mercedes justo cuando Lewis llegaba para poder celebrar con el equipo. Lo hacía en soledad, con su equipo de prensa y con Niki Lauda esperándole por algún lado. Le dio todo igual cuando las vio a ellas, con sus polos de Red Bull ignorando cualquier ética.

Las palabras sobraban. Para Lewis, el abrazo primero de Yaiza y luego de Sandra fue más que suficiente para saber que no podían estar más contentas.

-          N-no sé ni qué decirte.-la voz de Yaiza claramente seguía tomada.- Lewis, joder…-se tapó la boca con ambas manos, como si suplicase con ellas que no le diese motivos para llorar. Pero Lewis se mordió el labio sonriente. No podía ser más feliz.- Joder.-volvió a abrazarle. Y esta vez se tomó un largo tiempo para no soltarle.

-          Eres impresionante.-Sandra quería poner palabras a sus emociones.- Te lo digo en serio, en todos los sentidos. Dentro, fuera, me da igual—

-          Tú tienes parte de culpa ¿eh?-recordó. Sandra no entendió.- Has trabajado en Mercedes unos meses, has influido en que gane—

-          Sí, en prensa, mucho he provocado yo que—

-          Oye –defendía él.- has mantenido mi estabilidad emocional al controlar a los periodistas, si me llegan a derrumbar tal vez no gano.-buscaba su excusa, muy factible a los ojos de Yaiza, que como profesional del sector sabía lo mucho que podían influir. Sandra negó, no quiso quitarle el protagonismo de ninguna manera.

-          Lewis, el que conduce eres tú. Me da igual lo demás. El coche era el mejor pero…-se encogió de hombros.- También lo era el de al lado, así que las manos han decidido.-aceptó su punto final para zanjar ese tema, y la recibió en los brazos para aceptar de nuevo el gesto cariñoso que le daba.- Enhorabuena.

-          Muchísimas gracias. A las dos.-aún abrazado a Sandra, estiraba el brazo para hacerle una carantoña a Yaiza en la mejilla. La miró durante unos segundos, sin dejar de sonreír, y no pudo alegrarse más de haber acabado de esa forma, inmejorable a sus ojos, con ella.

No quisieron alargar mucho su momento de gloria en su escudería. Le dejaron vía libre para que pudiese ir a celebrarlo con su equipo, y aunque estuvieron unos cuantos minutos cotilleando desde la entrada el cómo el champán y los flashes corrían por todos lados, decidieron volver sobre sus pasos para seguir con su tarea.

Fueron a Ferrari, sin dar con Kimi, y lo mismo les pasó en Force India y demás equipos. Quisieron esperar un rato a que alguien diese señales de vida, y todo porque se negaban a ir a Red Bull y asumir que su labor allí había acabado.

Que Dani apareciese con Gina por el Paddock adelantaba ese sentir a Sandra, que abrazándose a su amigo para celebrar su cuarto puesto, se aguantaba las ganas de emocionarse al sentir que Dani también pensaba en que nunca más trabajarían juntos.

-          El año que viene espero que vengas desde Force India a desearme suerte.-exigió, con un tono de voz poco común en él. Ella asintió.

-          Cada día.-prometió, justo antes de que Dani volviese a abrazarla. Al igual que Lewis no pudo evitar darle las gracias, con una simple palabra en su caso, por todo lo que había influido en el año del australiano. No quiso darle explicaciones, Sandra no las necesitaba, y con él tuvo que hacer muchos más esfuerzos por no caer al sentir que nada iba a ser igual al saber que no le tendría al lado tantas horas. Hasta Dani compartió ese pensamiento.

-          Seremos vecinos unos meses.-recordó, haciéndola reír.- Tal vez aquí no nos vemos, pero en casa, nos pediremos sal.-repitió la risa.- Luego te iré a visitar a casa. Y viajaremos por ahí.

-          Como siempre.-porque para ella esos meses ya eran su eternidad.

-          Como siempre.

Yaiza no quiso interrumpir nada de lo que ocurría entre los dos amigos. Desde un lado, y esperando para felicitar a su manera a un Dani que claramente estaba emocionado por algo más que su cuarto puesto, pensaba en que seguía teniendo un trabajo duro de roer. Y este tampoco podía alargarse mucho.

Tras despedirse de Dani hasta la noche y después de dejar a Sandra con el chico en el motorhome, Yaiza tomó el camino del Paddock hasta el garaje de Red Bull en donde sabía que Sebastian estaría.

Ni en la salita ni en algún pasillo. El alemán seguía al lado de sus mecánicos, que recogían todo el material para dejarlo preparado en cajas y así poder partir. Aún no se irían, pero había muchas cosas que sí que tenían que volver de camino a la fábrica.

Estaba sonriente, bromeaba y reía con los que habían sido sus compañeros de viaje durante muchos años. Parecía ajeno a todo, a los recuerdos, a las emociones, y a los restos de despedida que yacían por el suelo tras la foto de rigor del equipo. Lo último que quería era interrumpirle y sacarle de ese halo de ilusión, pero quería hacerle saber que pese a todo, ella estaría con él cuando quisiese derrumbarse.

-          Campeón…-le llamó de la mejor manera que se le ocurrió. Sin mucha voz y desde el lado, con media sonrisa y las mismas emociones guardadas bajo un gesto sereno. Sebastian era como si pudiese analizar todo su interior tras esa fachada, entendiendo con ello que por mucho esfuerzo, él tampoco debía ser opaco. Caminó a su lado, despacio, y la recibió en sus brazos de forma lenta al igual que el abrazo que le daba. Le acorraló con ternura y escondiendo su rostro en su cuello para besarle. Al poco se giraron las tornas, y era él el que, abatido por la emoción, buscaba esconderse en el suyo para no caer en la pena. Siguió abrazándole, acariciando su espalda y su pelo para recordarle que estaba ahí.- Va a ser genial, Seb…-él asintió.- El año que viene, y el siguiente, todos…-volvió a hacerlo.- Del primero al último.-se separó de ella para poder mirarla. Necesitaba hacerlo.- Cómo no te van a echar de menos…-él rió, apenado.

-          O yo a ellos.

-          Estarás unos garajes más alejado. Nada más. Ya verás.-finalmente se decidió a besarle, sintiendo sus nervios en sus labios nada más estos se juntaron. Quiso por ello alargar el gesto hasta transmitirle paz y sentirla ella misma.- Y yo contigo.

-          Y tú conmigo.-le gustó que lo recordara. Y lo vio también bien para darle otro tono a esa conversación que tan sentimental se tornaba.- Aunque estarás en el garaje de al lado, pero bueno.

-          Bah…-quitó importancia.- Te acabarás cansando de verme todo el día.-pausó mientras la sonreía para imaginárselo. Analizar que de verdad, contando con que vivirían juntos, el verla sería lo que más haría en los días de su vida. No pudo evitar volver a emocionarse.

-          Creo que en realidad me agobiaré si se llegase a dar un segundo en el que no te viese.-mantuvo la sonrisa que le dedicaba al oírle, besándole tras ello y dejándole disfrutar de su última ronda de recogida con el equipo al que tanto echaría de menos.

Permanecería en el circuito hasta que él quisiese marcharse. Ese día no había prisa, hasta llegar tarde a la fiesta estaba permitido. Sobre todo al no saberse siquiera cuándo comenzaría.

Era el momento de dejarlo todo correr. No había presión, ni aunque tuviesen que subirse al coche algunos días después para preparar ya la siguiente temporada. Querían descansar de ese año tan largo y sólo pensar en los buenos recuerdos, entre los que se encontraba la fiesta de esa noche que no les pillaba muy lejos.

-          Pues yo no he visto ninguna carpa…-a Dani no le cuadraba la información que les mandaban a Sandra y él al móvil. La chica tiraba de memoria.

-          Yo no he visto por el camino nada blanco…

-          Hombre, yo no he dejado de verlo—

-          Ya, ya, pero así…-estaban en el hotel del circuito, sentados en el inmenso hall sin nada que hacer más que debatir.- Bueno, escribo a Lewis y le digo que vamos con él.

-          Claro, y va a estar por la labor, dejará tirado a todo el mundo que le reclama para hacernos de guía.-rió Sandra.

-          Vale, pues no sé.

-          ¿Carpa blanca número cuatro?-igual de perdido, Nico llegaba a su sofá mirando el móvil.

-          ¿A que tú tampoco sabes cuál es?-hizo una mueca confirmando su teoría.

-          Ni idea, pero supongo que no tendrá pérdida. Si no, ya preguntaré a alguien del equipo.-le dio una colleja a Dani.- Hijo de puta, cómo has acabado cuarto si salías al final.-el australiano no pudo evitar reír.

-          Talento, talento.

-          Mis cojones talento.-se sentó entre ambos, desplazándoles a los lados.- Estoy tan cansado…

-          ¿A ti cómo te ha ido?

-          Gracias por el interés.-ironizó a Sandra, molesto por no haberlo recibido antes.- Sexto.

-          Ey, está genial—

-          ¿De qué estás cansado tú?-A Dani le daba completamente igual la carrera ya.- Casi ni te hemos visto este Gran Premio, salvo para comer o cenar algún día.

-          ¿Te parece poco?

-          No diré que sí porque hacéis coñas homosexuales, pero…-Sandra rió.

-          He estado liado.

-          ¿Más secretitos?

-          No, Dani, liado trabajando. Es la última carrera ¿sabes? Nosotros no somos Red Bull, que nos la pela y decidimos liarla con los alerones—

-          Oye, no me riñas—

-          Te riño. Sois unos tramposos y aun así acabas delante, yo es que…-bufó, negándole la mirada.

-          El año que viene ganarás tú, que contarás con ingeniera nueva.-Sandra se auto proclamaba solución a la situación.

-          Ojalá.-de repente, recordó, sin poder evitar sonreír.- Ey, que ya se puede decir que somos compañeros.-le ofreció la mano para chocarla, a lo que acudió sin falta.

-          Eso…-Dani miraba al lado contrario, poco emocionado.

-          Pon la cara que quieras, he sido el que menos la ha visto este año, así que jódete—

-          No os piquéis.-cortó ella.- ¿Acaso no nos hemos visto mucho tú y yo sin necesidad de trabajar juntos?

-          Hombre, mucho mucho…-recibió un golpe en el hombro con el que Sandra le hacía saber que no estaba colaborando. Dani seguía girado, no muy cercano a un gesto divertido.- A ver, tío, que tampoco es para tanto—

-          No lo será para ti.

-          ¿Y qué quieres que yo le haga? No es que—

-          A ti te da igual, la vas a tener en tu garaje todo el día, y ahora viviendo contigo, yo estoy acostumbrada a tenerla en el cuarto de al lado, a viajar por ahí con ella y a trabajar con ella. Perdona que te diga, pero no va a ser igual a verla sólo para cenar o comer.

-          Pues esa ha sido mi vida este año, así que cállate—

-          ¿Qué coño os pasa ahora?-podrían haber dedicado su tiempo a sorprenderse por la presencia de Lewis, pero estaban unos demasiado ocupados peleando y otra demasiado ocupada desistiendo.

-          Que ahora resulta que soy demasiado valiosa o algo.-protestó Sandra.

-          Hombre, eso ya te lo he dicho yo muchas veces.-Lewis defendía la teoría.- ¿Por qué lloráis ahora?-insistía.

-          Dani no aprueba que me vaya con Hülk.-resumió.

-          ¡No es que no apruebe! Es que… Me va a chocar no verte, joder, podrías alegrarte de que diga cosas así—

-          Es que siempre que las dices te comportas como un niño.

-          Vale, gracias.-estaba realmente afectado, ni aceptaba una broma. Sandra optó por levantarse y tirarse sobre él.

-          Anda, idiota, ven.-quería darle besos en la mejilla pese a su cara reacia a ello.

-          Quita, quita –protestaba.- que tampoco te voy a echar tanto de menos.

-          Oigan, no es por molestarles, pero…-Lewis buscaba llamar la atención, riendo y separando un poco los brazos. Sandra ya lo había hecho, pero los dos chicos no.

-          ¡Hostia!-Nico se levantaba para darle un abrazo.- Felicidades, joder, no sé por qué pensaba que ya te habría dado la enhorabuena.-y unos cuantos manotazos en la espalda. Le siguió Dani, que recuperando la efusividad, le abrazaba también.

-          El año que viene déjame a mí o algo—

-          Sueña.-rompió sus ilusiones.

-          ¿Has hablado con Nico?-Dani no se quería andar por las ramas.- Vaya carrera…

-          No… Bueno, por encima, pero no hemos hablado como tal. Ya sabes, han sido formalismos.

-          ¿Vendrá a la fiesta?

-          Todo el mundo irá a la fiesta, Dani.-recordó Nico.- Que por cierto… ¿Tú sabes dónde es?

-          Sí.-los tres se echaron hacia delante expectantes.- Es la misma carpa que el año pasado.-tanto Dani como Nico se miraron haciendo un ruido de claridad.

-          Entonces es fácil ir.

-          Claro, si está aquí al lado.-reía Lewis.- Bueno chicos… Voy a ir al cuarto, que me esperan.

-          ¿Quién?-A Dani no le cuadraba.

-          Pues la familia.

-          ¿Sólo la familia?-Sandra no podía pasar por alto ese momento. Lewis rió.

-          Ella también es familia, así que…

-          ¿Ella?-perdidos.

-          Quién va a ser, idiotas.-tener que decir el nombre suponía perder la gracia a ojos de Sandra. Con suerte, ninguno lo necesitó, bastándose de saberlo para sorprenderse.

-          Qué dices ¿En serio?-asintió él.- Pero…-se miraron, no entendían nada.- ¿Tú…?-Nico lo dejaba caer.

-          Hablamos hace mes y medio para vernos, y bueno, a ver qué tal sale.

-          Pero…-insistía.- ¿Yai?-esa vez sintió que necesitaba mentar a la protagonista. Él negó riendo.

-          Yai es feliz con Seb, yo quiero serlo con Nicole.-resumió.- Como debía haber sido desde el principio.

-          Eso, no que os la vais follando.-Sandra rió al comentario de Dani.

-          Dijo el santo y rió la virgen.-ahora el que reía era Nico al de Lewis.- En fin, que me voy.-se acercó a chocar con los dos muchachos que ya habían vuelto a su asiento, y luego a darle dos besos a una Sandra que se abrazaba un poco más a él para felicitarle de nuevo.- Os veré luego ¿no?

-          Claro, iremos.

-          Ya pero habrá tanta gente que…

-          Que sí, no te preocupes.

-          ¿Palabra?

-          Palabra.-hablaban entre los dos últimos.

-          Si no –interrumpió Nico.- recuerda que ahora vivimos todos al lado, al menos por un tiempo.-rió.

-          No me des ideas…

\-         Hablando de ideas...-Sandra buscó la forma de no ponerse sentimental tan pronto.- ¿Nosotros iremos juntos para allá?

\-         Yo no puedo.-Nico se borraba, ante la mirada acusativa de Dani.

\-         ¿Ya estás? ¿Qué coño--

\-         Deja de ladrar, he de ver a unos compañeros antes que se van pronto, iré cuando acabe.

\-         ¿Tú entonces?-a Sandra le quedaba solo Dani, que pese a las protestas tampoco parecía muy conforme.

\-         Yo es que también he de ver a gente del equipo, de hecho seguramente vaya con ellos y--

\-         Vale, vale, lo capto. Tendré que ir con Yai.

Ninguno de los dos vio muy posible que Sandra pudiese contar también con la otra chica, pese a que ella insistía en que Yaiza no podía fallarla a la hora de prepararse de cara a una fiesta. Ponían la excusa de Sebastian, algo que nunca había sido un problema para ellas, y entre comentario y burla a la pareja ausente, la chica no pudo evitar pensar en que no les vería en Navidad. Sandra se benefició de ese recuerdo para sacar a relucir de nuevo el tema del fin de año. Dani no tardó en insistirles a ambos en ir con él al fin del mundo, literalmente, a celebrarlo por todo lo alto, y que Nico lo viese con tan buenos ojos hacía que Sandra dudase aún más sobre qué hacer.

Lo tenía que hablar con Kimi. No quería tenerle allí con cara de pocos amigos, aunque ni siquiera sabía si lo iban a pasar juntos. Aun así por mucho que miró para su espalda esperando encontrarle, no dio con él en ningún momento. Quiso llamarle, por eso de que con ese tipo de horario no les parecía normal el no toparse. Era ya bastante de noche, ya lo era al final del Gran Premio, y aun así por allí no pasaba nadie.

Sólo lo hicieron Yaiza y Sebastian, que ajenos a todo, iban caminando hacia el dormitorio del chico para descansar después de haber cenado en el Yas Marina.

-          Pues ríete, pero pocas ganas tengo de fiesta…-no parecía muy animada. Estaba tumbada sobre la cama, en un camisón de tirantes a causa del calor, bocabajo y mirando el móvil.- ¿Tú sabes dónde está la carpa esta?-la misma duda. Sebastian se tumbaba a su lado de la misma manera, apoyado sobre sus brazos y asintiendo.

-          La misma de siempre, es que le cambian el número y la fachada.

-          Suficiente.

-          ¿No decías que no querías ir?-rió.

-          Tengo pocas ganas de fiesta, pero quiero cotillear.

-          ¿El qué?

-          Pues… El ambiente, a ver qué tal.

-          Tú quieres ver a Lewis con Nicole.-puso un puchero ella, sin querer mirarlo.- Mira que te conozco ya ¿eh?

-          Jo, calla, seguro que ha sido preciosa la celebración—

-          ¿Si gano yo vendrás tú a celebrarlo o por eso del rojo mejor no?

-          ¿Bromeas? Nos harían mil fotos, todas llenas de rojo, qué horror.

-          Creía que era yo el que no quería fotos.-recordó, riendo. Yaiza le sacó la lengua.

-          Tú no las quieres nunca, ni de azul, ni de blanco…

-          No suelo llevar mucho blanco, creo—

-          Te quedaría genial.-le dio un beso en la mejilla, que para nada le convenció.

-          Mira que lo dudo.

-          Cuando viniste a acabar con la sequía llevabas camiseta blanca.

-          Dios –arqueó las cejas- no me digas que te acuerdas.

-          Camiseta blanca, chaqueta de cuero negra, vaqueros…-él rió hasta que el recuerdo le frenó.

-          Oh, yo le debía unas gafas de sol a Lewis.

-          ¿A Lewis?

-          Las que llevaba eran suyas.-se sorprendió.

-          ¿En serio?

-          Sí, pero no me hagas explicarte por qué.-zanjó, aceptándolo ella que regresaba al móvil.- ¿Qué miras?

-          Fotos de hoy. De Lewis.-él rió.

-          Vaya, qué bien.

-          Es por la victoria, me parecen todas preciosas…

-          Ya, suelen molar. A mí las mías no me gustan, por suerte no las veo mucho.

-          Tú siempre sales llorando.-rió de nuevo.

-          Qué le voy a hacer.-la chica siguió pasando imágenes en el móvil, que si bien al principio eran de Lewis, luego pasaban a ser del circuito en general.

-          Es tan bonito…-se encogió él de hombros.

-          No está mal.

-          Tú estás acostumbrado a ver muchas cosas guays, yo no… Para mí todo esto es precioso.

-          Verás muchas cosas guays, como dices.

-          Como a la que me llevarás en fin de año.-anunciaba sin saber. Sebastian rió.

-          Como esa.

-          No me lo vas a decir ¿no?-lo dijo con pena, mirándole pese a la posición. Sebastian estaba tan sensible ese domingo que era fácil sacarle sonrisas.

-          Si quieres que te lo diga, te lo digo.-se sorprendió ella.

-          ¿En serio?-asintió.- V-vale, espera…-miró al frente, pensativa.- D-dímelo, o no, bueno, espera…-se mordía la uña. Pensaba demasiado y él no dejaba de mirarla. Y se dejó llevar acercándose a su mejilla. La dio un beso, suave, sin retirarse luego de ella. Ya se había olvidado de que la chica estaba pensativa, y sólo quería sentirla un poco más. Siguió besando su piel, por el rostro y luego por el cuello. Lo hacía de forma tan delicada que parecía una eternidad entre beso y beso. Pasó su brazo por encima de su cuerpo, acercándola a él y teniéndola un poco más bajo el suyo. La retiró el pelo de su lado, echándolo al otro y pudiendo así besar su hombro. Ella empezaba a perder un poco las ganas de darle vueltas.- S-sí haces esto poco puedo pensar…-le sintió reír un poco.

-          ¿Pensar en qué?

-          En si quiero que me lo digas…-regresó a su rostro con la misma intensidad en sus besos, finalizando en sus labios.

-          Nueva York.-no esperó a que le diese vía libre. Verla sonreír emocionada le hizo saber que no había hecho mal. Ahora la que besaba era ella, con muchas más intenciones que las de simplemente sentirle.- Te gusta ¿no?-sólo pudo asentirle, dejándole luego recuperar la iniciativa en los gestos. Llegó a su cuello, provocando que de nuevo Yaiza empezase a dejar a un lado el viaje pese a la emoción que le había causado. Se dejaba besar, y se dejó hacer lo que hiciese falta con tal de sentirle.

Sebastian se acomodó sobre ella, rodeándola con sus piernas y sin caer sobre su cuerpo para no aplastarla. Besaba su espalda, poco a poco, observando con admiración cómo los músculos de la misma se iban contrayendo por la sensación.

Quería poder saborear más su piel, no le parecía suficiente la que la prenda le dejaba ver. Apoyado sobre sus piernas, se acomodó un poco para poder dar vía libre a sus manos y bajar los tirantes del camisón por sus brazos. Todo de forma calmada, erizando su piel al tacto y haciéndola finalmente caer del todo en lo que Sebastian hacía. Tenía sus piernas completamente pegadas, encerradas entre las del chico sin poder moverlas. No le preocupaba lo más mínimo, curvando su espalda hacia atrás mientras se apoyaba en sus antebrazos. Quería que Sebastian siguiese besándola y tocándola, algo que él no tenía problemas en hacer.

Aún sobre sus rodillas, se agachaba para besar toda su espalda ya al descubierto. Seguía manteniendo un ritmo sutil, tan calmado que cada roce de sus labios con su piel provocaba en Yaiza pequeños escalofríos al no esperarle. Hasta sentir su aliento le provocaba esa sensación placentera que no quería perder. Se mordía el labio, controlando en ello sus ganas por dejar salir la emoción en forma de algún pequeño gemido.

Le costó llevarlo a cabo cuando Sebastian se ayudó de sus manos para recorrer junto a su boca su espalda. Lo hacía de arriba abajo, con la misma poca fuerza y la exacta delicadeza. No quería acceder a nada más que su espalda, pero sus manos seguían el camino de su cuerpo hasta tocar sus piernas y pasando por todo entremedias. En el camino de vuelta, las mismas arramplaron con la prenda de ropa de la chica para recogerla en su cintura. La parte inferior de su lencería le parecía un obstáculo de igual manera para poder seguir acariciándola, por lo que decidió bajarla con la misma paciencia hacia donde sus piernas se mantenían recogiéndola.

Se tumbó de nuevo un poco sobre ella, sin dejar que sus cuerpos se tocasen. Si bien la encerraba por las extremidades inferiores, con las superiores hacía lo mismo entre sus brazos. No daba espacio a que se moviese, aunque Yaiza lo último que quería era eso. Recibió los besos del chico en su cuello y su hombro, queriendo dar con él girando el rostro para creerse que todo eso venía de Sebastian. Al dar con su rostro no pudo evitar reclamar sus labios, ahora los quería para los suyos propios, manteniéndolos ahí al menos hasta que sus pulmones le pidieron otra vía de respiración.

No supo cuándo Sebastian se había preparado para entrar en ella, y el sentirle fue suficiente como para no querer darle vueltas. Sus piernas se llenaron de personalidad al buscar la forma de separarse, sin conseguirlo al tener las del chico aún rodeándolas. Yaiza celebró en su interior que estas no se hubiesen salido con la suya, inundándose del placer que le proporcionaba el sentirle dentro en esas circunstancias.

Algo que se repetía en las sensaciones del chico. Apoyaba su frente en la parte alta de su espalda. Le habría gustado acompañar sus movimientos igual de pausados de otros besos por su piel, pero sentía tanto placer de esa forma que le era imposible destinar sus fuerzas a ninguna otra cosa.

Hasta Yaiza se beneficiaba de esa pausa sin necesidad de requerir sus besos. A veces, a causa de pequeños escalofríos de placer, agachaba el rostro hacia el colchón curvando un poco más su espalda. Al menos lo máximo que su postura le permitía. Cuando le era imposible desquitarse por delante, eran sus piernas las que se doblaban hacia atrás siendo ese su único movimiento permitido. A Sebastian le apasionaba sentirla así de móvil. Agradeció que permaneciese entre su cuerpo tanto tiempo, sin ver mal de ninguna forma que a los minutos la chica volviese a buscarle con el rostro para besarle y provocarle salir de ella. Fue poco tiempo, el justo para dejarla finalmente tornarse contra el colchón. Liberó también sus piernas, y ahora era ella las que las situaba al exterior dándole de nuevo acceso a su cuerpo.

Entró en ella en el acto, olvidándose por un instante de las diferencias de placer de una postura a otra al sentir que el que le poseía en ese momento era lo suficientemente poderoso como para ello. Esa vez no quería perder la oportunidad de besarla, ni ella de no besarle a él. Mientras Sebastian se movía en su interior, le acogió con las manos de forma tierna para besarle y al menos retenerle así a su manera. Teniendo claro a cada gesto que nunca podría arrepentirse de haber vuelto con él.

Sólo le dejó separarse de su rostro cuando Sebastian necesitó espacio para respirar tras su orgasmo, regresando a ella en cuanto pudo para facilitarla a ella el suyo.

Se había visto con pocas fuerzas para ir de fiesta, y tras aquella aventura Yaiza sentía aún menos deseos por abandonar ese dormitorio. Aun así Sebastian sí quería celebrar, y ella no iba a hacerle el feo de no acompañarle. Ni al chico ni al resto de gente que quería ver.

-          Deberías ducharte…-proponía con cierta prisa, dentro ya él de sus vaqueros tras pasar por el grifo del baño. Sacaba de su armario una camisa azul oscura casi negra, completamente opaca que se disponía a ponerse.

-          Si yo no tardo nada.-le sintió reír, poco convencido.

-          Mira que te conozco ya, insisto.-en su fuero interno protestó a los golpes de la puerta. Fue con la camisa en la mano no sin antes exigirle a Yaiza que se pegase de una vez la ducha que abriese la veda de cara a la fiesta, aunque el ver tras la puerta a Kimi le hizo olvidarse de las prisas.- H-hola.-saludó sorprendido.

-          Hola.-él repitió la palabra.- ¿Estas ocupado?-por un momento negó, aunque luego recordó que no estaba solo. No quiso reír.

-          B-bueno, Yai está en la cama.-al principio no le veía problemas, hasta que recapacitó.

-          Te dejo que la avises para que se vista.-asintió Sebastian, riendo mientras iba al interior.

-          Tú, vístete.-la daba un manotazo en el trasero al verla de nuevo con el móvil.- O dúchate, o algo.

-          Pesado. ¿Quién es?

-          Kimi.-alzó la mirada veloz.

-          ¿En serio?

-          Sí, por eso digo que te—

-          Oh Dios, ha venido a hablar.

-          ¿Quieres irte al baño ya?

-          Que sí, que sí.-se rodeó de la sábana y fue corriendo a la puerta. Cogió a Kimi de la mano y le metió dentro.- Yo me ducho, pero iré deprisa que os quiero escuchar.

-          ¿Escuchar?-Kimi fruncía el ceño.

-          Ay, calla.-estaba nerviosa. Le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Estás muy guapo.-iba con vaquero oscuro negro a juego con su camisa del mismo color, aunque en diferente tonalidad.

-          Sí tú lo dices… -y aun así no hablaron hasta que no sintieron el grifo tras la puerta, siendo este posterior a una mueca de protesta de una Yaiza que esperaba oír algo.- ¿Qué narices hace aún así? –el otro se encogió de hombros con lógica.- Vale, no respondas.

-          Ha sido una pregunta rara, sí.

-          Es que te veo a ti ya listo y me sorprendo.-Sebastian había aprovechado el jaleo para ponerse su camisa.

-          Está vaga, no quiere ir a la fiesta.

-          ¿No?-sintió un poco de temor al oír eso.- Pero irá ¿no?

-          Claro, le puede la maruja que lleva dentro.-Kimi rió.- ¿Sandra ya está?

-          No lo sé, no he hablado con ella. Pensaba que estaría con Yai.

-          Ya, en realidad es raro que no se estén preparando juntas.

-          Si te la vas follando, normal que prefiera quedarse aquí.-Sebastian rió.

-          Creo que en realidad lo tiene previsto y por eso ha tardado tanto en ducharse.

-          ¿El que te la folles?

-          No, joder, el cambiarse con Sandra.

-          Tendría su lógica.

-          ¿Tú ibas ya para la carpa?-asintió.

-          Pasaba a ver si tú estabas listo.-claramente ya lo estaba, y aun así buscaba una excusa para no estarlo. Se había puesto nervioso de repente.

-          S-sí, sí. Si quieres vamos.

-          ¿Y Yai?-rió Kimi.

-          Bueno, no se va a perder.-fue a la puerta y la abrió un poco.- ¡Yai!

-          ¡Q-qué!-se comunicaba entre jabón, con dificultades.

-          ¡Que nos vamos!

-          ¡¿C-cómo?! ¡No, pero—

-          ¿¡Tú has quedado con Sandra?!¡

-          ¿¡Eh?! ¡Espera!-apagó el grifo, facilitando la tarea.- Qué.

-          Que…-paró para reír al verla asomar la cabeza por la cortina. Era una montaña de espuma.- Estás preciosa.

-          Mucho, sí.-rió.

-          Que si has quedado con Sandra para ir a la fiesta.-asintió.

-          Me iba a ir a preparar ahora  a su cuarto.-miró el chico a Kimi para asentir. El finlandés no quiso desaprovechar la ocasión y, pese a que fue con cierto miedo, se asomó a ver su rostro espumoso.

-          ¿Vas a ir así?-rió ella, sin importarle.

-          Es la última moda.

-          Pues nada, te vemos luego allí.

-          ¿Os vais juntitos?-celebró sin poder saltar.

-          Que sí, pesada.-Kimi cerró la puerta para evitar así que Sebastian pudiese oír sus gritos desde el otro lado y alargar aún más la marcha.- Yo tampoco tengo muchas ganas de fiesta, la verdad.-comentó ya en el rellano.

-          ¿Tú, en serio?

-          Estoy mayor.-rieron.

-          Tú mismo te lo dices.

-          Mejor yo que otros.-Sebastian caminaba con la esperanza de que no todas sus conversaciones hasta la carpa fuesen así de sin sentido.- ¿Qué tal hoy?-mientras lo debatía, Kimi buscaba sacar otro tema.- Por lo de la última carrera y tal.

-          Ah, bien, bueno…-se encogió de hombros.- Difícil.

-          Ya, imagino.

-          Bueno, tú lo sabes bien, te has ido de equipos.-Kimi rió.

-          No creo que haya sido igual.-pausó con una ligera risa compartida.- ¿Yai ha dado mucha guerra? Me la imagino llorando a cada segundo.

-          La verdad es que no ha estado mucho por el garaje. No al menos en los momentos en los que podría haber llorado. Ni antes ni después de carrera, así que…

-          ¿Ya sabes a dónde te la llevas?-asintió.

-          Y ella también, se lo he comentado. Nueva York.

-          Vas a lo fácil, no mucha comedura de cabeza –llegaban al hall.- por tu parte.

-          No es lo fácil. Es lo que ella quiere, así que para qué complicarse. ¿Tú qué harás?-iban mirando por todos lados el ambiente del vestíbulo. Había demasiadas personas preparadas para ir de celebración. Tantas, que ellos pasaban desapercibido hacia la calle.

-          Es una buena pregunta.

-          ¿No habéis planeado nada?

-          En realidad ni lo he pensado porque asumo que Sandra estará con el rubio y el otro.-Sebastian escuchaba atento su teoría.- Así que, y puesto que no es que me apetezca mucho aguantarles todas las fiestas, me iré a Finlandia o algo.

-          ¿Pero no ibas en Navidad a casa de Hülk?-asintió.

-          Por eso, ya es suficiente la Navidad en casa de alguien que no tragas, como para también despedir y recibir el año.-Sebastian rió.

-          Irás con la familia, entonces.

-          No, supongo que estaré en casa. No me apetecen muchas fiestas, ya te digo.

-          Hombre…-a Sebastian le costó soltarse.- Te puedes venir con nosotros, si quieres.-esperaba el gesto que Kimi le mostraba.

-          ¿De florero? ¿Aguantando vuestras moñeces?-rió el otro.

-          Sé que no te lo crees, pero Yai de viaje es bastante calmada.

-          Lo dudo—

-          En serio, en Nueva Zelanda tenía tanto que ver que no hacía otra cosa que hacer fotos. De hecho en Alemania también. Me ignora. No verías moñeces.

-          No lo veo buena idea ni aunque me garantices otra de vuestras sequías.

-          No lo digas ni en broma.-rieron.- No, en serio ¿Por qué no?

-          Pues porque es vuestro viaje de parejitas, qué coño pinto yo ahí.

-          ¿Bromeas? Sandra se va con sus amigos, tú vete con los tuyos.-que Kimi no respondiese le hizo qué pensar. Sólo esperaba que el finlandés no replicase con algo que le excluyese de ese círculo social en el que se había metido.- A Yai le haría mucha ilusión.

-          Dudo que le haga gracia que os joda el viaje.

-          ¿Joderlo? Piensa que casi no te va a ver hasta la pretemporada. Si le dices que te vas con ella en fin de año no se separará de ti.

-          ¿Pretendes convencerme con algo así?-rió Sebastian.

-          Lo digo en serio. A Yai le haría feliz.

-          ¿Y a ti?-fue bastante chocante, lo suficiente como para no tener una respuesta coherente preparada.

-          A mí me haría ilusión, sí.-dijo como pudo, sin alarmarse.- Más que pensando que andas solo por Finlandia.

-          Recuerda que soy mayorcito, insisto en que me puedo cuidar solo y que necesito descanso.

-          Estaremos quince días en Nueva York, dará tiempo a—

-          ¡¿Quince?!-lo dijo con un timbre tan alto que Sebastian rió.- ¿¡Pero cuánto te crees que dura la cuenta atrás?!

-          Iremos tras Navidad y estaremos la primera semana de enero. Ya te digo que Yai quería ver Nueva York, así aprovechamos.

-          ¿Y yo voy de fotógrafo de la pareja o—

-          Kimi, en serio. Deja de buscar pegas. ¿Quieres venir o no?-quiso ir al grano desde un lado cómico, pero dejó al finlandés un poco descolocado por la presión.- O sea, si no quieres decir nada ahora vale, si quieres hablar con Sandra, o con Yai de hecho, puedes, pero sólo lo digo porque, bueno…-se encogió de hombros.- Que por mí no hay problema.-caminaban calle abajo rumbo a la carpa, paseando por el puerto entre la marabunta de gente.

-          Me sorprende que no lo haya.-comentó.- Pensaba que no querías hablar conmigo nunca más.-lo dijo con claro halo dramático. Sebastian no pudo más que sonreírse con cierta vergüenza.

-          Dicho así parece que soy yo el que debería perdonarte algo.

-          No te confundas, sigo queriendo tirarte al fondo del mar por follarte a mi novia.-Sebastian volvió a sonreírse.- Pero en fin, no sé.

-          Pues yo quiero saberlo.-visto lo visto, no iba a desaprovechar la situación.- Yo sí que no pensaba que quisieses volver a hablar conmigo.

-          Y no he querido durante mucho tiempo.

-          ¿Puedo saber qué ha pasado entonces?

-          Insisto en que no lo sé.-rió. Claramente no estaban muy cómodos.- Supongo que ha sido mucho tiempo. Me gusta pensar que te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que eso fue un error.

-          Me dolería que no pensases eso, precisamente por lo mismo, aunque lo merecería—

-          Deja de decir lo que mereces o no. Llevas así todo el año.

-          ¿Qué quieres que diga?-reía.

-          Que te calles y aceptes lo que venga. ¿No decías que no merecías a Yai? Pues mira. No sólo te perdonó mil tonterías sino que se va a vivir contigo.

-          Ya, bueno, pero…-Kimi le miraba, esperando.- No sé.

-          El qué.

-          Ni siquiera te he podido pedir perdón en condiciones, y tú ya me hablas sin más. Sin reprimendas, sin hostias, sin tirarme al fondo del mar.-recuperó. Kimi rió por lo bajo.

-          ¿De qué sirve?

-          A mí me gustaría haber podido pedirte perdón en condiciones.

-          Pero eso no dependía de mí.

-          No, y por eso digo que no merezco que—

-          Y dale con merecer. Te vas a tener merecida la hostia al final.-rieron.- Asume que lo quiero dejar pasar.-asintió el alemán, guardando silencio unos pasos más.- Aunque si quieres disculparte, te doy vía libre al menos un rato.-rió Sebastian.

-          Lo siento.-aprovechó. Kimi le dejaba explayarse.- Tú mismo has dicho que asumes que fue un error, y es la verdad. Me arrepentí desde el primer momento—

-          Faltaría más, que encima dijeses que no.-rió de nuevo.

-          Yai no se arrepiente de tirarse a Lewis, seguramente.

-          Ni a Hülkenberg.

-          A Charles me gusta pensar que sí.

-          A Charles seguro.-rieron. Sebastian miraba a Kimi, con cierta tranquilidad pese a que aún sentía mucho guardado.

-          ¿Entonces bien?-preguntó. Kimi le miró fugazmente. Se encogió de hombros.

-          Por mí sí.-calló, mirando el agua del puerto.- Pero no des por culo el año que viene, o…


	189. Mucho por vivir

Contaba con todo el tiempo del mundo pese a que Sebastian se había encargado de meterla miedo por el reloj. Se puso lo que tenía por el cuarto del alemán y se trasladó unas habitaciones más allá, en donde Sandra la daba paso sin haber notado si se retrasaba o no.

Era la última fiesta de la temporada. Y pese a ello ninguna tenía ni mucha prisa ni muchas preocupaciones sobre cómo prepararse. Lo tenían más que hablado, de hecho fue una ocurrencia tan avispada para ambas que no les supuso ningún problema llevarla a cabo. Salieron una vez arregladas hacia el paseo que las llevaría a la carpa de festividad sin prestar atención a la hora.

Sabían que era muy tarde, tanto como que aquella noche el horario no importaba.

No se vieron interrumpidas por nadie en el paseo, agradeciendo además que la carpa fuese de fácil reconocimiento debido al gran número de personas que allí esperaba. Ahora su preocupación era la de dar con alguien de su grupo para no perder el tiempo intentando distinguirles entre la multitud.

-          ¿Tanto para esto?-y las encontraron antes a ellas. Ambas sonreían con ilusión.- Habéis perdido facultades…-Kimi protestaba frente a sus looks, aunque eso no le impedía aceptar el beso que Sandra le daba y que Yaiza miraba con cierto recelo juguetón.

-          Dirás que no te gusta.-se mostró ante el chico con su vestido granate. De tirantes y pecho recto, ajustado hasta la cintura en donde la falda caía con cierto vuelo. No era la primera vez que se lo ponía y Kimi parecía saberlo.

-          Diré que me suena…-lo inspeccionaba, acogiendo ahora a Yaiza bajo su brazo, que se acurrucaba con él.- ¿Te lo has puesto antes?

-          Seguramente se lo quitases a mordiscos.-opinó Yaiza, haciéndole reír.

-          ¿Cuál de las mil veces?-mientras Yaiza refunfuñaba por el comentario, Sandra le susurraba el país de Canadá. Él asintió.- Es una buena vez, sí.

-          ¿Dónde está Seb?

-          ¿Ya le echas de menos?

-          Yo siempre. ¿Dónde está?

-          Dentro, le había llamado uno de Red Bull.-se despidió dándole unos golpes en el abdomen, dejándole con Sandra y sin miedo a perderles de vista.

-          ¿Todo bien con Seb?-quiso saber. Kimi aprovechaba que se le venía una charla para alejarse un poco de la multitud antes de entrar.

-          Supongo que sí.

-          ¿Habéis hablado? Cuando Yai me dijo que os vinisteis juntos…-dejaba. Él asintió.

-          Sí, bueno, no mucho. No quería entrar en ello de nuevo. No me apetece recordar lo que pasó.-la miró de forma acusante. Sandra rió con cierta vergüenza.

-          Ya, lo entiendo…

-          Le he dicho de dejarlo atrás, y ya. Se ha disculpado, porque quería hacerlo, le he dejado y le he amenazado con hundirle bajo el mar si hacía algo de nuevo.-rió Sandra.

-          Me parece una buena amenaza. Espero que no la tengas contra mí también.

-          La tuya es peor, tenlo claro.-irónicamente, la acogía bajo su brazo como antes hizo con Yaiza.- ¿Tú todo bien?

-          S-sí, bueno… Quería comentarte algo.

-          Pues empieza tú primero.-la daba paso.

-          ¿Yo primero? ¿Tú también tienes que decirme algo?-asintió.

-          Pero no es importante. O sea, sí, pero no es grave, así que dale—

-          Lo mío tampoco. O eso espero…

-          A ver, sorpréndeme.-cogió aire y dio el paso.

-          D-dani me ha dicho que—

-          Mal empezamos.-rió la chica.

-          Dani me ha dicho que vaya con él a Australia a pasar el fin de año. Y a Hülk.-a Kimi se le escapó una sonrisa que dedicaba a su propio pensamiento.- ¿Q-qué pasa?

-          Que me lo imaginaba.

-          Ah…

-          No que fuese a Australia, pero vamos, imaginaba que harías algo con ellos.

-          Puedes venir ¿vale? Pero sé que no quieres, y por eso te lo quería preguntar porque vienes en Navidad, pero luego no sé—

-          ¿Tú quieres ir a Australia?-asintió rauda.- Con ellos.

-          S-sí, bueno, y si tú vienes también—

-          Yo no quiero ir.-lo dijo de buenas.- O sea, prefiero otros planes, pero si me lo dices porque no quieres que me enfade o algo así, pasa de ello y ves.

-          ¿No te molesta?

-          No.

-          ¿De verdad?

-          Sandra, joder, que somos mayorcitos.-ella rió.

-          Ya, bueno, pero… No sabía qué querías hacer.

-          No había pensado nada porque daba por hecho que estarías con ellos.

-          P-pero yo es que…-se encogió de hombros. Estaban parados junto al puerto.- No sé, al menos dime que tienes plan… que no te he dejado tirado o algo…-rió Kimi.

-          Tengo plan.-respiró gratamente tranquila.

-          Menos mal. Qué marrón me quitas de encima.

-          De hecho era de lo que te quería hablar.

-          Ah, vaya.

-          Sí, bueno, te quería preguntar qué ibas a hacer, para poder confirmar yo el mío.

-          Claro, claro, confirma… Pero la Navidad la pasas conmigo ¿no?

-          Contigo y el otro, pero sí.-sonrió alegre.

-          Me basta y me sobra.-quiso besarle, como seña de relajación.- ¿Y cuál es tu plan?

-          Ahora el que tiene miedo soy yo.

-          ¿Por?

-          Porque no quiero que te molestes.-parecía más serio que antes, intrigándola.

-          Mientras no sea rodeado de devora hombres en un barco, yo creo que me conformo.

-          ¿No me dejarías?

-          Dejarte sí, matarte luego, también.-rieron.

-          No, no es eso.-se rascaba la cabeza, con cierto nerviosismo.- Seb me ha dicho de irme con él y Yai a Nueva York, y bueno –se encogió de hombros.- pensaba quedarme en casa, y no me parece mala idea—

-          ¡¿Bromeas?!-sonreía.- ¡Es genial! Jo, qué guay, estaremos en la otra punta del mundo. Cuando yo lleve doce horas de día tú aún no habrás casi celebrado el fin de año.-rieron.

-          ¿No te molesta?

-          Qué va. Reconozco que me da envidia, por eso de que, bueno… sois vosotros. Pero –sonreía pensando- tengo muchas ganas de celebrarlo en Australia. Es un sueño que tengo ¿sabes?

-          El de Yai es en Nueva York.

-          Lo sé, por eso me alegro mucho. Antes me dijo que Seb la iba a llevar, y estaba super emocionada. Pero no sabía que tú ibas, de haberlo sabido te—

-          Seb me lo ha dicho de camino a la carpa, no lo sabrá aún. Espero que tampoco se moleste ella.

-          Kimi, es Yai.-reía.- En cuanto sepa que vas es capaz de llorar.

-          ¿Yai llorando? ¿Es en serio?-le rió la gracia antes de acercarse a él y besarle de nuevo.- El año siguiente lo despedimos juntos.-asintió Sandra.

-          Eso tenlo claro.

-          En el fondo no puedo estar más tranquilo.-comentó.- No veo a Yai o a otra muy receptiva si su novio le dice que se va por ahí con otros a celebrar el año nuevo.-rió.

-          Y menos tras rechazar su invitación de ir con sus amigos.

-          A los cuales no soporta.

-          Exacto.-rieron.- Algo bueno tengo que tener, así que aprovéchalo.

-          Algo bueno…-no quería opinar demasiado. Optó por darle un beso.- Creo que tienes demasiadas cosas, por mucho que digas.

-          Y muchas otras malas, no te olvides.

-          No hablas con un santo.

-          No, eso está claro.-rió.- En serio…-dejó las bromas aparte.- Creo que has demostrado este año, al menos a nosotras que no te conocíamos, que eres el más bueno de todos.

-          Pero eso te lo llevo diciendo desde el primer día, y me ignoras. De hecho me insultabas—

-          Cállate, el primer día que te vi estabas tratando a Yai como a una mierda.

-          ¿Cuándo narices fue eso?

-          ¿Por qué lo preguntas exactamente?

-          Porque ni recuerdo cuándo te vi por primera vez ni me recuerdo tratando a Yai así.-Sandra rió exagerada.

-          Ya te recordé una vez cuándo fue el primer encuentro. Estabas en el hotel ese de la fiesta en la que se coló Yai, cogiste el taxi del que yo me bajaba mientras te llamabas de todo con ella—

-          Hala, bestia…-se soltaba de su lado, aunque no tardó en volver.

-          No lo recordarás, pero a Yai la tratabas bastante mal—

-          A Yai la he tratado siempre como a una reina, a la vista está cómo me quiere.

-          No, si algo habrás hecho para conseguir eso.

-          Que soy un sol ¿No decías que era el más bueno? Pues deja de criticarme—

-          Critico tu primera imagen. Me caías fatal.

-          Lo sé, lo recuerdo perfectamente.

-          Yo tampoco te caía bien, no sé por qué—

-          A mí eras la que mejor me caía, pese a que lo negaré siempre.-le miró anonadada.

-          ¿Bromeas? ¡A mí sí que me tratabas mal—

-          Te trataba mal porque tú me tratabas mal. Eras mi viva imagen, por eso me gustabas.

-          Qué narcisista.

-          Yo es que eso de los polos opuestos se atraen sólo lo veo para según qué cosas.

-          ¿Ejemplo?

-          No me voy a casar con Yai.-rió Sandra.

-          No, no lo veo. Pero bueno, mola ser opuestos a la hora de tener una relación.

-          Una cosa es eso y otra es tener diferencias. Tú y yo las tenemos, y eso está bien.

-          ¿Alguna que resaltar?

-          Tus amigos. No los tragaré nunca.-Sandra reía de nuevo.

-          Va, venga, acabarás cogiéndole cariño a Hülk.

-          Sí, sobre todo a ese.

-          Hombre, más fácil a él que a Dani.

-          Eso seguro.

-          A ellos les caes bien…

-          Eso lo dudo también.

-          A Dani siempre le has caído bien. Hülk es cierto que te tiene un poco de manía, pero es por Yai. Por eso de que la tratabas mal. Luego empeoró con cómo me tratabas a mí—

-          Pero si a ti también te trataba cual reina, qué dice ese—

-          Cuando empezamos con lo nuestro, o lo que fuese eso—

-          Cuando el vestido este, sí –la miraba de arriba abajo.

-          Exacto. Cuando eso, sí que eras muy cabezota. Sobre todo tras irnos de Mallorca, con eso de no querer dar explicaciones—

-          Oh, venga ya.-se soltaba de nuevo de ella, echándola de bajo su brazo para luego recuperarla otra vez.- Mira que eres pesada con eso ¿Acaso no ha salido bien?

-          Hombre, preferiría que muchas cosas no se hubiesen dado—

-          Como que te tirases a mi mejor amigo. O a Dani. Oh, vaya.-fingía sorpresa.- Si eso no es culpa mía.-Sandra rió.

-          Vale, vale… Pues lo siento. Fui pesada. Pero qué quieres que le haga, si me besabas cada dos por tres.

-          Ahora no te quejas si lo hago.-lo demostró. Sandra rió.

-          Ahora te exijo que lo hagas.

No les apetecía entrar al local, disfrutaban de su tiempo en soledad sin ninguna prisa al menos por el momento. Desde que Yaiza les había dejado atrás, ninguno reparó en que la otra pareja estaría dentro tal vez esperándoles, e hicieron bien ya que ninguno de los dos reparó en que ni Kimi ni Sandra se adentraban al local.

Principalmente porque a Yaiza le llevó demasiado tiempo amoldarse a la luz de aquel recinto. Era demasiado oscura por la zona más abarrotada, le impedía dar siquiera con el rostro de la persona más cercana a su posición. Le era imposible no sólo dar con Sebastian, sino con alguien que pudiese entretenerla mientras el alemán hacía acto de presencia. Algo que sucedió sin que Yaiza pudiese remediarlo. Algo que Yaiza supo no precisamente por verle.

-          ¡Eh!-protestaba ante la sensación de frío recorriendo su espalda. No era muy abundante, pero sabía que algo de líquido caía por su espalda. Al girarse a reprochar vio a Sebastian, sonriente cual niño malo, excusándose sin mucha credibilidad.- ¿Qué haces?-le pegó suave en la mano en la que portaba un vaso de tubo.

-          Te he visto con ese vestido y he sentido la necesidad de echarte algo por encima.-hablaba como si de verdad una fuerza externa le hubiese poseído. Y Yaiza no pudo evitar sonreírse demasiado al ver que recordaba su prenda.

-          No puedo creerme que lo hayas reconocido.-sinceró.- Ya no por el hecho del vestido, sino porque aquí no se ve nada.-Sebastian se acercaba a ella para cogerla por la cintura.

-          Tengo cariño a este vestido. Aunque más a quien lo suele llevar, he de decir.-ella rió, antes de besarle.- ¿Cómo estás, aparte de guapísima?

-          Feliz.-sonrió él. Encantado de oírla decir algo así.

-          Me alegra no verte triste.

-          ¿Lo dices por la fiesta?

-          Puedo simplificarlo a la fiesta, sí, no te veo llevando bien las despedidas.-rieron.- Pero hablaba en general.

-          Yo también me alegro de verte sonreír. Sé que ha sido un fin de semana duro.

-          Era mientras que pasaba, pero ahora estoy bien.-le dio un beso por la alegría de oírle.- ¿Has visto ya a alguien?

-          No, o sea, a Kimi fuera, pero aquí… Ya te digo, ver algo es difícil.-rieron.

-          Yo te he encontrado rápido.

-          Tú tienes un don conmigo. No me pierdes de vista, y menos en las fiestas.-rió él.

-          Si no te hubiese bañado en alcohol no estaríamos así, así que no te quejes.

-          No lo hice en su día ni lo pienso hacer hoy.-nunca le parecían de más los besos que le daba. Sólo pausaron para que Yaiza llevase sus brazos tras su cuello y Sebastian se aprovechase de un camarero para deshacerse de su vaso.

-          Sólo era agua, por cierto.

-          Hace tanto calor aquí que sí, era, porque ya no queda rastro.-rieron. Antes de darse otro beso.-  Me hace gracia que ahora no pueda parar de besarte, y a principios de año me daba miedo hacerlo.-él asintió.

-          Dímelo a mí. Aún recuerdo cuando me retabas a ello.

-          ¿Retarte?

-          Un día me exigiste que te besase.-rió.- Pero Heikki apareció para salvarme el pellejo.

-          ¡Ay, es cierto!-rió.- Qué tiempos…

-          Sí, cuando no me atrevía ni a dirigirte la palabra.

-          Y ahora eres un conejo que me pide que coma zanahoria.-recordó ella. Sebastian bajó la mirada riendo.

-          Sacas lo mejor de mí, sí.

-          Y tú de mí…-no quiso besarle esa vez por no agobiar. Acariciaba su nariz con la suya propia, haciendo que Sebastian cerrase poco a poco los ojos para sólo sentirla.

-          A mí ya me traías loco antes de ser capaz de sacarte nada.-ella sonrió.- De hecho ya no tenía remedio incluso después de que te acostases con Hülk. O Lewis.

-          O Charles.

-          O Charles.-rieron, aunque ella con más pena.

-          Sé que ya da igual, pero…-la que bajaba la mirada ahora era ella.- Creo que no sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento de todo esto. Aún a día de hoy, de lo de Nico, sobre todo. Y bueno, lo de Charles, claro, pero lo de Nico fue el detonante de que hayamos sido tan inútiles tanto tiempo.-él sonrió de lado.

-          Sigo pensando que fui un crío, así que no puedo culparte. Que sí, que me sobró mucho pero…-rió.- Estuve a punto de perder todas mis opciones contigo por mi cabezonería. Y así nos fue luego.

-          Pero bueno, si ahora lo pensamos…-se encogió de hombros sin separar sus manos de su cuello.- Al fin y al cabo ha acabado bien ¿no?

-          Sí…-ahora era él quien jugaba con su nariz.- Aunque borraría unas cuantas cosas. O cambiaría otras tantas.

-          ¿Qué borrarías? No valen deslices.-rieron.

-          Eso se daba por hecho, sí.-pensó.- Borraría cómo te hablé y traté en vacaciones. Y después de ello, sobre todo.-la chica hizo una mueca tímida.- No hay día que no me arrepienta de lo que pasó en Cancún. Y ni que decir tiene de la idea de darnos un tiempo.-rió.

-          Ya lo hablamos, Seb… Ambos nos equivocamos. Al fin y al cabo y aunque hayamos dicho de no mentarlas, yo luego me tomé la justicia por mi mano y así acabamos.-Sebastian asintió.

-          Aunque me sigo llevando la palma.-le quería negar, pero él tenía más cosas que decir.- Aún pienso en qué habría pasado si llegas a estar embarazada. No lo digo por el tema de ser padres, sino por la simpleza de cómo habría reaccionado. Me da miedo pensarlo.-le negó.

-          No lo hagas.

-          Lo hago, no puedo evitarlo. Sobre todo porque sé que habría reaccionado como nunca lo haría. De hecho es lo que pasó sin necesidad de que lo estuvieses. Lo que demuestra que soy un desastre, porque desde que estuvimos en Cancún no he sido capaz de hacer las cosas bien—

-          Ey… Yo creo que haces muchas cosas bien.-le besó.- Hacerme feliz, por ejemplo.

-          Pese a todo.-añadía con rabia.

-          Pese a todo.-ella en cambio con ilusión.- ¿Qué cosas cambiarías de lo que ha pasado?-volvió a estar pensativo, dejando ver con su media sonrisa que no todas iban a ser malas.

-          Te habría besado el primer día.-la sorprendió.

-          ¿El primero?-asentía convencido.- P-pero el primero… Era muy pronto. O sea, dices la fiesta o—

-          En la fiesta.

-          A ver, Seb…-no quería reír, principalmente por vergüenza.- D-dudo que te gustase tanto como para—

-          No es que me gustases o no. Sí, reconozco que es imposible que alguien te guste así de pronto, no al menos como para irnos a vivir juntos, entiéndeme.-reían.- Pero sí para al menos poder pasar una noche.-ella comprendió.

-          Oh, ese tipo de gustar.-rió él.- ¿Y tratándose de ti cómo es que no te lanzaste?

-          Quería que se pudiese dar algo como esto. Poder conocerte más y poder enamorarme de ti.

-          ¿Pensabas en eso el primer día?-seguía sorprendida, con seriedad.

-          No de esa forma, pero me gustaste, y sabía que si me liaba contigo esa noche sin más, no iba a ser tan fácil luego el siquiera conocerte. Al fin y al cabo hablábamos de que vendrías a Australia, y daba por hecho que te vería de nuevo. Aunque no me hubieses gustado y hubiésemos sido sólo amigos –ella se sonrió al imaginarlo.- ya nos habríamos liado, y no lo veo bien.

-          Vaya… Qué sorpresa. Yo atrayendo a Sebastian Vettel de esa forma.-rió él, besándola tras ello.

-          Te menosprecias muchísimo.

-          No es menospreciarme, es que aún no sé qué hago yo –dijo en mala voz.- contigo.

-          ¿Tú me has visto a mí? Recuerda, soy el desastre humano. El incapaz de besarte cuando debe, ni de no hacerse el machito en un concierto—

-          Espera, espera… Decías que cambiarías lo del beso, pero luego has dicho que no lo hiciste porque sabías que si pasaba no íbamos a estar así… ¿Entonces?

-          Hombre, es obvio. Sabiendo que me iba a enamorar de ti igualmente, te habría besado el primer día.-sonrió ella.- Pero si quieres que sea más cauteloso, te habría besado la noche en la que acabaste con Hülk. Antes de que Lewis te raptase, vaya. De hecho, era el plan…-confesó. Asintió Yaiza.

-          Lo sé. O al menos eso sentía.-pausó para jugar otro poco con su nariz.- Creo que por eso me sentí tan perdida después de hablar con Lewis. Me chocaba mucho que alguien como tú hubiese estado a punto de hacer eso.

-          Y ahora –la besó fugazmente.- que no podemos parar.-Yaiza rió.

-          ¿Ves como haces muchas cosas bien?-sonrieron.

-          Espero hacerlas mejores en el futuro.-ese beso posterior fue el más duradero de todos los de la noche, viéndose interrumpido sólo por aquel que nunca terminaba de aprobar esa visión.

-          ¿Lleváis así todo el rato?-Kimi agarraba a Yaiza por los hombros para alejarla de Sebastian.

-          A saber que hacíais vosotros.-Sandra se desquitaba de acusaciones alzando las manos en rendición.

-          Cosas de mayores.-bromeaba Kimi.

-          Pues eso.

-          En fin ¿Qué tal por aquí dentro?-miraba a Sebastian mientras seguía con las manos sobre los hombros de Yaiza, agitándola de adelante hacia atrás.

-          Bien, calmadito todo de momento. Aunque ahora hay más jaleo que antes…-miraba a su alrededor.

-          Se va llenando, es normal.-hablaban de algo insignificante pero suficientemente interesante para una Yaiza ya lanzada.

-          ¿Vosotros ya os queréis de nuevo?-Sandra rió.

-          ¿Cuándo he querido yo a tu novio?

-          Nunca has dejado de quererle.-ambos chicos se miraron ojipláticos, queriendo no reír. Ya lo hacía Sandra por ellos.

-          ¿Ves como eres un moñas?-apuntaba.- Si hasta Yai lo dice—

-          Pero tú qué has tomado, niña.-la giraba de frente a él. Yaiza reía.- Ya dices tonterías, con lo pronto que es—

-          ¿Habéis hecho las paces o no?-insistió.

-          Que sí, pesada.-la giró de nuevo de espaldas a él. Esta vez la rodeó con sólo un brazo, agarrándose ella a él con las manos.- Por no aguantarte, más que nada.

-          Me conformo.

-          De hecho…-Sebastian quiso sacar el tema, pero miró primero a Sandra y a Kimi para darse paso.- Tal vez eres tú quien ha de aguantarle a él. Si acepta.-dejaba caer. Yaiza se giraba a mirarle.

-          ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?- Kimi la miraba dudoso.

-          Tu novio, que tiene ideas de bombero.

-          Qué has hecho ahora.-le miró, sacándole una risa.

-          No me mires así, no es nada malo—

-          Qué has hecho, Sebastian.-sílaba a sílaba, le mentó.

-          Le he dicho que se venga a Nueva York con nosotros. Pero no ha respondido aún.-Yaiza se giró tal veloz a Kimi que no hacía falta que dijese nada.

-          C-cómo que no has respondido. P-pero vendrás ¿no?-Sandra y Sebastian se miraron asintiendo. Por si a Kimi le quedaba alguna duda sobre el deseo de la chica.

-          Pero tú no quieres estar de moñeo con tu novio o qué—

-          Ven. Ven. Ven.-juntó las manos cruzando los dedos y suplicándole.- Kimi, ven. Por favor.-estaba a punto de empezar a dar saltitos, así que Kimi optó por pararla por los hombros.

-          Que sí, tranquila, que voy.-no le sirvió de mucho cuando la vio dar brincos hacia él para abrazarle.

-          ¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Va a ser genial! ¡El mejor fin de año del mundo!

-          Gracias ¿eh?-Sandra reía.

-          Jo, tía, tú cállate, que te vas a Australia.

-          ¿Al final sí?-Sebastian desconocía su decisión final. Asintió ella.

-          Hülk también viene, así que estará genial.-sonreía.

-          Dios, estaremos tan lejos…-a Yaiza le daba pena cualquier cosa que le supusiese separarse. Hizo una mueca que Sandra imitó.

-          Ya, pero se lo decía a Kimi antes. Será gracioso, yo entrando en 2015 y vosotros ahí recién levantados el día de antes casi.-rieron.

-          Has de hacer muchas fotos, porque así podemos—

-          Bueno, bueno, bueno, cuanta pareja junta.-con él y Jessica, ya eran tres. Jenson venía con su chica bajo el brazo, y sujetando una copa con su mano libre.

-          ¡Ey!-Yaiza estaba tan emocionada por todo que fue la primera en acercarse a dar dos besos.- ¿Qué tal? ¡No esperaba veros!

-          Vaya ¿Y eso?-Jenson fingió molestarse. Sandra secundó a Yaiza.

-          Yo también pensaba que os habríais ido, que tendríais cosas que hacer.-movió las cejas de manera veloz. La pareja rió.

-          No, yo me iré mañana temprano pero él ha de quedarse.-Jessica informaba.

-          ¿Tenéis todo preparado ya para la boda?-nunca estaban de más los cotilleos. La pareja asintió.

-          Ya sólo queda ir y decir que sí.-tanto Sandra como Yaiza hicieron un ruido tierno. Sebastian buscaba la complicidad en Kimi, que ponía los ojos en blanco antes de reír con él.

-          Jo, qué genial.

-          ¿Vosotros qué? ¿Qué planeáis?-Jenson miraba a los chicos.

-          De momento nada de bodas.-Kimi zanjó. Rieron todos.- Con sobrevivir entre turbulencias vamos tirando.-no pudieron más que asentir con énfasis.

-          ¿Pero nada de planes exóticos estas fiestas?

-          ¡Yo voy a Nueva York!-Yaiza alzaba la mano.- Bueno –miró a los dos chicos, que requerían ser mentados de alguna forma.- vamos los tres, no yo sola.

-          Hostias, qué bien.

-          ¿Los tres?-Jessica miraba a Sandra.

-          Yo me voy a Australia con Dani y Hülk.-sonreía igual de ilusa. Jenson miraba a Kimi.

-          Ahora entiendo qué haces tú en Nueva York.-rieron.- Pues nada, nosotros vamos a dar un paseo, os dejamos ya.-fue a despedirse.- Que supongo que no nos veremos, así que nos despedimos.

-          Ay, no digas eso.

-          Pero mujer –Yaiza ya empezaba a notar la nostalgia.- que nos veremos pronto, esto es como el parón de verano.

-          Eso espero.

-          ¿Nos enseñaréis fotos de la boda?-Sandra recordaba, algo a lo que Jessica asentía veloz.

-          Pero que no te de envidia.-puntualizaba Jenson.

-          Uy, quita, quita.-miraba a Kimi con rabia, haciéndole reír.

-          ¡Ey! Oye…-se iban, pero Yaiza frenó a Jenson aún cerca de ellos.- Dices que nos veremos pronto…-asintió él.- Entonces eso significa que…-alzó las cejas esperando.- Tú… McLaren…-el inglés rió.

-          Como si te hiciese falta que te lo confirmase.

-          ¡Nunca está de más!-le guiñó el ojo y ese fue su sí. Sacándole con ello un peso de encima al saber que Jenson estaría por el Paddock al menos un año más.

El centro del local se fue iluminando poco a poco. No a grandes cantidades, pero sí lo suficiente como para al menos ver la cara de la persona con la que se hablaba. Los cuatro permanecieron en la pista sin moverse por miedo a no encontrar otro sitio en el que quedarse. Sólo cuando la música empezaba a ser atronadora, las parejas decidieron ir hacia la barra para al menos refrescarse entre el sofoco.

Fueron cambiando las conversaciones y sus protagonistas. En un inicio, Kimi respondía a las mil preguntas de Yaiza sobre su viaje compartido a Nueva York, y luego era Sandra la que informaba sobre sus planes australianos pese a que tampoco los tenía del todo claros.

Nadie sabía la hora que marcaba el reloj, y aunque ni Yaiza ni Kimi habían ido con muchas ganas de fiesta, se habían amoldado al ambiente sin preocupaciones.

-          ¡¿Dónde te metes?!-si no fuese porque le conocía, Sandra habría dicho que Dani estaba realmente furioso.- ¡¡Levo una hora buscándote!!

-          Pues hijo, no me he movido—

-          Pensaba que te habrías fugado con este –ni miró a Kimi al señalarle, aunque este se buscaba a sí mismo por hacer la gracia.- sin despedirte.

-          ¿Ya empiezas? Por Dios, Dani, que es domingo—

-          En realidad es lunes.-Sebastian se llevó la mirada furiosa de todos por el mal chiste.- Seguid.-animó, girándose a pedir otra bebida y poder así ser ignorado.

-          ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me buscas?

-          ¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Qué era eso de vernos en la fiesta? Siempre estamos juntos en ellas y ahora—

-          ¿Pero qué te pasa a ti?-Kimi hablaba.- Ni que fuese de tu propiedad.

-          ¿Acaso lo es tuya?

-          No, pero tuya menos. Yo eso te lo dejo claro.-Sandra rió.

-          Vale, bueno, aquí estoy. Qué quieres.

-          Nada, vernos, estar juntos. Llevo hora y media aguantando a gente de equipos que me felicitan por la temporada y mil cosas más.

-          Bueno, eso está bien—

-          Preferiría estar bailando. O tomando copas. Pero es que no me dejan tranquilo.-protestaba.

-          Si quieres bailamos.-Yaiza ofrecía, aunque Sebastian la agarraba del bazo para evitarlo.

-          Tú estate quietecita.-rieron.

-          ¿Y Hülk?-a Sandra le intrigaba el verle solo, aunque Dani parecía igual de sorprendido.

-          ¡¿Y yo qué sé?! A ese ni le he visto aún.-sólo tuvieron que hablar unos minutos más para que el alemán hiciese acto de presencia.- ¡Otro! ¡¿Se puede saber dónde te metes?!

-          Pero relájate, joder.-llegaba pidiéndole calma.- No puedes vivir sin mí ¿eh?

-          En una fiesta no, es duro decirlo, pero es que me aburro.

-          ¿Ya te han rechazado las chicas a las que sueles acosar?-Sandra reía.

-          No acoso a nadie, y no, no me han rechazado. Ya les decía a ellos que no he tenido un respiro…-y se vieron interrumpidos en la conversación a causa del volumen de la música, que tornaba al máximo alarmándoles a todos.- ¿Quién narices maneja ese antro?

-          Esto no puede ser sano…-Yaiza protestaba también, dejando que Nico se pusiese a su lado un instante para admirarla como venía de hacer con Sandra. Los otros dos chicos se repartían el menosprecio por él.

-          Oye, le has comentado a este lo del año nuevo o…-Nico también optaba por no mirar a Kimi al mentarle.

-          Sí, me lo ha comentado y tranquilo, que no me vas a ver la cara.-descaradamente, Nico miró a Dani con gesto de festividad, algo que el australiano imitaba buscando su mano para chocarla.- Eso, celebradlo.

-          Qué quieres, bastante tengo con verte la cara en Navidad.

-          Y si sigues así no lo harás, créeme—

-          Bueno, bueno, a mí no me jodáis las fiestas ¿eh?-una furiosa Sandra les pedía parar.- Haced el favor.

-          ¿Joder? Le he invitado a mi casa. A mi casa.-repitió detalladamente.

-          Pero eso es porque estoy yo.

-          Hombre, no, si te parece le invito a cenar conmigo porque sí.

-          No, que este lloraría.-se tomaba a pecho Kimi también el no mirar al mentar. Dani negaba agotado.

-          Ya estamos.

-          ¿Estarás tú en Navidad?-quiso saber pese a todo. Dani asintió.

-          Sí, y si te molesta puedes quedarte en—

-          ¡Pero si no he dicho nada!-Kimi se defendía de cara a Sandra, que se cruzaba de brazos sin aprobar nada de lo que allí pasaba.

-          Oye, San –Yaiza la cogía de la mano.- que yo estoy segura de que la familia de Seb te acoge a ti también si en algún momento quieres dejarles encerrados.-Sebastian y la propia Sandra rieron.

-          Sí, invitada estás.-añadía.

-          Está bien saberlo, sí.

-          Otra cosa que estaría bien saber es…-Nico ignoraba la conversación para beneficiarse de su altura y mirar a lo lejos.- Qué hace Nico ahí arriba.-todos se giraron hacia la imagen que claramente llevaba el foco en el local. Nico Rosberg, bastante desmelenado, estaba sobre un altavoz con un amigo cantando a voz de grito. No se le oía, a causa de la música, pero se le distinguía claramente. Los seis no pudieron evitar dedicar gran parte de los minutos posteriores a observarle, riendo y asombrándose a partes iguales.

-          Este tío sí que lleva bien lo de perder.-comentó Kimi.

-          Mejor esto que llorar en la habitación.-Sebastian añadía.

-          Chapó, sí.-no pasaron por alto la escena, comentándola largo y tendido hasta que el propio protagonista se dignaba a presenciarse. Iba con una camisa clara, y llevaba la corbata atada en la mano. Lo demás carecía de importancia.

-          ¡Ey, chicos!-ignorando todo, se acercó a Sandra y Yaiza a darles dos besos.- ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo vais?-estaba tan feliz que cualquiera diría que acababa de perder un campeonato. Por eso mismo, nadie quiso sacar el tema.

-          Aquí, quedándonos sordos.

-          ¿Si, eh?-apoyaba a Sandra.- Está bastante alta.

-          No tanto como tú hace un rato.-Su tocayo señaló la zona de donde Nico venía. Este rió.

-          Caigo pronto en las peticiones de la gente. ¿Entonces todo bien?-asintieron ellas en voz de todos.- Guay. ¿Os puedo raptar un momento?-las cogió de las manos y tiró de ellas sin esperar respuesta.

-          Por supuesto.-bromeaba Sandra cuando la respuesta era inútil.- A dónde vamos.

-          A presentaros a una persona.

-          ¿A quién?-Yaiza ya estaba emocionada, sin darse cuenta de que ya estaba delante.

-          Sandra, Yaiza, os presento a Vivian.-la chica, de pelo rubio bastante largo, se acercaba con una sonrisa a dar dos besos a las muchachas, que esperaban algo más de información.- Quería que la conocieseis.

-          Oh, p-pues…encantada.-a Yaiza le sabía mal no poder concretar. Aunque Sandra se empezaba a hacer a la idea.

-          Llevamos dos meses juntos.-era la información que una necesitaba para aclararse y la otra para confirmar. Y pese a las diferencias ambas se quedaron con la misma cara.

-          Oh, vaya.-Sandra opinó. Y a la vez, de nuevo, tanto una como otra no pudieron evitar sonreír.- Vaya, me alegro mucho.-fue sincera, y eso Nico lo notó.

-          Gracias.

-          ¡Ey, pues enhorabuena!-Yaiza le daba un golpe amistoso en el brazo.- ¡Qué bien! ¡Qué bonita pareja hacéis!-por complacer, no se le ocurrió otra cosa más típica que esa. Aun así tanto Vivian como Nico sonrieron con suficiencia.- ¿Y cómo es que no sabíamos nada de esto?-reprochaba a Nico.

-          Bueno…-la pareja se miró.- Lo hemos llevado con calma, poco a poco.

-          Sí, aquí todos vamos poco a poco.-Sandra se daba cuenta, haciéndoles reír.

-          Menos Jenson, ese ya va de boda.-el alemán recordaba.- Pues nada, nosotros vamos a seguir, que estamos con amigos. Sólo quería presentaros.

-          Jo, pues gracias.-Yaiza aplaudía finamente al detalle.- ¿No te veremos más?

-          ¿Estarás por aquí esta semana?

-          N-no lo sé…-miró a Sandra. Esta tampoco sabía.- Yo en realidad es que había pensado ir a Londres. A casa de una amiga.-a Sandra le sonó novedoso.- A por cosas mías que aún guarda.

-          Hostias, es verdad.-hasta Sandra se alarmó.

-          Con eso de que no tenéis trabajo ahora, podéis aprovechar.-animaba él.- Sea como sea, entonces no nos veremos.

-          Pero sí el año que viene.-Sandra tranquilizaba a una Yaiza que volvía a emocionarse.

-          Por supuesto.-fue a darles dos besos, al igual que Vivian. Y hablando de la misma regresaron sobre sus pasos a donde los otros cuatro chicos permanecían. Sin mucha sorpresa, vieron a Kimi hablando con Sebastian y a Dani con Nico. Sólo cuando ellas llegaron decidieron unirse en la conversación.

-          ¿Novia? ¿Nico?-a Dani no le cuadraba.- Pero qué calladito se lo tenía. Será mamón.

-          ¿Qué tienes tú con la privacidad?-al otro Nico le molestaba.- Llevas unos meses insoportable con esto de que nadie te cuenta nada—

-          Es que nadie me cuenta nada.

-          Y cuando lo cuentas lo soplas por ahí.-por provocar, Kimi recordaba lo sucedido con la noticia de Le Mans. Nico asentía veloz.

-          Es que tenéis la manía de guardaros buenas noticias, yo no sé hacer eso.

-          Pues aprende, luego te quejas de que no te contamos nada.

-          ¿Acaso me guardas más secretos?-empezaban de nuevo a enfrentarse. Y hasta Sandra ya les daba la espalda.

-          ¿Qué narices te voy a guardar yo a ti ya? No me atrevo, eres capaz de—

-          Nico, oye –que otra voz femenina se entrometiese entre las de Dani y Nico provocaba que hasta Kimi se girase a ellos.- vamos a irnos yendo hacia el hotel ¿vale? –el alemán asintió, aunque claramente no sabía lo que hacía pues su cara había empezado a tornarse a un rojo avergonzado.- Te dejamos que sigas con la fiesta.

-          V-vale, vale.

-          Luego te veo.-que esa chica besase a Nico en los labios provocó que en mayor o menor medida, hasta Kimi abriese la boca sorprendido. Nadie pudo despedirse de la chica en condiciones pese a que ella lanzaba un fugaz adiós a todos. Y nadie salvo Dani fue capaz de decir nada cuando esta yacía rato fuera de su entorno.

-          ¡¡¿¿Qué coño acaba de pasar??!!-exigió Dani.-¡¿Q-quién era?! ¡¿C-cómo es que, c-cómo?! ¡¿P-por qué te besa y p-por qué te llama Nico?! -no entendía nada, y miraba a todos lados buscando respuesta, señalando desde el suelo, al techo y a sí mismo. Nico seguía rojo.

-          R-relájate, joder, n-no es nada—

-          ¡¡C-cómo que no es nada, te acaba de besar!! ¡Una tía! ¡Una tía que no es Yai!-la propia Yai miró a un lado pidiendo no pasar a ser protagonista de repente. Se alegró de ver que hasta ella misma volvía a mirar a Dani y Nico.- ¡P-pero, q-quién—

-          E-es una amiga, nada más—

-          ¡Una amiga! ¡Pero si te ha comido la boca!

-          Y a saber qué más.-Kimi comentó por lo bajo, dando gracias que Dani no le oía pues la mirada de Sandra le había desintegrado suficiente.

-          Pero a ti q-qué más te da—

-          ¡Luego dices que no te guardas cosas, joder, serás mamón, pero si te acaba de—

-          ¡Es mi novia, sí, joder!-confesó. Y esa vez Yaiza y Sandra no pudieron evitar desencajar su mandíbula con un grito emocionado. Las miró aún con rubor en las mejillas. No sabía qué decir.

-          ¡¿Tienes novia?!-Sandra gritaba.- ¿¡T-tienes novia?!-repitió exigiendo respuesta. Nico no pudo más que asentir, aunque no muy convencido.

-          B-bueno, e-estamos en ello, pero—

-          ¡¡Serás liante!!-a Yaiza no se le ocurrió otra palabra que decirle, pero se lanzó a sus brazos a abrazarle.-¡Cómo me alegro por ti! ¡Ay!-dio paso a una Sandra que le achuchaba con mayor intensidad.

-          ¡Mi Hülk con novia, ay!-se separó para darle besos en la mejilla.- ¡Dime algo, quién es, cómo la conoces, algo, vamos!

-          S-se llama Laura.-ambas asentían veloces. Les agradaba saberlo.- E-es una amiga de unos amigos. Los que se casaron en Argentina –les recordaba- y bueno, la conocí allí y…-se encogió de hombros.- E-eso, que no hay nada del todo, pero—

-          ¡Como que no, si ha venido a verte!

-          No, no, para.-calmaba a Yaiza.- Han venido ella y algunos amigos, y bueno, eso…-Yaiza tenía las manos en la boca.- N-no sé qué deciros.

-          ¡Todo!

-          Todo no, que me agobio.-quejó.- N-no sé, nos conocimos, nos gustamos, y bueno… vive en Mónaco, así que cuando fui a ver la casa, pues… Como no la tenía todavía, m-me quedé en su casa, y bueno—

-          ¡Oh dios mío!-Sandra gritaba lo que Yaiza no podía.- ¡Hülk con novia! ¡Esto es genial!

-          Tú deberías celebrarlo.-Kimi miraba a Sebastian ofreciéndole coger su copa. El alemán había estado festejando en su interior que Nico tuviese novia por motivos obvios.

-          P-pero esto es genial, esto es—

-          Una puta mierda.-Dani claramente no opinaba así. Nico ya bufaba con los ojos en blanco.- ¡¿Qué coño pasa hoy?! ¡Nico, ahora tú, quién es el siguiente—

-          Ayuda, por favor.-no pudieron decirle nada a Dani, pues Evan pasaba por delante para llegar a la barra y robarle la bebida a Kimi para bebérsela de un trago. Ahora el protagonista era otro.

-          Qué derecho crees que tienes para—

-          Estoy sofocado, tío.

-          Y eso me importa en qué…

-          En que me quiero ir de aquí.-claramente estaba angustiado. Todos se miraban intentando averiguar el motivo.

-          Qué has hecho.-Kimi se temía lo peor.

-          Aunque no me creas, nada. Y te juro que esto es la primera vez que me pasa.-parecía estar huyendo de algo.

-          ¿Estás bien?-Yaiza, la emotiva del grupo, era la primera en preocuparse. Él negó, y que no la mirase les hizo sorprenderse.

-          Hay una tía que me persigue.-en principio, cada cual se tomó esa información de manera diferente. Nadie lo veía como algo catastrófico hasta que Evan dio más datos.- Era una rubia, parecía de plástico y joder, no paraba de acosarme.-ambas chicas se miraron atando cabos.- Me ha preguntado hasta qué champú uso, joder.

-          La Barbie.-ambas dijeron, y por motivos obvios todos miraron a Kimi. Que bufaba.- ¿Aún sigue aquí?-Sandra quiso saber.

\-          Parece que no se va nunca, no.

-          ¿Pero quién es esa?-Evan seguía asustado.

-          Es una tía que…-Kimi tampoco sabía qué decir.- En fin, que, bebe, bebe.-a su sorpresa, comprendió la angustia de Evan, entregándole plenamente lo que quedaba de su bebida.- Deberíais haberla visto este finde. No ha dejado a Fernando en paz. Yo creo que se va a McLaren sólo por no escucharla.

-          Pero…-a Sebastian le preocupaba.- El año que viene estará o—

-          No, no, no la han renovado.  Obviamente que no.-Kimi hizo resoplar de alivio tanto al chico como a Yaiza.

-          Decidme por favor –miraba ahora, finalmente, a Sandra y Yaiza.-que yo no soy así. Yo soy buena gente ¿verdad?-rieron.

-          Tú eres muy simpático, no te preocupes—

-          Un pesado, pero sí, no eres ella.-Hasta Kimi le relajaba.

-          Es que, os juro que…-también ayudado de su altura, miraba hacia la lejanía en donde sus ojos no daban crédito.- ¡Miradla, si ahora se está liando con otro! ¡Pero si no ha parado de tirarme la caña!-se giraron cual marujas al origen de su sorpresa, y esa vez Yaiza fue la que no pudo evitar gritar.

-          ¡Oh Dios mío pero si es Charles!-de entre las reacciones, la risa la protagonizó Kimi, que se giraba para pedir otra copa ya sin sorprenderse de nada en la vida.- ¡Pero qué narices…!

-          Dirás que no pegan.-Sebastian hasta lo veía obvio. Y que Sandra le asintiese le confirmaba la teoría.

-          Esto es increíble, qué fuerte.

-          En fin, que esto se está desmadrando.-Kimi cogía su nuevo refresco y se separaba de la barra.- ¿Salimos o algo?-le asintieron Sandra y la pareja.

-          Yo me quedo.-Dani rechazó, pese a que claramente Kimi no contaba con él. Nico le miraba.

-          ¿Por qué?

-          ¿Qué más te da? Vete con tu novia a Mónaco.-el alemán se cruzó de brazos.- Ahora no intentes decirme que te mudas por mí, porque claramente—

-          ¿Quieres que te la presente?-cortó. Dani dudaba.- Vamos, di, si quieres te llevo y te la presento.

-          Ey, yo quiero—

-          Tú no, Sandra, a ti ya cuando estemos en casa. No me agobiéis.-la chica se giró a Yaiza, que reía, sin pestañear.- Quieres o no.-le costó, pero asintió.- Pues venga, vamos.

-          ¡Eh, pero no os vayáis!-habían echado a andar, pero se giraron a Yaiza, que les retenía.- Que yo no os veré ya hasta…-movía la mano al aire.

-          Pero si estarás esta semana ¿no?-negó.

-          Hemos pensado ir a Londres a por nuestras cosas. –para Kimi y Sebastian era información novedosa, pero no iban a comentarla.- A Sandra la veréis en nada, porque bueno, es obvio, pero a mí…-se sintió triste de nuevo. Era una ruleta de emociones esa noche. Dani hizo un puchero y se acercó a abrazarla.

-          Bueno, ahora estás con un chico rico, si nos echas de menos dile que te pague un vuelo a Mónaco.-Yaiza rió, aunque Sebastian miró a un lado esperando que su chica no empezase a pedirle viajes así.

-          Tú pórtate bien.-le pedía a Dani.- No asustes a Laura.-negó, riendo.- Y tú…-miró a Nico, con una media sonrisa llena de pena. El chico la miraba igual, antes de abrazarla lo más fuerte que pudo. Algo que ninguno pensaba llegar a poder hacer de nuevo unos meses atrás.- Me alegro muchísimo por ti.

-          Y yo por ti.-la dio un beso en la mejilla.

-          Cuídame de Sandra ¿vale?-no le importaba que la mentada estuviese al lado, ni a él a la hora de asentir.- Nos veremos pronto.

-          Tenlo claro.-luego miró a Sandra.- Y tú… llámame cuando tengas tus cosas.

-          Eso haré, que has de acogerme.

-          Tú.-miró a Kimi, con dejadez.- Como me entere de que se pone mal por tu culpa, te rajo.

-          ¿He de tenerte miedo o—

-          Deberías.-Dani apoyaba. Kimi no sintió ningún tipo de miedo respecto a ellos, pero sí es cierto que no pudo evitar mirarles atónito mientras ambos se alejaban analizándole en la lejanía. Le quedaba claro que al menos, si dañaba a Sandra, la chica tendría una buena defensa.

-          Pues yo me voy también.

-          A dónde, no la vayas a liar.-le daba miedo Evan visto lo visto.

-          A otro sitio, yo aquí con esa no me quedo.

-          Pórtate bien.

-          Lo intentaré.-ni se despidió ni falta que le hizo. Evan aparecía y desaparecía cuando quería, y eso no iba a cambiar. Los cuatro empezaron a andar rumbo a la salida esperando poder respirar aire fresco en breves. Kimi iba a la cabeza, ya agotado de la carpa, y por eso se lamentó al ver que de allí parecían no salir.

-          ¡Ey, no digáis que os vais ya!-Lewis, con una copa en la mano, les frenaba justo en la puerta.

-          No te ofendas, pero yo sí.-Kimi quería irse cuanto antes.

-          Venga, tómate una más—

-          Sí, eso haré, pero no aquí. No es que tenga nada contra tu celebración, pero sí lo tengo contra este sitio.

-          Déjale, está insoportable.-Yaiza buscó picarle mientras se acercaba a Lewis a darle dos besos.- Ay, campeón.

-          Qué bien suena ¿eh?

-          Pero no te lo creas mucho.-ahora Sandra era la que intervenía.

-          Sólo llevo dos, hay otros que tienen más derecho a creérselo.-miró a Sebastian riendo. El alemán reía de vuelta, acercándose a saludarle y poder felicitarle al fin.- Queda dicho para el año que viene lo del duelo ¿no?-recordó. Sebastian asintió.

-          Y tanto.

-          Bueno, no os quiero interrumpir—

-          Eh, pero tú qué tal la fiesta.-Lewis había buscado cumplir el deseo de Kimi de dejarles marchar, pero Yaiza ponía trabas. El inglés se meneó un poco antes de reír. Fue su forma de decir que mejor imposible.

-          Aquí estamos, hasta que el cuerpo aguante.

-          ¿Y Nicole?

-          Nicole de camino a casa. Se tenía que ir.-ambas pusieron pucheros.

-          ¡Yo quería conocerla! Que cuando la vi en Canadá no sirvió de nada…-Sandra se quedó sin cumplir su propósito.

-          Tranquila, irá a Mónaco el mes que viene, te llamaré.-se le fueron los males al saber eso.- ¿Vosotros bien? ¿Ya habéis aclarado las vacaciones?

-          Yo Nueva York.

-          Yo Australia.-una vez respondieron ellas, Lewis miró a Sebastian, por hacer la gracia.

-          Nueva York.-dijo con obviedad. Luego miró a Kimi, y con él se sorprendió.

-          Nueva York.

-          Uy, eso ha sido raro.

-          Lo raro sería que aceptase venirse a Australia con Dani y Hülk.

-          Sí, eso también.-hablaba con Sandra.- Les he visto salir, iban medio corriendo—

-          ¡Nico tiene novia!-a Yaiza le daban igual ya los secretos, lo fuesen o no.

-          De hecho, ambos Nicos tienen novia.-puntualizó Sandra.

-          ¿Hülk también? Joder, cómo está el patio.

-          Y que lo digas.-Kimi ya opinaba por pasar el rato.

-          En fin, va, que os dejo iros.-les animaba a salir, pero Yaiza volvía a parar con tal de poder darle otro abrazo.

-          Que ya no te veo…-sollozaba.

-          ¿Y eso?-le explicó lo mismo.- Ah, pues bueno, ya sabes dónde estoy, cualquier cosa me llamas y recuerda que tengo avión privado.-rieron.

-          Lo tendré en cuenta.

-          Pásalo bien en Nueva York, te encantará. Y tú –miró a Sebastian, lejos de ser amenazante.- cuídala ¿vale?-le asintió sonriente. No hacía falta que se lo pidiese, pero lo agradeció.- Y bueno, Sandrita.-la achuchó lo más que pudo.- Te veré en breves.

-          Sí, has de venir a visitarme en casa de Hülk.

-          Iré antes y después de Navidad, no se vaya a mosquear uno.-miró a Kimi, riendo. El finlandés sonrió al menos por el detalle del comentario.

-          Yo ya…-no podía oponerse a nada, y le daba vía libre para ir sin problemas.

-          Nos vemos pronto.

Yaiza y Sandra esperaron que cada una de las despedidas pudiesen llevarse a cabo. Aún no asumían que no iban a verles de ahí a una temporada, sobre todo una Yaiza que los sentía más lejos que nunca. Pero que la noche siguiese adelante les hacía no querer pensar en ello tan pronto.

Iban paseando de nuevo por el puerto, hablando sobre todo lo ocurrido en el local y sobre la novia de Nico Hülkenberg en particular, la cual les había sorprendido para bien. Fue el tema de conversación que les llevó más tiempo mientras el puerto se les hacía eterno. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que habían parado de andar hasta que Kimi hubo desaparecido del lado.

-          ¿Dónde estás?-Sandra le buscaba.

-          Aquí, pensando en huir.-miraron hacia un lado y le vieron subido en su yate. Yaiza, como siempre, se emocionó dando saltos.

-          ¡El barco! ¡Lo has traído!

-          Ha sido cosa de Evan.

-          ¡Bendito Evan!-salía corriendo hacia la cubierta, abrazándose a Kimi por detrás hasta que los otros dos hubieron subido.- Lo he echado de menos.

-          A Evan o al barco.

-          Al barco.

-          Él a ti no.

-          Oh, venga, han pasado cosas tan guays aquí…

-          Como tus broncas con Seb, sí.-recordaba. Sebastian rió.

-          Como tu beso con Sandra.-añadió el propio alemán.

-          Eso sí fue guay.-buscaba a la chica, que asentía veloz mientras recorría uno de los laterales para llegar a la otra punta. Kimi fue tras ella, tomando asiento en uno de los sofás de la proa mirando las luces del puerto. La soledad les duró poco, ya que Yaiza y Sebastian tampoco querían permanecer mucho solos en la popa.

-          Bueno, pues esto llega a su fin…-Yaiza se sentaba al lado de Kimi, dándole un pequeño empujón para que pasase su brazo por encima. Con su mano más cercana al chico, buscó la de Sandra para cogerla mientras que con la otra se agarraba a Sebastian.- Yo me quedaría aquí para siempre…

-          En Abu Dhabi o en el barco.-Sandra preguntó.- Porque yo lo firmaba…

-          En el momento, no sé.

-          No te pongas sensiblona ahora.-pidió Kimi. Rieron al darlo por hecho, y más al ver que Yaiza no lo hacía.

-          Es difícil no hacerlo…

-          Pero para bien ¿no?-Sebastian la preguntaba.

-          Obvio.

-          Pues ya está.-la dio un beso en la mejilla.

-          Eh, quita.-Kimi le apartó. En ese momento, Yaiza era de su posesión. Y para sentirse aún más poderoso, con su otro brazo acogía también a Sandra.- La verdad es que no se está mal aquí.

-          Creo que ayuda el hecho de que estemos bien ya de por sí.-detallaba Sandra.- Sin broncas, ni hostias que querer dar… Ni disculpas que aceptar o pedir…

-          Se puede decir que es la primera vez.-añadía Sebastian.- Porque vaya rachas…

-          Y yo siendo un santo en todas ellas.-alguno fue a reprocharle, pero Kimi zanjó con su mirada que no iba a aceptar ningún tipo de queja.- Un santo. Punto.

-          No si, si te comparamos con nosotros sí que lo eres.-Yaiza le ayudaba.- En realidad todo esto surge de que yo soy una malota.-la miraron sin querer reír.- Me colé en una fiesta, y hasta ahora.

-          Dios…-Kimi cerró los ojos y se apoyó hacia atrás.- Acabo de recordarte en la fiesta.

-          Te odié tanto, pensaba que me echarías…-comentó ella. Kimi rió.

-          Me porté bien, dirás que no.

-          Fuiste majo.-Kimi buscó la mirada de Sandra para recordar su conversación de principios de la noche. La chica rió.

-          Hemos sido unos santos todos.-Sebastian tomó la palabra.- Al menos en cuanto a cuando los demás hacíamos putadas.

-          Es un poco contradictorio ¿no?-Sandra preguntaba y el chico reía.

-          Es curioso, al menos.

-          Pero ha estado bien.-a Kimi no le parecía todo tan desastroso al final.- No hemos acabado muy mal.

-          ¿Bromeas? A mí me dicen que iba a acabar así y firmo…-Sandra insistía.

-          Hombre, yo ya le decía a Yai antes que borraría unas cuantas cosas.

-          Unos cuantos polvos.-Kimi detallaba. Y todos asintieron.- Pero aun así…-miró a sus lados y se sintió cómodo.- Yo estoy bien.

-          Yo no me esperaba acabar el año estándolo tanto, sinceramente.-Sebastian apoyó, mirando a Yaiza y sonriendo sin poder evitarlo. Algo que ella imitaba. Y luego continuó Sandra, que tampoco era capaz de dejar de mirar a Kimi, el cual acariciaba su brazo aún rodeándola.

-          Ni en mis mejores sueños, la verdad.

-          Pero…-Yaiza se echaba hacia delante, con la única duda que ya le quedaba dentro- Esto va a ir a mejor ¿no? Que yo quiero más.-le daba un golpe a Kimi en la pierna, exigiéndole responsabilidades y haciéndole reír. El chico la miró y sonrió confiado.

-          Eso tenlo claro. 


End file.
